Harry Potter und die Schatten der Vergangenheit
by John Xisor
Summary: Scherben des Krieges werden beseitigt, neue Gesetze geschaffen. Hinter Hogwarts' Schutzmauern wird Harry von Snape mit einem schaurigen Geheimnis aus der Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Zudem blickt die Magische Welt einem neuen alten Feind ins Auge. HP/GW
1. Auf der Flucht

Hinweis vom 12.01.2011:

Wie angekündigt habe ich von der Schatten-FF die **ersten 20 Kapitel überarbeitet** und bereits aktualisiert. Stellenweise wurde in jedem Kapitel  
etwas hinzugefügt, u.a. Dialoge und charakterbezogene Inhalte. Das Wichtigste war mir jedoch der Ausdruck. Der Anfang passt nun vom Stil her  
wunderbar zum Rest.  
Jetzt bin ich rundum zufrieden.

Anmerkung:

Woran ich am längsten gearbeitet habe und was mir am meisten Spaß machte, war dieser lange Mehrteiler. Nach gut 3 ½ Jahren bei nahezu  
konstant bleibender Schreibgeschwindigkeit kam diese Geschichte am 31.12.2010 mit dem letzten Kapitel zu einem angemessenen Ende. Ich  
möchte mich bei allen Lesern, ob aktive Reviewschreiber oder stille Konsumenten, ganz herzlich bedanken. Viele haben mich die ganzen Jahre  
über virtuell begleitet, haben sich immer wieder mal gemeldet, selbst nach langen Pausen und damit gezeigt, dass das Interesse nie nachgelassen hat.

In erster Linie schreibe ich, Muggelchen, aus purer Lust an der Freude, betrachte meine Texte nichtsdestoweniger selbstkritisch und achte darauf,  
die deutsche Sprache zu pflegen, anstatt sie zu verunstalten. Vor Flüchtigkeitsfehlern ist dennoch niemand gefeit. Hinweise gern per PN.

Wer das gesamte HP-Universum mit all seinen magischen Kuriositäten und wundersamen Kreaturen liebt, der ist hier richtig aufgehoben. Kaum  
ein Charakter wird außen vor gelassen. Wer Abwechslung mag, wird so gut wie alle Genres vorfinden. Im Profil könnt ihr dem „Zaubertrankrezept"  
entnehmen, was beim Brauen der Geschichte beachtet wurde.

Ein paar Gedanken und Informationen zur Geschichte wollte ich für eventuell interessierte Leser noch hier unterbringen. Besonders weil mich manche  
Meinungen in anderen HP-Foren geringfügig beeinflusst haben, und ich mir natürlich auch Gedanken um die Länge gemacht habe.

**„Was lange währt, wird gut"** oder **„In der Kürze liegt die Würze"**

Redewendungen greifen nicht, sie hebeln sich gegenseitig aus. Vielschreiben ist keine Kunst. Das kann jeder. Es wäre oberflächlich, eine Geschichte  
aufgrund ihrer Länge zu ver- oder beurteilen. Der gesamte Inhalt zählt, wie bei allen anderen Geschichten auch. Die Assoziation von dem Wort „lang"  
zu „langweilig" ist ein Trugschluss. Die Geschichte behandelt das Schicksal mehrerer Familien und einiger Einzelgänger. Den Umfang des zeitlichen  
Handlungsrahmens von etwa 3 Jahren kann man sich in Form von drei Büchern vorstellen, die jeweils mehr Seiten haben als HP5. Die Handlungen sind  
sehr komplex und ineinander verstrickt. Aufmerksamkeit wäre von Vorteil, denn vorgekaut wird nichts. ;)

Zu eingebauten Inhalten:  
- Ein Pairing haben wir absichtlich herbeigeführt. Grund war ein Shipperkrieg und die haarsträubenden Argumente der „Gegenseite".  
Wir haben mit dem Pairing in dieser FF Partei ergriffen, obwohl weder John noch ich es bevorzugen.  
- Ein nicht allzu lang andauernder Handlungsstrang darf als Parodie auf sämtliche Dark!Harry- und Bad!Dumbledore-FFs gesehen werden  
- Über „Wiederbelebungen" von in den Büchern verstorbenen Charakteren haben wir in Foren so viel Verächtliches gelesen, dass  
wir gleich zweimal Dr. Frankenstein gespielt haben. Die beiden zurückgeholten Charaktere zählen zu den Mysterien, die gelöst werden wollen

Infos  
FF-Beginn: am 04.06.2007 (2 Monate vor dem engl. Band 7)  
Erstmalig online: am 23.06.07 - von John Xisor oder Muggelchen veröffentlicht  
Oneshots: Hier habe ich nur 9 von mir online. Insgesamt habe ich bisher 29 Oneshots geschrieben. Man kann alle anderen z.B. auf HPFFA lesen.  
Leserauszeichnungen: Diese FF gewann beim Fanfiction General Award im Jahr 2009 durch euch Leser zwei Auszeichnungen:  
„Beste Fanfiction" und „Bester Erzählstil" in der Kategorie „Harry Potter – Fanfictions in Arbeit"

So, und ich lege jetzt vorerst die Schreibfeder aus der Hand und mach eine lange und verdiente Pause. :)  
Wer mir folgen möchte, um mich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, kann bei Google eingeben: **»Facebook Muggelchen Eve«**. Der erste Treffer ist es.

Inhaltsangabe:

_Hinter den sicheren Schutzmauern der Schule, fernab von den Nachwehen des gewonnenen Krieges gegen Voldemort, wird Harry_ _von seinem Kollegen Severus  
Snape mit einem schaurigen Geheimnis konfrontiert. Mit Hilfe seiner Freunde vertieft er sich in Recherche_ _und bringt auch andere dazu, sich mit lang Vergessenem  
auseinanderzusetzen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, ist ihnen Strategie und_ _Leichtsinn gleichermaßen hilfreich. Die drei Freunde stoßen bei ihrer Suche auf  
befremdliche Pflanzen, Bücher über längst erloschene_ _Philosophien und auf Zaubertränke, die in ihrer Grausamkeit kaum zu überbieten sind. Je mehr Steine ihnen  
in den Weg gelegt werden,_ _desto entschlossener stöbern sie in den Schatten der Vergangenheit, denn irgendwo dort, in den Ruinen aus Erinnerungen, befindet_  
_sich der Wegweiser zur Wahrheit._

Genres: Mystery, Romanze, Abenteuer  
Mit Severus, Harry, Hermine, Draco, Lucius, Remus, Albus … so ziemlich mit jedem, den man aus den Büchern kennt.  
Canon bis Band 6. Der letzte Band wird nicht berücksichtigt.  
Disclaimer: Nicht alle Charaktere dieser Fanfic gehören J.K. Rowling/Warner, die Handlung gehört mir.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Weinen, Lachen, Fingernägelkauen wünschen  
Muggelchen & John

⁞

_Wir beginnen beim Happy-End..._

∞⁞∞

**Auf der Flucht**

∞⁞∞

In Dracos Kopf wütete ein beängstigend lautes Stimmenwirrwarr, das nur er hören konnte. Die Träume waren immer ähnlich. Und gerade weil jeder Traum den gleichen Inhalt hatte, war es jeden Abend eine große Überwindung für ihn, sich zu Bett zu begeben. Die Träume handelten von düsteren Gestalten in schwarzen Kutten, die ihn als Verräter beschimpften und umkreisten. Allesamt trugen Gesichtsmasken, eine fratzenhafter als die andere.

„Vater?"

Es war nur ein leises Wimmern gewesen, doch Severus hatte es gehört. Er ließ Draco schlafen und durchstöberte weiterhin bei Kerzenlicht die letzte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf reichten ihm völlig aus.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco wie üblich mit Tränen in den Augen, die er schnell an der grauen Bettwäsche trocknete. An die Träume selbst konnte er sich nur selten erinnern. Erneut begann er den Tag mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl der Niedergeschlagenheit. Er ahnte, dass er seinen Eltern begegnet sein musste, die er seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte; nicht mehr, seitdem Severus Snape, ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke, mit ihm nach dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore geflohen war.

Unzählige Verstecke, nächtliche Fluchtaktionen und ermüdende Reisen hatte sein Pate auf sich genommen, um Draco in Sicherheit zu wissen. Anfangs hasste Draco ihn dafür, hielt ihn für genau den Verräter, der er in seinen Träumen nun selbst war. Je länger die beiden jedoch zusammenlebten und gemeinsam vor den Todessern und den Auroren flüchteten, desto besser verstand Draco ihn. Die meiste Zeit über war sein Onkel Severus, wie er ihn in früher Kindheit genannt hatte, sehr geduldig und ruhig. Manchmal, so dachte Draco, war Severus sogar des Lebens müde. In solchen betrübten Gemütsstimmungen half Draco ihm, indem sie über alles Mögliche sprachen, sogar über Harry. Keiner von beiden nannte ihn in den letzten Jahren nur Potter.

Eines Abends, als Severus über Dumbledore und die Nacht – _diese_ Nacht – sprach, hatte Draco endlich alle Zusammenhänge begriffen.

„Dann heißt das, Professor Dumbledore hat dich genötigt ihn umzubringen, weil er sowieso an der verfluchten Hand und dem Gift aus der Höhle gestorben wäre?", fragte Draco nach, um sicherzugehen, kein Detail vermisst zu haben.  
„Genau so ist es." Ein Seufzer entwich dem ehemaligen Todesser.  
„Und das nur wegen mir?", fragte Draco flüsternd nach.  
Einen Moment lang wägte Severus die treffenden Worte ab, bevor er mit gebrochener Stimme erwiderte: „Ihm war deine junge Seele sehr viel wert, Draco."  
„Und deine?"

Eine Antwort gab Severus nicht.

Endlich war Draco klar geworden, dass der von ihm einst so gehasste Schuldirektor ihn davor bewahrt hatte, zum Mörder zu werden. Noch viel wichtiger war, dass der alte Zauberer ein großes Übel von ihm ferngehalten hatte: durch einen Mord die eigene Seele zu spalten. Dafür war Draco ihm aufrichtig dankbar. Trotz der späten Erkenntnis und der großen Dankbarkeit fühlte er sich aber auch schuldig.

Fünf Jahre waren viel Zeit für einen jungen Mann, sich über die eigenen Ansichten und deren Falschheit bewusst zu werden. Damals, mit sechzehn Jahren, sah er die Welt aus der Sichtweise seines Vaters. Es war leicht gewesen, die Meinung der Eltern zu übernehmen, ohne in Erwägung zu ziehen, sich eine eigene zu bilden. Das selbstständige Denken war ihm stets abgenommen worden. Auf diese Weise festigte sich seine politische Überzeugung, gespickt mit unzähligen Vorurteilen, die wie Wertgegenstände und Grundbesitz von Generation zu Generation in der Familie vererbt wurden.

In den Jahren ihrer Flucht lernte Draco alles Erdenkliche von seinem Paten, wenn sie sich beispielsweise für einige Wochen in einem Dorf niedergelassen hatten, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Unter anderem war Severus so frei gewesen, ihm bestimmte Zaubersprüche einzubläuen, um sich erfolgreich gegen Todesser und deren hinterlistige Taktiken zur Wehr zu setzen. Geübt wurden der Spruch selbst und unabhängig davon die Zauberstabbewegung, aber nie beides zusammen. Magie mit dem Stab war tabu. Das Ministerium überwachte sämtliche Aktivitäten außerhalb der bekannten Zauberersiedlungen.

Willentlich ließ sich Draco von Severus auf die gute Seite ziehen, ohne es anfangs zu bemerken. Mittlerweile war er mit seinen einundzwanzig Jahren kein verwöhnter Junge mehr, sondern ein vorsichtiger, junger Mann, der wusste, den eigenen Kopf einzusetzen. Um Äußerlichkeiten kümmerte er sich selten. Wollte er etwas haben, musste er dafür arbeiten. Stehlen kam nicht infrage, war manchmal jedoch unumgänglich. Die vielen Galleonen, die in den Verliesen von Gringotts schlummerten, waren für ihn unerreichbar. Keine Spur durfte zu Severus und ihm zurückzuverfolgen sein, also vermehrte sich das Vermögen der Malfoys durch die Zinsen ohne Zutun.

Manchmal, genau wie Severus, fiel Draco in ein tiefes Loch, besonders wenn sie über eine bestimmte Person sprachen: Dracos Vater. In dieser Zeit, Draco hätte es früher nie für möglich gehalten, war Severus für ihn da. Der üblicherweise mürrische Mann besaß die Fähigkeit ihn zu beruhigen, wenn auch nur mit Worten. Trotz des tröstenden Zuspruchs vermisste Draco seinen Vater und seine Mutter so sehr, dass es in der Brust wehtat. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Vater zu sich zu holen, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Auf die der Guten. Unmöglich wäre es nicht. Für Draco war es früher ebenso unvorstellbar gewesen, dass jemand wie Severus, der vom Wesen her äußerst grantig und zudem ein Freund der Dunklen Künste war, einen Zauberer verkörperte, der diese lichte Seite bevorzugte. In Gedanken malte Draco sich aus, wo seine Mutter sich befinden könnte. Zumindest sie wähnte er in Sicherheit und weit außerhalb der Reichweite des Dunklen Lords. Wo sie sich aufhielt, war jedoch nicht bekannt.

„Wir brechen heute Nacht auf, Draco. Pack deine Sachen." Kein _Bitte_, keine Erklärung. Draco störte sich nicht daran, dass Severus' Aufforderungen stets wie Befehle klangen. Ohne Murren packte er seine Sache. Viel war es nicht. Etwas Kleidung, ein paar Wertgegenstände, ganz wenig Geld.

Bei klirrender Kälte verließen sie in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion das kleine Muggeldorf, um ein paar Dörfer weiter ihr Glück zu suchen und wenn nicht Glück, dann wenigstens eine warme Unterkunft und etwas Arbeit, um sich ein Essen zu verdienen. Bei den Muggeln war es sicherer als in der Zaubererwelt. Hier mussten sie selten mit rachsüchtigen Todessern rechnen und schon gar nicht mit den gut trainierten Auroren, die ihnen das Britische Ministerium für Zauberei auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Alle Welt suchte nach ihnen, nur die Muggel ließen sie in Ruhe. Für sie waren sie Vagabunden, die auch schon mal die eine oder andere Nacht wegen Landstreicherei auf einer Polizeizelle übernachten mussten – in einer warmen Zelle mit weichen, sauberen Decken und einer kostenlosen Mahlzeit. Die Zaubererwelt hingegen war eine echte Gefahrenzone für die beiden Gesuchten. Schon lange war Draco nicht mehr unter seinesgleichen gewesen, konnte sich höchstens noch an Zeiten erinnern, in denen man nicht zu Fuß ging, sondern flohte. Das Apparieren hatten sie schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Magische Signaturen jeder Art konnten ungebetene Gäste anlocken, es sei denn, man war übervorsichtig und ging überlegt vor.

Was sie regelmäßig verfolgten waren Tageszeitungen. Die der Muggel klaubten sie aus dem nächsten Papierkorb. Den Tagesprophet mussten sie aus Kiosken stehlen, die von Squibs oder Zauberern geführt wurden. Interessiert verfolgten sie das Geschehen, wie es aus der Sicht der unwissenden Muggel geschildert wurde. Im Vergleich dazu lasen sie zu den gleichen Vorfällen die Betrachtungsweisen der Zaubererwelt. Die magischen Bombenanschläge der Todesser erklärten die Muggel mit Terroranschlägen. Allgemein hatten sich bei den Muggeln besonders im letzten Jahr die Anzahl der Entführungen sowie die Anschläge durch politische Feinde erhöht. Die Muggel waren sich der Gefahr, die von Voldemort und seinen Schergen ausging, gar nicht bewusst. Jeder Tag könnte der letzte sein, den man in Freiheit genoss.

Eines Tages besuchte Draco ein Geschäft, in dem man den Tagesprophet bekommen konnte. Als er sich eine gerollte Ausgabe in den Ärmel seiner Jacke stopfte, betrachtete er gedankenverloren eine junge Frau, die ein paar Meter neben ihm stand und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Sie sprach seinen Sinn für Schönheit an. Dieser kleine Lichtblick in seinem Leben ließ ihn unachtsam werden. Jemand hatte ihn beim Diebstahl beobachtet und machte alle Anwesenden auf ihn aufmerksam. Die schöne Frau warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu.

Man jagte ihn zu Fuß durch die nicht sehr langen Straßen des kleinen Dorfes, quer über einen Acker und durch einen Kuhstall, wo seine Verfolger ihn endlich verloren.

Mit Mist auf der Hose marschierte er wütend zu dem abgelegenen Häuschen. Severus und er waren dort bei einer alten Dame untergekommen. Kaum hatte er das kleine Zimmer unterm Dach betreten, ließ sein jugendliches Temperament ihn wie ein altes Waschweib fluchen. Dass er einen Fehler machte, fiel ihm erst auf, als die Worte bereits über die Lippen gekommen waren.

„Ich hasse dieses Volk! Verdammte Schlammblüter … So weit das Auge reicht!"

Schnell wie der Blitz erhob sich Severus von seinem Stuhl und stürzte auf Draco zu. Für dieses Wort erntete er eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Draco war völlig perplex, obwohl die Ohrfeige gar nicht so schrecklich schmerzte. Er war vielmehr über das Verhalten seines Patenonkels verdutzt. In der Vergangenheit hatte Severus nur ein einziges Mal einem Schüler körperliche Gewalt angetan. Das war an dem Tag, an dem sie geflohen waren. Die Ohrfeige galt Harry, der Severus einen Feigling geschimpft hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte er Draco geschlagen. Severus kochte vor Wut und rügte ihn für den Gebrauch dieses Schimpfwortes.

„Weißt du überhaupt, warum wir dieses Zimmer bekommen haben? Weißt du's? Weil die Frau uneigennützig eine Sache ausübt, die man in der nicht-magischen Welt Nächstenliebe nennt. Sie gibt uns einen Platz zum Schlafen, gibt uns zu Essen und nimmt dafür nicht einmal Geld. Vielleicht ist es dir entfallen, Draco, aber sie ist ein Muggel. Sie hilft uns und du maßt dir an, durchweg alle Muggel mit herabwürdigenden Ausdrücken zu diffamieren?"

Dieses eine Schimpfwort hatte einen Zorn in Severus ausgelöst, dessen Ursprung viele, viele Jahre zurücklag.

Die Worte der Maßregelung lagen Draco schwer im Magen. Am ganzen Körper bebte er, doch nach außen blieb er so ruhig wie möglich. Reumütig ließ er die Schelte seines Patenonkels über sich ergehen. Nachdem Severus seine Zurechtweisung beendet hatte, atmete Draco zittrig ein und aus.

Severus setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und gaukelte vor, in einer Zeitung zu lesen, was er gern tat, wenn er Blickkontakt und vor allem Gespräche vermeiden wollte.

Die ganze Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens zerrte an Dracos Nerven. Er hauste hier, in einem kleinen, dunklen Zimmer unter dem Dachgeschoss, anstatt in seinen riesigen Räumen in Malfoy Manor zu leben. Von allen Seiten drohten Gefahren. An Ruhe und Entspannung war seit langer Zeit nicht zu denken. Die Nächte waren kurz, viel zu kurz und zu unruhig. Ausgerechnet heute, nachdem er wieder mit diesem dumpfen Gefühl im Herzen erwacht war, hatte sich sogar Severus gegen ihn gewandt. Dabei wollte er nur seiner Wut über den aufgebrachten Mob freien Lauf lassen, wollte einfach nur schimpfen. Dabei war es völlig egal, auf wen oder was. Sein Unmut musste heraus, sonst würde er eines Tages noch platzen. Am liebsten wollte Draco natürlich nachhause und Vater und Mutter in die Arme schließen, aber genau das war nicht möglich.

Zornestränen liefen an seiner Wange hinunter, als er an sich herabsah. Der Kuhmist an der Hose war bereits angetrocknet. Er wagte nicht zu fluchen, nicht einmal wegen der verdreckten Kleidung und des Gestanks. Sämtliche Ventile mussten geschlossen bleiben, also schluckte Draco all die aufwühlenden Gefühle hinunter und ertrug sein jämmerliches Dasein mit Bauchschmerzen. Mit seinem Patenonkel wollte er wieder ins Reine kommen, auf der Stelle. Severus war der einzige Mensch, mit dem er reden konnte und der Einzige, der ihn verstand. Eine Bestrafung durch Nichtachtung war für Draco schlimmer als Schläge mit einem Rohrstock.

Innerlich noch immer wegen der Erinnerung aufgebracht, die das Schimpfwort in ihm geweckt hatte, ignorierte Severus den Kummer seines jungen Schützlings. Als er ihn die Nase hochziehen hörte, blickte Severus auf. Diesen Moment nutzte Draco, um ein wenig in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen; in Zeiten, in denen augenscheinlich noch alles in Ordnung war.

„Weißt du noch, wie ich dich als Kind genannt habe?" Draco wartete, aber es kam keine Reaktion. Aus Angst, er würde Severus' Sarkasmus ausgesetzt sein oder vielleicht sogar einer weiteren Rüge erhalten, kam die kindliche Anrede nur flüsternd über seine Lippen: „Zottelbär."

Wegen der aufkommenden Erinnerung musste Severus gequält lächeln. Dracos Kindheit war nicht leicht gewesen. Unter der strengen Aufsicht des eigenen Vaters, Abraxas, hatte Lucius seinen Sohn von Beginn an sehr kühl erzogen. Es war Narzissa gewesen, die dafür sorgen wollte, dass ihr Sohn seinem Alter entsprechend behandelt wurde. Kinderbücher zählten dazu. Sie hatte sie ihm abends welche vorgelesen, auch jenes, das Severus ihm zum vierten Geburtstag schenkte. Er konnte sich sogar noch an den Verkäufer von Flourish und Blotts erinnern, der es ihm für den Jungen empfahl. Das Kinderbuch wäre ein Verkaufsschlager, hatte der Mann gesagt.

Die Herren des Hauses, Abraxas mehr als Lucius, kümmerten sich lieber darum, dass der Nachkomme der Familie sich ein arrogant höfliches Benehmen aneignete. Sie brachten ihm sehr früh den herrschenden Klassenunterschied in der magischen Gesellschaft nahe. Das Buch, das Severus ihm damals zum Geschenk gemacht hatte, handelte von den Abenteuern eines großen, schwarzen Bären. Beim Betrachten der Illustration musste der kleine Draco stets an seinen Patenonkel denken. Bald war die kindliche Assoziation geschaffen und ein vierjähriger Draco nannte seinen Patenonkel fröhlich Zottelbär. Als Lucius diese liebevolle Bezeichnung zu Ohren kam, wurde Severus Zeuge dessen, wie dem Jungen auf verspielte Art beigebracht wurde, dass dieser in seinem Alter nicht mehr solche niedlichen Worte gebrauchen sollte. Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter waren die Ausdrücke, die Lucius dem Jungen ganz im Sinne des Großvaters wie Gift in das unschuldige Gemüt einflößte.

Als hätte Draco den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, sagte er leise und entmutigt: „Das war zu der gleichen Zeit, als Vater mir dieses Wort beigebracht hat. Ich war zwar noch nicht sehr alt, aber ich weiß es noch. Er hat mich seitdem darin unterwiesen, wie man sie gezielt benutzt, um Menschen zu verletzen und …"

Die Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern und das sichere Leben betrübten Draco. Die Befürchtung, all das würde er nie wieder erleben, drückte auf seine Stimmung. Er war am Ende mit seinen Kräften, körperlich und seelisch völlig ausgelaugt. Der tägliche Kampf ums Überleben schloss nicht nur die Flucht vor Todessern ein, sondern auch eine regelmäßige Mahlzeit. Früher hatte Dobby immer dafür gesorgt, dass er dreimal täglich sein Essen erhielt. Heute wusste er nicht einmal, was für unangenehme Überraschungen ein neuer Tag in sich bergen würde – zudem konnte jeder Tag der letzte sein. Draco konnte und wollte nicht mehr. Für ihn hatte nichts mehr einen Sinn. Der Gestank der eigenen Hose störte ihn nicht, obwohl er damals so penibel gewesen war. Früher musste alles das Beste vom Besten sein. Die gesamte Garderobe war selbstverständlich maßgeschneidert. Heute trug er das am Leib, was die Kleiderspenden der Muggel hergaben. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Er war irgendjemand in fremder Kleidung – er war jemand Fremdes. Ein unbekannter Jemand ohne Zukunft.

Dracos Atmung war schwer, aber er bemühte sich sehr, die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Keine von ihnen würde seinen Vater oder seine Mutter herbeizaubern. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er das tiefe, schwarze Loch. Dieses Mal balancierte er nicht vorsichtig am Rand entlang, sondern stürzte sich absichtlich hinein. Resignation. Draco schloss die Augen und starb einen imaginären Tod.

Bevor er zu Draco hinüberblickte, holte Severus tief Luft. Am Ende erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu Draco, um ihm Mut machend die Hände auf die Schulter zu legen, so wie Albus es einige Male bei ihm getan hatte, wenn ihm eine Situation über den Kopf gewachsen war. Diese einfache Geste hatte Draco missverstanden. Er umarmte seinen stets distanzierten Patenonkel, der ihn weiterhin nur an den Oberarmen hielt. Überdankbar nahm sich Draco die tröstende Umarmung, die Severus zwar nicht angeboten hatte, nun aber auch nicht verwehren wollte.

Da war jemand – Severus –, dem es genauso schlecht ging wie ihm selbst. Warum allein diese Gewissheit trösten konnte, war Draco ein Rätsel, aber es war gut zu wissen, mit seinem Weltschmerz nicht allein fertigwerden zu müssen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid. Ich hab's nicht sagen wollen. Ich sag's nie wieder. Es ist nur eine blöde Angewohnheit, eine Erinnerung. Ich werd's mir abgewöhnen, versprochen."  
Die Nähe war Severus unangenehm, dennoch klopfte er ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken und beteuerte: „Es ist ja alles gut, Draco." Eine Entschuldigung wäre angebracht, dachte Severus. „Verzeih mir den Ausrutscher. Wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen." Die Umarmung wollte Severus wieder lösen. Körperkontakt solcher Art war er nicht gewohnt, doch im Moment war diese soziale Handlung für Draco der einzige Weg, wieder Kraft zu schöpfen; die Nähe zu jemandem, dem er vertrauen konnte. Noch eine Minute schenkte er Draco, nicht mehr. „Nun ist's gut." Langsam drückte Severus den jungen Mann von sich. „Hör' auf Trübsal zu blasen."

Nach einer Weile hatte Draco sich beruhigt, hatte mit Severus' Hilfe wieder einmal einen Weg aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit gefunden, die ihn immer häufiger übermannte.

In den nächsten Tagen hielt Severus Augen und Ohren offen. Er belauschte die Nachbarschaft und hörte eines Tages zwei Squibs miteinander reden. Sie erzählten von mysteriösen Briefen, die sie bekommen hätten. Diese Briefe beinhalteten angeblich Warnungen über bevorstehende Todesser-Angriffe.

Einen Tag, bevor sich diese Warnungen als wahr erweisen sollten, war Severus mit Draco bereits zurück in die Magische Welt geflohen. In einem unscheinbaren Dorf nahmen sie sich ein Zimmer in einer Gaststätte. Tag für Tag mopste Draco eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus öffentlichen Papierkörben. Für diese Ausflüge nach draußen hatte Severus das Aussehen des jungen Mannes mit einem stablosen Verhüllungszauber belegt, was ihm eine Menge Konzentration abverlangte, doch so war Draco wenigstens nicht mehr zu erkennen. Am Abend lasen sie regelmäßig die Zeitungen, die Draco gesammelt, teilweise auch gestohlen hatte. Auf fast jeder Seite stand natürlich sein Name: Harry Potter. Nach all den Jahren konnte Draco von Harry nicht mehr als seinen Erzfeind sprechen. Ohne Frage war Harry der Retter beider Welten. Jugendliche Feindseligkeiten waren veraltet und siegten nicht über die Erkenntnis, dass nur Harry in der Lage sein würde, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Das war Draco klar geworden. Zudem war Harry der Grund, warum Severus diese ganzen Strapazen überhaupt auf sich genommen hatte. Draco wollte Voldemort tot sehen, weil er nur so die Hoffnung hegen konnte, eines Tages ein Wiedersehen mit seiner Familie zu feiern. Severus hatte seinen Grund nie verraten.

„Könnte ich nur mit jemandem reden", murmelte Severus, als er sich die Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten anschaute. Leider verfügte er nicht mehr über interne Informationen bezüglich der Aktivitäten beider Seiten. Früher, als er einerseits in die Pläne des Dunklen Lords und andererseits in die geplanten Gegenschläge des Phönixordens eingeweiht war, hatte er sich wesentlich sicherer in seiner Haut gefühlt. Nun war er schon lange nicht mehr in irgendwelche Pläne involviert, sondern schmiedete selbst welche. Zudem vermisste er die aufschlussreichen Unterhaltungen mit Albus, seinem Mentor und väterlichem Ideal. Sogar den angebotenen Süßigkeiten hing er wehmütig nach, obwohl er sie damals meistens abgelehnt hatte. Ihm fehlte sogar das lebendige Zwinkern in den leuchtend blauen Augen des Direktors, wenn der ihn wieder einmal dazu bewegen wollte, Frieden mit Harry zu schließen. Undenkbar.

Wenn seine Gedanken nicht mit persönlichen Emotionen verklärt waren, wie damals während des Zwischenfalls mit Sirius Black in der Heulenden Hütte, dann konnte Severus seinen klaren, messerscharfen Verstand erfolgreich einsetzen und durchaus zum richtigen Schluss kommen. Im Zusammenfügen von Fakten war er ungeschlagen. Er sammelte sämtliche Informationen über Todesser-Anschläge. Mit all den Fakten und mit dem, was Severus zwischen den Zeilen der Artikel im Tagesprophet lesen konnte, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass die Zeit gekommen war. Das Brennen an Dracos und seinem linkem Unterarm sprach für sich. Die finale Schlacht stand kurz bevor und Severus war sich sicher zu wissen, wo sie stattfinden würde. Hogwarts! Severus musste sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Er würde sein Wort halten und Harry im letzten Kampf zur Seite stehen. Das hatte es Albus versprochen und zwar wenige Monate vor dessen Tod, an dem Severus selbst die Schuld trug.


	2. Die Dementoren

Wertgegenstände und Geld ließen Severus und Draco bei der alten Dame zurück, bei der sie gelebt hatten, bevor sie sich nach Hogwarts aufmachten. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst waren, rechneten beide nicht damit, bis zum Sonnenuntergang zu überleben. Der rote Feuerball, der am Horizont versinken würde, wäre womöglich das Letzte, das sie sehen würde. Den Tod fürchteten sie nicht. Draco vermutete beinahe, Severus würde es begrüßen, sollte er am heutigen Tage heldenhaft sein Leben verlieren.

Sie gingen ein Stück, bevor sie, was sie wegen der Überwachungen des Ministeriums seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatten, apparierten. An der Grenze zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts kamen sie an – mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Nach fünf Jahren Abstinenz von dieser beengenden Art zu reisen musste sich Draco übergeben. Von den ekelerregenden Geräuschen ließ sich Severus nicht irritieren. Er war längst dabei, die Umgebung mit seinem scharfen Blick auszukundschaften. Bald war die Grenze nach Hogwarts überwunden. Kein magischer Schutzwall hatte ihnen den Weg versperrt. Womöglich eine Vorsorge von Albus, vermutete Severus. In sicherem Abstand erspähte er jede Menge Auroren und mutige Zauberer, die sich vor der Schule postiert hatten. In der schmalen Person zwischen den vielen anderen glaubte er, Harry zu erkennen. Als es Draco wieder besser ging, schlichen sie gemeinsam, belegt mit einem Beachte-mich-nicht-Zauber, zu einem Hügel. Hinter einem Felsen, der klobig aus der Wiese herausragte, fanden sie Schutz. Unbemerkt konnten sie von ihrer Position aus beide Seiten beobachten.

Die Todesser warteten hinter dem Hügel, außer Sichtweite der Auroren. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, um Details erkennen zu können. Zwischen den vielen maskierten Männern und Frauen stand er, der Dunkle Lord. Ein Schauer lief Severus über den Rücken, als er Voldemort nach all den Jahren wieder begegnete.

„Was ist da drüben?", flüsterte Draco.  
„_Er_", war die knappe und gleichzeitig allessagende Antwort, die seinen jungen Begleiter auf der Stelle mundtot machte.

Ängstlich drückte sich Draco gegen den Felsen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er hoffte innig, dass niemand es hören könnte. Für ihn selbst war es so laut wie der Trommelwirbel einer schottischen Militärparade. Nichts in der Welt würde er tun, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen. Verräter mussten große Qualen erleiden. Die Geschichten, die er über die brutale Ermordung Karkaroffs gehört hatte, wurden damals den neuen Todessern gern als Warnung erzählt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er zu seinem Patenonkel hinüber.

Voldemort nie wieder sehen zu müssen war ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch. Allein das Versprechen, das er Albus gegeben hatte, zwang Severus, sich diesem dunklen Zauberer zu stellen. Die Anhänger lauschten gerade den letzten Anweisungen ihres Gebieters, bevor sie zum ersten Schlag ausholen wollten. Vier Todesser instruierten nach Voldemorts Rede die unzähligen Männer und Frauen, die durch ihre schwarzen Roben geschlechtslos schienen und wie Puppen wirkten, denen man durchweg das Gleiche angezogen hatte. Sie schienen nicht sofort angreifen zu wollen, denn einige setzten sich auf den Boden, um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln oder einfach nur, um auf den nächsten Befehl zu warten.

Mit einem Male wurde es entsetzlich kalt. Man konnte den eigenen Atem sehen. Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und begann zu zittern. Er beobachtete Severus dabei, wie der den Himmel absuchte.

„Da", hauchte er fast unhörbar, so dass Draco ebenfalls aufblickte.

Der erste Plan des Feindes bestand darin, die Dementoren als Vorboten des Krieges nach Hogwarts zu senden. Sie sollten zu Beginn des Kampfes die meisten Gegner dahinraffen, bevor die Todesser auch nur einen Finger krümmen müssten. Draco und Severus betrachteten die finsteren Kreaturen, die unheilvoll über ihnen schwebten und den Tag verdunkelten. Der Tau auf umliegenden Blumen und Gräsern gefror aufgrund des Frostes, der die finsteren Geschöpfe umgab. Die Seelenräuber waren gierig nach Küssen.

Vor Dementoren hatte Draco keine Angst. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte Severus ihm den Patronuszauber beigebracht. So war Draco der Erste, der selbstsicher seinen Zauberstab auf die Dementoren richtete. Ein Gedanke an Vater und Mutter bescherte ihm das benötigte Hochgefühl, bevor er leise den Zauberspruch sagte.

„Expecto Patronum!" Seinem Stab entsprang ein gleißend silberner Schweif, der sich alsbald zu einem riesigen Bären formte – drei Mal größer als ein Schwarzbär.

Den silbernen Schutzherrn konnten auch andere sehen.

Vor Hogwarts hatten Harry und sein Gefolge sich hinter fast durchsichtigen, magischen Schutzwänden aufgehalten, die gegen die ersten Attacken Deckung bieten sollten. Trotz der Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, wagten die Vögel wie üblich, dem Sonnenlicht fröhlich entgegenzuzwitschern, als wäre es ein normaler Tag. In der Ferne machte Harry die ersten Dementoren aus, die dunkle Gewitterwolken hinter sich herzogen. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er den bärengleichen Patronus, der so gewaltig war, dass niemand diesen beeindruckenden Zauber übersehen konnte. Die silbernen Strahlen eines zweiten Patronus formten sich bereits über dem entfernt gelegenen Hügel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte angestrengt den Hügel ab, aber er konnte niemanden ausmachen. Harry fragte sich, wer sich dort hinten wohl aufhalten würde. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wer die Dementoren abwehrte, noch bevor sie sich Hogwarts nähern konnten. Dort hinten hatte er niemanden aus seinem Trupp postiert. Eine vage Vermutung machte sich in ihm breit, aber bevor er handelte, wollte er sie bestätigt wissen.

„Moody, komm mal her!", rief Harry wie einen Befehl. Der alte Auror lauschte aufmerksam, als Harry fragte: „Kannst du vielleicht jemanden dort hinter dem Hügel sehen? Etwa 150 Meter von hier. Der Patronus kam aus der Richtung."  
Mit seinem hellblauen, magischen Auge folgte Moody Harrys Zeigefinger. Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte er mit grantiger Stimme: „Ja, da hinten … Sieht aus wie dieser Malfoy … und … Ist nicht wahr! Sollte das etwa Snape sein? Der ist überfällig!" Alastor wollte seinen Stab heben, doch mit festem Griff hielt Harry ihn am Unterarm fest.  
„Niemand wird den beiden etwas tun."

Alastor blickte Harry in die Augen, aber nicht, weil er an ihm zweifelte, sondern weil er hoffte, eine Erklärung für diese Entscheidung zu finden. Offenbar fand er eine, denn Alastor schlug ihm einmal auf die Schulter und ging wieder zu seinen Posten.

Der Patronus von Severus hatte sich komplett manifestiert und sich in die Lüfte erhoben. Severus' gigantischer Vogel, der eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Phönix Fawkes aufwies, leistete Dracos stattlichem Bären Gesellschaft. Er wehrte die Dementoren ab, die sich auf Draco und ihn stürzen wollten. Erst jetzt stand Draco Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber nichtsdestotrotz feuerte er murmelnd, fast betend, seinen Patronus an und lenkte dessen Richtung. Severus blickte stolz gen Himmel, als er seinen silbernen Schutzherrn dabei beobachtete, wie der die Dementoren mit der riesigen Spannweite seiner Flügel in die Flucht schlug. Beide Patronuszauber zusammen waren fast genauso stark wie Harrys Hirsch. Als besagter Zwölfender durch die Luft preschte, zogen die Dementoren sich vollends zurück. In sicherer Entfernung erkannte Draco seinen Ex-Erzfeind und er wusste, dass Harry ihn auch gesehen haben musste.

Ohne es zu wissen, dachte Harry ganz ähnlich wie Draco. Unterbelichtet, wie es ihm früher viele Leute, besonders seine Verwandten, ständig einreden wollten, war Harry keineswegs. Er wusste genau, dass Malfoy und Snape sich dort hinten aufhielten, auch wenn es ihn irritierte, dass sie offenbar auf seiner Seite waren und für das Gute kämpften. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Hügel ab und bestaunte den silbernen Phönix, der mit Leichtigkeit die Dementoren mit seinen Schwingen vom Himmel fegte. Der Vogel ließ Erinnerungen in ihm aufkommen. Mit einem Male klangen ihm Dumbledores Worte im Ohr. Sein ehemaliger Schuldirektor hatte nie an Snape gezweifelt. Stets hatte er beteuert, dass er gute Gründe haben würde, Snape sein vollstes Vertrauen zu schenken und zwar ohne jede Einschränkung. Aus einem Gefühl heraus wusste Harry, dass er ihm heute ebenfalls trauen sollte.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück." Remus hatte es richtig erkannt. Die letzten Dementoren traten den Rückweg an.  
„Von wem stammen die beiden Patronusgestalten?", fragte Hermine, die zwischen Remus und Tonks stand, den Stab fest mit der Faust umklammert und bereit zum Kampf.  
„Malfoy und Snape."

Nicht nur Hermine, sondern alle, die um Harry herumstanden und ihn gehört hatten, blickten ihn erstaunt an. Die größten Augen hatte Susan Bones gemacht. Es war nicht bekannt, dass Todesser zu einem Patronus imstande waren. Entweder waren Severus und Draco die einzigen Ausnahmen oder sie waren keine überzeugten Anhänger Voldemorts.

Bedächtig trat Kingsley an Harry heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Soll ich ein Auge auf die beiden werfen?"  
„Nein", winkte Harry ab, „die haben ihren Plan, wir haben unseren. Wir brauchen jede helfende Hand. Sie kommen uns bestimmt nicht in die Quere." Kingsley nickte.  
„Aber Harry …"  
„Ron", unterbrach er seinen Freund, „bitte nicht." An Kingsley gewandt bat er: „Sag den anderen Bescheid, dass den beiden kein Haar gekrümmt werden soll, es sei denn, sie greifen uns an." Harry blickte zu dem Hügel hinüber, hinter dem sich die beiden in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. „Aber das wird nicht passieren", fügte Harry leise hinzu.

Kingsley nickte und begann damit, diese Information an den Mann zu bringen. Die Nachricht über die Anwesenheit von Snape und dem jungen Malfoy verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens und ehemalige Schulkameraden aus Dumbledores Armee standen dieser Information ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber, aber niemand bezweifelte Harrys Anweisung. Es gab heute Wichtigeres zu erledigen, als zwei vergangenen Feinden nachzujagen, die sich jetzt wieder lieb Kind machen wollten oder tatsächlich aus Überzeugung gegen Voldemort antraten. Das alles könnte man später klären, wenn es überhaupt ein Später geben würde.

Harry hörte, wie sein bester Freund mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sagte: „Malfoy und Snape!" Ron konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry bei diesen beiden so gelassen bleiben konnte.  
Zum Glück übernahm Hermine es, ihren Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, indem sie ihm etwas anders vor Augen hielt. „Da hinten, Ron", sie zeigte geradeaus, „läuft irgendwo dein ehemaliges Haustier herum." Vor Wut verzog Ron das Gesicht. „Konzentriere dich auf den."  
„Die Ratte mach ich fertig!", versprach Ron angriffslustig.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, Malfoy und Snape so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Harry war sich nicht sicher. Andererseits wusste er von seinen Kontaktmännern, dass die beiden bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen waren. Es war der Schutzzauber von Snape gewesen, der ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, in den beiden Verbündete sehen zu dürfen. Für einen Patronus dieses Ausmaßes, das wusste Harry aus eigener Erfahrung, benötigte man starke, sehr glückliche Erinnerungen. In dem silbernen Vogel hatte Harry Dumbledores Phoenix wiedererkannt. Daraus schlussfolgerte er, dass Snape an einer glücklichen Erinnerung mit Albus festhielt, um so einen gigantischen Patronus erschaffen zu können. Die Patronusgestalten von Snape und Malfoy hatten die letzten Dementoren erfolgreich abgewehrt und somit Voldemorts ersten Plan vereitelt.

„Gut gemacht!", sagte Harry triumphierend zu sich selbst. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Die Todesser müssten sich selbst bemühen, wenn es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen sollte. Zuversichtlich blickte er hinter sich und betrachtete die Gesichter seiner Mitstreiter. Hier waren alle zusammen. Neben seinen engsten Freunden, die auch seine Familie darstellte, befanden sich Auroren unter ihnen und alte Klassenkameraden. Nach dem Tod von Albus hatten sich die DA und der Orden des Phönix zusammengeschlossen. Als er Minervas Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, glaubte er, dass auch sie an den Tod des Direktors zu denken schien, denn er sah die gleiche Trauer in ihren Augen, die er damals bei der Beerdigung schon gesehen hatte. Vor ein paar Stunden, als sich alle hier eingefunden hatte, um die Schutzwälle zu errichten, war Harry allein zum weißen Marmorgrab am See gegangen. Er hatte Albus erzählt, dass heute der große Tag wäre – der Tag, an dem sich endgültig entscheiden sollte, ob künftig Licht oder Dunkelheit, Freiheit oder Knechtschaft herrschen würde. Von diesem Gespräch auf wundersame Weise im Herzen gestärkt war er zurück zum Schloss gegangen, wo er bis jetzt auf Voldemort wartete.

Bei seinen Freunden fühlte sich Harry sicher. Es war ihm gleich, ob er heute sterben müsste. Wichtig war nur, Voldemort mit in den Tod zu reißen. Kein einziges Horkrux war mehr übrig. Voldemorts Seele war mittlerweile so mickrig, dass er daran gescheitert war, sie noch ein weiteres Mal zu spalten. Diese Information hatte er von dem gleichen Kontaktmann, der auch den Tag des Angriffs genannt hatte. Nacheinander waren alle Seelenteile des Dunklen Lords gefunden und zerstört worden. Einige aus der DA hatte dabei geholfen, wie Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermine, Susan und Ginny. Bei dem Gedanken blickte sich Harry um, doch auf die Schnelle fand er Ginny nicht. Seufzend richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorn. Wenn er das den Tag überstehen sollte, würde ihn sein erster Impuls zu Ginny treiben, um sie zurückzugewinnen. Ohne sie war er ein unvollständiges Lebewesen, denn sein Herz gehörte ihr. Schon seit langem.

Der Sieg lag allein in Harrys Händen. Niemand würde es wagen, eine Entscheidung von ihm anzuzweifeln. Zwar ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, aber jeder hatte versichert, Snape und Malfoy – zumindest heute – in Ruhe zu lassen.

Aus seinem linken Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry, dass Snape und Draco sich dem Schloss näherten. Nach einem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, warum das so war. Die ersten Todesser verließen den Schutz des Hügels und stürmten frontal auf Harry und seine Mitstreiter zu.

„Es geht los!", rief er warnend an seine Leute.

Es waren viel mehr Todesser, als man im Vorfeld befürchtet hatte. Schätzungen lagen bei etwa 150, doch hier stürmte mindestens die doppele Anzahl vermummter Gestalten auf Hogwarts zu. Es waren viel mehr, als Moody durch den Hügel hindurch hatte erspähen können.

Die Schlacht begann …


	3. Der Endkampf

Hinter dem Felsen warteten Draco und Severus, bis die Todesser auf Hogwarts zustürmten. Sie verließen den schützenden Hügel erst, nachdem sie sicher waren, nicht mehr sofort von ihnen gesehen zu werden. Mit einem selbst entwickelten Zauberspruch sorgte Severus zusätzlich dafür, dass man Draco und ihm nur wenig Beachtung schenkte. Apparation war bei so einem Getümmel viel zu gefährlich, aber nicht nur deswegen rannten Draco und Severus ungefähr fünfzig Meter seitlich hinter den Todessern hinterher. Einige der Todesser versuchten es. Sie apparierten mit einem krachenden Geräusch, nur um sich kurz darauf mit zerrissenen Körpern zu materialisieren. Die Macht des Schlosses, die starken Schutzzauber um Hogwarts herum, hatte die Todesser zersplintert. Die, die noch über einen Unterkiefer verfügten, schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Wie erhofft schenkten die schwarzen Gestalten den beiden Abtrünnigen keine Beachtung. Der Feind war auf die Auroren fixiert, die bereits damit begonnen hatten, ihre Flüche gegen die vermummten Gegner zu schleudern. Ein magischer Kampf war ein farbenfrohes Spektakel und beinahe schön anzusehen, wenn die Gefahr nicht so groß wäre, dabei sein Leben zu verlieren.

Von Severus hatte Draco etliche Zaubersprüche gelernt, die einen Gegner unschädlich machen würden. Er visierte die hinterherhinkenden Todesser nacheinander an und begann damit, Voldemorts stürmende Armee von hinten zu reduzieren, so dass die anderen den Verlust nicht auf der Stelle bemerken würden. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab zielsicher wie eine Fliegenklatsche, und trotz der großen Entfernung fiel ein Todesser nach dem anderen bewegungslos zu Boden. Sie waren unfähig, sich zu rühren, unfähig zu kämpfen und es war unmöglich, von ihren Alliierten mit einem Gegenzauber erlöst zu werden. Nur sein eigener Stab konnte die Flüche wieder aufheben. So verlor Voldemort bereits viele seiner Todesser allein an Draco und Severus. Die überwältigten Feinde lagen friedlich und vollkommen harmlos auf dem Gras im Schein der Mittagssonne und warteten auf das Ende des Krieges.

In seinem Leben hatte Draco noch nie jemanden getötet und das sollte sich, wenn es nach ihm ginge, heute nicht ändern. Severus lief direkt vor ihm und schoss seitlich immer wieder Flüche auf die Todesser. Die hatten letztendlich bemerkt, woher die gezielten Angriffe kamen. Vier von ihnen lösten sich vom Rest, der weiter nach Hogwarts stürmte. Einer der Todesser schoss wortlos einen Avada Kedavra. Draco sprang rechtzeitig zur Seite und landete auf einer abgerissenen Gliedmaße. Der grüne Lichtblitz verfehlte ihn nur knapp und hinterließ eine erdige Narbe auf der Wiese. Als der gleiche Todesser mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit auf Draco zugestürmt kam, traf er den Feind mit einem modifizierten Petrificus Totalus direkt an der Brust. Die Gestalt mit der weißen Maske und der schwarzen Robe gefror abrupt. Durch den vorherigen Sprint fiel sie mit hohem Tempo vornüber. Der Kopf des Todessers kollidierte mit einem Stein. Im gleichen Moment war ein unheilvoll lautes, knackendes Geräusch zu vernehmen, welches Draco das Blut ihn den Adern gefrieren ließ. Angsterfüllt dachte er an seinen Vater und er flehte, dass es nicht er sein würde, der dort schwer verletzt am Boden lag. Dass Severus die anderen drei Todesser überwältigt hatte und weiter zum Schloss rannte, hatte Draco vor lauter Entsetzen nicht bemerkt.

Mit heftig zitternder Atmung starrte Draco auf den leblos wirkenden Körper vor sich. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um eines. Die Angst, seinen Vater verloren zu haben, ließ seinen Körper beben. Nur kurz entwich ihm ein herzzerreißendes Flehen: „Vater!" Er eilte auf den Verletzten zu, erstarrte blitzartig vor Angst, als ein weiterer Todesser auftauchte und die Szenerie seelenruhig betrachtete. Auf der Stelle richtete Draco seinen Stab auf den observierenden Feind, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Die Arme des Betrachters hingen schlaff an dessen Seiten herab; der Zauberstab zwischen den behandschuhten Fingern verweilte in einer lockeren Position, die keinen plötzlichen Angriff zulassen würde. Skeptisch und weiterhin seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtend beäugte Draco den Todesser, während er sich dem am Boden liegenden Verletzten näherte. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, befand sich Draco nur noch am Rande der Schlacht, die sich direkt vor dem Schloss abspielte.

Von allen anderen ungeachtet verweilte der in schwarz gekleideten Feind ruhig auf seinem Fleck, blieb völlig unbeeindruckt von dem entfernten Getöse der Schlacht, den Schreien, den Hilferufen, dem Zischen und Grollen der Flüche. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund verhexte Draco den friedfertig wirkenden Todesser nicht. Dennoch blieb er, wie Severus es ihm gelehrt hatte, ständig auf der Hut, während er sich dem Verletzten näherte und sich letztendlich neben ihn kniete. Augen und Zauberstab hatte er die ganze Zeit über auf den anderen Todesser gerichtet. Tastend schälte er dem Regungslosen einige Teile der gebrochenen Maske vom Gesicht als wären sie abgeplatzte Stücken einer Porzellanpuppe. Für nur eine Sekunde blickte Draco nach unten und erkannte sofort das blutverschmierte Gesicht und die leblosen Augen seiner Tante. Der Schädel war gespalten. Mit der freien Hand fühlte er nach einem Puls, aber er spürte keinen.

Es verschaffte ihm nur wenig Erleichterung zu wissen, durch diesen Unfall nicht seinen Vater, dafür jedoch seine Tante getötet zu haben. Langsam erhob er sich wieder, den Feind unablässig mit den Augen fixierend. Draco schluckte hörbar, bevor er unsicher fragte: „Vater?" Der Todesser erhob wie in Zeitlupe seine freie Hand und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf. Schon beim Anblick der langen, blonden Haare musste Draco gegen aufkommende Tränen kämpfen. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand bebte vor Anspannung, wie damals, als er Professor Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm gegenüberstand. Langsam entfernte der Todesser die Maske vom Gesicht und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Das ausgezehrte Gesicht seines Vaters kam zum Vorschein, und obwohl er ihm bereits näher kam, verhexte Draco ihn nicht.

Bald standen sie sich gegenüber. Lucius lächelte müde. Seine Augen zeugten von tiefer Traurigkeit, als er seinen Sohn betrachtete und feststellte, wie sehr dieser gewachsen und zu einem jungen Mann geworden war. Betrübt darüber, seinen Jungen so lange Zeit nicht gesehen zu haben, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmete zur Beruhigung tief durch. Draco beobachtete ihn weiterhin mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Als Lucius die Augen wieder öffnete, hob er schwächlich die Hand und reichte Draco den eigenen Zauberstab.

„Nimm ihn, Draco", bat Lucius mit einem Flüstern. Panisch riss Draco seinem Vater den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Ohne ihn ging nur noch wenig Gefahr von einem Zauberer aus. „Nun denn, verhex mich", forderte sein Vater resignierend.  
„Vater, ich …" Draco bekam keine Chance, seinen Satz zu beenden.  
„Verhex mich!", befahl Lucius mit barscher Stimme. Als sein Sohn sich nicht rührte, erklärte Lucius mit Nachdruck: „Draco, ich bin des Kämpfens müde! Ich habe es satt, einem Wahnsinnigen zu folgen, dessen einziges Bestreben bestenfalls noch darin besteht, seinen eigenen Tod zu vermeiden. Durch seine Angst vor dem Ableben hat er seine einst so erstrebenswerten Ziele aufgegeben. Er befreit mich und all die anderen aus Askaban, damit wir zusehen dürfen, wie er sich am heutigen Tage abermals an seiner Obsession versucht, die er vor über zwanzig Jahren schon in der Gestalt eines Kleinkindes nicht töten konnte. Ich", Lucius legte eine Hand auf die Brust, „habe nicht einmal mehr Angst vorm Sterben, Draco. Jetzt nicht mehr, wo ich weiß, dass du am Leben bist. Und nun, bitte, mach mich unschädlich. Askaban wird für mich keine neue Erfahrung sein."

Severus hatte kehrtgemacht, weil Draco ihm nicht mehr gefolgt war. Als er sich an die beiden Personen heranschlich, hörte er Lucius' Worte. Nur deshalb zeigte sich Severus. Sofort erkannte Lucius seinen einstigen Verbündeten, der sich leise genähert hatte, und sagte mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich hatte es gehofft. So warst du es also, der sich seiner angenommen hat." Snape nickte bejahend. Nachdem Lucius zitternd ausgeatmet hatte, erwiderte er: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es warst, Severus. Nun weiß ich, dass er eine Chance hat."

Draco musste daraufhin lächeln, während ihm ungewollt eine Träne über die Wangen lief, die er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Nachdem Lucius seinen Sohn ein drittes Mal aufgefordert hatte, verhexte dieser ihn und machte Lucius zu einem der vielen Todesser, die überwältigt am Boden liegend die Schlacht abwarteten, um am Ende nach Askaban gebracht zu werden. Treu verweilte er an der Seite seines Vaters und betrachtete ihn. Endlich, nach unzähligen Albträumen, hatte er ihn gefunden. Sehr bald würden Auroren kommen, die ihm seinen Vater wieder wegnehmen würden. Jede Sekunde nutzte Draco, um bei ihm zu sein. Er hielt sogar die durch den Zauber ganz steife Hand und war einfach nur froh, dass er ihn nicht im Kampf verloren war.

Während der Flucht mit Severus war es Draco nicht möglich gewesen, Kontakt zu seinen Eltern herzustellen. Von Severus hatte er alle Hintergründe erfahren, beispielsweise dass sein Vater die Gunst des Dunklen Lords verloren hatte. Der Vorfall im Ministerium, die zerbrochene Prophezeiung, der darauf folgende Aufenthalt seines Vaters in Askaban. Voldemort war mehr als nur ungehalten über die Unfähigkeit des einst als seine rechte Hand gelobten Mannes. Um Lucius zu bestrafen, gab Voldemort dessen Sohn eine schier unerfüllbare Aufgabe. Wenigstens hatte Draco einen Weg gefunden, die Todesser sicher nach Hogwarts zu bringen, aber er scheiterte – wie von Voldemort berechnet – an dem eigentlichen Auftrag: dem Mord an Dumbledore. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gewusst, dass Lucius' Spross dazu nicht in der Lage wäre. Dracos einkalkuliertes Versagen und etwaiger Tod sollte Lucius' Strafe für die verpatzte Aktion im Ministerium sein. Womit weder der Lord noch Lucius gerechnet hatte, war der Unbrechbare Schwur zwischen Severus und Narzissa. In dem Moment, als Severus seinen Schwur eingehalten hatte und an Dracos Stelle den Auftrag ausführte, hatte er dem Dunklen Lord einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Weder Severus noch Draco waren seit diesem Moment vor Voldemort sicher. Beide mussten fliehen. Es blieb keine andere Wahl. Narzissa war vorzeitig untergetaucht. Draco vermutete, dass seine Mutter, schlau wie sie war, sich an einem Ort versteckt hielt, der nicht einmal vom Dunklen Lord ausfindig gemacht werden konnte. Nach dem Tod von Dumbledore und der Flucht von Severus und Draco stand Lucius Malfoy weiterhin in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords – auf der untersten Stufe der Ergebenen, noch tiefer als Peter Pettigrew. Aus Askaban befreit wurde er scheinbar, um bei der Vorbereitung zur finalen Schlacht zu helfen. In Wirklichkeit hoffte Voldemort jedoch, durch Lucius eine Spur zu dem Verräter Snape zu bekommen. Doch auch Lucius wusste nicht, wo die beiden sich aufhalten konnten. Wenn der Dunkle Lord seinem Zorn freien Lauf gelassen hatte, sollte sich Malfoy senior nur daran erinnern, wie es Verrätern wie Karkaroff erging, und wie gütig Voldemort war, ihn am Leben zu lassen.

„Bleib hier, Draco. Es wird bald vorbei sein", sagte Severus, bevor er sich von ihm entfernte. Nur am Rande bemerkte Draco, dass die Anzahl der Todesser stark abgenommen hatte. Einige Anhänger wandten sich noch während der Schlacht vom Dunklen Lord ab und flohen feige in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Nur wenige entkamen. Draco beobachtete, wie Severus derweil direkt auf Harry zu rannte. Voldemort hatte den gleichen Weg eingeschlagen.

Aus der Ferne konnte Draco Voldemort ausmachen, der sich Harry mit übermütigem Gehabe näherte. Am Ende war es – wie vorherbestimmt – Harry, der Voldemorts Leben endgültig auslöschte. Zwei helfende Hände unterstützten ihn, ohne die es ihm das eigene Leben hätte kosten können. Neben seinem bewegungslosen Vater kniend wurde Draco am Ende der Schlacht Zeuge von der Niederlage des Dunklen Lords.

Einer der Männer an Harrys Seite war Severus, der Voldemort unter Dauerbeschuss hielt und ihn somit unfähig machte zu handeln. Der andere war ein alter Mann mit einem langen, silberfarbenen Bart. Draco blinzelte einige Male und fragte sich, ob seine Sinne ihm einen Streich spielten. Der langbärtige Zauberer bombardierte Voldemort ebenfalls mit Zaubersprüchen und verhinderte, dass dieser sich von Snapes zermürbenden Attacken erholen konnte. Im Sekundentakt wurde Voldemort von den Flüchen der beiden Männer getroffen, die ihn schwächten, aber nicht töten konnten. Er starb einfach nicht. Als Harry hervortrat und seinen Zauberstab auf den Gegner richtete, löste sich eine goldfarbene Magiekugel aus seinem Stab. Sie beendete Voldemorts Leben für immer.

Am Ende waren es zwei mächtige Zauberer, die die Kräfte des Dunklen Lords drosselten, damit der von Voldemort gezeichnete Junge ihn besiegen konnte.

Voldemort war tot.

Alles wurde ruhig.


	4. Der Phönix kehrt zurück

Wie die Blüten der Boretsch, die vereinzelt auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts spross, so Lichtblau und klar schien der Himmel, als wolle er den Gleichklang des nach langer Zeit errungenen Friedens widerspiegeln. Beschwingter als zuvor sangen die Vögel ihre Melodien, die bis an die Ohren der Sieger drangen und sie mit sich und ihrer Welt in Einklang brachten.

Mit Erleichterung starrte Harry auf den toten Körper vor sich. Voldemorts Magie war nun vollends vergangen, nachdem sie unaufhaltsam aus dem Körper des dunklen Zauberers hinausgeströmt war. Die dunkelmagische Zauberkraft war dahin und hinterließ den leblosen Körper eines gutaussehenden Mannes mittleren Alters, der frei von schlangenartigen Zügen im Tode wieder einem Menschen glich. Der Anblick von Tom Riddles sterblichen Überresten nahm ihm einen Stein vom Herzen. Der Moment gleich nach dessen Tod ließ Harrys Narbe wohlig kribbeln, als würde sich etwas aus ihr lösen; als würde sich eine Verbindung zu Voldemort endgültig verflüchtigen. Mit einem Male fühlte er sich frei und überglücklich, geradezu euphorisch. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig, um den Moment für sich festzuhalten. Zufriedenheit hatte seinen Geist eingenommen und machte ihn frei von Kummer, Furcht und Hass.

So ausgeglichen hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Es schien, als hätte sich seine Gefühlswelt mit einem Male eingependelt, was für Harry ein überwältigendes Erlebnis darstellte. Und als er mit geschlossenen Augen so dastand und voller Hingabe den Liedern von Goldammer und Feldlerche lauschte, hörte er plötzlich einen anderen, viel schöneren und fröhlicheren Gesang. Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute gen Himmel. Dort kreisend erblickten er einen Vogel mit scharlachrotem Gefieder. Es war der Phoenix, den er das allererste Mal in Dumbledores Büro bewundern durfte. Fawkes landete graziös auf den Schultern eines älteren Mannes. Als Harry seinen Blick von dem prachtvollen Vogel lösen konnte, schaute er einem lächelnden Professor Dumbledore direkt ins Gesicht. Das lebendige Zwinkern in dessen Augen ließ Harry vor Freude lachen und weinen. Der Phönix erhob sich wieder von Dumbledores Schultern und flog hinauf zu den hohen Türmen des Schlosses an den Ort, den er wieder sein Zuhause nennen wollte.

Rechts von Harry stand ein ausgemergelter Snape. Seit über fünf Jahren hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauend starrte der Zaubertränkemeister den tot geglaubten Direktor an. Mit Erleichterung hörte Harry etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, es je vermisst zu haben. Eine ölige Stimme zischte den älteren Mann an. Ein für Snape völlig untypisches Beben in dessen Worten ließ ahnen, wie tief bewegt er war. Stellenweise wurde seine Stimme durch Kontraktionen des Zwerchfells dazu gezwungen, zu unterbrechen und ruckartig Luft zu holen, was dazu führte, dass man Schluchzer wahrzunehmen glaubte. Sehr deutlich war aber zu hören, dass Snape aufgeregt war, denn er tat etwas, was sich niemand zuvor jemals gewagt hatte. Er schrie Dumbledore an. „Sei verdammt, du alter Narr! Du verdammter …" Snape ging drei Schritte nach rechts, blieb abrupt stehen. „Verflucht seist du, du verflixter, alter Mann. Du verfluchter …"

Für Harry war es einfach unglaublich mitzuerleben, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer, dessen steinerne Miene niemals irgendwelche Regungen auch nur erahnen ließ, momentan von einer solch starken Gefühlswallung ergriffen war, dass er sogar vor so vielen Menschen seine Beherrschung verlor. Nur schwer konnte Harry sich vorstellen, wie man sich fühlen musste, einem Mann gegenüberzustehen, den man ermordet zu haben glaubte. Erklärungen waren keine nötig. Harry wusste in diesem Moment, dass Snape damals dazu gezwungen gewesen war, das Leben des Schulleiters zu beenden, auch wenn er dies nicht gewollt hatte. Snapes Gefühlsausbruch verdeutlichte ihm, wie froh dieser war, Dumbledore wohlauf zu wissen. Fünf lange Jahre hatte Snape mit dieser schweren Schuld leben müssen. Jetzt war nicht nur erfreut, sondern gleichermaßen erzürnt darüber war, nur eine Marionette in Dumbledores Plänen gewesen zu sein. Am Ende siegte dennoch die Erleichterung darüber, den Schulleiter wieder lebendig zu sehen. In erster Linie mag es Wut gewesen sein, vielleicht aber auch das Gefühl der inneren Befreiung, weshalb Snape unmerklich feuchte Augen, während er Dumbledore weiterhin, mittlerweile nur halbherzig, zornige Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf, die kaum noch verständlich waren. Dumbledore ertrug Snapes Worte gelassen und lächelte sanft wie eh und je.

Seit über zwei Jahrzehnten war Severus nicht mehr so ergriffen gewesen. Es machte ihn stutzig, dass er so häufig blinzeln musste, manchmal nur noch verschwommen sah. Beides brachte ihn beinahe vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht. In seinem ganzen Leben war er nur einmal so einem Gefühlsausbruch erlegen. Verwundert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass er zu solch einer Regung überhaupt noch fähig war. Die feuchten Wangen trocknete er dezent an den Ärmeln seines Umhangs, während er aufgeregt und bebend vor sich her murmelte. Er war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, einen verständlichen Satz hervorzubringen, weil er sich innerlich zerrissen glaubte. Er war verwirrt, wütend und ergriffen zugleich. Es war zu viel für ihn.

Lächelnd blickte Dumbledore Snape an, bevor er ihn vertraut zu sich heranwinkte. Severus war auf der Stelle bei ihm, ergriff ihn an den Oberarmen und blickte in das vertraute, runzlige Gesicht. Er wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass er sich nicht täuschte. Dumbledore stand tatsächlich hier. Begierig ergriff Snape den lilafarbenen Umhang mit den Fäusten, ohne zu wissen, ob er den alten Mann aus lauter Verdruss in der Luft zerreißen oder aufgrund der im tiefsten Innern gefühlten Entlastung umarmen sollte. Verdient hätte er beides. Vor seiner eigenen Schandtat war Snape mehrmals zurückgeschreckt. Sein gequälter Geist hatte ihm den Mord wieder und wieder vorgespielt, jeden einzelnen Moment, selbst das Flehen Dumbledores, das ihn dazu angehalten hatte, bedingungslos dem Plan zu folgen. Diese allgegenwärtige Last war mit einem Male von ihm gefallen. Nicht nur Poeten verkündeten in ihren Weisheiten, dass Tränen das Resultat einer bewegten Seele wären. Gerade das machte für Snape das Unfassbare aus. Zwischen Dumbledores langem, silbernen Bart und dem üppig wallenden Umhang vergrub er sein Gesicht. Die eigenen Schluchzer, die ihm selbst so fremd waren, versuchte er genauso zu unterdrücken wie die Tränen.

Der Anblick des stets so griesgrämigen und furchteinflößenden Mitglieds des Phönixordens, nun verletzlich und zerbrechlich, der liebevoll von dem wiederauferstandenen Dumbledore wie ein lang verlorener Sohn gedrückt wurde, berührte Harry zutiefst. Dieses Bild sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Nichts und niemand hielt ihn auf, als er zu den beiden hinüberging und seine Arme um sie schlang. Gedankenverloren löste Snape einen Arm und legte ihn auf Harrys Schultern ab. Dass Snape jemals einem anderen als Dumbledore solch eine Vertrautheit entgegenbringen würde, überraschte Harry, aber er nahm die bedeutungsvolle Geste dankend an und erwiderte sie, doch weil Snape viel größer als er war, umfasste Harry nur dessen dürre Taille und nicht die Schultern. Eine Eintracht dieser Art war heute erlaubt. Heute war alles erlaubt, denn Voldemort war gefallen.

Aufgrund von Dumbledores gemurmelten Worten bemerkte Harry, dass der ehemalige Direktor beruhigend auf Snape einredete und ihm Trost spendete, was der Mann bitter nötig hatte. Was Snape in all den Jahren durchmachen musste, konnte Harry nicht einmal erahnen. Er glaubte zu hören, wie Dumbledore den Zaubertränkemeister mit sehr persönlichen Anreden bedachte, wie man sie sonst nur für seine Kinder übrighatte. Mit einer Hand strich er über Snapes schmutziges und in den Jahren lang gewachsenes Haar. Snape hingegen flüsterte wieder und wieder, wie sehr er den Direktor vermisst hatte.

Ein Bild der Einigkeit wie dieses war nicht nur ein seltenes, sondern zudem ein nur schwer vorstellbares, wenn man nicht von sich behaupten konnte, es mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben. Das mag der Grund gewesen sein, weshalb sich eine Traube neugieriger Auroren und Mitstreiter um die sich in den Armen liegenden Männer versammelt hatte. Keiner der drei bemerkte, dass sie wie ein seltenes Kunstwerk betrachtet wurden. All die mutigen Zauberer, die an Harrys Seite gekämpft hatten, blickten verdutzt drein, was man niemandem zum Vorwurf machen konnte. Erst nach und nach begriffen sie, dass Albus Dumbledore leibhaftig vor ihnen stand. Bei jedem Einzelnen war die Freude darüber größer als der Drang zu erfahren, wie das möglich sein konnte. Minerva legte eine flache Hand auf ihre Brust, um ihr Herz zu beruhigen. Der Anblick von Severus Snape brachte ebenfalls einige der Kämpfer zum Lächeln, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ein weiterer von ihnen war Remus Lupin, dem gerade vor Augen geführt wurde, dass er nie falsch gelegen hatte, Dumbledores Urteil bis zum Ende zu vertrauen. Der Anblick von Dumbledore, Snape und Potter führte zudem jedermann vor Augen, dass Snape kein Verräter war. Er hatte den Direktor niemals ermordet, obwohl er all die Jahre offensichtlich genau das gedachte hatte. Skeptisch betrachtet wurde Snape lediglich von Moody, aber manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.

Manchmal benötigte man ein wenig länger, um Situationen begreifen zu können. Obwohl jeder ein Zeuge vom Fall des Dunklen Lords war, kam die Gewissheit darüber, dass nun alles vorbei war und das Leben beginnen durfte, nur nach und nach. Hermine starrte solange auf den toten Körper von Tom Riddle, bis sie den Sieg realisierte und in Tränen ausbrach. Eine Hand an ihrem Rücken, groß wie ein Mülltonnendeckel, spendete ihr Trost. Auch andere weinten ungehemmt, einige lachten erleichtert und manche taten beides gleichzeitig. Letztendlich wandte man sich von dem friedvollen Anblick der drei Männer ab und klatschte ausgelassen; stieß die ersten Jubelschreie aus. Der Triumph des heutigen Tages hatte endlich den Verstand erreicht. Zeit zum Feiern.

Die Auroren behielten auch nach dem Sieg einen kühlen Kopf. Kingsley hatte seine Leute längst zusammengerufen.

„Achtet auf die Schwerverletzten unter den Feinden, besonders die Zersplinterten. Die kommen mit sämtlichen Einzelteilen ins Mungos. Ich will, dass jeder überlebt und seinen Prozess bekommt, verstanden?" Die Auroren nickten und verstreuten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. „Tonks?" Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sagte er: „Kümmere dich um den jungen Mr. Malfoy. Der ist noch immer dort hinten." Er zeigte in die Richtung.  
„Ich sehe ihn", bestätigte Tonks. Sie nickte Kingsley zu und griff sich einen Kollegen, der sie begleiten sollte.

In der Nähe des Hügels fand sie Draco, der kreidebleich und bewegungslos neben Lucius Malfoy saß. Tonks' Begleiter nahm den teilnahmslosen, jungen Mann auf den Arm. In der gleichen Stunde, in welcher die Welt von Voldemort befreit worden war, wurde Draco mit einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch im St. Mungos aufgenommen.

Die ersten Stunden nach dem Sieg stellten für Harry eine totale Reizüberflutung dar. Ihm wurde gratuliert, auf den Rücken geklopft und man stellte ihm Fragen.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte einer der Zauberer, der von Kingsley rekrutiert worden war. Die Frage war an diesem Abend die am häufigsten gestellte. Harry blieb ehrlich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Im Gedränge der Menschenmasse suchte Harry verzweifelt nach einem bekannten Gesicht und fand bald eines. Remus. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden?"  
Auf seinem Weg zu Remus wurde er mehrmals aufgehalten. Eine Hexe schüttelte ihm die Hand und fragte: „Was für ein Zauber war das?"  
Harry hob die Schultern und ließ sie kraftlos wieder sinken. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste", scherzte er, doch er wusste es tatsächlich nicht. „Ich muss …" Ungenau deutete er auf die vielen Leute. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben.  
„Harry!" Die Stimme war ihm bekannt. Neville. Sein Freund schob sich bis zu ihm hindurch. „Harry, alles klar? Siehst blass aus."  
„Geht schon. Ich suche Dumbledore."  
Verständnisvoll nickte Neville, der selbst etwas blass um die Nasenspitze war. „Jeder will mit ihm sprechen. Er ist dort hinten."

Mit einem Blick folgte Harry dem Fingerzeig. Wäre Dumbledore nicht so groß, würde man ihn unter den ganzen Menschen nicht ausmachen können. In diese Masse wollte sich Harry nicht stürzen.

„Hast du schon das von Malfoy gehört?", wollte eine Stimme hinter ihm wissen.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, wurde ihm das erste Mal für einen Augenblick schwindelig. Er lenkte davon ab, als er Ron auf die Schulter schlug, sich in Wirklichkeit nur auf den Beinen hielt.

„Senior oder …?"  
Harry wurde unterbrochen. „Draco."  
„Was ist mit ihm? Ich habe gehört, er ist im Mungos."  
Die roten Haare wippten auf und ab, als Ron nickte. „War er. Er ist jetzt hier, in Hogwarts. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
Harry war froh, dass Neville das Reden übernahm. „Was hat er hier zu suchen?"  
„Man wollte ihn im Mungos lynchen! Ich hab's von Pomfrey."  
Eine weitere Stimme war zu hören. Seamus schob sich zwischen all den Leuten durch zu seinen Freunden. „Wie sieht's mit Verlusten auf unserer Seite aus? Schon irgendwelche Berichte?"  
Ron verneinte. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Unser großer Vorteil war Hogwarts und die starken Schutzzauber."  
Neville korrigierte. „Oliver hat eine Kopfverletzung." Alle staunten. Bei einem Kampf mit Magie waren Kopfverletzungen selten. Entweder es erwischte einen ganz oder gar nicht. „Doch, wirklich!", beteuerte Neville. „Hab sogar gesehen, wie es passiert ist."  
„Echt? Erzähl!", forderte Seamus.  
Harry hörte einfach nur zu und war froh, selbst nicht reden zu müssen. Er lauschte Neville, als der schilderte: „Ein Todesser hat ihn mit einem Expelliarmus entwaffnet. Ich konnte ihn entwaffnet, aber er stand zu dicht an Oliver, ich konnte ihn nicht außer Gefecht setzen. Da geht Oliver plötzlich mit den Fäusten auf den Kerl los. Rechts, links, rechts." Neville imitierte mit seinen Fäusten Kinnhaken. „Ein bisschen einstecken musste er auch, aber am Ende hatte Oliver einen Treiber-Schläger in der Hand. Damit hat er ihn niedergeschlagen. Fragt mich nicht, woher er den plötzlich hatte."  
„Von Madam Hooch", hörte man eine verklärte Stimme sagen. Wie einer der Geister Hogwarts' schwebte Luna auf die Gruppe zu. „Madam Hooch konnte nichts anderes machen, hätte sonst Oliver getroffen. Aus einem Stein in seiner Nähe hat sie den Schläger gezaubert."  
„Ist er im Krankenflügel?", fragte Ron.  
„Nicht mehr." Seamus zeigte in eine Richtung.

An Olivers Stirn klebte ein Pflaster. Er unterhielt sich mit Fred und George, die ihm auf die Schulter schlugen. Das alles ging an Harry vorbei. Seine Gedanken spielten gerade Kissenschlacht. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf irgendetwas konzentrieren, auf die Unterhaltung schon gar nicht, doch als er das mit Malfoy nebenher wahrnahm, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Nun war der Krieg endlich entschieden und noch immer die Menschen hatten nichts anderes zu tun, als sich gegenseitig nach dem Leben zu trachten.

Es war Dumbledore, der seine Getreuen damit beauftragt hatte, Draco wieder nach Hogwarts zu holen. Ja, Dumbledore war tatsächlich am Leben. Genaue Erklärungen blieb er den Wissbegierigen, die sich um ihn herum geschart hatten, schuldig. Er war ein großer Redner und wusste um die Kunst, die Neugier der Zuhörer zu befriedigen und gleichzeitig nicht alles preiszugeben. Er hatte sein Ableben ohne einen einzigen Mitwisser geplant, um Voldemort in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste von Potters psychischer Zerstreutheit nach dem Tod des Direktors und glaubte daher, ein leichtes Spiel zu haben.

Nur Harry wusste tatsächlich, was geschehen war. Dumbledores plötzliches Auftauchen auf dem Schlachtfeld reicherte sein Herz mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe, Glück und Stärke an: den Gefühlen, die in den letzten Jahren der Vorbereitung auf den heutigen Tag viel zu kurz kamen. Die Gefühle hatten Harry stark gemacht. Die Freude über Dumbledores Erscheinen und zudem das Wissen, niemals von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke verraten und betrogen worden zu sein. Freude, Zuneigung, Erleichterung, Euphorie und Zuversicht brodelten in einem Kessel tief in Harrys Herzen und brauten die Kraft, die er für den letzten Gegenschlag benötigte. Das den Menschen zu erklären, die ihn fragen, mit welchem Zauberspruch er den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, war unmöglich.

Das Gewimmel auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts war Harry mittlerweile zu viel geworden. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er sein erstes, außerkörperliches Erlebnis; als würde sein Körper irgendwo in einer Ecke sitzen und schlafen, während sein Geist teilnahmslos den Beobachter mimte. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass jeder in Hogwarts den Sieg über Voldemort feiern durfte oder sich in einem der vielen Betten zur Ruhe legen konnte. Harry war hin und her gerissen, schlafen zu gehen oder mit seinen Freunden zu feiern. Schüler hatte das Schloss seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, denn Hogwarts war verwaist, seitdem die meisten von ihnen wegen ihrer übervorsichtigen Eltern ferngeblieben waren. Professor McGonagall war diejenige, die sich seit Dumbledores Tod um Hogwarts kümmerte. Sie überließ es liebend gern ihrem Vorgänger, ganz wie in alten Zeiten als Direktor zu fungieren.

In Hogwarts war Harry seit seinem Schulabschluss nicht mehr gewesen. Als er nach all den Jahren wieder die Eingangshalle betrat, fühlte er sich wie Zuhause. Alles schien perfekt zu sein. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit entschloss er sich dazu, den Festivitäten in der großen Halle beizuwohnen, wo doch selbst Sir Nicholas es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, mit dem Blutigen Baron Brüderschaft zu trinken. Harry wollte unbedingt Dumbledore sehen. Und er war genauso erpicht darauf, mit Snape ein Wort zu wechseln – hoffentlich ein freundliches. Er würde gern mit ihm reden. So viel gab es zu klären, so viele offene Fragen, auf die Harry Antworten haben wollte.

Harry hatte kaum die Große Halle betreten, da blockierte Dumbledore ihm die Sicht in den Saal. Der alte Zauberer ergriff sanft seinen Arm und führte ihn vor die Tür. Fröhlich sagte er zu dem verdutzten Harry: „Ich muss dringend mit dir reden, bevor du in die Große Halle gehst. Ich bin sicher, du kannst dich noch an die Zeit erinnern, als Sirius starb. Er …"  
Der Name seines Patenonkels war noch heute ein sicheres Mittel, ihm Tränen in den Augen zu treiben. „Professor, bitte! Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht über Sirius reden." Innerlich ärgerte Harry sich, nicht doch zu Bett gegangen zu sein. Trotz des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit, die er verspürte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt.  
Dumbledore ließ jedoch nicht locker und sagte unbeschwert: „Harry, es ist sehr wichtig, dass du mir zuhörst." Der ältere Mann lächelte aufmunternd. Harry schluckte und nickte resignierend, so dass Professor Dumbledore fortfuhr: „Gut, Harry. Für deine Geduld bin ich dir dankbar. Du weißt, dass Voldemort deine Liebe für Sirius dazu missbrauchte, dich ins Ministerium zu locken." Harry nickte erneut. Sein Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken um, Sirius durch seine eigene Dummheit verloren zu haben. Er fühlte Dumbledores stärkende Hand an seiner Schulter. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich Sirius keine andere Wahl ließ, einem kurzfristig von mir entworfenen Plan zuzustimmen."

Entgeistert blickte Harry Dumbledore an, die Augen ganz weit aufgerissen. So wie Überraschung meist mit einem leichten Anheben der Augenbrauen signalisiert wurde, stellte sich Verwirrtheit mit dem Runzeln der Stirn dar. Letzteres veranschaulichte Harry gerade bis zur Perfektion. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Dumbledore noch immer lächelte, wo er selbst allein bei der Erwähnung von Sirius ungehemmt in Tränen ausbrechen wollte. Zudem war es ihm ein Rätsel, von welchem Plan Dumbledore sprach.

Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte der alte Mann: „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius hinter dem Schleier, durch den fiel, leben konnte." Jetzt schossen Harry Augenbrauen in die Höhe und küssten den Haaransatz. „Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass die einzige Person, die du so sehr liebst, den Tod finden soll. Auch konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass der einzige Mensch, der dir so viel bedeutet, für den Rest des Krieges Voldemorts vorrangiges Ziel darstellt." Harry blinzelte ungläubig, aber davon unbeirrt erklärte Dumbledore: „Es war mir nicht möglich, eine weitere Person in diesen Plan zu involvieren, Harry. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko gewesen, Remus oder dich darüber zu informieren …"  
Harry wiederholte angespannt und verwirrt: „Informieren?"  
Dumbledore packte ihn auch mit der anderen Hand an der Schulter und nutzte seine warme, väterliche Stimme für das, was er ihm nun mitteilte. „Ja, Harry, dich darüber zu informieren, dass es Sirius gut geht. Er lebt! Und er erwartete dich dort drinnen." Dumbledore zeigte auf den Eingang zur Großen Halle.

Ohne Worte zu verlieren stürmte Harry durch die Flügeltür. Dumbledore würde keine Scherze machen, bestimmt nicht. Nicht über Sirius. Drinnen schien jeder den Atem anzuhalten, nachdem er die Große Halle betreten hatte. Seine Augen huschten über die Menge. Arthur, Fred, Charlie. Alle blickten Harry an, alle lächelten. Neville, Luna. Keiner sagte etwas. Susan, Justin, Remus – und dann ruhte Harrys Blick auf ihm.

„Sirius!" Harry legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund, die andere auf die Brust. Das Wiedersehen tat weh, weil es die Erinnerung an den Abschied mit sich brachte. Überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen beobachtete Harry seinen Patenonkel, der gerade eben mit Remus das Wiedersehen gefeiert haben musste und davon noch ganz rosige Wangen hatte.  
„Harry …" Sämtliche Worte erstarben durch die Wiedersehensfreude. Sirius' Lächeln wurde immer breiter, mit jedem Schritt, dem er seinem Patensohn näher kam. Am Ende fielen sich beide in die Arme. Sie vergaßen alle Menschen um sich herum, die sich einen Applaus nicht nehmen ließen. Sirius lachte fröhlich, drückte ihn und flüsterte den Namen seines Patensohnes immerfort: die Zauberformel, die ihn am Leben erhielt.

Sie waren alle hier. Lehrer, Mitglieder des Phönixordens, beinahe die gesamte DA, ehemalige Mitschüler aus den anderen Häusern, deren Eltern und Geschwister, Auroren, Freiwillige. All die, die an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten. Keiner von Harrys engeren Freunden hatte den Tod gefunden. Trotzdem tat es weh zu hören, dass Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson für tot erklärt wurden, nachdem ihre Eltern sich gegen die stetigen Besuche der Todesser gewehrt hatten. Immerhin waren auch sie seine ehemaligen Schulkameraden gewesen. Zwar hatte er beide nicht gut gekannt, doch jeder, der den Drohungen der Todesser nicht nachgab, hatte Hochachtung verdient.

Den ganzen Abend über blieb Harry an der Seite von Sirius. Er ließ nicht von dessen Arm ab. Keinesfalls wollte Harry ihn in diesem lebhaften Treiben verlieren. Lediglich Remus war es erlaubt, seinen alten Freund ebenso in Beschlag zu nehmen. Snape oder Draco waren nirgends zu sehen. So nutzte er die Zeit, um sich gemeinsam mit Sirius auszumalen, wie es sein würde, miteinander zu leben. Das Haus, das Harry erst vor wenigen Monaten erworben hatte, war kurz nach Abschluss des Kaufvertrags dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden, was er dem erschrockenen Sirius erzählte.

Nach einigen Stunden, die Harry feiernd und auf die Helden des heutigen Tages anstoßend verbrachte, war er so müde und kraftlos, dass er schlafen musste, obwohl er jetzt gar nicht mehr zu Bett gehen wollte. Dennoch verabschiedete er sich von all seinen Freunden. Harry ließ Sirius erst wieder los, als der versprach, sich gleich zum Frühstück mit ihm hier in der Großen Halle zu treffen. Harry brauchte dringend Erholung. Man sah ihm an, dass es ihn Einiges an Kraft gekostet hatte, einen Zauberer wie Voldemort vernichtet zu haben.

Viele Gäste blieben über Nacht in Hogwarts. Genügend Betten waren frei. Harry freute sich bereits auf sein altes Himmelbett im Gryffindor-Turm, aber bevor er die Große Halle verlassen konnte, fing Dumbledore ihn ab. Er wünschte eine gute Nacht und fügte eher beiläufig hinzu: „Ich frage mich, ob Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy Gefallen an etwas Kuchen finden würden. Es ist äußerst schade, dass sich beide im Krankenhausflügel aufhalten."

Harry musste grinsen. Den Hinweis verstand er, so dass er einen Teller mit verschiedenen Sorten Kuchen arrangierte, den er zum Krankenflügel bringen wollte. Dem auferstandenen Dumbledore, der ihm das wertvolle Geschenk namens Sirius gemacht hatte, würde er heute jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Er würde darüber hinaus eine kurze Gelegenheit finden, mit Snape zu sprechen. Gedanken darüber, was er sagen könnte, machte er sich keine. Damit würde er sich befassen, wenn er erst einmal Snape ins Gesicht sehen würde. 


	5. Von Kuchen und Torten

Vor den Türen, die in den Krankenflügel führten, erstarrte Harry zur Salzsäule. Er hörte seinen Namen. Gewundert hätte er sich nicht darüber, wenn er seinen Nachnamen gehört hätte. Stattdessen benutzten Snape und Malfoy in ihrer Unterhaltung seinen Vornamen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, von einem der beiden jemals beim Vornamen gerufen worden zu sein. Laut und deutlich war es zu hören. Für die zwei war es nicht von Nöten, leise zu sprechen. Madam Pomfrey war nicht anwesend und Patienten gab es keine. Neugierig lauschte Harry. Am Tonfall konnte er erkennen, dass Malfoy niedergeschlagen klang. Dann nahm er die unverkennbare Stimme von Snape wahr. Damals klang sie oft bedrohlich, ölig oder eisig, doch jetzt war sie ungewohnt weich und wirkte sich beruhigend aus, striegelte sämtliche Nerven.

„Du bist nicht allein, Draco. Das habe ich dir früher schon versichert und kann es nur wiederholen." Etwas leiser sagte er, während diesmal eine klare Drohung in den Worten mitschwang: „Fang ja nicht an zu weinen, Bursche! Deine Mutter wird schon noch wieder auftauchen. Reiß dich zusammen! Es gibt keinen Dunklen Lord mehr. Du hast nichts zu befürchten." Malfoy schien sich zu beruhigen, besonders als Snape noch etwas anfügte. „Das haben wir Harry zu danken."

Beinahe wäre Harry der Kuchen von der Platte gerutscht, so überrascht war er. Er traute seinen Ohren kaum. Nach all den Jahren, in denen diese Stimme böse zischelte, gefährlich knurrte oder verachtend schnaubte, um seinen Nachnamen herauszuwürgen wie ein Kniesel es mit einem Fellknäuel tat, hörte er heute seinen Vornamen in dieser besänftigenden Stimme.

Auf Professor Snapes Worte hin erwiderte Draco erleichtert: „Ja, er hat's wirklich geschafft. Hat den Bastard ins Jenseits befördert." Viel vom eigentlichen Ende hatte Draco nicht gesehen. „Schicker Patronus, den er da hat."

Harry klopfte nicht, sondern öffnete leise die Tür. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass er eintrat, obwohl das Besteck auf dem Tablett nach seinem ersten Schritt klingelnde, metallene Geräusche von sich gab. Nach zwei Schritten blieb er stehen.

Besorgt erkundigte sich Snape besorgt bei Draco: „Kannst du die Arme schon wieder bewegen? Der Trank von Madam Pomfrey sollte mittlerweile wirken. Heb einen Arm, ich will sicher gehen." Draco hob zu Snapes Zufriedenheit beide Arme. Was ihm genau im Mungos zugestoßen war, hatte Harry von niemandem in Erfahrung bringen können. Die beiden Männer begannen wieder, über alles Mögliche zu reden.  
Als Harry erneut seinen Vornamen hörte, riss er sich zusammen und sagte leicht verlegen: „Apropos Harry …" Snape sprang von Dracos Bett und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Sein Umhang wehte noch Sekunden später seiner Bewegung nach. Dem samt Kleidung auf einem Bett liegenden Draco verschlug der Besuch schlichtweg die Sprache. Harry hingegen war nur kurz erschrocken, fing sich schnell wieder und sagte zurückhaltend und mit einigen Pausen: „Ich dachte … Sie würden gern …" Er räusperte sich. „Kuchen?" Er hob die Platte wie ein Kellner, der Backwaren präsentierte. „Ich habe welchen mitgebracht", sprach er das Offensichtliche an. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie starrten ihn ungläubig an und schenkten der Kuchenplatte – der immer schwerer werden Kuchenplatte – in seiner Hand nicht die geringste Beachtung.

Draco war kreidebleich, aber er schien nicht verletzt zu sein, zumindest nicht erkennbar. Offensichtlich benötigte er lediglich etwas Ruhe. Zögernd, weil allein Snapes Anblick immer etwas Beängstigendes an sich hatte, was Neville jederzeit unter Eid bestätigen würde, näherte sich Harry dem Bett, neben dem Snape stand. Mit zittrigen Händen stellte er das Tablett auf die Ablage, die sich am Fußende des Krankenbettes befand.

Den bohrenden Blicken der beiden Männer wenig standhaltend erklärte Harry: „Ich habe von jeder Sorte etwas mitgebracht. Ich wusste ja nicht …" Harry hielt inne, denn das beharrliche Starren wurde ihm mittlerweile zu viel. Sein Hals war ganz trocken geworden und das Schlucken wurde zur Qual. Ihre Blicke hefteten an ihm, als würden sie mit einer Boshaftigkeit rechnen. Nach einem verlegenen Räuspern begann Harry seinen Satz von vorn: „Ich wusste ja nicht, was Sie mögen."

Aufgrund der Stille war Harry verunsichert. Angestrengt überlegte er, was er sagen konnte, um diese unangenehme Atmosphäre zu vertreiben. Er wusste einfach nicht, was sie von ihm erwarteten. Sein Frohsinn und sein überschwängliches Glücksgefühl nach dem Sieg hatten ihn glauben lassen, er könne locker und selbstbewusst mit einer Situation wie dieser umgehen, aber er hatte sich ganz offensichtlich geirrt. Gegen intelligente Konversation schien sein Gehirn sich momentan zu sträuben. Es wäre unklug, dachte er, das Wunder um Sirius zu erwähnen. Diese Information würde Snape allerdings mit Sicherheit aus seiner Lethargie reißen. Auf der Stelle würde er hinunter in die Große Halle stürmen, um zu vollenden, was der Schleier nicht gemeistert hatte.

Der Moment kurz nach Voldemorts Tod kam ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück. Möglicherweise, so glaubte Harry, wäre Snape einfach nur peinlich berührt, weil sein Ex-Schüler vor einigen Stunden Zeuge seines Gefühlsausbruches gewesen war. Seine Unsicherheit war schnell zurück. Womöglich hassten die beiden ihn doch noch wie die Pest. Als er Snape das letzte Mal sah, hatte er ihn einen Feigling genannt. Mit Draco war es schon ab dem ersten Schuljahr problematisch, aber spätestens in der sechsten Klasse hatte der Slytherin einen wirklich guten Grund, ihn zu verabscheuen, denn durch Harrys Eingreifen im Ministerium war Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban gekommen. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl zu glauben, seine Anwesenheit könnte den beiden zuwider sein. Andererseits hatten beide ihm heute während des letzten Kampfes zur Seite gestanden. Zudem sprachen sie vor wenigen Minuten über ihn, als wäre sie stolz. Die Unterhaltung, die er vor wenigen Minuten belauscht hatte, konnte er nicht anders deuten. Dennoch fehlten ihm die Worte. Er könnte sich bei beiden wegen der Dementoren bedanken, die sie vertreiben konnten. Außerdem war er begierig zu erfahren, wie es den zweien in den letzten fünf Jahren ergangen war. Natürlich wusste Harry von dem Haftbefehl und den Auroren, die immer wieder versuchten, hinter Snapes Aufenthaltsort zu kommen. Die Aktivität der Stäbe waren vom Ministerium überwacht worden. Da man Snape und Malfoy nicht fand, war das ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie entweder tot waren oder auf Magie verzichteten. Von Informanten erfuhr Harry zudem von der Gruppe Todesser, die ausschließlich die Aufgabe hatte, die beiden Verräter aufzuspüren und zu Voldemort zu bringen. Ein guter Gesprächsanfang wäre es zu fragen, woher sie wussten, dass die Schlacht heute vor Hogwarts stattfinden würde. Auf jeden Fall wollte Harry endlich diese unbehagliche Stille brechen, egal wie. So nahm er zunächst einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er einfach drauf los plapperte, wie er es oft tat, wenn er sich unsicher fühlte.

„Das hier ist Schokoladenkuchen. Der ist richtig lecker." Er versuchte ungezwungen zu lächeln, was seine Verlegenheit nur noch untermalte. Was er eben gesagt hatte, war Meilen entfernt von dem, was er sich in Gedanken zurechtgelegt hatte, aber fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln, aber Snape blickte griesgrämig drein wie eh und je. Harry fühlte sich wie der Dummkopf, für den Snape ihn früher schon immer gehalten hatte und dennoch konnte er sein törichtes Gefasel nicht bremsen, als er mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein anderes Kuchenstück deutete und schüchtern erklärte: „Und das ist Erdbeere."  
Höhnisch schnaufend, sich ein Schmunzeln jedoch nicht mehr verkneifen könnend, entgegnete Draco spöttisch: „Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich."  
Endlich sprach Snape. Seine Tonlage wirkte nicht so erschreckend oder gefährlich wie im Unterricht, sondern klang gleichgültig, als er sagte: „Danke für das Backwerk, Mr. Potter. Warum gehen Sie jetzt nicht und machen ein Nickerchen? Sie sehen müde aus. Nach den Anstrengungen des heutigen Tages durchaus nachvollziehbar."

Die Worte enttäuschten Harry. Kurz und knapp hätte Snape auch sagen können _„Danke und jetzt verzieh dich, Potter!"_. Auch konnte Harry sich gut vorstellen, wie Snape ihm noch hinterherrufen würde _„Ach ja: Zehn Punkte Abzug für dein unaufgefordertes Erscheinen!"_.

Die Worte, die aus ihm herausgesprudelt kamen, konnte er nicht zurückhalten. In einer Schnelligkeit, die es dem Zuhörer schwer machte zu folgen, sagte Harry: „Ich will Sie morgen sehen, beide, und wir werden uns in Ruhe unterhalten." Aufgrund des wahrzunehmenden Befehlstons hob Snape elegant eine Augenbraue an. Das einzige Indiz seiner Überraschung.  
Draco hingegen sagte ein wenig arrogant und gleichzeitig belustigt: „Sicher, aber ich nehme an, dass das Ministerium morgen bereits mit uns reden möchte. Vielleicht nehmen sie uns gleich mit und wir haben nicht mehr die Gelegenheit …"  
Harry unterbrach ihn. „Nein, keine Sorge, das werden sie nicht tun. Der Minister ist vor einigen Wochen ums Leben gekommen. Das Ministerium ist völlig unorganisiert. Die haben sogar mich um Hilfe gebeten … gerade mich! Und jetzt, nachdem Vol…", Harry drückte sich Professor Snape zuliebe anders aus, „der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr ist, wird Professor Dumbledore für das Ministerium sicherlich die Aufgabe eines Ratgebers übernehmen und dabei helfen, einen neuen Minister zu finden. Einen, der all dies verstehen wird. Ich meine, Professor Snape hat Dumbledore nie getötet, hat mich niemals verraten." Harry errötete, als er erkannt hatte, was er da gerade laut gesagt hatte. Die erboste Zurechtweisung, die Harry von Snape geduldig erwartete, blieb jedoch aus. Dracos Schmunzeln wurde zu einem schmalen Lächeln, während Harry versuchte, das Gespräch wieder auf den Kuchen zu lenken. Dieses Thema war absolut ungefährlich. Mit glühenden Wangen bereute er seine letzten Worte und empfahl: „Sie sollten wirklich den Schokoladenkuchen probieren. Ich hatte drei Stücken." Um seine Worte zu untermalen, strich er kreisförmig über seinen Bauch.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Snape, wie Harry sich den Bauch rieb. Sein ehemaliger Schüler verhielt sich äußerst seltsam. Allerdings hatte er ihn lange nicht gesehen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Harry tatsächlich nur müde zu sein schien. Anders war es schwerlich zu erklären, warum der junge Mann so viel Unsinn über Kuchen von sich gab. Vielleicht zählte es jedoch zu den völlig normalen Dingen, wirres Zeug von sich zu geben, nachdem man einen mächtigen Dunkelmagier ins Jenseits befördert hatte. Albus war in dieser Hinsicht ein prächtiges Beispiel, besonders wenn man seiner Willkommensrede für die Erstklässler lauschte. Severus war zudem aufgefallen, dass Draco sich amüsierte. Offenbar hatte Harrys unangemeldeter Besuch ihn aufgemuntert, was der Professor dankend guthieß. Während der letzten Monate bis hin zum heutigen Finale am frühen Mittag war Draco so niedergeschlagen, dass er einige Male vermutet hatte, sein Patensohn würde die Schlacht als willkommene Möglichkeit eines schnellen Todes begrüßen. Und jetzt lächelte Draco und zwar nur aufgrund Harrys unbeholfener Konversation. Er bemerkte zusätzlich, dass Harrys Wangen eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen hatten, nachdem ihm herausgerutscht war, dass er ihn nie verraten hatte. Überraschend stellte er fest, dass ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihm aufgestiegen war, als er diese Worte direkt aus Harrys Mund vernahm. Severus hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass man ihn ohne Umschweife direkt nach dem Sieg über Voldemort festnehmen würde, doch Albus' plötzliche Anwesenheit hatte sämtliche Anklagepunkte zunichtegemacht.

Nachdem er tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, sagte Snape mit fließender Stimme: „Mr. Potter, wenn Sie uns den Kuchen schon schmackhaft machen möchten, warum nehmen Sie sich nicht ein Stück und leisten uns Gesellschaft?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Draco Severus an. Harry imitierte unbewusst Dracos weit aufgerissene Augen, denn die Worte seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers hörten sich wie eine Einladung an. Als er sie in Gedanken wiederholte, stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich eine war. Snape selbst schien für einen Moment über sein zuvorkommendes Angebot erstaunt. Kurz darauf fing sich Harry wieder.

Etwas verlegen, weil er mit seiner Antwort die erste Nettigkeit, die Professor Snape ihm je entgegengebracht hatte, ausschlagen würde, antwortete er: „Ich hatte gerade drei Stücken. Ich bin wirklich pappsatt." Draco bediente sich selbst und nahm ein Stück vom Schokoladenkuchen, Snape hingegen griff bei der Erdbeersahnetorte zu. Während die beiden aßen, nahm Harry all seinen Mut zusammen und gab stotternd zu: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie beide … Dass alles so gekommen ist und ... Na ja, dass Sie hier sind und dass es Ihnen beiden gut geht." Er konnte schwerlich dafür danken, dass die beiden überraschenderweise keine miesen Todesser waren, wie er es jahrelang befürchtet hatte.

Der Kloß in Harrys Hals hinderte ihn daran, noch etwas von sich zu geben. Snape ließ einen Happen Erdbeerkuchen im Mund zergehen, blickte derweil abwechselnd auf seinen Teller und zu ihm. Hitze stieg in Harry auf. In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Die Hitze wechselte sich plötzlich mit Kälte ab, heiß und kalt. Er begann zu schwitzen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Das Bild vor seinen Augen wurde allmählich grau, als würde jemand die Farberegelung seiner Augen hinunterdrehen. Plötzlich hechelte er, schnappte nach Luft. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Professor Snape hatte bemerkt, dass Harry mit seinen Augen nichts mehr fixieren konnte. Zudem war nach den anfangs erröteten Wangen die plötzliche Blässe in Harrys Gesicht schwerlich zu übersehen. Als der Held des Tages wie ein Hund in der Sonne zu hecheln begann und seine zitternden Hände verzweifelt etwas zum Festhalten suchten, war dem Professor klar, dass Harrys Kreislauf Probleme verursachte. In Windeseile stellte er seinen Kuchenteller auf das Tablett und erreichte Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig, als er in sich zusammensackte. Nicht gerade sehr behutsam hievte er mit wenigen Handgriffen den Ohnmächtigen in Dracos Nachbarbett. Snape leistete jedoch gewissenhaft erste Hilfe, während Draco aufgescheucht auf seinem Bett saß und Harry mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Wenn Harry hier und jetzt etwas zustoßen sollte, würde man sicher ihm und Snape die Schuld dafür geben.

Sein Pate eilte zu einem der Schränke neben der Eingangstüre, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die verschlossene Vitrine und sagte: „Alohomora!" Die Glastüren blieben verschlossen. Snape stöhnte genervt. Er hätte sich denken können, dass er an die Tränke des Krankenflügels nicht so leicht herankommen würde.  
In diesem Moment eilte Madam Pomfrey in den Krankensaal und schimpfte: „An den Heilmitteln vergreift sich niemand ohne mein Wissen!"  
Snape blieb gelassen. „Dann haben doch Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit, sich um Mr. Potter zu kümmern."

Harry war bereits wieder bei Sinnen und hörte Snape mit Madam Pomfrey sprechen. Seine Augen hielt er weiterhin geschlossen. Ihm war schwindelig. Die Müdigkeit kam noch hinzu. Der Kampf forderte seinen Tribut.

Madam Pomfrey sagte aufgebracht, während sie die Vitrinentüren öffnete und nach Tränken griff: „Herrje, ich habe Albus gesagt, dass es für die meisten viel zu anstrengend sein wird, sich gleich in eine Feier zu stürzen." Mit drei Flaschen eilte sie an Harrys Bett. „Sie glauben gar nicht, wie viele in der Großen Halle zusammengebrochen sind. Sogar Professor McGonagall hatte einen Schwächeanfall. Zum Glück nichts Ernstes. Ich hab alle ins Bett geschickt, deren Gesichtsfarbe mir zu blass war. Mr. Black zum Beispiel ist so unglücklich gefallen, als er …"  
Ein Wutanfall würde folgen, zumindest aber eine zynische Bemerkung, dachte Harry, doch Snape, der Black schon seit seiner Schulzeit abgrundtief hasste, blieb ungeahnt kühl. „Mr. Black? So, so, dann ist Albus nicht der Einzige, der von den Toten auferstanden ist."  
Zu Madam Pomfreys Erleichterung öffnete Harry die Augen und richtete sie sofort auf Snape, der neben ihr mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen an seinem Bett stand. Harry fühlte sich noch immer nicht wohl. So war seine Stimme schwächlich und leise, als er an Professor Snape gewandt beteuerte: „Ich wollt's Ihnen sagen, ehrlich! Aber ich dachte, es wäre Ihnen sowieso egal."

Damals, nachdem Black gestorben war, hatte Harrys Zustand alle Lehrer beunruhigt, auch Severus. Nachdem man Harrys Patenonkel für tot erklärt hatte, war der Schüler so niedergeschmettert, dass Severus befürchtete, der Dunkle Lord könnte dessen irritierten Zustand für weitere Angriffe ausnutzen. In Gedanken zog er Parallelen zu Dracos Depressionen der letzten Jahre und empfand sogar ein wenig Mitgefühl für Harry, was ihn selbst erstaunte. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der seine verschwundene Mutter wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde und dessen Vater in Askaban schmoren müsste, hatte Harry zumindest seinen Paten zurück.

Snape konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, gespielt überrascht zu sagen: „Oh, Mr. Potter, Sie kennen mich ja besser als ich dachte. Sie haben ganz Recht: Ich ziehe ein Stück Erdbeertorte Mr. Black vor." Es misslang ihm, bissig zu klingen, denn seine Worte waren ruhig und wirkten eher belustigt. Sie brachten Harry sogar zum Schmunzeln. Verwundert war er darüber, dass sich sein Sarkasmus in Harrys Gegenwart eine Auszeit gegönnt hatte.  
Zunächst bekam Harry einen Vitamintrank und gleich darauf einen Trank, der seinen Kreislauf stabilisieren sollte. Madam Pomfrey hielt ihm ein kleines Fläschchen unter die Nase. „Das hier ist ein leichter Schlaftrunk. Er beruhigt sehr gut. Wenn Sie möchten …?" Sie stellte das Fläschchen auf seinen Nachttisch. Harry wollte aufstehen, aber Madam Pomfrey legte eine Hand an seine Schulter und drückte ihn zurück ins Bett. „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie hier bleiben. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm die Besinnung verlieren und sich den Kopf aufschlagen wie Ihr werter Pate." Harry protestierte nur kurz, denn kaum hatte er sich im Bett aufgerichtet, war ihm schwindelig geworden. Es sah ein, dass Liegen momentan die beste Position für ihn darstellte. Madam Pomfrey erklärte Harry auf seine Frage, wie es Sirius gehen würde: „Mr. Lupin kümmert sich um ihn. Mr. Black ist wohlauf, aber – wie alle hier in Hogwarts – völlig überanstrengt." Säuerlich murmelte sie, während sie das Krankenzimmer wieder verließ: „Wie kann man nur völlig erschöpfte Menschen zu einem Fest animieren?"

Wegen eines persönlichen Gesprächs mit Albus ließ Snape Draco im Krankenflügel zurück. Ohne Schlaftrunk hatte Harry bereits das Land der Träume betreten. Draco hingegen konnte nicht schlafen. Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, sich mit Harry in einem Zimmer aufzuhalten, was zu Schulzeiten noch undenkbar gewesen wäre. Es war die innere Unruhe, die ihn wach hielt. Stundenlang wälzte er sich hin und her. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Pomfrey hatte noch einmal nach ihnen gesehen. Am Ende hatte die Schlaflosigkeit gesiegt. Draco resignierte und stand auf, blickte eine Weile lang aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Es schossen ihm viele Fragen durch den Kopf, besonders die, wie es weitergehen würde. Einen Plan für seine Zukunft hatte Draco nicht. Es war gewissermaßen ein Schock gewesen, den Krieg überlebt zu haben. Damit gerechnet hatte er nicht. Womöglich würde man ihn doch verhaften, dann wäre er wenigstens bei seinem Vater. Ihn gesehen zu haben, wenn auch nur kurz, war Balsam für die Seele gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn nicht getötet, nicht verstümmelt. Sein Vater lebte. Sorgen machte er sich um seine Mutter. Er hoffte, auch sie zählte zu den Überlebenden. Die Ungewissheit fraß ihn auf.

Nach einem schönen Traum war Harry kurzzeitig wach geworden. Er döste mit geschlossenen Augen und er hörte, wie sich sein Zimmergenosse im Raum bewegte. Harry lauschte den Schritten und bemerkte, dass Draco sich ihm näherte. Einen kurzen Moment lang befürchtete Harry, dass Draco ihm etwas antun könnte. Gräuel gegen ihn hegte Harry nicht mehr, was er auf seinen Seelenfrieden zurückführte. Als sein ehemaliger Erzrivale neben seinem Bett stand, öffnete Harry die Augen. Wie angewurzelt blieb Draco stehen, als er bemerkte, dass Harry wach war. Auch sein Arm verweilte erstarrt in der Luft. Schnell bemerkte Harry, dass Draco seine Hand nach dem unangerührten Schlaftrunk auf Harrys Nachttisch ausgestreckt hatte.

„Kannst nicht schlafen, wie?", murmelte Harry. „Nimm ihn ruhig. Ich brauche ihn nicht." Draco griff nach dem Fläschchen und ging ohne ein Wort des Dankes zurück zu seinem Bett.

Das leere Fläschchen stellte Draco auf seinen Nachttisch, bevor er sich ans Kopfende setzte und sich die Beine zudeckte. Harry drehte sich um, so dass er Dracos Silhouette im Mondlicht sehen konnte. Nach einem Moment legte er dem Zimmergenossen auf nette Art und Weise nahe: „Weiß du, es soll helfen, wenn man sich zum Schlafengehen hinlegt und die Augen schließt. Ich hab's probiert, klappt wunderbar." Verächtlich stieß Draco Luft durch die Nase aus. Als Antwort gähnte Harry. Aus dem Bauch heraus wusste er, dass dieses Schnaufen nicht ihm galt.

Etliche Minuten später rechnete Harry längst nicht mehr mit einer Reaktion. Er war beinahe schon wieder eingeschlafen, da offenbarte Draco ihm entkräftet im Flüsterton: „Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich meinen Vater vor mir."

Harry war angenehm überrascht darüber, dass Draco von sich aus mit gedämpfter Stimme zu erzählen begann. Er sprach so leise, dass Harry sich sehr konzentrieren musste, um die Worte zu verstehen. Um ihn nicht zu stören, gab er keinen Mucks von sich.

Leise schilderte Draco von der Begegnung mit seinem Vater auf dem Schlachtfeld und er beschrieb, welche Erleichterung er dabei empfunden hatte. Auch das Ereignis, welches zum Tod seiner Tante Bellatrix geführt hatte, gab er mit einem Hauch von Schuld in der Stimme wieder. Harry lauschte ihm, ohne ihm ein einziges Mal ins Wort zu fallen. Er bewegte sich nicht einmal. Nur kurz schweifte Draco ab und erzählte, wie er seine Zeit mit Snape empfand. Die Schilderungen waren nicht im Geringsten chronologisch geordnet. Manchmal benötigte Harry einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass Draco über Erlebnisse sprach, die bereits drei oder vier Jahre zurücklagen. Der einst so arrogante Slytherin offenbarte auch seine Befürchtung, seine Mutter nie wiederzusehen. Niemand wüsste, wo sie sich aufhielt oder ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben wäre. Mit zittriger Stimme erzählte Draco sogar von den wenigen, aber furchtbaren Stunden im St. Mungos. Jetzt verstand Harry, warum ihm vorhin niemand Details schildern wollte. Über solche schrecklichen Erlebnisse sprach man nicht gern. Ein Heiler hatte Draco einen Trank verabreicht, der die Muskulatur der Gliedmaßen lähmte. Als der Patient sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, erörterte der Mann ihm mit einem fiesen Grinsen, was er seinem wehrlosen Opfer alles antun wollte, wie er ihm den Bauch aufschlitzen und in seinen Gedärmen herumwühlen würde. Und immer wieder beschimpfte er die Malfoy als Todesserpack. Der Heiler wäre, wie Draco erzählte, von drei Schwestern überwältigt worden, bevor der mit dem bereits angesetztem Zauberstab Wunden an seinem Bauch zufügen konnte. Er driftete wieder ab zu seiner Zeit mit Snape und verlor lobende Worte über ihn, weil der sich so gut um ihn gekümmert hätte.

In der Annahme, dass Harry längst wieder fest schlafen würde und nichts von dem, was er sagte, mitbekäme, schüttete Draco sein Herz aus, doch Harry lauschte interessiert, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Draco spürte, dass es ihm besser ging, nachdem er sich alles von der Seele redete hatte.

Als der Schlaftrunk langsam zu wirken begann und Draco im Bett hinunterrutschte, fügte er am Ende leise hinzu: „Weißt du, ich fühle mich wie ein lebender Toter. Es ist irgendwie nichts mehr hier drin …" Harry blinzelte und sah, wie Draco sich ans Herz fasste und in dem Augenblick empfand er Mitleid mit ihm. Nach einem Moment der Stille fragte Draco kaum vernehmbar in den Raum hinein: „Schläfst du?"  
Es überraschte ihn zu hören, das Harry flüsternd, aber hellwach erwiderte: „Nein, ich hab dir zugehört." 


	6. Was ist mit Snape?

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry durch die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht und das aufmunternde Gezwitscher der Vögel. Kaum war er wach, machte sein Bauch ein Geräusch, das sehr dem aggressiven Knurren eines Hundes ähnelte. Das wiederum erinnerte ihn auf der Stelle an Sirius. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte Harry gestern, am Tag des Endkampfes, wenig essen können, was der Grund gewesen sein mochte, weshalb sein Kreislauf am Abend nicht mehr stabil gewesen war. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass er sich allein im Zimmer befand. Einzig die leere Flasche mit dem Schlaftrunk war Zeugnis von Dracos nächtlichem Monolog.

Remus hatte einmal davon geschwärmt, dass seine Mutter die Gabe besessen hätte, das Gute in einem Menschen zu sehen, auch wenn derjenige selbst es nicht konnte. Vielleicht hatte Harry nicht nur die grünen Augen von seiner Mutter geerbt. Selbst wenn er Draco nicht als Freund bezeichnen konnte, so war es ihm dennoch möglich, etwas Gutes in seinem ehemaligen Rivalen zu sehen. Nach der schrecklichen Zeit, die Draco erleben musste, konnte sich Harry gut vorstellen, dass sich etwas in dessen Denkweise verändert haben könnte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass beide jetzt erwachsen waren. Er wollte alles darüber wissen, was nach der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war, in welcher Snape vermeintlich Dumbledore ermordete. Harry war zuversichtlich genug, um die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, eines Tages ein normales Gespräch mit Draco führen zu können, wenn sie sich einmal allein über den Weg laufen würden. Er kleidete sich an und begab sich in die Große Halle, um seinen knurrenden Magen zu füllen.

So viele Menschen wie gestern Abend waren nicht mehr zugegen. Nur diejenigen, mit denen Harry bereits in den letzten Jahren so viel zu tun hatte und die ihm am Herzen lagen, saßen alle an einem Tisch herum und frühstückten. Professor McGonagall saß neben Professor Dumbledore und die beiden, Harry musste genauer hinsehen, hielten sich an der Hand. Remus und Tonks saßen nebeneinander und ahmten die beiden älteren Professoren nach. Ein großes Pflaster zierte Sirius' Schläfe. Als er Harry sah, sprang er auf und stürzte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Harry! Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass du ohnmächtig warst?"  
Sirius machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, woraufhin Harry nur lächelnd versicherte: „War nicht so schlimm, ich war nur müde."

Ron und Hermine, mit denen er nach der Schule die meiste Zeit zusammen verbrachte, machten sofort Platz für einen weiteren Stuhl, damit Harry sich zwischen Ron und Sirius setzen konnte. Ihm gegenüber saß Hagrid, von dem er gestern Abend vor lauter Freude so sehr in den Arm genommen worden war, dass er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sein Rückgrat würde nachgeben. Sirius hatte Harry aus Hagrids Bärengriff befreien müssen. Danach hatte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, lauthals vor der belustigten Gästeschar zu behaupten, es wäre wahrscheinlich wesentlich einfacher gewesen, Hagrid auf Voldemort loszulassen, damit er ihn zu Tode quetschen konnte.

Schon gestern hatte man an der ausgelassenen und heiteren Stimmung gemerkt, dass diese innere Ausgeglichenheit, von der Harry eingenommen worden war, sich offensichtlich auch bei anderen ausgebreitet hatte. Jeder am Frühstückstisch lächelte zufrieden. Selbst Filch, der neben McGonagall saß, schien wie ausgewechselt. Er flirtete ungehemmt mit Professor Trelawney, die das zum Schrecken aller Anwesenden offensichtlich auch noch genoss. Professor Flitwick war ebenfalls anwesend und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hagrid. In dem kleinwüchsigen Zauberer steckten Kräfte, die einige Todesser mit Leichtigkeit außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten.

Den Blick über seine Freunde schweifen lassend erkannte Harry am Ende des Tisches in der Nähe von Professor Dumbledore den alten Mr. Ollivander, der ihm einmal fröhlich zuzwinkerte, bevor er sich wieder zu Dumbledore beugte. Bis auf Percy waren alle Weasleys hier versammelt. Seit Percys Ausbildung unter Fudge konnte er zumindest wieder mit seiner Mutter reden, aber er hatte sich dennoch sehr mit seiner Familie auseinandergelebt.

Harry ahnte, dass man im Vorfeld abgesprochen haben musste, ihn nicht mit Glückwünschen, Dankesreden oder Lobhymnen zu überfallen. Niemand außer Hermine, Ron und Sirius richtete das Wort an ihn. Dafür sahen ihn alle an. Nicht ständig, aber man warf ihm immer wieder einen bewundernden Blick zu, den er mit einem Lächeln und einem leichten Kopfnicken dankend entgegennahm. Er mochte es nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und war erleichtert, dass jeder das respektierte. Während Ron wie am laufenden Band redete und stolz erklärte, welchen Todesser er mit welchem Zauberspruch überwältigt hatte, überlegte Harry, wo wohl Snape und Draco sein konnten. Die beiden fehlten bedauerlicherweise am Tisch. Hermine, Ron und Harry sowie alle anderen, die in Hörweite saßen, lauschten mit großen Augen, als Sirius über seine Zeit hinter dem Schleier berichtete.

„Manchmal kam es mir vor, als wäre nur ein Tag vergangen." Sirius schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. „Im nächsten Moment schien ich mich seit Ewigkeiten in diesem dunklen Raum aufzuhalten. Ich konnte Stimmen hören, ganz leise und abgehackt. Manche in einer fremden Sprache." Als er davon sprach, erlebte er alles noch einmal. „Chinesisch, spanisch, russisch."

Er erzählte, dass die Stimmen immer, wenn er sich mit seinem scheinbar körperlosen Selbst auf sie hinzu bewegt hatte, verschwunden waren. Die ganze Zeit über war er bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, auch nur einmal geschlafen zu haben. Im Vorfeld hatte Albus ihm nahegelegt, sich immerzu an Dinge zu erinnern, die er erlebt hatte; egal ob es glückliche oder traurige Erinnerungen sein würden. Das war für Sirius die einzige Beschäftigung, die ihn nicht wahnsinnig werden ließ. Häufig dachte er an Harry. Harry. Harry. Das erklärte die Begrüßung, als Sirius diesen Namen als Mantra sprach. Die Situation, in der er sich befunden hatte, schien ihm so unwirklich, dass er einmal beinahe in Panik ausgebrochen wäre. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich – und es musste gestern gewesen sein –, hatte er eine vertraute Stimme gehört. Es war die von Albus gewesen, die ihn laut hallend dazu aufgefordert hatte, sich dorthin zu bewegen, wo es kühl war. Erst da wurde er sich darüber bewusst, dass er kaum etwas spürte; keine Temperatur, keinen Windhauch, keine Berührung. Er war so lange in dem Raum umhergewandelt, bis eine kühle Brise durch seine langen Haare wehte und die wegweisenden Rufe lauter wurden. Sirius war der Stimme gefolgt und stolperte abrupt aus dem Verschwindekabinett, welches sich noch immer in Hogwarts befand.

„Das ist unglaublich!", staunte Ron.  
Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Ich dachte, Albus nimmt mich auf den Arm, als er sagte, es wären sechs Jahre vergangen. Aber als er dann auf den Weg zur Große Halle erzählte, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hat und ich ihn gleich treffen könnte, da war mir völlig egal, wie viel Zeit ich hinter diesem Schleier vergeudet habe." Sirius legte einen Arm und Harry und drückte ihn an sich. Die meisten Fragen, die man ihm wegen des Schleiers und dem Raum dahinter stellte, konnte Sirius nicht beantworten. Er sagte lediglich: „Ich weiß nur, dass der Steinbogen im Ministerium kein Verschwindekabinett ist." Für die Aussage suchte er eine Bestätigung und blickte zu Albus, der einmal nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ein Ausweg durch eines der vielen Kabinetts möglich war. Ich kann nur ahnen, dass dieser Steinbogen Zeit und Raum beugt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich dort als Energie unterwegs gewesen war, ich mich sozusagen ohne meinen Körper dort aufgehalten habe, aber fragt mich ja nicht, wie ich meinen Körper wiederbekommen habe – das weiß ich nämlich selbst nicht." Sirius grinste. „Es ist jedenfalls noch alles an mir dran, wie ich es heute Morgen beim Duschen erleichtert festgestellt habe."

Die Runde lachte vergnügt und beteuerte, wie schön es war, ihn wiederzuhaben. Hermine war die Einzige, die die Informationen von Sirius mit ernster Miene zur Kenntnis nahm. Jeder, der sie kannte, konnte ahnen, dass sie in Gedanken sämtliche Bücher über Verschwindekabinette durchging, um eine Erklärung für die Schilderungen zu finden.

Den Ring an Hermines und Rons Hand bemerkt Sirius. Unverblümt fragte er: „Ihr seid verlobt? Wann wird geheiratet?"  
Die beiden sahen sich entgeistert an, bis Mrs. Weasley von gegenüber stichelte: „Das würde ich auch gern mal wissen, ihr zwei. Ich möchte Enkelkinder haben, Ron!"  
Sie meinte es nett, aber Ron murmelte grantig zurück: „Ja, Mama …"

Hermine äußerte sich gar nicht, sondern lenkte mit einem anderen Thema ab. Bevor Harry seinen Freund fragen konnte, was los sei, hörte er aus Dumbledores Mund leise den Namen seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers, während dieser sich mit Mr. Ollivander unterhielt. Harry beugte sich neugierig am Tisch nach vorn und blickte zu Dumbledore hinüber, der nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt saß. Dumbledores Blick traf den von Harry.

Der ältere Herr lächelte und fragte: „Ja, Harry?"  
Alle anderen am Tisch verstummten ebenfalls, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres als das, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Er räusperte sich verlegen und fragte leise: „Entschuldigung, Professor Dumbledore, äh … Was ist mit Snape?" Der vergessene Titel ließ ihn korrigieren: „Ich meine, wo ist Professor Snape?"  
Das verächtliche Schnaufen von Sirius überhörte Harry absichtlich. Dumbledore zwinkerte freundlich und erklärte: „Professor Snape ist mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy im Ministerium, um einige Dinge zu klären. Aber keine Sorge, beide werden spätestens heute Mittag zurück sein." Harry atmete erleichtert auf, während Sirius und Ron fast gleichermaßen laut stöhnten.  
Nachdem Professor Dumbledore sich wieder Mr. Ollivander zugewandt hatte, fragte Sirius verstimmt: „Warum plötzlich die große Sorge um diesen Kotzbrocken?"  
Es war eindeutig, dass Sirius schlecht gelaunt war und daher antwortete Harry ruhig: „Ich will nur mit ihm reden, das ist alles. Ich denke, wir haben uns einiges zu sagen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Meinst du nicht?"  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nahm Harry zur Kenntnis, wie Sirius abermals verächtlich schnaubte, bevor er gleichgültig sagte: „Snape kann dir egal sein. Mir ist er doch auch egal! Sicher … Er ist zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder aufgetaucht, um seine Hände in Unschuld zu waschen. Ziemlich clever, wenn du mich fragst, so kurz vorm Ausgang die Seite zu wechseln. Mir kann er aber nichts vormachen. Er ist ein …"

Mit einem einzigen Blick machte Harry seinem Paten deutlich, dass er diesen Satz besser nicht beenden sollte. 


	7. Die nackte Wahrheit

Im Zaubereiministerium saßen Severus und Draco auf einer harten Holzbank und warteten auf den Auror, der beide zu einer Anhörung geladen hatte. Draco atmete aufgeregt, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Der Gedanke, womöglich doch in Askaban zu landen, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Es war nicht sicher, was man ihnen vorwerfen würde. Er trug das dunkle Mal, allein das konnte einen ins Gefängnis bringen. Obwohl Draco niemanden auf dem Gewissen hatte, rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten. Severus hingegen verhielt sich still und schien geistig abwesend. Er machte einen ruhigen Eindruck, als hätte er nichts zu verlieren.

Beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als eine tiefe und bedächtige Stimme freundlich grüßte: „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, guten Tag." Kingsley Shacklebolt stand vor ihnen.

Draco atmete erleichtert aus. Severus hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Shacklebolt auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen würde. Shacklebolt bat die beiden, ihm zu folgen.

Sie nahmen den Aufzug in den zweiten Stock, wo sich Shacklebolts Büro in der Aurorenzentrale am Ende des Ganges befand. Shacklebolt bemerkte, dass Draco sich verloren fühlte, als er beiden einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch anbot. An Shacklebolt vorbei blickend kniff Snape gereizt die Augen zusammen, als er die große Pinnwand hinter dem Schreibtisch betrachtete. Viele Fotos und Zeitungsausschnitte waren dort mit Nadeln angeheftet. Die Bilder und Berichte drehten sich nur um eine Person: Sirius Black.

Shacklebolt folgte dem Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters, wandte sich danach an Snape und sagte belustigt: „Ich weiß, ich könnte sie langsam mal abnehmen, wo er doch vor langer Zeit für tot erklärt worden war. Und außerdem ist Black sowieso unschuldig. War er immer." Snape schnaufte verachtend. Über Snapes missbilligenden, wenn auch wortlosen Kommentar zog Shacklebolt erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er den Zaubertränkemeister streng blickte und hinzufügte: „Unschuldig, wie Sie beide auch, nicht wahr?"  
Plötzlich und laut, so dass alle drei zusammenfuhren, öffnete sich die Tür des Büros. Ein Mann mit grauem Bürstenhaarschnitt kam hereingestürmt und sagte aufgebracht: „Shacklebolt, Sie wissen, dass eine weitere Person für diese Anhörung anwesend sein muss!" Snape bemerkte, dass Shacklebolt offenbar wenig von dem Kollegen hielt, der sich bereits einen Stuhl heranzog, um ungebeten der Anhörung beizuwohnen.  
Ein kurzes Nicken ging der gelassenen Erklärung von Shacklebolt voran. „Das weiß ich sehr wohl, Mr. Dawlish. Es ist bereits jemand aus der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung unterwegs. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten darf, mein Büro zu verlassen?" Dawlish blinzelte nervös und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. „Herein!", sagte Shacklebolt laut. Snape und Draco drehten sich um.

Es war Susan Bones, die den Raum betrat und unsicher innehielt, als sie Dawlish bemerkte, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Nach Shacklebolts zweiter Aufforderung verließ der aufgebrachte Mann endlich das Büro. Miss Bones grüßte ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler und ihren damaligen Lehrer freundlich, bevor sie sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ, den Dawlish bereits hinter Shacklebolts Bürotisch positioniert hatte. Draco konnte sich noch sehr gut an Susan erinnern, denn immerhin war er von ihr einmal im Hogwarts-Express in eine Art Riesenschnecke verwandelt worden, aber mehr brachte er mit ihr nicht in Zusammenhang. Snape fiel bei dem Anblick der jungen Frau sofort der Apparierunterricht ein. Sie hatte damals als Erste geschafft, von einem Fleck zum anderen zu apparieren, auch wenn sie dabei ihren Unterschenkel zurückgelassen hatte.

Shacklebolt erklärte formell: „Miss Bones kennen Sie beide ja sicherlich noch. Sie ist die stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung und wird während der Anhörung Protokoll führen und Ihnen ebenfalls Fragen stellen."  
Draco nickte eingeschüchtert, während Snape zurückhaltend freundlich sagte: „Miss Bones, wie ich sehe, eifern Sie Ihrer Tante nach." Susan lächelte verschämt, bejahte jedoch wortlos, denn ihre Tante Amelia war damals die Leiterin eben jener Abteilung gewesen, für die Susan jetzt verantwortlich war.

Zwei Gläser erschienen auf der Tischplatte, nachdem Shacklebolt seinen Stab geschwungen hatte. Miss Bones zog ein Fläschchen aus ihrer Jackentasche. Dass es sich bei dessen Inhalt um Veritaserum handelte, war Snape klar.

Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte Shacklebolt: „Jeder von Ihnen bekommt drei Tropfen Veritaserum mit ein wenig Wasser verabreicht. Da Sie nicht im Besitz Ihrer Zauberstäbe sind, müssen wir nicht befürchten, dass Sie magisch Ihren Hals verschließen oder das Wasser in etwas anderes verwandeln." Shacklebolt ließ seinen Blick auf Snape ruhen: „Über Ihre Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik bin unterrichtet. Sie werden sicher nicht versuchen, sich gegen die Fragen zu verschließen." Snape schüttelte den Kopf, was Shacklebolt als Antwort genügte. „Wir werden Ihnen beiden nur ein paar Fragen stellen, um bestimmte Situationen zu klären. Danach können Sie gehen."

Der Auror brachte Snape großes Vertrauen entgegen und erwartete eine friedliche Kooperation. Snape nickte ihm zu, während Draco mit großen Augen auf das Fläschchen starrte, aus welchem Miss Bones bereits drei Tropfen in das erste Glas gab. Von Veritaserum hatte er viel gehört, es jedoch nie eingenommen. Es war von Schmerzen die Rede, sollte man versuchen, eine Antwort zurückzuhalten. Draco drehte sich der Magen um.

Miss Bones bemerkte die Aufregung des jungen Mannes und erläuterte extra für Draco: „Keine Sorge, der Gebrauch des Serums unterliegt sehr strengen Richtlinien des Ministeriums. Keine unserer Fragen wird sich mit Ihren persönlichen Angelegenheiten mehr befassen als für die Anhörung notwendig ist."  
Mit einem Schluck Wasser trank Snape als Erster das Wahrheitsserum. Shacklebolt wartete wenige Sekunden, bevor er ankündigte: „Beginnen wir!" In diesem Moment begann die magische Feder von Miss Bones auf das Pergament zu kritzeln, um die Anhörung zu protokollieren. Shacklebolt blickte Snape in die Augen und sagte: „Die erste Frage an Sie, Mr. Snape, ist: Waren Sie seit der Zeit, in der Sie in Hogwarts als Zaubertränkelehrer arbeiteten, jemals dem Dunklen Lord ein treuer Anhänger?"  
Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete Snape: „Nein!" Die magische Feder von Ms Bones notierte seine Antwort.  
Shacklebolt wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. „Haben Sie an dem Tag, an dem die Todesser Hogwarts überfielen, Professor Dumbledore mit einem Unverzeihlichen verflucht?"  
Einmal schwer ein- und ausatmend antwortete Snape kleinlaut: „Ja." Selbst wenn Dumbledore das überlebt hatte, war die Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen strafbar.  
Shacklebolt lächelte jedoch beruhigend. „Warum haben Sie Professor Dumbledore mit einem Unverzeihlichen verhext?"  
Seine Antwort war nun nicht mehr auf Ja oder Nein beschränkt und so erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß: „Durch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur, den ich gegenüber Narzissa Malfoy leistete, war ich dazu gezwungen, Mr. Draco Malfoys Aufgabe zu vollenden, sollte Mr. Malfoy dazu selbst nicht in der Lage sein." Betroffen blickte Draco zu Boden, während er mit zittrigen Fingern einen losen Faden an seinem Ärmel massakrierte.  
Von der Antwort schien Shacklebolt völlig unbeeindruckt, als hätte er sie längst gekannt. Nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Unterlagen geworfen hatte, fragte er Snape: „Wussten Sie, welche Aufgabe der Dunkle Lord Mr. Malfoy aufgetragen hatte?"  
Durch das Veritaserum zu einer Lüge nicht fähig antwortete Snape: „Als ich den Schwur leistete, wusste ich es nicht. Erst als ich Mr. Malfoy auf dem Turm begegnete, den Zauberstab auf Professor Dumbledore gerichtet, war mir hundertprozentig klar, worin seine Aufgabe bestand."  
Shacklebolt nickte und blickte hinüber zu Miss Bones, die daraufhin das Wort ergriff und fragte: „Haben Sie Professor Dumbledore von dem Unbrechbaren Schwur berichtet, den Sie gegenüber Mrs. Malfoy geleistet haben?"  
Snape antwortete nicht nur bejahend, sondern erklärte: „Noch vor meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts habe ich ihn über den Schwur informiert."  
Shacklebolt fragte gleich im Anschluss: „Wie reagierte Professor Dumbledore daraufhin?"  
Mit bedächtiger Stimme erwiderte Snape: „Professor Dumbledore wies mich an, diesen Schwur unter keinen Umständen zu brechen, ganz egal wie die Aufgabe von Mr. Malfoy aussehen würde. Ich vermute zu dem Zeitpunkt, er hätte eine genaue Vorstellung von dem, was bevorstehen würde." Nach dem letzten Wort verweilte die magische Feder still in der Luft.  
Miss Bones schien zufrieden, denn sie nickte Shacklebolt zu, bevor sie sagte: „Danke, Mr. Snape, das war alles, was wir von Ihnen hören wollten. Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie die Güte hätten …?"

Die drei Tropfen Veritaserum füllte sie mit einem Schluck Wasser auf. Zögerlich trank Draco das ihm gereichte Gemisch. Nach der Einnahme spürte er kaum eine Veränderung. Das würde sich mit der ersten Frage ändern. Wieder war Shacklebolt derjenige, der den Anfang machte.

„Mr. Malfoy, waren Sie jemals ein treuer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords?"  
Innerlich antwortete Draco bejahend, weshalb ihn seine Antwort überraschte: „Nein."  
Shacklebolt bemerkte, dass Draco aufgrund seiner Antwort stutzte. „Das Veritaserum sorgt dafür, dass Sie gewissenhaft antworten, Mr. Malfoy. Selbst wenn Sie eine andere Antwort erwarten sollten, so ist das, was Sie sagen, die Wahrheit, die tief in Ihnen verborgen liegt", erörterte Shacklebolt. Draco nickte, obwohl er der Erklärung aufgrund seiner Aufregung nicht ganz folgen konnte.  
Miss Bones fragte als Nächste: „Mr. Malfoy, war es jemals Ihr Ziel, den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords beizutreten?"  
Draco antwortete laut mit einem: „Ja!"  
Shacklebolt hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Wenn Sie dem Dunklen Lord niemals treu waren, warum wollten Sie zu einem seiner Todesser werden?"  
Innerlich war Dracos so aufgewühlt, dass er immer schwerer atmete. „Mein Vater wollte, dass ich ein Todesser werde, deshalb wollte ich es auch."  
„Hat Ihr Vater Sie darauf vorbereitet, eines Tages ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu werden?", fragte diesmal Miss Bones.  
„Ja", antwortete Draco, der sich nach der Erwähnung seines Vaters noch unwohler fühlte. Die Befragung seines Paten war in seinen Augen wesentlich entspannter verlaufen als die seine.  
Wieder fragte Shacklebolt: „Seit wann hat Ihr Vater Sie darauf vorbereitet, eines Tages ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu werden?"  
Mit bebender Stimme antwortete Draco, während er das Zittern seiner Hände nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte: „Seit ich mich erinnern kann …"  
„Seit Ihrer frühsten Kindheit?", wollte Miss Bones wissen.  
Draco zog die Nase hoch, bevor er zermürbt antwortete: „Ja."

Mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger bat Snape darum, gehört zu werden. Die Befragung wurde kurz unterbrochen. Die Feder schrieb nicht mehr mit und Shacklebolt gestattete ihm das Wort.

„Ich würde gern eine Bitte äußern", begann Snape. Shacklebolt nickte, weswegen er mit ruhiger Stimme sein Anliegen vortrug: „Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, Mr. Malfoys Anhörung weniger zügig zu gestalten?" Es war nicht als Bitte formuliert, sondern als Forderung. „Zudem würde es sich günstig auf die Befragung auswirken, wenn zuerst Mr. Shacklebolt seine Fragen stellt und Miss Bones danach die Ihren. ist, das müssen Sie wissen, noch nie zuvor mit Veritaserum in Berührung gekommen."  
Die beiden Ministeriumsangestellten blickten sich kurz an und kamen wortlos zu einer Übereinkunft.  
Shacklebolt nickte Miss Bones zu und antwortete dann an Snape gerichtet: „Ja, Sie haben Recht."  
„Das ist äußerst zuvorkommend, danke."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in welcher sich Draco etwas beruhigen konnte, wurde die Befragung fortgesetzt. Die Feder brachte man magisch dazu, ab jetzt wieder zu protokollieren. Wie vorgeschlagen – oder wie gefordert – begann zunächst Shacklebolt, seine verbleibenden Fragen zu stellen.

„Wollten Sie Professor Dumbledore töten?"  
Draco antwortete knapp: „Nein."  
Nach einer weiteren, kurzen Pause fragte Shacklebolt mit seiner ruhigen Stimme: „Warum haben Sie den Auftrag des Dunklen Lords angenommen, wenn Sie Professor Dumbledore nicht töten wollten?"  
Seine Atmung war inzwischen ruhiger geworden. „Man konnte einen Auftrag des Dunklen Lords nicht einfach ablehnen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne selbst dafür zu büßen."  
Verständnisvoll nickte Shacklebolt, fragte einen Augenblick später: „Haben Sie in Erwägung gezogen, Professor Dumbledore von Ihrem Auftrag in Kenntnis zu setzen?" Draco, von seiner eigenen Antwort überrascht, bejahte. Selbst Snape zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Einen Moment lang blickte Shacklebolt den jungen Mann an, bevor er nachhakte: „Warum haben Sie es nicht getan? Warum haben Sie Professor Dumbledore nicht erklärt, in welcher Lage Sie sich befunden haben?"

Mit Wehmut erinnerte sich Draco daran, welch große Angst er um seinen Vater und seine Mutter gehabt hatte, als er befürchten musste, das Verschwindekabinett im Raum der Wünsche nicht rechtzeitig reparieren zu können. Im sechsten Schuljahr verbrachte er viel Zeit mit der Vorbereitung des Attentats auf Dumbledore; und derweil hatte er auch genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht imstande sein würde, den Auftragsmord auszuführen, konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Auf einer Toilette im sechsten Stock war seine Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus ihm herausgebrochen, denn er weinte bitterlich über seine verfahrene Situation. Nur die Maulende Myrte war damals bei ihm gewesen und hatte versucht, ihm Trost zu spenden, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, warum er weinte.

Mit blassem Gesicht antwortete Draco: „Ich hatte Angst um meine Familie. Der Dunkle Lord hätte meiner Mutter oder meinem Vater etwas angetan, wenn es für ihn einen Grund gegeben hätte, meine Loyalität anzuzweifeln. Ich habe deswegen niemandem etwas von meinem Auftrag erzählt, nicht einmal Professor Snape."

Shacklebolt richtete das Wort an Miss Bones und machte ihr klar, dass er keine weiteren Fragen hätte. Großzügig ließ sie eine kurze Pause, damit Draco sich auf ihre Befragung vorbereiten konnte. In der Zwischenzeit zog sie ein Pergament aus ihren Unterlagen und las eine Stelle des Berichts. Als Draco bereit war, richtete sie das Wort an ihn.

„Entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass Sie von Aurorin Tonks direkt neben Ihrem Vater gefunden wurden?" Draco bejahte. „Haben Sie gesehen, wer Ihren Vater kampfunfähig machte?"  
Dieses Mal war er den Tränen nahe, aber er unterdrückte sie erfolgreich, als er die Situation erklärte: „Ich war es, ich hab ihn verhext. Er wollte es so."  
Miss Bones blätterte wieder in ihren Unterlagen, die offenbar den Bericht von Tonks enthielten. „Ist es wahr, dass Bellatrix Lestrange direkt in Ihrer Nähe gefunden wurde?" Draco bejahte wieder, woraufhin sie fragte: „Haben Sie mit ihrem Tod etwas zu tun?"

Mit zittrigen Lippen erklärte er ausführlich, wie es zu dem Tod seiner Tante gekommen war. Er befürchtete, das könnte ihn an den Galgen bringen. Fahrlässige Tötung durch eine Ganzkörperklammer.

Shacklebolt sagte laut für das Protokoll: „Dann war es also ein Unfall. Nun, wir haben keine weiteren Fragen. Sie können beide gehen. Es wird keine Anklage gegen Sie erhoben." Die magische Feder beendete das Protokoll.

Aus einer Schublade entnahm Shacklebolt einen länglichen, in Papier eingewickelten Gegenstand. Er hielt ihn Draco entgegen, aber der junge Mann griff nicht zu, weswegen Shacklebolt erklärte: „Ihr Zauberstab! Auror Tonks hatte Ihnen den Zauberstab abgenommen, bevor Sie ins St. Mungos gebracht wurden. Wir haben noch gestern Abend damit die von Ihnen überwältigten Todesser von den Flüchen befreit."

Draco nahm seinen fast wie ein Geschenk eingepackten Zauberstab entgegen und ließ ihn ungeöffnet in einer Innentasche seines Umhanges verschwinden. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, vom Ministerium befragt worden zu sein und sich trotzdem noch immer auf freiem Fuß zu befinden. Severus erhob sich, bedankte sich bei den beiden und ging bereits zur Tür.

Bevor Draco ihm nach draußen folgte, fragte er Shacklebolt: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, wissen Sie vielleicht, was mit meinem Vater ist?"  
Shacklebolt schaute hinüber zu Miss Bones. Nachdem Draco seinem Blick gefolgt war, antwortete seine ehemalige Mitschülerin: „Ihr Vater befindet sich in Askaban und wartet auf seine Verhandlung." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie vertraulich klingend hinzu: „Ich habe ihn bereits dreimal aufgesucht. Er hat jedes Mal gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wie es Ihnen geht. Ich werde ihn heute nochmals aufsuchen. Möchten Sie ihm ein paar Worte schreiben?" Draco lächelte. Ja, er wollte seinem Vater schreiben, aber ihm fiel in diesem Moment nichts ein. „Soll ich ihm vielleicht etwas von Ihnen ausrichten?", fragte Susan mitleidig blickend.

Sein Körper bebte, weil er sich dagegen sträubte, vor den beiden Ministeriumsangestellten seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Jedes Mal, wenn er während seiner Flucht mit Severus über seinen Vater gesprochen hatte, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, etwas gegen die Tränen zu unternehmen, die sich einen Weg über seinen Wangen bahnen wollten.

Vor Miss Bones und Mr. Shacklebolt riss sich Draco zusammen und bat letztendlich: „Wenn Sie ihn wohl fragen würden, ob er wüsste, wo sich meine Mutter aufhalten könnte?" Betrübt schaute er zu Boden. „Und sagen Sie ihm, dass mir alles furchtbar leid tut." 


	8. Askaban

„Mr. Malfoy?", rief eine knurrige Stimme durch die Metallgitter. Lucius blickte zum Loch an der Tür, durch das er unscharf die Augen eines Mannes funkeln sah. „Sie haben Besuch … schon wieder", sagte der Wärter genervt, bevor die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Susan Bones trat in die Zelle. Lucius erhob sich und deutete mit steinerner Miene höflich eine Verbeugung als Begrüßung an.  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Wie geht es Ihrem Rücken?", fragte Miss Bones ehrlich interessiert.

Nach seit seiner Verhaftung war Lucius bereits mehrmals von dieser Frau aufgesucht worden. Sie hatte gestern schon viele Fragen gestellt, ihm aber niemals Veritaserum gegeben. Shacklebolt hatte ihr nahe gelegt, Lucius im Auge zu behalten. Es gäbe Anzeichen, dass er kurz davor gestanden haben könnte, die Seiten zu wechseln; möglicherweise hatte er sie bereits gewechselt. Ein Indiz war die Tatsache, dass es der Zauberstab seines Sohnes war, der ihn kampfunfähig machte. Des Weiteren war keiner der letzten Zaubersprüche, die man seinem Stab entnahm, einer, mit dem er jemanden hätte angreifen können. Das bedeutete, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht einen einzigen Fluch gegen die Auroren geschleudert hatte, es sei denn, man wollte einen schmerzlindernden Heilspruch gegen Rückenschmerzen als Angriff deuten. Lucius Malfoy war schon während der Zeit seiner ersten Inhaftierung ein äußerst unauffälliger Gefangener gewesen, der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht war.

Auf seine Fragen, wie es seinem Sohn gehen würde, hatte sie gestern nicht antworten können. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie heute jedoch gut gelaunt schien. Lucius setzte aus reiner Gewohnheit sein charmantes Lächeln auf und antwortete spitz: „Danke der Nachfrage, Miss Bones, aber bisher hat man mir keine Behandlung zugute kommen lassen. Mein Rücken schmerzt noch immer."  
Susan bemerkte mitfühlend, dass Malfoy nur leicht nach vorn gebeugt stehen konnte und bat daraufhin: „Oh bitte, setzen Sie sich doch, wenn Sie Schmerzen haben." Lucius kam ihrem Angebot dankend nach und ließ sich vorsichtig auf seiner Pritsche nieder.

Miss Bones blickte sich angewidert um. Die Dementoren waren schon lange keine Wärter mehr in Askaban. Die Gefangenen waren nicht der unendlichen Kälte und dem Schrecken ihrer Küsse ausgesetzt, aber trotz alledem war Askaban ein Gefängnis; ein dreckiges, rattenverseuchtes Loch, dessen feuchte Wände durch Meeresluft getränkt waren. Offensichtlich hatte Lucius wenig Schlaf gefunden. Der sonst so prunkvoll gekleidete Reinblüter trug die übliche, gestreifte Gefängniskleidung, die ihn jedoch nicht weniger erhaben wirken ließ. Seine Art zu sprechen, zu gehen und sich zu bewegen zeugte von aristokratischer Noblesse.

Bevor Lucius seine übliche Frage stellen konnte, kam Miss Bones ihm zuvor: „Ich habe heute Ihren Sohn verhört."  
Lucius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte zynisch: „Und …? Hat man entschieden, ihn zu meinem Zellenkumpan zu machen?"  
Ihr Lächeln verschwand nur einen Moment, bevor sie gedämpfter antwortete: „Nein, nein, Ihr Sohn wird nicht angeklagt. Er ist frei." Sie vernahm das erleichterte Ausatmen des Gefangenen. Gleich darauf sagte sie: „Er fragt, ob Sie wüssten, wo sich seine Mutter aufhalten könnte. Und er lässt ausrichten, dass … dass ihm alles furchtbar leid täte."  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Lucius und entgegnete schließlich mit arrogant schmieriger Stimme: „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Bones, aber ich zöge es vor, solch gewichtige Informationen meinem Sohn persönlich zu überbringen."  
Miss Bones konterte gereizt: „Sie wissen, dass ich jeder Zeit ein Verhör anordnen könnte, in welchem Ihnen Veritase…"  
„Selbst mit Veritaserum kann ich Ihnen den Ort nicht nennen oder zeigen, wo sich meine Teuerste versteckt hält", unterbrach er sie zischelnd. „Wenn sie überhaupt noch das Glück hat, am Leben zu sein."  
Miss Bones staunte. „Fidelius-Zauber?"  
Ein Nicken seinerseits bejahte. „Ich bin nicht der Geheimniswahrer. Der ist leider", seine Stimme wurde leiser, „verstorben. Ich war nie eingeweiht."  
Miss Bones wusste, dass es unmöglich war, Narzissa Malfoy aufzuspüren, wenn es niemanden gab, der den durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützten Ort kennen würde.

„Wissen Sie, wer der Geheimniswahrer war?"

Lucius nickte, doch beide wussten nur allzu gut, dass diese Information keinen Pfifferling mehr wert war. Nach einem Moment der Stille händigte Miss Bones dem Gefangenen eine Pergamentrolle aus.

„Das hier ist eine Information darüber, was Sie für Rechte haben und was Sie in Anspruch nehmen können." Lucius starrte das Pergament an, als wäre es seiner unwürdig.  
Gespielt höflich bat er: „Lesen Sie es mir doch bitte vor."  
Verärgert schnaufte Miss Bones und legte das Pergament neben Lucius auf die Pritsche. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie der geschriebenen Sprache mächtig sind. Lesen Sie es gefälligst selbst!"  
Zornig kniff er die Augen zusammen, aber Miss Bones ließ sich von seinem Blick nicht einschüchtern. Die Pergamentrolle ließ er unbeachtet, als er nach einem Augenblick mit nachgebender Stimme fragte: „Wie geht es meinem Sohn? Er ist nicht verletzt worden, oder?"  
Verneinend schüttelte Miss Bones den Kopf. „Es sah gut aus, wenn auch etwas aufgewühlt. Professor Snape hat ihn begleitet. Ich vermute, er kümmert sich gut um Ihren Sohn."  
Seine Mundwinkel formten ein zufriedenes Lächeln, bevor sie unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen und er schnell den Blick von Miss Bones abwandte. „Wäre es möglich, dass mein Sohn mich besucht?". Es gelang ihm kaum, das Beben in seiner Stimme zu vertuschen.  
Miss Bones atmete einmal tief durch. „Noch nicht. Lesen Sie dazu das Pergament. Darin steht, was Sie tun müssen, damit Sie Besuch erhalten dürfen."  
Endlich nahm Lucius die Pergamentrolle in die Hand, aber er entrollte sie nicht. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett und hielt ihr mit gekrümmten Rücken das Pergament entgegen. Höflich fragte er: „Hätten Sie wohl die Güte, mir den Inhalt vorzulesen?" Ihrem fragendem Blick entgegnete er: „Meine Augen … Ich kann seit Monaten schon nicht mehr gut sehen."  
Reumütig versicherte sie: „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich vorhin nicht …" Lucius winkte ab.

Miss Bones las ihm seine Rechte vor. Nach zehn Minuten sagte er trocken: „Ich bin mit den Bedingungen, unter denen ich Besuch erhalten darf, einverstanden. Des Weiteren möchte ich von dem Recht, einen Fürsprecher zu beauftragen, Gebrauch machen. Und was die notwendige Versorgung durch einen Heiler betrifft …"  
Susan unterbrach dieses Mal und versicherte: „Ich werde gleich einen zu Ihnen schicken. Der wird sich um Ihren Rücken kümmern und, wenn Sie möchten, sich auch Ihre Augen ansehen." Lucius nickte dankend.  
Miss Bones verabschiedete sich von dem Gefangenen, aber bevor sie die Zelle verließ, sagte Lucius: „Ich möchte meinen Sohn so schnell wie möglich sehen. Ich befürchte", er holte tief Luft, „dass ich nicht mehr lang über mein Augenlicht verfügen werde."

Sie versicherte, sich darum zu kümmern, bevor sie die Zelle verließ. Sie wies einen Heiler an, unverzüglich Mr. Malfoy aufzusuchen. Mit einer Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken verließ sie Askaban. 


	9. Ein Einschreibekäuzchen

Im ersten Moment schien Draco verletzt zu sein, als Severus ihn darüber informierte, etwas Zeit für sich selbst haben zu wollen. Dennoch konnte er es ihm nicht abschlagen und schon gar nicht übel nehmen. Für beide war es ungewohnt, sich wieder frei bewegen zu dürfen – frei zu sein –, auch wenn sie ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit bisher nur auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände auslebten. Freiheit war ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn man sie nicht gewohnt war. Als Draco zum Großen See spazierte, sah er sich immer wieder aufmerksam um, war ständig auf der Hut, falls er sich in die Büsche schlagen musste, um nicht gesehen zu werden, dabei war es nicht mehr notwendig, sich zu verstecken. Außer Hogwarts hatten sie keinen Ort, an den sie gehen konnten. Das Haus in Spinners End wurde vor Jahren von aufgebrachten Todessern dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Auch ein Lagerhaus in der Nähe ging in Flammen auf. Mit sieben verletzten Menschen lenkte diese Aktion sogar die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggelwelt auf sich. Draco und Severus durften laut Dumbledore so lange in Hogwarts bleiben, bis sie ihr Leben neu geordnet hatten.

Hagrids Hütte und den daraus bellenden Fang passierend schlenderte Severus in den Verbotenen Wald hinein, um seine Gedanken ins rechte Lot zu bringen. Das gestrige Gespräch mit Albus war das zweit Wichtigste, das Severus je mit dem alten Zauberer geführt hatte. Natürlich hatte Albus ihm Tee und Gebäck angeboten. Herzlich hatte Severus zugelangt und während ihres Gesprächs stetig nachgenommen, obwohl er Butterkekse nicht sonderlich mochte. Albus hatte sich bei ihm reumütig entschuldigt, obwohl er im gleichen Atemzug erklärte, dass es eigentlich unverzeihlich war, so große Schuld auf Severus geladen zu haben. Es war unentschuldbar, Severus wegen des Unbrechbaren Schwurs zur Marionette in seinen Plänen zu machen; ihn über lange Jahre hinweg in dem Glauben gelassen zu haben, für den Tod seines Mentors verantwortlich zu sein. Severus seufzte, versicherte dem alten Zauberer jedoch, dass er nicht mehr wütend wäre, wo sich doch jetzt alles zum Guten gewandt hatte. Auf die Frage des Direktors hin, was er jetzt mit seiner Freiheit anfangen wollte, war der Zaubertränkemeister um eine Antwort verlegen gewesen.

„Ich habe meine Zeit nicht damit vergeudet, Pläne für meine Zukunft zu schmieden, Albus, weil ich davon ausgegangen bin, niemals eine zu haben", hatte Severus dem alten Zauberer mit freudloser Stimme offenbart.  
Es schmerzte Albus, diesen Satz zu hören und doch konnte er Severus' Gedanken nachvollziehen. So hatte er offenherzig angeboten: „Severus, wie wäre es, wenn du wieder als Lehrer hier anfängst, ganz wie in alten Zeiten? Wenn es dir gefällt, kannst du hier bleiben, so lange du möchtest. Darüber hinaus wirst du genügend Zeit und Muße finden, deinen künftigen Lebensweg zu ergründen. Für das Schmieden von Zukunftsplänen bist du jung genug, mein Guter."

Zukunftspläne. Severus setzte sich an einen Baum und starrte in den Wipfel. Die Zukunftspläne anderer Menschen waren sich alle sehr ähnlich: eine Frau finden, eine Familie gründen, eine Bombenkarriere hinlegen, viel Geld machen, glücklich sterben. Möglicherweise ersetzten manche Leute das Wort „Frau" durch „Liebhaber" und „Familie gründen" durch „Kinder adoptieren", aber letztendlich sahen die Träume aller Menschen doch gleich aus. Es waren nicht seine Träume.

Severus seufzte bekümmert. Schon immer hatten andere seinen Werdegang beeinflusst. Sein alkoholkranker Vater beherrschte solange sein Leben, bis er Hogwarts besuchte. Als Außenseiter in Hogwarts bestimmten anderen Tyrannen sein Dasein, bis sich Lucius seiner angenommen hatte. Kurz darauf regelte der Dunkle Lord sein Tun und Handeln und gleich im Anschluss war es Albus. Jetzt war niemand mehr da, von dem Severus vorgeschrieben bekam, in welche Richtung sich sein Leben verändern sollte. In Hogwarts zu verweilen und unter den Fittichen von Albus zu bleiben schien momentan die angenehmste Variante, weswegen er gestern auch unverzüglich zugestimmt hatte, wieder als Lehrer zu fungieren.

Es war bereits Ende August. Noch lange würde es dauern, bis das Ministerium einen neuen Minister ernennen würde. Genauso viel Zeit würde vergehen, bis Albus wieder offiziell Direktor wäre und alle Eltern ihre Kinder angstfrei nach Hogwarts senden würden, womöglich ein ganzes Jahr, hatte Albus gestern erklärt. Ein Jahr in Hogwarts ohne Schüler. Der Gedanke, sich wieder in einer vertrauten Umgebung aufhalten zu dürfen und genug Zeit zu haben, sich an die neue Lebenssituation zu gewöhnen, gefiel Severus. Kein Dunkler Lord mehr, kein Kopfgeld auf Severus; nur Freiheit! Freiheit, mit der Severus so wenig anzufangen wusste.

Während Severus zumindest schon einmal versuchte, sich ein Leben überhaupt vorzustellen, welches er selbst gestalten durfte, hörte er ein klägliches Wimmern. Blitzschnell erhob er sich und zog aus purer Angewohnheit seinen Zauberstab. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Geräusch. Die Quelle des Wimmers war schnell gefunden. Severus beugte sich über einen dreckigen Hundewelpen, der beim Anblick des großen, in schwarz gekleideten Menschen ängstlich zu fiepen begann. Nichts in der Nähe deutete darauf hin, dass der Welpe von seiner Mutter gehütet wurde oder dass der Hund irgendjemandem gehörte.

Den Hund sich selbst überlassend ging Severus zurück zu seinem Baum und verbrachte eine weitere Stunde damit, über sein Leben zu nachzugrübeln. Er kam zu dem bedauernswerten Schluss, dass er kein Ziel hatte, das er in Zukunft erreichen wollte, weder beruflich noch privat. So lange am Leben zu bleiben, sogar den Dunklen Lord zu überleben, hätte er nie gewagt zu hoffen. Es war der Tod, mit dem er sich bereits abgefunden hatte, nicht das Leben. Wonach lohnte es sich zu streben? Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass der alleinige Zweck seines Daseins darin bestand, bei der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords eine Rolle zu spielen. Mit einem Leben nach dem Lord war er überfordert. Severus kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich all diese Fragen zunächst selbst beantworten musste, bevor er sich herausnehmen konnte, einen Schritt in Richtung eigene Lebensgestaltung zu unternehmen.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg in seine Kerker machte, vergewisserte er sich, ob der Hundewelpe noch immer hilflos im Wald verweilte. Der Welpe war noch da. Severus seufzte. Der junge Hund, offensichtlich nur ein paar Wochen alt, würde sicherlich von den Spinnen gefressen werden, wenn sich keiner um ihn kümmerte. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre ihm das Tier völlig egal gewesen, aber heute fasste er sich ein Herz. Er nahm das verschmutzte, plump wirkende Hundejunge auf den Arm und strich ihm das Laub aus dem Fell. Als der Welpe vor Angst zu zittern begann, konnte Severus nicht anders, als ihm beruhigend den weichen Kopf zu tätscheln. Mit einem Hund wusste er wenig anzufangen. Er könnte ihn bei Hagrid abgeben, der sich ohne Zweifel aufopferungsvoll um den Welpen kümmern würde. Doch dann kam ihm der Gedanke, Draco mit dem Tier ein Geschenk zu machen, damit der ein wenig Aufmunterung erfuhr.

Sein Patensohn befand sich nicht in den Kerkern, wie Severus bemerkte. So hatte er genügend Zeit, den Welpen mit einem Zauber von Flöhen und anderem Ungeziefer zu befreien. Einen entsprechenden Zauberspruch musste er erst in einem Buch über die Haltung magischer Vierbeiner suchen. Ein Hoch auf die gut sortierte Hogwarts-Bibliothek. Und auf die Hauselfen, die schnell zur Stelle waren. Die Reinigungszauber, die Severus anwandte, halfen bei dem zotteligen Fell nicht, weshalb er zu nichtmagischen Mitteln griff. Den Welpen zu baden erwies sich als schwieriger, als Severus angenommen hatte. Der Hund hatte offenbar noch nie so viel Wasser auf einmal gesehen und sträubte sich vehement. Am Ende befand sich mehr Wasser in Severus' Kleidung als im Waschbecken. Mit einem Zauber trocknete er erst sein pitschnasses Oberteil und dann das nun saubere Fell des Tieres. Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als er das gähnende Jungtier betrachtete. Der Hund war schneeweiß! Über die Rasse war er sich nicht klar, denn Haustiere waren überhaupt nicht sein Gebiet. Vielleicht wusste Draco etwas mit dem Hund anzufangen.

Eine Eule von Professor Dumbledore hatte Draco eine Einladung überbracht. Jetzt befand er sich in dessen Büro und er brachte es nicht fertig, dem alten Mann in die Augen zu sehen. Dumbledore hingegen ermutigte Draco und beteuerte, dass alle möglichen Differenzen bereinigt werden sollten. Stillschweigend nahm Draco die Tasse Tee und die Kekse entgegen, die Dumbledore ihm angeboten hatte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er einen Schluck nahm.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte und sagte betroffen: „Mr. Malfoy …" Er hatte Draco nun schon eine Viertelstunde lang dazu ermutigt, zumindest einen einzigen Satz von sich zu geben. Draco war jedoch allein von der Anwesenheit des Mannes, den er vor Jahren umbringen sollte, reichlich eingeschüchtert. Wieder seufzte Dumbledore, während er Dracos zitternde Hände betrachtete, die aus lauter Verlegenheit einen weiteren Keks vom Teller stibitzten. Wieder begann Dumbledore: „Mr. Malfoy, ich habe Severus bereits von meinem Vorschlag in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ihm und Ihnen biete ich einen unbefristeten Aufenthalt hier in Hogwarts an. Ich denke, besonders Sie beide benötigen viel Zeit, um die vergangenen Ereignisse zu überwinden und auch jene zu bewältigen, die Ihnen noch bevorstehen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Vater in Askaban …" Draco verschluckte sich an dem trockenen Butterkeks. Vor lauter Husten wurde er bereits rot im Gesicht. Mit einer simplen Handbewegung in Dracos Richtung befreite Dumbledore dessen Kehle von den Krümeln. Der alte Zauberer setzte sich neben den jungen Mann auf die Couch und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Trinken Sie, dann vergeht das kratzende Gefühl im Hals."  
Draco konnte wieder reden. Ohne Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen, hauchte er fast unhörbar leise: „Danke." Dumbledore lächelte. Wieder sagte Draco, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter: „Danke!"

Nur in Gedanken vollendete Draco seinen Satz, denn er bedankte sich dafür, dass dieser Mann ihn vor einem schlimmen Fehler bewahrt hatte. Er brachte diese Worte jedoch nicht über seine Lippen. Einerseits war Draco es nicht gewohnt, sich zu bedanken und andererseits befürchtete er, dass ein Dank von ihm nicht ernst genommen werden würde.

Einen Moment lang verweilte Dumbledore ruhig neben Draco, bevor er ihm nahelegte: „Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie Fragen haben, dann raus damit! Ich habe Sie eingeladen, damit wir miteinander reden können." In diesem Moment klopfte es an einem der hohen Fenster. Nachdem Dumbledore es geöffnet hatte, kam ein braunes Käuzchen hereingeflogen. „Mr. Malfoy, die Post ist für Sie. Ein Einschreiben! Bitte kommen Sie her und quittieren Sie, dass Sie den Brief entgegengenommen haben."

Der Brief war von Susan Bones. Draco bedankte sich bei Dumbledore für die Einladung und entschuldigte sich, da er den Brief für wichtig erachtete und er ihn in Ruhe lesen wollte. Er vermutete zu Recht, dass es um seinen Vater gehen würde. Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll, wenn er auch betrübt darüber war, den jungen Malfoy nicht zum Reden bewegt zu haben.

Am Springbrunnen in einem Hof vor einem der vielen Eingänge ins Schloss ließ sich Draco nieder, um den Brief zu lesen.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

ich habe Ihren Vater persönlich über Ihr Wohlbefinden unterrichtet, was ihn sehr erleichterte. Auf die Frage, wo sich Ihre Mutter befinden könnte, hatte er keine Antwort. Ihrem Vater ist bekannt, dass Ihre Mutter an einem Ort lebt, der durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt ist. Er selbst ist nicht eingeweiht und kennt den Ort nicht. Der Geheimniswahrer ist laut Aussage Ihres Vaters verstorben. Wer dies ist, kann er Ihnen bestimmt persönlich mitteilen.

Ich möchte Sie bitten, einen Antrag für einen Besuch bei Ihrem Vater zu stellen. Anträge von Besuchern werden in der Regel schneller bearbeitet als jene, die von Insassen gestellt werden. Das entsprechende Formular finden Sie, teilweise von mir bereits ausgefüllt, diesem Brief angeheftet. Bitte füllen Sie die restlichen, persönlichen Angaben aus und senden Sie ihn umgehend zurück.

Des Weiteren erlauben Sie mir bitte die Frage, ob Sie Kenntnis über eine Augenerkrankung Ihres Vaters haben und ob Sie mir Auskunft darüber erteilen könnten, die ich an den entsprechenden Heiler in Askaban weitergeben kann.

Für persönliche Gespräche stehe ich Ihnen von 7 bis 19 Uhr im Ministerium zur Verfügung. Sollten Sie sich mit einer Dringlichkeit an mich richten wollen, können Sie mich über das Flohnetzwerk Zuhause erreichen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Susan Bones"

Draco stutzte. Der Brief war von ihr persönlich, nicht offiziell vom Ministerium, was die Absenderanschrift verriet. Der Antrag für einen Besuch bei seinem Vater lag bei. Er musste nur noch seinen derzeitigen Wohnort einsetzen und das Formular unterschreiben. Gedankenversunken machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, welches neben dem von Severus lag. Beunruhigend fand Draco die Erwähnung einer Augenkrankheit seines Vaters. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Vater jemals Probleme in dieser Hinsicht gehabt hätte.

Gewissenhaft füllte Draco das Formular aus und erstellte einen kurzen Brief an Miss Bones.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Bones,

im Anhang finden Sie das ausgefüllte Besucher-Formular. Ich erwarte eine zügige Bearbeitung meines Antrages.

Eine Augenerkrankung meines Vaters oder allgemein in meiner Familie ist mir nicht bekannt. Bekannt ist mir, dass mein Großvater Abraxas Malfoy erblindete. Dies führten die Heiler im St. Mungos, wo er sich ein Jahr lang bis zu seinem Tode aufhielt, auf die weit fortgeschrittene Erkrankung an Drachenpocken zurück.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,  
Draco Malfoy" 


	10. Schlagzeilen

Der letzte Minister war bei einem Bombenanschlag ums Leben gekommen. Besonders der Tagesprophet berichtete seither fast täglich über mögliche neue Kandidaten. Viele kuriose Vorschläge zierten die Klatschspalten. An einem Tag wurde Harry Potter als Minister vorgeschlagen, am nächsten Tag wurde der zurückgekehrte Dumbledore angepriesen. Eine Gruppe von Verteidigern der Halbmenschen legten sogar Zentauren oder Werwölfe ans Herz. Harry schüttelte bei jedem neuen Vorschlag verächtlich den Kopf.

Er warf den Tagespropheten enttäuscht auf den Tisch und griff sich den Klitterer, den er seit Jahren abonniert hatte. Eine der Überschriften lautete: _Existenz von Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern bewiesen!_ Harry zog erstaunt und belustigt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er blätterte gleich zum entsprechenden Artikel vor. Dort war ein bewegtes Foto abgedruckt, welches dunkel und verschwommen anzusehen war. Harry erkannte darauf rein gar nichts. Die Bildunterschrift las er leise vor: „Der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, wie er nach rechts ins Gebüsch flieht." Harry betrachtete nochmals das Bild. Er sah einen Stein auf der linken Seite und das Gebüsch auf der rechten. In dem kleinen Abstand zwischen den beiden Dingen war ein Schatten, der sich schnell von links nach rechts bewegte. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte das Bild. „Könnte ein Kaninchen sein …", murmelte er, während er fast in das Magazin kroch.

Für heute hatte sich Professor Dumbledore angemeldet, um Harry ein Besuch abzustatten, während Sirius mit Hagrid unterwegs war. Vorläufig waren Harry und Sirius die paar Tage seit Voldemorts Tod in Hogwarts geblieben. Als es klopfte, legte Harry die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch und öffnete dem Gast.

Der ältere Zauberer grüßte fröhlich und mit fast singender Stimme: „Mein Junge, wie geht es dir?" Harry lächelte zufrieden und bot zunächst eine Tasse Tee an, die ihm ein Hauself gebracht hatte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Professor Dumbledore erläuterte: „Harry, ich habe erfahren, dass man vor einiger Zeit dein neues Haus zerstört hat. Es war ein Anschlag, habe ich Recht?" Betrübt nickte Harry. Das Haus war noch nicht einmal eingerichtet, da wurde es von Todessern in die Luft gesprengt. Sein Hab und Gut blieb unversehrt, weil es sich teilweise noch in seiner Mietwohnung in London und teilweise bei den Weasleys befunden hatte, wo er das meiste unterbringen durfte. Dumbledore seufzte. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Trotzdem du Voldemort besiegt hast, wirst du noch lange Zeit ein Ziel der wirren Köpfe sein, die du um ihren Herrn und Meister gebracht hast. Daher möchte ich auch dir ein Angebot machen."

Harry horchte interessiert, als Dumbledore ihm den Vorschlag machte, in Hogwarts wohnen zu dürfen, bis er sein Leben geordnet hätte.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore, Sirius hat gesagt, dass wir jetzt endlich zusammen wohnen können."  
Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten, als er klarstellte: „Für Sirius gilt das Gleiche, Harry. Er hat eine Menge Feinde da draußen. Die wenigen Todesser, die noch frei herumlaufen, haben es nicht nur auf dich abgesehen, sondern ebenfalls auf Sirius, Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy."  
Einen Moment stutzte Harry, bevor er fragte: „Snape und Malfoy bleiben auch hier?" Dumbledore nickte und verbesserte, ohne dabei vorwurfsvoll zu klingen: „Ja, _Professor_ Snape und _Mr._ Malfoy haben sich in den Kerkern eingerichtet. Ich bin stolz darauf sagen zu dürfen, dass Professor Snape sich bereiterklärt hat, wieder als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu arbeiten."  
„Zaubertränke? Warum nicht Verteidigung? Das Fach wollte er doch immer haben."  
„Ich denke, Professor Snape liegt viel mehr daran, etwas von seiner damaligen Routine zurückgewinnen." Harry lachte fröhlich, als er daran dachte, Snape wieder durch die Gänge schleichen zu sehen, um den Gryffindors bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abzuziehen.  
„Weiß Sirius schon davon? Ich meine, dass wir erst einmal hier wohnen dürfen?" Dumbledore verneinte, erklärte aber, dass er Sirius gleich nach dem Gespräch mit Harry Bescheid aufsuchen wollte.

Dumbledore blickte auf den Tisch und las laut die Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten und des Klitterers vor. Überraschenderweise griff Dumbledore zum Klitterer und murmelte etwas in der Richtung, dass dies endlich mal einen interessanten Artikel versprach. Wie Harry zuvor schon hielt auch Dumbledore sich das Magazin dicht vor die Brille.

Mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen sagte Harry: „Sieht für mich wie ein Kaninchen aus. Was meinen Sie?"  
Über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg blickend erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem fröhlichen Funkeln in den Augen: „Ich denke, Harry, dass jeder in diesem Bild sieht, was er sehen möchte. Ich persönlich sehe hier einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler, wenn auch nur sehr verschwommen, das muss ich zugeben." Das zurückgehaltene Lachen brach aus Harry heraus, doch er stimmte Dumbledores Worten nickend zu.  
Nach einer Weile fragte Harry: „Denken Sie daran, sich als Minister aufstellen zu lassen?"  
Dumbledore verneinte und empfahl: „Das solltest du übrigens auch nicht. Weißt du, die Begriffe Bombenanschlag und Zaubereiminister liest man sehr häufig in einem zusammenhängenden Satz, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."  
Harry verstand nur zu gut. Er versicherte: „Oh nein, mit dem Gedanken habe ich nie gespielt. Minister zu sein ist auch gar nichts für mich. Ich wollte doch immer Auror werden."  
Dumbledore schenkte sich einen weiteren Schluck Tee ein, bevor er amüsiert klarstellte: „Wollte ist eine Vergangenheitsform, Harry. Was ist es, das du jetzt machen möchtest?"  
Verlegen blickte Harry auf die in seinem Schoß gefalteten Hände, bevor er mit roten Wangen erklärte: „Heiler wäre auch was Schönes, aber dazu sind meine Noten zu schlecht. Na ja, ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Sna… Professor Snape vielleicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen würde, aber da er das jetzt doch nicht …"  
Dumbledore zwinkerte, als er sagte: „Warum nicht beides miteinander verbinden, Harry? In Hogwarts leben und auch arbeiten. Wäre das nicht etwas für dich? Wer wäre ein besserer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, als derjenige, der Voldemort besiegt hat?"  
Witzelnd meinte Harry: „Professor Snape wäre besser als ich."  
Der ältere Professor schüttelte den Kopf und sagte schelmisch: „Das mag sein, aber du bist schlechter in Zaubertränke als er. Ihr beide könnt die Fächer nicht tauschen, ohne dass die Qualität des Unterrichts drunter leiden würde."  
Mit nicht ernst gemeintem Schmollmund antwortete Harry vorgetäuscht betroffen: „Sie haben nur Angst, ich würde das Budget der Schule sprengen, weil man nach jeder meiner Stunden neue Kessel anschaffen müsste."

Der Gedanke, als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, gefiel Harry. Auf diese Weise wäre er zunächst sicher. Vor den flüchtigen Todessern sowie vor der Presse, die genauso gemeingefährlich sein konnte. Nach einem Moment stimmte Harry zu, als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste im kommenden Schuljahr zu unterrichten.

Wenige Tage nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Harry weder Professor Snape noch Draco antreffen können. Entweder war keiner der beiden in ihren Zimmern oder sie wollten nicht auf Harrys Klopfen antworten. Er hatte sich jedoch fest vorgenommen, zumindest mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Irgendwann würde sich ein richtiger Moment ergeben.

Es wurden Harry Räumlichkeiten im Erdgeschoß zugewiesen, die sich in der Nähe seiner zukünftigen Unterrichtsräume befanden und zudem in der Nähe der Treppen lagen, die in die Kerker führten. Mit Hilfe von Sirius, Remus und den Weasleys, die seine Besitztümer vorbeibrachten, richtete er sich häuslich ein. Ron schüttelte ständig den Kopf, wenn er mit vollen Händen an Harry vorbeilief. Hermine, die mit Ron seit vier Jahren verlobt war, schaute ihren Freund jedes Mal böse an. Als Ron wieder hinausging, um einen Schrank zu holen, fragte Harry entgeistert: „Was ist los, Ron? Warum schüttelst du ständig den Kopf?"  
Ron holte Luft, aber es war Hermine, die genervt antwortete: „Ron glaubt, dass du es nicht nötig hättest, arbeiten zu gehen und schon gar nicht in der Nähe von Snape. Ich hab ihm zig Mal gesagt, dass er es dir überlassen muss, was du tust."  
Verdutzt fragte Harry: „Warum sollte ich es nicht nötig …"  
„Mann, Harry!", unterbrach Ron erregt. „Du bist stinkreich. Gringotts ist voll mit deinen Galleonen. Du musst nicht so einen blöden Lehrerjob annehmen."  
Remus, der gerade einige Kisten per Schwebezauber hinter sich herzog und Rons Bemerkung gehört hatte, verteidigte den Beruf des Lehrers mit einem zurechtweisenden: „Hey, ja …!"  
Harry bekam keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn Hermine fuhr Ron garstig an: „Nur weil er reich ist, soll er nicht arbeiten gehen? Was ist das denn bitte für eine Einstellung? Soll er Zuhause rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen? Vielleicht noch darauf warten, bis sein nächstes Haus…" Schockiert über ihre eigenen Worte hielt Hermine sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie wandte sich an Harry und sagte verlegen: „Entschuldige bitte." Harry lächelte nur und winkte ab.  
Seinem besten Freund erklärte Harry: „Ron, du weißt, dass Hogwarts für mich immer ein Zuhause war. Das ist es noch! Und außerdem ist es hier für Sirius und mich sicherer als da draußen." Ron warf mit trauriger Miene ein, dass sie sich nicht mehr so häufig sehen würden, wenn Harry in Hogwarts lebte. „Blödsinn, Ron! Ich bin ans Flohnetz angeschlossen." Harry zeigte zum Kamin und fuhr fort: „Ich werde das so einrichten, dass ihr jederzeit direkt zu mir kommen könnt." Ron nickte betroffen und senkte seinen Blick.  
„Was macht ihr denn für betrübte Mienen?", fragte Sirius belustigt, der eine Vitrine in der Luft hinter sich her zog. Ron erklärte, ihm wäre nicht wohl dabei zu wissen, dass Snape sich so nahe bei Harry aufhielt. „Macht dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Ron. Ich bin ja da! Der soll sich ruhig mit mir oder Harry anlegen", sagte Sirius und bekam sogleich Unterstützung von George und Fred. Die Zwillinge versicherten, dass sie Sirius mit ihren neusten Scherzartikeln versorgen würden, um Snape das Leben schwer zu machen. Mit einem Male bereute Harry, so schnell bei dem freien Lehrerposten zugegriffen zu haben.  
Er zog ein Gesicht, das seinen Missmut ausdrückte. „Meint ihr nicht, dass sein Leben lange genug schwer war? Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, was er alles durchmachen musste." An Sirius gewandt bat er: „Versprich mir, dass du keinen Unsinn anstellst. Ich will hier arbeiten. Snape wird mein Kollege sein. Ich will mir diese neue Chance nicht verscherzen, nur weil du ihm Stinkbomben ins Klassenzimmer wirfst."  
Sirius lachte laut und konterte: „Stinkbomben sind längst aus der Mode. Außerdem brauchst du nicht glauben, dass er dir eine neue Chance geben wird. Du bist und bleibst Potter, der Sohn des Mannes, den er am meisten in seinem Leben gehasst hat. Solchen Menschen wie Snape begegnet man am besten mit genau denselben Empfindungen."

Abends setzte Harry sich mit den Weasleys, Sirius und Hermine gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Wie die letzten Abende war weder Snape noch Malfoy anwesend. Einige der anderen Professoren leisteten der Runde Gesellschaft, aber die meisten von ihnen hatten Hogwarts verlassen und waren zu ihren Familien gereist, da es noch keinen genauen Termin gab, wann die Schule wieder öffnen sollte. Sirius und Ron lästerten so sehr über Snape, dass es Harry zu viel wurde. Weil sie seine Situation einfach nicht verstehen wollten, verließ er verärgert und wortlos den Tisch, reagierte nicht einmal auf die Rufe seiner Freunde.

Auf dem Weg in seine Räume kam er an den dunklen Stufen vorbei, die in den Kerker führten. Ein kühler Lufthauch wehte herauf. Er fragte sie, wie jemand freiwillig da unten hausen wollte, rief sich dann aber Dumbledores Worte zurück ins Gedächtnis. Snape wollte alte Gewohnheiten zurückgewinnen. In diesem Moment verstand Harry ihn. Ihm ging es ähnlich. Auch wenn er kein Schüler mehr war, wollte er Hogwarts der Gewohnheit wegen noch nicht verlassen. Dieses Schloss versprach Behaglichkeit, vor allem aber war es ein Zuhause.

Mit Sirius teilte er sich ein großes Wohnzimmer und eine kleine Küchennische. Jeder von ihnen besaß sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. Harry verfügte darüber hinaus noch über ein gemütliches Büro, in welchem er später die Arbeiten seiner Schüler durchgehen würde. Innerlich freute er sich darauf, selbst bald ein Lehrer zu sein. Ohne von sich eingenommen zu sein wusste Harry, dass er die Kenntnisse für diesen Posten mitbrachte. Er nahm sich fest vor, mit seinem ehemaligen Professor und zukünftigen Kollegen offen Frieden zu schließen. Das sollte möglich sein, selbst wen Sirius und Snape nicht miteinander zurechtkamen. Harry setzte sich in einen großen Ohrensessel und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er malte sich jetzt schon aus, wie er seinen Unterricht gestalten wollte. Wenn schon nicht in der Realität, so traute er sich zumindest in eben jenen schweifenden Gedanken, seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister später im Lehrerzimmer locker mit dem Vornamen anzureden, bevor sie eine interessante Diskussion über Lehrmethoden führen würden. Hoffen durfte er. Feindseligkeiten würden ihm nur die Arbeit verderben.

Mit einem Male schwang die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer auf und knallte gleich darauf wieder zu, als hätte sie jemand zugeschlagen. Harry stand abrupt auf und starrte zur geschlossenen Tür. Er sah niemanden, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass jemand bei ihm im Raum war. Sollte sich jemand seinen Tarnumhang gemopst haben?


	11. Wahrnehmungen

Wenige Minuten später war Sirius seinem aufgebrachten Patensohn gefolgt. Er wusste, dass er mit seinen bösen Worten über Snape zu weit gegangen war. Er riss die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf, trat hinein und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Erst da bemerkte er, dass Harry im Ohrensessel gesessen hatte, nun vor ihm stand und aufgeschreckt zur Tür starrte. Nur einen winzigen Augenblick wunderte sich Sirius darüber, dass Harry ihm nicht in die Augen sah.

„Harry, ich …" Sirius hielt inne, als Harry sich wieder in den Ohrensessel setzte und die Augen schloss. Sirius atmete tief durch und begann erneut: „Harry, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Aber trotzdem meine ich alles so, wie ich es sagte. Du weißt, wie ich über Snape denke. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich aufhören soll, laut zu sagen, was ich von ihm halte. Mir ist sogar völlig egal, ob er dabei neben mir steht oder nicht. Harry …?"

Noch immer saß Harry mit geschlossenen Augen im Ohrensessel und hatte derweil die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sirius hasste es, sich bei jemandem entschuldigen zu müssen, aber Harry nicht nur irgendwer. Er war der Sohn seines ehemals besten Freundes, der ihm so sehr vertraute, dass er ihn zum Patenonkel von Harry ernannte. Nur deshalb strengte sich Sirius an. Bei James hätte er sich auch entschuldigt.

„Ich will nicht, dass der Haussegen schief hängt, nur weil ich nichts Nettes über Snape sagen kann. Harry, ich … Harry?" Harry antwortete nicht. Sirius wurde wütend und auch lauter. „Harry, verdammt noch mal, rede mit mir!" Egal was Sirius sagte, Harry antwortete nicht. Er begann bereits damit, Harry als bockig und nachtragend zu bezeichnen, aber er erhielt noch immer keine Reaktion auf seine Worte. Stattdessen öffnete Harry nach einer Weile die Augen, um verträumt zur Decke zu blicken. Er schien überhaupt nicht verärgert zu sein, aber trotzdem schenkte er Sirius keinerlei Beachtung. Einen Moment später gähnte Harry, streckte er sich und stand auf. Sirius' Worte ignorierte er, bis er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand. Für Sirius war es völlig neu, mit Nichtachtung gestraft zu werden. Umgehen konnte er damit nicht, aber diese Behandlung verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben machte sich Sirius Gedanken darüber, dass er mit seinen Bemerkungen sogar Menschen verletzen konnte, auf die er es gar nicht abgesehen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry der Erste, der aufgestanden war. Die Zeiger seines Muggelweckers standen auf Viertel vor sieben, aber er war bereits putzmunter. Anstatt die Hauselfen zu belästigen, die während Minervas Aufenthalt in Hogwarts verbliebenen waren, machte sich Harry mit der gemütlichen Küchennische vertraut. In den Schränken stieß er auf mehrere Sorten aromatisch duftenden Kaffee. Von einem ganz besonders würzig riechendem brühte er sich eine halbe Kanne voll. Die selbst gemachte Erdbeermarmelade in einem der Gläser roch so verführerisch, dass Harry sich eine Scheibe Brot dick mit Butter beschmierte, bevor er über die Marmelade herfiel. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Sirius in Unterhosen und Shirt am Türrahmen lehnte und ihn beobachtete.

Harry nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Marmeladenbrot. Gleich darauf zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als er unerwartet die Stimme seines Paten sagen hörte: „Sprichst du wieder mit mir oder kann ich mir all meine Worte sparen?"  
Marmelade klebte an den Mundwinkeln. Mit vollem Mund antwortete Harry verdutzt mit der Gegenfrage: „Warum sollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen?"  
Sirius schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Du warst gestern ziemlich sauer."  
Nachdem er geschluckt hatte, konterte Harry: „Das war ja auch nicht gerade schön, eure Lästereien mit anhören zu müssen."  
Sirius konnte es nicht lassen, verächtlich zu schnaufen, ohne dass ihm dabei bewusst war, wie sehr er mit dieser Angewohnheit dem Mann glich, den er so verabscheute. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, dich verärgert zu haben."  
Einen Moment lang musste Harry nachdenken. Seine Stirn runzelte sich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich Sirius entschuldigt hätte. Harry war sich sogar sehr sicher, gestern nach dem Abendessen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen zu haben und sagte daraufhin: „Ach ja?" Die Frage _Hast du?_ sparte er sich.  
„Ja! Es tut mir leid", nörgelte Sirius, der sich wunderte, warum Harry sich so sträubte, seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen blickte Harry zu Boden. Nach einem Augenblick begann er zu lächeln und fragte, als wäre alles längst vergeben und vergessen: „Möchtest du auch Kaffee? Die Elfen waren wohl einkaufen. Es stehen acht Sorgen zur Auswahl."

Einen Stock tiefer, in den Kerkern, hatte Severus ebenfalls Kaffee zu sich genommen. Seit einigen Tagen schon besaß er den weißen Hund. Immer, wenn er Draco zu sich einladen wollte, um ihm den Hund zu schenken, sagte er wegen Zeitmangels ab. Von dem Hund hatte er ihm noch nicht erzählt, weil er ihn persönlich überreichen wollte. Der Welpe mit dem buschigen Fell hatte sich bereits mehrmals in einem von Severus' Schuhen verbissen, aber mittlerweile machte das dem Zaubertränkelehrer nichts mehr aus. Er ließ dem Hund seinen Spaß und sagte am Ende eines Tages, den Zauberstab auf seinen Schuh gerichtet, Reparo. Was ihn mehr ärgerte, waren die Pfützen und Häufchen, die der junge Hund ab und an auf dem Teppich hinterließ. Severus wusste, dass kleine Hund durchaus Katzentoiletten mit Streu benutzten konnten, aber dieser Welpe war noch lange nicht stubenrein. Mit Magie ließen sich die Verunreinigungen entfernen.

Ein weiteres Mal hatte Draco das Angebot seines Patenonkels abgelehnt, einen Tee mit ihm einzunehmen. Heute traf er sich mit Miss Bones in einem Restaurant in der Winkelgasse, um mit ihr über die Situation seines Vaters zu sprechen. Als Miss Bones ihm mitteilte, dass sein Vater das Augenlicht zu verlieren schien, war er bestürzt. Es war wie ein Fausthieb des Schicksals, das ihm auf diese Weise sagen wollte, dass sich nichts zum Guten wenden würde.

Betrübt blickte Draco auf seinen leeren Salatteller, als der Kellner an den Tisch kam und fragte: „Darf es noch etwas sein?" Miss Bones verneinte.  
Draco hingegen fragte niedergeschlagen: „Haben Sie Ogdens Old?" Der Kellner nickte und nahm gleich die Bestellung auf: einen Doppelten.

Miss Bones erklärte, während Draco ununterbrochen an seinem Feuerwhisky nippte: „Mr. Malfoy, es gibt noch andere Angelegenheiten, um die Sie sich kümmern sollten." Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie möchten doch sicher den Besitz Ihrer Familie zurückgewinnen. Das ist zwar nicht meine Abteilung, aber ich habe Ihnen die Formulare mitgebracht."

Draco nahm ihr die Pergamente aus der Hand, aber er warf nur kurz einen Blick darauf, da er nicht mehr konzentriert lesen konnte. Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky war wirklich der Beste. Vor allem wirkte er am schnellsten. Den Kellner winkte er gleich nochmal heran, um die Bestellung zu wiederholen. Der Kellner berührte das Glas des Gastes mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin es sich nochmals füllte.

Besorgt beugte sich Miss Bones zu ihm nach vorn und empfahl: „Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass Sie verstehen, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe. Sie sollten vielleicht nicht so viel trinken."  
„Wer sind Sie? Meine Mutter? Wie viel ich trinke, müssen Sie schon mir überlassen!" Miss Bones behielt die Ruhe. Peinlich berührt bemerkte sie, dass sich schon zwei, drei Leute umgedreht hatten, um sich über Draco zu mokieren. Ihm war egal, was anderen von ihm hielten.  
„Ich will Ihnen nur helfen …"  
„Ach ja?", unterbrach er sie mit gehässigem Tonfall. „Nur helfen … Warum, frage ich mich? Ist es nur, weil Sie so ein großes Herz haben oder weil Sie so außerordentlich naiv sind? Ich scheine ja einen recht erbärmlichen Eindruck auf sie zu machen." Mit zusammengepressten Lippen blickte Miss Bones Draco in die Augen. Sie stoppte ihn nicht, als er boshaft fortfuhr: „Oder haben Sie vielleicht während Ihres vermehrten Kontakts mit meinem Vater ein Auge auf das ansehnliche Erbe der Malfoys geworfen?"  
„Mir so etwas vorzuwerfen … Ungeheuerlich!"

Wütend schüttelte Susan den Kopf. Durch diese Beschuldigung fühlte sie sich sehr getroffen. Sie kämpfte erfolgreich dafür, ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, wie traurig sie diese Bemerkungen machten. Dass einige Gäste und der Kellner bereits aufmerksam auf die beiden geworden waren, war ihr nicht entgangen.

Mit viel Mühe drosselte sie ihre Stimme, als sie enttäuscht sagte: „Ja, Mr. Malfoy, im Moment machen Sie in der Tat einen erbärmlichen Eindruck auf mich." Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, fügte sie freudlos hinzu: „Aber erst, seit Sie getrunken haben." Völlig perplex beobachtete Draco Miss Bones dabei, wie sie einige Galleonen auf den Tisch legte und aufstand. Offensichtlich bestürzt über den Verlauf des Abends verabschiedete sie sich formell, beinahe sogar kühl. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco blickte ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Nachdem er einige Gaffer in ungehörigem Ton zurechtgewiesen hatte, bestellte er einen weiteren Whisky. Und noch einen. Er zählte die Gläser nicht, sondern bestellte gleich die ganze Flasche.

Das Ergebnis der Trunkenheit zeigte sich bei jedem anders. Manch einer wurde laut, was sehr unangenehm werden konnte. Die redseligen Typen begannen oft damit, selbst die peinlichsten Details aus ihrem Privatleben zu schildern. Andere wiederum wurden beängstigend still, so dass man dem Verlangen erlag, ihren Puls zu fühlen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch lebten. Zur übleren Sorte zählten diejenigen, die gewalttätig wurden. Bei Draco lief es ein wenig anders ab. Er gehörte zu denen, die zunächst geduldig den langsamen einsetzenden Rausch genossen und darauf warteten, bis ein leichtes Glücksgefühl einsetzte. Doch je mehr Draco trank, desto schneller wandelte sich die kurz anhaltende Euphorie in Aggression. Er wurde nicht zum Philosoph, sondern zu einem lauten, lallenden und vor allem unverschämten Gast.

Wie er auf die Straße gekommen war, war Draco ein Rätsel. Er stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf. Seine Stirn blutete ein wenig. Benommen blickte er sich um und bemerkte, dass es langsam wieder hell wurde. Es müsste vier oder fünf Uhr morgens sein. Mit einem Male erinnerte er sich an den Vorabend, wenn auch nur neblig. In dem Restaurant hatte er zu viel getrunken und war ausfallend geworden, so dass er einen Streit mit einem der Gäste angefangen hatte. Es wäre alles friedlich verlaufen, hätte Draco nicht in seinem trunkenen Zustand sein Gegenüber einen Blutsverräter geschimpft. Zwei Männer hatten ihn aus dem Restaurant geworfen. Von dem beleidigten Herrn bekam er noch einen Kinnhaken und – Draco tastete seine Vorderseite ab – ein paar Tritte in den Magen. Das Kopfsteinpflaster, auf dem er lag, war nicht nur durch den Regen so feucht, was der Gestank ihm verriet. Ob er nachhause apparieren konnte, verneinte er für sich. Dazu war er noch zu betrunken. Er konnte nicht einmal gehen, wie er feststellte, als er aufstehen wollte. Sein Verstand war völlig verklärt. Gerade noch schaffte Draco es, auf ein großes Stück Pappe zu robben, bevor das Gift in seinem Körper ihn dazu zwang, die Augen zu schließen. Im Nu fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 


	12. Harry

Wieder einmal führte ihn sein Weg in die Kerker zu Professor Snapes Gemächern. Es ließ Harry keine Ruhe. Er wollte mit Snape sprechen. Ob der das zulassen würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber Harry wollte es zumindest versucht haben.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte er versehentlich einige Schritte an Snapes persönlichen Räumen vorbei, bevor er Halt machte und zurückging. Er klopfte. Als Antwort hörte er von drinnen ein hohes Fiepen, was ihn im stutzig machte. Es folgte der harsch klingende Befehl: „Herein!" Harry öffnete die Tür. Sein Blick fiel als Erstes auf den Boden, denn dort kauerte ein flauschig weißer Welpe im Kampf mit einem schwarzen Schuh, der zweifelsohne Snape gehörte. Die Schlappohren fielen ihm über die Augen, was den Hund Harrys Meinung nach noch einen Tick niedlicher machte. Der Welpe blickte auf und starrte Harry an. Ein aufgeregtes „Wuff" ausstoßend tapste der junge Hund tollpatschig auf Harry zu. Von dem Verlangen übermannt, den kleinen Hund streicheln zu wollen, ging Harry in die Knie. Sein Vorhaben, Professor Snape einen Besuch abzustatten, schien völlig vergessen, als er dem Hund den Kopf tätschelte.

Eine barsche Stimme brachte ihn schnell wieder in die Realität zurück, als Professor Snape sagte: „Haben Sie Ihre Manieren vergessen oder sollte sich meine Vermutung hier und heute bestätigen, dass Sie nie welche besessen haben?"  
Harry blickte entschuldigend auf und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Verzeihen Sie, aber der Hund hat mich völlig abgelenkt. Er ist wirklich niedlich."  
Snape schnaufte hörbar bei dem Wort niedlich und entgegnete kühl: „Der Hund macht alles kaputt, ist unartig und hört auf keinen einzigen meiner Befehle."  
Harry war so frei von Sorge, dass er den boshaften Tonfall ignorierte und stattdessen mit netter Stimme fragte: „Wie heißt er denn?"  
Ein freches Schmunzeln breitete sich über Snapes Lippen aus. „Ich habe ihn Harry getauft."

Eigentlich hätte Harry sauer sein müssen, aber das war er nicht. Ein Hund, der nach ihm benannt worden war, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, war ihm noch nie unter die Augen gekommen. Die schwarzen Knopfaugen schauten ihn neugierig an, während der kleine Schwanz in einem so hohen Tempo wedelte, dass man ihn nur verschwommen wahrnahm.

„Na, Harry?" Harry kniete sich nieder und nahm dem Hund spielerisch den Schuh weg. Der Hund knurrte und zerrte an dem Leder, um sein Eigentum zu verteidigen.  
Harry lachte kurz auf und blickte Snape an, der daraufhin genervt mit den Augen rollte und gelangweilt fragte: „Was verschafft mir die …?" Snape stöhnte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry ihm nicht zuhörte. Er war zu sehr mit dem Welpen beschäftigt. „Potter!", belferte Snape. Beide Harrys blickten ihn mit großen Augen an. Snape verkniff es sich nicht zu sagen: „Es wäre eine Überlegung wert, den Hund in Potter umzubenennen. Offenbar hört er auf den Namen wesentlich besser."  
Harry stand auf und konterte schelmisch: „Oh nein, Sir. Ich denke, der kleine Harry hat nur aufgehorcht, weil er für einen Moment dachte, Sie sprechen seine Sprache. Hörte sich auch für mich wie ein Bellen …"  
„Potter!" Wieder schaute der Welpe seinen Besitzer mit großen Augen an. Harry hatte arge Mühe, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte Snape griesgrämig.

Wenn es sein musste, konnte Harry ernst bleiben. Mit einem Male konnte Snape all die Lebenserfahrung des jungen Mannes herauszulesen. Andere Herren Anfang zwanzig spiegelten bei Weitem nicht so eine vernünftige Reife wider wie Harry. Kaum einer war von Kind an mit einem so gewichtigen Schicksal wie dem seinem gebeutelt.

„Ich wollte nur mit Ihnen reden, Professor Snape. Über alles. Über alles, was so …" Harry begann zu stottern. „Was so geschehen ist … in den letzten Jahren."  
Snape blockte ab: „Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Potter, aber ich verspüre nicht das Verlangen, mich gerade mit Ihnen über meine Vergangenheit zu unterhalten. Zudem geht es Sie überhaupt nichts an."  
„Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht. Ich dachte nur, wir könnten trotzdem …"  
Snape fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Was könnten wir trotzdem? So tun, als …?"  
„Nein, eben gerade das nicht! Nicht nur so tun. Ich will nicht heucheln. Niemand hat etwas davon, irgendwas vorzugaukeln." Es hatte Harry Mut gekostet, den Mann ebenfalls zu unterbrechen.  
Snape schenkte ihm seinen verachtungsvollsten Blick und vermutete: „Ah, Sie möchten also die Wahrheit. Ist es das? Ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen, bei dem man sich gegenseitig das Herz ausschüttet. Eine überaus", Snape rümpfte die Nase, „schaurige Vorstellung, wenn Sie mir diese Beschreibung erlauben."  
Dass eine Begegnung zwischen den beiden nicht leicht ablaufen würde, überraschte nicht. Harry seufzte enttäuscht, bevor er die Situation schilderte, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag: „Ich dachte, wir könnten über dem stehen, was einmal war, könnten das alles hinter uns lassen. Wir sind bald Kollegen und da wäre es schön, wenn wir, na ja, auch wie Kollegen miteinander umgehen können." Harry verstummte, als er Snapes überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Mit unsicherer Stimme fragte Harry nach: „Hat Professor Dumbledore Ihnen nicht … nicht gesagt …?"  
Snape ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner schmalen Brust. „Nein, das ist Professor Dumbledore wohl entfallen. Und in welchem Fach, wenn ich fragen darf, dürfen die Schüler von Ihrer _Gelehrtheit_ wohl profitieren?"  
Mit solchen spitzen Bemerkungen konnte der Mann ihn noch immer einschüchtern. Nur ungenau rückte Harry mit der Antwort heraus: „Nun ja, Sie haben es abgelehnt. Die Stelle war frei und", er kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken und fuhr leise fort, „da hab ich eben zugeschlagen."  
Nachdem Snape sich von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte, stichelte er: „Hatten Sie nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, Auror zu werden, Mr. Potter?"  
Harry hob einmal die Schultern und ließ sie gleich wieder schlapp nach unten fallen. „Ich glaube, Professor Snape, ich habe genug davon, mein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Als Auror bin ich doch nur auf der Jagd nach übrig gebliebenen Todessern. Ich meine, wie viele von denen gibt es denn noch? Die sind nicht organisiert."  
Snape ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zu und sagte nicht sehr ernst und dabei hämisch grinsend: „Es gibt genug Menschen, die Sie gern tot sehen würden."  
Mutig grinste Harry zurück. „Ja, das weiß ich! Wenn ich mich nicht allzu sehr irre, steht einer von ihnen gerade vor mir. Und deswegen bleibe ich lieber hier in Hogwarts als Lehrer. Da bin ich mir zumindest über die Gefahren bewusst, die mir bevorstehen." Snape schnaufte, als würde er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Weit entfernt von Hogwarts erwachte Draco in einem warmen, weichen Bett. In seinem Kopf brummte es, als würde sein Patronus sich über die nächtliche Sauftour beschweren. Als er sich umdrehte, stöhnte er und hielt sich die Stirn mit beiden Händen.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?", hörte er eine Frauenstimme fragen. Einige Male blinzelte Draco, bevor er endlich die Augen öffnete. An der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, in dem er sich befand, stand eine mittelgroße Frau Mitte dreißig. Zögerlich kam sie ins Zimmer und reichte ihm ein Glas mit einer klaren, sprudelnden Flüssigkeit, in der sich ganz offensichtlich noch etwas Weißes auflöste, das sie hineingetan hatte. Sie lächelte. „Gegen den Kater." Draco schüttelte argwöhnisch den Kopf und lehnte ab, was die Frau zwar erstaunte, aber nicht kommentierte. Das Glas stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor sie sich ans Fußende setzte und die Hände im Schoß faltete. „Ich bin Anne. Sie lagen bewusstlos in der Gasse. Jemand hat gerade Ihre Taschen durchwühlt … Da hab ich Sie mitgenommen."

Bildfetzen drängten sich in den Vordergrund. Erinnerungen daran, wie ein übel riechender Mann seinen Brustkorb abtastete und wie eine Hand in die Innentasche seiner Weste glitt, um die fühlbaren paar Galleonen zu stehlen. Jemand hatte den Dieb verscheucht, fragte ihn dann nach dem Wohlbefinden. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er, wie er torkelnd mit ihrer Hilfe einige Schritte ging und er dabei eine Mülltonne umstieß. Da war ein Gehweg. Und eine Laterne, an der er sich übergab. Steinstufen, die zu einer Haustür führten. Wie er jedoch im Bett gelandet war, fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Ich muss Sie jetzt allerdings bitten zu gehen. In einer halben Stunde muss ich weg und …" Mit ihren Händen machte sie eine hilflose Geste. „Das verstehen Sie sicher, dass ich Sie nicht einfach allein in meiner Wohnung lassen kann." Sie lächelte. „Ich kenn Sie ja nicht."

Mit ernster Miene nickte Draco, schlug die Bettdecke auf und gleich darauf mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück.

„Oh, ich hatte Ihre Sachen …" In Windeseile stand sie auf. „Moment!" Die Frau huschte aus dem Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Bündel in der Hand zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie händigte ihm seine Kleidung mit den Worten aus: „Die waren völlig schmutzig." Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich daran, in die Hose uriniert zu haben. Sie sprach die Unannehmlichkeit nicht an. „Ich hab sie gewaschen und getrocknet." Draco entknüllte sein teures, weißes Hemd und verzog beim Anblick der unansehnlichen Knitterfalten sein Gesicht. Die Frau sagte peinlich berührt: „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich kann es ja noch schnell bügeln, wenn Sie möchten. Nirgends habe ich eine Waschanleitung gefunden. Sie schneiden die Schilder immer raus, nicht wahr?" Die Frau lächelte. „Das mache ich auch manchmal. Die können ganz schön kratzen."  
Von ihrem Gerede bekam er nur die Hälfte mit. Sein Schädel brummte. Gelassen winkte er ab und sagte am heutigen Tag seine ersten Worte: „Schon gut." Seine Stimme war rau und die Kehle brannte. Seine Oberarme schmerzten, als hätte er einen Muskelkater. Ein Zeichen der Vergiftung, denn Alkohol wirkte sich negativ auf die Nerven aus. „Ich mach das schon." Draco musste sich räuspern. Das Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch sah plötzlich verführerisch aus. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Die Frau starrte ihn verdutzt an.  
Nach einem Augenblick schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und fragte: „Ihr … was bitte?"  
Aufgrund ihrer Gegenfrage rollte Draco genervt die Augen, bevor er langsam wiederholte, als hätte er einen dummen Menschen vor sich: „Wo - ist - mein - Zau-ber-stab?"  
Vorsichtig erhob sich die Frau vom Bett. Etwas befangen strich sie sich ihre braunen Haare nach hinten und vermutete laut: „Ich befürchte, die letzte Nacht hat Sie etwas verwirrt. Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie ins Krankenhaus …?"  
„Nein, danke. Wenn Sie mich kurz alleinlassen würden?"

Als er allein im Schlafzimmer war, zog er sich so schnell an, wie sein schmerzender Kopf und die hecktischen Bewegungen es zuließen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, mit den flachen Händen die schwarze Hose an seinen Oberschenkeln glattzustreichen, aber es misslang ihm. Sie hatte überall Falten, nur nicht dort, wo sie welche von Hause aus haben sollte. Die Kleidung war ruiniert. Von den hundert Galleonen, die das Ministerium ihm als Soforthilfe für Kriegsopfer bar ausgezahlt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Alles war bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat geblieben, dem Bekleidungsgeschäft in Hogsmeade. Als er noch weniger Geld zur Verfügung hatte, war er viel besser damit ausgekommen.

Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, fragte Draco harsch durch die Tür hindurch: „Wo bin ich hier?" Er marschierte zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Ein grüner Innenhof. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich bin", sagte er leise. Die Frau, die sich als Anne vorgestellt hatte, trat herein und nahm sich noch etwas Zeit mit dem jungen Mann, der verwirrt schien. So konnte sie ihn nicht auf die Straße schicken.  
„Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Einen Orangensaft oder einen Kaffee?", fragte sie zuvorkommend. „Kaffee", erwiderte er.

Im Flur betrachtete er die robuste Einrichtung. Die Behausung war besser ausgestattet als so manches Zimmer, in welchem er mit Severus übernachten musste. Die junge Frau führte ihn in ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch nahm er Platz und blickte sich neugierig um. In diesem Zimmer befanden sich Gegenstände, die Draco nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er befürchtete, es könnte sich dabei möglicherweise um dunkelmagische Artefakte handeln. Ein großer, schwarzer Kasten mit reflektierender Fläche stand wie ein Heiligtum auf einer Art Podest. An den Wänden hingegen hingen große Bilder von ihm unbekannten Leuten. Eines zeigte sogar einen Wolf. Dracos Kehle schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, in den Fängen eines von Voldemorts Werwölfen gelandet zu sein. Gedanken an den Heiler im St. Mungos kamen zurück. Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er war durch seinen Vater eine bekannte Persönlichkeit. Jeder hasste die Malfoys. Jeder hasste ihn.

Als Anne mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Kaffees aus der Küche auftauchte, sprang Draco erschrocken von der Couch auf und fragte aggressiv: „Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum bin ich hier?"  
Seine seltsame Reaktion ließ sie einen Moment innehalten, bevor sie bedächtig zum Tisch ging und die Tassen abstellte. Skeptisch beäugte Draco die Tasse vor sich, als würde sie Gift enthalten. Anne bemerkte die Anspannung des jungen Mannes. Sie seufzte einmal, bevor sie resignierend vorschlug: „Es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass Sie hier", sie wurde leiser, „ausrasten oder so." Dracos atmete aufgeregt. Er starrte abwechselnd zu Anne, dann zum Kaffee und wieder zu Anne, die daraufhin etwas gereizt sagte: „Hören Sie, Sie müssen den Kaffee ja nicht trinken, Herrgott! Sie scheinen etwas verwirrt zu sein. Vielleicht hat man Ihnen auf den Kopf geschlagen? Soll ich nicht doch besser einen Arzt holen? Oder ist da jemand, den ich für Sie anrufen kann?"

Draco wusste, dass das Wort _anrufen_ überwiegend für Beschwörungen von Dämonen benutzt wurde. Er wurde kreidebleich und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, bevor er womöglich noch ohnmächtig werden würde. Unter seinen wachen Augen war Anne aufgestanden. Sie wühlte in einer Schublade, bevor sie einige gefaltete Pergamente herausholte. Nein, keine Pergamente. Es handelte sich um Land- und Stadtkarten. Eine von ihnen entfaltete sie auf dem Couchtisch.

„Schauen Sie." Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand lud sie ihn ein, sich zu ihr zu beugen. „Sie befinden sich gerade hier." Der Punkt, auf den sie deutete, befand sich ganz in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. „Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht ein Taxi rufen?", fragte Anne freundlich. „Wenn Sie kein Geld haben, leihe ich Ihnen was. Das soll kein Problem sein." Draco hatte gesehen, dass die Rückseite ebenfalls bedruckt war. Er wendete die Karte und beugte sich über sie. Anne bemerkte, dass der junge Mann Schottland näher betrachtete. Freiheraus fragte sie: „Kommen Sie aus Schottland?"  
Vom Alkoholkonsum noch immer etwas umnebelt vergaß Draco alle Vorsicht und antwortete: „Ich wohne zur Zeit dort." Sein Finger tippte auf einen Fleck auf der Landkarte, den sie sich näher ansah. „Genau hier!" Im gleichen Moment bereute er, einem möglichen Feind seinen Wohnort preisgegeben zu haben.

Anne nahm die Karte in die Hand. Genau dort, wo Dracos Finger sich befunden hatte, war das Symbol für eine Schlossruine zu sehen, die sich in der Nähe eines Gewässers befand. In der Umgebung war keine Stadt eingezeichnet, nicht einmal ein Dorf oder ein Naturschutzgebiet. Nichts war zu sehen, nur die Wildnis.

Ungläubig fragte sie nach, falls sie sich verguckt haben sollte: „Wo? Hier?" Sie tippte auf das Ruinen-Symbol. Draco nickte. 


	13. Der Orden des Merlin

Von Sirius war es viel verlangt, in Harrys Gegenwart kein böses Wort über Snape fallen zu lassen, aber er gab sich Mühe. Dennoch gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Harry den Feind aus Schulzeiten unbedingt mit anderen Augen sehen wollte. Für ihn war Snape der gleiche Bastard wie früher. Nichts könnte das ändern. Er war genauso sarkastisch, boshaft und angriffslustig wie eh und je, wenn man ihn mal zu Gesicht bekam. Mit nackten Füßen saß Sirius im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und blätterte im Tagesprophet, der täglich von einer Eule gebracht wurde.

„Harry, komm her! Das glaubst du nicht …", schrie Sirius.  
Harry stolperte, als er hastig aus dem Badezimmer gelaufen kam. „Ist was passiert?", fragte er besorgt.  
Sirius winkte Harry heran und las laut aus dem Tagespropheten vor:

„Remus Lupin, der eng an der Seite des großartigen Professor Dumbledore gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, verneint vehement, dass an den Gerüchten, er würde als neuer Zaubereiminister kandidieren wolle, ein Fünkchen Wahrheit sei. Dazu sagt der ehemalige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an Hogwarts:

‚Es ist schmeichelhaft, aber dieses Aufgabengebiet überschreitet nicht nur meine Kompetenzen, sondern auch mein berufliches Interesse.'

Als Kämpfer für die gute Seite und als Lebenspartner einer Aurorin liegen Lupins Interessen wohl in erster Linie darin, die entflohenen Todesser dingfest zu machen. Auf die Frage unseres Journalisten, ob er die Petition für die Ernennung eines Halbmenschen zum Zaubereiminister befürworten würde, antwortet Lupin, der selbst als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war und seitdem an diesem Fluch leidet:

‚Es ist nicht entscheidend, wer man ist, sondern was man tut. Ein Zaubereiminister muss gewisse Fähigkeiten mit sich bringen und nur darauf kommt es an. Ich würde es allerdings befürworten, wenn Halbmenschen und Tierwesen in Zukunft weniger diskriminiert werden würden. Jeder verdient die Chance, aus seinem Leben das zu machen, was er sich vorstellt; dazu zählt auch, dass man ohne große Schwierigkeiten einen Beruf ergreifen und eine Familie gründen kann.'"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln blickte Sirius zu Harry und fragte stolz: „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Remus im Tagesprophet! Hier, sieh mal, da ist sogar ein Bild von ihm."  
Harry betrachtete das bewegte Foto. Remus blickte scheu zur Kamera, dann verlegen zu Boden, daraufhin zum Reporter, bevor das Bild sich wiederholte. „Das muss ich rot im Kalender anstreichen, dass mein Name nicht in dem Artikel auftaucht", sagte Harry lächelnd.  
„Wart's ab! Ich hab ja noch nicht zu Ende gelesen", warnte Sirius, bevor er den Rest vorlas: „Remus Lupin war einst bester Freund von James und Lily Potter, den Eltern unseres Helden und Retters der Zaubererwelt: Harry Potter." Sirius blickte auf und sagte gespielt echauffiert: „Pah, und ich dachte immer, ich wäre der beste Freund gewesen …"

Eine Weile unterhielten sich Harry und Sirius über Remus. Für Harry war es seltsam, über Dinge zu sprechen, die sechs Jahre zurücklagen. Sirius erinnerte sich noch so gut an die Begebenheiten, als hätte er sie erst letzte Woche erlebt. Bald sprachen sie nicht mehr nur von Remus, sondern auch über Tonks. Sirius und Harry waren beide der Meinung, dass die verbale Ohrfeige von Molly und Arthur dem Freund gut bekommen war. So hatte er endlich Tonks' Werben nachgegeben und sich mit ihr liiert.

Aus einer Laune heraus sagte Harry: „Vielleicht solltest du dir auch eine Frau suchen, Sirius."  
Sirius schnaufte ungläubig und stellte die Gegenfrage: „Welche Frau will schon einen Kerl haben, der zwölf Jahre unschuldig in einem der schlimmsten Gefängnisse gesessen hat und dazu noch fast sechs Jahre in einer unwirklichen Zwischenwelt leben musste, die außerdem ziemlich an seinen Verstand gezehrt hat?"

Im ersten Moment lachte Harry, doch dann begriff er, dass Sirius keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. Sein Patenonkel war zwar in körperlich guter Verfassung, aber psychisch machten ihm die verlorenen Jahre zu schaffen.

Sie debattierten eine Weile, bis Harry schließlich in Worte fasste, wie er sich die Frau vorstellte, die für seinen Patenonkel die Richtig wäre. Sirius machte einige Minuten später bei dem Spaß mit und nannte Vorzüge, die sie haben und Eigenschaften, die sie besitzen sollte. Sie müsste keine Hexe sein, versicherte Sirius. Schon allein deshalb nicht, damit sich seine Eltern vor lauter Enttäuschung im Grabe drehen würden. Als er noch hinzufügte, sie dürfte auf keinen Fall hübscher sein als er selbst, brach Harry in lautes Gelächter aus, in das Sirius einstimmte.

Während des ganzen Gesprächs musste Harry an Ginny denken. Sie hatten sich auseinandergelebt, nachdem er ihr zu ihrer Sicherheit den Laufpass geben musste, doch jetzt wäre der Moment gekommen, sich ihr wieder zu nähern. Die Frage war nur, wie er das anstellen sollte. Zweisamkeit konnte einen Menschen positiv verändern. Bei Bill und Fleur durfte Harry das mehr als einmal beobachten. Nichts schien die beiden zu erschüttern, solange sie einander hatten. Von seiner Theorie überzeugt sagte Harry nach einer Weile, dass Snape mit einer Frau an seiner Seite bestimmt auch ein anderer Mensch wäre. Sirius wollte sich zurückhalten. Er hatte es wirklich versucht, aber da es Harry war, der angefangen hatte, von Snape zu reden, konnte er sich nicht zähmen.

„Snape und eine Frau? Ich bitte dich! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass mich seine sexuelle Orientierung nicht im Geringsten interessiert … Ich bin mir fast sicher, er ist asexuell."  
Harry blickte enttäuscht drein. „Du bist echt gemein, weißt du das?" Der Spaß war aber noch lange nicht vorbei. Beide malten sich aus, mit welcher Kollegin Snape ein Paar abgeben könnte. Sirius nannte scherzhaft Professor Trelawney als mögliche Kandidatin. Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht und meinte trocken: „Ich glaube, Snape würde in dem Fall doch lieber zölibatär leben. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Filch ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat." Die beiden alberten wie Drittklässler herum. Erst Sirius brachte etwas Ernst in das Gespräch.  
„Wie ist es mit dir, Harry? Willst du es Ron nicht langsam mal nachmachen?"  
Harry saß noch der Schalk im Nacken. „Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Ich meine, was würde Ron dazu sagen, wenn ich mir seine Hermine schnappe?" Harry giggelte wie ein Schuljunge, während Sirius ihn aus Spaß mit dem gefalteten Tagesprophet schlug. Seit der dritten Klasse hatte er sich ein Zusammenleben mit seinem Paten genauso vorgestellt. Unbekümmert, lustig und kein bisschen langweilig.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Was ist mit deiner Ginny?" Sirius erwartete offenbar eine Antwort.  
Harrys gute Laune wurde gedrosselt. „Sie ist momentan leider nicht meine Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß wirklich nicht. Reit bitte nicht drauf rum, ja?" Sirius nickte und klopfte Harry Mut machend auf die Schulter.

Neben den täglich neuen Vorschlägen des Tagespropheten, wer als Zaubereiminister in Frage kommen würde, fielen immer wieder Leserbriefe auf, die sich um ein anderes Thema drehten. Der Tagesprophet reagierte auf die Nachfrage seiner Leser. Prompt rief man eine feste Rubrik mit der Überschrift „Der Orden des Merlin – Wer verdient ihn?" ins Leben. Harry war erstaunt, dass nicht er selbst für den Artikel mit dem ersten Vorschlag herhalten musste. Man schrieb stattdessen über Professor Dumbledore, dem man früher bereits einen Orden gegeben hatte. Sirius vermutete, sie würden sich einen Artikel über Harry womöglich für Zeiten aufsparen, in denen die Verkaufszahlen des Tagespropheten wieder einmal angekurbelt werden müssten. Es wurden etliche Leute vorgeschlagen, von denen Harry teilweise nie im Leben gehört hatte. Ab und an waren jedoch welche darunter, die er zu seinen Freunden zählte.

Im Tagesprophet wurden zudem verschiedene Dinge aufgedeckt, die zu Zeiten von Fudge und Scrimgeour vertuscht worden waren. Besonders freute sich Harry über einen Artikel, der die Wahrheit über Dolores Umbridge preisgab. Die Person wollte anonym bleiben. Da der Journalist seinen Interviewpartner jedoch als junge Frau „mit hüftlangen, blonden Haaren und entrücktem Blick" beschrieb, war Harry sehr schnell klar, dass der Tagesprophet die Tochter des Klitterer-Herausgebers interviewt hatte: Luna Lovegood.

Mit beunruhigendem Gefühl verfolgte Harry bereits seit einigen Wochen die kleinen, bilderlosen Artikel, die meist unauffällig am Rande einer Seite abgedruckt waren. Wieder ein Artikel über den Mord an einem Menschen, der mit einem Todesser in Verbindung stand:

„Den 18jährigen Squib Christian Rosier, Neffe von Todesser Evan Rosier, der damals von Auror Alastor Moody im Kampf getötet worden war, hat man am Montagmorgen tot in seiner Wohnung in London aufgefunden. Die Muggelpolizei spricht von einer Körperverletzung mit tödlichem Ausgang. Rosier, der mit seiner Mutter seit seiner Geburt in Muggel-London lebte, beendete erst letzte Woche seine Ausbildung zum Bankkaufmann. Er hinterlässt eine Frau und eine zwei Monate alte Tochter."

Ein Artikel im neuen Tagesprophet handelte sogar von Sirius. Man hatte ihn in der Kategorie „Schicksalsdramen" verbucht und den Artikel dementsprechend schnulzig verfasst. Mit einigen Fehlern in der mangelhaft recherchierten Geschichte wurde erklärt, dass Sirius zwölf Jahre unschuldig für den Mord an Harrys Eltern ins Askaban verbringen musste, während man dem wahren Mörder Peter Pettigrew posthum einen Orden des Merlin verlieh, obwohl der, was sich viel später herausstellte, ein Todesser war und sein eigenes Ableben nur inszeniert hatte. Die Leser überschwemmten den Tagespropheten auf diesen Artikel hin mit ihren Meinungen und schlugen vor, Pettigrew den Orden zu entreißen und ihn dafür Black zu geben. An dem Tag, an dem dieser Artikel in der Zeitung gestanden hatte, lächelte Sirius bei allem, was er unternahm.

Auf seiner Couch liegend, mit einem eingerollten Fellknäuel auf dem Schoß, las Severus den Tagesprophet und stutzte, als er den sentimentalen Artikel über Black las. Er stimmte zwar zu, dass man Pettigrew den Orden aberkennen sollte, aber seiner Meinung nach hatte Black nicht unbedingt einen verdient. Während seiner Flucht hatte Severus genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Black tatsächlich unschuldig gewesen war, was den vermeintlichen Verrat an Harrys Eltern betraf. Noch heute war ihm nicht ganz klar, warum das Ministerium aus Black einen Todesser gemacht hatte, obwohl das Offensichtlichste – das dunkle Mal – an ihm fehlte. Trotzdem war Severus noch immer der Meinung, dass in diesem Mann viel von einem Mörder schlummerte. Dies hatte er in seiner Schulzeit am eigenen Leib erfahren. Wäre James nicht gekommen …

Severus dachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Zu oft hatte er die Situation in Gedanken nachgespielt, hatte sich vor Augen geführt, was er alles nicht erlebt hätte, wäre er damals durch Lupin zerrissen worden. Das Schlimme an seinen Überlegungen war, dass Severus zu wenige Dinge in seinem Leben aufzählen konnte, die er vermissen würde. Er seufzte und dachte darüber nach, ob es möglicherweise besser gewesen wäre, sein Leben bereits in jungen Jahren an einen Werwolf zu verlieren. Dann wäre er nie dazu gekommen, sein Leben auf andere Art und Weise wegzuwerfen. 


	14. Von Hunden und Stäben

Völlig überstürzt und ohne ein Wort des Dankes verließ Draco Annes Wohnung. Er fühlte sich bei ihr nicht wohl. Zudem hatte er viel zu spät erkannt, dass sie ein Muggel war. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nirgends gefunden und durch seinen Kater war er nicht einmal imstande, einen anständigen, stablosen Aufrufezauber zu verrichten. So ging er ohne ihn zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und nahm den nächstbesten Kamin, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Grübelnd saß Anne auf ihrer Couch und starrte auf die Schottlandkarte. Der junge Mann schien zwar übervorsichtig, wirkte aber keinesfalls geisteskrank. „Zauberstab", murmelte Anne stirnrunzelnd vor sich hin. Ihr war während Dracos Aufenthalt aufgefallen, dass er ihren Fernseher angestarrt hatte, als hätte er so einen Gegenstand nie im Leben gesehen. Sein Vorname klang in ihren Ohren sehr ungewöhnlich. Sie wusste, dass sein Name vom griechischen Drakon abgeleitet war. Seinen Nachnamen hatte er ihr nicht verraten, aber er schien aus gutem, englischem Hause zu stammen. Seine Kleidung, die sie in die Waschmaschine gestopft hatte, war aus teuersten Stoffen maßgeschneidert. Anne griff nach der Karte und starrte auf den Punkt, der die Ruine in Schottland in der Nähe eines Sees kennzeichnete. Die Begegnung mit dem jungen Mann würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen.

In eben jener Ruine, dem Schloss, das vor Muggelaugen geschützt war, hatte es sich Harry zur Aufgabe gemacht, Snape öfters zu besuchen, wenn der sich schon von den gemeinsamen Essenszeiten in der Großen Halle fernhielt. Snape schien sich von den Besuchen nicht belästigt zu fühlen, was Harry ermutigte. Auch heute klopfte er leise an der Tür seines zukünftigen Kollegen. Noch bevor Snape Einlass gewährte, hieß ihn der Hund mit einem aufgeregten Bellen durch die Tür hindurch willkommen. Nachdem Harry eingetreten war – den Fehler machte er nicht noch einmal –, grüßte er zunächst höflich Snape, bevor er sich auf den Boden kniete und Harry tätschelte.

Mit all seinem Mut drängte Harry dem einsiedlerischen Mann einen Smalltalk auf und brachte ihn somit tatsächlich zum Reden. Er erfuhr, wo Snape den Hund gefunden hatte und dass er ihn Draco schenken wollte, mit dem er aber seit Tagen nicht mehr als fünf Sätze gewechselt hatte. Harry zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Na ja, so lange sind Sie eben sein Herrchen. Wie oft gehen Sie denn mit ihm Gassi?" Snapes verwirrter Blick aufgrund des letzten Wortes brachte Harry zum Lachen, bevor er erklärte: „Der Hund muss raus! Wie oft gehen Sie mit ihm nach draußen?" Snape antwortete nicht und schien ein wenig verlegen, woraufhin Harry ungläubig fragte: „Sie waren mit ihm nicht ein Mal draußen? Das geht so nicht! Sie müssen mit ihm raus! Er muss doch sein Geschäft erledigen." Harry stutzte und fragte zaghaft: „Ähm, wie … Ich meine, wo macht er denn …?" Abrupt sprang er vom Boden auf, als er befürchtete, womöglich gerade in einem getrockneten Häufchen zu sitzen. Snape schluckte sichtbar, als er sich ertappt fühlte. Harry schüttelte vorwurfsvoll seinen Kopf und erteilte Snape eine nicht allzu ernst gemeinte Lektion: „Sie müssen mit ihm mindestens drei Mal täglich nach draußen gehen! Er ist doch noch so klein. Er will spielen, muss sein Revier markieren, er braucht Auslauf."  
Schnaufend konterte Snape: „Wenn Sie, Mr. Potter, so viel über Hunde wissen, warum nehmen Sie mir diese Aufgabe nicht ab? Sie scheinen doch eh einen Narren an dem Köter gefressen zu haben. Nehmen Sie ihn auf Ihrem nächsten Rundgang mit, wenn Sie Ihren werten Paten ausführen."  
Die bösartige Bemerkung überhörte Harry, weil er sich nicht ärgern wollte. „Es ist Ihr Hund und Ihre Aufgabe." Snape wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da fügte Harry hinzu: „Wenn ich mit ihm rausgehe, dann nur für eine Gegenleistung." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte Snape ihn einzuschüchtern, aber er scheiterte kläglich. „Es ist gang und gäbe, Hundesitter für ihre Arbeit zu bezahlen. Wissen Sie überhaupt, was für eine Rasse das ist?", fragte Harry. Wortlos verneinte Snape. „Das ist ein Kuvasz."  
„Ein was?", fragte Snape nach.  
Harry lächelte. „Die Rasse heißt Kuvasz. Zählen zu Treib- und Hütehunden. Die sind in der Regel sehr anhänglich und treu. Sie beschützen ihre Familie mit dem Leben."  
„Woher wissen Sie so viel über Hunde?", fragte Snape ehrlich interessiert, denn er hatte sehr selten irgendetwas Privates über seinen ehemaligen Schüler erfahren.  
„Meine Tante Magda hat Hunde gezüchtet. Hässliche Bulldoggen." Ihm fiel auf Anhieb der fette Ripper ein. „Manchmal, wenn sie zu Besuch war, hat sie Bilder von Hundeausstellungen herumgezeigt. Sie hat immer daran teilgenommen. Ich meine natürlich, ihre Hunde haben, obwohl meine Tante sicherlich auch einen Preis hätte gewinnen können."

Auch wenn Harry abschweifte, unterbrach Snape ihn nicht. In gewisser Weise war es entspannend, ihm zuzuhören. Harrys Besuche und seine oberflächlichen Gespräche lenkten ihn von seinem seelischen Tief ab, welches ihm täglich zu schaffen machte. Und hier, mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer, stand nun Harry Potter, ehemaliger Dorn in seinem Auge, der ihn besuchte und von Hundeshows erzählte, als wären sie gute Bekannte. Von Harry war nach Voldemorts Sturz nicht ein einziges Mal ein Vorwurf gekommen, obwohl es so viel gab, was man ihm anlasten konnte. Die Zeiten, in denen Severus ihm als Schüler das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, wurden von dem jungen Mann bisher nicht angesprochen. Im nächsten Jahr würde Harry einer seiner Kollegen sein. Es überraschte Severus selbst, dass er von dem Gedanken nicht angewidert war. Vieles hatte sich geändert.

Wie für Severus die Tätigkeit als Lehrer im nächsten Jahr aussehen würde, war völlig ungewiss. Damals hatte er nur in Hogwarts gearbeitet, um so für Dumbledore spionieren zu können. Kinder bedeuteten ihm wenig, die Kinder anderer noch weniger, besonders wenn sie im Unterricht nicht aufpassten. Er rief sich einige der Schüler ins Gedächtnis zurück. Longbottom war ein Albtraum gewesen. Dem Jungen fehlte jedes Feingefühl für Zaubertränke. In Zukunft wieder solch untalentierte Schüler lehren zu müssen, vermieste ihm die Aussicht auf den kürzlich angenommenen Lehrerposten. Und doch gab es auch wenige Schüler, die nicht nur rege Begeisterung für das Fach Zaubertränke mitbrachten, sondern auch eine erstklassige Begabung dafür aufwiesen. Miss Granger. Schüler wie sie erinnerten ihn an sich selbst. „Neunmalklug" und „Besserwisser" waren die Worte, die er mit ihr in Zusammenhang brachte und doch war er sich schon damals darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass sie ein kluges Köpfchen war und eine natürliche Veranlagung für Zaubertränke mitbrachte, genau wie er. Unglücklicherweise war sie nach Gryffindor gekommen.

Noch immer erzählte Harry von den Hundeausstellungen und seiner beleibten, fiesen Tante und Severus lauschte ihm, als er sagte: „Sie hat ständig über die Konkurrenz gelästert, aber gerade diese weißen Hunde fand ich immer am schönsten. Außerdem sagt man ihnen nach, dass sie großen Mut besitzen würden."  
Snape rollte mit den Augen und murmelte: „Das fehlte mir gerade noch." Harry fragte nach, was er meinte, woraufhin er nicht sehr ernst erklärte: „Das fehlte mir noch, dass ich offenbar einen Gryffindor als Haustier habe."  
Harry lachte und erwiderte: „Na ja, er heißt Harry. Was haben Sie erwartet?"

Zurück in der Gasse, in welcher Anne gestern Abend Draco gefunden hatte, suchte sie den Boden mit den Augen ab. Nach einer halben Stunde wollte sie wieder gehen, da fiel ihr Blick auf die umgekippte Mülltonne, gegen die Draco gestern gestoßen war. Sie rümpfte die Nase und packte die Mülltonne mit beiden Händen, um sie aufzustellen. Unter der Tonne, mit schimmeligen Nudeln beklebt, fand sie einen länglichen Gegenstand aus Holz. Die Finger schützte sie mit einem Taschentuch, bevor sie das Objekt aufhob. Nachdem sie den Dreck weggewischt hatte, hielt sie einen um die dreißig Zentimeter langen, wohlgeformten Holzstab in der Hand, der an einem Ende eine Art Griff mit geschnitzten Verzierungen aufwies. Nachdem, was dieser Draco gestern erzählt hatte, wenn das auch nicht sehr viel gewesen war, dann musste das sein Zauberstab sein. So ein Ding hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Er war schwerer als er aussah, lag gut in der Hand. Für ein Essstäbchen viel zu lang und dick. Möglicherweise war Draco aber doch geistig umnachtet und hielt diesen Stab nur für einen Zauberstab. Anne steckte ihn ein und verließ die Gasse.

Nach dem unangenehmen Zwischenfall im Restaurant war kein Brief mehr von Miss Bones gekommen, was Draco bedauerte, ohne es zugeben zu wollen. Trotzdem hatte man seinen Antrag zügig bearbeitet und ihm einen Termin für einen Besuch mit seinem Vater mitgeteilt. In seinem Bestätigungsschreiben wurde er über die Vorgehensweise des Besuchs aufgeklärt. Er musste seinen Zauberstab im Vorfeld abgeben, was ihn kurzzeitig an Anne und seinen verlorenen Stab erinnerte. Sie war nur ein Muggel, aber sie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannte. Während seiner Flucht waren es oft Muggel gewesen, die ihnen Obdach gaben, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen. Bauern, Gemeindemitglieder und selbst Menschen, die nicht viel ihr Eigen nennen konnten, hatten das geteilt, was sie besaßen. Er las die Anweisungen. Erstaunt war er darüber, dass er ebenfalls seine Kleidung vor dem Besuch abgeben sollte. Es würde ihm ein Besucherumhang zur Verfügung gestellt, stand in dem Schreiben. Draco war dies alles egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass er seinen Vater besuchen durfte, um mit ihm über seine Mutter reden zu können. Gleichzeitig überkam ihn jedoch auch Angst, seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten. Er wusste, dass er ihn enttäuscht haben musste, weil er damals seinen von Voldemort erteilten Auftrag nicht ausführen konnte.

Ein Zimmer weiter hatte Severus eine Leine herbeigezaubert und gerade Harry verabschiedet, der mit dem Hund nach draußen ging. Wenige Minuten später erhielt er seltenen Besuch. Ohne großes Drumherum unterrichtete Draco ihm niedergeschlagen und mit blassem Gesicht von der Neuigkeit.

„Ich darf Ende der Woche Vater besuchen. Ich darf zwar niemanden mit in den Besuchsraum nehmen, aber ich dachte, dass du mich vielleicht ins Ministerium begleiten würdest." Severus nickte bejahend, ohne nach dem genauen Termin zu fragen. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich, Draco in schweren Zeiten wie diesen beizustehen. Sein Patensohn war genauso melancholisch wie er selbst.  
Erleichtert atmete Draco durch. Als er wieder gehen wollte, fragte Severus ihn: „Wo warst du die letzten Tage? Ich habe dich kaum gesehen. Ich dachte, wir setzen uns mal zusammen."

Draco schluckte. Die Nachricht von der Besuchserlaubnis in Askaban hatte ihn innerlich aufgewühlt. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht nach reden. Ihm war danach, sich auf sein Bett zu legen und in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Alkohol wäre auch eine mögliche Lösung, wenn auch vorzugsweise in den eigenen vier Wänden und nicht ganz so viel.

„Sind komische Dinge passiert. Ich hatte mich doch mit Miss Bones getroffen."  
Mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen stichelte Severus: „Ah, Mr. Malfoy hatte ein Date." Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Draco möglicherweise Gefallen an Miss Bones gefunden haben könnte. Ohne ihren Babyspeck sah sie äußerst reizend aus. Ihre roten Haare waren viel länger als zu Schulzeiten. Dass er sich geirrt hatte, bemerkte Severus an den zusammengekniffenen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
„Das war kein Date", zischte Draco gereizt. Mit nur einem Blick entschuldigte sich Severus für seine laut gedachte Vermutung.

Gewohnheiten ließen sich schwer ablegen, und so blieb Draco noch eine Weile, um mit seinem Patenonkel zu reden, wie sie es oftmals in den Jahren getan hatten, in denen sie zusammen ums Überleben kämpften. Sie sprachen nicht durchweg. Die pure Anwesenheit des anderen beruhigte ungemein. So war es häufig gewesen. Beieinander sitzen und wissen, dass der andere einen nicht im Stich ließ.

„Leider sprechen wir uns erst jetzt, Draco. Ich habe nämlich eine Überraschung für dich, um die ich mich seit einigen Tagen kümmere." Neugierig blickte Draco seinen Patenonkel an. In diesem Moment klopfte es. Harry betrat Snapes Räumlichkeiten und blieb einen Moment verdutzt stehen, als er Draco bemerkte. Nach der Nacht im Krankenflügel hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.  
Harry grüßte zuversichtlich: „Hallo Draco, wie geht's?" Weder grüßte Draco zurück noch antwortete er auf die Frage nach seinem Wohlbefinden.  
Snape schritt ein und erklärte entschuldigend: „Mr. Malfoy ist momentan etwas erholungsbedürftig." Mit regungsloser Mimik starrte Draco den Hund an. Severus wollte seine Stimmung aufhellen und sagte zu ihm: „Draco, die Überraschung, von der ich vorhin sprach." Er deutete auf Harry. Einen Moment schien Draco etwas begriffsstutzig, aber dann verstand er, dass Severus ihm den Hund als Geschenk machen wollte.  
Wenig begeistert fragte er: „Du schenkst mir einen Hund?" Einen Augenblick später klang Draco sehr erbost, als er hinzufügte: „Was soll ich mit einem Hund anfangen? Ich will ihn nicht!" Verärgert verließ er seinen verdutzten Patenonkel. Harry war nicht weniger verdattert.  
Er suchte nach einer Erklärung für Dracos Verhalten und sagte, nachdem er mit Snape allein war: „Vielleicht will er ihn nur nicht haben, weil im Moment den Kopf voll hat und sich nicht um ihn kümmern kann?" Einen Augenblick lang blickte Severus Harry mit wehmütiger Miene an, erwiderte jedoch nichts, sondern bat seinen Gast, ihn allein zu lassen.

Die kommenden Nächte waren für Severus und Draco alles andere als ruhig. Draco schreckte immer wieder hoch. In seinen Träumen war er in Askaban und besuchte seinen Vater. Am Ende ließ man Draco nicht gehen, sondern sperrte ihn ebenfalls ein. Severus hingegen schlief wenig. Vier, fünf Stunden, mehr nicht, was er bedauerte. Im wachen Zustand war er nämlich dazu gezwungen, über sein Leben nachzudenken.

In London gab es ebenfalls eine Person, die nur schlecht schlief. Wenn Anne nachts aufwachte, grübelte sie über Schottland nach. Weil es so nicht weitergehen konnte, entschloss sie, sich einen Kurztrip nach Schottland zu leisten. Erst als dieser Entschluss gefallen war, konnte sie wieder besser schlafen.

Für Freitag hatte sie einen Tag Urlaub bewillig bekommen. Sehr früh morgens griff sie sich eine kleine, gepackte Tasche, die Schottlandkarte und Dracos Zauberstab, bevor sie sich ins Auto schwang. Für die mehr als 400 Meilen würde sie über sieben Stunden benötigen.

An genau diesem Freitagmorgen, nur nicht ganz so früh wie Anne, machten sich Draco und Severus auf ins Ministerium. Einen Unterschied zwischen der sterilen weißen Wand und Dracos Gesichtsfarbe gab es nicht, was Severus Sorgen bereitete. Sein Patensohn war kreidebleich, zudem äußerst still. Beide warteten vor einem Raum, bis Draco hineingerufen wurde. Ab hier musste Severus ihn allein lassen, aber er würde auf ihn warten, hatte er versprochen.

Vor den wachen Augen einer Hauselfe musste Draco seine gesamte Kleidung gegen einen schlichten Besucherumhang und ein paar Einwegschuhe tauschen. Man wollte somit umgehen, dass nicht nur ein Gegenstand nach Askaban hineingeschmuggelt werden konnte, sondern man wollte auch verhindern, dass Kleidungsstücke, die womöglich mit Flüchen versehen waren, in die Hände von Gefangenen gelangten.

Drei Männer führten Draco in einen weiteren Raum. Durch den dort befindlichen Kamin, der eine direkte Verbindung nach Askaban darstellte, eskortierte man ihn ins Gefängnis. In Askaban angelangt brachten zwei der Männer ihn in einen Raum ohne Fenster. Es befanden sich lediglich zwei Stühle in dem Zimmer, die ungefähr drei Meter voneinander entfernt und sich zugewandt fest im Boden verankert waren. Kein Tisch, keine Pflanzen, kein Muster an der Wand. Draco setzte sich nach Aufforderung auf einen der Stühle. Ihm wurde untersagt, sich ohne Erlaubnis zu erheben. Es vergingen einige Minuten, die Draco damit verbrachte, sich seinen Vater im Stuhl gegenüber vorzustellen. Sein Herz begann vor Aufregung zu rasen und seine Hände schwitzten. In Gedanken ging er etliche, mögliche Gesprächsthemen durch und malte sich aus, welche Situationen bevorstehen könnten.

Die Wand hinter dem leeren Stuhl öffnete sich abrupt. Dass sich dort eine Tür befand, hatte Draco nicht einmal erahnt. Zwei Männer führten seinen Vater in den Raum hinein und verdeutlichten ihm barsch, dass er sich auf den leeren Stuhl zu setzen hatte. Bei dem Anblick seines Vaters erschrak Draco. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den hellen Augen und lief leicht gebeugt. Jegliche Freude war aus seinem Gesicht verbannt. Stolz war das Einzige, das sein Vater noch immer ausstrahlte.

Lucius blinzelte. Der Raum war wesentlich heller erleuchtet als seine Zelle. Vor sich erkannte er ein ebenmäßiges, sehr blasses, spitz zulaufendes Gesicht und hellblonde Haare. Seine vor dem Oberkörper gefesselten Hände legte er in seinen Schoß, bevor er mit sehnsüchtiger Stimme sagte: „Draco …" Er vermisste seinen Sohn, seine Frau und das vertraute Familienleben, vor allem aber die Freiheit. Dracos Lippen begannen zu zittern. Bevor er seinen Vater grüßen konnte, entwich ihm versehentlich ein lauter Schluchzer. „Na, na, na, Draco", wies sein Vater ihn ruhig, aber bestimmt zurecht. Auf der Stelle riss er sich zusammen. Gefühle zu zeigen hatte ihm früher lediglich seine Mutter niemals übel genommen.

Es gab so viel, das er seinem Vater sagen wollte. In einer Situation wie dieser, in der die emotionale Anspannung ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, wagte Draco es nicht, den Mund zu öffnen. Zu sehr befürchtete er, seine Trübsal könnte aus ihm herausbrechen. Sein Vater hatte es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden. Kein Außenstehender wusste, wie tief der Strudel einen reißen konnte, wenn man erst einmal zum Gefolge des Dunklen Lords zählte. Man konnte sich nicht befreien. Jede Bemühung, wieder Licht zu sehen, zog einen noch tiefer ins Verderben. Einmal Scherge, immer Scherge. Als Auswieg blieb nur das, was Karkaroff gewählt hatte: Der Versuch, für immer unterzutauchen, sich in einem geschützten Gebäude zu verstecken. Diese Männer hier im Zimmer, Draco sah sie nacheinander an, wusste nichts von alledem. In Gegenwart dieser Wärter wollte er keine Emotionen zeigen. Er wollte sich voll und ganz auf seinen Vater konzentrieren.

„Miss Bones hat mich davon unterrichtet", begann sein Vater besonnen, „dass du wohlauf bist. Ich freue mich, dass es dir gut geht, mein Sohn." Sein Vater machte es ihm gleich, zeigte keine Gefühle, sondern führte ein distanziert wirkendes Gespräch.  
Für alle im Raum hörbar schluckte Draco den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Er wagte mit dünnem Stimmchen zu antworten: „Ja, Vater, es geht mir gut. Aber wie geht es dir?"  
Lucius lächelte milde. „Ein Heiler hat sich meiner angenommen. Es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn wurde von langen Pausen heimgesucht. Möglicherweise lag das an den Wachen, die sich sehr präsent verhielten und genauestens den Gefangenen und seinen Besucher beäugten – mit gezückten Zauberstäben. Das Zusammensein war alles anders als gemütlich.

Seinen Mut zusammennehmend fragte Draco geradeheraus: „Was ist mit deinen Augen, Vater?"  
Lucius lachte kurz auf. „Dachte ich's mir! Hat dir Miss Bones davon berichtet, ja? Sorge dich nicht darum, Draco."  
Aber Draco ließ nicht locker. „Sie befürchtet, dass du erblinden könntest."  
Wahrscheinlich wollte sein Vater nicht, dass die Wärter davon erfuhren, weshalb er diesmal bestimmter sagte:: „Das soll nicht deine Sorge sein!" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Tonfall seines Vaters machte ihm klar, dass er dieses Thema nicht mehr anzusprechen hatte.  
Nach einem Moment fragte er unsicher: „Kannst du mich sehen?"  
Mit zugekniffenen Augen blinzelte Lucius zu seinem Sohn hinüber und schilderte nach einem Moment: „Ich nehme dich verschwommen wahr. Du sitzt zu weit weg, Draco."

Die Anweisungen der Wärter hatte er völlig vergessen. Draco erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, nur um gleich darauf von einem der Wärter mit einem Zauber in ihn zurückgepresst zu werden.

Eine tiefe Männerstimme brüllte aggressiv: „Nicht noch einmal, Freundchen! Sie bleiben schön sitzen, sonst gibt es Ärger!" Eingeschüchtert blickte Draco zu dem Wachmann hinüber.  
Der andere Mann sagte zur Erinnerung: „Die zehn Minuten sind fast um."  
Lucius schnaufte und wiederholte spöttisch: „Zehn Minuten …" So viel aufwändiger Papierkram für ganze zehn Minuten Besuchszeit schien ihm mehr als nur lächerlich zu sein.  
„Wer war der Geheimniswahrer?", fragte Draco zügig. Sein Vater hob den Kopf und blickte in seine Richtung. Draco bemerkte, dass die Augenfarbe viel heller war als früher. Seine Kehle schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, sein Vater würde womöglich für immer erblinden.  
Sich der wenigen Zeit bewusst, die ihm mit seinem Sohn noch blieb, antwortete Lucius hastig: „Es war dieser verstörte Hauself, der dein Tantchen so vergötterte." Es wurde kein Name genannt, aber Draco wusste, dass Kreacher gemeint war, der sich Bellatrix als seine Herrin wünschte.  
„Wo Mutter ist, weißt du nicht?" Lucius verneinte kopfschüttelnd. Die Besuchszeit war fast vorüber, da fragte Draco: „Kann ich dir irgendetwas bringen, Vater? Ich weiß, dass du Bücher haben darfst." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mit wenig Volumen in der Stimme: „Nein, Draco, keine Bücher. Aber mit parfümierter Seife kannst du mir einen Gefallen erweisen. Die Kernseife hier ist äußerst", er hob eine Augenbraue, um die Verachtung des Gesagten zu untermalen, „bescheiden."  
Im Hintergrund hörte man eine der Wachen sagen: „Charmant bis zuletzt."  
„Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende", verkündete einer der anderen Männer. Draco erhob sich, wurde aber ein weiteres Mal durch einen Zauber in den Stuhl gedrückt. Die Wache drohte: „Bleiben Sie gefälligst sitzen, bis wir Ihnen erlauben aufzustehen!"  
Aufgeregt atmend fragte Draco: „Darf ich meinen Vater zum Abschied umarmen?"  
Beide Wachen blafften ihn zeitgleich an: „Nein!"  
Seine Lippen bebten, als er nochmals flehte: „Bitte, darf ich ihn umarmen? Nur ein Mal." Nur eine einzige Träne wagte es, sein Tränenpünktchen zu durchqueren. Draco wischte die Träne weg, sobald sie herausgetreten war. Er hoffte, dass sein Vater ihm diese an die Wachen gerichtete Bitte nicht übel nehmen würde. Einer der Männer lachte über seinen kindlichen Wunsch.  
Der andere Mann antwortete in spöttischem Tonfall: „Nein, Sie dürfen Ihren Herrn Papa nicht umarmen. Und jetzt sein Sie still und bleiben Sie gefälligst sitzen!"

Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Er weinte nicht, obwohl ihm danach war. Vor seinem Vater wollte er nicht die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren, schon gar nicht vor den Wachen. Lucius musste sich selbst arg zusammenreißen, wie es schien. Die beiden Wachen ergriffen den Gefangenen grob an den Oberarmen und nötigten ihn dazu aufzustehen.

Die letzten Worte, die Lucius an seinen Sohn richtete, waren: „Sorge dich nicht, ich bin immer bei dir, Draco. Völlig egal, wo du auch bist." Einer der Männer prustete drauf los, bevor sie Lucius hinausführten.

Nachdem sein Vater weggebracht worden war, biss sich Draco auf die Innenseite der Wangen. Er blieb standhaft. Es widerstrebte ihm, seine Gefühle offen zur Schau zu stellen. Sein Vater war alles, was er noch hatte. Draco fühlte sich allein. Die Mutter verschollen, Merlin allein wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt, und der Vater in Askaban. In Rücksicht auf die eigene Würde setzte er seine kühlste Miene auf und ließ er sich zurück ins Ministerium bringen. Vor der gleichen Elfe wechselte er wieder die Kleidung. In ihren Augen erspähte er für einen kurzen Augenblick Mitleid, was ihn verärgerte. Seine Wut trieb ihm die ersten Tränen in die Augen, die er achtlos mit dem Stoff seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ. Im Flur wartete Severus. Er war ihm ein enger Vertrauter, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Die Eltern nahmen bei Draco den höchsten Stellenwert ein. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund, beim Ministerium seinen Anspruch auf das Malfoy-Anwesen geltend zu machen. Dort wäre er ebenfalls allein. Er würde durch die leeren Räume wandeln wie ein ruheloser Geist, der auf der Suche nach seiner Familie war.

Erst auf der Toilette im Ministerium, als er für sich war und die dicken Mauern versprachen, keinen Laut nach draußen dringen zu lassen, sackte er entkräftet auf dem Toilettensitz zusammen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. 


	15. Wolken und Fronten

Mit nur einem Zwischenstopp hatte Anne nach etlichen Stunden eine Gegend erreicht, die man als wild bezeichnen könnte. Es gab nicht einmal mehr eine Straße, geschweige denn einen Weg. Mit schlechtem Gewissen fuhr Anne auf der mit dunkelgrünem Gras bewachsenen Fläche weiter. Wenn es hier weit und breit keine Menschenseele gab, würde sie auch keinem Verkehrspolizisten begegnen.

Die Wolken hingen seit der letzten Stunde schon sehr tief. Ein Grollen in der Ferne kündigte ein Gewitter an. Nachdem es zu regnen begonnen hatte, schnitten die Autoreifen tiefe Furchen in den nassen Erdboden. Ihr Wagen setzte auf einem Stein auf. Ein Fortkommen war nicht mehr möglich. Anne verfluchte ihre Neugierde. Wäre der junge Mann nicht gewesen, der von einem Zauberstab und einer Ruine gefaselt hatte, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht hier. Mit sich selbst schimpfend stieg sie aus dem Wagen. Sie griff sich ihre Tasche und marschierte zu Fuß weiter. Sehr weit dürfte die Ruine nicht mehr sein.

Mehrmals bemerkte Anne einige Vögel, die sie als Eulen erkannte. Sie flogen bei diesem Wetter sehr dicht über dem Boden. Einige von ihnen trugen etwas im Schnabel, anderen baumelte etwas vom Fuß herab. Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde Fußmarsch erreichte Anne ein Dorf. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Endlich könnte sie jemanden nach dem Weg fragen. Sie war pitschnass und mit Schlamm bedeckt. Zudem hatte die lange Reise und die anstrengende Wanderung im Regen sie sehr müde gemacht. Auf den Straßen hielt sich bei diesem schlechten Wetter niemand auf.

Sie ging an einigen Läden vorbei, deren Namen sie stutzig machten. _Zonkos_ war noch der harmloseste Name, aber ein Kleiderladen namens _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ war ihr reichlich suspekt. Anne bemerkte, dass an einem der Gebäude viele Eulen landeten oder sich gerade erhoben. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass es nicht möglich wäre, würde Anne vermuten, die Vögel würden Briefe und Päckchen mit sich führen. Selbst bei prasselndem Regen ließ Anne es sich nicht nehmen, durch das Fenster eines Geschäfts namens _Honigtopf_ zu bewundern. Beim Betrachten der üppig ausgelegten Schaufenster voller Süßigkeiten lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

_Die drei Besen_ hörte sich nicht nur vom Namen her nach einem Lokal an. Durch die Fenster hindurch erkannte Anne eine Theke, hinter der eine gut aussehende Frau Bier ausschenkte. Das Lokal war nicht gut besucht, was am Wetter liegen mochte. Anne blickte an sich herab. Sie machte einen schmuddeligen Eindruck mit ihren dreckigen Hosenbeinen und der durchnässten Kleidung. Nichtsdestotrotz öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinein.

„Ach du liebe Güte!" Die Frau verließ ihre Theke und stürmte auf Anne zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich jemand bei diesem Wetter freiwillig draußen aufhält", sagte die Wirtin lächelnd, womit sie Anne ansteckte. Anne erstarrte vor Schreck, als die Wirtin einen Stab zog und im Handumdrehen ihre Kleidung säuberte und trocknete. Sprachlos ließ sie sich von der netten Frau an einen Tisch führen. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich! Ich bringe Ihnen ein heißes Butterbier, das wird Sie schön aufwärmen", sagte die Frau und verschwand wieder hinter der Theke.

Skeptisch befühlte Anne unter dem Tisch ihre Hosenbeine. Sie waren tatsächlich trocken. Das konnte nur Zauberei sein, aber so etwas gab es nicht. Die Wirtin stellte sich als Madame Rosmerta vor, nachdem sie Anne einen Krug mit dampfender Flüssigkeit vor die Nase stellte. Es roch süßlich und war daher ganz nach ihrem Geschmack.

In London wartete Severus vor der Toilette im Ministerium, bis den Entschluss fasste hineinzugehen. Draco stand vor einem Spiegel, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab. Wasser lief ihm über das Gesicht, über die roten Wangen. Als Draco ihn bemerkte, trocknete er sein Gesicht und putzte sich die Nase. Dann noch einmal. Severus hasste es, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe so niedergeschlagen war, dass die Person sogar weinte. Er wusste nie, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Dennoch schaffte er es, Draco zuzureden und ihn zu beruhigen, bevor sie sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machten. Severus fragte nicht, wie das Gespräch mit seinem Vater verlaufen war und Draco machte keine Anstalten, von sich aus zu reden. Vom Ministerium flohten sie direkt in Severus' Räume.

Wortlos verließ Draco ihn und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, das auf dem gleichen Flur lag. Severus seufzte. Sein Patensohn schien erneut in Melancholie zu versinken. Er bezweifelte, Draco dieses Mal helfen zu können, denn ihm selbst ging es zurzeit nicht anders. Zwei niedergeschlagene Menschen konnten sich nicht gegenseitig davon abbringen, sich ihrem Lebensüberdruss zu ergeben.

Von einem Bellen in den Gängen des Kerkers wurde Severus dazu angetrieben, die Tür zu öffnen und nach draußen zu gehen. Er befürchtete, der Hund hätte allein einen Weg nach draußen gefunden. Nicht einmal Severus kannte alle Geheimgänge in Hogwarts. Vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen lungerte Harry herum und er hielt den Hund an der Leine. Mit weit wehendem Umhang kam Severus auf Harry zugestürmt.

Ohne Umschweife belferte der Tränkemeister: „Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier, Potter? Wie können Sie es wagen, in meiner Abwesenheit meine Räumlichkeiten zu betreten?"  
Harry starrte ihn verdutzt an und erklärte: „Ich war gar nicht in Ihren …"  
„Lüg mich nicht an! Wie sonst konntest du an den Köter kommen? Denn der war in meinem Zimmer, als ich ging", wütete Severus wie in alten Zeiten, in denen er eine höfliche Anrede vergaß.  
Plötzlich sagte eine weitere Stimme: „Komm schon, Severus. Der junge Mann war tatsächlich nicht bei dir drin. Ich habe nur auf gemacht, damit der Hund raus kann, weil der schon an der Tür gekratzt hat. Das ist ein Unterschied, meinst du nicht auch?"  
Severus blickte mit böse blitzenden Augen auf Salazar Slytherin, der in Form eines Gemäldes seine Räume bewachte. „Warum man dich hier hingehängt hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich erwäge ernsthaft, dich gegen Sir Cadogan zu tauschen. Der kann zumindest Aufgaben erfüllen, die man ihm aufträgt."  
Salazar schnaufte höhnisch. „Ich habe die mir aufgetragenen Aufgaben erfüllt, Severus, denn ich habe niemals jemanden in deine Räume hineingelassen. Andere Befehle habe ich nie erhalten."

Salazar grinste überlegen, denn er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Severus hatte ihm niemals ausdrücklich verboten, die Türen in seiner Abwesenheit zu öffnen. Severus ging wieder hinein. Drinnen war er nicht besser gelaunt. Dracos Trübsinn hatte seine eigene Niedergeschlagenheit, die er mit Aggression zu überspielen hoffte, noch verstärkt. Harry war ihm wortlos und unaufgefordert gefolgt, um den Hund im Wohnzimmer von der Leine zu lassen.

Als Severus sich umdrehte und überraschenderweise Harry erblickte, sagte er aufgeregt: „Verschwinden Sie, Potter!"  
Rebellisch protestierte Harry: „Hören Sie auf damit! Lassen Sie Ihre Launen nicht an mir aus! Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan."  
„Ich sagte …", aber Snape kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.  
Ohne Sprechpausen entgegnete Harry energisch: „Nein, jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu! Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, meine Gegenleistung einzufordern. Ich habe versprochen, dass es nichts sein wird, dass Sie nicht erfüllen können. Jetzt sag ich Ihnen, was ich will: Sie sollen nett sein! Sie sollen aufhören mich anzuschreien, wann immer es Ihnen passt. Und ich will nicht, dass Sie sich ständig mit Sirius streiten, wenn sie sich über den Weg laufen und ich will, dass Sie mir mindestens den gleichen Respekt erweisen, den Sie auch allen anderen Kollegen entgegenbringen, ist das klar?"

Völlig verblüfft starrte Severus den jungen Mann an, der einst sein verhasster Schüler war. Potter, der die Welt von Voldemort gesäubert hatte. Harry, der genauso viel Mut und Stärke bewiesen hatte wie er selbst. Severus hatte ihm viel zu verdanken, zum Beispiel seine Freiheit. Bei allem, was dieser junge Mann nun von ihm fordern konnte, war es schwer nachzuvollziehen, warum er gerade darauf so viel wert legte. Er sollte _nett_ sein.

Severus bereute es tatsächlich, seine schlechte Laune an Harry ausgelassen zu haben. Zurückhaltend antwortete er seinem ehemaligen Dorn im Auge: „Mr. Potter, hätten Sie mir auferlegt, Ihnen die Köpfe der flüchtigen Todesser bis morgen früh um sieben auf einem silbernen Tablett zu liefern, wäre ich weitaus weniger überrascht gewesen. Zudem fiele mir diese Aufgabe auch wesentlich leichter als das, was Sie von mir verlangen."  
Verdutzt fragte Harry: „Wieso sollte es leichter sein?"  
Severus führte ihm vor Augen: „Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich mein Wesen ändern soll. Nicht einmal für einen Lebenspartner sollte man so einer Bedingung Folge leisten und schon gar nicht werde ich das tun, nur weil Sie meinen Hund drei Mal täglich ausführen." Harry antwortete nicht. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz klein mit Hut. Nach einem Augenblick sagte Severus ruhig: „Ich werde mich mit einem angemessenen Gegenwert erkenntlich zeigen, wenn Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, was ich mit angemessen meinen könnte."  
Der Mann hatte es fertig gebracht, dass Harry sich wieder wie ein Schuljunge fühlte, der zurechtgewiesen worden war. Nachdem er einmal geschluckt hatte, sagte er mit verhaltener Stimme: „Versuchen Sie es doch wenigstens. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann eben nicht, aber Sie könnten es versuchen."  
Severus gab dem Verlangen nicht nach, Harry mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus seinen Räumen zu werfen und ihm noch hinterher zu rufen: _„Tut mir leid, Potter, ich hab's wirklich versucht!"_ Stattdessen antwortete er: „Sie können das nicht einmal überprüfen. Ich könnte nur so tun."  
„Nein, ich vertrau Ihnen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie es zumindest versuchen werden."  
Severus schenkte Harry seine berühmte, hochgezogene Augenbraue. Er fügte sich und sagte letztendlich: „Wenn Sie so nett wären und mich nun allein lassen würden?" Es funktionierte. Ohne Widerworte, dafür aber mit einem breiten Grinsen verließ Harry unverzüglich das Zimmer.

Gar nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt trank Anne den letzten Schluck ihres Butterbiers. Madame Rosmerta beäugte ihre Kundin skeptisch, als diese mit Muggelgeld bezahlen wollte. Vorsichtig fragte sie ihren Gast: „Sie haben es wohl nicht mehr zur Bank geschafft? Ach was soll's, nehme ich eben Muggelgeld." Gedanklich notierte Anne das Wort „Muggel". Ohne auf Madame Rosmertas Frage einzugehen, holte sie die Schottlandkarte aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte auf die Ruine.  
„Wissen Sie, wie ich am besten da hinkomme?"  
Madame Rosmerta wurde stutzig, weil es sich bei der Landkarte ebenfalls um eine aus der Muggelwelt handelte. Sie blickte auf das Symbol der Ruine und fragte verdutzt: „Hogwarts? Was wollen Sie gerade da? Sie sehen mir nicht wie eine Lehrerin aus."

An Madame Rosmerta vorbeischauend bemerkte Anne zwei Gäste, die sich mit einem Zauber eine Schale Erdnüsse von einem der leeren Tische mopsten. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie es hier tatsächlich mit etwas Übersinnlichen zu tun hatte, doch bisher hatte ihr weder Draco noch Madame Rosmerta etwas Schlimmes angetan. Nach außen hin blieb sie ruhig.

„Ich möchte einem Bekannten seinen Zauberstab wiederbringen. Er hat ihn bei mir vergessen und da dachte ich, besuch ich ihn auch gleich." Anne hoffte, ihre Erklärung würde reichen. Der Regen hielt sie davon ab, sofort nach draußen zu gehen. Sie wollte solange im Wirtshaus bleiben, bis es wenigstens ein bisschen nachgelassen hat. Sie gönnte sich ein weiteres Butterbier. Das Gebräu schmeckte ihr, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Alkohol enthalten war oder nicht.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag besuchte Harry seinen zukünftigen Kollegen, um mit dessen Hund am Abend nach draußen zu gehen. Mittlerweile hatte Snape dem Gemälde zu seinen Räumen die Erlaubnis gegeben, Harry jederzeit Einlass zu gewähren – natürlich nur des Hundes wegen. Als Harry das Wohnzimmer betrat, wurde er stürmig von dem jungen Kuvasz begrüßt. Dieses Mal ließ Harry sich nicht von dem Tier ablenken. Sein Blick ruhte auf Snape, der regungslos auf der Couch lag und eine Armbeuge über die Augen geworfen hatte. In der Annahme, Severus würde schlafen, sagte er leise zu dem Vierbeiner: „Still, sonst wecken wir ihn noch!"

Snape hingegen schlief nicht. Er hatte nachgedacht: über Draco, über seinen Beruf, über sein Leben. Schon früher war Severus zu dem Resultat gekommen, dass er kein eigenes Leben besaß. Schlimmer war, dass er jetzt noch immer so dachte.

Er lauschte seinem Gast, bevor er sagte: „Ich schlafe nicht, Potter." Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, fragte er höflich: „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?"  
Schweren Herzens lehnte Harry mit den Worten ab: „Nein Professor, vielleicht wenn ich zurückkomme, aber erst muss Harry nach draußen. Sie möchten doch nicht, dass es hier einen kleinen", er druckste herum, „Unfall gibt."

Der Hund hatte, seitdem Harry ihn regelmäßig ausführte, nicht mehr auf den Teppich gemacht. Severus nickte daraufhin und starrte auf die Teekanne, die ihm ein Hauself vor wenigen Minuten gebracht hatte. Nachdem er den Hund an die Leine genommen hatte, blickte Harry zu Snape hinüber. Ihm fiel auf, dass der Mann bedrückt wirkte. Die sonst so kontrollierte und daher emotionslose Miene war aus dem Gesicht verbannt. Zurück blieben eine in Falten gelegte Stirn, zusammengepresste Lippen und Augen, die viel zu viel Kummer widerspiegelten.

Mitfühlend fragte Harry: „Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?"  
Ein sorgenlastiger Blick wurde ihm zugeworfen, bevor die Antwort folgte: „Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Potter." Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus log.  
Nachdem Harry einmal leise geseufzt hatte, schlug er vor: „Vielleicht möchten Sie einmal mitkommen?"  
Erstaunt zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er wollte verneinen, antwortete jedoch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen: „Warum nicht?"

Snape warf sich einen Umhang über und folgte Harry zur Tür hinaus.

„Wo führen Sie ihn in der Regel _Gassi_?", fragte Snape, während sie einen der nicht überdachten und durch das abgeklungene Gewitter mit großen Pfützen angereicherten Höfe von Hogwarts überquerten.  
Ab und an langsamer gehend oder stehen bleibend, damit der Hund überall schnuppern konnte, antwortete Harry: „Na ja, erst einmal geh ich runter vom Gelände. Eine Schule voller Häufchen wäre kein schöner Anblick. Und dann überlasse ich es meist Harry, wo wir hingehen."

Kaum hatten sie die Brücke hinter sich gelassen, zog der Hund aufgeregt in eine Richtung. Die Männer unterhielten sich wenig. Meist war es Harry, der hin und wieder etwas sagte, auch wenn er nur eine liebenswerte Eigenart des Hundes beschrieb.

„Das erste Treffen von Harry und Fang hätten Sie mal erleben müssen, Professor Snape. Der Kleine war völlig aus dem Häuschen und Fang hat sich gefreut, endlich einen Kameraden zu haben. Die beiden haben zusammen gespielt. Harry hat immer nach Fangs Schwanz geschnappt, aber passiert ist nicht. Fang ist wirklich ein geduldiger Hund, hat alles mit Nachsicht ertragen."

Während des Spaziergangs ging die Sonne unter und flutete den Himmel mit roter Farbe. Severus blieb einen Augenblick stehen und betrachtete das Naturereignis. Dann schloss er die Augen und ein Seufzer entwich ihm. Einen Augenblick später fühlte Severus eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie packte kurz zu, um ihm Halt und Stärkung zu versichern. Die Wärme der Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg durch seine Kleidung und drang hindurch bis zur Haut. Das Gefühl war angenehm, denn es vermittelte Zuspruch, Trost und … Als Severus sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, wer ihn da an der Schulter packte, öffnete er entsetzt die Augen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Harry erschreckte und machte einen Satz nach hinten. Er stolperte über die Leine und landete mit dem Gesäß auf dem Boden.

Keiner von beiden kommentierte den Vorfall. Sie unterhielten sich über das Wetter. Innerlich schüttelte Harry ständig den Kopf. Er fand nichts dabei, einem Kollegen auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Trotzdem hatte er bei diesem Mann Bedenken. Snape war nie jemand gewesen, der mit körperlichem Kontakt großzügig umging. Ein kräftiger Händedruck war das Einzige, was man von dem griesgrämigen Mann erhoffen konnte. Nur Dumbledore war es gestattet, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Weil Snape ihm zum Glück nicht die Leviten las, tat Harry den Vorfall als vergessen ab. Mittlerweile konnte er mit dem mürrischen Mann besser umgehen. Sarkastische Spitzen überhörte er einfach, wenn ihm keine passende Antwort dazu einfiel. Es lag Harry am Herzen, dass Snape sich wohl fühlte. Jeder andere fühlte sich doch auch wohl, jetzt nachdem Voldemort nicht mehr war, aber sein zukünftiger Kollege war anders. Der war nicht nur sarkastisch und zynisch wie immer, sondern jetzt auch noch niedergeschlagen, was Harry keineswegs entgangen war. Er selbst war oft genug depressiv gewesen und glaubte daher, diese Stimmung bei anderen erkennen zu können.

Wenn Harry sich schlecht fühlte, half es am meisten, wenn er mit Ron oder Hermine sprach. Reden half immer, aber Harry wusste, dass Snape kein Mann der vielen Worte war. Als er ihn vorhin so traurig vorgefunden hatte, machte es ihn ebenfalls traurig. Zumindest war es aber schon ein Anfang, dass sie beide miteinander reden konnten, ohne sich durchweg zu beschimpfen. Vielleicht kamen sie jetzt besser miteinander aus, weil Harry nicht mehr ständig befürchten musste, Hauspunkte zu verlieren.

Während ihres Spaziergangs plapperte Harry drauf los. Er zeigte zum Himmel und zitierte deutlich Hermine Granger, als er erklärte: „Die Wolke da hinten, das ist eine Cumulonimbuswolke. Trifft sie auf eine Front, würde ein weiteres Gewitter ausbrechen, wie vorhin. Ohne Front wird sie sich aber einfach auflösen."

Severus blickte zu der Wolke, die wie ein riesiger, dunkler Pfifferling gen Himmel ragte. Für einen Moment zog der einen abstrusen Vergleich. Würde er sich auch auflösen, wenn es keine Fronten mehr gäbe, die ihn daran hindern würden? 


	16. Spiegel der Seele

Nachdem das Gewitter abgeklungen war, bedankte sich Anne bei Madame Rosmerta für die Wegbeschreibung zum Schloss. Die nette Eigentümerin der Gaststätte hatte die Ruine ständig Hogwarts genannt und von diesem Ort gesprochen, als wäre es eine Schule.

Jeder ihrer Schritte erzeugte ein schmatzendes Geräusch unter den Sohlen, als sie über den durchnässten Sandweg lief. Neben einer dunklen, pilzähnlichen Wolke erkannte Anne in der Ferne die gesuchte Ruine. Kurz danach versicherte ihr ein hölzerner Wegweiser, dass sie sich nicht verlaufen hatte. Hogsmeade stand auf dem Schild, das in die Richtung zeigte, aus der sie kam und so machte sie sich auf nach Hogwarts.

Als sie den Überresten des einst imposanten Schlosses näher kam, flackerten kleine Lichtblitze auf, die an den porösen Wänden emporstiegen. Verwundert blieb Anne stehen. Die Lichtfäden breiteten sich immer mehr aus. Sie krochen an den Mauern der Ruine hinauf, glitten durch die Ritzen der Steine, umkreisten die Bögen ehemaliger Fenster und schlängelten sich spiralförmig an den Türmen hinauf. Langsam ging Anne einige Schritte näher. Bald musste sie sich die Augen bedecken, denn das Licht wurde unerträglich hell.

Nach wenigen Minuten blinzelte sie unter ihrem Arm hervor. Vor lauter Staunen riss sie ihre Augen weit auf. Sie blickte nicht mehr auf die Überreste eines Schlosses, denn das Lichtermeer hatte aus der Ruine ein märchenhaftes Gebäude gezaubert. Durch die Schönheit der Verzierungen paralysiert führte Anne bedächtig ihren Weg durch einen gestelzten Rundbogen fort.

Harry und Severus waren gerade wieder zurück von ihrem Spaziergang, da meldete sich Professor Dumbledore per Flohnetz bei Severus. Ein Eindringling wäre in Hogwarts, erklärte er gelassen, fast schon amüsiert. Harry hatte das Gespräch stillschweigend verfolgt. Er bemerkte, wie Severus mit einem Male wie ausgewechselt schien. Aufgeweckt fragte er Dumbledore, wo der Eindringling sich befinden würde und ob man ihn dingfest machen wollte. Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken, eben Zeuge dessen gewesen zu sein, wie Severus in seinen Spion-Modus gewechselt hatte. Der Direktor versicherte, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gäbe, aber dass man den Eindringling empfangen sollte, damit dieser sich nicht im Schloss verlaufen würde.

Nach einer kurzen Anweisung zog Severus seinen Stab und sagte forsch: „Kommen Sie, Potter!" Er hatte arge Probleme, mit Severus Schritt zu halten. Nachdem sie einige Gänge und Kurven hinter sich gelassen hatten, bemerkten sie eine junge Frau in der Eingangshalle, die sich sorglos die Decke anzusehen schien, während sie sich wie in Zeitlupe drehte. Als Harry sie sah, dachte er an eine Touristin, die ihre Gruppe verloren hatte. Harry wollte Severus gerade mitteilen, dass er die Frau für harmlos hielt, da stürmte der bereits mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu. Mit knurrender Stimme sagte er so beängstigend laut, dass ein Echo in der Halle zurückgeworfen wurde: „Stehen bleiben und keine Bewegung! Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier?"

Die hohe Decke und die endlosen Verzierungen an den Wänden hatten Anne den Atem geraubt. Als sie eine laute Stimme hörte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie ließ ihre Reisetasche fallen und wich einen Schritt zurück. Nochmals wurde ihr zugerufen: „Stehen bleiben!" Anne erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

Ein großer, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann mit eindrucksvoll wehendem Umhang stürmte auf sie zu und presste ihr einen Stab an die Kehle. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, folgte Harry ihm. Er betrachtete ihre Tasche und erkannte darauf das Logo einer Markenfirma aus der Muggelwelt. Dadurch war er nur noch mehr davon überzeugt, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausging.

„Ähm, Professor Snape? Ich denke, das ist nicht notwendig, die Frau zu bedrohen. Professor Dumbledore sagte, wir sollten sie empfangen."  
Mit zittriger Stimme schilderte Anne: „Also, ich bin in meinem Leben ja schon mal in eine Situation geraten, in der man mich bedroht hat und ich hatte sogar mal einmal ein Messer an der Kehle. Aber nie – wirklich noch niemals – hat mich jemand mit einem Holzstab bedroht."  
Severus stutzte und überlegte, wer zu einem kunstvoll hergestellten Zauberstab so plump Holzstab sagen würde, da fiel sein Blick auf ihre Kleidung. „Ein Muggel?", murmelte Severus entgeistert zu sich selbst.  
Die junge Frau antwortete: „Das Wort hab ich heute schon einmal gehört. Wenn Sie mir erklären, was genau ein Muggel ist, dann kann ich Ihnen auch sagen, ob ich einer bin."  
Langsam ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab sinken. Harry schaltete sich ein und fragte freundlich: „Können Sie zaubern?"  
„Ich hab ein paar Kartentricks drauf, aber ich glaube, das zählt nicht", erwiderte sie unsicher.  
Lächelnd klärte Harry die Frau auf: „Dann sind Sie ein Muggel. Muggel sind Menschen, die nicht zaubern können."  
Bevor er ausholen konnte, gesellten sich Sirius und Dumbledore zu den dreien. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen stellte Professor Dumbledore sich namentlich vor und begrüßte seinen Gast mit den Worten: „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss …?"  
„Adair, Anne Adair." Nach kurzer Bekanntmachung erklärte Anne: „Ich bin hier, weil ich einen Zauberstab dabei habe." Sie zeigte auf ihre Tasche, traute sich aber nicht, sie zu berühren. „Er gehört einem jungen Mann namens Draco." Sie wartete die Reaktionen ab und bemerkte, dass jeder den jungen Mann zu kennen schien. „Er sagte, er würde hier wohnen."  
Erstaunt blickte Severus drein: „Sie haben seinen …? Wie sind Sie in den Besitz des Zauberstabes gelangt?"

Sie erklärte kurz, wie sie Draco kennen gelernt hatte, ließ aber vorsichtshalber die Details bezüglich seiner Trunkenheit aus, die ihn in ein schlechtes Licht rücken könnten. Für die Zuhörer klang es so, als wäre Draco überfallen worden. Sie hätte einen Tag später seinen Zauberstab gefunden, den sie jetzt zurückbringen wollte, sagte Anne ehrlich. Severus war enttäuscht, dass Draco ihm von diesem Zwischenfall nichts erzählt hatte.

„Mein Auto steckt fest, etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde Fußweg von hier."  
Dumbledore beruhigte die junge Frau. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man es herbringt. Für die Nacht möchte ich Ihnen ein Zimmer in unserem Schloss anbieten, Miss Adair. Sie haben sicher nicht vor, sofort den Heimweg anzutreten."  
„Ach, das ist aber nett." Verlegen spielte sie mit ihrer Halskette. „Wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Mr. Dumbledore."  
„Nichts zu danken, gute Frau." Er wandte sich an Sirius. „Würdest du mir den Gefallen erweisen, Miss Adair das Zimmer neben dem eurem zu zeigen? Vielleicht bittest du einen Elf um ein Abendessen." Dumbledore schaute Anne an. „Haben Sie schon etwas zu Abend gegessen?"  
„Nein, die Küche bei Madam Rosmerta war leider schon geschlossen, aber ich habe Butterbier getrunken!"  
Hier staunte Sirius. „Sie waren in den Drei Besen?"  
„Ja, genau so heißt die Gaststätte. Sehr gemütlich und die Wirtin ist wahnsinnig nett. Sie hat mir meine Hosen getrocknet!"

Sirius musste lächeln, als die junge Frau von ihrer Begegnung Rosmerta schwärmte. Ihre Begeisterung für die gerade entdeckte Magie machte sie so lebendig.

„Das Schloss ist ein Traum", schmeichelte sie. „Überall waren Blitze und die Ruine hat sich vor meinen Augen verwandelt." Skeptisch kniff Severus die Augen und blickte hinüber zu Albus, doch der schien sich nicht zu sorgen. „Sagen Sie, die Eulen … Kann es sein, dass die Vögel sowas wie Postboten sind."  
„Das wird Mr. Black Ihnen alles sicher gern erklären", versicherte Dumbledore.  
„Ja, sicher." Im Nu war Sirius bei ihr und nahm ihre Tasche. „Wenn Sie mir folgen möchten? Ich kann Sie nachher gern noch im Schloss herumführen. Oder morgen, falls Sie nach dem Abendessen zu müde sind." Die beiden entfernten sich langsam von den dreien, aber noch immer hörte man Sirius völlig entflammt reden. „Mögen Sie Eulen?" Sie nickte. „Dann müssen Sie unbedingt die Eulerei sehen. Die Tierchen lassen sich auch streicheln und ..."

Jetzt hörte man Sirius nicht mehr. In Harrys Augen schien sein Patenonkel auf Anhieb von dem Gast sehr angetan. Das konnte jeder sehen. Kurz nach dem Vorfall mit Anne schlug Severus genervt den Weg in die Kerker ein. Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich im Gehen um. Harry holte auf.

„Warum folgen Sie mir? Der Hund war heute schon dreimal draußen", fragte Severus, als Harry vor dem Gemälde von Salazar Slytherin stand.  
„Ähm …" Harry war um eine Antwort verlegen. Er hatte den ganzen Weg über von der jungen Frau gesprochen, weil er es seltsam fand, dass ein Muggel Hogwarts sehen konnte. „Na ja, ich dachte, ich bekomme einen Tee. Sie haben mir vorhin einen angeboten."  
Schnippisch erwiderte Snape: „Das war vor über zwei Stunden, Potter!"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Wir müssen morgen ja nicht früh raus, oder? Was spricht gegen eine Tasse Tee am Abend?"  
Seufzend ließ Severus Harry in sein Wohnzimmer. „Normalerweise genehmige ich mir um diese Uhrzeit einen Feuerwhisky oder einen Schluck Elfenwein, keinen Tee."  
„Dann nehme ich einen Feuerwhisky. Danke!", sagte Harry lächelnd, weil er den Zaubertränkelehrer somit nötigte, ihm ein Gastgeber zu sein. Severus rollte seine Augen, schenkte jedoch zwei Gläser Whisky ein.

Nach dem ersten Feuerwhisky, der ihm in der Kehle brannte, fragte Harry bereits leicht angeheitert, weil er Alkohol überhaupt nicht gewohnt war: „Wäre Miss Adair nicht jemand für Sie?"  
Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend fragte Severus: „Was meinen Sie?"  
Ungefragt schenkte Harry sich nach und erklärte nebensächlich klingend: „Na ja, ich meine, wäre sie als Frau nicht jemand für Sie? Sie könnten sich doch näher mit ihr bekanntmachen."  
„Und warum sollte ich das bitte wollen?" Severus war grantig. Er ahnte, auf welche Art Gespräch Harry aus war und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
„Ach, Sie wissen doch, was ich meine", sagte Harry gespielt vorwurfsvoll. So oft wie an diesem Abend hatte Severus noch nie mit den Augen gerollt.  
„Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, als wäre der Rüde, der in Ihrem Haushalt lebt, gerade läufig."  
Harry stürzte die erste Hälfte des zweiten Whiskys hinunter und schenkte sich einen dritten ein. „Machen Sie sich doch nicht immer über ihn lustig", sagte er gelangweilt, keinesfalls verärgert und nippte an dem kostbaren Nass.

Eine Moment lang saßen beide nebeneinander, ohne sich zu unterhalten. Stattdessen sorgte der Hund für Abwechslung. Er hatte es auf Harrys Schnürsenkel abgesehen. Immer wieder trank Harry zwischenzeitlich seinen Whisky, der ihm langsam zu Kopf stieg. In Rekordzeit war das dritte Glas geleert.

Mit schwerer Zunge sagte Harry: „Ich hab mich neulich mit Sirius über Sie unterhalten. Über Sie und Frauen. Wir denken, nein, ich denke, dass eine Frau Ihnen gut …"  
Abrupt war Severus aufgestanden und blickte Harry durch vor Zorn verengte Augenlider an, als er bedrohlich leise befahl: „Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle meine Räumlichkeiten!"

Es war der Fakt, dass Harry sich ausgerechnet mit Black über ihn unterhalten hatte, was ihn zur Weißglut brachte. Wenn dieser Mann über ihn sprach, dann fiel mit Sicherheit kein einziges, nettes Wort. Der Gedanke daran, dass Harry sich zusammen mit dessen Patenonkel über ihn das Maul zerriss, verletzte ihn, dabei konnte Severus den künftigen Kollegen von Tag zu Tag besser leiden.

„Haben Sie nicht gehört, Potter?", zischelte Severus. Harry blickte ihn entsetzt an, bevor er auf den Boden starrte und die Schultern hängen ließ.  
Etwas irritiert über Harrys ruhige Reaktion wollte er gerade seine Aufforderung wiederholen, da sagte Harry kleinlaut und auch hörbar alkoholisiert: „Ich überlege gerade, mit was ich Sie so verärgert habe. Das wollte ich bestimmt nicht, Professor Snape. Es war doch bisher ein netter Abend. 's lag mir fern, dass der so endet."

Harry seufzte. Das leere Glas stellte er auf den Tisch, bevor er aufstand und sich leicht torkelnd zur Tür begab. Er hatte schon ewig nichts Alkoholisches mehr getrunken und war von den beiden Gläsern des kräftigen Whiskys ordentlich beschwipst. Severus folgte ihm und öffnete die Tür kommentarlos. Als Harry über die Schwelle getreten war, drehte er sich hoffnungsvollen Blickes um.

„Wir sehen uns aber morgen, ja? Wie immer?" Der Ärger schien verflogen, als Severus in die großen, grünen Augen hinter der verhassten, runden Brille blickte, die erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet waren. Severus brachte plötzlich kein Wort mehr heraus. Er schluckte mehrmals, aber auch das half nicht. So konnte er Harry nur mit einem Nicken bedeuten, dass sie sich morgen vor dem Frühstück sehen würden. Harry lächelte erleichtert, bevor er eine gute Nacht wünschte und sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss machte.

Einen Whisky genehmigte sich Severus noch. Als er daran nippte, versuchte er zu ergründen, warum es ihn sprachlos gemacht hatte, in Harrys Augen zu blicken. Von wem er diese Augen hatte, war kein Geheimnis. Aber was Severus in ihnen erkennen konnte, das war ungewöhnlich. Da war Angst zu sehen, nicht mehr täglich vorbeikommen zu dürfen, zudem Bedauern darüber, Severus unbeabsichtigt gekränkt zu haben. Als Severus sich darüber klar geworden war, dass es Gefühle waren, die sich in Harrys Augen offenbarten, befürchtete er, man könne Ähnliches womöglich auch aus seinen ablesen.

Auf der Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoss führte, traf ein schwankender Harry auf Draco. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Draco, wie Harry sich am Geländer nach oben zog. Harry bemerkte ihn erst, als er ihn versehentlich angestoßen hatte.

„Na, wie viele Gläschen haben dazu geführt, dass du nicht mehr aufrecht gehen kannst, Potter?"  
„Zwei, nein drei", verbesserte Harry.  
Draco lachte herzhaft auf und murmelte: „Weichei…" Kurz darauf brabbelte Harry etwas vor sich hin.  
Um ihm zu lauschen, beugte sich Draco nach vorn, als Harry sagte: „Er ist sauer auf mich."  
„Wer? Snape?", fragte Draco amüsiert. Harry nickte heftig.  
„Er wollte nischts von ihr wissen. Ich hab nur gefragt, ob sie nich' was für ihn wär", lallte Harry.  
„Wer?"  
„Was?  
„Wer wäre was für ihn?"  
Dem Gespräch zu folgen fand Harry gar nicht so einfach, aber bald hatte er den Faden wiedergefunden: „Na, Anne! Anne Adair." Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Sie hat …", Harry stieß auf. „Hoppla!" Harry grinste schief. Um die Unterhaltung nicht zu unterbrechen, packte Draco den Betrunkenen am Arm, um ihn nach oben zu begleiten. „'s Mädel hat deinen Zauberstab gebracht. Issdis nich' nett von ihr?" Ihm entwich ein hicksendes Geräusch, das durch die hohe Decke im Eingangsbereich nachhallte. Beeindruckt blieb Harry stehen und blickte zur Decke. „War ich das?"  
„Sie hat meinen Stab gebracht und du …?" Er kombinierte das bisher Gehörte. „Du hast versucht, sie mit Snape zu verkuppeln?"  
„Nur drüber geredet. Über 'ne Frau, meinich", nuschelte Harry.  
„Vielleicht solltest du es einfach unterlassen. Jemanden wie Snape verkuppelt man nicht. Das geht nach hinten los", gab Draco als gut gemeinten Ratschlag.

Mit brummendem Schädel erwachte Harry auf seinem Bett. Er war noch angekleidet, aber die Schuhe und seinen Umhang hatte ihm jemand ausgezogen. Angestrengt überlegte Harry, was gestern geschehen war. An den Whisky bei Severus konnte er sich noch erinnern. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass es insgesamt sogar zwei waren. Nein, drei. Er hätte das Abendessen doch nicht ausfallen lassen sollen, denn dann hätte der Whisky ihn nicht so umgehauen. Ganz neblig konnte er sich an einen Zwischenfall erinnern, aber nicht an den Auslöser. Er entsann sich zweier dunkler Augen, in denen er erst Wut und Enttäuschung, dann Verwirrung erkannt hatte. Harry schnellte hoch, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er irgendetwas gesagt haben musste, was Severus verletzte. Gerade jetzt, wo er die Rivalität ihrer Vergangenheit gemeinsam zu bewältigen hoffte, war er mal wieder mal in einen Fettnapf getreten. Zudem fragte er sich, wem die Stimme gehört hatte, die ihm davon abriet, Snape zu verkuppeln, obwohl das keineswegs seine Absicht gewesen war. Harry grübelte und kam schließlich darauf, dass es sich um Draco gehandelt hatte.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche durchsuchte Harry seine Schränke. Irgendwo lag eine Flasche Nesselwein, die er kurz nach dem Zwischenfall mit Snapes Denkarium gekauft hatte, um sich bei seinem Zaubertränkelehrer zu entschuldigen. Er hatte nie den Mut gehabt, ihm das Geschenk zu überreichen. Snape hatte es ihm nach diesem Vorfall nicht gerade erleichtert, sich ihm aus freien Stücken nähern zu wollen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Severus' Gemächern grübelte der Ex-Todesser über das nach, was man beinahe einen Traum nennen konnte. Er hatte vor dem Einschlafen immer wieder diese grünen Augen vor sich gehabt, die ihn an eine bestimmte Person erinnerten, somit auch an eine tiefe Schuld. Verärgert darüber, im Dämmerzugstand an die Augen eines ehemaligen Schülers gedacht zu haben, bereitete er sich innerlich darauf vor, Harry vor dem Frühstück anzutreffen. Er wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dem jungen Mann in die Augen zu sehen, nachdem ihm gestern Abend klar geworden war, dass man über sie tatsächlich Gefühle vermitteln konnte. Viel mehr noch beschäftigte ihn die Frage, ob man aus seinen Augen überhaupt etwas herauslesen könnte. Das sollte nach dem, was vor rund zwanzig Jahren geschehen war, völlig ausgeschlossen sein und doch war sich Severus selbst nicht mehr sicher.

Mit eingewickelter Flasche betrat Harry das Wohnzimmer seines künftigen Kollegen und grüßte zuerst Severus, danach den Hund, der bereits freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Professor Snape, ich …" Harry hielt inne, denn er hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten, seine heute früh vorgefertigte Entschuldigung auszusprechen. Er begann erneut, aber stockend: „Ich … Ich wollte …"  
Von seinem ständigen Augenrollen schien er bereits Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, weswegen Severus genervt befahl: „Bei Merlin, spucken Sie es endlich aus!" Völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und unfähig, etwas sagen zu können, reichte Harry ihm die in Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Flasche. Verdutzt nahm Severus sie entgegen. „Was ist das?"  
Gequält lächelte Harry. „Das ist ein Geschenk. Als Entschuldigung! Für was auch immer ich gesagt …"  
„Nehmen Sie es zurück. Das ist nicht notwendig", schlug Severus das Geschenk aus, aber sein Gast machte keine Anstalten, nach dem Präsent zu greifen. Demonstrativ hielt Harry seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
Stattdessen entgegnete er: „Nein, die Flasche war schon seit Jahren für Sie bestimmt."  
Eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, bevor Severus skeptisch nachfragte: „Seit Jahren?"  
Zustimmend nickend Harry. „In meinem fünften Schuljahr, als ich … Professor Snape, ich möchte wirklich keine alten Geschichten aufwärmen. Nehmen Sie das Geschenk einfach an, bitte."  
Severus spürte, dass er am längeren Hebel saß und wurde übermütig. „Ich werde kein Geschenk unter falschen Voraussetzungen annehmen. Wenn Sie mir diese Aufmerksamkeit einst zu einem völlig anderen Anlass überreichen wollten, dann möchte ich erfahren zu welchem."  
Resignierend ließ Harry sich auf der Couch nieder und sammelte sich. „Damals, als ich in Ihr Denkarium … Sie wollten, dass ich das erzähle, also hören Sie auf, mich mit Ihrem Todesblick zu bombardieren." Severus wandte den Blick von Harry ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Harry riss sich zusammen und holte Luft. „Ich habe in Ihr Denkarium gesehen." Eine Tatsache. „Sie waren sauer …" Weil sein Gegenüber den Mund öffnen wollte, stoppte Harry ihn mit hochgehaltener Hand. „Zu Recht! Ja, ich sehe ich es ein. Habe ich damals schon. Es tat mir im Nachhinein leid, dass ich Sie verdächtigt habe, wo immer ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn mir aber auch niemand etwas sagt?" Der Vorwurf galt eigentlich Dumbledore. „Es tut mir immer noch leid, dass ich Ihre Privatsphäre auf diese Weise verletzt habe. Andererseits war ich dankbar, weil die Erinnerung mir … Sie hat mir irgendwie die Augen geöffnet. Ich habe schon damals das Geschenk besorgt. Na ja, eher von Fred und George besorgen lassen, weil ich noch minderjährig war und man es mir nicht verkaufen wollte. Aber ich hab's immerhin entdeckt! Nur hatte ich nie", Harry spielte nervös mit seinem Ärmel, „die Gelegenheit, es Ihnen zu überreichen."  
Ungläubig schnaufte Severus. Aus seinem Spott machte er keinen Hehl, als er entgegnete: „Sie haben nie die Gelegenheit gehabt? Sie hatten fast ein Jahr Zeit, mir eine Entschuldigung entgegenzubringen und jetzt sagen Sie einfach, Sie hätten keine Gelegenheit gefunden? Wie überaus bedauerlich, Potter!"  
Die Fäuste ballend sagte Harry: „Okay, ich hatte Angst! Ich hatte Angst, dass Sie mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich mich außerhalb des Unterrichts auch nur in die Nähe der Kerker wagen würde. Sie hatten die blöde Angewohnheit, die Zeit für mein Quidditchtraining eliminieren."

Severus blieb ruhig. Er wägte die Situation einen Moment lang ab und entschloss sich dazu, die überfällige Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Wortlos entfernte er sehr zu Harrys Zufriedenheit das Geschenkpapier und blickte auf das Etikett der Flasche Nesselwein.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sagte Severus gedämpft: „Ich bedaure, aber ich kann das nicht annehmen, Mr. Potter."  
Erbost über die abgelehnte Entschuldigung fuhr in Harry an: „Warum sind Sie so? Warum können Sie nicht ein einziges Mal in Ihrem Leben jemandem verzeihen? Was muss ich denn tun, um das wiedergutmachen zu können?"  
Harry wollte nochmals loslegen, als Severus ruhig entgegnete: „Die Flasche ist viel zu kostbar, worüber Sie sich offenbar nicht im Klaren sind. Sie stammt aus einem Jahr, in welchem einige Nesselzüchter ihre Ländereien mit Einhornmist gedüngt haben. Diese Flasche Wein entspringt einer Sonderabfüllung, die auf nur 300 Stück limitierte ist."  
Verblüfft riss Harry die Augen auf. Ihm entwich lediglich ein gehauchtes: „Echt?"  
Über Harrys mangelhafte Konversation etwas ungehalten antwortete Severus: „Warum sonst, Mr. Potter, ist auf dem Etikett wohl ein Einhornkopf abgebildet? Und warum steht darunter handschriftlich _182 von 300_?"  
Es klopfte. Nachdem Severus die Tür geöffnet hatte, platzte die junge Frau von gestern Abend herein, die in Hogwarts nächtigen durfte. Sie fragte begeistert: „Hab ich eben was von Einhörnern gehört? Gibt es die tatsächlich?" Harry nickte lächelnd. Bevor Severus zu Wort kam, sagte Anne: „Und ich dachte, er hätte nur geflunkert. Oh, ich würde so gern mal eines sehen! Er hat mir erzählt, dass es welche in eurem Wald gibt? Ich würde da so gern mal hin und erleben, wie es dort aussieht oder wie es dort riecht …"

Severus war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Erst waren ihm gestern Abend zu seinem Entsetzen Harrys Augen nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, dann wurde der peinliche Vorfall mit dem Denkarium angesprochen, was die Erinnerung an früher nur noch verstärkte und nun musste er auch noch das euphorische Geschwätz einer fremden Frau ertragen, die ungebeten in sein Wohnzimmer getreten war.

Wütend höhnte Severus: „Wie soll es da schon aussehen? Überall liegt Einhornmist herum und es riecht entsprechend danach."  
Abrupt verblasste Annes Begeisterung. Sie wandte sich mit ernster Miene an Harry und sagte wegen des zänkischen Kommentars des anderen Herren betrübt: „Sirius meinte, du würdest uns vielleicht bei einem Spaziergang in den Wald begleiten?"  
Harry nickte und wollte gerade antworten, als Severus vor Wut geladen belferte: „Ach, sind Sie bereits per du mit Black? Er schickt Sie wohl, um Potter zu holen, weil er sich selbst nicht zu mir traut. Sieht ihm ähnlich. Hat er Sie denn auch schon mit seinem Urteil über mich vergiftet und …?"  
Gereizt fiel Anne ihm ins Wort. „Er hat mir nicht seine Meinung aufgedrängt. Keine Sorge, das braucht er auch gar nicht. Ich finde, Sie haben das ganz gut selbst im Griff sich so zu präsentieren, dass man gleich ein richtiges Bild von Ihnen bekommt." Einen kurzen Augenblick traute sie sich, ihn wütend anzusehen, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte. Noch immer klang sie kühl. „Wir warten am Brunnen. Er meinte, du wüsstest schon."  
„Oh nein, Sie brauchen nicht auf Potter zu warten. Er wollte gerade gehen, nicht wahr?" Severus drückte ihm die Leine und auch den Nesselwein in die Hand und schob ihn samt Hund zur Tür hinaus.  
Das Verhalten des zornigen Mannes missbilligte Anne. „Ihnen noch einen guten Morgen", sagte sie übertrieben höflich.  
Es hallte durch den ganzen Gang, gar durch den gesamten Kerker, als Severus hinterherrief: „Wenn es diesem Tag an einer Sache mangelt, dann ist das ein guter Morgen!" Gleich daraufhin hörte man, wie die Tür zugeschlagen wurde.  
Anne legte eine Hand auf die Brust. Sie mochte Auseinandersetzungen dieser Art überhaupt nicht. Als sie Harry anschaute, stellte sie verwundert fest: „Sag mal, der hat dich eben rausgeschmissen, oder?"  
„Ach, das ist …" Er winkte ab. „Ich war schon überfällig. Ich glaube, ich ging ihm ziemlich auf den Geist."  
„Mhhm", summte sie verunsichert.

Zitternd ließ Severus sich auf seiner Couch nieder. Er konnte sich seine Ausbrüche nicht erklären. Früher war er ein Experte darin gewesen, sich zu beherrschen. Es war völlig egal gewesen, wie aufreibend eine Situation war. Sein Zorn brach jetzt, nach dem Krieg, immer häufiger ungebremst hervor. Fernab jedweder Vernunft ergab er sich seiner Entrüstung in schwindelerregender Übertreibung, beinahe so, als würde er es auskosten, nicht mehr alles wortlos hinnehmen zu müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz überraschten ihn sein eigenes Wesen und die Fähigkeit dazu, sich mit belanglosen Kleinigkeiten abzugeben und sich über sie zu empören. Möglicherweise stellte dies ein erstes Zeichen seines neuen Selbst dar, das die neue Freiheit auskosten konnte. Einmal nicht den Mund halten und alles stillschweigend dulden, sondern auf der Stelle zu sagen, was ihm missfiel. Wenn Severus seine damaligen Reaktionen überdachte, waren die ähnlich gewesen. Potter und anderen gegenüber hatte er seine Abneigung nie verheimlicht, doch damals – und das war der große Unterschied –, haben ihn die Dinge nicht berührt. Wut und Hass. Das waren die wenigen der Gefühle, die er all die Jahre über gewohnt war, zu denen er uneingeschränkt fähig war. Sie hatten sein Innerstes beherrscht. Mit dem Gefühl der Unsicherheit, das ihn mittlerweile überkam, wenn beispielsweise Harry mit ihm sprach, als wäre er ein alter Vertrauter, konnte er nicht umgehen. Früher hätte ihn eine Entschuldigung unbeeindruckt gelassen, doch heute war das anders. Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Irgendetwas ging in ihm vor. Er musste sich stark darauf konzentrieren, wieder der disziplinierte, unerschütterliche Snape zu werden, der er früher einmal war. 


	17. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn?

„Er ist ein wenig reizbar, nicht wahr?", fragte Anne schmunzelnd. Harry seufzte, als er mit Anne und dem Hund an der Leine zum Brunnen ging, an dem Sirius wartete. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er die Flasche Nesselwein umklammerte, die ihn durchweg an Severus' Wutausbruch erinnerte. Diesen Morgen hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Er hätte Severus die Flasche geschenkt, um Entschuldigung gebeten und wäre vielleicht sogar mit ihm zusammen spazieren gegangen. Das wäre ein guter Start für eine kollegiale Zusammenarbeit gewesen. Stattdessen hatte Severus gezetert, das Geschenk zurückgegeben und ihn hinausgeworfen – und das alles in Harrys Augen völlig grundlos.

Zusammen mit Sirius und Anne ging er am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlang. Harry bemerkte, wie anders sich Sirius in ihrer Anwesenheit verhielt. Er versuchte, erwachsen zu wirken, was an sich schon komisch genug war und Harry zum Grinsen brachte. Möglicherweise hatte sich Sirius das Gespräch zu Herzen genommen, wie das Leben mit einer Frau aussehen könnte. Anne hatte von dem Vorfall mit Snape berichtet, was sein Pate als Anlass nahm, über den Mann zu lästern und zudem etwas aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Vor Anne wollte Harry seinen Paten nicht zurechtweisen, weshalb er einfach etwas Abstand zwischen die beiden und sich selbst brachte, um sich nicht über das zu ärgern, was Sirius über Severus sagte. Trotzdem hörte Harry immer wieder die bösartigen Kommentare seines Paten. Harry versuchte wegzuhören, aber es misslang.

Um die Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, fragte Harry laut: „Sagt mal, hat Professor Dumbledore eine Erklärung dafür, warum ein Muggel Hogwarts sehen kann? Ich meine, können jetzt alle Muggel die Schule sehen?" Normalerweise war Hogwarts mit einem Muggelabwehrzauber belegt, so dass nicht-magische Menschen in der Nähe der Schule sofort wieder kehrtmachten, weil sie das Gefühl bekamen, Zuhause den Gasherd angelassen zu haben.  
„Albus ist der Meinung, dass das Schloss sich dazu entschieden hat, sich ihr zu offenbaren. Entweder weil Anne einen Zauberstab dabei hatte oder aus Gründen, die niemand aufdecken können wird. Wie üblich wird es wohl ein Geheimnis bleiben, aber ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist."

Sein Patenonkel schaute erst zu Harry nach hinten und deutete dann mit Kopf auf Anne, bevor er seine Augenbrauen nach oben und unten tanzen ließ, was Harry zum Lachen brachte. Und gleich darauf begann Sirius erneut, über Severus zu herzuziehen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sein Patenonkel endlich damit aufhören würde, zumindest in seiner Nähe. Stattdessen stimmte Anne auch noch in die Verunglimpfung des Zaubertränkemeisters mit ein. Aufgrund ihrer ersten beiden Begegnungen mit Snape hatte sie einen entsprechend schlechten Eindruck von ihm erhalten. Harry nahm die Flasche Nesselwein unter den Arm, blickte zu Boden und schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich war es still. Als Harry aufblickte, sah er niemanden mehr vor sich. Er fragte sich, ob die beiden vielleicht in den Wald hineingegangen waren, weil Anne doch so gern ein Einhorn sehen wollte. Auch wenn der Krieg vorüber war, stellte der Verbotene Wald noch immer eine Gefahr dar. Die Zentauren waren nicht vollends den Menschen gegenüber wohlgesinnt. Und erst die Spinnen! Harry stöhnte genervt und verließ die Wiese, um einige Schritte in den Wald hineinzugehen. Er blickte sich einige Minuten lang um, aber niemand war zu sehen. Als er wieder am Waldrand angelangt war, machte er sich langsam Sorgen um die beiden. Von ihnen gab es keine Spur und er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Als auf sein Rufen niemand antwortete, rannte er mit dem kleinen Hund in Arm zurück ins Schloss.

Sein Weg führte ihn in die Kerker, denn die lagen näher als das Büro des Direktors, das sich in einem der höchsten Türme der Schule befand. Bei Severus angelangt rang er nach Atem, bevor er aufgeregt erklärte, dass seine beiden Begleiter vor seinen Augen verschwunden wären. Severus erhob sich von seinem Sessel und blickte Harry verdutzt an.

„Bitte, kommen Sie mit. Wir müssen sie suchen!" Bestürzt und verwundert blickte Severus zur Tür, an welcher Black völlig außer Atem lehnte und immer wieder den Namen seines Patensohnes sagte, doch Harry reagierte nicht. Stattdessen flehte er: „Hören Sie nicht, Professor Snape? Sie müssen mir helfen!"  
„Harry, ich bin doch hier. Warum bist du weggelaufen?", sagte Black und betrat unaufgefordert Snapes Zimmer.  
„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, Mr. Potter, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie ihn auf der Stelle beenden", zischelte Severus, der sich über Blacks Anwesenheit in seinem Wohnzimmer ärgerte.  
„Komm Harry, wir gehen", schlug Sirius missgelaunt vor.  
Fast zeitgleich sagte Harry aufgebracht und den Tränen nahe: „Glauben Sie mir doch, das ist kein Scherz! Sie sind verschwunden. Was, wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist? Was, wenn Todesser in der Nähe sind und man Sirius mit einem Portschlüssel entführt hat?"

Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, was vor sich ging. Blacks verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck sprach gegen einen Scherz. Der kurze Moment, in dem er geglaubt hatte, man würde ihn auf den Arm nehmen, war längst vorüber. Harry würde das nicht tun. Erst als Sirius nach Harrys Oberarm griff und dessen Patensohn wegen dieser Berührung erschrocken schrie und zurückwich, wurde ihm klar, wie ernst die Situation war.

Harry war völlig verstört, nachdem er einen Druck auf seinem Oberarm gefühlt hatte, der schnell wieder verschwunden war. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier blickte er scheu um sich, während er hastig atmete und eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm presste.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Severus ruhig, bis er dessen Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte. Dann fuhr er mit bedachter Stimme fort: „Sagen Sie mir, wie viele Leute sich in diesem Raum befinden."  
Ungläubig lachte Harry auf, bevor er wütend entgegnete: „Was? Was soll der Blödsinn?"  
Severus blieb ruhig, genau wie Sirius, der mittlerweile kreidebleich im Gesicht war und die Situation zu begreifen versuchte. „Mr. Potter, ich habe eine leicht zu beantwortende Frage gestellt. Wenn ich bitten dürfte?"  
„Was …?", begann Harry, aber Severus unterbrach mit seiner Lehrerstimme und forderte unmissverständlich die Antwort. Harry gab verstört nach und antwortete leise: „Wir beide. Zwei Personen! Aber warum …?"  
„Setzen Sie sich", forderte Severus bestimmend. Nur sträubend gehorchte Harry, denn eigentlich wollte er zurückgehen, um Sirius und Anne zu suchen. „Mr. Potter, hören Sie mir gut zu! Wenn ich Ihnen versichern würde, dass Ihr werter Pate sich in diesem Augenblick in diesem Zimmer befindet, würden Sie mir das glauben?"

Harry blinzelte ungläubig, bevor er erst zu Boden starrte und dann wieder aufblickte. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus ihn nicht anlügen würde. Genauso sicher war er sich jedoch auch, dass Sirius sich nicht im Zimmer befand. Harry war verwirrt, der hatte Angst.

„Würden Sie mir glauben?", wiederholte Severus mit Nachdruck.  
Harry schluckte einmal, bevor er mit zittriger Stimme antwortete: „Ich möchte Ihnen glauben, aber ich sehe ihn hier nicht. Er ist nicht hier!"  
Innerlich war Severus zwar besorgt, doch seine Stimme klang emotionslos. „Vorhin waren Sie so erschreckt, dass sie geschrien haben. Sie haben eine Hand am Oberarm gefühlt, nicht wahr? Das war die Stelle, an der Black Sie berührte." Geistesabwesend führte Harry erneut eine Hand an seinen Oberarm.  
Mit feuchten Augen fragte Harry, dessen Furcht sich unmissverständlich in seiner Stimme niederschlug: „Aber wenn er hier ist, warum kann ich ihn dann nicht sehen?"  
Severus antwortete knapp: „Genau das gilt es herauszufinden, Mr. Potter."

Unruhig veränderte Harry ständig seine Sitzposition als säße er auf glühenden Kohlen. Er lauschte seinem künftigen Kollegen. Sirius blieb derweil still, weil Harry seine Stimme sowieso nicht wahrnehmen konnte und er nicht mit Severus reden wollte, wenn es nicht nötig war. Stattdessen beobachtete er das Gespräch der beiden.

„Ich möchte Ihnen einige Frage stellen", sagte Severus mit beruhigender Stimme zu Harry.  
Das könnte dauern, so dass Sirius einwarf: „Ich hole Albus!"  
Severus nickte. Seine Antwort war knapp. „Ja, holen Sie ihn." Auf diese Weise war er Black endlich los.  
„Wen soll ich holen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Sirius hatte den Raum bereits verlassen, da erklärte Severus: „Black informiert Professor Dumbledore."

Harry zitterte nun wie Espenlaub. Für ihn war undenkbar, dass Severus irgendein fieses Psycho-Spiel mit ihm trieb. Es musste so sein, wie er es sagte: Sirius war im Raum, aber Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen. Normal war es nicht. Harry fühlte sich momentan genauso unsicher wie damals in der zweiten Klasse, als Hermine ihm sagte, dass es auch für Zauberer nicht normal war, Stimmen zu hören.

Die Atmung des jungen Mannes war noch immer schnell und mittlerweile sogar schnaufend. Severus befürchtete, Harry würde womöglich noch hyperventilieren, wenn er sich nicht endlich beruhigen würde. Einem Schrank entnahm Severus ein kleines Fläschchen. Zehn Tropfen daraus fügte er in ein Glas, welches er mit Wasser auffüllte. Er reichte es Harry.

„Trinken Sie!"  
Ohne Bedenken leerte Harry das Glas und fragte erst danach: „Was war das?"  
„Verdünnter _Trunk des Friedens_. Es wird Sie beruhigen, aber Sie werden einen klaren Kopf behalten", antwortete er bedächtig, während er zeitgleich eine Tasse Tee von seinem unberührten Frühstückstablett einschenkte und sie Harry reichte. „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mir einige Fragen zu beantworten?" Nachdem Harry zugestimmt hatte, zauberte Severus sich Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament herbei und begann: „Ist Ihnen vor dem heutigen Vorfall schon einmal aufgefallen, dass Sie bestimmte Leute manchmal nicht wahrnehmen können?"  
Sarkastisch entgegnete Harry: „Wie soll mir das auffallen, wenn ich sie gar nicht sehen kann?"  
Severus holte einmal tief Luft, um keinen garstigen Kommentar zu entgegnen. „Leute verschwinden nicht einfach, Mr. Potter. Ist es Ihnen schon einmal passiert, dass Menschen um Sie herum plötzlich nicht mehr da waren?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste."  
Seine Gedanken zur Situation notierte er sich, bevor Severus seine erste Vermutung für den Grund von Harrys Zustand als Frage umformulierte: „Sind Sie am Tag der Schlacht von Flüchen getroffen worden?"  
Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Jedenfalls von keinem, den ich bewusst wahrgenommen habe."  
„Was haben Sie am Tag der Schlacht gegessen?"  
Jetzt runzelte Harrys die Stirn. „Nicht viel. Sie glauben doch nicht, ich hätte mir den Magen verdorben."  
„Nein, Sie Dummkopf, aber es ist möglich, dass man Ihnen heimlich einen Trank verabreicht hat, der Sie beeinträchtigen sollte."  
„Ich …" Harry hielt sich den Tag der Schlacht vor Augen. „Ich habe in einem Fastfoodrestaurant in der Muggelwelt gefrühstückt."  
„Also doch ein verdorbener Magen", scherzte Severus, der es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass man Harry dort aufgelauert haben könnte. „Waren Sie getarnt?"  
„Natürlich! Mit einem Beachte-mich-nicht-Zauber und einem Zerrzauber fürs Aussehen."  
„Hat man Ihnen kurz vorher ein anonymes Geschenk gemacht? Oder haben Sie einen seltsamen Brief erhalten?"  
„Sie vermuten, man hätte mich dunkler Magie ausgesetzt?" Weil Severus nickte, verneinte Harry. „Alle Geschenke, Glücksbringer und dergleichen, kamen von Freunden."

Severus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Die Informationen, die er von Harry bekam, waren dürftig.

„Sie werden ins Mungos gehen müssen, falls man Sie mit wortloser Magie verhext haben sollte. In solchen Fällen halten sich Madam Pomfreys Diagnose-Möglichkeiten leider in Grenzen. Bitte schildern Sie mir, was vorgefallen ist, kurz bevor Sie geglaubt haben, Black und seine", Severus schnaufte, „Begleitung wären verschwunden." Aufgrund der missbilligenden Betonung des Wortes Begleitung ahnte Harry, dass der Zaubertränkemeister Sirius keine anbahnende Beziehung gönnte. Harry zögerte. „Wenn Sie mir nicht antworten möchten, wäre es besser, wenn Sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg ins Hospital machen", sagte Severus enttäuscht darüber, dass Harry ihm offenbar nicht traute.  
Doch Harry fühlte, dass Severus ihm helfen wollte, weswegen er leise erklärte: „Ich hab mich geärgert. Die beiden liefen vor mir. Ich hab Abstand gehalten, damit ich es nicht hören muss und als ich aufblickte, war plötzlich niemand mehr da."  
„Geärgert? Über was?", fragte Severus neugierig, als es gleich darauf an seiner Tür klopfte. Professor Dumbledore und Sirius betraten den Raum.  
„Sirius!", schrie Harry euphorisch und stürzte auf seinen Paten zu. Er packte ihn an den Schultern, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich hier war.  
„Was auch immer du getan hast, Snape …", begann Sirius, aber Severus unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich habe Mr. Potter lediglich einen Beruhigungstrank verabreicht", erklärte Severus, der von Black keine Worte des Dankes hören wollte.  
An Harry gewandt sagte Sirius: „Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt, Harry."  
„Ich dir? Ihr wart plötzlich verschwunden, nicht ich!", verteidigte sich Harry.

Professor Dumbledore forderte Sirius auf zu erzählen, wie sich alles zugetragen hatte. Der Bitte kam er prompt nach. Nach ein paar belanglosen Schilderungen, die als Einleitung dienten, kam er zum Punkt.

„Wir waren in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Harry hinkte hinterher, also sind wir langsamer geworden."  
„Wir?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.  
Sirius grinste verschmitzt und klang stolz, als er fortfuhr: „Miss Adair und ich. Wir haben immer wieder nach hinten gesehen. Irgendwann ist Harry in den Verbotenen Wald hineingegangen. Natürlich bin ich gleich hinterher. Ich stand direkt neben ihm. Harry schien irgendwas zu suchen. Mit einem Male rannte er wieder aus dem Wald hinaus und begann nach mir zu rufen. Erst da habe ich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er hat mich nicht gehört und nicht gesehen, dabei stand ich direkt neben ihm."  
Harry versicherte: „Nein, da war absolut niemand! Warum sollte ich nach dir rufen, wenn …?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum hab ich dich nicht gesehen?"  
Professor Dumbledore ergänzte: „Und nicht gehört. Das ist eine gute Frage, Harry." An Severus gerichtet fragte der Direktor: „Eine Idee, Severus?"  
Severus hasste es, vor Black zugeben zu müssen, dass er im Dunkeln tappte. Um sich nicht vollends die Blöße zu geben, empfahl Severus: „Ich lege nahe, Mr. Potter im St. Mungos auf wortlose Flüche testen zu lassen. Möglicherweise hat er in der Schlacht unbemerkt einen Schaden davon getragen."

Die Empfehlung nahm man sich schnell zu Herzen. Sirius begleitete seinen Patensohn ins St. Mungos. Es war nicht überraschend, dass man Harry durch seine Berühmtheit bevorzugt behandelte. In allen Abteilungen, in die er gesandt worden war, hatte man ihn sofort aufgerufen, kaum dass er im Wartezimmer Platz genommen hatte. Es war Harry unangenehm, dass er vor all den Patienten aufgerufen wurde, die hier schon längere Zeit auf eine Behandlung warteten. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal Schmerzen. Ihm war nicht die Nase weggezaubert worden, wie dem Kind gegenüber und sein Körper war auch nicht übersät mit eiternden, aufgeplatzten Furunkeln. Im Zaubertrankunterricht hatte Harry einmal miterleben müssen, wie eine bestimmte, aggressive Zutat einen Trank zum Überkochen brachte und der kleinste Spritzer für Eiterbläschen sorgte.

„Stachelschweinpastillen?", fragte Harry mitleidig den Mann neben sich mit den Furunkeln.  
Der Herr nickte und erklärte: „Ich würde ja selbst einen Heiltrank brauen, aber …" Der Mann zeigte seine Hände. An jeder Stelle, an der ein Härchen wuchs, hatte sich ein Furunkel gebildet. „Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass der Trank verunreinigt wird."

Vier Stunden lang wurde Harry von verschiedensten Heilern begutachtet. Man testete ihn auf Flüche, Zaubertränke und sogar auf Gegenstandszauber, wie zum Beispiel Voodoo. Harry hatte genau geschildert, was geschehen war. Vier der sechs Spezialisten winkten ab und bescheinigten Harry, dass er offenbar an einer stressbedingten Reaktion aufgrund des nervenaufreibenden Krieges litt und dies von allein verschwinden würde. Ein Professor empfahl abendliche Meditation, falls Harry per Legilimentik angegriffen werden würde und im Anschluss bat er noch dreist um ein Autogramm seines Patienten, welches Harry nur widerwillig gab.

Der jüngste Heiler tippte auf eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung und legte nahe: „Mr. Potter, Sie sollten eventuell in Betracht ziehen, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Reden Sie mit einem guten Freund über alles, was Sie bedrückt. Es wäre vielleicht sogar hilfreich, Tagebuch zu führen, um sich Ihrer Lasten zu entledigen."  
Als Harry und sein Pate das letzte Behandlungszimmer verließen, murmelte Sirius enttäuscht: „Alles Quacksalber!" Man hatte keine Ursache gefunden.

Zuhause angelangt nahm Harry seinem Paten das Versprechen ab, niemandem von seinem Problem zu erzählen. Keiner sollte sich Sorgen machen. Nur wenn dies häufiger auftreten sollte, würde Harry sich selbst seinen Freunden mitteilen. Sirius versprach es seinem Patensohn erst nach langem Zögern. Er ging davon aus, dass sein Harry tatsächlich unter posttraumatischem Stress aufgrund des Krieges litt und dies nur mit viel Ruhe in den Griff zu bekommen wäre. 


	18. Umfangreiche Eventualitäten

„Ich geh in die Winkelgasse. Möchtest du mitkommen?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Sirius, du sagst mir immer viel zu kurzfristig Bescheid. Ich bekomme langsam das Gefühl, dass du mich gar nicht dabei haben möchtest und du nur aus Höflichkeit fragst." Sirius fühlte sich ertappt, aber Harry winkte ab und sagte gespielt nachdenklich: „Lass mich raten, wo Miss Adair wohl wohnen mag. Mmmh", summte er vorgetäuscht nachdenklich. „Vielleicht in der Nähe der Winkelgasse?"  
„Ja, es ist komisch, nicht? Sie lebt in London." Sirius blickte einen Moment zu Boden. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich alleingelassen fühlst oder …"  
„Nein, Sirius, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich finde schön, dass du jemanden kennen gelernt hast. Und es macht mir auch nichts aus, dass du mehr bei ihr bist als hier in Hogwarts", beteuerte Harry. Schelmisch grinsend fügte er hinzu: „Sie ist doch genau so, wie du sie dir vorgestellt hast oder? Sie ist witzig, intelligent, selbstbewusst, dazu noch ein Muggel, aber vor allem ist sie nicht hübscher als du."  
Verwirrt fragte Sirius: „Nicht hübscher? Ich dachte, sie wäre …"  
„Du hast dich in sie verguckt. Natürlich gibt es für dich keine, die hübscher ist."  
„Wir reden die meiste Zeit", sagte Sirius plötzlich, als wollte er sich rechtfertigen. „Sie ist von der Magischen Welt völlig hingerissen."  
„Wer wäre das nicht?"  
„Ein Einhorn konnte ich ihr noch nicht zeigen, aber ich hab das hier besorgt." Sirius zeigte ihm ein Buch. „Die bebilderte Ausgabe von Newt Scamanders _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_." Harry musste lächeln. „Als ich es vorhin durchgeblättert habe, habe ich versucht, es mit den Augen eines Muggel zu sehen."  
Harry verstand, was Sirius zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die einem Angst einjagen können."  
„Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht." Sirius blätterte in dem Buch, schlug wahllos eine Seite auf und las vor: „Der Imp zählt zu den gemeinen Bösewichten. Ihre schlechten Absichten bekommen nicht nur magische Menschen zu spüren. Es gibt Berichte darüber, dass die bis zu vierzig Zentimeter großen, schwarz-braunen Kreaturen mit ihren bösen Scherzen selbst Muggeln Schaden zugefügt haben."  
Harry nickte. „Ja, das macht Angst. Wenn ich aber so auf mein Leben zurückblicke … Ich habe noch nie einen Imp zu Gesicht bekommen. Weder in der Muggelwelt noch hier."  
„Ich auch nicht", gab Sirius zu.  
„Und wie ist sie so?", wollte Harry wissen. „Anne, meine ich."  
„Neugierig", war das Erste, was Sirius erwiderte. „Sie ist sehr nett. Sie", Sirius wurde leiser, „hat keine Ahnung, wer ich bin." Ein ehemaliger Gefangener, der zu Unrecht wegen Mordes saß, dazu noch Patenonkel des wohl prominentesten Zauberers war. „Und sie nutzt mich nicht aus."  
„Wieso sollte sie dich ausnutzen?"  
Sirius schnaufte. „Das war das, was meine Mutter immer gepredigt hat. Hättest sie mal hören müssen, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden gesprochen hat. Sie war der Meinung, Muggel nutzen die Zauberer aus, wo immer sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Das ist eine weit verbreitete Meinung, Harry. Hast du mal das _Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei_ von der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung gelesen? Die gleichen Ängste waren der Grund für das Abkommen, Harry. In meinen Augen völlig unbegründet. Anne wollte ja nicht einmal, dass ich ihr beim Abwaschen helfe, geschweige denn mit Magie."  
„Meine Verwandten haben mich auch nicht ausgenutzt. Ähm, mich schon, aber nicht meine Magie."  
Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ach, Harry. Wenn das alles nicht gewesen wäre", er wurde deutlicher, „Wenn man mich nicht eingesperrt hätte, wärst du bei mir aufgewachsen, nicht bei der Schwester deiner Mutter."

Es war schwer vorzustellen, wie Harrys Kindheit unter diesen Umständen verlaufen wäre. Das düstere Haus am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 wäre sein Zuhause gewesen, Kreacher der Babysitter und Sirius der Lehrer. Eine schöne Vorstellung.

„Grüß Anne von mir, ja?" Sirius nickte daraufhin.

Die Zeit verging sehr schnell und unbekümmert. Drei Monate lang traf sich Sirius bereits mit Anne. Ein paar Male war Harry der Einladung von Sirius gefolgt und war mit ins Kino gegangen oder ins Restaurant. Auch er genoss es, dass Anne nicht vor ihm auf den Knien rutschte und ihn Retter oder gar Erlöser nannte, wie manche Zeitungen es fertigbrachten. Sie behandelte ihn normal. Genau das war es, was Sirius an ihr so schätzte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Harry keine Probleme mehr gehabt, dennoch recherchierte Severus nun schon drei Monate nach einem Grund für Harrys Wahrnehmungsstörung. Mit dessen Einverständnis hatte Severus zwei Tage nach dem letzten Vorfall alle Untersuchungsberichte aus dem Hospital angefordert. Ohne Harrys Wissen forschte er seit diesem Tage auf eigene Faust nach einer Ursache. Die Recherche stellte sich als zeitraubende Angelegenheit heraus und war somit genau das Richtige, um Severus von seiner Melancholie abzulenken. Es war ein kleines Ziel, das er erreichen wollte. Ein kleiner Sinn im Leben.

Stutzig gemacht hatte ihn der Rat eines Heilers, Harry sollte Tagebuch führen oder sich jemandem anvertrauen. Für Severus klang das eher nach dem Vorschlag eines Muggel-Kurpfuschers. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er auch auf dem Gebiet der Muggelkrankheiten Nachforschungen anstellen und kam zu dem Resultat, dass er viel zu wenig über Muggel wusste, um überhaupt einen Ausgangspunkt für seine Recherche festzumachen. Es war schwer, einen Anfang zu finden. Er müsste jemanden fragen, der sich im medizinischen Bereich der Muggel gut auskannte. Die Frage war, wer dafür prädestiniert wäre. Aus einer unerklärlichen Laune heraus schrieb Severus an die einzige, muggelstämmige Person, von der er wusste, dass sie qualifiziert genug wäre, seine Anfrage zu beantworten.

Am nächsten Tag räumte Ron gerade den Frühstückstisch ab, da klopfte eine schwarze Eule ans Fenster. Er ließ sie herein, nahm die Post und gab dem Federvieh etwas Speck. Der Brief war an Hermine gerichtet. Beide wohnten zwar in einem Haus, waren aber nicht verheiratet. Dass es etwas wie ein Postgeheimnis gab, kam Ron nicht in den Sinn, als er ihren Brief ungefragt öffnete und las:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

ich überspringe den Teil bezüglich der höflichen Nachfrage nach Ihrem Wohlbefinden, um gleich mit meinem Anliegen fortzufahren. Während einer wichtigen Recherche bin ich auf umfangreiche Eventualitäten gestoßen. Da ich Sie und Ihre Hartnäckigkeit noch sehr gut in Erinnerung habe und Sie zusätzlich eine Muggelgeborene sind, erhoffe ich Ihre Unterstützung.

Ich möchte mögliche Muggelerkrankungen, körperlich und geistig, ergründen. In diesem Fall nur Erkrankungen, die äußerst ungewöhnliche Symptome mit sich bringen. Das Krankheitsbild beinhaltet, dass der Patient bestimmte Personen um sich herum zeitweise nicht wahrnehmen kann, weder akustisch noch optisch, durchaus aber physisch.

Ich bitte Sie um eine kurze Abhandlung mit möglichen Anhaltspunkten für meine Nachforschungen.

Mit den höflichsten Empfehlungen,  
Severus Snape  
Zaubertränkemeister"

„Schleimbeutel!", sagte Ron wütend. Aufgrund des unhöflich klingenden Briefes war er stinksauer. Er wollte heute mit Hermine an einen einsamen See fahren, um mit einem Picknick und einem Bad im klaren Wasser einen schönen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen. Würde sie diesen Brief lesen, wäre sie mit Sicherheit übel gelaunt oder noch schlimmer: damit beschäftigt, sich auf Bücher zu stürzen. Hermine war noch nicht zurück vom Einkaufen. Kurz zuvor hatte Ron auch noch eine Absage von den Wimbourner Wespen erhalten, die ihn nicht als Hüter haben wollten. So gab Ron seiner geballten Wut nach und zückte Pergament und Feder.

„Professor Snape,

ich bin der Meinung, dass die Zeiten vorbei sind, in denen Sie nach Belieben Aufsätze einfordern können. Wir drücken nicht mehr die Schulbank. Keiner von uns möchte noch etwas mit Ihnen zu tun haben.

Ron Weasley"

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Ron und Hermine gemeinsam beim Frühstück und schwelgten in Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag und ihr Techtelmechtel im See. Zwei Eulen flogen durch das offene Küchenfenster. Beim Anblick des roten Umschlages erschreckte Hermine.

„Hast du deine Mutter wieder verärgert, Ron?" Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Müsli. Er ahnte, was auf ihn zukommen würde. „Die sind beide von Snape, aber der Heuler ist für dich", stellte sie erstaunt fest und überreichte ihm den roten Umschlag. Er zückte panisch seinen Zauberstab, um den Heuler loszuwerden. „Da musst du durch, Ron. Öffne ihn! Aber mach vorher die Fenster zu, wegen der Nachbarn …" Nachdem er ihrem Vorschlag nachgekommen war, zerbracht er mit zittrigen Händen das Siegel des roten Umschlags. In ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke hallte unverkennbar Snapes wütende Stimme durch die Räume:

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN, EINEN AN MISS GRANGER ADRESSIERTEN BRIEF NICHT NUR ZU ÖFFNEN, SONDERN AUCH ZU BEANTWORTEN – DAZU GANZ OFFENSICHTLICH OHNE IHR WISSEN?

ÜBERREICHEN SIE UNVERZÜGLICH MEINEN BRIEF AN SEINEN RECHTMÄSSIGEN EMPFÄNGER!

FÜR DIE ZUKUNFT LEGE ICH IHNEN NAHE, MICH NICHT MIT DREISTIGKEITEN DIESER ART UND WEISE ZU IHREM GEGNER ZU MACHEN!"

Der Heuler flammte auf und verschwand. Heftig atmend blickte Ron reumütig zu seiner Verlobten hinüber. Die wiederum kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen. Ohne Kommentar öffnete sie den Brief, den Snape ihr geschickt hatte. Sie las ihn und blickte danach über den Rand des Briefes hinüber zu Ron, dem mittlerweile jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht entwichen war.

In einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede zuließ, befahl sie: „Gib mir sofort den Brief!" Ron stürmte aus dem Zimmer und kam gleich darauf mit Snapes Brief zurück. Sauer riss Hermine ihm den Brief aus der Hand, bevor sie sich setzte und ihn in Ruhe las.

Während Hermine den gestern eingetroffenen Brief von Snape las und bereits darüber grübelte, wer der mysteriöse Patient sein könnte, schnappte Ron sich den Brief, den Hermine heute bekommen hatte. Dort stand:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

aufgrund der unerhörten Antwort, die ich auf meinen gestrigen Brief erhalten habe, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie von meinem Schreiben keinerlei Kenntnis hatten, was offensichtlich Mr. Weasley zu verdanken ist.

Sollte Mr. Weasley meinen Brief vernichtet haben, so bitte ich um ein persönliches Treffen, um mein Anliegen unter vier Augen erörtern zu können.

Hochachtungsvoll,  
Severus Snape  
Zaubertränkemeister"

Nachdem Hermine den Brief gelesen hatte, fragte sie sauer: „Was zum Teufel hat dich nur geritten? Und was um Himmels Willen hast du ihm geantwortet, dass er dir einen Heuler geschickt hat?"  
Wort für Wort gab Ron seine knappe Antwort wider und erklärte danach, während er auf den ersten Brief von Snape deutete: „Hast du den Brief überhaupt gelesen? Snape ist schon mit seinem ersten Satz unhöflich! Und dann fordert er noch von dir, etwas für ihn zu erledigen. Hermine …"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Um sich zu beruhigen, trank sie von ihrem Tee, bevor sie langsam erklärte: „Ich käme mir reichlich veralbert vor, hätte Snape sich erst nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt. Das passt nicht zu ihm, mit Floskeln um sich zu werfen. Und Ron: Ich glaube eher, du hast den Brief nicht richtig gelesen." Ron stutzte, weswegen Hermine erklärte: „Du musst besonders bei Snape zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Das war schon früher bei seinen Randnotizen auf unseren Aufsätzen so. Hier, ein Beispiel." Mit dem Finger suchte sie die Stelle. „Er hat mich und meine Hartnäckigkeit noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Nicht nur gut, sondern sehr gut. Weißt du, was das heißt? Ich bin ihm als ausgezeichnete Schülerin im Gedächtnis geblieben. Und mit hartnäckig meint er, dass ich meine Aufgaben immer zielstrebig und unbeirrbar erledigt habe, was ich als Kompliment sehe."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und konterte: „Er hat dich muggelgeboren genannt, weil er dich für wertlos hält!"  
Seufzend holte Hermine zunächst Luft, bevor sie versuchte, ihrem Verlobten klarzumachen: „Er sagt mit dem Satz, dass er auf meine Hilfe angewiesen ist, weil er sich mit Muggeln nicht gut auskennt. Und er verlangt auch nicht, dass ich einen Aufsatz schreibe, sondern er bittet um Informationen, damit er ein Thema hat, mit dem er seine Nachforschungen selbstständig weiterführen kann. Er will nur einen Anfang, weil die umfangreichen Eventualitäten bedeuten, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wo er beginnen soll. Ach, Ron, er bat mich lediglich um Hilfe und du schreibst ihm zurück, dass niemand etwas mit ihm zu tun haben möchte. Findest du das in Ordnung?"  
Ron wimmerte: „Warum schreibt er nicht einfach, was er meint?"  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Ron, aber ich bin sicher, dass er sich anders ausgedrückt hätte, wäre sein Brief an dich gerichtet."

Hermine überredete ihn dazu, eine Flasche Elfenwein zu besorgen, die er zusammen mit einem Entschuldigungsschreiben an Snape senden sollte. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er den Brief nicht als das empfunden hatte, was er war: eine Bitte um Unterstützung. Ihren Brief an Snape hatte Hermine beendet. Es war lediglich die Zustimmung, dass sie sofort mit Nachforschungen beginnen würde. Auf einem kleineren Stück Pergament kritzelte Ron mit zittriger Handschrift:

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine unangemessene Antwort und die Unterschlagung Ihres Schreibens. Als Ausdruck meines tiefsten Bedauerns erlaube ich mir, Ihnen einen vorzüglichen Elfenwein zu senden.

Hochachtungsvoll,  
Ron Weasley"

„Ist das so in Ordnung?", fragte Ron unsicher, als er ihr sein Pergament unter die Nase hielt.  
Hermine grinste: „Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Ich hab's dir immerhin diktiert."

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Schlagzeilen aller Zeitungen identisch: Arthur Weasley wurde zum neuen Minister ernannt. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dumbledore mächtig die Fäden gezogen hatte, aber solang das Ergebnis stimmte, war Harry zufrieden. Mr. Weasley war wie ein Vater für ihn. Außerdem war er ein Freund der Muggel, war zudem gutherzig, hatte viel Erfahrung im Ministerium gesammelt und brachte alles mit sich, was einen ausgezeichneten Minister ausmachte.

Mit dem Tagesprophet unterm Arm marschierte Harry in die Kerker, um Severus von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Bei ihm angekommen fiel ihm eine Flasche Elfenwein auf, die auf dem Tisch stand. Die Flasche musste eben per Eule gekommen sein, denn das Packpapier lag noch daneben.

„Ein Geschenk?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Eher ein Ausdruck tiefsten Bedauerns", zitierte Severus aus dem Brief.  
„Wer hat es sich denn mit Ihnen verscherzt?", bohrte Harry amüsiert nach. Severus hielt seinem Gast den Brief unter die Nase. Harry stutzte daraufhin, bevor er theatralisch seufzte.  
Wenig ernst gemeint sagte er: „Na toll, von Ron nehmen Sie eine Flasche Elfenwein als Entschuldigung an, aber auf meinem Einhornmist-Nesselwein bleib ich sitzen. Das ist frustrierend, wissen Sie das?"  
Severus grinste hämisch. Das war eines der wenigen Gefühle, das er nach drei Monaten zu zeigen bereit war. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Mr. Weasleys Bitte um Nachsicht annehme", sagte Severus belustigt.  
Scherzhaft legte Harry ihm nahe: „Oh, das sollten Sie aber tun. Haben Sie noch nicht davon gehört? Sein Vater ist jetzt der neue Zaubereiminister. Es wäre möglicherweise von Vorteil, mit dem Sohn des Ministers gut auszukommen."  
„Was soll ich mit dem Sohn des Ministers anfangen, wenn ich den berühmten Harry Potter bereits meinen Hundesitter nennen kann?"  
„Was nutze ich Ihnen denn schon? Sie haben mich nie um etwas gebeten. Wenn Sie schon dem einflussreichen Harry Potter jeden Tag die Leine Ihres Hundes in die Hand drücken, könnten Sie das doch zu Ihrem Vorteil nutzen", sagte Harry amüsiert.  
Eine Augenbraue hochziehend fragte Severus: „Um was sollte ich Sie schon bitten?"  
„Keine Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Empfehlungen, die ich dem Minister gegenüber aussprechen würde, ernst genommen werden. Würde heißen, dass ich Sie für den Orden des Merlin vorschlagen könnte, aber nur, wenn Sie mich nett darum bitten."

Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Harry einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Früher hatte sich Severus nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als etwas Anerkennung von der Gesellschaft, in der er lebte. Den von Fudge mündlich zugesagten Orden des Merlin 2. Klasse für die „Rettung von Harry" in dessen dritten Schuljahr hatte er nie erhalten. Anstatt Harry verbal zurechtzuweisen, riss er sich zusammen und informierte ihn stattdessen über seinen Fauxpas.

„Überspannen Sie den Bogen nicht, Potter."  
Sofort begriff Harry, dass die Erwähnung des Ordens eine empfindliche Stelle bei Severus getroffen haben musste. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir, das war nicht so gemeint." Weniger ernst, um die Situation wieder aufzulockern, fügte er hinzu: „Darf ich es mit einer Flasche Nesselwein wiedergutmachen?"  
„Ich bitte Sie, Potter. Auch wenn der Wein äußerst schmackhaft sein soll, ihm geradezu betörende Auswirkungen nachgesagt werden und auch wenn die Nesseln, aus denen er hergestellt wurde, mit kostbarstem Einhorndung gediehen, bin ich noch immer der Meinung, dass Sie die Flasche aufgrund ihres Wertes behalten sollten", erwiderte Severus.  
„Kostbarer Einhorndung?", fragte Harry ungläubig nach.  
„Ja Potter, die Äpfel der Einhörner sind angereichert mit Spurenelementen der seltensten Pflanzenarten. Ein erfahrener Zaubertränkemeister", Severus streckte stolz den Rücken, „kann diese Spurenelemente aus den Ausscheidungen der Einhörner isolieren und damit hochwertige Zaubertränkezutaten gewinnen."  
Harry zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie wollen damit aber nicht andeuten, dass ich Ihnen lieber einen Einhornfladen schenken soll?"  
Severus musste grinsen. „Wagen Sie das, Mr. Potter, und ich werde Ihnen zeigen, welche Flüche ich schon in meiner ersten Klasse beherrscht habe."

Keiner von beiden wusste, dass der neue Minister gerade in Hogwarts zu Besuch war. Arthur Weasley sprach zunächst mit Dumbledore über die Schule. Danach wollte er ein Wort mit Harry wechseln. Weil er ihn nicht in dessen Räumen fand, empfahl der Direktor ihm, es bei Severus zu versuchen. In den Kerkern traf er Harry an. Die beiden begrüßten sich so vertraut wie Vater und Sohn. Natürlich gratulierte nicht nur Harry sofort zur gewonnenen Wahl. Arthur druckste ein wenig herum, rückte am Ende jedoch mit der Sprache heraus.

„Harry, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Würdest du mich begleiten, wenn ich den Premierminister der Muggel aufsuche?"

Es war Harry immer übel aufgestoßen, wenn ein Minister ihn für eigene Zwecke missbrauchen wollte. Fudge hatte den Anfang gemacht, und auch der Nachfolger Scrimgeour stand dem in nichts nach. Bei Arthur war das anders. Der sah unsicher aus und bat Harry um Hilfe.

„Warum denn das?", wollte Harry in Erfahrung bringen.  
Arthur nahm seine Brille von der Nase und begann sie zu putzen. „Weiß du, Harry, ich habe Bedenken. Ich meine, der Mann ist ein Muggel und weiß wenig von unserer Welt. Sicher, die anderen Minister vor mir haben diesen Besuch alle allein hinbekommen, aber ich …" Arthur setzte sich wieder die Brille auf, bevor er unsicher fragte: „Was, wenn ich die Dinge, die er sagt oder macht, falsch verstehe? Was, wenn ich ohne es zu wissen einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlasse?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte: „Du hinterlässt keinen schlechten Eindruck. Als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, fand ich dich sofort nett. Du solltest vielleicht deine Begeisterung für die ganzen Muggelgegenstände unterdrücken, wenn du in seinem Büro bist, aber ansonsten bleib einfach so, wie du bist. Da kannst du gar nichts falsch machen."  
Arthur nickte zuversichtlich, fragte aber doch noch neugierig: „Warum soll ich meine Begeisterung unterdrücken?"  
„Na ja, als du mich nach dem Zweck einer Gummiente gefragt hast", Harry lachte auf, „das war das einzig Merkwürdige an dir."

Lächelnd erinnerte sich Arthur an diesen Moment. Er war dankbar, dass Harry so ehrlich zu ihm war. Er bedankte sich, bevor er Hogwarts bestärkt und selbstsicher wieder verließ. 


	19. Familienangelegenheiten

„Das macht die nur, um mir eins auszuwischen!", schimpfte Draco. Severus behielt einen kühlen Kopf, als er nach und nach die unzähligen Ablehnungsschreiben auf Dracos Besuchsanträge überflog. Elf Ablehnungen in drei Monaten.  
„Wer ist _die_?", fragte Severus gelassen.  
„Na, diese Bones! Nach dem blöden Treffen hat sie mir nicht ein einziges Mal geschrieben."

Nur Häppchenweise erfuhr Severus, was während des Treffens geschehen war und auch nur, weil dies die Vorgeschichte zu dem Ereignis dargestellte, wie Draco den Muggel Miss Adair kennen gelernt hatte.

„Draco, hast du in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie dir nicht mehr schreibt, weil sie nicht möchte, dass du dich erbärmlich fühlst, wenn sie dir hilft?"  
„Nein, das macht sie mit Absicht, nur weil wir uns gestritten haben. Die will mir eins auswischen!"  
Severus verneinte und erklärte: „Miss Bones ist für die Abteilung, die Anträge für Besuche in Askaban bearbeitet, nur bedingt zuständig. Sie selbst bearbeitet keine Anträge. Keine der Ablehnungen trägt ihre Unterschrift. Kontaktiere sie einfach und frage nach, ob sie davon weiß. Ich nehme an, sie hat keine Ahnung." Sein Patensohn rührte sich nicht und blieb still. „Soll ich für dich fragen?", bot Severus an. Draco nickte feige.

In ihrem Büro im Ministerium erhielt Susan Bones einen Ruf über den Kamin. Sie grüßte Professor Snape.

„Miss Bones, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie stören sollte. Es gibt einige klärungsbedürftige Dinge, über die ich gern Auskunft hätte."  
Sie stimmte zu. „In zehn Minuten können Sie herkommen, Professor Snape."  
Mit einem Male drängte sich Draco in den Vordergrund und zeterte wütend: „Nein, Sie haben jetzt Zeit!" Ohne Erlaubnis trat er durch den Kamin.  
Severus folgte auf der Stelle und riss ihn aufgebracht am Oberarm zurück. „Was denkst du dir dabei?", zischelte er leise.  
Die erhobene Stimme von Miss Bones war zu hören. „Mr. Malfoy, ich könnte Sie für das unaufgeforderte Betreten meines Büros sofort verhaften lassen." Sie würde es nicht tun, aber er sollte wissen, dass sie es könnte. „Bitte warten Sie vor der Tür, bis ich meinen Gast verabschiedet habe."

Erst jetzt bemerkten Severus und Draco, dass ein verdutzt dreinblickender Mr. Weasley im Zimmer anwesend war und die Szenerie still beobachtete. Der neue Minister erhob sich.

Severus fing sich als Erster. „Mr. Weasley, ich bitte um Verzeihung für diesen Zwischenfall." Mit seiner Hand, die immer noch an Dracos Oberarm verweilte, zog er ihn zurück und sagte zu ihm: „Wir warten drau…"  
Draco unterbrach ihn: „Oh nein! Ist doch prima, dass gleich der Minister anwesend ist. Ich habe nämlich eine Beschwerde vorzubringen."  
Severus drohte und wurde dabei förmlich. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Mr. Malfoy!"  
Mr. Weasley sah die Sache gelassen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln sagte er, während er seine Hände einmal zusammenklatschte: „Die erste Beschwerde meiner Amtsperiode! Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Malfoy, teilen Sie mir mit, wie ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann."  
Mit erhobener Stimme brachte Draco seine Beschwerde hervor: „Meine Anträge sind allesamt abgelehnt worden. Elf Anträge! Ich will auf der Stelle meinen Vater sehen!"  
„Achten Sie auf Ihre Lautstärke, Mr. Malfoy", rügte Severus. „Niemand in diesem Büro hat Probleme mit dem Gehör."  
„Elf Anträge?", wiederholte Arthur verdutzt. „In welchem Zeitraum?"  
Severus, der noch alle Absagen in seiner anderen Hand hielt, antwortete an Dracos Stelle: „Innerhalb von drei Monaten."  
„Ach tatsächlich? Darf ich mal sehen?" Der Minister streckte die Hand nach den Pergamenten aus.

Zusammen mit Miss Bones betrachtete er die Schreiben, vor allem aber die Unterschriften auf ihnen. Severus bemerkte, wie Miss Bones ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Mr. Weasley lächelte daraufhin und wirkte äußerst zufrieden.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur ging bereits zur Tür. „Wir werden das hier sofort regeln." Ohne sich von Miss Bones zu verabschieden, verließ Draco ihr Büro. Severus hingegen teilte ihr sein Bedauern über Dracos Verhalten mit und wünschte höflich einen guten Tag, bevor er den beiden Männern folgte.

Im ersten Stock, genau unter der Chefabteilung, befand sich die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Ganz hinten lagen die Büros, in denen die Besuchsanträge bearbeitet wurden. Zielstrebig und mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen steuerte Mr. Weasley auf eine der Türen zu.

Im Büro saß ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit durchtrainiertem Körper, der aufblickte und gleich darauf erschrocken und stotternd grüßte: „Minis…" Er räusperte sich. „Minister Weasley, was kann ich für Sie …?"  
Mr. Weasley war bereits zügigen Schrittes bis zu seinem Schreibtisch vorgedrungen und ließ den Stapel Absagen vor dem Mitarbeiter auf den Tisch fallen. „Erklären Sie mir doch bitte, wie es dazu kommt. Elf Absagen, ohne auch nur einmal Miss Bones darüber zu informieren." Der Mann begann damit sich herauszureden und versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen. Mr. Weasley erklärte, damit auch Draco und Severus inhaltlich verstanden, um was sich das Gespräch handelte: „Die Vorschriften besagen, dass nach der dritten Absage eines Besuchergesuchs der Fall an die stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung abgegeben wird. Wie kommt es also dazu, dass in diesem Fall ganze elf Anträge abgelehnt wurden, ohne dass auch nur einmal Miss Bones darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde?" Der Mitarbeiter war um eine Antwort verlegen. Für Severus war schnell klar, dass Arthur eine Rechnung mit dem Mann offen zu haben schien. „Außerdem wurde auf keiner der Absagen ein Grund genannt. Sie sind mit den Vorschriften vertraut?" Der Mitarbeiter nickte. „Dann wissen Sie, dass Absagen einen Grund enthalten müssen, damit der Antragsteller mit Hilfe eines Rechtsbeistandes gegen den Entscheid des Ministeriums klagen kann. Die entsprechende Rechtsbehelfsbelehrung fehlt leider auch auf jeder der elf Absagen, die alle Ihre Unterschrift tragen, Mr. Corner. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?" Der Mitarbeiter schaltete auf stur und antwortete nicht mehr. „Was gibt es denn für einen Grund, dass Sie ständig Absagen erteilt haben? Gibt es überhaupt einen?"  
Mr. Corner antwortete gereizt: „Der Mann ist ein Todesser. Sein Sohn ist auch einer. Warum sollten die sich sehen dürfen? Andere haben Familienmitglieder an diese Schweine verloren und der da", mit einer Hand deutete er kurz auf Draco, „soll seinen Vater besuchen dürfen?"  
Mr. Weasley blieb ruhig. „Ich denke, es leuchtet Ihnen ein, dass es Ihnen nicht zusteht, über andere zu urteilen. Die, deren Aufgabe es ist, haben bereits ein Urteil über den jungen Mr. Malfoy hier gefällt. Mr. Corner, Sie haben sich mit Ihrer undisziplinierten Verhaltensweise gerade selbst um den Job gebracht. Sie dürfen packen. Um 14 Uhr haben Sie das Büro besser selbst geräumt oder die Sicherheitskräfte helfen Ihnen dabei."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Arthur den wütenden Mann zurück.

Auf den Weg zu Miss Bones Büro erklärte Mr. Weasley mit leiser Stimme an Severus gewandt: „Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass Mr. Corner einer radikalen Gruppe angehört, die sich in Selbstjustiz übt. Wir wissen von zwei Morden an Kindern von Todessern, bei denen Corner wahrscheinlich seine Finger im Spiel hatte, aber es gibt auch andere Überfälle mit Todesfolge an den Verwandten von Todessern, die selbst jedoch nie welche waren. Die eindeutigen Beweise, die wir gegen Mr. Corner in der Hand hatten, wurden leider vernichtet." Arthur seufzte. „Das Schlimme ist, dass er nicht der Einzige ist. Schon unter Scrimgeour haben zwielichtige Personen im Ministerium Fuß gefasst. Es ist sehr aufwändig, diese Leute aufzuspüren und zu entfernen. Kingsley vermutet, dass nicht wenige Anhänger Voldemorts hier beschäftigt sind."  
„Das dunkle Mal …?"  
„Das ist es ja", unterbrach Arthur. Er blieb gelassen, als er erklärte: „Nicht alle Menschen, die Voldemort am Ende unterstützten, trugen das Mal. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

Das Gespräch weckte die gleiche Vertrautheit, die Severus während der Treffen des Phönixordens erfahren durfte. Dass Arthur ihn während einer persönlichen Unterhaltung beim Vornamen nannte, bedeutete für Severus, dass der Mann ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe machte.

„Natürlich sind die Leute hier im Ministerium vorsichtig geworden. Jetzt, wo Mr. Corner nicht mehr bei uns beschäftigt ist, wird es leichter sein, ihn beschatten zu lassen. Ich habe mit Kingsley zusammen eine magische SOKO ins Leben gerufen und … " Auf Severus' fragenden Blick hin erklärte Minister Weasley: „SOKO ist die Abkürzung für Sonderkommission, ein Begriff aus der Muggelwelt. Es ist eine Spezialeinheit unserer Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille, die wir mit den vertrauenswürdigsten Mitarbeitern besetzt habe, nicht mit nur Auroren."

Mr. Weasley brachte der Muggelwelt auf diese Weise wieder einmal seinen Respekt entgegen. Außerdem fand er diese Bezeichnung _cool_, wie seine Söhne sich auszudrücken pflegten.

Sehr vorsichtig fügte Arthur hinzu: „Das Ministerium ist unterwandert, Severus. Vielen Mitarbeitern traue ich nicht über den Weg. Die Aufräumaktion wird lange dauern. Sollte es wieder einmal Schwierigkeiten geben", er blickte Draco in die Augen, dann wieder Severus, „dann wendet euch an Kingsley, Miss Bones oder direkt mich."

Gierig nahm Severus die Informationen über ein infiltriertes Ministerium auf. Arthur musste ihn nicht einmal dazu auffordern, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Von Hause aus war Severus ein verschwiegener Mann, bei dem Geheimnisse gut aufgehoben waren. Severus wusste, wer seine Verbündeten waren. Es bedeutete ihm viel, dass Arthur ebenfalls wusste, wer die seinen waren – vor allem, dass Severus zu ihnen zählte. Wie früher brachte Arthur ihm ein ungebrochenes Vertrauen entgegen. Selbstverständlich war das mit seiner Vergangenheit nicht. Von der radikalen Gruppierung im Ministerium schien Albus gewusst haben. Severus vermutete, dass das der Grund war, Draco und ihn vorläufig in Hogwarts unterzubringen. Gefahren lauerten selbst nach dem gewonnenen Krieg überall.

Bei Miss Bones angelangt verabschiedete sich Mr. Weasley und erklärte abschließend: „Miss Bones wird Sie zu Ihrem Vater begleiten, wenn Sie möchten, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape, Sie dürfen mitgehen, wenn Mr. Malfoy nichts dagegen hat. Ich würde Sie beide außerdem gern mal zum Essen einladen."

Draco und Susan sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Wegen seiner Worte während ihres letzten Treffens war sie noch immer gekränkt. Draco hingegen wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre, war ihm klar. Das Problem war, dass er zu stolz dazu war.

Dank der Begleitung von Miss Bones musste Draco die erniedrigenden Abläufe des letzten Besuchs nicht über sich ergehen lassen. Niemand musste sich vor einem Elf entkleiden und einen Besucherumhang anziehen. Ein Wärter empfing die drei, nachdem sie über den Kamin Askaban betraten. Auffällig war die frische Seeluft, die ständig präsent war. Der Mann führte sie durch die dunkeln Gänge. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Draco an seine Träume erinnert. Ab und zu war hinter einer der Zellentüren ein leises Gemurmel zu hören.

„Hier sind wir", kündigte der Wärter an. Er pochte an die Tür und informierte den Insassen: „Mr. Malfoy, Besuch für Sie." Mit dem Zauberstab wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
Noch bevor jemand eintrat, antwortete Lucius höflich erfreut: „Ah, Miss Bones, ich hatte schon befürchtet, heute auf Ihren Besuch verzichten zu müssen." Miss Bones grüßte zurück. Alle drei hatten die Zelle bereits betreten. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Bones?", fragte Lucius galant und ließ Draco und Severus völlig unbeachtet.  
„Ich bin nicht allein, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Sohn und Professor Snape sind bei mir", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme.  
Lucius lächelte. Mit einer Hand winkte er seinen Sohn heran. „Draco, komm her!" Es war eindeutig, dass Lucius nichts sehen konnte.  
Draco zögerte und fragte zuerst: „Ich darf zu ihm gehen?" Die Wachen während seines ersten Besuchs hatten ihm jeden Körperkontakt verwehrt.  
Verdutzt antwortete Miss Bones: „Ja, natürlich! Ich warte vor der Tür." Dem Wiedersehen wollte sie nicht im Wege zu stehen.

Als sie gegangen war, traute sich Draco, zu seinem Vater zu gehen. Mit einer Hand ergriff er ihn am Oberarm. Lucius tat es ihm gleich. Er erfühlte Dracos Arme, tastete sich hinauf und legte beide Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes, um sie Mut machen zu drücken. Draco wagte es, seinen Vater zu umarmen. In so einer Situation wie dieser sollte es erlaubt sein und nicht gegen die ungeschriebenen Regeln des Hauses Malfoy verstoßen. Sein Vater wehrte sich nicht, klopfte ihm sogar auf den Rücken. Das Wiedersehen schmerzte Draco mehr als beim ersten Mal, jetzt, wo er die Zelle sah, in der sein Vater leben musste. Von der Geborgenheit des Elternhauses war hier nichts mehr übrig. Nichts war mehr wie früher. Nicht einmal die drei Personen, die sich in diesem kargen Raum befanden. Das Alleinsein in dieser trostlosen Umgebung ließ Lucius seine Grundsätze für einen Moment vergessen. Er drückte seinen Sohn fest und lange an sich. Eine herzlichere Begrüßung war undenkbar, auch wenn Draco sich gerade jetzt so sehr danach sehnte.

„Es hat so lange gedauert, dich wiederzusehen, Draco. Erzähl! Was hast du so erlebt? Wie geht es dir?" Bevor Draco antworten konnte, wandte Lucius seinen leblosen Blick in Richtung Tür und sagte: „Oh, Severus, bitte verzeih mir. Für einen Augenblick vergaß ich, dass auch du mir heute einen Besuch abstattest."  
Mit gebrochener Stimme fragte Draco: „Vater? Siehst du jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr?"  
„Hier gibt es sowieso nichts, das sehenswert ist."  
Severus war völlig perplex. Über den Gesundheitszustand seines Vaters hatte Draco nichts erwähnt. „Du bist blind?"  
Die Antwort kam schnell. „Auf dem linken Auge sehe ich noch hell und dunkel; einige Schatten hier und da, wenn die Sonne richtig steht." Automatisch blickten Draco und Severus zu der winzigen, vergitterten Öffnung, durch die salzhaltige Brisen hereinwehten. „Ich denke, die Bezeichnung blind wird erst in einigen Wochen greifen." Lucius klang, als hätte er sich mit seinem Schicksal bereits abgefunden.  
„Wie kommt das? Ein Fluch?"  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Du solltest das untersuchen lassen, damit …"  
„Ein Heiler hat sich meiner angenommen", unterbrach Lucius seinen Freund.

Er wollte nicht über dieses Thema sprechen. Viel mehr interessierte ihn, wie es seinem Sohn erging. Das erste Mal erfuhr er, dass Severus und Draco in Hogwarts lebten. Zwar hielt Lucius nichts von Dumbledore, aber er wusste um die Sicherheit der Schule. Seinen Sohn war dort gut aufgehoben, vor allem war er dort sicher. Als Todesser hatte Lucius einen geringen Status unter den Gefangenen. Die übelsten Verbrecher schimpften ihn Abschaum. Zum Glück kam es selten vor, dass die Insassen sich begegneten.

Der ersehnte Besuch erfreute Lucius mit abwechslungsreichen Gesprächen. Schwerlich konnte man in einer halben Stunde die Ereignisse von fünf Jahren erzählen. Draco hoffte auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen und versprach, nächste Woche wieder ein Paket zu schicken, selbstverständlich mit parfümierter Seife.

Nachdem der Besuch gegangen war, tastete sich Lucius bis zur Pritsche vor und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sein Sohn war das Einzige, weswegen es sich zu leben lohnte. In den letzten Jahren war in ihm einige Male der Wunsch aufgekommen, es möge alles vorüber sein. Über die Blamage im Ministerium war der Dunkle Lord nie hinweggekommen. Schon da war Lucius im Ansehen gefallen. Als sich herausstellte, dass Draco die auferlegte Aufgabe nicht ausgeführt hatte und stattdessen mit Severus geflohen war, waren Lucius' Chancen, sich wieder lieb Kind zu machen, nicht gerade gestiegen. Voldemort lag eine Menge daran, Severus aufzuspüren. Nur deswegen war Lucius noch am Leben. Severus' Verbindung zu den Malfoys konnte Voldemort nur überwachen, solange die Familie unversehrt war. Narzissa war längst untergetaucht. Zum Glück erfuhr der Dunkle Lord erst nach dem Tod des Geheimniswahrers von ihren Vorkehrungen, von dem Fideliuszauber, von Kreacher.

Mit Schrecken erinnerte sich Lucius an die finstere, mächtige Präsents in seinem Kopf, als Voldemort mit Legilimentik in seine Gedanken eingefallen war. Er stöberte in den Erinnerungen und hoffte, Narzissas Zuflucht ausfindig zu machen. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass die beiden Verräter sich bei ihr aufhalten könnten. Dabei war er auf die zum größten Teil gelöschte Erinnerung eines sehr langen Gespräches zwischen Lucius und Narzissa gestoßen. Die einzige Information, die Voldemort erhalten hatte, war die, dass der tote Hauself der Geheimniswahrer des Verstecks gewesen war.

Es gab viele Formen der Bestrafung. Eine der harmlosesten Varianten war das Zu-Bett-Gehen ohne Abendessen. Als psychisch brutal konnte man das Einsperren von Kindern in Kleiderschränke, dunkle Kellerräume oder Besenkammern bezeichnen. Schläge mit einer Tawse, wie sie bis 1980 an schottischen Schulen vom Lehrpersonal ausgeteilt wurden, waren in Hogwarts tabu, egal wie sehr Filch solche Maßnahmen befürwortete. Mehr als das Auferlegen einer Strafarbeit erlaubte Dumbledore nicht.

Auch wenn Voldemort keinen Rohrstock in die Hand nahm, war er ein Freund körperlicher Züchtigung. Der Folterfluch eignete sich dafür bestens. Nur sehr kurze Cruciatusflüche, dafür jedoch drei-, viermal hintereinander angewandt, setzten jeden einzelnen Nerv in Brand. Die Bestrafung hatte Lucius mehr schlecht als recht überstanden. Zu seiner Erleichterung war der Dunkle Lord zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass Lucius von seiner Frau hintergangen worden war. Sie hatte ihm die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit einem Obliviate gelöscht, bevor sie ihn verließ. Aus einer Laune heraus hielt Voldemort Lucius weiterhin für einen seiner treuen Anhänger, der nicht für das Handeln von Frau und Sohn verantwortlich war. Bald stellten sich bei Lucius Probleme mit dem Rücken ein. Die Wirbelsäule war durch die Flüche, mit denen der Dunkle Lord ihn für das Fehlverhalten seiner Familie bestraft hatte, in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Über eine Sache grübelte Lucius immer wieder nach. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Kreacher der Geheimniswahrer war. Der Elf war nach dem Tod von Sirius Black immer wieder aus der Küche von Hogwarts verschwunden, um sich mit Bellatrix zu treffen, die er für seine wahre Herrin hielt. In erster Linie war Bellatrix dem Dunklen Lord treu. Nicht einmal ihrem eigenen Ehemann Rodolphus zuliebe hätte sie irgendetwas unternommen, das Voldemort hätte verstimmen können. Somit fiel die Überlegung weg, Bellatrix hätte womöglich ihrer Schwester geholfen. Kreacher … Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn der Elf der Geheimniswahrer war, dann hätte Bellatrix davon wissen müssen.

Lucius wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Stunden später die Tür zu seiner Zelle erneut öffnete.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er forsch.  
„Ich bin es noch mal", antwortete Miss Bones.  
Für jede Abwechslung war er dankbar war, dennoch fragte er spöttisch: „Was führt Sie so spät abends noch nach Askaban? Sollten Sie sich nach Feierabend nicht lieber mit einem netten, jungen Mann treffen?"

Susan reagierte nicht auf seine spitzen Bemerkungen. Schon einige Male hatte sie versucht, den Gefangenen dazu zu überreden, sich seinem Sohn anzuvertrauen. Das Problem war keines, das man unausgesprochen lassen durfte.

Ohne Umschweife brachte sie es gleich zur Sprache, denn sie fragte enttäuscht: „Warum lassen Sie ihn im Dunkeln tappen?"  
„Das, Miss Bones, geht Sie überhaupt nichts an! Und ich rate Ihnen, ihm nichts zu sagen, denn sonst wäre ich leider dazu gezwungen, eine Beschwerde einzureichen. Sie hatten überhaupt kein Recht dazu, sich meine Krankenakte anzusehen. Allein dafür könnte ich Ihnen noch im Nachhinein das Leben schwer machen. Hängen Sie eigentlich an Ihrem Beruf, Miss Bones?", drohte Lucius ihr.  
„Man kann Ihnen helfen, Mr. Malfoy. Sie könnten zumindest dreißig Prozent Ihrer Sehkraft wiedererlangen. Das ist nicht viel, aber besser als nichts. Bei Ihrem Sohn könnte man jetzt prophylaktisch mit einer Behandlung beginnen, damit es gar nicht erst so weit kommt."  
„Nehmen Sie sich nicht zu viel heraus. Die Malfoys sind eine einflussreiche Familie." Zudem eine stolze, aber das sollte sie wissen. „Wir waren es immer!", sagte Lucius in einem arrogant bedrohlichen Tonfall, als ging er davon aus, trotz Inhaftierung am längeren Hebel zu sitzen.  
Susan war normalerweise eine freundliche Frau, doch nun wollte sie ihn absichtlich provozieren und hielt ihm vor Augen: „Wenn Ihnen so viel an Ihrem ach so edlen Stammbaum liegt, Mr. Malfoy, dann sollten Sie alles Erdenkliche dafür tun, damit er nicht mit Ihrem Sohn endet! Sie wissen ganz genau, dass viele der reinblütigen Famil…"  
„Seien Sie still!", brüllte Lucius. Ihre Worte brachten ihn in Rage.  
Auch sie erhob ihre Stimme. „Ihr Stolz löscht Ihre Familie aus!"

Lucius erwiderte nichts, schnaufte aber aufgeregt, als würde er jeden Moment in die Luft gehen. Stumm setzte er sich auf seine Pritsche und wiederholte in Gedanken die Konversation.

Wenigstens hatte sie Mr. Malfoy mit ihren Worten zum Nachdenken angeregt, stellte sie zufrieden fest. Dennoch bezweifelte sie, dass er seinem Sohn von den Auswirkungen berichten würde, die die Fortpflanzung unter Reinblütern über die Jahrhunderte mit sich brachte. Sie wusste, dass Mr. Malfoy im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst war. Wollte er seinem Sohn helfen, müsste er vor zahlreichen Menschen seinen Gesundheitszustand ausbreiten. Alte Erbkrankheiten und immer wieder neu hinzukommende Gendefekte machten den Malfoys schon seit langer Zeit zu schaffen. 


	20. Der Wolf im Fuchsbau

Dicke, flauschig aussehende Schneeflocken kündigten die kalte Jahreszeit an. Vor fast vier Monaten war Voldemort besiegt worden. Kaum war ein wenig Alltag eingekehrt, stand auch schon das Weihnachtsfest vor der Tür, das man das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ohne Furcht vor Angriffen feiern konnte. Es mochte sich seltsam anhören, aber für viele kam Weihnachten in diesem Jahr überraschend schnell. Hogsmeade und die Winkelgasse waren völlig überfüllt mit Leuten, die Geschenke für ihre Lieben kauften. Präsente zu besorgen zählte zu den familiären Angelegenheiten, die man im Hause Weasley gemeinsam erledigte. Harry hatte sich im Fuchsbau mit seiner Wahlfamilie und den Grangers getroffen, um mit ihnen gemeinsam die Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Am Tisch sitzend unterhielt sich Harry angeregt mit Hermine und ihre Eltern über technische Neuheiten auf dem Muggelmarkt. Hermine schwärmte von einem Laptop, redete sich den Gedanken aber schnell wieder aus, weil sich Magie und Muggeltechnik schwer vereinbaren ließ. Sie müsste ständig bangen, dass ihre Festplatte gelöscht wird, nur weil jemand in der Nähe einen Aufrufezauber anwandte. Ginny, Fred und George erzählten sich schlüpfrige Witze und lachten gemeinsam, während Arthur immer wieder abwechselnd zur Tür und auf die Uhr schaute. Ron und Molly fehlten noch.

Dann und wann erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf Ginny. Er mochte es, wenn sie lachte. In den letzten Jahren gab es wenig Grund dazu. Ginny und er kamen wie immer gut miteinander aus. Dennoch war stets eine kleine Spannung zu spüren, die allen anderen nicht entging, besonders nicht Hermine. Sie bemerkte seine Blicke und lächelte ihm zu, als er sich von ihr ertappt fühlte. Die jüngste Weasley war, wie er es erfahren hatte, seit längerem mit einem jungen Mann liiert, der dieses Jahr jedoch bei seinen Eltern in Spanien Weihnachten feiern wollte. Ginny schien deshalb sehr betrübt zu sein, aber Harry hütete sich nachzuhaken. Er wollte nichts von ihrem Freund wissen.

Damals musste Harry ihr sagen, er würde keine Beziehung mit ihr wünschen, weil er befürchtete, Voldemort könnte sie als Druckmittel gegen ihn einsetzen. Ihre Wege trennten sich daraufhin nicht nur räumlich. Das war einer der schwersten Momente in Harrys Leben. Die beiden waren nichts weiter als Freunde und würden es immer bleiben, redete sich Harry jedes Mal ein, wenn er Ginny sah. Unterstützung erfuhr Harry von Hermine. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur stets über Ginnys Bekannte in Kenntnis gesetzt, sondern ihm nach all der Zeit vor Augen geführt, dass sie mit keinem der jungen Männer lange zusammenblieb. Anständig wie Harry war wollte er warten, bis auch die aktuelle Beziehung in die Brüche gehen würde.

Ron war endlich gekommen und setzte sich neben Harry. Er blickte zu seiner Schwester, dann zu seinem besten Freund, bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Warum redest du Idiot nicht mit ihr?"  
„Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt", winkte Harry ab. Es kam nicht in Frage, Ginny den Hof zu machen, während sie noch einen Freund hatte.  
„Ich sagte ja auch reden, nicht unter den Rock fassen."  
„Ron!", mahnte diesmal Hermine. Sie hatte ein gutes Gehör. Außerdem war sie der Ansicht, dass es mit Ginnys Freund nicht lange gut gehen würde. Hermine kannte ihn. Er war langweilig.

Trotz seines Amtes als Minister hatte sich Arthur die Freiheit genommen, an diesem Donnerstag erst später im Ministerium zu erscheinen. Weil ihm das Warten auf Molly zu viel wurde, setzte er sich ebenfalls neben Harry.

„Harry, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Ich habe dich für den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse vorgeschlagen!" Arthur lächelte breit. „Was sagst du dazu?"

Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht kündigte an, dass sein Gesicht gerade dabei war, die Haarfarbe der Weasleys anzunehmen. Bisher hatte er sich nach Voldemorts Sturz erfolgreich von der Außenwelt abgekapselt, war somit sämtlichen Journalisten aus dem Weg gegangen, weil er Hogwarts gar nicht erst verließ. Vor dem anstehenden Besuch in der Winkelgasse hatte er bereits Muffensausen, auch wenn Auroren sie begleiten würden. Würde man ihm den Orden des Merlin verleihen, gäbe es eine riesige Veranstaltung mit hunderten von Menschen, Reportern und Situationen, die Harry lieber meiden wollte. Um alles in der Welt wollte Harry solche Aufmerksamkeiten umgehen.

„Ach, weißt du, Arthur …" Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durchs wirre Haar. „Ohne Dumbledore und Snape hätte ich das gar nicht geschafft. Wir drei zusammen waren es. Ich käme mir schäbig vor, sollte man mich ganz allein für Voldemorts Sturz ehren."

Auf den Kopf gefallen war Arthur nicht. Wegen der Ehrung fühlte sich Harry nicht so unwohl, dass er den Orden von vornherein ablehnte, ansonsten hätte Harry gerade eben die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Es war die Aufgabe des Ministers, in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit das Richtige zu tun. Eines davon war der Merlinorden. Die Menschen wollten, dass der an Harry geht. Arthur war klar, dass Harry nie zu denjenigen gehört hatte, die viel Wert auf Ruhm legten. Im Gegenteil; Harry wollte immer im Hintergrund bleiben – damals wie auch heute. Ihm einen Orden zu verleihen wäre in diesem Fall nur möglich, wenn gleichzeitig auch seine alten Phönixordenmitglieder Albus und Severus einen bekommen würden, um Harrys Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu befriedigen. Arthur lächelte und dankte Harry nur in Gedanken für diesen Vorschlag.

In Begleitung von vier Auroren, die scheinbar nur den Minister beschützten, in Wirklichkeit aber auch auf Harry Acht gaben, machte man sich auf in die Winkelgasse. Arthur war der Einzige, der die Zeit nicht ausschließlich damit verbrachte, nach Geschenken zu schauen. Ihm hatte sich eine Problematik offenbart, die es zu lösen galt. Severus einen Orden zu verleihen könnte für einen gesellschaftlichen Aufruhr sorgen. Natürlich wäre es für Arthur als neuer Minister politisch klug, dem Retter der Welt einen Orden zu überreichen. Niemand würde dagegen protestieren, würde er gleichzeitig Albus einen Orden überreichen, auch wenn das nicht sein Erster wäre. Bedenken hatte Arthur bei Severus. Ihm selbst musste niemand beteuern, dass der Mann für die richtige Seite gekämpft hatte, sogar auf das eigene Leben in weitestem Sinne verzichtete, um seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen. Natürlich hatte er im Ministerium die Akten über das Verhör von Severus und dem jungen Malfoy gelesen. Er war immerhin selbst dabei gewesen, erinnerte sich Arthur, als diese drei mächtigen Zauberer den Dunklen Lord endgültig ins Jenseits beförderten. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken würde er Severus die gleiche Ehre erweisen wie Harry und Albus, aber es war unklar, wie die Öffentlichkeit darauf reagieren würde. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass es sich bei Severus um einen Ex-Todesser handelte, um einen zwielichtigen Spion, um einen jahrelang gesuchten Mörder von dem angesehenen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Diesen Mann mit einem Orden des Merlin zu ehren war gewagt. Die Öffentlichkeit hatte sich über fünf lange Jahre ein Bild von Severus Snape gemacht und das war dank der Medien, die ihn in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt hatten, keine gutes. Allein das dunkle Mal an Severus' linkem Unterarm löschte jede gute Meinung über ihn aus. Dieses Zeichen zu tragen war ein Sinnbild allen Übels, das nicht einmal mit Dumbledores Auftauchen vergessen werden konnte. Allerdings, so schlussfolgerte Arthur für sich, würde die Gesellschaft den berühmt-berüchtigten Severus Snape bestimmt nicht angreifen, weder verbal noch handgreiflich, wenn er neben so bekannten Persönlichkeiten wie Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore auf der Bühne stehen würde. Wenn die beiden größten Zauberer der Welt einem Mann wie Severus Snape großes Vertrauen entgegenbrachten, sollte dies der Zauberergesellschaft entsprechende Zuversicht vermitteln.

Arthur war zu einem Entschluss gekommen und ließ weitere Gedanken über eine Ordensverleihung für heute ruhen, um sich dem Weihnachtsgeschenk zu widmen. Ohne selbst etwas gekauft zu haben, war er bereits um achtundzwanzig Galleonen ärmer, wie Molly es ihm mit vielen Taschen in den Händen und einem Lächeln mittteilte.

Für die Weasleys und Hermine hatte Harry im Vorfeld bereits Geschenke besorgt. Problematischer war die Geschenkauswahl für Sirius. Es sollte etwas Persönliches sein, was seinem Paten auch gefallen würde. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er Sirius nicht sehr gut kannte. Er wusste kaum von Vorlieben oder Freizeitbeschäftigungen. Anne ein Geschenk zu machen war noch schwieriger. Dankbar war er Hermine, denn sie gab den rettenden Hinweis. Süßigkeiten aus der Zaubererwelt wären für einen Muggel harmlos, solange sie sich nicht selbständig bewegten oder gar zurückbissen.

Nach kurzer Zeit fand er in einer vor zwei Jahren eröffneten Confiserie, ähnlich dem Honigtopf in Hogsmeade, Gefallen an einer weißen Katze mit schwarzen Flecken, die aus Massivschokolade gefertigt war und aus dem berühmten Hause Wonka stammte. Für Dumbledore hatte er erst letzte Woche eine Schachtel Pralinen aus der Schweiz für etwa 85 Euro besorgt. Es handelte sich nicht nur um eine kulinarische Köstlichkeit der Muggel. Das Besondere war, das stand auch in der Zutatenliste, die Lebensmittelfarbnummer E 175. Die acht länglichen Pralinen waren nämlich mit essbarem Blattgold überzogen. Harry wettete, dass selbst Dumbledore so etwas noch nicht genascht hatte. Dennoch kaufte zusätzlich er ein paar dicke, handgestrickte Wollsocken, weil er sie ihm erstens gefielen und er sich zweitens dunkel daran erinnerte, wie sein Direktor in der Vergangenheit einmal erwähnte, er würde sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen. Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit, während er für alle seine Freunde Geschenke besorgte, ob er auch Snape ein Geschenk machen durfte, wo der schon den Nesselwein ablehnte. Er rechnete nicht damit, eines von ihm zu erhalten, aber das war in seinen Augen nicht notwendig. Man schenkte nicht, um im Gegenzug eine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Harry machte Geschenke, wenn er der Meinung war, jemand hätte es verdient. Und Snape hatte definitiv eines verdient.

Nach einigen Stunden verließ Harry zusammen mit den Weasleys und seinen Freunden die Winkelgasse mit vollen Tüten und Taschen in der Hand. Die Weasleys luden am nächsten Tag zum Essen ein, worüber sich Harry besonders freute.

In dem Moment, in welchem Harry den Kamin des Fuchsbaus betrat, um zurück nachhause zu flohen, klopfte in Hogwarts eine Eule an die Oberlichter von Severus' Büro. Nachdem er das Tier eingelassen und den Brief entgegengenommen hatte, gab er dem Vogel zunächst einen Eulenkeks, bevor er den Umschlag öffnete und las:

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich bitte um ein persönliches Treffen mit Ihnen, da meine gesammelten Informationen zu umfangreich für einen Brief wären.

An den nächsten Wochenenden habe ich noch nichts vor.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Hermine Granger"

Severus las den Brief zweimal und entschied, sofort eine Antwort zu verfassen, während die Eule wartete. Er dachte nur kurz nach und griff dann zu seiner Feder:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

diesen Freitag zu 19 Uhr in meinem Büro in Hogwarts.

Hochachtungsvoll,  
Severus Snape"

Kaum hatten Hermine und Ron ihr Heim betreten, kam auch schon eine Eule angeflogen – und zwar die gleiche, die sie erst vor kurzem aus der kleinen Postfiliale in der Winkelgasse an Professor Snape abgeschickt hatte. Sie war erstaunt, dass Snape ganz offensichtlich sofort auf ihren Brief reagiert hatte. Sie las das Schreiben zweimal und stöhnte, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie gleich morgen sehen wollte; frühestens Samstag. Jetzt müsste sie Ron beibringen, dass sie doch nicht mit zu seinen Eltern kommen könnte. Allerdings wäre dies auch nicht ganz so schlimm, denn sie besuchten die Weasleys sehr häufig.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine gleich morgens allen Weasleys Bescheid gegeben, dass sie heute leider nicht zum Essen kommen würde. Der einzige Weasley, dem das gar nicht gefiel, war ihr Ron.

„Musst du unbedingt zu Snape? Wir waren mit meinen Eltern verabredet", meckerte er.  
Hermine nahm es gelassen und sagte in neutralem Tonfall: „Solche Termine laufen doch nicht weg, Ron. Es wird niemand daran zugrunde gehen, wenn ich ein einziges Mal nicht dabei bin."  
Schnaufend erwiderte Ron: „Harry ist heute auch da. Er kommt nicht mehr so häufig zu uns, seit er in Hogwarts wohnt und du wirst ihn nicht sehen können."  
Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen und konterte: „Ron, es ist wirklich genug. Wir sehen deine Eltern am Dienstag und am Donnerstag nächster Woche, und Harry können wir besuchen, wann immer wie möchten. Dieser eine Freitag … Ron, ich bitte dich!"

Abends um fünf vor sieben stand Hermine mit zwei schweren Taschen vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Sie klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich augenblicklich.

„Miss Granger", grüßte Snape kühl. Er ließ sie ein. Um Phrasen zu vermeiden, stellte er kurz und knapp fest: „Ich sehe, es geht Ihnen gut."  
Erst stellte Hermine die beiden Taschen ab, bevor sie ihm ihre zierliche Hand entgegenhielt und mit einem Lächeln grüßte: „Professor Snape, es freut mich, Sie zu sehen." Er ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie kurz, aber kräftig. Im Anschluss sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: „Es freut mich wirklich! Ich bin froh, dass alles so gekommen ist …"

Sie war froh, dass er Dumbledore nicht getötet hatte, dass er am Leben war, dass er sich um den auf die schiefe Bahn geratenen Malfoy gekümmert hatte – auch wenn sie den noch immer nicht leiden konnte – und dass er zusammen mit Harry und Dumbledore Voldemort vernichtet hatte, aber das alles behielt sie für sich.

Auf ihre Worte erwiderte er nichts und machte ihr somit klar, dass er sie nicht zum Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen hatte. „Wie ich sehe, sind Ihre Recherchen in der Tat umfangreich", sagte Snape, der auf die beiden Taschen zeigte.  
Während Hermine deren Inhalt auf dem Tisch ausbreitete und ihre Notizen und die mitgebrachten Bücher in ihrer eigenen Vorliebe für Ordnung und mit ihrem Sinn für Überblick positionierte, fragte sie: „Professor, der Patient, den Sie im Brief erwähnten … Sie schrieben, die Symptome zeigen sich nur ab und an. Wissen Sie, wie häufig das bisher geschehen ist, dass er Personen nicht sehen konnte?"

Snapes schwarze Augen huschten über die vielen Buchdeckel. Er las Titel wie _Dissoziative Bewusstseinsstörungen – Theorie, Symptomatik, Therapie_ und _Der Mann, der seine Frau mit einem Hut verwechselte_. Letzteres nahm Snape mit skeptischem Blick in die Hand und drehte es. Der Autor war Neurologe.

„Der Titel klingt vielleicht komisch, aber es war mir sehr hilfreich", sagte Hermine, die seinen kritischen Blick bemerkt hatte. Alles in allem waren die Bücher, deren Titel er überflog, über Muggelkrankheiten des Verstandes.  
Ohne sie anzusehen antwortete er etwas verspätet: „Soweit mir bekannt ist, hatte der Patient nur ein einziges Mal das beschriebene Problem. Ich war Zeuge. Der Patient war kurz nach Eintreten dieser Merkwürdigkeit mit mir und einer weiteren Person in meinen Räumen, versicherte jedoch, nur mich wahrnehmen zu können. Es wäre jedoch gut möglich, dass dies schon mehrmals geschehen ist, aber dass der Patient davon keine Kenntnis hatte."

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der mysteriöse Patient, über dessen Identität sie schon seit Erhalt des ersten Briefes lange nachgegrübelt hatte, konnte ihres Erachtens nur jemand sein, der in Hogwarts wohnte. Bis auf Draco und Harry würde sich ihrer Meinung nach jeder andere in ein Krankenhaus begeben, bis die Ursache für dieses Phänomen gefunden wäre. Hermine wusste, dass Snape und Malfoy junior sich häufig sahen, aber sie wusste auch davon, dass Harry täglich mit Snapes Hund spazieren ging. Die beiden jungen Männer standen ihm nahe und einer von ihnen musste der Patient sein, von dem Snape immer sprach.

Auf gut Glück versuchte sie endgültig herauszubekommen, um wen es sich handelte. Es war eine fünfzig-fünfzig-Chance. „Und wie kommt Harry damit klar?" Snape blickte sie mit unergründlicher Miene an. Sie bemerkte, dass einer seine Mundwinkel einen Augenblick später eine Art halbseitiges Lächeln zu formen versuchte.  
„Ich habe mich bereits gefragt, ob Sie es nicht längst herausgefunden haben. Mr. Potter möchte offenbar nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt, weil es bisher nur ein einziges Mal geschehen ist. Ein Mal, von dem er zumindest weiß. Das ist jetzt beinahe vier Monaten her."  
„Was haben Sie alles schon getan, Professor Snape? Ihn auf Flüche getestet?"  
Er nickte. „Das Mungos hat mir Kopien der Krankenunterlagen zukommen lassen." Weil sie einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck machte, klärte er sie zu seiner Sicherheit auf: „Ich hatte Potters Erlaubnis."  
Hermine spitzte ihre Lippen. „Keine Flüche also, jedenfalls keine bekannten. Leidet er noch an anderen Dingen? Schwindel, Übelkeit, Schlafstörungen?"  
„Soweit ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte ihn herrufen", bot er an.  
„Er ist nicht da. Wir waren heute bei den Weasleys eingeladen."  
„Und warum sind Sie dann hier?"  
„Wenn ich Ihnen schreibe, ich hätte an den kommenden Wochenenden nichts vor und dann würde ich doch den ersten Termin von Ihnen absagen …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie sieht das denn aus?"  
„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Sie Ihrer sozialen Verpflichtungen zu berauben."  
„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung."  
„Dann danke ich Ihnen, dass Sie die Wichtigkeit der Thematik erkannt und den Termin wahrgenommen haben. Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht einen Wein anbieten?"

Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes rief er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Elfenwein an den Tisch. Beim Anblick der Flasche musste Hermine grinsen, weil sie das Objekt gut kannte.

Snape bemerkte ihre Reaktion, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklärte sie in einem amüsierten Tonfall: „Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen, als er Ihren Heuler bekommen hat. Es sah aus, als hätte er ein Todesnäheerlebnis."  
Der Kommentar amüsierte ihn so sehr, dass er, es überraschte ihn selbst, auflachen musste. „Ja, so wirke ich auf manche." Er hob sein Glas. „Auf die Recherche. Hoffen wir, einen Grund zu finden."

Im Fuchsbau schien man Hermine nicht zu vermissen, nur Ron und Sirius schauten untröstlich drein. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Harry sein, dass nicht nur Remus und Tonks, sondern auch Neville und Luna heute Abend zu Gast waren. Für Harry war die Überraschung gelungen. Er fand sich plötzlich mit Luna in einer sehr anregenden Unterhaltung über die letzten Artikel des Klitterers wieder. Ron hingegen war der festen Überzeugung, dass allein aufgrund Hermines Abwesenheit die Überraschung nicht geglückt sein konnte – nicht einmal teilweise. Sirius war wütend, dass Snape ihm die Idee, Harry mit alten Bekannten zu überraschen, durchkreuzt hatte. Sein Patensohn stand Hermine sehr nahe und nun hockte sie bei Snape, anstatt hier am Tisch zu sitzen, Eierpunsch zu trinken und sich mit ihren Freunden zu unterhalten.

Dass Hermine nicht hier war, hatte Harry durchaus registriert, aber er wusste auch, dass sie gekommen wäre, wenn es nicht etwas geben würde, das ihres Erachtens wichtiger war. Er konnte und wollte ihr nicht böse sein. Es wäre nicht die letzte Gelegenheit, sie zu treffen.

Mit dem Lächeln eines Spitzbuben sagte Harry zu Luna: „Du wirst es nicht glauben: Dumbledore hat behauptet, er würde auf dem Bild den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler erkennen."  
Lunas glasige Augen schienen noch ein Stückchen weiter aus ihrem Kopf zu lugen, als sie verträumt klingend antwortete: „Weißt du Harry, ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore ist einer der wenigen, wenn nicht sogar der Einzige, der wirklich _sehen_ kann!"  
Ron, der endlich seine miese Stimmung zu untergraben versuchte, fügte Lunas esoterisch klingender Bemerkung hinzu: „Ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Weißt du noch, Harry, als wir unter deinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang in Hagrids Hütte standen? Mit Fudge, Malfoy und Dumbledore …" Harry nickte, weil er sich daran erinnerte. „Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Dumbledore uns gesehen hat! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich weiß, dass er mir direkt in die Augen gesehen hat. Irgendwie fand ich das damals richtig gruselig."

Harry hatte keine Zeit, dieser Information Wichtigkeit beizumessen, denn Tonks quiekte plötzlich wie ein kleines Ferkel, weil sie eine Karaffe mit Kürbissaft umgestoßen hatte. Sie selbst war die Erste, die über ihr Missgeschick laut zu lachen begann. Liebevoll, aber auch grinsend, half Remus ihr, den verschütteten Saft mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden zu lassen und den Tisch zu säubern. Schadenfreude war für Sirius fast die größte Freude. Über Tonks Missgeschick musste er lauthals lachen.

Neben Sirius saß Anne. Ihr Augenmerk hatte sie auf all die magischen Dinge gerichtet, die im Fuchsbau geschahen und im Haus der Weasleys geschah viel – allein schon in der Küche. Als Remus seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, blinzelte sie nicht ein einziges Mal, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Sie fand es spannend, was alles mit Zauberei zu machen war. Zudem hatte Mr. Weasley sie den ganzen Abend über in Beschlag genommen und sie etliche Dinge über Muggelgegenstände gefragt, doch sie sträubte sich bis jetzt vehement und mit errötetem Gesicht, ihm den Unterschied zwischen Liebeskugeln und Liebesperlen zu erklären. Seit er Minister war, war seine Vorliebe für Muggelgegenstände zwar kein bisschen verblasst, aber er hatte nur noch wenig Zeit für sein Hobby.

Es entging Harry nicht, wie Tonks Remus mehrmals mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß. Irgendetwas hatten die beiden vor, aber Remus schien schüchtern und bat sie flüsternd, sie solle sich noch gedulden. Harry hatte es dennoch gehört. Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends gab Remus ständig vor, beschäftigt zu sein, weil er sich entweder gerade Eierpunsch nachschenkte oder mit Sirius ein Gespräch führte. Harry bemerkte auch, dass Tonks darüber sehr ungehalten war. Was auch immer sie loswerden wollte, sie wollte es nun selbst in die Hand nehmen, denn sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und holte tief Luft, um sich im Anschluss Gehör zu verschaffen, da sagte die am Herd stehende Molly plötzlich laut in die fröhliche Runde: „So, das Essen ist fertig! Wer hilft mir?" Tonks war die Einzige, die nicht auf einem Stuhl saß, so dass Molly die Situation missverstand. „Tonks, das ist aber nett vor dir." Tonks seufzte, half Molly jedoch, mit ihrem Zauberstab die Gemüseschälchen, Fleischplatten und Saucieren auf dem Tisch zu platzieren. Nur zwei Mal passierte ihr ein kleines Malheur.

Während des Essens herrschte keine Stille. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Und, Sirius?", begann Remus. „Wie ist das, nach all den Jahren wieder in Hogwarts zu wohnen?"  
„Es ist fantastisch! Ich sehe uns ständig in Gedanken durch die Gänge wandern und Schabernack anstellen."

Bei der Einleitung waren sie schnell bei ihrem Lieblingsthema angelangt: Snape. Sie kramten alte Erinnerungen hervor. Allesamt handelten davon, wie sie ihren Mitschüler lächerlich gemacht hatten. Eigentlich war es Sirius, der die Geschichten erzählte, während Remus sich zurückhielt und nur manchmal die Fakten korrigierte. Remus lachte mehrmals, aber eher, weil Sirius außerordentlich gut aufgelegt war. Er erzählte so witzig, während er wie wild mit seinen Armen herumfuchtelte und dabei Grimassen schnitt. Mit seinem ganzen Körpereinsatz gab er den wiedergegebenen Erinnerungen eine unterhaltsame Note.

Man war allgemein beim Nachtisch angelangt und beim Thema Weihnachtsgeschenke, als Tonks laut sagte: „Für Harry haben wir ein ganz tolles Geschenk, es ist …" Sie beugte sich zu Sirius vor und flüsterte es ihm ins Ohr.  
„Hey, das ist gemein!", beschwerte sich Harry grinsend. Sirius erwähnte etwas später mit vorgetäuscht ernster Miene, dass er sogar wissen würde, was man Snape schenken könnte. Tonks, Remus, Ron und Harry horchten auf, aber auch die Zwillinge gegenüber waren neugierig.  
„Und? Was würdest du Severus schenken, wenn du, was ich bezweifle, ihm jemals ein Geschenk machen würdest?", fragte Remus.  
Sirius grinste verschmitzt und sagte etwas leiser: „Ein Einjahres-Abonnement für Shampoo."  
„Der Witz ist uralt", sagte Fred von gegenüber.  
„Der hat schon einen Bart!", behauptete George.  
Remus stimmte zu. „Der war schon alt, als wir zur Schule gingen."  
„Dann eben die neuste Ausgabe des Knigge. Dann lernt er endlich mal, wie man sich anderen Menschen gegenüber zu benehmen hat."  
„Zur mir war er bisher höflich", beteuerte Harry.  
„Ach ja?" Sirius schaute kurz zu Anne, dann wieder zu Harry. „Hab gehört, er hätte dich aus seinen Räumen geworfen. Freundlich finde ich das nicht." Weil Harry das nicht entkräften konnte, fühlte sich Sirius im Recht, weiter über Snape lästern zu dürfen. „Wenn ihr mich fragt …"  
„Tut niemand!", scherzte Remus.  
Sirius gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Er war schon als Mitschüler miserabel und so, wie ich das mitbekommen habe, war er ein Albtraum von Lehrer."  
„Hermine würde was anderes behaupten", gab Harry zu bedenken.  
Unerwartet beteiligte sich Molly an dem Gespräch. „Ich weiß noch, als mir Slughorn sagte, ich sollte mich an Severus wenden, wenn ich meine Noten in Zaubertränke verbessern möchte."  
„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Arthur, der einen Moment überlegte. „Ich erinnere mich dunkel."  
Molly nickte. „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst ihn anzusprechen. Immerhin war ich schon in der siebten und er ein paar Klassen unter mir."  
„Hast du ihn gefragt?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
Ihr Vater lachte. „Sie wollte erst mich vorschicken."  
„Habe ich aber nicht!", warf Molly ein. „Ich hab ihn auf dem Schulhof gefragt, ob er mir bei einem Thema behilflich sein kann."  
Die Zwillinge hakten gleichzeitig nach. „Und?"  
„Er hat abgelehnt."  
Sirius fühlte sich bestätigt. „Ich sag doch, er ist ein Ar…"  
Molly fuhr ihm über den Mund und erstickte damit das Schimpfwort. „Ein paar Tage später hat er mich angesprochen. Er meinte, er hätte mit Slughorn gesprochen. Vier Wochen lang haben wir uns nachmittags getroffen und gebüffelt. In der Abschlussprüfung habe ich mich um eine Note verbessert."  
„Und welche hast du bekommen?", fragte ihre Tochter.  
Eine Antwort übernahm Arthur: „Sagen wir einfach, deine Mutter hatte kein Mies mehr auf dem Zeugnis zu stehen."  
„Ach, er hat's nur getan, weil Slughorn es wollte", behauptete Sirius. „Von sich aus hätte für andere keinen Finger krumm gemacht. Es gab nur Ärger, wenn wir uns über den Weg liefen. Mit ihm gibt's immer nur Ärger", er zählte mit den Fingern mit, „Ärger und Ärger."

Weil er Severus verteidigen wollte, füllte Harry seinen Teelöffel mit Vanillepudding und schleuderte den Happen Nachtisch auf seinen Patenonkel. Der entschied in nur zwei Sekunden, nicht sauer zu reagieren, sondern Harry mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Bevor Ron in das Getümmel einsteigen konnte, rügte Molly die beiden Gäste, die bereits eine kleine Sauerei angerichtet hatten. Zum Glück hatten die Zwillinge das schon nicht mehr mitbekommen, denn die beiden von einer Essensschlacht abzuhalten wäre schier unmöglich gewesen.

Die Lästereien über Snape wurden noch viel gröber. Sirius hatte sich bereits warm geredet. Harry wollte sich die gute Stimmung nicht vermiesen lassen und entschloss sich daher, Molly beim Abräumen zu helfen und zwar auf Muggelart, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Die Stimme seines Patenonkels war jedoch so laut, dass er noch immer alles hören konnte, auch wenn er weiter hinten in der Küche am Waschbecken stand.

Er vernahm jedes Wort von Sirius, der belustigt erzählte: „… und wie er erst dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut hat, als plötzlich seine ganzen Hausaufgaben in Flammen aufgegangen sind! Oder weißt du noch, als James ihm die Ganzkörperklammer hinterher geworfen hatte? Er ist voll vorüber gefallen, direkt vor Lilys Füße."  
Remus konterte ernst: „Severus hat sich dabei die Nase gebrochen! Und Lily hat James deswegen die Hölle heiß gemacht." Wenigstens einer, dachte Harry, der keinen Gefallen mehr an solchen Späßchen mit Severus hatte. „Ich fand es viel lustiger, als die Knallfrösche, die Peter bei Binns im Unterricht werfen wollte, in seinen Hosentaschen hochgegangen sind." Remus' Ablenkung half nicht.  
„Aber das Witzigste war immer noch, als James ihn kopfüber in der Luft hat schweben lassen und …" Sirius verstummte und Harry atmete innerlich auf.

Vor einigen Jahren, nachdem Harry genau diese Erinnerung in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte, hatte er seinen Patenonkel zur Rede gestellt. Sirius musste sich eben an das unangenehme Gespräch erinnert haben, weswegen er mitten im Satz innehielt, um Harry nicht zu verärgern. Was Harry jedoch stutzig machte, war, dass er nun gar nichts mehr hörte. Kein Klappern von Geschirr, kein Lachen, keine Stimmen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte er sich um und blickte auf einen leeren Tisch. Vor lauter Schreck ließ er einen Teller fallen, der zum Glück nicht zerbrach. Sein Herz schlug bis in den Hals hinauf. Als Harry etwas an seiner Seite spürte, ohne jemanden sehen zu können, schrie er auf und machte einen Satz zurück.

Von Harrys kurzem Schrei aufgescheucht starrten alle Gäste ihn an. Molly, die ihn versehentlich gestreift hatte, als sie Geschirr in das Waschbecken legte, entschuldigte sich bei Harry, doch der blickte nur ins Leere.

„Harry?", fragte Molly besorgt. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu packen.  
In dem Moment, als ihre Hand ihn berührte, schrie Harry erschreckt auf und wimmerte: „Nein, nein!" Schützend hielt er seine Arme vor den Oberkörper und ging ein Stück zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.  
Dieses Mal fragte Sirius, der sich bereits von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte: „Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er reagierte auf keine Frage. Ron, Remus und Sirius näherten sich ihm und betrachteten ihn besorgt. Sich über die Situation nicht im Klaren seiend ergriff Ron die Arme seines Freundes und erschrak, als Harry panisch reagierte und um sich schlug. Remus hielt Ron davon ab, dass Harry nochmals zu nahe zu kommen.

Alle Gäste waren besorgt. Neville war verwirrt, seinen Freund so hilflos am Boden kauern zu sehen. So kannte er seinen Freund nicht. Luna hingegen blickte Harry sehr nachdenklich an. Besonders Molly war aufgrund von Harrys merkwürdigen Verhaltens kaum zu beruhigen. Ständig fragte sie, was mit dem armen Jungen nur los wäre und ob man nicht besser einen Heiler aus dem Mungos rufen sollte. Remus hielt auch alle anderen davon ab, sich Harry zu nähern oder gar zu berühren. Alle außer Sirius wies er an, die Ruhr zu bewahren und sich wieder zu setzen.

Leise fragte Remus seinen besten Freund: „Sirius, weiß du, was mit Harry los ist?"  
Sirius schluckte einmal kräftig. „Da … Ja, da war eine ähnliche Situation. Harry konnte mich nicht sehen. Ich war mit ihm deswegen im Hospital …" Sirius hielt inne.  
Remus bemerkte, dass Sirius kreidebleich geworden war. Er beruhigte seinen Freund mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter und fragte: „Und was haben die Heiler gesagt?"  
„Nichts. Ich meine, sie sagten, es wäre stressbedingt."  
Ungläubig fragte Remus nach: „Er wird von einem Mal zum anderen blind und taub und die sagen, er hätte Stress?"

So kurz wie möglich schilderte Sirius das erste Mal, als das geschehen war. Allerdings hatte Harry nicht sehr ausführlich mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Zudem wäre es bisher nur einmal passiert. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass dieses Phänomen noch einmal auftreten würde.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Remus über das graubraune Haar. „Wer weiß alles davon?"  
Sirius überlegte kurz. „Außer Anne und mir noch Albus." Mit abwertendem Klang in der Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Natürlich auch Snape."  
„Albus wusste von dem Vorfall und hat nichts getan? Hat er sich dazu überhaupt geäußert oder hat er einen Verdacht?" Sirius verneinte wortlos.

Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, dass Ron sich ihnen genähert hatte, als sie in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren. Die gesamte Unterhaltung hatte er verfolgt, während er die ganze Zeit über fassungslos seinen besten Freund angeblickt hatte, der sich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden kauerte und ängstlich seine Knie umfasste.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals, aber mit lauter Stimme, offenbarte Ron: „Ich glaube, Hermine ist genau deswegen heute bei Snape." 


	21. Der Fall Potter

Harry spürte etwas an seinem kleinen Finger und zog daher verschreckt die Hand zurück. Als er es nochmals spürte, zuckte seine Hand nur, aber er ließ die Berührung zu. Seine Atmung verschnellte sich trotzdem, denn er konnte nicht sehen, was ihn berührte und so schloss er die Augen. Ohne zu sehen konnte Harry das Gefühl besser einordnen. Er spürte einen Finger an seinem. Aus einem Finger wurden mehrere, die mit Bedacht seine Hand leicht umfassten. Harry öffnete kurz die Augen. Es war ein beängstigendes Gefühl, eine Hand zu spüren, aber niemanden zu sehen, weshalb Harry seine Augen fest zusammenpresste. Seine Atmung war unregelmäßig. Angst und Panik hatten ihn übermannt. Kleinlaut sagte er in den leeren Raum: „Ich hab Angst! Ich sehe niemanden!" Dass man seine Worte gehört hatte, fühlte er, denn der Daumen der unsichtbaren Hand streichelte ermutigend seinen Handrücken. Nach einer Weile ließ er zu, von der Hand dazu aufgefordert zu werden, sich vom Boden zu erheben.

Remus hatte sich langsam an Harry herangetastet. Als Werwolf konnte er auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt einige Gerüche verstärkt wahrnehmen, die anderen verborgen blieben. So verwunderte es ihn nicht, als Harry zugab, dass er Angst hatte. Angst war das erste, was er wahrgenommen hatte. Mit seiner feinfühligen Art hatte er es geschafft, Harry zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Die anderen Gäste beobachteten stillschweigend und mit einem Ausdruck des Mitleids, wie Remus Harrys Hand an seine Wange führte.

Harry spürte eine Wange und einen kleinen Schnauzbart. Erleichtert flüsterte er: „Remus?!" Er fühlte, wie der Kopf sanft nickte. Harry begann zu weinen und sagte: „Remus! Ich hab Angst! Ich will nachhause! Bring mich nachhause, ja?!" Wieder fühlte er ein Nicken.

Sirius war etwas gekränkt, weil sein Patensohn nicht nach ihm gefragt hatte. Die beiden Männer verließen mit Harry die geschockte Gesellschaft und apparierten vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Die Statuen am Eingang ließen die drei passieren. Harry fühlte die ganze Zeit über Remus Hand und auch wenn er nichts sehen konnte, so fühlte er sich auf dem Grund und Boden von Hogwarts bereits wesentlich wohler. Die unsichtbare Hand führte ihn in die Kerker. Harry wusste, dass Remus Severus aufsuchen wollte. Salazar erklärte an Snapes Gemächern: „Er ist nicht hier, Harry. Er ist in seinem Büro! Mit einer Frau…" Harry kannte den Weg dorthin. Als Ron und er mit dem Ford Anglia nach Hogwarts geflogen waren, landeten sie so zusagen gleich danach in Snapes Büro, um eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

Nachdem Remus an Snapes Bürotür geklopft hatte, wurde sie wenig später geöffnet. „Lupin!", sagte Snape böse grinsend. Er wollte seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Kollegen mit einer schnippischen Bemerkung aufziehen, da hielt er plötzlich inne. Neben Lupin stand Harry, der ihn mit großen Augen anblickte. Einige Äderchen waren in dem Weiß seiner Augen geplatzt, was Harry ein zombiehaftes Aussehen verlieh.

Bevor Remus die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, erklärte Harry bereits leise: „Ich sehe Remus nicht! Ich fühle seine Hand, aber ich sehe ihn nicht!" Severus blickte hinunter und bemerkte die sich haltenden Hände der beiden Männer.

Hermine hatte sich zur Tür vorgekämpft und sagte: „Harry, wie ist das geschehen?"

Severus hatte die drei Männer in sein Büro gebeten, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dass einer der Männer Black war. Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und erklärte die Situation dieses Mal ausführlicher. Er erklärte, wie er sich über Sirius und seine Gehässigkeiten geärgert hatte und wie mit einem Male Stille einkehrte. „Das ist interessant!", sagte Severus gelassen. Er begann damit, Harry auszufragen: „Sie haben nicht einmal mehr die Menschen gesehen, die Sie nicht verärgert haben?" Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Sirius für Harrys Zustand die Schuld zuzuweisen. Harry verneinte.

Während Severus die Flasche mit dem leichten Beruhigungsmittel suchte, weil das beim letzten Mal geholfen hatte, sagte Harry mit besorgter Miene zu Hermine: „Was ist, wenn ihr alle verschwindet…? Was, wenn ich irgendwann niemanden mehr sehen kann? Hermine… ich will nicht allein sein!"

„Black, wie wäre es, wenn Sie das tun, was Sie am besten können?", suggerierte Severus hochnäsig.

„Und das wäre…?", fragte Sirius gereizt nach.

Snape wandte sich direkt an Black und befahl: „Gehen Sie und holen Sie Albus!" Sauer darüber, Snapes Befehl gehorchen zu müssen, weil es das Beste für Harry war, verließ Sirius das Büro, um den Direktor zu benachrichtigen.

„Lupin…", sagte Severus, um die Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Rumtreibers zu erlangen. Remus hatte noch immer nicht von Harrys Hand abgelassen.

Er wirkte hilflos und besorgt. „Ja, Severus?", fragte Remus mit dünnem Stimmchen und großen Augen. Von den vier Gryffindors, die Severus damals das Leben schwer gemacht hatten, war Remus der harmloseste, wenn nicht gerade Vollmond war.

„Lupin, unterrichten Sie mich so genau wie möglich über den Inhalt der Gespräche, die Mr. Potter so verärgert haben. Ich brauche Anhaltspunkte, was den Auslöser für Harrys… _Krankheit_ betrifft."

Remus druckste herum. Wie sollte man jemandem ins Gesicht sagen, dass man über ihn schlecht gesprochen hatte, ohne das eigene Gesicht dabei zu verlieren? Sich zusammennehmend erklärte Remus abgehackt: „Wir… wir haben über alte Zeiten gesprochen. Über Hogwarts… und über die Späße, die James…"

Er genoss es, Lupin so verlegen zu erleben. Spöttisch warf Severus ein: „Ah ja, die _Späße_. Die waren nur für diejenigen unterhaltsam, die durch ihren Schabernack nicht persönlich betroffen waren, nicht wahr? Haben Sie über bestimmte Ereignisse ausführlich diskutiert oder hat es Ihnen gereicht, die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit mit einer kurzen, chronologischen Aufzählung ihrer Streiche aufzufrischen?"

Hermine dachte laut: „Vielleicht will Harry nicht hören, dass sein Vater früher so ein… Na ja… so ein…"

Severus nahm es ihr ab, eine entsprechende Bezeichnung zu suchen und schlug mit ruhiger Stimme, als fühlte er sich nicht persönlich betroffen, einige Begriffe vor: „Taugenichts? Unruhestifter? Schultyrann? Es gibt viele Bezeichnungen, die zutreffen würden." An Harry gewandt fragte Severus ernsthaft: „Ist es so, Mr. Potter? Gefällt es Ihnen nicht, wie ihr Vater früher mit seinen Mitschülern umgesprungen ist? Wollen Sie nicht hören, wie er andere gedemütigt und verletzt hat? Schalten Sie daher einfach Ihre Sinne aus?"

„Ich schalte gar nichts aus! Das passiert einfach!", erklärte Harry sofort. Er überlegte kurz, antwortete jedoch ehrlich: „Mir gefällt zwar nicht, was er getan hat, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass er in der Schule einige… ähm… unschöne Dinge angestellt hat."

Die Tür öffnete sich. Sirius kam hereingestürzt und sagte aufgeregt atmend: „Albus ist nicht da. Minerva sagt, er wäre kurzfristig zu den Weasleys aufgebrochen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Freude: „Sirius!"

Mit breitem Lächeln fragte sein Pate: „Du siehst mich, Harry? Oh, ich bin so froh darüber!" Harrys Freude verging, als er auf seine Hand starrte, die noch immer die unsichtbare Hand von Remus hielt.

Zaghaft fragte Remus: „Harry, siehst du mich?" Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Ich möchte ein Experiment wagen!", kündigte Severus an. „Lupin, wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten…" Remus stand auf und ließ sich willig von Severus zur Tür begleiten. „Mr. Potter, ich möchte Sie bitten, wenn möglich ohne zu blinzeln, die Tür hier im Auge zu behalten." Severus schloss die Tür hinter Remus und öffnet sie sofort darauf wieder. Harry hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt.

Als die Tür wieder aufging, sagte er aufgeregt fröhlich: „Ich sehe ihn!" Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Hermine blieb erstaunlich sachlich, als sie zu Severus sagte: „Dann ist es definitiv keine Erkrankung des Gehirns und keine psychologische Muggelkrankheit!"

Severus bestätigte ihren Verdacht und erklärte: „Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger. Es muss eine magische Erkrankung sein…"

Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort und regte an: „Es könnte aber auch ein Phänomen sein und keine Erkrankung!"

„Wenn es ein Phänomen ist, Miss Granger, dann eines, das äußerst selten auftritt, weil ich nämlich auf diesem Gebiet bereits recherchiert und nichts gefunden habe!", erwiderte Severus.

„Auf jeden Fall scheint er Probleme damit zu haben, die Sache wieder rückgängig zu machen. Ergibt es denn überhaupt einen Sinn, Dinge oder Personen, die er schon nicht sehen kann, kurzzeitig zu verbergen, damit er sie wieder sehen kann?", philosophierte Hermine.

Perplex starrten Remus, Sirius und Harry auf Hermine und Severus, die wie ein eingespieltes Forscherteam ihre Theorien mitteilten, während sie Bücher aufschlugen, um etwas nachzulesen. „Ähm…", sagte Harry, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erlangen. Als Severus ihn anblickte, fragte Harry fassungslos: „Warum genau ist Hermine eigentlich hier?"

Jetzt blickte auch Hermine von ihrem Buch auf und erklärte: „Oh… Na ja, wir sind seit Wochen damit beschäftigt, einen Grund für deine… Situation zu finden. Was hier eben geschehen ist, war sehr interessant, Harry!"

Severus erläuterte: „Möglicherweise ist es nichts, weswegen man sich Sorgen machen müsste, aber wir wollten zumindest herausbekommen, was es überhaupt sein könnte."

Ungläubig fragte Harry: „Ihr beide – zusammen – recherchiert und forscht seit Wochen, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass ich manchmal keine Leute mehr sehe?" Hermine nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mitteilte, dass sie ihr Verhalten für völlig normal hielt.

Severus nickte nur einmal bestätigend, bevor er sagte: „Mr. Potter, wenn das noch einmal geschehen sollte, dann suchen Sie mich bitte sofort auf und zwar, wenn möglich, zusammen mit der Person, die Sie nicht mehr sehen können! Mir ist da noch eine andere Sache eingefallen, der ich auf den Grund gehen möchte."

Die durch den Schnee weißgezeichnete Landschaft war ein wahrer Blickfang. Harry saß an seinem Fenster im ersten Stock und schaute verträumt nach draußen. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Severus die Flasche Nesselwein, die er aufgrund des hohen Wertes bereits abgelehnt hatte, zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Die Eule mit dem Geschenk hatte er gestern Abend losgeschickt. Weihnachtspäckchen wurden von den Hauselfen empfangen, die entsprechend der Adressierung die Geschenke unter die jeweiligen Weihnachtsbäume legten. Dass Severus dem Wein nicht abgeneigt war, hatten Harry in einigen Gesprächen herausbekommen. Der einzige Grund, warum er die Flasche nicht annahm war, weil sie seines Erachtens zu wertvoll war. Weihnachtsgeschenke abzulehnen war jedoch ungehörig, dachte Harry, weswegen er damit rechnete, dass Severus die Flasche dieses Mal behalten würde.

Unter dem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum in Harrys Wohnzimmer hatten sich etliche Geschenke angehäuft, die von den Hauselfen dort niedergelegt worden waren. Die Form und Griffigkeit eines der Geschenke ließ einen Pullover erahnen. Der Blick auf das Schild am Päckchen, auf welchem Familie Weasley stand, bestätigte Harrys Vermutung. Sie schenkten ihm neben dem jährlichen Pulli, für den er wohl nie zu alt war, auch Bücher und einige Kleinigkeiten, die er gut gebrauchen konnte.

Sirius und Anne hatten ihm einen Besen geschenkt. Es war der neue Rocketeer, der momentan schnellste Besen auf dem Markt. Nachdem Harry den Besen für eine Viertelstunde begeistert begutachtet hatte, stürzte er sich auf die anderen Geschenke. Was war es wohl, was Remus und Tonks ihm schenkten? Deren Paket fühlte sich so weich an wie das mit dem Pullover von Mrs. Weasley. Nachdem er es geöffnet hatte, breitete er den Inhalt auf dem Boden aus. Es war ein kompletter Muggelanzug: Eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, eine passende Krawatte, sogar Schuhe, Krawattennadel, Manschettenknöpfe mit dezentem Gryffindorabzeichen und Unterwäsche waren dabei. Der Anzug wirkte etwas groß, dachte Harry, bevor er den dabei liegenden Brief las:

„Lieber Harry,

wir beide wünschen dir ein schönes Fest. Wir sehen uns zwar morgen, aber das Geschenk wollten wir dir pünktlich überreichen! Keine Sorge wegen der Größe, denn die passt sich magisch an!

Alles Liebe,

Remus & _durchgestrichen_ Tonks"

Harry lachte. An der Handschrift erkannte er, dass Remus ihren Vornamen unter den Brief geschrieben hatte. Sie musste ihn ohne sein Wissen durchgestrichen haben, denn es war an der Handschrift eindeutig zu erkennen, dass Tonks ihren Nachnamen dahinter gesetzt hatte.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand hielt, welches von Severus stammte. Neugierig öffnete er es und las den Titel des Buches: „Muggel-Märchen und ihr historischer Hintergrund". Erst nachdem Harry die Kapitel des Buches im Inhaltsverzeichnis überflogen hatte, verstand er die Bedeutung des Geschenkes. Er könnte das Thema sogar in seinem Unterricht einbringen, wenn er wollte. Das Buch behandelte bekannte Märchen aus der Muggelwelt, die entweder tatsächlich stattgefunden hatten oder zumindest einen wahren Kern besaßen.

Harry las gleich das Kapitel über Schneewittchen. Die Hexe aus diesem Märchen gab es früher also wirklich! Sie hantierte mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen wie Spiegeln herum und war zu ihrer Zeit eine gefürchtete Zaubertränkemeisterin. Das Gift auf dem Kamm war verdünntes Basiliskenblut und der Apfel war mit einem Gebräu getränkt, ähnlich dem 'Trank der Lebenden Toten'. „Wow!", brachte Harry erstaunt hervor. Nicht, dass Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon ihm jemals ein Kinderbuch vorgelesen hatten. Nachdem Harry seit der Vorschule bereits Lesen konnte, hatte er damals Dudleys verschlissene Märchenbücher verschlungen.

Am Fenster klopfte es und Harry ließ gleich darauf eine Eule herein. Der Brief, den sie brachte, stammte vom Ministerium. In ihm stand:

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

es freut uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass wir Ihnen für Ihre besonderen Verdienste für das Wohl der magischen und nichtmagischen Gesellschaft den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse überreichen möchten.

Wir möchten Sie daher bitten, sich am 08. Januar kommenden Jahres zu 14 Uhr im Ministerium einzufinden. Die Verleihung selbst findet um 18 Uhr statt.

Wir bitten Sie herzlich zu erscheinen.

Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünscht Ihnen

Arthur Weasley

Minister für Zauberei"

Den Brief legte Harry emotional unbewegt auf einen Tisch, bevor er sich den anderen Geschenken widmete. Als er alle Geschenke geöffnet hatte, nahm er sich erneut das Buch über Märchen und las auf dem Boden sitzend darin weiter.

Wenige Minuten später pochte es laut. Das aufgeklappte Buch auf dem Boden liegen lassend erhob sich Harry und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand Severus, in einer Hand die Flasche Nesselwein haltend, in der anderen ganz offenbar den Brief von Mr. Weasley. Bevor Harry die Chance bekam, einen Gruß loszuwerden, zeterte Severus aufgebracht und mit Zornesröte auf den Wangen, während er mit dem Stück Pergament in der Luft wedelte: „Mr. Potter! Was denken Sie sich dabei? Ich habe es nicht nötig, aufgrund von Beziehungen so eine Auszeichnung…"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er lächelte und sagte unterbrechend: „Bei Merlins Bart, Sie haben auch einen bekommen? Das ist ja riesig!" Harry stürmte auf den Tisch zu und nahm seinen Brief vom Ministerium in die Hand. Severus nachahmend wedelte er damit und sagte fröhlich: „Ich habe auch einen Brief bekommen! Sagen Sie, welche Klasse will man Ihnen verleihen?"

Verdutzt öffnete Severus einige Male den Mund, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, sagte er leise: „Erster Klasse…"

Harry hüpfte wie ein Kind in die Luft. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Moment! Ich wette, Dumbledore hat auch einen Brief bekommen! Ich geh und frag ihn…", sagte er erfreut, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Mit Absicht ließ Harry einen verdatterten Severus in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück. Er wusste genau, dass Mr. Weasley den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte und nun alle drei den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse erhalten sollten. Doch er hatte keine Lust, Severus die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn über mögliche Gespräche mit Mr. Weasley auszuhorchen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Severus ihm aus einer Überreaktion heraus wieder den Nesselwein in die Hand drückte. Er hielt es daher für sinnvoller, seine Überraschung vorzutäuschen und das Weite zu suchen. Was er nicht vortäuschen brauchte war die Freude über Mr. Weasleys Entscheidung.

Mit offen stehendem Mund verweilte Severus in Harrys Wohnzimmer. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Das eben Erlebte deutete er so, dass Harry keinen Finger krumm gemacht hatte und man ihm, dem Ex-Todesser, tatsächlich aus freien Stücken diese hohe Auszeichnung überreichen wollte. Berührt über die Entscheidung des Ministers ließ sich Severus auf einen Sessel nieder. Endlich, dachte Severus, endlich honorierte man sein verdammtes Leben, das nie seines gewesen war. Endlich bekam er die Anerkennung, die er sich so sehnlich gewünscht hatte. Die Wiederherstellung seines Rufes war mit dieser bedeutsamen Auszeichnung gesichert! Severus schloss die Augen.

Die Gefühle, die wie Wellen in einer Brandung in ihm aufwallten, ließen sich kaum unterdrücken. Er wollte das Wohnzimmer seines Kollegen verlassen, bevor Harry von Albus zurückkommen und ihn so ergriffen vorfinden würde. Nachdem Severus aufgestanden war, fiel sein Blick auf das Buch, das er Harry geschenkt hatte. Miss Granger hatte beiläufig erwähnt, dass Harry Gefallen an dem Buch finden könnte, weil es bekannte Geschichten aus der Muggelwelt mit der Zaubererwelt verband. Das Buch war nicht sehr teuer, aber es war auch nicht der Wert, auf den es bei einem Geschenk ankam. Es war für Severus offensichtlich, dass Harry bereits in dem Buch gelesen haben musste.

Eine Hand hebend blickte Severus auf das Etikett der Flasche Nesselwein und wiederholte nochmals für sich, dass es nicht auf den Wert eines Geschenkes ankam. Für einen Moment verweilten seine Augen auf dem Einhorn, dem Symbol für Unschuld und Reinheit. Er entschloss sich dazu, dieses Mal Harrys Geschenk anzunehmen.


	22. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit

Für die Verleihung hatte Susan sich in Schale geworfen. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes Kostüm mit passendem Umhang und die roten, langen Haare hatte sie sich locker nach oben gesteckt. Bevor sie ihr Haus verließ, stellte sie zwei Gläser bereit. Der Met kühlte bereits. Wenn er heute Abend ihrer Bitte nachkommen würde, mit zu ihr nachhause zu kommen, dann würde sie ihm von der Gesundheitsproblematik seiner Familie berichten.

Über alle möglichen Konsequenzen war sie sich im Klaren. Er könnte seinen Vater zur Rede stellen, der daraufhin offiziell Beschwerde über sie einreichen würde und dann müsste sie sich mit Mr. Weasley auseinandersetzen. Der würde ihren Grund, sich über Vorschriften hinweggesetzt zu haben, zwar nachvollziehen können, aber er müsste als Minister trotzdem entsprechend handeln. Vielleicht würde er sie nur versetzen, sozusagen runterstufen, aber nicht feuern, obwohl er das eigentlich müsste. Sie rechnete mindestens mit einem Vermerk in ihrer Akte, der ihre berufliche Laufbahn erheblich beeinträchtigen würde. Das war fast so wie früher in Hogwarts, dachte sie. Dort hatte sie selbst zwar nie einen Tadel oder Vermerk für ungebührliches Benehmen erhalten, aber von anderen Schülern hatte sie davon erfahren.

Die Schulzeit war für Susan eine angenehme Zeit, trotz der Vorfälle, von denen die Schüler meist zu spät etwas mitbekommen hatten, weil sich Harry heimlich, still und leise um sie gekümmert hatte. Das erste Schuljahr verlief für sie sehr ruhig, aber am Ende kursierte das Gerücht, dass Harry Professor Quirrell niedergestreckt und den Stein der Weisen gerettet hätte, wovon keiner etwas mitbekommen hatte. Das zweite und dritte Schuljahr war bereits von düsteren Ereignissen gezeichnet; versteinerte Schüler, mysteriöse Botschaften, die entführte Ginny und der entflohene Mörder Sirius Black. Das vierte Jahr verlief durch das Trimagische Turnier sehr munter und sportlich. Erst Cedrics Tod am Ende des Schuljahres hatte sie wachgerüttelt. Dumbledores Rede und die Warnungen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, machte sie mit einem Schlag erwachsen. Durch ihre Tante Amelia wusste sie von dem Mord durch Todesser an ihrem Onkel Edgar. Ende des fünften Schuljahres verlor sie ihre Tante, die wahrscheinlich durch Voldemort selbst gerichtet worden war. Trotzdem verbrachte Susan die meiste Zeit ihrer Schultage, wie sollte es anders sein, mit viel Lernen, mit ihren Freunden und – was sie nie jemanden anvertraut hatte – mit dem Anhimmeln von Draco aus der Ferne.

Das erste Mal traf sie ihn noch vor der Sortierung in die Häuser auf den Stufen vor der großen Halle. Seine Art, sich vornehm auszudrücken, egal was er sagte, hatte sie verzaubert. In ihrer kindlich perfekten Welt stellte sie sich so einen Prinzen vor, wie sie ihn aus Märchen kannte. Sie begriff jedoch schnell, dass der Junge, der ihr Interesse geweckt hatte, kein netter Junge war. Und sie hatte eingesehen, dass es besser wäre, sich von Draco fernzuhalten. Trotz dieser inneren Erkenntnis fiel es ihr schwer, Draco nicht hinterher zu sehen, wenn er an ihr vorbeistolzierte. Zwölf Mal während der Schuljahre in Hogwarts hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt, als er mit Vincent und Gregory sie dazu gezwungen hatte, ihre Hausaufgaben rauszurücken, damit er sie abschreiben konnte. Sie blieb derweil ruhig an der Wand der Toilette lehnend sitzen und lauschte seiner Stimme – nicht den bösen Worten, die er über die vermeintliche Inkompetenz von Dumbledore, Hagrid oder McGonagall verlor, sondern nur dem Klang seiner Stimme. Es schmerzte sie zu wissen, dass sie nur eine von vielen darstellte, die ebenfalls wegen ihrer Hausaufgaben für den Slytherin-Prinzen gut genug waren. Mehr als einmal in all den Jahren bemerkte sie, dass er nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte. Für ihn war sie, wenn überhaupt, nur die Rothaarige aus Hufflepuff, die hervorragende Noten in sämtlichen Fächern aufwies, was er sich zu Nutze machte.

Als sie erfuhr, dass Draco „Schlammblut" zu Hermine gesagt hatte, denn so etwas verbreitete sich unter den Schülern so schnell wie ein Lauffeuer, war sie sauer auf ihn. Sie dachte in diesem Moment, was alle anderen Schüler sagten. Draco war das Letzte. Draco war arrogant, gemein und verletzend. Aber Susan war auch sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht verstand, warum ihr trotzdem noch etwas an ihm lag, obwohl sie wusste, wie er war und wer er war. Der Eindruck, den sie von Draco hatte, verdunkelte sich von Jahr zu Jahr. Doch manchmal, wenn Draco über eine dumme Bemerkung von Gregory oder Vincent lachte, während er über den Schulhof schritt und wenn er sie genau in diesem Moment zufällig im Vorübergehen anblickte, dann schien es, als würde er ihr zulachen. Es waren diese kleinen Momente, die Susan verdeutlichten, warum ihr etwas an ihm lag. Wenn Draco lächelte, nicht fies, sondern wirklich aus einem Gefühl der Freude heraus, dann wirkte er auf Susan anders. Dann schien er nett zu sein. Dann weckte er die Hoffnung in ihr, dass ein Fünkchen Ritterlichkeit in ihm steckte. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde sie Mitglied in Dumbledores Armee. Mit ihrem Eintritt in die DA hatte Susan sich innerlich vollends gegen Draco und all das Böse um ihn herum gewandt – jedenfalls, was ihren Verstand betraf, denn ihr Herz hing noch immer an ihm.

Susan war viel zu pünktlich im Ministerium angelangt. Der Minister begrüßte sie freundlich, wenn auch hektisch: „Miss Bones! Schön, dass Sie so frühzeitig hier sind! Bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen… Seien Sie diejenige, die Preisträgern etwas unter die Arme greift! Nehmen Sie sie in Empfang. Kümmern Sie sich darum, dass sie vorn sitzen, damit sie schnell auf die Bühne kommen können." Susan nickte perplex, denn eigentlich war für diese Aufgabe jemand anderes vorgesehen. Sie wäre heute also nicht nur ein Gast, sondern sie würde den Preisträgern eine Ansprechpartnerin sein.

Professor Dumbledore und Harry hatte Susan als erstes empfangen. Mit den beiden und deren Begleitern pflegte sie eine nette Unterhaltung. Natürlich erkannte sie ihren ehemaligen Professor für Verteidigung wieder. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Lupin nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu fragen. Mit Mr. Black hatte sie einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten, was darauf beruhte, dass sie ihn seit ihrer Kindheit durch die Medien kannte und er jahrelang für sie einen gefährlichen Mörder verkörpert hatte. Die Begrüßung war daher ihrerseits etwas beklemmend. Die Frau an seiner Seite schien ein Muggel zu sein und Susan vermutete, es wäre die Frau, von der Mr. Weasley bereits so viel geschwärmt hatte. Mit Bedauern stellte sie fest, dass Professor Snape noch nicht anwesend war. Sie hörte aus einem Gespräch zwischen Harry und Dumbledore heraus, dass Snape mit Draco allein kommen wollte. Kaum sprach man von den beiden, traten sie bereits aus einem der vielen Kamine hervor.

Während Minister Weasley Snape und Malfoy begrüßte, fiel Lupins Blick auf den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister in der Eingangshalle. Er ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, gefolgt von Miss Bones und Sirius. „Ich fass es nicht…", sagte Lupin lächelnd.

Miss Bones erklärte fröhlich: „Ja, mir gefällt der Brunnen jetzt auch besser!"

Die beiden magischen Geschwister standen noch immer in der Mitte, aber der Hauself, der Kobold und der Zentaur blickten nicht mehr bewundernd zu Hexe und Zauberer auf. Sie waren auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit den Zauberern. Elf und Kobold saßen auf einem Fels und ragten somit sogar einige Zentimeter über die Geschwister hinaus. Der Zentaur stand neben der Hexe, die in freundlicher Geste ihren Arm um dessen Schulter geworfen hatte. Lächelnd erklärte Miss Bones: „Mr. Weasley hat sich noch am ersten Abend darum gekümmert. Er hat fünf Stunden für die magische Veränderung benötigt."

Draco hatte Miss Bones einige zurückhaltende Blicke zugeworfen, die sich nicht deuten konnte. So entschied sie sich dafür, nett zu ihm zu sein, auch wenn das Treffen im Restaurant und seine bösen Worte wieder in ihr aufstiegen. Die Preisträger hatte sie gebeten, wenn möglich vorn an den großen Tischen Platz zu nehmen.

Während sich Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Tonks und die anwesenden Weasleys an einem Tisch niedergelassen hatten, wählten Severus und Draco einen entfernter gelegenen Tisch. Severus bemerkte, wie die Leute an den anderen Tischen zu murmeln begannen. Der Grund dafür war schnell gefunden. Gerade zur Tür rein steuerte Black mit seiner Begleitung an der Hand den Tisch seines Patensohnes an. Miss Adair war leicht als Muggel zu enttarnen, denn sie trug ein normales Muggelkleid, welches sich von der glamourösen Kleidung der Hexen und Zauberer schon auf den ersten Blick unterschied. Severus hörte von anderen Gästen einige Bemerkungen wie „Darf ein Muggel überhaupt ins Ministerium?" oder „Weiß der Minister, dass auch Muggel unter den Gästen sind?".

Unerwartet füllte sich auch der Tisch von Draco und Severus mit weiteren Gästen. Hätten Luna und Neville nicht den Anfang gewagt, wären alle Plätze um Severus und Draco herum leer geblieben. Mutig setzte sich Luna direkt neben ihren ehemaligen Lehrer und grüßte dabei mit verträumtem Blick: „Guten Abend, Professor Snape! Draco!" Sie dachte sich nichts dabei, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen und nickte dem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden höflich zu. Neville schluckte hörbar, bevor er ebenfalls die beiden begrüßte, Draco jedoch förmlich mit Mr. Malfoy anredete. Es war für Severus offensichtlich, dass Luna die treibende Kraft gewesen war. Niemals hätte Neville sich freiwillig an einen Tisch mit ihm gesetzt, denn immerhin war Snape sein Irrwicht! Verdutzt betrachtete Severus die ältere Dame, die sich neben Neville setzte und von ihm als seine Großmutter vorgestellt wurde.

Draco bemerkte, wie Susan mit einem jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau sprach und danach mit einer Geste ihrer Hand in seine Richtung deutete. Die zwei kamen schnurstracks auf Dracos Tisch zu und fragten höflich, ob sie Platz nehmen dürften. Draco kannte die beiden vom Sehen, aber Namen fielen ihm nicht ein. Severus übernahm die Begrüßung und sagte: „Guten Abend, Miss Abbott… Mr. Finch-Fletchley! Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz." Ein Platz neben Draco war noch frei. Er wusste, dass die meisten Angst davor hätten, sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Trotzdem war es ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass der Platz neben ihm noch immer unbesetzt war. Noch unangenehmer war der Gedanke daran, dass er über den ganzen Abend hin unbesetzt bleiben könnte. Es war ihm fast egal, wer sich neben ihn setzte, solang nicht für alle anderen ersichtlich war, dass man ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Als der Minister mit seiner Rede begann und alle auf die Bühne starrten, fühlte Draco, wie der Stuhl neben ihm leise vom Tisch gezogen wurde. Er blickte auf und schaute Miss Bones direkt in die Augen. Sie beugte sich vor und fragte ihn leise ins Ohr: „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich neben Ihnen Platz nehme?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment war es ihm wichtiger, dass der Stuhl neben ihm nicht verwaist blieb. Nickend grüßte Severus den neuen Tischgast, bevor er sich wieder Minister Weasleys Rede widmete.

Der Minister hielt sich kurz. Nachdem er alle Gäste und Preisträger begrüßt hatte, klatschte er in die Hände. In diesem Moment erschienen auf den Tischen Speisen von überwältigender Üppigkeit. Vor Draco und Miss Bones materialisierte sich ein Spanferkel. Vor Severus tauchte ein gespickter Fasan auf, der noch immer mit seinen bunten Federn zu imponieren hoffte. Wie beim ersten Abendessen in Hogwarts machte Draco auch dieses Mal große Augen. Gierig griff er zu und nahm sich zwei Stücken von dem Spanferkel, ließ dabei das duftende Gemüse völlig außer Acht.

Neville konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Luna von sich aus ein Gespräch mit Snape begonnen hatte und daraus tatsächlich eine lockere, interessante Konversation entstanden war. Er hingegen unterhielt sich lieber mit seiner Oma und den ehemaligen Hufflepuffs, die ihm gegenüber saßen. Nach dem Spanferkel hatte Draco beim Fisch zugelangt, um sich jetzt mit Severus Hilfe beim Fasan zu bedienen. Schäkernd bemerkte Miss Bones: „Mr. Malfoy, wo essen Sie das alles nur hin?"

Eine schnippische Bemerkung lag Draco bereits auf der Zunge. Bevor er jedoch entgegnen konnte, dass seine Essgewohnheiten niemanden etwas angehen würden, spürte er einen Stoß an seinem Bein. Severus hatte ihm vor diesem Event verdeutlicht, dass Draco nur mitkommen dürfte, wenn er sich gesittet benehmen würde. Der Tritt sollte ihn daran erinnern, höflich zu bleiben. So erwiderte Draco manierlich: „Ich konnte schon immer viel essen. Liegt vielleicht an den Genen…" Miss Bones wurde mit einem Male sehr blass.

Nachdem sie kräftig geschluckt hatte, sagte sie: „Sie machen einen neidisch! Andere müssten tagelang hungern, um wieder auf ihr Gewicht zu kommen."

Den Charmeur spielend antwortete Draco: „Nicht doch Sie, Miss Bones. Sie hätten das nicht nötig. Wie wäre es mit etwas Fasan?"

Severus hatte wenig gegessen, damit sein Magen bei der Aufregung nicht zu rumoren begann. Äußerlich war es ihm nicht anzusehen, aber innerlich zitterte er vor Überspanntheit. Miss Bones hatte ihn und die anderen beiden Preisträger über die Reihenfolge aufgeklärt, in welcher die Preise verliehen werden würden.

Zuerst wurde Professor Dumbledore auf die Bühne gebeten. Noch bevor sich der alte Zauberer von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte, war tosender Beifall zu hören, der ihn bis auf die Bühne hin begleitete. Die Blitzlichter der Kameras erhellten den Saal wie ein heftiges Wetterleuchten. Mit der Verleihung konnte erst fortgefahren werden, als Minister Weasley mit einer Geste um Ruhe bat.

Severus war erstaunt darüber, dass Albus seine Rede kurz und knapp gehalten hatte. Ein Dank an alle und die Versicherung, dass er diesen Preis seiner Bedeutung wegen herzlich gern entgegennahm war alles, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Trotz der knappen Rede folgte heftiger Applaus, als Albus sich wieder zu seinem Platz begab. Severus klatschte mit, obwohl sein Herz eine Wanderung hinauf in seine Kehle gemacht hatte. Er wäre der nächste, wie Miss Bones vorhin erklärt hatte. Eine Rede hatte er lediglich in seinem Kopf vorbereitet, aber nicht schriftlich.

Nun war es soweit. Severus hörte nicht die einleitenden Worte des Ministers, aber als er seinen Namen vernahm, stand er wie ferngesteuert auf und ging nach vorn. Als er die Stufen der Bühne betrat, fühlte er sich unbehaglich, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass man ihm keinen Applaus schenkte. Nur vereinzelt klickte eine Kamera. Auf der Bühne begrüßte Minister Weasley Snape freundlich und hielt seine kurze Rede. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, während Minister Weasley ihm den Orden in einer prunkvollen, kleine Schachtel mit den Worten überreichte: „…und aus diesem Grunde, Professor Snape, überreiche ich Ihnen für Ihre Verdienste zum Wohle der nichtmagischen und magischen Gesellschaft den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse!"

Severus streckte seine Hand nach dem Orden aus. In dem Moment, als seine Hand die Schachtel berührte, ertönte ein Buhruf. Er war nicht so lang, um den Unruhestifter ausfindig machen zu können, aber durchaus so laut, dass Minister Weasley und Severus gleichzeitig ihren Blick auf die Gästeschar richteten und ihre Augen über einige Leute schweiften. Niemandem war der Buhruf entgangen. Einige schauten sich mokiert um. Andere taten so, als hätten sie ihn nicht gehört. Minister Weasley richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Snape und erkannte, dass der Mann von diesem Zwischenfall tief getroffen war. Leise sagte er zu dem Preisträger: „Severus!" Severus blickte Arthur an. Nicht den Minister, nicht Mr. Weasley, sondern Arthur, seinen Ordensbruder; seinen Verbündeten. Arthur flüsterte: „Severus, mach dir nichts draus!" Einmal kräftig ein- und ausatmend nahm Severus den Preis entgegen.

All die Worte, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, waren durch diesen einzelnen Buhruf zunichte gemacht worden. Es schien nicht mehr von Bedeutung, ein paar Worte an die Gäste dieser Verleihung zu richten. Es war nicht wichtig, dem Publikum mitzuteilen, wie er fühlte. Es war nicht wichtig, dass sie ihn vielleicht anders sehen würden, nachdem er sich geöffnet hatte. Denn das, und das wurde ihm in dem Moment klar, als jemand die Frechheit besaß, seine negative Meinung über ihn unverblümt kundzutun, würde sowieso niemals geschehen. Solang das verblassende Mal des Dunklen Lords auf seinem Unterarm verweilte und seine Vergangenheit nicht nur ihm vor Augen gehalten wurde, solange würde er keine aufrichtige Anerkennung erhalten. Was er auch sagen würde, es würde niemanden interessieren. Niemand würde seinen Worten glauben schenken, auch wenn er gerade in diesem Moment so bereit war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Warum sollte man etwas sagen, wenn niemand gewillt war zuzuhören und zu verstehen? So entschloss sich Severus dazu, nur mit wenigen Worten, die sehr denen von Albus ähnelten, allen Anwesenden zu danken, bevor er sich zurück zu seinem Platz begab. Nichts von dem, was ihm jahrelang auf der Zunge brannte, verließ seine Lippen.

Harry war enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von den Gästen, die nicht bereit waren zu applaudieren, als Severus nach vorn ging. Er selbst hatte erwägt zu klatschen, wollte aber nicht, dass sein Kollege zu der Annahme kam, alle Leute würden nur Beifall spenden, weil er, der berühmte Harry Potter, damit begonnen hatte. Es brauchte nur irgendjemanden, der den Applaus ins Rollen brachte. Selbst Dumbledore hielt sich zurück und, so dachte Harry, aus denselben Gründen wie er selbst. Jemand anderes musste es sein. Selbst Draco dürfte der erste sein. Harry wusste, dass alle mitklatschen würden, wenn nur eine einzige Person damit beginnen würde.

Bevor Harry mit der Überlegung spielte, Blickkontakt zu Neville oder Luna aufzunehmen, um ihnen per Geste zu verdeutlichen, dass sie klatschen sollten, war es auch schon zu spät. Minister Weasley hatte mit seiner Rede begonnen. Als Severus den Orden entgegennehmen wollte, geschah etwas, was Harry zutiefst betroffen machte. Jemand rief kurz, aber laut: „BUH!" Sein Kopf schoss in die andere Richtung. Harry blickte hinter sich, um denjenigen ausfindig zu machen, der so dreist war, einer wichtigen Veranstaltung wie dieser hier einen so bitteren Nachgeschmack zu verleihen. Er würde dem Verursacher nach der Verleihung gern den Kopf waschen, aber niemand schien es gewesen zu sein. Selbst Sirius blickte sich zunächst echauffiert um, bevor er zu Remus schaute und wegen Snapes peinlicher Situation frech zu grinsen begann. Das Grinsen verstarb ganz schnell, als Remus ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, denn seine Laune war aufgrund des unerhörten Vorfalls ebenfalls im Keller.

Harry blickte wieder zur Bühne, als Minister Weasley Severus aufforderte, ein paar Worte zu sagen. Durch Severus' steinerne, emotionslose Miene hindurch konnte Harry den bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck festmachen. Seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme während der kurzen Rede zeugte von fast unhörbar kleinen Abweichungen im Tonfall gegenüber der Sprechweise, die Severus normalerweise benutzte. Diese Abweichungen registrierte natürlich auch Albus, denn sie verdeutlichten für diejenigen, die den Zaubertränkemeister etwas näher kannten, wie tief getroffen Severus war. Severus war von dem Buhruf enttäuscht, war von den Gästen hier enttäuscht, war von der Gesellschaft enttäuscht… war von Harry enttäuscht?! Harry blickte hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore hinüber. Der erste Preisträger des Abends blickte zurück – mit trauriger Miene und ohne jegliches Zwinkern in den Augen. Dumbledore hatte gehofft, dass Severus Anerkennung finden würde. Er war es ihm schuldig, doch dieser Moment stellte eine Situation dar, die Dumbledore niemals manipulieren würde. Er wollte, dass die Gesellschaft dem Mann von sich aus einen Platz in ihr gab. Er wollte, dass Severus wusste, dass die Gesellschaft ihn aus freien Stücken aufnehmen wollte. Deshalb griff Dumbledore nicht ein. Deshalb klatschte er nicht als erster und deshalb sagte er auch jetzt nichts. Er blickte nur zu Harry!

Der Blickkontakt mit Dumbledore endete erst, als Harry seinen Namen hörte. Den hörte er nur, weil Minister Weasley einen Sonorus-Zauber angewandt hatte. Ansonsten hätte Harry nichts gehört, denn es herrschte ein Heidenlärm aufgrund des Beifalls für den letzten Preisträger des Abends. Der Beifall wurde mit jubelnden Zurufen und einem Blitzgewitter untermauert. Alles zusammen dröhnte ohrenbetäubender durch den Raum als bei Dumbledore. Die Leute klatschten so laut, dass Harry nicht einmal hörte, wie Sirius sagte, er solle nach vorn gehen.

Die Hälfte dieses Beifalls gehörte Severus, dachte Harry. Ernüchtert von dem Buhruf und dem fehlenden Applaus für einen Mann, der es heute am meisten verdient hatte, ging Harry nach vorn. Mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er des Ministers kurze Rede über sich ergehen und nahm ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus den Orden entgegen.

Harry wusste im Vorfeld, dass er der Letzte sein würde, der den Orden überreicht bekommen sollte. Er hatte sich in den Tagen zuvor den Kopf zermartert, was er denn sagen sollte. Er wollte in jedem Fall mehr sagen, als nur danke. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er jetzt zu den vergangenen Ereignissen weitere Worte verlieren musste, aber die richtigen kamen ihm nicht in den Sinn. Jedenfalls nicht sofort. Er wandte sich nach dem üblichen Händeschütteln und den Dankesbekundungen des Ministers bereits zum Gehen ab, als er plötzlich innehielt und sich noch einmal umdrehte, um doch zu den Anwesenden zu sprechen. Harry schloss für einige Momente die Augen. Jetzt waren sie plötzlich alle da, die Worte, die er mit bedächtiger Stimme an das Publikum richtete:

„Es ist schon ein wenig seltsam, jetzt hier zu stehen und den Orden des Merlin entgegenzunehmen. 'Der Junge der überlebte' und der viele Schulregeln brechen musste, um am Leben zu bleiben... Aber es fühlt sich auch richtig an, hier zu sein; und in diesem Moment wird mit bewusst, für wen ich hier stehe. Für euch! Für meine Familie und meine Freunde. Für das Wichtigste, für das es sich zu kämpfen und zu sterben lohnt. Ohne euch wäre ich nicht hier und deshalb kann ich ihn nicht nur für mich entgegennehmen, sondern stellvertretend für euch alle – für euch, die ihr meine Familie seid!", sagte Harry.

Nach dem letzten Satz herrsche atemlose Stille und er fühlte, dass er fortfahren musste, wenn er zu Ende bringen wollte, was er angefangen hatte.

„Wir alle haben in diesem Krieg verloren. Wir mussten Dinge tun, von denen wir glaubten, dass sie für die, die uns am Herzen liegen, das Beste wären, auch wenn wir nie genau herausfinden konnten, ob es auch wirklich so war. Wir trafen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, von denen wir glaubten, dass sie erforderlich wären, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Zu vielen Menschen hat dieser Krieg das Leben gekostet. Zu viele sind gestorben, damit ich leben konnte. Und auch ich glaubte mich gezwungen, Leid zufügen zu müssen, um noch Schlimmeres zu verhindern."

Nach seinem letzten Satz schweiften Harrys Augen über die Anwesenden und blieben für einen Moment auf der jungen Frau mit den roten, langen Haaren ruhen, die sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte, bevor er schwermütig seinen Blick von ihr abwandte, um mit dem, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, fortzufahren:

„Doch all das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ein einzelner Mann tat. Er hat es für uns getan. Er hat es getan, weil er es für das Richtige hielt.

Ich habe ihn nie so sehen können, wie er wirklich war. Niemand konnte es – niemand durfte es können! Zum Schluss konnte es vielleicht nicht einmal mehr er selbst. Zu sehr war er von seiner Aufgabe eingenommen. Zu groß war seine Sorge um uns und die anderen Schutzbefohlenen. Doch wir haben ihn nicht verstanden; haben uns nicht die Mühe gemacht, hinter den Spiegel sehen zu wollen. Wir haben ihn einzig nach dem Gesicht beurteilt, das er uns jahrelang zeigen musste.

Ich habe ihn einmal einen Feigling genannt. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich erkannte, dass ich damit völlig falsch lag. Ich denke, ich durfte es auch gar nicht früher erfahren. In Wahrheit war er nämlich der mutigste Mensch, dem ich je begegnen durfte. Das weiß ich jetzt und es ist Zeit, dass wir alle ihn für seine Taten ehren, die selbstloser nicht hätten sein können! Wir mögen vielleicht nur erahnen, auf was er sein Leben lang verzichten musste oder was er in all den Jahren hat durchmachen müssen. Alle Worte dieser Welt reichten nicht aus, sein Grauen zu erfassen. Ich empfinde tiefe, ehrliche Dankbarkeit, dass er mir stets zur Seite stand, auch wenn ich nicht vermochte, es immer gleich zu erkennen.

Ich verneige mich vor Ihnen, Professor Severus Snape!"

Harry verbeugte sich tief. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte fühlen, welche Kraft ihn dieser Schritt kostete. Er hielt es jedoch für erforderlich. Wieder gab es keinen anderen, der ihm diese Last hätte abnehmen können.

Man hörte jede Diele quietschen, als Harry die Stufen nach unten schritt, so still war es im Saal. Sein Blick hatte etwas seltsam Verträumtes. Er strahlte Zufriedenheit aus! Harry ging an einigen Tischen vorbei, so auch an dem von Severus. Dieser drehte sich um, sah nach oben und ergriff Harrys Arm, bevor er weitergehen konnte.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister erstaunt.

„Weil es jemand tun musste und nur ich konnte das tun, damit sie es auch glauben!", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. Als er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ, wurde Severus klar, das Harry damit auch die gesamte magische Gesellschaft meinte und nicht nur ihn selbst.

An seinem Tisch angelangt ließ sich Harry nieder. Jeder Gast war perplex, erstaunt oder berührt, doch keiner war in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun; so gewichtig lagen Harrys Worte allen noch in den Ohren.

Susan war die erste, die zu klatschen begann. Sofort folgte der gesamte Tisch mit Luna, Neville, dessen Großmutter, Draco und den beiden Hufflepuffs ihrem Beispiel. Susan wollte jedoch verdeutlichen, wem ihr Applaus galt. Er galt nämlich nicht Harry und seiner Rede, sondern Professor Snape, dem die Rede gewidmet war. So erhob sich Susan, drehte sich zu Professor Snape und klatschte ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln zu.

Der Tisch, von dem man als nächstes den erhofften Beifall hörte, war Harrys Tisch. Lupin war zusammen mit Hermine der erste, der sich klatschend erhoben hatte, gefolgt von Dumbledore, Harry und gleich darauf allen anderen, selbst dem sich zunächst sträubenden Sirius.

Wie Harry es vorhin gehofft hatte, würde eine klatschende Person ausreichen, um die anderen zu animieren. Weitere Gäste erhoben sich Beifall schenkend, bis letztendlich alle Leute standen, applaudierten und Severus ihre Anerkennung zukommen ließen.


	23. Wiesel & Frettchen

„Ich habe einmal zufällig ein Gespräch von Albus belauscht, in dem er erklärte, wie Slughorn für unser Sechstes zu uns gekommen ist – und wie stolz er auf dich und deine einmaligen Fähigkeiten sei!", vernahm Harry Hermines flüsternde Stimme an seinem Ohr. Als er sich zu ihr umwandte, lächelte sie nur.

Ron klopfte Harry wie ein Verrückter auf die Schulter, um ihm zu seiner grandiosen Rede zu gratulieren. Auch von anderen Seiten des Tisches konnte er immer Gesprächsfetzen auffangen. „Sehr gut...", „Verrückt…", „Einmalig!" Harry war zufrieden. Er legte Ron seinen Arm um die Schulter und wies mit dem Kopf zu dem Tisch, an dem ein sichtlich gerührter Severus zusammen mit Draco und den anderen saß, bevor er fragte: „Was denkst du? Können Wiesel und Frettchen auch Frieden schließen und eine Nacht zusammen feiern, als gäbe es keine Bosheit mehr in dieser Welt?"

Sein bester Freund wusste sofort, wen Harry meinte. Da auch er noch überwältigt war von den Geschehnissen der letzten Augenblicke, nickte er zuversichtlich mit Tränen in den Augen. Nichts anderes hatte Harry erwartet. „Jetzt weißt du, warum du und Hermine meine besten Freunde seid!", sagte er, doch er wartete keine Antwort ab. Stattdessen stand er auf und schob sich, während man ihm immer wieder auf die Schultern klopfte, zu dem Tisch durch, an dem Severus und die anderen saßen.

Harry legte dem schwarz gekleideten Preisträger seinen Arm um die Schulter, gleich so, als täte er es bei Ron und sagte lächelnd: „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nachher noch im Fuchsbau, Severus! Arthur und die anderen freuen sich schon."

Jetzt wandte er seinen Blick zu Draco und sagte leise: „Frettchen und Wiesel gehören beide zur Familie der Marder. Möchte wetten, dass ihr heute miteinander auskommen könnt und es sogar Spaß machen kann…" Etwas lauter sagte Harry: „Die Einladung gilt selbstverständlich auch für euch beide – Draco, Susan! Wir würden uns freuen, also bis nachher!" Harry wartete die Antwort nicht ab. Stattdessen blickte er in die Runde, klopfte leicht auf den Tisch und sagte: "Schöne Feier noch!" Danach ging er wieder zurück an seine Tisch.

„Und? Kommen sie?", wollte Ron wissen. Doch Hermine war es, die seine Frage beantwortete: „Wenn Harry so überzeugend war, wie vorhin mit seiner Rede, dann werden sie kommen! Vielleicht ein wenig später, aber sie werden mit uns feiern."

Harry sah sich einen Moment im Saal um. Danach blickte er zu allen, mit denen er sich noch im Fuchsbau treffen wollte. Sein Blick bedeutete: Gehen wir!

Severus' Gefühle fuhren nun wirklich Achterbahn. Er hatte sich so sehr in seinem Leben herbeigesehnt, endlich Anerkennung für sein Wirken zu erhalten. Für einen Augenblick hatte man ihm das doch tatsächlich noch verwehrt. Und was geschah dann? Severus hatte nie begriffen, warum Harry unbedingt Frieden mit ihm schließen wollte. Nie, bis heute! Harry wollte seine Ruhe! Er hatte nie im Mittelpunkt stehen wollen. Es war ihm weitaus mehr daran gelegen, tiefsinnige Worte über andere zu verlieren als über sich selbst zu sprechen. In Wahrheit hatte Harry nicht ein einziges Wort über sich gesagt. Im Gegenteil. Es war ersichtlich, dass er hier stellvertretend für alle stand. Severus wusste nicht, ob er jemals in der Lage sein würde, Harry das zu sagen, aber hier an dieser Stelle dankte er ihm in aller Stille. Wie konnte er den Hund nur Harry nennen? Warum musste er immer so abweisend sein?

„Du willst doch da nicht wirklich hingehen oder Onk… ähm… Severus?" Dracos Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Doch, ich werde! Du wirst auch mitkommen… und ich hoffe auch auf Miss Bones!", sagte Severus zuversichtlich. Ihm war ihr Blick auf Draco nicht entgangen, obgleich sein Patensohn davon nichts mitzubekommen schien.

„Ich werde Sie beide gern begleiten.", brachte sie mit trockener Kehle heraus, während sie selbst das Gefühl hatte, ihr Herz setze für einen Schlag aus.

Die, die sich mit Harry erhoben und den Raum verließen, benutzten in der Halle des Ministeriums nach und nach die Kamine, um direkt in den Fuchsbau zu gelangen. Molly war bereits etwas früher hergekommen, denn sie erwartete die Erscheinenden schon mit Kelchen voll Kürbissaft und Butterbier.

„Ich hoffe, Severus kommt nachher auch!", sagte sie gespielt drohend, bevor sie sich von Hermine versichern ließ, dass Harry wie immer sehr überzeugend war. Molly deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem überall verschiedene Getränke und Leckereien zum Vorschein kamen, woraufhin sich jeder einen Platz suchte. Die Zwillinge informierten mit kindlicher Vergnügtheit, sie hätten für nachher noch ein kleines Feuerwerk vorbereitet. Wenn es dunkel genug wäre, würden sie es im Garten des Fuchsbaus zünden.

Spät abends apparierten drei Gestalten im Schutz der Nacht in den Garten des Fuchsbaus. Severus' Augen glitten über die erleuchteten Fenster. Aus dem Inneren konnten sie Lachen und Freude vernehmen – Geräusche, die in der Regel verstummten, wenn Severus auf der Bildfläche erschien. Das hatte er oft genug in seinem Leben erleben müssen. Der Zaubertrankmeister spürte, wie ihn der Mut zu verlassen schien. Als er sich zu Dracos Befriedigung wieder abwenden wollte, spürte er die sanfte Berührung von Miss Bones an seinem Unterarm. „Sie wollen Sie auch feiern, Professor Snape! Bitte lassen Sie es doch zu.", sagte Miss Bones mit ruhiger Stimme.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was Harry da nur angerichtet hatte? Im nächsten Moment wurde er sich jedoch darüber bewusst, dass Miss Bones Recht hatte. So ließ er sich von ihr zurückhalten, ging mit den beiden zur Tür und klopfte.

Die Tür wurde laut rumpelnd aufgerissen. Sirius stand vor ihm. Sein Lächeln verließ nur kurz sein Gesicht, aber als er sich Harrys Worte in den Kopf rief, lächelte Sirius erneut. „Severus! Endlich... Wir haben uns schon ernsthaft Sorgen um euch gemacht. Wir haben schon alle auf euch gewartet!", begrüßte er die drei, während er ihnen mit aufgeweckt fuchtelnden Händen zu verstehen gab, endlich hereinzukommen. Harry drückte dem verdutzten Zaubertrankmeister ein Butterbier in die Hand und führte ihn zu den anderen an den Tisch. Er bemerkte, dass sich Draco aufgrund der gesamten Situation leicht unwohl fühlte, aber Harry ignorierte das. Schließlich ging es hier nicht um ihn, sondern um dessen Patenonkel. Außerdem hätte Draco schließlich nicht mitkommen müssen, doch das stand ganz außer Frage, was Harry natürlich voll bewusst war. Eben gerade deshalb hatte er ihn auch eingeladen.

Susan unterhielt sich eine Weile mit Draco. Mit seinen Antworten hielt er sich sehr kurz, worüber er sich selbst ärgerte. Als sie den Platz neben ihm verließ, weil Mr. Weasley sie zu sich heranwinkte, wünschte sich Draco jedoch, sie würde wieder bei ihm sitzen. Sie war die einzige, die sich mit ihm unterhielt, denn Severus war in ein Gespräch mit Granger vertieft. So schaute Draco bekümmert und gelangweilt auf sein Butterbier und seufzte.

Nur um Harry einen Gefallen zu erweisen, überredete Ron sich dazu, kurz neben Draco Platz zu nehmen. Frei von der Leber weg fragte er den verdutzt dreinblickenden Blonden nicht sehr ernst: „Sag mal… Meinst du, wir hätte alle Freunde werden können, wenn dich der Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt hätte?"

Draco schnaubte wegen eines unterdrückten Lachers, antwortete jedoch etwas abschätzig: „Ich denke nicht!" Damit seine Antwort nicht falsch verstanden wurde, fügte er ehrlich hinzu: „Wenn ich in Gryffindor gelandet wäre, hätte mein Vater mich gevierteilt! Demzufolge hättet ihr mich nach den ersten Weihnachtsferien gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen…" Ron lachte erst, aber er stockte, weil Dracos Gesicht von solcher Ernsthaftigkeit gezeichnet war, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Draco war wirklich der Ansicht, dass sein Vater ihn sehr hart bestraft hätte, wäre er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen.

Einen lockeren Umgangston mit seinen Eltern war Draco nicht gewohnt. Er verfolgte daher überrascht und vielleicht etwas neidisch, wie offenherzig die Weasleys mit ihren Kindern umsprangen. Draco hätte nie gewagt, mit seinem Vater eine Diskussion zu beginnen, wenn dieser zu einer Sache erst einmal nein gesagt hatte. Die Zwillinge hingegen nörgelten geradezu und rangen durch ihre Hartnäckigkeit ihrem Vater doch noch die Zustimmung ab, nachher eine selbst erfundene Rakete namens Himmelsschlange zünden zu dürfen, die sich eigentlich noch in der Testphase befand. Hätte Draco versucht, seinen Vater umzustimmen, wäre eine Ohrfeige und der Satz „Treib es nicht zu weit!" das einzige, was er erwarten durfte. Widerspruch vertrug sich nie mit Gehorsam. Ron und Draco fanden nach einem Moment doch noch einen gemeinsamen Nenner für eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung: Quidditch!

Die meisten Gäste befanden sich am späten Abend bereits im Garten, obwohl die Zwillinge erst mit ihren Vorbereitungen zum Feuerwerk begannen. Susan, Draco und Severus saßen noch gemütlich mit Molly, Remus und Tonks in der Küche. Von draußen rief Ron wie ein aufgeregtes Kind herein: „Kommt endlich raus, sonst verpasst ihr noch alles!"

Tonks rollte mit den Augen und sagte gelangweilt: „Feuerwerk…"

Remus lachte nur, während Severus trocken sagte: „Glauben Sie mir, Tonks. Feuerwerk von den Weasley-Zwillingen stellt alles andere in den Schatten! Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung…"

Remus ermutigte Tonks, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen. Als endlich auch Molly vor die Tür gegangen war, fasste sich Susan ein Herz und sagte: „Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass es schon sehr spät ist, aber ich möchte über eine wichtige Sache mit Ihnen reden. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen hätten, würde ich Sie gern zu mir Nachhaus einladen…" Sie wollte es wirklich nicht so klingen lassen, als wolle sie ein Date mit ihm. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie ihn in Snapes Gegenwart fragte.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte ungläubig: „Was denn? Heute noch?" Entmutigt nickte Susan. Stöhnend fragte er: „Können Sie nicht jetzt sagen, um was es geht?"

Susan kam ins Stocken: „Ich… Ich… Nein, es wäre keine gute Idee, im Haus meines Vorgesetzten über das zu sprechen, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe!" Wieder stöhnte Draco, was Severus mit einem leichten Tritt auf seinen Fuß kommentierte, bevor er aufstand, um die beiden allein zu lassen. Severus hatte ihm eingebläut, nett zu sein. Dazu gehörte offenbar, einer Dame einen Wunsch nicht abzuschlagen. Vielleicht ahnte sein Pate jedoch nur, dass es wirklich um etwas Wichtiges ging.

„Also gut…", sagte Draco und stand auf. „Aber nicht heute Nacht! Ich… ich… wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mit mir das Feuerwerk ansehen gehen?", sagte er und hielt ihr völlig unvermittelt seine Hand entgegen. Susan ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm vor die Tür des Fuchsbaus geleiten. Als die Show der Zwillinge, immer von vielen Ahs und Ohs begleitet, bereits in vollem Gange war, stand Harry unvermittelt neben Draco und bemerkte, wie er und Susan Bones zusammen in den Himmel blickten.

„Wir müssen noch anstoßen!", sprach Harry ihn von der Seite an.

Draco antwortete gewohnt unwirsch: „Auf was?" Gleich nachdem die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht nur die falsche Antwort war, sondern er sich erneut im Ton vergriffen hatte. Wieder einmal hatte er eine Gelegenheit verpasst, in welcher er hätte netter sein können.

Harry jedoch ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er sah die noch halbvolle Butterbierflasche in Dracos Händen und hob einfach seine. „Auf den Sieg, auf Severus… Auf dich! Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft!", sagte Harry fröhlich. Während er ihm zuprostete, erinnerte er sich an den großen, bärenartigen Patronus.

Kurz bevor Draco einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Flasche nahm, hörte Harry ihn etwas Ähnliches murmeln wie: „…auf Severus…". Danach entfernte sich Harry wieder.

Draco wandte sich Susan zu, die ihn wegen seines Verhaltens Harry gegenüber ungläubig anstarrte. „Ich hasse ihn nicht. Nicht mehr... Was ich hasse ist seine Leichtigkeit.", rechtfertigte sich Draco mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie glaubte, ihn zu verstehen, als sie sein gequältes Lächeln bemerkte. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt versucht, seine Hand zu nehmen, um ihm Trost zu spenden, gerade weil sie wusste, dass sie ihm in sehr naher Zukunft eine grausame Wahrheit offenbaren würde. Ihr Mut versagte und ihre Hand verweilte weiterhin nervös zuckend an ihrer Hüfte, als wäre sie mit der Entscheidung des Kopfes nicht einverstanden. Es hatte sie schon Überwindung gekostet, ihn um diese Einladung zu bitten. Susan war froh, dass er nicht abgelehnt hatte, sondern nur um einen anderen Zeitpunkt bat.

Später in der Nacht ließen die Zwillinge noch magisch Musik erschallen. Der Garten der Weasleys wurde unter einem Wetterzauber der Zwillinge zum Tanzparkett, auf dem sich die Pärchen mitten im Winter auf grünstem Rasen und bei angenehmer Wärme drehten.

Die Damen wollten nacheinander ein Tänzchen mit dem „berühmten Harry Potter" hinlegen, wie sie ihn scherzhaft nannten. Als erstes war Molly dran, die sich trotz ihrer Körperfülle als verdammt gute Tänzerin herausstellte. Gerade rechtzeitig zum Abklatschen erschien Arthur.

„Harry, ich bin dran!", sagte Tonks fröhlich und schmiss sich ihm herzlich in die Arme, doch Harry hatte bemerkt, dass sie lediglich gestolpert war und das zu überspielen versuchte.

Irgendwo aus der Menge hörte man Remus gespielt eifersüchtig rufen: „Hey… nicht so nah ran, ja!" Gleich darauf ertönte Sirius' unverkennbares Gelächter. Harry versuchte, sich ein wenig mit Tonks zu unterhalten.

Als er fragte, ob Remus und sie sich nicht in irgendeiner Art auch offiziell liieren wollten, antwortete sie betrübt: „Das ist alles etwas kompliziert, Harry, aber wir bleiben am Ball! Wenn etwas ansteht, dann bekommst du eine Einladung, ja?" Plötzlich vermutete Harry, dass Tonks kurz vor Weihnachten im Fuchsbau bereits etwas in dieser Richtung bekannt geben wollte, aber Remus sie ständig zurückhielt. Was sollte da kompliziert sein, fragte sich Harry, denn nach Tonks Gesichtsausdruck schien ihr irgendetwas schwer zu schaffen zu machen, doch am Ende schaute sie wieder fröhlich drein.

Mit Tonks, dachte Harry, hätte er lieber als letztes tanzen sollen, denn sie trat ihm versehentlich so häufig auf die Füße, dass die mittlerweile schon wehtaten, doch sie lachte bei jedem ihrer Fehltritte und entschuldigte sich mehrere Male, was Harry wiederum zum lachen brachte. Sie war auf ihre unbeholfene Art und Weise äußerst niedlich. Remus schien seine Eifersucht wenig vorgetäuscht zu haben, denn er näherte sich nach nur wenigen Minuten und klatschte ungeniert ab. „Ich übernehme ab hier! Ihr tanzt mir viel zu dicht. Außerdem hab ich festes Schuhwerk an…", sagte er scherzend, was ihm einen liebevollen Knuff von Tonks auf seinen Oberarm einbrachte.

„Da Remus dich deiner Tanzpartnerin beraubt hat", sagte Sirius, der seinem Patensohn eine sich sträubende Anne in den Arm drückte, bevor er fortfuhr, „kannst du die zweite Hälfte dieses bezaubernden Musikstücks gern mit meiner besseren Hälfte tanzen!" Sie blickte Sirius böse an, bevor sie sich dazu entschloss, sich vor all den Menschen nicht die Blöße zu geben.

Resignierend ließ sie sich von Harry führen, während sie nicht ernsthaft meckerte: „Ich kann nicht einmal tanzen, aber er meinte, schlimmer als meine Vorgängerin wäre ich bestimmt nicht. Na ja, ich weiß eh nicht, was der ganze Rummel um dich soll." Harry zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Für mich bist du nur Harry – der Patensohn von dem großen Kind da hinten.", sagte sie, als sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Sirius nickte, doch während sie wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfte, lächelte sie die ganze Zeit über. Nach zwei Minuten atmete Anne erleichtert aus, denn der Song endete und somit konnte sie die Tanzfläche verlassen, nachdem sie sich bei Harry für die ausgezeichnete Führung bedankt hatte.

„Hallo Harry!", sagte Susan etwas schüchtern. „Mrs. Weasley und Hermine haben gesagt, jede anwesende Frau muss mit dir ein Tänzchen hinlegen. Na ja und hier bin ich…", fügte sie unsicher hinzu, doch Harry nahm ihr all die Scheu und führte sie über die Tanzfläche.

Susan schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie während des Tanzens reden sollte, weshalb Harry den Anfang machte: „Schön, dass du mich weiterhin duzt! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, weil du ja jetzt im Ministerium eine große Nummer bist…"

„Quatsch… ne große Nummer.", wiederholte sie augenrollend und abwertend, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hast du schon mit Draco getanzt?", fragte Harry unverblümt, worüber Susan einen Moment aufgescheucht schien, aber nichts erwiderte. „Komm schon, du musst zumindest ein Mal mit ihm tanzen!", ermutigte er sie, denn er ahnte etwas. „Er tanzt bestimmt gut und…"

Doch Harry kam nicht dazu auszureden, denn Susan unterbrach und bestätigte schwärmend: „Ja, er tanzt toll! Das weiß ich noch vom Weihnachtsball…"

Er stutzte, was sie bemerkte und so grinste sie nur verlegen, nachdem Harry schmunzelnd gefragt hatte: „Das weißt du noch?" Der Tanz endete und Susan bedankte sich bei Harry, der ihr nochmals nahe legte, jemand Bestimmtes aufzufordern.

Als Harry sich noch immer lächelnd umdrehte, stand sie plötzlich vor ihm: Ginny. Sein Lächeln verblasste langsam, während ihre Augen ihn paralysierten. Dann fragte er sich, warum einzig ihr Anblick noch immer dafür sorgte, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und sein Bauch so verrückt spielte, als hätte ihm George eine Kotzpastille unter das Butterbier gemischt. „Möchtest du tanzen, Ginny?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nur deswegen bei ihm stand. Sie schenkte ihm ihr süßestes Lächeln und nickte, bevor er, wie in Hogwarts bei Professor McGonagall gelernt, eine Hand an ihre Hüfte legte und wartete, bis er ihre zierliche Hand in seiner wiederfand.

Während sie tanzten, sagte keiner ein Wort, aber sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. In ihm kamen all die schönen Erinnerungen mit ihr hoch, aber auch der schmerzende Stich im Herzen wegen dem, was er ihr antun musste, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ginny schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, weswegen auch sie nichts sagte, sondern ihn nur mit verträumtem und manchmal wehmütigem Blick ansah. Die Musik verstummte langsam, doch Ginny und Harry schienen in ihrem Moment so gefangen zu sein, dass sie sich noch ohne Musik einen Augenblick zu den sanften Tönen bewegten, die jeder aus seinem Herzen vernahm.

Rechtzeitig, bevor die Musik wieder erklang, fand er Hermine in seinen Armen, die ihn eher umarmte, als eine Tanzposition einzunehmen. „Hey, was würde Ron dazu sagen, wenn wir so eng miteinander tanzen?", fragte Harry scherzend.

„Du wärst der einzige, mit dem Ron mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in einen FKK-Urlaub schicken würde!", antwortete sie scherzend, bevor sie ihre Position anpasste und mit ihrem besten Freund zu tanzen begann.

„Was war denn das eben mit Ginny?", fragte sie neugierig grinsend, denn ihr war nicht entfallen, wie die beiden miteinander umgegangen waren. Betroffen blickte Harry zu Boden, bevor Hermine mitleidig sagte: „Ach Harry, ich wünschte, du würdest dein Glück finden!"

Grinsend erwiderte Harry: „Wie du und Ron?" Doch hier verschwand ihr Lächeln und sie war diejenige, die mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu Boden blickte. „Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht heute, Harry… ein anderes Mal.", wich sie aus, so dass ihm nichts anderes blieb, als nur zu nicken.

Sie wechselte schnell das Thema und sagte leise, als wäre es ein Geheimnis: „Ich hab mir vorhin einen Spaß draus gemacht und Snape zum Tanz aufgefordert!" Mit großen Augen forderte er sie auf weiterzuerzählen. Sie kam dem nach und schilderte: „Ich hab erst gedacht, er würde jeden Moment seinen Zauberstab zücken und mir eine Beinklammer verpassen, damit er spottend fragen kann, wie ich damit in Erwägung ziehen möchte, das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Aber dann… er hat sich tatsächlich höflich für mein Interesse bedankt und mit den Worten abgelehnt, dass er aus der Übung sei und mir eine peinliche Situation ersparen möchte. Ist das zu fassen? Er ist höflich geblieben!"

Während beide sich langsam drehend bewegten, lachte Harry schnaubend und vermutete laut: „Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er dir eh keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen kann…" Dann fügte er flüsternd hinzu: „Er schaut übrigens gerade unauffällig hier her!"

Aber als Hermine zu Snape hinüberschaute, blickte der in eine ganz andere Richtung und sie erklärte: „Ach Blödsinn, der ist wie Mad-Eye. Der beobachtet alles und jeden. Ich denke nicht, dass er zu uns geschaut hat, nur weil ich ihn vorhin gefragt habe…"

„Was, wenn er ja gesagt hätte?", fragte er seine beste Freundin.

Sie antwortete nur etwas schnippisch: „Was denkst du denn von mir? Dass ich sage: Sollte nur ein Scherz sein, denn eigentlich will ich nicht mit Ihnen tanzen? Natürlich hätte ich mit ihm getanzt!"

Nachdem Harry mit allen Damen getanzt hatte, war er etwas erschöpft und zog sich still unter einem Baum zurück, doch das rege, ausgelassene Treiben beobachtete er weiterhin, während er sich ab und an die Butterbierflasche zum Mund führte. Ja, sogar Susan tanzte noch mit ihrem Schwarm, während Severus seinem Patensohn, wenn dies auch nicht für alle ersichtlich war, wohlwollend zunickte. Harry lächelte und schloss die Augen. Nicht viel später schlief er ein. Hier und heute war er glücklich.


	24. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Als ob er nicht hierher gehören würde zappelte Harry unruhig auf seinem Stuhl im Lehrerzimmer herum. Severus saß ihm gegenüber und blätterte gelangweilt im Tagespropheten, während altbekannte Gesichter und neue Lehrer den Raum betraten und sich in kleinen Grüppchen zu Gesprächen hinreißen ließen. Interessiert las er einen Artikel, der unbebildert auf der vorletzten Seite unter einer großen Anzeige von „Weasley's zauberhafte Zauberscherze" zu finden war:

„In den Morgenstunden des gestrigen Tages wurde ein junger Mann mit unbekannter Identität ins St. Mungos eingeliefert. Zunächst schien es sich bei dem Opfer einer magischen Auseinandersetzung um einen Muggel zu handeln, doch eine Blutuntersuchung brachte zum Vorschein, dass es sich um einen reinblütigen Zauberer handelt. Die Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille steht vor einem Rätsel, denn der junge Mann ist stark unterernährt, weist am ganzen Körper Spuren von körperlichen und magischen Misshandlungen auf und ist, obwohl ein Vergissmich-Zauber ausgeschlossen werden darf, nicht ansprechbar."

Als Severus den Tagespropheten beiseite legte, blickte er zu Harry hinüber und fragte belustigt: „Hummeln im Hintern, Harry?" Harry verzog das Gesicht, aber Severus lächelte nur, bevor er ermutigend, aber leise zum Besten gab: „Keine Sorge! Ich bin mir sicher, nachdem Sie dazu fähig waren, die Welt vom Dunklen Lord zu befreien, dass Sie auch dazu in der Lage sind, eine Klasse voller lernunwilliger Dummköpfe zu meistern!" Mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln versuchte Harry, seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Nachdem Albus – Harry durfte jetzt alle Kollegen beim Vornamen nennen – das Lehrerzimmer als letzter betreten hatte, bat dieser um Aufmerksamkeit. Alle Lehrer, von denen Harry fünf noch nie gesehen hatte, setzten sich um den runden Tisch herum. Jetzt wurde es ernst, dachte Harry, weswegen er gebannt auf die Worte des Direktors wartete, um ja nichts zu verpassen. „Jetzt erst einmal, das wird mir niemand verübeln, für jeden eine Tasse Tee und etwas Gebäck!", sagte der alte Zauberer und klatschte in die Hände.

Hauselfen deckten den Tisch in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Harry schwindlig werden ließ. Nur für einen kurzen Moment entdeckte er Dobby, der ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ. Offenbar waren jetzt alle Hauselfen wieder zurück in Hogwarts. Immer wieder blickte Harry gespannt zu Albus, während alle anderen über die Kekse und Cremetörtchen herfielen und sich ihren Tee schmecken ließen. In seiner Schulzeit hatte Harry immer gedacht, die Lehrer würden hier wirklich wichtige Themen besprechen, aber offenbar ging man alles sehr gelassen an.

Durch die Tasse Tee nun nicht mehr so aufgeregt lauschte Harry den Worten des Direktors, der sagte: „So, meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Der Minister hat empfohlen, und da bin ich voll seiner Meinung, dass Hogwarts nicht erst im September öffnen sollte. Viele der damaligen Schüler sind von ihren besorgten Eltern noch vor den UTZ-Prüfungen von der Schule genommen worden. Unser Harry hier", Albus winkte mit einer Hand in Harrys Richtung, damit die neuen Lehrer wussten, wer gemeint war, bevor er fortfuhr, „war einer der wenigen, die die Schule und die UTZ-Prüfung zu Ende gebracht haben, bevor Hogwarts letztendlich aufgrund des Krieges geschlossen werden musste."

Albus ließ gelassen fünf Stückchen Zucker in seine Tasse fallen und erläuterte kurz darauf: „Das Problem, das ich sehe ist, dass Hogwarts und andere Schulen über viele Jahre geschlossen waren. Jahrelang gab es keine Einschulungen, keine Erstklässler. Hogwarts selbst war über knapp vier Jahre ohne einen einzigen Schüler. Das bedeutet, dass wir eine Menge Schüler bekommen werden. Sie alle werden über einen unterschiedlichen Bildungsstand verfügen. Einige der Jungen und Mädchen, da bin ich mir sicher, wurden Zuhause von ihren Eltern unterrichtet, während andere sich ihr Wissen durch Selbstunterrichtung angeeignet haben. Das sind Fakten, die wir bedenken müssen. Es wäre nicht klug, Schüler aus drei verlorenen Jahrgängen einfach in die erste Klasse zu stecken, ohne auf ihren Kenntnisstand Rücksicht zu nehmen. Unterforderte Schüler können sich oftmals zu Unruhestiftern entwickeln." Die Situation schrie gerade danach, dass Severus aufgrund dieser Bemerkung grinsend zu Harry hinüberblickte und Harry grinste frech zurück.

Albus erklärte weiter: „Der Anfang des neuen Schuljahres wird für uns alle etwas schwierig werden, denn ich möchte, dass Sie, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die Schülerinnen und Schüler individuell und sehr genau auf ihren Wissensstand prüfen. Nur aufgrund ihrer Kenntnisse sollen sie später einer Klasse zugeordnet werden, die wieder nach den alten Regeln unterrichtet werden kann. Fragen?"

Harry hob zögerlich die Hand, aber Albus lächelte und sagte vertraut: „Du brauchst dich nicht zu melden, Harry!"

Verschämt grinsend sagte Harry: „Entschuldigen Sie… ist nur Angewohnheit." Harry holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er fragte: „Ist das jetzt so gemeint, dass zunächst alle Schüler ohne Vorsortierung in drei, vier Klassen kommen… Wir Lehrer gehen mit ihnen den Grundstoff der ersten Klasse durch, schreiben Test, machen mündliche und praktische Prüfungen und entscheiden dann aufgrund der Resultate, ob sie bereits für die zweite Klasse in Frage kämen? Und dann geht's mit der zweiten Klasse noch einmal von vorn los… bis zur dritten?! So… meinen Sie… oder… wie genau denn sonst…?"

Unsicher verstummte Harry, weil alle ihn anblickten. Mit zwinkernden Augen sagte Albus enthusiastisch: „Harry! Ich muss dir danken. Minister Weasley und ich hatten zwar einen anderen Unterrichtsplan entworfen, aber deiner scheint mir einleuchtender zu sein. Vor allem einfacher…" Albus blickte auf eine faustdicke Akte vor ihm, die er mit seinem Zauberstab einfach verschwinden ließ. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er war dankbar, dass er sich beim ersten Lehrertreffen nicht zum Volltrottel gemacht hatte.

„Die Elf- und Zwölfjährigen, die sowieso das erste Mal zur Schule gehen würden, werden wie üblich im September eingeschult. Diejenigen, die Schuljahre missen mussten, werden solange geprüft, bis für sie eine Klasse mit dem entsprechenden Bildungsstand gefunden wurde. Das möchten wir bis September erreichen! Hat sonst noch jemand Fragen?" Albus blickte seine Lehrkörper an und sagte dann: „Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen spätestens übermorgen einige Informationen zukommen lassen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, schon jetzt Test- und Prüfungsaufgaben vorzubereiten, mit denen Sie den Kenntnisstand Ihrer Schüler überprüfen können. Ach, eine Sache noch, Severus?" Alle blickten zu Severus, bevor Albus fragte: „Wärst du bereit, wieder Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein? Das hatte ich noch nicht gefragt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!"

Severus überlegte nicht lang und antwortete sofort: „Natürlich, Albus!"

Das Abendessen ließ Harry ausfallen, denn er grübelte bereits über seinen ersten Testbogen, den er den Schülern geben wollte. Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit in seiner Muggelschule, als ein Lehrer für einen anderen eingesprungen war, der wegen einer Operation die nächsten Monate ausfallen würde. Der hatte auch einen Bogen verteilt, um zu sehen, was die Schüler wussten und was nicht. In dieser Art gestaltete Harry seinen Test mit Fragen wie:

Hast du schon einmal von Rotkappen, Hinkepanks, Kappas, Kelpies oder Grindelohs gehört? (kurze Erläuterung anfügen)

Weiß du, wie man einen Werwolf erkennt?

Wie viele Unverzeihliche gibt es? (nenne sie)

Nenne drei Flüche (und ggf. einen passenden Abwehrzauber), die einen Zauberer außer Gefecht setzen!

Bist du mit zauberstab- oder wortloser Magie vertraut? (nenne Beispiele)

Nachdem das Abendessen in der großen Halle offiziell beendet sein musste, hörte Harry ein lautes Plop. „Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby ist so froh, Harry Potter wieder zu sehen! So froh!!"

Harry grinste den Hauselfen an und grüßte: „Dobby! Schön dich zu sehen. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, wenn nicht in Hogwarts?"

Dobby hüpfte aufgeregt und vor Freude strahlend herum, als er antwortete: „Professor McGonagall hat Dobby und all die anderen Hauselfen in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor die Schule schließen musste. Nur zwei Hauselfen blieben hier. Dobby war traurig darüber, dass er nicht einer von den zweien sein durfte." Der Elf ließ die Ohren hängen, aber von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er wieder fröhlich, als er sagte: „Dobby ist ja so glücklich, dass Harry Potter wieder in Hogwarts ist!" Die beiden unterhielten sich eine Weile. Der Hauself schien vor Freude fast ein wenig überdreht, aber vielleicht war Harry seinen kleinen Freund nur nicht mehr gewohnt.

Nach einer Weile erklärte Dobby: „Dobby hat etwas gefunden, das er Harry Potter geben möchte!" Mit großen Augen beobachtete Harry, wie Dobby unter einer seinen vielen Strickmützen ein gefaltetes Stück Papier herauszog. Er reichte es Harry und sagte: „Dobby glaubt, dass das hier für Harry Potter sein muss!" Eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehend entfaltete Harry das schmutzige, an den Ecken ausgefranste Stückchen Pergament. In ihm befand sich ein großer, grauer Schlüssel.

„Warum glaubst du, dass das für mich ist?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Dobby erklärte mit flüsternder Stimme: „Dobby hat es erst jetzt gefunden. Es hat Kreacher gehört!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und erklärte: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Hauselfen haben keinen Besitz…!" Dobby kniff die Augen zusammen und stellte ein Bein vor, damit Harry die rosafarbenen Socken mit den gelben Sonnen darauf sehen konnte. Lächelnd verbesserte sich Harry: „Gut, außer Winky und dir hat kein Hauself einen eigenen Besitz. Das kann nicht von Kreacher sein! Außerdem ist der schon lange tot…"

Dobby nickte und erklärte: „Dobby hat Kreacher nicht gut leiden können, aber Dobby hat Kreacher nie gewünscht, draußen einfach tot umzufallen."

Es war Dobby, der den betagten Hauself der Familie Black auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände mitten auf dem Rasen gefunden hatte. Was Kreacher dort wollte, hatte er mit ins Grab genommen. Der Hauself gestand mit hoher Stimme: „Dobby hat Kreacher lange Zeit beobachtet. Dobby hat gesehen, wie Kreacher manchmal Dinge unter einer losen Diele in der Küche versteckt hat! Erst heute Abend, als wir Hauselfen zurück nach Hogwarts gerufen wurden, da hat Dobby unter die Diele geschaut. Harry Potter war Kreachers letzter Meister. Deswegen weiß Dobby, dass alles Harry Potter gehört, was Kreacher gehört hat."

Nachdem Dobby ihn alleingelassen hatte, starrte Harry auf den schweren, eisernen Schlüssel und fragte sich selbst, wozu der gut sein sollte. Ein Schlüssel wofür? Und warum hat Kreacher ihn versteckt? Harry wickelte den Schlüssel wieder in das Pergament ein und legte ihn in die Schublade seines Nachttisches.

Die Briefe an die Schüler waren raus. Sogar denen, die längst erwachsen waren, gab Professor Dumbledore die Möglichkeit, ihren Schulabschluss nachholen zu können. So staunte Draco nicht schlecht, als auch er einen Brief erhielt.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

aufgrund der Umstände der letzten Jahre konnten viele Schüler, darunter auch Sie, ihren Schulabschluss und die UTZ-Prüfung nicht absolvieren. Trotzdem Sie bereits mit beiden Beinen im Leben stehen, biete ich Ihnen die Möglichkeit, das siebte Schuljahr beenden und die notwendigen Prüfungen ablegen zu können. Sie können entweder Anfang März mit einer ins Leben gerufenen Aufbauklasse beginnen, um Ihre Kenntnisse aufzufrischen oder ab September die siebte Klasse besuchen.

Die Entscheidung, ob Sie von dieser Möglichkeit Gebrauch machen, liegt ganz bei Ihnen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Schulleiter von Hogwarts"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Die letzte Klasse nachholen? Das auch noch mit Schülern, die sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt waren und er als Erwachsener mittendrin? Mit Sicherheit würde dies eine interessante Erfahrung werden. Neue Schüler, neue Lehrer… in einer Zeit des Friedens. „Vielleicht…?", dachte Draco laut. Abrupt schüttelte er den Kopf und warf den Brief achtlos auf seinen Tisch.

Mit grollendem Magen marschierte Draco in die große Halle. Erst in zwei Wochen würde die Schule mit den Aufbauklassen beginnen, weswegen zum Essen nur die Lehrertische gedeckt waren. Wortlos grüßte Draco die Lehrer, die er nicht alle kannte, während er auf einen freien Platz zusteuerte. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er links neben sich einen aufgewühlten, in Pergament blätternden und in Büchern nachschlagenden Harry.

„Meine Güte, Harry… Hast du kein Büro für so was?", fragte Draco genervt, als er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch zur Seite schob, welches definitiv zu dicht an seinem Teller lag.

„Oh, tut mir Leid…", antwortete Harry, der seine ausgebreiteten Unterrichtsstoffe auf dem Tisch umherschob, damit Draco nicht belästigt werden würde.

„Um Himmels Willen, Potter! Passen Sie doch auf!", grollte die Stimme links von Harrys. Versehentlich hatte er mit einem Buch die Kaffeetasse von Severus erwischt, deren Inhalt sich über dessen Teller ergossen hatte. Ungläubig starrte Harry auf die Toastkrümel, die in dem Teller schwammen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und machte das Missgeschick rückgängig. Gleich darauf zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin Harrys Bücher und Pergamentrollen auf der Stelle verschwanden.

„Wo sind sie hin? Wo haben Sie meine Bücher hingezaubert?", fragte Harry panisch.

Severus erwiderte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Da, wo sie hingehören: in Ihr Büro. Jetzt erweisen Sie uns allen die Höflichkeit, in Ruhe frühstücken zu können. Und tun Sie sich selbst auch den Gefallen, Harry. Sie machen sich noch verrückt!"

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass Harrys Teller unbenutzt war und fragte nebenbei: „Hast du noch nichts gegessen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, machte aber keine Anstalten, beim Buffet zuzugreifen.

„Ich werde in mein Büro gehen!", sagte Harry nervös.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und befahl mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme: „Sie bleiben hier sitzen und frühstücken!" Als ob es abgesprochen war legte Draco zwei Scheiben Toast auf Harrys Teller und rückte danach die Butter in Reichweite.

Severus konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie es Harry erging. Er selbst war in fast dem gleichen Alter, als er in Hogwarts zu lehren begann. Allerdings hatte er nach außen hin nie gezeigt, wie aufgeregt er war oder wie ihn die Arbeit zu Beginn zu überfordern schien. Harry machte genau das Gegenteil. Neben ihm zu sitzen war genauso nervenaufreibend, als würde man neben einem Bienenstock frühstücken. Ermutigend sagte Severus: „Sie werden schnell Routine gewinnen. Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf über Ihre Arbeit. Die Schüler merken sowieso nicht, ob Sie einen Fehler machen oder nicht."

Resignierend antwortete Harry: „Wenn ich eine kleine Hermine in meiner Klasse habe, wird das sehr wohl rauskommen…" Um Harry nicht zu beunruhigen, stimmte er dessen Aussage nur innerlich mit einem Schmunzeln zu.

Den zweiten Toast zu essen war bereits eine Qual. Draco hingegen ließ es sich schmecken. Er hatte so häufig zugegriffen und sein Essen in hoher Geschwindigkeit verputzt, dass Harry erstaunt fragte: „Hast du schon immer so viel essen können?" Draco öffnete nicht sofort den Mund. Dieses Mal machte er etwas, was er selten tat – er dachte nach, bevor er antwortete.

Letztendlich erwiderte Draco: „Vielleicht hab ich nur Langeweile?"

Nachdenklich blickte Harry auf seine angebissene Scheibe Toast. Er versetzte sich in Draco hinein und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass sein Leben tatsächlich langweilig sein musste. Draco hatte keinen Job, keine Freundin, obwohl Harry hier grinsen musste, und offenbar hatte er keine zeitfüllenden Hobbys. Er wohnte, wie er selbst, in Hogwarts und hatte nichts zu tun. Harry blinzelte. Es kam ihm eine Idee.

Mutig fragte er: „Wenn du Langeweile hast… vielleicht kannst du mir helfen, meine Erinnerungen an den Unterricht etwas aufzufrischen?" Fragend blickte ihn Draco an, während er von einem Toast mit Rührei abbiss. Harry erklärte: „In Verteidigung meine ich. Ich versuche seit Tagen, mir den Unterricht ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, um Fragebögen für die Schüler zu erstellen… Ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass ich wichtige Dinge vergessen habe."

Draco stöhnte auf und empfahl: „Frag Severus…"

Severus hatte das Gespräch verfolgt und erwiderte gelassen: „Keine Chance! Ich bin mit meinen eigenen Fragebögen beschäftigt."

Harry wandte sich erneut an Draco und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Und?"

„Warum fragst du gerade mich?", wollte Draco wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Wenn ich so nachdenke… Dein Serpensortia hatte schon was. Den haben wir nicht gelernt. Das Duell zwischen uns war unentschieden…"

Draco unterbrach und konterte lachend: „Ja, weil du unbedingt ein kleines Schwätzchen mit meiner Kobra halten musstest!" Etwas ernster fügte er hinzu: „Wie kann ich dir schon helfen? Mit deinem Sectumsempra hast du ja wohl gezeigt, was du drauf hast!"

Mit einem Male wurde Harry ganz bleich, als er sich an die Situation erinnerte, in welcher er diesen Fluch ausprobiert hatte. In der sechsten Klasse war er in dem Lehrbuch des Halbblutprinzen auf diesen „Fluch gegen Feinde" gestoßen, aber er wusste nicht, was er bewirkte. Unüberlegt hatte er ihn im Kampf auf der Mädchentoilette von Myrthe gegen Draco angewandt und war über das Ergebnis entsetzt. Wäre Severus nicht aufgetaucht, dann wäre Draco womöglich aufgrund der vielen, tiefen Schnitte verblutet, die der Sectumsempra verursacht hatte.

Als Harry den blutenden Draco vor dem inneren Auge sah, drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er ließ seinen angebissenen Toast langsam auf den Teller zurückgleiten. Harry wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen, aber entschuldigen, als er kleinlaut erklärte: „Der Spruch war nicht von mir und ich wusste nicht, was er bewirkt… Hätte ich's gewusst, dann hätte ich ihn nie angewandt!"

Draco schnaufte kurz und erwiderte scheinbar zusammenhanglos: „Schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir uns in den ganzen Monaten, die wir in Hogwarts verbringen, nicht einmal gegenseitig verhext haben?"

Harry versicherte schnell: „Und es wäre schön, wenn das so bleibt!"

Bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm, sagte Draco gequält lächelnd in seine Tasse hinein: „Die wilden Jahre sind offensichtlich vorbei…"

Erneut blickte Harry Draco in die Augen und fragte nochmals: „Und? Würdest du mir trotzdem helfen?"

Wieder stöhnte Draco, aber er antwortete letztendlich gelangweilt klingend: „Ja, warum nicht… ich hab eh nichts anderes vor."

In diesem Moment kamen die Eulen durchs Dach geflogen. Severus erhielt einen Brief von Hermine, während Draco einen Brief von Susan in der Hand hielt. Harry ging leer aus, was Draco etwas verwunderte und ihn amüsiert fragen ließ: „Warum bekommt der Retter der Welt keine Eule?"

Harry winkte ab und erklärte: „Ich bekomme so viel Post, dass sich die Hauselfen darum kümmern müssen. Die sortieren erst aus, bevor sie die Briefe in mein Zimmer bringen."

Amüsiert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sagte: „Ah, Sankt Potter bekommt also unzählige Fanpost von Verehrerinnen?!"

Harry konterte mit gelassener Miene: „Ja auch, aber die Hauselfen kümmern sich erst um meine Post, nachdem man mir letzte Woche eine Briefbombe geschickt hatte…" Draco entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

Schnell fing er sich wieder, bevor er leise und berührt sagte: „Tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht…"

In Harrys Büro fiel Draco zunächst der Berg an Post auf, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Dafür brauchst du doch eine Ewigkeit, wenn jeden Tag so viele Briefe für dich kommen!", sagte Draco mit großen Augen.

„Ach, das ist gar nicht so schlimm… Mittlerweile habe ich einen Blick dafür, was ein Brief beinhaltet. Ich lese selten einen komplett. Der Absender verrät schon das meiste. Der erste Absatz ist oft ausschlaggebend!", erklärte Harry, aber Draco schien nicht zu verstehen.

„Warte, ich zeig dir, was ich meine…", sagte Harry, als er willkürlich einen Brief vom Stapel nahm. Er las vor: „'Lieber Harry, ich möchte dir danken, dass du uns befreit hast von all dem Bösen…'

Ich brauch gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das ist ein normales Dankesschreiben, der Schrift zufolge von einem Kind." Harry überflog den Brief und nickte seiner eigenen Vermutung bestätigend zu.

Er nahm den zweiten Brief und zitierte: „'Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, aufgrund Ihrer Verdienste möchte wir Sie einladen zu einem…'

Die wollen irgendwas Öffentliches mit mir machen, eine Veranstaltung oder Eröffnung oder so. Auf jeden Fall wollen sie ihre Sache mit meinem Namen etwas aufpeppen. Mal sehen, was der nächste Brief sagt: 'Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, als Leiter der Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetztes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen…'

Die wollen Geld und wenn möglich noch meinen Namen für ihre Initiative gewinnen. Hört sich aber interessant an. Werde ich später zu Ende lesen."

Draco war völlig perplex und forderte Harry auf, ein oder zwei weitere Briefe zu öffnen. Noch bevor Harry laut vorlas, verzog er sein Gesicht. „Was ist? Was steht da?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Harry warf den Brief in den Papierkorb und antwortete: „Da will jemand ein Kind von mir. Kommt auch vor. Versteh ich echt nicht. Die kennen mich doch nicht einmal…"

Bei einem Hauselfen bestellte Harry zunächst noch etwas Süßes, was sofort geliefert wurde. „Also, was willst du von mir?", fragte Draco, der sich im Nachhinein wünschte, er hätte sich anders ausgedrückt.

Harry machte das nichts aus und erklärte: „Na ja, erzählt mir, was dir von dem Fach Verteidigung noch so im Kopf geblieben ist oder was du sonst noch in dem Bereich interessant findest." Draco ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und überlegte.

Das erste, was ihm einfiel, waren die fünf Jahre Flucht, in denen Severus ihn tagtäglich unterrichtet hatte. An die Schuljahre konnte er sich nicht sofort erinnern.


	25. Stolz und Vorurteil

Nachdem Draco mit Harry drei Stunden über Flüche und Dunkle Künste gesprochen hatte, begab er sich in seine Räume, um den Brief von Susan zu lesen.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für den netten Abend bedanken. Ich hatte lange keine Gelegenheit mehr gefunden zu tanzen.

Um auf meine Einladung zurückzukommen, so würde ich Sie gern diesen Dienstag zu 20 Uhr in meinem Haus begrüßen. Ich hoffe, Sie finden die Zeit für einen Besuch bei mir.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Susan Bones"

Am Dienstag suchte Draco Severus auf, um ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass er abends bei Miss Bones sein würde. „Ah, findet das wichtige Gespräch doch statt! Was bringst du ihr mit?", fragte Severus.

Draco stutzte und sagte einen Moment später gereizt: „Das ist kein Date, Onkel. Warum sollte ich ihr etwas…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Severus gelassen klarstellte: „Sie ist deine Gastgeberin. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Vater hat dir beigebracht, welch manierliches Verhalten zu solchen Anlässen erforderlich ist." Natürlich hatte sein Vater ihm das beigebracht. Je nachdem, wie gut man eine Dame kannte, brachte man ihr entweder ein kleines Sträußchen, einen Likör oder etwas Süßes mit.

Pünktlich klopfte Draco bei Susan an die Tür und ihm wurde unverzüglich geöffnet. Sie sah nervös aus, bemerkte Draco. „Mr. Malfoy! Schön, dass Sie hier sind! Treten Sie doch ein…" Wortlos überreichte er ihr einen kleinen Strauß Blumen, den sie dankend annahm.

Er stand eine Weile am Kamin und betrachtete abwesend wirkend das Feuer. Es schien, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Außerdem wirkte er unsicher. Susan ging es am heutigen Abend nicht anders. Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass sie Draco nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen wollte. Heute Abend würde sie es ihm sagen – würde ihm sagen, dass sein Vater durch Gendefekte sein Augenlicht verloren hatte und es sehr wahrscheinlich wäre, dass er später ebenfalls erblinden würde.

Der Gedanke war grauenvoll, mit dieser Kenntnis leben zu müssen, während Draco unbesorgt seiner Wege ging. Wenn Susan in zwanzig Jahren davon erfahren würde, dass auch er langsam erblindete, würde sie sich in Grund und Boden schämen und sich selbst vorhalten müssen, ihn damals nicht gewarnt zu haben. Sie hatte bereits Schuldgefühle für jede Minute, die er nicht bei Spezialisten für genetische Defekte verbrachte.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen folgte Draco der sich ihn heranwinkenden Susan in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Er nahm auf dem pflaumenfarbenen Sofa Platz, auf welchem er unbefangen, wie Zuhause, ein Bein auf die das Sitzkissen stellte. Susan schien sich von seinem Benehmen nicht gestört zu fühlen und nachdem sie ihm ein Glas mit Met gereicht hatte, setzte sie sich lässig neben ihren Gast.

An dem Met riechend zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte schelmisch: „Im Eichenfass gereift! Miss Bones, Sie machen mich sprachlos!" Er meinte es nett und Susan nahm es so auf.

Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Ich trinke nicht gern allein, Mr. Malfoy. Aber wenn ich mal nicht allein bin, dann gönne ich mir gern etwas Gutes!" Sie steckte ihn mit ihrem unbefangenen Lächeln an.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie schon etwas gegessen?", fragte sie nach einem Augenblick höflich. Draco nickte. Nachdem er einen Hauch von Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte, erklärte er: „Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht noch etwas essen könnte…"

Susan lächelte erfreut und erhob sich, um in die Küche zu gehen, aber an der Tür drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Mit leicht erröteten Wangen sagte sie zurückhaltend: „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber es steht Ihnen!"

„Was steht mir?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

Susan antwortete leise: „Na ja, ich fand Sie immer etwas zu dünn. Sie haben ein wenig zugelegt und ich finde, das steht Ihnen wirklich gut!"

Bevor Draco unüberlegt antwortete, fragte er sich, was Severus dazu sagen würde. Er hörte die belehrende Stimme seines Patenonkels in seinem inneren Ohr, der sagte: „Das ist ein Kompliment, Draco. Gib eines zurück oder bedank dich dafür!" Draco sagte lediglich: „Danke…"

Nach dem leckeren Essen und einer erstaunlich lockeren Unterhaltung in der großen Küche begaben sich beide zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Draco starrte Susan an und fragte letztendlich: „Also, was ist so wichtig?" Susan schluckte.

Sie erklärte im Vorfeld mit bedachter Stimme: „Die Situation ist nicht leicht für mich, Mr. Malfoy, weil ich weiß, dass sie auch für Sie nicht leicht sein wird…" Sie seufzte.

Nach einem Augenblick sagte sie vorsichtig: „Draco?" Sie hatte seinen Vornamen benutzt und wartete einen Moment ab, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Draco entschied, dass Miss Bones eine der wenigen war, die er näher an sich heranlassen wollte.

„Susan?", erwiderte er höflich, um ihr die Erlaubnis zu geben, ihn beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen.

Sie lächelte erleichtert, aber ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie sehr ernst sagte: „Draco, ich muss dir etwas sehr, sehr Wichtiges sagen! Es geht um deinen Vater. Ich weiß, was ihm fehlt. Ich kenne seine Krankenakte. Er hat mir allerdings verboten, dir davon zu erzählen, aber ich kann das nicht einfach…" Susan war so aufgeregt, dass sie kräftig schlucken musste, weil ihr Hals plötzlich so trocken war. Mit zittriger Hand, die an einer Strähne ihres roten Haares spielte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann nicht einfach zulassen, dass es dir eines Tages genauso ergehen wird wie ihm."

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und redete drauf los, bevor ihre Unsicherheit Oberhand gewinnen würde. Sie schilderte ihm alle Einzelheiten über die Erkrankungen seines Vaters und über jahrhunderte angereicherte Erbkrankheiten in der Familie Malfoy. Es schockte Draco sichtlich zu erfahren, dass mindestens eine von diesen Krankheiten mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit später bei ihm ausbrechen würde. Sie erklärte ihm jedoch auch die medizinischen Möglichkeiten, auf die er und sein Vater zurückgreifen könnten.

Es schmerzte sie, sein Gesicht zu sehen, während er kommentarlos und mit abgewandtem Blick ihren Worten lauschte.

Nachdem Susan ihre Ausführung beendet hatte, blickte Draco verstört und aufgewühlt zu Boden. Seine Hand fuhr erst durch sein Haar, ruhte danach auf seiner Stirn und legte sich im Anschluss zittrig über seine Augen. Es war ihm peinlich, dass Susan nicht nur über die gesundheitlichen Probleme seiner Familie so gut unterrichtet war, sondern dass er selbst von diesem „Familienfluch" überhaupt nichts wusste. Die Malfoys hatten ihre Probleme gekonnt totgeschwiegen. Bei seinem Großvater war es offenbar nur Zufall gewesen, dass dessen Erblindung in die Zeit seines Krankenhausaufenthaltes gefallen war. Es war Draco unangenehm, dass seine Familie, die immer so stolz auf ihr reines Blut war, genau daran zugrunde zu gehen schien. Und Susan wusste davon. Susan war eine Halbblüterin. Susan…

Abrupt stand Draco auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er blickte ins Feuer und sagte kein Wort, während er eine Hand an die Hüfte stemmte und mit Zeigefinger und Daumen der anderen sich die Mundwinkel rieb. Susan war sehr bewegt. Die Gefühle, die sie seinem Gesicht entnommen hatte, während sie ihm alles offenbarte, hatten sie tief berührt. Einen Moment ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Sie bewegte sich nicht, sagte nichts und blickte ihn nicht an. Sie bemerkte nur, wie seine Atmung immer schneller wurde.

Es war ihm nicht klar, warum Susan ihm das alles gesagt hatte. Wollte sie ihm vor Augen führen, was für Abfall er und seine reinblütige Familie in Wirklichkeit war? War es ihr eine Genugtuung zu wissen, ihn so tief getroffen zu haben? Wollte sie ihm einfach eins auswischen? Wut stieg in ihm auf, weil er sich betrogen fühlte. Betrogen von seinem Großvater, von seinem Vater… von seiner Mutter? Vielleicht wusste sie überhaupt nichts davon?! Das einzige, was Draco noch besaß, wurde ihm genommen: Sein Stolz!

Er drehte sich abrupt um, so dass Susan erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten gequält, weil er Wut und Schmerz unterdrücken wollte. Leise zischelte er: „Und? Sind Sie zufrieden?" Er wollte wieder Abstand zu ihr gewinnen, indem er sie siezte.

Verdattert schüttelte sie den Kopf und fragte vorsichtig: „Was meinen Sie?"

Draco schnaufte und erklärte: „Sind Sie zufrieden, dass Sie mir endlich für mein Benehmen einen Denkzettel verpassen konnten? Dass Sie mir endlich zeigen können, dass ich nicht besser bin als…" Vor Wut und Enttäuschung begann sein Körper zu beben.

Susan nutzte die kleine Pause und erklärte ehrlich und mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sie haben einen falschen Eindruck von mir. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen wehzutun."

Von lauten Atemgeräuschen unterbrochen, die Schluchzern ähnelten, lachte Draco auf und sagte sarkastisch: „Es macht Ihnen doch Spaß, mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass ich Dreck bin oder? Ist es das?"

„NEIN!", brüllte Susan erbost. „Warum denken Sie so von mir? Warum sollte es mir Freude bereiten, anderen Leid zuzufügen? Es tut weh, wirklich weh, dass Sie mich so einschätzen, Mr. Malfoy!", fügte sie entrüstet und enttäuscht hinzu.

Draco griff nach seiner Jacke und sagte derweil zornig: „Was kümmert es Sie? Was kümmert es Sie überhaupt?" An der Tür angelangt sagte er mit einem bedrohlichen Zittern in der Stimme: „Halten Sie sich fern von mir!" Seine eigenen Worte versetzten ihm unerwartet einen Stich im Herzen.

„Eine Sache noch!", sagte Susan und Draco hielt abrupt inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um. „Ich möchte nur noch, dass Sie wissen… Wenn Ihr Vater erfährt, dass ich Ihnen davon erzählt habe, dann werde ich möglicherweise meinen Job verlieren." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, aber bevor er etwas Böses entgegnen konnte, sagte Susan mit bebender Stimme und Zornestränen in den Augen: „Oh nein, ich werde nicht um Ihre Gnade betteln! Ich habe mir vorher sehr genau überlegt, was auf mich zukommen könnte und ich werde die Konsequenzen für mein Handeln tragen. Mir ist völlig gleich, was Sie jetzt tun werden! Verschwinden Sie!" Wimmernd fügte sie hinzu: „Ich ertrag Sie nicht mehr…"

Sie warf die Tür zu und ließ ihn stehen. Draco lief laut fluchend durch ihren Garten bis vor den Zaun, bevor er sich bereit zum Apparieren machte, doch er zögerte. Meinte sie es wirklich nur gut? Sollte er zurückgehen und sich entschuldigen? Sein Vater würde auf jeden Fall zurückgehen, aber nur aus dem Grund, um ihr das Maul zu stopfen, aber er hatte das nicht nötig. Er hatte sie bereits in der Hand. Ein Wort von ihm und sie hätte einige Probleme am Hals – wäre möglicherweise ihren Job im Ministerium los. Das war der Moment, in welchem Draco stutzig wurde. Warum hatte sie es ihm überhaupt gesagt, wenn für sie so viel auf dem Spiel stand?

Vor Hogwarts angekommen steuerte er schnurstracks auf die Kerker zu. Erneut wurde er von Wut und Verzweiflung übermannt, als er in Gedanken wiederholte, was sie ihm offenbart hatte. Harry, der gerade von Severus kam, bemerkte, wie Draco durch sein Portrait ging und hastete hinterher. Er wollte ihm seinen fertigen Fragebogen zeigen und noch über ein, zwei Dinge mit ihm reden. Als Harry in dessen Wohnzimmer stand, erschrak er, denn Draco hatte mit einer Hand wütend eine Schale mit Obst vom Tisch gefegt. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schlug Draco mit der gleichen Hand einige Flaschen aus einem Regal und fügte sich dabei eine Schnittwunde auf dem Handrücken zu.

Vorsichtig nannte Harry ihn beim Vornamen, aber weil Draco in diesem Moment ein Tintenfass vom Tisch schlug, hörte er ihn nicht. Etwas lauter fragte er besorgt: „Draco, was ist los?" Draco erschrak. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry ihm in sein Zimmer gefolgt war.

„Verschwinde!", belferte Draco angriffsbereit. Mutig konterte Harry: „Nein, ich kann dich so nicht allein…" Doch Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schleuderte Harry einen Fluch entgegen, dem er nur ausweichen konnte, weil er mit einem Hechtsprung hinterm Sofa Schutz suchte.

„Hast du einen Knall? Was soll das?", brüllte Harry sauer, der vorsichtshalber auch seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Du sollst verschwinden, hab ich gesagt!", keifte Draco, der sich wieder ohne Zauberstab der weiteren Zerstörung seines Eigentums widmete.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry dem Aufgebrachten, aber nicht vorsichtig genug, denn der Blonde schwang herum, nahm Harry am Schlafittchen und presste ihn gegen eine Wand. Auf Dracos beleidigende Worte hörte Harry nicht, denn er war von dem Mienenspiel in dessen Gesicht fasziniert und gleichzeitig berührt. Irgendwas war Draco widerfahren, was ihn so hilflos wütend machte, wusste Harry.

Plötzlich begann Draco mit seinen Fäusten zuzuschlagen, aber er konnte ihnen geschickt ausweichen. In einem Moment der Schwäche erwischte Harry Dracos Arme und drehte sie auf dessen Rücken. Er schwang Draco herum und fixierte den kampfunfähigen und dennoch aggressiven Mann mit seinem eigenen Gewicht zwischen Schrank und Wand. Die beiden jungen Männer sanken nach einer Weile wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden. Mal kniend und mal sitzend ließ er nicht von Draco ab, der noch immer versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Draco, dessen Schimpftriaden mittlerweile verstummt waren. Als Harry seine Arme nicht los ließ, sie aber nach vorn vor dessen Brust führte, bemerkte er die blutige Hand. Er ließ noch einen Moment vergehen, in welcher er Dracos aufgeregter Atmung lauschte, die nur selten von Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Draco wehrte sich nicht mehr und war nun beunruhigend still.

Die blutige Hand inspizierend sagte Harry besorgt: „Das muss gereinigt werden… Die Tinte könnte sonst das Blut verunreinigen!"

Mit roten Augen und von Tränen befeuchteten Gesicht schrie Draco wütend und verzweifelt: „DAZU BRAUCHT ES KEINE TINTE MEHR!" Dann begann er hoffnungslos zu heulen. Harry wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er hatte Draco bisher nur ein einziges Mal so aufgewühlt gesehen und das war auf einer Mädchentoilette.

Etwas benommen ließ sich Draco von Harry zum Sofa führen. Ohne ein Wort verließ er den verzweifelten Mann, um ein paar Türen weiter Severus um Hilfe zu bitten.

Am nächsten Morgen war Susan nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass Minister Weasley sie im Laufe des Tages mit der Nachricht kontaktieren würde, sie wäre suspendiert oder gekündigt. Sie wartete umsonst.

Für alle Klassenstufen hatte Harry bereits seine Testbögen erstellt. Mit Draco hatte er in den letzten beiden Tage hier und da ein Schwätzchen gehalten, aber über den Vorfall wurde kein Wort fallengelassen. Harry wollte es ihm überlassen, darüber zu reden, wenn er es wollte. Was er mitbekommen hatte war, dass Severus seinen Patensohn dazu gezwungen hatte, jemandem einen Brief mit der Bitte um Entschuldigung zu senden. Harry wollte wie üblich nur den Hund ausführen und betrat Severus' Wohnzimmer. Er wurde Zeuge dessen, wie Severus seinen Zauberstab auf den sitzenden Draco richtete. Als wäre an dieser Situation nichts außergewöhnlich, grüßte Severus: „Guten Morgen, Kollege! Harry freut sich schon auf etwas Bewegung." Derweil presste er Draco den Zauberstab in den Nacken, während dieser mit einer Feder auf einem Stück Pergament schrieb. Die Situation war offensichtlich nicht wirklich bedrohlich. Es wirkte auf Harry eher so, als würde Draco in diesem Moment den Druck, den Severus auf ihn ausübte, benötigen und sogar befürworten. Als Severus über Dracos Schulter hinweg auf das Pergament schaute, hörte Harry ihn noch im Hinausgehen sagen: „'Entschuldigung' wird groß geschrieben. Das ganze noch ein Mal und in Schönschrift!"

Am nächsten Tag saß Susan in ihrem Büro und rechnete jeden Moment mit einem zornigen Minister. Der kam dann auch gegen Mittag und sagte aufgebracht: „Susan, ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden!" Er warf ihr eine Akte auf den Tisch, die ein großes Projekt beinhaltete, welches der Minister so schnell wie möglich beginnen wollte.

„Mr. Weasley, das ist eine Aufgabe, die sehr zeitaufwändig ist!", sagte Susan erstaunt, als sie Vorschläge für Gesetzesänderungen zum Vorteil von Halbmenschen beäugte.

Mr. Weasley versicherte: „Ich vertraue Ihnen, dass Sie diese Aufgabe gewissenhaft und gründlich bewältigen! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Zeit zu verlieren. Das muss so schnell wie möglich in Angriff genommen werden. Ich weiß, dass es nicht zu Ihrem Aufgabenbereich gehört, aber Sie wissen auch, dass das Ministerium seit dem Krieg nicht mehr vollständig besetzt ist. Die Einstellungsgespräche sind sehr zeitraubend, weil wir nicht versehentlich einen von diesen Radikalen anstellen wollen."

Susan schluckte. Würde sie mit dieser Arbeit beginnen und sie nicht zu Ende bringen können, weil Lucius Malfoy ihr dazwischen funkte, müsste ein anderer Mitarbeiter noch einmal von vorn beginnen. Das konnte sie Mr. Weasley doch nicht antun. Mit sich selbst ringend überlegte sie, ob sie ihm von sich aus erklären sollte, was sie getan hatte. Es blieb keine Zeit. Mr. Weasley wartete auf eine Antwort und die gab sie ihm mit verhaltener Stimme: „Ich kann das nicht machen! Ich befürchte, dass ich die Aufgabe nicht beenden werde…"

Verdutzt schaute Mr. Weasley in Susans abgeschlagen wirkende Gesicht. Es schien, als hätte sie lange Zeit geweint, weswegen er mit leiser Stimme fragte: „Warum nicht? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sind die einzige, der ich das zutraue! Warum…?"

Susan überlegte nochmals, welche Möglichkeiten ihr offen standen. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte oder sollte sie lieber… „Ich kündige!", sagte Susan resignierend.

Ungläubig starrte Mr. Weasley auf Susan, die bereits den Kopf hängen ließ. Mit väterlich vertrauter Stimme fragte der Minister: „Aber warum? Susan… Sagen Sie mir, was Ihnen zu schaffen macht! Brauchen Sie Urlaub? Sie haben sich gestern bereits krank gemeldet. Vielleicht sollten Sie eine Woche…"

Susan schluchzte und erklärte: „Ich bin nicht vertrauenswürdig. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht… und ich hab es absichtlich gemacht!" Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie unberechtigterweise Malfoys Krankenakte eingesehen und diese persönlichen Informationen an dessen Sohn weitergegeben hatte. „Es wird rauskommen und dann müssen Sie mich eh feuern…", sagte sie unverständlich, weil sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Mr. Weasley verstand ihren Standpunkt. Natürlich war er gezwungen, gegen ihren Verstoß vorzugehen und wenn er sich recht entsann, müsste er sie dafür tatsächlich kündigen. Mit steinerner Miene sagte Mr. Weasley: „Susan, Sie haben mich damit in eine missliche Lage gebracht!" Während sie schluchzte, ging er in ihrem Büro aufgebracht und nachdenklich auf und ab.

Sich ein Herz nehmend sagte Mr. Weasley: „Beruhigen Sie sich! Bisher hat Mr. Malfoy nichts unternommen. Dieses Gespräch zwischen uns hat nie stattgefunden, verstehen Sie?" Susan nickte.

Mr. Weasley begab sich zur Tür.

Er wandte sich noch einmal um und sagte mit trauriger Miene: „Bringen Sie die Akte bitte zu Shacklebolt. Er soll sich um die Gesetzestexte kümmern!" Damit verließ er ihr Büro.

Spät am Abend, als Susan bereits ihre Tasche packte, kam Mr. Weasley erneut in ihr Büro. Er legte ihr eine andere Akte auf ihren Tisch mit den Worten: „Das ist Ihre neue Aufgabe. Nehmen Sie die Akte mit nachhause! Ich möchte, dass Sie sofort damit beginnen!" Er lächelte freundlich, wünschte einen guten Abend und verließ eine leicht verwirrte Susan.

Neugierig legte sie ihre Handtasche auf den Schreibtisch, nahm Platz und öffnete die Akte. Die Überschrift lautete:

„Bericht über die Auswirkung von Reinblüterverbindungen, daraus resultierende Genveränderungen und therapeutischer Maßnahmen zur Verhinderung von körperlichen und magischen Veränderungen"

Susan lachte erleichtert, als sie einen Notizzettel mit Mr. Weasleys Handschrift fand, auf dem stand „Beginnen Sie doch bitte mit der Akte Malfoy." Sie hatte nun eine offizielle Erlaubnis, Malfoys Krankenakte einzusehen. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie diese vertraulichen Informationen an Draco weitergereicht hatte, stellte noch ein Problem dar. Lucius wusste davon nichts, aber wenn Draco es ihm sagen würde, wäre ihr Job weiterhin in Gefahr.

Sie packte sich nicht nur seine Akte ein, sondern auch die von ein paar andere Reinblutfamilien. Mit ihrem Zauberstab verkleinerte sie den Aktenberg magisch und steckte sich das ganze Bündel in die Tasche. So vollbepackt nutzte Susan einen Kamin in der Vorhalle des Ministeriums, um direkt nach Hause zu gelangen. Insgeheim machte sie sich natürlich immer noch Vorwürfe dessen, was sie getan hatte. Nur dem Umstand, dass es Mr. Weasley war, der nun den Posten des Zaubereiministers innehatte, war es zu verdanken, dass man sie nicht versetzt oder gar gefeuert hatte. Ihren Job zu verlieren wäre jedoch für sie nicht von Belang gewesen. Susan hatte getan, was sie glaubte, tun zu müssen. Dracos Zukunft war das allemal wert, auch wenn der Abend mit ihm nicht ganz so verlaufen war, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Aber was soll's, schalt sie sich selbst. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, Draco hätte sich geändert? Vielleicht hätte sie einfach etwas warten sollen, bevor sie ihm diese Eröffnung machte, doch warten konnte sie einfach nicht. Wie viele andere hatten schon zu lang gewartet? Wie vielen konnte man nicht mehr helfen? Jetzt wusste er es wenigstens. Seine Reaktion zeigte ihr zumindest, dass er die Sache ernst nahm, es aber nicht wahrhaben wollte. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Deshalb hatte er sie auch so beschimpft.

Wie hätte sie reagiert, wenn jemand dahergekommen wäre und behauptet hätte, dass ihre Familie durch Cousinenheiraten verdorbenes Blut hätte? Susan redete sich ein, dass er einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst brauchte, um über die Situation nachzudenken. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht einschätzen, wie er nun handeln würde, was sie weiterhin um ihre Anstellung bangen ließ.

Als Susan die Akten aus der Tasche zog und sie wieder in ihren Originalzustand zurückversetzte, flatterte eine Eule zu ihr ins Zimmer. Sie nahm den Brief aus dem Schnabel und belohnte sie mit einem Eulenkeks. Auf der Rückseite des Briefes erblickte sie das Siegel der Malfoys, weswegen sie ihn mit zittrigen Händen beiseite legte. Mehr Beschimpfungen ertrug sie nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es jedoch ein Brief von Lucius, der bereits von seinem Sohn informiert worden war und nun auf Rache sann – sie vielleicht sogar zu erpressen versuchte. Er hatte bestimmt noch einige mächtige Freunde im Ministerium, die ihr gehörige Schwierigkeiten machen konnten und das, obwohl Mr. Weasley die Angelegenheit nun zur Chefsache erklärt hatte.

Spät in der Nacht siegte jedoch die Neugier und Susan wagte es, den Brief zu öffnen. Sie las:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Bones,

nachdem ich die Geschehnisse des Abends bei Ihnen noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, bin ich zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber äußerst inadäquat war.

Erst jetzt hat sich mir eröffnet, in was Sie mich eingeweiht haben – was Sie für Risiken auf sich genommen haben, nur um mir diese beunruhigende Situation anzuvertrauen. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich Ihre Anstrengungen schätze und zweifelsohne diskret behandeln werde.

Für mein Verhalten bitte ich Sie vielmals um Entschuldigung.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Draco Malfoy"

Susan las den Brief mehrmals, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass er sich nicht nur entschuldigte, sondern auch versicherte, niemandem etwas über diesen Abend zu sagen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und schloss die Augen. Ihr Job war außer Gefahr.


	26. Vom wilden Affen gebissen

Den Abend im Fuchsbau kurz vor Weihnachten hatte Luna so schnell nicht vergessen können. Während alle anderen Harry bemitleideten, weil der zusammengekauert und ängstlich auf dem Boden saß, hatte sie überlegt, warum es ihr bekannt vorkam, dass er niemanden sehen konnte. Das Problem, mit dem ihr Freund Harry zu kämpfen hatte, war ihr nicht fremd. Sie fragte sich, ob sie darüber womöglich gelesen hatte. Möglicherweise hatte sie über so etwas im Klitterer gelesen? Da es ihr keine Ruhe ließ, wandte sich Luna in dieser Angelegenheit an ihren Vater.

Am Mittag öffnete Harry einen Brief von Luna. Sie bat ihn, heute Abend für ein oder zwei Stündchen bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Neville wäre auch dabei, schrieb sie. Die Vorbereitungen für die Schule hatte Harry zwar noch nicht beendet, aber durch das Flohnetz oder per Apparation war es zeitsparend, schnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, da stand Harry das erste Mal vor dem Anwesen der Lovegoods, welches gar nicht so weit vom Fuchsbau entfernt lag. Ein Mann mit schrägem Lächeln und Glupschaugen öffnete ihm. Unverkennbar war er Lunas Vater. Äußerst freundlich und überhaupt nicht aufdringlich, wie Harry es von der Presse gewohnt war, bat Mr. Lovegood den prominenten Besuch herein. Luna kam derweil die Treppe hinuntergerannt und begrüßte Harry verträumt mit den Worten: „Manch einer sieht nicht, was sich ihm offenbart, andere hingegen erspähen, was im Verborgenen liegt!"

Von ihrer Andersartigkeit nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht grüßte Harry lächelnd zurück: „Dir auch einen schönen Abend, Luna!"

Neville, Luna und Harry machten es sich am Küchentisch gemütlich. Sie hielt Harry eine fünfzehn Jahre alte Ausgabe vom Klitterer unter die Nase und sagte lächelnd, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Seite drei!" Harry las die Überschrift auf Seite drei. Es war ein Artikel über Merlin. Teilweise war er historisch gut recherchiert, weswegen die Inhalte, die man unter Spinnerei abhaken konnte, beim ersten Mal nicht sofort ins Auge stachen.

„Luna, ich finde das wirklich nett, dass du jetzt auch noch recherchierst, aber ich denke nicht, dass das hier…", sagte Harry, als er von Luna unterbrochen wurde.

„Der Artikel mag etwas… kreativ verfasst worden sein, aber lies den letzten Satz noch einmal!", bat Luna.

Seufzend las Harry den letzten Satz laut: „Quelle dieses Artikels sind die zwölf Briefe der Hellseherin Cassandra Trelawney."

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Luna: „Und natürlich hab ich mir die zwölf Briefe besorgt. Die gibt es als Buch, weißt du! Aber man kann es nirgends legal kaufen. Es war nicht leicht, da ranzukommen, denn es steht etwas sehr Ausführliches über Horkruxe drin. Natürlich will das Ministerium nicht, dass über solche Themen berichtet wird. Aber was dort noch alles drin steht… Komm Harry, ich zeig dir das Buch."

In Lunas Zimmer im ersten Stock angekommen suchte sie das Buch, das sie vor lauter Zerstreutheit verlegt zu haben schien. In der Zwischenzeit unterhielt sich Harry locker mit Neville, während er ihr Zimmer betrachtete. Auf einer Kommode lag Lunas Kette aus Butterbierkronkorken. Rechts von der Kommode, in einer Ecke des Zimmers, stand ein riesiger Käfig, der bis unter die Decke reichte. Neugierig näherte sich Harry dem Käfig und inspizierte das Tier darin. Er hatte so eine Kreatur noch nie gesehen.

Zitternd kauerte eine Art Äffchen in der Ecke des Käfigs, welches Harry verschreckt anblickte. Er kniete sich nieder und betrachtete den Affen. Die langen Haare des Tieres waren bräunlich und silberfarben. Ein kleiner, weißer Streifen zeichnete sich mit kurzen Unterbrechungen auf dem Rücken entlang. Das niedliche Gesicht war mit schwarzen und weißen Linien durchzogen und ähnlich wie bei einem Waschbären waren die Partien um die Knopfaugen schwarz umrandet. Die Augen konnte man unter den seidigen Haaren kaum sehen. Der buschige Schwanz, viel länger als der Affe selbst, zuckte nervös wie der einer Katze, die geduldig einem Vogel auf der Lauer lag.

Das Äffchen gab keinen Mucks von sich. Es schien sich vor Harry zu fürchten. „Du brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir zu haben!", sagte Harry mit zarter Stimme. Neville, der neben Harry kniete, blickte seinen Freund für einen Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Luna schaute nur kurz über die Schulter zu Harry hinüber und sah die beiden jungen Männer lediglich am Käfig hocken. Sie erklärte danach, während sie eine Schublade durchsuchte: „Den hat mir mein Vater geschenkt… Ich habe ihn Racker genannt."

Harry lachte kurz auf, hielt sich dann aber zurück, weil das Äffchen zusammenzuckte. Dann fragte er: „Wieso Racker?"

Sie hatte das Buch endlich gefunden und sagte, während sie auf Harry zukam: „Weil der so viel Unsinn anstellt, wenn er aus", sie erreichte Harry und Neville, blickte einmal in den Käfig und bekam noch größeren Augen, als sie eh schon hatte, bevor sie ihren Satz beendete „dem Käfig gelassen wird. Hast du so ein Tier schon einmal gesehen, Harry?"

„Nein, was ist das für eins?", fragte er sofort zurück.

Luna antwortete nicht, sondern sie forderte: „Beschreib mir, wie er aussieht!"

Manchmal war Luna komisch drauf, dachte Harry und deshalb beschrieb er das Aussehen des Äffchens ohne Murren und beendete seine Ausführungen mit den Worten: „…und am Rücken hat er einen dünnen, weißen Streifen, der zwei Mal unterbrochen ist. Aber wieso sollte ich ihn beschreiben?"

Luna lächelte ihn nur verträumt an. Sie griff in eine kleine Kiste, öffnete eine Dose und hielt Harry eine Heuschrecke entgegen. „Gib ihm das, die mag er!", sagte sie lächelnd. Mit etwas Ekel nahm Harry die dicke, zappelnde Heuschrecke und reichte sie durch das Gitter.

„Komm schon, die magst du doch!", sagte Harry mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. Nach wenigen Minuten griff der Affe scheu zu. Laut schmatzend vertilgte er das Insekt.

Fragend blickte Harry zu Luna auf, die mit gedankenverlorenem Blick in den Käfig starrte und lächelnd erklärte: „Jetzt seh ich ihn auch wieder!"

„Ich schwöre, Harry! Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Erst, nachdem er die Heuschrecke gefressen hat!", versicherte Neville seinem Freund.

Mit zitternden Händen fasste Harry sich an die Stirn, als er sagte: „Ich glaub es nicht. Ihr beide habt den Affen nicht gesehen, bevor ich ihm… Ich glaub das nicht! Was für ein Tier ist das?"

Luna legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und erklärte: „Das ist ein Demiguise. Sagt dir das was?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Luna fortfuhr: „Aus den Haaren dieser Affen macht man unter anderem auch Tarnumhänge, Harry. So einen, wie du hast. Die Äffchen sind sehr scheu. Sie machen sich unsichtbar, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen. Zu meinem Vater, Neville und mir hat er Vertrauen, aber dich kannte er nicht, weswegen er sich getarnt hat."

Harry schluckte, bevor er wiederholte: „Ich habe also diesen Affen trotz seiner Tarnung gesehen! Ich habe einen Affen gesehen, den niemand sonst sehen konnte? Ich fass es nicht…"

Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis und dem Buch mit dem Titel „Die zwölf Briefe der Cassandra Trelawney", in welches er selbst vor lauter Aufregung keinen einzigen Blick geworfen hatte, marschierte Harry geradewegs zu Severus. Er erzählte ihm aufgelöst von dem Erlebnis mit dem unsichtbaren Affen, den er sehen konnte.

Severus unterbrach Harry kein einziges Mal, aber als sein Kollege fertig war, presste er wütend die Lippen zusammen, bevor er mit sich selbst schimpfte: „Dann kann ich Miss Granger gleich wieder mit ihrer Recherche zurückpfeifen. Ihr Problem, Harry, scheint sich in einer völlig anderen Dimension zu bewegen… Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass jemand einen sich tarnenden Demiguise sehen konnte. Noch nie!" Severus seufzte.

Er wirkte ein wenig verzweifelt, weswegen Harry besorgt fragte: „Denken Sie, das könnte etwas Schlimmes sein?" Severus antwortete nicht. „So schlimm also…!", sagte Harry nach einer Weile verbittert.

„Ach, reden Sie keinen Stuss, Harry. Ich habe nicht geantwortete, weil ich keine Antwort auf Ihre Frage habe!", gab Severus etwas barsch klingend zu.

„Vielleicht hilft Ihnen ja das Buch, das Luna mir gegeben hat?", hoffte Harry, der das Buch vor Severus auf den Tisch legte.

Sein älterer Kollege hob die Augenbrauen, als er den Namen der Autorin las und bekannte murmelnd: „Wahrsagen war nie mein Fach…" Harry grinste, als er dem zustimmte.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass Sie Tagebuch führen!", sagte Severus völlig überraschend. Harrys fragendem Blick erklärte Severus: „Nicht, weil dieser Heiler das empfohlen hat, sondern weil Ihr Problem, Ihre Fähigkeit oder das Phänomen, wie immer man das nennen mag, ganz offensichtlich mit Emotionen zu tun hat. Sie müssen es nicht ausführlich halten. Nur stichpunktartig und regelmäßig, über den Tag verteilt, selbst wenn Ihnen etwas nicht wichtig vorkommt. Notieren Sie sich, was Ihnen Sorgen bereitet, worüber Sie sich freuen… Vielleicht könnte man so herausbekommen, ob Sie dieses Phänomen irgendwann bewusst lenken können, verstehen Sie? Vielleicht sind Sie irgendwann in der Lage, diese Sache zu kontrollieren, wenn ich auch nicht sicher bin, warum es nützlich sein sollte, Personen nicht mehr zu sehen."

„Sie glauben tatsächlich, ich könnte das eines Tages kontrollieren?", fragte Harry einen Moment später verdattert nach.

Sich ganz offensichtlich einen Scherz draus machend erwiderte Severus: „Möglicherweise schon, aber wenn ich mir Ihre Lernfähigkeit im Bereich der Okklumentik ins Gedächtnis zurückrufe, dann bezweifle ich das eher."

Sich verteidigend sagte Harry: „Hey, ich hab Okklumentik im Griff! Ich hab's mir selbst beigebracht, nachdem Sie aufgehört haben…"

Nicht noch einmal wollte Harry an den Tag erinnern, an welchem er in Snapes Denkarium geschaut hatte. „Sie beherrschen Okklumentik? Und Sie möchten sich das allein beigebracht haben? Das will ich sehen!", sagte Severus mit einem aufgeweckten Leuchten in den Augen. In nur wenigen Sekunden zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und sagte: „Legilimens!"

Das Überraschungsmoment lag voll und ganz auf Severus' Seite. Er hatte Harrys Gedanken betreten und wuselte schnell in dessen Kopf hin und her. Harry war ihm auf der Spur, um ihn hinauszuwerfen. Es war nur ein Spiel, denn Harry bemerkte, dass Severus nie lang genug in einer Erinnerung verweilte, um etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Überall und nirgends schaute sein Kollege hinein. Glücklicherweise war keine einzige Erinnerung dabei, die Harry im Nachhinein unangenehm sein könnte.

Einige Momente der Ordensverleihung rückten plötzlich in den Vordergrund. Dort hielt sich Severus momentan auf. Der Augenblick, indem Harry während seiner Rede betrübt zu Ginny hinunterblickte war der Augenblick, in welchem er Severus erwischte und nach draußen drängte. Ohne es zu bemerken, drängte Harry seinen Kollegen so weit zurück, dass er sich selbst in Severus' Gedankenwelt wiederfand. Er sah einen weinenden Draco und einen tröstenden Severus, der die Wunde an dessen Hand mit Salbe einrieb. Er erblickte Dracos gequältes, verweintes Gesicht, das so viel Kummer und Hoffnungslosigkeit widerspiegelte. Dann hörte er ihn flüstern: „Mein Blut ist verdorben, Severus… Ich bin überhaupt nichts wert! Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr…"

Dieses Mal war es Harry, der hinausgeworfen wurde und zwar mit solch einer Wucht, dass er rücklings auf den Boden fiel. Severus half ihm etwas zu abrupt auf, denn er schien sehr wütend zu sein. Hastig atmend versicherte Harry ihm, während er seine Hände auf Severus Oberarme legte: „Tut mir leid. Sie waren so flink… als ich Sie endlich erwischt habe, habe ich Sie mit solcher Kraft aus meinem Kopf gejagt, dass ich mit in Ihren hineingefallen bin. Ich… Bitte glauben Sie mir, das war keine Absicht. Ich werde das, was ich gesehen habe, natürlich für mich behalten!" Nach einem kurzen Moment löste Severus seinen Griff an Harrys Umhang und nickte zuversichtlich.

Nachdem Harry gegangen war, setzte sich Severus an seinen Schreibtisch. Auch wenn er wenig mit dem Fach Wahrsagen oder seiner Kollegin Sibyll Trelawney anfangen konnte, so machte ihn der Inhalt des Buches, welches Harry ihm dagelassen hatte, doch neugierig.

Es handelte sich bei den zwölf Briefen nicht um Korrespondenz, sondern um Abhandlungen, die die bekannte Seherin verfasst hatte. Cassandra Trelawney hatte für die Nachwelt über zwölf unterschiedliche, magische Besonderheiten, Gaben oder Fähigkeiten berichtet. Die zwölf Gaben wurden von ihr offenbar genau recherchiert.

Das erste Kapitel trug die Überschrift „Parselmünder" und beinhaltete auch Aufzählungen verschiedener Personen, die die Schlangensprache in den letzten Jahrhunderten beherrschten – das waren sehr wenige.

„Horkruxe – Seelenspaltung" stellte den Titel des zweiten Kapitels dar. Diese Cassandra hatte wirklich Mut gehabt, über so etwas zu schreiben, dachte Severus. Diesen Abschnitt könnte man fast schon als Anleitung für die Herstellung von Horkruxen bezeichnen. Kein Wunder, dass er nie von diesem alten Buch gehört hatte. Es war bei dem Inhalt mit Sicherheit auf der schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums.

Die Überschrift des dritten Kapitels lautete „Wissen". Severus las sich etwas ein und bekam ganz plötzlich eine Assoziation zu Albus. Dinge plötzlich zu wissen, die dazu noch wahr waren… Albus schien, wie die im Buch beschriebenen Personen, ebenfalls einfach Dinge zu wissen, weswegen ihn selten etwas überraschte. Diese Gabe war nicht mit Hellsehen zu verwechseln, denn man bekam keine Visionen und man verfiel auch nicht in Trance. Man wusste einfach Dinge. Grindelwald war offenbar auch eine jener Personen, die manchmal über Wissen verfügten. Trelawney schrieb, dass nicht einmal Merlin einen Weg gefunden hätte, diese Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren. Das Wissen kam einfach, wie es wollte.

Das vierte Kapitel war offenbar jenes, welchem Miss Lovegood besonderes Augenmerk geschenkt hatte. Das Wort „Sehen" stand ganz groß als Überschrift auf der Seite. Gleich darunter las Severus kleingedruckt „nicht zu verwechseln mit hellsehen/wahrsagen". Während des Sehens verfiel man ebenfalls nicht in Trance, aber die Umgebung oder die Situation veränderte sich, ganz so als würde man sich in einer Parallelwelt bewegen. Die eigene Magie veränderte die Sichtweise des Zauberers.

In der Erwähnung über Merlin, der des Sehens fähig war, nannte Cassandra ein Zitat des großen Magiers, welches offenbar auf diese Gabe zu münzen war. Es lautete: „Manch einer sieht nicht, was sich ihm offenbart, andere hingegen erspähen, was im Verborgenen liegt!" Der erste Satzteil beschrieb Harrys erstes Problem, nämlich Personen nicht mehr sehen zu können, obwohl sie da waren. Den zweiten Teil des Satzes konnte Severus auf Harrys Erlebnis mit dem Demiguise beziehen, denn Harry sah ihn, ohne dass dieser für andere sichtbar war. Über diese Fähigkeit verfügte laut Cassandra nicht nur Merlin, sondern auch Dumbledore. „Dieser alte…", murmelte Severus gnatzig, riss sich jedoch zusammen. Er ahnte, dass Albus wahrscheinlich längst davon wusste, dass er in diesem Buch blätterte und seine Schlüsse über den Direktor zog. Er ging davon aus, dass Albus mittlerweile sehr wohl diese Gabe lenken konnte. Allerdings würde der Direktor Harry längst helfen, wenn er die Not dazu sehen würde, aber obwohl er von Harrys Problem wusste, hatte er bisher nichts unternommen. Vielleicht konnte er auch gar nicht helfen und überließ die Arbeit daher anderen.

Nur aus Neugierde blätterte Severus weiter. Eine weitere Gabe wäre die, mit Tieren sprechen zu können. Anders als bei Parselmündern konnten diejenigen, die über diese Gabe verfügten, mit allen Tieren kommunizieren. Allerdings schilderte Cassandra hier nur sehr wage über historische Begebenheiten und nannte nur zwei Beispiele von Menschen, die dazu in der Lage gewesen sein sollen. Einer war ein für Severus völlig unbekannter Zauberer und der andere soll ein Muggel mit dem Namen Franz von Assisi gewesen sein, der seine Fähigkeit vor seinen Mitmuggeln geheim gehalten hatte.

Eine andere Gabe, die auch unter Muggeln vorkam, wenn bei denen auch niemals wissentlich oder gesteuert, sollte das „Doppelgängertum" sein. Man konnte, sollte man über diese seltene Gabe verfügen, Körper und Seele duplizieren, um an zwei Orten gleichzeitig aufzutauchen. Dies gehörte, anders als bei Horkruxen, wo man die Seele nicht reproduzierte, sondern aufspaltete, nicht den schwarzmagischen Machenschaften an. Allerdings schilderte Cassandra im gleichen Absatz von der tragischen Geschichte einer jungen Hexe, die sich mit ihrer eigenen Doppelgängerin nicht mehr vereinen konnte und fortan mit ihr als Zwillingsschwester lebte, ohne jemals wieder von ihrer Gabe Gebrauch zu machen.

Alles in allem zählte Cassandra Trelawney die zwölf seltensten Besonderheiten auf, die bisher in der Zauberergesellschaft aufgetreten waren und weiterhin auftreten könnten. Besonderheiten, die man nicht erlernen konnte, denn sie fielen einem aus einer Laune der Natur einfach in den Schoß.

Am Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle unterhielten sich Harry und Draco recht ungezwungen miteinander, was Severus still begrüßte. Nachdem Harry seinen Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, fragte er: „Sag mal, machst du eigentlich auch die Aufbauklasse mit?"

Draco sah ihn verachtend an und erklärte hochnäsig: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das nötig habe!"

Nicht aufgebend fragte Harry: „Aber die Siebte holst du nach oder?"

Genervt warf Draco sein Messer auf den Teller, als er spöttisch entgegnete: „Für die Schule bin ich zu alt! Ich könnte mir eher vorstellen, als Lehrer hier anzufangen…"

Bei diesem Satz horchte Severus auf. Er wandte sich an Draco und sagte, so dass Albus und Minerva, die neben ihm saßen, es ebenfalls hören konnten: „Das, Mr. Malfoy, wäre nur möglich, wenn Sie einen Schulabschluss nachweisen können!"

Minerva spottete: „Selbst Lockhart hatte einen… man mag es kaum glauben." Man hatte Draco auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, denn er schnaufte einmal wütend, warf seine Serviette auf den Teller und verließ stürmisch die große Halle.

Verdutzt schaute Harry ihm nach, bis Draco die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. An Severus und Minerva gewandt sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll: „Oh, vielen Dank auch! Das haben Sie ja prima hinbekommen…" Minerva war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, doch Severus' Miene trübte sich, als er Harry hinterher blickte, der nun Draco nachging.

Auf dem Flur sah Harry, wie Draco hinten im Gang mit jemandem zusammengestoßen war. Der ansonsten gleichgültig handelnde Slytherin hob daraufhin etwas vom Boden auf, drückte es der Person, die er angerempelt hatte, recht forsch in die Hand, bevor er sich kopfnickend verabschiedete und um die Ecke bog. Harry kam der Person näher und grüßte, nachdem er sie erkannt hatte: „Ginny? Was machst du denn hier?"

Fassungslos schaute Ginny gerade noch Draco hinterher, bevor sie sich zu Harry umdrehte. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, bemerkte er für einen Moment etwas in ihnen, was ihm das Herz ganz schwer machte. Doch dann lächelte sie, als sie fröhlich grüßte: „Harry! Ich wollte dich gerade besuchen! Sag mal… war das eben wirklich Malfoy?" Sie blickte demonstrativ in die Richtung, in die Draco verschwunden war.

Grinsend bestätigte Harry: „Ja, warum?" Sie erklärte, dass er sie angerempelt hatte und sie daraufhin ihre Unterlagen fallen ließ. Anstatt, wie sie erwartet hatte, sie zu beschimpfen und einfach zu gehen, grüßte er sie sehr knapp, hob ihre Mappen auf und verabschiedete sich wortlos.

„Das war etwas… befremdlich, ihn mal in gewisser Weise höflich zu erleben!", sagte Ginny abschließend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wenn der Rest der Weasleys nicht um ihn herum war, schien er mit Ginny weit weniger locker umgehen zu können als sonst. Etwas befangen fragte er formell nach ihrem Wohlergehen. Er kam sich mit seiner Art jedoch reichlich oberflächlich vor, weswegen er etwas lockerer fragte: „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Ginny lächelte über beide Ohren und erklärte: „Ich war vor dem Frühstück bei Dumbledore und wollte ihn danach nochmal was fragen. Du weißt ja, dass ich das siebte Schuljahr nicht zu Ende gemacht habe. Dein Jahrgang war der letzte in Hogwarts…"

Einerseits war Harry froh zu erfahren, dass Ginny ab September seine Schülerin sein würde und er Zeit mit ihr verbringen könnte. Andererseits ahnte er, dass es ihn viel Kraft kosten würde, sich ihr nicht ganz so zu nähern, wie er es sich eigentlich wünschte. Die beiden mussten sich damals trennen, noch bevor sie wirklich zueinander finden durften. Ginny hatte danach ihre Ziele verfolgt und er die seinen. Während sie Beziehungen eingegangen war, hatte er für die Vernichtung von Voldemort gelernt. Sie führte ihr Leben und er das seine – seit Jahren.

Um die unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, fragte Harry neugierig und schmunzelnd: „Die Aufbauklassen fangen doch erst nächste Woche an und nicht jeder Schüler muss persönlich mit Dumbledore reden…"

Ginny nickte, während ihr Lächeln langsam verblasste. Nachdem es endgültig aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war, blickte sie ihn mit trauriger Miene an und erklärte leise und zögernd: „Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, weil ich… schwanger bin. Ich wollte wissen, ob Madam Pomfrey… Na ja, ob ich es Ende August hier bekommen kann und dann vielleicht mein siebtes Schuljahr über mit dem Kind hier bleiben könnte."


	27. Harry außer sich

Sich selbst die Frage stellend, warum es ihn schmerzte, über Ginnys Schwangerschaft informiert worden zu sein, konnte sich Harry nicht beantworten. Immer wieder sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst, dass es sein Kind hätte sein können. Hätte sein sollen! Dass Ginny seine Frau hätte werden können und dass er derjenige war, der mit ihr alt werden müsste. Er wollte derjenige sein, der in 60 Jahren ihre kleine, runzlige Hand küssen würde, bevor sie sich aufmachten, ihren Urenkel zum Geburtstag zu besuchen.

Mit entsprechend betrübtem Gesichtsausdruck betrat Harry die Räume von Severus, um mit dem Hund spazieren zu gehen. Alarmiert beobachtete Severus, wie Harry völlig mechanisch den Hund rief, ihn anleinte und wieder zur Tür hinausgehen wollte. „Harry?", fragte Severus leise. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, fragte Severus ihn: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte zunächst und belog sich selbst. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen antwortete er jedoch: „Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung…"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sagte Severus trocken: „Dann haben Sie die falsche Geste für Ihre Worte gewählt…" Nur kurz lachte Harry, bevor er einen Seufzer unterdrückte. „Warten Sie, Harry. Ich werde Sie begleiten!"

Durch die Oberlichter schien sowieso wenig Sonnenlicht in die Räume der Kerker, doch trotzdem hatte Draco alle Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer zugezogen. Auf seiner Couch liegend sinnierte er über sein vergangenes Leben, sein derzeitiges und über seine Zukunft. Beim Gedanken an letzteres lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Wenn er im Hier und Jetzt nicht etwas unternehmen würde, hätte er keine Zukunft. Es war schlimm genug zu wissen, dass seine Familie über die vielen Wehwehchen, die mit der Zeit umfangreicher und schlimmer geworden waren, stets hinweggesehen hatte. Hinzu kam, dass sein Vater dieses Manko nicht wahrhaben wollte und offenbar noch immer nicht wahrhaben will. Er verhielt sich den ganzen Fakten gegenüber blind und letztendlich wurde er es tatsächlich. Und trotz des Verlustes des Augenlichts schien seinem Vater noch immer mehr an der Reinblütigkeit zu liegen als daran, wieder sehen zu können. Sein Vater hielt es für eine Schande zugeben zu müssen, durch das rein gehaltene Blut nun fehlerhafte Gene zu besitzen.

So leicht... Es war immer so leicht gewesen, einfach davonzulaufen oder sich in der harten Schale zu verstecken. Doch jetzt fiel es ihm immer schwerer, den coolen Malfoy heraushängen zu lassen. Vorhin hatte er die rothaarige Weasley angerempelt und nachdem sie ihre Unterlagen hatte fallen lassen, hatte er sich tatsächlich niedergekniet und ihr geholfen, sie wieder aufzuheben. Sie hatte ihn angesehen, als würde sie glauben, er stünde unter Imperius. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eher damit gerechnet, dass er einen blöden Spruch machte. So etwas wie „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinrennst, Wiesel?" Er hatte es schon auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte den Satz hinunter und tat etwas selbst für ihn völlig Überraschendes. Es war ihm alles so fremd. Es war so seltsam, wie höflich sich Menschen ihm gegenüber verhielten, die ihn eigentlich hassen müssten. Er war sich selbst manchmal fremd. Und er fühlte sich allein. Sein Onkel Severus zählte nicht. Severus war Severus. Doch an die Möglichkeit, mit ihm offen reden zu können – über Gefühle reden zu können – glaubte er nicht. Den einzigen Menschen, der ihm von Mal zu Mal mehr zu bedeuten schien, hatte er von sich gestoßen. Würde Susan ihm seinen Gefühlsausbruch vergeben können? Er hoffte es sehr. Draco wünschte sich, dass sie seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde, doch er hatte Zweifel, dass sie seinen Worten glauben schenkte. Womöglich ahnte sie sogar, dass es nicht seine, sondern Severus' Worte in dem Brief waren?

Sie gab sich wirklich Mühe, das musste er ihr zugestehen. Die sanfte Stimme, die glänzenden Augen, das gewinnende Lächeln... Als er an sie dachte, besserte sich seine Stimmung zusehends. Draco schwang sich vom Sofa und setzte sich an das Schreibpult, um einen zweiten Brief an sie zu schreiben, in dem er jetzt seine eigenen Worte benutzte. Er hoffte, dass Susan zustimmen würde.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Bones,

bitte erlauben Sie mir, meinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Ich möchte Ihnen beweisen, dass ich anders sein kann, auch wenn es mir noch immer sehr schwer fällt. Zu viel ist in den letzten Wochen und Monaten passiert.

Ich würde es Ihnen gern versuchen zu erklären, wenn ich darf. Am Montag zum Abendessen? Darf ich Sie irgendwo abholen?

Ergebens,

Draco Malfoy„

Und bevor ihn wieder eine schlechtere Laune überkam, faltete er den Brief zusammen und schickte ihn mit einer Eule zu Susan. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie seiner Einladung zustimmen würde. Aber was war, wenn nicht?

Im Ministerium wuselte der Minister von einem Büro zum anderen, um Anweisungen zu geben und so stürmte er auch zu Susan ins Zimmer. „Miss Bones, ich möchte, dass Sie einen Text erstellen, mit dem das Ministerium allen Zauberern und Hexen, besonders denen aus reinblütigen Familien, einen kostenlosen Gesundheitscheck anbietet. Es soll jedoch keinesfalls das Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht werden, dass alle Reinblüter defekte Gene besäßen… Das ist nicht so, aber ich denke, die meisten Zauberer sind sich darüber bewusst, was diese alte Tradition mit reinem Blut für Probleme mit sich bringt. Machen Sie das im Anzeigenformat. Bloß nicht auf die Titelseite! Schaffen Sie das bis zum Wochenende, Miss Bones? Ich möchte, dass am Montag die Eulen an die Zeitungen rausgehen. Und informieren Sie bitte die Presseabteilung, denn spätestens Dienstag werden wir mit Anfragen überschwemmt werden.", sagte Minister Weasley recht hastig. Er schien unter Termindruck zu leiden.

Kurz nachdem Mr. Weasley sie allein gelassen hatte, flatterte eine Eule durch das Fenster. Draco wollte sie am Montag zum Abendessen einladen… gerade jetzt, wo sie so viel zu tun hatte. Sie nahm sich trotzdem die Zeit, seinen Brief sofort zu beantworten. Ihre Situation erklärend versicherte sie, dass sie seine Einladung gern annehmen würde, jedoch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Sie drückte ihr Bedauern aus, am Montag keine Zeit zu haben, weil sie von ihrer Arbeit eingenommen wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz hoffte sie, seine Einladung würde durch ihre Absage nicht verfallen. Sie sandte die Eule zurück und drückte die Daumen, dass er sich nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte.

Nach dem Spaziergang fühlte sich Harry nur etwas erleichtert. Er hatte Severus erzählt, dass Ginny die Siebte nachholen wollte. Severus erinnerte sich sofort an das, was er in Harrys Gedanken gesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Kollege noch immer an der Trennung mit der jungen Weasley litt. Allerdings lagen ihm Herzensangelegenheiten überhaupt nicht, weswegen er kurz und knapp empfahl: „Sehen Sie es doch einfach als eine neue Chance!"

Harry schnaufte und erklärte: „Das geht nicht. Erstens wird sie meine Schülerin sein – und ich gehe davon aus, dass es Gesetze gegen solche Beziehungen gibt – und zweitens…" Harry verstummte.

Es gab viele Dinge, die Severus nicht ausstehen konnte. Eines davon waren unbeendete Sätze, weswegen er nach einer Weile nachhakte: „Und zweitens?"

Harry schaute dem Hund dabei zu, wie der gerade einen Busch bewässerte, als er leise offenbarte: „Sie bekommt ein Kind! Wahrscheinlich von diesem… Spanier!"

Sachlich fragte Severus: „Und wann soll die Hochzeit sein?"

Etwas sauer über die taktlose Frage meckerte Harry: „Von einer Hochzeit war überhaupt nicht die Rede!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sagte mit mysteriösem Unterton: „Und das macht Sie nicht stutzig, Harry?"

Severus wünschte sich, von Harrys jetziger Mimik einen Gipsabdruck zu fertigen, um Harry immer wieder vor Augen halten zu können, was für dümmliche Gesichtsausdrücke er formen konnte. Erklärend sagte Severus: „Molly und Arthurs 'einzige' Tochter ist in anderen Umständen. Sie ist ihr Augapfel, ihr Nesthäkchen… und von einer Hochzeit ist nicht die Rede? Vielleicht sollten Sie, Harry, mal mit Ihrem besten Freund ein Wörtchen wechseln?"

In seinem Büro nutzte Harry den Kamin, um mit Ron Verbindung aufzunehmen. „Harry, da bist du ja endlich. Hab den ganzen Tag über versucht, dich zu erreichen!", sagte Ron aufgebracht.

„Was ist denn los, Ron? Warum so aufgeregt?", fragte Harry etwas erstaunt.

Ron seufzte und erklärte: „Du glaubst es nicht… Mein Vater will, dass unsere Familie die erste ist, die sich so einem komischen Gesundheitscheck unterziehen soll. Er macht natürlich auch mit. Ich finde das langsam nicht mehr so witzig, dass er Minister ist. Er meint, er müsse mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und natürlich muss seine Familie…"

Harry unterbrach Ron und fragte: „Himmel… um was geht es denn eigentlich? Was für ein Gesundheitscheck?" Sein Freund erklärte ihm, dass am Montag eine Anzeige im Propheten stehen würde, die allen Rein- und Halbblüter anbieten würde, einen kostenlosen Gesundheitscheck durchführen zu können.

Ron erklärte: „Das wird natürlich nicht in den Zeitungen stehen, aber Dad meint, dass besonders Reinblüter unter gesundheitlichen Problemen leiden würden und dass man den Leuten helfen muss. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Mit weinerlicher Stimme fügte Ron hinzu: „Haaarry… ich will da nicht hin. Die Presse wird da sein. Alle werden glotzen!"

Harry lachte über das kindische Gehabe seines Freundes, bevor er ernst wurde und fragte: „Sag mal, Ron... wegen Ginny…"

„Oh, hat sie dich besucht, ja?", fragte Ron erfreut.

Nickend bejahte Harry, bevor er sagte: „Sie hat mir gesagt… na ja… sie sagte, sie wäre… schwanger!"

Den Mund zusammenkneifend blickte Ron zunächst kurz über seine Schulter, bevor er leise zu Harry sagte: „Red bloß nicht mit Hermine drüber. Und erwähne das ja nicht im Beisein meiner Mutter! Das ist hier ein heißes Eisen, Harry…"

Bevor Harry nachfragen konnte, hörte er im Hintergrund Hermines Stimme fragen: „Mit wem sprichst du da, Ron? Ist das Harry? Hallo Harry!" Hermine hatte Ron vom Kamin weggedrängt, um ein Plauschchen mit Harry zu halten.

Die offizielle Anzeige des Ministeriums am Montag wurde von der Presse nicht achtlos behandelt, sondern brachte es einen Tag darauf doch noch auf die Titelseite. Der Tagesprophet warb mit der Schlagzeile „Tabu-Thema vom Ministerium aufgegriffen". Die meisten Zeitungen berichteten sehr erleichtert darüber. Es wäre längst an der Zeit gewesen, über gewisse Nachteile alter Traditionen zu sprechen, schrieb man in der Morgeneule. Ein Journalist outete sich zudem, indem er seine eigene Befürchtung schilderte, genau wie sein Vater an Schüttellähmung erkranken zu müssen. Die Muggelpost, einer Zeitschrift für den freidenkenden Zauberer, die besonderes Augenmerk auf die Geschehnisse in der nichtmagischen Welt hatte, druckte bereits Interviews von Reinblütern, die über ihre Probleme mit Erbkrankheiten berichteten.

Auf einem Foto bemerkte Harry den peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes, als der Minister seinen Arm um dessen Schulter legte. Untertitel des Bilder war: „Die reinblütigen Weasleys machen den ersten Schritt."

Mit Herzrasen verschlang Draco den Tagespropheten. Er hatte seine Räumlichkeiten nicht mehr verlassen, weil er damit rechnete, von allen möglichen Personen auf das aktuelle Thema der Medien angesprochen zu werden. Selbst Severus ließ er nicht zu sich hinein.

Abends suchte Harry Severus auf, der jedoch mit betrübter Miene nur auf der Couch lag und ihn nicht beachten wollte. Mit angeleintem Hund und bereit zum Gehen fragte Harry mutig: „Severus? Lust mitzukommen?" Er wollte ihm das gleiche Angebot machen, das Severus ihm neulich gemacht hatte, nämlich spazierenzugehen und dabei zu reden, doch Severus lehnte ab.

Der Hund war schon ziemlich gewachsen und reichte Harry bereits bis zum Knie, obwohl er noch so jung war. Aufgeweckt zerrte er an der Leine und bestimmte den Weg. „Was denn? Heute wieder eine andere Richtung?", sagte Harry nachgebend. Stolpernd folgte Harry dem lebhaften Tier, während er murmelte: „Wer führt hier eigentlich wen aus?" Der Hund schnüffelte überall, bis er eine Witterung aufgenommen zu haben schien. Mittlerweile musste Harry sehr schnell laufen, um mithalten zu können.

„Ah, du hast Fang gerochen!", sagte Harry grinsend, als der Hund auf Hagrids Hütte zulief. Desto erstaunter war er, als der Hund mit wachsendem Enthusiasmus an der Hütte vorbei lief. „Harry… nicht so schnell!", sagte Harry und zeigte dem Hund mit einem leichten Ruck an der Leine, wer das Sagen hatte, aber der Hund wurde trotzdem nicht langsamer.

Hundert Meter von Hagrids Hütte entfernt blieb der Hund abrupt stehen und begann zu bellen. „Shht! Ruhig! Ich hab keine Lust, mich mit Zentauren anzulegen…", sagte Harry besorgt und tastete vorsorglich seine Jacke ab, ob denn auch sein Zauberstab griffbereit wäre. Der verbotene Wald war nicht weit entfernt. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und nachts war der Wald besonders gefährlich.

Harry drehte sich um und zog an der Leine, weil er gehen wollte, aber der Hund sträubte sich und hörte nicht auf zu bellen. Er starrte ins Nichts und kläffte aufgeregt. Sein Schwanz wedelte nicht. Mit wachen Augen versuchte Harry auszumachen, was den Hund so aufregte, aber er konnte absolut nichts erkennen. „Ist da jemand?", rief Harry laut und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass auf solche Fragen selten eine Antwort kam.

Er hob einen Stock vom Boden auf und vergewisserte sich zunächst, dass er keinen Bowtruckle in der Hand hielt, bevor er ihn in die Richtung warf, die der Hund ankläffte. Der auf den Boden fallende Stock hatte nichts aufgeschreckt. Seltsam war jedoch, dass nicht einmal der junge Hund, dessen Spieltrieb sich in seinem Alter auf dem Höhepunkt befand, sich von dem Stock dazu animieren ließ, ihm mit hängender Zunge nachjagen zu wollen. Nichts da! Der Hund bellte unbeirrt weiter.

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein weiteres Bellen hinter sich, welches sich näherte. Es war Fang, der dem Ruf seines Artgenossen gefolgt war. Es dauerte nicht lang, da stimmte Fang mit seinen tiefen Lauten in das durchgehende Gebell ein. Nun starrten beide Hunde in ein und dieselbe Richtung und kläfften, als würden sie einen Feind auf Abstand halten wollen. „Was zum…?", fragte sich Harry.

Kurze Zeit später hörte er Hagrids Stimme: „Fang, du dummer Hund. Bist du wohl ruhig! Aus!" Aber weder Fang noch Harry hörte mit dem Bellen auf.

„Hagrid… was haben die nur?", fragte Harry mittlerweile leicht besorgt.

Mit abwinkender Geste sagte Hagrid: „Ach, so sind Hunde halt manchmal… Bellen Luft an. Vielleicht haben sie nur nen Maulwurf gewittert… Los Fang, ab nachhause!" Fang gehorchte, aber Harry war noch nicht so gut erzogen.

Für heute gab es genügend Auslauf, weswegen Harry wieder zurück zum Schloss gehen wollte. Er musste den Hund regelrecht zerren, aber das Bellen verstummte dennoch nicht. Der Hund blickte noch immer auf die gleiche Stelle und kläffte. Er sträubte sich gegen alle Versuche seines Herrchens, diesen Ort verlassen zu müssen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen nahm Harry den Hund auf den Arm, der auch jetzt nicht aufhörte anzuschlagen.

Den Hund fest an sich drückend blickte er dem Vierbeiner in die Augen. Die Pupillen waren verkleinert. Die Augen bewegten sich nicht hin und her, sondern fixierten eine Stelle. Es war egal, wie herum sich Harry drehte – der Kopf des Hundes verrenkte sich geradezu, damit er die mysteriöse Stelle nicht aus den Augen verlieren würde. Er musste etwas in der Ferne ausgemacht haben. Mit flauem Gefühl in der Magengegend blickte Harry noch einmal in die Richtung, in die der Hund kläffte. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich plötzlich beobachtet. Vor lauter Schreck rannte Harry mit dem noch immer bellenden Hund im Arm zurück zu Schloss.

Völlig aus der Puste stürmte Harry in Severus' Wohnzimmer. „Ist etwas geschehen, Harry?", erkundigte sich Severus besorgt, der sogleich von seiner Couch aufgestanden war. Im Anschluss fragte er: „Warum tragen Sie den Hund?"

Zunächst ließ Harry den Hund hinunter und dann von der Leine. „Sie hätte doch mitkommen sollen! Das war echt seltsam, was da draußen eben abgelaufen ist…", erklärte Harry mit einem leichten Schrecken in der Stimme. Ohne zu fragen schenkte Severus zwei Gläser Feuerwhisky ein und reichte Harry ein Glas, das dieser dankend annahm.

Sich setzend und einen Schluck nehmend wartete Severus einen Moment, bevor er Harry aufforderte: „Also, erzählen Sie, was so Seltsames geschehen ist!"

Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sich beobachtet gefühlt hatte. Nachdem Harry seine Schilderungen über das eben Erlebte beendet hatte, seufzte Severus. „Dafür schenke ich Ihnen von meinem guten Feuerwhisky ein, nur weil die Hunde wie verrückt gebellt haben? Und ich befürchtete, es wäre etwas Schlimmes geschehen…", sagte Severus monoton.

Harry spielte beleidigt und konterte: „Oh, tut mir ja so leid, dass ich Sie damit gelangweilt habe."

Beide nippten an ihrem Whisky, bis Harry kleinlaut fragte: „Kennen Sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden?" Severus wurde hellhörig, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

Schließlich antwortete er gelassen: „Wenn mich dieses Gefühl überkommt, Harry, dann stellt sich zu neunundneunzig Prozent heraus, dass tatsächlich jemand in der Nähe ist, der mich observiert!"

„Ah verstehe… der Spion in Ihnen…", sagte Harry abrupt verstummend, als Severus ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Neugierig fragte Severus: „War es das? Haben Sie sich beobachtet gefühlt und haben Sie daher die Beine in die Hand genommen?"

Etwas beleidigt antwortete Harry: „Ich bin nicht feige, falls Sie darauf anspielen wollen. Hätte ich einen Gegner gesehen, dann hätte ich mich ihm gestellt, aber so nichts… so rein gar nichts zu sehen… und dann noch Augen auf mir zu spüren. Und der Hund hat etwas gesehen, da bin ich ganz sicher. Völlig egal, wie viele imaginäre Maulwürfe mir Hagrid einreden möchte. Harry wollte es gar nicht mehr aus den Augen verlieren! Nur deswegen habe ich ihn getragen, weil ich ihn nicht zum Gehen bewegen konnte. Ich möchte mal sehen, wie Sie sich wehren, wenn Sie niemanden sehen können und…"

„Bei Merlin, beruhigen Sie sich! Nehmen Sie noch einen Schluck! Und dann sagen Sie mir, wo die Stelle ungefähr war!", unterbrach Severus leicht gereizt.

Nachdem Harry die ungefähre Stelle genannt hatte, verabschiedete er sich von Severus und begab sich in seine Räumlichkeiten. Kaum war er in seinem Wohnzimmer, vernahm er eine Stimme aus dem Kamin: „Harry, bist du da?"

„Ja Ron, ich bin hier!", sagte Harry und setzte sich vor den Kamin.

„Mann Harry… den Minister bekommt man leichter ans Flohnetz als dich!", ulkte Ron.

Harry konterte witzelnd: „Ja, aber nur, weil du Beziehungen hast!"

Ron kam recht schnell zur Sache, als er erklärte: „Hermine hat uns vorhin gestört. Sie ist jetzt oben und liest. Wegen Ginny…"

Harry schluckte, als Ron den Namen seiner Schwester nannte. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Ron antwortete flüsternd: „Du weißt doch noch, dass ihr Spanier zu Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern gefeiert hat und nicht bei uns!" Harry nickte. Ron fuhr fort: „Er wollte zuerst mit uns feiern, aber nachdem Ginny festgestellt hat, dass sie schwanger ist… Na ja, das war der Moment, wo sie ihrem… Merlin, wie hieß der noch… Pedro? Egal… Sie hat sich dazu entschlossen, ihm nicht nur zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist, sondern auch zu gestehen, dass sie eine Hexe ist!"

Harrys Augen wurden ganz groß vor lauter Ungläubigkeit, bevor er aufgebracht sagte: „Aber… das würde ja bedeuten, dass er…"

Ron beendete den Satz: „…ein Muggel ist! Ja, er ist einer. Sie hat in seiner Gegenwart nie gezaubert. Du weißt ja, dass man aufpassen soll. Wäre nicht so prima, jedem gleich zu sagen, dass man ein Zauberer ist. Aber egal… auf jeden Fall hat er mit Ginny Schluss gemacht, der Hund. Nur weil sie eine Hexe ist! Sie ist wieder zu unseren Eltern gezogen. Mutter hat erst noch versucht, die Beziehung zu kitten. Hat ihm doch tatsächlich eine Eule den ganzen, weiten Weg nach Spanien geschickt. Das arme Tier... Das hat ihn aber nur noch mehr auf die Palme gebracht. Er hat gesagt, dass er mit Ginny und ihrer Hexerei nichts zu tun haben will. Und was aus dem Kind wird, wäre ihm auch egal, hat er gesagt."

Mit betrübter Stimme fügte Ron einen Moment später hinzu: „Na ja, das war dann auch der Punkt, wo meine Eltern ausgerastet sind. Ich meine, sie waren immer Muggelfreunde, aber ihn hassen sie abgrundtief. Er hat nicht nur Ginny fallen lassen, sondern auch noch unsere Familie beleidigt!"

„Wieso? Was hat er gesagt, Ron?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Ron erwiderte: „Er hat erst nur Ginny so genannt… Was war das Wort nochmal…? Ja, er hat immerzu 'loco' gesagt. Keine Ahnung, was das heißt, aber 'monstruo' hab selbst ich verstanden, auch wenn ich kein Wort Spanisch kann! Ich sag dir... wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!"


	28. hätte  wäre  wenn

Nachdem Ron sich verabschiedet hatte, musste Harry die Neuigkeiten zunächst verdauen. Er nahm vor dem Kamin Platz und schenkte sich einen Feuerwhisky ein. Das war der zweite, wenn man den von Severus mitzählte. Was Ginny widerfahren war, verletzte ihn. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient! In Gedanken spielte sich der Moment ab, als er Ginny einen Korb geben musste, damit Voldemort sie nicht ganz oben auf seine Todesliste setzte. Es hatte ihm damals das Herz gebrochen, so handeln zu müssen. Noch heute, wenn er daran dachte, fühlte er regelrecht, wie sich alles in seiner Brust vor Schmerz zusammenzog. Dabei wollte Harry nur, dass Ginny glücklich werden würde. Er hätte ihr nichts bieten können, weil er ständig seine Fähigkeiten verbessern musste, um seinem Feind den Garaus machen zu können. Er hätte für sie keine Zeit gehabt und auch keine Familie mit ihr gründen können. Jeden Tag hätte er Angst um sie haben müssen.

Harry schenkte sich einen weiteren Feuerwhisky ein. Die ganze Zeit über, während er das Glas langsam lehrte, kamen all die schönen Gefühle in ihm hoch, die Ginny stets in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Dass er zu weinen begonnen hatte, spürte Harry erst, als ihn seine eigenen Tränen am Kinn kitzelten.

Ginny saß allein in der Küche und trank einen Kakao, während sie über ihre Situation nachdachte. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als der Kamin laut knisterte und Harrys Stimme zu vernehmen war. Während sie sich noch vor lauter Schreck eine Hand an die Brust presste, sagte sie: „Harry? Was ist denn nur los? Es ist schon nach zwölf!". Wimmernd fragte Harry, ob er jetzt vorbeikommen dürfte und nur zögerlich stimmte sie zu.

Durch die drei Gläser Feuerwhisky lallte Harry ein wenig, aber er wusste genau, was er sagen wollte. Nachdem sich die beiden in der Küche gesetzt hatten, nahm er ihre Hände in seine und flüsterte mit verweinten Augen: „Es tut mir alles so leid, Ginny. So leid…!"

Von dem Anblick eines am Boden zerstörten Harrys war sie ganz besorgt. Mit zitternden Lippen fragte sie: „Harry, was ist denn nur?" Sie drückte seine Hände ermutigend. Ihre fürsorgliche Stimme brachte ihn erneut zum weinen.

Durch sein Schluchzen recht unverständlich wimmerte er einige Oktaven höher als sonst: „Ich hätte dich nie von mir weisen dürfen… Ich hätte das nicht erlauben sollen. Was wäre aus uns geworden, wenn wir zusammengeblieben wären?" Kaum hatte er seine Sätze herausgebracht, wurde er von seinen Gefühlen geschüttelt. Ständig zog er die Nase hoch. Seine Atmung war stockend und unregelmäßig.

Ginny kam dichter an ihn heran und bemerkte seinen warmen Atem, bevor sie mit ruhiger Stimme fragte: „Hast du getrunken, Harry?"

Sich rechtfertigend beteuerte er: „Ich weiß genau, was ich sagen will, Ginny. So betrunken bin ich nicht!"

Er atmete aufgeregt, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, ihn zu umarmen. Gierig erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. Er drückte sie fest an sich, als er schluchzend gestand: „Ich habe vorhin nachgedacht… über alles. Du hast was Besseres verdient, Ginny. Ich bin was Besseres! Ich bin… ich werde alles für dich sein, was ich vor Jahren nicht für dich sein durfte! Ich möchte…" Harry kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, weil er erneut von Tränen übermannt wurde. Ginny atmete tief durch und drückte Harry an sich.

„Harry…", flüsterte sie mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Eine Weile verblieben sie so, Arm in Arm, bis Harrys Atmung sich normalisiert hatte. Mit rauer Stimme fragte er ungläubig: „Wie konnte er dich nur sitzen lassen?" Harry richtete sich auf dem Stuhl etwas auf. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihr Gesicht, als er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Wie kann man dich nicht haben wollen, Ginny? Du bist so wundervoll! So einzigartig… Ich will dich! Ich will dich haben!" Mit bebenden Lippen und Furcht in den Augen fragte er leise: „Wenn du mich noch haben willst?"

Dieses Mal war es Ginny, die mit den Tränen kämpfen musste, die sich bereits in ihren schönen Augen sammelten. Sie nahm seine Hände von ihren Wangen und drückte sie ganz fest. Flüsternd erklärte sie: „Harry, weißt du, warum ich so viele Freunde hatte? Warum daraus nie was Ernstes geworden ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, weswegen Ginny fort fuhr: „Ich habe immer etwas in ihnen gesucht, aber keiner hatte es…"

Mit jedem ihrer Worte befürchtete Harry, abgewiesen zu werden, aber er hörte weiterhin mutig zu. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Keiner hatte es, weil das, was ich gesucht habe… du warst. Ich wollte jemanden finden, der so war wie du. Ich habe immer nur dich gesucht, weil…" Sie begann zu schluchzen, brachte den Satz jedoch zu Ende: „…weil ich dich liebe, Harry!"

Als Harry endlich verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, umarmte er sie und wisperte immerzu: „Oh Ginny, meine Ginny, mein Augenstern, meine Ginny…"

„PABLO, du Teufelsbraten… weg von meiner Tochter!", schrie eine aufgebrachte Mrs. Weasley mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Die laute Stimme erschreckte Harry so sehr, dass er vom Stuhl fiel, als er sich umdrehte. Nachdem Mrs. Weasley den unverhofften Gast erkannte, sagte sie plötzlich mit ihrer netten Stimme, die um einiges liebevoller und weniger angsteinflössend klang: „Oh Harry, mein Lieber! Lass dir aufhelfen! Entschuldige, aber ich dachte, du wärst jemand anderes…"

„Mama, wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich diesen Mistkerl so herzlich empfangen würde?", warf Ginny aufgebracht ihrer Mutter vor.

Harry fragte nur leicht benommen: „Pablo? Ich dachte Pedro?" Offenbar hatte sich Ron beim Namen geirrt.

„Harry? Willst du heute hier übernachten?", fragte Ginny mit einem vertrauten Lächeln. Harry lächelte zurück. Sein Augenkontakt mit Ginny wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Mrs. Weasley laut ihre Bedenken äußerte. Spöttisch entgegnete Ginny: „Mama, hast du etwa Angst, dass irgendwas passiert? Dass ich vielleicht schwanger werden könnte?"

Mrs. Weasley gestand sich ein, dass ihre Tochter erwachsen war. Nur dass sie wieder für unbestimmte Zeit hier wohnen würde, bedeutete nicht, dass sie wieder ihre kleine Ginny wäre. Sie stimmte jedoch erst zu, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry durch den Alkohol bereits so müde war, dass er beinahe auf dem Küchentisch einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Sein Schädel brummte von dem Alkoholkonsum letzter Nacht. Vor ihm knisterte ein Kaminfeuer. In seinem Schoß fand er ein leeres Glas. Zu seinen Füßen stand die angebrochene Flasche Feuerwhisky. Enttäuscht schloss Harry die Augen, um an das zu denken, was ihm widerfahren war. Er war bei Ginny gewesen und sie hatten miteinander nicht nur gesprochen, sondern sich das Herz ausgeschüttet. Wieder öffnete Harry die Augen. Er blickte auf seinen Kamin, in seinem Zimmer. Noch immer saß er in dem Sessel, den er seit dem Gespräch mit Ron nicht verlassen hatte. Alles war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Ernüchtert seufzte er. Aber trotzdem es ihn enttäuschte, das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, so war er doch froh, ein so schönes Gefühlserlebnis gehabt zu haben, wenn es auch nur seinem Unterbewusstsein entsprungen war. Der Traum hatte ihm seine eigenen Wünsche und Hoffnungen nicht nur offenbart, sondern ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt. Er hatte ihm ein Lebensziel gegeben. Und eines wusste Harry plötzlich ganz sicher: Sie liebte nur ihn und er nur sie.

Sie wollte noch nicht aufwachen, doch das sanfte Sonnenlicht streichelte sie mit seiner Wärme und tauchte die Welt in einen hellen Schein, der sie aus dem Land der Träume zurückholte. Sie blinzelte und erblickte ihr Kakaoglas. War sie etwa am Küchentisch eingeschlafen? Hatte sie die ganze Nacht so dagelegen? Ginny konnte den Kopf kaum frei bekommen, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten unablässig um den Traum, der sie in seiner Welt fesselte. Er war so wunderschön. Harry und sie selbst gestanden sich ihre Liebe. Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch hatte sie in seine Welt gezogen. „Nein…", dachte Ginny als sie begannen die Augen zu reiben und vom Schlaf zu befreien. Dann zuckte sie plötzlich hoch: „Ich hab verschlafen!"

Einen Tag, bevor Hogwarts seine Tore für alte und neue Schüler wiedereröffnete, nahm Mr. Weasley seine Pflicht wahr, ein Treffen mit Dumbledore abzuhalten, bei dem auch die Presse anwesend sein sollte. Der Termin wurde so kurzfristig angelegt, so dass Albus nur Minerva und Severus davon unterrichten konnte, bevor Minister, Presse und Wachpersonal das Grundstück betraten.

Der ahnungslose Harry war vor zehn Minuten mit dem Hund weggegangen, was Severus begrüßte, denn er wusste, dass die Presse sich auf ihn stürzen würde, würde er dem Pack in die Arme laufen. Auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek überholte Severus in der Nähe eines unüberdachten Hofes den Direktor und den Minister, die beide langsam den Gang im Freien entlangschlenderten und eine große Traube Menschen mit sich zogen. Um eine Ecke biegend sah Severus, wie Harry mit dem Hund gedankenverloren in seine Richtung schlenderte. Er stürmte auf Harry zu und sagte: „Was tun Sie hier? Sie waren doch eben schon weg…"

Erschrocken und unbehelligt erklärte Harry: „Ich hab mir nur ein Buch geholt… ich wollte vielleicht etwas lesen und…"

Aufgebracht sagte sein Kollege: „Sie sollten schleunigst verschwinden, wenn Sie den Hyänen aus dem Weg gehen möchten. Die Presse ist hier, zusammen mit dem Minister… und sie kommen gleich um diese Ecke!" Severus zeigte mit steifem Arm und ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Man konnte bereits die immer länger werdenden Schatten vieler Menschen sehen.

Darauf war Harry nicht vorbereitet. Er trug zerrissene Jeans, einen alten Weasley-Pullover und erneuerungsbedürftige Turnschuhe. Anstatt sich den Geiern zu stellen, geriet Harry in Panik. Noch bevor der erste Fotograf rückwärts gehend um die Ecke bog, damit er Fotos von den beiden Promis schießen konnte, rannte Harry einige Stufen hinunter in den grünen Hof. Severus hielt das für eine schlechte Idee und rief daher angespannt leise: „Harry, nicht…." Ein Journalist hatte Severus gehört und kam auf ihn zugestürmt.

Mit gezückter Feder fragte er: „Meinten Sie mit Harry etwa 'den' Harry? Ist er hier? Der Direktor hat erwähnt, dass er Lehrer hier sein soll…"

Mit steinerner Miene verneinte Severus, seinen Kollegen heute gesehen zu haben. Der Reporter blieb jedoch hartnäckig. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Schar bereits genähert. Andere Reporter schnappten den Namen _Potter_ auf und fragten, wo der Held denn steckte. Sich herausredend sagte Severus: „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass sich Mr. Potter bei mir aufhielte!"

Der Reporter, der als erstes gekommen war, fragte überlegen klingend: „Und warum haben Sie bitte nach 'Harry' gerufen?"

Als Severus bemerkte, dass die gesamte Menschenmenge samt Minister und einem freudig dreinblickenden Direktor auf eine Antwort seinerseits wartete, erklärte er stockend: „Mein… ich meine meinen Hund." Sich zusammenreißend blickte Severus in den Hof und rief demonstrativ nach Harry. Harry, der sich gleich unten neben der Treppe im Schutze eines Busches aufhielt, verstand sofort. Er ließ die Leine des Hundes los, der gleich darauf die Treppe hinaufhuschte und freudig sein Herrchen ansprang.

Mr. Weasley und Dumbledore gingen bereits langsamen Schrittes weiter, in dem Wissen, dass die anderen folgen würden. Nur der erste Journalist blieb bei Severus stehen, der mit der Leine in der Hand etwas unbeholfen wirkte. „Sie haben den Hund Harry genannt?", fragte er ungläubig. Severus bejahte, woraufhin der Reporter sofort eine Notiz machte. Severus stutzte und drehte seinen Kopf, um die Notiz lesen zu können, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Sind Sie nicht Snape, der den Merlin bekommen hat? Potter war doch Ihr Schüler, richtig?", fragte der Journalist wenig Respekt zollend.

Um seinen neu errungenen Ruf nicht gleich wieder zu verderben, spielte Severus den Gelassenen. Er antwortete: „Richtig, Mr. Potter war mein…"

„Aber warum haben sie den Hund 'Harry' genannt? Hat das etwas mit Differenzen zu tun? Habe gehört, dass Sie ihn nicht wirklich ausstehen konnten!", unterbrach der nervende Reporter.

Klärend antwortete Severus: „Ein mutiges und kluges Tier nach einem Mann mit gleichen Eigenschaften zu benennen ist wohl kein Vergehen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen… Ich möchte vermeiden, dass das Schulgelände beschmutzt wird."

Demonstrativ blickte Severus zu dem weißen Hund hinunter, der brav neben ihm Sitz machte und hechelnd nach oben blickte. Der Reporter kritzelte noch etwas auf seinen Block, bevor er ohne Verabschiedung den anderen nachrannte, die bereits um eine weitere Ecke gebogen waren.

Nachdem Harry sich getraut hatte, den Schutz des Busches zu verlassen, erklärte Severus kurz und knapp, dass die Presse nachher noch in der großen Halle einem kleinen Bankett beiwohnen würde und alle erst gegen 16 Uhr Hogwarts verlassen würden. „Ich muss Ihnen danken, Severus!", sagte Harry, der froh war, die Presse erfolgreich gemieden zu haben. Als er Severus anblickte, schien er durch dessen Maske hindurchzusehen und ihm offenbarte sich eine Mimik, die Dankbarkeit widerspiegelte. Sein Kollege schien plötzlich von etwas ergriffen zu sein, aber der Grund blieb Harry versagt.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel erwiderte ein schlagartig gerührter Severus mit bewegter Stimme: „Nein Harry, ich muss Ihnen danken! Ich habe gedacht, dass jedes Gefühl damals vor zwanzig Jahren für immer begraben wurde und nur noch Hass bliebe. Man hat einmal gesagt, dass jemand, der dem ausgesetzt gewesen war, wenn auch nur kurz, alles für immer verloren hätte. Es war jedoch notwenig, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Kein normaler Mensch könnte eine Rolle solange durchhalten, doch am Ende war es meine Entscheidung…"

Im nächsten Moment fing sich Severus wieder und sagte frech grinsend, als wäre dies seine Erwiderung auf Harrys Dank: „Ich wollte es lediglich vermeiden, dass Ihr Bild morgen im Tagespropheten erscheint, welches Sie mit Ihrer doch reichlich mitgenommenen Kleidung zeigen würde. Schließlich ist morgen der erste Schultag. Was würden die Schüler sagen, wenn sie ihren Professor in diesem ungewöhnlichen Kleidungsstil erblickten?"

Aufgrund von Severus' ersten Worten stutzte Harry einen Moment, bevor er kopfnickend zustimmte und erleichtert sagte: „Die Presse ist unerträglich, aber Sie haben sie erfolgreich an der Nase herumgeführt."

Im Nachhinein biss sich Severus noch auf die Zunge, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass Harry möglicherweise seinen vorherigen Worten zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken und ihn mit fragendem Unterton zitierten könnte, um ein wenig nachzuhaken. Aber war es nicht gerade das, was er wollte? Wollte er Harry nicht absichtlich auf eine Sache aufmerksam machen, die kein anderer Mensch freiwillig auf sich genommen hätte? Nein, absichtlich wollte Severus das nicht… Seine Miene verfinsterte sich wieder, als er darüber nachdachte. Ohne auf weitere Konversation wert zu legen, drückte er Harry die Leine in die Hand. Er wandte sich von seinem jungen Kollegen ab und schritt mit weit wehendem Umhang den Gang hinunter.

Während des Spaziergangs mit dem Hund hatte Harry ständig die Worte wiederholt, die Severus von sich gegeben hatte, bevor er sich durch die Büsche schlug und an den ganzen Presseleuten vorbei zurück ins Schloss ging. Unablässig kreisten seine Gedanken um das, was Severus gesagt hatte und Harry grübelte, was sein Kollege gemeint haben könnte. Harry war dankbar, dass Snape so abrupt gegangen war, denn er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, ihn nicht sofort darauf anzusprechen. Die Worte klangen in Harrys Ohren so bedeutsam und ließen ihn deshalb nicht mehr los. Aber wie sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was genau Severus damit gemeint haben könnte. Was war denn vor zwanzig Jahren geschehen? Harry musste unbedingt mit jemandem darüber reden. Minerva und Albus kamen nicht in Frage. Sirius oder Remus waren auch keine sonderlich guten Gesprächspartner, wenn es um das Thema Severus ging.

Das, was Severus gesagt hatte, löste ein komisches Gefühl in Harrys Magengegend aus. Es war so untypisch für seinen älteren Kollegen, etwas vermeintlich Zusammenhangloses von sich zu geben. Wollte Severus ihm einen verschleierten Hinweis geben? Und wenn ja, warum hatte er es so eilig und war gegangen, noch bevor Harry ihn darauf ansprechen konnte?

Als Lehrer trug Harry jetzt eine Menge Verantwortung. Ein Vorbild musste er jetzt sein und daher konnte er nicht mehr einfach etwas Abenteuerliches unternehmen – konnte nicht mehr einfach seinen Tarnumhang nehmen und im Schloss herumschnüffeln. Er hatte Pflichten zu erfüllen. Doch die Frage, mit wem er sein Wissen über Severus' unerklärbare Andeutung teilen sollte, war noch immer nicht geklärt. Draco musste Harry auch ausschließen, denn selbst wenn sie miteinander auskommen konnten, ohne sich Schimpfworte oder Flüche an den Kopf zu werfen, hieß das nicht, dass sie bereits über persönliche Dinge reden konnten, selbst wenn sie einen Dritten betrafen. Harry hoffte, dass Ron heute bei den ministerialen Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts auch anwesend war und Hermine ihn im günstigsten Fall begleiten würde. Sicher würde sich am Abend die Gelegenheit für ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit seinen besten Freunden finden.


	29. Das goldene Trio

Severus war noch immer ein wenig aufgewühlt und wünschte sich insgeheim, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen und seine Worte gegenüber Harry ungeschehen machen. Er kehrte in sein Labor zurück und kam beim Anblick von Hermine völlig aus dem Konzept. Es wurde im Vorfeld nie geklärt, ob sie in seiner Abwesenheit sein Labor nutzen durfte, weil so ein Fall noch nie eingetroffen war. Sie hatten bisher immer zusammen gearbeitet. Hermine hatte seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Ein großer Tisch war mit aufgeschlagenen Büchern übersät. Sie erweckte den Eindruck, als hätte sie die Zeit vergessen. Severus wusste, dass sie besessen von der Idee war, hinter Harrys Geheimnis zu kommen. Für einen Moment hielt Severus inne und beobachtete sie still. Als Hermine Augen auf sich fühlte, blickte sie auf.

„Ich habe etwas herausgefunden!", sagte sie stolz lächelnd.

„Selbstverständlich haben Sie das…", erwiderte er in seinen alten, kühlen Ton verfallend, doch Hermine sah über die Spitze hinweg.

„Seine Krankheit, ich nenne es jetzt einmal so, ist magischen Ursprungs." Jetzt verbesserte sie sich: „Na ja, Gabe ist eher die treffende Bezeichnung. Wenn bestimmte Situationen auftreten, die er nicht erleben will, blendet er diese einfach aus – momentan natürlich unbewusst. Sie sind für ihn nicht mehr real. Er sieht nichts, was mit dieser Situation in Zusammenhang steht. Genau das ist der Grund, warum er zu Weihnachten bei den Weasleys nicht nur die beiden Verursacher nicht mehr sehen konnte, sondern auch keinen der anderen Anwesenden! Aus Ihren umfangreichen Notizen wissen wir ja bereits, dass er trotzdem alles fühlen kann. Wenn man ihm zum Beispiel in dem Zustand ein Bein stellt, wird er auf die Nase fallen. Problem ist nur, dass er natürlich nicht weiß, was ihm da ein Bein gestellt hat. Wenn er seine Gabe nicht bald in den Griff bekommt, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er dem Wahnsinn verfällt. Ich befürchte, er könnte eine ausgereifte Paranoia entwickeln, weil er immer davon ausgehen wird, dass sich irgendjemand in seiner Nähe aufhält, den er nicht wahrnehmen kann. Ein echt gruseliges Gefühl muss das sein… Was halten Sie davon Professor Snape?" Doch bevor er antworten konnte, redete sie bereits weiter: „Wenn er seine reale Umgebung nicht mehr sieht, kann es dann möglich sein, dass er Dinge sehen kann, die sonst niemand in der Realität sieht? Ihr Buch hat mich darauf gebracht." Sie hielt die zwölf Briefe der Cassandra Trelawney hoch. „Das letzte Mal hatten Sie es aber noch nicht Professor…", sagte Hermine lächelnd, während sich Severus ihrem Redeschwall ergab.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich allein in meinem Labor?", fragte Severus etwas entrüstet.

„Der Minister ist heute zu Besuch. Ron hielt es für eine gute Gelegenheit, um Harry noch einmal kurz vor Beginn der Schuleröffnung zu treffen. Da mir die Sache mit ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hat, habe ich Ron begleitet, um mit ihnen hier weiterzuarbeiten. Na ja, als ich Sie hier nicht angetroffen habe, Professor, habe ich mir erlaubt, ohne Sie anzufangen.", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sich Fremde in meinen Räumlichkeiten aufhalten, wenn ich nicht zugegen bin.", sagte er und blickte sich um. Sein Labor war entgegen seinen Befürchtungen in tadellosem Zustand – genau so, wie er es verlassen hatte und doch köchelte es hier und da auf kleiner Flamme.

„Sie können unmöglich alles gefunden haben…", sagte er nun leiser als beabsichtigt, während er an seinen Regalen vorbeiging und die herrschende Ordnung beäugte, auch wenn ihm auffiel, dass Hermine einige Zutaten entwendet hatte. Seine Stimme ließ zudem die gewohnte Schärfe vermissen. Seit dem Zusammentreff mit Harry vorhin war Severus nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner selbst. Harry schien ihm mit seiner dankbaren Art die Sinne vernebelt zu haben.

Von sich selbst überrascht wandte sich Severus an Hermine und fragte mit ernster Stimme: „Können Sie sich vorstellen, hier in Hogwarts meine Meisterschülerin zu werden?". Er bemerkte, wie ihr vor lauter Sprachlosigkeit die Kinnlade fiel.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie all die Jahre in ihrer Schulzeit schikaniert hatte. Er hatte sie nie zum sprechen aufgefordert, wenn sie sich gemeldet hatte – und sie hatte sich immer gemeldet. Die Worte „Neunmalklug" und „Besserwisser" klangen ihr noch immer deutlich in den Ohren. Von diesem negativen Echo ihrer Schulzeit übermannt entgegnete sie nichts auf seine Frage. Mit allem Möglichen hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einem Angebot seinerseits. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, antwortete sie: „Wir reden später weiter... Wenn es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Professor." Gleich darauf verschwand sie aus seinem Labor.

Harry schlich sich durch die ihm bekannten Geheimgänge zu seinem Zimmer. Er wollte irgendwie Kontakt zu Ron und Hermine aufnehmen, um mit ihnen über Severus' seltsames Verhalten zu reden. Im ersten Stock angekommen hörte er ein leises Geräusch neben sich. Augenblicklich hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt, doch gleich darauf erkannte er seinen besten Freund.

„Ron! Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken. Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte er ihn, obwohl er gerade auf ein Treffen mit seinem besten Freund gehofft hatte.

Zur Begrüßung umarmten sie sich, bevor Ron erklärte: „Ich habe meinen Vater begleitet und gehofft, dich noch mal sehen zu können, bevor du hier als Lehrer anfängst… und außerdem gibt es etwas zu erzählen!", sagte Ron, während Harry bereits die Tür öffnete.

Drinnen sah sich Ron in dem großen Raum um. Er hatte ihn schon gesehen, als er beim Einzug geholfen hatte, aber jetzt wirkte alles heimelig. Das Wohnzimmer war sehr geräumig und gemütlich. Harry hatte einiges in seinem Zimmer magisch verändert. Die Wände waren hell und ließen den Raum warm und einladend wirken. Harry bemerkte, wie Ron sich umblickte und führte ihn daher etwas herum. Das angeschlossene Büro machte einen edlen Eindruck mit seiner rotbraunen Holzverkleidung und den vielen Bücherregalen. Hier ließ es sich aushalten, stellte Ron für sich fest.

Nach der kleinen Führung sagte Harry, während er Ron auf die Schulter klopfte: „Wirklich schön dich zu sehen, Ron! Ist Hermine auch mitgekommen?" Sein Freund nickte und versicherte, dass sie später auch vorbeischauen würde. Sie war, Harry dämmerte es bereits, wieder einmal bei Severus im Labor, um mit ihm weiterzuarbeiten. Und während seine Gedanken von Hermine auf Severus gelenkt wurden, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er seinen Kollegen ja eben erst getroffen hatte. Severus war nicht in seinem Labor… aber Hermine war dort? Dass es Ärger geben würde, falls Hermine sich Zugang zu seinem Labor verschafft hätte, verdrängte Harry erst einmal.

Er entnahm einem Schrank aus Kirschbaumholz zwei Feuerwhiskygläser, stellte sie auf den Tisch und schenkte ihnen ein. „Harry… du bist verrückt! Es ist noch nicht einmal Mittag.", stellte Ron fest, nahm jedoch ohne Zögern das Glas in die Hand.

Harry lachte ihn an und sagte lässig: „Scheint dich ja nicht wirklich zu stören…" Nach einem Augenblick beteuerte Harry: „Ich bin echt froh, dich zu sehen. Ich muss dir und Hermine nämlich auch etwas erzählen! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie wir hier alle zusammenkommen können, ohne dass jemand misstrauisch wird." Nun war es Ron der die Augenbrauen hob und Harry erwartungsvoll anblickte.

Einen Zeigefinger hebend empfahl Ron jedoch: „Wir wollen aber noch auf Mine warten, ja? Sie weiß auch noch nicht, was ich zu erzählen habe. Ich wollte es ihr eigentlich heute Abend sagen, aber dann kamen wir kurzfristig hier her. Das passt wunderbar. Es ist eine gute Gelegenheit, weil wir drei zusammen sind. Ein Wunder, dass du die Presseleute überhaupt abschütteln konntest."

„Na ja, Severus hat mich rausgeboxt.", erklärte Harry mit dankbar klingender Stimme.

„Severus? Wie kannst du das Scheusal beim Vornamen nennen?", fragte Ron mit angewidert verzogener Miene. Gleich darauf hob er die Hände, als wolle er entschuldigend sagen „Sag nichts… ich hab's nicht so gemeint!"

Einige Zeit späte klopfte Hermine bei Harry an die Tür. Als er öffnete und sie einließ, begrüßten sie ihn genauso herzlich, wie zuvor Ron es getan hatte. Auch ihr zeigte Harry seine Veränderungen im Wohnzimmer und präsentierte stolz das erstklassig eingerichtete Büro.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ihr mir gefehlt habt.", sagte Harry zu den beiden. Er bemerkte, wie sich in Hermines Augen Tränen bildeten und sie leise einen kleinen Schluchzer von sich gab. „Habt ihr etwa getrunken?", fragte sie nun tadelnd, um von sich selbst abzulenken.

„Nur ein kleiner Willkommenstrunk…", erklärte Harry lachend. „Du wirst auch gleich einen brauchen...", drohte er neckend.

Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs veränderte er die Atmosphäre des Zimmers. Die Fenster verdunkelten sich und er beschwor einige kleine, magische Feuer, die für gemütliche Stimmung und wohlige Wärme sorgten. In der Mitte des Raumes erschienen mehrere einladend weiche Sitzkissen, um die Harry eine magische Blase herum gezaubert hatte, damit nichts von dem, was sie zu sagen hatten, für andere zu hören war – nicht einmal für Hauselfen.

„Macht es euch bequem!", forderte Harry die beiden auf. Hermine musste man das nicht zweimal sagen, denn prompt ließ sie sich entspannt auf eines der riesigen Kissen fallen, woraufhin Ron und Harry es ihr gleichtaten. Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein, den sie zeitgleich brachen, denn alle drei sagten auf einmal: „Ich muss euch etwas sagen!" Die drei stutzten kurz und brachen in Gelächter aus, um einen Moment später noch einmal das Gleiche zu erleben.

Nach einem weiteren Lachanfall sah Ron Hermine plötzlich ernster an, als er mit seiner Neuigkeit rausrückte: „Sie haben mir einen Vertag angeboten... Ich kann bei Eintracht Pfützensee als Hüter anfangen!" Weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn Mine und Harry fielen ihm bereits in die Arme und gratulierten ihm. Ron beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass er es ihr eigentlich heute Abend sagen wollte.

Überschwänglich beglückwünschte sie ihn: „Ron, das ist einfach wunderbar!"

„Ich habe wirklich schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt…", gab Ron zu, bevor er die anderen beiden aufforderte, nun ihre Geheimnisse offen zu legen.

Harry machte den Anfang. Er berichtete, wie er beinahe den Presseleuten in die Arme gelaufen war, wie Severus ihn gewarnt hatte und er sich daraufhin hinter einem Busch versteckte. Er schilderte die witzige Situation, wie Severus ihm den Rücken freigehalten und mit welcher Taktik er die Journalisten abgewimmelt hatte. Hermine hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was Severus dem Journalisten auf die Frage geantwortet hatte, warum der Hund Harry hieße.

Jetzt wurde Harrys Gesicht ernster, denn nun kam er zum eigentlichen Punkt – dem wirklich Seltsamen. Er schilderte, was der Zaubertrankmeister von sich gegeben hatte, nachdem die Presse gegangen war und Harry sich aus seinem Versteck traute. Fast Wort für Wort gab er es so wieder, wie Severus es gesagt hatte. Aber was hatte Severus da eigentlich gesagt? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Harry begann, Severus' Worte auseinanderzupflücken und hoffte, dass Ron und Hermine etwas dazu einfiel. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion berichtete Hermine, weil sie es für passend hielt, was sie im Kerker über Harry herausgefunden hatte. Je länger ihr Monolog dauerte desto ungläubig starrte Harry sie an.

„Und das beste kommt noch…! Er hat mich tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich seine Meisterschülerin werden möchte.", erklärte sie kopfnickend und mit großen Augen, als wäre es ihr eine große Ehre.

Ron prustete den Feuerwhisky fast über die Kissen, bevor er antwortete: „Der ist wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, der Knabe. Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat."

„Dachte ich auch, denn das war genau mein erster Impuls, weswegen ich auch nicht zugesagt habe. Aber denk doch mal an das, was Harry bei der Preisverleihung über Snape gesagt hat. Er musste immer scheußlich zu uns sein. Wir durften ihn gar nicht so kennen lernen, wie er wirklich war. Und dennoch hat er Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen, dennoch bin ich hier und forsche mit ihm. Und du hast recht Harry… Ich brauche jetzt auch einen Drink!"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter. Einen Moment später sagte sie eher zu sich selbst: „…und ich überlege wirklich, ob ich das mache!"

Entsetzt und ein wenig verärgert fragte Ron: „Bist zu verrückt?"

„Überleg doch mal, Ron. Ich könnte hier nicht nur wegen Harry weiterforschen. Ich könnte vielleicht auch andere Dinge in Erfahrung bringen! Deswegen allein würde es sich lohnen, findest du nicht auch?", sagte sie schelmisch grinsend.

Ron erwiderte neckend: „Ah… willst es ihm gleich machen… ihn ausspionieren!"

„Ihr seid böse. Alle beide!", scherzte Harry.

„Jaaa und wir sind es gern!", setzte Ron noch oben drauf, bevor Harry wieder zum Thema zurückkehrte.

„Du glaubst also, dass es eine Fähigkeit bei mir ist, richtig? Ich kann es aber gar nicht kontrollieren, Mine. Es passiert einfach!"

Mit ihrer lehrerhaften Stimmlage erklärte sie: „Nein, Harry. Es passiert nicht einfach. Es gibt immer einen Auslöser dafür und den müssen wir herausfinden. Ich vermute fast, der Auslöser sind Situationen, denen du", Hermine druckste herum, bevor sie fortfuhr, „einfach aus dem Weg wolltest! Dinge, die dich genervt oder verärgert haben. Möglicherweise hat sich dieses Phänomen vielleicht auch in anderen, aber ähnlichen Situation bereits gezeigt? Denk doch mal nach, ob es schon einmal vor dem Spaziergang mit Sirius und Anne geschehen sein könnte."

Harry grübelte intensiv, bevor er zögerlich antwortete: „Der Tag nach der Schlacht… Ihr wisst ja, dass ich nach dem Frühstück gleich gegangen war, weil du und Sirius ziemlich böse Sprüche abgelassen habt." Er hatte Ron in die Augen gesehen, der sich beschämt an den Vorfall erinnerte. Harry erklärte, wie er an dem Morgen in seinem Sessel saß und plötzlich die Tür auf- und wieder zuging, jedoch niemand den Raum betreten hatte, er jedoch spürte, dass jemand bei ihm im Zimmer war.

„Am nächsten Tag meinte Sirius, er hätte sich bei mir entschuldigt und ich solle ihn nicht mehr ignorieren.", schilderte Harry.

Hermine bestätigte: „Ja, nachdem du gegangen bist, hat Sirius ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen... wie übrigens Ron auch!" Sie blickte ihren Verlobten spielerisch vorwurfsvoll an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Er ist dir nachgegangen, Harry! Ich bin sicher, er wird dir das bestätigen, wenn du ihn fragst!"

Harry sinnierte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Ich hatte mich kurz gewundert, als Sirius behauptete, er hätte sich am Tag zuvor mit mir unterhalten. Daran konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Ich hatte mir aber gar nichts dabei gedacht und das Ganze schon fast vergessen…"

Kopfnickend vermutete Hermine laut: „Er wird gedacht haben, dass du sauer auf ihn bist und du ihn deswegen einfach links liegenlässt. Darum ist ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Aber gut, dass du dich jetzt daran erinnerst, Harry. Das wird der erste Moment gewesen sein, wo dir das passiert ist. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dieses Phänomen sich erst nach Voldemorts Tod bei dir entfaltet hat. Vielleicht hat das irgendwas in dir erweckt!"

Für einen Moment erinnerte sich Harry an das Kribbeln seiner Narbe, als Voldemorts Macht verging und an den darauf folgenden inneren Frieden, die Erleichterung und die jahrelang so sehr herbeigesehnte Ausgeglichenheit, die ihn in diesem Augenblick vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle eingenommen hatte. Er hatte sich diese Gefühle bis heute bewahrt.

Hermine versuchte, die ganzen Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen und sagte eher zu sich selbst: „Du hast sie nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört… sie waren einfach Luft für dich." Gezielt fragte sie dieses Mal: „Sag mal, wenn du in diesem Zustand warst, hast du jemals Dinge gesehen, die normalen Augen verborgen blieben?"

Harry verneinte und blickte in Hermines enttäuschtes Gesicht. Dann grinste er und sagte lang gezogen: „Aaaaber… Ich war neulich bei Luna. Sie hat da so einen Affen."

Er hielt jeden Satz kurz und machte eine kleine Pause dazwischen, weil er belustigt Hermines immer größer werdende Augen betrachtete. „Haaaryyy, mach schon! Spann mich nicht auf die Folter!", nörgelte sie.

Harry lachte kurz, bevor er zügiger erklärte: „Luna hat einen Demiguise!"

„Einen was bitte?", fragte Ron mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sag mal, Ron… liest du die Bücher überhaupt, die ich dir schenke?", fragte Hermine gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Sie erklärte für ihren Freund: „Das sind Äffchen aus Fernost. Die können sich tarnen, aber nicht so, wie ein Chamäleon. Sie machen sich richtig unsichtbar. Deswegen macht man aus ihrem Fell unter anderem auch…"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen und erwartete die Antwort von Ron, die er nach einem Moment des Überlegens auch richtig geben konnte: „Unsichtbarkeitsumhänge!"

„Richtig!", bestätigte Harry. „Ich habe allerdings den Affen gesehen! Und zwar, während er sich getarnt hatte. Selbst Luna oder Neville konnten ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sehen…"

Aufgeregt hielt Hermine sich beide Hände vor den Mund, bevor sie aufgewühlt in die Runde warf: „Oh mein Gott… Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?"

Ron machte sich einen Scherz draus und antwortete mit ernster Miene: „Ja, das bedeutet, dass Luna und Neville tatsächlich ein Paar sind. Ich dachte eigentlich, das wäre nur eine Phase oder…"

„Ron!", mahnte Hermine grinsend und haute ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm.

Alle drei lachten, bevor Hermine ihre Gedanken preisgab: „Harry, ich denke, dass es für dich tatsächlich möglich ist, Dinge sehen zu können, die sonst niemandem offenbart werden können. Denk doch nur daran… Du könntest alles Mögliche sehen! Du könntest vielleicht Echos ohne Priori Incantatem sehen. Du könntest womöglich Überreste von Flüchen sehen, die andere nur mit einem Offenbarungszauber nachweisen können… oder Auren von Personen oder Tieren. Es wäre auch möglich…"

„Hermine… Stopp! Das ist jetzt alles nur Theorie oder?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Sicher ist das alles nur Theorie, Harry, aber damit beginnt doch immer alles – mit der Theorie!", betonte Hermine.

„Ich habe vorhin bei Snape dieses Buch gefunden. 'Die zwölf Briefe der Cassandra Trelawney' und ich denke, dass eine Gabe, die darin beschrieben wird, voll und ganz auf dich zutrifft!", erklärte sie einem verdutzten Harry.

Der antwortete gleich darauf: „Luna hat mir das Buch gegeben und ich hab's Severus überlassen, als ich ihm von dem Affen erzählt hatte…"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte: „Dann muss ich wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln! Er hat mir weder von dem Buch noch von dem Demiguise erzählt. So kann ich unmöglich effizient arbeiten!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte Hermine bedrückt klingend: „Um nochmal auf Snape und dem zurückzukommen, was er zu dir gesagt hat: diese komische Anwandlung, mich plötzlich als Meisterschülerin haben zu wollen… Das ist doch auch völlig untypisch für ihn. Er hat mir über sechs Jahre lang klargemacht, dass er mich nicht ausstehen kann, auch wenn er der Meinung ist, dass ich eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin war. Man will doch niemandem zur Elevin der Zaubertrankkunst haben, wenn man diejenige nicht leiden kann…".

Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Harry, er hat dir eine verschleierte Situationsbeschreibung von dem gegeben, was ihm vor zwanzig Jahren widerfahren ist. Er hat gesagt, dass es seine Entscheidung war. Er hat sich irgendetwas ausgesetzt, was seine Gefühle untergraben hat – etwas, das er für notwendig erachtet hatte. Da stellen sich mir zwei Fragen!"

Ungläubig fragte Ron nach: „Nur ZWEI Fragen?"

Unbeirrt von dem Kommentar fuhr Hermine fort: „Als erstes natürlich die Frage, was mit ihm damals geschehen ist? Aber viel wichtiger finde ich die Frage, warum hat er dir überhaupt solche Andeutungen gemacht hat? Harry, ich glaube, er möchte, dass du mehr darüber herausfindest! Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Snape nur aus Versehen so etwas Gewichtiges von sich gibt. Dem Mann unterlaufen derlei Fehler nicht! Er tut nichts unbegründet."

Harry nickte, während er Hermines Worte zunächst verdaute. Dann seufzte er leise, bevor er sagte: „Warum muss das immer alles so kompliziert sein? Wenn er Hilfe benötigt, warum kann er nicht einfach fragen? Sicherlich werden wir nie die besten Freunde werden, aber ich denke, wir sind zumindest auf dem richtigen Weg."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und philosophierte: „Was, wenn er einfach nicht dazu imstande ist, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten? Sein Brief an mich war auch nicht für jedermann sofort richtig zu deuten. Es könnte ihn ja etwas daran hindern, offen um Hilfe zu bitten… Ist aber nur eine wage Vermutung. Aber… Mit einer anderen Sache, die uns schon häufig den Kopf zerbrochen hat, könnte das ja auch zusammenhängen!"

Fragend blickten die beiden jungen Männer sie an, woraufhin sie erklärte: „Denk doch mal daran, was Dumbledore immer gesagt hat! Dass er ihm blind vertraut. Haben wir uns nicht all die Jahre immer den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum das so ist? Und bis heute sind wir in diesem Punkt völlig ahnungslos! Ich denke einfach, es gibt noch viel mehr Geheimnisse, die Dumbledore nicht teilt!"

Hermine klang am Schluss sehr mysteriös, weswegen Harry mit den Augen rollte. Aufgrund von Harrys Reaktion setzte sie noch einen oben drauf, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, indem sie sagte: „Denk doch mal an Sirius! Niemand wusste davon… Sirius' Schicksal lag einzig und allein in Dumbledores Händen!" Erst jetzt wurde ihm Hermines Standpunkt klar. In diesem Moment war er zudem froh darüber, vorhin dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass keines ihrer Worte die sichere Blase, unter der sie saßen, verlassen konnte.

„Es gibt keinen besseren Ort als direkt an Snapes Seite, um sein Geheimnis zu ergründen. Hab ich recht? Oder hab ich recht!", fragte Harry leise.

Hermine stimmte dem zu, aber Ron verzog nur das Gesicht, bevor er kopfschüttelnd fragte: „Ihr beide meint das wirklich ernst, was ihr da sagt oder?"

Sich zu ihm beugend nahm Hermine seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, als sie bestätigte: „Ja, das meinen wir todernst." Sie küsste ihn zuversichtlich und versicherte ihm schnurrend: „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Ron. Wir werden immer genug Zeit miteinander haben. Am Tag bin ich wegen meiner Heiler-Ausbildung erst im St. Mungos und nachmittags hier in Hogwarts. Du bist den ganzen Tag über beim Training. Die Abende gehören immer noch uns!" Neckend fügte sie hinzu, obwohl sie wusste, dass Ron längst seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte: „Außerdem ist Harry hier, um auf mich aufzupassen!"

„Ich werd' mir von den Zwillingen Langziehohren geben lassen!", scherzte Ron.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich seinen Kerker mit diesen Dingern verwanze?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. Ron bejahte wortlos, woraufhin Hermine konterte: „Wenn er die findet, dann ist es aus! Dann erfahren wir überhaupt nichts. Außerdem würde er mich rausschmeißen und meine Karriere als angehende Zaubertrankmeisterin ist zu Ende, bevor sie überhaupt beginnen konnte. Ich muss natürlich erst einmal das Angebot annehmen… Aber so verführerisch der Gedanke an Langziehohren für dich auch sein mag, das kannst du vergessen! Das ist ein äußerst sensibles Thema, Ron!"


	30. Hogwarts öffnet seine Tore

An dem Abend im März, an welchem die Schule wiedereröffnet wurde, traf sich Draco mit Susan zum Eisessen in Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Ihm war völlig egal, ob sie in einem Cafè saßen oder in einem Restaurant; die Hauptsache für ihn war, dass er ihr seine Entschuldigung persönlich überbringen könnte, was sich jedoch als sehr schwierig erwies. Er hatte sich selten in seinem Leben für sein Verhalten entschuldigen müssen. Mehrmals setzte er an, ihr sein Bedauern auszusprechen, aber bevor er ein Wort der Reue verlieren konnte, verließen andere seinen Mund.

So sprach er den Abend der Verleihung an, an dem sie zusammen bei den Weasleys getanzt hatten. Sie hatte es zwar schon in einem Brief erwähnt, aber es war etwas völlig anderes, ihre Augen fröhlich glitzern zu sehen, wenn sie davon schwärmte, wie gut ihr das gefallen hatte. Draco fühlte sich geschmeichelt, als sie ihn einen außerordentlich guten Tänzer nannte. Das war ein Kompliment; wieder eines von ihr. Er musste sich bedanken oder eines zurückgeben, wie Severus es ihm erklärt hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich einfach bedankt. Dieses Mal…

Sein Herz raste, als er krampfhaft versuchte, nach einem ehrlichen Kompliment zu suchen, welches er ihr entgegenbringen konnte. Er blickte sie an und vergaß für einen Augenblick die Zeit. Ihr kräftig rotes Haar wurde von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen geflutet, die einige Strähnen zum glänzen brachten. Ohne zu überlegen sagte Draco geistesabwesend: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir rote Haare so gefallen könnten…" Ihr Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch einen fragenden Blick ersetzt.

Was hatte er da nur gesagt? Er meinte es als Schmeichelei, aber es kam völlig anders rüber. „Ich… ich meine…", sagte Draco stockend, bevor Susan befreit lachen musste.

„Ist schon gut, keine Sorge! Wenn ich mich jetzt in Sie hineinversetze, Mr. Malfoy, dann würde ich meinen, Sie hätten eine Abneigung gegen rote Haare, wegen der ganzen Weasleys, mit denen Sie in der Schule nicht gerade gut ausgekommen sind. Daher… nehme ich das als Kompliment!", sagte sie schäkernd.

Woher wusste sie nur, wie seine Gedanken sich verzweigten? Rote Haare brachte er tatsächlich stets mit den Weasleys in Zusammenhang und dass er die damals nicht leiden konnte, war kein Geheimnis. Draco lächelte verlegen und erklärte: „Trotzdem hab ich mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt…"

Aber Susan lachte nur und winkte ab. „Mr. Malfoy, die wenigen Male, die wir uns bereits getroffen haben… wie soll ich das beschreiben? Na ja, es ging immer hoch und runter; auf und ab. Vielleicht sollten wir mal versuchen, die Waage zu halten und ab einem Punkt konstant weiterzumachen. Vielleicht ab heute…?", suggerierte sie ganz offen, bevor sie einen Schluck von ihrer Eisschokolade nahm.

Gegen das Lächeln, das ihre Worte auf seine Lippen zauberte, konnte er nichts unternehmen. Nickend stimmte er zu, doch sagte er: „Aber nur…" Sie horchte interessiert auf. Natürlich würde ein Malfoy eine Bedingung stellen und sie war gespannt darauf, welche das sein würde. Er lächelte nochmals und beendete seinen Satz: „…wenn Sie mich wieder beim Vornamen nennen. Den Punkt hatten wir schon hinter uns!"

Die Schüler trafen zur entsprechenden Uhrzeit am Bahnhof ein. Erstklässler würden erst im September eintreffen, weswegen der Professor für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dieses Mal wegen der reiferen Schüler nach Hogsmeade gekommen war, um sie mit den Kutschen abzuholen. Hagrid kullerte eine Träne über die Wange, die gleich darauf unbemerkt in seinem zotteligen Bart verschwand und sein großes Herz wurde ganz schwer, als er mit ansehen musste, wie viele Schüler nun die Thestrale bestaunten und streichelten.

Die Idee mit den Aufbauklassen stellte sich als kleiner Geniestreich heraus. Durch die gezielten Testbögen würden die Lehrer noch vor Einschulung der Erstklässler im September herausfinden, welche Schüler über welchen Wissensstand verfügten. Die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts war in dieser Zeit sehr entspannend. Die Schüler mussten nichts lernen und bekamen auch kaum Hausaufgaben auf. Sie mussten lediglich im Unterricht Fragebögen ausfüllen, Essays schreiben, ihr Geschick im Brauen von Zaubertränken unter Beweis stellen, praktische Prüfungen bei Professor Flitwick in Zauberkunst ablegen und so weiter und so fort. Sie mussten sozusagen zeigen, was sie konnten.

Professor McGonagall stellte fest, dass sieben Schüler im Alter zwischen dreizehn und fünfzehn Jahren die Fähigkeit besaßen, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, was sie natürlich erst Albus und dann dem Ministerium mitteilte. Auffällig war, dass die Animagi der sieben Schüler ausschließlich Fluchttiere darstellten. Im Lehrerzimmer hörte Harry, wie Minerva mit Albus darüber sprach. Sie erklärte, dass eine Animagusform nicht frei wählbar war, sondern von der Persönlichkeit abhängen würde. Harry war dabei, als die vier Mädchen und drei Jungen stolz ihren Animagus vorführten. Dabei kamen so scheue Tiere an Tageslicht wie ein Chinchilla, eine Rennmaus, ein Pferd, zwei Rehe, ein Kaninchen und ein Meerschweinchen – ängstliche Tiere, die bei dem kleinsten Laut aufgeschreckt das Weite suchten.

Noten wurden während der Überprüfung des Wissensstandes nicht vergeben. Vier ältere Schüler imponierten so sehr mit ihren Fähigkeiten, dass sie die UTZ-Prüfung außerhalb der Reihe ablegen durften. Nach relativ kurzer Zeit konnten alle verbleibenden Schüler in einzelne Klassen eingegliedert werden. Ginny kam in einer der zwei zukünftigen Siebtklässler-Klassen, in denen man bis zum regulären Beginn des Schuljahres den bisherigen Unterrichtsstoff etwas auffrischen wollte. Draco besuchte keine der Klassen.

Neben ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin im St. Mungos verbrachte sie ihre Nachmittage bei Snape im Kerker. Das Angebot, seine Zaubertränkeschülerin zu werden, hatte sie nicht mehr angesprochen. Zu Rons Bedauern war Hermine bald öfter in Hogwarts als bei ihm Zuhause. Obwohl auch er durch das harte Training bei Pfützensee meist spät nach Hause kam, musste er trotzdem noch auf Hermine warten. Kaum hatte sie begonnen, sich regelmäßig mit Snape wegen Harrys Gabe zu treffen, kam auch bald schon ihr Patronus-Otter, der ihm mitteilte, dass sie in Hogwarts bei Harry auf der Couch übernachten würde. Ron nahm diese Nachricht zum Anlass für ein kurzes, herzliches Treffen mit seinem besten Freund und einer etwas größeren Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine, die nachgab und trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde mit ihm zurück nachhause ging.

Wenige Tage nach dieser Auseinandersetzung besuchte Hermine Harry, bevor sie in die Kerker ging. „Was ist los, Mine?", fragte Harry, der ihren sorgenvollen Blick nicht übersehen konnte.

„Sag mal, hat Ron in letzter Zeit mal mit dir geredet? Ich meine, so über alles Mögliche…", begann Hermine zögerlich.

Nicht drumherum redend fragte Harry: „Über dich?"

Hermine nickte, während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Sie trocknete sie mit ihrem Ärmel, bevor sie stockend erklärte: „Ich glaube, dass… ich ihn nicht glücklich machen kann, Harry. Was soll ich denn nur tun? Wir sind schon so lange verlobt… Ich liebe ihn! Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Es macht Spaß, mit ihm Schach zu spielen. Er ist witzig… Ich meine, ich bekringel mich vor lachen, wenn er boah ey oder krass sagt. Er ist dann so süß…" Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie ließ ihnen freien Lauf, während sie weiterhin erklärte: „Aber… wir drehen uns im Kreis, Harry. Wir kommen einfach nicht voran. Dabei möchte ich so gern weiter kommen im Leben. Ich glaube, wir bremsen uns gegenseitig aus."

Harry hatte sich alles in Ruhe angehört, bevor er fragte: „Hast du mit ihm schon mal darüber gesprochen, was dich beschäftigt?"

Entmutigt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie atmete einmal ein und aus, um sich zu stählen, bevor sie sagte: „Ach weißt du, vielleicht ist das nur eine Phase bei mir. Vielleicht ist ja alles in Ordnung, nur ich bin komisch. Ich möchte wirklich gern das Angebot von Snape annehmen. Aber wenn Ron jetzt schon so sauer wird… Ich meine, ich bin doch nur während meiner Freizeit hier. Sollte ich Zaubertränkeschülerin werden, würde ich noch mehr Zeit hier verbringen!"

Fordernd fragte Harry: „Vor was genau hast du Angst, Hermine?"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie leise und schluchzend zugab: „…dass ich ihm das Herz breche!" Harry tröstete seine beste Freundin und nahm sie ihn den Arm, bis ihre Atmung sich wieder normalisiert hatte. „Danke Harry, danke fürs Zuhören! Das war wirklich notwendig. Ich geh dann mal nach unten.", sagte sie, während sie von Harry zur Tür begleitet wurde.

„Na dann, viel Spaß im Kerker! Und Hermine…", sagte Harry, der noch wartete, bis sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Dann gab er ihr mit auf den Weg: „Ron ist kein Hellseher. Du musst ihm sagen, was in dir vorgeht!" Sie nickte und lächelte dankend.

Hermine war keine zwei Monate regelmäßig in Hogwarts, da stand eines Abends Ron bei Harry auf der Matte, um mit ihm zu reden. Sein bester Freund wirkte bedrückt. Es war nicht schwer zu erahnen, dass er Probleme mit Hermine hatte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Anfang machen musste, wenn die Situation nicht eskalieren sollte. So sagte er unverbindlich klingend: „Ron, ich beneide dich! Ich beneide dich um deine Kindheit, deine Sorglosigkeit und deine Leichtigkeit, das Leben zu sehen. Vielleicht bist du mein bester Freund, weil du mich niemals hast merken lassen, dass ich das alles nie hatte."

Harry ließ den Satz jetzt einen Moment wirken, bevor er zur Sache kam: „Hermine ist genauso mein Freund wie du." Er erinnerte sich für einen Moment an das Trimagische Turnier, als er Ron aus dem See retten musste und Hermine gleich mitnehmen wollte, weil sie auch seine Freundin war. Dann gab Harry offen zu: „Ich habe mir aber nie vorstellen können, mit ihr etwas anzufangen, das über Freundschaft hinausgeht."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen nickte Ron zustimmend. „Weiß du, Harry… Ich liebe sie wirklich, aber wir hatten nach unserer Verlobung irgendwie keinen Plan mehr – eigentlich vorher schon nicht. Keiner von uns wollte den nächsten Schritt wagen. Keiner hat darüber gesprochen, wann denn nun mal die Hochzeit sein soll. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis wir überhaupt zusammengezogen sind und noch immer hat jeder von uns einen Großteil seiner Sachen bei den Eltern stehen. Wir haben eine so lange Verlobungszeit hinter uns… Ich glaube, euer Papst wäre stolz auf uns."

Harry versuchte, entspannt zu lachen, um Ron aufzulockern. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry. Ich will nicht über Mine lästern oder so, aber ich kann einfach mit ihren Interessen wenig anfangen. Konnte ich noch nie. Dieses ständige Lesen... Immer wieder schenkt sie mir Bücher. Das ist lieb gemeint, mich zum Lesen animieren zu wollen, aber dann lieber Science Fiction oder so was, aber nichts über Tiere der magischen Welt."

Sich in Hermine hineinversetzend erwiderte Harry: „Ja, ich verstehe, Ron. Und ich denke, im Gegenzug kann sie nicht deine Begeisterung für Quidditch teilen. Natürlich feuert sie dich auch im Stadion an, aber es ist trotzdem nicht ihr Ding. War es in der Schule schon nicht. Ich käme mit ihr als Partnerin auch nicht gut aus… Aber als Freund, so als Kumpel, Ron, da passen wir beide wirklich super zu ihr!"

Ron lächelte erleichtert, bevor er bedrückt zugab: „Sie will unbedingt ihren Meister in Zaubertränke machen und… ich glaube, ich stehe ihr da im Weg."

Nach einer Weile wurde die Stille unterbrochen. „Ich liebe sie, Harry", wimmert Ron, während er verloren auf den Boden blickte.

„Ich weiß…", antwortete sein Freund leise.

Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sagte Ron fast flüsternd: „Aber wir passen einfach nicht zusammen…"

Seufzend erwiderte Harry: „Ich weiß, aber Ron, es wäre besser für euch beide, wenn du das Gespräch, das wir hier gerade geführt haben, einmal mit ihr beginnst."

Dieses Mal antwortete Ron knapp: „Ich weiß…"

Bekümmert sagte Ron über seinen zerplatzten Traum: „Ich hab immer gedacht, sie wäre es, Harry…".

Den Kopf schüttelnd erwiderte Harry: „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Ron. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide offen darüber reden könnt. Hermine wird dich verstehen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht um ihre Freundschaft bangen musst!"

Hier begann Ron zu schluchzen, bevor er offen weinte, woraufhin er sich willig von Harry zum Trösten in den Arm nehmen ließ. Nachdem sich Ron gefasst hatte, bekannte er: „Das hat mir immer am meisten Sorge bereitet… Ich meine, zu glauben, dass ich sie komplett verliere, wenn wir unsere Beziehung beenden. Ich will sie als Freundin behalten. Das, was wir hier zusammen tun, das macht mir Spaß, weißt du? Abenteuer bestehen und Rätsel lösen. Du bist in dem einen am besten und Mine in dem anderen. Ich will aber weiterhin mittendrin sein, Harry!" Wieder begann Ron zu weinen.

Harry verstand seinen Freund. Der bangte mehr darum, Hermines Freundschaft für immer zu verlieren als die Beziehung zu beenden. „Ron, ein Trio besteht aus drei Leuten. Das wird so bleiben! Du brauchst gar nicht denken, dass du überflüssig bist. Wenn du in der ersten Klasse nicht die Schachpartie gewonnen hättest, würde heute alles ganz anders aussehen. Du bleibst für uns beide unersetzlich, Ron!", versicherte ihm Harry lächelnd.

Tröstete und aufmunternd sagte er abschließend zu seinem Freund: „Aber was ganz für euch beide spricht ist, dass ihr es fast gleichzeitig gemerkt habt. Und glaub mir, Ron, so können wir am besten das sein, was wir schon immer waren: Die allerbesten Freunde!"

Nach einer Weile gestand Ron mit verquollenem Gesicht und heiserer Stimme: „Ich werde ein Momentchen brauchen, um den Schock zu verdauen." Einen Augenblick später fügte er beteuernd hinzu: „Und wenn ich mich gefangen habe, dann rede ich mit ihr! Ganz sicher!"


	31. Die Zaubertränkeschülerin

Es war fast schon eine Obsession für Hermine, das Geheimnis um Harrys Gabe endgültig zu knacken. Sie hatte mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke einige Theorien aufgestellt, die es jetzt zu überprüfen galt. Soeben hatte sie Tüten von einem asiatischen Muggelrestaurant auf einem Tisch gelehrt, um etwas zu essen, bevor sie gemeinsam mit der Arbeit beginnen würden. Plötzlich unterbrach eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme Hermines oberflächliches Gefasel über ihre letzte Reise nach Japan.

„Miss Granger, es bedeutet mir viel, was Sie für mich tun!", sagte Severus mit einem eindringlichen Unterton. Snape würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht für das mitgebrachte Essen bedanken, dachte sich Hermine. Das passte auch gar nicht zu seinem ernsten Tonfall.

„Was meinen Sie, Professor Snape?", fragte sie interessiert. Die vorherige Konversation über den Urlaub mit ihren Eltern war völlig vergessen. Severus räusperte sich und starrte auf die vielen Schachteln vor ihm, aus der bereits ein würziger Duft emporstieg. Der heutige Tag wurde nach dem üblichen Unterrichten der Dummköpfe für ihn sehr befremdlich. Hermine war, wie jeden Tag, nach ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu ihm in die Kerker gekommen, um mit ihm an Harrys Gabe weiterzuforschen. Heute kam sie freudestrahlend in sein Labor und verkündete, dass sie die angebotene Stelle als Zaubertränkeschülerin bei ihm annehmen würde. Gleich danach, als wäre nichts Besonderes geschehen, ging sie ausgelassen und lächelnd an einen Tisch und stellte ihn mit Schälchen aus einer Tüte voll. Währenddessen, wie üblich, begann sie mit ihren Geschichten über ferne Länder und seltene Zutaten, die man dort finden würde.

Er lauschte gern ihrer Stimme, die so frei von Sorge schien. Und er mochte ihre Geschichten. Hermine war ein Mensch, der eine Reise nicht zum Faullenzen nutzte, sondern so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung brachte. Während andere Muscheln am Strand sammelten, um sie als Souvenir mit nachhause zu nehmen, eignete Hermine sich Wissen an, welches sie für immer behalten würde. Er bewunderte ihre Art. Sie war immer bestrebt, alles zu ergründen. Ihre Geschichten waren auch der Grund, warum sie heute eine Auswahl asiatischer Gerichte mitgebracht hatte. Gestern hatte sie davon erzählt… Von dem leckeren Essen im China und Thailand. Sie sagte, er müsse das auch unbedingt probieren. Während Severus wie versteinert auf dem Sofa saß, betrachtete er die redende und dabei immerwährend lächelnde Hermine, die die Plastikdeckel der Schälchen nacheinander entfernte und in die leere Tüte entsorgte. Sie schien sich nicht im Klaren darüber zu sein, was sie mit ihrer Zusage bei ihm angerichtet hatte. Während sie sich so unbekümmert und lebhaft mitteilte, verschlug ihm diese Zusagen noch immer die Sprache. Sie hatte die von ihm angebotene Stelle tatsächlich angenommen! Severus war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dieses Angebot hatte er ihr vor zwei Monaten in einem Anfall der Schwäche unterbreitet. Er hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie das Thema überhaupt noch einmal erwähnen würde.

Erst nach Harrys Rede bei der Ordensverleihung hatte Severus sehr deutlich bemerkt, dass in ihm drinnen irgendetwas anders war und das fand er erschreckend. Da ging eine Veränderung in ihm vor, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Eine Veränderung, die ihn Dinge sagen ließ, die er niemals sonst von sich geben würde. Und diese Schwäche, die ihn damals dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr das Angebot zu unterbreiten, die war nun auch wieder da, nachdem sie ihm ihre Zusage gegeben hatte.Er wusste, dass er ihr damals das Leben erschwert hatte. Daher machte es ihn stutzig, dass sie so fröhlich die angebotene Stelle angenommen hatte und sie sich offenbar nicht mehr an frühere Zeiten erinnern wollte. Sie kannte ihn. Sie hatte ihn ertragen müssen. Sie wusste, wie griesgrämig und schlechtgelaunt er war; was für ein schwieriger Mensch er war und doch schien sie sich sogar darauf zu freuen, bei im anfangen zu können. Sie musste sich bewusst darüber sein, dass sie beide jeden Tag lange und hart zusammenarbeiten würden. Aber taten sie das nicht jetzt schon? Severus fragte sich, warum er Bedenken hatte, sie als Schülerin zu haben. Beide arbeiteten doch jetzt schon so lange zusammen und zwar auf freiwilliger Basis. Der einzige Unterschied mit ihr als private Schülerin wäre, dass sie bei ihm offiziell ihren Meister machen würde. Und trotzdem löste ihre Zusage etwas in ihm aus.Severus spürte erneut, wie dieses Gefühl in ihm hochkam. Kein besonderes Gefühl… nur überhaupt mal eines! Nachdem er noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, fragte Hermine mit einem besorgten Flüstern: „Professor?" Langsam drehte Severus seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Hermine bemerkte auf der Stelle, dass Snapes Maske gefallen war – dass er von etwas überwältigt worden war, was ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Seine Mimik vermittelte Dankbarkeit, aber auch Kummer. Ihren stets steinernen Professor hatte sie niemals zuvor so gesehen. Seine Gefühle spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder und in seinen Augen, die zwar noch immer fast schwarz schimmerten, ihn jetzt jedoch so tief bewegt erscheinen ließen.

Er hoffte innig, dass diese Gefühlsregung schnell wieder verschwinden würde. All die anderen Male, wenn jemand nett zu ihm war, kam ebenfalls diese überwältigende Gemütsbewegung in ihm auf und verdrängte seinen Schwermut. Meist konnte er dieses Gefühl sofort unterdrücken. Wenn nicht, dann verschwand es schnell genug, bevor er sich öffnen und er dem seltsamen Drang nachgeben konnte, seine tiefsten Gedanken preiszugeben.

An dem Tag vor Schulbeginn verschwand es jedoch nicht, so dass er Dinge zu Harry gesagt hatte, die er unter normalen Umständen niemals erwähnt hätte. Und auch dieses Mal im Beisein von Hermine verschwand das Gefühl nicht. Im Gegenteil, denn es wurde so stark, dass es ihn übermannte. Ihre Zusage, seine Schülerin werden zu wollen, machte ihm klar, dass sie über den mürrischen Mann, der er war, hinweg sah und sie sich dem talentierten Zaubertränkelehrer anvertraute. Es würde sich auch sein Leben erheblich verändern, denn niemals zuvor hatte er eine Meisterschülerin aufgenommen. Jeden Tag würde er sie sehen. Auch an den Wochenenden würden sie Zeit zusammen verbringen, um zu forschen und zu lernen. Mit einer Zaubertränkeschülerin an seiner Seite wäre er nicht mehr… allein!

Aus heiterem Himmel kam die Erkenntnis über ihn, ihre Handlung verstehen zu können; ihre Zusage begründen zu können. Mit zittriger Stimme erklärte Severus langsam, den Blick von Hermine nun abwendend: „Ich bin Ihnen für ihre Geduld dankbar! Wissen Sie, Miss Granger… Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die sich die Zeit nehmen, meine Freundschaft zu erringen. Bisher hatten nur zwei diese Muße. Der eine vor Jahren war Albus. Der andere ist jetzt Harry. Und Sie… Sie sind genauso hartnäckig! Sie haben nicht aufgegeben."

Zum Ende wurde seine Stimme zu einem Wispern, aber nichtsdestotrotz lauschte Hermine seinen Worten sehr aufmerksam und sie erkannte die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten. Für sie war eben etwas geschehen, was eigentlich undenkbar schien. Er hatte ihr mit wenigen Worten nicht nur seinen Dank entgegengebracht, sondern ihr auch verdeutlicht, was er von ihr hielt. Sie glaubte ihn zu verstehen. Dieses Mal ein wenig Angst davor, doch falsch liegen zu können, erwiderte sie genauso leise: „Es ist schön, dass Sie mich als Ihren Freund sehen!" Und sie log nicht. Die ganze Forschung über Harrys Gabe hatte die beiden verbunden. Seit zwei Monaten war sie jeden Tag bei ihm und sie konnten sich ein wenig kennen lernen. Trotz allem war es immer Hermine, die ihm eine Unterhaltung aufdrängte und ständig erzählte und erzählte. Das war ihre Taktik. Sie bombardierte Severus mit ihren Erlebnissen und ihren Fragen. Bei der Menge an Gesprächsstoff fand sich nämlich immer wieder ein Thema, zu dem selbst der wortkarge Zaubertränkemeister begeistert etwas beitrug.

Heute Abend würde sie unbedingt mit den beiden anderen reden müssen. Was sich heute ereignet hatte, war mit dem gleichzusetzen, was Harry vor zwei Monaten mit Snape erlebt hatte. Es war ein erster, echter Hinweis darauf, dass mit Snape etwas geschah, mit dem er selbst überfordert schien. Seine Maske bröckelte, wurde aber von ihm selbst immer wieder beharrlich zusammengefügt.

Sie sandte Ron während einer Toilettenpause ihren Patronus mit einer Einladung für heute Abend bei Harry. Nachdem sie bei Snape fertig war, überrannte sie Harry mit dem Fakt, dass Ron heute noch vorbeikäme. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, Harry zuvor zu fragen, ob er überhaupt Zeit für sie hatte, aber er nickte lediglich. Für seine Freundin nahm er sich die Zeit. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Mine. Warte drinnen bei mir und lass Ron rein, wenn er kommt. Ich möchte nur kurz… spazieren gehen, ja?", sagte Harry mit abgeschlagener Stimme, die ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er kurz allein sein wollte.

Vielleicht war es der Stress, nun als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Möglicherweise nahm ihn die bevorstehende Trennung von Ron und Hermine jedoch mehr mit, als er zugeben wollte, denn er wusste, dass diese Trennung anstehen würde. Die beiden hatten offenbar noch nicht miteinander geredet, aber sie stritten auch nicht mehr, weil Hermine so lange bei Severus arbeitete. Er ging davon aus, dass sie alle danach noch Freunde sein würden, wie früher, aber was, wenn doch nicht? Die Zweifel nagten an ihm. Sich nur noch je mit einem von beiden treffen zu können, weil Ron und Hermine sich gegenseitig meiden würde, war für ihn eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Und er machte sich Vorwürfe, Ron und Hermine durch seine Unterhaltungen beeinflusst zu haben. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, beiden vor Augen zu führen, dass sie offenbar nicht füreinander bestimmt waren und er ihnen deshalb nahe legte, miteinander über ihre Beziehung zu reden.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte er zu Severus und betrat dessen Wohnzimmer. Der Hund freute sich über seinen Besuch, auch wenn er nicht ein viertes Mal an diesem Tag nach draußen durfte. Harry war nicht wegen dem Hund gekommen. Eigentlich hatte nicht einmal Lust, im Moment mit jemandem zu reden und trotzdem hatte sein Weg ihn zu seinem Kollegen geführt. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus. Er saß mit hängenden Schultern und Kopf in sich zusammengesunken auf der Couch, blickte auf seine langen Finger und hatte Harry bisher nicht einmal bemerkt. Da überkam ihn der Drang, doch einige Worte zu verlieren.

Nachdem Severus nicht auf seinen Namen reagierte hatte, schlenderte Harry auf seinen Kollegen zu und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. Im gleichen Moment schreckte Severus auf. Der Ausdruck von Angst und Verzweiflung verschwand sofort wieder, nachdem er sich in Harrys Gegenwart wusste. Er schluckte einmal und fragte ungewohnt zaghaft: „Harry, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

An Ron und Hermine denkend philosophierte Harry mit Trübsinn in der Stimme: „Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die man nicht ändern sollte, nicht wahr?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten vertiefte er seinen Standpunkt, indem er sagte: „Besonders, wenn es nicht um einen selbst geht. Man muss Dinge um sich herum manchmal einfach geschehen lassen. Es wäre eigennützig, sich in das Leben anderer einzumischen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Mit konfusem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Severus seinen jungen Kollegen an. Worte verließen seinen Mund erst, nachdem er ein paar Mal geschluckt hatte, bevor er mit Bedacht sagte: „Vielleicht, Harry, ist es manchmal von Vorteil zu intervenieren, besonders dann, wenn nicht mit aller Deutlichkeit verneint werden kann, dass dies nicht erwünscht sei." Als Harry zuhörte, machte er es Severus gleich und betrachtete seine eigenen Hände, an denen zwischendurch der Hund begrüßend leckte.

Erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick stutzte Harry über die Worte. Severus wusste doch gar nicht, dass er von Ron und Hermine gesprochen hatte. Zu Severus blickend bemerkte er, wie dieser eine Hand an gegen die Stirn presste. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Severus?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen zischelte Severus angestrengt, gleich so, als würde er unter Schmerzen leiden: „Es geht schon. Ich brauche nur etwas… Ruhe!"

Den Wink verstand Harry und obwohl er Severus in diesem Zustand nicht alleinlassen wollte, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass Ron und Mine auf ihn warteten. Mit flüsternder Stimme machte Severus auf die Tatsache aufmerksam: „Sie waren heute doch schon drei Mal mit dem Hund draußen…"

Offenbar war ihm wirklich nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute, weswegen Harry lediglich nickte und sich mit den besorgt klingenden Worten verabschiedete: „Dann bis morgen!"

„Ach Harry…", sagte Severus noch schnell, bevor er zur Tür rausgehen konnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zeigte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit, bevor Severus erklärte: „Die Stelle, die Sie mir beschrieben hatten… Ich meine die Stelle, wo die Hunde den einen Abend so bebellt hatten…"

Harry schloss die Tür wieder, wandte sich zu Severus und fragte neugierig: „Ja?"

Er konnte sehen, wie Severus innerlich etwas von sich abschüttelte, damit er wieder der Alte war, bevor er aufstand und mit plötzlich wieder sehr kräftiger Stimme erklärte: „Es ist möglich, dass dies die Stelle war, an der man Kreachers Leiche gefunden hatte. Es war zumindest ganz in der Nähe, wie Filch mir erzählte." Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bedankte sich bei Severus für die Information und verabschiedete sich ein zweites Mal von ihm.

Ob Severus diese Information nur durch Zufall erhalten hatte oder ob er Harry zuliebe gezielt deswegen nachgefragt hatte, war ihm nicht klar, aber es war schön zu wissen, dass Severus ihn und diesen seltsamen Abend nicht vergessen hatte.


	32. Ruheloses Gestern

Als Harry sein Wohnzimmer betrat, stürmte Hermine auf ihn zu und erzählte erfreut: „Du glaubst es nicht, Harry! Ich habe heute bei Snape als seine Schülerin zugesagt, aber das Beste: Es ist etwas Ähnliches passiert, wie dir es schon aufgefallen ist! Seine Maske ist für einen Moment gefallen! Er war kurz er selbst! Das war unbeschreiblich! So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt!"

Harry hielt seine Hände hoch, um ihr klarzumachen, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte. „Das war heute?", fragte Harry nach. Sie bejahte fröhlich und fügte immer wieder stichpunktartig hinzu, wie sich das Ganze abgespielt hatte. Als sie sich endlich etwas abgeregt hatte, sagte Harry: „Für mich sah es eher so aus, als wäre für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen…" Ron und Hermine stutzten, als Harry schilderte, wie entkräftet und elend Severus wirkte, als er ihn eben vor wenigen Minuten besucht hatte.

Schäkernd sagte Ron: „Freut er sich wohl doch nicht so wahnsinnig drauf, dich jetzt am Hals zu haben…"

Nach einem Schlag auf seinen Oberarm hielt er lieber den Mund, als Hermine neugierig an Harry gewandt fragte: „Warum? Hat er was wegen mir gesagt?" Verneinend erklärte Harry, dass er über sie kein einziges Wort verloren hatte.

„Aber er hat mir allgemein zu verstehen gegeben, dass er es für angemessen hielte, sich in das Leben eines anderen einzumischen, solang man nicht hundertprozentig sagen kann, derjenige möchte das gar nicht!", sagte er triumphierend.

Hermine forderte von ihm den genauen Wortlaut und nachdem Harry den wiedergegeben hatte, sagte sie perplex: „Na gut, er will das ja nicht anders. Fragt sich jetzt nur, wo wir anfangen können. Ich meine, das einzige, das mir einfällt, was vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren geschehen ist und mit dem man Snape in Zusammenhang bringen kann…"

Harry vollendete ihren Gedanken und sagte niedergeschlagen: „Ist der Tod meiner Eltern!"

Sie wollten niemanden um Hilfe bitten, besonders nicht Dumbledore. Die drei verabschiedeten sich voneinander und versprachen, sich gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Nachdem Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte, wunderte er sich darüber, dass Ron nicht ausgerastet war, als Hermine davon erzählt hatte, sie würde nun ihren Meister bei Snape machen. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete Harry, wollte sein bester Freund ihr nicht mehr im Wege stehen.

In Sirius' Sachen kramend suchte er nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen von früher, auch wenn es nur ein Fotoalbum aus Schulzeiten wäre. Er vergaß dabei völlig die Zeit und bemerkte nicht, dass Sirius nachhause kam.

„Harry, was tust du mit meinen Sachen?", fragte Sirius nicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich.. ähm… ich wollte nur nach… einem Fotoalbum suchen, wo auch Bilder von Mum und Dad drin sind. Mir war gerade danach…", erklärte er stotternd.

Sein Patenonkel setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden und fragte etwas bestürzt: „Es geht dir aber gut oder? Zu sehr der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern ist nicht gut, weißt du? Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung…" Sirius seufzte, aber Harry erklärte, dass er nicht niedergeschlagen wäre, er lediglich Fotos von früher sehen wollte. „Warte, ich hab die Alben unter meinem Bett, damit ich selbst nicht so oft in ihnen blättere…", sagte Sirius, während er bereits aufstand.

Mit zwei nicht hohen, dafür aber breiten Pappkartons per Levitations-Zauber hinter sich herziehend gesellte Sirius sich zu Harry auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. „Du hast alles aufgehoben oder?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

Zustimmend nickte Sirius, der noch hinzufügte: „Die Sachen von deinen Eltern hab ich ebenfalls… Möchtest du die Kisten auch haben?"

Begeistert nickte Harry, bevor er fragte: „Hat einer von euch eigentlich Tagebuch geführt?"

Sirius verneinte: „Ich nicht und soweit ich weiß, Lily und James auch nicht, aber…"

„Ja?", fragte Harry, nachdem sein Patenonkel verstummte.

„Na ja, ich weiß, dass Remus welche geführt hat, aber ich bezweifle, dass er dich da reinschauen lässt. Am besten trefft ihr euch, damit er dir alles persönlich erzählen kannst, was du über deine Eltern wissen möchtest.", schlug Sirius vor. Nur in Gedanken antwortete Harry „Es geht mir eigentlich eher um Severus…"

Eine Weile lang schauten sich Sirius und Harry gemeinsam die alten Fotoalben an. Viele Bilder, die natürlich von Sirius kommentiert wurden, waren gar nicht einsortiert und lagen einzeln verstreut in den Kisten. Auf einigen Fotos war tatsächlich auch ein junger Severus zu erkennen, wie Harry ihn noch aus dem Denkarium in Erinnerung hatte. Er war dürr, hatte schulterlange, strähnige Haare, lief meist etwas in sich zusammengesackt und wirkte nicht schüchtern, aber vorsichtig.

„Es ist schon spät, Harry… Ich sag dir was: Morgen ist Sonntag! Ich lade Remus ein und wir können uns zusammen über die Schulsachen hermachen. Das wird lustig!", sagte Sirius voller Vorfreude, der Harrys verneinenden Worte nicht mehr vernahm, als er bereits in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Endlich hatte Harry die Zeit, gezielter nach Dingen zu suchen, die Severus betrafen. Er fand ein großes, bewegtes Klassenfoto, auf welchem der gesamte Jahrgang seiner Eltern abgebildet war. Sirius stellte den Mittelpunkt des Fotos dar. Rechts von ihm verweilte Remus schüchtern lächelnd, während hinter ihm James stand, der Sirius einen Moment lang mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger Hasenohren machte, worüber seine Mutter herzlich lachen musste.

Lily stand zur Sirius' Linken und blickte die meiste Zeit über zu James hinauf. Nur für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick schaute sie weg. Harry folgte ihrem Blick, um zu sehen, wen oder was sie mit so einem breiten Strahlen anschaute. Oder lachte sie nur noch über James schelmisches Getue? Harry benötigte einen Moment, mit dem Finger der Blickrichtung seiner Mutter korrekt folgen zu können, denn sie schaute nur flüchtig dorthin, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder abwandte und James anhimmelte.

Nach dem achten Versuch glaubte Harry, einen Treffer gelandet zu haben. Dem Blick seiner Mutter folgend landete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf… Severus! Der ließ sofort wieder von seinem kurzen Schulterblick ab und schaute mit hängendem Kopf in die Kamera. Ihre Blicke hatten sich für zwei Sekunden getroffen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unwirsch um halb acht von einem überdrehten Sirius geweckt, der ihm mitteilte, dass Remus da war. Grantig murmelte Harry: „Merlin… es ist SONNTAG. Ich möchte ausschlafen…".

„Es ging nicht später. Remus muss nachher noch weg…", erklärte Sirius.

Es war gestern bereits nach halb vier, bevor Harry sich von den Fotos lösen konnte, um zu Bett zu gehen. Er wollte nicht aufstehen… noch nicht. „Ach Harry…? Weiß du, wie ich deinen Vater früher immer aus dem Bett bekommen habe, wenn er nicht aufstehen wollte?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig und gab dabei vor, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen fragte Harry: „Wie?"

Er hörte seinen Patenonkel schadenfroh lachen, bevor dieser sagte: „Schau mal über dir…"

Blinzelnd schaute Harry nach oben und fragte vorsichtig, nachdem er einen Eimer über sein Bett schweben sah: „Was… ist da drin?"

Sirius erörterte trocken: „Das ist… Eiswasser, mein lieber Harry! In zehn Sekunden dreht der Eimer sich von allein um und kippt seinen Inhalt über dem Morgenmuffel aus. Ach nein, durch mein Gequatsche sind's jetzt nur noch drei Sekunden…"

Mit einem Hechtsprung verließ Harry das Bett. Der Eimer verschwand daraufhin, ohne das Bett zu durchnässen und Sirius sagte schwärmend: „Wow, Harry… Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich! Er hat es nie rechtzeitig geschafft. Wir warten draußen mit dem Frühstück. Beeil dich, ja?" Während er schnell duschte, überlegte er, ob Ron und Hermine jemals so fies wären, auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, ihn auf diese Art und Weise wecken zu wollen. Das konnte er zum Glück verneinen.

Nach dem Frühstück fielen die drei über die Schulsachen her. Nach etlichen Geschichten, die Harry sich ausschließlich über die Abenteuer und Streiche der Rumtreiber anhören musste, fragte er: „Remus? Sirius hat gesagt, du hast Tagebücher geführt…" Remus schluckte, nickte jedoch zustimmend. „Ob ich da wohl mal einen Blick…?", aber Harry wurde zaghaft von Remus unterbrochen.

Mit sanfter Stimme verwehrte er diesen Wunsch mit den Worten: „Nein Harry, tut mir leid! Da stehen… sehr persönliche Dinge drin, wie du dir denken kannst."

Schelmisch grinsend stichelte Sirius: „Wie persönlich?"

Genervt antwortete Remus seinem alten Schulfreund: „Nicht _so_ persönlich, aber persönlich halt… Harry, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

Geschlagen kniff Harry die Lippen zusammen. Was er verlangte, war wirklich etwas zu viel, dachte er nun selbst. Deshalb schlug er vor: „Wir könnten sie ja gemeinsam durchgehen…?"

Wieder verneinte Remus, dieses Mal jedoch etwas zögernder: „Ich denke, vielleicht… Nein, das wäre keine gute Idee. Sei mir nicht böse, aber das geht einfach nicht."

Sirius überspannte den Bogen und sagte neckend: „Steht da etwa drin, dass du in Lily verknallt warst?"

Mit großen Augen und einem Hauch gesunder Röte auf den Wangen konterte der sonst immer so besonnene Remus: „Wenn das in einem Tagebuch stehen würde, dann ja wohl in deinem!"

Geschockt blickte Sirius erst zu Harry, dann zu Remus, bevor er wütend empfahl: „Erzähl nicht so einen Stuss! Nicht vor Harry…"

Wieder auf seine ruhige Art erinnerte ihn Remus daran: „Ich habe nicht damit angefangen, mein alter Freund!"

Harry wusste nicht recht, wie ernst er diese Sache nehmen sollte. Von Professor McGonagall wusste er, dass seine Mutter in der Schule so beliebt war, wie damals Ginny. Für einen Moment verlor er sich in Erinnerungen an seine vergangene Flamme, als es plötzlich klopfte.

An der Tür stand ein unsicher wirkender Severus mit dem Hund an der Leine. Mit leicht enttäuschter Miene schaute er Harry an, bevor er zurückhaltend, aber doch zuversichtlich fragte: „Ich dachte, Sie kämen wie immer zum Frühstück zu mir…?" Er wollte gerade etwas hinzufügen, da verstummte er, als er Black und Lupin im Zimmer bemerkte. Als ihm von Black ein böser Blick zugeworfen wurde, verschwand der Anflug von Unsicherheit. Finster dreinblickend sagte Severus verbittert, dieses Mal auch etwas lauter: „Aber ich möchte Sie keinesfalls dabei stören, mit Ihren… 'Freunden' weiterhin Zoten über mich zu reißen."

Erbost und angriffslustig konterte Sirius aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus: „Wir haben eben nur über Lily gesprochen. Möchtest du nicht rein kommen, Severus? DU kannst ja ganz bestimmt etwas dazu beitragen oder?"

Es entsetzte Harry, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sämtliche Farbe aus Severus' Gesicht verschwand, obwohl dies bei seiner natürlichen Blässe kaum noch möglich schien. Streng blickte er über seine Schulter und wies seinen Patenonkel wortlos an, seinen vorlauten Mund zu halten. Remus benötigte keine Zurechtweisung, denn der schaute bereits verlegen und reumütig zu Boden. Bevor Harry die Situation klären konnte, spottete Severus: „Die Stimmung bei Ihnen, Mr. Potter, ist ja überaus 'heiter'. Ich empfehle mich dann…" Schon marschierte Severus mit dem Hund von dannen.

Ohne zu überlegen stürmte Harry ihm nach: „Warten Sie doch… Severus!" Natürlich blieb der nicht stehen und so musste Harry rennen, um ihn einzuholen. Er packte ihn am Arm und sagte derweil: „Bitte, das war nicht so…"

Doch in dem Moment, als seine Hand den Oberarm berührte, drehte sich Severus und packte Harry am Schlafittchen, bevor er ihn augenblicklich an die Wand drückte und gefährlich zischelte: „Fassen Sie mich nicht…" Der Hund begann abrupt zu bellen und fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne, so dass Severus vor Schreck die Leine fallen ließ und einen Schritt zurückwich. Mit einem kurzen Sht-Laut brachte Harry den Hund erfolgreich zum Schweigen.

Enttäuscht blickte Severus zu dem Hund hinunter, während sich Harry bückte und die Leine aufnahm, die er Severus entgegenhielt, doch der erwiderte nur unwirsch: „Behalten Sie die Töle!"

Schnellen Schrittes entfernte sich Severus und ließ einen fassungslosen Harry zurück.


	33. Ordensmitglieder

„Hermine… ich hab's versaut. Severus war heute früh so sauer… Ich befürchte, er will mich nicht mehr sehen.", sagte Harry übers Flohnetz zu seiner besten Freundin. Nach dem Vorfall mit Severus hatte Harry seinen Patenonkel zurechtgewiesen, der kurz darauf wutentbrannt zu Anne geflohen war. Remus bedauerte den Zwischenfall und entschuldigte sich bei Harry, obwohl ihn ja keine Schuld traf.

„Ach, das wird schon, Harry. Du bist immerhin sein Hundesitter…", sagte sie schäkernd.

Doch Harry antwortete traurig: „Er hat gesagt, ich soll die 'Töle' behalten. Ich denke, das ist eindeutig…"

Verzweifelt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, doch sie versuchte aufzumuntern: „Trotzdem… Ihr habt euch monatelang drei Mal täglich gesehen, ohne euch großartig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Harry, du darfst da jetzt nicht lockerlassen, auch wenn er momentan wieder so ein Griesgram ist, wie früher. Du weiß ja, dass sich das überraschend ändern kann – so einen Moment musst du abwarten! Am besten fragst du ihn irgendwas Wichtiges oder bittest ihn um Hilfe… Irgendeine Lehrerangelegenheit oder so."

Verdutzt fragte Harry: „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte sie lehrerhaft: „Harry, das ist Psychologie! Das zeigt ihm, dass dir was an ihm liegt und dass er nicht unnütz ist. Mach es einfach, aber nicht so auffällig… Ich werde gerufen, Harry. Ich muss noch drei Stunden im Hospital bleiben. Bis dann!"

Ihn wegen irgendwas fragen oder um Hilfe bitten?! Harry zermarterte sich den Kopf, um sich einen Vorwand auszudenken. Viele Kleinigkeiten verwarf er gleich wieder, da sie in Hermines Augen zu auffällig wären. Es musste etwas sein, mit dem Harry tatsächlich überfordert war.

„Harry, bist du da?", hörte er Remus aus dem Kamin sprechen.

„Remus, ich dachte, du hast heute noch zu tun?", fragte Harry nach.

Remus räusperte sich, bevor er erklärte: „Ja, na ja… Dir hat man bestimmt auch gesagt, dass der Orden des Phönix wieder aktiv wird!" An Harrys verdattertem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Remus, dass dem nicht so war, weswegen er stutzig sagte: „Ähm… ich dachte, weil du den Orden weitergeführt hattest, dass du davon… Offenbar nicht oder? Albus wird dir sicher noch Bescheid geben. Es wäre nicht richtig, dich wieder auszuschließen, wo du doch erstens volljährig bist und zweitens Voldemort erlegt hast!"

Harry lachte aufgrund der Ausdrucksweise und sagte schelmisch: „Erlegt? Voldemort war doch kein Wildschwein, obwohl… Nein, im ernst: Keiner hat mir was gesagt. Sind wieder alle mit dabei? Kingsley, Alastor, Minerva, Molly, Arthur… Severus etwa auch?"

Remus sträubte sich ein wenig weiterzuerzählen, aber letztendlich sagte er: „Harry, hör mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir davon hätte berichten dürfen. Keine Ahnung, warum Albus dir bisher nichts gesagt hat. Ich hoffe sehr, er macht das noch. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was ich von der Sache halten soll…"

„Ist schon gut, Remus. Ich bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich werde keinem… Ich werde nur zweien davon erzählen, da lüg ich dich nicht an.", versicherte Harry.

Nickend nahm Remus seine ehrlichen Worte entgegen, die ihn glauben ließen, dass er Ron und Hermine davon berichten würde, bevor er sagte: „Ich wollte eigentlich wegen etwas anderem mit dir sprechen, Harry! Wegen meiner Tagebücher... Wir können uns gern treffen, um sie gemeinsam durchzublättern. Wenn es geht, bei mir und wenn möglich ohne Sirius. Aber… sag mal, nach was genau suchst du? Es sind keine Geschichten, die deine Eltern betreffen! Das habe ich heute früh schon bemerkt."

„Ich kann dir nichts vormachen oder? Ich bin ein offenes Buch für dich… also gut. Es geht um Severus!", gab Harry zu, ohne zu erklären, warum er etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen wollte.

Remus hakte auch gar nicht nach, sondern nickte nur verständnisvoll und erwiderte: „Ich lag mit meiner Vermutung richtig. In Ordnung Harry, du musst mir nur sagen, wann es dir zeitlich passt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, inwiefern der Orden mich demnächst wieder in Beschlag nehmen wird. Ich wüsste nicht, welches Thema wichtig genug wäre, um alle Ordensmitglieder zusammenzutrommeln…"

Das wäre doch eine Sache, weswegen er Severus ansprechen könnte, dachte sich Harry und spazierte mit dem Hund in die Kerker. Salazar Slytherin sagte, als er Harry erblickte, arrogant klingend: „Sie haben keinen Zutritt mehr, Mr. Potter!"

Nickend erwiderte Harry: „Ja, das dachte ich mir. Dann sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte!"

Salazar schnaufte einmal höhnisch, bevor er entgegnete: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber sehe ich wie eine Vorzimmerdame aus? Klopfen Sie gefälligst und warten Sie auf Einlass, wie jeder andere auch!"

Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Streitgespräch mit einem Gemälde, weswegen Harry einfach neben dem Rahmen an die Tür klopfte und dann wartete. Und wartete… und wartete. Dann klopfte er erneut, nur lauter und wartete nochmals eine Weile. Als er bereits zum vierten Mal ausholen wollte, giftete ihn das Gemälde an: „Haben Sie schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass Ihre Anwesenheit nicht erwünscht sein könnte?" Mit zusammengekniffenem Mund verließ Harry die Kerker und ging mit dem Hund spazieren.

Nach dem Unterricht und dem Mittagessen, dem Severus ferngeblieben war, folgte die gleiche Prozedur an der Tür seines Kollegen: Klopfen und warten und das mehrmals hintereinander, obwohl der eine Hogwarts-Gründer bereits über den Lärm zeterte und einige Slytherins beim Vorbeigehen ihren Lehrer verwirrt anblickten.

Am Abend war Harry mittlerweile sehr erzürnt über Severus' bockiges Verhalten, weswegen er nach dem Klopfen, aus dem mittlerweile ein ungezügeltes Pochen geworden war, die Wartezeit mit lautem Rufen verbrachte, die man durch die Türe hören müsste, aber es regte sich nichts. Vielleicht war Severus ja tatsächlich nicht Zuhause, aber wo sollte er hin? Er hatte oft genug erwähnt, dass er außerhalb Hogwarts nichts anzustellen wüsste.

In seinem Wohnzimmer grübelte er, was er tun könnte. Er könnte seinem Kollegen eine Eule schicken, aber er würde mit Sicherheit keine Antwort erhalten. Da fiel ihm auf, dass der Hund bis auf ein paar Häppchen vom Abendessen nichts gefressen hatte, weswegen er Dobby zu sich rief. Mit einem lauten Plop erschien der Hauself mit einer giftgrünen Wolljacke und grellgelber Mütze bekleidet und sagte erfreut: „Mr. Harry Potter, Sir! Was kann Dobby Ihnen bringen?" Harry lächelte den Elf nett an und fragte nach allerhand Hundeutensilien, wie Futter, Spielzeug und Fellbürste.

Dobby verschwand und kam Sekunden später vollbepackt mit viel zu vielen Gegenständen zurück. „Woher…?", staunte Harry, als er jede Menge verschiedener Hundeknochen, fiependes Spielzeug in Entenform, zig sich selbst bewegende Spielbälle mit oder ohne Schnur und verknotete Seile beäugte.

„Das, Mr. Potter, hat Professor Snape heute früh abholen lassen. Professor Snape sagte zu Winky, dass der erste, der nach so etwas fragen würde, alles haben könne…"

Gedankenverloren nahm Harry das verknotete Seil in die Hand und sofort kam der Hund an, der sein Spielzeug wieder erkannte, sich ein Ende mit den Zähnen schnappte und wie wild daran zog. „Das hat Professor Snape bei sich abholen lassen?", fragte Harry verdutzt nach. All das hatte Severus dem Tier besorgt, das er zuletzt eine Töle schimpfte? Severus musste mehr an dem Hund liegen, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Die Nacht wurde zur Tortur. Harry hatte den Hund aus dem Schlafzimmer verbannt, weil er ihn wegen der vielen Haare nicht im Bett haben wollte. Es folgten zwei Stunden, in denen der Hund immer wieder an der Schlafzimmertür kratzte. Letztendlich vervielfachte sich die nächtliche Störung durch Bellen, Jaulen und dem Malträtieren der Tür, die nach draußen führte. Morgen hatte Harry wieder Unterricht und zwar gleich nach dem Frühstück. Es war bereits drei Uhr nachts und er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal ein Auge zumachen können. Völlig entnervt sprang er aus dem Bett, zog seine Slipper über und griff sich seinen Zauberstab und die Leine, um den Hund bei Severus abzuliefern.

Zumindest der Vierbeiner schien sich wahnsinnig zu freuen, als ein säuerlicher Harry den Weg in die Kerker einschlug. In einem Gang in einer schattigen Nische traf er auf ein knutschendes Pärchen, welchem er vor lauter Gereiztheit je zwanzig Punkte abzog, ohne zu wissen, wer die beiden überhaupt waren und welchem Haus sie angehörten.

An Severus' Tür angekommen klopfte Harry so laut, dass, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, Salazar Slytherin beinahe aus seinem Gemälde gefallen wäre. „Was soll der Lärm zur Nachtzeit, Mr. Potter? Gehen Sie wieder!", belferte das Gemälde, welches so rabiat geweckt worden war. Den Gründer ignorierend pochte Harry erneut. Der Hund stieg dieses Mal mit ein und bellte.

„Ja, Harry… schön weiterbellen!", ermutigte er den weißen Kuvasz mit säuselnd zarter Stimme.

Das Gebell und Gejaule war mittlerweile so laut, dass alle Bilder auf dem Gang erwachten und sich lauthals über den Tumult beschwerten und damit mehr Krach machten, als der Hund allein. Harry brauchte gar nichts mehr zu machen. Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte sich gegenüber von Severus' Tür an die Wand und ließ den Hund jaulen, bellen und an der Tür kratzen, worüber sich besonders Salazar Slytherin aufregte, der bald darauf aus seinem Gemälde verschwand.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür von einem wütenden Severus aufgerissen und bevor er sich's versah, rannte der Hund bereits in sein bekanntes Territorium. Mit den Augen folgte Severus dem Hund, blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen, um nun Harry böse anzublicken. Der stand mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber und fing plötzlich an, laut loszulachen. Darüber etwas verwirrt runzelte Severus die Stirn.

Noch immer lachend erklärte Harry: „Ich fass es nicht… Sie tragen eine Zipfelmütze im Bett!" Wieder begann er zu lachen. Selbst Severus' mörderischster Blick brachte keinerlei Einschüchterung, denn die weiße Mütze mit der Bommel am schlaffen Ende ließ den ehemaligen Todesser nicht im Geringsten gefährlich erscheinen.

Noch einen Moment hörte Severus sich das Gegacker an, bevor er in kühlem Tonfall entgegnete: „Und Sie, Mr. Potter, sind sich hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass Sie… schlafende Bärchen auf Ihrer nächtlichen Bekleidung zur Schau stellen?!"

Harry, der jetzt nur abgehackt lachte, blickte auf seinen Arm und betrachtete für einen Augenblick die sich ankuschelnden Bären, bevor er grinsend erklärte: „War ein Weihnachtsgeschenk… von Albus!"

Ein Mal musste Severus schnaufen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, bevor er schmunzelnd zugab: „Wie auch die Schlafmütze ein Geschenk vom Direktor an mich war…!"

Nur kurz, weil beide ihren Schlaf benötigten, erklärte Harry, dass der Hund sich bei ihm nicht wohl fühlte. Ohne Widerstand nahm Severus den Vierbeiner zurück und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Es war Severus, der unerwartet sagte: „Bis morgen!"

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry so müde, dass er den Hund nur kurz vor dem Frühstück ausführte. Die frische Luft hatte ihn noch schläfriger gemacht, so dass er beim Unterricht nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Er sorgte unbeabsichtigt für einen Lacher, als er anstelle von Rotkappe die Bezeichnung Rotkäppchen benutzte, aber Harry lachte daraufhin herzlich mit seinen Schülern mit.

Nach vierzehn Uhr hatte er heute zum Glück keinen Unterricht mehr, wofür er mehr als dankbar war. Trotzdem spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Hund am Abend nochmals auszuführen, wie er es immer getan hatte. Zeitlich war es die ganze Woche über, seit er nun als Lehrer arbeitete, kein Stress, mit dem Hund vor dem Frühstück, nach dem Mittag und zum Abend spazieren zu gehen. Er musste es sich sogar zugestehen, dass ihm die Zeit mit dem Kuvasz Entspannung brachte und die kurze Zerstreuung ihn neue Energie schöpfen ließ.

Während des abendlichen Spaziergangs überlegte Harry, ob er Severus nachher von dem wieder aktiven Orden erzählen sollte. Er wollte Hermines Rat, obwohl der Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Kollegen seit heut früh vergessen schien, trotzdem nachkommen und Severus etwas Wichtiges fragen. Es fiel ihm nichts ein, um was er ihn bitten könnte, als plötzlich… Natürlich fiel ihm etwas ein! Er könnte Severus den Schlüssel zeigen, den Dobby ihm gegeben hatte. Den Schlüssel, den Kreacher in seinem Besitz hatte, sollte mysteriös genug scheinen, um Severus' Interesse zu erregen.

Den in Pergament eingewickelten Schlüssel aus seinem Nachttisch steckte er sich vorsichtshalber in die Hosentasche, falls das Gespräch über den Orden in irgendeiner Weise fehlschlagen sollte.

Nachdem er den Hund wieder bei Severus vorbeigebracht hatte, lud er sich selbst ein und sagte: „Ich könnte jetzt einen Schluck Wein gebrauchen! Darf ich…?" Er hielt die Weinflasche aus einem Regal in die Höhe und fragte frech: „Darf ich Ihnen auch einen einschenken?" Nur einen Moment schien Severus perplex, weil Harry sich an seinen Spirituosen gütlich tun wollte, doch er nickte zustimmend und nahm das volle Glas, welches Harry ihm reichte, dankend entgegen.

„Severus… Haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, warum Albus mich nicht mehr im Orden des Phönix haben möchte?", fragte Harry zögerlich, weil er ahnte, dass Severus ihn nicht einweihen durfte.

„WAS?", blaffte sein Kollege plötzlich aufgebracht, so dass Harry zusammenzuckte und der Hund einmal kurz anschlug.

Heftig atmend, weil Harry sich wirklich erschrocken hatte, schilderte er: „Ich habe erfahren, dass der Orden wieder aktiv wird. Offensichtlich werden jetzt alle Mitglieder kontaktiert und…" Harry hielt inne, weil sich die Augen seines Gegenübers sich vor Zorn immer weiter verengten.

Mit Wut in der Stimme, die nicht Harry galt, fragte Severus gespielt höflich: „Und hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit mir mitzuteilen, von WEM Sie diese Information haben?"

Eingeschüchtert schluckte Harry, bevor er antwortete: „Ich möchte nicht, dass die Person in Schwierigkeiten kommt. Er vermutet…"

„ER? Dann ist es Lupin oder Black, nicht wahr? Wer von beiden gab Ihnen diese Information, Harry?", fragte Severus äußerst angespannt, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verweigerte ihm eine Antwort. Er würde Remus nie in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Nachdem sich Severus gesetzt hatte und den Wein hinunterstürzte, als wäre es erfrischender Kürbissaft, erhob er sich wieder und ging auf Harry zu. „Sie sind nicht der einzige, der von Albus nicht darüber informiert wurde. Und wie Sie bemerkt haben, bin ich darüber mehr als nur ungehalten. Es geht hier nicht um einen Briefeulen-Fanclub, der einem grundlos die Mitgliedschaft nicht verlängern möchte, Harry. Ich werde darüber mit Albus reden und zwar sofort! Fühlen Sie sich weiterhin… wie Zuhause!", sagte mit leiser, gereizter Stimme, bevor er sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Direktors machte.


	34. Nächtliche Gespräche

Das Gespräch mit Albus verlief seltsamerweise ruhig, obwohl Severus sich im ersten Moment ungewohnt aufbrausend verhielt und den alten Zauberer mit leiser, drohender Stimme zur Rede stellte. Erst im Nachhinein, als Severus sich wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer befand, erwischte er sich dabei, wie er unruhig auf und ab ging und damit selbst den Hund nervös machte.

Albus hatte erklärt, dass es unklug wäre, ihn oder Harry momentan aktiv im Orden mitwirken zu lassen, weil beide gefährdet wären. Es beschlich ihn jedoch das Gefühl, dass Albus ihn und Harry nicht für gefährdet, sondern für gefährlich hielt. Er musste mit irgendjemanden darüber reden und zwar sofort!

Weil Anne am nächsten Tag sehr früh aufstehen musste, schickte sie einen darüber nicht sehr erfreuten Sirius schlichtweg nachhause. Sich über diese grobe Abfuhr mit Schokoladenfröschen tröstend saß er mit nackten Füßen und nur mit einer leichten Jogginghose bekleidet auf der Couch und las in Harrys letzter Klitterer-Ausgabe einen Artikel über die Sichtung des totgeglaubten und selbst in der Zauberwelt bekannten Muggel-Rockstars Elvis Presley, als es plötzlich wie wild an der Tür klopfte. Harry befand sich wahrscheinlich in seinem Büro und ging einige Essays seiner Schüler durch. Von Sirius' Rückkehr hatte er noch nichts bemerkt und das Klopfen hörte er offenbar auch nicht, weswegen Sirius öffnete.

„Severus…", grüßte Sirius verstummend, damit ihm keine boshaften Worte über die Lippen kommen konnten.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Black. Ich muss in einer dringenden Angelegenheit mit Ihrem Patensohn sprechen. Hätten Sie bitte die Güte, ihn von meiner Anwesenheit zu unterrichten?", fragte Snape äußerst höflich. Es ärgerte Sirius, dass Snape sich ihm gegenüber so formell anständig zeigte und ihm keinen Grund gab, eine schnippische Bemerkung zu machen, weswegen er den Gast mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen ins Wohnzimmer eintreten ließ, bevor er Harry Bescheid gab.

„Muss ich mich zurückziehen…?", fragte Sirius trotzig, als er sehnsüchtig auf die Schokoladenfrösche, deren Sammelkarten und den aufgeschlagenen Klitterer auf dem Couchtisch blickte. Sollte Snape ihn etwa aus seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer vertreiben?

„Nein, Mr. Black, Sie können bleiben!", antwortete der Gast gelassen, was Sirius ein wenig erstaunte. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten und Severus eine schalldichte, magische Wolke um die Sitzgruppe herum gezaubert hatte, erklärte er anschließend: „Wie Sie wissen, Harry, war ich bei Albus wegen…"

Harry unterbrach ihn und fragte neugierig, um die Sache zu beschleunigen: „Was hat er gesagt?"

Über die Unterbrechung nicht missgestimmt antwortete er: „Weder Sie noch ich werden den Orden des Phönix tatkräftig unterstützen dürfen… und wie ich Mr. Blacks aktuellem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen kann, ist auch er nicht darüber informiert worden, dass die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens bereits seit wenigen Tagen zusammengetrommelt werden, während wir drei außen vorgelassen werden!"

Ungläubig konterte Sirius: „Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Warum sollte…? Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich werde mit Albus reden. Er wird…"

Aber Severus unterbrach und vollendete den Satz: „…Ihnen sagen, dass wir drei gefährdet wären und daher nicht mehr aktive Mitglieder des Ordens sein könnten! Ich habe eineinhalb Stunden mit ihm gesprochen und letztendlich nichts in Erfahrung bringen können, außer dass wir offensichtlich unerwünscht sind."

Sein Versprechen gegenüber Remus hatte Harry nicht gebrochen. Der erste, dem er von der Aktivierung des Ordens erzählte hatte, war Severus. Die zweite Person sollte Hermine sein, weswegen er froh war, dass Sirius selbst auf Remus gekommen war, der persönlich einen der kontaktierten Ordensmitglieder darstellte. Sirius seufzte und sagte niedergeschlagen klingend: „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber offenbar sitzen wir im gleichen Boot. Ich werde Remus aushorchen! Das können die nicht so einfach…"

Wieder unterbrach Severus, nur dieses Mal sagte er sehr bestimmend, wenn auch sehr leise, so dass beide gebannt auf seine Stimme hörten: „Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun, Mr. Black! Wenn wir schon im gleichen Boot sitzen, wie Sie sich auszudrücken pflegen, dann fangen Sie ja nicht damit an, selbstständig den Kurs zu ändern oder mit Ihrem Paddel unkontrolliert um sich zu schlagen, denn das könnte das Boot zum kentern bringen und Harry und mich durch Ihr unüberlegtes Verhalten mit untergehen lassen! Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, was ich meine!" Harry war froh, dass Sirius nichts erwiderte, denn der nickte nur nachgebend.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte dieses Mal Harry kleinlaut.

Den kühlsten Kopf hatte Severus bewahrt, denn er antwortete gelassen klingend: „Wir tun erst einmal nichts, außer uns Gedanken zu machen, denn Albus wird ganz sicherlich ein Auge auf uns haben. Wir tun so, als würden wir unserer eigenen Sicherheit zuliebe seine Entscheidung gutheißen. Lupin auszuhorchen wäre keine gute Idee, denn Albus würde das sofort merken."

Severus wollte es nicht laut zugeben, aber er hielt Lupin für eine ehrliche Haut. Zum Lügen wäre er nicht imstande, weil er sich mit verschämten Blicken oder erröteten Wangen verraten würde. „Wir drei müssen jetzt… wir müssen…"

Severus konnte den Satz nicht beenden, aber Harry nahm ihm die Mühe ab und vervollständigte: „…zusammenhalten!"

Nachdem Severus gegangen war, sagte Harry zu seinem ausgesprochen stillen und ernsten Patenonkel: „Sirius? Ich geh nach draußen… nur etwas spazieren. Nicht weit weg… ich will nur… Na ja, du verstehst bestimmt." Sirius nickte geistesabwesend, während er mittlerweile nachdenklich an dem Fingernagel seines Daumens knabberte. Wie konnte der letzte Rumtreiber ihm nur davon nichts erzählt haben?

Welche Gründe könnten Albus und all die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens haben, Sirius, Severus und ihn nicht einmal darüber zu informieren, geschweige denn, nicht mehr aufnehmen zu wollen? Wäre es möglich, dass andere Ordensmitglieder ebenfalls nicht informiert worden waren? Was war mit Minerva oder dem Minister? Würde Arthur jetzt keine Bedrohung für den Orden darstellen, wo er doch das Sagen im Ministerium hatte? Harry grübelte und grübelte, während er die Gänge entlang schlenderte und in der Hosentasche mit einem aus dem Pergament hervorlugenden Teil des metallenen Schlüssels spielte, den er seit dem frühen Abend in seiner Hosentasche mit sich herumtrug.

Als Draco um eine Ecke bog und mit Harry kollidierte, erschraken beide. „Danke für den Herzinfarkt, Draco…", sagte Harry scherzend, als er sich vor Schreck an die Brust fasste.

„Was machst du denn auch um diese Uhrzeit noch hier draußen? Es ist nach zwei Uhr nachts… Etwa auf der Suche nach knutschenden Slytherins? Ich bin wirklich froh, hier kein Schüler zu sein…", erwiderte Draco belustigt und erwähnte nichts von dem fummelnden Pärchen, welchem er von wenigen Minuten über den Weg gelaufen war.

Von sich selbst überrascht sagte Draco: „Du sieht irgendwie mitgenommen aus…!" Ohne nachzudenken forderte Harry ihn auf, ein Stück mit ihm zu gehen und als sie die Schule verlassen hatten und auf der Wiese ziellos umherstreiften, erzählte Harry ihm von dem Orden und dass man Sirius, Severus und ihn nicht mehr dabeihaben wollte.

„Harry, einen Moment!", sagte Draco, der mit den Händen eine stoppende Geste machte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du mit 'Orden des Phönix' meinst und wer da Mitglied war oder ist…", machte Draco ihm begreiflich.

Harry stutzte, bevor er ungläubig nachfragte: „Ich dachte, als du fünf Jahre lang mit Severus… Na ja, dass er dir davon…"

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sagte danach: „Aber danke für die Info! Hört sich echt interessant an. Erzählst du mir mehr?"

Zögernd durchdachte Harry die Situation und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ihm davon erzählen wollte. Für Draco war ersichtlich, dass Harry für sich eruierte, ob er sich ihm anvertrauen konnte. Er war, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, erfreut darüber, als Harry ihm stichpunktartig erzählte, wann der Orden warum gegründet wurde und wer zuletzt Mitglied war. Jetzt verstand Draco, was ihn so nachdenklich machte.

Sie hatten ihren ziellosen Weg fortgesetzt, während Harry seinem ehemaligen Erzrivalen von dem geheimen Orden erzählte. Am Ende sagte Draco sehr ernst: „Weiß du… an deiner Stelle würde ich ausschließlich Severus trauen! Mein Vater mag mir viele Lügen über Dumbledore eingetrichtert haben, aber eines ist gewiss: er kann geschickt manipulieren und die Leute um sich herum wie Marionetten tanzen lassen! Wenn Severus sich zwischen Dumbledore und dir entscheiden müsste, wäre er dir loyal…"

Ungläubig riss Harry seine Augen weit auf, was Draco dazu veranlasste zu sagen: „Brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen, wie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter kurz vorm Explodieren… das ist so! Allerdings… ist meine Aussage natürlich herzlich wenig wert, wenn du mir nicht trauen solltest, was du wiederum selbst entscheiden musst!" Harry schluckte betroffen, aber erwiderte nichts.

Mutig fragte Harry nach einem Augenblick: „Ich wollte dich schon länger mal fragen…" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartete Draco darauf, bis Harry seine Frage stellte und die kam prompt: „Sag mal, wie geht es eigentlich deinen Eltern?" Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, weswegen Harry bereits mit einem angehenden Streit rechnete, aber sein Gesprächspartner riss sich zusammen.

Wenn Harry ihm so viel anvertraute, dann könne er diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich ihm mitzuteilen, dachte Draco. So begann er stockend, weil er nach richtigen Worten suchte: „Mein Vater – wie du dir denken kannst… Na ja, er sitzt in Askaban!" Harry begann wieder, gedankenverloren mit dem Schlüssel in seiner Hosentasche zu spielen, als Draco unerwartet und sehr leise hinzufügte, gerade so, als würde er sich schämen: „Er hat während seiner Zeit dort das Augenlicht verloren…"

„Oh…", war das erste Wort seiner Betroffenheit, bevor Harry ihm ehrlich mitteilte: „Das tut mir leid, Draco!"

Stillschweigend gingen sie über die Wiese nebeneinander her, während Harry sich Dracos Verhalten der letzten Monate ins Gedächtnis zurückrief und zu dem Schluss kam, dass dessen Trübsinn und der Anhauch von Aggression nachvollziehbar schien. „Hast du deswegen den einen Abend, wo du dir die Hand verletzt…"

„Nein! Doch… nein!", verhaspelte sich Draco.

„Ist okay, du musst nicht drüber reden!", versicherte Harry ihm mit warmer, verständnisvoller Stimme, die ihn fast dazu ermutigt hätte, doch über das Problem mit seinem Erbgut zu reden.

Als sie Hagrids Hütte passiert hatten, fragte Draco vorwurfsvoll und gespielt angewidert: „Sag mal, spielst du Taschenbillard oder was?" Geschockt hörte Harry auf, mit dem Schlüssel zu spielen, während er bemerkte, dass ein wenig Röte seine Wangen zu überfluten schien, obwohl er gar nichts Unanständiges getan hatte. Erklärend zog er das Pergament mit dem eingewickelten Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte es Draco. „Und was soll das bitte sein?", fragte Draco grinsend, weil er sich darüber freute, Harry zuvor auf den Arm genommen zu haben.

„Das ist eine gute Frage! Das ist ein Schlüssel, den mir Dobby gegeben hat…", erzählte Harry, während er ihn aus dem Pergament ausrollte und ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger haltend Draco präsentierte.

„Ich wusste es immer… Du hast einen Knall!", sagte Draco trocken. Aufgrund des fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von Harry höhnte Draco: „Da ist kein Schlüssel!"


	35. Trautes Heim

Harry und Draco schauten sich fragend an und hofften, den jeweils anderen an der Mimik als Witzbold enttarnen zu können. Der erste, der die Stille brach, war Harry, der leise und etwas entsetzt fragte: „Du siehst da echt keinen Schlüssel?" Seine Worte klangen so ernst, dass Draco jeder Sinn nach Hohn und Spott vergangen war, als er unsicher den Kopf schüttelte. Bittend sagte Harry: „Würdest du… nur um zu sehen, ob du ihn fühlen kannst, meine ich…"

Es schien ihm reichlich albern, nachts auf einer Wiese hinter Hagrids Hütte an Harrys Fingerkuppen herum zu tasten, aber sein Gegenüber brachte die Worte so flehend heraus, dass Draco nicht anders konnte. Er hob seine Hand und fühlte gleich über Harrys Fingernägeln einen harten Gegenstand, den er jedoch nicht sehen konnte. „Ich glaub, ich spinne! Was…?", sagte Draco verstummend.

Er brauchte seine Frage nicht zu stellen, denn Harry erklärte von sich aus: „Das ist so eine seltsame Sache bei mir… Manchmal kann ich Leute nicht sehen oder hören, obwohl sie definitiv da sind, aber einmal konnte ich einen von diesen Affen sehen, die sich tarnen können… Na ja, ich konnte ihn sehen, als er getarnt war. Ich weiß nicht, wie das kommt, aber Severus und Hermine versuchen herauszufinden, was die Ursache dafür sein könnte."

Er benötigte einen Moment, um Harrys Worte sacken zu lassen, bevor er erstaunt nachfragte: „Severus und Granger… zusammen?" Harry musste lachen, denn es schien Draco wesentlich unheimlicher, dass die beiden miteinander auskamen als die Tatsache, dass Harry gewisse Probleme mit seiner Wahrnehmung hatte. Vielleicht hatte Severus seinem Patensohn nichts von Hermine erzählt, weil er wusste, dass Draco mit ihr nie gut ausgekommen war?

Die Sache mit dem Schlüssel fand Draco äußerst spannend, weswegen er neugierig nachfragte: „Dobby hat dir den Schlüssel gegeben?" Harry bestätigte seine Aussage und erzählte, wie es dazu gekommen war. Nachdem Harry das erste Mal den Namen Kreacher erwähnte, erstarrte Draco zunächst zur Salzsäule.

„Draco? Was ist? Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Blinzelnd schaute Draco zu Boden, dann nervös über Harrys Schulter und sogar einmal nach oben in die Sterne, während seine Hände sich langsam wie von allein zu bewegen schienen und verzweifelte Gesten machten; sich verkrampft zu Fäusten ballten, sich streckten oder am Stoff seines Umhanges zerrten, als wäre der Blonde eben mit einer Situation konfrontiert worden, die ihn überforderte. Draco schien im Moment völlig hilflos und aufgeregt. Immer wieder blickte er fassungslos um sich, während seine Lippen nun auch unkontrolliert zu zitterten begannen. Letztendlich wurde er von seinen Gefühlen so sehr übermannt, dass er in die Hocke gehen musste. Draco atmete erregt und abgehackt, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich neben ihn zu knien und noch viel besorgter als zuvor zu fragen: „Draco, was ist? Soll ich Severus holen? Merlin, du musst ruhig atmen! Mach die Augen zu und konzentriere dich aufs Luftholen. Nein, nicht tief atmen, sondern ruhig, einfach nur ruhig. Zähl langsam bis zehn und versuch, ruhiger zu atmen."

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry beunruhigt. Jede von Harrys Anweisungen hatte er befolgt, so dass er mittlerweile wieder normal atmete.

Mit Schweißperlen und Hoffnung im Gesicht fragte Draco: „Kreacher… Was war mit ihm? Er ist tot oder?"

Harry empfahl: „Gehen wir lieber zurück ins Schloss!"

„HARRY, sag mir, was du über Kreacher weißt!", entgegnete Draco lautstark.

So setzte sich Harry neben ihn und erklärte, was er zuvor nicht beenden konnte: „Dobby sagte, Kreacher hätte Dinge versteckt. Und nachdem Dobby ihn irgendwo hier draußen tot aufgefunden hatte, gehörten alle Dinge, die Kreacher gehörten, mir. Ich war sein letzter Meister, weil man Sirius ja tot glaubte. Deswegen hat Dobby mir das gebracht!" Er hielt den Schlüssel hoch, aber Dracos Augen waren nur auf das Stück geknittertes Pergament gerichtet, welches auf dem Boden lag – das einzige, was er sehen konnte.

„Hauselfen haben keinen Besitz, das weiß doch jedes Kind!", konterte Draco gereizt.

„Kreacher hat mich gehasst, Draco! Vielleicht hat er den Schlüssel nur für jemanden aufbewahrt. Er mag verwirrt gewesen sein, aber er hat es verstanden, sich seine Anweisungen immer so hinzubiegen, wie er es gerade brauchte, ohne sich anschließend bestrafen zu müssen."

Mit beiden Händen raufte sich Draco die blonden Haare, als er verzweifelt sagte: „Das muss doch einen Sinn ergeben. Es MUSS einen Sinn haben!"

„Was meinst du? Draco, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon du redest!", verdeutlichte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Weißt du, ob Kreacher meine Tante aufgesucht hat?", fragte Draco mit Nachdruck.

„Nein Draco, das weiß ich nicht, aber er hat deine Tante über alles gestellt. Er hat mich nie akzeptiert, obwohl er Sirius' Eigentum war und nach dessen Tod meines. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass er nicht auch anderen Personen Versprechen gegeben haben könnte oder etwas für andere erledigte. Wenn es so gewesen sein sollte – wenn er also tatsächlich mit einer weiteren Person unter einer Decke gesteckt hatte – dann hat er es jedenfalls weder Sirius noch mir erzählt. Demzufolge konnte man ihn auch nicht gezielt fragen, um hinter seine Geheimnisse zu kommen. So konnte er weiterhin den Mund halten und er musste sich nicht selbst bestrafen. Möglicherweise hat er es auf seine verschlagene Art und Weise so hinbekommen, der Diener mehrerer Meister zu sein?!"

Nach einer Weile, die Draco grübelnd verbrachte, indem er immer wieder eine Hand an die Stirn legte und die Augen konzentriert zusammenkniff, rückte er endlich damit heraus, was ihn so beschäftigte: „Mein Vater sagte, meine Mutter würde sich in einem Haus versteckt halten, das unter dem Fidelius-Zauber steht und er wusste, dass Kreacher der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war, aber der ist jetzt tot. Verdammt!"

Nach einer Weile, die Draco wieder angestrengt nachdenkend verbrachte, brabbelte er vor sich her: „Meine Mutter muss irgendwas gedreht haben! Ein Schlüssel, ein Haus, ein Fidelius… Aber was waren Kreachers Anweisungen?"

Gespannt verfolgte Harry die Selbstgespräche des Slytherin, der offenbar davon ausging, dass der unsichtbare Schlüssel von Kreacher etwas mit dem Haus zu tun haben müsste, indem sich dessen Mutter versteckt hielt.

Harry fand keine Zeit, um irgendetwas von sich geben zu können, da versuchte Draco erneut, die Tatsachen wie ein Puzzle zusammenfügen zu wollen: „Warum Kreacher? Das muss einen Sinn ergeben! Wenn es aber vorhersehbar war, dass ein Außenstehender – Black oder du – den Schlüssel bekäme, würde der Elf sterben, dann ist das einfach nur… unlogisch! Severus, mein Vater oder ich – das wäre logisch gewesen, wenn einer von uns den Schlüssel bekommen hätte. Warum aber sollte man wollen, dass ausgerechnet du…? Nimm es mir nicht übel, Harry, aber genau das ist es, was keinen Sinn ergibt!"

Mit hochgehaltenen Händen sagte Harry: „Aber es kann doch auch sein, dass der Schlüssel überhaupt nichts mit dem Versteck deiner Mum zu tun hat! Ich würde mir nicht zu große Hoffnung…"

Draco unterbrach ihn und schimpfte etwas entrüstet: „Wie blind bist du eigentlich? Kannst nicht einmal eins und eins zusammenzählen, wie? Ich weiß, dass der Schlüssel aus Kreachers 'Besitz' mit dem Haus zu tun haben muss! Man muss nur anständig kombinieren können, aber das kannst du offenbar nicht!"

Ermutigend begann Harry mit den Worten: „Was, wenn deine Tante ihrer Schwester zuliebe…"

Wieder unterbrach Draco ihn. „Nein, definitiv nicht! Meine Tante hätte niemals, für niemanden, irgendetwas getan, was nicht im Sinne des Dunklen Lords gewesen wäre. Meine Familie war sowieso bei ihm unten durch. Mein Vater war der Sündenbock für meine Flucht und das Verschwinden meiner Mutter! Bellatrix hätte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihre eigene Schwester kaltblütig ermordet, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie aus purer Lust auf Unterhaltung darum gebeten hätte! Kreacher und sie konnten einfach nicht unter einer Decke stecken, um meine Mutter zu schützen, aber jemand anderem als Bellatrix hätte er niemals einen Gefallen erwiesen!"

Plötzlich hielt Draco inne, aber Harry forderte ihn auf, seine Gedanken preiszugeben, so dass Draco nachgab und die wirren Möglichkeiten laut von sich gab, die sein verquerer Slytherin-Verstand erdachte: „Sie waren Schwestern… Kannten sich nur zu gut. Mutter war clever… Sie hätte… Das würde es erklären können: Vielsafttrank! Meine Mutter war nie eine Todesserin. Ihr lag mehr an mir und Vater als am Dunklen Lord. Sie wusste, dass Kreacher meine Tante verehrte – sie vielleicht sogar besuchte. Meine Mutter muss sich als ihre Schwester ausgegeben haben und…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Harry ihn, indem er sagte: „Draco, das sind nur wilde Vermutungen!"

Doch Draco versicherte ihm selbstsicher und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger: „Das ist nicht so abwegig, wie du denken magst, Harry. Meine Mutter war ausgezeichnet in Zaubertränken! Und ich kannte sie besser als mein Vater, darauf kannst du Wolfswurz nehmen! Ich kenne ihre Taktiken, denn die hat sie mir eingeimpft. Sie hat immer alles so hingebogen, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichte und dafür hat sie auch andere manipuliert, ohne dass die das gemerkt haben. Sie war es, die meinem Vater ausgeredet hat, mich nach Durmstrang zu schicken. Sie hat Severus zu meinem Paten gemacht. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich unter seiner Obhut stand, als ich…" Draco hielt kurz inne und verdrängte ganz schnell wieder den Gedanken an die Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, in welcher er Dumbledore ermorden sollte.

Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, erklärte er weiter: „Unser Verstand arbeitete sehr ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar genauso! Sie muss in der Richtung irgendwas gedreht haben. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry, denn ich hätte es auch so gemacht! Genau so! Meine Mutter muss Kreacher in der Gestalt von Bellatrix zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht haben und ihm darüber hinaus das Versprechen abgenommen haben, niemals wieder – nicht einmal in ihrer, also Bellatrix' Anwesenheit – ein Wort darüber zu verlieren! Das wäre logisch! Das IST logisch! Wenn mir das in den Sinn kommt, dann könnte meine Mutter genau so gedacht haben, wie ich jetzt! Aber wenn Kreacher gestorben ist, vielleicht ist sie ja auch nicht mehr am…?!"

Plötzlich griff Draco nach dem Stück Pergament am Boden, in dem der Schlüssel eingewickelt war und starrte es hoffnungsvoll an, aber es war leer. Keine Ortsbeschreibung, keine Worte, die ihm das Versteck nannten. Ernüchtert schloss er die Augen, bevor er sagte: „Wenn Kreacher sich um sie gekümmert hatte, dann wird sie jetzt auch tot sein und irgendwo ungesehen… verwesen!"

Dieses Mal war es Harry, der die Geschichte weitersponn und laut vermutete: „Wenn deine Mutter so schlau war – so schlau ist –, dann wird sie das mit eingeplant haben!"

Niedergeschlagen stand Draco auf und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Gehen wir zurück zum Schloss…" Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme machte Harry Angst. Draco schien zu kapitulieren und in nichts mehr einen Sinn zu sehen. Keinen Sinn im Leben zu sehen. Und mit einem Male war dieses unerklärliche Wissen da, dass Draco sich der Hoffnungslosigkeit ergeben wollte, sobald er zurück in seinem Zimmer war. Jetzt bekam es Harry richtig mit der Angst zu tun. Dieses Wissen, welches sich ihm aufdrängte, war keine reine Vermutung aufgrund der Tatsachen. Es würde eintreffen! Dessen war er sich absolut sicher!

Draco hatte sich bereits einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, als Harry schnell vom Boden aufstand, um ihm zu folgen. Kurz aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er etwas, weswegen er sich nochmals umdrehte. Vor Schreck Harry schrie auf, bevor er sich selbst mit den Händen zur Stille zwang. Auf der Stelle war Draco bei ihm, der aufgebracht fragte, was los sei. Mit zittrigen Fingern zeigte Harry auf das kleine, schäbige Haus, welches sich etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihnen befand und vor wenigen Sekunden definitiv noch nicht hier war. Dem Zeigefinger folgend sagte Draco leise sprechend: „Was ist da? Ich sehe nichts!"

An Harrys Atmung bemerkte Draco, dass die Sache ernst war und Harry bestätigte ihm die Vermutung, als er leise, aber heftig atmend schilderte: „Da steht… ein Haus. Es ist nicht sehr groß, aber… verdammt, das stand da eben noch nicht!"

Doch Draco sah absolut nichts. Wieder führte er sich den Fetzen Pergament vor Augen, in welchem der Schlüssel eingewickelt war und den er die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend gehalten hatte. Er fragte Harry fast nebensächlich klingend: „Wo genau ist Kreacher aufgefunden worden?"

Wie ein Fidelius-Zauber funktionierte, wusste Draco nicht genau, weswegen er Severus nach seinem ersten Besuch bei seinem Vater darüber ausgefragt hatte. Auf seine Fragen hin hatte Severus ihm alles erklärt, was er wusste, doch das reichte ihm nicht.

Es waren sehr alte Aufzeichnungen in historischen Büchern, die Draco auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten durchforstet hatte, ob man ohne einen Geheimniswahrer an den verheimlichten Ort gelangen könnte. Es schien ausweglos, bis er auf eine Sache gestoßen war. Es war nur eine kurze Abhandlung über die damalige Hexenverfolgung. Dort wurde geschilderte, wie ein Mann seine Kinder vor den aufgebrachten Muggeln schützte, indem er sich selbst zum Geheimniswahrer seiner Hütte machte und er sich und seine Kinder dort versteckte. Eine Unstimmigkeit machte Draco besonders stutzig an der Geschichte, denn der Mann, von dem er gelesen hatte, soll stumm gewesen sein und doch wäre er der Geheimniswahrer gewesen. Wie sollte das möglich sein, wenn nur der Geheimniswahrer den Ort nennen konnte, um weitere Personen einweihen zu können? Und warum musste man gleichzeitig dem Einzuweihenden auch einen Zettel unter die Nase halten?

Jetzt ging Harry ein Licht auf. Diese Stelle, wo das Haus plötzlich aufgetaucht war, war genau die Stelle, an der Fang und Harry wie verrückt gebellt hatten. Seine Augen von dem Haus abwendend gab Harry wider: „Severus sagte, Kreacher wäre hier in der Nähe gestorben. Vielleicht 100 Meter von Hagrids Hütte entfernt und am Waldrand. Möglicherweise genau hier, wo wir stehen, denke ich…"

In diesem Moment, als Draco auf das Stück Pergament starrte und Harrys Ortsbeschreibung hörte, bildeten sich erst einzelne Buchstaben und dann ein vollständiger Satz auf dem zerschlissenen Fetzen Papier, den Draco für Harry laut vorlas: „Narzissas Haus befindet sich am Waldesrand in der Nähe der Hütte des Wildhüters."

Nachdem Draco wie gebannt aufblickte, sah er, wie sich eine große Narbe ins Gras zeichnete und von dem Spalt die Erde aufgerissen wurde, bevor sich ihm ein heruntergekommenes, bescheidenes Haus offenbarte, dessen Anblick sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Kaum hatte Harry sich gefangen, spürte er Dracos Hand an seiner, die das warme Metall umfasste. Ehe er reagieren konnte, entriss Draco ihm den eisernen Schlüssel, der für ihn plötzlich nicht mehr unsichtbar war, und stürmte auf das Haus zu. Harry folgte ihm wortlos und beobachtete, wie Draco mit so zittrigen Händen den Schlüssel hielt, dass er nicht einmal das Schloss treffen konnte. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf Dracos Hände, ohne ihm den Schlüssel wegnehmen zu wollen. Nur unwesentlich beruhigte sich Draco, aber es genügte, den Schlüssel in das Schloss einzuführen und ihn zu drehen. Aufgeregt und abgehackt atmend drückte Draco die Klinke hinunter und warnte Harry: „Sei vorsichtig! Nur falls…" Nickend versicherte Harry, auf der Hut zu bleiben.

Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und betraten das Haus. Drinnen war es etwas muffig, aber zum Glück roch es nicht nach einer verwesten Leiche. Hier und da flackerten einige Lichter, was besonders in Draco Hoffnung erweckte, Harry hingegen nur noch darin bestärkte, vorsichtig zu sein. Sie nickten sich kurz zu, bevor sie sich trennten. Harry begab sich in einen kleinen Raum, der wie eine Küche aussah.

In einem kleinen, karg eingerichteten Wohnzimmer hielt Draco inne, um mit den Augen den Raum zu überfliegen. Die schlichte Einrichtung bestand aus zwei Ohrensesseln, von dem einer ihm abgewandt stand, einem kleinen und wackelig aussehenden, unlackierten und daher widerlich grauen Holztisch, einer leeren und staubigen Vitrine und einem kleinen Sideboard. Tapeten lösten sich von den Wänden und hingen einige Zentimeter hinunter. Überall lagen oder hingen dicke Staubflusen herum und die wenigen Dekorationsgegenstände machten dieses Zimmer nicht gemütlicher.

Erst nachdem er sicher war, dass offensichtlich niemand hier war, ging er um einen der großen Ohrensessel herum und erschrak ganz fürchterlich, als er das Antlitz seiner Mutter erblickte. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee, ihre Augen glasig und abwesend. Sie saß nur da und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ihr Sohn besorgt nach ihr rief: „Mutter? Mutter!!"

Durch Dracos Worte aufgescheucht hastete Harry zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Nun standen die beiden jungen Männer vor der sitzenden Narzissa Malfoy, deren Schönheit über die Jahre nicht verblasst war. Ihr Haar war kunstgerecht nach oben gesteckt und hübsch zurechtgemacht. Sie trug ein edles Kleid, welches so oft geflickt worden war, so dass die hauswirtschaftlichen Zaubersprüche mittlerweile dunkelgraue Flecken auf dem feinen, beigefarbenen Stoff zurückgelassen hatten. Sie saß manierlich in dem Sessel, wie eine wohlerzogene Dame sitzen sollte: mit den Beinen eng aneinandergepresst und mit manierlich im Schoß gefalteten Händen.

„Mrs. Malfoy?", versuchte es dieses Mal Harry, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Mrs. Malfoy blinzelte nicht einmal. Draco streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und berührte die warme Wange seiner Mutter. Ihre Lider schlossen sich daraufhin für einen Moment. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, fixierte sie die graublauen Augen ihres Sohnes. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns wehte über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen wurden langsam lebendiger.

Mit sanfter Stimme flüsterte sie, ganz so, als würde sie zu einer Erinnerung sprechen: „Draco, mein Schatz!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die noch immer auf ihrer Wange ruhte.

Mrs. Malfoy erblickte einen Moment später Harry und sie wandte sich gleich darauf fortwährend lächelnd an ihren Sohn. Mit geschwächter Stimme, als hätte sie seit Ewigkeiten kein Wort laut gesprochen, sagte sie: „Draco, du hättest mir rechtzeitig Bescheid geben können. Du hast einen Freund mitgebracht!" Sie lächelte hinüber zu Harry. „Ich werde Dobby sagen, dass wir heute Abend einen Gast haben. Vater wird sich darüber freuen. Er müsste bald Feierabend haben…"


	36. Küsse gab sie uns und Reben

Für einen Moment stockte Mrs. Malfoy und ihr Lächeln verblasste. Sie schien ihre eigenen Worte in Gedanken zu wiederholen. Harry kam es so vor, als würde Mrs. Malfoy für einen Augenblick wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Mit wiedergefundenem Lächeln erhob sich Mrs. Malfoy graziös von dem weniger staubigen Sessel und hielt Harry die schmale Hand entgegen, als sie freundlich, aber flüsternd fragte: „Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Unsicher blickte Harry zu Draco hinüber, dessen Augen in Tränen schwammen. Er entschloss sich dazu, ihre Hand zu ergreifen und sich vorzustellen: „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs. Malfoy. Mein Name ist…" Harry legte eine kleine Pause ein, denn er rechnete mit einem Wutanfall oder Schlimmerem, wenn sie seinen Namen hören würde, doch nach kurzem Zögern fuhr er fort: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter!"

Sie lächelte weiterhin und blieb von dem Namen offensichtlich unbeeindruckt. Seine Hand schüttelnd sagte sie leise und fast so verträumt klingend wie Luna: „Mr. Potter, wir haben bald Weihnachten… Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir Sie zum Fest einladen dürften! Draco bringt so selten Freunde mit nachhause. Eigentlich nie… Haben die Ferien denn schon begonnen?"

Wieder verflog ihr Lächeln für einen Moment und sie hielt inne wie die tanzende Figur einer Spieluhr, die neu aufgezogen werden wollte. Kurz aufblitzende Erinnerungen, die tief in ihren Gedanken verborgen lagen, ließen sie ahnen, dass sie die Situation möglicherweise falsch deutete. Doch gleich nachdem dieses seltsame Gefühl sie gestreift hatte, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. So lächelte sie erneut und begann eine nette und höfliche Unterhaltung, als wäre nie etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen.

Sie hatte sich ihre eigene Welt aufgebaut, um in ihrer Einsamkeit nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, aber genau das hatte sie damit bewirkt.

„'Potter rettet die Mutter seines Erz-Feindes' – hängen dir die Schlagzeilen nicht schon zum Hals raus?", giftete Draco jetzt in alter Manier, als sie etwas abseits von seiner Mutter in dem schäbigen Wohnzimmer standen, aber Harry blieb ruhig.

„Es wird keine Schlagzeilen mich betreffend geben, denn es wird niemand erfahren! Du wirst sie zum Schloss bringen, Draco, und zwar allein! Ich schwöre dir auch den unbrechbaren Schwur darauf, dass ich über diese Nacht kein Wort verlieren werde, wenn du darauf bestehst!", sagte Harry völlig ernst, während er Draco in die Augen blickte.

Narzissa war noch nicht ganz bei sich und schien von der Unterhaltung der beiden jungen Männer nichts mitzubekommen. Draco überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er lehnte Harrys Vorschlag mit den Worten ab: „Nein, ein Schwur ist nicht notwendig. Es war früher vielleicht leicht, dich zu hassen, aber es… es ist jetzt noch leichter für mich, an dich zu glauben. Nach dem, was du für Severus bei der Verleihung getan hast, darf ich nicht mehr zweifeln, richtig? Auch wenn es manchmal schwer fällt, das zuzugeben. Und ich werde dich jetzt nur noch ein einziges Mal so nennen und sonst nie wieder: Sankt Potter!"

Glücklich lächelnd und mit Freudentränen in den Augen nahm Draco seine Mutter an die so lang vermisste Hand, die daraufhin wieder aus ihrer Lethargie erwachte und ihren Sohn verträumt anstrahlte.

„Geht durch den Haupteingang zurück, dann werden die Bilder Dumbledore in kürzester Zeit von der Neuigkeit berichten! Und ich wette, dass du nicht lange warten musst, bis du auf jemanden triffst! Ich hingegen… werde noch etwas spazieren gehen und in etwa einer Stunde zum Schloss zurückkommen. Sirius weiß ja Bescheid, dass ich mir draußen die Beine vertrete. Eine Stunde sollte ausreichend sein, jede Annahme zu zerschlagen, ich könnte womöglich etwas damit zu tun haben. Geht jetzt!", empfahl Harry lächelnd.

Gut erzogen, wie Narzissa Malfoy war, gab sie dem Freund ihres Sohnes zur Verabschiedung die Hand, bevor sie sich willig zum Schloss geleiten ließ.

Harry wartete, bis die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, bevor er zurück in die Hütte ging, um sie gründlich zu durchsuchen.

Später in der großen Halle hatte sich eine große Traube um Draco und Mrs. Malfoy gebildet. Natürlich war Albus als erster da, aber auch Minerva in Morgenmantel und Schlafhaube hatte sich schnell zu den beiden gesellt. Albus klopfte Draco stolz auf die Schulter, während ein zunächst ergriffen wirkender Severus, ohne Zipfelmütze bekleidet, erst Narzissas Hände ergriff und sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigte, bevor er vier Schülern, die sich unerlaubt in diesen Morgenstunden in der Halle eingefunden hatten, in alter Manier Punkte abzog und sie in ihr Haus schickte.

Als Harry die Halle betrat, tat er völlig erstaunt über den allgemeinen Trubel und er fragte sich unauffällig bei verschiedensten Kollegen durch, was er denn verpasst hätte.

Nur kurz blieb Narzissa Malfoy im St. Mungos, denn Draco befürchteten zurecht, sie wäre dort nicht sicher. Zusammen mit einem Heiler aus dem Hospital brachte man sie letztendlich mit Dumbledores Einverständnis nach Hogwarts. Severus hielt sich häufig bei ihr auf und schaute derweil dem Heiler argwöhnisch auf die Finger. Bei allem, was der Heiler ihr geben wollte, fragte Severus vorher, was dies sei oder was es bewirken würde.

Am dritten Abend nahm der Heiler den übervorsichtigen Familienfreund beiseite und erklärte: „Hören Sie, ich will hier nur meine Arbeit machen und ich will sie gut machen! Es hilft mir nicht besonders, wenn Sie mit Ihrer Art und Weise meine Methoden in Frage stellen, besonders nicht, wenn Sie das vor der Patientin machen!" Gerade wollte Severus erbost etwas entgegnen, da schloss der Heiler die Augen und sagte: „Wenn Mrs. Malfoy durch Unterhaltungen mit Ihnen oder ihrem Sohn nicht selbstständig ihre Gedanken ordnen kann – ihr Wunschdenken von tatsächlichen Erinnerungen trennen kann – dann werde ich in ihr Gedächtnis eindringen müssen, um ihr dabei zu helfen." Der Heiler öffnete seine Augen wieder und sagte abschließend: „Dafür ist es notwendig, dass die Patientin mir zumindest ein wenig Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Es wäre daher eine große Hilfe, wenn Sie meine Arbeit nicht unterbewerten würden!"

Seit dem Gespräch mit dem Heiler hielt Severus sich im Hintergrund, denn das letzte, was er wollte war, ihrer Genesung womöglich noch im Wege zu stehen.

Es war Samstagabend und es regnete in Strömen. Narzissa schlief und Draco war nicht auffindbar, weswegen Severus ein wenig durch die Gänge schlich und darauf hoffte, ein paar Schülern Hauspunkte abziehen zu können. Plötzlich kam ihm Harry von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und etwas verstört wirkend, aber dennoch grinsend entgegen, weshalb er fragte: „Was ist? Hatten Sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit Peeves?"

Lächelnd schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, aber er empfahl: „Gehen Sie einfach mal hinter die Gewächshäuser…" Grinsend ließ Harry seinen älteren Kollegen stehen, bevor dieser den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand. Sicherlich gab es dort ein Pärchen, dem er etwas Angst einjagen oder Respekt einflössen konnte – wenn möglich sogar beides.

Nach nur wenigen Metern im Freien war Severus bereits klitschnass, weswegen er beinahe schon wieder hineingehen wollte, aber dann hörte er plötzlich ein fröhliches Lachen. Nachdem er um das erste Gewächshaus herumgegangen war, erblickte er seinen Patensohn, der sich recht eigentümlich aufführte. Nur mit einer Hose bekleidet ließ Draco sich den Regen auf den nackten, milchfarbenen Oberkörper prasseln, während er mit geschlossenen Augen und breitem Lächeln den Kopf gen Himmel hob, während die Arme entspannt an ihm herabhingen. „Draco, willst du dir den Tod holen?", fragte Severus aufgebracht. Während das Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden wollte, blickte sich sein Patensohn um.

In Dracos Augen erkannte er etwas, was er lange Zeit für verloren hielt. Was Draco dann ihm und offenbar der ganzen Welt mitteilen wollte, bestätigte seine Vermutung, denn sein Patensohn schrie fröhlich: „Ich fühl mich lebendig, Severus… Lebendig!" Er freute sich für Draco, obwohl er im gleichen Atemzug neidisch war, dass ihm diese Lebendigkeit verwehrt blieb.

„Du kannst dich auch 'drinnen' lebendig fühlen. Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten…", erwiderte Severus trocken, doch es war für seinen Patensohn erkennbar, dass Severus sich mit ihm freute. Die Ungewissheit, die er wegen seiner Mutter über Jahre ertragen musste, war vergangen und jetzt sprudelte die Freude nur so aus dem jungen Mann heraus.

Mit dem pitschnassen Hemd in der Hand trottete Draco auf seinen Patenonkel zu und sagte beschwingt: „Severus, ich werde Susan besuchen und fragen, ob ich Vater und Mutter zusammenbringen darf!" So eine Glückseligkeit in Dracos Stimme hatte Severus schon lange nicht mehr vernommen.

Er wiederholte leise: „Susan…?" Daraufhin erklärte Draco, dass sie sich duzten und sich ab jetzt nicht mehr streiten wollten, was Severus zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Grüß sie von mir, Draco! Aber erst, nachdem du ein Bad genommen und einen Trank gegen aufkommende Erkältungen eingenommen hast!", empfahl Severus.

Bei Susan Zuhause fühlte er sich nur wohl, weil sie hier war. Überall erblickte er Anzeichen ihrer Familienbande. Auf dem Kaminsims standen Fotos ihrer Eltern, ihrer Tante Amelia und Fotos ihrer engsten Freunde. Mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein kam Susan ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie reichte ihm eines und sagte, das Glas erhebend: „Auf dich, Draco! Du bist jetzt offiziell ein Held!"

Sein Lächeln verblasste. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Susan das Ereignis, welches sich vor einigen Tagen in Hogwarts abgespielt hatte, von sich aus ansprechen würde. So groß war die Anerkennung nicht, die er erhalten hatte. Es gab ein Wörtchen mit dem Minister und der Presse. Natürlich kam es im Tagespropheten. Der Artikel war recht neutral gehalten und schilderte lediglich, wie er seine Mutter gefunden hatte. Andere Zeitungen hatten versucht, die Story mit Schlagzeilen auszuschlachten, wie „Todesserkind rettet Mutter" oder „Malfoys vergehen nicht".

Der Klitterer hingegen hatte einen sehr ausführlichen und gut geschriebenen Artikel über ihn gebracht. Er handelte zunächst von seinem Leben mit einem Todesser als Vater und von seiner Flucht mit Dumbledores treustem Spion. Es wurde dramaturgisch sinnvoll und sehr tränenreich dazu übergeleitet, dass Draco miterleben musste, wie sein in Askaban sitzender Vater erblindete und er ein Jahr später seine verwirrte Mutter fand. Draco wusste nicht genau, ob er der Redaktion des Klitterers daraufhin eine Briefbombe oder ein Dankesschreiben schicken sollte. Es war ihm jedoch unangenehm, dass die Presse jetzt auch Interesse an ihm zeigte. Und es war ihm noch mehr zuwider, dass Leute, die er nie im Leben kennen gelernt hatte, durch eine Zeitung über sein Leben informiert wurden. Harry hatte nach dem Erscheinen des ersten Artikels versichert, dass in vier Wochen „kein Schwein" mehr über ihn reden würde. In diesem Moment verstand Draco, wie sehr Harry unter der Presse litt – und das schon immer.

„Eigentlich hätte es wieder Harry sein müssen…", murmelte Draco.

„Ich versteh nicht…", sagte Susan mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Einmal tief Luft holend sagte er im Anschluss: „Das mit meiner Mutter… Harry war mit dabei. Wir sind zusammen hingegangen! Es war sein verdammter Schlüssel, der in das Haus passte. Und es war seine Idee, dass wir niemandem davon erzählen. Ich allein sollte derjenige sein, der meine Mutter gefunden hatte."

Susan blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum er ihr davon erzählte, aber es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er ehrlich zu ihr war. Ihr war es egal, ob Harry mit dabei gewesen war. Draco war hatte den Fidelius-Zauber überwunden und war damit auch ein Held. Ehrlich sagte sie: „Das ändert absolut nichts daran, dass du ein Held bist. Du warst mit dabei! Soweit ich Harry noch gut in Erinnerung habe, wird es ihm ganz recht sein, dass dieses Mal ein anderer die Lorbeeren einheimst; und zwar komplett. Immerhin hat er das selbst vorgeschlagen…" Susan lächelte breit, als sie einmal sanft über seinen Handrücken strich. Erleichtert lächelte Draco zurück und ergriff ihre Hand, um ihr es mit dieser Liebkosung gleichzumachen. Beide nahmen einen Schluck aus ihren Weingläsern, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu verlieren. 

Mit der Hoffnung auf Verständnis sagte Susan: „Draco, ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass es dir eines Tages genauso ergehen wird. Ich musste es dir sagen, ganz egal wie du reagieren würdest.", Sie sprach damit den Abend an, an welchem er sie so bösartig angefahren hatte, nachdem sie ihm von den Magie- und Gendefekten der Familie Malfoy erzählt hatte.

„Ich fühlte mich verletzt, weißt du. Zutiefst verletzt! Mein erster Impuls war, sofort meinen Vater zur Rede zu stellen, doch Severus hat mich zum Glück davon abgehalten. Er hat mich gezwungen, eine Entschuldigung an dich zu schreiben.", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Seufzer am Ende. „Wieder habe ich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt. Ich dachte, dass du mir nur wehtun wolltest, aber es ging dir wirklich um mich.", sagte er einsichtig.

Jetzt lächelte Susan auf einmal nicht mehr und sagte dann in aalglattem Ton: „Schön, dass wir das nun geklärt haben, Mr. Malfoy." Als sie danach schwieg, entglitten Draco alle Gesichtszüge, doch Susan konnte nicht lange ernst bleiben und musste herzlich lachen, was Draco ansteckte.

„Ja, Draco, es ging mir nur immer um dich!", sagte sie, während sie seine Hand ein Mal fest drückte. Und erst da begann er zu begreifen, was sie ihm eben gestanden hatte und das ließ mit einem Male sein Herz schneller schlagen. „Wir können ja das nächste Mal zu dir gehen – uns in deinem Haus treffen.", schlug sie lächelnd vor.

An dieser Stelle schüttelte er den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, können wir nicht. Ich kann das Haus nicht mehr betreten. Daher habe ich meinen Anspruch beim Ministerium nicht geltend gemacht. Das Formular, das du mir beim ersten Treffen im Restaurant gegeben hast, habe ich nicht zurückgeschickt. Wenn meine Mutter wieder gesund werden sollte, dann soll sie ruhig darin wohnen. Wenn nicht… mein Vater wird eh nicht mehr aus Askaban herauskommen. Das Anwesen würde irgendwann an das Ministerium fallen, wenn sich niemand drum kümmert. Sie werden es dann ausräumen und unseren Besitz in alle Welt verstreuen. Ist auch besser so, denn es darf nichts mehr an uns erinnern." Er seufzte einmal, bevor er hinzufügte: „Es ist alles so kalt und dunkel dort. Zu viel erinnert mich an Vater und an die Vergangenheit. Nein, es geht nicht."

Erst wollte Susan wieder protestieren, doch dann entschied sie sich, es vorläufig nicht zu tun. Vielleicht würde sich bald eine Gelegenheit ergeben, dass er die Sache noch mal überdenkt und anders reagiert als jetzt.

Sie schenkte ein zweites Mal Wein nach, während er sie dabei beobachtete und sich das erste Mal darüber bewusst wurde, dass sie eine Halbblüterin war und es ihm völlig egal war. Der Moment, in dem er sich im Klaren darüber wurde, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als er sich zugestehen wollte war der Moment, als allein der Gedanke an Susan seine Verzweiflung vertrieben hatte. Das war der Tag, als er ihr den Brief schrieb, den er mit seinen eigenen Worten verfasst hatte. Ein Brief, der ihr sagte, dass er anders sein konnte. Und sie hatte, trotz alledem, was geschehen war, ihm eine weitere Chance gegeben.

In seinem Kopf wiederholte sich immer wieder Susans Beichte 'Ja, Draco, es ging mir nur immer um dich!' Mit diesen Worten im Ohr klingend schaute er zu ihr auf. Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihr Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Nach dem kurzen Kuss hoffte er innig, sie wäre ihm nicht böse. Ihre verklärten Augen zeugten von verträumter Sehnsucht, die ihn flüsternd sagen ließen: „Ich werde meinem Vater sagen müssen, dass ich dich liebe, Susan!" Auf diese Art und Weise gestand er ihr das, was er selbst so lange verleugnet hatte. Ein zartes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen, doch sie hörte aufmerksam zu, als er hinzufügte: „Und ich werde ihm sagen, dass du Recht hattest. Ich werde mich den Untersuchungen unterziehen. Vielleicht kann ich auch dafür sorgen, dass mein Vater seinen falschen Stolz aufgibt und ebenfalls einer Untersuchung zustimmt!" Während er das sagte, hatten sich seine Augen langsam mit Tränen gefüllt, denn er wusste, dass er bei seinem Vater nur eine Chance hatte – nur einen Versuch, ihn zu überzeugen. Dieser Versuch durfte nicht fehlschlagen! Andererseits war Draco ein Slytherin. Er war schlau und würde es verstehen, den einzigen Trumpf, den er im Ärmel hatte, im richtigen Moment auszuspielen.

Sie streichelte seine blonden Haare und wischte eine Träne weg, die sich einen Weg zu seinem spitzen Kinn bahnen wollte. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie hätte das, was er eben gesagt hatte, nur geträumt. Er sprach so überzeugt von Liebe, als ob das für ihn schon lange eine Tatsache war. Mit Sicherheit war Draco niemand, der seine Eltern über jede vorübergehende Bekanntschaft informieren würde und noch weniger zählte er zu denen, die leichtfertig eine Beziehung eingehen wollten, wenn so viele Probleme auf ihn zurollen könnten, denn als Halbblut war sie seinem Vater ganz bestimmt ein Dorn im Auge.

Ihr Gesicht kam dem seinen immer näher, bis ihre Lippen sanft seine Wange berührten, dann sein Kinn und seine Augenlider, bis sie letztendlich auf seine Lippen trafen und ein feuriger Kuss geboren wurde, der beiden verinnerlichte, dass ihre Gefühle sie nicht getäuscht hatten.


	37. Gestern, Heute, Morgen

„Harry! Schön, dass du Zeit gefunden hast. Möchtest du ein Stück Schokolade?", fragte Remus ihn, nachdem er ihn mit einer Umarmung begrüßt hatte. Harry verstand nicht, warum Remus noch nicht mit Tonks zusammengezogen war und stattdessen weiterhin in dem gemieteten Zimmer über einer Bäckerei wohnte. Das mochte den Vorteil haben, morgens mit dem Duft von frisch gebackenen Brötchen in der Nase aufzuwachen, aber das Zimmer an sich wirkte recht schäbig, obwohl Remus ein ordentlicher Mensch war und alles aus dem Raum herausgeholt hatte, was nur möglich war. Auf einem Tisch bemerkte Harry einen Karton mit etlichen Umschlägen – Briefe, die offenbar darauf warteten, abgeschickt zu werden.

Nachdem Remus ihn mit Schokolade und Tee vollgestopft hatte, fragte Harry mutig: „Sag mal, warum wolltest du dich mit mir allein treffen? Ich meine, du hattest explizit erwähnt _ohne Sirius_. Warum…?"

Bedrückt seufzte Remus, bevor er vorsichtig antwortete: „Harry, das darfst du nicht falsch verstehen. Du hast sicherlich bemerkt, dass Sirius… na ja, er ist…"

„Ja?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nochmals seufzte der beste Freund seines Patenonkels, bevor dieser versuchte zu erklären: „Es ist einfach etwas schwierig mit ihm. Er ist… Er hat sich nicht weiterentwickelt – nicht weiterentwickeln können. Es kann ganz schön schwer sein, mit einem 43 Jahre alten Mann umzugehen, der innerlich noch immer um die 20 ist und nur Unsinn im Kopf hat. Sirius lebt manchmal noch in der Vergangenheit, Harry. Als ich mich im Fuchsbau mit ihm unterhalten hatte, hat er dich zwei Mal versehentlich 'James' genannt und es ist ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen."

Aufgrund dieser Information musste Harry erst einmal einen Schluck Tee nehmen, während Remus weiter erklärte: „Sirius ist mein bester Freund, aber es tut weh, dass er der Zeit nicht folgen kann, Harry. Er versteht nicht, dass du und Severus miteinander umgehen könnt – und vor allem miteinander auskommen wollt. Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt etwas, dass er keine Späße mehr mit ihm treibt, aber ich bin natürlich froh darüber. Du hast selbst bemerkt, Harry, wie Sirius sich noch immer gegenüber Severus verhält. Er benimmt sich so schon selten erwachsen, aber wie sollte er auch anders sein? Durch seine Zeit in Askaban war er dazu gezwungen, in der Vergangenheit zu leben – sich von seinen Erinnerungen zu nähren. Soweit er mir erzählt hat, war es hinter dem Schleier nicht anders. Er lebte durch seine Erinnerungen in der Vergangenheit, um überhaupt am Leben zu bleiben und plötzlich ist er wieder hier und es sind erneut sechs Jahre vergangen. Sechs Jahre, in denen sein Verstand sich wieder nicht entwickeln konnte. Er hat mir anvertraut, dass er die ersten Wochen, wenn er morgens im Bad war, minutenlang nur so da stand und sich fragte, ob der alte Mann im Spiegel tatsächlich er wäre…"

So hatte Harry die Situation noch nie gesehen. Er war überglücklich, dass Sirius am Leben war und er hatte sich gefreut, dass er mit ihm so gut auskam. Nachdem, was Remus ihm gerade offenbart hatte, verstanden sie sich so nur prima, weil Sirius im Geiste genauso alt war, wie er selbst.

„Und er hat von mir erzählt und mich dabei _James_ genannt?", fragte Harry nach einem Augenblick mit betrübter Miene nach, woraufhin Remus nickend bejahte.

„Das ist der Grund, warum er heute lieber nicht mit dabei sein sollte, wenn du etwas über Severus erfahren möchtest. Er würde uns nur mutwillig stören…", erklärte Remus bedrückt. „Darum schwelgt er auch ständig in Erinnerungen an unsere Schulzeit und wie er… wie wir Severus auf den Arm genommen haben, denn er hat ja nichts anderes. Verzeih ihm, Harry – er kann einfach nichts dafür!", flehte Remus regelrecht.

Still begann Harry zu weinen, doch Remus bemerkte seine Tränen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Nach einer Weile hatte Harry sich beruhigt und Remus fragte aufmunternd: „Was genau möchtest du denn über Severus wissen? Etwas Bestimmtes oder…?"

„Warst du in meine Mutter verknallt?", fragte Harry abrupt.

Wieder kroch eine verräterische Röte über Remus' Wangen, bevor dieser mit einem Augenzwinkern und verträumter Stimme zugab: „Ja schon, aber wer war das nicht?"

Dann kam Harry etwas in den Sinn, weshalb er fragte: „Und Severus?"

Remus lachte einmal laut auf, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Wirklich nicht… Es ist möglich, aber ich sagte ja bereits, dass wahrscheinlich jeder Junge ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte. Sie war ein beliebtes Mädchen… verständnisvoll, liebenswert, vorurteilslos…"

„Du kommst ins Schwärmen!", sagte Harry weniger ernst, was Remus zum Lachen brachte.

Aus seinen Tagebüchern hatte Remus einige Ereignisse vorgelesen, die mit Severus zu tun hatten. Es machte Harry stutzig, dass Severus fast an jeden Tag irgendeinem Streich ausgesetzt war, weshalb er fragte: „Ihr habt ihm wirklich jeden Tag die Hölle heißgemacht?"

Bereuend schilderte Remus: „Na ja, in den ersten beiden Jahren schon. Ab dem dritten Jahr hat er gelernt, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ihm nicht immer gelang. Aber wie du ja aus dem, was ich vorgelesen habe, ersehen kannst, hat er sich recht häufig wehren können. Er war ja nicht hilflos! Severus hatte eine Menge Flüche drauf, von denen wir noch nie was gehört haben…"

„Warum er?", stocherte Harry.

Remus schien um eine Antwort verlegen und letztendlich sagte er nur: „Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er anders war…" Ganz leise fügte Remus hinzu: „Ich war so froh, dass ich nicht derjenige war…"

In Gedanken zog Harry einen Vergleich zu Luna, die ständig von ihren Mitschülern gehänselt worden war. Man hatte ihre Sachen weggenommen und versteckt, so dass sie Ende des fünften Schuljahres nicht einmal mehr ein paar Schuhe zum Anziehen hatte und barfuss gehen musste – und das alles nur, weil sie anders war.

Plötzlich fühlte Remus sich dazu genötigt, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, denn er sagte mit erregter Stimme: „Das war nicht so, dass mir das alles Spaß gemacht hätte, Harry! Ich war immerhin Vertrauensschüler und habe nichts getan, um die beiden zu bändigen. Sie haben immer weiter auf ihm rumgehackt und ich… ich war nur froh, dass es mir nicht so ging wie ihm. Ich war froh, dass man mich akzeptierte und dass ich Freunde hatte." Remus hielt inne und schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen, aber die zitternden Lippen zeugten von seiner Aufgewühltheit.

Ein komisches Gefühl in der Bauchgegend machte sich bei Harry breit. Er wusste, dass Remus als Werwolf schon früher, wie auch noch heute, enorm viele Hürden zu bewältigen hatte, weil er gesellschaftlich nicht anerkannt war. Schniefend sagte er kaum verständlich: „Die Schulzeit war die schönste Zeit in meinem Leben! Vorher und nachher… hatte ich nur Probleme. Niemand gab mir einen Job und heute sieht das nicht anders aus. Nur Probleme, Harry. Nur…" Remus schluchzte ein einziges Mal, während Harry ihm bereits eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn zu trösten. Er wollte wirklich nicht mit seinem Besuch die ganzen Gefühle aufwallen lassen.

Die Tagebücher legten sie zur Seite, ohne dass Harry brauchbare Informationen erhalten hatte, aber Remus versicherte ihm, dass sie sich später ja noch einmal treffen konnten. Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über alles Mögliche miteinander, nur nicht über die Vergangenheit. Als Harry sich am Abend verabschiedete, hielt Remus ihn noch einen Moment auf. Er kramte in der Kiste, die Harry gleich nach dem Betreten der Wohnung aufgefallen war. Remus fand, was er suchte, denn er zog zwei Briefe heraus und gab sie ihm mit den Worten: „Wenn ich dich eh schon persönlich sehe… Für dich und Sirius! Macht sie Zuhause gemeinsam auf, ja?" Harry ließ sich von Remus' breitem Grinsen anstecken, als er die Briefe in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ und zum Kamin ging.

„Sirius? Bist du da?", rief Harry im Wohnzimmer stehend.

Sein Patenonkel stürmte aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus und sagte fröhlich: „Harry, mein Guter! Was gibt's? Wo warst du?"

Harry würde seinem Patenonkel nicht erzählen, dass er fünf Stunden mit Remus verbracht hatte, weshalb er log: „Ich war unterwegs und habe zum Schluss bei Remus vorbeigeschaut. Er hat uns was mitgegeben!" Er zog die beiden Briefe aus seinem Umhang hervor und gab Sirius den mit dessen Namen darauf.

Auf der Couch sitzend öffnete jeder für sich den Brief und las. „NA ENDLICH!", schrie Sirius verzückt. Es handelte sich um eine Einladung zur Verlobung von Nymphadora und Remus. „Oh, das wird ein Spaß werden! Wollen wir zusammen die Braut entführen, Harry?", fragte Sirius mit einem Schalk im Nacken.

Doch Harry winkte ab und fragte: „Willst du das Remus wirklich antun? Ich meine… überall dort, wo wir waren, für uns die Zeche bezahlen zu müssen? Ich mag es lieber gemütlich!" Remus würde seine Braut nie wieder bekommen, wenn er dafür zahlen müsste, denn der Mann hatte kaum Geld.

Auch Remus saß auf seiner Couch und war in Gedanken versunken. Er dachte an die Schulzeit, wo er immer einen vollen Bauch hatte. Und er dachte an seine Freunde: an Lily, James und Sirius. Selbst mit Peter hat es früher immer Spaß gemacht, bevor man dessen Kopf mit wahnwitzigen Ideen verdreht hatte. Aber er dachte auch an die Streiche, die sie Severus ständig gespielt hatten. Streiche, die bei Remus heute immer häufiger ein unangenehmes Gefühl auslösten und ihn bereuen ließen, sie jemals begangen zu haben. Viele der Streiche gingen definitiv zu weit, denn sie waren ausgesprochen demütigend. Von Harry waren Sirius und er einmal zurechtgewiesen worden, weil der erfahren hatte, wie sie früher mit Severus umgegangen waren. Für Remus war es irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl, für seine Taten, wenn auch reichlich verspätet, endlich mal eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Keiner von beiden hatte Harry erzählt, wie diese eine Erinnerung, die Harry gesehen hatte, ausgegangen war, denn sonst hätte er ihnen im Nachhinein bestimmt noch die Ohren lang gezogen. James hatte Severus vor versammelter Schülerschaft die grauen Unterhosen ausgezogen. Danach war der noch für viele, viele Wochen das Gespött der ganzen Schule. Erst vier Tage nach dem Vorfall, nachdem Remus geträumt hatte, man würde dasselbe mit ihm machen, verstand er, wie verletzend und peinlich dieser Vorfall für Severus gewesen sein musste.

Einmal hatte ihr Lieblingsopfer Remus allein abgefangen, als er abends gerade das Bad der Vertrauensschüler verließ. Severus hatte ihm bedeutet stehenzubleiben, bevor er mit ruhiger und damals schon recht tiefer, bedrohlich wirkender Stimme sagte: „Du bist Vertrauensschüler! Meinst du, du hast diese Ehre verdient?" In diesem Moment hatte Remus Angst. Angst davor, dass Severus ihn verhexen würde, ihn zusammenschlagen würde oder ihm auf andere Art und Weise heimzahlen würde, ihm nie beigestanden zu haben. Stattdessen wartete Severus selenruhig auf eine Antwort, aber die wollte Remus' Lippen einfach nicht verlassen. Sichtlich enttäuscht war der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens gegangen, ohne ihm ein Haar zu krümmen.

Er überraschte sich selbst, als er zu den Einladungskarten hinüberging und eine der wenigen leeren herauszog. Remus verzichtete auf den Standardtext, der in allen Einladungen stand und schrieb das, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Die Karte schob er in den Umschlag, bevor er die Adresse drauf schrieb und sie zu den anderen Umschlägen steckte, die Morgen mit den Posteulen rausgehen sollten.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Immer wieder verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Kilometerlange Blitze schossen senkrecht oder waagerecht aus den Wolken heraus. Das Grollen war so laut, dass Draco seinen Patenonkel mehrmals auffordern musste, sich zu wiederholen. Severus erhob die Stimme und sagte: „Ich habe gesagt, dass es taktisch unklug sein könnte, deinem Vater von dir und Miss Bones zu berichten!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste genau, dass sein Vater in die Luft gehen würde. Mutig antwortete er: „Lass das nur meine Sorge sein!"

Im Ministerium angekommen ging es ohne Severus nach Askaban. Draco hatte die Erlaubnis, seinen Vater in dessen Zelle zu besuchen. Dass Susan dabei ihre Hände im Spiel hatte, roch man Meilenweit.

„Vater!", sagte Draco erleichtert, als er die Zelle betrat. „Draco, komm her!", erwiderte Lucius mit Heiterkeit in der Stimme, als er sich mit leerem Blick in die Richtung drehte, aus der er Dracos Stimme vernommen hatte. Er öffnete einladend seine Arme. Draco wartete nicht und rannte wie ein Kind, das gerade aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, in Vaters Arme. Eine Weile sagten sie nichts und Draco genoss die innigste Geste, die sein Vater ihm zu schenken bereit war. Sie standen nur da und umarmten sich. Lucius roch an den Haaren seines Sohnes. Ihn würde er unter tausenden Menschen am Duft erkennen können, aber er würde das natürlich niemals sagen. Es gab keine sentimentalen Männer in der Familie Malfoy.

Die Nähe zu seinem Vater, als sie sich beide auf die Pritsche gesetzt hatten, verängstigte Draco etwas. Würde er ihm beichten, dass er mit Susan Bones eine Beziehung eingegangen war, wäre es für seinen Vater ein Leichtes, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen. Abstand konnte er jedoch nicht gewinnen, denn immer, wenn er etwas weiter weg rückte, rutschte sein Vater mit in der Luft tastenden Händen nach, um die Nähe zu seinem Sohn sicherzustellen. Wenn er auch früher seinem Sohn äußerst selten eine liebevolle Berührung zugutekommen ließ, denn sein eigener Vater brachte ihm bei, dass Kinder ausschließlich von ihren Müttern getätschelt werden sollten, so konnte er sich jetzt aufgrund seiner Blindheit einreden, dass eine vertraute Berührung lediglich ein Ersatz für sein Augenlicht darstellte. So nahm Lucius beide Hände seines Sohnes in die seinen und sagte: „Erzähl, mein Sohn… Was geschieht außerhalb von Askaban? Ich bin hier völlig abgeschnitten. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr Zeitungen lesen…"

Draco begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte von allem Möglichen, aber nicht von ihm und Susan. Lucius lachte herzlich auf, als sein Sohn schilderte, wie Severus' Hund sich an Blacks Bein gerieben hatte, als der gerade seiner Angebeteten ganz cool einen Zauber vorführen wollte. Die Begegnung endete in einem Desaster, weil Sirius schimpfend wie ein Rohrspatz auf Severus losgegangen war. Er glaubte, der hätte den Hund auf diese Obszönität abgerichtet, um ihn vor seiner Freundin lächerlich zu machen. Es folgten weitere Geschichten, die allesamt eher langweilig waren, aber für Lucius das ultimative Highlight des Monats darstellten.

Nach einer halben Stunde sagte Lucius betroffen: „Ich erinnere mich immerzu daran, wie du aus Hogwarts zurückkehrst und mir all die herrlichen Anekdoten erzählst. Das waren Zeiten…" Mutig streckte Draco eine Hand aus, um sie auf die Wange seines Vaters zu legen. Das war eine Geste, die im Hause Malfoy höchstens unter Mutter und Sohn geduldet worden war. Erstaunlicherweise beschwerte Lucius sich jedoch nicht, aber Draco bezweifelte sehr, dass Askaban ihn weich gemacht haben könnte.

Mit zittriger Stimme sagte Draco einen Augenblick später: „Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt, Vater!"

Lucius ergriff strahlend die Hand seines Sohnes und tätschelte sie, als er sehr zugetan schwärmte: „Draco! Das ist ja wundervoll! Ich bin so froh, dass die Malfoys nicht mit dir enden werden. Kenne ich die junge Dame?"

Draco schluckte, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, du kennst sie. Ich denke, du kannst sie auch ein wenig leiden."

Lucius lachte und erklärte: „Natürlich kann ich sie leiden! Eine Reinblüterin, die meinem kleinen Draco das Herz gestohlen hat... Wer ist es? Sag schon!"

Ein kalter Schauer lief Draco über den Rücken. Sein Vater ging davon aus, dass seine jahrelange Erziehung gefruchtet hatte – dass die von ihm vermittelte Ansicht der gesellschaftlichen Grenze zwischen reinblütig, reich und mächtig und muggelstämmig, arm und bedeutungslos unumstritten seinem Sohn in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Draco hielt beide Hände seines Vaters ganz fest, um zu verhindern, von ihm geschlagen zu werden. Leise, fast unverständlich gestand Draco seinem Vater: „Sie ist die einzige, die mich so sieht, wie ich bin, Vater. Sie macht sich nichts aus meinem Namen oder meinem Vermögen." Sein Vater lächelte noch immer und drückte ermutigend mit seinen Händen die seines Sohnes, als wolle er die Antwort aus ihm herauspressen. Draco holte tief Luft und bekannte mit flüsternder Stimme: „Es ist Miss Bones!"

Zunächst gefror das Lächeln auf Lucius Gesicht, bevor es langsam verblasste. Draco ließ die Hände seines Vaters nicht los, sondern drückte nur noch fester zu. Er wollte, dass sein Vater etwas sagte. Irgendetwas!

Mit einem Male wollte sich Lucius befreien. Er stand auf und schüttelte seine Hände, die Draco noch immer ganz fest hielt. „Lass los, du undankbarer… Reicht es nicht, mich ein Mal enttäuscht zu haben? Musst du jetzt auch noch…", sagte Lucius stockend, laut und wild schnaufend, während er kräftig mit den Armen zu rudern versuchte. Sein Sohn ließ nicht los. Zu groß war die Angst vor einer Ohrfeige seines Vaters, die immer schmerzhaft waren. Das vorhin noch so fröhliche Gesicht wurde immer röter und war bereits durch Zornesfurchen zu einer hässlichen Fratze entstellt. Lucius war wütend auf seinen Sohn und er wollte ihn von sich schütteln, als wäre er Schmutz auf seinen Händen. Beide stolperten durch die kleine Zelle; Lucius, weil er nichts sehen konnte und Draco, weil er ihm zu folgen versuchte. Er wollte seinem Vater klar machen, dass die Familienbande eine der wichtigsten Dinge im Leben waren. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht los lassen.

„Vater, bitte hör mir zu!", flehte Draco.

Sein Vater hingegen machte sich mit dröhnender Stimme Luft: „Was bist du nur für ein abscheulicher Sohn! Schämen solltest du dich! Du warst alles, was ich noch hatte… Und jetzt? Du bist verabscheuungswürdig… Du… DU BLUTSVERRÄTER!" Lucius hatte seine Hände befreit und holte weit aus. Er traf seinen Sohn mitten ins Gesicht. Sich die Nase haltend ging Draco zu Boden. Sich seiner Blindheit beugend entschloss sich Lucius dazu, nicht nach Draco zu suchen, um ihn zu schlagen. Er torkelte stattdessen wild schnaufend hinüber zu seiner Pritsche und hielt sich währenddessen eine zitternde Hand an die Stelle, an der sein Herz wie wild pochte.

Am Boden verweilend beobachtete Draco seinen Vater mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck. Das Blut, das ihm aus der Nase über den Mund lief und am Kinn tropfenweise auf sein Seidenhemd fiel, beachtete er nicht. Sein Vater hatte sich nicht beruhigt, aber er verhielt sich ruhig. Er saß fast regungslos auf seinem Bett. Einzig sein aufgeregtes Atmen verrieten die Gefühle, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Draco hatte ihn enttäuscht.

„Vater?", fragte Draco bittend.

Sich zusammenreißend erwiderte Lucius kühl und formell klingend: „Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass du mich besuchst. Ich möchte auch keine Geschenke mehr von dir. Geh jetzt und trete mir ja nicht mehr unter die Augen!" Draco hätte es leichter ertragen können, wenn sein Vater ihm das Herz herausgeschnitten hätte.

Sich vom Boden erhebend sagte Draco: „Vater, ich…"

Er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Lucius brüllte: „Was muss ich denn sagen, damit du verstehst? Hat dich der Einfluss von Muggeln schon begriffsstutzig gemacht, dass du einfache Sätze nicht mehr zu deuten weißt? Verschwinde und bleib fern!"

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend sagte Draco bestimmend: „Nein Vater, du hörst mir zu!"

Sein Vater warf ihm übermütig ein fieses Grinsen zu und sagte giftig: „Was kommt jetzt? Die Beichte, dass du deine Blutschande bereits begangen hast? Ist etwa ein Balg unterwegs? Du und dein Halbblut bekommt nichts von mir! Und wage es niemals, mir aus dieser entehrenden Verbindung auch nur ein Gör zeigen zu wollen!" Die Worte klangen gefährlich. Boshaft fügte Lucius hinzu: „Dann gehe ich auch recht in der Annahme, dass Miss Bones dir von dem gesundheitlichen Zustand der Malfoys berichtet hat. Diese… Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"

Erbost schimpfte Draco: „Du wolltest es mir niemals sagen! Du warst viel zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass die Malfoys und viele andere sogenannte Reinblüter einige Probleme mit ihrem Erbgut haben. Nicht einmal deinem Sohn wollest du eine Chance geben, sein Augenlicht zu behalten?!"

Verletzend entgegnete sein Vater: „So, wie sich die Situation entwickelt hat, würde ich meinen, du hättest es verdient!"

Dieses Mal ließ sich Draco nicht von seinem Vater das Wort abschneiden, als er von Gefühlen übermannt erklärte: „All dein Geld bedeutet mir nichts, Vater! Weiß du, was mir was bedeutet? Was mir wirklich was bedeutet? Familie bedeutet mir was! Und nicht nur die Familie, die ich vielleicht eines Tages selbst haben werde, sondern besonders die Familie, aus der ich stamme. Vater… Du bedeutest mir so viel!"

Es hatte ihn tief getroffen, dass sein Sohn keine Reinblüterin auserkoren hatte. Bestürzt sagte Lucius daher: „Ich habe keine Frau mehr und nun… nun habe ich auch keinen Sohn mehr!" Die Worte brachen Draco das Herz. Lucius ignorierte seinen Sohn und sagte nichts mehr.

Den Moment der Stille nutzte Draco, um seinem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen – um seinen einzigen Trumpf auszuspielen, der ihn zur Räson bringen könnte: „Vater?" Er wartete einen Augenblick, doch als er noch immer ignoriert wurde, fügte Draco hinzu: „Ich habe Mutter gefunden!"

Aus reinem Instinkt hob Lucius den Kopf, als wolle er in dem Gesicht seines Sohnes eine Lüge ausfindig machen, doch es war ihm schon lange nicht mehr möglich, die Feinheiten in Gesichtszügen deuten zu können. Erneut von Zorn übermannt, als würde er mit einem fiesen Trick rechnen, knurrte er: „Wenn du denkst, mit so einem Märchen könntest du die Situation…"

Draco unterbrach ihn und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Es ist wahr, Vater! Es ging durch alle Zeitungen. Ich habe Mutter gefunden… In einem durch den Fidelius-Zauber verborgenen Haus auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände. Sie ist bei Severus und mir in Hogwarts und es geht ihr soweit gut."

Mit Erleichterung hatte Draco während seiner Worte beobachtet, wie sein Vater mit den Tränen kämpfte, denen er am Ende nachgeben musste, denn diese Offenbarung übermannte ihn schonungslos. Niemals hatte er seinen Vater weinen sehen. Ein Malfoy weinte nie! Schluchzend versuchte Lucius seine Schwäche mit zitternden Händen zu verbergen, aber die Tränen strömten bereits kaskadenartig über die hohen Wangenknochen hinunter zum spitzen Kinn.

Sich der Tränen nicht mehr schämend sagte Lucius mit gebrochener Stimme: „Wenn das wahr ist, dann will ich sie…"

Mit kühlem Slytherin-Verstand nutze Draco diese Gelegenheit, seinem Vater eine Sache zu verdeutlichen: „Du wirst sie nie mehr _sehen_ können, Vater. Nicht, wenn du dir nicht selbst eingestehst, dass unser Blut zwar rein, aber gleichzeitig auch verdorben ist!"

Draco wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ ihn allein. Wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, seinen Vater zur Vernunft zu bringen, dann musste er jetzt sofort gehen. Seine Worte durften ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen, denn eine zweite Möglichkeit würde sich nie mehr bieten. Seine Mutter war der einzige Trumpf, den er gegen seinen Vater ausspielen konnte.


	38. Zerplatzte Träume

Nach dem Gespräch mit Harry es war für Ron sehr deutlich. Sein bester Freund glaubte, wie er selbst, nicht an eine funktionierende Beziehung mit Hermine. Ron wollte, dass Hermine glücklich werden würde, aber das würde sie nicht werden, wenn er sie nicht gehen ließe. Die Angst um den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft ließ Ron einige Wochen lang grübeln, bevor er handelte. Wegen schlechten Wetters wurde das Training am Freitag früher beendet. Die Gelegenheit packte er am Schopfe, um ein romantisches Dinner vorzubereiten, nach welchem er ernsthaft mit ihr über ihre Situation reden wollte.

Als Hermine spät nachhause kam, saß Ron schluchzend am Küchentisch. Das Chaos in der Küche, die angebrannte Backform im Waschbecken, der verschmutzte Boden und den Geruch von Verbranntem ließ sie unbeachtet. Sie ahnte, was Ron am heutigen Abend vorhatte und so verzichtete sie auf scherzende Kommentare über den Zustand der Küche und seine bedenklichen Kochkünste. „Ron?", flüsterte sie.

Ron zuckte zusammen, bevor er gequält lächelte. Er zeigte auf Durcheinander und versicherte: „Ich räum auf, keine Sorge…" Als er aufblickte, trafen ihn ihre verständnisvollen Augen, bevor er leise sagte: „Du weißt, was ich heute machen wollte!"

Hermine setzte sich neben Ron und umarmte ihn. Nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hatte, legte er seine Hände auf ihre rosigen Wangen. Sonst, wenn sie nach ihrer Arbeit bei Snape nachhause kam, gab er ihr immer einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieses Mal beugte er sich vor, bis seine Lippen ihre Stirn berührten und eine Weile dort verweilten, bevor er den Kuss beendete. Es war ein freundschaftlicher Kuss. Die Geste sagte so viel aus, dass Hermine weinen musste.

Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme aufrichtig: „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Ron. Ich liebe dich! Das ist so und wird sich nie ändern…" Ron nickte. Sein Gesicht war errötet, weil er seine eigenen Tränen unterdrückte.

„Es geht mir doch auch so, Mine." Hermine stimmte ihm wortlos zu. Mit bebenden Lippen sagte Ron fast flüsternd: „Bestimmt bin ich daran schuld, dass es mit uns beiden einfach nicht klappen will. Ich…"

Aber bevor er sich selbst Vorwürfe machen konnte, erklärte Hermine mit einem verzückten Klang in der Stimme: „Nein, Ron! Du bist da nicht dran schuld. Und ich auch nicht. Es ist die Art Liebe, die uns verbindet." Ihm tief in die Augen sehend fügte sie flüsternd hinzu: „Sie will uns nicht zusammenführen wie ein Paar."

Ron nickte zustimmend und erklärte: „Das zwischen uns ist und bleibt einzigartig, Mine! Wir sind die besten Freunde und empfinden einander so stark, dass man das gar nicht übertreffen kann."

Mit ihren Fingern strählte sie sein rotes Haar, bevor sie lächelnd, aber mit an den Wangen hinunterlaufenden Tränen bestätigte: „Ja, Ron. Du hast völlig recht!"

Es war eine unschuldige Liebe, die Ron und Hermine verband. Eine reine Liebe, wie es sie oftmals unter Kindern gab und die bei ihnen erblühte, als sie sich in Hogwarts näher kamen. Die beiden redeten noch eine ganze Weile oder schwiegen sich an, während sie dicht aneinander gekuschelt auf der Küchenbank saßen und Händchen hielten. Sie hofften, der krampfartige Schmerz in der Brust würde schneller vergehen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig zeigten, dass sie den anderen verstanden und noch immer liebten, doch der Schmerz blieb.

Als es schon vier Uhr morgens war, fragte Ron erschöpft: „Es wird noch eine ganze Weile wehtun oder?" Sie nickte, aber mit einem Lächeln wollte sie ihn aufmuntern. Sie nahm seine warme Hand und legte sie sich auf die eigene Wange, bevor sie ihn umarmte und fest an sich drückte. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung, doch einen Seufzer konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen und nebeneinander liegen.", sagte sie, als sie ihre Stirn auf seine legte, so dass sich ihre Nasen küssten. Ron stimmte ihr nickend zu und die Küche wurde kurzerhand dem Chaos überlassen. Ron und Hermine gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer und umarmten sich in unverdorbener Zuneigung, bis sie gemeinsam einschliefen.

Immer wieder hatte Severus über Tage hinweg die Einladung gelesen, die Lupin ihm geschickt hatte. Er würde sich freuen, wenn er auch kommen würde, schrieb Lupin. Ungläubig schnaufte Severus, bevor er die Karte wieder auf den Schreibtisch warf. Das konnte der Werwolf nicht ernst meinen oder doch? Wer würde sich schon über die Anwesenheit des griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrers freuen? Wieder nahm er die Karte in die Hand und versuchte, sich einen Reim daraus zu machen. Würde man ihn nur einladen, um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen? Aufgebracht warf er die Einladung wieder auf sein Schreibpult.

Und wo war seine Schülerin? Sie hatten sich zu 7 Uhr morgens für ein Projekt verabredet und nun wartete er auf sie, während die Uhr bereits 8:45 Uhr anzeigte. Einen Samstagmorgen konnte er auch angenehmer verbringen, dachte Severus gereizt. Er war geladen und es würde nicht viel brauchen, ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen. Sollte sie nicht sofort auftauchen, würde er in Erwägung ziehen, ihre Lehre bei ihm zu beenden, sobald sie einen Fuß in sein Labor setzte.

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gedacht, klopfte es. Ohne Aufforderung öffnete sie die Tür und blickte ihn wehmütig an. Mit ganz offensichtlich verweinten Augen versuchte sie, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, als sie sagte: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Bitte entschuldigen Sie vielmals… Ich wollte Sie bestimmt nicht warten lassen. Es tut mir leid. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen!"

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sie für ihr Zuspätkommen einfach nicht zurechtweisen. Stattdessen fragte er völlig unvorhergesehen: „Fühlen Sie sich wohl? Möchten Sie sich heute frei nehmen?"

Doch sie versuchte, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern und sagte im Anschluss: „Nein, nein... Ich bin in Ordnung!" Gleich darauf lenkte sie von sich ab und erklärte: „Wir wollten doch heute den Trank brauen, der eventuell Magie sichtbar machen könnte, wenn man sie anwendet. Ich habe Grund zur Vermutung, dass der Trank auch Harrys Gabe sichtbar machen kann…", sagte sie, während sie bereits ihre Notizen aus ihrer Tasche zog und dem Professor ihre aktuelle Theorie in schriftlicher Form unter die Nase hielt.

Wie konnte sie sagen, sie wäre in Ordnung, wenn die geschwollenen Lider, die geplatzten Äderchen in ihren Augen, die erröteten Wangen und die wunde Nase genau das Gegenteil untermauerten? 'Floskeln', dachte Severus abwertend. Benutzte man Floskeln, die eh nicht ernst gemeint waren, dann bekam man meist eine unehrliche Antwort zurück. Deshalb hatte er äußerst selten welche benutzt und er würde sich dies jetzt auch nicht angewöhnen.

Über den ganzen Tag hinweg, während des Frühstücks, des Mittagessens und des gemeinsamen Tees, hatte Severus ihr wortlos kleine Fläschchen gereicht, die sie genauso wortlos entgegengenommen und ausgetrunken hatte. So war sie bereits zum späten Nachmittag hin von allen Anzeichen ihrer nächtlichen Heularie befreit, wofür sie still dankbar war, denn selbst den Kopfschmerz war sie endlich los.

Bis zum heutigen Tag der Verlobungsfeier von Remus und Tonks hatte Hermine bemerkt, wie Snape immer wieder die Einladungskarte überflog. Heute, am Tag der Feier selbst, war es nicht anders – im Gegenteil. Er betrachtete sie nur noch häufiger. Sie ging davon aus, dass er vielleicht nervös wäre und deshalb ständig nachprüfte, ob er sich in der Uhrzeit auch nicht geirrt hatte oder er die Adresse richtig behalten hatte. Er mag gesellschaftliche Anerkennung gefunden haben, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass soziale Kontakte ihm lagen. Auch Hermine hatte eine Einladung erhalten und ging davon aus, heute gleich nach der Arbeit mit Professor Snape zu Tonks zu gehen. Um 18:30 Uhr fragte sie: „Wollen wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen?"

Verdutzt blickte er seine Zaubertränkeschülerin an und fragte zögerlich: „Wie bitte? Was meinen Sie?"

Jetzt war es Hermine, die entgeistert dreischaute, doch sie fing sich und erklärte: „Na, die Verlobung von Remus und Tonks. Sie sind doch auch", Hermine ergriff die Karte auf seinem Schreibtisch und fuhr fort, „eingeladen, genau wie ich. Ich dachte, wir würden gleich nach der Arbeit zusammen hingehen!"

Severus schluckte. Natürlich hatte er überlegt hinzugehen, doch ihm war eher danach, die Einladung zu ignorieren. Aber jetzt, wo selbst Miss Granger mit seiner Anwesenheit rechnete, schloss er sämtliche Theorien über vermeintliche Späße, die man mit ihm treiben wollte, aus. Der Text der Einladung war so gedacht, wie er geschrieben war. Man würde sich darüber freuen, wenn er erscheinen würde. „Sie wollen gar nicht hingehen, hab ich recht?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und erwiderte: „Sie täuschen sich, Miss Granger. Ich möchte!"

Die Party im Haus von Tonks war bereits in vollem Gange, obwohl sie erst eine halbe Stunde lief. Sirius und Anne unterhielten sich mit den Zwillingen über deren neuste Erfindungen, während Minerva mit Albus, Filius und Hagrid auf einer Sitzgruppe Platz genommen hatten und sich bereits mit Goldlackwasser und lockeren Gesprächen eine angenehme Zeit machten. Alastor stand allein mit seinem Flachmann in einer Ecke und beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie Molly ständig Ginny hinterherlief und ihr aufopferungsvoll dieses und jenes brachte, was ihrer Tochter zu missfallen schien, denn die rollte ständig mit den Augen.

Kaum einer hielt inne, als Hermine, gefolgt von Severus, das festlich geschmückte Wohnzimmer durch den Kamin betrat. Nur Draco blickte lächelnd auf und grüßte seinen Patenonkel mit angehobenem Glas. Er selbst war nicht eingeladen, aber geladene Gäste durften eine Begleitung mitbringen und er hatte Susan begleitet. Severus war nicht entgangen, dass die beiden Händchen hielten.

Aufgefallen war ihm der jüngste Mr. Weasley. Severus bemerkte, dass dessen Gesicht nicht anders aussah als heute morgen das seiner Schülerin. Sie mussten sich gestritten haben, dachte er. Harry stand bei ihm und hatte einen Arm um die Schultern seines besten Freundes gelegt. Miss Granger entschuldigte sich kurz und steuerte geradewegs auf Ron Weasley zu, der sie gequält anlächelte und den vertrauen Kuss auf den Mund in Empfang nahm. Harry wurde von ihr ähnlich herzlich begrüßt: mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einer kurzen, aber innigen Umarmung. Gleich nachdem Miss Granger ihre engsten Freunde begrüßt hatte, gesellte sie sich wieder, den einen oder anderen Gast auf ihrem Weg grüßend, zu ihm, was ihn erstaunte, denn er wusste von Harry, dass Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger schon lange verlobt waren.

So oft, wie er Draco manierliche Umgangsformen eingetrichtert hatte, müsste man meinen, er selbst hätte keine Probleme damit, sie anzuwenden, doch weit gefehlt. Nachdem Miss Granger einige Zeit bei ihm stand, fiel ihm endlich ein, was er tun könnte und so fragte er: „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken holen, Miss Granger?" Sie lächelte erleichtert, denn offensichtlich hätte sie sich beinahe selbst etwas besorgt, was ihm wiederum seinen gesellschaftlichen Fauxpas unter die Nase gerieben hätte.

„Gern, ich… vielleicht ein Glas Wein, wenn es welchen gibt. Roten!", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Severus nickte und machte sich mit geschmeidigem Gang auf den Weg zur Bar. Lupin und Tonks waren augenscheinlich nicht im Raum, denn er hatte aufmerksam Ausschau nach ihnen gehalten. Es wäre unhöflich, die Gastgeber außen vor zu lassen, aber alle anderen Gäste zu begrüßen, wenn auch nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken seinerseits.

In dem Moment, als er neben Arthur an der Bar stand und mit ihm ein kurzes Schwätzchen hielt, während Florean Fortescue, den Tonks für heute Abend angeheuert hatte, die zwei gewünschten Gläser Wein einschenkte, traten Tonks und Lupin ins Wohnzimmer. Vom Applaus und einigen fröhlichen Zurufen darüber informiert drehte sich Severus um und klatschte drei, vier Mal höflichkeitshalber in die Hände, bevor er den Wein von der Theke nahm und zu Miss Granger zurückging. Er reichte ihr das Glas Rotwein und nötigte sie somit, ihren Beifall zu beenden. Sie bedankte sich höflich für den Wein und nippte gleich daran.

Die Gäste strömten nur so auf das Paar zu und beglückwünschten ihre Entscheidung, die Ehe gemeinsam eingehen zu wollen. Severus wartete, bis sich die Ansammlung zerstreut hatte, doch bevor er auf Lupin zugehen konnte, kam der bereits freudestrahlend auf ihn zu und bestätigte mündlich die Worte, die auch schon in der Einladung standen: „Severus, es freut mich wirklich, dass du gekommen bist!"

Die gereichte Hand schüttelte Severus kurz, aber kräftig, bevor er aufrichtig sagte: „Ich weiß nicht recht, Lupin, ob ich Ihnen wirklich gratulieren soll…" Lupin stutzte kurz, wurde jedoch sofort von jemand anderem abgelenkt. Severus nippte an seinem Wein und grübelte darüber nach, ob er eben richtig gesehen hatte. Trug Lupin einen Verhüllungszauber auf dem Gesicht? Er nippte nochmals an seinem Glas, bevor ihm auffiel, dass Miss Granger ihn fassungslos anstarrte, sich aber nicht zu dem, was er Lupin gegenüber gesagt hatte, äußerte.

Der Abend verlief selbst für Severus äußerst amüsant, auch wenn er, wie Mad-Eye, mehr Gefallen daran fand, die Leute zu beobachten, anstatt mit ihnen zu reden. Doch er begrüßte es, von Miss Lovegood angesprochen zu werden. Sie war eine seltsame Person, hatte ihm gegenüber jedoch keinerlei Berührungsängste. „Professor Snape!", sagte sie mit ihrer unverkennbar verträumten Stimme. „Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen! Neville wollte Sie etwas fragen…", sagte sie, während sie bereits ihren sich sträubenden Freund heranzog, der leise vor sich hinmurmelte: „Wollte ich?"

Eingeschüchtert stand Neville neben Snape und obwohl er einen solchen Wachstumsschub hinter sich gebracht hatte, dass er Snape mittlerweile einige Zentimeter überragte, schien sein ehemaliger Lehrer noch immer eine beängstigende Wirkung auf den jungen Mann zu haben, der nun stotternd und leise fragte: „Professor Sn… Snape… Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie… ob Sie…" Neville tat Hermine leid, aber Luna schien seine Frage geduldig abzuwarten, genauso wie Snape. Er brachte seine Frage endlich heraus: „…ob Sie Erfahrungen mit Kreischbeißern haben. Besonders würde mich interessieren, ob Sie einen bestimmten Dünger… bevorzugen."

In ruhigem, einlullendem Tonfall erklärte Snape langsam sprechend: „Eine interessante Frage! Kreischbeißer sind wählerisch und protestieren meist schon bei zu viel Drachenmist." Neville nickte bestätigend, denn offenbar hatte er hier schon Erfahrungen gesammelt. Er lauschte, als Snape trocken und mit lehrerhafter Stimme erörterte: „Geeignet für Kreischbeißer halte ich Einhorndung, aber der ist sehr rar. Eine ähnliche Zusammensetzung erhält man jedoch auch mit den Ausscheidungen der Zentauren. Natürlich ist es aufwendig, im Wald danach zu suchen, aber man kann wohl schlecht mit einem Tütchen in der Hand zu Firenze spazieren und fragen, ob er gerade ein Bedürfnis verspürt."

Hermine und Neville wiederholten nochmals Snapes nüchtern klingende Worte in Gedanken, während Luna bereits mächtig lachte, was Neville und Hermine ansteckte. Snape zog lediglich einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und amüsierte sich still, während er weiterhin die Leute um sich herum beobachtete. Black schaute immer wieder zu ihm hinüber und ärgerte sich offensichtlich darüber, dass Severus zu dieser Festlichkeit geladenen war. Der junge Mr. Weasley blickte mehrmals zu Miss Granger, aber es war kein missgönnender Blick, sondern ein erleichterter, den er ihr zuwarf. Und da war auch Harry, der immer wieder zu Miss Weasley hinüberblickte, die übrigens genau das Gleiche tat, doch keiner von beiden wagte den Schritt, sich dem anderen zu nähern, was Severus mit einem kurzen, ungläubigen Kopfschütteln für sich allein kommentierte.

Noch immer konnte Neville es nicht fassen, dass Snape eine scherzende Bemerkung gemacht hatte. So hatte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer noch nie erlebt. Erleichtert bedankte er sich für den anfangs ernst gemeinten Hinweis, bevor er sich von Luna wegführen ließ, um auch mit anderen Gästen ein Schwätzchen zu halten.

Die Leute, die Severus noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte – vom Alter her offenbar ausschließlich Freunde von Tonks –, verließen die Party am späten Abend, so dass nur noch der allseits bekannte Kreis anwesend war und die Gesellschaft etwas vertrauter miteinander umging.

Kurz nachdem Molly einen fröhlichen Trinkspruch auf die Verlobten gehalten hatte, trat Severus mit seinem Weinglas in der Hand einen Schritt nach vorn in die Zimmermitte und erlangte damit sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Lupin und Tonks, wie auch die der anderen Gäste. Mit säuselnder, tiefer Stimme, so dass es still im Raum wurde, weil jeder seine Worte hören wollte, fragte er an die Gastgeber gerichtet: „Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, Lupin, Tonks: wer von Ihnen beiden wird… in den sauren Apfel beißen?"

Betroffen und mit erröteten Wangen senkte Lupin das Haupt, während Tonks versuchte, Snape mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was hier gerade geschah. Was konnte Snape nur meinen? Sie beobachtete, wie Sirius einige Schritte auf Lupin zuging, um ihm im Notfall zur Seite stehen zu können. Snape hingegen stand gelassen auf seinem Fleckchen und nippte ein Mal an seinem Wein.

„Was fällt dir ein?", zischelte Tonks aufgebracht, nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte.

„Nun", erwiderte Snape, der nochmals genüsslich von seinem Wein trank, bevor er fortfuhr, „ich denke, es ist eine berechtigte Frage, die sich viele der Anwesenden heimlich stellen, aber nicht zu fragen wagen, nicht wahr? Und sicherlich gibt es auch einige in diesem Raum, die momentan keinen blassen Schimmer davon haben, auf welchen Haken ich hier anspiele!" Nachdem er den Satz beendet hatte, schaute er Black einen Moment lang eindringlich an, der von seinen Worten verwirrt schien.

Mit aufkommenden Tränen in den Augen verließ Tonks den Raum und Molly folgte ihr zögernd, um sie zu beruhigen. Lupin stand noch immer mit gesenktem Haupt in der Mitte des Zimmers und war um eine Antwort verlegen, als Severus keinesfalls boshaft, sondern lediglich ehrlich zu ihm sagte: „Das ist der Grund, warum ich vorhin sagte, ich wüsste nicht, ob ich Ihnen wirklich gratulieren sollte." Jetzt blickte Lupin auf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich nicht Zorn oder Hass wider, sondern Verzweiflung, was Hermine erkannte.

Albus' Stimme erklang, als er die Situation zu entspannend versuchte und sagte: „Severus, das ist nicht der richtige…"

Doch Severus ließ Albus das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht ausreden und konterte bestimmend: „Oh doch, das ist der richtige Moment! Genau der richtige!"

Bevor Sirius unüberlegt handeln würde, drängte sich Harry nach vorn und fragte mit ruhiger und doch etwas besorgter Stimme: „Was soll das? Was für ein Haken?"

Und mit einem Male brach es aus Hermine hervor: „Oh mein Gott! Die Gesetze der Tierwesenbehörde!" Als Lupin hörte, dass Hermine es offen aussprach, sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und er blickte erneut zu Boden, um sie zu vertuschen.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass du hier nur Ärger machst, Schniefelus! Lass ihn ja in Ruhe!", keifte Sirius gereizt und angriffslustig, obwohl er offenbar nicht verstand, um was es hier ging.

Trotz des verhassten Kosenamens blieb Severus gelassen, als er Black überheblich klingend erklärte: „Dann ist es Ihnen nicht bekannt?" Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und als Black nicht antwortete, erklärte er: „Die Tierwesenbehörde fordert bei der ehelichen Verbindung eines Tierwesens", Snape blickte zu Lupin, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf Black richtete und fortfuhr, „mit einem Menschen, dass einer von beiden sich… der Möglichkeit zur Fortpflanzung berauben lässt!"

Die, die bisher nicht ahnten, auf welchen Haken Snape aufmerksam machen wollte, machten nun große Augen und schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf. Die, die im Vorfeld davon wussten, wie Albus, Minerva, Arthur, Susan, Kingsley und Lupin selbst, blickten beschämt zu Boden. Harry war der erste, der verdattert an Severus gerichtet eine Bestätigung forderte, indem er nachfragte: „Ist… ist das wahr?" Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zu Remus, bevor er ihn mit mitleidiger Stimme fragte: „Remus, ist das wahr?" Dann schaute er zweifelnd zu Arthur hinüber, dessen betroffene Reaktion ihm leider versicherte, dass dieses Gesetz tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen musste.

Sirius ging auf seinen Freund zu und packte ihn an den Oberarmen, bevor er ihn aufforderte, ihn anzublicken. Den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in Remus' Augen konnte er kaum ertragen, so dass er selbst mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. Sein alter Freund hatte schon genug Probleme – hatte sein Leben lang genug Probleme. Für alle hörbar sagte er aufgebracht: „Oh nein… die werden dir nichts abschneiden! Komm mit!" Nach diesen Worten zog er seinen Freund hinter sich her und hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer. Natürlich war die Stimmung nun auf dem Tiefpunkt, aber Severus hatte es für das Richtige gehalten, diesen Missstand anzusprechen.

Viele waren nach dem Zwischenfall wortlos gegangen. Die Zwillinge hatten Anne an die Hand genommen, um sie per Apparation in ihre Wohnung zu bringen. Albus war einerseits ungehalten über Severus' Handeln, doch auf der anderen Seite auch traurig über die allgemeine Situation für den verfluchten Mann, dem er immer unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, wo es nur ging. Nur Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermine, Susan, Draco und Severus ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und den Sesseln um einen Tisch herum nieder. Keiner sagte etwas und niemand machte Severus einen Vorwurf, die Sache für alle aufgedeckt zu haben.

Dann brach Arthur das Schweigen. „Es herrschen noch immer katastrophale Missstände im Ministerium. So schnell kann ich keine Gesetzesänderungen durchsetzen! Kingsley ist bereits dabei, neue Gesetze zu entwerfen und Miss… ich meine Susan unterstützt ihn tatkräftig, aber… es wird noch dauern. Wahrscheinlich etliche Jahre dauern… Wir können keine geänderten Teilgesetzte in dieser Größenordnung herausbringen, sonst steigen mir sämtliche Halbmenschen aufs Dach und setzen das Ministerium unter Druck, auch die anderen Diskriminierungen endlich aufzuheben. Es muss einmal komplett überarbeitet werden, bevor…", sagte Arthur, bevor er einmal betroffen seufzte und sich an die Stirn fasste.

Harry fragte neugierig: „Wenn man nur unter solchen Bedingungen heiraten darf, warum wollen die beiden dann überhaupt heiraten?"

Dieses Mal erklärte Susan betrübt: „Er hätte mehr Rechte, wenn er verheiratet wäre. Rechte, was zum Beispiel die Jobsuche betrifft und viele andere Dinge, die ihm das Leben wesentlich erleichtern würden."

Unzensiert und aufgebracht brach aus Ron hervor: „Ich würde mir die Eier trotzdem nicht abschneiden lassen, auch wenn ich danach Aussicht auf einen guten Job hätte!"

„RON!", schalt es von dessen Vater.

„Ist doch aber wahr! Du bist der Minister, Dad. Du kannst das bestimmt beschleunigen! Solche Gesetzte sind… einfach unmenschlich!", erwiderte sein Sohn.

Arthur hielt dagegen: „Wir sind unterbesetzt für die Berge von Arbeit, die sich bei uns häufen! Wir können nicht einfach Leute einstellen, ohne die vorher überprüft zu haben. Es hatten sich schon genug Mitarbeiter im Ministerium eingenistet, die sich Informationen beschafften, die nicht für sie bestimmt waren! Ich schmeiß nicht nach und die faulen Eier raus, nur um mir neue einzustellen, mein Sohn!"

Hier fragte Harry neugierig nach: „Was für Leute sind das denn, die sich Informationen beschaffen?"

Ohne nachzudenken gab Arthur zurück: „Eine… Art Gruppierung. Ein paar Radikale, die sich auf Kinder und andere Angehörige von Todessern stürzen! Eure Schulkameraden Zabini und Parkinson haben die auf dem Gewissen."

„Moment!", sagte Draco bestimmend. „Pansy und Blaise haben nichts mit Todessern zu tun gehabt. Weder sie selbst waren welche noch ihre Eltern! Sie mögen reinblütig und rassistisch beziehungsweise narzisstisch gewesen sein, aber keinesfalls konnte man sie mit Todessern in Verbindung bringen!", erklärte Draco den Anwesenden selbstsicher.

Arthur schien von dieser Information mehr als geschockt zu sein, denn er fragte kleinlaut nach: „Waren sie nicht? Und du, äh...", er verbesserte sich, indem er die Anrede änderte, „Sie sind sich da ganz sicher?" Draco nickte und Severus stimmte seinem Patensohn wortlos zu. Nachdem er einen Moment überlegt hatte, sagte Arthur in die Runde: „Severus, Harry! Ich muss mit euch beiden und auch mit Sirius dringend reden! Am besten morgen? Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ginny, Ron, ihr geht besser auch." Nur widerwillig kamen seine beiden Kinder dem Vorschlag nach. Hermine erklärte Ron mit einem Blick, dass sie noch bleiben würde. Draco und Susan verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls und ließen Severus, Harry und Hermine zurück.

„Ich muss dringend mit Lupin sprechen! Harry, könnten Sie versuchen…", fragte Severus. Die drei gingen zusammen hinauf in den ersten Stock. Hinter der Tür des ersten Zimmers, welches sie passierten, hörte man eine Frau weinen und Mollys beruhigende Stimme tröstete die aufgelöste Tonks. Ganz hinten befand sich ein weiteres Zimmer mit geschlossener Tür, in welchem sich Remus und Sirius befinden mussten. Zaghaft klopfte Harry an, bis Sirius endlich öffnete.

Der überbrachte alsbald die Nachricht: „Er möchte über den Vorfall nicht sprechen!"

Severus erwiderte: „Es geht nicht um den heutigen Vorfall. Wenn Sie mich bitte eintreten ließen?" Zögernd öffnete Sirius die Tür und ließ Severus und Harry hinein, während Hermine anstandshalber an der offenen Tür wartete und sich an den Rahmen lehnte. Remus saß auf einem Bett und schämte sich nicht dafür, ganz offensichtlich geweint zu haben.

An Lupin herantretend sagte Severus mit Bedacht: „Lupin! Würden Sie bitte den Verhüllungszauber entfernen?" Sirius zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während Lupin sich ertappt ans Gesicht fasste. Unentschlossen griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und beendete nach kurzem Zögern den Verhüllungszauber, der auf seinem Gesicht lag. Harry und Sirius erschraken, als sie Remus betrachteten. Es schien, als hätte er einen Ausschlag. Seine Mundwinkel waren rot und wund und großflächig verkrustet, ebenso die feinen Hautpartien am Hals und hinter den Ohren, wo sich bereits die Haut schälte.

Severus presste entrüstet die Lippen zusammen, während er Lupins Ausschlag begutachtete. Nüchtern fragte einen Moment später mit seiner lehrerhaften, distanzierten Stimme, die unmissverständlich eine Antwort forderte: „Wie weit hat sich das schon ausgebreitet?"

Lupin wollte nicht antworten, aber als Severus auf eine Antwort drängte, erwiderte er aufgebracht: „Bis hin zu Stellen, die ich dir bestimmt nicht zeigen werde!"

Sirius war geschockt über diese Aussage, doch Severus blieb völlig ruhig, als er feststellte: „Dann nehmen Sie ihn schon drei Monate!" Lupin nickte und schloss resignierend die Augen. Seit drei Monaten musste er die monatlichen Wolfsbanntränke von einem anderen kaufen, weil er einfach kein Geld mehr für den Zaubertränkemeister seines Vertrauens hatte. Der Trank wirkte zwar, brachte jedoch etliche Nebenwirkungen mit sich – der Ausschlag war nur eine davon.

Keiner wagte nachzufragen, um was es sich bei diesem Gespräch drehte, doch Severus hielt mit einer Erklärung nicht zurück und erklärte fachmännisch klingend: „Der Trank ist verunreinigt und schlampig hergestellt. Wie viel bezahlen Sie für ihn?"

Beschämt antwortete Lupin leise: „Elf Galleonen… pro Trank." Severus schnaubte verachtend. Elf Galleonen für einen Wolfsbanntrank – und drei waren es, die man in den drei Tagen vor dem Vollmond einnehmen musste – waren preiswert, aber für so einen schlechten Trank mit solch üblen Nebenwirkungen war der Preis erheblich überteuert.

„Der nächste Vollmond ist in zweieinhalb Wochen. Sie nehmen den Wolfsbanntrank bei mir ein!", sagte Severus bestimmend.

Verdutzt blickte Lupin auf, bevor er verschämt und leise beichtete: „Ich habe kein Geld dafür!" Ein Trank von der Qualität, die der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts herstellte, wäre mindestens 23 Galleonen wert.

Severus hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und erwiderte trocken: „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass der Ausschlag auch noch zu nässen beginnt, dann erwarte ich Sie in zwei Wochen um 18 Uhr in meinem Büro!"

Nachdem Lupin begriffen hatte, dass Severus ihm damit die Hand in freundschaftlicher Geste entgegenstreckte, fragte er ungläubig und mit Verwunderung in den Augen: „Warum?" Warum sollte Severus ihm helfen wollen?

Auch hier gab er schnell eine Antwort, denn sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad erklärte ungeniert: „Ich brauche eine Testperson, denn den Wolfsbanntrank werde ich von meiner Schülerin brauen lassen. Natürlich unter meiner Aufsicht! Es wäre… ihr erstes Mal!" Severus blickte demonstrativ zu Hermine hinüber, damit für alle deutlich wurde, um wen es sich bei seiner Schülerin handelte. Sie lächelte aufmunternd und einmal zwinkernd zu Remus hinüber, der nun auch zu lächelnd begann, während seine Augen allein schon so viel Dankbarkeit vermittelten.


	39. Der kleine Lord

Am Tag nach der Verlobungsfeier von Lupin und Tonks erhielt Severus einen nicht abhörbaren Ruf über das Flohnetz. Arthur erklärte ihm, wo er wann mit Harry und Sirius erscheinen sollte. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren nahm er sich den Hund und ging noch vorm Frühstück eine Treppe höher.

Im Erdgeschoss traf er auf Black, der nach alter Manier, wie er es unzählige Male in der Schule getan hatte, mitten auf dem Gang vor den Augen einiger Schüler seine Freundin umschwärmte und ihr den Hof machte. Als Black ihn zusammen mit dem Hund bemerkte, grinste er hämisch und fragte herablassend: „Na Severus, gehst du mit deinem _allerbesten_ Freund spazieren?"

Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn böse anzublicken, sondern konterte stattdessen lässig: „Ich gehe mit dem Hund aus – und Miss Adair mit Ihnen. Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied!"

Bevor Black seinen Zauberstab ziehen und sich wegen dieser Frechheit auf ihn stürzen konnte, sagte Miss Adair etwas missgelaunt und leise zischelnd: „Du hast damit angefangen. Wage es jetzt ja nicht, mir imponieren zu wollen!" Und Black, wie ein guter Hund es tun sollte, gehorchte aufs Wort.

„Ist Harry drin? Ich habe eben…" Severus hielt inne und begann einen neuen Satz: „Ich möchte nicht auf dem Gang darüber reden!" Mit vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Lippen öffnete Sirius die Tür und bat Severus wortlos hinein. Drinnen saß Harry, der bei Severus' Anblick aufgeschreckt auf die Uhr blickte, um sich zu vergewissern, wegen dem Hund nicht zu spät zu sein. „Sie haben die Zeit nicht vergessen, Harry!", beruhigte ihn Severus.

Nachdem sich alle vier gesetzt hatten und Severus den Hund von der Leine ließ, blickte er gnatzig und demonstrativ auf Miss Adair. Mit ihr in der Runde wollte er nichts über das Gespräch mit Arthur verlieren.

„Was? Soll ich gehen? Ich geh! Ich kann den Hund mitnehmen!", schlug Anne vor, die bereits von der Couch aufgesprungen war, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Anwesenheit ganz offenbar nicht erwünscht war.

An Severus gerichtet sagte Black: „Nein, sie bleibt. Ich vertraue ihr. Ich würde ihr sowieso alles erzählen!"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte er Black an, bevor er sagte: „Oh ja… _Vertrauen_! Wie lange kennen sie sich jetzt? Ein halbes Jahr? Sie haben schon Menschen vertraut, Black, die Sie wesentlich länger gekannt haben. Sagen Sie mir bitte, ob Sie in dieser Hinsicht möglicherweise irgendetwas bereuen oder…"

Abrupt unterbrach Harry und stellte lauthals klar: „Ich habe keinen Lust auf diesen Bockmist! Ich möchte euch beide gern weiterhin sehen und hören können, also bitte! Von mir aus kann sie bleiben, aber ich überlasse es allein ihr! Nicht Sirius und nicht Ihnen, Severus!" Harry war sichtlich gereizt, weswegen Anne lieber den Hund zu sich rief, ihn anleinte und das Zimmer kommentarlos verließ.

Beleidigt warf Sirius ein Bein über das andere und fragte absichtlich genervt klingend, ohne einen von beiden anzusehen: „Und? Was ist jetzt so wichtig?"

Nachdem Severus eine schalldichte, magische Blase herbeigezaubert hatte, erklärte er, dass Arthur sie alle drei sehen wollte, wie er es gestern auf der Verlobungsfeier angesprochen hatte. Er erklärte, dass sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hätten und er die Anweisung bekommen hätte, dass alle drei Muggelkleidung anziehen sollten.

„Muggelkleidung?", fragte Harry erstaunt, doch er rief sich schnell ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass es Arthur war, der diese Forderung stellte und ganz plötzlich erstaunte es ihn nicht mehr.

„Ja, wir treffen uns in Muggel-London in einem Restaurant! Machen Sie sich fertig, dann können wir gleich los!", sagte Severus.

Sirius warf ein: „Ich werde Anne mitnehmen und Sie nachhause bringen, bevor wir uns treffen!"

Es fiel Sirius schwer, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als er Severus mit schwarzer Stoffhose, dunkelgrünem Wollpullover und schwarzer Wildlederjacke zu Gesicht bekam. Mit der Versicherung, dass Severus dazu keine weißen Turnschuhe tragen sollte, zauberte Harry ihm daraus ein paar schwarze Herrenslipper. Harry selbst hatte sich nicht umziehen müssen, denn in seiner Freizeit trug er, wie auch Hermine, ausnahmslos Muggelkleidung. Er hatte Sirius nicht einmal helfen müssen, dessen elegante Kleidung gegen ein cooles Outfit zu tauschen, denn weil er mit Anne einige Male außerhalb Essen gegangen war, hatte er sich bereits selbständig Kleidungsstücke aus der Muggelwelt zugelegt.

Die vier gingen zusammen mit dem Hund vor die Tore von Hogwarts und apparierten in eine Gasse in London. Ihr plötzliches Auftauchen war niemandem aufgefallen, nur das knallende Geräusch der Apparation hatte einige Tauben aufgeschreckt, die nun davon flatterten. Severus nannte die Straße, in der sie sich treffen wollten und Anne erklärte kurz, wie man am leichtesten dorthin finden würden, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und Sirius versicherte, sie würde schon allein nachhause finden.

„Hier muss es sein!", sagte Severus, der etwas verstört wirkend auf ein flaches, rötlich weißes Gebäude zeigte.

„Ja, das ist Arthur… Lädt uns in ein Fastfood-Restaurant ein!", sagte Harry lachend. Den Hund mussten sie, wie ein Schild dies anwies, draußen festmachen, bevor sie das Restaurant betreten durften. Drinnen trafen sie sofort auf Arthur, der die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Leute auf sich gezogen hatte, weil er die lebensgroße Figur eines Clowns mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen bewunderte.

Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, setzten sie sich an einen der großen Tische, bevor Harry sagte: „Damit wir wirklich nicht auffallen, sollten wir was zu essen holen. Hat irgendjemand einen bestimmten Wunsch?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf, weil niemand genau wusste, was es hier zur Auswahl gab. So überließen sie es Harry, einige Dinge zu besorgen, die er auf einem vollbepackten Tablett an den Tisch brachte und mit den gemurmelten Worten verteilte: „Ich hab zwei Schoko- und zwei Vanilleshakes, vier Mal Fritten, vier TS, zwei Rips, einen Chicken, einen Fish und zwei Mal Zwiebelringe…" Zwei von den Wartenden blickten ihn verdutzt an, während Arthur ihm freudestrahlend dankte und bereits einen der Getränkebecher öffnete, um neugierig mit dem Strohhalm vorsichtig herumstochernd das Innere zu inspizieren.

Schlürfend kostete Arthur den Vanilleshake, was Harry ihm gleich tat, während Sirius und Severus die beiden abwechselnd verdattert anstarrten. Harry öffnete eine der kleinen Pappschachteln, die Severus sehr an die erinnerten, die Miss Granger einmal mitgebracht hatte – nur dass das von ihr mitgebrachtes Essen wesentlich besser geduftet hatte. Nachdem Harry eine Art belegtes Brötchen entnommen hatte und mit der anderen Hand die kleinen Stücken Zwiebeln und Salat aus der leeren Schachtel pickte, fragte er Arthur: „Also, was gibt es?" Dann biss er kräftig in das runde Ding hinein, so dass etwas Rotes an der Hinterseite hinausgepresst wurde und auf einer Serviette landete, die Harry vorsorglich dort positioniert hatte. An Harrys Mundwinkeln klebte rotes und weißes Zeug. Aufgrund dieser ungebührlichen Essmanieren blickte Severus sich peinlich berührt um, nur um zu bemerken, dass andere Gäste noch schlimmer aussahen.

„Sie haben da was… am Mund!", sagte Severus hilfsbereit.

Harry erwiderte jedoch nur trocken: „Warten Sie nur ab, bis Sie reingebissen haben… Hab ich einen Kohldampf! Ich hab heute noch nichts gefrühstückt!" Black war der nächste, der sich eine Pappschachtel nahm und deren Inhalt nach kurzer Betrachtung verzehrte und zwar genauso unappetitlich wie Harry.

Arthur begann zu erklären: „Keiner wusste, warum Albus euch beim Orden nicht dabeihaben wollte. Ich dachte erst, er hielte euch für zu gefährdet. Ihr alle habt viele Feinde – Harry am meisten! Und dann noch die Sache mit diesen Radikalen…" Jeder hatte aufgehört zu essen, bis auf Severus, der nichts von dem nach Fett stinkendem Zeug angerührt hatte. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Arthur fort: „Diese Radikalen… wir gingen bisher davon aus, dass sie es nur auf Todesserkinder und weitere Verwandte abgesehen haben, aber nachdem der junge Mr. Malfoy gestern erzählte, Parkinson und Zabini hätten nichts mit Todessern zu tun gehabt, da wurde ich stutzig. Ich werde nicht schlau aus der ganzen Sache! Immer wieder verschwinden Zauberer. Einige werden tot aufgefunden und nur wenige überleben ihre Qualen. Diese Leute foltern ihre Opfer, als wollten sie irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte. Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass die Opfer alle eine Sache gemeinsam haben und das ist nicht die, mit einem Todesser in Zusammenhang zu stehen!"

Mit dem Shake spülte Harry seinen Bissen hinunter, bevor er fragte: „Und was haben sie gemeinsam?"

Severus war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er hatte über die Monate hinweg die kleinen Artikel verschlungen, weswegen er selbstsicher antwortete: „Es handelt sich ausnahmslos um Reinblüter!"

Arthur bestätigte Severus' Einwurf und sagte: „Genau! Das ist der Grund, warum Sirius aufpassen muss. Mr. Malfoy natürlich auch, weil er zusätzlich einen der schlimmsten Todesser zum Vater hat. Severus… trotz des Merlinordens gibt es, wie du ja bemerkt hast, einige Leute, die dich nicht für das halten, was du wirklich bist, nämlich ein treuer Kämpfer für die gute Seite und Harry..."

Harry unterbrach und sagte Albus zitierend: „Ich weiß… Ich hab eine Menge Feinde, weil ich die wirren Köpfe um ihren Meister gebracht habe."

Bestätigend nickte Arthur, bevor er jedoch niedergeschlagen hinzufügte: „Das auch! Ja, das auch! Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass du… dass du…", Arthur holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr, „ein neuer, dunkler Lord werden könntest!"

Hier blickte Severus erst Arthur, dann Harry mit großen Augen an, bevor sein junger Kollege etwas verdattert zu beteuern versuchte: „Das ist doch Blödsinn, warum sollte ich…? Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass ich endlich meine Ruhe habe!"

Nachdem Sirius bisher nur zugehört hatte, vermutete er nun laut: „Harry war der einzige, der Voldemort endgültig töten konnte, auch wenn er ein wenig Hilfe erhalten hat, was die Sache nur erleichterte, doch es war Harry, der den vernichtenden Zauber aussprechen konnte. Nicht einmal Albus konnte Riddle allein auslöschen. Harry konnte es jedoch, was bedeutet, dass Harry…"

Severus führte den Satz zu Ende: „…der mächtigste Magier unserer Zeit ist!"

Der Appetit war Harry gründlich vergangen. Ungläubig starrte er in die Runde. Er erkannte, dass sich die drei zwar Sorgen machten, aber keiner von ihnen wirklich an diese Theorie glaubte, obwohl sie sehr ernst nahmen, dass Albus so eine Vermutung überhaupt geäußert hatte.

„Aber warum sollte Albus glauben, ich würde…? Selbst wenn ich könnte, würde ich niemals meine Macht…!" Harry brachte keinen seiner Sätze zu Ende, so schockiert war er über die Information, dass Albus und womöglich der Rest des Ordens ihn für einen gefährlichen Zauberer halten würde, dessen Ziel es war, eines Tages die Welt zu unterjochen.

Beruhigend warf Arthur ein: „Mach dir mal nicht zu viele Sorgen, Harry. Alle Weasleys sind auf deiner Seite und auch Remus hält die Behauptung für Schwachsinn. Minerva, Kingsley, Tonks und Alastor sind jedoch weiterhin Albus treu, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass auch sie Zweifel haben, genau wie Hagrid. Ich bin sicher, auch Hermine ist voll und ganz auf deiner Seite und…"

Harry machte eine stoppende Geste und sagte: „Was soll das mit 'meinerSeite'? Ich will nicht, dass der Orden sich aufspaltet in 'meine' Verbündeten und 'seine' Verbündeten. Ich werde mit Albus reden! Das geht so nicht… er… Ich meine, er hat damals schon immer alles schlimmer gemacht, weil er mich nie eingeweiht hat – weil er mir Dinge vorenthalten hat! Das muss nicht noch einmal passieren. Wenn er etwas zu sagen hat, besonders etwas so Abwegiges, dann soll er mir das ins Gesicht sagen! Dann soll er mir sagen, dass er befürchtet, ich würde eines Tages mordlüstern durch die Gegend laufen, um Macht an mich zu reißen. Das will ich aus seinem Mund hören, während er mir dabei in die Augen sieht!"

Es war nicht auszumachen, ob Harry mehr wütend oder traurig war. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beiden Gefühlen. Auf jeden Fall war er so aufgewühlt, dass er mit zitternden Händen das angebissene Brötchen wieder in die Pappschachtel zurücklegte und sie ungläubig schnaufend von sich schob. Keinen von den dreien konnte er jetzt noch anblicken, denn dann würden sie bemerken, dass seine Augen bereits etwas feuchter geworden waren. Damit ihnen nicht auffallen würde, wie sehr ihn diese Information mitgenommen hatte, packte er seinen Shake mit bebenden Händen und sog beschämt an seinem Strohhalm, so dass ein schlürfendes Geräusch entstand.

Ihn beruhigen wollend legte Sirius eine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm, weil ihm nicht entgangen war, dass sich Tränen in den Augen seines Patensohnes gesammelt hatten. Arthur und Severus blickten den jüngsten in der Runde mit bestürztem Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie wussten nur zu gut, dass Harry sich jetzt verraten fühlte, nur dieses Mal von jemandem, vom dem er es nie erwartet hatte.

Es schmerzte Arthur, Harry so enttäuscht erleben zu müssen, weswegen er mitfühlend versicherte: „Harry, bitte sorge dich nicht! Ich halte das für Unfug und das weißt du! Natürlich weiß ich, dass du sehr… mächtig bist, aber ich kenne dich auch. Es lag dir nie daran, dich über andere zu stellen. Das weiß jeder, der dich kennt und deshalb mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber." Doch Harry reagierte nicht, sondern blickte weiterhin abwesend und mit herunterhängenden Mundwinkeln auf die Stelle seines Drinks, an der der Strohhalm im Becher verschwand. Nochmals versuchte Arthur, Harry Mut zuzureden, indem er sagte: „Ich werde mir eine Weile ansehen, was Albus überhaupt bezwecken will. Molly wollte ihm letztens schon eine Standpauke halten, aber wir wollen erst sehen, wie ernst es ihm ist. Wir werden ihm noch unsere Meinung sagen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen! Harry, ich…" Arthur hielt inne, bevor er nochmals Harrys Namen sagte.

Als Harry endlich aufblickte, machte er sich nicht die Mühe zu verstecken, dass man ihn aller Illusionen beraubt hatte. Mit dem Frieden, dachte Harry, würde auch sein eigener Frieden einkehren und vor allem bleiben. Noch immer, seit Voldemorts Tod, spürte er diese innere Ruhe, doch nun machte sich auch Enttäuschung in ihm breit. Was für ein Leben hätte er, wenn man ihm nun auf Schritt und Tritt folgen würde, um ihn zu überwachen? Was alles würde der Orden tun, um Albus' Vermutung zu zerschlagen oder gar zu bestätigen? Und wie lang könnte es dauern, bis Albus wieder zu Sinnen kommen würde?

Harry schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und sagte danach mit gebrochener Stimme: „Ich möchte nachhause…" Es schmerzte ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben, Hogwarts sein Zuhause zu nennen und das stimmte ihn noch viel trauriger.

Weder Severus noch Sirius konnten Harrys Laune auf dem Weg vom Tor nach drinnen aufmuntern, obwohl es wahrscheinlich das erste Mal war, dass die beiden älteren Männer einer Meinung waren. Beide schimpften über den Unsinn, den Albus an die Ordensmitglieder weitergegeben hatte. Und beide versprachen Harry, dass sie alles tun würden, damit man ihm das Leben nicht schwer machen würde. Bevor sie Hogwarts betraten, sagte Severus mit flüsternder Stimme zu beiden: „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein! Die Wände haben Ohren!" Selbst Sirius stimmte dem zu.

Im Erdgeschoss, bevor Severus den Weg in die Kerker einschlug, bat Harry mit abgezehrter Stimme: „Severus? Kann ich den Hund haben? Ich würde gern… etwas spazieren gehen!" Er hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und erwartete die Leine, die Severus ihm selbstverständlich überließ.

„Soll ich mitkommen, Harry?", fragte Sirius fürsorglich, doch Harry verneinte und wandte sich wortlos von den beiden ab. Ohne sich Bösartigkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen verabschiedeten sich Sirius und Severus voneinander, bevor sie sich in ihre Räumlichkeiten begaben.

Harry benötigte einen Platz zum Nachdenken und sehr bald fiel ihm nur ein einziger Ort ein, wo man ihn nicht stören würde. Er nahm den mittlerweile gut genährten Hund auf den Arm und betrat das Haus, welches für fast sechs Jahre den Unterschlupf von Narzissa Malfoy darstellte.


	40. Denkarium vs Legilimentik

Als Severus nach dem Treffen am Sonntagmorgen mit Harry, Arthur und Black um Mittag herum gedankenverloren sein Büro betrat, überraschte er Miss Granger, die sich gerade gefährlich nahe über sein Denkarium beugte. Aufgebracht belferte er: „Was zum Teufel denken Sie sich dabei?" Sie musste den Schutzzauber seines Schrankes durchbrochen haben und es machte Severus rasend.

Nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte und für wenige Sekunden in die vor Zorn funkelnden, schwarzen Augen geschaut hatte, blickte sie ertappt zu Boden. Sie hatte Snapes Abwesenheit, deren Grund sie nicht kannte, genutzt, um etwas über seine Vergangenheit in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen, doch in der einen Stunde, in welcher sie sogar vier Geheimverstecke im Boden und in den Wänden aufgespürt und geöffnet hatte, war sie auf nichts gestoßen, was Snapes Gefühlswandlungen erklären könnte oder was auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis von vor über zwanzig Jahren hinweisen würde. Das einzige, was ihr blieb, war sein Denkarium, welches sie vor einer Viertelstunde ausfindig gemacht hatte, doch bisher hatte sie nicht den Mut gehabt, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit einem Denkarium und kannte deren Sinn und Zweck lediglich aus Büchern.

Seine sonst so furchteinflössende Art, leise und bedrohlich zu sprechen, hatte er abgeschüttelt, denn jetzt giftete Snape sie bösartig mit den Worten an: „Sie haben sich gerade mit Ihrem Verhalten um eine Stelle gebracht, die ich nie wieder jemandem anbieten werde! Haben Sie mich verstanden!"

Ihre Lippen zitterten, weil sie Snape nicht nur enttäuscht hatte, sondern sich selbst um die Chance gebracht hatte, beim ihrer Meinung nach besten Zaubertränkelehrer in Europa eine Meisterprüfung machen zu können. Sie würde ihn nicht anlügen, denn sie wusste von Harry, dass er ein hervorragender Legilimentiker war. Vielleicht trieb er sich jetzt schon in ihren Gedanken herum, ohne dass sie etwas davon bemerkte, weswegen sie ehrlich, wenn auch mit leiser, stockender Stimme versicherte: „Ich habe nicht reingesehen!"

Für einen Augenblick wusste Severus nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Wäre sie irgendeine Schülerin, würde er sich für ihren Schulverweis einsetzen, aber sie war _seine_ Schülerin. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, die nichts unüberlegt tun würde. Trotzdem kam die schmerzende Erinnerung in ihm hoch, als er Harry damals in einer ähnlichen Situation erwischt hatte, nur dass er damals nicht verhindern konnte, dass Harry einen seiner unangenehmsten Momente im Leben gesehen hatte. Wütend warf er Miss Granger vor: „Aber Sie wollten! Warum? Haben Sie nach Erinnerungen gesucht, die Sie sich mit Ihrem besten Freund teilen wollten, um gemeinsam über mich zu lachen, genau wie damals?"

Verstört blickte Hermine auf und fragte verdutzt: „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen?"

Schnaufend brachte er ihr all die Geringschätzung entgegen, die er während ihrer Zeit als Schülerin auch nie zurückgehalten hatte, bevor er drohte: „Versuchen Sie nicht mir weiszumachen, dass Mr. Potter Ihnen niemals davon erzählt hat!"

Sie schüttelte voller Unverständnis den Kopf und sagte: „Was soll er mir erzählt…"

Doch Snape unterbrach sie und schimpfte: „Sie neunmalkluge Göre! Hören Sie auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen!" Erst hier rannen ihre Tränen die Wangen hinunter, die sie zuvor noch zurückhalten konnte, aber es ließ ihn unbeeindruckt. Während er gestern noch Mitleid mit ihr hatte, weil sie wegen irgendetwas geweint haben musste, zeterte er dieses Mal: „Sie brauchen nicht zu glauben, dass Ihre weibliche Taktik mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise besänftigen würde. Hören Sie auf zu flennen und erklären Sie mir auf der Stelle, weswegen Sie in meine Privatsphäre eindringen wollten! Oder vielleicht haben Sie es schon längst getan?"

Auf der einen Seite atmete sie aufgeregt, weil sie Angst vor Snape bekam und auf der anderen Seite, weil er sie mit seinen Worten so sehr verletzte, dass sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, egal wie sehr sie ihm gerade diese Angriffsfläche verwehren wollte. Er war mit einem Male wieder der verabscheuungswürdige Lehrer von früher – wenn nicht sogar um einiges schlimmer –, der nichts und niemanden leiden konnte und dies auch nicht mehr verbergen wollte.

Sich zusammennehmen wollend sagte sie erneut und mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich habe nicht hineingesehen! Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was Harry damit zu tun haben sollte!" Sie ließ noch einige Schimpfwörter über sich ergehen, während sie mehrmals schluchzte und die Nase hochzog. Natürlich kränkte er sie gezielt mit dem Wort „Besserwisser", aber auch andere Worte waren in seiner Schimpftirade enthalten, die sie nicht einmal in Gedanken wiederholen wollte. Diese Situation ließ unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihr aufkommen. Erinnerungen an Situationen, in denen er ihr damals schon wehgetan hatte. Sein Gezeter unterbrechend schrie sie aufgebracht: „HÖREN SIE AUF! Ich habe niemals in Ihr verdammtes Denkarium geschaut!"

Durch ihre Lautstärke völlig in Rage versetzt zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit kaltem, hinterhältigem Blick auf seine ehemalige Meisterschülerin. Miss Granger reagierte jedoch nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte, indem sie ihren eigenen Stab zog, sondern sie erstarrte kurzerhand zur Salzsäule. Offenbar rechnete sie mit einem bösen Fluch, aber Severus, der sich aufgrund des Mangels ihrer eigenen Verteidigung nicht dazu imstande sah, sie verhexen zu wollen, sagte lediglich kaum hörbar: „Legilimens…"

Er war leichter in ihren Kopf eingedrungen als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie musste sein gewaltsames Eindringen dulden, denn sie kannte keinen Weg, ihn zu vertreiben. Okklumentik war eines der wenigen Dinge, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihre Atmung stockte, als sie seine unverkennbare Präsenz wie einen schwarzen Fleck in ihrem Geiste spürte und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Erinnerungen, die aktuell waren und alte Erinnerungen, an die sie vor kurzem gedacht hatte, befanden sich alle ganz deutlich auf der Oberfläche ihres Gedächtnisses, in welches Severus sich gerade Zutritt verschafft hatte. Hätte Harry ihr damals davon erzählt, was er in seinem Denkarium gesehen hatte, würde Severus ohne viel Mühe oder zeitraubender Suche auf diese Erinnerung stoßen, denn nach seiner absichtlichen Erwähnung über den Denkarium-Vorfall mit Harry musste sie zweifelsohne an diesem Moment gedacht haben. Severus fand nichts dergleichen. Es schien nicht einmal eine Erinnerung daran vorhanden zu sein, wie Harry auch nur etwas von einem Denkarium erzählt hatte, geschweige denn, dass er unerlaubt einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte.

Stattdessen sah Severus andere Erinnerungen, die sich während ihrer Auseinandersetzung bei ihr in den Vordergrund gedrängt hatten. Erinnerungen daran, wie er sie schon in der ersten Zaubertränkestunde nicht aufgerufen hatte, obwohl sie sich unentwegt gemeldet hatte. Und Erinnerungen daran, wie er ihr Punkte abgezogen hatte, weil sie ohne Aufforderung eine Frage richtig beantwortet hatte und wie er sie danach vor der ganzen Klasse mit seinen Schimpfworten bedachte. Nachdem besonders die Slytherins über das Gryffindor-Mädchen gelacht hatten, stolperte er plötzlich in eine Erinnerung, die mit gekränkten Gefühlen in Verbindung gebracht wurde, die so stark waren, dass er sie am eigenen Leib wahrnehmen konnte. Er spürte ihre Schmerzen, nachdem Draco ihre Zähne mit dem Densaugeo-Fluch zum Wachsen gebracht hatte. Er fühlte die Demütigung, das Schamgefühl, sogar den schmerzenden Kiefer – genau das, was sie damals empfunden hatte. Gleich darauf sah Severus sich selbst, wie er mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu Miss Granger sagte: „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied!" Dieser Moment wiederholte sich einige Male, bevor sie von einer weiteren Erinnerung abgelöst wurde: Miss Granger, weinend, bei ihren Eltern Zuhause; wie sie mit ihrer Mutter sprach und in Erwägung zog, Hogwarts nach den Ferien nicht mehr zu besuchen. Ihr Vater, Mr. Granger, der sie liebevoll umarmte und ihr bestätigte: „Du bist meine hübsche, kluge Tochter! Lass dir von niemandem das Gegenteil einreden!" Ihre verletzten Gefühle von damals, die Severus nun selbst erleiden musste, waren zu viel für ihn, so dass er die Legilimentik beendete.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, falsch gelegen zu haben. Miss Granger hatte tatsächlich nicht in sein Denkarium geschaut und sie hatte auch keine Ahnung davon, was Harry damals darin gesehen hatte. Stattdessen hatte er in ihren Erinnerungen gestöbert und fühlte sich nun schlechter als zuvor, als er sich im Recht glaubte. Jetzt hatte er selbst das getan, was er ihr zuvor noch vorgeworfen hatte: er hatte ihre Privatsphäre verletzt und war somit nicht besser als Harry.

Völlig entsetzt über das, was eben geschehen war, blickte Hermine den Professor mit großen, feuchten Augen an. Ihr war schwindelig und ihr Herz pochte so sehr, als wolle es sich aus dem Brustkorb befreien. Er hatte sich an ihren Gedanken vergangen, ihr psychische Gewalt angetan, weil er einfach tat, wozu er fähig war, ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte. Sie fühlte sich missbraucht und ausgeliefert; fühlte sich genauso gedemütigt wie früher.

Während sie heftig und hörbar durch die feuchte Nase atmete, stand er nur da, blickte sie an und war offensichtlich um einige Worte verlegen. Als sie sich endlich zusammengerissen hatte, wandte sie ihren nun gefühllosen Blick von ihm ab und ging wie in Zeitlupe zu dem Stuhl hinüber, auf dem ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche lagen. Sie kleidete sich an, griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Mappe heraus, die sie wortlos auf den Tisch legte. Danach griff sie sich ihre Tasche und ging, ohne Professor Snape auch nur einmal anzusehen, zur Tür. Nachdem sie diese bereits geöffnet hatte, schüttelte der Professor sich endlich von seiner Starre frei und sagte kleinlaut: „Miss Granger?" Die junge Frau hielt jedoch nicht inne, sondern trat über die Schwelle und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Wie versteinert verweilte Severus einen Moment zur Tür starrend, durch die seine Meisterschülerin – oder besser ehemalige Meisterschülerin, denn ihre Ausbildung bei ihm hatte er in einem Anfall von Wut beendet –, eben stillschweigend, aber sichtlich angegriffen, den Raum verlassen hatte. Nachdem er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, ging er zum Tisch hinüber und schlug die Mappe auf, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Als er ihre zierliche, ordentliche Schrift überflog, wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade betrachtete. Eine neue Theorie Harry betreffend hatte sie ihm als Abschied dagelassen.

Auf den Korridoren der Kerker fiel es ihr noch schwerer, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, weswegen ihr hier und da schon einige Schüler hinterher blickten. Sie hielt es für klug, sich zunächst bei Harry zu beruhigen, weswegen sie eine Treppe höher ging.

Kaum hatte sich Harrys Tür geöffnet, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass es Sirius war, der sie nun hereinbat. „Was ist denn nur los, Hermine?", fragte er mitfühlend. Harry, der seit Arthurs Offenbarung heute früh sich den ganzen Tag lang fühlte, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen, sprang alarmiert vom Sofa auf und blickte seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an, bevor er sie umarmte und fest an sich drückte, weswegen sie nur noch stärker schluchzte.

Eine ganze Weile brachte sie kein einziges Wort heraus. Sirius hatte den zweien bei einem Hauself ein wenig Tee und Gebäck bestellt, bevor er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, um sie allein zu lassen. Die beiden hatten mittlerweile auf der Couch Platz genommen. Harry drückte sie noch immer tröstend an sich, streichelte ihr über den Rücken und die buschigen Haare, als er endlich mit leiser Stimme fragte: „Minchen, was ist denn nur passiert?" Er vermutete, es handle sich womöglich um einen Streit mit Ron.

Noch immer konnte sie nichts sagen. Erst der Hauself schreckte sie versehentlich auf, als er mit einem lauten Plop den beruhigenden Tee und ein paar Orangenkekse brachte, um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Harry löste die Umarmung, schenkte Hermine Tee ein und reichte ihr die Tasse. Erschreckend musste er feststellen, dass ihre Hände so sehr zitterten, dass nicht nur scheppernd die Tasse mit der Untertasse kollidierte, sondern auch der Löffel in der Tasse klingelnde Geräusche erzeugte, weswegen er ihr die Tasse wieder abnahm und sie auf den Tisch stellte. Hermine blickte ungläubig auf ihre Hände, die schneller als die Flügel einer Eule flatterten, die sich gerade vom Boden erheben wollte. Noch immer war ihre Atmung sehr stockend. Beruhigend ergriff Harry ihre Hände und legte sie übereinander, damit er sie mit seinen vollkommen umschließen konnte.

Nach einer Weile sprach sie endlich. Harry musste häufig nachfragen, weil er wegen ihrer ständigen Schluchzer wenig verstand. Sie erzählte ihm genau, was Severus ihr angetan hatte. Wie er sie beschimpfte, beschuldigte und ihr vorwarf, sich über ihn lächerlich machen zu wollen. Sie erzählte von dem demütigenden Erlebnis, als er sich unerlaubt Zutritt in ihre Gedankenwelt verschaffte und besonders eine Sache gesehen hatte, die noch heute zu einem ihrer schlimmsten, persönlichen Erlebnisse zählte, wenn man alle Kriegsereignisse außen vor ließ. Zu guter Letzt schilderte sie, dass er sie als seine Schülerin nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, sie als Meisterschülerin nicht mehr haben zu wollen.

„Du hast an seinem Denkarium gestanden?", fragte er ungläubig. Sie nickte zustimmend, versicherte jedoch, nicht hineingesehen zu haben. Harry war nun klar, warum Severus so ausgerastet war.

Sie fragte ganz plötzlich mit verschnupft klingender Stimme: „Warum hast du nie erzählt, dass du heimlich eine seine Erinnerungen angeschaut hast?"

Betroffen blickte Harry zu Boden, bevor er schilderte: „Das war damals genau so eine Situation, wie jetzt mit dir, Hermine. Er war so wütend… Ich dachte, er würde mir den Kopf abreißen und als Zutat für irgendeinen Zaubertrank nehmen." Hermine lachte kurz auf, aber ihr Gesicht war noch immer von Kummer gezeichnet.

„Harry, ich will ja gar nicht wissen, was du da gesehen hast, aber ich möchte versuchen zu verstehen… Ich verstehe Snape nicht! Er war bisher so nett zu mir und das war ja schon verwirrend genug, aber heute? Er war ein richtiges Schwein! Im Moment dürfte er nicht hier auftauchen, sonst…", Hermine hielt inne, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun würde. Würde sie ihn anschreien oder verhexen? Vielleicht ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen und ihn beschimpfen – sich über seine fettigen Haare, seine ungesunde Hautfarbe und seine Hakennase lustig machen? Nein, sie war kein Typ, der andere wegen ihres Äußeren verlachte.

Tief Luft holend machte sich Harry bereit zu versuchen, ihr einiges zu erklären, ohne die Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium zu erwähnen, die er nie zu Ende gesehen hatte. „Hermine, du weißt doch noch, was sie mit Luna in der Schule gemacht haben…"

Sie fragte nach: „Meinst du, dass sie ihre Sachen versteckt haben?"

Harry nickte, bevor er schilderte: „Ich habe mich mit Remus etwas über deren Schulzeit unterhalten. Er hat Tagebuch geführt, weißt du? Na ja und die Rumtreiber – du weißt, wen ich meine – die waren nicht sehr nett. Für einige waren sie sicherlich sehr cool, aber die, die anders waren…"

„Anders wie Luna…", warf Hermine ein, weshalb Harry nochmals nickte.

„Ja, nur dass man mit Luna noch ausgesprochen harmlos umgegangen ist. Die Rumtreiber haben Dinge getan…" Harry hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er offen und betroffen zugab: „Ich wäre daran zerbrochen, wenn man das mit mir in der Schule gemacht hätte, Hermine!"

Hermine musste einmal angestrengt schlucken, bevor sie ein Mal die Nase hochzog und danach leise sagte: „Ist er nicht daran zerbrochen?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd vermutete Harry: „Nicht daran, denke ich, aber es hat natürlich dazu beigetragen, dass er so geworden ist, wie er jetzt ist. Was ich sagen möchte ist: allein die Tatsache, dass du an seinem Denkarium gestanden hast, hat ihn daran erinnert hat, wie ich seine schreckliche Erinnerung gesehen habe. Er muss so wütend auf dich gewesen sein, dass er…"

Hermine sagte aufgebracht: „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nichts angeschaut habe! Er hat mir nicht geglaubt und hat einfach in meinem Kopf herumgewühlt, um mich überführen zu können. Er hat in meinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen gestochert, Harry! Er hat genau das getan, was er mir grundlos vorgeworfen hatte. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich jetzt fühle? Er hat das mit meinen Zähnen gesehen, Harry." Sie hielt sich vor Scham die Hände vor das Gesicht, bevor sie noch hinzufügte: „Snape hat gefühlt, was ich gefühlt habe…" Sie schluchzte kurz aufgebracht, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder.

Hier hakte Harry nach: „Was? Du hast gewusst, dass er nicht nur deine Erinnerung sieht, sondern auch fühlt?" Sie nickte, konnte aber nicht erklären, warum dies so war. Murmelnd sagte Harry: „Das muss der Unterschied zwischen Legilimentik und einem Denkarium. Im Denkarium werden nur pure Erinnerungen abgelegt, die man wie einen Film sehen kann. In dem Kopf einer Person… Er muss das gefühlt haben, was du zu der Erinnerung gefühlt hast. Kann ich mir anders nicht erklären. Keine Ahnung, ob er während meines Unterrichts auch das gefühlt hat, was ich zu den Erinnerungen empfunden habe, die er gesehen hat. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal... Hermine, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Severus sich sehr bald darüber klar sein wird, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat; dass er dich grundlos gefeuert, dich unnötig beleidigt und dich verletzt hat! Wenn er das nicht sogar schon wenige Sekunden später wusste, nachdem er deinen Kopf verlassen hat!"

Wütend sagte Hermine: „Trotzdem würde ich ihn verhexen, wenn er jetzt gerade durch diese Tür hereinkommen würde…"

Es wäre nicht klug, Hermine in ihrem Zustand von dem zu berichten, was Albus in Umlauf gebracht hatte. Allerdings könnte es sie im ersten Moment sogar belustigen, wenn er ihr beibringen würde, man hielte ihn für den nächsten, dunklen Lord, doch sie würde nur so lange herzhaft darüber lachen, bis er ihr anvertrauen würde, wer die Person war, die diese Theorie vertrat.

Sein Kollege Severus schien in den letzten Wochen und Monaten zwar immer wieder mal in alte Muster zu verfallen, aber dass es so schlimm kommen würde wie heute, hätte Harry nicht gedacht. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung wollte er an Hermines logische Denkweise appellieren und fragte daher: „Mine, wenn wir annehmen würden, dass das mit Snapes seltsamen Anwandlungen eine Krankheit wäre, wie würdest du dann das bezeichnen, was heute geschehen ist?"

Sie schnäuzte sich zunächst die Nase und trocknete die Augen, bevor sie nachdachte und mit verquollener Stimme sagte: „Ich würde sagen, er hatte einen Rückfall." Hier stimmte Harry ihr zu. Obwohl sie stinksauer auf Snape war, so wusste sie doch auch, dass er möglicherweise für sein explosives Verhalten nichts konnte. Ihr klangen plötzlich seine Worte in den Ohren, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu ihr gesagt hatte: _„Miss Granger, es bedeutet mir viel, was sie für mich tun!"_ So etwas Feinfühliges konnte er von sich geben, wenn man ihn nett behandelte, doch wenn man sich wie heute einen Fehltritt erlaubte, dann brachen Zorn und Wut ungebremst hervor und ließen ihn zu einer abscheulichen Bestie werden.

„Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben, Mine. Ich glaube, er macht sich in diesem Augenblick vielleicht sogar schon Vorwürfe und sucht nach einer Möglichkeit", Harry wurde unterbrochen, als Hermine den Satz beendete, „sich bei mir zu entschuldigen! Das soll er mal versuchen, dieser…"

Er beruhigte sie und empfahl: „Schlaf erst einmal drüber, ja? Ich weiß, dass du dich gekränkt fühlst und du hast jedes Recht, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Du hast selbst immer gesagt, man soll lieber über eine Sache schlafen, wenn sie einen zu sehr beschäftigt. Geh einfach das, was heute vorgefallen ist, nochmal mit deinen grauen Zellen durch. Du hast mir doch erzählt, wie er sagte, du würdest dir die Mühe machen, seine Freundschaft zu erlangen. Zeig ihm einfach, wozu du wirklich fähig bist! Er hofft, dass wir ihm helfen, Mine! Ich habe auch viele, viele Dinge wegstecken müssen, bis ich ihm nahe gekommen bin. Ich glaube aber, von seinem Denkarium sollten wir wirklich die Finger lassen!"

Harry konnte ein gequältes Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen zaubern, die noch immer ein wenig zitterten. Severus musste ihr wirklich eine Heidenangst eingejagt haben, dachte Harry.

Betroffen und verletzt sagte Hermine: „Ach Harry… ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo ich mit einer Nachforschung beginnen könnte, wenn wir niemanden sonst fragen können. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn so schnell wiedersehen möchte. Er war heute echt ein…"

„Schwein! Ja, ich weiß, Hermine. Zu mir war er auch so…", sagte Harry kopfnickend.

Sie schluchzte nur noch ein Mal, bevor sie vorsichtig fragte: „Du gehst bestimmt heute Abend mit seinem Hund raus…" Harry nickte, so dass sie ihn gleich darauf bat: „Fang das Thema nicht an! Ja? Wenn er drüber sprechen möchte, soll er von sich aus anfangen oder besser gleich mit mir reden!"

Auch hier stimmte Harry nickend zu. „Ich bin gespannt, ob er überhaupt was zu mir sagen wird…", sagte Harry abschließend, bevor er sich von Hermine verabschiedete, die einfachheitshalber seinen Kamin benutzte.

Nachdem Severus die Theorie durchgegangen war, die Miss Granger ihm dagelassen hatte, begann er sich zu fragen, warum er sie nur aus seinen Diensten entlassen hatte. Die Ideen, die sie immer hatte, waren zwar außergewöhnlich, aber nachvollziehbar. Sie hatte einen klugen Kopf und er hat sich an genau diesem auf brutale Weise vergriffen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben konnte er jetzt wirklich nachvollziehen, wie sich ein anderer Mensch fühlen musste, denn Empathie war nie seine Stärke. Natürlich rief er sich immer und immer wieder das Szenario ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie es ihm ergangen war, nachdem er Harry in seinem Denkarium erwischt hatte. Damals gingen Severus viele Dinge durch den Kopf, aber die schlimmste Befürchtung war, dass Harry alles, was er über seinen Zaubertränkelehrer gesehen hatte, herumerzählen würde, damit er wieder mal zum Gespött der Schule werden würde. Doch Harry hatte es für sich behalten – hatte nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden davon berichtet.

Ganz tief in seinem Innern bereute er, wie er mit Miss Granger umgegangen war. Er bedauerte, sie von sich gestoßen zu haben, weil sie bisher eine geniale Schülerin war, die er zu gern unter seinen Fittichen hätte. Er hatte zuvor noch nie einen privaten Schüler. Einen Meisterschüler zu unterrichten war etwas anderes als täglich den Dummköpfen in den Klassen etwas in ihre Schädel zu prügeln. Miss Granger als Schülerin zu haben bedeutete, immer jemanden um sich zu haben – nicht allein zu sein. So überwältigend und beängstigend die Gefühle im ersten Moment auch waren, als sie bei der angebotenen Stelle zugesagt hatte, so unerträglich war es nun zu wissen, dies alles durch einen Fehler verloren zu haben.

Die Mappe mit ihrer neuen Theorie hatte Severus mit in sein Wohnzimmer genommen. Auf der Couch sitzend blickte er auf ihre Handschrift, die ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war, während der Hund seinen Kopf auf Severus' Oberschenkel gelegt hatte, um sich tätscheln zu lassen. Miss Granger war sehr ordentlich. Nie hatte er einen Schreibfehler entdeckt oder gar ein durchgestrichenes Wort. Sie hatte stets drauf geachtet, ihn mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden zu stellen. Gedankenverloren vergaß Severus das Abendessen und die Zeit.

Plötzlich klopfte es, bevor die Tür sich bereits ohne Aufforderung öffnete. Es konnte nur Harry sein, dachte Severus und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt. „Hi, Severus! Heute keinen Hunger gehabt? Hab Sie beim Abendessen vermisst.", sagte Harry gut gelaunt. Der Hund sprang auf, rannte zu Harry herüber und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich heute Abend mitkomme?", fragte Severus mit beherrschter Stimme einen verdutzten Harry, der jedoch keinesfalls ablehnte.

In der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte spazierten sie am verbotenen Wald entlang. Harry ahnte, dass Severus reden wollte. Immer wieder blickte sein älterer Kollege zu ihm hinüber. Mittlerweile schien es fast so, als würde Severus von Harry erwarten, den Anfang zu machen, aber er hatte Hermine versprochen, das Thema nicht zu erwähnen. Severus schien solche Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, so dass Harry sich ein Herz nahm und endlich fragte: „Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen sehr nachdenklich aus…" Das sollte reichen, um Severus zum Reden zu bewegen, aber Harry hatte sich geirrt. Vielleicht ging sein Kollege davon aus, dass Harry bereits über alles im Bilde war, aber selbst wenn er damit richtig lag, würde Harry niemals ein Versprechen brechen. So liefen sie weiterhin stumm nebeneinander her, bevor sie wieder den Heimweg einschlugen. Severus hatte kein Wort von sich gegeben.


	41. Bauern & Knechte

Draco hatte Susan von dem Besuch bei seinem Vater erzählt und wie sehr der sich aufgeregt hatte, dass sein Sohn keine Reinblüterin gewählt hatte. Susan konnte ihn gar nicht beruhigen. Immer wieder sollte sie ihm versprechen, seinen Vater nicht mehr zu besuchen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Shacklebolt und später der Minister haben ihr ausdrücklich auferlegt, sich um Mr. Malfoy zu kümmern, falls dieser Aussagen machen wollte, die für das Ministerium wichtig wären. Doch würde er mit ihr überhaupt noch reden wollen? Sie müsste es herausfinden und so gab sie Draco das Versprechen nicht.

Mr. Malfoy hatte kein Wort gesagt, nachdem sie seine Zelle betreten hatte – auf ihren Gruß nichts erwidert. Er saß bewegungslos auf seiner Pritsche und umklammerte mit einer Hand das Ende einer Decke. Nach einigen Schweigeminuten sagte Susan unsicher: „Wir sind doch immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, Mr. Malfoy. Warum kann das nicht so bleiben?"

Innerlich lachte Lucius. Sicherlich war er gut mit ihr ausgekommen. Sie war die einzige, die ihn regelmäßig besucht hatte – öfter als sein Sohn. Ihre Besuche gaben ihm eine gewisse Routine und ließen ihn glauben, er wünschte die Abwechslung, die ein Gespräch mit ihr brachte. Für eine Halbblüterin war sie erträglich, dachte Lucius. Und trotzdem war sie nur eine Halbblüterin. Eine Frau, die nicht gut genug für seinen Sohn war. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Draco mit Pansy zusammengekommen wäre. Sie war reinblütig, wenn auch nicht gerade hübsch mit ihrem Mopsgesicht und wenig sympathisch wegen ihres ständigen Kicherns. Auf seinen Wunsch hin hatte Draco sie im vierten Schuljahr zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen, aber er schwärmte danach keineswegs für das Mädchen. Sie würde so plump tanzen wie ein Nilpferd, scherzte sein Sohn im Nachhinein, weswegen er ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte Miss Bones schüchtern. Natürlich musste Draco ihr von dem Gespräch erzählt haben. Weshalb sonst wäre sie jetzt so befangen? Glaubte sie etwa, dass er ihr an die Kehle gehen würde? Das würde er vielleicht sogar tun, wenn er sie sehen könnte. Die Worte seines Sohnes hatten ihn aufgewühlt. Die letzte Zeit hat er nur noch damit verbracht, in seiner Vergangenheit zu stöbern und sich zu fragen, ob alles, was sein Vater und sein Großvater ihm eingetrichtert hatten, vielleicht doch falsch gewesen sein könnte. Aber das konnte nicht sein, denn das würde ja bedeuten, dass sein Großvater, sein Vater und er selbst ein Leben lang verklärten Ansichten gefolgt wären. Malfoys machten keine Fehler! Lucius musste sich jedoch eingestehen, im Ministerium mit Potter falsch umgegangen zu sein. Das war ein Fehler. Und dass er damals Riddles Tagebuch an die Weasley-Tochter weitergegeben hatte, stellte sich am Ende auch als Fehler heraus. Aber nicht als sein Fehler. Voldemort selbst hatte es am Ende verbockt, wieder lebendig zu werden, aber natürlich musste Lucius dafür bezahlen, dass Voldemort einen zwölfjährigen Knirps nicht zur Strecke bringen konnte. Eigentlich hatte Voldemort schon damals versagt, als er nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war, ein Kleinkind zu töten. Voldemort hatte für die eigenen Fehler immer andere büßen lassen.

„Ihr Sohn hat mir Seife und Wein für Sie mitgegeben…", sagte Miss Bones, deren Stimme von Mal zu Mal leiser wurde. Seife und Wein. Sein Sohn konnte es nicht lassen, ihn weiterhin zu belästigen. Dieser dumme Junge! Würde er den Duft der Seife atmen und dazu den Wein genießen, müsste er unweigerlich an Narzissa denken. Narzissa war seine Göttin! Sie war die schönste Frau aus dem Hause Black. Er war stolz darauf, dass sie ihn als Ehemann auserwählt hatte. Sie hatte vor Freude geweint, als sie ihm nach langer Zeit endlich mitteilen konnte, schwanger zu sein und dass es ein Sohn werden würde, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Bei jeder Komplikation während ihrer Schwangerschaft – und das waren viele – bangte er um das Ungeborene. Und als er den kleinen Jungen endlich in den Händen halten konnte, gab es keinen Augenblick, der diesem Moment hätte übertrumpfen können. Da hielt er ihn in den Armen – seinen eigenen Sohn!

Hätte Lucius gewusst, wohin das alles mit Voldemort führen würde, hätte er das Weite gesucht. Früher, als Lucius sich ihm angeschlossen hatte, da waren dessen Ziele klar und erstrebenswert, aber mehr und mehr wandelte sich Voldemort von einem gutaussehenden, schlauen und mächtigen Zauberer in einen schlangenhaften, verblendeten und vor dem Tod zitternden Wirrkopf mit obsessiven Bestrebungen, die absolut nichts für dessen Anhänger herausspringen ließen. Als Todesser war er nur noch ein Knecht, mit dem Voldemort machte, was er wollte. Keine der Versprechungen wurden vom Dunklen Lord eingehalten, aber jeder hoffte, dass nach Potters Tod all die zugesicherte Macht und der Reichtum bereits als Belohnung warteten. Aber nichts da… Es war ein Fehler, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Und es war ein Fehler, nicht einmal, wie Severus, den richtigen Moment zu finden, um das sinkende Boot zu verlassen. Lucius hatte in seinem Leben also doch Fehler begangen.

„Miss Bones…", begann Lucius, doch es dauerte sehr lange, bevor er fortfuhr. Susan wartete geduldig, bis Mr. Malfoy endlich mit zerbrechlicher Stimme fragte: „Was genau muss ich tun, damit meine Augen behandelt werden?"

Sie lächelte erleichtert, was er natürlich nicht sah, er es jedoch am Klang ihrer Stimme bemerkte, als sie antwortete: „Im St. Mungos ist ein ganzer Flügel eingerichtet worden, der sich nur um solche Fälle kümmert."

Erstaunt fragte Mr. Malfoy: „Ein ganzer Krankenflügel?"

Susan nickte, denn ihr entfiel für einen Moment, dass er sie ja nicht sehen konnte und so antwortete sie schnell: „Ja, durch den Aufruf vom Ministerium, dass sich Rein- und Halbblüter kostenlos untersuchen lassen können, sind mehr Fälle von… Na ja, viel mehr Zaubererfamilien haben mit gewissen Probleme zu kämpfen, als man im Vorfeld vermutet hatte."

Stöhnend fragte Mr. Malfoy: „Wie viele?"

„Oh… genaue Zahlen habe ich nicht im Kopf, Mr. Malfoy. Ich würde vermuten, um die siebzig Prozent der reinblütigen Familien haben mindestens einen Fall in der nahen Verwandtschaft.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Können Sie mir Namen nennen?", fragte er neugierig, denn Informationen dieser Art könnten einmal für ihn von Nutzen sein.

Doch Susan verneinte und sagte: „Das darf ich nicht…" Er schnaufte abwertend, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Aber es sind einige dabei, mit denen Ihre Familie gut bekannt ist."

„Dann wird man also nicht mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen", sagte er resignierend, bevor er hinzufügte, „und wenn schon, ich sehe es ja doch nicht!"

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich meine Frau später sehen dürfte?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Susan stutzte einen Moment, bevor sie erklärte: „Ich denke schon, aber es wäre besser, wenn Sie darüber mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen."

Lucius schnaufte und fragte arrogant klingend: „Haben Sie meine Frau schon kennen gelernt?"

Nachdem Miss Bones knapp verneinte, grinste er fies und sagte höhnisch: „Ich wäre nur zu gespannt darauf, was meine Teuerste dazu sagen würde, dass unser Sohn gerade Sie gewählt hat!" Seine Frau hielt von Halbblütern oder Muggeln noch weniger als er selbst.

Miss Bones schluckte hörbar, aber sie riss sich zusammen und erklärte: „Ihre Frau ist noch nicht ganz… gesund. Ich weiß nicht, wann Sie sie sehen werden können."

Aufgeregt sprang Lucius von seiner Pritsche und fragte fordernd: „Warum? Was hat sie?"

Doch wieder sagte Miss Bones, er solle besser seinen Sohn danach fragen. Als er auf sie zugestürmt kam, stolperte er über einen hervorstehenden Stein im Boden, weshalb sie ihn hilfsbereit auffing, doch er nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um ihr eine Hand um den dünnen Hals zu legen. Er drückte nur so stark zu, so dass sie sich bedroht fühlen würde, doch Miss Bones schien mehr Mumm in den Knochen zu haben, als er dachte. Sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, sondern sagte mit fester Stimme: „Wäre es wirklich von Vorteil für Sie, wenn Sie mir den Hals umdrehen?"

Nachdem er einen Moment gestutzt hatte, ließ er lachend von ihr ab. „Miss Bones", sagte er noch immer lachend, bevor er fortfuhr, „ich sehe momentan auch keinen Vorteil darin, Sie um mich zu haben. Niemand wird mich aus Askaban herausbekommen. Ich warte bereits seit über einem Jahr auf eine Verhandlung! Und wenn die vorüber ist, werde ich mit Sicherheit lebenslang hier verweilen. Bringen Sie mir jemanden, der mir Vorteile verschaffen könnte und Sie werden sehen, wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen würde!"

„Ich verstehe…", sagte Susan wissentlich. „Ihr größtes Ziel wäre es, aus Askaban herauszukommen, um was genau zu tun?", fragte sie dieses mal gezielt. Shacklebolt und Draco hatten ihr mehrmals geschildert, dass Lucius Malfoy immer nur auf seinen Vorteil bedacht war. Das Problem war nur, dass der Vorteil, einer von Voldemorts Anhängern zu sein, sich nicht ausgezahlt hatte, er aber auch nicht einfach gehen konnte, ohne sich oder seine Familie in Gefahr zu bringen.

Nur vorsichtig antwortete Mr. Malfoy: „Um was zu tun? Um mit meiner Frau zusammen zu sein! Um Geschäfte zu machen und Geld zu verdienen, damit ich ihr all den Luxus bieten kann, den sie gewohnt war."

Mutig fragte Susan: „Oder um sich einem anderen Zauberer anzuschließen, der überaus mächtig ist und Ihnen das Blaue vom Himmel verspricht?"

„Sie lehnen sich zu weit aus dem Fenster, Miss Bones!", sagte er drohend.

Sie gab nicht auf und suggerierte: „Nehmen wir an, Sie träfen auf einen Zauberer mit Voldemorts Kräften. Würde es Sie nicht in den Fingern jucken, ein wenig von dessen Macht zu profitieren?"

Amüsiert schüttelte Mr. Malfoy den Kopf, als er erwiderte: „Ich denke, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr blenden. Schließt man sich jemandem an, der mächtiger ist als man selbst, dann bleibt man stets der Bauer – ohne jegliche Chance darauf, einmal als Dame zu enden, denn man wird mit Sicherheit im Vorfeld geopfert." Sie verstand sehr wohl, auf was er hinauswollte. Voldemort hatte niemanden so nahe an sich herangelassen, dass man denjenigen als rechte Hand bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn Mr. Malfoy sich das immer erhofft hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Springer, Türme oder Läufer, sondern nur Bauern um sich gescharrt.

„Oh, ich glaube, Mr. Malfoy, es wäre für Sie durchaus von Vorteil, mit mir zu kooperieren!", sagte sie selbstsicher.

Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er ernsthaft fragte: „Und von welchen Vorteilen sprechen wir hier? Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das frage, aber ein oder zwei Jahre Abzug von meiner erwarteten Haftzeit… Das macht dann lebenslänglich minus zwei Jahre? Nicht sehr ansprechend, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Doch Miss Bones beruhigte ihn und versprach: „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt!"


	42. Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer

Nachdem Severus mehrmals skeptisch den Brief von heute morgen gelesen hatte, wusste er noch immer nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder weinen sollte. Der Brief stammte vom Hersteller der Schokofrösche und der Unternehmensinhaber selbst schrieb:

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

als Lehrer wird es Ihnen sicherlich nicht entgangen sein, dass viele Kinder die 'Sammelkarten berühmter Hexen und Zauberer' aus unseren beliebten Schokofröschen sammeln. Unser Unternehmen wird in naher Zukunft ein Zauber-Kartenspiel herausbringen, für welches wir nicht nur Abbildungen von berühmten Hexen und Zauberer verwenden möchten, sondern diese auch mit Punkten und besonderen Eigenschaften versehen möchten (Rückseite der Karten). Eine Karte mit Ihrer Abbildung, Professor Snape, würden wir sehr gern als Spielkarte mit der zweithöchsten Punktezahl gestalten.

Anbei finden Sie eine Anleitung zu dem von uns entworfenen Kartenspiel und eine vollständiges Testspiel, welches wir Ihnen schenken möchten. Über Ihre Meinung würden wir uns sehr freuen! Die darauf verwendeten Bilder können natürlich auf Ihren Wunsch hin geändert werden.

Bitte teilen Sie uns bis zum 01. Oktober dieses Jahres mit, ob wir mit Ihrer Zustimmung für die Spielkarte rechnen dürfen. Für Fragen stehen wir Ihnen von 8.00 – 20.00 Uhr unter oben angegeben Kontaktinformationen gern zur Verfügung.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Willy Wonka

Wonka Industries"

Aus dem Päckchen, welches mit Gratis-Schokofröschen überquoll, kramte Severus die Anleitung und den Karton mit den Testspielkarten heraus. Auf der Anleitung wurden alle Spielkarten, nach Punkteanzahl sortiert, in einer Übersichtstabelle dargestellt. Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass Harry Potter ganz oben mit 1000 Punkten zu sehen war. Er selbst teilte sich den zweiten Platz mit Albus und jeder von ihnen besaß einen Punktewert von 950. Es gab eine Bonuskarte mit Harry, Albus und ihm, die 2000 Punkte wert war – sozusagen die Trumpfkarte oder der Joker.

Selbst der Dunkle Lord, für den man lediglich ein Foto des dunklen Mals verwendet hatte, welches nach der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft schon in Zeitungen abgebildet worden war, blieb in diesem Spiel nicht außen vor. Dessen Karte hatte man auch mit 1000 Punkten versehen, aber der Haken an dieser Spielkarte war, dass sie laut Anleitung eine Art schwarzen Peter darstellte. Spielte man diese Karte aus, verloren alle anderen Karten, die man noch in der Hand hielt, die Hälfte ihres Wertes, womit es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, ein Spiel noch gewinnen zu können. Wahrscheinlich hatte man dies so ausgearbeitet, damit die jüngeren Kinder, die vom Dunklen Lord wenig mitbekommen hatten, ihn nicht aufgrund dieses Spiels für etwas Besonderes hielten.

Man konnte mit den Karten auf verschiedene Weisen spielen: entweder nach den Hauptpunkten oder nach den Werten der Eigenschaften, die sich auf der Rückseite befanden. Severus starrte auf das Bild der Spielkarte, die ihn selbst abbildete und war nicht eitel genug, irgendetwas an seinem Foto bemängeln zu können, bevor er sie umdrehte, damit er sich seine Eigenschaften ansehen konnte. „Zaubertränke: 100" stand darauf. Bei Harry hatte man daraus nur 90 gemacht, was in Severus' Augen immer noch viel zu viel war. Okklumentik und Legilimentik waren beim ihm selbst auch mit der höchsten Bewertung angegeben, wie auch bei Albus. Severus fragte sich, woher der Hersteller das wusste oder ob man bei den Eigenschaften nur geraten hätte.

Hätte man ihn vor einem Jahr mit so einem Spiel konfrontiert, hätte er mit Sicherheit den Karton samt Schokofröschen kommentarlos in den Mülleimer geworfen. Jetzt war ihm jedoch bewusst, dass dies, wenn es sich auch nur um ein albern wirkendes Kartenspiel handelte, zu der gesellschaftlichen Anerkennung gehörte, die er endlich erhalten hatte. Man schätzte ihn als Person und jeder schenkte ihm seinen Respekt auf die eigene Weise; der Hersteller der Schokofrösche eben auf diese Art. Durch ein Spiel für Kinder würde Severus ein wenig Unsterblichkeit erlangen und genau deshalb fand er es auch nicht albern, sich mit diesem Spiel auseinanderzusetzen, sich die Karten anzusehen und sich die Anleitung durchzulesen. Im Gegenteil! Es machte ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stolz zu wissen, dass ab Oktober Kinder damit spielen würden und „Severus Snape" in ihren Augen keine furcheinflössende Gestalt darstellte, sondern einen mächtiger Zauberer, der mit vorbildlich hochwertigen Eigenschaften den Spieler zum Sieg führen könnte.

Er überflog die einzelnen Karten und bemerkte, dass auch alle anderen Ordensmitglieder bedacht wurden, aber nicht nur die: wirklich alle Hexen und Zauberer, die sich zusammengerauft hatten, um Harry bei seinem Kampf zu unterstützen, hatten einen Platz in diesem neuartigen Kartenspiel gefunden. Er betrachtete eine Karte nach der anderen, bis er auf das Bild von Miss Granger auf Karte Nummer 18 stieß. Plötzlich zog sich etwas in seiner Magengegend zusammen und er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl sein schlechtes Gewissen war, welches ihn erneut übermannte, als er durch ihr Bild an den gestrigen Mittag erinnert wurde. Er hatte lange überlegt, wie er nun vorgehen sollte. Dass er sich entschuldigen müsste, war ihm durchaus klar, aber er wusste, dass er nicht gut in solchen Dingen war. Auch wenn er sie als Schülerin zurückhaben wollte, so wusste er einfach nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, also entschloss er sich dazu nichts zu tun.

Es klopfte unerwartet und Severus erstarrte für einen Moment, weil niemand eintrat. Harry wäre sofort nach dem Klopfen hereingestürmt, auch wenn es ungewöhnlich für seinen jungen Kollegen wäre, ihn in seinem Labor aufzusuchen, in welches Severus sich heute morgen verkrochen hatte. Was, wenn es Miss Granger war? Es schien, als drehe sich sein Magen einmal komplett um, bevor er sich zusammenriss und bestürzt zur Tür ging, um sie zu öffnen. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es tatsächlich Harry, der nur nicht eingetreten war, weil ein vorbeigehender Schüler ihn offensichtlich etwas gefragt hatte. „Ah, Severus! Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Harry fröhlich.

Drinnen fragte sein junger Kollege: „Hast du… ähm, haben Sie auch den Brief wegen des Zauberkartenspiels bekommen?" Doch Harry entdeckte die Kiste mit den Schokofröschen von allein, zeigte mit dem Finger drauf und fragte gleich darauf mit einem kindlich amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen: „Und? Machen Sie mit? Ich mach es! Das wird bestimmt cool, wenn wir auf dem Schulhof dann ständig hören", Harry verstellte die Stimme und sagte in höherer Tonlage, um einen verzückten Schüler zu imitieren, „'Ich tausche Potter gegen Snape! Nein, nicht Voldemort, wer will den schon haben…'"

Völlig unbefangen lachte Harry über dieses selbst erdachte Szenario, doch Severus blieb bierernst, so dass Harry das Lachen verging. Freundlich fragte er: „Kommst du… Ich meine 'Sie'! Kommen Sie mit zum Frühstück?"

Verbittert fragte Severus: „Soll Ihr scheinbar versehentliches Geduze mich etwa dazu animieren, Ihnen eine persönlichere Anrede anzubieten?"

Schmunzelnd erwiderte Harry: „Haben Sie es endlich begriffen, ja? Ich bin gut genug erzogen worden, um zu wissen, dass man darauf wartet, bis der Ältere das Du anbietet. Wissen Sie, ich duze meine Freunde nun einmal und da dachte ich…" Severus schnaufte genervt, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf. Er sagte lediglich, dass er heute nicht in die große Halle gehen würde, weswegen Harry seine Räumlichkeiten betrübt verließ.

Severus stand noch an der Tür, als es wieder klopfte. Genervt über die erneute Störung durch Harry riss er die Tür auf, nur um gleich darauf wie gebannt in Miss Grangers dunkelbraune Augen zu schauen. Unverkennbar hatte sie, nachdem sie gestern Abend gegangen war, noch für längere Zeit geweint, was sie mit einer deckenden Salbe unter ihren Augen zu vertuschen versuchte. Ihr Blick war ernst, aber angstfrei. Kein Lächeln zierte ihr sonst so fröhliches und aufgewecktes Gesicht. Es war ungewöhnlich, nicht von ihr, wie sonst immer, freundlich gegrüßt zu werden, bevor sie damit begann, irgendeine unterhaltsame Geschichte lebendig zu schildern. Sonst redete sie unentwegt, aber nun war sie nicht nur schweigsam, sondern schien auch unnahbar. Severus musste kräftig schlucken. Er war mit der Situation völlig überfordert, so dass er kein Wort herausbrachte.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Harry hatte Hermine in Erwägung gezogen, Snape einfach am nächsten Tag aufzusuchen und sich ihm zu stellen. Wenn sie nachts aufgewacht war, arbeiteten ihre grauen Zellen bereits an einer möglichen Begegnung mit ihm. Und heute morgen, während des Frühstücks, redete sie mit Ron über das, was Snape ihr angetan hatte. Ron hatte sich zwar tierisch über Snape aufgeregt, empfahl am Ende aber tatsächlich, sie solle doch einfach hingehen und sehen, wie er reagieren würde, denn zu verlieren hätte sie ja nichts mehr.

Den Hinweis von Ron hatte sie sich zu Herzen genommen, denn er hatte Recht. Sie musste ja nicht mehr um ihren Job bei Snape bangen, denn den hatte er ihr gestern gekündigt. Trotzdem war ihr ein wenig mulmig, denn Snape hatte ihr am Vortag so eine Angst eingejagt, dass ihr Herz allein wegen der Erinnerung an gestern wie wild schlug.

Eigentlich waren sie heute verabredet. Im St. Mungos hatte sie sich schon vor Wochen für heute frei genommen, weil ein zeitintensives Experiment in Bezug auf Harrys Gabe geplant war, welches sie vorbereiten wollte, während Snape unterrichtete. Diesen vor drei Wochen geplanten Termin nahm sie als Grund ihres Besuches.

Es war ihr bereits eine große Genugtuung zu sehen, dass allein ihr Erscheinen ihn mundtot gemacht hatte. Snape war völlig perplex und sie war stolz darauf, so eine Reaktion bei ihm hervorgerufen zu haben. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einem weiteren seiner Wutausbrüche gerechnet, dem sie sich dieses Mal offensiv gestellt hätte. Sie hätte sich gern ein Wortgefecht mit ihm geliefert, aber dass er gar nicht reagierte, damit hatte sie als letztes gerechnet.

Das Herz war ihm in die Hose gerutscht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie hier tatsächlich vor ihm stand; dass sie überhaupt noch einen Grund sah, sich ihm zu nähern, nachdem was er getan hatte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich in solcher Geschwindigkeit, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gar nicht mehr denken zu können. Ihm fiel lediglich ein, dass er sich entschuldigen müsste, aber wie er das tun sollte, blieb ihm weiterhin schleierhaft. Die jetzige Situation erforderte, dass er den gestrigen Abend ansprach, aber er konnte das einfach nicht. Seinen Patensohn zu einer Entschuldigung zu zwingen war eine Sache, aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn er sich in so einer Lage sah. Sein Leben lang hat er Leute gedemütigt und sich nie dafür entschuldigt, denn die Leute waren ihm völlig egal.

Über sich und sein Handeln hatte er momentan keinerlei Handhabe und so tat er das, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam: er öffnete die Tür weit, so dass sie eintreten konnte. Gegrüßt hatten sie sich noch nicht, weswegen Severus mit ungewohnt leiser Stimme sagte: „Guten Morgen!" Ihren Namen ließ er weg, denn seine kaum vernehmbare Begrüßung hatte ihn selbst erschreckt und innehalten lassen.

Hermine hingegen erwiderte mit unüblich kühler und fester Stimme: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!" Sie legte Tasche und Jacke auf den üblichen Stuhl in seinem Labor. Dort stand sie nun mit verschränkten Armen und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion von ihm, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte man sein Hirn pulverisiert. Was tun?

Etwas anbieten konnte nicht falsch sein und so fragte er zurückhaltend: „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?" Er war sich sicher, dass sie schon aus Prinzip ablehnen würde, weswegen er erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hochzog, nachdem sie das Angebot angenommen hatte. Severus hatte nicht einmal fertigen Tee da, weswegen er einen Hauself rief und etwas bestellte.

Nachdem der Tee gebracht worden war und sie einen Schluck genommen hatte, blickte sie ihn reserviert an, weshalb er sich genötigt fühlte, etwas sagen zu müssen. „Ich…", begann er verstummend und er fragte sich, wohin sich seine Selbstsicherheit wohl verkrochen haben mag. „Ich habe Ihre neue Theorie gelesen!", brachte er dieses Mal mit festerer Stimme heraus.

„Und?", fragte sie gleichgültig klingend.

Severus antwortete schmeichelnd, weil das eine spätere Entschuldigung erleichtern könnte: „Selbst wenn Sie damit Harrys Gabe nicht sichtbar machen können, so werden Sie damit einiges an Anerkennung in der Welt der Zaubertränkekunst erlangen!"

Es schien, als hätte sie sich eine Eigenart von Snape angewöhnt, denn sie schnaufte nur einmal missfällig, bevor sie nüchtern erklärte: „Meine Karriere in der Zaubertränkekunst hat sich gestern verabschiedet! Ich will nur noch Harry helfen, sonst nichts!" Sie hatte ihm verbal eine Ohrfeige verpasst und fasste danach auch noch den Mut, ihm herausfordernd in die Augen zu blicken. Ihr entging nicht, wie sein Mund zuschnappte, der kurz zuvor offen gestanden haben musste. Sie nutzte diesen Moment, in dem sie ihn offensichtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte und erklärte offenherzig: „Hören Sie, wir haben schon Monate lang zusammen an Harrys Gabe geforscht – lange, bevor ich Ihre Schülerin geworden bin. Ich möchte nur noch wissen, ob das jetzt auch vorbei ist oder ob wir zumindest damit weitermachen, wie bisher. Es geht mir um Harry und zusammen haben wir bisher einige bemerkenswerte Entdeckungen gemacht!"

Offenbar hatte Severus weniger Menschenkenntnis als er bisher dachte. Dass Miss Granger, der er gestern so übel mitgespielt hatte und die er unbegründet gefeuert hatte, jetzt hier stand und fragte, ob beide Harry zuliebe trotzdem weiterforschen würden, war zu viel für ihn. Sie musste doch wütend auf ihn sein – mehr als das – und sie wollte es dennoch aus freien Stücken in seiner Nähe aushalten. Er konnte nicht antworten, weil er nach einem Grund für ihr Handeln suchte, aber der wollte sich nicht finden lassen.

Geduldig wartete Hermine auf eine Äußerung seinerseits. Sie wusste genau, dass sie jetzt keinen Druck ausüben durfte, denn man konnte fast schon hören, wie Snapes Gehirn arbeitete. Völlig gelassen setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und schlürfte ihren Tee, bis ihr Augenmerk auf die Spielkarten fiel. Unter Severus' geistesabwesenden Blick zog sie den offenen Karton heran, nahm Harrys Karte in die Hand und fragte belustigt: „Was ist das denn? Ein neues Kartenspiel?" Sie hatte Snape aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Er hörte, wie sie neugierig fragte: „Bin ich da auch mit bei?"

Gedankenverloren antwortete er leise: „Nummer 18!"

Sie stutzte aufgrund seiner fixen Antwort nur kurz und sah sich im Schnelldurchlauf die Karten an, bis sie auf Nummer 18 ihr Gesicht erblickte. Die hoch bewerteten Eigenschaften auf der Hinterseite schmeichelten ihr. Dann betrachtete sie wieder Harrys Karte und gleich darauf die von Snape. Nachdem sie seine Karte umgedreht und betrachtet hatte, sagte sie leise und keineswegs vorwurfsvoll: „'Legilimentik 100' – das kann ich bestätigen!"

Sie bemerkte, wie er die Augen schloss, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte. Er schien nachzudenken, was ihr nur recht war. Harry hatte gestern bereits vermutet, er hätte seinen Fehler selbst erkannt. Offenbar lag ihr bester Freund damit richtig, nur wusste Snape jetzt nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Soziale Umgangsformen kannte er offenbar nur aus der Theorie oder wenn er sie bei anderen beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Hermine, wäre es ihm normalerweise egal, wenn er jemanden auf demütigende Art und Weise aus seinem Leben verscheucht hätte, aber bei ihr schien es anders zu sein. Vielleicht war es anders, weil sie ihm eine Chance gab, die Angelegenheit zu bereinigen. Möglicherweise war sie ihm doch nicht vollends egal, weil sie schon einige Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten und sie ihm bereits etwas näher stand. Sie gab ihm eine Möglichkeit, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen und möglicherweise wollte er nach ihrer ausgestreckten Hand greifen.

„Miss Granger…", begann Snape so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte, weil er noch immer von ihr abgewandt stand.

„Ja?", fragte sie höflich. Dann sprach er so wispernd, dass sie tatsächlich kein Wort mehr hören konnte, weswegen sie aufstand und lautlos zu ihm hinüber ging. Nachdem sie sich vor ihn gestellt hatte, bemerkte sie, dass er noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt, aber zumindest hörte sie seine Worte, die er bewegt und offenbar nur mit viel Mühe hervorbrachte: „…würde ich es hoch schätzen, Sie wieder meine Meisterschülerin nennen zu dürfen!"

„Ich wäre gern weiterhin ihre Schülerin!", sagte sie ehrlich und Severus erschrak, als er die Antwort direkt vor sich vernahm, denn Miss Granger stand dicht bei ihm. Er schluckte und starrte sie entgeistert an, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht beirren, als sie in darüber informierte: „Ich habe den Anfang nicht hören können…"

Nochmals schluckte er, bevor er fast noch flüsternder als zuvor seine anfänglichen Worte wiederholte und ihr dabei in die Augen schaute, als er sagte: „Ich möchte mich für mein gestriges Verhalten bei Ihnen entschuldigen!" Sie bemerkte, dass er verschnellt atmete. Er versuchte weiterhin, sich hinter seine Maske zu verstecken, aber durch die glaubte sie momentan hindurchsehen zu können. Hermine wusste, dass es ihm ernst war und dass ihm viel daran lag, sie als Schülerin zurückzugewinnen. Seine Entschuldigung war aufrichtig gemeint. Mehr erwartete sie von ihm nicht.

Das war eine schwere Geburt gewesen, dachte sie, bevor sie antwortete: „Ja, gut. Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an! Was machen wir als erstes? So, wie wir es geplant hatten? Dann bin ich fertig, wenn Sie um 16 Uhr dazustoßen!"

Er konnte nur verdattert nicken, aber er war überaus erleichtert darüber, dass seine ganzen Befürchtungen umsonst waren; dass sie nicht zickig reagierte und keifte, wie er es von Frauen kannte oder dass sie ihm im Nachhinein, obwohl sie seine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte, noch eine Standpauke hielt. Nichts dergleichen geschah! Sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen war ihm schwergefallen, was sie auch noch bemerkt hatte, aber letztendlich hatte sie ihm verziehen und machte gleich im Anschluss so weiter, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, sich bei jemandem entschuldigt zu haben, der die Entschuldigung auch noch angenommen hatte. Ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

Am heutigen Tage geschah etwas, was sich weder Lehrer noch Schüler je hätten träumen lassen. Severus gab zwei Schülern aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor je 10 Punkte für einen gelungenen Gripsschärfungstrank. Minerva fragte daraufhin während des Mittagessens besorgt, ob er sich wohl fühlte.


	43. Märchenwelt

Hallo liebe Leser,

leider kann man bei ja nicht auf Reviews IN den Reviews antworten, daher hier mal unsere Kommentare auf eure netten Worte:

Kelly (mmvh): Danke, dass du die Geschichte als „rund" bezeichnest und du die vermittelten Gefühle hervorhebst. Warum Severus und Draco sich dutzen, ist ja mittlerweile erklärt worden. Zu wissen, den Leser zum Weinen gebracht zu haben, ist als Lob eines der größten!

Granger One: Du warst schon bei Kapitel drei hin und weg und hast ja geschrieben, dass die dir Story und die Entwicklung der Charaktere weiterhin richtig gut gefällt – danke für die Blumen! Du bekommst auch noch mehr Kapitel. Die Formatierung auf gefällt uns allerdings weniger, weil „eine neue Zeile" nicht übernommen wird, was bei Dialogen wichtig ist und wir daher immer Absätze machen müssen, wenn eine andere Person spricht, damit das Auge beim Lesen überhaupt noch mitkommt.

dragon-topas: Freut uns, dass dir die FF gefällt und noch mitliest.

vivianna.tonks: Du hast ja mittlerweile gelesen, dass du mit deinem Verdacht, warum Harry manchmal Leute nicht sieht, gar nicht mal so falsch liegst. Wir versuchen, ein oder zwei Mal die Woche ein Kapitel online zu stellen. Zu deiner Frage wegen dem spanischen Wort „loco" – ja, es heißt „verrückt".

Leandriel-Whitestorm: „Umwerfend" hört man gern!  Wir werden uns mit Cliffhangern zurückhalten, aber manchmal geht es nicht ohne. Die Person im St. Mungos wird natürlich noch eine Rolle spielen.

Asrael- Engel des Todes: „Weiter so" kannst du haben - wir sind jetzt ca. bei der Hälfte der FF.

araglas16: So ausführliche Reviews wie von dir sind immer sehr erfrischend, aber für dich auch etwas anstrengend, zu jedem Kapitel so viel zu schreiben. Trotzdem haben wir uns sehr drüber gefreut, von dir zu lesen!

Silvercat88: Wie heißt es so schön? „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund" – dass Sirius und Severus einfach miteinander auskommen müssen, macht die Situation aber nicht wirklich einfacher für die beiden.

snake: Du hattest geschrieben (Zitat): „Die Gedanken und Gefühle der Personen sind sehr gut gezeichnet und aus einem interessanten Blickwinkel, besonders Snape." Das ist sehr wichtig für uns zu wissen, dass die Charaktere so gut rüberkommen und ihre Handlungen dabei nachvollziehbar bleiben. Snape ist unserer Meinung nach eine der tragischsten Figuren im HP-Universum, wenn nicht sogar die tragischste.

tserafouin: 42 Kapitel auf einen Schlag gelesen? Hut ab! Vielleicht haben wir erst 23 Reviews erhalten, weil wir bisher nie auf welche geantwortet haben schäm. Es ist schade, dass man bei nicht direkt unter „Reviews" antworten kann, sondern nur in dieser Form – nämlich vor dem nächsten Kapitel, aber da müsst ihr jetzt alle durch ;) . Wir sind immer dabei, kleine Fehlerteufelchen, die sich eingeschlichen haben, noch im Nachhinein zu killen, aber wenn du schreibst „fast gar keine Rechtschreibfehler", dann ist das schon mal super (wir achten trotzdem weiterhin drauf!). Der Humor, wie er in den Büchern vorkam, durfte hier nicht fehlen, auch wenn es ab und an etwas traurig wird.

…und an alle: wir haben ein Cover mit den drei Hauptakteuren zur FF gebastelt. Wir hoffen, der Link wird nicht zerstückelt:

skywalking.de/HPudSdV02.jpg

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

John & Muggelchen

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dieses Mal hatte Susan sich mit Draco in Hogwarts getroffen. Sie musste ihm haarklein schildern, wie die Begegnung mit seinem Vater abgelaufen war. Er forderte sie auf, alles so wortgenau wie nur möglich wiederzugeben, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater manchmal versteckte Anspielungen machte.

Nach einer Weile fragte er hoffnungsvoll: „Hast du ihm nur was vorgemacht oder gibt es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, seine Zeit in Askaban zu verkürzen?"

Mit treuen Augen blickte sie ihn an, bevor sie leise sagte: „Ich darf mit dir nicht detailliert darüber reden, Draco. Das sind interne Ministeriumsangelegenheiten. Aber ja, es gäbe diese Möglichkeit. Mr. Weasley wird etwas ausarbeiten. Er sagt mir Bescheid, wenn es amtlich ist und ich es dir sagen kann."

Trotz der vagen Aussage lächelte Draco zufrieden. Vielleicht wäre es in ferner Zukunft doch noch möglich, dass seine Mutter, sein Vater und er wieder in Malfoy Manor leben könnten, vorausgesetzt, sein Vater würde darüber hinwegkommen, dass Susan ein Halbblut war.

„Susan? Würdest du… würdest du vielleicht gern…", stotterte Draco, weswegen Susan seine Hand nahm, ihn verzückt anlächelte und ihm somit Mut schenkte. Er vervollständigte den Satz mit fester Stimme, indem er fragt: „Würdest du gern meine Mutter kennen lernen?"

Abrupt ließ sie von seiner Hand ab. Narzissa Malfoy war bekannt dafür, eine hasserfüllte Rassistin zu sein. Tierwesen, Halbblüter und sogenannte Blutsverräter waren in ihren Augen das Verabscheuungswürdigste, das sie sich nur vorstellen konnte – von Muggeln ganz zu schweigen. Ihre plötzliche Anspannung spürend versicherte Draco ihr: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Meine Mutter ist… Na ja, sie ist momentan noch etwas… Wie soll ich das nur sagen, damit du es verstehst? Sie ist anders! Sie wird dich mit Sicherheit mögen, Susan! Bitte, ich möchte so gern, dass sie dich mal sieht!" Nur zögerlich stimmte sie zu und ließ sich von ihm an der Hand auf den Gang hinausführen.

Ein Zimmer weiter lag das seiner Mutter. Der Heiler war Tag und Nacht anwesend. Nachdem Draco gesittet geklopft hatte, trat er ein. Auf der Couch saß der Heiler, der sich gerade eine Tasse dampfenden Tee unter die Nase hielt. „Oh, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte er erfreut, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und kam ihm mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen. Sie begrüßten sich wie immer per Handschlag. Als der Heiler die junge Dame entdeckte, die sich schüchtern hinter Draco gehalten hatte, sagte er mit dem Hauch eines ausländischem Akzents: „Verzeihen Sie, ich habe wohl meine Manieren vergessen." Er begrüßte jetzt auch Susan und stellte sich als Heiler Kustrow vor. „Sie können mich aber auch Nikolaj nennen, wenn Sie möchten.", bot er freundlich an.

Der Herr war um die 50 Jahre alt, hatte bereits schneeweißes Haar, war nur leicht untersetzt und hinzu noch einen Kopf größer als Professor Snape. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Stammen Sie aus Russland?", fragte Susan höflich.

Nikolaj schüttelte den Kopf und stellte richtig: „Nahe dran, junge Frau. Meine Eltern stammen aus Polen. In Russland bin ich aber lange Zeit zur Schule gegangen. Ich denke, das erklärt meinen Akzent."

Natürlich wusste Nikolaj, dass der junge Mann seine Mutter besuchen wollte, weshalb er erklärte: „Sie müssen sich bitte noch einen Augenblick gedulden. Professor Snape ist gerade bei ihr im Zimmer. Es scheint, als ließe sie ihn eher in ihre Gedanken als mich…" Nikolaj war sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, dass seine Patientin nicht so viel Vertrauen zu ihm hatte.

Kaum hatte man Severus erwähnt, kam der auch schon aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts Gutes erkennen, doch als er Susan und Draco erblickte, zog er beide Mundwinkel etwas in die Höhe, um ein Lächeln zu simulieren, bevor er sagte: „Ah, Miss Bones! Schön sie wiederzusehen!"

In Susans Beisein wollte Severus nicht von sich aus schildern, wie es um Narzissa stand, weswegen Draco den Anfang machte: „Wie geht es ihr?" Somit hatte er sein Einverständnis gegeben, dass Susan alles mithören dürfte.

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand überließ Severus dem Heiler das Wort und der erklärte: „Nun ja, sie macht kaum Fortschritte. Es gab einen entscheidenden Augenblick, von welchem ich mir viel versprochen hatte. Dieser eine Hauself, der hier arbeitet, der hat früher Ihrer Familie gedient. Nun, wir konnten Dobby tatsächlich dazu überreden, sich Ihrer Frau Mutter zu zeigen, wenn er sich auch anfangs sehr dagegen gesträubt hatte. Das war Professor Snapes Idee, weil Dobby eventuell die begrabenen Erinnerungen von früher wieder ans Tageslicht hätte bringen können, aber…"

Draco warf enttäuscht ein: „Es hat nicht geklappt!" Beide, Severus und Nikolaj, schüttelten den Kopf.

Nikolaj sagte jedoch beruhigend: „Aber an sich geht es Ihrer Mutter immer besser, wirklich! Sie ist sehr kommunikativ, nimmt regelmäßig ihre Mahlzeiten ein, zeigt Interesse an täglichen Ereignissen und hat sogar schon gestern Abend und auch heute Nachmittag einen Gast empfangen, mit dem sie Tee eingenommen hat!"

Es war nicht so, dass Draco bisher selten bei seiner Mutter gewesen wäre. Im Gegenteil! Er war sehr häufig bei ihr; besuchte sie täglich mehrmals, aber von ihren beiden Gästen hatte er nichts mitbekommen. „Was für Gäste?", fragte er daher verdutzt.

Dieses Mal erklärte Severus zurückhaltend grinsend: „Na ja, sie fragte, ob ich deinen 'Freund' kennen würde, denn sie wollte sich gern mit ihm unterhalten…"

Draco benötigte eine Weile, bevor er erstaunt fragte: „Harry war hier?" Severus nickte zustimmend und Draco hatte plötzlich die Vermutung, dass seine Mutter ihm unbeabsichtigt von dem Abend erzählt hatte, als er sie mit Harry zusammen gefunden hatte. Severus schwieg jedoch dazu und würde nie ein Wort darüber verlieren, dass auch Harry an jenem Abend den Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen und seine Mutter erlöst hatte.

Nach einem Moment fragte Draco: „Und wer bitte war heute zum Tee da?"

Nikolaj antwortete: „Der Direktor persönlich!"

Draco stand der Mund offen, bevor er fassungslos und abgehackt nachfragte: „Dumbledore… Zum Tee… Mit meiner Mutter? Dumbledore?"

„Ja! Und sie haben sich köstlich amüsiert!", bestätigte Nikolaj lachend.

„Was hast du bei ihr drinnen gemacht? Oder hat sie dich auch nur zum Tee eingeladen…", fragte Draco neugierig, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

„Nein, ich war in ihrem Kopf, um zu verstehen, wie es um sie steht. Sie hat… Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, wenn man sich mit jemand darüber unterhält, der wenig Erfahrung mit Legilimentik hat!", antwortete Severus, der einen Moment innehielt, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Sag es einfach. Vielleicht verstehe ich es ja…", schlug Draco vor.

Nachdem er glaubte, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben, erklärte Severus: „Deine Mutter hat fünf Jahre allein in diesem Haus gelebt. Kreacher muss bereits wenige Tage, nachdem man ihn zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatte, an Altersschwäche gestorben sein. Ihre Versorgung war jedoch gewährleistet, denn ein Schränkchen in dem Haus war magisch mit der Küche in Hogwarts verbunden. Sie hatte immer Zugriff auf Grundnahrungsmittel, selbst während des Krieges. Aber durch ihre Einsamkeit und die ständige Sorge um deinen Vater und dich hat sie sich in ihre Gedankenwelt zurückgezogen.

Ich habe herausfinden können, dass sie zunächst nur… in Erinnerungen schwelgte, aber das war ihr bald nicht genug, um ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. So hat sie sich eine eigene Welt geschaffen, in der sie manche Tatsachen völlig abgeändert hat, die ihres Erachtens nicht in ihre heile Welt hineinpassten. Auf mich wirkt sie jetzt teilweise aber auch wie damals, weil sie die meisten ihrer Vorlieben behalten hat, wie die für klassische Musik, eine gute Schachpartie, Elfenwein oder Märchenbücher. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie sich ihre Traumwelt ein wenig nach den Vorbildern der Märchen erschaffen hat, die sie so sehr mag. Bei ihr im Kopf herrscht eine verdrehte Welt, Draco. Sie hat plötzlich völlig andere Ansichten, was Situationen oder Personen betrifft. Nur manchmal, ganz selten, da bemerkt sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt, weil eine ihrer verdrängten Erinnerungen plötzlich so real erscheint.

Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie irgendwann in einem dieser Momente begreift, dass diese Erinnerungen tatsächlich echt sind und keine Hirngespinste."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte betroffene Stille, bis Draco sich an Nikolaj wandte und mit unsicherer Stimme fragte: „Und was, wenn man es einfach so lässt? Ich meine, wenn man sie nicht 'behandelt' – nicht in ihrem Kopf rumwühlt, sondern einfach abwartet, was passieren wird? Sie haben selbst gesagt, es würde ihr besser gehen. Meine Mutter verhält sich offenbar normal gegenüber anderen Leuten… Selbst gegenüber Dumbledore! Vielleicht sollte man ihren Geist lieber nicht anrühren. Wäre doch durchaus möglich, dass es besser so wäre…"

Nikolaj versuchte verständlich zu machen, warum ihm die Idee nicht gefiel, eine Behandlung abzubrechen, doch hier fragte Draco geradeheraus: „Haben Sie denn schon einmal so einen Fall gehabt?" Die versagte Antwort war eigentlich Antwort genug, doch Draco hakte nach: „Es gab noch nie so einen Fall richtig? Sie haben bisher nur Patienten behandelt, die durch verpatzte Obliviate oder Vergiss-mich nicht mehr bei Sinnen waren. Aber meine Mutter ist bei Sinnen! Sie ist ansprechbar und sie ist, wie Sie selbst sagten, sehr kontaktfreudig. Was ist denn bitte daran zu behandeln? Meine Mutter ist kein Versuchskaninchen! Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wie man ihr helfen kann, dann muss man es eben lassen."

Unerwartet klopfte es und nachdem Nikolaj aus reiner Gewohnheit einfach „herein" rief, öffnete sich die Tür und ein verdutzter Harry blieb an der Schwelle stehen, als er vier Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet bemerkte. Verunsichert sagte er: „Oh, ich störe wohl! Ich komme später…" Doch Draco winkte ihn herein und bot ihm einen Platz auf der Couch an. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas vorbeibringen. Deine Mutter wollte sich ein Buch von mir ausleihen…", sagte Harry, nachdem er etwas näher an die vier herangetreten war.

In Harrys Hand erkannte Severus das Buch „Muggel-Märchen und ihr historischer Hintergrund", welches er ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er musste sich mit Narzissa gestern darüber unterhalten haben. „Sie ist im Schlafzimmer und liest. Klopfen Sie ruhig!", sagte Severus.

Nachdem Harry geklopft hatte, wurde ihm von Mrs. Malfoy geöffnet, doch bevor sie ihn einließ, erblickte sie die vier im Wohnzimmer.

„Oh Draco, wir haben Besuch? Sag mir doch Bescheid, mein Guter!", sagte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme, während sie an Harry vorbeiging und freudestrahlend auf die junge Frau zusteuerte, die sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Mrs. Malfoy trug ein langes, elegantes Prunkgewand aus dunkelroter Seide, welches mit Goldbrokat veredelt war. Die blonden Haare waren stilvoll nach oben gesteckt. Der Anmut, den sie ausstrahlte, verunsicherte Susan, weswegen sie aufgeregt Dracos Hand ergriff, was Mrs. Malfoy bemerkte und nur wortlos, aber schmunzelnd kommentierte.

„Nikolaj? Wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit besäßen, uns für ein, zwei Stündchen allein zu lassen?", bat Narzissa. Gekränkt kam der Heiler ihrer Aufforderung nach und verließ das Zimmer, nachdem Severus ihm nahe gelegt hatte, sich entweder die Zeit in der Küche zu vertreiben oder die üppig ausgestattete Bibliothek zu besuchen.

Nachdem Nikolaj gegangen war, hielt Narzissa der jungen Dame lächelnd ihre weiße Hand entgegen und grüßte mit den Worten: „Wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Dracos Mutter."

Susan sprang von der Couch, ergriff Mrs. Malfoys Hand und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Freut mich sehr! Mein Name ist Susan Bones."

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Narzissa, bevor sie wieder lächelnd fragte: „Sagen Sie, arbeiten Sie auch im Ministerium, wie mein Mann? Ihr Name kommt mir bekannt vor…" Susan schluckte, bejahte jedoch. „Oh, dann kennen Sie meinen Mann womöglich? Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Narzissa unbekümmert.

Sich etwas unwohl fühlend antwortete Susan ehrlich: „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Wir… Wir sehen uns täglich!"

Derweil hatte sich Harry neben Severus gesetzt und beobachtete nun die spannende Begegnung zwischen Mrs. Malfoy und Susan mit aufgerissenen Augen. Draco hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und erklärte seiner Mutter, obwohl es ihm in Harrys Anwesenheit und selbst in der seines Patenonkels etwas unangenehm zu sein schien, mit ruhiger Stimme: „Mutter! Miss Bones… ähm… Susan ist meine…" Draco hielt inne. Er hatte seinen Eltern noch nie eine Frau vorgestellt, die er seine Freundin nannte.

Mit Verzückung in der Stimme half sie ihrem Sohn auf die Sprünge, als sie flüsternd fragte: „Dein Goldkind?" Oh ja, das war Mutter, dachte Draco, als sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen formte und er zustimmend nickte.

Die Begegnung mit seiner Mutter verlief nicht so angespannt, wie Susan es befürchtet hatte. In erster Linie war es Mrs. Malfoy selbst, die keinerlei Anlass für eine bedrückte Stimmung gab. Sie lächelte stetig, verstand es, Komplimente zu verteilen und war ihren Gästen eine angenehme Gastgeberin. Eine große Hilfe war auch Harrys unbekümmertes und zuvorkommendes Verhalten Mrs. Malfoy gegenüber. Harry hatte sie das erste Mal damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gesehen und dachte von ihr, dass sie äußerst schön wäre, wenn sie nicht laufend angewidert das Gesicht verziehen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr eklig, zwischen so vielen Personen sitzen zu müssen, die sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft verachtete, doch diese Verachtung schien jetzt nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein.

Noch bevor Nikokaj zurückgekommen war, hielt Mrs. Malfoy für einen Augenblick inne, bevor sie mit ruhiger Stimme den Anwesenden, die sie als ihre Vertrauten betitelte, erklärte: „Ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt, aber ich kann nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten." Alle hielten inne, doch niemand wagte, eine Frage zu stellen, weswegen sie fortfuhr: „Ich habe nicht immer hier in Hogwarts gelebt, das weiß ich sicher! Und ich habe meinen Ehemann lange nicht gesehen." Sie schluckte, blickte betrübt zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, bevor sie mit Furcht in der Stimme fragte: „Er ist nicht tot oder?"

Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern, aber bevor sie zu weinen beginnen konnte, beantwortete Susan die Frage und versicherte Dracos Mutter ehrlich: „Nein, Mrs. Malfoy! Nein, er ist nicht tot. Ich sehe ihn täglich, da habe ich nicht gelogen!"

Erleichtert lief ihr nun doch eine Träne über die Wange, bevor sie wissen wollte: „Aber wir sind auch nicht geschieden, mein Sohn, oder?"

Dieses Mal fühlte sich Severus dazu genötigt zu antworten, indem er sagte: „Narzissa bitte, es wäre nicht klug, zu viele Informationen auf einmal…"

Sie unterbracht ihn, behielt jedoch eine ruhige Stimme, als sie erklärte: „Ich habe eine Ahnung, dass schreckliche Dinge geschehen sind, aber ich weiß nicht was! Ich will nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht! Ich will ihn doch nur sehen, mit ihm reden oder… mit ihm Schach spielen."

Harry war so gerührt von Mrs. Malfoys Verhalten, dass er ungeniert eine Träne verlor, weil er sich so gut in ihre Lage hineinversetzen konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn jedoch wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa springen. „Oh Merlin… Ich bin zu spät! Zwei Schüler haben heute eine Strafarbeit bei mir. Die hat vor einer halben Stunde angefangen!", erklärte er, bevor er sich hastig, aber dennoch höflich verabschiedete. An Mrs. Malfoy gewandt sagte er freundlich: „Ich habe Ihnen das Buch mitgebracht!" Sie nahm es dankend entgegen und verabschiedete ihren Gast.

Nachdem Harry gegangen war, sagte Narzissa: „Nikolaj ist nett, aber ich finde seine ständige Anwesenheit belästigend, Severus. Muss er denn hier sein? Ich fühle mich nicht krank und sehe keinen Anlass dafür, fortwährend einen Heiler an meiner Seite haben zu müssen!"


	44. Allerleirauh

Minister Weasley hatte die Nacht durchgearbeitet, was Susan am Morgen im Ministerium an seinem schlürfenden Gang und seinen müden Augen bemerkte. Entkräftet überreichte er ihr eine Akte und erklärte, welche Informationen man benötigen würde, damit man Mr. Malfoy einen Hafterlass zugutekommen lassen konnte. Sollten die Information jedoch nichts taugen, dann hätte nicht einmal der Minister noch eine Handhabe über irgendwelche Vergünstigungen.

Informationen von Gefangenen wurden natürlich erst überprüft, bevor man ihnen einen Vorteil verschaffen konnte. Igor Karkaroff, sowie Severus Snape waren damals auf diese Weise Askaban entkommen.

Die Informationen, die man sich von Mr. Malfoy erhoffte, waren zum Beispiel Verstecke der verbliebenen Todesser. Aber nur, wenn man dort auch welche dingfest machen konnte, könnte Mr. Malfoy von seiner Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium profitieren. Mit der Akte verließ Susan ihren Arbeitsplatz und begab sich schnurstracks zu Dracos Vater.

Nachdem sie ihm die Bedingungen erklärt hatte, schnaufte er und sagte abschätzig und mit einem sarkastischen Singsang in der Stimme: „So soll ich also vor Ihnen all meine mühsam zusammengetragenen Geheimnisse ausbreiten, die keinen Pfifferling mehr wert wären, wenn sie für das Ministerium nicht von Nutzen sind? Aber was, wenn ich Ihnen Orte nenne, an denen man einige Todesser findet, Sie mir aber weismachen wollten, man hätte dort niemanden angetroffen? Glauben Sie, Ihr Angebot wäre für mich tatsächlich reizvoll?"

„Mr. Malfoy, da müssen Sie uns schon vertrauen oder trauen Sie mir nicht?", fragte Susan geradeheraus.

Höhnend antwortete Mr. Malfoy: „Oh, Ihnen vertraue ich sehr wohl! Sie sind so sehr von Rechtschaffenheit zerfressen, dass einem übel werden könnte, aber es gibt Personen im Ministerium… Nein, denen traue ich ganz und gar nicht über den Weg! Die würden alles daran setzen, mich hier vergammeln zu lassen und meine ganze Familie noch hinzu!"

Stutzend fragte Susan nach: „Sind es bestimmte Personen, auf die Sie ansprechen oder… ist das nur eine Vermutung von Ihnen?"

„Miss Bones, tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig. Ich weiß genau, dass Sie sehr wohl wissen, von was ich hier spreche. Ich spiele auf das Pendant zu den Todessern an!", sagte er abschätzig.

Susan schluckte aufgeregt. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, hätte Mr. Malfoy noch ganz andere Informationen, die für den Minister wichtig wären, weswegen sie nachfragte: „Was meinen Sie mit Pendant? Spielen Sie auf diese radikale Gruppierung an, die…"

Er unterbrach sie aufgebracht, indem er wütend schnaufte: „Radikale Gruppierung? So nennen Sie diesen Abschaum, der sich nicht besser verhält, als die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords?"

Mutig hakte sie nach, indem sie fragte: „Haben Sie darüber auch Informationen? Je mehr wir bekommen, desto wahrscheinlicher ist ein Hafterlass für Sie!"

Dieses Mal stutzte Mr. Malfoy, weswegen er ungläubig fragte: „Sie sind hinter denen her? Ich dachte, das Ministerium würde es befürworten, dass sich einige in Selbstjustiz üben."

Susan verneinte und erklärte: „Ganz und gar nicht. Folter und Mord können wir nicht hinnehmen."

Mr. Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig und sagte: „Dann, Miss Bones, sind meine Chancen auf Hafterlass gerade enorm gestiegen, denn über diese Leute weiß ich mehr, als über die Verstecke von flüchtigen Todessern!"

Susan suchte sofort Mr. Weasley auf und erzählte ihm, was Mr. Malfoy zu wissen behauptete. „Das ist interessant, Susan! Ich dachte bisher, dass wir nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt über diese Gruppierung haben. Seitdem Mr. Corner nicht mehr bei uns beschäftigt ist, ist er so vorsichtig geworden, dass man glauben könnte, er hätte keine Kontakte mehr zu seinen Verbündeten. Die Taten reißen jedoch nicht ab… Immer wieder werden Reinblüter überfallen oder entführt. Wenn Mr. Malfoy uns helfen kann, diese Leute dingfest zu machen, dann ist ihm ein Hafterlass unter bestimmten Auflagen sicher! Aber zunächst sollten wir uns um sein Augenlicht kümmern!"

Am Mittag besuche Susan nochmals den Vater ihres Freundes und erklärte ihm, dass sie ihn nun ins St. Mungos begleiten würde. Er folgte ihr wortlos und schien, seitdem er seine Zelle verlassen hatte, sehr betrübt und grüblerisch. Nach den Vorschriften musste Susan ihm die Hände fesseln lassen, obwohl sie nicht davon ausging, dass er fliehen würde, denn dazu sahen seine Chancen zu gut aus, auf offizielle Art und Weise bald seine Freiheit zu erlangen.

Dem Lärm zufolge war in entsprechendem Krankenflügel viel los, wie Lucius hörte. Während er einen Gang entlanggeführt wurde, schnappte er hier und da einige Gesprächsfetzen auf. Einige Heiler tauschten sich über interessante Neuzugänge aus. „Ah, Miss Bones! Schön, Sie zu sehen.", hörte Lucius eine tiefe Männerstimme sagen. „Warten Sie bitte, ich rufe Ihnen zwei Medimagier, die Sie begleiten werden!", sagte der Mann, bevor er verschwand.

Als er mit Miss Bones wartete, lauschte Lucius einer Frau und einem Mann, die etwas weiter weg zu stehen schienen. Sie unterhielten sich über einen offenbar sehr interessanten Fall. Lucius bezweifelte, dass Miss Bones dieses Gespräch ebenfalls verfolgte, denn sie lief ungeduldig auf und ab und so konzentrierte sich Lucius auf das Gespräch, welches etliche Meter von ihm entfernt stattfand. Die Eigenart, Informationen zu erhalten, die man gegebenenfalls später einmal zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte, hatte er sich schon als junger Mann angeeignet.

„Hat der Professor dir auch schon mitgeteilt, dass der Abort bei Miss Greengrass bewilligt worden ist?", fragte die weibliche Heilerin.

Ihr Kollege antwortete: „Ja, beim Schichtwechsel hat er uns informiert. Aber du glaubst es nicht, was heute Nacht passiert sein soll…" Lucius lauschte noch angestrengter, weil der Mann nun zu flüstern begangen, doch da er sich voll und ganz auf sein Gehör konzentrieren konnte, bekam er mit, wie der Heiler wisperte: „Miss Greengrass' Vater war heute Nacht hier und er wollte sie doch tatsächlich mit nachhause nehmen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Schockierung war in der Stimme der Heilerin zu hören, als sie aufgebracht fragte: „Nein, das gibt es doch nicht! Der war hier? Was hat man mit ihm gemacht?"

Leise erklärte der Mann: „Frederick und Mike haben ihn festgehalten und Ellen hat die Magische Polizeibrigade verständigt. Die haben ihn gleich mitgenommen. Der Typ war nicht ganz bei Sinnen… hat nicht einmal eingesehen, dass er eine Straftat begangen hat, das Schwein! War für ihn völlig normal, seine Tochter…"

Der Heiler verstummte und Lucius erfuhr gleich darauf den Grund dafür, denn die beiden Medimagier waren gekommen, die der Professor verständigt hatte. Sie führten ihn und Miss Bones in ein Zimmer, welches er sich offensichtlich auch noch teilen musste, denn er hörte, wie jemand in dem Raum laut atmete. „Miss Bones? Es wäre nicht zufällig möglich, mir ein Einzelzimmer zu verschaffen?", fragte er hochnäsig.

Sie konterte gelassen: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass Ihnen daran liegen würde. Es war leider nicht möglich, aber Sie werden sich hier trotzdem wohl fühlen. Der junge Mann im Bett gegenüber hat bisher kein Wort von sich gegeben. Er ist apathisch und er wird Sie nicht im Geringsten stören." Er holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, da sagte sie: „Und bevor Sie fragen: er ist reinblütig! Ich möchte doch nicht riskieren, dass Sie Ihren Zimmergenossen malträtieren!"

Ihre Bemerkung meinte sie nicht ernst, weswegen Lucius fast schon eine scherzende Antwort entgegnen wollte, die er sich jedoch verkniff. „Und, Mr. Malfoy, es sind etliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen worden, die ich Ihnen natürlich nicht aufzählen werde. Sollten Sie auch nur einmal versuchen zu fliehen…"

Doch Lucius unterbrach sie und antwortete gelangweilt, als müsse er ein Gedicht wiedergeben, welches er nicht ausstehen konnte: „Dann verliere ich sämtliche Ansprüche auf medizinische Behandlung und möglichen Hafterlass. Es ist nicht notwendig, alles zu wiederholen, was Sie mir bereits vorgelesen haben, Miss Bones!"

„Gut, dann übergebe ich Sie jetzt in die Hände der Heiler. Wenn Sie möchten… würde ich Sie weiterhin gern besuchen wollen. Oder Ihr Sohn könnte…", sagte Susan, bevor sie innehielt, weil Lucius sich plötzlich verspannte und so ließ sie ihn ohne weitere Worte allein.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie bitte Ihre Hände ausstrecken würden!", sagte eine junge, männliche Stimme. Er kam wortlos der Aufforderung nach und fühlte gleich darauf, wie sich die magischen Fesseln von seinen Handgelenken lösten.

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes fragte Lucius provozierend arrogant: „Arbeiten auf dieser Station viele Reinblüter oder ist es verseucht mit…"

Der junge Heiler ergriff ihn leicht am Oberarm, weswegen Lucius verstummte. Mit ruhiger Stimme legte ihm der Mann nahe: „Sie sollten Worte wie 'Schlammblüter' oder 'Blutsverräter' meiden, wenn Sie sich nicht um einige Privilegien bringen möchten!"

Verachtend schnaufte Lucius, bevor er missbilligend fragte: „Was für Privilegien könnten mir schon… solche Leute bringen?"

Der Heiler führte ihn noch immer leicht am Arm haltend zu seinem Bett hinüber und erklärte derweil: „Nun, es gehört zum Beispiel nicht zur Aufgabe der Schwestern, den Patienten aus Zeitungen vorzulesen… Da Sie blind sind, wird die erste Schwester Ihnen mit Sicherheit so einen Vorschlag machen. Es liegt an Ihnen, ob Sie sie vergraulen oder…" Den Rest durfte Lucius sich selbst denken.

Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass er nach wenigen Minuten bereits von der ersten Schwester aufgesucht wurde, die ihn beschwingt mit den Worten grüßte: „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin Schwester Marie. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen Blut abzunehmen und einige Voruntersuchungen zu machen. Der Professor wird in etwa einer Stunde zur Visite kommen. Vorher wird aber noch das Mittagessen ausgegeben."

Nur leise grüßte Lucius zurück, bevor er bereits spürte, wie ihm der rechte Ärmel seiner Patientenbekleidung hochgeschoben wurde. Während er einen Hauch von Lavendel wahrnahm, der von ihr ausging, spürte er ihren Zauberstab an seiner Vene und gleich darauf ein kurzes Ziehen auf der Haut, als sie ihm auf magische Weise Blut entnahm. „Hat nicht wehgetan oder?", fragte sie nebenbei, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. An ihrer Stimme hörte er, dass sie lächelnd musste.

„Wenn ich Sie fragen dürfte, Schwester… Der Patient in meinem Zimmer: wer ist das?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

Sie antwortete daraufhin: „Das wissen wir nicht. Man konnte seine Identität noch nicht feststellen."

Neugierig fragte Lucius: „Und was fehlt ihm?"

„Oh, das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Mr. Malfoy! Schweigepflicht, Sie verstehen?", antwortete sie gewissenhaft.

Lucius seufzte. Er wollte zumindest eine Kleinigkeit über den Mann in Erfahrung bringen, mit dem er sich Tag und Nacht das Zimmer teilen müsste. „Und gehen wir von der Annahme aus, ich könnte sehen: was würde ich im Bett gegenüber erblicken?", fragte er wohlwissend, dass sie ihm darauf eine Antwort geben würde.

Das tat sie auch, indem sie entgegnete: „Na ja, Sie würden einen Mann Anfang zwanzig sehen, der noch etwas unterernährt ist und am ganzen Körper Platz- und Schnittwunden, sowie geschwollene Stellen und blaue Flecken aufweist."

Ehrlich antwortete Lucius: „Danke, das reicht! Jetzt habe ich zumindest eine Vorstellung von meinem Zimmergenossen. Wissen Sie denn, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

Schwester Marie, die gerade seinen Puls fühlte, erklärte: „Nein, das wissen wir nicht. Es stand sogar im Tagespropheten, dass man ihn gefunden hat. Die Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille hat keinen Schimmer, warum man ihm das angetan hat. Vielleicht kann man sich zumindest einen Reim darauf machen, wenn wir endlich wissen, wer er ist." Sie ließ von seinem Handgelenk ab und sagte vorwarnend: „Erschrecken Sie jetzt nicht! Ich werde mir Ihre Augen ansehen. Bitte machen Sie keine abrupte Bewegung!"

Um zu erfahren, ob er noch immer so verschlagen handeln konnte wie früher, fragte er während ihrer Untersuchung leise: „Der Abbruch bei Miss Greengrass ist also genehmigt worden?!"

Schwester Marie stockte, bevor sie fragte: „Sie wissen davon? Kennen Sie sie?"

Den Nachnamen kannte er durchaus, aber der Name war auch weit verbreitet, weshalb er vorgab: „Natürlich kenne ich sie… und ihren Vater, dem ich nie sonderlich viel Respekt zollen konnte."

Leise schilderte Schwester Marie: „Miss Greengrass' Vater ist ein Schw…"

Sie hielt inne, aber Lucius, der Spaß an der Unterhaltung fand, beendete ihren Satz, indem er sagte: „Ein Schwein! Ja, da haben sie Recht. War er es, der…?"

„Ja! Im Krieg hat er Frau und Sohn verloren. Aber er wollte unbedingt wieder einen Nachkommen haben. Er fand keine reinblütige Frau, die sich mit ihm abgeben wollte und da hat er…" Sie seufzte mitleidig, bevor sie letztendlich erklärte: „Miss Greengrass hat ihn angezeigt, nachdem sie sich nach längerer Gefangenschaft befreien konnte. Sie kam gleich darauf zu uns, um… Na ja, Sie wissen ja."

Lucius war stolz auf sich, dass er noch immer Vertrauen erhaschen konnte und mit seinem Halbwissen Leute zum Reden bringen konnte. Abschließend sagte er nur: „Ich hoffe, Miss Greengrass geht es den Umständen entsprechen gut. Ihr Vater wird sie wohl eine zeitlang nicht mehr… belästigen können. Ich nehme an, er wird eine ganze Weile in Askaban bleiben!" Hier stimmte ihm Schwester Marie zu.

Es bestätigte ihm seine Selbstsicherheit, Schwester Marie Informationen entlockt zu haben, die nicht für ihn bestimmt waren und das nur, weil er vorgab, eingeweiht zu sein. Allerdings entsetzte ihn die Kenntnis über Miss Greengrass' „Unannehmlichkeit". So schlimm stand es also schon um einige Reinblüter, die um jeden Preis ihre pure Blutslinie bewahren wollten. Miss Greengrass' Fall erinnerte ihn sehr an ein Märchen, von dem ihm früher einmal seine Frau erzählt hatte und obwohl es nur ein dummes Muggelmärchen war, hatte der Beginn dieser Geschichte aufgrund seines abscheulichen Inhalts seine angewiderte Aufmerksamkeit erhalten.

Er ließ die Voruntersuchung über sich ergehen und hielt mit Schwester Marie noch ein erstaunt angenehmes Schwätzchen, bevor man ihm ein duftendes Mittagessen vorsetzte, welches tausendmal besser schmeckte als alles, was er je in Askaban zu sich nehmen musste.

Die Heiler-Visite war pünktlich nach dem Mittagessen. Nachdem der Professor ihn gründlich untersucht hatte, sagte er: „So, Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss natürlich noch einige Ergebnisse abwarten, aber wie es aussieht, steht es um Sie nicht ganz so schlimm, wie wir anfangs vermutet hatten." Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Lucius' Gesicht ab, weswegen Professor Puddle ihm nüchtern erklärte: „Die Hoffnung, Ihr Augenlicht zu hundert Prozent wiederherstellen zu können, gibt es leider nicht, aber mehr als dreißig Prozent, wie wir anfangs dachten, werden es allemal sein." Lucius fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht formte und er konnte es nicht einmal unterdrücken.

Völlig unerwartet fragte Lucius: „Wie sieht es mit anderen Defe… mit den anderen Krank… Könnte ich etwas anderes bekommen?"

Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden, seine Reinblütigkeit nun bis zu seinem Lebensende mit Leiden und Unvollkommenheit in Verbindung bringen zu müssen, doch der Professor fragte lediglich: „Was gab es denn bisher für Erkrankungen in Ihrer Familie?"

Nur zögerlich zählte der Patient auf: „Mein Vater… erblindete ebenfalls. Er war währenddessen hier im Hospital. Sie haben sicherlich noch irgendwo Unterlagen darüber. Meine Mutter hingegen…" Es war Mr. Malfoy anzusehen, dass er sich genierte und doch brachte der Patient die Kraft auf, dem Professor zu erzählen: „Sie verlor innerhalb eines halben Jahres ihre Magie und einige Monate darauf… ihren Verstand."

Man wurde als Squib geboren, aber man verlor nicht einfach seine magischen Fähigkeiten, weshalb Professor Puddle erstaunt nachfragte: „Sie 'wurde' ein Squib?" Nickend bejahte Mr. Malfoy. „Was ist aus Ihrer Mutter geworden?", fragte Professor Puddle vorsichtig, denn er wusste, dass es gerade für rassistische Familien wie den Malfoys mehr als nur eine Schande war, einen Squib zur Familie zählen zu müssen.

Leise antwortete der Patient: „Mein Vater ließ sie ins Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium einweisen. Seitdem hab ich sie nie wieder gesehen!"

Nachdem der Professor erklärte, er müsse die Resultate der Untersuchungen abwarten, bevor er über weitere, mögliche Erkrankungen Auskunft geben konnte, war er gegangen. Lucius blieb mit seinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit allein zurück, die nach dem Gespräch mit dem Professor in ihm aufgekommen waren. Er konnte nichts tun, um sich abzulenken: keine Zeitung lesen, keine Karten legen, nicht einmal mit sich selbst Schach spielen und so hallten die Worte seines Vaters in seinem inneren Ohr wider, der damals mit eiskalter Stimme sagte: „Deine Mutter kann dir nichts mehr geben, mein Sohn. Am besten, du vergisst sie schnell, denn du wirst sie nie wieder sehen. Und wage es nicht, jemals über sie zu sprechen!"

Eine prophylaktische Ohrfeige, die der damals achtjährige Lucius von seinem Vater als eine Art Ausrufezeichen für dessen Befehl erhalten hatte, schien jetzt wieder seine Wange zum Glühen zu bringen, so dass er eine Hand an sein Gesicht führte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Schwester Marie trat laut grüßend ein. Als sie den Patienten so niedergeschmettert auf dem Bett sitzend erblickte, fragte sie mitleidig: „Mr. Malfoy? Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas aus dem Tagespropheten vorlesen darf?"

Der Patient ließ seine Hand wieder in seinen Schoß fallen, bevor er mit kraftloser, aber freundlicher Stimme erwiderte: „Oh, das wäre sehr nett, Marie…"


	45. Alte Liebe rostet nicht

Arthur, Sirius und selbst Severus hatten es Harry erfolgreich ausgeredet, ein persönliches Gespräch mit Albus führen zu wollen. Severus meinte, er würde empfehlen, den Ereignissen zunächst Zeit zu geben, sich entwickeln zu können, während Arthur einfach nur sagte: „Lass mich schauen, auf was Albus hinaus möchte, Harry. Du hast keinen Grund, dir wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Niemand wird dir etwas tun und wenn, dann stelle ich mich vor dich. Sie müssten dann erst den Minister ausschalten, um an dich ranzukommen. Kopf hoch, mein Sohn! Es wird sich schon alles als bloßes Gerede herausstellen!"

Die Aufbauklassen wurden schon seit drei Monaten unterrichtet und Harry hatte jetzt, Ende Juni, bereits eine vertraute Routine erlangt, die ihm seine Arbeit wesentlich erleichterte. Die meisten Schüler, unabhängig vom Alter, würden aufgrund ihrer vorhandenen Kenntnisse bereits in die höheren Klassen kommen, wenn im September die Erstklässler eingeschult werden würden. Das stand jetzt schon fest, denn die individuellen Einstufungen waren so gut wie vorüber und mittlerweile wiederholte man lediglich den Lehrstoff, um die Kinder und Jugendlichen an einen normalen Schultag zu gewöhnen. Eine zweite und dritte Klasse würde gar nicht existieren, weil die meisten Kinder während des Krieges von ihren Eltern sehr umfangreich unterrichtet wurden und schon über einen sehr hohen Bildungsstand verfügten. Somit würden die vierten, fünften und sechsten Klassen zum bersten voll werden, so dass man diese nochmals halbieren musste.

Severus hatte sich für einen dreizehnjährigen Schüler eingesetzt, den er bei regulärem Schulbeginn sofort in der Siebten sehen wollte, denn der Bursche war allen anderen weit voraus. Nachdem alle weiteren Lehrer, die in ihren Fächern gleiche Erfahrungen mit dem Jungen gemacht hatten, dem zugestimmt hatten, beschloss Albus, dass Gordian Foster im September trotz seiner jungen Jahre bereits die siebte Klasse besuchen dürfte. Er wäre im nächsten Jahr, vorausgesetzt er bestünde die UTZ-Prüfungen, der jüngste Schulabgänger, den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte.

Ständig musste Harry an Ginny denken, wenn er ihr nicht sowieso leibhaftig in der Klasse gegenüberstand, sie beim Essen in der große Halle sah oder auf dem Weg zum Unterricht in den Gängen antraf. Sie war eine der besten Schülerinnen und meldete sich sehr häufig. Die Siebte würde sie mit links schaffen, dachte er. Die Aufbauklasse hatte sie bei Weitem nicht nötig, aber es schien ihr Freude zu bereiten, in einer so vertrauten Umgebung wie Hogwarts zu wohnen.

Man konnte langsam ihren Bauch wachsen sehen. Wenn sie Ende Dezember erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, dann müsste sie jetzt bereits im sechsten Monat sein, dachte Harry, als er zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden gedankenverloren den Gang entlangschlenderte und um eine Ecke bog. „Umpf…", hörte er plötzlich und als er aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass er gerade in Severus gelaufen war. „Tut mir leid!", sagte Harry mit trauriger Stimme, der sich gleich wieder auf seinen Weg machte.

Trotz der vielen Dinge, die in den letzten Tagen, Wochen und Monaten geschehen waren, drehte sich bei ihm alles nur um…

„Au!", rief Ginny, als Harry sie versehentlich angerempelt hatte und sie gegen die Statue der einäugigen, buckligen Hexe gefallen war. All ihre Bücher waren auf den Boden gefallen.

Er hatte sie flink am Arm ergriffen, um ihr Halt zu geben und fragte aufgeregt: „Oh Gott, Ginny! Ist alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht gehst du besser zu Madam Pomfrey! Nicht, dass das…"

Ginny beruhigte ihn lachend und sagte: „Ach Ha… ähm… Professor Potter. Keine Sorge, es ist nichts passiert!"

Gentleman, wie er war, hob er all ihre Bücher auf, woraufhin Ginnys neue Freundinnen, die um die beiden herumstanden, hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln reichte er ihr die Bücher, die sie dankend entgegennahm. Nachdem Ginny mit ihren wesentlich jüngeren Freundinnen gegangen war – deren Kichern konnte er noch hören, als sie bereits um die Ecke gebogen waren – fühlte er sich selbst wieder wie ein in Liebesfragen unbeholfener Schüler. Er bemerkte, wie die Röte über sein Gesicht gekrochen sein musste.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht betrat er nach der kleinen Pause seine nächste Unterrichtsklasse. Ein schwerlich unterdrücktes und ihm wohlbekanntes Kichern aus einer hinteren Ecke bestätigte ihm, dass er die Klasse mit Ginny und ihren Freundinnen zu unterrichten hatte. Er hoffte, dass er die Stunde ohne eine Peinlichkeit seinerseits überstehen würde.

Erst am Abend, als er ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Sirius geführt hatte, da kam wieder alles in ihm auf, was er wegen Ginny unbewusst verdrängt hatte und was ihn davon abgelenkt hatte, Hermine die Neuigkeiten über den Phönixorden mitzuteilen. Ginny hatte ihm erneut den Kopf verdreht.

Der Grund des ernsten Gesprächs war Sirius' Sorge um seinen alten Freund Remus. Als Werwolf dürfte Remus nicht heiraten, wenn er sich nicht einer Kastration oder Tonks sich nicht einer Ovariektomie unterziehen würde – gesetzliche Überbleibsel einer rassistischen Regierung. Hinzu kam, dass Albus ausgerechnet Harry, den Sieger über Voldemort, für einen weiteren, dunklen Lord hielt und er den Orden des Phönix ohne ihn, Sirius und Severus hat wiederauferstehen lassen. Darüber regte Sirius sich am meisten auf. Und was sollte das mit der radikalen Gruppe, die es auf Reinblüter abgesehen hatte?

Nur mit Hermine und Ron, die sich offensichtlich getrennt hatten, obwohl keiner der beiden während oder nach der verpatzten Verlobungsfeier von Remus und Tonks etwas ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte, schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr ein Paar waren, so verstanden sich alle drei noch immer wie früher, so wie Harry das gehofft hatte.

Sorgen machte sich Harry ein wenig wegen Severus, obwohl in letzter Zeit nichts weiter geschehen war. Nur einmalig war er außergewöhnlich stark in sein altes Muster zurückgefallen und hatte damit Hermine so sehr verletzt, dass sie beinahe aufgegeben hätte und sie sich bereits von dem griesgrämigen Mann abwenden wollte. So vor Aufregung zitternd hatte er Hermine noch nie erlebt. Nicht einmal vor Moony hatte sie Angst gezeigt. Im Gegenteil – sie wollte Ende des dritten Schuljahres die Bestie sogar noch besänftigen, aber das mit Severus war etwas anderes. Der konnte wirklich angsteinflößend sein.

Seine beste Freundin hatte die demütigende Erfahrung, jemanden ungewollt in ihren Gedanken gehabt zu haben, nur mit sehr viel Mühe und Zuspruch verkraften können. Hermine hatte nach diesem Vorfall mehrmals mit Harry über Severus gesprochen und er half ihr, wieder Vertrauen in ihren Zaubertränkemeister zu setzen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie weiterhin bei Severus beschäftigt bleiben, weil sie vorrangig ihren Meister bei ihm machen wollte. Harry zu helfen und etwas über Snape und dessen Vergangenheit in Erfahrung zu bringen war für sie nur noch zweitrangig. Sie würde nichts tun, was den Zaubertränkemeister verärgern könnte und Harry würde ihr deshalb auch nichts auftragen, was ihren Job bei ihm gefährden würde.

Albus war, wie an den meisten Abenden, nicht in der großen Halle anwesend. Während des Abendessens hatte Harry wie üblich neben Severus Platz genommen, denn von dieser Position aus konnte er den Tisch der Gryffindors am besten beobachten. Ginny setzte sich immer so hin, dass sie nur leicht nach rechts schauen musste, um Harry zu erblicken. Wenn sie ihn sah, dann lächelte sie breit. Harry erging es nicht anders. Auch er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, wenn sie zum Lehrertisch aufblickte, nur um kurz darauf verlegen grinsend in seinem Essen zu stochern, bis er wieder einen Moment finden würde, erneut zu ihr hinüberzusehen. So ging es die meisten Abende.

Severus brachte es auf den Punkt, indem er beim Essen leise zu ihm sagte: „Als Lehrer mit einer Schülerin zu liebäugeln, auch wenn sie erwachsen ist, geziemt sich nicht, Harry. Machen Sie es wenigstens nicht ganz so offensichtlich, dass ständig das Gegacker der Hühner zu uns hinüberschallt!"

Mit verträumtem Blick Ginny anhimmelnd antwortete Harry nach einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer: „Ich mag Hühner…" Neben sich hörte Harry es plötzlich prusten. Severus hatte sich an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt, weswegen Harry ihm leicht auf den Rücken klopfte und ihm eine Serviette reichte.

„Wieder besser?", fragte Harry.

Doch ohne darauf eine Antwort zu geben fragte Severus mit dem Anflug eines Schmunzelns auf den Lippen: „Hätten Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit zu wiederholen, was Sie zuvor gesagt haben?"

Harry überlegte kurz und wiederholte dann: „Ich sagte, ich mag Ginny."

Ein einzelner, hochgezogener Mundwinkel zeigte Harry, dass Severus amüsiert schien, bevor der erwiderte: „Nein, das haben Sie nicht! Aber behalten Sie trotzdem im Hinterkopf, dass es tatsächlich, wie Sie vor Schulbeginn bereits so schön vermutet haben, gewisse Gesetze gegen diese Art von Beziehung gibt. Bringen Sie keinen von sich beiden in Schwierigkeiten, Harry!" Entgeistert blickte Harry seinen Kollegen an, der noch leise nahelegte: „Oder ändern Sie Ihre Situation so, dass andere Gesetze für Sie beide gelten…" Als Harry nicht zu verstehen schien, rollte Severus genervt mit den Augen, überließ jedoch seinem jungen Kollegen, selbst auf das zu kommen, auf was er anspielte.

Nach dem Spaziergang mit dem Hund ging ihm am Abend nochmals die Situation von Remus durch den Kopf. Er mochte den Mann seit dem Tage, als er ihn im Zug nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte, denn er hatte ihn gegen einen Dementor verteidigt. Da wusste Harry noch nicht einmal, dass er ihn in der dritten Klasse als Lehrer für Verteidigung haben würde.

Durch Hermine hatte er schon damals ein wenig über die gesellschaftliche Problematik von Werwölfen erfahren. Das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt konnte Betroffenen wenig gegen die Diskriminierungen helfen, denen diese Menschen ausgesetzt waren, weil sie sich ein einziges Mal im Monat in einen Werwolf verwandelten. Trotz dieser einzigen Nacht waren diese Tierwesen in die höchste Gefährlichkeitsklasse eingestuft, weswegen Remus kaum noch Jobs bekam und somit langsam, aber sicher so arm wie eine Kirchenmaus wurde. Aber nicht noch einmal würde Harry ihm das Angebot machen, ihn finanziell zu unterstützen, denn das hatte Remus früher bereits abgelehnt. Selbst die Versicherung, dass Harry das von Herzen tun wollte und er keine Gegenleistung erwartete, ließ den ehemaligen Rumtreiber seine Meinung nicht ändern. Remus war ihm lediglich für seine Herzensgüte und die großzügige Geste dankbar, aber Geld nahm er nicht.

In den Kerkern hockte Hermine über ihrem Kessel und rührte das Gebräu vorsichtig um. Als sie etwas erblickte, was nicht dort hingehörte, ließ sie genervt den Löffel in den Kessel fallen, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Snape auf sich zog. Resignierend sagte sie: „Ich muss den Wolfsbanntrank noch einmal beginnen. Er ist durch ein Haar verunreinigt worden…"

Mit ihrem Wurzelmesser fischte sie das Haar aus dem Kessel, während der Professor mit wütender Stimme vorwarf: „Wie oft habe ich Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie Ihre Haare zusammenbinden sollen?"

Das Haar hatte sie endlich aus dem Gebräu herausangeln können, bevor sie es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger vor die Augen hielt und trocken entgegnete: „Es ist schulterlang und schwarz!"

„Oh…", war der einzige Kommentar des Zaubertränkemeisters, der ihr als eine Art Entschuldigung wortlos alle Zutaten an den Tisch brachte, damit sie den Wolfsbanntrank von neuem ansetzen konnte. Mit dem Zauber „Evanesco" leerte er zuvor den Kessel rückstandsfrei.

Während Hermine mit ihrem Wurzelmesser die Wurzel des Eisenhut zerkleinerte, sagte sie nebenbei: „Ich fand es richtig, dass Sie auf der Verlobung auf dieses katastrophale Gesetz aufmerksam gemacht haben. Mir ist das gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen."

In diesem Moment hatte Severus nicht den Drang, über dieses Thema reden zu wollen. Er wollte überhaupt nicht über Zwangskastrationen reden müssen und schon gar nicht mit einer Frau, doch ihr schien dieses Thema am Herzen zu liegen, weswegen sie trotz seines ausgebliebenen Kommentars erklärte: „Es gibt da eine Initiative: Die Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetztes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen!" Noch immer erwiderte Severus nichts, was sie nicht zu stören schien, weshalb sie noch anfügte: „Ich hab mich denen angeschlossen und spende monatlich…"

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Trank, Miss Granger!", forderte er mit süßlich vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

Hermine rührte das bisher noch gut duftende Gebräu, als der Professor, der in seinen Unterlagen blätterte, plötzlich nebensächlich klingend fragte: „Hat Miss Weasley eigentlich noch Kontakt zu diesem… Spanier?"

Aufgrund seiner Frage war sie so überrascht, dass sie beinahe vergessen hätte, den Trank weiterzurühren, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder, als sie verdutzt fragte: „Sie wissen davon?" Ein Blick von ihm bestätigte ihr, dass er ja wohl nicht fragen würde, wenn er nichts wüsste. Sie seufzte einmal, bevor sie schilderte: „Ich hab den Idioten zwei Mal getroffen. Wir sind zu dritt ins Kino gegangen und haben beim zweiten Mal einen Rummel besucht." Nur nebensächlich erwähnte sie noch: „Er sah ein wenig aus wie Harry…"

Mit dieser Aussage bestätigte Miss Granger ihm, dass Miss Weasley noch genauso an seinem jungen Kollegen hing, wie der an ihr. Und für nur einen Moment fragte er sich selbst, warum ihn das überhaupt interessierte, bevor er seine Schülerin fragte: „Warum Idiot?"

Ehrlich antwortete sie: „Na ja, er war nicht sehr helle – recht einfach gestrickt und wahnsinnig oberflächlich. Ich hab echt nicht verstanden, was sie an dem Typen fand. Aber auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen… Ginny hat keinen Kontakt mehr zu Pedro. Oder war es Pablo? Egal…" Sie mischte konzentriert rührend das getrocknete Pulver einer Pflanze unter, welches das Gebräu mittlerweile unangenehm stinken ließ. „Ich frage mich, wie er das immer runterbekommt… Das Zeug stinkt bestialisch!", sagte sie eher zu sich selbst.

Den Tagespropheten des nächsten Tages musste Severus nicht abwarten, um zu erfahren, dass eine gesamte Reinblüter-Familie im eigenen Haus überfallen, gefesselt und ermordet worden war. Die verkohlten Überreste von Großeltern, Eltern, zwei Onkeln und einem Geschwisterteil wurden nach einer Brandstiftung in deren Herrenhaus aufgefunden. Lediglich ein Familienmitglied hatte aufgrund der eigenen Abwesenheit diesen Überfall überlebt, denn die 14-jährige Meredith Beerbaum besuchte bereits die Aufbauklasse in Hogwarts, als die Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille Professor Dumbledore und ihr diese schlimme Nachricht überbrachte.

Meredith hatte niemanden mehr, weswegen die herzensgute Professor Sprout ihr anbot, die Vorbereitungen zur Beerdigung in die Hand zu nehmen und sie zum angesetzten Termin auch zu begleiten.

Albus hatte, nachdem er vom Termin der Beerdigung erfahren hatte, Severus zu sich gebeten und gesagt: „Severus, ich möchte, dass auch du zu dieser Beerdigung gehst, aber bleib im Hintergrund. Ich weiß, dass du unsichtbar sein kannst, wenn du es willst. Ich möchte, dass du alles genau beobachtest. Vielleicht wird einer der Täter es wagen, sich an dem Tod der Beerbaums ergötzen zu wollen. Tust du mir den Gefallen?" Severus stimmte wortlos zu.


	46. Attentate

Während einer Lehrerversammlung hatte Harry ausführlicher von Meredith' Schicksal erfahren. Im Tagespropheten des nächsten Tages las er den Artikel über dieses Ereignis, welches dieses Mal nicht im Format eines kleinen, unscheinbaren und bilderlosen Artikels erschien, sondern es auf die erste Seite gebracht hatte. Während er las, formten sich Tränen in seinen Augen, denn immer wieder dachte er an das junge Mädchen, welches gestern noch weinend und schreiend die Nachricht der Strafverfolgungspatrouille zu verkraften versuchte. Madam Pomfrey musste ihr einen starken Beruhigungstrank geben. Meredith war eine der wenigen gewesen, die während des Krieges niemanden betrauern musste und jetzt…?

Unablässig blickte Harry auf das bewegte Bild, welches ein riesiges Anwesen zeigte, aus dem noch immer Rauchschwaden emporstiegen. Und immer wieder war er kurz davor aufzuspringen, um mit Hermine und Ron loszumarschieren, um hinter das Geheimnis der radikalen Gruppe zu kommen, die sämtliche Reinblüter tot sehen wollte.

Durch das Geräusch einer quietschenden Matratze wurde Lucius aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, denn es war ansonsten nichts zu hören – keine Unterhaltungen der Schwestern, kein Klappern von Geschirr, keine Schritte auf dem Gang. Dem Quietschen, das er hörte, folgten kratzende Geräusche auf dem Bettlaken und dann… ein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Lucius kannte diese Art von Geräusch aufgrund seiner Zeit als Todesser nur zu gut – hier kämpfte gerade jemand um sein Leben und dieser jemand war sein stiller Zimmergenosse, den man offenbar am Luftholen hinderte.

Dass eine weitere Person anwesend war, bestätigte ihm das Geräusch von Schuhen auf dem glatten Boden. Es war weniger die Sorge um seinen Zimmergenossen als eher die Sorge um das eigene Leben, weswegen sich Lucius aus dem Bett schwang und lauthals um Hilfe schrie. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Eindringling sich sofort auf ihn stürzen würde. Sobald Lucius das Geräusch der Schuhe vernahm, die sich ihm näherten, holte er zum Schlag aus. Er erwischte einen bärtigen Mann schmerzvoll im Gesicht. Wieder rief Lucius nach Hilfe, als er gleich darauf hörte, wie die Tür zum Krankenzimmer aufgerissen wurde.

Eine Frau holte gerade Luft, um wahrscheinlich aufzuschreien, doch der Eindringling schien ihr eine Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Gleich darauf hörte Lucius, wie sie hinter geschlossenem Mund gequält aufstöhnte, bevor etwas mit einem lauten Plumps zu Boden fiel. Lucius geriet in Panik. Es schien, als hätte der Täter die Schwester verletzt, woraufhin ihr Körper zu Boden gefallen war. Von ihr vernahm er keinen Laut mehr. Als er wieder Schritte hörte, die auf ihn zustürmten, trat Lucius mit aller Kraft zu. Die Laute, die der bärtige Mann von sich gab, bestätigten ihm, dass er genau da getroffen hatte, wo er treffen wollte. Winselt verließ der Täter das Zimmer.

„Schwester?", rief Lucius aufgebracht, als er auf dem Boden kniend nach einem Körper tastete. Er befühlte die Knöpfe ihrer Schwesterntracht und spürte etwas Warmes, Flüssiges an seiner rechten Hand. An den Knöpfen orientierend tastete er sich nach oben zu ihrem Hals, um nach dem Puls zu fühlen, doch der war kaum noch spürbar. Aus vollem Hals rief Lucius abermals um Hilfe und hoffte, dass sich mehr als nur eine Nachtschwester hier aufhielten, doch zur Sicherheit begab er sich zurück zu seinem Bett, um dort den Alarm zu aktivieren, denn durch den Schutzzauber konnte er den Raum alleine nicht verlassen.

Wieder bei der am Boden Liegenden befühlte er ihr Gesicht. Ein Duft von Lavendel stieg ihm in die Nase, weswegen ihm bewusst wurde, wen der Täter angegriffen zu haben schien. Besorgt fragte er: „Schwester Marie?" Er schlug ihr leicht auf die Wangen, doch sie regte sich nicht. Auch an ihrem Handgelenk konnte er nur schwach einen Puls wahrnehmen, weswegen er nochmals besorgt in die Dunkelheit rief: „WARUM KOMMT DENN NIEMAND!"

Die Beerdigung der Beerbaums fand an einem tristen, verregneten Tag statt, als wolle der Himmel seine eigene Bestürzung über Meredith' Verlust ausdrücken. Severus war bereits zwei Stunden vor der Trauerfeier auf dem Friedhof angekommen und kundschaftete für sich einen Platz aus, von welchem aus er gut beobachten konnte, selbst jedoch unerkannt bleiben würde. Professor Sprout und die Schülerin wussten nichts von seiner Anwesenheit. Er wählte einen Platz zwischen zwei Bäumen, die dazu noch von Büschen umgeben waren, damit er sich im Schutze der Schatten aufhalten konnte, um auf den Beginn der Bestattungszeremonie zu warten. Genau im Blickfeld hatte er das kapellenartige Gebäude, in welchem ein Redner Worte des Trostes sagen würde.

Das Wetter schien einige Menschen nicht davon abzuhalten, die Gräber ihrer Lieben zu besuchen. Severus beäugte eine ältere Frau mit zwei Kleinkindern an der Hand, die kurz innehielt, in die Hocke ging und dem kleinen Jungen mit einem Taschentuch die Nase putzte, bevor sie durch das weit entfernte, aber für ihn gut sichtbare Tor den Friedhof verließen.

Nachdem die drei verschwunden waren, tauchte ein großgewachsener Mann mit Spitzhut und wadenlangem Umhang auf, der offenbar eben erst gekommen war und nun zielstrebig und wegen des feuchten Wetters mit hochgeklapptem Kragen den Weg des Waldfriedhofs – genau an Severus – vorbeischritt. Etwas später bemerkte Severus ein betagtes Ehepaar, welches Händchen hielt und sich wegen ihrer Gebrechen nur langsam fortbewegen konnte. Der Mann hielt einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Nach nur fünfzehn Minuten schritt das gleiche Ehepaar, nun ohne den Blumenstrauß, wieder den Weg zurück zum Tor.

Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würde der Trauerzug der Beerbaums beginnen, dachte Severus, als sein Augenmerk auf das Eingangstor fiel. Ein rundlicher Herr mit halblangem Umhang und Melone auf dem Kopf betrat den Friedhof. Er blickte sich verdächtig häufig um, hielt manchmal sogar inne, um sich eine Ecke genauer zu betrachten, bevor auch er an Severus vorbeiging, ohne ihn zu bemerken. So verdächtig würde sich kein Täter verhalten, dachte Severus, weswegen er vermutete, dass es sich beim dem Dicken um ein Mitglied der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille handelte.

Endlich kamen nach etlichen Särgen auch Professor Sprout und die junge Beerbaum aus dem kleinen Häuschen, in welchem die letzten Worte vor der Beerdigung gesprochen wurden. Ein Redner folgte den beiden. Wo andere Menschen Mitleid empfinden würden, spürte Severus nichts bei dem Anblick der vielen Särge und der trauernden Tochter, die all ihre Familienmitglieder auf einmal unter die Erde bringen musste. Statt weiterhin mit den Augen dem Trauerzug zu folgen, betrachtete Severus wieder die Umgebung. Der rundliche Mann hielt sich „zufällig" an einem Grab auf, welches sich in der Nähe der neun ausgehobenen Erdlöcher befand, doch er betrachtete vorrangig Meredith und nicht die Umgebung.

Der große Mann mit Spitzhut musste noch immer auf dem Friedhof verweilen, denn der war bisher nicht durch das Tor hinausgegangen. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem linken Ärmel und hielt ihn sich vor das Gesicht. Mit einem wortlosen Zauber formte sich eine wabernde Blase an der Spitze des Stabes, durch die man hindurch, ähnlich wie bei einem Fernglas, entfernte Dinge detaillierter betrachten konnte. „Hab ich dich…", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst, als er den großen Mann bemerkte, der hinter einem Baum hervorspähte und die Beerdigung zu verfolgen schien.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der große Mann zog einen Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang, der Severus völlig fremd war, und er zielte mit dem Ding auf Meredith, die gerade dabei war aufzustehen, um ein wenig Erde in die Gräber zu werfen. Es ertönte ein nicht sehr lauter Knall und Meredith, die sich gerade erhoben hatte, sackte in Pomonas Armen zusammen.

Während der rundliche Mann sich Pomona und der Schülerin näherte, hastete Severus im Schatten der Bäume auf den Attentäter zu, der Meredith offensichtlich verletzt, wenn nicht sogar getötet hatte. Gerade als der große Mann das schwarze, qualmende Ding wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden lassen wollte, wurde Severus von ihm bemerkt. Der Mann zielte nun auf ihn, doch Severus hob seinen Zauberstab schrie schnellstens: „Expelliarmus!" Das dunkle Ding flog aus den Händen des Mannes in seine Richtung. Es schlug dabei gegen einen Baum und fast im gleichen Moment war erneut ein Knall zu hören, nur aufgrund der Nähe dieses Mal viel lauter.

Severus zuckte erst aufgrund des kurzen Lärms zusammen und gleich darauf nochmals, weil er einen stechenden Schmerz am linken Oberarm fühlte. Bevor der große Mann die Beine in die Hand nehmen konnte, machte Severus ihn mit einem Petrificus Totalus unbeweglich. Er presste die rechte Hand, in der er noch immer seinen Zauberstab hielt, an die schmerzende Wunde, während in diesem Moment der rundliche Mann mit Melone und gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn zugestürmt kam und ihn bedrohte. Das Blut lief ihm mittlerweile schon durch seine Finger hindurch, weswegen Severus mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sagte: „Sie Trottel! Der Mann dort war es." Severus deutete mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes in die Richtung des überwältigten Täters, bevor er erklärte: „Ich habe ihn lediglich dingfest gemacht!"

Er erklärte dem Dicken, der sich tatsächlich als Mitarbeiter der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille auswies, wer er war, so dass er kurz darauf zu Pomona eilen konnte. „Herrje Severus, Sie hier? Wir müssen schnell zurück zu Madam Pomfrey! Ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Die Wunde öffnet sich immer wieder, nachdem ich sie verschlossen habe.", sagte die kräftig gebaute Lehrerin sehr aufgeregt atmend.

Severus blickte hinunter zu Meredith, die kreidebleich im Gesicht war, flach atmete und einen starren Blick aufwies. Sie war offenbar am Bein verwundet. Das schwarze Trauerkleid klebte am Oberschenkel der Schülerin, aber nicht durch den Regen, sondern durch das viele Blut, das sie verlor.

„Wo ist der Redner hin?", fragte Severus, der die Schülerin bereits per Mobil Corpus-Zauber aufrichtete.

Pomona erklärte verachtend: „Der Feigling ist weggerannt, als das arme Ding hier zusammengesackt ist." Zu dritt hielten sie sich fest, um gemeinsam vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Hermine wartete geduldig auf Professor Snape, doch als der noch immer nicht gekommen war, ging sie vor die Tür, um auf dem Gang nach ihm zu schauen. In dem Moment musste ihr gerade Draco über den Weg laufen, der sie mit den Worten begrüßte: „Oh, da ist ja das… Ähm… Hallo, Miss Granger!"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte sie den jungen Mann an, der ihr beinahe ein übles Schimpfwort entgegengeschleudert hätte, doch er hatte es nicht getan, weshalb sie nach einem Moment förmlich zurückgrüßte und gleich im Anschluss fragte: „Wissen Sie, wo sich Professor Snape aufhält?"

„Er ist nicht bei Ihnen? Ich wollte ihn gerade aufsuchen…", sagte Draco erstaunt.

Für beide war es ein seltsames Gefühl, sich gegenüberzustehen und so zu tun, als wäre man höflich zueinander. „Er ist anderthalb Stunden zu spät! Er verspätet sich nie…", sagte Hermine etwas besorgt zu sich selbst.

Beide hörten jemandem von weitem rufen: „Hermine!" Es war Harry, der den Gang entlangrannte und beiden aufgebracht erklärte: „Severus und Meredith Beerbaum sind bei Madam Pomfrey. Hermine, du musst mitkommen! Poppy sagt, du kannst ihr vielleicht helfen!" Ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, rannte Draco mit den beiden hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Im Krankenflügel saß Severus mit offenem Hemd und freiem, linken Oberarm auf einem Bett, während er Poppy beobachtete, die ihm gegenüber bei Meredith am Bett stand, mit ihrem Zauberstab an deren Oberschenkel hantierte und für sie völlig unüblich zu fluchen begann. Er selbst war nicht schwer verletzt. Es sah fast aus, als hätte ein Peitschenhieb auf seinem Oberarm eine leicht klaffende Wunde hinterlassen. Trotzdem sah er aufgrund des ganzen Blutes, das an seinem Arm hinunter gelaufen war, zum Fürchten aus. Als sich die Doppeltür zum Krankenflügel öffnete, blickte Miss Granger ihn mit großen Augen an und hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, doch bevor sie zu ihm stürmen konnte, rief Poppy in einem rauen Befehlston: „Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey wusste, dass die ehemalige Schülerin im St. Mungos eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machte.

Draco und Harry hatten sich zu Severus ans Bett gestellt, um niemandem im Wege zu stehen. Alle drei beobachteten, wie Hermine sich von Poppy erklären ließ, warum man sie geholt hatte.

„Eine Muggelwaffe?!", murmelte Hermine verdutzt, die sich gleich darauf genau die Wunde an Meredith' Oberschenkel anschaute. Von dem, was Hermine Poppy erklärte, hörten die drei kaum etwas. Nachdem Hermine mit ihrer kurzen Diagnose fertig war, griff sie nach einem Instrument, welches sie mit dem Zauberstab nach ihren Wünschen formte, bis sie letztendlich eine Art lange, dünne Zange in der Hand hielt. „Es steckt eine Kugel im Oberschenkel! Deswegen will die Wunde nicht durch den Zauber heilen. Ich werde versuchen, sie mit der Zange herauszuholen!", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie bereits versuchte hatte, mit drei verschiedenen Zaubern die Kugel aus der Wunde zu entfernen, damit jedoch gescheitert war. Meredith selbst hatte bereits Schmerzmittel von Poppy bekommen, weswegen es recht einfach war, die Kugel aus dem Fleisch zu ziehen. Mit einem lauten „Klang" ließ Hermine das Geschoss in einen metallenen Behälter fallen, bevor Poppy die Wunde dieses Mal erfolgreich mit einem Spruch schließen konnte.

Eine von Poppys Assistentinnen begab sich nun hinüber zu Severus und Hermine folgte ihr. Sie sah mit an, wie der in Heilmitteln getränkte Mull an dessen Oberarm entfernt wurde und eine längliche Wunde zum Vorschein kam. „Ein Streifschuss…", hauchte Hermine, die sich plötzlich an eine Zeit erinnert fühlte, in der sie Kriminalromane verschlungen hatte. Nachdem die Assistentin den Oberarm verarztet hatte, durfte Severus den Krankenflügel verlassen.

Zu seinen drei ehemaligen Schülern blickend wartete er darauf, bis einer von ihnen etwas sagte. Miss Granger war die erste, die neugierig und mit großen Augen zugab: „Auf die Geschichte bin ich jetzt schon gespannt!" Die beiden jungen Männer nickten daraufhin zustimmend mit dem Kopf.


	47. Sternenglanz

Vielen Dank für eure netten Worte. Freut uns, dass euch die FF so gefällt!

snake: Das mit deinem Namen wäre und jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen ;-) Narzissa zu beschreiben war nicht leicht, denn bis Band 6 war sie ja kaum mal in Erscheinung getreten. Band 7 haben wir noch nicht gelesen und werden wir auch nicht, bis die FF fertig ist.

usa-ani: An einem Stück gelesen? Hut ab! Vielen Dank für die Blumen. Besonders freuen wir uns immer, wenn für den Leser die Handlungen der Charaktere nachvollziehbar bleiben (die Charaktere IC bleiben) und deren Gefühle gut vermittelt werden.

Viel Spaß weiterhin beim Lesen,

John und Muggelchen

xxx

Eine Prämiere in seinem Leben war, dass Severus als erstes jemand anderem als Albus darüber berichtete, was ihm widerfahren war. In seinem Wohnzimmer, welches Miss Granger das erste Mal besuchte, setzten sich alle um den kleinen Tisch herum, bevor Severus eine schalldichte Blase um sie herum erzeugte und alles erzählte, was sich zugetragen hatte. Der Hund lief derweil von einer Person zur anderen und ließ sich genüsslich tätscheln. An Miss Grangers Gesichtsausdruck konnte Severus erkennen, dass sie sich sorgte, aber ihre Sorge galt seines Ermessens nach der Tatsache an sich, dass eine Schülerin aufgrund ihrer reinblütigen Herkunft das Leben verlieren sollte.

„Aber das ist doch genauso verrückt, wie der Rassismus Muggeln gegenüber. Das ist das gleiche! Man darf nicht einfach einen ganzen Kreis von Menschen verteufeln…", sagte Hermine, doch Harry ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Warum hat Albus Sie überhaupt darum gebeten, die Beerdigung zu überblicken? Man möchte meinen, er hätte damit gerechnet, dass etwas geschehen würde! Er hat bestimmt mehr Informationen, als er bereit ist zuzugeben…", sagte er verstummend, denn es klopfte.

In diesem Moment entfernte Severus die schalldichte Blase, die nur einseitig für Stille sorgte und forderte den Gast mit einem lauten „Herein" auf einzutreten.

Professor Dumbledore schien im ersten Moment sehr verdutzt darüber, dass er die drei ehemaligen Schüler bei Severus vorfand. Er beäugte einen Moment lang Harry mit ernster Miene, bevor er jedoch auf die drei jungen Leute zeigte und gezwungen lächelnd sagte: „Ah Severus, dein Krankenbesuch?" Severus nickte daraufhin lediglich, während die drei den älteren Zauberer freundlich grüßten. „Ich dachte, mein Guter, wir könnten über das sprechen, was heute geschehen ist. Miss Beerbaum ist leider noch nicht ansprechbar und Pomona hat nicht viel zu berichten…", sagte Albus mit Nachdruck. Er wollte sofort eine Unterredung mit Severus, weswegen der seine drei Gäste verabschiedete.

Auf dem Gang fragte Hermine albern, während alle drei nebeneinanderher liefen: „Was war denn eben mit Dumbledore los?"

Schnaubend und mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton sagte Harry: „Weiß du es noch nicht, Hermine? Er glaubt, ich wäre ein neuer, dunkler Lord!"

Draco und Hermine entwich zeitgleich die ungläubige Frage: „WAS?"

Harry nickte versichernd, bevor er erklärte: „Ja, wirklich! Da nur ich so stark war und Voldemort besiegen konnte, glaubt er jetzt, ich würde meine Macht dazu missbrauchen, ein mordlüsterner Irrer zu werden oder so was in der Richtung…" Harry wollte das Thema ins Lächerliche ziehen, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke daran schmerzte, auf diese Weise beschuldigt zu werden. Dieses Mal schnaufte Draco ungläubig, bevor Harry versicherte: „Doch wirklich! Wahrscheinlich denkt er, ich würde bereits meine eigene Armee aufstellen und ihr beide und Severus wärt meine ersten Anhänger, denen ich mein Symbol auf die Haut brenne."

Frech auflachend erwiderte Draco: „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Harry, aber wenn du jemanden für deine Sache rekrutierst, würdest du ihm höchstens eine Kette aus Gänseblümchen um den Hals legen…" Hier mussten Hermine und Harry lachen, obwohl das Thema an sich so ernst war.

Susan hatte keine Zeit, Draco zu kontaktieren, bevor sie sich auf ins St. Mungos machte. Man hatte ihr eine eilige Eule geschickt und ihr mitgeteilt, dass Mr. Malfoy in der Nacht seinen Zimmergenossen und eine Schwester angefallen hätte, weswegen man ihn unbedingt loswerden wollte.

Aufgebracht schnappte sie sich den Professor und fragte: „Was soll heute Nacht geschehen sein?" Der Professor erklärte ihr, dass man Lucius Malfoy neben einer schwer verwundeten Schwester Marie hockend aufgefunden hatte und dass dessen Zimmergenosse beinahe durch ein Kissen erstickt wäre. „Das glaub ich nicht. Tut mir leid, Professor, aber das glaube ich nicht! Ich will Schwester Marie sprechen!" Der Professor erklärte daraufhin, dass man sie in ein Koma versetzen musste, damit sich ihr Körper von dem Messerstich erholen konnte. „Ein Messerstich?", fragte Susan ungläubig und der Professor nickte nur. „Hat man die Waffe gefunden?", fragte sie mit Dringlichkeit, woraufhin der Mann verneinte. „Dann möchte ich sofort mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen!", forderte sie mit strenger Stimme.

Lucius lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Man hatte ihn, als endlich Hilfe gekommen war, von Schwester Maries Körper weggerissen, als wäre er dafür verantwortlich, dass sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Bald darauf wurde ihm klar, dass die Medimagier ihn tatsächlich für den Angreifer hielten, denn sie gingen sehr grob mit ihm um. Letztendlich hatte man ihn auf dem Bett fixiert, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Hände und Füße, sowie Oberkörper waren mit magischen Gurten befestigt, so dass er sich nicht einmal mehr die Nase kratzen konnte. Selbst in Askaban hatte er sich nie so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt.

Immer wieder ging er das durch, was er erlebt hatte – die Geräusche seines Zimmergenossen, die Schritte, sein Fausthieb in ein bärtiges Gesicht. Die Krönung war der Fußtritt in die Weichteile des Angreifers und dessen klägliches Wimmern. Bei der Kraft, mit der er zugetreten hatte, würde es Lucius nicht überraschen, wenn der Täter sich kurze Zeit später übergeben hätte. So ein Schmerz zog sich vom Schritt hinauf bis in die Magengegend und brachte die dortigen Muskeln zur Kontraktion. Ja, der Angreifer hatte gelitten und Lucius fühlte sich deswegen sogar ein wenig wohler.

Eine bekannte, aufgebrachte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er Miss Bones sagen hörte: „Mr. Malfoy! Ist das wahr? Haben Sie die beiden Menschen angegriffen?"

„Nein!", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Gleich darauf fügte er an: „Ich habe heute Nacht EINEN Menschen abgewehrt und der hatte einen Bart! Und jetzt wahrscheinlich auch eine Stimme, mit der er einige Oktaven höher spricht!"

Er hörte, wie Miss Bones erleichtert ausatmete und er wusste, dass sie ihm glaubte. Warum sollte er auch so einen Mist veranstalten, wenn seine momentane Situation recht gut aussah? Er hatte immerhin nicht nur die Hoffnung, bald wieder sehen zu können, sondern auch Hafterlass zu erhalten, was ihm erlauben würde, mit seiner Frau zusammenleben zu können. „Von mir aus können Sie Veritaserum bei mir anwenden! Oder besser noch, die Erinnerung an die heutige Nacht aus meinem Gedächtnis holen, aber die wird wohl etwas… dunkel sein!", sagte Lucius fast ein wenig sarkastisch.

Eine ganze Weile lang sagte Miss Bones nichts, aber Lucius hörte, wie sie sich einen Stuhl an sein Bett zog und darauf Platz nahm. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, der nicht davon ausging, dass er heute Nacht zwei Menschen angefallen hatte. Trotzdem er am Bett fixiert war – hilflos war – brachte ihm ihre Anwesenheit Erleichterung.

Er erinnerte sich an den Duft von Lavendel, den er an der bewegungslosen Schwester wahrgenommen hatte und den er immer mit Schwester Marie in Zusammenhang brachte. Mit leiser Stimme fragte Mr. Malfoy in den Raum hinein: „Wie… Wie geht es Schwester Marie?" Als keine Antwort kam, schilderte er: „Ich glaube, ich habe Blut an meiner rechten Hand gefühlt. Ihr Puls war… schwach! Wie geht es ihr? Sie hat es überstanden oder? Ich meine, das hier ist doch ein Hospital! Man hat sie schnell gefunden und konnte sie sofort behandeln, richtig?"

Über Schwester Marie wusste Susan wenig, weshalb sie erwiderte: „Man hat mir nur gesagt, dass man sie ins Koma versetzt hat, damit ihr Körper sich erholen kann. Sie hat einen Messerstich erlitten…"

„Einen Messerstich?", unterbrach Lucius ungläubig. „Wieso ein Messer? Wenn der Eindringling in erster Linie meinen Zimmergenossen ausschalten wollte, wäre doch wohl ein netter, kleiner Fluch angemessen gewesen. Und wenn ein Fluch wegen der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht möglich gewesen wäre, warum ihn dann mit einem Kissen malträtieren, wo doch ein Messer zur Auswahl stand?"

Aufgrund von Susans Nachfrage schilderte Lucius alles, was sich nachts zugetragen hatte – vom Aufwachen durch die Geräusche bis hin zu dem Moment, als man Lucius am Bett fixierte. Mit diesen Informationen verließ Susan das Krankenzimmer und suchte den Professor auf.

„Professor Puddle, ich verlange, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht mehr am Bett fixiert wird. Ich habe meine Gründe, ihm zu glauben, dass er unschuldig ist. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er einen bärtigen Mann in die Flucht geschlagen hat, der in erste Linie den Patienten ermorden wollte, der sich in seinem Zimmer befindet!", sagte Susan mit ihrer bürokratischen Stimme.

Professor Puddle schien sehr aufgebracht und erklärte: „Die Schwestern haben Angst vor ihm! Sie glauben, er würde sie anfallen, wenn sie sich ihm nähern. Ich kann das nicht…"

Unterbrechend forderte Susan: „Dann ist es mehr als nur wichtig, die Zeugenaussage von Schwester Marie einzuholen. Wann denken Sie, ist sie ansprechbar?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht genau…", stotterte der Professor, weshalb Susan ihn aufforderte, ihn zu Schwester Marie und ihrem behandelnden Heiler zu bringen.

Am Abend traf Harry während seines Spazierganges mit dem Hund auf Ginny, die sich 'zufällig' an der Brücke aufhielt. „Ginny… Du darfst um diese Zeit gar nicht mehr draußen sein!", sagte er gespielt empört, woraufhin sie kindisch kichern musste.

„Du verpfeifst mich nicht oder Harry?", flehte sie mit unschuldiger Miene.

Mit ihr umzugehen fiel ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr so schwer wie früher. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nicht nur einige Schüler, sondern auch eine Handvoll Lehrer hatten durchaus mitbekommen, dass Harry und Ginny bereits eine Weile miteinander flirteten. Plötzlich klangen ihm wieder Severus' Worte in den Ohren, der gesagt hatte, er solle sie und sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, weshalb Harry bedrückt erklärte: „Ginny, es gibt da Gesetze gegen…"

Doch sie unterbrach ihn und vollendete neckisch seinen Satz: „…gegen das gemeinsame Spazierengehen mit einem Hund?" Harry lächelte, als er sich von ihr abwandte und die Brücke betrat. Mit einem Blick forderte er sie auf, ihm zu folgen.

So viel Spaß hatte Harry lange nicht mehr, als er mit ihr über eine große Wiese schlenderte. Es schien plötzlich, als hätten sie sich nie voneinander getrennt. Diese Zufriedenheit, die er das erste Mal nach Voldemorts Tod verspürt hatte, wurde durch Ginnys Anwesenheit nicht, wie sonst, durch Trübsinn ersetzt, sondern durch pure Liebe. Sie hingen wie Kletten aneinander, während sie spazierengingen und sich wie Fünfklässler schmutzige Witze ins Ohr flüsterten und dabei giggelten.

Einen Moment lang blieben sie stehen und blickten in die Sterne. „Da ist der große Hund!", sagte Ginny verzückt und lachte herzhaft auf, als Harry um sich blickte und fragte, welchen Hund sie meinte. „Nicht auf dem Boden, Harry!", sagte sie lachend, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und demonstrativ nach oben in den Sternenhimmel blickte. Als auch Harry ebenfalls nach oben schaute, sagte sie: „Da! Der hellste Stern im Sternbild des großen Hundes. Der Hundsstern!"

Harry nickte und flüsterte: „Sirius!"

„Ja, genau…", sagte sie mit noch leiserer Stimme, bevor beide ihre Blicke von den Gestirnen abwandten und sie sich verliebt anschauten.

„Deine Augen sind auch wie Sterne, Ginny!", hauchte er ihr verzückt entgegen, während sie noch immer nahe bei ihm stand und ihre Arme sich allmählich um seinen Hals herum verengten, so dass ihre Köpfe sich langsam näherten. Wispernd öffnete er ihr sein Herz und gestand: „Man möchte sie immer nur ansehen, weil sie so sehr funkeln. Mein Augenstern..."

Und wie aus heiterem Himmel standen sie plötzlich auf der Wiese und küssten sich leidenschaftlich, als wollten sie die vielen Jahre der Trennung in wenigen Minuten aufholen.

Nachdem Harry wieder klar denken konnte, klang ihm erneut Severus' Ratschlag in seinen Ohren, weshalb er den Kuss langsam beendete. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, nicht wieder über ihre verführerischen und vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen herzufallen. Ihr Schlafzimmerblick hätte ihn fast erneut in Versuchung geführt, aber er hielt sich zurück und erklärte nochmals, dieses mal jedoch mit heiserer Stimme: „Wir werden Probleme bekommen, wenn das jemand erfährt, Ginny. Ich bereue es nicht, keinesfalls, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du von der Schule fliegst und ich gleich mit!"

Verträumt lächelnd nickte sie, während sie ihre Finger durch seine schwarzen, wirren Haare gleiten ließ und sie noch mehr durcheinander brachte. Verständnisvoll erwiderte sie: „Ja Harry, ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid, falls ich dich in eine Situation gebracht habe, die dich zwischen zwei Stühlen stehen lässt. Vielleicht könnten wir aber… am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende zusammen…?" Lächelnd stimmte er zu, bevor er ihr einen unschuldigen Kuss auf den Mund schenkte und mit ihr wieder zurück zum Schloss ging.

Durch ihre lockere Unterhaltung auf dem Rückweg vergaß Ginny völlig, dass sie als Schülerin, auch wenn sie erwachsen war, um diese Zeit nicht mehr auf den Gängen umherzuwandern hatte, weswegen sie beim Anblick von Professor Snape und Professor Sinistra erst einen Moment benötigte, um die Situation zu begreifen. Ihr Lächeln verblasste, als sie sich darüber klar zu werden schien, dass sie jetzt mit Sicherheit Punkte verlieren würde.

Professor Sinistra blickte Ginny kurz mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln an und schaute dann weg, ganz so, als würde sie die Schülerin gar nicht sehen. Snape hingegen kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, aber seine Wut schien eher Harry zu gelten, den er mit seinem Todesblick zurechtweisen wollte. An Ginny gewandt sagte Professor Snape leise und mit kühlem Ton: „Miss Weasley, Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass Sie nach der Sperrstunde hier nichts zu suchen haben. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Strafarbeit mit Filch haben Sie sich dafür eingehandelt. Jetzt machen Sie schon und gehen Sie in Ihr Haus!"

Ginny spurte ohne Widerrede und hoffte von Herzen, dass Harry keine Probleme bekommen würde. Nachdem sie gegangen war, gesellte sich Harry tief luftholend mit dem Hund zu Severus und Aurora, die er mit den Worten begrüßte: „Guten Abend, Aurora! Ihre Stunde fängt gleich an?"

„Guten Abend, Harry. Ja, Sie haben Recht und ich muss jetzt auch bereits los. Ich habe völlig die Zeit vergessen." Sie drehte sich zu Severus und sagte: „Danke für das interessante Gespräch, Severus." Bei Harry verabschiedete sie sich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln und einem freundlichen Kopfnicken, bevor sie den Weg zum Astronomieturm einschlug.

Böse starrte Severus seinen jungen Kollegen an, der mit glühenden Wangen und unverkennbar rotgeküssten Lippen verlegen zu Boden blickte, doch Severus sagte nichts. Stattdessen nahm er seinem Kollegen die Leine aus der Hand und verschwand wortlos in Richtung Kerker, worüber Harry froh war, denn eine Standpauke hätte er jetzt nicht ertragen. Nicht jetzt, wo sich alles für ihn zum Guten wenden wollte. Nicht jetzt, wo Ginny wieder _seine_ Ginny war.


	48. Farben in der Dunkelheit

Vor dem Frühstück folgte die Standpauke, der Harry gestern Abend entgangen war, denn Severus sagte mit strenger Stimme, als Harry eigentlich nur den Hund abholen wollte: „Bringen Sie mich nicht noch einmal in so eine Situation, Harry! Sie können von Glück reden, dass Aurora Ihnen offenbar wohlgesonnen ist, aber wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre – Filch oder ein anderer Lehrer! Nicht auszudenken. Es war ganz offensichtlich, was Sie beide getrieben haben und… wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich mit Einzelheiten vertraut zu machen!" Harry schloss seinen Mund schnell wieder, den er geöffnet hatte, um Severus zu unterbrechen. Kleinlaut entschuldigte sich Harry, bevor er mit dem Hund nach draußen ging und er sich im Nachhinein darüber ärgerte, wieso Severus es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, dass er sich wie ein frühreifer Teenager fühlte, der von einem Lehrer beim Knutschen erwischt worden war.

Man hatte Susan sofort benachrichtigt, nachdem Schwester Marie aus dem künstlichen Koma geweckt worden war. Zusammen mit Kingsley begab sie sich sofort ins Hospital, um der Zeugin einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Susan mit freundlicher Stimme. Schwester Marie sah recht munter aus, wenn auch etwas blass um die Nase.

„Danke, es geht mir gut. Sie sind sicher Miss Bones!", sagte sie mit zarter Stimme, woraufhin Susan sich selbst und ihren Kollegen vorstellte.

Nach der Begrüßung verlor Susan keine Zeit und fragte ohne Umschweife: „War es Mr. Malfoy, der Sie mit einem Messer verletzt hat?"

Ein empörtes Prusten war die erste Reaktion auf diese Frage, bevor Schwester Marie erklärte: „Nein, er hat um Hilfe gerufen und deswegen bin ich sofort ins Zimmer gerannt." Gleich nach diesem Satz kam die Erinnerung in ihr hoch, weswegen sie erschreckt einatmete. Susan forderte sie auf zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Da war dieser Mann, der ein Messer gezogen hatte und auf Mr. Malfoy losgehen wollte. Als er mich gesehen hat, war er so flink bei mir, dass ich gar nichts tun konnte. Er hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und stieß mir", sie schüttelte sich kurz, bevor sie weitererzählte, „das Messer in den Bauch. Danach bin ich ohnmächtig geworden und hier aufgewacht."

„Wie sah der Mann aus?", fragte Kingsley mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme, die bei Schwester Marie Wunder wirkte.

Sie dachte nur kurz nach und beschrieb den Mann mit den Worten: „Groß! Er war so groß wie Sie und schlank, fast dürr. Er trug einen Vollbart… konnte sein Gesicht leider nicht gut erkennen. Die Augen waren schmal, aber er kann sie auch nur zusammengekniffen haben. Er trug aber keinen Umhang, sondern eine normale Jacke. Tut mir leid, aber mehr… Es war nur ein so kurzer Moment, wissen Sie. Vielleicht möchten Sie lieber meine Erinnerung daran haben?" Das Angebot nahm Kingsley dankend an.

Mit Kingsley an ihrer Seite marschierte Susan zur Station, auf welcher Mr. Malfoy lag. Von Professor Puddle forderte sie mit recht harschen Worten: „Mr. Malfoy wird ab sofort nicht mehr fixiert! Nach Aussage von Schwester Marie wurde sie von einem Eindringling niedergestreckt. Mr. Malfoy hatte lediglich um Hilfe gerufen und ist an dem Vorfall ansonsten unbeteiligt, beziehungsweise ist er genauso ein Opfer, wie sein Zimmergenosse oder die Schwester."

Aufgrund von Shacklebolts Anwesenheit wollte Professor Puddle sich nicht sträuben. Puddle begleitete beide in Malfoys Krankenzimmer und entfernte wortlos die Gurte, die den Patienten bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatten. Die erste Bewegung, die Mr. Malfoy daraufhin ausführte war, dass er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte und er sich mit der anderen an der Nase kratzte. Ansonsten machte er nichts. Nachdem Susan den Professor aufgefordert hatte, sie mit dem Patienten allein zu lassen, war Puddle gegangen.

„Mr. Malfoy? Ich habe mit Schwester Marie gesprochen und sie hat Ihre Version bestätigt, dass ein weiterer Mann im Zimmer anwesend war!", sagte Susan zuversichtlich, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. „Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie vorsichtig, woraufhin er nur seinen Kopf abwandte. Nochmals nannte sie seinen Namen, während sie ihn vorsichtig am Oberarm berührte.

Jetzt reagierte er und zwar äußerst gereizt, indem er brüllte: „Fassen Sie mich nicht an, Sie…" Was er auch sagen wollte, er verkniff es sich.

Über seine Reaktion sichtlich irritiert war Susan einen Schritt von ihm gewichen, bevor sie fragte: „Mr. Malfoy, es ist doch alles in Ordnung? Ihnen wird kein Vorwurf…"

Doch er unterbrach sie mit barscher Stimme: „Lassen Sie mich allein!"

Wieder fasste er sich an seinen Bauch und es schien fast so, als hätte er Schmerzen, weshalb sie fragte: „Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl? Bereitet Ihnen etwas…"

Shacklebolt bemerkte, wie Susan zusammenzuckte, als Mr. Malfoy fauchte: „Verschwinden Sie sofort!"

Er wollte sich auf dem Bett aufrichten und zog dabei Luft durch die Zähne ein, weswegen Susan dieses Mal bestimmender sagte: „Sie haben doch Schmerzen – ich bin doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Erzählen Sie endlich, was geschehen ist!"

Mit Entrüstung in der Stimme antwortete Lucius endlich, während er mit leichten Streichelbewegungen über dem Bauch versuchte, den Schmerz zu lindern: „Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, aber zwei Herren waren offenbar der Meinung, Schwester Marie rächen zu müssen…"

Über diese Aussage sehr besorgt fragte Susan: „Was hat man Ihnen angetan?" Shacklebolt beobachtete weiterhin still das Szenario und blickte derweil einmal hinüber zu dem identitätslosen Patienten.

Vor Wut zitternd versicherte Mr. Malfoy: „Selbst in Askaban hat sich niemals ein Wärter dazu herabgelassen, mich zu schlagen, aber hier, in einem ach so noblen Hospital, da machen sich zwei Männer über mich her. Äußerst mutig, einen gefesselten, blinden Mann auch noch zu knebeln und…" Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, weshalb er mit seiner Schilderung innehielt.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Susan zaghaft, doch Mr. Malfoy zögerte sehr, sehr lange, bevor er letztendlich nachgab und sein Oberteil lüftete. Erschrocken hielt sich Susan eine Hand vor den Mund, denn Mr. Malfoys Oberkörper, besonders aber die Bauchgegend, war nicht nur mit blauen und grünen Flecken übersäht, sondern teilweise auch mit blutunterlaufenen Stellen versehen, die großflächigen Quetschungen ähnelten. Es schien, als sei Mr. Malfoy mehrmals mit einem Gegenstand geschlagen worden. Die bunten Farben der Flecken auf seinem Bauch zeichneten sich kontrastreich auf der vornehm blassen Haut ab.

Von seinen Wunden schockiert beteuerte Susan: „Ich werde dagegen etwas unternehmen. Misshandlungen werde ich nicht dulden!"

Sarkastisch entgegnete er: „Schmeißen Sie sich für mich nur nicht so ins Zeug, Miss Bones. Sie vergessen wohl, dass ich nur ein Todesser bin. Wahrscheinlich hab ich es nicht anders verdient!"

„Ich werde körperliche Misshandlung nicht erlauben! Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind…", sagte Susan, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde.

Mr. Malfoy sagte höhnend: „Ich bin nur ein Gefangener, um den Sie sich kümmern, Miss Bones. Vergessen Sie das nicht! Sie brauchen nicht zu denken, ich sähe Sie womöglich als zukünftige Schwiegertochter… Merlin bewahre! Für mich sind Sie lediglich eine Ministeriumsangestellte, mit deren Hilfe ich vielleicht aus Askaban herauskommen werde und nichts anderes! Und das – ausschließlich das – ist der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch mit Ihnen rede!"

Dieses Mal hatte er sie tief getroffen. Ihre Augen füllten sich so schnell mit Tränen, dass sie sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. Als ihre Lippen zu beben begannen, legte Kingsley stärkend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sich nicht dafür schämend, nun eine Schwäche zu zeigen, sagte sie hörbar bewegt und mit wenig Kraft in der Stimme: „Ich werde trotzdem dafür sorgen, dass das nicht wieder passieren wird, Mr. Malfoy."

Auf dem Flur fing sich Susan sehr schnell. Sie suchte Professor Puddle auf und erklärte ihm so laut und drohend, dass die umstehenden Schwestern jedes Wort verstehen konnten: „Wenn ich von Mr. Malfoy noch ein einziges Mal zu hören bekomme, dass er hier schlecht behandelt, ja sogar misshandelt wurde, dann werden alle, die hier auf dieser Station arbeiten, für einige Tage Bekanntschaft mit den Zellen in Askaban machen, ist das klar!" Susan wusste, dass die tratschenden Schwestern dafür sorgen würden, dass jeder Angestellte von ihrer Drohung hören würde. Nichtsdestotrotz beantragte sie beim Minister persönlich einen vertrauenswürdigen Angestellten aus dem Ministerium, der für Malfoys Sicherheit auf der Station sorgen sollte, welcher ihr prompt genehmigt wurde.

Lucius schlief erst sehr spät ein. Zu schlimm war die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht und an den Schmerz, den man ihm zugefügt hatte. Wehrlos musste er alles ertragen, was die beiden unbekannten Medimagier mit ihm getan hatten, weil sie ihn für den Angreifer ihrer Kollegin hielten, doch irgendwann schlief er endlich ein.

Als Lucius seine Augen öffnete, schaute er in die strahlend blauen seiner Frau, die ihn böse anblickte. Ungläubig fragte er: „Zissa?" Dann freute er sich, sie so klar vor sich sehen zu können. Er konnte alles sehen! Da war der kostbare, rote Wandteppich, den seine Schwiegereltern Cygnus und Druella Black ihnen zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatten und dort hinten in der Vitrine, da waren auch die beiden prunkvollen Fabergé-Eier, welche ihnen von Orion und Walpurga Black als Souvenir ihrer Russlandreise mitgebracht wurden. Beide hatten köstlich amüsiert ihre Geschichte wiedergegeben, wie sie einem dämlichen Muggel diese Inbegriffe höchster Goldschmiedekunst billig aus dem Ärmel geleiert hatten. Da stand auf dem Sideboard die blau-goldene Spieldose, die Bellatrix hat anfertigen lassen, um ihrer Schwester zum Geburtstag einen großen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, wusste Lucius, dass er träumen musste, denn er konnte doch in Wirklichkeit gar nichts sehen.

Wieder blickte er zu seiner Frau hinüber, die noch immer sehr missgelaunt schien, bevor sie leise zischelnd sagte: „Du wirst heute Abend nicht dort hingehen!"

Die Erkenntnis, nur zu träumen, wurde von der Situation, die er momentan erlebte, komplett verdrängt, so dass er sich tatsächlich in Narzissas Gegenwart dachte. Er wusste, auf was seine Frau ansprach, weshalb er beteuerte: „Ich muss heute Abend dort hin, Narzissa!"

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihre zittrige Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und noch viel leiser als zuvor, aber mit sehr viel mehr Entschiedenheit sagte: „Du wirst dort nicht hingehen!"

Aufbrausend erwiderte Lucius: „Lord Voldemort rechnet mit mir! Ich kann nicht einfach behaupten, dass ich leider unpässlich wäre…"

„Geh zu Severus und bring ihn dazu, Riddle davon zu überzeugen, dass er deine Hilfe bei der Herstellung dieses… abscheulichen Trankes benötigt!", suggerierte seine Frau mit bebender Stimme.

Für einen Moment überlegte Lucius, ob er das tun sollte, doch dann antwortete er: „Der Lord wird dahinter kommen! Ich bin nicht gut genug in Okklumentik, Liebes. Nicht so gut wie Severus!"

„Deswegen soll ja auch Severus ihn darum bitten, dich von dieser Gräueltat heute Abend zu befreien!", konterte Narzissa. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, aber es fielen ihm keine Gegenargumente ein.

Seine Frau nutzte seine innere Zerrissenheit und ging hinüber zum Kinderbettchen, um den fast eineinhalb Jahre alten Draco auf den Arm zu nehmen, der daraufhin fröhlich glucksend erwachte. Als Lucius wieder zu ihr hinüberblickte, formte sich aufgrund des herzerweichenden Bildes, den seine wunderschöne Frau und der lang ersehnte Sohn abgab, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, doch Narzissas Gesicht blieb ernst und ihre Züge schienen so hart, wie die Antlitze der in Stein gemeißelten Göttinnen der Griechen – und genauso schön.

Den kleinen, verschlafenen Jungen ihrem Mann entgegenhaltend, sagte sie mit leiser, doch dieses Mal hörbar zitternder Stimme: „Dein Sohn, Lucius, ist fast in dem gleichen Alter! Würdest du ihn auch umbringen, wenn Riddle das von dir verlangen würde?" Natürlich würde er das nicht, dachte Lucius, weswegen er verschämt zu Boden blickte. Narzissa drückte den Jungen an ihre zierliche Brust und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das blonde Haar. Ihren Mann danach scharf anblickend erklärte sie: „Ich mag nicht viel von diesen Halbblütern halten, aber niemals – niemals! – würde ich deren Kinder morden! Niemals, Lucius!"

Mit Daumen und Mittelfinger einer Hand massierte er seine Schläfen, während er nach einer anderen Lösung suche. Was sollte er nur tun? Lord Voldemort würde ihn büßen lassen, wenn er heute Abend nicht erscheinen würde. Mit hilfesuchendem Blick wandte er sich an Narzissa, die daraufhin ermutigend wiederholte: „Geh zu Severus, mein Liebster! Er wird dir helfen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn du es nicht tust, dann wirst du mich und ihn", sie schaukelte Draco in ihrem Arm, bevor sie fortfuhr, „nicht mehr antreffen, wenn du dieses Haus wieder betrittst! Ich möchte keinen Kindsmörder zum Gemahl haben!" In ihrer sonst so klangvollen Sprechweise war ein Hauch von Ekel zu vernehmen, den man sonst nur wahrnahm, wenn sie über die von ihr so verabscheuten Tierwesen sprach.

Mit gebrochener Stimme sagte Lucius: „Lord Voldemort wird es herausbekommen und er wird uns alle dafür bestrafen!"

Doch sie erwiderte zuversichtlich: „Nein, das wird er nicht! Wenn du von Severus zurückkommst, werde ich deine Gedanken manipulieren und die Erinnerung an heute so tief in deinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben, dass niemand – nicht einmal Riddle – so leicht daran kommen wird. Du weißt, dass ich sehr gut darin bin. Allenfalls in deinen Träumen wird die Erinnerung an heute erhalten bleiben."

Zustimmend nickte Lucius, bevor er zu seiner Frau hinüber ging und erst ihr und dann seinem Sohn einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Bevor er zu Severus aufbrach, um ihn um das zu bitten, was Narzissa ihm nahe legte, sagte seine Frau noch, während sich von ihm abgewandt hatte: „Ich möchte dich noch wissen lassen, dass Riddle Draco und mich nie bekommen wird, auch wenn er dich in seinen Fängen hat! Ich würde alles tun, um Draco zu schützen, Lucius… Alles!"

Wieder wurde sich Lucius nur kurz darüber bewusst, dass er träumen musste, bevor die leise, ermattete Stimme von Severus ihn erneut in das Geschehen eintauchen ließ, als würde sich jetzt in diesem Moment alles abspielen. „Lucius?", fragte Severus, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Lord Voldemort hat zugestimmt. Du wirst mir heute zur Hand gehen. Es war leicht, ihn zu überzeugen. Du warst in Zaubertränken der Beste deines Jahrgangs!", sagte Severus gleichgültig und etwas erschöpft klingend.

Bedrückt setzten sich beide um einen blubbernden Kessel, dessen grünsilberner Inhalt einen fauligen Gestank verbreitete. Severus forschte an einem Zaubertrank, der die zombiehaften Inferi, die Lord Voldemort eines Tages einzusetzen gedachte, körperlich für lange Zeit nicht verwesen lassen sollte. Testobjekte befanden sich bereits im Keller des von Voldemort zur Verfügung gestellten Hauses. Dumpfe, unmenschliche Laute waren aus den Tiefen des Gemäuers zu vernehmen, so dass ihm und selbst Severus eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

„Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn! Das ist abartig!", sagte Lucius angeekelt. Severus blickte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an, doch seine Gemütslage blieb unergründlich. Lucius sah ihm an, dass sein Freund sich offenbar nicht sicher war, ob er ihm trauen durfte. Vielleicht würde Severus denken, es wäre ein Test vom Dunklen Lord, um dessen Loyalität zu überprüfen? Würde Severus lediglich mit einem leichten Kopfnicken seiner Aussage zustimmen, Lord Voldemort würde gefährliche und wahnwitzige Ideen verfolgen, wäre es seine Pflicht, den Dunklen Lord über Severus' Meinung zu unterrichten. Doch Severus erwiderte gar nichts, woraufhin Lucius leise weitermurmelte.

„Warum sollte ich dich eigentlich zu mir holen? Was gibt es denn heute, weshalb du es vorziehst, diesen Gestank einzuatmen?", fragte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme, während er eine Zutat in den Kessel warf.

Nervös antwortete Lucius, der Severus etwas mehr traute als der offenbar ihm: „Ach, Narzissa hat das von mir verlangt, denn sonst… Sie hat gedroht, mich zu verlassen, wenn ich heute Abend mitgehe. Bitte, Severus! Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Lord Voldemort nicht treu wäre. Das musst du mir glauben, aber ich…" Lucius hielt inne, bevor er mit einem anderen Thema fortfuhr: „Weißt du, Severus… Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich schleunigst verschwinden!"

Lucius ahnte, dass Severus von einer Treueprüfung ausgehen würde, denn der erwiderte sauer klingend und mit schmieriger Stimme: „Möchtest du, dass ich Lord Voldemort davon berichte, wie verräterisch du dich äußerst? Oder willst du etwa mich in eine Falle locken, um ihm das gleiche über mich zu berichten?"

Ungläubig starrte Lucius seinen alten Freund an. Seit Severus und andere seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden nun zu den Todessern gehörten, konnte niemand mehr dem anderen voll vertrauen. Doch Severus… ihm wollte er trauen. Warum sonst hätte er ihm diesen Gefallen erwiesen, heute bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen?

Selbstsicher erklärte Lucius: „Ich mein es ernst, Severus! Du hast keine Frau und keine Kinder… Du brauchst nur um das eigene Leben zu fürchten. Wäre ich in deiner Situation, dann würde ich dem Lord den Rücken kehren und…"

„Sei still, Lucius!", zischelte Severus gefährlich leise und blickte sich um, als würde er befürchten, beobachtet zu werden.

Lucius ließ sich jedoch nicht den Mund verbieten, denn er offenbarte: „Severus! Das alles hier ist doch der reine Wahnsinn, aber du kannst gehen und musst dich um niemanden sorgen. Bei Merlin, tu es doch einfach! Voldemorts Absichten waren früher noch eindrucksvoll und ruhmreich, doch jetzt…? Er ist ein wahnsinniger Irrer, der…"

„GENUG!", belferte Severus.

Eindringlich machte Lucius ihm klar: „Verdammt! Du hast doch miterlebt, wie schwierig es für uns war, endlich mit einem Kind gesegnet zu werden. Ich werde Dracos und Narzissas Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen – nur deshalb muss ich bei ihm bleiben, aber du…"

Der Kinderwunsch von Lucius und Narzissa, die beide ausgesprochen jung geheiratet hatten, stellte sich erst nach sehr langer Zeit ein. Narzissa erlitt vier Fehlgeburten, bevor die Schwangerschaft mit Draco ungefährlich schien und trotzdem war Lucius aus lauter Angst mit ihr bei jedem Wehwehchen sofort ins Hospital gegangen, auch wenn sie nur nebenbei erwähnt hatte, unter Kopfschmerzen zu leiden. Sein Sohn bedeutete ihm alles und Severus wusste das. Es war seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund im letzten Jahr sogar sichtlich eine Ehre, als er während eines festlichen Anlasses vor versammelter Gästeschar von Narzissa darum gebeten wurde, der Pate des blonden Babys zu werden. Nachdem Narzissa ihm den kleinen Draco in den Arm gelegt hatte, griff das Baby sofort mit seiner winzigen Hand nach der großen Hakennase und gluckste dabei so fröhlich, dass es selbst Severus zum Lächeln brachte.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was für heute Abend geplant ist…", stichelte Severus, woraufhin er zunächst kräftig schlucken musste.

Nur zögerlich, weil er wusste, dass es Severus nicht kalt lassen würde, schilderte Lucius stockend und mit einigen Pausen: „Nachdem du… Lord Voldemort von der… von der Prophezeiung erzählt hattest, hat er einen… na ja… einen Entschluss gefasst." Gespannt horchte sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad auf, als er weitererzählte: „Er denkt, dass er den Jungen gefunden hat!"

Ungläubig schnaufte Severus, während er belustigt beide Mundwinkel nach oben zog und sanft den Kopf schüttelte. Lucius wusste, dass Severus selbst die Prophezeiung nicht für bare Münze nahm und nur einmal hatte er ihm gegenüber erwähnt, dass er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum Lord Voldemort dem ganzen Aberglauben so viel Bedeutung beimaß. Das war eine gefährliche Meinungsäußerung, die sein Freund da von sich gegeben hatte, doch Lucius hatte niemals auch nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese Information an den Dunklen Lord weiterzugeben.

Ganz allmählich wurde das Gesicht seines Freundes wie in Zeitlupe sehr ernst, nachdem Lucius' Worte und die bitterernste Situation, die sich dahinter verbarg, sich ihm als Realität offenbarten. Severus wurde leichenfahl, nachdem sich Ernüchterung in ihm niedergeschlagen hatte und er einen Moment später aufgewühlt fragte: „Das ist nicht dein ernst?" Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass die Prophezeiung sich tatsächlich erfüllen sollte. Lucius nickte ihm nur zögerlich zu, bevor Severus von ihm wissen wollte: „Und wen hat er auserwählt, dieser abergläubische…" Er verkniff sich die Beleidigung und erwartete gespannt eine Antwort.

Es fiel Lucius schwer, Severus jetzt in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte in der Schule miterlebt, wie sehr sein schwarzhaariger Freund damals gelitten hatte, weshalb er mit abgewandten Gesicht und sehr leiser Stimme antwortete: „Lord Voldemort glaubt, dass es dieses Potter-Baby ist."

„WAS?", schrie Severus erregt, der sonst nie seine Beherrschung zu verlieren schien. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem Zittern übermannt und Lucius bemerkte, dass Severus verzweifelt nachzudenken schien.

In dem Moment, als sein Freund zur Tür hinausstürmen wollte, hielt Lucius ihn fest und schimpfte: „Bleib hier, du Narr! Wenn er dich sieht, sind wir alle in Gefahr! Du, ich, Narzissa… Draco! Du bleibst schön hier, mein Freund!"

Als Lucius die geballte Faust auf sich zufliegen sah, schreckte er aus seinem Traum hoch und er schrie und schrie, weil er nicht sehen konnte, wo er war.


	49. Wolfsbanntrank

usa-ani: Kannst uns glauben – Harry wird sich noch richtig hinter Severus' Geheimnis klemmen! Heiraten wäre sicherlich die ungefährlichste Lösung für Harry und Ginny, da hast du völlig Recht.

Mitleid mit Lucius? Haben wir das wirklich geschafft… :-) Ist mit diesem Charakter nicht wirklich leicht, Mitleid zu erwecken, weil er eben weiterhin sein arrogantes Gehabe an den Tag legt – trotz seiner Blindheit. Das heißt für uns aber wieder, dass wir es geschafft haben, Lucius „IC" zu schreiben, denn würde er eine Halbblüterin mal eben als Schwiegertochter anerkennen, wäre das reichlich „OOC".

DKub: Danke für deine Review! Mit Begriffen wie „beeindruckend, spannend, gefühlvoll und empfehlenswert" darfst du dir unserer Dankbarkeit sicher sein :-) Freut uns wirklich, dass es dir gefällt. Muggelchen schreibt ja mittlerweile den Löwenanteil und ich, John, werfe ab und an mal einige Ideen mit ein.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ernüchtert blickte Remus in den Spiegel, nachdem er aus dem entspannenden Bad gestiegen war. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sanft über die nicht mehr verkrusteten, sondern durch das heiße Wasser aufgeweichten Stellen an seinen Mundwinkeln, doch er zog die Hand sofort wieder weg. Jede Berührung löste einen unerträglichen Juckreiz aus. So elend, wie er aussah, konnte er sich nicht zeigen, weswegen er sich dazu entschloss, nachher für seinen Besuch in Hogwarts wieder den Verhüllungszauber über sein Gesicht zu legen. Nicht viele Zauberer waren imstande, den von ihm selbst verbesserten Zauber überhaupt zu bemerkten, doch natürlich musste gerade Severus während der Verlobungsfeier Notiz davon nehmen. Die Schüler, denen er in wenigen Stunden über den Weg laufen könnte, würden sicherlich nicht bemerken, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte.

Den Kopf etwas zur Seite legend inspizierte Remus die Wunden hinter seinen Ohren und am Hals. Dort war der Schorf abgeplatzt und hatte somit das rohe Fleisch freigelegt, was äußerst schmerzhaft war. Er griff zu der Salbe, die Nymphadora ihm gegeben hatte und tauchte Zeige- und Mittelfinger hinein, so dass er großzügig seine Wunden behandeln konnte. In erste Linie half diese Creme jedoch nur gegen den Juckreiz und nicht gegen den Ausschlag an sich, aber etwas anderes konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Mit Wehmut dachte er an den Zaubertränkemeister, von dem er in den letzten Jahren immer seinen Wolfsbanntrank erhalten hatte. Barnaby Belby, ein entfernter Verwandter von dem Erfinder des Wolfsbanntranks Damocles Belby, hatte sich bisher um ihn gekümmert, bis der kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort mit trauriger Stimme zu ihm sagte: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mr. Lupin. Ich werde mich aus dem Geschäft zurückziehen müssen. Ich war bei meinen vielen Experimenten unachtsam und habe mich selbst Jahr für Jahr vergiftet. Gesundheitlich fühle ich mich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, meine Apotheke weiterzuführen, geschweige denn, Tränke zu brauen. Meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit ist leider nicht mehr die alte und ich möchte nicht riskieren, Ihnen einen vermasselten Trank ohne jegliche Wirkung zu brauen. Ich würde es tun, wenn ich es weiterhin könnte, aber", Barnaby hatte innegehalten und beschämt zu Boden geblickt, bevor er fortfuhr, „es geht einfach nicht mehr. Es tut mir so leid!"

Remus war im ersten Moment mehr von der Tatsache betroffen, dass Belby, dem seine Forschung und das Brauen von Tränken mehr als alles andere im Leben bedeutete, seinen Beruf aufgrund seiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit aufgeben musste, weswegen er den gerade mal fünfzig Jahre alten Mann mit herzlichen Worten getröstet hatte. Etwas später, als er Zuhause auf dem Bett saß, da wurde er sich erst im Klaren darüber, dass er nun jemanden finden müsste, der ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen würde. Belby hatte ihm einige Tränkemeister empfohlen, selbst Severus war darunter, doch keinen von denen konnte er sich leisten, weswegen er selbst auf die Suche ging. Das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt gab ihm eine Liste mit Zaubertränkemeistern, die den komplizierten Trank herstellen konnten. Nur den, der ganz unten auf der Liste stand, konnte Remus sich leisten.

Einmal tief ein- und ausatmend blickte Remus erneut in den Spiegel und betrachtete die Wunden, die er noch mit der Salbe behandeln musste. Wirklich jede Stelle, an der die Haut besonders zart war, war mit dem Ausschlag befallen: die Achselhöhlen, die Armbeugen und Kniekehlen, aber am schlimmsten war es im Intimbereich. Besonders unerträglich brannte die gerötete Haut zwischen seinen Schenkeln, doch dank der Creme verging der Juckreiz recht schnell.

Nach der morgendlichen Prozedur, ein Bad zu nehmen, sich einzucremen, um dann für eine Viertelstunde stehend verweilen zu müssen, damit die Salbe endlich in die Haut eingezogen war, kleidete sich Remus an und begab sich in sein bescheiden eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Um sich etwas aufzuheitern, las er nochmals einen Brief, den er heute Morgen mit einer Eule erhalten hatte. Es war ein Brief vom Hersteller der Schokofrösche. Das Päckchen mit dem Kartenspiel hatte Remus letzte Woche bereits erhalten und er hatte sich so darüber gefreut, dass nicht nur umgehend seine Zustimmung für die Verwendung seines Bilder und seiner persönlichen Daten für das Spiel gegeben hatte, sondern darüber hinaus ein langes Lobschreiben verfasste. Der Brief, der heute gekommen war, stellte eine zwei Seiten lange Antwort auf seinen Dankesbrief dar – ein Dankesbrief auf seinen Dankesbrief! Eigentlich hätte Remus nie damit gerechnet, dass er überhaupt eine Antwort erhalten würde, aber noch weniger rechnete er mit so einer langen und freundlichen.

In Null Komma nichts war er vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker zitierte er in Gedanken seine Lieblingsstelle aus dem langen Brief von heute Morgen: „Über Ihre würdigenden Worte, Mr. Lupin, bin ich so erfreut, dass ich Sie als Ausdruck meines Dankes monatlich mit einer süßen Auswahl aus meinem Hause bedenken möchte." Oh ja, dachte Remus: Schokolade bis zum Abwinken! Wenn er auch sonst nichts zu beißen haben würde, dann hätte er wenigstens Schokolade, über die er herfallen könnte. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich auch mal etwas an Gewicht zunehmen.

Die Worte des Briefes zauberten ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während er durch die Kerker ging. Als er an Severus' Bürotür klopfte, wurde ihm sofort geöffnet.

„Was soll das törichte Grinsen?", fragte Severus ihn etwas argwöhnisch, der offenbar ständig mit einem gemeinen Scherz rechnete, wenn er einem der letzten beiden Rumtreiber gegenüberstand.

„Ich freu mich halt, Severus!", antwortete Remus ehrlich. Severus stutzte und wog ab, über was sich Lupin freuen könnte. Wohl weniger darüber, ihn zu besuchen, sondern eher darüber, den Wolfsbanntrank zu erhalten.

„Treten Sie schon ein, Lupin!", sagte Severus etwas grantig.

„Hallo Remus!", grüßte Hermine ihn vertraut. In der Zeit des Krieges waren sich alle Menschen, die sich um Harry herum gesammelt hatten, sehr nahe gekommen.

Der Wolfsbanntrank musste laut Hermine noch zwanzig Minuten köcheln, so dass Remus sich hier ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben musste, was mit Hermine nicht schwer war. Er spürte jedoch, wie Severus sich außen vorgelassen fühlte, weswegen er, nachdem er mit Hermine ein kleines Schwätzchen gehalten hatte, zu einem beschäftigt wirkenden Severus hinüberging.

Doch bevor er ihn etwas fragen konnte, schielte Severus von seinen Notizen nach oben und stichelte bereits: „Ah, wie ich sehe, ist Ihr Verhüllungszauber zur Gewohnheit geworden." Remus seufzte, bevor er den Verhüllungszauber entfernte. Severus betrachtete ihn kurz und verzog dann angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Severus, ich wollte dich was fragen…", sagte Remus herumdrucksend.

Hermine beobachtete das kleine Schauspiel. Möglicherweise könnte sie hier bei dem Gespräch der beiden alten Schulkameraden etwas erfahren, was etwas Licht in Snapes Vergangenheit werfen würde und so lauschte sie aufmerksam.

Mit gedämpfter Stimme fragte Remus: „Könntest du mir etwas gegen den Ausschlag… empfehlen?" Er wollte eigentlich fragen, ob Severus ihm etwas dagegen geben könnte, doch im letzten Moment hatte er sich umentschieden.

„Nichts, was Sie sich leisten könnten!", erwiderte Severus herablassend, bevor er sich von Remus abwandte und in einigen Unterlagen blätterte, doch Hermine wusste, dass Snape sich diese Notizen nur ansah, um nicht mit Remus reden zu müssen.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, weswegen sie selbst es war, die die Stille unterbrach, indem sie feststellte: „Ich finde das komisch!" Nachdem beide sie entgeistert angesehen hatten, erklärte sie: „Ich finde es komisch, dass Remus Sie duzt und mit Vornamen anspricht, aber Sie ihn siezen und mit Nachnamen anreden!"

„Wenn ich mich dazu äußern dürfte?", fragte Snape mit einem säuselnden Unterton in der klangvollen Stimme. Nachdem Remus genickt und gleichzeitig einmal mit den Schulter gezuckt hatte, erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister mit spöttischem Unterton: „Ich, Miss Granger, habe meine Manieren nie vergessen. Mr. Lupin hingegen…" Snape blickte zu Lupin und zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Entsetzt darüber, dass man ihm, Remus Lupin, der menschlichen Verkörperung von Freundlichkeit und Ausgeglichenheit, vorwarf, keine Manieren zu haben, ließ ihn für einen Moment verdattert und mit offen stehenden Mund Severus anstarrten. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich verwundert rechtfertigte: „Ich habe dich doch noch nie in meinem Leben gesiezt, Severus!"

„Aber Sie haben auch nie gefragt, ob ich es wünsche!", konterte Snape.

Einen Moment lang überdachte Remus die Situation, bevor er betroffen sagte: „Ich hatte nie vor, dich zu kränken, aber wenn du es als mangelnden Respekt siehst, wenn ich dich duze, dann werde ich natürlich damit aufhören!" Nach einer kleinen Sprechpause fügte er enttäuscht und traurig klingend hinzu: „Du musst es nur sagen!"

Snape wollte sein Gesicht in Unterlagen vergraben, doch Hermine erkannte ganz genau, dass er momentan mit sich selbst im Clinch lag. Jetzt war der Moment, indem Snape ein für allemal klarstellen wollte, dass Remus ihn bis ans Lebensende zu siezen hatte. Geduldig wartete Remus auf eine Antwort, über die Snape noch immer grübelte.

Kurz bevor der Wolfsbanntrank in einen Becher umgefüllt werden konnte, entgegnete Snape, ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzublicken: „Es ist mir egal!"

Ohne voneinander zu wissen, seufzten Remus und Hermine gleichzeitig. Snape war schon immer ein schwerer Brocken: distanziert, miesepetrig, sarkastisch. Der Trank war nun endlich fertig, weswegen Hermine ihn in den Becher umfüllte, damit sie das stinkende Gebräu Remus reichen konnte. Als er es so heiß wie möglich trank, verzog sie angewiderte das Gesicht, was Remus bemerkte und als Grund nahm, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu erklären: „Der Trick dabei ist, nicht durch die Nase zu atmen, wenn man ihn trinkt! Gegen den extrem bitteren Geschmack hab ich allerdings noch keine Lösung gefunden…"

Aus einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes hörte man Snape zetern: „Einen Zaubertrank nach seinem Geschmack zu beurteilen ist genauso oberflächlich als würde man ein Buch nach dem Umschlag bewerten. Seien Sie froh, dass er wirkt und keine Ausschläge provoziert!"

Snape hatte schlechte Laune, weswegen Remus so schnell wie möglich wieder gehen wollte, aber eine Sache war noch notwendig. „Severus? Würdest du das bitte unterschreiben?", fragte er seinen alten Schulkameraden.

„Was ist das?", fragte Severus genervt.

„Das Ministerium verlangt die Unterschrift des Zaubertränkemeisters als Bestätigung, dass man den Trank eingenommen hat!", erklärte er.

„Seit wann denn das?", fragte Severus verdutzt. In der Zeit, in welcher Lupin hier als Lehrer gearbeitet hatte, musste er nie irgendetwas unterschreiben.

Lupin erklärte leicht verbittert: „Nachdem Umbridge ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, ist ein Gesetz zur stärkeren Überwachung von Werwölfen in Kraft getreten. Schon vor einigen Jahren…"

Severus presste aufgrund der Erwähnung dieser unsäglichen Person die Lippen zusammen, bevor er ihm das Pergament aus der Hand riss. In die Spalte mit dem heutigen Datum setzte er seine winzige, enge Unterschrift hinein. Er beobachtete, wie seine Handschrift auf dem Pergament verschwand und an gleicher Stelle ein roter Stempel des Ministeriums erschien.

„Danke, Severus!", sagte Remus ehrlich und steckte das Pergament wieder ein.

Als er sich zum Gehen abwenden wollte, fiel sein Augenmerk auf die Box mit den Spielkarten, weswegen er wieder an den netten Brief von heute morgen denken musste und was ihn, während er mit dem Finger drauf zeigte, fröhlich fragen ließ: „Du machst doch da mit oder?" Mit fragendem Blick folgte Severus dem Finger, bevor er die Spielkarten erblickte, doch bevor er antworten konnte, suggerierte Lupin ihm: „Du musst da unbedingt deine Zustimmung geben!"

Natürlich hatte Severus längst seine Zusage gemacht, doch trotzdem fragte er Lupin, als wäre es ihm egal: „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil das Spiel einfach klasse ist!", sagte Lupin mit fast so kindlichem Enthusiasmus wie Harry.

Severus schnaufte einmal verächtlich, bevor er ungläubig entgegnete: „Haben Sie es etwa gespielt?"

„Ja, natürlich! Das wird ein Verkaufsschlager werden! Die Kinder werden, wie die Jugend so schön sagt, 'voll drauf abfahren'!", erklärte Lupin ihm kopfnickend.

Hermine hatte das Gespräch verfolgt und warf ein, indem sie Snape in den Rücken fiel: „Aber Professor Snape, als wir gestern drüber gesprochen haben, haben Sie gesagt, Sie hätte längst Ihre Zustimmung gegeben!" Wenn Blicke töten könnte, würde Hermine eine wunderschöne Leiche abgeben, doch anstatt tot umzufallen, lächelte sie zu den beiden Männern hinüber, bevor sie einige Schritte auf sie zuging und erklärte: „Ich hab es auch schon gespielt und wissen Sie was? Die Punktezahl beider Karten erhöht sich, wenn man zum richtigen Moment Ihre und Remus' Karte in der Hand hält!"

Sie fummelte beide Karten aus der Box und zeigte auf die Mondanzeige der Karte, die Remus abbildete, bevor sie sagte: „Wenn diese Anzeige auf Vollmond steht, ist die Karte leider wenig wert, aber wenn man Ihre Karte, Professor Snape, auch in der Hand hält, erhält die Werwolf-Karte nicht nur ihre normale Punktezahl zurück, sondern der Wert beider Karten erhöht sich um ganze zwanzig Prozent! Die Anzeige hier oben mit den Punkten", sie tippte auf die fettgedruckte Zahl, bevor sie fortfuhr, „die kann sich nämlich verändern! Das habe ich schon bemerkt, als ich Harry, Ron und mich in der Hand hielt. Zu dritt sind wir am meisten wert! Das ist wirklich eine geniale Idee, die man da verwirklicht hat. So wird das Spiel nie langweilig, bei den vielen Kombinationsmöglichkeiten!"

„Sind Sie jetzt fertig?", fragte Snape gleichgültig klingend und Hermine verstummte auf einen Schlag. „Gut, dann möchte ich Sie, Lupin, nicht länger aufhalten. Morgen um die gleiche Zeit! Damit Sie nicht nochmals so lange auf ihren Trank warten müssen, könnten Sie vielleicht Miss Granger dazu überreden, während des Tränkebrauens vielleicht etwas weniger zu schwatzen!"

Aufgrund dieser Anmerkung erntete Severus einen bösen Blick von seiner Schülerin, doch Remus versicherte: „Nein, nein… Ich fand es schön, ein wenig hier zu sein."

Bevor Lupin die beiden verließ, hielt Severus ihn verbal auf, indem er sagte: „Warten Sie, Lupin!" Er wandte sich an seine Schülerin und sagte im Befehlston: „Geben Sie ihm die Tinktur, die Sie gestern Abend gemischt haben, Miss Granger!"

Hermine holte ein Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit und gab sie Remus mit den Worten: „Das sollte gegen den Ausschlag helfen! Aber nur ganz dünn auftragen, das ist sehr wichtig!"

Lächelnd bedankte sich Remus mit den Worten: „Danke Hermine! Und danke Severus!"

Doch Severus winkte nur ab und murmelte: „Wenn der Ausschlag schlimmer werden sollte, dann können Sie Miss Granger dafür verantwortlich machen, denn sie hat es angerührt!"

Erbost konterte Hermine, die langsam genug davon hatte, dass er ihre Arbeit vor jemand anderem niedermachte: „Ja, aber nach Ihren Anweisungen, Professor Snape!"

Morgen und Übermorgen müsste er sich seinen Trank nochmals abholen und irgendwie freute Remus sich tatsächlich auch noch darüber.


	50. Hexenturm

Wegen des glücklicherweise fehlgeschlagenen Attentats auf die Schülerin Meredith Beerbaum wurde Severus als Zeuge ins Ministerium gebeten, um eine Aussage zu machen. Meredith und Pomona waren nicht geladen, da sie ihre Aussagen bereits gemacht hatten. Sie konnten jedoch leider wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen, weil sie während der Tat niemanden gesehen hatten.

Severus wurde noch vor der Tür zum Gerichtssaal von Arthur abgefangen und begrüßt. Er schien äußerst aufgeregt zu sein, als er seinem Ordensbruder flüsternd und sehr schnell gesprochen mitteilte: „Ich glaube, das ist ein Muggel, Severus! Sein Name ist Tyler! Allein schon die Waffe… Nennt sich 'Handfeuerwaffe'. Ich befürchte, das ist einer von denen, die sich auf die Reinblüter stürzen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Ich weiß, dass du so was normalerweise nie tun würdest, aber… wenn er dir gegenüber steht, könntest du – stablos natürlich – mit Legilimentik versuchen herauszubekommen, was er im Schilde führt? Mir sind da die Hände gebunden. Ich darf so etwas nicht einfach anordnen, ohne meinen Posten aufs Spiel zu setzen, besonders nicht, weil er ein Muggel ist, aber du, Severus, du schaffst das sicherlich, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommt!"

Ein Nicken war die einzige Bestätigung, die er Arthur geben konnte, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und beide hineingelassen wurden. Der Beschuldigte saß in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem Stuhl. Seine Hände waren magisch hinter dem Rücken gefesselt und um den Stuhl herum hatte man eine Wolke gezaubert, die der Gefangene nicht durchbrechen konnte. In Severus' Augen war das sehr viel Aufwand für einen einfachen Muggel, den man nach einem Abkommen mit der nicht-magischen Welt wahrscheinlich per Obliviate von allen Erinnerungen an die Zaubererwelt befreien würde, damit man ihn später in die Hände der Muggelpolizei übergeben konnte. Den Gefangenen konnte Severus als den großen, dürren Mann identifizieren, den er auf dem Friedhof nach dem Attentat auf die Schülerin entwaffnet hatte.

„Professor Severus Snape! Bitte setzten Sie sich!", sagte eine dominant klingende Frauenstimme, die ihm nicht bekannt war. Severus kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den man für ihn bereitgestellt hatte, während Arthur sich derweil nach vorn begab und neben der Frau Platz nahm. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Miss Bones ebenfalls ganz vorn saß. Als stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung musste sie ja hier sein. Die andere Frau, die Severus einen Platz angeboten hatte, war demzufolge die Leiterin – Miss Bones' direkte Vorgesetzte. In dem Raum waren noch zehn weitere Personen anwesend, die alle die Kleidung der magischen Gerichtsbarkeit trugen und abwechselnd auf den Gefangenen und ihn, den Zeugen, blickten.

Nachdem Severus über den Tatvorgang befragt wurde, was etwas über zwanzig Minuten gedauert hatte, befragte man nun auch den Täter, während Severus weiterhin im Raum als Zuschauer bleiben durfte. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte er, um heimlich Legilimentik anzuwenden, was nicht leicht war, denn er musste Augenkontakt zu dem Gefangenen haben, damit er dessen Erinnerungen deutlich sehen könnte.

Noch viel leichter als bei Miss Granger war Severus in die Gedankenwelt des Gefangenen eingedrungen, als der ihn geistig abwesend wirkend angeblickt hatte. Er sah in den Erinnerungen von Tyler einen rothaarigen, älteren Herrn, der sagte: „Die Beerbaums leben alle unter einem Dach, Tyler. Es wird ein Leichtes sein, die ganze Familie mit einem Schlag auszulöschen!"

Die Gedanken verschwammen plötzlich, weil der Gefangene aufgrund der von den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern gestellten Fragen an andere Dinge denken musste und der Augenkontakt somit auch unterbrochen wurde. Gleich darauf, nachdem Tyler ihm einen weiteren, kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, sah Severus sich selbst, wie er auf Tyler zustürmte und „Expelliarmus" schrie, so dass die Handfeuerwaffe an einen Baum schlug und sich ein Schuss löste.

Im nächsten Moment sah Severus wieder Erinnerungen an den rothaarigen Mann, der ärgerlich schrie: „Du Idiot! Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst bis zu den Ferien warten, wenn deren Tochter auch Zuhause ist! Das holst du nach, du Trottel!"

Severus musste sich beeilen und so nahm er alle Gedanken in sich auf, die er in Tyler fand. Eine weitere Erinnerung zeigte wieder den Rothaarigen, der befahl: „Ich will, dass du zum Hexenturm gehst und die Territion bei unserem neuen Gefangenen durchführst! Erklär ihm, was wir für schöne Instrumente haben, die wir auch an ihm anwenden werden, wenn er nicht redet!"

Die Erinnerung sprang einige Momente weiter und zeigte Gedankenfetzen daran, wie Mr. Tyler einem großen, kräftigen Mann mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüberstand, der mit Ketten an die steinerne Wand gefesselt war. Severus stutzte, als er mit dieser Erinnerung konfrontiert wurde, denn er kannte den angeketteten, jungen Mann, dem die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Es war sein ehemaliger Schüler Gregory Goyle!

Bevor die Anhörung vorüber war, verließ Severus die Gedankenwelt von Mr. Tyler, der als Muggel, wie Severus es vorausgesehen hatte, nicht nach Askaban geschickt werden sollte, sondern dem Premierminister übergeben werden würde.

Arthur wechselte, nachdem sie den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatten, nur wenige Worte mit Severus. Er fragte einzig und allein heimlichtuerisch, ob „es" möglich gewesen war, woraufhin Severus nichts anderes blieb, als ihm bestätigend zuzunicken. Später, das wusste Severus, würde Arthur sich mit ihm treffen wollen. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Severus verließ das Ministerium, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem vornehmen Viertel in einer angesehenen, englischen Provinz empfing ein rothaariger Mann seinen bärtigen Gast, den er sofort anblaffte: „Du blöder Idiot! Du solltest diesen Schwachkopf ausschalten und nicht die Schwester abstechen! Bist du sogar zu dämlich dazu, einen wehrlosen Mann zu ersticken?"

Der bärtige Mann erwiderte rechtfertigend: „In dem Zimmer war noch jemand und der hat um Hilfe gerufen. Ich musste die Schwester ausschalten, sonst wäre ich aufgeflogen! Es war schon schwer genug, überhaupt in dieses Krankenhaus hereinzukommen. Wäre es dir vielleicht lieber gewesen, wenn die mich auch noch geschnappt hätten?"

Der Ältere fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das rotgraue Haar und knallte wütend sein Champagnerglas auf den noblen Mahagoni-Tisch, bevor er erneut ausholte und schimpfte: „Und die Kleine auf dem Friedhof? Du hast dich selbst damit hervorgetan, dass dein Freund Tyler einem Schützenverein angehört und dann…"

Der Bärtige stand neben dem edel gekleideten Rothaarigen und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen. „Sie ist aufgestanden in dem Moment, als er seinen berühmten Blattschuss abgefeuert hat. Sie wäre auf der Stelle tot gewesen, aber nein… Sie musste ja aufstehen. Kann er was dafür, dass sie sich bewegt? Keine Sorge… Ich übernehme sie das nächste Mal und ich erwische sie mit Sicherheit!", versicherte der bärtige Mann.

Nach einem Moment fragte der Rothaarige: „Wo haben sie Tyler hingebracht? Haben die so was wie ein Gefängnis? Wir müssen ihn rausholen, bevor er quatscht! Wer weiß, was die für Methoden haben, um jemanden zum Reden zu bewegen…"

Der Bärtige versicherte: „Wir wissen, wo sie ihn festhalten. Man hat ihn noch nicht in deren Gefängnis gebracht, weil sie nicht schlau aus ihm werden. Vielleicht ahnen sie, dass er kein Zauberer ist?"

Nachdem der Rothaarige genickt hatte und sich etwas entspannter in seinen Stuhl sinken ließ, fragte er: „Was ist mit dem Mann, der in dem Krankenzimmer um Hilfe gerufen hat? Weißt du, wer das war?"

Der Bärtige überlegte einen Moment und erklärte: „Ich weiß nicht, wer er war. Er war wohl blind…"

„Blind? Und dann trifft er dich nicht nur im Gesicht, sondern verpasst dir auch noch einen Tritt in deine…" Der Rothaarige hielt lachend inne und fasste sich mit einer Hand in den Schritt, um zu verdeutlichen, welche Gegend er meinte.

Den Frohsinn seines Kumpanen konnte der Bärtige nicht teilen, denn der Tritt war so schmerzhaft gewesen, dass er sich einige Blocks weiter hatte übergeben müssen. Mit vernehmbarer Unsicherheit in der Stimme fragte der Bärtige den Rothaarigen: „Was machen wir, wenn der Typ im Krankenhaus aufwacht und plaudert?"

Doch der Rothaarige winkte ab: „Ich glaube, der wird nie wieder ein Wörtchen von sich geben, aber ich weiß, dass diese Typen in den Köpfen von Menschen herumstochern können, um Informationen zu suchen und deshalb muss er ausgeschaltet werden, auch wenn er nicht mehr von alleine reden wird. Meine Methoden sind sehr wirksam! Er hat unter meiner 'Obhut' nicht nur reichlich an Gewicht verloren, sondern auch seinen Verstand! Glaub mir, der sagt nie wieder etwas, so wahr Gott mein Zeuge ist!"

Der Bärtige schnaufte höhnisch und fragte: „Was hat denn Gott damit zu tun?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte der Rothaarige bedrohlich zu dem Bärtigen hinauf, bevor er sich ein weiteres Glas Champagner einschenkte und einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Ohne auf die Frage zu antworten gab er seine nächsten Pläne preis und sagte: „Solang diese anderen Fanatiker es auf die sogenannten Reinblüter abgesehen haben, wird keiner bemerken, dass wir da heimlich mitmischen, mein Freund. Nicht, wenn Tyler die Schnauze hält! Die werden alle glauben, es wären diese 'Radikalen', aber du selbst weißt, dass nicht alle Opfer auf deren Konto gehen. Wir müssen mehr über diese Leute herausbekommen, ist das klar?"

Der Bärtige nickte, aber bevor er aufstand und sich bereits verabschieden wollte, sagte der Rothaarige: „Ich bin übrigens mehr als nur ungehalten über das, was dein Sohn getan hat! Er sollte die junge Frau observieren und ihr kein Kind anhängen! Sag Pablo, dass ich von ihm erwarte, seine Missetat wieder gutzumachen!"

Beschämt nickte der Bärtige, ging gleich darauf hinüber zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Noch während er die Tür schloss, hörte er den Rothaarigen eine Stelle aus der Bibel zitieren: „Ihr sollt nicht Wahrsagerei noch Zauberei treiben!"

„Hi Ginny!", grüßte Harry leise, als er eine Nische mit einer Fensterbank in einem verlassenen, gemäldefreien, dunklen Korridor erreicht hatte.

„Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist!", erwiderte sie, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Nachdem sich Harry hat küssen lassen, fiel es ihm schwer, ihre Umarmung zu lösen.

Nach einem Moment drückte er sie jedoch ein wenig von sich und sagte: „Wir müssen doch aufpassen, Ginny. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass uns ein Schüler sieht – oder noch viel schlimmer: Severus!"

Ginny kicherte erst, bevor sie verschüchtert zu Boden blickte und mit erröteten Wangen und breitem, verschmitztem Lächeln fragte: „Gehen wir zum Astronomieturm?"

Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass besonders der Astronomieturm von Schülern genutzt wurde, die etwas „Erfahrung" sammeln wollten, weswegen er antwortete: „Meinst du nicht, dass der etwas zu gut besucht ist um diese Zeit? Außerdem weiß ich, dass Severus abends dort gern mal vorbeischaut. Ich will nicht, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten kommen, Ginny!"

Sie stahl noch einen Kuss, bevor sie schmunzelnd sagt: „Gewächshaus Nummer vier ist voller duftender Blumen: Gänseblümchen, Veilchen und viele, viele wunderbar riechende Orchideen! Sprout hat auf Snapes Wunsch hin einige Blumen angepflanzt, die er und Pomfrey als Heilpflanzen nutzen wollen. Da könnten wir doch hingehen, Harry. Vielleicht jetzt?"

In diesem Moment kam Severus um die Ecke und Ginny erstarrte zur Salzsäule, während Harry nur verlegen und mit hochroten Wangen lächelte. Severus blieb abrupt stehen, als er die beiden bemerkte, so dass sich nur noch für einen Moment sein schwarzer Umhang bewegte, als hätte eine Brise ihn gestreift. Vorwurfsvoll blickte er Harry an, doch der behielt die Ruhe und sagte förmlich zu Ginny: „Tut mir leid, Miss Weasley, dass Ihre Strafarbeit bei mir heute etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich habe wohl die Zeit vergessen. Jetzt machen Sie aber schnell, dass Sie in Ihr Haus kommen." Ginny grinste, nickte und verschwand daraufhin in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Severus blickte Harry aus zornig verengten Augen an, bevor er kommentarlos den Weg zum Astronomieturm in der Hoffnung einschlug, einigen Schülern Hauspunkte abziehen zu können.


	51. Familienbande

usa-ani: Natürlich darf Remus dir Leid tun :) Das mit der Unterschrift war die Idee von Umbridge gewesen. Bisher hat man es noch nicht rückgängig gemacht. Und das Kartenspiel würde uns selbst auch gut gefallen, aber leider gibt es das ja nicht… Die „Bösen" haben sich tatsächlich einige Fehler geleistet, aber trotzdem tappt die Zauberergesellschaft noch im Dunkeln.

DKub: Das gäbe Ärger wenn Harry als Lehrer Ginny als Schülerin mit in sein Quartiert nimmt oder nicht? Politik zu machen ist in der Zaubererwelt offensichtlich genauso schwer wie in der Muggelwelt…

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel,

John & Muggelchen

x x x x x x x x x

Nymphadora war übel gelaunt, nachdem die Posteulen gekommen waren und sie beim letzten Brief angelangt war. Die ersten Briefe, die sie geöffnet hatte, enthielten nur gute Nachrichten. Sie bekam zum Beispiel die Zusage der erhofften Gehaltserhöhung, die im Zusammenhang mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe stand, jetzt selbst junge Auroren ausbilden zu dürfen. Ein Liebesbrief von Remus war auch mit dabei. Sie fand es niedlich, dass er ihr noch immer Briefe schickte, obwohl sie schon so lange zusammen waren. Sein Brief war zuckersüß geschrieben und an einigen Stellen auch äußerst zweideutig, so dass sie in sich hineingrinsen musste. Eine Einladung von ihrem Onkel Sirius und Anne erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, denn die beiden wollten Remus und sie am kommenden Samstag mit einer Sache namens „Kino" vertraut machen – von ihrem Vater hatte sie mal davon gehört. Nur ein Brief – der letzte – regte sie so sehr auf, dass sie wutentbrannt und unangemeldet bei Remus auftauchte.

Die Tinktur von Hermine bewirkte wahre Wunder. Der Juckreiz war Geschichte und die wunden Stellen heilten bisher sehr gut und schnell. Gerade als er sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete, platzte Nymphadora durch den Kamin herein und zeterte: „Dieser Brief… Das ist unerhört! Wie konnt…"

Remus hielt resignierend beide Hände in die Höhe und versicherte: „Ich wollte dich doch nicht verärgern, Dora." Er befürchtete, sein Brief könnte womöglich zu unanständig geklungen haben.

„Nein, doch nicht dein Brief.", sagte sie etwas wütend. Gleich darauf grinste sie und sagte mit liebevoller Stimme: „Der war ganz süß!" Endlich begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Kuss auf den Mund. Nachdem sie voneinander lassen konnte, blickte er sie verträumt an.

„Was hat dich denn so aufgeregt? Doch nicht die Einladung von Sirius oder?", fragte Remus, der seinen Freund vor einigen Tagen noch dazu ermutigt hatte, ihn und Dora einmal mit ins „Kino" zu nehmen. Remus konnte sich unter diesem Begriff überhaupt nichts vorstellen, aber war, nachdem er Anne und Sirius davon hatte reden hören, sehr neugierig darauf geworden.

„Nein, auch nicht das. Ich rede von der Dreistigkeit meiner… meiner 'Tante'!", erklärte Nymphadora stockend, während sie das letzte Wort ausspuckte, als wolle sie einen geschmacklosen Kaugummi loswerden. Sie hielt ihm dem Brief unter die Nase und ließ Remus in Ruhe lesen, während sie sich in seinem schäbig wirkenden Zimmer umschaute.

Rein optisch und vom ersten Eindruck her fand Remus bereits Gefallen an der kalligrafisch anmutenden Handschrift, die ihn annehmen ließ, dass die Schreiberin fast schon eine meditative Bewusstseinsebene erlangt haben musste, um die Kunst des Schönschreibens so vollendet zu beherrschen. Rechts oben in die Ecke hatte man mit der Schreibfeder zwei Blüten einer Osterglocke gezeichnet, um dem Leser einen kleinen Augenschmaus zu gönnen. Mit dem Gefühl von Respekt, das allein die liebevolle und formvollendete Gestaltung des Briefes in ihm ausgelöst hatte, begann er nun, den Text zu lesen:

„Liebste Nymphadora,

nicht wenig ist geschehen in all den vergangen Jahren. Über dunkle Zeiten kann ich nicht viele Worte verlieren, denn ich sehe schwärmerisch dem Wandel der Welt entgegen.

Denke ich an dich, dann sehe ich ein kleines Mädchen vor mir, welches du dieser Tage nicht mehr sein kannst, denn du wirst erblüht sein, wie ich es mir nicht einmal in meinen Träumen vorstellen könnte. Wenn ich mir deine Mutter zurück ins Gedächtnis rufe, dann steht außer Zweifel, dass aus dir die schönste Blume geworden sein muss.

Meine Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten trügen mich, doch über eines bin ich mir im Klaren, nämlich darüber, dass ich mit dir sehr gern zusammentreffen möchte.

Du würdest mein Herz erfreuen, wenn du mich diesen Sonntag in Hogwarts besuchen würdest. Ich nehme dich um 18 Uhr in der Eingangshalle in Empfang. Solltest du einen Liebsten dein nennen, so freue ich mich, auch ihn begrüßen zu dürfen.

Liebe Grüße,

deine Tante Narzissa"

Nachdem Remus zu Ende gelesen hatte, wusste er nichts mit dem neuen Gefühl anzufangen, welches sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Der Brief war schön gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass er von Narzissa Malfoy stammte, gab den wohlklingenden Worten einen äußerst bitteren Nachgeschmack.

Weil ihr Verlobter sich noch immer nicht geäußert hatte, sagte Nymphadora aufgebracht: „Was denkt die sich dabei? Und dann auch noch mit 'deine Tante' zu unterzeichnen, obwohl ich mich nicht einmal daran erinnern kann, sie jemals so genannt zu haben. Diese… Mich würde wirklich mal interessieren, ob Mama auch so eine Einladung erhalten hat!"

„Deine Eltern sind doch im Urlaub. Wenn sie auch eine Einladung erhalten haben, würden sie eh nicht kommen!", sagte Remus mit Gewissheit. Zum Inhalt des Briefes an sich fiel ihm noch immer nichts ein.

Nymphadora wirkte verzweifelt und ging nervös auf und ab. „Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun, Remus? Soll ich sie ignorieren? Das würde ich nur zu gern, aber dann bin ich die Dumme und das will ich nicht sein! Ich könnte hingehen – wir könnten hingehen – aber sie braucht gar nicht zu glauben, dass es ein kleines, schönes Familientreffen wird!", sagte sie erst nörgelnd, zum Ende hin jedoch etwas gereizt.

„Aber der Brief ist doch ganz nett geschrieben, Dora. Vielleicht will sie dich wirklich nur…", sagte Remus, der gleich von ihr unterbrochen wurde.

Nymphadora schimpfte: „Bist du plötzlich parteiisch geworden? Du weißt ganz genau, dass selbst meine Ma nichts mehr mit ihren eigenen Schwestern zu tun haben wollte, nachdem man sie als 'Blutsverräter' beschimpft hat, nur weil sie Daddy geheiratet hat. Ich möchte mal wissen, wann sie mich als kleines Mädchen gesehen haben will. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich TANTE NARZISSA nur von Bildern kenne!" Nymphadora war recht laut geworden, weswegen Remus den Brief auf seinen Tisch fallen ließ, um sie einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und zu beruhigen.

In seinem Wohnzimmer ging Sirius aufgewühlt auf und ab, während er immer wieder den Brief las, den ihm seine Cousine Narzissa geschickt hatte. Sie bat ihn darum, am Samstag bei ihr zum Tee zu erscheinen. Von Harry wusste er, dass Narzissa sich verändert haben soll, aber seine Berührungsängste ihr gegenüber waren noch immer so groß, dass er ihr bisher erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war. Er wollte unbedingt sofort mit jemandem über diese Einladung reden, aber Harry gab momentan noch Unterricht und Remus antwortete nicht über den Kamin, weswegen Sirius mehrmals wie ein Stehaufmännchen auf dem Sofa Platz nahm, um kurze Zeit wieder nervös aufzuspringen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass in wenigen Minuten die große Pause beginnen würde. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, könnte er Harry vor dem Klassenzimmer abfangen, weswegen er sich seine Schuhe überzog und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

Der erste Stock war wie ausgestorben, was Sirius an Zeiten erinnerte, in denen er mit James das Fach Wahrsagen geschwänzt hatte, damit sie beide heimlich und unbeobachtet in der Schule umherlaufen konnten, um für die Karte der Rumtreiber neue Territorien zu verzeichnen. Rechtzeitig war er vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen, in welchem Harry Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehrte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis die Schüler hinausgestürmt kamen.

Sirius betrat das Klassenzimmer, in welchem Harry gerade das Wasserbecken eines Grindelohs mit einem dunklen Stoff bedeckte, bevor er sagte: „James, ich muss mit dir reden!" Harry blickte seinen Patenonkel fassungslos an, der bereits fortfuhr und sagte: „Du hast mir ja erzählt, dass Narzissa anders sein soll als früher. Dass sie… Na ja, dass sie 'umgänglich' ist!"

Mit ernster Miene und betrübter Stimme sagte Harry: „Du hast mich eben James genannt, Sirius!"

Jetzt war es Sirius, der fassungslos erstarrte und Harry verdutzt anblickte, bevor er einige Male blinzelte und verschämt lächelnd zu erklären versuchte: „Ich musste eben an ihn denken, als ich hergekommen bin. Ich war wohl noch in Gedanken, Harry!"

Mit einem Schlag wurde Harry klar, dass Remus, obwohl ihm Sirius' kleine Ausrutscher schon früher aufgefallen waren, ihn nie darauf aufmerksam gemacht zu haben schien, weshalb Harry beteuerte: „Ist schon gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Alle sagen ja immer, dass ich wie mein Dad aussehe!" Harry lächelte zu Sirius hinüber und hoffte, die Unsicherheit seines Patenonkels damit verschwinden zu lassen. Sirius lächelte zurück, wenn auch etwas verlegen.

„Na ja, Harry. Narzissa hat mir… Ach hier, sieh selbst!", sagte er und reichte Harry den Brief, den er sofort gründlich las.

Nachdem er Narzissas Einladung für Samstag gelesen hatte, lächelte er und blickte Sirius in die Augen, bevor er bestätigte: „Ja, sie ist anders als früher. Ich kannte sie zwar früher nicht, aber ich finde sie nett. Draco hat mir erzählt, wie seine Mutter früher war und dass er sie selbst nicht wiedererkennt."

Völlig verdattert wiederholte Sirius: „Draco? Du unterhältst dich mit Draco und nennst ihn beim Vornamen? Seid ihr… Seid ihr etwa… Freunde?"

Harry musste laut lachen, bevor er sagte: „Wir kommen miteinander aus. Wirkliche Freunde sind wir wohl nicht, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, nicht wahr?" Die Einladung gab er an Sirius zurück, während er freudestrahlend sagte: „Gib ihr eine Chance, Sirius. Ich hab ihr auch eine gegeben."

Mit Herzrasen las Draco wieder und wieder den Brief, der gestern aus dem St. Mungos gekommen war. Bei seinem Vorgespräch mit einer Professorin vor etlichen Wochen hatte sie ihn über die lange Wartezeit aufgeklärt, die er in Kauf nehmen musste, bevor man ihn gründlicher auf Erbkrankheiten untersuchen könnte. Das bisherige Ergebnis der simplen Blutuntersuchung ergab keinen Grund zur Sorge; er litt nicht akut, so dass er nicht als Notfall galt und man ihn nicht auf der Stelle von Kopf bis Fuß durchleuchten müsste. Doch jetzt hatte man ihm einen Termin für eine umfangreiche Untersuchung mitgeteilt. Nächste Woche Dienstag um 10 Uhr morgens.

Das Wochenende würde Draco mehr schlecht als recht überstehen, denn der Untersuchungstermin nagte an seinen Nerven. Was würden sie finden? Und könnte man ihn heilen, wenn sie etwas finden würden?

In der Nacht zum Freitag hatte Draco nur für drei Stunden Schlaf gefunden, weswegen er sich ziemlich gerädert fühlte, als er bereits um 6 Uhr morgens aufstand und nervös in seinem Wohnzimmer nach einer Beschäftigung suchte, die ihn ablenken könnte, aber er fand nichts, auf was er sich konzentrieren konnte. Entnervt begab er sich bereits um kurz vor sieben in die großen Halle und nahm am Lehrertisch Platz. Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass er der einzige war und doch hatten die Hauselfen bereits das Frühstück fertig, so dass um Dracos Teller herum sämtliche Körbchen, Schälchen und Platten erschienen, die von der Küche unterhalb der großen Halle hinaufgezaubert wurden. So lecker die Wurstplatte auch aussah, er verspürte einfach keinen Appetit, so dass er sich lediglich einen Kaffee einschenkte.

Einen Moment später bekam er Gesellschaft. Professor Sinistra grüßte lächelnd und höflich: „Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy. So früh schon auf den Beinen?" Draco grüßte zurück und murmelte, dass er nicht schlafen konnte, woraufhin sie sagte: „Oh, das tut mir leid, dass Sie keine Nachtruhe finden konnten. Ich selbst ruhe eher tagsüber, wie Sie ja sicherlich noch wissen."

Belustigt fragte Draco: „Dann ist das hier Ihr Abendessen?" Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu, bevor sie sich bei den Brötchen und der Wurstplatte bediente.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen leeren Teller, weshalb sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sagte: „An Schlaflosigkeit zu leiden ist eine Sache, Mr. Malfoy. Kommt noch Appetitlosigkeit hinzu, würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen."

Obwohl er keinen Appetit hatte, griff er nach einem Brötchen, während er beteuerte: „Nein, nein, ich wollte erst einen Schluck Kaffee trinken, bevor ich etwas zu mir nehme." Was ihm früher niemals über die Lippen gekommen wäre, sagte Draco nun mit so einer Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme, dass er sich selbst fremd vorkam: „Ich wollte warten, damit ich nicht allein frühstücken muss." Professor Sinistra lächelte nochmals und nickte zustimmend, bevor beide eine kleine Unterhaltung begannen.

Eigentlich wollte Sirius heute mit Anne ausgehen, doch er musste unbedingt ein paar Worte mit Harry wechseln, so dass beide im Wohnzimmer auf ihn warteten. Endlich kam sein Patensohn vom Unterricht zurück und Sirius bombardierte ihn sofort mit Fragen. Er fragte ihn aufdringlich über Narzissa aus, während Anne still und geduldig auf der Couch sitzend wartete.

Die Fragerei ging seinem Patensohn mittlerweile auf die Nerven, weswegen er sagte: „Jetzt reg dich endlich mal ab, Sirius. Sie ist nett! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Wenn du dich nicht daneben benimmst, dann wird das ein angenehmes Treffen mit ihr werden. Wenn ich mir allerdings vor Augen halte, wie du noch immer mit Severus umspringst..."

Sirius unterbrach ihn und zeterte: „Es geht hier nicht im Severus, sondern um Narzissa. Zugegeben: Bellatrix war die Schlimmste. Narzissa war nur… wie soll ich sagen… arrogant und rassistisch!"

„Jetzt ist sie es jedenfalls nicht mehr. Draco hat ihr seine Freundin vorgestellt und die ist ein Halbblut!", konterte Harry, woraufhin Sirius vor lauter Unglauben der Mund weit offen stand.

„Draco ist mit einer Halbblüterin zusammen und Narzissa hat nichts dagegen?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Sie hat ja auch nichts gegen mich, Sirius. Im Gegenteil! Sie findet mich nett! Ich war bei ihr übrigens auch schon einmal zum Tee eingeladen und es war lustig. Selbst mit Albus hat sie sich schon getroffen. Sie ist witzig und hat Köpfchen. Glaub mir einfach!", entgegnete Harry mutmachend.

„Aber wir haben Remus und Tonks am Samstag ins Kino eingeladen!", winselte Sirius, doch hier schritt Anne ein.

„Familie geht vor – das ist jedenfalls bei uns so. Das Kino kann warten. Es läuft diesen Monat eh nichts Gutes an. Das nennt man 'Sommerloch'…", sagte Anne, bevor sie einmal seufzte.

Sirius schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Harry nannte Malfoy nicht Malfoy, sondern Draco. Draco hatte eine Halbblüterin zur Freundin, als hätte es nie Reinblütertraditionen in dessen Familie gegeben und seine Cousine Narzissa, die ihn immer gehasst hatte, lud ihn mir nichts, dir nichts mit einem netten Schreiben zum Tee ein.

Anne entriss Sirius die Einladung, zog ihn danach zu sich auf die Couch und versicherte ihm mit zarter Stimme: „Sie hat mich auch eingeladen. Hier steht's: 'Harry erzählte mir von deinem Goldschatz und ich würde sie zu gern kennen lernen.' Sie nennt mich 'Goldschatz'…" Anne lächelte, bevor sie versprach: „Ich gehe mit dir am Samstag da hin und…"

Sirius unterbrach kopfschüttelnd: „Nein, du bist ein Muggel. Sie wird dich hassen!"

Theatralisch raufte sich Harry mit einer Hand die verstrubbelten Haare, bevor er genervt einwarf: „Boah, Sirius… Was genau hast du an dem, was ich gesagt habe, nicht verstanden? Sie ist 'anders'! Auf jeden Fall anders, als du sie in Erinnerung hast. Sie weiß von früher nur noch wenig, aber vor allem ist sie nicht mehr rassistisch. Wenn sie nichts gegen Halbblüter hat, wird sie auch nichts gegen Muggel haben!" Er musste langsam in sein Büro, um die Arbeiten der Schüler zu überprüfen, aber Sirius schien noch immer sehr verunsichert wegen der Einladung zu sein.

Beruhigend versicherte ihm Anne: „Glaub mir, Sirius. Ich weiß, wie ich mit solchen Leuten umgehen muss. Ich bin nicht auf den Mund gefallen und wenn sie mich in Misskredit bringt, dann feuere ich zurück. Ähm… verbal natürlich." Sie hielt inne, bevor sie murmelte: „Verdammt…"

„Was?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Na ja, ich werde mich wohl doch lieber nicht mit einer Hexe anlegen…", erklärte Anne, der eben erst wieder klar geworden war, dass sie ja hier von Zauberern und Hexen umgeben war und sie sich gegen Zaubersprüche nicht zu wehren wusste.

Harry sagte an diesem Abend seine letzten Worte zum Thema: „Ich sag euch was: ich komme mit, wenn ihr Narzissa besucht! 's ist zwar Wochenende und ich habe… ähm… eigentlich etwas anderes vor", er hielt kurz inne und überlegte bereits, wie er Ginny beibringen könnte, dass er doch nicht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, bevor er fortfuhr, „aber damit ihr auch sichergehen könnt, dass alles gefahrenfrei abläuft, begleite ich euch gern. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich arbeiten. Entschuldigt mich bitte!"


	52. Einladungen

Ungehalten über die Einladungen, die seine Mutter verschickt hatte, ohne auf seine Einwände zu hören, sagte Draco in angemessenen ruhigem Ton: „Mutter, warum hast du nicht auf das gehört, was ich zu erklären versuchte? Ich verstehe, dass du einige aus unserer Familie sehen möchtest, aber Tonks… Black… Das geht nicht gut, Mutter!"

Narzissa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und entgegnete: „Was soll da nicht gut gehen, Junge? Blut ist dicker als Wasser! Wenn es Differenzen in der Vergangenheit gegeben haben sollte…"

Draco unterbrach sie vorsichtig und versuchte zu erklären: „'Differenzen' ist nicht das richtige Wort, Mutter! Man könnte es eher 'Fehde' nennen. Es sind so viele Dinge geschehen…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach seine Mutter mit zarter Stimme: „Dinge, die man aus der Welt schaffen kann oder etwa nicht? Meine Briefe waren ehrlich. Jeder, der sie liest, wird das erkennen, mein Schatz. Ich sorge mich jedenfalls nicht. Wenn ich deinen Vater schon nicht sehen kann, dann möchte ich all die anderen sehen, die ich meine Familie nennen darf!"

Draco gab auf.

Am Samstagnachmittag horchte Draco seit halb fünf an seiner Tür, die er einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte, um dem Treiben auf dem Gang lauschen zu können. Schüler hielten sich hier in der Regel nicht auf, es sei denn, sie wollten seinen Patenonkel in dessen privaten Räumlichkeiten aufsuchen, was natürlich kein Schüler wollte. Zu fünf Uhr hatte seine Mutter Black eingeladen, aber auch um zehn nach fünf hatte Draco noch immer keine Schritte auf dem Gang gehört, die bis zur Tür nebenan, wo seine Mutter wohnte, gegangen waren. Als um halb sechs noch immer niemand an die Tür nebenan geklopft hatte, nahm Draco sich ein Herz und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Er klopfte an ihre Tür, die sofort von seiner vor Freude lächelnden Mutter geöffnet wurde. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass es ihr Sohn und nicht Sirius Black war, der sie besuchte, machte sich nur für einen winzigen Augenblick in ihrem Gesicht breit, bevor sie erneut lächelte und leise zugab: „Du hattest wohl Recht, mein Herz. Für Sirius muss ich eine schreckliche Person sein, wenn er nicht einmal eine harmlose Einladung zum Tee annehmen möchte, obwohl er sich doch nur ein Stockwerk über mir befindet." Sie seufzte enttäuscht, bevor sie ihren Sohn hereinbat.

Harry konnte bei dem Lärm, den Sirius und Anne verursachten, nicht arbeiten. Wenn er jedoch einen Stillezauber auf seine Tür legte und das Geräusch der Streitenden mit einem Male verstummte, fühlte er sich noch unwohler. Den Stillezauber hob er wieder auf und während er auf die Pergamente seiner Schüler starrte, drangen die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer bis an sein Ohr.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Sirius! Du bist manchmal echt ein großes, dummes Kind, weißt du das?", blaffte Anne ihn an. Obwohl Anne und Harry zugestimmt hatten, Sirius zu Narzissa zu begleiten, damit er sich zumindest mal ein Bild von der Situation machen konnte, hatte dieser sich heute wie ein verzogenes Balg in letzter Minute gesträubt.

„Ich werde diese Kuh nicht besuchen! Sie kann mir noch so viel Tee und Kuchen anbieten… Sie gehört nicht zu meiner Familie, ist das klar?", keifte Sirius zurück und Harry ließ daraufhin genervt seine Feder in das Tintenfass gleiten, um sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurückzulehnen. Noch eine Weile hörte er sich das Gezeter im Wohnzimmer an, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür hinüberging.

Nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer getreten war, verstummten beide. Sirius fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die langen, schwarzen Haare und ließ sich entnervt aufs Sofa plumpsen, während Anne, die sich für den Besuch heute extra schick gemacht hatte und sogar einen großen Strauß Blumen aus der Muggelwelt besorgt hatte, barfuss auf und ab ging – ihre hochhackigen Schuhe hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde bereits ausgezogen. Anne blickte Harry flehend an und fragte, nachdem sie einmal demonstrativ zum Sturkopf hinübergeblickt hatte: „Kannst du ihn nicht unter diesen 'Imperator-Fluch' stellen, damit er mit mir zu seiner Cousine geht?" Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Plötzlich klopfte es und alle drei starrten gespannt auf die Tür. Harry blickte einmal nach links an die Wand, an der die Uhr hing, bevor er etwas aufgebracht sagte: „Oh weh, ich hab den Hund vergessen. Das wird Severus sein!" Schon marschierte er zur Tür und öffnete sie, nur um in das wunderschöne Antlitz von Mrs. Malfoy zu blicken.

„Oh, mein lieber Harry. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy vertraut den Freund ihres Sohnes, der ihr nach der Einladung zum Tee angeboten hatte, ihn ruhig beim Vornamen zu nennen, weil er sich nicht so alt fühlte, ständig mit Mister angesprochen zu werden, besonders nicht, wenn er sich mit ihr so gut über Märchen unterhalten konnte.

„Mrs. Malfoy…", antwortete er verstummend, denn seine Kehle war plötzlich ganz trocken geworden.

Jetzt saß er in der Zwickmühle. Sein Gefühl und die Höflichkeit gebot es, sie einzulassen, doch andererseits war es auch Sirius' Wohnzimmer. Harry war mehr als nur erleichtert, als Anne ihm diese Entscheidung abnahm, denn sie war zur Tür gekommen und lächelte etwas unsicher, bevor sie ihre Hand reichte und sich vorstellte: „Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich bin Anne Adair, Sirius'…" Sie suchte nach einem Wort, denn „Freundin" hörte sich in ihrem Alter irgendwie kindisch an.

„Sie sind seine Getreue? Freut mich, Miss Adair. Ich vermisse Sie beide bei mir…", sagte sie lächelnd und kein bisschen vorwurfsvoll, bevor sie für einen Moment verträumt an Anne vorbeiblickte.

Sirius hatte sich, als er Narzissas Stimme an der Tür vernommen hatte, vor lauter Scheu tief in das Sofa gedrückt. Er atmete heftig und seine Augen waren ganz weit und glasig, so dass er tatsächlich etwas kränklich wirkte, was Anne als Anlass nahm, entschuldigend mitzuteilen: „Sirius ist momentan… etwas unpässlich. Ich wollte eben zu Ihnen kommen und um eine neue Verabredung bitten."

Mrs. Malfoy hatte Annes Worten gelauscht, während sie besorgt zu ihrem Cousin hinüberschaute. Sirius nicht aus den Augen lassend trat sie zwischen Anne und Harry in das Wohnzimmer hinein. Sie musterte Sirius von oben bis unten, während sie feenartig über den Boden glitt und sich ihm näherte. Seine Atmung wurde allmählich stockend, was Mrs. Malfoy dazu veranlasste, vor ihm in die Knie zu gehen und leise zu fragen: „Oh, was fehlt dir nur? Warst du denn schon im Krankenflügel?" Sie hob eine ihrer schneeweißen Hände und wollte seine Stirn befühlen, doch er wich verschreckt zurück.

Von ihrem Anblick – allein von ihrer Anwesenheit – war Sirius völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine verhasste Cousine hier bei ihm war und sie sich auch noch um sein Wohlergehen sorgte. Nochmals hob sie ihre Hand und dieses Mal war sie schneller als er, denn ihre Finger berührten seine Stirn, bevor sie sagte: „Du hast kein Fieber, mein Guter. Du solltest dich vielleicht einfach hinlegen und reichlich schlafen, damit es dir bald besser geht!" Dann lächelte sie ihn an, doch er konnte ihr nur einen ungläubigen Blick schenken. Sie drückte einmal seine Hand, doch daraufhin atmete er nur noch stockender. Mit dieser Begegnung konnte er überhaupt nicht umgehen.

Mrs. Malfoy erhob sich wieder und blickte zu Harry und Anne hinüber. Sie trat an Harry heran und redete einen Moment mit ihm, während Anne wie verzaubert Mrs. Malfoys Hochsteckfrisur bewunderte. Die Blonde bemerkte den Blick auf sich und schaute die junge Frau fragend an, weshalb Anne sich mit den Worten entschuldigte: „Tut mir leid, falls ich Sie angestarrt habe. Ich finde nur… Ich meine… Ihre Haare sind wirklich bezaubernd! Das sieht sehr hübsch aus, wie Sie sie tragen!" Anne selbst hatte lediglich ihre schulterlangen Haare glatt geföhnt und mit einer Rundbürste die Haarspitzen leicht nach außen gedreht. Auch wenn das über eine Stunde gedauert hatte, war das Resultat doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Haarpracht von Mrs. Malfoy.

„Das würde Ihnen sicherlich auch gut stehen, Miss Adair!", sagte Mrs. Malfoy nett lächelnd. Während sie zu Anne sprach, hörte niemand außer Harry das zaghafte Klopfen. Harry stand eh noch an der Tür und öffnete sie daher leise.

Dieses Mal war es tatsächlich Severus, der mit dem Hund an der Leine vorbeigekommen war. Mrs. Malfoy stand momentan noch mit dem Rücken zu Sirius, als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf Anne richtete.

Blitzschnell sprang Sirius von der Couch, zog seinen Stab und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"

Im gleichen Moment stieß Severus die Tür auf, zog zeitgleich seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Sirius, den er mit dem gleichen Spruch entwaffnete. Anne war kreidebleich im Gesicht und wäre beinahe vor Schreck umgekippt, weil sie mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete.

Mit fragendem Blick drehte sich Mrs. Malfoy zu Sirius um und versicherte unschuldig klingend: „Ein Zauber für die Haare ist doch nichts Bedrohliches, Sirius."

Severus schob seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen linken Ärmel hinein und sagte stichelnd: „Zaubersprüche, um einen Haarschopf in Form zu bringen, sind ganz offensichtlich nicht in Mr. Blacks Repertoire vorhanden."

Sirius ließ es nicht auf sich sitzen, dass man sich über seine langen, vollen Haare lustig machte, weswegen er aufsässig erwiderte: „Oh, das muss gerade jemand sagen, der sich Schuhwichse in die Haare schmiert! Oder ist das etwa alles Natur…?"

Für einen Moment überlegte Severus, ob er das auf sich sitzen lassen wollte. Er würde gut vor allen anderen dastehen, wenn er Black jetzt ignorieren würde, aber es kribbelte ihn auf der Zunge, eine weitere, zynische Bemerkung zu machen, die jedoch weniger bösartig als die von Black ausfallen sollte, und so sagte er trocken klingend: „Das einzige, was sie jemals ihren Haaren zugutekommen ließen, war bisher wahrscheinlich nur eine Handvoll Hundeflohpulver."

Es klopfte erneut und alle starrten auf die Tür, als Harry sie ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Leise hörte man Draco fragen: „Sag mal, ist meine Mutter…" Er verstummte, als er vier weitere Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet bemerkte.

„Draco Schatz, du hast mich gesucht?", fragte seine Mutter freundlich.

Mit einem Kopfnicken bat Harry den Blonden herein, der daraufhin sofort Anne erblickte und sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihn damals mit zu sich nachhause genommen hatte, bevor man ihn ausrauben konnte. Die beiden blickten sich entgeistert an, bevor Anne an Mrs. Malfoy gewandt fragte: „Das ist Ihr Sohn?"

Gleich darauf fragte Draco verblüfft: „Und Sie sind Blacks Freundin?"

Beide hatten sich nach dem einen Abend nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Bisher waren sich die Malfoys und Black immer erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Sirius hatte es nicht einmal für notwendig erachtet, Anne zu erzählen, dass Draco, dessen Zauberstab sie gefunden hatte, die ganze Zeit über hier im Schloss wohnte.

Einen Tag später, am Sonntag, hatte Remus seinen besten Anzug angezogen und Nymphadora frühzeitig aufgesucht, damit sie zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen konnten und wie er es erwartet hatte, quengelte sie herum, weil sie nun doch nicht gehen wollte. „Ach, Nymp…" Remus hielt inne, weil sie ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, weswegen er seinen Satz neu begann und sagte: „Dora Schatz, wir haben das doch besprochen. Wir gehen zusammen hin und wenn es unerträglich für dich wird, dann bekommst du Kopfschmerzen und wir entschuldigen uns…"

Nymphadora konterte: „Sie hat mit Sicherheit was gegen Kopfschmerzen da und würde es mir geben. Das klappt nicht. Wenn wir einen Fluchtplan ausarbeiten, dann sollte das einer sein, der auch funktioniert!"

Remus seufzte. Wenn Nymphadora bereits von „Fluchtplänen" sprach, war sie in ihrem Auroren-Modus. Als sie vorgestern noch miteinander über den bevorstehenden Besuch bei Mrs. Malfoy gesprochen hatten, schien seine Verlobte recht beherrscht zu sein, doch jetzt, eine Stunde vor dem Zusammentreffen, war Nymphadora ein reines Nervenbündel, weswegen er ihr anbot: „Du könntest mir ein Zeichen geben und dann werde ich 'aus allen Wolken fallen' und behaupten, mir wäre gerade eingefallen, dass wir für heute verabredet wären und ich dir davon leider gar nichts gesagt hätte. Dann könnt ihr die Schuld auf mich schieben."

„Sie ist ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und sie wird uns anbieten, unsere 'andere Verabredung' zu kontaktieren. Wir werden uns da nicht rausreden können, Remus!", meckerte sie.

„Ja, aber warum hast du denn nur zugesagt, wenn du gar nicht hingehen wolltest?", fragte er verdattert.

„Weil du mich dazu überredet hast!", erwiderte sie aufgebracht.

Nur ein wenig entrüstet rechtfertigte sich Remus mit den Worten: „Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht überredet. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich dich natürlich begleiten werde, wenn du dich dazu entschließen solltest, sie zu besuchen!"

„Aber du hast ständig davon geschwärmt, wie nett der Brief war und wie ehrlich ihre Worte klingen würden. Ich hätte nie… Verdammt, ich habe nur wegen dir zugesagt!", wetterte Nymphadora, die nach ihrem letzten Satz einmal gegen die Wand trat.

Langsam wurde es Remus zu viel, weswegen er fragte: „Gehen wir nun gemeinsam hin oder sagen wir ab?" Nymphadora schwieg, weswegen Remus mit ruhiger Stimme von seiner Unterhaltung mit Sirius erzählte: „Sirius hat sie kurz gesehen. Er meinte, sie wäre ihm völlig fremd gewesen. Sie hätte gelächelt! Und sie hat sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt. Sirius meinte, er hätte sie nicht wiedererkannt." Remus erwähnte nicht, dass Sirius sie als „blöde Kuh" bezeichnet hatte, obwohl er seiner Cousine offenbar rein gar nichts vorwerfen konnte. „Dora, lass es uns doch einfach mal versuchen!"

Bevor sie sich auf nach Hogwarts machten, sagte sie warnend: „Wenn sie mitbekommt, dass du ein… 'Tierwesen' bist, dann mach dich auf etwas gefasst. Nicht, dass es am Ende heißt, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

Zehn Minuten vor sechs betraten beide die Eingangshalle. Nymphadora, die sonst so mutige Aurorin, die zig Todesser überwältig hatte, hielt sich ungewohnt ängstlich hinter Remus und blickte sich nervös um. Einige Schüler gingen noch in der Halle umher oder standen in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander und unterhielten sich, so dass Remus sich zunächst ein wenig umblicken musste, bis er eine Dame bemerkte, in der er Mrs. Malfoy zu erkennen glaubte. Mrs. Malfoy trug eine kunstvolle Hochsteckfrisur und ein weißes Samtkleid mit goldenen Verzierungen. Sie redete mit jemandem, aber durch die stehenden und gehenden Schüler konnte Remus nicht sehen, wer ihr Gesprächspartner war. Etwas scheu trat er einige Schritte in die Halle hinein, gefolgt von seiner Verlobten.

Gesprächsfetzen traten an sein Ohr, als er Mrs. Malfoy mit einem angenehmen Singsang in der Stimme zu der anderen Person sagen hörte: „…und ich werde unser Anwesen in der nächsten Woche beim Ministerium einfordern. Dracos Schatz hat mir ein Formular zukommen lassen und sie sagte, es sollte gar nicht so lange dauern, bis ich eine Antwort…" Mrs. Malfoy hielt inne, als sie den Mann erblickte, der so gezielt auf sie zusteuerte. Erst jetzt erkannte Remus, wer bei Mrs. Malfoy stand.

Albus zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu und streckte seine Hand aus, während er sagte: „Remus, mein Guter!" Nachdem sie sich per Handschlag begrüßt hatten, stellte sich Remus mit einem scheuen Lächeln Mrs. Malfoy vor, während Albus noch Nymphadora willkommen hieß, die sich weiterhin im Hintergrund hielt. Albus entschuldigte sich gleich nach der Begrüßung und verließ die drei.

„Mrs. Malfoy? Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin Nymphadoras… Verlobter!", grüßte er, während er ihre zierliche Hand nahm und sie sanft schüttelte.

Mrs. Malfoy lächelte ihn mit glitzernden Augen an und erwiderte: „Oh wie schön, Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen!" Sie strahlte ihn einen Augenblick lang fröhlich an, bevor sie ihm verzückt klingend offenbarte: „Sie haben so wunderbar warme Augen, Mr. Lupin!"

Komplimente von bezaubernden Damen hatte Remus selten erhalten, weswegen er ein wenig errötete und sich kleinlaut bei Mrs. Malfoy für die netten Worte bedankte, bevor er beschämt lächelnd zu Boden blickte. In diesem Moment bemerkte Mrs. Malfoy die Frau hinter ihm. Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder breiter, während sie an Remus vorbeiging und mit leicht geöffneten Armen sehnlich den Namen ihrer Nichte sagte: „Nymphadora!"

Mit ernstem Gesicht wich Nymphadora einen Schritt zurück, was Mrs. Malfoy natürlich bemerkte und weswegen sie perplex innehielt. Ihren fragenden Blick beantwortete Nymphadora mit einer steif ausgestreckten Hand und den distanzierten Worten: „Mrs. Malfoy!"

Die Begrüßung war kühl, worüber Mrs. Malfoy traurig schien, doch sie ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie, als sie erwiderte: „Es ist so lange her…"

„Wir haben uns nie gesehen, _Tante_!", giftete Nymphadora zurück, die sich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dieser blonde Frau jemals persönlich gegenübergestanden zu haben.

Remus schritt ein und suggerierte: „Vielleicht sollten wir die Eingangshalle hinter uns lassen?"

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker übernahm Remus die Aufgabe, auf Fragen zu antworten, die Mrs. Malfoy eigentlich an ihre Nichte gerichtet hatte, denn Nymphadora schien in seinen Augen etwas bockig zu sein.

In dem edel eingerichteten Wohnzimmer bot Mrs. Malfoy den beiden einen Platz an, während sie etwas plauderte, um ihre Gäste bei Laune zu halten. Remus fühlte sich wohl hier, wenn nicht die betrübte Miene seiner Verlobten gewesen wäre, die ihm ein wenig Sorgen bereitete.

„Erzähl doch, Liebes: was machst du so?" Sehr förmlich antwortete Nymphadora ihrer Tante und erwähnte mit Absicht, dass sie Aurorin wäre und Todesser jagend würde. „Und Sie, Mr. Lupin? Sind Sie auch Auror?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy freundlich, während sie Tee einschenkte.

„Ähm… nein, ich bin momentan… leider… ohne Beschäftigung. Ich halte mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser. Das macht zwar nicht immer Spaß, aber ich kann alle Rechnungen bezahlen!", antwortete er abgehackt und ein wenig verlegen.

„Oh, das verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Ist es denn heutzutage so schwer, eine Anstellung zu bekommen?", fragte sie verdutzt. Gleich danach sagte sie stolz: „Albus hat mir erzählt, Sie hätten vor einigen Jahren hier als Lehrer für Verteidigung gearbeitet!" Nymphadora wären beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, als sie hörte, dass ihre Tante mit Dumbledore per Du war.

Eine ganze Weile lang beobachtete Nymphadora, wie Remus sich verbal wand und schlängelte und sorgsam die richtigen Formulierungen wählte, um zu erklären, warum er keinen Job bekam. Letztendlich gab er sogar zu, er würde an einer Art Gebrechen leiden, was seine Arbeitskraft einschränken und ihn als Angestellten für den Arbeitgeber unattraktiv machen würde. Nymphadora schürzte angriffslustig die Lippen. Es war ihr unheimlich, diese Frau, die sich ihre Tante schimpfte, so locker in einer Unterhaltung zu erleben. Von ihrer Mutter wusste sie, dass Narzissa nicht nur eitel und hochnäsig, sondern auch rassistisch war, aber diese elegante Frau hier machte es ihr schwer, sie hassen zu wollen, doch Nymphadora wollte sie hassen. Sie hasste sie ihr Leben lang und das nur aufgrund der Erzählungen ihrer Eltern und einiger anderer Verwandter. Diese Frau hier war jedoch unerwartet nett und machte ihre lebenslang gepflegten Vorurteile zunichte, was ihr gar nicht passte. Nur deswegen schritt sie in die Unterhaltung ein und erklärte mit sarkastischem Unterton, um die Sache ein für allemal klarzustellen: „Er bekommt keinen Job, weil er ein Werwolf ist!"

Stille kehrte ein. Diese Stille war Nymphadora fast noch unangenehmer als die vorherige, zuckersüße Unterhaltung. Mrs. Malfoy schaute ihre Nichte mit großen Augen an, bevor sie zu Remus hinüberblickte.

Am liebsten hätte Remus seiner Verlobten eine Standpauke gehalten. So etwas Gemeines hatte sie noch nie getan. Niemals hatte Nymphadora ihn vor irgendjemandem geoutet und es verletzte ihn, dass es gerade eben vor Mrs. Malfoy geschehen war, mit der er sich bisher blendend unterhalten hatte.

Mit gebrochener Stimme und hochroten Wangen fragte Remus peinlich berührt: „War das wirklich notwendig, Nymphadora?" Er hatte absichtlich den von ihr verhassten Vornamen benutzt, was er ihr zuliebe immer vermieden hatte, um ihr dieses Mal zu zeigen, wie ernst die Situation für ihn war. Im gleichen Moment, als sie seine betroffene Stimme vernahm, bereute sie ihren emotionalen Ausrutscher.

Mrs. Malfoy kam hinüber zur Couch und setzte sich neben Lupin, bevor sie eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte und bestürzt, fast hauchend, sagte: „Ach, Sie armer Mann! Wie alt waren Sie nur, als Sie…"

Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber dafür drückte sie einmal verständnisvoll seinen Arm, was Remus tatsächlich dazu ermutigte, ihr abgehackt zu schildern: „Ich war erst acht… Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben. Ich hab so viel Blut verloren, nachdem das… Biest mich in die Seite gebissen hat." Remus erzählte nicht weiter, denn dann, und das wusste er, würde er so intensiv an jene verhängnisvolle Sommernacht zurückdenken müssen, dass ihm mit Sicherheit die Tränen kommen würden.

Es war damals unerträglich heiß gewesen, so dass er nicht schlafen konnte, weswegen er sich eine Badehose angezogen hatte, um in dem kleinen Weiher zu baden, der gleich neben seinem Elternhaus lag. Auf dem kurzen Weg dorthin blickte er staunend und mit kindlicher Ehrfurcht nach oben in den klaren Sternenhimmel und bewunderte den hellen, runden Mond. Das Wasser hatte er noch nicht einmal mit seinen Füßen berührt, da hörte er ein unheilvolles Knurren hinter sich. Eh er sich's versah gruben sich die spitzen Zähne eines gigantischen, haarigen Tieres in seine Seite. Sein kleiner Oberkörper war so schmal, dass der Werwolf mit Leichtigkeit Bauch und Rücken mit seinen Fängen packen konnte. Das Tier verschwand nach dem Angriff sofort wieder, doch der Schmerz blieb. Schreiend und weinend lag er auf dem Rücken und hielt sich die blutenden Wunden am Bauch, während er durch seine Tränen hindurch zum Mond hinaufblickte. Das war die letzte Nacht in seinem Leben, in welcher er einen Vollmond sehen konnte, ohne sich selbst in eine Bestie zu verwandeln.

„Sie können doch den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen! Ich weiß, dass er wahre Wunder bewirken kann. Sicherlich ist Severus dazu in der Lage, Ihnen den Trank zu brauen! Selbst ich könnte es. Es ist zwar kein Heilmittel, aber der Trank ist sehr…"

Nymphadora unterbrach ihre ratgebende Tante, die eine Fremde für sie war, und zeterte: „Tun Sie doch nicht so! Als ob gerade Sie Mitleid mit einem Tierwesen haben würden…"

Remus versuchte, die Situation zu schlichten, doch Mrs. Malfoy, die Ruhe in Person, fragte bereits ihre Nichte höflich: „Warum sollte mir so ein Schicksal nicht ans Herz gehen? Er ist dein Verlobter, liebe Nymphadora!"

„Nachdem, was ich von Ihnen gehört habe, Mrs. Malfoy, wäre es Ihnen doch nur ganz Recht, wenn Menschen wie er nicht nur von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen werden würden, sondern gleich den Tod…"

Nymphadora wurde unterbrochen, als Remus erbost sagt: „Jetzt reicht es aber, Nymphadora!"

Mrs. Malfoy schluckte und wollte etwas sagen, als ihre Nichte bereits erneut wetterte: „Ich sehe Sie heute zum ersten Mal, Mrs. Malfoy. Auch wenn Sie vom Verwandtschaftsgrad her meine Tante sind, so sind Sie mir doch völlig fremd! Und ich sehe auch keinen Grund, das zu ändern! Früher war ich Ihnen schon egal. Warum sollte das jetzt plötzlich anders sein? Sie haben meine Mutter – Ihre eigene Schwester – gehasst, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat und jetzt tun Sie so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen? Kommen Sie sich dabei nicht ein wenig scheinheilig vor?"

Verdutzt und ein wenig verwirrt konterte Mrs. Malfoy: „Aber ich habe Andromeda doch nicht gehasst! Ich habe…"

„Nicht gehasst? Meine Mutter wurde von ihrer eigenen Familie verstoßen! Von Ihnen verstoßen…!", erwiderte Nymphadora aufgebracht. Sie war bereits aufgestanden und bedeutete Remus, dass sie gehen wollte. Mrs. Malfoy schien von den Worten ihrer Nichte so schockiert zu sein, so dass sie nichts mehr antworten konnte.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Draco kam hereingestürmt, der gleich darauf besorgt fragte: „Mutter? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er hatte eine erhobene Frauenstimme im Zimmer nebenan gehört und da er wusste, dass heute Tonks und Lupin bei ihr eingeladen waren, hatte er bereits eine Eskalation befürchtete. Als er seine Mutter so fassungslos erblickte, trat er an sie heran, während er höflich zu Tonks und Lupin sagte: „Vielleicht möchten Sie jetzt lieber gehen."

Rechtfertigend sagte Mrs. Malfoy, die bereits mit zitternder Stimme sprach: „Ich habe meine Schwester nicht gehasst! Ich weiß doch noch ganz genau, wie viel Spaß wir miteinander hatten."

Narzissa erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich als Kind mit ihrer Schwester Andromeda und ihrem Cousin Sirius während einer Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Vaters unter dem großen Festtisch versteckt hatte. Dort hatte Sirius per Levitation den großen Schokoladenkuchen vom Büffet herbeigezaubert, über den sie zu dritt mit den bloßen Händen hergefallen waren.

„Spaß…", wiederholte Nymphadora abfällig schnaufend. Sie war so aufgewühlt, dass es besser gewesen wäre, sofort zu gehen, bevor sie Schlimmeres sagen konnte, doch Mrs. Malfoy kam plötzlich auf ihren Ehemann zu sprechen und redete von Familienbande, was Tonks am Schluss bösartig sagen ließ: „Ihr Ehemann? Die Kreise, in denen sich Ihre Familie bewegt hat, _meine liebste Tante_, haben Ihren Ehemann nach Askaban gebracht!"

Nymphadora hörte nicht mehr, wie Mrs. Malfoy schockiert einen Atemzug nahm, denn sie verließ bereits das Zimmer, während Remus wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und mit offen stehendem Mund erst auf die Tür, dann auf Mrs. Malfoy blickte.

Ihren Gast völlig vergessend schluchzte Mrs. Malfoy und fragte erschüttert: „Draco, ist das wahr? Dein Vater ist in Askaban? Du sagtest doch, er wäre im St. Mungos!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten begann Mrs. Malfoy zu weinen. Besorgt versuchte Draco, sie zunächst mit Worten zu beruhigen, doch die halfen nicht, so dass er aufgebracht nach einem Beruhigungstrank ausschaut hielt. Als er keinen fand, rannte er aus dem Zimmer hinaus, um bei Severus einen zu holen.

Mrs. Malfoy wirkte so verzweifelt und weinte so bitterlich, dass Remus sich zusammennahm, um zu ihr hinüberzugehen. Er setzte sich neben sie und sagte mit seiner warmen, vertrauensvollen Stimme: „Oh bitte, weinen Sie nicht, Mrs. Malfoy!" Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, weil sie sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr bewusst war.

Sie schluckte und zwang sich, nicht mehr zu weinen, bevor sie kleinlaut sagte, von Schluchzern unterbrochen: „Mr. Lupin… Erwecke ich den Eindruck, ich würde Sie womöglich… abscheulich finden?"

Obwohl eine Träne über ihre Wange lief, musste er aufgrund ihrer Frage lächeln. Selbst mit feuchten Wangen und erröteter Nase war sie noch wunderschön. Remus antwortete ihr ehrlich: „Nein, den Eindruck machen Sie ganz und gar nicht."

Ihre Lippen zitterten noch immer, aber es formte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihnen, bevor sie entschuldigend und sich rechtfertigend erklärte: „Ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern, was geschehen ist, wissen Sie, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen…" Sie hielt inne und fragte stattdessen: „Habe ich Menschen so grob verletzt? Bin ich wirklich so unausstehlich gewesen?"

An ihren Augen erkannte er, dass sie die Wahrheit forderte. Er atmete einmal ein und aus, bevor er mit milder, ruhiger und nicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme zugab: „Was Nymphadora gesagt hat, ist leider wahr. Die Ansichten, die Sie früher über Tierwesen, über Halbblüter und auch über Squibs und Muggel hatten, waren nicht die besten." Nach seinen Worten erkannte er, dass sie seine Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen wusste, wenngleich sie sie auch schmerzte.

Fast flüsternd fragte sie ihn: „Hatte Sie denn Angst, heute zu mir zu kommen?" Sie würde es verstehen, nachdem was ihre Nichte und er gesagt hatten. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen und auch nicht verbal bejahen, weswegen er lediglich leicht mit dem Kopf nickte. Sie ergriff daraufhin seine Hand und beteuerte: „Sie sind so ein lieber Mensch! Es hat mich so erfreut, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten!"

Er legte seine Hand über ihre und erwiderte: „Es hat mich auch erfreut, Mrs. Malfoy."


	53. Das verwundete Selbst

Anita: Sie Treffen sind gut gelaufen? Mmhhh ;-) Tonks war ein wenig… „zickig" und Sirius hat den Mund nicht aufbekommen. Nur Remus scheint die Sache etwas distanzierter betrachtet zu haben, aber er ist ja auch (noch) kein Familienmitglied. Die Frage ist aber, ob Narzissas Erinnerungen wirklich verloren oder nur tief vergraben sind. Aus Kapitel 48 weiß man ja, dass sie eine Art „Vergissmich" anwenden kann, um Erinnerungen tief im Unterbewusstsein zu verscharren, aber konnte sie das auch bei sich selbst anwenden?

Daniel: Die kriegen sich schon noch ein, aber die Situation war besonders für die geladenen Gäste sehr aufreibend gewesen. Vielen dank für das Lob, dass das Kapitel sehr emotional gewesen war – hört man immer wieder gern :-) Mal sehen, ob dieses Kapitel mithalten kann.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Für den regulären Unterricht ab September benötigte Harry etwas ganz Besonderes und er wandte sich daher hilfesuchend an Remus, der ihm bei seiner Suche auch prompt behilflich sein konnte. Remus versicherte ihm, dass im Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 eine alte Chippendale Musiktruhe stehen würde, in der sich erneut ein Irrwicht häuslich eingerichtet hätte. Diese „Truhe", denn sie sah eher aus wie eine Art Schrank mit großen Schubladen, hatte Harry mit Leichtigkeit ausfindig gemacht.

Er musste sich während seines Aufenthalts im staubigen Erbe seines Patenonkels das Gezeter von Walpurga Black anhören, denn nachdem er die Haustür geöffnet hatte, wehte ein starker Wind durch die Eingangshalle, der für einen Moment den samtenen Vorhang in die Höhe hob, welches ihr Portrait bedeckte. Sie keifte und zeterte hinter dem Vorhang weiter und warf mit Beleidigungen um sich, die Harry antrieben, diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Mit der Truhe im Schlepptau machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, wo er das Möbelstück im Wohnzimmer abstellte.

Nach einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall mit Anne, die staunend das Stückchen kostbare Muggel-Antiquität begutachtet hatte und plötzlich versehentlich ihrem eigenen Irrwicht gegenüberstehen musste – einem jungen Mann mit Irokesenhaarschnitt, der sie grob beleidigte und sie mit einem Messer bedrohte – suchte Harry nach einem Ort in der Schule, an welchem so ein Versehen sich nicht wiederholen würde. Minerva gab ihm den Ratschlag, einen Raum in den Kerkern zu verwenden, der zu Severus' Bereich gehörte. Kurzerhand bat Harry seinen älteren Kollegen, nach Feierabend bei ihm vorbeizuschauen und gleich darauf verließ er den Frühstückstisch und einen verdutzten Severus.

Nach einem erstaunlich ruhigen Unterrichtstag kam Severus der Bitte seines jüngeren Kollegen nach. Auf dem Weg nach oben ins Erdgeschoss grübelte er darüber nach, was Harry wohl von ihm wollen könnte. Es hatte sich den ganzen Tag über bedauerlicherweise keine Möglichkeit ergeben, zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt von seinem Kollegen zu erhalten. Severus hasste es, keinerlei Informationen zu haben, weil er sich somit nicht auf ein bevorstehendes Gespräch vorbereiten konnte.

Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Arthur sich demnächst bei ihm melden würde, um ein Treffen zu vereinbaren, denn der wollte sich noch wegen Tyler erkundigen, dem Attentäter von Miss Beerbaum, den Severus per Legilimentik während der Gerichtsverhandlung ausspioniert hatte. Bisher hatte der Minister offenbar keine Zeit gefunden, was Severus untröstlich fand, denn er wollte ihm unbedingt mitteilen, dass er seinen ehemaligen Schüler Gregory Goyle in Tylers Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Mit jemand anderem konnte er nicht darüber reden, allein schon deshalb nicht, damit Arthur nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen würde.

Doch was könnte es sein, weswegen Harry um ein Treffen gebeten hatte? Er könnte alles Mögliche von ihm wollen. Er könnte wegen dem Orden des Phönix ein Gespräch mit ihm suchen oder… Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry die Tür in dem Moment öffnete, als er gerade anklopfen wollte. Aufgeregt fasste Harry sich an die Brust, weil er sich erschrocken hatte. „Severus, gut dass Sie da sind. Ich wollte eben schauen, ob ich Sie schon auf dem Gang sehe…"

Nachdem Severus hereingebeten worden war, fiel ihm sofort die räumliche Veränderung auf. Mitten im Raum stand ein hüfthoher, dunkelbrauner Schrank mit vier Schubladen. In einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers erblickte Severus ein wenig Chaos, denn dort waren mehrere große Kisten abgestellt. Offenbar war Harry dabei, ein wenig umzuräumen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Harry?"

„Möchten Sie erst eine Tasse Tee? Ach nein, um die Zeit bevorzugen Sie ja etwas anderes. Dann einen Schluck Wein?", fragte Harry, der bereits für sich und seinen Kollegen ein Glas von dem Weißwein einschenkte, den er von Minerva zu Weihnachten erhalten hatte. Nachdem er Severus das Glas gereicht hatte, erklärte Harry: „Minerva sagte, Sie hätten bestimmt einen Raum in den Kerkern, den Sie nicht nutzen würden. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich dort etwas unterstellen dürfte."

„Die Kerker stehen mir komplett zur Verfügung. Bis auf einen Raum, in dem Filch seine Reinigungsutensilien aufbewahrt und einen Raum, in welchem ausrangierte Möbel stehen, hat sonst kein Lehrer Verwendung für kühle, feuchte Zimmer!", sagte Severus, der am Ende seines Satzes eine Augenbraue hob und Harry somit aufforderte zu offenbaren, weswegen er einen Raum benötigen würde.

Harry zeigte mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes hinüber zur Musiktruhe und sagte: „Da ist ein Irrwicht drin und es, na ja, es gab schon einen Zwischenfall. Ich möchte den Schrank nicht hier stehen lassen. Wenn im Kerker sowieso kaum jemand was abstellt, wäre das doch der ideale Platz. Da könnte ich den Schrank zwischenlagern, damit kein Schüler versehentlich Bekanntschaft mit seiner größten Angst macht. Darf ich den Schrank in den Kerkern lagern?"

„Es gab schon einen Zwischenfall?", fragte Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, Anne hat sich den Schrank angesehen. Sie meinte, er wäre eine Antiquität. Chippendale ist ein Möbelstil in der Muggelwelt, wissen Sie? Sie hat aus Versehen den Irrwicht befreit und…"

Harry hielt inne, doch Severus forderte ernsthaft und mit großem Interesse: „Oh bitte! Erzählen Sie mir, welche Form ein Irrwicht bei einem Muggel annehmen kann!"

„Es war der Mann, der sie einmal überfallen hat. Sie hat im Nachhinein erzählt, dass sie mal in der U-Bahn…" Aufgrund des fragenden Blickes erklärte Harry kurz: „Das ist ein Beförderungsmittel bei Muggeln! Sie ist in der U-Bahn von einem jungen Mann überfallen worden, der ihr ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten hat. Die Gestalt dieses Typen hat der Irrwicht angenommen!"

Severus dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte nach einer Weile, nachdem beide bereits auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten und jeder seinen Wein gekostet hatte: „Der beste Platz wäre mein Privatbüro! Die Slytherins sind äußerst erfolgreich darin, Türen zu öffnen. Bei den meisten Räumen ist es mir egal, wer die Schutzzauber durchbricht und dort seine Nase reinsteckt, aber die von mir intensiv genutzten Räume sind sicher vor jeglicher Art von unbefugtem Zutritt. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass ein Schüler aus meinem Haus…"

„Kein Problem! Wenn Sie der Schrank nicht stört und er keinen Platz wegnimmt… Ich kann ihn morgen vorbeibringen, wenn Sie Zeit haben.", schlug Harry vor.

„Glauben Sie, ich hätte den Vorschlag gemacht, wenn es mich stören würde oder ich der Meinung wäre, der Schrank würde meine Räumlichkeiten voll stellen?", fragte Snape nicht sehr ernst, woraufhin Harry grinsen musste.

Sie unterhielten sich beide noch ein wenig über das Thema Irrwicht, bis Harry das Gespräch auf Schüler und dann auf Kinder an sich lenkte. Er erzählte seinem älteren Kollegen, wie sehr er Kinder mochte, doch bemerkte er auch, dass Severus sich bei dem Thema nicht wohl zu fühlen schien. Ehrlich gab Severus zu: „Kinder bedeuten mir nicht allzu viel und noch weniger könnte ich über sie so ins Schwärmen kommen wie Sie es gerade tun, Harry."

Hier stutzte Harry, bevor er fragte: „Hab ich das missverstanden? Sind Sie nun Dracos Pate oder nicht?" Nachdem Severus genickt hatte, sagte Harry lächelnd, aber vorsichtig: „Würde mich wirklich mal interessieren, wie Sie sein Pate geworden sind. Ich meine, wenn Sie mit Kindern eigentlich nichts anfangen können, warum…?"

Severus unterbracht ihn und schilderte: „Es war eine Ehre, von einem wohlhabenden und angesehenen Ehepaar gebeten zu werden, der Pate ihres Erstgeborenen zu werden. Das ließ mich nicht lange zögern."

„Wie alt waren Sie?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Zwanzig, aber warum interessiert es Sie so sehr?", fragte Severus mit hörbarem Misstrauen in der Stimme, was Harry klarmachte, nicht so grob in der Vergangenheit stochern zu dürfen.

„Ach nur so… Sich mit zwanzig darüber bewusst zu sein, für das Patenkind sorgen zu müssen, wenn den Eltern etwas zustoßen sollte, ist schon bemerkenswert, finde ich!", sagte Harry lobend, doch Severus schnaufte nur einmal, als wolle er damit sagen, dass er sich damals keinesfalls über seine Pflichten als Pate bewusst war.

Harry nippte an seinem Wein und blickte sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um, bis er mit den Augen an den Kisten hängen blieb, die die alten Sachen von Sirius und die seiner Eltern beinhalteten. Er hatte sie dort abgelegt, damit er sie demnächst mal komplett durchforsten konnte. Die oberste Kiste hatte er erst gestern hinzugestellt, denn da waren die wenigen Habseligkeiten verstaut, die er von den Dursleys mitgenommen hatte und die er in den nächsten Tagen durchschauen und aussortieren wollte.

Bevor Harry etwas Falsches bezüglich Severus' Vergangenheit fragen würde, wechselte er das Thema und sagte fröhlich: „Ich hab übrigens Bilder von Ihnen gefunden. Wollen Sie sie vielleicht mal sehen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stand Harry bereits auf und ging zu den Kisten hinüber. Sie waren übereinander gestapelt, weswegen er seinen Zauberstab zückte, um die oberste Kiste mit den Dingen aus dem Ligusterweg per Levitation zu bewegen, damit er an die untere von seinen Eltern herankommen könnte.

Severus folgte ihm erst mit den Augen, erhob sich jedoch gleich darauf von der Couch und kam einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Das ist nicht notwendig!", warf er etwas zu bestimmend ein, denn er sprach sehr laut und klang ziemlich verärgert. Harry war über den Tonfall so erstaunt, so dass er sich abrupt umdrehte und somit die Kontrolle über die Pappkiste verlor. Die Kiste stieß leicht an Severus' Oberarm, plumpste seitlich vor dessen Füße und verteilte den Inhalt vor ihm auf dem Boden.

„Tut mir…", Harry hielt mit seiner Entschuldigung abrupt inne, als er Severus' schockierten Gesichtsausdruck erblickte. Sein Kollege starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund auf den Boden, auf dem sich der ausgekippte Inhalt der Kiste verteilt hatte, doch es war nicht das aufgeschlagene Fotoalbum mit Bildern seiner Eltern, welches ihm Hagrid Ende des ersten Schuljahres geschenkt hatte, auch nicht die Spielfiguren von berittenen Cowboys und Indianern oder Harrys alte Schulsachen, auf die Severus seinen Blick gerichtet hatte. Es war der Teil einer kleinen, beigefarbenen Decke mit blauen, roten und gelben Quer- und Längsstreifen, die kontrastreich auf dem schwarzen Schuh ruhte. Mit dem anderen Fuß war Severus bereits einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als wolle er fliehen, doch es schien fast, als wäre der Schuh, auf dem der Teil der Decke lag, am Boden festgenagelt. Hörbar verschnellte sich Severus' Atmung, so dass dessen Nasenflügel bebten. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie eine Kalkwand und sein Körper schien wie versteinert.

„Severus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch der war nicht ansprechbar. Er bemerkte, wie Severus versuchte, seinen Fuß unter der Decke hervorzuziehen, doch er schaffte es nicht. „Severus?", fragte er dieses Mal lauter, aber noch immer reagierte sein Kollege nicht. Stattdessen standen ihm bereits kleine, fast unscheinbare Schweißperlen auf der blassen Stirn und Severus atmete nun nicht mehr durch die Nase, sondern heftig durch den Mund, was Harry sehr besorgte.

Harry blickte hinunter zur Decke. Er maß dem Stück Stoff nicht viel Bedeutung bei, nur soviel, dass diese Decke das einzige darstellte, das von Anfang an ihm allein gehört hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Severus so seltsam reagierte und so tat Harry das einzige, das ihm einfiel, um Severus zu befreien. Er hob seinen Stab und zauberte die Decke zurück in die jetzt leere Kiste. Auf der Stelle, wie er es gehofft hatte, regte sich sein Kollege wieder, nachdem die Decke aus dessen Blickfeld verschwunden war, doch er wirkte weiterhin sehr mitgenommen. „Severus?", fragte Harry zum dritten Mal und erst jetzt blickten ihn die sonst immer so pechschwarzen Augen an, die nun mit einem Male einen ungewöhnlichen, brauen, warmen Schimmer in sich bargen.

Ohne dass Severus sich zu diesem Vorfall äußerte, wandte er sich schlagartig von Harry ab und stürmte aufgebracht zur Tür hinaus. Nach einer Schocksekunde eilte Harry ihm hinterher. Auf der Treppe in die Kerker wäre er beinahe gefallen, doch er schaffte es noch rechtzeitig, sich am Geländer festzuhalten.

Harry durfte ihn nicht aufhalten, indem er ihn am Arm herumriss, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte, denn Severus sagte damals, er solle ihn nicht anfassen. So blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als ihm schnell hinterherzulaufen und ihn währenddessen beim Namen zu rufen, doch Severus blieb einfach nicht stehen. Er lief weg und es erweckte den Anschein, als liefe Severus nicht vor ihm, sondern vor etwas anderem davon.

All seine Kraft zusammennehmend sprintete Harry wie ein Olympiasportler hinterher, so dass er tatsächlich Severus überholen und sich einfach vor ihn stellen konnte. Als sein Kollege ihn erblickte, hielt er abrupt inne und stützte sich schnaufend mit einer zittrigen Hand an dem kalten Mauerwerk der Kerker ab. Etwas aus der Puste gekommen fragte Harry ihn besorgt: „Severus? Was ist geschehen?"

Severus atmete sehr hastig und stockend, aber nicht, weil er gerannt war, doch er riss sich zusammen und antwortete, während er es vermied, Harry in die Augen zu sehen: „Es geht schon. Ich fühle mich nur etwas", er suchte nach einem Wort und fügte nach einem Moment hinzu, „indisponiert."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer wollte Harry bereits passieren, als der ihn nun doch ganz zaghaft am Oberarm berührte – nicht festhielt – und mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Irgendetwas ist doch mit Ihnen. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Severus, bitte sagen Sie mir, was los ist!"

Als Severus aufblickte, fielen Harry erneut die dunklen Iriden seines Kollegen auf, die jetzt so außergewöhnlich warm flimmerten, wie er es noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerten ihn ganz plötzlich an die liebenswerten Augen von Hagrid. Schon im ersten Schuljahr hatte Harry in Gedanken einmal die dunklen Augenfarben der beiden Männer verglichen, doch damals konnten die frostigen Augen von Severus nicht gegen Hagrids ankommen, die so viel Güte ausstrahlten.

Bisher hatte Severus nicht geantwortet, doch er war auch nicht im Begriff, seinen Weg fortzusetzen, so dass Harry ehrlich anbot: „Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, Severus. Sagen Sie mir nur, wie ich das kann!"

Severus schluckte hörbar und zitterte unmerklich am ganzen Leib, bevor er mit flüsternder Stimme verzweifelt entgegnete: „Ich weiß nicht, wie, Harry!" Die noch nie da gewesenen, warmherzigen Augen blickten Harry eindringlich an und erflehten geradezu Hilfe, doch Severus wiederholte lediglich noch leiser als zuvor: „Ich weiß nicht, wie…"

Harry wusste, dass er handeln musste. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Severus momentan wieder „anders" war. Irgendetwas musste ihn vorhin aus der Bahn geworfen haben; musste ihn überwältigt haben, so dass er jetzt nicht mehr der Alte war, selbst wenn er es sein wollte, doch Harry war völlig hilflos, denn ohne einen Anhaltspunkt könnte er nichts anderes machen als ihm jetzt beizustehen, was auch immer Severus gerade durchlebte. Es kam schon selten genug vor, in Severus' Mimik überhaupt einmal ein Gefühl erkennen zu können, doch momentan schien sein Kollege von so vielen Empfindungen auf einmal heimgesucht zu werden, so dass Harry lediglich bitten konnte: „Sagen Sie mir, was in Ihnen vorgeht." Sachte schüttelte Severus den Kopf, doch Harry bestand mit seiner ruhigen Art auf eine Antwort, indem er mit friedvoller, vertrauter Stimme erklärte: „Wie soll ich denn helfen können, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit Ihnen ist? Sie wissen es doch selbst nicht. Severus, bitte! Sagen Sie mir, was jetzt anders bei Ihnen ist als sonst!"

In den wenigen Minuten, die Severus benötigte, um sich zu sammeln, betrachtete Harry sein Gegenüber genau. Die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn waren bereits verdunstet, doch Severus wirkte dadurch nicht weniger aufgewühlt als zuvor. Noch immer atmete er heftig und er zitterte unaufhörlich. Harry konnte einen kurzen Blick auf den sonst immer durch den Stehkragen verdeckten Hals erhaschen und er bemerkte die schnell pulsierende Stelle, unter der sich die Halsschlagader verbarg.

Harrys Geduld hatte sich ausgezahlt, denn endlich konnte der Zaubertränkelehrer sich dazu durchringen, zumindest zu versuchen, auf Harrys Bitte hin eine Antwort zu geben. So leise wie das Surren eines Insekts sagte Severus stockend, als wollte er mit Bedacht die richtigen Worte finden: „Da ist", Severus linker Arm zuckte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr, „so ein… Druck." Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als würde das, was er eben beschrieben hatte, ihm sogar physische Schmerzen bereiten.

Mit einfühlsamer Stimme, fast hauchend, fragte Harry: „Wo?"

Wieder zuckte sein linker Arm, bevor Severus ihn leicht anhob und zögerlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht auf die Stelle deutete, an der sich sein Herz befand.

Harry glaubte, genau zu wissen, welches Gefühl Severus beschrieben hatte. Es konnte sich nur um so ein Gefühl handeln, wie er es selbst hatte ertragen müssen, als er um Cedric, Sirius und Albus trauerte. Was sonst könnte der Zaubertränkemeister mit „Druck" meinen? Doch was war es gewesen, das dieses Gefühl in Severus ausgelöst hatte?

Verständnisvoll nickte Harry, bevor er abermals eine Hand auf Severus' Oberarm legte und ihm anbot: „Ich werde Sie auf Ihr Zimmer begleiten. Kommen Sie, das wird schon wieder." Severus gestattete die Berührung am Arm und ließ sich willig zu seinem Zimmer begleiten.

Wie einen alten, gebrechlichen Mann führte Harry ihn am Oberarm stützend durch die Kerker, bis sie an dem Portrait angelangt waren. Das Gemälde von Salazar öffnete kommentarlos den Eingang, wenn auch der Gründer über Severus' Anblick sehr erschüttert schien. Severus hatte kein weiteres Wort gesprochen, während die beiden nebeneinander gegangen waren. Er ließ sich von Harry zur Couch führen und setzte sich. Wortlos nahm er das Glas Feuerwhisky entgegen, von welchem er jedoch nicht trank. Starr blickte er auf einen Punkt auf den Tisch vor sich und so verharrte er versteinert und regte sich nicht einmal, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte und ihn von der Seite mit bekümmertem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Der Hund kam winselnd angeschlichen, setzte sich vor Severus und legte den weißen Kopf mit den hängenden Ohren auf dessen Knie ab, doch Severus rührte sich auch jetzt nicht.

Besorgt fragte Harry, auch wenn er sich dabei etwas dumm vorkam: „Das ist aber kein Herzinfarkt oder? Ich meine, das würde sicherlich ganz anders aussehen." Um Harry zu beruhigen schüttelte Severus verneinend den Kopf, bevor Harry nochmals eine Frage stellte: „Möchten Sie vielleicht zu Poppy? Ich würde Sie begleiten."

Mit ermattet und hoffnungslos klingender Stimme flüsterte Severus: „Poppy kann mir nicht helfen, Harry."

Die Antwort machte Harry stutzig, weswegen er es nicht lassen konnte, mitfühlend zu fragen: „Sie sind aber nicht schwer krank oder?" Wieder verneinte Severus wortlos.

Den Whisky hatte Severus bisher nicht ein einziges Mal angerührt, weswegen Harry ihm das Glas wieder aus der Hand nahm und es auf den Tisch stellte, worüber Severus sich nicht beschwerte. Die beiden Männer saßen eine ganze Weile still nebeneinander auf der Couch und in dieser Zeit bemerkte Harry, dass sein Kollege zwar nicht mehr heftig atmete oder stark zitterte, sondern allgemein ruhiger geworden war, doch dass der Druck, von dem er gesprochen hatte, noch immer auf ihm zu lasten schien. Severus war sichtlich niedergeschlagen.

„Ist der Druck noch da?", fragte Harry kleinlaut, weil er befürchtete, sein Kollege würde ihn wegen der lästigen Fragerei womöglich für aufdringlich halten. Ein Nicken war die bejahende Antwort auf die Frage, weswegen Harry, dem seine eigene Hartnäckigkeit langsam selbst etwas unangenehm wurde, noch die wichtige Frage stellte: „Wissen Sie, was das ausgelöst hat?"

Für einen Moment schien Severus den Atem anzuhalten, bevor er kurz und knapp erwiderte: „Die Decke…" Er wollte offenbar mehr sagen, doch er hielt inne. Harry kam nicht dazu, weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn Severus bat ihn mit ausgelaugt klingender Stimme: „Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Ja natürlich!", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Würden Sie in mein Labor gehen und Miss Granger nachhause schicken? Ich vermag heute nicht mehr zu arbeiten.", sagte Severus sehr schwächlich.

Harry nickte, obwohl er diese Bitte beängstigend fand, denn Severus hatte in den ganzen Jahren, die Harry in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, kein einziges Mal wegen Krankheit gefehlt.

Fürsorglich fragte er seinen schwermütigen Kollegen: „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun? Soll ich vielleicht noch einen Moment hier bleiben oder später nochmal nach Ihnen schauen?"

Abermals schüttelte Severus den Kopf, bevor er leise bat: „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie mich jetzt allein lassen."

Einen enttäuschten Seufzer konnte Harry nicht unterdrücken, denn „allein gelassen werden" war besonders bei deprimierten Menschen ein Wunsch, den er nur sehr ungern erfüllen wollte. Doch Harry war lange genug aufdringlich gewesen und verabschiedete sich daher von ihm und wünschte Severus eine gute Besserung, wenn er auch im Dunkeln tappte, was seinem Kollegen wohl fehlen mochte.

Einige Zimmer weiter öffnete Harry die Tür zum Labor, in welchem Hermine bereits Zutaten zerkleinerte. Ohne aufzublicken sagte sie enthusiastisch: „Hallo Professor Snape, wie wäre es, wenn wir heute mit dem…" Erst jetzt blickte sie freudestrahlend auf, doch sie verstummte und ihr Lächeln verblasste, als sie ihren besten Freund erblickte.

„Harry? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie betrachtete ihn und bemerkte sofort, dass ihm etwas fehlte, weshalb sie alles stehen und liegen ließ, sich ihrem Freund näherte und besorgt fragte: „Was ist denn nur passiert, Harry? Du siehst völlig fertig aus."

Er setzte sich auf einen dreifüßigen Schemel, der am Arbeitstisch stand, und erklärte bedrückt: „Ich komme eben von ihm. Hermine, er sieht gar nicht gut aus! Ich weiß nicht genau, was mit ihm los ist, aber…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und fragte neugierig: „Er ist im Moment wieder in diesem 'Ausnahmezustand'?"

Harry bejahte wortlos, weshalb sie besorgt fragte: „Er hat dir doch nichts angetan oder, Harry?"

Er verneinte kopfschüttelnd, bevor er entkräftet Severus' Botschaft ausrichtete und sagte: „Er hat mich gebeten, dich nachhause zu schicken, Mine. Er fühlt sich nicht besonders. Ich glaube, er leidet." Harry fasste sich an die Stirn und schloss die Augen, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich glaube, ich fühle mich auch nicht wohl."

Nachdem Harry einmal geseufzt hatte, spürte er plötzlich einen warmen Körper und Arme, die ihn beherzt drückten. Hermine gab ihm das, was in solchen Momenten immer am besten half: eine liebevolle, kräftige Umarmung.


	54. Herzflimmern

DKub: Danke für das Lob! War eine gute Idee von dir, etwas unter den Monitor zu stellen – dann hast du jetzt etwas Vorrat für deine Schmalzbrote. 

Snake: Dir auch einen schönen Dank für das Lob. Gut zu wissen, dass es spannend bleibt. Was die Decke betrifft, so müsst ihr alle noch ein wenig spekulieren. Die Auflösung lässt noch auf sich warten.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Harry war noch eine ganze Weile bei Hermine im Labor geblieben und hatte mit ihr gesprochen; sich von ihr trösten lassen. Er hatte gehofft, erneut Severus anzutreffen, wenn er den Hund für den abendlichen Spaziergang abholen würde, damit er sich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigen könnte, doch offenbar hatte sich sein Kollege für den restlichen Tag komplett zurückgezogen.

Nach dem Spaziergang brachte er den Hund zurück und trottete danach etwas niedergeschlagen in sein Zimmer, nur um dort Sirius anzutreffen, der per Levitation die Unordnung auf dem Boden beseitigte, die Harry zurückgelassen hatte. Als er seinen Patensohn bemerkte, fragte er: „Was ist hier denn nur los gewesen?"

Nicht ganz ehrlich erwiderte Harry: „Ich musste schnell weg und bin über die Kiste gestolpert."

Als Sirius die kleine Decke in der Luft schweben ließ, fragte er Harry mit verzogenem Gesicht: „Willst du dieses mottenzerfressene Ding nicht endlich mal loswerden? Ich könnt es gleich in den Kamin…"

„Nein! Nein, leg sie in die Kiste", sagte Harry, bevor er hinzufügte, „bitte!"

Es schien seinem Patenonkel zu missfallen, dass er die Decke behalten wollte. Ihm kam es seltsam vor, dass Sirius der Decke immerhin so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, dass er sie angesprochen hatte, weswegen Harry sagte: „Das ist die Decke, mit der Albus mich bei meiner Tante abgelegt hat. Die möchte ich behalten."

Sein Patenonkel schnaufte verächtlich, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du dich gerade daran erinnern möchtest, aber bitteschön."

„Als ob ich mich daran erinnern könnte…", sagte Harry augenrollend. „Ich war doch viel zu klein! Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht dran, aber es ist eben meine Decke – das Einzige, was mir in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich bei den Dursleys gelebt habe, allein gehört hat. Ich hatte sonst nichts Eigenes, Sirius. Das verstehst du doch oder?", fragte Harry, woraufhin Sirius mit sich selbst im Zwiespalt zu stehen schien, doch letztendlich nickte er und ließ die Decke in die Kiste schweben.

Eine große Bedeutung hatte die Decke für Harry tatsächlich nicht, aber sie war, wie er es auch Sirius erklärt hatte, das Einzige, was ihm sein Leben lang allein gehört hatte. Während sonst Dudley derjenige gewesen war, der alles besessen hatte, auch wenn er mit all den Geschenken kaum was anzufangen wusste, bekam Harry zwar ab und an die kaputten oder ausrangierten Sachen seines Cousins, doch selbst die gehörten ihm nicht. Wenn Harry damals im Ligusterweg von der Hausarbeit müde gewesen war oder wenn er von Onkel Vernon oder Dudley und seiner Bande eine Tracht Prügel hatte einstecken müssen, dann hatte ihm die Decke abends beim Einschlafen geholfen.

Sirius' ablehnendes Verhalten kam Harry nicht nur sehr merkwürdig vor, sondern ließ die Frage aufkommen, warum sein Patenonkel beim Anblick der Decke das Gesicht verzogen hatte, ganz so, als würde er Severus persönlich gegenüberstehen.

Nachdem Sirius sich bereits in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, nahm Harry die Decke in die Hand und starrte sie an, während seine Gedanken sich zu überschlagen schienen. Ganz plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Geistesblitz. Natürlich musste die Decke etwas mit Severus zu tun haben; sie musste wenigstens mit irgendeiner Situation aus der Vergangenheit in Zusammenhang stehen, doch seinen Patenonkel konnte und wollte Harry deswegen nicht fragen. Sirius und Severus waren sich noch immer nicht ganz grün, auch wenn sie ihre Feindseligkeiten mittlerweile auf pure Beleidigungen beschränkt hatten. Er musste jemanden wegen dieser Decke fragen und der einzige, der ihm aus früheren Zeiten etwas Genaueres sagen konnte, war natürlich Remus!

Per Zauber verkleinerte Harry die Decke und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche, bevor er hinüber zum Kamin ging. Trotz der vorangeschrittenen Stunde nutzte er die Gelegenheit, über das Flohnetz mit Remus Kontakt aufzunehmen. Remus meldete sich und er sah etwas müde aus, als er mit ermatteter Stimme fragte: „Harry, ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung. Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein, kein Problem, aber etwas Dringendes. Ich weiß, es ist schon nach elf, aber ich würde wirklich gern bei dir vorbeischauen. Nur ganz kurz – versprochen!"

„Harry, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin ziemlich…", Remus konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden.

Sirius hatte sein Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen und hörte Harry mit Remus sprechen, bevor er sich in die Unterhaltung einmischte und mit breitem Lächeln sagte: „Hey Remus, altes Haus. Lass uns beide vorbeikommen! Wir werden dich auch rundum bemuttern. Du brauchst keinen Finger krumm zu machen." Sirius ließ weder Harry noch Remus eine Möglichkeit zu antworten, denn er stand bereits im Kamin, zog Harry zu sich heran und flohte zu Remus.

In seiner kleinen, aufgeräumten Stube neben dem Kamin stand Remus und schaute etwas verdutzt aus der Wäsche, als seine beiden Freunde ihn einfach überrumpelten. Er hatte sich bereits zum Schlafengehen umgezogen und es schien ihm etwas unangenehm zu sein, dass Harry ihn das erste Mal im Nachthemd sah. Mit einem einzigen Blick entschuldigte sich Harry bei Remus, denn er wollte wirklich nicht lange bleiben und schon gar nicht wollte er Sirius mitbringen.

Wie Sirius es versprochen hatte, wollte er seinen alten Freund bemuttern, doch er stellte mit bekümmerter Miene fest, dass es in den Schränken der kleinen Küche nicht sehr viel zu holen gab, was er seinem Freund anbieten konnte. Eine angebrochene Packung Butterkekse und etliche Teebeutel schienen das Highlight der Küche darzustellen. Remus überraschte seinen Besuch jedoch mit einer riesigen Kiste voller Süßigkeiten, aus der sich seine Gäste nach Belieben bedienen duften.

Remus hatte sich ein Morgenmantel übergezogen und auf der schmalen Couch Platz genommen. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er müde und geschafft war, auch wenn er das seinen Freunden gegenüber niemals zugeben würde. Sirius war bereits auf Hochtouren und plauderte fröhlich drauf los. Er erzählte von Anne und was sie in den letzten Tagen zusammen unternommen hatten. Sogar den unvorhergesehenen Besuch von Narzissas schnitt er an und er machte die Frau derweil nieder, woraufhin Remus lediglich trocken konterte, dass er sie eigentlich sehr nett fand. Nur kurz hatte er mit dieser Aussage Sirius doch tatsächlich mundtot gemacht, aber schon bald machte er wieder Witzchen und erzählte ein paar Anekdoten.

Mit einer Hand knetete Harry die verkleinerte Decke in seiner Hosentasche, während er gelangweilt den Schilderungen seines Patenonkels lauschte, die ihn im Moment nicht einmal auch nur ein wenig aufheitern wollten, wie sie es sonst taten. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Severus, dem es heute so schlecht gegangen war, dass Harry sich aufrichtig um ihn sorgte. Ihn interessierte es im Augenblick nur, hinter das Geheimnis der Decke zu kommen, denn so könnte er vielleicht Licht ins Dunkel bringen und Severus helfen. Die Frage brannte ihm auf dem Herzen, aber mit Sirius im Raum wollte er das Thema nicht ansprechen. Remus blickte mehrmals zu Harry hinüber, der gedankenverloren auf den Tisch starrte und seine Hosentasche malträtierte.

Remus konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen und nahm endlich seinen Mut zusammen, um zu sagen: „Entschuldigt mich, Harry, Sirius, aber ich bin wirklich müde." Enttäuscht presste Harry seine Lippen zusammen, denn er wusste, dass er heute keine Antwort erhalten würde, obwohl er sie so dringend bekommen wollte.

„Kein Problem, Remus. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder. Erhol dich, ja?", sagte Sirius, während er dem schmalen Mann auf die Schulter klopfte.

Sirius stand bereits am Kamin, als Harry sagte: „Geh schon vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Stutzend hielt sein Patenonkel inne, bevor er unsicher grinste und fragte: „Habt wohl Geheimnisse vor mir!" Harry erklärte daraufhin, dass er Remus lediglich eine einzige Frage stellen wollte, doch Sirius ließ nicht locker und warf Harry enttäuscht vor: „Seit wann sagen wir uns nicht mehr alles, Harry?"

Etwas gereizt konterte Harry: „Weil dich das Thema sowieso nicht interessiert. Bitte Sirius, ich komme gleich nach!"

Bockig schnaufte sein Patenonkel, bevor er beteuerte: „Ich bleibe hier! Ich möchte wissen, was ihr im Schilde führt."

Remus ahnte, dass Harry ihn etwas über Severus fragen wollte und ganz offensichtlich war es für ihn so wichtig, dass es nicht bis Morgen warten konnte, weshalb er ihm freundlich nahelegte: „Dann mal raus damit, Harry."

Zunächst musste Harry kräftig schlucken, bevor er die alte Decke aus der Hosentasche fummelte, ihr mit seinem Stab ihre normale Größe wiedergab und sie Remus zeigte, der gleich darauf große Augen machte, weil auch er sie wiedererkannte.

Sirius zeterte aufgebracht: „Wozu hast du das alte Ding mitgebracht? Ich hätte es vorhin doch verbrennen sollen!"

Mit einem Blick brachte Harry ihn zum Schweigen, bevor er Remus leise und mit ernster Miene fragte: „Was hat es mit der Decke auf sich?"

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, griff Sirius nach der Decke, um sie ins Feuer zu werfen, doch Remus war schneller. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und führte einen Aufrufezauber aus, um die Decke an sich zu reißen. Mit ruhiger Stimme empfahl er seinem alten Freund: „Sirius, vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn du schon vorgehst. Harry bleibt nicht lange." Sirius ignorierte die Worte, setzte sich auf das Sofa und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust.

Fast zeitgleich seufzten Harry und Remus, bevor sich beide die Decke anschauten. Remus wollte soeben eine Antwort geben, da fauchte Sirius: „Ich hab nie verstanden, warum Lily diese verdammte Decke überhaupt behalten hat!"

„Sirius bitte: entweder sei still oder geh, aber störe uns nicht!", sagte Remus in einem eindringlichen Ton, den man sehr, sehr selten von ihm zu hören bekam. Als Sirius laut wurde, weil er sich den Mund nicht verbieten lassen wollte, drohte Remus sogar damit, ihn aus der Wohnung zu werfen, was Harry langsam zu viel wurde.

Aufgebracht und am Ende enttäuscht klingend sagte er: „Ich wollte hier wirklich keinen Streit entfachen. Ich will doch nur wissen, was es mit dieser Decke auf sich hat. Aber wenn ich das hier so sehe, muss das wohl noch warten." Entnervt nahm er Remus die Decke ab, bevor er sie wieder verkleinert in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

Sirius schaute Harry mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an und zeterte: „Die Decke kann dir genauso egal sein wie der Typ, von dem sie stammt!"

„Es ist genug, Sirius!", mahnte Remus, der eher ein Problem mit der Lautstärke hatte, die Sirius mittlerweile benutzte.

Verdutzt fragte Harry nach: „Welcher Typ?"

Nachdem er tief ein und aus geatmet hatte, antwortete ihm Remus etwas sarkastisch: „An Sirius' Reaktion müsstest du doch schon erahnen können, welcher 'Typ' wohl gemeint sein könnte."

Natürlich ahnte Harry, auf was Remus anspielte, doch konnte er die Zusammenhänge nicht verstehen, weswegen er unsicher nachfragte: „Wenn die Decke von Severus stammt, wie kommt sie zu meiner Mutter? Hat er sie ihr geschenkt?"

Wieder schaltete sich Sirius ein und sagte sarkastisch: „Der Idiot wusste einfach nicht, wann Schluss ist!"

„Es war nur eine nette Geste von ihm, Sirius, und nicht mehr!", konterte Remus verteidigend.

„Ach Blödsinn! Die beiden waren längst verheiratet und hatten gerade ein Kind bekommen und gaaanz plötzlich taucht der Verschmähte aus der Versenkung auf und schickt per Eule ein kleines Präsent, um sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen – so sieht das nämlich aus und nicht anders!", sagte Sirius mit erhobener Stimme, denn er schien sich in seinen alten Hass hineinzusteigern.

Seine Beherrschung behaltend warf Remus in ruhigem Tonfall ein: „Lily hätte das Geschenk ja auch zurückgeben können, aber sie und James… Ja, du brauchst gar nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, Sirius: BEIDE haben das Geschenk angenommen, denn es war an die Eltern gerichtet! Selbst James hat eingesehen, dass man das alte Kriegsbeil vielleicht langsam mal vergraben könnte und Severus wollte damit den Anfang wagen. Aber du konntest es dir ja nicht verkneifen, immer wieder mit deinen Einwänden aufzuwarten und James zu bequatschen, bis es zu spät war."

Die Ruhe, die Remus während seiner vorwurfsvollen, kleinen Rede ausstrahlte, schien Sirius nur noch wütender zu machen. Zornesfurchen bildeten sich bereits auf seiner Stirn, als er konterte: „Er ist ihr nachgestiegen, wo es nur ging und…"

„Nachgestiegen?", unterbrach Remus ungläubig lachend. „Wenn jemand Mädels nachgestiegen ist, dann warst du das ja wohl!"

Der Beschuldigte imitierte Remus und lachte hämisch, bevor er antwortete: „Ich brauchte überhaupt nichts zu machen, das weißt du ganz genau. Die sind alle auf mich geflogen. Ich brauchte nur eine Hand ausstrecken und…"

Wieder unterbrach Remus, der mittlerweile etwas aufbrausender wurde, aber noch längst nicht so wie Sirius, als er vorwurfsvoll sagte: „Oh ja, ich weiß das noch sehr wohl, mein Guter! War ein kleiner Sport von dir, anderen die Mädchen auszuspannen, nicht wahr? Ein verträumter Blick hier, einen Schokofrosch da und schon hattest du sie um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Hast du ja nicht nur einmal gebracht in den sieben Jahren!"

Harry traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Weder hatte er die beiden jemals so aufgebracht erlebt noch in dieser Lautstärke streiten hören. Selbst wenn Remus sich damals auf einem Ordenstreffen Gehör verschaffen wollte, hatte er seine Stimme nie so sehr erhoben wie jetzt. Harry selbst wurde gar nicht mehr von den beiden beachtet. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er mit seiner plötzlich so unwichtig scheinenden Frage eine solche Auseinandersetzung entfacht hatte, aber das, was ihm hier zu Ohren kam, war viel zu interessant, als dass er es wagen würde, beide zur Vernunft bringen zu wollen. So lauschte Harry weiterhin gespannt und hoffte auf einige Details und die kamen prompt.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn die Mädchen sich in mich vergucken?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.

Remus schüttelte genervt den Kopf und warf seinem alten Freund vor: „Du hast sie angemacht, obwohl du wusstest, dass sie mit jemandem fest zusammen waren. So was ist nicht witzig, Sirius! Wie war das denn zum Beispiel mit den Weihnachtsbällen?" Sirius erwiderte nichts, sondern kniff nur verlegen die Lippen zusammen, während er seinen Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen ließ, als wäre er sich durchaus seiner Missetaten bewusst. Remus erinnerte ihn daran: „Du hast ab der fünften nie eine eingeladen, sondern hast immer bis zum letzten Tag gewartet. Und die ganze Zeit über bis zum Ball hast du wie ein arroganter Macho im Gemeinschaftsraum ständig mit deinem fiesen Grinsen gesagt 'Mal sehen, wen ich am Abend des Balls überreden kann' – das war echt das Letzte, kurz vor Beginn des Weihnachtsballs irgendjemandem das Mädchen auszuspannen!" Eher zu sich selbst sagend fügte Remus abwertend hinzu: „Schürzenjäger!"

„Jetzt beleidigst du mich auch noch?", fragte Sirius, der jedoch nicht wirklich beleidigt klang.

Verschmitzt und derweil mit einem Zeigefinger wackelnd entgegnete Remus: „Ohohoho… der Begriff stammt nicht von mir, mein Guter!" Auf Sirius' fragenden Blick hin erklärte der: „Ich habe mal James' Mutter gehört, die dich so nannte. Ja ja, brauchst gar nicht mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Die wusste nämlich ganz genau, was du für einer warst."

Verdutzt fragte Sirius: „Hatte sie etwa Angst um Lily? Ich hätte nie…"

Remus unterbrach ihn und machte Sirius den Vorwurf: „Du hast Lily doch nur außen vor gelassen, weil James auf sie stand und weil er dein bester Freund war! Sonst wäre sie doch nur eine von vielen auf deiner Liste gewesen!"

„Du kannst dich ja wohl kaum über meine Bekanntschaften beschweren, Remus. Hast ja reichlich von ihnen abbekommen oder ist dir das etwa entfallen?", fragte Sirius stichelnd.

„Ich hab die armen Dinger wieder aufgebaut, nachdem du mit ihnen fertig warst. Die brauchten jemanden zum Reden und glaub mir: nachdem, was ich da so hören musste, war meine Meinung über dich nicht immer die Beste!", rechtfertigte sich Remus.

Sirius stand erbost auf und stürmte auf Remus zu. In diesem Moment wünschte Harry, dass der Streit aufhören sollte. Er wünschte, dass die beiden sich wieder vertragen sollten und er wollte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und nur deshalb schloss Harry einen Moment die Augen, während er sich das alles wünschte, doch als er sie öffnete, da waren die beiden nicht mehr da.

Harry war nicht wirklich erschrocken darüber, dass er die beiden nicht mehr sehen konnte, denn irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet und trotzdem wich er einen Schritt zurück. Im Gegenteil zu den anderen Malen, wo ihm das passiert war, war er dieses Mal völlig angstfrei. So konnte er in Ruhe logisch denken und seinen nächsten Schritt überlegen. Severus hatte ihm gesagt, wenn das noch einmal passieren sollte, sollte er die Leute, die er nicht mehr sehen konnte, mitbringen.

Mutig sagte Harry in den leeren Raum hinein: „Ich sehe euch nicht mehr!" Er wartete, bevor er seinen Satz wiederholte und stellte sich dabei vor, wie die beiden sich nun beruhigten und ihn besorgt anblickten. Als er davon ausging, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne auf sich gezogen zu haben, fügte er hinzu: „Severus hat gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn die Personen, die ich nicht sehen kann, mitkommen würden, wenn ich zu ihm gehe."

„Harry?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

Murmelnd sagte Remus: „Verdammt, das hätte ich ahnen müssen. Ich zieh mich an und dann bringen wir ihn zu Severus!"

Bevor Remus ins Schlafzimmer gehen konnte, um sich anzukleiden, hielt Sirius ihn auf. Er schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seines etwas größer gewachsenen Freundes und sagte zu Harry hinüberblickend: „Hier, sieh doch, Harry. Wir vertragen uns wieder!" Mit der anderen Hand klopfte er von vorn auf Remus' Schulter, bevor er ihn mit treuen Hundeaugen anblickend und unsicher klingend fragte: „Wir vertragen uns doch wieder?"

Remus rang sich ein Lächeln ab, welches jedoch sehr bald von Herzen kam, als er in die dunklen Augen seines alten Freundes blickte. Er brachte Sirius gleich darauf dieselbe, freundschaftliche Geste entgegen, indem er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und bestätigte: „Aber sicher, Sirius!"

Dieses Mal war es Sirius, der Harry vorsichtig an die Hand nahm. Nur im ersten Moment erschrak Harry wegen der unerwarteten Berührung, doch dann sagte er in den leeren Raum blickend: „Gehen wir zu Severus. Vielleicht kann er mir helfen!"

Durch den Kamin flohten sie in ihr eigenes Wohnzimmer, bevor die drei Männer mitten in der Nacht durch die dunklen, verlassenen Gänge einen Stock tiefer in die Kerker gingen. Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Das Gemälde von Salazar schlief noch nicht und informierte daher gleich darüber, dass Severus gerade seine Runden drehen würde, so dass die drei Männer wieder nach oben gingen.

„Ich werde ihn suchen gehen!", sagte Sirius bestimmend, doch Remus hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, bleib du bei Harry. Ich weiß, wo Severus' seine Kontrollgänge macht. Wir waren mal Kollegen, schon vergessen?", sagte Remus, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

Kurz nach Mitternacht müsste Severus die Gewächshäuser bereits verlassen haben. Bestimmt war er jetzt auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, weswegen auch Remus diesen Weg einschlug. Die Nacht war sternenklar und die Luft kühl, aber angenehm sauber und erfrischend. Nicht einmal seine eigenen Schritte hörte er, als er die Stufen zum Turm hinaufging, denn in der Eile hatte er vergessen, seine Filzpantoffeln gegen Straßenschuhe zu tauschen.

Nach dem Vorfall mit der Decke war Severus den ganzen Tag über so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass er auf seinen nächtlichen Rundgang nicht verzichten wollte. Er hoffte, sich an der frischen Luft von dem Druck ablenken zu können, der noch immer auf ihm lastete.

Auf dem Astronomieturm angelangt stellte sich Severus genau an die Stelle, an der er damals gestanden hatte, als er Albus töten musste. Bei dem Gedanken daran, damals in dieser Nacht seinen einzigen Freund ermordet zu haben, drehte sich Severus' Magen um. Wie der Direktor den Avada Kedavra überlebt hatte, war ihm jedoch bis heute ein Rätsel. Natürlich hatte er Albus deswegen Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, doch die einzigen Antworten waren ein Augenzwinkern und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, bevor der Direktor ihm einen Zitronenbrausebonbon anbot. Selbst die verkohlte Hand, die Albus sich durch einen schwarzmagischen Fluch zugezogen hatte, als er den Ring von Vorlost Gaunt und somit einen der Horkruxe zerstört hatte, schien mit dem vorgetäuschten Tod vollständig genesen zu sein.

Während der Wind ihm die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht wehte, stellte Severus sich selbst all die Fragen, auf die er noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Wenn Albus seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, wieso waren dann die Auswirkungen des dunklen Fluchs verschwunden? Sie hatten Monate lang versucht, eine Heilung für Albus' abgestorbene Hand zu finden, doch letztendlich war klar, dass es keine Heilung gab. Dumbledore selbst war zu dieser Ansicht gelangt und nur aufgrund dieser Aussage konnte sich Severus damals dazu überwinden, den Avada Kedavra gegen seinen Mentor zu richten, denn der wäre ansonsten qualvoll und langsam dahingesiecht.

Der Wind spielte mit seinem Umhang und blies ihn imposant auf, als er seine Augen zur Brüstung des Turms wandern ließ. Hier war Albus nach dem Avada in die Tiefe gestürzt. Wenn nicht der Todesfluch, dann hätte der Sturz dem angeschlagenen, alten Mann das Leben gekostet. Severus zerbrach sich seit einiger Zeit den Kopf darüber, wie Albus es angestellt haben könnte, dem Tod zu entkommen. Harry war die einzige, bekannte Person in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt, die dem Todesfluch getrotzt hatte, aber wie hatte Albus das fertig gebracht? Wann war also der genaue Zeitpunkt, an welchem Albus seinen lebenserhaltenden Plan umgesetzt hatte? War es der Moment, kurz bevor Severus ihm den Fluch entgegengeschleudert hatte? Möglicherweise sogar währenddessen? Letztere Idee verwarf Severus wieder schnell, weil dies bedeuten würde, Albus hätte, wie Harry, den Todesfluch überleben können. Was war eigentlich während des Sturzes in die Tiefe geschehen? Konnte überhaupt etwas während des Falls stattgefunden haben? Hatte sich womöglich Fawkes in der Nähe aufgehalten? Schnellen Schrittes stürmte Severus auf die Brüstung zu, um hinunterzusehen.

Remus hatte den Turm erreicht, öffnete die Tür und sah nur noch, wie Severus entschlossen auf die Brüstung zustürmte. „NICHT!", schrie Remus. In Windeseile zog er seinen Stab und sagte: „Locomor…", doch er konnte den Zauber nicht aussprechen.

„Expelliarmus!", sagte Severus flink, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte. Remus' Zauberstab wurde ihm gleich darauf entrissen und landete in Severus' Hand. „Was zum Teufel haben Sie hier zu suchen, Lupin? Sie haben keine Berechtigung, mitten in der Nacht in Hogwarts umherzuwandern!", zischelte Severus gefährlich leise, während er sich ihm mit im Wind wehendem Umhang näherte.

Das Herz war Remus in die Hose gerutscht. Erst dachte er, Severus wollte springen und einen Moment später war er von ihm bereits entwaffnet worden. In Zukunft müsste er wieder vorsichtiger und aufmerksamer werden, schalt er sich selbst. „Ich dachte", Remus hielt es für besser, nichts über seinen ursprünglichen Gedanken preiszugeben und sagte stattdessen, „ich würde dich hier finden. Harry… Er sieht Sirius und mich nicht mehr. Wir haben dich gesucht."

Innig hoffte Severus, Harrys Problem würde sich heute genauso schnell in Luft auflösen, wie das letzte Mal. Ihm selbst ging es immer noch nicht sonderlich gut, weswegen er vorhin zunächst etwas zur Beruhigung eingenommen hatte und etwas später, um seine Besonnenheit zurückzuerlangen, den Astronomieturm aufgesucht hatte. Dabei hatte er zwei Schüler aufgeschreckt, die schnellstens das Weite gesucht hatten. Ihm war das erste Mal im Leben völlig egal, wer die beiden waren und was sie um diese Zeit hier getrieben hatten – obwohl er sich das natürlich denken konnte –, so dass er nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, Punkte abzuziehen, geschweige denn Strafarbeiten aufzugeben.

Als Remus und Severus das Wohnzimmer von Harry und Sirius betraten, fiel Severus sofort etwas Wichtiges auf: Harry grüßte nur ihn. „Harry, können Sie Lupin sehen?" Verneinend schüttelte sein junger Kollege den Kopf, woraufhin Severus ungläubig eine Augenbraue hob. „Das letzte Mal konnten Sie ihn sehen, nachdem er einen Moment nicht im Raum war." Besorgt kaute Remus auf seiner Unterlippe, während Severus sich Harry näherte und genervt wirkend fragte: „Was war es denn diesmal? Haben Sie sich wieder darüber geärgert, als Mr. Black seine Späßchen zum Besten gegeben hat?" Severus warf Sirius daraufhin einen gering schätzenden Blick zu, doch der verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. „Oder sind Sie vielleicht darüber aufgeklärt worden, was Ihr Vater noch so für tolldreiste Dinge zustande gebracht hat?", fragte Severus jetzt bereits aggressiver.

Es gab andere Orte auf dieser Welt, die Severus lieber aufgesucht hätte; hier wollte er auf jeden Fall nicht sein! Er wollte nicht in Blacks Nähe sein und er wollte nicht Harry gegenüberstehen, der ihn vorhin noch so gebrechlich erlebt hatte. Severus wollte keinesfalls einen schwächlichen Eindruck vermitteln, auch wenn er sich nicht wohlauf fühlte. Noch immer hatte er mit diesem Druck auf seiner Brust zu kämpfen, nachdem er im Laufe des Tages mit der Decke aus Harrys Hab und Gut konfrontiert worden war. Er hatte nach dem Vorfall verschiedene Tränke zu sich genommen, aber nichts hatte geholfen. Der erste Trank machte ihn lediglich müde, befreite ihn aber nicht von seiner Last. Der zweite ließ ihn unstet werden und der dritte Trank regte seinen Kreislauf so sehr an, dass er glaubte, sein Blut würde aus purem Koffein bestehen. Mit zittrigen Händen hatte er noch einige selbst hergestellte Pastillen zu sich genommen, die ihn erneut beruhigen sollten, doch die schienen gar nicht mehr anzuschlagen. Der leidige Druck auf seiner Brust ließ einfach nicht von ihm ab; er lastete wie ein Alb auf ihm. Bevor Harry antworten konnte, forderte Severus bestimmend: „Bringen Sie mir Ihre Tagebücher!"

Harry benötigte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sein Kollege von ihm verlangte, bevor er beschämt zugab: „Ich hab keine geführt."

Severus war sichtlich kurz vorm Explodieren, als er seinen Kollegen rügte: „Was denken Sie sich? Sie erwarten doch ganz offensichtlich von mir, dass ich Ihnen bei Ihrem Wahrnehmungsproblem helfe und was machen Sie? Sie können nicht einmal eine einfache Anweisung in die Tat umsetzen, um mir die Arbeit vielleicht ein klein wenig zu erleichtern. Wissen Sie was, Harry: das nächste Mal, da werden Sie die experimentellen Tränke selbst testen, die Miss Granger und ich in der Hoffnung zusammenbrauen, Ihre Gabe sichtbar zu machen, wobei mir in diesem Sinne langsam Zweifel kommen, ob es sich tatsächlich um eine Gabe handelt. Vielleicht sind Sie einfach nur viel zu sensibel, um…"

„Severus, es ist genug!", sagte Remus mit besonnener Stimme, die jedoch keine Widerrede zuließ.

Kleinlaut sagte Harry: „Es tut mir leid, Severus."

„Was erwarten Sie denn, was ich jetzt tun soll?", fragte Severus aufgebracht und ein wenig verzweifelt klingend.

Harry blieb ruhig, blickte beschämt auf seine Hände und zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, bevor er vorschlug: „Wir könnten Albus um Rat bitten."

„Ich könnte ihn holen!", bot Sirius an.

Lachend schnaufte Severus, bevor er spottete: „Ist das das einzige, was Sie können, Black? In der Vergangenheit schwelgen oder Albus holen… Haben Sie nicht vielleicht noch andere Lebensinhalte?"

Man konnte sehen, wie Sirius die Zähne zusammenbiss, denn die Muskeln seines Kiefers spannten und entspannten sich mehrmals, doch er blieb still. Harry konnte nur das hören, was Severus sagte und daher hörte er nicht, wie Remus erneut bat: „Severus, bitte! Das ist doch kein Grund…"

„Kein Grund für was? Wissen Sie, Lupin… So, wie Sie jetzt ständig schlichtend eingreifen, frage ich mich wirklich, warum Sie nicht schon früher so gehandelt haben!", warf er seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler vor. Mittlerweile atmete Severus sehr heftig und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Die Erinnerung daran, dass Lupin als Vertrauensschüler seinen drei Freunden alles – wirklich alles – hat durchgehen lassen, wenn die sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn gedemütigt hatten, ließ sein Blut vor lauter Wut bereits kochen, so dass er das Pulsieren der Adern an seinen Schläfen verspüren konnte.

Harry konnte dem Gesprächsinhalt nicht ganz folgen. Er wusste nicht, wie schlimm die Situation war. Es war nicht einmal zu erahnen, ob Sirius womöglich laut geworden war. Vielleicht schwieg er auch oder war in sein Zimmer gegangen. Harry hoffte, dass Remus wieder Frieden stiften würde, wie er es früher bei Ordenstreffen gemacht hatte, wenn die Situation mal eskaliert war. Aber eines wusste Harry nur zu gut, nämlich dass ihm diese Situation nicht geheuer war. Auf seine Fragen, die er offenbar nicht laut genug stellte, antwortete überhaupt niemand. Er wurde von den drei Männern, deren einzige Verbundenheit ihre jugendliche Rivalität war, einfach ignoriert.

„Hilf ihm einfach, Severus!", forderte Sirius mit noch immer zusammengebissenen Zähnen, doch Severus lachte nur über sein Anliegen.

„Oder was? Wollen Sie mich zwingen, Black?", fragte er spottend.

Ohne zu überlegen zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab, doch hier reagierte Remus und zog den seinen, um ihn auf Sirius zu richten. Severus lachte schnaufend und atmete heftig durch den Mund. Harry bemerkte, wie Severus einen Moment zu schwanken schien, doch dieser Augenblick war so kurz, dass er es sich auch eingebildet haben konnte.

Übertrieben anfeuernd und enthusiastisch sagte Severus: „Oh bitte, Black, tun Sie es! Vollenden Sie endlich, was Sie all die Jahre nicht verwirklichen konnten. Erreichen Sie Ihr Lebensziel! Wenn Sie nicht nochmals in Askaban landen wollen, empfehle ich Ihnen gern einen wirksamen Zauberspruch: Sie brauchen nur 'Sectumsempra' zu sagen!"

„Nein, hört auf!", sagte Harry, der von der Couch aufsprang und sich nahe zu Severus stellte.

Er hörte nicht, wie Remus im gleichen Augenblick zu Sirius hinüberbrüllte: „Wenn du auch nur den Mund öffnest…"

Schweißperlen standen Severus bereits auf der Stirn. Dieses Mal bemerkte Harry ganz deutlich, dass Severus schwankte, als würde er sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten können.

Remus anblickend konterte Severus spottend: „Keine Sorge, Lupin. Miss Granger kann den Trank bereits ganz allein brauen. Mich benötigen Sie nicht… nicht…" Severus stockte, fasste sich ans Herz und sackte zusammen.


	55. Weiß wie Schnee

ani: Hey, du liegst ziemlich richtig mit deiner Vorhersage, was Severus zu schaffen machen könnte (hattest wohl ein „O" in Wahrsagen?) :) Wie Harry die anderen beiden wieder sehen kann und was genau mit Harry und seiner Gabe geschieht, wird natürlich später noch behandelt. Was mit Albus los ist? Fragen werden wir soweit nicht beantworten, was nicht heißt, dass wir eure Fragen nicht hören möchten. Wir finden es immer wahnsinnig interessant, wie ihr weiterdenkt und was ihr alles für Möglichkeiten in Erwägung zieht! Also stell ruhig weiterhin deine Frage in den Raum :)

snake: Bei dir und ani möchten wir uns vielmals für den fiesen Cliffhanger entschuldigen. Die sind ja eigentlich dazu da, um die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten, aber manchmal sind sie einfach nur gemein, wie der letzte.

Richtig, dieses Mal kann Harry sogar auf Wunsch „den Knopf umschalten", so dass er niemanden mehr sehen muss. Wir spannen jetzt aber nicht weiter auf die Folter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

John & Muggelchen

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Am Dienstag wollte Draco seinen Termin für die Untersuchung im St. Mungos schon absagen, weil sein Patenonkel im Krankenflügel bei Madam Pomfrey lag und er sich um ihn sorgte. Wie es aussah, hatte Severus aus lauter Unachtsamkeit, was sich Draco allerdings schwerlich vorstellen konnte, Tränke und Pastillen eingenommen, die aufeinander reagiert hatten.

Während er ihm einen Besuch abstattete, erklärte Severus ihm mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, fast so als würde er unterrichten: „Der Trunk des Friedens harmonierte überhaupt nicht mit dem Stärkungstrank und den Zutaten der anderen Mittel. Das hat erst unmerkliche Extrasystolen erzeugt, später dann ein Kammerflimmern und zuletzt eine glücklicherweise nicht erstzunehmende, temporäre ventrikuläre Tachykardie."

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt fragte Draco besorgt: „Aber du wirst doch wieder gesund, Onkel?"

Sein Patenonkel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und antwortete etwas erbost: „Natürlich! Was habe ich dir denn eben erklärt? Ja hast du denn nicht zugehört?"

Draco hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was sein Onkel ihm gesagt hatte, doch es tröstete ihn zu erfahren, dass er keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen werden würde.

Im St. Mungos wurde Draco auf eine Station geschickt, wo er trotz Termin einige Stunden warten musste, weil zwei Notfälle reingekommen waren, die der sofortigen Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Unkonzentriert blätterte er in den Magazinen, die im Wartezimmer auslagen, während er ab und an die anderen Wartenden über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg beobachtete. Ihm gegenüber saß ein alter Mann, dessen Kopf und Hände unkontrolliert zuckten und zitterten, doch geistig schien er, was Draco aus einem Gespräch mit einer Schwester entnehmen konnte, völlig normal zu sein.

Den Tagespropheten hielt sich Draco eher als Schutz vor das Gesicht, denn er wollte nicht, dass man möglicherweise mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte, falls jemand ihn erkennen sollte. Vor Aufregung waren seine Hände ganz schwitzig, so dass die Druckerschwärze sich an ihnen abzeichnete. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes würde er sie nachher säubern, wenn er aufgerufen werden würde.

Eine Frau mit ihrem Kleinkind wurde als erste aufgerufen. Sie wartete bereits seit drei Stunden. Der alte Mann wäre auch noch vor Draco dran. Als auch der endlich das Wartezimmer verließ, war Draco allein. Erleichtert aufatmend legte er die Zeitung weg und säuberte sich die schwarzen Hände. Mit übergeschlagenem Bein wartete er lässig darauf, aufgerufen zu werden.

Plötzlich trat ein neuer Patient ins Wartezimmer und als Draco ihn erkannte, erstarrte er. Neville Longbottom stand in der Tür zum Wartezimmer und blickte ungläubig zu Draco hinüber, bevor er sich zusammennahm und ihn mit einem leichten Kopfnicken grüßte und gleich darauf gegenüber von ihm Platz nahm.

Neville saß fast bewegungslos und etwas in sich zusammengesackt auf seinem Stuhl, während sich ausschließlich seine langen Finger nervös bewegten. Die Augen hatte er starr auf den kleinen Tisch mit den vielen Zeitungen gerichtet, um sein Gegenüber nicht ansehen zu müssen. Draco blickte demonstrativ aus dem Fenster hinaus und vermied Augenkontakt mit seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden, doch irgendwann dachte er sich, dass ihr Verhalten kindisch wäre, weswegen er sich räusperte. Sofort erhielt er Nevilles Aufmerksamkeit. Bevor Draco den Augenkontakt wieder verlieren würde, fragte er recht lässig: "Auch Probleme mit den Genen?"

Neville errötete leicht, nickte jedoch zustimmend, bevor er fragte: "Du offenbar auch?" Die Situation schien Neville sehr unangenehm zu sein, doch Draco war sichtlich erleichtert, dass nicht nur er Probleme hatte. Ein lockeres Gesprächsthema wollte sich unter diesen Umständen dennoch nicht einstellen, weshalb sich beide weiterhin peinlich berührt anschwiegen.

Eine Schwester trat herein und fragte Neville: "Wir haben bei Ihnen noch kein Blut abgenommen oder?" Neville verneinte wortlos, bevor die Schwester sagte: "Dann können Sie gleich ins Zimmer nebenan gehen, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville erhob sich und staunte nicht schlecht, als er Draco sagen hörte: "Bis später!"

Tatsächlich hielt sich Draco noch immer im Wartezimmer auf, als Neville von der Blutabnahme zurückkam. Er war sehr bleich im Gesicht und rieb sich die rechte Armbeuge, was Draco zum Grinsen brachte. Sich rechtfertigen wollend erklärte Neville mit zarter Stimme: "War eine Auszubildende... Die musste vier Mal ihren Stab ansetzen, bis sie mir endlich Blut abnehmen konnte!" Draco nickte verständnisvoll, womit er Neville ein gezwungenes Lächeln abrang, doch noch immer wollte kein Gespräch zustande kommen, doch da wurde Draco auch schon von einer Schwester aufgerufen.

Nochmals nahm man ihm Blut ab, aber am meisten Zeit beanspruchte die Prüfung der Stärke und Zusammensetzung seiner eigenen Magie, um dort eventuelle Mutationen feststellen zu können. Heiler und Schwestern richteten nacheinander ihre Stäbe auf ihn und sprachen Zauber, die er nie im Leben gehört hatte. Manchmal warnten die Heiler ihn, wenn der nächste Zauber etwas wehtun könnte und er war dankbar dafür. Aufgrund der Erkrankung seines Vaters und Großvaters untersuchte man natürlich besonders seine Augen und das war richtig schmerzhaft – trotz Warnung.

Eine Stunde und vier Heiler später saß Draco mit durch die Untersuchung sehr beanspruchten und daher tränenden Augen einer jungen Frau gegenüber, die er nicht viel älter als sich selbst schätzte. Sie lächelte ihn nett an, bevor sie einige Unterlagen durchging. Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte die Professorin ihn freundlich: "Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie sich längere Zeit in der Sonne aufgehalten haben, sind Sie dann jemals braun geworden?"

Draco überlegte nicht lange, sondern antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, ich hab höchstens einen Sonnenbrand bekommen!"

Die Professorin blickte ihn an und nickte verständnisvoll, bevor sie einmal tief Luft holte und ihm mit ruhiger Stimme offenbarte: "Ihr Problem, Mr. Malfoy, sind weniger die Augen. Gut, dass Sie sich so zeitlich zu einer Untersuchung entschlossen haben. Ihre Augen werden wir behandeln können, noch bevor sich Beeinträchtigungen bemerkbar machen. Was mir jedoch Sorgen bereitet, ist ein Gendefekt, der Ihre Haut betrifft. Ihre Zellen können kaum noch Farbpigmente herstellen, was Ihren hellen Teint erklärt. Das ist auch der Grund, warum die Haut nach Sonneneinwirkung nicht bräunt, sondern sich gleich entzündet. Wenn das nicht behandelt wird, Mr. Malfoy, dann könnte eine Sonnenallergie die Folge dieses Gendefekts sein. Da müssen wir entgegenwirken!"

Draco schluckte so laut, dass die junge Professorin das hörte und ihm Mut gebend eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte, bevor sie beruhigend sprach: "Keine Sorge, es kann behandelt werden – zumindest so behandelt werden, dass Sie sich tagsüber weiterhin völlig normal draußen aufhalten können."

Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, den er jetzt zittrig aushauchte. Draco fühlte sich schlecht. Eigentlich wollte er ihr noch viele Fragen stellen, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. Die Professorin tätschelte, wie sie es wohl schon so oft bei anderen Patienten gemacht hatte, weiterhin Dracos Unterarm, bis er sich endlich gefasst hatte.

"Ich gebe Ihnen Informationen mit, welche Heilmethoden für Sie in Frage kommen. Lesen Sie sich bitte alles in Ruhe durch. Sie können innerhalb der nächsten vier Wochen einen Termin mit mir vereinbaren, damit wir die Behandlung beginnen können. Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte sie lächelnd, bevor sie sich erhob. Sie gab ihm zwei kleine Heftchen mit Informationen, bevor sie ihn zur Tür begleitete und abschließend sagte: „Ihr Vater ist ja derzeit in Behandlung. Wie sieht es mit Ihrer Mutter aus? Es wäre möglich, dass Sie, Mr. Malfoy, diese Erkrankung von ihr geerbt haben, denn in den Akten Ihres Vaters deutet nichts auf einen Pigmentmangel hin. Sie können Ihre Mutter gern auch beim nächsten Termin mitbringen."

Bevor er das Hospital verließ, setzte sich Draco in der großen Eingangshalle in einer Ecke auf einen Stuhl, der von hoch gewachsenen Farnpflanzen umringt Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken versprach. Seine jetzt nicht mehr nur von den Untersuchungen tränenden Augen trocknete er mit einem Taschentuch, bevor er seine Stirn in die Hände legte. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorn und versuchte, sich mit kontrollierten Atemzügen zu beruhigen.

Auch wenn der Platz in der Ecke zwischen all dem Grünzeug so versteckt lag, hatte eine Person ihn doch gesehen. Mit drei Informationsbroschüren in der Hand näherte sich Neville der Ecke, in der Draco etwas Ruhe suchte. Vorsichtig nahm er Platz und er räusperte sich, damit Draco auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Den Kopf hebend blickte Draco seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden kurz an, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf den Boden richtete.

Neville konnte Draco seit der Schulzeit nicht ausstehen, doch von Harry wusste er, dass er sich jetzt verändert hätte und anders wäre als früher. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Krieg und so viele Jahre eine Person ändern könnten. Auf der Party von Tonks und Remus hatte er Susan und Draco Händchen halten sehen, was er im ersten Moment gar nicht glauben konnte. Der arrogante Reinblüter war in ein Halbblut verliebt und allein diese Tatsache machte ihm Draco etwas sympathischer, weshalb er sich zu der Frage hinreißen ließ: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Wieder blickte Draco auf, doch er nickte nur, bevor Neville erneut fragte: „Man wird dir doch helfen können oder?" Neville hatte nicht einmal eine Vermutung, mit welcher Art Krankheit Draco sich herumschlagen musste. Das Spektrum und die Variationsmöglichkeiten der vererbten Erkrankungen waren enorm. Luna und er selbst müssten mit keinerlei Krankheitsausbrüchen rechnen, doch die Ärzte legten beiden aufgrund ihrer reinblütigen Abstammung nahe, sich dennoch aus vorbeugenden Gründen untersuchen und gegebenenfalls behandeln zu lassen, damit zukünftig geplanter Nachwuchs es nicht schwer haben würde.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Draco unverhofft, so dass Neville ins Stottern kam.

„Ähm… äh… Das ist… Das ist nur Prophylaxe, weswegen ich hier bin", antwortete er abgehackt.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor er fragte: „Und weswegen?" Er wollte den Namen der Krankheit erfahren, weswegen Neville sich behandeln lassen würde, doch der schien sich wegen des Themas unwohl zu fühlen. Nach kurzem Zögern hielt er Draco einfach eine der Broschüren unter die Nase, die man ihm mitgegeben hatte. Die Überschrift lautete „Arachnodaktylie (Spinnenfingrigkeit)". Auf dem zweiten Informationsheftchen stand „Veränderungen der Wirbelsäule (Skoliose und Hyperkyphose)" und der dritte Titel lautete „Schwache Muskulatur (Muskelhypotrophie)".

Draco begrüßte diese stille Art der Konversation. So konnte man ohne Worte dem Gegenüber mitteilen, welche Erbkrankheiten in einem schlummerten, weswegen er Neville seine beiden Broschüren mit den Titeln „Pigmentstörung (Albinismus)" und „Makuladegeneration und Retinopathia pigmentosa" zeigte. Nachdem Neville den letzten Titel gelesen hatte, sagte er überrascht klingend: „Luna hat die Broschüre auch bekommen. Wegen ihrer Augen, weißt du."

Mit den weniger ernst gemeinten Worten „Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder" verabschiedeten sich Neville und Draco voneinander, nachdem sie zusammen das Hospital verlassen hatte.

Am Abend besuchte Draco nochmals Severus, der laut Madam Pomfrey über Nacht hier bleiben sollte und erst morgen früh den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte, bevor er sich auf zu Susan machte. Als sie ihm öffnete, umarmte er sie sofort und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen, roten Haaren. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich, so dass Susan stutzig wurde, weshalb sie zögernd und leise fragte: „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mir dir oder?"

Draco lockerte die Umarmung nur ein wenig, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte, um lächelnd sagen zu können: „Es ist nicht hoffnungslos." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und sagte danach sehr gefühlvoll: „Ich möchte mich nochmal bei dir bedanken, Susan. Dafür, dass du mir alles gesagt hast, damit ich mich rechtzeitig darum kümmern konnte. Und ich kann gar nicht oft genug um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich dich den Abend so…" Sie legte eine Fingerspitze auf seinen Mund, bevor ihre Lippen folgten.

Der Kuss war so innig geworden, dass Draco ihn abbrechen musste, um nicht zu weit zu gehen, doch Susan war anderer Meinung. Sie führte ihn zur Couch und setzte sich hin, während sie ihn mit zu sich hinunter zog. Sie küssten sich erneut und fuhren sich gegenseitig durch das Haar oder streichelten die Wange des anderen. Er drückte sie wieder fest an sich und küsste die Seite ihres Halses bis hinauf an ihr Ohr, wo er an der zarten Haut nippte. Die Laute, die Susan von sich gab, versicherten ihm, dass sie seine Liebkosung willkommen hieß. Als seine Lippen wieder nach unten wanderten und an den Kragen ihrer weißen Bluse stießen, überraschte es ihn, als sie sich kommentarlos von ihrem Oberteil befreite und die Bluse achtlos auf den Boden warf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete er sie voller Verzückung. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit ihrer heftigen Atmung und so auch ihre nur noch leicht bedeckte Weiblichkeit. Der zauberhafte Anblick paralysierte ihn und er konnte nichts anderes mehr tun, als ihr beim Atmen zuzusehen.

Weil er mit großen Augen und leicht offen stehendem Mund ihre femininen Merkmale bewunderte, überkam Susan plötzlich Unsicherheit über das eigene Aussehen, so dass sie ihre Arme verschämt vor sich verschränkte, doch Draco ergriff ihre Hände und zog sie dichter an sich heran, bis sich beide erneut umarmten.

Als sich beide eng umschlungen und küssend von der Couch erhoben und Susan die Knöpfe seines Seidenhemdes öffnete, überkam ihn selbst das Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Die einzige Erfahrung, die er auf diesem Gebiet machen durfte, bestand daraus, sich jahrelang eine aufdringliche Pansy vom Leib zu halten. Als Susan ihn auch noch langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer führte, während sie weiterhin sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte, wurde ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken, was jetzt folgen würde, denn während seiner Schulzeit war er keinem Mädchen so nahe gekommen, wie er nun Susan nahe gekommen war. Während sie, wie vorhin schon auf der Couch, dieses Mal auf dem Bett Platz nahm und ihn zu sich hinunter zog, da befürchtete er, etwas falsch machen zu können, weswegen er sie einfach wieder umarmte. Ihre nackte Schulter bedachte er so zart wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings mit vielen Küssen, denn damit konnte er keinen Fehler begehen. Doch dann legte sie sich auf den Rücken und in diesem Moment befürchtete er, sie womöglich zu enttäuschen. Sie musste seine Sorge in seinen Augen erkannt haben, denn sie richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr einfühlsam mit einer Hand über seine Brust, bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihm flüsternd gestand, dass er ihr erster sein würde und erst in diesem Moment fielen alle Bedenken und Befürchtungen von ihm ab.

Im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts war der Teufel los, denn Severus hatte sich am späten Abend mit Madam Pomfrey angelegt. In seinem Bett sitzend knurrte er zu Poppy hinüber, die gerade einige Fläschchen in die Vitrinen stellte: „Sie können mich nicht gegen meinen Willen hier behalten!"

„Hah! Und ob ich das kann. Severus, Sie bleiben hier und ruhen sich aus, bis die Auswirkungen der Medikamente sich verflüchtigt haben!", meckerte sie zurück.

„Poppy!", zischelte er drohend.

„Severus, es ist jetzt genug! Ich werde Sie nicht auf Ihr Zimmer schicken. Da habe ich nämlich überhaupt keine Kontrolle darüber, was Sie sich aus Ihrer kleinen Hausapotheke noch so zu gönnen gedenken. Hören Sie jetzt auf, sich wie ein unreifer Schuljunge aufzuführen!", rügte Poppy ihn.

Für einen Moment war Severus baff wegen Poppys Bemerkung, er würde sich wie ein unreifer Schüler aufführen, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme sagte er: „Ich kann genauso gut in meinem Bett schlafen und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich nichts zu mir nehmen werde!" Poppy blickte ihn streng durch verengte Augenlider an. Den Blick kannte er von ihr nur zu gut, denn damals hatte er sich oft genug von ihr gesund pflegen lassen müssen, weil die Scherze seiner „vier Freunde" ihm durchaus auch schon mal Wunden zugefügt hatten. Ihr Blick bedeutete, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde. Nur mit Besonnenheit könnte er an ihren Verstand appellieren und ihr klarmachen, dass er ein erwachsener Mann war, der gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Oft genug hatte er dies ja wohl schon bewiesen, wenn man den gestrigen Tag mal außen vorließ.

„Severus?", fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augebraue.

„Mmh?", summte er friedvoll zurück.

Sie näherte sich seinem Bett und fragte, während sie eine Hand in die andere legte, fast als würde sie eine Antwort erflehen: „Was war das für ein Druck, den sie schon gestern auf dem Herzen gespürt haben?"

„Wer hat Ihnen davon…? Ah, natürlich! Mr. Potter, richtig?", fragte er lächelnd, aber nur, um ihr somit seine Zähne zu zeigen.

Mit sanfter, ernsthafter Stimme sagte sie: „So etwas ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, Severus. Harry hat nur mit mir gesprochen, weil er sich Sorgen um Sie macht. Er meinte, Sie hätten zu ihm gesagt, ich könnte Ihnen nicht helfen und…" Sie hielt inne, als er ihr nicht mehr zuzuhören schien, denn sein Blick war ganz glasig geworden und seine Zornesfalten im Gesicht hatten sich geglättet. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch das leere Zimmer, als sie sich ihm näherte und, was sie sonst nie machte, auf dem Krankenbett Platz nahm, in dem er lag. Sie zögerte sehr lange, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Severus körperlichen Kontakt nicht schätzte, doch dann ergriff sie entschlossen seine beiden Hände, so dass er wieder zu ihr aufblickte. In seinen Augen erkannte sie so viel Kummer und Schmerz, ähnlich wie in den Augen von Meredith Beerbaum, die ihre Familie verloren hatte.

„Was bedrückt dich, Severus?", fragte sie dieses Mal vertraut klingend, doch er blickte schnell wieder weg, damit sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Schon einmal hatte er Angst gehabt, dass jemand womöglich Gefühle in seinen Augen ablesen konnte – das war der Tag, nachdem er das erste Mal in Harrys Augen so viel Gemütsbewegung erkannt hatte. Bei ihm selbst sollte das nicht möglich sein, aber so sicher war er sich da nicht mehr und das verunsicherte ihn.

Er war in Gedanken verloren und sich nicht mehr bewusst darüber, dass Poppy noch seine Hände hielt. Erst als sie sie einmal zusprechend drückte, da spürte er die angenehme Wärme an seinen Fingern und in seiner Handinnenfläche, die ihn dazu veranlasste, zögerlich seinen eigenen Griff zu verstärken.

Poppy stutzte. Das erste Mal nach seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts ließ er eine Berührung nicht nur zu, sondern erwiderte sie sogar. Gestern Nacht, als Harry seine beiden Begleiter weggeschickt hatte, um ihr einige wichtige Dinge zu erzählen, da glaubte sie ihm nicht, dass mit Severus eine Art Veränderung vonstatten gehen würde, doch jetzt erlebte sie es höchstpersönlich. Er hatte sich verändert. Er zeigte neue Wesenszüge, die man immer an ihm misste. Severus schien momentan so verloren wie ein kleines Kind, das man im Wald ausgesetzt hatte.

Mit ungewohnt milder, warmherziger Stimme fragte sie voller Hoffnung: „Warum sagst du, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann? Ich hab dich ja nicht einmal untersucht, Severus. Darf ich dich untersuchen?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln sollte als Antwort genügen, dachte Severus, doch er fügte trotzdem noch mit schwacher Stimme hinzu: „Nein."

Sie ließ jedoch nicht von ihm ab und begann mit der von ihm gefürchteten Fragerei: „Hat der Dunkle Lord dir etwas angetan? Ist es das? Leidest du unter einem unbekannten Fluch?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, doch keine verbale Äußerung seitens Severus. „Was bedrückt dich, Severus?" Als er nicht antwortete, wollte sie ihm das erleichtern, indem sie einige Beispiele gab, die ihn bedrücken könnten, denn sie fragte: „Was sorgt dich? Sind es deine Geldmittel? Möglicherweise deine Arbeit oder vielleicht…"

Er unterbrach Poppy, weil er keinen dritten, möglichen Grund suggeriert bekommen wollte und so sagte er wieder mit viel festerer Stimme: „Es geht schon, wirklich. Der Tag gestern war nur etwas viel für mich, Poppy. Erinnerungen an", er stockte, um offensichtlich andere Worte zu wählen, bevor er fortfuhr, „schlechte Zeiten. Ich würde gern in meiner vertrauten Umgebung schlafen. Da fühle ich mich wohl."

Während sie sein fahles Gesicht betrachtete, welches von den schwarzen, fettigen Haaren umrahmt wurde, versuchte sie zu ergründen, was er wohl vor ihr geheim halten wollte. Dass es ihm nicht gut ging, war ihren wachen Heileraugen natürlich nicht entgangen, aber es war kein körperlicher Schmerz, unter dem Severus litt – auch das hatte sie bemerkt.


	56. Warnungen

Anita: Poppy musste in ihrem Leben wohl schon mit vielen Patienten auskommen, die als Sturköpfen bekannt sind und weiß sie diese zu handhaben, was natürlich für sie spricht. Severus ist jedoch nicht so offen, wie sie es sich wünscht. Mal schauen, wer dafür sorgen könnte, dass er sich mal ein wenig öffnet. Den Stein, der Draco vom Herzen gefallen ist, hat man bis hierher plumpsen hören :) Oft wird Draco ja als „Sexgott" dargestellt, aber nach den Büchern hing er offensichtlich nur mit Pansy ab. Seine Krankheiten sind nur schlimm, wenn sie nicht behandelt werden, aber dank Susan kann er sich jetzt rechtzeitig drum kümmern. Jetzt geht's auch mit Harry weiter :)

Daniel: Danke für das Lob! Freut uns sehr, dass es einfühlsam geschrieben war. Du hast Recht! Sirius muss langsam mal erwachsen werden. Er hat keinen Grund mehr, alten Schulfeinden das Leben schwer zu machen. Außerdem hat er ja eine nette Freundin. Vielleicht kann sie seine Leine mal etwas kürzer halten – und zwar, wenn er nicht seine Animagusform angenommen hat. ;)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Severus hatte sich noch weit vor Mitternacht gegen Poppys Einwände durchsetzen können, so dass er sich am Ende ihres Disputs in seine Räumlichkeiten begeben durfte, auch wenn es so ausgesehen hatte, als würde sie mit ihren Gegenargumenten gewinnen. Nur mit dem Versprechen, sich zu schonen und am nächsten Tag keinen Unterricht zu geben, durfte er die Nacht in seinem eigenen Zimmer verbringen.

Das Portrait vor seinen Gemächern hatte ihn seltsam eindringlich angeschaut, ihm die Tür jedoch ohne ein Wort weit geöffnet. Kaum hatte Severus sein Schlafzimmer betreten, erschien in dem einzigen Gemälde, welches er in seinen Räumen hängen hatte und eine verschneite Winterlandschaft in der Nacht zeigte, eine Person, die sich in diesem Zimmer äußerst selten aufhielt. Das letzte Mal hatte Salazar Slytherin ihn durch die Winterlandschaft heraus aus dem Schlaf geschrieen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er für Ruhe auf dem Gang vor seinen Gemächern zu sorgen hätte, weil sein Hund dort draußen so laut bellen würde. Salazar fror unverkennbar in dem Gemälde, in welchem laut bibberndem Gründer mindestens minus zwanzig Grad herrschen mussten, so dass er sich beide Arme um den Körper schlang, um Wärme bei sich zu behalten. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu fragen, wie ein Portrait aus magischer Farbe überhaupt imstande sein könnte, frieren zu können, denn wenn Salazar persönlich in seinem Schlafzimmer auftauchte, war er entweder sehr verärgert oder es handelte sich um etwas äußerst Wichtiges.

„Severus!", sagte Salazar, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Nachdem Severus näher an den Gründer herangetreten war, sagte Salazar flüsternd: „Von Slytherin zu Slytherin eine kleine Warnung: ab morgen werden die Wände Ohren haben und kein Zauber kann Heimliches geheim halten!" Bevor Severus fragen konnte, was genau Salazar damit meinen würde, verschwand dieser auch schon wieder. Es konnte nur eines bedeuten, nämlich dass Albus plante, ihn ab morgen früh zu überwachen und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Black und Harry.

Mit einer Jogginghose und einem alten Weasley-Pullover bekleidet hatte Harry es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, nachdem er gerade eben mit den Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler fertig geworden war. Entspannt las er in einem Buch, welches Narzissa ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte, als er plötzlich durch ein ungewöhnliches Knistern im Kamin vom Lesen abgelenkt wurde. Er hörte Mollys Stimme aus dem Feuer heraus in den Raum rufen. Sofort eilte er hinüber zur Feuerstelle und fragte, was los sei. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich für Rons Mutter, sich bei ihm zu melden, aber noch ungewöhnlicher war die späte Stunde, in der sie ihn kontaktierte.

„Harry Schatz, ich wollte dich etwas… etwas Persönliches fragen. Wegen Ginny! Würdest du für zehn Minuten kurz mal bei mir vorbeischauen?", fragte Molly mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was denn? Jetzt um halb zwölf?", fragte er ungläubig zurück. Sie bestätigte nickend und versprach, dass es nicht länger dauern würde, so dass er schleunigst seine Schuhe überzog und in den Fuchsbau flohte.

Als er durch den Kamin in die Küche trat, blickte er in das noch immer mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln verzierte Gesicht einer eher besorgt wirkenden Molly. „Also, was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Harry. Erst nach seiner Frage fiel ihm auf, dass um den großen Küchentisch herum bis auf Ginny alle Weasleys versammelt saßen; sogar Percy. Die sonst so fröhliche Familie blickte ausgesprochen bedrückt drein. Selbst Fred und George, die für gewöhnlich immer ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen hatten, schauten betreten zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie ihren Blick auf den Tisch richteten.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ganz unbehaglich und fragte sorgenvoll: „Um Gottes Willen… Es ist doch nichts mit Ginny passiert?"

Hier antwortete Arthur mit niedergeschlagener Stimme: „Nein Harry, es geht nicht um Ginny. Bitte nimm doch Platz." Molly betrachtete kurz den vor Jahren von ihr gestrickten Pullover mit dem großen „H" darauf und lächelte bei dem Anblick aus vollem Herzen, auch wenn Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und forderte ihn mit einem leichten Druck auf, neben Bill Platz zu nehmen, so dass Harry Arthur genau gegenüber sitzen würde.

Ein fragender Blick reichte und Arthur erklärte schleppend: „Albus nimmt die Sache etwas zu ernst, Harry. Nicht einmal Minerva konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er falsch liegen muss. Er glaubt tatsächlich, du wärst eine Gefahr, mein Junge." Arthur seufzte. An dessen Augen bemerkte Harry, dass er müde wirkte und sehr angeschlagen schien. Harry blickte hinüber zu Ron, der ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und selbst die Gesichter der Zwillinge waren voller Bedauern. Mit großen Augen lauschte Harry aufmerksam, als Arthur erklärte: „Ab morgen wird man dich beschatten, obwohl mehr als die Hälfte des Ordens gegen diese Entscheidung gestimmt hatte. Keiner glaubt in seinem tiefsten Innern, dass du…" Arthur hielt inne, seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte er schwer damit zu kämpfen, als Freund und Minister nichts gegen Albus und dessen törichtes Verhalten ausrichten zu können. „Aber einige zweifeln an ihrer eigenen Ansicht, weil es nun mal Albus ist, der etwas anderes sagt und sie lassen sich von ihm in die Irre führen."

Für alle hörbar musste Harry zunächst einige Male schlucken, bevor der Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hat, endlich verschwunden war, doch Worte wollten seinen Mund nicht verlassen. Diese Information machte Harry noch viel trauriger als damals, als Arthur in dem Fastfood-Restaurant davon erzählt hatte, dass Albus ihn für einen neuen Dunkelmagier halten würde.

Arthur wollte ihm Mut zusprechen und sagte: „Wir alle und auch Hermine und Remus stehen voll hinter dir. Ich bin mir darüber hinaus sicher, dass keiner dich für gefährlich hält, aber trotzdem musst du ab jetzt auf der Hut sein. Wenn du in Hogwarts bist, dann sage nichts, was nicht auch für die Ohren Dritter bestimmt sein darf. Und achte darauf, dass du keine Fehler machst, für die man dich", Arthur stockte, bevor er fortfuhr, „für die man dich nach Askaban schicken könnte."

Molly legte einen Arm um Harry, der sein Gesicht in den zitternden Händen vergrub. Die Arme von Ron folgten, der ihn fest an sich drückte. Die Zwillinge drückten stärkend seine Schultern und tätschelten freundschaftlich seinen Kopf und erst jetzt musste Harry anfangen zu weinen.

Leise sagte Ron zu Harry: „Mich will man auch nicht mehr im Orden haben, weil ich angeblich wegen meiner Quidditch-Karriere keine Zeit hätte. Und bei Mine sagt man das Gleiche: sie hätte durch ihre Ausbildung im Mungos und ihrer Beschäftigung bei Snape keine Zeit mehr, um für den Orden tätig sein zu können. Fred, George, Bill und Charlie sind aus Protest ausgetreten. Mum und Dad werden aber Mitglied bleiben, damit wir informiert bleiben, was da so abgeht."

Die Tränen waren schnell wieder versiegt, aber das dumpfe Gefühl im Herzen blieb. Enttäuschung machte sich in Harry breit, doch noch immer – und zum Glück – war das vorrangige Gefühl in ihm jenes zufriedenstellende, welches ihn nach Voldemorts Tod eingenommen hatte. Auch wenn Harrys innere Ruhe nun immer weiter abgedrängt zu werden schien, so war sie doch noch deutlich in ihm vorhanden und dieses Gefühl bewahrte er sich tief im Herzen – dort, wo niemand herankommen könnte. Seine innere Ausgeglichenheit wollte er sich durch diese Neuigkeiten nicht zerstören lassen. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass er alles, was auf ihn zukommen könnte, überstehen würde. Selbst Albus könnte seinen Einklang mit sich selbst nicht zunichte machen, auch wenn der offensichtlich alles daran setzte, ein wenig an Harrys Seelenfrieden zu kratzen. Nein, dachte Harry entschlossen, Albus würde nicht an ihn herankommen – er könnte ihn nicht mürbemachen.

Molly drückte Harry einmal herzlich an ihre mütterliche Brust und küsste ihm danach die Stirn, bevor sie sagte, es wäre jetzt wieder Zeit für ihn, nachhause zu gehen. „Hogwarts ist für mich kein Zuhause mehr!", sagte Harry betrübt, aber bestimmt, bevor er sich die Augen trocknete und in sein Büro flohte.

Wenige Minuten nach ihm stieg Sirius mit fahlem Gesicht aus dem Kamin. Sein Patenonkel blickte ihn mit wässrigen Augen und mitleidigem Blick an, bevor er sich ihm näherte und ihn fest in den Arm nahm. „Tut mir so leid, Harry! So leid…" Es war Remus, der Sirius kurz vor halb zwölf zu einem „Schlückchen Wein" eingeladen hatte, um ihm zu offenbaren, wie die Gesamtsituation mit Harry und Albus aussah.

Während sich Harry von Sirius trösten ließ, klopfte es und nach einer Aufforderung betrat Severus das Wohnzimmer. Mit einigen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes schoss er blaue Wellen durchs Zimmer, um versteckte Überwachungszauber ausfindig zu machen, bevor er die abhördichte Blase um die drei herum erschuf und sagte: „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie beide offenbar auch informiert worden." Harry und Sirius nickten, bevor Severus fortfuhr: „Ab morgen können wir auf diese Art nicht mehr miteinander über vertraute Dinge reden. Die beste Möglichkeit sich auszutauschen, Harry, wären eventuell gemeinsame Spaziergänge mit dem Hund. Ansonsten sollten wir nach anderen Treffpunkten Ausschau halten, an denen wir ungestört sein können, wenn es denn etwas zu bereden geben sollte. Sollte sich die Lage aus unerfindlichen Gründen zuspitzen, sollten wir einen Zufluchtsort haben!"

Harry nickte daraufhin, doch bevor sein Kollege wieder gehen konnte, fragte er ehrlich interessiert: „Severus, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Die Frage nach seinem Wohlbefinden brachte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass Harry sich momentan um ganz andere Dinge sorgen würde, aber offenbar war sein junger Kollege nicht mehr so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, weswegen er nach einigem Zögern etwas reserviert antwortete: „Gut, danke der Nachfrage." Das letzte Mal, als er Harry gesehen hatte, hatte der wieder mit seinem Problem zu kämpfen, weshalb Severus neugierig fragte: „Harry, seit wann können Sie Black eigentlich wieder sehen?"

„Ach, das war gleich, nachdem Sie", Harry hielt kurz inne, gab sich jedoch einen Ruck und sprach unverblümt den letzten, gemeinsamen Abend und die Eskalation an, indem er sagte, „nachdem Sie zusammengebrochen waren. Ich glaube, ich habe mir einfach nur gewünscht, Remus und ihn wieder sehen zu können und da waren sie auch plötzlich schon wieder da. Wir drei hatten Sie dann zu Poppy gebracht."

„Sie haben es sich gewünscht?", fragte Severus ungläubig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, ohne darauf einzugehen, was Harry am Ende erwähnt hatte. Harry nickte daraufhin nur, was Severus nur mit einer Bemerkung kommentierte, denn er sagte lediglich: „Interessant!"

Als Severus sich umdrehte und wieder zur Tür hinausgehen wollte, hörte er ein leises „Au". Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, sah er, wie Black auf einem Bein stehend balancierte und das andere angewinkelt hatte, an welchem er sich das Schienbein rieb, während Harry mit einem aufgesetzten Engelsgesicht neben seinem Patenonkel stand, bevor er sich abwandte und sich auf die Couch setzte, um in einem Buch zu lesen. Black näherte sich ihm einen Schritt und sagte verlegen und stotternd, während er seine Finger ineinander verzweigte, nervös mit seinen Händen spielte und überall hinschaute, nur nicht zu Severus: „Tut mir… Tut mir… Ich hätte meinen Zauberstab nicht ziehen dürfen." Black seufzte, denn es fiel ihm schwer, das Wort an Severus zu richten, ohne dabei bösartige Bemerkungen fallen zu lassen, aber noch schwerer fiel es ihm, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Sirius erinnerte sich an die Standpauke, die er von Harry und selbst von seinem alten Freund Remus über sich ergehen lassen musste, nachdem sie Severus bei Poppy abgeliefert hatten. Besonders sein Patensohn hatte ihm vorgeworfen, sich in Severus' Nähe immer wie ein dummer Junge zu verhalten. Remus und Harry hatten es geschafft, dass er sich für Severus' Aufenthalt bei Poppy verantwortlich fühlte. Selbst wenn Sirius nie damit gerechnet hatte: er fühlte sich tatsächlich schuldig. Außerdem hatte Harry ihm, als sich beide vorhin tröstend in den Armen gelegen hatten, erklärt, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich zusammenhalten mussten, denn Albus würde sicherlich auch Severus beschatten. Harry hatte seine eigenen Worte benutzt und gesagt, sie würden alle im gleichen Boot sitzen. Es war kaum vorstellbar, doch Sirius war endlich einsichtig, weswegen er nun Severus seine Hand entgegenstreckte und sich leise murmelnd bei ihm entschuldigte.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Severus, jedoch nicht lange genug. Er wollte Black nicht die Genugtuung geben, später behaupten zu können, es wäre gar nicht möglich, ihm entgegenzukommen. So ergriff Severus die ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

Von der Couch aus beobachtete Harry, wie sein Patenonkel mit äußerstem Kraftaufwand sich endlich dazu überwunden hatte, Severus die Hand zu reichen. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Moment irgendwie kommentiert, aber was hier gerade geschah, war eine Sache zwischen den beiden. So griff er auch nicht ein, selbst wenn er sich darüber ärgerte, als Sirius leise vor sich hin sagte: „Jetzt muss ich erst einmal was finden, mit dem ich meine Hand desinfizieren kann…"

Harry musste jedoch grinsen, als ein hilfsbereiter Severus trocken entgegnete: „Ich habe da eine antiseptische Seife, die ich Ihnen empfehlen kann. Die nehme ich immer, wenn ich versehentlich mit Ihnen in Kontakt gekommen bin." Sirius entgegnete nichts mehr, aber er schien zu schmunzeln, was zumindest schon einmal ein Anfang war. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich sogar höflich voneinander und Sirius, man höre und staune, wünschte Severus eine gute Nacht!

Obwohl Poppy ihm davon abgeraten hatte, genehmigte Severus sich ein kleines Schlückchen Elfenwein, bevor er sich in einem heißen Bad entspannte und sich danach mit einem frischen Nachthemd bekleidete. Die Schlafmütze, die Albus ihm geschenkt hatte, warf er wütend in die Schublade seiner Kommode. Mit einem dicken Buch und Miss Grangers überarbeiteter Theorie machte er es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich.

Manchmal klangen einige Dinge, die sie in ihrer Theorie aufgeführt hatte, für ihn unrealisierbar, doch in diesen Fällen nahm er einfach das dicke Buch zur Hand und blätterte und las so lange darin herum, bis er ihre Gedankengänge nachvollziehen konnte. Sie dachte häufig um viele Ecke, doch er konnte selbstverständlich mit ihr mithalten, auch wenn er hier und da eine kleine Auffrischung seines eigenen Wissens benötigte. Wozu sonst waren Bücher da? Die Hauptsache war doch, dass man wusste, wo man nachschlagen musste.

Während er ans Kopfende gelehnt im Bett saß und die zierliche Handschrift ihrer Arbeit mit ihren geschwungenen, bauchigen Buchstaben – das kleine „g" mochte er besonders – seine Nerven zu beruhigen schien, gingen ihm wieder die Worte von Salazar durch den Kopf. Das Gemälde, so dachte Severus, hatte vielleicht etwas in Albus' Büro erfahren, was ihm so unglaublich schien, dass es sich ihm mitteilen musste und deshalb hatte Salazar ihm gegenüber die Warnung ausgesprochen. Grundsätzlich und ausnahmslos waren jedoch alle Gemälde, die in Hogwarts hingen, dem Schuldirektor gegenüber loyal und es benötigte schon eine wirklich abstruse und irrwitzige Situation, wenn sogar schon die Portraits nicht mehr im Sinne des Direktors handelten.

Miss Grangers Handschrift verschwamm kurzzeitig vor seinen Augen, so dass er sie reiben musste, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Da er morgen nicht unterrichten musste, wollte er die Zeit für etwas anderes nutzen. Schlaf war eine der Betätigungen, die ihm wenig bedeuteten; die er sogar für Zeitverschwendung hielt. Vier oder fünf Stunden genügten in der Regel, damit sein Körper am nächsten Tag wieder wohlauf war. So holte er einmal tief Luft und setzte sich wieder etwas aufrechter hin, denn er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er bereits an dem Kissen in seinem Rücken heruntergerutscht war.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, der ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Mit einem schnell unterdrückten Schrei griff sich Severus an den linken Unterarm. Er hatte gehofft, dieses Brennen nie wieder in seinem Leben spüren zu müssen und doch war es wieder da, auch wenn es unmöglich schien. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischend riss er den linken Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf und erstarrte vor Entsetzen beim Anblick des pulsierenden, lebendig wirkenden dunklen Mals.

Was sollte er tun? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach drei Uhr nachts war. Sollte er Albus aufsuchen oder doch lieber Harry? Möglicherweise wäre jedoch beides ein Fehler. Wenn das lebhafte Mal auf seinem Arm das befürchten ließ, was am nächsten lag, dann wäre es besser, sich allein auf den Weg zu machen. Erst später, wenn es denn ein Später geben sollte, würde er sich wieder einmal in der Rolle des Spions denen anvertrauen, denen er sich verpflichtet fühlte.

Der Schmerz wurde immer unerträglicher und riss Severus aus seinen Überlegungen. Es war schon viel zu spät, jetzt noch jemanden im Vorfeld informieren zu können, denn jede weitere Sekunde, die er nicht auf den Ruf antwortete, könnte ihn mit kontinuierlich stärker werdenden Schmerzen vielleicht sogar das Leben kosten, denn das Brennen war nur noch schwerlich auszuhalten. Schon jetzt war er kaum noch in der Lage, aufrecht zu gehen.

Seine Todesserrobe hatte er schon vor dem Sieg über Voldemort rituell verbrannt, um sich innerlich gereinigt zu fühlen, doch das verblassende Mal auf seinem Unterarm, jetzt wieder lebendig und pulsierend, hatte er nie von sich abschütteln können und ebenso wenig die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die er damit verband.

Mit einem schwarzen Übergewand über das Nachthemd geschwungen stolperte Severus barfuss und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht durch das finstere und gespenstisch stille Hogwarts bis vor die schweren, eisernen Tore und von dort aus aktivierte er mit einem Zauberspruch die Apparation an jenen unbekannten Ort, an dem man seine Anwesenheit erwünschte.

Mit einem Male war der Schmerz vergangen, doch als Severus den Ärmel hinaufschob, schlängelte sich noch immer die pechschwarze Schlange aus dem weit aufgerissenen Kiefer des Totenkopfes hervor. Ohne die Schmerzen konnte er jedoch wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und so blickte er sich neugierig, aber vorsichtig um, falls noch andere, ehemalige Todesser dem Ruf gefolgt waren.

Er befand sich in einem weitläufigen, hellen, warmen Raum, der keine sichtbare Decke zu haben schien, denn ganz oben ging eine wunderschöne, goldfarbene Sonne auf. Als Severus seinen Blick von der hellen Sonne anwenden musste, bemerkte er gegenüber an einer weißen Wand eine verdorrte Pflanze, die direkt aus dem Boden zu sprießen schien. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, allein zu sein, ging er zu dem Gewächs hinüber. Es war eine ausgetrocknete Weinrebe. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und berührte mit dem schmalen Zeigefinger einen der brüchig wirkenden Rankenäste. In dem Moment, als sein Finger die Pflanze berührte, erblühte sie und grüne Blätter sprossen aus dem nicht mehr trockenen Strauch hervor.

„Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass du die Rebe schneidest, Severus."

Severus hatte sich nicht erschrocken, denn die ruhige Stimme war ihm vertraut, auch wenn sie so allumgebend tönte, als hätte die goldfarbene Sonne über ihm gesprochen. Er musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Harry hinter ihm stand. Noch immer starrte er verdutzt auf die erblühte Rebe, an der nun sogar Trauben wuchsen, doch als er sich endlich von diesem surrealen Anblick lösen konnte und hinter sich schaute, war niemand da.

Zügig und ohne jegliche Furcht ging Severus den hellen Raum entlang, bis er am Ende an einen Torbogen gelangte, dessen Türen sich mit seinem Näherkommen einladend öffneten, so dass er, ohne sein Tempo drosseln zu müssen, mühelos hindurchschreiten konnte.

Einen Moment lang hielt Severus inne, denn in dem ebenso weißen, deckenlosen Raum befand sich einzig und allein ein bunt schimmernder Thron, auf dem niemand anderes saß als Harry, der verträumt nach oben in die Sonne blickte und dabei sehr entspannt und unbekümmert wirkte. Schnellen Schrittes eile Severus auf Harry zu, um zu erfahren, wie und warum er ihn gerufen hatte. Während er sich Harry näherte, schaute der ihn mittlerweile erwartungsvoll und gutmütig an und er lächelte dabei milde. Nachdem Severus ihn erreicht hatte, bekam er keine Gelegenheit dazu, etwas sagen zu können, denn Harry ergriff bereits freudestrahlend seine rechte Hand und drückte zur Begrüßung zu. Über diese Geste war Severus so perplex, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als Harry verdutzt anzustarren.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Thron, auf dem Harry saß, aus Perlmutt zu bestehen schien, weswegen er auch so farbenfroh im Licht der Sonne schimmerte, und dekorativ waren in dem Thron unzählige weiße Perlen eingearbeitet. Noch spürte er, wie Harry seine rechte Hand hielt und als Severus seinen Blick von dem pompösen Thron abwenden konnte und an seinen Arm hinunterblickte, wurde er Zeuge dessen, wie Harry ihm die raue Haut seiner Hand mühelos abstreifte wie die Haut einer Schlange. Erschrocken zog Severus seine Hand zurück, obwohl er keine Schmerzen verspürte. Die Hand selbst war auch nicht verletzt, sondern wirkte wie erneuert. Trotzdem war Severus darüber beunruhig, weswegen er sich abwandte, um zu gehen, doch da versperrte ihm plötzlich ein Einhorn den Weg. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er in diesen Räumen keine Furcht verspürt, aber jetzt bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun, denn Einhörner waren für Menschen wie ihn, die keine unverdorbene Seele vorweisen konnten, sehr gefährliche Tiere. Das magische Geschöpf griff ihn jedoch wider Erwarten nicht an, sondern schnaubte gelassen durch die Nüstern und schüttelte seine volle, weiße Mähne, während das gedrehte Horn im Sonnenlicht glitzerte.

Der Schreck, einem Einhorn so nahe zu sein, saß Severus noch immer in den Gliedern, als er plötzlich, dieses Mal an seinem linken Arm, Harrys Hand verspürte. Nachdem Severus seinen Kopf gedreht hatte, verfolgte er mit den Augen, wie Harry den Ärmel seines Gewandes nach oben schob und sein heller Unterarm mit dem sich schlängelnden, schwarzen Mal darauf entblößt wurde. Mit nachdenklicher und mitleidiger Miene betrachtete Harry das Mal des Dunklen Lords, während er von dem Handgelenk nicht abließ. Severus' Atmung verschnellte sich stetig. Er wollte nichts anderes, als das teuflische Erkennungszeichen mit dem Stoff seines Gewandes wieder zu verhüllen. Harry sollte von seinen Arm ablassen, doch es schien für Severus unmöglich, sich bewegen zu können. Als Harry in aller Ruhe seinen Zauberstab zog und sich die Spitze des Elfzöllers aus Stechpalme langsam und unaufhaltsam dem dunklen Mal näherte, da wachte Severus heftig atmend und schluchzend auf.

Voller Entsetzen richtete er sich im Bett auf, so dass das schwere Nachschlagewerk von seinem Schoß glitt und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete. Besorgt riss er seinen linken Ärmel nach oben und entblößte somit Voldemorts Zeichen, welches verblasst und nur noch unmerklich als solches zu erkennen immerwährend in sein Fleisch gebrannt war.

Severus benötigte einen Moment, bevor er sich sicher sein konnte, einen richtigen Traum gehabt zu haben. Einen Traum mit Handlung und Symbolik, doch das machte die Situation nicht weniger bedenklich, denn Severus träumte nie! Er nannte es zwar einen „Traum", wenn sich in dem Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein Bilder in seinem Kopf scharf zeichneten, wie damals, als er in einem dösigen Moment Harrys grüne Augen in seinem Geiste erblickt hatte, doch das waren lediglich Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf huschten, bevor er wieder einschlief. Es handelte sich nur um kurz aufblitzende Erinnerungen, aber niemals um Träume.

Seine feuchten Wangen verrieten, dass er sogar geweint haben musste. Der Inhalt des Geträumten war verwirrend und gleichzeitig ergreifend gewesen, aber wesentlich besorgniserregender blieb für ihn allein die Tatsache, überhaupt einen waschechten Traum gehabt zu haben. Das erste Mal seit zwanzig Jahren hatte Severus wieder so geträumt, wie er es noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte und das brachte ihn völlig aus der Fassung, denn das durfte gar nicht möglich sein.


	57. Vanille

In Albus' Büro regte Minerva sich heftig auf, als sie dem Direktor gegenüber empört vorwarft: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Albus! Du hast wirklich vor, Harry zu bespitzeln, obwohl es keinen einzigen Grund für irgendjemanden gibt, der das bestätigen kann, was du dir in deinem wirren Kopf zusammenreimst?"

Albus nickte gelassen und bot Minerva von seinen Zitronenbrausebonbons an: „Hier, nimm einen, Minerva und dann…"

Doch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor verzog lediglich das strenge Gesicht, bevor sie gereizt ablehnte: „Bleib mir mit deinen mit Beruhigungsmitteln versetzten Leckereien vom Hals!"

Albus erhob sich aus seinem gemütlichen Stuhl, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und trat an Minerva heran, die so stocksteif und trotz ihres hohen Alters immer noch viel Anmut ausstrahlend in der Mitte seines Büros stand. Einzig ihre Atmung verriet, dass sie momentan sehr zornig war.

„Ich habe doch erklärt, Minerva, dass es notwendig ist. Wir werden ja sehen, wie Harry reagieren wird und allein sein Verhalten wird zeigen, ob er sich von der lichten Seite abwenden wollen würde", erklärte Albus mit seiner väterlich vertrauten Stimme, doch Minerva schüttelte nur aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Du kannst aber nicht von dich auf andere schließen, Albus. Harry benötigt keine deiner 'Prüfungen', um zu wissen, welche die richtige Seite ist. Nur weil Ollivander dir damals nach Grindelwalds Tod aus deinem Zwiespalt herausgeholfen hat und dir den Weg weisen konnte, bedeutet dies nicht, dass Harry eine ähnliche Situation durchlebt. Er war glücklich, Albus, bis du angefangen hast, ihm das Leben schwer zu machen!", zeterte Minerva.

Albus lächelte, bevor er antwortete: „Gut, wenn du davon ausgehst, dass Harry keinerlei Zweifel überkommen sind, dann brauchen wir alle auch nichts zu befürchten, wenn mein Plan…"

„ALBUS!", blaffte Minerva, so dass sie sich selbst über ihre Lautstärke erschreckte. Die meisten Bilder in Albus' Büro waren einmal kurz zusammengezuckt, als sie dem Direktor lautstark das Wort abgeschnitten hatte. Nachdem sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, sagte sie mit gestrenger Miene und viel Wehmut in der Stimme: „Albus, du hast gesagt, wenn Voldemort vernichtet und der Krieg vorbei ist, dass wir dann heiraten werden."

„Das werden wir auch, Minerva, das werden wir… nachdem Harrys seine Prüfung bestanden hat!", sagte Albus zuversichtlich lächelnd.

Es schien, als wäre Minerva kurz vorm Explodieren, denn ihr Gesicht wurde ganz rot, ihre Lippen waren zusammengekniffen und ihre Atmung war zittrig, bevor sie sagte: „Wenn du davon nicht abzubringen bist, Albus, dann musst du auch mit den Konsequenzen leben, die andere Menschen daraus für sich selbst ziehen werden!"

Albus' Gesicht wurde plötzlich ganz ernst, als er fragte: „Was denn für Konsequenzen, Minerva?"

Minerva schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter, bevor sie mit der rechten Hand das Schmuckstück am Ringfinger umfasste und den Ring abzog. Sie hielt ihn sich für wenige Sekunden vor Augen, bevor sie ihn auf Albus' Schreibtisch legte und danach wortlos sein Büro verließ.

In seinen Räumen in den Kerkern lief ein zerstreuter Professor Snape umher. Über die erschreckende Tatsache, einen Traum gehabt zu haben, konnte Severus mit niemandem reden, selbst wenn es ihm ein so dringendes Bedürfnis war, sich jemandem mitzuteilen. Wenn er sich in dieser Angelegenheit überhaupt jemandem anvertrauen würde, dann wäre einzig Albus derjenige, der ihm zuhören durfte, doch momentan wollte er selbst seinem alten Mentor nicht mehr über den Weg trauen. Wie würde der Direktor handeln, wenn er wüsste, dass Severus einen Traum gehabt hatte, obwohl dies nicht möglich sein durfte? Albus würde es verdächtig finden. Albus würde sicherlich Harrys Kräfte dafür verantwortlich machen. Und Harry? Könnte er es vielleicht ihm sagen? Würde sich Severus seinem jungen Kollegen anvertrauen, dann würde der sicherlich bald dahinter kommen, was vor zwanzig Jahren mit ihm geschehen war. Aber war es nicht genau das, was er wollte? Wollte er nicht, dass Harry alles herausbekommt? Hatte er ihm nicht selbst immerzu Andeutungen gemacht und Hinweise gegeben? Ja, das hatte er, aber nur in Momenten, in denen er nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Selbst gewesen war; Momente, in denen er sich selbst so fremd war. Severus wusste nicht, ob er es überhaupt ertragen würde, wenn anderen Menschen davon wüssten, was ihm widerfahren war. Würde man ihn dann überhaupt noch für einen Menschen halten?

Ab heute würde Severus, wie Salazar es ihm gestern warnend mitgeteilt hatte, aus unergründlichen Motiven überwacht werden und höchstwahrscheinlich hatte das sogar der Ordensgründer persönlich angeordnet. Es wäre falsch, Albus jetzt noch weiterhin vollstes Vertrauen zu schenken, wenn der ihn so argwöhnisch behandelte, als wäre er eine fragwürdige Person, die man im Auge behalten müsste. Es schmerzte ihn, dass Albus so agierte, aber er wusste auch, dass man den Direktor nicht umstimmen konnte, egal wie gut die Argumente klingen würden, die man vorzubringen hatte. Nicht einmal Minerva könnte Albus wachrütteln.

Harry war kein dunkler Lord! Severus hatte lange, viel zu lange, mit Voldemort zu tun und konnte daher sehr wohl seinem gesunden Menschenverstand vertrauen, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass Harry das totale Gegenteil von Riddle war. Selbst der verstörende Traum zeigte nicht, dass Harry, selbst wenn der auf einem Thron gesessen hatte und das dunkle Mal mit dem Zauberstab berühren wollte, etwas Böses in sich barg.

Möglicherweise, so dachte, Severus, war es gar kein Traum gewesen, sondern eine Vision? Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Es konnte nur eine Vision sein oder? Es musste einfach eine sein, denn wieso sollte er plötzlich in der Lage sein, träumen zu können? Doch an Visionen, die man hatte, dürfte man sich doch gar nicht erinnern können. Visionen konnte man nur in einem Trancezustand bekommen, so dass man sich selbst nicht darüber im Klaren war, einer weiteren, anwesenden Person eine Prophezeiung gemacht zu haben. Also war es doch ein Traum?

Das nächtliche Erlebnis beschäftige Severus so sehr, dass er alles haargenau niederschrieb, was er in seinem Kopf durchlebt hatte, denn es war nicht klug, jemanden davon zu berichten. Wie würde das aussehen, wenn sein Traum an die Öffentlichkeit käme? Nicht auszudenken…

Er beschrieb nicht nur den Inhalt des Geträumten mit allen Einzelheiten, sondern auch, wie er sich während der verschiedenen Situationen gefühlt hatte. Die Gefühle, die man während eines Traumes verspürte, waren äußerst wichtig für eine Traumdeutung, doch Severus wusste auch, dass er selbst in diesem Fach viel zu unbeholfen war, um eine anständige Deutung aller Symbole zusammenfügen zu können, so dass am Ende etwas Sinnvolles bei herauskommen würde. Und falls es doch eine Vision gewesen war, so hatte er sie nun schwarz auf weiß festgehalten, obwohl er davon ausging, dass er niemals auf eine Deutung hoffen konnte, auch wenn es ihn brennend interessierte, was sich hinter dem kryptischen Geschehen versteckte.

Das zwei Seiten umfassende Pergament schützte er mit vier verschiedenen Zaubern, so dass niemand außer ihm selbst in der Lage sein würde, das Geschriebene lesen zu können. Es würde Monate dauern, seine eigens für solche Zwecke entwickelten Zaubersprüche durchbrechen zu können und nur sehr mächtige oder sehr geduldige Zauberer wären überhaupt dazu in der Lage. Ein Gedanke an Miss Granger schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Sie wäre womöglich dazu in der Lage, denn Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit waren zwei ihrer Merkmale. Er versteckte die beiden Schriftrollen in seinem Büro in einem Geheimfach in der Wand, welches ebenfalls von ihm mit Schutzzaubern versiegelt wurde, kurz bevor Miss Granger ohne anzuklopfen eintrat.

Hermine sah Snape an einer Wand stehen. Sie vermutete, dass er dort etwas versteckte, denn an dem Tag, an dem sie beinahe in sein Denkarium geschaut hatte, waren ihr die vier Geheimverstecke in seinem Büro nicht entgangen und jetzt, in diesem Moment, stand er genau vor einem dieser Verstecke. Vielleicht würde sich später eine Gelegenheit finden nachzuschauen, was Snape dort gerade untergebracht hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape! Ich habe gehört, dass es Ihnen nicht gut ging und…", Hermine hielt zögerlich inne, als er sie mit so andersartigen Augen anblickte. Sie kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu und fragte sich, was genau es war, das anders an ihm war, doch sie konnte nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten, so dass sie ihren Satz beendete, indem sie sagte: „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie sich heute fit genug fühlen, damit wir weiterforschen können. Madam Pomfrey sagte, dass…"

Hier unterbrach der Professor sie und fragte ungläubig und vorwurfsvoll: „Madam Pomfrey? Gibt es denn nicht so etwas wie eine Schweigepflicht?"

„Ja, gibt es, aber nicht unter Medizinern… ähm, ich meine unter Heilern!", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Sie sind nur in der Ausbildung!", konterte er kühl, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass es ihr nicht zustand, sich selbst bereits Heilerin nennen zu dürfen.

Sie lächelte jedoch weiterhin und erklärte stolz: „Die Prüfungen habe ich vor zwei Wochen abgelegt. Gestern sind die Ergebnisse gekommen."

Ungläubig blickte der Professor sie an, bevor er verdutzt fragte: „Gestern?"

„Ja, gestern!", bestätigte sie mit Zufriedenheit im Gesicht. Sie kramte in ihrer riesigen Tasche, während sie sagte: „Die vier Jahre im Mungos sind vorüber. Ich müsste eigentlich noch laut Vertrag den ganzen August und September im Hospital weiterarbeiten, aber die Prüfungen sind vorbei. Das Heiler-Zertifikat habe ich in der Tasche und die letzten beiden Monate habe ich meinen gesamten Resturlaub genommen."

Endlich hatte sie das gefunden, was sie in ihrer geräumigen Umhängetasche gesucht hatte und hielt ihrem Professor stolz die Prüfungsergebnisse und das Zertifikat des renommierten Hospitals unter die Nase, welches er ihr abnahm und neugierig beäugte.

„Sie haben ein 'P' in Zaubertränken?", fragte er völlig begeistert.

Ein „Phänomenal" wurde äußerst selten vergeben, denn eigentlich gab es nichts, was die Note „Ohnegleichen" übertreffen konnte. So eine Note erhielt man nur, wenn man außergewöhnliche Leistungen erbracht hatte, die die normalen Anforderungen weit übertrafen, wie zum Beispiel…

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen eine Theorie über den Wolfsbanntrank erarbeitet und sie als zusätzliche Abschlussarbeit eingereicht. Damit habe ich mir das 'Phänomenal' eingehandelt. Mein Prof meinte, es hätte im Mungos bisher nur einen Fall gegeben, wo ein Student mit dieser Note im Zertifikat bedacht wurde!", erklärte sie stolz.

„Eine Theorie über den Wolfsbanntrank, die Sie mir nicht vorgelegt haben?", fragte er sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Ich wollte, aber Harry meinte, dass Sie im Krankenflügel liegen würden, weil…", sie hielt inne, bevor sie sich dazu entschloss, Snapes Gesundheit nicht weiter anzusprechen, weil er ihr bereits einen bösen Blick zuwarf. So erklärte sie lediglich: „Das war keine große Sache. Ich habe nur, was ja unmöglich schien, den Geschmack des Trankes verbess… ähm… optimiert."

„Und womit? Ich hoffe, Ihre Theorie bewährt sich auch in der Praxis. Es wäre nicht zu verantworten, wenn der Trank zwar einen erträglichen Geschmack aufweisen würde, die Wirkung jedoch auf der Strecke bliebe. Ich habe viel in dieser Hinsicht getestet. Sämtliche Fruchtsäuren machen den Trank zunichte. Selbst Teesorten mit ihren Alkaloiden verändern die Mischung des Trankes negativ und können daher nicht verwendet werden." Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte er neugierig: „Was haben Sie denn in Ihrer Theorie verwendet?"

„6-Methylcumarin und Ethylvanillin!", antwortete sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei zu wissen, dass er mit ihrer Antwort nichts anzufangen wusste, weswegen sie gleich darauf erklärte: „Zwei Geschmäcker und zwar Waldmeister und Vanille!"

Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, bevor er lehrerhaft und etwas vorwurfsvoll erörterte: „Vanille gehört zur Familie der Orchideen und stellt eine bekannte Zaubertrankzutat dar. Die Schoten werden aufgrund ihrer aphrodisisch wirkenden Substanzen gern für Liebestränke verwendet. Es ist bekannt, dass die Verwendung von Vanille sich auf Zaubertränke negativ auswirken kann und so auch auf den Wolfsbanntrank und…. Wieso werde ich nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie sich darüber durchaus im Klaren sind?"

Ihr Strahlen war immer breiter geworden, während sie seinen Ausführungen über Vanille lauschte, doch am Ende klärte sie ihn über das Geheimnis auf: „Da ist kein bisschen Vanille drin, Professor!" Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin antwortete sie: „Das Zauberwort heißt 'Aromastoffe'!"

Das sogenannte „Zauberwort" war ihm völlig fremd, weswegen er fragte: „Haben Sie Ihre zusätzliche Abschlussarbeit dabei?" Als sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelte, zog er einen Stuhl vom Tisch hervor und forderte sie auf, sich zu setzen, bevor er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm und sagte: „Dann, Miss Granger, wird es Ihnen doch nichts ausmachen, mich mündlich über Ihre Theorie aufzuklären."

Heute Morgen wäre Harry beinahe mit nackten Füßen in die Überreste einer toten Maus getreten, weswegen er Hedwig vorwurfsvoll anblickte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und den restlichen Kadaver beseitigte. Seine Eule nutzte er kaum noch für Post, weil sie schon etwas betagter war und so ließ er sie ein- und ausfliegen, wie sie es wollte, doch heute Morgen hatte sie beschlossen, ihm wieder ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihm als Geschenk eine angeknabberte Maus zu bringen.

Dass Hermine ihre Prüfungen als Heilerin bestanden hatte, wurde ihm heute früh von ihr per Eule mitgeteilt und im gleichen Atemzug erklärte sie, dass sie Snape heute besuchen würde, weswegen Harry nicht davon ausging, Severus oder Hermine in dessen Wohnzimmer anzutreffen, wenn er gleich den Hund abholen würde. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Nachdem Salazar ihn hineingelassen hatte, wurde er lediglich von dem Hund stürmisch begrüßt. „Ja, jetzt geht's raus!", versprach Harry dem aufgeregten Hund, der vergnügt einmal im Kreis umherhüpfte und wie wild mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

Der Hund holte eines seiner Spielzeuge, ein verknotetes Seil, das er offenbar mit nach draußen nehmen wollte. Harry leinte den Hund an, nahm ihm das geknotete Seil ab und sagte mit weicher Stimme zu dem Tier: „Willst wohl fangen spielen? Gut, nehmen wir das eben mit… sonst noch was?" Harry wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen auf eine Antwort, ganz so, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen, doch der Hund machte nur einmal kurz „wuff".

„Hol die Gummiente. Dann können wir zum See gehen und du kannst ein bisschen baden gehen!", sagte Harry lächelnd, der sich noch an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als er ständig Steine in den See werfen musste, weil der Hund es liebte, dem Flugobjekt hinterher bis ins Wasser zu laufen. Es würde sicherlich mehr Spaß machen, wenn der Hund die Gummiente jagen könnte, denn die ging nicht so plump unter wie ein Stein. Außerdem würde sich der Riesenkrake von einer Gummiente weniger gestört fühlen, denn das letzte Mal war es dem gutmütigen Ungeheuer wohl zu viel geworden, so dass es einen Stein ans Ufer zurückgeschleudert hatte.

Der Hund kannte sein Spielzeug offenbar beim Namen, denn er ging zu einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Schränkchen hinüber, welches einen Stoffvorhang anstelle von Türen hatte. Der Hund teilte mit der Schnauze den Vorhang, stöberte einen Moment lang dahinter herum und kam mit der Ente in der Schnauze zurück. „Da hat Severus also all deine Sachen versteckt. Du kommst immer ran, aber andere sehen sie nicht… clever!", sagte Harry und ging in die Knie, um den Hund zu tätscheln. In diesem Moment bemerkte er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln und als er sich umdrehte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

In einer Ecke in Severus' Wohnzimmer stand unverkennbar ein Hauself aus der Küche, aber was Harry so erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass er den Elf nicht deutlich sehen konnte, wie er sonst Dobby vor sich sah, sondern nur sehr verschwommen – fast geisterartig. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, bewegte sich der Elf so schnell von einem Fleck zum anderen, dass Harry ihm nicht mit den Augen folgen konnte. Die Bewegung des Hauselfs zog verschwommen ein paar Farben hinter sich her, als wäre ein blasser Regenbogen an dem fast nackten Wesen befestigt. Erschrocken und etwas schneller atmend blickte Harry hinunter zu dem Hund und der, zu Harrys Erstaunen, hatte seine Augen auf den Eindringling gerichtet. Der Hund konnte den Elf offensichtlich auch sehen und nur deshalb wusste Harry, dass er nicht verrückt geworden war.

Die kleine, nebelhafte Gestalt mit dem bunten Schleier huschte lautlos im Zimmer hin und her und richtete fast schon starr seine Augen auf Harry. Harry tat so, als würde er den Elf nicht sehen, der ganz offenbar nur zu einem Zweck hier war: um ihn zu beschatten.

„Komm Harry, wir gehen spazieren!", flüsterte er, während er eines der weichen, weißen Ohren des Hundes knetete. Nachdem Harry mit Knotenseil und Gummiente in einer Hand und der Leine in der anderen den Raum verließ, zuckte er fast zusammen, als der farbige Nebel, in welchem sich die Konturen des Hauselfen abzeichneten, lautlos durch die Tür schoss und sich ihm und dem Hund anschloss. Es war ihm überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, von einem Hauselfen beäugt zu werden. Als Harry einigen Slytherins über den Weg lief, wurde ihm bewusst, dass niemand anderes den geräuschlosen, farbenfrohen Schatten bemerkte, der ihm folgte. Nur der Hund wusste genau, dass noch etwas anderes anwesend war. Kurzum entschloss sich Harry dazu, Severus in dessen Büro aufzusuchen.

Nach einem harsch klingenden „herein" öffnete Harry die Tür zum Büro, während seine Augen nach unten auf den Hund gerichtet waren, um ihn hineinzuführen. „Harry, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", hörte er Severus freundlich fragen. Offenbar war er erleichtert darüber, dass es keiner seiner Schüler war, der ihn störte.

Hermine kannte ihren Freund und dessen Mimiken sehr gut und ihr fiel daher sofort der Anflug von Kummer in seinem Gesicht auf, selbst wenn er sie noch nicht angesehen hatte, weswegen sie besorgt fragte: „Harry?"

Harry schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich, was den nebelhaften Hauself jedoch nicht davon abhielt, durch die Tür zu schweben. Wie sollte er den beiden nur klarmachen, dass ihm ein für andere Menschen unsichtbarer Hauself auf Schritt und Tritt folgte?

Nachdem Hermine ihn erneut mit viel mehr Sorge in der Stimme beim Namen nannte, blickte Harry endlich auf und gleich darauf sog er erschrocken Luft durch seinen nun leicht offen stehenden Mund ein. Neben Severus und Hermine stand jeweils ein weiterer Hauself. Albus hatte jeder Person, die er überwachen wollte, einen Elf auf den Hals gehetzt.

Seine Atmung war stockend, als Harry bewusst wurde, dass er sich nicht mitteilen konnte, ohne dass die Elfen davon etwas mitbekommen würden. Bisher, so glaubte Harry, hatten die Spione nicht bemerkt, dass er sie sehen konnte und so sollte es wenn möglich bleiben, doch es war schwer, so ein Geheimnis für sich behalten zu müssen.

„Guten…", Harry atmete so heftig, dass er bereits einen trockenen Mund bekommen hatte und daher erst Schlucken musste, bevor er fortfahren konnte, „Morgen, Severus! Hermine… schön, dich zu sehen." Er war keinesfalls so erfreut wie seine Worte klingen sollten.

Beiden war sofort klar, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte, doch es war Hermine, die ihn daraufhin ansprach: „Was ist denn nur los, Harry?"

Ihre Stimme war so zart, dass Professor Snape sie zunächst irritiert anblickte, bevor er aufstand und Harry fragte: „Können Sie wieder jemanden nicht sehen?"

Nur in Gedanken antwortete Harry „Ich sehe im Moment mehr als mir lieb ist!"

Laut sagte er: „Mir geht es nicht besonders… Vielleicht wollen Sie mitkommen? Etwas spazieren gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich… Ich möchte, dass jemand dabei ist, wenn ich rausgehe."

„Sie müssen mit dem Hund nicht raus, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht, Harry. Das würde ich nie verlangen!", sagte Severus ungewohnt einfühlsam.

Harry schluckte angespannt, bevor er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, dass es Severus war, der gesagt hatte, die beste Möglichkeit sich auszutauschen wären Spaziergänge mit dem Hund, weswegen er sagte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir drei zusammen…", Harry schluckte nochmals, weil „sein" Elf ihm sehr nahe kam, um ihn zu begaffen, bevor er stotternd fortfuhr, „nach… nach draußen gehen… Mit dem Hund… zusammen."

„Ich verstehe!", sagte Severus langsam und mit Nachdruck, während er Harry einen Blick zuwarf, der ihm verdeutlichen sollte, dass er tatsächlich verstand. Einen Moment später sagte er zu Hermine: „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir möchte doch beide nicht, dass Harry beim sogenannten 'Gassigehen' womöglich noch Kreislaufprobleme bekommt und zusammensackt." Hermine wusste zwar nicht genau, was hier gerade ablief, aber sie ahnte, dass die beiden sich offensichtlich verschlüsselte Codes zuwarfen. „Miss Granger?", fragte Severus erneut und dieses Mal hielt er ihr die Hand hin, die sie ergriff, um sich mit seiner Hilfe vom Stuhl zu erheben.

Gespielt enthusiastisch sagte sie: „Ja, ich komme mit. Ein wenig frische Luft wird mir gut tun."

Auf den Gängen wollte Harry wegen der Elfen nicht reden, weswegen Hermine es übernahm, für etwas Gesprächsstoff zu sorgen. Sie erzählte Harry von ihrem „Phänomenal", aber als er nur gequält lächelte und sie mit schwacher Stimme für ihre bestandene Prüfung zur Heilerin beglückwünschte, wurde ihr klar, wie ernst die Sache sein musste, die ihn bedrückte. Harry würde sich unter normalen Umständen nicht zurückhalten können, sie zu umarmen und ihr die Wangen zu küssen, aber dieser Harry hier war ein verstört wirkender Harry, weshalb sie seine Hand nahm und einmal stärkend zudrückte. Aus lauter Dankbarkeit drückte Harry zurück und auch deshalb, um sich bei ihr für seine fehlende Begeisterung zu entschuldigen, denn mittlerweile folgten ihnen drei Hauselfen, die nur er sehen konnte und das war ein beängstigendes Gefühl. Er wollte es am liebsten in die Welt hinausschreien; wollte die Hauselfen beschimpfen und sie zur Rede stellen oder Albus fragen, ob er noch ganz richtig im Kopf wäre, aber die gesamte Situation bedrückte ihn zu sehr, um auch nur eine dieser unüberlegten Geistesblitze in die Tat umzusetzen. Die Elfen folgten selbst noch, nachdem sie bereits die Hängebrücke überwunden hatten. Wohin könnten sie ihm noch folgen? Überall hin?

Severus blickte ihn immer wieder fragend an, doch Harry war sich der observierenden Spione bewusst und konnte einfach nichts anderes sagen außer: „Gehen wir zum See." Am See angekommen warf Harry die Gummiente in hohem Bogen ins Wasser und der Hund sprintete sofort hinterher, um sie zurückzuholen. Derweil tauschten Severus und Hermine besorgte Blicke aus.

Nach einigen Würfen setzte sich Harry ermattet auf den Boden. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass etwas an seinen Nerven zehrte. Hermine übernahm das Spiel mit dem Hund, während Severus, nicht mehr ganz er selbst, sich auf den Boden neben Harry setzte, doch noch immer konnte Harry ihm nicht sagen, was ihn beunruhigte. Von Severus ungesehen kamen ihm die Elfen teilweise so nahe, dass er seine Privatsphäre verletzt sah. Manchmal hielten sie ihren Kopf dicht unter seine Nase und sie starrten und gafften, so dass er Beklemmungen bekam. Aber das Schwierigste war, die ganze Zeit über so zu tun, als würde er sie nicht sehen.

Er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Severus mitteilen konnte, was ihm auf dem Herzen brannte. Er musste ihn doch warnen und ihm sagen, dass nun Tag und Nacht ein Elf auch bei ihm auf der Lauer liegen würde. Und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee: Legilimentik! Harry selbst war in Legilimentik nicht sehr bewandert. Er war viel besser in der Abwehr eines Legilimentik-Angriffs, doch Severus…

Erinnerungen kamen plötzlich in Harry auf. Erinnerungen ans Ende des sechsten Schuljahres, nachdem er mit ansehen musste, wie Severus den Direktor getötet hatte und danach mit Draco geflohen war. Harry war ihm damals hinterhergelaufen, weil er den Verräter zur Strecke bringen wollte, doch egal, was er seinem Zaubertränkelehrer für Flüche hinterher geworfen hatte – Severus wusste im Vorfeld, welchen Fluch Harry anwenden würde. Mit Sicherheit hatte Severus Legilimentik angewandt, um Harrys nächsten Zug in Erfahrung zu bringen. Es musste so gewesen sein, denn Severus hatte ihm sogar noch geraten, endlich zu lernen, seinen Geist zu verschließen, was im Übrigen einer der Gründe war, warum Harry in den fünf Jahren, in denen der Zaubertränkemeister auf der Flucht war, Zweifel gekommen waren, dass Professor Snape mit Leib und Seele ein Todesser sein sollte. Warum hätte er ihm in dieser Situation noch den so hilfereichen Ratschlag mit auf den Weg gegeben, endlich Okklumentik zu lernen? Ein Ratschlag, den Harry sich zu Herzen genommen hatte, denn nur deshalb hatte er auf eigene Faust Okklumentik gelernt. Eines war ihm seit jener Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb, klar: Severus beherrschte Legilimentik in- und auswendig und er konnte sie ganz offenbar wort- und stablos anwenden!

Aufgeschreckt blickte Harry zu Severus, doch der wartete lediglich darauf, dass Harry endlich den Mund aufmachen würde. Innerlich flehte er seinen älteren Kollegen an, doch einfach seine Gedanken zu lesen, aber seine Bitte blieb ungehört. Er musste ihn irgendwie darauf stoßen; Severus einen Hinweis geben, damit der wusste, was zu tun war. Während Harry dabei zusah, wie Hermine die Gummiente ins Wasser warf und der Hund dem Spielzeug nachlief, da kam ihm der rettende Gedanke, doch er musste seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Severus? Was Sie das eine Mal mit Hermine", Harry stockte, weil ein Elf ihm wieder so nahe kam, dass er glaubte, dessen Atem riechen zu können, doch er fing sich und fuhr mit seinem Satz fort, „mit Hermine gemacht haben, das war nicht sehr nett." Harry hatte darauf geachtet, dass seine Worte nicht ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll klangen. Nachdenklich kniff Severus die Augen zusammen, so dass Harry sich genötigt fühlte zu sagen: „Sie wissen schon, was ich meine. Hermine war ganz schön fertig und…"

Als Severus klar wurde, dass Harry den Tag meinte, als er einfach in die Gedanken seiner Schülerin eingedrungen war, da unterbrach er bedrohlich leise, indem er sagte: „Ich denke, das ist eine Angelegenheit, die keiner weiteren Erwähnung bedarf!"

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht!", sagte Harry aufgebracht, als er Severus daran hinderte aufzustehen. Verzweifelt krallten sich seine Finger in den schwarzen Umhang, so dass Severus sich widerwillig zurück auf den Boden ziehen ließ. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde. Ich meine… solche Dinge müssen manchmal gemacht werden, nicht wahr? Sie wollten damit etwas in Erfahrung bringen und sie haben es geschafft. Ich verstehe das vollkommen, wirklich! Es gibt manchmal keine andere Möglichkeit, verstehen Sie?" Die letzten beiden Worte hatte er mit besonderer Betonung ausgesprochen.

Sein Kollege verstand. Mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken machte er Harry klar, dass er jeden Moment Legilimentik anwenden würde. Harry wusste lediglich, dass derweil Blickkontakt bestehen musste und so schaute er Severus in die Augen, bis er plötzlich eine andersartige Präsenz in seinem Geist spürte. Severus war jetzt in seinem Kopf, weshalb Harry ihm sofort die Erinnerung an vorhin zeigte, als er neben Hermine und ihm zwei Hauselfen gesehen hatte. Harry bemerkte, wie Severus vor lauter Überraschung über diese Erkenntnis die Augen etwas weitete, jedoch schnell wieder seine Maske überstreifte.

In Gedanken hörte er Severus' Stimme sagen: „Wir müssen Miss Granger davon berichten, aber ich befürchte, dass das auf diesem Wege, den wir gerade nutzen, nicht möglich sein wird. Sie wird es nicht zulassen."

„Keine Sorge", antwortete Harry in Gedanken zurück, bevor er fortfuhr, „ich mach das schon! Wir müssen sie einweihen. Und wir müssen auch Ron und Sirius einweihen!"

Dieses Mal war Severus' Stimme lauter in seinem Kopf, als er sträubend erklärte: „Ich werde nicht in Blacks Kopf eindringen, Harry. Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!"

Doch Harry versicherte ihm: „Wir sitzen im selben Boot, schon vergessen?"

Severus verzog sein Gesicht, nachdem er Harrys Kopf wieder verlassen hatte. Harry lächelte gequält, bevor er zum See hinunterrief: „Hermine, komm doch bitte mal eben her!" Vom nassen Hund erst verfolgt und dann überholt rannte Hermine auf die beiden auf dem Boden sitzenden Männer zu. Sie tat es ihnen gleich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz den beiden gegenüber. Ihr Lächeln war gezwungen, aber an ihren glitzernden Augen erkannten beide ihre Neugierde. Harry wollte sie vorwarnen, damit sie nicht überrascht sein würde, plötzlich wieder Severus in ihren Gedanken wiederzufinden, weshalb er zuversichtlich zu ihr sagte: „Du hast ihm deswegen schon einmal verziehen. Verzeih ihm auch ein weiteres Mal!"

Nachdem Harry diese Worte gesagte hatte, blickte sie verstört und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zum Professor hinüber. Man ließ ihr keine Zeit, Harrys Hinweis verstehen zu können, denn in dem Moment, als sie in Snapes dunkle Augen blickte, überkam sie das schlimme Gefühl, welches er schon einmal in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Er war ohne ihre Zustimmung in ihren Kopf eingedrungen und sie fühlte sich verletzlich und ausgeliefert. Sie geriet in Panik und da sie sich nicht anders zu wehren wusste, beugte sie sich in Windeseile nach vorn und gab dem ehemaligen Todesser eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige.

Severus war nicht nur wegen ihrer Handgreiflichkeit perplex, sondern wegen der allgemein beunruhigenden Situation, von etwas Unsichtbaren ausgekundschaftet zu werden. Das, was Harry ihm gezeigt hatte, musste er unbedingt Miss Granger mitteilen, denn sie wurde, genau wie Harry und er selbst, von einer Hauselfe auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt.

Mit Mühe konnte Harry Hermine daran hindern, das Weite zu suchen. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und sagte einfühlsam, während sie sich zu befreien versuchte: „Hermine, beruhige dich. Bitte! Sieh ihn an und dann…" Er konnte ihr schwerlich sagen, dass sie dann die Wahrheit erfahren würde, weshalb er den Satz mit den Worten beendete: „Dann wirst du sehen, wie leid es ihm tut. Bitte Hermine!"

Kopfschüttelnd und mit in Tränen schwimmenden Augen blickte sie zu Harry, um ihm wortlos zu sagen, dass sie das nicht wollte. Es war ihr klar, dass Harry davon wusste – dass das mit der Legilimentik sogar seine Idee gewesen sein musste – aber sie wollte Snape nicht in ihrem Kopf haben! Die Gedanken an das letzte Mal ließen ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen, doch sie beruhigte sich ein wenig und hörte auf, sich gegen Harry zu wehren, so dass er von ihren Handgelenken wieder abließ. Sie begann zu zittern, genau wie während des unerfreulichen Erlebnisses, welches sie dem Professor so leichtfertig verziehen hatte. Wieder bat Harry eindringlich: „Bitte, Hermine… Bitte!"

Mit zitternden Lippen und heftig atmend riss sie sich zusammen, denn wenn Harry so flehte, dann musste es sich um etwas sehr Wichtiges handeln. Sie blickte hinüber zu Snape, der sich offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Die ersten Male, als er ihr in die Augen schauen wollte, blickte er immer wieder verschämt zu Boden oder an ihr vorbei. Offensichtlich war auch ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, erneut in den Kopf seiner Schülerin einzudringen. Er konnte ihren Anblick kaum ertragen, denn Furcht stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und es war ihm unangenehm, solche Gefühle in ihr auszulösen, doch endlich überwand er sich und drang alsbald ohne Mühe in ihren Kopf ein.

So schnell wie möglich erklärte er ihr die Situation und zeigte ihr die Bilder, die Harry ihm von den für andere Menschen unsichtbare Hauselfen gezeigt hatte, die Dumbledore als Spione gegen die drei einsetzte. Hermine wagte es nicht, Professor Snape in Gedanken eine Frage zu stellen und so sog sie all die Informationen, die er ihr gab, auf wie ein Schwamm das Wasser.

Ohne sich länger in ihrem Geist aufzuhalten als notwendig, verließ er schnell wieder ihre Gedankenwelt. Erst jetzt rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen, die sie bisher erfolgreich hatte zurückhalten können. Von den Neuigkeiten, die sie erhalten hatte, war sie so erschlagen, dass sie lange Zeit nichts sagen konnte. Es schien, als verstünde sie die Welt nicht mehr. Sie war sich jedoch im Klaren darüber, dass drei für sie nicht sichtbare Hauselfen hier herumschwirrten und alles beobachteten, um jede noch so kleine Information an den Direktor weiterzugeben.

Damit diese kleinen Biester, die sie einst aus reiner Herzensgüte mit eigenhändig gestrickten Kleidungsstücken aus der Gefangenschaft befreien wollte, diese Situation nicht verstehen würden, sagte Hermine mit bebender Stimme an den Professor gewandt: „Ich bin froh, Ihre Schülerin zu sein, Professor Snape. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich bei Ihnen eine Menge dazulernen werde, ganz egal, wie oft wir uns in die Haare kriegen." Das sollte reichen, um Albus' Spione diese Situation falsch deuten zu lassen.


	58. Einsicht ist der erste Weg

In der vorletzten Zaubertrankstunde vor den Ferien sagte Severus mit gemächlicher, fast einlullender Stimme zur Klasse, während er seine Augen über Pergamente schweifen ließ: „Am heutigen Tage werden wir den Trank herstellen, den wir in den letzten zwei Wochen bereits in der Theorie durchgenommen haben. Nächste Woche werden wir die letzte Unterrichtsstunde vor den Sommerferien dann dazu nutzen, um die missglückten Tränke, die einige der Anwesenden heute mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zusammenpanschen werden, genauer zu betrachten, um zu analysieren, bei welchem Verarbeitungsprozess das schwerwiegende Malheur stattgefunden hat. Trotz der umfangreichen Vorbereitungen will ich mich nicht der Hoffnung hingeben, dass der heutige Tag ohne einen Zwischenfall verstreichen wird."

Jetzt erst blickte Severus auf und warf zwei Schülern, deren Fähigkeiten im Zaubertränkebrauen weit unter dem Durchschnitt lagen, je einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zur Tafel richtete und die Kreide gleich darauf von allein das gesamte Rezept samt Zutaten für alle Schüler lesbar niederschrieb. „Bitte holen Sie jetzt die benötigten Zutaten aus den Vorratsschränken!", wies er an.

Gerade als Ginny aufstand, um zu den Vorratsschränken zu gehen, sagte Professor Snape in kühlem Tonfall: „Miss Weasley?" Als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sie werden das Klassenzimmer jetzt verlassen und in der Bibliothek die Seiten vierhundertundachtzehn bis vierhundertzweiundzwanzig lesen und mir morgen eine Abhandlung über das Gelesene überreichen. Dreißig Zentimeter Pergament sollten ausreichen."

Einige Schüler, die seine Worte gehört hatten, hielten staunend inne, doch nach einem auffordernden Blick seinerseits fuhren sie mit ihrem Vorhaben fort. Miss Weasley blickte ihn böse durch zusammengekniffene Augen an und wagte tatsächlich, ein Widerwort zu geben. Sie wollte den heutigen Trank brauen, woraufhin er mit schmieriger Stimme sagte: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihren Ungehorsam, Miss Weasley!"

„Professor Snape, Sie können nicht einfach…", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie, indem er mit ausgestrecktem Arm und starrem Zeigefinger zu seinem Büro zeigte. Wortlos ging sie, vom Professor gefolgt, durch die Klasse bis zur Tür seines Büros, die er ihr höflichkeitshalber öffnete.

Drinnen begann sie sofort damit, ihre Entrüstung kundzutun, doch er unterbrach sie und forderte: „Nennen Sie mir alle Nebenwirkungen, die die Dämpfe des Trankes, den wir heute brauen werden, auslösen können!"

Forsch entgegnete sie: „Ich will keine Fragen beantworten, sondern wissen, warum Sie mich so behandeln? Ist es wegen Harry?"

Severus blieb ruhig und erklärte ihr lediglich: „Beantworten Sie meine Frage, Miss Weasley! Ich möchte Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich Ihre Antwort selbstverständlich auch bewerten werde."

Wütend kniff sie ihre Lippen zusammen. Auch wenn sie erwachsen war, so war sie doch seine Schülerin und musste ihm in diesem Sinne auch gehorchen, um keine weiteren Punkte zu verlieren, denn fünf waren heute schon weg. Sie ging davon aus, dass der Professor Harry eins auswischen wollte, weil er beide neulich wieder auf einen Gang beinahe erwischt hatte. Sie glaubte, dass es ihn ärgerte, sie nicht in flagranti geschnappt zu haben und weil er nichts gegen die beiden unternehmen konnte, wollte Snape ihr jetzt auf diese Art das Leben schwer machen.

So begann sie, sich die von ihm geforderten Nebenwirkungen ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, obwohl noch immer die Wut in ihr brodelte und am liebsten aus ihr herausbrechen würde. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und zählte das auf, was ihr einfiel: „Kopfschmerzen, ähm… Übelkeit, Herzrasen und… ähm…"

Sie überlegte angestrengt, denn es wäre für sie blamabel, wenn sie heute nicht einmal mehr das wiedergeben konnte, was sie in den letzten zwei Wochen gelernt hatte. Da war noch eine Nebenwirkung, aber welche war das nochmal? Der Professor wartete geduldig, bis es ihr wieder einfiel und da wurde ihr plötzlich klar, warum er ihr gegenüber heute so gehandelt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie peinlich berührt auf den Boden blicken und ihr entwich lediglich ein gehauchtes: „Oh…"

„Würden Sie das 'Oh' bitte etwas detaillierter ausführen?", fragte er spöttisch.

Mit gesenktem Haupt sagte sie leise die letzte der Nebenwirkungen: „Muskelkontraktionen."

Er ließ ihre Antwort für einen langen Moment im Raum stehen, bevor er seine Arme vor der schmalen Brust verschränkte und mit überlegen klingender Stimme fragte: „Und das könnte was zur Folge haben, Miss Weasley?"

Ihr Antwort war kaum hörbar, als sie leise erwiderte: „Eine Fehlgeburt." Gleich darauf schaute sie ihn mit reumütigem Blick an und sagte ehrlich: „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Professor Snape!" Sie bedauerte tatsächlich, ihm vor der Klasse widersprochen zu haben. Sie hatte ihn völlig falsch eingeschätzt, denn er wollte sie nur nicht im Klassenzimmer haben, weil es für ihr ungeborenes Kind eine Gefahr darstellte.

Er verzog nur einmal kurz den Mund, bevor er sagte: „Fünf Punkte für die korrekte Aufzählung der Nebenwirkungen. Ich möchte, dass Sie, da die Schüler bereits schon mit dem Brauen begonnen haben müssen, durch mein Büro hinaus auf den Gang gehen. Warten Sie an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer, wo Sie gleich Ihre Schulsachen in Empfang nehmen können. Und vergessen Sie nicht: die Seiten vierhundertundachtzehn bis vierhundertzweiundzwanzig!"

„Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Ihnen heute noch einmal Blut abnehmen.", sagte Schwester Marie, die endlich wieder so fit war, um ihrem Beruf nachgehen zu dürfen, worüber sich Lucius still freute.

Als sie bereits den Ärmel seines rechten Armes hochkrempelte, fragte er nörgelnd, fast was wie ein Kind: „Oh bitte, könnten wir nicht mal den anderen Arm nehmen? Ihre", er suchte nach einem Wort, welches seinen Missfallen über die andere Schwester zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, entschloss sich jedoch dazu, Schwester Marie zu schmeicheln, weswegen er mit den Worten fortfuhr, „Kollegin war es nicht würdig, Sie vertreten zu dürfen."

Schwester Marie lachte herzhaft auf und fragte: „Warum denn das nicht?"

Lucius seufzte theatralisch, bevor er aufzählte: „Sie war grob, unpünktlich und plump!"

„Und ich? Wie bin ich?", fragte sie neugierig und belustigt.

„Sie sind das genaue Gegenteil Ihrer Kollegin!", antwortete er galant.

Hier lachte Schwester Marie wieder, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist denn das Gegenteil von 'plump'?"

„Na was wohl: leichtfüßig! Von mir aus auch 'beflügelt'. Sie stoßen jedenfalls nicht ungeschickt an mein Bett, wenn Sie daran vorbeigehen. Und außerdem: wenn Sie Blut abnehmen, dann merkt man es kaum.", erwiderte er schmeichelhaft.

„Na gut, dann den anderen Arm.", sagte sie, während sie seinen linken Unterarm befreite, doch dann hielt sie plötzlich inne, denn ihr Blick fiel auf das dunkle Mal.

Sie sog erschrocken Luft ein, was Lucius dazu nötigte, sie zu fragen: „Was haben Sie denn?" Dann dämmerte es ihm. Es war sein linker Arm. Der Arm, den der Dunkle Lord damals für sein Zeichen verwendet hatte. Betroffen und etwas peinlich berührt sagte er: „Oh, ich verstehe. Tut mir wirklich Leid! Ich habe nicht mehr dran gedacht, wissen Sie. Dann doch lieber rechts?"

Er zog seinen rechten Ärmel von alleine hinauf, doch auch hier erschrak sie, bevor sie fragte: „Bei Merlin… DAS war meine Kollegin? Da ist ja alles blutunterlaufen. Das tut mir so leid, Mr. Malfoy. Wir nehmen doch lieber den linken Arm."

Als sie seinen linken Unterarm festhielt und mit der rechten Hand mittels Zauberstab Blut abnahm, welches sich in der kleinen Glasampulle auf dem Nachttisch materialisierte, bemerkte Lucius, dass Schwester Maries Hände zu zittern schienen. „Haben Sie Angst vor mir?", fragte er unverblümt, aber mit ruhiger Stimme.

Er hörte, wie sie zunächst schlucken musste, bevor sie erwiderte: „Gibt es einen Grund für mich, Angst zu haben?"

Sie fürchtete sich vor ihm und das nur, weil sie das Mal auf seinem Arm gesehen hatte, obwohl sie durchaus darüber informiert worden war, dass er ein Todesser aus Askaban war. Freundlich fragte er: „Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Sagen Sie mir bitte, wie das Mal aussieht. Ist es noch sehr deutlich? Das letzte Mal hatte ich es betrachtet, als ich nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords in Askaban aufgewacht bin. Da war es plötzlich so… so blass, aber die dunklen Konturen waren noch sehr gut zu erkennen."

Schwester Marie setzte sich neben Lucius aufs Bett und hielt seinen linken Unterarm mit zittrigen Händen, bevor sie sagte: „Ja, es ist blass, aber kaum noch zu erkennen. Im ersten Moment sieht es aus, als wären es Narben von… wie von Schnitten, aber wenn man genauer hinsieht, dann erkennt man es als das, was es ist."

„Narben von Schnitten?", zitierte er verdutzt. „Heißt das, dass es nicht mehr dunkler ist als die Haut, sondern tatsächlich hell?", fragte er gleich darauf neugierig. Sie bejahte und erklärte nochmals, dass die Zeichnung von Totenkopf und Schlange hell wäre. „Oh, wie gern würde ich es sehen…", schwärmte er. Er wusste, dass das Mal durch den Tod des Lords mit der Zeit nur noch unmerklich sichtbar sein würde, aber dass es sich jetzt bereits nicht mehr dunkel, sondern hell auf dem Arm abzeichnete, ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen.

„Ab nächster Woche sind wir mit allen Tests durch. Dann wird man anfangen, Ihre Augen zu behandeln. Hat Professor Puddle Ihnen schon erklärt, was man genau machen wird?" Lucius bemerkte, dass sie etwas distanzierter klang als sonst. Der Anblick des Mals hatte sie ganz offenbar ein wenig aufgewühlt.

„Ja, hat er, aber ich würde lügen, würde ich behaupten, ich hätte auch nur die Hälfte verstanden.", erwiderte Lucius aufrichtig. Das einzige, was er verstanden hatte war, dass seine Blindheit das Resultat einer magischen Mutation war. Seine eigene Magie hatte sich nachteilig verändert, doch als der Professor daraufhin noch erläuterte, dass die defekten, magischen Teilstücke seiner Magie durch körperuneigene Magie-Signaturen ersetzt werden könnten, da konnte er nicht mehr folgen.

„Magie, Mr. Malfoy, besteht wie Licht aus Korpuskeln und nicht aus Wellen. Das sind ganz winzige Teilchen, diese Korpuskel. Und die, die bei Ihnen nicht mehr so funktionieren, wie sie sollen, die wird man, wenn es möglich ist, austauschen, verstehen Sie?", erklärte Schwester Marie mit einfachsten Worten und in nur drei Sätzen und endlich verstand Lucius, was Professor Puddle ihm ihn fünfundvierzig Minuten nicht begreiflich machen konnte.

Beide unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, während Schwester Marie sich derweil um seinen wortkargen Zimmergenossen kümmerte und dessen Bett machte. Bevor sie gehen konnte, winkte er sie nochmals zu sich heran und nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, fragte er mit leiser Stimme: „Sagen Sie mir, Schwester Marie", er zögert, beendete jedoch die Frage, die ihm schon seit langem auf der Zunge brannte, „sind Sie reinblütig oder halbblütig?"

Sie sprang vom Bett auf, bevor sie recht grantig erwiderte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius blieb trotz ihres harschen Tones sehr ruhig, so dass sie, dieses Mal etwas ruhiger, fragte: „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

Ihre Frage wiederholte er für sich selbst in Gedanken. Warum wollte er das wissen? Wollte er bestätigt wissen, dass sie reinblütig war, was seine Vermutung untermauern würde, alle netten, umgänglichen und intelligenten Menschen konnten eben nur reinblütig sein? Oder war es das schockierende Gegenteil, das er sich von ihrer Antwort erhoffte, weil es seine jahrelangen Ansichten mit einem Male zunichte machen würde? Er würde aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn Schwester Marie sich als Halbblüterin zu erkennen gäbe, denn er respektierte sie und genoss ihre Gesellschaft.

Er seufzte einmal, bevor er mit schwacher Stimme erklärte: „Ich möchte wissen, ob sich meine Meinung über Sie ändern würde, würde sich herausstellen, Sie wären…"

Sie unterbracht ihn, legte alle Karten auf den Tisch und sagte monoton und schnell hintereinander: „Ich bin halbblütig! Meine Mum war ein Muggel und mein Vater war Dano Zograf. Haben Sie bestimmt schon einmal gehört: sein Neffe ist Hüter der bulgarischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft!" Sie atmete aufgeregt, was Lucius nicht entgangen war. Sie schien noch mehr Furcht vor ihm zu haben, nachdem sie ihre Herkunft nun preisgegeben hatte.

Schwester Marie beeilte sich, ihre Aufgaben in Mr. Malfoys Krankenzimmer so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen, denn nachdem sie sich als Halbblut zu erkennen gegeben hatte, sagte weder er noch sie ein einziges Wort, was die Atmosphäre im Raum sehr frostig werden ließ. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was nun in seinem Kopf vorging. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie in Zukunft womöglich herablassend behandeln würde, nur weil ihre Mutter ein Muggel war. Mr. Malfoy sagte jedoch gar nichts mehr, sondern saß weiterhin ruhig auf seinem Bett und schien über die Situation nachzudenken.

Die Erkenntnis über Schwester Maries Abstammung beschäftigte ihn. Erst das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war ein seltsames und kaum zu beschreibendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass eine Frau, die er gut leiden konnte, eine Halbblüterin war. Die ganze Zeit über war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie mit ihren guten Manieren, ihrem hellen Köpfchen und ihrer gebildeten Ausdrucksweise aus einer angesehenen, reinblütigen Familie stammen musste, weswegen ihn ihre Antwort sprachlos gemacht hatte.

Sein Vater hatte früher immer gesagt, Muggel wären dumm und die Bastarde, die sie mit Blutsverrätern in die Welt setzen würden, hätten noch weniger Verstand als ihre Eltern. Auch die anderen Todesser hatten immer wieder Geschichten von dummen Halbblütern oder von dämlichen Squibs erzählt, die nicht nur ihre Magie, sondern auch ihren Verstand eingebußt hatten. Sein Vater hatte die Reinblütigkeit immer so ausgelegt, als wäre sie das Beste vom Besten, weswegen die höchste Priorität jene war, das Geschenk des puren Blutes unbedingt fortbestehen zu lassen. Alles andere – alles, was nicht rein war – war getrübt, verfälscht, befleckt und somit schon rein magisch gesehen minderwertig und verachtenswert.

Es ging Lucius gegen den Strich, dass Schwester Marie ein Halbblut sein sollte. Er wollte, dass sie reinblütig war, denn dann könnte er zumindest erklären, warum er sie mochte.

Im August sollten die Schüler Ferien bekommen, damit sie am ersten September mit den Erstklässlern ein neues Schuljahr beginnen konnten. Harrys 22. Geburtstag, der 31. Juli, stand vor der Tür, doch ihm war ganz und gar nicht nach feiern. Nicht nur, weil spionierende Hauselfen ihm das Leben erschwerten. Sein eigener Geburtstag brachte ihn immer dazu, über sein eigenes Leben nachzudenken.

Nachdem er siebzehn Jahre alt geworden war, hatte er laut Gesetz der magischen Welt auch die Volljährigkeit erlangt. Er hatte den Dursleys, seinen einzigen Blutsverwandten, und dem Blutzauber, der ihn im Ligusterweg beschützt hatte und der mit seinem Geburtstag seine Wirkung verloren hatte, den Rücken gekehrt. Sein neues Leben startete er damals bei den Weasleys, die ihn so liebevoll wie einen verlorenen Sohn willkommengeheißen hatten. Besonders Ron hatte sich darüber wie ein Wahnsinniger gefreut, mit Harry jetzt unter demselben Dach zu wohnen.

Am Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle sitzend musste Harry schmunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Ron damals begeistert vorgeschlagen hatte: „Wir können ja deine Haare rot färben, Harry! Dann nimmt dir jeder ab, dass du einer meiner Brüder bist!" Sein bester Freund empfand für ihn schon immer wie für einen eigenen Bruder und Ron wollte das am liebsten auch nach außen hin für jedermann sichtbar machen.

Ron war damals neben Ginny der einzige der Weasleys, der noch bei den Eltern gewohnt hatte und so hatten beide aufgrund der vielen, leer stehenden Zimmer im Fuchsbau genügend Platz, um auch einmal Zeit für sich zu haben, wenn es notwendig war. Molly war für Harry in den ganzen Jahren, in denen er den Fuchsbau sein Zuhause nennen durfte, mehr und mehr wie eine Mutter geworden und Arthur wurde nicht nur ein liebevoller Vaterersatz, sondern auch ein enger Freund.

Sirius hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass er mit nur sechzehn Jahren von Zuhause ausgerissen war und bei Harrys Vater und dessen Eltern aufgenommen worden war. Irgendwie schien es daher richtig, dass Harry ebenfalls bei seinem besten Freund Unterschlupf gefunden hatte.

Nächste Woche würden die Ferien beginnen – nächste Woche hätte er Geburtstag. Bestimmt würden die Dursleys ihm aus purer Gemeinheit wieder eines ihrer boshaften Geschenke schicken. Letztes Jahr hatte Harry ein unscheinbar wirkendes Päckchen von ihnen ungeöffnet in den Kamin geworfen, weil er die Freude über die Geschenke von den Weasleys, von Sirius, Remus und all den anderen Menschen, die er lieb gewonnen hatte, nicht durch eine Gemeinheit seiner Verwandten wieder zunichte machen wollte.

Harry seufzte, als er sich Honig auf seinen Toast tröpfelte. Egal wo er sich aufhielt: sein persönlicher Spion war auch bei ihm. Während des Unterrichts, in der großen Halle beim Essen, in Severus' Räumen, beim Spazierengehen mit dem Hund und sogar nachts in seinem Schlafzimmer, so dass Harry nur noch selten erholsamen Schlaf fand. Niemand konnte die Elfen sehen, bis auf Harry und… Harry. Der Hund war von der Anwesenheit der kleinen Spione schon ganz aufgekratzt.

Mit zittrigen Fingern biss Harry von seinem Toast ab, als „sein Elf" plötzlich genau vor ihm auf den Tisch sprang, so dass er unmerklich zusammenzuckte, jedoch noch immer offenkundig genug für Severus, der wie üblich neben ihm saß und dem sein Unbehagen nicht entgangen war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Severus, der sich und danach Harry ein wenig Kaffee einschenkte. Harry nickte nur, woraufhin Severus leise fragte: „Sind sie noch da?" Mit großen Augen blickte Harry seinen Kollegen an, der gleich darauf, damit Albus nicht misstrauisch werden sollte, anfügte: „Die Kopfschmerzen! Sind sie noch da?"

Das Wort „Kopfschmerzen" war mittlerweile ein Synonym für „spionierende Hauselfen" geworden, was Harry im ersten Augenblick entfallen war, aber er antwortete letztendlich guten Gewissens: „Tag und Nacht. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus, Severus!"

Severus kniff besorgt die Lippen zusammen, denn Harrys Worte klangen so verzweifelt. Sein junger Kollege war mit den Nerven am Ende. Der ständig anwesende Elf machte ihn mürbe und dadurch auch unachtsam. Im Unterricht für Verteidigung hatte es letzte Woche einen Zwischenfall gegeben, denn ein Glumbumble – ein unscheinbares, magisches Insekt mit grau-pelzig behaartem Körper – hatte Meredith Beerbaum gestochen. Das an sich war nicht lebensbedrohlich, doch da Glumbumble ein Schwermut erzeugendes Sekret bei ihrem Stich absonderten und Meredith durch den Verlust ihrer gesamten Familie eh schon wegen einer schweren Depression bei Madam Pomfrey in Behandlung war, hätte dies beinahe zu einem Suizidversuch geführt. Die letzte Woche vor den Ferien würde Meredith im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen. Auf seine Empfehlung hin hatte Poppy der Schülerin ein Euphorie-Elixier gebraut, welches die Auswirkungen des Glumbumble-Stiches neutralisieren sollten. Nach dem Vorfall machte sein junger Kollege sich große Vorwürfe und es benötigte eine stundenlange Unterredung, um Harry davon abzubringen, seinen Job an den Nagel zu hängen. Letztendlich konnte Miss Beerbaum ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung davon überzeugen, sich keine Sorgen mehr um sie und keine weiteren Gedanken über den Vorfall zu machen.

„Haben Sie schon gehört, dass Pomona nun ganz offiziell die Erziehungsberechtigte von Miss Beerbaum geworden ist?", fragte Severus, um Harry mit etwas Konversation abzulenken.

„Tatsächlich? Das ging ja schnell. Bei uns, also bei den Muggeln, braucht so was immer ewig. Meistens kommen die Kinder erst in ein Heim oder zu Pflegeeltern oder – noch schlimmer – zu irgendwelchen Verwandten, die man nicht kennt und die man schon gar nicht ausstehen kann…", erklärte Harry mit verzogenem Gesicht, weil er sich erneut an sein Leben mit den Dursleys erinnerte.

„Nun, das finde ich wirklich bedauerlich für die Muggel. In der Zaubererwelt haben Kinder in solchen Situationen mehr zu sagen. Nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit einem Jugendvertreter des Ministeriums steht sehr bald fest, wo das Kind bis zum siebzehnten Lebensjahr bleiben darf. Noch etwas Kaffee?", fragte Severus, der bereits die Kanne hob, doch Harry winkte ab.

Harry versuchte, den aufdringlichen Hauself zu ignorieren, der seine Aufgabe etwas übertrieben erledigte. Es schien, als wäre der Elf nicht wirklich klug und mittlerweile bezweifelte Harry, dass der Spion zu etwas anderem fähig wäre, als lediglich das an Albus weiterzugeben, was er wirklich gesehen und gehört hatte, was bedeutete, dass der Hauself zum Beispiel ganz offensichtlich bisher nicht dahinter gekommen war, dass mit „Kopfschmerz" er selbst gemeint war. Wenn man sich schlau anstellen würde und Dinge so umschreiben könnte, dass sie für andere eine normale Unterhaltung darstellten, dann wäre sehr wahrscheinlich, sich über Codes austauschen zu können, während der Spion von einer normalen Unterhaltung ausging.

„Ich überlege, ob ich mit Ginny in den Ferien auch mal nach Hogsmeade gehe…", träumte Harry laut. Aufgrund der hochgezogenen Augebraue seines Kollegen erklärte Harry: „Sie bleibt hier in Hogwarts. Die Geburt steht Ende August bevor und außerdem wollen die Weasleys nach Rumänien. Molly wollte sie erst mitnehmen, aber als Charlie ihr klarmachte, dass das Baby, sollte es dort zur Welt kommen, automatisch die rumänische Staatsbürgerschaft bekommen würde, wollte sie das dann doch nicht."

Severus grinste nur kurz in sich hinein, weil er sich Mollys verdutztes Gesicht vorstellen konnte, als Charlie ihr die Situation erklärte. Trotzdem rügte Severus seinen Kollegen und entgegnete mit flüsternder Stimme: „Miss Weasley ist nicht die einzige Schülerin, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts verweilen wird. Und sie ist auch nicht die einzige Schülerin, die Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedarf. Miss Beerbaum und Mr. Foster werden auch über die Ferien hier bleiben. Albus hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn Sie, Harry, mit den verbleibenden Schülern einen kleinen Ausflug machen, um ihnen Abwechslung zu verschaffen."

Etwas lauter fragte Severus, ohne seinen Blick von seiner Kaffeetasse abzuwenden: „Das ist doch korrekt, Albus?"

Der Direktor, der zwei Plätze weiter neben Severus saß, erklärte unverhofft mit fröhlicher Stimme: „Ja sicher, das wird die Schüler freuen, Harry!"

Ungläubig beugte Harry sich am Tisch nach vorn, um Albus zu betrachten, dem offenbar gerade eben eingeleuchtet war, dass er mit seiner Antwort zu verstehen gegeben hatte, jedem Wort gelauscht zu haben.


	59. Entdeckungen

Nachdem Harry auch die letzte Woche vor den Ferien mehr schlecht als recht überstanden hatte, weil ihm der Hauself ständig auf den Fersen war, hatte er auf eine Geburtstagsfeier am Tag vor den Ferien verzichtet. Es war ihm ein Gräuel, sich allein nur vorzustellen, während seiner eigenen Party von für alle anderen Menschen unsichtbaren Hauselfen begafft zu werden. Seine Freunde ließen es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, ihm Geschenke zu schicken und so befanden sich am 31. Juli Haufenweise Päckchen und Briefe in seinem Zimmer, für die er zwei Stunden benötigte, um sie alle zu öffnen, die Geschenke zu bestaunen und die Gratulationen zu lesen.

In der gleichen Woche, in der er Geburtstag gehabt hatte, verwirklichte er, um auch sich selbst einen Gefallen zu tun, die Idee, mit den verbleibenden Schülern einen Ausflug zu unternehmen. Über die Ferien waren wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben – insgesamt neun –, aber die meisten hatten sich schon anderweitig eine Beschäftigung gesucht, so dass Harry am ersten Freitag der Ferien in der Eingangshalle auf Meredith, Ginny und Gordian wartete, um mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Gordian Foster, der vor wenigen Wochen Geburtstag hatte und nun vierzehn Jahre alt war, war jetzt genauso alt wie Meredith, die erst in zwei Monaten fünfzehn werden würde. Sie war die erste, die sich in der Eingangshalle eingefunden hatte und ihren Professor höflich grüßte, bevor sie niedergeschlagen zu Boden blickte und auf die anderen wartete. Ja, dachte Harry, das Mädchen hatte wirklich etwas Abwechslung verdient.

Die hochschwangere Ginny hatte Gordian im Schlepptau, als sie die Eingangshalle betrat. Der junge Mann schien sehr mitteilungsbedürftig und Ginny hörte sich geduldig sämtliche Ausführungen über verschiedene Themen an, über die er sprechen wollte. Nachdem sich alle Ausflügler zusammengefunden hatten – natürlich war auch Albus' persönlicher Geheimagent anwesend –, fragte Harry in die Runde: „Nehmen wir die Kutschen oder wollen wir mal zusammen apparieren?"

Gordians Augen funkelten lebhaft, als er begeistert für alle zu antworten schien: „Apparieren! Das ist cool… Mein Bruder hat mich früher manchmal mitgenommen, wenn er appariert ist."

„Also apparieren?", fragte er Meredith und Ginny, doch die nickten nur gelangweilt mit dem Kopf. „Gut, dann müssen wir zu den Toren laufen, denn von Hogwarts aus…"

Gordian unterbrach ihn und erklärte zu Ende: „…ist Apparation wegen der Schutzzauber nicht möglich!"

„Sehr gut, Mr. Foster! Für diese richtige Anmerkung bekommen Sie zwei Punkte für Slytherin!", sagte Harry zu dem Jungen, obwohl er sich etwas dämlich dabei vorkam, einen vierzehnjährigen Schüler in einer so vertrauten, kleinen Runde zu siezen.

Gordian runzelte die Stirn und fragte daraufhin: „Ähm… Professor Potter, ist es denn in den Ferien überhaupt möglich, Punkte zu bekommen?"

Hier stutzte selbst Harry. Einmal blickte er fragend zu Ginny hinüber, die jedoch ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er an Gordian gewandt erklärte: „Das ist eine gute Frage, Mr. Foster. Ich denke, die Antwort erhalten wir heute Abend in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Ein Blick auf die Stundengläser sollte uns verraten, ob es möglich ist."

Grinsend deckte Gordian auf: „Sie wissen es nicht oder?"

Harry grinste verschmitzt zurück und erwiderte: „Vielleicht sage ich es Ihnen nur nicht, weil ich möchte, dass Sie sich während des Ausflugs benehmen?"

Vom Hauself verfolgt marschierten die vier bei strahlendem Sonnenschein über die Wiesen von Hogwarts in Richtung Tore. Derweil hatte Gordian sich an Meredith gehalten und fing mit breitem Lächeln wieder an, zu reden und zu reden, aber nichts, was er von sich gab, war langweilig oder oberflächlich.

Gordian und Meredith liefen direkt vor Harry und Ginny und beide hörte, wie Gordian die Schülerin fragte: „Was war der erste Zauber, der bei dir geklappt hat?"

Meredith schien etwas schüchtern, antwortete trotzdem ehrlich: „Levitation! Da war ich acht Jahre alt."

„Abgefahren!", sagte Gordian Respekt zollend und er erwähnte nicht, was Harry aus den Schulakten bereits wusste, dass er selbst diesen Zauber schon seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr beherrschte.

Als sie durch die Tore hindurchgegangen waren, legte Harry je eine Hand auf die Schulter von Meredith und Gordian. Ginny hatte im Appariertestzentrum des Ministeriums nach Erlangen ihrer Volljährigkeit bereits die Lizenz zum Apparieren erhalten und trotzdem legte sie eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, damit er sie mitnehmen würde. Es kam ihm so vor, als suchte sie nur seine Nähe, wogegen er nicht einzuwenden hatte.

Sie waren in Hogsmeade mit einem lauten Plop angelangt, aber nach nicht mal einer Stunde schien es den beiden jüngeren Schülern hier reichlich langweilig zu sein, aber zurück zum Schloss gehen wollte trotzdem keiner.

Innig hatte Harry gehofft, durch das Apparieren den Elf womöglich abschütteln zu können, doch der war ohne Probleme gefolgt. Die Magie von Hauselfen war eine andere als die der Zauberer. Der Hauself schien immer zu wissen, wo Harry sich aufhielt und dabei hatte Harry so gehofft, dass er wirklich mal ein paar Stunden seine Ruhe vor ihm haben würde.

„Professor Potter, Sir?", fragte Gordian. Als Harry sich zu dem Jungen umdrehte, fragte der: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es den anderen geht, aber es ist hier ziemlich öde! Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Ausflug verlegen und woanders hingehen?"

Albus' Worte klangen Harry in den Ohren, als dieser vor dem Ausflug gesagt hatte: „Die Verantwortung für die drei Schüler liegt in deinen Händen, Harry. Alle Entscheidungen liegen bei dir. Ich verlange nur eines: dass du sie wieder heil zurückbringst! Und jetzt wünsche ich dir viel Spaß… ach, und Harry? Würdest du mir Zitronenbrausebonbons aus dem Honigtopf mitbringen? Das wäre zu lieb von dir!"

Die Zitronenbrausebonbons hatte Harry bereits besorgt und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er gehofft, dass Albus sich an ihnen mal so richtig verschlucken würde, aber dann fand er seinen eigenen Gedanken ziemlich gemein und schämte sich sogar einen Moment dafür. Harry entschloss sich dazu, sich zumindest weitere Vorschläge von den Schülern anzuhören, so dass er fragte: „Gibt es denn etwas, was Sie im Auge haben? Die Winkelgasse vielleicht?"

Wieder antwortete Gordian und er schlug vor: „Die Winkelgasse ist auch langweilig, aber London hört sich schon einmal sehr gut an. Wie wäre es mit Kino?"

Harry stutzte für einen Moment. Ein Ausflug in die Muggelwelt für einen Kinobesuch? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was diesen Monat laufen würde, weswegen er fragte: „Waren Sie schon einmal im Kino, Mr. Foster?" Der bejahte heftig nickend.

Dieselbe Frage stellte er Meredith und diese antwortete: „Nein, aber ich habe davon gehört. Das würde ich gern mal machen. Kann ja nichts schief gehen oder? Man sitzt da nur und schaut sich was an… Klingt einfach."

Seit dem Tod ihrer Verwandten sah er das erste Mal wieder ein neugieriges Glitzern in ihren Augen, weswegen er nur noch höflichkeitshalber Ginny fragen wollte, doch die sagte bereits: „Na dann, auf zur Winkelgasse. Von dort aus können wir zu Fuß ins Kino gehen."

In der Zwischenzeit in den Kerkern durchstöberte Severus das Geheimversteck in der Wand seines Büros, doch er fand seine Aufzeichnungen über den „Traum" nicht mehr. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie das letzte Mal Miss Granger in sein Büro getreten war, als er gerade die beiden Pergamentrollen dort deponiert hatte. Möglicherweise wusste sie von seinen Verstecken und womöglich hatte sie in seiner Abwesenheit sogar die Frechheit besessen, sich an seiner Privatsphäre zu vergreifen.

In diesem Moment kam erneut Miss Granger durch die Tür, so dass er für einen Moment glaubte, eine Wiederholung zu erleben. Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein Geheimversteck zu verschließen, bevor er auf sie zustürmte und mit öliger Stimme und zornig verengten Augen fragte: „Miss Granger, wenn ich mir ins Gedächtnis zurückrufe, dass Sie mich letztens genau dort", er zeigte ausgestrecktem Arm und steifem Zeigefinger auf das Loch in der Wand, bevor er fortfuhr, „haben stehen sehen und Ihnen nicht entgangen sein dürfte, wie ich etwas darin verstaut habe, was sich jetzt leider nicht mehr an seinem Platz befindet, zu welchem Resultat würden Sie wohl kommen, wenn Sie an meiner Stelle diese Umstände kombinieren würden?"

Oh, sie wusste genau, auf was er hinaus wollte, doch sie hatte nichts gestohlen, obwohl sie sich letztens darüber im Klaren war, dass er in diesem Versteck etwas untergebracht haben musste. Zugegebenermaßen hatte es sie in den Fingern gekribbelt herauszubekommen, was das war, aber genommen hat sie nichts. Mutig antwortete sie daher: „So, wie Sie kombinieren, würde ich vermuten, Sie gingen davon aus, dass 'es', was auch immer Sie dort abgelegt haben, sich jetzt in meinem Besitz befindet."

„Was soll das heißen 'so wie ich kombiniere'?", fragte er aufgebracht, doch er bemühte sich, ihr gegenüber nicht die Fassung zu verlieren wie bei der Angelegenheit mit dem Denkarium.

Keck erwiderte sie auf seine Frage: „Damit möchte ich nur sagen, Professor Snape, dass mir solche Dinge wie Geheimverstecke zwar nicht entgangen sind und ich durchaus von natur aus ein wahnsinnig wissbegieriger Mensch bin, aber wenn man mir etwas auf gar keinen Fall vorwerfen kann, dann ist das Dummheit! Ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht trauen, aber ich würde niemals – besonders nicht nach dem, was schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation geschehen ist – Ihren Zorn wissentlich erneut auf mich ziehen."

Schon während ihrer langen Antwort war er von seiner Vermutung abgekommen, dass sie diebischen Trieben nachgegeben haben könnte. Er seufzte verzweifelt, denn in diesem Fall wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie es gewesen wäre, die seine Aufzeichnungen entwendet hatte, denn in den Händen eines anderen könnte es die Gesamtsituation nur noch verschlimmern. Albus würde mehr als nur skeptisch werden, würde er das lesen, was er von Harry geträumt hatte.

„Professor Snape? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihre zarte Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Ehrlich, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm ebenfalls ein Hauself an den Fersen haftete, antwortete er: „Es wäre alles in Ordnung, wenn ich wüsste, dass Sie es hätten!"

Seine Aussage erstaunte sie, weil sie suggerierte, dass er ihr sehr wohl vertraute, weshalb sie fragte: „Können Sie mir sagen, um was es geht?" Auch sie war sich der Anwesenheit der Elfen durchaus bewusst, auch wenn sie sie nicht sehen konnte. Professor Snape schüttelte auf ihre Frage hin so zögerlich den Kopf, was ihr verständlich machte, dass er wegen der unsichtbaren Hauselfen nichts Genaueres sagen wollte.

In der Winkelgasse folgte der Elf noch immer Harry und den drei Schülern. Durch den Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" hindurch gelangten sie in die Muggelwelt und erst jetzt prüfte Harry skeptisch die Kleidung seiner Schüler, doch alle, wie er selbst, trugen dezente Kleidung, so dass sie nicht auffallen würden.

„Zwei Blocks weiter ist ein Kino!", sagte Ginny etwas lauter, weil der Trubel auf der belebten Einkaufsstraße recht laut war.

Bevor sie losgingen, drehte Harry sich zu Gordian und Meredith um und sagte: „Gut, bevor wir gehen noch ein paar Sachen: die Zauberstäbe bleiben auf jeden Fall in der Tasche!"

„Und im Notfall?", fragte Gordian besorgt.

„Es wird keinen Notfall geben, verstanden? Und wenn ja, dann bin ich hier und Gin… ähm… Miss Weasley, die volljährig ist und eine Ausnahmegenehmigung vom Ministerium hat. Es dürfen nämlich ansonsten keine Schüler außerhalb Hogwarts zaubern, ist das klar? Wenn ihr das nicht einhaltet, dann ist euch ein Schulverweis sicher. Glaubt mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede!"

Meredith nickte und sagte verständnisvoll: „Ja, meine", sie stockte nur kurz, „Mum hat das damals verfolgt. Stand alles im Tagespropheten, Sir."

„Das bringt mich auf etwas anderes: es wäre nett, wenn Sie mir gestatten würden, Sie mit Ihren Vornamen anreden zu dürfen, denn sonst fallen wir hier ganz schnell auf!", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Gordian brachte es auf den Punkt, indem er begeistert fragte: „Dürfen wir Sie dann auch mit dem Vornamen anreden? Natürlich nur für die Zeit des Ausflugs."

Harry blickte schmunzelnd zu Ginny hinüber, die zurücklächelte, bevor er den Schülern antwortete: „Nur wenn Sie… wenn ihr mir versprecht, dass es nicht von mangelndem Respekt zeugt, wenn ihr mich beim Vornamen nennt und wenn ihr auf die Anrede 'Sir' verzichtet." Gordian und Meredith stimmten ihrem Professor zu und versicherten ihm, nicht einmal später den anderen Schülern davon zu erzählen, dass sie Professor Potter nur Harry genannt hatten. Ohne diese höflichen Anreden fühlte Harry sich wesentlich wohler.

Nachdem die Sache geklärt war, gingen sie die zwei Blocks entlang zum Kino und erst auf dem Weg fiel ihm auf, dass er sich irgendwie locker und befreit fühlte. Als er sich umblickte, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, sich ebenfalls besorgt umzusehen, sagte er leise zu sich selbst: „Er ist weg!"

Leise fragte sie nach: „Wer?" Er überlegte, wie er ihr das mit dem Spion klarmachen konnte, doch da fragte sie bereits flüsternd: „Der B.ELF.ER-Typ? Du meinst, du konntest den die ganze Zeit sehen? Wie ist das…?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Du hast vielleicht mitbekommen, was mit mir in letzter Zeit passiert ist?", fragte er zögerlich. Sie bestätigte ihm, dass sie Hermine über seine Gabe regelmäßig ausgequetscht hatte, woraufhin es ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Sie hatte sich gesorgt und sich immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte.

Dann sagte sie plötzlich: „Vielleicht dürfen Elfen gar nicht in die Muggelwelt, wenn es ihnen befohlen wurde. Vielleicht dürfen sie höchstens aus eigenem Willen hier her? Ich glaube, Dad hat mal so was gesagt. Du bist ganz sicher, dass er nicht mehr da ist? Weiß er überhaupt, dass du ihn sehen kannst?"

Er erwiderte leise: „Er ist definitiv nicht mehr da und er hat auch nie mitbekommen, dass ich ihn sehen kann. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, schien der nicht gerade ein schlaues Kerlchen zu sein. Und wenn er da wäre, würde er sich auffällig verhalten, denn er denkt ja, ich könnte ihn nicht sehen. Ich habe auch nicht mehr dieses komische Gefühl, dass mir jemand nachgeht, wie sonst immer… Er ist definitiv weg! Das ist so ein super Gefühl, endlich mal wieder aufatmen zu können."

In den Kerkern verlief der heutige Freitag nicht so, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Professor schien zerstreut zu sein, denn offenbar machte er sich Sorgen wegen des entwendeten Gegenstandes, so dass sie, als er heute zum dritten Mal eine Zutat viel zu früh in den Kessel geben wollte, ihn davon abhielt, indem sie mit beiden Händen seinen Unterarm umfasste, bevor sie bestimmend sagte: „Professor Snape, jetzt setzten Sie sich erst einmal hin und überlassen mir den Trank!" Als sie ihm die Flasche mit der Zutat aus der Hand nahm, die er beinahe zu früh untergemischt hätte und die eigentlich die benötigten Löwenfischgräten beinhalten sollte, blickte sie erschrocken auf den Inhalt und schimpfte: „Um Gottes Willen, das hier sind Billywig-Stacheln und keine Gräten! Wir wollen Harrys Gabe sichtbar machen und ihn nicht in einen Rauschzustand versetzen!"

Er hatte zu seiner Verteidigung nichts weiter vorzubringen als: „Die sehen sich ähnlich…"

Hermine seufzte. Snape schien sich wirklich Gedanken über etwas zu machen, weswegen er überhaupt nicht bei der Sache war. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder machte sie alleine mit dem Trank weiter, weil er heute überhaupt keine Hilfe war oder…

„Evanesco!", sagte sie plötzlich und der Inhalt des Kessels verschwand.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Da war bereits kostspieliges Graphorn-Pulver drin!", sagte er schockiert.

Sie behielt die Nerven und antwortete nüchtern: „War es nicht! Soweit sind wir noch gar nicht gekommen." Sie fand es sehr bedenklich, dass er nicht einmal dem Brauprozess aufmerksam gefolgt war, bevor sie noch anfügte: „Es hat heute keinen Sinn, Professor. Wir können so nicht arbeiten. Wenn Ihnen das so zu schaffen macht, dann melden Sie den Diebstahl beim Direktor!"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, doch Miss Granger machte nichts anderes, als auf eine Reaktion seinerseits zu warten, so dass er mit Vorsicht sagte: „Möglicherweise wird ihn das nicht überraschen."

Nur für einen kurzen Moment bemerkte er, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und sich Erkenntnis in ihr ausbreitete. Sie hatte verstanden, was er gemeint hatte, denn er ging davon aus, dass es Albus war, der den entwendeten Gegenstand bereits in seinen Händen hielt.


	60. 27b 6

Im August 2003 waren nicht gerade überwältigende Filme im Kino angelaufen, die mit einer entsprechende Altersfreigabe für die Schüler gekennzeichnet waren, aber Gordian und Meredith erklärten, dass es ihnen egal wäre, was sie sich ansehen würden, denn Meredith war noch nie im Kino gewesen und Gordian seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Für beide wäre es ganz gewiss Erlebnis und ob der Film gut war oder nicht war in dem Fall völlig nebensächlich und so sahen sie sich eine oberflächliche Komödie an.

Nach dem Film schaute sich Ginny eine Vitrine im Foyer an, während die beiden jüngeren Schüler die Toilette aufsuchten. Harry gesellte sich zu ihr und blickte auf die Bilder und Poster eines Filmes, der im Dezember anlaufen würde. „Oh Harry, den würde ich gern sehen. Die anderen beiden kenne ich auch. Die sind toll! Die Bücher habe ich auch alle gelesen. Dad hat sie, weißt du…", sagte sie verträumt. Bevor sich Harry dazu hinreißen lassen konnte, sie von hinten zu umarmen, wurden sie bereits von Meredith und Gordian aufgesucht.

„Und? Gehen wir noch essen oder wollt ihr gleich zurück und in Hog… ähm… der Schule essen?", fragte Harry fröhlich lächelnd, als er bemerkte, dass Meredith, auch wenn der Film eher mittelprächtig gewesen war, vom heutigen Tag bereits völlig verzückt schien.

Das Brauen hatten sie für heute sein gelassen. Während Hermine und ihr Professor wie üblich den Fünfuhrtee einnahmen, erzählte sie derweil von Aromastoffen und was sie an ihnen so interessant finden würde. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie Remus fragen wollte, ob er sich dieses Mal wirklich als Testobjekt zur Verfügung stellen würde, um zu überprüfen, ob der geschmacklich veränderte Wolfsbanntrank tatsächlich nichts von seiner Wirkung einbüßen würde. Dafür könnte er, wie früher, zur Sicherheit in die Heulende Hütte gehen, um seine Verwandlung durchzumachen, doch Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht nur das Gefühl, sondern sie wusste ganz genau, dass der Professor ihr nicht zuhörte.

„Professor Snape? Vielleicht sollten Sie mir einfach mal in die Augen schauen!", forderte sie. Er blickte sie entgeistert an, bevor sie ihre Anmerkung deutlicher machte und sagte: „Etwas 'tiefer' in die Augen sehen!"

Erst jetzt verstand er. Mit einem kurzen Nicken machte er ihr klar, dass er nun Legilimentik anwenden würde. Kaum verspürte sie seine Präsenz, sagte sie schon in Gedanken: „Mir gehen die Elfen auf die Nerven! Wenn ich sie auch nicht sehen kann – ich weiß ja, dass sie da sind. Sie sind offenbar nicht sehr helle; haben ja nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass wir von ihnen wissen und wir per Legilimentik kommunizieren können, aber wir müssen endlich etwas gegen deren ständige Anwesenheit unternehmen!"

Während er ihr tief in die Augen blickte, antwortete er in ihrem Kopf mit schmieriger Stimme: „Sie könnten ja wieder damit anfangen, Socken zu stricken und sie herumliegen lassen…" Er schien sehr amüsiert über seinen eigenen Kommentar, weil sich ein Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zog.

Seine neckende Antwort ließ sie die Lippen gekränkt zusammenkneifen, bevor sie ihm nonverbal und mit von sich selbst überzeugtem Tonfall übermittelte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach dieselben Waffen benutzen?" Er zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so dass sie in ihrem Kopf von sich aus fortfuhr: „Harry könnte beim Ministerium einen '27b-6' einreichen!" Die zweite Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe und leistete der anderen Gesellschaft. Hermine stöhnte hörbar, bevor sie sich konzentrierte und über die Legilimentik-Verbindung zu ihm sagte: „Das ist ein Formular vom 'Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen'. Eigentlich erhalten nur würdige und alteingesessene Zaubererfamilien einen Hauself vom Zaubereiministerium, aber Harry mit seinem gesellschaftlichen Status würde sicherlich auch zehn bewilligt bekommen, wenn er die haben wollte."

Severus war von ihrer Idee völlig begeistert, denn nur Hauselfen könnten ihren Meister erfolgreich gegen die Magie anderer Hauselfen schützen. Er war so hingerissen von ihrem genialen Einfall, dass er die Legilimentik-Verbindung unterbrach und laut und enthusiastisch sagte: „Miss Granger, Sie haben so wundervolle…", er hielt inne, denn er konnte nicht „Einfälle" oder „Ideen" sagen, ohne dass der spionierende Hauself stutzig werden würde und so entschloss er sich dazu, als er kein unverdächtiges Synonym fand, seinen Satz mit dem Wort zu beenden, „Augen!" Hier zog Hermine erstaunt beide Brauen in die Höhe.

Er verabschiedete Miss Granger und suchte noch vor dem Abendessen seinen Patensohn auf. Er wollte über ihn an das Formular kommen, denn Severus ging davon aus, dass Albus auch sämtliche Eulen von Harry und ihm abfangen und lesen würde.

Draco saß mit Narzissa an einem kleinen Tisch und spielte Zaubererschach. Für die kurze Unterbrechung entschuldigte Severus sich, bevor er Draco zur Seite nahm und sagte, darauf achtend, seinem Spion keine wichtigen Informationen zu geben: „Ich möchte, dass du mir morgen eine… 'Zaubertrankzutat' besorgst. Ich notiere dir die Bestellnummer. Würdest du mir den Gefallen erweisen?"

Verdattert nickte Draco und bedeutete seinem Patenonkel, sich zu seinem Schreibtisch zu begeben. Severus nahm ein Stückchen Pergament, rückte das Tintenfass zurecht und schrieb mit der Feder „27b-6" auf das beigefarbene Stück Papier. Er überreichte Draco das zusammengefaltete Stück Pergament und sagte: „Zeig es deiner Vertrauten! Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß, wo man es am schnellsten erhält."

Den intensiven Blick von Severus kannte er aus der Zeit, als er mit ihm zusammen auf der Flucht gewesen war und er beunruhigte ihn. Er bedeutete, dass er Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Draco verstand zwar nicht warum, aber er würde niemals die Achtsamkeit seines Patenonkels infrage stellen, denn nur durch sie hatten beide ihr Leben behalten. Natürlich fragte er sich, warum gerade Susan ihm bei der Beschaffung einer „Zaubertrankzutat" helfen könnte, doch da vermutete er bereits, dass das Wort für etwas ganz anderes stehen musste. Hier stimmte definitiv etwas nicht, doch der warnende Blick dunkler Augen legte ihm nahe, sich in dieser Angelegenheit diskret zu verhalten und sich niemandem gegenüber zu äußern.

Während der Ferien fühlte sich Severus beim Abendessen in der großen Halle nie wohl, weil die verbleibenden Schüler mit den Lehrern an einem Tisch herum saßen, doch wegen Harry nahm er dieses Unbehagen in Kauf. Sein junger Kollege saß ihm gegenüber, so dass Severus, während er sich an der kalten Platte bediente, mit eher gelangweilter Stimme fragen konnte: „Und, Professor Potter, wie war Ihr kleiner Ausflug heute?"

Minerva, die neben Harry saß, brachte ihr Interesse ebenfalls zum Ausdruck, indem sie neugierig und mit einem seltenen Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte: „Ja, dass wollte ich Sie auch schon fragen. Erzählen Sie! Was haben Sie unternommen?" Sie legte vertraut eine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm und forderte ihn somit auf, seinen Tag zu schildern. Der Direktor hingegen verfolgte die Konversation, ohne sich daran zu beteiligen.

Lächelnd antwortete Harry: „Das sollten lieber Mr. Foster, Miss Beerbaum oder Miss Weasley erzählen. Ich hab die Schüler ja nur begleitet."

Sofort erzählten die beiden jüngeren Schüler begeistert, was sie unternommen hatten und dass sie am Ende sogar in der Muggelwelt gewesen wären, um dort einen Film zu sehen. Hier horchten die anderen Schüler auf und sie bereuten offenbar, ihren heutigen Tag anders gestaltet zu haben.

Minerva freute sich über die bildhaften Erzählungen der Schüler und sagte am Ende zu den Jugendlichen: „Das hört sich ja wirklich interessant an! Nun, ich denke, dass Professor Potter dieses Angebot, mit den Schülern einen Ausflug zu unternehmen, bestimmt noch einmal machen wird."

Während des Essens fanden sich hier und da Gesprächspartner zusammen, so dass Severus mit seinem Gegenüber eine Unterhaltung beginnen konnte, ohne dass gleich alle Ohren auf sie gerichtet wären: „Professor Potter, was Ihre 'Kopfschmerzen' betrifft…"

Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern erzählte freudestrahlend: „Sie werden es nicht glauben, die waren vorhin weg! Als wir im Kino waren... wie weggepustet!"

„Und jetzt?", fragte Severus mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sind leider wieder da!", sagte Harry enttäuscht.

Poppy, die an Harrys anderer Seite saß, fragte besorgt: „Kopfschmerzen? Warum sind Sie nicht zu mir gekommen?"

„Ach, das geht schon. Sie sind halt da… Es tut nicht wirklich weh, aber sie stören halt!", erwiderte Harry mit Nachdruck.

Severus beruhigte die Medi-Hexe, indem er erklärte: „Keine Sorge, Madam Pomfrey. Morgen erhalte ich eine 'Zaubertrankzutat', mit der ich Harrys Problem sehr wahrscheinlich lösen kann!" Der Zaubertränkemeister warf seinem Kollegen einen Blick hinüber und erkannte in Harrys Augen erst Zweifel, dann jedoch Hoffnung und letztendlich Dankbarkeit. Harry hatte verstanden, dass Severus etwas gegen die observierenden Elfen unternehmen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen um neun Uhr befand sich Draco bereits in der riesigen Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Nach Voldemorts Sturz war hier noch mehr Trubel als sonst. Es gab etliche Hinterlassenschaftsfragen zu klären und viele Menschen gaben immer wieder Vermisstenanzeigen auf. In Hogwarts selbst hatte Draco kaum erfahren, wie bedrückt die Bevölkerung zu sein schien. Der Krieg hatte wirklich viele Opfer gefordert.

Die brünette Vorzimmerdame im zweiten Stock des Ministeriums kannte ihn bereits und grüßte mit den Worten: „Mr. Malfoy, guten Morgen! Miss Bones ist im Moment in einem Gespräch. Wenn Sie solange Platz nehmen möchten?" Draco nickte dankend und nahm auf dem eisblauen, dick gepolsterten Stuhl im Wartebereich Platz. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee oder Kaffee anbieten?"

„Oh, Kaffee wäre schön, danke!", erwiderte er freundlich lächelnd. Ihm ging für einen Moment der Gedanke durch den Kopf 'Ich kann mit Menschen umgehen und sie hassen mich nicht'.

Den Kaffee hatte Draco gerade ausgetrunken, da öffnete sich die Tür zu Susans Büro. Mr. Weasley trat heraus, gefolgt von einer verzweifelt und enttäuscht wirkenden Susan, die sich vom Minister verabschiedete. Als sie aufblickte, bemerkte sie Draco und ein Lächeln zauberte sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn hereinbat.

Mit einem Kuss auf den Mund begrüßten sie sich in ihrem Büro etwas inniger, bevor sie freudestrahlend sagte: „Mit dir habe ich ja gar nicht gerechnet. Es ist so schön, dich auch mal während der Arbeit zu sehen!"

Einem kleinen Smalltalk folgte der eigentliche Grund für Dracos Erscheinen, denn er gab ihr das Stück Pergament, welches Severus ihm gestern überreicht hatte und fragte: „Kannst du damit was anfangen?"

Sie entfaltete das Stückchen, blickte nur einmal drauf und fragte: „Für wen will Prof… Ich meine, für wen will dein Patenonkel denn eines haben?"

„Ich hab noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, was diese Zahlen-/Buchstabenkombination überhaupt bedeuten soll. Er sagte nur, du wüsstest, wie man es schnell bekommen würde.", sagte er unsicher.

Susan nickte. Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, als sie erklärte: „Das ist ein Formular, mit dem man einen Hauselfen beantragen kann. Dein Patenonkel würde sicherlich einen zugesprochen bekommen – er hat immerhin einen Merlin erhalten, aber Hogwarts ist voll mit Hauselfen… wozu würde er schon einen brauchen?"

Jetzt dämmerte es Draco, bevor er sagte: „Wenn 27b-6 nur die Kennzeichnung eines Formulars ist, dann will er lediglich das Formular haben. Ich glaube nämlich auch nicht, dass er es ist, der einen Hauself haben möchte. Er will nur das Formular."

Susan ging zu einem hohen Schrank hinüber, der eine gesamte Wand ihres Büros einnahm. Unzählige, kleine, beschriftete Schubladen wiesen ähnliche Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen auf. Sie huschte mit ihren Augen über die Beschriftungen und fand letztendlich die Schublade, auf welcher 27b-6 stand. Sie entnahm ein Formular und reichte es etwas zögerlich ihrem Freund.

„Susan? Ist irgendwas?", fragte er aufgrund ihres Benehmens.

Sie schluckte zunächst, bevor sie ihm bedeutete, auf ihrer Couch Platz zu nehmen. „Mr. Weasley", sagte sie innehaltend, als sie sich neben Draco setzte, um dann fortzufahren, „hat mir eben etwas sehr Seltsames erzählt. Er ist nicht deutlich geworden, aber jetzt, wo du hier bist und dieses Formular abholst…"

„Wieso? Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Susan beugte sich hinüber zu ihm, so dass ihr Mund seine Ohrmuschel berührte, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: „Er sagte, dass einige 'Küchenbedienstete' in meiner alten Schule jetzt offenbar einen Zweitjob bekommen haben, der dem deines Patenonkels vor einigen Jahren sehr ähnlich ist."

Diese Nachricht musste Draco zunächst verdauen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Hauselfen zu Spionen geworden waren und dass Mr. Weasley das offenbar nicht guthieß, doch jetzt leuchtete ihm ein, warum Severus so ein Formular haben wollte. Hauself gegen Hauself. Anders könnte man sich gegen diese magischen Wesen nicht zur Wehr setzen.

„Dein Patenonkel ist wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen – ein richtiges Schlitzohr!", sagte sie verschmitzt lächelnd.

Draco lächelte zurück, als er weniger ernst fragte: „Darf ich ihm sagen, dass du ihn ein 'Schlitzohr' genannt hast?"

Sie lachte, bevor sie sagte: „Nur wenn du möchtest, dass er mir das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, ein Fluch auf den Hals hetzt."

In einem Behandlungszimmer im St. Mungos wartete Lucius auf zwei Heiler, die heute mit der Behandlung seiner Augen beginnen wollten. „Mr. Malfoy, schönen guten Tag. Professor Puddle hat Ihnen mitgeteilt, was wir heute machen werden?"

Lucius nickte. Der Professor hatte ihm erzählt, dass man heute die Korpuskel seiner Magie auf magische Weise dazu bringen wollte, sich in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückzuverwandeln, aber er hatte solche Angst vor der Behandlung, dass er den Heilern gegenüber kein Wort herausbrachte. Eine Sache, die Puddle gesagt hatte, machte ihn nämlich besonders nervös, denn die Behandlung seiner Augen würde voraussichtlich extreme Schmerzen mit sich bringen.

Einer der Heiler führte Lucius an eine Liege, bevor er kurz erläuterte: „Da bei Ihnen bereits die volle Blindheit eingetreten ist, wird man mit fremder Teilmagie, die man mit Ihrer Magie verschmelzen kann, wenig Erfolg haben. Daher, wie Professor Puddle Ihnen sicher erklärt hat, müssen wir zunächst die krankhafte Veränderung Ihrer Magie so gut es geht rückgängig machen."

Hier stutzte Lucius, bevor er fragte: „Rückgängig machen?"

Der Heiler, von der Stimme her vielleicht so alt wie er selbst, erklärte: „Ja, 'rückgängig' im Sinne von 'die Zeit zurückdrehen', Mr. Malfoy. Die Zauber, die wir anwenden werden, werden die Zeit langsam zurückdrehen und zwar ausschließlich im Bereich Ihrer Iriden. Wir beginnen heute mit einer Iris – mit der rechten. Wenn Sie dann nach einigen Behandlungen in wenigen Wochen bereits wieder zumindest Schatten sehen können, dann können wir mit dem Spendermaterial arbeiten."

„Spendermaterial?", fragte Lucius verwirrt.

„Ich dachte, Professor Puddle hatte Sie ausführlich aufgeklärt?", fragte der Heiler verdutzt zurück.

Spöttisch konterte Lucius: „Was Professor Puddle erklärt, versteht doch kein normaler Mensch. Erst Schwester Marie konnte mir wirklich verständlich machen, was ich im Groben zu erwarten habe. Ich zöge es vor, wenn ich in Zukunft von Ihr aufgeklärt werden würde!"

„Das ließe sich sicherlich einrichten. Wenn Sie nun so nett wären und sich auf den Rücken legen würden?", sagte der Heiler, der ihm bereits half, die richtige Position einzunehmen. Lucius zuckte, als er bemerkte, dass er fixiert wurde.

Aufgeregt atmend fragte er: „Ist das wirklich notwendig? Muss man mich festmachen?"

Der Heiler seufzte und erwiderte: „Das ist nur Routine. Sie wissen, dass wir Ihnen keine Mittel gegen die Schmerzen geben können, denn Sie müssen uns während der Behandlung mitteilen, was Sie empfinden, damit wir gezielt eingreifen können. Wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, dass Sie unkontrollierte Muskelkontraktionen haben werden, nachdem wir die Zauber gesprochen haben." Die mitfühlende Stimme des Heilers erinnerte ihn: „Denken Sie daran, dass es schmerzhaft sein wird, aber es wird sich lohnen. Andere Patienten haben es auch überstanden und die bereuen nicht, ihr Augenlicht wiedererlangt zu haben."

Nur widerwillig ließ Lucius nicht nur Arme und Beine fixieren, sondern auch seinen Kopf, so dass er ihn keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen konnte. Mit einer kurzen Anmerkung schob ihm einer der Heiler etwas Weiches in den Mund, damit er sich nicht die Zähne ausbeißen würde. Dann spürte er, wie man sein rechtes Augenlid weit aufzog, bevor der erste Zauber gesprochen wurde, der von den Schmerzen her, die er auslöste, sehr dem Cruciatus-Fluch glich.


	61. Wobbel

Am nächsten Morgen gab es, wie Minerva es später zu bezeichnen pflegte, einen kleinen Wirrwarr während des Frühstücks. Vom Geruch der warmen Würstchen und des gebratenen Specks war Ginny, die sich jetzt im Beginn des neunten Monats ihrer Schwangerschaft befand, übel geworden und sie konnte sich gerade noch vom Tisch abwenden, um sich gleich darauf geräuschvoll zu übergeben, während Meredith sich aus lauter „Sympathie" gleich mit erbrechen musste. Die meisten Anwesenden waren erschrocken vom Frühstückstisch aufgesprungen, um entweder zu Hilfe zu eilen oder ihren eigenen Würgreiz mit vorgehaltener Hand unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ein Junge schrie sogar aufgebracht „Sie bekommt ihr Baby!", was natürlich nicht stimmte. Lediglich der strenge Geruch des Essens war ihr auf den empfindlichen Magen gestoßen, der sich trotz des Mangels an aufgenommener Nahrung daraufhin leeren wollte.

Poppy hatte sich der jungen Miss Weasley angenommen und sie vorsichtshalber in den Krankenflügel geführt. Minerva, Harry und Filius beseitigten per Zauberei das Erbrochene, während Albus alle Schüler aufforderte, wenn ihnen überhaupt noch danach sein sollte, sich etwas vom Tisch zu nehmen, um in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder bevorzugt an der frischen Luft weiterzufrühstücken. Während diesen „Wirrwarrs" war Severus unbeeindruckt von der Aufregung um ihn herum am Frühstückstisch sitzen geblieben, um genüsslich sein Käsebrötchen zu verzehren.

„Wie können Sie dabei nur weiter essen?", fragte Harry ihn ungläubig.

„Ich musste schon bei ganz anderen Gelegenheiten einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, Harry. Ach, da fällt mir ein: hätten Sie heute einen Moment Zeit? Sagen wir, vor dem Mittagessen? Ich möchte Ihnen in meinem Büro etwas gegen Ihre 'Kopfschmerzen' geben!", erwiderte Severus gelassen, bevor er den Rest seines Frühstücks mit dem letzten Schluck Kaffee hinunterspülte und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Patensohn machte, um das Formular vom „Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen" abzuholen.

Im Krankenflügel versicherte Ginny einer aufgebrachten Madam Pomfrey: „Nein wirklich, das war nur der Geruch von dem Gebratenen. Davon ist mir schlecht geworden. Jetzt hab ich aber richtig Hunger bekommen!"

Poppy hatte seit ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts keine Babys mehr zur Welt gebracht, aber sie stellte eine ausgebildete Hebamme dar. Sie untersuchte Ginny trotz Einwände und erklärte danach: „Sollte das Kind jetzt schon kommen, wären das über drei Wochen zu früh, aber sehr gefährlich wäre es nicht mehr, nur damit Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Manche Kinderchen können es halt nicht abwarten und kommen schon früher in diese Welt! Sie wissen ja, dass der Geburtstermin laut Berechnung der 31. August sein soll."

„Da wird Harry sich aber freuen…", sagte Ginny leise und weniger begeistert. Er liebte sie, das war ihr klar, aber sie trug das Kind von einem anderen Mann aus, weswegen sie ein kaum zu beschreibendes, mulmiges Gefühl im Magen verspürte. Welcher Mann würde sich darüber freuen? Ginny selbst hatte am 11. August, ihr Bruder Percy am 22. August Geburtstag. Ihr Kind würde im gleichen Monat wie sie zur Welt kommen, was sie wieder etwas fröhlicher stimmte.

„Natürlich wird er sich freuen, Miss Weasley! Haben Sie ihm etwa noch nichts Genaueres über die Schwangerschaft erzählt? Zum Beispiel, was es werden wird?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, die der Schwangeren half, sich wieder vom Bett zu erheben. Sie schüttelte nur mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf, doch Pomfrey erklärte ihr daraufhin: „Mr. Potter war einige Male bei mir und hat sich erkundigt, ob bei Ihrer Schwangerschaft alles im grünen Bereich ist. Er war neugierig und hat gefragt, ob ich ihm sagen würde, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen werden würde!"

Ginny zog beide Augenbrauen erstaunt in die Höhe. Harry hatte sich wegen ihres Wohlergehens erkundigt und darüber hinaus… wegen ihres Babys? Madam Pomfrey bemerkte die Überraschung ihrer Patientin und erklärte: „Natürlich konnte ich ihm nichts anderes sagen, als dass alles in Ordnung wäre, denn er ist ja weder ein Familienangehöriger noch Ihr Verlobter oder Ehemann. Schweigepflicht – Sie verstehen? Deshalb darf ich ihm überhaupt nichts sagen, völlig egal, wie oft er versucht, mich auszufragen."

Vor dem Mittagessen besuchte Harry seinen älteren Kollegen, der ihm sofort das gerollte Formular in die Hand drückte und ihm nahe legte, es an einem Ort auszufüllen, an dem er keine „Kopfschmerzen" haben würde – also in der Muggelwelt. Er sollte sich offenbar gleich darum kümmern, denn Severus drängte ihn zu seinem Kamin hinüber und sagte, in der Nähe der Winkelgasse fände er bestimmt ein ruhiges Plätzchen und so flohte Harry in die Winkelgasse und sein kleiner Spion mit ihm. Nachdem er den Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" hinter sich gelassen hatte und die Straße der Muggelwelt betrat, war der observierende Hauself nicht mehr bei ihm. Aus einer Laune heraus besuchte er Sirius' Freundin, die hier ganz in der Nähe wohnte, damit er bei ihr gemütlich das Formular ausfüllen konnte.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt, nachdem sie ihre Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Ich möchte nur in Ruhe etwas erledigen und dann geh ich auch schon wieder!", versprach er ihr, so dass sie es ihm nicht abschlagen konnte.

„Ich hab aber Freundinnen zu Besuch!", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn hereinbat. „Nur dass du Bescheid weißt!" Natürlich würde er in Gegenwart von anderen Muggeln nicht zaubern.

Im Wohnzimmer begrüßte er knapp die drei jungen Frauen, die alle Annes Alter zu haben schienen und somit um die zehn Jahre älter waren als er selbst. Anne führte ihn danach in die Küche und bot ihm einen Platz am Küchentisch an, den er dankend annahm.

„Sag mal, hast du einen Kuli oder so?", fragte er Anne, die ihm bereits ungefragt eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase stellte.

„Ja, ich hol dir einen. Moment…", erwiderte sie und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Harry las sich in der Zwischenzeit das Pergament durch und betrachtete die Felder, die er ausfüllen musste. Was zum…? Hermine würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie wüsste, dass Severus von ihm verlangte, einen eigenen Hauself beim Zaubereiministerium zu beantragen. Warum nur sollte er so etwas tun? Einerseits wusste er, dass Severus so etwas nicht aus Jux und Tollerei vorschlagen würde, aber andererseits konnte er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, einen Elf in seinen Diensten stehen zu haben. Natürlich musste er sofort an Dobby denken und wie der unter den Malfoys gelitten hatte, doch Harry würde einen Hauself mit Respekt behandeln und gerade das müsste Hermine doch wissen. Eigentlich zögerte Harry nur, weil er nicht Hermines Zorn auf sich ziehen wollte, doch da wurde er schon aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Anne ihm etwas zum Schreiben brachte.

Mit einem Kugelschreiber auf Pergament zu schreiben erwies sich als sehr schwierig, weil es nicht wie Papier hart war, sondern sehr weich und er aufpassen musste, keine Löcher ins Pergament zu reißen. Doch auch hier konnte Anne Abhilfe schaffen, denn sie besaß noch einen Steno-Füllfederhalter, mit dem er, fast wie mit einer Feder, ganz einfach das Formular ausfüllen konnte.

Viele Felder kreuzte er gar nicht an, denn die musste man nur berücksichtigen, wenn man einen Elf benötigte, der sich zum Beispiel mit Tieren auskennen würde und selbst da gab es den Unterschied, ob der gewünschte Elf nur mit Haustieren oder sogar mit Nutztieren vertraut sein sollte. Um Hedwig würde Harry sich weiterhin selbst kümmern. Völlig gedankenverloren setzte er den Haken bei „Kinder im Haushalt vorhanden", denn er dachte fast unentwegt an Ginny, aber das war schon seit etlichen Wochen so. Immer wieder dachte er an seine Freundin, die offiziell nicht seine Freundin sein durfte.

Nachdem er alles ausgefüllt hatte, alle Häkchen gesetzt waren und er das Formular noch einmal gründlich durchgegangen war, setzte er am unteren Ende seine benötigte Unterschrift, um den Antrag gültig zu machen. Womit er gar nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass der Antrag sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflöste und fast zeitgleich ein lautes Plop ertönte und in Annes Küche plötzlich ein in eine Art graufarbene Toga gewickelter Hauself vor ihm stand, der mit piepsiger Stimme sagte: „Harry Potter, Sir. Seien Sie wärmstens gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Wobbel und ich bin ab jetzt Ihr Hauself!" Während Harry das freundlich wirkende Geschöpft mit offen stehendem Mund anstarrte, öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche.

In den Kerkern setzte Narzissa ihren Sohn und auch Severus darüber in Kenntnis, dass sie vor einiger Zeit einen Antrag beim Ministerium gestellt hatte, mit dem sie ihren Anspruch auf das Malfoy-Anwesen und sämtliche Gelder und Besitztümer ihrer Familie geltend gemacht hatte.

„Sie schreiben zurück, ich müsste lediglich bei Gringotts meine Identität bestätigen lassen und schon würde ich zumindest über die Gelder unserer Familie verfügen. Das Anwesen würde man mir, nachdem Gringotts ihre Identitätsbestätigung ans Ministerium weitergeleitet hätte und die Mitarbeiter dort das nochmals geprüft hätten, frühestens im November übergeben können. Das hört sich doch gut an oder, Draco?", fragte Narzissa freudestrahlend.

Draco überlegte, ob er sich dazu überwinden könnte, mit seiner Mutter wieder in Malfoy-Manor zu leben. Sicherlich würde ihr selbst die schwermütige, finstere Atmosphäre des Hauses nicht mehr gefallen. Womöglich würde sie es von oben bis unten umdekorieren, denn das war es, was Susan ihm einmal gesagt hatte. Als er erneut davon berichtet hatte, wie dunkel und ungemütlich das alte Herrenhaus wäre, konterte Susan, dass man so etwas mit etwas Farbzauber umgestalten könnte. Ein wenig Beige hier, etwas Gelb dort und schon würde alles freundlicher aussehen. Mittlerweile stieß ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr ab, in sein altes Zuhause umzuziehen und er würde Susan fragen, ob sie bei ihm wohnen wollte. Das Haus war groß genug für alle.

Severus machte sich nach der Neuigkeit auf in sein Büro, denn in seinem privaten Labor, welches man von seinem Büro aus betreten konnte, wollte er heute mit Miss Granger ihre Theorie in die Praxis umsetzen. Sie wollten zusammen einen Trank brauen, der Magie sichtbar machen würde und womöglich auch Harrys Gabe, wobei letzteres nur noch zweitrangig zu sein schien.

Zur gleichen Zeit in London stand Anne an der offenen Küchentür und blickte wie versteinert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Hauself. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich eine ihrer Freundinnen hinter ihrem Rücken mit einer Tasse in der Hand an ihr vorbeischlängelte, um sich etwas Kaffee nachzuschenken. Auch sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie die merkwürdige, kleine, grauhäutige Kreatur mit spitzen Ohren und kleiner Knubbelnase erblickte, die sie mit einem breiten Grinsen anschaute und sich zur Begrüßung verbeugte. „Seien Sie gegrüßt, die Damen!", sagte Wobbel, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. In diesem Moment schlug sich Annes Freundin eine Hand vor den Mund, um einen Schrei zu vermeiden.

Anne löste sich aus ihrer Starre und schloss aufgeregt die Tür hinter sich und ihrer Freundin, bevor sie an Harry gewandt leise, aber dennoch gefährlich zischend fragte: „Was zum Teufel soll das? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich habe Besuch!" Danach wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin und fragte: „Bethany? Kannst du mir versprechen, nicht zu schreien?" Ihre Freundin Bethany schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Anne sich genötigt fühlte zu empfehlen: „Dann lass die Hand dort, wo sie jetzt ist – auf deinem Mund!" Ihre Freundin nickte und behielt ihre Hand auf dem Mund.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Anne! Wirklich! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass das passieren würde. Ich habe nur…", doch Harry wurde unterbrochen, als Anne schimpfte: „Harry! Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass hier keiner von diesen Vergissmich-Idioten auftauchen wird, hast du verstanden?"

Harry wusste sofort, weswegen Anne sich so aufregte. Die „Vergissmich" waren Angestellte des Ministeriums aus der „Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen", die sich um jeden Muggel „kümmerten", der magieverdächtige Dinge gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Ron und er damals mit dem fliegenden Ford Anglia von Arthur zur Schule geflogen waren, weil sie den Hogwarts-Express verpasst hatten – was im Übrigen Dobbys Verschulden war. Das Problem war nur, dass einige Muggel sie dabei gesehen hatten. Die Erinnerungen von insgesamt acht Menschen sind damals von den Vergissmich „optimiert" worden – die Erinnerungen an ein fliegendes Auto hatte man kurzerhand gelöscht.

Ein zweiter Blick in die Vergangenheit führte ihm vor Augen, dass auch seine Tante Magda, die er damals noch vor Beginn des dritten Schuljahres per Zauber aufgebläht hatte, so dass sie in die Luft ging – im wahrsten Sinne des Worte – denn sie schwebte hinauf gen Himmel, nach diesem Vorfall einer Gedächtnisoptimierung durch die Vergissmich unterzogen worden war und sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Schlimmer war es bei Mr. Roberts, dem Verwalter eines Campingplatzes, der sich in einem sehr einsamen britischen Sumpf und Waldgebiet befand und während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft plötzlich einen unverhofften Ansturm von Campern zu verzeichnen hatte – Zauberer und Hexen, die sich teilweise nichts dabei dachten, in seiner Gegenwart zu zaubern, so dass man bei ihm mehrmals die Erinnerungen an seltsame Erlebnisse gelöscht hatte. Alles zum Wohle der Zauberergesellschaft und zur Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt.

Von Sirius hatte Anne erfahren, dass das Löschen von Erinnerungen möglich war und sie wollte ihrer Freundin diese Behandlung ersparen. Allein der Gedanke daran, seiner Erinnerungen beraubt zu werden und sich als Muggel nicht einmal dagegen zur Wehr setzen zu können, war für Anne eine grauenvolle Vorstellung. Das war bisher eine der schlimmsten Dinge, die sie von ihrem Freund über die Zaubererwelt erfahren hatte. Anne wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass dies mit ihrer besten Freundin geschehen würde.

„Ich werde versuchen…", sagte Harry und dieses Mal unterbrach Anne ihn erneut, aber mit so leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme, wie er sie sonst nur von Severus kannte, indem sie sagte: „Nein, du SORGST dafür, dass die sie in Ruhe lassen!"

Zitternd entfernte Bethany ihre Hand vom Mund und sagte mit bebender Stimme ihre ersten Worte: „Die werden nicht kommen…"

Ungläubig blickten Harry und Anne auf die unscheinbar wirkende Bethany, die sich ihre braunen Haare mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig hinter ein Ohr klemmte. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, aber sie schien sich beruhigt zu haben, obwohl sie noch ein wenig aufgeregt atmete.

Wobbel meldete sich zu Wort und sagte mit hängenden Ohren und trauriger, hoher Stimme: „Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass Sie Ärger bekommen, Mr. Potter. Ich werde mich natürlich dafür bestraf…"

„Nein!", unterbrach dieses Mal Harry. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Wobbel." Für einen Moment stutzte er, nachdem der komisch klingende Name des Hauselfen ihm das erste Mal über die Lippen gekommen war. „Sei nur still, ja? Du wirst nicht bestraft werden!", versicherte Harry seinem Elf mit freundlicher Stimme.

Nach einem Moment hatte sich Bethany gefasst, bevor sie leise fragte: „Das ist einer von diesen Hauselfen, richtig?" Aufgrund der fragenden Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, erklärte sie eher an Anne gerichtet: „Ich hatte dir damals doch erzählt, dass mein Bruder in Frankreich ein Internat für Jungen besucht. Na ja, das war ein Internat für… für Zauberer."

Annes Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen, doch sie behielt die Fassung und fragte vorwurfsvoll: „Frank war ein Zauberer und du hast mir nie davon erzählt?" Nörgelnd warf sie noch hinterher: „Wir sind seit dem Sandkasten die besten Freundinnen, Beth!"

Ihre Freundin rechtfertigte sich reumütig, indem sie mit Tränen in den Augen erklärte: „Aber du hast es doch gewusst – zumindest für einen Tag!" Sie zwang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wir waren im Zoo…" Beth konnte einen Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken und ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, als sie tief bewegt schilderte: „Frank hat dir ganz stolz erzählt, dass er ein Zauberer ist und dass er zu seinem elften Geburtstag einen Brief aus Frankreich erhalten hat und er im September dort zur Schule gehen würde – zur Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Du hast ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt und da hat er… es dir einfach gezeigt."

Völlig verdattert schüttelte Anne den Kopf, bevor sie stockend sagte: „Ich weiß davon nichts! Ich kann mich nicht an so etwas erinnern. Er hat mir nie…" Doch dann machte plötzlich alles Sinn und sie schluckte mehrmals, um nicht auch noch zu weinen anfangen zu müssen.

Mit von den Tränen schon ganz glasigen Augen und mit zitternder Stimme, ab und an schluchzend, sagte Beth leise und einige Oktaven höher: „Die Vergissmich sind gekommen und haben die Stunden aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, Anne! Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen... Ich wollte, aber sie haben mich magisch gefesselt und mir meine Stimme weggezaubert. Frank hat geweint und geschrieen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen, aber dann… Es ging so schnell, Anne."

Bethany hatte auf Annes Wunsch hin die anderen beiden Freundinnen nachhause geschickt, so dass Harry, Anne und Beth sich im Wohnzimmer ein wenig darüber unterhalten konnten, was gerade ans Tageslicht gekommen war. Beth machte die ganze Sache mehr zu schaffen als Anne, was man damit erklären konnte, dass Anne ja keine Erinnerung mehr an diesen schrecklichen Tag hatte. „Beth, jetzt ist aber mal genug. Hör auf zu weinen!", sagte Anne mitfühlend und zum Trost streichelte sie ihrer Freundin den Rücken.

Mit wenigen Sätzen hatte Beth erzählt, dass sie von ihrem Bruder natürlich viele Briefe per Eule aus seinem Internat erhalten hatte und er ihr neben vielen anderen Dingen auch ausführlich darüber berichtet hatte, wie Hauselfen das Essen zubereiteten, aufräumten und die Wäsche machten. Er hatte die kleinen Wesen so bildhaft beschrieben, dass Beth beim Anblick von Wobbel sofort das Wort „Hauself" durch den Kopf geschossen war.

„Frank war also ein Zauberer… So, so. Beth? Du verheimlichst mir aber nicht noch etwas oder?", fragte Anne vorsichtig, doch Beth schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war ein normaler Muggel, nicht mal ein Squib. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass man mir als Kind einfach die Erinnerung genommen hat. Diese… Wie alt war ich da?" Anne rechnete im Kopf nach, bevor sie aufgebracht zeterte: „Gott, ich war erst acht Jahre alt! Gibt es denn keine Gesetze gegen so was? Ich war noch ein Kind, verdammt und zugenäht!", meckerte Anne.

Harry hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es den Menschen ergehen würde, denen man das Gedächtnis optimiert hatte. Nur aufgrund Lockharts Schicksal wusste er, was geschehen konnte, wenn so ein Vergissmich oder Obliviate schief ging, aber dass die Vergissmich nicht einmal vor Kindern Halt machten, das war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn ein Kind mit acht Jahren herumerzählen würde, dass ein Freund gezaubert hätte, dann würde man es auf die Fantasie des Kindes schieben oder? Einen Vergissmich-Zauber bei einem Kind anzuwenden war selbst in Harrys Augen ethisch nicht vertretbar.

Nach einem Moment der Stille brach es aus Anne heraus: „Beth? Ich muss dir was sagen: Sirius ist ein Zauberer!"

Beth nickte und entgegnete lediglich: „Das habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt schon gedacht!" Bevor Anne fragen konnte, warum das so wäre, erklärte Beth nicht sehr ernst: „Ein Kerl, der nicht mit einer Fernbedienung umgehen kann, ist entweder ein völliger Idiot oder ein Zauberer! Und da er kein Idiot ist…" Harry lachte einmal laut auf, während Beth neckisch grinste, so dass Anne endlich auch wieder lächeln konnte.

Die drei unterhielten sich eine Weile über die Unmöglichkeit, einem Kind Erinnerungen zu stehlen. „Ich werde mich darüber beschweren! Ich werde mich beim Zaubereiministerium beschweren, dass man mir als Achtjährige eine Erinnerung gestohlen hat. Jawohl, das mach ich! Die werden mich kennen lernen!", sagte Anne, die sich diese fixe Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.


	62. Beschwerdeabteilung?

DKub: Danke für deine Reviews. Das finden wir klasse, dass du die FF als „spannend geschrieben" bezeichnest. Langeweile wollen wir in keinem Kapitel aufkommen lassen. Was Wobbel betrifft, so geht's hier gleich mit ihm und dem Vorteil, den Harry aus seiner neuen Bekanntschaft ziehen kann, weiter. Vielleicht ist sein eigener Hauself auch noch für andere Dinge gut? 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Mit Wobbel war Harry zunächst in die Winkelgasse zurückgegangen, um von da aus wieder nach Hogwarts zu gelangen, doch gleich, nachdem beide einen Fuß auf den Asphalt der magischen Einkaufsstraße gesetzt hatte, sagte Wobbel in beunruhigendem Tonfall: „Mr. Potter, Sir? Es zählt zu meiner Aufgabe, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass Sie verfolgt werden!"

„Verfolgt, Wobbel?", fragte Harry gespielt erstaunt. „Von wem?"

Wobbel schnippte einmal mit den Finger und erklärte dann: „Jetzt kann er uns nicht mehr hören, Sir. Es ist ein Elf, Mr. Potter. Er ist getarnt und tauchte in dem Moment auf, als wir die Winkelgasse betreten haben."

„Und wenn er nur durch Zufall hier ist?", fragte Harry naiv wirkend.

„Ach, Mr. Potter", Wobbel schüttelte den Kopf, „der andere Elf huscht um uns herum. Er ist Ihnen auf den Fersen – ganz sicher!"

Harry überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann: „Und jetzt kann er uns nicht mehr hören?"

„Nein, man hat mich in der Abwehr sehr gut ausgebildet, Sir!", erklärte Wobbel mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, so dass Harry erleichtert lachen musste.

Unbekümmert fragte Harry seinen Hauself: „Sag mal, kannst du auch machen, dass er verschwindet? Also, dass er mir nicht mehr folgen kann und mich nicht mehr… ausspionieren kann?"

„Aber sicher, Sir! Soll ich es jetzt machen?", fragte Wobbel, der schon Mittelfinger und Daumen zusammenführte, um den entsprechenden Zauber mit einem Fingerschnipsen durchzuführen.

Einen Moment zögerte Harry und er fragte: „Es wird ihm aber nicht wehtun oder?"

Wobbel schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf und erklärte: „Mein Zauber wird seinen Verfolgungszauber aufheben, Sir. Außerdem belege ich Sie auch gern mit einer anhaltenden Stillewolke, damit kein Wort an sein Ohr dringen kann. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich das nur auf diesen Elf beschränken oder auch auf alle Elfen anwenden. Na ja, außer mir vielleicht. Wie möchten Sie es haben, Sir?"

Es klang fast so, als hätte ein Kellner gefragt, wie er sein Steak gern hätte. Harry lächelte und erklärte: „Nur für diesen Elf, Wobbel. Ich hab zwei Freunde unter den Elfen in Hogwarts. Wäre schade, wenn die mich nicht mehr verstehen könnten. Aber halt mich auf dem Laufenden, falls ein anderer Elf mich beschatten sollte!"

Wobbel nickte und schnippte mit den Fingern. Gleich danach bemerkte Harry, dass der spionierende Hauself ihn in der Menschenmenge auf der magischen Einkaufsstraße zu verlieren schien. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr einfach so hinterher gehen. Nachdem Harry appariert war und vor Hogwarts Toren stand, da war der Spion nicht hinterhergekommen – nur Wobbel stand neben ihm und sagte mit leuchtenden Augen und breitem Grinsen: „Sehen Sie, Sir? Er kann nicht mehr folgen!"

In den Kerkern machte sich Severus weiterhin Gedanken über die Pergamentrollen, die man aus seinem Geheimversteck entwendet hatte, doch seine Schülerin versuchte immer wieder, ihn aus seinen Überlegungen zu reißen. Sie wandte sich an ihn und sagte freudestrahlend: „Professor? Noch eine halbe Stunde und der Trank ist fertig!"

Severus lächelte, aber nur, weil sie sich wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte und es nicht sehen konnte. Der Trank müsste auch in der Praxis genau so wirken, wie Miss Granger es in der Theorie ausgearbeitet hatte, dachte er. Nach der Einnahme würden die kleinen Magieteilchen, die Korpuskel, wie hunderttausende von Glühwürmchen anfangen zu leuchten und die Magie bereits im Ruhezustand wie eine Aura um den menschlichen Körper herum zum Glimmen bringen. Während der Anwendung von Magie, wenn zum Beispiel ein einfaches „Wingardium Leviosa" ausgeführt werden würde, würden die Korpuskeln – je nach Zauber – möglicherweise sogar die Farben ändern, was natürlich ausführlich getestet werden müsste. Miss Granger hatte gestern erst wieder fröhlich enthusiastisch erläutert, dass man diesen Trank bei Squibs anwenden könnte, um zu sehen, auf welche Art deren Magie verkümmert wäre beziehungsweise welche magischen Fähigkeiten bei ihnen durchaus vorhanden wären und vielleicht sogar ausgebaut werden könnten.

„Wenn der Trank fertig gestellt wurde, Miss Granger, dann erwarte ich, dass Sie ihn zu sich nehmen!", sagte er nüchtern, während er sich Notizen zum Projekt machte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie erschrocken nach. „Sie wollen, dass ich das an mir teste?"

Er blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf und erwiderte mit emotionsloser Miene: „Aber natürlich! Es ist Ihre Theorie. Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass Sie auch die erste Person sein möchten, die am eigenen Leib die Probe aufs Exempel machen möchte. Ich werde Ihnen diese Ehre natürlich nicht entreißen."

Verdutzt und etwas aus der Bahn geworfen fragte sie besorgt: „Aber Sir… Was ist, wenn ich mich damit vergifte?"

„Dann, Miss Granger, können Sie von Glück reden, dass Sie keiner anderen Person Schaden zugefügt haben!", erwiderte er mit der Andeutung eines frechen Grinsens auf den Lippen.

„Professor Snape, ich habe keine Ambitionen, mein Leben so früh zu beenden. Ich will mich nicht vergiften und…"

Er unterbrach sie mit erhobener Hand, während er von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und zu ihr hinüberging. „Miss Granger, keine Sorge. Ich habe sicherlich noch irgendwo einen Bezoar herumliegen…", sagte er recht beiläufig, während er sein hämisches Grinsen nun nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Als sie nichts entgegnete, erklärte er: „Was meinen Sie wohl, wie die großen Zaubertränkemeister und –meisterinnen der Welt ihre Entdeckungen gemacht haben? Sicherlich nicht, indem sie einem Knuddelmuff die neuen Tränke eingeflösst haben. Ich erwarte von Ihnen als meine Meisterschülerin nicht nur, dass Sie sich dessen bewusst sind, sondern es auch in die Tat umsetzen. Beim Kochen probieren Sie zwischendurch doch auch oder etwa nicht?"

Verschämt antwortete sie: „Ich kann gar nicht kochen…" Lediglich mit einer hochgezogene Augenbraue kommentierte er ihren Satz, bevor sie mit betroffener Stimme hinzufügte: „Barnaby Belby ist vor zwei Tagen verstorben. Er hat sich…"

Er unterbrach erneut und beendete ihren Satz mit den Worten: „…durch jahrelange Unachtsamkeit langsam vergiftet. Ja, das Schicksal des Apothekers und Alchimisten ist mir bekannt. Er hat viel zu spät Schutzmaßnahen zur Vorbeugung ergriffen, doch er war sich im Nachhinein seiner Fehler bewusst. Sie, Miss Granger, wissen im Vorfeld, was auf Sie zukommen wird. Ihre Theorie ist vorbildlich ausgearbeitet. Sollten in der Praxis tatsächlich Ungereimtheiten auftreten, dann mit Sicherheit nur in so geringem Maße, dass Sie es nicht einmal bemerken würden. Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Trank genauso wirkt, wie er wirken soll."

„Warum trinken Sie dann nicht das Zeug?", fragte sie eingeschnappt.

„Zeug?", wiederholte er ein wenig erbost. „Dieser Trank ist nicht nur von den Zutaten her äußerst wertvoll, meine liebe Miss Granger, sondern auch von der Wirkung, die er hervorrufen wird. Und um Ihre Frage mit Ihren eigenen Worten zu beantworten: ich trinke mein 'Zeug' und Sie das Ihre! Ich würde Sie niemals dazu überreden, etwas Gebrautes von mir zu sich zu nehmen, das ich nicht selbst schon an mir ausprobiert habe."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen schaute sie zu Boden und ließ sich die Situation durch den Kopf gehen. Das hier war ihr erstes, ernst zu nehmendes Projekt: ein Trank, der auf ihren eigenen Ideen basierte; ein Mittel, das auch, wenn es denn wirken sollte, zur Diagnose von magischen Veränderungen eingesetzt werden könnte. Sie hatte – zumindest schon in der Theorie – einen Trank geschaffen, der sogar Krankenhäusern von Nutzen wäre und somit auch vielen Zauberern und Hexen. Es wäre nur richtig, ihn auch selbst zu testen. Doch Professor Snape war im Gegensatz zur ihr ein Meister in Zaubertränken und dazu noch einer der besten! Wenn er etwas Neues zusammenbrauen würde, hätte sie keine Bedenken in Bezug auf das Resultat, so dass sie, ohne dass er ihren Gedankengängen folgen konnte, einfach sagte: „Ich würde alles trinken, was Sie zusammenbrauen!"

Er starrte sie für einen Moment lang an, bevor er das von ihr Gesagte so deutete, wie sie es gemeint haben musste, weshalb er entgegnete: „Trotz Ihres schmeichelhaften Kompliments müssen Sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass Sie nicht Ihr Leben lang auf Testpersonen zurückgreifen können. Sie könnten es gar nicht mit Ihrem eigenen Gewissen vereinbaren, ständig andere Menschen in potenzielle Gefahr zu bringen." Er seufzte einmal, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn noch immer nicht angesehen hatte, so dass er anbot: „Miss Granger, nur dieses eine Mal stelle ich mich Ihnen zur Verfügung. Wenn Sie es möchten, werde ich den Tank testen!"

Jetzt schaute sie ihn endlich an und zwar sehr verdutzt, bevor sie ungläubig fragte: „Sie würden es tatsächlich trinken?"

Für ihn klang es so, als wäre sie von ihrem Trank nicht sehr überzeugt, so dass er beteuerte: „Natürlich! In dem Trank ist keine einzige Zutat, die ernsthafte, gesundheitliche Schädigungen hervorrufen könnten. Auch die Wirkungen der Zutaten untereinander sind ungefährlich. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, eine negative Reaktion zu befürchten."

Severus bemerkte, wie sie sein Gesicht musterte, um nach einer Lüge zu suchen, doch er hatte ihr die reine Wahrheit gesagt. Er fürchtete den Trank an sich nicht und ging auch von keinen unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen aus. Es war ihm nur nicht ganz geheuert, welche Farben der Trank bei ihm ans Tageslicht bringen würde. Das war das einzige, was ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, fühlte er sich für einen Moment wie paralysiert, doch ihre Stimme erweckte ihn wieder aus seiner Starre, als sie sagte: „Nein nein, schon gut. Ich werde ihn testen!"

In ein Glas füllte Hermine fünfzig Milliliter ihres Trankes, während sich Severus neben sie stellte und jeden ihrer Handgriffe beobachtete. Sie hielt sich das Glas unter die Nase und roch daran, bevor sie ihm erneut in die Augen blickte. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas an ihrem Professor auf, das ihr neulich schon aufgefallen war, doch vor wenigen Tagen konnte sie nicht sagen, was es war, das ihn so anders erscheinen ließ. Dieses Mal wusste sie es und sie sprach es unverblümt an: „Sagen Sie, sind Ihre Augen heller geworden?"

Erschrocken weiteren sich seine Lider, bevor er wieder seine Maske zurechtrückte, auf seine Notizen starrte und erwiderte: „Sie müssen sich irren. Das ist sicherlich nur das Licht hier unten."

Sie gab nicht auf und forderte mutig: „Sehen Sie mich nochmal an, bitte!"

Wütend schnaubte er, bevor er – ohne sie anzublicken – sagte: „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, den Trank einzunehmen, damit wir…"

„Was ist denn schon dabei, wenn Sie mich einmal ansehen?", fragte sie hartnäckig.

In diesem Moment blickte er auf und seine Augen waren wieder dunkel, nahezu nachtschwarz, bevor er mit schmieriger Stimme verinnerlichte: „Meine Augen oder ihre Farbe gehen Sie überhaupt nichts an, Miss Granger!"

Ihr Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt, weil er wieder so wütend schien wie damals, als er sie an seinem Denkarium hatte stehen sehen, doch bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Barsch bat der Professor den unverhofften Gast herein. Es war Harry und…

„Hi Severus, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist…", als Harrys Blick auf Hermine fiel, die so sauer dreinschaute, hielt er erschrocken inne. Sie würde sicherlich böse auf ihn sein, weil er nun einen Hauself besaß. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er suchte nach einer Erklärung, die sich nur stotternd formte, so dass er auf Wobbel zeigte und abgehackt sagte: „Hermine, das ist nicht… nicht so, wie du… Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich! Du weißt, dass ich B.ELF.ER immer ernst genommen habe, aber… Du musst mir glauben, Hermine!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie gleichgültig entgegnete: „Krieg dich mal wieder ein, Harry!" Sie schnaufte verachtend, nachdem sie flüsternd hinzugefügt hatte: „Von wegen ernst genommen…"

„Harry, wie geht es Ihren Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln, was einem Lächeln sehr, sehr nahe kam, denn er glaubte, die Antwort zu kennen.

Sein junger Kollege sagte erleichtert klingend und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, aber es sieht so aus, als hättet ihr beide welche! Doch bevor ich euch davon erlöse, möchte ich eine Sache klarstellen!" Er holte tief Luft bevor er in den Raum hinein sagte, damit die beiden Elfen, die Severus und Hermine ausspionierten, es auch deutlich hören würden: „Wenn Professor Dumbledore wirklich glaubt, ich wäre eine Gefahr für diese Welt, weil ich möglicherweise ein neuer, dunkler Lord werden könnte, dann möchte ich, dass er sich an mich wendet und mit mir persönlich über diese Angelegenheit spricht!"

Gleich darauf blickte Harry verschmitzt lächelnd zu seinem Hauselfen hinunter und nickte ihm einmal zu. Wobbel schnippte locker mit den Fingern der rechten Hand und Harry sah, wie beide Elfen durch einen blauen Schutzwall, ähnlich einer kleinen Schockwelle, aus dem Zimmer gedrängt wurden.

„So, das wäre erledigt!", sagte Harry, bevor er tief durchatmete.

„Sie sind wirklich weg?", fragte Hermine angespannt.

Mit seinem Kopfnicken ließ sie ihre Schultern locker hängen. Entspannung machte sich in ihr breit, doch nicht bei Severus, denn der sagte gleich darauf sehr ernst: „Harry, ich bin bestohlen worden und das, was man mir entwendet hat, könnte die Fronten zwischen Ihnen und Albus nur noch verhärten! Ich muss es wiederbekommen und ich muss wissen, wer es gelesen hat!"

In der „Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen" wurde gerade die Post von Hauselfen verteilt. Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam ging wie üblich zunächst die Eilanträge durch, um gleich darauf die bereits wartenden Vergissmich für den Außendienst einzuteilen und loszuschicken, um Muggel von ihren verstörenden Erinnerungen an laufende Bettpfannen, sprechende Spiegel oder rülpsende Blumenvasen zu befreien. Nachdem Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam die Aufträge an die Angestellten verteilt hatte und diese sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, widmete sie sich der restlichen Tagespost. Sie arbeitete seit über drei Jahrzehnten in dieser Abteilung und war einiges gewohnt, doch heute brachte ein Brief sie völlig aus der Fassung. Sie las ihn wieder und wieder, doch sie konnte ihn weder bearbeiten noch einer anderen Abteilung zukommen lassen, so dass sie ihn zunächst beiseite legte.

Als Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam mit der Post und ihrer allgemeinen Arbeit fertig war, las sie nochmals den Brief, der sie die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hatte, denn darin stand:

„Sehr geehrte Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums,

ich reiche hiermit Beschwerde wegen eines Vergissmich-Zaubers ein, der in Ihrer Abteilung genehmigt und am 14.02.1978 an mir selbst angewendet worden war. Der Grund meiner Beschwerde ist, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst acht Jahre alt war.

Die in dem Buch 'Geschichte der Zauberei' angegebenen Gesetzesauszüge besagen ausdrücklich, dass vor der Anwendung eines Vergissmich-Zaubers an minderjährigen Muggeln in jedem Fall individuell von einem Beirat entschieden werden muss, ob überhaupt eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt besteht und ob ein Vergissmich-Zauber eingesetzt werden darf.

Darüber hinaus muss einer minderjährigen Person vor der Durchführung eines Vergissmich-Zaubers ein Jugendvertreter ihres Zaubereiministeriums zugewiesen werden, dessen Aufgabe darin besteht, im Vorfeld wie auch nach einem vollzogenen Gedächtniszauber sich um die minderjährige Person zu kümmern. Das alles war nicht der Fall, wie eine Zeugin es bestätigen kann.

Sie haben somit gegen § 132 des Muggelschutz-Gesetzes verstoßen, welcher sich in Abs. 2 und 3 (Muggelabwehrzauber) ausführlich mit dem Umgang von Minderjährigen befasst.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Anne Adair"

Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam überlegte kurz und marschierte dann mit dem Brief zu einer Kollegin im gleichen Stockwerk, die beim „Komitee für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen" arbeitete, doch auch die konnte mit der Beschwerde nichts anfangen, da der Fall schon 25 Jahre zurückliegen würde und das Komitee lediglich die Aufgabe hatte, magische Geschehnisse, die man vor Muggeln nicht vertuschen konnte, mit unverdächtigen Erklärungen abzutun – dazu war es längst zu spät. Der Fall von Miss Adair behandelte ein anderes Gebiet. Die Kollegin riet: „Geh doch mal zur Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung ins 'Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie'. Vielleicht können die was damit anfangen!"

Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam stutzte einen Augenblick, bevor sie die Worte ihrer Kollegin begriffen hatte, und erklärte dann erbost: „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass meine Abteilung sich des Missbrauchs der Magie strafbar gemacht hätte!"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte die Kollegin des Komitees diese Anmerkung, so dass Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam nervös ein Stockwerk tiefer in den zweiten marschierte und etwas gehemmt an die Tür des Abteilungsleiters des 'Büros gegen den Missbrauch der Magie' klopfte. Auch der studierte die Beschwerde von Miss Adair und sagte kopfschüttelnd und vorwurfsvoll: „Da haben Sie Ihren Job wohl nicht richtig gemacht, wie? Es gab noch nie – wirklich nie – eine Beschwerde über die Anwendung eines Vergissmich-Zaubers von der Person, an der der Zauber angewandt worden ist…"

Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam schaute verschämt zu Boden und fragte eingeschüchtert: „Haben wir für solche Fälle eine Beschwerdeabteilung?"

Der Abteilungsleiter des 'Büros gegen den Missbrauch der Magie' erklärte sarkastisch: „Es gab noch nie Beschwerden in dieser Hinsicht… Wie auch? Die Muggel sollten in der Regel nicht einmal mehr wissen, dass es etwas geben könnte, worüber sie sich überhaupt beschweren können!" Er war etwas lauter geworden, empfahl jedoch am Ende: „Gehen Sie zu meiner stellvertretenden Vorgesetzten. Sie wissen, wo sich Miss Bones' Büro befindet?" Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam nickte und ging den Gang hinunter, bis sie Miss Bones' Vorzimmerdame ihr Anliegen erklären konnte.

In den Kerkern sträubte sich Severus, etwas über den Inhalt der gestohlenen Pergamentrollen zu sagen, so dass Harry und Hermine sich keinen Reim daraus machen konnten, warum die Beziehung zwischen dem Direktor und Harry sich dadurch möglicherweise verschlechtern könnte.

„Na ja, vielleicht bekommt Albus ja in dieser Sekunde meine Nachricht übermittelt und ich hoffe, dass wir morgen während des Frühstücks einen kleinen Gesprächstermin ausmachen!", sagte Harry aufatmend. Er wollte wirklich mit Albus reden und von dem Direktor persönlich hören, warum der so schlecht von ihm dachte. Es lag Harry weniger daran, sich zu rechtfertigen, denn dass hatte er nicht nötig, doch er wollte die Gründe wissen. Manchmal zweifelte Harry nämlich selbst. Arthur hatte es so schön auf den Punkt gebracht, indem er erklärt hatte, dass einige aus dem Orden ihrer eigenen Meinung nicht trauten, weil es Dumbledore war, der das Gegenteil behauptete. Natürlich war es schwer, einem mächtigen, angesehenen Zauberer wie ihm nicht zu glauben. Hätte Albus früher einmal behauptet, Hermine wäre eine bösartige Hexe, dann hätte Harry diese Aussage selbstverständlich auch für bare Münze genommen – zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Am Abend wollte Harry etwas Entspannen und so nahm er Sirius' Einladung an, mit ihm zu Anne zu gehen, um sich von ihr bekochen zu lassen. Durch den Kamin flohten sie in den Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel", um von ihm aus in die Muggelwelt zu gelangen.

In Annes Wohnung angelangt schlug ihnen gleich der wohlriechende Duft eines Zwiebelbratens entgegen, zu welchem sie Sauerkraut und Knödel reichen würde. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, stellte Harry laut fest: „Also, das ist doch mal was anderes, als das Essen in Hogwarts!" Danach rieb er sich den vollen Bauch, bevor sie sich ins Wohnzimmer begaben und es sich auf Couch und Sessel gemütlich machten. Harry durfte Musik auswählen und derweil wurde ihm bewusst, wie fremd ihm die Muggelwelt bereits geworden war. Viele Musikgruppen kannte er gar nicht mehr und so wählte er einfach „Das weiße Album" von den Beatles, denn da konnte er seiner Meinung nach nichts falsch machen.

Irgendwann stellte Harry die Frage, warum der Bruder von Annes bester Freundin als Junge in Frankreich zur Zaubererschule gegangen war und Sirius, der die Geschichte von Anne erfahren hatte, machte den Anfang, indem er erklärte: „Er war wohl ein kleines Sprachgenie und konnte schon mit neun Jahren ganz gut Französisch. Aber mal nebenbei: es ist es mir sowieso ein Rätsel, wie das mit den Einladungen überhaupt funktioniert. Ich meine, viele Kinder, besonders muggelstämmige, wissen ja nicht einmal, dass sie zaubern können. Trotzdem müssen sie ja irgendwo registriert sein, sonst könnten sie zu ihrem elften Geburtstag keinen Brief bekommen."

Anne erzählte weiter: „Bevor Frank überhaupt wusste, dass er ein Zauberer ist, haben seine Eltern mit dem Direktor seiner Grundschule ausgemacht, dass er im nächsten Schuljahr als Austauschschüler nach Frankreich gehen durfte und da bekam er auch schon den Brief von der Zaubererschule in Frankreich und nicht von Hogwarts. Die müssen irgendwie auf die Entscheidung von Franks Eltern Rücksicht genommen haben. Frag mich nicht, wie das gehen soll… Kannst ja mal Dumbledore fragen, ob er da Licht ins Dunkel bringen kann. Interessant wäre es schon, mal zu wissen, ob irgendwo eine Art 'magischer Karteikasten' existiert, der von ganz allein die Namen von Neugeborenen notieren, die in elf Jahren einen Brief von einer Zaubererschule erhalten werden!"

Ja, dachte Harry, die Überlegung hatte was. Dass man den Namen „Harry James Potter" vorgemerkt hatte, war ihm klar, aber was war beispielsweise mit Hermine? Wusste sie schon früh, dass sie eine Hexe war oder ließen sich die Merkwürdigkeiten, die möglicherweise – wie bei ihm selbst – in ihrer näheren Umgebung geschehen waren, erst mit der Einladung der Zaubererschule erklären?

„Was macht Frank jetzt?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Anne schluckte einmal, bevor sie erklärte: „Der liegt auf dem Abney Park Cemetery. Beth hat mir neulich erst anvertraut, dass er im Krieg gefallen war – also in 'eurem' Krieg gegen diesen Wahnsinnigen…"

„Voldemort…", murmelte Harry und Anne nickte daraufhin.

Etwas enttäuscht klingend fügte Anne hinzu: „Nachdem er gestorben war, hat Beth mir damals einfach erzählt, ihr Bruder wäre bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen nickte Harry, bevor er monoton entgegnete: „Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor."

Unweigerlich kam das Gespräch auf Annes Erlebnis mit den Vergissmich und Harry sowie Sirius stimmten erneut zu, dass es moralisch nicht vertretbar wäre, bei Kindern solche Vergessenszauber anzuwenden. Mit einem gehässigen Funkeln in den Augen erzählte Anne: „Ich habe einen Beschwerdebrief an euer Ministerium geschickt!"

Hier fielen Harry beinahe die Augen raus, bevor er fragte: „Wie denn das? Doch nicht mit der Muggelpost? Der arme Postbote…" Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie ein Muggelpostbote in der Telefonzelle stand, die einen für Muggel unerkannten Zugang zum Zaubereiministerium darstellte, und verzweifelt nach einem Briefkastenschlitz suchte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sirius hat meinen Brief per Eule weggeschickt. Bin mal gespannt, ob ich eine Antwort erhalten werde und wenn ja, wie man die wohl schicken wird. Ich überlege mir jetzt schon, was ich meinen Nachbarn erzählen kann, wenn bei mir plötzlich ein Vogel mit einem Brief am Bein ans Fenster klopft!", erklärte sie belustigt.

Mit einem Male beschlich Harry ein ungutes Gefühl und deswegen gab er seine Bedenken preis, indem er sagte: „Aber nicht, dass die nachträglich noch einmal herkommen und…"

„Nein, dürfen sie gar nicht!", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Weil", er kramte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt Anne gleich darauf eine kleine Schachtel unter die Nase, die er öffnete, bevor er fortfuhr, „ich Anne jetzt fragen werde, ob sie tatsächlich so verrückt ist – was ich innerlich bejahen möchte – und mich heiraten würde!" Sie grinste breit und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, bevor sie ein fiependes Geräusch von sich gab, womit sie ihre Aufregung kundtat. Da sie immer noch nichts sagen konnte, sondern nur wie gebannt auf den Ring starrte, sagte Sirius noch mit einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck: „Denn wenn ein Muggel mit einem Zauberer liiert ist, können die überhaupt nichts machen!"

Nachdem Anne sich endlich – zu Sirius Erleichterung – äußern konnte, steckte er ihr den Ring an den Finger und Harry war der erste, der den beiden freudestrahlend gratulieren durfte. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich, so dass Anne eine Flasche Perrie Jouet öffnete, einen Champagner, der wegen seiner kunstvoll mit Windröschen verzierten, handbemalten Flasche auch gern „Flower-Bottle", also „Blumenflasche" genannt wurde und den sie, wie sie erzählte, vor etlichen Jahren von einem Freund zur bestandenen Führerscheinprüfung geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Sirius war so frech und fragte Harry: „Wie steht's mit Ginny? Demnächst etwas Ähnliches vor, wie…"

Er hielt inne und nahm stattdessen Annes Hand, um Harry den Ring zu zeigen, woraufhin Harry nur grinsen musste.

„Ja, ich denke, nach der Geburt wage ich diesen Schritt!", entgegnete er breit lächelnd.


	63. Die diebische Elfe

Anne und Sirius hatten beschlossen, mit der Hochzeit noch zu warten, denn Anne bestand darauf, zunächst eine Zeitlang das „gemeinsame Wohnen" auszuprobieren. Zwar war Sirius schon sehr häufig bei ihr in der Wohnung und hatte dort auch schon etliche Male übernachtet, doch das war etwas anderes. Sie hatten keinen gemeinsamen Haushalt. Er hätte am liebsten gleich ein großes Haus in der Zaubererwelt erworben, denn nachdem Harry vor Monaten bei Gringotts einen Antrag eingereicht hatte, war sein Vermögen – Harrys Erbe von Sirius – wieder von Harrys getrennt worden und man hatte es in einem eigenen Verlies untergebracht. Allein seine Abstammung aus einer wohlhabenden Reinblüterfamilie hatte ihn so reich gemacht, dass er im Leben keinen Finger mehr krümmen müsste, doch Anne war da anders.

„Ich werde meinen Job nicht aufgeben! Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse mich von dir einfach hinter den Herd stellen…"

„Aber wie sollst du denn dahinter passen? Zwischen Herd und Wand ist doch so wenig Platz!", scherzte er, doch ihr war nicht nach Witzen zumute.

„Wie sieht das eigentlich mit meinen ganzen Verwandten und Freunden aus? Darf ich denen von dir erzählen oder ist die Anzahl der Menschen, denen ich von der Zaubererwelt erzählen darf, begrenzt? Nicht, dass nach einer feuchtfröhlichen Party diese Vergissmich-Arschlöcher auftauchen und alles wieder zunichte machen…", sagte Anne etwas beunruhigt.

„Ähm", war das einzige, was Sirius dazu sagen konnte, denn er wusste nicht, wie andere Zauberer, die sich mit Muggeln liierten, solche Fragen lösten. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wie Lily das damals mit ihren Verwandten gehandhabt hatte, denn als junger Mann hatte er sich für solche Dinge nicht interessiert.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen als 'ähm'? Na ja, ich werde mal Beth fragen, wie Frank es mit seinen Freunden gemacht hat!", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Nach einem Moment fragte er kleinlaut: „Warum willst du diesen Job überhaupt behalten? Du schimpfst doch immer nur über deine Kollegen und deinen Chef. Warum hältst du trotzdem daran fest?"

Sie seufzte zunächst und überdachte ihre Antwort genau, bevor sie sagte: „Ich werde mich finanziell nicht abhängig machen."

„Aber warum?", fragte er mit großen, treuen Hundeaugen, so dass sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben musste.

Sie erklärte ihm, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen den „Mann ihres Lebens" kennen gelernt hatte, mit ihm zwei Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hatte und er sie nach zweieinhalb Jahren sitzen gelassen hatte. Aufgrund der Kinder bekam sie keinen Job und der Mann zahlte keinen Unterhalt, so dass sie letztendlich von Sozialhilfe leben musste, bis die Kinder aus dem Haus wären.

„Traust du mir etwa nicht?", fragte Sirius mit Wehmut in der Stimme.

Sie tätschelte seinen Oberschenkel, bevor sie erwiderte: „Lass uns zusammenziehen und das Ganze auf die Probe stellen!"

„Mir ist die Wohnung zu klein!", sagte er eingeschnappt.

„Dann nehmen wir uns eben eine größere, aber du zahlst dann auch die Hälfte der Kosten!", schlug sie lächelnd vor.

„In der Zaubererwelt!", verlangte er.

„Nein, in der Muggelwelt!", konterte sie.

„Dann werden wir uns aber, falls wir uns wirklich in der Muggelwelt niederlassen, einen Kamin einbauen und beim Zaubereiministerium einen Antrag auf den Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk stellen!", stellte er klar.

„Aber wir dürfen nicht einfach in einer Mietwohnung einen Kamin einbauen lassen, Sirius!", erklärte sie.

Trotzig konterte er: „Dann kaufen wir eben ein eigenes Haus!"

„Welches du bezahlen musst, weil ich nicht so viel Geld habe und dann wird es dein Haus sein, während ich meine Wohnung aufgeben muss und…"

Er unterbrach sie mit einem innigen Kuss. Nach einem Moment, der wie eine Ewigkeit währte, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme: „Auch, wenn die Verlobung mit dir so schwer anläuft, werde ich dich trotzdem heiraten. Brauchst gar nicht zu glauben, dass du mich loswirst!" Dann lächelte er breit und fiel wieder über sie her.

Mit Wobbel an seiner Seite konnte Harry wieder aufatmen. Er fühlte sich ohne die Spione endlich wieder frei! Unbekümmert konnte er sich mit allen Menschen um sich herum unterhalten, ohne irgendwelche gekünstelten Umschreibungen suchen zu müssen und er konnte wieder essen, ohne dass ein Elf auf den Tisch sprang und mit einem Bein in seinem Müsli stand.

Der Name seines eigenen Hauself war für seine Ohren der bisher komischste, den er je gehört hatte, aber so ungewöhnlich „Wobbel" auch klingen mochte – er war eine wahre Hilfe! Er unterschied sich von all den anderen Elfen, denen Harry bisher über den Weg gelaufen war, denn er drückte sich völlig normal, wenn auch überaus höflich, aus und sprach nicht, wie zum Beispiel Dobby, immer von sich in der dritten Person. Außerdem war sein Elf manchmal so dreist, ihn an seine Aufgaben zu erinnern, wie neulich, als Wobbel sagte: „Mr. Potter, Sir. Sie haben noch jede Menge Hausaufgaben durchzuschauen. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Verabredung mit Miss Granger um eine Stunde verschieben?" Wenn das für einen Hauselfen nicht frech war? Natürlich erinnerte Wobbel ihn aber auch an wichtige Termine, wofür Harry dankbar war, denn es sah für einen Lehrer nicht gut aus, zum Termin der Strafarbeit, die er selbst den Schülern auferlegt hatte, zu spät zu kommen.

Neulich gab es eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Severus, der ihm und Hermine vor wenigen Tagen anvertraut hatte, bestohlen worden zu sein. Harry hatte angeboten, Wobbel auf die Suche zu schicken, doch hier hatte sich Severus vehement gesträubt. Das käme gar nicht in Frage, hatte sein Kollege aufgebracht gesagt. Severus wollte noch immer nicht erklären, um was es sich genau bei dem entwendeten Gegenstand handelte und warum sich dadurch die Fronten zwischen ihm und Albus verhärten könnten.

Seine viel zu spärlichen Informationen hatten Hermine zur Weißglut gebracht, so dass sie aufgebracht zu Severus gesagt hatte: „Müssen Sie immer alles so erschweren? Herrgott, wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, nach was wir suchen, wie zum Henker sollen wir es denn jemals finden? Wissen Sie, Professor Snape: es war wesentlich einfacher, die ganzen Horkruxe von Voldemort zu finden und sie zu zerstören als Sie zum Reden zu bewegen!"

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Severus etwas perplex über die emotionale Entladung seiner Schülerin gewesen war, doch offenbar hatte er nun endlich verstanden, dass er nicht um Hilfe bitten konnte, wenn er nicht einmal einen Hinweis darauf geben wollte, was die Pergamentrollen beinhalten würden und so entschloss sich sein Kollege leider dazu, sein Hilfegesuch einfach wieder zurückzuziehen. Hermine hatte daraufhin nur verärgert ihren Kopf geschüttelt und enttäuscht geschnauft, um ihm somit ihre Meinung über sein Verhalten mitzuteilen, doch sie hatte ihn ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen, denn es war letztendlich seine Entscheidung.

Anfang der dritten Augustwoche – Ginny würde Ende nächste Woche ihr Baby bekommen – kam Harry wie üblich morgens bei Severus vorbei, um den Hund auszuführen. Sein älterer Kollege wirkte nervös und schien sich etwas ausgelaugt zu fühlen, weswegen Harry ihm anbot, doch einfach mitzukommen und tatsächlich nahm Severus das Angebot an.

„Wissen Sie, Severus, Hermine hat völlig Recht!", sagte Harry während ihres Spaziergangs mit dem Hund.

„Auf was genau spielen Sie an?", fragte sein Kollege irritiert.

„Ich meine, dass es einfacher war, die Horkruxe zu finden als etwas von Ihnen in Erfahrung zu bringen." Severus wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, da machte Harry mit einer Geste seiner Hand deutlich, dass er zunächst das loswerden wollte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag und so erklärte er: „Es handelt sich hier doch um zwei Dinge. Das erste: Sie möchten die Pergamentrollen zurückhaben! Das allein sollte kein Problem darstellen. Aber Punkt zwei ist das, was Ihnen eigentlich zu schaffen macht. Sie befürchten nämlich, dass Sie gelesen werden, nachdem sie gefunden wurden. Beim Suchen können wir Ihnen helfen, Severus. Mein Elf könnte sie finden, da bin ich mir sicher! Was den zweiten Punkt betrifft: da müssen Sie uns einfach vertrauen, wenn wir Ihnen versprechen, dass wir keinen einzigen Blick hineinwerfen werden." Harry seufzte einmal, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Natürlich liegen Sie völlig richtig, wenn Sie denken, dass wir beide – Hermine und ich – vor Neugierde fast platzen, aber wir haben bisher unsere Versprechen immer gehalten!"

Mindestens zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner ein Wort sagte, denn Severus benötigte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er fand es ungewöhnlich, aber erleichternd, dass Harry offensichtlich genau zu wissen schien, weshalb er sich so gegen ihre Hilfe sträubte.

„Harry, wenn Sie davon ausgehen, dass Ihr Hauself keine Probleme haben wird, meine Pergamentrollen zu finden und sie zu mir zurückzubringen, dann würde ich mittlerweile in Betracht ziehen, Ihr Angebot anzunehmen, aber nur unter mehreren Bedingungen!" Harry lauschte aufmerksam, als Severus seine Forderungen stellte.

Nachdem Severus seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, sagte Harry grinsend: „Wow, Sie gehen auf Nummer sicher oder? Okay, dann machen wir das so, wie Sie es möchten." Harry rief Wobbel zu sich, der immer erschien, wenn er seinen Namen laut sagte. Mit einem lauten Plop stand Wobbel plötzlich vor den beiden Zauberern und der Hund erschreckte sich im ersten Moment über das abrupte Auftauchen.

„Mr. Potter, wie kann ich Ihnen dienlich sein?", fragte der Hauself höflich. Sogleich begann Harry mit seinem Befehl, der die Länge einer Kurzgeschichte aufwies. Immer wieder verbesserte Severus den Befehl an Wobbel und Harry wiederholte alles, was sein Kollege sagte. Wobbel nickte immerfort und hörte seinem Meister aufmerksam zu.

Nachdem zu Severus' Zufriedenheit der Befehl ausgesprochen war, wiederholte Wobbel in Kurzform: „Also: ich suche die gestohlenen Pergamentrollen von Professor Snape und wenn ich Sie gefunden habe, bringe ich Sie sofort – ohne Umwege – zu ihm zurück und zwar ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele die Pergamentrollen zu zeigen oder von ihnen zu erzählen – nicht einmal Ihnen, Mr. Potter – und Sie als mein Meister können im Nachhinein in Bezug auf diesen eben gegebenen Befehl nichts mehr an ihm ändern, selbst wenn Sie es versuchen würden, korrekt so?"

„Ähm…" Harry blickte fragend zu Severus hinüber, der lediglich nickte, so dass Harry zu Wobbel sagen konnte: „Ja, so ist es korrekt!"

„Gut, dann möchte ich mit Professor Snape einen Moment alleine sprechen!", sagte der Hauself mit ernster Miene. Harry wurde tatsächlich von seinem eigenen Hauself weggeschickt, aber das war in Ordnung, solange er Severus damit einen Gefallen tun konnte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Wobbel verschwunden und Severus holte Harry wieder ein, der natürlich gleich fragte: „Was wollte er denn von Ihnen wissen?"

„Ich sollte ihm lediglich die Zauber nennen, mit denen ich die Pergamentrollen vor neugierigen Augen geschützt habe. Hauselfen, so erklärte er zumindest, können Dinge viel besser finden, wenn sie nach magischen Signaturen Ausschau halten und nicht nach dem Gegenstand selbst!", erklärte Severus.

Harry nickte und entgegnete nur: „Klingt logisch."

Albus hatte, obwohl sich Harry sicher war, dass die spionierenden Hauselfen ihm von seiner ganz offensichtlich an den Direktor gerichteten Nachricht informiert haben mussten, bisher kein Gespräch mit Harry gesucht, aber das war ihm mittlerweile auch egal. Es lag an Albus, den ersten Schritt zu machen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch der schien sich nicht einmal dafür zu interessieren, dass Harry jetzt einen eigenen Hauself hatte. Es war aber auch nicht so, dass Albus ihn ignorierte. Ab und an wechselten sie wieder, wie früher, ein freundliches Wort, so dass Harry schon glaubte, Albus hätte den Irrsinn seiner fixen Idee endlich begriffen und alles würde zur Normalität zurückkehren.

Dobby half gerade Winky in der Küche, das Abendessen herzurichten, da bemerkten beide einen Hauself, den sie nie zuvor gesehen haben. „Winky, sie doch mal dort drüben!", sagte Dobby, der große Augen machte. Winky schaute hinüber und bemerkte den anderen Elf, der etwas zu suchen schien. Als sie wieder zu Dobby blickte, bemerkte sie, dass er zitterte.

„Was hat Dobby nur? Kennt Dobby ihn?", fragte sie leise, doch er verneinte. Dobby ahnte jedoch, dass dieser Elf den Auftrag haben musste, etwas zu suchen, denn immer wieder schnippe der Fremde mit den Fingern und schickte, ähnlich wie eine Fledermaus ihre Ultraschalllaute ausstieß, einige magische Wellen raus, die gleich darauf zu ihm zurückkehrten. Auf diese Weise war es für Hauselfen recht leicht, etwas zu finden, denn sie brauchten nicht jede Ecke abzusuchen, sondern schickten nur ihre Findezauber, doch nach welchen magischen Signaturen suchte der fremde Elf?

Um herauszufinden, welche Zaubersprüche benutzt wurden, schnippte Dobby zeitgleich mit dem anderen Elfen mit seinen eigenen Fingern. Nachdem das Echo zu Dobby zurückgekehrt war, wusste er, dass der fremde Elf nach fünf magischen Signaturen suchte, die ihm wohl bekannt waren. Scheu blickte sich Dobby um. Seine anderen Kollegen schienen sich von dem fremden Elf, der sich in der Küche aufhielt und sie magisch durchstöberte, nicht gestört zu fühlen.

„Dobby, sag Winky, was los ist!", sagte die besorgte Elfe dieses Mal mit Nachdruck.

„Winky, geh rüber zu dem Elf! Lenk ihn ab, sofort!", forderte er mit bebender Stimme. Dobby war so verängstigt, dass sie es nicht wagte, ihm zu widersprechen oder weitere Fragen zu stellen und so ging Winky hinüber zu dem anderen Elf und begann ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit ihm, so dass der das Fingerschnipsen für einen Moment vergaß.

Nach einem weiteren Schnipsen hielt Dobby zwei Pergamentrollen in der Hand und gleich darauf löste er sich in Luft auf, nur um wenige Sekunden später bei Harry im Büro zu stehen.

„AH, bei Merlin – erschreck mich nie wieder so!", meckerte Harry, der sich eine Hand an sein wild schlagendes Herz hielt. Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Elfen oder von den Zwillingen jagte ihm immer wieder einen Schrecken ein.

„Dobby ist untröstlich, Harry Potter! Bitte verzeihen Sie einem dummen Hauself wie Dobby, Sir!", sagte Dobby betrübt und mit hängenden Ohren. Tränen sammelten sich in den großen Kulleraugen, so dass Harry sich gleich bei ihm entschuldigte. In dem Moment, als er Dobby anblickte, bemerkte er auch die beiden Pergamentrollen, die der Elf bei sich trug.

„Was… Dobby, was ist das da?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme und plötzlich begann Dobby zu heulen. „Dobby, nicht weinen. Hör auf, ja? Bitte!", sagte Harry, der seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn zu trösten.

„Harry Potter ist immer so nett zu Dobby… behandelt Dobby immer wie einen Freund!", schluchzte der Hauself.

„Weil du mein Freund bist, Dobby! Ich hab mich nur erschrocken… ich wollte dich nicht…"

Doch Dobby unterbrach Harry und sagte laut und weinerlich: „Dobby war böse gewesen! Dobby wollte doch nur helfen und jetzt sieht es so aus, als hätte Dobby es weggenommen!"

Dobby heulte so laut, dass Harry aus lauter Verzweiflung einen Stillezauber auf sein Zimmer legte, damit niemand glauben würde, in seinem Büro würde womöglich ein Alarm schrillen. Der Elf war kaum zu beruhigen und so blieb Harry nur die Möglichkeit, Dobby mit einem Gespräch abzulenken.

„Dobby, beruhige dich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht mit dir schimpfen werde, aber du musst mir unbedingt sagen, was das ist, was du da in den Händen hältst!", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er bereits eine Ahnung hatte.

Immer wieder schluchzte Dobby und Harry begrüßte es, dass der Elf nicht nur eigene Kleidung besaß, sondern auch mit der Anwendung eines Taschentuches vertraut war. Dobby schnäuzte sich lautstark und trompetend und sagte gleich darauf, er würde sich selbst für sein Handeln bestrafen müssen, doch letztendlich erklärte er: „Dobby wusste von den Hauselfen, die Harry Potter und seine Freunde verfolgten, aber Dobby steht in Professor Dumbledores Diensten und durfte nichts machen. Dobby hat auch gesehen, wie ein Elf eines Abends diese beiden Rollen in die Küche brachte. Es war nicht recht, Harry Potter etwas wegzunehmen und nur deswegen hat Dobby das hier", Dobby wedelte mit den beiden Pergamentrollen, „von dem Elf gestohlen und selbst versteckt. Aber jetzt, jetzt kommt dieser Fremde und sucht danach und Dobby hat Angst bekommen."

Wieder heulte Dobby auf und Harry klopfte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. Nachdem sich Dobby wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, gab er Harry die beiden Rollen, von denen der Elf glaubte, dass sie ihm gehören würden. Harry würde einen Besenstil vertilgen, wenn es sich hierbei nicht um die beiden Rollen handelte, die Severus vermisste, doch er musste sichergehen. So entrollte er das erste Stück Pergament und hielt einen Moment inne, als ihm nach dem ersten Absatz bewusst wurde, dass Severus geträumt haben musste, von Voldemort gerufen zu werden. Severus hatte angemerkt, dass dieser Traum anfangs sehr real schien, bis er zur gewünschten Stelle appariert war. Neugierig las Harry weiter; las von der trockenen Weinrebe, die plötzlich erblühte und seiner Stimme, die zu Severus sagte, es wäre an der Zeit, die Rebe zu schneiden. Doch dann, als er Severus' winzige Schrift weiterverfolgte, bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals: Harry selbst, auf einem Thron aus Perlen.

Das erste Pergament war hier zu Ende und Harry platzte fast vor Neugierde. Er hatte sich zwar davon überzeugt, dass es tatsächlich Severus' Pergamente waren, aber jetzt er musste die zweite Rolle unbedingt auch noch lesen! Wie konnte Severus es wagen, auf der ersten Seite so einen fiesen Cliffhanger einzubauen?

In der zweiten Rolle stand, dass Harry Severus' Hand genommen hätte, um von ihr alte, raue Haut abzustreifen, die einer Schlangenhaut glich. Gleich darauf wurde Severus von einem Einhorn davon abgehalten, fliehen zu können. Sein Herz raste, als er las, wie Severus gleich danach vor Schreck erstarrte, weil Harry mit seinem Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal berühren wollte. Der Traum war hier zu Ende und sein älterer Kollege hatte am Ende angefügt, dass er glaubte, im Traum geweint zu haben.

Einen Moment lang musste Harry das eben Erfahrene verdauen. In Traumdeutung war er immer schlecht gewesen, was Trelawney sicherlich jederzeit gern bestätigen würde. Für wenige Sekunden erinnerte er sich daran, wie Ron und er während ihrer Schulzeit ausgedachte „Träume" niedergeschrieben hatten, um sie als Hausaufgabe für Trelawney deuten zu können, aber das nur, weil Harry damals wegen Voldemort ständig Alpträume gehabt hatte, die er niemandem preisgeben wollte. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er glaubte zu wissen, dass Severus genauso viel dran liegen müsste, seinen eigenen Traum ebenfalls nicht preiszugeben, denn der Inhalt war äußerst heikel.

Schnell schüttelte Harry sämtliche Schuldgefühle von sich ab, denn er überlegte, ob dieser Traum womöglich etwas beinhalten konnte, mit dem man seinem Kollegen helfen könnte. Vielleicht irgendein Hinweis auf früher? Noch immer hatten Ron, Hermine und er nicht wirklich einen stichhaltigen Anhaltspunkt, was vor etwa zwanzig Jahren mit Severus geschehen sein könnte. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, dass Severus nach Voldemorts Sturz eine Veränderung seiner Persönlichkeit durchlebte, was sich der Tränkemeister selbst nicht erklären konnte. Aber so schlimm hörte sich der Traum eigentlich gar nicht an, dachte Harry. Die Empfindungen, die Severus nämlich auch auf den Pergamenten notiert hatte, bestärkten Harrys Gefühl, dass eine Deutung des Traumes keine bedenklichen Ergebnisse ans Tageslicht bringen würde. Bis auf den kleinen Schrecken mit dem Einhorn, bei dem Severus selbst noch angemerkt hatte, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht angriffslustig gewesen wäre, hatte der gesamte Traum sich eher friedvoll abgespielt. Einzig das Ende war beunruhigend und das auch nur, weil man nicht erfahren hatte, was geschehen würde, wenn Harry mit seinem Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal auf Severus' Unterarm tatsächlich berühren würde. In diesem Moment fragte sich Harry, was in der Realität geschehen könnte, wenn er genau das ausprobieren würde, aber wollte er es tatsächlich darauf ankommen lassen?

Mit einem Male wurde Harry klar, warum Severus wegen der abhandengekommenen Schriftrollen so nervös war. Würde Albus das hier lesen, wäre es für ihn wahrscheinlich nur ein gefundenes Fressen, das bestätigen würde, was er eh schon vermutete, nämlich dass Harry ein neuer Dunkler Lord sein würde, selbst wenn der Traum, besonders die Empfindungen von Severus, nicht angsteinflössend gewesen waren. Die vorherrschende Farbe im Traum war weiß, was schon einmal nicht schlecht sein konnte. Die Räume waren hell, alles war ruhig und bis auf das unbefriedigende Ende wirkte nichts besorgniserregend.

Jetzt machte sich ein weiteres Gefühl in Harry breit: Schuld. Oh je, er hätte es gar nicht lesen sollen. Wie sollte er Severus wieder unter die Augen treten, nachdem er ihm die Pergamentrollen übergeben hatte? Was hatte Harry nur getan? Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, auch nur einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Sein Kollege würde sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte – dass es nicht Wobbel war, der die Rollen gebracht hatte, sondern…

„Dobby, du musst mir zuhören! Du darfst niemanden erzählen, dass du die Rollen hattest und ich sie gelesen habe! Du bringst diese Rollen zurück in die Küche und sorgst dafür, dass der andere Elf sie findet! Der andere heißt…", er durfte den Namen nicht nennen, sonst würde Wobbel sofort hier auftauchen und so fuhr Harry fort, „er ist mein Hauself, verstehst du, Dobby? Ich war es – ich habe ihn geschickt, damit er das hier findet, aber er soll es nicht zu mir bringen, sondern zu jemand anderen. Ich möchte, dass das auch genauso vonstatten geht, wie ich es geplant habe! Bitte sorge dafür, dass der andere Elf das findet und dann ist alles wieder gut!", sagte Harry hastig und besorgt. Es könnte noch alles glattgehen!

Sirius hatte verschiedene Zeitungen durchforstet, um nach Wohnungen zu suchen, wobei ihm egal war, ob er auch in Zeitungen der Zaubererwelt stöberte, denn es gab einige Squibs, die in der Muggelwelt Wohnungen für Zauberer und Hexen anboten und in diesen Angeboten waren bereits Annehmlichkeiten wie Kamine mit Flohnetzwerkanschluß oder Eulenunterkünfte inbegriffen. Wegen der anderen Bedenken, die Anne geäußert hatte, wandte er sich an Hermine und er fragte sie Löcher in den Bauch, wie sie damals, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, eine Hexe zu sein, mit ihren Freunden und Verwandten umgegangen war. Etwas bedrückt antwortete sie ihm auf jede seiner Fragen, so dass er sich am Ende mit diesen Informationen getrost an Anne wenden konnte.


	64. Alte Gesichter

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Schwester Marie mitfühlend. Lucius war seit Beginn der Behandlung nicht mehr derselbe. Er war still, nicht angriffslustig und kein bisschen arrogant, was man auf die Schmerzen zurückführen konnte, die er durchleben musste. Sein rechtes Auge brannte und ein stechender Schmerz puckerte Tag und Nacht hinter seinem Augapfel, so dass er keinen ruhigen Schlaf mehr finden konnte, denn Schmerz- und Schlafmittel waren während der Behandlung tabu. Da er nicht antwortete, kam Schwester Marie an sein Bett legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Normalerweise wäre er aufgesprungen, um sich solche vertrauten Gesten zu verbitten, aber er war froh, dass jemand hier war, der ihn durch seine Qualen begleitete.

„Ist es das alles wirklich wert?", fragte er sie mit gebrochener, rauer Stimme, während er eine Hand an sein schmerzendes Auge führte.

Sie seufzte, bevor sie erklärte: „Es ist noch ein anderer Patient in diesem Flügel, der genau die gleiche Behandlung durchmacht wie sie, nur ist derjenige schon viel weiter. Er kann schon wieder etwas sehen und er sagt, dass es sich bisher auf jeden Fall gelohnt hat."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sonst antworten sollte. Durch ihre heilerischen Kenntnisse war sie darüber im Bilde, was Zeitumkehrer-Sprüche für Leid verursachten, wenn sie an einzelnen Stellen des Körpers angewandt wurden und gerade die Augen waren besonders empfindlich. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie der andere Patient vor lauter Schmerz gesagt hatte, es wäre eher zu ertragen, wenn er es sich herausreißen würde. Bei Mr. Malfoy müsste man noch solange die Zeit umkehren, bis der Zeitpunkt erreicht war, an dem er zumindest noch Schatten sehen konnte. Somit wäre eine Grundlage geschaffen, um eine Behandlung mit Spendermaterial beginnen zu können.

„Oh, dann bin ich ja erleichtert, dass ich nicht die Versuchsperson für diese äußerst ungewöhnliche Behandlung bin. Schön zu wissen, dass der andere Herr alles ertragen konnte. Ich werde mich zusammenreißen, Schwester Marie!", sagte er schwächlich und mit einem Hauch Selbstironie in der Stimme.

Im Zaubereiministerium stutzte Susan über die Beschwerde, die man ihr auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und um die sie sich kümmern sollte. Als der Minister sie in sein Büro rief, nahm sie das Schreiben einfach mit.

„Ah, Susan. Schön, dass Sie hier sind!", sagte Arthur fröhlich. Er hatte ihr schon seit einiger Zeit angeboten, ihn beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen, wenn sie im Ministerium unter sich waren.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Arthur?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Arthur schien völlig überarbeitet. Es hatte dunkle Augenringe bekommen und ein eingefallen wirkendes Gesicht. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, der vollgestellt war mit Aktenbergen, die bis knapp unter die Decke reichten und nur nicht umfielen, weil er sie mit einem Zauber belegt hatte. Trotz alledem blieb er immer gut gelaunt, wenn seine Mitarbeiter bei ihm waren, doch jetzt verblasste das fröhliche Lächeln auf seinem ausgezehrten Gesicht.

„Susan, es gibt da Probleme. In Spanien wurde eine reinblütige Familie überfallen. Drei kamen ums Leben. Diese Familie war gesellschaftlich sehr angesehen und sehr wohlhabend, weswegen jetzt auch Druck auf unser Ministerium ausgeübt wird. Die Familie war bekannt dafür, sich nicht nur durch Spenden, sondern auch aktiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort und dessen Todesser eingesetzt zu haben. Aber was mir am meisten Sorgen bereitet ist, dass diese Familie offenbar von Muggeln überfallen worden ist und zwar im Schlaf. Nennt man Brandstiftung… Die konnten sich erst viel zu spät in Sicherheit bringen, die armen Leute. Eine Haushälterin, die fast erwachsene Tochter und der Hausherr sind im Schlaf den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Verstehen Sie, Susan? Es waren höchstwahrscheinlich Muggel!"

Er seufzte müde, bevor er fragte: „Sagt Ihnen der Name Wilkes etwas?" Susan nickte, ihr war bekannt, dass Wilkes ein Todesser gewesen war, der vor langer Zeit zusammen mit Evan Rosier von Auroren getötet worden war. Arthur holte erneut aus und erklärte: „Fast zur gleichen Zeit, als diese spanische Familie überfallen worden war, wurde hier in Schottland eine alte Frau und ihre beiden erwachsenen Töchter getötet, doch dieses Mal durch Magie! Diese Frau war schon hundertunddreizehn Jahre alt und: sie war Wilkes Großmutter! Doch sie war niemals eine Todesserin!"

Arthur tippte mit den Fingern einer Hand nervös auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er fragte: „Ist Ihnen vielleicht der Name Elena Karkaroff auch ein Begriff?"

„Das ist die Tante von Igor Karkaroff. Er ist vor einigen Jahren von Todessern umgebracht worden. Elena Karkaroff selbst hatte sogar vor etwas ungefähr zwanzig Jahren gegen ihren Neffen ausgesagt und das Ministerium auf eine richtige Fährte gebracht, so dass man ihn verhaften konnte!", antwortete Susan.

Arthur nickte und sagte gleich darauf: „Sie wissen selbst, Susan: wenn es einen Todesser in einer Familie gibt, heißt das nicht automatisch, alle anderen Verwandten wären auch Todesser, aber es scheint Leute zu geben, die genau das denken. Und mittlerweile bin ich davon überzeugt, dass wir es hier mit zwei verschiedenen Gruppen zu tun haben! Die einen morden Todesser und ihre Familienangehörigen und dabei ist es denen völlig egal, ob diese Leute selbst Todesser sind oder nicht; ob sie reinblütig, halbblütig oder sogar Squibs sind, wie der Neffe von Evan Rosier, dieser Christian. Die anderen hingegen ermorden Reinblüter aus Gründen, die ich leider noch nicht kenne."

„Und was haben Muggel damit zu tun?", fragte Susan erstaunt.

Arthur überlegte eine ganze Weile und dann, ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten, sagte er: „Tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen? Überprüfen Sie alle Übergriffe, die wir nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords verzeichnet haben. Sortieren Sie die Fälle nach Kategorien: verwandt mit einem Todesser oder nicht verwandt. Aber besonderes Augenmerk legen Sie bitte auf die Art, wie sie umgekommen sind – ob durch Magie oder durch Muggelart! Ich möchte sehen, ob das, was ich befürchte, sich dadurch vielleicht bestätigen lässt."

Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern dachte nach, bevor sie mutig fragte: „Was ist es, das sie befürchten, Arthur?"

Er schloss die Augen, legte eine Hand an seine Stirn und erklärte: „Es gab schon einmal eine Zeit, Susan, in der Muggel gegen Zauberer und Hexen angegangen sind." Er stöhnte und blickte sie an, bevor er erläuterte: „Sie haben es bestimmt in Muggelkunde durchgenommen!"

Heute Nachmittag fand die Teambesprechung von Eintracht Pfützensee statt, die Ron sehnlich erwartet hatte. Der Mannschaftskapitän war kein anderer als sein alter Schulkamerad Oliver Wood, der seit Abschluss seiner Schulzeit Reservespieler für Eintracht Pfützensee war und sich langsam hochgearbeitet hatte. Voller Stolz verkündete er, dass das Highlight des heutigen Treffens die Bekanntmachung der neuen Jägerin war, da die letzte aufgrund ihrer Heirat und der kurz darauf folgenden Schwangerschaft dem Quidditch entsagen wollte.

Spieler und Reservespieler sowie der Manager Philbert Deverill saßen in ihrem Team-Aufenthaltsraum um einen runden Tisch herum und erwarteten mit Spannung den Auftritt der Neuen, denn bisher hatte weder Oliver noch Philbert auch nur eine Andeutung darüber gemacht, um wen es sich dabei handeln könnte. Als es klopfte, hielten alle den Atem an. Oliver ging breit grinsend zur Tür hinüber und öffnete sie, um niemand anderen hereinzulassen als…

„Angelina! Ich fass es nicht – DU bist unsere neue Jägerin?", brach es ungebremst aus Ron heraus, denn natürlich kannte er auch sie noch von Hogwarts. Sie war '95 bis '96 Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor, aber Ron hatte sie auch etwas näher kennen lernen können, denn sie war eine Zeitlang mit seinem Bruder Fred zusammen. Die beiden waren sogar zusammen beim Weihnachtsball aufgeschlagen, was ihn damals ein wenig neidisch gemacht hatte. Angelina Johnson war nämlich nicht nur eine ausgesprochen gute Fliegerin, sondern sie war auch eine umwerfend schöne Frau.

Seine Teammitglieder lachten aufgrund von Rons überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck, doch Angelina lächelte ihn nur breit und fröhlich an, so dass ihre strahlend weißen Zähne sich kontrastreich von ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe abhoben. Es folgte die übliche Prozedur, die Ron nur allzu gut bekannt war, denn er war der Letzte gewesen, der auf diese Art und Weise seinen neuen Teamkollegen bekannt gemacht worden war.

Der Manager leierte monoton seinem Psalm runter und nannte chronologisch den bisherigen, sportlichen Werdegang des Neuzugangs. Angelina schaute ein paar Mal zu Ron hinüber und tat so, als müsse sie gähnen, was ihn zum kichern brachte. Letztendlich hieß Philbert sie herzlich im Team willkommen und das Festmahl konnte endlich beginnen.

Nachdem man sich satt gegessen hatte und jeder Spieler sich mindestens einmal mit Angelina unterhalten hatte, wurde der Raum nach einigen Stunden langsam leerer und leerer. Als erstes gingen die Reservespieler, dann der Manager und letztendlich alle anderen, bis die drei ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler noch gemütlich bei gedämmtem Licht beieinander saßen und über damalige Zeiten ins Schwärmen kamen.

Letztendlich musste auch Oliver sich verabschieden, so dass Ron all seinen Mut zusammennahm und zurückhaltend fragte: „Wollen wir vielleicht noch in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' oder in 'Die drei Besen' oder so?"

„Du bist süß, wenn du so verlegen nach unten schaust… Ja, gehen wir, warum nicht?", antwortete sie, ohne gesagt zu haben, wo sie gern hingehen würde.

Sie war mit ihm nach Inverness appariert, welches am Loch Ness lag, weil sie hier ein gemütliches Wirtshaus kannte. In einer Ecke dieses tatsächlich behaglichen Wirtshauses hatten die beiden Platz genommen und, obwohl es schon so spät war, sich noch jeder einen Cappuccino bestellt. Beide nahmen einen Schluck, bevor Angelina sich die aufgeschäumte Milch von der Oberlippe leckte, was Ron verlegen zum Lächeln brachte. Dann fragte sie auf einmal in einem recht kühlen Tonfall: „Habe gehört, Fred will demnächst heiraten?"

Das war also der Grund, warum sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte, dachte Ron. Sie wollte Neuigkeiten über ihre alte Flamme in Erfahrung bringen. Fred und Angelina hingen damals wie Kletten aneinander. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie jemals ihre Beziehung beenden würden, doch offenbar hing zumindest Angelina ihrem Verflossenen noch immer nach.

„Das hören wir auch ständig, aber Fred will nicht heiraten – zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete Ron etwas enttäuscht klingend, was ihr nicht entgangen war.

„Und kenn ich sie?", fragte Angelina neugierig.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Sie ist eine von den ersten beiden Angestellten, die im Laden angefangen haben", sagte Ron lustlos, denn sein Bruder Fred war nicht sein bevorzugtes Gesprächsthema an diesem Abend.

„Die Blonde oder die Brünette?", bohrte Angelina nach.

Auch wenn er sie schon früher als Sportlerin und als Frau bewundert hatte – hier bekam Ron einen Zuviel, so dass er die Lippen zusammenkniff, um ihr nicht an den Kopf zu werfen, dass sie Fred ja persönlich im Laden aufsuchen könnte, wenn sie sich noch immer so sehr für ihn interessieren würde. Er kramte wortlos nach seiner Geldbörse, um seinen Cappuccino zu bezahlen, als sie plötzlich fragte: „Was denn? Du willst schon gehen? Wir sind doch eben erst…"

Vorwurfsvoll blickte Ron sie an, so dass sie innehielt und ihr einleuchtete, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Noch bevor er sich erheben konnte, hielt sie ihn am Unterarm fest und schlug vor: „Dann reden wir über dich! Wie geht es dir und Hermine? Habe gehört, ihr seid schon länger verlobt."

Ron zog seinen Unterarm weg, legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch und antwortete grimmig: „Wo auch immer du deine Informationen herbekommst: sie sind nicht aktuell!" Nach diesen Worten verließ er Angelina und apparierte nachhause.

Zuhause angekommen zog er sich seinen Pulli aus und warf ihn wütend auf die Couch, als Hermine gerade in diesem Moment aus der Küche kam und ihren besten Freund so aufgewühlt vorfand. „Um Gottes Willen, Ron. Warum bist du denn nur so sauer?", fragte sie ihn. Um ihm beizustehen legte sie einen Arm um seine nackte Schulter, doch er wich zurück. Sie lebten zwar beide noch zusammen in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus, doch sie lebten wie Bruder und Schwester. Trotzdem ließ Hermine ihm sein Verhalten nicht durchgehen und sagte etwas barscher: „Gut, dann eben nicht." Noch während die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, bereute sie den aggressiven Ton, so dass sie entschuldigend anfügte: „Ach Ron, du sollst doch nur wissen, dass ich dir zuhöre, wenn dich irgendwas belastet."

In Selbstmitleid versinkend erklärte er: „Ich bin immer nur der 'kleine Bruder' und nichts anderes…"

„Das ist Blödsinn, Ron! Warum denkst du nur so was?", fragte sie, während sie ihn zu sich auf die Couch zog, damit er neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte.

„Weiß du, wer unsere neue Jägerin bei Pfützensee ist?", fragte er. Nachdem sie den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, sagte er vorgespielt überrascht: „Angelina Johnson!"

„Und? Ich dachte, du fandest sie immer, ähm, nett?", entgegnete Hermine, die damals mehr auf Angelina eifersüchtig gewesen war als auf diese dumme Pute Lavender Brown, mit der Ron das Knutschen geübt hatte. Angelina war nämlich im gleichen Jahr Mannschaftskapitän geworden, in welchem Ron als Hüter bei den Gryffindors angenommen worden war, weswegen er gezwungenermaßen viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatte.

„Wir haben heute unser Teamtreffen gehabt und nachdem Oliver dann auch noch gegangen war und nur sie und ich alleine waren, da… da hab ich gefragt, ob wir noch irgendwo hingehen wollen. Sie hat mich mit nach Inverness genommen, damit wir noch was trinken…", erklärte er ihr, doch dann hielt er inne. War er etwa kurz davor, Hermine von seinem ersten und dazu noch verpatzten Date nach ihrer Trennung zu erzählen?

„…was trinken! Und dann?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, wenn…"

Doch sie unterbrach ihn und erklärte: „Ron, wir wohnen noch zusammen, aber das macht uns nicht zu einem Paar. Wir haben das doch oft genug durchgekaut. Wenn einer von uns jemand anderen findet, dann", Hermine stockte, denn sie musste schlucken, weil ihre eigenen Worte ihr schwer über die Lippen kommen wollten, doch sie fuhr letztendlich fort, „ist das kein 'Betrug' oder 'Fremdgehen'. Das ist dann einfach in Ordnung, Ron."

„Ach, was soll's. Sie wollte ja sowieso mehr über Fred wissen als über mich. Das meinte ich vorhin damit, dass ich immer nur der kleine Bruder bin – war ich doch schon immer und das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern. Das ist echt ätzend!", sagte er abschließend.

Zeitgleich seufzten beide, was sie kurz darauf zum Lachen brachte, bevor Ron ehrlich interessiert fragte: „Sag mal, Mine… Hast du denn auf irgendjemanden ein Auge geworfen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie die Gegenfrage stellte: „Ist Oliver noch frei?"

Ron prustete vor Lachen und erwiderte: „Der ist verheiratet!"

„Oh schade, der sieht ganz gut aus", sagte sie gleichgültig klingend, womit sie Ron wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Mit einem Schalk im Nacken neckte er sie, indem er fragte: „Sind wir plötzlich oberflächlich geworden? Ich dachte immer, du würdest jemanden brauchen, der zu deinem Intellekt passt?"

Lachend erwiderte sie: „War doch nur Spaß mit Oliver! So einen klugen Taktiker wie dich werde ich so schnell nicht finden. Da muss ich wohl meine Ansprüche runterschrauben!"

„Ich? Ein Taktiker?", fragte er verblüfft.

Nickend bejahte sie, bevor sie erklärte: „Du bist ein hervorragender Schachspieler, Ron. Du musst ein Taktiker sein, sonst wärst du nicht so gut darin. Und deine Raffinesse beim Quidditch spricht ja wohl für sich!"

Ron legte mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust einen Arm um Hermine und genoss es, als sie sich an seine Schulter lehnte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ist doch schade, dass das mit uns nicht klappt. Wir passen doch so…"

Sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihm in die Augen, bevor sie antwortete: „Das haben wir auch schon durchgekaut, Ron. Wir beide – nicht nur ich – haben festgestellt, dass es mit uns nicht klappt, weil dieses 'Kribbeln' einfach nicht da ist!"

„Ja, ja, hast ja Recht!", entgegnete er. Sie hatte es wirklich in mehreren Gesprächen endlich festmachen können, was es war, das eine Beziehung nicht möglich machte und sie nannten es schlichtweg „das Kribbeln", denn das fehlte vollkommen. Ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er vorschlug: „Kannst ja mal Snape fragen, ob es einen Trank dafür gibt. Einen Kribbeltrank oder so…"


	65. Die Unzertrennlichen

Kate Andromeda: Danke für das Lob :) Jetzt gibt es etwas mehr zu lesen.

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen für die Formatierung entschuldigen. Auf fanfiction wird der Beginn einer neuen Zeile, die man ja für einen neuen Dialog nimmt, nicht übernommen, weshalb ich Absätze dafür machen muss, damit alles überschaubar bleibt; dadurch gehen wiederum die normalen Absätze flöten, weil man die nicht mehr sehen kann. Ich müsste also mit irgendwelchen „x"-en (wie unten) herumwerkeln, um irgendwie die Absätze hervorzuheben und das möchte ich dann auch nicht. Die Formatierung soll dem Inhalt jedoch keinen Abbruch tun. Ich habe mir bisher immer Mühe gegeben, Szenenwechsel fließend darzustellen, damit man der Handlung stets folgen kann.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

John & Muggelchen (die hier in der Ich-Form schreibt)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Die Geburt von Ginnys Kind stand vor der Tür. Sie befand sich bereits in Madam Pomfreys Obhut und lag auf der Krankenstation. Auch wenn Harry den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hatte, dafür sogar einen Orden des Merlin sein Eigen nennen durfte und er allgemein als einer der mächtigsten und angesehensten Zauberer der Welt galt, so hieß das nicht, dass er an Madam Pomfrey vorbeikommen konnte.

„Mr. Potter!", sagte sie in rauem Ton, obwohl sie sich eigentlich mit dem Vornamen ansprachen. „Wie oft muss ich Sie denn noch wegschicken? Ich habe Ihnen mehrmals gesagt, dass nur Familienmitglieder Miss Weasley besuchen dürfen!"

„Aber ich gehöre doch zur Familie. Molly hat nur vergessen, die Adoptionspapiere zurückzuschi…"

Harry wurde von der hochgehaltenen Hand einer schmunzelnden Poppy unterbrochen, die gleich darauf wieder ihre strenge Miene aufsetzte und sagte: „Das sind Regeln, Harry, über die ich mich nicht hinwegsetzen darf, selbst wenn Miss Weasley Ihren Besuch willkommen heißt."

„Sie fragt nach mir und Sie lassen mich nicht rein?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Poppy seufzte und sagte anschließend: „Ich sagte bereits, dass es Regeln gibt. Tut mir leid, Harry."

Harry gab seinen Widerstand auf und schaute betreten zu Boden. In diesem Moment kam Severus um die Ecke. Ohne anzuhalten grüßte er beide im Vorbeigehen mit einem Kopfnicken: „Poppy! Harry!" Dann öffnete er die Tür, die zu Ginnys Krankenzimmer führte.

„Moment! Warum darf er da rein, aber ich nicht?", meckerte Harry.

Severus drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen um und erklärte: „Weil ich Tränke bringe, die Miss Weasley ihre Situation erleichtern werden und ich nehme Poppy die Arbeit ab, Miss Weasley über die Anwendung der Tränke aufzuklären, so dass sie sich um andere Dinge kümmern kann."

„Was? Sie sind Poppys Assistent?" Harry wandte sich an Poppy und fragte mit zuckersüßem Lächeln: „Brauchen Sie noch jemanden, der Ihnen hilft, Poppy? Ich helfe Ihnen gern!"

„Hübscher Versuch, Harry, aber nein, ich benötige keine weitere Hilfe!", erwiderte sie, bevor sie ein paar leere Fläschchen einsammelte und damit zur Vorratskammer ging.

Verzweifelt sagte Harry ein wenig trotzig: „Verdammt nochmal: ich bin HARRY POTTER!"

Severus, der bereits durch die Tür hindurchgegangen war, entgegnete schelmisch: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Selbstfindung." Dann schloss er die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer von innen.

Gegen Mittag führte Harry wieder den Hund aus und als er zurückkam, fand er Severus vor, den er gleich darauf auszuquetschen versuchte: „Wie geht's Ginny? Alles in Ordnung? Wird's ein Junge oder…"

Unterbrechend erklärte Severus mit leiser Stimme, ohne sich bei seiner Arbeit am Schreibtisch stören zu lassen: „Poppy hat mich schwören lassen, die Schweigepflicht sehr ernst zu nehmen, Harry." Bei ihm würde er also auch nichts erfahren, weswegen er sich ungefragt auf das Sofa setzte.

Harry hörte, wie Severus eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches öffnete, bevor er aufstand und langsam auf ihn zuschritt – die Hände dabei hinter den Rücken haltend. Als er vor Harry stand, fragte er ihn: „Ach ja, was glauben Sie wohl, was Ihr Hauself mir heute früh gebracht hat?"

Harry zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er antwortete: „Ihre vermissten Pergamentrollen!" Nachdem Severus ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen hatte, erklärte Harry: „Na, was sollte er Ihnen denn sonst bringen? Er steht ja nicht in Ihren Diensten und was anderes außer den Pergamentrollen gibt's dann ja wohl nicht. Ist es wahr? Hat er sie endlich gefunden, ja?" Harry quälte sich ein Lächeln ab, denn die Schuldgefühle drängen sich wieder in den Vordergrund, weil er die Rollen gelesen hatte.

Unmerklich nickte Severus und Harry bemerkte in diesem Moment, wie sich im Gesicht seines Kollegen Skepsis abzeichnete. Die hinter dem Rücken versteckten Pergamentrollen brachte Severus vor seinen Körper und er hielt sie dem sitzenden Harry vor die Nase. Zögerlich und mit fragendem Blick nahm Harry sie ihm ab, doch er entrollte sie nicht, so dass Severus sich genötigt fühlte, zu gestatten: „Machen Sie schon! Lesen Sie sie!"

Harry konnte gar nicht glauben, dass Severus ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, so dass er das erste Pergament entrollte und auf die eng geschriebenen Worte blickte, die er schon einmal – ohne Severus' Wissen – gelesen hatte. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, schoss Harry ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, denn er erinnerte sich daran, dass Wobbel die Pergamente aufgrund ihrer Schutzzauber gesucht und letztendlich gefunden hatte. Mit Sicherheit lagen diese Zauber, die die Worte vor neugierigen Blicken schützen sollten, noch immer auf den Pergamenten, weswegen Harry schnell schaltete und auf gut Glück mit vorgetäuscht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Die sind leer!" Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, wendete Harry das Stück Pergament, um auch die Rückseite zu betrachten, als wolle er dort die Schrift finden.

Mit schmieriger Stimme sagte Severus: „Oh, verzeihen Sie mir, Harry. Die Schutzzauber sind wohl doch noch aktiv. Ich werde Sie am besten so lassen, denn es war recht mühsam und zeitaufwendig, die Worte auf den Pergamenten zu verbergen." Abrupt war Harry klar geworden, dass er die Pergamente nur wegen seiner „Gabe" hatte lesen können und dass Severus ihm gerade ein Bein stellen wollte.

Zurück in seinem Wohnzimmer dachte Harry immer wieder an Ginny und er ging nervös auf und ab. Er wollte sie so gern besuchen, aber da war nichts zu machen. Irgendwas musste Harry tun, um sich abzulenken, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er konnte sich auf kein Buch konzentrieren, Sirius war bei Anne und… Harry ging hinüber zum Kamin und flohte Ron und Hermine an. Einer von beiden müsste doch da sein, denn er wusste von Severus, dass er diese Woche aufgrund der Ausnahmesituation viel Zeit auf der Krankenstation bei Poppy verbringen würde und Hermine daher eine Woche frei haben würde.

„Was gibt's, Alter?", fragte Ron fröhlich.

„Sag mal, kann ich bei euch vorbeischauen? Ich kann hier einfach nicht bleiben!", sagte Harry so verzweifelt, dass sein Freund ihn sofort einlud, bei ihm vorbeizuflohen.

Hermine kam gerade aus dem Arbeitszimmer ins Wohnzimmer hinein und sah noch, wie Harry sich die Asche von der Kleidung klopfte, bevor sie fragte: „Ist etwas passiert?"

Seinen Freunden erklärte er, dass man ihn nicht zu Ginny hineinlassen wollte, was Ron nickend bestätigte. „Ja, Harry. Das ist ein Gesetz in der Zaubererwelt. Wenn man kein Verwandter ist, dann darf man eine Woche vor und acht Wochen nach einer Geburt die Mutter und ihr Kind nicht besuchen. Hat was mit dem Schutz vor unerwünschten Verfluchungen zu tun. Ist halt so!", erklärte Ron schulterzuckend.

„Acht Wochen? Aber ich würde doch niemals…"

Harry wurde unterbrochen, als Hermine versicherte: „Natürlich weiß jeder, dass du Ginny oder ihrem Kind niemals etwas antun würdest, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es solche Dinge gibt wie den Vielsafttrank und dergleichen… Es ist halt ein Gesetz zum Schutz von Mutter und Kind, Harry. Da kann selbst Ginny nichts gegen ausrichten."

„Warum sagt mir so was den keiner? Verdammt…", nörgelte Harry.

Ron zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und entgegnete leise: „Dachte, du wüsstest es."

Jammernd ließ sich Harry auf das Sofa plumpsen, bevor er forderte: „Dafür müsst ihr mich jetzt ablenken!"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte Hermine: „Wir wollte gerade essen. Reicht das erst einmal zum Ablenken? Italienisch: Pizza und Pasta!" Nachdem Harry grinste und zustimmend nickte, lächelte Hermine zurück, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand und gleich darauf mit dem Essen zurückkam, welches sie auf dem großen Esstisch abstellte, an den sie sich alle setzten.

„Du hast was aus der Muggelwelt geholt? Super!", antwortete Harry, der bereits eine der großen Pizzaschachteln öffnete. Gleich darauf atmete er den heißen Dampf ein und stöhnte wonnig.

Ron hingegen verzog das Gesicht. Hermine hatte zwar immer wieder, weil sie selbst nicht gut kochen konnte, etwas aus der Muggelwelt geholt, aber das, was sie dieses Mal kurz vor Harrys Besuch mitgebracht hatte und was sich „Pizza" nannte, das hatte er noch nie gegessen. Er schaute neugierig zu, wie Harry sich ein Stück aus der Schachtel nahm und der Käse dabei ganz lange Fäden zog, bevor Ron zu Hermine sagte: „Man könnte eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass du eine Meisterköchin bist. Ich meine, du verschlingst doch jedes Buch! Es gibt da draußen tausende von Kochbüchern und…"

„Wage es nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden!", drohte sie gespielt.

Schon während des Essens erzählte Harry: „Es sind in letzter Zeit einige Dinge passiert. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich hätte ja früher schon was erzählt, aber ihr wisst ja, dass ich 'in ständiger Begleitung' war."

Ron nickte und warf ein: „Ja, selbst mir hat man einen Hauself auf den Hals gehetzt. Hat Dad mir erzählt. Ich habe drauf bestanden, dass wir dich auch warnen. Eine Familie muss so was tun, weißt du." Harry schaute zu Ron hinüber, der ihm seinen treuen Hundeblick schenkte, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, diesen Moment zu sentimental werden zu lassen, denn Ron offenbarte: „Remus hat zu Dad gesagt, er würde Sirius warnen!"

Etwas stutzig fragte Harry: „Und wer hat dann bitteschön Severus gewarnt?"

„Der ist auch gewarnt worden? Keine Ahnung, ob's jemand vom Orden war. Vielleicht war es ja einer von denen, die Dumbledore augenscheinlich nicht anzweifeln? Mad-Eye ist ihm treu und McGonagall offenbar auch, aber bei allen anderen bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Kingsley und Tonks zum Beispiel. Ich meine, die haben meinen Dad als ihren Vorgesetzten! Die müssen doch zwischen zwei Stühlen stehen. Und der arme Hagrid…", sagte Ron innehaltend.

Besorgt fragte Harry ihn deshalb: „Wieso, Ron? Was ist mit Hagrid?"

„Na ja, der hat bei den letzten Treffen des Ordens wohl immer geweint, wenn es hieß, man müsste sich vor dir in Acht nehmen. Er hat es da besonders schwer", erklärte Ron.

Hermine setzte Rons Ausführung fort, indem sie erklärte: „Ja, der Arme! Ihr wisst ja, dass er Dumbledore viel zu verdanken hat und er ihm deshalb Treue geschworen hat. Aber das mit dir, Harry, das geht ihm richtig ans Herz. Hagrid hat dich wohl immer verteidigt, wie Arthur und Molly erzählt haben. Weißt ja, wie er ist…"

Ron verstellte seine Stimme und ahmte Hagrid nach, als er sagte: „Der Harry, der 'st so ein lieber Junge, ähm, junger Mann. Der tut nichts Böses, nein, das macht der nich'… Das kann ich nich' glauben."

„Ja, klingt irgendwie nach Hagrid", sagte Harry mit Wehmut in der Stimme.

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry mit einem Kloß im Hals: „Wer ist denn jetzt noch aktives Mitglied im Orden?"

Hermine war es, die antwortete: „Dumbledore hat den Orden wieder etwas verkleinert. Die, die du zusätzlich noch aufgenommen hast – also die Hälfte der DA –, die hat er links liegen lassen. Die wurden genauso wenig wie du davon unterrichtet, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens sich wieder versammelt haben. Nicht nur Ron und mich, sondern auch Neville und Luna oder Lee, Dean und Seamus hat er übergangen. Es ist leichter zu sagen, wer noch mit dabei ist: Mad-Eye, McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Dädalus Diggel, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore und von Rons Familie nur Molly, Arthur und Percy. Die alte Liga sozusagen."

„Percy hat er drin gelassen? Gerade ihn… Bestimmt nur, weil er immer noch im Ministerium arbeitet!", mokierte sich Harry.

Ron schnaufte, bevor er erklärte: „Darfst nicht vergessen, dass der Minister jetzt unser Dad ist… na ja, eher andersherum. Ich glaube, Percy liegt mehr an seiner Karriere im Ministerium als daran, sich bei Dumbledore einzuschleimen, aber er tut's! Ich meine, er schleimt sich ein und das mit voller Absicht. Aber keine Sorge: Dad hat ihm dazu geraten. Percy ist dir gegenüber loyal, Harry, wie alle Weasleys."

Die drei bedienten sich an den Schlemmereien, bis Ron vom vorerst letzten Treffen des Ordens erzählte: „Mum hat Dumbledore wegen der Spione die Leviten gelesen. Dumbledore hatte wohl auch für einen Moment richtig Angst vor ihr bekommen. Weißt ja, wie sie ist, wenn sie in Fahrt kommt. Wahrscheinlich hätte selbst Voldemort sich ins Hemd gemacht, wenn Mum ihn mit ihrer Schimpftirade überrollt hätte."

Ron legte eine kleine Pause ein, weil Harry und Hermine dieses erdachte Szenario zwischen seiner Mum und Voldemort ein wenig ausarbeiteten, so dass er die Zeit nutzen konnte, um sich noch etwas Butterbier einzuschenken, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich glaube, jeder, den Dumbledore zu deinen engsten Freunden zählt, hatte einen Spion am Hacken."

„Wow… Das heißt ja, dass Albus davon ausgeht, Severus wäre mein Freund!", sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Dad meint, dass Dumbledore seine Elfen zwar zurückgepfiffen hat, was aber nicht heißen muss, dass er seine Meinung völlig geändert hat. Keine Ahnung, was in seinem Schädel vorgeht… Du und ein dunkler Lord – das ist undenkbar!", sagte Ron, der eine zweite Flasche Butterbier öffnete und seinem Freund davon einschenkte.

Harry seufzte, bevor er erklärte: „Die Macht dazu hätte ich offenbar – zumindest nach Dumbledores Meinung. Selbst Severus hatte gesagt, ich wäre der mächtigste Magier der Welt!"

Nachdem Ron den winzigen Rest Butterbier direkt aus der angebrochene Flasche getrunken hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf und entgegnete: „Ja und? Nur, weil du die Macht hast, heißt es nicht, dass du die Welt unterjochen möchtest. Bei Percy würde ich da anderes denken, aber Scherz beiseite: dazu bist du einfach nicht der Typ, Harry. Ich meine, du bist sogar zu Hauselfen lieb… wie kann man da glauben, du wärst böse?"

Gedankenverloren nickte Hermine zustimmend, während Ron sich ein Stück Pizza nahm und von der Ecke abbiss. Gleich darauf fragte er Harry mit vollem Mund, aber erstaunlicherweise recht verständlich: „Wie geht's dir denn so in Hogwarts? Ich meine, mit Dumbledore. Ist er jetzt irgendwie komisch zu dir?"

„Nein, ist er nicht. Nach der Sache mit den Spionen ist nichts mehr vorgefallen. Wir reden sogar miteinander, aber nicht sehr oft. Mit anderen Lehrern redet er aber auch nicht so häufig, also denke ich, dass alles soweit normal ist. Ich frage mich trotzdem, was der Orden so ausheckt. Ich meine, was gibt es denn schon, um was die sich kümmern könnten?"

Ron schluckte den Happen Pizza hinunter und entgegnete: „Na was wohl? Dich! Die sind bestimmt immer noch dabei zu überlegen, wie sie dich beschatten können und…"

Hermine schaltete sich ein und meckerte: „Ron, jetzt ist aber mal gut. Mach Harry keine Angst! Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ja wirklich eingesehen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung diesmal völlig daneben gelegen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Orden sich nur noch trifft, weil sie sich um Harry sorgen. Deine Mum und dein Dad oder auch Remus würden das bestimmt nicht unterstützen."

Mit runzliger Stirn fragte Harry: „Warum sind die überhaupt noch im Orden?"

Diese Frage beantwortete Ron mit den Worten: „Mum und Dad wollen Dumbledores Pläne verfolgen, damit das nicht aus dem Ruder läuft. Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich glaube, sie würden sofort die Alarmglocken läuten, wenn du in Gefahr wärst, aber warum sollte Dumbledore schon glauben, du würdest was aushecken? Ich meine, was machst du denn schon, außer als Lehrer zu arbeiten und dich von der Gesellschaft zurückziehen?"

„Höre ich da ein wenig Wehmut in der Stimme?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

Ron lachte einmal auf, bevor er zugab: „Na ja, es war ja gleich nach der Schule schon immer ein Akt, mit dir mal irgendwo hinzugehen. Deine 'Fans' hatten manchmal echt 'nen Knall."

Hermine verbesserte: „Groupies! Groupies ist das, was du meinst, Ron. Die Fans haben sich doch völlig okay verhalten, aber diese Mädels, die sich Harry immer an den Hals geworfen haben…"

„Gott, erinnert mich nicht daran!", sagte Harry mit Abscheu in der Stimme, während er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug.

Nachdem Hermine einen Happen Pizza geschluckt hatte, forderte sie Harry auf: „Erzähl doch mal, was bei dir noch alles so passiert ist!"

Harry legte den Rand des verputzten Pizzastückes, den er nicht sonderlich mochte, zurück in die Schachtel, holte weit aus und erzählte davon, dass er sich mit Dracos Mutter ganz gut angefreundet hatte. Mit dem Versprechen, dass Ron und Hermine nie ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren durften, vertraute er ihnen an, dass er zusammen mit Draco dessen Mutter gefunden hatte.

„Nein, ist nicht wahr oder? Ist ja voll krass! Du warst tatsächlich mit dabei?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

Hermine räumte ein: „In den Zeitungen hat man immer nur von Draco gesprochen, nie von dir, Harry."

„Na ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass mein Name in diesem Zusammenhang nicht durch die Presse gehen wird und ich habe mein Wort gehalten. Allerdings hat's ihn wohl ziemlich genervt, die ganzen Artikel über sich und sein Leben zu lesen", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Du bist jetzt aber nicht mit Malfoy gut Freund oder?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir kommen gut miteinander aus, wenn wir uns mal über den Weg laufen. Wisst ihr…" Harry hielt inne und erinnerte sich an das, was Narzissa in dem Haus von sich gegeben hatte. Sie sagte damals „Draco bringt so selten Freunde mit nachhause. Eigentlich nie…"

Harry begann seinen Satz nochmal und sagte: „Wisst ihr, ich glaube, er hatte nie wirkliche Freunde."

Keiner wollte seine Anmerkung mit bösartigen Äußerungen kommentieren wie „Er hat's einem ja auch nicht leicht gemacht" oder „Kein Wunder, so wie der sich aufgeführt hat". Stattdessen herrschte Stille, bis Harry davon erzählte, dass er mit zwei Schülern und Ginny im Kino in der Muggelwelt gewesen war, wo er staunend festgestellt hatte, dass der Elf ihm dorthin offenbar nicht folgen konnte.

Hermine als „Elfen-Expertin" warf selbstsicher ein: „Elfen dürfen ja auch nur aus eigenem Antrieb in die Muggelwelt, aber nicht auf einen Befehl ihres Herrn hin. Damit will das Ministerium verhindern, dass Hauselfen im Auftrag ihrer Meister bei den Muggeln Schaden anrichten. Ansonsten sind nämlich Elfen den Menschen gegenüber wohlgesinnt; die würden sich Muggeln nicht einmal zeigen, weswegen von ihnen keine Gefahr ausgeht. Das wird vom Ministerium überwacht, wisst ihr? Ich meine… immerhin ist dort jeder Elf registriert!"

Harry erzählte daraufhin: „Severus hat mir diesen Antrag gegeben und gesagt, dass ich ihn dort ausfüllen soll, wo mein Spion mir nicht folgen kann – also in der Muggelwelt. War eine tolle Idee von ihm, mit dem Antrag!"

„Hey, das war meine Idee! Hat er dir etwa weisgemacht, dass es seine war? Dieser…"

Mit staunendem Gesichtsausdruck unterbrach er Hermine und sagte: „Nein, hat er nicht, aber ich dachte, es wäre seine Idee. Er hat mir ja nur das Formular gegeben und mehr nicht. Wer soll denn bitteschön darauf kommen, dass dieser Antrag auf einen eigenen Hauselfen gerade deine Idee war?"

Ron warf schelmisch ein: „Das möchte ich auch gern mal wissen, Hermine. Wie soll man denn darauf kommen? So ein Ratschlag gerade von dir – der Vorsitzenden der Hauselfenbefreiungsfront! Bleibst deinen Ansichten wohl gar nicht treu? Die armen, armen Elfen…" Hermine nahm ein Kissen vom Sofa und schlug Ron damit, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte.

Schnaufend und kichernd sagte Hermine: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Harry einen Hauself mit Respekt behandelt. Und er weiß ganz genau, dass er Ärger mit mir bekommt, wenn er den Elf schlecht behandeln sollte!" Sie warf ihn einen strengen Blick hinüber, der jedoch von einem wachsenden Grinsen ihrerseits wieder zerstört wurde. Hermine reichte etwas Bruschetta mit Tomatenstückchen und Knoblauch herum, während sie erzählte: „Ich habe übrigens nicht nur mein Heiler-Zertifikat in der Tasche, sondern habe auch noch eine Verbesserung am Wolfsbanntrank vorgenommen. Remus hat es vor zwei Wochen getestet!"

Ungläubig warf Harry ein: „Was denn für eine Verbesserung?"

„Der Geschmack! Das Zeug stank nicht nur fürchterlich, es schmeckte auch widerlich. Hat Snape ziemlich von den Socken gehauen, als er mein 'Phänomenal' auf dem Zertifikat gesehen hat. Die Note habe ich wegen meiner zusätzlichen Abschlussarbeit über den Werwolfsbanntrank bekommen. Snape wollte, dass ich ihm alles haarklein über meine Theorie erzähle!"

Sie schilderte, wie Remus am neunten dieses Monats zunächst den Vanille-Geschmack getestet hatte und er vor lauter Begeisterung ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen wäre. Am Tag darauf hatte er Waldmeister versucht und am letzten Tag vor Vollmond hatte er nochmals Vanille gewählt, weil der Geschmack ihm am besten gefallen hatte. Für den Fall, dass die Aromastoffe den Trank womöglich doch geschwächt oder dessen Wirkung aufgehoben hatten, ist er am zwölften August in der Heulenden Hütte eingeschlossen worden. Am nächsten Tag konnte er jedoch freudestrahlend erzählen, dass er während und nach der Verwandlung seinen klaren Verstand behalten hatte.

„Das ist ein Hammer, Hermine! Ich bin sicher, wenn es jemanden gibt, der sogar einen Heiltrank brauen könnte, dann bist du das!", sagte Ron stolz, doch Hermine antwortete traurig klingend, dass das wohl nicht möglich wäre.

„Ach ja, ich hatte mich ein wenig mit Remus unterhalten, wegen seiner, ähm, Situation. Er sagte, Tonks und er hätten sich dazu entschlossen, nun doch nicht zu heiraten, aber sie bleiben verlobt. Beide hoffen, dass in den nächsten Jahren das Gesetz geändert wird, damit sie ohne Auflagen heiraten und eine Familie gründen können", erklärte Hermine etwas betrübt. Die anderen beiden schauten ebenfalls bedrückt drein, aber niemand wollte sich zu dem Thema äußern, denn das Gesetz der Tierwesenbehörde ließ ihnen einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

Als Hermine Ron aufforderte, Harry von der neuen Jägerin bei Pfützensee zu erzählen, da winkte er ab; sagte nur, die Neue wäre Angelina und dass das überstürzte Date mit ihr schon nach wenigen Minuten den Bach runtergegangen wäre, doch Harry konnte nicht überhören, wie Hermine ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten Mut zusprach, Angelina noch eine weitere Chance zu geben. Seine beiden, besten Freunde hatten ihm gegenüber noch immer nicht konkret gesagt, dass sie ihre Verlobung aufgehoben hatten, aber so, wie sie sich verhielten, war es für Harry eindeutig. Hermine und Ron gingen trotzdem weiterhin so unbekümmert mit einander um, weswegen Harry sie auch nicht darauf ansprechen wollte.

Weil Ron nichts über sein Date erzählen wollte, machte Hermine mit ihren Neuigkeiten weiter, indem sie von ihrer ersten, eigenen Entdeckung sprach: „Ich habe übrigens einen völlig neuartigen Trank erfunden, Leute! Das wird noch richtig Schlagzeilen machen!" Ihre beiden Freunde forderten sie auf, sofort weiterzuerzählen, so dass sie erklärte: „Das ist eine Sache, die mit Harrys Gabe zu tun hat, denn deswegen bin ich erst drauf gekommen. Ich hab mir gedacht, es wäre doch schön, diese Gabe mal zu sehen. Vielleicht könnte man so nämlich feststellen, wie sie sich formt und wo sie sich im Körper konzentriert, bevor sie aktiv wird, damit man überhaupt mal weiterforschen kann. Da bieten sich so viele Möglichkeiten, wozu man das…"

„Sichtbar machen?", unterbrach Ron verdutzt.

„Korrekt, sichtbar machen! Ihr wisst ja bestimmt, dass die Magie in Zauberern und Hexen aus kleinen Magieteilchen besteht, die man beim Zaubern aktiviert und die sich im Ruhezustand natürlich immer noch in einem befinden." Beide schüttelten den Kopf, so dass Hermine die Sache abkürzte, indem sie sagte: „Gut, dann lasse ich die Physik mal außen vor: ich habe also diesen Trank erst einmal nur theoretisch entwickelt und als ich den dann auch gebraut habe, hat Snape verlangt, dass ich ihn an mir teste!"

„Und? Hast du?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen, woraufhin sie nur nickte.

„Ich konnte zwar nicht sehen, wie es bei mir aussieht, aber Snape konnte. Die Magie stellt sich mit Farben dar, ähnlich wie eine Aura. Er meinte, meine Farben wären überwiegend Gelb und Braun und als ich einen Aufrufzauber ausgeführt habe, sind sie kräftiger geworden. Außerdem hätten sie sich in meinem Arm konzentriert. Leider wollte Snape den Trank danach nicht selbst einnehmen. Ich hätte zu gern gesehen, wie das bei jemandem aussieht", sagte sie am Ende etwas traurig klingen. Als sie die beiden verdatterten Gesichter betrachtete, fragte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Möchte vielleicht einer von euch mein Versuchskaninchen sein?"

Ohne Umschweife stimmte Harry zu und Ron machte es seinem Freund nach kurzem Zögern gleich, weswegen Hermine die beiden nacheinander umarmte und fest an sich drückte, denn sie hatte eigentlich mit zwei Absagen gerechnet. „Das können wir ja in den nächsten Tagen testen, noch bevor Ginny ihr Baby bekommt. Da hab ich nämlich noch Zeit. Snape hilft Madam Pomfrey mit einigen Tränken, weswegen er mir vorerst eine Woche Auszeit gönnt!", erklärte Hermine.

Den Esstisch hatten die drei hinter sich gelassen, um es sich nun auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen. Als das Gespräch wieder auf Harrys Elf kam, fragte Ron neugierig: „Sag mal, Harry, wie ist dein Hauself denn so? Macht er alles, was du von ihm willst?"

„Sicher würde er alles machen, aber ich hab ja kaum was, um ihn zu beschäftigen", antwortete Harry, dem gleich darauf der Abend einfiel, an dem er Wobbel erhalten hatte und diese Geschichte wollte er mit seinen Freunden teilen. So schilderte er kurz von Anne, die offensichtlich als Kind von einem Vergissmich ihrer Erinnerung beraubt wurde. Hermine regte sich so sehr darüber auf, so dass Harry verzweifelt nach einem anderen Thema suchte, mit dem er Hermines bedingungslose Aufmerksamkeit erhalten würde.

Severus ging ihm durch den Kopf, weswegen Harry erzählte: „Ich habe da was wegen der Pergamentrollen von Severus herausgefunden!"

Hermine setzte sich aufrechter hin und warf ein: „Snape hat übrigens mich beschuldigt, sie gestohlen zu haben, habe ich das schon erzählt? Ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon überzeugen, dass ich es nicht war. Ich bin einfach nur ehrlich gewesen und habe ihm gesagt, ich würde zwar seine Geheimverstecke kennen, aber ich würde mich nicht mit ihm anlegen wollen."

„Dieser blöde Penner! Was fällt ihm ein, dich eine Diebin zu nennen?", sagte Ron verteidigend.

Aufgrund seiner Aussage zog sie beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und erinnerte ihn daran: „Na ja, ich sage nur: zweite Klasse, Vielsafttrank, Baumschlangenhaut, Snapes persönliche Vorräte! Hat er zum Glück bis heute nicht in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ich die damals gestohlen habe!" Harry kicherte wie ein Schuljunge und lauschte dann wieder neugierig, als Hermine weitererzählte: „Aber was ich noch sagen wollte: ich habe an Snape neulich eine sichtbare Veränderung wahrgenommen und nicht nur eine auf seiner Gefühlsebene!"

Dieses Mal warf Harry aufgeregt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ein: „Ja, ich auch!"

Um zu sehen, ob sie etwas Ähnliches erlebt hatte, fragte Hermine: „Seine Augen?" Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Wieso? Was war mit seinen Augen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie waren plötzlich braun!", klärte Hermine ihn auf.

Harry ergänzte ihre Aussage noch mit den Worten: „Ja, sie wirkten irgendwie auch viel wärmer."

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er wusste, denn er hatte durchaus in seinem Leben auch mal freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand genommen, dass das nicht möglich war, weswegen er beteuerte: „Eine Augenfarbe kann sich aber nicht ändern! Babys haben meistens blaue Augen; das weiß jeder. Ende des ersten Lebensjahres hat sich dann eine Augenfarbe gebildet und die könnte sich höchstens noch minimal während der Pubertät verändern. Sorry, aber Snape sieht mir nicht so aus, als würde er noch mitten in der Pubertät stecken."

Als erste wollte Hermine ihr Erlebnis erzählen, weshalb sie schilderte: „Das mit seinen Augen fiel mir das erste Mal an dem Tag auf, nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, aber ich wusste nicht genau, was anders an ihm war. Doch an dem Tag, wo du, Harry, mit deinem Elf bei Snape und mir vorbeigekommen bist, da habe ich kurz vorher bemerkt, dass seine Augen heller und lebendiger waren. Ich habe ihn sogar drauf angesprochen – gefragt, ob seine Augen heller geworden wären. War wohl etwas zu viel für ihn, als ich ihn dann auch noch gebeten habe, mich nochmals anzusehen. Da ist er plötzlich wieder grantig geworden und meinte, seine Augen oder ihre Farben würden mich nichts angehen. Als er so gemeckert hat, da waren seine Augen wieder dunkel wie immer, fast pechschwarz!"

„Hermine… ich glaube, da fügt sich langsam was zusammen. Wisst ihr überhaupt, wie er im Krankenflügel gelandet ist?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme, als würde er gleich ein Geheimnis preisgeben wollen. Nachdem beide wortlos verneint hatten, erklärte er: „Das war der Tag, als er meine Babydecke gesehen hatte. Da war er erst einmal völlig von der Rolle; konnte sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen. Der Anblick hat ihn völlig versteinert, bis ich sie weggezaubert habe und dann ist er einfach abgehauen. Ich bin ihm natürlich sofort hinterher und hab ihn aufgehalten; hab ihn gefragt, was denn nur los sei. Er war völlig fertig und wirkte irgendwie", Harry suchte nach Worten, bevor er fortfuhr, „zerbrechlich und verletzbar. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!"

„So schwer es mir fällt, das zu sagen", warf Ron ein, „Snape ist auch nur ein Mensch! Doch schön zu hören, dass selbst er mal Schwächen zeigt."

Harry erzählte noch schnell: „Er war so am Boden zerstört… Er tat mir echt Leid. Ich hab ihn dann etwas ausquetschen müssen und er sagte dann, er hätte einen Druck auf dem Herzen. Na ja, er hat's eher gezeigt und er meinte, die Decke wäre dran Schuld gewesen!"

Bevor Hermine oder Ron etwas einwerfen konnten, erzählte er noch, wie er kurz vor Severus' Ohnmacht von Remus und Sirius herausbekommen hatte, dass die Decke ein Geschenk von Severus an seine Eltern war, was die beiden natürlich zum Staunen brachte. Am gleichen Abend, als es Severus so schlecht gegangen war, hatte er offensichtlich, weil er selbst nicht genau wusste, was ihm fehlte, sämtliche Tränke eingenommen, um sich von dem Druck zu befreien. Die hatten dann ein Herzflimmern verursacht, weswegen Severus das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war.

„Wow…", war das einzige, was Hermine sagen konnte.

Ron war der erste, der empfahl: „Irgendjemand muss doch mehr wissen, Harry. Weiß Remus nicht noch was? Frag ihn doch nochmal aus, ja? Oder triff dich nochmal mit ihm wegen seiner Tagebücher. Da ist mit Sicherheit noch viel mehr zu holen als beim letzten Mal."

„Harry, hast du Snape eigentlich jemals wegen deiner Eltern gefragt? Ich meine jetzt, wo ihr euch etwas besser versteht?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, warum sollte ich auch?", erwiderte er.

Sie seufzte und erklärte: „Na ja, er ist der einzige, der deine Eltern gekannt hat, mit dem du noch nie über sie geredet hast! Selbst mit McGonagall oder Slughorn hast du über deine Eltern gesprochen. Wenn Snape fragt, warum du gerade ihn fragst, würde ich genau das sagen: dass du schon mit denen, die sie früher gekannt haben, gesprochen hast, außer mit ihm. Mal sehen, wie er dann reagiert!"

Harry nickte nachdenklich und überlegte, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre, während Hermine von den ganzen Informationen, die sie heute bereits erhalten hatte, erschlagen die Beine auf die Couch legte und zwar über Rons und Harrys Schenkel.

„Ich hoffe, es ist bequem so, Madame?", fragte Harry mit vornehmer Stimme, als wäre er ihr Butler, woraufhin sie nur heftig und lächelnd nickte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, die er mit sich selbst gehadert hatte, offenbarte Harry leise, weil er seinen beiden Freunden immer alles anvertraut hatte: „Ich hab heimlich seine Pergamentrollen gelesen!"

Mit einem Male war Hermine wieder in einer senkrechten Position, als sie ihn fast schon mit zitternden Lippen bat: „Erzähl! Um was geht's? Was steht drin?"

Im Vorfeld erzählte Harry, dass Dobby einem der Spione die Rollen heimlich abgenommen hatte, weil er glaubte, sie würden Harry gehören, bevor er das wiedergab, was in den Rollen stand. Er erzählte den Traum nach und nannte alle dazu von Severus notierten Gefühle, so gut er sich noch daran erinnern konnte.

Am Ende seiner Ausführungen herrschte zunächst Stille, die Ron als erster brach: „Dass der nicht ganz rund läuft, wussten wir doch schon immer. Echt komischer Traum. Wenn das aber nur ein Traum gewesen war, warum macht er da so ein Theater drum? Ich meine… Geheimverstecke und Schutzzauber, damit es keiner lesen kann? Bisschen viel Aufwand für einen Traum, meint ihr nicht? Was, wenn es eine Vision war? Eine Prophezeiung?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, bevor er quengelte: „Nicht schon wieder 'ne Prophezeiung, die sich um mich dreht…"

Hermine verneinte und erklärte: „Nein, Prophezeiungen sehen anders aus. Der Seher, in dem Fall wäre das Snape, würde nichts von dieser Prophezeiung wissen, denn die wird jemand anderem offenbart. Der Seher selbst ist nämlich in Trance und erinnert sich nicht einmal mehr daran, etwas gesagt zu haben, geschweige denn, eine Prophezeiung gemacht zu haben."

Hierzu konnte Harry etwas beitragen und so schilderte er: „Was Hermine sagt stimmt! Trelawney hatte in unserem vierten Schuljahr eine Vision und ich war derjenige, der sie gehört hat. Sie selbst wusste danach gar nicht mehr, dass sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Es kann also nur ein Traum sein, was Severus da so detailliert niedergeschrieben hat!"

Witzelnd sagte Ron: „War aber ein ziemlich durchgeknallter Traum! Wer weiß, was Snape sich vorm Schlafengehen reingezogen hat… Ein paar Billywig-Stachel und schon hebt man ab."

Die drei mussten bei dem Gedanken an einen Professor Snape, der berauschende Drogen zu sich nahm, erst einmal herzlich lachen, denn kaum etwas schien unglaubwürdiger zu sein.

„Ich hab Appetit auf was Süßes!", stellte Ron für sich selbst fest, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

„Ron, wir haben eben Pizza, Nudeln und Bruschetta gegessen!", zählte Hermine ein wenig vorwurfsvoll auf, doch Ron erklärte seinen Heißhunger mit dem anstrengenden Quidditch-Training, welches ihn seiner Energie berauben würde und wenn er nicht jetzt, in diesem Moment, etwas Süßes zu sich nehmen würde, würde er womöglich noch umfallen.

Harry rief Ron lachend hinterher: „Bring mal Schokolade mit oder diese Gummiteile!"

„Fresssäcke!", war Hermines einziger und nicht ernst gemeinter Kommentar.

Während ihre Freunde über einen Haufen Süßigkeiten herfielen, sagte Hermine trocken: „Als ich euch das erste Mal im Hogwarts-Express getroffen habe, da habt ihr genauso ausgesehen, wie jetzt!" Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die vielen, leeren Schokofroschpackungen auf ihren Schößen und der Couch, auf die etlichen Gummischnecken auf den Schenkeln und die offene Schachtel „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung". Ron und Harry grinsten sich an, als sie offenbar in genau derselben Erinnerung schwelgten.

„Gut, dann stopft euch mal die Mägen voll, während ich einfach mal laut denke. Wenn das also ein Traum von ihm war, dann sollten wir ihn auf jeden Fall deuten lassen!", sagte Hermine.

„Deuten 'lassen'?", fragte Ron mit in Falten gelegter Stirn. „Diesen abstrusen Traum kannst du doch niemandem unter die Nase halten! Das schwarze Mal auf dem Arm und Harry, der es mit seinem Stab berühren wollte – Merlin, wenn die Presse davon Wind bekommen kommen sollte, dann ist Harry weg vom Fenster! Kannst du den Traum nicht selber deuten, Hermine?"

Sie schnaufte ungläubig, bevor sie sagte: „Selbst euch dürfte es nicht entgangen sein, dass 'Wahrsagen' nicht mein Fach war."

„Ja, aber dafür gibt's doch Bücher", Ron hielt inne, weil sie ihn böse anschaute, doch er fügte noch schnell an, „für Traumdeutungen! Man muss ja keine besondere Seher-Begabung haben, um Träume deuten zu können, richtig? Einfach jeden Begriff nachschlagen und das ganze in Reihenfolge bringen und schon weiß man, was Snapes Problem ist. In Traumdeutung waren Harry und ich eigentlich ganz gut, nicht wahr?"

Ron blickte grinsend zu Harry hinüber, der lediglich trocken erwiderte: „Nur, weil wir uns Träume ausgedacht haben, die wir dann gedeutet haben, falls du dich noch daran erinnerst!"

„Ja sicher, aber die Noten, die Trelawney uns dafür gegeben hat, waren doch Spitze!", erwiderte Ron amüsiert.

Hermine seufzte und erklärte dann: „Na ja, so leicht wird das wohl nicht werden, Snapes 'Problem' zu ergründen, aber ich würde zu gern mal wieder in die Bibliothek gehen! Zeit habe ich dafür nur solange, wie Snape noch mit Madam Pomfrey und den Tränken beschäftigt ist. Sonst wird's schwer… aber du hast Recht Ron: das werde ich mal machen!" Sie wandte sich an Harry und forderte: „Du schreibst mir den Traum so genau wie möglich auf, Harry. So gut du dich dran erinnern kannst, damit sich kein bösartiger Fehler einschleicht und irgendein Schmarren dabei rauskommt!"

Harry stöhnte, nickte zustimmend, doch gleich darauf sagte er: „Meinst du nicht, dass es ziemlich gefährlich wäre, wenn du in der Nähe von Severus mit seinem Traum in den Händen herumläufst? Was, wenn er dahinter kommt, dass du eine Art Kopie davon hast?"

„Oh… Das, ähm… Da ist was Wahres dran, aber wie machen wir's sonst? Deine Nacherzählung eben war viel zu ungenau. Ich möchte nicht, dass bei der Traumdeutung irgendwas Abartiges bei herauskommt, nur weil ich nicht alle Informationen hatte", entgegnete sie.

Ron lutschte am Kopf eines Schokoladenfrosches und lauschte aufmerksam den Bedenken seiner Freunde, bevor er einwarf: „Wenn Harry so gut in Okklumentik ist, vielleicht kann er dann auch Legilimentik? Probiert hast du es jedenfalls noch nicht oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, weshalb Ron vorschlug: „Ihr könnt es ja mal versuchen. Dann kann Hermine nämlich Wort für Wort den Traum aus deinen Gedanken in ihre hineinkopieren!"

Hermine grübelte einen Moment, bevor sie sehr zurückhaltend sagte: „Wir könnten es ja mal probieren. Wäre zumindest mal einen Versuch wert. Du hast ja selbst mal erzählt, dass du ohne Legilimentik in Snapes Kopf gelandet bist, als du ihn aus deinem Geist verdrängt hast. Vielleicht ist es möglich, dass du mich in deinen holst, nachdem du…"

Die Möglichkeit, durch einen Erstversuch in Legilimentik von Harry womöglich im Gedächtnis geschädigt zu werden, brachte sie auf eine ganz andere Idee, denn sie sagte wesentlich enthusiastischer: „Wir könnten aber auch versuchen, ein Denkarium zu benutzen, Harry. Die Idee wäre viel besser! Kennst du jemanden, außer Dumbledore und Snape, der eines besitzt? Dann könnten wir nämlich alle drei den Traum lesen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Die Dinger sind sehr selten. Damals bei Dumbledore im Büro habe ich erst erfahren, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt. Und das, das Snape jetzt hat, ist definitiv neu, denn damals, als ich seine Erinnerung", Harry hielt kurz inne und fuhr anders fort, „das war damals das geliehene Becken von Dumbledore. Minerva hat mir erzählt, dass Severus auf sein Preisgeld von der Ordensverleihung verzichtet hat und man ihm daher völlig überraschend ein Denkarium angeboten hat. Ich kenne sonst keinen, der eines hat."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte nach: „Man bekommt auch noch zusätzlich ein Preisgeld, wenn man einen Merlin in die Hand gedrückt bekommt? Wie viel hast du denn bekommen?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte, er wüsste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt was bekommen hätte.

Nachdem Ron einen Moment überlegt hatte, sprudelte es ungebremst aus ihm heraus, als er sagte: „Okay, Harry: du wirst bei Gringotts nachfragen, ob du Kohle vom Ministerium in dein Verlies bekommen hast und ich werde einfach mal Dad fragen, ob nicht zufällig im Ministerium ein Denkarium herumsteht, das wir mal benutzen dürfen!"

„Wieso soll ich nachschauen lassen, ob ich Geld vom Minis…"

Ron unterbrach ihn und erklärte aufgebracht: „Mann Harry, wenn die vergessen haben, dir dein Preisgeld zu geben, dann kannst du doch so frech sein und dir stattdessen ein Denkarium wünschen! Versuchen kann man es doch mal. Wer könnte dir schon so einen Wunsch abschlagen?"

Wieder übermannte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, weswegen Harry betrübt sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Traum eine so gute Idee ist. Ich meine, vielleicht hat das gar nichts mit seinen Veränderungen zu tun! Er wird mich vierteilen, wenn er jemals erfahren würde, dass ich seinen Traum gelesen habe. Er hat mich ja schon getestet…"

„Wie meinst du das, er hat dich 'getestet'?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Na ja, Severus hat mir die Schriftrollen zum Lesen gegeben, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich die Schrift ja eigentlich gar nicht sehen dürfte, obwohl ich sie gesehen habe. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er die Rollen mit Schutzzaubern versehen hat. Ich hab gelogen und ihm gesagt, dass die Papiere leer wären. Daraufhin meinte er dann nur, dass die Schutzzauber wohl noch aktiv wären. Natürlich waren die noch aktiv und er wusste das ganz genau. Er wollte mir damit eine Falle stellen und herausbekommen, ob ich die Rollen mit Hilfe meiner Gabe längst gelesen habe."

Hermine machte große Augen, doch dann sagte sie warnend: „Wir dürfen eines nie vergessen: Snape ist immer noch Snape! Er lässt sich nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen und er kann noch immer ein gefährlicher Mann sein, wenn man seinen Zorn auf sich zieht. Wir müssen um Himmels Willen vorsichtig bleiben, denn wenn er uns dazu bringt, nicht mehr wegen ihm nachzuforschen, dann wird ihm keiner mehr helfen können!" Nachdem sie einen Moment über die gesamte Situation nachgedacht hatte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Es ist nach alledem, was er gesagt hat und was bereits vorgefallen ist, definitiv zu bejahen, dass er Hilfe wünscht, aber ich glaube auch, je näher wir seinem 'Geheimnis' kommen, desto bedrohter fühlt er sich."

„Weißt du was, Ron? Du kannst mir aus der Küche mal diese runde Packung Eis holen, die ich gestern mitgebracht habe. Das ohne künstliche Zusatzstoffe!", sagte Hermine.

„Aber Hermine, wir haben eben Pizza, Pasta und…", äffte Ron vorgespielt entsetzt ihre eigenen Worte von vorhin nach, doch er wurde abermals unterbrochen, denn Hermine fand Gefallen daran, ihn mit einem Kissen zu schlagen.

Während Ron das Eis holte, neckte Harry seine Freundin, indem er ihr ankreidete: „Mit Aromastoffen hantieren, aber selbst keine künstlichen Zusatzstoffe essen wollen…" Er schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, aber sie grinste nur und entgegnete gar nichts.

Von der Eispackung entfernte sie zunächst den runden Deckel, dann die Kunststofffolie, bevor sie es einfach auf den Tisch stellte. „Hermine, ich dachte, du wolltest es essen?"

„Will ich auch, aber es steht drauf, dass man es zehn Minuten bei Zimmertemperatur stehen lassen soll, damit sich der Geschmack entfalten kann!", antwortete sie, doch als er ungläubig dreiblickte, reichte sie ihm das Eis hinüber und zeigte auf die kleine Schrift, die auf der Packung stand.

Verdutzt sagte Ron daraufhin: „Muggeleis mit einer Gebrauchsanweisung… ich fass es nicht." Gleich darauf fand er die Inhaltsstoffe, so dass er erstaunt, aber auch flunkernd sagte: „Da ist ein Haufen Sahne drin. Hermine, deine Figur!"

„Ach, für wen sollte ich da denn noch drauf achten?", erwiderte sie etwas traurig wirkend.

Für Harry war nun definitiv klar, dass die beiden nicht mehr zusammen waren und dieses Mal sprach er es an: „Ihr habt euch also doch getrennt?"

Die beiden nickten bekümmert, doch sie setzten gleich wieder ihre fröhlichen Mienen auf. Sie erzählten ihm, dass sie an dem Abend vor der Verlobungsfeier von Remus und Tonks lange miteinander geredet hätten und beide zu der Ansicht gekommen waren, dass sie zwar dicke Freunde wären und auch bleiben würden, aber sie als Paar einfach nicht zusammen passten.

Hermine brachte es auf den Punkt, indem sie lächelnd versicherte: „Ron und ich mögen unsere Beziehung beendet haben, aber wir drei bleiben unzertrennlich, richtig?"

Nachdem Hermine ihr Eis vom Löffel geleckt hatte, schlug sie vor: „Wir könnten meinen Trank auch jetzt an euch testen, aber ich müsste erst ein Fläschchen holen. Ich hab nichts davon bei mir."

„Wozu hat Harry einen Hauself? Der könnte das doch holen!", warf Ron ein und Harry stimmte dem zu.

Er sagte ganz laut den Namen seines Hauselfs, der gleich darauf mit einem Plop erschien: „Mr. Potter, Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen dienlich sein?"

Ron brach in Gelächter aus und fragte ungläubig: „Der heißt 'Wobbel'? Was ist das denn für ein komischer Name?"

Von Hermine bekam er gleich darauf einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Erst, als Wobbel das Wort an ihn richtete, da hörte er, noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, dem Hauself zu, als der fragte: „Sie finden meinen Namen witzig, Sir?"

Wieder begann Ron zu lachen, doch Wobbel unterbrach und fragte höflich: „Darf ich erfahren, wie Ihr Name ist, Sir?"

Ron nannte seinen Vornamen und gleich darauf brach Wobbel in fiependes, giggelndes Gelächter aus, so dass das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen verstarb und durch eine verletzte Miene ersetzt wurde. Wobbel lachte noch immer über Rons Namen und hielt sich derweil den wackelnden Bauch, während Hermine sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten musste, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, doch Harry strahlte belustigt über das ganze Gesicht.

„Harry, befiehl deinem Elf, er soll sich nicht über mich lustig machen!", quengelte Ron.

Gelassen erwiderte Harry: „Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! Das geschieht dir ganz Recht, Ron."

Abrupt hörte der Elf auf zu lachen, bevor er Ron fragte: „Wie fühlt sich das an, Mr. Ron?"

Geschlagen holte Ron tief Luft, die er wieder langsam ausatmete, bevor er zunächst sein Gesicht verzog und dann antwortete, während er verschämt auf den Boden blickte: „Ja, hab schon verstanden. Tut mir Leid!"

„Wobbel", sagte Harry, „ich möchte, dass du etwas aus Hogwarts holst und zwar…"

Hermine unterbrach Harry und sagte: „Nein, nicht holen. Er soll es sich von Snape geben lassen. Wenn die Flasche einfach fehlt, dann glaubt Snape nachher wieder, er wäre bestohlen worden." An Wobbel gewandt erklärte Hermine: „Frag doch bitte Professor Snape, ob er dir für mich ein Fläschchen von meinem Trank mitgeben kann. Wenn er fragt, wozu ich den brauche, dann sagst du einfach, ich wäre seinem Rat gefolgt und hätte ein Versuchskaninchen gefunden."

Wobbel schaute zu Harry hinüber, um den Befehl bestätigt zu wissen, denn nur von seinem Meister durfte er welche annehmen.

„Ja, mach das bitte so, wie sie gesagt hat, Wobbel. Wenn er sich sträubt und dir nichts geben will, dann eben nicht…", sagte Harry, bevor Wobbel sich verbeugte und sich in Luft auflöste.

„Mal sehen, ob Snape das wirklich macht. Ich meine, ob er deinem Elf tatsächlich Hermines Trank in die Hand drückt!", sagte Ron zweifelnd.

„Warum sollte er nicht? Es ist meine Erfindung und wenn ich Testpersonen gefunden habe…"

Harry unterbrach und bat schmunzelnd: „Nenn uns doch weiterhin bitte Ron und Harry und nicht 'Testperson 1' und 'Testperson 2'…"

Nach zehn Minuten erschien Wobbel mit drei Fläschchen und einem Pergament, welches er mit den Worten überreichte: „Das, Miss Granger, hat mir Professor Snape für Sie mit mitgegeben."

Sie nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen, entrollte sie und las laut vor:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

ich bin erfreut zu hören, dass Mr. Weasley und ganz offensichtlich auch Mr. Potter sorglos genug sind, sich einem kleinen Experiment unter Ihrer Aufsicht zu unterziehen. Denken Sie jedoch stets daran, dass durchaus unerwartete Nebenwirkungen auftreten können, zum Beispiel in Form einer Allergie auf eine der Zutaten.

Ihnen ist bekannt, dass die Zutaten sehr kostspielig sind. Damit Sie sich alle drei darüber im Klaren sind, dass es sich bei Ihrem Trank nicht um einen 'Partygag' handelt, erwarte ich von Ihnen, Miss Granger, dass Sie meine unten aufgeführten Anweisungen für Ihren Test befolgen, wenn ich selbst schon untröstlich bin, dem Experiment nicht beiwohnen zu dürfen.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Severus Snape"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte skeptisch: „Nebenwirkungen?"

„Ach quatsch, das schreibt der doch nur, um uns die Stimmung kaputt zu machen!", erwiderte Ron.

„Nein, nein", sagte Hermine, „er hat schon Recht, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ihr beide bisher keine allergische Reaktion auf die Zutaten, die hier drin sind, gezeigt habt. Alle Zutaten habt ihr in den vergangenen Jahren schon einmal in meinen Tränken zu euch genommen und da ist auch nie was passiert, also seid ihr nicht allergisch!"

Ron warf ein: „Der Brief von ihm hört sich ein wenig an, als ob er gern dabei sein würde oder?"

Schelmisch erwiderte Hermine: „Ja klar, stellt euch mal vor: Snape auf der Couch, Pizza essend und Butterbier schlürfend!" Die drei schüttelten den Kopf, der der Gedanke war völlig surreal.

„Was hat er noch geschrieben, Mine? Was für Anweisungen meint er?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ach, das Übliche. Die Zeit stoppen, wie lange die Wirkung anhält und halt alles genau notieren und natürlich auch fragen, wie die Testpersonen… ähm, wie ihr euch fühlt." Nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Wollt ihr wirklich? Ich müsst nicht, nur weil ich eure Freundin bin…"

Weil Harry vorhin der erste gewesen war, der zugesagt hatte, ihr Versuchskaninchen sein zu wollen, sprang dieses Mal Ron als erster vom Sofa auf und sagte enthusiastisch: „Ich bin der erste! Ich trink alles, was du zusammenbraust."

Wegen seines Vertrauens grinste Hermine, bevor sie Pergament, Feder und Tintenglas per Aufrufezauber an den Tisch holte. Ron das erste Fläschchen hinhaltend erklärte sie: „Trink das erst, wenn ich es sage, ja?" Er nickte nur und nahm die Flasche entgegen. Auf das Pergament schrieb sie „Testperson 1, männlich", doch sie kam nicht weiter, weil Harry mitlas, was sie schrieb und deswegen lachen musste.

„Was ist los? Was schreibt sie da, Harry?", fragte Ron leicht besorgt. Als er einen Blick auf das Blatt Pergament warf, beschwerte er sich und sagte: „Oh nein, du schreibst da 'Ron Weasley' hin! Kann ruhig jeder wissen, dass ich mich für diesen Test zur Verfügung gestellt habe."

Sie seufzte und strich „Testperson 1" durch, bevor sie „Ron Weasley" schrieb und daraufhin fragte: „Zufrieden?" Wieder nickte Ron, der sich nun in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers stellte und auf ihre Anweisung wartete. Hermine gab Harry ihre Armbanduhr und zeigte ihm, wie er die Stoppuhr betätigen sollte, bevor sie fragte: „Fertig, ihr beiden?"

„Fertig!", antworteten beide zeitgleich.

„Gut, wenn ich 'los' sage, dann trinkt Ron die Flasche leer und Harry drückt die Stoppuhr erst, wenn Ron alles ausgetrunken hat, okay?"

„Okay!", sagten wieder beide, die daraufhin lachten.

Sie forderte beide auf, jetzt still zu sein, indem sie sagte: „Sht! Also jetzt, drei, zwei, eins: los!"

Mit nur zwei großen Schlucken leerte Ron die Flasche und Harry drückte gleich darauf die Stoppuhr, um sie zu starten. Fasziniert schauten die beiden auf den Rothaarigen, der langsam von einem hellen Schein umgeben wurde.

„Und? Wie seh ich aus, häh?", fragte Ron, doch er wurde lediglich angewiesen, still zu sein.

Dann konnte man neben dem Glimmen endlich die erhofften Farben sehen und Hermine notierte sie sofort, während Harry laut für Ron erklärte: „Du leuchtest in einem kräftigen Rot… und… ähm… das Rot ist ein bisschen mit Grün vermischt. Ja, Grün! Und drumherum… ganz außen sieht es wie Violett aus, aber ein ganz, ganz helles Violett."

„Super", warf Hermine ein, „die Grundfarben haben wir schon mal. Mach jetzt mal was, Ron!"

„Wie, 'was machen'? Soll ich 'nen Kopfstand machen oder was?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Nein, du sollst zaubern. Egal, was du machst – zauber einfach mal, aber schnell, bevor die Zeit davonrennt!", erklärte Hermine unter Druck.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und in diesem Moment schienen die Farben sich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu bewegen, doch ganz plötzlich richtete Ron seinen Stab auf Harry und… er belegte ihn mit dem Kitzelfluch. Laut lachend rutschte Harry von der Couch auf den Boden hinunter. Er schlängelte und wand sich, um den unsichtbaren Händen zu entkommen, die ihn malträtierten, während er unaufhörlich gackerte und um Gnade flehte, ab und an sogar drohte, er würde Ron dafür umbringen. Harry musste schon vor lauter Lachen weinen, während er auf dem Boden entlang hinüber zu seiner Jacke robbte, die über einer Sessellehne lag, damit er sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes von dem Fluch befreien konnte. Ron konnte nicht anders, als mit Harry mitzulachen, während Hermine weiterhin mit bierernster Mine Ron betrachtete und ab und an etwas auf ihr Pergament kritzelte. Harry hatte es derweil geschafft, sich selbst von dem Kitzelfluch zu befreien und er drohte bereits mit gezücktem Zauberstab und fiesem Grinsen seinem Freund, bevor er bemerkte, dass die Farben um Ron herum langsam verblassten. Hermine stoppte die Zeit mit der Uhr, die Harry hatte fallen lassen und notierte sie. Als alles vorbei war, blieb ein noch immer kichernder Ron mit puterrotem Gesicht zurück, der sich weiterhin prächtig über seinen Scherz amüsierte.

„Okay, jetzt ist Harry…"

„Nein Hermine, erst du! Snape hat drei Flaschen mitgegeben. Ich will er wissen, wie du aussiehst!", sagte Ron ehrlich.

„Na gut, aber vergesst nicht: einer von euch macht die Notizen und einer nimmt die Zeit!", sagte sie im Befehlston, so dass Harry gleich wieder nach der Stoppuhr griff, denn Ron wüsste mit diesem Muggelgegenstand mit Sicherheit nichts anzufangen.

Hermine nahm sich ein Fläschchen, stellte sich dort hin, wo Ron zuvor gestanden hatte und zählte wieder von drei rückwärts, bis sie die Flasche ansetzte und trank. Harry drückte danach die Stoppuhr.

Während sich um Hermine herum erst ein Glühen bemerkbar machte, kamen gleich im Anschluss die erwarteten Farben. Ron schrieb seine Beobachtungen aufs Pergament, während Harry wieder laut schilderte, wie die Farben aussehen würden: „Also, zuerst Orange, ein normales Orange, umgeben von Gelb und Braun. Nein, ich würde eher sagen: Goldbraun!" Ron kritzelte derweil aufs Pergament, während er immer wieder einen Blick auf Hermine warf, als wolle er ein Portrait von ihr malen. „Du hast auch ein bisschen das helle Violett drumherum wie Ron es hatte!", schilderte Harry noch.

„Okay, wenn alles notiert ist, dann mach ich jetzt nen Aufrufezauber und ihr beide schaut schön her!", befahl Hermine, die schon mal ihren Stab zog. „Wingardium Leviosa!", sagte sie und Harrys Jacke bewegte sich daraufhin einige Zentimeter über der Sessellehne.

„Jetzt sind die Farben so kräftig geworden, dass man dich nicht mehr sehen kann, Mine. Und es scheint, als würden die Farben über deinen Körper fließen und sich in deinem Arm sammeln. Hey, die sind durch den Zauberstab hindurchgegangen… Hab ich bei Ron vorhin aber nicht gesehen!", erklärte Harry verdutzt.

Ron gackerte und entgegnete: „Weil du vor Lachen auf dem Boden gelegen hast – wahrscheinlich ist es dir deshalb entgangen."

Nachdem auch bei Hermine die Farben wieder verblasst waren, drückte Harry die Stoppuhr und sagte Ron, welche Zeit er notieren sollte: eine Minute und sechsunddreißig Sekunden. Hermine kam derweil an den Tisch zurück, blickte von oben seitlich hinunter auf ihr Pergament und sog erschrocken Luft ein, bevor sie verdattert fragte: „Ähm, Ron? Was genau ist das?" Sie zeigte auf eine Figur, die er mit wenigen Handgriffen gemalt hatte und die von drei Kreisen umgeben war.

„Na, das bist du! Und diese Wolken sind die Farben. Ich habe Pfeile an die Schichten gemalt und darunter geschrieben, welche Farben sie haben!", erklärte er verantwortungsvoll klingend.

Hermine schnaufte und fragte: „Soll ich das so etwa Snape zeigen? Ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, wie er eine Augenbraue hochzieht und mich danach fragend anblickt… Ich werd's nochmal abschreiben!"

„Was ist denn damit nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Harry grinsend. „Man sieht doch, dass du das bist. Deine Haare hat er doch fantastisch hinbekommen!"

Nochmals schaute Hermine auf die Figur, nur dieses Mal genauer, und sie erkannte die vielen, langen Kringel, die Ron der Figur sehr üppig auf den Kopf gemalt hatte, so dass sie lachen musste.

In der Mitte des Zimmers hatte sich bereits Harry positioniert und Hermine übernahm die Stoppuhr und das Pergament, weil sie keines von beiden Ron überlassen wollte. „Alles klar, Harry? Kann's losgehen?", fragte sie. Harry nickte und wartete auf ihr „los".

Nachdem Harry das Fläschchen getrunken hatte, glühte er bereits, bis plötzlich…

„Wow, Harry… immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden!", sagte Ron erstaunt, während Hermine ununterbrochen und in hohem Tempo auf ihr Pergament schrieb.

„Was? Was? Sag schon, verdammt!", befahl Harry. „Beschreib, wie ich aussehe. Ich hab's bei dir doch auch gemacht!" Er klang sehr aufgewühlt und etwas verängstigt.

„Ähm, ähm… Das ist gar nicht so einfach bei dir!", erklärte Ron resignierend und schulterzuckend.

Hermine warf immer wieder einen Blick zu Harry hinüber und schrieb und schrieb, doch sie kam bei dem schnellen Geflacker der Farben nicht mehr mit, so dass sie innehielt und zu ihrem Freund aufblickte.

„Harry? Du hast im Moment große Ähnlichkeit mit einer farbigen Lichtorgel, die außer Kontrolle geraten ist! Sag mal… wie fühlst du dich jetzt gerade?", fragte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme.

Harry lachte kurz auf, aber er erklärte aufrichtig: „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich tierische Angst vor diesem Trank! Ich hab Angst, dass es um mich herum nur Schwarz wird. Ich meine, wenn Albus schon vermutet…"

Er hielt inne und seufzte, woraufhin Hermine ihm seine Ängste nehmen wollte, indem sie mit beruhigender Stimme versicherte: „Harry-Schatz, gerade bei dir wird nichts Schwarz sein! Ron und ich, wir sind deine besten Freunde und das wären wir nicht, wenn du nur von Finsternis umgeben wärst. Du bist weder bösartig noch ein Schwarzmagier! Du brauchst überhaupt keine Angst zu haben, richtig Ron?"

Ron blickte noch immer wie verzaubert auf das Lichterspiel vor ihm, bis er auf einmal rief: „DA, Mine. Schau, er verändert sich!"

„Die Farben pendeln sich ein, Harry. Kein Grund zur Sorge – da ist kein bisschen Schwarz mit drin. Ist alles sehr hell!", erklärte sie, bevor sie wieder damit begann, die Zeit zu notieren und die Farben der Reihenfolge nach aufzuschreiben, die sich nun immer langsamer abwechselten. Sie schrieb hastig auf das Pergament „kräftiges Orange, Wechsel zu Smaragdgrün, verschmilzt mit strahlendem Gold" und dann hielt sie inne, weil Harry am Ende nur von einer einzigen Farbe umgeben war.

„Boah, echt krass… Harry, du siehst aus, wie ein Goldbarren!", sagte Ron beeindruckt, bevor ihm vor lauter Staunen der Mund offenstand. Hermine notierte, dass man Harrys Gesicht durch das scheinende Gold hindurch schon im Ruhezustand nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„So: Levitation, Harry!", wies sie kurz und knapp an, weil die Zeit davonzulaufen drohte.

Er peilte seine Jacke an und sagte laut und deutlich, während er dazu wutschte und wedelte: „Wingardium Leviosa!"

In dem Moment, als die Jacke sich von der Sessellehne in die Lüfte erhob, hielten sich Ron und Hermine sich plötzlich zeitgleich die Augen zu.

Ängstlich fragte Harry: „Verdammt, was ist los? Redet mit mir!"

Zwischen ihre Finger hindurchblinzelnd erklärte Hermine: „Du bist gerade ziemlich hell geworden, Harry. Ist fast so, als ob man in die Sonne schauen würde."

„Das ist doch gut… oder?", fragte er verschreckt und aufgeregt.

Hermine, die sich noch immer eine Hand vor das Gesicht hielt, schaute auf die Stoppuhr, die eine Minute und vierzehn Sekunden anzeigte, bevor sie antwortete: „Was die ganzen Farben genau zu bedeuten haben, kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber 'hell' ist immer gut, Harry. Kein Grund zur Sorge!"

Nach dem Experiment unterhielten sich die drei noch eine ganze Weile über das Erlebnis, denn besonders Ron und Harry war klar geworden, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen war, was sie eben getestet hatten. Magie sichtbar zu machen war bisher noch niemandem gelungen.

„Und du weißt echt noch nicht, was es mit den Farben auf sich hat? Mann, ich würde zu gern wissen, was meine zu bedeuten haben: Rot, Grün und Violett…", schwärmte Ron.

„Ich werde die Info an deine Mum weitergeben, damit sie bis Weihnachten einen Pullover mit deinen persönlichen Farben stricken kann!", sagte sie trocken. Ohne auf Kommentare zu warten erklärte sie: „Eine Theorie von mir ist, dass die Farben ähnlich zu deuten sind, wie die Farben der Aura eines Menschen – allerdings nicht nach dem Esoterikkram, den man aus der Muggelwelt kennt. Ich werde in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts mal ein wenig lesen gehen!"

„Im Zweifelsfall geh in die Bibliothek!", sagte Ron grinsend, denn den Satz hatte er in der Schule schon mehrmals zu Harry gesagt, wenn er über Hermines Eifer gesprochen hatte.

An Hermine gerichtet sagte Ron: „Sag mal, dein 'Magie-sichtbar-mach-Trank' ist ja geschmacklich nicht zu erkennen und selbst sieht man seine Farben ja auch nicht, wenn man ihn eingenommen hat." Sie nickte, woraufhin er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du das vielleicht für eine blöde Idee hältst, aber du könnest es Snape doch einfach mal irgendwo untermischen. Ich meine, nur um zu sehen, welche Farbe seine Magie hat, wenn er es schon nicht freiwillig testen will. Vielleicht kommt da ja irgendwas Interessantes bei raus?"

„Da muss ich mir aber erst einen Plan ausdenken, wie ich das verwirklichen kann!", erwiderte sie.

Verdutzt fragte Ron nach: „Was denn, Mine? Kein 'Ron, das kann ich doch nicht machen' von dir?"

„Ach, irgendwann muss selbst ich mal zu solchen fragwürdigen Mitteln greifen, sonst kommen wir ja gar nicht mit ihm weiter! Außerdem tut es ihm ja nicht weh. Allerdings ist er ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann. Er ist immer derjenige von uns beiden, der den Tee einschenkt, wenn die Hauselfen es nicht schon gemacht haben!", sagte sie nachdenkend.

Auch Ron grübelte zunächst, aber dann schlug er vor: „Lass es doch Harrys Hauself machen! Er kann Snape ja dein Zeug in den Tee kippen, ohne dass einer von euch beiden überhaupt mitbekommt, dass er da ist! Die Spione von Dumbledore haben wir ja auch nicht bemerkt. Und du wäscht deine Hände in Unschuld!" Von dieser Idee war Hermine wesentlich begeisterter, nur Harry machte sich ein wenig Sorgen.

„Meint ihr nicht, das geht jetzt doch zu weit? Ihm was 'in den Tee tun'? Ich weiß nicht…", sagte er hadernd.

„Komm schon, Harry. Wenn selbst unser Minchen dazu bereit ist, dann brauchst du dir doch keinen Kopf zu machen!", sagte Ron aufmunternd.

„Aber ich mach mir einen Kopf. Und wisst ihr, warum? Weil es MEIN Hauself sein wird, der Severus den Trank untermischt. Wenn Severus dahinter kommt, dann bin ich dran! Ich will nicht, dass wir uns wieder anfeinden wie früher. Ich mag es, wie es jetzt ist, versteht ihr das nicht?", erklärte Harry aufgewühlt.

Hermine tätschelte Harrys Knie, bevor sie sagte: „Du musst gar nichts tun, Harry. Wenn dein Elf es nicht machen soll, dann mach ich es eben, wenn ich denke, der Zeitpunkt wäre günstig. Ich werde aber erst einmal morgen wegen der Farben recherchieren!"

„Hey, ich wüsste sogar jemanden, der dir dabei helfen könnte, Hermine!", sagte Ron schelmisch lächelnd.

„Und wer soll das bitte sein?", wollte sie wissen.

„Na, wer kennt sich denn in Hogwarts am besten mit so etwas aus?", stellte er als Gegenfrage. Als Harry und Hermine beide mit den Schultern zuckten, sagte Ron: „Na, nur eine Person: Professor Trelawney!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie sagte: „Bloß nicht! Da beichte ich lieber Snape, dass ich in der zweiten Klasse die Baumschlagenhaut aus seinen privaten Vorräten geklaut habe als mich diesem Insekt freiwillig zu nähern." Mit Trelawney war Hermine nie richtig klargekommen, aber spätestens ab der dritten Klasse, seit die Professorin ihr gesagt hatte, ihr Herz wäre welk wie das einer alten Jungfer, da hatte Hermine definitiv genug von der Frau.

Ein Blick auf Hermines Armbanduhr, die noch auf dem Tisch lag, zeigte die späte Uhrzeit: zwei Uhr und vierundzwanzig Minuten. Plötzlich seufzte Harry und seine beiden Freunde starrten ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn, Harry? War ein anstrengender Tag oder?", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Ja, die Abwechslung habe ich auch gebraucht, aber bald geht's wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und dann…"

Als er innegehalten hatte, stocherte Ron nach, indem er die letzten Worte wiederholte: „…und dann?"

Wieder seufzte Harry, bevor er fortfuhr: „Und dann werde ich wieder nur an eines denken können."

„Ginny!", sagte Hermine selbstsicher, so dass Harry nur nicken konnte.

Einen Arm um Harry legend erklärte Ron: „Tut mir echt Leid, Mann, aber du kannst nicht zu ihr rein. Nicht einmal mit deinem Tarnumhang."

„Wieso nicht einmal mit dem?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Na ja, weil ein Blutzauber ums Zimmer gelegt worden ist. Nur Weasleys und ihre Verlobten können da rein. Und natürlich die, die Poppy noch in den Zauber einbezogen hat. Das sind, warte mal", sagte Ron überlegend, bevor er fortfuhr, „noch zwei Schwestern und Snape. Der ist wohl ihr Assistent, aber das war er ja schon früher, weil er Tränke für sie zubereitet und in schlimmen Fällen auch helfen kann, Wunden zu heilen."

Schlagartig erinnerte sich Harry an das Duell mit Draco auf der Mädchentoilette und wie Severus damals den Blutfluss des Verletzten gestoppt und die Schnittwunden auf dem blassen Körper mit einem Gegenfluch, der wie ein Lied geklungen hatte, verschlossen hatte. Ja, Severus war definitiv dazu in der Lage, einem Schwerverletzten helfen zu können. Kein Wunder, dass Poppy lieber Severus als ihn ihren Assistenten nennen wollte.

Dieses Mal war es Ron, der seufzte, bevor er noch anfügte: „Ginny hat letztens wieder nach dir gefragt, aber es geht halt nicht."

Betrübt fasste Harry sich an die Stirn und gleich darauf raufte er sich die wirren Haare. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich meine, Ginny ist in Hogwarts. Hogwarts ist sicher! Ich bin Harry Potter und jeder weiß, dass ich ihr nie etwas antun würde. Warum darf ich nicht zu ihr rein?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Hermine hatte sich auf Ginnys Wunsch hin mit diesem Blutzauber auseinandergesetzt und konnte Harry daher erklären: „Ich hab viel drüber gelesen. Es ist ein Gesetz, welches auf jeden Fall eingehalten werden muss. Nicht einmal Arthur als Minister kann da eine Ausnahme für dich machen. Es sind früher zu viele Dinge geschehen. Uralte Familienfehden, Verfluchungen von Neugeborenen… Weißt du, Harry, wenn man die Population der magischen Welt mit der der Muggel vergleicht, dann gibt es sehr, sehr wenige Zauberer und Hexen auf der Welt. Dieses Gesetzt zum Schutz vor Verfluchungen ist uralt und wurde nach der Hexenverfolgung während der Frühen Neuzeit einfach beibehalten."

„Verstehe", sagte Harry, „so was wie mit dem dreizehnten Gast bei Dornröschen und dem Todesfluch mit der Spindel."

Hermine lachte, denn offenbar hatte Harry das Buch, welches sie Snape als Geschenk für ihn empfohlen hatte, bereits auswendig gelernt, so dass sie antwortete: „Ja, genau so! Sind doch nur noch insgesamt neun Wochen, Harry. Dann seht ihr euch wieder!"

„Aber sie fehlt mir jetzt schon!", sagte er schluchzend. Ständig die Nase hochziehend offenbarte er: „Sie fehlt mir morgens in der großen Halle beim Frühstück und sie fehlt mir, wenn ich durch die Gänge laufe. Und wenn wir mit den Schülern was zusammen unternehmen, dann ist sie auch nicht mehr mit dabei."

Er machte sich gar nichts daraus, seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er vermisste es, Ginny täglich zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur im Vorübergehen war. Ihm fehlte ihr Lächeln, wenn sie während des Essens zu ihm hinüber an den Lehrertisch blickte und er sehnte sich nach ihren strahlenden Augen, in denen er versinken wollte.

Sich die Brille von der Nase nehmend und sich die Tränen trocknend sagte er: „Ich habe Voldemort besiegt, Herrgott! Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit für mich geben, sie zumindest einmal sehen zu können." Aufgebend seufzte er und schnäuzte sich die Nase, bevor er sich auf den Weg nachhause wollte.

„Harry? Könntest du Wobbel bitten, die drei Flaschen zurückzubringen? Ich will morgen gleich in die Bibliothek in Hogwarts und ich möchte nicht erst zu Snape, denn der wird mich mit Fragen wegen unseres Experiments löchern und mich stundenlang festnageln!", erklärte Hermine mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Nachdem er seinen Elf gerufen hatte, blickte Wobbel ihn mit großen Augen und hängenden Ohren an, bevor er mit trauriger Stimme, fast so als würde er selbst gleich zu weinen anfangen, fragte: „Oh, Mr. Potter, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, so dass Sie wieder lachen?" Der Elf lächelte demonstrativ, doch Harry war nicht nach Frohsinn zumute.

Nach einem schwermütigen Seufzer erwiderte Harry: „Ach, du kannst mir auch nicht helfen, Wobbel."

„Oh, ich kann viele Dinge tun, Sir. Sie müssen nur fragen und ich kann Ihnen sagen, ob es möglich ist oder nicht, aber bisher war alles möglich!", sagte sein Elf zuversichtlich.

Mit einem Male glitzerten Harrys Augen wieder hoffnungsvoll. Unter den wachen Ohren seiner beiden Freunde fragte Harry: „Ist es möglich, dass du mich in ein Krankenzimmer in Hogwarts bringst, ohne dass jemand davon erfährt?"

„Aber natürlich…"

Wobbel wurde unterbrochen, als Hermine dem Hauself erklärte: „Das ist aber ein Zimmer, das durch einen Blutzauber geschützt ist!"

Ihre Worte klangen so desillusionierend, dass Harry die Hoffnung wieder fallen ließ. Diese wichtige Information hatte Harry ganz vergessen und so ging er davon aus, dass Wobbel den Blutzauber nicht durchbrechen konnte, doch der antwortete unverhofft: „Natürlich kann ich das, Mr. Potter. Es gibt nur ein Zimmer in Hogwarts, das mit einem aktiven Blutzauber geschützt wird. Ich kann ihn überwinden und Sie in das Zimmer bringen, ohne dass der Blutzauber Alarm schlägt!"

Das breite Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht war Wobbel eine sichtbare Freude.

„Um Himmels Willen, Harry. Pass bloß auf! Wenn man dich entdeckt, dann wanderst du für siebzehn Jahre nach Askaban!", sagte Hermine voller Sorge.

„Wieso für siebzehn Jahre?", fragte er erstaunt nach.

Hermine seufzte einmal, bevor sie lediglich sagte: „Damit du dich dem Kind nicht mehr nähern kannst, bis es volljährig ist."

„Oh…", war Harrys einziger Kommentar, doch Wobbel versicherte, dass man ihn nicht entdecken würde, so dass er sich dieser Gefahr stellen wollte, auch wenn Hermine darüber nicht sehr erfreut schien.

Ron war anderer Meinung, denn er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und wünschte viel Glück. „Harry, weck sie aber bitte nicht auf. Es ist nach halb drei nachts!", bat Ron seinen Freund, der daraufhin versicherte, Ginnys Schlaf nicht zu stören, denn er wollte sie einfach nur sehen. „Okay, Harry. Dann viel Spaß und erzählt mir morgen, wie's war. Bis dann und schlaf gut!"

„Ja, gute Nacht, Harry. Vielleicht sehen wir uns morgen, wenn ich in der Bibliothek irgendwas herausbekommen habe?", sagte Hermine zum Abschied. „Ach ja, hier – die Flaschen von Snape!"

Wobbel nahm die Flaschen entgegen und verstaute sie in seiner bis zu den Knien reichender Toga, bevor er zu Harry sagte: „Sir, ich werde Sie an die Hand nehmen müssen!" Der Elf hielt seinem Meister die kleine Hand mit den dünnen, langen Fingern entgegen, die Harry sofort ergriff.

Hinter seinem Bauchnabel spürte Harry ein ähnliches Ziehen, wie bei der Verwendung eines Portschlüssels, nur nicht so unangenehm. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen stand Harry genau an der Stelle des Krankenflügels, an der er noch heute Morgen Einlass in Ginnys Zimmer erfleht hatte. Wobbel hielt ihn noch immer an der Hand und sagte: „Tut mir außerordentlich Leid, Mr. Potter, aber Sie müssen noch einen Moment meine Hand halten!"

„Kein Problem!", sagte Harry leise.

In normaler Lautstärke und stetig grinsend sagte Wobbel: „Sie brauchen nicht flüstern, Mr. Potter. Niemand kann Sie hören oder sehen, solange Sie meine Hand halten. Kommen Sie nun bitte mit mir und haben Sie keine Angst."

Mit Harry an der Hand steuerte der Elf direkt die Tür von Ginnys Krankenzimmer an, doch anstatt sie zu öffnen, ging der Elf einfach durch die Tür hindurch und zog seinen Meister flugs hinterher. Harry hatte gar keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob etwas geschehen könnte, würde er einfach durch eine verschlossene Tür gehen, denn im Nu hatte er sie auch schon hinter sich gelassen und stand plötzlich in Ginnys Zimmer.

Im Krankenzimmer stehend führte Wobbel einige Handgriffe aus, bevor er Harry losließ und flüsternd erklärte: „Jetzt müssen Sie still sein. Sie sind sichtbar und man kann Sie hören, doch nur in diesem Zimmer. Sollte sich die Tür öffnen, werde ich uns wieder unsichtbar machen! Der Blutzauber sieht in Ihnen keine Gefahr. Sie können sich hier frei bewegen, Mr. Potter."

„Danke, Wobbel. Danke!", sagte Harry, bevor er aufblickte.

In dem Einzelzimmer, welches nur durch das spärliche Licht des Mondes erhellt wurde, stand das Bett, in welchem seine Ginny schlief. Vorsichtig ging er, von Wobbel gefolgt, auf das Bett zu – immerwährend ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches einfach nicht verblassen wollte. Neben ihr stehend betrachtete er ihr friedlich wirkendes Gesicht, während sich ihr Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte.

Mit Bedacht kletterte Wobbel auf das Bett hinauf und betrachtete die Schlafende, bevor er flüsternd fragte: „Mr. Potter?" Harry blickte ihn mit einem so seligen Gesichtsausdruck an, dass der Elf für einen Moment wie paralysiert schien, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und ganz leise fragte: „Sir, ist das das Kind, weswegen Sie auf dem Formular angekreuzt hatten 'Kinder im Haushalt vorhanden'?"

Es schien kaum möglich, aber Harrys Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er Wobbel zunickte. Gleich darauf blickte er verzückt zu der schlafenden Ginny hinunter, während Wobbel warm lächelnd den großen Bauch bestaunte, der sich wie eine riesige Melone unter der Decke abzeichnete, und vor lauter Vorfreude bekam der Elf ganz runde Kulleraugen.

Sein Zeitgefühl war völlig verschwunden. Harry stand wie verzaubert an dem Bett, in dem seine Ginny schlief und er betrachtete schmachtend ihr Gesicht, als sie plötzlich den Kopf leicht drehte und sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, den sie ohne Eile wieder entweichen ließ.

Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sie fixierten die von Harry. Sein breites Lächelnd steckte sie auf Anhieb an und so blickten sie sich einen Moment lang strahlend in die Augen, bevor Ginny ihre Hand ausstreckte, die er sofort ergriff.

„Harry", flüsterte sie voller Sehnsucht, „ich wusste, dass du einen Weg finden würdest. Du hast immer einen Weg gefunden!"


	66. Miss Grangers Gespür für Farben

Heute früh, kurz bevor Ron sich auf den Weg zum Training gemacht hatte, war er zwischen Tür und Angel stehen geblieben und hatte vorgeschlagen: „Hermine, vielleicht sollten wir überlegen, uns auch räumlich zu trennen. Na ja, du weißt schon. Falls du mal jemanden mit nachhause bringen möchtest…"

Sie wusste genau, dass ihm dieser Vorschlag viel Mühe bereitet hatte und ihn zu hören schmerzte sie, doch sie hatte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert und entgegnet: „Ja, da hast du Recht, Ron. Ich werde mich langsam mal nach einer Wohnung umsehen. Viel Spaß heute beim Training." Sie verkniff es sich hinzuzufügen „und grüß Angelina von mir." Kaum war er zur Tür raus, brach Hermine in Tränen aus. Sie wusste, dass Ron ihrem Ratschlag, es noch einmal mit Angelina zu probieren, nachgehen würde oder sogar schon nachgegangen war.

Auf ein Frühstück verzichtend packte sie ihre riesige Tasche – mit einer schicken, kleinen Damenhandtasche konnte man sie nicht vergleichen – und stopfte alles hinein, was sie für ihre heutige Recherche benötigen würde. Sie griff auch nach einer Packung Eis: fünfhundert Gramm von dem Schokoladeneis, das sie glücklich machte, wenn sie niedergeschlagen war. Damit es nicht schmolz, versah sie es mit einem Kältezauber, bevor sie es in ihre geräumige Tasche stopfte. Dann trocknete sie ihre Tränen, verließ das gemeinsame Haus und flohte direkt zu Harry.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Harry sie freudestrahlend. Nur murmelnd erwiderte sie seinen Gruß, bevor sich die beiden wie üblich umarmten, doch dieses Mal ließ Hermine nicht ganz so schnell wieder los wie sonst. „Alles okay?", fragte er sie mit einer seltsamen Vorahnung, woraufhin sie nickte, doch ihre schimmernden Augen bestätigten das Gegenteil.

Noch bevor er fragen konnte, erklärte sie: „Ron hat heute früh vorgeschlagen, dass jeder sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen sollte, falls 'ich' vielleicht mal jemanden mit nachhause bringen sollte." Sie seufzte, bevor sie sagte: „Ich glaube eher, dass er mal jemanden mit nachhause bringen möchte und ich denke, ich weiß auch, wer das ist."

„Angelina!", sagte Harry so schnell, dass Hermine ins Stocken geriet. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und gestand ihr: „Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie es längst nochmal mit einem Date versucht haben und es scheint… na ja, geklappt zu haben. Ron wollte nur nie etwas in deiner Gegenwart sagen, Hermine. Er will dir nicht wehtun, weißt du."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als würde sie Schmerz empfinden und ihre Lippen bebten, doch sie gestand sich selbst, dass eine räumliche Trennung unvermeidlich sein würde und es wäre auch völlig normal, wenn beide sich einen anderen Partner suchen würden. Sie schluckte mehrmals, bevor sich ihre Stirn wieder glättete und sie leise sagte: „Ich bin ja gar nicht sauer, dass er schon jemanden gefunden hat. Ich bin nur sauer…"

Er beendete ihren Satz, indem er fragte: „Weil du noch keinen neuen Freund hast?" Er lächelte ihr zu, rieb aufmunternd ihre Schulter und versicherte ihr: „Lass mal, du findest auch noch jemanden. Wir gehen einfach zusammen öfters aus. Nur wir beide! Mit Ginny kann ich momentan ja eh nichts unternehmen und Ron ist… beschäftigt."

Sie stimmte wortlos zu und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Um ihren Kummer und das Thema zu verdrängen, fragte sie neugierig: „Und? Hast du heute Nacht geschafft, was du dir vorgenommen hattest?" Er nickte strahlend und erzählte ihr, wie Wobbel es fertig gebracht hatte, ihn in Ginnys Krankenzimmer zu schmuggeln.

Um sich vor ihrer Arbeit etwas Entspannung zu gönnen, hatte sie zugestimmt, Harry beim Spazierengehen zu begleiten. Beide gingen nach unten in die Kerker, um vor dem Frühstück Severus' Hund abzuholen und gemeinsam auszuführen. Obwohl neben Harry noch jemand anderes anwesend war, öffnete Salazar ohne Murren die Tür. Der Hund kam sofort zu Harry gelaufen und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz, aber er sprang ihn nicht mehr an, wie er es als ganz junger Hund gemacht hatte.

Hermine war bisher im Hintergrund geblieben und hörte lediglich die Stimme ihres Professors ungewohnt warm grüßen: „Ah, guten Morgen, Harry. Treten Sie doch ein. Eine Tasse Kaffee vor dem Spaziergang?" Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, warum der Professor sie nicht einmal so freundlich grüßen könnte, anstatt immer nur distanziert, aber dennoch höflich.

Den Kaffee dankend ablehnend trat er ins Wohnzimmer ein. Auch Hermine ging einen Schritt vor, doch sie blieb genau im Türrahmen stehen, weil sie bisher keine Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, Snapes private Wohnräume zu betreten. Bisher war sie nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Wohnzimmer gewesen und zwar an dem Tag, an dem er sich eine Schussverletzung zugezogen hatte und Harry, Draco und sie seiner Erzählung über diesen Vorfall gelauscht hatten.

Da Harry die Tür nicht wie üblich hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blickte Severus hinüber und bemerkte dort seine zögernde Schülerin. Er war etwas verdutzt, sie hier zu sehen, wo sie doch diese Woche beurlaubt war. Wie üblich grüßte er sie mit seiner formell höflichen Stimme: „Miss Granger, Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen. Treten Sie doch bitte ein." Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn aufsuchen wollte, um über ihr gestriges Experiment zu sprechen, doch sie machte diesbezüglich keinen Anfang und schaute sich stattdessen neugierig in seinem Wohnzimmer um, weshalb er fragte: „Und, Miss Granger? Zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse erhalten?"

Zunächst blickte sie ihn fragend an, bis der Groschen endlich gefallen war und sie eintönig erwiderte: „Oh, ähm, ja. Beziehungsweise nicht wirklich befriedigend, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was die Farben zu bedeuten haben. Deswegen bin ich heute hier. Ich will in die Bibliothek gehen."

Er nickte ihr zu, bevor er nicht ganz ernst vorschlug: „Sie könnten ja Professor Trelawney um Hilfe bitten."

Hier schaltete sich Harry ein, der in Hermines Sinne antwortete: „Oh nein, keine Chance."

Severus brauchte nicht nachzuhaken, warum das so war. Jemand wie Miss Granger, die mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand, konnte mit dem Geschwafel einer Wahrsagerin sicherlich genauso wenig anfangen wie er selbst, so dass er lediglich noch fragte: „Sie haben also Ihre Aufzeichnungen von gestern mit dabei?" Sie nickte, rührte sich jedoch nicht, um ihm ihre Unterlagen zu geben, so dass er nachfragte: „Dürfte ich wohl einen Blick drauf werfen?"

Es missfiel ihm, dass sie genervt seufzte, bevor sie jedoch ihre große Umhängetasche auf einem Sofa abstellte und damit begann, in ihr herumzuwühlen. Sie zog ein langes, glattes Pergament aus einer Mappe heraus, ohne die Mappe selbst aus der Tasche zu nehmen und betrachtete es kurz. Gleich darauf sagte sie: „Ich würde es gern erst überarbeiten, bevor ich es Ihnen zur Ansicht gebe."

Severus fand ihr Verhalten heute etwas eigentümlich. Möglicherweise, so vermutete er, hatte sie etwas vor ihm zu verbergen, so dass er sich ihr bereits näherte zuversichtlich sagte: „Ich möchte nur schnell einen Blick drauf werfen." Wieder seufzte sie und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um sie dafür nicht zu rügen oder sie zumindest auf ihr Verhalten anzusprechen. Ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken hielt sie ihm das Pergament hin, welches er sofort entgegennahm. Er ging zurück zur Couch und setzte sich wieder, bevor er ihre Notizen erblickte und dann stutzte er.

Hinter der Couch und leicht nach vorn gebeugt stand Harry, der über Severus' Schulter blickte und sich mit einem breiten Grinsen an den gestrigen Abend und die Nacht erinnerte; wie Ron ihn zum Beispiel mit dem Kitzelfluch belegt hatte. Als er Rons Zeichnung von Hermine betrachtete, mit den wabernden Blasen drumherum, den Pfeilen und seiner unsauberen Handschrift, da fragte er sich, was Severus jetzt wohl gerade denken mochte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Severus verdattert, als er mit einem schmalen Zeigefinger auf Rons Zeichnung tippte.

Harry begann nun zu lachen, bevor er antwortete: „Na, das ist Hermine… Erkennt man doch an den Haaren oder?" Wieder lachte Harry auf, doch als er kurz zu seiner Freundin hinüberblickte, bemerkte er, dass sie völlig ernst geblieben war; sich sogar über seinen Kommentar zu ärgern schien, weswegen sich seine Freude trübte. Rons Vorschlag von heute früh war ihr sehr aufs Gemüt geschlagen.

Severus räusperte sich und erklärte trocken: „Ich habe Miss Granger anders in Erinnerung. Jedenfalls mit vier Fingern und einem Daumen und nicht mit zwei Fingern und einem… Stumpf."

Es brachte Hermine überhaupt nichts, ihre Tränen hinunterschlucken zu wollen. Zu wissen, dass Ron sich bereits mit einem anderen Mädchen – nein, einer anderen Frau – traf und somit jemanden hatte, der ihn trösten würde, machte sie eifersüchtig, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dieses Gefühl gar keine Berechtigung hatte, in ihr aufzukommen, doch stoppen oder unterdrücken konnte sie es nicht. Sie hatten oft genug über ihre Situation gesprochen und sie war diejenige gewesen, die immer versichert hatte, dass jeder sich nun nach einem anderen Partner umsehen könnte, ohne dem anderen gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Trotzdem war sie neidisch auf Ron, denn sie ging davon aus, dass sie selbst etliche Jahre benötigen würde, um einen Mann zu finden, der zu ihr passen würde.

Wellen von Selbstmitleid kamen in ihr auf und sie drohte, in ihnen zu ertrinken. Wer würde schon einen Bücherwurm mit buschigen Haaren haben wollen? Sie musste sich von ihrem Neid auf Ron ablenken, dachte sie. Das Beste wäre, wenn sie sofort in die Bibliothek gehen würde, um sich in Arbeit zu stürzen, damit sie alles um sich herum vergessen konnte.

„Accio meine Notizen!", sagte Hermine gefühlskalt, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Ihre Notizen befreiten sich aus dem lockeren Griff des Professors und landeten in ihrer freien Hand. Harry und Snape starrten sie sprachlos an, was sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, denn sie vermied es, die beiden direkt anzusehen.

Unachtsam stopfte die sonst so ordentliche Hermine ihre Aufzeichnungen in die Tasche zurück, so dass man deutlich hören konnte, wie das Pergament knitterte. Noch immer hatte sie den beiden Männern nicht einen Blick geschenkt, während sie sich bereits ihre Tasche griff und gleich darauf zur Tür stürmte. Sie drehte den Türknauf, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Die beiden Männer waren so verdattert, dass keiner von ihnen bisher etwas gesagt hatte und Hermine wollte jetzt auch kein Gespräch beginnen, weswegen sie verzweifelt an der Tür rüttelte und den Knauf wie wild drehte. Genervt nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und sagte: „Alohomora!" Der Zauberspruch bewirkte nichts, so dass sie wieder an der Tür rüttelte. Sie war den Tränen nahe, aber es kam auch Wut in ihr auf. Gereizt und einige Oktaven höher forderte sie, während sich derweil ein Hauch Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme niederschlug, den sie nicht verbergen konnte: „Lassen Sie mich raus."

Severus zog seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel und wedelte wortlos damit, so dass sich die Tür, die nur geschlossen, aber nicht verschlossen war, auf der Stelle öffnete. Ungläubig schaute er seiner Schülerin hinterher, die wie von der Tarantel gestochen das Weite suchte.

„Harry?", fragte Severus aufblickend. Sein junger Kollege schaute ihn nur einen kurzen Moment lang verdutzt an, doch dann legte sich plötzlich ein Hauch von Verständnis über Harrys Gesicht, als würde er sehr wohl wissen, weshalb Miss Granger die Flucht ergriffen hatte. „Harry, hab ich irgendwas…?"

Harry unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd und versicherte ihm: „Nein, nein, Sie haben nichts gemacht." Er seufzte genauso, wie Miss Granger vorhin geseufzt hatte, bevor er noch anfügte: „Sie macht im Moment eine schwere Zeit durch. Nehmen Sie es ihr bitte nicht übel, ja? Ich geh ihr am besten mit dem Hund nach."

In Windeseile leinte Harry den Hund an und rannte Hermine hinterher. „Hermine!", rief er ihr nach und er bemerkte, wie sie erst zögerte, dann jedoch ihren schnellen Schritt drosselte, letztendlich stehen blieb und auf ihn wartete. Nachdem er sie erreicht hatte, fragte er: „Ich dachte, wir wollten zusammen spazieren gehen?" Er versuchte, in ihre Augen zu sehen, doch sie schaute zu Boden.

„Nein Harry, ich will nicht. Ich möchte in die Bibliothek gehen!", sagte sie bestimmend.

„Alles klar bei…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise und schluchzend: „Nein, nichts ist klar bei mir. Wie denn auch?"

Harry wollte sie umarmen, doch sie wandte sich ab, so dass er fragte: „Vor was hast du so große Angst, Hermine?"

Leise und wimmernd antwortete sie: „Dass ich alleine bleibe…" Sie schluckte einmal kräftig, bevor sie sich selbst eine Maske aufsetzte und energisch sagte: „Ich gehe jetzt. Ich habe wirklich Lust, in die Bibliothek zu gehen! Drück mir die Daumen, dass ich was herausbekomme. Ich kann immerhin nicht mit einer halbfertigen Theorie an die Öffentlichkeit gehen oder?" Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihr viel Glück zu wünschen, denn sie eilte bereits den Gang entlang und verschwand hinter einer Ecke.

Im Ministerium war Susan mit der Liste fertig, die Arthur angefordert hatte. Alle Überfälle nach Voldemorts Sturz hatte sie kategorisiert. Es gab mehr Opfer, die den Familien von Todessern zugeordnet werden konnten und die hatten ausschließlich durch Magie den Tod gefunden. Die zweite Kategorie lautete „Todesfälle durch Muggelart" und auch hier hatten die Opfer, wenn es auch weniger waren, selten überlebt. Häufig war Brandstiftung die Ursache für den Tod von Reinblütern und Halbblütern gewesen. Kein einziges Opfer, welches durch Feuer umgekommen war, war in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit einem Todesser verwandt oder befreundet.

Diesen Bericht legte Susan dem Minister vor, der sofort alles stehen und liegen ließ, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Nach einer Weile, Susan wartete währenddessen, sagte Arthur schweren Herzens: „Es scheinen tatsächlich zwei verschiedene Gruppen zu sein, die hier ihr Unwesen treiben. Beide versuchen, so gut es geht, ihre Taten unauffällig zu gestalten, bis auf die beiden Attentate, die beide vereitelt werden konnten. Allerdings werden wir Mr. Tyler nicht mehr dazu befragen können, denn der wurde laut Abkommen bereits in die Muggelwelt ausgeliefert. Ich finde einfach keine Zeit, um…"

Arthur verstummte, denn er konnte vor Susan schwerlich zugeben, Severus dazu angehalten zu haben, ohne Genehmigung Legilimentik bei dem Täter einzusetzen. Er würde ihn bald fragen müssen, was er in Tylers Gedanken gesehen hatte, aber die Arbeit im Ministerium häufte sich auf erschreckende Weise. Erst letzte Woche hatte er wieder fünf Angestellten kündigen müssen, weil sie sich Zugriff zu Akten verschafft hatten, die sehr vertraulich waren. Akten, die mit Todessern zu tun hatten. Langsam gingen ihm die Auroren aus, die er den gefeuerten Angestellten auf den Hals hetzen konnte.

Tonks bildete gerade fünf neue Auroren aus. Die einzige Frau stellte Tracey Davis dar. Sie war mit Ron im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen und war damals, trotz ihrer Muggelabstammung, dem Hause Slytherin zugeordnet worden. Kevin Entwhistle hingegen stammte aus Ravenclaw, war ebenfalls mit Ron im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen und war wie Miss Davis muggelstämmig. Arthur legte Wert darauf, dass sich langsam ein Gleichstand von reinblütigen, halbblütigen und muggelstämmigen Mitarbeitern im Ministerium einpendelte. Er hoffte zudem innig, dass die Attentate nicht Überhand nehmen würden, denn ohne Hinweise auf die Täter war er völlig hilflos.

Für die nächsten Stunden wollte Hermine heute niemanden mehr sehen und so war sie überglücklich, als die Bibliothek im vierten Stock zwar für jedermann geöffnet, aber menschenleer war. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, war nicht an ihrem üblichen Platz und da das Pult auch so aufgeräumt und frei von jeglichen Klemmbrettern, Karteikarten und Büchern war, ging Hermine davon aus, dass Madam Pince erst zum ersten September nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

In der riesigen Bibliothek blieb Hermine zunächst stehen und blickte sich bezaubert um, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, wie verzückt sie war, als sie das erste Mal diese Räume des angehäuften Wissens betreten hatte. Einmal tief ein und aus atmend ergötzte sie sich an dem Geruch von altem Pergament, Papier und Leder sowie dem Duft von Holzpolitur und Bohnerwachs. Offenbar hatte Mr. Filch hier ganze Arbeit auf Muggelart geleistet. Der Boden glänzte und wirkte wie neu und die Fenster waren geputzt, so dass die Sonne mit Leichtigkeit in den Raum hineinscheinen konnte, um ihn nicht nur zu erwärmen, sondern ihn auch gemütlich und heimelig zu machen. Hier fühlte sich Hermine richtig wohl!

Es war nie schwer gewesen, einen freien Platz in der Bibliothek zu finden, denn viele Schüler hatten damals nicht den Drang gehabt, sich hier freiwillig aufzuhalten, aber heute hatte sie wirklich freie Platzwahl, was ihr die Entscheidung, einen Ort zu finden, um sich heute für etliche Stunden niederzulassen, schwerer machte als geahnt. Letztendlich wählte sie einen kleineren, länglichen Tisch, der sich direkt an einem Fenster befand und der von zwei Bücherregalen vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass sich heute jemand hierher verirren würde und schon gar nicht hatte sie etwas zu verbergen, aber sollte doch jemand hier auftauchen, würde man sie in dieser versteckten, kleinen Nische nicht sofort bemerken.

Sie ließ sich Zeit, um all ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, durch die Gänge mit den hohen Regalen zu schlendern, um nach Büchern über Farben und Auren Ausschau zu halten, doch sie hielt natürlich stets die Augen nach Büchern offen, die allgemein ihr Interesse wecken könnten. Das einzige, was sie hörte, waren ihre eigenen Schritte und deren Widerhall. Sie bemerkte nicht das fast lautlose Rascheln eines Umhanges, die vorsichtigen Schritte auf dem gebohnerten Boden und auch nicht das stille Atmen einige Regale entfernt.

Aus einer unerklärlichen Motivation heraus war Severus seiner Schülerin gefolgt. Er hatte jahrelange Praxis hinter sich und wusste, wie er selbst in einem so hellen Raum für sie unsichtbar bleiben konnte. Die Bibliothek kannte er in- und auswendig, denn schon als Schüler hatte er hier seine meiste Freizeit verbracht. Hier hatte er Ruhe vor Übergriffen gehabt, denn bis auf Lupin hatten die Rumtreiber diesen Ort so gut es ging gemieden. Severus folgte ihr nicht nur mit den Augen, als Miss Granger, wie hätte es anders kommen sollen, die Regale über Wahrsagen, Hellsehen und fachverwandte Themen beäugte. Er hörte, wie sie leise die Buchtitel vorlas und nur, wenn sie sich unter einem Titel nichts vorstellen konnte, griff sie nach dem Werk und blätterte darin herum, bevor sie es weglegte oder es sich unter den Arm klemmte.

Mit fünf dicken Wälzern, die sie kaum noch tragen konnte, ging sie an ihren Platz zurück und Severus folgte ihr lautlos. Sie hatte sich bereits gesetzt und das erste Buch aufgeschlagen, als er sich ihr von hinten näherte. Mit dem Zeigefinger als Lesehilfe überflog sie zunächst die Inhaltsangabe, bevor sie sich Kapitel und deren Seiten notierte, die sie für vielversprechend hielt und wie er selbst es früher immer bei seinen Recherchen gehandhabt hatte. Dann begann sie damit, die Kapitel, die ihres Erachtens Antworten auf ihre Fragen beinhalten könnten, zu lesen, während er – nur durch ein Bücherregal von ihr getrennt – direkt hinter ihr stand und ihre buschigen Haare betrachtete.

Er erschrak, als er plötzlich völlig überraschend ihre Stimme vernahm, doch er gab trotzdem keinen Laut von sich, während er sie herablassend murmeln hörte: „Zwei Finger und einen Stumpf…" Gleich darauf schnaubte sie verachtend, bevor sie wütend nach dem zerknitterten Pergament in ihrer Tasche fischte, welches sie vorhin seinen Händen entrissen hatte. Sie glättete die Falten mit der flachen Hand, hielt es sich danach vor die Nase und betrachtete es, bevor sie es noch viel wütender wieder auf den Tisch knallte.

Severus überlegte, ob er vorhin mit seinem Kommentar bei Miss Granger in Ungnade gefallen sein könnte, doch Harry hatte ihm versichert, dass er nichts getan hatte. Was war es nochmal gewesen, was Harry vorhin gesagt hatte? Miss Granger würde eine „schwere Zeit" durchmachen, zitierte Severus seinen jungen Kollegen in Gedanken. Die Frage war nur, weshalb das so war. Wieder murmelte sie vor sich hin: „Es gibt mehr an mir als nur buschige Haare. Ich hab auch noch andere Merkmale, verdammt!" Dann seufzte sie, bevor sie sich wieder dem Buch widmete.

Er blieb eine ganze Weile ungesehen hinter seiner Schülerin stehen, denn er hoffte, noch länger ihren Selbstgesprächen lauschen zu können. Ihre Stimme hatte für ihn schon lange etwas Vertrautes. Während seiner Tage als Spion war er zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass besonders Menschen, die unter Stress litten, sich zu Selbstgesprächen hinreißen ließen. Wenn sie sich allein dachten, redeten sie mit sich selbst über alles Mögliche, was sie belastete. Peter Pettigrew war zum Beispiel so ein Schwätzer gewesen, der oftmals alten Zeiten nachgetrauert hatte, aber meist nur in Selbstmitleid versunken war. Lucius hingegen hatte häufig leise geflucht, wenn er sich allein glaubte, aber selbst daraus hatte Severus immer einige Informationen entnehmen können. Äußerst schaurig war es immer gewesen, Bellatrix zu belauschen. Es war eine wunderliche Angewohnheit von ihr gewesen, mit gedämpfter Stimme vor sich herzusingen: gewalttätige Texte zu sanften Melodien, die einem Schlaflied für Kinder ähnelten. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand hatte sich vor langer, langer Zeit längst verabschiedet. Wenn es mit der Zeit auch immer schwerer geworden war, den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords heimlich zu folgen und sich derweil stets still und unsichtbar zu verhalten, damit sie sich weiterhin allein glauben konnten, so war es doch eine notwendige Aufgabe gewesen, denn in Selbstgesprächen waren die Menschen immer ehrlich.

Als Miss Granger etwas aus ihrer Tasche kramte, beobachtete Severus sie wieder aufmerksamer. Er musste ein Buch des Regals, welches ihn von ihr trennte, leicht zur Seite kippen, damit er sehen konnte, was sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Es war eine rundliche Packung, die sie öffnete, bevor sie noch eine Folie entfernte. Nach etlichen Minuten, in denen sie diese Packung nicht mehr angerührt hatte, zog sie auch noch einen großen Löffel aus ihrer Tasche und begann damit, in der Bibliothek… zu essen? Severus stutzte. Miss Granger müsste es eigentlich besser wissen, dachte er. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Madam Pince „ihre" Bücher wie eigene Kinder hütete. Sollte Miss Granger auch nur ein wenig Eiscreme an dem Finger haben, mit dem sie eine Seite umzublättern gedachte, würde das Buch wild um sich schlagen oder laut kreischen. Die Schutzzauber der Bibliothekarin würden die Bücher schon vor Verschmutzung zu schützen wissen.

Miss Granger blätterte, las und notierte sich etwas, bis sie die fast leere Eispackung, die sie nebenbei verschlungen hatte, in die Hand nahm und sich zurücklehnte, um gewissenhaft das letzte bisschen süße Köstlichkeit herauszukratzen. Mit einem Male schrie Miss Granger auf und sagte: „WAS? 1285 Kalorien? Oh mein Gott..."

Es folgte ein amerikanisches Schimpfwort mit dem Buchstaben „f" beginnend, von welchem er nie gedacht hätte, es jemals aus Miss Grangers Mund zu hören. Aber Severus hätte auch nie von Miss Granger geglaubt, dass eine Kilokalorienangabe sie so aus dem Häuschen bringen könnte, denn normalerweise war sie anders als die Frauen, die er sonst noch kannte.

Severus erinnerte sich daran, wie selbst Miss Bones während der Preisverleihung mit Draco indirekt über Gewichtsprobleme gesprochen hatte, denn sie hatte zu ihm gesagt „Sie machen einen neidisch! Andere müssten tagelang hungern, um wieder auf ihr Gewicht zu kommen." Doch Miss Granger hatte sich nie darum geschert, wie kalorienhaltig eine Mahlzeit gewesen war. Sie trug auch nie Kleider oder Röcke, sondern immer nur Hosen und Shirts, höchstens mal eine schicke Bluse. Offensichtlich hatte sie erkannt, dass ein wehender Rock nicht die passende Garderobe für eine Umgebung war, wo mit kleinen Fläschchen und Ampullen und mit feinen Zutaten hantiert wurde, die leicht vom Tisch gefegt werden könnten. Er selbst trug nie seinen wehenden Umhang, wenn er arbeitete.

Hermine las und las und immer wieder notierte sie sich etwas. Nur einmal glaubte sie, den Duft von Bitterem Beifuß zu vernehmen, den man für die Herstellung des „Tranks der lebenden Toten" verwendete, doch vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Sie hatte bisher Erklärungen für Rons Farben notiert. In allen Büchern, ob sie nun die Aura eines Menschen behandelten oder über irgendwelche geistigen Kräfte berichtete, wurden die Farben mit den gleichen Eigenschaften verknüpft.

Während sie in ihr Notizbuch schrieb, murmelte sie vor sich her: „Kräftiges Rot: viel Energie, große Veranlagung für sportliche Aktivität. Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht? Rot vermischt mit Grün: Aufrichtigkeit, Unvoreingenommenheit. Helles Violet…" Sie nahm das Buch nochmals genauer unter die Lupe und las laut vor: „Helles Violet zeugt von hoher Opferbereitschaft, großem Edelmut und Selbstlosigkeit und ist nur bei hoch entwickelten Seelen zu finden." Sie stutzte einen Moment und sagte danach zu sich selbst: „Das gefällt mir schon mal! Ich habe wirklich viel mit Ron gemein… ich hatte ja auch den violettfarbenen Schein um mich herum." Das Gelesene notierte sie sich, bevor sie sich auf ihre Farben stürzen wollte, doch da hielt sie plötzlich inne. Sie dachte eine ganze Weile lang nach, bevor sie die Feder weglegte und aufstand, um nochmals durch die Regale zu gehen.

Severus folgte ihr so gut es ging. Es musste ein bestimmtes Buch gewesen sein, welches vorhin beim Stöbern offensichtlich Miss Grangers Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Sie hatte es wiedergefunden und zog es aus dem Regal heraus, aber sie ging nicht zurück an ihren Tisch, sondern blätterte und las im Stehen darin. Severus bedauerte es, nicht näher an sie herantreten zu können, denn sie stand mitten auf dem Gang und er konnte nicht auf sie zugehen, ohne dass sie es bemerken würde. So beobachtete er sie eine ganze Weile aus der Ferne, ohne ihre gemurmelten Worten hören zu können, doch eines versuchte er sich zu merken: den Standort des Buches, welches sie nach einer Stunde, in der sie darin im Stehen gelesen hatte, wieder zurückstellte. Später wollte er nachsehen, welches Buch es gewesen war, das seine Schülerin so sehr gefesselt hatte, dass sie es an Ort und Stelle verschlungen hatte.

Während Miss Granger wieder ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, suchte Severus ungesehen das Weite.


	67. Mädchen weich vom Wege nicht

Mitten in der Nacht ließ Harry sich erneut von Wobbel in Ginnys Krankenzimmer bringen, um sie im Schlaf zu beobachten, doch sie erwachte recht schnell, fast so als würde sie seine Anwesenheit spüren. Leise stellte er einen Besucherstuhl an das Bett heran, bevor er sich setzte, ihre Hand ergriff und sie bis über beide Ohren anstrahlte.

„Wenn du keine Ohren hättest, Harry, würde dein Lächeln einmal rundherum um deine Kopf reichen!", flüsterte sie schelmisch grinsend. Gleich darauf verschwand ihr Lächeln und sie sagte: „Aber nicht, dass du erwischt wirst!" Sie klang besorgt, doch Harry lächelte sie nur verträumt an.

„Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Da passt Wobbel schon auf mich auf, nicht wahr?", fragte er seinen Elf, der daraufhin mit großen Augen und noch größerem Lächeln nickte, bevor er wieder Ginnys dicken Bauch bewunderte und sich daran erinnerte, was er alles während seiner Ausbildung als Hauself in dem Fach „Kinderbetreuung" erlernt hatte. Er konnte gar nicht abwarten, sein Können in die Praxis umzusetzen.

Einen Moment schien Ginny betrübt, doch Harry musste gar nicht nachfragen, weil sie von sich aus sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, dass alles so gekommen ist, Harry. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass das passiert, aber im Nachhinein…"

„Nein", unterbrach Harry, „das muss dir gar nicht Leid tun. Es ist doch alles ganz wunderbar, wie es ist oder nicht?"

Sie fasste sich an den Bauch, bevor sie Harry tief in die Augen blickte. Den Kummer, den er in ihnen ausmachen konnte, küsste er einfach weg. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich darum sorgte, das Kind von einem anderen Mann zu bekommen, denn das war ihm völlig egal. Es war ihr Kind und er war mit Ginny zusammen, also würde er sich auch um das Kind kümmern und zwar ohne Wenn und Aber.

Wobbel blickte Ginny verzückt an, bevor er leise, aber fröhlich sagte: „Oh, wie sehr ich mich auf das Baby freue!"

Ginny schaute Harry etwas verdutzt an, der daraufhin erklärte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen: „Na ja, wo ich das Formular ausgefüllt habe, um einen Hauself zu beantragen, da habe ich wohl angekreuzt, dass Kinder im Haushalt vorhanden wären…"

Jetzt lächelte Ginny, obwohl sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, aber es waren Freudentränen, die über ihre rosigen Wangen kullerten, bevor sie sagte: „Ach Harry, komm her…" Sie riss ihn an sich, so dass er beinahe auf sie fiel, doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig mit beiden Händen neben ihrem Kopf abstützen.

Nachdem sie ihm mit beiden Händen durch die eh schon wirren Haare gefahren war, sagte sie gerührt: „Wobbel wird mir eine große Erleichterung sein!" Als sie den Elf betrachtete, der noch immer voller Vorfreude auf ihren Bauch blickte und sich offenbar schon in Gedanken ausmalte, welch lebensfrohe Arbeit auf ihn zukommen würde, fragte sie: „Wobbel? Hast du schon Erfahrung mit Kindern?"

Wobbel machte große Augen, vergaß alles um sich herum und zählte stolz auf: „Ich bin in allem ausgebildet, Miss Weasley. Ich kann Wickeln und Füttern, kleine Babys behutsam waschen und anziehen, mit ihnen spielen oder sie in den Schlaf wiegen, an die frische Luft gehen, für sie singen", er nickte kräftig, „Krankheiten von ihnen fern halten, ihnen beibringen, aufs Töpfchen zu gehen…"

„Halt, halt, das reicht. Wie ich sehe, kennst du dich wirklich gut aus!", sagte Ginny lachend.

Niemand, nicht einmal Wobbel, weil er so aufgeregt erklärte und erzählte, was man ihm in Sachen Kinderpflege alles beigebracht hatte, bemerkte den schwarzen Schatten, der an der offenen Tür zu Ginnys Krankenzimmer lungerte und sie nach einem kurzen Moment leise wieder schloss.

Am Morgen besuchte Hermine für ein paar Minuten wieder Harry, bevor der zu Snape ging und sie selbst sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek in den vierten Stock machte. Womit Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sie hier ihren Professor antreffen würde und zwar in einem Gang der Abteilung „Wahrsagen", den sie gestern auch schon aufgesucht hatte.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Harry holt gerade ihren Hund. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wären immer da, wenn er kommt."

Professor Snape schob mit einem schmalen Finger ein Buch ins Regal zurück, bevor er, während sein Blick weiterhin über die Buchtitel schweifte, mit langsam fließender Stimme sagte: „Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Hat Harry Ihnen nie gesagt, dass er freien Zutritt zu meinen Räumen hat? Er hat den Hund schon häufiger während meiner Abwesenheit abgeholt." Erst jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um, aber er bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Mit ihrer vollen Tasche über die Schulter geworfen näherte sie sich ihm, bevor sie etwas skeptisch fragte: „Wollten Sie etwas von mir oder sind Sie nur durch Zufall hier?"

Ihre Frage beantwortete er nicht direkt, indem er sich erkundigte: „Geht es mit Ihrer Recherche voran?" Sie nickte lediglich, gab ihm aber keinerlei Information, was ihn veranlasste zu sagen: „Gut, dann werde ich Sie nicht länger stören. Miss Weasley dürfte in zwei, drei Tagen entbinden und ich werde Madam Pomfrey bis dahin noch zur Hand gehen. Sie finden mich im Krankenflügel, falls Sie mich suchen sollten." Er nickte ihr reserviert zu und ließ sie allein.

Hermine schaute ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, selbst als sie ihn gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Weswegen sollte sie ihn suchen wollen? Von diesem merkwürdigen Zusammentreffen ließ sie sich jedoch nicht weiter irritieren. Wie gestern machte sie es sich auch heute wieder am Fenster bequem, holte sich die fünf Bücher und blätterte darin herum, las laut oder führte Selbstgespräche.

Wie schon am Vortag hatte sich Severus erneut angeschlichen, um seine Schülerin zu beobachten. Gestern erst hatte er sich selbst nach einem Grund für sein Verhalten gefragt, aber er hatte keinen gefunden, der erklären würde, warum er seine Zeit damit verbrachte, Miss Granger zu observieren. Zum Glück benötigte Poppy seine Hilfe kaum noch, weswegen er auch keinen weiteren Pflichten nachkommen musste. Er war lediglich noch für den Vorrat vom „Trank der lebenden Toten" verantwortlich, den er für das neue Schuljahr etwas aufstocken sollte, weil Poppy nicht dazu gekommen war. Diesen Trank braute er seit Tagen jeden Morgen und jeden Abend, so dass bereits sein privater Vorrat an Bitterem Beifuß zur Neige gegangen war. So stand er jetzt wieder hier an der gleichen Stelle hinter dem Bücherregal wie gestern schon und betrachtete ihre buschige Mähne von hinten.

Nachdem sie auch wegen ihrer Farben alle fünf Bücher durchgeblättert hatte, wiederholte sie laut für sich: „Kräftiges Orange: Zuverlässigkeit, Loyalität, Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Hey, das hätte Snape mal wissen müssen, BEVOR er in meinen Kopf eingedrungen ist!"

Sie seufzte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr sie sich in diesem Moment vor Snape gefürchtet hatte, aber sie schüttelte den Gedanken schnell wieder von sich ab und widmete sich ihrer Recherche.

„Was gibt's noch für Orange? 'Immerwährende Ausführung und Anwendung des Guten' – klingt doch mal gar nicht so schlecht! 'Guter Wille' – ja, den hab ich! Orange gefällt mir schon mal sehr gut!", sagte Hermine lächelnd zu sich selbst.

Wenn sie von anderen Menschen schon keine Bestätigung ihrer Person erhielt, dann gab es immer noch die Bücher. Sie nahm sich das Pergament mit ihren Aufzeichnungen, auf welchem Ron sie als Strichmännchen verewigt hatte und las die Farben, die er zu den schiefen Pfeilen geschrieben hatte.

„So, mal sehen: 'Gelb und Braun oder Goldbraun'. Das hättest du aber besser beobachten müssen, Ron!", schalt sie ihren Freund in Abwesenheit. Seinen Notizen entnahm sie, dass er selbst sich für die Farbe „Goldbraun" entschieden hatte, weil es dick unterstrichen war. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran, dass Harry während des Experiments „Goldbraun" gesagt hatte, so dass sie nur nach dieser Farbe suchte und fündig wurde. „'Goldbraun: steht für Arbeitsfreude, Strebsamkeit und Ordnung, außerdem für Lebhaftigkeit.' Ja, da sehe ich mich auch drin!", murmelte Hermine stolz.

Severus hatte all ihr Gemurmel sehr gut verstehen können und innerlich stimmte er den Bedeutungen ihrer Farben zu. Beim ersten Test hatte er ihre magischen Farben bereits bewundern können. Damals lag es ihm auf der Zunge, aber er hatte es sich verkniffen zu sagen, dass sie wie eine Honigbiene aussehen würde, obwohl das die erste Assoziation gewesen war, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Er hatte jedoch befürchtet, sie könnte sich beleidigt fühlen, weswegen er den Kommentar unterlassen hatte.

Nachdem Miss Granger nach zwei Stunden die fünf Bücher an ihren Platz zurückgebracht hatte, kam sie mit einem einzelnen Buch zurück, doch Severus konnte leider den Titel nicht erkennen, doch er erkannte, dass es dasselbe Buch war, welches sie gestern stehend im Gang gelesen hatte. Vorhin hatte er es in den Regalen nicht ausfindig machen können, als er nach diesem bestimmten Buch gesucht hatte.

Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie still darin las, anstatt laut mit sich zu reden. Er mochte ihre Stimme und hatte sich daher nie drüber beschwert, wenn sie von ihren ganzen Reisen berichtet hatte und den vielen Erfahrungen, die sie währenddessen hatte sammeln können. Doch jetzt sagte sie keinen Mucks und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf ihren Kopf zu starren.

'Buschige Haare', wiederholte er in Gedanken. Sie selbst hatte sie „buschig" genannt und schien sich daran zu stören, doch er konnte nichts an ihren braunen Haaren aussetzen. Sie waren voll und lang. 'Würde man sie glätten', dachte Severus, 'würden sie sicherlich bis zum Gesäß reichen.'

Sie langte in ihre Tasche und zog abermals etwas zum Essen heraus, doch dieses Mal war es eine Tüte. Durch das Regal hindurch erkannte Severus, dass es sich um mit Schokolade überzogene Mandelsplitter handelte. Sie war wohl eine kleine Naschkatze, dachte er. Bisher war es ihm nie aufgefallen, dass sie sich gern an Süßem gütlich tat, aber es lag auf der Hand, dass ihr momentan danach war.

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie an seinem Denkarium hatte stehen sehen und wie er sie beschuldigt hatte. Dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt die Wahrheit hätte sagen können, war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, denn kaum jemand in seinem Leben war ihm gegenüber jemals ehrlich und aufrichtig gewesen. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, warum er sie überhaupt beschuldigt hatte, sich an seinen Erinnerungen vergehen zu wollen. Sicherlich war sie neugierig – immerhin hatte sie den Schutzzauber seines Schrankes durchbrochen –, aber warum sollte sie etwas über ihn herausfinden wollen? Er war doch keines ihrer Projekte, für welches sie recherchieren musste. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nur überreagiert, wie Harry es später in einer ruhigen Minute laut vermutet hatte. Bis heute war es ihm ein Rätsel, dass sie sich trotz dieses Vorfalls weiterhin seine Schülerin nennen wollte, doch er war froh darüber, dass sie seine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte, auch wenn er selbst der Meinung war, dass es mehr als nur eine verbale Entschuldigung benötigt hätte, diesen Vorfall wiedergutzumachen.

Per Zauber ließ Miss Granger das Buch zurück ins Bücherregal schweben und leider konnte er immer noch nicht lesen, wie der Titel des Buches lautete, in welchem sie eben zwei Stunden fast bewegungslos gelesen hatte. Während sie noch ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, verschwand Severus heimlich und ungesehen aus der Bibliothek.

Hermine besuchte noch vor dem Abendessen Harry und fragte ungeniert: „Hast du heute Abend Zeit?"

„Ähm, ja. Ich wollte eigentlich zu Remus, wegen seiner Tagebücher, aber er hat leider abgesagt. Warum?", fragte er etwas skeptisch zurück.

„Na ja, du hattest ja gestern vorgeschlagen, dass wir beide zusammen mal unter die Leute gehen könnten. Ich würde gern, dass du mich heute Abend begleitest", erklärte seine Freundin.

Er bekam schon Muffensausen allein bei dem Gedanken, dass fremde Menschen ihn um Autogramme bitten würden oder junge Mädchen und reife Frauen sich ihm an den Hals schmeißen könnten, doch trotzdem sagte er nicht sofort ab, sondern fragte zunächst: „Wohin soll es denn gehen?"

Hermine druckste nicht herum, sondern erklärte offen: „Das ist ein Informationsabend von der 'Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetztes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen' und ich darf eine Begleitung mitbringen. Werden nicht viele da sein, falls du dir darüber Sorgen machst."

Grübelnd murmelte Harry: „Das sagt mir irgendwas…" Hatte er von denen nicht mal einen Bittbrief erhalten?

„Ja, sicher sagen dir die was. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die dir auch mal eine Eule geschickt haben. Ich hab schon Remus gefragt, ob er mitkommen möchte, aber er hat heute auch leider keine Zeit für mich. Er versucht aber noch nachzukommen. Hat er versprochen!", sagte Hermine, die innig hoffte, dort nicht allein aufschlagen zu müssen.

Harry seufzte einmal, bevor er zögerlich zusagte, aber gleich noch seine Bedenken äußerte, indem er sagte: „Ja, ich komme mit, aber wenn mir das zu viel werden sollte, dann sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich wieder gehen möchte."

„Schon gut, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du mitkommst. Alleine möchte ich da wirklich nicht hin…", sagte sie innehaltend.

„Wieso? Gibt es da irgendwas, von dem ich wissen sollte?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Hermine zuckte einmal gelangweilt mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Da kommen natürlich auch Tierwesen und andere Geschöpfe. Weißt schon: Werwölfe, Vampire, Mischlingskinder von Riesen oder Kobolden, aber natürlich nicht nur. Es kommen auch Leute, die die Sache einfach nur finanziell unterstützen, wie ich halt, aber trotzdem – allein würde ich da nicht hin wollen!"

Es blieb ihm keine Zeit, sich großartig Gedanken über den kommenden Abend machen zu können, denn Hermine wollte sofort mit ihm los. Zum Glück war er mit dem Hund heute schon zum letzten Mal draußen gewesen, so dass Harry zustimmte. Er kleidete sich etwas schicker, aber nicht zu elegant, um nicht ins Auge zu fallen. Sie entschlossen sich, den Ort per Apparation aufzusuchen, so dass sie über das Gelände von Hogwarts bis hin vor die Tore liefen. Während sie bereits die Eingangspforten sehen konnten, fiel beiden eine dunkle Gestalt auf, die etliche Meter vor ihnen ebenfalls zu den Toren ging und bald darauf nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Sag mal, hast du erkennen können, wer das war?", fragte Harry seine Freundin.

Sie blickte nochmals genauer hin, aber da die Sonne schon etwas untergegangen war und die Umgebung um die Tore herum bereits in Schatten gehüllt war, sagte sie aus Spaß: „Also, bei schwarzen Gestalten muss ich immer unweigerlich an Snape denken. Ist komisch oder?" Sie lachte auf, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer das war."

Nachdem sie das Portal passiert hatten, nahm Hermine ihn an die Hand und übernahm die Apparation, weil sie genau wusste, wo das Treffen dieser Initiative stattfinden würde. Als Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, wäre er beinahe hingefallen, denn der Weg, auf dem sie gelandet waren, war leicht abschüssig und mit Kieselsteinen bedeckt. Rings ums die beiden herum eröffnete sich ihnen ein dichter, dunkler Wald.

„Hier lang!", sagte Hermine und sie nahm Harry an die Hand. Mit ihm im Schlepptau machte sie sich auf den Weg. Nach nur wenigen Minuten lichtete sich der Wald und Harry blickte auf ein finster aussehendes Schloss, welches einzig über eine Brücke zu erreichen war.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?", fragte er etwas verdattert. Das Schloss wirkte nicht sehr einladend und schien einem Gruselfilm entsprungen.

„Harry, glaubst du etwa, die können sich für ihre Versammlung das Convention-Center eines Hotels mieten? Die würde man achtkantig rausschmeißen, sobald die ersten Halbriesen da auftauchen würden!", erklärte Hermine.

Die Schlossbrücke hatten die beiden hinter sich gelassen, während sie sich bereits der riesigen, hölzernen, eisenbeschlagenen Tür näherten, die sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete, um beide Gäste einzulassen. Im Eingangsbereich befand sich jedoch niemand, der ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte, was Hermine zu erklären versuchte: „Hier kommt wahrscheinlich sonst eh keiner her. Wird eine Art Zauber sein, der die Tür jedem öffnet, der sich ihr nähert, aber ich bin sicher, der Gastgeber wurde über unser Kommen informiert!"

Harry blickte sich ein wenig in der Halle um, die spärlich durch Gaslicht an den Wänden erleuchtet war. Auf gruselige Art und Weise war es hier wohnlich, zumindest was das Gebäude an sich betraf. Wände und Boden waren in dunklen Rottönen gehalten und in der Eingangshalle stand ein kleines, elegantes Tischchen mit einem frischen Blumengesteck als Dekoration darauf. Furchteinflößend waren jedoch die Portraits, die dicht an dicht an den Wänden aufgehängt worden waren. Sie zeigten düstere Gestalten, die der Maler verzerrt und fast schon karikaturistisch dargestellt hatte, mit entweder zu rundem Kopf, zu großem Mund oder zu eckigem Kiefer. Eines zeigte einen Scharfrichter mit Kapuze und Axt, ein anderes eine alte, dürre, heimtückisch dreinschauende Frau mit weißen, hochgesteckten Haaren, langem Kinn und einer schwarzen Katze auf dem Buckel. Neben ihr auf dem Tischchen standen etliche Flaschen mit Totenköpfen auf den Etiketten, was sie für den Betrachter als Giftmischerin entlarvte. Aber das Gruseligste an allem war, dass auch diese skurril dargestellten Portraits am Leben waren!

Bevor sich Harry in den böse funkelnden Augen der Giftmischerin verlieren konnte, wurden Hermine und er von einer großen, schlanken Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang abgelenkt, die sich ihnen näherte. Mit einer besonnenen Stimme, wie Harry sie auch von Severus kannte, sagte der jung aussehende, attraktive Mann: „Guten Abend, meine Dame", er nahm Hermines Hand und küsste sie, bevor er sich Harry mit einer leichten Verbeugung zuwandte, „mein Herr, ich begrüße Sie beide herzlich zu unserer Versammlung."

Noch immer hielt der Gastgeber Hermines Hand in seiner, was Harry ein wenig suspekt vorkam, denn sie schien sich davon nicht stören zu lassen. Im Gegenteil: sie schien geradezu verzaubert zu sein. Harry umfasste Hermine an ihrer Taille, so dass dem Gastgeber deutlich werden sollte, dass er die Finger von ihr zu lassen hatte und tatsächlich ließ er endlich von Hermine ab, die ihn noch immer verzückt anlächelte. „Ich bin Sir Castus Caedes, aber Sie können mich ruhig mit Mister anreden. So viel Wert lege ich nicht auf meinen niedrigen Adelsstand", sagte Mr. Caedes mit warmer, leiser Stimme.

'Was für ein Angeber', dachte Harry. Wenn der Typ schon keinen Wert auf seinen Stammbaum legte, hätte er seine adlige Abstammung auch gar nicht erwähnen brauchen, aber es war für Harry eindeutig, dass der Gastgeber nur Hermine imponieren wollte und die fiel voll drauf rein, so wie sie ihn mit ihren brauen Augen anhimmelte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie Hermine damals in der zweiten Klasse Feuer und Flamme für Lockhart gewesen war, denn den hatte sie ganz genauso verträumt angeschmachtet.

„Folgen Sie mir doch bitte, Miss… ähm?", fragte Mr. Caedes.

„Miss Granger!", sagte Hermine leicht errötend, aber breit lächelnd.

Es war für Harry tatsächlich mal etwas Neues, als „der Harry Potter" so völlig links liegengelassen zu werden, denn Mr. Caedes hatte ihn nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt und gerade das fand Harry einfach nur unhöflich. Bevor Mr. Caedes mit seinen geraden, strahlend weißen Zähnen und seinen schwarzen, vollen Haaren, dem zuckersüßen Lächeln und den dunklen Augen sich über Hermine hermachen konnte, nahm Harry ihren Arm und schlang ihn um den seinen.

Sofort verblasste das Lächeln von Mr. Caedes, denn er hatte die Botschaft verstanden. Er warf Harry für einen kurzen Moment einen drohenden Blick zu, bevor er nun weniger enthusiastisch sagte: „Folgen Sie mir bitte, hier entlang!"

Mr. Caedes führte sie in einen großen Saal, in dem schon Stimmengewirr zu vernehmen war, und das Erste, was ihnen unter der Gästeschar sofort ins Auge fiel, waren insgesamt fünf Halbriesen. An Hermine gewandt sagte Harry: „Sag mal, ist das da hinten Hagrid? Zusammen mit Olympe?" Schmachtend blickte Hermine noch Mr. Caedes hinterher, der sich bereits von ihnen entfernt hatte, bevor sie Harry anschaute und dann seinem Blick folgte.

„Ach du meine Güte, ja! Du hast Recht!", sagte sie freudestrahlend. Gleich darauf stieß sie Harry mit dem Ellenbogen an, nickte mit ihrem Kopf in eine Richtung und sagte gleich darauf: „Da ist Professor Flitwick, siehst du?" In der Schule hatte man nie offen drüber gesprochen, aber jeder Schüler schien zu wissen, dass einige von Professor Flitwicks Ahnen Kobolde gewesen sein mussten.

„Oh Gott…", sagte Harry verstummend, denn schon kam jemand auf ihn zu, den er am heutigen Abend ganz bestimmt nicht treffen wollte – Horace Slughorn.

„Harry, mein lieber Freund!", sagte der kleine, rundliche Mann recht laut, bevor er Harry an sich drückte, als wären sie die dicksten Freunde. „Was für eine Freude, Sie hier zu treffen! Harry, ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen. Kommen Sie! Kommen Sie mit mir!", waren Slughorns letzte Worte, bevor er Harry entführte und Hermine unbeachtet stehen ließ.

Sie warf Harry noch einen mitleidigen Blick hinterher, während er von dem dicken Ex-Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu einer Gruppe von Gästen geführt wurde und wie ein Schmuckstück den gaffenden Augen präsentiert wurde. Der ganze Saal hatte durch die laute und innige Begrüßung mitbekommen, dass „der Harry Potter" anwesend war. Offensichtlich war Hermine zur Befriedigung von Slughorns Profilierungssucht nicht geeignet, aber sie blieb nicht lange allein. Von hinten hauchte ihr jemand ins Ohr: „Oh, arme Miss Granger…" Als sie sich erschrocken umdrehte, wurde alsbald ihre Hand ergriffen und geküsst.

„Oh, Mr. Caedes, ich…"

Er unterbrach Hermine und bot an: „Nennen Sie mich doch Castus. Ich möchte meinen Vornamen gern aus ihrem Mund hören!", schmeichelte er ihr, während er ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte über das Gesicht kriechen musste, als sie leise seinen Vornamen hauchte und er sie dabei ganz verträumt anlächelte.

„Ja, is' das nicht uns're Hermine?", sagte Hagrid vor Freude strahlend. Kurzerhand hatte er Mr. Caedes unabsichtlich mit seinem massigen Körper abgedrängt, um Hermine herzlich zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Hagrid! Hallo Olympe, lange nicht gesehen!", sagte Hermine freundlich, bevor sie der Halbriesin die Hand gab und darauf hoffte, sie in einem Stück und ohne Quetschungen wiederzubekommen. Nachdem sie die beiden begrüßt und ein wenig mit ihnen geredet hatte, blickte sie sich kurz um, nur um zu bemerkten, dass Castus sich wieder entfernt hatte. Jetzt verweilte er in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete sie still. Hermine fand es angenehm, auf diese Weise von einem Mann betrachtet zu werden. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, einen Verehrer zu haben.

Am Buffet ereignete sich eine ähnliche Situation, wie die mit Hagrid. Voller Frust füllte Hermine gerade ihren Teller hauptsächlich mit Süßspeisen, bevor Castus sich ihr näherte, nur um kurz darauf von dem kleinwüchsigen Filius verscheucht zu werden, der ebenfalls seine ehemalige Schülerin persönlich begrüßen wollte. Er hielt mit ihr solange ein Schwätzchen, bis der Leiter der Initiative, Mr. Bloom, in einen anderen Raum bat, um von einer kleine Bühne aus das Wort an die Gäste richten zu können.

Die zweite Portion Mousse au Chocolate aß sie während der Rede, auch wenn sie so ein Verhalten eigentlich für unhöflich hielt, doch in der letzten Reihe bemerkte sie sowieso kaum jemand. Harry hatte sie zwar begleitet, aber letztendlich war sie nun doch allein hier, denn ihr bester Freund war von Slughorn herumgereicht worden und musste sich momentan vorn in der ersten Reihe zwischen dem Vampir Sanguini und dessen Freund und Begleiter Eldred Worple sitzend von beiden Seiten vollquatschen lassen.

Mr. Blooms Rede brachte für die stets auf dem aktuellsten Stand bleibende Hermine keine Neuigkeiten, so dass sie sich heimlich aus der letzten Reihe davonstahl, um sich noch einmal in dem anderen Zimmer frustriert am Buffet zu bedienen.

„Hermine?", hauchte es wieder an ihrem Ohr, doch dieses Mal musste sie sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Castus hinter ihr stand. Sie ließ es zu, als seine Arme sich von hinten um ihre Taille schlängelten und sie genoss seine sinnliche Stimme, die flüsternd und mit einer betörenden Melodie in der Stimme zu ihr sagte: „Das ist also dein Name?" Er stöhnte wonnig, bevor er wie ein Echo wiederholte: „Hermine… Hermine… Ich wusste, dass der Name mir bekannt vorkommt." Er drehte sie langsam in seinen Armen herum und küsste sie keck auf die Stirn, bevor er sie mit seinen Augen hypnotisierte und ihr ins Ohr hauchte: „Das ist der Name, den mir der Wind geflüstert hat, als ich in einer lauen Sommernacht am See gesessen hatte und ich mich fragte, wann mir wohl die Frau meiner Träume über den Weg laufen würde."

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Seine Worte klangen so einfühlsam und betörend, so dass sie sich nicht einmal wehrte, als er sie aus dem Raum hinausführte und mit ihr einen Stock höher ging, was sie normalerweise niemals zugelassen hätte, denn sie war ihm heute das erste Mal begegnet und hatte nur wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Er öffnete eine Tür und ließ sie herein.

„Es ist stockdunkel hier drin!", sagte sie mit ein wenig Sorge in der Stimme.

Daraufhin ergriff er leicht ihre Oberarme, drückte sie an seine Brust und entgegnete: „Deine Augen strahlen hell genug, Hermine."

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch Hermine konnte einfach nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten. Warum war sie mit einem ihr völlig fremden Mann einfach mitgegangen? Doch das schöne Gefühl, dass endlich jemand Interesse an ihr zeigte und dazu noch ein so eleganter, gutaussehender, wohlerzogener…

„Au! Was… Was war das?", fragte sie ängstlich. Hatte sie eben einen Stich an ihrem Hals verspürt? Sie führte eine Hand an ihre Kehle und fühlte etwas Warmes. Ihre Atmung verschnellte sich, denn sie ahnte plötzlich Böses. Hermine wollte Castus von sich stoßen, doch der ließ sie nicht los. „Ich möchte gehen!", schrie sie, doch ihre Stimme war erschreckend leise. Was hatte Castus nur getan? Warum war ihr so schwindelig? Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr klar denken.

Castus bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, doch seine Liebkosungen widerten sie an. Schwach zischelte Hermine: „Hören Sie auf! Lassen Sie mich gehen." Plötzlich spürte sie seine Lippen erneut an ihrem Hals und mit jedem seiner gierigen Küsse wurde sie schwächer und schwächer. Mit ausgezehrt klingender Stimme flehte sie: „Nicht… nicht… Hören Sie auf!" Sie versuchte, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu tasten, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre Gliedmaßen besaß.

Ihr war bereits ganz schwummrig und jegliches Zeitgefühl war verschwunden. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie plötzlich Licht vom Flur in den finsteren Raum schien. Ein schwarzer Schatten mit wallendem Umhang stand im Türrahmen und feuerte einen Fluch auf Castus ab. In dem Moment, in welchem Castus getroffen wurde, fiel Hermine wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden, denn sie war viel zu kraftlos, um sich noch allein auf den Beinen halten zu können.

Das Bild vor ihren Augen war verschwommen und alles drehte sich. Sie erkannte die Gestalt nicht, die sich ihr in dem dunklen Raum näherte, aber sie spürte mit einem Male einen Druck an ihrem Hals, gleich so, als wolle jemand sie erwürgen. Hermine geriet in Panik und wollte die Hand an ihrem Hals abwehren, doch ihre flügellahmen Arme gehorchten ihr nicht und fielen plump auf den Boden.

„Das wird schon wieder…", hörte sie eine tiefe, brummende Stimme sagen, die sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen beruhigend fand. Da Hermine noch atmen konnte, schien die Hand an ihrem Hals gar nicht zuzudrücken und so gab sie jeglichen Versuch, sich zu wehren, auf. Mit einem Male fühlte sie etwas Kaltes, Rundes an ihren Lippen und gleich darauf wurde ihr Mund geflutet, so dass sie aus purem Reflex schluckte. Trotz ihrer benebelten Sinne schmeckte sie etwas aus dem Trank heraus. Es war Feuersalamander-Blut, eine hochwirksame Zutat für Heil- und Kräftigungstränke. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie erkannte, dass der Schatten ihr nichts Böses wollte, doch gleich darauf ließ die schemenhafte Gestalt sie allein im Zimmer zurück. Draußen auf dem Flur hörte sie plötzlich einen höllischen Lärm.

Der Leiter Mr. Bloom sowie die Gäste schreckten auf, als sie ein lautes Scheppern hörten. Harry und Filius waren die Ersten, die der Ursache für den Lärm auf den Grund gehen wollten. Hagrid und Olympe folgten sogleich. Mr. Bloom hinderte zunächst alle anderen Gäste, die sich ebenfalls erheben wollten, mit netten Worten daran, den Saal zu verlassen, bevor er selbst den Raum verließ. Im Flur angelangt blickten alle auf die Scherben einer ehemals hüfthohen, blauen Vase, die offensichtlich jemand vom ersten Stock die Treppe hinuntergeworfen haben musste.

„Hermine!", war das einzige, was Harry in den Sinn kam, bevor er ohne nachzudenken nach oben rannte.

„Warten Sie doch! Was ist denn nur geschehen?", fragte Mr. Bloom aufgebracht, doch Harry war bereits oben angelangt und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Lumos!", sagte er, bevor er den dunklen Raum betrat, dessen Tür offen stand. „Gott, HERMINE!", schrie er aufgebracht, als er ihren bewegungslosen Körper auf dem Boden liegen sah. Etwas weiter hinter ihr lag Mr. Caedes, der augenscheinlich mit einem Petrificus Totalus überwältigt worden war.

Filius drängte sich nach vorn und beugte sich über Hermine, als plötzlich von Mr. Bloom das Licht im Zimmer angemacht wurde und sich alle erschraken, besonders Hagrid. Ein Teil des Schlosses verfügte offenbar über eine Stromversorgung.

„Was ist mir ihr?", fragte Olympe besorgt, während Filius die nicht ansprechbare und beunruhigend blasse Hermine untersuchte, indem er vorsichtig ein Augenlid öffnete, um ihre Pupillen zu betrachten. Harry kniete sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand, wie er es damals schon gemacht hatte, als sie in der zweiten Klasse versteinert im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte.

Mr. Bloom beäugte in der Zwischenzeit den bewegungslosen Mr. Caedes und als er dessen blutverschmiertes Gesicht sah, hielt er sich vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund, bevor er murmelte: „Er hat sie gebissen…"

Von dieser Bemerkung aufgescheucht entfernte der kleinwüchsige Professor für Zauberkunst ein weißes Tuch, welches auf Hermines Hals lag und da erschrak Harry, denn das Tuch hatte eine leicht blutende Bisswunde bedeckt.

Mr. Bloom war außer sich und beteuerte, dass so etwas noch niemals geschehen wäre. Er versicherte, Hilfe zu holen und verließ gleich darauf das Zimmer. „Hermine, kannst du mich hören?", fragte Harry. Sie reagierte jedoch nur, indem sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte und versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.

Mit Mr. Worple und Sanguini im Schlepptau kam Mr. Bloom zurück in das Zimmer. Der Vampir-Experte Worple beugte sich über Hermine und betrachtete ihren Hals. Mit den Fingern tastete und drückte er ein wenig um die Bisswunden herum, bevor Sanguini sich zu ihm gesellte und ihm über die Schulter schaute. Harry hörte, wie Sanguini leise zu Worple sagte: „Sie ist nicht verwandelt, aber er war zu gierig." Mr. Worple nickte daraufhin zustimmend und zog derweil zwei Fläschchen aus seiner Jackeninnentasche.

„Moment, was ist das? Was wollen Sie ihr da geben?", fragte Harry beschützend.

Mr. Worple behielt die Ruhe, so als wäre dies für ihn nicht die erste Situation dieser Art. Er erklärte Harry, dass er die Wunde desinfizieren wollte und dass die andere Flasche einen Trank enthalten würde, der für eine schnellere Neubildung des Blutes sorgte. Erst nach Harrys Einverständnis durfte der Vampir-Experte mit der Behandlung fortfahren.

Nachdem Mr. Worple sich um Hermine gekümmert hatte, legte er das weiße und mit Desinfektionslösung benetzte Seidentuch locker um ihren Hals, um die Wunde vor Verschmutzungen zu schützen.

Sanguini stand auf und ging zu dem noch immer bewegungslosen Mr. Caedes hinüber, den er verachtend anblickte. Gleich darauf sagte er für alle im Raum: „Dieser Zwischenfall ist sehr bedauerlich, aber ich versichere Ihnen allen, dass Vampire wie er, die so verantwortungslos und eigennützig handeln, selbst in unseren Kreisen unerwünscht sind."

Gerade erst kam Hermine wieder zu Bewusstsein, da hörte man von unten einen lauten Knall, wie von einer Bombe. Gleich darauf folgten Schreie, so dass Hagrid, Filius, Olympe und Sanguini auf den Flur hinausliefen, um die Ursache der Explosion zu ergründen. Plötzlich hörte man von unten einen der Gäste rufen: „TODESSER!"

Geschockt blickten sich Hagrid und Filius an, während Sanguini, der den Tod nicht zu fürchten hatte, bereits nach unten stürmte. Obwohl Harry den warnenden Ruf vernommen hatte, wiederholte Hagrid aufgebracht: „Todesser! Harry, da unten sind Todesser!" Harry nickte, drückte noch einmal Hermines Hand und erhob sich, um sich mit den anderen ins Getümmel zu stürzen.

Mr. Bloom erweckte Mr. Caedes aus seiner Starre, denn als Vampir wäre er für Todesser ein schwieriger Gegner. Caedes hatte sich zwar die ganze Zeit nicht bewegen können, doch er hatte alles um sich herum bewusst wahrnehmen können, so dass er gleich fragend wiederholte: „Unten sind Todesser?" Nachdem Mr. Bloom genickt hatte, verließen beide die junge Frau, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag und sich unmerklich regte. Von außen verschloss Mr. Bloom die Tür und belegte sie mit zwei starken Schutzzaubern, so dass die angeschlagene Miss Granger keine leichte Beute für Angreifer sein sollte.

„Warten Sie…", sagte Hermine schwach, doch sie war bereits allein. Nur mit viel Kraftanstrengung war es ihr möglich gewesen, sich aufzusetzen und als sie es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, ihren Oberkörper in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, fiel ihr das weiße Seidentuch in den Schoß. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Geistesabwesend nahm sie das weiße Seidentuch aus ihrem Schoß und drückte es sich an die brennende Stelle am Hals. Als sie Blut auf dem Boden und am Tuch bemerkte, durchfuhr sie ein großer Schreck. War das etwa alles ihr Blut? Ganz plötzlich kamen alle Erinnerungen an das zurück, was ihr widerfahren war. Sie war so dumm gewesen, auf die hypnotische Wirkung eines Vampirs hereinzufallen. Sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Einfältigkeit, denn sie wusste doch im Vorfeld, dass auch solche Wesen auf der Versammlung anwesend sein würden, weshalb es doppelt so unverzeihlich war, Mr. Caedes nicht als Vampir erkannt zu haben.

Während sie versuchte, sich an Details zu erinnern, hörte sie von unten laute Rufe und ein furchtbares Getöse wie bei einer Schlacht. Lautstark gingen viele Dinge zu Bruch und einmal hörte sie ein lautes Klirren, als wäre ein riesiger Kronleuchter auf den Boden gefallen. In Gedanken ging sie nochmals alles durch, was geschehen war, und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an Hagrids Stimme, die gesagt hatte, es wären Todesser unten.

Hermine wollte blitzschnell aufspringen und zu Hilfe eilen, doch die ersten beiden Versuche missglückten, denn sie torkelte und fiel beim ersten Mal auf die Knie und beim zweiten Versuch auf den Allerwertesten. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt schon die sitzen konnte, denn so ein Vampirbiss raubte einem nicht nur Blut, sondern auch körperliche und geistige Kraft. Hinzu kam, dass man sich schwerlich an alles erinnern konnte, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte Hermine im Hinterkopf, dass da jemand gewesen war, der ihr einen Stärkungstrank eingeflösst hatte, aber wer? Vielleicht war der Schatten auch nur ihrer Einbildung entsprungen.

Nachdem sie zur Tür gerobbt war, benötigte sie selbst in ihrem geschwächten Zustand nicht sehr lange, um die beiden Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Während unten noch immer ein Heidenlärm herrschte, öffnete sie oben langsam die Tür. Die Klinke benutzte sie zudem, um sich daran hochzuziehen, um endlich in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen. Sofort wurde ihr wieder schwindelig, doch sie wollte einfach nicht auf dem faulen Hintern sitzen, während da unten die Menschen gegen Todesser kämpften. Sie hatte immer alles gegeben, um anderen zu helfen, auch wenn sie selbst dafür hatte einstecken müssen.

Das Geschrei war lauter geworden, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie hörte die Schritte von durcheinander laufenden Menschen und vernahm das Zischen und Grollen von abgefeuerten oder abgewehrten Flüchen. Mittendrin dröhnte Hagrids tiefe Stimme und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, denn das hatte sie schon mehrmals erleben dürfen, wie er die Todesser nicht mit seinem Regenschirm, in welchem sein gebrochener Zauberstab eingearbeitet war, angriff, sondern einfach mit seinem gewaltigen Körper auf sie zustürmte und die Feinde – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – einfach umrannte. Wo Hagrids mülldeckelgroßen Hände hinschlugen, wuchs kein Gras mehr.

Sich am Treppengeländer festklammernd ging Hermine schwankend an einer geschlossenen Tür vorbei und steuerte bereits auf die erste Stufe nach unten zu, als eine zweite Explosion zu hören war. Gleich darauf folgten wieder die Schreie und Hilferufe von Verletzten. Aufgeregt zog sie ihren Zauberstab und da wurde ihr auf einmal klar, dass sie ihn gar nicht benutzen konnte, denn sie musste sich mit beiden Händen am Geländer festhalten, damit sie das Gleichgewicht nicht verlieren würde.

Plötzlich rannte eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe und weißer Maske im Erdgeschoss aus einer Tür hinaus auf den Flur, blickte nach oben und sah Hermine am Geländer. Hermine holte mit ihrem Stab aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und ließ ihn fallen, so dass ihr Zauberstab genau vor den Füßen der finster gekleideten Gestalt landete. Sie hörte ein tiefes, schmutziges Lachen von unten, während sie ihre Augen schließen musste, weil der Raum sich zu drehen begann. Auf einmal fühlte sie einen Arm um sich und sie bemerkte, wie ein wortloser Fluch an ihr vorbei nach unten geschleudert wurde, der den Todesser außer Gefecht setzte. Der Körper des Todessers sackte bewusstlos zusammen, während zur gleichen Zeit die Person hinter ihr sie umfasste und nach hinten schleifte. Hermine blinzelte, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Ihr Verstand war dieses Mal jedoch viel wacher als beim ersten Mal. Sie roch erneut etwas Vertrautes: Bitterer Beifuß! Wo hatte sie das schon einmal vernommen?

Wieder spürte sie eine Ampulle an ihren Lippen und gierig trank sie den Stärkungstrank, den der Unbekannte ihr einflösste. Geschwächt bedankte sie sich bei der dunklen Gestalt, die sie gleich darauf allein in der Besenkammer zurückließ und die Tür schloss. Dieses Mal verhielt sich Hermine ruhig. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand der kleinen Kammer und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Kampf unten vorbei war.


	68. Todesser

Nachdem sich die Tür der Besenkammer geöffnet hatte, hörte Hermine Harrys erleichterte Stimme sagen: „Gott sei dank, Hermine. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Du warst auf einmal nicht mehr in dem Zimmer." Hermine konnte endlich wieder klar sehen und blickte in die besorgten und teilweise blutverschmierten Gesichter ihrer Vertrauten: Hagrid, Filius, Olympe und Harry. Ihr Körper wollte ihr trotz der beiden Stärkungstränke noch immer nicht ganz gehorchen, so dass sie lediglich mit schwacher Stimme Harry zu sich rufen konnte. Sofort kniete er sich neben seine beste Freundin auf den Boden, die gleich drauf bitterlich zu weinen begann. Der Schreck, beinahe in ihrem Zustand von einem Todesser ermordet worden zu sein, saß ihr tief in den Gliedern und dann war da noch der peinliche Vorfall mit dem Vampir. Sie hätte ihn als solchen erkennen müssen, wo sie doch wusste, dass auch Vampire heute anwesend sein würden. In der dritten Klasse war sie sogar dahinter gekommen, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, aber heute war sie nicht einmal stutzig geworden, als sie die hypnotischen Kräfte von Mr. Caedes am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, denn sie hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl in sich einfach mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch erklärt.

Harry tröstete Hermine und sagte: „Wir bringen dich und die anderen ins Mungos!"

„Nein!", wimmerte Hermine ein wenig lauter, so dass Harry ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Leise und schluchzend, so dass nur er es hören konnte, beichtete sie ihm: „Meine ehemaligen Kollegen werden sich über mich totlachen, Harry." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer kummervollen Miene, so dass ihre Worte nur gequält über ihre Lippen kamen: „Ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht ins St. Mungos. Bitte…" Sie schluchzte, bevor sie selbstironisch schimpfte: „Die 'phänomenale' Miss Granger… zu blöd, um sich vor einem Vampir in Acht zu nehmen. Ich werde das Gespött im Krankenhaus sein. Harry, das würde ich nicht ertragen!"

In dem Moment kamen zwei gestresste Medi-Magier aufgebracht an die Tür zur Besenkammer und fragten: „Hier auch jemand verletzt? Wir transportieren jetzt ab."

„Nein, hier ist alles im grünen Bereich!", log Harry. Filius, Hagrid und Olympe wagten es nicht, Harrys Kommentar zu widersprechen. Die Medi-Magier gingen wieder nach unten und leisteten erste Hilfe bei den anderen Verletzten und organisierten alles für die Überführung ins Hospital.

Filius trat einige Schritte in die Besenkammer hinein. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal zu bücken, klein wie er war, und man konnte ihn gut verstehen, als er suggerierte: „Wir sollten diesen Ort verlassen. Es wäre vielleicht besser, Miss Granger mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen, Harry." Harry nickte und Hermine ahmte geschwächt seine Kopfbewegung nach.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Harry fürsorglich, während er bereits behutsam ihre Hand nahm und ihr den anderen Arm um die Schulter legte. Mit seiner Hilfe richtete sie sich auf, aber sie stand auf sehr wackligen Beinen, so dass Hagrid sich kurzerhand anbot, sie zu tragen.

Auf den Stufen, die nach unten führten, trafen sie auf Remus. Als der seine Freunde erkannte, eilte er auf sie zu und erklärte aufgebracht: „Bei Merlin, bin ich erleichtert, euch zu sehen! Ich bin nachgekommen. Hab die Todesser draußen schon gesehen, kurz bevor sie angegriffen haben. Konnte noch deren erste Bombe abschwächen, aber sie sind dann ins Schloss eingedrungen und haben drinnen gewütet. Die meisten haben wir geschnappt – insgesamt acht Todesser." Als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die in Hagrids Armen lag, fragte er voller Sorge: „Oh Hermine, du bist doch nicht etwa schwer verletzt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte Remus, dass sie sie jetzt nach Hogwarts bringen wollten.

Mitten im Getümmel sah Harry etliche Gäste, die verletzt auf dem Boden lagen und von Medi-Magiern versorgt wurden. Die beiden Explosionen – magische Bomben, die von der Verwüstung her genauso schlimm wie Muggelbomben waren – hatten mehr Verletzungen hervorgerufen als die Flüche der Todesser. Harry erkannte Tonks, die gerade dem bewegungslosen Todesser, der unter der Treppe lag, die Maske vom Kopf nahm und damit das Gesicht von Macnair freilegte.

Aus dem Raum, in welchem das Buffet angerichtet gewesen war, kam Alastor heraus auf den Flur und er hatte seinen Blick starr auf Harry gerichtet. Harry wusste, dass Mad-Eye ihn mit seinem magischen Auge schon durch die Wand hindurch gesehen haben musste. Für einen Moment schien es so, als würde Mad-Eye es verdächtig finden, Harry hier anzutreffen. Sein skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck verschwand jedoch sehr schnell, als Harry Hermines Zauberstab vom Boden aufhob. Da nickte Alastor ihm grüßend zu, bevor er sich neben Tonks stellte und sich, so gut es seine Beinprothese erlaubte, zu ihr hinunterbeugte.

Die dunklen Gänge in Hogwarts waren wie ausgestorben. Hagrid steuerte bereits die Treppe in den ersten Stock an, die hinauf zum Krankenflügel führte, da warf Hermine ihre Bedenken ein. Sie wollte nicht zu Madam Pomfrey und auch nicht zu Snape. „Harry, kann ich nicht bei dir übernachten?", fragte Hermine mit flehendem Blick. Natürlich konnte er ihr das nicht abschlagen und nickte ihr daher zu, so dass Hagrid sie in seine Zimmer brachte.

„Harry, wenn Sie mich benötigen, dann bin ich für Sie da. Rufen Sie mich über das Flohnetzwerk, wenn ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann!", sagte Filius entgegenkommend, bevor er sich verabschiedete und Hermine noch eine gute Besserung wünschte. Olympe blieb betroffen an der Tür stehen, als sie ihren Hagrid dabei beobachtete, wie der die angeschlagene Hermine auf das Sofa in Harrys Wohnzimmer ablegte.

„Danke, Hagrid!", flüsterte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

Hätte Harry es nicht mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er niemals geglaubt, dass es möglich sein könnte: die großen, plumpen Finger von Hagrid wischten voller Zärtlichkeit die Tränen von Hermines Wangen, bevor er ihr über das buschige Haar strich und ihr zuflüsterte: „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sind wir beide", er deutete hinüber zu Olympe, „für dich da!" Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Harry und Hermine.

Jetzt hielt Hermine nichts mehr und sie begann zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund, während sie zwischendurch immer wieder sich selbst schalt und sich dafür rügte, wie dumm sie gewesen wäre, wie peinlich ihr die Situation war und wie unangenehm es war zu wissen, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer für Zauberkunst, Professor Flitwick, und auch noch Hagrid und Olympe sie in so einer Lage gesehen hatten. Hermine wollte nur noch, dass sich der Erdboden auftun würde, um sie mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen, so dass sie sich niemandem gegenüber jemals wieder zu diesem Vorfall äußern müsste. Dass Hermine bei dem Überfall durch die Todesser ihr Leben hätte verlieren können, kam ihr offenbar gar nicht mehr in den Sinn, was Harry an eine Bemerkung erinnerte, die Ron damals in Bezug auf Hermine hatte fallen lassen, nachdem sie das erste Mal dem dreiköpfigen Hund Fluffy begegnet waren. Da hatte Hermine gesagt, sie hätten alle sterben können oder noch schlimmer, von der Schule verwiesen werden, woraufhin Ron zu Harry gesagt hatte, sie sollte lieber ganz, ganz dringend ihre Prioritäten klären.

„Ach Hermine, sei lieber froh, dass du am Leben bist. Das kann doch jedem passieren, von einem Vampir hypnoti…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und schimpfte laut: „Aber nicht mir!" Sie schluchzte und erklärte gleich darauf: „Ich hatte ein 'O' für meinen Aufsatz über Vampire bekommen; wie man sie erkennt und sich vor ihnen schützt. MIR passiert so was nicht, Harry!"

Harry lachte auf und sagte, um seine Freundin zu erheitern: „Hermine, du hattest doch immer ein 'O', egal über was du geschrieben hast." Sie ließ sich nur widerwillig von seiner guten Laune anstecken, was sich mit einem nicht sehr überzeugenden Lächeln zeigte.

„Gott, das ist mir so peinlich, das glaubst du gar nicht, Harry. Ich kann doch", sie schniefte, „niemandem mehr in die Augen schauen, wenn das die Runde macht. Was werden die nur von mir denken?"

„Die werden denken, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast und sie werden alle erleichtert sein, dass du so glimpflich davongekommen bist. Jeder macht Fehler, Mine. Fehler machen uns menschlich!", sagte er am Ende fast schon philosophierend.

Sie seufzte nochmals, bevor sie mit geschlagener Stimme entgegnete: „Trotzdem ist das so peinlich. Ich wusste doch, was für eine Versammlung das war und was dort für Wesen anwesend sein würden und doch…"

Harry hatte genug und schimpfte aufgebracht: „Verdammt Hermine, du hättest auch sterben können!" Sie blickte ihn schockiert an, weil sie sich endlich darüber bewusst wurde, dass sie mit einem Bein schon im Grabe gestanden hatte. Bei ihrem erschrockenen Anblick seufzte er, bevor er ihre Hand in seine nahm, einmal zudrückte und zuversichtlich sagte: „Jetzt ist es ja vorbei!" Kurz darauf forderte er: „Zeig mal deinen Hals her."

Sie streckte willig ihren Hals, so dass Harry den Knoten des Seidentuches lösen konnte und er eine freie Sicht auf die Wunde erhielt. Er hatte noch nie einen Vampirbiss gesehen und fragte sich daher, ob die dunkelblaue Färbung und die geschwollenen Hautpartien um die runden Eintrittslöcher herum normal wären. Die Verfärbung war großflächig und sah sehr bedenklich aus, was Harry veranlasste besorgt vorzuschlagen: „Du solltest das doch lieber von Poppy anschauen lassen. Das sieht irgendwie nicht gut aus, Mine."

„Das wird schon, ganz sicher. Ich hab ja Stärkungstränke bekommen und…"

Harry unterbrach und sagte: „Nein, Hermine. Worple hat die Wunde nur desinfiziert und dir etwas gegeben, damit sich dein Blut schneller erneuert."

Plötzlich fielen Hermine die beiden Begegnungen mit dem helfenden Unbekannten ein, so dass sie erschrocken Luft einatmete und ihr ganzer Körper sich vor Schreck verspannte, bevor sie aufgeregt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schilderte: „Oh Gott, Harry… da war jemand bei mir! Ich habe nicht viel gesehen, weil ich ziemlich benommen war, nachdem dieses Ar… dieser Vampir mich gebissen hat, aber ich schwöre, da war jemand! Ich glaube, der hat Caedes verhext und mir den Trank gegeben, damit ich bei Sinnen bleibe!"

„Was meinst du mit 'da war jemand'? Du hast jemanden gesehen?", fragte erstaunt, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob Hermine sich das womöglich nur eingebildet haben konnte.

Sie schilderte ihm das erste Erlebnis und dass die schattenhafte Gestalt einmal sogar zu ihr gesprochen hatte, um sie zu beruhigen. Das zweite Mal hätte die Gestalt den Todesser erledigt, der unter an der Treppe gestanden hatte, bevor er sie in die Besenkammer geschleppt und ihr einen zweiten Stärkungstrank gegeben hatte. „Es roch nach Bitterem Beifuß, Harry. Das habe ich mir nicht eingebildet!", versicherte sie.

Eins und eins konnte Harry durchaus zusammenzählen und das Ergebnis war für ihn Severus, was er Hermine nicht sagen musste, wenn sie genauso darüber denken würde, doch sie äußerte keine Vermutung, wer in ihren Augen der Fremde gewesen sein konnte. Und was sollte Severus überhaupt auf so einer Veranstaltung?

Harry strich Hermine über das Haar, bevor er sagte: „Schlaf jetzt ein wenig, Hermine. Ich werde mal in Büchern nachschauen, was man noch alles bei einem Vampirbiss beachten muss und vielleicht werde ich Mr. Worple kontaktieren, falls der noch einen Ratschlag hat."

Sie war so mitgenommen, dass der Schlaf sie schnell übermannte. Harry rief Wobbel zu sich und trug ihm auf, über Hermine zu wachen und ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, falls sich ihr Zustand verschlechtern sollte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Severus, weil er ahnte, dass der längst von Hermines Zustand wusste.

Es war bereits kurz vor ein Uhr nachts, als Harry die Kerker ansteuerte. Noch bevor er Salazar erreicht hatte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich, so dass er sich umdrehte. In dem dunklen Gang kam Severus mit wehendem Umhang auf ihn zu und als der ihn fragend anblickte, konnte Harry es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Wo kommen Sie denn jetzt her?"

Nur einen Moment stockte Severus, bevor er mit sicherer Stimme antwortete: „Vom Astronomieturm natürlich!"

Harry glaubte ihm nicht und fragte eher scherzend: „Und? Jemanden erwischt?"

Die einzige Antwort war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, bevor Severus fragte: „Was führt Sie zu so später Stunde zu mir?"

Beiläufig klingend erklärte er: „Ich war mit Hermine heute auf so einer Versammlung. Es gab einen kleinen Vorfall…" Er war sich so sicher, dass Severus darüber längst im Bilde war.

Severus ließ sich von Salazar die Tür öffnen, bevor er Harry hinein bat und ihm einen Schluck Whiskey anbot, den er jedoch ablehnte. Stattdessen schilderte Harry, der sich derweil auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte: „Auf dieser Versammlung waren jede Menge Tierwesen und Halbmenschen anwesend. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Todesser…" Hier schaute ihn Severus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, doch ohne auf einen Kommentar zu warten, schilderte Harry: „Die haben diese Versammlung gleich genutzt, um ein wenig Chaos zu stiften."

„Wie bitte? Todesser haben die Versammlung gestört?", fragte Severus verdutzt klingend.

Harry nickte, doch er verbesserte: „Vielleicht ist 'gestört' nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Das war ein brutaler Überfall. Einige Todesser wurden überwältigt, aber nicht alle. Zum Glück ist Remus noch rechtzeitig auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht, nachdem er bei Hermine für heute Abend ja erst abgesagt hatte. Er hatte das Schlimmste bei der ersten Attacke verhindern können und dann hat er Tonks mit einem Patronus zu Hilfe gerufen. In null Komma nichts waren dreißig Auroren da und haben für Ordnung gesorgt."

Severus hatte sich selbst ein Glas Feuerwhiskey eingeschenkt und fragte neugierig: „Haben Sie sehen können, wer sich unter den Todessern befand, denen man habhaft werden konnte?"

„Ich habe nur Macnair gesehen. Keine Ahnung, wer die anderen waren, die man festgenommen hatte, aber vielleicht kann ich das über Remus erfahren. Tonks wird ihm das bestimmt verraten, meinen Sie nicht?", antwortete Harry.

Nachdem Severus die Information hatte sacken lassen, fragte er: „Ich hoffe, es wurden nicht viele Menschen verletzt?"

Nach einem Kopfschütteln sagte Harry: „Zwölf Verwundete sind sofort ins Mungos gebracht worden. Es gab nur einen Toten." Nach einer kleinen Sprechpause fügte er hinzu: „Mr. Caedes wurde bei der zweiten Explosion von einem abgesplitterten Stück Holz getroffen. Er war fast tot und hat sich nur noch gequält. Sanguini hat", Harry atmete einmal tief durch, „etwas nachgeholfen."

„Sanguini ist ein Vampir, richtig? Ich glaube, Professor Slughorn hat ihn etliche Male erwähnt…", sagte Severus innehaltend. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Whiskey, bevor er fragte: „Warum sagen Sie, Sanguini hätte 'nachgeholfen'? Was ist denn mit diesem Mr…."

Harry half ihm auf die Sprünge und nannte nochmals den Namen: „Caedes!"

„Richtig, was ist denn mit Mr. Caedes geschehen?", fragte Severus.

„Na ja, Mr. Caedes, müssen Sie wissen, war auch ein Vampir. Er hat sich auf dieser Veranstaltung ziemlich daneben benommen. Ich glaube, er war Sanguini schon länger ein Dorn im Auge. Niemand außer mir und Mr. Worple hat gesehen, wie Sanguini das Stück Holz mit seinem Fuß noch tiefer in Caedes' Herz getrieben hat. Er ist auf der Stelle gestorben. Er war der einzige, der heute Abend den Tod gefunden hatte, wenn man das bei einem Vampir überhaupt so sagen kann."

Severus schenkte sich bereits ein zweites Glas ein, während Harry ihn still beobachtete. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sein älterer Kollege Blickkontakt vermied. Nach einer Weile sagte Severus sehr selbstsicher: „Klingt, als hätte Sanguini eine Rechnung mit Mr. Caedes offen gehabt."

Ungläubig schnaufte Harry, denn er war sich so sicher, dass Severus heute Abend selbst an Ort und Stelle gewesen war, weshalb es seinen Verdacht prüfen wollte. So sagte er, um Severus' Reaktion abzuwarten: „Möglich, aber vielleicht war Sanguini auch nur ungehalten darüber, dass Mr. Caedes Hermine gebissen hat!"

„Wie bitte? Miss Granger ist von einem Vampir gebissen worden? Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie im Mungos?", fragte Severus sofort nach.

Harry vermisste ein wenig die Schocksekunde, die er erwartet hatte, so dass er beiläufig erwähnte: „Ach, ich dachte Sie wissen es längst, weil Sie ihr doch zwei Stärkungstränke verabreicht hatten!"

Es war von Harry beabsichtigt, es wie eine Tatsache klingen zu lassen und dieses Mal zeigte Severus die erhoffte Reaktion, denn er hätte beinahe sein Glas fallen lassen.

Jetzt hatte Harry ihn in die Enge getrieben, denn diese Reaktion konnte Severus nicht mehr wettmachen. Es schien, als würde sein Kollege befürchten, ausgefragt zu werden, doch Harry blieb völlig gelassen und beobachtete Severus, der um einige Worte verlegen war. Er gab ihm reichlich Zeit, falls Severus von aus eigenem Antrieb etwas beichten wollte, doch der schwieg. Es war eindeutig, dass Severus sich ertappt fühlte, denn er blickte mehrmals verlegen zu Harry hinüber, dann auf den Boden und wieder zu Harry, bevor er seufzte.

„Warum spionieren Sie ihr nach?", fragte Harry freiheraus.

„Ich habe niemandem nachspioniert!", rechtfertigte sich Severus, der das letzte Wort mit Abscheu aussprach. Harry ließ bewusst beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe wandern, während er Severus eindringlich anschaute, so dass der sich genötigt fühlte zu erklären: „Es geht Sie zwar überhaupt nichts an, Harry, aber ich hatte heute dort eine Verabredung!"

„Mit wem?", fragte Harry kurz und knapp.

„Mit Mr. Caedes!", entgegnete Severus.

„Warum?", fragte Harry erneut, während er bemerkte, wie Severus sich über sein dreistes Benehmen zu ärgern schien.

„Weil er ein Vampir ist…", Severus hielt inne, doch Harry blieb stur und ließ nicht locker.

„Sie hatten eine Verabredung mit Mr. Caedes, weil er ein Vampir ist?", fragte er ungläubig. Das „Warum" hatte Severus nicht genügend erklärt, weshalb Harry unerbittlich stocherte: „Warum hatten Sie eine Verabredung mit ihm?"

„Es geht Sie überhaupt nichts…"

„Severus! Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn Hermine von einem Vampir gebissen wurde und kurz darauf Todesser die Versammlung stürmen!", stellte Harry mit Bestimmtheit klar. Mit sehr viel ruhiger Stimme fügte Harry an: „Ich bin nicht hier, um über Sie zu urteilen. Ich möchte nur Ihre Geschichte zum heutigen Abend hören."

Severus seufzte. Seine Lippen schürzten sich und er dachte nach, bevor er sich erhob und zu einem Schrank hinüberging. Aus einer Schublade entnahm er etwas, das wie eine Zeitung aussah. Nachdem er sich Harry wieder genähert hatte, hielt er ihm einen an einer bestimmten Seite gefalteten Tagespropheten unter die Nase.

Eine Anzeige, die Severus mit roter Tinte umrandet hatte, las Harry laut vor: „'Desmodus rotundus' zu Testzwecken gesucht; gute Entlohnung; Kontakt unter Chiffre…" Harry hielt inne und sah Severus verdutzt an, als er die Frage stellte: „Was soll das?"

Erläuternd erwiderte Severus: „'Desmodus rotundus' ist die lateinische Bezeichnung für den 'gemeinen Vampir' – für die Fledermausgattung. Jedem Vampir, der meine Anzeige gelesen hat, musste klar gewesen sein, dass ich keine Fledermaus suche."

„Was sind das denn bitte für 'Testzwecke' und warum die Heimlichtuerei in der Anzeige?", wollte Harry wissen.

Mit schmieriger Stimme erklärte Severus: „Glauben Sie denn, es sei legal, neue Tränke an Vampiren zu testen? Ich könnte dafür nach Askaban…"

Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden und fragte: „Von was für einen Trank sprechen wir hier?"

„Sie, Harry, als Genie in Zaubertränken", Harry verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, „sollten zumindest erahnen können, dass ich an einem Trank arbeite, der Vampiren zugute kommen könnte." Bevor Harry nochmals frage konnte, erläuterte Severus: „Es gibt keine Heilung, aber man könnte den Blutdurst mäßigen. Gerade für, sagen wir, 'unersättliche Gesellen', wie Mr. Caedes einer gewesen war, wäre so ein Trank gewiss eine Erleichterung. Er hatte sich bei mir gemeldet und sich bereit erklärt, den Trank zu testen."

Severus seufzte erneut, nahm einen Schluck Alkohol und versicherte, während er derweil den Whiskey schwenkte: „Mir war ja nicht einmal bekannt, dass Sie, Harry, auch auf der Veranstaltung sein würden. Dass Miss Granger anwesend sein könnte, hatte ich selbstverständlich in Erwägung gezogen, so oft wie sie von dieser Initiative gesprochen hatte. Es war nicht meine Schuld gewesen, dass Mr. Caedes unsere Verabredung nicht eingehalten hatte und er heute Abend seinen Durst nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Die Situation eskalierte, wie Sie wissen. Es war reiner Zufall, als ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte und Miss Granger…"

„Warum haben Sie sich ihr nicht zu erkennen gegeben?", unterbrach Harry.

Rechtfertigend antwortete Severus: „Ihre Sinne waren von dem Biss benebelt! Ich habe mich nicht vor ihr verborgen gehalten, aber sie hat mich einfach nicht erkannt!"

„Und warum haben Sie sich nicht später noch uns allen gezeigt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Oh ja, sicher! Glänzende Idee, Harry!", konterte Severus spöttisch. „Wie hätte es wohl ausgesehen, wenn ich, ein ehemaliger Todesser, während eines Angriffs von anderen Todessern 'ganz zufällig' auf der Bildfläche auftauche?", fragte Severus mit provozierendem Unterton, doch Harry blieb gelassen. Er wollte sich Severus' Version des Abends anhören und sich nicht herausfordern lassen. Unmerklich schüttelte Severus den Kopf, bevor er noch sagte: „Ich mag einen Merlin bekommen haben, aber ich bin nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass jeder mich als resozialisiert betrachtet. Mad-Eye hätte mich sofort niedergemacht, hätte er mich dort gesehen!"

Eine ganze Weile dachte Harry nach, bevor er zusammenfassend wiedergab: „Sie haben sich also mit Mr. Caedes dort wegen Ihres Trankes getroffen. Alles andere – der Übergriff auf Hermine und die Todesser-Attacke – das war reiner Zufall."

Severus nickte und seufzte erneut.

Harry machte es ihm gleich und seufzte ebenfalls. Er wusste, dass Severus ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Weiter wollte er nicht darauf eingehen, weswegen er offenbarte: „Ich bin eigentlich hier, um Sie wegen Hermine um Hilfe zu bitten. Muss ich noch irgendwas beachten? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Vampirbiss umgeht. Ihre Wunde sieht ziemlich übel aus. Ich dachte, Sie könnten sie sich vielleicht mal ansehen?"

Severus war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er das Thema endlich gewechselt hatte, doch zu seinem Erstaunen antwortete Severus: „Miss Granger sollte ins Mungos gehen!"

„Nein, das möchte sie nicht!", entgegnete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Dann zu Poppy…", doch auch hier wurde Severus von Harry unterbrochen.

„Hermine will gar nicht, dass überhaupt irgendjemand darüber Bescheid weiß. Sie weiß nicht einmal, dass ich jetzt hier bei Ihnen bin. Es ist ihr schon peinlich genug, dass Filius, Hagrid und Olympe miterlebt haben, was passiert ist. Aber ich mach mir Sorgen um den Biss. Der sieht", Harry hielt inne, um nach Worten zu suchen, „wirklich gefährlich aus. Hermine schläft jetzt. Sie könnten doch einfach mal einen Blick drauf werfen, Severus?"

Nachdem Severus wortlos zugestimmt hatte, verschwand er kurz in seinem privaten Labor, um einige Dinge zu holen, bevor er Harry folgte.

Hermine schlief fest auf der Couch und Wobbel wandte nicht einmal seinen Blick von ihrer schlafenden Figur ab, nachdem Harry wieder das Zimmer betreten hatte. Erst, nachdem Harry sich flüsternd bei Wobbel bedankt hatte, verschwand der mit einem Fingerschnippen.

Leise stellte Severus drei Fläschchen und eine kleine Dose auf den Couchtisch, bevor sich vorsichtig neben Hermine auf die Couch setzte. Mit federleichten Berührungen legte Harry die Wunde frei, indem er das Tuch mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl entfernte, damit Severus einen Blick drauf werfen konnte. Harry beobachtete Severus, der beim Anblick der Wunde sein Gesicht angewidert verzog.

Vorsichtig führte Severus einen Zeigefinger unter eine der stichartig aussehenden Wunden und drückte zaghaft. Es quoll etwas dunkles Blut hervor und gleich darauf floss frisches, was Severus dazu veranlasste, seine Lippen fest zusammenzupressen, bevor er die kleine Dose vom Tisch nahm und sie öffnete. Die Dose beinhaltete ein gelbes Pulver, welches Severus mit einem kleinen, metallenen, flachen Gegenstand entnahm und Prise für Prise mit klopfenden Bewegungen seines Zeigefingers über der Bisswunde verteilte. In diesem Moment drehte Hermine ihren Kopf und sie schien etwas von dem Pulver eingeatmet zu haben, so dass sie laut niesend erwachte.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihren Professor an, bevor ihr endlich klar wurde, dass es kein Traum war und er tatsächlich bei ihr auf der Couch saß. Sie schluckte und blickte dann verlegen an ihm vorbei, bevor sie leise hauchte: „Danke." Severus wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, also reagierte er gar nicht.

Um Hermine etwas aufzuheitern, fragte Harry: „Soll ich Ron übers Flohnetz rufen? Der würde bestimmt noch vorbeikommen, Hermine." Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, um Hermine beizustehen. Das hatte Ron immer getan – für Hermine und für ihn.

Hermine nickte, denn Ron würde ihr jetzt wirklich wohltun. Sie vermisste ihn, die Umarmungen und seine tröstenden Worte, die er in solchen Situationen immer parat hatte und die ihr so gut taten. Harry ging hinüber zum Kamin und verband sich mit der noch gemeinsamen Wohnung von Ron und Hermine.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sachlich mit seiner ruhigen, leisen Stimme zu erklären: „Das Pulver wird die Wirkung des Vampirspeichels aufheben, der die Wunden daran hindert, sich wieder verschließen zu können. Morgen früh sollten Sie es noch einmal anwenden." Er war sich sicher, dass Miss Granger all dies seit ihrer dritten Klasse in- und auswendig wusste, doch er wollte nicht einfach wortlos neben ihr sitzen und sie anschweigen. Miss Granger war offenbar froh darüber, dass seine Stimme die ansonsten peinliche Stille durchbrach, auch wenn er sie währenddessen nicht ansah, sondern verlegen die Fläschchen auf dem Tisch umherschob. „Ich habe einen Stärkungstrank und zwei blutbildende Tränke mitgebracht."

Während Professor Snape mit ihr oder besser in den Raum hinein über die Tränke redete, hörte sie, wie Harry per Kamin Kontakt zu Ron aufnehmen wollte, doch es meldete sich eine Frauenstimme. Eine verschlafene Angelina fragte muffelig: „Hey, Harry. Ein bisschen spät, findest du nicht?"

Als Hermine ihre Stimme vernahm, drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Noch viel schlimmer war, dass ihr Professor ebenfalls Zeuge dessen wurde, wie Harry anstelle von Ron nun eine andere Frau am Kamin hatte. Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Sie fühlte sich verletzt und ungeliebt, alleingelassen und verraten, selbst wenn es Rons gutes Recht war, sich mit einer anderen Frau zu treffen.

„Ist schon gut, Harry. Ron muss nicht…", sagte Hermine, die die letzten Worte wegen eines Schluchzers verschluckte.

Völlig unbewegt von der Situation und mit gefühlskalter Stimme, was Hermine fast noch mehr verletzte als Angelinas Stimme zu hören, sagte Professor Snape: „Einen von den beiden Tränken für die Neubildung des Blutes nehmen Sie heute noch, die anderen beiden Flaschen morgen. Dann sollte es Ihnen wieder wesentlich besser gehen."

Für die späte Störung entschuldigte Harry sich und er verabschiedete sich gleich wieder von Angelina. Auch bei ihm hatte sich ein Kloß im Hals gebildet, denn er ahnte, wie schmerzlich diese Situation für Hermine jetzt sein musste.

Severus kam nicht dazu, noch etwas sagen zu können, denn seine Schülerin griff nach dem Kissen unter ihrem Kopf, um es sich gleich im Anschluss auf das Gesicht zu pressen. Harry vermutete, sie würde dort leise hineinweinen, doch Severus schien dieser Gedanke nicht zu kommen. Er schien über ihr Verhalten verwirrt und fragte daher unsicher, aber hilfsbereit: „Miss Granger? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie… behilflich sein?"

An ihren jetzigen Geräuschen, dachte Harry, müsste selbst Severus erkennen, dass sie bitterlich weinte, was den armen Mann völlig zu verschrecken schien. Unter dem Kissen hervor wimmerte es mit hoher Stimme: „Ich will ein Eis haben!" Gleich darauf wurde ihr ganzer Körper geschüttelt und sie ließ ihren durch das Kissen unerkannten Tränen nun freien Lauf.

Severus erhob sich abrupt von dem Sofa und blickte Harry hilfesuchend an, während er mit einer Geste seiner Hände seine Ratlosigkeit untermauerte. „Schon gut, Severus. Ich kümmere mich drum. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind." Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete sich Severus ihm, bevor er nochmals unschlüssig zu Hermine hinunterblickte und letztendlich das Zimmer verließ.

Nachdem Severus gegangen war, dauerte es gar nicht lange und da knisterte das Feuer im Kamin, bevor man Rons Stimme hörte: „Harry? Ist alles okay? Wo bist du?"

„Hier Ron!", sagte Harry, der an den Kamin rannte, um den Ruf entgegenzunehmen.

„Was ist los, Harry? Angelina hat mich geweckt und gesagt, dass du hast mich eben erreichen wolltest. Soll ich vorbei kommen? Mach Platz, ich komm vorbei!", sagte Ron, der keine Antwort abwartete und einfach zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Ron ergriff Harrys Oberarme dicht bei den Schultern und musterte ihn besorgt von oben bis unten, bevor er fragte: „Was ist los, Kumpel?"

Harry nickte hinüber zur Couch, wo Hermine sich noch immer das Kissen vors Gesicht hielt und weinte. Langsam näherte sich Ron ihr und kniete sich mit besorgter Miene neben sie. Eine Ecke des Kissens ergreifend zog er es zaghaft weg. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, doch sie war froh, so plötzlich sein Gesicht zu sehen, so dass sie sich gleich aufraffte, um sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen. Tröstend strich Ron mit der flachen Hand und Kreisbewegungen über den Rücken, während seine andere Hand ihren Kopf kraulte. „Minchen, was ist denn nur passiert?" Er nahm sie an den Armen und drückte sie leicht von sich weg, damit er sie ansehen konnte und erst da sah er die Bisswunde unter dem weißen Seidentuch hervorblitzen.

„Bei Merlin, wie ist denn das passiert? Ist Snape etwa doch ein Vampir?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen. Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen, doch über seine Bemerkung musste Hermine tatsächlich lachen, denn diese Vermutung Snape betreffend hatte wohl jeder Schüler in Hogwarts schon einmal gehabt.

An ihrer statt erzählte Harry von dem Vampir-Übergriff und dem Todesser-Angriff, während Hermine einwarf, dass ihr jemand das Leben gerettet hätte. Harry erzählte nichts von dem, was Severus ihm offenbart hatte, um besonders Hermine nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.

Alle drei waren über das Geschehene so aufgebracht, dass an Schlaf kaum zu denken war. Abwechselnd erzählten Harry und Hermine ihrem besten Freund alles, was am heutigen Abend passiert war, doch Hermine war wegen ihres körperlich geschwächten Zustands nach einer Stunde bereits so müde geworden, dass sie die Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Sie schlief bereits selig, während Ron und Harry sich noch immer angeregt unterhielten, aber ihretwegen die Lautstärke gedrosselt hatten. Letztendlich verabschiedete sich Ron, um zu Angelina zurückzukehren und Harry bat Wobbel darum, während der Nacht ab und an ein Auge auf Hermine zu werfen.


	69. Erkenntnisse

at DKub: Danke für die Reviews und dein Lob. Es wird spannend bleiben :) und jetzt geht's auch schon weiter

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Draco war nach seinem Besuch bei Susan nicht nachhause gegangen. Er holte sich gerade mitten in der Nacht einen Schluck Wasser, da hörte er den Kamin im Wohnzimmer knistern, als würde jemand Kontakt aufnehmen wollen. In der Feuerstelle erschien das Gesicht von Minister Weasley, der verschlafen aussah, aber sehr aufgebracht agierte, als er sagte: „Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die nächtliche Störung, aber es handelt sich um etwas sehr Dringendes. Wenn ich bitte mit Miss Bones sprechen dürfte?" Draco nickte lediglich und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Er betrachtete die selig schlummernde Susan und rief sich währenddessen den Moment ins Gedächtnis zurück, in welchem sie ihm verschämt lächelnd offenbart hatte, auf welche Art sie von ihm am liebsten geweckt werden wollte. So beugte er sich vor, stützte sich auf der Matratze ab und überflutete ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, bevor er seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub und sich nippend zum Ohrläppchen hocharbeitete. Stöhnend erwachte sie und sagte verschlafen, aber breit lächelnd: „Ist es doch kein Traum."

Wenige Minuten später betrat Susan mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet allein das Wohnzimmer und kniete sich vor den Kamin nieder, bevor sie fragte: „Mr. Weasley, was gibt's?"

„Susan, vor wenigen Stunden fand ein Übergriff von Todessern auf eine Versammlung von Halbmenschen und Tierwesen statt!", antwortete Arthur aufgebracht.

Die Schlafzimmertür hatte Draco nicht geschlossen und er konnte es nicht lassen, das Gespräch zu belauschen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er allein das Wort „Todesser" vernehmen konnte. Dann hörte er Susan fragen: „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Arthur?"

Der Minister sagte laut genug, so dass Draco es hören konnte: „Wir müssen mit der Befragung von Mr. Malfoy senior beginnen. Wir können nicht warten, bis er sein Augenlicht wiedererlangt hat. Kingsley hat Macnair", Dracos gesamter Körper wurde bei letzterem Namen von einer Gänsehaut befallen, „unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum befragt und wissen Sie was? Macnair hat ausgesagt, dass dieser Überfall der erste war, den die übrigen Todesser nach dem Sturz von Voldemort begangen haben. Der erste, Susan! Verstehen Sie?" Draco hörte sie nicht antworten, weshalb er davon ausging, dass sie lediglich nickte. „Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie recht bald ins Ministerium kommen könnten, um sich die Aussagen durchzulesen, bevor Sie dann morgens mit Kingsley zu Mr. Malfoy ins Mungos gehen!", sagte Arthur.

Nach dem Gespräch kam Susan zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sie suchte sich bereits Kleidung aus dem Schrank, während sie zu Draco sagte: „Du hast es gehört. Ich muss weg, Draco."

Er hätte sich ertappt fühlen müssen, aber sie hatte es nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll klingen lassen, weshalb er nur empfahl: „Pass bei meinem Vater auf. Gib ihm im Vorfeld keine Informationen von den Aussagen der", er stockte und schluckte kräftig, „Todesser. Er könnte sich daraus neue Information basteln, die er dann dir gibt."

Susan lächelte Draco zu, nachdem sie sich ihre Unterwäsche angezogen hatte und jetzt nach einer Bluse suchte. Seine Augen weideten sich an ihrer leicht bekleideten Erscheinung, weshalb er verführerisch fragte: „Merlin, musst du wirklich sofort gehen?"

„Leider ja und es wird voraussichtlich auch sehr lange dauern. Ich bin nicht böse, wenn du nachher zurück nach Hogwarts gehst. Kannst natürlich auch hier bleiben, aber es wird dir bestimmt langweilig werden. Ich melde mich auf jeden Fall, wenn ich von deinem Vater zurück bin."

Im Ministerium suchte Susan zunächst das Büro von Arthur auf, der sie gleich darauf zu Shacklebolt führte. „Guten", Kingsley schaute demonstrativ auf seine Uhr, „Morgen, Susan. Drei Uhr in der Früh… Tut uns Leid, aber es ging nicht anders. Wir brauchen Hinweise von Malfoy, wenn er tatsächlich etwas über diese Radikalen wissen sollte."

In dem Moment kam Tonks ohne anzuklopfen ins Shacklebolts Büro hineingestürmt und stieß ungeschickt an einen kleinen Aktenschrank, dessen Schubladen daraufhin aufsprangen, bevor sie ihm eine Akte mit den Worten reichte: „Die Aussagen von Crabbe und den beiden Mulcibers! Senior hat unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass seine Tochter und sein jüngster Sohn bei dem Überfall auch dabei waren, aber fliehen konnten. Dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein, die zu finden. Die anderen vier werden noch verhört, aber das sind definitiv keine Todesser. Sie tragen kein dunkles Mal, aber laut der bisherigen Aussagen sind es Sympathisanten des dunklen Lords gewesen, die ihn immer und überall unterstützt haben und nicht nur finanziell!"

Susan bekam ganz große Augen beim Anblick der ausladenden Dokumente in Shacklebolts Händen. Die magischen Federn mussten in einem Affentempo mitgeschrieben haben, um solch dicke Akten hervorbringen zu können. Sie würde Stunden benötigen, um die Schriftstücke nicht nur zu lesen, sondern auch Malfoys Befragung vorzubereiten, doch Kingsley würde ihr helfen und sie ja auch später begleiten.

In ihrem Büro machte Susan es sich mit schwarzem Kaffee und ein paar Keksen, die Kingsley ihr zusammen mit den ersten vier Aussagen gereicht hatte, soweit es ging gemütlich, bevor sie die Mappe mit der Aussage von Macnair aufschlug. Schon nach der ersten Seite war klar, dass dieser Mann völlig verblendet war und von Hause aus einen bösartigen Charakter innehatte. Er hatte in Voldemorts rassistischem Sinne weitergehandelt, obwohl er auf keinerlei Belohnung seines Meisters mehr hoffen durfte, denn der war ein für allemal besiegt. Macnair hatte drei Verstecke von Todessern genannt, die bereits in dieser Stunde von Auroren aufgesucht wurden. Susan hoffte innig, dass Dracos Vater noch andere Informationen geben konnte, für die man ihm im Gegenzug einen Straferlass zugutekommen lassen könnte.

Von Tonks bekam Susan zwei Stunden später noch die anderen vier Akten von den insgesamt acht Anhängern Voldemorts gereicht, die sie ebenfalls alle durchgehen musste. Die bereits durchgeschauten Akten gab sie durch Tonks an Kingsley zurück. Hier und da machte sie sich mit ihrer magischen Feder Notizen für das spätere Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy.

Erschreckend war die Tatsache, dass alle acht Gefangenen ausgesagt hatten, dies wäre ihr erster Angriff nach Voldemorts Tod gewesen, was bedeutete, dass die Todesser mit all den anderen Anschlägen auf Reinblüter und Todesser-Angehörige überhaupt nichts zu tun hatten. Nur Macnair hatte eine vage Vermutung, wer dahinter stecken könnte, doch letztendlich hatte man keinen hilfreichen Anhaltspunkt auf die Täter der anderen Anschläge bekommen. Hoffentlich konnte Mr. Malfoy hier weiterhelfen, dachte Susan.

Schwester Marie weckte Lucius sehr früh, der daraufhin aggressiv knurrte, nachdem er die von der Behandlung brennenden Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. „Tut mir Leid, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Bones und ein Mann sind hier und sie sagt, es wäre dringend. Sie möchte mit Ihnen sprechen. Soll ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie hilfsbereit.

„Legen Sie mir bitte nur die Kleidung aufs Bett. Den Rest schaffe ich schon allein", antwortete er etwas zurückhaltender. Es war nicht Schwester Marie, die ihn aus dem Bett geworfen hatte, sondern Miss Bones und auf sie sollte er sauer sein.

Nachdem die morgendliche Routine im Bad heute etwas schneller erledigt war und er sich einen der Standard-Hausanzüge des Hospitals übergezogen hatte, wartete er still, bis er es klopfen hörte. Gleich darauf hörte er zwei Fußpaare den Raum betreten, so dass er gleich angriffslustig fragte: „Wie früh ist es, Miss Bones? Und was bitteschön ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten könnte?"

Seine Wut war sofort verflogen, als er über seine ehemaligen Todesser-Kollegen und deren Überfall unterrichtet wurde. Er merkte sich jeden einzelnen Namen von denen, die man in Gewahrsam genommen hatte, bevor Miss Bones ihn fragte: „Mr. Malfoy, kennen Sie auch noch andere Verstecke von Todessern als jene, die Macnair uns genannt hat?"

'Dieser Hund', dachte Lucius. Niemand außer Macnair und ihm kannte die drei Verstecke und ausgerechnet ihn mussten sie schnappen und somit auch die Information, die ihn aus Askaban hätte freikaufen können. Seufzend antwortete Lucius: „Tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid, Miss Bones. Macnair hat Ihnen genau die Verstecke genannt, die ich Ihnen auch hätte nennen können, wenn auch schon etwas früher." Ohne es zu wollen hatte Lucius etwas niedergeschlagen geklungen, doch er lenkte gleich davon ab, indem er fragte: „Warum kommen Sie ausgerechnet jetzt in den frühen Morgenstunden und geben vor, es gäbe nichts Wichtigeres, als meine Antworten auf Ihre Fragen? Befürchten Sie etwa, dass ich nichts mehr hätte, was ich preisgeben könnte, um mich aus dem Gefängnis freizukaufen, womit Sie sich möglicherweise noch mehr in das Herz meines Sohnes schmeicheln könnten? Oder wollen Sie mich so dringend herausholen, damit Sie sich meiner Dankbarkeit ein Leben lang sicher sein können?"

Eine tiefe, gemütlich klingende Männerstimme antwortete an Miss Bones statt und sagte: „Mr. Malfoy, es ist nicht nur der Angriff Ihrer ehemaligen Freunde", Lucius schnaufte verachtend, „der das Ministerium zwingt, sich Ihnen frühzeitig zu nähern. Wir wissen, dass die Behandlung Ihrer Augen schmerzhaft und zeitaufwendig ist, weswegen der Minister es für angemessen gehalten hatte, sich zunächst nur einer Sache zu widmen."

„Oh, wie großzügig vom Minister!", höhnte Lucius.

Ohne sich aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, erklärte der Mann: „Sie hatten Miss Bones gegenüber einmal etwas von einem 'Pendant der Todesser' erwähnt. Darüber möchten wir gern einige Informationen haben, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Und wer bitte sind Sie? Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich von Ihnen noch nie aufgesucht worden bin!", sagte Lucius gereizt.

Kingsley erklärte Malfoy nicht, dass er nach dem Überfall auf Schwester Marie schon einmal mit Susan bei ihm im Zimmer gewesen war, zu dem Zeitpunkt jedoch nichts gesagt hatte. So erklärte er lediglich, wer er war und was seine Aufgabe im Ministerium wäre, so dass Malfoy tatsächlich höflich die Hand ausstreckte, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Lucius führte die beiden an einen kleinen Tisch in seinem Zimmer, der am Fenster stand und an welchem er gern saß, wenn es draußen regnete, weil er es mochte, den an die Scheiben schlagenden Tropfen zu lauschen. Nachdem sich die drei gesetzt hatten, erklärte Lucius seinem hochrangigen Besuch: „Das ganze Ministerium ist voll von diesen… Wie nannten Sie sie noch, Miss Bones? Eine radikale Gruppierung? Die haben sich in jeder einzelnen Abteilung niedergelassen. Ich selbst habe einige von denen", er suchte nach passenden Worten, „etwas näher in Augenschein genommen, als ich noch Angestellter des Ministeriums gewesen war."

„Können Sie Namen nennen?", fragte Kingsley mit besonnener Art.

Lucius grinste, bevor er arrogant antwortete: „Natürlich kann ich Namen nennen. Viele sogar! Aber sagen Sie, Mr. Shacklebolt und Miss Bones: was genau stellt die Gegenleistung für meine Antworten dar?"

Lucius vernahm ein nicht boshaftes, aber dafür sehr amüsiert klingendes, tiefes Lachen, bevor Mr. Shacklebolt sagte: „Immer darauf bedacht, nicht leer auszugehen, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?"

Schnaufend erwiderte Lucius: „Ich bin wohl lange genug 'leer ausgegangen', wie Sie sich auszudrücken pflegen. Sie können es mir glauben, Mr. Shacklebolt, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich meine Informationen niemals unter ihrem Wert verkauf habe. Wenn Sie mir ein Angebot machen, dann können wir gern weiterreden. Ansonsten möchte ich Sie bitten zu gehen, um über eine, sagen wir, 'verlockende Vergünstigung' nachzudenken, die mir die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium schmackhaft machen könnte."

Susan meldete sich zu Wort und erklärte: „Sie wissen aber schon, dass wir Ihre Informationen auch einfach mit Veritaserum aus Ihnen herauskitzeln könnten?" Susan bluffte, denn so leicht war das nicht.

Mit schmieriger Stimme antwortete Lucius: „Miss Bones, Miss Bones, es müsste Ihnen doch längst aufgefallen sein oder etwa nicht? Solange ich über meinen Verstand verfüge, ziehe ich ganz klar einen Handel vor. Was Sie letztendlich daraus machen, ist Ihnen überlassen. Ich für meinen Teil halte eine Abmachung per Handschlag für kultivierter und darüber hinaus für wesentlich einfacher. Sollten Sie mir einfach Veritaserum geben, so bedeutet das nämlich nicht, und darüber sind Sie sich sehr wohl im Klaren, dass Sie alle Informationen erhalten werden, die für Sie wichtig wären, denn Sie wüssten wohl kaum, nach was Sie gezielt fragen müssten, nicht wahr? Eine Vereinbarung hingegen macht mich zu einem folgsamen Handelspartner, der darauf erpicht sein wird, seinen Teil des Handels zu erfüllen, damit er von Ihrem erfüllten Teil profitieren kann!"

Lucius hörte Shacklebolt erneut lachen, doch wieder klang es vergnügt und nicht spöttisch, bevor er fragte: „Sie haben viel Erfahrung mit Veritaserum, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat es nicht gerade selten angewandt und doch hat er nie alles erfahren, was für ihn von Bedeutung gewesen wäre. Sie wissen sehr wohl, Mr. Shacklebolt, dass Veritaserum zwar die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort auf eine Frage erzwingt, aber es animiert einen nicht dazu, von sich aus alle wichtigen Details zu nennen, wenn nicht gezielt danach gefragt wird. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum Veritaserum vom Zaubereiministerium nicht bei jedem Verhör eingesetzt wird, habe ich Recht?", erwiderte Lucius grinsend, denn er wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Ein Moment lang herrschte Stille und Lucius wartete geduldig, bis Shacklebolt zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war. Mit tiefer Stimme legte der Auror fest: „Zwanzig Jahre, Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius sträubte sich, doch Shacklebolt machte ihm klar: „Nur zwanzig Jahre anstelle von lebenslänglich ist doch eine sehr gute Basis. Bei der hohen Lebenserwartung von Zauberern ist das doch ein Klacks."

Galant entgegnete Lucius: „Es mag für Sie 'ein Klacks' sein, Mr. Shacklebolt, aber für mich ist es viel zu viel. Machen wir zehn Jahre draus und Sie erhalten Informationen, die viele Leben retten können!"

„Sie sind hier nicht in der Position, um…"

Lucius unterbrach Shacklebolt höflich und sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich dachte, genau das wäre ich momentan? Was machen wir hier?" Lucius fügte eine kleine Pause ein, bevor er sagte: „Verhandeln! Erst einmal schaffen wir eine Basis, für die es sich für mich überhaupt zu handeln lohnt. Natürlich sind mir zehn Jahre noch immer zu viel, aber ich bin ja nicht völlig realitätsfremd. Zehn Jahre Haft sind für mich zu viel und für Sie zu wenig – das wäre doch eine ideale Grundlage, meinen Sie nicht?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete Shacklebolt: „Fünfzehn Jahre Haft als Basis. Weiteren Hafterlass gibt es je nach gewichtiger Information ihrerseits. Das ist mein letztes Angebot."

Kingsley war erstaunt, als Mr. Malfoy ihm unverhofft die Hand entgegenstreckte, um den Handel bestätigt zu wissen. Als er die Hand des blinden Mannes ergriff, wiederholte dieser: „Fünfzehn Jahre Haft Maximum!"

Bestätigend wiederholte Kingsley Malfoys Worte, bevor er von dessen Hand abließ und sagte: „Gut, Mr. Malfoy. Jetzt nennen Sie uns Namen!"

In den Kerkern lag Severus wach in seinem antiken, vierpfostigen Himmelbett und starrte abwechselnd auf die Falten, die der offen stehende Vorhang warf und das Gemälde, das die verschneite Landschaft zeigte. Geschlafen hatte er noch nicht, denn der Abend, beziehungsweise die Nacht, war sehr aufwühlend gewesen. Miss Granger hätte ihr Leben beinahe durch den Todesser Macnair verloren und sie war darüber hinaus auch noch von Caedes gebissen worden. 'Dummes Ding', dachte Severus, der dabei leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Miss Granger schon lange vor dem Besuch dieser Veranstaltung nicht in der besten Verfassung gewesen war, aber den Grund dafür hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden.

Ein Knistern aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ ihn aus dem Bett springen. Nur im Nachthemd bekleidet verließ er sein Schlafzimmer und kniete sich vor den Kamin, um den Ruf entgegenzunehmen. Es war Arthur, der sehr abgeschlagen wirkte, aber aufgebracht fragte: „Severus, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich um diese Zeit stören muss, aber..."

„Ich war noch wach!", erwiderte Severus kühl.

Arthur stutzte kurz, denn es war bereits kurz nach halb fünf in der Früh, bevor er fragte: „Oh, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass wir uns über du-weißt-schon-was unterhalten können?"

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich wohl kontaktieren würdest, Arthur." Severus entfernte sich einen Schritt vom Kamin, damit Arthur hindurchtreten konnte, bevor er zu seinem Gast sagte: „Wenn du mich einen Moment entschuldigst. Ich werfe mir nur einen Umhang über."

Nachdem Severus im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, schaute Arthur sich im Wohnzimmer um. Er hatte es bisher nur einmal betreten und das war kurz nach Dumbledores Tod. Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich noch vor den Ministeriumsangestellten Einlass in die Kerker verschafft, um Anhaltspunkte über Severus' Handeln in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch sie hatten nichts gefunden, genauso wenig wie die Auroren des Ministeriums, die erst sieben Stunden später Severus' Gemächer auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Mitgenommen wurde damals nichts, denn es schien hier nichts Persönliches zu geben. Alles in Severus' Wohnräumen – die Bücher, die Aufzeichnungen und Notizen, die Gegenstände – gehörten der Schule oder zu seiner Aufgabe als Lehrer. Heute schien es nicht anders zu sein, denn nichts wies auf eine Persönlichkeit des Zaubertränkemeisters hin. Keine Bücher, die nichts mit Tränken oder Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste zu tun hatte, kein Bild von Vater oder Mutter, kein Nippes oder Tinnef weit und breit.

„Arthur, kann ich dir Tee oder Kaffee anbieten?", fragte Severus, der gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer zurückkam.

„Oh ja, Kaffee wäre nett!", sagte Arthur begeistert, denn sein Ordensbruder hatte ihn noch nie bewirtet, aber Severus hatte sich auch noch nie bewirten lassen. Bei den Treffen damals im Grimmauldplatz war Severus immer vor dem gemeinsamen Abendessen gegangen, egal, wie häufig Molly versucht hatte, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden. Nur nach der Verleihung des Merlins hatte Severus sich im Fuchsbau eingefunden, aber auch da hatte er nichts zu sich genommen. Die gerufene Hauselfe brachte Tee, Kaffee und Gebäck, bevor sie wieder verschwand, um sich in der Küche den Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück in der großen Halle zu widmen.

Ohne ihn auffordern zu müssen, erzählte Severus: „In Tylers Erinnerungen habe ich einen rothaarigen, gut situierten Herrn gesehen. Tyler wurde von ihm dafür gerügt, mit der Brandstiftung im Haus der Familie Beerbaum zu voreilig gehandelt zu haben, da die Ferienzeit noch nicht begonnen hatte und die Tochter Meredith nicht Zuhause gewesen war. Um die Tochter sollte sich Tyler später kümmern und das wollte er mit Sicherheit mit dem Attentat während der Beerdigung nachholen. Beides, die Brandstiftung und das Attentat auf Meredith, war ein Auftragsmord von dem Rothaarigen!"

„Weißt du, wie der Rothaarige heißt?", fragte Arthur.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er erklärte: „Nein, das wäre wohl die erste Information gewesen, die ich dir gegeben hätte."

„Hast du noch etwas sehen können? Wie sah es dort aus? Konnte man erkennen, wo sie waren?", wollte Arthur wissen.

Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen, sagte jedoch lediglich: „Nein, leider nicht. Ich kann nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob der Rothaarige ein Zauberer war oder nicht, denn einen Stab habe ich nie gesehen. Allerdings sitzen Zauberer auch nicht ständig mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand herum, nicht wahr?" Arthur betrachtete seine Hände und stimmte ihm innerlich zu, bevor Severus fortfuhr: „Aber es gab noch etwas sehr Interessantes!" Mit aufmerksamer Miene zeigte Arthur sein Interesse, so dass Severus erzählte: „In einer anderen, möglicherweise etwas älteren Erinnerung von Tyler sprach der Rothaarige von einem 'Hexenturm'. Tyler bekam den Auftrag, diesen Hexenturm aufzusuchen, um bei einem neuen Gefangenen die 'Territion', was auch immer das sein mag, durchzuführen. Tyler sollte dem Gefangenen irgendwelche Instrumente zeigen, die…", Severus hielt inne, weil er etwas in Arthurs Augen erkannte, was er dort seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Angst.

„Arthur?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Erzähl erst zu Ende, Severus!", forderte Arthur mit bebender Stimme und verschnellter Atmung.

Severus nickte und kam Arthurs Wunsch nach, indem er sagte: „Tyler sollte dem Gefangenen die Instrumente zeigen und ihm damit drohen, sie auch anzuwenden, wenn er nicht reden würde."

Mit zittrigen Händen schenkte Arthur sich unter den wachen Augen seines Gastgebers noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein, wovon er gleich einen Schluck nahm. Danach atmete er tief ein, um sich innerlich zu beruhigen, bevor er Severus in einem Tonfall fragte, der suggerierte, dass er selbst die Antwort kannte: „Weißt du, was eine Territion ist?" Nachdem Severus wortlos verneint hatte, erklärte Arthur mit zittriger Stimme: „Während einer Territion werden einem Gefangenen", Arthur musste einmal kräftig schlucken, „Folterinstrumenten gezeigt und… ihre Verwendung wird erklärt." Arthur fasste sich an die Stirn und wirkte äußerst verzweifelt, bevor er fragte: „Hast du diese Instrumente gesehen?"

Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf, aber gleich darauf sagte er: „Ich habe aber den Gefangenen gesehen!"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen fragte Arthur: „Wie sah er aus?"

Sehr reserviert entgegnete Severus: „Eine Personenbeschreibung kann ich mir sparen, denn ich habe den jungen Mann erkannt. Es war mein ehemaliger Schüler Gregory Goyle! Das war alles, was ich in der kurzen Zeit in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

Arthur hielt sich vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und fragen konnte: „Goyle? Der Sohn von dem Todesser? Der war mit Ron im gleichen Jahrgang… Wir müssen ihn da rausholen! Severus, kannst du nicht irgendetwas über den Ort…"

Severus unterbrach seinen Gast und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Arthur, diese Erinnerung kann mehrere Jahre alt sein, denn der Rothaarige sah dort ein wenig anders aus als in der vorigen Erinnerung. Er trug eine leicht veränderte Frisur, hatte etwas mehr Körpergewicht. Möglicherweise ist Goyle junior längst tot. Vielleicht konnte er sich aber auch befreien oder wurde sogar von jemandem befreit. Man darf sich niemals von fremden Erinnerung mitreißen lassen – niemals! Wir können nichts tun! Wir wissen nicht, wer der Rothaarige ist und wir wissen nicht, wo sich dieser Hexenturm befindet. Wir können nicht einmal Tyler fragen, weil dann herauskommen würde, dass ich in deinem Auftrag in seinem Kopf gestöbert habe und dafür würden wir beide teuer bezahlen!"

Arthur rieb sich die zittrigen Hände, während er auf die Tasse Kaffee starrte. Es war schrecklich, trotz dieser Informationen nicht handeln zu können, weil man einfach keinen vielversprechenden Anhaltspunkt hatte. Nur einen Hinweis gab sie. Arthur setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und sagte zu Severus: „Wenn die Todesser tatsächlich zuvor niemals einen Anschlag verübt haben oder für eines dieser armen Folteropfer verantwortlich sind, wie sie es ausgesagt haben, dann bedeutet das, dass wir es mit mindestens einer weiteren, feindlichen Gruppierung zu tun haben. Ehrlich gesagt machen mir diese Leute mehr Angst, als die restlichen Todesser, die noch auf freiem Fuß sind!"

„Warum das?", fragte Severus verdutzt. Todesser waren bisher neben Voldemort das Schlimmste, was der Zaubererwelt widerfahren war.

„Warum? Weil Tyler ein Muggel ist! Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass dieser Rothaarige ein Muggel ist. Weil sie von 'Territion' und von 'Hexentürmen' sprechen. Weil immer wieder Zauberer und Hexen gefunden werden, die mehr tot als lebendig sind, da man sie ganz offensichtlich übel gefoltert hat. All das, Severus, lässt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen, weil es so etwas schon einmal gegeben hat!", sagte Arthur zum Ende hin recht aufgebracht.

Verblüfft legte Severus die Stirn in Falten, bevor er fragte: „Schon einmal?"

Arthur nickte und erläuterte gleich darauf: „Schon einmal! 'Territion' ist ein Begriff der mittelalterlichen Inquisition und stellt die Vorstufe zur 'peinlichen Befragung' dar."

Erst jetzt verstand Severus, warum Arthur von diesen Informationen so erschüttert war und auch ihm lief es nun eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Mit leiser Stimme warf Severus unsicher in den Raum hinein: „Hexenjäger?"

Arthur nickte, fasste sich erneut an die Stirn und wimmerte: „Oh Merlin, was passiert hier nur?"


	70. Der Hüter

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Harry freudestrahlend, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und seine beste Freundin grüßte, die sich gerade auf dem Sofa liegend streckte. Nachdem sie zurückgegrüßt hatte, fragte er: „Wie geht's dir heute?"

Hermine fasste sich an den Kopf. Ihr war nur noch etwas schwummrig, weshalb sie antwortete: „Geht schon. Ich fühle mich jedenfalls viel besser als gestern." Die Erinnerungen an den Vortag kamen zurück, weshalb sie sich eine Hand über die Augen legte und sagte leise: „Ich hätte dabei draufgehen können." Ihre Hand fand wie von allein den Weg zu dem seidenen Tuch, welches Professor Snape ihr gestern nach dem Auftragen des Pulvers wieder um den Hals geschlungen hatte.

„Zeig mal!", sagte Harry, während er schon an dem Knoten des Tuches zurrte. Er betrachtete die freigelegte Wunde und bemerkte: „Wow, die Wunden sind kaum noch zu sehen. Ist eigentlich nur noch ein großer, blauer Fleck." Um sie aufzumuntern, fügte er noch schäkernd hinzu: „Sieht aus, wie der Knutschfleck von einem Bergtroll."

„Wahnsinnig witzig, Harry!", entgegnete sie etwas übel gelaunt, doch sie musste letztendlich über diesen Kommentar schmunzeln.

„Snape hat gesagt, ich soll das Pulver heute nochmal über die Wunde streuen. Kannst du mir damit helfen?", fragte sie.

In null Komma nichts hatte Harry die Wunde mit dem gelben Pulver bedeckt und er konnte fast dabei zusehen, wie sich die winzigen Bissstellen noch weiter zusammenzogen. „Gehen wir in der großen Halle frühstücken oder lieber…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als sie aufgeschreckt sagte: „Hier!" Sie wollte niemanden sehen und schon gar nicht jemanden von gestern. Harry nickte nur und rief Wobbel, um ein Frühstück zu ordern.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", grüßte der Elf sie lächelnd, aber sie konnte sehr wohl den mitleidigen Blick in seinen großen Augen ausmachen.

Sie grüßte den Hauself, bevor sie eine Hand an ihren Hals führte und ihm versicherte: „Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist." Wobbel nickte erleichtert, nahm die Bestellung für das Frühstück entgegen und verließ das Wohnzimmer. „Sag mal, Harry. Jetzt, wo die Hauselfen uns nicht mehr bespitzeln, da könntest du Wobbel doch etwas Kleidung schenken!"

„Ich… ähm… Weißt du, Mine, ich mag ihn. Ich hab ihn richtig gern! Ich glaube, ich möchte, dass er bei mir bleibt!", sagte Harry, der darauf geachtet hatte, nicht zu sagen, dass er Wobbel wie ein Haustier „behalten" wollte.

Harry hatte so eine komische Vorahnung und die bestätigte sich, als Wobbel das Frühstück brachte, denn Hermine begann damit, den Elf auszufragen; zu fragen, wie Harry ihn behandelte, ob Wobbel Spaß an seiner Arbeit hätte, ob er sich selbst bestrafen würde oder ob er sogar lieber frei wäre.

Wobbel versicherte ihr, dass Harry ein vorbildlicher Meister wäre und er ihm jegliche Selbstbestrafung verboten hatte. Harry würde ihm viel zu viel Freizeit schenken, mit der er kaum etwas anzufangen wusste und aus Wobbels Mund klang das fast schon wie eine Beschwerde. Überlegen grinste Harry seine Freundin an, die den Elf weiterhin ausfragte.

Bei einer Frage druckste Harrys Elf jedoch herum und zwar, als es um seine Kleidung ging. Bisher war Wobbel in einen Fetzen Stoff gewickelt, ähnlich einer Toga, und aufgrund Hermines penetrantem Gefrage gab der Elf zu, dass seine „Kleidung" ihm nicht gefallen würde, aber er versicherte, dass dies nur ein unbedeutender Punkt wäre, der nicht im Geringsten seine Beschäftigung für Harry beeinträchtigen würde. Nach zehn Minuten stoppte Harry die Befragung, weil er endlich Wobbel erlösen und mit Hermine frühstücken wollte.

Beide hatten sich an dem üppigen Frühstück mit Rührei, gebratenen Würstchen und Speck, Toast bis zum Abwinken, Marmelade und Aufschnitt satt gegessen, bevor Harry sagte, er würde sich jetzt mit den verbleibenden Schülern die Zeit auf dem Quidditch-Spielfeld vertreiben.

„Willst du nicht erst Remus oder Tonks fragen, was nach dem Überfall von den Todessern noch geschehen ist? Ob vielleicht jemand verletzt ist, den wir kennen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Er wird sich schon melden. Die Medi-Magier waren gestern sehr schnell da und es war nur einer, der…", Harry hielt inne und blickte zu Boden, weil er den Namen Caedes in Hermines Gegenwart noch nicht nennen wollte.

„Es gab einen Toten?", fragte sie mit großen Augen, doch Harry nickte nur und gab ihr keine weiteren Informationen. Er reichte ihr den Seidenschal, den sie sich wieder um den Hals wickelte, um wegen des riesigen, blauen Flecks keine Blicke auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was machst du heute?", fragte Harry seine beste Freundin, die noch immer sehr geknickt war.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte hier bleiben und faulenzen." Harry blickte sie schon ganz schräg an, bevor sie lächelte und sagte: „Ach, was soll's: ich geh in die Bibliothek. Deine Farben habe ich noch nicht rausgesucht."

Auf den Weg in den vierten Stock sah Hermine auf einem Gang schon von weitem Professor Flitwick mit zwei weiteren Lehrern, die sie nicht kannte, an einer Ecke stehen. Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre Wangen vor Scham rot glühen mussten, denn sie wurden ganz heiß. Als sie sich ihm näherte, lächelte er sie an und grüßte sie, bevor er sagte: „Ich sehe, es geht Ihnen wieder wesentlich besser, Miss Granger. Ihre Wangen sind ganz rosig."

Sie lächelte nur und nickte beschämt, bevor sie ihren Weg um die Ecke fortsetzte. Leise sagte sie zu sich selbst: „Natürlich sind meine Wangen rosig. Ich schäme mich ja auch in Grund und…"

„Miss Granger?", hörte sie eine ihr mittlerweile vertraute, leise und tiefe Stimme sagen.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte Professor Snape ins Gesicht, bevor sie schluckte und gleich darauf sagte: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape." Sie hoffte innig, dass er ihr Selbstgespräch nicht belauscht hatte.

„Ich ging davon aus, Sie würden den heutigen Tag nutzen, um sich auszuruhen?", fragte er mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton.

„Es geht mir schon wieder besser und ich werde mich auch ausruhen. Ich gehe nämlich in die Bibliothek und wenn es einen Ort gibt, an dem Ruhe herrscht, dann wohl dort!", konterte sie etwas gereizt, denn sie wollte tatsächlich ihre Ruhe und dazu gehörte auch, von ihrem Professor nicht auf ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand angesprochen zu werden.

Er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte ihr errötetes Gesicht, danach den seidenen Schal, bevor er kühl entgegnete: „Wie Sie meinen, Miss Granger. Einen angenehmen Tag noch."

In der Bibliothek wählte sie erneut ihren Lieblingsplatz am Fenster. Sie breitete ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch aus und holte sich per Levitation die Bücher, die sie zuvor schon wegen Rons und ihrer Farben konsultiert hatte. Sie bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der sich ihr näherte und an dem Bücherregal hinter ihrem Rücken Halt machte.

Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihn dazu antrieb, seine Schülerin zu belauern, als würde er etwas Böses im Schilde führen, denn das war nicht seine Absicht. Er wollte nur hier stehen und ihrer Stimme lauschen und wenn er nebenbei noch etwas über ihre Recherche erfahren würde, wäre das ein netter Bonus. Doch anstatt laut zu lesen oder ihre Gedanken mitzuteilen, seufzte Miss Granger nur und fasste sich immer wieder an den Hals oder an die Stirn. Fühlte sie sich etwa nicht wohl? Würde sie jetzt zusammenbrechen, wäre er zum Glück gleich zur Stelle und er überlegte sich jetzt schon eine Ausrede für sein „zufälliges" Erscheinen in der Bibliothek.

Miss Granger las still, was ihn sehr ärgerte. Die anderen beiden Male konnte sie ihren Mund kaum halten, aber heute war ihr nicht danach. Wieder seufzte sie, bevor sie endlich etwas sagte. Severus strengte sich an, um ihre Worte zu hören und er hörte sie sagen: „Ich wünschte, Wobbel wäre hier…"

Plötzlich erschien Harrys Hauself und Severus' Herz setzte vor Schreck einen Schlag aus. Würde der Elf ihn sehen? Miss Granger fragte den Elf erstaunt: „Warum kommst du denn, wenn ich dich rufe?"

„Mr. Potter hat gesagt, ich darf auch Ihnen dienen, wenn ich möchte. Es ist meine Entscheidung, Miss Granger und ich möchte Ihnen dienen!", antwortete der Elf ganz verzückt, so dass Severus beinahe schlecht wurde, aber er war froh, dass dieser „Wobbel" ihn nicht zu sehen schien und so lauschte er einfach, als Miss Granger den Elf um eine bestimmte Eissorte bat.

„Aber Miss Granger, in der Bibliothek darf doch nicht gegessen werden…", sagte der Elf fast schon etwas verängstigt.

„Es wird ja niemand erfahren, Wobbel. Außerdem haben die Bücher sich bisher nicht beschwert. Ich passe schon auf, dass nichts beschmutzt wird!", erwiderte Miss Granger, um den Elf zu beruhigen, der gleich darauf mit einem lauten Plop verschwand.

Severus wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, denn Hauselfen waren schnell und er wollte nicht riskieren, gerade dabei erwischt zu werden, wie er aus der Bibliothek schlich, also wartete er.

Auf dem Quidditch-Feld ging es sehr spaßig zu. Es waren ja nur neun Schüler über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben. Mit Madam Hooch, einem neuen, jungen Lehrer namens Professor Svelte und ihm waren sie zwölf, so dass sie zwei Mannschaften mit je sechs Personen aufstellen konnten. Man einigte sich darauf, dass es nur einen Klatscher im Spiel geben sollte und auch nur zwei Jäger pro Mannschaft. Harry mimte den Hüter und er war darin miserabel, was der anderen Mannschaft schon einen Vorsprung von 40 Punkten gebracht hatte, doch niemand nahm dieses Spiel sehr ernst, so dass er nicht befürchten musste, nach dem Spiel für seine schlechte Darbietung womöglich noch eine Abreibung zu bekommen.

Als Harry vor seinem mittleren Tor schwebend Gordian beobachtete, der als Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft gerade dem Schnatz auf den Fersen war, hörte er lautes Plop hinter sich und er wäre beinahe vor Schreck vom Besen gefallen, als Wobbel plötzlich in dem runden Ring saß.

„Mr. Potter, entschuldigen Sie bitte, falls ich Sie erschreckt habe!", sagte Wobbel mit etwas Furcht in der Stimme.

„Schon gut, aber was machst du hier? Warum sitzt du in meinem Tor?", fragte Harry aufgeregt atmend. Er hatte heute beim Spiel mit allem gerechnet, sogar damit, einen Klatscher abzubekommen, aber nicht damit, von Wobbel in schwindelerregender Höhe aufgesucht zu werden.

Während Harry ab und an immer wieder nach vorn zum Spielfeld schaute, erklärte Wobbel, dass Miss Granger ihn gerufen hätte, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht recht, Mr. Potter, ob es mir zusteht, Ihnen davon zu berichten…"

„Von was?", fragte Harry, der nur halb bei der Sache war, weil er immer wieder auf das Spiel achtete und auf Gordian, der dem Schnatz gefährlich nahe gekommen war.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, wie soll ich das sagen? Als ich Miss Grangers Wunsch entgegengenommen habe, da stand jemand hinter ihr und beobachtete sie!", erklärte Wobbel vorsichtig.

„WAS?", fragte Harry, der sich ruckartig zu Wobbel umdrehte. In diesem Moment wurde Harry von einem Quaffel gestreift, der gleich darauf durch den Ring fiel und Wobbel mit sich in die Tiefe riss.

Harry nahm eine kleine Auszeit, so dass er Wobbel, dem zum Glück nichts passiert war, vom Boden aufhelfen konnte. Er staubte Wobbels Toga ab und fragte derweil: „Es steht jemand in der Bibliothek hinter Hermine? Weißt du, wer das war?"

„Sir, ich muss gehen, sonst fällt es auf, dass ich solange wegbleibe!", sagte Wobbel und verschwand mit einem Fingerschnippen. Harry wusste, dass Wobbel ihn nötigen wollte, sich selbst darum zu kümmern und er war auch nicht böse darüber. Wer würde wohl hinter Hermine stehen und sie beobachten? Albus? Ein Elf? Nein, kein Elf, denn das hätte Wobbel gesagt. Natürlich hatte Harry eine Ahnung und sein Bauchgefühl hatte ihn selten im Stich gelassen.

„Harry? Alles okay?", rief Rolanda von ihrem Besen hinunter. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Rolanda machte sie Professor Svelte zum Hüter und sich selbst zur Schiedsrichterin, so dass jede Mannschaft mit fünf Spielern und je nur einem Treiber weiterspielen konnte. Harry flog mit seinem Besen bis zum Haupteingang und rannte in Windeseile hinauf in den vierten Stock, auch wenn er gar nicht damit rechnete, dass Hermine in Gefahr sein könnte.

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Lucius erneut von Mr. Shacklebolt und Miss Bones aufgesucht. Mit Absicht schenkte er dem Herrn mit der tiefen, besonnen Stimme mehr Aufmerksamkeit als der Lebenspartnerin seines Sohnes.

„Mr. Malfoy, es wird Sie freuen zu erfahren", sagte Mr. Shacklebolt, nachdem sie alle Platz genommen hatten, „dass der Minister mit Ihren Aussagen und Hinweisen sehr zufrieden ist und Ihnen drei weitere Jahre Hafterlass zusichert. Nach dem aktuellen Stand wären es noch…"

Lucius unterbrach: „Zwölf Jahre Haft! Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, einfache, kaufmännische Rechenaufgaben im Kopf zu lösen."

Mr. Shacklebolt schien amüsiert, denn ein leises, tiefes Lachen war zu hören, bevor er sagte: „Der Minister hat es begrüßt, die faulen Eier, die im Ministerium gearbeitet haben, festnehmen zu können. Noch mehr würde er es begrüßen, wenn Sie uns neben den Anhängern von Voldemort", Lucius schüttelte sich bei dem Namen, „die nicht das dunkle Mal tragen, ihn aber dennoch unterstützt haben, auch endlich Hinweise über diese andere Gruppierung geben könnten."

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Mr. Shacklebolt. Ich gebe Ihnen Informationen, mit denen der Minister zufrieden ist oder etwa nicht? Wozu gleich alle Karten auf den Tisch legen?", sagte Lucius fies grinsend.

Miss Bones schaltete sich ein und sagte: „Ihre Begründungen für die verschiedenen Anschuldigungen waren fast alle nachweisbar, nur eine Sache bereitet uns Sorgen. Sie sagten, dass die gesamte Familie Umbridge schon zu Voldemorts", Lucius verzog bei dem Namen angewidert das Gesicht, „Zeiten finanzielle Unterstützung für die Todesser gewährleistet hatten. In dieser Angelegenheit verliefen Ihre Hinweise, denen wir nachgegangen sind, leider im Sand. Haben Sie vielleicht…"

„Miss Bones! Wenn die Familie Umbridge alle Spuren ihrer finanziellen Aktivitäten verwischt haben sollte, dann blieben lediglich die drei Konten in Gringotts, die Mrs. Dolores Umbridge nebst Gatten dort eröffnet hatte. Sie würden, wenn die Kobolde dem Ministerium tatsächlich Einsicht in die Akten der Bank gewähren würden, was ich für unvorstellbar halte, sehr schnell erkennen, dass von Familie Umbridge lediglich Geldeingänge in die Verliese vermerkt worden sind. Alle Abhebungen hingegen sind von drei verschiedenen Personen vorgenommen worden, deren Namen unwichtig sind, da sie eh nur Pseudonyme darstellen. Sie würden jedoch feststellen, dass die magischen Signaturen auf den Schriftstücken, die die Abhebungen von den drei Konten belegen, mit denen von drei Todessern übereinstimmen: Walden Macnair, Vincent Crabbe", Lucius schluckte aufgeregt, „und Bellatrix Lestrange."

Um Familie Umbridge also die Unterstützung Voldemorts nachweisen zu können, müsste man lediglich Einsicht in die Akten der Zaubererbank Gringotts erhalten und das schien aussichtslos. Nicht einmal das Zaubereiministerium hatte genügend Einfluss auf die Koboldbank, um dies ermöglichen zu können.

„Mr. Malfoy, die Kobolde werden niemals zulassen…"

Lucius unterbrach Miss Bones und entgegnete barsch: „Verdammt nochmal, es ist an der Zeit, genauso vorzugehen, wie die Todesser vorgegangen sind! Gehen Sie bloß nicht den rechtschaffenen Weg, denn der führt unweigerlich in eine Sackgasse!"

Mr. Shacklebolt räusperte sich und fragte: „Was genau wollen Sie uns damit suggerieren?"

Schnaufend lachte Lucius, bevor er entgegnete: „Was denken Sie denn? Ein wenig Vielsafttrank und ein ganz leichter Verwirrungszauber werden die Angestellten von Gringotts nicht daran zweifeln lassen, dass Mr. Bonce alias Mcnair vor ihnen steht. Sie benötigen lediglich ein wenig Haare von einem von Mcnairs Opfern. Mcnair hat die Haare für den Vielsafttrank in einem Glas aufbewahrt. Den Aufenthalt des Behältnisses und die Verliesnummer kann ich Ihnen gern nennen – für ein weiteres Jahr Hafterlass, versteht sich!"

Aufgeregt äußerte sich Susan zu diesem Thema, indem sie sagte: „Das geht nicht! Wir können nicht auf diese Art und Weise…"

Wieder unterbrach Lucius und er empfahl: „Wenn es Ihnen mit Vielsafttrank zu kompliziert erscheinen sollte, dann suchen Sie sich doch einfach jemanden, der jemanden kennt, der bei Gringotts arbeitet. Sie verstehen?"

In der Bibliothek brachte Wobbel das gewünschte Schokoladeneis, bevor er wieder verschwand. Severus atmete leise, aber erleichtert, aus, denn der Elf hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht bemerkt. So konnte er in Ruhe mit ansehen, wie Miss Granger wieder die Schutzfolie vom Eis zog und erst nach zehn Minuten damit begann, es langsam zu verspeisen. Endlich begann sie auch wieder damit, mit sich selbst zu reden, so dass er doch noch in den Genuss ihrer wohltuenden Stimme kam.

Neugierig verfolgte er ihr Selbstgespräch, in welchem es um Harrys Farben ging. Als er vor einigen Tagen auf ihre Notizen geschaut hatte, hatte er die Farben seines Kollegen gar nicht mehr lesen können, weil er von dem schrecklichen Gekritzel von Mr. Weasley abgelenkt gewesen war.

„So", sagte Miss Granger, bevor sie wieder zum ersten Buch griff, es aufschlug und zu sich sagte, „jetzt ist Harry dran. Wird einfach sein; war ja nur eine einzige Farbe." Severus spitzte die Ohren. Nachdem sie die entsprechende Seite gefunden hatte, hörte er sie erstaunt sagen: „Wow, sollte man vielleicht mal Dumbledore zeigen. Könnte ihn womöglich von seiner absurden Idee abbringen!"

Hier wurde Severus sehr neugierig, so dass er am liebsten sein Versteck aufgegeben hätte, um sich zu ihr an den Tisch zu setzen, doch dann müsste er seine Anwesenheit erklären und das wollte er nicht. So lauschte er also weiterhin ihrem Gemurmel, als sie sagte: „Gold: bedingungslose Liebe, Herzensgüte, Gnade, Barmherzigkeit. Oh Mann, dann hatte Malfoy mit seinem ständigen 'Sankt Potter' ja doch Recht! Harry ist offenbar ein kleiner Heiliger."

Sie hatte es nicht ernst gemeint und lachte selbst über ihre eigenen Worte, doch die Begriffe sprachen für sich. Dass Harry allein durch den Tod seiner Mutter von Liebe umgeben war, und zwar so stark, dass es ihm schon als Kleinkind bereits das Leben gerettet hatte, war selbst für Severus nichts Neues. Bei den Erinnerungen an den Tod der Potters zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, als er plötzlich von einem anderen, viel stärkeren Gefühl übermannt wurde. Severus fühlte sich… beobachtet!

In der Bibliothek angekommen traute Harry seinen Augen nicht, als er Severus hinter dem Bücherregal stehend vorfand, welches ihn von Hermine trennte. Die Szenerie wirkte auf Harry nicht bedrohlich, denn es sah so aus, als würde er nicht als Spion hier stehen, sondern nur als stiller Beobachter, der keine bösartigen Hintergedanken hegte. Severus hielt den Kopf leicht schräg, um Hermines Stimme hören zu können. Während Harry sich leise seinem Kollegen näherte, redete Hermine noch immer über die Bedeutungen der Farbe Gold, als Severus' Körper sich plötzlich sichtlich versteifte.

Miss Granger blätterte weiterhin bedenkenlos in ihren Büchern, weswegen Severus davon ausgehen durfte, dass sie ihn nicht entdeckt hatte, aber das Gefühl, observiert zu werden, war so stark, dass Severus seinen Kopf abrupt drehte und dann vor Schreck erstarrte. Harry stand seitlich hinter ihm und blickte ihn mit ernster Miene eindringlich an. Ganz offensichtlich wollte sein junger Kollege nur seine Freundin besuchen, um sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen, was er für seine „Observation" von Miss Granger leider nicht eingeplant hatte. Er hoffte innig, dass Harry ihn vor seiner Schülerin nicht als ungebetenen Gast bloßstellen würde, aber ganz sicher, denn dass konnte er an der vorwurfsvollen Miene erkennen, würde Harry ihn später deshalb zur Rede stellen. Außerdem ging er davon aus, dass Harry seine beste Freundin – unzertrennlich wie sie waren – mit Sicherheit darüber informieren würde.

Schon lange war Severus nicht mehr in eine so unangenehme Situation geraten und wenn es mal eine Peinlichkeit in seinem Leben als Lehrer und Spion gegeben hatte, dann war es ihm egal gewesen, was die Menschen von ihm dachten, aber bei Harry und Miss Granger war es ihm nicht egal. Plötzlich änderte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und Severus deutete es als Neugierde und Faszination. Sein junger Kollege näherte sich ihm einige Schritte und er schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Für einen langen Moment hielten sie den Blickkontakt.

Dass es Severus unangenehm war, erwischt zu werden, war in dessen Mimik und an seiner Körpersprache zu erkennen, doch es war etwas ganz anderes, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte. Von Severus' Augen ganz fasziniert näherte er sich ihm, so dass er direkt in sie blicken konnte, denn sie waren jetzt definitiv braun, viel heller und nicht mehr so nachtschwarz. Am liebsten hätte er Severus sofort gefragt, warum dessen Augenfarbe plötzlich eine andere war, aber dann würde er Hermine aufschrecken und das wollte er nicht. Er könnte ihr später erzählen, dass Severus hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

Ertappt und daher beschämt blickte Severus zunächst zu Boden, bevor er mit entschuldigendem Blick zu Harry schaute. Der kniff nur einmal kurz die Lippen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts, um Severus' Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten. Stattdessen ging sein junger Kollege leise an ihm vorbei und sprang, um Miss Granger zu erschrecken, mit einem Satz vor dem Bücherregal hervor. Severus hörte Miss Granger kreischen, dann mit Harry schimpfen und letztendlich laut lachen. Während sich die beiden umarmten, war Miss Granger so abgelenkt, dass er selbst ungehört und ungesehen das Weite suchen konnte, aber er machte sich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber, was er antworten könnte, wenn Harry ihn später fragen würde, warum er hinter hier gewesen war.

„Harry! Schön, dass du hier bist. Bin gerade mit deiner Farbe durch. War ja nicht wirklich schwer, mein Goldjunge!", sagte sie schäkernd, so dass er lachen musste. Im Hinterkopf hatte er noch immer Severus warme, braune Augen, die ihn entschuldigend anblickten und er fragte sich, ob die Veränderung der Augenfarbe etwas mit dem zu tun haben könnte, was Severus über die Farbe Gold erfahren hatte. Auf jeden Fall müsste er mit seinem Kollegen mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, denn so ein Verhalten konnte Harry nicht dulden, wenn es um seine Freundin ging.

Von Hermine ließ sich Harry in Stichpunkten erklären, was seine Farbe zu bedeuten hatte, während er ungefragt von ihrem Eis kostete, von dem nur noch ein winziger Rest im Becher übrig war. Sie schob ihm den Becher in stillem Einverständnis ganz hinüber, so dass er den Rest vertilgen konnte, während sie die fünf Bücher per Levitation wieder zurück in die Regale befehligte. Gleich danach holte sie ein anderes Buch auf gleichem Wege zu sich, nur dieses war sehr viel dicker. Sie hatte die letzten Male immer nach ihrer Recherche darin gelesen.

„Was ist das für eins?", fragte Harry.

Hermine stellte das dicke Buch auf den Tisch, so dass er den Titel lesen konnte, den er gleich darauf laut wiederholte: „'Die Seelen der Farben'? Was ist denn das bitte?"

„Das geht hier allgemein um Farben. Ist nicht ganz so esoterisch angehaucht, wie ähnliche Bücher. Zum Beispiel wird die Bedeutung der Farben von Flüchen und Zaubern, der Farben von Zaubertränken und von Streelern – das sind diese Riesenschnecken, die stündlich ihre Farbe ändern – behandelt. Es erklärt, warum Wichtel blau sind oder Gnome die Farbe einer Kartoffel haben. Aber auch über Augenfarben steht was drin und was sie über das Wesen einer Person aussagen können. Ich bin noch nicht durch, aber ich habe schon ein paar interessante Abschnitte gefunden…"

Harry unterbrach sie und fragte: „Hast du wegen Severus' Augenfarbe recherchiert oder bist du eher durch Zufall drauf gestoßen?"

Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, weil sie offensichtlich nicht wusste, ob Harry damit etwas suggerieren wollte, bevor sie antwortete: „Erst einmal habe ich angefangen, es zu lesen, weil es sich sehr ausführlich mit Farben an sich befasst, aber für meine Recherche wegen unserer Magie-Farben hat es wenig geholfen. Trotzdem fand ich es vom Thema her sehr interessant. Ich werde aber noch ewig brauchen, bis ich es fertig gelesen habe. Siehst ja selbst, was das für ein Wälzer ist. Montag fängt die Schule an und da werde ich es mir offiziell bei Madam Pince ausleihen."

Sie tätschelte das dicke Buch, als wäre es ein Haustier, bevor sie sagte: „Ginny müsste ja morgen oder übermorgen entbinden; der Blasensprung war gestern Abend, aber das weißt du ja sicherlich." Hermine grinste und fragte vorsichtig: „Hast du wieder mal bei ihr…" Sie hielt inne, weil sie vermeiden wollte, jemand könnte dahinter kommen, dass Harry seine Angebetete heimlich mit Wobbels Hilfe besuchte. Harry jedoch nickte und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er war über Ginnys Zustand bestens informiert und zwar aus erster Hand.


	71. Zweisam, einsam

at Daniel: Die Paare standen in dieser FF ja nie völlig im Mittelpunkt, sondern wurden bisher eher nebensächlich behandelt, weswegen ich auf keiner HP-Seite „Pairings" angegeben habe. Es freut mich, dass du die Geschichte weiterhin verfolgen wirst, auch wenn von dir genannte Beziehung nicht dein Ding ist ;)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

In der Nacht zum Donnerstag, den 28. August, wurde Harry von Wobbel geweckt, der ihm aufgeregt erzählte, dass Miss Weasleys Baby jetzt kommen würde. Die Wehen waren seit Stunden bereits sehr intensiv und die Zeitabstände wären immer kürzer geworden. Auch, wenn der Drang groß war, so wollte Harry nicht mit Wobbel, selbst wenn er dann für alle anderen unsichtbar wäre, in diesem Moment zu Ginny gehen. Dafür ging er in seinem Wohnzimmer nervös auf und ab, fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare und bekam immer wieder neue Informationen von Wobbel, der zwischen Krankenzimmer und Wohnzimmer ungesehen hin und her apparierte.

Als Wobbel um halb fünf morgens wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien, fröhlich auf und ab hüpfte, in die Hände klatschte und derweil vergnügt rief „Es kommt, es kommt!", da hielt Harry nichts mehr in seinem Wohnzimmer. Nur mit seinem Pyjama und ein paar warmen Hausschuhen bekleidet rannte er vom Erdgeschoss hinauf in den ersten Stock, um dort weiterhin in einem kleinen Vorraum auf und ab zu gehen, wie schon in seinem Wohnzimmer. In diesem Moment konnte er so gut nachvollziehen, warum viele Herren der Schöpfung in gleicher Situation eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchten, auch wenn er immer geglaubt hätte, das wäre nur ein Klischee in Filmen.

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete sich und Harry hielt inne, genau wie Severus, der ihn mit runzliger Stirn aus schwarzen Augen anblickte, sich jedoch wieder fing und ohne einen Kommentar an das Schränkchen ging, welches sich in dem kleinen Vorraum befand. Die gestrige Begegnung in der Bibliothek schien momentan völlig vergessen. Harry beobachtete Severus dabei, wie der ganz gemächlich zwei kleine Ampullen aus dem Schrank nahm und einige Handtücher per Levitation hinter sich herzog, bevor er wieder wortlos in Ginnys Zimmer verschwand.

Zehn Minuten später kam Severus erneut hinaus und dieses Mal blickte Harry ihn so flehend wie nur möglich an, sagte jedoch nichts, weil er wusste, dass Severus sowieso nichts preisgeben würde. Vielleicht könnte er ihn mit einem geübten Hundeblick zu einem kurzen Statement überreden, aber er hatte sich in Severus getäuscht. Der schaute nur hin und wieder zu Harry hinüber, während er betulich leere Ampullen auf ein Tischchen abstellte und andere Dinge zusammensuchte, die er mit in das Krankenzimmer nahm.

Als Severus zum dritten Mal mit leeren Fläschchen hinauskam, stürmte Harry auf ihn zu und fragte: „Sind Sie etwa mit dabei? Ich meine, so richtig nahe dran?"

Severus schnaufte einmal, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete: „Ich bringe lediglich das hinein, was Poppy benötigt und stelle es in dem Vorraum ab. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich der letzte bin, den Miss Weasley jetzt an ihrer Seite sehen möchte. Und Sie können mir glauben, dass ich mich auch nicht darum reiße, dem Geschehen näher beizuwohnen als notwendig." Und bevor Harry noch etwas fragen konnte, verschwand Severus wieder mit Handtüchern, Ampullen und zwei kleinen Dosen, die ihm schwebend folgten.

Seufzend setzte sich Harry auf einen der Stühle und wartete. Er beobachtete ungläubig sein rechtes Bein, welches sich selbständig gemacht zu haben schien, denn es wackelte zitternd auf und ab. Wobbel erschien nicht mehr, weil es zu auffällig wäre, falls man ihn jetzt flüsternd an Harrys Seite sehen würde. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es ratsamer gewesen wäre, in seinem Wohnzimmer zu bleiben, denn dort hätte er weiterhin alle Informationen erhalten, auf die er jetzt so brannte. Hier hingegen, direkt an der Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer, war er ihr zwar räumlich näher, aber niemand ließ auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über den Geburtsverlauf fallen. Wie weit war Ginny? War womöglich alles schon vorbei? Er hatte nicht im Vorfeld wissen wollen, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge werden würde und so nagte besonders diese Frage an seinen Nerven.

Wieder kam Severus hinaus und dieses Mal fragte Harry gezielt: „In welcher Phase sind wir?"

„Wir?", fragte Severus spottend zurück.

„Sie wissen schon… Ist es schon da?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, doch Severus antwortete nicht. „Ich möchte ja gar keine Details haben. Ich möchte nur wissen…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Severus sehr ungehalten: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie so einen Wirbel veranstalten. Es ist nicht einmal Ihr Kind!"

Aufgrund dieser Worte entglitten Harry sämtliche Gesichtszüge, bevor er gekränkt entgegnete: „Aber das ist doch völlig egal! Verstehen Sie das denn nicht?" Severus verzog daraufhin nur den Mund, während er weiterhin Schubladen und Schränke öffnete und Dinge entnahm, auf die Harry nicht mehr achtete, denn in diesem Moment war er sich über eine Sache klar geworden und das sprach er auch offen aus: „Nein, Sie verstehen es wirklich nicht!"

Er konnte Severus nicht einmal böse deswegen sein, dass der seine Gefühle für Ginny und ihr Kind nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Severus warf ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er eine Feder nahm und etwas niederschrieb. Harry näherte sich seinem Kollegen und fragte mit warmer Stimme: „Ich will doch niemanden etwas Böses. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es Ginny und dem Kind geht. Warum können Sie das nicht verstehen?"

Genervt atmete Severus aus und entgegnete danach grollend: „Aber es geht Sie nichts an." Severus murmelte ein Schimpfwort, welches Harry nicht verstehen konnte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie sind nicht mit Miss Weasley verwandt und Sie haben nichts getan, um Ihre Situation zu ändern. Jetzt tun Sie mir den Gefallen und entfernen Sie sich aus dem Krankenflügel, bevor ich Poppy dazu auffordere, ein Machtwort zu sprechen!"

Jetzt war es Harry, der schnaufend ausatmete, um gleich darauf gereizt zu fragen: „Sie haben nie eine Freundin gehabt oder? Sonst könnten Sie…"

Severus warf die Feder weg und packte Harry mit beiden Händen an seinem Pyjama-Oberteil, bevor er ihn herumschleuderte und gegen die Wand presste, wodurch sich die obersten beiden Knöpfe lösten und auf den Boden fielen. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten. Severus atmete durch seine gelben, schiefen Zähne aufgebracht ein und aus, während Harry nichts anderes tat, als sich gegen die Wand zu pressen lassen. Die schwarzen Augen drohten ihm, nicht ein einziges, weiteres Wort zu verlieren, doch Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Mutig sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich liebe Ginny und ich liebe ihr Kind und es ist völlig egal, ob es von einem anderen ist und..."

Harry hielt inne, weil er zum ersten Mal die farbliche Veränderung der Augen vor sich zum Anfassen nahe wahrnehmen konnte. Das warme Braun hatte sich während Harrys Worte langsam durch das Schwarz gekämpft, doch als er innegehalten hatte, hatte auch die Veränderung pausiert. Dunkle Wolken wollten den warmen Schein in Severus' Augen wieder verdrängen, so dass Harry sich genötigt fühlte, einfach weiterzureden, indem er sagte: „Ich hab das Kind schon geliebt, als ich das erste Mal ihren Bauch angefasst habe und…"

'Was geschieht hier nur?', dachte Harry. Was war mit Severus' Augen los? Wie Ron schon erwähnt hatte, war es unmöglich, dass sich die Augenfarbe nach der Pubertät verändern konnte, aber jetzt war er sogar Zeuge dessen, wie sich die Augenfarbe seines Kollegen in nur wenigen Sekunden wandelte. Das durfte doch nicht möglich sein! Für einen Moment dachte Harry, dass Severus womöglich irgendwann in seinem Leben von einem Fluch getroffen worden war, der dafür verantwortlich zu machen wäre, doch was sollte das für ein Fluch sein? Er müsste unbedingt Hermine davon berichten, notierte sich Harry in Gedanken, als gleich darauf die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und Poppys Stimme zu vernehmen war, die sagte: „Severus, wo bleiben die…"

Poppy stockte, als sie Severus erblickte, der Harry am Schlafittchen hielt und ihn gegen die Wand presste. Nur langsam ließ Severus von seinem Kollegen ab, während Poppy bereits mit barschem Befehlston verlangte: „Severus, Sie bringen mir bitte die Sachen rein, die ich brauche." Wortlos kam Severus ihrer Anweisung nach. Sie wandte sich an Harry und sagte in schroffem Tonfall: „Sie, Harry, gehen auf der Stelle!" Auch Harry gehorchte, wenn auch mit betrübter Miene. Hier im Krankenflügel hatte Poppy das Sagen.

In seinem Wohnzimmer ließ Harry sich demotiviert auf das Sofa fallen. Wobbel war nicht da und er verspürte auch keinen Drang, ihn zu rufen. Während er über Ginny nachdachte, nickte er ein. Kurz nach halb sieben wurde er von einem zarten Klopfen geweckt. Harry wollte gerade schon vom Sofa aufstehen, da erschien Wobbel und öffnete die Tür. Severus trat ohne Aufforderung ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, waren seine einzigen, mit Bedacht gesprochenen Worte: „Es ist ein Junge. Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf." Danach verschwand Severus gleich wieder und Harry und Wobbel grinsten sich breit an.

Zuhause auf ihrer Couch liegend und unter einer dicken Wolldecke gekuschelt ließ Hermine den Abend Revue passieren. Sie war nach dem Besuch in der Bibliothek recht spät nachhause gekommen, nur um Ron und Angelina vorzufinden, die beide auf genau der Couch gesessen hatten, auf der sie jetzt hoffte, endlich mal einzuschlafen. Ron hatte vorhin gesagt: „Oh, Hermine… ich dachte, du würdest heute nochmal bei Harry übernachten. Ich hatte Angelina eingeladen. Ist doch okay oder?" Natürlich hatte sie eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht. Es war offensichtlich nie leicht, wenn die Ex und die Neue aufeinander trafen, doch mit Angelina kam sie einigermaßen gut zurecht, denn man kannte sich ja bereits ganz gut.

„Ich kann auch gehen!", hatte Angelina nach Mitternacht vorgeschlagen, doch es war Hermine selbst, die gesagt hatte, sie könnte ja auf der Couch übernachten, wenn es für die beiden kein Problem wäre. Natürlich war es keines, denn Ron würde Hermine, die ja keine andere Bleibe hatte, nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen, weshalb er ihren Vorschlag begrüßt hatte. Eigentlich hatte Hermine gehofft, Ron würde Angelinas Vorschlag vorziehen.

Man unterhielt sich noch eine Weile, doch die ganzen Bemühungen, das Gespräch locker zu gestalten, ließen es ins Gegenteil mutieren. Die Atmosphäre war angespannt und bedrückend. Als Hermine den Gast gefragt hatte, warum sie beim ersten Date mit Ron alles Mögliche über Fred in Erfahrung bringen wollte, kam das Gespräch auf die ehemalige Beziehung an sich und Angelina erklärte: „Weiß du, das mit Fred hat einfach nicht richtig geklappt. Wir kannten uns schon, seit wir Kinder waren. Ich liebe ihn noch immer und ich weiß, dass er mich auch liebt, aber wir passen nicht zusammen – jedenfalls nicht als Paar."

Hermine hatte sehr lange gebraucht, um den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich auch jetzt wieder in ihrem Hals formte, wo sie nur an dieses Thema dachte. Anderen Menschen ging es also genauso wie Ron und ihr und trotzdem war diese Erleuchtung kein Trostpflaster, denn Ron hatte jetzt jemanden und sie war noch immer allein.

Sie würde keinen Schlaf mehr finden und so zog sie sich an, versorgte ihre fast verheilte Wunde am Hals, packte eine kleine Tasche mit Kleidung zum Wechseln, einigen Hygieneartikeln und anderen, wichtigen Dingen, bevor sie einen Zettel schrieb:

„Guten Morgen, ihr beide,

ich werde außerhalb frühstücken und danach mit meinen Recherchen weitermachen.

Lieben Gruß,

Hermine"

Sie schlang sich den weißen Seidenschal um den Hals und verknotete ihn, so dass er nicht verrutschen konnte und den Biss zeigen würde. Sie seufzte, bevor sie ihren eigenen Zettel noch einmal las und ganz unten anfügte:

„P.S.: Ich werde heute bei Harry übernachten"

Hoffentlich würde Ron sich später einmal für die sturmfreie Bude revanchieren, dachte sie. Hermine hoffte innig, dass Harry nicht anderweitig beschäftigt wäre, denn ansonsten müsste sie sich nach einem anderen Platz zum Schlafen umsehen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Ron erwähnt, dass beide sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen sollten und so fasste Hermine den Entschluss, erst einmal in der Winkelgasse einige Tageszeitungen mit entsprechenden Annoncen zu besorgen.

In einem kleinen Shop wählte sie drei Zeitungen: „Der Tagesprophet", „Die Morgeneule" und „Die Muggelpost". Sie machte einen kleinen Abstecher in die Muggelwelt, um sich einen Becher Eis zu besorgen, den sie mit einem Kältezauber belegte, bevor sie vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparierte. Sie wollte jetzt unbedingt mit Harry reden, mit ihm gemütlich frühstücken und sich von ihm trösten lassen, doch nachdem sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete Wobbel ihr und erklärte, dass Harry noch schlafen würde, weil er eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt hätte. Sie nickte verständnisvoll und starrte noch einen Moment auf die Tür, die Wobbel wieder geschlossen hatte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hatte Hunger, aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach in die große Halle gehen. Flitwick wäre sicherlich dort und würde sich womöglich wegen der Bisswunde erkundigen und das vor allen Schülern. Würde er das tatsächlich machen? Etwas mehr Feingefühl sprach sie ihm letztendlich doch zu.

Sie könnte ja mal heimlich einen Blick in die große Halle werfen, um zu sehen, wer schon am Tisch sitzen würde und so verwirklichte sie ihre Idee. Die Tür zur großen Halle lehnte nur an, so dass sie durch den Spalt den Tisch vorn sehen konnte. Sie betrachtete die Anwesenden: zwei Schüler, ein gertenschlanker Lehrer, den sie nicht kannte, Madam Hooch und Professor McGonagall. Weit und breit kein Flitwick und kein Snape! Hermine stählte ihre Nerven, indem sie die Augen schloss und tief ein und aus atmete, bevor sie die Tür weiter öffnete und hindurchschritt.

Den ganzen langen Weg bis nach vorn zum Frühstückstisch hatte sie bereits die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden erhalten, die ihr ab und an einen Blick zuwarfen, jedoch warteten, bis sie am Tisch angelangt war, um das Wort an sie zu richten. Die beiden Schüler, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, grüßten knapp als erste mit einem fröhlichen „Hallo", bevor Professor McGonagall freudestrahlend ihren Platz verließ, um ihre ehemalige Schülerin persönlicher zu empfangen.

„Miss Granger! Schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Man sieht Sie ja kaum, obwohl Sie fast jeden Tag hier sind. Setzen Sie sich doch neben Professor Svelte", schlug Professor McGonagall formell vor, denn nur aufgrund der anwesenden Schüler nannten sie sich nicht wie üblich beim Vornamen.

Professor Svelte zeigte seine guten Manieren und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um Hermine zu begrüßen, bevor er ihr den Stuhl neben sich anbot, indem er ihn hervorzog. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, nahm auch er wieder Platz.

Nach einem Smalltalk mit Minerva und Rolanda richtete Professor Svelte das Wort an Hermine und sie kamen prächtig miteinander aus, als sie so locker miteinander redeten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Svelte das Fach für die „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" ab Montag unterrichten würde, weil Hagrid der Meinung war, er wäre als Wildhüter und Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts genügend ausgelastet. Hermine würde es niemals laut aussprechen, aber Hagrid hatte sich in ihren Augen als Lehrer nicht wirklich geeignet. Sicherlich war er immer nett gewesen, aber sie hatten einfach zu wenig Lernstoff verarbeitet, worüber sich Ron und Harry natürlich nie beschwert hatten.

Während Professor Svelte von magischen Tieren sprach, denen er schon einmal begegnet war, nutzte sie die Zeit, um ihn etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er war nicht nur sehr grazil und wirkte vornehm, er war auch noch gebildet und in ihren Augen gutaussehend. Sein Alter schätzte sie ähnlich wie das von Snape und Sirius, nämlich etwas über vierzig. Sein längliches Gesicht mit den hervorstehenden Wangenknochen ließen ihn edel wirken und sie fand es besonders niedlich, wenn sein hellbraunes Haar ihm über die Augen fiel. Er hatte wohl ein ähnliches Problem mit seinem Schopf wie Harry, denn die Haare waren sehr wirr und sie schienen unbändig.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er. Sie fühlte sie ertappt, denn sie hatte ihm schon lange nicht mehr zugehört.

„Ähm, was hatten Sie bitte zuletzt gesagt?", fragte sie verschämt.

„Ich fragte nur, ob Sie Haustiere haben. Haben Sie welche?", wiederholte er lächelnd.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Ich hatte einen Kniesel-Mischling, aber der war schon sehr betagt, als ich ihn gekauft hatte. Da war er schon zwölf Jahre alt. Er ist mit achtzehn gestorben; ganz friedlich eingeschlafen", sagte Hermine etwas traurig.

„Ich habe doch hoffentlich keine schlimmen Erinnerungen wachgerufen?", fragte Professor Svelte bekümmert, doch Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Krummbein hatte ein erfülltes Leben gehabt und er hatte nicht leiden müssen, als er diese Welt verließ, was ihr den Abschied wesentlich erleichtert hatte. Danach hatte sie zwar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich nochmals einen Kniesel oder eine Knieselmischling zuzulegen, doch bisher hatte sie es nicht in die Tat umgesetzt.

Nach dem sättigenden Frühstück und der angenehmen Begegnung mit Professor Svelte machte Hermine sich auf in die Bibliothek, um noch in dem Buch „Die Seelen der Farben" zu lesen. Harry hatte gestern ganz Recht gehabt, dass sie überwiegend wegen Snapes veränderter Augenfarbe darin gelesen hatte, aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund wollte sie es nicht zugeben.

„Hermine!", rief plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Harry konnte von Glück reden, dass Madam Pince die Bibliothek noch nicht wieder in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatte, denn lautes Rufen war hier verboten. „Hermine!", sagte er aufgeregt atmend, als er bei ihr angekommen war. „Ron hat gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich hier sein wirst." Er hatte sie erreicht und sagte grinsend: „So so, du übernachtest heute also bei mir. Wusste ich davon?" Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, überbrachte er ihr die Nachricht: „Ginny hat heute Nacht ihr Kind bekommen!"

„Nein, wirklich? Das ist ja... Ist denn auch alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt, bevor ihre Begeisterung aus ihr herausbrechen könnte. Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, schrie auch sie vor Freude: „Das ist ja fantastisch. Oh, ich freu mich für sie!"

Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sagte lächelnd: „Ich wollt's dir sofort sagen. Ron hat mich kontaktiert und mir Bescheid gegeben, dass es ein Junge ist."

Sie grinste nur zurück und sagte verschmitzt lächelnd: „Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass Rons Neuigkeit für dich keine Neuigkeit mehr war?"

„Dir kann man nichts vormachen oder? Na ja, ich weiß es aber nicht von meinem Elf. Severus hat's mir gesagt!", erklärte er flüsternd.

Sie machte große Augen und entgegnete: „Das hätte er gar nicht gedurft, das weißt du!"

Selbst, wenn sie wussten, dass sie Ginny nicht besuchen durften, obwohl besonders er sie so gern umarmen wollte, gingen Harry und Hermine in den vierten Stock hinauf, um vielleicht Poppy abfangen zu können, damit sie die Glückwünsche übermitteln konnte. Ginny lag jetzt nach der Geburt in einem anderen, kleineren, aber dafür komfortableren Zimmer. Im Vorzimmer angelangt hörten sie bereits eine Menge Stimmen hinter sich, die sich näherten und gleich darauf kamen bereits die ersten Weasleys um die Ecke.

„Fred, George. Hi!", grüßte Harry salopp. In nur wenigen Minuten hatten sich alle aufgeregten Weasleys im Vorraum zu Ginnys Krankenzimmer versammelt. Ganz zum Schluss kam Ron und natürlich war auch Angelina mit dabei. Die Zwillinge standen bei Harry und machten Scherze; nannten ihn „Onkel Harry". Hermine musste mit ansehen, wie Angelina und Fred sich mit einem vertrauten Kuss auf den Mund grüßten, was Ron offenbar missfiel, doch als er selbst bemerkt hatte, dass er Hermine ja genauso begrüßte, da verflüchtigte sich seine Eifersucht.

Niemand bemerkte, wie Severus den Trubel aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus beobachtete.

Molly kam auf Harry zugestürmt und sie umarmte und drückte ihn an sich, als wäre er der Vater des Kindes, während sie sagte: „Harry, mein Lieber. Lass dich umarmen! Hach, ich bin ja so aufgeregt…"

Nicht weniger aufgeregt war Arthur, der von Fred und George jetzt nur noch „Opa" genannt wurde und er freute sich sogar über diese Bezeichnung, die er leise und grinsend für sich selbst wiederholte. Keiner seiner Söhne hatte es bisher geschafft, ihn zum Großvater zu machen. Poppy kam aus Ginnys Zimmer heraus und sagte, sie alle müssten sich noch etwas gedulden, so dass sich kleine Grüppchen bildeten, die sich aufgeregt über den bevorstehenden Besuch von Mutter und Kind freuten. Harry wollte so gern dazugehören und Ginny besuchen, aber das war nicht möglich und so freute sich einfach mit den Weasleys mit. Es schien, als hätte sich das breite Lächeln in sein Gesicht eingebrannt.

Die Zwillinge, Ron und Angelina standen die ganze Zeit über bei Harry und Hermine. Hermine blieb ungewöhnlich stumm und lächelte höflichkeitshalber die ganze Zeit, hielt sich aber sehr im Hintergrund, während sie abwechselnd Angelina eifersüchtige Blicke zuwarf oder zu den anderen Weasleys hinüberschaute.

Erneut kam Poppy heraus, die nun die Weasleys hereinbat und schon prophylaktisch schimpfte, dass es bei der Menge an Besuchern unbedingt notwendig sein würde, die Lautstärke zu drosseln. Derweil hatte sie Fred und George streng angeblickt, als würde sie darüber nachdenken, bei den beiden eine Taschenkontrolle durchzuführen, um potenzielle Feuerwerkskörper zu beschlagnahmen.

Als letzter Ron wollte in das Krankenzimmer gehen und Harry bemerkte, dass er Angelina mit hineinnehmen wollte, weshalb er verdutzt fragte: „Was denn, sie darf mit rein?"

Ron druckste verlegen drumherum, doch Angelina nahm ihm die Antwort ab und sagte geradeheraus: „Wir sind jetzt verlobt, deshalb darf ich mit reingehen!"

'Das ging aber schnell!', dachte Harry verdutzt. Die beiden waren verlobt, was bedeutete, dass Angelina nun zur Familie gehörte. Harry bemerkte nicht, wie Hermine bei der Neuigkeit kräftig schlucken musste und das Zittern ihrer Unterlippe mit einem Lächeln zu vertuschen versuchte, denn in seinem Kopf legte sich ganz plötzlich ein Schalter um. Er stürmte zur leicht geöffneten Krankenzimmertür hinüber und Poppy zog schon ihren Zauberstab, um ihn aufzuhalten, da rief Harry so laut er konnte, damit er durch die vielen Weasleys in dem Zimmer überhaupt zu hören war, durch den Türspalt hindurch: „GINNY, WILLST DU MICH HEIRATEN?"

Schlagartig verstummten die Stimmen der Großfamilie im Krankenzimmer, so dass man Ginnys schwächliche Stimme antworten hörte: „Na klar!"

Poppy steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und nickte Harry einmal befürwortend zu, so dass er die Tür weiter öffnete und noch vor Ron und Angelina das erste Mal mit offizieller Erlaubnis das Krankenzimmer betrat. Molly weinte wegen des überraschenden Heiratsantrages bereits Krokodilstränen, während Harry durch die Schneise schritt, die sieben Weasleys für ihn erstellt hatten, so dass er ohne Hindernisse bis nach vorn an Ginnys Bett gehen konnte, neben dem eine kleine Wiege stand. Zu seinem breiten Lächeln formten sich Freudentränen in seinen strahlenden Augen. Harry näherte sich ihrem Bett und bemerkte, dass er momentan genauso aussehen musste wie sie, denn auch sie lächelte und weinte gleichzeitig. Als sie ihre Arme nach ihm ausstreckte, war er mit einem Satz an ihrem Bett und drückte sie an sich. Molly musste daraufhin so laut weinen, dass Arthur seine Arme um sie schlang und sie mit streichenden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken tröstete.

Hermine stand noch immer in dem nun stillen Vorraum zu Ginnys Zimmer und wurde sich mit einem Schlag wieder über eines bewusst: sie war allein. Selbst Harry war jetzt nicht mehr bei ihr. Er durfte zu Ginny und auch Angelina durfte zu Ginny, aber sie blieb vergessen vor der Tür stehen. Leise zitierte sie ein Hinweisschild, welches sie sehr häufig in der Muggelwelt gelesen hatte, indem sie murmelte: „'Wir müssen draußen bleiben!'" Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht und ein Schluchzer entwich ihr, doch mit einer Hand, die sie über Mund und Nase legte, konnte sie sich wieder beruhigen. Es durfte ihr nicht so viel Schmerz bereiten, denn sie hatte doch alles richtig gemacht oder? Sie hatte Ron gehen lassen, weil es das Beste für beide gewesen war, aber warum tat es dann so weh?

Sie schluckte erneut, bevor sie mit gesenktem Haupt zum Ausgang schlenderte, als sie nach einigen Metern plötzlich schwarze Schuhe vor sich wahrnahm und erschrocken aufblickte. Professor Snape stand an die Wand gelehnt und betrachtete sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Da ihr nicht nach einem Gespräch war, grüßte sie ihn im Vorbeigehen lediglich mit einem Kopfnicken, während sie sich fragte, was er hier zu suchen hatte.

Niedergeschlagen setzte Hermine ihren Weg mit schleichenden Schritten fort und sie hörte hinter sich, wie die Tür von Ginnys Zimmer erneut geöffnet wurde. Einen Moment später hörte sie Poppys Stimme freundlich sagen: „Ah, da sind Sie ja, Severus. Ich brauche Sie ab heute nicht mehr. Danke für Ihre Hilfe!"

„Nichts zu danken, Poppy."


	72. Nicholas

Das Baby verhielt sich ruhig und döste friedlich, während es durch zehn paar Hände gereicht wurde, bevor es am Ende wieder bei der Mutter landete, die sich im Bett liegend noch von den Strapazen der Nacht ausruhte. Ron hatte sich bis zum Bett vorgekämpft und sich neben seine Schwester gesetzt. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er über den weichen Pflaum des Babykopfes streichelte und vorgetäuscht angewidert sagte: „Schwarze Haare!"

Dafür bekam er von seiner Mutter einen ganz leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, bevor sie leise schimpfte: „Da muss erst die Jüngste kommen, um mich endlich zur Großmutter zu machen..." Sie drehte sich um und blickte jeden ihrer Söhne an, bevor sie sagte: „Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an eurer Schwester, Jungs!"

„Gib ihr bloß das Baby, dann haben wir einen Moment Ruhe!", scherzte Ron, wofür er dieses Mal von seiner Mum am Arm geknufft wurde, aber es war so, wie Ron es vermutet hatte. Als Molly wieder den kleinen Jungen im Arm hielt, waren alle anderen Weasleys Luft für sie, selbst ihr Ehemann. Sie lächelte breit, machte ulkige Gesichter und dazu noch seltsame Geräusche, als sie Kontakt mit dem nun erwachten Säugling aufzunehmen versuchte.

Ron schaute grinsend von seiner Mutter hinüber zu Harry, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß und sein Blick fiel auf die sich haltenden Hände seiner Schwester und seines besten Freundes, weswegen er freudestrahlend Harry in die Augen blickte. Nach einem kurzen Moment sagte er flüsternd, so dass nur Ginny und Harry es hören konnten: „Müssen wir nur noch jemanden für Mine finden!" An Rons Gesichtsausdruck merkten die beiden, dass ihm der Gedanke daran, Hermine allein zu wissen, nicht gefiel und er ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben schien.

Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm fragte Molly freudestrahlend: „Und? Hast du schon einen Namen ausgesucht, Schatz?"

Ginny lächelte und sagte: „Natürlich! Den ersten habe ich frei gewählt, der zweite ist der von Dad und der dritte ist von einem meiner blöden Brüder!"

Hier sagte George frech grinsend zu Fred: „Hey, es kann nur einer von uns gemeint sein!"

„Schatz, nun spann uns nicht auf die Folter. Wie soll der Knirps heißen?", fragte Molly nochmals, während sie das Kind im Arm wiegte.

Ginny grinste und antwortete: „Ich wollte erst den Namen von Ur-Großvater nehmen, aber der ist nicht mehr sehr modern."

Arthur fragte aufgeregt: „Erasmus? Das ist doch immer noch ein schöner Name."

„Ja schon, aber viel zu altmodisch. Nein, ich habe mich für Nicholas entschieden. Der gefällt mir! Der zweite ist dann natürlich Arthur und der dritte…", sie hielt inne und blickte jeden ihrer Brüder an. Sie musste derweil lachen, als Fred und George für sich selbst die Daumen drückten. Harry musste auch anfangen zu lachen, weil Fred bereits Stoßgebete zum Himmel schickte, doch dann sagte Ginny völlig unverhofft: „Der dritte Name ist Percy!"

Alle Augenpaare waren nun auf Percy gerichtet, der ganz offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, als Namensgeber für seinen Neffen überhaupt in die engere Wahl zu kommen. Vor lauter Unglauben waren seine Augen ganz groß geworden. Percy hatte zu Zeiten von Minister Fudge gegen seine eigene Familie und gegen Harry gearbeitet, woran er sich ihn diesem Moment erneut erinnern musste. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er wieder mit seiner Mutter sprechen konnte, aber letztendlich hatte seine Familie ihm verziehen und jetzt, was er noch immer nicht fassen konnte, trug sein erster Neffe seinen Vornamen. Percy lächelte, doch ganz schnell begann er zu schluchzen, weil Ginny mit der Namensgebung symbolisch die Familienbande stärkte und sie ihm zeigte, dass er dazugehörte.

Arthur wiederholte verträumt: „Nicholas Arthur Percy Weasley. Ein ganz wundervoller Name!"

Molly verbesserte: „Nicholas Arthur Percy Potter! Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind: wann dachtet ihr dann an eine Hochzeit? Darf ich da vielleicht etwas… mithelfen?" Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch jeder wusste, dass sie die Hochzeit selbständig organisieren wollte, auch wenn sie so scheinheilig fragte.

„Mum, wir haben uns vor", Ginny schaute auf die Uhr, „gerade mal vierundzwanzig Minuten verlobt. Wir haben noch nicht wirklich miteinander drüber gesprochen."

„Oh ja, ähm, gut. Aber wenn ihr was im Auge habt…"

„Mum! Wir sagen dir als erste Bescheid, okay?"

In diesem Moment kam der Fast Kopflose Nick ins Krankenzimmer geschwebt und sagte: „Seid gegrüßt, ihr Guten!" Er näherte sich Ginny und fragte: „Mir ist gerade eben zu Ohren gekommen", er blickte verstohlen zu einem Gemälde mit einer Krankenschwester hinüber, „dass die Namensgebung beschlossene Sache wäre. Ist es wahr, dass…"

„Er soll Nicholas heißen!", bestätigte Ginny lächelnd.

Sir Nicholas grinste bis über beide Ohren, bevor er zu Molly hinüberschwebte, um das Kind zu betrachten. Vergnügt sagte er: „Was für ein prächtiger Knabe, Miss Weasley! Gratulation meinerseits!" Er kam zurück an Ginnys Bett, bevor er gespielt nebensächlich fragte: „Ist es, ähm, gestattet, meine Vertrauten über die Namensgebung zu unterrichten?"

Dieses Mal fragte Harry grinsend: „Wem wollen Sie denn alles davon erzählen?"

Mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust antwortete Nick: „Nun ja, ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass es mir eine große Ehre ist, meinen Namen mit einem so bezaubernden Buben zu teilen, der dazu noch hier in diesem Schloss das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Der grauen Damen und dem fetten Mönch würde ich gern diese Nachricht überbringen, auch dem Baron, selbstverständlich. Möglichweise auch hier und da dem einen oder anderen Portrait…"

In spätestens einer halben Stunde würde jedes Lebewesen in Hogwarts wissen, wie Ginnys Junge heißen würde. Der Fast Kopflose Nick hatte damals auch begeistert herumerzählt, dass Harry der neue Sucher für Gryffindor geworden war. Sir Nicholas war schon immer der redseligste Hausgeist in Hogwarts, aber er war keinesfalls eine Tratschtante, denn zumindest holte er sich im Vorfeld eine Genehmigung dafür ein, Informationen streuen zu dürfen.

Ob andere den Namen ihres Kindes von ihr erfahren würden oder von Nick, das war ihr völlig gleich. Sie mochte den Fast Kopflosen Nick, auch wenn der nur ein Geist war. Immerhin war er der Hausgeist von Gryffindor und sie hatte sich damals schon das Leben als Geist recht trübsinnig vorgestellt. Es hatte ihr damals jedes Jahr unendlich Leid getan, dass er bei der jährlichen „Jagd der Kopflosen" nie teilnehmen durfte, weswegen sie ihm diese angenehme Aufregung gönnte und sagte: „Ich habe nichts dagegen! Erzählen Sie es, wem Sie wollen, Nick. Dann aber auch den vollen Namen!" Den wiederholte sie für Sir Nicholas, bevor er nochmals hinüber zum Baby schwebte. Sein Kopf wackelte verdächtig locker, als er ihn etwas schräg legte, um den kleinen Nicholas zu betrachten, bevor er sich verabschiedete und von dannen zog, um jedem die frohe Kunde zu unterbreiten.

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington flog durch die Gänge und berichtete jedem Erwachsenen, wie Stolz er darauf wäre, dass Miss Weasley seinen Namen für ihren Jungen gewählt hatte. Professor McGonagall, deren strenge Miene so oft ein Lächeln missen ließ, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und bedankte sich bei Sir Nicholas für die erfreuliche Information. Als Sir Nicholas dem Direktor begegnete und ihm die Neuigkeit mitteilte, da sagte Dumbledore lediglich, dass er darüber schon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden wäre und es war klar, dass die Krankenschwester aus dem Gemälde dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte.

In der Eingangshalle traf der Fast Kopflose Nick auf Hagrid und Olympe und die beiden freuten sich wahnsinnig über die Geburt an sich und dass alles ohne Komplikationen abgelaufen war. Die graue Dame, die Sir Nicholas auf seinen Weg durch die Gänge antraf, nahm die Botschaft lediglich entgegen, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu, denn sie sprach nie ein Wort. Die Maulende Myrte war von Sir Nicholas' ausgelassener Fröhlichkeit nicht anzustecken und der Blutige Baron zuckte lediglich gelangweilt mit den Schultern, bevor er zurück in die Kerker schwebte.

Nachdem Sir Nicholas niemanden mehr finden konnte, dem er noch nicht von der Neuigkeit berichtet hatte, trieb er ziellos durch die Stockwerke des Schlosses auf und ab, bis er in der Bibliothek jemanden entdeckte. Langsam glitt er auf die junge Frau mit den buschigen Haaren zu, die ihn erst bemerkte, als er sich direkt vor ihr befand. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hob er eine Hand und sagte: „Nein, sagen Sie nichts, Teuerste. Ich weiß, ich weiß… Sie waren hier Schülerin. Lassen Sie mich nur einen Augenblick nachdenken. Miss Granger, richtig?" Hermine lächelte und freute sich darüber, dass ihr ehemaliger Hausgeist sie wiedererkannt hatte. Sie nickte bestätigend, bevor er auch ihr von der Namensgebung von Ginnys Kind berichtete. Sie lächelte breit, doch Sir Nicholas war nicht zu täuschen, denn er fragte mitfühlend: „Was haben Sie nur? Sie scheinen bedrückt. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Nein, es ist nur… Ach, nein. Es ist schon alles in Ordnung!", stammelte sie zusammen.

Sir Nicholas hob eine Augenbraue und kniff den Mund zusammen, denn er erkannte eindeutig, dass sie traurig war. Wenn sie auch keine Schülerin mehr war, so fühlte er sich ihr als ehemalige Gryffindor noch immer verpflichtet und das bedeutete für ihn, sich um sie zu kümmern. Er schwebte näher an den Tisch heran, um vorzutäuschen, sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank zu setzen, bevor er interessiert klingend fragte: „Was lesen Sie da, meine Gute?"

„Das Buch heißt 'Die Seelen der Farben' und ist wirklich interessant. Hier steht, warum Geister entweder grau, weiß oder bläulich sind und was der Unterschied zwischen Echos, echten Geistern und verlorenen Seelen ist. Aber…", sie hielt inne, weil Sir Nicholas eher gelangweilt wirkte, doch er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, denn immerhin hatte er das Gespräch angefangen.

„Warum beschäftigen Sie sich nur mit so etwas, meine Liebe?", fragte er höflich interessiert.

Sie erklärte locker: „Ach, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es Fälle gibt, wo sich noch nach der Pubertät bei jemandem die Augenfarbe geändert hat."

Hier wurde Sir Nicholas hellhörig und er entgegnete kopfnickend: „Ja ja, das ist durchaus möglich! Der gute Mr. Moody exempli causa. Sein gesundes Auge hat seit seinem magischen Unfall eine andere Farbe. Es ist auf eigentümliche Weise nun heller als zuvor."

„Ja, aber das war durch einen Kampf mit Todessern; durch Flüche, die er abbekommen hat. Mich interessiert, ob eine Veränderung von Augenfarben ohne äußere, jedenfalls ohne sichtbare, äußere Einwirkung stattfinden kann. Sozusagen von einer Minute zur anderen", erklärte sie dem Hausgeist, der nun eine Hand zu seinem Kinn führte und mit seinem durchsichtigen Spitzbart spielte, während er nachdachte, ob er in dieser Hinsicht behilflich sein könnte.

Sie hatte bereits zwei weitere Seiten in dem dicken Wälzer gelesen, als Sir Nicholas endlich sagte: „Mir ist so etwas nur einmal aufgefallen, aber das kann auch mit der erreichten Mannbarkeit zu tun haben. Wie nannten Sie es? 'Pubertät'? Es gab hier vor einigen Jahren einen Schüler. Ach, was sagt ich: vor Jahrzehnten! Sie werden mir zustimmen, Miss Granger, dass die männlichen Schulabgänger von Hogwarts mit siebzehn Jahren noch nicht voll entwickelt sind."

Sie stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu, bevor sie fragte: „Und da haben Sie das mal bemerkt? Bei einem ehemaligen Schüler?"

Sir Nicholas nickte und erklärte: „Seine Augenfarbe war von einem Tag auf den anderen sehr viel dunkler. Das war äußerst befremdlich, sag ich Ihnen!"

„Von einem Tag auf den anderen? Wenn es ein Schüler war, dann haben Sie ihn doch lange nicht gesehen oder?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und erklärte: „Oh doch, meine Liebe. Der Schüler ist nach drei Jahren hier wieder aufgetaucht. Da waren seine Augen noch genau so, wie ich sie von früher in Erinnerung hatte. Aber dann, es muss ein Jahr später gewesen sein, von einem Tag auf den anderen", Sir Nicholas schnippte theatralisch mit den Fingern, aber dabei wurde kein Geräusch erzeugt, „da sahen sie plötzlich anders aus."

Hermine schluckte, bevor sie kleinlaut fragte: „Kenne ich diesen ehemaligen Schüler?"

„Aber sicher kennen Sie ihn, Miss Granger. Es ist Professor Snape!", antwortete der Fast Kopflose Nick freundlich.

Ein Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken. Nicht nur Harry oder ihr war das mit den Augen aufgefallen, sondern auch Sir Nicholas.

„Sagen Sie, schwankte die Augenfarbe später noch hin und her?", fragte sie ihn aufgeregt.

Der Hausgeist schüttelte den Kopf, der daraufhin locker auf dem Hals hin und her wackelte, und erklärte: „Nein, wie soll das auch möglich sein? Seitdem waren sie stets so schwarz, wie sie heute noch sind. Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass sich die Farbe danach noch einmal verändert hätte."

Hermine grübelte einen Moment, bevor sie wissen wollte: „Wann genau war das? Sie sagten, von einen Tag auf den anderen. Wissen Sie, welcher Tag das genau war?"

Sir Nicholas starrte mit nachdenklicher Miene aus dem Fenster heraus, bevor er letztendlich nur antworten konnte: „Oh, es ist ein Kreuz mit den grauen Zellen. Mir fällt das Datum nicht mehr ein."

Hermine dachte nur, dass Sir Nicholas überhaupt gar keine Zellen mehr sein Eigen nennen konnte, verkniff sich aber jede Bemerkung diesbezüglich und stellte stattdessen die Frage: „Und wissen Sie es noch ungefähr? Es interessiert mich wirklich brennend!"

Er stöhnte einmal, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und versicherte: „Nein, aber lassen Sie mir etwas Zeit. Ich werde meine Gedanken ein wenig auffrischen. Vielleicht fällt es mir wieder während eines Gesprächs mit einem der Portraits ein, mit denen ich mich damals auch über diese Wunderlichkeit unterhalten hatte. Wenn mir nur einfiele, mit wem ich überhaupt meine Gedanken ausgetauscht hatte. Hach, ich muss in mich gehen, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie aufsuchen, wenn es mir wieder einfällt!"

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und bedankte sich bei Sir Nicholas für die kleine Abwechslung, bevor der sich wieder auf den Weg machte, um Menschen zu finden, denen er noch nicht von Nicholas Arthur Percy Weasley, demnächst Potter, erzählt hatte.

In ihrer Wohnung in London hatten Anne und Sirius es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Es war Freitag und sie hatte sich heute extra freigenommen, um gegen Mittag mit Sirius zum ersten Mal die Winkelgasse ganz in ihrer Nähe zu besuchen. Bisher hatte sie sich immer gedrückt, weil ihr seine Erzählungen darüber, was es dort alles zu kaufen geben würde, etwas unheimlich waren, aber letztendlich konnte er sie davon überzeugen, dass mit ihm an ihrer Seite schon nichts geschehen würde.

Sie frühstückten gemütlich und kuschelten miteinander, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Seufzend erhob sich Anne und ging in den Flur, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sirius hörte ein Geflüster, so dass er heimlich an die Wohnzimmertür ging, um zu lauschen.

„Miss", der Mann vor der Tür schaute auf den Namen unter dem Klingelknopf, „Adair?" Anne nickte, so dass der Mann fortfuhr: „Miss Adair, schön Sie anzutreffen. Ich…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und fragte: „Wollen Sie etwas verkaufen?"

Der große, schlanke Mann schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Nein, ich bin hier, um Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen."

Anne war misstrauisch, aber sie war bei allen Fremden misstrauisch – besonders bei denen, die um diese Zeit bei ihr an der Tür klingelten. Sie betrachtete den Mann, der einige Prospekte in der Hand hielt und unverhofft fragte: „Glauben Sie an Gott?"

'Hey, hatten wir lange nicht mehr!', dachte Anne schelmisch grinsend, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich bin Agnostiker!"

Wie gern hätte sie ein Foto von dem Herrn gemacht, dem sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten waren, bevor er verdattert fragte: „Sie sind Ag… Sie sind bitte was?"

Innerlich lachte sie sich ins Fäustchen. Schon lange war keiner mehr von diesen „Jungs" an ihrer Tür gewesen, mit denen sie ihren Spaß haben konnte. Sie behielt die Ruhe und erklärte: „Agnostiker können Ihre Frage weder mit ja noch mit nein beantworten, mein guter Mann. Daher bin ich für alles offen. Erzählen Sie mir ruhig, was Sie auf dem Herzen haben."

„Darf ich vielleicht eintreten und Ihnen…"

Anne würgte ihn ab und band ihm den Bären auf: „Nein, tut mir Leid. Meine beiden Rottweiler gehen gern an die Weichteile und dieser Gefahr möchte ich Sie nicht aussetzen!"

Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund zwang sich Sirius dazu, vor Lachen nicht laut loszubrüllen. Er verstand nicht, wie sie in solchen Situationen immer so bierernst bleiben konnte, aber sie schien ihren Spaß daran zu haben, so dass er mit hochrotem Gesicht weiter lauschte.

„Ähm, nun ja. Ich komme vom 'Orden des Heiligen Matthew' und wollte Sie um eine Spende bitten, damit…"

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen, als Anne ihn verdutzt fragte: „'Heiliger Matthew'? Entschuldigen Sie bitte: ich bin in 'Heiligen' recht gut bewandert, aber mir ist noch nie ein heiliger Matthew untergekommen. Sie meinen nicht zufällig den Heiligen Matthäus?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da ergriff Anne die Sprechpause und erklärte: „Also, wenn ich schon etwas spende, dann nur für Heilige, die ich persönlich kenne. Also, ich meine, die mir bekannt sind. Was hat denn dieser 'Matthew' so gemacht, dass man ihn zum Heiligen erklärt hat?"

„Er hat unsere Welt gereinigt…"

Aufgebracht schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab und zeterte vorwurfsvoll: „Oh, ich wusste, dass Sie mir Reinigungsmittel verkaufen wollen. Ich kaufe nichts!"

Der Mann an der Tür und Anne hörten aus dem Innern der Wohnung ein Geräusch, welches eine Mischung aus Prusten und Schnauben darstellte. Dem fragenden Blick des Mannes erklärte Anne daraufhin mit todernster Miene: „Einer meiner Rottweiler hat eine Nebenhöhlenentzündung. Keine schöne Sache. Die Couch sieht aus… Sie würden es nicht glauben, wenn Sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen würden. Alles voll mit…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach der Mann und sagte freundlich bleibend, auch wenn er sein Unbehagen nicht vertuschen konnte: „Das arme Tier..." Er lachte verlegen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht weiter stören, Miss Adair!"

Der Mann wippte bereits aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere, was für Anne das sichere Zeichen darstellte, dass er nun gehen wollte, doch er fand noch die Geduld, ihr zumindest ein Prospekt in die Hand zu drücken, während er sagte: „Sie können ja, wenn Sie Zeit haben, einmal hier reinschauen. Sollten Sie sich doch zu einer Spende entschließen wollen, dann finden Sie hier unsere Bankverbindung. Und… Na ja, es steht ja alles drauf. Ich bedanke mich für die Zeit, die Sie mir geopfert haben. Ich wünsche dem Hundchen", der Mann stockte kurz, als er erneut das seltsame, prustende Geräusch vernahm, „eine gute Besserung. Wiedersehen, Miss Adair!"

Anne schloss die Tür, schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr und sagte: „Wow, immerhin hat er es fast drei Minuten mit mir ausgehalten. Das sind eineinhalb Minuten länger als mich der letzte Zeitungsdrücker ertragen hat!"

Jetzt lachte Sirius laut los, nachdem die Wohnungstür endlich geschlossen war. Sich den Bauch haltend gesellte er sich zu ihr auf den Flur, bevor er fragte: „Wie machst du das? Wie kannst du da so ernst bleiben?" Sie konnte seine Frage nicht beantworten und zuckte daher nur einmal mit den Schultern, während sie das längliche Prospekt in Altarfalz betrachtete und die beiden äußeren Teile des Falzbogens öffnete, die vorn wie eine Kirchentür gestaltet waren. Ganz oben war das Bild von einem rothaarigen, nett aussehenden, älteren Herrn abgebildet, der einen eleganten, gut situierten Eindruck machte.

Noch immer musste Sirius lachen, doch Annes Gesicht blieb ernst, dieses Mal jedoch, weil ihr ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war. Sirius stutzte aufgrund ihres fassungslosen Gesichtsausdrucks und daher hörte er zu, als sie aus dem Prospekt vorlas: „…setzen wir uns auch in Kindergärten, Schulen und Heimen mit fachkundigen Dozenten gegen Okkultes und Esoterisches in der Hoffnung ein, die Anziehungskraft von Satans- und Hexenkulten und die Faszination an allem Mystischen und Geheimen mit ihren verderbenden Einflüssen auf unseren Nachwuchs zu zerschlagen."

Aufgebracht drehte und wandte Anne den Prospekt, bevor sie leise zu sich selbst sagte: „Das ist 'ne gottverdammte Sekte!"


	73. Gedankenspiele

Nach dem Besuch bei Ginny verabschiedeten sich alle bei Harry und jeder gratulierte ihm noch einmal offiziell zur Verlobung, wenn diese auch ein wenig ungewöhnlich vonstatten gegangen war; im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zwischen Tür und Angel. Ron versuchte, Angelina klarzumachen, dass er noch ein, zwei Stündchen ungestört mit Harry verbringen wollte und sie ließ sich nur mit verärgerter Miene dazu überreden, schon einmal mit den anderen in den Fuchsbau zu gehen, um die Geburt des Kindes zu feiern.

„Ich komme doch nach, Angelina. Versprochen! Aber ich muss unbedingt noch mit Harry reden, das verstehst du doch oder?", sagte er, so dass sie endlich nachgab und schon an der Seite von Fred den Krankenhausflügel verließ.

Ron und Harry hatten heute, als das Gesprächsthema im Krankenzimmer auf die Augenfarbe von Babys gelenkt worden war, etwas sehr Seltsames von Arthur erfahren, was sie sofort Hermine mitteilen wollten. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten bei dem Gespräch über Augenfarben, welches von George angeregt worden war, beide die gleiche Assoziation gehabt, nämlich zu dem Gespräch, welches sie über Severus und dessen veränderte Augenfarbe geführt hatten.

Mit seinem Wissen aus Büchern hatte Ron auch dieses Mal wieder zum Besten gegeben, dass sich die Augenfarbe bei Kindern erst nach dem ersten Lebensjahr vollständig bilden würde und sie sich, wenn überhaupt, nur noch minimal während der Pubertät verändern könnte. Hier hatte Arthur eingeworfen, dass er schon damals gruselige Geschichten im Ministerium gehört hätte, er aber nicht wusste, ob da etwas Wahres dran wäre, denn Askaban hatte er nie besucht.

Natürlich waren Ron und Harry neugierig geworden, was das für Geschichten gewesen wären, so dass Arthur die beiden zur Seite genommen hatte und er ihnen anvertrauen konnte: „Es hieß, dass die Gefangenen, die von einem Dementor geküsst worden waren, schwarze Augen bekommen hätten und zwar so schwarz wie die Pupille selbst! Natürlich gibt es schon lange keine Dementoren mehr in Askaban und die Geschichten sind seitdem verstummt, aber ich würde zu gern wissen, ob da ein Körnchen Wahrheit dran ist."

Auf den Weg in den vierten Stock schlug Harry vor: „Ich könnte Remus mal fragen. Er kennt sich ja ein wenig mit Dementoren aus. Er hat mir immerhin im Hogwarts-Express einen vom Leib halten können, wie du ja weißt. Und er wusste schon damals, dass man nach so einem Angriff Schokolade essen sollte, damit es einem wieder besser geht!"

„Ja, rede du mit Remus, aber erst erzählen wir das Hermine. Sie wird sich bestimmt gleich auf irgendwelche Bücher stürzen, um was herauszufinden. Ich werde später nochmal Dad fragen, ob es nicht irgendwelche Berichte gibt. Im Ministerium wird doch sonst auch alles dokumentiert. Es wird doch sicherlich Aufzeichnungen über die körperliche Verfassung von Gefangenen nach so einem Kuss geben", sagte Ron.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, bevor er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragte: „Ich dachte eigentlich immer, nach so einem Kuss wäre man tot?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und fragte vorwurfsvoll: „Sag mal… Wer von uns beiden ist hier ab Montag der Lehrer für Verteidigung?" Harry lachte, bevor Ron erklärte: „Ich glaube, man ist danach einfach nur seelenlos, weil die einem die Seele ja aussaugen. Man lebt aber weiter!"

„Aber wie soll das denn gehen? Wie kann man ohne Seele…"

„Was weiß ich, Harry? Bin nie geküsst worden! Also, ich meine, noch nie von einem Dementor und ich reiße mich auch nicht drum. Hermine wird's schon wissen und wenn nicht, wird sie es sicherlich herausbekommen!", entgegnete Ron.

„Aber das wird nichts mit Severus zu tun haben", sagte Harry nebenbei.

Ron stimmte ihm zu und meinte: „Nein, das geht gar nicht. Snape ist ja nicht seelenlos, auch wenn er früher manchmal so wirkte, weil er immer so fies zu den Schülern war, aber nein: seine Augen sind ja nicht schwarz, sondern nur sehr dunkel."

„Und warum wollen wir ihr überhaupt davon erzählen, wenn so ein Kuss nichts mit Severus zu tun haben kann?", fragte Harry naiv klingend.

Ron verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sagte. „Mensch Harry, wenn so ein Kuss die Augenfarbe verändern kann, dann gibt es vielleicht ähnliche Geschöpfe, die so etwas bewirken können. Wenn wir Hermine davon erzählen, kann es gut sein, dass sie sich einfach an die Stirn haut und so was sagt wie 'Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?'. Wäre bei ihr ja nicht das erste Mal. Manchmal braucht sie nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, um ihre grauen Zellen wieder etwas anzukurbeln!"

Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte Ron beiläufig: „Vielleicht hat Snape auch einfach nur mal an einer komischen, magischen Pflanze genuckelt, weswegen seine Augenfarbe jetzt anders ist."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst?", fragte Harry ungläubig, während er seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Nein, war doch nur ein Beispiel. Du weißt ja selbst, dass es viele seltsame Dinge in der Zaubererwelt gibt, wie Veritaserum, durch das man die Wahrheit sagen muss, Dianthuskraut, durch das einem Kiemen und Schwimmhäute wachsen oder Billywigs, durch deren Stich man abheben kann. Vielleicht ist die Antwort auf die Frage, warum Snapes Augenfarbe sich verändern kann, völlig einfach und nur deswegen kommt Hermine nicht drauf. Geben wir ihr einfach mal einen kleinen Denkanstoß mit der Dementor-Story von meinem Dad!"

Im dritten Stock stieß Ron seinen Freund mit dem Ellenbogen an, bevor er mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung nickte und fragte: „Was macht denn der Fast Kopflose Nick da?" Sir Nicholas schien jemandem in den Gemälden zu folgen und kam derweil direkt auf die beiden zu, ohne sie zu bemerken, denn sein Blick war auf die Wand gerichtet.

Während Sir Nicholas sich näherte, bemerkten Ron und Harry, dass er Sir Cadogan folgte, der auf seinem pummligen, grauen Pony gemächlich durch die verschiedenen Gemälde ritt. Gesprächsfetzen waren zu hören, beispielsweise wie Sir Nicholas entnervt sagte: „Aber Sie müssen es doch noch wissen, vermaledeit! Wir haben uns sehr ausführlich darüber unterhalten!"

Sir Cadogan entgegnete schnippisch: „Genug jetzt! Was weiß ich, über was wir damals geredet haben. Das ist schon so lange her, mein lieber Freund!"

Hausgeist und Portrait marschierten an Ron und Harry vorbei, ohne den beiden auch nur einen Blick zu schenken, bis sie um eine Ecke bogen. Mit entgleistem Gesichtsausdruck fragte Ron: „Muss man nicht verstehen oder?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute ebenso verdutzt drein.

Zeitgleich hatte Lucius im St. Mungos darauf bestanden, die Behandlung an beiden Augen gleichzeitig durchführen zu lassen. Seine Begründung war, dass er lieber für einen kürzeren Zeitraum größere Schmerzen ertragen würde als für einen längeren Zeitraum nur unwesentlich geringere. Professor Puddle wollte seinem Patienten diese fixe Idee ausreden, doch die Argumente von Lucius schienen bei Puddle wahre Wunder bewirkt zu haben, denn er hatte aufgebracht gesagt: „Ihre Behandlungsmethoden gleichen einem der Unverzeihlichen, werter Professor. Ich bin Unverzeihliche gewöhnt und ich kann Schmerzen ertragen, aber was ich nicht ertragen kann ist die unnötige Verzögerung dieser quälenden Therapie im Namen der 'medizinischen Barmherzigkeit'. Wenn ich dazu bereit bin, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen, Professor Puddle, dann dürfen Sie auch dazu bereit sein. Bereiten Sie dem Aberwitz ein Ende: größerer Schmerz, verringerte Behandlungszeit!"

Von Schwester Marie, der er in dieser Angelegenheit mehr vertraute als Miss Bones, ließ er sich ein Schreiben von der Krankenhausleitung vorlesen, welches er am Ende trotz seiner Blindheit unterschreiben musste. Man forderte schriftlich sein Einverständnis, um die Behandlung zeitgleich an beiden Augen durchführen zu dürfen, um sich vor möglichen Klagen zu schützen. Schwester Marie reichte ihm, nachdem sie das Pergament vorgelesen hatte, eine Feder, ergriff sein Handgelenk und führte den Federkiel an die Stelle, an der seine Unterschrift benötigt wurde.

„Hier?", fragte er unsicher nach und nachdem sie bestätigt hatte, unterzeichnete er schwungvoll mit seinem vollen Namen. Gleich darauf wurde er von einem Medi-Magier abgeholt, der ihn in den Behandlungsraum begleitete.

Nach der ersten Behandlung beider Augen lag Lucius auf seinem Bett und verhielt sich äußerst ruhig, so dass Schwester Marie sich Sorgen machte. „Mr. Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er schnaubte heftig durch die Nase aus, bevor er antwortete: „Mich beruhigt der Gedanke, dass ich nur ein halbes Jahr lang diese Behandlung über mich ergehen lassen muss und nicht ein ganzes. Ich bin bereit, Opfer zu bringen." Nach einer kurzen Sprechpause fragte er. „Sind Sie gerade drüben bei Mr. Lethargie?"

Nur ein kleines bisschen vorwurfsvoll erwiderte Schwester Marie: „Das ist nicht witzig, Mr. Malfoy. Ich glaube, Sie haben einiges mit diesem jungen Mann hier gemeinsam."

„Was soll das bitte sein, außer dass wir beide einen edlen Stammbaum vorweisen können?", fragte Lucius durch die Schmerzen in seinen Augen etwas gereizt.

„Na ja, Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben erzählt, dass Sie unzählige Male einem Cruciatus ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Der junge Mann hier hat auch Schmerzen erleiden müssen, die vielleicht sogar schlimmer als ein Unverzeihlicher waren, weil…", sie hielt inne, aber Lucius war jetzt neugierig geworden.

„Weil…?", wiederholte er, um Schwester Marie zum Reden zu bewegen.

Sie gab nach und erklärte: „Weil es so aussieht, als wäre ihr Zimmergenosse gefoltert worden. Sie hatten damals ja gefragt, was Sie sehen würde, wenn Sie ihn erblicken könnten. Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, aber was ich verschwiegen hatte war, dass die Wunden Muster aufgewiesen hatten. Er ist systematisch gequält worden, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius stockte, weil er Todesser als Verantwortliche ausschließen konnte, denn die hatten ganz andere Methoden für ihre Opfer parat. Neugierig fragte er: „Und man kennt noch immer nicht seine Identität? Warum? Man könnte doch per Legilimentik herausbekommen, was dem jungen Mann widerfahren ist und vor allem, wer er ist!"

Schwester Marie, die sich ihm nun näherte, entgegnete: „Aus zwei Gründen ist die Anwendung von Legilimentik nicht möglich. Als erstes ist es selbst für erfahrene Legilimentiker sehr gefährlich, in einen wirren Kopf einzudringen. Zu fünfundneunzig Prozent trägt der Heiler selbst einen Schaden davon, wenn er mit einem geisteskranken Patienten arbeitet und wir können nicht einmal sagen, ob sein Geist gesund ist oder nicht. Der zweite Grund ist, dass so ein Eingriff nur mit der Erlaubnis eines Familienmitglieds vorgenommen werden darf und wenn es keine Familie gibt, dann die des Ministeriums, aber von denen haben wir bisher kein grünes Licht bekommen, weil es eben eine Gefahr für den Heiler darstellt."

„Woher wissen Sie so viel darüber?", fragte Lucius interessiert. Die Antwort verdutzte ihn.

Etwas trübsinnig erzählte sie: „Ich selbst habe meine Legilimentik-Prüfung bestanden. Ich wäre ja auch gern Heilerin geworden, aber dafür hat das Geld einfach nicht gereicht. Für eine finanzielle Förderung war ich schon zu alt und um jetzt die Ausbildung zu beginnen, müsste ich einen Zweitjob annehmen, der mich wieder am Lernen hindern würde. Das Leben ist nicht leicht!" Sie beendete ihre Ausführungen mit einem Seufzer, den Lucius nachahmte.

Nach einem Moment fragte Schwester Marie unverhofft: „Was haben Sie so gemacht? Haben Sie eine Ausbildung erhalten?"

„Sicher habe ich das! Ich bin eigentlich Bankier und habe später eine Karriere im Ministerium gestartet, bevor…", er hielt inne, denn der Rest sollte ihr klar sein.

Zögerlich stellte Marie die Frage: „Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" Für Lucius war ersichtlich, dass hinter dieser die eigentliche Frage stand „Warum sind Sie Todesser geworden?"

Lucius atmete zitternd ein, während Schwester Marie sich bereits für ihre Frage entschuldigte, doch er wollte antworten und erwiderte daher in ruhigem Tonfall: „Weshalb macht man so etwas schon? Um von den Versprechungen zu profitieren. Wegen der Ziele, die jeder Mensch hat: Reichtum, Einfluss, Ansehen!"

Leise erwiderte Schwester Marie: „Nicht jeder Mensch hat die gleichen Ziele, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Nicht? Haben Sie kein Interesse an Macht? Oder an so viel Galleonen, dass Sie schon nicht mehr wissen, was Sie damit anstellen sollen? Von der Gesellschaft hoch geschätzt zu werden dürfte jedem Menschen gefallen. Was sind denn Ihre Ziele, Schwester Marie?"

Sie überlegte, ob sie wirklich antworten sollte, denn ihre Antwort würde er wahrscheinlich nur milde belächeln, doch sie gab sich einen Ruck.

„Meine Ziele? Meine Ziele sind einfach, Mr. Malfoy. Ich möchte Menschen helfen. Jeder Behandlungsfortschritt gibt mir innere Kraft. Jede Unterhaltung mit einem Patienten bringt mir Freude…"

Er unterbrach sie und fragte: „Jede? Auch die mit mir?"

Lächelnd entgegnete sie: „Ja, auch die mit Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Gespräche mit einem Todesser bringen Ihnen Freude?", fragte er frech grinsend.

Schwester Marie konterte und erklärte: „Sie, Mr. Malfoy, sowie jeder andere Patient, egal ob Squib, Muggelstämmiger oder Halbblüter, sind alle auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu bringen, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, und dieser gemeinsame Nenner ist meine Grundlage für den Umgang mit Patienten!"

„Und welcher Nenner wäre das bitte?", fragte er neugierig, denn er wüsste nicht, was er als Reinblüter in ihrer Aufzählung zu suchen hatte.

Mit sanfter Stimme sagte sie: „Kommen Sie wirklich nicht drauf, Mr. Malfoy? Dabei ist es so einfach! Der gemeinsame Nenner heißt: Mensch."

Im vierten Stock näherten sich die beiden Freunde langsam der Bibliothek, als Harry plötzlich fragte: „Warum durfte ich vorhin eigentlich so schnell zu Ginny ins Zimmer?"

Ron erklärte ihm: „Na ja, so ein Blutzauber ist ja nicht blöd, weißt du. Er kann etwas 'mitdenken'!"

„Mitdenken?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, natürlich! Wie glaubst du wohl hat der Zauber gearbeitet, den Dumbledore zum Schutz des Steins der Weisen gelegt hat? Nur derjenige, der den Stein finden, aber nicht benutzen wollte, wird ihn in den Händen halten können… Woher sonst sollte der Schutzzauber wissen, dass du den Stein nur finden wolltest? Er hat mitgedacht, Harry. Der Blutzauber um Ginnys Zimmer hat auch mitgedacht und er wusste, dass die Verlobung von Herzen kam und nicht nur, damit du ins Zimmer kannst!", erklärte Ron ausführlich.

Harry und Ron hatten die Bibliothek erreicht und näherten sich leise Hermine, die konzentriert in einem Buch las und ab und an Eis aus einem Becher löffelte.

„Buh!", machte Ron, als er um das Bücherregel schmulte und Hermine hüpfte vor Schreck einmal in die Höhe.

„Warum macht es euch eigentlich so viel Spaß, Leute zu erschrecken?", meckerte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nicht 'Leute', Hermine… dich!", erwiderte Ron schelmisch, bevor er sich zusammen mit Harry ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

„Wie geht's deinem Hals?", fragte Ron, der besorgt auf den weißen Seidenschal blickte.

„Geht schon wieder. Ist nur noch etwas blau…", sagte sie, bevor sie den Schal beiseite zog, damit Ron und Harry einen Blick drauf werfen konnten. Gleich darauf betrachtete Ron das Chaos auf dem Tisch.

„Wie in alten Zeiten, was?", schwärmte Ron, der mit einem Finger über das dicke Buch fuhr, welches Hermine sich gerade mental einverleibte.

„Jungs, ich muss euch was Wichtiges sagen!", sagte sie plötzlich.

Ron unterbrach: „Nein, wir sind hier, um DIR was ganz Wichtiges zu sagen, wir haben nämlich etwas herausgefunden…"

„Ich habe auch etwas herausgefunden und das ist mit Sicherheit interessanter als das, was ihr…"

Harry unterbrach die beiden und erklärte: „Wir haben was über die Veränderung von Augenfarben herausgefunden!"

Überlegen lächelnd stimmte Ron seinem Freund wild nickend zu, aber Hermine kniff lediglich die Augen zusammen und konterte: „Ach komisch, ich nämlich auch, aber ich schwöre…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Ron, der vorschlug: „Wir können ja ne Münze werfen, wer als erster reden darf?"

Hermine kennzeichnete mit einem Stück Papier die Seite, auf der sie aktuell las, bevor sie das Buch zuschlug, sich an die Rückenlehne anschmiegte und die Arme vor der Brust zusammenschlug. Harry grinste, knuffte Ron mit dem Ellenbogen an und sagte: „Das heißt wohl, dass wir als erste reden dürfen!"

„Na dann: Hermine, du wirst es nicht glauben, was Dad uns erzählt hat. Es gab früher im Ministerium so komische Geschichten…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf vor: „Tatsachen, Ron! Keine Gruselgeschichten, sondern Tatsachen will ich hören!"

Seinen Freund unterstützend sagte Harry: „Hermine, das ist wirklich interessant. Vielleicht kann man da etwas mehr rausbekommen. Es geht um die Augenfarben von…"

„Hey, ich wollte das erzählen. Das ist mein Dad!", sagte Ron kindisch eingeschnappt, so dass Harry und Hermine wie junge Schüler giggeln mussten.

„Also: Dad hat erzählt, dass die Gefangenen, die dem Kuss der Dementoren ausgesetzt gewesen waren – und ich meine den endgültigen Kuss, wo einem die Seele ausgelutscht wird – danach eine andere Augenfarbe hatten!", erzählte Ron, der mächtig stolz darauf war, so eine gewichtige Information weitergeben zu können.

Ron und Harry nickten zu Hermine hinüber, die jedoch nur die Stirn in Falten schlug und fragte: „Gibt es dafür Beweise?"

Damit hatte Ron nicht gerechnet, aber er versprach: „Ich werde Dad mal fragen, ob es da irgendwelche Akten gibt, wo man das festgehalten hat. Noch haben wir nichts außer seiner Aussage…" Als Hermine die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog und die Lippen zusammenkniff, da sagte Ron selbstsicher: „Mein Dad ist Minister! Ich glaube, ihm kann man so eine Geschichte ruhig glauben, Hermine!"

Sie blickte starr auf das Buch vor sich, während Ron und Harry den Moment still abwarteten, denn sie wussten, dass Hermine zuvor angestrengt nachdenken wollte, bevor sie sich zu dieser Information äußern würde. In der Zwischenzeit robbte Rons Hand fast unmerklich auf dem Tisch nach vorn, um sich dem Becher Eis zu nähern. Hermine bemerkte das und räusperte sich, so dass Ron sein Vorhaben, etwas Süßes zu stibitzen, augenscheinlich aufgab.

Noch während sie auf Hermines Meinung warteten, die sich in ihrem Kopf zu den Neuigkeiten formte, bemerkte Harry plötzlich, wie der Becher Eis sich wie von Geisterhand auf dem Tisch in kleinen Etappen in Richtung Ron bewegte, so dass Harry seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte lehnte, damit er seinen Mund mit einer Hand bedecken konnte, denn jetzt fing er schon wieder an zu grinsen. Ron zauberte wortlos und mit unmerklichen Handbewegungen unter dem Tisch den Becher immer näher an sich heran. Harry wusste, dass Hermine das nicht entgangen sein konnte, auch wenn sie gerade weiterhin in Gedanken alle Informationen kombinierte. Alle am Tisch wussten, was Ron hier gerade versuchte und das machte die Situation nur noch witziger.

Ron erschrak, als Hermine sich endlich aus ihrer Grübelstarre gelöst hatte und ihm unverhofft den Becher vor die Nase knallte, was Harry laut zum Lachen brachte. Gleich darauf fragte sie: „Inwiefern sollen sich die Augenfarben der Gefangenen verändert haben?"

Mit vollem Mund, weil Ron sich gerade einen großen Löffel Schokoladeneis genehmigt hatte, antwortete er: „'ie 'olln 'atz g'wo'dn 'ein!"

Mit bierernster Miene wandte sich Hermine an Harry und fragte: „Kannst du das bitte übersetzen?"

Lachend antwortete Harry: „Ja, er sagte: 'Die sollen schwarz geworden sein'. Arthur meinte, die Iris wäre so schwarz wie die Pupille geworden. Allerdings weiß er das nur vom Hörensagen und da es ja schon länger keine Dementoren mehr gibt, die fürs Ministerium arbeiten, kann er als neuer Minister das nicht zu hundert Prozent bestätigen."

Harry sah seine Chance gekommen und fragte: „Ich dachte immer, wenn ein Dementor einen geküsst hätte, dass man dann tot wäre…"

„Nein", warf Hermine selbstsicher ein, „man stirbt daran nicht. Man lebt ohne Seele weiter."

„Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Harry plötzlich sehr ernst. Dieses Thema war ihm ein Gräuel, denn Sirius sollte damals von einem Dementor geküsst werden, nachdem man ihn in Hogwarts gefangen genommen hatte.

Ron hörte auf zu essen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Hermine lauschte, die für die beiden mit trübsinniger Stimme erklärte: „Wird die Seele von einem Dementor ausgesaugt, dann bleibt eine lebendige Hülle zurück, ohne jegliche Gefühle oder Persönlichkeit. Man funktioniert noch, aber man ist innerlich tot. Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlen muss. Wahrscheinlich fühlt so jemand gar nichts mehr. Es ist einfach grausam und ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass das Ministerium nicht mehr auf Dementoren zurückgreift. Egal, was jemand für ein Verbrechen begangen hat. So etwas hat niemand als Strafe verdient!"

„Bin ich froh, dass wir Sirius davor bewahren konnten!", sagte Harry. Er seufzte einmal, als hätte er eine schwere Last getragen, bevor er fragte: „Was hast du rausbekommen, Hermine?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie antwortete, denn in ihrem Kopf begannen sich schon wieder Fäden zu spinnen, die eine Tatsache mit der anderen kombinierten, um auf eine Lösung zu kommen. Letztendlich blickte sie auf das Buch vor sich und erzählte von ihrem Gespräch mit Sir Nicholas.

„Er hat gesagt, er hätte so eine farbliche Veränderung der Augen schon einmal bei jemandem festgestellt. Er war damals Schüler hier und war nach drei Jahren als Lehrer zurückgekommen, aber da waren die Augen noch normal. Sir Nicholas meinte, ein Jahr später wären seine Augen plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen dunkel geworden. Momentan versucht er, sich an das genaue Datum zu erinnern, aber…"

Ron warf ein: „Ja, wir haben ihn mit Sir Cadogan reden hören. Der Fast Kopflose Nick hat versucht, Erinnerungen an ein Gespräch wiederzuwecken, das wohl ziemlich lange zurückliegen muss, denn Sir Cadogan konnte sich nicht erinnern."

Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine etwas schwer zu schaffen machte, weshalb er fragte: „Hat Sir Nicholas noch etwas gesagt?"

Sie blickte auf und schaute erst Ron, dann Harry eindringlich an, bevor sie sagte: „Er hat mir gesagt, wer der ehemalige Schüler war!"

Spannung lag in der Luft, aber niemand sagte etwas, während Hermine die Zeit nutzte, um einmal tief durchzuatmen, bevor sie sagte: „Es war…"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen vollendete Harry den Satz mit den Worten: „Severus Snape!"

Nachdem jeder für sich die Information über verdunkelte Augen von Gefangenen in Askaban und dem, was Hermine über Sir Nicholas' Beobachtung erzählt hatte, verarbeitet hatte, sagte Ron als erster: „Ich sehe da aber keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Snape und einem Dementor-Kuss. Das passt nicht!"

Harry gab Ron Recht und sagte: „Ich glaub auch nicht, dass diese beiden Dinge miteinander in Verbindung stehen könnten, Mine. Glaubst du das etwa?"

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Was, wenn Snape von einem Dementor geküsst worden…"

Harry unterbracht sie und sagte: „Du hast selbst eben gesagt, dass eine lebendige Hülle zurückbleibt, ohne jegliche Gefühle oder Persönlichkeit."

„Da muss ich jetzt Harry Recht geben, Hermine. Ich mache das ungern, aber ich muss Snape an dieser Stelle verteidigen. Er hat definitiv eine Persönlichkeit, wenn auch nicht die beste!", sagte Ron, bevor er ein Gesicht verzog.

„Ja", warf Harry ein, „Snape hat Charakter! Zwar keinen vorbildlichen, aber er zeigt Gefühle, selbst wenn die meist zorniger Natur sind. Er ist keinesfalls ohne Persönlichkeit. Er kann einfach nicht geküsst worden sein!"

Hermine lauschte den Meinungen ihrer beiden Freunde und sagte daraufhin: „Harry, du hast doch mal gesagt, dass Snape die meiste Zeit über deprimiert wirkt. Das könnte schon alles passen. Wenn ich so nachdenke, dann hat ein Dementoren-Kuss ähnliche Auswirkungen wie eine Lobotomie!"

„Eine was?", fragte Ron verdutzt, während Harry nur angeekelt das Gesicht verzog, denn er wusste, wovon Hermine sprach.

Aufgrund von Rons Frage erklärte sie: „Das ist eine 'Behandlungsmethode' bei Muggeln gewesen. Man hat", sie schämte sich sichtlich für ihre Mitmuggel, „auffällige Personen dieser Behandlung unterzogen, sehr häufig gegen ihren Willen. Ich meine, das waren oft Menschen, die aus heutiger Sicht gar nicht als krank diagnostiziert werden würden, wie zum Beispiel Homosexuelle, Kommunisten und", sie stockte wieder und atmete zitternd aus, „sogar hyperaktive Kinder."

Rons Augen wurden ganz groß, als er fragte: „Und was hat man bitteschön mit denen gemacht?"

Sie musste kräftig schlucken, bevor sie erklärte: „Man dachte früher, man könnte sie heilen, indem man die graue Substanz des Kortexlappens schädigt oder auch die weiße Substanz des Zentralnervensystems. Man hat ihr Gehirn absichtlich geschädigt, Ron. Zurück blieben Patienten mit Persönlichkeitsveränderungen. Emotionalität und Antrieb blieben völlig auf der Strecke. Die Patienten waren danach gefühlsgestört und…" Sie konnte nicht weiterreden, weil sie das Thema momentan zu grauenvoll fand, um sich jetzt damit beschäftigen zu wollen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Ron ihren Ausführungen gelauscht, bis er letztendlich angewidert sagte: „Die Muggel sind echt krank!"

Hermine konterte aufgebracht: „Ach ja? Die Muggel haben vor zwei Jahrzehnten damit aufgehört, während in der Zaubererwelt noch vor wenigen Jahren auf Dementoren-Küsse gesetzt wurde, deren Auswirkungen ja wohl nicht gerade viel besser sind!"

„Hey, hey… wir wollen keinen Streit entfachen!", sagte Harry mit hochgehaltenen Händen. „Es stimmt schon, dass die Auswirkungen eines Dementoren-Kusses und die einer Lobotomie große Ähnlichkeit aufweisen. Beides ist genauso grauenvoll!"

Ron hielt es weiterhin nicht für möglich, dass Snape einem Dementor ausgesetzt gewesen sein könnte. Bevor Hermine etwas sagen würde, nahm Ron ihr den Wind aus den Segeln und sagte: „Du hast selbst von seinen Gefühlsausbrüchen erzählt, Mine. Die waren ja nicht immer zorniger Art. Harry hat so etwas bei ihm ja auch erlebt. Nein, Snape kann unmöglich von einem Dementor geküsst worden sein, wenn er so dermaßen emotional reagieren kann."

Es schien, als würde Hermine nicht zuhören, denn ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch, das vor ihr lag, und sie schürzte ihre Lippen, was Harry glauben ließ, sie würde momentan so sehr nachdenken, dass sie nichts anders mehr wahrnehmen würde. Plötzlich stoppte sie Rons geäußerte Anmerkungen mit einer Handbewegung, bevor sie in die Runde fragte: „Seit wann hat er eigentlich diese Gefühlsanwandlungen? Ich meine, früher war er ja auch immer reserviert und kaum aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Seit wann ist das so anders?"

Die beiden Kumpels schauten sich verdattert an, bis jeder für sich nachdachte und Harry als erster erklärte: „Na ja, früher ist er bei mir zweimal richtig ausgerastet. Das eine Mal wegen dem Denkarium und das andere…"

„Wieso? Was war denn mit dir und einem Denkarium?", fragte Ron mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Erzähl ich dir später, Ron!", sagte Harry, bevor er sich wieder an die beiden wandte. „Das zweite Mal war am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres, wo er mit Draco abgehauen ist und ich ihm hinterhergelaufen bin. Ich hatte ihn 'Feigling' genannt…"

„Ach, jetzt verstehe ich, was du mit 'ich habe ihn einmal einen Feigling genannt' während deiner Rede bei der Ordensverleihung gemeint hast! Warum hast du das vorher nie erzählt?", warf Ron ein.

„Ich war nicht stolz drauf, ihn so genannt zu haben. Er hat mir immerhin den Hinweis gegeben, ich solle endlich lernen, meinen Mund zu halten und meine Gedanken zu verschließen. Ein paar Tage, nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, habe ich erst angefangen, mich zu fragen, warum er mir als 'Verräter' solche Tipps gegeben hatte… aber wir driften ab. Bei der Denkarium-Sache hätte er mir fast eine gescheuert und nachdem ich ihn Feigling genannt hatte, da ist ihm die Hand tatsächlich ausgerutscht."

Hermine zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und sagte verteidigend: „Passiert selbst den besten Pädagogen, auch wenn so eine Ohrfeige natürlich niemals gutzuheißen ist. War offensichtlich eine Überreaktion, weil er mit der Gesamtsituation völlig überfordert war und im Nachhinein ist es auch nachvollziehbar. Snape und Draco waren gerade dabei, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen – das ist schon ein schwieriger und riskanter Schritt gewesen – und da kommst du auch noch und nennst ihn einfach Feigling. Ich hätte dir in unter solchen Umständen wahrscheinlich auch eine Ohrfeige gegeben!"

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er witzelte: „Danke! Gut zu wissen, Mine!"

Einen Moment lang grübelte Ron noch nach, bevor er sagte: „Mir gegenüber ist er nie ausgerastet. Selbst, als ich damals gesagt hatte, Snape könnte sowieso niemand leiden und er das gehört hat, da ist er völlig ruhig geblieben!"

„Wann soll das denn bitte gewesen sein?", fragte Hermine mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, weil sie sich an so eine Situation gar nicht erinnern konnte.

Harry antwortete an Rons statt, als es ihm plötzlich einfiel: „Ach ja, das war Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres. Ron und ich sind doch mit dem Auto nachgekommen und wir haben durch die Fenster in die große Halle geschaut. Uns ist aufgefallen, dass Snape nicht da war und da haben wir Witzchen gemacht, von wegen: vielleicht ist er ja krank oder hat oder er ist möglicherweise gefeuert worden, weil ihn ja eh keiner ausstehen kann."

Ron nickte und erzählte zu Ende: „Und dann haben wir seine Stimme hinter uns gehört und er sagte", Ron verstellte seine Stimme, um wie Snape zu sprechen, "'vielleicht wartet er darauf, von euch zu hören, warum ihr nicht mit dem Schulzug gekommen seid'. Mann, hab ich mich da vielleicht erschrocken. Der muss alles gehört haben! Das war mir irgendwie peinlich…"

Nervös tippte Hermine mit ihren Fingern auf dem Buch herum, bevor sie ihre ursprüngliche Frage wiederholte: „Seit wann also hat er diese Gefühlsausbrüche, mit denen Harry und ich jetzt klarkommen müssen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er überlegte und dann fiel es ihm ganz plötzlich ein: „Ja, natürlich! Das ist seit Voldemorts Tod so. Das allererste Mal war es gleich nach dem Sieg, als Dumbledore aufgetaucht ist und Severus sogar weinen musste!"

„Er hat geweint? Habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen…", sagte Ron, der damals vor Hogwarts zusammen mit seiner gesamten Familie und natürlich Hermine an Harrys Seite gekämpft hatte.

„Er wollte es ja auch unterdrücken, aber ich hab's gehört und gesehen. Er war hin und weg, völlig zerrissen von seinen Gefühlen!", erklärte Harry.

Mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck fragte Hermine: „Harry? Kann es sein, dass seine jetzigen Gefühlsausbrüche überwiegend in deiner Nähe stattgefunden haben?" Als er nicht antwortete, zählte sie auf: „Überleg doch mal: gleich nach Voldemorts Tod, dann der Tag vor der Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts, wo er dir das erste Mal einen Hinweis auf das gegeben hat, was zwanzig Jahre zurückliegen soll. Dann noch, als er sauer war und dir den Hund überlassen hat. Das mit deiner Babydecke, der Streit mit Sirius und Remus und als er dich in der Nacht von Nicholas' Geburt ans Schlafittchen genommen hat!"

Harry konterte im Gegenzug: „Und wie war das bei dir, als er sagte, deine Freundschaft würde ihm viel bedeuten und als er dir das Angebot zur Schülerin gemacht hat oder 'dein persönlicher Denkarium-Vorfall'?"

„Sechs zu drei für Harry!", sagte Ron wie der Moderator eines Quidditch-Spiels.

Sich kurz räuspernd schilderte Hermine: „Na ja, da waren bei mir noch Kleinigkeiten – nichts Weltbewegendes. Einmal war er so durcheinander, dass ihm fast ein Fehler beim Brauen unterlaufen wäre. Das war aber, weil er wegen seines gestohlenen Traums so fertig war. Da fällt mir ein: wir wollten doch ein Denkarium beschaffen! Hast du deinen Dad schon gefragt, ob wir ein Denkarium im Ministerium benutzen dürfen, Ron?"

„Ja, hab ich, aber wir dürfen da nicht ran. Das wird für Verhöre und Verhandlungen benutzt! Aber Angelina meinte, sie würde jemanden kennen und sie fragt dort mal nach!", antwortete er.

Hermine verzog unmerklich das Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Angelina, was offensichtlich nur Harry bemerkte, bevor sie sagte: „Okay, sag Bescheid, wenn du was klarmachen konntest!" Sie seufzte einmal, bevor sie zusammentrug: „Dann ist Snape also seit Voldemorts Tod anders!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab zu bedenken: „Na ja, wir wissen ja nicht, wie er in den fünf Jahren drauf war, als er mit Draco unterwegs war. Man könnte Draco mal fragen…"

„DU könntest Draco mal fragen, Harry!", sagte Ron bestimmend. Erklärend fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann mich mit ihm höchstens über Quidditch unterhalten, aber nicht mehr."

Hermine äußerte ihre Bedenken, indem sie ironisch sagte: „Fällt auch gar nicht auf, wenn Harry mal eben Draco über Snape ausfragt, wo er doch sonst so selten mit ihm spricht. Draco wird das eventuell an Snape weitergeben und der wird dann nur noch mehr die Schotten dicht machen. Nein, das lass mal lieber sein, Harry! Wir gehen jetzt mal davon aus, dass Snape seit Voldemorts Ableben anders ist. In seinem Traum zeigen sich ja bereits etliche Veränderungen, die sein Leben betreffen, wenn ich mal laienhaft eine Traumdeutung aus dem Stehgreif machen darf."

Hermine lenkte das Gespräch nochmals auf ihre Vermutung, Snape könnte in seinem Leben von einem Dementoren angefallen worden sein. Hier begannen ihre beiden Freunde wieder mit Gegenargumenten, denn sie hatten Hermine nur von den Auswirkungen eines Dementor-Kusses erzählen wollen, damit sie noch andere Ideen bekäme.

Eine Weile hörte sich Hermine die Argumente ihrer Freunde noch an, bevor sie sich nach vorn beugte und flüsterte: „Aber was wissen wir denn schon über die Küsse von Dementoren?" Sie blickte Harry und Ron einmal in die Augen, bevor sie leise sagte: „Außerdem sind Snapes Augen ja auch nicht völlig schwarz, das waren sie nie! Sie sind nur extrem dunkelbraun – nur 'fast' schwarz. Ich habe jedenfalls immer noch die Pupille sehen können. Und Nick hatte ja gesagt, dass die Augen von Snape – als er hier schon als Lehrer gearbeitet hat – von einem Tag zum anderen so dunkel geworden waren, wie wir sie alle kennen."

„Was heißt das jetzt wieder?", fragte Harry, den langsam ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich, so dass ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Was, wenn jemand den Dementor vertrieben hat? Was, wenn der Dementor die Seele schon teilweise vertilgt hat und Snape jetzt nur noch einen kümmerlichen Rest seiner Selbst in sich birgt?", erwiderte sie flüsternd.

Harry schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken, bevor er noch leiser fragte: „Ist das denn überhaupt möglich?"

Sie zuckte gleichgültig einmal mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich wieder gerade hinsetzte und in normaler Lautstärke erwiderte: „Keine Ahnung, ist nur eine Theorie von mir!"

„Du und deine Theorien, Hermine. Du bist echt gruselig, weißt du das?", warf Ron ihr vor. Dann stellte er eine eigene Theorie auf: „Wenn ein Dementor eine Seele aussaugt, dann doch wohl im Stück oder? Ich meine, warum sollte er sie zerreißen, wenn er sie ganz verschlingen kann? Seine Seele zerreißt man doch nur, wenn man einen Horkrux herstellen will, aber sonst?"

Schnippisch konterte Hermine: „Hast du etwa ein 'O' in der Haltung und Pflege von Dementoren oder warum willst du so gut über deren Essgewohnheiten Bescheid wissen? Nicht einmal ich weiß, ob Dementoren von einer Seele", sie suchte ein Wort, „Stückchen 'abbeißen' können, um länger etwas davon zu haben oder ob sie sie immer nur gierig im Stück verschlingen."

Harry schaltete sich ein und sagte: „Hey, bitte… nicht streiten ja?"

Zeitgleich sagte Ron und Hermine mit einer Unschuldsmiene: „Wir streiten doch überhaupt nicht!"

Einen Moment schoss Harry die Erinnerung daran durch den Kopf, als er bei Ginny vor dem Krankenhauszimmer gestanden hatte und er Severus über den Geburtsverlauf ausfragen wollte. Er erzählte das seinen beiden Freunden und sagte am Ende: „Ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, dass er wohl nie eine Freundin gehabt hätte, denn sonst würde er verstehen, warum ich mich so um sie und das Kind sorge."

„Oh, das ist so süß von dir, Harry!", sagte Hermine strahlend.

„'Süß' fand er das gar nicht. Der ist mir an den Kragen gegangen. Er war so dicht bei mir, dass ich seine Augen ganz genau vor mir sehen konnte… dunkel und finster, aber ich hatte keine Angst und habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Ginny liebe und…"

„Oh Harry, das ist…"

„Hermine! Lass den Mann bitte mal ausreden, ja? Ist ja schlimm, dieses Geschmachte…" Ron wandte sich Harry zu und bat vorgetäuscht ernst: „Erzähl einfach weiter und ignoriere alle 'Oh, wie süß', damit wir hier mal vorankommen!"

Nur kurz wurde Harry von einem Lachanfall gepackt, bevor er weitererzählte: „Als ich da so von Ginny geschwärmt habe, von Liebe gesprochen habe, da sind seine Augen – vor meinen Augen – plötzlich wieder heller und wärmer geworden, aber nur solange, wie ich geredet habe. Habe ich aufgehört, sind sie wieder langsam schwarz geworden. Das ist im Nachhinein richtig gruselig!"

„Natürlich ist das gruselig. Wir sprechen ja auch von Snape!", erklärte Ron plump.

Harry erwähnte noch: „Ach ja, er ist dann sehr früh morgens zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt, es wäre ein Junge und beide wären gesund."

Ron fiel vor lauter Staunen die Kinnlade beinahe auf den Tisch, bevor Hermine leise erklärte: „Das hätte Snape gar nicht gedurft, Harry. Indem er dir das gesagt hat, hat er ein großes Risiko auf sich genommen, ist dir das überhaupt klar?"

Ron stimmte ihr nickend zu und erklärte, es hätte mit dem Gesetz zum Schutz der Mutter und des Neugeborenen zu tun.

„Wow… das macht mich jetzt wirklich sprachlos…", brachte Harry heraus, bevor er das Grübeln begann, denn warum sollte Severus sich so einer Gefahr aussetzen, nur um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun?

Möglicherweise, dachte Harry, hatte Severus ihm nur Bescheid gegeben, weil er ihn bei Hermine in der Bibliothek erwischt hatte. Er wollte das seinen Freunden heute unbedingt erzählen, aber Schuldgefühle wollten sich in ihm breit machen. Severus hatte ihm die Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf die Geburt überbracht, obwohl es ihm nicht erlaubt gewesen war. Womöglich erwartete Severus als Gegenleistung, dass er dafür den Mund halten würde?

Harry seufzte, bevor er sich zusammenriss und sagte: „Neulich, wo ich dich in der Bibliothek hier besucht habe… Na ja, mein Elf hatte dir ja dein Eis gebracht und…"

Harry wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, die ungläubig fragte: „Sag mal, petzt er jetzt auch noch?"

Er musste einmal schlucken, bevor er erklärte: „Ich war gerade beim Quidditch mit einigen Schülern, Mr. Svelte und…"

„Mr. Svelte habe ich kennen gelernt. Der ist ganz nett, findest du nicht?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen fragte Ron: „Wer bitteschön ist denn Mr. Svelte?"

Harry erklärte: „Das ist der neue Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Ja, ein ganz hinreißender Mann ist das!", schwärmte Hermine, die sich damit seltsame Blicke von ihren beiden Freunden einfing.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich finde ihn etwas komisch. Der schaut mich manchmal so seltsam an."

„Du bist Harry Potter, Alter! Natürlich glotzt der erstmal 'ne Runde, bis er sich sicher sein kann, dass er tatsächlich dein Kollege sein darf!", versuchte Ron zu erklären. Kleinlaut fügte er hinzu: „Er trägt aber keinen Turban oder so?" Schnaufend vor Lachen verneinte Harry.

„Mr. Svelte ist wirklich sehr nett. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er Kniesel Zuhause züchtet und ein Weibchen wirft wohl bald. Mal sehen… vielleicht schenkt er mir ja ein Junges?", hoffte Hermine, die gleich darauf in den Eisbecher starrte und bereute, nur einen Becher mitgenommen zu haben und den auch noch mit dem Nimmersatt Ron geteilt zu haben.

„Was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte, war…"

Wieder wurde Harry unterbrochen, den Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Klar: wir waren beim Quidditch! Warst du Sucher? Dann habt ihr sicher gewonnen."

Harry lachte, während er sich überlegte, warum es für ihn so schwer war, Hermine einfach mitzuteilen, dass Severus sie beobachtet hatte. Stattdessen erklärte er Ron, dass er den Hüter mimen musste und dabei eine ziemlich erbärmliche Figur abgegeben hatte.

„Ja, das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, Harry. Du bist einfach kein Hüter, du bist ein geborener Sucher! Vielleicht können wir ja irgendwann mal einige Leute zusammentrommeln, uns ein Quidditch-Feld mieten und dann…"

„Ron? Hier muss ich jetzt mal unterbrechen. Es geht hier nicht um Quidditch!", sagte Hermine streng.

„Ja, Hermine hat Recht, aber auf deinen Vorschlag, Ron, werde ich zurückkommen!", sagte Harry lächelnd und mit dem Zeigefinger kurz auf Ron deutend.

Er seufzte nochmals, denn langsam näherte er sich dem unangenehmen Thema. Würde Hermine ausrasten, wenn sie erfahren würde, was Harry beobachtet hatte? Würde sie aufspringen und auf der Stelle Severus aufsuchen, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen?

„Also, ich schwebe da vor meinem Tor und plötzlich erscheint Wobbel und…"

Nach einem kurzen Plop erschien Wobbel, der immer auftauchte, wenn Harry seinen Namen laut sagte, und er fragte: „Sie haben mich gerufen, Mr. Potter?"

Bevor Harry verneinen konnte, sagte Hermine: „Ach Wobbel, schön dass du da bist. Kannst du mir noch so ein", sie zeigte ihm den Becher, „Eis vorbeibringen? Das wäre zu lieb von dir!" Sie lächelte ihn so breit an, dass ihm nichts anderes blieb, als fröhlich zurückzulächeln. Mit einem weiteren Plop verschwand er wieder.

„Ja", fuhr Harry fort, „so muss es beim letzten Mal auch gewesen sein, nur das er nicht gleich dein Eis geholt hat, sondern zu mir gekommen ist!"

„Wie jetzt? Um zu petzten, dass ich Eis in der Bibliothek esse?", fragte Hermine in dem Moment, als Wobbel mit einem neuen Becher auftauchte, ihn auf dem Tisch abstellte und danach wieder verschwand.

„Nein, Hermine. Er hat mir gesagt… Er meinte… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, ohne dass du dabei austickst!", sagte Harry verzweifelt.

„Aber ich tick doch nicht aus, Harry…", sagte Hermine mit einem aufgesetzten Engelsgesicht.

Ron veralberte sie und sagte: „Nein, nie und nimmer! Du doch nicht, Hermine. Frag mal Malfoys Unterkiefer, was der dazu sagt." Er spielte auf eine Situation in der dritten Klasse an, als Hermine Draco einen Kinnhaken verpasst hatte, nachdem er sie zu sehr provoziert hatte.

„Okay! Ron, Harry: ich verspreche, dass ich nicht 'austicken' werde, wie ihr euch auszudrücken pflegt", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die Gunst der Stunde nutzte Harry, indem er schnell hintereinander sagte: „Severushatdichbeobachtet!"

Es klang eher, als hätte er geniest, weshalb Ron und Hermine zeitgleich nachfragten: „Was?"

Tief Luft holend wiederholte Harry: „Severus hat dich beobachtet!" Beide starrten ihn an, als würden ihm Hörner aus der Stirn wachsen, so dass er erklärte: „Wob… Mein Elf gleich hat mich auf dem Quidditch-Feld aufgesucht und mir gesagt, dass jemand in der Bibliothek hinter meiner besten Freundin stehen würde und…"

Hermine sprang ängstlich von ihrem Platz auf und blickte hinter sich. Dort stand ein Bücherregal und…

„…als ich hergekommen bin, um nachzusehen, da habe ich ihn hinter dem Bücherregal stehen sehen. Er muss meine Anwesenheit bemerkt haben, weil er sich plötzlich umgedreht hat und…", schilderte Harry innehaltend, weil Hermine plötzlich ganz aufgeregt war, was er gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund blickte sie erst hinter das Regal, dann auf ihre Freunde, bevor sie die Hand wieder entfernte. Sie wollte Fragen stellen, aber ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, so dass Harry von sich aus erzählte: „Es war ihm unangenehm, dass ich ihn ertappt habe. Ich fand es einfach seltsam, ihn hier stehen zu sehen, aber viel seltsamer waren seine Augen, Hermine. Du kannst dir bestimmt denken, was ich meine?" Er brauchte gar nicht zu sagen, dass die Augen des Professors in dem Moment wieder braun gewesen waren, weswegen sie lediglich verschreckt nickte.

Mit zitternden Fingern riss Hermine die Schutzbeschichtung des neuen Eisbechers ab, während sie derweil hörbar laut atmete. Ihr Unterkiefer spannte und entspannte sich. Allgemein war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sehr aufgeregt und wütend war, aber sie hatte ja versprochen, nicht in die Luft zu gehen.

Ihre Stimme bebte, als sie zu ihren beiden Freunden gezwungen ruhig sagte: „Okay, ich spioniere ihn aus, er spioniert mich aus – ist nur fair, oder?" Sie lachte hysterisch auf, bevor sie mit drohender Stimme versprach: „Ich werde jetzt härtete Geschütze auffahren, Jungs. Der wird mich noch richtig kennen lernen!" Gleich darauf stach sie mit dem Löffel tiefe Furchen auf die Oberfläche des Eises, so dass Ron laut schlucken musste. „Taut so schneller auf…", sagte sie verlegen lächelnd, während Harry und Ron mit großen Augen auf das malträtierte Eis starrten, welches momentan Ähnlichkeit mit einem gepflügten Acker hatte.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass Snape jetzt wirklich mal mit meiner von ihm so gelobten Hartnäckigkeit konfrontiert wird, denn ich werde einen Weg finden, dass er meinen Farb-Trank zu sich nimmt! Und ich werde auch herausbekommen, ob er von einem Dementor geküsst worden ist!", sagte sie drohend.

Ron schluckte nochmals, bevor er wagte zu sagen: „Sei mir nicht böse, Mine, aber verrenn dich da nicht in etwas. Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape von einem Dementor geküsst worden ist. Er ist halt nur ein sarkastischer Bastard und von mir aus jetzt auch noch ein krankhafter Voyeur, aber er ist kein bemitleidenswertes Opfer eines Dementors."

„Ich habe da eine Idee!", sagte Hermine mit böse funkelnden Augen.

Stöhnend sagte Ron: „Oh Merlin, ich mag es nicht, wenn du in so einem Zustand Ideen hast…"

Harry hingegen forderte: „Schieß los!"

Sie schnappte sich das Eis, nahm einen Löffel und erklärte dann: „Du hast doch deinen Irrwicht in Snapes Büro gelagert!" Harry nickte, so dass Hermine fortfuhr: „Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich das hinbekomme, seinen Irrwicht in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wenn der nämlich…"

Ron unterbrach lauthals und meckerte: „Hast du 'nen Knall? Der wird dich dafür töten!"

Hermine schnaubte nur und erklärte: „Ich mach es doch nicht offensichtlich. Eher so, dass ich gegebenenfalls heroisch als Retter einschreiten kann, wenn er zu schockiert sein sollte."

Harry war von Hermines Idee gar nicht begeistert und sagte aufgebracht: „Ich will wirklich nicht, dass Severus einen Herzinfarkt bekommt. Ist es denn wirklich notwendig zu wissen, welche Gestalt sein Irrwicht annimmt?"

„Natürlich ist das wichtig. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, dass er einem Dementor ausgesetzt gewesen sein könnte, dann wäre es höchstwahrscheinlich, dass dieses Erlebnis seine größte Angst darstellt und sein Irrwicht würde das bestätigen, wenn der die Gestalt eines Dementors annehmen würde – oder halt dementieren, wenn er eine andere Gestalt annehmen sollte. Ihr wisst ja noch sicher, wie Snape in der Heulenden Hütte zu Sirius gesagt hatte, dass es einem den Verstand rauben würde, so einem Kuss nur zuzusehen, aber er meinte, er könne sich zusammenreißen. Warum hat er das wohl gesagt?"

Ron und Harry schauten einen Moment lang verdutzt drein.

„Merlin, so was merkst du dir?", fragte Ron plötzlich ungläubig.

„Ich hab mir auch gemerkt, dass du in der dritten Klasse über meinen möglichen Irrwicht gesagt hattest, er wäre vielleicht eine Hausaufgabe, für die ich nur neun von zehn möglichen Punkten bekommen hätte!", konterte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Nachdem Ron sich nicht dazu geäußert hatte, sagte sie: „Noch eine Frage?"

„Ich sage nichts mehr ohne meinen Anwalt!", erwiderte Ron witzelnd. Dann seufzte er einmal, bevor er fragte: „Ist euch noch nie die Idee gekommen, dass man ihn vielleicht einfach mal fragen könnte?"

Harry und Hermine blickten ihn völlig entgeistert an, als hätte er eben eine Schnecke ausgespuckt, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein!", erklärte Hermine.

Ron schnaufte einmal und sagte dann: „Also bitte… Warum denn nicht? Man geht hin zu ihm und sagt 'Hi Snape, hübscher Flubberwurm, den Sie da haben. Wo wir gerade bei schmierigen Kreaturen sind: warum sind Sie neulich ausgeklinkt, als Sie Harrys Babydecke gesehen haben?'"

Seine Freunde blickten ihn aus großen Augen an, bevor Harry bierernst sagte: „Okay, Ron. Diese Aufgabe übernimmst dann du, während ich Remus wegen der Dementoren frage und Hermine…"

„Mohomentmal! Ich kenne ihn am wenigsten von uns dreien. Wäre besser, wenn einer von euch…"

Hermine unterbrach Ron und sagte: „Harry und ich haben mehr als einmal erfahren müssen, dass Snape einen völlig abblockt, wenn man tiefgehende Gespräche führen möchte – oder er wird gleich skeptisch und gibt nur unzureichende Antworten. Nein, ihn zu fragen können wir vergessen! Das würde ihn nur noch mehr in die Abwehr zwängen."

„Ja Ron, da hat Hermine leider Recht. Mit Severus zu sprechen ist nicht leicht, wenn es nicht auf oberflächlicher Basis geschieht. Ich glaube, es ist so, wie Mine es mal gesagt hat: je näher wir seinem Geheimnis kommen, desto defensiver wird seine Haltung uns gegenüber. Denk doch mal an die Sache mit dem Denkarium und wie er Mine fertiggemacht hat!", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

„Ja danke, erinnere mich bloß nicht nochmal daran!", meckerte sie kurz zurück.

Selbst, wenn Harry die Idee mit dem Irrwicht im ersten Moment für abwegig hielt, so war er jedoch allein von der Tatsache, dass seine schlaue Hermine diese Theorie erdacht hatte, nicht mehr ganz so ungläubig wie zu Beginn. Hermine dachte über viele Ecken, so dass Ron und er oftmals nicht mit ihr mithalten konnten. Ihre Theorie könnte sich also durchaus bestätigen, nur weil sie sie erdacht hatte, weswegen er leise sagte: „Du kannst Recht haben. Natürlich kannst du Recht haben – du bist Hermine Granger!" Er lächelte, bevor er jedoch mit bedrückter Miene sagte: „Sei mir nicht böse, Hermine, aber das mit Severus und dem Irrwicht machst du alleine! Selbst wenn du Recht haben solltest finde ich, dass es zu sehr in seine Privatsphäre eingreift, seinen Irrwicht in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen. Du hast ihn selbst erlebt, wie er sein kann, wenn man seinen persönlichen Dunstkreis strapaziert. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich halt mich da raus, denn es ist immerhin 'mein' Irrwicht da in dem Schrank!"

„Feigling…", sagte sie frech lächelnd. Offenbar hatte Hermine mit keiner Hilfe gerechnet und womöglich hatte sie auch schon einen Plan. „Harry? Das ist die Chippendale Truhe, die in seinem Büro steht?" Nachdem er genickt hatte, sagte sie: „Ich werde da was deichseln… Ich lock ihn irgendwie aus dem Büro raus, öffne die Schublade ein wenig und wenn er wieder reinkommt, ist er der Truhe am nächsten. Ich werde dann heldenhaft zu Hilfe eilen, wenn er den Irrwicht selbst nicht erledigen kann!", sagte Hermine, doch dann seufzte sie.

„Mein Gott, ich höre mich wirklich gemein an oder?" Lachend nickten Harry und Ron. Eher zu sich selbst sagte Hermine noch: „Ich hoffe, das ist alles zu seinem Besten!"


	74. Blick in die Vergangenheit

Angelina hatte nicht bei Ron übernachtet, weswegen Hermine auch nicht, wie eigentlich geplant, bei Harry übernachtet hatte, doch Harry bereute es, seine Freundin am Morgen nicht an seiner Seite zu haben, denn ihm war schon heute früh gleich nach dem Erwachen etwas unwohl, doch warum?

Nachdem Harry sich mit einem Schlag darüber klar geworden war, dass heute bereits der 30. August war und am Montag, den 1. September, die Schule regulär beginnen würde, da bekam er eine Art Panikattacke. Hatte er alle Vorbereitungen getroffen? Würden die Erstklässler ihn ernst nehmen? Würde er einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen? Fragen über Fragen, weshalb er sich die Haare raufte und zum Nervenbündel wurde.

Erst Wobbel konnte Harry beruhigen, denn als der das Frühstück brachte und offensichtlich die Unsicherheit seines Meisters bemerkte, da zählte der Elf gemächlich all das auf, was für die Vorbereitungen des neuen Schuljahres wichtig war und er fügte bei jedem Punkt hinten an, dass Harry das schon längst erledigt hätte.

„Puh, danke Wobbel. Jetzt fühl ich mich wirklich besser!", sagte Harry erleichtert. Dann blickte Harry auf das Frühstückstablett und fragte: „Warum ist für zwei gedeckt? Hermine ist doch gar nicht…"

Es klopfte und während der Elf zur Tür ging, erklärte er: „Ich dachte mir, Mr. Potter, dass Sie Ruhe finden würden, wenn Sie sich noch vor Schulbeginn mit einem Kollegen austauschen könnten und da habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, jemanden zum Frühstück einzuladen."

Wobbel öffnete die Tür und Harrys Blick fiel auf Severus. Mit grantiger Stimme fragte sein Gast, nachdem er eingetreten war: „Was, bei Merlin, ist so wichtig, dass man mich meines Frühstücks beraubt?"

Grinsend konterte Harry: „Ein gemeinsames Frühstück?"

Er wollte Wobbel nicht in den Rücken fallen und tat daher so, als hätte er dem Elf den Auftrag gegeben, Severus herzulocken.

„Hören Sie schon auf, mit den Augen zu rollen und setzen Sie sich einfach. Etwas Kaffee?", fragte Harry freundlich.

Severus kam seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Harry, bevor er vorwurfsvoll sagte: „Der Hund war vor dem Frühstück noch nicht draußen!"

Stellvertretend für Harry antwortete der Elf: „Oh doch, war er, Sir!"

Seufzend nahm Severus die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die Harry ihm reichte, bevor er gelangweilt fragte: „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Äh, behilflich sein?", wiederholte Harry verdutzt.

„Sie haben mich ja wohl kaum aus Spaß an der Freude zum Frühstück eingeladen!", warf Severus ihm vor, doch Harry bestätigte genau das.

„Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund, Severus. Nur ein gemeinsames Frühstück unter Kollegen", Harry verbesserte, „unter Freunden", Severus schnaufte ungläubig, unterbrach jedoch nicht, „und vielleicht eine nette Unterhaltung über den bevorstehenden Schulbeginn. Irgendwelche Tipps für mich, Severus?"

Severus stellte seine Tasse ab und nahm zunächst eines der noch warmen Brötchen in die Hand, bevor er antwortete: „Ja! Halten Sie schon ab der ersten Unterrichtsstunde Ausschau nach Schülern, die Ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, denn ich versichere Ihnen, dass diese Schüler Sie auch in den nächsten sieben Jahre mit Nichtbeachtung strafen werden!"

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragte Harry: „Spielen Sie auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes an?"

Wieder schnaufte Severus verachtend und gleichzeitig ein wenig belustigt, bevor sich ein fieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete und er erwiderte: „Sie, Harry, haben schon in meiner ersten Stunde geglaubt, man würde Ihnen wegen Ihrer Berühmtheit alles durchgehen lassen. Sie haben nicht einmal in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde aufgepasst!"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich Harry kindlich eingeschnappt.

„Nicht? Dann frage ich mich, warum Miss Granger Sie erst mit dem Ellenbogen anstoßen musste, damit Sie darauf aufmerksam werden, dass ich vor der ganzen Klasse über Sie spreche. Wollen Sie das leugnen?", fragte Severus überlegen klingend.

Rechtfertigend erklärte Harry: „Ich habe sehr wohl aufgepasst! Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, als jeder andere Schüler, denn ich habe jedes, verdammte Wort mitgeschrieben, was Sie von sich gegeben haben!"

„Kein Grund zu fluchen, Harry! Das liegt schon so lange zurück…"

Harry unterbrach ihn, hob einen Zeigefinger und erklärte: „Ich kann's sogar beweisen!"

Per Aufrufezauber beförderte Harry die Kiste mit seinen Habseligkeiten aus dem Ligusterweg zu sich auf die Couch, bevor er aufgeregt darin herumwühlte und derweil eingeschnappt murmelte: „Nicht aufgepasst… von wegen." Severus beteuerte zwar, dass er nichts beweisen müsste und er sich nur einen Spaß erlaubt hatte, doch Harry war momentan bockig und wollte seinen Kollegen vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Die Kiste war groß und er musste einige Gegenstände herausnehmen, achtete jedoch darauf, dass er die Babydecke drinnen ließ.

„Hah!", stieß Harry triumphierend aus, bevor er ein altes Schulheft mit der Aufschrift „Zaubertränke – 1. Schuljahr" herauszog und es Severus zuwarf, der es mit einer flinken Bewegung seiner Hand fing. „Gleich die erste Seite!", sagte Harry noch im Anschluss.

Severus schlug das Heft auf und las in Stichpunkten genau die Worte, die er während seiner theatralischen Rede an die Erstklässler benutzt hatte. „Tod verkorkt…", las Severus leise vor, bevor er das Heft wieder zuschlug und hinüber zu Harry warf.

„Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie im Nachhinein Punkte dafür verdient hätten", sagte Severus mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel, bevor er etwas Käse auf ein halbes Brötchen legte und herzhaft hineinbiss.

Es war für Harry nicht das erste Mal, mit Severus zu frühstücken. Oft hatten sie zusammen gegessen, wenn Harry mit dem Hund vom Spaziergang wiedergekommen war oder sie hatten einfach gemeinsam einen Tee oder Wein getrunken, aber irgendwie war es heute für Harry seltsam, Severus gegenüber auf dem Sessel sitzen zu sehen. Vielleicht war das nur so, weil sein Besuch heute Morgen überraschend war?

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich plötzlich und drehten sich um seinen Kollegen. Den Mann vor sich hatte er jahrelang gehasst. Nein, dachte Harry, denn „Hass" wäre ein zu endgültiger Begriff. Er hatte ihm nur nie vertraut und er konnte ihn damals nicht ausstehen, weil er immer so gemein zu den Gryffindors gewesen war.

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er Severus anstarrte und der mittlerweile zurückstarrte, bis er gnatzig vorschlug: „Ich kann gern ein Portrait von mir anfertigen lassen, wenn…"

Harry sammelte sich und erklärte: „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war nur in Gedanken."

„Was Sie nicht sagen…", murmelte Severus in seine Kaffeetasse.

„Ich wollte Ihnen danken, Severus!", sagte Harry auf einmal voller Ernst.

Bevor er anfügen konnte, wofür er ihm danken wollte, entgegnete seine Kollege spitz: „Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie während Ihrer kleinen Besuche bei Miss Weasley auch selbständig alle Informationen erhalten hätten."

Severus glaubte offensichtlich, er würde sich für die kurze Info bedanken wollen, die er ihm gleich nach der Geburt von Nicholas gegeben hatte. Harry stutzte, bevor er fragte: „Sie wussten, dass ich…" Er wollte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, weil er nichts über seine nächtlichen Besuche mit Wobbel bei Ginny verraten wollte, falls Severus nur bluffen sollte.

„Halten Sie mich für einen Dummkopf?", fragte Severus provozierend.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich wollte mich für etwas ganz anderes bedanken!", versicherte Harry. Weil Severus lediglich auf weitere Worte wartete, konkretisierte Harry: „Ich wollte Ihnen danken, dass Sie mir damals gesagt haben, ich solle lernen, meinen Mund zu halten und meinen Geist zu verschließen."

Severus schnaufte wieder, was Harry mittlerweile als eine Art Lachen deuten konnte, bevor sein älterer Kollege sagte: „Den Geist zu verschließen haben Sie ja mittlerweile im Griff, aber wie sieht es mit dem 'Mundhalten' aus?"

'Was meinte Severus damit nun schon wieder?', fragte sich Harry, der einen entsprechend fragenden Gesichtsausdruck machte.

Severus wurde deutlicher – sehr deutlich sogar – als er fragte: „Haben Sie Miss Granger davon erzählt, dass ich in der Bibliothek war?"

Eigentlich wollte Harry nicht antworten, weswegen er die Gegenfrage stellte: „Was glauben Sie?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen und zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, bevor er ehrlich erwiderte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben auch niemals etwas von meiner… Erinnerung erzählt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob…"

Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden und gab zu: „Ich hab's ihr erzählt!"

Nach dieser Information schluckte Severus und er begann damit, auf dem Sessel hin und her zu rutschen, als säße er auf glühenden Kohlen. Er wollte mehrmals ansetzen und etwas sagen oder fragen, doch er entschloss sich dafür, sich etwas Kaffee einzuschenken, obwohl die Tasse noch mehr als halbvoll war, bevor er kleinlaut fragte: „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Na, was glauben Sie? Sie war stinksauer! Aber was mich viel mehr interessiert, Severus: warum standen Sie da?", fragte Harry seinen Kollegen, der sich mittlerweile sehr unwohl zu fühlen schien.

Severus sah sich von Harry in die Enge getrieben. Er musste antworten, sonst würde womöglich noch alles viel schlimmer werden, aber das Problem war, dass er einfach keine Antwort auf Harrys Frage hatte! Er wusste nicht, warum er sich in der Bibliothek zweimal angeschlichen hatte, um Miss Granger zu beobachten. Es war ihm ja selbst ein Rätsel.

Er entschloss sich dazu, Harry aufrichtig zu antworten, auch wenn der ihm nicht glauben würde: „Ich weiß es nicht!" Bevor sein junger Kollege ihn unterbrechen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Die Male, als ich Miss Granger…"

Jetzt unterbrach sein Kollege und fragte aufgebracht: „'Die Male'? Wie oft denn bitteschön?"

„Hören Sie, Harry. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nichts Böses im Schilde führe oder noch besser: ich führe überhaupt nichts im Schilde und schon gar nicht verfolge ich zweifelhafte Absichten. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Ihre Frage kann ich daher nicht beantworten!" Damit sollte sich Harry zufrieden geben müssen, dachte Severus und das tat er offensichtlich auch, denn er ließ das Thema nun ruhen.

Ohne angrifflustig zu klingen sagte Harry mit Bedacht: „Wissen Sie, Severus, ich habe es nie bereut, in Ihr Denkarium gesehen zu haben." Er hielt kurz inne und verbesserte danach: „Doch schon, aber nur, weil ich Sie damit in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht habe." Harry ignorierte die bohrenden Blicke seines Kollegen, die ihn dazu aufforderten, dieses Thema auch ganz schnell wieder unter den Teppich zu kehren und fuhr einfach fort: „Ich bereue es nicht, weil es eine wichtige Erfahrung für mich gewesen war – also ich meine, zu wissen, wie mein Dad und Sirius, sogar Remus damals waren. Jeder, der meine Eltern kannte, hat immer nur von ihnen geschwärmt, als wären sie Heilige ohne irgendwelche Fehler. Selbst Albus hat meinen Dad auf einen Podest gestellt. Ich hatte ein völlig einseitiges Bild von meinem Vater, bis ich Ihre Erinnerung gesehen habe." Harry seufzte, bevor er mit einer traurigen Stimme fortfuhr: „Und was ich neulich von Remus über Sirius erfahren habe, war auch ganz schön schockierend." Harry dachte daran, wie Sirius als „Schürzenjäger" anderen Mitschülern die Bräute ausgespannt hatte.

„Was haben Sie denn Nettes über Ihren Patenonkel erfahren, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?", fragte Severus neugierig und mit einem Hauch von Vorsicht im Gesicht.

Ohne herumzudrucksen erklärte Harry: „Na, dass er anderen Jungen die Freundin ausgespannt hat und das offenbar auch gern kurz vor den Weihnachtsbällen." Harry bemerkte, wie Severus die Lippen zusammenkniff und die Muskeln in dessen Kiefer zuckten und ganz plötzlich hatte er eine schlimme Ahnung, weswegen er leise fragte: „Oh Gott, das hat er doch wohl nicht Ihnen angetan oder?"

„Vielen Dank für das üppige Frühstück, Harry!", sagte Severus abrupt, während er sich gerade aus dem Sessel erheben wollte, als Harry ihn mit einer Frage konfrontierte, die ihn erstarren ließ.

„Die Decke war ein Geschenk von Ihnen, richtig?"

Völlig entsetzt blickte Severus ihn an, während er derweil im Sessel zusammensackte, als hätten all seine Muskeln plötzlich die Mitarbeit verweigert. Harry bemerkte, wie Severus' Atmung schwerer wurde und sein Kollege mehrmals schlucken musste, doch endlich konnte er sich äußern und er sagte mit bewegter Stimme: „Die Decke symbolisiert für mich mehr als nur ein Geschenk an Ihre Eltern, Harry."

Aus der Entfernung konnte Harry es nicht ausmachen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Severus' Augen jetzt wieder heller sein mussten. Er riss sich zusammen und strapazierte sein Glück, indem er unschuldig fragte: „Erzählen Sie's mir?"

Er ließ Severus jede Menge Zeit, sich für eine Antwort zu sammeln. Währenddessen bemerkte er, wie Severus eine zittrige Hand an seine Brust führte, um dort mit einem der unzähligen Knöpfe seines hochgeschlossenen, schwarzen Gehrocks zu spielen. Auf keinen Fall wollte Harry, dass Severus wieder diesen Druck verspüren würde, so dass er sagte: „Ist schon gut, war ja nur eine Frage… Ich wünschte nur, Sie würden mir auch mal etwas von meiner Mutter erzählen. Völlig egal, was. Irgendetwas! Vielleicht, wie Sie sie kennen gelernt haben?" Hier bemerkte Harry, wie Severus noch mehr zu zittern begann, so dass er erklärte: „Es ist nur… Wissen Sie, ich habe von Ihnen höchstens über meinen Vater etwas erfahren, aber nie etwas über meine Mutter, aber ich weiß ja, dass Sie sie gekannt haben. Es wäre schön, auch mal Ihre Geschichten zu hören. Jeder, der meine Mum kannte, hat mir etwas über Sie erzählen können, sogar Slughorn… ähm, Professor Slughorn, meine ich."

Dieses Mal schluckte Severus so laut, dass Harry es deutlich hören konnte. Er hoffte innig, dass er die Situation mit seiner Fragerei nicht noch verschlimmert hatte, aber alles, was er sagte, war wahr. Er hatte selbst von Albus und Minerva Geschichten über seine Mum erfahren, aber von Severus hatte er sich immer nur anhören müssen, was für ein törichter, arroganter Nichtsnutz sein Vater gewesen wäre. Severus kannte jedoch auch Lily; war womöglich sogar in sie verliebt gewesen, denn Remus hatte ja vermutet, dass so gut wie jeder Junge ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte. Warum nicht auch Severus?

„Harry?", fragte Severus mit leiser, zerbrechlich wirkender Stimme. Harry schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit, so dass Severus ihn mit bebender Stimme fragte: „Warum machen Sie das?"

Für einen Moment überlegte Harry, was Severus meinen könnte, aber er kam nicht drauf, weswegen er fragte: „Warum ich Sie wegen meiner Mutter frage?"

Doch hier schüttelte Severus den Kopf, bevor er fast ängstlich antwortete: „Sie machen irgendwas, damit es mir schlecht geht!"

„Ich mache… Was? Ich mache nichts, Severus! Was…?", fragte Harry abgehackt und kopfschüttelnd, während er innig hoffte, dass Severus nicht zusammenbrechen würde. „Nein, Severus, ich mache wirklich nichts. Warum geht es Ihnen plötzlich schlecht?"

Severus schien völlig hilflos, so dass Harry die Couch verließ und besorgt zu seinem Kollegen hinübereilte. Wie er es geahnt hatte, war Severus' Augenfarbe während ihres Gespräches wieder heller geworden und die Augen seines Kollegen blickten ihn scheu und konfus an. Damit Severus sich nicht bedroht fühlen würde, weil er sich vor ihm auftürmte und ihn von oben herab ansah, kniete Harry sich neben dem Sessel nieder. Dann fragte er vorsichtig: „Vielleicht machen Ihnen einige Erinnerungen zu schaffen? Möglicherweise geht es Ihnen besser, wenn Sie drüber reden, Severus? Reden hilft bei mir immer!"

Erleichtert, weil Harry ihm eine Wahl gelassen hatte, atmete Severus tief ein und aus, bevor er bedauernd erwiderte: „Ich habe niemanden zum Reden."

Harry musste ein wenig lächeln, bevor er ermutigend einwarf: „Ich habe zwei Ohren oder?"

Eigentlich wollte Severus seine Lippen zusammenkneifen, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er diese Bemerkung nicht witzig fand, aber stattdessen bemerkte er, wie seine Unterlippe zitterte. Das Angebot, sich bei Harry aussprechen zu können, bewegte ihn, weil sein junger Kollege unbewusst das tat, wofür dessen Mutter schon bei ihren Mitschülern bekannt gewesen war – noch bevor sie Vertrauensschülerin geworden war – und das rechnete er Harry hoch an. Er schloss seine Augen, um nicht in Harrys schauen zu müssen, der ganz Ohr war und darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagen würde.

Innerlich kämpfte Severus mit sich selbst. Seine Vergangenheit ging Harry überhaupt nichts an und doch war er dankbar für das Angebot, einen geduldigen Zuhörer zu haben. Es lastete so viel auf ihm. So viele Dinge waren geschehen, die ihn zu demjenigen gemacht haben, der er heute war. Vielleicht könnte er sich mit einer kleinen Anekdote bei ihm revanchieren; ihn an einer seiner Erinnerungen teilhaben lassen.

Harry war so gespannt auf eine Geschichte, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, fast wie ein Kind, das darauf wartete, ein Märchen vorgelesen zu bekommen. Endlich bewegten sich Severus' Lippen und er fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Würden Sie mir noch einen Kaffee einschenken?"

'Bloß nicht drängeln!', dachte Harry. „Natürlich! Ich backe Ihnen auch einen Kuchen, wenn Sie möchten!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Wenn Sie beim Backen so unkoordiniert arbeiten wie beim Tränkebrauen, dann verzichte ich lieber", entgegnete Severus mit schwächlich klingendem Sarkasmus, doch Harry musste daraufhin einmal kurz auflachen, während er den Kaffee einschenkte, der die Tasse fast zum Überlaufen brachte, denn sie war bereits voll. Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus ihn nur darum gebeten hatte, damit Harry ihm nicht mehr so nahe war.

Als Harry auch sich selbst noch eine Tasse nachgeschenkt hatte, da erzählte Severus plötzlich, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen, mit so leiser Stimme, dass Harry mucksmäuschenstill sein musste, um nichts zu verpassen: „Ich bin die Strasse entlanggelaufen – ich war sieben – da bin ich am Haus Ihrer Mutter vorbeigekommen. Sie", Severus musste kräftig schlucken, „war im Vorgarten mit Petunia und hatte…" Er suchte nach Worten und fragte in den Raum hinein: „Wie nennt man das? Sie hatte so einen kleinen Krämerladen für Kinder im Vorgarten aufgebaut und sie spielte mit ihrer Schwester damit."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry wieder auf der Couch gegenüber Platz genommen und er lauschte seinem Kollegen aufmerksam. Er konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, wie seine von einem Reinheitswahn befallene Tante Petunia freiwillig auf dem Rasen knien und sich die Hosen oder den Rock dreckig machen würde, aber er unterbrach Severus kein einziges Mal, als der weitererzählte: „Ich bin an dem Garten vorbeigeschlendert und da ruft Lily", Severus holte einmal hastig Luft und es schien so, als könnte er seine Atmung kaum kontrollieren, „mir zu, ich solle rüberkommen und was bei ihr kaufen."

Harry zog lautlos die Beine auf die Couch und setzte sich locker im Schneidersitz hin, während er Severus anlächelte, weil er so froh war, diese für ihn völlig neue Geschichte über seine Mutter zu hören. Es berührte ihn, seinen älteren Kollegen so bewegt zu erleben.

„Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und bin zu ihr in den Vorgarten gegangen, aber Petunia…" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er erklärte: „Sie mochte mich auf Anhieb nicht und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 'Mit dem spiel' ich nicht, der sieht aus wie ein Rabe!' hat sie zu Lily gesagt, bevor sie aufgestanden und ins Haus gegangen ist."

Severus griff verlegen zu der Tasse Kaffee und Harry bemerkte, dass der Löffel in der Tasse ähnlich klapperte wie damals bei Hermine, als sie so aufgeregt gewesen war. Nach einem Schluck fuhr Severus ohne Aufforderung fort: „Lily hat gesagt, ich soll was kaufen, aber ich hab entgegnet, dass ich für Plastik kein Geld ausgeben würde. Alles, was sie mir schmackhaft machen wollte, war nur nachgemacht – Spielzeug halt – und das habe ich ihr gesagt. Sie lachte nur und meinte, ich soll die Schokolade kaufen, weil sie echt wäre, was sie definitiv nicht war." Das erste Mal konnte Harry den Hauch eines echten Lächelns bei Severus erkennen.

„Ich hab am Ende nachgegeben, weil", Severus atmete einmal heftig aus und holte wieder Luft, „sie immer so nett gelacht hat. Ich hab es gar nicht bemerkt, aber ich spielte tatsächlich mit ihr!"

Für Harry klang es so, als hätte Severus vor der Begegnung mit Lily noch nie mit einem anderen Kind zusammen gespielt. Severus musste jetzt tatsächlich breit lächeln, bevor er sagte: „Es hat Spaß gemacht, weil sie immerzu beteuerte, die Schokolade sei echt und man könne sie essen, dabei war das nur ein Stück Kunststoff mit einem fiktiven Etikett drumherum."

Als Harry sich seine Mutter als Kind vorstellte, musste er schmunzeln und er merkte nicht einmal, dass seine Augen feucht geworden waren, weil sich Freudentränen sammelten. Severus selbst konnte und wollte das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen, bevor er die Geschichte weitererzählte: „Ich hatte nur einen Knut bei mir und ich wusste, dass sie damit nichts anfangen können würde. Wissen Sie, Harry, ich lebte mit meinen Eltern früher in der Muggelwelt und meine Mutter hat mir immer erzählt, die Straße weiter runter würde eine kleine Hexe in meinem Alter wohnen, die nur noch nichts von ihrem Glück wüsste. Sie hat so etwas irgendwie immer vorhergesehen und an dem Tag, an dem ich Lily begegnet bin, da wusste ich, dass sie gemeint war!"

Nach dieser kleiner Erläuterung schilderte er das Ende seiner ersten Begegnung mit Harrys Mutter, indem er sagte: „Ich habe ihr also den Knut gegeben, den sie erst einmal bewundert hat, weil sie so ein Geldstück noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Sie hat ihn sich vor Augen gehalten und gedreht und gewendet…" Severus ahmte Lilys Bewegung nach und erzählte dann weiter: „Lily hat einen Knopf von der kleinen Registrierkasse gedrückt, den Knut in die Lade hineingelegt und sie wieder geschlossen. Dann hielt sie lachend Plastiktafel mit dem Schokoladenetikett in der Hand und verlangte von mir, dass ich die Augen schließen soll, was ich dann auch getan habe. Ich hab's knistern gehört, weswegen ich geblinzelt habe. Sie hatte eine echte Tafel Schokolade aus ihrer Jackentasche gezogen und sie in der Mitte geteilt. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnen durfte, hält sie mir die Hälfte der echten Tafel hin und sagte…" Severus hielt inne und bedeckte mit einer Hand seine Augen, obwohl er keine Tränen hatte erkennen können. Harry selbst schämte sich nicht der eigenen Tränen, die über seine erhitzten Wangen liefen und sich am Kinn sammelten. Nachdem Severus einmal tief Luft geholt hatte und seine Hand wieder in den Schoß legte, begann er den Satz erneut: „Sie sagte, sie könne zaubern."

Severus schluckte hörbar, doch ein seliges Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht eingebrannt. Harry war so überglücklich, diese Geschichte gehört zu haben, dass er das erste Mal im Leben wirklich am eigenen Leib erleben durfte, was Freudentränen wirklich bedeuteten, denn die trocknete er gerade mit dem Ärmel seines Weasley-Pullovers.

Einen Moment später herrschte Stille, die Severus nutzte, um sich wieder zu sammeln und die Harry nutzte, um sich die Geschichte wieder und wieder in Gedanken vorzustellen, während ein zufriedenes Lächeln von seinem Gesicht Besitz ergriffen hatte. Wenngleich seine Mutter schon so lange tot war, so war sie mit Severus' Erzählung für ihn jetzt wieder ein wenig lebendiger geworden. Harry spürte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte und es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand sein Herz mit federleichten Küssen bedenken.

Obwohl Harry von Severus' Schilderung so bewegt war, fand er einen klaren Gedanken, denn mit einem weiteren Aufrufezauber ließ er eine große Kiste mit den Sachen seiner Eltern zu sich schweben. Bewegungslos beobachtete Severus ihn, während er in der zweiten Kiste kramte und derweil immer wieder die Nase hochziehen musste, jedoch weiterhin selig lächelte.

Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, denn er nahm eine Spielzeug-Registrierkasse aus der Kiste und stellte sie Severus zugewandt auf den Tisch, bevor er den einzigen Knopf an dieser Kasse betätigte und gleich darauf die kleine Schublade aufsprang.

Severus beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und erblickte einen durch die Jahre angelaufenen Knut, den Lily stets in der Lade aufbewahrt haben musste, um den Tag, an dem sie Severus zum ersten Mal begegnet war, nie zu vergessen.


	75. Hänsel und Gretel

„Danke, Severus! Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass Sie dieses Erlebnis mit mir geteilt haben!", beteuerte Harry freudestrahlend, mit glasigen Augen und rosigen Wangen, während er die Spielzeug-Registrierkasse wieder in der Kiste verstaute. Selbst Severus' sonst so blasses Gesicht hatte etwas Farbe angenommen, doch mögliche Tränen, die Harry nicht gesehen hatte, aber erahnen konnte, waren wieder versiegt.

Mit geschwächter Stimme, die am Ende wieder etwas von der gewohnten Kraft zurückgewonnen hatte, entgegnete Severus: „Erwarten Sie bitte nicht von mir, Ihnen weitere Anekdoten aus meinem Leben zu erzählen."

Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge, aber Harry wagte es nicht zu fragen, ob Severus in Lily verliebt gewesen war. Es schien jedenfalls nicht unmöglich. Was ihm jedoch eher versehentlich herausrutschte, war die Frage: „Wollten Sie mit meiner Mutter mal zu einem der Weihnachtsbälle gehen?" Sein Kollege verneinte augenblicklich, weshalb Harry nicht an Severus' Aufrichtigkeit zweifelte, doch er konnte es nicht lassen und bohrte nach: „Sind Sie überhaupt mal zu einem der Bälle gegangen?"

„Harry, bitte!", sagte Severus etwas lauter. Nachdem er einem tief durchgeatmet hatte, fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich möchte darüber nicht reden, weil…" Severus verstummte und Harry ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Zu Harrys Erstaunen fuhr Severus mit dem Frühstück fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. Normalerweise wäre sein Kollege bei solchen privaten Themen aufgesprungen und hätte wortlos und eilig das Wohnzimmer verlassen, doch dieser Zeitpunkt war vorhin bereits vorübergegangen, als Harry ihn zum Bleiben hatte überreden können. So frühstückten die beiden miteinander, während Harry hier und da Fragen stellte, ob er beispielsweise auf irgendetwas achten müsste, wenn er das erste Mal die Erstklässler unterrichten würde.

„Achten Sie nur darauf, Harry, dass Sie den Schülern von Anfang an klarmachen, wer in der Klasse das Sagen hat!", gab Severus zum Besten.

Harry dachte an den theatralischen Auftritt, den Severus in seiner ersten Stunde hingelegt hatte und sagte mit dieser Erinnerung im Kopf: „Ich will aber, dass die Schüler mich gern haben!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie taktlos das geklungen haben musste, doch Severus hatte lediglich amüsiert einen Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen.

„Fängt Hermine bei Ihnen auch wieder am Montag an?", fragte Harry geradeheraus.

Severus schluckte, antwortete jedoch: „Ja, ich bin jedenfalls nicht über eine andere Entscheidung informiert worden. Ich müsste Miss Granger lediglich eine Eule mit einigen Detail schicken, aber auch ohne wird sie sicherlich auftauchen." Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe doch…"

„Ich könnte es ihr sagen, ich sehe sie heute nämlich! Soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten?", bot Harry an.

Für einen Moment schien Severus zu befürchten, dass Harry seine beste Freundin über den Verlauf des Frühstücks und was er derweil preisgegeben hatte, unterrichten würde, bevor er antwortete: „Das wäre nett. Miss Granger möchte bitte ihre gesamten Zeugnisse vom Hospital mitbringen, auch ihre zusätzliche Abschlussarbeit, und sich am Montag, 12 Uhr, in meinem privaten Büro einfinden."

Harry wiederholte alles in Stichpunkten, bevor Severus ihm zunickte. „Ich möchte mich für das Frühstück bedanken, Harry. Es war sehr… erleichternd. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden? Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen", sagte Severus, bevor Harry ihn zur Tür begleitete und sich von ihm verabschiedete.

Über den Kamin nahm Harry erst Kontakt zu Hermine auf, bevor er zu ihr flohte. „Harry, schön dich zu sehen!", sagte sie, während sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Er drückte zufrieden lächelnd zurück. Als sie seinen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fragte sie sofort: „Was ist denn passiert, dass du heute so strahlst?" Sein Lächeln hatte sie angesteckt.

Nachdem beide auf der Couch Platz genommen hatten, erzählte er ihr davon, wie Severus von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Lily gesprochen hatte: „Am Ende ist ihm die Erinnerung an diese erste Begegnung mit meiner Mum ziemlich nahe gegangen, Mine."

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht weismachen, dass er geweint hat?", fragte sie ungläubig, denn Professor Snape, wie sie es von Poppy wusste, hatte nicht ein einziges Mal eine Träne verloren, wenn er sich damals nach einem Treffen mit Voldemort im Krankenflügel zur Behandlung seinen vielen Wunden, die ihm vom Dunklen Lord als Bestrafung zugefügt worden waren, eingefunden hatte.

„Na ja, geweint vielleicht nicht, aber geschluchzt! Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang oder?", erwiderte er lächelnd. Kurz darauf fügte er hinzu: „Er hatte wieder helle Augen, Mine. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht kommt das durch Erinnerungen an früher, die die Farbe irgendwie verändern?"

Sie ging nicht auf das Thema ein und bot ihm zunächst eine Tasse Kaffee an, bevor sie ihm einen Teller mit unförmigen, brauen Keksen unter die Nase hielt, so dass er mit Abscheu fragte: „Was zum Geier ist das?"

„Das sind Kekse, Herrgott! Ich dachte, gerade du als Süßschnabel würdest so etwas erkennen. Nimm schon einen!", forderte sie gereizt, so dass er etwas eingeschüchtert zugriff und gleich darauf an dem Keks roch.

„Woher…?"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und erklärte: „Ich habe sie heute Nacht gebacken! Ich war irgendwie", sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort, „frustriert und da hab ich halt Kekse gebacken. Probier schon endlich!"

Dass Hermine weder Kochen noch Backen konnte, war kein Geheimnis. Molly hatte in den Jahren, in denen sie mit Ron zusammen gewesen war, etliche Male verzweifelt versucht ihr beizubringen, zumindest einfache Gerichte zuzubereiten, doch Hermine, die sonst in allen anderen Gebieten lernfähig war, außer vielleicht in „Wahrsagen", versagte zu Rons Bedauern.

Nur vorsichtig biss Harry von dem Keks ab, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mit den Schneidezähnen endlich ein Stückchen hatte abnagen können. Der Keks war so hart, dass er ihn an das schier ungenießbare Gebäck erinnerte, welches Hagrid ihnen damals ständig angeboten hatte. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen fragte Harry vorgetäuscht begeistert: „Mmhhh, hast du das Rezept etwa von Hagrid?" Hermine schlug ihn daraufhin mit einem der kleinen Kissen, die auf der Couch lagen.

Nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, entriss sie ihm zu seiner Erleichterung den angebissenen und offensichtlich nicht zum Verzehr geeigneten Keks, bevor sie die „Morgeneule" aufschlug und auf eine Anzeige deutete.

Harry beugte sich nach vorn und las laut vor: „Zwei-Zimmer-Appartement mit Blick auf den 'Verbotenen Wald', Küchennische, Bad und PK… Moment, was ist 'PK'?"

„Keine Ahnung, muss so was wie 'WC' sein, denke ich mir…", aber weil Hermine innehielt, wusste Harry genau, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte.

„Das willst du heute mit mir zusammen ansehen?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja! Ich würde ja Ron mitnehmen, aber die haben eine Team-Besprechung, weil ja Montag das Training wieder anfängt. Falls ich nächste Woche wieder bei Snape anfange, dann wird es schwer werden, Termine für Wohnungsbesichtigungen ausmachen zu können, weil ich dann ja bis spät abends beschäftigt bin. Die Anzeige hört sich doch gut an oder? Nur acht Galleonen die Woche!", erklärte sie.

„'Falls' du nächste Woche wieder bei ihm anfängst? Du überlegst doch nicht etwa, ob du das hinschmeißt?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie schnaufte verächtlich, bevor sie etwas grantig erwiderte: „Würde es dir gefallen zu wissen, dass du grundlos ausspioniert wirst?"

„Hermine, er hat dich nicht… Ich bin sicher, dass er dich nicht 'ausspioniert' hat! Er stand halt nur da…"

Sie unterbrach und äffte ihn nach: „'Er stand halt nur da'. Harry, wenn du auch nur über ein wenig Empathie verfügen würdest, dann würdest du wissen, wie ich mich bei dem Gedanken an Snape und seine seltsamen Verhaltensmuster fühle!"

„Dann sag mir doch einfach, wie du dich fühlst!", forderte er.

Hermine stand von der Couch auf und ging einige Schritte im Wohnzimmer umher, welches bald nicht mehr ihr Wohnzimmer sein würde, denn das Haus könnten weder Ron noch sie allein halten und so hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, Platz für Angelina zu machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Angelina bei Ron einziehen wollen würde und da sie momentan selbst kein Freund hatte, wäre es nur fair, dass sie dem jungen Glück freiwillig Platz machte und sich was Eigenes suchte.

Noch immer hatte Hermine nichts gesagt und so vermutete Harry laut: „Er macht dir Angst?"

Plötzlich brach es auch Hermine hervor: „Angst, Harry, ist nicht der richtige Begriff, denn Angst wird psychologisch gesehen als unbegründet und nicht objektbezogen definiert. Was ich habe, ist Furcht! Furcht im Sinne von objektbezogen, in diesem Falle personenbezogen! Ron würde es zwar schlichtweg 'Schiss' nennen, aber alles in allem ist es das Gleiche!" Sie versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor sie ernsthaft und leise sagte: „Natürlich macht er mir Angst, Harry! Der Mann war ein Todesser! Wer weiß, was Snape für schlimme Dinge in seinem Leben getan hat. Der Gedanke daran, Objekt seiner Observation zu sein, ist daher nicht sehr leicht für mich zu ertragen!"

Harry versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, indem er erklärte: „Du vergisst, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt anders war – und er hatte hellere Augen, als er hinter dir stand. Es kam mir nicht so vor, als würde er spionieren, sondern…"

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass es vielleicht mit Erinnerungen zu tun haben könnte, wenn er hellere Augen bekommt. An wen oder was sollte ich ihn erinnern? Vielleicht erinnert es ihn daran, wie er sich als Spion unbemerkt an Leute heranschleichen konnte, um sie zu…" Sie fasste sich an die Stirn, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Vielleicht erinnere ich ihn an ein Opfer?"

„Blödsinn! Wir wissen ja nicht mal, ob Blut an seinen Händen klebt", konterte Harry.

Sie schnaufte und stellte klar: „Glaubst du, er konnte ein Anhänger Voldemorts werden, ohne dass der seine Loyalität auf diese Weise geprüft sehen wollte? Vielleicht war's zum Angewöhnen ein kleines Muggelmädchen, dass er töten musste?"

„Hermine, ich sagte schon, dass wir überhaupt nichts über Severus' Taten wissen, wenn er in dieser Richtung überhaupt etwas begangen haben sollte. Denk doch mal drüber nach: er war in Hogwarts Lehrer und sollte Dumbledore für Voldemort ausspionieren. Es wäre Unklug gewesen – und Voldemort war nicht gerade dumm – wenn er Severus für irgendwelche brutalen Aktivitäten herangezogen hätte. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Severus wirklich nur als Spion diente und ausschließlich für Berichterstattungen gerufen wurde, nicht aber für blutige Übergriffe auf Muggel", sagte Harry überzeugt.

Hermine erleichterte es ihm nicht gerade, einen weiteren, klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, denn nervös brachte sie das Thema auf den Punkt: „Wenn er jetzt weiß, dass ich es weiß, wie soll ich mich denn ihm gegenüber verhalten? Etwa so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung? Oder wenn er sich wieder für etwas Unentschuldbares entschuldigen sollte, soll ich einfach wieder sagen 'Okay, passt schon'? Nein Harry, ich finde, dass Snape mal eine Abreibung verdient hat, damit ihm klar wird, dass er mit so etwas nicht so leicht davon kommt – dass er so etwas nicht mit mir machen kann!" Ihre Stimme wurde bedrohlich zischend, als sie hinzufügte: „Und ich schwöre dir: noch ein solches Ding von ihm und ich werde ihn nachträglich beim Ministerium dafür anzeigen, dass er unerlaubt in meine Gedanken eingedrungen ist! Ich habe mich erkundigt! Mindestens drei Jahre gibt es dafür und es ist völlig egal, ob er ein Ordensträger ist oder nicht. Es ist eine Straftat!"

Es hatte sich ein Kloß in Harrys Hals gebildet, als ihm erstens bewusst wurde, wie verärgert und gleichzeitig verängstig Hermine war, weswegen sie mit solch drastischen Mitteln drohte, und zweitens, weil im klar wurde, dass sie Snape hinter Gitter bringen konnte, wenn sie es nur wollte, doch es schien ihr vordergründig eine Genugtuung zu sein, einfach nur zu wissen, dass sie über diese Macht verfügte, denn damit nahm sie sich selbst etwas die Angst vor ihm.

„Beruhige dich erst einmal. Du wirst ja sehen, was er am Montag sagt. Und wenn er nichts sagt und du dich darüber ärgerst, dann kannst du es ja ansprechen." Er verdeutlichte: „'Sprechen' und nicht laut streiten! Ihr könnt sicherlich in Ruhe darüber reden. Ich habe mich heute auch zum ersten Mal wirklich mit ihm unterhalten können, Hermine. Er wird langsam…"

„Gehen wir! Ich habe um halb zwölf den Besichtigungstermin!", unterbrach sie ihn grob.

Etwas abgelegen von Hogsmeade, aber noch zum Dorf gehörend, stand ein kleines Häuschen, welches von außen nicht den besten Eindruck machte, denn die hölzernen Wände waren mit großen Löcher durchzogen und das mit Reet gedeckte Dach war schon ganz zerfleddert. Mit offen stehenden Mund starrte Hermine ungläubig auf das schäbige Haus, doch zu Harrys Erstaunen sagte sie: „Na, dann mal los!"

„Hermine, das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein? Okay, es steht in der Anzeige 'mit Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald', aber es stand kein Wort davon drin, dass das Haus zur Hälfte ja schon IM Wald steht."

„Ich werde es mir ansehen und du kommst mit!", sagte sie energisch, bevor sie Harrys Jacke an seiner Schulter packte und ihn hinter sich herzog.

Die Tür öffnete sich nach dem Klopfen von selbst. Drinnen wirkte das Gebäude nicht sehr viel einladender, denn es roch muffig, aber das könnte man mit ein wenig Lüften in den Griff bekommen, wenn man denn Fenster finden würde.

„Hermine? Schon aufgefallen, dass es hier keine Fenster gibt?", fragte Harry etwas besorgt, denn lediglich zwei Kerzen auf Beistelltischchen sorgten für spärliches Licht im Eingangsbereich.

Ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken rief sie: „Hallo? Ist jemand hier?"

Irgendwo im Haus quietschte eine Diele, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Mutig ging Hermine einen Schritt in das Haus hinein und bemerkte, dass es immer dunkler wurde, bevor sie sagte: „Die haben hier wirklich gar kein Licht, Harry. Nicht mal Gaslicht."

Eine krächzende Frauenstimme rief aus der Ferne: „Ist da jemand?"

Flüsternd kommentierte Harry: „Natürlich ist da jemand, sonst hätte doch niemand rufen können, du Depp."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein geller, nachhallender Schrei durchs Haus, der von oben zu kommen schien. Harry und Hermine waren vor Schreck zusammengezuckt und pressten sich wie verängstigte Kinder eng aneinander, um mit großen Augen die Treppe hinaufzuschauen, die oben durch die Finsternis im Nichts verschwand.

Plötzlich schrie Harry auf, weil er etwas an seiner Schulter verspürte und er drehte sich um und zog auf der Stelle seinen Zauberstab, den er gleich wieder senkte, denn eine uralte Frau mit so runzligem Gesicht, dass man nicht einmal genau sagen konnte, ob ihre Augen offen oder geschlossen waren, stand nun vor ihnen. Ihre grauen, langen Haare waren liederlich nach oben gesteckt und fransten an allen möglichen Stellen des Knotens aus, so dass ihr Kopf große Ähnlichkeit mit dem zerfledderten Reet auf dem Dach des Hauses hatte. Sie schien sehr klein zu sein, aber das konnte auch nur so wirken, weil sie gebückt lief und dazu auch noch ein großer Buckel ihre Schulter zierte, auf dem, wie in bekannten Märchen, eine schwarze Katze saß. In einer knorrigen, zitternden Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Kerzenleuchter.

Die krächzende Stimme vorhin war von dieser alten Frau gekommen, denn jetzt richtete sie das Wort an ihre Gäste. „Sie müssen Miss Granger sein, richtig? Noch ledig, ja? Sehr schön, sehr schön…", sagte die alte Frau, ohne von Hermine Antworten abzuwarten.

Der Andrang auf das „Appartement" – Harry bezweifelte, dass diese Bezeichnung zutreffend sein würde – war offenbar nicht groß.

„Und wer sind Sie? Ich dulde in diesem Haus keine Herrenbesuche von meinen Mieterinnen, denn hier geht alles mit Zucht und Ordnung zu!", schimpfte die Vettel. Hermine wollte gerade sagen, dass ihr Bekannter sie heute lediglich begleiten würde, da ertönte wie zuvor ein Mark und Bein erschütternder Schrei durchs ganze Haus, der wieder aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu kommen schien. Ohne dem Schrei Beachtung zu schenken, sagte die Alte, während die Katze von ihrem Buckel sprang und die Treppen hinauflief: „Ich zeige Ihnen das Appartement, folgen Sie mir!"

In einem Schneckentempo folgten die beiden der alten Frau. Hermine und Harry waren gezwungen, wie Kleinkinder immer nur eine Stufe zu nehmen und den nachfolgenden Fuß auf der gleichen Stufe abzusetzen, bevor sie einen weiteren Schritt gehen konnten, denn die Besitzerin des Hauses war nicht sehr gut zu Fuß. Sie keuchte und hechelte beunruhigend laut, so dass Harry froh war, in Hermine eine Heilerin zu wissen, denn er ging davon aus, dass die Alte oben am Treppenabsatz zusammenbrechen würde.

Oben angelangt konnte man eindeutig vernehmen, dass die alte Hexe an Asthma zu leiden schien, aber offensichtlich war sie nicht allzu sehr durch den kleinen Weg belastet worden. An Harry gewandt sagte sie: „Sie, mein guter Mann, sind ausnahmsweise heute und ausschließlich zur Besichtigung in diesem Haus willkommen!" Verschüchtert nickte Harry und er fragte sich, warum allein die Anwesenheit dieser Hexe ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Während sie den kurzen, dunklen Gang hinuntergingen, der nur drei Türen aufwies, echote zum dritten Mal ein hell tönender Schrei durch die muffige Luft und dieses Mal war er sehr viel lauter. „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, aber was sind das für Schreie?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Die Alte wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da ging die rechte Tür einen Spalt weit auf, so dass alle drei ihren Kopf wandten.

„Machst du wohl die Tür zu, du dummer Junge!", keifte die Alte, bevor sie zur Tür stürzte und sie ins Schloss zog. Ohne auf den Vorfall einzugehen, näherte sich die alte Frau der anderen Tür, die gleich gegenüber lag, und sagte: „Das hier ist das Zwei-Zimmer-Appartement!" Sie ließ die Tür aufschwingen und entfachte mit einem Incendio den alten Kamin, der das Zimmer nur spärlich beleuchtete.

Es war unbehaglich eng in dem Zimmer und die Wände waren völlig krumm und schief. Hier befand sich neben dem Kamin noch ein Tisch mit nur einem einzigen, klapprigen Stuhl. Mit der bescheidenen Einrichtung wollte die Besitzerin wohl daran erinnern, dass keine Gäste erwünscht waren. Außerdem stand hier noch eine Kommode, ein mickriger, grauer Beistelltisch und das war es dann auch schon, was man bei dem spärlichen Licht erkennen konnte.

„Hinten ist das Schlafzimmer…"

Hermine unterbrach: „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, aber warum hat das Zimmer keine Fenster?"

Die alte Hexe drehte sich abrupt um und fauchte: „Stand irgendetwas von Fenstern in der Anzeige?" Gleichzeitig schüttelten Harry und Hermine schnell den Kopf, so dass die Alte grinste und Harry mit einem Schlag klar wurde, dass Severus' gelblich verfärbten Zähne im Vergleich zu denen der alten Hexe wie pures Elfenbein strahlten, denn die der alten Frau waren teilweise schon schwarz. Harry würde schwören, dass sie mit Sicherheit auch faulig riechen würden, wenn man nur nahe genug an die Frau herantreten würde, was er definitiv nicht wollte!

Die Vermieterin öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und erhellte es per Zauber mit dem Schein einiger Kerzen, die an Wandleuchtern angebracht waren. Auch hier drinnen gab es keine Fenster, dafür einen großen, fast schon bedrohlich wirkenden Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz und ein riesiges, altmodisches Himmelbett, durch dessen Bettdecken hindurch man noch immer eine tiefe Kuhle in der Matratze erkennen konnte. Hermine wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wer früher darin geschlafen oder vielleicht sogar in dem Bett den Tod gefunden haben könnte.

„Was ist ein 'PK'?", fragte Hermine mutig, so dass die alte Frau das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ und voranging, um dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. Als sie die zu vermietende Bruchbude verlassen hatten und wieder auf dem Gang standen, war die Tür gegenüber erneut einen Spalt offen und Harry erkannte die Silhouette von einem Mann, der sie beobachtete. Die Tür ganz am Ende des Ganges wurde von der alten Frau geöffnet und Hermine und Harry betraten den engen und natürlich fensterlosen Raum. Hier befand sich ein großer, hölzerner Zuber, der die Badewanne darstellen sollte und…

„Das hier ist das PK!", sagte die Alte und zeigte auf einen kniehohen Holzkasten mit einem großen Loch oben drauf.

Leise flüsterte Hermine ihrem Freund zu: „Plumpsklo!"

Harry schaltete sich ein und fragte: „Entschuldigung, aber in der Anzeige stand 'mit Blick auf den verbotenen Wald', aber so ganz ohne Fenster…?"

Die Frau schaute ihn durch ihre schlaffen Lider böse an, bevor sie an dem nicht sehr sauberen Zuber vorbeiging, an der Wand einen kleinen Lattenverschlag öffnete und überheblich klingend präsentierte: „Der Blick auf den Verboten Wald!"

Man konnte durch das dreißig Mal dreißig Zentimeter große Loch nur wenig erkennen, doch die Hexe zog den Verschlag eh gleich wieder zu. „Wie sieht es aus, Miss Granger? Ihnen sind acht Galleonen zu viel? Ich gehe auf fünf die Woche runter!", sagte die Hexe mit ihrer kratzenden Stimme, bevor wieder so ein grauenvoller Schrei durch das Haus jagte, der nun deutlich wie der eines Kindes klang.

„Was sind das für Schreie?", sagte Harry dieses Mal sehr aufgebracht, so dass die Alte sich der Frage nicht mehr entziehen konnte.

„Was für…? Ach, die Schreie! Keine Angst, man gewöhnt sich dran!", erwiderte sie lässig, doch Harry gab nicht nach.

Grantig warf er ihr vor: „Sie haben die Frage nicht beantwortet, Madam!"

Sie schnaufte und dabei bildete sich eine Blase an einem ihrer Nasenlöcher, die gleich darauf zerplatzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Meine Mutter war eine Sabberhexe. Die Geister von einigen Kinderchen", die alte grinste fies, so dass ihre schwarzen Zähne wieder zum Vorschein kamen, „spuken hier herum und bitten um Erlösung! Den Schreien sollte man keinerlei Beachtung schenken. Man gewöhnt sich schon dran, glauben Sie mir." Am Ende hatte sie nur noch gemurmelt, so dass Harry eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief.

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bevor sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte und nebensächlich sagte: „Ach so… na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt!"

Die Hexe ging wieder auf den Flur hinaus, so dass Harry leise zu Hermine flüstern konnte: „'Beruhigt'?" Sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an und bedeutete ihm, still zu sein.

Auf dem Flur angelangt gingen sie an der einen Tür vorbei, die wieder einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Mutig zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos!" Nur für einen winzigen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf das unförmige und verzerrte Gesicht eines Mannes mittleren Alters, bevor der die Tür zugeknallt hatte.

Die Besitzerin, die sich vorn am Treppengeländer festhielt, drehte sich zu Harry um und erklärte: „Das ist nur mein Sohn. Er wohnt hier mit mir!" An Hermine gewandt lächelte sie und erklärte: „Er ist noch alleinstehend und gut situiert! Und, ähm, das Badezimmer müssten Sie mit ihm teilen!"

Mit einem verlegenen Lächelnd antwortete Hermine: „Oh, gut zu wissen…" Mit unterdrückter Panik in der Stimme rief Hermine: „Harry, kommst du bitte?"

Unten am Treppenabsatz angelangt begann die Alte um die Miete zu feilschen, obwohl Hermine nicht einmal erwähnt hatte, dass sie die Zimmer nehmen wollte, geschweige denn, dass sie ihr zu teuer sein würden. Bevor man der alten Hexe vor den Kopf stoßen würde, löste Hermine das Problem, indem sie sagte: „Hören Sie, Madam, ich habe jetzt noch andere Termine, aber ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich das", sie blickte kurz zu Harry hinüber, „Appartement nehmen möchte. Wir müssen jetzt auch schon wieder los."

Hermine packte Harry am Arm und ging zielstrebig zur Tür, während sie einfach weiterredete, um der Alten keine Gelegenheit zu geben, das Wort ergreifen zu können. „Vielen Dank für die, ähm, interessante Führung, Madam." Harry öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. Bevor Hermine die Tür von außen wieder zuschlug, rief sie der verdatterten, alten Frau zu: „Einen schönen Vormittag noch und falls Sie es nicht wissen sollten: die Sonne scheint hier draußen!"

Sie waren einige Schritte gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Harry hatte die Besichtigung einfach nur gruselig gefunden und Hermine war erschüttert, dass eine Anzeige in einer renommierten Tageszeitung zu so einem schrecklichen Ort führen konnte.

„Wollen wir noch zu 'Madam Puddifoot´s' reinschauen?", fragte Hermine ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ähm nein, lieber nicht. Da hatte ich mein erstes Rendezvous mit Cho und irgendwie…"

„Dann wie üblich 'Die drei Besen'? Der wird nicht so voll sein um diese Zeit", sagte Hermine, die längst den Weg dorthin eingeschlagen hatte.

Madam Rosmerta grüßte die beiden sehr vertraut, denn in den vergangenen Jahren war man oft bei ihr zu Gast gewesen und häufig hatte sie auch eines ihrer Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, damit man sich mit Spionen treffen konnte, um sich im Krieg gegen Voldemort einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Hermine hatte Recht behalten, denn es waren nur zwei weitere Gäste anwesend, die sich still unterhielten.

„Harry, Hermine, was führt euch zu mir?", fragte Madam Rosmerta etwas verdutzt, aber erfreut, denn es waren schon einige Monate vergangen, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

„Der Durst auf ein Butterbier führt uns her, schätze ich", antwortete Harry lächelnd. Hermine hingegen verlangte die Speisekarte, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

Die meiste Zeit redete Harry über alles Mögliche, während Hermine die Menüs beäugte. „Gott, wie kannst du nur nach so einem schauderhaften Erlebnis ans Essen denken?", fragte er belustigt.

Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht von der Karte ab, als sie erwiderte: „Mein Magen denkt ganz alleine dran."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fragte er: „Wie geht es deinem Hals heute?"

„Dem geht es wunderbar. Nur noch eine leichte Verfärbung ist zu sehen. Den Schal trage ich weiter. Irgendwie gefällt er mir. Seide fühlt sich gut an", murmelte sie abwesend, während sie sich etwas zu Essen aussuchte.

„Die alte Hexe war echt gruselig, findest du nicht?", fragte Harry, nachdem Hermine die Karte endlich beiseite gelegt hatte.

„Sicher! Hat nur noch gefehlt, dass wir Brotkrumen auf dem Hinweg streuen. Als sie noch gesagt hatte, ihre Mutter wäre eine Sabberhexe gewesen, da wäre ich am liebsten schreiend raus gerannt. Ich möchte wirklich nicht alle Sabberhexen über einen Kamm scheren, aber die Legenden, die es über diese alten Vetteln gibt, die sind zu neunzig Prozent wahr, Harry. Die fressen kleine Kinder! Ihre Haut hängen sie zum Trocknen auf die Leine und…"

„Oh bitte, hör auf! Das ist eklig!", sagte Harry angewidert.

Harry wechselte das Thema und richtete ihr die Nachricht von Severus aus, was sie lediglich mit einem Schnaufen zur Kenntnis nahm. Nachdem Madam Rosmerta die Butterbiere gebracht hatte, gab Hermine ihre Bestellung auf: „Ich hätte gern vorweg eine Champignoncremesuppe, dann den Wildbraten mit Rotkohl und als Dessert das Vanilleeis mit heißen Kirschen und Sahne, dazu aber auch eine heiße Schokolade, ja?" Madam Rosmerta hatte sich alles notiert und nickte, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand, während Harry sie nur verdutzt anstarrte. „Was? Ich habe Hunger! Außerdem ist jetzt Mittagszeit", sagte sie ein wenig gereizt.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut…", versicherte Harry mit hochgehobenen Händen.

Die Zeit, in der sie auf die Bestellung warteten, nutzte sie für etwas Sinnvolles, denn sie zog eine Mappe aus ihrer großen Tasche und überreichte sie Harry. In der Mappe befanden sich Pergamente, die er mit einem fragenden Blick beäugte.

Er betrachtete das erste Bild, welches einen Hauself mit Kleidung darstellte, bevor er fragte: „Hast du die gezeichnet?" Sie nickte lediglich, so dass er sich auch die anderen fünf Bilder ansah. Alle zeigten einen Hauself mit Kleidung. „Die sind gut geworden!", lobte er.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ron kann ich durchaus ganz passabel zeichnen", entgegnete sie, während sie sich Rons Gekritzel ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, das sie darstellen sollte und was Snape auch noch gesehen hatte.

Harry sah sich alle Zeichnungen genau an. Der erste Elf trug eine Art Jogging-Anzug, der zweite einen eleganten Anzug, der dritte eine normale Stoffhose und einen Pulli, der vierte war in weißen Stoffen ähnlich einem Karateanzug abgebildet, während der fünfte in eine viel schönere Toga gewickelt war als Wobbel sie trug.

„Ähm, was genau möchtest du mir damit sagen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Jedenfalls nicht, dass du deinem Elf Kleidung schenken sollst. Ich möchte nur, dass du ihm die Bilder zeigst. Er soll sagen, was er davon tragen würde, ohne dass er damit seine Beschäftigung in Gefahr sehen müsste. Ich möchte wissen, was ihm von den fünf Entwürfen am besten gefällt und worüber er sich freuen würde", antwortete Hermine.

„Willst du ihm etwa Kleidung schenken? Geht das? Ich meine, kann er Kleidung von jemand anderem als seinem Meister annehmen, ohne aus meinen Diensten entlassen zu werden?", fragte er mit einem fröhlichen Funkeln in den Augen.

Sie summte kurz vor sich hin, bevor sie sagte: „Ich dachte eher, dass du ihm das als Arbeitskleidung vorschlagen könntest. Es wäre ein Befehl von dir, dass er sich Kleidung anziehen soll, denn immerhin ist er der Elf von 'Harry Potter', der auf sein 'Image' achten muss. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass er weiterhin in dieser schrecklich dreckigen Toga herumläuft, dann befiehl ihm, Arbeitskleidung zu tragen. In diesem Sinne schenkst du ihm die Kleidung nämlich nicht, sondern du stellst sie ihm nur zur Verfügung!"

„Hermine, was du immer für tolle Ideen hast!", sagte Harry erfreut, der gleich darauf ihrem Vorschlag zustimmte, Wobbel die Zeichnungen zu zeigen.

Während Hermine bereits das Dessert löffelte und dazu ab und an von der heißen Schokolade trank, erzählte Harry aufgebracht: „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass Sirius seiner Anne einen Antrag gemacht hat?"

Sie hielt inne und eine heiße Kirsche kullerte von ihrem Löffel, bevor sie sich räusperte und etwas bedrückt erwiderte: „Nein, hast du nicht, aber ich hab so was schon geahnt. Er hat mich gefragt, wie Muggel mit ihren Freunden umgehen sollten, wenn sie mit einem Zauberer liiert wären. Richte den beiden doch bitte meinen Glückwunsch aus, ja?"

Harry ahnte, dass diese Information sie nicht aufgemuntert hatte, wie er es gehofft hatte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Sie ließ es sich kaum anmerken, aber sie war gekränkt, weil offensichtlich jeder um sie herum einen Partner gefunden hatte oder sogar schon von Verlobung und Heirat die Rede war.

Nachdem sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig war, sagte sie eher zu sich selbst: „Ich glaube, ich nehme doch noch das Früchteeis mit Sahne… konnte mich vorhin nicht entscheiden."

Jetzt rastete Harry aus und er sagte unverblümt: „Hermine: Essen ist keine Lösung, um Probleme zu bewältigen! Hast du überhaupt schon bemerkt, dass du in der letzten Zeit zugenommen hast?"

Zunächst schien Hermine über seine Offenheit schockiert zu sein, denn sie blickte ihn fassungslos an, bevor Tränen in ihr aufkommen wollten und zeitgleich der Zorn sie übermannte. Erbost und mit erhobener Stimme fragte sie: „Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich fett geworden bin?" Die beiden einzigen Gäste, die sich neben Harry und Hermine noch in dem Pub befanden, drehten sich zu den beiden um, weil Hermines Frage aufgrund ihrer Lautstärke nicht zu überhören war.

„Nein, Hermine… Das würde ewig dauern, bis man dich", er entschied sich für ein anderes Wort, „übergewichtig nennen könnte. Du hast ja im Krieg bei dem vielen Stress ziemlich abgenommen, aber wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann…"

„Es reicht! Lass uns zahlen und dann will ich", sie schluckte kräftig, bevor sie den Satz leise beendete, „nachhause!"


	76. Gruseliges aus Askaban

Am Sonntag ging es Harry noch schlechter als gestern, denn der erste Schultag war nun wieder näher gerückt. Morgen Abend würden alle geladenen Schüler ankommen, die den Aufbauklassen bisher ferngeblieben waren und natürlich würde es jede Menge Erstklässler geben. Wobbel schaffte es auch dieses Mal mit der gleichen Taktik, Harry zu beruhigen, indem er beispielsweise sagte: „Oh, Mr. Potter, Sie können so froh sein, dass Sie mit all Ihren Vorbereitungen schon lange fertig sind. Ich habe bemerkt, dass einige Lehrer heute noch, anstatt sich auszuruhen, Ihre aufgeschobenen Arbeiten in letzter Minute erledigen. Sie haben es gut, Mr. Potter! Sie können heute entspannen und dem morgigen, ersten Schultag völlig gelassen entgegensehen."

Harry ließ sich zum Frühstück von seinem Elf bewirten, obwohl ihm das im ersten Moment ein wenig unangenehm war, doch Wobbel hatte überhaupt nichts von einem Sklaven an sich. Es schien ihm sogar Spaß zu machen, seinen Meister zu bewirten.

„Ach Wobbel, komm mal her!", sagte Harry, dem eben wieder Hermines Zeichnungen eingefallen waren, die er ihm zeigen wollte. „Schau dir mal die fünf Entwürfe an und sag mir, was dir davon gefallen würde. Also, ich meine, wenn du es tragen würdest!"

Mit großen Augen schaute Wobbel auf die Zeichnungen, bevor sich Tränen in ihnen sammelten und er mit gebrochener Stimme fragte: „Sind Sie unzufrieden mit mir, Sir? Ich kann mich ändern, wenn Sie es möchten! Ich habe mir zu viel herausgenommen nicht wahr? Das muss es sein! Bin ich zu aufdringlich? Zu langsam? Zu…"

„Stopp! Hör auf, Wobbel. Ich mag dich und ich möchte dich nicht loswerden! Die Idee, die dahinter steckt, ist folgende: du suchst dir etwas aus, was dir gefällt und das bekommst du von mir als Arbeitskleidung gestellt!", erklärte Harry seinem Elf.

Skeptisch schaute Wobbel seinen Meister an, bevor ihm klar geworden war, dass Harry ihn nicht angelogen hatte. Ein fröhliches Strahlen legte sich auf das Elfengesicht, bevor er schwärmte: „Oh, Mr. Potter! Das ist so überaus großzügig von Ihnen. Sie sind wirklich sehr clever, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf."

Zurücklächelnd antwortete Harry: „Clever ist Hermine, denn es war ihre Idee und sie hat die Bilder auch gezeichnet."

„Dann werde ich mich das nächste Mal bei Miss Granger dafür bedanken. Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich irgendwann auch revanchieren kann."

Wobbel schenkte Harry noch eine Tasse beruhigenden Tee ein, bevor er vorschlug: „Sie könnten ja nach dem Frühstück noch etwas Zeit mit Ihrer Verlobten verbringen?"

Das musste er Harry nicht zweimal vorschlagen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück war er zu Ginny gegangen. Sie durfte mittlerweile schon herumlaufen, doch die Geburt eines fast vier Kilo schweren Jungen hatte sie doch ein klein wenig mitgenommen. Mit Nicholas auf dem Arm ging Harry zu einem der Fenster hinüber, während Ginny noch den letzten Bissen von ihrem Frühstück verzehrte.

Aus dem Fenster schauend drehte er den Kleinen etwas in der Armbeuge, so dass der nach draußen sehen konnte, bevor Harry sagte: „Da hinten, da ist das Quidditch-Feld, siehst du?" Ginny grinste in sich hinein, während sie Harry und Nicholas beobachtete. „Hey, sieh mal, da fliegen gerade zwei Schüler!", sagte Harry freudestrahlend, während er in die Richtung zeigte, doch Nicholas schien unbeeindruckt und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, Blubberbläschen aus Speichel mit seinen Lippen zu formen. Dann flüsterte er Nicholas etwas ins Ohr, der ihm daraufhin durch Zufall die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Was hast du ihm denn eben zugeflüstert?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Harry blickte zu Ginny hinüber, dann wieder zu Nicholas, der ihn mit seinen großen, blauen Augen anblickte, bevor er den Kleinen fragte: „Sagen wir's ihr? Was meinst du?" Der Junge stieß unverhofft einen kurzen, hellen Freudenschrei aus, so dass Harry das als „Ja" anerkannte und an Ginny gewandt stolz verkündete: „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich später mit ihm Quidditch spielen werde!"

Ginnys Lächeln verblasste nur ein wenig, bevor sie sagte: „Du weißt aber von der winzigen Möglichkeit, dass Nicholas eventuell ein Squib sein könnte?"

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht verblasste nicht. Schulterzuckend, während er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte und die beiden Schüler beim Fliegen beobachtete, sagte er zu Nicholas: „Na, dann wird dein Daddy eben der Erste sein, der einen Beiwagen… äh nein, einen Beibesen erfinden wird, damit du mit ihm mitfliegen kannst!" Ginnys Herz erblühte vor Freude, weil Harry so locker mit der Situation umgehen konnte.

„Ich wette, Quidditch oder Kotzpastille wird das erste Wort sein, das er sagen wird!", sagte sie wohlwissend.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fragte Harry: „Wieso denn 'Kotzpastille'?"

Sie lachte auf, bevor sie erklärte: „Fred und George hatten gestern so ein Teil mit und sie haben es Nicholas unter die Nase gehalten und immerzu gesagt, wie das heißt. Mum hat ihnen eins auf den Hinterkopf gegeben, aber ich vermute stark, dass sie nicht aufgeben werden."

„Das erste Wort sollte 'Mum' oder 'Dad' sein und nicht 'Kotzpastille'!", sagte Harry belustigt.

„Aber auch nicht Quidditch!", vervollständigte Ginny mit angestrengt ernst gehaltener Miene.

Noch immer mit Nicholas auf dem Arm setzte sich Harry zu Ginnys aufs Bett und während er mit dem Jungen kuschelte, hörte er sie neben sich seufzen. „Ginny?", fragte er, nachdem er zu ihr hinübergesehen hatte.

Mit leiser Stimme wimmerte sie: „Ich wünschte, er wäre dein…" Sie zog die Nase hoch, so dass er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte und sie an seine presste, während Nicholas nach ihren roten Haaren griff und sie knetete.

„Ginny, ich bin sein Vater, denn ich werde derjenige sein, der ihn badet, füttert und wickelt – geschweige denn, mein Elf lässt sich auch mal ran. Und ich werde mit ihm spielen und fliegen und für ihn da sein, wenn er jemanden braucht!", versicherte Harry ihr wohlgemut, doch das brachte sie nur dazu zu schluchzen. Trotzdem wollte Harry noch eine Sache klarstellen und so sagte er mit etwas Kummer in der Stimme: „Ich werde ihn nie spüren lassen, dass er nicht mein Sohn ist oder dass er", hier musste Harry kräftig schlucken, weil Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys in ihm aufkamen, „nicht erwünscht wäre!"

Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sagte durch ihre vorigen Tränen etwas verschnupft klingend: „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Das weiß ich, Harry! Tut mir Leid, dass ich angefangen habe zu heulen. Das müssen die Hormone sein, die verrückt spielen." Daraufhin küsste Harry sie auf die Stirn.

Sie wusste, wie Harry damals von seinen Verwandten, bei denen er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern leben musste, behandelt worden war. Sie hatten ihn als „Missgeburt" betitelt und gesagt, er wäre abnormal. Manchmal hatte Harry sogar Schläge einstecken müssen, aber eher von seinem draufgängerischen Cousin Dudley, der mittlerweile offensichtlich, wie Harry es vor wenigen Jahren von Mrs. Figg, einer Squib, die in der Nachbarschaft der Dursleys wohnte, erfahren hatte, nun ein regionales Boxer-Idol im Schwergewicht geworden war. Man hatte Harry in einer kleinen Abstellkammer unter der Treppe, die sein Zimmer darstellen sollte, eingesperrt oder ihm kein Essen gegeben, um ihm immer wieder vor Augen zu führen, wie unerwünscht er war.

Ginny und Harry küssten sich gegenseitig die Wangen, bis Nicholas mit einem Male anfing zu weinen. „Was hat denn der Kleine?", fragte Harry mit besorgter Stimme in den Raum hinein.

„Entweder hat er Hunger oder", sie beugte sich vor und roch an der Windel, „er hat ein Geschäft gemacht. Ich denke, er hat Hunger, denn ich rieche nichts."

Sie nahm ihm den Jungen ab, bevor Harry unsicher fragte: „Soll ich rausgehen?"

„Sag mal, Harry... Wir sind verlobt und wollen heiraten und du fragst, ob du beim Stillen rausgehen sollst?", neckte sie ihn, so dass er im Zimmer blieb und verzückt dabei zusah, wie Nicholas sich satt trank und er sich derweil still fragte, warum man auf einen drei Tage alten Knirps eifersüchtig sein konnte.

Im St. Mungos hatte Lucius zum wiederholten Male eine der schmerzhaften Doppelbehandlungen über sich ergehen lassen. Er ertrug den Schmerz nur, weil er wusste, dass er seine Narzissa dann viel früher sehen könnte. Bisher hatte er alle Besuchsanfragen von ihr abgeschmettert, denn der Gedanke daran, dass seine Frau ihn so sehen konnte – er wusste ja nicht einmal genau, wie er selbst aussah – war für ihn fürchterlich. Es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Frau und Sohn schrieben ihm regelmäßig und auch wenn er auf die Briefe von Draco nie antwortete, so ließ er sich doch all seine Post von Schwester Marie vorlesen. Mittlerweile war Marie sogar so dreist geworden, ihm Fragen wegen seiner verfahrenen Familiensituation zu stellen, doch darüber war er nicht sehr betrübt. Nach seinen Behandlungen war er so zahm wie ein Lamm und absichtlich nutzte Schwester Marie diese Momente, um einige Informationen aus ihm herauszukitzeln, aber nicht, um selbst etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, sondern ihn mit seinen Antworten selbst zum Nachdenken zu bewegen, wie heute, als sie fragte: „Sie hatten doch einmal gesagt, es würde Ihnen nichts ausmachen, dass ich ein Halbblut wäre. Wieso macht es Ihnen bei Miss Bones etwas aus?"

Lucius verfluchte Schwester Marie, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass er auf ihre Frage keine Antwort hatte und so blieb er stumm und überlegte, warum es bei Miss Bones anders war als bei Marie. „Nachdem Sie von zwei Pflegern misshandelt worden waren, da hat Miss Bones dafür gesorgt, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte sie mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme, die er im Laufe seines Krankenhausaufenthalts lieb gewonnen hatte. Er hörte, wie sie mit dem Bettenmachen bei seinem Zimmergenossen fertig war, bevor sie sich ihm näherte und geradeheraus sagte: „Ihr Sohn liebt Sie, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius schnaufte lediglich, während er eine Hand über seine brennenden Augen legte. Verbal äußern konnte er sich nach den Behandlungen selten, so wirr und schwach war er, aber Mittel gegen die Schmerzen durfte er auch nicht einnehmen.

Schwester Marie verließ das Zimmer, kam jedoch fünf Minuten später zurück und sagte: „Mr. Malfoy? Ich habe etwas für Sie, was die Schmerzen lindern könnte." Sofort nahm er die Hand von den Augen, doch öffnen konnte er sie nicht.

„Ich bin Ihnen für alles dankbar, Marie!", sagte er geschwächt.

Sie erklärte daraufhin: „Man legt es auf die Augen und durch die Kälte wird der Schmerz gelindert." Er spürte ihre tastende Hand an seiner Wange und mit einem Nicken gab er ihr die Zustimmung fortzufahren. Etwas Kühles legte sich auf seine Augen. Er befühlte es sofort, um zu erfahren, was es sein könnte, aber der Gegenstand, der etwas nachgab, wenn man drückte, war ihm fremd. Die Kälte tat jedoch sehr schnell gut und das Brennen in den Augen ließ nach.

Mit schwächlicher Stimme fragte er: „Was ist das?"

Er bemerkte, dass sie einen Moment zögerte, bevor sie ehrlich erwiderte: „Das ist eine Augenmaske. Es ist", sie stockte kurz, „eine Erfindung der Muggel."

Nur für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, dieses Ding von seinen Augen zu reißen und es Schwester Marie entgegenzuwerfen, doch die Linderung der Schmerzen war so angenehm, dass er lediglich nickte und sagte: „Danke, Marie!"

Am Abend hatte er weniger mit den Schmerzen zu tun als an den Tagen davor, so dass er Miss Bones und Mr. Shacklebolt empfangen konnte. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ging es gleich zur Sache, denn Mr. Shacklebolt erklärte stolz: „Vielen Mitgliedern der Familie Umbridge sind finanzielle Unterstützung von Todessern nachgewiesen worden. Der Minister kommt Ihrer Forderung nach und bedankt sich mit einem weiteren Jahr Hafterlass."

„So langsam sehe ich Licht am Ende des Tunnels!", entgegnete Lucius selbstzufrieden.

„Aber jetzt noch zu dem sogenannten 'Pendant' der Todesser. Darüber haben Sie uns noch nichts erzählt, aber Sie sagten einmal zu Miss Bones, dass Sie über diese Leute mehr wüssten als über Verstecke von Todessern!", sagte Mr. Shacklebolt, der offenbar gleich die Gesprächsführung übernehmen wollte.

„Über diese Personen sage ich Ihnen nur etwas, wenn Sie mir fünf Jahre…"

Lucius wurde von Mr. Shacklebolt unterbrochen, der mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: „Das, Mr. Malfoy, ist zu viel verlangt!"

„Aber Sie wissen ja nicht einmal, was ich zu sagen habe. Was sind fünf Jahre? Dann blieben für mich immer noch sechs in Askaban. Sie werden keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt über diese Leute haben, wenn ich Ihnen keine Informationen gebe, darauf können Sie sich verlassen!", entgegnete Lucius.

„Warum? Weil es sich um Muggel handelt?", fragte Mr. Shacklebolt.

Lucius behielt seine Muskeln unter Kontrolle, obwohl ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisen wollten. Wusste das Ministerium etwa von diesem Muggel-Verein? Wie viel wussten sie? Auf jeden Fall musste er Acht geben, nicht zu viel zu verraten und nicht auf mögliche Bluffs hereinzufallen.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, wenn Sie schon so beginnen, dann vermute ich, dass Sie meine Hilfe überhaupt nicht benötigen. Wenn Sie nicht bereit sind zu handeln, bin ich nicht bereit, Gegenleistungen zu erbringen, so einfach ist das!", sagte Lucius, bevor er bereits aufstand und den Tisch verlassen wollte.

„Zwei Jahre!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Mr. Shacklebolt und Lucius hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen, doch er setzte sich wieder und lauschte, als Mr. Shacklebolt erklärte: „Treiben Sie es mit Ihren Forderung nicht zu weit, Mr. Malfoy. Wir haben durchaus Hinweise, aber es würde etwas länger dauern, um allein hinter das Geheimnis dieser 'Gruppe' zu kommen, doch wenn Sie astronomisch hohen Hafterlass fordern, werden wir bald nicht mehr gewillt sein, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten!"

Völlig gelassen erklärte Lucius: „Oh, glauben Sie mir: Sie werden gewillt sein, denn Sie werden allein nicht dahinter kommen! Ich hatte, nachdem der Dunkle Lord mich aus Askaban heraus an seine Seite zitiert hatte, als einziger erfahren, was das für Muggel sind und was sie vorhaben."

„Voldemort wusste von denen?", fragte Miss Bones ungläubig.

„Ja, er wusste von denen und zwar durch mich, aber er hat ihnen keine Beachtung geschenkt und fand den Gedanken an diese Gruppierung weder bedrohlich noch interessant, eher belustigend. Trotzdem er diese Leute mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft hatte, habe ich mich weiterhin mit ihnen beschäftigt, denn selbst ich finde deren Methoden… bemerkenswert. Ich, Miss Bones, habe ohne das Wissen des Dunklen Lords weiterhin Nachforschungen betrieben, denn diese Muggel waren mir nicht geheuer!", erklärte Lucius mit gelassener Stimme.

„Jahrelange Nachforschungen? Mit welchem Ergebnis?", fragte wieder Mr. Shacklebolt.

„Ich sagte Ihnen schon einmal, dass ich meine Informationen nicht unter Wert verkaufe. Ich weiß, wie viel Ihnen meine Hinweise wert sein werden und meine jahrelange Überwachungsarbeit ist fast unerschwinglich! Unter Fudge wäre ich längst auf freiem Fuß, denn er wusste zumindest, solche Informationen mit angemessenem Gegenwert zu entlohnen!", erwiderte Lucius mit schmieriger Stimme.

„Über fünf Jahre auf einem Schlag zu verhandeln liegt nicht in meiner Macht, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde den Minister fragen müssen!", entgegnete Shacklebolt das erste Mal etwas unsicher.

Lucius nutzte die Situation und empfahl mit einem fröhlichen Singsang in der Stimme: „Wie wäre es denn, wenn der gute, alte Arthur mich mal mit Ihnen beiden zusammen hier besuchen würde?"

Weder Miss Bones noch Mr. Shacklebolt reagierten auf seinen Vorschlag, aber sie würden ihn auf jeden Fall an den Minister weitergeben.

Nach dem Abendessen und dem Spaziergang mit dem Hund war Harry wegen des bevorstehenden Schulbeginns wieder völlig mit den Nerven am Ende und er wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf finden würde, weshalb er auf gut Glück Remus über den Kamin anrief und sich bei ihm einlud, damit er an etwas anderes als den morgigen Schulbeginn denken konnte.

„Harry, wie geht's?", fragte sein Freund, der schon der Freund seines Vaters war.

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich den ersten Tag schon hinter mir hätte!", gestand Harry.

„Ach, das wird schon. Was meinst du, wie es mir vor der ersten Schulstunde in Hogwarts ging? Ich meine, ich bin ja vorher auch noch nie als Lehrer in Erscheinung getreten. Hast du wirklich so viel Angst vor dem ersten Schultag?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Na ja, morgen ist ja erst die Zeremonie. Richtig los geht es ja dann erst Dienstag… Oh Gott, ich werde zwei Nächte nicht schlafen können!", murmelte Harry, als er einen angebotenen Schokofrosch entgegennahm.

Remus setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er fragte: „Wolltest du mir nicht irgendwas sagen?" Remus grinste breit, als Harry ein verdutztes Gesicht machte.

Plötzlich sprudelte es aus ihm hervor: „Oh ja, ich habe um Ginnys Hand angehalten!" Remus, der diese Neuigkeit auf dem letzten Ordenstreffen brühwarm von Molly und Arthur erfahren hatte, beglückwünschte Harry und umarmte ihn.

„Ich bin so glücklich, Harry. Wenigstens einer von uns beiden…", Remus verstummte, denn seine eigene Hochzeit mit Tonks war wegen der alten, barbarischen Gesetze in die ferne Zukunft verlegt worden.

Sie hatten sich eine Weile über alles Mögliche unterhalten, bis Harry das Gespräch auf Dementoren lenkte, um zumindest etwas von dem zu machen, was Hermine ihm auferlegt hatte. Neugierig fragte Harry: „Bist du eigentlich schon häufiger Dementoren begegnet? Ich meine, schon vor meinem dritten Schuljahr, als die ja überall auf dem Hogwartsgelände waren."

„Ich, ähm, na ja…", druckste Remus herum, „ich wollte das eigentlich nie irgendjemandem erzählen, weil das bisher mein schlimmster Job gewesen war, den ich je angenommen hatte. Das war vier, fünf Jahre, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Da hat mir eine Wirtshausbekanntschaft gesagt, die Küche in Askaban würde Aushilfen suchen, die sich gut mit Haushaltszaubern auskennen würden. Du weißt ja, dass ich meine Kleidung seit vielen Jahren selbst flicke und ich mich mit Zauberei für den Alltag sowieso sehr gut auskenne. Ich habe da angefangen, aber ich hab es nur ein halbes Jahr ausgehalten, obwohl die Bezahlung wirklich nicht schlecht war", erklärte Remus und Harry bemerkte an dessen Stimme, dass er nicht stolz darauf war.

„Bist du in der Küche auf Dementoren gestoßen?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja, natürlich! Die waren überall; sind ja immerzu durch die Wände geschwebt. Ich habe nie ganz verstanden, wie diese Kreaturen wirklich… 'funktionieren'. Ich habe mich dann ein wenig eingelesen und dann war mich auch klar, warum ich in dem halben Jahr Unmengen an Schokolade gegessen hatte. Anders hält man es da auch nicht aus. Den anderen Bediensteten ging es oftmals ähnlich wie den Gefangenen, denn Dementoren ist es egal, von wem sie sich ernähren. Dementoren-Übergriffe gehörten zum Berufsrisiko, weswegen der Job so gut bezahlt worden war", Remus war immer leiser geworden und verstummte am Ende, denn offenbar wollte er nicht darüber reden, doch eine Sache wollte Harry noch wissen.

„Nur eins noch: Arthur hat erzählt, es gäbe da so gruselige Geschichten in Askaban…"

Remus fuhr ihm über den Mund und sagte beteuernd und mit bebender Stimme: „Die sind alle wahr, Harry!"

„Wahr? Dann ist es wahr, dass die Gefangenen nach einem Kuss schwarze Augen haben und ohne Seele weiterleben?", fragte Harry besorgt. Weil Remus nickte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

Mit flüsternder Stimme fragte Remus: „Hat Arthur dir auch erzählt, dass neunzig Prozent der 'Angestellten' in Askaban jene, seelenlosen Gefangenen sind? Man kann sie nicht mehr in die Gesellschaft zurückgehen lassen, aber durch ihre Gefühllosigkeit verspüren sie gar keinen Drang mehr, aus eigenem Antrieb irgendetwas zu tun. Man musste sie nicht mal mehr in ihre Zellen sperren!"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte dabei ganz große Augen, bevor er leise fragte: „Warum flüsterst du?"

Kurz grinsend erwiderte Remus in normaler Lautstärke: „Ich dachte, das passt zur gruseligen Stimmung…" Jetzt grinste auch Harry, obwohl das Thema so furchteinflössend war.

„Warum hat Arthur mir von diesen Angestellten nichts erzählt? Er sagte, er wüsste nicht, ob die Geschichten stimmen", sagte Harry.

Remus räusperte sich, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und sagte: „Arthur wird es vielleicht wirklich nicht wissen, denn er war ja noch nie dort. Natürlich gibt es in Askaban Besucherräume und dementorenfreie Vorzeigezellen, die man gern für Pressebesuche nutzt. Fudge war mal dort und vielleicht wusste er von den Zuständen, die dort herrschten, aber das eigentliche Askaban – die Löcher, in denen die Gefangenen hausen – das will niemand freiwillig betreten. Verhöre und dergleichen finden ja im Ministerium statt, denn es gibt eine eigene Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium, die eng mit Askaban zusammenarbeitet, aber ansonsten ist das Gefängnis auf sich allein gestellt."

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry kleinlaut, weil er nicht wusste, ob er damit über die Stränge schlagen würde, wenn er weiterhin beim Thema bliebe: „Kennst du Fälle von Gefangenen oder anderen Personen, die geküsst oder teilweise geküsst worden waren und danach in der Gesellschaft lebten?"

Remus schüttelte so schnell den Kopf, dass Harry sich sicher war, er würde nichts verbergen. „Oh, schade…"

„Auf was für ein Abenteuer seid ihr drei wieder hinaus?", fragte Remus offen. Aufgrund Harrys fragenden Blickes erklärte er: „Hermine hat mich im Laufe des Tages besucht und mir ähnliche Fragen gestellt!"

„Oh, verstehe. Na ja, das ist nicht einfach. Wir wollen einer Theorie nachgehen und dachten… Ach, das ist bestimmt nur Unfug. Ron und ich glauben nicht dran, aber Hermine will wissen, ob es möglich wäre, dass jemandem nur Teile der Seele ausgesaugt werden können und… Ach, ist nicht wichtig", sagte Harry verstummend.

Nachdem sie unzählige Schokofrösche verzehrt hatten, stieß er Remus leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und erzählte mit verträumter Stimme: „Severus hat mir erzählt, wie er meine Mum kennen gelernt hat. Sie waren beide erst sieben Jahre alt, wusstest du das?"

Mit großen Augen verneinte Remus wortlos, so dass Harry ihm die Geschichte erzählte und wieder kamen dabei Freudentränen in ihm auf, doch er war nicht allein, denn Remus ging es ganz genauso.

Als Harry die Geschichte beendet hatte, sagte Remus schwärmend: „Das ist eine wunderschöne Geschichte! Lily hat sie nie erzählt, aber bestimmt nur, weil sie wusste, dass wir uns darüber lächerlich machen würden. Na ja, dass wir die Geschichte eher dazu benutzen würden, um Severus lächerlich zu machen." Er seufzte, bevor er reumütig zugab: „Weißt du, Harry, in all den Jahren nach der Schule habe ich immer und immer wieder daran denken müssen, wie wir Severus behandelt haben. Ich habe nach Gründen gesucht, unser Handeln zu rechtfertigen, aber je älter ich wurde, desto absurder wurden die Gründe. Weil er 'anders' war ist nicht wirklich ein überzeugendes Argument, jemandem so zuzusetzen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nie eingeschritten bin."

„Hast du es ihm mal gesagt? Also, dass es dir Leid tut, meine ich. Hast du?", fragte Harry drängelnd.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er versuchte zu erklären: „Ich glaube, dass der Zeitpunkt schon viel zu lange vorbei ist, bei ihm dafür um Entschuldigung zu bitten."

„Du kannst es ja mal versuchen! Vielleicht…"

Remus unterbrach ihn und erklärte mit sanfter Stimme: „Wir haben Dinge getan, die nicht zu verzeihen sind und ich meine nicht die Sache, die du in seiner Erinnerung gesehen hast. Da sind noch andere Dinge vorgefallen, die ihn geprägt haben. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wären wir der Grund gewesen, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hat…"

„Sich Voldemort anzuschließen?", beendete Harry den Satz. Nickend stimmte Remus dem zu, bevor er nochmals seufzte. Harry fand all seinen Mut und fragte mit zittriger Stimme: „Was war das Schlimmste, was ihr ihm in der Schule angetan habt?"

Remus schloss die Augen und blieb für sehr lange Zeit still. Er sagte auch nichts, als er von der Couch aufstand und ins Schlafzimmer ging, um kurz darauf mit einem Buch zurückzukommen – einem seiner Tagebücher – welches er Harry unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich möchte es nicht mehr lesen und auch nicht darüber reden. Nimm das Buch mit, aber sorge dafür, dass es niemand anderem in die Hände fällt. Ich weiß zwar, dass du neugierig bist, aber es wäre nett, wenn du nur einen bestimmten Eintrag lesen würdest. Den 24. Dezember 1977 – der Tag nach dem Weihnachtsball unserer siebten Klasse", sagte Remus am Ende leise verstummend.

Harry griff zu, bevor Remus es sich anders überlegen würde und steckte sich das Tagebuch in seine Jackentasche. Offensichtlich wollte Remus heute gar nicht mehr reden, weil er Harry sofort verabschiedete und zum Kamin schob.


	77. Diarium

at Daniel: Danke für das Lob! Die Spannung wird nicht zu kurz kommen :)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Um kurz vor elf Uhr abends war Harry Zuhause eingetroffen. Er zog seine Jacke aus und nahm sofort das Tagebuch von Remus aus dem Jahr 1977 in die Hand, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, es zu öffnen. Er wollte den Teil nicht allein lesen, falls er das, was er erfahren würde, nicht alleine ertragen könnte.

Sich der späten Uhrzeit bewusst fasste er sich doch ein Herz und flohte Hermine an. Etwas verschlafen meldete sie sich, so dass er aufgeregt erklärte: „Hermine, Remus hat mir eines seiner Tagebücher gegeben und er sagt, da steht das Schlimmste drin, was die Rumtreiber Severus jemals angetan haben. Ich will es nicht alleine…"

„Ich komme gleich…", sagte sie und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

Wenige Minuten später erschien sie im Schlafanzug, mit Umhang und ihrer großen Tasche in seinem Wohnzimmer und als Harry sie betrachtete, sagte er: „Ich wollte eigentlich, dass Ron auch mitkommt…"

„Der übernachtet heute bei Angelina. Wäre angeblich von dort aus einfacher, zum Training zu gehen. Wer's glaubt…", kommentierte Hermine etwas zickig.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schon bei Remus gewesen bist und wegen der Dementoren gefragt hast?", fragte er seine beste Freundin, nachdem sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen und Platz genommen hatte.

Sie räusperte sich und erklärte: „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du die Zeit finden würdest, vor dem Schulbeginn nochmal mit ihm zu sprechen und da dachte ich, könnte ich das auch selbst erledigen."

„Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht dran, dass morgen die Erstklässler kommen. Ich habe jetzt schon einen riesigen Bammel, das glaubst du gar nicht!", sagte Harry weinerlich.

„Blödsinn, du brauchst doch keinen Bammel zu haben. Die werden dich höchstens bejubeln und alles toll finden, was du machst, selbst wenn du nur auf einer Bananenschale ausrutschst." Harry verzog den Mund und schmollte, weshalb Hermine kurz auflachen musste, bevor sie sagte: „Ich wünschte, ich dürfte morgen auch zur Zeremonie und ein wenig zuschauen. Mich interessiert das Lied, das der Hut sich für das neue Schuljahr zusammengereimt hat. Irgendwie fehlen mir die jedes Jahr…", sagte sie schwärmend.

„Frag doch Severus. Der wird bestimmt nichts…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und erinnerte daran: „Schon vergessen? Ich bin stinksauer auf ihn und weiß noch nicht einmal, wie ich ihm morgen überhaupt gegenübertreten werde – ob ich ruhig bleibe oder, wie du immer so schön sagst, vielleicht sogar 'austicke'."

„Du bist schwer zu handhaben, wenn du austickst, Mine. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt in Ruhe miteinander reden. Ich habe ihn ja gefragt, warum er dich beobachtet hat und er sagte, er hat dafür selbst keine Antwort", erklärte Harry, doch Hermine schnaufte nur ungläubig. „Ehrlich! Er hat auch extra betont, dass er nichts im Schilde führt. Ich glaube ihm, Mine. Seine Augen… Er wusste nicht, warum er bei dir stand, aber irgendwas muss das ja ausgelöst haben."

„Harry", sagte sie drohend, „es ist mir so verdammt egal, ob er es selbst weiß oder nicht. Er ist erwachsen und weiß, dass man so etwas nicht macht!" Sie raufte sich die buschigen Haare, bevor sie noch wimmernd anhängte: „Ich habe die ganze Zeit über in der Bibliothek mit mir selbst gesprochen und er muss alles gehört haben. Nein, es ist unentschuldbar, sich mir gegenüber so verhalten zu haben. Als seine Schülerin erwarte ich, dass er mir zumindest ein kleines bisschen Vertrauen schenkt. Ich denke, ich werde ihn morgen drauf ansprechen, aber ich werde warten, ob zuerst von ihm was kommt. Ich muss mir irgendeine Taktik überlegen."

Wobbel brachte den beiden aus der Küche noch eine große Kanne mit heißer Schokolade, was Hermines Wunsch gewesen war, und ein paar Orangenkekse, die Harry sich gewünscht hatte. Mit der süßen Unterstützung machten es sich beide im Schneidersitz auf der Couch gemütlich, so dass sie sich nahe gegenüber saßen.

„Den 24. Dezember, sagst du? Und da hat er über den 23. Dezember 1977 über den Weihnachtsball geschrieben? Dann fang mal an, Harry. Lies laut vor!", forderte sie, während sie eines der kleinen Kissen von der Couch nahm und es sich in den Schoß legte.

Harry wollte gerade beginnen, da blätterte er vor und versicherte: „Will nur mal sehen, wie lang der Eintrag ist." Er blätterte und blätterte, bevor er sagte: „Um Gottes Willen. Sind ja doch einige Seiten und das nur über einen Tag? Wenn ich nicht mehr kann, dann liest du weiter, okay?" Sie nickte so dass er begann, aus dem Tagebuch vorzulesen:

„24. Dezember 1977 – Es gibt Tage, die möchte man am liebsten aus seinem Leben auslöschen. Gestern war für mich so ein Tag. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich bin völlig durcheinander und morgen ist auch noch Vollmond, was die Sache nicht gerade erleichtert. Weihnachten wird mir das erste Mal bewusst durch meinen Fluch vermiest. Ich hasse es zu sein, wie ich bin." Harry schluckte und bat Hermine darum, etwas von der heißen Schokolade einzuschenken, bevor er mit dem Lesen fortfuhr: „Gestern war der Weihnachtsball. Das hätte mein schönster Tag werden können, aber Linda lag auf der Krankenstation…"

„Wer ist Linda?", fragte Hermine, obwohl ihr klar war, dass er das auch nicht wissen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, wird wohl das Mädchen gewesen sein, mit der er zum Ball gehen wollte." Er räusperte sich, suchte die Stelle und las weiter: „…auf der Krankenstation, weil sie gestern früh auf dem gefrorenen See eingebrochen ist. Sirius hat gleich gesagt, es wäre doch sehr verdächtig, dass gerade Severus den Unfall beobachtet und sie aus dem Eiswasser herausgezogen hätte."

Hermine stutzte und reichte Harry die Tasse Schokolade. Bevor sie selbst einen Schluck nahm, fragte sie: „Snape als Lebensretter?"

Harry leckte sich nach einem großen Schluck Kakao die Lippen und erwiderte: „Warum nicht? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal oder?"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Mal von den vielen Situationen abgesehen, in denen er mir das Leben gerettet hat: ich spreche auf die mysteriöse Person an, die dir zwei Stärkungstränke auf der Versammlung der Mischwesen gegeben hat, nachdem Caedes…"

Sie unterbrach ihn, führte eine Hand an ihren Hals, an welchem sie den weißen Seidenschal trug, und bat darum: „Wäre nett, wenn du diesen Namen nie wieder erwähnen würdest!"

„Werde ich nicht… er ist sowieso tot", konterte er gedankenlos, so dass ihre Augen ganz groß vor lauter Unglauben wurden, denn davon wusste sie nichts. Daraufhin erklärte er nur kurz: „Er war der einzige, der an dem Tag gestorben ist, Hermine. Der einzige."

Nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte, fragte sie: „Warum glaubst du, dass Snape auf der Veranstaltung gewesen war und Cae… den Vampir überwältigt hat?"

„Ich für meinen Teil weiß, dass er es war. Er hat's mir nämlich erzählt. Hat mit irgendeinem komischen Trank für Vampire zu tun, weswegen er ihn treffen wollte. Kannst ihn ja morgen selbst mal fragen", empfahl er mit einem Lächeln.

„Den Teufel werd' ich tun", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihn aufforderte weiterzulesen.

„Linda ist heute noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Gestern nach dem Unfall hat Madam Pomfrey gleich gesagt, den Ball am Abend wird sie nicht besuchen können. Die Lust auf den Ball ist mir sofort vergangen, aber alle lagen mir in den Ohren, ich dürfte den Weihnachtsball nicht einfach sausen lassen. Dann hat Sirius eine von seinen dummen Ideen gehabt. Ich sollte es doch wie er machen, hat er vorgeschlagen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ, für den die Mädchen ihren Freund kurzfristig sitzen lassen würden. Außerdem finde ich so etwas gemein und würde es nie tun. Ich hab gesagt, wenn überhaupt, dann gehe ich ohne Mädchen hin. Es hätte mir gereicht, wenn ich ab und zu mit Lily hätte tanzen dürfen. Ab unserem ersten Ball in der vierten Klasse hat Lily immer mit mir getanzt, selbst wenn jeder von uns eine eigene Begleitung für den Abend gehabt hatte. Das hätte sie dieses Mal bestimmt auch wieder getan, auch wenn sie mit James zum Ball verabredet war. Lily ist echt süß. James ist ein Glückskind. Ich wünschte, ich wäre er."

Hermine räusperte sich, bevor sie einwarf: „Wow, hört sich an, als ob er in sie verliebt gewesen war."

„Ja, war er. Hat er sogar schon zugegeben!", sagte Harry grinsend.

Harry biss von einem Orangenkeks ab und las, nachdem er geschluckt hatte: „Der Unfall mit Linda hatte sich schnell in der Schule herumgesprochen. Die meisten glauben, dass Severus sie in den See gestoßen hat, um sich an mir zu rächen. Er wäre der Typ dafür, sagt Sirius. Ich hab's für Blödsinn gehalten, aber Sirius hat die Sache sehr ernst genommen.

Tagsüber sind schon die ganzen Pärchen, die dann abends auch zusammen zum Ball gehen würden, turtelnd durch das Schloss gelaufen. Bei dem Anblick hatte ich gar keine Lust mehr auf den Tanz. Ich war so geknickt wegen Linda und dem nahen Vollmond, dass ich mich in unseren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen habe. Peter ist zweimal vorbeigekommen und hat gefragt, ob ich was von seinen Gummischnecken abhaben möchte oder mit ihm Karten spielen will. Sonst hatte er es immer geschafft, mich aufzuheitern, aber dieses Mal nicht."

Von seiner Tasse nahm Harry noch einen Schluck, während Hermine die Zeit nutzte, um zu sagen: „Ist schon blöd, beim Weihnachtsball alleine aufzutauchen, obwohl man ja eigentlich jemanden hatte, mit dem man hingehen wollte. Tut mir echt Leid!"

„Ich weiß noch, wie schwer es für mich war, während des Trimagischen Turniers überhaupt irgendein Mädchen zu finden. Das ist wirklich nicht leicht, wenn man etwas…"

Harry hielt inne, aber Hermine beendete seinen Satz: „…schüchtern ist."

Wortlos nickte Harry und fuhr dann fort: „Gestern, so um drei Uhr nachmittags, kamen James, Sirius und Peter und erzählten, dass sie ein Mädchen für mich gefunden haben, die mit mir zum Ball gehen möchte. Brenda Brewer, Ravenclaw. Die sagte mir auf Anhieb gar nichts. Die drei haben gedrängelt und ich habe dann zugesagt, um meine Ruhe zu haben.

James, Sirius und Peter haben schon sehr früh angefangen, sich herauszuputzen. James hat ständig über seine Haare geflucht. Ich ging die Sache gelassen an, weil ich immer nur an Linda denken musste und ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer Brenda war oder ob wir überhaupt miteinander auskommen würden. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass sie für Linda nur ein kümmerlicher Ersatz sein würde. Ich hatte im ersten Moment gedacht, sie müsste hässlich sein oder an einem Gebrechen leiden, wenn sie keinen Jungen für den Ball gefunden hätte."

Die ersten beiden Seiten waren zu Ende, so dass Harry umblätterte, es sich jedoch nicht nehmen ließ, noch einmal einen Keks vom Teller zu stibitzen. Er schluckte und räusperte sich, bevor er weiter las: „Zwei Stunden vor dem Ball waren wir alle schon fertig angezogen. Wir gingen runter, um vor der großen Halle auf die Mädchen zu warten und um uns über die anderen Pärchen lustig zu machen.

Sirius war völlig aufgedreht. Wieder einmal hatte er kein Mädchen gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte, aber das hatte er jetzt vor. Hier konnte er sich den Vogel mit dem hübschesten Gefieder aussuchen, wie er es immer so schön sagte, denn jetzt waren ja auch alle Mädchen richtig herausgeputzt. Selbst aus Mauerblümchen sind Prinzessinnen geworden. Peter und ich verdrehten nur die Augen, als Sirius mit offen stehendem Mund die Mädchen begaffte, um sich eine auszugucken. Sein Auge fiel auf ein Mädchen namens Pamela, die auch aus Ravenclaw stammte. Mit ihr hatte er schon einige Male geliebäugelt, aber sich nie getraut, sich ihr zu nähern. Ihr Freund war nämlich ein ziemlich großer Kerl aus Slytherin, aber dieses Jahr war er zu Weihnachten – und zum Ball – nicht da. Pamela hatte sich bei irgendeinem anderen Ravenclaw untergehakt, ging dann aber einige Schritte weg, um mit Freundinnen zu reden und da sah Sirius seine Chance. Schon war er drüben bei ihr und führte sie heimlich weg. Wir drei haben ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Ein Mädchen kam mit Roland und Clarissa zusammen auf uns zu. Clarissa flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und zeigte in meine Richtung und da wusste ich, dass das Mädchen Brenda sein musste. Sie war ein wenig mollig, hatte aber ein wirklich hübsches, fröhliches Gesicht. Ihre dunklen, langen Haare hatte sie sehr hübsch nach oben gesteckt. Linda wollte ihre Haare für heute Abend eigentlich auch so tragen. Brenda war schüchtern, stellte sich aber uns vor. James grinste nur die ganze Zeit über und zwinkerte mir zu. Peter ließ seine Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen. Irgendwie war der Abend bis dahin entgegen meinen Erwartungen schön.

Sirius kam tatsächlich mit Pamela am Arm auf uns zu und stellte uns seine Begleitung vor. Der Junge, mit dem Pamela eigentlich zum Ball gehen wollte, hat Sirius noch eine ganze Weile böse angestarrt, bevor er gegangen ist. Mir tat er sehr Leid, aber mit Sirius will sich nun einmal niemand anlegen – ich auch nicht. Wir acht, denn Lily und Peters neue Freundin Elisabeth waren auch gekommen, haben uns noch eine Weile unterhalten, bis die Lehrer in die große Halle baten. Wir haben die anderen vorgehen lassen, weil besonders Sirius 'seinen großen Auftritt' haben wollte. Alle, die schon in der Halle waren, guckten natürlich immer wieder zur Tür, um die eintretenden Paare zu bewundern, deshalb wollten wir ziemlich zum Schluss reingehen."

Harry räusperte sich, weil sein Hals langsam rau wurde und er um eine weitere Tasse Kakao bat. Hermine schenkte ihm ein und bot dann an weiterzulesen. Er reichte ihr das Buch und sagte: „Der letzte Satz unten rechts und dann umblättern."

Sie nahm erst einen Schluck Schokolade und las dann mit ihrer warmen Stimme vor: „Peter und Elisabeth waren schon durch die Tür gegangen. James und Lily standen vor Brenda und mir, Sirius und Pamela hinter uns. James legte Lilys Arm um seinen und wollte gerade in die große Halle gehen, da hören wir ihn rufen: Severus. Wir sollten stehen bleiben, rief er. James tastete seine Taschen ab, aber er hatte seinen Stab vergessen. Sirius und Peter hatten ihn ebenfalls nicht in ihren Anzug gesteckt, nur ich war nicht so gedankenverloren gewesen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gezogen – Severus hatte ja auch keinen in der Hand.

Sirius blaffte ihn sofort an und drohte, er solle bloß keinen Aufstand machen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was hier los war, aber ich habe bemerkt, wie Brenda mich in die große Halle ziehen wollte, um der Situation zu entgehen. Severus war stinksauer. Er riss Brenda am Arm herum und fragte sie, was das werden sollte. Erst da zog ich meinen Stab und sagte, er solle meine Begleitung in Ruhe lassen."

Still las Hermine ein Stückchen weiter und sagte: „Oh nein…"

„Was? Lies schon! Ich hab auch laut vorgelesen!", forderte Harry neugierig.

Nachdem sie sich nochmals geräuspert hatte, las sie weiter: „Severus war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Er hat mich angesehen und sagte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, dass Brenda nicht meine Begleitung wäre, sondern seine! Er war richtig wütend und wie es aussah, galt sein Zorn ihr allein – nicht mir und nicht einmal Sirius, dabei waren die beiden Todfeinde. Ich habe geglaubt, wenn das, was er behauptet, wahr wäre, dann hätte er auch allen Grund dazu, sauer zu sein. Er zischelte leise und erklärte mir, dass er seit über vier Wochen mit Brenda zum Ball verabredet gewesen wäre. Hinter mir waren Peter und Elisabeth noch einmal nach draußen gekommen, weil wir uns so lange Zeit gelassen hatten und Peter murmelte etwas von 'vier Wochen an der Nase herumgeführt'. Ich bekam plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Ich fragte Brenda natürlich gleich, ob das wahr wäre und sie biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Ich habe meinen Ohren kaum trauen können und meinen Augen schon gar nicht, als sie einfach mit den Schultern zuckte, als wäre ihr das völlig egal.

Sirius ließ die ganze Sache wieder einmal eskalieren. Er hat Severus provoziert und ihm Schimpfworte an den Kopf geworfen. Viele der anderen Schüler, die noch draußen waren und den Streit miterlebten, sind stehen geblieben und haben gegafft. Sirius hat das Publikum genutzt, um Severus vor allen fertigzumachen. Unter anderem hat er gesagt, dass es kein Mädchen gäbe, das sich mit so einem hässlichen Vogel wie ihm freiwillig auf einem Ball sehen lassen wollte und da haben natürlich einige andere Schüler drüber gelacht. Er sagte noch Dinge, die so verletzend waren, dass ich sie nicht einmal niederschreiben möchte. Ich hätte Sirius am liebsten das Maul gestopft, aber er hat mich und meine Einwände nicht einmal beachtet. Brenda und Pamela haben nur blöd gekichert.

Lily ist eingeschritten und hat Sirius zurechtgewiesen. Er wurde etwas ruhiger, weil sie auch Vertrauensschülerin ist, so wie ich, nur hat er vor ihr mehr Respekt als vor mir. Dann hat sie Brenda zur Rede gestellt und gefragt, ob Severus die Wahrheit sagt. Brenda verzog den Mund und hat dann überhaupt nichts mehr dazu gesagt, aber sie schaute immer wieder verzweifelt zu Sirius hinüber und da ahnte ich, dass er sie überredet haben musste, heute mit mir zum Ball zu gehen. Sie hat nur wegen Sirius zugesagt und nicht wegen mir! Wahrscheinlich hat er ihr irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht.

Ich wollte Brenda schon freiwillig abgeben und bin einen Schritt zurückgetreten. In dem Moment, wo ich mich bei Severus entschuldigen wollte und zwar so laut, dass es alle hören würden, da haben Sirius und Severus sich plötzlich angeschrieen und sich gegenseitig an den Festumhängen gepackt. Die Meute um uns herum hat Sirius angefeuert. James und ich wollten die beiden gerade auseinander bringen, da hat Sirius Severus einfach die Treppe hinuntergestoßen. Wieder haben alle außer James, Lily und mir darüber gelacht und ihn verspottet, dabei hätte er sich sonst was brechen können. Unten an der Treppe hat Severus mich noch böse angeschaut. Es tat mir alles so Leid. Hätte ich mich nur nicht überreden lassen, zum Ball zu gehen."

Innehaltend nahm Hermine einen Schluck von der heißen Schokolade, bevor sie mit bebender Stimme weiterlas: „Severus ist aufgestanden und hat gehumpelt, als er weggegangen ist. Er musste sich beim Sturz den Knöchel verstaucht haben. Jetzt war ich auch stinksauer und habe zu Brenda gesagt, dass ich mit einem Mädchen, das im Innern so hässlich ist wie sie, nicht auf den Ball gehen werde. Ich habe mich schon zum Gehen umgedreht, da höre ich Sirius lachend sagen, dann hätte er heute eben zwei Bräute. Weder Pamela noch Brenda haben sich daran gestört. Beide hakten sich bei ihm unter und er stolzierte so angeberisch wie damals Lucius durch die große Flügeltür und badete sich in den fröhlichen Pfiffen und Zurufen der anderen, die ihn auch noch wegen der beiden Mädchen bewunderten.

Unten an der Treppe habe mich umgedreht und noch einmal hochgesehen. James und Lily standen immer noch oben und haben ganz ernst zu mir heruntergesehen. Sie haben wahrscheinlich überlegt, mit mir zu gehen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Zumindest die beiden sollten etwas Spaß haben. Lily hat noch zaghaft gewinkt, bevor ich um die Ecke gebogen bin.

Ich habe noch geschaut, ob ich Severus irgendwo sehe. Ich wollt's ihm erklären und mich entschuldigen, aber der war schon über alle Berge. Ich bin dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, habe mich wieder umgezogen und mich vor den Kamin gesetzt. Ins Bett gegangen bin ich noch, bevor der Ball zu Ende war. Das war gestern und gestern war schon schlimm genug. Momentan sitze ich in der Heulenden Hütte und verstecke mich vor allen, nur um in Ruhe Tagebuch zu schreiben. Jetzt, nachdem ich das alles aufgeschrieben habe, fühle ich mich noch mieser. Es heißt doch eigentlich, ein Tagebuch zu führen soll einem das Gewissen erleichtern? Bei mir hilft es jedenfalls nicht. Ich glaube, das war das Schlimmste, was wir Severus angetan haben.

Heute früh habe ich Linda – sie hat geschlafen – im Krankenhausflügel besucht und mir gleich noch von Madam Pomfrey den letzten Wolfsbanntrank abgeholt, da sehe ich Severus in einem der kleinen Räume, in denen Madam Pomfrey immer ihre Tränke braut. Er stand dort mit seinem Hauslehrer und die beiden haben irgendeinen Trank für Madam Pomfrey gebraut.

Durch den Türspalt habe ich gelauscht und mir ist das Herz fast stehen geblieben. Slughorn hat ihm fünfzig Hauspunkte gegeben und zu ihm gesagt, dass er wirklich stolz auf ihn wäre. Stolz, weil Severus gestern nach dem Unfall so schnell geschaltet hatte und noch, bevor Madam Pomfrey die Diagnose überhaupt beendet hatte, mit einem frisch gebrauten Trank aufwarten konnte, der Linda – meine Linda – vor dem Erfrierungstod bewahrt hatte.

Gott, ich fühle mich so schlecht. Ich möchte bis zur Abschlussprüfung am liebsten niemanden mehr sehen, aber Tatze hockt schon vor der Tür und fiept und winselt, dieser verdammte Köter. Ich möchte nur noch hier in der Hütte bleiben und mich vor allen Menschen verkrauchen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Zeitumkehrer, denn damit würde ich das Desaster von gestern rückgängig machen, aber das geht nicht. Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich weiß, dass ich das nie wieder gutmachen kann. Severus hat meinem Mädchen das Leben gerettet und dafür habe ich ihm seines weggenommen. Wie soll man so etwas wieder in Ordnung bringen?"

Harry seufzte, bevor er mitfühlend sagte: „Harter Tobak!" Einen Moment später fügte er unsicher an: „Aber das soll das Schlimmste gewesen sein, was sie mit Severus gemacht haben?"

Nickend sagte Hermine: „Das war wohl die bösartigste Steigerung ihrer langjährigen Streiche."

„Aber das Schlimmste?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Remus empfand es jedenfalls als das Schlimmste. Wahrscheinlich, weil es für ihn unerträglich gewesen wäre. Das heißt aber nicht zwingend, dass Snape es auch so sehen würde. Aber ich verstehe Remus. Er konnte sich schon immer gut in Menschen hineinversetzen und er wird deswegen gewusst haben, wie verletzend dieses Erlebnis für Snape gewesen sein muss."

Es schien Harry nicht in den Kopf zu gehen, weswegen Hermine empfahl: „Harry, versuch dir mal dein peinlichstes oder schrecklichstes Erlebnis ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, das nicht mit Voldemort zu tun hat."

Er grübelte lange, denn die meisten schlimmen Erlebnisse waren eben jene, die Voldemort und dessen Angriffe betrafen. Mühsam machte er gedankliche Abstriche und kam zu dem Schluss: „Alle meinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen haben irgendwie mit Voldemort zu tun, Mine. Zum Beispiel, als mich alle gehasst haben, weil ich plötzlich Parsel gesprochen habe und niemand mir mehr getraut hat, das war wirklich schlimm. Oder beim Trimagischen Turnier, als alle die Anstecker mit 'Potter stinkt' getragen haben. Das einzige, was mir sonst noch einfällt und das kaum mit Voldemort zu tun hat, war die Sache mit Cho. Ich hatte mich endlich getraut, sie zum Ball einzuladen und da sagt sie, sie hätte schon jemand anderem zugesagt… das hat wirklich sehr wehgetan."

„Verstehst du jetzt, worauf ich hinaus will, Harry? Herzschmerz! Das kann einem nämlich mehr Qualen bereiten als die Begegnung mit einem Werwolf. Die Intrigen gegen Snape haben an diesem Abend ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Sirius wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich, wie er Snape am schlimmsten treffen kann und nur deswegen hat er es getan – um ihn zu verletzen!"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch Hermine seufzte daraufhin, bevor sie erklärte: „Stell dir mal vor, du hättest seit über vier Wochen mit Ginny eine Verabredung zum Weihnachtsball und du freust dich wie ein Schneekönig, weil endlich mal alles so in deinem Leben klappt, wie du es immer erhofft hast. Dann kommt kurz vor dem Ball Malfoy vorbei, macht Ginny schöne Augen und schnappt sie dir vor der Nase weg – und zwar so, dass alle anderen das mitbekommen und dich auslachen. Jetzt sag mir, wie du dich da fühlen würdest!"

„Ich würde Ginny ins Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium einweisen lassen und Malfoy einen Kinnhaken verpassen – oder besser dich dafür vorschicken", sagte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln. „Nein, im Ernst. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Weißt du, ich war so froh, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin und mich niemand hier kannte. Na ja, meinen Namen vielleicht, aber nicht mich. Damals hat Dudley mich mit seinen Jungs immer verprügelt, wenn ich nicht schnell genug die Beine in die Hände nehmen konnte. In der Grundschule war ich ein Außenseiter und eine Zeitlang haben die Mitschüler aus meiner eigenen Klasse mir auf der Toilette aufgelauert und meinen Kopf in die Kloschüssel gesteckt und gespült. Ich konnte mich nie wehren – die waren immer zu viert." Harry stutzte nach seinen eigenen Worten und Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jeder war gegen dich und alle haben dich fertig gemacht, Harry: deine Verwandten, deine Mitschüler, Dudleys Bande. Hattest du Freunde?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sagte: „Nein, hattest du nicht. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was aus dir geworden wäre, hättest du nie einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten…", sagte sie innehaltend, weil sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, dass er nun endlich verstand.

Harry konnte sich mit einem Male in Severus hineinversetzen. Er konnte verstehen, was sieben Schuljahre Tyrannei bei einem jungen Menschen anrichten konnten. Über den Vorfall mit Brenda Brewer hätte er hinwegkommen können, wenn das eine einmalige Angelegenheit gewesen wäre, aber in Severus' Fall stellte das nur noch den Tropfen dar, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Einen Moment ließ Hermine ihn noch nachdenken, bevor sie neugierig fragte: „Hat Sirius jemals dafür eine Abreibung bekommen oder ist er mit diesen Dingen immer durchgekommen?"

„Ich vermute, er ist damit durchgekommen!", entgegnete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ach ja, Hermine, Remus weiß nicht, dass du auch…"

„Das weiß ich doch, Harry. Ich vermute nicht, dass Remus gesagt hat, du dürftest den Inhalt seines Tagebuchs in einer kleinen Lesung in der großen Halle preisgeben. Keine Angst, von mir erfährt er nichts!", beruhigte Hermine.

Harry schlug das Tagebuch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Beide ließen das, was sie eben erfahren hatten, erst einmal sacken, bevor Harry versicherte: „Ich kann das jetzt so gut nachfühlen. Wenn man das mit mir gemacht hätte – mir mein Mädchen am Tag des Balls ausgespannt hätte – dann wäre ich auch verbittert."

Mit einem Keks in der Hand vermutete Hermine laut: „Na ja, so ein Erlebnis kann für einen jungen Mann natürlich negative Auswirkungen auf seine Weiterentwicklung haben, besonders mit den ganzen 'Streichen', die ja vorher schon stattgefunden haben."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt wieder?", fragte Harry nach.

Hermine seufzte, bevor sie sagte: „Man muss nicht Psychologie studiert haben, um gewisse Dinge zu ahnen, Harry. Ein Kind von elf Jahren, das keine Freunde hatte und sich über sieben Jahre lang fast täglich mit Anfeindungen konfrontiert sehen musste, entwickelt sich bestimmt anders als andere Kinder. Der Streich mit Brenda fand auch noch in der Pubertät statt – in der schwierigsten Zeit der Entwicklung, in der man am verletzlichsten ist! So ein Schlüsselerlebnis, wie wir es gerade gelesen haben, ist sehr prägend und kann ausschlaggebend für eine charakterliche Veränderung sein, Harry."

Zitternd atmete Harry ein und aus, bevor er fragte: „Meinst du damit, das war der Moment in seinem Leben, indem er sich dazu entschlossen hat…"

„Todesser zu werden? Womöglich ja! Die jugendlichen Motive liegen jedenfalls klar und deutlich auf der Hand: Rache! Er wollte 'Freunde' haben oder zumindest jemanden, der ihn nicht verlacht. Er wollte vielleicht, dass man sich vor ihm fürchtet. Schließt man sich den Mächtigen an, wird man nicht mehr so leicht von anderen herumgestoßen oder hättest du jemals gewagt, einem Todesser die Frau auszuspannen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Hermine weiter vermutete: „Es sah zumindest nach dem, was im Tagebuch stand, nicht danach aus, als wäre zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Todesser gewesen, aber ich kann mich auch irren. Er hat sich möglicherweise etwas später dazu entschlossen; vielleicht sogar gleich nach diesem Erlebnis?"

„Aber so etwas ist doch kein Grund, sich Voldemort anzuschließen!", wollte Harry dagegenhalten.

„Warum nicht? Als Teenager ist man doch sowieso völlig durcheinander. Wenn ich mich so an Ron und dich zurückerinnere…" Sie schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf und Harry war froh, dass sie keine Beispiele nannte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Was meinst du, warum sich Jugendliche in der Muggelwelt so leicht von Sekten bequatschen lassen? Die versprechen doch auch nichts anderes: Anerkennung, Macht, Reichtum. Voldemort hatte auch sehr viele junge Anhänger rekrutiert. Malfoy zum Beispiel. So viel älter war der auch nicht, als er sich denen angeschlossen hat. Man muss nur die richtigen Worte finden, um jemanden umgarnen zu können und dann kann man ganz leicht jemanden für sich und seine Sache gewinnen. Meinst du nicht?", fragte Hermine.

Harry konnte nichts mehr erwidern, sondern blickte nur auf das Tagebuch. Es kribbelte ihn in den Fingern, noch ein wenig darin herumzustöbern. „Wollen wir noch was lesen?", fragte er sie zögernd.

Sie nahm das Buch vom Tisch und sagte schelmisch lächelnd: „Ich werde es mal schnell durchgehen und nach dem Namen 'Severus' Ausschau halten. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht alle von Remus' peinlichen Erinnerungen durchkauen oder?"


	78. Tabula rasa

Es war schon halb zwei nachts und Hermine hatte nur wenige Textstellen in Remus' Tagebuch gefunden, die mit Severus zu tun hatten, aber die waren eher unspektakulär: die üblichen Streiche, Anfeindungen und Beleidigungen. Er hatte aber auch niedergeschrieben, dass das Gerücht aufgekommen sei, Severus würde sich seit Anfang des Jahres ganz langsam einem Mädchen annähern, doch nie hatte er ihn mit einem gesehen. Sirius benutzte diese Gerüchte auch gern für seine bösen Sprüche, die möglicherweise die Annäherungsversuche von Severus immer wieder zurückgeworfen haben könnten, wenn denn etwas Wahres an dem Klatsch wäre. Erst nach dem katastrophalen Weihnachtsball sah Remus erstens dieses Gerücht bestätigt und er wusste zweitens, dass das Mädchen Brenda gewesen sein musste, um das sich Severus über Monate heimlich, still und leise bemüht hatte.

Eine Textstelle las Hermine aus Remus' Tagebuch noch laut vor: „9. Januar 1978 – Heute früh habe ich in der großen Halle beobachtet, wie Brenda zu Severus an den Tisch ging. Sie hat ihm eine kleine, verpackte Schachtel vor die Nase gestellt, aber anstatt sie zu nehmen, hat er seine Sachen eingepackt und ist wortlos gegangen. Er hat sie nicht einmal angesehen und ich verstehe ihn. Sie hatte ihn gekränkt und vor allen anderen lächerlich gemacht, nur um sich von Sirius flachlegen zu lassen. Ich würde ihr die an den Tag gelegte Reue auch nicht abkaufen. Severus ist noch immer das Gespött der ganzen Schule. Die Wochen nach dem Ball musste er sich bereits eine Menge dummer Sprüche gefallen lassen und nicht nur von Sirius. Die meisten Beleidigungen gehen weit unter die Gürtellinie. 'Schlappschwanz' ist der harmloseste Begriff, den man ihm zuruft. Dieses Mal nehme ich meine Rolle als Vertrauensschüler Ernst und schreite ein, wann immer ich kann, um diesen Rufmord und die Kränkungen zu unterbinden, nur bei Sirius bleibt es schwer.

Mag sein, dass Brenda sauer gewesen war, weil Severus am Tag des Balls keine Zeit für sie gefunden hat, aber hätte sie gewusst, dass er bei Madam Pomfrey für Linda Tränke braut, hätte sie ihm bestimmt verziehen.

Linda… Als sie erfahren hatte, dass ich kurzfristig nicht nur mit einem anderen Mädchen zum Ball gehen wollte, sondern ihre Freundinnen ihr auch noch alles über den Streit zwischen Sirius und Severus erzählt hatten, da hat sie gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns eine Zeitlang nicht mehr sehen würden. Sie sagte, meine Freunde seien nicht besser als die von Severus, über die wir immer herziehen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ihr sehr wehgetan habe. Während sie bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation gelegen hat, habe ich mich mit einem anderen Mädchen getroffen, anstatt bei ihr zu sein. Erst jetzt verstehe ich, was sie fühlen muss. Ich werde mal versuchen, mit ihr zu reden, aber bisher geht sie mir aus dem Weg und beantwortet keine meiner Eulen.

Von Jonathan, einem Huffelpuff, habe ich erfahren, dass Linda den Mut gefasst hat, sich bei Severus für sein schnelles Handeln zu bedanken, auch wenn sie nur vom Hörensagen weiß, dass er sie aus dem See gezogen hatte. Von Madam Pomfrey habe ich gehört, wie sich der Unfall mit Linda zugetragen haben muss. Der Wind hatte ihre Mütze vom Kopf gerissen und auf das Eis geweht. Sie hat sich in einen Ast verheddert, der auf der Oberfläche des Sees eingefroren war und per Aufrufezauber oder Levitation hat sie ihre Mütze einfach nicht befreien können. Das Eis schien ihr dick genug und da ist sie auf den See gegangen, um nicht die Mütze, sondern die kleine, goldene Anstecknadel zu retten, die sie dort angebracht hatte. Die Nadel war nämlich ein Geschenk von mir gewesen."

Plötzlich knisterte der Kamin und Remus' Stimme war zu hören, so dass Hermine, die gerade einen Schluck Kakao nahm, sich erschrocken in die Couch drückte, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte. Dabei verteilte sie den Inhalt der Tasse versehentlich auf ihrem Oberteil.

„Harry, Gott sei dank bist du noch wach. Komm doch bitte und bring mir das Tagebuch zurück, ja?", sagte Remus recht aufgewühlt.

Harry lief zur Couch hinüber, von der man vom Kamin aus nur die Rückenlehne sehen konnte. Er nahm von Hermine, die sich still verhielt, das Tagebuch und flohte zu Remus. Harry wusste, dass er bei seiner Rückkehr seine beste Freundin noch antreffen würde.

„Oh Harry, danke. Ich… Ich… Hast du es schon gelesen?", fragte Remus abgehackt, als er sein Tagebuch entgegennahm. In seinen Augen bemerkte Harry den Schimmer Hoffnung, doch der wurde zerstört, als er ihm bejahend nickte. „Oh, dann… Jetzt hältst du mich bestimmt für ein… für einen Armleuchter!", sagte Remus verlegen zu Boden blickend, bevor er einmal seufzte.

„Nein, tu ich nicht!", entgegnete Harry ehrlich.

Mit ernstem Blick fragte Remus: „Was? Keine Standpauke?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sagte: „Das steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen. Ich denke nur, dass es nicht deine Schuld war und dass die Sache einfach nur blöd gelaufen ist." Remus nickte langsam, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm Harrys Worte als Absolution reichten. „Weißt du eigentlich, wann Severus ein Todesser geworden ist?", fragte er unverhofft, ohne zu ahnen, dass seine Frage böse Assoziationen zu dem Eintrag im Tagebuch weckten.

Ängstlich stellte Remus zunächst die Gegenfrage: „Du glaubst, das war der Grund, dass er…?"

„Weiß ich nicht, aber es scheint mir so, als wäre Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keiner gewesen!", unterbrach Harry.

„Ich…", Remus Stimme versagte. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, erklärte er: „Peter hat gleich im neuen Jahr nach der Schule erzählt, er hätte erfahren, dass Severus jetzt ein Todesser wäre. Er muss achtzehn gewesen sein, aber wann genau er… das weiß ich nicht, Harry. Oh Gott, bitte lass das nicht den Grund dafür gewesen sein!", flehte Remus mit geschlossenen Augen, während er sein Tagebuch schützend an die Brust presste.

„Das ist doch schon so lange her, Remus. Du kannst daran nichts mehr ändern. Warum zerbrichst du dir da noch den Kopf?", fragte mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Warum? Weil es mich verfolgt! Diese ganzen 'Streiche'… Seitdem du damit angefangen hast, mich über Severus auszufragen, ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an damals kommen wieder hoch, deshalb!", sagte Remus gereizt. Nachdem er tief ein und ausgeatmet hatte, sagte er: „Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich wollte nicht laut werden…"

„Schon gut, ehrlich. Weißt du, Remus, vielleicht solltest du mal mit jemandem darüber reden; es dir von der Seele reden?", suggerierte Harry.

Mit ruhiger Stimme fragte Remus: „Mit wem sollte denn reden? Sirius? Merlin bewahre… Vielleicht Albus? Der wird mir nur Zitronenbrausebonbons anbieten, mir auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen 'dass du mir das nicht noch einmal machst, Junge'!" Er seufzte, bevor er mit leiser Stimme zugab: „Mit Lily hätte ich gern drüber geredet, aber sie war danach sauer auf mich und Sirius. Diesen Vorfall haben wir nie mehr angesprochen. Als aber Severus nach der Schule angefangen hat, mit Lily und James Kontakt aufzunehmen, da habe ich ihr zugeraten, ihm zu verzeihen. Weißt du, Harry, ab der sechsten Klasse hat Severus sich wieder um Lilys Freundschaft bemüht, aber sie war noch immer sauer, weil er sie in der fünften 'Schlammblut' genannt hatte. Während der Schule hat er's aufgegeben, aber danach, da war ihm Lilys Freundschaft offenbar so wichtig, dass er ständig Eulen geschrieben hat und erst, als er die Eulen nicht mehr nur an sie adressiert hat, sondern an 'Lily und James Potter', da habe ich beiden nahe gelegt, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Sirius hat leider immer dagegengehalten und James davon abgeraten und…" Remus seufzte, bevor er anfügte: „Es ist spät. Du hast morgen mit der Zeremonie zu tun. Wir sehen uns bestimmt demnächst."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Harry flohte wieder Nachhause. Wie er es erwartet hatte, war Hermine noch da und fragte gleich aufgebracht: „Und? Erzähl schon!"

Noch mitten in der Nacht hatte Harry Hermine alles erzählt, war er noch von Remus erfahren hatte. Am Ende fragte sie: „Sag mal, kann ich auf der Couch schlafen? Für morgen habe ich schon alles dabei und… na ja, Ron übernachtet bei Angelina und ich will nicht allein…"

„Kein Problem! Hoffentlich finde ich heute mal endlich etwas Schlaf. Zum Glück kommen die Schüler erst am frühen Abend. Es ist jetzt schon", Harry blickte auf die Uhr und riss die Augen auf, „kurz vor drei. Gott, ich bin so aufgewühlt, ich kann bestimmt nicht schlafen." Sie tätschelte seinen Kopf und empfahl ihm, vor dem Schlafengehen eine der Übungen zu machen, die er während seines Okklumentik-Unterrichts gelernt hatte, um seinen Geist zu leeren.

Harry fand seinen Schlaf, wie auch Hermine, die von ihm einen Pyjama bekommen hatte – mit schlafenden Bärchen drauf – weil sich beide in Haushaltszaubern als Nieten entpuppt hatten, denn sie hatten den Kakaofleck aus ihrem Oberteil nicht wegbekommen. Die Couch vergrößerte sie sich per Zauber, damit sie es gemütlich haben würde.

Wobbel weckte die beiden nicht und so schlief Hermine auf der Couch, bis sie morgens um neun von einem zaghaften Klopfen geweckt wurde. Nachdem sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, musste sie sich zunächst orientieren, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war und bis ein zweites Klopfen sie endlich aufstehen ließ. In dem Moment, als sie die Tür öffnete, kam Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus und gesellte sich zu Hermine an die Tür, denn sie hatte eben Severus geöffnet.

Verdutzt blickte Severus auf den ihm bekannten Pyjama mit den Bären, der an Miss Granger auf entzückende Art anders wirkte, während er bei dem Anblick von Harrys Bekleidung nur elegant eine Augenbraue hob, bevor er interessiert fragte: „Sind das Enten?"

Harry blickte auf die Ärmel, grinste und offenbarte: „War ein Geburtstagsgeschenk…"

Severus vollendete den Satz: „…von Albus!" Daraufhin musste Harry nur nicken.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Miss Granger ihn böse anblickte, doch er wusste nicht, ob er etwas zu dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek sagen sollte, also ließ er es lieber sein und grüßte die beiden lediglich. Zudem fand er es seltsam, dass Miss Granger offensichtlich bei Harry übernachtet hatte. Mit eiserner Maske, die er zu halten versuchte, teilte er mit: „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie noch nicht bereit für ein Frühstück oder einen Spaziergang! Ich empfehle mich dann, Harry", er nickte seinem Kollegen zu, „Miss Granger!" Auch ihr schenkte er ein höfliches Kopfnicken, bevor er die beide wieder allein ließ.

Nachdem Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte, sagte er: „Lief doch ganz gut, eurer erstes Treffen nach…"

„Von wegen! Wärst du nicht dabei gewesen, hätte das ganz anders ausgesehen. Dass er eben auch noch so getan hat, als wäre nie irgendwas vorgefallen, hat mich nur noch wütender gemacht." Sie seufzte, bevor sie entgegnete: „Ich soll ja erst um zwölf bei ihm sein. Viel werden wir heute wohl nicht machen, weil ihr Lehrer ja ab vier Uhr noch Vorbereitungen treffen müsst."

„Müssen wir?", fragte Harry mit einem Anflug von Panik im Gesicht.

„Na ja, ich habe von Snape gehört, dass die Lehrer noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, bevor…"

Harry unterbrach Hermine und rief verzweifelt: „Wobbel?"

Mit einem Plop tauchte sein Elf auf, den er sofort aufgebracht fragte: „Sag mal, habe ich noch irgendwelche Vorbereitungen zu treffen? Irgendwas, was ich heute machen muss?"

Nur schwer gelang es Wobbel, seinen Meister davon zu überzeugen, dass er alles bereits erledigt hatte, bevor er vorschlug, Frühstück für die beiden zu bringen.

„Hat Wobbel sich schon für einen Entwurf entschieden?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

Lächelnd erwiderte er: „Nein, aber die Idee hat ihm sehr gefallen!"

So um halb elf fing Hermines Bein damit an, unruhig auf und ab zu wippen. Gegen elf Uhr machte das andere Bein mit und um kurz vor halb zwölf fragte Harry: „Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen zu Severus?"

Sie schnaufte nur und gab zu bedenken: „Damit er glaubt, ich wäre ihm nicht gewachsen? Nein, Harry. Ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber dem Problem muss ich mich allein stellen!"

Nach weiteren Minuten fragte er: „Was genau hast du denn nachher vor? Sprichst du ihn auf die Sache in der Bibliothek an?"

Hermine erwiderte lediglich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich hab Bauchschmerzen. Ich muss auf die Toilette!" Schon war sie aufgestanden und im Bad verschwunden.

In Susans Küche richtete Draco gerade das Frühstück an, während er das Gesicht verzog, weil die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer recht laut waren, denn Susan übergab sich gerade. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und mit rot geäderten Augen in der Küche auftauchte, fragte sie mit rauer Stimme: „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich bin viel zu spät dran. Was ist das?"

„Das ist Frühstück! Ja, schau nicht so ungläubig – ich kann wirklich kochen! Hat Severus mir beigebracht. Und geweckt habe ich dich nicht, weil du völlig fertig bist, Susan. Du verschwindest morgens um fünf und kommst nach zwölf erst nachhause. Kein Wunder, dass dein Körper dir jetzt mal seine Grenzen zeigt. Meld dich krank!", schlug er vor, während sie sich setzte und er ihr einen Teller mit Champignon-Omelett und Toast reichte.

„Ich kann mich nicht krankmelden! Wir sind völlig unterbesetzt und der Minister braucht mich. Wir untersuchen die Infos, die dein Vater uns gegeben hat und…" Susan hielt inne, als sie ein wenig nicht ganz durchgebratenes Ei auf ihrem Omelett hin und her wabern sah, so dass sie gleich wieder von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und ins Badezimmer rannte.

Während Susan im Badezimmer Würgelaute von sich gab, ging Draco zum Kamin und flohte Susans Vorzimmerdame an: „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Dainty."

„Oh, guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy. Sagen Sie, was Miss Bones Abwesenheit betrifft…" Mrs. Dainty hielt inne, weil sie bei Draco Hintergrundgeräusche wahrnahm, weswegen sie angeekelt das Gesicht verzog.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich sie anflohe. Miss Bones ist krank, aber offensichtlich möchte sie trotzdem zur Arbeit kommen, das heißt, wenn sie das Badezimmer endlich mal verlassen würde…", sagte Draco schmunzelnd. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, empfahl Mrs. Dainty, dass Miss Bones Zuhause bleiben sollte und sie richtete aus, dass sie dem Minister Bescheid geben würde.

Mit kalkweißem Gesicht kam Susan aus dem Bad. Ihr stand ein wenig Schweiß auf der Stirn, so dass Draco sagte: „Du gehst jetzt sofort ins Bett! Wenn du nichts mit Ei", Susan hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, „magst, dann mach ich dir etwas anderes. Den Toast isst du auf jeden Fall, hörst du? Und jetzt ab ins Bett – heute wird nicht gearbeitet!"

„Aber heute Abend kommen doch die Erstklässler nach Hogwarts. Ich wollte Arthur begleiten, der ein paar Worte an die Schüler richten wollte. Immerhin sind das die ersten neuen Schüler seit etlichen Jahren!", quengelte Susan.

„Erst einmal sehen, wie es dir heute Abend geht. So gehst du mir nicht aus dem Haus!", konterte Draco bestimmend.

Im Gegenteil zu Susan hatte sich Hermines Magen auf ganz natürliche Weise entleert. Das Unwohlsein, Snape bald gegenüberzutreten, hatte sie so aufgewühlt, dass sie starke Bauchschmerzen bekommen hatte, doch jetzt ging es ihr wieder gut und sie hatte großen Hunger, doch sie frühstückte nicht, weil sie befürchtete, die Toilette danach nochmals aufsuchen zu müssen.

Mit zittrigen Händen warf sie ihre Jacke über den Arm und danach ihre große Tasche über die Schulter, bevor sie zu Harry blickte und mit angespannter Stimme sagte: „Na, dann wage ich mich mal in die Höhle des Löwen, richtig?"

Harry verneinte und sagte: „Wohl eher in die Schlangengrube." Er sprach ihr Mut zu, bevor sie sein Wohnzimmer verließ, um in die Kerker zu gehen.

Das Formblatt vom Ministerium zitterte in seiner Hand. Heute würde Severus seiner Schülerin ganz offiziell den Vertrag vorlegen, damit sie Anfang nächsten Monats, ab dem 1. Oktober, offiziell seine Schülerin sein würde. Sie benötigte diesen Vertrag, damit sie nach ihrer Ausbildung bei ihm entsprechend beim Ministerium ihre Prüfungen ablegen konnte. Er hatte sich im Vorfeld informiert, aber zurückdatieren auf den 1. August durfte er den Vertrag nicht, weil Miss Granger bis Ende September noch offiziell beim St. Mungos beschäftigt wäre. Sie hatte, wie sie es ihm Anfang letzten Monats erzählt hatte, ihren gesamten Resturlaub für diese beiden Monate genommen, war aber schon während ihres Urlaubs täglich bei ihm gewesen.

Er hatte bereits alles auf dem Formular ausgefüllt und es würde nur noch ihre Unterschrift fehlen, doch die zu bekommen, glaubte er, wäre heute wohl das schwierigste Unterfangen. Würde sie überhaupt noch unterzeichnen? Er hoffte, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn sie den Vorfall überhaupt nicht ansprechen würde und er nicht in die Verlegenheit käme, nach Gründen suchen zu müssen. Es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen, von Harry dabei entdeckt zu werden, heimlich hinter Miss Granger zu stehen und sie anzustarren, ohne eine Erklärung dafür abliefern zu können.

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, holte er erschrocken Luft, bevor er hinüber ging, um ihr zu öffnen. Da stand sie: mit dem gleichen, bösen Blick, mit dem sie ihn vorhin schon bedacht hatte.

„Treten Sie doch bitte ein, Miss Granger!", sagte er äußerst zuvorkommend und er hoffte, dass sie seine Nettigkeit bemerken würde. Wie jeden Morgen stellte sie ihre Habseligkeiten auf dem Stuhl ab, den er zuvor wie üblich einige Zentimeter vom Tisch gezogen hatte, damit die dicke Tasche dort Platz finden würde. „Möchten Sie einen Tee oder etwas Kaffee?", fragte er höflich.

„Tee!", war die knappe Antwort.

Severus ließ von einem Hauselfen Tee bringen und achtete darauf, eine Sorte zu wählen, die beruhigende Eigenschaften besaß, denn in seinen Augen wirkte Miss Granger so, als benötigte sie etwas, um sich zu entspannen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Vertrag, den er ihr heute zur Unterschrift geben wollte und er fragte sich, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Wäre es klug, erst gewissen Differenzen zu bereinigen, bevor er ihn ihr zum Unterzeichnen reichte oder wäre es angemessener, ihr vielleicht kommentarlos den Vertrag auf den Tisch zu legen? Einfachheitshalber wählte er die zweite Option.

An ihrem Tee schlürfend beobachtete Hermine, wie Professor Snape zu seinem Arbeitstisch ging und ein Pergament in die Hand nahm, mit welchem er zu ihr hinüber kam. Er legte es ihr vor die Nase und sagte erst dann mit leiser Stimme, in der ein wenig Unsicherheit mitschwang: „Das Zurückdatieren war aus rechtlichen Gründen leider nicht möglich, weil sie zur Zeit noch laut Vertrag im St. Mungos beschäftigt sind. Den August, den wir bereits zusammen gearbeitet haben, werde ich Ihnen aus eigener Tasche vergüten, damit Ihnen kein Nachteil entsteht. Mit dem September werde ich das genauso handhaben, so dass Sie offiziell am 1. Oktober hier anfangen können."

'Oh nein', dachte Hermine, 'mit einer Tasse Tee und zwei Monaten Vergütung war die Spionage-Angelegenheit noch lange nicht aus der Welt geschaffen. Trotzdem nahm sie den Vertrag in die Hand, um ihn zu lesen, doch sie stutzte bereits bei der Überschrift. „Formular A" war die älteste Vertragsform, die es in dieser Hinsicht gab und die ihr als Schülerin jede Menge Vorteile verschaffen würde, denn ihr Meister müsste für die ersten drei Jahre finanziell voll und ganz für sie aufkommen. Sie bekäme zudem alle Arbeitsmittel von ihm gestellt. Das gängige Vertragsmodell war heutzutage schon „Formular H" und stellte die bisher letzte Vertragsvorlage dar, die vom Ministerium abgesegnet worden war. Alle Vertragsformen zwischen A und H hatten mit den Jahren immer weniger Annehmlichkeiten für die Schüler und immer mehr Vorteile für die Meister mit sich gebracht. Die letzte Vertragsform beinhaltete nicht einmal mehr eine Vergütung für den Schüler. So wollte er ihr die Sache also schmackhaft machen oder sich sogar wortlos damit bei ihr entschuldigen, dachte Hermine. Aber selbst mit so einem Vorteil würde sie nicht zufrieden sein, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er ihr noch immer hinterherschleichen würde.

Den Vertrag legte sie auf den Tisch, bevor sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Professor vorwurfsvoll anblickte. Nachdem sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, sagte sie trocken: „Es gibt da zu viele Dinge, die zwischen uns stehen und die mich daran hindern, das wirklich zu unterschreiben."

Innerlich fluchte Severus, denn er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war und er sie mit seinem Handeln vertrieben hatte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu seufzen, doch den Mund bekam er nicht auf. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um ihr zumindest in die Augen sehen zu können.

Hermine beobachtete ihn und seine Reaktion, die über einen Seufzer und etwas Augenkontakt nicht hinausging. Noch vor ihrer Ausbildung im St. Mungos wollte sie ihren Meister bei Barnaby Belby machen, doch der hatte aus gesundheitlichen Gründen abgelehnt. Jetzt wollte sie zwar ihren Meister bei Snape machen, weil er einer der besten war, aber unter diesen Umständen und mit so viel Misstrauen konnte es die nächsten drei Jahre nicht gut gehen. Sie war jedoch auch nicht gewillt, ihm einfach so zu verzeihen. Sie musste bestimmte Dinge geklärt wissen.

In ihren Gedanken blitzten immer wieder Momente von ihren Unterhaltungen mit Harry und Ron auf und auch Ereignisse, die mit Snape zu tun hatten. Möglicherweise verhielt er sich nur deshalb so, weil er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte? Harry und sie hatten ja bereits festgestellt, dass Snape in die Offensive ging, je mehr man sich ihm näherte. Während der ganzen Erinnerungen, die in ihr hoch kamen, beruhigte sie sich wieder, doch noch immer war ihr nach einem klärenden Gespräch. Da er sich bisher nicht zu ihren Bedenken geäußert hatte, nahm sie die Sache selbst in die Hand. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee stand Hermine unter seinen wachen Augen auf und ging zwei Schritte hinüber zu ihrer Tasche, deren Inhalt sie unverhofft auf dem breiten Arbeitstisch auskippte. In einem beängstigend ruhigen Tonfall fragte sie ihn: „Kleine Taschenkontrolle gefällig?" Snape war wie versteinert und so perplex, dass er nicht antworten konnte, so dass sie die Zeit nutzte, um in ihren Sachen zu kramen. „Wo Sie mich doch eh schon auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen, kann ich Ihnen die Arbeit auch ein wenig erleichtern oder?", fragte sie mit erstaunlich milder Stimme, die überhaupt nicht zur Situation passte.

Severus war sprachlos, als seine Schülerin ihn so überrumpelte. Er konnte ihr lediglich zuhören, als sie verschiedene Dinge, die nun auf dem Tisch lagen, nacheinander in die Hand nahm und dazu erklärte: „Das hier ist eines meiner Notizbücher. Das ist voll mit skurrilen Ideen, die sich wahrscheinlich nie verwirklichen lassen." Sie warf es ihm locker zu, so dass es auf dem Tisch direkt vor ihm landete und sie erlaubte: „Sie können ruhig reinschauen." Sie griff nach etwas anderem, hielt es in den Händen und sagte mit geruhsamer Stimme: „Das sind Hygieneartikel für Damen. Wenn Sie wissen möchten, wozu die gut sind, dann empfehle ich Ihnen das Buch 'Muggellösungen für die moderne Hexe'." Sie griff nach einem kleineren Notizbuch und schob es ihrem Professor auf der Tischplatte hinüber, dieses Mal mit den Worten: „Da sind alle Adresse von Bekannten und Verwandten drin, nur falls Sie eventuell mit dem Gedanken spielen sollten, meinen Freundeskreis über mich auszuhorchen."

Dass sie sarkastisch geworden war, aber trotzdem auf so ruhige Art und Weise sprach, war Severus nicht entgangen, doch noch immer war er wie paralysiert. So eine Situation hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt und er wusste nicht, ob es für ihn von Vorteil wäre, Miss Granger zu unterbrechen. Möglicherweise würde sie dann aus der Haut fahren, also ließ er sie gewähren.

Mit je einer Hand ergriff sie zwei kleine Dosen und nachdem sie die erste geschüttelt hatte, erklärte sie mit einem Schmunzeln: „Das sind Tic-Tacs. Kennen Sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Wollen Sie einen?" Sie warf ihm die orangefarbene, viereckige Dose mit dem weißen Deckel entgegen, bevor sie die zweite Dose schüttelte. Das Geräusch war ähnlich, doch hier offenbarte sie: „Verhütungsmittel – allerdings ist das Verfallsdatum abgelaufen. Können Sie vielleicht trotzdem noch in Ihren Tränken gebrauchen?"

Jetzt war ihr Humor noch viel bissiger geworden. Obwohl er so ein Verhalten von keinem seiner Schüler billigen würde, wartete er geduldig ab, denn bisher war sie ruhig geblieben, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass sich lediglich die angestaute Aggression bei ihr auf diese Weise zu entladen versuchte. Diese schmerzlose Aggressionsbewältigung wollte er nicht unterbrechen.

„Ah, das hier ist das Notizbuch, in die nur alle brauchbaren Ideen reinkommen. Da sollten Sie wirklich mal einen Blick reinwerfen – aber keine Ideen klauen!", sagte sie gequält lächelnd, während sie das Notizbuch auf dem Tisch zu ihm hinübergleiten ließ.

„Miss Granger…", sagte er innehaltend, weil sie beide Hände nach oben hielt und verlangte, dass er den Mund halten sollte, was er auch tat.

„Professor Snape, ich möchte Ihnen damit verinnerlichen, dass ich keine Geheimnisse vor Ihnen habe. Jede Frau wird Ihnen sicherlich bestätigen, dass der Inhalt einer Handtasche nicht für jedermanns Augen bestimmt ist. Und wo ich gerade schon Tacheles rede: als Quirrell damals Harrys Besen während des Quidditch-Spiels verhext hat, da stand doch plötzlich Ihr Umhang in Flammen…" Ihr Professor erinnerte sich und nickte scheu, so dass sie erklärte: „Das war ich!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte er nicht erbost, sondern sehr ungläubig.

Sie ging auf seine Nachfrage gar nicht ein, denn sie wollte momentan nur Fakten nennen und reinen Tisch machen. „Und als Ron, Harry und ich den Stein der Weisen retten wollten, da habe ich Ihr 'Flaschenrätsel' gelöst. War übrigens eine hübsche Denkaufgabe!", sagte sie mit ehrlichem Respekt in der Stimme.

Snape nickte und bestätigte mit etwas Unwohlsein, weil er der Situation nicht traute: „Ja, davon hat mir Professor McGonagall berichtet. Und Mr. Weasley hatte wohl ihr Schachbrett völlig auseinander genommen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne?" Dieses Mal nickte sie bestätigend, bevor er noch unsicher fragte: „Haben Sie zum Trimagischen Turnier auch das Dianthuskraut entwendet?"

„Oh nein, das war ich nicht, das schwöre ich!", erwiderte sie sehr überzeugend, aber sie sagte nicht, dass Dobby es gewesen war.

Er nickte lediglich und ließ die ganzen Information noch ein wenig sacken, bevor sie plötzlich anfügte: „Aber ich habe Ihre Baumschlangenhaut stibitzt!"

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Baumschlangenhaut in meinen persönlichen Vorräten, Miss Granger!", entgegnete er ihr mit leiser Stimme.

Sie fühlte sich genötigt zu erklären: „Oh, nicht in den letzten Wochen, Professor. Liegt schon eine Weile zurück. Das war in der zweiten Klasse!" Hermine bemerkte, wie aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit sich seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen formten und er jetzt wirklich ein wenig sauer schien. Damit er alles Notwendige erfahren würde, sagte sie noch: „Ich habe damit auf einer Mädchentoilette zum ersten Mal Vielsafttrank gebraut."

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie dem Professor die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Unglauben wurde durch Skepsis ersetzt, bevor er fragte: „Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass Sie mit nur zwölf Jahren Vielsafttrank gebraut haben?"

Schulterzuckend antwortete sie: „Na ja, ich war schon dreizehn. Ich habe ja immer gleich im ersten Monat eines neuen Schuljahres Geburtstag gehabt: am 19. September."

Er grübelte einen Moment und fragte dann: „War der Vielsafttrank der Grund für Ihr, sagen wir, etwas samtpfötiges Erscheinungsbild?" Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Miss Granger mit einem Katzenkopf im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, aber Poppy hatte immer dicht gehalten, um ihre Schützlinge nicht in eine noch peinlichere Situation zu bringen, weswegen er von ihr nie die Ursache für diese Verwandlung erfahren hatte. Damals hatte er gedacht, Miss Granger wäre lediglich von einem neuen Scherzfluch getroffen worden.

Sich rechtfertigend erklärte sie: „Das war mein Fehler mit der letzten Zutat. Ich habe die gesammelten Haare nicht überprüft, sonst wäre mir aufgefallen, dass es Katzenhaare sind. Bei Ron und Harry hat der Trank aber einwandfrei funktioniert!"

„Mr. Weasley und Harry haben einen komplizierten Trank getestet, den Sie mit nur dreizehn Jahren zum allerersten Mal gebraut haben?", fragte er verdattert. Gleich drauf fügte er an: „Die beiden waren wohl naiver als ich dachte!"

„Oh nein, Professor, die beiden haben mir nur vertraut!", verdeutlichte sie ihm mit etwas Wehmut in der Stimme, weil er ihr dieses Vertrauen versagte.

'Das hat gesessen!', dachte Hermine, denn Snape senkte beschämt das Haupt.

Nach einer ganzen Weile näherte sich der Professor und schenkte ihr ungefragt noch eine Tasse von dem Tee ein, bevor er sich über Eck zu ihr an den Tisch setzte, mit zwei langen Fingern den Vertrag unmerklich hin und her schob und bedrückt fragte: „Sind Sie mit dem Vertrag nicht einverstanden? Wir können auch einen anderen…"

„Mit dem Vertrag ist alles in Ordnung. Was mir jedoch zu denken gibt, ist die Grundlage unserer Zusammenarbeit." Er blickte auf, doch sie redete sofort weiter: „Misstrauen ist keine Basis für eine gute und effektive Partnerschaft!"

Severus war in sich gegangen. Er musste etwas tun, um Miss Granger zu überzeugen, dass er ihr vertraute, wenn er ihre Schülerschaft bei ihm nicht in den Wind schießen wollte, denn er vertraute ihr und er wollte sie bei sich haben. Nach einem fast unhörbaren Seufzer sagte er kleinlaut: „Ich möchte mich für mein Benehmen ent…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und sagte mit noch immer sehr ruhiger Stimme: „Nein, Professor. Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber mit einer Entschuldigung ist 'diese Sache' nicht abgetan."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen erhob er sich von dem Stuhl und wandte sich von ihr ab. Es war eindeutig, dass mit „diese Sache" seine Observierung gemeint war. Es war ihm peinlich. Hätte Harry ihr doch nur nichts erzählt, denn dann würde er jetzt nicht nach Worten ringen und nach Erklärungen suchen müssen. Miss Granger würde nicht unterschreiben, wenn er ihr nicht versichern könnte, dass seinerseits durchaus Vertrauen vorhanden war. Jemandem Vertrauen zu schenken beinhaltete auch, sehr persönliche Dinge von sich preiszugeben, wie die Dinge, die Miss Granger in ihrer Tasche mit sich herumtrug oder das, was sie ihm alles gebeichtet hatte. Er besaß nichts Persönliches, was er ihr zeigen konnte, bis auf einige Erinnerungen, die in seinem Denkarium schwammen, doch dazu war er noch nicht bereit. Würde sie nicht längst wissen, dass er ein Todesser war, würde er ihr das dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Arm zeigen, denn das hatte er – bis auf Albus – niemals jemandem freiwillig offenbart. Ihr hätte er sich anvertraut, aber da sie es wusste, würde es keinen Effekt haben.

'Etwas Persönliches, um ihr mein Vertrauen zu beweisen…', grübelte er. Er hatte nur eine Sache und seine Gedanken drehten sich immer und immer wieder nur um diese eine Sache, doch war er bereit dazu, ihr seinen Traum vorzulegen? Das war das einzig Private, was infrage kommen würde. Er müsste ihr jedoch klarmachen, dass sie, wenn er ihr die Pergamentrollen geben sollte, niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren durfte. Damit könnte sie im Gegenzug beweisen, dass sie ebenfalls vertrauenswürdig war. Es wäre eine Sache nur zwischen ihr und ihm und damit könnte er leben.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte. Als er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme: „Würden Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen erweisen?"

Hermine war weniger erfreut darüber, dass sie ihm einen Gefallen tun sollte, doch sie wollte erst wissen, um was es sich handelte, so dass sie antwortete: „Kommt drauf an. Was soll ich denn für Sie machen?" Sie beobachtete, wie er zu dem Geheimversteck an der Wand ging, von dem sie wusste, dass dort einst die Pergamentrollen untergebracht waren. Ihr Herz rutschte in die Hose. Sollte er ihr wirklich diesen seltsamen Traum zeigen, von dem Harry erzählt hatte? Eben diese Rollen, die seinen Traum enthielten, wovon sie offiziell natürlich nichts wusste, entnahm er dem steinernen Fach und er kam mit ihnen in der Hand auf sie zu.

„Miss Granger, das hier", er hob kurz die Hand mit den beiden Pergamentrollen, „ist das Persönlichste, das sich in meinem Besitz befindet. Ich vertraue es Ihnen mit der Bitte an, es für mich zu entschlüsseln, aber ich verlange von Ihnen im Gegenzug, dass Sie mit niemandem darüber reden, auch nicht mit Mr. Weasley oder Harry, denn sonst würden Sie mein Vertrauen in Sie zunichte machen!" Am Ende klang er fast drohend und daher wusste sie, dass es ihm ernst war.

Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er ihr jetzt tatsächlich den Traum anvertraute, für dessen Schutz er zuvor noch so übervorsichtig gehandelt hatte. Sie riss sich zusammen, nahm die Pergamente entgegen und entrollte sie, bevor sie sagte: „Da steht nichts drauf!"

Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, doch bevor er die Schutzzauber entfernte, sagte er noch: „Ich möchte auch nicht, dass Sie mit mir drüber reden."

„Aber wenn Fragen aufkommen…"

Er unterbrach und erklärte: „Sie haben doch sonst auch immer so ausführliche Essays geschrieben! Schreiben Sie die Deutung in Form eines Aufsatzes. Ich möchte mit Ihnen keine Unterhaltung über das Thema, welches in den Pergamenten enthalten ist, führen. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?" Sie nickte, bevor er letztendlich die vier Schutzzauber entfernte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die enge, winzige Schrift und sie fragte sofort: „Was ist das?"

„Haben Sie nicht verstanden, dass ich nicht darüber…"

Sie beruhigte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand, bevor sie sagte: „Ich will ja nur wissen, um was es sich circa handelt, denn wie sonst soll ich wissen, wie ich mit dem Entschlüsseln beginnen soll?"

Kurz und knapp, weil es ihr genügen müsste, antwortete er: „Ein Traum!"

Natürlich wusste sie schon im Groben, um was es sich inhaltlich drehte, doch sie durfte das ihm gegenüber natürlich nicht zum Ausdruck bringen. Sie nickte ihm zu und zog dann ihren Zauberstab, um zunächst alle Gegenstände, die auf dem Tisch lagen, wieder in ihre Tasche zu befördern, bevor sie die Pergamentrollen verstaute.

Mit einem Schimmer Hoffung fragte er: „Miss Granger? Möchten Sie den Vertrag unterzeichnen?"

Sie hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und stellte die Gegenfrage: „Muss ich sofort?" Er war sichtlich enttäuscht, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Möchten Sie, dass ich mich gleich dahinter klemme?", fragte sie noch den Traum betreffend. Genervt atmete er hörbar ein und aus, doch hier nickte er. „Gut, ich bin dann in der Bibliothek, wenn Sie gestatten?" Wieder folgte ein Kopfnicken als Antwort, so dass sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte. Sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich daransetzen, den Traum zu deuten.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kam Miss Granger aufgebracht atmend zu ihm zurück und er befürchtete schon, sie würde seinen Traum gegen seinen Willen ausdiskutieren wollen, doch er irrte sich, denn sie fragte unverhofft: „Wo ist der Vertrag?" Er reichte ihr den Vertrag, den sie ohne Umschweife unterschrieb, indem sie ihm einfach seine Feder aus der Hand nahm. Gleich darauf forderte sie, während sie ihm seine Schreibfeder entgegenhielt: „Ich brauche eine schriftliche Bestätigung, dass ich Ihre Meisterschülerin bin!"

„Wieso denn das?", fragte er verdutzt, als er die Feder wieder an sich nahm.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und erklärte genervt: „Madam Pince ist wieder da und sie lässt mich nicht in die Bibliothek, weil ich keine Schülerin mehr bin und ich keinen schriftlichen Nachweis habe!"

Er machte ein schnaufendes Geräusch, das seine stille Empörung über Madam Pince' Verhalten kommentierte, doch er verfasste sofort ein Schreiben, mit welchem er ihre Schülerschaft bestätigte.


	79. Traumdeutung

Zehn Minuten später betrat Hermine mit selbstsicherem Schritt erneut die Bibliothek, um vor dem leeren Pult zu warten. Sie vernahm eilige Schritte, die von Madam Pince herrühren mussten. Da kam sie auch schon mit ihren streng hochgesteckten Haaren. Die tief ins Gesicht gegrabenen Sorgenfalten waren mit den Jahren noch ausgeprägter geworden. Mit zusammengekniffenen, dünnen Lippen begab sie sich hinter ihren Pult und hielt die Hand ausgestreckt. Sogleich überreichte Hermine ihr das Schreiben von Professor Snape. Madam Pince richtete ihre Brille, während sie bereits die Bestätigung las.

„So so, Miss Granger. Eine private Schülerin sind Sie, ja? Nun, das ist selten in Hogwarts, aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Professor Sprout hatte vor drei Jahrzehnten auch mal einen Schüler aufgenommen. Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen noch einmal die Bibliotheksregeln nennen", sagte Madam Pince mit strenger Miene.

„Ach, bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich kenne die Regeln noch sehr gut. Habe sie immerhin sieben Jahre lang eingehalten oder?", entgegnete Hermine mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, auch wenn ihr nicht danach war. Madam Pince konnte eine echte Nervensäge sein.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, was ihr einen seltsam gestrafften Gesichtsausdruck verlieh, musterte die Bibliothekarin die junge Frau vor sich, bevor sie sagte: „Nun gut, ich habe Sie noch als unauffällige Schülerin im Gedächtnis. Außerdem sind Sie ja heute neben mir die einzige hier. Ich werde schon sehen, ob Sie sich anständig aufführen. Die Bibliothek steht Ihnen zur Verfügung."

Madam Pince gab ihr die Bestätigung zurück, so dass Hermine sich auf den Weg zu ihrem „Stammplatz" machen konnte.

Durch die Gänge schlendernd ließ Hermine alle Bücher, die sie damals im Fach „Wahrsagen" von Trelawney in Bezug auf „Traumdeutung" durchgehen musste, außen vor. Was sie suchte, waren Bände, die sich mit Psychologie beschäftigten und deren Bestandteil die psychoanalytische Traumdeutung war. Die Wissenschaftler in der Muggelwelt waren sich zwar selbst uneins über die „wissenschaftliche Traumdeutung", die Siegmund Freud entwickelt hatte, aber ganz falsch konnte es auch nicht sein, dachte Hermine. Selbst, wenn sie den Traum von Snape nicht hundertprozentig korrekt deuten könnte, würde sie doch zumindest einige Anhaltspunkte über seinen seelischen Zustand erhalten.

„'Oneirologie', hab ich dich!", sagte sie, als sie das Buch ergriff, welches ihr schon einige Male ins Auge gefallen war, denn es stand recht nahe an dem Buch „Die Seelen der Farben", welches sie sich heute noch ausleihen wollte.

Am Fenster sitzend las sie zunächst den Traum von Snape und das gleich zweimal. Durch die anderen Bücher wusste sie schon, dass die Farbe Weiß nur gut sein konnte, doch das Buch „Oneirologie" bestätigte ihr das noch einmal. Sie las die ersten Sätze laut, aber plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Snape die letzten Male heimlich gelauscht hatte, was ihr zunächst eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ein plötzliches Prickeln in der Magengegend nötigte sie, nur in Gedanken zu lesen: 'Weiß: steht übergeordnet für Unschuld, aber auch für die Verarmung des Gefühlslebens. Diese Farbe symbolisiert Macht und die Spiegelung des Absoluten. Möglicherweise will Ihnen das betreffende Traumbild zeigen, dass es etwas zu bereinigen gibt?'

Hermine notierte sich alles, was über die Farbe „Weiß" in dem Buch stand, denn das war die Farbe des Raumes gewesen, in welchem Snape sich im Traum wiedergefunden hatte, nachdem er appariert war. Jetzt musste sie sein dazugehöriges Gefühl nachschlagen, denn er fand es dort behaglich und es war angenehm warm. 'Wärme: sie symbolisiert Anteilnahme und Zuneigung, Herzlichkeit und Leidenschaft.' Hermine stutzte, denn „Leidenschaft" oder „Herzlichkeit" waren keine Worte, die sie jemals in einem Satz mit Professor Snape erwähnen würde.

Madam Pince kam den Gang hinunter auf Hermine zu und blickte sie streng an, während sie an ihr vorbeiging. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Bibliothekarin ein Auge auf die einzige Schülerin geworfen hatte, die sich hier aufhielt. Die Frau war ihr nach einer halben Stunde unangenehmer als ein unsichtbarer Snape, der hinter ihr stehen würde, denn der hatte sie zumindest nicht bei ihrer Recherche abgelenkt. Sie würde Snape auf jeden Fall noch einmal fragen wollen, warum er das getan hatte; warum er sich ihr auf diese hinterlistige Art genähert hatte, aber zuerst wollte sie den Traum fertig deuten.

'Eine goldene Sonne', las Hermine auf Snapes Pergament, bevor sie das Buch unter „S" aufschlug und nach „Sonne" suchte. Sie fand verschiedene Vorschläge, wie beispielsweise eine aufgehende Sonne, eine rote oder eine erloschene. 'Ist die Sonne jedoch golden und schön, dann darf man von einem Glück verheißenden Traum ausgehen, denn er verkündet Würden und Reichtum, aber auch Ehrenzeichen, doch die positivste Deutung weist auf eine glückliche Ehe hin', las Hermine still und stutzte noch einmal. In Gedanken verkuppelte sie Snape mit Madam Pince und kam zu der erschreckenden Erkenntnis, dass deren Kinder allesamt grantige, strenge, ernste und sarkastische Monstren werden würden. Snape und heiraten? Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Die Symbole und ihre Bedeutung wurden aber noch viel besser. Während „grüne Reben" an sich lediglich „Erfolge" symbolisierten, verspricht das Schneiden dergleichen Familienglück, doch Snape hatte sie im Traum nicht geschnitten. Harrys Stimme hatte ihm lediglich den Hinweis gegeben, 'es wäre an der Zeit, die Reben zu schneiden'.

Sie seufzte. Wenn sie nachher alle Symboliken der verschiedenen Objekte und Erscheinungen erst einmal zusammengesucht hatte, würde der schwierige Teil der Traumdeutung beginnen: das Zusammensetzen der gedeuteten Symbole zueinander in Bezug auf die Lebenssituation des Träumers. Sie müsste noch herausbekommen, was Harrys Erscheinungsbild in Snapes Traum bedeutete, bevor sie genauer sagen konnte, was Harrys Stimme, die ja zudem von der goldenen Sonne zu kommen schien, für eine Relevanz hätte.

'Hätte ich jetzt nur ein Eis', wünschte sie sich, denn damit würde sie zügiger vorankommen, doch Madam Pince würde ihr mit Sicherheit ein lebenslanges Verbot für die Nutzung der Bibliothek erteilen, würde man sie hier beim Essen erwischen.

'Also weiter mit den Symbolen', dachte sie, während sie bei dem Wort „Tor" nachschaute, denn Snape war durch eines gegangen, bevor er auf Harry getroffen war. Jede Kleinigkeit, die Snape aufgeschrieben hatte, könnte wichtige Hinweise liefern und die Traumdeutung am Ende wesentlich runder machen. Unter „Tor" standen verschiedene Dinge, so dass sie die ganzen Aufzählungen zunächst überflog und in Gedanken mitlas. 'Verschlossenes Tor, rostiges Tor, eines aus Eisen oder Holz, eines selbst verschließen… Hah, hier haben wir es: durch ein offen stehendes hindurchgehen weist darauf hin, dass sie freundliche Aufnahme bei einem Menschen finden.' Sie notierte sich wieder alles, bevor sie nochmals in Snapes Traum las, denn sie wollte mit der Reihenfolge der aufgetauchten Gegenstände nicht durcheinander kommen.

Das nächste Ereignis in Snapes Traum war der grüßende Händedruck von Harry, was sich symbolisch natürlich auf zwischenmenschliche Kontakte bezog und für großes Vertrauen und Treue stand. Snape vertraute also Harry oder dachte Snape, dass Harry ihm vertraute, weil er es ja war, der Snapes Hand ergriffen hatte? Hermine war verwirrt und verstand zum ersten Mal, warum die wissenschaftliche Traumdeutung sehr umstritten war.

In Snapes Pergament kam jetzt der Moment, in welchem er auf die Perlen aufmerksam geworden war, die in dem Thron, auf dem Harry saß, eingearbeitet waren. Wenn jemand anderes als man selbst auf einem Thron sitzen würde, bedeutete dies, durch die Güte und das Wohlwollen anderer zu Wohlstand zu kommen. Die Perle an sich symbolisierte Keuschheit und Reinheit. Hermine schnaufte amüsiert. Keuschheit mit Harry in Verbindung bringen? Sicherlich war er kein Schürzenjäger wie sein Patenonkel und Harry hatte eine sehr lange Zeit auf Ginny warten müssen, aber keusch? 'Obwohl', dachte Hermine, 'war denn jemals etwas mit Cho, was über einen Kuss hinausgegangen war? Und bevor sich Harry und Ginny schweren Herzens trennen mussten, hatten sie nicht zumindest einmal…? Harry hatte schon vor der Trennung für sich selbst kaum Zeit gehabt, aber nach der Trennung und nach dem Schulabschluss noch viel weniger, unter anderem wegen seiner ganzen Trainingsstunden mit Kingsley, Alastor, Minerva und Flitwick. War Harry etwa noch…?' Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, um wieder mit der Traumdeutung vorzufahren.

Eine zähe oder raue Haut – Snape hatte die Haut seiner rechten Hand als „rau" bezeichnet –symbolisierte das „dicke Fell", welches man sich zugelegt hatte und Harry hatte diese abgestreift. 'Jetzt wird es interessant!', dachte Hermine. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen las sie, dass abgestreifte Haut, ähnlich einer Schlangenhaut, den Träumer dazu aufforderte, sorgenfrei von der belastenden Vergangenheit einen Neuanfang zu wagen. „Bingo!", sagte Hermine laut und hörte gleich darauf Madam Pince aus irgendeiner Ecke „Ruhe" rufen. 'Zicke', dachte Hermine genervt.

Gleich darauf wollte Snape fliehen, doch ein Einhorn hatte ihm den Weg versperrt. Fluchtträume hatte Hermine selbst schon häufig gehabt, besonders kurz vor der Trennung mit Ron, was lediglich bedeutete, dass man auch im realen Leben vor einer Entscheidung fliehen wollte. Ein Einhorn, welches laut volkstümlicher Überlieferung seine Wildheit im Schoße einer Jungfrau verlieren würde, symbolisierte daher in einem Traum Unschuld und Reinheit. Zudem war „bedingungslose Liebe" die übergeordnete Symbolik eines Einhorns im Traum.

Worüber Hermine überhaupt keine Informationen fand, waren Begriffe wie „Zauberstab" oder „dunkles Mal" – wie auch, denn das Buch war ein Muggelbuch. Begriffe wie „Zauberer" oder „Hexe" hatten in den Träumen von Muggeln natürlich eine völlig andere Bedeutung als in denen von Zauberern und Hexen. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie den Anfang nicht deuten konnte, als Snapes dunkles Mal gebrannt hatte. Das Ende von Snapes Traum an sich war ja schon unbefriedigend, aber jetzt nicht einmal eine Bedeutung der Symbole zu finden, war noch unbefriedigender.

'Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn Harry mit seinem Zauberstab das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm eines Todessers berühren würde?', fragte sich Hermine still. Dürfte man das ausprobieren oder wäre es ein viel zu gefährliches Unterfangen?

Wie Hermine es sich gedacht hatte, stellten sich ihr einige Fragen, die sie auf seine Forderung hin nicht mit ihm diskutieren durfte, aber sie benötigte dringend Antworten. Zum Beispiel eine Antwort auf die Frage, was Snape in Harry sah? Sah er ihn als Freund oder hatte er vielleicht sogar Angst vor ihm? Natürlich könnte sie zig verschiedene Variationen des Traumes schriftlich erstellen, nur um Snape nicht fragen zu müssen, aber diese Mühe wollte sie sich nicht machen, weswegen sie nach ihrer Recherche erst einmal ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.

Mit dem Buch „Oneirologie" und „Die Seelen der Farben" unterm Arm ging sie an das Pult von Madam Pince und sie wartete, bis die Bibliothekarin sich ihr erneut näherte. „Die beiden Bücher möchte ich gern ausleihen!", sagte Hermine mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, um Madam Pince prophylaktisch milde zu stimmen und tatsächlich bekam sie beide Bücher ohne Murren.

Severus saß in seinem Büro und machte nicht anderes, als gedankenverloren in die Gegend zu starren und sich zu fragen, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Miss Granger seinen Traum anzuvertrauen. Was würde sie danach wohl von ihm denken? Oder noch schlimmer: was würde bei der Deutung herauskommen? Zum Glück hatte sie bereits unterschrieben und der Vertrag war für drei Jahre gültig. Die nächsten drei Jahre wäre er nicht allein.

Als es klopfte, hörte er es erst nicht, doch das zweite Klopfen war bereits lauter, so dass er „Herein" rief. Miss Granger trat ein und legte zwei schwer aussehende Bücher auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ab, der unter der ernormen Last bereits unheilvoll knarrte.

„Professor Snape, ich muss zumindest eine Sache mit Ihnen klären!", sagte sie bestimmend.

„Miss Granger, wenn es um die Pergamente gehen sollte: ich habe Ihnen ausdrücklich…"

Sie besaß die Frechheit, ihn zu unterbrechen und erklärte: „Wenn ich diese eine Sache nicht von Ihnen weiß, Professor, dann gibt es unzählige Deutungsmöglichkeiten und ich werde keine zwanzig Interpretationsmöglichkeiten niederschreiben, nur weil Sie sich sträuben, mir eine Antwort zu geben." Sie klang sehr entschlossen, dachte er, doch bevor er fragen konnte, um was es sich handelte, erklärte sie bereits: „Ich muss nur wissen, wie Sie im realen Leben Harry sehen. Ich meine, bezeichnen Sie ihn als Ihren Freund, als Feind oder vielleicht sogar nur als Dummkopf…" Sie lachte und zuckte derweil mit den Schultern, so dass die Situation für ihn nicht so belastend war, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Er musste nicht lange in sich gehen, bevor er sagte: „'Freund' oder 'Vertrauter' wäre die korrekte Bezeichnung. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?"

„Darf ich hier weitermachen? Ich bin auch ganz still!", sagte sie mit einem aufgesetzten Hundeblick. Plötzlich krachte es laut und sie erschrak. Der Beistelltisch war unter der Bücherlast zusammengebrochen. Mit vor Verlegenheit ganz rosigen Wangen zauberte Hermine die Bücher zu sich, bevor sie mit einem „Reparo" den kleinen Tisch reparierte und gleich darauf flüsterte: „Tut mir Leid, Professor."

Er blickte sie ganz eindringlich an, so dass sie für kurze Zeit ein undefinierbares Prickeln verspürte, bevor er wortlos zu einem anderen, kleineren Arbeitstisch hinübernickte, an welchem sie Platz nehmen durfte.

Sie schrieb und schrieb und immer wieder verspürte Severus den Drang, zu ihr hinüberzublicken, um vielleicht Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können, doch das einzige, was er dort sehen konnte, war Konzentration. Sie nahm die Sache sehr ernst, obwohl es sich nur um so etwas Albernes wie einen Traum handelte. Natürlich würde er ihr nicht sagen, dass er es viel beunruhigender fand, nach zwanzig Jahren mal wieder einen Traum gehabt zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er den Traum doch lieber von Sibyll deuten lassen sollen, auch wenn dabei am Ende mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit ein todbringender Unfall bei herauskommen würde – das wiederum konnte nämlich Severus vorhersagen!

Auf das Pergament schrieb Hermine in Schönschrift mit ihren geschwungenen, bauchigen Buchstaben:

_Professor Snape, _

_Sie haben ja sehr deutlich gemacht, dass Sie über Ihren Traum oder dessen Entschlüsselung nicht reden möchten, doch hier und da erachte ich persönliche Anmerkungen für notwendig, aber zunächst zu Ihrer Traumdeutung._

_Über den real wirkenden Anfang kann ich leider nichts schreiben, denn in psychologischen Büchern aus der Muggelwelt finden sich natürlich keine Einträge zu Begriffen wie „dunkles Mal", „Voldemort" oder „Todesser", weshalb ich den gesamten Anfang leider auslassen muss, weil ich nicht auf puren Verdacht hin eine Analyse starten möchte. _

_Vorweg: Der gesamte Traum zeigt Sie in einer Umgebung, die von Unschuld, Reinheit, Keuschheit, Zuneigung, Herzlichkeit und Leidenschaft eingenommen ist, was die vorherrschende Farbe „Weiß", Ihr Empfinden von „Wärme", die Perlen, das Einhorn und Harrys Anwesenheit zeigt. Die Grundlage des Traumes ist somit eine ausgesprochen positive, die überhaupt nichts Schlimmes befürchten lässt. Die einzelnen Bedeutungen folgen noch ausführlicher._

_Jetzt, da Sie mir anvertraut haben, dass Sie Harry als Ihren Freund sehen, ist die Deutung des Traumes wesentlich einfacher als ich zunächst dachte. Sieht man im Traum nämlich jemanden, den man als Freund betrachtet, dann zeigt diese Person sich genauso wie auch im realen Leben – also als Freund. Kann man den Träumer hingegen in der Realität als einsamen Menschen bezeichnen, so offenbart das Träumen von einem Freund die Sehnsucht nach Geselligkeit. An dieser Stelle müssen Sie für sich selbst ergründen, ob Sie sich als „einsamen Menschen" bezeichnen möchten._

_Ich vermute zudem, dass die goldene Sonne am Anfang des Traumes Harry symbolisieren könnte, denn Sie, Professor, hatten auch Harrys Stimme deutlich und hallend im Raum vernommen, ohne ihn jedoch selbst gesehen zu haben. Meine Vermutung führe ich darauf zurück, dass eine goldene Sonne, die in ihrer positivsten Deutung auf eine „glückliche Ehe" hinweist, und zusätzlich das, was Harry sagte, nämlich dass es an der Zeit wäre, die Reben zu schneiden, eine ähnliche Symbolik aufweist, welche wäre, dass Harry Ihnen im Traum das Familienglück allgemein nahe legt oder Sie sich durch ihn dazu bewegt fühlen, es ihm gleichmachen zu wollen._

_Anmerkung von mir: Es wäre interessant zu wissen, ob Sie den Traum zu einem Zeitpunkt hatten, als Sie bereits wussten, dass Harry und Ginny wieder ein Paar waren. Möglicherweise haben Sie die Beziehung der beiden lediglich im Traum verarbeitet und wünschen sich bewusst oder unbewusst etwas Ähnliches oder sind sogar auf Harry neidisch. Bitte reißen Sie mir wegen meiner Anmerkung nicht den Kopf ab…_

_Zurück zum Traum: Sie sind durch ein offen stehendes Tor geschritten und zwar in den Raum hinein, in welchem Sie Harry das erste Mal begegnen, was bedeutet, dass sie davon ausgehen, bei ihm eine freundliche Aufnahme zu finden, zumal Sie ihn in der Realität ja sowieso als Freund sehen. Die Begrüßung per Händedruck unterstützt meine persönliche Vermutung, dass Sie zwischenmenschliche Kontakte suchen und in dieser Hinsicht besonders in Harry großes Vertrauen setzen. Entweder sind Sie davon überzeugt, dass Harry Ihnen gegenüber Treue empfindet oder es ist genau andersherum – im günstigsten Fall sogar beidseitig._

_Da Harry es ist, der auf einem Thron sitzt und nicht Sie selbst, haben Sie ihm gegenüber eine gewisse Erwartungshaltung, denn Sie erhoffen sich durch Harrys Gutmütigkeit oder Selbstlosigkeit einen Reichtum, der sich jedoch nicht nur auf finanzielle Aspekte beschränken muss._

_Anmerkung von mir: Dieser „Reichtum" umfasst meiner Meinung nach eher die Gefühlsebene, wie Annerkennung, tiefe Freundschaft, Zutrauen und Zusammengehörigkeit, die sie offenbar mit seiner Hilfe auszuweiten hoffen. Ich weiß, dass Sie es als respektlos empfinden werden, wenn ich mir erlaube, meine Betrachtungsweise kundzutun, aber Sie möchten ja nicht drüber reden, während ich im Gegenzug nicht mit meiner Meinung zurückhalten möchte._

_Die Perlen auf dem Thron unterstützen – wie auch schon die Farbe Weiß – das Gesamtbild des Traumes und sie untermalen die Reinheit und Keuschheit, die Sie ganz offensichtlich mit Harry in Verbindung bringen._

_Die raue Haut auf Ihrer Hand symbolisiert das so genannte „dicke Fell", welches Sie sich als Spion über die Jahre hinweg nicht nur zum Schutz der eigenen Person haben aneignen müssen. Hier setzen Sie erneut Hoffnung in Harry, denn er war es, der diese Haut wie Schlangenhaut abgestreift hatte. Sie versprechen sich von ihm, dass er Ihnen dabei behilflich sein wird, unbelastet von Ihrer unerfreulichen Vergangenheit einen Neuanfang wagen zu können. Zudem kann die Farbe „Weiß" auch bedeuten, dass Sie selbst etwas bereinigen wollen; Sie also möglicherweise selbst dazu bereit sind, einen neuen Anfang zu wagen._

_Als Sie vor Harry fliehen wollten – im realen Leben also vor Entscheidungen oder Situationen fliehen wollen, die nur Sie selbst benennen können –, wurden Sie von einem weiteren Symbol für Reinheit, Unschuld und „bedingungsloser Liebe" aufgehalten: dem Einhorn. _

_Zum Ende hatten Sie geschrieben, dass Sie nach dem Erwachen Tränen gespürt haben. Bei Menschen, die im Alltag nicht befreiend weinen können, lösen sich innere Spannungen oftmals nur im Traum. Häufig verweisen Tränen, die man in einem Traum vergießt, auf Verletzungen oder sogar ein Trauma hin._

_Anmerkung von mir: für mich sieht es so aus, als würden Sie sich von den ganzen, positiven Eigenschaften umzingelt fühlen, was Sie einerseits begrüßen, Sie aber andererseits auch bedrohlich finden, weil Sie sich nicht dazugehörig fühlen. Des Weiteren ist es durchaus möglich, dass das Einhorn einen weiteren Menschen personifiziert, dem Sie ähnliche, wenn nicht sogar gleiche Eigenschaften wie Harry zuschreiben. Ich werde an dieser Stelle nicht so frech sein zu behaupten, dass möglicherweise ich selbst dieser Mensch sein könnte, denn das müssen Sie mit sich selbst ausmachen. Überlegen Sie, wer es sein könnte: Dumbledore oder vielleicht sogar Remus? Es ist Ihre Aufgabe, dem Einhorn einen Menschen aus Ihrer Umgebung zuzuordnen._

_So, Professor Snape. Ich hoffe, ich konnte den Traum zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit deuten, auch wenn ich jetzt befürchten muss, dass Sie mich die nächsten drei Jahre – denn der Vertrag ist ja verbindlich – eventuell wieder so behandeln werden wie früher. _

_Das einzige, was ich nicht deuten konnte, waren der Anfang und das Ende. Ich weiß nicht, ob es zu empfehlen wäre, das beklemmende Ende des Traumes in der Realität nachzuspielen, um zu sehen, was geschehen würde, wenn Harry Ihr dunkles Mal mit seinem Stab berühren würde. Ich habe übrigens noch nie ein dunkles Mal auf dem Arm eines ehemaligen Anhängers gesehen und habe mir daher noch nie Gedanken darüber machen können, wie so ein Mal „funktionieren" könnte. Daher kann ich auch keine Theorie anbieten, die erklären könnte, was Harrys Zauberstab auf einem Mal bewirken könnte._

_Ich hoffe, diese Deutung hat unserer zukünftigen Zusammenarbeit keinen Abbruch getan._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Ihre Meisterschülerin_

_Hermine Granger_

Hermine stutzte zum Schluss, denn sie wollte diese Traumdeutung keinesfalls wie einen Brief enden lassen, aber das hatte sie eben getan. Sie hatte jedoch keine Lust, alles noch einmal abzuschreiben, so dass sie ihre zwei Seiten Pergament zusammenrollte und sich von dem kleineren Arbeitsplatz erhob.

Mit wachen Augen verfolgte Severus jede Bewegung seiner Schülerin, die bis zu seinem Schreibpult herantrat und ihm die beiden ineinander gerollten Pergamente mit einem scheuen Lächeln überreichte, während sie sagte: „Ich bin fertig." Er nahm sie entgegen und legte sie ungeöffnet auf das Pult, bevor er mit seiner Arbeit fortfuhr.

Miss Granger schmulte auf die Liste, die er schrieb, so dass er sich genötigt fühlte zu erklären: „Eine Liste mit Zutaten, die ich noch bestellen muss. Ich hinke in diesem Jahr leider etwas mit meinen Vorbereitungen hinterher. Mag daran liegen, dass ich jahrelang keinen normalen Schulbeginn mehr erlebt habe."

Sie nickte ihm zu und wartete einen Moment, bevor sie fragte: „Wollen Sie es nicht gleich lesen?"

Die Feder legte er zur Seite, bevor er sie anblickte und gelangweilt die Gegenfrage stellte: „Ist es so dermaßen wichtig?" Verschämt schüttelte sie den Kopf, so dass er einmal tief Luft holte.

Dann fragte sie ihn unverhofft: „Heute kommen ja die Erstklässler. Wie verbringen wir… Ich meine, was machen wir heute so?"

„Sie, Miss Granger, dürfen sich bis Viertel vor vier die Zeit vertreiben, wie Sie es für angemessen halten. Ab 16 Uhr werden wir beide in den Lehrerraum gehen, um Anweisungen für heute Abend zu erhalten."

„In den Lehrerraum? Ich dachte, ähm, ich…", stotterte Hermine verdutzt.

Mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme erklärte er ihr: „Sie sind meine Meisterschülerin, Miss Granger. Demnach werden Sie auch dem Kollegium und den Schüler als solche vorgestellt. Sie werden demnächst in der großen Halle mit am Lehrertisch sitzen, um die Mahlzeiten einzunehmen, es sei denn, sie bevorzugen die Abgelegenheit Ihres Quartiers."

„Meines Quartiers?", fragte sie verdattert.

Er verhakte seine Finger ineinander und lehnte einen Ellenbogen auf das Pult ab, bevor er belustigt fragte: „War einer Ihrer Vorfahren ein Papagei?" Sie schürzte lediglich die Lippen, so dass er fortfuhr: „Natürlich haben Sie den Vertrag komplett gelesen, richtig? Denn dann werden Sie erfahren haben, dass es zu meinen Pflichten zählt, Ihnen eine Unterkunft, zumindest aber einen Arbeitsplatz zu stellen, Vergütung und Verköstigung natürlich mit eingeschlossen. Sie haben Räumlichkeiten in den Kerkern zugewiesen bekommen, die ich Ihnen nach der Lehrerversammlung, aber noch vor der Ankunft der Erstklässler zeigen werde. Haben Sie noch Fragen?" Es war ihm bewusst, dass sie den Vertrag nicht aufmerksam gelesen hatte, weshalb ihn ihr entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert stimmte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so dass er sagte: „Dann haben Sie noch etwas Zeit für sich, Miss Granger."

Zu seinem Erstaunen nahm sie erneut an dem kleinen Arbeitstischlein Platz, um in dem anderen, dickeren Buch zu lesen, anstatt ihre Freizeit mit Harry zu verbringen oder einfach spazieren zu gehen. Sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte, doch sie blieb freiwillig in seiner Nähe.


	80. Lehrerversammlung

Hallo Schwertlilie,

ich finde es beachtlich, dass du nur einen Tag für alle 79 Kapitel gebraucht hast! Deine Review ist sehr hilfreich und ich bedanke mich für die Mühe und die Zeit, die du dafür investiert hast. Besonders schön finde ich, dass du die verwobenen Handlungsstränge hervorgehoben hast und auch, dass Severus und Lucius IC geblieben sind - daran lag mir am meisten, die Charaktere so zu belassen, wie man sie aus den Büchern kennt, auch wenn sie im Verlauf gewisse Wandlungen durchmachen, behalten sie doch ihr Grundwesen.

Eigene OC-Charaktere mussten für bestimmte Handlungen geschaffen werden, aber sie bleiben in Nebenrollen und drängen sich daher nicht auf.

Was Pairings betrifft, so war nur eines - von Rowling vorgegeben - wirklich für diese FF geplant gewesen (Harry/Ginny). Alle anderen haben sich ergeben, aber das Grundgerüst der Hauptgeschichte wird dadurch nicht beeinträchtigt werden.

Du hast Recht damit, dass einige Geschehnisse, die sich im Verlauf der Geschichte ereignet haben, später auch noch eine Bedeutung haben werden, nicht jedoch alle. An dieser Stelle verrate ich auch nicht, womit du richtig liegst ;)

Die Charakterrubrik habe ich geändert. Es wurden die Hauptcharaktere angegeben und daher haben wir Harry und Severus gewählt. Dass die beiden gleich als Pairing gesehen werden könnten und nicht nur als Hauptcharaktere, haben wir gar nicht bedacht, daher danke für den Hinweis :) Jetzt findet man es unter Harry/Ginny.

Lieben Gruß,

John & Muggelchen (die dir eben geantwortet hat)

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Arthur Weasley hatte bereits einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und auch noch vor sich. Seit vier Uhr in der Früh hatte er mit Shacklebolt diskutiert, mit Tonks Pläne ausgearbeitet und Susan über den Kamin eine gute Besserung gewünscht, denn ihr Unwohlsein hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. Er hoffte, sie würde trotzdem heute Abend mit nach Hogwarts kommen können.

Jetzt, um drei Uhr nachmittags, eilte Arthur mit Shacklebolt zum St. Mungos, während beide sich noch auf dem Weg ein Sandwich einverleibten. „King, ich hab dir noch gar nicht erzählt, dass mich heute Nacht um zwei ein Mitarbeiter aus dem spanischen Zaubereiministerium kontaktiert hat. Ein gewisser Senior Rodriguez. Er arbeitet in Spanien in der 'Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit'."

„Was wollte der?", fragte Kingsley erstaunt.

„Sein Nachbar, Mr. Sandoval, hatte ihn aus dem Bett geworfen und gesagt, er hätte einen Mann überwältigt, der offensichtlich etwas im Schilde führte. Versuchte Brandstiftung! Man hat Flaschen mit brennbarer Flüssigkeit bei ihm gefunden, die das bestätigen sollen." Da Kingsley ganz große Augen machte, was für den bedachten Mann ein Zeichen größter Skepsis war, erklärte Arthur: „Sandoval hatte beobachtet, wie der Täter um das Haus von Rodriguez geschlichen war und da hat er ihn magisch gefesselt. Es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass es ein Muggel war! Sandoval hat per Legilimentik einiges herausbekommen, aber…" Arthur stockte und hielt auf dem Gehweg an, so dass Kingsley ebenfalls stehen blieb und aufmerksam zuhörte, als Arthur mit betrübter Miene und leiser Stimme erklärte: „Der Mann, den sie festgenommen haben, das ist Pablo. Er ist der…" Arthur hielt inne, doch Kingsley wusste, dass Pablo der ehemalige Freund von Ginny war und darüber hinaus der Vater ihres Kindes. „Rodriguez hat sich bei mir persönlich gemeldet, weil sie per Legilimentik herausgefunden haben, dass Pablo… Na ja, er hat Ginny ausspioniert, sich Informationen über mich und unser Ministerium verschafft, verstehst du? Ich will nicht, dass sie das erfährt. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell." Arthur seufzte betrübt, bevor er noch sagte: „Das ist eine organisierte Truppe, Kingsley. Es sind nicht viele, aber sie operieren im Geheimen und wären da nicht zwei, drei Patzer gewesen, dann wären wir bisher gar nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Wir müssen Malfoy dazu kriegen, uns alles zu sagen, was er über diese Organisation weiß!"

Kingsley schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Sandwichs, bevor er sagte: „Malfoy wird hoch handeln wollen, Arthur. Sagen Sie ihm bloß nichts von dem, was Sie mir eben erzählt haben!"

Sie betraten das Mungos und Arthur folgte Kingsley, der zielstrebig den Weg zu Lucius' Krankenzimmer ansteuerte.

„Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Arthur in das Zimmer hinein.

Eine schmierig arrogante Stimme erwidert: „Was denn, was denn? Duzen wir uns nicht mehr wie alte Kollegen?"

Arthur und Kingsley wurden von Schwester Marie begrüßt, die die beiden in das Krankenzimmer hineinführte, damit sie bei Mr. Malfoy an dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster Platz nehmen konnten.

„Lucius!", sagte Arthur in einem Tonfall, der heraushören ließ, dass er zwar Respekt, aber keinesfalls Vertrautheit entgegenbringen konnte.

„Arthur, lange nicht mehr 'gesehen', nicht wahr. Wie geht's den lieben Kinderchen?", fragte Lucius, der Spaß an oberflächlicher Konversation fand.

„Die 'Kinderchen' sind allesamt erwachsen und aus dem Haus und wie geht es deinem Sohnemann?", fragte Arthur im Gegenzug, denn er wusste von Susan, dass Lucius seinen Sohn nicht mehr sein eigen Fleisch und Blut nennen wollte.

„Kleine Boshaftigkeiten erhalten die Feindschaft, nicht wahr?", fragte Lucius amüsiert.

„Mir liegt nicht an einer Feindschaft mit dir. Eigentlich möchte ich mit dir gar nichts zu tun haben, aber du warst es ja, der mich eingeladen hat, richtig? Also lassen wir die Spielchen und reden Tacheles!", konterte Arthur.

„Oh, warum so aggressiv? Ist es, weil ich dich einmal eine Schande für die Zauberergemeinschaft genannt habe?", fragte Lucius unschuldig.

Arthur holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er erwiderte: „Nein nein, über solche dämlichen Bemerkungen bin ich erhaben. Ich denke, es war eher die Tatsache, dass du meiner elfjährigen Tochter eines von Voldemorts Horkruxen in die Hand gedrückt hast!"

Lucius lachte herablassend, bevor er lapidar erklärte: „Oh, das! Nun, jeder macht mal Fehler oder? Außerdem hatte Potter ja alles im Griff, also gab es keinen Grund zur Sorge. Zumindest ist das Horkrux somit zerstört worden, richtig? Aber ich will nicht in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Ich nehme an, du bist hier, um so viele Informationen wie nur möglich zu erhalten, während ich im Gegenzug nur ganz wenig Hafterlass erhalten werde. Du weißt jedoch sehr gut, dass meine Informationen viel wert sind und ich mir darüber im Klaren bin. Ich werde gar nichts sagen, wenn meine Vergünstigungen nicht schriftlich festgehalten werden, Arthur!"

„Natürlich kenne ich dich noch sehr gut, Lucius. Deshalb habe ich auch etwas vorbereitet. Was ich will sind alle Informationen, die dafür sorgen, die gesamte Muggeltruppe dingfest machen zu können. Im Gegenzug bekommst du fünf Jahre Hafterlass und damit…"

Arthur wurde barsch unterbrochen, als Lucius wild zeterte: „Du kannst mich nicht mit fünf Jahren abspeisen!"

„Mehr ist nicht drin! Du bist ein Todesser, verdammt nochmal! Mit deinem Straftatenregister könnte ich den gesamten Fuchsbau neu tapezieren. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest nach deiner Behandlung gleich als freier Mann aus dem St. Mungos herausspazieren?", fragte Arthur bestimmend.

„Ich gehe keine sieben Jahre nach Askaban, Arthur!", fauchte Lucius.

Schwester Marie brachte Getränke, so dass alle drei wegen ihrer Anwesenheit zunächst ruhig blieben, aber die erregte Atmung von Arthur und Lucius wies darauf hin, dass die beiden kurz vorm Platzen waren. Nachdem die Schwester gegangen war, zwang sich Lucius zu einem ruhigen Tonfall, der jedoch nichts von seiner Aggressivität verheimlichen konnte, als er sagte: „Außer, dass ich ein Todesser war, hast du doch rein gar nichts gegen mich in der Hand. Snape war auch ein Todesser und was macht der? Er spaziert frei herum und darf sogar wieder kleine Kinder unterrichten. Zählt das zu deinem Resozialisierungsprogramm für ehemalige Todesser? Du hast ihm auch noch einen Orden des Merlin in genau die Hände gedrückt, an denen mindestens so viel Blut klebt, wie an den meinen!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wir haben Beweise dafür, dass Snape diese Gräueltaten unter dem Einfluss des Imperius…" Arthur hielt abrupt inne, als Kingsley ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte, um die Unterhaltung zu beenden..

Kingsley übernahm die Gesprächsführung und fragte: „Wollen Sie uns damit weismachen, dass Sie ebenfalls die meisten Ihrer Taten unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehend begangen haben?"

„Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, Mr. Shacklebolt, wie es den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords ergangen ist!", erwiderte Lucius herablassend. Er wechselte das Thema und sagte: „Fudge war lediglich ein ängstlicher Idiot und Scrimgeour ein Blender mit seinen ganzen Schutz- und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und den vielen Broschüren, die er an alle Zaubererhaushalte verschickt hat. Letzterer hat Todesser oder jene, die er dafür gehalten hat, ohne jegliche Verhandlung gleich nach Askaban geschickt! Es saßen so viele Unschuldige für Jahre im Gefängnis; sind dort sogar gestorben, so dass sich…" Lucius hielt inne und für Kingsley wirkte es so, als hätte er beinahe eine seiner teuren Informationen preisgegeben.

Kingsley schenkte allen dreien eine Tasse Tee ein, bevor er sich selbst zwei Stückchen Zucker genehmigte. Während er umrührte, sagte er gelassen: „Mr. Malfoy, Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass die Öffentlichkeit meutern wird, würde der Minister Ihnen aufgrund von hilfreichen Hinweisen Ihre Haft komplett erlassen. Es sei denn", Kingsley nahm einen Schluck Tee, „wir könnten in einer Verhandlung einige Dinge klarstellen. Dazu wäre allerdings der Einsatz von 'Veritaserum Plus', Legilimentik und die Offenlegung Ihrer Erinnerungen für Richter und Zeugen per Denkarium notwendig. Es ist eine aufwendige und möglicherweise gefährliche Prozedur und es könnte auch geschehen, dass sie nach so einer Verhandlung eine größere Haftstrafe erhalten, als der Minister ihnen zugute kommen lassen will."

„Ich bin mir über die Gefahren der Anwendung von 'Veritaserum Plus' im Klaren!", konterte Lucius.

Während normales Veritaserum lediglich dafür sorgte, eine Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten, zwang Veritaserum Plus einen dazu, alle zu einer Antwort relevanten Dinge zu nennen. Fragen wie „Was haben Sie gestern gemacht?" hätten schon schwerwiegende Folgen für den Befragten, denn der wäre dazu gezwungen, nicht nur den Tagesablauf und gemachte Beobachtungen in allen Einzelheiten wiederzugeben, sondern auch seine dazugehörigen Gedanken und Emotionen preiszugeben; detaillierte Informationen zu den letzten 10 – 24 Stunden. Die Beantwortung einer so leicht wirkenden Frage würde unter Veritaserum Plus viele Tage beanspruchen und zur totalen Erschöpfung des Befragten führen. Solche Befragungen wurden daher äußerst selten und nur von geschultem Fachpersonal durchgeführt. Kingsley war einer aus diesem Fach.

„Wenn du dich für so unschuldig hältst, Lucius, dann kannst du gern eine solch ausführliche Verhandlung anfordern!", erklärte Arthur etwas grimmig.

„Oh, das mach ich vielleicht auch, mein guter Arthur! Ich erwarte natürlich, dass so eine Verhandlung überlegt vonstatten geht. Ich würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn mein Kopf danach einem Sieb gliche, nur weil deine Leute keine Ahnung von dem haben, was sie tun sollen. Ich würde 5000 Galleonen wetten, dass ich maximal zwei Jahre bekäme, sollte die Verhandlung vorbei sein. Während der Zeit der Verhandlung würde ich natürlich keine Gelegenheit finden, Antworten auf deine vielen Fragen zu geben und das wäre doch sehr bedauerlich!", sagte Lucius berechnend.

Wieder einmal wurde Kingsley klar, dass Malfoy nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus war. Mehr oder weniger war es Erpressung. Sollte Lucius tatsächlich so eine umfangreiche Verhandlung fordern, würde er für andere Dinge wie für so ein Gespräch, wie sie es jetzt führten, nicht mehr zu Verfügung stehen. Und wenn Malfoy tatsächlich seine Unschuld beweisen könnte, wäre er als freier Mann nicht mehr gewillt, auch nur eine weitere Frage des Ministeriums zu beantworten.

Kingsley behielt die Nerven und empfahl: „Mr. Malfoy, wäre es denn nicht angemessen, uns ein oder zwei gewichtige Informationen über jene bedrohlichen Muggel zu geben, damit der Minister eine andere Entscheidung bezüglich Ihres Hafterlasses treffen kann?" Kingsley blickte zu Arthur und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie in den sauren Apfel beißen müssten, um weitere Anschläge auf Zauberer und Hexen vermeiden zu können.

Dieses Mal trank Malfoy genüsslich seinen Tee, aber das verschmitzte, siegessichere Grinsen war noch über den Tassenrand hinaus zu erkennen, was Arthur sichtlich ärgerte, doch Kingsley bewahrte die Ruhe. Er wusste, wie man mit solchen Leuten umgehen musste. Der Minister hingegen ließ sich in erster Linie von seinen Gefühlen lenken. Arthur und Lucius waren in ihrem Leben bereits mehrmals aneinander geraten; hatten sich früher sogar schon einmal ein Muggelduell geliefert – einen Faustkampf – weil Zaubererduelle verboten waren.

Nachdem Lucius die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, forderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ein Jahr für zwei wichtige Informationen!"

„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, Lucius!", drohte Arthur mit leiser Stimme. Kingsley warf Arthur einen fordernden Blick zu, der ihn dazu veranlasste klarzustellen: „Ein Jahr, wenn wir mit den beiden Informationen etwas anfangen können!"

„Einverstanden! Die erste Information: diese Muggel operieren schon seit etlichen Jahren von zwei Standorten aus, nämlich Spanien und Schottland!", sagte Lucius selbstsicher.

Arthur wusste nur zu gut, dass dies stimmen musste, denn in Spanien war die Reinblüterfamilie überfallen worden und letzte Nacht hatte man sogar Pedro festgenommen. Es lief ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter, als er daran dachte, dass Pedro offensichtlich einer dieser gewalttätigen Muggel sein müsste. Ein Einzelgänger war er mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Die zweite Information, Arthur: dieser 'Anführer' ist ein reicher Schotte und lebt in einer großen Stadt im Osten – gelegen an den Mündungen zweier Flüsse. Er findet immer mehr Anhänger für seine Sache! Es sind insgesamt noch übersichtliche Zahlen – vielleicht um die 200 Muggel – aber sie sind sehr organisiert. Sie können erschreckend schnell Informationen untereinander austauschen und manche von ihnen können magische Gebäude erkennen, was ich persönlich äußerst bedenklich finde."

„Ein Schotte? Weißt du, wie er heißt? Wo wohnt er?", fragte Arthur drängend.

Überlegen und gespielt gönnerhaft sagte Lucius: „Arthur, Arthur… Jetzt habe ich nicht nur dich an der Angel, sondern gleichzeitig zappelt an meiner Schnur auch noch ein dicker Fisch! Oh, ich mag es, wenn man zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen kann. Du weißt, was du tun musst, um mehr Informationen zu erhalten!"

Kurz vor 16 Uhr verließ Severus zusammen mit Miss Granger sein privates Büro, um zur Lehrerversammlung zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin schwiegen sich beide an, was ihm nur recht war. Im Lehrerzimmer selbst waren bisher Poppy, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout und Harry anwesend.

„Hermine, grüß dich!", sagte sein junger Kollege, bevor er sich ihr freudestrahlend um den Hals warf und die beiden sich innig umarmten.

„Severus, hallo!", sagte Harry dieses Mal zu ihm und er hielt ihm provozierend die offenen Arme entgegen, als würde er eine ebenso vertraute Begrüßung fordern, was Severus lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte, so dass Rolanda und Pomona kichern mussten. Sein junger Kollege hingegen lächelte frohmütig, auch wenn er seine Hände wieder an die Hosennaht führte.

Harry schien etwas hyperaktiv zu sein, denn während alle anderen bereits an dem großen Tisch Platz genommen hatten, surrte er wie eine fleißige Biene hin und her und schenkte den Damen und auch Severus etwas Tee ein. An Severus gerichtet fragte er lächelnd: „Haben Sie Ernst gemacht, ja? Hat Hermine den Vertrag bei Ihnen unterschrieben?"

Severus rührte seinen ungesüßten Tee mit dem Löffel, damit er schneller kühlen würde, während er stocksteif antwortete: „Miss Granger konnte dem vielversprechenden Angebot nicht widerstehen und hat sich heute schriftlich dazu verpflichtet, die nächsten drei Jahre unter meiner Beaufsichtigung Ihren Horizont zu erweitern."

Grinsend hatte Harry der langen Ausführung zugehört, bevor er nickte und mit einem Schalk im Nacken sagte: „Ein einfaches 'Ja' hätte genügt."

Severus bemerkte, dass Rolanda arge Mühe hatte, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, so dass sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten musste. Miss Granger, die neben ihm saß, hatte ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, äußerte sich jedoch nicht.

Es klopfte und alle blickten gespannt zur Tür, denn in der Regel kamen die Lehrer und Angestellten in den Raum hinein, ohne sich vorher anzukündigen. Jeder rechnete damit, dass ein Schüler vor der Tür stehen musste, so dass Pomona die Erste war, die „Herein" rief. Nachdem sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, lugte ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht in den Lehrerraum hinein. Pomona erhob sich daraufhin von ihrem Platz und begrüßte den Gast freundlich mit den Worten: „Mr. Longbottom! Schön, dass Sie so zeitlich hergefunden haben. Treten Sie doch bitte ein!"

Hermine und Harry fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, aber trotzdem lächelten sie erfreut und grüßten ihren alten Schulkameraden und Freund mit einem kurzen Winken. Pomona stellte für die bisher Anwesenden vor: „Mr. Neville Longbottom kennen Sie ja noch alle, nicht wahr? Nun, ich dachte mir, was Severus kann, kann ich schon lange!" Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Severus auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler, der in Zaubertränken mehr Chaos angerichtet hatte, als ihm lieb gewesen war, bis Pomona mit einem breiten Grinsen in ihrem rundlichen Gesicht erklärte: „Ich habe Mr. Longbottom recht kurzfristig das Angebot unterbreitet, bei mir eine Fachlehre in Kräuterkunde zu beginnen und ich bin froh, dass er Zeit und Muße gefunden hat, mein Angebot anzunehmen."

Gratulation für Nevilles Entscheidung und Anerkennung für Pomonas Angebot ließen nicht auf sich warten. Neville setzte sich nach den Beglückwünschungen Hermine gegenüber und fragte sie, während Harry ihm einen Tee einschenkte: „Sag mal, welche Vertragsform hast du unterschrieben?"

Hier lauschte Pomona gespannt der Antwort, die Hermine gleich gab: „Formular A! Und du?"

„Formular C!", erwiderte er lächelnd, doch Pomona schien darüber nicht sehr erfreut zu sein.

Die anderen hatten das mitgehört und Rolanda sagte erstaunt und Respekt zollend: „Severus, das hätte ich gar nicht von Ihnen erwartet."

Pomona schaute ein wenig säuerlich zu Severus hinüber, der ihr ein Lächeln in Form eines hochgezogenen Mundwinkels schenkte, so dass sie sich genötigt fühlte, zu ihrem Schüler zu sagen: „Sie bekommen auch Formular A, Mr. Longbottom!"

„Nein nein, C ist völlig in Ordnung und…"

„Nichts da, Sie bekommen das Beste vom Besten und das ist Formular A!", entschied Pomona, so dass Neville ihr nicht mehr widersprechen wollte.

Mit einem prickelnden Gefühl blickte Hermine zu ihrem Professor hinüber, der sehr wohl spürte, dass sie ihn ansah, ihren Blick jedoch nicht erwiderte. Sie war wegen der heutigen Einschulung der Erstklässler die ganze Zeit über sehr aufgeregt gewesen, doch jetzt, hier im Büro mit alten Freunden, war die Aufregung wie verflogen. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein war eben um einiges angestiegen, als sie miterlebt hatte, dass Snape von den anderen Lehrern aufgrund der Wahl der Vertragsform so honoriert wurde und zwar so sehr, dass selbst die rundliche Professor Sprout ihm nacheifern wollte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein herausgeputzter Professor Svelte trat ein. „Einen schönen guten Tag, die Damen", er verbeugte sich elegant vor den Kolleginnen, „die Herren!" Ein Kopfnicken folgte seinen Worten. „Oh, Miss Granger. Schön, Sie wieder einmal zu sehen!", sagte er schmeichelnd, bevor er sich ihr näherte. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich neben Ihnen Platz nehme?", wollte er mit einem galanten Lächeln wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Professor Svelte. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte!", gestattete sie ihm mit einem so breiten Grinsen, dass Harry davon angesteckt wurde, denn er beobachtete seine beste Freundin und ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Professor Svelte ihr zu gefallen schien. Was Harry weniger gefiel, waren die Blicke, die Svelte ihm von Gegenüber immer wieder zuwarf.

'Langsam', dachte Harry, 'müsste sich Svelte doch daran gewöhnt haben, DEN Harry Potter als Kollegen zu haben.'

Nachdem Svelte und Hermine die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten, um sich in ein Gespräch über Kniesel zu vertieften, entging Harry auch nicht, dass Severus darüber ungehalten schien. Vielleicht wünschte sich sein Kollege, dass Hermine ihm heute mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde?

Albus war der Letzte, der heute das Lehrerzimmer betreten hatte. Er grüßte alle Kollegen, sorgte für reichlich Tee und Gebäck und ließ die heutige Besprechung sehr locker angehen. Der Direktor stellte dem Kollegium Miss Granger als Professor Snapes Meisterschülerin sowie Mr. Longbottom als Professor Sprouts Lehrling vor. Im gleichen Atemzug stellte er klar, dass auch die beiden privaten Schüler in den normalen Schulalltag herzlich aufgenommen werden würden, was auch mit einbeziehen sollte, sie an diversen schulischen Aktivitäten teilnehmen zu lassen und auch, die Kolleginnen und Kollegen beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen.

Der Ablauf der Zeremonie wurde besprochen und es gab nichts, was für Wirbel sorgte. Schulsprecher waren bereits gewählt und Vertrauensschüler hatte man zunächst provisorisch bestimmt. Hagrid sollte wie üblich die Erstklässler vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade abholen und Minerva würde pünktlich den Sprechenden Hut aus Albus' Büro bringen, um ihn den Schülern für die Sortierung in die Häuser aufsetzen zu können.

„Hat noch jemand Fragen?", wollte Albus wissen, während er seinen Blick übers Kollegium schweifen lief.

„Ähm ja, eine Sache…", sagte Harry innehaltend, denn natürlich hatte er sofort alle Blicke auf sich gezogen.

Albus lächelte ihm zu und fragte: „Wie kann ich dir helfen, Harry?"

Harry blickte einmal zu Hermine und Severus hinüber, bevor er Albus ansah und etwas verlegen sagte: „Na ja, es gibt da gewisse Gerüchte, die über mich im Umlauf sind und ich frage mich, ob es der Schule nicht schaden würde, sollten diese Gerüchte bald bis an die Ohren der Eltern dringen. Darüber würde ich gern mit Ihnen sprechen."

Minerva wusste sehr wohl, auf was Harry anspielte, doch für alle Lehrer, die sich nicht trauten zu fragen, sprang sie ein, indem sie eine verdutzte Miene aufsetzte und fragte: „Was denn nur für Gerüchte, Harry?"

„Minerva", sagte Albus Einhalt gebietend mit einer erhobenen Hand, bevor er sich Harry zuwandte, „wir können gern darüber reden, Harry? Wann würde es…"

„Wie wär's jetzt gleich, nach der Lehrerversammlung?", schlug Harry prompt vor.

In ihrem Innern begrüßte es Hermine, dass Harry den Mut gefunden hatte, Albus auf diese Weise – vor versammelter Mannschaft – zu einem persönlichen Gespräch zu zwingen. Sie bemerkte, dass Snape neben ihr die Konversation mit einer Art unterdrücktem Schmunzeln verfolgt hatte. Bis auf Minerva schienen alle anderen tatsächlich sehr verblüfft zu sein. Hermine drückte ihrem Freund die Daumen und hoffte, ein offenes Gespräch mit Albus würde alle Unklarheiten beseitigen, damit dessen haltlose Bedenken sich in Luft auflösen würden.


	81. Eine kleine Aussprache

Hallo Marlice, freut mich, dass du die FF spannend findest :) Dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger als die anderen (über 5.500 Worte). Längere werden ab und an noch kommen.

Hi Daniel, mit Ginny wird es wieder richtig weitergehen, wenn sie endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wird, denn jetzt kann sie wenig machen (und leidet wahrscheinlich unter Langeweile).

Mit Lucius wird es natürlich auch noch weitergehen und man wird erfahren, ob er mit seiner arroganten, berechnenden Art durchkommen wird oder nicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

John & Muggelchen

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Das aktuelle Passwort für das Büro des Direktors war „Pfefferkobold", eine sehr einheizende Leckerei, und nachdem die Statuen den Weg freigegeben hatten, folgte Harry dem Direktor die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Dort angekommen grüßte Harry zunächst den Sprechenden Hut, der oben auf einem Regal auf die heutige Zeremonie wartete und sich, wie er sagte, schon sehr darauf freute.

„Willst du mein Lied hören, Harry? Sozusagen als Probe für heute Abend, also…"

Der Hut begann schon mit der ersten Zeile, da unterbrach Albus und sagte freundlich: „Na na, ich bin sicher, Harry möchte sich überraschen lassen!"

„Aber es ist schon so lange her, Albus. Ich möchte eine Meinung einholen, ob ich es noch kann. Bitte!" entgegnete der Hut nörgelnd, doch Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

In der Absicht, den Phönix Fawkes zu begrüßen, der immer auf einer Stange gleich rechts hinter Albus' Schreibtisch zu finden war, Harry ging einige Schritte auf Tisch zu, doch die Stange war leer.

„Albus? Wo ist denn Fawkes?", fragte Harry besorgt. Ein Phönix konnte zwar nicht sterben, aber möglicherweise war ihm etwas Schlimmes widerfahren, befürchtete Harry.

„Lass uns erst miteinander reden, Harry. Setz dich doch bitte – ich darf dich doch weiterhin duzen oder?", fragte Albus mit dem endlich zurückgekehrten Zwinkern in den strahlend blauen Augen, während er selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Ja, sicher!", versicherte Harry dem Direktor freundlich, bevor er sich auf einem gemütlichen Sessel niederließ.

„Einen Zitronenbrausebonbon?", bot er an, doch Harry lehnte ab, während Albus sich einen genehmigte und zunächst einige Male genüsslich daran lutschte.

Etwas strenger schauend lehnte sich Albus in seinem ledernen Sessel zurück und fragte, wie er es während Harrys zweitem Schuljahr schon einmal getan hatte: „Harry, hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"

Jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr und freundlich bleibend holte Harry etwas aus: „Ja, hab ich!" Albus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Harry begann daraufhin zu erklären: „Es macht mir Angst, dass Sie von mir denken, ich hätte das Potenzial, zu einem dunklen Lord zu werden. Es hat mich traurig gemacht, dass Sie mit anderen Menschen darüber diskutiert haben, ohne mich auch nur ein einziges Mal mit Ihren Bedenken zu konfrontieren." Albus senkte den Blick, doch Harry fügte noch an: „Und ich fand es mehr als nur ungehörig, mich und meine Freunde von Hauselfen ausspionieren zu lassen."

Harry seufzte einmal und ging kurz in sich, bevor er betroffen erklärte: „Ich mag eine hoch entwickelte Magie innehaben, aber das allein macht mich nicht bösartig. Ich habe kein Verlangen, Voldemort nachzueifern – wozu auch? Ich habe andere Pläne, Albus!"

Albus überlegte einen winzigen Moment, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme fragte: „Was sind deine Bestrebungen, Harry? Wie siehst du deine Zukunft?"

„Meine Zukunft", wiederholte Harry laut, bevor er erwiderte, „das ist leicht. Ich sehe Ginny und Nicholas an meiner Seite. Wir sind eine Familie, haben ein hübsches Haus, immer viele Freunde zu Besuch und hoffentlich auch bald noch mehr Kinder." Ohne es unterdrücken zu können formte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Albus hingegen blieb recht nüchtern und wollte mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck wissen: „Würde dich das wirklich zufrieden stellen? Das sind sehr bescheidene Aussichten für dein künftiges Leben, mein Junge."

Ungläubig fragte Harry: „Sie finden es tatsächlich bescheiden, nach dem größten Glück zu streben, das diese Welt zu bieten hat?" Weil Albus ihn mit in Falten gelegter Stirn anblickte, erklärte Harry mit Sehnsucht in der Stimme: „Das, was ich niemals bewusst erleben durfte, das möchte ich für mich selbst nachholen, Albus: Familienglück! Ich möchte eine eigene Familie mein nennen dürfen! Die Frau, die ich liebe und die mich genauso liebt, die soll mich durch mein Leben begleiten, wie ich sie durch das ihre begleiten werde." Voller Freude malte Harry sich aus: „Ich möchte viele Kinder mit ihr haben; möchte mit ihnen auf dem Besen umherfliegen, mit ihnen Sandburgen bauen, Steinchen auf dem See springen lassen und ich möchte mit Ginny hunderte von romantischen Abendessen bei Kerzenschein nachholen, dazu vielleicht etwas Kammermusik", er schmunzelte, „wenn ich mich Ginny gegenüber durchsetzen kann, mal nicht 'Die Schwestern des Schicksals' zu hören."

Er hatte Albus mundtot gemacht, denn der ältere Zauberer blickte vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und schien in Gedanken oder Erinnerungen verloren. Harrys Herz raste, aber nicht, weil er die Unterhaltung mit Albus fürchtete, sondern weil er sich seine Zukunft mit Ginny während seiner Erzählung so bildhaft vorgestellt hatte, dass er jetzt nichts anderes mehr wollte, als zu ihr zu eilen, um zu fragen, ob sie beide später noch mehr Kinder zusammen haben wollten.

Endlich hatte der Direktor seine Sprache wiedergefunden und Harry erschrak, als sich das erste Mal hörbar das hohe Alter in Albus' Stimme niederschlug, als der leise und schwächlich sagte: „Ich habe dich völlig falsch eingeschätzt, Harry. Ich dachte, nachdem du Voldemort besiegt hattest, dass dir allein der Gedanke daran, nun selbst der mächtigste Zauberer zu sein, womöglich zu Kopf steigen würde; dass der aufgestaute Hass in dir…"

Harry unterbrach mit warmer Stimme und versicherte: „Albus, da ist kein Hass in mir. Der einzige, für den ich einmal Hass empfunden habe, der ist nun tot. Wie kann man jemanden nicht hassen, der einen zur Waise gemacht hat? Aber am Ende war es längst kein Hass mehr, sondern ich habe ihn bemitleidet. Mir ist nämlich klar geworden, dass ich so viel mehr hatte als er. Ich hatte Freunde, ich durfte lieben und Voldemort hatte nie so etwas erfahren dürfen. Irgendwann habe ich geglaubt, es wäre nachvollziehbar, dass er so bösartig geworden ist; dass er vielleicht anders geworden wäre, wenn er solch eine Bereicherung im Leben gefunden hätte."

Einen Moment lang suchte Harry die richtigen Worte, denn es war sehr schwer für ihn, das zu beschreiben, was er im Innersten seines Selbst fühlte. Seine Gefühle waren schon lange Zeit so überwältigend, dass sie nicht zu erklären waren, aber er versuchte es, indem er sagte: „Was ich seit Voldemorts Tod spüre, das sind alles nur gute Gefühle. In mir hat sich alles eingependelt. Ich bin zur Ruhe gekommen; bin ausgeglichen. Ich fühle mich befreit von allem Schlechten." Harry bemerkte, wie die blauen Augen des Direktors mehrmals hintereinander blinzelten, vielleicht, um aufkommende Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch Harry war noch nicht fertig und schilderte: „In dem Moment, in dem Voldemort starb, da", er fasste sich an die Stirn, „kribbelte meine Narbe, als würde sich etwas aus ihr lösen." Harry ließ die Hand zurück in seinen Schoß fallen und sagte: „Und dann, als das Kribbeln weg war, da war ich zufrieden", Harry legte dieselbe Hand auf seine Brust, „und sorglos; verspürte weder Kummer noch Hass. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal frei, Albus!"

Mit einem übergroßen Stofftaschentuch, welches der Direktor möglicherweise einmal von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte, tupfte er sich die Augen trocken, bevor er einmal laut seufzte. Albus stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, um sich vor Harry zu stellen, damit er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Die ungewohnt betroffen klingende, leise Stimme des Direktors fragte voller Reue: „Kannst du einem alten Narren verzeihen, der geglaubt hat, du würdest, wie einst er selbst, dem Übermut und der Herrschsucht verfallen und nach Höherem streben wollen?"

Erst jetzt ahnte Harry, dass Albus damals nach dem Sieg über Grindelwald selbst beinahe den dunklen Künsten verfallen sein musste und es ihm daher plausibel erschien, dass jeder Mensch, der einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier zur Strecke gebracht hatte, einen gefährlich schmalen Pfad zwischen Gut und Böse entlangwandelte.

Schon an Harrys Augen konnte Albus erkennen, dass ihm die Vergebung gewiss war, aber noch viel schöner war es, als Harry aufstand und sich ihm näherte. Mit jedem Schritt, der den Abstand zwischen ihm und Harry verringerte, spürte der alte Zauberer am eigenen Leib genau jene überwältigenden Gefühle, von denen Harry zuvor gesprochen hatte. Sie schienen fühlbar von ihm auszustrahlen.

Der junge Mann lächelte ihn an und nickte zuversichtlich, bevor er seine Arme um den Direktor legte, der die Geste herzlich willkommen hieß und sie erwiderte. Das einzige, das er in diesem Moment mit Harry in Verbindung bringen konnte, war nichts anderes als Liebe. Harrys magische Kräfte schienen vollends aus ihr zu bestehen. Sie umschloss Albus und er fühlte, wie sie auf ihn übersprang wie ein kleiner Funken, der ein großes Feuer zu entzünden vermochte, um ihn ebenso zu erfüllen. Unverkennbar stellte Harry einen sehr mächtiger Zauberer dar, denn die älteste Magie der Welt wurde ihm bereits von seiner Mutter ins Herz gepflanzt und sie war nach Voldemorts Tod üppig erblüht.

Albus ließ von Harry ab und bedeutete ihm, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, so dass sie beide nebeneinander sitzen konnten. Einmal tief durchatmend legte Albus eine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm, bevor er mit freundlicher Stimme fragte, obwohl er die Antwort zu kennen schien: „Weiß du eigentlich, wie du Voldemort vernichten konntest?"

Auf diese Frage hin konnte Harry nur sachte den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte sich all die Jahre nach Albus' Tod von anderen Menschen unterrichten lassen und sich in Bereichen, in denen er keine Unterstützung erhalten konnte, wie beispielsweise in Okklumentik, als Autodidakt versucht. Alles, was ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort hätte nützlich sein können, hatte er sich angeeignet, aber der wortlose Zauber, mit dem er Voldemort letztendlich den Todesstoß versetzt hatte, war ihm völlig unbekannt gewesen. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt einen wortlosen Zauber angewandt oder er lediglich seinen Stab auf Voldemort gerichtet hatte.

Die Hand auf Harrys Unterarm drückte einmal zu, als Albus erklärte: „Liebe, Harry, ist eine der mächtigsten Kräfte dieser Welt, wie du weißt! Sie kann Leben retten, so wie die Liebe deiner Mutter dich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte. Sie kann aber auch ein anderes Gesicht zeigen. Was sie anrichten kann, haben viele Menschen – Muggel ebenso wie auch Zauberer und Hexen – schon einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Sie ist nicht immer beflügelnd und zauberhaft; sie kann genauso gut herzlos und grausam sein, verwirren und vernichten." Harry hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, ohne den Direktor zu unterbrechen. „Manch einer kann ohne sie nicht sein; andere hingegen erleiden Pein und vergehen an ihr. Prinzipiell ist Liebe aber eine erfrischende, tugendhafte Macht. Es war jedoch ihr zweites Gesicht, das dich dazu befähigt hatte, Voldemort zu vernichten, denn für ihn war diese Waffe, auch wenn er seit Lilys Tod von ihrer zerstörerischen Kraft wusste, noch immer so fremdartig, dass er sich gegen die Tücken, die sie innehaben kann, nicht zu wehren wusste."

Die Worte musste Harry zunächst in sich aufnehmen und Albus ließ ihm viel Zeit, um alles zu verstehen. Flüsternd, weil Harry sich nicht ganz sicher war, wiederholte er in Kurzform: „Ich habe Voldemort mit Liebe bekämpft und gesiegt, weil er sich dagegen nicht zu wehren wusste?"

„So ist es, Harry!", stimmte Albus nickend zu. „Er hatte dich ja nicht nur mit einer Narbe gezeichnet, sondern damit auch eine Verbindung zu dir aufgebaut, wie du weißt. Ich vermute, aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen, dass diese geistige Verbindung zu dir sein Ende beschleunigt hat, denn durch die Narbe ist deine Macht in ihn übergegangen und sie hat ihn von innen heraus zerstört, weil er sie nicht verkraften konnte."

Der Direktor legte erneut eine kleine Pause ein, damit Harry alles in sich aufnehmen konnte. „Aber ich frage mich, was der Auslöser gewesen sein mag, so dass die größte Stärke in dir ihre volle Kraft entwickeln konnte. Kannst du mir das sagen?", fragte Albus gutherzig, wenn auch sehr neugierig.

Ein kurzes Heben und Senken der Schultern war die erste Antwort, bevor Harrys Versuch einer Erklärung folgte: „Das ging alles so schnell. Als ich Sie plötzlich an meiner Seite gesehen habe, Albus, da war ich so glücklich darüber, dass Sie am Leben waren, dass ich Voldemort beinahe vergessen hätte, weil ich zu Ihnen gehen wollte, um Sie zu umarmen." Aufgrund von Harrys Worten lächelte Albus und das lebendige Zwinkern der hellen Augen erlebte einen Höhepunkt. Harry musste ebenfalls lächeln, als er erklärte: „Und dann war plötzlich noch Severus da und Sie beide haben Voldemort mit Flüchen bombardiert. Ich war so erleichtert zu wissen, dass Severus die ganze Zeit über wirklich auf unserer Seite gestanden hatte und dass Sie wieder da waren, dass sich irgendwas in mir geregt hat. Da ist etwas in mir erwacht und es war so stark, dass ich einfach wusste, wenn ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort richte, dann wird alles Schlimme endlich vorbei sein und das habe ich dann gemacht."

Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Albus befürchtet, dass Harrys besondere Kraft sich in der künftigen Entwicklung nicht von seiner besten Seite zeigen würde. Reumütig gestand Albus: „Meine Bedenken dir gegenüber lagen darin zu glauben, dass die verdorbene Beschaffenheit deiner größten Stärke sich in den Vordergrund drängt und alles Gute und Anständige beiseite schieben würde. Ich habe befürchtet, dass Voldemort die Verbindung durch die Narbe genutzt haben könnte, dir im Augenblick des Todes seinen Hass einzuflössen, denn das, Harry, ist mir damals widerfahren. Doch ich habe mich in dir geirrt, mein Junge." Harry blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, so dass Albus seufzte und erklärte: „Weißt du, Harry, ich selbst hatte nach meinem Sieg über Grindelwald bereits einen verheerenden Pfad eingeschlagen, der immer dunkler und dunkler geworden war, je länger ich auf ihm wandelte. Als kein anderer den Mut gefunden hatte, war es einzig Mr. Ollivander, der die Courage besessen hatte, mich auf die Veränderung meines Wesens hinzuweisen und nicht nur das: er bot mir die Stirn und zerbrach während einer Auseinandersetzung meinen Zauberstab, den ich selbst als Schüler einst bei ihm erworben hatte."

Diese Neuigkeiten überraschten Harry, obwohl er Ähnliches bereits vermutet hatte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, das er entgegnen könnte und so beugte sich Harry einfach vor und umarmte Albus erneut. Harry war überglücklich, dass Albus so offen mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

An seinem Ohr hörte Harry plötzlich die geflüsterten und bittenden Worte: „Ihr dürft bei Severus nicht aufgeben. Nur ihr könnt ihm helfen, Harry." Abrupt löste Harry die Umarmung, aber seine Hände verweilten an Albus' Oberarmen. Er blickte den Direktor fragend an, doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, schüttelte Albus leicht den Kopf und erklärte: „Ich habe es versprochen, Harry. Ich kann dir leider gar nichts sagen, aber ihr seid schon so dicht dran. Lasst das bisschen Zuversicht in seiner Brust nicht erkalten. Gebt ihn nicht auf. Bitte!" Mit einem Nicken versicherte er dem Direktor, dass sie sich weiterhin um Severus kümmern würden, obwohl er sich natürlich fragte, was Albus alles wusste.

Bevor Harry sich verabschiedete, fragte er noch einmal: „Albus, wo ist Fawkes?"

Mit Wehmut in der Stimme antwortete er: „Fawkes hat mich verlassen, Harry. Ich hätte schon aufwachen müssen, als Minerva sich von mir abwandte, aber erst Fawkes Verlust konnte mir die Augen öffnen."

Es stimmte Harry traurig, dass erst das Verschwinden des Vogels Albus gezeigt hatte, wie unrecht er gehandelt hatte. „Vielleicht kommt Fawkes ja wieder?", sagte Harry lächelnd, denn er hoffte es wirklich. Fawkes und Albus gehörten einfach zusammen.

Der erste Weg nach seinem erleichternden Gespräch mit Albus führte Harry in den Krankenflügel, wo er Ginny, die gerade am Fenster stand, von hinten umarmte und er sie enthusiastisch fragte: „Ginny? Hältst du es für möglich, dass wir später noch weitere Kinder haben werden?"

In seinen Armen drehte sie sich, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte, bevor sie verdutzt erwiderte: „Ähm natürlich, aber wirklich erst 'später', Harry. Nicholas ist noch nicht einmal eine Woche alt!"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem Kuss auf die Stirn bedankte sich Harry bei ihr für die erhoffte Aussage, bevor er zum Kinderbettchen hinüberging und hineinschaute. Nicholas schlief und Harry beobachtete für einen Moment, wie sich die kleinen Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern hin und her bewegten. „Er träumt…", sagte Harry ganz leise und klang dabei selbst ganz verträumt.

Nachdem er sich von Ginny mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verabschiedet hatte, der dazu noch von Poppy unterbrochen worden war, eile er in sein Zimmer hinunter, um die wenigen Stunden bis zur Zeremonie und dem Festmahl mit einem Prickeln im Bauch und Wobbels beruhigenden Worten abzuwarten.

In den Kerkern führte Severus seine Schülerin in ihr Quartier. Es war nicht weit entfernt von seinen privaten Räumen und seinem Privatbüro, was sie zu begrüßen schien, doch es war ihm nicht entfallen, dass Miss Granger das Gesicht verzogen hatte, nachdem sie einen Schritt in das Zimmer getan hatte.

„Missfällt Ihnen der Raum, Miss Granger?", fragte er ungewohnt unsicher.

„Na ja, ich kann wohl in den Kerkern kaum mit viel Sonnenlicht rechnen. Immerhin liegt hinter diesen dicken Mauern der See", sie schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Steinwand, „aber…"

Sie hielt inne, weshalb Severus nachhalf, indem er wiederholte: „Aber…?"

Miss Granger seufzte, doch sie erwiderte ehrlich: „Ich dachte eigentlich, mit 'Quartier' wäre nicht nur ein Arbeitszimmer gemeint."

Severus stutzte. Wollte Miss Granger etwa in Hogwarts wohnen? Sollte er sie das fragen? Was, wenn er sie missverstanden hatte und sie ihn wegen seiner Fehlinterpretation auslachen würde? Ganz schnell wurde er sich jedoch darüber bewusst, dass sie ihn noch nie wegen irgendetwas verlacht hatte und es sicherlich auch nicht tun würde, so dass er seinen Mut zusammennahm und fragte: „Spielen Sie mit dem Gedanken, Ihren Wohnsitz nach Hogwarts zu verlegen?" Er hörte sie laut schlucken, doch letztendlich hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen, denn mit einem Nicken beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage. „Das ließe sich einrichten, Miss Granger. Auf der anderen Seite meiner Unterkunft liegen ähnlich große Räumlichkeiten wie die meinen, die jedoch noch nicht von den Hauselfen hergerichtet worden sind. Die könnten Sie beziehen, wenn Sie möchten."

„Oh ja, zeigen Sie sie mir?", fragte sie unverhofft enthusiastisch.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, sind die Räume nicht hergerichtet. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mit Doxys verseucht sind und momentan als Unterschlupf für allerhand Ungeziefer dienen und…"

„Zeigen Sie sie mir trotzdem?", fragte sie erneut.

Er nickte und bat sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand aus dem Raum hinaus, um wieder an seinen Räumen vorbei bis zu der anderen Unterkunft zu gehen, die sie sehen wollte. Dort angekommen entriegelte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes die Tür, die sich nur unter lautem Ächzen und Stöhnen öffnen ließ. Sie gingen einige Schritte hinein, so dass sie noch in dem spärlichen Schein der Fackeln standen, die vom Gang her etwas in den Raum hineinleuchteten. Hier drinnen war es stockfinster, doch Severus schuf Abhilfe, indem er sämtliche Fackeln, Öllampen und Kerzen mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch entflammte.

„Igitt!", schrie Miss Granger beim Anblick der vielen, schwarzen Käfer, die sich aufgrund des plötzlichen Lichts in sämtliche Löcher zurückzogen. Sie war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und mit ihrem Rücken an Severus Brust gestoßen. „Tut mir Leid, ich glaube, ich lasse das doch lieber die Hauselfen machen. Ich dachte erst, ich könnte hier allein etwas Ordnung… Igitt!", sagte sie erneut, als wieder etwas Schwarzes den Boden entlangkroch und in einer Ritze verschwand. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, ja?", bat sie eindringlich.

Zurück in seinem privaten Büro rief er einen Hauself und forderte, dass die großen Räumlichkeiten neben seinen für seine Schülerin hergerichtet werden sollten, was der Elf mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte, bevor er verschwand.

Susan hatte Draco nachhause geschickt, nachdem ihre Mutter kommen war, um sich um ihre Beschwerden zu kümmern. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts dachte Draco über Susans Verwandte nach. Die Begegnungen zwischen Susans Familienmitglieder und ihm waren häufig noch etwas unterkühlt, weil sie natürlich genau wussten, wer sein Vater war und wie die damaligen Ansichten seiner Familie über Halbblüter und Muggel waren. Familie Bones hingegen hatte sich nie darum geschert, Beziehungen in erste Linie aufgrund der Reinblütigkeit – damals als „magisch günstigste Kompatibilität" bezeichnet – einzugehen, weshalb in Susans Familie etliche Muggel vorhanden waren. Doch auch wenn man Draco als Sohn eines Todessers kannte, so wandten sie auch bei ihm und Susan eine Redewendung aus der Muggelwelt an und die lautete „Wo die Liebe hinfällt". Ihre Familie hatte ihn akzeptiert. Die meisten hatten ihn warmherzig aufgenommen und nur wenige waren ihm gegenüber noch skeptisch.

Ein Gespräch, welches er zwischen ihren Eltern und zwei Onkeln zufällig belauscht hatte, ging ihm jedoch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Man hatte sich über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Susan unterhalten und die Herren der Schöpfung kreideten ihm an, nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss zu haben. Als er mit Susan darüber gesprochen hatte, bestätigte sie ihm, dass UTZe und eine folgende Ausbildung in ihrer Familie schon immer hoch angesehen gewesen waren, selbst wenn man Geld wie Heu hatte.

So ganz allein in seinem Zimmer hielt Draco es nicht lange aus, so dass er zu seiner Mutter hinüberging. „Draco, da bist du ja endlich. Die Zeremonie fängt doch gleich an, Junge!", sagte sie ganz aufgelöst, während sie einen schwarzen Stoff von der Rückenlehne des Sofas nahm, der sich gleich darauf als sein alter Schulumhang herausstellte.

„Mutter, ich habe mich doch gar nicht für das siebte Jahr angemeldet! Ich gehe nicht mehr zur Schule oder glaubst du, ich hätte es nötig?", fragte er etwas enttäuscht.

„Es ist wichtig, einen Schulabschluss in der Hand zu haben!", sagte sie belehrend. „Dein Vater hat auch immer gesagt, dass das der wichtigste Start ins Leben ist. Ich will nicht, dass mein einziger Sohn keinen UTZ hat."

Die beiden stritten ein wenig herum, denn Draco wollte wirklich nicht für ein Jahr die Schulbank drücken. Seine Mutter hingegen bestand darauf. Dann fiel ihm wieder die Familie Bones ein, die genauso dachte, wie seine Mutter. Selbst Susan hatte eine enttäuschte Miene gemacht, als er vor einigen Wochen auf ihre Frage hin, ob er das Schuljahr nachholen würde, lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Mutter, das fängt in einer halben Stunde an – das würde ich sowieso nicht schaffen. Ich habe nicht einmal einen Umhang, der mir passt, geschweige denn, eine Schuluniform!", konterte Draco, doch seine Mutter ließ nicht locker.

„Zieh ihn mal an", bat sie, als hätte sie seine Bedenken gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Draco stöhnte, wagte jedoch nicht, Widerstand zu leisten. Der Umhang war unbequem, denn die Öffnung am Hals war zu klein. Seine Mutter zupfte und zerrte an dem Stoff herum, während sie sagte: „Du brauchst noch die Schuluniform. Ich habe sie rausgesucht."

„Mutter, jetzt ist es aber genug. Ich war sechzehn, als ich meine Sachen hier zurückgelassen habe. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass mir auch nur noch ein Hemd passen würde?", fragte er ungläubig. Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde nicht zur Schule gehen!"

Seine Mutter hielt mit ihren Bewegungen inne und blickte ihn an. In ihren Augen erkannte er Enttäuschung, ähnlich wie in Susans Gesicht. Draco stöhnte, bevor er fragte: „Was ist so wichtig an den UTZen?"

Traurig erklärte sie: „Ohne wird man dich gesellschaftlich als Zauberer zweiter Klasse sehen, Schatz."

Er schnaufte ungläubig, bevor er konterte: „Also wirklich, Mutter… Früher hast du Menschen aus ganz anderen Gründen gesellschaftlich herabgesetzt."

Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, die nicht wehgetan hatte, aber Draco bereute seine unüberlegte Anmerkung auf der Stelle. Er führte eine Hand an seine nun rosige Wange, während er sie anblickte und den Kummer in ihren Augen sah. Flüsternd richtete er das Wort an sie: „Es tut mir Leid, Mutter, bitte entschuldige."

Sie hatten sich wieder ganz schnell vertragen, denn sie war sehr harmoniebedürftig und er hatte schlussendlich nachgegeben. Draco schlug weniger begeistert vor: „Gut, wenn wir es in fünfundzwanzig Minuten schaffen, meine Schuluniform anzupassen, dann werde ich in die Siebte nachholen, in Ordnung?" Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so leicht wäre, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.

Egal, wie oft seine Mutter einen Änderungszauber durchführte: das Jackett wollte einfach nicht passen und die Hosen blieben unten viel zu kurz und oben herum zu eng. Es wären nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zur Zeremonie und die würde er verpassen, aber er hatte es zumindest versucht.

In der großen Halle saßen bereits die älteren Schüler an ihren Tischen und man erwartete jeden Moment die Ankunft der Erstklässler, die wie üblich von Professor McGonagall hereingeführt werden würden. Harry saß direkt neben Severus und er rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er seufzte und stöhnte und machte den Zaubertränkemeister neben sich damit fast wahnsinnig. Hermine, die ebenfalls neben Severus saß, bekam von Harrys Aufregung nichts mit, weil sie mit ihrer eigenen beschäftigt war.

„Mann, bin ich aufgeregt!", flüsterte Harry immer wieder, obwohl es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, sein Lampenfieber verbal mitzuteilen, denn man sah es ihm an. „Waren Sie das erste Mal auch so aufgeregt, Severus?", fragte er gleich darauf.

Völlig gelassen erwiderte Severus: „Jedenfalls nicht so aufgeregt, dass ich vergessen hätte, mir die Haare zu kämmen."

Erschrocken tastete Harry seinen Kopf ab, bevor er quengelnd beteuerte: „Ich habe mir die Haare gekämmt!"

Ein kurzes Schnaufen war zu hören, bevor Severus entgegnete: „Dann hat sich wohl während Ihres Weges in die große Halle ein Jobberknoll die Freiheit genommen, von Ihnen völlig unbemerkt ein Nest auf Ihrem Haupt zu errichten."

Harry blickte Severus einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, bevor er leise zischelte: „Warum sind Sie so gemein zu mir? Immer wieder machen Sie solche Kommentare. Ich finde das nicht nett von Ihnen. Ich bin so schon aufgeregt genug. Ich mach mich ja auch nicht über Sie lustig, warum sind Sie dann so zu mir?"

Sehr besonnen antwortete Severus: „Weil ich Sie damit von Ihrer Unruhe abgelenkt habe und Sie nicht einmal bemerkt haben, dass gerade in diesem Moment die Erstklässler auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch sind!"

Hastig drehte Harry seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn, was ein knackendes Geräusch im Nacken verursachte. Severus hatte nicht gelogen, denn die Kinder reihten sich gerade vor Minerva auf.

Die meisten der neuen Schüler wirkten völlig verängstigt, denn sie kannten die Geschichten rund um Hogwarts. Sie wussten, dass hier ein Basilisk umgegangen war, der Schüler versteinert hatte und sie hatten gehört, dass Voldemort einmal Besitz von einem Lehrer ergriffen hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihnen erzählt, dass Voldemort sogar einen Schüler umgebracht hatte und dass eines Tages hier Todesser eingefallen waren und ein Kampf mit ihnen stattgefunden hatte.

Harry wäre am liebsten nach vorn gegangen, um ihnen den Kopf zu tätscheln und zu erzählen, wie viel Angst er selbst damals gehabt hatte, als er neu hier angekommen war, aber er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Minerva den Hut brachte. Sie legte den Sprechenden Hut auf dem Stuhl ab, auf dem später die Kinder sitzen sollten, um in ihre Häuser sortiert zu werden.

Zunächst grüßte der Hut alle Kinder freundlich, grüßte auch Minister Weasley sehr nett, der vorn neben Albus am Lehrertisch saß und dann räusperte er sich, bevor er sang:

„Hogwarts ist, wie sollt es sein,

ein Garten voller Sonnenschein,

der euch lässt wohlauf gedeihen

wie zarte, kleine Blümelein.

Lang ist es her, als ich zuletzt

die kleinen Pflänzchen umgesetzt

und eingetopft hab in ein Haus;

wachst ihr oft über euch hinaus.

Für Ravenclaw der Sanddorn sprießt;

aus ihren Häuptern sich Wissen ergießt.

Sie lernen, tüfteln und sind allgemein

ein überaus weiser und kluger Verein.

Der Aschwurz erblüht für Slytherin;

steht für List und Eifer schlechthin.

Sollt' er zuweilen mal Feuern fangen

ist nicht um ihre Tugend zu bangen.

Für Hufflepuff grüner Efeu rankt,

niemals deren Treue schwankt.

Gerecht und fleißig immerfort

kennen sie kein einz'ges Lügenwort.

Selbst Löwenzahn ein Rückgrat hat,

für Gryffindor es wuchern mag.

Stehen zur Seit' mit Rat und Tat

und fürchten nicht des Bösen Saat.

Vier Häuser vier Familien sind,

das flüstert schon der Abendwind,

doch drei sind größer als das eine;

ihr versteht, was ich damit meine.

Ein Haus wird wenig Schüler haben,

doch woll'n wir sie nicht untergraben.

Mit Antrieb, Mühe und viel Kraft

erlangt man große Brüderschaft.

Vergang'nes soll vergangen bleiben,

so wispern es die mächt'gen Eiben.

So sollt' sich jeder daransetzen,

die Scharte wieder auszuwetzen.

Zeigt Respekt, seid ausgewogen,

dann zeigt sich schnell ein Regenbogen,

der farbenfroher nicht sein kann,

wenn einer einen Freund gewann.

Die Türen der Häuser haltet offen,

so könnt ihr auf neue Freunde hoffen,

denn die Reinheit des Herzens aller Familien,

das symbolisieren die weißen Lilien."

Zur gleichen Zeit, in welcher der Hut mit dem Lied begonnen hatte, klopfte Remus an die Tür von Mrs. Malfoy, denn sie hatte Tonks und ihn eingeladen, doch nur er hatte die Einladung zum Tee und einer Partie Schach angenommen.

„Herein!", hörte er Mrs. Malfoy sagen. Remus trat ein und fand nicht nur Mrs. Malfoy, sondern auch ihren Sohn vor, der offenkundig Kleidung anprobierte. „Oh, Mr. Lupin, treten Sie doch bitte ein. Verzeihen Sie die Unordnung. Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde damit fertig sein, bevor Sie kommen würden."

Remus begrüßte Mrs. Malfoy und überreichte ihr einen Strauß Blumen, den er, ohne Tonks Wissen, auch in ihrem Namen schenkte, worüber sich die Gastgeberin sehr freute. Er betrachtete Draco und fragte lächelnd, während er ihn musterte: „Die alte Schuluniform? Sie möchten die siebte Klasse nachholen?"

Ein Kopfnicken war Dracos einzige Antwort, doch Mrs. Malfoy teilte ihre Bedenken mit: „So kann er dort nicht auftauchen. Er hat versprochen, er würde seinen Abschluss machen, wenn ich die Kleidung für ihn ändern könnte, aber…"

„Oh", unterbrach Remus, „daran soll es nicht scheitern. Ich möchte nicht angeberisch klingen, aber Haushaltszauber, besonders Änderungszauber für Kleidungsstücke, sind nicht nur mein Steckenpferd, sondern darin bin ich auch ausgesprochen gut! Darf ich…?"

Das Jackett, welches Draco trug, wurde von Remus sehr genau beäugt. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass dem jungen Mann nicht nur allein die Anwesenheit seines Ex-Lehrers etwas Unbehagen bereitete. Da Dracos Beinbekleidung um die Hüften herum zu eng war, stand Mrs. Malfoys Sohn mit offen stehender Hose im Zimmer. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf dem blassen Gesicht des jungen Mannes abgezeichnet, doch Remus ließ sich nicht davon stören.

„An den Nähten des Jacketts ist genügend Stoff vorhanden. Ich kann die Größe ändern. Wenn Sie kurz stillhalten würden, Mr. Malfoy?", bat Remus, der bereits seinen Zauberstab zückte. Weder Mrs. Malfoy noch Draco gaben ein Widerwort, so dass Remus wortlos das Jackett mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen bearbeiten konnte, was einige Minuten beanspruchte.

„Wunderbar! Passt wie angegossen, finden Sie nicht auch?", fragte er Mrs. Malfoy, die völlig begeistert zu ihrem Sohn stürmte und das „neue" Jackett begutachtete, ihrem Sohn über die Schulter strich und ihm liebevoll den Kragen richtete. „Sie können ein normales, weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose anziehen, Mr. Malfoy. Die Hauptsache ist, dass sie das offizielle Schuljackett mit Ihrem Abzeichen tragen!", sagte Remus, während er zum Ende seines Satzes hin mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Slytherin-Symbol auf Dracos Brust tippte.

Der Hut hatte nicht nur sein Lied beendet, sondern bereits die Erstklässler in die Häuser einsortiert. Unter den älteren Schülern, die keine Aufbauklassen besucht hatten, waren viele bekannte Gesichter. Es waren Schüler, die wie Ginny nach der sechsten Klasse aufhören mussten, weil Hogwarts geschlossen worden war. Einige der ehemaligen Schüler, die man eigentlich dieses Jahr als Siebtklässler erwartet hatte, waren jedoch nicht anwesend, wie beispielsweise die Creevey-Brüder Colin und Dennis, die sich schon vor Jahren selbständig gemacht hatten. Selbst den Weasley-Zwillingen hatte Albus eine Einladung für das siebte Schuljahr geschickt, doch die hatten dankend abgewinkt und erklärt, dass sie ihre Scherzartikel nicht für ein Jahr unbeaufsichtigt lassen wollten, denn an ihrem Laden verdienten sie sich eine goldene Nase.

Severus hatte zwar geahnt, weniger Schüler als sonst in seinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen, aber die mickrige Anzahl von nur fünf elf und zwölf Jahre alten Jungen und Mädchen, die vom Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt worden waren, machte ihn doch stutzig und stimmte ihn nachdenklich.

Die zwei Mädchen und drei Jungen setzten sich zögerlich an den Tisch zu den wenigen anderen Slytherins, die zuvor die Aufbauklassen mitgemacht hatten. Mit nur insgesamt neunzehn eingeschüchtert wirkenden Schülern zeigte sich eine dramatische Wende für das einst sich überlegen fühlende Haus. Man konnte den Kindern und Jugendlichen ansehen, dass sie sich in ihrer eigenen Haut nicht wohl fühlten. Auch, wenn Professor McGonagall im Vorfeld erklärt hatte, dass das Haus gleich einer Familie wäre, so schienen sich besonders die Slytherins zu wünschen, von einem der anderen Häuser adoptiert zu werden. Das Haus Slytherin war schon immer verschrien gewesen, aber nach dem Fall von Voldemort nun offensichtlich auch bei den Slytherins selbst.

Albus richtete das Wort an die Schüler und hielt nur eine kurze, unterhaltsame Rede, doch bevor er in die Hände klatschen konnte, um das Festessen beginnen zu lassen, öffnete sich die Tür zur großen Halle und ausnahmslos alle drehten ihren Kopf, um zu sehen, wer eintreten würde.

Draco hatte die große Flügeltür leise wieder hinter sich geschlossen, bevor er selbstbewusst wirkend durch die große Halle und unter den Augen von alten und neuen Schülern und Lehrern bis nach vorn an das Rednerpult von Professor Dumbledore schritt.

Die Augen des Direktors funkelten erfreut und er richtete das Wort an ihn: „Mr. Malfoy! Schön, Sie heute Abend hier zu sehen. Möchten Sie vielleicht den Hut aufsetzen?" Der Direktor deutete mit einer Hand auf den Hut, den Professor McGonagall noch immer hielt. Lächelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf, bevor er lediglich mit einem Zeigefinger auf das Wappen von Slytherin tippte, welches seine Uniform zierte. „Na dann, Mr. Malfoy, wissen Sie ja, an welchem Tisch Sie Platz nehmen können. Seien Sie herzlich willkommen!"

Draco nickte dem Direktor dankend zu. Seine Unsicherheit überspielte er, indem er erhobenen Hauptes zu den Slytherin schritt, was ihn für einen Moment genauso arrogant wirken ließ wie früher. Er setzte sich neben einen der Erstklässler seines Hauses, der ihn völlig verängstigt anblickte, doch Draco lächelte all seinen neuen Schulkameraden zu, obwohl im eher zum Heulen zumute war.

Ein Jahr Hogwarts, ein Jahr als Schüler, ein Jahr als Schüler mit Harry als Lehrer. Draco seufzte, doch niemand hörte es, weil in diesem Moment die staunenden Ausrufe der Schüler zu hören waren, als vor ihnen auf den Tischen ein üppiges Festmahl auftauchte.


	82. Mit List und Tücke

Hi Daniel,

das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Harry war nicht nur notwendig, sondern auch für alle Beteiligten (sogar für die Leser ;) ) erleichternd. Wie es mit Draco als Schüler weitergeht, wird auch noch interessant werden.

Hi Marlice,

das freut mich besonders, dass das Lied vom Hut gut angekommen ist. In der Zeit, die ich für die Zeilen benötigt habe, hätte ich auch zwei Kapitel schreiben können, aber den Sprechenden Hut wollte ich nicht einfach außen vor lassen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

John & Muggelchen

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry ausgeschlafener als er gedacht hatte. Heute hätte er das erste Mal Unterricht mit den Erstklässler, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, zunächst vor dem Frühstück mit Harry auszugehen.

„Wussten Sie, dass Draco das siebte Jahr machen würde?", fragte Harry seinen Kollegen, nachdem er den Hund wieder zurückgebracht hatte.

„Es war für mich genauso überraschend wie für Sie, Harry", erwiderte Severus, der einige Unterlagen ordnete. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden? Ich möchte für die erste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke einiges im Klassenzimmer vorbereiten."

„Sagen Sie, wo ist Hermine heute?", fragte Harry noch schnell, während er seinem Kollegen auf den Flur folgte.

Severus deutete im Vorbeigehen auf eine Tür und antwortete: „Miss Granger inspiziert gerade ihre Räume."

Harry ließ Severus von dannen ziehen und klopfte an Hermines Tür.

„Hi du, komm doch rein!", grüßte sie, nachdem sie ihm geöffnet hatte. Er trat ein und bestaunte das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, welches in warmen Farben gehalten war. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuerchen.

„Wow, sieht hübsch hier aus, auch wenn es keine Fenster gibt, aber zumindest ist es hier nicht so gruselig, wie bei der Sabberhexe", sagte Harry lachend, doch dann hielt er inne, als er bemerkte, dass es sich um einen richtigen Wohnraum handelte und nicht nur ein Arbeitsbereich. „Ähm, sag mal, wohnst du jetzt hier?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um ihr nicht vorzuhalten, dass sie sich eine Eigenart von Severus angeeignet hatte. Sie antwortete ihm ehrlich: „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit und Lust, mir eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen und da er mir das Angebot gemacht hat…" Sie hielt inne, als er dieses Mal eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

„Er hat es angeboten?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Na ja, nicht direkt. Ein Arbeitszimmer stand mir zu und da habe ich gesagt, ich hätte mit etwas 'mehr' gerechnet." Sie versuchte abzulenken und sagte erfreut: „Ich wohnte jetzt hier, ist das nicht toll?"

Nickend stimmte er ihr zu, doch irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten schien ihm merkwürdig. Es war, als würde sie sich selbst belügen, aber weshalb?

„Gefällt es dir denn hier? Ich meine, so ganz ohne Tageslicht? Ich wette, es dauert keine zwei Monate, bis sich auch auf deinem Gesicht eine 'vornehme Blässe' niedergeschlagen hat. Das ist doch gar nichts für…"

„Doch, das ist was für mich. Ich habe ein Dach über dem Kopf, bekomme regelmäßig Mahlzeiten, habe genügend Platz für meine Sache und muss nur ein paar Schritte gehen, dann habe ich schon meine Arbeitsstelle erreicht! Ist das etwa nichts?", konterte sie zickig.

Resignierend hielt er beide Hände nach oben, bevor er sagte: „Schon gut, schon gut! Zumindest können wir uns häufig besuchen und wenn Ginny aus dem Krankenflügel raus ist, können wir doch auch mal was zusammen unternehmen!"

Ohne auf seinen Vorschlag einzugehen sagte sie mit deutlich hörbarem Triumph in der Stimme: „Snape hat mir gestern seinen Traum gegeben. Ich sollte ihn analysieren!"

„WAS?", sagte Harry fassungslos. „Wie hast du denn das geschafft?"

Sie grinste überlegen und erklärte: „Ich habe ihn etwas in die Enge getrieben, aber auf nette Art – zumindest glaube ich, dass ich noch nett war. Ich habe ihm klar gemacht, dass ich sein Spionagegehabe nicht dulde und dass ich keine Geheimnisse vor ihm habe. Das habe ich untermalt, indem ich meine Handtasche auf seinem Arbeitstisch ausgekippt habe. Hat ihn ziemlich mundtot gemacht. Als Beweis seines Vertrauens…"

„…hat er dir den Traum gegeben!", vervollständigte Harry ihren Satz, woraufhin sie nickte.

„Natürlich darf ich nicht einmal mit dir drüber reden, aber das muss ich ja nicht, denn du kennst ihn ja. Alles in allem ist es ein Traum mit positiver Symbolik, was ich vorher ja schon gesagt habe. Offensichtlich sucht er menschliche Nähe und er verspricht sich dabei Hilfe von dir, Harry. Er hat mir gestern gesagt, er würde dich als 'Freund' oder 'Vertrauten' bezeichnen!", schilderte sie ihm.

Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und fragte trotzdem nach: „Ist nicht wahr? Wirklich? Das ist toll! Das freut mich, Hermine!"

„Er hat die Traumdeutung wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht gelesen. Heute früh, als ich angekommen bin, war ihm jedenfalls nichts anzumerken", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Als ob ihm jemals irgendetwas anzumerken wäre. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er mit dir drüber reden will!", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd, bevor er Hermines Wohnzimmer genauer betrachtete.

Hermine folgte ihm mit den Augen, während er sich einem Bücherregal näherte und den Inhalt überflog, bevor sie zugab: „Ja komisch, nicht wahr? Er hat mir nämlich vorher schon gesagt, dass ich mit ihm nicht über den Traum reden soll. Ich konnte es mir aber nicht verkneifen, schriftliche Anmerkungen zu machen. Zumindest zu meinen Äußerungen sollte er etwas sagen. Schön wäre es jedenfalls."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, ob er Hermine von seinem Gespräch mit Albus erzählen sollte. Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich habe übrigens mit ihm gesprochen, mit Albus, meine ich. Er hat wirklich geglaubt, Voldemort hätte kurz vor seinem Tod die Verbindung durch die Narbe genutzt, um mich mit seinem Hass zu erfüllen. Das war der Grund, warum Albus mir nicht getraut hat, aber er hat sich eines Besseren belehren lassen."

„Gut! Das wurde aber auch Zeit, ansonsten hätte ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Harry lächelte zurück, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde und er sagte: „Albus weiß irgendwas über Severus. Er hat gesagt, wir dürfen nicht aufhören und dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg wären. Er meinte, wir sollte das bisschen Zuversicht in seiner Brust nicht erkalten lassen. Wirst du schlau draus?" Bevor Hermine ihn unterbrechen konnte, denn sie öffnete schon ihren Mund, sagte Harry: „Er hat gleich gesagt, dass er uns nicht helfen kann. Er hätte versprochen, nichts zu sagen. Wir sind völlig auf uns allein gestellt. Ich frage mich nur, mit was genau wir weitermachen sollen?"

Hermine war mundtot und sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Nach einem Moment sagte sie jedoch: „Wir machen einfach so weiter wie bisher, Harry. Wir reden mit ihm, streiten mit ihm und…" Sie verstummte.

Zu seinen Unterrichtsräumen hatte Harry es nicht weit, denn wie die Klassen für Zaubertränke lag auch einer der Räume für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" in den Kerkern, je nachdem, wie viel Platz Harry für seinen praktischen Unterricht benötigte. Als er rechtzeitig dort angekommen war, überraschte es ihn, dass die Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw überpünktlich waren und niemand fehlte. Sie warteten alle bereits geduldig vor dem Klassenzimmer. Mit einem wortlosen Zauber öffnete Harry die Tür und bat die Erstklässler herein: „Immer hereinspaziert!" Seine Freude wollte jedoch nicht auf die Kinder überspringen.

Es war vorhersehbar gewesen, dass sich natürlich immer die Schüler zusammensetzen würden, die sich auch im gleichen Haus befanden. Niemand sagte etwas, nicht einmal ein Wispern war zu hören. Stattdessen blickten sie ihn aus großen Kinderaugen an, als würden sie Schlimmstes erwarten.

Er wollte ihnen die Angst nehmen und stellte sich zunächst vor: „Ihr habt mich ja gestern schon beim Festmahl gesehen, aber ich darf mich nochmal persönlich vorstellen: Professor Harry Potter!" Die Kinder blieben stumm, doch ihre Augen weiteten sich, wenn es denn möglich war, noch ein wenig mehr. Hatten sie etwa Angst vor ihm?

„Es ist das erste Mal in Hogwarts, dass die Erstklässler in 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gleich ab der ersten Klasse einen der mächtigsten Schutzzauber erlernen sollen: den Protego! Kann mir einer sagen, woher der Name kommt und was der Zauber bewirkt?", fragte Harry locker in die Runde. Niemand hob einen Arm.

'Gut', dachte Harry, 'Latein ist für Elfjährige vielleicht ein wenig schwer.' Laut sagte er: „Weiß es niemand oder traut ihr euch nicht zu antworten?"

'Ein totales Desaster… ich bin doch kein Alleinunterhalter. Bitte, nur einer! Einer soll die Hand heben!', flehte Harry still und sein Bitten wurde erhört.

Zögerlich hob ein junger Hufflepuff die Hand, doch als alle anderen Schüler ihn anstarrten, nahm er sie sofort wieder runter, aber Harry hatte es gesehen. „Ansgar Fox, richtig? Also, Mr. Fox, können Sie die Frage beantworten?"

Ansgar atmete schwer, bevor er leise sagte: „Protego kommt vom lateinischen 'protegere', was 'beschützen' heißt." Harry nickte, hörte aber weiterhin zu, so dass Ansgar noch hinzufügte: „Der Zauber ruft einen unsichtbaren Schild hervor, weswegen er zu den Schildzaubern gehört. Er ist der mächtigste Schildzauber, weil er nicht nur schützt, sondern auch Flüche zurückwerfen kann, wenn sie auf ihn prallen."

Harry lächelte breit und sagte fröhlich: „Wow, das hab ich mit elf noch nicht gewusst. Dafür gibt es zwei Punkte für Hufflepuff!" Die anderen Hufflepuffs begannen zu lächeln und ihrem Kameraden bewundernde Blicke zuzuwerfen. Ganz langsam tauten die Schüler auf, dachte Harry. „Woher weißt du das so genau?", fragte er Ansgar noch.

Der Junge schluckte, als wolle er nicht antworten, doch einem Lehrer gegenüber wollte er sich korrekt verhalten, weswegen er flüsternd schilderte: „Meine Mum hat einen Protego um mich und meine kleine Schwester gelegt. Ein", er stockte, doch er fand den Mut, die Geschichte zu beenden, „Todesser hat den Todesfluch auf mich gerichtet. Der ist abgeprallt und…" Ansgar verstummte.

Harry fühlte mit dem Jungen mit und fragte leise: „Hat er den Todesser getroffen?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass es ihm schwer fiel, antwortete er: „Nein, er hat meinen älteren Bruder getroffen." Ansgar senkte das Haupt und betrachtete die Holzmaserung des Tisches.

Nicht nur die anderen Schüler, sondern auch er selbst, konnten eine ganze Weile lang nichts sagen, bis Harry, weil er der Lehrer war, sich aufraffte und betroffen erklärte: „Ich möchte die erste Stunde gern nutzen, um etwas über euch zu erfahren. Im Gegenzug könnt ihr mir Fragen stellen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" Die Schüler nickten.

Professor Dumbledore hatte Hermine besucht, um die interne Sperre des Kamins aufzuheben, damit sie nun auch das Flohnetzwerk nutzen konnte.

„Miss Granger", er verbesserte, „Hermine, es freut mich zu wissen, dass ich Sie in Hogwarts als festen Bestandteil des Kollegiums begrüßen darf. Es war etwas unerwartet, von Professor Snape darum gebeten zu werden, eine private Schülerin aufnehmen zu dürfen. Das geschieht allgemein nicht sehr oft, dass ein Lehrer von einem Schüler so angetan ist." Hermine nahm ein lebendiges Funkeln in Albus' Augen wahr, der jedoch übergangslos weitererzählte: „Professor Sprout hatte zuvor schon einmal einen privaten Schüler gehabt und auch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, Professor Trelawney." Hier zog Hermine die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sie konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, freiwillig drei Jahre lang mit diesem Insekt auskommen zu wollen.

Professor Dumbledore blickte sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um und sagte anschließend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich habe den Raum noch ganz anders in Erinnerung. Es ist immer wieder ein Wunder, was die Magie der Hauselfen bewirken kann." Hermine war zwar noch immer nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass Hauselfen in Hogwarts gehalten werden mussten, aber der Professor sprach so voller Respekt von ihnen, dass ihr nichts anderes blieb, als ihm zuzustimmen.

„Wenn es Ihnen an etwas fehlt, meine liebe Hermine, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen. Sie werden auf jeder Lehrerversammlung das aktuelle Passwort für mein Büro erfahren, so dass Sie jederzeit mit Ihrem Anliegen bei mir auf eine Tasse Tee vorbeischauen können", sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern in den Augen.

Sie lächelte ihn an und ihr Lächeln verblasste auch nicht, als er sich einem kleinen Tischlein näherte, auf welchem sie ihr einziges Bonsai Bäumchen platziert hatte.

„Was ist denn das, Hermine?", fragte Albus neugierig, während er sich nach vorn beugte, um den Baum besser betrachten zu können.

„Ein Miniatur-Baum aus der Muggelwelt. Ein kleiner Apfelbaum", erklärte sie.

„Erstaunlich, ganz erstaunlich!", murmelte Professor Dumbledore, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Bevor er sich verabschiedete, sagte er lobend: „Ich bin wirklich glücklich, Sie willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Sie bringen Eigenschaften mit, die ganz bewundernswert sind. Sie geben nicht auf, selbst wenn eine Situation Sie in Unruhe versetzt. Sie sind aufrichtig und nachsichtig." Er war an der Tür angelangt, doch bevor er sie von außen schloss, sagte er noch leise und mit funkelnden Augen: „Bleiben Sie so, wie Sie sind, Hermine!"

Mit offen stehendem Mund schaute sie auf die Tür, durch die der Direktor eben gegangen war.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins saßen mucksmäuschenstill auf ihren Stühlen und warfen ängstliche Blicke zu ihrem Lehrer hinüber. Professor Snape hatte zwar auf einen theatralischen Auftritt verzichtet, was ihn jedoch für die Elfjährigen nicht weniger unheimlich machte. Seine dunkle Kleidung, die schwarzen, fettigen Haare, die große Hakennase, die gelblichen, schiefen Zähne und die finsteren Augen ließen ihn wirken, als wäre er einem Albtraum entsprungen. Die, die nicht von seiner äußeren Erscheinung eingeschüchtert waren, bekamen eine Gänsehaut von seiner tiefen, leisen Stimme.

„Wenn Sie nun Arsenius Bunsens Klassiker 'Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue' aufschlagen würden? Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass auch nur einer von Ihnen noch vor Schulbeginn einen Blick hineingeworfen hat? Dachte ich's…" Er hielt inne, als eine Schülerin ihre Hand in die Luft warf. Gelangweilt wirkend forderte er sie zum Sprechen auf: „Miss Clevick?"

„Ich hab es gelesen, Sir. Vollständig! Es war äußerst interess…"

„Genug!", machte er kurz und knapp klar. Miss Clevick war kurz zusammengezuckt und verhielt sich dann still.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass auch nur einer den Mut besitzen würde, auf eine Anmerkung, auf die er sowieso keine Reaktion erwartet hatte, eine Rückäußerung zu geben. 'Typisch Gryffindor!', dachte er verachtend.

„Lesen Sie bitte still das Vorwort von Mr. Bunsen. Danach möchte ich von Ihnen wissen, was Ihrer Meinung nach die Motivation des Autors gewesen sein mag, dieses Buch zu schreiben", forderte er mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme.

Die Schüler schlugen das Buch auf und begannen zu lesen, außer Miss Clavick. Sie mochte das Buch bereits gelesen haben, was in Severus' Augen jedoch kein Grund darstellte, sich seiner Anweisung zu widersetzen und so setzte er seinen bekannten, bösen Blick auf, den er der jungen Dame schenkte. Als sie durch Zufall die Augen von ihren Mitschülern auf ihn schweifen ließ, erstarrte sie für einen Moment vor Schreck, bevor auch sie das Buch aufschlug, um das Vorwort zu lesen oder zumindest so zu tun.

Der erste Schultag verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Für Harry war dieser Tag eine weitere Bestätigung dafür, dass er gern mit Kindern und Jugendlichen arbeitete, während Severus sich beim Abendessen nicht zum ersten Mal während seiner Berufslaufbahn fragte, ob es wirklich das war, was er bis ans Ende seines Lebens machen wollte, doch was für eine Zukunft hätte er sonst?

„Wie war der erste Schultag mit den Erstklässlern für Sie, Severus?", fragte Harry freundlich, während er sich von dem gemischten Salat auftat.

„Es war für mich kein besonderer Tag. Es war wie immer", erwiderte sein Kollege gleichgültig.

Sein Lächeln wollte verblassen, aber Harry zauberte es erneut auf sein Gesicht und fragte interessiert: „Wie machen Sie das jetzt eigentlich mit Hermine? Ich meine, wo sie doch bis 15 Uhr Unterricht haben. Geht's danach gleich mit ihr weiter?", fragte Harry, der sich nach vorn beugte, um Hermine sehen zu können.

„Ich konnte mit Albus und letztendlich mit dem Stundenplan vereinbaren, dass ich lediglich mittwochs bis 15 Uhr unterrichte. An den anderen Tagen der Woche habe ich nur bis ein oder zwei Uhr mittags Unterricht. Miss Granger wird die Zeit bis zur Arbeit mit Lesen und Vorbereitungen verbringen", erklärte er, während er zu Hermine hinüberblickte, die zustimmend nickte.

Die erste Woche verlief genauso ruhig, wie der erste Schultag. Da nächste Woche, am 10. September, wieder Vollmond sein würde, besuchte Remus am Sonntag das erste Mal in diesem Monat die Kerker, um sich seinen Trank abzuholen und sich seinen Tränkepass von Severus unterschreiben zu lassen. Am Montag, den 8., kam Remus für den zweiten Trank zu einer Zeit vorbei, in der Severus noch unterrichtete, doch Hermine gab ihm den nach Vanille schmeckenden Wolfsbanntrank, den sie selbst gebraut hatte.

„Die Unterschrift muss aber Severus geben, weil er ein registrierter Zaubertränkemeister ist", sagte Remus.

„Der hat jetzt aber noch Unterricht bis 14 Uhr. So lange warten kannst du sicherlich nicht. Wären immerhin vier Stunden. Kannst du später nochmal…"

„Das Problem, Hermine, ist jenes, dass ich heute einen vollen Terminkalender habe. Ich habe vier Vorstellungsgespräche und will keines verpassen. Ich könnte erst sehr spät abends für die Unterschrift nochmal vorbeikommen, aber…", dieses Mal unterbrach sie ihn.

„Kann er nicht morgen unterschreiben, dass du heute den Trank genommen hast?", fragte sie, denn das wäre die leichteste Lösung.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte mit leiser Stimme: „Nein, das Ministerium will am gleichen Tag die Bestätigung haben, dass man den Wolfsbanntrank eingenommen hat. Alle Werwölfe, die bis heute um Mitternacht keinen Nachweis dafür erbringen, würde man festnehmen und wegsperren. Außerdem bekäme man noch eine Klage an den Hals, wegen 'vorsätzlicher Gefährdung der Öffentlichkeit'. Ich muss dann wohl heute Abend noch einmal kommen."

Hermine versuchte, gelassen zu bleiben, obwohl sein Schicksal ihr so nahe ging. Remus war immer ein so gewissenhafter Mann, doch diese Gesetze sind wegen der uneinsichtigen Werwölfe gemacht worden, die sich noch immer nicht im Klaren darüber waren, dass sie gefährliche Bestien werden würden.

„Ach Blödsinn, warum solltest du nochmal herkommen. Ich gehe in seine Klasse und lasse ihn unterschreiben. Er wird mir wegen einer kleinen Unterbrechung, die keine dreißig Sekunden dauern wird, wohl nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen. Gib her!", sagte sie und hielt Remus ihre Hand entgegen, damit er ihr den zu unterzeichnenden Schein geben würde.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee!", gestand er ihr. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Wenn Minerva oder ein anderer Lehrer ihn während des Unterrichts um etwas Bitten würde, wäre das kein Problem, aber wenn du ihn vor den Schülern störst und das auch noch wegen mir… Nein, das geht nicht gut. Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, Hermine", sagte er ehrlich. Gegen ihre schnelle Hand, die ihm den Schein entriss, konnte er jedoch nichts machen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte sie lächelnd und verschwand.

Sie huschte kurz über den Gang, denn der Unterrichtsraum war ja ganz in der Nähe. Von drinnen hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme, die jedoch so leise sprach, dass sie die Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Nur für wenige Sekunden lang fühlte sie sich in ihre eigene Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Sie wartete, bis es still war, so dass sie ihn nicht mitten im Satz unterbrechen würde und dann klopfte sie. Ein tiefes „Herein" folgte und Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Natürlich blickte nicht nur Snape auf sie, sondern auch alle Schüler, die offensichtlich gerade Flubberwürmer mit der flachen Seite eines Messers zerdrückten, um sie in ihren Kessel zu tun. Hermine erkannte am Geruch, der im Raum lag, dass die Schüler einen Trank gegen Erkältungen brauen würden. In Windeseile war sie vorn bei Snape am Pult angelangt und sagte leise: „Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Professor Snape, aber gewisse Umstände gebieten es mir, Ihnen den Tränkepass zur Unterschrift jetzt vorzulegen. Wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit besäßen…?"

Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte, als sie ihm Remus' Tränkepass hinüberreichte. Snape blickte sie aus böse funkelnden, nachtschwarzen Augen an und rührte sich einen Moment nicht, bevor er so plötzlich wie ein Krokodil zuschnappte und ihr den Pass entriss. Er knallte ihn auf sein Pult, zückte die Feder und kritzelte seine winzig, enge Unterschrift in das entsprechende Feld. Wieder beobachtete er, wie seine Unterschrift verschwand und der rote Bestätigungsstempel des Ministeriums erschien. Er reichte ihr den Pass, während er sie aus verengten Augenlidern anblickte und ihrer Gestalt mit den Augen folgte, bis sie das Klassenzimmer wieder verlassen hatte.

Ganz herzlich bedankte sich Remus bei ihr, bevor sich auf den Weg zu seinem ersten Vorstellungsgespräch machte: einem Putzjob im Britischen Museum in London.

Die Bücher, die Snape ihr aufgetragen hatte zu lesen, lagen übereinander gestapelt auf dem kleinen Arbeitstisch in seinem privaten Büro, an welchem sie schon die Abhandlung über seinen Traum geschrieben hatte. Sie hätte sie mit in ihre Räume nehmen können, doch sie blieb hier und nahm sich die erste Schwarte vor, die sie letzte Woche schon fast zu Ende gelesen hatte. Nur zwei Kapitel fehlten noch. Als sie damit endlich durch war, nahm sie das zweite Buch zur Hand – ein Buch über die Verarbeitung von Zaubertränkezutaten und was eine falsche Handhabung alles zunichte machen konnte.

Beim Lesen vergaß sie völlig die Zeit und sie merkte nicht einmal, dass Snape vor dem Arbeitstisch stand, hinter dem sie saß, während sie sich in das Buch vertieft hatte. Plötzlich belferte eine tiefe Stimme: „Was denken Sie sich dabei, mich während des Unterrichts zu stören?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und wich dann auf dem Stuhl zurück, so dass sie ihren Rücken gegen die Lehne presste, denn diese abrupte Störung hatte sie sehr erschrocken. Schnell hatte sie sich wieder fassen können und sie erwiderte: „Ich dachte…"

„Nein, das haben Sie offensichtlich nicht getan! Ich habe Ihnen erörtert, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit erst nach meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe hier in Hogwarts als Lehrer stattfinden würde. Bevor mein Unterricht zu Ende ist…"

„Aber…"

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mich noch einmal zu unterbrechen, Miss Granger! Mr. Lupin hätte später noch einmal kommen können. Sie werden mich nie wieder während des Unterrichts aufsuchen, wenn ich Sie nicht persönlich darum bitten sollte, haben wir uns verstanden?", sagte er bedrohlich leise.

Hermine hatte keine Angst vor ihm, aber sie fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt, so dass vor lauter Wut ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Sie hätte gern die Umstände erläutert, weshalb sie ihn gestört hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sämtliche Erklärungsversuche bei ihm auf taube Ohren stoßen würden, denn der Grund für die Störung war ihm egal. Bei jeder anderen Person – außer vielleicht bei Sirius – wäre er wohl nicht so wütend gewesen, aber weil es wegen Remus gewesen war, entfesselte sich sein Zorn ungebremst. So kniff Hermine lediglich ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte, so dass das Thema vergessen schien, doch für sie war es das nicht. Sie ärgerte sich so sehr über ihren Professor, dass sie in diesem Moment den Entschluss gefasst hatte, ihn entweder mit seinem Irrwicht zu konfrontieren, wenn es heute die Gelegenheit dazu geben würde, oder ihm ihren Trank unterzumischen, der seine Magiefarben zum Leuchten bringen würde. Durch seine grantige Art hatte er unwissentlich Rachegelüste in ihr geweckt.

Sie folgte ihm in sein Privatlabor, bemerkte gleich neben der Tür ihren Farbtrank und steckte eines der kleinen Fläschchen unauffällig in ihre Hosentasche, um für passende Gelegenheiten immer eines bei sich zu tragen.

„Sie brauen heute unter meiner Aufsicht einen Armotentia, Miss Granger!", befahl er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Wieso denn einen Liebestrank?", fragte sie verdutzt.

Ihre Frage schien ihm auf den Geist zu gehen, weswegen er mit den Augen rollte und langsam, als würde er zu einer Erstklässlerin sprechen, erklärte: „Weil die Zubereitung von einem Amortentia äußerst kompliziert ist und ich dadurch erfahren werde, wie behände sie sich gerieren."

Seine Art und Weise missfiel ihr von Minute zu Minute und immer mehr dachte sie bei sich: 'Mach nur so weiter… Das wirst du mir bezahlen!'

Die Atmosphäre war heute auf dem Nullpunkt und das änderte sich auch nicht, während sie den Amortentia braute. Das warme Feuerchen, welches er sonst immer ihr zuliebe im Kamin hatte prasseln lassen, fehlte heute. Für sich selbst hatte er seinen Kamin selten entzündet, aber heute blieb er trotz der Anwesenheit seiner Schülerin aus.

Der Schrank mit dem Irrwicht stand schon seit Wochen in Snapes privatem Büro. Den Trank sollte sie in seinem Privatlabor brauen, welches nur ein Zimmer weiter lag und durch eine Verbindungstür zu erreichen war, auch wenn jeder Raum separat über einen Durchgang zum Flur verfügte. Würde sie es schaffen, den Irrwicht ungesehen zu befreien und zwar so, dass Snape ihm näher wäre als sie selbst? Sie würde es versuchen und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie sie es nur anstellen konnte.

„Gut, Miss Granger. Jetzt rühren Sie den Trank für zwanzig Minuten nicht an, sonst ist er unbrauchbar. Lassen Sie ihn auf kleiner Flamme köcheln", sagte Snape mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Ich brauche für nachher noch eine Vanillestange, aber in Ihren Vorratsschränken habe ich keine gefunden", sagte sie genauso distanziert wie er.

„In meinem Büro habe ich welche..."

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden und sagte bereits: „Accio Vani…"

Hier fuhr er ihr über den Mund und schimpfte: „Sie werden hinübergehen und sie holen! Ich werde es nicht gestatten, dass Sie Zutaten per Aufrufezauber hin und her schweben lassen, Miss Granger, denn Unfälle sind dabei absehbar. Selbst, wenn es sich heute nur um eine Vanillestange handelt, so können Sie sich gleich angewöhnen, Ihre benötigten Zutaten auf konventionelle Art und Weise an den Tisch zu holen!"

Erinnerungen flackerten in ihrem Kopf auf. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Situationen, in denen er oder sie schon einmal eine Zutat per Aufrufezauber an den Tisch befehligt hatte, aber sie hatten es nie getan – sie hatten sie immer selbst geholt. Trotzdem bestärkte seine grimmige Belehrung sie nur darin, es ihm heute heimzahlen zu wollen.

In seinem Büro entdeckte sie die Vanillestangen in einem Glas in der Vitrine des Schrankes, der neben dem des Irrwichts stand, der wiederum gleich neben der Tür stand, die in den Flur führte. Ein teuflisches Grinsen formte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Sie würde mit wortloser Magie den Schrank des Irrwichts öffnen, dann zurück ins Labor gehen und behaupten, sie würde die Vanillestangen nicht finden. Sicherlich würde er ihr in diesem Moment einige Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, aber er würde sich trotzdem selbst auf den Weg machen, um sie zu holen. Dann müsste er an dem Irrwicht vorbei und sie könnte die ganze Szenerie von der Labortür aus beobachten. So wollte sie es machen!

Zuhause bei Susan verabschiedete ihre Mutter gerade den Heiler an der Tür, der einen Hausbesuch gemacht hatte, während Susan das Gespräch, welches sie mit ihm geführt hatte, in Gedanken wiederholte.

„Wie lange hält Ihre Übelkeit schon an, Miss Bones?", hatte der Heiler gefragt, während er derweil seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

„Schon über eine Woche, aber nie musste ich mich so schlimm übergeben", hatte sie erwidert.

„Nehmen Sie regelmäßig irgendwelche Heilmittel oder Tränke ein?"

Sie hatte gefühlt, wie die Röte über ihre Wangen gekrochen sein musste, denn ihre Mutter war während der Untersuchung im Zimmer geblieben und so hatte sie in ihrer Anwesenheit wahrheitsgemäß antworten müssen, auch wenn ihre Stimme um einiges dünner geworden war: „Ich nehme jeden Abend einen Verhütungstrank ein." Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Mutter daraufhin ebenfalls errötet war.

„Haben Sie die Tränke hier? Ich würde gern einen Blick drauf werfen!", hatte der Heiler vorhin gesagt, weshalb Susan ihrer Mutter erklärt hatte, wo genau im Badezimmer die Tränke verstaut wären, so dass sie eines der Fläschchen holen konnte. Der Heiler hatte das Fläschchen entgegengenommen und entkorkt, um daran zu riechen. Gleich darauf hatte er das Gesicht verzogen.

Susan konnte ihre Gedanken an die Untersuchung nicht weiterführen, denn ihre Mutter war zurück ins Schlafzimmer gekommen. Sie blickte ihre Tochter an sagte eine Weile nichts, näherte sich ihr jedoch und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Die Realität hatte sie wieder eingeholt und Susan konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, was ihre Mutter bemerkte.

Mit leiser Stimme fragte ihre Mutter: „Ist es dir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass die Tränke anders geschmeckt haben?" Susan verneinte wortlos. Ihre Mutter seufzte und ergriff zärtlich ihre Hand.

Diese Geste ließ die erste Träne die Wange hinunterkullern, als Susan schniefend fragte: „Ich hab's nicht gemerkt. Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit lang genommen und habe nur gesehen, dass sie langsam zur Neige gehen und ich neue besorgen muss. Mir ist wirklich nicht aufgefallen, dass das Haltbarkeitsdatum abgelaufen war." Susans Lippen begannen zu zittern und sie zog die volle Nase hoch, so dass ihre Mutter sich dazu aufgefordert fühlte, ihr ein Taschentuch zu reichen, so dass sie sich die Nase putzen konnte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte ihre Mutter: „Ich bin so froh, dass es rechtzeitig bemerkt worden ist, sonst hättest du dich noch selbst vergiftet, Schatz." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie offen ansprach: „Ich könnte dir immer noch Verhütungsmittel aus der Muggelwelt besorgen, Liebling. Ich bin da noch krankenversichert und könnte mir ein Medikament für dich verschreiben lassen." Sie drückte die Hand ihrer Tochter, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Natürlich erst, nachdem dein Kind geboren wurde." Susan begann bitterlich zu weinen. Es war alles ihre Schuld.

Ihre Mutter, von der sie die roten Haare geerbt hatte, nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und wiegte sie, wie sie es schon gemacht hatte, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Susan konnte sich in Ruhe ausweinen, während sie derweil getröstet wurde. Ganz leise flüsterte ihre Mutter ihr ins Ohr: „Du weißt, dass deine ganze Familie dir helfen wird, mein Schatz, ganz egal, was geschehen wird."

In diesem Moment hatte Susan das Gefühl, jemand würde ihr Herz zerquetschen, weil sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Gedanke in ihr breit machte, Draco könnte sie womöglich verlassen, nachdem sie ihn darüber informiert hätte, doch die flüsternde Stimme ihrer Mutter verdrängte den Gedanken, als diese sagte: „Wir können nur ganz fest hoffen, dass die schlecht gewordenen Tränke sich nicht auf die Schwangerschaft auswirken, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird."

In den Kerkern hatte Hermine alles gut durchdacht, aber ihr heimlicher Plan wurde unwissentlich von Snape vereitelt. Sie hatte gerade eben per wortlosen Zauber eine Schublade des Schrankes mit dem Irrwicht einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet und sich schnell umgedreht, um ins Labor zurückzugehen, da hörte sie hinter sich die Tür im Büro, die zum Flur führte, zuschlagen. Snape war über den Flur ins Büro gekommen. In einer Hand hielt er eine Ampulle und ein dunkelblaues, bauchiges Fläschchen mit Zutaten, die sie nachher noch benötigen würde. Er hatte sie offenbar aus seinem persönlichen Vorratsraum geholt, aus dem sie damals auch die Baumschlangenhaut entwendet hatte und der vom Flur aus gleich neben der Tür seines Büros lag.

Kaum hatte Hermine sich umgedreht, sah sie auch schon, wie er mit dem Zauberstab die Schublade des Irrwicht-Schrankes schloss, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte und gereizt und zischend sagte: „Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Ich habe die Vanillestangen nicht gefunden und…"

„Und da haben Sie geglaubt, ich würde Sie in einem Schrank aufbewahren, in dem ein Irrwicht haust?" Er schnaufte ungläubig und verachtend, bevor er sie zurechtwies: „Sie müssen den Verstand verloren haben! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ein Irrwicht alles anrichten kann, außer die Gestalt der größten Angst eines Menschen anzunehmen? Sie können von Glück reden, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte zu entkommen, denn Peeves würde nicht mehr Schaden anrichten können, würde ich ihn hierher einladen. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Büro durch einen manifestierten Körper – welcher Art auch immer – verwüstet wird, haben Sie verstanden!"

Der heutige Tag war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, dachte Hermine. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen warm geworden waren, als sie die Schelte über sich hatte ergehen lassen. Verlegen kniff sie die Lippen zusammen und nickte ihrem Professor reumütig zu, der daraufhin zu seinem Schreibpult hinüberging und Ampulle und Flasche darauf abstellte. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich der Vitrine näherte und das Glas mit den Vanillestangen entnahm, während er schimpfte: „Man kann sie sogar durch die Vitrinentüren hindurch erkennen, aber Sie scheinen momentan mit Blindheit gestraft zu sein!" Er stolzierte auf die zu und hielt ihr das Glas mit den Vanillestangen vor die Nase, welches sie still entgegennahm. „Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und holen Sie mir ein Glas Wasser!"

Es war zwar untypisch für Snape, sie um etwas zu trinken zu bitten, doch es war auch seit langer Zeit mal wieder das erste Mal, dass er ihr gegenüber so unausstehlich war. Das Glas Wasser wäre ihre Chance für den Farbtrank, dachte sie. Sie stellte sich vor das kleine Schränkchen, auf welchem ein Tablett mit Gläsern und Flaschen stand. Darauf achtend, dass sie mit ihrem Körper das Glas vor seinem Blick verdeckte, ergriff sie die durchsichtige Karaffe mit stets frischem Wasser und füllte ein Glas. Mit einer Hand stellte sie die Karaffe wieder ab, während die andere Hand zeitgleich ihren Trank aus der Hosentasche fischte. In null Komma nichts war die kleine Flasche entkorkt und deren Inhalt dem Wasser beigemischt. Es war rein gar nichts zu sehen und schmecken würde man es auch nicht. Die leere Flasche steckte sie wieder in ihre Hosentasche, bevor sie zu Snape an das Schreibpult hinüberging, an dem er eine Liste mit benötigten Zutaten überflog, und ihm das Glas Wasser reichte. Mit einem Nicken dankte er ihr, bevor er das Glas nahm und es in einem Zug leerte.

Wie gebannt starrte sie ihn an, doch bisher tat sich noch nichts. Bei Ron hatte es fast eine halbe Minute gedauert, bis das Glimmen zu sehen war, doch auch nach einer Minute zeigte der Trank keine Wirkung bei Snape. Könnte er womöglich nach zu langer Aufbewahrung seine Wirkung verloren haben? Vielleicht musste man ihn vor jeder Anwendung neu brauen, vermutete sie, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass Snapes Atmung schneller wurde. Er machte sich gerade Notizen auf dem Pergament, als er sich mit einer Hand an den Hals fasste.

„Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie zaghaft. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Snape antwortete nicht, sondern er begann plötzlich, schnell und kurzatmig nach Luft zuschnappen. Die Feder ließ er fallen, als er fast panisch beide Hände an den Hals führte, um die Knöpfe seines hochgeschlossenen Gehrocks zu öffnen. Hysterisch riss er an dem Kragen, so dass die Knöpfe sich lösten und zu Boden fielen.

„Professor!", sagte sie nun lauter und eilte um das Pult herum, doch da kippte er bereits vom Stuhl zu Boden. „Oh Gott, ganz ruhig. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig!", riet sie ihm, obwohl sie selbst der Panik nahe war. Er hechelte und lief bereits blau im Gesicht an, was ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass er unter akuter Atemnot litt. War ihr Trank etwa „umgekippt" und hatte sie ihn versehentlich vergiftet? Oder litt Snape womöglich an einer Allergie und schwollen daher seine Schleimhäute zu, weswegen er keine Luft mehr bekam? Sie musste etwas unternehmen, aber ohne Diagnose konnte sie nicht handeln. So zog sie flugs ihren Zauberstab, der wie wild in ihrer Hand zitterte, und wandte einige Diagnose-Sprüche an.

Snape japste nach Luft und sein Körper wurde von einem unkontrollierten Zittern übermannt. Die Diagnose-Sprüche, die sie seit ihrer Ausbildung im Mungos blind beherrschte, brachten überhaupt keine Ergebnisse und erst da geriet sie wirklich in Panik. Könnte sie ihn jetzt trotz ihrer zertifizierten Heilerausbildung nicht retten, wäre sie für seinen Tod verantwortlich!

„Um Himmels Willen, Snape!", schrie sie, als sein Körper sich aufbäumte und sein Rücken sich bog. Seine Augen hatten sich bereits in den Hinterkopf gedreht und er bekam nur noch wenig Luft. „Accio Bezoar!", schrie sie aufgebracht, während sie seine Hände daran hinderte, sich weitere Kratzwunden am Hals zuzufügen. Kein Bezoar kam geflogen und so versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch wieder kam das beste Mittel gegen Vergiftungen nicht zu ihr.

„Ein Luftröhrenschnitt!", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst. Sie versuchte, Snapes Hände mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes zu fesseln, so dass er nicht seinen Hals bedecken konnte, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Es schien, als wäre sie so aufgeregt, dass sie ihre Zauberkräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, was ihr plötzlich vor Augen hielt, dass sie als Heilerin schlichtweg versagte. Vier Jahre Ausbildung zur Heilerin im St. Mungos waren für die Katz.

Sie ergriff eine von Snape Händen und er drückte, wahrscheinlich unbewusst oder wegen der Krämpfe, sehr fest zu, während Hermine ihren Stab an ihren eigenen Hals führte und einen persönlichen Sonorus-Zauber sprach, damit ihre Stimme lediglich im Krankenflügel zu hören wäre: „Ein Notfall, Poppy! Kommen Sie sofort in Snapes Privatbüro!"

Noch während ihres Hilferufes ließ das Zittern ihres Professors mit einem Male nach und sein gesamter Körper entspannte sich auf beängstigende Weise – auch seine Hand, die sie hielt, lockerte nun ihren Griff. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, während sie mit einer Hand seine Halsschlagader suchte. Als sie kein Leben mehr in ihm fand, begann sie hysterisch zu weinen und zu wimmern. Das wollte sie nicht! Sie trug die Schuld an seinem Tod.

Durch ihr kindisches Verhalten würde sie den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen und nicht einmal Harry würde ihr aus der Patsche helfen können. Sie schlug sich verzweifelt eine Hand vor den Mund, während ihre andere noch immer die erschlaffte Hand von Snape drückte, als wolle sie ihm somit wieder Leben einhauchen, doch dann vernahm sie plötzlich seine Stimme, die leise fragte: „Miss Granger?" Sie blickte erwartungsvoll nach unten, aber Snape rührte sich nicht. Hatten ihr ihre Sinne einen Streich gespielt?


	83. Die größte Angst

Hi Schwertlilie,

du hast da schon eine bestimmte Ahnung und ob du damit richtig liegst, kannst du gleich nachlesen. Deiner Erklärung über Severus' Aura konnte ich zu Anfang noch folgen, zum Ende hin nicht mehr, aber dir ging es ja offensichtlich genauso ;)

Hi Daniel,

ich weiß, das war ein fieser Cliffhanger, aber es geht ja nun weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

John & Muggelchen

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Heftig atmend und völlig fassungslos starrte Hermine mit verweinten Augen auf das regungslose Gesicht und in die entseelten Augen ihres Professors, dessen erschlaffte Hand sie noch immer hielt und dessen Stimme sie eben gehört zu haben glaubte. Ihr Trank hatte ihn getötet.

Das Geräusch des ersehnten „Plops" der Heilerin, die innerhalb Hogwarts apparieren durfte, ließ Hermine ihren Blick von dem ungewohnt milden Gesichtsausdruck ihres Professors abwenden und über ihre Schulter schauen. Mitten im Büro stand Poppy, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Snapes am Boden liegenden Körper blickte. Und gleich daneben, direkt an Poppys Seite, stand Snape, dessen Gesicht eine nicht erwartete Besorgnis widerspiegelte und der jetzt vorsichtig wiederholte: „Miss Granger?"

Laut und abgehackt atmend blickte Hermine vor sich auf das Wesen, welches sie für ihren Professor gehalten hatte. Es war der Irrwicht, der sich schneller aus der Schublade befreit haben musste als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte und dessen leblose Hand sie noch immer hielt. Angewidert zog sie ihre Hand zurück und presste sie an ihre Brust. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Atmung war so heftig, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Als sie sich erheben wollte, schwankte sie einige Schritte, so dass sie freiwillig wieder in die Hocke ging, um nicht umzufallen. Als sie für einen Moment einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und sie die Situation mit scharfem Geist betrachtete, da wurde sie sich darüber bewusst, dass sie hyperventilierte und sie ihre Atmung nicht mehr selbst normalisieren konnte, doch Poppy kniete bereits neben ihr und sprach beruhigende Worte, deren Inhalt Hermine nicht verstand, aber deren Trost sie dem Klang der Stimme entnehmen konnte.

Das Kribbeln in Armen und Beinen und das Taubheitsgefühl um den Mund herum setzten bereits ein. Bisher hatte sie nur über Hyperventilation gelesen oder es bei Patienten miterlebt, aber noch nie hatte sie es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Das erwartete Gefühl der Atemnot machte sich ebenfalls in ihr breit, aber in Gedanken versicherte sie sich immer wieder, dass dies ein völlig unbegründetes Angstgefühl wäre, denn es war genügend Sauerstoff in ihrem Blut vorhanden. Außerdem war Poppy bei ihr und die kümmerte sich nun um sie. Beiläufig bemerkte Hermine, dass Snape den Irrwicht ohne den bekannten „Riddikulus"-Spruch einfach mit Hilfe seines Stabes wortlos zurück in die Schublade schleuderte und den Schrank mit einem starken Schutzzauber versiegelte.

Harry betrat gerade Ginnys Zimmer und es überraschte ihn, dass sie nervös mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf und ab ging, während Nicholas selig in der Wiege döste. Als sie ihn bemerkt hatte, stürmte sie auf ihn zu und fragte aufgebracht: „Was für ein Notfall war das?"

„Was denn für ein Notfall?", fragte Harry zurück, der Hermines hallende Stimme nicht vernommen hatte, weil er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade erst in den ersten Stock begeben hatte.

Ginny erklärte aufgeregt: „Ich habe Hermines Stimme per Sonorus im Krankenflügel gehört. Ein Notfall und Poppy sollte sofort ins Snapes Privatbüro kommen. Du weißt nichts darüber?"

Aufgeregt schüttelte er den Kopf, derweil wurden seine Augen ganz groß vor Sorge. „Ich werde nachsehen, Ginny!", versicherte er ihr und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

Draußen traf er auf Poppy und Severus, die Hermine rechts und links an den Oberarmen hielten. Sie sah etwas mitgenommen aus, sehr blass, aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Harry rannte zu den dreien hinüber und öffnete wortlos die Tür, auf die die Heilerin zusteuerte. Drinnen setzten sie Hermine auf ein Bett.

Poppy befahl knapp: „Legen Sie sich hin, Miss Granger!" Harry half ihr, die Beine auf das Bett zu legen, während Poppy hinüber zu einem der Schränkchen ging, um etwas zu holen. Severus verweilte neben dem Bett und blickte besorgt auf Hermine hinab, während sie selbst einen bedenklich glasigen und starren Blick aufwies und in einem stockenden Rhythmus atmete. Harry näherte sich seiner Freundin und sagte leise ihren Namen. Sie reagierte, aber nur sehr langsam, und blickte ihn durch feuchte Wimpern an und in diesem Moment – sie hatte kein einziges Wort gesagt – wusste er plötzlich, was sie am heutigen Tage versucht hatte und dass ihr Vorhaben gescheitert war. Er wusste es einfach.

„Miss Granger musste unverhofft ihrem Irrwicht gegenübertreten, Harry. Sie hat vorhin hyperventiliert", erklärte Severus ihm mit ruhiger Stimme, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen, doch ein wenig Sorge war nicht zu überhören.

„Hyperventiliert?", fragte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach. Er dachte, so etwas würde nur ganz selten auftreten.

„Stress, Angst und Panik sind in diesem Fall ganz offensichtlich die Auslöser für die Hyperventilation gewesen. Poppy möchte trotzdem ausschließen, ob möglicherweise eine körperliche Erkrankung dieses Symptom verursacht haben könnte, wie ein Leberschaden oder eine Hirnentzündung. Ich schließe das jedoch ohne Untersuchung aus. Ursache war meines Erachtens einzig und allein der Irrwicht und die große Angst, die er hervorgerufen hat", sagte Severus.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam Harry, weil er die Musiktruhe mit dem Irrwicht nicht bei sich untergebracht hatte und weil er Hermine nicht von ihrem Vorhaben hatte abbringen wollen. Natürlich hätte auch er nur zu gern gewusst, welche Gestalt Severus' Irrwicht angenommen hätte, aber er wollte seine Hände in Unschuld waschen und hatte Hermine daher ihre Idee nicht ausgeredet. Nun lag sie auf der Krankenstation, was er hätte verhindern können.

„Gehen Sie bitte, Harry, Severus. Sie werden schon noch erfahren, wie es Miss Granger geht", sagte Poppy und scheuchte die beiden mit wild fuchtelnden Händen aus dem Krankenzimmer hinaus.

Draußen blieben Harry und Severus einen Augenblick beieinander stehen, ohne eine Wort von sich zu geben, doch dann trieb ihn die Neugierde dazu, Severus zu fragen: „Was war Hermines Irrwicht?"

Severus blickte ihn an und wog einen Augenblick lang ab, ob er antworten sollte oder nicht, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich, sterbend auf dem Boden in meinem Büro."

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hinauf und fragte verdattert: „Hermines größte Angst ist, dass Sie sterben?"

Ein wenig grantig erklärte Severus: „Seien Sie nicht albern, Harry. Ihre größte Angst ist, trotz ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin kein Leben retten zu können!" Doch das, was Harry zuvor gesagt hatte, hatte für einen Moment etwas in seinem Kollegen bewegt. Harry hatte es gesehen! Es war wie ein heller Schatten gewesen, der hinter Severus' Augen vorbeigehuscht war.

Mutig fragte Harry: „Was glauben Sie, wie Ihr Irrwicht aussehen würde?"

Wieder blickte sein Kollege ihm in die Augen und zögerte mit einer Antwort, die er letztendlich doch gab, indem er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht genau. Womöglich ein Dementor?" Bevor Harry nachhaken konnte, fügte Severus noch hinzu: „Oder vielleicht Miss Granger, die in meiner Anwesenheit ihr Leben aushaucht."

Ohne auf weitere Konversation wert zu legen, verließ Severus seinen jungen Kollegen und marschierte schnellen Schritten in Richtung Kerker.

„Was war los, Harry?", fragte Ginny, nachdem er wieder ihr Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Es war Hermine. Sie hatte eine Begegnung mit ihrem Irrwicht und das hat sie so sehr aufgewühlt, dass Poppy sie kurz untersuchen möchte", erklärte Harry, dem noch immer Severus' Antwort auf die Frage, wie sein Irrwicht aussehen könnte, durch den Kopf ging.

„Hat sie Snape etwa wirklich eine Falle gestellt, um seinen Irrwicht zu sehen?", fragte sie leise.

„Woher…?"

„Na, von Ron natürlich! Ich bin hier nicht völlig abgeschnitten von der Welt, Harry", sagte sie grinsend, doch sie wurde schnell wieder sehr ernst. „Red' ihr das ja aus, hörst du! Ich bin von der Idee überhaupt nicht begeistert und auch nicht von der Trank-Idee. Sie ist ja momentan schlimmer als Snape!", meckerte Ginny. Harry versicherte ihr, dass er gleich mit Hermine reden würde.

„Ach ja, könntest du vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben bekomme? Ich möchte nach den sechs Wochen gleich einsteigen können, wenn das Schutzgesetz außer Kraft tritt", fügte sie noch an.

„Ja klar! Für alle Fächer, ja? Das lässt sich machen, Ginny", sagte er lächelnd, bevor er ihr einen Kuss schenkte. „Schläft der Kleine?", wollte Harry wissen und er ging an die Wiege, um sich selbst zu überzeugen, ob seine Vermutung stimmte. Als er Nicholas schlafend vorfand, sagte er enttäuscht: „Schade, ich habe gehofft, ich könnte ein wenig knuddeln."

„Tja, da musst du jetzt wohl mit mir Vorlieb nehmen!", empfahl sie lächelnd, während sie bereits ihre Arme öffnete, um Harry zu empfangen.

„Eine Bitte noch, Harry. Könntest du Hermine demnächst mal fragen, ob sie mir die Bilder von unserem gemeinsamen Urlaub raussuchen könnte? Nicht sofort! Erst, wenn es ihr besser geht. Ich komme hier sonst um vor Langeweile", sagte Ginny, bevor Harry sich verabschiedete.

Verdutzt fragte er: „Ihr wart zusammen im Urlaub? Wann soll denn das gewesen sein?"

Sie schnaufte und erklärte: „Das war in den vier Wochen, in denen Kingsley, Mad-Eye und Tonks dich trainiert haben."

„Habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr weg wart!", gab er verdutzt zu.

„Glaub ich dir aufs Wort. Du hast zu der Zeit ja auch so viel um die Ohren gehabt."

Nach seinem Besuch bei Ginny ging Harry zu Poppy, um sich wegen Hermine zu erkundigen, doch die war offensichtlich in der Zwischenzeit gegangen, so dass Harry einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und sich dazu entschloss, den letzten Spaziergang des heutigen Tages mit Severus' Hund jetzt schon zu erledigen.

Entgegen Poppys Ratschlag, sich ein wenig auszuruhen, ging Hermine geradewegs in Snapes Labor zurück, um vom Amortentia zu retten, was noch zu retten war, denn sie wollte irgendetwas tun, um nicht mehr an das Erlebnis mit ihrem Irrwicht denken zu müssen. Sie brauchte Ablenkung!

Kaum hatte sie das Labor betreten, bemerkte sie auch schon, dass alles weggeräumt war. Snape musste ihr Gebräu entfernt und Ordnung geschaffen haben. Er selbst war nicht hier drinnen, weshalb sie zur offen stehenden Tür ging, die in sein Büro führte. Als sie durch den Spalt lugte, sah sie ihn an seinem Pult sitzen und ein Pergament lesen. Manchmal tippte er mit zwei Fingern auf seinen dünnen Lippen oder seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Wortlos trat sie ein und Snape bemerkte sie nicht einmal, so tief war er in dem, was er las, versunken.

Räuspernd machte sie auf sich aufmerksam, so dass er erschrocken aufblickte und das Pergament schnell zur Seite legte, bevor er sagte: „Miss Granger, was hat Poppy gesagt?"

„Dass ich mich ausruhen soll…"

„Dann tun Sie das besser", empfahl er mit ruhiger Stimme, doch sie wollte momentan nicht allein in ihrem Zimmer sein.

„Nein, mir geht's schon wieder gut, Sir", entgegnete sie.

Er seufzte, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme fragte: „Warum haben Sie das getan? Wer hat Sie dazu angestiftet?" Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Ich fand es schon früher sehr ärgerlich, dass einige Angestellte Gefallen daran gefunden hatten, ihre Kollegen mit einem Irrwicht zu konfrontieren. Mr. Lupin war nicht der Erste, der sich daraus einen Spaß gemacht hatte." Er blickte sie einen Moment lang an und erklärte dann leicht zynisch: „Was die Schüler ertragen sollen, muss ein Lehrer auch aushalten können, richtig?" Er blickte sie diesmal eindringlich an, kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und fragte neugierig: „Wer war es? Hat Albus Sie dazu überredet oder sogar Minerva? Ich wette, es war Minerva!" Als sie noch immer nicht antwortete, seufzte er erneut und im Anschluss stellte er bestimmend klar: „Ich bin von Späßen dieser Art nicht sehr angetan, Miss Granger. Ich möchte Sie bitten, und es ist völlig egal, wer Sie wie oft zu so etwas zu überreden versucht, mir keine Streiche zu spielen!" Sie nickte und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass es ihre Idee gewesen war?

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Professor sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. Seine rechte Hand öffnete die Knöpfe am linken Unterarm seines Gehrocks und während er langsam auf sie zuschritt, öffnete er noch die Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes darunter. Als er genau vor ihr stand, schob er mit der rechten Hand den Stoff hinauf, um vor ihr das dunkle Mal zu entblößen.

Ihre Augen wanderten über den Totenkopf und die Schlange, die sich aus dem kantigen Kiefer schlängelte. Es war blass, kaum noch dunkel, aber deutlich zu erkennen, wenn man wusste, wie das Zeichen von Voldemort auszusehen hatte. Und mit einem Male wurde ihr klar, dass er eben ihre Traumdeutung gelesen haben musste, in der sie erwähnt hatte, noch nie ein dunkles Mal auf dem Arm eines Todessers gesehen zu haben.

Was neben dem dunklen Mal auf seinem fast schneeweißen Unterarm ins Auge stach, war eine helle Narbe, die eine Handbreit unter dem Handgelenkt waagerecht verlief und nach einem kleinen Knick einige Zentimeter den Unterarm hinaufwanderte – fast wie ein unfertiger Rahmen für das dunkle Mal. Mutig fragte sie, während sie mit einem Finger auf die Narbe deutete: „Woher haben Sie die?"

Da er so dicht bei ihr stand, hörte sie ihn kräftig schlucken, bevor er wispernd entgegnete: „Ich habe eines Tages versucht, das dunkle Mal mit", er stockte, „einem Messer zu entfernen."

Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Seine Augen mieden die ihren und so erhaschte sie für die Dauer eines Atemzuges ungestört einen Blick auf seinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Gleich darauf schaute sie wieder auf seinen Unterarm, während sie seiner Stimme lauschte, die flüsternd, was diese sehr persönliche Situation so unwirklich erscheinen ließ, erzählte: „Ich habe währenddessen das Bewusstsein verloren. Poppy hat mich gefunden und die Wunde geheilt. Sie hat nie jemandem davon erzählt. Nicht einmal Albus weiß davon."

Auf einen Schlag fühlte sich Hermine fünf Kilo schwerer und das zusätzliche Gewicht lastete ausschließlich auf ihrem Herzen. So verzweifelt und verletzlich hatte sie Snape nie betrachtet. Stets hatte sie geglaubt, er wäre ein hartgesottener Mann, der alles ertragen könnte, aber dem war nicht so und das machte ihn für sie menschlicher als je zuvor.

Behutsam führte sie eine Hand an seinen Unterarm, um mit ihren Fingerspitzen das dunkle Mal zu berühren als würde sie erwarten, die Konturen der magischen Zeichnung spüren zu können. Unmerklich zuckten die Muskeln seines bleichen Arms zusammen, als ihre Haut die seine streifte und dann fragte sie mit ebenso flüsternder Stimme, um diesem Moment nicht seine Einzigartigkeit zu nehmen: „Das ist eine magische Tätowierung mit einem Proteus-Zauber?"

Er nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Und noch viel mehr. Durch diese Verbindung konnte er seine Anhänger verhexen; sie in seltenen Fällen über große Entfernungen auch dem Imperius unterwerfen, wenn sie schwach genug waren. Der Dunkle Lord konnte sogar Magie und Lebenskraft dadurch entziehen, was er jedoch selten in Betracht gezogen hatte, denn das hätte seine eigenen Todesser geschwächt. Denen, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatten, hatte er jegliche Energie geraubt, bevor er sie…" Er hielt inne, denn er wollte keine Horrorgeschichten aus vergangenen Tagen erzählen.

„Warum ist es noch da, wenn Voldemort tot ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Unsicher antwortete er: „Sein Zeichen ist das letzte, was vom Dunklen Lord zurückgeblieben ist. Es ist ein Teil seiner Magie. Magie ist Energie und Energie vergeht nicht einfach."

Mit ein wenig Sorge in der Stimme fragte Hermine: „Aber er kann durch diese Magie nicht zurückkommen oder? Ich meine, dazu benötigt er doch einen Horkrux!"

„Er kann nicht mehr zurückkommen; er hat nur sein Zeichen zurückgelassen."

Nach einer Weile bedeckte er wieder seinen Unterarm und knöpfte seine Kleidung zu. Derweil sammelte Hermine all ihren Mut, bevor sie flüsternd und mit Reue in der Stimme offenbarte: „Das mit dem Irrwicht war meine blöde Idee gewesen. Ich wollte wissen, wie Ihrer aussieht und habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er Ihre Gestalt angenommen hat. Nicht mal, als ich mich mit ihm unterhalten habe."

„Sie haben sich mit ihm unterhalten?", fragte er verdutzt nach. „Ich dachte, er hätte gleich auf dem Boden… Wissen Sie, als ich vom Labor ins Büro gekommen bin, weil ich Stimmen gehört hatte, habe ich nur gesehen, wie mein Doppelgänger auf dem Boden gelegen hat und sein Leben aushauchte. Was ist zuvor geschehen?"

Seine Stimme klang nicht bedrohlich wie noch vor dem Zwischenfall. Möglicherweise wäre dies der Augenblick, um von allen hinterlistigen Gedanken abzulassen und ihm die komplette Wahrheit zu sagen: „Na ja, ich wollte entweder Ihren Irrwicht in Erfahrung bringen oder Ihre magischen Farben." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber sie brachte nur eine gequälte Mimik hervor, bevor sie erklärte: „Ich habe mich für den Irrwicht entschieden und ihn befreit. Ich wollte Sie ins Büro locken und war schon auf dem Weg zum Labor, um Sie zu holen, als ich die Tür höre. Ich dachte, Sie wären vom Flur reingekommen und hätten den Irrwicht gleich wieder eingesperrt. Nach ein paar Beleidigungen, die mich nicht zweifeln ließen, dass es sich um Sie höchstpersönlich handelte", Snape verzog das Gesicht als hätte ihn ihre Bemerkung gekränkt, „haben Sie – oder besser der Irrwicht – ein Glas Wasser verlangt und da habe ich Ihnen meinen Trank untergemischt."

Sie bemerkte, dass er sich zur Ruhe zwang und er sich ganz offensichtlich vorgenommen hatte, nicht wütend zu reagieren, so dass sie weitererklärte: „Der Irrwicht hat es getrunken, aber anstatt Farben zu zeigen, hat er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht… Ihren Tod. Ich konnte Ihnen nicht helfen und…" Den Rest kannte er, weswegen sie innehielt.

„Dann hat der Irrwicht Ihre Angst davor dargestellt, mit Ihrem Trank jemanden versehentlich zu vergiften?", fragte er ein wenig enttäuscht klingend. Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, doch letztendlich konnte sie nur mit den Schultern zucken. Eine Antwort wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr nicht klar, was der Irrwicht tatsächlich für eine Angst gezeigt hatte.

Snape ging zu einem kleinen Schrank hinüber und schenkte zwei Gläser Feuerwhisky ein, von dem er eines seiner Schülerin in die Hand drückte. Seine folgenden Worte waren weitaus weniger freundlich als die Geste, mit ihr etwas trinken zu wollen, denn er sagte ernüchtert: „Sie haben mich enttäuscht, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte zustimmend und blickte verlegen zu Boden, bevor sie hauchte: „Ja, ich weiß."

„Sie hätten fragen können", gab er ihr als knappen Hinweis, so dass sie erstaunt aufblickte. „Was ist schon an einem Irrwicht so Besonderes? Das ist Kinderkram. Wie schon erwähnt, war es vor etlichen Jahren noch ein kleiner Sport unter Kollegen gewesen. Nichts Aufregendes. Sie wollen meinen Irrwicht kennen lernen?", fragte er barsch.

„Ja", war das einzige, das sie erwidern konnte.

Mit einem großen Schluck lehrte er sein Glas, bevor er in seiner lehrerhaften Stimme schilderte: „Sie wissen, dass Irrwichte nicht immer die gleiche Form annehmen, denn die persönlichen Ängste können sich im Laufe des Lebens verändern. In der Schule bin ich damals mit dreien konfrontiert worden. Der erste Irrwicht meines Lebens manifestierte sich als eine Bande Mitschüler, die nicht sehr nette Dinge über mich gesagt und mit Steinen nach mir geworfen haben. Bei meiner zweiten Konfrontation hatte der Irrwicht die Form eines Werwolfs angenommen – die Geschichte dazu muss ich sicherlich nicht erläutern oder? Das dritte Mal nahm er die Gestalt des Dunklen Lords an. Die letzten beiden Male – nach der Schule – erschienen einmal die Gestalt eines Dementors und später die von Albus. Ich habe nicht einmal eine vage Vermutung, welche Form mein 'aktueller Irrwicht' annehmen könnte, aber wir können das sofort ändern, wo Sie doch vor lauter Neugierde so auf die Antwort brennen!" Zum Ende seiner Ausführung hatte sich Zorn in den Worten niedergeschlagen.

Er ging schnurstracks zu der Musiktruhe hinüber und zog seinen Zauberstab, da sagte sie: „Professor Snape, Sie müssen nicht, wenn Sie nicht…"

Blitzschnell wandte er sich um und sagte aufgebracht: „JETZT lassen Sie mir die Wahl, wo Sie mir vorher noch eine heimtückische Falle stellen wollten? Zu spät, Miss Granger!" Er drehte sich wieder zur Truhe um, bevor er den Schutzzauber entfernte und die Schublade öffnete.

Sie beobachtete den dunklen Schatten, der wie schwarzer Rauch aus der Schublade emporstieg, aber er begann nicht zu wirbeln, wie sie es früher im Unterricht bei jedem einzelnen Schüler gesehen hatte, sondern er waberte langsam auf Snape zu, der angespannt darauf wartete, welche Gestalt der Rauch annehmen würde. Es schien, als könne der Irrwicht sich nicht entscheiden, denn es dauerte sehr lange, bis er endlich zu wirbeln begann und dann, ganz plötzlich, stand eine Person vor ihrem Professor und das war er selbst.

„Ich…" Professor Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, bevor er von vorn begann: „Ich verstehe das nicht."

Hermine hingegen verstand nur zu gut. Gleich nach Voldemorts Tod hatte Snape bemerkt, dass eine Wandlung in ihm vorgegangen war, die von Tag zu Tag größere Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Ausmaße, die auch anderen Menschen aufgefallen waren und die sein Wesen veränderte – sich letztendlich sogar auf seine Augenfarbe auswirkte und diese Veränderung machte ihm Angst.

Langsam schritt sie auf die beiden Snapes zu, die sich bewegungslos gegenüberstanden und sich anstarrten. Der Irrwicht-Snape blickte sie ausgesprochen milde an, als sie seitlich hinter ihrem echten Professor stand und da bemerkte sie, dass der falsche Snape braune Augen hatte, die sie warm anfunkelten, so dass sie freundlich zurücklächeln musste. Das hier war kein Irrwicht, vor dem sie persönlich Angst hatte und sie wollte, dass Snape seiner Angst noch ein wenig ausgesetzt bleiben würde, damit sich die richtigen Fragen in seinem Kopf formen konnten, die er sich im Laufe der Zeit selbst beantworten musste. Nach einem kurzen Moment beendete er jedoch den Spuk, indem er den Irrwicht ohne Ridikkulus wieder in den Schrank sperrte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ein Irrwicht soll doch Ängste zeigen…", sagte er verwundert, doch er täuschte sie nicht. Er hatte wahnsinnige Furcht vor dem, was er werden könnte. Durfte sie jetzt ein wenig Druck ausüben?

„Was hat es mit Ihrer Augenfarbe auf sich, Professor?", fragte sie geradeheraus und mit einem flehenden Unterton. Wie befürchtet antwortete er nicht.

Zur gleichen Zeit machte es sich Harry in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Seit Sirius mit Anne zusammenlebte, hatte er jede Menge Zeit und viel Ruhe, doch da knisterte plötzlich der Kamin und die Stimme seines Patenonkels ertönte: „Harry, bist du da?" Harry hatte keine Zeit zum Antworten, denn Sirius kam bereits durch den Kamin.

„Hi Sirius, was gibt's?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ach, ich wollte heute mal hier übernachten. Anne ist mit Freundinnen unterwegs – irgendein komischer 'Frauenabend' – und ich weiß nicht, ob oder wann sie heute noch nachhause kommt. Vielleicht übernachtet sie auch bei Beth? Na ja, ich dachte, wir könnten uns gemeinsam etwas die Zeit vertreiben", sagte Sirius frech grinsend, während er seinen Mantel auszog und ihn an einen Haken hing. Dann stutzte er plötzlich, weil etwas aus der Manteltasche hervorlugte. Als er es herauszog, entpuppte es sich als die Werbebroschüre von jener Sekte, die bei Anne geklingelt hatte. Anne hatte die Broschüre gleich danach wegwerfen wollen, doch Sirius hatte sie sich geschnappt und eingesteckt, weil er Harry davon erzählen wollte.

„Habe ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht", sagte er, als er die Broschüre beäugte. „Wir haben uns ja ein paar Tage nicht gesehen, Harry." Sirius wedelte mit der Broschüre, grinste und sagte: „Dazu gibt es eine lustige Geschichte!" Harry wollte schon danach greifen, doch Sirius bestand darauf: „Erst erzähl' ich dir, was passiert ist und dann zeig ich's dir!"

Angeregt gab Sirius die Geschichte wider, als Anne den Herrn von der Sekte veralbert hatte und er untermalte seine Ausführungen mit verstellter Stimme, während er wie wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, was Harry herzlich zum Lachen brachte. Am Ende reichte er Harry den Flyer und sagte: „Anne nannte es 'Sekte'. Sie hat mir erklärt, was das ist. Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte Sirius, der ansonsten Harry gern darüber aufgeklärt hätte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Tante Petunia hat immer über solche Leute geschimpft, aber Vertreter für Staubsauger hat sie ohne Weiteres ins Haus gelassen", erklärte Harry mit gefühlskalter Miene, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass jeder Fremde freundlicher behandelt worden war als er selbst.

Auf dem Flyer war ein rothaariger Mann abgebildet, der sich als Ordensführer ausgab. Die Texte in der Broschüre waren befremdlich und ließen ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Harry las einige Stellen vor und kommentierte sie: „'Fachkundige Dozenten'? Wer sollen die sein? Und hier: 'die Anziehungskraft von Satans- und Hexenkulten' – das eine hat doch überhaupt nichts mit dem anderen zu tun! Was sind das nur für Spinner? 'Verderbende Einflüsse auf den Nachwuchs'… Und die wollten von Anne eine Spende haben? Dieser 'Heilige Matthew' ist kein Heiliger oder? Jedenfalls nicht im christlichen Sinne. Tante Petunia", Harry stockte, weil er sich heute zum zweiten Mal an sein Leben bei seinen Verwandten erinnern musste, „kannte alle Heiligen auswendig. Ein 'Matthew' war da nie mit bei, als sie wochenlang mit Dudley für seine Kommunion gelernt hat."

„Kannst das Ding ruhig wegwerfen, ich brauch es nicht mehr", sagte Sirius, bevor er sich auf die Couch plumpsen ließ. „Wie ging es dir denn in den letzten Tagen? Irgendwas Spannendes erlebt?", fragte Sirius, bevor er an der Tür klopfte. Nach einem „Herein" trat Hermine ein und sie freute sich darüber, Sirius mal wiederzusehen.

„Bist du wegen etwas Bestimmten hier oder nur so?", fragte Harry lächelnd, denn es war schon 21 Uhr durch. Eigentlich hätte sie noch mit Severus bis zehn gemacht, aber offensichtlich hatte er sie wegen des kleinen Zwischenfalls früher gehen lassen.

„Nur so, ich wollte nicht so ganz allein in den Kerkern sein", erwiderte sie lächelnd, doch Harry hörte heraus: 'Ich wollte nicht allein sein.'


	84. Malfoys

Draco nahm zwar jede der Mahlzeiten zusammen mit seinen Mitschülern in der großen Halle ein, aber als Erwachsener durfte er seine persönlichen Räume weiterhin nutzen, was ihm recht war, denn in seinem Alter mit Jugendlichen die Schlafsäle der Slytherins zu teilen, war nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Auf einer Seite ging es ihm gegen den Strich, wieder ein Schüler zu sein, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass er damit Susan, seiner Mutter und letztendlich sich selbst einen Gefallen tat. Mit Leichtigkeit würde er ein „Ohnegleichen" in Zaubertränken bekommen, denn von Severus wusste er sehr viel mehr, als die siebte Klasse laut Stundenplan an Kenntnissen verlangte. Kaum war er nach dem Abendessen in der großen Halle in seinem Zimmer angekommen, fehlte ihm Susan und so flohte er sie kurzerhand an, um sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen.

Nachdem sie ihn eingeladen hatte vorbeizukommen, war er sofort bei ihr. Sie wirkte sehr kränklich mit ihrem farblosen Gesicht, den Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und den vom Übergeben geplatzten Äderchen in ihren Augen.

Sie schien zu frieren, denn sie kuschelte sich in ihren Morgenmantel und ging sofort zurück ins Bett, nachdem er aus dem Kamin getreten war, so dass er ihr schweigend folgte. Sich neben sie auf das Bett setzend fragte er besorgt: „Dir geht's doch gut oder? Es ist nichts Schlimmes?" Sie wollte es zurückhalten, wie sie es sich selbst versprochen hatte, aber sie begann plötzlich zu schluchzen und da machte sich noch mehr Sorge in ihm breit. „Susan, sag mir, was los ist!", flehte er, als er sie an die Hand nahm und sie zu sich zog, damit er sie trösten konnte. An seiner Schulter weinte sie sich aus, doch er wollte endlich eine Antwort haben. Er ergriff sie bei den Oberarmen und drückte sie von sich weg, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, bevor er fragte: „Es ist nichts Schlimmes oder? Du wirst doch nicht…"

„Nein, ich…" Sie hielt inne und zwang sich, einmal tief durchzuatmen. „Mein Körper entgiftet sich gerade. Deswegen sehe ich auch so scheußlich aus", sagte sie wimmernd.

„Entgiftet sich? War das ein Anschlag auf dich? Wer…"

„Nein, das war kein Anschlag und ich werde auch nicht sterben. Es war", sie zog die Nase hoch, „meine Schuld. Ich habe aus Versehen Tränke zu mir genommen, die nicht mehr gut waren. Deshalb ging es mir so schlecht, aber es geht mir schon viel besser", versicherte sie ihm.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, bevor er neugierig fragte: „Was denn für Tränke?"

Sie blickte in ihren Schoß und antwortete: „Die Verhütungstränke. Sie waren umgekippt und deswegen…"

Draco seufzte befreit. „Da bin ich aber erleichtert! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wärst schwerkrank. Ach, komm her", sagte er, bevor er sie erneut an sich drückte, doch wieder begann sie zu schluchzen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles nur noch um eines: würde er sich von ihr trennen, weil er kein Kind haben wollte? Würde er womöglich noch behaupten, sie hätte es ihm anhängen wollen, um ein Stückchen vom großen Malfoy-Kuchen abzubekommen? Innerlich verneinte sie all diese Fragen, doch letztendlich konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie er reagieren würde.

„Susan?", fragte er vorsichtig, denn er wusste nicht, warum sie jetzt noch so niedergeschlagen war. „Susan, die schlechten Tränke haben aber keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen oder?", fragte er voller Furcht. Von Severus hatte er gelernt, dass falsch gelagerte Zutaten und umgekippte Tränke irreparable Schädigungen der inneren Organe hervorrufen konnten.

Sie setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und sagte mit leiser, reumütiger Stimme: „Verstehst du denn nicht? Die Verhütungstränke waren nicht mehr gut. Und ihre Wirkung…" Sie verstummte, aber jetzt verstand er und er nahm sie erneut in den Arm und fragte mit seinem Mund dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Sie haben nicht mehr gewirkt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und derweil strichen ihre roten Haare über seine Wange. Er konnte eins uns eins zusammenzählen, doch trotzdem fragte er leise: „Du bist schwanger?" Sie nickte und schluchzte gleich darauf, denn jetzt wartete sie voller Furcht auf seine Reaktion. Entweder würde sich gar nichts ändern, weil er sich mit ihr freute oder er würde sich von ihr abwenden, weil er dafür nicht bereit war.

Vorsichtig und etwas ängstlich wollte er wissen: „Warum weinst du dann? Ist es, weil du es nicht möchtest?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so dass er erleichtert ausatmete und gleich darauf mit warmer Stimme sagte: „Dann gibt es doch gar keinen Grund, so traurig zu sein. Du solltest dich freuen, Susan." Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er streichelte ihren Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihr in die Augen blickte und aufmunternd hinzufügte: „So wie ich!"

Susan war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Eine ganze Weile lag sie noch entspannt in seinen Armen, denn ihre ganzen Ängste vor einer möglichen Trennung hatten sich mit einem Male in Luft aufgelöst. Draco streichelte ihr über den Rücken und sagte direkt in ihr Ohr hinein: „Ich möchte bei deinen Eltern um deine Hand anhalten, Susan. Darf ich das?"

Erschreckt richtete sie sich auf und sagte: „Es ist doch aber nicht notwendig, sofort zu…"

„Natürlich ist es das!", sagte er etwas aufbrausend, bevor er sich gleich wieder beruhigte und ihre Hände in seine nahm. „Ich weiß, was sich gehört, aber nicht nur das. Ich wollte es sowieso tun und jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu. Ich möchte dich heiraten, Susan. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?", fragte er aufrichtig und diesmal war er es, der vor einer Abweisung zitterte.

Ihre Unterlippe bebte, doch sie nickte und hauchte ein „Ja", bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn fest an sich drückte.

Er hatte ihr etwas zu Essen gemacht und es ihr ans Bett gebracht. Während sie kleine Bissen zu sich nahm, legte er sich neben sie. Mit festerer Stimme als zuvor sagte sie zu ihm: „Du weißt aber, dass es nicht notwendig ist, um meine Hand anzuhalten. So altmodisch ist meine Familie nicht."

„Natürlich ist das notwendig! Ich sagte doch, dass ich weiß, was sich gehört. Mein Vater hat mir eingetrichtert, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe, wenn ich eines Tages bei Mr. Parkinson…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und fragte: „Du und Pansy? Wusste gar nicht, dass das so fest zwischen euch gewesen war."

Er schnaufte verachtend und stellte richtig: „Das war nicht 'fest' zwischen uns. Eigentlich war da gar nichts zwischen uns, bis auf den Wunsch unserer Eltern, dass wir eines Tages heiraten sollten. Sie war davon ganz angetan, aber ich nicht."

„Aber ihr wart doch so oft zusammen. Habt immer zusammen am Tisch gegessen oder wart gemeinsam auf dem Weihnachtsball", zählte Susan auf.

Draco kniff verlegen die Lippen zusammen und erklärte: „Es war nett, jemanden um sich gehabt zu haben, der einen verhätschelt hat. Sie war das einzige Mädchen, das mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat."

Kindlich schmollend konterte Susan: „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr. Du hast nur niemand anderen gesehen!"

Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was Susan sehr an Professor Snape erinnerte, bevor er mit einem Schalk im Nacken fragte: „Willst du damit sagen, du hättest schon in der Schule ein Auge auf mich geworfen?" Dann ließ er frech die Augenbrauen tanzen, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Das hast du natürlich nie bemerkt, richtig? In Kräuterkunde habe ich immer versucht, so nahe wie möglich neben dir zu stehen, aber immer warst du von deinen beiden Leibwachen umgeben, also stand ich immer neben Gregory oder Vincent, denn dichter ging es nicht", erklärte sie schmunzelnd. „Und natürlich weißt du auch nicht mehr, dass du in den sechs Jahren zwölf Mal meine Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben hast?" Er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir ist auch nie aufgefallen, dass ich dich immerzu angesehen habe, wenn wir uns über den Weg gelaufen sind?"

Sein Herz schlug einige Takte schneller, bevor er mitleidig erklärte: „Nein, Susan. Das habe ich alles nie bemerkt. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal deinen Namen."

„Das ist schon okay. Den wusste wohl niemand, bis auf die Schüler in meinem eigenen Haus und natürlich die Lehrer. Nicht einmal Harry wusste, wie ich heiße, bevor ich eingetreten bin in…"

Sie verstummte plötzlich, doch Draco erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Harry und fragte: „Dumbledores Armee? Da hat Harry mir mal ganz kurz von erzählt."

Hier staunte Susan und sie fragte nach: „Hat dir Harry etwa auch mal vom…?"

Sie hielt erneut inne, doch er führte ihre Frage zu Ende: „Vom Orden des Phönix erzählt?"

Nachdem sie genickt hatte, bejahte er und sie sagte daraufhin erstaunt: „Er muss dir wirklich vertrauen, denn sonst hätte er dir nicht davon erzählt!" Leise offenbarte sie ihm: „Ich wünschte nur, du hättest niemals das dunkle Mal angenommen." Bevor er protestieren konnte, erklärte sie: „Aber ich weiß ja vom Verhör, dass du Voldemort niemals treu gewesen bist. Du hast es wegen deiner Familie gemacht und weil du niemanden hattest, der dir deswegen mal den Kopf gewaschen hat. Ich glaube, du hättest wirklich alles getan, um deine Familie zu schützen."

„Bei Merlin, ich bin leicht zu durchschauen, richtig?", fragte Draco, der die Stimmung etwas aufheitern wollte, denn das Thema und die Erinnerungen an den Tag, an dem er das dunkle Mal entgegengenommen hatte, wollten auf sein Gemüt drücken.

Bevor Susan an ihrem Toast knabberte, sagte sie leise: „Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie es war, als du das Mal angenommen hast."

Er erwiderte eine ganze Weile lang nichts, doch sein Blick war starr, so dass Susan wusste, dass er nachdachte und dann, ganz plötzlich, schilderte er mit bedrückter Stimme: „Mein Vater hat mir im Vorfeld schon erzählt, wie es bei ihm und bei Severus abgelaufen war, aber er hat mir nicht alles gesagt – das durfte er wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sonst hätte ich es bestimmt nicht gemacht." Er atmete schwer ein und aus, bevor er erklärte: „Alle anderen Todesser waren anwesend und das waren eine ganze Menge, doch ich habe niemanden erkannt, weil alle außer mir Masken getragen haben. Meine Mutter wusste davon nichts, denn sonst hätte sie mich vorher weggeschickt; mich irgendwo versteckt, aber in diesem Moment wollte ich das machen, was mein Vater von mir erwartete und nur deswegen habe ich ihr nichts davon erzählt." Er seufzte und gab aus seiner Erinnerung wider: „Ich stand in einem Kreis, den die Todesser für mich gebildet haben. Dann musste ich ein magisches Treuegelöbnis aufsagen, das ich monatelang vorher auswendig gelernt hatte. Das Pergament war achtzig Zentimeter lang gewesen. Ich habe mich beim Aufsagen", er schluckte, „einmal versprochen – nur ein einziges Mal – und ich dachte, weil niemand darauf reagiert hatte, dass man es mir verzeihen würde oder vielleicht noch besser, dass es niemand bemerkt hatte."

Draco blickte Susan in die Augen, bevor er den Ärmel seines Hemdes aufknöpfte und das verblasste Zeichen des Dunklen Lords freilegte. Sie nahm seinen Unterarm und befühlte die Stelle mit ihren Fingerkuppen, weswegen er zu zittern begann.

Mit bebender Stimme schilderte er: „Der Dunkle Lord hat mein Handgelenkt gepackt, mich in seinem Kreis willkommen geheißen und seinen Zauberstab auf meinen Unterarm gedrückt." Seine Stimme wurde brüchig und flatterhaft, als er sich an dieses Ereignis erinnerte und seiner Susan erzählte: „Es hat so sehr gebrannt, dass ich dachte, mein Arm stünde in Flammen. Das waren Höllenqualen, Susan! Mir liefen vor lauter Schmerz Tränen an den Wangen hinunter, wogegen ich gar nichts tun konnte, aber ich wusste, dass Tränen nicht gern gesehen waren. Danach, ich weiß nicht warum – vielleicht, weil ich mich beim Treuegelöbnis verhaspelt hatte oder weil ich geweint hatte – sagte der Dunkle Lord, dass er mir zeigen wollte, wie sehr ich nun ihm gehören würde; mit Leib und Seele. Er hat", Draco stockte, „mich drei Minuten lang dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt. In dem Moment habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als zu sterben." Er seufzte, bevor er plötzlich verachtend schnaufte und laut vermutete: „Vater hatte mir später gesagt, es wäre nur eine Demonstration seiner Macht gewesen, damit ich mir keine Fehler erlauben würde, aber ich habe schon gleich nach der Aufnahmeprozedur gewusst, dass es dem Dunklen Lord einfach nur Freude bereitet hat, andere zu quälen. Ich war innerlich hin und her gerissen, Susan. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, aber ich wusste nach diesem Tag, dass ich das Falsche getan hatte. Der Dunkle Lord selbst war es, der mir gezeigt hat, dass der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens jener gewesen war, mich ihm anzuschließen."

Aufmerksam hatte Susan im zugehört und am Ende seiner Schilderung legte sie ihre Handfläche auf seinen Unterarm, wodurch sie das dunkle Mal komplett bedeckte.

Zur gleichen Zeit im St. Mungos erhielt Lucius gerade nach einer seiner abendlichen Behandlungen Besuch vom Minister und Mr. Shacklebolt. Besuch, den er heute weniger willkommen hieß, denn durch die Therapie war er wie üblich nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Ihm war, als würde er durch den Schmerz seinen Verstand verlieren. Klar denken konnte er kaum, was für Verhandlungen, die seine Zukunft betrafen, nicht sehr zweckdienlich war, doch seine Gäste bestanden auf eine kurze Unterredung, so dass Lucius, weil er allein zu schwach war, von Schwester Marie an den Tisch geführt wurde. Ein Zauber half ihr dabei, seinen Körper zu stützen. Der Weg vom Bett zum Tisch war für ihn trotzdem anstrengend gewesen und er keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich mit einem Male alles, was sonst nie der Fall gewesen war, denn üblicherweise durfte er nach einer Behandlung für ein oder zwei Stunden im Bett liegen und sich entspannen.

Der Lavendelduft lag noch in der Luft, selbst nachdem Schwester Marie ihn mit den beiden Männern allein gelassen haben musste. Schwer atmend tastete er auf dem Tisch nach einem Glas Wasser, welches Marie ihm für gewöhnlich in Reichweite stellte, doch erst, als er darum bat, wurde ihm eines gereicht, aus dem er gierig trank.

„Mr. Malfoy, wir bitten Sie, uns zwei Fragen zu beantworten und dann lassen wir Sie auch schon wieder in Frieden", sagte die bedächtige Männerstimme, die Lucius trotz seines beeinträchtigten Zustands Mr. Shacklebolt zuordnen konnte. Er nickte, doch das Nicken verschlimmerte den Schmerz in seinen Augen, so dass er eine Hand an die Stirn führte, um das Stechen mit etwas Druck auf die Schläfen zu bekämpfen.

Arthurs Stimme durchbrach das laute Pochen in seinen Ohren, das von seinem eigenen Blut verursacht wurde, weil sein Herz es ihm jetzt viel schneller als sonst durch die Adern pumpte: „Wie heißt der Anführer der Muggelbande?"

Lucius wollte nicht darauf antworten, ohne vorher ein oder zwei Jahre Hafterlass herauszuschlagen, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich einfach und gaben eines seiner größten Geheimnisse preis: „Robert Hopkins."

Es musste eine Feder sein, die seine Aussage mitschrieb, denn er hörte ein kratzendes Geräusch, welches durch seine Ohren bis an seine Augen zu dringen schien und einen Schmerz auslöste, als würde der Federkiel die Worte direkt in seine Augäpfel schnitzen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er wusste, wenn er jetzt sehen könnte, würde das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwimmen.

Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde immer lauter und nur für einen Moment drifteten seine Gedanken ab und das Geräusch, das sein eigenes Blut erzeugte, wurde zum Tosen einer Brandung – das Meer. Der Indische Ozean, an dem seine Braut und er die Flitterwochen verbracht hatten.

„Narzissa?", fragte Lucius schwach in den Raum hinein.

Kurz darauf hörte er eine tiefe Männerstimme sagen: „Er ist nicht ganz bei sich."

Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz warm und farbenfrohe Bilder aus vergangenen Tagen flackerten in seinem Kopf auf. Narzissa stand vor ihm und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Sie hielt ihren Hut fest, den der Wind ihr zu entreißen versuchte, damit er an ihr langes Haar gelangen würde, mit dem er spielen wollte. Ihr weißes Kleid wurde von einer Brise ergriffen, die es emporhob und ihre graziösen Beine entblößte und dann hörte er plötzlich Arthurs Stimme, die fragte: „Wo lebt Robert Hopkins?"

Ohne es unterdrücken zu können, antwortete Lucius schwer atmend: „Aberdeen, Langdykes Road, Charlestown. Ein", er musste tief Luft holen, „größerer Wohnsitz liegt…"

Ihm fehlte die Kraft, den Satz zu beenden, doch eine Stimme verlangte: „Liegt wo? Wo liegt der größere Wohnsitz?"

„Nahe des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes", antwortete er leise. Dann verlangte er: „Wasser, bitte!"

Ein weiteres Glas wurde ihm gereicht, welches er in einem Zug leerte. Fragen wurden ihm keine mehr gestellt und so konnte sich Lucius wieder auf die Eindrücke konzentrieren, die ihm durch seine anderen Sinne vermittelten wurden. Die Schmerzen vergingen kaum, aber der Schwindel ließ endlich nach und schlagartig wurde ihm eines klar.

„Sie haben mir Veritaserum gegeben!", fauchte er bösartig.

Weder Arthur noch Shacklebolt gingen auf seine Feststellung ein, doch Lucius wusste nur zu gut, dass dem Ministerium die Zeit davonrannte, wenn sie keine Informationen über die kaltblütigen Muggel bekämen, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, die Zaubererwelt um einige Angehörige zu erleichtern.

„Wir danken Ihnen. Das sind genau die Informationen, die wir gebraucht…"

„Verschwinden Sie! Alle beide!", verlangte er zischelnd. Dann rief er laut: „Schwester Marie!" Die Tür öffnete sich bald darauf und als der vertraute Duft von Lavendel wieder kräftiger in seine Nase stieg, forderte er: „Bitte begleiten Sie meinen 'Besuch' nach draußen."

„Kommen Sie, meine Herren! Ich sagte Ihnen schon vorher, dass dieser Zeitpunkt nicht der beste für eine Unterhaltung ist", hörte er Schwester Marie sagen und gleich darauf folgte das Geräusch von zwei Stühlen, deren Holzbeine kurz am Boden entlangrutschten, bevor seine Gäste sich erhoben.

„Ach Arthur?", fragte Lucius und er wartete einen kurzen Moment, bis er sicher sein konnte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministers erhalten zu haben. Mit überheblich klingender, schmieriger Stimme sagte Lucius: „Ich bitte Sie, frühestens in einer, sagen wir lieber, in zwei Wochen wiederzukommen. Ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage, Behandlung und Verhör zeitgleich bewältigen zu können. Zudem befürchte ich, dass die Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden es unentbehrlich machen wird, bei allen weiteren Gesprächen Schwester Marie an meiner Seite zu wissen, aber daran dürften Sie sich bestimmt nicht stören, nicht wahr? Immerhin geht beim Ministerium ja immer alles", Lucius hob seine Kopf und blickte in etwa in Arthurs Richtung, „mit rechten Dingen zu."

Arthur und Kingsley liefen schweigend durch die Eingangshalle des St. Mungos nach draußen und sie nahmen auf dem Parkgelände des Krankenhauses auf einer Bank Platz, bevor Arthur leise sagte: „Verdammt!"

„Zumindest haben wir einen Namen und zwei Wohnsitze. Damit ließe sich etwas anfangen!", sagte Kingsley beruhigend. „Soll ich gleich mit Tonks losgehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob zwei vielleicht zu wenig sind. Was, wenn Hopkins mehr über uns weiß, als wir erahnen können? Möglicherweise rechnet er damit, dass wir ihm irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen und ihn überwachen wollen. Ich will nicht, dass sich jemand in Gefahr begibt, ohne dass wir einen Plan haben. Vielleicht sollten wir gleich noch ein paar von der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille rausschicken?", schlug Arthur unsicher vor.

Kingsley verneinte und erklärte: „Halte ich für keine gute Idee, denn du müsstest vorher mit dem 'anderen Minister' reden, um eine Genehmigung für eine solche Operation in der Muggelwelt einzuholen. Weißt du, was am besten wäre?" Nachdem Arthur in fragend angeblickt hatte, suggerierte Kingsley: „Wir sollten Muggelgeborene als Späher hinschicken! Ministeriumsangestellte, die sich bei den Muggeln bestens auskennen und die nicht sofort auffallen. Tonks bildet gerade fünf Auroren aus. Tracey Davis und Kevin Entwhistle stammen beide von Muggeln ab!"

„Nein, die sind noch in der Ausbildung. Außerdem wäre das dann ein offizieller Auftrag, wenn ich Auroren beauftragen würde und für den müsste ich eine Genehmigung einholen. Es sollte nicht offiziell sein! Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden vom Orden auf Hopkins ansetzen?", sagte Arthur.

Schnaufend entgegnete Kingsley: „Und wen? Vielleicht Mrs. Figg, weil sie ein Squib ist und sich in der Muggelwelt auskennt? Sie ist eine treue und loyale Seele, die Gute, aber so viel Verantwortung möchte ich ihr nicht zumuten. Sie ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Es gibt ehrlich gesagt niemanden aus dem Orden, dem ich diese Angelegenheit anvertrauen würde. Nicht, weil ich niemandem traue, sondern weil ich es keinem zutraue, sich hundertprozentig unauffällig zu verhalten. Man könnte natürlich Sirius und Minerva in ihrer Animagusform das Auskundschaften überlassen, aber das könnte auch nach hinten losgehen!"

Auch wenn sich in diesem Augenblick mit großer Sicherheit die Aktenberge auf ihren Schreibtischen sehr hoch stapelten, blieben Arthur und Kingsley noch eine Weile im Park des St. Mungos sitzen, denn es ließ sich besser nachdenken, wenn eine leichte Herbstbrise die heißen Köpfe kühlte und der Wind mit dem bunten Laub spielte.

In Arthurs Kopf hatte sich eine Idee geformt, doch er benötigte lange, um sich mitzuteilen und als er es endlich tat, da kam sein Vorschlag recht stockend: „Ich könnte jemanden fragen, der", er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs schüttere Haar, „sich in der Muggelwelt bestens auskennt. Jemand, der vorsichtig ist und mitdenken kann. Eine unauffällige Person, die…"

„Sag schon, Arthur. Wer schwebt dir vor?", fragte Kingsley.

„Vielleicht ist es aber auch eine schlechte Idee, denn immerhin…"

„Arthur, sag schon!", forderte Kingsley.

Kingsley in die Augen blickend antwortete er klar und deutlich: „Hermine!"


	85. Witchfinder General

Es klopfte noch vor dem Frühstück an Hermines Tür und sie hoffte innig, dass es nicht Snape war, denn sie wollte ihn nach dem vermasselten Tag heute lieber noch nicht sehen. Ihre Befürchtung bestätigte sich zum Glück nicht. Ihr Herz rutschte in die Hose, als sie in das längliche, frisch rasierte Gesicht von Professor Svelte blickte, der sie freundlich anlächelte und fragte: „Ich störe Sie doch hoffentlich nicht?" In einer Hand hielt er ein großes Behältnis, welches mit etwas Stoff zugedeckt war und nicht sehr schwer schien.

„Kommen Sie doch rein, Professor Svelte", sagte Hermine freudestrahlend, als sie ihn einließ.

Professor Svelte trat ein und blieb nach einigen Schritten stehen, um sich ihn ihrem Wohnzimmer umzublicken, bevor sie ihm einen Platz auf der Couch anbot. Der Professor stellte den Behälter neben die Couch und sagte freundlich: „Jetzt, wo Sie zum Kollegium gehören, Miss Granger, wäre es mir eine Freude, wenn Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen würden." Er kam auf sie zu, während er ihr die graziöse Hand entgegenhielt und sagte: „Mein Name ist Valentinus."

Sie ergriff seine Hand, grinste breit und hauchte: „Hermine!"

Der Überraschungsbesuch am Morgen war eine nette Abwechslung für Hermine. Sie konnte sich, wie schon damals beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, sehr locker mit ihm unterhalten. Er war galant und witzig, vor allem aber intelligent und gut aussehend zugleich. Letzterer Punkt wäre in ihren Augen natürlich nicht ausschlaggebend für eine Partnersuche, aber es war nett, dass mal alles zu stimmen schien.

„Hermine, nach unserer Unterhaltung neulich beim Frühstück ging mir eine Sache nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten erzählt, dass Sie einen Knieselmischling gehabt hatten. Wie ich sehe", Valentinus blickte sich in dem fensterlosen Raum um, „haben Sie momentan keine Haustiere. Daher dachte ich, damit Sie ein wenig Gesellschaft haben, schenke ich Ihnen…"

Valentinus verstummte und zauberte ein mysteriöses Lächeln auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich erhob und nach dem großen Behältnis griff. Er stellte ihn auf den kleinen Couchtisch und entfernte das Tuch, wobei er in Hermines Augen eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Magier aus der Muggelwelt aufwies, der einen Zaubertrick vorgeführt hatte und gerade das Resultat präsentieren wollte.

„Ein Knieselbaby! Gott, wie niedlich", schwärmte Hermine mit verzückter Stimme, die sich gleich darauf auf den Boden kniete, um das Fellknäuel im Käfig zu begutachten.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie Gefallen daran finden werden. Er war lang genug bei der Mutter, ist gesund und kräftig. Wollen Sie ihn mal nehmen?", fragte er, während er gleichzeitig schon den Verschluss des Käfigs öffnete und hineingriff. Er holte den reinrassigen Kniesel heraus, dessen schwarzes Fell mit großen, weißen Tupfen verziert war. Der Schwanz war schwarzweiß gestreift, aber die Quaste, die wie die eines kleinen Löwen aussah, war ebenfalls pechschwarz. Hermine strahlte überglücklich, als sie das kleine Tierchen entgegennahm, doch kaum hatte sie es an ihre Brust gedrückt, fuhr der Kniesel seine Krallen aus und kratzte.

„Au!", schrie sie und ließ den Kniesel fallen, doch da sie auf dem Boden kniete, fiel er nicht tief und landete sowieso auf allen vier Pfoten.

„Er muss sich noch etwas eingewöhnen, Hermine. Vielleicht hat ihn auch der Transport etwas aufgewühlt", erklärte Valentinus, während Hermine mit gedämpfter Freude den Kniesel beobachtete, der alsbald ihre Wohnräume inspizierte.

„Wussten Sie, dass ich nächste Woche am Freitag Geburtstag habe, Valentinus? Oder war es nur Zufall, dass Sie ihn mir geschenkt haben?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh, wie gern würde ich sagen, dass ich das natürlich gewusst habe, aber das wäre eine Lüge und hübsche, junge Damen darf man einfach nicht belügen", schmeichelte er.

Sie ließ das Tierchen gewähren und allein umherstreifen, während sie selbst wieder das Gespräch mit Valentinus suchte. Nach einer Weile sagte er mit seiner warmen Stimme: „Hermine, ich würde Sie gern einmal außerhalb Hogwarts zum Essen einladen, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie eine Freundin oder einen Freund mitnehmen. Sie könnten ja Harry fragen?"

Schelmisch grinsend entgegnete sie: „Wir brauchen doch keine 'Anstandsdame' oder?"

Valentinus lächelte, sagte jedoch: „Aber es schickt sich, Hermine. Wie wäre es diesen Samstag? Wir könnten nach Venedig flohen und ein schickes Restaurant besuchen. Oder lieber Frankreich? Ich werde einfach einen schönen Ort wählen und Sie und Harry lassen sich überraschen, in Ordnung?"

Grinsend nickte Hermine. Valentinus' sanften Annäherungen gefielen ihr. Während der Vampir Caedes sie einfach mit seinen romantischen Hypnotisierungskünsten verwirrt hatte, wollte Valentinus es mit ihr auf die elegante, zurückhaltende Art beginnen, was sie begrüßte.

Nachdem sie Valentinus verabschiedet hatte, versuchte sie noch zweimal, den kleinen Kniesel zu streicheln, doch beide Male kratzte er sie, so dass sie ihn allein zurückließ. Das Jungtier sollte sich erst einmal etwas an sein neues Zuhause gewöhnen, dachte sie, als sie nach oben ins Erdgeschoss marschierte, um Harry zu besuchen.

„Hi Hermine, so früh schon auf? Wollen wir zusammen hier frühstücken? Sirius ist nämlich da und…", sagte Harry innehaltend, als Sirius gerade nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet aus seinem Schlafzimmer geschlendert kam, Hermine bemerkte und einen Satz zurück machte, bevor er seine Schlafzimmertür von innen zuschlug, was sie zum Kichern brachte. Mit einem übergeworfenen Morgenmantel trat Sirius erneut und so gelassen wie nur möglich ins Wohnzimmer ein. Zwei kleine, rötliche Stellen auf seinen Wangen verrieten jedoch, dass es ihm unangenehm gewesen war, sich nur leicht bekleidet Hermine gezeigt zu haben, doch diesen unangenehmen Moment überspielte er mit einer netten Begrüßung und einigen Anekdoten. Kleine Ablenkungsmanöver schienen für Sirius der einzige Ausweg aus einer unangenehmen Lage zu sein.

Mit einem üppig gefüllten Frühstückstablett apparierte Wobbel ins Wohnzimmer und als ob er es geahnt hatte, brachte er drei Gedecke, die er auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Derweil schob er ein störendes Stück gefaltetes, buntes Papier auf der Tischplatte hin und her, bevor er das Tablett letztendlich abstellte.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Hermine, die gleich darauf die Broschüre nehmen wollte, doch Sirius war schneller, schnappte sich den Flyer und er bestand darauf, seine Geschichte dazu zu schildern, bevor sie einen Blick darauf werfen durfte und so begann Sirius zu erzählen.

Hermine lachte kaum, sondern hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, bis Sirius am Ende fragte: „Findest du das nicht komisch?"

„Was Anne getan hat schon, aber mit Sekten an sich ist nicht zu spaßen. Ich habe da genug Erfahrung gemacht. In meiner Grundschule in der Muggelwelt, da standen einige Tage lang nach dem Unterrichtsschluss einige Leute mit Gitarren vor der Schule. Sie machten Musik und verteilten Süßigkeiten und so weiter. Irgendwie hat sich kein Kind etwas dabei gedacht…"

„Außer dir, richtig?", fragte Harry, der sich sicher war, dass Hermine schon als Kind unter elf Jahren sehr aufgeweckt gewesen sein musste.

„Natürlich fand ich das seltsam, Harry. Hat mich etwas an 'Die Rattenfänger von Hameln' erinnert, wie sie die Kinder weglocken wollten. Ich habe dem Direktor davon erzählt und der hat sich das kurz angesehen und dann die Polizei gerufen. Das war eine Sekte gewesen, die die Kinder für ihre Sache interessieren wollte. Sie wollten ihnen die Entscheidung mitzugehen mit einigen wirklich attraktiven Freizeitangeboten schmackhaft machen. So etwas ist wirklich dreist!", sagte sie aufgeregt. Sirius hielt ihr daraufhin die Broschüre entgegen, damit sie einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte, was sie auch gleich tat.

Sie las und las, vermutlich gleich dreimal, wie Harry dachte, bevor sie sagte: „Das sind vielleicht Spinner! Wo operieren die? Und wie viele sind das?"

Sirius und Harry zuckten mit den Schultern, bevor Sirius sagte: „Dieses Werbeding ist doch nur ein Bestandteil meiner Geschichte gewesen. Ich habe es nicht einmal gelesen, geschweige denn, mich mit denen auseinandergesetzt."

„Aber das sollten wir!", sagte sie bestimmend. Nachdem sie ungläubige Blicke geerntet hatte, verbesserte sie: „Das sollte ich! Immerhin geht es hier um Leute, deren Ansichten sie zu unseren 'Gegnern' machen. Da oben", sagte sie auf eine Stelle auf dem Flyer tippend, „steht eine Internetadresse drauf. Ich werde die mal besuchen!"

Verdutzt fragte Harry: „Du hast hier einen Internetanschluss?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wie soll das auch in Hogwarts gehen? Die ganze Magie und die Schutzwälle würden doch alles nur stören. Ich werde meine Eltern besuchen und dort mal ins Netz gehen", sagte sie. Anschließend fragte sie Sirius, während sie mit dem Flyer in der Luft wedelte: „Darf ich den behalten?" Er bejahte wortlos, bevor die drei über das Frühstück herfielen.

„Ach ja, Harry: hast du diesen Samstag Zeit? Valentinus möchte mit mir ausgehen", sagte sie beiläufig klingend, doch natürlich hatte sie damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer erlangt.

Harry räusperte sich und fragte verdattert: „Ähm, du hast eine Verabredung mit Svelte und fragst MICH, ob ich Zeit habe? Erklärst du mir den Sinn?"

Sirius schien genauso verwirrt und sagte: „Ja, den wüsste ich auch gern."

Grinsend schilderte Hermine von Valentinus' Besuch am frühen Morgen, dem Kniesel, den er ihr geschenkt hatte und dass er es schicklich fand, mit Hermine und einer Begleitung ihrer Wahl auszugehen.

„Finde ich sehr seltsam!", sagte Sirius, doch das Thema war abgehakt, nachdem Harry seine Zustimmung für Samstag gegeben hatte. Nach dem Vorfall mit Caedes war ihm wohler bei dem Gedanken, sie nicht mit einem Mann allein zu wissen, den beide nicht gut kannten.

Nach dem Frühstück wollte Hermine zu Professor Snape in die Kerker gehen, aber sie wurde davon abgehalten, als sie noch im Erdgeschoß Minerva auf einem Gang erspähte, die von Arthur und Kingsley aufgesucht worden war. Die drei gingen in einen Raum hinein und Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sich dem Raum zu nähern. Der Gang war wie ausgestorben, weil momentan noch das Frühstück in der großen Halle serviert wurde. So hielt sie direkt vor dem Raum, in welchem sie die drei hat verschwinden sehen. Offensichtlich war das Gesprächsthema so einnehmend, dass keiner von ihnen daran gedacht hatte, die Tür zu schließen, geschweige denn, einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer zu legen, so dass Hermine ihre Stimmen durch den Türspalt hören konnte.

Sie schaute nach rechts und links und als sie sich allein wusste, drehte sie ihren Kopf, so dass ein Ohr der Tür zugewandt war. Sie hörte Arthur sagen: „Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Thema, das den Orden interessieren sollte. Wir sollten ein Treffen vereinbaren, um über wirklich wichtige Dinge zu reden."

Minerva erwiderte: „Albus kommt heute Mittag wieder. Ich werde ihm davon berichten. Aber sagen Sie, Arthur, Kingsley: was genau gibt es zu bereden?"

Hermine hörte Kingsleys tiefe Stimme sagen: „Wir waren heute früh bei Malfoy. Wir haben einen Namen – Robert Hopkins! Wir haben auch seinen Wohnort oder besser noch, gleich zwei."

Neugierig fragte Minerva: „Und was macht dieser Robert Hopkins für Probleme? Sie haben gesagt, er wäre ein Muggel. Ich vermute, dass es nicht in unserer Macht liegt, gegen einen Muggel vorzugehen, aber Sie haben Recht: Albus soll davon erfahren. Vielleicht kommt er dann vollends auf andere Gedanken!"

Plötzlich nahm Hermine einen würzig, krautigen und sehr aromatischen Duft wahr: Bitterer Beifuß. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und blickte in dunkle Augen, die sie fixiert hatten. Vor lauter Schreck warf sie eine Hand über ihren Mund. Professor Snape hatte sie beim Lauschen erwischt, doch anstatt sie auszuschelten, hielt er gelassen einen Zeigefinger über seine schmalen Lippen, bevor er sich lautlos einen Schritt der Tür näherte und auch er drehte seinen Kopf, um besser hören zu können. Gleich darauf nahm Hermine wieder ihre vorherige Position ein. So standen die beiden dort an der Tür, mit den Köpfen einander zugewandt, und sie lauschten der Unterhaltung im Zimmer.

Kingsleys tiefe Stimme sagte: „…Aberdeen, in der Langdykes Road und ein Haus soll in der Nähe des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes liegen."

Mit perplexer Stimme fragte Minerva: „Ein Muggel, der in der Nähe eines Zentauren-Reservats leben soll? Ich bitte Sie, Kingsley. Sie sind sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy diese Aussage unter Veritaserum gemacht hat?"

Hermine und Professor Snape schauten sich für einen Moment in die Augen, bevor sie ihre Blicke schweifen ließen, aber beide lauschten weiter, denn Arthur sagte nun: „Er ist mit Sicherheit ein Muggel und ein gefährlicher hinzu! Malfoy sprach von ungefähr 200 Mann, die ihm folgen würden. Sie haben Methoden, gegen die wir uns kaum zur Wehr setzen können, weil wir deren Waffen nicht kennen."

„Und was bitte wäre Ihr nächster Plan? Wenn diese abscheulichen Muggel alles daran setzen, Hexen und Zauberer zu ermorden, wie sollen wir uns dann diesem Mann nähern, ohne uns einer Gefahr auszusetzen?", fragte Minerva mit erboster Stimme.

Eine Weile lang wurde nichts gesagt, so dass Hermine ihrem Professor wieder in die Augen schaute und er hielt ihren Blick. Dann tönte erneut die Baritonstimme von Kingsley durch den Spalt hindurch, der sagte: „Wir müssten einen Muggelgeborenen hinschicken, der sich das mal ansehen könnte."

Daraufhin fragte Minerva: „Haben Sie schon jemanden im Auge?"

Arthurs Stimme antwortete, klang dabei jedoch nicht sicher: „Ich würde ja Harry fragen, aber wenn dieser Muggel Informationen über unsere Welt hat, dann dürfte ihm der Name 'Harry Potter' sicherlich geläufig sein. Ich wollte daher vielleicht Hermine darum bitten. Sie ist sehr clever und kennt sich bestens in der Muggelwelt aus."

Hier wurden Hermines Augen ganz weit, während sie nach wie vor Professor Snape anblickte, der lediglich wie in Zeitlupe eine formschöne Augenbraue hob. Kaum vernehmbar entfernte er sich einen Schritt von der Tür und machte ihr wortlos klar, ihm zu folgen.

In Snapes Büro verschloss er als erstes die Tür und belegte den Raum mit einem Stillezauber, bevor er neugierig fragte: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, um was es sich bei diesem Gespräch handelte?"  
Ehrlich, wie sie ihm gegenüber immer sein wollte, erwiderte sie: „Sie sagten, sie hätten von Mr. Malfoy einen Namen erfahren, Robert Hopkins, aber ich weiß nicht, wer er sein soll. Dann waren Sie auch schon dabei und haben…" Sie verstummte, denn sie wollte ihm nicht vorwerfen, gelauscht zu haben, denn das hatte sie ja selbst getan.

„Ein gefährlicher Muggel und Hexenjäger namens Robert Hopkins, der offenbar in solch guten Verhältnissen lebt, dass er sich in einer anständigen Wohngegend ein Haus leisten kann und zudem über einen Zweitwohnsitz verfügt, führt eine Bande von ungefähr zweihundert Muggeln für seine Sache an, mit der er der Zaubererwelt sehr gefährlich werden könnte", gab Professor Snape das, was er eben erfahren hatte, in einem Satz wider.

„Leute, die Zauberer und Hexen hassen? Moment…", sagte Hermine nach einem Geistesblitz, bevor sie zu jenem Stuhl hinüberging, auf welchem sie immer ihre Tasche abstellte. Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass Snape kommentarlos den Stuhl etwas vom Tisch abzog und zwar so weit, wie er sonst immer schon stand, bevor sie in sein Büro eintrat. Sie stellte ihre Tasche darauf ab und zog den Flyer heraus, den sie heute vor dem Frühstück von Sirius bekommen hatte, bevor sie ihn Snape reichte.

Wortlos nahm er den bunten Altarfalz entgegen und las zunächst mit leidenschaftsloser Miene das Deckblatt, bevor er die beiden wie Kirchentüren gestalteten Seiten umschlug. In dem Moment, in welchem seine Augen den Rotschopf am oberen Rand erblickten, entgleisten ihm die Gesichtszüge.

„Professor? Was haben Sie?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Er räusperte sich, bevor er mit Nachdruck die Gegenfrage stellte: „Wo haben Sie das her und was ist das?"

Sie erklärte ihm, ohne Sirius' detaillierte Schilderungen wiederzugeben, dass Anne Besuch von einer Sekte erhalten hatte und dieser Flyer von denen stammte.

„Was genau ist eine 'Sekte', Miss Granger?", fragte ihr Professor.

„Das ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten…"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sind! Also?", fragte er mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Okay, lassen Sie mich nur kurz die richtigen Worte finden", bat sie, so dass er still wartete, bis ihre Gedanken sich geordnet hatten. Dann erklärte sie: „Das Wort an sich kommt vom lateinischen 'secta', was 'Richtung' bedeutet und dem Wort 'sequi', was lediglich 'folgen' heißt. Man kann nicht bestreiten, dass dieser Begriff auch von dem Wort 'secare' beeinflusst worden ist, was…"

Snape unterbrach und führte fort: „Was 'abtrennen' oder 'schneiden' bedeutet."

„Ja, genau!", stimmte sie ihm zu. Durch seinen Beruf und alte Rezepte, die in Latein verfasst waren, musste er dieses Wort natürlich kennen.

„Im Sinne von 'Sekte' wird heutzutage eine religiöse Gruppierung bezeichnet, die sich heterodox verhält; die also mit der allgemein herrschenden Kirchenlehre im Konflikt steht und daher ihr eigenes Süppchen kocht. Entweder haben sich diese Gruppen selbst von der Kirche abgespalten oder schlimmer noch, sie wurden von ihr ausgegrenzt."

„Ist dieser Robert Hopkins in der Muggelwelt ein bekannter Mann?", fragte Snape leicht besorgt.

„Nein, also ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört, was nicht unbedingt heißt…"

„Das reicht mir!", sagte er erleichtert. „Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, glauben Sie, dass Sie etwas über den Mann herausbekommen können, ohne dass Sie sich ihm nähern müssen?"

„Ja sicher, aber eine Frage: glauben Sie, dass dieser Mann auf der Broschüre etwas mit Robert Hopkins zu tun hat? Das kann doch nur Zufall sein oder?", fragte sie.

„Wenn Sie mir versprechen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren…"

„Ich schwöre!", kam von ihr wie aus der Pistole geschossen, während sie eine Hand auf ihr Herz legte, so dass er beide Augenbrauen anhob und sanft nickte.

„Gut, denn ich weiß, dass dieser rothaarige Mann auf dem Flugblatt genau jener Robert Hopkins ist und er für schlimme Dinge verantwortlich ist. Er war nämlich der Auftraggeber für den Mordversuch an Miss Beerbaum, darüber hinaus der Verantwortliche für den Tod ihrer gesamten Familie!", beichtete Snape, weshalb sie ganz große Augen bekommen hatte, doch sagen konnte sie nichts. „Ich möchte Sie nicht damit vertraut machen, wie ich an diese Informationen gelangt bin, aber sie sind wahr. Des Weiteren hat dieser Mr. Hopkins von 'Territion' und 'Hexentürmen' gesprochen. Sie wissen, was das ist?", fragt er interessiert.

„Ja natürlich! Professor Binns hat es in Geschichte mal kurz angeschnitten, aber ich wusste das schon vorher. Bei der Territion hat man früher den gefangenen Menschen, die man der Hexerei beschuldigt hatte, die Folterinstrumente gezeigt und deren Funktion erklärt, um sie zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen und diese so genannten Hexentürme waren eigentlich nur Bestandteil einer mittelalterlichen Stadtbefestigung. Die Türme waren oft rechts und links direkt am Eingang in der Stadtmauer errichtet worden und sie dienten als normales Gefängnis, später dann als Unterbringung für Verdächtige, die man der Hexerei angeklagt hatte. So weit mir bekannt ist, gibt es viele solcher Türme in Deutschland, aber ich bin mir sicher, man kann jeden Turm zu so einem 'Hexenturm' machen", schilderte Hermine sachlich, obwohl ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief.

Professor Snape beließ den Stillezauber auf dem Raum, aber er fügte einen weiteren Zauber hinzu, der ihn darüber informieren würden, falls sich Besucher vor seinem Büro einfinden sollten. Anstatt für heute noch einige Vorbereitungen für ihre gemeinsame Arbeit zu treffen, begann Snape zu Hermines Erstaunen eine Unterhaltung über diese radikale Gruppierung, während er ihr Tee einschenkte.

Nach einer Weile sagte Hermine belustigt und zusammenhanglos zu ihrem Professor: „Bevor ich Sie vorhin an der Tür gesehen habe, da wusste ich vorher schon, dass Sie hinter mir stehen würden."

„Ach ja? Und wie kommt das, Miss Granger?", fragte er gelangweilt klingend, doch sie wollte ihm trotzdem antworten, wollte jedoch im Vorfeld eine Sache in Erfahrung bringen.

„Brauen Sie zur Zeit den 'Trank der lebenden Toten'?", fragte sie schelmisch lächelnd.

„Wieso…?" Er stutzte, bevor er begriffen hatte und mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen sagte: „Ah, ich glaube zu verstehen. Sie haben mich an dem leider sehr kräftigen Geruch einer bestimmten Zaubertrankzutat erkannt." Er beugte sich leicht vor und sagte leise: „Sie haben mich sozusagen gewittert." Er klang derweil tatsächlich belustigt, bevor er erklärend anfügte: „Ich braue nicht mehr den 'Trank der lebenden Toten', sondern einige andere Tränke, um die Poppy mich gebeten hatte, denn sie ist nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Tränke gegen Appetitlosigkeit, Durchfall und Magenbeschwerden – das Übliche halt, mit dem man bei Schülern rechnen muss. Alle Tränke beinhalten natürlich…"

Sie unterbrach ihn lächelnd: „Bitteren Beifuß! Ich weiß, denn genau das habe ich wahrgenommen. Das habe ich auch in der Bibliothek…" Sie sprach nicht zu Ende, doch er wusste zu gut, auf was sie damit anspielte. Als er sie in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatte, konnte sie nämlich auch den Geruch von Bitterem Beifuß wahrnehmen, jedoch schien sie in diesem Moment den Duft nicht mit ihm verknüpfen zu können.

Bevor er sich auf zum Unterricht machte, fragte er noch: „Wäre es Ihnen möglich, jetzt Informationen zu sammeln?"

Hermine stutzte, denn eigentlich hätte sie bis 14 Uhr frei, bevor ihre Arbeit mit ihm beginnen würde, doch sie nickte und sagt: „Aber ich müsste dafür zu meinen Eltern gehen."

„Warum zu Ihren Eltern?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Weil die einen Internetanschluss haben!", erklärte sie. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin machte sie ihm begreiflich: „Das zu erklären würde wirklich zu lange dauern."

„Sie setzen sich aber keiner Gefahr aus oder?", fragte er mit einem Hauch von Sorge in der Stimme.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Nein, ich komm nicht einmal in die Nähe der Leute, aber ich brauche die Broschüre zurück." Sie hielt ihm ihre zierliche Hand entgegen, die er einen Moment lang entspannt betrachtete, bevor er ihr den Flyer reichte.

Er verabschiedete sie mit den Worten: „Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie benötigen, Miss Granger!"

An der Tür hielt sie inne und fragte noch: „Ach, Professor, könnten Sie vielleicht heute einmal zu mir hinübergehen und meinen Kniesel füttern?" Aufgrund seines verzogenen Gesichts schlug sie vor: „Oder besser, könnten Sie vielleicht Harry fragen, ob er das machen würde?" Nachdem Snape zustimmend genickt hatte, sagte sie noch, weil sie es heute erstmalig vergeben hatte: „Das Passwort ist 'scientia'." Nochmals nickte Snape, so dass sie zurücknickte und sein Büro verließ.

Entgegen seiner Vermutung hatten Arthur und Kingsley Miss Granger heute nicht sofort aufsuchen wollen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie einige Informationen über Robert Hopkins in Erfahrung bringen würde. Beim Mittagessen übermittelte Severus die Bitte seiner Schülerin an Harry und der nickte nur perplex, bevor er fragen konnte: „Wo ist Hermine eigentlich?"

„Bei ihren Eltern, um etwas zu recherchieren", antwortete Severus seinem Kollegen, der daraufhin das Thema wechselte.

Bei ihren Eltern durfte Hermine ungefragt ein und aus gehen, so dass sie sich auch nach Jahren hier immer wie Zuhause fühlte, auch wenn man aus ihrem alten Kinderzimmer nun ein Arbeitszimmer gemacht hatte und dort stand genau das, mit dem sie heute sicherlich etwas herausbekommen könnte: der Computer.

Mit etwas Tee und ein paar Schokoladenkeksen machte Hermine es sich mit diesen Leckereien am Arbeitstisch ihrer Mutter gemütlich. Ihr gleich gegenüber, wie in einem Büro, stand der Tisch und der Monitor ihres Vaters, an dem sie vorbeiblickend durch das große Fenster nach draußen sehen konnte und sich ihr der vertraute Anblick bot, den sie schon immer als Kind genossen hatte, denn genau vor ihrem Fenster stand eine schöne Eiche. Die Sonne schien hell und freundlich, aber der Wind fegte die bereits gelblich roten Blätter von den Bäumen.

Der PC war endlich hochgefahren, da öffnete sie den Browser und war auch schon im Internet. „So", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „die Internetadresse…" Hermine fummelte den Flyer aus der Tasche und tippe in die Adressleiste „Der Orden des Heiligen Matthew" ein – mit zig Sonderzeichen, wie es auf der Werbebroschüre geschrieben war und die man sich nie im Leben merken konnte.

Das Bild, welches sich ihr nach dem Aufbau der Seite bot, war der reinste Augenpfeffer. Der erste Eindruck vermittelte, dass dieser Orden sehr klein sein musste und von Webdesign überhaupt keinen Schimmer hatte. Deren Internetpräsenz wirkte völlig unprofessionell, was die kursiv gehaltene, verschnörkelte Schriftart untermauerte, die man für die Texte gewählt hatte. Die Grafiken waren von schlechter Auflösung und man hatte viel zu viele animierte Bilder verwendet. Die Navigationsleiste mit ihren unzähligen Buttons auf der linken Seite hätte man lieber weglassen sollen, dachte Hermine, denn acht der zwölf Links waren tot.

Nachdem sie ihren ersten Eindruck verarbeitet hatte, machte sie sich an die Texte, die sie auf der Seite fand. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass der Text auf dem Flyer mit dem auf der Webseite übereinstimmte, doch es gab auf der Internetseite noch einige andere Texte und vor allem: eine Kontaktadresse. Das war jedoch nur eine Emailadresse, die Hermine sich kopierte und in ein leeres Dokument einfügte, in welchem sie alle Informationen sammeln und später ausdrucken wollte.

„Wo ist das Impressum?", fragte Hermine sich selbst. Sie fand eines und las lediglich den Namen Robert Hopkins, der seine Adresse nur auf Anfrage mitteilen würde.

Die Texte, die sie fand, hatten alle eines gemeinsam, denn es wurde gegen Hexenkulte gehetzt, die man mit Satanskulten gleichsetzte. „Frechheit", murmelte Hermine. Neben den Frauenbewegungen, die in der Esoterikszene angesammelt waren, wurde aber auch über „jene, die mit den dunklen Mächten vereint wären" gehetzt. Nach einigen Sätzen kristallisierte sich für Hermine klar heraus, dass damit „echte Hexen und Zauberer" gemeint waren und dieser „Orden des Heiligen Matthew" durchaus den Unterschied zwischen esoterischen Hexenbewegungen und der wahren Zauberergesellschaft kannte und das war überaus beängstigend. Einige Texte kopierte sich Hermine heraus, bis sie bemerkte, dass es allgemeint gar nicht so viele Texte gab und so speicherte sie alles komplett ab.

Danach begann die eigentliche Recherche, denn über Suchmaschinen spürte sie mehrere Artikel auf, die diesen Orden betrafen. Diese Leute waren schon einige Male mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten. Hermine fand etliche Artikel, in denen berichtet worden war, dass die Kirche sich von dieser Randgruppe öffentlich distanziert hatte. Robert Hopkins wurde als ein verbissener, weltfremder Mann bezeichnet, der das Glück hatte, mit einem silbernen Löffeln im Mund geboren worden zu sein, was die Ausmaße seines exzentrischen Hobbys erst ermöglichte und sein Hobby war offensichtlich die Hexenjagd.

In Hogwarts besuchte Harry mit dem Passwort 'scientia' Hermines Wohnzimmer, um den Kniesel zu füttern, denn Wobbel, den er damit beauftragt hatte, kam mit Kratzern an Armen und Gesicht zurück und meinte mit bedrückter Miene, es wäre nicht möglich, diese „Bestie" zu versorgen. Nachdem Harry das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, stockte sein Atem. Es sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Bücher und Federn lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, Stühle waren umgekippt und – worüber Hermine sich am meisten ärgern würde – der Bonsaibaum war angeknabbert.

In einer Ecke sah er das schwarze Knieseljungtier mit den weißen Tupfen, welches rein äußerlich ganz lieb anzusehen war. „Was bist du nur für ein böses Kätzchen?", fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll, doch der Kniesel hob nur den Kopf und blinzelte frech, bevor er sich daran machte, ein Kissen mit seinen Krallen auseinander zu nehmen. Mit einigen Zaubersprüchen brachte Harry wieder etwas Ordnung in Hermines Wohnzimmer, doch er ahnte, dass dies nicht für lange Zeit anhalten würde. Harry füllte den Futternapf mit dem, was Wobbel dort hatte stehen lassen, doch kaum hatte er sich hingekniet, kam das Jungtier angesprungen und biss ihm in den Knöchel, bevor er verspielt wegrannte und sich unter dem Sofa versteckte. „Blödes Vieh!", schimpfte Harry, als er die nicht tiefe, aber blutende Bisswunde betrachtete. Das Futter war gegeben, der Wassernapf gefüllt und das Gröbste weggeräumt, so dass Harry endlich wieder gehen konnte.

Im Arbeitszimmer ihrer Eltern stieß Hermine auf einen Artikel über Robert Hopkins, der sie stutzig machte. Dort schrieb der Journalist, dass es bei Hopkins' Abstammung im Blut liegen würde, gegen Hexen und Zauberer vorgehen zu wollen. Was für eine Abstammung der Journalist jedoch meinte, konnte sie dem Artikel leider nicht entnehmen, aber sie wollte diesem Hinweis nachgehen. Sie suchte und suchte im Internet, doch es wollte sich nichts auftun. Als Suchbegriff verwendete sie „Hexenjagd Hopkins", doch sie stieß lediglich auf einige Treffer, die Reviews zu Filmen des Darsteller Anthony Hopkins darstellten.

Hermine machte den Rücken krumm wie eine Katze und streckte sich danach, bevor sie in die Küche ging. Es war schon 18 Uhr durch, doch Snape hatte gesagt, sie solle sich so viel Zeit nehmen, wie sie benötigte. Es sprach also nichts dagegen, die elterliche Gefriertruhe nach etwas Schokoladeneis zu durchstöbert, doch als sie nichts fand, fiel ihr Auge auf die Speisekarte eines Lieferservice'. Kurzerhand bestellte sie sich ein Schokoladeneis ihrer bevorzugten Marke und gleich dazu noch eine Pizza, um den Mindestbestellwert einzuhalten.

Während sie auf das Essen wartete, schlenderte sie durch das Haus ihrer Eltern. Es hatte sich kaum verändert, was sie begrüßte. Sie schwelgte in Erinnerungen daran, wie schön es noch vor einigen Jahren gewesen war, wo sie noch wusste, wo sie hingehörte, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

Mit dem Eis setzte Hermine sich an den PC zurück und sie fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, ob ihr Vater wüsste, was für einen frivolen Bildschirmschoner ihre Mutter installiert hatte, bevor sie die Maus bewegte, damit sie weiterarbeiten konnte, während das Eis etwas antaute.

„Ich brauche nur einen richtigen Suchbegriff!", schimpfte Hermine mit sich selbst. Sie versuchte etliche Kombinationen und suchte auch nach den Worten „Hexenturm" und „Territion" in Bezug auf den Namen „Hopkins", doch damit kam sie nicht weiter.

Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und landete unverhofft bei ihrem Professor. Sie fragte sich selbst, warum sie mit ihm trotz alledem, was vorgefallen war, noch immer so gut auskam. Er hatte sie bespitzelt und sie hatte ihm eine Falle stellen wollen – und beide wussten im Nachhinein vom jeweils anderen und trotzdem hatte man sich wieder zusammengerauft. Einen Augenblick später erinnerte sie sich an ihren Vater, dem sie von dem Fluch erzählt hatte, von dem ihre Zähne lang und groß gewachsen waren und sie hatte ihm damals weinend geschildert, wie gemein ihr Zaubertränkelehrer zu ihr gewesen war. Ihr Vater war daraufhin sehr wütend geworden und wollte unbedingt ein Wörtchen mit diesem Lehrer reden, um ihn für sein Verhalten zu rügen, doch Hermine hatte ihren Vater zum Glück von dieser Idee abbringen können. Obwohl sie es damals immer bemängelt hatte, war sie in dem Moment froh gewesen, dass es nie Elternabende in Hogwarts gegeben hatte. Zu groß war die Angst gewesen, Snape könnte ihrem Dad etwas Schlimmes antun. Und wieder war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei Snape und wie sie beide erst heute früh gemeinsam an der Tür gestanden hatten, um ein Gespräch zu belauschen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie breit grinsen.

Sie ließ das Gespräch mit Professor Snape von heute morgen Revue passieren und wie aus heiterem Himmel drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur noch um ein Wort, welches er vorhin benutzt hatte: Hexenjäger. Hermine löffelte etwas Eis aus dem Becher und gab dann in das Feld der Suchseite die Worte „Hexenjäger Hopkins" ein und mit einem Male bekam sie vielversprechende Ergebnisse. Nach und nach graste sie die Trefferseiten ab und mit jeder Seite, die sie anklickte und deren Inhalt sie las, wurde ihr immer mulmiger zumute.

Im Jahr 1644 war das erste Mal ein Mann in Großbritannien in Erscheinung getreten, dessen „Karriere" sich während des Bürgerkrieges 1647 voll entfaltet hatte. In Suffolk als Sohn eines puritanischen Geistlichen geboren führten ihn seine „Geschäfte" bald in andere große Gegenden wie Essex oder Norfolk und sehr schnell war er überall im Land bekannt und gefürchtet gewesen, denn durch seine Grausamkeiten hatte er sich einen großen Namen gemacht.

Er hatte Hexen verfolgt und sie höchstpersönlich verhört, um ein Geständnis zu erzwingen. Dieser Mann hatte im ganzen Königreich gewütet und Unruhe unter den Mitbürgern gestiftet. So hatte er beispielsweise Holzkisten in Gotteshäusern befestigt, in die jeder Bürger Zettel einwerfen konnte, um angebliche Hexen zu diffamieren, was zunächst großen Anklang gefunden hatte. Die Ausmaße waren jedoch verheerend gewesen, denn jede Frau, die man der Hexerei beschuldigt hatte, hatte etliche andere Frauen ebenfalls in Verruf gebracht. Der Hexenjäger musste eine sadistische Veranlagung gehabt haben, denn er hatte sich an den Qualen der Frauen ergötzt, wie Zeitgenossen berichteten.

In den drei Jahren, in denen dieser Mann in England gewütet hatte, mussten unzählige Frauen, Männer und Kinder ihr Leben lassen. Viele seiner Methoden, wie zermürbender Schlafentzug oder die Wasserprobe, erzwangen falsche Geständnisse. Bei der vernunftwidrigen Wasserprobe hatte man die Angeklagte mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen in einen Fluss oder See geworfen und wenn sie auf der Oberfläche geschwommen war, war sie als Hexe entlarvt.

Es hieß, der Hexenjäger wäre 1647 an einer Krankheit verstorben, möglicherweise an der damals unheilbaren Tuberkulose. Jedoch hielt sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass aufgebrachte Dorfbewohner ihn überwältigt hätten. Sie hätten ihn seiner eigenen Hexenproben unterzogen und ihn gefesselt ins Wasser geworfen. Weil er nicht untergegangen war, was ihn nach seinen eigenen Ansichten als Zauberer offenbart hatte, hätte man ihn angeblich auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt.

Durch den Tod der Hexen und Zauberer hatte sich dieser Mann über einen kurzen Zeitraum hinweg einen enormen Reichtum aneignen können, denn für jede dingfest gemachte Hexe war er mit ungefähr zwanzig Pfund entlohnt worden, was damals eine Menge Geld gewesen war. In der kurzen Zeit, in der die Bevölkerung vor ihm und seinen Schergen in Furcht gelebt hatte, hatte er sich schon zu Lebzeiten einen nicht offiziellen Titel eingehandelt.

Der richtige Name des Hexenjägers war Matthew Hopkins, doch jeder nannte ihn nur „Witchfinder General".


	86. Steigerungszauber

Susan ging es wieder besser. Von den verdorbenen Tränken hatte sie sich schnell erholt, doch noch immer war ihr morgens übel, was der Heiler auf ihre Schwangerschaft zurückführte. Natürlich hatte Draco gleich seiner Mutter davon berichtet und ihr auch von seinem Vorhaben erzählt, um Susans Hand anhalten zu wollen, was Narzissa überaus glücklich machte. 

„Mein Junge gründet eine eigene Familie", hatte sie verzückt gesagt, bevor sie Draco an sich gedrückt hatte.

Severus schien eher gelassen, als Draco ihm mitteilte, dass er Vater werden würde und er Susan heiraten wollte, doch auch sein er gratulierte ihm zu seinem Familienglück. Es mag nur ein unterschwelliges Gefühl gewesen sein, was Draco so denken ließ, doch es kam ihm so vor, als wäre sein Patenonkel ein wenig neiderfüllt, weswegen er all seinen Mut zusammennahm und Severus fragte: „Sag mal, meinst du nicht, dass du dich jetzt, wo Frieden eingekehrt ist, auch mal etwas umsehen könntest?"

„Was genau meinst du mit 'umsehen', Draco?", fragte Severus ungewohnt grantig zurück, was ihm offenbarte, dass sein Patenonkel sehr wohl wusste, was er gemeint hatte.

„Ich meinte, dass du die Augen etwas aufhalten könntest, um vielleicht eine Lebenspartnerin…"

„Du, Draco, bist in dieser Angelegenheit nicht meine erste Wahl als Gesprächspartner!", zischelte Severus rügend, so dass Draco das Thema fallen ließ.

Mit Susan machte Draco sich in der dritten Septemberwoche auf zu ihren Eltern, denn dort waren sie zum Essen eingeladen. Diesen Anlass wollte Draco nutzen, um heute bei Mr. Bones um ihre Hand anzuhalten, obwohl sie ihm mehrmals versichert hatte, dass diese formelle Tradition nicht notwendig wäre.

Nach dem Essen und einer anfänglich sehr angespannten Unterhaltung mit einem ihrer Cousins, einem Muggel, fand Draco die Gelegenheit, Susans Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer aufzusuchen, aus welchem er eigentlich nur eine Schachtel mit Zigarren holen wollte, um so die Schwangerschaft seiner Tochter zu feiern.

„Mr. Bones, Sir, hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte Draco höflich, nachdem er an die offene Tür geklopft hatte. Mr. Bones, ein mittelgroßer Mann, durch dessen teuren Anzug man den Ansatz eines kleinen Bauches erahnen konnte, hielt wie versteinert inne, entspannte sich jedoch wieder und bot Draco an, auf einem kakaofarbenen Ledersessel Platz zu nehmen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Mr. Bones mit ernster Miene. 

Draco schluckte, fragte dann jedoch sehr ernst und mit Bestimmtheit: „Ich möchte um die Hand Ihrer Tochter anhalten, Mr. Bones."

Susans Vater sagte lange Zeit nichts, sondern ging hinüber zu einem Schrank, um zwei Gläser Scotch einzuschenken. Eines davon reichte er Draco, der es mit zittriger Hand entgegennahm, obwohl er diese einladende Geste positiv werten konnte. Beide nahmen einen Schluck, bevor Mr. Bones sagte: „Sie wissen, dass Susans Mutter ein Muggel ist!"

Innerlich bereitete Draco sich auf ein schwieriges Gespräch vor, bevor er lediglich antwortete: „Ja, Sir."

Mr. Bones kam einige Schritte auf Draco zu und forderte: „Entblößen Sie bitte Ihren linken Unterarm, Mr. Malfoy." Draco atmete plötzlich schwerer, doch er kam der Aufforderung nach. Er stellte das Glas Scotch ab und legte beschämt das dunkle Mal frei. Mr. Bones starrte die hellen Konturen auf dem weißen Unterarm an, bevor er kurz mit dem Zeigerfinger der Hand, die sein Glas hielt, drauf deutete und sagte: „Können Sie sich vorstellen, was meine Familie von sämtlichen Bekannten und Geschäftsfreunden zu erwarten hat, wenn es offiziell werden würde, dass jemand wie Sie sich in die Familie einheiraten will?" Gesenkten Hauptes nickte Draco, bevor er auf das dunkle Mal blickte und sich von Herzen wünschte, es nie angenommen zu haben. Mr. Bones nahm einen weiteren Schluck Scotch und erklärte mit ruhiger, aber bewegter Stimme: „Meine Schwester wurde genau von dem Mann brutal ermordet, von dem Sie sich freiwillig dieses Zeichen in die Haut haben brennen lassen, Mr. Malfoy." Dracos Unterlippe begann zu zittern, weil er befürchtete, Mr. Bones würde sein Ersuchen ablehnen. Voller Hoffnung blickte er auf, um Susans Vater in die Augen zu sehen. 

Das leere Glas stellte Mr. Bones auf ein Tablett, bevor er seufzte, sich erneut dem jungen Mann zuwandte, von dem Susan so viel schwärmte, und sagte: „Meine Tochter hat Ihnen sicherlich gesagt, dass es nicht von Nöten ist, bei mir konventionell um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Sie kann heiraten, wen sie will und doch rechne ich es Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, hoch an, dass sie den Mut gefunden haben, einer Tradition zu folgen, die die Familienbande schon im Vorfeld stärkt." Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er Draco ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte und mit warmer Stimme empfahl: „Beginnen Sie einen neuen Anfang an der Seite meiner Tochter und machen Sie mich stolz, Mr. Malfoy!"

Die Vergebung, die ihm Mr. Bones zukommen ließ, bewegte ihn zutiefst, doch Tränen wollte er nicht aufkommen lassen, weswegen er, um sich abzulenken, das Wort an seinen Schwiegervater in spe richtete, um sich bei ihm und seiner Herzlichkeit zu bedanken.

Das St. Mungos wurde von Reinblütern überrannt, die sich alle einer Untersuchung unterziehen lassen wollten. Viele hatten sich aus verschiedenen Gründen erst sehr spät dazu entschlossen, sich auf Gendefekte testen zu lassen. Sogar einige Patienten aus dem Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium kamen ins Mungos, um von den fortgeschrittenen Behandlungsmethoden zu profitieren. Erstaunlich viele Squibs wollten erfahren, ob es doch eine Möglichkeit zur Heilung gäbe, denn wenn auch viele von ihnen seit Jahrzehnten von Kind an auf Magie verzichten mussten, weil sie sich ihnen einfach verwehrt hatte, so hatte die Nachricht, das Fortbleiben der Zauberkräfte könnte womöglich auf eine magische Mutationen zurückzuführen sein, die behandelbar wäre, einen Funken Hoffnung geweckt. Ihre Sehnsucht war groß, der magischen Gesellschaft gleichberechtigt anzugehören. Bei vielen Squibs spielte die Aussicht auf eine Wiedervereinigung mit ihren Familien, von denen sie früher verstoßen worden waren, eine ausschlaggebende Rolle. Genauso groß war bei einigen der Wunsch, damals durchgesetzte Enterbungen rückgängig zu machen und dann gab es auch Menschen, deren einfache Motivation auf Rache beruhte. 

Als Squib plötzlich doch über Magie verfügen zu können, würde vielen die Türen in der Zauberergesellschaft weit öffnen, aber umso enttäuschter waren diese Menschen, nachdem man ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass keine Krankheit vorliegen würde. Viele desillusionierte Squibs wurden wieder nachhause geschickt, ohne dass die Chance, eines Tages doch einmal zaubern zu können, in greifbare Nähe gekommen wäre. So wurde auch ein Mann, dessen eh schon stets mürrisches Auftreten das von Professor Snape seit jeher übertroffen hatte, nach den Untersuchungen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Der Sohn einer reichen, angesehenen Reinblüterfamilie, der als Squib geboren und nur aus diesem Grunde aus seinem Elternhaus verstoßen worden war, war niemand anderes als Argus Filch, der griesgrämige Hausmeister von Hogwarts.

Auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek traf Hermine auf einen miesepetrigen Hausmeister, den sie trotzdem freundlich grüßte, doch er schnitt lediglich eine Grimasse, mit der er ihr seine ganze Verachtung entgegenbrachte. Für sein geringschätziges Verhalten konnte es Hermines Meinung nach nur eine Erklärung geben, nämlich die, dass Mr. Filch ganz und gar nicht davon angetan war, eine ehemalige Schülerin nun in einer höheren Position zu sehen als er sie innehatte. 

Nachdem sie Filch passiert hatte, dachte Hermine über Snape nach, denn der schien heute früh auf gewisse Art und Weise niedergeschlagen zu sein, nur hatte sie noch nicht den Grund ausfindig machen können. Bei Madam Pince am Pult gab Hermine das Buch „Oneirologie" ab, denn die Traumdeutung für Professor Snape war längst abgeschlossen. 

„Was ist mit 'Die Seelen der Farben', Miss Granger?", fragte Madam Pince unwirsch.

„Das brauche ich noch oder hat vielleicht jemand danach gefragt?", fragte sie nach. Madam Pince schüttelte nur den Kopf und Hermine glaubte in diesem Moment zu wissen, dass die Bibliothekarin lediglich prüfen wollte, ob sie das zweite Buch womöglich nur vergessen hatte.

„Ich kann es selbst ins Regal zurückstellen! Ich wollte sowieso nach einem anderen Buch suchen", schlug Hermine vor, doch Nettigkeit war bei Madam Pince heute nicht angebracht.

Während Hermines Abwesenheit suchte Harry Severus auf und er fand ihn in dessen Büro. Auch ihm fiel auf, dass Severus bedrückt schien, weshalb er offen fragte: „Ist irgendwas geschehen?"

Severus blickte ihn fragend an und erwiderte mürrisch: „Was soll geschehen sein?"

Andere Menschen hätten an dieser Stelle ein Gespräch aufgegeben, aber nicht Harry, denn er erklärte: „Sie wirken etwas", Harry suchte ein einfaches, aber treffendes Wort, „traurig!" Severus machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihm Flubberwürmer in den Tee getan, doch er erwiderte nichts. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Genervt fragte Severus zurück: „Sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen oder warum die Sorge?"

'Ich will doch nur helfen', dachte Harry, aber er sagte es nicht, weil er es für eindeutig hielt.

Severus seufzte, bevor er monoton schilderte: „Mr. Malfoy und Miss Bones werden den Bund der Ehe eingehen und wie es aussieht, ist die Familienplanung bereits in Phase zwei. Darüber hinaus hat Mrs. Malfoy mir mitgeteilt, dass das Ministerium den Grundbesitz ihrer Familie zum 21. November dieses Jahres freigeben will und es ist absehbar, dass sie Hogwarts zu diesem Termin verlassen wird."

Eigentlich wollte Harry es nur denken, aber er sagte es laut: „Dann sind Sie traurig, weil Ihre engsten Freunde Sie bald verlassen werden!" Für Harry war das der einzig triftige Grund, doch Severus schnaufte nur.

„Wer sagt, dass ich darüber 'traurig' bin?", fragte er, als wäre es nicht möglich für ihn, sich so einem Gefühl hinzugeben.

Harry zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Das brauchen Sie nicht zu sagen." Damit Severus ihn nicht missverstehen würde, erklärte er: „Ich wäre traurig drüber, wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre. Ich bin auch ganz froh, dass Hermine hier lebt und ich sie wieder häufiger sehe. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn Ron auch hier wohnen würde."

Hier spitzte Severus die Ohren und er sagte: „Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Miss Granger ihren langjährigen Verlobten – denn Sie hatten mir ja erzählt, dass die beiden sich gleich nach ihrer Volljährigkeit ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben hatten – in der gemeinsamen Wohnung zurücklässt und hier in Hogwarts lebt."

Langsam wanderte eine von Harrys Augenbrauen in die Höhe und er fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich möglich wäre, dass Severus diese klitzekleine Information über die Trennung von Hermine und Ron entgangen sein könnte. Dann fiel ihm der Tag ein, an welchem er Ginny einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und dass Ron gleich darauf zusammen mit Angelina in Ginnys Krankenzimmer gegangen war. Könnte Severus das einfach nur nicht bemerkt haben? Harry wollte prüfen, inwiefern Severus womöglich nur den Unwissenden spielte.

„Hermine ist ja auch nicht mit ins Zimmer gekommen, um Ginny und das Baby zu besuchen", warf Harry ihm als Informationsbrocken zu.

Severus entgegnete daraufhin: „Was mich auch gewundert hat, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Selbst Mr. Weasley", aufgrund der Verwechslungsgefahr der ganzen Weasleys verbesserte er, „Fred Weasley meine ich, hat seine Verlobte mit zu seiner Schwester genommen."

'Okay', dachte Harry, 'es handelte sich um ein kleines Missverständnis, welches es zu klären gäbe, aber stünde mir das überhaupt zu, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen?'

„Angelina ist nicht Freds Verlobte", stellte Harry kurz und knapp klar.

Würde das Kombinieren von Fakten Geräusche erzeugen, dachte Harry, würde wahrscheinlich ein Heidenlärm in den Kerkern herrschen, doch dann begann Severus zögerlich, die Informationen laut wiederzugeben, denn er sagte: „Wenn Miss Johnson nicht die Zukünftige von Mr. Fred Weasley ist…"

„Angelina und Ron sind verlobt", machte Harry seinem Kollegen unmissverständlich klar, der daraufhin erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hob.

Etwas verwundert über diese Information fragte Severus: „Und seit wann bitte?"

„Ähm, so ganz genau… Puh, keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, das war an dem Abend vor der Verlobungsfeier von Remus und Tonks."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen rief Severus sich sämtliche Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zurück, die um diesen Zeitpunkt herum stattgefunden hatte. Miss Granger war an dem Tag der Verlobungsfeier von dem Werwolf und der Aurorin fast zwei Stunden zu spät bei ihm eingetroffen, was ihn wütend gemacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich aber auch sehr genau an ihr Erscheinungsbild: die verweinten Augen und die geplatzten Äderchen in ihnen und an den zwar vertrauten, aber nicht leidenschaftlichen Begrüßungskuss zwischen Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley auf der Feier selbst. Und dann fragte er sich, warum er all diese Dinge überhaupt noch wusste. 

An jenem Tag hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, mit Miss Granger gemeinsam zu dieser Feier zu gehen, doch im Nachhinein wurde er sich bewusst darüber, dass er mit einer jungen, ungebundenen Frau an seiner Seite dort aufgetaucht war. Ungebunden! Nur für einen Moment ärgerte er sich darüber, dass es von diesem Detail im Vorfeld keine Kenntnis gehabt hatte, doch andererseits war es gut so, denn wahrscheinlich hätte er sonst davon Abstand genommen, Miss Granger zu begleiten. Das letzte Stelldichein mit einer Frau, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, war damals vereitelt worden…

„Severus?", fragte Harry, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sein Kollege in Gedanken versunken schien.

Abrupt wechselte Severus das Thema und fragte: „Sind Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd sagte Harry belustigt: „Hören Sie doch auf, immer zu fragen, ob ich wegen einer bestimmten Angelegenheit hier bin. Gewöhnen Sie sich einfach dran, dass ich ab und an mal so vorbei komme – ohne Grund!"

„Ah, dann sind Sie also nur hier, um mich von meiner Arbeit abzuhalten?", fragte Severus ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Haben Sie denn gerade an etwas gearbeitet? Was haben Sie denn gemacht?", fragte Harry zurück, der sich umblickte und keine angefangenen Arbeiten entdecken konnte.

„Ich habe lediglich auf Miss Granger gewartet und mache dies noch immer", erwiderte Severus ehrlich, woraufhin Harry lachen musste.

„Na, dann warte ich mit Ihnen auf sie. Ich wollte Hermine sowieso etwas fragen."

Einen Augenblick später trat Hermine ins Büro ein. Sie betrachtete ihre freien Unterarme und strich abwechselnd vorsichtig mit ihren Händen über sie. Als sie aufblickte, formte sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, nachdem sie Harry bemerkt hatte. Mit ihrer schweren Umhängetasche über die Schulter geworfen kam sie flink auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Harry!", sagte sie freudig, bevor sie ihn herzlich umarmte. Gleich darauf fragte sie: „Bist du wegen etwas Bestimmten hier?"

Harry verzog aufgrund ihrer Frage das Gesicht und er blickte zu Severus hinüber, der sich mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen abwenden musste. 

„Warum glaubt eigentlich immer jeder, ich würde nur kommen, wenn ich etwas möchte?", fragte er gespielt enttäuscht. Als sein Blick auf ihre hochgekrempelten Ärmel fiel, die ihre zerkratzten und blutenden Unterarme freilegte, fragte er besorgt: „Herrje, hat sich dieses kleine Monster immer noch nicht bei dir eingewöhnt?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Und ich vermute auch nicht, dass er das noch wird. Du weißt ja, dass Kniesel recht eigenwillig sind und sich nicht jedem anschließen. Ich bin ganz offensichtlich nicht sein Traumfrauchen", sagte sie schweren Herzens. „Ich habe schon mit Valentinus gesprochen und er nimmt den Kleinen zurück. Er würde mir ja einen anderen schenken, aber alle anderen aus dem letzten Wurf sind schon vergeben."

Harry beobachtete, wie Severus ihr wortlos eine kleine Dose reichte, die sie mit einem Dank zeigenden Lächeln und einem kurzen Nicken wortlos entgegennahm, bevor sie sie öffnete und den cremigen Inhalt auf den Kratzern verteilte, die sich gleich darauf schlossen. Selbst die Rötungen gingen auf der Stelle zurück. Während Hermine noch redete, bemerkte Harry, wie Severus scheinbar sinnlos einen bestimmten Stuhl etwas vom Tisch abzog, bevor er etwas in eine Vitrine stellte. Hermine erzählte und erzählte und ging derweil um den Tisch herum, um ihre Tasche genau auf dem Stuhl abzustellen, den Severus eben wie selbstverständlich bewegt hatte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber Severus und Hermine kommunizierten wortlos miteinander, als wären sie ein eingespieltes Team – und das waren sie auch! Doch keiner von beiden schien das wirklich bewusst wahrzunehmen. 

„Frühstücken Sie mit uns zusammen, Harry?", fragte Severus.

„Oh ja gern!", erwiderte Harry heiter. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: 'Dann kann ich euch noch etwas beobachten!'

Mit der Zuckerdose in der Hand fragte Hermine nebenbei: „Was für einen Tee gibt's heute?"  
Severus atmete den Duft aus der Kanne ein und antwortete: „Schwarzen!"

Aufgrund der Antwort füllte sie gewohnheitsmäßig je einen Löffel Zucker in ihre und Severus' Tasse, bevor sie Harry fragte: „Du bist doch morgens eher der Kaffeetrinker?" Harry nickte, so dass Severus ihm aus der Kaffeekanne einschenkte. „Zwei Löffel Zucker, Harry?", fragte sie, um sich zu vergewissern, ob ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Er hob zwei Finger, woraufhin Hermine auch ihm Zucker in die Tasse tat.

Wie bei der Arbeit waren Hermine und Severus offensichtlich auch beim Frühstück auf das Wohlbefinden des anderen bedacht, dachte Harry. Beide gingen auf die Vorlieben des anderen ein und sie teilten sich die Aufgaben, auch wenn es sich nur um so etwas Alltägliches wie Frühstück handelte.

Hermine schob Severus wortlos den Käse in Reichweite, bevor er an Harry gerichtet sagte: „Sie wollten doch Miss Granger etwas fragen."

Seine Freundin blickte auf und wartete gespannt, so dass Harry fragte: „Sag mal, feierst du eigentlich diesen Freitag deinen Geburtstag? Ich habe einige Anfragen bekommen, was man dir schenken könnte, aber niemand hat bisher eine Einladung erhalten."

„Oh", sagte sie. Verlegen nahm sie einen Schluck Tee und erklärte gleich darauf: „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor zu feiern. Vierundzwanzig ist nicht wirklich ein Alter, dass man feiern muss oder?" Sie lächelte zaghaft und widmete sich dann voller Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Frühstück, während Harry sie nur verdutzt anstarrte.

In den beiden Jahren, in denen er mit Ron und ihr in der Wildnis umhergestreift war, um die restlichen Horkruxe zu finden, hatte jeder seinen Geburtstag wie einen normalen Tag verleben müssen. All ihre Freunde freuten sich darauf, Hermine endlich mal wieder feiern zu können und jetzt wollte sie nicht?

„Hermine", er klang vorwurfsvoll, „alle gehen davon aus, dass du am Freitag eine Party schmeißen wirst! Die, die samstags normalerweise arbeiten müssen, haben sich den Tag nach deinem Geburtstag extra freigenommen, damit sie lange bleiben können. Du möchtest wirklich nicht feiern?"

Ihren Bissen spülte sie mit etwas Tee hinunter, bevor sie sich rechtfertigte: „Ich arbeite hier bis 22 Uhr und auch samstags. Wir haben ein Projekt für Freitag und ich…"

Severus unterbrach sie und sagte: „Wenn Sie Ihren Geburtstag nicht festlich begehen, werden Ihre Bekannten mich dafür verantwortlich machen, Miss Granger, was mir, wenn ich es genauer betrachte, völlig egal sein könnte. Unser Vorhaben an diesem Wochenende können wir auf nächste Woche verschieben, denn es rennt uns ja nicht weg."

„Aber…", sie verstummte, als Severus sie kurz anschaute und sich jegliches Widerwort verbat. 

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte sie auf ihren Teller und gleich darauf trag ihr Blick den von Harry. Mit einem Male erkannte er, warum sie nicht feiern wollte. Jedem würde auffallen, dass Ron und sie nicht mehr zusammen wären; dass Ron sich mit Angelina liiert hatte und dass Hermine allein war. Sie müsste die verletzenden Fragen beantworten, die man ihr sicherlich stellen würde. Fragen wie „Wann habt ihr euch denn getrennt?" oder „Warum hat es denn nicht mit euch geklappt?".

Seine Freundin versuchte, sich herauszuwinden und erklärte: „Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich feiern könnte. Mein Quartier ist zu klein, um alle…"

„Albus hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, Ihnen Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung zu stellen, sollten Sie hier in Hogwarts zelebrieren wollen. An Räumlichkeiten mangelt es Hogwarts nun wirklich nicht", sagte Severus gefühlskalt, bevor er einen Schluck Tee nahm.

In diesem Moment hätte Harry seinem Kollegen gern einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben und gefragt, ob er überhaupt noch etwas merken würde, aber stattdessen versuchte er, die Situation zu retten, indem er etwas betreten zu Hermine sagte: „Na ja, wenn du nicht möchtest, dann feiere halt nicht. Es wäre aber sehr schade, Hermine. Es haben schon so viele nachgefragt, ob ich etwas wüsste."

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab, bevor sie neugierig fragte: „Wer denn alles?"

Wieder lächelnd entgegnete Harry: „Natürlich die Weasleys", ihr Gesicht verzog sich, „aber auch Seamus und Dean, Neville, Luna, Remus und Tonks, Lee, selbst die Parvati-Schwestern und die Creevey-Brüder, Hagrid und Olympe und auch Madame Rosmerta!"

„Die alle haben angefragt?", fragte Hermine mit einem fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ja sicher! Ich brauche langsam eine Wunschliste von dir, Hermine. So viele Sachen fallen mir auf Anhieb nicht ein, die man dir schenken könnte", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Erleichtert beobachtete Harry, wie seine Freundin wieder lächelte, doch noch immer war ihr Frohmut etwas getrübt.

„Ich könnte ein magisches Messer gebrauchen, das alles schneidet. Und vielleicht einen Kniesel, der nicht so eine Kratzbürste ist wie der von Valentinus", zählte sie auf und gab indirekt zu verstehen, dass sie nun doch feiern würde, wenn schon so viele Menschen damit rechneten. Sie nannte noch ein paar Wünsche: „Mir fehlt das 'Weiße Album' von den Beatles und auch die CD von 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'." Nachdem sie letzteren Titel noch einmal bewusst in Gedanken wiederholt hatte, verschwand ihr bisschen Freude mit einem Mal aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich sag dir was, Hermine: ich schenke dir die Party. Du brauchst dich um gar nichts zu kümmern! Ich lade die Leute ein und sorge für Getränke und ein Buffet und du kannst dich gelassen zurücklehnen und dich am Freitag beschenken und feiern lassen! Ist das was?", fragte Harry aufmunternd.

Ihr Lächeln kam nur zaghaft wieder, bis sie plötzlich frech grinste und sagte: „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du einen kompetenten Hauself an deiner Seite hättest, dann würde ich meinen, dass du das gar nicht hinbekommen würdest!"

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Severus dem Gespräch der beiden Freunde gelauscht, während er nebenbei seelenruhig sein Frühstück verzehrte. Harry schnaufte aufgrund von Hermines Aussage und sagte unverhofft zu seiner besten Freundin: „Du bist ganz schön frech, Hermine!" Gleich im Anschluss fragte er Severus aus Spaß: „Sagen Sie, ist sie manchmal auch so frech zu Ihnen?"

Severus blickte mit emotionsloser Miene Harry an und entgegnete todernst: „Gelegentlich."

Fassungslos und mit offen stehendem Mund starrte Hermine ihren Professor an, bevor sie amüsiert fragte: „Wie bitte?"

Harry hingegen konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, herzhaft zu lachen.

Seinen Unterricht ging Harry nach diesem Frühstück sehr gelassen und heiter an. Er unterrichtete heute die Schüler der siebten Klasse und zwar die Gryffindors und Slytherins, wobei die Slytherins deutlich in der Unterzahl waren. Draco saß neben einem Siebzehnjährigen und sah etwas gelangweilt aus, dabei hatte der Unterricht noch nicht einmal begonnen.

„Heute wollen wir auf die Unverzeihlichen eingehen. Wer kann sie mir nennen?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nur wenige Arme fanden den Weg nach oben und er wählte Draco, der alle Flüche richtig benannte, die Harry auch gleich an die Tafel schrieb.

Hinter sich links hörte Harry einen Gryffindor abschätzig sagen: „Dass der das weiß ist ja wohl klar!"

„Mr. Smith, haben Sie der Klasse etwas zu sagen?", fragte Harry, der von den Schülern noch immer abgewandt an der Tafel stand, um noch den letzten der drei Flüche zu notieren. Mr. Smith verneinte, so dass Harry mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr.

„Was ist das Besondere an dem Imperius?", fragte Harry. Als er sich umdrehte, hatte nur Draco den Arm in der Luft. „Niemand sonst? Gut, dann Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco erklärte: „Wenn man in der Lage ist, sich zu konzentrieren, kann man sich gegen den Imperius zur Wehr setzen. Eine andere Besonderheit ist, dass man im Nachhinein nur sehr schwer feststellen kann, ob jemand eine Tat unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs begangen hat oder nicht."

„Kann man es wirklich nur so schwer nachweisen?", fragte Harry in den Raum hinein.

Gordian, mit seinen vierzehn Jahren der jüngste in der Klasse, hob die Hand und wurde von Harry dazu aufgefordert zu antworten, was der auch tat: „Es gibt nur die Möglichkeit, Wahrheitsserum für eine Befragung einzusetzen, aber nur 'Veritaserum Plus', sonst sind die Aussagen nicht eindeutig."

Harry nickte, bevor er fragte: „Kann man sich gegen einen Cruciatus zur Wehr setzen?" In seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde mit den Erstklässlern, als er den Schutzzauber „Protego" besprochen hatte, hatte ein Schüler ein Beispiel genannt, was seine Frage bejaht hatte. Die Siebtklässler waren in dieser Angelegenheit offensichtlich unbeleckt. Nicht einmal der Schlaukopf Gordian meldete sich und Draco, der es wissen musste, hielt seine Hände ebenfalls auf dem Tisch.

„Niemand?", fragte Harry nochmals, doch Draco meldete sich nicht. Sollte er ihn aufrufen und nach einer richtigen Antwort Punkte vergeben oder würde es die Gryffindors noch mehr gegen die Slytherins aufhetzen, wenn die solche Fragen beantworten konnten.

„Miss Stuart vielleicht?", fragte er eine schüchterne Gryffindor.

Sie überlegte und antwortete recht leise: „Vielleicht mit einem Schildzauber?" Harry nickte erleichtert. Seine Schüler wussten vieles, aber wenn sie sich nicht sicher waren, meldeten sie sich einfach nicht, wie er selbst es auch nie getan hatte.

„Welcher Schildzauber wäre stark genug?", fragte Harry.

Die Hände gingen nur zögerlich nach oben, so dass Harry nacheinander die paar Schüler aufrief.

Mr. Grief aus Gryffindor antwortete: „Vielleicht ein 'Pluteos'?" Harry fragte Mr. Grief, was ein „Pluteos" wäre, so dass die anderen Schüler es sich im Hinterkopf merken könnten. „Das ist eine magische Schutzwand, aber ich glaube, die würde nur einen Fluch abhalten können!" Diese Aussage bestätigte Harry.

Nach Aufforderung sprach Mr. Smith: „Ein 'Defensor' könnte mehr abhalten!" Wieder nickte Harry, erklärte jedoch, dass ein Defensor, ähnlich einem Patronus, nur solange Aufrecht erhalten werden könnte, wie man sich auf ihn konzentrieren konnte, was bei einem Angriff, bei dem ein Cruciatus mit ihm Spiel wäre, ein schwieriges Unterfangen darstellte.

Die Schüler überlegten und Harry wartete einen Moment, bevor er einen Tipp gab: „Welche Schildzauber gehören zu den 'Steigerungszaubern'?"

Hier schossen alle Hände in die Luft und Miss Benedict aus Slytherin beantwortete ganz richtig: „Der Protego!"

„Sir?", fragte Gordian, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, während er sich trotzdem artig meldete. Nachdem er aufgerufen worden war, fragte der Gordian: „Kann man eigentlich aus allen Zaubersprüchen einen Steigerungszauber machen? Nur rein theoretisch, meine ich."

„Eine gute Frage, Mr. Foster. Der erste Steigerungszauber, den Sie wahrscheinlich alle schon als Kind beherrscht haben, ist 'Lumos', der Ihnen etwas Licht an der Spitze Ihres Zauberstabes verschafft. 'Lumos Solem' hingegen macht das Licht heller; so hell wie Tageslicht. Theoretisch ist es möglich, jeden Zauber zu steigern oder auszuweiten. Es gibt viele Zauberer und Hexen, die noch immer neue Zaubersprüche erfinden, was auch eine gefährliche Angelegenheit sein kann, wenn man sich nicht ganz sicher ist, was ein neuer Spruch tatsächlich bewirken kann."

Harry hielt inne und blickte zu Draco hinüber und zu seinem Erstauen blickte der ihm direkt in die Augen, denn unvermeidbar dachten beide an den Vorfall auf der Mädchentoilette, als Harry den von Severus selbst entwickelten Zauberspruch „Sectumsempra" benutzt hatte. 

Nachdem Harry einmal geschluckt hatte, erklärte er: „Einige der geläufigen Zaubersprüche sind, sagen wir, im Alltag nicht von großem Nutzen, wie zum Beispiel der 'Kitzelfluch'. Dem kann man nur den reinen Zweck der Unterhaltung zusprechen, aber nicht mehr. Wozu sollte man den Kitzelfluch auch steigern wollen?" Einige Schüler kicherten, denn sie kannten ganz offensichtlich den Spruch, den Harry als Beispiel angeführt hatte. Unbeirrt erklärte Harry weiter: „Bei anderen Sprüchen, wie zum Beispiel dem 'Bombarda', sollte man im Vorfeld genau überlegen, ob man tatsächlich ein 'Maxima' hinten dranhängen möchte, denn ohne Steigerung ist der Spruch schon äußerst kraftvoll und zerstörerisch. In dieser Hinsicht sei Ihnen gesagt, dass es nicht gestattet ist, derartige Sprüche innerhalb Hogwarts anzuwenden und auch nicht außerhalb der Schule, wenn Sie noch nicht volljährig sind!" Gordian verzog das Gesicht. 

„Manchmal ist es unumgänglich, altbewährte Zaubersprüche leicht abzuwandeln, um beispielsweise ein Ziel genauer anzuvisieren oder Gegenstände deutlicher zu betiteln. Hat dafür jemand ein Beispiel?", fragte Harry.

Dracos Hand flog nach oben, doch alle anderen blieben unten, so dass Harry ihn aufforderte zu antworten: „'Evanesco' könnte man abwandeln, um nur bestimmte Dinge oder Gegenstände verschwinden zu lassen. Es wird in diesem Sinne erst der Gegenstand genannt, der verschwinden soll und danach der Befehl 'Evanesca'."

„Ganz richtig, Mr. Malfoy!", lobte Harry, der sich an Severus' „Vipera Evanesca" erinnerte, um die von Lockhart herbeigezauberte Schlange wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Viele Schüler machten sich Notizen, bis auf Draco, was Harry gut verstand. Er selbst würde sich auch nichts notieren müssen. Dann kam Harry zum eigentlichen Thema zurück: „Der letzte Unverzeihliche: der Todesfluch. Welchen Schutz gibt es dafür?"

Hier meldete sich Gordian, der nach der Aufforderung antwortete: „Ich würde sagen, auch der Protego, aber einer wird nicht ausreichen, weil der Todesfluch viel zu stark ist und nicht ausweichen würde." Harry stimmte nickend zu, doch Gordian hatte noch mehr zu sagen: „Aber weil der Protego Flüche zurückwerfen kann, sollte man darauf achten, dass niemand außer dem Angreifer ist der Nähe ist, damit kein anderer den Fluch nach dem Blocken abbekommt. Die anderen Schildzauber wären zu schwach oder würden nur für eine Abwehr ausreichen." Wieder stimmte Harry zu.

„Wer wäre imstande, einen Todesfluch anzuwenden?", fragte Harry mit ernster Miene, doch niemand schien eine Antwort parat zu haben. Zögerlich meldete sich Draco, den Harry auch dankend zum Reden aufforderte.

„Man muss es wollen, wie beim Cruciatus, denn sonst haben beide Flüche keine Wirkung oder nur eine sehr geringe", erklärte Draco selbstsicher. 

Severus musste ihm das beigebracht haben, dachte Harry, als er unverhofft aus der gleichen Ecke wie schon vorhin einen Schüler flüstern hörte: „Der spricht bestimmt aus Erfahrung!"

Zornig richtete Harry das Wort an den Schüler und sagte: „Mr. Smith, da Sie zum zweiten Mal meinen Unterricht mit unangemessenen Kommentaren stören, verlieren Sie fünf Punkte. Ich bitte Sie, Ihre Vorurteile für sich zu behalten!"

„Wieso? Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Draco wissen.

Harry wollte eingreifen und das Thema für erledigt erklären, doch Mr. Smith drehte sich einfach auf seinem Stuhl und blickte nach hinten zu Draco, bevor er laut und deutlich, damit es jeder hören konnte, wiederholte: „Ich sagte, du sprichst bestimmt aus Erfahrung!"

Verärgert konterte Draco: „Was soll der Blödsinn? Was fällt dir ein?"

„Meine Herren…"

Harry wurde unterbrochen, als Mr. Smith angewidert klarstellte: „Dass du ein Todesser bist, weiß doch jeder! Ich verstehe nicht, dass man dich überhaupt in Hogwarts…"

Harry wurde laut und unterbrach: „Es ist genug! Sie, Mr. Smith, werden sich keine Freunde in Ihrem eigenen Haus machen, wenn Sie noch mehr Punkte verlieren, denn zehn ziehe ich Ihnen für die Frechheit ab, meinen Unterricht trotz Ermahnung erneut zu stören und zehn weitere, weil Sie es wagen, einen Mitschüler vor der gesamten Klasse zu diffamieren." Mr. Smith schaute betreten drein, als würde er seine Frechheit bereuen, doch er bereute viel mehr den Punkteabzug und nicht seinen Rufmord Draco gegenüber. Höhnisch fragte Harry: „Mr. Smith? Haben Sie schon einmal Bekanntschaft mit Mr. Filch gemacht?" Der Schüler schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Harry anfügte: „Mr. Filch wird sich freuen, dass Sie ihm heute nach dem Abendessen beim Wischen helfen werden und zwar auf Muggelart!"

Nach der Stunde bummelte Draco absichtlich und er verstaute gerade das letzte Buch in seiner Tasche, als der letzte Schüler die Klasse verließ, so dass er ungestört mit Harry sprechen konnte. Als Harry ihn bemerkte, fragte er stockend: „Ja Draco, ähm, Mr. Malfoy?"

Grinsend stellte Draco klar: „Draco, wenn wir allein sind und Mr. Malfoy, wenn ein anderer Schüler bei ist oder?" Harry nickte und hörte danach genau zu, was Draco zu sagen hatte, als der sprach: „Es ist nicht notwendig, mich so zu verteidigen."

Etwas perplex erklärte Harry: „Das… nein, nein… Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Das hätte ich bei jedem Schüler gemacht, wirklich!"

Draco nickte verständnisvoll, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und sagte gelangweilt: „Ich gehöre hier sowieso nicht her. Ich werde bald der einzige Schüler sein, der verheiratet ist und dessen Frau ein Kind erwartet."

„Du wirst Vater?", fragte Harry mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, so dass Draco offenherzig lächeln musste und bestätigend nickte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bevorstehenden Hochzeit und zum Nachwuchs! Das ist großartig, Draco. Das freut mich wirklich!" Kurz darauf schmunzelte er und fragte: „Susan?" Immerhin hatte er die beiden nach der Verlobungsfeier von Remus und Tonks nicht mehr zusammen gesehen. 

„Ja, Susan! Ein Slytherin und eine Hufflepuff; nicht auszudenken", bemerkte Draco zufrieden lächelnd. Im Anschluss sagte er: „Habe gehört, du und Ginny…"

„Ja, wenn das Schutzgesetz außer Kraft getreten ist, dann werden wir auch heiraten", bestätigte Harry, ohne dass Draco seinen Satz hatte beenden müssen.

Draco streckte seine Hand aus, die Harry sofort ergriff, bevor der Blonde sagte: „Na dann, dir oder besser euch beiden auch einen herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke! Bestell Susan unsere Glückwünsche, ja? Vielleicht könnte man sich ja mal zusammen treffen?", suggerierte Harry freundlich.

„Mal sehen", entgegnete Draco eher skeptisch, denn er wusste nicht, ob das Angebot nur höflichkeitshalber gemacht worden war oder ob Harry es ernst meinte.

Bevor Draco das Klassenzimmer verließ, sagte Harry: „Ist doch schade, dass jeder irgendwie jemanden gefunden hat, außer dein Patenonkel."

Draco stutzte, weil er genau daran neulich gedacht hatte. Er blieb an der Tür stehen, bevor er sie von innen schloss, um ungestört zu erwidern: „Solange ich ihn kenne, hatte er nie jemanden. Warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern?"

Ein wenig Neugierde schwang in Dracos Frage mit, was Harry heraushören konnte. Ehrlich interessiert fragte Harry ihn: „Hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal in der Schule jemanden?"

Draco schob ein wenig seine Unterlippe vor, bevor er sagte: „Keine Ahnung, haben wir nie drüber geredet." 

Verständnisvoll nickte Harry, denn er wusste zu gut, dass man mit Severus nicht so leicht über persönliche Anliegen reden konnte.

„Er hat niemals etwas Persönliches erzählt oder? Ich meine, in den fünf Jahren, die ihr zusammen…"

Harry hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass er womöglich zu weit gegangen war, doch Draco schien das anders zu sehen, denn er erklärte: „Meist gibt er nur ehrliche Antworten, wenn man selbst auch etwas von sich preisgibt. Mit ihm über solche Dinge wie", Draco suchte ein angemessenes Wort, „eine Partnerin zu reden fällt mir sehr schwer. Ich bin da nie zu ihm durchgedrungen." Draco verweilte einen Moment an der Tür und blickte zu Boden, als würde er eine Idee verfolgen und dann, ganz plötzlich, sagte er: „Ich kann ja mal meine Mutter fragen. Vielleicht weiß sie da mehr. Sind immerhin zusammen zur Schule gegangen." Gleich darauf öffnete Draco die Tür, verabschiedete sich freundlich und ging zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, während Harry das Gefühl nicht loswurde, Draco würde in dieser Angelegenheit etwas von ihm erwarten, denn warum sonst würde Draco Erkundigungen einholen wollen, die er offensichtlich mit ihm teilen wollte?


	87. Hermines Geburtstag

„Susan! Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein. Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder gut geht!", sagte Arthur fröhlich, als er Susan in seinem Büro empfing.

„Guten Tag, Arthur. Tut mir Leid, dass ich ein paar Tage ausgefallen bin. Ich muss Ihnen auch gleich ein Geständnis machen. Ich habe es schon der Personalabteilung mitgeteilt. Ich…" Sie grinste, während Arthur gespannt wartete. „Ich bin schwanger!"

„Oh, das ist ja fantastisch!", sagte Arthur, während er sich erhob und auf Susan zuging. „Glauben Sie mir: es gibt nichts Schöneres – wirklich nichts Schöneres – als sich um ein Kind kümmern zu dürfen!", sagte er fröhlich, während er ihre Hand ergriff und ihr herzlich gratulierte. Danach sagte er etwas traurig: „Dann werden Sie uns in ein paar Monaten verlassen."

„Ja schon, aber bis dahin ist noch Zeit", versuchte sie ihm aufmunternd klarzumachen.

„Gut, dann kann ich Ihnen jetzt ein paar Neuigkeiten nennen. Es gibt da sehr Interessante Informationen über einen bestimmten Muggel, den wir für den Mord an Hexen und Zauberern verantwortlich machen können. Wir haben über Mr. Malfoy herausbekommen, dass er Robert Hopkins heißt!", erklärte Arthur zufrieden.

„Mr. Malfoy hat Ihnen freiwillig so eine gewichtige Information gegeben?", fragte sie ungläubig. Arthur antwortete nicht, sondern er nahm seine Brille von der Nase und putzte die Gläser und auf einen Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass man Mr. Malfoy Veritaserum untergemischt haben musste. „Aber Arthur, was nur, wenn Mr. Malfoy jetzt die Zusammenarbeit vollständig verweigert? Wie viele Jahre müsste er sitzen? Maximal noch sieben, wenn es nach Ihnen ginge? Das ist nicht viel. Er könnte sich damit zufrieden geben und wir…"

Arthur hob beide Hände, um Susan zu unterbrechen. Dann erklärte er: „Das war nicht die feine, englische Art, das gebe ich zu, aber anders...? Er spielt einfach viel zu hoch, Susan, da kann ich nicht mehr mithalten. Wenn er nur verständiger wäre, aber nein, er will am liebsten gleich nach seiner Behandlung als freier Mann aus dem Krankenhaus spazieren. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Die Medien werden mich und meine Entscheidung in der Luft zerreißen, wenn ich einen verurteilten Todesser…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Susan und sagte: „Sie vergessen, Arthur, dass alle Gefangenen aufgrund der voreiligen Verurteilungen durch Fudge und Scrimgeour nochmals eine Verhandlung bekommen. Alle Gefangenen, die als Todesser oder Sympathisanten nach Askaban geschickt worden waren, werden 'speziell' befragt werden. Sie wissen, dass ich damit 'Veritaserum Plus' meine und auch Mr. Malfoy wird so eine spezielle Befragung erhalten, wenn er aus dem Mungos zurück ist. Wir können nicht einmal ahnen, welche Verbrechen Malfoy tatsächlich aus eigenem Antrieb verübt hatte oder ob er, wie viele andere, auch einige der echten Todesser, unter dem Imperius gestanden hat."

Susan erhob sich und ging auf und ab, während sie weiter ausführte: „Malfoy hat noch gar keine neue Verhandlung gehabt! Durch seinen Aufenthalt im Mungos hat sich das alles verzögert und letztendlich wurde ein Verhandlungstermin vor Gericht erst einmal auf Eis gelegt. Was, wenn die spezielle Befragung unerwartet einen Freispruch bei ihm hervorbringen würde, wie bei den beiden jungen Mulcibers? Sie wissen schon, ich meine Sohn und Tochter, die nach dem Angriff auf die Tierwesen-Veranstaltung fliehen konnten und später festgenommen wurden. Die beiden wurden von ihrem eigenen Vater unter Imperius gestellt, Arthur! Mulciber senior selbst hat unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass zweifelnde oder nicht vertrauensvolle Todesser von Voldemort gelenkt worden waren. Ich bin da ganz ehrlich und ich nehme auch kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn ich sage, dass Mr. Malfoy senior zwar ein arrogantes Ar…", sie entschied sich doch noch schnell für ein anderes Wort, „ein Armleuchter ist, er aber möglicherweise schon lange per Imperius zu Taten gezwungen worden war; möglicherweise sogar schon während des Vorfalls in der Mysteriumsabteilung, für den man ihn zuletzt verurteilt hatte. Wenn bei einer Verhandlung rauskommen sollte, dass Mr. Malfoy unter Imperius gestanden haben sollte – und so unwahrscheinlich ist das gar nicht – dann hätten Sie überhaupt nichts mehr von seinen Aussagen, denn die würde er gar nicht mehr machen, ist er erst wieder auf freien Fuß."

Arthur seufzte und bot Susan zunächst einen Platz an. „Etwas Tee?", fragte er höflich, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, doch sie verneinte. „Sie halten ihn für unschuldig?", fragte er kleinlaut.

Sie summte einmal, bevor sie sagte: „Nicht für völlig unschuldig, das auf keinen Fall. Ich schätze, er würde offiziell zwei, höchstens drei Jahre bekommen für den Mist, den er aus freien Stücken fabriziert hat, aber die schwerwiegenden Verbrechen, Arthur, da glaube ich wirklich, dass er damit schon lange nichts mehr am Hut gehabt hat." Nochmals seufzte Arthur und er hörte aufmerksam zu, als sie fragte: „Weiß er denn, dass jedem Gefangenen eine neue Verhandlung zusteht?" Wie sie es vermutet hatte, verneinte er wortlos. „Er braucht es auch noch nicht zu wissen", sagte sie leise, so dass Arthur sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht vorkam, weil er mit Mr. Malfoy genauso hinterlistig umgegangen war wie der sonst mit allen anderen. „Sie wollten mir von den Muggeln erzählen?", fragte sie im Anschluss.

„Ja, Susan. Wir wissen, wo Robert Hopkins wohnt. Kingsley und ich sind der Meinung, wir sollten Muggelgeborene als Späher hinschicken, um sich das mal anzusehen. Wir überlegen, ob wir Miss Granger fragen sollten, aber vorher wollten wir Sie noch fragen. Können Sie jemanden vorschlagen, der sich gut in der Muggelwelt auskennt und diese Angelegenheit übernehmen könnte?"

Nachdem auch Susan niemand eingefallen war, den man mit einem Überwachungsauftrag in die Muggelwelt schicken könnte, ging sie zurück in ihr Büro. Die Akten hatten sich in ihrer Abwesenheit bis zur Decke gestapelt, obwohl einige Kollegen ihre Arbeit übernommen hatten. Susan suchte einen bestimmten Brief, den Beschwerdebrief von Anne Adair, doch den fand sie nicht und so beauftragte sie ihre Vorzimmerdame Mrs. Dainty damit herauszufinden, welcher ihrer Kolleginnen oder Kollegen diesen Fall womöglich bearbeitet hatte, denn es lag ihr daran, sich selbst um diese ungewöhnliche Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

Bevor sie sich in ihre Arbeit stürzte, nahm Susan aus ihrer Handtasche eine Glückwunschkarte, die sie schnell Zuhause aus einer Schublade entnommen hatte, um sie während der Arbeit zu schreiben. Sie schrieb ein paar nette Worte an Hermine und gab die Glückwunschkarte mit der Hauspost an die ministeriumseigene Eulerei weiter, damit sie so schnell wie möglich abgeschickt werden würde.

Die Eule mit der Glückwunschkarte an Hermine flog nach Hogwarts und müsste voraussichtlich in weniger als einer Stunde dort ankommen.

Zu ihrem Geburtstag erhielt Hermine morgens zu allererst eine Glückwunschkarte von Mr. Bloom, dem Vorsitzenden der Initiative, der sich nochmals schriftlich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie auf einer seiner Veranstaltungen von einem Vampir gebissen worden war. Besonders heute wollte sie daran nicht erinnert werden, weswegen ihr diese Karte schon den frühen Morgen vermieste.

Missgelaunt wartete sie auf Valentinus, der heute die Kratzbürste abholen wollte. Der Kniesel hatte sie heute, wie jeden Morgen, wieder angefallen, als sie ihm etwas zu Fressen gegeben hatte. Nachher müsste sie sich bei Snape erneut die Salbe auftun, damit die tiefen Kratzer schnell verheilen würden.

Das Frühstück hatten die Hauselfen der Küche heute zu ihrem Ehrentag extra aufmerksam gestaltet, mit einer Kerze auf dem Tablett, der Blüte einer Osterglocke und einem lächelnden Gesicht aus gebratenen Eiern mit zwei Eigelb als Augen und einigen Scheiben Speck als Mund. Zweifelsohne war das eine Idee von Albus, aber anstatt sich daran zu erfreuen, machte sie es zornig. Wieso war einem Gesicht aus Lebensmitteln zum Lächeln zumute, während sie sich heute am liebsten verkrauchen würde?

Valentinus kam endlich vorbei, um den Kniesel abzuholen. Er bedauerte es, dass das Tier sich nicht mit Hermine anfreunden wollte und er entschuldigte sich vielmals dafür, doch Hermine beteuerte, dass es ja nicht seine Schuld wäre. Nebenbei fragte sie: „Hat Harry Sie auch für heute eingeladen?"

„Harry?", fragte er begeistert. „Nein, für was hätte er mich einladen sollen?"

Während ihres Dinners letzter Woche Samstag war Hermine nicht entgangen, dass Valentinus näheren Kontakt zu Harry gesucht hatte. In ihren Augen wollte er Freundschaft mit ihren Freunden schließen und Harry als ihr bester Freund und ihre Begleitung sollte den Anfang machen, auch wenn der darüber nicht sehr glücklich gewesen zu sein schien.

„Harry wollte eine Geburtstagsparty für mich organisieren – heute Abend!", erklärte sie dem Lehrer freudestrahlend, dem daraufhin jedoch das Lächeln entweichen wollte.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Heute Abend habe ich leider keine Zeit, Hermine. Vielleicht findet sich nochmals eine andere Gelegenheit? Wann hatten Sie denn Geburtstag?", fragte er.

Hermine stutzte, denn als er ihr den Kniesel gebracht hatte, hatte sie erwähnt, wann ihr Geburtstag wäre, weil sie im ersten Moment gedacht hatte, das Tier wäre ein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk von Valentinus.

Enttäuscht sagte sie: „Nicht 'hatte' – ich habe heute!"

„Oh, heute! Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Valentinus erfreut. Er kam mit dem Kniesel auf dem Arm einen Schritt auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand, doch in diesem Augenblick schlug das reinrassige Haustier mit ausgefahrenen Krallen zu und erwischte Hermine wieder am Unterarm. „Das tut mir so Leid, Hermine! Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich wünsche Ihnen heute Abend eine schöne Party!", sagte Valentinus, der gleich darauf verschwand, während Hermine die letzte Wunde, die ihr von diesem dämlichen Kniesel beigebracht worden war, mit einer Hand bedeckte. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute.

Hermine ärgerte sich und dachte: 'Nicht einmal Valentinus kommt heute Abend. Dann habe ich nicht mal jemanden, mit dem ich flirten kann, um jedem zu zeigen, dass ich… Was eigentlich? Muss ich irgendjemandem irgendwas beweisen? Ich denke nicht!'

Ihr Weg führte sie zunächst zu Harry, der gerade beim Kamin kniete und entweder jemanden anflohen wollte oder gerade damit fertig war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Geburtstagskind!", sagte er freudestrahlend, doch ihr Gesicht blieb ernst. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte er daraufhin, doch er hatte sie auf dem falschen Bein erwischt.

„Was soll schon los sein? Du hast nicht mal Valentinus eingeladen oder? Du hättest das gestern schon machen können, aber ihn hast du vergessen, obwohl du weißt, dass ich ihn mag!", meckerte sie.

„Ich hab's gar nicht vergessen. Er meinte gestern, dass er keine Zeit hätte!", erwiderte er entmutigt.

„Hör mal, Harry. Ich hätte gern eine kleine Party, wenn es möglich wäre. Bloß nichts Großes! Dazu bin ich wirklich nicht in der Stimmung", sagte sie niedergeschlagen, aber dennoch trotzdem bestimmend.

„Ähm, ich glaube, dafür ist es schon zu spät, Mine. Ich habe bereits alle eingeladen und ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch dabei." Als sie ihn durch verengte Augen anblickte, versicherte er: „Sind alles Leute, die du magst, ehrlich. Das wird heute lustig werden. Vertrau mir einfach, ja?"

Sie seufzte, bevor sie sich aufs Sofa plumpsen ließ und fragte: „Warum hab ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen?"

Einmal schnaufte Harry, bevor er sagte: „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keine Party haben willst! Du hast dich doch sonst immer gefreut, mit all deinen Freunden reden zu können. Und als wir damals unsere Geburtstage nicht feiern konnten, da hat dir das von uns dreien doch am meisten gefehlt, falls du dich noch dran erinnerst. Jetzt sei nicht so und lass dich überraschen! Ich habe mir für dich so viel Mühe gegeben."

Am Ende war Harry etwas aufbrausend gewesen, doch als er Hermines trauriges Gesicht erblickte, wurde ihm das Herz ganz schwer.

Direkt neben Hermine setzte sich Harry auf die Couch, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und fragte: „Was hast du denn nur?"

Sie drückte einmal zu, bevor sie weinerlich offenbarte: „Sie werden alle fragen, richtig? Alle werden sehen, dass Ron und ich nicht mehr zusammen sind und dann werden die Fragen kommen. Ich will nicht, dass die…"

"Hermine, jetzt ist aber mal gut. Du hast doch keine taktlosen Freunde oder? Bestimmt kann jeder selbst ein Lied davon singen wie es ist, sich von jemandem getrennt zu haben. Glaubst du, auch nur einer möchte, dass du dich auf deinem eigenen Geburtstag schlecht fühlst?", fragte er mit warmer Stimme.

„Aber jeder wird es sehen und dann werden sie über mich reden…", sagte Hermine innehaltend.

„Na und? Dann sieht es eben jeder, ist doch völlig egal. Und natürlich wird man darüber reden, aber niemand wird lästern oder tratschen, Hermine. Sie werden es schade finden, dir aber alles Glück der Welt wünschen. Es ist nun einmal so, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid. Was soll man da vertuschen wollen? Ich bin doch da, Hermine. Wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt, dann sagst du mir einfach Bescheid, ja?", sagte Harry, der nochmals ihre Hand drückte, so dass sie resignierend nickte.

Einen Moment später fragte sie noch: „Wen hast du denn alles eingeladen?"

„Na die, die ich gestern schon genannt hatte, dann ein paar Lehrer und alte Schulfreunde, die ich gestern vergessen habe. Und zwei von deinen Kollegen aus dem Mungos, mit denen du gut ausgekommen bist. Selbst dein ehemaliger Prof hat Zeit!", zählte er auf.

„Ein paar Lehrer von hier? Etwa auch Snape?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

Natürlich hatte er auch Severus eingeladen, obwohl der sich vorbehalten hatte, nicht fest zuzusagen, sondern – wenn überhaupt – spontan hinzuzustoßen, wenn es seine Zeit erlauben würde. So gut, wie Hermine und Severus miteinander auskamen, auch wenn beide das sicherlich nicht zugeben würden, hatte er ihn einfach einladen müssen. Sollte Severus heute Abend kommen, wäre für Harry nämlich eines klar und zwar, dass Severus in Hermine mehr als nur eine Schülerin sehen würde.

„Ja, auch Snape", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Wieso…?", fragte sie entgeistert, doch er unterbrach.

„Er hat sowieso gesagt, dass er nicht fest zusagen kann. Steht fünfzig zu fünfzig, ob er kommt oder nicht", beruhigte er sie.

„Natürlich wird er nicht kommen. Ist halt nicht sein Ding, so eine Party", sagte sie plötzlich enttäuscht, obwohl sie sich vorher noch drüber aufgeregt hatte, dass er es überhaupt gewagt hatte, ihn einzuladen.

„Ach ja, ich hab dir doch neulich gesagt, dass dieser Werbeflyer von der Sekte recht aufschlussreich gewesen war?", fragte sie und er nickte. „Ich habe etwas über diese Sekte herausgefunden. Mit 'Heiliger Matthew' ist ein Hexenjäger gemeint, der um 1645 herum lebte und Matthew Hopkins hieß. Natürlich ist das kein Heiliger im christlichen Sinne. Dieser Robert Hopkins, wie der Name erahnen lässt, muss ein Nachkomme von dem Hexenjäger sein, der sich die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat, die Menschheit von Hexen und Zauberern zu befreien. Üble Geschichte, was?", fragte sie bedrückt klingend.

„Ja, hört sich nicht gut an. Fragt sich nur, wie viel Einfluss der Mann hat", entgegnete Harry.

„Snape hat gesagt, Robert Hopkins wäre für den Tod der Beerbaums und für das Attentat auf Meredith verantwortlich", fügte sie noch an.

„Mmh, vielleicht sollte ich dem Kerl mal einen Besuch abstatten? Hoffentlich kann Arthur da etwas mit 'dem anderen Minister' vereinbaren, denn es ist ja ein Muggel, der die Zaubererwelt in Atem hält", sagte er leise.

Wie üblich ging Hermine zu halb eins in Snapes Büro, nur um einen Zettel vorzufinden, auf dem er in seiner winzigen, engen Handschrift, die ihr schon seit ihrer Schulzeit sehr vertraut war, mitteilte, dass er sie heute nicht benötigen würde.

„Na toll, jetzt darf ich sehen, wie ich mir bis heute Abend die Zeit vertreiben kann", meckerte Hermine leise, als sie sein Büro wieder verließ.

Nachdem Hermine sich in ihre Räume zurückgezogen hatte, um ein Buch zu lesen, verließen verwirrte Schüler die Unterrichtsräume von Professor Snape, der eine ganze Stunde früher den Unterricht am Freitag mit der Auflage beendet hatte, die nächsten zwei Kapitel im Buch zu lesen und eine kurze Zusammenfassung darüber zu schreiben, die sie Montag abgeben sollten.

Severus hatte sich beim Direktor abgemeldet und Bescheid gegeben, dass er für ein oder zwei Stunden Hogwarts verlassen würde, was Albus mit frech funkelnden Augen zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. In seinem Wohnzimmer hinterließ er eine Notiz für Harry, in der stand, dass er mit dem Hund ausgegangen wäre, bevor er mit Harry an der Leine vor die Tore von Hogwarts lief. Mit einem Zauberspruch verwandelte Severus seinen Umhang in einen schwarzen Mantel. Seine Schuhe und die am Bein geknöpften Hosen beließ er in ihrem Zustand. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab im linken Ärmel hat verschwinden lassen, beugte er sich hinunter, um Harry auf den Arm zu nehmen, damit er mit dem Tier zusammen apparieren konnte.

Sein Ziel war eine steinerne Treppe, die außerhalb eines Gebäudes im Magnolienring lag und in einen Keller führte. Mit einem lauten Plop materialisierte er sich ungesehen auf dem untersten Treppenabsatz, so dass er die Stufen hinaufgehen konnte und es für jeden Muggel so aussehen würde, als hätte er gerade eben den Keller verlassen.

Auf einen Freitagmittag war im Magnolienring viel los, jedenfalls viel für so eine kleine Stadt wie Little Whinging. Mit seinem langen, schwarzen Mantel hatte er die perfekte Tarnung gewählt, denn die meisten Herren, die er hier antraf, trugen etwas Ähnliches. Durch seinen Hund konnte er langsam gehen und derweil die Leute beobachten, ohne deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, während Harry neugierig die Bäume beschnupperte und hier und da seine persönliche Nachricht an die Vierbeiner der Stadt hinterließ.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu einer kleinen Verbindungsstraße zwischen Magnolienring und Glyzinienweg. An einem Eckladen für Tierzubehör vorbeischlendernd marschierte er nun etwas schneller auf ein bestimmtest Haus zu. Einige Katzen tummelten sich im Vorgarten des erreichten Zieles und ließen sich nicht einmal von der Anwesenheit eines Hundes verscheuchen. Nachdem Severus das kleine Tor geöffnet hatte und hindurchgegangen war, klingelte er an der Haustür und wartete geduldig.

Einen Moment später wurde ihm von einer schrulligen Frau geöffnet. „Severus, treten Sie doch ein!", sagte die alte Frau lächelnd.

„Guten Tag, Arabella. Wie ich sehe, hat meine Eule Sie frühzeitig erreicht", grüßte er.

„Ja, hat sie, hat sie. Kommen Sie doch mit ins Wohnzimmer und nehmen Sie Platz! Etwas Tee?", fragte sie sehr heiter. Es war offensichtlich, dass Mrs. Figg nicht sehr viel Besuch bekam und wenn, dann nur von Käufern.

„Eine Tasse Tee könnte nicht schaden, danke", erwiderte er sachlich.

Wie erwartet musste Severus sich zunächst einem oberflächlichen Gespräch beugen, denn Arabella wollte einige Neuigkeiten aus der magischen Welt erfahren, die er ihr nur widerwillig gab, denn Unterhaltungen lagen ihm nicht, aber er nahm die Langeweile in Kauf, denn immerhin wollte er etwas von ihr. Arabella tätschelte ab und an seinen Hund und sprach mit ihm, als wäre er ein Kleinkind, doch Harry schien das zu lieben, denn er hörte aufmerksam zu und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

Nach einer halben Stunde lenkte sie das Gespräch auf das bevorstehende Geschäft, indem sie sagte: „Sie möchten also einen Knieselmischling kaufen, ja?"

Er verkniff es sich, mit den Augen zu rollen, denn genau das waren die Worte gewesen, die er ihr bereits in dem Schreiben mitgeteilt hatte. Höflich erwiderte er: „Ja, das möchte ich. Er oder sie soll ein Geschenk sein."

Sie summte nachdenklich, bevor sie sagte: „Sie wissen sicherlich, dass es immer am besten wäre, wenn der zukünftige Besitzer sich selbst vom Tier auswählen lässt. Meine Mischlinge sind zwar nicht ganz so wählerisch wie ein reinrassiger Kniesel, aber auch sie schließen sich nicht jedem an. Wer soll es denn sein? Beschreiben Sie mir doch bitte die Person, der Sie das Tier schenken möchte und ich könnte aus der Persönlichkeit einen passenden Kniesel aussuchen."

Severus wurde neugierig und wollte wissen, nach welchen Aspekten die Kompatibilität zwischen Tier und Mensch abhängig gemacht werden würde und ging kurz in sich, bevor er fragte: „Was müssen Sie denn wissen?"

„Na ja, zunächst einmal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist!"

„Eine Frau", warf Severus ein.

„Gut, dann wäre es wichtig zu wissen, ob die Dame quirliger Natur ist oder eher ein ausgeglichener Mensch. Ist sie viel unterwegs oder kann sie sich Zeit für das Tier nehmen? Ist sie eher nett oder unausstehlich?", fragte Arabella, die offensichtlich genau wusste, nach welchen Aspekten ein Tier auszusuchen wäre, doch ihr kam offensichtlich nicht in den Sinn, dass er einer unausstehlichen Frau höchstwahrscheinlich kein Geschenk machen würde.

„Nun", begann Severus lächelnd, „ich würde sagen, Sie kennen Miss Granger und können sich daher selbst ein Bild machen."

Durch Harrys Schilderungen wusste Severus, dass Harry damals den alten Orden des Phönix mit Teilen von „Dumbledores Armee" vereint hatte und sich Miss Granger und Arabella ganz offensichtlich gut leiden konnten.

„Oh, die liebe Hermine ist es also! Ich wusste, sie würde nach dem Tod von Krummbein irgendwann wieder einen Knieselmischling haben wollen. Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber im letzten Wurf war ein Tierchen mit dabei, bei dem ich immer wieder gedacht habe, dass nur Hermine das richtige Frauchen wäre! Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen das Kätzchen. Es ist ein Männchen", sagte Arabella fröhlich.

Den Hund durfte er unbeaufsichtigt im Wohnzimmer lassen, so dass er Arabella ein Stock höher folgen konnte. In einem Zimmer, in welchem ausschließlich Katzen, Kniesel und deren Würfe anzutreffen waren, steuerte Arabella auf ein für sein junges Alter recht großes Tier zu. Es war schwarz, hatte aber vier weiße Pfoten und wirkte wegen des langen, üppigen Fels noch viel größer als es eigentlich war.

Bevor Arabella etwas sagen konnte, fragte Severus: „Wie alt ist der Mischling?"

„Der ist erst drei Monate alt, Severus!", antwortete sie gewissenhaft.

„Drei Monate? Der ist riesig!", sagte er verblüfft.

„Die Mutter ist eine Norwegische Waldkatze", sagte Arabella, während sie auf einen Kratzbaum zeigte, auf dem entsprechendes Muttertier gerade schlief. „Der Vater ist der Kniesel dort." Ein schwarzes Tier mit weißen Tupfen und ebenfalls weißen Pfoten fraß gemächlich aus einem Napf. „Der hier", sie hielt das Tier auf ihrem Arm Severus entgegen, „ist der Richtige für Hermine! Glauben Sie mir."

„Ich vertraue Ihrer Einschätzung, Arabella. Wie viel soll das Tier kosten?", fragte er entschlossen, während er bereits seinen Geldbeutel zückte.

„Fünfundachtzig Pfund", erwiderte Arabella.

Ungläubig wiederholte Severus: „Fünfundachtzig? Dafür bekomme ich woanders vier Kniesel!"

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er erbost geklungen hatte, doch sie beruhigte ihn und erklärte: „Norwegische Waldkatzen sind nicht preiswert, Severus. Die kosten zwischen 250 und 800 Pfund. Für diesen Mischling könnte ich eigentlich viel mehr nehmen, aber fünfundachtzig Pfund ist schon der Freundschaftspreis." Severus verzog das Gesicht, so dass Arabella beteuernd anfügte: „Ein sehr, sehr guter Freundschaftspreis, Severus."

Er überlegte einen Moment, während er abwechselnd auf das Jungtier schaute und dessen Eltern begutachtete, die beide sehr friedvoll wirkten, bevor er letztendlich seufzte und resignierend fragte: „Ich habe nicht so viel in Pfund dabei. Nehmen Sie auch Galleonen?"

Glücklicherweise war ein Katzenkorb im Preis inbegriffen, so dass Severus das Tier gleich mitnehmen konnte. Arabella hatte ihm noch den Ratschlag gegeben, Zubehör in dem Eckgeschäft kaufen zu können, bevor Severus sich mit der Leine in einer Hand und dem Katzenkorb in der anderen wieder auf den Weg zurück machte. Er kam wieder an dem Eckladen vorbei und hielt am Schaufenster inne. Kratzbäume, Spielzeug, Decken, Kuschelecken und etliche andere Dinge sorgten für eine leichte Reizüberflutung bei Severus und er entschloss, dass Miss Granger das Zubehör für das Tier selbst erwerben müsste, denn fünfundachtzig Pfund für den Knieselmischling waren mehr als genug an Ausgaben. Erneut seufzte Severus und er hoffte innig, dass dieser Kniesel seine Krallen an anderen Dingen wetzen würde und nicht an Miss Grangers Unterarmen.

Während er noch am Schaufenster stand und ins Innere schaute, hörte er hinter sich die laute Stimme einer jetzt schon aufdringlich wirkenden Frau, obwohl sie noch etliche Meter entfernt war. Ein Blick über seine Schulter riskierend erkannte er eine sehr voluminöse Frau mit einem kleinen, hässlichen Hund an der Leine, der so sehr daran zog, dass ihre Schritte sehr holprig wirkten, als würde sie jeden Moment vornüber fallen. Der knielange Rock legte die dicken Waden frei, woraufhin Severus sein Gesicht verzog. Er hatte nichts gegen vollschlanke Frauen, aber diese hier schien schon rein äußerlich eine Bedrohung für Männer darzustellen. Er schätzte sie um die sechzig Jahre, genau wie ihren Begleiter, der der Dame in nichts nachstand. Er schien aufgrund seines Übergewichts sogar mehr Oberweite zu besitzen, als die Frau selbst. Dann drangen die ersten verständlichen Worte an seine Ohren, so dass er sich wieder dem Schaufenster zuwandte und dem Gespräche lauschte.

„…dass man hier nie einen Parkplatz vor der Tür bekommt. Das können die doch nicht machen!", meckerte die Frau mit dem Hund.

Der Mann beruhigte sie: „Wie stehen doch nur fünfzehn Meter entfernt, meine Gute!"

„Das kostet uns nur wieder Zeit. Ich möchte zum Kampf von meinem Neffen nicht zu spät kommen, Bruderherz!", sagte die Frau angestrengt atmend, während sie bereits auf den Eckladen zusteuerte, an dem Severus stand.

„Wir kommen nicht zu spät! Wir werden wie immer viel zu früh da sein. Jetzt beruhig dich erst einmal und kauf deine Hundekuchen", erwiderte der Mann leicht genervt und derweil schwer schnaufend, denn die fünfzehn Meter vom Auto bis hierher schienen bereits an seinen Kräften gezehrt zu haben.

Severus wollte den Moment abwarten, bis die beiden die drei Stufen zum Laden hinaufgehen würden, um sich währenddessen unauffällig umdrehen zu können, damit er dieses seltsame Pärchen einmal kurz von Nahem betrachten konnte, doch manchmal kam es anders, als man dachte.

Ihr kleiner Hund fing an zu kläffen, als er seinen Harry bemerkte, so dass Severus sich schon früher umdrehen musste. Jetzt konnte er die beiden genauer sehen. Der Mann war nicht nur übergewichtig, sondern eindeutig fettsüchtig. Seine Beine schienen das Körpergewicht gerade mal noch halten zu können und einen Hals hatte der Mann wohl schon sein einigen Jahren nicht mehr, dafür aber anstelle eines Kinns gleich drei. Die Frau mit der aufdringlichen Stimme zog einmal kräftig an der Leine ihrer Bulldogge, die vom Gesicht her wegen des gedrungenen Erscheinungsbildes eine große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Frauchen hatte.

Auf einen Schlag fiel ihm seine erste, längere Unterhaltung mit Harry ein, der damals von seiner Tante erzählt hatte, die mit ihren Bulldoggen von einer Hundeshow zur nächsten tingeln würde und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als würde er genau dieser Frau nun gegenüberstehen.

Anstatt ihrem Hund das Bellen zu verbieten, blaffte sie Severus an: „Können Sie mit Ihrem Köter nicht woanders langgehen? Sie sehen doch, dass mein Schätzchen Angst vor Ihrem Vieh hat!"

Amüsiert zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er sich dazu entschloss, die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen, sondern einfach zu gehen.

Als sein Blick erneut auf die fetten Waden der Frau fiel, bemerkte er ein paar dürre Beine dahinter. Severus schaute im Vorbeigehen genauer hin und tatsächlich sah er seitlich hinter den beiden kräftigen Gestalten eine zierliche, ruhige Frau, der die Situation peinlich zu sein schien, doch nichts dagegen unternahm. Als die dürre Blonde sich kurz umschaute, um zu sehen, ob jemand diese Situation beobachten würde, traf ihr Blick den von Severus und mit einem Male blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. Severus stand Petunia Dursley gegenüber und er schien, wie sie, in diesem Moment gefangen zu sein.

In den Kerkern räumte Hermine das Chaos auf, welches die Kratzbürste hinterlassen hatte. Todtraurig war sie darüber, dass ihr Bonsai-Bäumchen so sehr gelitten hatte. Ein kleiner Ast war abgebrochen, aber der kleine Baum würde das schon überleben, hoffte sie. Richtig wütend wurde sie, als sie feuchte Stellen auf dem Teppich ausmachte, in die sie mit ihren nur mit Socken bekleideten Füßen gelaufen war und sie fand auch Katzenkot in einer Ecke, obwohl sie Krummbeins alte Katzentoilette aufgestellt hatte. Angewidert sprach sie die stärksten Reinigungszauber und gleich noch hinterher ein paar Zauber zum Desinfizieren, die sie im Mungos während ihrer Ausbildung erlernt hatte. Ihre Stimmung war schon seit heute morgen nicht die beste, aber jetzt am Nachmittag war sie noch immer nicht heller. Sie hoffte nur, sie würde den heutigen Abend überstehen, denn mittlerweile hatte sie keine Ambitionen mehr, ihre eigene Party aufsuchen zu wollen.

Harry hatte sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt und nicht nur in den Unterrichtspausen die Gäste mündlich über den Kamin eingeladen, sondern auch in der Küche mit den Elfen gesprochen, um ein paar Kleinigkeiten für heute Abend klarzumachen. Besonders Dobby freute sich darüber, für Hermines Geburtstagsfeier einige Vorbereitungen treffen zu dürfen.

Nach seinem Unterricht ging Harry abermals in die Küche und die Elfen versprachen, dass seine Wünsche alle erfüllt werden würden. Oben in der großen Halle, in der gefeiert werden sollte, trafen sich die Schüler langsam zum Abendessen. Professor Dumbledore unterrichtete die Schüler darüber, dass die große Halle heute Abend ab zwanzig Uhr den Schülern wegen einer privaten Veranstaltung nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen würde, doch zu dieser Zeit wären die Schüler sowieso in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen geblieben.

An seiner Seite saß wie immer Severus, der gedankenverloren in seinem Essen stocherte. Hermine war nicht hier, weshalb Harry mutig fragte: „Wissen Sie schon, ob Sie nachher kommen werden?" Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Severus etwas Wichtigeres zu tun hatte.

Sein Kollege blickte auf und erwiderte: „Wie ich Ihnen schon mitgeteilt habe, werde ich nicht fest zusagen können. Sie werden ja sehen, ob ich auftauche oder nicht!"

„Verstehe! Sie wollen Ihren großen Auftritt haben", witzelte Harry.

Sein Kollege schnaufte verächtlich, bevor er entgegnete: „Wollen Sie mir etwa charakterliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Slughorn unterstellen?"

„Um Gottes Willen, nein!", versicherte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Gut, dann muss ich Sie auch nicht verhexen", sagte Severus trocken.

Harry bemerkte, dass Severus nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien, weshalb er besorgt, aber leise, damit es niemand hören würde, fragte: „Ist irgendetwas passiert, Severus?"

Sein Kollege seufzte, bevor er die Gabel weglegte und ebenso leise erwiderte: „Sie können ja mal raten, wen ich heute getroffen habe!"

„Na ja, kommt drauf an, wo Sie waren. Ich habe von meinen Schülern gehört, dass Sie heute früher Schluss gemacht hätten, was schon eigenartig genug…" Severus war ihm einen bösen Blick zu, weswegen Harry seinen Satz unbeendet ließ.

„Ich habe Arabella besucht", offenbarte Severus.

Mit Bestimmtheit konnte Harry jetzt sagen, was Severus Hermine schenken würde, doch er sprach das nicht an und fragte stattdessen: „Sie haben Arabella getroffen und dann?"

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht ganz. Mit Arabella war ich verabredet gewesen, aber ich habe heute noch jemand anderen…" Innehaltend griff Severus zu seinem Glas Wasser, von dem er einen großen Schluck nahm, bevor er kurz und knapp erklärte: „Ich habe Ihre Verwandten getroffen!"

Das klingende Geräusch einer Gabel, die zu Boden gefallen war, hallte einen Moment in der großen Halle nach und bescherte Harry einige verwirrte Blicke von Schülern und Kollegen, so dass er sich entschuldigte und die Gabel stab- und wortlos wieder in seine Hand zauberte. Heftig atmend war es nun Harry, der verlegen zu seinem Glas griff, etwas Kürbissaft trank und sich beinahe daran verschluckte, so dass sein Husten nochmals für ein wenig Aufsehen sorgte.

„Sie haben nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen oder?", wollte Harry wissen, nachdem er mit einer Serviette seinen Mund getrocknet hatte.

„Nein, aber ich wurde angesprochen und zwar von Ihrer Tante, der Hundeliebhaberin, von der Sie mir zu Beginn unserer", Severus fand nur ein passendes Wort, „Freundschaft erzählt hatten."

Gegen das Lächeln, welches sich nach dem Wort „Freundschaft" in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, konnte und wollte Harry nichts unternehmen, aber trotzdem sein Mund ein Lächeln geformt hatte, entging seinem Kollegen offensichtlich nicht, dass ihm eher zum Weinen zumute war.

„Diese Tante hat mich angeblafft und gesagt, ich sollte weggehen, weil mein Hund ihrer Bulldogge Angst einflössen würde", schilderte Severus, der gleich darauf versuchte, Harrys Augen auszumachen, doch der starrte nur auf seinen halbvollen Teller und lauschte. „Ihr Onkel war auch dabei. Jedenfalls gehe ich davon aus, dass es Ihr Onkel war, denn nach der Beschreibung, die Sie mir einmal von ihm gegeben hatten… Er muss es gewesen sein. Und mittendrin – sie war von den beiden massigen Körpern fast komplett verdeckt – habe ich Petunia gesehen und sie hat mich auch…"

Aufgrund von Harrys abrupter Bewegung, denn er hatte seinen Kopf umgerissen, um Severus anzusehen, hatte er den Satz nicht beendet. Sein junger Kollege fragte daraufhin: „Hat sie Sie erkannt?"

Severus spitze die Lippen, als er sich die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis zurückrief und erwiderte dann: „Ich glaube nicht. Das ist zu lange her, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

Zu Severus' Erstaunen fragte Harry ihn über die kurze Begegnung neugierig aus. Er wollte wissen, wie die drei ausgesehen hatten, was sie gesagt oder gemacht hätten, aber viel konnte Severus nicht erzählen.

„Ich verstehe Ihr großes Interesse nicht, Harry. Sie hatten mir erzählt, dass Sie von Ihren Verwandten nicht viel halten würden", sagte Severus irritiert.

Um eine Antwort verlegen versuchte Harry zu erklären: „Na ja, ich kann Sie zwar nicht leiden, aber sie sind immerhin ein bisschen Familie, das ich habe; die Schwester meiner Mutter. Auch wenn ich sie nicht unbedingt nochmals sehen möchte, so sind sie doch…" Harry brachte den letzten Satz nicht zu Ende.

Severus und Harry ließen das Thema und die Erinnerungen, die es in Harry weckte, ruhen.

Um kurz vor acht Uhr abends klopfte es bei Hermine. Sie wusste, dass es Harry sein musste, aber sie wollte im ersten Moment nicht öffnen. Die Tür öffnete sich jedoch von allein und da fiel ihr ein, dass er ja ihr Passwort kannte.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine beste Freundin, die zusammengekauert auf der Couch saß und keine Hose trug. „Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie blickte ihn mit kummererfüllten Augen an, antwortete jedoch nicht, so dass er eintrat und die Tür schloss, um sich neben sie auf die Couch zu setzen. Eine ganze Weile blieb er einfach nur in ihrer Nähe, damit sie sich nicht allein fühlen würde, doch dann, weil die Gäste warteten, sagte er: „Ich weiß, dass du keine Lust hast, aber glaub mir: das wird eine Abwechslung sein, die du dringend brauchst. Sieh dich doch nur an und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du keine Unterhaltung benötigst und ich blase die ganze Party ab."

Hermine holte tief Luft, sagte jedoch nichts, so dass Harry den Anfang machte: „Soll ich dir eine Hose aussuchen?"

Plötzlich schnaufte sie verächtlich und erwiderte gereizt: „Das habe ich die letzte halbe Stunde versucht, Harry. Ich habe nur noch zwei Jeans, die passen!" Scheu blickte sie ihn an und Harry vermutete, sie würde von ihm nochmals erwarten, wie damals in „Die Drei Besen", eine Standpauke zu halten, weil sie zugenommen hatte, doch er hielt den Mund. Sie hingegen kniff sauer die Lippen zusammen und schimpfte mit sich selbst: „Du hast Recht gehabt: ich habe zugenommen! So sehr, dass meine Hosen nicht mehr zugehen." Sie schämte sich und hielt eine Hand vor ihre Augen, bevor sie sagte: „Selbst, wenn mich heute niemand auf meine Trennung von Ron ansprechen wird, dann werden sich einige sicherlich nicht verkneifen können, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ich fett geworden…"

„Hermine, du bist nicht 'fett'. Du magst zugenommen haben, aber du bist nicht unansehnlich oder so. Herrgott, was habt ihr Weiber immer mit eurem Gewicht? Ich bin sicher, dass niemandem die paar Kilo…"

Sie fuhr ihm aufgebracht über den Mund und sagte: „Zwölf! Ganze zwölf Kilo, Harry! Zwölf sind definitiv zu viel!"

Er schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und sagte: „Du liegst damit immer noch im Bereich des Normalgewichts, also reg dich bitte ab. Das ist echt nicht viel."

Sie stand auf und ergriff mit beiden Händen einen ihrer unbekleideten Oberschenkel, drückte zu und sagte: „Das ist alles wabbelig!"

Harry sah dort überhaupt keine Veränderung, denn er hatte Hermine während ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen oftmals mit nackten Beinen gesehen, wenn sie beispielsweise in einem See gebadet hatten. Jetzt war kein Unterschied zu damals zu sehen. Was er sah war ein ganz normal geformtes Frauenbein.

„Da wabbelt gar nichts!", nuschelte Harry, als beide plötzlich von einem Plop aufschreckten.

Wobbel fragte: „Sie haben gerufen, Mr. Potter?"

Das kleine Missverständnis war schnell bereinigt und Wobbel verschwand wieder, so dass Harry zu Hermine hinübergehen konnte, um sie einfach mal zu umarmen. Sie beruhigte sich, als er sie tröstete und sagte letztendlich: „Dann ziehe ich eben eine von den alten Jeans an und dann können wir gehen, ja?" Er nickte ihr zu und lächelte aufmunternd. Aus Spaß murmelte sie noch vor sich hin: „Ich hätte mir Hosen wünschen sollen."

Mit betretener Miene ließ sie sich von Harry, der sie an die Hand genommen hatte, zur großen Halle führen. Vor der Flügeltür blieb er stehen und blickte sie mit funkelnden Augen an, bevor sie mit einem Nicken ihre Bereitschaft kundtat. Harry öffnete die Tür und zog sie hinter sich herein, bevor er die Tür gleich wieder schloss und noch immer ihre Hand hielt.

„Harry, es ist stockdunkel hier!", bemerkte sie ganz richtig. Man konnte nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen, aber der Duft von leckerem Essen stieg ihr bereits in die Nase.

„Warte ab, Hermine!", beruhigte er und dann ging es auch schon los.

Sie sah zwei kleine Lichter weiter hinten in der Nähe, wo der Lehrertisch stehen musste und gleich darauf stiegen diese beiden Lichter in die Höhe und explodierten lautstark und zischend. Andere Lichter folgten, doch die ersten beiden waren die einzigen, die Worte in die Finsternis schrieben und sie las leise mit:

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, liebste Hermine"

Die anderen Lichter explodierten und formten Blumen, Sterne und Herzen in den verschiedensten Farben um den Schriftzug herum, bevor die ersten Lichter den Text änderten und Hermine flüsternd vorlas:

„Du bist alles…"

Harry konnte Hermines Gesicht in dem Zwielicht nicht sehr gut erkennen, aber er sah trotzdem das Glitzern in ihren Augen, als sie die Glückwünsche las. Und er wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab, als sie bunten Worte in der Luft rezitierte:

„…was eine Freundin ausmacht!"

Weitere Raketen, die definitiv aus dem Repertoire „Feuerwerkskörper für geschlossene Räume" der Weasley-Zwillinge stammten, wurden gezündet und die Dunkelheit in der großen Halle wurde mit beweglichen Figuren erfüllt. Eine Gestalt stellte Krummbein dar, der mit einem Wollknäuel spielte, eine andere Figur war ein fliegendes Buch, hinter das Krummbein gleich herjagte, bevor ein neuer Schriftzug erschien und Hermine wiedergab:

„Jeder von uns beschreibt dich anders…"

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete Harry seine beste Freundin, die von dem Spektakel, das er hatte organisieren können, völlig fasziniert war und er blickte nicht zum Feuerwerk, sondern nur auf sie, weil ihr Anblick viel faszinierender war und er lauschte ihrer Stimme:

„…aber du vereinst das alles!"

Jetzt sollten die Worte kommen, mit dem jeder der geladenen Gäste Hermine so treffend wie nur möglich hatte beschreiben sollen. Als Harry diese Idee mit Fred und George besprochen hatte, war natürlich klar, dass die Zeit davonlief, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten die Zwillinge alle genannten Eigenschaften in ihren Raketen unterbringen können, so dass die sich nun als brutzelnde Worte in der Luft abzeichneten. Weil sich die vielen, kleinen, gezündeten Raketen nun so schnell abwechselten, wechselte auch ständig die Farbe in Hermines Gesicht. Trotz des Tempos wollte sie, so gut es ging, alles mitlesen und sie las:

„Wir lieben dich, wie du bist und so beschreiben wir dich:

treu

gutmütig"

Ein breites Lächeln formte sich auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie weiter las:

„freundlich

clever

unerschütterlich"

Sie drückte Harrys Hand ganz fest, als wollte sie sich noch während des Spektakels bei ihm bedanken. Die Worte blitzten immer schneller auf und wenn ein neues Wort erschien, dann blieb es noch einen Moment stehen, um sich nur langsam wieder aufzulösen, während bereits die neuen Worte folgten. Hermine konnte nicht mehr mit dem Vorlesen mithalten, doch einige Begriffe, die ihr besonders gefielen, sagte sie laut:

„charmant

mutig

reizend

gebildet

nachsichtig

wunderschön"

Harry konnte eine Träne sehen, die sich über ihr lächelndes Gesicht einen Weg zu ihrem Kinn bahnte, doch er blickte sie weiterhin an und hörte ihrer bewegten Stimme zu, nachdem sie kurz die Nase hochgezogen hatte und am Ende der ganzen Wörterkette rezitierte:

„Alles in allem bist du die klügste, junge Hexe, die wir kennen!"

Der Satz stammte definitiv von Sirius, was Hermine natürlich registrierte und dann war es einen kurzen Moment lang dunkeln, bevor ein neuer Text aufblitzte:

„Und nur gelegentlich bist du etwas frech…"

In der großen Halle konnte jeder Hermines amüsiertes Lachen hören, doch sie hielt inne, als der Schlusssatz erschien:

„Wir lieben dich, wie du bist und deshalb sollst du auch so bleiben, wie du bist!"

Die in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen erhellten allmählich den Saal, an den Wänden entzündeten sich die Feuerschalen und unzählige Gäste mit Partyhüten auf dem Kopf und Luftschlangen um den Hals klatschten, grölten, pfiffen und stimmten dann das sogar in der Zaubererwelt bekannte Lied „Happy Birthday" an, während Hermine völlig überwältig da stand, Harrys Hand hielt und sich mächtig freute.

Während das fröhliche Lied gesungen wurde, hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und unauffällig wischte sie ihre Freudentränen weg, was Harry jedoch nicht verborgen blieb. Sie lachte herzlich und fasste sich ans Herz, weil ihre Freunde es geschafft hatten, ihr Stimmungsbarometer von einem Moment auf den anderen in die Höhe zu treiben. So etwas konnten nur Freunde schaffen; so etwas konnte nur Harry fertig bringen.

Nachdem das Lied ausgeklungen war und die Menschenmenge ihr wieder zujubelte und „Alles Gute" oder „Happy Birthday" rief, drehte sie sich zu Harry und umarmte ihn ganz fest, während sie überglücklich flüsterte: „Danke, Harry!"

Danach versiegten ihre Worte und sie lagen sich noch einen Moment in den Armen.

Es schien, als würde Hermine gar nicht wirklich hier sein, denn sie konnte sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr vergegenwärtigen, von wem sie bereits umarmt worden war und Glückwünsche und Geschenke entgegengenommen hatte. Lediglich an Filius konnte sie sich bewusst erinnern, der extra wegen ihr auf einen Stuhl gestiegen war, um sie drücken zu können und an Hagrid, für den sie selbst auf einen Stuhl gestiegen war, um sich von ihm drücken zu lassen.

Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken, als Harry ihr mitteilte, dass bereits über eineinhalb Stunden vergangen waren, bis jeder der Gäste sie einmal persönlich aufgesucht hatte, um ihr zu gratulieren, aber sie erwiderte nur lächelnd: „Wie die Zeit verflogen ist… Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum mir meine Füße jetzt so wehtun."

„DIR tun die Füße weh? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Kilometer ich gestern und heute hin und her gelaufen bin, um das hier auf die Beine zu stellen?", fragte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll, so dass sie einfach lachen musste und ihn umarmte, um sich nochmals zu bedanken.

Die Gäste hatten sich in kleinen Grüppchen zusammengefunden, nachdem sie ihre Teller am Buffet gefüllt hatten. Viele setzten sich nacheinander für einen Moment an Hermines Tisch, um eine kleine Unterhaltung zu führen, doch niemand beanspruchte sie komplett für sich, damit sie auch ein wenig Ruhe haben würde. Nur Harry war immer bei ihr, besorgte ihr etwas zu Trinken und zu Essen und bewirtete sie wie in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel.

„Harry, jetzt setzt dich doch auch mal hin. Das kann ich ja gar nicht mit ansehen!", sagte sie im Befehlston, nachdem er ihr etwas vom Dessert gebracht hatte und sofort fragte, ob sie noch etwas benötigen würde.

Laut stöhnend nahm er neben ihr Platz, so dass er mit ihr zusammen die Meute beobachten konnte. Belustigt stellte er fest: „Schau mal, Alastor steht wie üblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und trinkt sein eigenes Zeug."

Lachend erwiderte sie: „Manche Dinge werden sich nie ändern, richtig? Aber dass du es sogar geschafft hast, meine Eltern einzuladen... Respekt, Harry!"

„Ach, war nicht wirklich schwer gewesen. Das habe ich Arthur überlassen. Ich weiß ja, dass sie prima miteinander auskommen. Schade nur, dass sie nicht lange bleiben konnten", sagte Harry am Ende hin bedauernd, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie waren doch über zwei Stunden hier. Ansonsten machen sie sich beide immer sehr rar, was solche großen Feiern betrifft. Ich hatte mit einer kleinen Party gerechnet, aber das hier", sie zeigte mit beiden Händen in den Raum, „hätte ich nicht erwartet. Das ist wirklich eine große Überraschung, Harry."

„Wenn du mir jetzt noch einmal dankst, dann gehe ich!", drohte er schelmisch.

Sie lachte kurz auf, doch dann blickte sie auf ihr Glas und sagte: „Schade nur, dass Valentinus keine Zeit hat."

„Sei mir nicht böse, Mine, aber wenn Svelte Interesse hätte, dann wäre er jetzt hier", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Glaubst du, er hat kein Interesse? Warum dann der Kniesel und das Date?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert.

„'Date'? Ein Date, wozu er auch mich eingeladen hat und die meiste Zeit mit mir geredet hat? Ich halte ihn wirklich nicht für so altmodisch, dass er mit einer ungebundenen Frau anstandshalber nicht allein ausgehen möchte. Ich weiß nicht, was er für ein Spielchen spielt, aber ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich ihn 'suspekt' finde", erklärte Harry ernst.

„Aber warum der Kniesel, wenn…", sie hielt inne, weil sie zur Flügeltür schaute und dort jemanden sah. „Du hast Malfoy eingeladen?"

Mit großen Augen blickte Harry zur Tür hinüber und bemerkte, wie Draco Susans Hand ergriff und um seinen Arm schlang, bevor beide in die große Halle hineingingen.

Erklärend sagte Harry: „Ich habe Susan eingeladen, aber ich kann ihr ja schlecht verbieten, ihren Lebensgefährten mitzubringen oder?"

„Die sind echt zusammen? Dachte eigentlich, das wäre nichts Ernstes", sagte sie verwundert.

Susan und Draco steuerten geradewegs auf Hermine zu und gratulierten ihr. Es war erstaunlich, wie höflich und freundlich Draco sein konnte und Hermine fragte sich, ob sein Wesenswandel womöglich endgültig durch Susan stattgefunden hatte. Die beiden schenkten ihr ein magisches Messer der besten Qualität, welches, wie Draco erklärte, alles schneiden würde, bis auf lebendige Dinge.

„Sie können demzufolge damit keine lebenden Flubberwürmer schneiden, Miss Granger, aber durch einen Bezoar geht die Klinge hindurch wie durch weiche Butter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen das Messer nützlich sein wird, besonders während Ihrer Arbeit mit meinem Patenonkel", sagte Draco formell. Susan hingegen duzte sie und Hermine nahm das als Anlass, Draco das Du anzubieten. Er zögerte nicht, nahm ihr Angebot an und bot im Gegenzug dasselbe an.

Nachts um halb zwei war die Party noch immer voll im Gange und nicht einmal die betagten Gäste wie Albus oder Minerva wollten sich zur Ruhe begeben. Kaum jemand hatte sich zurückgezogen, bis auf Hermines Eltern, deren voller Terminkalender es nicht erlaubte, bis in die Puppen feiern zu können. Remus und Tonks gesellten sich zu Hermine und unterhielten sich mit ihr und Harry ein wenig, bevor Remus sagte: „Wir beide gehen draußen ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Wie es aussieht, ist deine Party noch lange nicht vorüber!"

Grinsend verabschiedeten sich die beiden, so dass Hermine und Harry noch in Gesellschaft von Luna und Neville, sowie George an einem Tisch saßen. Verwundert schaute Hermine zu George hinüber und fragte: „Sag mal, nur ein Zwilling hier am Tisch? Euch sieht man doch sonst auch nicht getrennt."

Grinsend entgegnete George: „Fred hat seine Schnecke mitgebracht." Er nickte in die Richtung, in welcher Fred mit seiner langjährigen Freundin zu sehen war.

„'Schnecke'", wiederholte Hermine abwertend. „Warum fallen Männern immer so seltsame Bezeichnungen für das Wort 'Freundin' ein?"

An der frischen Luft stehend und sich umarmend sagte Tonks: „Wir sollten wieder reingehen. Keiner wird glauben, dass wir so lange nur 'etwas frische Luft schnappen'."

Remus drückte sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Oh nein, wie ich Sirius kenne, geht er längst davon aus, dass wir uns eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung geben." Dann beugte er sich etwas hinunter und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Als sie den Kuss langsam beendeten, hauchte Tonks: „Eher das Gegenteil, Remus. Du nimmst mir den Atem." Die beiden tuschelten und kicherten noch eine Weile wie Viertklässler, bevor sie sich an die Hand nahmen, um wieder nach drinnen zu gehen.

Kurz nach zwei Uhr wagte es Severus, sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zu machen. Er ging davon aus, dass nur noch wenige Personen anwesend sein würden, wenn die Feier überhaupt noch im Gange wäre. Die laute Musik schreckte ihn nicht ab, denn er wusste von Schülern, dass auch kleiner Kreis von drei, vier Leuten so einen Radau machen konnte, also öffnete er die Flügeltür zur großen Halle einen winzigen Spalt, um hineinspähen zu können. 'Weit gefehlt', dachte er. Der Raum war voll und er schätzte die Anzahl der Gäste grob auf sechzig. Für Severus waren es auf jeden Fall zu viele Menschen, weswegen er die Tür leise wieder schloss und sich zum Gehen umdrehte.

„Severus!", rief ihm Lupin zu, der mit Tonks im Schlepptau von draußen zu kommen schien.

Mit erkennbar aufgesetztem Lächeln grüßte er zurück: „Lupin, Tonks! Gerade wieder dabei, sich in die Menge zu stürzen?"

Als Lupin bei ihm angekommen war, klopfte er ihm unverhofft auf die Schulter und fragte lächelnd: „Kommst du gerade oder gehst du schon?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schob Lupin ihn durch die Flügeltür hindurch, während er ihm im Telegrammstil einige Informationen gab: „Habe dich heute noch gar nicht hier gesehen. Du musst das Buffet probieren – tolle Meeresfrüchte! Draco ist übrigens auch hier. Hermine sitzt da drüben."

Severus folgte dem Fingerzeig des Werwolfs und da hinten sah er sie. Miss Granger saß mit Harry, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom und einem der Zwillinge – auseinander halten konnte er sie nie – an einem Tisch und lauschte den Erzählungen ihrer Freunde. Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern fühlte Severus die Hand von Lupin, die ein wenig Druck ausübte, um ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen. Zusammen steuerten sie auf den Tisch von Miss Granger und ihren Freunden zu. Nachdem sie ihn erreicht hatten, blickte als Erste Miss Lovegood auf und grüßte freundlich: „Hallo, Professor Snape!" Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nur laut gegrüßt hatte, damit die anderen über seine Anwesenheit informiert wurden. Die anderen am Tisch grüßten ihn ebenfalls äußerst höflich, was er normalerweise nicht gewohnt war. Über eine Person, die sich ihm näherte, konnte er sich weniger freuen. Es war Black.

Für Harry war nun sicher, dass Severus über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, um Hermine eine Freude zu bereiten, auch wenn es so aussah, als könnte Severus nicht glauben, dass er mit seinem Erscheinen jemanden erfreuen konnte. Harrys Patenonkel hatte Severus erblickt und ließ Anne kurzerhand in der Obhut von Molly und Arthur, bevor er sich Severus und Remus näherte.

„Was denn, was denn? Severus hat den Weg hierher tatsächlich gefunden und ganz ohne Karte?", fragte Sirius mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Remus erklärte freudestrahlend: „Ja, hat er, wie du siehst. Und du schuldest mir was, Sirius!"

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen, bevor er fragte: „Sie haben gewettet, ob ich komme oder nicht?" Als wären sie alte Kumpel klopfte Remus ihm auf die Schulter, während er kräftig nickend bestätigte. „Dürfte ich in diesem Sinne erfahren, wer gewonnen hat und wie hoch der Einsatz war?", fragte Severus mit ernster Miene.

Grummelnd erwiderte Sirius: „Zwanzig Galleonen und Remus hat gewonnen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kommen würdest."

„Nun, so oder so hätte einer von Ihnen beiden heute Abend zwanzig Galleonen verloren und wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, bin ich gewissermaßen erfreut darüber, dass Mr. Lupin heute der Glückspilz ist, auch wenn er etwas nachgeholfen hat und mich durch die Tür hindurchgeschoben hat", entgegnete Severus leicht amüsiert.

Sirius hingegen machte große Augen, als er nachfragte: „Geschoben?" An Remus gerichtet beschwerte er sich spitzbübisch: „Das ist Schiebung, Remus. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Das kann man nicht gelten lassen!"

„Er ist hier und ich bekomme zwanzig Galleonen, basta!", konterte Remus grinsend und Sirius gab nach.

Harry beobachtete, wie Severus um den Tisch herum auf Hermine zusteuerte. „Miss Granger, Sie haben zwar, wenn man es mit der Uhrzeit sehr genau nehmen würde, heute nicht mehr Geburtstag, doch dessen ungeachtet möchte ich Ihnen herzlich zum neuen Lebensjahr gratulieren." Severus streckte seine Hand aus, die Hermine ohne Umschweife ergriff. Während er ihre Hand schüttelte, sagte er ernst: „Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie all Ihre Ziele im Leben ohne große Strapazen erreichen werden und ich hoffe weiterhin auf eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen."

„Danke, Professor Snape. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", sagte sie, während sie den Stuhl zu ihrer linken berührte. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

Hermine war schon sprungbereit, doch Harry war schneller, stand auf und fragte sehr aufdringlich: „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen? Feuerwhisky, schätze ich! Oder doch lieber was vom Buffet?"

An Severus gerichtet sagte Hermine schmunzelnd: „Das macht er schon den ganzen Abend! Er hätte Kellner werden sollen…"

Mit erstaunlich freundlichem Sarkasmus fragte Severus ihn: „Sie 'bringen' die Getränke? Ich meine, mit den Händen? Was haben Sie bitteschön die ganzen Jahre über hier in Hogwarts gelernt, Harry?"

„Es ist viel persönlicher, wenn man jemandem etwas an den Tisch bringt, anstatt einen Aufrufezauber zu benutzen", entgegnete Harry vorgetäuscht schmollend.

„Na dann, einen Feuerwhisky für mich, wie Sie schon richtig vorhergesagt haben. Und Mr. Lupin sagte vorhin etwas von Meeresfrüchten?", wollte Severus wissen.

Remus schaltete sich ein, legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sagte: „Wir beide machen das. Sonst noch jemand einen Wunsch?" Doch die anderen am Tisch waren wunschlos glücklich.

Am Buffet sorgte Harry für Severus' Getränk, während Remus einen Teller mit Köstlichkeiten aus dem Mittelmeer zusammenstellte. Doch bevor sie zurück an den Tisch gingen, hielt Remus ihn auf und fragte leise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Was läuft zwischen den beiden?"

„Zwischen wem?", wollte Harry wissen, doch gleich darauf ahnte er, was Remus meinte.

„Ich meine, zwischen Severus und Hermine", machte Remus deutlicher.

Harry grinste, erwiderte jedoch: „Ich weiß nicht, ob da überhaupt was läuft. Hermine ist offensichtlich in Svelte verknallt, zumindest glaubt sie das, aber der ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht geheuer."

„Wer ist Svelte? Ach ja, der neue Professor für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, richtig?" Harry nickte, so dass Remus fortfuhr: „Wenn dieser Svelte heute nicht hier ist, dann hat er damit ein sehr deutliches Zeichen gesetzt, Harry. Ich hoffe, Hermine wird das erkennen und auch verkraften. Was ich aber eigentlich meine, ist Severus. Er ist irgendwie… Ich weiß nicht genau. Er ist anders. Locker!"

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht und wiederholte skeptisch: „Locker?"

„Ja, na ja… für seine Verhältnisse. Er macht Scherze und das sogar in Sirius' Gegenwart. Dass er überhaupt gekommen ist, ist schon ein Wunder", sagte Remus am Ende hin immer leiser werdend.

„Aber du hast doch mit Sirius gewettet, dass er kommen wird und jetzt sagst du, es wäre ein Wunder? Du musst doch etwas geahnt haben oder liege ich da falsch?", fragte Harry, der noch Eiswürfel in den Whisky tat, die den Drink jedoch nur kühlen und nicht verwässern würden.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, Harry. Ich war ja schon den zweiten Monat wegen des Trankes bei den beiden. Es ist irgendwie seltsam. Nach außen hin scheint er sie völlig normal zu behandeln, vielleicht sogar etwas grob, aber eigentlich… Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es sind Kleinigkeiten; die Dinge, die er tut, die stehen im Gegensatz zu dem, was er von sich gibt, verstehst du?", fragte Remus, bevor sich beiden entschlossen, wieder zum Tisch zurückzugehen.

Dankend nahm Severus den Teller und den Whisky entgegen, während Luna gerade mit je einem Teller für sich und Neville vom Buffet zurückkam. Seinen Teller bestaunte Severus für einen Moment, bevor er Harry fragte: „Langusten, Kalmare, Jakobsmuscheln… Das haben Sie organisiert, Harry?"

„Ja, ich war in der Nacht von Donnerstag zu Freitag um vier Uhr in der Früh auf einem Fischmarkt in Italien und habe das gekauft", erwiderte er stolz.

Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, bevor sie sagte: „Ich dachte, du hättest die Hauselfen das alles machen lassen."

„Nein, ich habe doch gesagt, 'ich' kümmere mich um die Party, das Essen und die Getränke! Die Hauselfen haben nur etwas geschmückt und sich um das Geschirr, Besteck und die Gläser und so weiter gekümmert. Zum Glück gibt es das Flohnetzwerk und die Möglichkeit der Apparation, denn sonst…"

Severus unterbrach: „Dann sind das frische Fangprodukte und keine aus der Zucht? Ich bin beeindruckt!"

„Oh, das ist aber nicht alles! Für die Weine war ich morgens um sieben in Frankreich. Olympe konnte mir da einige Adressen von erstklassigen Weinkellereien gegeben. Das 'harte Zeug'", Harry zeigte auf Severus Whisky, „stammt aus zwei exzellenten Destillerien aus Irland – das war nicht ganz so weit weg. Alles in allem könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen, was ich in dieser kurzen Zeit alles über die Fischbestände des Mittelmeeres, die Herstellung von Whisky oder die Qualität von Weinen gelernt habe! Die Qualität von dem Weißen, den Neville gerade trink", Neville setzte sein Glas sofort wieder ab, als ihn alle anstarrten, „die erkennt man daran, dass die 'Schwebeteilchen' langsam zu Boden gleiten."

„Und was heißt das?", wollte Luna wissen.

Schulterzuckend antwortete er: „Irgendwas, dass der Wein nicht trüb wird und der Mann hat etwas von 'Depots' gefaselt. Während seiner Ausführungen über 'Filtration' konnte ich ihm nicht mehr ganz folgen. Keine Ahnung, was es genau heißt, aber es heißt wohl, dass der Wein gut ist." George brach in Gelächter aus, zollte Harry jedoch gleichzeitig seinen Respekt und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Neville, George, Luna und Remus verließen den Tisch sehr bald wieder und mischten sich unter die anderen Gäste, um ein Schwätzchen mit denen zu halten, die sie lange nicht gesehen hatten, während Harry und Severus weiterhin bei Hermine sitzen blieben. Es ärgerte Harry, dass irgendwie nicht die rechte Stimmung aufkommen wollte und so überlegte er, was er machen konnte. Aus lauter Verzweiflung wollte er nochmals Remus aufsuchen, um über die „Kleinigkeiten" zu sprechen, die ihm aufgefallen wären, so dass Harry fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen noch einen Whisky mitbringen? Ich hole mir auch einen." Severus nickte, so dass Harry sein Glas nahm und verschwand.

Wortlos saßen Hermine und ihr Professor an dem Tisch, an den sich niemand, vermutlich wegen seiner Anwesenheit, sonst mehr zu setzen wagte. Die Stille wurde unerträglich. Hermine wollte irgendetwas sagen, um diesen unangenehmen Moment zu vertreiben und es war völlig egal, was, doch ihr fiel absolut nichts ein. Zum Glück machte Snape den Anfang.

„War Professor Svelte schon hier oder…?"

„Er sagte, er hätte keine Zeit", unterbrach sie schroff und Severus bemerkte, dass ihre barsche Art nicht ihm galt, sondern Professor Svelte.

„Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht verstimmen, Miss Granger", sagte er mit ein wenig Reue in der Stimme, so dass sie aufblickte, weil sie das bisher selten bei ihm erlebt hatte.

Nachdem sie geseufzt hatte, erklärte sie: „Der Tag find schon irgendwie miserabel an. Eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Lust mehr auf eine Party, aber ich bin froh, dass ich doch gekommen bin."

„Mit welchen unerfreulichen Ereignissen hatte denn Ihr Tag begonnen?", fragte er interessiert nach, was sie stutzig machte. Sie hatte sich zwar eine Unterhaltung mit ihm gewünscht, weil die Stille so peinlich gewesen war, doch dass tatsächliche eine stattfinden könnte, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Das fing schon beim Frühstück an…"

„Lassen Sie mich raten", unterbrach er, „ein Frühstück, das sie angegrinst hat?"

Sie lachte auf und blickte ihn, noch immer lachend, an und nur für einen kurzen Moment erstaunte es sie, ihn ebenfalls lächeln zu sehen. Er konnte lächeln!

Harry beobachtete Hermine, während Remus ihm erzählte: „Mit den kleinen Dingen meine ich, dass er sich ihr gegenüber sehr zuvorkommend verhält. Wenn er ihr Tee einschenkt, dann weiß er, wie viele Löffel Zucker sie nimmt. Er lobt sie mittlerweile, obwohl er anfangs in meiner Gegenwart ihre Arbeit niedergemacht hat. Das meine ich mit Kleinigkeiten, Harry."

„Ja, so etwas habe ich auch gestern früh beim Frühstück bemerkt", schilderte Harry, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Hermine und Severus gerade gemeinsam lachten. „Colin, psst!", sagte Harry nicht allzu laut und Colin hörte es zum Glück.

„Was ist, Harry? Ein Foto gefälligst?", fragte er und zückte schon die Kamera, da hielt Harry ihn auf.

„Geh mal mit Dennis unauffällig etwas näher an Hermine ran und schieß ein paar Fotos von den beiden. Gute Fotos, wo sie zusammen lachen, ja?", bat er und schon war Colin mit seinem Auftrag unterwegs.

Von dem Anblick eines lächelnden Zaubertränkemeisters war sie so abgelenkt, dass sie nur am Rande einen Blitz wahrnahm, was sie vermuten ließ, dass die Creevey-Brüder in der Menge wieder mit ihren Fotoapparaten unterwegs sein mussten. Harry hatte vorhin erzählt, dass er die beiden nicht nur als Gäste eingeladen, sondern auch als Fotografen engagiert hatte.

„Ja, dieses dümmliche Gesicht aus gebratenen Eiern mit Augen aus Eigelb und das schiefe Grinsen aus Speckscheiben. Ich hätte am liebsten zugeschlagen!", sagte sie noch immer lachend.

Ein kurzes, tiefes Lachen mit einem brummenden Echo, welches direkt aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien, frischte ihr eigenes Lächeln wieder auf und sie hörte belustigt zu, wie er schilderte: „Infantile Geburtstagsüberraschungen dieser Art habe ich zum Glück unterbinden können."

„Wie?", fragte sie strahlend.

Neben beiden Mundwinkeln, die bei ihm bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen waren, hob sich nun auch eine Augenbraue. Er erklärte so sachlich wie nur möglich: „Zu einer Zeit, in der unter den Schülern wieder einmal das Gerücht aktuell war, ich wäre ein Vampir, da haben sich dreiste Hauselfen einen Spaß gemacht und zu meinem Geburtstag das Frühstück, wie Sie es heute bedauerlicherweise kennen lernen mussten, noch mit Vampirzähnen ausgestattet."

Obwohl die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende war, musste Hermine bereits herzlich lachen, als sie sich ein Gesicht aus Eiern und Speck vorstellte, welches zusätzlich noch zwei spitze Zähne verpasst bekommen hatte. Wieder bemerkte Hermine, dass der Blitz einer Kamera kurz den Saal erhellte, bevor sie Snape aufforderte zu offenbaren: „Und was haben Sie dann gemacht?"

„Ich habe den Hauselfen das Frühstückstablett hinterhergeworfen. Seitdem bekomme ich zu meinem Geburtstag stets gesichtslose Mahlzeiten aus der Küche", entgegnete Severus recht trocken, obwohl ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen war und dann sah Hermine etwas genauer hin, während sie weiterhin lachte und seine Geschichte kommentierte, denn seine Augen waren braun geworden. Wie er sie so anlächelte und sich sichtlich daran erfreute, sie zum Lachen gebracht zu haben, da spürte sie plötzlich ein undefinierbares Kribbeln und sie glaubte, die Meeresfrüchte seien ihr womöglich nicht bekommen. Sie könnte jetzt etwas Alkohol vertragen, dachte sie, wovon sie normalerweise Abstand nehmen würde, doch ein Schnäpschen würde sicherlich ihren Magen wieder aufräumen.

„Wo ist denn Harry mit Ihrem Whisky?", fragte Hermine und blickte in den Raum hinein. Als erstes fielen ihr Colin und dessen jüngerer Bruder Dennis auf, die beide an ihren Fotoapparaten herumfummelten. Weiter hinten standen Harry und Remus beieinander und sie unterhielten sich, während Harry zu Hermine hinüber blickte.

„Habe ich mir fast gedacht. Harry ist aufgehalten worden. Ich würde ja Ihren Whisky holen, aber ich befürchte, dass ich auf dem Weg dorthin von mindestens fünf oder sechs Gästen aufgehalten werden würde und…"

Snape zog seinen Stab und fragte: „Was hätten Sie gern?"

„Einen Schnaps!", sagte sie einmal nickend.

„Etwas Bestimmtes oder ist Ihnen der Geschmack egal?", wollte er wissen, weshalb sie kurz überlegte. Sie hatte bisher selten Schnaps getrunken, nur einmal einen mit Anisgeschmack und einen mit Kümmel.

„Anis, wenn es welchen gibt!"

Ohne Umstände zauberte Professor Snape zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Brand mit Anisgeschmack herbei, den er sogleich einschenkte und ihr eines der kleinen Gläser reichte. Nachdem er seines genommen hatte, stieß er mit ihr an und sagte: „Auf Ihr Wohl, Miss Granger!"

Die beiden vertrieben sich mit einigen lustigen Geschichten die Zeit, während Harry jeden anderen Gast unauffällig davon abhielt, sich noch einmal zu Hermine zu setzen. Ab und an kamen Gäste am Tisch des Geburtstagskindes vorbei, um sich kurz mit einem Winken zu verabschieden.

Die vorangeschrittene Stunde wollte die etwas beschwipste Pomona nutzen, um sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen, damit sie den „Heimweg" in ihre Räume antreten konnte. Im Vorbeigehen verabschiedete sie sich von allen, auf die sie traf, so auch von Harry und Remus. Auf ihrem Weg erblickte sie Hermine und Severus an dem Tisch sitzend, an dem auch sie vorhin kurz gesessen hatte, um ein paar Worte mit ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin zu wechseln.

„Was denn, eine ganze Flasche für nur zwei Personen? So geht das aber nicht!", sagte die rundliche Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde breit grinsend und merklich angeheitert, bevor sie sich dazu entschloss, sich zu den beiden an den Tisch zu setzen, um noch einen Abschiedstrunk zu nehmen. Sie verwandelte eines der leeren Gläser, die von anderen Gästen auf dem Tisch zurückgelassen worden waren, in ein kleines, sauberes Schnapsglas, so dass Severus verschmitzt lächelnd zur Flasche griff und seiner Kollegin etwas einschenkte.

Sich zuprostend tranken sie den Schnaps, als Neville sich plötzlich näherte, um mit seiner Ausbilderin zu sprechen.

„Remus, ich gehe mal zu den beiden", sagte Harry und nickte in Richtung Hermine, bevor er hinüberging. Er hörte, wie Neville sagte: „Pomona?" Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, fragte er: „Wir sehen uns dann 'morgen'?"

Pomona blickte auf ihre kleine Uhr und sagte erschrocken: „Bei Merlin, nach fünf Uhr in der Früh? Ich glaube, Neville, dass wir einfach nur ausschlafen sollten. Wir sehen uns dann erst am Montag, ja?"

Neville atmete erleichtert aus, denn er hatte offensichtlich gehofft, nicht in vier Stunden in Gewächshaus drei stehen zu müssen. Neville und Luna, die ihm langsam gefolgt war, bedankten sich für die tolle Party und verabschiedeten sich. Pomona blieb noch sitzen und Harry gesellte sich einfach dazu.

„Nach fünf Uhr schon?", fragte Severus verdutzt. Die Zeit war für ihn wie im Fluge vergangen. „Dann möchte ich mich auch langsam verabschieden, Miss Granger."

Pomona horchte auf: „Sie nennen Ihre Schülerin beim Nachnamen, Severus? Albus hat doch gesagt, dass die privaten Schüler der Lehrkräfte ebenfalls zum Kollegium zählen und daher…"

„Wenn Miss Granger es wünscht, werde ich sie beim Vornamen nennen", unterbrach er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Es auf die Spitze treibend sagte Pomona leicht besäuselt: „Was auch bedeutet, dass sie…"

„Und Miss Granger darf natürlich auch mich beim Vornamen nennen."

Es schien, als hätte man Harry am Ende des Tisches bisher gar nicht wahrgenommen und so beobachtete er still, wie Severus sich zu Hermine umdrehte und sagte: „Wie Sie eben aus der Unterhaltung herausgehört haben, wäre es dem Umständen entsprechend angemessen, wenn wir uns mit dem Vornamen anreden würden, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Harry registrierte, dass sie damit erneut eine von Severus' Eigenarten imitierte, bevor sie lächelnd entgegnete: „Nur, wenn Sie auch nichts dagegen haben!"

„Habe ich nicht", sagte er kurz und knapp. An Pomona gerichtet versicherte er: „Dann wäre das geklärt. Haben Sie vielleicht noch irgendwelche belehrenden Hinweise für einen langjährigen Kollegen parat?" Pomona kicherte in sich hinein, so dass auch Harry lachen musste. Seine ehemalige Kräuterkundelehrerin hatte er noch nie angetrunken erlebt. Seamus, der vor einer halben Stunde gegangen war, hatte auch reichlich Alkohol zu sich genommen und als Harry meinte, er könnte ja kaum noch laufen, meinte Seamus doch tatsächlich, er müsste ja nicht laufen, denn er wäre ja mit dem Besen hier. Zum Glück fand sich in Dean ein Begleiter, der auf dem Rückweg ein Auge auf Seamus werfen wollte.

„Ach, bevor ich gehe, Miss Granger…" Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick von Pomona ließ ihn seufzen und verbessern: „Hermine." Er hielt kurz inne, denn dieser Name war ihm noch nie über die Lippen gekommen. Selbst damals, als sie noch eine normale Schülerin gewesen war, hatte er sie immer beim Nachnamen genannt, selbst wenn er im Lehrerzimmer über ihre guten Leistungen berichtet hatte.

Er begann von vorn: „Hermine, ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie!"

„Ja? Wo?", fragte sie aufgebracht wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie blickte sich um, doch er versicherte: „Nicht hier! Es ist in meinem Wohnzimmer. Sie könnten es jetzt gleich", er entschied sich um, „oder vielleicht besser, nachdem Sie etwas Schlaf gefunden haben?"

Hermine blickte sich in der großen Halle um und war erstaunt, dass nur noch Lehrer anwesend waren, die eh den kürzesten Weg „nachhause" hätten. Neben den Lehrern standen nur noch Remus und Tonks hinten am Buffet bei Sirius und Anne. Die Gäste waren alle schon gegangen und sie hatte nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen, dass sich auch jeder bei ihr verabschiedet hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie erstaunt, „die Party ist wohl eh vorbei. Dann kann ich das Geschenk auch gleich abholen!"

Pomona hatte ihr Glas ausgetrunken und stand mit den anderen zusammen auf. Hermine verabschiedete sich noch bei den verbleibenden Gästen und den Organisator ihrer Geburtstagsparty drückte sie zum Ende noch einmal ganz fest, bevor sie Severus nach unten folgte.

Ihr war etwas kalt, als sie von der wohligen Wärme der aufgeheizten Halle in die kühlen Kerker kam, so dass sie beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Es fröstelt Sie? Dabei haben wir erst September", sagte Severus wohlweislich, denn in den Wintermonaten war es selbst ihm manchmal zu eisig.

„Das wird nur der Alkohol sein, der hat mich etwas aufgewärmt und hier unten ist es eh immer etwas kühler", erwiderte sie.

Salazar öffnete die Tür kommentarlos und Severus ließ seine Schülerin herein. Vorsorglich hatte er Feuer im Kamin gemacht, denn Ende September wurden die Nächte bereits recht kühl, wie Hermine es eben schon bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, hier bei Ihnen ist es schön warm. Ich hätte einen Elf damit beauftragen sollen, meinen Kamin um Mitternacht zu entzünden. Vermutlich sind meine Räume mehr als nur etwas 'frisch', wenn ich nachher…", sagte sie innehaltend, als Severus sich völlig unverhofft bückte, um etwas aufzuheben. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was es war, aber plötzlich konnte sie es hören, denn sie vernahm ein lautes, wohliges Schnurren, welches noch viel lauter war als das Knistern des Kaminfeuers.

„Was…?", fragte sie, doch es verschlug ihr die Sprache, als Severus sich ihr mit einem nicht sehr kleinen, schwarzen Tier mit weißen Pfoten auf dem Arm näherte.

Er hielt ihr das Fellknäuel entgegen und Hermine streckte ihre Hände aus. Sie ergriff den Kniesel und durch das wuschelige Fell hindurch strich sie über Severus' Finger und seinen Handrücken. Aus reinem Instinkt, damit sie das Tierchen nicht versehendlich fallenlassen würde, griff Hermine fester zu, bis sie es an ihre Brust drücken konnte, während Severus seine Finger aus ihrer Umarmung vorsichtig befreite.

Als sie das schnurrende Tierchen bereits an sich drückte und kraulte, blickte er sie mit braunen Augen an und sagte er mit warmer Stimme: „Ein Knieselmischling, männlich, drei Monate alt. Die Mutter ist eine Norwegische Waldkatze, der Vater ein schwarzer Kniesel mit weißen Tupfen und weißen Pfoten. Nach einem fachmännischen Gespräch mit der Züchterin kam nur dieses Tier für Sie in Frage, Miss… ähm, Hermine."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Der kleine Halbkniesel streckte sich in ihren Armen und krabbelte ein wenig an ihr hoch, damit er seine kleine Nase an ihrem Kinn reiben konnte. Sie lächelte und stupste mit ihrer Nase zurück. Dieses Tier war vom Charakter her das genaue Gegenteil der kleinen Kratzbürste, die Valentinus ihr geschenkt hatte und erst heute früh wieder zurücknehmen musste.

Scheu lächelnd blickte sie Severus an und hauchte zaghaft: „Danke!"

„Gern geschehen! Wie ich sehe, akzeptiert dieses Tier Sie. Ich wäre auch enttäuscht gewesen, hätte es sich ähnlich verhalten wie sein Vorgänger", sagte Severus, dem beinahe herausgerutscht wäre, dass er für fünfundachtzig Pfund auch erwarten könnte, dass die Beratung der Züchterin etwas taugen würde.

„Hat er schon einen Namen?", fragte sie selig lächelnd, obwohl sie ahnte, dass die Namensgebung ihr überlassen bleiben würde.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber eine Bitte bezüglich des Namens hätte ich", sagte er, so dass sie gespannt auf seine Forderung wartete. „Nennen Sie ihn nicht Valentinus!"


	88. Annäherungen

Obwohl er hätte todmüde sein müssen, fühlte Harry sich nach der Party und nur zweieinhalb Stunden Schlaf wie ein neuer Mensch mit aufgefrischten Lebensenergien, die ihn beschwingt aufstehen ließen. Nur kurz erinnerte er sich daran, wie Severus ihm gestern beim Abendessen davon erzählt hatte, er hätte Tante Petunia, Tante Magda und Onkel Vernon getroffen, doch diesen stimmungstrübenden Gedanken verdrängte Harry gleich wieder und ersetzte ihn mit Erinnerungen an die Highlights der gestrigen Party. Hermine hatte ihren Spaß gehabt und das war das einzige gewesen, was er hatte erreichen wollen.

Es war halb neun morgens, als er durch die Gänge wanderte, um den Hund für den morgendlichen Spaziergang abzuholen. Bei Salazar angelangt öffnete ihm das Portrait wortlos, so dass Harry eintreten konnte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn wünschen, er hätte Colins Kamera dabei, denn Severus, der es gestern offensichtlich nicht mehr ins Bett geschafft hatte, lag auf der Couch und auf ihm drauf, halb auf dem Bauch, halb auf den Oberschenkeln, hatte sich der weiße Hund niedergelassen, der verschlafen seinen Kopf hob, um Harry anzublicken.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen näherte sich Harry langsam, so dass der Hund freudig erregt aufsprang, weil er sich auf seinen Spaziergang freute, doch dabei verlagerte er sein Gewicht so unglücklich, dass die Vorderpfoten in Severus' Magen drückten, so dass der ein Geräusch machte, welches man am ehesten mit „Umpf" beschreiben könnte. So rabiat aus seinem Schlaf gerissen blickte Severus sich nur einen Moment lang desorientiert um, bevor er seinen jungen Kollegen bemerkte.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Severus mit rauer, verschlafener Stimme.

„Halb neun!" erwiderte Harry grinsend. Danach fragte er frech: „Sie haben aber nicht mit Hermine hier noch weitergefeiert oder?" Ein tiefes Brummen war die Antwort, bevor Severus eine Armbeuge über seine Augen legte. 

Während Harry den Hund anleinte, hörte er Severus leise murmeln: „Sie haben mich meiner warmen Decke beraubt!" Harry grinste, besorgte jedoch per Levitation eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer, doch als Severus das bemerkte, schwang er sich in eine aufrechte Position und sagte: „Schon gut, ich werde jetzt besser den Tag beginnen, damit mein Rhythmus nicht vollends durcheinander kommt."

Nach dem Spaziergang war Severus nicht im Wohnzimmer, aber offensichtlich im Badezimmer, was das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser vermuten ließ, so dass Harry sich vornahm, nebenan bei Hermine vorbeizuschauen, falls sie auch schon wach sein sollte.

Mit dem Passwort 'scientia' verschaffte er sich Einlass bei dem wortkargen Portrait, welches eine blasse, junge Frau darstellte. Das Wohnzimmer war ruhig und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand offen. Leise näherte er sich der offen stehenden Tür, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, da kam ihm plötzlich ein Samtpfötchen mit hochgestelltem, am oberen Ende geknicktem und an der Spitze sehr flauschigem Schwanz entgegengelaufen. 

„Ja, wer bist du denn?" fragte Harry breit lächelnd und das Tier antwortete mit einem Maunzen. „Du hast Hunger oder?" fragte er lächelnd, während er in die Knie ging. Die kleine, schwarze Katze mit der buschigen Quaste am Schwanzende, die sie als Knieselmischling enttarnte, schnurrte laut und strich um seinen Körper herum. Harry hatte mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen, denn warum sonst hätte Severus sich auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt gemacht, um Arabella zu besuchen? Bestimmt nicht, um mit ihr einen Tee zu trinken, denn Arabella Figg war in erster Linie bekannt für ihre Kreuzungen zwischen Kniesel und Katzen.

Durch die offene Tür hörte er Hermine wohlig stöhnen. Das Geräusch kannte er nur zu gut, denn es kündigte an, dass sie soeben erwachte. 

„Hermine?" sagte er vorsichtig, während er an die Tür klopfte, die dabei noch weiter aufschwang.

„Harry? Komm rein!" sagte sie, bevor sie sich im Bett liegend streckte.

Er kannte zwar die Antwort, aber er wollte es von ihr hören, weshalb er fragte: „Woher ist denn der niedliche Kniesel?"

Sie begann breit zu lächeln, bevor sie offenbarte: „Das glaubst du bestimmt nicht! Den hat mir Snape nach der Party geschenkt! Ich meine, Severus."

„Doch, das glaube ich dir! Habe ich mir fast gedacht", entgegnete Harry, der ihr daraufhin erzählte, dass Severus seine Verwandten in der Muggelwelt getroffen hatte. „Wollen wir in der großen Halle frühstücken?" fragte Harry gleich darauf, denn er wollte ein Gespräch über die Dursleys vermeiden.

Hermine nickte, so dass sie sich flugs im Badezimmer zurechtmachte und sich ankleidete, bevor beide auf den Flur gingen. Als sie an Severus' Räumen vorbeigingen, sagte sie: „Fragen wir ihn doch, ob er mitkommen möchte! Ist er schon wach?" Sie ahnte, dass Harry heute schon wegen dem Hund bei ihm gewesen sein muss und nickend bestätigte er ihre Vermutung. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an, obwohl Salazar ihr anbot, die Tür einfach zu öffnen, weil Harry ja bei ihr war und der sowieso Zutritt hätte. Severus öffnete und Harry bemerkte, dass dessen Haare noch etwas feucht vom Duschen waren und nicht fettig wie sonst, doch er war schon komplett angekleidet.

„Guten Morgen", sie stockte beim Namen, „Severus. Kommen Sie mit in die große Halle frühstücken?"

Zögernd antwortete Severus: „Ich, ähm, ja! Warum nicht?" 

Wortlos folgte Severus den beiden, die sich aufgeregt unterhielten. Ihm fiel auf, dass Miss Granger – in Gedanken verbesserte er die Anrede und nannte sie beim Vornamen – dass Hermine heute wesentlich ausgeglichener wirkte als die letzten Wochen. Sie schien wieder fröhlich zu sein und insgeheim hoffte er, dass sein Geburtstagsgeschenk zumindest einer der Auslöser für ihre nun heitere Stimmung gewesen war. Wo er gerade an den Knieselmischling dachte, nutzte er eine Sprechpause von Harry und Hermine, um zu fragen: „Wie geht es dem Tier? Ich hoffe, die erste Nacht war nicht zu chaotisch."

Hermine drehte sich nicht nur um, sondern wartete, bis er ein paar Schritte aufgeholt hatte, so dass sie neben ihm laufen konnte, als sie ihm schilderte, dass der Kniesel bei ihr im Bett geschlafen und sich dabei ganz friedlich verhalten hatte. „Zumindest hat er mir nicht in die Zehen gebissen, wie die Kratzbürste vorher", sagte sie in abwertenden Tonfall und es war ihm eine Genugtuung zu hören, dass sein Kniesel mit ihr verträglich war.

„Das freut mich, Hermine. Ich bin allerdings erstaunt darüber, dass jemand, der von sich behauptet, er würde jahrelang Kniesel züchten, es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, ein Tier mit solchen Wesenzügen zu finden, damit es zu Ihnen passt", sagte er in Bezug auf Valentinus und er schalt sich dafür, dass er derweil so arrogant geklungen hatte, doch zu seinem Erstaunen stimmte sie ihm zu.

Die große Halle war laut und voll mit Schülern, die sich während ihres Frühstücks lautstark unterhielten. Severus schlängelte sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch, die noch nicht Platz genommen hatten und Hermine und Harry folgten ihm bis nach vorn zum Lehrertisch, an dem bereits Minerva, Albus und Filius saßen. Pomona, so dachte zumindest Severus, würde heute mit einem leichten Kater zu kämpfen haben.

„Guten Morgen, ihr drei!" grüßte Filius freundlich und die anderen beiden machten es ihm nach. Sie nahmen in ihrer üblichen Sitzreihenfolge Platz, so dass Severus zwischen Harry und Hermine saß. Kaum hatte Harry allen eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt, kamen auch schon die Posteulen. 

Vor Severus landete eine braune Eule mit schwarz gemustertem Gefieder, die eine kleine Pergamentrolle am Bein trug. Das Tier hob das Bein und erst, als Hermine ihn aufforderte, die Rolle vom Bein zu lösen, erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er bekam in der Regel keine Post, weswegen die Eule ihn verdutzt hatte. Nachdem er die Rolle gelöst hatte, gab Hermine dem Tier ein Stückchen Frühstücksspeck, bevor die Eule wieder davonflog.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm ein Päckchen an den Lehrertisch geliefert wurde, denn für gewöhnlich prüften die Hauselfen im Vorfeld, ob eine Gefahr von Harrys Post ausging.

„Warum zögern Sie, Harry? Öffnen Sie es schon", sagte Severus beschwingt. Nach einem Blick auf den Absender atmete Harry erleichtert aus.

„Das müssen die Bilder von gestern sein. Das Päckchen ist von Colin und Dennis", erwiderte Harry. Gleich darauf fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe eigentlich mit einem kleinen Umschlag gerechnet!"

Hermine beugte sich nach vorn und kam Severus etwas näher, als sie an ihm vorbei zu Harry sagte: „Wenn du die beiden als Fotografen engagiert hast, dann werden sie ihren Job ernst genommen haben. Das heißt, mindestens ein Portraitfoto von jedem Gast ist gewährleistet und bei etwas über sechzig Gästen… Das hätte nie in einen kleinen Umschlag gepasst, Harry."

Als erstes fiel Harrys Blick auf die Rechnung, die die Brüder ihm aufgelistet hatten. Trotzdem hier und da ein Nachlass gewährt worden war, war der Preis für 314 Bilder…

„Dreihundertundvierzehn Bilder? Gott, was haben die denn alles fotografiert?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Der hohe Preis kam ihm jedoch angemessen vor.

„Wie viel nehmen die eigentlich so?" wollte Hermine wissen und griff an Severus' Brust vorbei, um die Rechnung zu entreißen, da haute Harry ihr auf die Finger.

„Nichts da! Das zählt zu meinem Geschenk an dich. Der Preis ist geheim", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, als er bereits die Bilder im Schnelldurchlauf anschaute. Er suchte ein ganz Bestimmtes und fand es ziemlich weit hinten. Er nahm es heraus und hielt es grinsend und wortlos Severus vor die Nase, der gleich einen Blick drauf warf.

„Wann war denn das?" hörte Harry Hermine fragen, die ebenfalls auf das Bild starrte.

Severus erklärte ihr amüsiert: „Das war während unseres Gesprächs über Frühstückskombinationen mit Gesichtern."

„Ach ja!" sagte Hermine lächelnd und nahm Harry das Bild ab, damit sie es sich mit Severus zusammen ansehen konnte.

„Über was habt ihr da gesprochen?" wollte Harry nochmals wissen, so dass Severus es ihm erklärte.

„Ach so", sagte Harry, „die Gesichter auf dem Frühstück, die man zum Geburtstag bekommt. Die finde ich immer witzig!"

Mit seiner Aussage erntete er ungläubige Blicke von Severus und Hermine. 

Plötzlich erschien Wobbel und er hielt Harry einen Tagespropheten mit den Worten unter die Nase: „Mr. Ron Weasley bestellt einen wunderschönen guten Morgen und lässt ausrichten, dass Mr. Potter und Miss Granger sich an einem Artikel, den er gekennzeichnet hat, erfreuen sollten, um den heutigen Tag gut gelaunt beginnen zu können."

Harry gab die Kiste mit den Bildern an Hermine weiter, so dass sie sie durchsehen konnte, während er selbst den Tagespropheten aufschlug. Der Artikel, den Ron ihm nahe legte, befand sich auf der dritten Seite. Harry las ihn still und begann mit einem Male herzlich zu lachen, so dass er Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Was ist los, Harry? Dichtet man dir wieder eine Affäre an? Wer ist es diesmal? Rita Kimmkorn persönlich?" fragte Hermine eher gelangweilt klingend.

„Nein, viel besser! Soll ich vorlesen?" fragte Harry, der keine Antwort abwartete.

„In den frühen Morgenstunden des heutigen Tages sah sich die ehemalige Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministeriums Dolores J. Umbridge mit einem Attentat der außergewöhnlichen Art konfrontiert. Seamus F., ehemaliger Schüler aus Hogwarts, entschloss sich, nach einer offensichtlich feuchtfröhlichen Feier noch während seines Heimfluges mit dem Besen, seiner Blase Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Kurzerhand urinierte er noch im Fluge und traf damit Mrs. Umbridge. Völlig außer sich hielt sie den Attentäter fest, bis die von ihr persönlich gerufene Magische Polizeibrigade angerückt war. Die stellten nicht nur fest, dass Mrs. Umbridge nebst Gatten gerade das Land verlassen wollte, sondern auch, dass ein Haftbefehl gegen sie und Mr. Umbridge vorlag, so dass beide auf der Stelle festgenommen wurden. Seamus F. wurde lediglich mit einer Geldstrafe wegen 'öffentlichen Urinierens' und 'dem Fliegen auf einem Besen unter Alkoholeinfluss' belegt. Er äußerte sich wie folgt dazu: 'Na, wenn ich dafür keinen Merlin verdient habe?' Mrs. und Mr. Umbridge wurden sofort nach Askaban gebracht und warten nun auf ihren Strafprozess, weil ihnen vorgeworfen wird, 'du-weißt-schon-wen', beziehungsweise dessen Anhänger damals nicht nur finanziell unterstützt, sondern darüber hinaus mit Informationen aus dem Ministerium versorgt zu haben."

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Minerva aufgestanden war und sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte, damit sie lauschen konnte. Nachdem er mit dem Lesen fertig war, sagte sie in kühlem Tonfall, der jedoch etwas Zufriedenheit mitschwingen ließ: „Dann werde ich Mr. Finnigan heute nicht nur ein Dankesschreiben zukommen lassen, sondern auch liebend gern sein Bußgeld übernehmen!" 

Dass besonders Minerva ihre ehemalige Kollegin Dolores abgrundtief verachtete, hatte sie niemals zugeben müssen, denn es waren stets ihre Bemerkungen gewesen, die vom Sarkasmus her sehr denen von Severus geglichen haben, die ihre Abneigungen offen gelegt hatten. Minerva setzte sich wieder neben Albus und die beiden steckten die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten, bevor Albus in herzliches Gelächter ausbrach.

Seine Post hatte Severus erst jetzt entrollt und er las eine Nachricht von Arthur, während Hermine sich nahe zu ihm beugte und offensichtlich mitlas. „Hermine, glauben Sie, es entspräche der Wahrheit, wenn man Sie neugierig nennen würde?" fragte Severus amüsiert.

„Neugierig? Ich doch nicht…" beteuerte sie kopfschüttelnd, doch ihre Augen wandte sie nicht von Severus' Schreiben ab. „Da steht mein Name drin!" bemerkte sie, während sie mit dem Finger drauf deutete.

„Damit haben Sie sich selbst verraten. Es schickt sich nicht, in Briefen mitzulesen, die an andere gerichtet sind!" sagte er weniger ernst.

„Warum steht da mein Name drin? Von wem ist der Brief? Die Handschrift sieht nach Arthur aus…" sagte sie überzeugt.

„Nicht neugierig, wie? Nun, dann werde ich Sie gern erleuchten. Arthur lädt uns beide heute in den Fuchsbau ein. Er möchte etwas mit uns besprechen", erklärte er ihr.

„Meinen Sie, es ist wegen…" sie verstummte, denn sie konnte schlecht vor Albus und allen anderen ansprechen, dass Severus und sie selbst dem Gespräch zwischen Arthur, Kingsley und Minerva gelauscht hatten.

„Ich vermute genau das. Wir können um 17 Uhr gemeinsam hinflohen, wenn Sie möchten", schlug Severus vor und Hermine stimmte ihm wortlos zu.

Von der anderen Seite fragte Harry schmollend: „Warum werde ich nicht eingeladen?"

Da sie beide am späten Nachmittag zu den Weasleys eingeladen waren, konnten sie heute keine Projekte verfolgen, die ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit fordern würden und so kam es, dass Hermine in Severus' Büro an dem kleineren Pult sitzend in einem Buch las, während er selbst Arbeiten seiner Schüler korrigierte, doch irgendwann war ihr das Lesen zu langweilig.

„Haben Sie eine Vermutung, was Arthur genau von uns möchte?" fragte sie.

Den Blick nicht von seinen Korrekturen abwendend antwortete er: „Ich vermute, er möchte entweder nur Sie oder sogar uns beide bitten, nach Aberdeen zu reisen, um Informationen über einen gewissen Herrn zu erhalten."

Hermine seufzte und schlug ihr Buch zu, bevor sie aufstand und sich ihrem Professor näherte. Severus bearbeitete gerade die Aufgaben der Erstklässler mit roter Tinte und als Hermines Blick auf eines der Pergamente fiel, nahm sie es in die Hand und fragte: „Okay, Severus: wo ist die Leiche?"

Geschockt blickte er sie an, doch er erkannte sofort an ihrem unterdrückten Lächeln, dass sie einen Scherz machte.

„Was bitte meinen Sie?" fragte er verwirrt.

Sie hielt ihm ein Pergament unter die Nase, welches er schon korrigiert hatte und erklärte: „Das sieht aus, als wäre jemand darüber verblutet!" Er riss ihr das Pergament aus der Hand und legte es zu den anderen, die er ebenfalls schon mit roter Tinte durchgegangen war. „Sie wissen schon, dass es besonders Erstklässler demotivieren kann, wenn die Kinder solche Arbeiten zurückbekommen? Ich meine, rein psychologisch gesehen ist die Farbe Rot eine Signalfarbe, die meist mit Blut in Verbindung gebracht wird. Das Gehirn reagiert auf diese Farbe aufmerksamer als auf andere." Er hörte ihr zu, während er weiterhin mit seiner Feder über die Aufgaben ging und Randbemerkungen schrieb. „Auf den ersten Blick wirkt so eine korrigierte Arbeit wegen der ganzen roten Farbe negativ; es suggeriert Fehler. Vielleicht sollten Sie blau oder schwarz für Ihre Randbemerkungen verwenden und Rot nur für die wirklichen Fehler oder…"

„Miss Granger", wütend benutzte er ihren Nachnamen, „möchten Sie mir etwa meine Arbeit erklären?"

Sie verteidigte sich zaghaft und versicherte: „Ich meine es doch nicht böse. Ich weiß nur noch, wie es mir und anderen Schülern ergangen war. Irgendwann habe ich natürlich begriffen, dass so viel Rot nicht immer bedeutet, dass alles falsch wäre. Bei mir haben Sie irgendwann nur noch Randbemerkungen – positive Bemerkungen – angefügt, aber trotzdem sah es immer aus, als… Ach, ist schon gut."

"Haben Sie nicht irgendetwas zu erledigen?" fragte er ein wenig missgelaunt. 

Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen fragte sie mutig: „Warum möchten Sie meinen Farbtrank nicht nehmen?"

„Warum möchten Sie, dass ich ihn nehme?" stellte er wirsch als Gegenfrage.

„Weil mich das Ergebnis interessiert!" sagte sie ehrlich.

Severus steckte seine Feder in eine Halterung und die noch nicht korrigierten Aufgaben zurück auf einen Stapel, bevor er seine Schülerin eindringlich anblickte. Unter seinem Blick fühlte sie sich sichtlich unwohl, doch sie ging nicht zurück an ihren Platz, sondern wartete auf eine Äußerung seinerseits.

„Sie haben meinen Irrwicht gesehen, das muss reichen!" sagte er mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme.

„Ihr Irrwicht wirft mehr Fragen auf…" sie hielt inne, doch Severus wurde neugierig.

Fies grinsend fragte er: „Was ist es denn, was Sie so dringend über mich in Erfahrung bringen möchten?"

Hermines Herz raste und sie fragte sich, ob jetzt vielleicht der Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre, an dem sie ihm all die Fragen stellen durfte, auf die sie eine Antwort erhoffte, so dass sie kleinlaut erwiderte: „Na, zum Beispiel, warum sich", sie stockte, „Ihre Augenfarbe", sie stockte nochmals, weil er seine Augen zusammenkniff, „ändert." Plötzlich wandte er den Blick von ihr ab, doch er sagte nichts, so dass sie noch leise anfügte: „Selbst Ihr Irrwicht hatte braune Augen." Er schenkte ihr einen finsteren Blick und sie glaubte, er würde sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch er schaute sie nur warnend an. „Und warum sind Sie mir in die Bibliothek gefolgt?"

Nach dieser Frage entspannten sich seine Augen wieder und nach kurzem Zögern gab er leise zu: „Das weiß ich nicht."

„Waren Sie derjenige, der mir zwei Stärkungstränke an dem Abend gegeben hat, als der Vampir…?

„Ja", gab er murmelnd zu.

„Warum?" fragte sie leise.

In normaler Lautstärke erklärte Severus gereizt: „Weil ich durch Zufall dort gewesen bin! Ich bin Ihnen nicht gefolgt, falls Sie mir das unterstellen möchten. Hätte ich Sie denn dort liegenlassen sollen oder Sie einfach in die Arme von Mcnair laufen lassen? Ich mag ein nicht gerade leicht zu handhabender Zeitgenosse sein, aber ich bin kein…" Er hielt inne und seufzte. 

„Haben Sie gehört, wie ich in der Bibliothek geflucht habe?" fragte sie, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie die Kalorienanzeige von dem Eisbecher gelesen und daraufhin Worte benutzt hatte, die sie normalerweise mied. Severus grinste nur verstohlen, was ihr Antwort genug war.

Ohne damit zu rechnen, drehte Severus den Spieß um und fragte: „Warum essen Sie in letzter Zeit so viel Süßes?"

Es schien, als würde jemand ihr Herz zerquetschen wollen, denn die Frage tat weh, beziehungsweise die Antwort darauf, die sie ihm nur widerwillig gab und auch nur, weil sie es für fair hielt, auch etwas von sich preiszugeben. So sagte sie ganz leise, fast flüsternd: „Ich verkrafte die Trennung von Ron nur sehr schwer." Als er sie fragend anblickte, weil er die Antwort nicht zu verstehen schien, erklärte sie lehrerhaft und objektiv, um sich von ihrem inneren Schmerz distanzieren zu wollen: „Süßigkeiten, besonders Kakao, regen den Körper zur Bildung von Botenstoffen an, was einem", sie konnte ihre Maske nicht aufrecht erhalten und wurde leiser, „ein Wohlgefühl vermittelt. Deswegen!"

So leise, als wollte er es am liebsten gar nicht in ihrer Gegenwart von sich geben, sagte er: „Vielleicht sollte ich auch mehr Süßes essen."

Hellhörig geworden fragte sie mitfühlend: „Sind Sie denn traurig?" Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf die Oberfläche seines Pults, so dass sie wissen wollte: „Fehlt Ihnen etwas? Sind Sie niedergeschlagen?" Da er nicht verneinte, denn das hätte er getan, würde ihre Vermutung nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, fragte sie noch: „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Als er aufblickte und die Ehrlichkeit in ihren Augen erkannte, erwiderte er: „Sie können mir nicht helfen!"

„Wenn ich wüsste, was Sie haben, dann würde ich alles versuchen!" versicherte sie ihm aufrichtig, doch mit einem Male wurde Severus skeptisch. Harry hatte eines Tages etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt und zwar an dem Tag, als die Babydecke ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

„Sagen Sie, reden Sie mit Harry über mich?" wollte er wissen und er klang verletzt und enttäuscht.

Unverholen gab sie zu: „Ja."

Darüber sichtlich erbost fragte er grantig: „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil wir Ihnen helfen wollen", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Ohne das Gespräch fortzuführen, fragte er: „Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor vier, warum?" fragte sie zurück, während sie bedauerte, dass Severus wieder einmal seinen Schutzwall hochgezogen hatte, an dem sie gerade erst zaghaft zu kratzen begonnen hatte.

„Flohen Sie doch bitte Arthur an und fragen Sie ihn, ob wir jetzt schon vorbeikommen könnten!"

Natürlich freuten sich Molly und Arthur darüber, dass Severus und Hermine früher kommen wollten. Als sie durch den Kamin in die Küche des Fuchsbaus traten, wurden sie besonders von Molly herzlich begrüßt. Ihr schien es nicht wichtig zu sein, ob Hermine die Verlobte einer ihrer Söhne war oder nicht, denn sie mochte die junge Frau als Freundin und Vertraute sehr.

„Setzt euch doch! Ihr könnt mit uns essen. Wir wollten eigentlich erst essen, bevor ihr kommt, weil wir wissen, dass du, Severus, nicht gern Mahlzeiten außer Haus zu dir nimmst", sagte Molly lächelnd und zu ihrem Erstaunen sagte Severus zu, einen Teller vom Lamm zu nehmen, denn er hatte ihr nie offenbart, dass es lediglich ihre Eintöpfe gewesen waren, vor denen er Reißaus genommen hatte.

Während des Essens wurde die zuvor etwas gedrückte Stimmung zwischen Hermine und Severus wieder gelockert. Arthur erzählte stolz, dass man Dolores Umbridge und ihren Ehemann heute in der Frühe hatte festnehmen können, bevor die beiden die Möglichkeit hatten, das Land zu verlassen. Molly hingegen regte sich im ersten Moment sehr über Mr. Finnigans unsittliches Verhalten auf, musste am Ende aber doch über die groteske Situation, die im Tagespropheten geschilderte worden war, herzlich lachen.

Nachdem man das Dessert verputzt hatte, kam Arthur zur Sache. An Hermine gerichtet sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern du unterrichtet bist, daher trage ich erst meine Bitte vor und danach werde ich auf all deine Fragen antworten, Hermine." Sie nickte und Arthur sagte: „Ich würde dich gern, weil du dich in der Muggelwelt bestens auskennst, nach Aberdeen schicken, um dort jemanden auszukundschaften."

Verdutzt entgegnete Hermine: „Das Auskundschaften ist doch eher sein Gebiet." Sie nickte zu Severus hinüber, der aufgrund ihres Kommentars die Lippen zusammenpresste.

„Ja, deswegen habe ich ihn heute auch eingeladen. Severus, wir haben Neuigkeiten über den Rothaarigen!" erklärte Arthur.

„Wir auch!" konterte Severus, so dass Arthur die Augen weitete und auf Informationen wartete. „Hermine, haben Sie die Informationen dabei, die Sie besorgen konnten?" fragte Severus, so dass Hermine gleich in ihrer Tasche wühlte und die Ausdrucke von der Internetseite an Arthur weitergab.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Arthur alles gelesen hatte, doch am Ende sagte er Respekt zollend: „Sapperlot! Das nenne ich ausführlich! In diesem Sinne ist es keine Neuigkeit, wenn ich euch mitteile, dass wir den Namen 'Robert Hopkins' von Mr. Malfoy senior erhalten haben, wie auch die Adresse eines seiner Wohnsitze. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Hermine bitten möchte, in Aberdeen mal Augen und Ohren aufzuhalten."

Hermine stimmte zu, doch Severus sagte: „Nein, Arthur. Sie geht nicht allein!"

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wen ich mitgehen lassen kann. Die Späher dürfen in der Muggelwelt nicht auffallen, denn diese Leute scheinen über Hexen und Zauberer viel zu wissen. Sie könnten unbeholfene Zauberer erkennen. Welchen Muggelgeborenen könnte man denn mit Hermine zusammen losschicken?" fragte Arthur, doch Severus hatte keine Antwort parat und er wusste nicht, was es für ein Licht auf ihn werfen würde, sollte er sich selbst vorschlagen..

„Ist schon gut, ich schaffe das allein!" sagte Hermine selbstsicher, doch Severus konterte.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, Hermine. Sie setzen sich keiner unbekannten Gefahr aus", sagte er im Befehlston.

„Sie können es mir nicht verbieten!" sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte er: „Tut mir Leid, Ihnen widersprechen zu müssen, aber ich kann! Vielleicht möchten Sie den Vertrag über Ihre Schülerschaft bei mir doch gelegentlich einmal aufmerksam lesen?"

Arthur horchte auf und fragte Severus: „Formular A?" Nachdem Severus genickt hatte, sagte Arthur: „Oh, na dann. Severus, würdest du deine Zustimmung geben, wenn Hermine nicht allein gehen würde?"

Säuerlich warf Hermine ein: „Ich bin erwachsen und brauche keinen Vormund. Wenn ich gehen möchte, dann mach ich das auch!"

„Hermine", sagte Arthur beruhigend, „Severus ist für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich und…"

Unterbrechend sagte sie: „Aber er kann nicht einfach in meine persönlichen Entscheidungen eingreifen, wie es ihm passt!"

„Doch", konterte Severus, „wenn es Ihre Sicherheit betrifft. Der Vertrag mag recht altmodisch sein und sich nicht nur auf die arbeitsrechtliche Sicherheit beziehen, aber Sie haben ihn immerhin unterschrieben!"

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Wenn wir zurück sind, möchte ich den Vertrag sofort lesen!" forderte sie und Severus nickte lediglich.

Molly hatten jedem einen Schluck Wein eingeschenkt, bevor Arthur fragte: „Severus? Du hast doch einige Zeit unter Muggeln gelebt und…"

„Nicht sehr lange, Arthur. Meine Eltern sind in die Zaubererwelt gezogen, da war ich drei oder vier Jahre alt. Als ich sechs war, sind wir zurück in die Muggelwelt gezogen und vier Jahre später sind wir endgültig in die magische Welt zurückgegangen. Ich verfüge aus meiner Kindheit lediglich über vier Jahre trüber Erinnerungen an die Muggelwelt. Wenn ich in den Ferien in Spinner's End gewesen bin, habe ich das Haus nie verlassen", erläuterte Severus und Hermine hatte ganz aufmerksam zugehört, denn bis dato hatte sie nichts Persönliches aus Severus' früher Kindheit erfahren. Bei so einem Hin und Her, dachte Hermine, war es für ein Kind sicherlich schwierig, Freundschaften schließen zu können.

„Würdest du es dir zutrauen mitzugehen?" wollte Arthur wissen.

„Ich würde es mir zutrauen, Arthur", erklärte Severus gelassen.

„Harry fällt aus?" fragte Hermine und Arthur erklärte daraufhin, dass Harry bekannt wie ein bunter Hund wäre, wahrscheinlich sogar für diese radikale Gruppierung. Hermine zögerte nicht sehr lang und schlug vor: „Ich könnte Anne fragen!"

Um seine Vermutung bestätigt zu wissen, fragte Arthur: „Du meinst Sirius' Anne? Na ja, sie ist ein Muggel. Könnte nicht schaden, wenn ihr beide das macht, das heißt, wenn sie sich bereit erklären sollte."

„Ich muss mein Veto offensichtlich deutlicher machen: Hermine wäre dann zwar nicht allein, aber zwei junge Frauen, beide unerfahren in der Kunst der Observation und somit auch noch leichte Beute für…"

Gereizt unterbrach Hermine ihren Professor und schimpfte: „Sie glauben also, ich wäre eine leichte Beute? Halten Sie mich für so schwach?"

„Wenn Sie nicht zaubern dürfen, dann halte ich Sie durchaus für anfällig, Hermine. Seien Sie doch vernünftig", bat Severus, doch seine Schülerin wollte sich das nicht bieten lassen.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir uns als Touristen tarnen und gemeinsam einen Ausflug nach Aberdeen machen? Sie, Anne und ich. Vielleicht sogar noch ein oder zwei Personen? Wäre Ihnen dann wohler?" meckerte Hermine, die noch immer nicht glauben konnte, dass ihr Privatleben durch den Vertrag bei Severus eingeschränkt zu sein schien. An Arthur gerichtet sagte sie: „Die 'Granitstadt' an sich ist schon sehenswert und dann die Universität mit ihren beeindruckenden Bauten! Außerdem wäre da noch die bekannte Union Street und ganz in der Nähe liegen Balmoral Castle und Dunnottar Castle. Ich denke, mit diesen Zielen würde man uns das Touristen-Dasein abkaufen! Ich schlage vor, Harry kommt auf jeden Fall mit – dann soll er sich einen Zauber aufs Gesicht legen, damit man ihn nicht erkennt; wäre für ihn nicht das erste Mal. Und Anne wird Sirius mitnehmen wollen, der ja in der Muggelwelt auch nicht ganz so unbeholfen ist. Das ist doch mal ein Vorschlag oder? Wie sieht's aus?"

Arthur überdachte den Vorschlag und sagte letztendlich: „Also, von mir aus wäre das in Ordnung. Ihr könntet auf Muggelart reisen: mit dem Auto! Anne hat eines, wie ich weiß. Nehmt euch Zimmer in einem Hotel und spielt Touristen!"

„Also, ich weiß nicht…" sagte Severus.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte: „Warum nicht? Drei Männer und zwei Frauen, davon vier, die sich bei den Muggeln gut auskennen, wenn ich Sie jetzt nicht mitzähle. Bei Ihnen müsste ich wohl ein wenig Acht geben oder?"

Sie grinste keck, so dass er erwiderte: „Sie brauchen nicht auf mich Acht zu geben. Ich habe die letzten Jahre mehrmals unter Muggeln gelebt und bin nicht sehr aufgefallen!" 

Dass er sich während seiner Flucht mit Draco im Schlepptau vor allen verkrochen hatte, erwähnte Severus nicht, aber auch ihm waren verschiedene Verhüllungszauber für Äußerlichkeiten vertraut, denn er hatte Draco damit versehen, bevor er ihn nach draußen geschickt hatte, um Zeitungen besorgen zu können.

„Na dann! Arthur?" fragte sie, denn sie wollte eine Antwort.

„Ich sagte ja, dass sich das gut anhören würde. Natürlich müssten wir uns treffen, um mit den anderen dreien die Angelegenheit zu bereden. Und es sollte natürlich an einem Wochenende stattfinden, denn ihr seid ja alle, bis auf Sirius, berufstätig", entgegnete Arthur, so dass Hermine erleichtert lächelte.

Arthurs Lächeln verblasste und offensichtlich rang er mit sich, eine Information preiszugeben, so dass Severus fragte: „Was noch, Arthur?"

„Na ja, es geht um Pablo. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr das Ginny erzählt. Er ist offensichtlich einer von denen und man hatte ihn in Spanien festgenommen, als er einen Anschlag auf einen reinblütigen Zauberer verüben wollte. Man hält ihn fern von Muggelgesetzen dort fest, um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Ich überlege, ob ich ihn nach Schottland bringen lasse, damit ich ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden kann. Er ist immerhin der Vater von…" Arthur verstummte, doch was er sagen wollte, lag auf der Hand.

In ihrem Zimmer im Krankenflügel lag Ginny auf dem Bett und holte den Stoff des Unterrichts nach. Für die Hausaufgaben benötigte sie nicht lange, denn alles schien ihr leicht von der Hand zu gehen. Nachdem sie fertig war, legte sie alle Hefte und Pergamente mit den Hausaufgaben auf ihren Nachttisch, damit Harry sie bei seinem nächsten Besuch mitnehmen und an die Lehrer verteilen könnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Mappe mit den Bildern, die auf dem Nachttisch lagen und die Harry auf ihren Wunsch hin von Hermine geholt hatte. Es waren die Urlaubsfotos, die Ginny unbedingt haben wollte, um sich etwas abzulenken und so nahm sie die bewegten Fotos aus der Mappe und schaute sie sich an.

Das erste Ziel ihrer Reise war Frankreich gewesen und sie hatten Fleur und Bill bei ihren Eltern besucht. Ginny grinste, weil sie kein einziges Foto fand, auf dem Fleur oder ihr Bruder allein zu sehen war, denn die beiden hingen wie Kletten aneinander. Mit Fleurs nicht mehr ganz so kleiner Schwester Gabrielle waren Hermine und Ginny nach Beauxbatons gereist, denn besonders Hermine wollte sich mal eine andere Zauberschule von innen ansehen. Olympe und Hagrid, der zu dieser Zeit selbst in Frankreich Urlaub gemacht hatte, hatten die drei herzlich begrüßt und herumgeführt. Beauxbatons war nicht so groß wie Hogwarts, aber teilweise sehr viel schöner, fast schon romantisch. Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Schloss Versailles mit den hohen Bogenfenstern und der wunderschön gestalteten Gartenfassade. Schloss und Garten waren im typisch klassizistischen Barock dekoriert. Nach den Fotos aus Beauxbatons folgten jene vom Besuch eines französischen Marktes. Ginny musste Lachen, als sie ein bestimmtes Foto mit Hermine betrachtete. Hermine war von dem Laden eines alten Korbflechters ganz angetan gewesen und wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auf den Stufen des Ladens Platz zu nehmen, damit man ein Foto von ihr mit dem Namen des Geschäfts und der Ware rechts und links von ihr machen konnte. Ein paar Sekunden, bevor Ginny auf den Auslöser gedrückt hatte, war jemand Hermine beim Verlassen des Geschäfts auf den Fuß getreten, doch auf dem Foto konnte man nur sehen, wie Hermine ein ganz trauriges, enttäuschtes Gesicht machte. Natürlich hatte Ginny von Hermine noch ein zweites Bild gemacht und das war ganz prima geworden.

Von Frankreich aus hatte die nächste Tour nach Spanien geführt und als das erste Foto von Pablo, den sie dort kennen gelernt hatte, auftauchte, stopfte Ginny die Fotos zurück in die Mappe und legte sie wieder auf ihren Nachttisch, bevor sie den quengelnden Nicholas aus dem Bettchen holte, um ihn zu stillen.


	89. Aberdeen

Am Tag darauf, einem Sonntag, hatten Arthur und Molly fünf Gäste zum Mittag. Sirius war etwas verdutzt darüber, dass sogar Severus eingeladen war, aber er verdrängte jeglichen Anflug von Gehässigkeit und schoss auf sein Gegenüber nur verbal zurück, wenn eine sarkastische Bemerkung des Zaubertränkemeisters in seinen Augen zu verletzend war.

Harry ahnte, dass er heute wegen etwas Besonderem eingeladen war, denn er wusste ja, dass Hermine und Severus schon gestern von Arthur zu Gast gebeten worden waren, während Anne und Sirius lediglich davon ausgingen, Molly würde sie bekochen wollen. Arthur schenkte zum Hühnchen, welches es nachher geben würde, schon etwas weißen Wein ein und danach reinen, indem er sagte: „Ich habe euch alle eingeladen, um etwas mit euch zu diskutieren. Severus und Hermine wissen es bereits, aber wir denken, dass ihr drei", er blickte Sirius, Anne und Harry einmal in die Augen, „uns sehr behilflich sein könnt!"

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert oder?", fragte Harry besorgt, doch Arthur konnte ihn gleich beruhigen.

„Nein, Harry. Es ist eher eine Mission, für die wir euch in Betracht ziehen", erklärte Arthur. Aufgrund der fragenden Blicke, die ihm drei seiner fünf Gäste zuwarfen, fügte er hinzu: „Als Minister habe ich momentan eine Plage am Hals, der ich Herr werden will. Dazu benötige ich die Hilfe von Menschen, denen ich erstens vollstes Vertrauen schenken kann und zweitens, die sich in der Muggelwelt auskennen. Ihr alle, selbst Severus, habt Erfahrung in der Muggelwelt gesammelt. Ihr würdet zurechtkommen und nicht auffallen, weil ihr euch seltsam verhaltet."

Neugierig fragte Anne: „Um was für eine Mission geht es denn?"

„Nun", Arthur überlegte, „die 'Plage', von der ich vorhin sprach, ist eine so genannte 'Sekte', wie Hermine herausgefunden hat. Wir haben Beweise dafür, dass sie zumindest für die Folter von Hexen und Zauberern verantwortlich sind und…"

Aufgeregt unterbrach Harry: „Was? Eine Muggelsekte hat es auf uns abgesehen?"

Hier schaltete sich Hermine ein und gab einige Informationen wider, die sie zusammengetragen hatte, indem sie sagte: „Es geht um 'Hexenjäger', wenn man das in unserer heutigen Zeit so nennen kann, Harry. Es ist eine Gruppe von Muggeln, die von der magischen Welt wissen und offensichtlich sind wir denen ein Dorn im Auge."

Plötzlich fiel Anne aus allen Wolken und aufgeregt schilderte sie: „Die waren neulich an meiner Tür! Das sind die doch, von denen ihr sprecht, oder?" Arthur und Hermine nickten.

Molly verteilte die Teller mit der Vorspeise, Tomatensuppe, und brachte Salz und Pfeffer zum Tisch, während Sirius fragte: „Was genau soll diese 'Mission' beinhalten? Ich meine, sollen wir jemanden umlegen oder was?" Sirius hatte es nicht ernst gemeint und schmunzelte verstohlen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegnete Arthur: „Bei Merlins Bart, nein! Ich möchte eigentlich nur einen Wohnsitz überprüfen lassen – eine Adresse, die ich habe. Es gibt noch einen anderen Ort, aber die Beschreibung ist sehr ungenau. Ein weiteres Haus soll nämlich ganz in der Nähe des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes liegen, westlich von Aberdeen. Aber wenn ihr reisen solltet, dann muss Harry unbedingt einen Verhüllungszauber auf sein Gesicht legen, falls er dort kein Unbekannter sein sollte."

Sirius lachte und fragte: „Es geht um Spionage? Warum schickst du nicht nur Severus? Der wird das schon alleine…"

Arthur unterbrach: „Nein, denn wenn derjenige, den ich suche, dort angetroffen werden sollte, möchte ich, dass ihr vielleicht sogar Kontakt aufnehmt und ich will nicht, dass sich jemand dieser Gefahr aussetzt, ohne dass Verstärkung in der Nähe ist. Natürlich sollen nicht alle auf einmal den Mann ansprechen. Ich… Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich muss dringend etwas über diesen Mann erfahren. Vor allem muss ich wissen, ob die Information über den Wohnsitz überhaupt stimmt. Findet es heraus und wenn ihr den Mann dort antreffen solltet, dann haltet Augen und Ohren offen. Ich möchte herausfinden, ob man ihm etwas vorwerfen kann, für das wir ihn festnehmen können!"

Es herrschte einen Moment betretene Stille, bis Anne sagte: „Wenn ich mich dazu äußern dürfte?" Nach einem Nicken von Arthur sagte sie: „Vorhin haben Sie gesagt, Harry müsse einen Zauber tragen, der ihn unkenntlich macht."

„Ja", betätigte Arthur, „weil ich davon ausgehen muss, dass die möglicherweise sogar den Tagespropheten kennen und daher auch Informationen aus unserer Welt haben. Harry ist eine prominente Persönlichkeit."

Harry verzog nur beschämt das Gesicht und blickte auf seinen Teller Tomatensuppe, doch Anne warf noch ein: „Na ja, wenn diese Verbrecher den Tagespropheten lesen sollten, dann werden sie nicht nur Harry kennen." Erstaunt zog Arthur beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, hörte aber weiterhin aufmerksam zu, als Anne erklärte: „Sie werden in der Zeitung auch Sirius gesehen haben und Mr. Snape, über den ja noch wochenlang nach der Preisverleihung berichtet worden war. Selbst Miss Granger…" Hermine unterbrach und bot ihr gleich das Du und die Verwendung ihres Vornamens an, so dass Anne sofort freudig davon Gebrauch machte, als sie sagte: „Selbst Hermine war mehrmals im Tagespropheten abgebildet. Ich habe den nämlich auch immer gelesen, seit ich Sirius kenne, und obwohl ich Hermine und Mr. Snape persönlich nicht sehr gut kenne, habe ich mir ihre Gesichter aufgrund der vielen Artikel eingeprägt. Bis auf mich sind alle vier dort möglicherweise keine fremden Personen!"

Was Anne gesagt hatte, hatte Arthur völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Seine ganze Idee war mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht worden. Jetzt würde er niemanden nach Aberdeen schicken, denn er wollte seine Freunde nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen.

„Dann tragen wir vier eben einen Verhüllungszauber auf dem Gesicht", schlug Sirius vor, doch Arthur schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich… Ich habe das alles gar nicht bedacht. Es tut mir Leid. Es ist keine gute Idee, Zivilisten nach Aberdeen zu schicken. Ich…" Arthur seufzte und fügte leise an: „Nein, nicht in meinem Auftrag. Dafür will ich nicht verantwortlich sein."

Während des Essens blockte Arthur weitere Vorschläge, wie man in Aberdeen Informationen beschaffen könnte, rigoros ab. Er wollte keinen seiner Freunde in Gefahr bringen. So ein Verhüllungszauber auf dem Gesicht konnte nämlich nachlassen, ohne dass man es sofort bemerken würde. Bei Harry und seinen magischen Fähigkeiten machte sich Arthur keine Sorgen. Würde Harry sein Gesicht magisch verändern, würde es so lange halten, bis er selbst den Zauber wieder aufheben würde. Bei Severus wäre das womöglich genauso, aber was war mit Hermine und Sirius?

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die fünf und gingen nach draußen. Hermine war es, die zu allen sagte: „Ich würde gern noch darüber reden. Wir könnten jetzt doch noch irgendwo hingehen?"

„Wir könnten zu mir gehen", schlug Anne kurz und knapp vor.

Severus verzog erst das Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Zu diesem Thema habe ich nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich verabschiede mich dann…"

„Moment, Severus. Sie werden dazu etwas zu sagen haben, denn ich habe mich entschlossen, auf jeden Fall nach Aberdeen zu gehen!", konterte Hermine.

„Sie haben gestern erst Ihren Vertrag gelesen und…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und erklärte besserwisserisch: „Dort steht, dass Sie für meine Sicherheit verantwortlich sind, nicht aber, dass Sie meine Freiheiten einschränken dürfen. Sie können mir kein Verbot erteilen, was bedeutet, dass Sie wohl oder übel mit mir kommen müssen, wenn Sie sich solche Sorgen um mich machen sollten!"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er starrte sie so eindringlich an, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief, bevor er gefährlich leise zischelte: „Wie dumm sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie sich wissentlich in Gefahr begeben wollen?"

Keck erwiderte Hermine: „Oh, wenn ich gehe, dann werden Sie ja mitkommen – da fühle ich mich doch gleich um einiges sicherer!" Mutig klopfte sie ihm zweimal auf die Schulter und Severus ließ resignierend den Kopf hängen.

Harry schaltete sich ein und fragte: „Wollen wir nicht doch noch zu Anne, um darüber zu reden?"

Die fünf apparierten in eine leere Gasse in London, die nicht weit entfernt von Annes Wohnung lag. Im Wohnzimmer befanden sich ein Dreisitzer und ein Sessel, auf den sich gleich Sirius fallen ließ, wie er es wohl oft tat, nachdem er die Wohnung betreten hatte.

„Setzt euch doch", sagte Anne und zeigte auf die Couch. Hermine und Harry nahmen als Erste Platz und zwar jeweils an den Armlehnen, so dass nur noch der Platz zwischen den beiden frei war.

„Miss Adair, setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn ich stehe", sagte Severus mit schmieriger Stimme. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass Hermines Vorschlag ihm gegen den Strich ging.

Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe, bis Anne Platz genommen hatte. Sie schlug sich einmal selbst auf die Schenkel und sagte gleich darauf: „Ich gehe mit nach Aberdeen!"

„Ja super", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus, „dann sind wir schon zu zweit!"

„Nein, Hermine! Die Option, dass Sie mit Miss Adair allein fahren, haben wir gestern bereits verworfen. Das kommt nicht in Frage!", erwiderte Severus bestimmend.

„Dann kommen Sie mit, Severus! Ich kann meinen Verhüllungszauber über Tage aufrechterhalten. Harry hat mir Übungen beigebracht, mit denen es ganz einfach ist. Okklumentik-Übungen, die eigentlich zur Konzentration und zur Leerung des Geistes…"

„Nein, wenn Severus mitgeht, dann gehe ich auch mit! Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Anne und er...", Sirius verstummte.

Severus blickte Sirius hämisch an, bevor er überheblich klingend fragte: „Wie sieht es mit Ihrer Konzentrationsfähigkeit aus? Können Sie ohne Ihren Zauberstab einen Verhüllungszauber herbeirufen und bewahren?" Sirius konnte es nicht, weswegen er nichts erwiderte, so dass Severus einmal schnaufte, bevor er leise sagte: „Dachte ich's mir."

Das wollte Sirius nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und so konterte er: „Ich kann meine Animagusform über viele Monate halten, ohne mich auch nur einmal zurückverwandeln zu müssen!"

„Ich werde nicht mit einem Tier reisen!", blaffte Severus ihn an.

Hermine bekundete jedoch ihren Gefallen an dieser Idee und sagte: „Warum eigentlich nicht? Viele nehmen ihr Haustier in den Urlaub mit! Damit hätten wir womöglich einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Sirius könnte auf diese Weise nahe an Menschen herankommen und deren Gespräche belauschen, ohne dass er verdächtig wirkt. Ich finde die Idee wirklich gut!"

Hierzu hatte Severus letztendlich sein Einverständnis gegeben, nur Anne hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt, so dass Hermine fragte: „Findest du die Idee nicht gut?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie entgegnete: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich momentan überhaupt nicht, wovon ihr sprecht."

Mit einer elegant gehobenen Augenbraue fragte Severus: „Er hat Ihnen nie seine…"

„Ich werde ihr schon noch zeigen, was damit gemeint ist!", unterbrach Sirius, der Anne bisher nicht einmal davon erzählt hatte, dass er sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund verwandeln konnte, weil er geglaubt hatte, das könnte sie erschrecken.

Bisher hatte sich Harry nicht zu der Idee geäußert, auf eigene Faust nach Aberdeen zu fahren, so dass Hermine sich genötigt fühlte, auch ihn zu fragen: „Harry, du kommst doch auch mit?"

Harry konnte noch immer nichts sagen, aber er nickte zustimmend, bevor sie alle zusammen noch einige Pläne schmiedeten.

Noch vier Tage lang hat Severus versucht, seine Schülerin wieder von ihrer Idee abzubringen, doch letztendlich hatten sie sich am Freitag, den 26. September, mit ihrem Gepäck und in Muggelkleidung gehüllt in London bei Anne eingefunden. Harry war schon früher angekommen und trug, wie Hermine und Severus selbst, nur eine unauffällige Tasche mit dem Notwendigsten. Sirius hingegen schleppte einen Koffer, so dass Severus es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu fragen: „Was haben Sie denn da drin? Ist der bis zum Rand voll mit Hundekuchen?"

Bevor Sirius zurückfeuern konnte, erklärte Anne völlig gelassen: „Ich habe nur noch diesen einen Koffer und keine einzige Tasche mehr." Sie wühlte in einer Schublade zog etwas heraus, bevor sie erfreut sagte: „Zum Glück, hier ist mein Ausweis! Hatte ihn verlegt."

Hermine schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Du meine Güte, da habe ich gar nicht dran gedacht. Harry, hast du noch einen Ausweis aus der Muggelwelt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja schon, aber der ist abgelaufen, glaube ich. Habe ihn sowieso nicht bei mir", antwortete Harry verstummend, denn jetzt begriff er, dass man ohne Ausweis weder ein Auto, noch ein Hotelzimmer mieten konnte. Gut, das könnte Anne besorgen, aber was, wenn sie in eine Polizeikontrolle geraten würden?

„Keine Sorge", warf Sirius ein, „ich habe mir von Mundungus fünf falsche Ausweise besorgen lassen. Niemand hier wird mit seiner echten Identität reisen müssen!"

Anne blickte ihn fassungslos an, bevor sie erklärte: „Ich kann aber nicht mit falschem Ausweis reisen! Meine ganzen Kreditkarten laufen auf Anne Adair und nicht auf… Wie heiße ich auf dem anderen Ausweis?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und gab jedem seinen falschen Ausweis. „Oh nein, ich bleibe Anne Adair und werde nicht zu 'Deirdre Bladder'. Niemals! Außerdem hast du zwar einen falschen Ausweis besorgt, aber was ist mit einem Führerschein für mich?", fragte Anne.

„Ich habe mir die Namen nicht ausgesucht, aber du hast Recht – an einen Führerschein habe ich nicht gedacht. Dann fährst du eben als du selbst. Dich kennt man ja eh nicht", bestätigte Sirius.

Harry, Hermine und Severus hatten sich ihre eigenen, falschen Namen eingeprägt, bevor sie ihre Ausweise in die Jackentasche steckten und sich daran machten, nach Inverness zu apparieren, um dort ein Auto zu mieten. Es wäre unauffälliger, wenn sie einen kurzen Weg mit dem Wagen zurücklegen würden, um damit auch direkt vor einem Hotel zu parken, anstatt zu Fuß und Taschen und Koffer aus einer dunklen Gasse zu kommen. Die Fahrt würde, wenn sie die A96 nehmen würden, weniger als drei Stunden dauern.

In Inverness waren sie lautlos und unbeachtet unter einer Brücke, die über den Ness River führte, angekommen und Severus befahl sofort, die Verhüllungszauber anzuwenden. An Sirius gerichtet sagte er: „Seien Sie so nett, Black, und werden Sie zum guten Hündchen!"

Ein letzter böser Blick sollte für dieses Wochenende hoffentlich das Letzte sein, dachte Severus, was er von Black sehen würde, bevor er sich mit einem Köter herumschlagen müsste.

Erst gestern hatte Sirius, nachdem er die Tage zuvor mit ihr lediglich darüber geredet hatte, seiner Verlobten letztendlich auch gezeigt, wie er als Hund aussehen würde und es hatte sie tatsächlich ein wenig erschreckt, doch jetzt nahm sie wie selbstverständlich Halsband und Leine aus ihrer Handtasche und leinte Tatze an, was Severus wieder dazu veranlasste, eine spitze Bemerkung zu machen, die zum Glück nur Hermine hören konnte.

Harry, Hermine und Severus legten wort- und stablos ihren Verhüllungszauber auf das Gesicht, der sie völlig anders aussehen ließ. Augen- und Haarfarben waren nun eine andere, selbst die Frisuren waren fremd. Sie verließen den Platz unter der Brücke und gingen die Stufen hinauf, die in die Stadt führten.

Die Autovermietung betrat nur Anne und sie hatte einen Wagen besorgt, der glücklicherweise groß genug war, damit jeder etwas Beinfreiheit haben würde. Die Fahrt nach Aberdeen, obwohl es nicht mehr so weit war, musste jedoch unterbrochen werden. Tatze hatte so jämmerlich gewinselt, dass Anne angehalten hatte und Harry die Schiebetür des Wagens öffnete. Draußen hatte sich der Hund übergeben und es hatte eine Viertelstunde gedauert, bevor er mit viel gutem Zureden wieder ins Auto gestiegen war. Man hatte die Plätze getauscht und Tatze vorn sitzen lassen, so dass Severus hinten zwischen Hermine und Harry Platz genommen hatte. Etwas später musste die Fahrt erneut unterbrochen werden.

„Miss Adair, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, noch einmal anzuhalten? Ich glaube, der Geruch von Erbrochenem, der weiterhin aus der Schnauze dieser Flohschleuder dort vorn strömt, schlägt auch mir auf den Magen", konnte Severus trotz aller Übelkeit noch höflich von sich geben.

Hermine war Severus auf eine Wiese gefolgt und hielt ihm eine Flasche Wasser hin, die er dankend entgegennahm. Dann entnahm sie einer kleinen Dose eine Pille und sagte: „Hier, nehmen Sie die. Ist gegen Reiseübelkeit." Auch dafür bedankte er sich.

Die kurze Reise im Auto war Tatze und Severus nicht sehr gut bekommen, so dass sie sich beide in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Hotel mit nur zwei Stockwerken zunächst im Wartebereich niederließen und den anderen die Aufgabe überließen, Zimmer zu besorgen, weswegen Severus Hermine seinen Ausweis überreichte. Die Frau an der Rezeption setzte ihr geübtes, strahlendes Lächeln auf, als Harry, Anne und Hermine sich ihr näherten.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte die Dame, auf deren Schildchen über der Brust Mrs. Becker stand. Eine andere Frau hinter ihr, die ebenfalls an einem Computer saß, lächelte die potenziellen Gäste freundlich an und nickte grüßend.

„Wir hätten gern Zimmer und…"

Anne wurde unterbrochen, als die Hotelangestellte fragte: „Haben Sie reserviert?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Sie haben doch Zimmer frei oder?", wollte Anne wissen.

„Einen Moment bitte", bat die Dame höflich und wandte sich ihrem PC zu. Sie tippte hier und da, machte dabei ein angestrengtes Gesicht und seufzte zum Ende einmal, bevor sie an Anne gerichtet sagte: „Es sind leider keine Zimmer frei. Wir sind nur ein kleiner Familienbetrieb und meist ausgebucht."

Entmutigt blickte Anne zunächst Harry und dann Hermine an, bevor Hermine eine Idee hatte und fragte: „Checkt heute vielleicht jemand aus?" Die Hotelangestellte zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, bevor sie sich erneut dem Monitor zuwandte und sich die Prozedur an der Tastatur wiederholte.

„Ja, Sie haben Glück. Es werden heute zwei Zimmer frei und die sind im Anschluss noch nicht vergeben! Wie lange möchten Sie denn bleiben?", fragte sie breit lächelnd. Sie fügte noch schnell an: „Für Ende nächster Woche sind diese Zimmer nämlich gebucht."

„Wir wollen nur bis maximal Sonntag bleiben. Die Zimmer würden wir gern nehmen", entgegnete Hermine erleichtert.

„Gut, Ihre Ausweise hätte ich dann gern", forderte die Dame freundlich, während sie ein Formular zu Anne hinüber schob. „Wenn Sie das hier bitte ausfüllen würden!"

Hermine nahm Anne und Harry den Ausweis ab und legte ihren und den von Severus hinzu, bevor sie sie der Dame reichte. Anne war mit dem Formular fertig und reichte ihn ebenfalls hinüber. Die Dame tippte und prüfte und tippte und sagte letztendlich, nachdem sie fertig war: „Sie müssten sich bis zwölf Uhr noch ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben, bis die Hausmädchen die Zimmer hergerichtet haben. Die Codekarten, mit denen Sie später die Zimmer öffnen können, können Sie um zwölf hier an der Rezeption abholen. Ihr Gepäck können Sie in der Zwischenzeit mir zur Verwahrung geben. Das Restaurant zu Ihrer Rechten hat geöffnet, falls Sie dort warten möchten."

In einer Dreiviertelstunde konnte man nicht allzu viel erledigen und da sich Severus sowieso darüber beschwerte, dass die Tablette gegen Übelkeit ihn schläfrig gemacht hätte, entschloss man sich dazu, sich ins Restaurant zu setzen, in welchem sich nur zwei junge Pärchen und ein reiferes Paar mit zwei Kindern befand. Tatze nahm unter dem Tisch Platz, denn Hunde waren hier zum Glück nicht verboten.

„Womit fangen wir an? Gehen wir nachher mal 'mit dem Hund spazieren' und das auch noch zufällig in der Langdykes Road?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich fände es auffällig, wenn vier Personen hinter einem Vierbeiner herliefen, Hermine", erwiderte Severus leise.

Harry schlug vor: „Wir essen erst einmal was, checken dann in die Zimmer ein und treffen uns danach in einem der Zimmer, um in Ruhe drüber zu reden. Ich habe jetzt erst einmal Hunger!"

Nach einem Blick in die Menükarte entschloss sich Harry für ein Thunfisch-Sandwich, Anne für einen Hawaii-Toast und Severus für den Salat mit Krabben, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Unauffällig reichte Severus ihr die Karte mit den Desserts und dort wurde sie tatsächlich fündig.

Später an der Rezeption mussten sie kurz warten, doch dann rief die Dame, bei der sie vorhin schon gewesen waren: „Mr. Paris? Mr. Ervine?" Severus und Harry horchten bei ihren falschen Nachnamen auf und gingen nach vorn. Hermine stutzte ebenfalls, denn eigentlich war einer der Nachnamen auch ihr falscher Name. Anne und Hermine folgten den beiden, da sagte die Dame an der Rezeption plötzlich freudestrahlend an Hermine gerichtet: „Mrs. Paris, kommen Sie doch bitte einen Schritt näher heran." Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als ihre Gehirnzellen die Tatsachen kombiniert hatten, dass sie und Snape den gleichen Nachnamen trugen, doch sie trat näher an die Theke heran und die Dame reichte ihr einen kleinen Präsentkorb mit einer kleinen Flasche Sekt und ein paar Pralinen mit den Worten: „Für Sie und Ihren Gatten als Entschuldigung für die Wartezeit."

Wie in Trance nahm Hermine den Korb entgegen, während sie immer wieder die Worte von Mrs. Becker im Kopf wiederholte.

Anne anblickend sagte die Dame: „Für Sie, Miss Adair, auch ein kleines Präsent!" Und auch Anne bekam ihren Präsentkorb und gleich darauf die Codekarte für das Zimmer.

„Mr. Paris?", sagte die Dame und hielt auch Severus die Codekarte vor die Nase, doch er griff nicht zu, sondern schien genauso erstarrt zu sein wie Hermine. „Dann vielleicht Ihre Frau?", sagte Mrs. Becker etwas zögerlicher und winkte mit der Codekarte in Richtung Hermine. Harry trat Hermine sanft auf den Fuß und das erweckte sie endlich.

„Oh ja, danke. Ich trage den Namen noch nicht so lange, wissen Sie. Es ist seltsam, so angesprochen zu werden", versuchte Hermine sich herauszureden, womit sie bei Mrs. Becker auf Verständnis traf.

„Ja, so ging es mir auch nach der Hochzeit", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ihr Gepäck ist schon auf Ihren Zimmern. Beide Zimmer sind im zweiten Stock, gleich links, wenn Sie aus dem Fahrstuhl treten."

„Danke", war das einzige, was Hermine gerade mal entgegnen konnte.

Im Fahrstuhl sagte keiner ein Wort. Nicht einmal Tatze gab einen Laut von sich. Mit einem „Bing" öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür im zweiten Stock. Der Fahrstuhl war so schleichend langsam gefahren, dass jedem die Melodie von „The Girl from Ipanema" für etliche Minuten im Ohr nachklang, selbst noch, als sie ihre Zimmer, die sich gegenüber lagen, längst erreicht hatten. Anne und Hermine steckten je ihre Codekarte in den Schlitz, was Severus genau beobachtete, bevor die rote Lampe grün leuchtete und die Tür sich öffnen ließ.

„Wir kommen gleich zu euch rüber", sagte Hermine, bevor sie die Tür weit öffnete und hineinging. Severus folgte ihr und öffnete auf seinem Weg neugierig die erste Tür, die sich noch im Flur befand. Ein Badezimmer – klein, aber schick – verbarg sich dahinter. Nachdem er das Bad kurz inspiziert hatte, ging er über den Flur weiter nach vorn und bemerkte, dass Hermine wie versteinert etwas Bestimmtes anstarrte. Er stellte sich neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick und dann, als er es sah, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter.

Hermine schluckte beim Anblick des Doppelbettes. Sicherlich ließe sich die Zimmerbelegung noch ändern, hoffte sie. Sie fühlte, wie ein unbekanntes Kribbeln sich in ihr breit machte und sie deutete es als Beklemmung. Heimlich warf sie einen Blick zur Seite und sie war betroffen, als sie Severus' betrachtete, denn in seinem Gesicht hatte sich der blanke Horror abgezeichnet. Mit einem Male schaute er sich zügig im Zimmer um, bevor er sagte: „Ähm, Hermine, ich würde ja den Vorschlag machen, auf der Couch zu nächtigen, aber…" Er verstummte, als Hermine sich im Zimmer umsah und selbst bemerkte, dass sich im Zimmer neben einem Schränkchen lediglich ein Tisch und zwei Stühle befanden.

„Es wäre unachtsam, für die Nacht einen Gegenstand in ein Bett zu verwandeln, falls es einen Notfall geben sollte und jemand Fremdes ins Zimmer kommen würde", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Severus fügte hinzu: „Außerdem sollten wir nicht zu viel Zaubern, damit Arthur nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf uns aufmerksam wird. Sie wissen ja, dass jede magische Bewegung, die von einem Zauberstab herrührt, im Ministerium registriert wird."

Sie nickte und fragte besorgt: „Vielleicht können wir das Schlafarrangement noch mit den anderen besprechen?"

„Das müssen wir wohl", erklärte er mit zittriger Stimme, als sein Blick wieder auf das Doppelbett fiel. Er räusperte sich, bevor er empfahl: „Gehen wir rüber!"

Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf Harry, der auch eben rüberkommen wollte. „Harry, wegen der Zimmerbelegung…"

Severus konnte nicht aussprechen, denn eine Angestellte, die vorhin schon unten an der Rezeption zu sehen war, kam gerade aus einem anderen Zimmer heraus, hatte ihn gehört und fragte besorgt: „Oh, Mr. Paris. Gefällt Ihnen und Ihrer Frau das Zimmer nicht?"

Das Hotel war offensichtlich so klein, dass die Angestellten ihre Gäste sofort beim Namen kannten.

Hermine schaltete sich ein und erklärte: „Nein, wir wollte nur mal das andere Zimmer sehen, falls wir tauschen möchten!"

Die Dame nickte und sagte, bevor sie die Gäste allein ließ: „Kein Problem, wenn Sie tauschen möchten. Sagen Sie nur Bescheid, damit dann die Näpfe für den Hund ins richtige Zimmer gebracht werden können."

„Reden wir erst einmal", sagte Harry und bat Hermine und Severus zu sich hinein. Die Zimmertür war nun verschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen, so dass Tatze sich zurückverwandeln konnte.

Sirius schlug gleich vor: „Harry und Severus können zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen."

Dagegen haltend sagte Hermine: „Und ich mit dir in einem? Nein, kommt nicht in Frage!"

„Ich werde nicht mit Severus ein Zimmer teilen und…"

Harry unterbrach seinen Patenonkel und erklärte: „Wir haben nur zwei Zimmer mit je zwei Doppelbetten, Sirius. Du wirst am besten als Tatze übernachten und zwar am Fußende!"

„Nicht bei Severus im Zimmer!", verlangte Sirius.

Hermine fasste sich an die Stirn und es schien, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Neben sich vernahm sie zudem ein leichtes Knurren und es kam von Severus, der mit so einer Reiberei anscheinend gerechnet hatte.

Harry schlug vor: „Anne und Hermine in ein Zimmer und wir drei…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Severus und schlug vor: „Ich kann im Auto schlafen!"

Mit großen Augen blickte Hermine ihn an und fragte: „Damit die Hotelangestellten glauben, wir hätten unseren ersten Ehekrach gehabt? Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Außerdem ist es jetzt nachts nicht mehr so warm, dass Sie im Auto schlafen könnten."

„Das können wir doch noch später diskutieren. Wir sind wegen anderer Sachen hier. Vielleicht sollten wir überlegen, wie wir Mr. Hopkins über den Weg laufen könnten?", warf Harry ein.

Man entschloss sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang in der Stadt. Die Langdykes Road war ganz in der Nähe und so nahm Anne Tatze an die Leine und lief neben Harry die Straße entlang, während Severus und Hermine schon einige Schritte vorangegangen waren.

„Es muss hier gleich in der Nähe sein", flüsterte Hermine.

Severus blickte sich während des Gehens um und beobachtete unauffällig die Menschen. Niemand beachtete sie. Höchstens einen flüchtigen Blick warf man ihnen zu, bevor die Passanten ihrer Wege gingen. „Da vorn beginnt die Langdykes Road!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt, aber leise.

Kaum waren sie um die Ecke gebogen, da blieb Severus stehen und hinderte Hermine am Weitergehen, indem er sie am Oberarm ergriff. Sie folgte seinem Blick, bis sie einen rothaarigen, elegant gekleideten Herrn ein Gartentor schließen sah, bevor er sich mit einem frisch gebürsteten Langhaar Collie auf den Weg über die Straße machte. Severus blickte über den Asphalt, bemerkte das Schild über dem Eingang zu einem Park und sagte: „Ich habe eine Idee!"

Mittlerweile hatten Anne, Harry und Tatze die beiden eingeholt und Harry fragte leise: „Was ist?"

„Ich habe unseren Mann gesehen: Robert Hopkins. Er hat eben sein Haus verlassen und ich vermute, er geht in den Park, um seinen Hund auszuführen." An Anne gewandt sagte er: „Geben Sie mir bitte die Leine, Miss Adair!" Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, doch Tatze knurrte, so dass Anne zögerte. „Es ist keine Zeit für Spielchen, Mr. Black. Sie werden für die nächste Zeit 'mein' Hund sein. Spielen Sie etwas mit dem Collie von Mr. Hopkins, so dass ich einen Grund habe, ein Gespräch mit dem Herrn beginnen zu können." Severus grinste fies, als er Tatze anstarrte und fragte: „Oder möchten Sie, dass Miss Adair sich einem Mann nähert, der nicht davor zurückschreckt, Hexen und Zauberer zu Tode zu quälen?"

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von Tatze zu warten übergab Anne sehr hastig die Leine an Severus, der gleich daraufhin empfahl: „Harry, Sie bleiben mit Miss Adair unauffällig in unserer Nähe, während ich mit Hermine an meiner Seite den Hund in den Park führe!" Alle nickten, bevor Hermine und Severus mit Tatze zusammen vorab über die Straße gingen.

Der Park war überwältigend groß und eine wahre Augenweide. Einige Bäume trugen Laubkleider aus den schönsten Herbstfarben: Gelb, Braun, Orange, Rot. Und wenn ein Windchen wehte, dann glitten einige Blätter tänzelnd und kreiselnd zu Boden. Durch die Farbenpracht der Blätter wurde Severus für einen Moment an Hermines Magiefarben erinnert. Die Gartenanlage war für Hunde freigegeben, wie man an den ganzen Schildern erkennen konnte.

Severus hatte sein Ziel im Park sehr schnell wieder gefunden. Er bemerkte, wie Mr. Hopkins sich bückte, um seinen Collie von der Leine zu lassen. Severus ahmte ihn nach und ließ Tatze ebenfalls von der Leine. „Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben, Black. Und tun Sie uns allen den Gefallen und bleiben Sie ein artiger Hund!"

Tatze erwiderte nichts, sondern rannte schwanzwedelnd auf die Grünfläche, auf der sich neben dem Collie noch zwei andere Hunde tollten. Hermine schaute ihm nach und spürte plötzlich eine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern. „Gehen wir ein Stück spazieren, Hermine!"

Hermine und Severus schlenderten den Weg an der Wiese entlang und blickten immer wieder auf Tatze, der sich mit dem Collie anfreundete und abwechselnd auf Mr. Hopkins, der offensichtlich versuchte, die Besitzer von dem großen, schwarzen Hund ausfindig zu machen. Dann hatte Hopkins sie endlich gesehen. Davon unbeirrt bewegten sich die beiden langsam weiter auf Hopkins zu. Hermine schaute einmal verträumt nach oben in die Baumkronen und drehte ihren Kopf langsam nach rechts, bevor sie unauffällig hinter sich schaute, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Anne und Harry folgten. Die beiden schlenderten ebenfalls gemächlich durch den Park und hatten ihren Blick auf Tatze gerichtet.

„Da, der Collie geht zu Mr. Hopkins und Tatze folgt ihm", sagte Hermine.

Plötzlich kam ein anderer Mann auf Mr. Hopkins zu, dessen kleiner Jack Russel den Collie aufgeregt beschnupperte und auch Tatze wurde von dem anderen Hund erst einmal eingehend inspiziert; wie Hunde das eben so machten. Mr. Hopkins und der andere Mann begrüßten sich per Handschlag, während Tatze sich längst bei den beiden Männern aufhielt und ihnen hoffentlich aufmerksam zuhörte, während er weiter vorgab, mit anderen beiden Hunden zu spielen.

„Lassen wir die beiden Herren einen Moment reden, Hermine. Setzen wir uns auf die Bank hier", schlug Severus vor. Mit der Hand fegte Severus zuvorkommend einige trockene Blätter fort, bevor Hermine Platz nahm. Sie schauten nur noch selten zu Tatze hinüber, damit die Männer sich nicht beobachtet fühlen würden. Als Harry und Anne sich der Bank näherten, flüsterte Severus leise über seine Schulter zu ihnen hinüber: „Gehen Sie über den Rasen hinüber zur anderen Seite, damit Hopkins nicht gestört wird!" Anne und Harry liefen noch einige Meter an der Bank vorbei, bevor sie die Grünfläche betraten, um Severus' Ratschlag zu beherzigen.

Erst eine Viertelstunde später gingen Mr. Hopkins und sein Begleiter weiter. Hermine pfiff Tatze zu sich und zusammen gingen sie noch einige Schritte, bevor Sie bemerkten, dass Mr. Hopkins den Park verließ und mit seinem Collie zu dem anderen Herrn ins Auto stieg und davonfuhr.

Tatze verwandelte sich hinter einem Busch gleich zurück in Sirius und aufgebracht erzählte er: „Verdammt, die sind wirklich abartig! Der andere Mann hieß Richardson und der hat gesagt, dass ihnen langsam die Informationen ausgehen würden, weil sie lange Zeit keine Hexen mehr in die Finger bekommen hätten, die sie über uns ausquetschen konnten. Die wollen alles über die Zaubererwelt in Erfahrung bringen. Hopkins weiß, dass wir einen Minister haben! Er weiß, dass unsere Gesellschaft organisiert ist und er kennt sogar ein paar Berufe von uns. Er weiß von Fluchbrechern, Besenmachern, Quidditch-Spielern und sogar von Auroren!"

„Haben Sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Nehmen Sie auf der Stelle wieder Ihre Animagusform an und erzählen Sie uns später alles in Ruhe – im Hotel!", forderte Severus mit zischelnder Stimme.

Zurück in einem der beiden Hotelzimmer setzte sich Sirius auf einen Stuhl und bat um eine Flasche Wasser, die Severus daraufhin der Minibar entnahm. Bevor er ihm die Flasche reichte, fragte er mit ernster Miene: „Soll ich das Wasser in ein Näpfchen füllen oder…"

Sirius entriss ihm die kleine Flasche und setzte an, um sie in kürzester Zeit zu leeren. Das Herumtollen mit den anderen Hunden hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Danach holte er tief Luft und schilderte: „Hopkins hat zugegeben, dass er nicht weiß, wie viele es von uns gibt. Er geht davon aus, dass es nicht allzu viele sein können. Wenn seine Männer einen von uns erwischen konnten, haben sie denjenigen erst nach einem Zauberstab abgesucht. Wenn die einen dabei hatten, war ihr Schicksal besiegelt! Die haben sich eben im Park über zwei Zauberer lustig gemacht, die sie zuletzt in einem 'Hexenturm' gefangen gehalten hätten. Hopkins sagte, jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe wäre ohne einen Zauberstab ganz normale, schwächliche Menschen. Sie haben von all ihren Gefangenen Namen, Adressen und weitere Informationen über unsere Gesellschaft verlangt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel sie schon haben zusammentragen können. Hopkins hat davon gesprochen, dass sie dem Bösen den Garaus machen wollen und sie haben dabei offensichtlich Hilfe aus unserer Welt!"

Es klopfte und Sirius verwandelte sich sofort in Tatze, noch bevor „Herein" gesagt werden konnte. „Herein!", rief Anne.

Die junge Dame von vorhin öffnete die Tür und fragte: „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Sie waren vorhin nicht da. Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, in welches Zimmer wir die Näpfe für Ihren Hund unterbringen sollen?"

„Hier", sagte Harry und die Dame stellte zwei große, gefüllte Näpfe in eine Nische neben dem Schreibtisch.

„Unsere Küche kocht für die Haustiere, Mr. Ervine. Falls es Ihrem Hund trotzdem nicht munden sollte, haben wir eine große Auswahl an gängigem Fertigfutter", sagte die Dame sehr freundlich, bevor Harry nickte, sich bedankte und die Frau das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, blickte Sirius auf den Napf, verzog das Gesicht und sagte: „Einer von euch kann mir bitte ein Steak besorgen!"

„Wollen wir Essen aufs Zimmer bestellen?", fragte Anne, die schon eine Menükarte vom Schreibtisch genommen hatte und darin blätterte.

Telefonisch bestellte man sich an der Rezeption etwas zu Essen. Hermine hatte zwei Menüs ausgewählt, weswegen Harry ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte, der ihr nahe legen sollte, es nicht zu übertreiben, doch das machte sie nur bockig. Anne hatte auch zwei Menüs bestellt, aber eines davon beinhaltete das Steak, welches sich Sirius gewünscht hatte. Vorsichtshalber blieb er in Tatze verwandelt, bis das Essen geliefert werden würde. Die Menüs hatte man in ein Zimmer bringen lassen, aber der Tisch war viel zu klein für alle vier, so dass die Dame fragte: „Soll ich Ihnen einen weiteren Tisch und zwei Stühle besorgen?" Severus verneinte und sagte, er würde mit seiner Frau gleich ins eigene Zimmer gehen.

Kaum hatte die Frau die Tür geschlossen, führte Severus mit einer Handbewegung einen Zauber aus, der den Tisch und die Stühle verdoppelte. Sirius verdoppelte nochmals einen der Stühle, so dass alle fünf gemütlich Platz nehmen konnten.

„Harry, wie kannst du nur eine Pizza bestellen? Das hier ist ein Vier-Sterne-Hotel!", warf Hermine ihm vor.

Er lachte nur und sagte dann: „Das ist die teuerste Pizza meines Lebens, Hermine! Ich hoffe, es wird auch die beste sein. Hast du unten den alten Steinofen gesehen?"

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über weitere Schritte bezüglich Mr. Hopkins. Sirius schlug vor: „Wir wissen ja, wo er wohnt. Wie wäre es, wenn man sich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber auf sein Grundstück wagt? Der wird uns nicht sehen können."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hielt dagegen: „Nein, man wird zwar unsichtbar, aber die Alarmanlagen würden trotzdem losgehen – das gilt auch für das Innere des Hauses, weswegen wir auch nicht einfach hineinapparieren können. Habt ihr nicht seine Luxusvilla gesehen? Der Knabe strotzt vor Geld. Der wird möglicherweise Wärmesensoren in seiner Überwachungstechnik integriert haben."

Zusammenhanglos fragte Harry plötzlich: „Ob wir ohne Verhüllungszauber sein können, wenn wir, wie jetzt, allein sind oder wenn wir schlafen?"

„Nein, besser nicht, denn falls es einen Notfall geben sollte, dann darf dein Gesicht nicht dein echtes sein", erwiderte Hermine. Gleich im Anschluss fügte sie schelmisch grinsend an: „Außerdem möchte ich dich noch eine Weile mit hellbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen genießen können!"

Er schnaufte und stichelte: „Du siehst aber auch nett aus. Zumindest hast du jetzt eine anständige Kurzhaarfrisur und keine langen, buschigen Haare."

Sie blickte ihn böse an, doch bevor sie kontern konnte, beteiligte Severus sich gelassen an dem amüsanten Gespräch und sagte, während er etwas Rotbarsch auf seine Gabel schob: „An Hermines Schopf ist absolut nichts auszusetzen; weder jetzt noch sonst!"

Von diesem Kompliment ganz verzückt streckte Hermine stolz den Rücken, lächelte zu Harry hinüber und streckte ihm übermütig die Zunge raus, während Sirius nur kicherte und Anne schmunzelte. Das Thema schien eigentlich abgehakt zu sein, doch Sirius verkniff es sich nicht zu sagen: „Ich finde, Severus sollte seinen Verhüllungszauber immer tragen. Steht ihm jedenfalls besser als…"

Jetzt schritt Hermine ein und revanchierte sich, indem sie Sirius unterbrach und versicherte: „Er muss gar nichts an sich ändern, aber du solltest öfter mal ein Hund sein! Zumindest wirkst du dann viel wohlerzogener."

Sirius schaute Hermine böse durch zusammengekniffene Augen an, doch Anne lenkte ihn von seinem geübten „Nimm-das-zurück-Blick" ab, weil sie plötzlich in herzhaftes Gelächter ausbrach und nur mühsam – ständig durch ihr eigenes Lachen sich selbst unterbrechend – zugab: „Genau das habe ich ihm vorhin auch gesagt!" Harry lachte mit Anne mit, aber eher, weil sie selbst so sehr lachen musste.

Zu ihrer Linken hörte Hermine ein Schnaufen und sie bemerkte, dass Severus nur mit viel Mühe verhindern konnte, in das Gelächter einzustimmen.

„Wir sollten morgen Früh auf jeden Fall nochmal in den Park gehen, so wie heute", schlug Severus vor, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und alle stimmten ihm zu.

Den ganzen Abend über hatten sie darüber nachgedacht, ob man das Haus von Hopkins betreten sollte und wenn ja, wie sie das anstellen könnten. Nebenbei fragte Harry: „Wie sind eigentlich eure falschen Vornamen?"

Severus murmelte selbstverachtend: „Daran hätte ich früher denken müssen."

Sofort griff Sirius das Gemurmel auf und fragte schelmisch provozierend: „Wir lassen ja in unserem Zweitjob ganz schön nach, nicht wahr?"

„Warum hätte gerade ICH daran denken müssen, dass jeder von uns den Namen des anderen kennen sollte, Black? Wollen Sie mich zum Leiter dieses kleinen Spionage-Unternehmens machen? Hüten Sie sich bloß, denn wenn ich hier das sagen hätte, dann würden Sie als Hund draußen vor dem Hotel angekettet übernachten!" Anne und Hermine konnten die Situation zum Glück sehr schnell wieder entspannen.

„Also, wie heißt ihr beide?", fragte Harry an Severus und Hermine gerichtet. Er fügte für alle noch schnell an: „In meinem Ausweis steht Milton Ervine."

„Milton?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, bevor sie lachen musste. „Du siehst überhaupt nicht wie ein 'Milton' aus!"

Harry blickte Severus fragend an und der erklärte mit Abscheu in der Stimme: „Mein falscher Vorname musste ausgerechnet 'Peter' sein."

Mit den Schultern zuckend erklärte Harry: „Peter Paris hört sich doch aber gut an!" An Hermine gewandt wollte er ihren Namen hören, doch sie schien diesen Moment ein wenig hinauszögern zu wollen. Was konnte an einem falschen Vornamen schon schlimm sein, fragte sich Harry, bevor Hermine endlich antwortete.

Mit leiser Stimme offenbarte sie: „Der Vorname auf meinem falschen Ausweis lautet Brenda."

Hermine machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und Harry machte es ihr gleich, denn keiner durfte wissen, dass sie den Namen Brenda in Bezug auf die Vergangenheit von Sirius und Severus kannten. Beide bemerkten jedoch, dass der Name Severus tief getroffen haben musste, denn der wurde still und beteiligte sich nicht mehr am Gespräch. Für nur einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob Sirius das böswillig gemacht haben konnte, doch der erklärte plötzlich für alle, während er sein Glas Cola anstarrte: „Ich konnte mir keine Namen für uns aussuchen. Es lag allein in Mundungus' Händen, die Ausweise zu besorgen und mit unseren Bildern zu versehen."

Es wurde immer später und niemand schien müde zu werden, bis Anne jedoch endlich sagte: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich möchte langsam zu Bett gehen."

Sirius schnaufte und begann sich erneut zu sträuben: „Ich werde nicht mit Severus…"

„Mr. Black", unterbrach Severus ihn nach langer Zeit des Schweigens, „wir alle kennen bereits Ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema. Wenn Sie also keinen Vorschlag bezüglich der Bettenbelegung haben, dann sollten Sie in Erwägung ziehen, diese Entscheidung den restlichen Betroffenen zu überlassen."

Nach langem Hin und Her hatte Hermine, bei der nun ebenfalls der Bettzipfel zog, die Nase gestrichen voll. Sie erhob sich und fragte: „Severus?" Als er sie anblickte, erklärte sie: „Ich bin müde. Lassen Sie uns in unser Zimmer gehen. Ich denke, wir sind erwachsen genug, um gemeinsam in einem Bett übernachten zu können." Sirius fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten, dass jemand freiwillig mit Severus ein Zimmer teilen wollte.

Ohne zu Murren, aber auch ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, folgte Severus ihr hinüber in das andere Zimmer. Sie machte Licht und er beobachtete aufmerksam, welchen der Schalter man dazu betätigen musste. Am Bett angelangt überkam ihn die gleiche Starre wie zuvor, doch Hermines Frage brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. „Auf welcher Seite schlafen Sie?", fragte sie unbefangen. Ohne ihm Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen suggerierte sie: „Ich schlafe gern näher an der… ähm… Toilette."

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich nächtige gern in der Nähe des Fensters", erwiderte er, woraufhin sie ihm einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zuwarf.

„Am Fenster? In den Kerkern haben Sie doch auch keine", sagte sie verwirrt und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, um etwas Intelligentes zu erwidern.

Hermine entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe und atmete danach erleichtert aus. „Was dagegen, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe?", fragte sie, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie derweil etwas errötet war.

„Nein, ähm, machen Sie nur, wie Sie möchten", antwortete er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

Er registrierte, wie sie einige Dinge aus ihrer Tasche entnahm, bevor sie im Bad verschwand. Kurz darauf hörte er schon das laufende Wasser.

Im Badezimmer ließ Hermine schon das Wasser in die Wanne laufen, bevor sie damit begann, sich zu entkleiden. Der Raum war voller Spiegel und in einem konnte man sich von oben bis unten betrachten. Schon, nachdem sie ihre Jeans ausgezogen hatte, warf sie ihrem Spiegelbild einen sehr kritischen Blick zu, denn ihre Beine fand sie viel zu kräftig. Nachdem auch alle anderen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden gelandet waren, betrachtete sie sich ganz im Spiegel und dachte erschrocken: 'Oh Gott, ich habe einen Bauch!'

Der logische Teil ihres Gehirns konterte schnippisch: 'Der war schon immer da, du Dummchen! Er ist nur ein wenig üppiger als früher.'

Harry hatte Recht behalten. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen zugenommen und wenn das Vollstopfen nicht langsam aufhören würde, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sie die Kontrolle verlieren könnte. Ein prüfender Blick zur Wanne verriet, dass sie erst halbvoll war, so dass sie nochmals ihren Blick auf den Spiegel richtete. Sie versuchte angestrengt, sich objektiv zu betrachten, so als wäre die Frau im Spiegel nicht sie selbst und da dachte sie dann plötzlich: 'Sieht gar nicht so schlimm aus! Nicht gertenschlank, aber auch nicht zu drall. Eigentlich sogar hübsch.'

Ihre Erscheinung war kurviger als früher, wie sie zugeben musste. Sie drehte sich um 45 Grad und konnte bei dem Seitenanblick auch nicht meckern. Spielerisch haute sie sich selbst mit einer Hand auf den Hintern, nur um kurz darauf die andere Hand erschrocken vor den Mund zu halten und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Badezimmertür zu blicken, weil das erzeugte Geräusch recht laut gewesen war.

Auf dem Bett sitzend suchte sich Severus aus seiner Tasche ein Nachthemd heraus, doch er zögerte und überlegte, ob er nicht lieber ein Hemd in ein Pyjama verwandeln sollte, da hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer, das sich wie ein Klatschen angehört hatte; wie ein Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange. 'Was zum Teufel macht Hermine nur im Badezimmer?', fragte er sich in Gedanken.

Nach dem entspannenden Bad, welches sie wegen ihrer Müdigkeit nicht allzu lange genossen hatte, trocknete sie sich ab und kleidete sich in Harrys Bärchen-Pyjama, den er ihr geliehen hatte, weil ihre eigenen Schlafanzüge zu eng geworden waren. Einige ihrer Hygiene-Artikel platzierte sie in der Nähe des Waschbeckens, bevor sie sich noch schnell die Zähne putzte, um kurz darauf die Wanne auszuspülen und mit einem kleinen Handtuch zu trocknen, so dass Severus ein sauberes Bad vorfinden würde. Auch nasse Stellen am Boden beseitigte sie auf Muggelart, bevor sie mit der Kleidung des Tages unter den Arm geklemmt das Badezimmer verließ.

Als sich die Badezimmertür öffnete, drehte Severus sich nicht um, hörte aber auf, als er Hermines Stimme hörte, die verlegen sagte: „Das Bad ist jetzt frei." Kurz darauf bewegte sich die Matratze und er wusste, dass sie sich aufs Bett gesetzt haben musste. Mit einer Hand griff er sich sein Nachthemd, doch dann hielt inne. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, später nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet neben Hermine in einem Bett zu liegen. „Könnten Sie das Licht schon ausmachen? Ich bin hundemüde. Ich werde wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle einschlafen", sagte sie bittend.

„Ja, sicher!", bestätigte er erleichtert. In der Hoffnung, sie würde längst schlafen, wenn er aus dem Bad kommen würde, griff er sich sein Nachthemd und einige andere Dinge, löschte das Licht und schloss die Badezimmertür von innen.

Zunächst inspizierte er das Badezimmer gründlicher als heute Mittag. Eine Badewanne war ihm natürlich vertraut wie auch die Hähne für warmes und kaltes Wasser. Die vielen Spiegel fielen ihm sofort ins Auge und sie missfielen ihm. Er ließ sich das Badewasser ein, bevor er damit begann, sich zu entkleiden. Noch bevor er in die Wanne stieg, erblickte er seine dürre Gestalt im Spiegel, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich selbst einen angewiderten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Eine ganze Weile, viel länger als Hermine, lag Severus bewegungslos und mit nachdenklicher Miene im Bad, bevor er wieder ausstieg. Schon während er sich abtrocknete, fiel sein Blick auf einige Gegenstände, die Hermine hier im Badezimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Nachdem er sich das Nachthemd übergezogen hatte, trat er an die Gegenstände heran und begutachtete sie. Eine kleine Dose in die Hand nehmend las er die kleine Schrift: Feuchtigkeitscreme. Auf einem größeren Gegenstand las mit innerer Stimme: 'Pflege-Shampoo – glättet widerspenstiges Haar.' Severus bemerkte erst, dass ihn der Gedanke an Hermines Haare zum Lächeln gebracht hatte, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sein plötzlich so befremdlich wirkendes Gesicht im Spiegelbild erblickte.

Er ließ sich viel Zeit im Bad und wie erhofft schlief Hermine bereits, als er sich neben sie ins Bett legte. Nachdem er unter die Decke geschlüpft war, blickte er einen Moment lang Hermine an, deren ruhige Atmung er vernehmen konnte. Kurz darauf blickte er zum Fenster hinaus, von dem aus er ein paar Sterne am Nachthimmel sehen konnte. Er ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und er konnte es nicht verhindern, an Brenda zu denken.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Hermine wach und der Grund dafür war schnell gefunden. Neben ihr hatte Severus einen äußerst unruhigen Schlaf. Er schien zu träumen und das auch noch so lebhaft, dass er sie ans Schienbein getreten hatte. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob es besser wäre, ihren Professor ganz zu wecken oder vielleicht nur anzustoßen, damit er sich umdrehen und weiterschlafen würde. Sie hielt es für richtig, ihn nicht weiter leiden zu lassen und so riss sie sich zusammen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn ein wenig zu schütteln.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise in den dunklen Raum hinein.

Sie war erschrocken, als er blitzschnell nach ihrer Hand griff und schmerzvoll ihre Finger zusammendrückte. Er flüsterte immer wieder etwas Unverständliches, doch Hermine war damit beschäftigt, ihre Finger zu befreien. Vorsicht war nicht mehr geboten und so riss und zerrte sie an ihrer Hand, damit er endlich erwachte.

Im Dunkeln bemerkte sie, wie sich seine Augen geöffnet haben mussten, denn es glitzerte leicht an der Stelle, wo sie sich befinden mussten. Das Wort, welches er zuvor geflüstert hatte, warf er ihr jetzt in normaler Lautstärke an den Kopf, denn er sagte verachtend: „Schickse!"

Ihr Professor war nun erwacht. Er ließ ihre Hand los und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er das eben wirklich gesagt oder nur geträumt hatte, doch Hermine nahm ihm die Aufgabe ab, nach einer Antwort zu suchen und sagte vorgetäuscht beleidigt: „Schickse? Na, hören Sie mal…"

„Ich…", Severus hielt inne, aber atmete schwer.

Sie war nicht böse auf ihn. Er hatte einen Traum gehabt und das Schimpfwort musste einer Person aus ihm gegolten haben, weswegen sie ihm, um die Atmosphäre zu enteisen, nicht ernst gemeint und übertrieben schmollend vorwarf: „Erst treten Sie mir gegen das Schienbein und dann nennen Sie mich Schickse. Also wirklich…"

„Nicht doch Sie! Ich meinte doch nicht… Es war nur…", versuchte Severus sich zu rechtfertigen, doch er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ich weiß schon: Sie hatten einen Traum. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich Sie geweckt habe", erklärte sie beruhigend mit warmer Stimme.

Er rutschte etwas nach oben, um sich im Bett leicht aufzusetzen. Hermine bemerkte, dass der Traum ihn sehr mitgenommen haben musste, denn er führte eine zittrige Hand an seine Stirn.

„Was haben Sie denn geträumt?", fragte sie freiheraus.

„Von", er räusperte sich, „einer Bekannten."

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie offensichtlich Severus am vergangenen Abend auf den Namen „Brenda" reagiert hatte. Natürlich kannte sie aus dem Tagebuch von Remus die Geschichte, die dahinter steckte, aber das wusste er nicht und es wäre besser, wenn das noch so bleiben würde.

„Hat das was mit einer 'Brenda' zu tun?", fragte sie geradeheraus. Er wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und sie ging davon aus, auch wenn sie es in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, dass er sie böse anblicken musste, weshalb sie erklärte: „Ich bin nicht blind, wissen Sie? Ich habe gemerkt, dass mein falscher Vorname Ihnen auf den Magen geschlagen ist. Handelte Ihr Traum von dieser Brenda?"

Nur leise gab er zu: „Ja."

„Möchten Sie drüber reden?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete er barsch: „Nein!"

Langsam rutschte er wieder im Bett hinunter, um auf dem Rücken zu liegen und sie machte es ihm gleich. Beide starrten zur Decke hinauf, die nur wenig durch das spärliche Licht von draußen erhellt wurde.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Hermine.

Sie hörte, wie Severus an seinem Schreibtisch herumkramte, bevor er antwortete: „Kurz vor fünf."

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen…", nörgelte sie.

Severus fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich und sagte: „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie geweckt habe."

Nachdem sie sich einen Moment angeschwiegen hatte, fragte Hermine: „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach bei Mr. Hopkins an die Tür klopfen und Interesse an seiner Sekte vortäuschen?"

„Nein", antwortete er augenblicklich. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, da fuhr er ihr über den Mund und erklärte: „Bedenken Sie die Möglichkeit, dass Mr. Hopkins Nachforschungen über Sie anstellen könnte, sollte er durch eine Fügungen des Schicksals dazu in der Lage sein, Ihre Identität festzustellen. Was, wenn er tatsächlich Zauberer unter seinen Anhängern hat? Die könnten Ihre Tarnung völlig unbemerkt von Ihnen mit Legilimentik aufdecken, Hermine. Mr. Hopkins hätte dann die Möglichkeit, die Menschen zu bedrohen, an denen Ihnen etwas liegt; Ihre Eltern." Severus seufzte, bevor er noch anfügte: „Man muss stets die Auswirkungen seines Handelns bis ins kleinste Detail bedenken, denn sonst…" Er hielt inne.

„Mussten Sie so etwas schon einmal erleben? Ich meine, dass Sie unachtsam gewesen waren und jemand sein Leben lassen musste, weil sie nicht alle möglichen Konsequenzen bedacht hatten", fragte sie mutig.

Sie rechnete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort. Es waren mindestens drei Minuten vergangen, da erwiderte Severus plötzlich schuldbewusst und schweren Herzens: „Dieser Fehler ist mir ein einziges Mal unterlaufen."

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie still nebeneinander und starrten weiterhin zur Decke, bevor sie fragte: „An was denken Sie gerade?"

Sie vermutete, dass er an Brenda denken könnte, womöglich aber auch an seinen Traum mit ihr oder sogar an diesen schlimmen Fehler, den er in seinem Leben begangen hatte und der noch immer so schwer auf ihm zu lasten schien.

Entgegen ihrer Annahme erwiderte er jedoch leise: „Ich denke an meinen Hund."

„Vermissen Sie ihn?"

„Ja."

Nach einer kurzen Sprechpause offenbarte Hermine kindlich weinerlich: „Ich vermisse meinen Kniesel!" Gleich im Anschluss wollte sie wissen: „Wo schläft Ihr Hund nachts eigentlich?"

„In meinem Bett, am Fußende. Er legt sich immer auf meine Füße und wärmt sie", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme und gleich darauf dachte er, dass er diese Information eigentlich gar nicht hatte preisgeben wollen. Er war erleichtert, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht über ihn lustig machte.

„Mein Kniesel legt sich immer auf meinen Bauch", erzählte sie lächelnd.

„Haben Sie dem Kniesel schon einen Namen gegeben?", fragte er interessiert.

„Nein, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ihn weder Valentinus noch Brenda nennen werde", erwiderte sie.

Severus schnaufte und sagte zynisch: „Oh, wie nett von Ihnen!"

Über seinen Tonfall nicht verärgert entgegnete sie fröhlich: „Tja, so bin ich nun mal!"

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile. Hermine drängelte nicht auf Antworten und Severus blockte daher nicht ab, so dass jeder zufrieden sein konnte. Als es langsam hell wurde, machten sie sich für den Tag startklar.

Am gemeinsamen Frühstückstisch war die Stimmung zwischen den fünfen anfangs gelassen, bis das Gespräch auf die Nacht gelenkt wurde, denn offensichtlich hatte auch Anne einen bösen Traum gehabt, der sie noch immer sehr aufwühlte und Harry hatte nicht schlafen können, weil drei Personen in einem Doppelbett definitiv zu viel gewesen waren, denn Sirius hatte sich kurzfristig dazu entschlossen, nicht in seiner Hundegestalt schlafen zu wollen.

„Wegen dir bin ich einmal aus dem Bett gefallen!", meckerte Harry mit unterdrücktem Lächeln, doch Sirius grinste nur verschmitzt.

„Dafür hat Anne mir ins Gesicht geschlagen und…"

Anne unterbrach ihn und verteidigte sich: „Das war kein Vorsatz! Ich habe geschlafen und schlecht geträumt."

An Hermine gewandt fragte Harry: „Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?"

Ohne Severus anzublicken, denn dann hätte sie gesehen, dass er ihre Antwort jetzt schon verteufelte, erzählte sie lächelnd: „Severus hat mir im Schlaf ans Schienbein getreten und mich beleidigt."

„Beleidigt?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

Severus versuchte, sein Handeln zu erklären und gestand: „Ich habe von jemandem geträumt, dem ich nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt bin."

Scherzend fragte Sirius: „Du hast aber nicht von mir geträumt oder?"

Severus schnaufte, blickte ihn böse an und schilderte ein fiktives Szenario: „Nein, habe ich nicht, denn wäre mir Ihr Gesicht untergekommen, Black, dann hätte ich Hermine im Schlaf sehr wahrscheinlich erwürgt."

Harry lenkte von Severus' Ernst gemeinter Bemerkung ab und fragte Hermine: „Wieso beleidigt? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Etwas, Harry, das ich niemals im wachen Zustand zu ihr sagen würde", antwortete Severus an ihrer statt.

„Schon klar, aber was haben Sie gesagt?", wollte Harry unbedingt wissen.

Hermine gab ihm endlich die Antwort und sagte: „Er hat die Person im Traum 'Schickse' genannt."

Harry lachte und sagte: „Hermine, du bist alles andere an das."

Im gleichen Moment murmelte Sirius in sich hinein: „Kann mir schon denken, wer gemeint war…" Sirius hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus ihn verstehen würde, doch das hatte er, denn er fragte angriffslustig: „Haben Sie etwas zu sagen, Black?" Sirius blickte auf und bemerkte, dass alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und wiederholte: „Ich sagte nur 'Kann mir schon denken, wer gemeint war.' Wegen der Ausweise musste ich auch an sie denken."

„An wen?", fragte Anne skeptisch, bis ihr Hermines falscher Vorname einfiel. „Brenda?" Sirius verzog den Mund und antwortete nicht, so dass Anne anfing zu bohren: „Wer ist Brenda? Muss ich mir da jetzt Gedanken machen?"

Severus schnaufte wütend, blickte Anne an und sagte: „Möglicherweise?"

„Blödsinn, Severus. Hör auf mit dem Unfug!", schimpfte Sirius zurück, damit Anne nicht verunsichert wäre.

Harry und Hermine versuchten gleichzeitig, mit netten Worten die Situation zu schlichten, aber niemand wollte sie hören, denn Sirius und Severus bekamen sich verbal in die Haare.

Um dem Streit ein Ende zu bereiten, sagte Sirius aufgebracht in Bezug auf Brenda: „Was regst du dich darüber überhaupt noch so auf? Sie war doch sowieso ein Flittchen!"

Severus stand so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass der rücklings zu Boden fiel, bevor er zischelnd erwiderte: „Das war sie, aber erst, nachdem Sie mit ihr fertig waren!" Dann verließ er das Zimmer, warf die Tür jedoch nicht ins Schloss, sondern zog sie leise zu.

Hermine blickte noch einen Moment zur geschlossenen Tür, bevor sie Sirius böse anstarrte, der seine Augen jedoch auf den Frühstücksteller gerichtet hatte. „Toll, Sirius. Wirklich prima gemacht. Du bist echt ein Kindskopf, weißt du das? Werd' endlich erwachsen!" Dann verließ auch Hermine das Zimmer, doch sie warf die Tür aufgebracht hinter sich zu.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer traf sie Severus nicht an, weswegen sie nach unten in die Halle lief und gleich darauf nach draußen. Sie eilte in Richtung Park, den von gestern schon kannte und dort fand sie ihn tatsächlich. Er hatte mit gesenktem Haupt und mit hinter dem Rücken sich haltenden Händen einen kleinen Weg eingeschlagen. Sie holte ihn flugs ein und lief neben ihm her. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie würde mit ihm reden wollen, aber sie sagte kein Wort, sondern ging nur an seiner Seite und genoss das Herbstwetter und die frische Luft.

Im Hotelzimmer hatte sich Anne mächtig über Sirius aufgeregt, aber am meisten interessierte sie wohl, wer die genannte Dame gewesen war und was es mit ihr auf sich hatte, doch Sirius hielt den Mund, so dass Anne stinksauer ihre Jacke nahm und grantig sagte: „Ich brauche dringend frische Luft!"

Als man die Tür zuschlagen hörte, blickte Sirius auf und er bemerkte, dass Harry ihn mit enttäuschter Miene anschaute. „Ich geh ihr besser nach oder?", fragte Sirius mit schwacher Stimme, die ahnen ließ, dass er die Situation wahrlich bereute.

„Nein, Sirius. Du bist als Tatze hier. Du kannst nicht einfach…"

„Wozu bin ich ein Zauberer, Harry?", fragte Sirius, der sich gleich darauf erhob und mit einem lauten Plop verschwand.

„Prima", sagte Harry zu sich selbst, bevor er seufzte. „Jetzt ist zumindest bewiesen, dass unsere Mission den Bach runter ist!"

Obwohl er es nicht tun musste, stellte er die Teller und das Frühstück auf ein großes Tablett, damit die Tische frei geräumt waren, wovon er einen gleich per stab- und wortlosen Zauber verschwinden ließ sowie auch die drei Stühle, die nicht ins Zimmer gehörten.

Als er das volle Tablett in der Hand hielt, um es draußen auf den Flur zu stellen, da hörte er hinter sich, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Harry wusste nicht, wer von den vieren als Erster zurückkommen würde und so schaute er gespannt auf die Tür, die mit einem Male weit aufgestoßen wurde.

Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern und er ließ vor lauter Furcht das Tablett fallen, welches laut klirrend auf den Boden aufschlug. Die Person näherte sich ihm und hielt beide Hände in beschwichtigender Geste nach oben, doch die Angst wurde ihm damit nicht genommen. Allein beim Anblick der Gestalt begann Harry aufgeregt zu atmen

Dann sprach die Person zu ihm: „Ihr müsst sofort abreisen, Harry, hörst du? Wenn sie zurückkommen, dann müsst ihr auf der Stelle aus Aberdeen verschwinden, denn sonst geschieht etwas ganz Fürchterliches!"

Die Person hatte sehr ruhig gesprochen, doch der Inhalt der Worte war beängstigend gewesen. Harrys ganzer Körper zitterte und er überlegte, ob er fragen sollte, wie das überhaupt möglich sein konnte, doch als hätte sein unheimlicher Besucher die in Gedanken gestellte Frage gehört, antwortete er: „Zeitumkehrer, Harry! Ich dachte eigentlich, nach dem kleinen Erlebnis in der dritten Klasse würde ich nicht so erschrocken reagieren, wenn ich mich mal selbst sehen würde, aber du wirst das schon verkraften. Packst du das, Harry?" Harry blickte seinen Doppelgänger an und nickte heftig. „Gut! Dann hör mir jetzt genau zu: ihr fünf verschwindet von hier! Morgen besorgst du dir eine Ausgabe der 'Muggelpost' und du wirst eventuell erfahren, was hier geschehen ist."

Endlich konnte Harry den Mut fassen, seinem zweiten Ich eine Frage zu stellen, wenn auch nur mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme: „Was wird hier passieren?"

„Nein, das werde ich dir nicht sagen. Möglicherweise verläuft nämlich alles anders, wenn ihr nicht hier seid. Vielleicht geschieht dann auch rein gar nichts, aber wer weiß das schon?"

Harrys Doppelgänger setzte sich aufs Bett, um weniger einschüchternd zu wirken, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte: „Hermine hatte mal gesagt, dass Zauberern, die mit der Zeit spielen, schlimme Dinge passieren würden und Albus hatte einmal erwähnt, dass man von niemandem gesehen werden dürfte." Harry erinnerte sich an diese Momente und sein zweites Ich erkannte das und schilderte gleich darauf: „Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Ansichten völliger Blödsinn sind. Es wäre von Hermine doch ziemlich gewagt gewesen, ständig zeitgleich in zwei Klassen aufzutauchen, denn so etwas muss doch irgendwann herauskommen; und das war auch noch vom Ministerium genehmigt! Schüler reden doch miteinander über ihren Unterricht und neben wem sie gesessen haben. Hermine war immer sehr aktiv im Unterricht gewesen und hatte sich mit ihrer Fragerei sehr präsent verhalten. Nicht nur Ron und mir war in dieser Hinsicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine im dritten Schuljahr ganz plötzlich irgendwo aufgetaucht war. Und warum sollte man sich nicht selbst begegnen dürfen? Ich weiß ja, dass du seit der dritten Klasse häufig überlegt hast, wie du reagieren würdest, stünde eines Tages dein zukünftiges Ich vor dir. Ich weiß es, denn ich bin ja du! Und außerdem vertraue ich mir in dieser Angelegenheit am meisten!" Der Harry aus der Zukunft warf Harry ein sanftes Lächeln entgegen.

„Warum", Harry musste kräftig schlucken, „hast du dich für eine Zeitreise entschieden?"

Das Gesicht seines Ebenbildes verzog sich mit einem Male vor Schmerz, bevor er schweren Herzens antworten konnte: „Weil Anne und ich als einzige… als einzige…" Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Aus welcher Zeit kommst du?", fragte Harry neugierig, denn sehr viel älter sah der andere Harry nicht aus.

Hier antwortete sein zukünftiges Ich schneller: „Ein Jahr und zwei Monate nach dem heutigen Tag."

„Warum hast du dich so spät dazu entschlossen herzukommen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil ich erst so spät aus dem Mungos entlassen werden konnte. Ihr müsst gehen, Harry! Verändere meine Zukunft, bitte!", flehte sein älteres Selbst.

„Aber wenn wir heute abreisen und wir damit die Zukunft ändern und du zurück in deine Gegenwart gehst, dann sind die Dinge um dich herum doch nicht mehr die gleichen und du wirst nicht wissen, was sich alles verändert…"

Harry wurde von seinem Doppelgänger unterbrochen, der kurz auflachte und erklärte: „Glaub mir, ich habe mich zur Genüge mit diesem Thema auseinandergesetzt. Zeitreisen sind völlig unlogisch! Sie erzeugen Paradoxa und Endloszeitschleifen, aber das Ding hier", Zukunfts-Harry zog einen Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Tasche und ließ ihn an der Kette hin und her baumeln, „ermöglicht magische Zeitreisen. Die sind noch viel, viel unlogischer, aber wesentlich besser zu handhaben. Es wird keine Endloszeitschleife entstehen, die dich zwingen wird, in einem Jahr und zwei Monaten eine Reise durchführen zu müssen, um dich selbst zu warnen, wie ich es jetzt gerade mache. Verstehst du?"

Harry verstand überhaupt nichts und schüttelte daher den Kopf. Er wusste lediglich, dass er selbst in der Zukunft eine Zeitreise gemacht haben musste, um sich heute davon zu überzeugen, aus Aberdeen abzureisen. Noch immer war er im Unklaren darüber gelassen worden, was geschehen würde, wenn sie hier bleiben sollten.

„Was, wenn du gar nicht ich bist?", fragte Harry unsicher. Könnte sich hier jemand mit Vielsafttrank einen Scherz erlauben? Wenn ja, wer sollte das sein?

„Frag mich was!", forderte sein zukünftiges Ich.

Harry überlegte sehr lange und nutzte derweil seine Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik, damit er seine Gedanken vor Angriffen schützen konnte. Was könnte er fragen, das nur wenige oder gar nur er selbst wüsste? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein und er fragte: „Was hat Ginny vor unserer ersten Nacht zu mir gesagt, als ich ihr mein Herz geschenkt habe?"

Der andere Harry lächelte verträumt, als würde er sich selbst daran erinnern können und wie es schien, tat er das auch, denn er antwortete ganz richtig: „Sie sagte 'Dann nimm meines; was soll ich mit zweien anfangen?' und dabei hat sie so süß gelächelt."

'Oh ja', dachte Harry, 'wenn er sogar das Lächeln erwähnte, dann war die Person vor ihm er selbst'.

Sein Doppelgänger unterbrach die romantischen Erinnerungen und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich später vielleicht nochmal kommen werde. Erstrangig müsst ihr hier weg! Hermine und Severus sind im Park und werden als Erste zurückkommen. Anne und Sirius kommen gegen halb zwei – da solltet ihr schon alle Sachen gepackt haben, damit ihr unverzüglich abreisen könnt. Erzähl ihnen irgendwas vom Pferd, aber bloß nicht, dass du eine Zeitreise gemacht hast, um dich selbst zu warnen!"

Das einzige, was Harry herausbringen konnte, war: „Okay!"


	90. Der Feind meines Feindes

Nachdem der Harry aus der Zukunft ihn allein gelassen hatte, stand er eine Weile bewegungslos im Raum und er dachte angestrengt nach. Was könnte er den anderen erzählen, damit sie ihm ohne zu Murren folgen würden? Unverhofft betraten Severus und Hermine sein Hotelzimmer und sie fanden ihn regungslos in der Zimmermitte stehend vor.

„Harry?", fragte Severus vorsichtig, nachdem er das auf dem Boden liegende, zerschellte Geschirr vom Frühstück bemerkte.

Die Stimme seines Kollegen ließ ihn sofort wieder klar denken und er folgte allein seinem Instinkt, als er aufgebracht sagte: „Wir müssen weg, sofort! Packt eure Sachen und wartet im Foyer!"

Hermine kam auf ihn zu und forderte eine Erklärung, indem sie fragte: „Was ist passiert, Harry?"

Er ergriff sie an den Oberarmen und drückte zu, um seinen Entschluss deutlich zu machen, bevor er befahl: „Geht in euer Zimmer und packt eure Sachen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte widersprechen, doch Severus sagte: „Hermine, kommen Sie. Wir tun besser, was er sagt!"

'Das war ja leicht gewesen', dachte Harry, als er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen dabei zusah, wie Severus Hermine aus dem Zimmer begleitete. Er hatte mit viel mehr Widerspruch gerechnet; Fragen über Fragen von Hermine und skeptische Bemerkungen von Severus, aber gerade Severus musste den Ernst der Lage gerochen haben, vermutete Harry. In null Komma nichts hatte Harry per wort- und stablosen Zauber nicht nur die Unordnung auf dem Boden beseitigt, sondern auch Annes Koffer und seine eigenen Sachen gepackt. Mit dem Gepäck ging er zu Hermine und Severus hinüber. Die Tür des anderen Zimmers stand offen, so dass er ohne anzuklopfen eintrat, um nachzusehen, wie weit die beiden schon waren. Er war offensichtlich nicht bemerkt worden, denn Hermine und Severus redeten miteinander.

Harry wollte seine Ankunft nicht geheim halten und sich ankündigen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Severus' Worte: „Sie sind doch eine seiner engsten Vertrauten! Warum sträuben Sie sich dann so, einfach zu tun, was er verlangt?"

„Weil ich ihn als seine beste Freundin sehr gut kenne und das da drüben war nicht 'mein' Harry!", erklärte sie.

Harry stutzte und lauschte weiter, wie Severus sagte: „Ich bitte Sie… Nur, weil er etwas durch den Wind war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht Harry ist."

„Ich möchte nochmal mit ihm reden und wissen, warum wir packen sollen. Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn!", meckerte Hermine. Harry hörte Severus seufzen und diesen Moment nutzte er, um sich ihnen zu offenbaren.

„Severus, Hermine? Seid ihr fertig?", fragte er, während er sein Gepäck im Flur abstellte.

Sofort stürzte sich Hermine auf ihn und fragte verzweifelt und gleichermaßen aufgeregt: „Erklärst du's mir bitte? Ich verstehe dich nämlich nicht!"

Seufzend kam Harry einige Schritte näher, so dass er endlich im Zimmer stand und Severus auf dem Bett sitzen sehen konnte, bevor er sagte: „Vertrau mir einfach, ja?" Er klang sehr flehend und das musste Hermine überzeugt haben.

„Aber später, da erklärst du es mir, Harry. Darauf bestehe ich!", sagte sie bestimmend, bevor sie sich seiner Bitte beugte und sie mit einem Zauber all ihre Sachen packte. Severus war damit bereits fertig, denn er war Harrys Aufforderung längst nachgekommen.

„Anne und Sirius kommen gegen halb zwei. Es wäre schön, wenn wir…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und fragte spottend: „Was denn? Bist du jetzt auch noch unter die Hellseher gegangen? Woher willst du wissen…"

„Sei still!", forderte Harry aufgebracht und Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir schon kurz vor halb zwei unten im Foyer warten könnten, um die beiden gleich abzufangen. Wir checken dann in aller Ruhe", er blickte Hermine eindringlich an, „dort aus und fahren zurück nach Inverness."

Hermine wusste überhaupt nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Was war nur mit Harry los?

„Harry?", fragte sie ängstlich, so dass ihm sein aufbrausendes Verhalten schnell Leid tat.

„Sei mir nicht böse, Hermine, aber einmal in meinem Leben will ich von Anfang an alles richtig machen. Ich will niemanden", er stockte, „von euch verlieren!"

Severus und Hermine tauschten einen bedeutungsschweren Blick aus, bevor Harry mit geschlagener Stimme anfügte: „Ich bin mit dem Gepäck schon unten in der Eingangshalle. Ihr kommt gleich nach?" Hermine nickte zögerlich und begann gleich darauf, den Rest ihrer Sachen zu packen.

Unten im Foyer warteten Severus und Hermine nebeneinander auf einer Sofaecke sitzend, während Harry auf und ab ging und immer wieder seinen Blick durch die Fenster auf die Straße richtete. Hermine war unruhig, was Severus – und jeder andere, der sie erblicken würde – daran erkannte, dass sie nicht still sitzen konnte. Mehrmals rutschte sie auf der Sitzfläche nach vorn, um nur wenig später wieder nach hinten zu rutschen. Dabei stieß sie mehrmals mit ihrem Knie an seines, bis er leise sagte, so dass Harry ihn nicht hören konnte: „Eines hat das Wochenende bestätigt, nämlich dass Sie als Spion definitiv nicht in Frage kämen, Hermine." Entgeistert bis böse blickte sie ihn daraufhin an, so dass er schäkernd hinzufügte: „So, wie sie nervös hin und her rutschen, stelle ich mir ernsthaft die Frage, ob als erstes der Bezug der Couch abgewetzt sein wird oder ob mein Knie bereits eine bläuliche Verfärbung aufweist."

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn einige Male versehentlich gestoßen haben musste, so dass sie sich zwang, ruhig zu sitzen, bevor sie leise sagte: „Entschuldigung."

Severus ging auf ihre Entschuldigung gar nicht ein, denn er bemerkte durch das Fenster hindurch Miss Adair und Black, die zum Eingang des Hotels schlenderten. Auch Hermine bemerkte die beiden und schaute gleich darauf auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor halb zwei, genau wie Harry es vorhergesagt hatte. Aufgebracht erhob sich Severus von der Couch und eilte, wie Harry auch, zur Drehtür des kleinen Hotels, um die beiden in Empfang zu nehmen. Kaum war Black eingetreten, flüsterte Severus vorwurfsvoll: „Sie Idiot!"

Im ersten Moment konnte Harry nicht nachvollziehen, warum Severus ihn so angeblafft hatte, doch dann fiel es ihm ebenfalls auf und er machte seinen Patenonkel flüsternd auf dessen schwerwiegendes Fehlerverhalten aufmerksam, indem er fragte: „Sirius, warum bist du nicht Tatze?"

„Ähm…", war alles, was Sirius entgegnen konnte. Er war vorhin Anne gefolgt, indem er auf die Straße appariert war. Die ganze Zeit über war er mit ihr durch die Gegend geschlendert, um zu reden, was in der Form eines Tieres nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Er hatte schlichtweg vergessen, dass man ihn hier nur als Hund kannte.

„Sirius, du wartest am Auto, sofort!", befahl Harry und Sirius gehorchte, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er verwirrt schien. Bevor Anne etwas sagen konnte, schleifte Harry sie zur Rezeption und erklärte ihr auf den Weg dorthin, dass sie jetzt sofort auschecken wollten. Anne war zwar überrascht, gehorchte jedoch ohne Murren.

Während der Autofahrt zurück nach Inverness, die Sirius nun in seiner normalen Gestalt angetreten hatte und jetzt vorn neben Anne saß, herrschte eisige Stille. Niemand wagte es, ein Wort zu verlieren, bis Severus es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er holte aufgeregt Luft, bevor er an Hermine gerichtet fragte: „Sagen Sie, hätten Sie noch welche von diesen Tabletten gegen Reiseübelkeit?"

Ihr vor Kummer geplagtes Gesicht entspannte sich und sie musste aufgrund der Frage sanft lächeln, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ja, sicher!" Sofort kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche, die sie zwischen ihren Beinen abgestellt hatte. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf den Inhalt und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er alles schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der Inhalt ihrer Tasche war ihm genauso vertraut wie die Frau, der die Tasche gehörte.

Nachdem sie in Inverness den Leihwagen abgegeben hatten und sich alle fünf zu Fuß auf den Weg zu einer abgelegenen Brücke machten, damit sie ungesehen vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparieren konnten, brach Sirius das Schweigen, denn er sagte aufgebracht: „Es war völlig übertrieben, sofort aufzubrechen, nur weil wir uns ein wenig in den Haaren hatten!"

Harry stutzte, wie auch Severus und Hermine, doch Harry war derjenige, der als Erster erklärte: „Das hat damit doch überhaupt nichts zu tun, Sirius. Wir mussten weg!"

„Ach ja, warum mussten wir denn weg? Weil Severus die Nase voll hatte oder?", blaffte Sirius.

Bevor Severus sich verteidigen konnte, forderte Hermine an Harry gewandt: „Dann erkläre uns mal allen, warum wir deinetwegen so abrupt aufbrechen mussten!"

Harry blieb an einer verlassenen Bootsanlegestelle stehen und drehte sich zu den vieren um. Weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Er atmete tief ein und aus und erklärte dann: „Vielleicht steht morgen etwas darüber in der 'Muggelpost'. Wir sollten jetzt apparieren!"

Seine Worte klangen kraftlos, so dass niemand mehr etwas dagegenhalten wollte. Sirius apparierte mit Anne in ihre Wohnung, blieb jedoch nicht dort, weil sie um etwas Zeit für sich gebeten hatte, so dass er nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihr gleich nach Hogwarts apparierte und dort erneut auf Hermine, Harry und Severus traf.

Severus grinste fies und fragte stichelnd: „Was denn, was denn? Vor die Tür gesetzt worden?"

Es war kein aggressiver Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, sondern einer, der mit Schuldgefühlen durchtränkt war. Sirius würde es natürlich niemals jemandem erzählen, aber Anne, nachdem sie vorhin während des Spaziergangs in Aberdeen seiner Geschichte über 'Brenda' und die Verknüpfung zu Severus gelauscht hatte, hatte ihm gerade eben ihn ihrer Wohnung klar gemacht, dass sie heilfroh darüber sein würde, ihn früher nie gekannt zu haben. Als Sirius nachgefragt hatte, wie sie das meinen würde, hatte sie ehrlich geantwortet: „Weil du früher offensichtlich einer von genau den Kerlen gewesen warst, deren Typ ich gar nicht ausstehen kann. Du warst damals ein kleiner Casanova, aber das ist es gar nicht mal, was so schlimm ist." Sie hatte geseufzt, bevor sie noch leise angefügt hatte: „Du warst gemein und hinterlistig, Sirius, und so was kann ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen! Ich dachte bisher immer, du wärst nett."

„Aber ich bin nett!", hatte Sirius ihr versichern wollen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Weiß du, in der Schule war ich eine 'graue Maus', weil ich keine Markenklamotten getragen habe und ich mit meinem Musikgeschmack aus der Reihe getreten bin; der ließ sich halt nicht mit den aktuellen Charts vereinbaren. Ich wusste nicht einmal, welche Band gerade 'in' ist. Ich habe mich nie dem Zwang ausgesetzt, mich anpassen zu müssen, um 'Freunde' zu finden und bin deswegen gemieden worden. Weißt du überhaupt, wie das ist, wenn man beim Sportunterricht als eine der letzten für ein Team ausgewählt wird, das von einem Mitschüler zusammengestellt wird? Dabei war ich gar nicht mal schlecht in Sport, aber Beth und ich waren immer die letzten, die man ausgewählt hat. Du glaubst gar nicht, was wir uns alles von unseren 'Schulkameraden' gefallen lassen mussten; was man uns für Schimpfworte an den Kopf geworfen hat, nur weil Beth eine 'Streberin' war und ich Klamotten von der Stange getragen habe. Kinder können echt grausam sein, aber Jugendliche können noch viel mehr verletzen, weil die mit ihren Bemerkungen weit unter die Gürtellinie gehen." Sirius hatte sie nicht einmal unterbrochen, so dass sie noch hinzufügte: „Nachdem, was ich von Arthur, Remus oder dir gehört habe, ist Harry in der Schule genauso ein Außenseiter gewesen wie Snape und ich und Harry hat sich sogar mit anderen Außenseitern verbündet! Und auch er hatte mit solchen Idioten zu kämpfen wie Snape und ich. Du weißt natürlich nicht, wie man sich bei so einem Mobbing in der Schule fühlen könnte, nicht wahr? Du warst für alle ja immer der 'tolle Typ', richtig? Dich hat es nicht auch nur eine Sekunde lang interessiert, was deine blöden Kommentare oder deine Scherze bei jemandem anrichten könnten. Frag doch mal Harry, wie er sich immer gefühlt hat, wenn Draco ihm das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Frag ihn ruhig mal! Beth könnte dir auch einige Geschichten aus der Schulzeit erzählen, was man mit ihr alles angestellt hat. Aber dich würden diese Anekdoten vielleicht sogar belustigen? Bist ja immerhin einer von 'denen' oder?"

Annes Worte hatten Sirius tief getroffen und zum Nachdenken angeregt. Im gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer angekommen setzte er sich wortlos auf die Couch und dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich an Harrys viertes Schuljahr und an den Briefwechsel, den er mit seinem Patensohn geführt hatte. Aus jedem Satz hatte Sirius damals herauslesen können, wie sehr Harry unter den Gehässigkeiten seiner Mitschüler gelitten hatte. Harry hatte damals geschildert, dass fast alle Schüler Anhänger tragen würden, auf denen „Potter stinkt" geschrieben stand und weil er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch mit seinem besten Freund Ron zerstritten hatte, was Hermine zwischen zwei Stühlen hatte stehen lassen, hatte er für Harry den einzigen Kontakt dargestellt, von dem er sich ernst genommen fühlte und von dem er nicht veralbert worden war.

In den Kerkern angekommen zog Severus den Stuhl vom Tisch, damit Hermine ihre Tasche darauf abstellen konnte. Sie seufzte und fragte dann ihren Professor: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was mit Harry los sein könnte?"

Severus zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Es gibt viele Vermutungen, die ich habe. Er könnte eine Vision gehabt haben – so geschockt, wie er ausgesehen hatte. Harry muss das Tablett fallengelassen haben, was darauf hinweist, dass er entweder von einer Vision heimgesucht worden war oder dass er sich mächtig erschrocken haben muss. Wenn letzteres zuträfe: wovor hätte er sich erschrecken können? Hatte er einen Geistesblitz? Oder war es ein plötzliches Bauchgefühl, weswegen er der Meinung war, wir wären dort nicht mehr sicher?"

Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu, als Severus seine Kombinationsgabe offen legte. An das am Boden liegende Tablett hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht, weil sie diesem Fakt keine Wichtigkeit beigemessen hatte. Eine Sache war ihr jedoch nicht klar, weswegen sie fragte: „Ich dachte, man würde sich an Visionen nicht erinnern können."

„Nein, Hermine. An Prophezeiungen kann man sich nicht erinnern. Visionen sind etwas anders. Sie kennen dieses Gehabe doch von Sibyll oder? Mit ihrem aufgebrachten Gefuchtel und ihren bedeutungsschwangeren Vorhersagen, dass nächste Woche ein Schüler den Tod finden würde", erklärte Severus mit Verachtung in der Stimme, so dass Hermine grinsen musste.

Severus erzählte weiter: „Ich selbst habe mich oft auf meinen Instinkt verlassen, was mir mehrmals das Leben gerettet hat. Vielleicht hatte Harry jedoch auch kurz zuvor mit jemandem eine Unterhaltung geführt? Möglicherweise mit einer Angestellten des Hotels und er hat Informationen erhalten, die ihn dazu nötigten, solche drastische Schritte einzuleiten?"

„Was aber nicht erklären würde, warum er es uns nicht gesagt hat. Wenn er etwas herausbekommen hätte, dann hätte er doch einfach erklären können, was geschehen ist!", warf Hermine ein.

Severus nickte und bestätigte: „Da haben Sie Recht und das bringt mich dazu anzunehmen, dass der Grund für Harrys Entscheidung, den Mund zu halten, möglicherweise einer ist, von dem er glaubt, wir könnten ihn schwerlich nachvollziehen. Es gibt nicht viele Punkte, die erklären könnte, warum er so ein Geheimnis daraus macht. Es könnte etwas Lapidares sein, wie beispielsweise falsche Verlegenheit, falls er tatsächlich eine Vision gehabt hätte. Möglicherweise könnte er es absichtlich verbergen wollen, weil wir es einfach nicht wissen dürfen. Es schien so, als wüsste er, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen würde, wenn wir in Aberdeen geblieben wären, wenn er sogar die morgige Ausgabe der 'Muggelpost' empfiehlt. Was also hätte ihn veranlassen können…"

„Ein Zeitumkehrer?", unterbrach Hermine.

Severus stutzte und blickte sie mit großen Augen an, bevor er zugab: „An diese Alternative hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, aber sie haben Recht. Das könnte eine der Möglichkeiten sein, weshalb er nichts Genaueres sagen wollte."

„Ja, weil nämlich der nicht abgesegnete Gebrauch eines Zeitumkehrers vom Ministerium schwer bestraft wird!", meckerte Hermine, die innig hoffte, dass Harry kein solches Gerät verwendet hatte.

Severus hingegen zuckte einmal gelangweilt mit den Schultern, bevor er entgegnete: „Möglicherweise würden Sie anders darüber denken, Hermine, wenn Harry unter anderem damit Ihr Leben gerettet haben sollte."

Severus' Worte ließen sie die Situation überdenken und letztendlich stimmte sie ihm zu, dass man bis zum nächsten Tag abwarten sollte. Vielleicht würde, wie Harry es vorhergesagt hatte, tatsächlich etwas in der „Muggelpost" stehen, denn das war eine der wenigen Tageszeitungen, die auch ausführlich über Ereignisse in der Muggelwelt berichtete. Hermine hatte schon etliche Ausgaben dieser Tageszeitung gelesen, denn Arthur hatte sie abonniert.

„Ich hole meinen Kniesel bei Hagrid ab. Ich bringe Ihren Hund auch gleich mit, ja?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ja, das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen", erwiderte er freundlich.

Es war schon kurz nach zehn Uhr abends, doch Hagrid war noch wach. Er grüßte Hermine freundlich und bat sie, auf einem seiner übergroßen Stühle Platz zu nehmen.

„'nen Tee, Hermine?", fragte er breit lächelnd, doch sie lehnte ab. „Seit wann trinkst du keinen Tee mehr bei mir?"

„Es ist schon spät und ich hab eine lange Fahrt hinter mir. Sei mir deswegen nicht böse. Ich wollte mich herzlich bedanken, dass du auf meinen Kniesel und auf Severus' Hund aufgepasst hast. Ich hoffe, die beiden haben keinen Ärger gemacht", sagte sie.

„Ärger? Nich' im Geringsten! Komm mal mit", sagte Hagrid, der bereits zu einer Ecke des Zimmers ging und sie folgte ihm.

Hermines Blick fiel auf einen riesigen Korb mit Decken und Kissen und in ihm lag Harry mit wachen und rotierenden Ohren auf seiner Seite, während Hermines bisher namenloser Knieselmischling sich an den Bauch des Hundes gekuschelt hatte. Der Kniesel schlief fest, aber Harry blinzelte bereits, war jedoch zu faul, etwas anderes außer den Ohren und den Augenlidern zu bewegen.

„Die haben heute nach dem Fressen fast die ganze Zeit miteinander gespielt und dann da drin gepennt. Ist das nicht ganz goldig?", fragte Hagrid, ohne darauf eine Antwort zu erwarten. In dem Moment, als Hagrids tiefe, brummende Stimme ertönt war, war der Kniesel auch schon aufgewacht und er hatte sich gleich darauf gestreckt, was wiederum Harry zum Aufstehen animierte hatte.

Hermine ging vor dem Korb in die Knie und lächelte, als der Kniesel ihre Hand mit dem Kopf anstieß, bevor sie sagte: „Die kommen ja bestens miteinander aus. Ich nehme Severus' Hund gleich mit; er wartet schon."

„Kommst du eigentlich mit ihm gut klar?", fragte Hagrid. Weil Hermine einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck machte, erklärte Hagrid: „Na, mit Snape, meine ich. Ich finde, er ist in letzter Zeit etwas… Wie soll ich es sagen? Wäre er ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter, würde ich sagen, er ist mittlerweile handzahm geworden." Hagrid lachte grollend und Hermine lachte mit.

„Sag ihm bloß nie, dass du ihn mit so einem Kröter verglichen hast, Hagrid", legte sie ihm mit breitem Grinsen nahe und er versicherte ihr, niemals etwas Ähnliches zu irgendjemandem zu sagen, weil er sehr an seinem Leben hängen würde. „Vielen Dank nochmal, Hagrid. Du bist wirklich der Einzige, dem ich ein Tier ohne zu zögern anvertrauen würde", sagte sie lobend, bevor sie ihn wegen seiner Größe um die Taille herum umarmte und sich gleich darauf verabschiedete.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und erledigte die Arbeiten, die gestern liegen geblieben waren. Es waren Aufgaben der siebten Klasse. Dracos Aufsatz war, ohne dass er ihn aufgrund persönlicher Beziehungen bevorzugen würde, die beste aller Arbeiten, was ihn zufrieden schmunzeln ließ. Severus hörte, wie sich jemand seiner Tür näherte und als sie sich öffnete, trat Hermine herein.

„Severus? Ihr Hund", sagte sie, während sie arge Mühe hatte, mit dem Kniesel auf dem Arm Harrys Leine festzuhalten, denn der wollte mit wedelndem Schwanz zu seinem Herrchen stürmen.

„Bringen Sie ihn doch bitte in meine Räume", bat er. Da sie ihn etwas verwundert anblickte, erklärte er: „Das Gemälde hat die Anweisung erhalten, neben Harry jetzt auch Ihnen Zutritt zu gewähren."

„Oh, ja sicher", sagte Hermine, die im ersten Moment gar nicht begreifen wollte, dass ihr sonst so verschlossener Professor ihr Zugang zu seinen persönlichen Räumen gewährt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten einige Personen in Hogwarts dieses Privileg erhalten. Sicherlich durften Albus und Minerva, sogar Filius und Pomona bei ihm ein und aus gehen.

Das Gemälde vor Snapes Gemächern betrachtete sie mit gekräuselter Nase von oben herab, öffnete jedoch wortlos, so dass sie den Hund zunächst loslassen konnte. Auch ihren Kniesel ließ sie im Wohnzimmer laufen, damit sie Harry von seiner Leine befreien konnte und während sie beim Hund kniete, rannte ihr Kniesel zu einer anderen Tür.

„Bleib hier…", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch schon war er durch einen Türspalt hindurch in ein anderes Zimmer verschwunden. „Verdammt", fluchte sie ihm leise hinterher.

Hermine ging zu der anderen Tür hinüber und schwang sie auf. Der Raum entpuppte sich als, wie sie es befürchtet hatte, Severus' Schlafzimmer. Ihr Kniesel sprang gerade von einem gepolsterten Stuhl hinunter und rieb sein Gesicht an ein paar Bücher, die auf dem Boden abgelegt worden waren. Als sie auf das schwarze Tier zuging, hüpfte es wagemutig hin und her. „Ich will jetzt nicht spielen. Komm her, wir gehen nach drüben", sagte sie in sanftem Tonfall, doch dem Kniesel war jetzt nach Spielen zumute. Wenn sie sich ihm näherte, wartete er sprungbereit ab, damit er übermütig weglaufen konnte, wenn sie ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen war. Zuletzt rannte er unter das große Bett und Hermine seufzte.

Jetzt gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Sie könnte zu Severus gehen und ihm erklären, dass der Kniesel in sein Schlafzimmer gelaufen war und sie sich nicht ohne Erlaubnis darin aufhalten wollte, um ihn wieder einzufangen, was ihr sicherlich eine spitze Bemerkung seinerseits einbringen würde. Die Alternative dazu war, den Kniesel so schnell wie möglich selbst einzufangen und nie ein Sterbenswörtchen über den Vorfall von sich zu geben. Sie entschied sich für letztere Möglichkeit.

Die Hälfte der Schularbeiten war er bereits durchgegangen und den Rest wollte er morgen erledigen, so dass er sein privates Büro verließ, um es sich mit einem Schluck Elfenwein vor seinem Kamin gemütlich zu machen. Sein Hund schlummerte in einem großen Korb und ließ sich von ihm zur Begrüßung tätscheln. Gleich darauf entledigte Severus sich seines hochgeschlossenen Gehrocks und er öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Weste, die er stets über dem weißen Hemd trug. Dem Schränkchen neben dem Kamin entnahm er ein Glas und eine Weinflasche und während er sich etwas einschenkte, fiel sein Blick auf die Flasche Nesselwein im Schrank, die Harry ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Dann hörte er plötzlich eine dumpfe Stimme aus seinem Schlafzimmer, aber er verstand die Worte nicht. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und schlich sich leise an, doch er wurde mit einem Male stutzig. Sein Hund lief normalerweise, wenn sich jemand seinen Räumen näherte, schon Minuten vorher wachsam zur Tür und jetzt, wo sich unüberhörbar eine Person in seinem Schlafzimmer aufhalten musste, lag er seelenruhig in seinem Korb und schlummerte?

Vorsichtig betrat Severus sein Schlafzimmer. Den Zauberstab senkte er wieder, als er auf das in die Höhe gerichtete Gesäß seiner Schülerin blickte, die neben dem Bett hockte und mit einem Arm wie wild darunter herumfuchtelte. Dann vernahm er ihre Stimme: „Wehr dich nicht, ich will nicht spielen. Du sollst da rauskommen!"

„Her…", Severus hielt inne, da bereits die erste Silbe ihres Namens, die seine Lippen verlassen hatte, sie so sehr erschreckt hatte, dass sie sich ihren Kopf am Bettgestell gestoßen hatte.

Auf den Knien rutschend hatte sie sich umgedreht und ihren Oberkörper aufgerichtet, bevor der Schmerz sie etwas verspätet durchfuhr, so dass sie sich mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf rieb und dabei stöhnte.

„Mein Kniesel hat sich unter ihrem Bett verbarrikadiert und will einfach nicht herauskommen."

Er grinste und ihr war nicht ganz klar, ob er Schadenfreude empfand, weil sie sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte oder ob ihn die Situation an sich amüsiert stimmte. Belustigt sagte er: „Hermine, ich hätte vermutet, Sie wüssten, dass man in solchen Fällen an den Spieltrieb eines Tieres appellieren muss. Greifen Sie nicht nach ihm, sondern locken Sie ihn!"

Sie stand auf und rieb sich weiterhin den Hinterkopf, während sie auf den Boden schaute und nachdachte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, aber ihr schien nichts einzufallen und während sie sich noch immer in seinem Zimmer umblickte, bemerkte sie auf seinem Nachttisch ein dünnes, strahlend weißes Büschel langer Haare. Ein genauerer Blick verriet ihr, dass es sich um Einhornhaar handelte und ein daneben liegender Einkaufszettel bestätigte ihr, dass er es kürzlich gezählt haben musste, denn diese seltene Zutat ging offensichtlich zur Neige.

Sie griff nach dem Büschel strapazierfähiger Schweifhaare und grinste einmal frech zu Severus hinüber, bevor sie die Haare auf dem Boden hin und her bewegte. Auf der Stelle kam der Kniesel unter dem Bett hervor und angelte nach den Haaren, die Hermine nun so hoch hielt, dass er sie nicht erreichen konnte. Sie griff sich ihren Kniesel, der sofort wohlig zu schnurren begann, legte das Einhornhaar wieder auf Severus' Nachttisch und strahlte ihn mit einem triumphierenden Lächelnd an.

„Erwarten Sie von mir nicht so etwas Albernes wie einen Applaus", sagte er trocken, wodurch sich ihr Lächeln abrupt verabschiedete. „Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Schluck Elfenwein?" Ihr Lächeln kam genauso schnell wieder zurück wie es verschwunden war.

Am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch war Harry der Letzte, der von allen Lehrern gekommen war und es war anzunehmen, dass er sich mit Absicht Zeit gelassen hatte, um nicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Nachdem sich Harry neben Severus gesetzt hatte, flogen bereits die ersten Posteulen durch die Öffnungen im Dach der großen Halle. Erst gestern noch hatte Hermine per Eule ein Exemplar für den nächsten Tag bestellt und sofort bezahlt, so dass sie nun neugierig die pünktlich gelieferte Sonntagsausgabe der „Muggelpost" aufschlug.

Die erste Seite wurde von einer Schlagzeile geziert, die sie erschrocken Luft holen ließ, so dass Severus sich nach rechts wandte und sie fragte: „Was haben Sie?"

Hermine hielt ihm die Schlagzeile unter die Nase und dort stand fettgedruckt, was Severus leise vorlas: „Muggel-Hotel in Aberdeen in Flammen aufgegangen". Severus bemerkte, wie die Hände seiner Schülerin zitterten. Sie war sich bewusst darüber geworden, dass sie gestern alle ihr Leben hätten verlieren können.

Gleich darauf warf sie Harry die Zeitung unwirsch auf den Tisch und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Ich würde heute gern deine Version hören, Harry!"

Harry überflog die Schlagzeile und sagte gelassen: „Warum? Du weißt ja jetzt, warum wir abreisen mussten."

Sie beugte sich am Tisch vor, damit sie an Severus vorbei angestrengt leise entgegnen konnte: „Aber warum wusstest du das?"

„Hermine", brachte Harry gereizt heraus, denn wenn er mit ihr darüber reden würde, dann bestimmt nicht während des Frühstücks am Lehrertisch.

Gerade wollte sie noch etwas entgegnen, da sagte Severus, dem sie so nahe war, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte: „Ich bitte Sie, Hermine, Sie versperren mir den Zugriff auf mein Frühstück!"

Sie blickte Severus kurz an, bevor sie sich ihre Ausgabe der Muggelpost schnappte und sich wieder normal hinsetzte.

Anstatt wie Harry oder Severus zu frühstücken las sie den dazugehörigen Artikel auf Seite drei weiter. In dem Hotel war für Samstagnachmittag eine kleine, private Veranstaltung geplant gewesen und zwar von niemand anderem als Robert Hopkins. Die Veranstaltung war im Artikel als eine kleine „Vereinsversammlung" beschrieben worden. Die Muggelpost hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, was wirklich alles hinter Robert Hopkins steckte. Entweder wussten sie es nicht oder sie hielten es nicht für wichtig genug, dessen Hetzkampagne gegen die Zaubererwelt zu erwähnen. Auf jeden Fall war diese kleine Versammlung von anderen gestört worden. Es war zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen, bis irgendwer Molotowcocktails geworfen hatte.

Von der Seite hörte sie Severus fragen: „Was ist ein Molotowcocktail?"

Zuerst schaute sie ihn entgeistert an, bis ihr klar geworden war, dass er den Artikel unbemerkt mitgelesen haben musste, weswegen sie lächelte. Gleich darauf erklärte sie: „Das ist eine Glasflasche, die mit brennbarer Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist. In den Flaschenhals steckt man einen Fetzen Stoff, den man anzündet, bevor man die Flasche wirft. Wenn sie zerschellt…"

„…fängt die breitflächig verteilte Flüssigkeit sofort Feuer", sagte er ihren Satz beendend, so dass sie nur nicken konnte. „Muggel haben erschreckend ausgefallene Ideen", fügte er hinzu.

„Ja und sie sind darüber hinaus beängstigend wirkungsvoll", entgegnete sie besorgt, woraufhin er sanft nickte.

In seinem Büro sitzend las Arthur den Artikel in der „Muggelpost" und er wurde sich darüber klar, dass er endlich einen Entschluss fassen musste. Er hatte nicht nur erfahren, dass es eine Auseinandersetzung in Aberdeen in Zusammenhang mit Robert Hopkins gegeben hatte. Durch einen vertrauensvollen Auroren, der sich gestern während seines Urlaubs zufällig in dieser Hafenstadt aufgehalten hatte, hatte er zudem die Information erhalten, dass einer der von der Muggelpolizei festgenommenen Unruhestifter ein Squib gewesen wäre und der zweite ein Zauberer. Der Squib gehörte, auch wenn er selbst in der Muggelwelt leben sollte, noch immer der Zauberergemeinschaft an, so dass Arthur zu Kingsley sagte: „Ich muss mich mit dem 'anderen Minister' treffen, King. Ich muss diesen Squib und den Zauberer herholen und beide verhören!"

Kingsley bejahte lediglich, denn er wusste längst nicht mehr, wie sie sonst noch an weitere Informationen herankommen könnten, da sich Malfoy noch immer sträubte, sie nach dem letzten Besuch, bei sie ihm heimlich Veritaserum eingeflößt hatte, zu empfangen.

„Dann kontaktiere ihn oder 'überfall' ihn einfach", empfahl King.

„Nein, ich kann ihn nicht einfach so aufsuchen. Ich mach es wie Fudge! Das Gemälde soll mich ankündigen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass der Premierminister einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, sollte ich dort einfach so auftauchen", sagte Arthur. „Heute ist Sonntag; vielleicht erreiche ich ihn ja auch gar nicht", mutmaßte Arthur.

Kingsley lachte und sagte: „Du bist heute auch hier im Ministerium und nicht Zuhause. Regierungsoberhäupter arbeiten immer, Arthur."

Arthur stellte sich bereits in seinem Büro vor ein Gemälde mit einem nicht schön anzusehenden, altertümlichen Schreiber. Der hässliche Mann in dem Gemälde sagte: „Ich habe zugehört, Minister. Soll ich Ihren Besuch sofort ankündigen?"

„Ja, sagen Sie ihm bitte, ich wäre in spätestens zehn Minuten bei ihm und ähm… machen Sie ihm bitte keine Angst ja?", bat Arthur höflich, doch der Herr im Gemälde schnaufte nur verachtend.

Im Büro des Premierministers der Muggelwelt hatte eben eine Besprechung stattgefunden, weswegen er jetzt, ohne seine Gäste, noch einmal das mitgeschriebene Protokoll durchging, als plötzlich eine hässliche Gestalt in einem Gemälde auftauchte und „Pst" machte. Erschrocken blickte der Premierminister sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf die geschlossene, kastanienbraune Tür, dann auf einige Bilder und letztendlich auf das Bild, in welchem eigentlich keine Person abgebildet war. Als er bemerkte, dass die Person in dem Gemälde sich auch noch bewegte, atmete er erschrocken ein. Dann ertönte eine Stimme, die direkt aus diesem Gemälde kam, welches er zu Beginn seiner Amtsperiode zu entfernen versucht hatte, aber das Bild hatte man einfach nicht von der Wand bekommen.

„Sehr geehrter Herr Premierminister, wir hatten schon einmal das Vergnügen, falls Sie sich erinnern", grüßte der hässliche Mann aus dem Kunstwerk heraus. Der Premierminister schluckte und nickte, denn er bekam kein einziges Wort heraus, so dass das Gemälde, nachdem es einmal geseufzt hatte, ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzte: „Der Minister der Zaubererwelt hat sich für ein persönliches Gespräch mit Ihnen entschlossen und wird innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten in Ihrem Büro auftauchen. Bitte treffen Sie entsprechende Vorkehrungen und teilen Sie Ihrer Vorzimmerdame mit, dass Sie für die nächste Stunde nicht gestört werden möchten. Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation." Der hässliche Mann aus dem Gemälde verschwand wieder, doch der Premierminister starrte mit großen Augen weiterhin auf den leeren Schreibpult, den das Bild zeigte und stieß es vorsichtig mit einem Kugelschreiber an.

Fünf Minuten später knisterte es laut im Kamin des Büros und der Premierminister erhob sich aufgebracht von seinem Stuhl, als ein Mann aus dem Feuer trat, der ihn gleich freundlich lächelnd begrüßte und ihm dabei die Hand reichte.

Nach der Begrüßung begann Arthur sogleich zu erzählen, doch er hielt inne, als er den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gesprächspartners erblickte. Vorsichtig und besorgt fragte Arthur den anderen Minister: „Es geht Ihnen doch gut oder? Hat das Bild Sie nicht vorgewarnt?" Er betrachtete kurz das entsprechende Gemälde, welches mit einem Klebezauber versehen war, so dass die Zaubererwelt immer einen Kontakt zur Muggelwelt haben würde.

Endlich sprach der andere Minister, jedoch sehr abgehackt: „Ähm, doch… es hat… aber ich…" Nachdem der andere Minister einmal geseufzt hatte, erklärte er: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber nach Ihrem ersten Besuch dachte ich lediglich, dass der Stress mir Halluzinationen beschert hatte. Ich dachte nicht, dass mein Gespräch mit Ihnen wirklich stattgefunden hatte."

„Oh, ich verstehe sehr gut, wie Sie sich fühlen müssen. Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, Ihnen Unbehagen zu bereiten. Ich hätte Sie auch niemals aufgesucht, wenn die Sache nicht so dringend wäre", erklärte Arthur mitleidig.

„Damals war ich drauf und dran, meinen Vorgänger über diese Zaubererwelt zu fragen, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, weil ich dachte, man würde mich für nicht zurechnungsfähig halten", offenbarte der andere Minister.

Arthur musste daraufhin lachen und erzählte belustigt: „Ja, wohl alle Ihre Vorgänger haben das gleiche geglaubt wie Sie, nachdem Sie mit unserer Welt Kontakt gehabt hatten. Ist immerhin auch eine Art der Geheimhaltung, wenn kein Minister sich traut, etwas von uns zu erzählen. Was glauben Sie, was man von mir sagen würde, würde ich behaupten, Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler sehen zu können."

„Was bitte?"

„Ach nichts, kommen wir zu den wichtigen Punkten, werter Premierminister", sagte Arthur mit ernsterer Miene.

Der andere Minister warf beängstigt ein: „Ich hoffe doch, es geht nicht mehr um diesen Lord. Sie hatten doch das letzte Mal ausführlich geschildert, dass er vernichtet worden wäre."

„Nein, es geht nicht um Voldemort. Es geht um den Vorfall in Aberdeen. Es ging auch durch ihre Presse. Sie haben die Zeitungen gelesen?", fragte Arthur, der ihm bereits eine Ausgabe der „Muggelpost" reichte, welche der Premierminister aufschlug und las.

Während der Premierminister den Artikel in der Muggelpost durchging, schaute Arthur sich seelenruhig in dessen Büro um. Hier waren so viele Gegenstände, deren Funktionsweise er schon beim ersten Besuch hatte erfragen wollen, doch Harry hatte ihm damals den Ratschlag gegeben, seine Begeisterung für Muggelgegenstände zu unterdrücken. Sein Blick fiel auf ein seltsames Gebilde, welches auf dem Schreibtisch des Premierministers stand. Es waren fünf silberfarbene Kugeln, die von metallenen Stangen an V-förmigen Fäden hinunterhingen und Arthur brannte die Frage auf der Zunge, was das für ein Ding wohl sein könnte.

Über den Vorfall in Aberdeen war der Premierminister zwar längst unterrichtet worden, aber in dem Artikel der Zeitung aus der Zauberergesellschaft standen viele Begriffe, die ihm fremd waren. Natürlich formten sich gleich Fragen in seinem Kopf.

„Minister Weasley, was ist ein 'Squib'?", fragte er neugierig.

„Das sind Nachkommen von Zauberern und Hexen, die jedoch keine oder nur wenig magische Fähigkeiten besitzen", erläuterte Arthur gewissenhaft, woraufhin der andere Minister einen brummenden M-Laut von sich gab.

„Und diese Squibs haben… Was genau waren nochmal 'Muggel'?", fragte der Premierminister.

„Ein Muggel ist jemand wie Sie – eine Person, die nicht zaubern kann", stellte Arthur freundlich lächelnd klar.

Der andere Minister blickte Arthur ungläubig an, bevor er die Zeitung auf den Tisch legte und wiederholte: „Ihre Squibs und Zauberer haben unsere Muggel überfallen? Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" Der Minister wurde etwas ungehaltener, bevor er erbost fragte: „Wollen Sie mir damit einen Krieg erklären?"

„Grundgütiger, nein! Und ich würde auch niemals die Bezeichnung 'meine' oder 'Ihre' verwenden. In der Zaubererwelt leben auch muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen und es gibt viele Squibs aus unserer Gemeinschaft, die hier bei Ihnen als Muggel leben und auch arbeiten!", entgegnete Arthur beruhigend.

Dem anderen Minister fiel offensichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen, bevor er witzelnd bemerkte: „Ich hoffe, die Squibs zahlen hier auch ihre Steuern, wenn sie hier leben und arbeiten."

Geduldig beantwortete Arthur alle Fragen, die der Premierminister an ihn richtete und mit jeder Antwort machte sich noch mehr Erleichterung ihn dem Muggel-Minister breit. Es lag nahe, dass kein Zaubereiminister jemals so ausführlich mit einem Premierminister geredet hatte. Arthur konnte ihm letztendlich jegliche Berührungsängste nehmen, bevor er den Überfall auf Aberdeen detaillierter ansprach.

„Sie haben es ja gelesen, aber was mich besonders stutzig macht: warum war es ein Squib und ein Zauberer, die eine Veranstaltung von Mr. Hopkins auf diese drastische Art und Weise überfallen haben? Sie müssen zudem wissen, Premierminister, dass ich aus sicherer Quelle weiß, dass dieser Mr. Hopkins kein Bürger mit weißer Weste ist und er sehr wohl über unsere magische Gesellschaft im Bilde ist, aber nachweisen konnte ich ihm bisher keine seiner Untaten. Ich möchte daher gern die beiden Festgenommenen bei uns in der Zaubererwelt verhören. Ich möchte die beiden aus dem Muggelgefängnis in unseres überführen, was ich ohne ihre Zustimmung nicht machen wollte", erklärte Arthur.

Der andere Minister stutzte kurz und fragte: „'Nicht machen wollte'? Aber Sie hätten es tun können? Ich meine, Sie hätten die beiden einfach aus unserer Haftanstalt herausholen können?"

„Ja, das hätte ich schon veranlassen können, aber in dieser Hinsicht war eine Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen meines Erachtens angemessener. Es hätte seltsam ausgesehen, wenn plötzlich Ihre Gefängniszellen leer gewesen wären, ohne dass Sie auch nur einen Hinweis darauf gehabt hätten, wie diese Menschen… Na ja, Sie wissen, was ich meine. Ich wollte Ihnen Aufregung und Ärger ersparen", sagte Arthur offen.

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Minister Weasley. Übrigens sagt mir dieser Mr. Hopkins etwas", erklärte der Premierminister. Aufgrund von Arthur forderndem Blick erklärte er: „Wegen diesem Mann und seiner Gruppe habe ich bereits von verschiedenen Anhängern der Kirche und aufgebrachten Eltern Beschwerdebriefe erhalten und ich bin unzählige Male aufgefordert worden, diese Sekte verbieten zu lassen, doch sind mir da gesetzlich die Hände gebunden. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie die Presse mich wegen meiner gebundenen Hände in Bezug auf Hopkins durch den Schmutz zieht. Ich müsste erst Gesetze ändern, um ihn festnehmen zu können, was wiederum andere, unschuldige Vereine ebenfalls schädigen würde. Der Mann ist mir seit Beginn meiner Amtsperiode ein Dorn im Auge und ich würde wirklich fast alles tun, um ihn hinter Gitter sehen zu können. Wir konnten Hopkins bisher – und da haben wir beide momentan etwas gemeinsam – überhaupt nichts nachweisen, denn es ist nicht verboten, eine Art 'Verein' zu gründen und Unfug zu verkünden. Er zahlt sogar gewissenhaft seine Steuern; ich hatte ihm nämlich Anfang des Jahres die Finanzbeamten auf den Hals gehetzt, falls wir in seiner Buchführung Ungereimtheiten finden würden, für die wir ihn hinter Gitter hätten bringen können. Zumindest konnte ich es unterbinden, dass diese Sekte sich weiterhin in staatlichen und kirchlichen Einrichtungen wie Kindergärten und Schulen einnistet, um dort ihre Hirngespinste an den Mann zu bringen. In diesem Sinne wäre ich sehr erleichtert, wenn Sie mich über die Aussagen der Gefangenen in Kenntnis setzen würden. Vielleicht finde ich da etwas, mit dem ich Hopkins das Handwerk legen kann."

Arthur machte große Augen, dann lachte er erleichtert, bevor er sagte: „Sie geben mir die Erlaubnis, die beiden Gefangenen in die Zaubererwelt überführen zu dürfen?"

„Nach unserem Gespräch liegt es nahe, dass eine Zusammenarbeit fruchtbarer wäre als weiterhin allein herumzustolpern, denn einer von uns beiden wird ihn sicherlich dingfest machen können. Ich verlange nur eine Kopie der Aussagen dieser Brandstifter und ab und an vielleicht ein persönliches Gespräch mit Ihnen?", fragte der andere Minister voller Hoffnung.

Breit lächelnd ergriff Arthur die Hand seines Gesprächspartners und erwiderte: „Es wäre mir eine große Freude, die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen als Vertreter der Muggelwelt zu vertiefen!"

Bevor sich Arthur jedoch dazu entschloss, den Premierminister wieder zu verlassen, fragte er: „Sagen Sie, das dort auf Ihrem Schreibtisch", er zeigte auf das Gebilde mit den metallenen Kugeln, „stellt genau was dar? Verzeihen Sie mir die Frage, aber ich habe eine Vorliebe für die Gegenstände von Muggeln. Es ist sozusagen ein Steckenpferd von mir." Arthur lächelte bis über beide Ohren.

Der Premierminister lächelte zurück und erklärte, während er sich dem entsprechenden Objekt näherte: „Das nennt sich 'Kugelstoßpendel'. Warten Sie, ich demonstriere es Ihnen."

Der Premierminister nahm eine Kugel, hielt sie nach oben und ließ dann los. Völlig fasziniert beobachtete Arthur, wie die Kugel an die andere stieß, doch entgegen seiner Vermutung bewegten sich die mittleren drei nicht die Spur, aber dafür die letzte, denn die schwang nach oben, fiel zurück und das ganze wiederholte sich.

„Fantastisch! Das ist ja ungeheuerlich" schwärmte Arthur. „Welchen Zweck hat ein 'Kugelstoßpendel'?", fragte er noch interessiert.

Der Premierminister antwortete belustigt: „Ich möchte diesem Gegenstand keinen tatsächlichen Zweck zusprechen, Minister Weasley. Es erfüllt in erster Linie nur den Zweck der Dekoration. Möglicherweise könnte es auch die Nerven beruhigen."

Vorsichtig streckte Arthur einen Finger aus und berührte eine der mittleren Kugeln, die sich nicht bewegten und sagte dann begeistert: „Das vibriert ja!"

Ohne Umschweife nahm der Premierminister das Kugelstoßpendel in die Hand und hielt es Arthur entgegen, während er sagte: „Nehmen Sie es als Geschenk, Minister Weasley."

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Warum…?"

Arthur wurde unterbrochen, als der andere Minister sagte: „Wir haben uns heute gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind verbündet, Minister Weasley. Sehen Sie das Geschenk als Symbol unserer engen Zusammenarbeit und Beginn unserer Freundschaft."

Arthur war hin und weg und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich möchte mich vielmals bei Ihnen bedanken. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel!", beteuerte Arthur, bevor er dem anderen Minister die Hand schüttelte und die Muggelwelt mit federleichtem Herz durch den Kamin verließ.


	91. Pablo

Daniel, Foil und Ronja: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Freut mich zu hören, dass ihr die FF schon eine Weile verfolgt. Und Daniel: Danke für die Ostergrüße!

Lieben Gruß, John & Muggelchen

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Das verpatzte Wochenende in Aberdeen vor zwei Wochen war Anfang Oktober längst vergessen. Severus saß in seinem offiziellen Büro, zu welchem auch Schüler Zutritt hatten, wenn sie es denn überhaupt wagen würden, mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Gelangweilt ging er gerade das Heft von Meredith Beerbaum durch, denn er fand keinen einzigen Fehler. Hier und da hätte sie etwas ausführlicher werden können, dachte er, so dass er schon die Feder mit der roten Tinte ansetzte, um ihr genau das in einer Randbemerkung mitzuteilen, doch dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an das Gespräch mit Hermine, die vor einige Zeit gesagt hatte, die ganze rote Tinte würde die Schüler nur verunsichern. Es könnte ihm völlig egal sein, doch es wäre einen Versuch wert, Hermines Theorie zu widerlegen. Miss Beerbaum bekam in seiner Klasse nie den Mund auf, denn sie schien sehr eingeschüchtert. Womöglich war er der Grund dafür? Hatte sie so viel Angst vor ihm, dass sie nur nach Aufforderung eine Antwort gab, sich jedoch nie aus freien Stücken meldete?

Heute am Dienstag würde Lupin wegen des ersten Wolfsbanntranks des Monats vorbeikommen müssen. Severus stöhnte, als er an Lupin dachte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad jetzt immer so nett zu ihm war.

'Wo war die Konsequenz des Hasses geblieben? Black hat sie doch auch nicht verloren', dachte Severus.

Er hatte das Gefühl, Lupin hätte keine Angst mehr vor ihm.

'Warum sollte man auch jemanden zur Verlobungsfeier einladen, vor dem man Angst hat?', fragte sich Severus still, als er seine Randbemerkungen schreiben wollte. Es war ihm danach, Hermines Vorschlag umzusetzen, während er bereits die Feder wechselte, um mit einer einfachen Gänsefeder erstmalig in schwarz seine Randbemerkung für Miss Beerbaums Abhandlung zu machen und er schrieb: „Ich wünschte mehr Details in Bezug auf Ihre richtige Aussage, vorzugsweise Flubberwürmer nur in zerdrücktem und nicht geschnittenem Zustand dem Trank beizufügen. Solche Einzelheiten würden Ihnen in Zukunft, wenn auch nicht spezifisch von mir gefordert, mehr Punkte für Ihre Arbeit einbringen."

In Gedanken war er jedoch nicht bei Miss Beerbaums Abhandlung über den Erkältungstrank, den sie zwei Wochen lang im Unterricht durchgegangen waren, denn immer wieder dachte er an seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler. Lupin schien in Severus' Augen von Mal zu Mal offener und netter zu werden und das war ein Widerspruch in sich. Warum sollte Lupin ein Interesse daran haben, ihn zuvorkommend zu behandeln? Warum wurde er von dem Werwolf wie selbstverständlich zu einer Feier eingeladen, auf der man sich in der Regel ausschließlich mit Menschen umgeben wollte, die man respektierte? Severus schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wollte keine Antworten auf diese Fragen haben und ein Klopfen tat das Übrige, um seine Gedanken vollends zu verdrängen.

Als Severus die Tür geöffnet hatte, kamen seine soeben untergrabenen Fragen augenblicklich wieder in ihm auf, denn Lupin war eingetreten. Sein ehemalige Kollege blickte ihn an und fragte nach einem Moment unsicher: „Du hast doch mit mir gerechnet oder?"

Ein Nicken musste dem Gast als Antwort reichen, denn zu mehr war Severus momentan nicht fähig. Die Fragen, die er sich während seiner vorigen, stillen Selbstunterhaltung gestellt hatte, brannten ihm auf der Zunge und er wollte sie so gern stellen; wollte Remus fragen, warum man ihn zu der Verlobungsfeier eingeladen hatte und ob man nur von einem geplanten Scherz mit ihm abgesehen hatte, weil er sich in Hermines Begleitung befunden hatte. Er wollte wissen, warum Lupin immer so eine Freundlichkeit an den Tag legte und wo die gewohnheitsgemäße Verabscheuung geblieben war, die Black und er selbst noch immer penibel pflegten.

„Warum hatten Sie mich eigentlich zu Ihrer Verlobungsfeier eingeladen?", fragte Severus steif und mit abweisender Körperhaltung, denn er hatte den Kopf hoch erhoben und die Arme vor der schmalen Brust verschränkt, um so auf Lupin herabsehen zu können.

Jeder, der Severus etwas besser kannte, wusste von seinen Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik, aber auch ohne diese Kenntnis hätte Remus ihm sowieso ehrlich geantwortet, auch wenn diese Antwort nur zögerlich kommen wollte, weil Remus erstens nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte und er sich zweitens seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden gegenüber mit seiner aufrichtigen Antwort verletzlich machen würde.

„Ich musste immer wieder an früher denken. An die Schule…", sagte Remus innehaltend, doch von Severus kam bisher kein verletzender Kommentar. So wurde Remus genauer, als er sagte: „Vor der Verlobungsfeier sind die Erinnerungen immer stärker geworden und es waren viele Dinge dabei, die mich", Remus schluckte hörbar, „heute nur noch ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln lassen. Früher ist einiges vorgefallen, was mich heute sehr belastet."

An seiner Stimme war zu hören, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte und auch sein Gesicht zeugte von solcher Offenherzigkeit, dass Severus nicht anders konnte als zu fragen: „Was? Soll ich eine Flasche 'Mitleid' entkorken und mit Ihnen anstoßen?"

Remus lachte auf, denn er hatte ganz fest mit einer boshaften Reaktion gerechnet und war nicht enttäuscht worden. Severus' Handeln war für wenige Vertraute berechenbar, auch wenn der es mit Sicherheit abstreiten würde. Als Severus ihn böse anstarrte, sagte Remus beschwichtigend: „Ich lache nicht über dich, Severus. Ich lache, weil mir eben klar geworden ist, wie gut ich dich eigentlich kenne." Severus verdrehte die Augen, doch Remus war es, der nun etwas ernster sagte: „Und gerade, weil ich dich kenne, habe ich auch nie den Schritt gewagt, um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass du mich entweder rauswerfen oder mich mit deinen Worten gleich an Ort und Stelle auseinander nehmen würdest. Deine Worte können nämlich sehr schneidend sein und viel mehr Schaden anrichten als das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor." Remus lächelte zurückhaltend und blickte zu Boden, weil er jeden Moment mit dem Schwall an zerstörenden, verletzenden Worten rechnete, die er zu ertragen bereit war, doch die kamen nicht.

Als Remus aufblickte, schaute er in ein Gesicht, welches vor lauter Unglauben eingefroren zu sein schien. Severus war sprachlos, doch schnell erlangte er seinen klaren Verstand wieder und sagte mit leichtem Zynismus untermalt: „Warum glauben Sie, dass ich Sie hinauswerfen würde, wenn Sie schon den Mumm zeigen, nach über zwanzig Jahren endlich mal diesen Schritt zu wagen? Ich verspreche mir einen unterhaltsamen Moment, wenn ich Ihnen gestatten sollte, eine wohl formulierte Entschuldigung an mich zu richten, die Sie ohne Zweifel nur stotternd und mehr schlecht als recht herausbekommen würden! Also, Lupin, Sie haben die Erlaubnis, mich zu unterhalten. Worauf warten Sie noch?"

Remus hatte sich schon oft überlegt, wie er an Severus herantreten könnte, um mit ihm über vergangene Zeiten zu sprechen, aber jetzt war der Moment völlig unverhofft eingetreten und seine teilweise im Kopf vorbereiteten Worte waren wie weggefegt. Zu lange wollte er Severus jedoch nicht warten lassen, weswegen er sagte: „Ich… Ich habe mir früher schon vorgeworfen, dass… dass ich nie dazwischen gegangen…"

„Sie stottern, Lupin. Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Mein Gehör hat heute keine Geduld für kleckerweise dargebrachte Entschuldigungsreden", meckerte Severus provozierend und Remus holte tief Luft. Er wollte sich nicht ein Leben lang selbst vorwerfen müssen, diesen Augenblick nicht beim Schopfe gepackt zu haben.

„Ich weiß, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe. Je älter ich geworden bin, desto mehr habe ich mir Gedanken über das gemacht, was früher geschehen ist. Was wir für dumme Scherze…"

„Oh ja, von diesen Scherzen haben Sie offensichtlich gelebt, nicht wahr? Sie waren schon so etwas wie die Luft zum Atmen. Wie Sie wissen, ging einer Ihrer Scherze so weit, dass ich beinahe mein Leben verloren hätte oder noch schlimmer", Severus grinste ihn fies an, „zu einem Werwolf geworden wäre." Remus schluckte bei dieser Bemerkung, aber er wusste, dass Severus' größte Waffe jene war, Menschen tief zu treffen, um seinen Selbstschutz aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ich habe von dieser Sache nichts gewusst und auch James hat gerade noch rechtzeitig davon erfahren, um das Schlimmste verhindern zu können. Diesen Vorfall kannst du mir wirklich nicht vorwerfen, aber für alles andere stehe ich gerade, Severus!"

Verachtend schnaufte Severus, bevor er einige Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, blickte seinen Gast an und forderte: „Nun, ich warte oder war das alles, was Sie vorzubringen haben?"

„Was erwartest du? Soll ich jede Einzelheit aufzählen und jeweils sagen, wie Leid es mir tut? Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich früher getan habe, aber ich bin erwachsen geworden und sehe heute die Dinge anders als früher. Ich habe einen Haufen Mist gebaut und hätte ich eine Möglichkeit, das rückgängig zu machen…"

„Diese Möglichkeit gibt es jedoch nicht, Lupin!", warf Severus ein.

Remus seufzte erst, bevor er erklärte: „Ich wollte damit doch nur sagen, wie unverzeihlich ich mein Verhalten finde. Ich habe Dinge getan, die ich nie wieder ändern kann und ich muss damit leben, ob du Nachsehen mit mir hast oder nicht. Ich muss trotzdem damit klarkommen."

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt wohler, Lupin? Konnten Sie sich alles von der Seele reden?", fragte Severus gelangweilt, während er sich ein Stück Pergament vom Schreibpult nahm und vorgab, darin zu lesen.

Remus zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, bevor er zugab: „Ja, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich fühle mich besser!"

„Schön für Sie. Dann begeben Sie sich doch bitte in mein privates Büro, in dem Hermine Ihnen den Trank verabreichen wird. Für die Unterschrift werde ich nachkommen", sagte Severus kühl, ohne Remus anzusehen und der verließ Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Etwas geknickt über den Verlauf des Gesprächs ging Remus in Severus' privates Büro, in welchem Hermine tatsächlich bereits startklar mit einem frisch gebrauten Wolfsbanntrank wartete.

„Remus? Ist irgendwas passiert? Du siehst ein wenig niedergeschlagen aus", bemerkte sie ganz richtig.

„Ach, ich hatte nur eben mit Severus", er unterbrach sich selbst, „ach, nicht so wichtig. Ich werde nie mit ihm offen reden können. Das ist halt so."

„Um was ging es denn?", fragte Hermine. Als sie an Aberdeen dachte, sagte sie unüberlegt: „Brenda?" Remus machte ganz große Augen und wirkte für wenige Sekunden so, als wollte er jeden Moment jemanden an den Hals gehen, doch bevor er laut vermuten konnte, dass Harry etwas aus seinem Tagebuch erzählt haben könnte, erklärte Hermine: „Da war so eine komische Sache, als wir in Aberdeen waren. Mein falscher Vorname in dem Pass…"

„Was habt ihr denn bitteschön in Aberdeen gemacht und warum falsche Pässe?", fragte er verdutzt.

Sie erklärte: „Kann ich dir später erzählen. Auf jeden Fall waren wir zu fünft: Sirius, Anne, Harry, Severus und ich. Mein falscher Name im Pass war Brenda und das hat bei Severus offensichtlich schlimme Erinnerungen geweckt."

Niemand von beiden hatte wahrgenommen, dass Severus bereits durch die Tür getreten war und der Unterhaltung lauschte.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Sirius und Severus haben sich in die Haare bekommen und es ging um diese Brenda. Sirius hat gesagt, er verstünde nicht, warum Severus sich darüber noch so aufregen würde und dass Brenda sowieso ein Flittchen gewesen wäre", erläuterte Hermine.

„Und was hat Severus daraufhin gesagt?", wollte Remus wissen.

Eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme antwortete stellvertretend für Hermine: „Ich sagte, sie sei erst eines geworden, nachdem Black mit ihr fertig gewesen war."

Erschrocken drehten sich Hermine und Remus um. Beide bekamen etwas Farbe im Gesicht, worüber sich Severus amüsierte, während er ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zuging. „Warum erzählen Sie nicht weiter, Lupin? Immerhin sind Sie mit genannter Person damals auf den Weihnachtsball gegangen und können sicherlich davon erzählen, wie ausgeprägt die Eigenschaften dieser 'Dame' gewesen waren, mit denen sie sich zum Flittchen abgestempelt hatte", sagte er bedrohlich leise. Dieser Tonfall machte Hermine und Remus klar, dass der Bogen überspannt war.

Ehrlich antwortete Remus: „Ich war mit ihr gar nicht auf dem Ball. Ich habe mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum verdrückt, nachdem du gegangen bist."

Diese Aussage erstaunte Severus, denn er war jahrelang davon ausgegangen, dass Remus mit Brenda den Weihnachtsball besucht hatte, doch vor seiner Schülerin wollte er keine Einzelheiten aufdecken, weshalb er das Thema unter den Tisch kehrte. Er fragte lediglich kühl: „Wo ist Ihr Tränkepass?" Wortlos überreichte Remus ihm den Pass, den er unterschrieb, bevor er sich von ihm verabschiedete. Er hatte Remus so schnell zur Tür hinausbegleitet, dass er nicht einmal Hermine auf Wiedersehen sagen konnte.

Hermine blickte Severus an und sie erkannte an seinem Gesicht, an den winzigen Eigenarten der kleinen Fältchen um Mund, Nase und Augen herum, dass er kurz vorm Explodieren war, so dass sie sich dazu entschloss, kein Sterbenswörtchen von sich zu geben und von ihm heute initiierte Gespräche knapp, aber nett zu handhaben, doch Severus sagte gar nichts.

Nach einer Weile nannte sie vorsichtig seinen Namen: „Severus?" Er sah sie an und gab ihr mit einem einzigen Blick zu verstehen, dass ihre Störung einen guten Grund haben sollte, so dass sie eingeschüchtert fragte: „Sie wollten doch, dass ich mal den Armortentia braue, damit Sie sehen können, wie geschickt ich…" Sie hielt inne, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und sich ihr näherte.

Als er sich bedrohlich wirkend vor ihr aufgebaut hatte, fragte er mit leiser Stimme: „Ist es ein Steckenpferd von Ihnen geworden, sich mit anderen Menschen über mich zu unterhalten?"

Sie zögerte, sagte letztendlich jedoch: „Mich interessiert es halt und wenn jemand etwas von früher zu erzählen hat…"

Er unterbrach unwirsch: „Sie befinden sich hier direkt an der Quelle, Miss Granger." Sein deutlicher Gebrauch ihres Nachnamens machte ihr klar, dass er sehr ungehalten über ihre Unterhaltung mit Remus war.

Mutig konterte sie: „Als ob Sie mir je antworten würden…"

„Sie haben ja nicht einmal gefragt!", hielt er ihr zornig vor.

Wut stieg in ihr auf, aber nur, weil er Unrecht hatte und so drehte sie den Spieß um und kreidete ihm an: „Ich habe Sie in Aberdeen gefragt, ob Sie nach ihrem Albtraum drüber reden möchten, aber Sie wollten nicht!"

„Ich wollte nicht über den Traum reden!"

„Okay, dann habe ich jetzt meine Chance bekommen und die ergreife ich einfach. Würden Sie mir bitte erzählen, was damals mit Ihnen und dieser Brenda geschehen ist?", fragte sie mit viel Überwindung, denn Severus konnte unausstehlich werden, wenn man ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen sollte und es schien ganz so, als würde sich seine Stimmung aufgrund ihrer Frage nicht gerade bessern.

Severus blickte kurz zu Boden und überlegte, bevor er seine Maske aufsetzte und gefühlskalt schilderte: „Da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Ich war mit ihr verabredet gewesen und sie hatte es sich kurzfristig anders überlegt. Ich bin sicher, dass so ein Fall in der Geschichte der Menschheit nicht einzigartig ist."

„Es kann trotzdem wehtun", sagte sie leise, doch er hatte sie durchaus verstanden.

Nachdem er geseufzt hatte, bat er höflich: „Es wäre nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie in erster Linie mich fragen würden, wenn Ihnen eine Frage so sehr auf dem Herzen brennt. Ich bin kein Freund von heimlichem Geschwätz hinter meinem Rücken."

Sofort nahm sie das Angebot an: „Warum wollen Sie meinen Farbtrank nicht nehmen?"

Severus antwortete nicht.

Im Zaubereiministerium hatte Arthur mit dem Premierminister vereinbart, dass die beiden in der Muggelwelt festgenommenen Täter an die Zauberergesellschaft ausgeliefert werden sollten, wenn in den Medien Gras über die Sache gewachsen wäre und jetzt, nach gut zwei Wochen, krähte niemand mehr nach den „Terroristen", die ein Hotel in Aberdeen überfallen hatten.

Auf den Weg in die ministeriumseigenen Verhörzellen im Untergeschoss, wo der Squib und der Zauberer auf ihr erstes Verhör von Auroren warteten, wurde Arthur von Kingsley aufgehalten, der ihm hastig die Information gab: „Pablo Abello ist heute angekommen. Ich habe kurzfristig die Auslieferung in Spanien beantrag und habe ihn vor einer halben Stunde herbringen lassen. Er wartet unten in Zelle acht."

Arthur blieb abrupt stehen und blickte Kingsley entgeistert an. Aus persönlichen Gründen hatte Arthur keinen Antrag auf Übergabe bei Senior Rodriguez, dem Leiter der „Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit" in Spanien, gestellt. Seitdem Pablo nicht nur seine Tochter, sondern seine gesamte Familie als „verrückt" und als „Monster" bezeichnet hatte, bevor die schwangere Ginny von ihm auch noch sitzengelassen worden war, hielt Arthur von Pablo überhaupt nichts mehr. Dieser junge Mann war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass seine einzige Tochter nur Spielball eines engstirnig denkenden Muggels gewesen war. Noch schlimmer war es gekommen, nachdem Arthur dahinter gekommen war, dass Pablo etwas mit den Anschlägen auf Zauberer und Hexen zu tun gehabt haben musste. Und jetzt saß dieser Mann, gegen den Arthur bereits einen persönlichen Groll hegte, bevor er überhaupt mit den Terrorakten in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnte, hier im Zaubereiministerium und wartete auf sein Verhör.

„Arthur, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kingsley ruhig, dem die persönlichen Gründe Arthurs für den fehlenden Auslieferungsantrag während seiner Arbeit mit ihm nicht entgangen waren.

Entmutigt flüsterte Arthur zurück: „Kingsley, ich weiß nicht, ob ich bei ihm objektiv sein kann. Ich befürchte…"

Kingsley unterbrach ihn und sagte: „Ich bin sicher, dass du deinen Zorn gegen Mr. Abello im Zaum halten kannst. Lass dich nur nicht provozieren, wenn er das Gespräch auf eine persönliche Ebene ziehen sollte. Bleib einfach gelassen! Außerdem bin ich ja dabei."

Kingsley ging wieder voran und Arthur folgte ihm zögerlich bis zu Zelle acht, die sich gleich darauf öffnete. Ein Auror wartete bereits in dem Raum, in welchem Pablo mit vor dem Körper magisch gefesselten Händen und Füssen auf einem Stuhl saß. Arthur holte tief Luft, bevor er die Zelle betrat. Pablo blickte auf und für einen Moment erkannte Arthur das bisschen Vertrautheit wieder, die sie in einer Zeit aufgebaut hatten, in welcher Pablo noch als zukünftiger Schwiegersohn betitelt worden war, doch diese Vertrautheit verschwand und wurde durch einen angewiderten Blick Pablos ersetzt, der jedoch auch jede Menge Furcht erkennen ließ.

„Mr. Abello, Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?", fragte Arthur distanziert, obwohl er den jungen Man lange Zeit geduzt hatte.

Pablo schnaufte angriffslustig und zeterte mit einem leichten, spanischen Akzent: „Sie können mich nicht hier behalten, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde mich darüber beschweren. Ich werde jedem Menschen von Ihnen und Ihrer Welt erzählen!"

Kingsley schaltete sich ein und sagte einschüchternd gelassen: „Wir haben unsere Mittel – Sie würden nach unserem hoffentlich freundlich bleibenden Gespräch nicht einmal mehr wissen, dass Sie hier mit uns gesessen und gesprochen haben, also hüten Sie besser Ihre Zunge, Mr. Abello!"

Für einen Moment war Arthur schockiert, dass Kingsley, der normalerweise die Rolle des guten, vertrauenswürdigen Auroren verkörperte, gerade bei Pablo schon mit dem ersten Satz eine Drohung ausgesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er das getan, weil er das Halbwissen von Pablo nutzen wollte, um ihm Angst zu machen, denn möglicherweise hatten diese Muggel schon von den Vergissmich oder einem „Obliviate"-Zauber gehört. Es läge jedoch auch im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Kingsley von diesem Fall an sich angetan und betroffen war. Kingsley war ein Mann, der von Diskriminierungen jedweder Art überhaupt nichts hielt, weswegen er in jeder freien Minute, besonders aber in seiner Freizeit, mit einer vertrauenswürdigen, kleinen Gruppe an einem neuen Gesetz für Halbwesen und Tiermenschen arbeitete. Kingsleys ganzer Einsatz zeugte davon, dass der Mann durch und durch ein gutes Herz haben musste und Pablo stellte für ihn einen jener Gegner dar, die unschädlich gemacht werden mussten, um die Zaubererwelt schützen zu können.

Ungläubig fragte Pablo: „Das würden Sie nicht machen oder?"

„Der Minister wird alles tun, um die Zaubererwelt in Sicherheit zu wissen. Sie oder Ihre kleindenkenden Hexenhasser werden noch früh genug erkennen, dass Sie eine der ältesten Lebensformen dieser Erde völlig grundlos jagen und wir werden Ihnen auch sehr bald zu verstehen geben, dass Sie sich den falschen Gegner ausgesucht haben! Wenn Sie glauben, wir lassen uns so einfach von einer Horde angstverzerrter, verblendeter Möchtegern-Weltverbesserer in die Flucht schlagen, dann wissen Sie wohl nicht, dass wir uns sehr wohl zur Wehr setzen können", sagte Kingsley so gelassen, als würde er das heutige Wetter abhandeln.

Starr vor Angst blickte Pablo den großen, dunkelhäutigen Mann vor sich an, bevor er zu Arthur blickte, doch seinen Blick konnte er vor Scham nicht mehr aufrecht halten, weswegen er sein Haupt senkte.

„Mr. Abello", sagte Arthur, „ich möchte drei Dinge von Ihnen wissen!" Pablo blickte auf und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich möchte wissen, wo Mr. Robert Hopkins sich befindet, was seine künftigen Pläne sind und was für Verbrechen er bereits begangen hat!", sagte Arthur fordernd, wenn auch nicht ganz so bedrohlich wie Kingsley.

„Ich…", sagte Pablo verstummend und er begann zu zittern. Er bekam große Angst, denn er wusste vom Hörensagen von den Möglichkeiten, die Zauberer und Hexen bei ihm anwenden könnten, um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Er hatte davon gehört, dass die Zauberer und Hexen ein Gedächtnis ganz oder teilweise löschen konnten. Viel bekannter waren ihm persönlich jedoch die Methoden von Mr. Hopkins.

„Wir hören!", sagte Kingsley leise und brummend.

Kaum hörbar entgegnete Pablo: „Wenn ich was sage, werden die mich bestrafen und dann…"

Kingsley fuhr ihm über den Mund: „Was glauben Sie wohl, was hier auf Sie wartet, Mr. Abello?"

„Sie tun mir nichts, das weiß ich", sagte Pablo nicht sehr überzeugt.

Noch immer kam Arthur nicht zu Wort, denn Kingsley erklärte dem Gefangenen: „Sie sind hier bei uns und niemand weiß davon, außer Senior Rodriguez, mit dem Sie ja schon das Vergnügen hatten, richtig?"

Pablo musste unweigerlich dran denken, wie Senior Rodriguez dem Nachbarn Mr. Sandoval, von dem er festgehalten worden war, die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, per Magie in seinem Kopf herumzuwühlen, was ein beängstigendes und schmerzhaftes Erlebnis gewesen war. Erst später hatte er erfahren, dass diese Methode nicht schmerzhaft gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht dagegen gesträubt hätte. Trotzdem hatte Pablo in der Gewalt von Senior Rodriguez und dessen Nachbarn große Angst gehabt und hier, während des Verhörs, erging es ihm nicht anders. Allerdings waren die Bestrafungen von Mr. Hopkins immer wesentlich schmerzhafter gewesen. Nachdem Mr. Hopkins über seinen Vater hatte ausrichten lassen, dass er mit ihm ein Wörtchen wegen des angehängten Balgs wechseln wollte, da hatte er zum ersten Mal während einer persönlichen Unterhaltung Hopkins' Peitsche spüren müssen.

Mit zusammengekniffenem Mund zog Pablo die feuchte Nase hoch, bevor er mit bebender Stimme erklärte: „Ich kann Ihnen gar nichts sagen!"

„Ach nein? Wir wissen, dass Sie und Ihr Vater im Umfeld von Mr. Hopkins aktiv sind. Wir wissen, dass Mr. Hopkins es auf Bürger unserer Gesellschaft abgesehen hat und wir sind uns darüber im Klaren, dass er Mordaufträge an seine Anhänger verteilt. Sie selbst sollten Senior Rodriguez ausschalten, weil er ein hohes Tier des spanischen Zaubereiministeriums ist, und da sagen Sie, Sie hätten uns nichts zu sagen? Ich sehe das anders, Freundchen, und der Minister sieht es ebenfalls anders", sagte Kingsley diesmal etwas aufgebrachter.

Pablo lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter, bevor er eingeschüchtert fragte: „Was haben Sie mit mir vor?" Er befürchtete das Schlimmste!

Arthur schaltete sich ein und erklärte in kühlem Tonfall, den zu halten es ihm jedoch sehr schwer fiel: „Selbst Ihnen sollte es aufgefallen sein, dass wir soeben mit einem Verhör begonnen haben. Wir stellen Fragen und Sie geben uns ehrliche Antworten – ganz so, wie Sie es aus dem Fernsehen kennen müssten." Pablo schaute bei dem Wort „Fernsehen" verdutzt auf, doch Arthur ließ sich davon nicht ablenken und sagte im Anschluss: „Sollten wir aber auch nur den geringsten Verdacht haben, dass Sie lügen könnten oder falls Sie weiterhin jegliche Kooperation verweigern, werden wir Ihnen etwas verabreichen, das Sie zu einer wahrheitsgemäßen Aussage zwingen wird!"

Pablo blieb ruhig, so weit es überhaupt ging, denn das Zittern, welches immer wieder über seinen ganzen Körper huschte, konnte er nicht unterbinden. Nachdem er immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, hörte er den dunkelhäutigen Mann sagen: „Dann eben Veritaserum, damit Sie nicht nur Antworten geben, sondern darüber hinaus auch ehrliche."

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Pablo jeden Handgriff von dem Mann mit der tiefen, besonnenen Stimme. Der Mann füllte ein Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit und holte gleich danach ein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang. Aus diesem Fläschchen ließ er drei Tropfen einer wasserähnlichen Flüssigkeit in das Glas fallen. 'Womöglich ein Gift?', dachte Pablo. Je näher der Mann ihm mit dem Wasserglas kam, desto stärker wurde sein Körper von einem Zittern übermannt.

Plötzlich brach es aus dem Gefangenen Mitte zwanzig heraus: „Sie tun mir nicht weh oder? Sie fügen mir… keine Schmerzen…" Pablo begann erbärmlich zu schluchzen. Die hartgesottensten Männer konnten zu Weicheiern werden, wenn sie dem Unerklärlichen ausgesetzt waren. Pablo hatte Angst um sein Leben, aber mit dieser Angst wollte Arthur das Gespräch nicht weiterführen. Er war nicht wie diese Hexenjäger, die sich offensichtlich die Todesangst ihrer Opfer zu Nutze machten, um Informationen aus ihnen herauszupressen. Er war besser.

Arthur schaute Pablo für einen langen Augenblick an und fragte sich, wie seine Tochter sich mit so einem abscheulichen Kerl nur hatte einlassen können und da, in just jenem Moment, in dem er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, hatte er auch schon die Antwort vor Augen und die Erkenntnis über die Antwort traf Arthur wie einen Schock. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, sich Kingsley zuzuwenden und von Pablo abgewandt seinem Vertrauten zuzuflüstern: „Er sieht aus wie Harry Potter!"

Kaum hatte Kingsley begriffen, dass Arthur Recht hatte, hörten beide Pablo belustigt schnaufen, bevor er sagte: „Natürlich sehe ich aus wie Harry Potter!"

„Pablo?", fragte Arthur ihn beruhigend und vertraut klingend. Nachdem Pablo ihn angesehen hatte und weiterhin wie Espenlaub zitterte, fragte Arthur ehrlich interessiert: „Warum solche Angst? Was glaubst du, würden wir dir antun?"

Der junge Mann schien zu überlegen, ob die Frage ernst gemeint war, bevor er vorsichtig erwiderte: „Dass Sie mich quälen. Ich bin in Ihren Augen doch nichts wert. Ich bin Ihnen völlig ausgeliefert und keiner weiß, wo ich bin!"

Arthur räusperte sich, bevor er sachlich entgegnete: „Der Premierminister weiß Bescheid, dass Sie sich hier bei uns in Untersuchungshaft befinden. Außerdem hat das regierende Oberhaupt in Spanien Kenntnis über Ihren Aufenthaltsort, denn er hat der Auslieferung zugestimmt." Da Pablo ihn völlig irritiert anblickte, erklärte Arthur ruhig: „Die Zauberergemeinschaft kooperiert mit der Muggelwelt – Muggel sind die, die nicht zaubern können. Wir arbeiten manchmal Hand in Hand und wissen natürlich voneinander, weil wir zusammengehören. Es gibt jedoch leider viele Menschen, die Angst vor denen haben, die Magie anwenden können, weswegen es für alle besser ist, offiziell nichts voneinander zu wissen." Arthur gönnte sich eine kurze Sprechpause, bevor er abschließend sagte: „In Fällen, in denen das Wohl beider Welten in Gefahr ist, arbeiten die Regierungen von euch mit der unseren zusammen und einer dieser Fälle, Pablo, bist jetzt du!"


	92. Alle Karten auf den Tisch

Hi Ronja, danke für deine Review. Kein Problem, wenn du mit einigen Szenen weniger anfangen kannst, denn Geschmäcker sind ja verschieden :) Die Verhörszenen fanden besonders bei den Herren der Schöpfung Anklang ;) LG, Eve

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nach dem Spaziergang mit dem Hund hatte Severus seinem jungen Kollegen angeboten, zum Frühstück zu bleiben und Harry hatte angenommen. Während Harry die Schale von einem hart gekochten Ei entfernte – mit den Fingern, anstatt mit dem Zauberstab, weshalb Severus sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen konnte –, fragte er ihn: „Sagen Sie, Harry, sind Sie in der ganzen Zeit mal wieder mit Ihrem Problem konfrontiert worden, keine Menschen mehr sehen zu können?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Harry, bevor er sagte: „Schon lange nicht mehr. Schade eigentlich, wo ich beim letzten Mal schon geglaubt hatte, ich könnte es irgendwie beeinflussen."

Severus nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor er entgegnete: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Phänomen sich in Luft aufgelöst haben soll. Probieren Sie ruhig mit etwas Konzentration, ob Sie so einen Vorfall reproduzieren können und halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden. Wenn Sie das tatsächlich eines Tages unter Kontrolle hätten, wäre es sehr interessant, wie der Farbtrank von Hermine bei Ihnen aussehen würde."

„Ich werde es versuchen", versprach Harry.

Den Klassenraum hatte Harry schon eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn betreten, um einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, doch er war nicht lange allein. Ein Schüler klopfte an die offen stehende Tür und Harry bat ihn gleich darauf hinein. Es war einer der Erstklässler, ein Ravenclaw mit dem Namen Linus Korrelian, der zurückhaltend eintrat. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Korrelian?"

„Ich", der Junge stockte, „wollte fragen, ob ich…" Er hielt inne und fummelte eine Karte aus seiner Brusttasche, die er Harry entgegenhielt, während er sagte: „Ob ich wohl um ein Autogramm bitten dürfte?"

Es schwang gleichermaßen Angst und Hoffnung in der Stimme des Schülers mit, so dass Harry nur freundlich lächeln konnte, bevor er fragte: „Was ist das?"

Enthusiastisch erklärte Linus: „Das sind die neuen Schokofroschkarten aus dem Spiel!"

„Ach ja, die sollten ja Oktober herauskommen. Wie die Zeit vergeht…", sagte Harry, als er die Karte in die Hand nahm. Er drehte die Karte um und überflog seine Eigenschaften. 'Zaubertränke: 70? Moment, das waren doch vorher noch 90 gewesen!', dachte sich Harry. „Was soll ich draufschreiben?", fragte Harry den Schüler, der gleich darauf seine Wünsche preisgab.

„Danke, Professor Potter! Vielen Dank!", sagte Linus begeistert, als er sich die Unterschrift seines Lehrers auf der Spielkarte anschaute. „Sagen Sie, würden Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Linus unverhofft.

„Was könnte ich Ihnen schon für einen Gefallen erweisen?", fragte Harry verdutzt, weshalb Linus ihm eine weitere Spielkarte vor die Nase hielt. 'Soll ich noch eine unterschreiben?', fragte sich Harry in Gedanken, doch die Frage konnte er selbst verneinen, als er eine Karte von Severus in der Hand hielt.

„Würden Sie vielleicht Professor Snape fragen, ob er für mich unterschreiben könnte?", fragte Linus kleinlaut.

„Oh nein", winkte Harry höflich ab, „darum bitten Sie ihn doch lieber selbst." Er hörte Linus laut schlucken, so dass er anfügte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen nicht den Kopf abreißen wird, es sei denn, Sie fragen ihn während des Unterrichts. Dann kann selbst ich nicht mehr dafür garantieren, aber Scherz beiseite: bitten Sie ihn persönlich und wenn er verärgert reagieren sollte, dann sagen Sie ihm ruhig, dass ich Sie dazu angestiftet habe." Linus nickte und nahm bereits auf seinem Stuhl Platz, um auf den Unterrichtsbeginn zu warten.

Nach seinem Unterrichtstag ordnete Severus einige Gläser mit Zutaten, die unachtsame Schüler falsch in die Regale eingeräumt hatten, als es plötzlich klopfte. Nach einem lauten „Herein" trat Linus Korrelian ein und er schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein, was andererseits völlig normal war, wenn ein Schüler mit ihm reden wollte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mr. Korrelian?", fragte Severus distanziert.

Schüchtern trat der Erstklässler an ihn heran, bevor er ihm etwas reichte und derweil fragte: „Ich wollte Sie um ein Autogramm bitten, Sir."

Unerwarteter konnte das Anliegen des Schülers wirklich nicht sein, dachte Severus, der eine frisch gedruckte Karte mit seinem Bild in der zitternden Hand des Schülers erblickte, bevor er fragte: „Und warum wollen Sie die Karte mit Tinte beschmieren lassen?"

Sofort zog der Schüler die Spielkarte zurück und blickte zu Boden, bevor er mutig erklärte: „Ich sammle die Karten und wenn möglich auch die Autogramme der bekannten Zauberer und Hexen. Es ist nur ein Hobby von mir, Sir." Als sein Lehrer nichts erwiderte, sagte Linus entmutigt: „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie damit belästigt habe, Professor Snape."

„Geben Sie schon her!", sagte Severus grantig, denn in seinem tiefsten Innern fühlte er sich von der Bitte dieses Schülers geehrt. Immerhin war Mr. Korrelian so mutig gewesen, überhaupt an ihn heranzutreten.

„Könnten Sie schreiben…"

„Auch noch Wünsche! Reicht eine simple Unterschrift etwa nicht aus?", stichelte Severus und der Schüler gab letztendlich nach. Eine einfache Signatur genügte ihm.

Die unterzeichnete Spielkarte gab Severus an Linus zurück, der sich gleich darauf überschwänglich bedankte, indem er vor Freude strahlend sagte: „Danke, Sir. Vielen Dank! Ich habe am Montag gegen drei Gryffindors gewonnen, als ich Ihre Karte ausgespielt habe und…"

„Sehr schön, wenn Sie sich jetzt bitte aus dem Klassenraum entfernen würden?", unterbrach Severus grob, doch das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schülers verschwand trotz des harschen Tonfalls nicht.

Hermine und Remus waren heute mit Severus äußerst vorsichtig umgegangen, doch diese Übervorsicht schien unangemessen zu sein. Severus hatte die gestrige Unterhaltung und die angespannte Situation nicht mehr angesprochen. Harry suchte ohne Vorankündigung die drei auf und er lenkte das Gespräch auf den Schüler, dem er heute ein Autogramm gegeben hatte, weil er diese Neuigkeit unbedingt loswerden wollte.

Remus amüsierte sich darüber sehr und sagte scherzend eingeschnappt: „Mich hat noch keiner um ein Autogramm gebeten."

„Kommt bestimmt noch", versicherte Harry freundlich.

Hermine schlug plötzlich vor: „Wir könnten es doch mal zusammen spielen!"

Von dieser Idee war Harry völlig begeistert und er sagte in die Runde: „Ja, wir vier! Severus macht sicher mit oder?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: „Ich werde mit so einem albernen Spiel nicht meine Zeit vergeuden."

Nörgelnd sagte Hermine zu Remus und Harry: „Aber wenn wir nur zu dritt sind, muss jeder für sich allein spielen. Es macht mehr Spaß, wenn man Spielerpaare bilden kann."

„Dann suchen wir uns einen vierten Spieler", schlug Harry sofort vor.

Hermine blickte zu Severus hinüber, der zwar etwas abseits stand, die Unterhaltung jedoch trotz vorgetäuschten Desinteresses verfolgte, so dass sie berechnend zu Harry sagte: „Dann werde ich wohl mit Sirius zusammen spielen müssen, wenn Severus nicht möchte."

Wie erwartet kam der erhoffte Einspruch, als Severus fragte: „Für wann haben Sie denn einen Termin ins Auge gefasst?"

Im St. Mungos erwachte Lucius von allein und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder ein paar schattige, konturenlose Umrisse. Rechts von ihm bemerkte er ein helleres Quadrat, welches das Fenster sein musste, an dem er so gern saß. Völlig begeistert von diesem kleinen Erfolg stürzte er sich auf Schwester Marie, die gerade ins Zimmer gekommen war und berichtete ihr: „Ich kann Schatten sehen! Endlich geht es voran und ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben."

Hörbar freute sich Schwester Marie mit ihm und sagte: „Das freut mich wirklich, Mr. Malfoy." Sie wagte es, ihn zu umarmen und er erhob keine Einwände, denn der Moment war zu erfreulich, um sie zurechtweisen zu wollen. Dann sagte sie gut gelaunt: „Ich werde Professor Puddle davon berichten. Vielleicht kann man jetzt schon mit dem Spendermaterial beginnen und diese qualvolle Zeitumkehrer-Behandlung hat für Sie endlich ein Ende!"

Nach ein wenig Smalltalk fragte Lucius: „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr deswegen gefragt, aber das Schicksal meines teilnahmslosen Zimmergenossen interessiert mich noch immer. Haben Sie bereits etwas herausbekommen können oder…"

Sie unterbrach ihn freundlich und erklärte: „Nein, immer noch das gleiche Problem. Keine Hinweise, keine Angehörigen und keine Genehmigung für Legilimentik. Er sagt nichts und reagiert auf nichts. Vielleicht bleibt das für immer so, aber wer weiß das schon?"

„Sie haben Mitleid mit ihm?", fragte Lucius etwas erstaunt. Nachdem sie bejaht hatte, sagte er: „Aber Sie wissen doch überhaupt nichts von diesem Mann. Was, wenn er ein Mörder ist und schlimme Dinge getan hat?"

„Der schlimmste Mensch kann nach einem schweren Schicksalsschlag ein bemitleidenswertes Wesen werden, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde Ihren Zimmergenossen jedenfalls nicht im Vorfeld als potenzielle Bestie abstempeln, nur weil es die klitzekleine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass er eventuell schlimme Dinge getan haben könnte. Eine Meinung kann ich mir immer noch bilden, wenn wir endlich Neuigkeiten über ihn hätten, aber ich werde ihn nicht einfach vorverurteilen", erwiderte Marie gelassen, denn es war ihre tatsächliche Einstellung.

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, ihn mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Natürlich habe ich mir in Gedanken ein Bild aufgrund Ihrer Beschreibung gemacht und es interessiert mich brennend, wie sehr das Bild in meinem Kopf dank meines Vorstellungsvermögens mit dem Original übereinstimmt", sagte Lucius voller Hoffnung. Er würde bald sehen können, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er seine Frau bald sehen würde.

„Schwester Marie, kommen Sie doch bitte mal ans Fenster", bat Lucius und sie kam seiner Bitte nach. Als sie bei ihm war, nahm er sie an den Oberarmen und rückte sie in eine bestimmte Position, bis das Tageslicht auf sie fiel und er sagte: „Sie sind kleiner als ich!"

Er musste ihre Silhouette erkennen, weshalb sie lächelnd bestätigte: „Ja, ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner, Mr. Malfoy."

Sie beobachtete seine viel zu hellen, grauen Augen, die etwas zittrig, weil sie nichts fixieren konnten, über ihr Gesicht schweiften, bevor er sagte: „Sie haben dunkle Haare." Wieder bejahte sie seine Aussage, woraufhin er hinzufügte: „Und ich erkenne das helle Häubchen auf ihrem Haupt." Er lächelte zufrieden, auch wenn er nur Grautöne sehen konnte, doch immerhin hatte sich ihre Haarfarbe von ihrer Gesichtsfarbe für ihn bereits deutlich unterschieden und auch die weiße Haube der Schwesterntracht hatte er aufgrund des farblichen Unterschieds erkennen können. „Ich danke Ihnen, Schwester Marie."

Am Sonntag, zwei Tage nach dem Vollmond im Oktober, hatte Harry drei seiner Freunde zum Kartenspielen eingeladen. Remus war als Erster gekommen und sah reichlich mitgenommen aus, denn offensichtlich hatte er nach seiner Verwandlung wenig Schlaf finden können. Hermine war gleich im Anschluss eingetroffen und sagte, Severus würde in wenigen Minuten folgen, doch daraus wurde eine Stunde und er war noch immer nicht hier, weswegen Hermine sich dazu entschloss, Severus höchstpersönlich herzuschleifen. Sie öffnete die Tür und erschrak, als ihr Professor vor ihr stand.

Sie ahnte, dass er schon länger vor der Tür gestanden haben musste. Möglicherweise hatte er mit sich gekämpft, doch jetzt konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Freundlich sagte sie zu ihm: „Schön, dass Sie da sind. Ich wollte Sie gerade holen. Kommen Sie doch rein, Severus."

Er trat ein und wurde von Harry und Lupin gegrüßt und es nervte ihn jetzt schon, dass Lupin ihm gegenüber so überaus freundlich war und ihn sogar anlächelte. „Etwas zu trinken?", fragte der Werwolf auch noch zuvorkommend. Bei jedem anderen hätte Severus sofort bejaht, doch nicht bei Lupin.

„Nein, danke", winkte er ab, doch Hermine zog daraufhin nur die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Natürlich wollen Sie einen Tee haben", suggerierte sie ihm.

Severus seufzte und sagte resignierend: „Bitte, wie Sie wollen. Dann schenken Sie mir eben gegen meinen Willen einen Tee ein, dann aber bitte einen…"

„Earl Grey, in der hinteren Kanne!", wies Hermine den Werwolf an, der ihm daraufhin einen Tee einschenkte.

Während Remus einschenkte, fragte er nebenbei: „Was denn, Severus, keinen Kaffee? Seit wann Tee?"

„Hermine hat mir zu Albus' Erleichterung die Feinheiten verschiedener Teesorten nähergebracht und es waren einige annehmbare Geschmacksrichtungen darunter", antwortete er trocken. Er war eigentlich ein geborener Kaffeetrinker und jeder wusste das.

Harry stöberte derweil in den Spielkarten und zog seine raus, um nochmals die Punkte in Zaubertränken zu überfliegen. Auch hier standen nur siebzig Prozent. „Die haben meine Punkte geändert. In Zaubertränken hatte ich in der ersten Version noch neunzig Prozent, aber jetzt sind es nur noch siebzig", nörgelte Harry.

Severus nahm seine Tasse Tee entgegen und antwortete gelassen: „Das mag daran liegen, Harry, dass ich mit meiner Zustimmung für das Kartenspiel auch gleichzeitig meinen Missmut darüber ausgesprochen habe, dass die Angaben auf Ihrer Karte nicht mit der Realität übereinstimmen würden."

Harry ließ den Mund offen stehen und blinzelte, bevor er nachfragte: „Sie haben denen gesagt, dass ich in Zaubertränken schlechter gewesen wäre?"

Grinsend erklärte Severus: "Ja, habe ich! Als Ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer hat man mir diese Information geglaubt."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Harry seinen dunkel gekleideten Kollegen an und sagte gespielt drohend: „Dafür mach ich Sie fertig!" Als Severus überrascht aufblickte, grinste Harry, bevor er deutlicher wurde: „In dem Spiel!"

Während der ersten Runde, welche sie bereits eine halbe Stunde zusammen spielten, saßen Hermine und Severus nebeneinander und starrten sich gegenseitig in die Karten, um ihren nächsten Zug zu überdenken. Vorhin hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab aus dem linken Ärmel herausgenommen und ihn neben sich auf die Couch gelegt. Der Stab würde beim Spielen stören, weil er ständig wegen der Karten die Arme angewinkelt halten würde, hatte er gesagt.

Hermine diskutierte mit Severus und sagte: „Ich bin dafür, dass wir den Raum einfach sein lassen und uns erst einmal um die Sicherung der Brücke kümmern."

„Die Brücke? Was wollen Sie denn da schon wieder?", fragte er verdutzt, weil sie die Brücke vor drei Runden bereits passiert hatten.

„Wir könnten Sie vorübergehend zum Einsturz bringen, so dass keine weiteren Gegner ins Gebäude kommen und…"

Severus unterbrach sie und erklärte: „Die Brücke unbegehbar machen? Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wie viele Gegner sich bereits auf diesem Grundstück befinden. Was, wenn wir uns selbst den Rückweg abschneiden und wir uns plötzlich mit zwanzig Feinden konfrontiert sehen?"

Hermine zeigte auf eine gläserne Kugel, die über dem Spielbrett schwebte und in welcher grüner Rauch waberte. Eine Ziffer zeichnete sich in dem Rauch ab, die – ähnlich wie ein Würfel – die erlaubte Zuganzahl anzeigte und sie sagte: „Wir dürfen nur zwei Karten ausspielen. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich für uns, mit nur zwei Personen den großen Saal zu stürmen! Wir sollten die nächste Runde abwarten; vielleicht dürfen wir dann mit mehr Karten spielen."

„Was denn, Hermine? Sind Sie etwa nicht gewillt, ein Risiko einzugehen? Der nächste Zug könnte uns den Sieg bringen!", wollte er ihr klarmachen. Scherzend fügte er hinzu: „Wir könnten ja den Werwolf reinschicken, damit er etwas im Raum herumschnüffelt."

„Und wenn er dabei draufgeht?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und auch Remus wartete gespannt die Antwort ab.

„Wenn er sein Leben verlieren sollten, haben wir eben Pech gehabt", erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

Remus sagte gespielt erbost: „Hey, ihr redet da über mich!"

„Irrtum, Lupin: wir reden über eine Spielkarte, die zufällig Ihr Abbild trägt."

Hermine ließ sich von Remus' Einspruch nicht stören und sagte zu Severus: „Es ist immerhin unser persönliches Ziel, die gestohlenen Geheimrezepte von Bertie Bott zurückzuholen!"

„Ja, darüber bin ich mir im Klaren. Und wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, ist es ein ziemlich lächerliches Ziel, finden Sie nicht auch, Hermine?", fragte er belustigt.

„Aber es ist nun einmal der uns auferlegte Auftrag", machte sie ihm klar.

Harry und Remus warteten geduldig auf ihrer Spielgegner, bis Harry der Kragen platzte und er sagte: „Jetzt macht aber mal langsam euren Zug!"

„Eile mit Weile, Harry", sagte Severus, während er in seinen Karten vertieft war. „So ein Zug muss gut überlegt sein, wenn man gewinnen möchte."

Nur einen Moment grübelte Severus, bevor er bierernst sagte: „Wenn es unser Ziel ist, dann werde ich die Rezepte von Mr. Bott natürlich mit meinem Leben verteidigen!" Remus unterdrückte ein Lachen, konnte sich aber nicht zurückhalten und brach in Gelächter aus, so dass Severus verbesserte mit schmieriger Stimme: „Oder besser doch lieber mit Lupins Leben!"

Remus schaltete sich ein und sagte: „Das hier ist nur ein Spiel und es soll Spaß machen!"

Severus zog eine seiner Karten und nahm eine Karte aus Hermines Hand, bevor er beide auf das Spielbrett legte und grinsend sagte: „Gewinnen macht Spaß und ich denke, Hermine und ich werden jetzt einen guten Grund zur Freude haben!"

Das auf das Spielbrett gelegte Kartenpärchen bestand aus den beiden Karten, die Alastor und Remus abbildeten. Das Spielbrett reagierte und formte dreidimensionale Hologramme, die die drei Gegner, die sich jetzt erst im betretenen Raum offenbarten, ausschalteten, so dass Hologramm-Alastor den eroberten Raum mit einem wehenden Fähnchen einnehmen konnte, während Hologramm-Lupin die gestohlenen Rezepte einem Geheimfach entnahm.

Harry schnaufte und sagte gleich darauf: „Verdammt! Diesen Raum wollten wir uns erkämpfen. Jetzt dürfen wir nochmal zurückgehen."

„Nein Harry, dürft ihr nicht, denn wir haben mit dem Zug gewonnen!", erklärte Hermine freudestrahlend. „Ich bin für eine weitere Runde!", fügte sie noch strahlend hinzu.

Bevor die Karten für die nächste Runde ausgegeben werden konnten, flog Hedwig ins Wohnzimmer und landete auf dem Tisch, beziehungsweise direkt auf dem Spielbrett vor Harry, der sofort reagierte und sagte: „Das ist eklig, Hedwig. Warum bringst du mir immer halbe Mäuse?"

„Vielleicht weiß sie, dass Sie keine ganzen schaffen?", sagte Severus amüsiert und Remus musste wegen der Bemerkung lachen.

Hedwig ließ nicht nur die angefressene Maus auf dem Spielbrett fallen, weswegen Harry erschrocken von der Couch aufsprang, um das Spielbrett vor Blutstropfen zu bewahren, sondern der Vogel stieß auch noch beim Abheben zwei Teetassen um, so dass Harry aufgebracht und mit gezücktem Zauberstab um den Tisch herumwirbelte, um die Sauerei zu beseitigen.

Völlig aus der Puste wegen dieser zermürbenden Störung ließ sich Harry kurz neben Severus auf der Couch nieder. Kaum hatte er das Polster berührt, hörte man deutlich ein Knacken, weswegen jeder erschrocken innehielt. Severus' Gesichtszüge entgleisten zunächst, bevor sich Zornesfurchen abzeichneten und er barsch zu Harry sagte: „Ich kann es nicht glauben, Sie… Stehen Sie sofort auf!"

Harry sprang von der Couch so abrupt auf als wäre sie ein Trampolin. Vorsichtshalber ging er drei Schritte zurück, während Severus fassungslos neben sich auf das Polster starrte.

„Was haben Sie, Severus?", fragte Hermine. Sie sog erschrocken Luft ein, als er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seinen Zauberstab hielt, der einmal in der Mitte gebrochen, aber nicht durchgebrochen war.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", wiederholte Severus verdattert.

„Oh, das tut mir so Leid, Severus. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, bevor ich mich gesetzt habe", sagte Harry ehrlich. Severus blickte gebannt auf den Knick in seinem Zauberstab, so dass Harry noch anfügte: „Ich kaufe Ihnen einen neuen…"

Gereizt unterbrach Severus: „Natürlich werden Sie das, denn sonst würde ich das von Ihnen einklagen! Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie viele Gegner dieser Zauberstab überlebt hat? Er hat über hundert brenzlige Situationen überstanden und da kommen Sie mit Ihrem ungelenken Hinterteil und machen ihm einfach den Garaus!"

„Zeigen Sie mal", bat Hermine, die ihm den gebrochenen Stab aus der Hand nahm und beäugte.

Severus hingegen kämpfte mit sich und wollte die Ruhe bewahren, was ihm anzumerken war. Mit falscher Vertrautheit in der Stimme bat er Harry: „Würden Sie sich mir bitte zwei, drei Schritte nähern?"

Harry kam bereits langsam auf ihn zu, während er fragte: „Warum?"

„Damit ich Ihnen meine Hände um den Hals legen kann!", antwortete Severus bedrohlich leise, so dass Harry sofort wieder einige Schritte zurückging.

„Nun mal keine Panik", sagte Hermine. „Mr. Ollivander kann den Stab vielleicht sogar noch reparieren. Er ist ja nicht entzwei. Möglicherweise ist der Kern noch intakt."

„Und wenn nicht, Harry, dann zahlen Sie jeden Preis, den mein neuer Stab bei Ollivanders kosten wird!", befahl er Harry, der daraufhin eingeschüchtert nickte.

Am nächsten Tag konnte Harry mit Severus erst nach dem Unterricht zu Mr. Ollivander gehen, weil der vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Zusammen apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse, die jetzt im Vergleich zu den Zeiten kurz vor Schulbeginn wie leergefegt war. Nur vereinzelt waren Kunden zu sehen, die an den Schaufenstern entlangschlenderten.

„Ollivanders" hatte geöffnet, aber der Laden war nicht besucht und vom Besitzer sah man weit und breit nichts, doch man hörte ihn in einem hinteren Teil des Ladens hantieren. Die Klingel an der Tür hatte die beiden Kunden angekündigt und aus dem tiefen Innern des staubigen Shops hörte man Mr. Ollivander rufen: „Bin gleich bei Ihnen!" Harry nutzte die Zeit, um sich ein wenig umzusehen. Nachdem er seinen ersten Stab hier gekauft hatte, hatte er den Laden nicht noch einmal betreten, aber er stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass sich hier nichts verändert zu haben schien.

Stocksteif wartete Severus in der Mitte des Raumes und blickte starr in den Gang, aus welchem die Stimme von Mr. Ollivander zu hören gewesen war. Umso erstaunter war er, als der alte Zauberstabmacher aus einer ganz anderen Ecke auftauchte und grüßte: „Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Schön, Sie wieder einmal in meinem Laden begrüßen zu dürfen." An Severus gerichtet sagte er: „Professor Snape, seien Sie gegrüßt. Wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Wie lange…"

„Siebenunddreißig Jahre, Mr. Ollivander", sagte Severus gewissenhaft.

In Gedanken versunken wiederholte Ollivander: „Siebenunddreißig Jahre." Er räusperte sich und stellte sich hinter seine Theke. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte der ältere Herr mit seinen strahlend blasssilbernen Augen.

Severus griff in die Innentasche seines Umhanges und zog einen länglichen, schmalen Karton heraus, den er auf den Tresen legte, bevor er ihn öffnete.

„Oh nein, wie ist das nur…?", Mr. Ollivander konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Das ist ein so trauriges Ende für diesen wunderbaren Zauberstab", hauchte der Verkäufer mitfühlend.

„Wie genau das geschehen ist, da fragen Sie besser Mr. Potter, denn er trägt die uneingeschränkte Verantwortung für dieses Malheur", sagte Severus, während er sich zu Harry umdrehte und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich hab es doch nicht mit Absicht…", er hielt inne und seufzte.

Die fachmännische Begutachtung des gebrochenen Zauberstabes durch den besten Zauberstabhersteller der magischen Welt dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten und dann, endlich, gab Mr. Ollivander sein Urteil ab: „Tja, was soll ich sagen? Der Stab ist unbrauchbar und der Schaden nicht mehr magisch zu beheben."

Severus machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Der Stab, auf den Harry sich versehentlich gesetzt hatte, war sein erster Zauberstab gewesen, den seine Mutter ihm sehr frühzeitig genau in diesem Laden gekauft hatte, weshalb er wehmütig seufzte.

„Das tut mir so Leid, Severus, wirklich", sagte Harry ruhig. Gleich darauf fragte er: „Wie alt waren Sie gewesen, als Sie Ihren Zauberstab bekommen haben."

Severus musste sich mit einer Antwort gar keine Mühe geben, denn Mr. Ollivander, der bereits einige Kisten mit Zauberstäben in einem Arm sammelte, während er an den Regalen vorbeiging, antwortete an seiner Stelle: „Oh, der kleine Severus muss gerade erst sechs geworden sein, nicht wahr?" Severus nickte zustimmend, auch wenn ihm die verniedlichte Bezeichnung von Mr. Ollivander missfiel. Nachdem der ältere Herr die kleinen Kisten auf der Theke abgestellt hatte, schlug Mr. Ollivander zweimal auf die Oberfläche des Tresens und sagte zu Harry hinüberlächelnd: „Er konnte nicht einmal hier rüberschauen, so klein war er."

„Wie Sie sehen, Mr. Ollivander, bin ich in der Zwischenzeit gewachsen und kann sehr wohl über Ihren Tresen schauen", sagte Severus trocken, so dass Harry lachen musste. „Wenn Sie jetzt die Güte hätten, mir einen Stab zu empfehlen?"

Mr. Ollivander reichte Severus den ersten Stab, doch nach einem unvollendeten Wutschen lagen bereits die Gegenstände vom Tresen unten auf dem Boden. Der zweite Stab ließ sämtliche Gegenstände aus Glas fürchterlich laut summen, so dass man glauben musste, die Behälter und Fenster würden jeden Moment zerspringen. Der dritte Stab zauberte eine braune, stinkende Wolke herbei, weshalb sich Harry die Nase zuhalten musste und der vierte Zauberstab, den Severus probierte, ließ einen kleinen Wirbelsturm durch den Laden fegen.

Nach fünf weiteren Stäben, die alle ganz offensichtlich nicht zu Severus passten, gab Ollivander auf und sagte: „Ich möchte Sie bitten, etwas später nochmal wiederzukommen."

„Wann ist 'später'?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Etwas später halt! Vielleicht, wenn Sie etwas Farbe bekommen haben?", sagte Mr. Ollivander scherzend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Trotzdem Severus erbost war, den Laden ohne einen neuen Zauberstab verlassen zu müssen, verabschiedete er sich höflich von Mr. Ollivander und schritt, ohne Harry einen Blick zu schenken, aus dem Laden heraus. Harry folgte ihm sofort und lief hinter ihm her, bevor er nochmals sagte: „Das tut mir so Leid!"

„Es reicht! Noch eine Entschuldigung von Ihnen und ich werde mir den nächst besten Stab greifen, um Sie zu verhexen!", entgegnete Severus gereizt.

Severus ging schnurstracks auf den Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" zu, als er Harry sagen hörte: „Hier!" Er hielt inne und blickte verdutzt auf Harry hinab, der ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegenhielt und sagte: „Nehmen Sie meinen, solange Sie keinen haben!"

Diese Geste schätzend, aber dennoch abwinkend sagte Severus: „Ich brauche für den Unterricht nicht zwingend einen Zauberstab, aber Sie! Sie benutzen ihn tagtäglich vor Ihren Schülern. Und außerdem kann das von Mr. Ollivander benutzte Wort 'später' eine Zeitangabe von immensem Ausmaß bedeuten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie lange auf Ihren eigenen Zauberstab verzichten wollen würden. Ich werde mir wohl woanders einen Stab besorgen müssen."

„Aber die von Mr. Ollivander sind doch die besten! Dann schauen wir einfach jede Woche mal bei ihm vorbei. Irgendwann wird sich schon ein Stab für Sie finden", sagte Harry voller Hoffnung.

„Wie lange soll ich denn warten, bis ein Zauberstab von Ollivanders für mich der richtige wäre? Zwei Wochen? Sechs Monate? Vielleicht fünfzig Jahre? Er konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, was für einen Zeitraum er ungefähr mit 'später' meinen könnte!", sagte Severus verärgert, doch er war nicht mehr wegen Harry wütend.

„Mr. Ollivander hat doch gesagt, wann 'später' sein könnte", sagte Harry, worauf Severus ihn fragend anblickte. Den Zauberstabhersteller wiederholend sagte Harry: „Wenn Sie Farbe bekommen hätten, was immer er damit auch gemeint haben könnte."

Während sie auf den Pub zugingen, hörte Harry gemurmelte Worte aus Severus' Mund und einige verstand er sehr deutlich, denn Severus schimpfte still: „…alter Kauz… mit seinen kryptischen Aussagen… genau wie Albus… alte Spinner…" Harry grinste still in sich hinein.

Im Zaubereiministerium besuchte Kingsley das Büro des Ministers. Nach der Unterredung mit Pablo Abello war Arthur völlig durch den Wind, doch Kingsley brauchte ihn, um noch den Squib und den Zauberer zu verhören, die an dem Brandanschlag auf das Hotel in Aberdeen verantwortlich zu machen waren.

„Arthur? Ich hoffe, du hast das, was Pablo gestern gesagt hat, gut verkraften können!", sagte Kingsley mit seiner besonnenen Stimme.

Der Minister seufzte, bevor er sich selbst schalt: „Mir hätte die Ähnlichkeit schon viel früher auffallen müssen. Er war ja schon zwei oder drei Mal bei uns zu Besuch gewesen, aber weder mir noch Molly…" Wieder seufzte Arthur.

Kingsley erklärte gelassen: „Mr. Abello sieht Harry Potter zwar sehr ähnlich, aber diejenigen, die Harry so innig kennen wie wir, denen wird die Ähnlichkeit nicht sofort ins Auge stechen. Mach dir also keine Gedanken, Arthur, denn mir ist das auch erst aufgefallen, als du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Vorher habe ich einfach nur gedacht, er wäre der 'Typ Harry'. Der 'Typ Mann', den Ginny…"

Arthur hielt die Hände in die Höhe, so dass Kingsley mitten im Satz aufhörte. Kurz darauf fuhr Arthur sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Pablo… ähm, ich meine, Mr. Abello entspricht tatsächlich dem 'Typ Mann', den Ginny bevorzugt. Sie hatte ja einmal gesagt, er wäre 'genau ihr Typ', aber dass diese Leute ihn deshalb auf meine Tochter angesetzt haben, weil sie aus diesen dämlichen Klatsch-Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten wussten, dass sie und Harry…" Arthur war so aufgeregt, dass er einen trockenen Mund bekommen hatte und er schlucken musste. „Wenn ich überlege, wann Pablo bereits in ihr Leben getreten war, dann läuft mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter, Kingsley. Weihnachten letzten Jahres haben sich die beiden getrennt! Wir haben bereits Oktober und wir haben erst jetzt herausbekommen, dass er dieser Gruppe angehört." Plötzlich bekam Arthur große Augen, bevor er aufgebracht sagte: „Bei Merlin, die wissen ja, wo wir wohnen! Wir müssen den Fuchsbau so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Ich werde Molly…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Kingsley, der beruhigend sagte: „Arthur, überstürze nichts. Die wissen seit wann, wo du wohnst? Seit Juli letzten Jahres? Seit über einem Jahr ist denen dein Wohnort bekannt, aber bisher gab es keinen Überfall. Räume den Fuchsbau, aber bitte ohne Panik!"

Schwer atmend nickte Arthur, denn die Panik wollte weiterhin in ihm aufkommen.

Nachdem Arthur über den Kamin Molly Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass sie mit dem Packen beginnen sollte, sagte Kingsley: „Lass uns zu dem Squib gehen. Wir müssen ihn noch verhören!"

Arthur folgte Kingsley in eine der Verhörzellen, in welcher ein rundlicher Mann Mitte dreißig saß und ebenso an Händen und Füßen gefesselt war wie schon Pablo. Der Mann mit den lichten Haaren und den abstehenden Ohren blickte schuldbewusst auf. Man konnte ihm jetzt schon ansehen, dass er zum Reden bereit war, doch Kingsley konnte es nicht lassen, auch diesem Herrn zu erklären: „Sie wissen, warum wir hier sind! Wenn sich Zweifel auftun, dass Sie uns die Wahrheit sagen…"

Der Gefangene unterbrach und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Geben Sie mir ruhig Veritaserum. Ich sage aus!" Leise fügte er hinzu: „Es ist sowieso alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen!"

Kingsley zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er einen Tisch herbeizauberte, an dem Arthur und er dem Gefangenen direkt gegenüber Platz nahmen. In den Akten lesend fiel Kingsley sofort etwas auf und er fragte: „Sie sind Oliver Shunpike? Der ältere Bruder von Stan Shunpike?"

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte der junge Mann.

„Stan ist damals von Minister Scrimgeour als Todesser verurteilt und – trotzdem er unschuldig war – nach Askaban geschickt worden, richtig?", sagte Kingsley, der diese Erinnerung mit Absicht ins Gedächtnis von Oliver Shunpike bringen wollte. Der junge Mann nickte heftig und blickte auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

Eine magische Feder zückend und das Protokoll startend sagte Kingsley: „Dann mal los: für das Protokoll nennen Sie uns bitte Ihren vollen Namen."

„Oliver Shunpike", antwortete er.

„Mr. Shunpike, am 27. September dieses Jahres sind Sie und ein weiterer Mann in Aberdeen vor einem Muggelhotel, auf welchem ein Brandanschlag verübt worden war, festgenommen worden, als Sie mit Ihrem Wagen fliehen wollten. In der Tasche in Ihrem Wagen hatte man zwei Kanister mit je einem Liter", Kingsley las das ihm unbekannte Wort nochmals nach, „Benzin gefunden, darüber hinaus vier leere Glasflaschen und zurechtgerissenen Fetzen Leinengewebe. Wozu haben Sie diese Dinge benötigt?"

Oliver Shunpikes Unterlippe zitterte, doch er gab zu: „Ich und einige andere, die von Mr. Hopkins an der Nase herumgeführt worden waren, wollten ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen, den er so schnell nicht vergessen würde, aber die anderen haben kurz vorher einen Rückzieher gemacht. Wir wollten eigentlich sein Haus – das liegt ganz in der Nähe von diesem Hotel – auf gleiche Art und Weise zurichten, wie er es bei…" Shunpike schluckte und blickte Kingsley an, bevor er an anderer Stelle weiter erklärte: „Wir haben kurzfristig erfahren, dass er die Veranstaltungsräume in dem Hotel für eine seiner 'Vereinssitzungen' gemietet hatte, dieser Mistkerl. Wir wussten davon nichts; durften früher immer nur helfen und ihm Informationen beschaffen, aber er sieht in uns offensichtlich genauso einen Abschaum, wie in denen, die wirklich zaubern können."

Die Feder schrieb und schrieb und Arthur und Kingsley warteten geduldig, falls Shunpike noch etwas von sich aus hinzufügen wollte. Als die Feder auf neue Worte wartete, erklärte der Gefangene: „Hopkins hasst Zauberer und Hexen. Er sagt von sich, er wäre dazu berufen, alle zu vernichten. Durch Zufall hatte einer meiner Freunde von dieser Sekte erfahren, die Mr. Hopkins anführt. Wir", Shunpike schluckte aufgeregt, „fanden das zu Anfang witzig, dass ein Muggel so über Hexen schimpft. Wir haben nur aus Spaß mal eine von seinen Veranstaltungen besucht; das muss ein Jahr vor Kriegsende gewesen sein. Wir haben dort erfahren, dass er nur eine vage Ahnung von der magischen Gesellschaft hat und dann sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen und…" Oliver Shunpike verstummte.

Für einen Moment ließ Kingsley die Feder schreiben, bevor er fragte: „Haben Sie Mr. Hopkins konkret auf die magische Welt aufmerksam gemacht?"

„Ja", Shunpike senkte seinen Blick, „wir haben ihm erzählt, dass die magische Gesellschaft uns Squibs wie Ausgestoßene behandelt. Ich habe ihm von meinem Bruder erzählt, den man einfach ohne eine richtige Verhandlung ins Gefängnis gesteckt hat. Er meinte, wir sollten uns das nicht gefallen lassen und zurückschlagen und dabei wollte er uns helfen. Wir haben ihm alles Mögliche erzählt: von Askaban, vom Ministerium, von Harry Potter und dem Dunklen Lord. Ich habe ihm sogar den Tagespropheten abonniert. Hopkins meinte, wir sollten die wirklichen Verantwortlichen für Stans Askaban-Aufenthalt zur Rechenschaft ziehen und das waren die Todesser und deren Familien. Damit hat das alles angefangen und wir hatten auch gar nichts dagegen, diesen Leuten einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Für uns war es zu Beginn nur Spaß." Shunpike schnaufte verachtend und die Verachtung schien ihm selbst zu gelten. „Wir haben böse Streiche gespielt; vielleicht auch mal wertvollen Besitz zerstört, bis Hopkins uns eines Tages vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hat, denn er hatte", Stan atmete heftig ein und aus und fuhr sehr leise fort, „einen Squib umgebracht. Christian Rossier." In Stans Gesicht zeichnete sich Reue ab, bevor er leise hinzufügte: „Der hatte mit seinem Onkel überhaupt nichts zu tun; hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt, weil er aus seiner Familie verstoßen worden war wie so viele andere auch…"

Arthur war geschockt, doch Kingsley behielt die Ruhe und fragte: „Wie ging es weiter mit Mr. Hopkins und diesen Anschlägen?"

Mr. Shunpike erklärte: „Hopkins hatte gemeint, Rossiers Tod wäre ein bedauerlicher Unfall gewesen und wir haben ihm seine Geschichte anfangs geglaubt. Es hat uns trotzdem gereicht und wir haben Abstand gehalten, denn der Typ ist wirklich völlig wahnsinnig. Hopkins hatte seinen Feldzug gegen die magische Welt ohne uns fortgesetzt, soweit es ihm möglich war, denn von uns hat er keine Informationen mehr erhalten. Bis auf zwei Squibs haben wir ihm einfach den Rücken zugewandt, aber wir konnten seine Machenschaften weiterverfolgen; es stand ja immer etwas über seltsame Todesfälle im Tagespropheten und die trugen alle seine Handschrift. Wir haben uns schuldig gefühlt, weil wir ihn an die Zaubererwelt herangeführt hatten. Wir wollten nicht mehr mit ihm in Zusammenhang gebracht werden. Im Gegenteil: wir wollten ihn aufhalten!"

„Sie reden immer von 'wir'. Wer sind 'wir' und wie viele sind Sie?", fragte Kingsley.

„'Wir', das sind ich, mein Freund Michael Filgrim, den Sie auch festgenommen haben und dann noch vier Freunde, die aber nichts mit Hopkins oder Aberdeen zu tun hatten, das schwöre ich! Die waren nur mit uns auf der ersten Veranstaltung, aber der Mann war ihnen von Anfang an nicht geheuer." Oliver blickte reumütig auf und erzählte: „Die beiden, die noch mit Hopkins zusammenarbeiten, sind die Brüder Alex und Arnold Roth – beide Squibs, die in der Muggelwelt leben, seit sie von ihrer Familie enterbt und aus dem Haus geworfen worden waren. Alex und Arnold sind so verbittert; die haben einen fanatischen Hass auf alle Reinblüter – eigentlich sogar auf jeden, der zaubern kann. Ich habe in einer Zeitung gelesen, dass eine ganze Reinblüter-Familie in ihrem eigenen Haus verbrannt war und ich war mir damals schon sicher, dass dieser Mord auf das Konto von Hopkins, Alex und Arnold geht!"

„Alex und Arnold sind also ausgestoßene Squibs, die in der Muggelwelt leben?", fragte Kingsley. Nachdem Shunpike bestätigt hatte, fragte Kingsley: „Arbeiten die beiden auch in der Muggelwelt?"

„Ja, Sir. Alex ist Angestellter in einem Fastfood-Restaurant und Arnold arbeitet als Snackverkäufer in einem Kino", erwiderte Shunpike.

Kingsley ahnte, was der Askaban-Aufenthalt von Stan Shunpike angerichtet haben könnte und fragte daher ehrlich interessiert: „Wie geht es Ihrem Bruder jetzt eigentlich?"

Verdutzt blickte Oliver auf, weil dieses Thema schwerlich mit dem Überfall in Aberdeen zu tun hatte, doch er antwortete niedergeschlagen: „Er lebt so vor sich hin." Weil Kingsley ihn anblickte und auf weitere Informationen wartete, fügte er hinzu: „Man gibt ihm keinen Job mehr, weil in seiner Akte natürlich steht, dass er eingesessen hat. Nicht einmal als Schaffner wollte man ihn zurückhaben." Er schluckte einmal verlegen, bevor er flüsternd offenbarte: „Er trinkt."

Die Verbitterung war leicht herauszuhören, doch Kingsley wollte es genau wissen: „War das Schicksal Ihres Bruders die antreibende Kraft für die Unterstützung eines Kriminellen?" Shunpike nickte.

Diesmal lenkte Arthur das Gespräch wieder auf die beiden Squibs Alex und Arnold, die Hopkins immer noch unterstützen würden.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, ob die Brüder jemals etwas getan haben, das man ihnen in der Muggelwelt zur Last legen könnte?", wollte Arthur wissen, denn vom anderen Minister wusste er, dass man Menschen, die man aus dem Verkehr ziehen wollte, zu diesem Zweck auch wegen kleinerer Taten anklagen konnte. Der Mörder Al Capone war letztendlich zu elf Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt worden und das lediglich aufgrund von Steuerhinterziehung und Geldwäsche, wie Arthur aus Muggelbüchern wusste.

„Ich weiß nicht genau… Habe gehört, Arnold dealt ab und zu mal", erklärte Shunpike.

„'Dealt'?", fragte Kingsley nach.

„Na, Sie wissen schon. Er verkauft Medikamente ohne Rezept und Drogen", zählte Shunpike auf, „aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Habe nie so ein Zeug bei ihm gesehen; ich habe das von anderen gehört."

Die Feder notierte alles und Arthur freute sich jetzt schon darauf, dem anderen Minister davon berichten zu können, denn der könnte diesen Mann sicherlich aus dem Verkehr ziehen.

„Wie ist es zu dem Brand in dem Hotel in Aberdeen gekommen?", fragte Kingsley nach einem Moment sehr distanziert klingend, obwohl ihn diese ganzen Informationen innerlich aufwühlten.

„Wir, also Michael und ich, wollten eigentlich Hopkins Haus ein wenig unter Beschuss nehmen. Durch Zufall haben wir erfahren, dass er in diesem Hotel eine kleine Versammlung abhält und Michael meinte, wir sollten ihn aufsuchen und ihn zur Rede stellen."

„Mr. Filgrim, Michael, ist kein Squib, sondern ein Zauberer, richtig?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ja, aber glauben Sie mir: er hat Hopkins nie irgendwas gesagt. Michael hat sich eher um mich Sorgen gemacht, weil ich mit so einem Typen Umgang hatte. Deswegen hat er mich manchmal begleitet, wenn ich mich mit Hopkins getroffen habe."

„Das kann Mr. Filgrim uns selbst erzählen. Weiter mit Ihnen und dem Hotel", forderte Kingsley und Shunpike parierte.

„Michael und ich haben Hopkins in dem Hotel aufgesucht, was für den natürlich völlig überraschend gekommen war. Ich glaube sogar, Hopkins hatte Angst vor uns. Er hat uns nämlich rauswerfen lassen wollen. Michael ist dann durchgedreht, weil Hopkins uns nicht einmal zuhören wollte. Er hat dann eine Flasche aus seiner Jackentasche gezogen und den Stoff mit seinem Zauberstab entzündet. Ich habe wirklich nicht gewusst, dass er eine mit dabei gehabt hatte, sonst hätte ich ihm die weggenommen. Wir wollten ja eigentlich nur Hopkins' Haus…" Shunpike seufzte, bevor er betroffen sagte: „Die Situation ist so verfahren gewesen. Michael hat gesagt, dass man Hopkins das Handwerk legen müsste und dass es ihm sogar egal wäre, ob er dabei selbst das Leben verlieren würde oder nicht. Hopkins ist ein Irrer und Michael wollte ihm auf die Art Schaden zufügen, die Hopkins selbst immer bei anderen angewendet hatte; mit Feuer. Ich konnte Michael nicht aufhalten; er war wegen Hopkins völlig außer sich."

Nachdem man Shunpike ein Glas Wasser gestattet hatte, fragte Kingsley: „Sagen Sie, warum haben Sie sich mit diesen Informationen nicht ans Zaubereiministerium gewandt?"

Shunpike lachte ungläubig auf und erwiderte: „Uns hätte man doch ohne Umschweife nach Askaban geschickt oder etwa nicht?" Sein Lächeln verblasse und etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort: „Wir wollten nie, dass jemand stirbt; wirklich nicht. Einen Denkzettel verpassen: ja! Wertvollen Besitz zerstören wie protzige Häuser und antike Sammlungen und so weiter, aber jemanden im Schlaf umbringen…?" Oliver zitterte atmend aus, bevor er leise wiedergab: „Jemanden bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen, das war uns zu viel der Rache." Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Wir konnten ihn nicht aufhalten. Wir haben immer wieder davon gehört, dass Hopkins auch Reinblüter entführt haben soll, um weitere Informationen zu bekommen, weil er von uns nämlich nichts mehr über die Zauberergesellschaft erfahren hatte. Alex und Arnold waren ihm da keine große Hilfe; die haben ja mit der magischen Welt wirklich gar nichts am Hut und sie kennen sich da überhaupt nicht aus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hopkins sich der beiden auch sofort entledigen würde, allein weil deren Eltern Hexe und Zauberer sind, aber er lässt sie am Leben, weil Alex und Arnold nämlich als einzige von Hopkins Männern die magisch verborgenen Orte sehen können."

Oliver Shunpike atmete heftig und sah Arthur direkt in die Augen, bevor er leise offenbarte: „Mr. Weasley, die wissen, wo Hogwarts liegt!"


	93. Scharlachrot

Hi hoenibii,

warst du von Anfang an mit bei oder hast du in ein paar Tagen alles gelesen?

Die von dir erwähnten "Wenn ihr nicht schreibt schreib ich nicht"-Drohungen gibt es bei mir nicht – dafür bin ich wohl zu alt (trotzdem freue ich mich wie ein Schneekönig über Reviews; dazu bin ich nicht zu alt ;) ).

Besonders freue ich mich über das Lob zum Schreibstil und auch zur durchdachten Handlung, denn darauf liegt mein Augenmerk. Freut mich, dass es positiv auffällt, dass die Handlungsstränge nicht im Sande verlaufen, sondern weitergeführt werden, auch wenn es viele sind.

Hi Daniel,

es scheint schier unmöglich, dass Hogwarts von Muggeln angegriffen werden könnte, wegen der ganzen Schutzzauber, aber es ist trotzdem beunruhigend zu wissen, dass die Muggel den Standort der Schule kennen. Mit dem Fuchsbau sieht es etwas anders aus, denn der ist ja nicht magisch verborgen, sondern liegt nur etwas abseits vom eigentlichen Dorf. Da könnte es wirklich brenzlig werden.

Lieben Gruß,

John & Muggelchen

x x x

Nach vier misslungenen Versuchen hatten Hermine und Severus am heutigen Tage endlich ein wichtiges Projekt beendet. Mit dem beflügelnden Triumph im Herzen saßen sie abends noch in seinem Wohnzimmer und tranken auf ihren Erfolg, denn aufgrund Severus' Idee hatten sie den Farbtrank optimieren können, weshalb die magischen Farben jetzt länger sichtbar blieben. So könnte man prüfen, wie die Farben sich bei verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen verhalten würden. Zudem, wie Severus bemerkt hatte, zeichnete sich jetzt sehr viel deutlicher ab, wie die Magie durch den Körper strömte, denn man konnte genau erkennen, wie sie sich vor einem Zauberspruch bereits in dem Arm sammelte, bevor sie durch den Stab hindurchglitt.

Natürlich war Hermine diejenige gewesen, die den Trank hatte einnehmen müssen, während sie von Severus Anweisungen erhalten hatte, welche Zauber sie ausführen sollen. Levitation, Aufrufezauber und leichte Haushaltszauber waren einige von den getesteten Sprüchen gewesen. Möglicherweise hatte er sich geirrt, aber er war der Meinung, dass ihre Farben, die er ja schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sehen dürfen, kräftiger geworden waren und er fragte sich, ob beim ersten Mal auch schon ein so tiefes Blau wahrzunehmen gewesen war. Das helle Violett um die gesamten Farben herum war dieses Mal definitiv kräftiger. Braun, Orange und Gelb waren wie beim ersten Mal vorhanden und ließen ihn erneut den Vergleich zu einer fleißigen Biene ziehen. Selbstverständlich hatte er alles penibel notiert. Ihre vorgetragene Bitte, den Trank selbst einzunehmen, damit sie auch ein „Testobjekt" haben würde, hatte er erneut ausgeschlagen, obwohl er heute deshalb befremdlicherweise ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hatte. Sie war wirklich äußerst höflich gewesen, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte und nach seiner Ablehnung hatte es ihn sehr erstaunt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr nachgehakt hatte, warum er sich sträuben würde.

Von seinem besten Elfenwein hatte Severus eine Flasche geöffnet, um mit seiner Schülerin anzustoßen, denn die Farben blieben nicht mehr nur wenige Minuten sichtbar, sondern fast eine halbe Stunde.

„Auf Ihren Erfolg, Hermine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich mit diesem Trank einen großen Namen in der Liga der Zaubertränkemeister machen werden", sagte er, bevor er mit seinem Glas das ihre berührte und ein leises Klirren zu vernehmen war.

„Sie haben aber ganz gut mitgeholfen, Severus. Ich wäre nie drauf gekommen, dass Flubberwürmer dem Trank eine so feste, fast schon klebrige Konsistenz geben könnten. Er bleibt jetzt viel länger an den Magieteilchen haften. Das ist", Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „so einfach und doch bin ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen."

Beim dritten Glas Wein waren sie bei allgemeinen Themen der vergangen Zeit angekommen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich meist um ihn, weil es noch so viele Fragen zu klären gab.

„Mit welchem wortlosen Zauber haben Sie den Irrwicht eigentlich in den Schrank gesperrt?", fragte Hermine wissbegierig.

Severus lächelte überlegen, weil es nach langer Zeit mal wieder etwas gab, von dem er mehr verstand als sie und so erklärte er herzlich gern: „Es sind zwei aufeinander folgende Befehle; sehr einfache. Der erste lautet 'intromittere' und der darauf folgende ist 'includere'."

Severus konnte regelrecht hören, wie Hermines Verstand arbeitete, bevor sie ganz richtig übersetzte: „Hineinschicken und einsperren! Das ist wirklich einfach."

Lächelnd erklärte Severus: „Es mag einfach sein, aber diese beiden separaten Sprüche, die man leider nicht miteinander vereinen kann, wirken in erster Linie nur bei Wesen, denen es an Körperlichkeit mangelt, wie eben bei einem Irrwicht, der zwar eine feste Gestalt annehmen kann, im Grunde jedoch weiterhin aus seinem rauchigen Ich besteht. Es ist übrigens auch bei Dementoren möglich oder auch bei Geistern und Poltergeistern."

„Bei Dementoren? Ich dachte, da hilft nur ein Patronus!", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Es gibt viele Wege, die man gehen kann, Hermine. Ich bevorzuge es, einen Irrwicht ohne Unterhaltungselemente zu verbannen. Zudem könnte mangelnde Konzentration auf eine glückliche Erinnerungen in brenzligen Situationen einen Patronus vereiteln, so dass man eine Alternative parat haben sollte, um einen Dementor auch ohne magischen Schutzherrn vertreiben zu können", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Haben Sie diesen Zauberspruch etwa selbst entwickelt?", fragte sie ihn mit großen Augen.

„Nein", erwiderte er und Hermine bemerkte, wie er den Blick senkte. Nachdem er sich darüber bewusst geworden war, dass sie ihn genau betrachtete, fügte er stocksteif hinzu: „Ich habe ihn von Albus." Es war nicht zu überhören, dass ein Zittern in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen war.

Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, was ihm nicht entgangen war, doch Hermine hielt es für besser, ausnahmsweise nicht so penetrant nachzuhaken wie sie üblicherweise, denn sie fand es sehr angenehm, wie es momentan war. Augenblicke wie dieser, in denen sie entspannt mit ihm reden konnte, ohne dass er sie mit spitzen Bemerkungen malträtierte oder sich einigelte, waren selten und zwar so selten, dass sie solche einzigartigen Momente mittlerweile zu schätzen wusste. Eines hatten Momente wie dieser nämlich gemeinsam: seine Augen waren nicht schwarz! Auf seine plötzlich braunen Augen hatte sie in in der vergangenen Zeit nicht mehr angesprochen, sondern es still beobachtet. Diese Woche war es schon dreimal geschehen; nie den ganzen Tag über, aber für ein Weilchen, manchmal für Stunden. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und griff zu ihrem Weinglas.

Neben sich hörte sie ein Räuspern, bevor er sagte: „Womöglich interessiert es sie, dass sie mit einer ganz anderen Theorie richtig gelegen hatten." Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an, so dass er erklärte: „Ich habe die letzten Hausaufgaben von Miss Beerbaum mit schwarzer Tinte korrigiert und nur für die tatsächlichen Fehler Rot benutzt." Hermine lächelte, hörte aber aufmerksam zu, als er schilderte: „In den letzten Tagen habe ich bemerken können, wie die Schülerin damit begonnen hat, sich freiwillig am Unterricht zu beteiligen."

Sie verkniff es sich, so etwas zu sagen wie „Habe ich es nicht gesagt?". Stattdessen sagte sie Respekt zollend: „Das ist wirklich schön! Freut mich besonders für die Schülerin." Sie nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass er ihre Anmerkung über rote Tinte nicht vergessen, sondern sich sogar zu Herzen genommen hatte. Warum hatte er einer Schülerin zuliebe so etwas ausprobiert? Vielleicht nur, weil er ihre Meinung Ernst genommen hatte.

„Ich überlege, ob ich Harry den Trank noch einmal verabreiche. Sie müssen sich unbedingt seine Farbe ansehen, Severus. Das war fantastisch!", schwärmte sie freudestrahlend, doch Severus quälte sich lediglich die Andeutung eines Lächelns ab.

Auf sein Weinglas starrend entgegnete er mit leiser Stimme: „Sicherlich werden Sie mir zustimmen, dass nicht jeder, der des Zauberns mächtig ist, vorzeigbare Farben aufweisen würde."

Für sie war es klar, dass er sich selbst meinen musste, doch sie entgegnete lediglich unverbindlich: „Das käme auf einen Test an, finden Sie nicht?" Er schluckte hörbar und damit er sich von ihrer Anspielung nicht eingeengt fühlen würde, wechselte sie das Thema und fragte: „Hat sich schon etwas wegen Ihres neuen Zauberstabs ergeben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Mr. Ollivander scheint nicht in der Lage zu sein, mir einen Zauberstab verkaufen zu können. Ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich woanders einen erwerben soll. Bei 'Stock und Stab' in Ullapool könnte ich einen bestellen; ich müsste nicht einmal vor Ort…"

Hermine unterbrach und sagte ernst: „Aber die kümmern sich doch überhaupt nicht darum, ob der Zauberstab zum Kunden passt oder nicht. Bitte, Severus, versuchen Sie es weiterhin bei Ollivanders. Es wäre doch schade, wenn Sie durch einen Stab, der nicht für Sie geschaffen ist, Einbußen Ihrer Magie erleiden würden. Ich würde gern mal mitkommen und mit Mr. Ollivander reden." Hier schaute sie Severus verdutzt an, so dass sie ehrlich wiederholte: „Wirklich! Ich möchte mal mit Ihnen in die Winkelgasse gehen." Ein kurzes Nicken zeigte seine Zustimmung.

Der Hund, der die ganze Zeit auf einer Decke in der Nähe des Kamins gedöst hatte, kam mit dem Schwanz wedelnd zu den beiden hinübergelaufen und ließ sich erst von Severus, dann von Hermine am Kopf tätscheln. Unerwartet sprang er auf die Couch direkt neben Hermine, die daher etwas näher an Severus heranrutschte. Als Harry auch noch seinen Kopf auf Hermines Oberschenkel legte, schimpfte Severus: „Nicht, Harry! Aus!"

„Nein, ist schon gut. Es macht mir nichts aus", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme, während sie bereits ein Ohr des Hundes knetete. Severus entspannte sich wieder und ließ den Hund gewähren. Neugierig fragte sie nach einem Moment: „Warum haben Sie den Hund eigentlich 'Harry' genannt?"

„Ich war nie gut darin, mir Namen auszudenken. In dem Moment, als Harry mich besucht hatte und er mich fragte, wie der Hund heißen würde, habe ich einfach seinen Namen gewählt, um eine Antwort geben zu können", erklärte er etwas gelangweilt.

„Hatten Sie schon mal ein Haustier? Als Kind vielleicht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Meine Mutter hatte mir mal zwei Katzen zum Geschenk gemacht, die der Nachbar ansonsten ersäuft hätte", erwiderte er kühl.

„Wie haben Sie die beiden genannt oder hat Ihre Mutter…"

Er ließ sie nicht aussprechen und antwortete: „Sie hießen 'Kater' und 'Katze'." Als er bemerkte, dass sie wegen der Namen lächeln musste, erklärte er schelmisch: „Ich sagte doch, dass ich nie gut darin gewesen war, mir Namen für Tiere auszudenken." Er grinste einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er wissen wollte: „Haben Sie dem Kniesel schon einen Namen gegeben?"

„Nein, mir will einfach keiner einfallen", erwiderte sie.

„Nennen Sie ihn doch einfach 'Kniesel'. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde", schlug er vorgetäuscht ernst vor, weswegen sie lachen musste. „Sie besaßen doch während der Schulzeit einen Knieselmischling, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Wie hieß der?", fragte er interessiert.

„Der hieß 'Krummbein'; war schon zwölf Jahre alt, als ich ihn gekauft hatte. Er ist nur achtzehn Jahre alt geworden", sagte sie mit etwas Wehmut. „Aber er war ein wirklich schlauer Kater. Er konnte Krätze von Anfang an nicht ausstehen und am Ende wussten wir ja, warum das so gewesen war."

„Sie meinen Pettigrew", stellte er ganz richtig fest, so dass sie lediglich nickte.

Er trank sein ganzes Glas Wein leer, bevor er mit leiser, zitternder Stimme aufgrund dieser Assoziation heraus erklärte: „Pettigrew als Geheimniswahrer hatte auf einem Treffen des Dunklen Lords alle Anwesenden über den Aufenthaltsort von Harrys Eltern informiert, aber Voldemort hatte zunächst nichts unternommen. Ich dachte, er würde…" Severus stockte und Hermine bemerkte, dass seine Hände zitterten, doch er erzählte weiter: „Ich dachte, Voldemort würde der unvollständigen Prophezeiung keinerlei Bedeutung beimessen. Ich selbst habe sie für Unfug gehalten."

Für eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, aber weder Severus noch Hermine wollte den Abend enden lassen, so dass sie, um die Stille zu durchbrechen, wieder das tat, was sie am besten konnte: reden.

„Es ist bald Halloween", warf sie völlig zusammenhanglos ein.

Er stöhnte genervt und entgegnete schlicht: „Ich finde dieses Fest abscheulich."

Ohne auf seine Ablehnung einzugehen erzählte sie fröhlich: „Ich finde das lustig. Als Kind hat es mir schon Spaß gemacht, mich zu verkleiden und hier, mit der Möglichkeit der magischen Kostümierung, die um einiges perfekter ist, macht es mir noch viel mehr Spaß."

„Ich habe nie Freude daran gefunden, mich zu maskieren", sagte er gelangweilt.

Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Er trug doch ständig seine Maske, um sein wahres Ich zu verbergen und so sagte sie halb aus Spaß, halb aus dem Drang heraus, ihn provozieren zu wollen: „Oh, jetzt lügen sie aber!"

„Was fällt Ihnen ein?", fragte er plötzlich erbost, so dass sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Mit einem seiner bösartigen Ausbrüche hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, doch Angst vor ihm hatte sie nicht.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und sagte mit warmer Stimme: „Ich hab es doch nicht so gemeint." Es waren weniger ihre Worte, die ihn zähmten, sondern ihre Hand, die er ungläubig anblickte, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, nicht mehr gereizt zu reagieren.

Er schenkte noch etwas Wein nach und reichte ihr das Glas und als sie es mit beiden Händen entgegennahm, streiften ihre Finger unbeabsichtigt die seinen und schnell zog er die eigenen weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Warum mögen Sie Halloween nicht? Bestimmt nicht, weil man sich verkleidet oder?", fragte sie mit netter Stimme.

Ein Blick zur Seite ließ deutlich erkennen, dass Severus sich mit einem Male völlig verspannt hatte. Innig hoffte sie, nicht nochmals in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein, doch da er nicht zornig reagierte, sondern gar nicht, ahnte sie, dass sie traurige Erinnerungen wachgerufen haben musste und dann, ganz plötzlich, kam die Erkenntnis über sie. An Halloween im Jahre 1981 waren Harrys Eltern von Voldemort ermordet worden. Diese Erinnerung hatte sie wirklich nicht in ihm wachrufen wollen und schnell überlegte sie, mit welchem harmlosen Thema sie die Situation retten konnte, da sagte er plötzlich mit gebrochener Stimme: „An einem Abend an Halloween habe ich einen schweren Verlust erlitten. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dieses Fest unerträglich finde. Ich kann mir selbst nicht einmal vorgaukeln, es wäre ein normaler Tag; durch die ganze Dekoration…"

„Es tut mir so Leid, Severus. Ich wollte wirklich nicht…", sagte sie innehaltend, denn ihr war nicht danach, mit Worten zu trösten und so legte sie erneut ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und drückte einmal beschwichtigen zu. Für nur einen kurzen Moment legte er seine andere Hand auf ihre, doch dann, ganz plötzlich, griff er mit derselben Hand nach seinem Weinglas und wie er sich so nach vorn zum Tisch beugte, verlor ihre Hand den Kontakt zu ihm.

Nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte, sagte er mit festerer Stimme, ohne sie jedoch anzusehen: „Wenn Sie sich so gern zu Halloween verkleiden, warum wählen Sie diesmal nicht das Kostüm eines Einhorns?"

Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermine perplex und gerade, als sie sich gefangen hatte und auf diese Anspielung etwas erwidern wollte, trat Harry ohne zu Klopfen in Severus Wohnzimmer ein. Als er die beiden zusammen auf der Couch erblickte, hielt er abrupt inne und ärgerte sich, dass er diesen Zeitpunkt für seinen Besuch gewählt hatte. Reumütig fragte er: „Ich störe doch hoffentlich nicht?"

„Nein", kam von Severus unverzüglich, „Sie stören nicht. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Harry?"

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der seitlich neben der Couch in Severus' Nähe stand, bevor er sagte: „Ich habe da ein kleines Problem…"

„Können Sie jemanden nicht sehen?", fragte Severus sofort sehr interessiert, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, etwas anderes. Kommt ihr beide kurz mit zu mir?", fragte Harry bittend.

„Warum? Weil Ihr Wortschatz nicht dazu ausreicht, uns Ihre Problematik zu schildern?", fragte Severus amüsiert, doch Harry sah wie üblich über jede spitze Bemerkungen hinweg.

„Fawkes ist wieder da", offenbarte Harry.

Hermine war die Erste, die sagte: „Oh, da wird sich Albus aber freuen!"

Den Kopf schüttelnd hielt Harry dagegen: „Nein, das glaube ich weniger."

„Warum…", sagte Hermine innehaltend, denn Harry rückte gleich mit der Sprach raus.

„Er ist zu mir gekommen. Fawkes ist in meinem Wohnzimmer und er will nicht woanders hin", erklärte er.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte Severus: „Haben Sie Albus darüber schon informiert?"

„Ich wollte", gab Harry zu, „aber er ist nicht da. Minerva ist auch nicht da und Remus oder Arthur konnte ich auch nicht erreichen, was mich glauben lässt…"

Severus führte den Gedanken zu Ende: „…dass gerade ein Treffen des Phönixordens stattfindet." Harry konnte nur nicken, bis er letztendlich den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Warum so niedergeschlagen, Harry?", fragte Severus mit Unverständnis in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Fawkes zu mir gekommen ist. Ich will Albus nichts wegnehmen und…"

„Harry", unterbrach Hermine, „du kannst einen Phönix nicht einfach jemandem 'wegnehmen'; er bleibt aus freien Stücken bei einem Menschen. Wenn er bei dir bleiben will, kann Albus dir gar nichts vorwerfen."

Trotz der beruhigenden und erklärenden Worte fühlte Harry sich schlecht. Fawkes gehörte zu Albus und nicht zu ihm. „Aber ich habe schon einen Vogel!", sagte er unüberlegt in den Raum.

„Das, Harry, brauchen Sie nun wirklich niemandem extra mitzuteilen", stellte Severus trocken amüsiert fest und Harry kniff daraufhin nur schmollend den Mund zusammen.

Im Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 fand das Treffen des Phönixordens statt, welches Arthur einberufen hatte. Er hatte von seiner Besprechung mit dem anderen Minister erzählt und von den Verhören mit Pablo Abello und Oliver Shunpike. Minerva hatte sich erschrocken eine Hand über die dünnen Lippen gelegt, nachdem Arthur berichtet hatte, dass die Hexenjäger wüssten, wo Hogwarts liegen würde.

Albus richtete das Wort an alle und sagte: „Um Hogwarts und seinen Schutz brauchen wir uns nicht zu sorgen. Selbst, wenn ein Squib unsere Schule sehen kann, wird es für Muggel unmöglich…"

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben nahm Remus all seinen Mut zusammen, um Albus zu unterbrechen, denn er sagte: „Miss Adair ist ein Muggel und konnte Hogwarts sogar betreten!"

Alle Augen waren auf Remus gerichtet, weil er völlig untypisch für seinen Charakter nicht nur Albus unterbrochen, sondern ihn auch auf dessen Irrtum hingewiesen hatte.

Minerva schaltete sich ein und stimmte ihm zu: „Remus hat Recht, Albus. Warum Miss Adair die Schule sehen und auch betreten konnte, haben wir nie klären können. Wir dürfen nicht ausschließen, dass andere Muggel durch denselben, unergründbaren Weg Zutritt ins Schloss erlangen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Miss Adair lediglich durch den mitgeführten Zauberstab des jungen Mr. Malfoy Eintritt erhalten hat", sagte Albus beschwichtigend.

Jetzt schaltete sich Arthur ein, denn er sagte: „Wenn du damit Recht haben solltest, Albus, dann würde jeder Muggel mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand Hogwarts sehen und betreten können." Bevor Albus dagegenhalten konnte, dass kaum ein weiterer Muggel über einen Zauberstab verfügen würde, erklärte Arthur: „Wir haben etliche Zauberer und Hexen tot aufgefunden und keines der Opfer konnte durch den eigenen Zauberstab identifiziert werden, denn der ist nie gefunden worden. Wir wissen, wie Kingsley bestätigen wird, von mindestens fünfundneunzig Zauberstäben, die abhanden gekommen sind. Sie wurden einfach nicht bei den Opfern gefunden, Albus. Als Minister möchte ich nicht riskieren, dass fünfundneunzig wahnsinnige Muggel Hogwarts stürmen und mit ihren abscheulichen Waffen ein Blutbad an Kindern anrichten!"

Albus blickte ihn einen Moment lang ohne jegliches Zwinkern in den Augen an, bevor er tief ein und aus atmete und gleich darauf fragte: „Willst du damit sagen, dass Hogwarts tatsächlich geschlossen werden muss? Die Schule hat erst vor eineinhalb Monaten begonnen, Arthur. Glaubst du, Hogwarts Schutzwälle würden keine Feinde abhalten können? Sie haben es selbst Todessern schwer gemacht."

„Aber wir haben es nicht mit Todessern zu tun, Albus. Wir haben es mit Menschen zu tun, deren Waffen nicht nur wirkungsvoll, sondern uns auch – und das ist das Schlimmste – teilweise völlig unbekannt sind. Wir dürfen einfach kein Risiko eingehen!", sagte Arthur bestimmend.

„Es würde die magische Gesellschaft schwächen, wenn die Kinder wieder nicht darin unterrichtet werden können, ihre Magie richtig anzuwenden. Ich kann die Schule nicht schließen!", sagte Albus bestimmend.

„Das müssen wir auch nicht", sagte eine bedächtige Stimme. Kingsley hatte wieder etwas Ruhe in die Unterhaltung gebracht und er sagte: „Es reicht, wenn die Schutzwälle um Hogwarts herum ausgeweitet werden, damit man frühzeitig darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wird, falls sich jemand der Schule nähern sollte. Ich möchte auch vorschlagen, dass mindestens einer von uns für unbestimmte Zeit nach Hogsmeade zieht, um die gesamte Gegend im Auge zu behalten. Außerdem sollten alle Lehrer darüber informiert werden, dass die Möglichkeit einer Gefahr durch diese Muggelsekte besteht. Sorge dafür, Albus, dass alle Schüler, besonders die Erstklässler, sämtliche Schutz- und Tarnzauber so schnell wie möglich beherrschen."

Albus stimmte dem Vorschlag zu und es verwunderte niemanden, dass Remus sich sofort freiwillig gemeldet hatte, um in Hogsmeade bei Madam Rosmerta unterzukommen. Die meisten gingen davon aus, er hätte sich für die Aufgabe gemeldet, weil er es schlichtweg für seine Pflicht halten würde. Nur Tonks, Arthur und Molly wussten, dass er seit langer Zeit keine Anstellung mehr bekommen hatte und er seine kleine Wohnung über der Bäckerei höchstens noch zwei Monate zu halten vermochte, bevor man ihn auf die Straße setzen würde.

Nachdem sich alle vor dem Grimmauldplatz verabschiedet hatten und niemand mehr in Sicht war, nahm Albus Minervas Hand in die seine und schlenderte mit ihr zusammen ein wenig die dunkle Straße hinunter, bevor sie vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparierten. Der Spaziergang über die schuleigenen Ländereien schien für beide eine willkommene und entspannende Abwechslung zu sein.

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie Hand in Hand still nebeneinander her, bis Minerva plötzlich fragte: „Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, dass du Harry, Sirius, Severus und all die anderen, die Harry dem Orden des Phönix zugeführt hatte, wieder zu den Treffen eingeladen würdest?"

„Liebe Minerva, glaubst du vielleicht, wir könnten die Probleme nicht alleine bewältigen?", fragte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme zurück.

„In erster Linie liegt mir daran, vergangene Unstimmigkeiten bereinigt zu wissen, indem man den jungen Menschen zeigt, dass man sie Ernst nimmt und ihnen traut, Albus. Viele Mitglieder im Orden sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten; ich will mich da nicht ausnehmen. Andere Anschauungen und jugendliche Geistesblitze könnten, besonders wenn ich an Hermine denke, den Orden bereichern. Warum sie alle weiterhin ausgrenzen, Albus, wo du mit Harry doch alles geklärt hast?", fragte sie freiheraus. Sie drückte seine Hand ganz fest, als sie sich giftig zischelnd erkundigte: „Du hast doch mit Harry alles geklärt, Albus?"

„Ja, natürlich habe ich das, Minerva. Ich habe dem Jungen Unrecht getan und ihm erklärt, warum ich so von ihm gedacht hatte. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich nicht viel zu früh von meinen Zweifeln ihm gegenüber abgelassen habe", sagte er. Bevor Minerva ihm für diese Bemerkung den Kopf waschen würde, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Aber dann erinnere ich mich an das, was ich gespürt habe, als er so dicht bei mir war. Er ist mächtig, Minerva. Viel mächtiger als ich, aber das muss er nicht erfahren."

„Harry ist aber auch viel selbstloser als du, Albus", warf sie ihm vor und es fiel ihm kein stichhaltiges Argument ein, um ihre Bemerkung zu widerlegen und so küsste er einfach ihren Handrücken.

Nachdem die beiden Hogwarts betreten hatten, trafen sie im Erdgeschoss auf Severus und Hermine, die gerade Harrys Räume verlassen hatten.

„Albus, Minerva! Kommen Sie gerade vom 'Club'?", fragte Severus stichelnd.

Von dieser Bemerkung ließ sich Albus nicht verärgern und so antwortete er scherzend: „Ganz Recht, mein Freund. Wir haben gerade eben darüber geredet, einigen ehemaligen 'Clubmitgliedern' eine erneute Mitgliedschaft zu gewähren."

„Oh tatsächlich? Wie kommen diese Ehemaligen plötzlich zu dieser Ehre, wo sie doch offensichtlich gegen 'Vereinsregeln' verstoßen haben müssen, weil man sie mir nichts, dir nichts einfach ihrer Zugehörigkeit beraubt hatte?", fragte Severus zurück.

Hermine hatte genug von dem heimlichen Gezeter und sagte an Albus gerichtet: „Sie sollten mal zu Harry reingehen, Albus. Es wird Sie sicherlich freuen."

Albus folgte dem Rat und klopfte bei Harry, der sogleich öffnete und offensichtlich nicht mit vier Gästen gerechnet hatte, denn ihm stand einen Moment lang der Mund offen, bevor er jedoch endlich grüßte: „Guten Abend, Sir, guten Abend Minerva." Er bat die vier hinein, denn Severus und Hermine wollten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Albus' Reaktion auf Fawkes zu erleben.

„Ich habe Sie heute schon gesucht, Albus. Es geht um Fawkes", erklärte Harry.

„Um Fawkes, sagst du? Hast du ihn gesehen? Ist er etwa wieder in meinem Büro?", fragte Albus fröhlich und mit vor Vorfreude funkelnden Augen.

„Nein, er ist…"

Ein wohl bekannter, herzerwärmender Gesang drang an Albus' Ohren, als Fawkes zusammen mit Hedwig aus Harrys Schlafzimmer geflogen kam und beide auf der Rückenlehne der Couch landeten. Für nur einen kurzen Moment erkannte Harry Enttäuschung und Wehmut in Albus' Gesicht, doch der Direktor schien alle schlechten Gedanken von sich abzuschütteln. Albus fasste sich ans Herz und näherte sich Fawkes, bevor er ihn mit den warmen, aufrichtigen Worten begrüßte: „Mein guter, lieber Freund, bist du endlich wieder in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich so sehr, dich wiederzusehen, Fawkes!" Die lebendig funkelnden Augen des Direktors füllten sich mit Tränen, doch keine von ihnen ließ er fallen. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt an den Phönix heran und streckte seine Hand aus, um das scharlachrote Gefieder zu liebkosen und der Feuervogel gurrte vor lauter Wonne.


	94. Mein Schicksal in meiner Hand

„Schwester Marie?", fragte Lucius leise, nachdem er erwacht war und einen Schatten im Krankenzimmer bemerkt hatte, der ihre Größe besaß und ein weißes Häubchen zu tragen schien.

Er hörte plötzlich einige Männerstimmen von Personen, die ihn jedoch nicht gehört zu haben schienen. Dann hörte er, wie Marie mit ihren weichen Schuhen zu ihm eilte und dann vernahm er ihre leise Stimme recht hastig sagen: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy. Bitte sein Sie still. Es sind Leute vom Ministerium hier."

„Vom Ministerium? Ist Miss Bones dabei?", fragte er flüsternd.

Da der Minister und Shacklebolt ihn schon länger nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte, befürchtete er, sie hätten keine Verwendung mehr für seine Informationen, was ihm Miss Bones sicherlich bestätigen könnte.

„Nein, Sie ist nicht hier", sagte Schwester Marie, bevor sie vom anderen Bett aus von einem Mann herbeigerufen wurde.

„Wann genau ist der Patient noch einmal eingeliefert worden, Schwester? Ach, am besten kopieren Sie mir die gesamte Krankenakte für meinen Bericht! Und eine Frage hätte ich noch: diese ganzen Narben hier am Rumpf und an den Armen; vom Gesicht ganz zu schweigen. Ist er mit all diesen Verletzungen eingeliefert worden oder waren einige von ihnen schon vorher da? Besonders diese hier", fragte eine Stimme, die Lucius vertraut vorkam. Wenn er sich nicht irren sollte, gehörte diese Stimme dem Auror Dawlish.

„Ich kopiere Ihnen gern die Akte, denn da steht alles sehr präzise drin, aber wollen Sie nicht auch ein Wörtchen mit Professor Puddle wechseln? Ich könnte ihn holen; er hat heute Nachtschicht", hörte er Marie sagen.

„Nein, nicht notwendig. Ich habe gesehen, was ich sehen wollte. Kopieren Sie uns die Akten!", sagte Dawlish recht barsch und gleich darauf bemerkte Lucius, dass die Männer das Zimmer wieder verließen. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, denn andere Geräusche konnte er nicht vernehmen. An Schlaf war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Warum kümmerte sich ein Auror plötzlich um seinen Zimmergenossen, wo er doch monatelang von niemandem Besuch erhalten hatte?

Eine Stunde später hörte Lucius erneut die Tür und wie er es fast schon geahnt hatte, kam Schwester Marie an sein Bett.

„Ich bin wach, Marie. Sagen Sie mir, was…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und erklärte etwas aufgeregt: „Die sind völlig unangemeldet gekommen und wollten ihn sehen. Ich musste eben die Krankenakte kopieren. Besonders seinen linken Unterarm haben sie sich angesehen. Ob er…"

Dieses Mal fiel Lucius ihr ins Wort: „Diese Männer glauben, er wäre ein Todesser? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Die waren doch alle beim letzten Kampf dabei; alle, die der Dunkel Lord mit dem Mal hatte erreichen können. Es waren sehr wenige, die an diesem Tage fliehen konnten. Wer… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welcher Todesser es sein könnte. Ich kenne doch alle!"

„Er schien den Männern nicht bekannt zu sein. Ich halte es nur für ein Gerücht. Dieser Mr. Dawlish machte den Eindruck, als wollte er nur sichergehen, dass niemand ihm entwischt", sagte Schwester Marie.

„Ja, das kann ich mir bei Dawlish sehr gut vorstellen", bestätigte Lucius mit Abscheu in der Stimme. Dawlish war zu 150 dem Ministerium treu und führte alle Befehle, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen, loyal und pflichtbewusst aus oder arbeitete auf eigene Faust, um sich wieder einmal in ein gutes Licht zu rücken. „Schwester Marie", fragte Lucius, „wäre es zu viel von Ihnen verlangt, wenn Sie Miss Bones eine Nachricht von mir überbringen würden?"

„Sicher kann ich das tun, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Bones ist die direkte Ansprechpartnerin im Ministerium, wenn es um Sie geht", erklärte Marie. „Was kann ich Ihr ausrichten?"

Lucius atmete einmal tief aus und wieder ein, bevor er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Ich will, dass Sie mich besucht!"

„Das ließe sich machen, aber jetzt schlafen Sie ruhig noch ein paar Stunden. Es ist erst halb drei mitten in der Nacht", sagte sie flüsternd, so dass er lediglich nickte und ihr eine stressfreie Nachtschicht wünschte.

Während um sechs Uhr nachts alle Patienten fest schliefen, fand der Schichtwechsel auf der Station statt. Professor Puddle richtete das Wort an die Schwestern und Pfleger und nannte zu jedem Patienten erwähnenswerte Details, wenn es etwas zu berichten gab. In Bezug auf den Patienten Malfoy, den das Personal, bis auf Schwester Marie, schlichtweg „Der Blonde" nannte, wenn sie allein waren und über Patienten sprachen, sagte Professor Puddle: „Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen", er blickte zwei braungebrannte Schwestern an, die gerade aus dem Urlaub gekommen waren, „bei Mr. Malfoy hat vor wenigen Tagen die Behandlung mit dem Spendermaterial begonnen. Er wird zweimal täglich ins Behandlungszimmer gebracht. Sollte er auf dreimal täglich pochen, ignorieren Sie es einfach."

Nach dem Schichtwechsel und dem Beginn ihres Feierabends sagte Marie zu Professor Puddle: „Sir, Mr. Malfoy hat darum gebeten, Miss Bones vom Ministerium zu kontaktieren. Er wünscht eine Unterred..."

„Ich habe jetzt Feierabend, Miss Amabilis. Mr. Malfoy wird sich gedulden müssen", unterbrach der Professor gereizt. Er hatte zwei Schichten hintereinander arbeiten müssen und Marie war ihm aufgrund seiner grantigen Art nicht böse.

Zuhause angelangt fütterte Marie zunächst ihre vier schwarzgelben Kanarienvögel, bevor sie sich ihres Umhangs entledigte und sich vor den Kamin hockte. Es dauerte über zehn Minuten, da hatte sie eine Verbindung zu Mrs. Dainty, der Vorzimmerdame von Miss Bones, aufgebaut.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Miss Amabilis und ich möchte bitte dringend eine Nachricht an Miss Bones weiterreichen", sagte Marie etwas aufgeregt, denn sie hatte selten Kontakt zu hohen Stellen.

„Miss Amabilis, sagen Sie? Um was genau geht es denn?", fragte Mrs. Dainty zurück.

„Es geht um Mr. Malfoy; Mr. Malfoy senior. Er bittet um ein Gespräch mit Miss Bones", gab Marie gewissenhaft weiter.

Mrs. Dainty zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte skeptisch: „Mr. Malfoy senior? Wie…"

„Oh, ich hätte es erwähnen sollen. Ich bin Schwester im St. Mungo-Hospital und…"

„Warten Sie bitte, Miss Amabilis, ich denke, Miss Bones möchte mit Ihnen persönlich reden!"

Schon war Marie in der Warteschlange des Flohnetzwerkes angelangt. Von ihrer Mutter wusste sie, dass so etwas auch in der Muggelwelt gängig war.

Plötzlich meldete sich Miss Bones: „Miss Amabilis? Schwester Marie!" Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich zur Begrüßung an, bevor Marie ihre Nachricht von Mr. Malfoy weitergab. Miss Bones fragte nach: „Mr. Malfoy bittet um ein Gespräch mit mir? Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund oder…"

Da Miss Bones verstummte, sagte Marie: „Heute Nacht waren einige Männer aus dem Ministerium in Mr. Malfoys Krankenzimmer, um den nicht identifizierten Patienten zu begutachten, Miss Bones. Vielleicht möchte er deshalb mit Ihnen reden?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Miss Bones völlig irritiert nach. „Es waren heute Nacht Leute aus dem Ministerium im Hospital?"

„Ja", gab Marie schüchtern zur Antwort.

„Sind Namen gefallen? Haben die sich Ihnen vorgestellt?", fragte Miss Bones besorgt klingend.

„Ja, einer von ihnen hieß Dawlish", erwiderte Marie.

Für einen Moment schien es ihrer Gesprächspartnerin die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Als Miss Bones wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte, fragte sie: „Hat Mr. Malfoy gesagt, warum er ein Gespräch mit mir wünscht?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, es ist vielleicht deswegen, weil man seinen Zimmergenossen möglicherweise für einen Todesser hält, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung, Miss Bones. Mr. Malfoy hat nur gesagt, er würde gern, dass Sie ihn besuchen."

„Ja, Miss Amabilis. Ich danke Ihnen für die Nachricht. Einen Termin kann ich nicht ausmachen, aber ich werde kommen, sobald ich die Zeit finde. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals!", sagte Miss Bones, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und Marie sich endlich für ihre „Nachtruhe" fertigmachen konnte.

Susan ging sofort ins Arthurs Büro und sie wartete geduldig, bis der Minister einige Aufgaben an Tonks und Kingsley weitergegeben hatte. Tonks verabschiedete sich alsbald und rannte beim Hinausgehen versehentlich gegen den Türrahmen, doch Kingsley blieb noch im Büro, während Arthur bereits sagte: „Susan, guten Morgen! Was gibt's für Neuigkeiten?"

„Mr. Malfoy wünscht mich zu sehen, Arthur", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Ich habe eben einen Ruf übers Flohnetz erhalten. Miss Amabilis, eine der Schwestern, hat mir eben erzählt, dass Dawlish und weitere Männer aus dem Ministerium in der vergangenen Nacht den bisher unbekannten Patienten aufgesucht hätten und er eine Kopie seiner Krankenakte verlangt hätte", erklärte Susan.

Kingsley fragte ungläubig nach: „Dawlish soll heute Nacht dort gewesen sein?" Susan nickte.

Arthur blickte Susan an und gleich darauf Kingsley, bevor er fragte: „Hat er von irgendjemandem einen Auftrag erhalten?"

„Von mir nicht!", versicherte Kingsley und Susan schloss sich ihm an.

„Gut", sagte Arthur, „Kingsley, du kümmerst dich bitte um Dawlish und fragst, was seine nächtliche Geheimnistuerei sollte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er eines unserer 'faulen Eier' im Ministerium sein soll."

„Warten Sie!", sagte Susan, bevor Kingsley das Büro verlassen konnte. „Schwester Marie hatte gesagt, dass Dawlish glauben würde, der Unbekannte in Malfoys Zimmer wäre ein Todesser. Ich glaube, deshalb möchte Malfoy mit mir reden. Vielleicht kann er etwas darüber erzählen? Er wird wieder handeln wollen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll. Ich meine, Draco und ich…" Sie verstummte.

Alle drei dachten angestrengt nach und Kingsley war der Erste, der einen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

„Wer könnte einen Todesser wohl identifizieren?", fragte er.

Sofort antwortete Arthur: „Severus!"

„Richtig! Wenn der Unbekannte in Malfoys Zimmer ein Todesser sein sollte, dann würde Severus ihn kennen, wenn der Mann nicht gerade in den fünf Jahren, in denen er mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy 'auf Reisen' gewesen war, das dunkle Mal empfangen haben sollte. Es wäre einen Versuch wert!"

Arthur wollte diese Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich erledigt wissen, so dass er Susan auftrug: „Besuchen Sie Professor Dumbledore und teilen Sie ihm mit, dass wir Severus sofort benötigen. Ich will auf der Stelle eine Antwort darauf, ob Severus den Mann kennt oder nicht. Susan, Sie werden mit ihm ins Hospital gehen. Reden Sie auch ruhig mit Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen gegenüber zurückhaltender auftreten wird, wenn sein 'alter Freund' bei Ihnen ist!"

„Aber…"

„Susan, bitte!", bat Arthur und sie nickte.

Im Büro des Direktors erreichte Susan niemanden, weshalb sie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin anflohte, die glücklicherweise anzutreffen war.

„Miss Bones!", grüßte Professor McGonagall. Nachdem Susan erklärt hatte, weswegen sie mit Professor Dumbledore reden müsste, sagte sie: „Oh, das tut mir Leid, Miss Bones. Der Direktor ist gerade nicht im Haus, aber kommen Sie doch bitte in mein Büro!"

Kaum stand Susan in Professor McGonagalls Büro, wiederholte diese: „Sie möchten den Schülern also Professor Snape entreißen, ja? Nun, die Schüler werden sicher nichts dagegen haben, aber Professor Snape lässt sich ungern während seiner Arbeit stören. Ich bin jedoch zuversichtlich, dass er bei gewichtigen Anliegen umgänglich reagieren wird. Möchten Sie, dass ich ihn für Sie aus der Klasse hole?"

Vor ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin wollte sie sich nicht die Blöße geben, das Angebot feige anzunehmen, weshalb sie antwortete: „Nein, danke. Ich schaffe das schon. Seine Klasse ist…"

„Wie üblich, Miss Bones. In den Kerkern, in den Räumen, in denen Sie schon unterrichtet worden waren", vervollständigte Professor McGonagall und Susan machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Vor der Klasse angekommen lauschte sie und sie vernahm die tiefe, leise Stimme, die immer so bedrohlich gewirkt hatte. Jetzt war sie jedoch keine Schülerin mehr, auch wenn die Erinnerung daran, wie er sie mitten im Unterricht beim Verzehr einer Gummischlange erwischt hatte und ihr Haus deshalb um zehn Punkte erleichtert worden war, wieder in ihr aufkam. Sie durfte jetzt in seiner Gegenwart Gummischlangen essen, so viel sie wollte und er konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, denn sie war ja nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Außerdem war er Dracos Patenonkel und Draco war ihr Verlobter, Vater ihres zukünftigen Kindes. Snape würde sie als Erwachsene behandeln, würde sie jetzt an die Tür klopfen und ihn um ein paar Minuten seiner Zeit bitten, um ihm ihr Anliegen zu erklären. Unerklärlich war jedoch, warum sie noch immer nicht geklopft hatte. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß in McGonagalls Büro gesetzt, hatte sie sich schon wie eine Schülerin gefühlt.

Susan riss sich zusammen und klopfte, bis sie seine Baritonstimme „Herein" sagen hörte. Sie öffnete die Tür, doch entgegen ihren Erwartungen blickte keiner der Schüler sie an. Snape hatte seine Klassen noch immer voll im Griff und jeder wusste, dass Punkteabzug drohen würde, sollte man seinen Blick vom brodelnden Kessel abwenden.

Nachdem er sie angeschaut hatte, erhob er sich von seinem Platz und sagte leise zischelnd an die Schüler gerichtet, während er sich ihr bereits näherte: „Kein Geschwätz, kein Trödeln, keine Ablenkung!" Er war durch die Tür gekommen und schloss sie in dem Wissen, dass seine Schüler sich an seine Anweisungen halten würden, bevor er ruhelos wirkend fragte: „Miss Bones, ist etwas geschehen?"

„Professor Snape, Arthur hat mich gebeten, Sie sofort mit ins Mungos zu nehmen. Wir vermuten, dass der Zimmergenosse von Mr. Malfoy eventuell ein Todesser sein könnte, aber wir… na ja…"

„Sie wollten daher einen Todesser bitten, den Patienten zu identifizieren", sagte er kühl, so dass sie lediglich nickte. „Miss Bones, ich bin mitten im Unterricht. Die verwendeten Zutaten sind nicht preiswert und die Kosten für sie werden, wie Sie wissen, teilweise von den Eltern der Schüler getragen und…"

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend unterbrach Susan: „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie mitkommen, Professor Snape, und zwar sofort!"

Sein Gesicht blieb nicht ganz emotionslos, denn beide Augenbrauen waren zum Haaransatz gewandert.

„Lassen Sie mich zumindest versuchen, kurzfristig eine Vertretung zu finden", bat er höflich, woraufhin sie verständnisvoll nickte. Er ging nochmal kurz zurück ins Klassenzimmer und sagte: „Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Smith, Sie beide sind für einen Moment dafür verantwortlich, dass jeder Schüler mit seiner Arbeit fortfährt. Sollte jemand aus der Reihe tanzen, ist Punkteabzug und eine Strafarbeit gewiss!"

Susan hörte neben der fremden Stimme auch Draco sagen: „Ja, Sir!"

Sie folgte ihm ins Lehrerzimmer, in welchem sich Professor Sprout, Neville und ein gut aussehender Lehrer befanden. „Pomona, Neville", sagte Severus grüßend. Dem Herrn, der weiter rechts saß, nickte Professor Snape zu und sagte dabei distanziert: „Professor Svelte."

„Severus, wie können wir Ihnen… Nein, ist das etwa Miss Bones? Kommen Sie rein uns lassen Sie sich ansehen, meine Gute!", forderte Pomona freudestrahlend, denn sie bekam selten einen ihrer ehemaligen Schüler aus ihrem Hause zu Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Wiedersehensfeier!", sagte Snape schnippisch, doch Pomona ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Susans Hand zu schütteln. „Pomona, würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich benötige eine Vertretung für Zaubertränke für die nächsten achtzig Minuten", sagte Snape in kühlem Tonfall.

„Oh, das geht leider nicht, Severus, denn ich werde in zehn Minuten bei einem Händler erwartet, wegen der neuen Orchideen-Samen, aber vielleicht könnte Neville hier…"

Susan bemerkte, wie Neville allein bei dem Gedanken daran, seine alte Klasse für Zaubertränke aufsuchen zu müssen, ängstlich zusammenzuckte.

Pomona kam nicht dazu auszusprechen, denn Professor Svelte bot sich an: „Ich könnte Ihre Klasse übernehmen, mein lieber Kollege." Neville atmete erleichtert aus.

„Nein danke, Professor Svelte. Neville, wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit besäßen?", sagte Professor Snape in einem Tonfall, der kein Widerwort zulassen wollte. Natürlich war Susan aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape zwar Neville, den privaten Schüler von Professor Sprout, beim Vornamen nannte, jedoch seinen gleichaltrigen Kollegen formell mit Nachnamen ansprach.

Nur widerwillig erhob sich Neville von seinem Platz und folgte beiden nach draußen. Auf den Weg in die Kerker fragte Neville verlegen: „Ich… ähm… Was muss ich tun? Ich bin… Na ja, Sie wissen ja, dass ich nie besonders… jedenfalls nicht in Zaubertränken."

„Sie sorgen lediglich als Autoritätsperson dafür, dass die Schüler still sind und den Anweisungen aus ihren Büchern folgen. Wenn die Tränke fertig sind, nehmen Sie die abgefüllten Proben der Schüler entgegen. Lassen Sie nach dem Unterricht bitte alles stehen und liegen, bevor noch etwas in die Luft fliegt", erklärte Snape mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht Hermine?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Weil sie sich den heutigen Vormittag ausgesucht hat, um ihre Garderobe etwas aufzustocken. Sie ist unterwegs", erklärte Snape schlichtweg.

Severus erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, wie Hermine erwähnt hatte, sie würde unbedingt neue Kleidung benötigen, weil ihre alte „zerschlissen" wäre, während Harry ihm nur wenige Minuten später unter vier Augen anvertraut hatte, dass keine ihrer Hosen mehr passen würden. Sie hatten seine Klasse erreicht und nachdem er seinen Schülern Neville als seine Vertretung vorgestellt hatte, begab er sich wieder zu Susan auf den Gang.

„Ich nehme an, wir müssen erst in Ihr Büro flohen, damit wir von dort aus den Kamin ins Hospital nehmen können?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nein, ich kann von überall aus direkt ins Hospital kommen. Meine magische Signatur ist frei geschaltet", erwiderte sie, bevor er sie in sein privates Büro brachte. Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch, hielt ihre Zauberstab in den Kamin und sagte, während sie ihm das Flohpulver reichte: „Wir haben zwei Minuten Zeit. Nach Ihnen, Professor Snape."

Im Hospital traten beide aus einem Kamin, der für gewöhnlichen Publikumsverkehr gesperrt war. „Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, Sir?", bat sie höflich.

Nach etlichen Gängen, Abbiegungen und Stockwerken waren sie endlich auf entsprechender Station angelangt und plötzlich nahm Professor Snape sie zur Seite und sagte: „Miss Bones, ich möchte Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich bin natürlich durch Draco über Ihren 'anderen Umstand' informiert worden. In dieser Hinsicht frage ich mich, ob Mr. Malfoy senior davon weiß?"

Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie erwiderte: „Nein, er weiß nichts. Ich war lange nicht bei ihm, nachdem…" Sie hielt inne, doch sie ahnte, dass Professor Snape wusste, was mit „nachdem" gemeint sein würde. Sie wechselte das Thema: „Mr. Malfoy hat mir durch die Schwester ausrichten lassen, dass er mit mir sprechen möchte. Ich vermute, es geht darum, ob der Mann in seinem Zimmer wirklich ein", sie stockte, als sie Snape anblickte, „Todesser ist oder nicht. Vielleicht will er auch wieder verhandeln. Arthur meinte, wenn Sie bei mir wären, würde sich Mr. Malfoy eventuell im Zaum halten, was seinen Umgang mit mir betrifft."

Snape nickte ihr zu und sagte dann: „Gehen wir rein!"

Der Auror, der seit dem nächtlichen Überfall auf Mr. Malfoy stets vor der Tür Wache hielt, ließ die beiden nach der Kontrolle von Susans Zauberstab, an der er ihre Identität festmachen konnte, ins Zimmer hinein.

„Professor Puddle?", fragte Lucius.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin es und…"

Er unterbrach sie und sagte zischelnd: „Ah, Miss Bones lässt sich endlich mal wieder blicken. Momentan scheint das Ministerium ja alles im Griff zu haben, so dass man meine…"

Susan unterbrach ihn, um ihn über eine Sache zu unterrichten: „Professor Snape ist bei mir." Vielleicht würde das seine Boshaftigkeiten etwas eindämmen.

„Severus? Du hier? Wie komme ich denn zu dieser… Ah, verstehe: ein freigesprochener Todesser, der über sein uneingeschränktes Augenlicht verfügt, ist dem Ministerium bei der Aufklärung der Identität von Mr. Lethargie wichtiger als einer, der zudem noch viele, interessante Informationen liefern kann, die jedoch zu teuer scheinen", sagte Lucius etwas enttäuscht klingend.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag, Lucius", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Severus. Sag, wie geht es Narzissa? Ich vermute, du besuchst sie regelmäßig, wo sie doch in Hogwarts wohnt?", fragte Lucius neugierig.

„Narzissa geht es gut, wenn sie auch nicht mehr ganz die Frau ist, die du gewohnt sein musst, aber sie ist glücklich und wartet darauf, dich einmal sehen zu können. Einzig Sorgen bereitet mir, dass sie es nicht lassen kann, ihrer Schwester Einladungen zukommen zu lassen", erwiderte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ihrer Schwester? Aber Bellatrix…", Lucius hielt inne. Bellatrix war tot und konnte nicht gemeint sein. „Warum schickt sie dieser Andromeda Einladungen, Severus? Geht es Narzissa doch nicht so gut wie ich erhoffte?"

„Narzissa liegt sehr viel daran, ihre Familie beisammen zu halten, nur dass sie im Gegensatz zu früher keinen Groll mehr gegen einige Verwandte hegt, aber ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu besuchen Lucius. Du hast schon sehr richtig erkannt, warum das Ministerium mich heute hier haben möchte", entgegnete Severus, bevor er sich zu Miss Bones ans Bett des unbekannten Patienten stellte.

Lucius stand von seinem Bett auf und tastete sich, während er die von oben bis unten dunkel aussehende Person links als Severus erkannt hatte, ebenfalls zu seinem Zimmergenossen vor, um am Fußende des Bettes stehenzubleiben. Was Miss Bones offensichtlich nicht vernommen hatte, war für Lucius so laut gewesen, dass er es ansprechen musste, denn Severus hatte erschrocken eingeatmet und Lucius trainierte Ohren hatten es gehört.

Mit schmieriger Stimme fragte er: „Was denn, Severus? Etwa einen alten Bekannten wiedererkannt oder warum so schockiert?"

Lucius hörte Miss Bones fragen: „Professor Snape? Haben Sie den Patienten erkannt?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich dachte, er wäre tot…", antwortete Severus innehaltend, denn nachdem, was er in Tylers Erinnerung gesehen hatte, hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass Gregory Goyle den Hexenjägern zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Genau genommen war er ihnen auch zum Opfer gefallen, denn Mr. Goyle jr. befand sich zwar nicht zur Schwelle des Todes, dafür jedoch möglicherweise am Rande des Wahnsinns.

„Es ist Gregory Goyle", sagte Severus, der somit das Geheimnis gelüftet hatte.

„Was?", fragten Miss Bones Lucius gleichzeitig.

Lucius erkannte den kleineren Schatten rechts von sich, der Miss Bones darstellte und sie beugte sich über den Patienten, bevor sie sagte: „Er sieht so anders aus. Er ist so dünn und diese ganzen Wunden und Narben. Sind Sie sich hundertpro…"

„Miss Bones", unterbrach Severus, „Sie dürfen mir glauben. Ich bin mir sicher! Die niedrige Stirn, die kleinen Augen, die Form von Nase und Kinn. Körpergewicht oder Haare stellen keine Merkmale dar, an denen man eine Person erkennen kann, aber die Schädelstruktur, die für die Gesichtszüge verantwortlich ist, lässt keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Es handelt sich um Gregory Goyle!"

Amüsiert und leise lachte Lucius, bevor er arrogant klingend sagte: „Also nur ein weiterer Sohn, der eine Enttäuschung für den Vater gewesen war."

Miss Bones stieg, wie er es gehofft hatte, gleich auf seine Bemerkung ein und fragte: „Wie meinen Sie das, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nun, ich will Ihnen die Hintergrundgeschichte gern erzählen, denn dafür würde ich sowieso keinen Hafterlass erhalten. Mr. Goyle jr. hier hat kurz nach Draco das dunkel Mal in Empfang genommen. Seine ersten Aufträge vom Dunklen Lord waren wirklich nicht erwähnenswert und er hatte sie alle zur vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigen können. Als es auf einem Treffen jedoch dazu gekommen war, dass der junge Goyle einen Muggel in seinem Alter erledigen sollte, da hat er schlichtweg versagt. Mr. Goyle jr. war nicht in der Lage, einen Avada auszuführen. Er wusste einfach nicht, dass es darauf ankommen würde, wirklich jemanden töten zu wollen und so hat er den Auftrag nicht ausführen können. Er war eine Enttäuschung für seinen Vater, der ihn sich natürlich zur Brust genommen hatte." Lucius richtete sich auf und führte seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken, um sie dort zu umfassen, bevor er schilderte: „Ich habe nicht mehr mitgezählt, aber ich vermute, es waren mindestens acht Cruciatus-Flüche, die der werte Mr. Goyle jr. erst vom Dunklen Lord hatte ertragen müssen. Gleich darauf folgte die Bestrafung durch seinen Vater, die ganz sicher als 'die Prügel seines Lebens' bezeichnet werden darf. Wir ließen ihn bewusstlos in einem Zimmer zurück, aber am nächsten Tag war er verschwunden. Seine Blutspur endete, als er die Wiese erreicht haben musste. Es war eine Genugtuung zu sehen, dass nicht nur ich für die Taten des missratenen Sohnes vom Lord zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden war, denn Goyle musste für die Flucht seines Sohnes am nächsten Tag die volle Verantwortung tragen!"

Weder Miss Bones noch Severus sagten ein Wort. Eine Weile wartete Lucius noch, bevor er fragte: „Was? Habe ich nicht nur der behütet aufgewachsenen Miss Bones die Sprache verschlagen, sondern etwa auch dir, mein guter Freund? Diese Schilderung dürfte dir doch am wenigsten nahe gehen, nachdem, was du selbst hast miterleben…"

Severus unterbrach ihn und erklärte: „Ich bin eher darüber verwundert, dass du deinen eigenen Sohn 'missraten' nennst, wo er doch den Mut bewiesen hat, sich von einem Wahnsinnigen abzuwenden, der einem nur das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen hatte."

„Mut?", fragte Lucius erbost. „Es wäre mutiger gewesen, wenn er versucht hätte, mich an seine Seite zu holen, aber ich nehme an, dass er seine Zeit lieber damit verbracht hat, sich von deinem philosophischen Geschwafel über die Gleichheit von Muggeln, Squibs, Halb- und Reinblütern in den Bann ziehen zu lassen. Sicherlich hast du ihm all das weismachen wollen; bist ja immerhin selbst…"

„Wage es nicht, meine Herkunft in den Schmutz zu ziehen, wie du es früher getan hast!", warnte Severus und tatsächlich beendete Lucius seinen Satz nicht.

Miss Bones ignorierte das kleine Intermezzo der beiden Männer und fragte: „Wenn er das dunkel Mal hat, warum haben wir es nicht erkannt?"

Lucius hörte, wie die Bettdecke weggezogen wurde. Scheinbar wollte Severus sich den linken Unterarm ansehen, dachte er, als er auch schon die Stimme seines alten Freundes vernahm, die sagte: „Das dunkle Mal ist wegen der ganzen Verletzungen fast unkenntlich und hebt sich kaum noch vom hellen Narbengewebe ab. Selbst ich erkenne es nur schwer, aber es ist da."

„Wie wäre es", fragte Lucius, „wenn du, Severus, einfach mal mit ein wenig Legilimentik in Goyles Kopf eindringst, um vielleicht wichtige Hinweise zu erfahren."

Miss Bones schritt ein und sagte: „Nein, es wurde nie einer Diagnose durch Legilimentik zugestimmt. Mr. Goyle scheint nicht bei klarem Verstand zu sein, was auf die Cuciatus-Flüche zurückzuführen ist."

Severus wollte widersprechen, doch er durfte nicht offenbaren, dass er Gregory Goyle lebendig und bei vollem Bewusstsein in der Erinnerung von Tyler gesehen hatte und zeitlich gesehen musste der Vorfall im Hexenturm nach der Flucht vom Dunklen Lord einzuordnen sein. Diese Information müsste er Arthur persönlich überbringen. Womöglich würde Arthur nach Miss Bones' Bericht selbst stutzig werden und ein Gespräch mit ihm suchen, denn der Minister war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Miss Bones?", fragte Severus. Nachdem sie ihn anblickte, fragte er: „Da ich meiner Aufgabe nachgekommen bin, gehe ich hoffentlich recht in der Annahme, dass meine Person nicht mehr benötigt wird? Ich verspüre das Verlangen, einigen Schülern Punkte abzuziehen."

Lucius konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, denn er sagte: „Ich habe nie verstanden, wie du wieder als Lehrer in Hogwarts anfangen konntest. Dass das Ministerium das überhaupt zulässt…" Sein Blick fiel auf Miss Bones schattigen Umriss, während er fies grinste. „Ein Ex-Todesser, der mit Kindern arbeitet. Unvorstellbar!"

Severus verlor kein Wort und Miss Bones ließ sich ebenfalls nicht provozieren, so dass Lucius die Gunst der Stunde nutzte und an Miss Bones gerichtet sagte: „Da ich offensichtlich nicht mehr von Belang bin, da der gute Arthur kein Interesse mehr an meinen Informationen zeigt, würde ich gern einen Antrag stellen." Es war Lucius nicht entgangen, dass Severus, der eigentlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte, seinen Worten ebenfalls gespannt lauschte. „Miss Bones, ich möchte einen Antrag auf eine Verhandlung mit 'Veritaserum Plus' stellen."

Er hörte Miss Bones kräftig schlucken, bevor sie erwiderte: „Sicher, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde Ihnen einen Antrag zukommen lassen, den Sie mit Hilfe der Schwester ausfüllen können."

„'Unverzüglich zukommen lassen' meinten Sie hoffentlich, denn ich möchte nicht Ewigkeiten warten, nur weil Sie das alles absichtlich in die Länge ziehen", korrigierte er mit aalglatter Stimme.

„Sicher", antwortete sie kurz und knapp.

„Des Weiteren habe ich eine Frage: es hieß, die Briefe an meine Frau würden nicht geöffnet werden…"

Miss Bones unterbrach ihn und erklärte: „Ihre Briefe werden lediglich auf Zauber und Flüche geprüft, bevor sie abgeschickt werden."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich unterbrochen werde, Miss Bones", fauchte Lucius. „Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte: werden auch Briefe, die an andere Personen gerichtet sind, auf diese Weise behandelt oder werden diese geöffnet?"

„Das wird sich entscheiden, Mr. Malfoy. Bisher sind nur Briefe an Ihre Ehefrau und Ihren Sohn ohne weitere Überwachungsmaßnahmen gestattet, denn andere Empfänger gab es bisher ja nicht. Sollten Sie einen Brief an jemand anderen schicken, ist es gut möglich, dass er geöffnet und gelesen wird", erklärte ihm Miss Bones.

„Das wollte ich wissen", sagte er ohne ein Wort des Dankes.

Susan war aufgrund seiner Frage natürlich stutzig geworden und sie wollte später im Ministerium entsprechenden Mitarbeitern die Anweisung geben, Malfoys Briefe zu öffnen und zu überprüfen, wenn diese nicht an seine Frau oder seinen Sohn gehen würden.

Nachdem die beiden ihn verlassen hatten, setzte er sich an den Tisch und dachte nach. Lucius wusste, dass Arthur mit den wenigen Informationen über Robert Hopkins, die man ihm hinterhältig mit Veritaserum entlockt hatte, das Rätsel um die Muggelbande selbst lösen könnte und mit Sicherheit wären keine weiteren Verhandlungsgespräche notwendig. Das bedeutete, dass Lucius mit dem zuletzt erkauften Hafterlass noch sieben Jahre in Askaban verbringen müsste, doch sieben Jahre waren ihm zu viel.

Wütend über Arthurs heimtückisches Verhalten schnaufte Lucius verärgert. Er musste einen Weg finden, nicht für mehr als zwei Jahren ins Gefängnis gehen zu müssen, denn mehr würde er nicht überleben. Lucius war mit seiner ausgeprägten Genusssucht kein Mann für das Gefängnis. Er war ja nicht irgendwer: er besaß viel Geld, hatte selbst jetzt noch Geschäfte am Laufen und er trug einen bekannten Namen. Er war darüber hinaus mit einer wundervollen Frau verheiratet, die er außerhalb des Krankenhauses und der Mauern von Askaban wiedersehen wollte, doch selbst Draco würde er lieber gegenüberstehen als sieben Jahre lang auf sein luxuriöses Leben verzichten zu müssen. Er war doch immer ein angesehener Bürger gewesen, mit einem ausgezeichneten Beruf im Ministerium, wo er viele der großen Persönlichkeiten kennen gelernt hatte, mit denen er überall prahlen konnte. Seine vielen, angesehenen Bekannten waren etwas Ähnliches wie seine Besitztümer, denn er schmückte sich mit ihnen und dem, was sie taten. Mit einem so einflussreichen Bekanntenkreis hielt er zudem aller Welt seinen hohen Status vor Augen. Viele von ihnen waren zudem Autoritäten im Zaubereiministerium, die ihm nicht nur kameradschaftlich verbunden waren.

Lucius dachte in diesem Moment an die vielen Menschen, die ihm noch einen „Gefallen" schuldig waren. An die Personen, die er in der Hand hatte, weil er ihnen einmal eine Gefälligkeit hatte erweisen können. Bei einigen Personen hatte er es verhindern können, dass ihr Ruf wegen einer Dummheit, die sie in ihrem Leben angestellt hatten, in der Öffentlichkeit leiden würde. Die meisten von diesen Bekanntschaften würden ihm jetzt wohl nicht mehr so wohlgesinnt gegenübertreten, doch das war Lucius egal. Sie sollten ihn nicht mögen, sondern ihm die Haftzeit verkürzen.

'Das ist es!', dachte Lucius mit einem Male. Ob die hohen Tiere im Zaubergamot sich mit ihm abgeben wollten oder nicht – sie mussten! Sie mussten ihm helfen, denn er könnte ihren Ruf, auch wenn bereits Jahre vergangen waren, auch jetzt noch schädigen.

Wenn Lucius damals hinter die Schandtat eines Mitmenschen gekommen war, hatte er entsprechende Personen gleich daraufhin persönlich angesprochen, denn es war wesentlich vielversprechender, wenn die Leute im Vorfeld wussten, dass er über eine Information verfügte, mit der er ihnen schaden könnte. Es waren zwei Gründe, warum er den Personen gern frühzeitig zu erkennen gegeben hatte, wenn auch meist mit versteckten Anspielungen und Äußerungen, dass er von ihrem Fehler unterrichtet war. Der eine Grund war, dass die Menschen auf diese Art und Weise wussten, dass sie erpressbar waren und sie später nicht aus allen Wolken fallen würden, wenn er eines Tages an sie herantreten würde, aber den zweiten Grund fand Lucius viel schöner, denn die Menschen waren plötzlich aus freien Stücken nett zu ihm, denn sie hatten ihn freiwillig an ihrem glamourösen Leben teilhaben lassen; hatten ihn zu Empfängen eingeladen, auf denen er weitere Kontakte zu hohen Persönlichkeiten hatte knüpfen können und er konnte im Gegenzug seine Nachsicht und Verschwiegenheit zeigen, um somit Dankbarkeit zu erheucheln. Hier oder da hatten sich daher in den vergangenen Jahren auch immer wieder kleinere Vorteile ergeben – geschäftlich wie auch privat – aber keine der bisher erbrachten Gegenleistung für sein Schweigen war so überwältigend gewesen, dass sie ihre Schuld für sein Schweigen damit hätten abbezahlen können.

Es war für Anthony Wildfire damals kein großer Akt gewesen, nach Erhalt einer ordentlichen Summe Geld in schulische Angelegenheiten einzugreifen. Lucius hatte im Vorfeld durch Mr. Wildfire erwirkt, dass Draco einen Brief aus Durmstrang und nicht aus Hogwarts erhalten würde, denn er wollte seinen Sohn nicht auf eine Schule schicken, die auch muggelstämmige Schüler aufnehmen würde. Narzissa war nach Erhalt des Briefes aus Durmstrang jedoch äußerst ungehalten gewesen und bestand auf Hogwarts, so dass Lucius wieder alle Hebel in Bewegung hatte setzen müssen, um erneut in das zukünftige Lebens seines Jungen einzugreifen und so hatte er von Mr. Wildfire alles rückgängig machen lassen, um Narzissa zufrieden zu stellen. Doch dafür, dass dieser Ministeriumsangestellte den magischen Karteikasten manipuliert hatte, und das gleich zweimal, könnte Lucius ihn sogar nach Askaban schicken lassen, denn natürlich hatte er den Beweisbrief aus Durmstrang behalten und sicher bei Gringotts untergebracht.

Da war noch Fortunatos Storm, langjähriges Mitglied im Zaubergamot, von dem Lucius wusste und sogar beweisen konnte, dass der zwei Vergissmich damit beauftragt hatte, den Geist eines jungen Mannes von jeglichen Erinnerungen an die Tochter von Mr. Storm zu reinigen, so dass die bevorstehende Hochzeit mit ihr und diesem Squib sich von ganz allein erledigt hatte. Mr. Storm war gar nicht davon angetan gewesen, als Lucius in mit seinen Beweisen konfrontiert hatte – im Gegenteil. Der aufgebrachte Mann hatte ihn aus seinem Haus geworfen, während er ihm mit Askaban gedroht hatte. Von Mr. Storms Seite aus waren das jedoch nur eine leere Drohung gewesen, denn der Mann hatte nichts unternommen, um Lucius wegen Erpressung anzuzeigen, weil das nämlich Mr. Storm ebenfalls nach Askaban gebracht hätte. Sicherlich würde der Herr seinen ganzen Einsatz zeigen, wenn es darum gehen würde, dieses dunkle Geheimnis zu wahren, auch wenn als Nebeneffekt Lucius Malfoy auf freien Fuß gesetzt werden würde.

Oh, es gab so viele Menschen, die bereits eine Schlinge um den Hals trugen, deren Strickenden von seinen gepflegten Händen mit ihren manikürten Fingernägeln gehalten wurde. Er könnte preisgeben, dass John Baltimore, der heute zwölfjährige Sohn der Zaubergamot-Vorsitzenden Rosalind Baltimore, in Wirklichkeit nicht den Lenden ihres Gatten entsprungen war. Das würde vielleicht nur einen kurzen Aufruhr in der Öffentlichkeit geben, aber viel mehr wusste Lucius, dass Rosalind alles tun würde, um ihre Ehe in Sicherheit zu wissen. Das Trara der Presse würde die im Beruf so erbarmungslos handelnde Frau gelassen hinnehmen können, aber wenn ihr Privatleben in Gefahr sein würde, würde sie das Gesuch eines ehemaligen Voldemort-Anhängers mit Sicherheit nicht abschlagen, auch wenn sie nie im Leben etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. So war Rosalind Baltimore seine bevorzugte Wahl von sehr vielen ähnlichen Kandidaten, die eine hohe Stelle im Gamot innehatten. Leute, über die er im Laufe der Jahre unangenehme Informationen hatte sammeln können, die auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise die weißen Westen der so angesehenen Bürger und Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter beschmutzen würden.

Er hatte sich für sie, Rosalind Baltimore, entschlossen, weil sie die Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots darstellte. Wozu sich erst mit kleinen Fischen abgeben, wenn man bereits einen dicken Fisch an der Angel hatte?

Er würde sich bei Rosalind zunächst ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. 'Sie hat doch bald Geburtstag', dachte Lucius. 'Ein kleiner Brief mit meinen besten Glückwünschen dürfte Rosalind Baltimore ankündigen, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, in welchem sie sich mit mir auseinander setzen müsste. Von mir aus können Miss Bones oder Arthur die Glückwünsche lesen, denn den eigentlichen Brief an die gute Frau werde ich meiner Narzissa zur Weiterleitung senden!', tüftelte Lucius sich in Gedanken aus.

Im zweiten Brief, den Narzissa weiterschicken sollte, würde er Rosalind an die „vergangenen Tage" erinnern und an einem bestimmten Moment im Sommer, als er während einer ministeriumsinternen Feier auf dem Balkon ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihrem Liebhaber hatte belauschen können, indem sie dem jungen Mann mitgeteilt hatte, durch ihn in anderen Umständen zu sein. Er hatte Rosalind am gleichen Abend daraufhin gönnerhaft lächelnd angesprochen.

Ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu holen wäre die einzige Gegenleistung, mit der jeder einzelne Mitarbeiter des Zaubergamots sich reinwaschen könnte. Er würde eine Liste mit all jenen Personen erstellen und in seinem Brief an Rosalind mit Nachdruck „darum bitten", ebenjene Gamotmitglieder dieser Liste unter allen Umständen zu seiner bevorstehenden Verhandlung in den Gerichtssaal zu setzen. Seine ganzen „Freunde", die sicherlich seiner Aufforderung Folge leisten würden, würden somit die Mehrzahl der Jury ausmachen und wenn die Mehrzahl für nichtschuldig plädieren sollte, wäre er auf freien Fuß.

Lucius rieb sich genüsslich die Hände.


	95. Schwestern

**Hallo rike**,

wenn du schreibst, dass du sogar schon von der Geschichte träumst, dann ist das wirklich ein richtig großes Lob! In nur zwei Tagen 94 Kapitel zu lesen ist wirklich bemerkenswert.

Alle HP-Charaktere liegen mir wirklich am Herzen, weswegen ich sie so IC wie möglich lassen wollte, bis ihre leichten Veränderungen innerhalb der Geschichte nicht wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf den Leser wirken. Lucius wird immer ein intriganter Zeitgenosse bleiben und Severus wird nicht zum kuscheligen Teddybären mutieren. ;)

Ich werde am Ende mal erklären, wie ich überhaupt dazu gekommen bin, diese FF zu schreiben, denn ich kann nachvollziehen, warum der Anfang etwas „seltsam" wirkt. Wie du ja geschrieben hast, macht der weitere Handlungsverlauf den Anfang wieder wett.

Nein, Dumbledore hat nicht erklärt, wie er oder Sirius überleben konnten. Keine Sorge, denn nicht nur die Leser fragen sich das, sondern auch einige Charaktere und besonders Severus wird der Sache mal auf den Grund gehen wollen. Albus hat sich nie gern in die Karten schauen lassen.

Neue Kapitel stelle ich regelmäßig dienstags und freitags online! Wie viele Kapitel es insgesamt werden, kann ich wirklich nicht sagen, weil ich im Schätzen nicht besonders gut bin. Es werden auf jeden Fall alle kleinen und großen Handlungsstränge sorgfältig beendet werden, also werden es noch einige Kapitel werden.

Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, eine Review zu schreiben :)

**Hi Schwerlilie81**,

Lucius hat schon einmal versucht, mit Drohungen und Erpressung zu arbeiten und das war schiefgegangen, denn Dumbledore wurde ja nur kurzfristig als Schulleiter abgesetzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob man hoffen soll, dass Lucius diesmal mit seinen Plänen durchkommt? Er scheint ja zumindest sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein…

Schwester Marie ist eine Person, mit der er jeden Tag umgehen muss. Vielleicht ist es die reine Gewohnheit, dass er sie anders behandelt als andere? Oder Lucius hat für sich eine Ausnahme gemacht und akzeptiert einfach, dass sie eine Halbblüterin ist?

(lacht) Ja, Neville als Vertretung für Zaubertränke hat wohl eher für die Offenlegung von Severus' Abneigungen gegen Professor Svelte herhalten müssen.

**Hi Daniel**,

freut mich, dich weiterhin als festen Stammleser zu haben :)

Vor allem ist es schön zu hören, dass es weiterhin spannend bleibt.

Lieben Gruß an alle Leser,

Eve

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Der Brief von Lucius an Narzissa wurde wie üblich nach einer Überprüfung auf Flüche ungeöffnet auf seinen Weg geschickt, während der Brief an die Zaubergamot-Vorsitzende Rosalind Baltimore behandelt wurde, als würde er eine Briefbombe enthalten. Arthur war von Susan über Malfoys seltsame Frage, ob alle seine Briefe kontrolliert werden würden, natürlich unterrichtet worden und er hatte in Auftrag gegeben, so vorsichtig wie möglich den Brief an Mrs. Baltimore zu öffnen. Die Übervorsicht der Mitarbeiter brachte nach erst zweieinhalb Stunden ein Glückwunschschreiben zum Vorschein, woraufhin besonders Arthur stutzte. Es war nichts anderes als eine Gratulation zum Geburtstag, der ohne irgendeinen Zauber wie „Zwischen den Zeilen" versehen war, mit dem man eigentliche Nachrichten magisch per Anagramm verstecken konnte.

Arthur seufzte, bevor er den Angestellten auftrug: „Gut, schickt den Brief ab. Es ist zwar seltsam, aber verstößt gegen keine Regeln." Die ungewöhnliche Post an Mrs. Baltimore wurde hausintern weitergeleitet und pünktlich um neun Uhr mit der anderen Post in ihr Büro geliefert.

Die ersten Briefe, die Rosalind geöffnet hatte, beinhalteten leicht verfrühte Geburtstagsgrüße, denn erst morgen würde sie ein Jahr älter werden. Aus aller Welt gratulierte man ihr zum neuen Lebensjahr. Auch ein Brief von ihrem Sohn war dabei, der ihr aus einem Zauberei-Internat aus der Schweiz geschrieben hatte. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen, in einem anderen Land zur Schule gehen zu wollen und weder Rosalind noch ihr Ehemann konnten ihm diesen Wunsch abschlagen. Der Junge hatte schon sehr früh sein sprachliches Talent gezeigt und sein Wunsch, später in der Abteilung für die internationale Zusammenarbeit Fuß fassen zu wollen, machte den Aufenthalt im Ausland sinnvoll.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln las Rosalind über die neusten Abenteuer ihres Jungen, Barry, der bereits viele Freunde gefunden hatte, obwohl er erst zweieinhalb Monate dort war. Nachdem Rosalind den nächsten Brief in die Hand genommen und den Absender gelesen hatte, verblasste das gleiche, sanfte Lächeln wie in Zeitlupe. Der Name „Lucius Malfoy" ließ ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Was wollte Lucius Malfoy von ihr? Da sie kurz zuvor den Brief von Barry gelesen hatte, erinnerte sie sich an die einzige Verbindung, die sie mit diesem Mann hatte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie an den Tag der Weihnachtsfeier vom Ministerium dachte. Sie hatte ihrem Liebhaber gestanden, ein Kind von ihm zu erwarten und der hatte sich nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung auf dem Balkon aus dem Staub gemacht. Er hatte sie weinend zurückgelassen und wenige Sekunden später war Lucius Malfoy aus einer dunklen Nische aufgetaucht. Ihr war sofort klar gewesen, dass er alles gehört haben musste. Seine Zweideutigkeiten festigten ihre böse Vorahnung, denn er machte es sehr deutlich, über ihren anderen Umstand und über den Liebhaber Bescheid zu wissen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie ihrem Ehemann vor den Kopf treten, nur weil sie ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben schwach geworden war. Sie hatte nach diesem „Zwischenfall" Lucius Malfoy immer nett behandelt und er hatte im Gegenzug seinen Mund gehalten und ihn auch nicht geöffnet, außer einmal, als er ihr und ihrem Gatten neun Monate später zur Geburt eines gesunden Jungen seine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hatte. Auf einer kleinen Gesellschaft, zu der ihr Mann sie dazu überredet hatte, den „netten Mr. Malfoy" einzuladen, hatte Malfoy den Jungen in seiner Wiege begutachtet und mit einem Lächeln zu ihr und ihrem Mann gesagt „Wie ich sehe, kommt der Junge ganz nach dem Vater.". Bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten hatte er sie immer daran erinnert, dass er ihr Geheimnis kannte und daher war Rosalind sich jetzt, nach Erhalt seiner Glückwünsche, über eines im Klaren: er hatte ihr nur geschrieben, weil er etwas von ihr wollte.

Im gleichen Moment, als Rosalind die Augen schloss und sich wegen der bevorstehenden Unannehmlichkeiten eine Hand auf die Stirn legte, suchte Kingsley in einem anderen Stockwerk des Ministeriums den Auroren Dawlish auf, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und einer magischen Feder diktierte.

„Guten Morgen, Dawlish", sagte Kingsley mit einem Klang in der Stimme, der andeutete, dass etwas im Argen lag, weswegen Dawlish die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Shacklebolt", grüßte Dawlish etwas skeptisch und mit einem Kopfnicken zurück.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie im Mungos waren", brachte er das Thema gleich auf den Punkt.

Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wanderten zum stoppeligen Haaransatz, bevor Dawlish antwortete: „Ja, war ich und wenn Sie noch zehn Minuten warten, können Sie gleich meinen Bericht haben."

„Erklären Sie mir im Vorfeld, was Sie von Mr. Malfoys Zimmergenossen wollten?"

„Wenn Sie es nicht abwarten können?", nörgelte Dawlish. Weil Kingsley den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, erklärte Dawlish: „Ich hatte nachts eine Eingebung, die ich sofort geprüft sehen wollte. Ich hatte plötzlich die Ahnung, dass der junge Mann ein Todesser sein könnte."

„Und?", fragte Kingsley, der zwar wusste, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Todesser handelte, aber laut Arthur musste das zunächst niemand wissen.

Dawlish stöhnte genervt, bevor er sagte: „Da Sie ja meinen Bericht nicht abwarten können: ich habe den Mann überprüft. Ein Todesser ist er nicht, aber laut der Krankenakte bin ich davon überzeugt, dass er ein Opfer der Muggel-Radikalen ist." Diesmal war es Kingsley der erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob, jedoch nur, weil Dawlish in diesem einen Punkt daneben lag. Grinsend fügte Dawlish an: „Ja ja, ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben; im Vergleich zu anderen Mitarbeiten. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass der junge Mann von 'unseren Hexenjägern' gequält worden war. Einige Punkte in der Krankenakte sind eindeutige Hinweise. Ich meine, wer benutzt heutzutage noch Daumenschrauben? Die Quetschungen sprechen für sich. Auch andere Wunden kann ich bestimmten Folterinstrumenten zuschreiben, aber alles mündlich zu schildern würde zu viel Zeit beanspruchen. Wenn Sie also bitte meinen Bericht abwarten würden, Shacklebolt? Ich werde dem Minister übrigens empfehlen, bei dem jungen Mann einem Antrag auf Legilimentik zuzustimmen. Es wird sicherlich einen Heiler geben, der keinen Schaden davontragen würde. Wir könnten somit immerhin Informationen über Hopkins erhalten." Dawlish grinste überlegen, weil er davon ausging, sich mit seinem Bericht beim Minister lieb Kind machen zu können.

„Gut, dann warte ich den Bericht ab. Ich werde ihn unverzüglich an den Minister weiterleiten", sagte Kingsley, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte eine Ministeriumseule Narzissa einen Brief von ihrem Gatten gebracht, so dass ihr heutiger Tag bereits einen wunderschönen Beginn erleben durfte, weil sie sich gern von seinen Worten umschmeicheln ließ, die zwar die von früher gewohnte, galante Handschrift missen ließen, jedoch nicht weniger rührend waren. In den letzten Briefen, die eine Schwester oder eine verzauberte Schreibfeder geschrieben haben mussten, hatte Lucius ihr geschildert, dass er schon wieder Schatten und Grautöne wahrnehmen könnte und man bereits mit Spendermaterial sein Augenlicht zurückzuholen versuchte. Von Tag zu Tag würde er besser sehen können, auch wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten wären, an denen er den Fortschritt festmachen konnte.

Narzissa fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Mann, so dass sie ihm die am Briefende genannte Bitte erfüllen wollte, beigelegtes Pergament an Mrs. Rosalind Baltimore weiterzusenden. Ohne den anderen Brief auch nur zu entfalten steckte sie ihn in einen Umschlag und versah ihn mit der Adresse von Mrs. Baltimore. Ihr nächster Weg führte sie zur Eulerei, um mit einer der schuleigenen Posteulen den Brief ihres Liebsten weiterzuleiten.

Nachdem sie von der Eulerei zurückgekommen war und sich gerade das Frühstück von einer netten Hauselfe bringen ließ, klopfte es. Narzissa öffnete die Tür und sagte freudestrahlend: „Albus, wie schön, Sie zu sehen. Möchten Sie vielleicht mit mir das Frühstück einnehmen?"

Albus lächelte milde, lehnte jedoch dankend ab, bevor er mit leicht besorgter Stimme sagte: „Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Ich bin hier, weil jemand unbedingt mit Ihnen reden möchte und…"

In diesem Moment drängte sich eine schlanke, schwarzhaarige Frau an Albus vorbei. Narzissas erster Blick fiel auf die vielen, ungeöffneten Briefe, die diese Frau in ihrer Hand hielt, aber dann, als sie die Stimme vernahm, wusste sie, um wen es sich bei der Dame handelte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich überallhin mit deinen Eulen verfolgst. Ich will nicht, dass du mir Briefe schickst!", sagte die Frau mit einem angriffslustigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Weder von dem, was sie gesagt hatte noch von dem Tonfall hatte Narzissa sich verschrecken lassen, denn sie war von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ganz verzückt, so dass sie verträumt lächelnd sagte: „Oh, Andromeda, wie lange ist es her?" Narzissa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen und sie legte die Finger ihrer rechten Hand wegen der fröhlichen Überraschung auf ihre lächelnden Lippen, bevor sie bat: „Komm doch bitte herein. Das Frühstück ist gerade gebracht worden!"

Narzissa wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern sie ging hinüber zu der Elfe und bedankte sich bei ihr, wie sie es immer tat, seit sie in Hogwarts beheimatet war. Andromeda traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie dem freundlichen Umgang ihrer Schwester mit einer Hauselfe beiwohnen durfte. Von dieser Situation völlig perplex starrte sie ins Wohnzimmer, bis Albus sagte: „Meine liebe Mrs. Tonks, wie wäre es, wenn Sie eintreten würden und Ihrer Schwester Gesellschaft leisten? Ich muss mich leider verabschieden." Albus schob Andromeda ins Wohnzimmer hinein und schloss die Tür. In diesem Moment war die Hauselfe zurück in die Küche appariert und die beiden Schwestern waren allein. Narzissa lächelte bis über beide Ohren, als sie erneut ihre Schwester erblickte. Vor lauter Freude schlug sie einmal ihre Hände vor dem Oberkörper zusammen, bevor sie auf Andromeda zustürmte und, ohne dass diese es verhindern konnte, sie umarmte.

„Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass du zumindest einen meinen Briefe öffnen und verstehen würdest", schluchzte Narzissa vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude, als sie Andromeda fest umarmte.

Endlich wieder bei Sinnen drückte Andromeda ihre jüngere Schwester von sich weg. Sie gab sich viel Mühe, ihre eigene Miene gefühlskalt zu belassen, aber eines hinderte sie daran und sie sprach es unverblümt, wenn auch irritiert, an: „Du freust dich wirklich, mich zu sehen?"

„Aber natürlich freue ich mich! Es ist so lange her", sagte Narzissa schwärmend. „Deine Tochter ist wirklich bildhübsch, meine Liebe."

Andromeda konnte nichts erwidern. Eigentlich war sie hergekommen, um ihrer Schwester ein für allemal zu sagen, dass jede weitere Eule an sie reine Zeitverschwendung sein würde, weil sie mit ihr nichts zu tun haben wollte und jetzt fand sie ebenjene Schwester vor, die sie früher ersehnt hatte, als man sie wegen ihrer Verlobung mit Ted erst mit bösen Worten beschimpft und man sie kurz vor der Hochzeit aus der Familienbande ausgeschlossen hatte. Bis heute ließen die Erinnerungen an die Hochzeit nicht nur die Wut darüber in ihr aufkommen, dass ihre Familie sie enterbt und vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, sondern auch der viele Kummer machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit, den ihr dieser Zustand bereitet hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie sich fragen müssen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, hätte man sie zumindest toleriert, wenn man ihre Entscheidung, einen Muggelstämmigen zu ehelichen, schon nicht hatte respektieren wollen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sie plötzlich keine Familie mehr gehabt und das war ein Verlust, der nicht nach drei, vier Monaten wieder vergessen gewesen wäre. Nein, dieser Schmerz hatte sie ihr Leben lang begleitet und ihren neuen Weg immer wieder verdunkelt. Wie sehr hatte sie sich für Nymphadora Tanten und Großeltern gewünscht, doch die hatten nichts von Andromedas Nachwuchs wissen wollen.

Jetzt, wo sie ihrer jüngeren Schwester, die wie ausgewechselt schien, gegenüberstand und an das so lang Vermisste appellierte, da war Andromeda hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Gefühl der Gutherzigkeit, Nachsicht mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu haben und dem Gefühl der verspäteten Rache, welches sie dazu animieren wollte, Narzissa all die Boshaftigkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen, die sich im Laufe ihres Lebens in ihr angestaut hatten. Jetzt und hier könnte sie ein für allemal einen Schlussstrich ziehen und ihre Schwester für immer verlassen oder mit einer freundlichen Annäherung einen Neuanfang wagen. Wie sehr hatte sie all die Jahre besonders um ihre Schwestern geweint und gehofft, dass sich alles nochmal dem Guten zuwenden könnte. Eine Hoffnung; eine Chance.

„Warum hast du mich eingeladen, Narzissa?", musste Andromeda unbedingt wissen, um ihre Entscheidung fällen zu können, nun zu gehen oder zu bleiben.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", antwortete Narzissa sehr überzeugend, denn die gleiche Wehmut, die sie selbst übermannt hatte, hatte sich in der Stimme ihrer jüngeren Schwester hörbar niedergeschlagen. Sie bemerkte, wie Narzissas Freude verblasste, bevor sie ehrlich zugab: „Weißt du, meine Erinnerungen trügen mich manchmal. Ich denke oft an unsere Kindheit und wie viel Spaß wir alle gehabt hatten. Ich meine dich und Bella und auch Sirius. Was haben wir manchmal angestellt…" In Erinnerungen schwelgend schüttelte Narzissa den Kopf, ganz so, als würde sie gerade an einen Streich von dem Lausbub Sirius denken müssen. Narzissa schluckte und lächelte wieder, als sie beschämt zu erklären versuchte: „Ich weiß, dass ich dir anders vorkommen muss. Ich bin für alle anders als sie mich in Erinnerung haben. Mein Sohn, du kennst ihn leider noch nicht, hat mich kaum wiedererkannt. Neulich sagte er, er würde es nicht bedauern, wenn mein Verstand so verdreht bliebe." Narzissa lachte fröhlich auf, bevor sie gleich darauf schilderte: „Er hat mich angesehen und ganz ernst gesagt, dass diese Wesenart, die ich jetzt an den Tag lege, wahrscheinlich schon immer ein Teil von mir gewesen war, der sich jetzt einfach in den Vordergrund gedrängt hat." Narzissa suchte Blickkontakt zu Andromeda und als sie sich in die Augen sahen, fragte sie ihre ältere Schwester: „Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Von Gefühlen übermannt ließ sich Andromeda auf einem Sessel nieder und versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verstehen. Narzissa schenkte ihr derweil eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bis Andromeda endlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und sie sagte verstört: „Ich habe mich über deine Briefe gewundert. Du hättest mir nie geschrieben."

Narzissa nickte verständnisvoll. „Draco hat gesagt, ich soll damit aufhören, aber ich wollte dich so sehr sehen. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen uns vorgefallen sein kann, dass du mich nicht besuchen wolltest", sagte Narzissa so leise, dass das Ticken der Standuhr im Zimmer um einiges lauter war.

Andromeda schnaufte erbost, doch gleich darauf zitterten ihre Lippen, als sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten wollte. Sollte Narzissa nichts mehr von früher wissen? Sie forderte Antworten. „Warum ist das so? Warum bist du so anders?"

Narzissa blickte starr auf ihre Tasse, bevor sie ihre Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zurückrief und sagte: „Ich war so lange allein, Andromeda. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, tagein, tagaus mit niemandem reden zu können. Kein Gelächter zu hören oder auch nur ein Flüstern." Ihre Stimme selbst war zu dem Flüstern geworden, welches sie damals in ihrem Versteck so vermisst hatte. „Ich habe mir irgendeine menschliche Stimme herbeigesehnt und die habe ich plötzlich vernehmen können und zwar in meinen Erinnerungen. So rief ich mir alles Mögliche ins Gedächtnis zurück, nur um all diese Stimmen hören zu können, damit ich der Einsamkeit entkommen konnte. Weiß du, was ich als Erstes gehört habe?" Narzissa blickte Andromeda an und sagte lächelnd: „Ich habe ein Kinderlachen in meinem Kopf gehört und ich habe mich sofort erinnert; an dich erinnert. Ich habe jeden Moment abgespielt, an den ich mich bewusst erinnern konnte, aber das war bald nicht mehr genug. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich vermute, dass ich an jene Erinnerungen herankommen wollte, die sich vor mir verborgen in meinem Unterbewusstsein befinden mussten." Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie mit zittriger Stimme sagte: „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Andromeda, aber ich befürchte, ich bin selbst der Grund für mein verändertes Wesen, denn ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ganz bewusst die Schubladen in meinem Kopf zu öffnen, die man höchstens mit Hypnose oder fortgeschrittener Legilimentik erreichen könnte. Ich habe all diese Kindheitserinnerungen befreit und jetzt schwirren sie in meinem Kopf umher, als hätte ich sie niemals so tief vergraben, doch dafür ist der Platz in den Schubladen mit anderen Erinnerungen gefüllt worden; mit all den Erinnerungen an die Dinge, die in meiner neuen Welt keinen Platz gefunden hatten."

Andromeda wollte verstehen. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und unterbrach kein einziges Mal, als ihre Schwester schilderte: „Eines Tages hat mich mein Junge besucht und er hatte einen Freund mitgebracht, was er sonst nie getan hatte. In diesem Moment begann meine Welt plötzlich zu schwanken. Ich war völlig irritiert davon, dass jemand mit mir gesprochen hatte, ohne dass ich in Gedanken war und erst mit der Zeit – nach einigen Tagen – war mir klar geworden, dass ich mich wieder in der wirklichen Welt befinden musste, aber ich wusste leider nicht mehr, wie diese wirkliche Welt gewesen war. Ich weiß es bis heute nicht genau."

Dass ihre jüngere Schwester von Kindheit an ein Naturtalent in Legilimentik gewesen war, hatte Andromeda nicht vergessen. Doch dass es möglich sein konnte, auf diese Weise den eigenen Geist zu betreten und zu verändern, damit hätte sie niemals gerechnet.

„Dein Sohn und ein Freund haben dich gefunden? Wer war der Freund?", fragte Andromeda.

„Oh, er ist ein netter, junger Mann, Andromeda. Du würdest ihn mögen. Er heißt Harry Potter und ist hier Lehrer", sagte Narzissa, ohne ihr Lächeln zu verlieren.

„Harry Potter?", wiederholte Andromeda stutzend.

„Ja, er besucht mich ab und an und manchmal leihen wir uns gegenseitig Bücher aus. Er mag Märchen genauso gern wie ich!", versicherte Narzissa mit einem Kopfnicken.

Nach einem Schluck Kaffee, den sie am liebsten mit einem Schuss Rum zu sich genommen hätte, sagte Andromeda: „Märchen waren schon immer dein Steckenpferd. Hast sogar mir immer welche vorgelesen, obwohl ich älter bin als du." Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie ehrlich: „Ich wollte dir heute eigentlich ins Gesicht sagen, dass du mir gestohlen bleiben kannst, Narzissa. Ich habe sogar ein Geschenk für dich dabei, welches meine Ernsthaftigkeit untermauern sollte, denn du mit deiner Vorliebe für Märchen hättest es nicht falsch verstehen können."

„Ein Geschenk?", fragte Narzissa vorsichtig, denn sie hatte durchaus verstanden, was ihre Schwester ihr eben verdeutlicht hatte.

„Ein Geschenk, dass ich dir nicht mehr geben möchte, denn du hast es nicht verdient. Schicksalsschläge bringen meist schmerzhafte Momente mit sich, ob nun körperlich oder geistig, aber dein Schicksal, Narzissa – und dafür solltest du dankbar sein – hat es gut mit dir gemeint!", sagte Andromeda mit solcher Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, dass es Narzissa kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. „Lass uns zusammen frühstücken", fügte ihre ältere Schwester hinzu, doch Narzissa blickte sie mit großen, blauen Augen an.

Mit zittriger Stimme, in der Angst, aber auch Bestimmtheit mitschwang, sagte Narzissa: „Gibst du mir das Geschenk bitte, damit ich verstehe, weswegen du mir vergibst?"

„Nein, das würde nur einen Schatten auf den heutigen Tag werfen. Ich…"

Doch ihre Schwester flehte: „Bitte! Ich möchte wissen, wie du mir meine Fehler verständlich gemacht hättest, wenn nicht dein gütiges Herz dich heute anders hätte entscheiden lassen."

Für einen Moment zögerte Andromeda, doch sie gab nach und zog ein viereckiges, in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen aus ihrer schmalen Handtasche und hielt es Narzissa entgegen. „Denk dran, dass das nur die Alternative war, Narzissa."

Narzissa nickte ihrer Schwester zu und öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern die kleine Schleife, bevor sie das Papier entfernte. Zum Vorschein kam ein Muggelbuch, welches Narzissa wie versteinert anblickte, doch dann kamen ihr die Tränen, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Sie hatte die Botschaft verstanden, denn ihre Schwester hatte ihr ein Märchenbuch geschenkt, in welchem eine blonde und eine dunkelhaarige Schwester die Hauptfiguren waren. Narzissa schlug die erste Seite auf und las leise vor:

„Es waren einmal zwei Mädchen, die waren Schwestern und beide wunderschön anzusehen. Die eine Schwester hatte schwarze Haare und schöne blaue Augen wie das Meer." Narzissa blickte auf und schaute ihrer Schwester in die blauen Augen. Mit dem Wissen um den Inhalt des Märchens las Narzissa mit bebender Stimme weiter: „Die andere aber hatte Haare wie aus Gold und war von elfenhafter Gestalt. Die eine Schwester war immer gut zu den Menschen, half den Armen und den Schwachen." Narzissa schluchzte und die Tränen liefen ihr an den hellen Wangen hinunter, doch den letzten Satz des Anfangs trug sie mit gequältem Gesicht noch vor, denn der betraf sie selbst. „Die zweite Schwester jedoch war schwarz von Herzen und besaß Hexenkräfte und war schlecht zu ihrer Schwester wo sie nur konnte."

Sie hielt sich eine zitternde Hand vor das Gesicht und weinte ungehemmt, bevor sie stockend herausbringen konnte: „Das ist ein so wunderschönes Märchen, wenn man nicht die Blonde ist."

Im gleichen Moment, in welchem die Schwestern Narzissa und Andromeda verborgen vor den Augen der Welt ihre Zuneigung zueinander wieder gefunden hatten, suchte jemand ganz anderes das Wohlwollen einer jungen Dame. Nach dem Frühstück hatte Hermine es sich halb liegend, halb sitzend auf ihrer Couch gemütlich gemacht und sie las in „Flüche und Zaubertränke – Leitfaden für die höhere Magie", welches ihr Severus ans Herz gelegt hatte, doch der Kniesel tapste immer wieder auf das Buch und hinderte sie am Umblättern.

„Ich muss das lesen, Kniesel!", sagte sie mit netter Stimme. Erschrocken bemerkte sie für sich selbst: „Nein, ich habe dich eben 'Kniesel' genannt. Keine Angst, das ist nicht dein Name. Für dich suche ich einen schönen aus!" Die tätschelte das Tier am Kopf, welches die körperliche Zuwendung als Erlaubnis dafür deutete, sich auf den Bauch des Frauchens legen zu dürfen. Hermine seufzte, legte jedoch das Buch auf den Tisch und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit für das Tier. Sie kraulte es mit beiden Händen und knetete die Ohren, während sie sagte: „Du hast einen schönen Namen verdient und keinen praktischen, aber mir fällt einfach keiner ein, mein Kleiner. Ich bin kein Künstler, dem mit Leichtigkeit ein so schöner Name wie 'Krummbein' einfallen würde." Der Kniesel stöhnte einmal verschlafen auf, weshalb Hermine sagte: „Hast Recht, 'Krummbein' war kein wirklich schöner Name, aber er hieß schon zwölf Jahre lang so und er hat auf den Namen gehört. Auf was würdest du denn hören?" Der Kniesel gähnte, doch Hermine schlug davon unbeirrt vor: „Lass uns mal nachdenken…" Sie versuchte auf die Namen der Tiere ihrer damaligen Schulkameraden zu kommen. „Wie wär's mit Trevor? Männlich bist du ja." Der Kniesel fuhr die Krallen aus, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich streckte, doch Hermine tat so, als hätte ihm der Name missfallen, so dass sie aus Spaß versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Nein, keine Angst. Wir machen das so: wenn ein Name dir gut gefällt, dann schnurrst du ganz laut und wenn nicht, dann eben nicht." Sie überlegte, während sie die weichen Wangen des Kniesels streichelte und sagte eher zu sich: „Hedwig ist blöd, denn du bist ja ein Männchen. Wie wär's mit Severus?" Sie lachte auf. „Ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, was der dazu sagen würde. So etwas wie 'Es erfreut mich nicht, meinen Namen nicht nur mit einem römischen Imperator teilen zu müssen, sondern jetzt noch mit einem haarigen Tier. Glauben Sie etwa, ich würde Ihre Namenswahl entzückend finden?'."

Wieder seufzte Hermine. Sie war nicht gut darin, sich Namen für ein Tier auszusuchen, weil sie sich nie entscheiden konnte. Am besten wäre ein spontaner Einfall, doch sie war eine von denen, die stundenlang darüber grübeln mussten, um einen Namen mit einer passenden Bedeutung zu finden, der dann auch ausgefallen klingen durfte, sofern das, was hinter etwas so einfachem wie ein Name verborgen lag, seinen höchst bezeichnenden Hintersinn nicht verlieren würde. Sie spielte lateinische Begriffe durch, die das Fell des Kniesels oder die weißen Pfötchen beschreiben könnten. So war Caligula, was eigentlich „Soldatenstiefel" bedeutete, zwar ein netter Name, aber er stand für einen schrecklichen Mann, also fiel der leider schon einmal weg. „Peronatos" für „gestiefelt" wäre nett, aber jeder würde fragen, warum sie dem Tier so einen seltsamen Namen gegeben hätte. „Albus", was „weiß" bedeutete, war nicht wirklich originell. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Severus. „Severus": „streng", „ernst". Er machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, dachte sie. Die lateinischen Worte für „lustig", „spaßig" oder „witzig", wie der Kniesel auch charakterlich war, kamen wegen ihres unschönen Klanges nicht in Frage.

Ihre Hände strichen vom Kopf hinunter durch das lange, dichte Fell des Kniesels und da sagte sie Respekt zollend: „Du hast so wunderschönes Fell!" Plötzlich schnurrte der Kniesel laut, aber weniger wegen des Wortes „Fell"; es waren Hermines gespreizten Finger, die durch dieses hindurchglitten. „Fell?", fragte Hermine und wiederholte ihre Streichelbewegung, was den Kniesel erneut zum Schnurren brachte. „Irgendwas mit 'Fell' also… Da gibt es leider nicht viel. 'Fellare' bedeutet 'schlecken' und auch wenn du das tust, wenn ich dir mal einen Schluck Milch gebe, würde der Name einfach nicht passen. Hier wünschte ich wieder, wie ein Künstler denken zu können; wie ein Schriftsteller oder ein Filmemacher. Wen gibt es denn da so? Vielleicht passt ja der Name eines Künstlers zu dir?" Sie nannte vier, fünf Namen von Schriftstellern und Filmemachern und am Ende ihrer Aufzählung sagte sie: „Federico Fellini." Hermine stutzte, bevor sie einen Geistesblitz hatte und von sich selbst überrascht sagte: „Benennen wir dich nach einem von Italiens wichtigsten Filmemachern? Immerhin kommt das Wort 'Fell' in dem Namen vor und außerdem hört es sich süß an; für dich natürlich." Sie grinste zufrieden, denn weil sie dem Kater unentwegt das lange Fell streichelte, hörte sich das Schnurren wie die endgültige Zustimmung an. „Fellini also! Konnte ich doch mal einigermaßen spontan entscheiden", sagte Hermine lächelnd, bevor sie den Kniesel drückte. „Aber jetzt lass mich weiter lesen. Die Hälfte muss ich heute schaffen", sagte Hermine. „Kannst dich auf meine Unterschenkel legen, Fellini", fügte sie hinzu und sie staunte, als der Kniesel ihr gehorchte und sich auf die Schienbeine legte, damit sie das Buch in Ruhe lesen konnte.

Laut las sie weiter, damit sie den Stoff besser behalten würde: „Nach einem vorangegangenen 'Retinere-Spruch' ('zurückhalten', 'anhalten') kann ein überlegt angewandter 'Inceptor-Spruch' ('der etwas beginnt') die Wirkung eines bereits eingenommenen Trankes zeitverzögert aktivieren, was jedoch nicht bei allen Tränken Anwendung finden kann. Versuche mit dem Vielsafttrank haben hingegen gezeigt, dass sich die anhaltende Wirkung eines Trankes auch erfolgreich verlangsamen lässt. So konnte beispielsweise mit einem verlangsamenden 'Tardesco-Spruch' die Verwandlung durch den Vielsafttrank von einer Stunde auf ganze drei Stunden ausgedehnt werden. Zu beiden Beispielen finden Sie im Anhang eine Liste mit möglichen Zaubersprüchen und deren genaue Handhabe für die verschiedenen Zaubertränke."

Sie schlug das Buch zu und flüsterte in den Raum hinein: „Ist selbst mir etwas zu trocken, aber interessant. Irgendwann steht da bestimmt mal ein Trank von mir drin."

Am 24. Oktober dieses Jahres würde Ginny nach acht Wochen Zwangsschutz den Krankenflügel verlassen dürfen. So lang war es gar nicht mehr. War es übernächste Woche oder sogar schon nächste? Hermine freute sich darauf, ihre beste Freundin endlich wiedersehen zu können, doch ihr wurde jetzt schon ein wenig schwer ums Herz, wenn sie an Ginnys Sohn dachte. Es konnte auch Neid sein, denn Hermine war trotz ihrer angestrebten Karriere als Zaubertränkemeisterin einer Familie mit Nachwuchs niemals abgeneigt gewesen; nur bei Ron hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Auch, wenn sie selbst Kinder haben wollte, so hatte ihr Instinkt sich stets dagegen gewehrt, sie mit Ron haben zu wollen, was letztendlich auch besser gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie aber bis in alle Ewigkeit die alleinstehende, kinderlose, aber kluge Tante bleiben, die sich mit dem Nachwuchs ihrer Freunde umgeben musste, um überhaupt Kinder in ihrer Nähe haben zu können. Sie schalt sich selbst, dass sie mit erst vierundzwanzig Jahren einen Anflug von Torschlusspanik verspürte; die dürfte erst einsetzen, wenn es wirklich brenzlig werden würde. In der Muggelwelt waren Frauen um die vierzig Jahre noch immer im gebärfähigen Alter, was Hermine ja noch reichlich Zeit gab. Wie lange konnten eigentlich langlebige Hexen Kinder bekommen? Diese Frage ließ sie nicht mehr los, so dass sie neugierig in ihren Büchern blätterte, um eine Antwort zu finden.

Zur gleichen Zeit blätterte Susan in ihrem Büro nicht in einem Buch, sondern in Akten, als plötzlich ihre Vorzimmerdame hineingestürmt kam. „Miss Bones, um Himmels Willen! Sie glauben nicht, was ich eben erfahren habe. Sie haben mich doch beauftragt, nach dem Beschwerdebrief von Miss Adair zu suchen. Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam hat gerade eben zugegeben, dass sie den Brief von Anne Adair an sich gerissen hatte. Sie wollte die Sache vertuschen und hat vor wenigen Minuten zwei Vergissmich zu der armen Frau geschickt!", schilderte Mrs. Dainty völlig außer Atem, während sie Susan ein Stück Pergament mit Annes Adresse reichte.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", sagte Susan aufgebracht. An Mrs. Dainty gewandt befahl sie: „Sagen Sie der Sicherheit, dass Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam festgenommen werden soll. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass ein paar Auroren den Auftrag vereiteln! Los, machen Sie schon!"

Mrs. Dainty stürmte aus Susans Büro hinaus und Susan hinterher, doch sie rannte in den zweiten Stock, bis sie am Ende des Ganges Shacklebolts Büro betrat. Kingsley sprach gerade mit Arthur, so dass Susan erleichtert war, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen zu können.

Aufgebracht erklärte Susan: „Gut, dass Sie beide hier sind. Kingsley, Sie müssen mit ein paar Leuten auf der Stelle zu Miss Anne Adair eilen, sonst löschen die Vergissmich ihr Gedächtnis."

Arthur fragte: „Aber wie…"

„Bitte, wir müssen einmal im Leben unbürokratisch handeln, denn sonst wird es zu spät sein, Arthur!" Sie drückte Kingsley ein Stück Pergament in die Hand und sagte: „Hier, Kingsley, das ist die Adresse und jetzt los!" Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken von Arthur war Kingsley in Windeseile auf und davon.

„Susan, erklären Sie mir…"

Wieder unterbrach Susan den Minister und sie erklärte, während sie sich über Kingsleys Kamin beugte: „Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam hat vor langer Zeit einen Fehler gemacht und damit das nicht ans Tageslicht kommt, will sie ihn komplett auslöschen, indem sie Miss Adairs Gedächtnis vollständig löschen lassen will. Wir können das nicht zulassen!" Sie streute das Flohpulver in die Flammen und beugte sich in den Kamin, um eine bestimmte Person anzuflohen.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer hörte Hermine plötzlich Susans Stimme: „Hermine? Bitte sei da!"

„Ja, Moment", sagte Hermine und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Hermine, du musst Harry und Black Bescheid geben, dass Miss Adair in Schwierigkeiten ist. Jemand hat ihr ungenehmigt Vergissmich auf den Hals gehetzt. Sag den beiden Bescheid!", sagte Susan kurz und bündig.

Die Farbe hatte nicht einmal die Zeit dafür gefunden, aus Hermines Gesicht zu entweichen, weil sie bereits hinaus auf den Gang gelaufen war und nach oben ins Erdgeschoss hetzte, wo Harry wohnte und auch momentan unterrichtete.

Zuhause in Muggellondon saß Anne auf ihrem Sofa und sie hörte laut Musik über ihren Kopfhörer, doch irgendein Geräusch gehörte nicht zu den vertrauten Klängen, so dass sie die Kopfhörer abnahm und lauschte. Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es zu spät für die Post und zu früh für den Paketlieferdienst war. Es musste einer von diesen Zeitungsdrückern, Versicherungsvertretern oder Sektenmitgliedern sein, der um diese Zeit etwas von ihr wollte. Ihr war nicht nach Scherzen zumute, aber sie wollte zumindest eine kurze, verbale Abfuhr erteilen, weshalb sie zur Wohnungstür ging und sie öffnete.

Zwei gut gekleidete Herren standen vor ihrer Tür. Sie machten einen seriösen Eindruck, so dass Anne verdutzt fragte: „Sie wollen mir aber nichts verkaufen oder?"

Der Mann mit dem langen Gesicht und dem eckigen Kinn sagte leise und schmierig: „Nein, Miss Adair. Wir sind hier, um etwas zu nehmen!"


	96. Vergissmeinnicht

'Wir sind hier, um etwas zu nehmen?', wiederholte Anne in Gedanken und mit einem Male spielten sich fast zeitgleich sämtliche Szenarien in ihrem Kopf ab, die ihr nun bevorstehen könnten. Waren das Diebe, die in ihre Wohnung eindringen und sie ausrauben wollten? Müsste sie um ihre körperliche Unversehrtheit fürchten oder gar um ihr Leben? Waren das Hexenjäger, die ihr aus Aberdeen bis hierher gefolgt waren? Alle Gedanken drängte sie beiseite und sie verließ sich einzig auf ihr Bauchgefühlt, denn egal, was für eine Wendung diese Situation jetzt nehmen würde – Anne wusste tief in ihrem Innern, dass es für sie nur sehr schlecht enden könnte.

Sie schlug die Tür zu und drehte sich bereits, um durch den Flur in ihr Wohnzimmer zu hetzten und aus dem Fenster zu fliehen, damit sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, da bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass die Tür wie von Geisterhand wieder aufging und die beiden Männer Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen hielten und da war es ihr plötzlich klar: es waren die Vergissmich! Im Wohnzimmer angelangt waren noch zwei Schritte zum Fenster, da hörte sie den einen Mann sagen: „Obliviate!" Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt fiel Anne zu Boden, doch sie wusste nicht, ob der Zauber sie getroffen hatte oder sie aufgrund ihrer Panik gestürzt war. Den anderen hörte sie noch „Verdammt!" sagen und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Das Letzte, was sie wie aus weiter Ferne hören konnte, waren viele laute, ploppende Geräusche, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Kingsleys Männer überwältigten die beiden Vergissmich mit einem Petrificus Totalus, bevor man ihnen mit einem Incarcerus Hände und Füße fesselte. „Bringt die beiden sofort ins Ministerium. Ich will in zwei Stunden die Aussagen haben. Dawlish soll sich drum kümmern", wies Kingsley zwei seiner Männer an. „Der wird sich richtig reinknien, wenn er hört, dass im Ministerium krumme Dinge laufen." Kingsley konnte Dawlish zwar als Menschen nicht leiden, aber als Kollege war er ein absoluter Erbsenzähler und das, was er aus den Festgenommenen herausbekommen würde, hätte mit Sicherheit Hand und Fuß und wäre darüber hinaus sehr ergiebig. Tonks kniete sich neben Anne und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie einen Puls am Hals spüren konnte.

„King, was machen wir? Sollen sich die Muggelärzte um sie kümmern oder…?"

Kingsley fiel ihr ins Wort und bestimmte: „Nein, lass sie ins Mungos bringen. Falls ein Gedächtniszauber sie getroffen hat, können die ihr dort am besten helfen. Vielleicht hat der Zauber sie verfehlt oder nur gestreift. Ich hoffe, wir sind nicht zu spät gekommen."

Tonks und Kingsley hoben ihre Stäbe, als sie das Geräusch einer unerwarteten Apparation vernahmen, doch sie senkten sie wieder, als sie Harry und Hermine erkannten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry aufgebracht und er stürmte bereits hinüber zu Tonks. Hermine bemerkte Anne am Boden und beugte sich über sie. „Ihr seid rechtzeitig gekommen oder?", wollte Harry wissen.

Kingsley beruhigte ihn und erklärte: „Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen ist oder warum sie ohnmächtig geworden ist. Im Hospital wird man das feststellen können. Im Moment können wir leider nichts machen."

Zwei von seinen Männern angeforderte Medi-Magier betraten das Wohnzimmer und Hermine machte für die beiden Platz.

Einer der Medi-Magier stutzte, bevor er an Kingsley gerichtet sagte: „Das ist ein Muggel! Sie wollen doch nicht, dass wir einen Muggel ins Mungos bringen oder?"

„Sonst hätten wir Sie wohl kaum gerufen. Die Dame ist eine Bekannte des Zaubereiministers und der erwartet, dass man ihr die best mögliche Behandlung zuteil werden lässt", erklärte Kingsley, woraufhin die Medi-Magier erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen anhoben, bevor sie Anne auf ihre körperliche Stabilität untersuchten, um gleich darauf mit ihr ins Mungos zu apparieren.

„Wo ist Sirius?", wollte Tonks wissen, die sich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber machte, wie man ihm den Vorfall mit seiner Verlobten schonend beibringen könnte.

Harry, dessen Sorge in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mit angeschlagener Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht. Er war nicht da. Vielleicht ist er mit Hagrid unterwegs. Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben, wenn ich ihn sehe!"

Kingsley nickte, bevor er sagte: „Wir müssen wieder zurück. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr hier nichts anstellt."

„Werden wir nicht", versprachen Harry und Hermine, so dass die Auroren sich verabschiedeten.

Als sich die beiden allein in Annes Wohnzimmer befanden, ließ Harry sich stillschweigend auf der Couch nieder, während Hermine wieder an alles Mögliche denken musste. Was wäre der nächste Schritt, den sie unternehmen sollten? Sollten sie Sirius einen Patronus schicken? 'Lieber nicht', dachte sie, 'denn es wäre besser, wenn einer von uns bei ihm ist, wenn er das erfährt.' Sie sollte auf jeden Fall bald wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und so überlegte Hermine, was man hier in Annes Wohnung noch tun könnte.

„Harry, wir müssen irgendjemandem Bescheid geben. Anne muss bei ihrem Arbeitgeber krankgemeldet werden und…"

Etwas bissig unterbrach Harry, indem er sagte: „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass das Mungos irgendeine Bestätigung für Annes Krankenhausaufenthalt ausstellt? Und was willst du dem Arbeitgeber sagen, wenn die fragen sollten, warum…"

„Den Grund brauchen die gar nicht zu wissen, Harry", konterte Hermine, die sich gleich darauf das schnurlose Telefon griff und das gespeicherte Telefonbuch im Display durchging. Die ständigen Piepgeräusche gingen Harry sehr schnell auf die Nerven.

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er gereizt.

„Was ist dein Problem, Harry?", fragte sie mit warmer Stimme, denn sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen. Erklärend fügte sie hinzu: „Ich suche… Ah, da ist er schon. Ich habe den Telefonbucheintrag von Annes Freundin gesucht. Wir sollten zumindest dieser Beth Bescheid geben, auch wenn ich sie nur vom Hörensagen kenne."

Beth war zu dieser Uhrzeit jedoch nicht zu erreichen, so dass Hermine eine knappe Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterließ und sie hatte derweil darauf geachtet, dass sich ihre Informationen für Außenstehende nicht seltsam anhören würden. Hermine und Harry ließen, falls ein Nachbar oder eine Freundin einen Schlüssel für Annes Wohnung besitzen würde, eine Nachricht auf dem Wohnzimmertisch zurück, die nur beinhaltete, dass Anne sich in einem Krankenhaus aufhalten würde und man mehr bei Harry erfahren könnte, bevor sie zusammen vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparierten.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss war Harry still und er betrachtete nur den Grund, auf dem er lief, während Hermine vor sich her flüsterte und in den Himmel schaute, um darüber nachzudenken, was man jetzt tun könnte.

„Hör mal, Mine. Ich muss wieder zum Unterricht; es ist gerade mal Mittag", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen, denn ihm war wirklich nicht danach, heute noch seiner Arbeit nachgehen zu müssen.

„Ich werde Sirius meinen Patronus schicken und ihn bitten, dass er sofort zu mir kommen soll und ich werde Tonks fragen, wo Anne im Mungos liegt, damit wir sie besuchen können", versicherte Hermine, als sie gerade das Erdgeschoss betraten. „Sieh mal, da kommt Albus", konnte Hermine gerade noch sagen, bevor der alte Zauberer schnellen Schrittes die beiden erreicht hatte.

Mit besorgter Miene fragte Albus: „Ist es wahr?"

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass Anne jetzt im Mungos liegt, dann ist die Antwort ja", erwiderte Harry kraftlos.

Hermine richtete das Wort an den Direktor und fragte: „Albus, wissen Sie vielleicht, wo Sirius sein könnte?"

„Ja, er ist bei Remus", kam als knappe Antwort.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe versucht, Remus über den Kamin zu erreichen, aber…", er hielt inne, denn er konnte schlecht sagen, dass „die Leitung tot gewesen wäre".

„Remus lebt seit gestern in Hogsmeade bei Madam Rosmerta, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir heute davon erzählen wollte, denn Sirius hat er bereits zu sich eingeladen", erklärte Albus. Hermine bot sich an, den beiden Bescheid zu geben, damit Harry weiter unterrichten konnte, doch da warf Albus ein: „Du, Harry, bist heute befreit. Severus hat sich vorhin bereit erklärt, deine heutigen Schüler zu übernehmen."

Harry nickte betrübt, denn ihm war es jetzt schon so schwer ums Herz geworden, bevor er sagte: „Dann geh ich wohl mal." Die Nachricht würde Sirius schwer treffen.

„Ich komme mit, Harry", bot Hermine an und er war ihr wegen der seelischen Unterstützung dankbar, die ihre Anwesenheit versprach.

Bevor die beiden sich auf den Weg in Harrys Wohnzimmer machten, bat Albus: „Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden!"

In Hogsmeade blickte Sirius aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die belebte Straße, bevor er sich freudestrahlend zu Remus umdrehte und sagte: „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber das hier ist bisher die beste Unterkunft, die du je hattest, auch wenn sich direkt unter dir ein Pub befindet. Der beginnt jedenfalls nicht schon nachts um halb vier mit seiner Arbeit."

Remus lächelte friedlich, bevor er sagte: „Rosmerta hat mir auch gleich einen Job angeboten."

Mit großen Augen kommentierte Sirius: „Nein, wirklich? Das ist doch spitze, Remus!" Sirius schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Was für einen Job? Ich meine, als Kellner oder…"

Remus unterbrach seinen Freund, während er ihm etwas Süßes reichte und erklärte: „Nur ab und zu soll ich ihr als Kellner aushelfen, besonders zum Abend hin. Ich helfe überwiegend in der Küche. Na ja, 'helfen' wäre untertrieben: ich koche!"

„Und bestimmt richtig gut, wie ich wette!", sagte Sirius, bevor er seinen Freund am Oberarm knuffte. Gleich darauf nahmen sie Platz auf der Couch und als die beiden Männer nebeneinander saßen und sich unterhielten, knisterte plötzlich der Kamin laut und beide hörten Harrys Stimme.

„Harry, tritt durchs Feuer. Ich wollte dich sowieso heute noch anflohen", sagte Remus lächelnd. Harry und Hermine traten aus dem Feuer heraus. „Hermine? Schön, dass du auch hier bist. Setzt euch…" Remus hielt inne, denn an den Gesichtern der beiden hatte er erkannt, dass etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen sein musste, weswegen er sehr besorgt fragte: „Was ist geschehen?"

Zitternd aus und ein atmend sagte Harry sehr ernst zu seinem Patenonkel: „Sirius? Anne ist ins Mungos eingeliefert worden." Harry wollte am liebsten alles erzählen, was er wusste, aber Sirius' schockierter Blick machte ihn mundtot.

An Sirius' Stelle fragte Remus: „Was ist denn nur mit Anne passiert?"

Da Harry nicht antwortete, übernahm Hermine die Details und erklärte: „Susan… Also Miss Bones hat mir gesagt, dass zwei ungenehmigte Vergissmich auf dem Weg zu Anne…"

Abrupt stand Sirius von der Couch auf und fragte aufgebracht: „Was? Die Vergissmich waren bei ihr? Die haben da überhaupt nichts zu suchen! Sie ist meine Verlobte und…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Hermine und machte nochmal deutlich: „Sirius, die Vergissmich sind ohne Absegnung oder offizielles Einverständnis rausgeschickt worden! Niemand hat das in Auftrag gegeben!"

Sirius wurde ganz bleich und ließ sich erneut auf die Couch plumpsen, denn länger hätten ihn seine Beine nicht mehr halten können. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, damit niemand die dort widerspiegelnde Verzweiflung erkennen konnte.

Einzig Hermine fand einen klaren Kopf und sie sagte: „Tonks wird wissen, auf welche Station man Anne…"

Plötzlich stand Sirius erneut auf und sagte entschlossen, ohne jemanden anzublicken: „Ich gehe ins Mungos, sofort! Harry, du kommst mit!"

„Oh… okay, ja", sagte Harry nickend.

„Ihr solltet nicht sofort hingehen. Man wird sie jetzt erst untersuchen oder sogar schon behandeln. Ihr müsstest eh warten und…"

„Ich gehe sofort hin! Und wenn die ihr nicht die Behandlung geben, die sie benötigt, dann werde ich mal mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlagen!", sagte Sirius aufgebracht und abgehackt atmend. Für jeden war ersichtlich, dass er am liebsten drauf losweinen wollte, es aber nicht tat, weil er es für unmännlich hielt.

Als Tipp gab Hermine noch an: „An der Information im Mungos verlangt ihr am besten nach Gwen. Die wird euch helfen und euch auch Informationen über Annes momentanen Zustand geben, wenn ihr dazu etwas vorliegt."

„Gwen?", fragte Harry. „Darf die uns überhaupt was sagen?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine, „darf sie eigentlich nicht, aber sie ist 'Harry-Potter-Fan' und wird sicherlich bei euch ein Auge zudrücken."

Während Hermine noch ein Weilchen bei Remus blieb, flohten Harry und Sirius direkt in die Eingangshalle des „St.-Mungo-Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen". Vor der Information stand eine meterlange Schlange und Harry wusste, dass Sirius nicht die Geduld aufbringen würde, sich hinten einzureihen. Nervenaufreibende Wartezeiten gingen ihm selbst gegen den Strich, doch er beruhigte Sirius und sagte: „Ich werde nach vorn gehen und nach Gwen fragen."

Als Sirius ihn damals ins Mungos begleitet hatte, damit man sich seines Problems, Leute nicht sehen zu können, hatte annehmen können, war Harry immer bevorzugt behandelt worden. Damals war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, doch jetzt spekulierte er auf genau diese Bevorzugung aufgrund seiner Berühmtheit.

Sirius nickte und lehnte sich an eine Steinsäule, während Harry bereits an den Menschen in der Schlange vorbeiging. Man hatte ihn erkannt, denn hinter sich hörte er die Besucher des Krankenhauses flüstern „Hast du gesehen, wer das eben war?" oder „Das ist Harry Potter!". Harry behielt seine ernste Miene bei und als er vorn an der Information angekommen war, räusperte er sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der älteren Angestellten hinter dem Tresen auf sich zu lenken. Die Frau um die sechzig wandte ihren Blick vom derzeitigen Gesprächspartner ab und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Es sind noch einige Leute vor Ihnen dran, Sir."

Harry nickte, sagte jedoch: „Ich würde gern mit Gwen sprechen."

Die Frau zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, stand dann jedoch auf und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten: „Einen Moment bitte."

Während sich die Dame von der Information nach hinten in einen angrenzenden Raum begab, blickte Harry durch Zufall den Ersten aus der Schlange an, der kurz zuvor mit der Frau gesprochen hatte und der schaute ihn auch an. Erschrocken grüßte Harry den Mann: „Guten Tag, Mr. Filch."

Filch kniff die Augen zusammen und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, bevor er verbittert sagte: „Professor Potter, wie ich sehe, tanzen Sie mal wieder aus der Reihe."

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, kam die ältere Frau mit einer jüngeren zurück, welche sofort mit breitem Lächeln auf Harry zuging. Auf ihrem Namensschild stand Gwen und sie grüßte etwas stotternd: „Mr. Potter, schön… schön Sie mal persönlich… na ja… Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Es geht um eine Patientin, die vor Kurzem eingeliefert worden war. Anne Adair ist der Name", erklärte Harry, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Filch ihm von der Seite immer wieder böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Oh ja, Miss Adair. Sie ist ein Muggel, richtig?", fragte Gwen und Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, sie wird momentan noch untersucht, aber ich werde mal auf der Station nachfragen." Gwen ging zurück in den kleinen Raum und kam zwei Minuten später wieder hinaus zu Harry und sagte: „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe: man untersucht sie noch. Besucher können im Augenblick nicht zu ihr."

„Wo liegt sie?", fragte Harry.

„Nach der Untersuchung wird man sie ins vierte Obergeschoss bringen: 'Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle'. Miss Adair wird vorübergehend auf der Janus Thickey-Station liegen. Fragen Sie einfach nach…"

Harry unterbrach aufgebracht: „Auf der Janus Thickey-Station? Aber da liegen doch die Unheilbaren!"

„Regen Sie sich nicht auf, Mr. Potter. Sie wird nur vorübergehend dort liegen, bis auf einer anderen Station ein Bett freigeworden ist. Fragen Sie die Stations-Heilerin Miriam Strout", sagte Gwen beschwichtigend.

Harry nickte und wiederholte nochmal: „Viertes Obergeschoss!" Gwen bestätigte wortlos.

Als Harry bei Sirius angekommen war, der mit trüben Augen gedankenverloren in die Gegend starrte, sagte er leise: „Man wird Anne in den vierten Stock bringen. Im Augenblick wird sie noch untersucht, Sirius. Wollen wir in den vierten Stock gehen oder später…"

„Gehen wir hoch!", sagte Sirius mit kraftloser Stimme.

Oben angekommen war Harry wieder derjenige, der das Reden übernehmen musste, weil Sirius nichts herausbringen konnte. Mrs. Strout erklärte, dass sie nicht wüsste, wann die Untersuchungen von Miss Adair beendet wären und dass man nichts anders tun konnte als warten.

„Ich könnte Ihnen höchstens anbieten, Sie anzuflohen, wenn Miss Adair das Bett auf meiner Station belegt", sagte Mrs. Strout. Mit dieser Information ging Harry hinüber zu seinem Patenonkel, der auf einem Stuhl im Wartebereich Platz genommen hatte.

„Sirius? Wie wäre es, wenn wir nachhause gehen und auf einen Ruf von Heilerin Strout warten? Sie sagte, Sie würde uns Bescheid geben, wenn Anne hier ist."

„Nein Harry, ich bleibe hier. Du kannst ruhig zurückgehen und…"

Harry fiel Sirius ins Wort: „Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach hier alleine lassen."

Sirius musste für einen Moment lächelnd, bevor sein Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verzerrte. Mit gebrochener Stimme versicherte er seinem Patensohn: „Ich bin erwachsen, Harry." Sirius machte ein Gesicht, als würde er seine eigene Aussage nicht glauben. „Es mag Zeitverschwendung sein, hier zu warten, aber ich habe nie von mir behauptet, vernünftig zu sein." Wieder lächelte Sirius, doch diesmal sah er Harry dabei an und gleich darauf sagte er: „Ich will in ihrer Nähe sein und weil sie hier im Krankenhaus ist, möchte ich hier bleiben." Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Wäre es Ginny, die hier liegen würde, würde er das Gebäude auch nicht verlassen wollen. „Du kannst gehen, Harry. Ich werde mich sofort melden, wenn ich etwas weiß! Und habe bloß kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen mir; das brauchst du nicht zu haben."

Harry blieb an Sirius' Seite.

Zur gleichen Zeit war zwischen Remus und Hermine eine hitzige Diskussion entstanden, die über Annes Schicksal hinaus das Schicksal aller Muggel betraf, die bisher von einem Vergissmich Besuch erhalten hatten. Hermine regte sich über die Machenschaften auf und meckerte: „Das Ministerium sollte mit einer viel höheren Strafe für das Zaubern vor Muggeln drohen, dann würde es gar nicht erst dazu kommen, dass die Vergissmich irgendwelche Erinnerungen löschen müssen."

„Darum braucht man gar nicht zu streiten. Es sind aber leider nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer, die wirklich Acht darauf geben, in wessen Gegenwart sie zaubern. Vielen sind die Muggel egal. Dann wird halt gezaubert, was das Zeug hält – die Vergissmich werden's schon wieder richten", sagte Remus.

Hermine warf in den Raum hinein: „Man müsste eine totale Gesetzesreform durchführen." Sie blickte Remus an und fragte leise: „Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Tonks und dir aus? Ihr werdet hoffentlich warten oder?" Sie meinte die Hochzeit und Remus nickte.

„Ja, wir haben uns das nochmal genau überlegt und wir wollen warten. Kingsley und seine 'kleine Gruppe' legen sich mächtig ins Zeug, um zumindest die Gesetze für Tierwesen, Halbmenschen und ähnliche Kreaturen…"

Hermine unterbrach und forderte ihn mit warmer Stimme dazu auf: „Nenn dich bitte nicht selbst 'Kreatur', Remus, nur weil du vom Gesetz her in die Schublade der Tierwesen gesteckt worden bist."

Remus lächelte milde und nickte, bevor er sagte: „King ist mit der Überarbeitung der Gesetze schon gut vorangeschritten. Es haben immer mehr Leute ihre Hilfe angeboten. Ich glaube, sogar Sanguini und Worple unterstützen ihn tatkräftig. Worple hat King zwei Anwälte vorgestellt, die kostenlos helfen. Es geht immer schneller voran, aber trotzdem ist es zeitraubend." Remus seufzte, bevor er anfügte: „Aber die Zeit haben Tonks und ich auch noch."

Remus bewirtete Hermine und schenkte ihr Tee ein, stellte Gebäck zur Verfügung und unterhielt sich weiterhin mit ihr. So belanglos klingend wie nur möglich fragte er: „Wie geht's so mit Severus voran? Kommt ihr gut miteinander aus?"

„Ja, er ist soweit in Ordnung." Sie grinste verschmitzt, bevor sie leise sagte: „Manchmal ist er etwas zickig."

Aufgrund ihrer Bemerkung musste Remus kurz schnaufen, bevor er nachfragte: „Zickig?"

„Ach, das ist…" Sie hielt inne und suchte nach passenden Worten, doch fand keine. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn sonst beschreiben soll. Er 'stänkert' manchmal ganz schön, aber irgendwie macht mir das nichts aus, weil er es entweder nicht ernst meint oder ich einfach dagegenhalte. Insofern komme ich mit ihm klar."

Nach einer weiteren Tasse Tee atmete Hermine aufgebracht einige Male tief durch, bevor sie leise sagte: „Anne hätte sich nicht beschweren dürfen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Erinnerung, die man ihr als Kind gelöscht hatte, hätte sie sowieso nie zurückbekommen. Und ich befürchte, dass es jetzt für sie noch viel schlimmer aussieht."

„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Hermine. Du hast selbst im Mungos gelernt und weißt, dass die Leute etwas von ihrer Arbeit verstehen", mahnte Remus, als plötzlich sein Kamin flackerte und Harry ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Remus sofort sehr besorgt.

„Nein, wir wissen noch gar nichts", antwortete Harry. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Hermine vorhin gesagt hatte und blickte sie daher an, bevor er erklärte: „Man untersucht sie noch. Sirius wartet auf sie und er hat mich nach einer halben Stunde weggeschickt." Harry ließ sich neben Hermine auf der Couch nieder und Remus schenkte ihm einen Schluck Kürbissaft ein, als Harry plötzlich fragte: „Warum wohnst du jetzt eigentlich in Hogsmeade?"

Remus blickte auf und überlegte einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es vorweg erzählen darf, aber warum eigentlich nicht? Albus wollte es auf einer der nächsten Lehrerversammlungen sowieso ansprechen." Er legte eine Pause ein, doch da Hermine und Harry ihn anstarrten, offenbarte er ganz schnell: „Wir wissen, dass diese Sekte über Hogwarts unterrichtet ist. Die wissen, wo die Schule liegt und…"

Hermine unterbrach: „Das sind Muggel! Die werden Hogwarts gar nicht sehen…" Sie dachte an Anne und fügte letztendlich nur noch hinzu: „Oh!"

„Nun, ich bin hier, um die Gegend im Auge zu behalten. Ich habe gestern schon damit angefangen, einige Überwachungszauber in der Umgebung zu verteilen und werde damit bald weitermachen", schilderte Remus.

Harry räusperte sich und sagte danach: „Es wäre vielleicht besser, die Schule zu schließen." Remus und Hermine wussten, dass der Satz auch hätte lauten können „Ich möchte, dass Ginny sicher ist." Außerdem wollte Harry wissen: „Weißt du von Tonks, was man mit den Vergissmich gemacht hat, die Anne aufgesucht haben?"

„Ja, sie sagte, dass die beiden und die Abteilungsleiterin, die den Auftrag gegeben hatte, entlassen worden sind und alle drei jetzt in Untersuchungshaft sitzen. Arthur hat Susan und Kingsley damit beauftragt, die 'Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen' vorerst zu übernehmen und ein waches Auge darauf zu haben, was für Anträge eingehen und um welche Muggel man sich wirklich kümmern müsste. Alles wird den beiden vorgelegt, bevor die Vergissmich losziehen", erklärte Remus.

„Noch mehr Arbeit für Susan", stöhnte Hermine, denn sie hatte sich mit ihr auf ihrem Geburtstag kurz unterhalten – wie mit jedem Gast – und es war erstaunlich, dass Susan bei dieser vielen Arbeit noch immer den Horizont sehen konnte.

Harrys Magen knurrte und während er sich den Bauch rieb, sagte er: „Ich hab Hunger. Ich glaube, wir gehen langsam zurück. Wie spät…"

Remus antwortete schnell: „Nach halb sechs. Ich denke, in Hogwarts beginnt gleich das Abendessen. Ihr wisst ja jetzt, wo ihr mich finden könnt. Wenn sich Sirius bei dir melden sollte, Harry, dann…"

„Ich melde mich sofort, wenn ich was weiß", versicherte Harry.

Die beiden nahmen den Kamin zurück in Harrys Wohnzimmer. Von Wobbel ließ er sich ein Abendessen für zwei bringen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde und ein aufgebrachter Severus im Wohnzimmer stand, der die Tür gleich wieder mit Wucht ins Schloss warf.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Severus mit Bestimmtheit. Nachdem Hermine und Harry einen Blick ausgetauscht hatten, weil sie sein Anliegen nicht erfassen konnten, erklärte Severus mit schmieriger Stimme: „Harry lässt seine Schüler verwaisen, die ich auch noch übernehmen muss und Sie, Hermine, sind über dreieinhalb Stunden zu spät zu unserem Unterricht!" Hermine machte ganz große Augen, weil sie völlig vergessen hatte, Severus in irgendeiner Form Bescheid zu geben, warum sie nicht da war. „Wenn ich also fragen dürfte, warum ein so abrupter Unterrichtsabbruch", er blickte zu Harry, „und die Abwesenheit beim Lehrmeister", Severus warf Hermine einen Blick zu, „von Nöten gewesen war? Möglicherweise haben Sie beide einen kleinen Abstecher nach Aberdeen gemacht?" Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass er den beiden genau das unterstellte.

Hermine erklärte ehrlich: „Anne hatte Besuch von zwei Vergissmich und liegt jetzt im Mungos."

Severus blinzelte erst einmal, dann zweimal, bevor er den Mund öffnete, doch gleich wieder schloss. Er trat zwei Schritte an den Tisch heran und sagte: „Miss Adair ist doch mit einem Zauberer liiert. Warum dann…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und klärte ihn auf: „Das war nicht genehmigt. Jemand wollte etwas vertuschen und hat auf eigene Faust ihre Erinnerungen löschen wollen."

Harry bot seinem Kollegen nicht nur einen Platz an, sondern auch das Abendessen und Severus nahm beides an.

„Wir haben heute etwas erfahren, das auch für Sie interessant sein könnte", sagte Harry, um sich von dem nervenaufreibenden Schicksal von Anne und Sirius abzulenken.

„Und was sollte das sein? Hat Svelte sein Lehreramt niedergelegt?", fragte Severus gefühlskalt.

Harry ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein, sondern sagte: „Remus hat uns erzählt, dass diese Hexenjäger angeblich wissen sollen, wo Hogwarts liegt!"

Nachdenklich schwenkte Severus sein Glas mit Kürbissaft, bevor er leise sagte: „Wenn das wahr sein sollte, sollten wir Albus dazu bringen, die Schule zu schließen."

„Albus wird uns auf einer der nächsten Lehrerversammlungen davon berichten, meinte Remus. Remus selbst soll die Gegend um die Schule im Auge behalten und…"

„Einem Werwolf überreicht man so eine gewichtige Aufgabe?", fragte Severus erstaunt. „Warum keinem Auror?" Etwas erbost fügte er hinzu: „Warum nicht mir?" Diese Frage beantwortete sich Severus in Gedanken selbst, bevor er murmelte: „Ich brauche dringend einen Zauberstab!"

„Hat Ollivander noch immer nicht…"

Severus unterbrach Hermine zänkisch: „Haben Sie mich in letzter Zeit mit einem Zauberstab wutschen sehen?" Sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen, erwiderte jedoch nichts. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte Severus plötzlich wieder in normalem Tonfall.

Harry schaute zur Uhr hinüber und sagte: „Zehn vor sechs."

„Ich gehe in die Winkelgasse", sagte Severus, der abrupt aufstand und sich Harrys Kamin näherte.

Hermine informierte ihn darüber: „Ollivanders schließt aber um sechs!"

„Genügend Zeit für mich", murmelte er. In normaler Lautstärke sagte er zu Hermine: „Sie sagten, Sie wollten mich einmal begleiten. Das ist Ihre Gelegenheit, Hermine. Sie können Zeuge dessen werden, wie ich Mr. Ollivander ein paar unschöne Dinge an den Kopf werfe!"

„Nein, dazu habe ich wirklich keine Lust", entgegnete sie ungerührt.

„Dann eben ohne die 'unschönen Dinge'. Wie sieht's aus?"

„Das schaffen wir nie", nörgelte Hermine, die sich jedoch von der Couch erhob und sich bereits ihren Umhang griff.

„Wir sollten das Geschäft zeitlich erreichen. Am günstigsten wäre es, wenn wir zum Tropfenden Kessel flohen, dann in die Winkelgasse gehen und Mr. Ollivander daran hindern, seinen Laden überpünktlich zu schließen", sagte Severus selbstsicher, bevor er seiner Schülerin an Harrys Kamin den Vortritt ließ.

Im Pub herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Ein leicht angetrunkener, betagter Zauberer blickte auf, als Hermine und Severus an ihm vorbeigingen und grüßte lallend, während er seinen Becher mit Wein hob: „Auffn Ordnsträger…" Niemand hörte ihn, so laut war es hier. Der Barbesitzer Tom nickte beiden freundlich zu.

Als sie den Hinterhof erreicht hatten, wollte Severus aus reiner Gewohnheit seinen Zauberstab aus dem linken Ärmel ziehen, um die Backsteinmauer mit ihm zu berühren, damit sich das Tor öffnen würde. Er stöhnte genervt auf, doch bevor er stablose Magie anwenden konnte, zog Hermine einfach kommentarlos ihren Zauberstab und öffnete den magischen Durchgang. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet, dass sie noch drei Minuten Zeit hatten. Mit Severus konnte sie kaum mithalten, so einen schnellen Schritt hatte er am Leib, doch verlieren konnte sie ihn nicht, denn sie wusste ja, wo sich der alte Zauberstabladen befand.

„Eine Minute vor sechs", sagte Hermine, als Severus vor der Tür zum Geschäft stand.

„Bitte warten Sie einen Moment draußen, Hermine. Nur einen Moment", bat er höflich, bevor er den Laden betrat. Sie versuchte, durch ein Fenster zu sehen, doch drinnen war es spärlich beleuchtet und die Scheiben waren zudem nicht die saubersten. Sie konnte absolut nicht hören, was in dem Geschäft vor sich ging, also betrachtete sie einfach die Gegend und ließ ihn einen Augenblick allein.

Im Verkaufsraum sah sich Severus ein wenig um. Überall lagen offene Kisten und deren Inhalt – die Zauberstäbe – herum. Es wirkte so, als hätte Mr. Ollivander etwas gesucht.

„Mr. Ollivander?", rief Severus in den Verkaufsraum hinein.


	97. Zauberstäbe seit 382 v Chr

_Hi Daniel_,

danke für das Lob bezüglich der Eigenschaften der FF :)

Sorry für den Cliffhanger… die bauen sich manchmal einfach ein, ohne dass ich das merke hüstel

Was bei Ollivander im Laden geschehen ist, wird sich hoffentlich mit dem nächsten Kapitel erklären.

_Hi Corinne_,

mein Freund „Cliff" kam völlig unangemeldet – ehrlich… ;)

Mit Anne und ob man ihr helfen kann wird es natürlich auch weitergehen, aber zunächst zu Severus, der ohne einen Zauberstab nun wirklich kein richtiger Zauberer wäre.

Freut mich besonders, dass alles Sinn macht. Ich passe wirklich auf, dass nichts untergeht und alle Handlungen auch ihr (kleines oder großes) Ende bekommen werden.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **** x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **** x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Severus erschrak, als Mr. Ollivander plötzlich hinter ihm stand und flüsternd grüßte: „Professor Snape, welch Überraschung." Der Tonfall ließ erkennen, dass Severus' Besuch keinesfalls eine Überraschung für den alten Zauberer darstellte.

„Bevor wir uns in einer höflichen Konversation verlieren", Severus schnaufte missbilligend, „lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich Ihr Verhalten mir als Kunden gegenüber nicht schätze. Wollen Sie mich nur hinhalten oder sind Sie das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben als Zauberstabhersteller an Ihre Grenzen gestoßen?"

Nicht ein kleines bisschen ungehalten über Severus' Worte antwortete Mr. Ollivander: „Ja, in der Tat. So könnte man es am besten ausdrücken." Doch bevor sein Kunde nachfragen konnte, erklärte Mr. Ollivander, der zu seinem Tresen hinüberging, um die vielen Zauberstäbe wieder in ihre Schachteln zu legen: „Ich weiß, Professor Snape, dass ich einen passenden Zauberstab für Sie habe, aber noch nicht jetzt!"

„Was soll ich von so einer Aussage halten?", fragte Severus zynisch. „Beim ersten Kauf war bereits der zweite Stab, den Sie mir in die Hand gedrückt hatten, der richtige gewesen! Warum sollte es jetzt so unmöglich sein, mir einen anderen zu verkaufen?"

„Bei einem Kind mit seiner unschuldigen und beflügelten Wesensart ist es keine allzu schwierige Aufgabe, den passenden Kern für einen Stab ausmachen zu können. Sie waren ein eher schüchterner, unsicherer Junge und…"

Wegen der unverhofften Erinnerung an früher unterbrach Severus aufgewühlt und er zischelte drohend: „Ich bin nicht hier, um in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen, sondern um etwas zu erwerben!" Diese in Severus aufschäumende Wut war Mr. Ollivander nicht entgangen, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit, etwas entgegnen zu können, denn Severus bemängelte nun Ollivanders Handwerk: „Womöglich sind Sie aufgrund Ihres vorangeschrittenen Alters einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, Ihren Beruf ordentlich auszuführen?"

Mr. Ollivander, wie ihn noch niemand zuvor erlebt hatte, schnaufte wie ein Stier und konterte: „Nehmen Sie sich nicht zu viel heraus, Snape! Ich habe schon Stäbe an Ihre Großeltern verkauft und…"

Severus unterbrach mit schmieriger Stimme: „Die ich nicht gekannt habe und mir nicht von Ihrem Geschick als Zauberstabhersteller berichten konnten."

Ollivander strengte sich an, nicht die Ruhe zu verlieren und sagte daher gezwungen freundlich: „Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich weiß, welcher Kern mir fehlt."

„Was soll der Unfug?", giftete Severus. „Was gibt es da noch zu überlegen? Nehmen Sie den Stabkern, den ich schon früher hatte."

„Aber das ist nicht der richtige!", schimpfte Mr. Ollivander nun lauter. „Ich verstehe etwas von meiner Arbeit und ich werde Ihnen nicht einfach einen Stab verkaufen, weil ich ein bestimmtes Material nicht auf Lager habe."

„Oh", machte Severus vorgetäuscht erstaunt, „was ist es, das Ihnen fehlt? Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte mit Hilfe von Harry Potter den fehlenden Stabkern irgendwo auftreiben. Daran soll es wirklich nicht mangeln, wenn ich schon Freundschaft mit einem so prominenten Mann geschlossen habe. Was muss ich besorgen?"

Mr. Ollivanders blasssilberne Augen funkelten wütend, denn jetzt schien der Moment gekommen zu sein, in welchem er zugeben müsste, den Kern nicht zu kennen. Er wusste lediglich, denn es war eine Gabe von ihm, dass er „später" einen passenden Stab für seinen Kunden anfertigen können würde, aber jetzt war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Ich warte?", stichelte Severus.

„Mir ist der Kern nicht bekannt", gab er zu.

„Wie bitte? Dann heißt das, Sie halten mich nur hin?", fragte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Missinterpretieren Sie meine Aussage nicht! Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen 'später'…"

Severus fuhr dem alten Zauberstabmacher über den Mund und sagte aufgebracht: „Was heißt denn dieses 'später'? Warum nehmen Sie nicht einfach den intakten Kern meines gebrochenen Stabes?"

Durch zusammengekniffene Augen blickte Mr. Ollivander ihn an, bevor er offenbarte: „Den alten Stab habe ich entsorgt."

Wie in Zeitlupe weiteten sich Severus' Augen vor Entsetzen. Seine Atmung wurde heftiger und er fragte sich, was die gerechte Strafe für einen Mann sein könnte, der ungefragt den ersten Zauberstab seines Lebens zum Unrat geworfen hatte.

Bebend vor Zorn und mit geballten Fäusten fragte Severus: „Sagen Sie, haben Sie den Verstand verloren?"

„Der alte Stab war verdorben. Von ihm konnte ich nichts mehr gebrauchen", versicherte der Verkäufer.

Das Geräusch einer auf den Tisch aufschlagenden Faust und der gleich darauf folgende, fast melodische Klang von Holzstäben, die auf Dielen aufschlugen, ließ Mr. Ollivander einmal zusammenzucken. Severus' Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellem Tempo und die verkrampfte Faust verweilte noch einen Moment auf dem Tresen, bevor sie auch noch die kleine, silberfarbene Klingel von jener Oberfläche fegte, über die er als Kind nicht einmal hatte hinüberschauen können.

„Es ist genug, Professor Snape! Verlassen Sie meinen Laden und…"

Severus wurde laut und fragte: „Sie fegen meinen Zauberstab zusammen mit dem Kehricht einfach aus Ihrem Laden heraus? Und was soll das heißen, der Kern wäre verdorben gewesen?"

„Das bedeutet", Mr. Ollivander war laut geworden, „dass er unbrauchbar geworden war!"

„Sie reden Unsinn! Wie soll ein Stab 'schlecht werden' können? Mir kommt es eher so vor, als hätte meine Kaufanfrage Sie in eine persönliche Krise gestürzt. Dann sind Sie wohl doch nicht so gut, wie jeder behauptet", fluchte Severus bösartig.

Das wollte Ollivander nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, weshalb er fragte: „Wo haben Sie Ihren Stab immer aufbewahrt, Professor Snape?"

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts…"

Mr. Ollivander unterbrach abrupt: „Sie haben ihn an Ihrem linken Unterarm getragen und da fragen Sie noch, warum Ihr alter Stab verdorben war?" Als Severus nichts erwiderte, stellte Mr. Ollivander klar: „Das dunkle Mal hat nicht nur Sie vergiftet. Geben Sie nicht mir dafür die Schuld; weder für das eine noch für das andere."

„Was soll das wieder heißen?", fragte Severus, der gleich darauf auf Mr. Ollivander zugestürmt war und den alten Mann am Schlafittchen packte und gegen den Tresen drückte. Flüsternd fragte Severus: „Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass Sie keine Stäbe an ehemalige Todesser verkaufen wollen oder wie sonst soll ich Ihr Gefasel auslegen?"

Angriffslustig zischelte Mr. Ollivander zurück: „Sie interpretieren meine Aussage schon wieder falsch."

In diesem Moment ertönte die kleine Glocke über der Tür, die ankündigte, dass gerade jemand den Laden betreten hatte. Das Geräusch eines erschreckt klingenden Atemzuges ließ Severus über seine Schulter schauen. Was für ein Bild musste er jetzt wohl für seine Schülerin abgeben? Der Ex-Todesser, der einen betagten, angesehenen Bürger der Gesellschaft körperlich bedrohte. Damit sich dieses Bild nicht in Hermines Gedächtnis einbrennen würde, ließ Severus sofort von dem alten Mann ab. Er sammelte sich und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter überrascht wurde.

„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Hermine unsicher fragen.

Am liebsten hätte er erwidert, dass nichts in Ordnung wäre, doch die Wut, die ihn eben noch so sehr übermannt hatte, die war von der auf seiner Schulter liegenden Hand vertrieben worden. Als sich die ausstrahlende Wärme durch seine Kleidung bis auf seine Haut hindurchgekämpft hatte, da musste er sich von ihr lösen, um sich nicht zu verlieren und so ging er zwei Schritte von ihr weg, bevor er monoton zu Mr. Ollivander sagte, ohne ihn jedoch dabei anzusehen: „Es tut mir Leid, falls ich Sie missverstanden haben sollte. Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, wann Sie einen Zauberstab für mich auf Lager hätten?"

„Ich sagte schon", Mr. Ollivander klang entkräftet, „dass ich Ihnen keinen Termin nennen kann."

Der Klang ihrer Stimme in seinem Ohr beruhigte ihn noch mehr, als er ihr lauschte, denn sie hatte das Wort an Mr. Ollivander gerichtet: „Mr. Ollivander, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich das sage, aber als ich meinen Stab bei Ihnen gekauft hatte, da haben Sie mir erklärt, dass der Stab sich seinen Zauberer aussuchen würde. Wenn kein passender Stab da ist, dann müssen Sie also extra einen anfertigen?"

„Wie ich Professor Snape schon mitgeteilt habe, fehlt mir ein Bauteil. Spitzenleistungen erzielen die Stäbe nur, wenn für jeden Kunden individuell die Komponenten abgestimmt werden konnten. Ich habe nicht nur schon das perfekte Holz für Professor Snapes neuen Stab, sondern es ist zudem vom richtigen Baum, aber ohne den Kern…"

Severus lenkte ein und sagte zurückhaltend distanziert: „Ich bedanke mich für Ihre Mühe, werde mich jedoch leider woanders umsehen müssen. Auf Wieder…"

„Moment", unterbrach Hermine, „ich würde gern…" Weil Severus sie so eindringlich anblickte und ihr damit zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er unbedingt gehen wollte, legte sie entschuldigend eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm und in diesem Moment fielen ihr seine warmen Augen auf.

Sie blickten sich einen Moment an, bis ein Räuspern des Ladenbesitzers diesen Moment beendete. Severus ahnte, dass Hermine mit Mr. Ollivander reden wollte, weswegen er leise sagte: „Ich werde draußen auf Sie warten, Hermine."

„Gut", flüsterte sie lächelnd zurück.

Sie hoffte, dass er nachher noch immer brauen Augen haben würde, denn ihr war aufgefallen, dass diese Wandlung immer häufiger während ihrer Arbeit mit ihm vonstatten gegangen war, doch sie hatte es ihm gegenüber einfach nicht mehr angesprochen, weil er die letzten Male aufbrausend geworden war oder abweisend reagiert hatte und daher hatte sie es still genossen, mit einem umgänglichen Severus zusammenarbeiten zu können, denn nicht nur seine Augenfarbe war in diesen Momenten milder geworden.

Höflich nickte Severus dem Zauberstabmacher zur Verabschiedung zu, bevor er den Laden verließ. Hermine wandte sich gleich darauf an den älteren Zauberer und sagte: „Mr. Ollivander, ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden."

Als sie ihn angesehen hatte, war ihr sofort aufgefallen, dass Mr. Ollivander sie mit seinen großen, leuchtenden Augen starr anblickte und nach einem Moment, in welchem er über etwas nachgedacht zu haben schien, näherte er sich ihr einige Schritte, bevor er ganz dicht vor ihr stand und völlig unverhofft zu lächeln begann. Hermine ließ sich von dem Lächeln anstecken, doch gleichzeitig formte sich ihre erste Frage im Kopf, denn sie wollte von Mr. Ollivander wissen, warum es für Severus keinen Zauberstab in diesem Laden geben würde.

„Miss Granger", sagte Ollivander, während er eine Hand behutsam auf ihre Schulter legte. „Der neue Stab für Professor Snape war eine berufliche Herausforderung für mich gewesen. Um den Kern seines Zauberstabes bestimmen zu können, musste ich nach langer Zeit wieder in den uralten, handgeschriebenen Aufzeichnungen meines Ururgroßvaters stöbern, doch schlussendlich fiel mir die Antwort wie aus heiterem Himmel in den Schoß." Hermine strahlte, nachdem sie herausgehört hatte, dass sich Mr. Ollivander über den Kern im Klaren geworden war und es nicht mehr lange dauern dürfte, bis Severus einen neuen Stab erhalten würde, doch bevor sie danach fragen konnte, nahm Mr. Ollivander seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. Mit seinen knorrigen Fingern strählte er ihr widerspenstiges Haar, als er sie bat: „Sagen Sie doch bitte Professor Snape, dass er seinen neuen Zauberstab in zwei Wochen bei mir abholen kann." Sie nickte und er ließ gleich darauf von ihrem Haupt ab.

„Wie viel wird der Stab kosten?", fragte Hermine noch, während sie sich von dem älteren Herrn zur Tür begleiten ließ.

„Ein Teil des Kerns besteht aus einem kostspieligen Bestandteil, der auch Zaubertränken als Zutat dienen kann und nur deshalb werde ich leider einundzwanzig Galleonen nehmen müssen, aber sagen Sie Professor Snape, dass ich ihm drei Galleonen Nachlass gewähre, weil er so 'geduldig' gewesen war", antwortete Mr. Ollivander und öffnete die Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte sie verabschiedend.

Nachdem sich die Ladentür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, blickte sie sich um. Es war schon dunkel geworden und es regnete etwas. Die Läden waren jetzt um zwanzig nach sechs bereits geschlossen und die Lichter waren gelöscht. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, weshalb sie einige Schritte auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster machte und sich umschaute. Einzig Fortescues Eissalon hatte noch geöffnet, denn in der Ferne konnte sie sehen, wie jemand die Stühle und Tische wegen des schlechten Wetters von der Terrasse entfernte. Da sie Severus nirgends sehen konnte, näherte sie sich dem Eissalon und nach wenigen Minuten stand sie dem Besitzer Florean Fortescue persönlich gegenüber.

„Ein miserables Wetter zum Abend", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ja, aber der Tag war dafür schön gewesen."

Den letzten Tisch mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden lassend sagte Florean freundlich: „Ich habe Ihrem Professor gestattet, drinnen auf Sie zu warten, weil es zu regnen begonnen hat. Eigentlich habe ich schon geschlossen."

„Das ist nett von Ihnen, Mr. Fortescue. Ich gehe rein und werde ihn holen", sagte Hermine und nachdem der Besitzer genickt hatte, öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Den Eissalon hatte sie, besonders während ihrer Schulzeit, sehr häufig besucht, doch noch nie hatte sie den Laden ohne eine nette Verkäuferin hinter der jetzt dunklen Theke gesehen. Die umgedrehten Stühle waren bereits mit ihrer Sitzfläche auf den Tischen verstaut. Die Lichter waren, bis auf eines, erloschen und das einziges, welches im Verkaufsraum noch strahlte, war jenes, welches – ähnlich einer Kerze – auf genau dem Tisch stand, an welchem Severus unbeweglich verweilte. Den sich ihr bietenden Anblick konnte man am besten mit dem Wort „trostlos" beschreiben, denn Severus stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab, während die schmalen Finger der andere den runden, magischen Gegenstand betasteten, der für Licht sorgte.

Sie kam auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich, ohne sich vorher angekündigt zu haben. Über ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit, denn gehört hatte er sie nicht, war er sehr erschrocken, aber nur einen kurzen Moment. Sofort setzte er sich mit gestrecktem Rücken hin und gab sich so, wie sie ihn kennen durfte. Er öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu fragen, da kam sie ihm zuvor, denn sie sagte zuversichtlich lächelnd: „Mr. Ollivander lässt ausrichten, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstab in zwei Wochen abholen können."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Severus' Augen sich für einen kurzen Moment weiteten, bevor er fragte: „Wie haben Sie denn das geschafft?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen und hob die Schultern, die sie gleich wieder locker fallen ließ, bevor sie schäkernd antwortete: „Wie Frauen das halt so machen: ein Lächeln hier, ein paar Scherzchen und ab und an ein wohlüberlegtes Augenzwinkern." Sie musste laut lachen, nachdem er ungläubig beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen hatte und sie klärte ihn schnell auf: „Nein, das war nur ein Scherz. Ich wollte Sie ein wenig aufmuntern." Sie lächelte ihm zu und erzählte daraufhin: „Er sagte, er wüsste jetzt, welcher Kern für Ihren Stab der passende wäre. Es wäre wohl etwas kostenintensiver, aber anstelle von einundzwanzig Galleonen müssen Sie nur achtzehn zahlen."

Er warf amüsiert ein: „Harry muss achtzehn zahlen!"

Sie grinste, bevor sie von Mr. Ollivander noch ausrichtete: „Mr. Ollivander meinte, das wäre ein kleiner Preisnachlass für Ihre 'Geduld'."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, aber nicht wegen Hermine, sondern wegen Ollivanders Dreistigkeit, ihm noch im Nachhinein durch seine Schülerin eine spitze Bemerkung zukommen zu lassen. Beide wurden gleichzeitig vom Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür auf Mr. Fortescue aufmerksam und Hermine war die Erste, die sich erhob und sich nochmals für die Gastfreundschaft bedankte, bevor sie mit Severus den Laden verließ.

In der halben Stunde, die sie in der Winkelgasse verbracht hatten, hatte sich der Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" bereits gut mit Gästen gefüllt, so dass kaum jemand auf Severus oder Hermine achtete, bis auf Tom, den Wirt, der den beiden zulächelte.

Irgendetwas hatte Severus zu ihr gesagt, doch sie hatte ihn wegen der lauten Unterhaltungen und dem ausgelassenen Gelächter der vielen Gäste nicht hören können, so dass sie sich ihm zuwandte und nachfragte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fragte nochmals: „Möchten Sie auf ein Glas Wein bleiben?"

Diese Frage kam für sie sehr überraschend und gern hätte sie zugesagt, doch stattdessen erwiderte sie: „Würde ich sehr gern, aber nicht unbedingt hier." In seinen noch immer warmen Augen spiegelte sich etwas Enttäuschung wider, so dass er lediglich nickte, bevor er auf den Kamin zusteuerte. Bevor er jedoch nach Hogwarts flohen konnte, hielt sie ihn am Ellenbogen fest und sagte im ins Ohr: „Ich würde lieber 'Die drei Besen' besuchen." Die Enttäuschung von eben war aus seinen Augen verflogen. Er nickte zustimmend, bevor er ihr den Vortritt ließ.

Hermine kam als Erste in dem Wirtshaus in Hogsmeade an. Diese Gaststube war ihr viel lieber, denn sie war freundlicher und wesentlich sauberer als der Pub an der Winkelgasse, auch wenn es hier genauso verräuchert war, aber es war hier zumindest nicht so unangenehm laut. Severus stand bereits hinter ihr und er beugte sich nach vorn, bevor er dicht an ihrem Ohr sagte: „Dort hinten ist ein Tisch frei."

Sie erblickte den freien Tisch und steuerte auf ihn zu, während sie die Gäste im Vorbeigehen betrachtete. An einem Tisch saßen fünf Kobolde, die die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und höchstwahrscheinlich flüsternd über bevorstehende Geldgeschäfte redeten. Mr. Zonko saß nach wohlverdientem Feierabend mit der Inhaberin von „Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat" an einem Tisch und die beiden amüsierten sich offensichtlich köstlich, denn sie warf den Kopf nach hinten und lachte. Hermine bemerkte an einem Tisch zwei Damen aus dem hiesigen Postamt und an Wortfetzen erahnte sie, dass die beiden sich über die bevorstehende Erhöhung der Eulenpost negativ ausließen, denn sie befürchteten, dass sie Kunden einbüßen würden, weil das Flohnetz immer größeren Anklang fand.

Hermine zog ihren Umhang aus und nahm dann auf der festen Bank in der Nische Platz und schob ihren zusammengeworfenen Umhang in die Ecke. Severus setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und sie bemerkte, dass einer seiner Mundwinkel für wenige Millimeter nach oben gezogen war. Dieses winzige Detail in seiner Mimik, welches seine Freude ausdrückte, ließ Hermine breit lächeln, was wiederum seinen Mundwinkel noch mehr in die Höhe schießen ließ.

Severus nahm die Speisekarte in die Hand und fragte Hermine, bevor er die Karte aufschlug: „Wir haben das Abendessen in Hogwarts verpasst, weswegen ich gern mehr als nur ein Glas Wein bestellen möchte. Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Hermine?" Er schlug die Karte auf und sein Blick fiel sofort auf das Tagesangebot. „Hätten Sie auch Appetit auf 'Hasenrücken nach Art des Hauses'?"

„Nein, nichts vom Hasen", sagte sie mit gekräuselter Nase.

„Wieso nicht? Ich versichere Ihnen, aber das wissen Sie sicherlich selbst, dass Madam Rosmertas Küche eine der besten ist", gab er ihr zu verstehen.

„Aber ich kann nichts vom Hasen essen!", sagte sie bestimmender. Da er sie fragend anblickte, lachte sie kurz auf, bevor sie ihre kindisch klingende Erklärung gab: „Ich hatte mal Kaninchen als Haustiere."

Er grinste, meldete sich jedoch erst wieder zu Wort, als er eine andere Spezialität entdeckt hatte und er sagte mit freundlichem Sarkasmus: „Da sich mit Sicherheit niemals ein Rind in Ihrer tierlieben Pflege befunden hat, wie sähe es dann mit dem 'Tafelspitz' aus?"

Hermine lachte kurz auf, bevor sie fragte: „Nehmen Sie den Hasenrücken?"

„Ich werde mich hüten, ein Gericht zu verzehren, welches Sie an Ihre entschlafenen Lieblinge erinnern würde."

Hermine und Severus bemerkten nicht, dass die Bedienung eben an den Tisch gekommen war, denn Severus hörte aufmerksam zu, als sie noch amüsiert lächelnd sagte: „Das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Severus."

Jetzt lächelte er sie ganz herzlich an und für einen Moment strahlten seine braunen Augen so eine Offenherzigkeit aus, die ihn zu einem anderen Menschen werden ließ, bevor sie gleichzeitig ihren Blick auf die Bedienung richteten, die beide eben erst aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt hatten. Severus' Lächeln verschwand abrupt, denn er starrte in das altbekannte Gesicht eines gewissen Werwolfs.

Bösartig zischelte Severus: „Lupin? Was tun Sie denn hier?"

Remus benötigte einen Moment, um reagieren zu können, denn die Anwesenheit dieser beiden Gäste hatte ihn verdutzt. Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, zückte er demonstrativ den Zauberstab und ließ ein kleines Blatt zu sich schweben, welches er einmal antippte, damit es vor ihm in der Luft verweilte, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte: „Ich wohne hier, Severus, aber nicht nur das. Ich arbeite auch hier. Also, was darf es sein?"

Hermine schluckte, denn sie hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Remus seit neustem hier beschäftigt war. Diese Begegnung könnte ihrer Meinung nach für Severus sehr unangenehm sein und daher riskierte sie einen Blick zu ihrem Gegenüber und bemerkte, dass Severus des Sprechens unfähig war. Remus rettete die Situation und sagte: „Oh, Ihr habt noch gar nicht gewählt. Dann komme ich in spätestens zehn Minuten noch einmal. Darf es in der Zwischenzeit schon etwas zu trinken sein?" Severus antwortete noch immer nicht, sondern verarbeitete die momentane Situation, so dass Remus fragte: „Hermine? Einen Kürbissaft?"

Sie schluckte kräftig, bevor sie sich ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln abrang und antwortete: „Nein, ich nehme einen Whiskey?"

„Eine besondere Marke?"

„Völlig egal, aber ein Doppelten bitte!", stellte sie klar.

Endlich hatte sich Severus gefasst und er verbesserte: „Ogdens Old, keinen anderen." Wesentlich leiser fügte er hinzu: „Und für mich auch einen Doppelten!"

Nachdem Remus wieder gegangen war, bemerkte Hermine, dass Severus still geworden war und sie war sich sicher, dass das nur daran liegen würde, weil Severus sich in Remus' Anwesenheit nicht wohl zu fühlen schien, doch trotzdem blieb er sitzen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich lieber aufgesprungen wäre, um doch in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen.

Um die Stille zu durchbrechen und um Konversation zu treiben, sagte Hermine: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass einer der Bestandteile des Kerns das Schwanzhaar eines Einhorns sein muss!"

Severus blickte sie überrascht an. Entweder hatte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen oder er hatte einfach nicht mit einer Unterhaltung gerechnet, doch er zeigte Interesse an dem Gespräch und fragte nach: „Einer der Bestandteile? Mr. Ollivander benutzt einen weiteren?"

„Ja, er sagte nämlich, dass 'ein Teil des Kerns aus einem kostspieligen Bestandteil besteht, der auch Zaubertränken als Zutat dienen kann'. Mir fällt keine andere Zutat für Zaubertränke ein als ein Einhornhaar, denn das ist kostspielig. Natürlich dachte ich auch an 'Drachenherzfasern', aber es gibt ja keinen Trank, in welchem sie verarbeitet wird, obwohl so ein Drachen eine Menge guter Zutaten liefern kann."

„Wie zum Beispiel…?", fragte er.

„Na, Dracheblut, das Horn, die Leber, Drachenklauen, selbst die Eierschalen!", zählte sie fröhlich auf, doch dann stutzte sie. Sie grinste, bevor sie sagte. „Warum sollte ich die aufzählen? Sie kennen Sie doch sicherlich alle."

„Ich wollte nur wissen, welche Sie nennen würden. Dass Sie sogar die Eierschalen erwähnt haben, obwohl diese nur in chinesischen Zaubertränken Verwendung finden, ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Ich werde gern welche aus China kommen lassen, damit wir zusammen einmal in den seltenen Genuss kommen können, ostasiatische Tränke zu brauen." Damit sie ihn nicht missverstehen würde, erklärte er: „Das würde sich auf jeden Fall positiv auf Ihre Meisterprüfung und Ihren daraufhin folgenden Werdegang als Zaubertränkemeisterin auswirken."

Beide blickten nach der kleinen Unterhaltung in die Speisekarte und Hermine, die im Moment trotz ausgefallenen Abendessens gar keinen Hunger verspürte, entschloss sich für die gebratene Forelle. Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ Remus zwei Whiskeygläser auf dem Tisch landen, bevor er fragte, ob sie sich für ein Gericht entschieden hatten. Weil Hermine noch schnell eine Beilage wählte, forderte sie Severus auf, seine Bestellung aufzugeben und sie hörte seine Stimme sagen: „Die Forelle, gebraten, mit allem, was dazugehört."

Hermine horchte auf, bevor sie verdutzt sagte: „Ähm ja, das gleiche hätte ich auch gern."

„Gute Wahl, ich mach mich gleich ran", versprach Remus, doch Severus berührte ihn am Arm, so dass er stehen blieb.

„Sie sind derjenige, der das Essen zubereitet?", fragte er skeptisch.

Sein Griff war nicht fest genug, um Remus festhalten zu können und so drehte der sich einfach um, bestätigte fröhlich, der Koch zu sein und ging nach hinten in die Küche.

Wieder sagten beide eine Weile lang gar nichts und erneut war es Hermine, die mit ihrer beschwichtigenden Stimme sagte: „Ich habe wirklich vergessen, dass er jetzt hier bei Madam Rosmerta wohnt und auch als Kellner arbeitet. Wenn es Ihnen hier nicht gefällt, dann können wir immer noch…"

„Wir haben bereits bestellt!", sagte er grantig.

Sie seufzte und versuchte, ein Gesprächsthema zu finden und daher fragte sie mutig: „Wie alt waren Sie, als Sie Ihren ersten Zauberstab bekommen haben?"

Er schnaufte, bevor er missgelaunt erwiderte: „Ich denke, Sie unterhalten sich regelmäßig mit Harry über mich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen dieses Detail genannt haben muss."

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und gestand: „Ja, er hat es erwähnt, aber ich wollte wissen, ob das stimmt. Mit nur sechs Jahren? Ist das wirklich wahr?"

Am Ende hörte sie sich sehr interessiert an, so dass er bestätigte: „Meine Mutter war der Meinung, ich müsste einen bekommen."

„Aber es ist doch verboten, als Minderjähriger zu zaubern", sagte Hermine leise.

Severus grinste, bevor er ebenso leise erklärte: „'Artikel 3 des Gesetzes zum Gebrauch des Zauberstabs' untersagt Minderjährigen zwar gänzlich, einen Zauberstab zu tragen oder zu gebrauchen, aber man darf einen besitzen! Zudem ist der reine Erwerb eines Zauberstabes für eine minderjährige Person nicht illegal; meine Mutter hat für ihn bezahlt. Ich habe ihn lediglich vor dem Kauf einmal in der Hand gehalten und ich musste nicht einmal einen Zauberspruch sagen, um zu sehen, ob der Stab der richtige ist."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hinauf und sagte: „Ihre Mutter war sehr schlau. Ich vermute, Sie haben als Minderjähriger bereits gezaubert, aber nur in der Gegenwart Ihrer Mutter, denn das Ministerium wäre davon ausgegangen, dass Ihre Mutter gezaubert hat und nicht ihr sechsjähriger Sohn."

Mit seinen lebendigen Augen blickte er sie an, bevor er bestätigte: „Sie haben auch ein sehr helles Köpfchen, Hermine."

Damit hatte er ihre Interpretation weder bestätigt noch dementiert, was sie amüsiert stimmte. Irgendwann einmal hatte Sirius erwähnt, dass Severus als Erstklässler schon mehr Zaubersprüche auf dem Kasten gehabt hätte als die Siebentklässler, was ihr Harry anvertraut hatte. Jetzt wusste sie den Grund für seine frühen Kenntnisse, doch über eine Sache war Hermine sich nicht im Klaren, weswegen sie fragte: „Aber warum so früh? Nur, damit Sie in der Schule alle übertrumpfen?"

Er schluckte hörbar und blickte sich flüchtig um, bevor er ihr anvertraute: „Ich konnte leichte Zaubersprüche schon sehr früh anwenden und zwar stablos. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten wie Levitation, aber das hatte schon ausgereicht, denn…" er hielt inne, weil Lupin den Fisch brachte. Nachdem er serviert hatte, verließ er sie gleich wieder, doch zuvor hatte er sich noch versichert, dass die Gäste vorerst wunschlos waren.

Hermine rührte ihren Fisch nicht an, sondern blickte aufmerksam zu Severus hinüber, der sich deswegen dazu aufgefordert fühlte, seinen letzten Satz zu beenden. „Mein Vater hatte Angst vor mir." Ihr Mund bewegte sich, doch kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen, so dass er erklärend hinzufügte: „Meine Mutter hatte gehofft, mein Vater könnte die sich wie von selbst bewegenden Gegenstände leichter ertragen, wenn er mich mit einem Stab in der Hand sehen würde, wie er es so von ihr kannte."

Sie senkte ihren Blick und starrte auf die Forelle, bevor sie niedergeschlagen sagte: „Das ist traurig." Sie versuchte gleich im Anschluss, die Stimmung aufzuheitern und sagte: „Als meine Eltern bemerkt haben, dass die seltsamen Dinge, die um uns herum geschahen, von mir herzurühren schienen, haben sie sich alle möglichen Bücher über Parapsychologie gekauft. Sie wissen schon, Psychokinese und so was." Als sie bemerkte, dass dieses Wort ihm unbekannt sein musste, erklärte sie: „Psychokinese wird in der Muggelwelt die angebliche Fähigkeit genannt, ausschließlich durch Gedankenkraft physikalische Vorgänge beeinflussen zu können. Letztendlich wäre es nichts anderes als stab- und wortlose Levitation und Verwandlungszauber."

„So etwas gibt es in der Muggelwelt?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Na ja, es wird eher belächelt so wie man hier jemanden belächeln würde, der behauptet, 'Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler' sehen zu können. Es gibt immer Skeptiker, aber ich finde, besonders als Wissenschaftler sollte man nicht zu kleingläubig reagieren, denn es sind doch Träume, die einen im Leben den Antrieb und den großen Forschungsdrang schenken und wenn man zu skeptisch ist, dann könnte es doch sein", sie blickte ihn an, „dass wir bald keine Träume mehr haben."

Ihre Worte hatten ihm die Sprache verschlagen, so dass sie sich nun still ihrem Fisch widmete, während er noch darüber nachdachte, ob sie eben absichtlich auf seinen Traum angespielt hatte oder ob nur er es war, der einen Gedanken an solche Assoziationen verschwenden würde. Lupin brachte einen von Severus nebenbei bestellten Weißwein und schenkte ein, während er fragte: „Schmeckt's?"

Hermine, die noch kaute, äußerte sich nicht verbal, sondern lächelte mit geschlossenem Mund und nickte heftig. Severus hingegen roch gerade an dem frisch eingeschenkten Weißwein, bevor er trocken meinte: „Sie sollten in Hogwarts anfangen, Lupin. Ich bin sicher, die Hauselfen könnten noch viel von Ihnen lernen."

Das kam sehr nahe an ein Lob heran; das wusste Hermine und das verstand Remus, so dass beide herzlich lachen mussten und Remus mit einem unauffällig gesprochenen „Danke" zeigte, dass er das Kompliment in Severus' beleidigend klingendem Sarkasmus richtig verstanden hatte, denn die kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten, die die Hauselfen in Hogwarts Tag für Tag auf den Tisch zauberten, waren nicht zu schlagen.

Remus kam ein letztes Mal an den Tisch und sagte, er würde gleich nochmal seine Runden für Hogwarts Sicherheit drehen müssen und er verabschiedete sich, weswegen sich Rosmerta jetzt um beide persönlich kümmern würde. Nachdem Remus gegangen war, war die Atmosphäre auf einen Schlag wieder entspannter. Severus war entspannter. Vorhin hatte Hermine bemerkt, dass Severus' Augenfarbe in Remus' Gegenwart wieder ein wenig dunkler geworden war, nicht viel, aber jetzt waren sie auf einen Schlag wieder heller.

Sie ließen sich weiterhin den Wein schmecken, nachdem die Teller bereits abgeräumt worden waren, da fragte Hermine ganz unverhofft: „Warum wollten Sie mich eigentlich als Schülerin haben?"

Severus stutzte, doch er wollte antworten, wusste jedoch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, weshalb er ungenau erwiderte: „Ich denke, diese Frage können Sie sich selbst beantworten."


	98. Karussell

Hi Daniel,

mit dem Einhornhaar liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch :) Womöglich ist das aber nicht die einzige Stabkernzutat, die Ollivander gefehlt hatte?

LG, Eve

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit dem Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sirius saß auf seinem Bett, hatte die Augen jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Sirius?", fragte Harry verschlafen, woraufhin sein Patenonkel kurz aufschreckte.

„Harry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte er mit entkräfteter Stimme.

Sofort setzte sich Harry auf und fragte vorsichtig, weil er das Schlimmste befürchtete: „Wie geht es Anne?" Er schaute Harry in die Augen und weil sie so verweint waren und seine Lippen bebten, wusste Harry, dass es schlecht um sie stehen musste. „Oh, Sirius", hauchte Harry mitfühlend, während er im Bett zu Sirius hinüberrutschte und ihn fest umarmte. Sirius war unfähig zu sprechen. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, bis sie von Harrys Pyjama aufgesogen wurden.

Immer wieder wollte Sirius erzählen, was er im Mungos erfahren hatte, doch bevor er ein Wort herausbringen konnte, ließ ihn allein der Gedanke an Annes Schicksal wieder in Tränen aufgehen. Geduldig wartete und tröstete Harry, bis Sirius sich nach einer halben Stunde mitteilen konnte.

Schluchzend erklärte er: „Sie können nichts für sie tun, Harry. Die sagen, es muss etwas beim Gedächtniszauber schiefgegangen sein, aber", Sirius zog die Nase hoch, „sie können nicht in ihren Kopf hinein, um nachzusehen, was."

„Warum können die das nicht?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, während seine gequälte Mimik verriet, dass er gern die Verantwortlichen für Annes Zustand persönlich in die Finger bekommen wollte. Nachdem er sich zusammengerissen hatte, erzählte er: „Die Heiler sagen, sie sei so verwirrt, dass kein Legilimentiker ungeschoren davonkommen würde." Sirius seufzte, bevor er ungläubig fragte: „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie könnten helfen, aber sie tun es nicht!"

Harry hoffte nicht, dass Anne den Rest ihres Lebens auf der Janus Thickey-Station verbringen müsste; zwischen Nevilles Eltern und Gilderoy Lockhart.

„Wir werden das irgendwie schaffen, Sirius", sagte Harry beruhigend, doch Sirius glaubte nicht daran, sondern ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen. „Sirius", sagte Harry forscher, „wir reden mit Arthur und wir werden uns umhören, was man in so einem Fall tun könnte. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass vom Ministerium solche Zauber erlaubt sind, ohne dass man etwas ausrichten kann, wenn so ein Vergissmich-Zauber fehlgeschlagen ist. Es muss…" Harry verstummte, denn Sirius' Körper zitterte, so dass er seinen Patenonkel einfach erneut in den Arm nahm.

Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam und die beiden Vergissmich, die sie zu Anne geschickt hatte, waren alle drei verhaftet worden. Mr. Bonanest, ein junger Vergissmich Mitte Zwanzig, wurde wegen seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit damit beauftragt, die Abteilung zu übernehmen, die neuen Aufträge zu prüfen und zu verteilen und nebenbei alte Aufträge durchzugehen. Zunächst fand er nur kleine Unstimmigkeiten in den Aufzeichnungen, doch je tiefer er grub, desto mehr Beweise hatte er dafür auf dem Tisch, dass Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam bereits mehrmals ungenehmigte Aufträge hatte ausführen lassen; meist, um jemandem einen Gefallen zu tun.

Die Verhandlung der drei vor dem Zaubereigamot fand bereits zwei Tage nach der Festnahme statt und Arthur hatte darauf geachtet, dass viele Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige unter den Gamot-Mitgliedern sitzen würden, denn somit – und er hatte richtig kalkuliert – war Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam zu einundzwanzig Jahren Askaban verurteilt worden. Das Urteil fiel nicht so hoch aus, weil das Gedächtnis eines Muggel scheinbar irreparabel geschädigt worden war, sondern in erster Linie, weil der Vertrauensbruch dem Zaubereiministerium gegenüber unverzeihlich groß gewesen war. Die beiden Vergissmich kamen mit je zwei Jahren davon, weil sie es versäumt hatten, ihre Skepsis beim Auftrag im Fall von Anne Adair einer höheren Stelle mitzuteilen.

Natürlich hatte Harry alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um Hilfe für Anne zu finden, doch hier konnte selbst seine Berühmtheit nichts bewirken. Es gab zwar freiwillige Heiler, die das Risiko eines eigenen Schadens in Kauf nehmen wollten, nur um Harry Potter damit einen Gefallen erweisen zu können, aber das wiederum wollte Harry nicht wagen. Auch mit Hermine hatte Harry ausführlich gesprochen, doch sie hatte nur das wiederholt, was sie selbst während ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin gelernt hatte und sie sagte: „Das musst du verstehen, Harry. Wenn du in den Geist eines verwirrten Menschen eindringst, kann das, was du dort erlebst, deinen eigenen Geist völlig verdrehen und dann hat man zwei Patienten, anstatt einen."

„Nein, das verstehe ich nicht! Man weiß doch im Vorfeld, dass das, was einen erwartet, ziemlich durchgedreht sein kann. Auf so etwas muss man sich doch innerlich vorbereiten können, vielleicht mit Übungen oder so? Es gibt doch auch Konzentrationsübungen im Bereich Okklumentik. Irgendwas…"

Hermine unterbrach mit erhobener Hand: „Ich kann gern meine alten Profs im Mungos fragen, aber ich vermute, mit denen hast du längst gesprochen. Ich selbst habe leider keine Legilimentik-Prüfung absolviert, aber alles, was ich darüber gelesen habe, rät unbedingt davon ab, in einen verwirrten Geist einzudringen."

„Das ist unmenschlich!", meckerte Harry aufgebracht.

„Was genau?", wollte Hermine wissen und Harry wurde daher deutlicher.

„Einfach in den Gedanken von Muggeln herumzupfuschen und ihnen dann nicht einmal helfen zu können, wenn es vermasselt worden ist. Das meine ich! Muss die Zauberergemeinschaft wirklich so weit gehen, um ihre Existenz geheim zu halten?"

Hermine verstand Harrys Standpunkt, doch sie entgegnete nichtsdestotrotz: „Da es Leute wie Hopkins gibt, ist das leider notwendig."

Am Abend genügte ein Blick auf seinen auf der Couch zusammengekauerten Patenonkel aus, so dass ihn sein nächster Weg zu Severus führte. Wenn jemand mehr wüsste als die Ärzte im Mungos oder sogar Hermine, dass war es Severus.

„Ich störe hoffentlich nicht?", fragte Harry, nachdem er in Severus' Wohnzimmer getreten war und seinen Kollegen und seine beste Freundin auf dessen Couch sitzen sah.

„Nein, Sie stören nicht. Nehmen Sie Platz", bot Severus höflich an. Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, brauchte er gar nicht mit dem Thema zu beginnen, denn Severus hatte es offensichtlich von Hermine erfahren. „Sie sind wegen Miss Adair hier?" Harry nickte. „Dann wird Ihnen Hermine bereits alles zu diesem Thema erklärt haben."

Entschlossen stellte Harry klar: „Mir ist egal, was in Büchern steht. Ich habe auch Bücher gewälzt und bin dabei ständig auf den Hinweis gestoßen, dass man 'wirre Köpfe nicht betreten darf', aber was mich interessiert: warum steht nirgends, was geschehen könnte, wenn…"

„Ich habe dir doch erklärt, was geschehen könnte, Harry. Der eigene Geist könnte drunter leiden!", warf Hermine unterbrechend ein.

„Aber es steht in keinem Buch, warum das so wäre!", sagte Harry lauter. Er fing sich schnell wieder und erklärte: „In keinem Buch, das ich gelesen habe, war auch nur ein einziger Fall geschildert worden, Hermine. Die beiden Professoren im Mungos haben mir auch keinen Fall nennen können. Woher will man also wissen, dass es gefährlich wäre?"

„Vermutlich weiß man es nicht genau", antwortete Severus leise. Hermine und Harry blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an, so dass er erklärte: „Mrs. Malfoy konnte zwar nach ihrer Rettung kommunizieren, aber trotzdem war ihr Geist wirr. Dieser Heiler, wie hieß er noch?" Severus überlegte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr: „Nikolaj Kustrow war der Name. Narzissa hatte kein Vertrauen zu ihm und ihn daher nicht in ihr Gedächtnis eingelassen. Mir hat sie es jedoch gestattet!"

Neugierig fragte Hermine: „Wie war es?"

„Es war verwirrend, das muss ich zugeben, aber nicht so sehr, dass ich den Verstand verloren hätte. Ich bin geübt darin, mich von den Emotionen anderer nicht beeinträchtigen zu lassen", erklärte Severus nüchtern und beide bezweifelten seine Aussage nicht.

Harry kam hinüber zur Couch und setzte sich direkt neben Severus, bevor er sagte: „Das heißt, Sie könnten auch in Annes Gedächtnis eindringen, ohne irgendein Risiko?"

Von dieser Idee weniger begeistert sagte Hermine: „Nein, Harry. Anne ist nicht ansprechbar. Mrs. Malfoy hingegen war…"

Severus unterbrach sie und fragte spöttisch: „Seit wann antworten Sie an meiner statt?" An Harry gewandt gab er zu: „Ich vermute, ich würde keinen Schaden davontragen."

„'Vermute'?", wiederholte Hermine aufgebracht. „Sie werden sich damit in Gefahr bringen, Severus."

„Es ist wirklich rührend, wie Sie sich sorgen, Hermine, aber ich würde niemals etwas Unüberlegtes tun. Wie Sie wissen, bedenke ich alle möglichen Konsequenzen und ich gehe davon aus, unversehrt zu bleiben", konterte Severus trocken.

„Würden Sie es machen?", fragte Harry flehend und er ignorierte all die bohrenden Blicke seiner besten Freundin, die ihm diese Idee ausreden wollten.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, ob er seine Hilfe wirklich anbieten sollte. Einzig, dass er mit Black sicherlich häufiger Kontakt haben müsste, zögerte seine Antwort etwas hinaus, aber allein, um Harry damit einen Gefallen zu erweisen, würde er Legilimentik bei der jungen Dame anwenden, gegen die er selbst keinen Groll hegte.

„Es könnte nicht schaden, einen Blick in Miss Adairs Gedächtnis zu werfen, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich etwas gegen ihren momentanen Zustand ausrichten kann. Ich würde es tun, Harry, aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass es keine Streitigkeiten mit Black geben wird", stellte Severus klar.

Harry bedankte sich überschwänglich, bevor er sich verabschiedete. Nachdem er wieder zu Sirius gegangen war, setzte er sich neben ihn und fasste ihm an die Schulter.

„Harry", sagte Sirius schwach lächelnd. Noch nie hatte Harry seinen Patenonkel so mitgenommen erlebt.

„Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in Annes Kopf einzudringen, um zu sehen, was schiefgelaufen ist. Es wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, aber…"

Sirius unterbrach ihn abrupt, denn er umarmte Harry und drückte ihn fest an sich, bevor er ihm leise ins Ohr sagte: „Alles, Harry! Alles, um ihr zu helfen. Ich würde alles tun, Harry!"

Mit einer Hand klopfte Harry ihm auf den Rücken und dann sagte er: „Gut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Anne herkommt. Falls sich Albus sträuben sollte, wird sie bestimmt bei Remus in Hogsmeade bleiben können, aber er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Alles andere werde ich in die Wege leiten." Harry drückte Sirius von sich weg, damit er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte, bevor er sagte: „Versprich mir etwas. Versprich mir, dass du Vertrauen zeigst, auch wenn es dir schwer fallen sollte. Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht aufregen wirst und keine Unannehmlichkeiten machst."

Fassungslos schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, weil er nicht verstand, warum Harry ihm so ein Versprechen abnehmen wollte, doch letztendlich erklärte er: „Natürlich werde ich niemandem im Weg stehen, der Anne helfen will, das verspreche ich!"

Obwohl es schon so spät abends war, wollte Harry mit Albus klären, ob Anne wegen eines Diagnose-Versuchs nach Hogwarts kommen dürfte. Tatsächlich war Albus noch immer in seinem Büro und er begrüßte seinen späten Gast freundlich: „Harry, hast du Neuigkeiten über Miss Adair für mich?"

Albus winkte einladend mit der Hand auf einen Ledersessel, so dass Harry sich erst setzte, bevor er sagte: „Die Heiler im Mungos können ihr nicht helfen, aber Severus möchte etwas versuchen." Albus horchte auf, ließ Harry jedoch ausreden. „Ich wollte Sie deshalb fragen, ob Anne kurzzeitig hier in Hogwarts bei mir und Sirius bleiben darf."

„Ist es so schlimm?", sagte Albus betroffen, denn er selbst war, wie Arthur auch, ein großer Muggelfreund. Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, fragte der Direktor neugierig: „Hat Severus seine Hilfe selbst angeboten?"

„Er sagte, er könnte vielleicht helfen und er hat sofort zugesagt, als ich ihn darum gebeten hatte", schilderte Harry gewissenhaft. Weil Albus so lange überlegte, fragte Harry besorgt: „Warum fragen Sie, Sir?"

Sofort hatte Harry wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors erhalten, der gleich darauf sagte: „Severus handelt stets sehr überlegt und daher sollte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, aber ich befürchte, dass er sein Wesen unterschätzt, welches womöglich nicht mehr die geforderte Rohheit für ein solches Unterfangen aufweisen könnte."

Harry wiederholte diesen Satz in Gedanken, bevor er entgeistert sagte: „Sie sprechen in Rätseln, Sir."

„Tu ich das? Nun, ich werde Severus' Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen, aber achte auf ihn, Harry. Solltest du der Meinung sein, er würde sich überschätzen, dann hindere ihn daran weiterzumachen."

Etwas verwundert über diese Aussage sagte Harry lediglich: „Ja, werde ich."

Der Satz „Ich bin Harry Potter!" reichte den Heilern am nächsten Tag aus, um Anne ohne großen Aufwand und ohne Papierkram aus dem Mungos zu entlassen und in die Obhut des jungen Ordensträgers zu übergeben. Natürlich bot der Direktor des Krankenhauses an, jederzeit für Fragen zur Verfügung zu stehen. Hermine hatte Harry begleitet, denn sie kannte sich mit verschiedenen Transportzaubern aus, so dass es eine Leichtigkeit gewesen war, mit der Patientin den Kamin nach Hogwarts zu nehmen.

In Sirius' Schlafzimmer legten sie Anne, die nicht ansprechbar, aber wach war, ins Bett. Hermine untersuchte sie zusammen mit Poppy und beiden fiel auf, dass Annes Augen sich schnell bewegten; beinahe so, als würde sie eine REM-Schlafphase im Wachzustand und mit offenen Augen durchleben.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt", sagte Poppy leise zu sich selbst, doch Hermine hatte sie gehört.

Sie wollte auch ihre Meinung kundtun und sagte: „Es sieht aus, als würde sie im Zug sitzen und alle Dinge, die am Fenster vorbeihuschen, kurz anblicken, aber", Hermine hielt Anne ihre Hand vor die Augen und wedelte damit herum, „bewusst scheint sie nichts zu sehen."

Poppy erhob sich wieder und fragte: „Würden Sie bitte Severus Bescheid geben, damit er sie sich erst einmal ansehen kann?" Hermine nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in Severus Wohnzimmer.

„Severus? Anne ist jetzt da", sagte Hermine und Severus hörte heraus, dass sie sich mit dem Gedanken, er könnte seinen Verstand einbüßen, immer noch nicht angefreundet hatte.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Hermine. Ich weiß, wozu ich mich bereit erklärt habe", versicherte er ihr, bevor er ihr folgte.

Harry und Hermine saßen auf der Couch, während Poppy sich mit Severus unterhielt und beide dabei eine ernste Miene machten. Severus hörte aufmerksam zu und fragte einige Dinge nach, doch verstehen konnten sie die beiden nicht, so dass Hermine sich Harry zuwandte und fragte: „Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?"

„Er sagt Beth Bescheid. Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen, weil Anne nicht da ist und sich nicht meldet", erklärte Harry.

Kaum hatten sie von ihm gesprochen, hörte man brutzelnde Geräusche aus dem Kamin und Sekunden später stand Sirius im Wohnzimmer. Kopf und Schultern ließ er kraftlos hängen, doch dann hörte er etwas und sein Kopf schnellte nach oben: Severus.

Harry hatte seinen Patenonkel beobachtet und wusste genau, dass Sirius jetzt im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst stand. Einerseits hatte er Harry versprochen, zu vertrauen und keinen Ärger zu machen, doch andererseits war Severus der Letzte, den Sirius in Annes Gedankenwelt wissen wollte. Womöglich befürchtete Sirius, dass Severus sich peinliche Momente ansehen würde, mit denen er ihm später das Leben schwer machen würde? Sirius sagte jedoch nichts, sondern nickt nur grüßend, als Poppy und dann auch Severus ihn bemerkt hatten.

„Lassen Sie uns reingehen, Poppy", sagte Severus. Sirius wollte schon folgen, da empfahl Severus: „Wenn Sie hier im Wohnzimmer warten würden?" Jedes Widerwort kraftvoll hinunterschluckend gehorchte Sirius und setzte sich den beiden anderen gegenüber. Hermine lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch Sirius' Anflug eines erwidernden Lächelns verwandelte sich sofort in bebende Lippen.

„Was hat Beth gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sirius zuckte einmal kraftlos mit den Schultern, bevor er schwächlich entgegnete: „Sie hat sich sehr aufgeregt und dann hat sie nur noch geweint." Er seufzte, bevor er anfügte: „Sie möchte Anne so schnell wie möglich besuchen."

Hermine schlug vor: „Sie könnte ja mal herkommen."  
„Wie soll sie nach Hogwarts kommen, Hermine?", fragte Harry daraufhin.

„Na, warum soll das nicht möglich sein? Ihr Bruder war ja ein Zauberer gewesen und sie selbst kann sicherlich Hogwarts betreten", vermutete Hermine laut.

Sirius vergaß ein wenig seine Besorgnis, als er sich am Gespräch beteiligte, denn auch er hielt es nicht für möglich, dass ein Muggel Hogwarts betreten könnte. „Bei Anne lag es doch an dem Zauberstab, dass sie einen Fuß ins Schloss setzen konnte."

Hermine grübelte einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Weiß man das genau? Ich glaube nämlich, es ist ungeklärt, warum sie herkommen konnte. Es ist ja bewiesen, dass einige Muggel auch die Winkelgasse betreten können."

Jetzt blickten Harry und Sirius sie mit großen Augen an und beide verneinten, doch Hermine konnte ein gutes Gegenargument liefern, denn sie sagte: „Dann erklärt mir mal, warum meine Eltern mich in die Winkelgasse begleiten konnten. Sie waren vor meinem zweiten Schuljahr in 'Flourish & Blotts' und haben sich dort mit Arthur angefreundet!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, in welches Poppy und Severus vor erst wenigen Minuten verschwunden waren und Poppy bat Hermine darum, einen Trank gegen Übelkeit aus Severus' persönlichen Vorratsschränken zu besorgen. Sie konnte keinen Aufrufezauber benutzen, weil Severus den Schrank durch Zauber geschützt hatte, doch es dauerte nicht länger als fünf Minuten, bis sie wieder bei Harry und Sirius war.

An Poppy gewandt fragte Sirius: „Ist ihr schlecht? Ist sie aufgewacht?"

Die Heilerin verneinte und sagte: „Der Trank ist für Severus. Er hat sich übergeben müssen."

Sofort sprang Hermine vom Sofa und bot ihre Hilfe an, indem sie fragte: „Soll ich mit reinkommen? Ich könnte helfen!"

„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig. Er sagte, er versucht es noch ein paar Mal und wenn das nicht hilft…"

Sirius unterbrach und teilte aufgebracht seine Sorge mit: „Aber wenn er nichts ausrichten kann, dann wird niemand ihr helfen können!"

In diesem Moment trat Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer. Seine Stirn war feucht, sein Gesicht kalkweiß; selbst seine Lippen hatten jede Farbe verloren. „Mr. Black, gedulden Sie sich. Ich werde versuchen, mich in Miss Adairs Gedanken zu halten, aber das ist schwer, weil…"

Er hielt inne, doch sofort fragte Harry: „Weil?"

„Wie kann ich es erklären? Nun, ich finde keinen Halt, weil die Gedanken von Miss Adair sich wie ein Karussell drehen, nur wesentlich schneller. Ich kann einfach nicht aufspringen."

„Warum ist Ihnen schlecht geworden?", fragte Hermine.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund. Das Tempo, in welchem die Erinnerungen vorbeihuschen, ist enorm. Ich vermute stark, dass Miss Adair daher keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann und sie die Realität nicht wahrnehmen kann, weil in ihrem Kopf eine Reizüberflutung stattfindet", erklärte Severus fachmännisch.

„Ist etwas gelöscht worden?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Severus blickte ihn an und verneinte: „Das konnte ich noch nicht feststellen."

Jeder nahm diese Information zur Kenntnis, ohne auf sie einzugehen, denn Harry und Sirius verstanden kaum etwas von Legilimentik und Hermine nur war froh, dass es Severus gut ging. Er wusste offensichtlich wirklich, was er tat.

Wieder verschwand Severus mit Poppy im Schlafzimmer, doch nach einer halben Stunde kam er erneut heraus. Ein Indiz dafür, dass er sich nochmals übergeben haben muss, war lediglich Hermine aufgefallen, denn ein paar Äderchen in seinen Augen waren geplatzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann allein nichts ausrichten. Ich brauche die Hilfe einer weiteren Person", sagte Severus in die Runde hinein.

„Ich helfe Ihnen!", sagte Hermine und stand auf, doch Severus bedeutete ihr sitzen zu bleiben.

„Nein, Hermine. Ich hätte mich genauer ausdrücken sollen: ich benötige eine weitere Person, die ebenfalls in Legilimentik Erfahrung hat. Bedaure, aber diese Erfahrung weisen Sie nicht auf", sagte er gelassen.

„Wir könnten Albus fragen", bot Sirius an.

Zunächst setzte sich Severus auf den Sessel und nahm ein angebotenes Glas Wasser danken von Hermine entgegen, bevor er erklärte: „Albus kam auch in meine engere Wahl, aber ich würde lieber eine andere Person hinzuziehen. Eine Person, von der ich weiß, dass sie sich in 'Gedankenoptimierung' sehr gut auskennt."


	99. Zwei Seelen, ein Gedanke

Hi Daniel,

ob Severus von Lucius spricht? Mmmh… ich verrate an dieser Stelle nichts, aber es wird in diesem Kapitel auch schon aufgelöst, an wen Severus dabei denkt.

Die zweite Stabkernzutat wird, sagen wir, etwas ungewöhnlich sein, wenn auch – zumindest in Ollivanders Augen – sehr zweckmäßig.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Eve

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Rosalind lag wach in ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Sternenhimmel. Der zweite Brief, den sie nach den völlig unverhofften Glückwünschen zum Geburtstag von Lucius Malfoy erhalten hatte, war bereits sehr eindeutig gewesen. Würde sie seiner „Bitte" nicht nachkommen, für seine bevorstehende Verhandlung die von ihm gewünschten Gamotmitglieder in den Saal zu setzen, würde er der ganzen Welt erzählen, dass sie nicht nur fremdgegangen war, sondern Barry auch noch das Resultat dieses Techtelmechtels darstellte. Sie schloss die Augen und schluchzte. Vielleicht, mit sehr viel Mühe und Offenheit, könnte sie ihrem Mann die Situation erklären, so dass er sich nicht von ihr abwenden würde, doch er hatte mehr als nur einmal während ihrer langjährigen Ehe klargestellt, dass „Treue" für ihn das Wichtigste sein würde. Um Barry machte sie sich am meisten Sorgen. Der Junge liebte seinen Vater und er würde es schwer oder gar nicht verkraften können, würde jeder wissen, dass es nicht sein leiblicher Vater wäre. Ihre Familie war in Gefahr und die Harmonie bröckelte bereits in ihrer Vorstellung.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter und ihr Mann fragte verschlafen: „Was ist denn, Schatz? Sehnsucht nach unserem Lausbub?" Sie drehte sich um und lächelte, doch ihren Kummer konnte sie selbst im Mondlicht nicht verbergen, so dass er sie umarmte und an sich drückte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Du hast doch seine Briefe gelesen. Er fühlt sich wohl in der Schweiz!" Er seufzte müde, bevor er empfahl: „Schlaf weiter, Rosa."

Die Nacht mit ihren funkelnden Sternen bescherte vielen Menschen einen erholsamen Schlaf, darunter auch Hermine. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie froh, dass Severus ihr heute freigegeben hatte, so dass sie nicht nur lange hatte schlafen können, sondern auch den Tag ruhig beginnen durfte. Sie fütterte Fellini, bevor sie sich in einem angenehm warmen Bad entspannte. Wobbel stellte ihr auf Wunsch ein Frühstück zusammen, welches gesund und sättigend sein sollte und so saß Hermine entspannt auf der Couch und frühstückte, während sie im Tagespropheten einen Artikel über Eintracht Pfützensee las. Auf einem Bild bemerkte sie Ron und Angelina, die sich an den Händen hielten und das erste Mal seit ihrer Trennung von ihm tat ihr der Anblick des Fotos nicht weh. Ihr Augenmerk fiel gleich darauf auf Oliver Wood und, laut Bildunterschrift, seiner Frau. Ihn hatte sie seit dem Sieg über Voldemort nicht mehr gesehen und dessen Ehefrau kannte sie noch gar nicht. Frühstück und Morgenzeitung waren zur gleichen Zeit beendet, so dass sie zu Punkt zwei ihrer bescheidenen Tagesordnung gekommen war: Fellinis Fell bürsten! Und das ließ der „Kleine" sich gern gefallen.

„Bist du ein Brocken geworden", sagte sie staunend, doch natürlich war sie sich im Klaren darüber, dass Norwegische Waldkatzen wie seine Mutter nicht gerade zierliche Tierchen waren. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte Fellini genug und brachte sich vor der Bürste in Sicherheit, so dass Hermine sich nun das Buch von Severus zur Brust nehmen konnte, welches er ihr wärmstens empfohlen hatte. Sie war so froh, den sehr trocken geschriebenen Band „Flüche und Zaubertränke – Leitfaden für die höhere Magie" zu Ende gelesen zu haben. Wäre das Buch noch dicker gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich die Lust verloren. Das neue Buch von Severus war vom Schreibstil ganz anders und auch vom Inhalt, denn der Titel lautete „Nicht ganz so schwarzmagische Elixiere und Tinkturen – Zaubertränke im Zwielicht". Sie hatte es gestern Abend bis einschließlich Kapitel neun verschlungen, denn der Band hatte sie gefesselt. Wenn „nicht so ganz schwarzmagische" Dinge sie schon so begeistern konnten, dann war es leicht nachzuvollziehen, welche Anziehungskraft die tatsächlich schwarzmagischen Tränke haben konnten. Sie begann mit Kapitel zehn und fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang in ihr erstes Schuljahr zurückversetzt, denn es handelte vom „Elixier des Lebens", welches mit dem Stein der Weisen hergestellt werden konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer von Harry und Sirius war Severus frühzeitig aufgetaucht. Er hatte es gestern Abend mit einem modifizierten Schlaftrunk tatsächlich geschafft, Anne ins Land der Träume zu schicken. Dieser Gedankenstrudel, der ihr gesamtes Bewusstsein eingenommen hatte und jeden Blick in die reale Welt verhinderte, war durch den Trank langsamer geworden. Anne schlief und im Schlaf konnte sich ihr Geist etwas erholen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es ratsam ist, während des Schlafs ihre Gedanken zu betreten. Es könnte sie nur noch mehr verwirren, wenn nach dem Aufwachen plötzlich etwas anders ist", sagte Severus zu Sirius und Harry. Sirius hörte genau zu, was Severus zu sagen hatte und er stellte höchstens mal eine ernste Frage, aber er unterbrach ihn nie. Die Sorge um Anne hatte ihn seine Feindschaft momentan völlig vergessen lassen.

„Severus?", fragte Sirius und er fand es befremdlich, so höflich mit diesem Mann umzugehen. Nachdem er Severus' Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, fragte er: „Wer ist die Person, die du fragen willst? Die, die dir helfen soll?"

„Das, Mr. Black, werden Sie erfahren, wenn sie sich bereiterklärt hat", stellte Severus klar und Sirius unterließ es, ihn deshalb nochmals anzusprechen. Wenn nicht Albus, wer sonst? Sicherlich würde Severus keinen seiner alten „Todesserfreunde" um Hilfe bitten, aber Severus kannte nicht wirklich viele Menschen sehr gut.

Nach einem zaghaften Klopfen trat Albus herein und für einen Moment glaubten Sirius und Harry, dass der Direktor doch Severus bei seinem Unterfangen behilflich sein würde, doch Albus, nachdem er alle gegrüßt hatte, sagte lediglich: „Ich wollte mich nach dem Zustand der jungen Dame erkundigen."

Severus übernahm es zu antworten: „Es gibt noch nichts Neues, aber ich denke, ich weiß, wie ich…" Severus verstummte, denn Albus war auf ihn zugekommen und blickte ihm ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln in die Augen. Manchmal war Albus ein seltsamer Kauz, dachte Severus, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Albus ihn so durchdringend anschaute. Als der Direktor auch noch breit zu lächeln begann, da wurde es Severus zu viel und er beendete den Blickkontakt und schnaufte missgelaunt.

Albus setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch, während Sirius und Severus stehen blieben. An alle drei gewandt sagte der Direktor: „Ich habe mich mit Minerva lange unterhalten und dieses Gespräch hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich möchte euch drei wieder in den Orden des Phönix aufnehmen und…"

Sirius unterbracht mit kraftloser Stimme: „Ich habe dafür keine Zeit, Albus. Ich bin mit", er schluckte, „anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue nahm Albus diese Information zur Kenntnis, bevor er sich an Harry wandte, doch der sagte lediglich: „Ginny kommt Freitag aus dem Krankenflügel raus und ich möchte meine Zeit mit ihr verbringen." Er fügte leise hinzu: „Obwohl mich schon interessiert, mit welchen Themen der Orden sich jetzt beschäftigt."

„Das verstehe ich zu gut, Harry. Du hast sie so lange nicht mehr außerhalb des Krankenzimmers sehen können. Dann lass dir und Sirius gesagt sein, dass ihr beide jederzeit willkommen seid", versicherte Albus verständnisvoll.

Der Direktor blickte seinen Zaubertränkemeister an und wollte gerade etwas fragen, da stichelte Severus: „Warum ich? Benötigst du wieder dringend einen Spitzel oder warum bist du so 'großzügig', mir erneut einen Platz im Phönixorden anzubieten?"

Durch Severus' spitze Bemerkung war Albus nicht aufgebracht und so antwortete er ruhig: „Ich habe dich und deine Fähigkeiten immer geschätzt, Severus. Und ich vertraue dir, weil…"

„Jemanden, dem man vertraut, schließt man nicht einfach aus, Albus!", sagte Severus, um die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen. Da niemand etwas hinzuzufügen hatte, übernahm es Severus, die Stille zu durchbrechen, indem er fragte: „Wird Hermine auch wieder im Orden aufgenommen werden?"

Albus stutzte und sagte, während er den Kopf schüttelte: „Sie war nie ein Mitglied des Ordens."

„Nicht?", sagte Severus gespielt überrascht. „Von Harry weiß ich, dass viele seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden an der Seite der alten Ordensmitglieder gekämpft haben und zwar für mindestens fünf Jahre!"

„Es geht mir um die Mitglieder des ursprünglichen Phönixordens", stellte Albus klar.

Hier schritt Sirius ein, der bisher, wie auch Harry, alles nur still beobachtet hatte und er sagte: „Dann dürftest du Harry das Angebot auch nicht unterbreiten, denn er gehört nicht zu den alten Mitgliedern."

Von Harry ließ sich Albus eine Tasse Tee einschenken, denn er rechnete damit, dass diese Unterhaltung etwas länger dauern könnte. Harry hatte sich am Gespräch nicht mehr beteiligt, aber er genoss den Augenblick, weil Sirius und Severus gemeinsam auf der gleichen Seite standen und sich gegenseitig Recht gaben.

Albus seufzte, bevor er zu Severus sagte: „Ich würde dich wirklich gern wieder an meiner Seite wissen, Severus. All die anderen haben ebenfalls vorgeschlagen, zumindest euch drei wieder in unseren Reihen willkommen zu heißen."

Auf und ab gehend fragte Severus provozierend: „Warum 'zumindest' uns drei? Was ist mit den Weasley-Zwillingen? Ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass die beiden nicht nur Feuerwerkskörper und Scherzartikel herstellen, sondern mittlerweile auch vorbildlich funktionierende Überwachungstechnik produziert haben, die dem Orden sicherlich nützlich sein könnten. Was ist mit Miss Weasley, die Harry sicherlich auch im Orden unterbringen möchte?"

Albus seufzte und griff nach seiner Tasse, doch bevor er einen Schluck nahm, fragte er: „Severus, warum sträubst du dich so?" Während er seinen Tee trank, beobachtete er Severus über den Tassenrand hinweg, denn der tigerte weiterhin unruhig durchs Wohnzimmer, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. „Wenn es keinen Grund gibt, Severus, dann…"

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und blickte Albus mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er leise sagte: „Du bist mir zu undurchsichtig, Albus." Nach einer kleinen Pause, die er nutzte, um sich dem Direktor zu nähern, fügte Severus hinzu: „Es gibt so viele Dinge, die an meinen Instinkt appellieren und das Gefühl des Unbehagens in mir aufkommen lassen." Nach einer sorgfältig gewählten Pause fragte er: „Du traust mir?" Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, woraufhin Albus wortlos nickte, doch dann schien der alte Zauberer zu verstehen.

„Severus? Heißt das etwa, du traust mir nicht?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Das, Albus, habe ich nie gesagt!", stellte Severus klar.

Sirius und Harry beobachteten das Intermezzo eine ganze Weile. In gewisser Weise konnte Sirius sogar nachvollziehen, warum Severus dem alten Zauberer gegenüber so skeptisch war. Ihm war es damals nicht anders ergangen, als Albus ihn ohne große Erklärung dazu aufgefordert hatte, einen Trank einzunehmen und er ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, nun für eine Weile „aus dem Leben scheiden zu müssen", damit Voldemort nichts gegen Harry in der Hand haben würde. Nur Harry zuliebe hatte Sirius dem Plan zugestimmt, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, was er da für einen Trank hatte nehmen müssen. Ob der Schleier Teil des Plans gewesen war oder er durch Zufall hindurchgefallen war, wusste Sirius bis heute nicht.

Albus behielt die Ruhe und er fragte Severus: „Was hast du dann gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, du wärst mir zu undurchsichtig!"

„Woran machst du das fest, Severus?", wollte Albus wissen.

Einer eingesperrten Wildkatze gleich, die hinter Stäben auf und ab ging, schien Severus sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er das, was ihn so lange schon beschäftigt hatte, wirklich ansprechen durfte. Zu Severus' Erstaunen erklärte Black es ganz richtig, denn der sagte: „Du gibt's nie Antworten, Albus."

Lächelnd verneinte Albus und versicherte: „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich gebe Antworten auf die richtigen Fragen."

Eine dieser „richtigen Fragen" brannte Severus schon auf der Zunge, da meldete sich das erste Mal Harry zu Wort, der mit vorsichtiger Stimme wissen wollte: „Wie konnten Sie den Avada überleben?"

‚Volltreffer', dachte Severus. Harry schien Albus mundtot gemacht zu haben und Black setzte noch einen drauf.

„Was hast du mir für einen Trank gegeben, der mich vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte?"

Zuletzt wollte Severus selbst wissen: „Wie konntest du den tödlichen Fluch besiegen, der deine Hand geschwärzt hatte, wo selbst ich hatte feststellen müssen, dass eine Heilung nicht möglich sein würde?"

Mit seinen Fingern spielend starrte Albus auf seine Tasse Tee und er schien zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte. Er wollte bestimmt, wie Severus vermutete, sich wieder ungenau ausdrücken, so dass seine Antworten unverständlich bleiben würden, doch dem wollte er vorbeugen.

Bevor Albus antworten konnte, bat Severus übertrieben freundlich: „Ich bitte dich, dresche kein leeres Stroh; klare Antworten würden wir alle begrüßen!"

Seufzend lehnte sich Albus auf der Couch zurück und dann endlich sagte er etwas, aber er klang derweil sehr abgeschlagen: „Es gibt viele Dinge, auf die ich nicht stolz bin."

„Das geht vermutlich allen in diesem Zimmer so", konterte Severus gereizt, weil er vermutete, Albus würde sich vor klaren Antworten drücken wollen.

Unverhofft legte Harry eine Hand auf Albus Schulter, so dass der Direktor neben sich blickte. Beim Anblick der großen, grünen Augen, die ihn so vertrauensvoll anschauten, musste der Direktor milde lächeln, bevor er die junge Hand auf seiner Schulter kurz tätschelte und danach erklärte: „Der Trank, Sirius, den ich dir verabreicht habe, das ist der gleiche, der auch mich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte."

„Und welcher Trank wäre das?", wollte Severus wissen, der natürlich sofort in seinem Kopf alle möglichen Gebräue durchging, die für so ein Unterfangen in die engere Wahl kommen könnten. Dann, abrupt, weiteten sich seine Augen und er blaffte Albus an: „Sag mir nicht, du hättest deinen Tod verkorkt und Blacks auch noch gleich mit!"

Jetzt war es Harry, der große Augen machte, bevor er an Severus gerichtet sagte: „Ich dachte, dass war nur eine Metapher oder so etwas gewesen, die Sie damals benutzt haben. Geht denn das? Kann man den Tod verkorken?"

„Es geht", erklärte Severus, während er Albus vorwurfsvoll durch verengte Augen anstarrte. „Und es handelt sich dabei um schwarze Magie!"

Sirius und Harry drehten ihren Kopf, um Albus mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzusehen, doch der beruhigte: „Was auch der Grund gewesen war, weshalb ich von dieser Möglichkeit Abstand genommen hatte, Severus."

Severus ließ nicht locker, denn er fragte: „Bekommen wir dann endlich eine Antwort?"

„Es war kein Trank, den man brauen muss, Severus. Es war eher etwas, das man gewinnen kann."

„Jetzt wirfst du uns wieder kleine Häppchen zu, an denen wir wohl ersticken sollen? Wie wäre es klipp und klar mit einer Antwort auf diese drei Fragen, Albus?", forderte Severus grantig.

Plötzlich erklang ein wunderschöner, heller Gesang aus Harrys Schlafzimmer. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete Harry wort- und stablos die Tür, so dass Fawkes ins Wohnzimmer fliegen konnte. Er landete auf dem Tisch genau vor Albus und blinzelte ihn an. Albus blickte seinem alten Gefährten lange in die Augen und er ahnte, nein, er wusste, dass dieser Trank, den er zum eigenen Schutz eingenommen hatte, die Barriere darstellte, die Fawkes davon abhielt, zu ihm zurückzukehren. Gerade, als Albus den Mund öffnete, um sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren, da klopfte es an Harrys Tür. Harry hatte dem Gast persönlich geöffnet und er blickte in das freundliche, wenn auch mit Gram durchwachsene Gesicht von Narzissa Malfoy.

Nachdem sie Harry gegrüßt hatte und eingetreten war, ging sie auf einen vor lauter Schreck ganz still gewordenen Sirius zu und sie ergriff seine Hand, während sie aufrichtig sagte: „Lieber Cousin, ich habe von dem Schicksal deiner Zukünftigen erfahren." Sie drückte seine Hand und fügte hinzu: „Ich versichere dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um…"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", unterbrach Harry, bevor er sich an Severus wandte, „Mrs. Malfoy ist die Person, die Sie um Hilfe gebeten haben?"

„Ja und ich möchte keine Zeit verlieren", antwortete Severus, bevor er Narzissa mit einer Handbewegung ins Schlafzimmer einlud, in welchem sich die Patientin befand.

Einmal – ganz schnell und kurz – drückte Narzissa ihren Cousin an sich. Es schien, als hätte sie Angst davor, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, doch er rührte sich gar nicht und sagte keinen Ton. Gleich darauf verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer, doch Severus blieb noch einen Moment bei den dreien und sagte an Albus gerichtet: „Du begrüßt es sicher, dass unser Gespräch unterbrochen worden ist. Das heißt nicht, dass wir drei bestimmte Dinge vergessen, Albus." Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken und machte sich auf zu Narzissa.

Ein Geistesblitz durchzuckte Harry und er fragte den Direktor: „Albus? Kann Fawkes nicht etwas für Anne tun?" Harry blickte den feuerroten Vogel an und fragte ihn direkt: „Kannst du ihr nicht helfen?"

„Ich bedaure es sehr, aber die Tränen eines Phönixes können keine geistigen Wunden oder seelischen Verletzungen heilen, denn sonst hätte Fawkes, wie ich ihn kenne, längst auf ihrem Bett gesessen und für sie geweint", erklärte Albus.

Sirius wollte es genauer wissen und fragte: „Weiß man das denn ganz sicher? Vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine Möglichkeit…"

Albus hielt beide Hände in beschwichtigend unterbrechender Geste nach oben, bevor er versicherte: „Glaube mir, Sirius, es ist nicht möglich. Diese Hoffnung hatte auch ich einmal gehabt, doch die Phönixtränen können nur die Versehrtheit eines Körpers beheben, nicht jedoch die des Seelenlebens." Albus seufzte bekümmert und dann verabschiedete er sich mit den Worten: „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Miss Adair bald wieder die Alte sein wird und ich verspreche, dass ich mit Antworten nicht zurückhalten werde, doch alles zu seiner Zeit." Gleich darauf verließ er die beiden, die dem alten Zauberer noch verdutzt hinterherblickten.

Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal, als wäre er eben aus einem Schlaf erwacht, bevor er Harry anschaute und mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber irgendwie bin ich jetzt viel zuversichtlicher."

Lächelnd blickte Harry zu seinem Patenonkel hinüber, bevor er sagte: „Das ist schön, Sirius. Ich habe auch so ein gutes Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird."

Das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall mit den Vergissmich konnte Sirius wirklich wieder lächeln und er sagte: „Eines kannst du mir glauben, Harry: wenn ich sie wiederhabe, dann werde ich sie sofort heiraten! Nichts soll uns noch in die Quere kommen können. Mir ist völlig egal, ob wir in der Muggelwelt in einer Wohnung ohne Kamin oder in der Zaubererwelt in einem Haus mit Flohnetzanschluss leben werden. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir zusammen sein können." Sirius blinzelte Harry zu, bevor er sagte: „Ginny kommt also Freitag raus? Kannst es bestimmt kaum noch erwarten!"

Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und bekam etwas Farbe im Gesicht, bevor er ganz aufgeregt erzählte: „Ich habe mit Albus alles besprochen. Weil Ginny und ich verlobt sind, dürfen wir hier auch zusammen wohnen. Wir sollen uns nur vor den Schülern anständig benehmen, aber ansonsten gelten für uns keine Schulregeln." Harrys rote Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch einige Nuancen dunkler und er blickte verschämt lächelnd zu Boden, denn Sirius würde bestimmt verstehen, wie das gemeint sein würde.

„Gut zu wissen, Harry. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mehr unangemeldet hier hereinplatzen, wenn ich euch besuchen möchte", versicherte Sirius mit breitem Grinsen.

Die beiden hatten sich bei den Hauselfen etwas zu essen bestellt und zusätzlich auch etwas für Severus und Narzissa, die jedoch durch die Tür hindurch sagten, dass sie auf eine Mahlzeit verzichten würden und so machten sich Harry und Sirius allein über die Eierkuchen mit Nougatcreme oder Apfelmus her.

„Du hast nach dem einen Mal mit Narzissa gar nicht mehr gesprochen oder?", fragte Harry.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte jedoch erst, bevor er antworten konnte: „Nein, ich wusste einfach nicht, über was ich mich mit ihr unterhalten könnte, also hatte ich keinen Grund, sie zu besuchen."

„Das hätte sich schon von allein erledigt, wenn du erst einmal zu ihr gegangen wärst. Ich habe von Albus gehört, dass Andromeda bei ihr gewesen wäre", erzählte Harry nebenbei.

Hier machte Sirius ganz große Augen und fragte nach: „Wirklich? Da muss ich direkt mal Tonks fragen, ob sie was davon weiß. Ist irgendwas vorgefallen? Gab es einen 'Catfight' zwischen den beiden; mit ausgefahrenen Krallen?"

Harry schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf und sagte: „Kommen dir immer nur solche Szenarien in den Kopf? Kannst oder willst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass es auch gut ausgegangen sein kann?" Sirius sagte nichts, so dass Harry nur seufzte und erklärte: „Wären die beiden sich an die Gurgel gegangen, hätte ich das bestimmt erfahren. Von Albus oder sogar von Draco."

„Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber es ist für mich immer noch eine seltsame Situation mit Narzissa", sagte Sirius, der sich etwas Kaffee einschenkte und Harrys Tasse auch gleich füllte.

„Narzissa ist jetzt gerade da drin", Harry nickte zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber, „und hilft dabei, dass Anne hoffentlich bald wieder gesund wird. Meinst du nicht, es wäre mal an der Zeit, sie einzuladen?"

„Zu was denn?", fragte Sirius etwas missgelaunt, denn er wusste, dass Harry Recht hatte. Er müsste sich seiner Cousine mal zeigen, wenn sogar Harry mit ihr so gut auskam.

„Na ja, du hast ja erst im nächsten Jahr wieder Geburtstag. Lass mal überlegen", sagte Harry, der jetzt vorgab, angestrengt nachzudenken, was für Sirius offensichtlich war. „Wie wäre es denn mit eurer Hochzeit? Lade sie und Draco zur Hochzeit ein!"

„Der Schritt wäre gewaltig, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie oder ihren Sohn…"

„Sirius", sagte Harry in einem sehr drohenden Tonfall. „Spring doch bitte ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben über deinen Schatten! Wenn du es schon bei Severus nicht…"

„Was soll das jetzt wieder? Ich war doch nett zu beiden oder etwa nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen. Bevor Harry noch Konter geben konnte, erklärte er leise zischelnd, so dass man seine Stimme im Schlafzimmer nicht mehr hören würde: „Ich kann nicht einfach so verzeihen, was damals alles vorgefallen ist. Narzissa war ein hinterhältiges Biest und ihr Mann ist ein Gauner! Außerdem ist sie gemein und nachtragend. Hast du dir mal von Tonks Eltern erzählen lassen, was damals alles geschehen ist? Ich selbst musste von Zuhause abhauen, damit ich zur Hochzeit von Andromeda und Ted gehen konnte! Danach hat sich mein Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern nicht gerade gebessert."

Harry schnaufte ungläubig, bevor er wiederholte: „Du hältst Narzissa für gemein und nachtragend?" Sirius nickte zustimmend, so dass Harry schimpfte: „Was bist du denn, Sirius? Fass dir mal schön an die eigene Nase. Du bist doch keinen Deut besser!"

Mit allen Bewegungen hielt Sirius abrupt inne und er blinzelte nicht mal mehr, als er Harrys Worte in Gedanken wiederholte. Er suchte verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Argument, welches Harrys Vorwurf entkräften würde, doch das Schlimme war, dass er keines fand und das bedeutete, dass Harry Recht haben musste. Er selbst war nicht anders. Er war nachtragend, weil er nur den Ereignissen aus der Vergangenheit Bedeutung beimaß und er war gemein, weil er seiner Cousine nicht einmal eine Chance geben wollte, sich von ihrer neuen Seite zeigen zu können; ihrer besseren Seite, wie Harry mehrmals versichert hatte. Selbst Anne hatte ihm nach der einen Begegnung noch einige Male gesagt, dass sie seine Cousine nett finden würde und er sie einmal einladen sollte. Die arme Frau wäre doch so leidgeplagt, hatte Anne gesagt. Obwohl Narzissa seine Verlobte kaum kannte, war sie heute nicht nur bei ihr im Zimmer, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich gerade auch in ihrem Kopf. Plötzlich erschrak Sirius innerlich, denn was würde Narzissa denken, wenn sie Erinnerungen daran sehen würde, wie er sich gesträubt hatte, sie besuchen zu wollen? Würde sie sauer reagieren oder es nicht ansprechen, weil diese Erinnerung sie gar nichts anging? Er hoffte innig, dass weder Severus noch Narzissa irgendwelche Erinnerungen an Gespräche zwischen ihm und Anne sehen würden, die ihm im Nachhinein peinlich sein könnten.

Gerade, als er an Severus und Narzissa gedacht hatte, da rief Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer: „Harry, Black, kommen Sie schnell!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprangen die beiden auf und stürmten ins Schlafzimmer. Seitlich am Fußende des Bettes saß Narzissa auf dem Boden und Severus hockte hinter ihr und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. Sofort fragte Harry besorgt: „Severus, was ist los?"

„Hier ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete Severus, obwohl der Anblick von Narzissa etwas Anderes vermuten ließ. „Miss Adair ist erwacht", fügte Severus hinzu, so dass Harry und Sirius sich sofort sich Anne zuwandten. Sie atmete heftig, doch sie konnte Sirius und Harry mit den Augen fixieren und als sie ihren Verlobten sah, da lächelte sie, doch ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern und ihre Stimmung schwang von einer Sekunde zur anderen um und sie weinte.

„Anne", sagte Sirius erleichtert, als er ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen umrahmte.

In der Zwischenzeit half Severus mit nur wenig Kraftanstrengung Narzissa auf einen Stuhl. Harry bemerkte, dass sie bleich war; bleicher als sonst. 'Ob sie sich auch hat übergeben müssen wie Severus?', fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Narzissa schien sehr aufgewühlt zu sein und Severus war erkennbar in Alarmbereitschaft, doch Sirius bekam von alledem nichts mit, denn der packte seine Anne sanft an den Schultern und setzte sie auf, damit er sie an sich drücken konnte.

Während er sie wiegte, sagte er: „Ich möchte, dass wir so schnell wie möglich heiraten, Anne. Wo wir wohnen werden, ist mir ganz gleich, aber ich weiche nicht mehr von deiner Seite. Ich fordere morgen im Ministerium alle notwendigen Papiere an! Was hältst du davon? Heiraten wir am Wochenende?"

Anne konnte nicht antworten. Das leichte Schaukeln in seinen Armen, auch wenn Sirius es nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, sorgte bei ihr für einen heftigen Schwindel, der Übelkeit aufkommen ließ und bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, ergoss sich plötzlich ihr geringer Mageninhalt über seiner Schulter.

Verwundert und besorgt löste Sirius die Umarmung und er blickte Anne an, als er plötzlich ein vertrautes Schnaufen hörte, bevor er Severus sagen hörte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das deuten, Black, aber ich denke, das könnte man als 'Ja' durchgehen lassen."

Harry rechnete schon mit einem schlimmen Gezanke, doch Sirius lachte plötzlich. Er lachte einfach und stimmte Severus auch noch zu. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung beseitigte Sirius die Verunreinigung und fragte Anne: „Hast du Hunger?"

„Das, Mr. Black, sollten Sie für heute lassen. Miss Adair sollte zunächst schlafen, dann wird sich auch die Übelkeit legen", empfahl Severus. Sirius nickte ihm daraufhin zu und legte Anne wieder behutsam hin.

„Ich will nicht schlafen", sagte Anne müde.

„Das ist aber besser für dich. Ich bleibe hier neben dir liegen und werde da sein, wenn du wach werden solltest, okay?"

Sie lächelte schwach und wiederholte zustimmend: „Okay."

Harry lächelte Anne an, drückte einmal ihre Hand und sagte leise: „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Wir sehen uns bald. Werde schnell gesund, ja?" Sie nickte und derweil fielen ihr bereits die Augen zu.

Wortlos verabschiedete sich Harry bei Sirius und er wandte sich an Severus, der Narzissa behutsam an einem Arm ergriff und ihr vom Stuhl aufhalf. Nachdem sie das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatten, fragte Harry: „Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Harry. Ich kümmere mich um…" Severus verstummte, als Narzissas Atmung sich plötzlich beschleunigte. Vorsichtshalber setzte er sie auf die Couch und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, doch sie wollte kein Wasser, hielt sich stattdessen eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ist dir übel, Narzissa?", fragte er besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bedeckte gleich darauf mit der gleichen Hand ihre Augen. Harry blickte ihn fragend an, doch Severus konnte nur einmal die Schultern heben und senken. „Narzissa, ich bringe dich zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey wird sich um dich kümmern", sagte Severus, doch wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was hast du?", wollte Severus wissen. Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, wurde er grantiger und sagte bestimmend: „Du musst mir sagen, was geschehen ist, denn sonst werde ich dir nicht helfen können! Befürchtest du, dass du Schäden davongetragen hast?"

Sie atmete noch immer sehr heftig, was Harry den Ernst der Lage vermittelte, doch dann, endlich, konnte sie sich äußern und sie sagte mit bebender Stimme: „Dieser Gedankenstrudel… Er hat meine eigenen Erinnerungen erfasst."

Severus wollte es genauer wissen und fragte daher neugierig nach: „Wie ist das geschehen? Bist du verwirrt? Kreisen deine Erinnerungen oder wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?"

Sie schluckte hörbar und holte mehrmals tief Luft, während ihre zitternde Hand über ihr Gesicht fuhr, bevor sie mit bebender Stimme erklärte: „Ich habe plötzlich Erinnerungen an Dinge… Ich möchte diese Erinnerungen nicht haben, Severus." Sie klang verzweifelt und den Tränen nahe.

Völlig fasziniert lauschte Harry der unerwartet sanften Stimme seines Kollegen, der fragte: „Was für Erinnerungen, Narzissa?"

Sie schluchzte und Harry empfand Mitleid mit der schönen Frau, deren Gesicht von Kummer gezeichnet war, als sie verschämt und mit sehr leiser Stimme erklärte: „Das Geheimnis meiner eigenen Natur hat sich mir offenbart, Severus. Über mein Ich mit all seiner Schlechtigkeit bin ich im Bilde und ich ertrage diese Entfremdung nicht."


	100. Ein neuer Anfang

Hi Daniel,

danke für das Lob :)

Lucius' hatte mit seinem letzten Erpressungsversuch ja bereits Schiffbruch erlitten. Ob er mit einem weiteren Versuch auch mal Glück haben könnte?

Lieben Gruß,

Eve

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Schwester Marie einen Umschlag aus dem Ministerium, der für Lucius per Eule angekommen war. Es handelte sich um die angeforderten Papiere, damit er ein neues Verfahren vor dem Zaubergamot beantragen konnte. Lucius hatte sich bei Marie bedankt und sie gebeten, wenn es ihre Zeit erlauben würde, ihm die Papiere vorzulesen, denn Schrift konnte er nur verschwommen wahrnehmen.

Während sie die fünf Blatt Pergament entfaltete, betrachtete Lucius sie und sagte nebenher: „Sie sind sehr jung, nicht wahr? Nicht einmal dreißig, würde ich meinen."

Er erkannte sehr wohl, dass sie lächelte, auch wenn er feinere Gesichtskonturen nicht genau ausmachen konnte und dann antwortete sie: „Man fragt eine Dame doch nicht, wie alt sie ist."

Lucius lachte galant, bevor er sich auf nette Weise rechtfertigte: „Ich habe nicht nach Ihrem Alter gefragt, sondern nur laut vermutet, dass Sie sicherlich sehr jung wären."

Jetzt musste Marie lachen und sie gab nach: „Ja, Sie haben ja Recht. Ich bin jung; unter dreißig. Siebenundzwanzig, um genau zu sein."

„Siebenundzwanzig Jahre", sagte Lucius schwärmend. „Was für ein wundervolles Alter. Sie sind jung genug, um sich fortzubilden, meine Gute. Sagten Sie nicht einmal, Sie würden gern Ihre Legilimentik-Prüfung machen?"

„Das sagte ich einmal, ja. Aber ich sagte auch, dass mir dazu entweder Zeit oder Geld fehlt. Es ist eine sehr aufwendige und kraftraubende Ausbildung, aber die Arbeit schreckt mich nicht ab", erklärte sie.

„Nein, arbeitsscheu stelle ich Sie mir auch nicht vor. Es bliebe eher zu befürchten, dass Ihre finanziellen Einnahmen versiegen würden und Sie, Merlin bewahre, vielleicht sogar Hunger leiden müssten oder Ihr Haus nicht mehr halten könnten, sollten Sie sich voll und ganz einer Ausbildung widmen. Unfair, nicht wahr?"

Er hörte Schwester Marie seufzen, doch bevor sie ihm den Antrag vorlas, sagte sie noch: „Aber so habe ich zumindest noch etwas, von dem ich träumen kann."

Sie überflog den Antrag und sagte: „Miss Bones hat einige Stellen schon ausgefüllt, Mr. Malfoy."

„Hat Sie das? Sie biedert sich ja geradezu an. Hat wohl noch immer Hoffnung…"

Marie unterbrach ihn: „Sie hat es wahrscheinlich nur aus reiner Nettigkeit getan, Mr. Malfoy."

Er entgegnete nichts mehr zu diesem Thema und forderte lediglich: „Lesen Sie bitte vor. Einige Stellen kann ich mit Ihrer Hilfe vielleicht heute schon ausfüllen. Ich möchte das so schnell wie möglich wieder ans Ministerium zurückschicken!"

Es gab noch jemand anderen, der sich heute die Formulare anschaute, die mit einer Posteule vom Ministerium gekommen waren und das war Sirius. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass so viel zu beachten wäre, wenn ein Zauberer einen Muggel ehelichen wollen würde. Man musste die engsten Freunde von Seiten des Muggels angeben, die man ins Vertrauen ziehen wollte, damit sie später nicht versehentlich von den Vergissmich Besuch bekommen würden. Anne hatte verständlicherweise sehr viel Angst vor diesen Ministeriumsangestellten, so dass sie niemanden mehr aus ihrem Bekannten- und Verwandtenkreis zur Hochzeit einladen wollte.

„Das ist doch Unfug, Anne. Zumindest Beth kannst du einladen, denn die wird ja wegen ihres Bruders offensichtlich als 'Eingeweihte' in den Akten geführt", sagte Sirius mit ruhiger Stimme, während er sie näher an sich heranzog, damit sie gemeinsam auf der Couch liegen konnten.

„Und meine Eltern?", fragte sie eingeschüchtert. „Ich will nicht, dass ihnen etwas geschieht. Es würde sowieso nur einer von beiden kommen."

Sie hatte ihm recht früh davon erzählt, dass ihre Eltern geschieden wären und man beide zusammen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen könnte; nicht auf Geburtstagsfeiern, nicht zu Beerdigungen und zur Hochzeit ihrer Tochter mit Sicherheit auch nicht.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir gar keinem sagen, dass der komische Typ, den du heiraten willst, in Wirklichkeit ein Zauberer ist?", fragte Sirius ernsthaft.

„Und deine Freunde?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die meisten, die ich einladen würde, können sich benehmen. Wenn ich bei der Gästeliste einige Abstriche mache", er dachte an Mundungus, „dann kann ich sogar guten Gewissens sagen, dass sich alle benehmen werden. Sie werden artig Muggelkleidung tragen, kein Wort über Quidditch verlieren und sich an das Zauberverbot halten, welches ich mit der Einladung aussprechen werde. Keine Angst, Anne, das wird eine schöne Hochzeit werden!" Und um seine Worte zu untermalen, küsste er ihre Stirn.

„Wo wollen wir denn heiraten? Hast du schon einen Ort?", fragte sie mit dünnem Stimmchen.

„Nein, hast du etwas im Auge? Dann sag's mir", forderte er. „Wir sollten langsam ein paar Dinge aufschreiben. Eine Gästeliste machen und überlegen, was wir zu Essen haben möchten. Ich will eine riesige Hochzeitstorte haben, mit viel Marzipan!" Er hatte währenddessen mit beiden Händen eine große Torte in die Luft gezeichnet.

Sie lachte schwächlich auf, sagte dann jedoch betrübt: „Du wirst den Großen nicht einladen können."

„Wen? Oh ja, Hagrid und Olympe. Die würden auffallen. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht sauer, wenn er keine Einladung bekommt."

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen, Sirius. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach übergehen, nur weil er groß ist", sagte Anne mit warmer Stimme.

„Aber er wird…", sagte Sirius innehaltend. Hagrid wollte er wirklich nicht außen vor lassen. „Dann müssen wir deinen Freunden etwas von der Zaubererwelt erzählen und das heißt, wir müssen ihre Namen in diesem Formular", er wedelte mit dem Stück Pergament, „eintragen. Anne, was wollen wir nun tun? Geheimhalten oder es an die große Glocke hängen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie schlapp. Mit entkräfteter Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Vielleicht sollten wir es lassen."

Für einen Moment verstand Sirius nicht, was ihre Aussage zu bedeuten hatte. Wollte sie keine Hochzeit mehr? Oder viel schlimmer: wollte sie ihn nicht mehr?

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun, Anne", sagte Sirius mit Furcht in der Stimme. „Nicht nach alledem, was ich durchgemacht habe – was du durchgemacht hast! Willst du die gewinnen lassen?" Er wurde lauter. „Diese alten, bescheuerten Gesetze, die von Reinblütern geschaffen worden waren, um die Hochzeit mit einem Muggel so mühevoll wie nur möglich zu gestalten, die gehören ins Museum! Ich lasse mich davon nicht unterkriegen! Das soll uns nicht aufhalten, Anne. Nichts soll uns aufhalten. Ich sag dir was…" Er stand von der Couch auf und holte etwas zu schreiben. „Du schreibst alle auf, die du einladen würdest, wenn ich ein ganz normaler Muggel wäre. Mach dir keinen Kopf um Zaubererwelt oder Muggelwelt, das ist völlig egal. Du schreibst jeden auf, den du gern dabeihaben möchtest und ich werde mich um die Gäste kümmern, damit sie nicht vor Schreck umkippen, wenn sie auf Hagrid treffen."

Während Anne artig ihre Liste schrieb, flohte Sirius den Fuchsbau an, doch dort war niemand anzutreffen. Er wusste nicht, dass der Fuchsbau seit geraumer Zeit leer stand, weil Arthur Übergriffe befürchtete. So nahm er eine weitere Hand Flohpulver, um Hermine einen Stock tiefer anzuflohen und da noch Unterricht stattfand, hatte Hermine auch Zeit, um den beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Hermine, meine Gute", grüßte Sirius. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Es geht um diese Papiere vom Ministerium." Er reichte ihr den Antrag, den sie überflog, denn über dieses Thema hatte sie bereits viel gelesen.

„Wie kann ich helfen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es geht um die Regeln zu einer Hochzeit zwischen Zauberer und Muggel. In die eine Spalte muss man ja alle Muggel eintragen, denen man stecken möchte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin", sagte Sirius, der auf entsprechende Spalte gezeigt hatte und Hermine nickte daraufhin. „Gibt es da eine gesetzliche Begrenzung? Ich meine, die Spalte ist ja recht klein. Passen höchstens vier Namen rein."

„Nein, gibt es nicht, aber kaum einer trägt da mehr Namen ein als notwendig", antwortete Hermine.

„Wie soll man denn da eine anständige Hochzeit feiern? Die Muggel hält man völlig im Dunkeln und die geladenen Zauberer und Hexen müssen sich die ganze Zeit verstellen?"

Hermine seufzte und erzählte: „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Seamus hat einmal erzählt, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater in er Muggelwelt geheiratet hat und ihm erst danach gebeichtet hätte, dass sie eine Hexe wäre. Hat ihn wohl ziemlich von den Socken gehauen, meinte Seamus."

„Wie machen die Bones' das? Die haben doch Haufenweise Muggel in der Familie! Ich werde am besten Miss Bones persönlich fragen, wenn ich sie denn erreichen kann." Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, was er Hermine noch fragen wollte. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo man sich als geschlossene Gesellschaft mit gemischten Gästen niederlassen kann?", war Sirius noch eingefallen.

„Puh, du kannst vielleicht Fragen stellen! Magisch verborgene Orte kannst du vergessen. Du könntest aber eine Örtlichkeit nehmen, die von Squibs geführt wird. Die kennen sich mit beiden Gesellschaften bestens aus. Es gibt da sogar Prospekte für Zauberer und Hexen, die mal 'unter Muggeln' Urlaub machen möchten und die geben sogar viele Kleidungs- und Verhaltenstipps. Da gibt es ein hübsches Herrenhaus in… ähm… Müsste ich nachsehen, aber ich habe so ein Prospekt noch!"

„Bringst du es mir?", bat Sirius und Hermine konnte diese Bitte natürlich nicht abschlagen.

Während Sirius und Anne das Formular vom Ministerium ausfüllten, schrieb zeitgleich Schwester Marie alles auf den Verhandlungsantrag, was Lucius ihr sagte. Sie setzte die Haken dort, wo er es wollte und im Nu hatte er mit ihrer Hilfe den fünf Seiten langen Antrag komplett ausgefüllt. Andere hätten Tage dafür benötigt, denn diese bürokratischen Formulare klangen verwirrend, doch er hatte lange genug im Ministerium gearbeitet, um die komplizierte Ausdrucksweise auf Anhieb verstehen zu können.

„Schwester Marie, ich danke Ihnen!", sagte Lucius honorierend.

„Mr. Malfoy, warum möchten Sie keinen Fürsprecher beantragen?", fragte sie, denn an entsprechender Stelle hatte sie ein Häkchen bei „Nein" setzen sollen.

„Ein Fürsprecher wird mir nicht helfen können. Die Aussagen, die ich unter Veritaserum Plus machen werde, werden Verwendung finden, ob sie nun zu meinen Gunsten ausfallen werden oder nicht. Meine Joker finden sich in anderen Reihen wieder und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mir dort von größerem Nutzen sein werden als jemand, der direkt an meiner Seite sitzen würde", erwiderte Lucius selbstgefällig grinsend. „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und schicken Sie es noch heute zurück; per Einschreiben bitte! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Antrag auf dem Postweg oder im Ministerium auf mysteriöse Weise verloren geht."

„Wird gemacht, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Marie, als plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer aufgerissen wurde.

„Marie, was machst du denn hier noch? Mr. Malfoy müsste längst bei der Behandlung sein", sagte ein Mann Mitte dreißig.

„Schon gut, Mike, ich mach das schon", antwortete sie und der Pfleger ließ die beiden daraufhin allein. „Sie haben den Pfleger gehört, Mr. Malfoy. Wir sind zu spät für Ihre Behandlung."

„Dann werden wir die beiden Professoren nicht länger warten lassen. Letzte Woche sagte Professor Chillum, dass er ab dieser Woche mit sehr gutem Spendermaterial rechnet. Das heißt, es dauert nur noch wenige Wochen und ich werde wieder sehen können", schwärmte Lucius.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Professor Chillum die Krankenakte von Mr. Malfoy aus einer Schublade zog, um sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten, zog Hermine in ihrem Zimmer ein Prospekt aus der Schublade ihres Schrankes, um damit zurück zu Sirius und Anne zu gehen.

„Hier, Sirius. Das sind sehr schöne Gasthöfe, Herrenhäuser und Villen in ganz Schottland, die man für verschiedenste Anlässe mieten kann. Alle werden von Squibs geführt und sie vermieten an Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen", erklärte sie, als sie ihm das Prospekt überreichte.

„Wundervoll! Vielen Dank, Hermine, da finden wir bestimmt etwas Hübsches", sagte Sirius, der gleich anfing zu blättern und Anne schaute ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

„Sirius?" Als er Hermine anblickte, empfahl sie: „Wenn du mit Susan sprechen möchtest, wirst du über die Ministeriumsleitung kein Glück haben, denn sie hat viel zu tun, aber du könntest Draco bitten, ihr zu sagen, dass du mit ihr sprechen möchtest. Das ginge auf jeden Fall schneller."

„Ich", er hielt inne und überdachte seine Wortwahl, bevor er neu begann. „Ich denke, das wird nicht notwendig sein. Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin."

Anne blickte ihn verdutzt an und sagte dann: „Aber wenn diese Familie schon mehrmals das gleiche Problem überwunden hat, dann könnten sie uns wichtige Tipps geben, Sirius. Ich möchte bitte alles wissen, was es zu wissen gibt."

„Wir können ja demnächst…"

„Sirius! Wir möchten diesen Samstag heiraten und das sind nur noch ein paar Tage. Fragen wir Draco und hoffen drauf, dass Susan Zeit für uns findet, ja?" Sie blickte ihn mit großen, treuen Hundeaugen an, so dass er ihr diesen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen konnte.

„Gut, dann gehen wir aber gleich", stellte er klar, damit er es sich nicht noch einmal anders überlegen würde.

Hermine warf ein: „Es ist noch Unterricht. Draco hat heute um vierzehn Uhr Schulschluss!" Sie wusste es genau, weil sie heute ab vierzehn Uhr mit Severus rechnen konnte. Dracos Klasse hatte danach keinen weiteren Unterricht.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Anne und Sirius ein Herrenhäuschen in Nord-Schottland gefunden, welches ihren Ansprüchen genügte. Es lag verträumt an einem kleinen See, verfügte über genügend Räumlichkeiten und war sogar mit Hochzeitsfeiern vertraut. Ein Anruf übers Flohnetzwerk genügte und das gesamte Haus war für diesen Samstag für die bevorstehende Hochzeit gebucht. Sirius und Anne erhielten eine Bankettmappe und weitere Informationen, so dass sie endlich ein Menü zusammenstellen konnten.

„Sie mal, Sirius. Die machen Hochzeitstorten und hier ist eine Marzipantorte abgebildet", sagte Anne, bevor sie ihm das Bild zeigte. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen

„Schreib die Torte auf die Liste", forderte er mit einem wonnigen Brummen.

„Es ist kurz nach zwei. Wir sollten Draco besuchen, meinst du nicht? Komm schon", sagte sie und nahm ihn an die Hand, denn er wäre allein nicht aufgestanden, um den Sohn seiner Cousine aufsuchen zu wollen.

In den Kerkern fanden sie gleich die richtige Tür und Anne war es, die anklopfte. Gleich darauf wurde ihnen geöffnet. Mit einem Gesicht, welches ernster nicht hätte sein können, hatte Draco geöffnet und er erschrak nur kurz, als er Sirius erblickte.

„Mr. Black, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Draco höflich.

„Ich, ähm… Harry hat mir mal erzählt, dass Sie mit Miss Bones verlobt sind und…"

Draco unterbrach sehr höflich: „Mr. Black, verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich Ihnen das Wort abschneide, aber der Zeitpunkt ist momentan nicht sehr günstig." Der Tonfall den Blonden ließ erkennen, dass es sich nicht um eine Ausrede handelte.

Hinter Draco hörte man Narzissas Stimme, die verschnupft klang und sie fragte: „Draco? Ist das etwa Sirius? Lass ihn doch bitte herein, Schatz."

Draco hatte sich nicht abgewandt, sondern die ganze Zeit über Sirius im Auge behalten. Der bohrende Blick, den er dem Gast schenkte, sollte ihn ermahnen, sich zu benehmen und Sirius nickte unmerklich, als würde er seine stille Versicherung geben, keinen Ärger zu machen. Gleich darauf öffnete Draco die Tür und sagte: „Treten Sie beide doch bitte ein."

Drinnen, bei gedämmtem Licht, saß Narzissa nur wenig zurechtgemacht auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer ihres Sohnes. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren nicht hochgesteckt wie sonst, sondern fielen über ihren Busen hinunter bis in den Schoß. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer sehr fahl und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Sirius", sagte Narzissa schwächlich und sehnsüchtig zugleich. Sie schlug zweimal mit der flachen Hand auf das Sofapolster neben ihr, so dass er die Aufforderung zum Sitzen annahm. Draco bot Anne mit einer Geste seiner Hand einen gemütlich aussehenden Sessel an und fragte höflich: „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Einen Tee oder ein Glas Wein?" Bevor Sirius wie üblich jede Nettigkeit ablehnen würde, entschied Anne sich für einen Tee, den Draco gleich darauf bei den Hauselfen bestellte.

„Warum bist du hier, mein lieber Cousin?", fragte Narzissa mit niedergeschlagener Stimme, so dass Sirius nicht recht wusste, was er von dem Verhalten seiner Cousine denken sollte. Sie war nett zu ihm und klang doch so traurig.

„Wir wollten mit Miss Bones sprechen und man hatte uns nahe gelegt, den Weg übers Ministerium zu umgehen, daher wollten wir Mr. Malfoy besuchen", erklärte Sirius ehrlich.

Draco schenkte den Tee ein und versicherte: „Ich werde ihr Bescheid geben, dass sie sich bei Ihnen melden soll, Mr. Black."

„Das wäre nett von Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte Sirius.

Narzissa blickte die beiden nacheinander an und sagte dann mit Erschütterung in der Stimme: „Wir sind eine Familie und doch gehen wir so förmlich miteinander um." Es war lediglich eine Feststellung gewesen, die sie in den Raum hineingeworfen hatte. Weder Sirius noch Draco änderten ihre Anreden, denn keiner von beiden bot eine familiärere Umgangsweise an.

„Na ja, das war es auch schon, weshalb wir hier…"

Anne unterbrach Sirius und forderte ihn auf: „Trink deinen Tee, Sirius, bevor er kalt wird."

Narzissa blickte Anne an und lächelte milde. „Oh, Miss Adair. Es ist schön, Sie wieder wohlauf zu sehen", sagte Narzissa sehr ehrlich klingend.

Anne hatte gerade einen Schluck Tee genommen, bevor sie sagte: „Danke, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie", sie kam ins Stocken, „dass Sie und… Sie und Mr. Snape…"

„Schon gut, meine Liebe. Ich bin so froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist und sie wieder ganz die Alte sind. Es hätte auch anders enden können. Diese Vergissmich sind nicht immer bestens ausgebildet oder sie vergessen einfach zu viel im Laufe ihres beruflichen Werdegangs", erklärte Narzissa betrübt. „Aber jetzt", sie senkte den Blick, „ist ja wieder alles wie früher".

Sie begann ganz plötzlich still zu weinen, so dass Sirius es nicht einmal bemerkte, sehr wohl aber Anne und Draco, da sie ihr gegenübersaßen. Narzissa zog lautlos ein elegantes Spitzentaschentuch aus ihrem Ärmel und tupfte ihre Augen und ihre Nase trocken, bevor sie ein fröhliches Gesicht aufsetzte und sagte: „Andromeda war neulich bei mir, Sirius." Er blickte sie verdutzt an, denn genau davon hatte ihm Harry erzählt. „Weiß du, was sie gesagt hatte?" Nachdem Sirius den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, erzählte Narzissa: „Sie sagte, wenn Bella als Älteste nicht so einen großen Einfluss auf mich gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich vielleicht wie Andromeda geworden."

Andromeda war schon immer Sirius' Lieblingscousine gewesen und das, was sie gesagt haben sollte, könnte sogar stimmen. Bellatrix hatte mit ihren rassistischen Ansichten bei Andromeda auf Granit gebissen und sich daher an die Jüngste gehalten, um sie mit ihrem Hass zu verderben.

Aus lauter Verlegenheit griff Sirius endlich zu seiner Tasse und der Tee war schon so sehr abgekühlt, dass er die Tasse komplett leeren konnte. Nachdem er sie abgesetzt hatte, rutschte er auf der Couch herum, um Narzissa anzublicken. Sie sah heute so anders aus. Von ihrer Anmut war nichts verloren und doch wirkte sie schlicht und bescheiden wie eines dieser gutherzigen Dienstmägde aus den Märchen, die sie so gern las.

Die in Gedanken widerhallenden Worte seines Patensohnes ließen Sirius die Frau vor sich in anderem Lichte sehen und da nahm er ganz unverhofft ihre Hand in seine und sagte: „Ich habe dir gar nicht gedankt, dass du Anne geholfen hast, Narzissa." Seine Worte hatten in ihr eine so große Freude ausgelöst, dass sie nichts anderes tun konnte als ihn anzulächeln. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass allein sein Dank ihren Trübsinn verdrängt hatte, gab er sich einen Ruck und drückte sie an sich; drückte die Cousine an sich, die er Jahrzehnte lang nur hassen konnte, weil ihr vergifteter Geist einen Keil zwischen die einstige Kinderfreundschaft getrieben hatte. Narzissa schluchzte und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an die schöne Erinnerung mit dem Namen Sirius.


	101. Feuerrotes Haar

**Hi Peter**,

kein Problem, wenn du einige Stellen überfliegst. Ich nehme an, du magst Lucius nicht besonders. Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Die Hauptsache ist, dass der Rest gefällt :)

**Hi Schwertlilie**,

wundervoll, dass ich an deine Tränendrüsen appellieren konnte :) Narzissa wird sich mit ihrem neuen Leben zurechtfinden müssen und es ist einfacher, wenn andere ihr dabei helfen.

**Hi Foil**,

ich versuche, regelmäßig zweimal die Woche ein Update hochzuladen. Schön zu hören, dass das Tempo nicht zu schnell ist.

**Hi Daniel**,

ich denke, Lucius wird gezwungenermaßen lernfähig sein müssen. Ob er nun in Askaban landen wird oder auf freiem Fuß: So oder so wird sein Leben nicht mehr sein altes sein.

Ich hoffe doch aber sehr, dass dieses „Umkrempeln der Charaktere" nicht OOC wirkt? Ich gebe mir solche Mühe, alles nachvollziehbar zu beschreiben ;)

**Hi Corinne**,

das ist wirklich schön zu hören, dass das Kapitel hinreißend und rührend war. Vielen Dank für das Lob! Die Hochzeit von Anne und Sirius wird Kapitel 102 beinhalten :) Severus' Zauberstab und Dumbledores Antworten werden natürlich auch noch behandelt, daher an dieser Stelle keine Hinweise. Und vielen Dank für die Gratulation zum 100. Kapitel :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Muggelchen

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Am 24. Oktober war Harry seit dem Aufstehen schon nicht mehr er selbst. Es schien fast, als würde er den ganzen Tag lang neben sich herlaufen und seinem Körper dabei zusehen, wie er Severus während des Frühstücks ungefragt etwas Kaffee einschenkte oder den Kindern auf dem Hof während der Pause zurief, es nicht zu dolle zu treiben. Dieser eine Teil, der seinen eigenen Körper bei den alltäglichen Aufgaben beobachtete, war jener Teil, der nur an eines denken konnte.

„Wie geht's Ihnen, Harry?", fragte Minerva während einer kleinen Pause.

Ohne es aufhalten zu können, sprudelte es aus Harry heraus: „Ginny kommt heute aus dem Krankenflügel!"

Das war zwar keine Antwort auf die Frage seiner Kollegin gewesen, doch trotzdem konnte er damit den Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihre dünnen Lippen zaubern, denn in gewisser Weise hatte diese Information ihr klargemacht, wie gut es ihm heute ging.

„Das freut mich für Sie, Harry", sagte Minerva noch immer unmerklich lächelnd, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Das war das Einzige, an das Harry heute denken konnte. Ginny würde heute raus kommen. Sie würde heute Nacht das erste Mal bei ihm übernachten; neben ihn gekuschelt in seinem Bett schlafen!

Zum Ende des Unterrichtstages war er vollends dieser Ablenkung erlegen, denn erst die Stimmen seiner Schüler brachten ihn zurück in den Klassenraum, in welchem er bewegungslos vor seinem Pult stand und verträumt in die Gegend grinste.

„Professor Potter?", fragte eine Schülerin vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, doch es schien unmöglich.

„Ähm, wie wäre es, wenn wir früher Schluss machen, aber nur, wenn Sie mir versprechen, bis Montag die nächsten beiden Kapitel zu lesen", schlug er den Schülern vor.

Die verdutzten Schüler blickten ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Den Unterricht früher zu beenden war unüblich, wie Harry es selbst wusste, aber da kam der rettende Einwurf von Gordian Foster, denn der schlug vor: „Sir? Sie könnten es uns doch einfach als Aufgabe für den Rest der Stunde aufgeben."

„Ja!", sagte Harry von dieser Idee begeistert. „Ja, so machen wir es! Sie packen still Ihre Sachen zusammen, suchen sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen und lesen bis vierzehn Uhr die nächsten beiden Kapitel."

Die Schüler gehorchten und verhielten sich sehr ruhig, als sie den Klassenraum verließen und in alle Richtungen strömten. Harry schwamm mit dem Strom mit, doch sein Weg führte ihn in den Krankenflügel.

„Harry", grüßte Albus, der ein Schwätzchen mit Poppy gehalten hatte. „Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du den Unterricht bis zuletzt fortgeführt hättest."

„Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung, Sir. Es bleibt die Ausnahme! Die Schüler haben nicht frei bekommen, sondern erledigen eine Aufgabe", versicherte Harry.

Mit zwinkernden Augen sagte Albus: „Sicher! Es lässt sich auch viel entspannter arbeiten, wenn man nebenbei ungestraft ein paar Gummischlangen oder Zucker-Federhalter naschen kann. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung!"

Poppy meldete sich zu Wort und erklärte: „Miss Weasley hat bereits alles gepackt und wartet geduldig auf Sie, Harry."

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat Harry ihr Krankenzimmer. Sein Eintreten war unbemerkt geblieben und so ergötzte er sich an ihrem feuerroten Haar, welches von der Sonne geflutet wurde, als sie mit Nicholas im Arm am Fenster stand. Nach einem Moment trat er näher an sie heran und da schien sie ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie drehte sich um.

Fröhlich lächelte Sie über das ganze Gesicht und hauchte erwartungsvoll seinen Namen. Er umarmte sie und küsste sie, falls unerwartet Poppy eintreten sollte, sehr geziemt auf den Mund und Nicholas auf die Stirn, bevor er sagte: „Ich habe seit heute Morgen an nichts anderes mehr denken können als daran, dass du heute zu mir kommen wirst."

„Ging mir nicht anders, Harry!", bestätigte sie ihm. „Wobbel hat mir beim Packen geholfen." Sie lachte, bevor sie verbesserte: „Was heißt 'geholfen': Er hat einmal mit den Fingern geschnippt und schon war alles fertig. Ich hab ihn richtig gern, Harry. Bisher war er mir eine große Hilfe und er liebt den Kleinen über alles!"

„Ja, das glaube ich gern. Wer tut das nicht?", fragte Harry lächelnd zurück. „Komm, lass uns ins Erdgeschoss gehen."

Auf dem Weg nach unten erklärte Harry: „Nur noch heute werden Sirius und Anne bei uns sein. Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass schon morgen die Hochzeit sein wird und sie haben sich auch bereits ein Haus gekauft, aber besonders er möchte erst den Ring am Finger haben, bevor sie das neue Heim beziehen. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus."

„Natürlich nicht, Harry. Ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich wieder unter Leute komme. Ich hätte mich wirklich geärgert, hätte ich seine Hochzeit verpasst. Mit Anne ist weiterhin alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, hat sich nichts geändert. Ihr geht es gut. Severus hat neulich erwähnt, dass der Obliviate sie nicht gestreift, sondern durchaus getroffen hatte, nur war er nicht aktiviert worden. Der Fluch war in ihrem Kopf und hat ihn mächtig durchgewirbelt, aber zum Glück ohne etwas zu löschen. Dabei hätte sie trotzdem den Verstand verlieren können, aber mit Mrs. Malfoys Hilfe konnte er den Fluch unschädlich machen und den Wirbel stoppen, wobei er meinte, dass Mrs. Malfoy diejenige gewesen wäre, die die meiste Arbeit getan hätte, denn den Gedankenwirbel hätte sie angehalten." Harry blickte neidisch auf das Kind in ihrem Arm, bevor er fragte: „Darf ich ihn tragen?"

Sie lachte auf, erwiderte jedoch: „Natürlich Harry, er ist aber ziemlich müde. Kann sein, dass er einschläft, bevor wir unten angekommen sind."

Die Schüler, die sie auf ihrem Weg antrafen, blickten Harry mit dem Jungen im Arm entweder verdutzt oder verträumt lächelnd an. Die meisten wussten von seiner Verlobung mit der Schülerin, mit der er selbst schon die Schulbank gedrückt hatte. Plötzlich kamen drei Mädchen auf sie zugestürmt und sie umarmten Ginny und sagten, wie sehr sie sich freuten, sie endlich wieder sehen zu können. Bei den Mädchen handelte es sich um die wenigen Klassenkameradinnen, die schon vor der Verlobung genau gewusst hatten, dass es zwischen ihrer Mitschülerin und dem Professor für Verteidigung mächtig gefunkt hatte. Genau genommen waren es die Schülerinnen, die immer so gern kicherten, doch dieses Mal verhielten sie sich sehr erwachsen, denn sie begrüßten ihre Freundin und beglückwünschten sie gleich zweimal, nämlich zur Geburt des Jungen und zur Verlobung und nach weniger als drei Minuten hatten sie Ginny auch schon wieder in Ruhe gelassen.

„Hi Sirius, schau mal, wer hier ist!", sagte Harry, der stolz den dösenden Jungen in seinem Arm präsentierte.

Anne und Sirius, die beide am Kamin gestanden hatten, kamen auf die beiden zugestürmt und begrüßten sie erst einmal, bevor Nicholas herumgereicht wurde. Ginny nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um ihre Sachen, die Wobbel gebracht hatte, im Schlafzimmer zu verstauen und so war sie schon vorgegangen.

„Passt ihr kurz auf Nicholas auf? Ich würde Ginny gern einige Dinge im Schlafzimmer zeigen", sagte Harry, bevor er sich abwandte und er hörte seinen Patenonkel schelmisch zu Anne sagen, Harry sollte nicht vergessen, ihr das Bett zu zeigen. Warum hatte dieser witzig gemeinte Kommentar plötzlich wieder Hemmungen in im aufkommen lassen?

Im Schlafzimmer sah sich Ginny interessiert um, als Harry hinzukam und nachdem sie ihn bemerkt hatte, sagte sie schwärmend: „Oh Harry, das ist so wunderschön eingerichtet. Das gefällt mir mit den warmen Farben und überhaupt..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weil ihr die Worte fehlten. Sie konnte nur noch einmal wiederholen: „Wunderschön!"

Er stand ungefähr zwei Meter von ihr weg und betrachtete sie. Wie schon im Krankenflügel umschmeichelte die Sonne ihr rotes Haar und es zog ihn magisch an. Wie verzaubert näherte er sich ihr und er vergrub seine Hände ihn dem Feuer auf ihrem Haupt, so wie ein Kind ganz verzückt die Hände im Sand eines schönen Strandes vergraben würde. Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, als Ginny plötzlich den Abstand verringerte und ihn küsste, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Zeit und Ort waren vergessen, denn sie hatten sich ineinander verloren, bis ein Räuspern, welches immer aufdringlicher werden musste, beide zeitgleich aus ihrer raum- und zeitlosen Verbindung herausriss.

„Tut mir Leid, euch zu stören, aber der Kleine hat, nun ja, die Windeln voll", sagte Sirius am Türrahmen lehnend. Sirius musste sich beim Anblick von Harrys knallrotem Gesicht ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ginny hingegen nahm selbstbewusst ihren Sohn aus Sirius' Arm, bedankte sich bei ihm und begann gleich darauf, in einer von Harry eingerichteten Babyecke dem Jungen die Windeln zu wechseln.

Während Nicholas von seiner Mutter gewickelt wurde, folgte Harry ins Wohnzimmer und er lenkte das Gespräch gleich in eine andere Bahn, denn er fragte: „Hast du eigentlich Severus für morgen eingeladen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sachlich klingend erwiderte: „Ich habe Narzissa und Draco eingeladen, Harry. Das muss reichen, um meinen guten Willen zu zeigen."

„Hätte Severus nicht an Narzissa gedacht, als er bei Anne gewesen war…"

„Harry hat Recht, Sirius", warf Anne ein, „lad ihn ein. Wenn er nicht kommt, hast du es wenigstens versucht."

„Das werde ich nicht tun! Ich weiß noch sehr gut, was er auf Remus' Verlobungsfeier getan hat", rechtfertigte sich Sirius.

Harry zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und fragte: „Und darüber bist du ernsthaft sauer? Ich bin froh, dass ich dadurch erfahren habe, was Remus und Tonks durchmachen müssen und noch froher bin ich darüber, dass die beiden sich aufgrund des Vorfalls anders entschieden haben und nun warten, bis sie heiraten können, ohne dass irgendjemand auf wichtige Körperteile verzichten muss."

„Severus wird sowieso nicht kommen, also wozu soll ich ihn einladen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Anne erklärte: „Das mache ich manchmal nicht anders. Ich lade jemanden aus reiner Höflichkeit ein, obwohl ich weiß, dass derjenige nicht kommen wird. Damit rückt man sich selbst in ein besseres Licht und der andere wäre am Zug. Aber ehrlich gesagt, Sirius, würde ich mich wirklich freuen, wenn er morgen kommen würde, denn immerhin ist er der Grund, warum es für mich 'morgen' überhaupt gibt."

Eine ganze Weile überlegte Sirius, bevor er leise fluchte – zu sich selbst – und am Ende sagte: „Dann schreibe ich eben eine Einladung und schicke sie ihm."

„Sirius, er wohnt genau unter uns! Geh einfach runter und sag's ihm persönlich. Macht einen noch besseren Eindruck", empfahl Harry lächelnd, weil er genau wusste, dass Sirius es tun würde.

„Ihr hängt mir zum Hals raus, alle beide!", sagte er nicht wirklich erbost, denn er ärgerte sich nur darüber, dass er Harry und Anne wie ein gut dressierter Hund gehorchte.

Hermine war gerade dabei, die Wurzel einer Unterwasserpflanze zu zerkleinern, da klopfte es. Sie hörte Severus, der am Tisch hinter ihr arbeitete, „Herein" sagen und gleich darauf hörte sie die Stimme des Besuchers und erkannte ihn als Sirius.

„Severus?" Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die er dem unerwünschten Gast zuteil kommen ließ, beschränkte sich auf eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, doch Sirius deutete diese Mimik als Aufforderung, mit seinem Anliegen fortzufahren und so sagte er: „Ich möchte dich zu meiner Hochzeit morgen einladen. Ort und Uhrzeit…"

Severus unterbrach schleppend sprechend: „Bedaure, aber ich werde nicht kommen."

Diese Antwort schien Sirius zu begrüßen, denn er sagte erleichtert klingend: „Oh schade, aber da kann man nichts machen. Bis dann." Schon war er wieder weg.

Im nächsten Moment kam es Hermine so vor, als wäre das eben gar nicht passiert; als hätte Sirius eben nicht hier an der Tür gestanden und Severus eingeladen. Das er es überhaupt versucht hatte, das musste sie zugeben, war schon surreal genug gewesen, aber dass Severus danach einfach weiterarbeitete, als wäre nichts geschehen, machte sie doch stutzig. Zumindest hätte sie gedacht, er würde über Sirius herziehen, aber nicht einmal das tat er, so dass sie sich zu ihrem Zaubertränkemeister umdrehte und ihn beobachtete.

„Warum haben Sie abgesagt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Warum hätte ich zusagen sollen?", stellte er nüchtern die Gegenfrage.

„Sie sind doch auch zu Remus' Verlobungsfeier gegangen. Ich dachte, wir könnten morgen auch wieder zusammen hingehen", sagte sie offenherzig.

Er brummte kurz und sagte dann: „Sie finden bestimmt jemand anderen. Sie verfügen sicherlich über einige Männerbekanntschaften, von denen sich jemand bereit erklären würden, Sie morgen zu begleiten."

Hermine stutzte und wiederholte in Gedanken das Wort „Männerbekanntschaften", was ihrer Meinung nach einen sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack mit sich brachte. In der Muggelwelt war es in erster Linie ein Synonym dafür, verschiedene oder schnell wechselnde Partner zu haben, doch da gab es nur Ron als ihren einzigen Ex.

„Von Harry weiß ich, dass Mrs. Malfoy und Draco auch eingeladen sind und morgen da sein werden", warf sie ihm als Fakt hinüber.

„Das ist nun einmal das Los des Verwandtschaftsgrades, den die beiden innehaben. Ich gehöre glücklicherweise nicht dieser Familie an und sehe es daher nicht als meine Pflicht, dort aufzutauchen", konterte Severus.

„Kommen Sie, Severus. Sie tun genau das, mit dem Sirius gerechnet hatte. Er hat aus Höflichkeit gefragt und Sie haben abgelehnt. Er schien nicht gerade sehr traurig darüber zu sein", sagte sie.

Severus blickte auf und fragte leicht erbost: „Wollen Sie mir damit unterstellen, ich sei berechenbar?"

Ihre einzige Antwort war eine hochgezogene Augebraue, die ihn veranlasste zu schimpfen: „Wenn ich sowieso nicht erwünscht bin, warum sollte ich dann hingehen?"

„Wer sagt, dass Sie nicht erwünscht seien? Ich bin mir sicher, dass von Seiten der Braut die Einladung ernst gemeint war", antwortete sie gewissenhaft.

„Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich werde morgen meinen neuen Zauberstab bei Ollivanders abholen", erklärte er trocken.

„Oh ja, und das wird den ganzen lieben langen Tag dauern", stichelte sie.

„Warum interessiert es Sie überhaupt so sehr, ob ich der Feierlichkeit beiwohne oder nicht?", wollte Severus wissen.

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen, bevor sie bockig erklärte: „Weil ich fest damit gerechnet hatte, mit Ihnen zusammen hinzugehen!"

„Und ich sagte bereits, dass sich bestimmt jemand im Kreise Ihrer Herrenbekanntschaften finden würde…"

Sie unterbrach ihn ruppig und verbat sich: „Hören Sie auf, von Männer- oder Herrenbekanntschaften zu reden. Was denken Sie denn von mir? Dass ich an jedem Finger zehn habe?" Sie schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf, bevor sie noch säuerlich anfügte: „Der Einzige, den ich regelmäßig sehe, Severus, das sind Sie!"

Schon während ihr dieser Satz herausgerutscht war, hatte sie ihn bereut, doch jetzt, wo es gesagt war, war sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits gespannt. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen, da räusperte er sich fast unhörbar, bevor er sich mit schmieriger Stimme dazu äußerte: „Das ist überaus bedauerlich, nicht wahr?"

Unangemessener hätte seine Bemerkung nicht sein können und es verletzte sie, wie er sie behandelte. Seine Anmerkung war in vielerlei Hinsicht zu interpretieren und keine der Deutungsmöglichkeiten gefiel ihr.

„Ich werde am besten Valentinus fragen. Er wird sich, im Gegensatz zu anderen 'Herren'", sie blickte mit verengten Augen zu Severus hinüber, „sicherlich freuen, mich begleiten zu können", sagte sie kühl.

Als Severus belustigt schnaufte, wappnete sie sich innerlich gegen seinen Rückschlag und der kam prompt, denn er sagte in zynischem Tonfall und mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Ah, ich bin sicher, dass Sie in Ihrem Alter keine bessere Wahl hätten treffen können."

Jetzt hatte sie genug von ihm und seinen boshaften Andeutungen. „In Ihrem Alter" konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten; zum Beispiel, dass er sie für jung und unerfahren halten würde, was sinngleich auf „dumm" zu münzen wäre und „keine bessere Wahl" bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass er ihren Geschmack scheußlich finden würde. Seinen Sarkasmus glaubte sie mittlerweile „übersetzen" zu können und was sie aus seinen Worten herausgehört hatte, hatte sie richtig wütend gemacht. Dabei hatte sie ihn lediglich aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauslocken wollen, doch so eine verletzende Bemerkung wollte sie sich von ihm nicht bieten lassen. Eine verbale Auseinandersetzung würde sie jetzt in ihrem aufgewühlten Zustand mit Sicherheit verlieren und so tat sie das Einzige, das ihr in der knappen Zeit und mit ihrem vor Wut beeinträchtigtem Verstand einfiel: Sie Griff sich eine Handvoll Nixenkraut und Seegras von ihrem Arbeitstisch und warf das glitschige, grüne Etwas auf Severus.

Als die nassen, langen Blätter um sein Gesicht peitschten wie die Tentakel eines Riesenkraken, ließ er erschrocken von seinem eigenen Messer ab, um sich mit beiden Händen von dem Grünzeug zu befreien und als er es geschafft hatte, blickte er auf, um seine Schülerin zurechtzuweisen, doch was er von ihr noch erspähen konnte, war ein Teil ihres braunen Haares, bevor sie die Tür zu seinem privaten Labor von außen zuwarf.

Wütend stürmte Hermine in ihr Wohnzimmer, um ihre Tasche dort abzustellen und sich schnell die Hände zu waschen, weil ihre Finger, besonders aber die Fingernägel, durch die Wasserpflanzen ganz grün geworden waren. Im Anschluss wollte sie gleich weiter zu Harry gehen, falls Severus es wagen würde, sie jetzt auf ihr Verhalten hin ansprechen zu wollen. Sie wollte ihm aus dem Weg gehen, falls er so töricht sein sollte, sie jeden Moment aufsuchen zu wollen, denn sehen wollte sie ihn heute nicht mehr.

'Seine blöden Wasserpflanzen kann er gefälligst von einem Schüler schneiden lassen', dachte Hermine zornig, denn zu ihrer Aufgabe als Meisterschülerin hatte das nicht gehört. Im Gegenteil, denn sie hatte sich netterweise bereit erklärt, ihm bei der vorbereitenden Verarbeitung der neu gelieferten Zutaten für seinen privaten Vorratsschrank zu helfen. Sie verließ gleich wieder ihr Wohnzimmer; Fellini begleitete sie diesmal. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen klopfte sie, noch immer mit großer Wut im Bauch, an Harrys Tür und ihr wurde sofort geöffnet.

„Hey Ginny, schau mal, wer hier ist!", wurde sie von Harry fröhlich angekündigt, während er sie am Arm gepackt hatte, um sie hineinzuziehen. Fellini folgte und hüpfte auf die Couch zu Anne, wo er es sich gemütlich machte.

„Hermine!", schrie Ginny voller Freude und die beiden jungen Frauen fielen sich in die Arme und drückten sich. Hermine hörte nicht auf, ihre beste Freundin zu umarmen und dann, völlig unverhofft, fing sie an zu schluchzen. Natürlich erklärte sie allen, während sie ihre Nase mit einem Taschentuch abtupfte, dass sie sich nur so darüber freuen würde, Ginny nach den vielen Wochen endlich wiedersehen zu können, doch Harry ahnte, dass der Grund für Hermines Tränen nicht nur im Gefühl der Freude zu finden war.

Ginny führte Hermine zur Couch hinüber und dann waren die beiden nicht mehr zu bremsen, denn sie erzählten und erzählten und sie beachteten weder Harry noch Sirius oder Anne. Harry ging derweil zum Kinderbettchen hinüber und als er bemerkte, dass Nicholas hellwach war und die bunten Gegenstände beäugte, die über seiner Wiege hingen, nahm er ihn in den Arm und ging zu Hermine.

„Hermine? Möchtest du mal…?", fragte Harry, während er ihr den Kleinen bereits an die Brust presste. Sie schloss ihre Arme um das kleine Bündel und blickte das Baby an und als Nicholas ihr Gesicht sah, da lächelte der Junge ihr zu. Mit warmer Stimme sprach Hermine zu ihm und der hörte mit großen Augen aufmerksam zu und quietschte ab und an vergnügt. Harry hatte seine beste Freundin genau beobachtet und er wusste, selbst wenn Hermines Wunsch nach einer großartigen Karriere immens war, würde sie um nichts in der Welt darauf verzichten wollen, eines Tages ihr eigenes Kind in dem Armen halten zu können.

Sirius und Anne verabschiedeten sich gegen halb sechs, denn sie wollten in Hogsmeade zu Abend essen und den Besuch bei Rosmerta nutzen, um Remus einen Besuch abzustatten, denn der sollte morgen neben Bethany der Trauzeuge sein. So kam es, dass Ginny und Harry zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch saßen und dabei zusahen, wie Hermine sich die Zeit mit Nicholas vertrieb. Sie ließ ihren kleinen Finger von ihm ergreifen und machte lustige Gesichter für ihn, über die auch Harry lachen musste.

Den Jungen wollte sie gar nicht mehr hergeben, doch Ginny machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn sie sagte: „Stillzeit." Sie hielt ihre Arme ausgestreckt und wartete darauf, bis ihre Freundin ihr den Jungen reichte. Hermine verabschiedete sich von Nicholas, als würde er jetzt eine monatelange Weltreise antreten, dabei wollte Ginny nur mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer gehen.

Harry und Hermine schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor er leise fragte: „Also, was ist los? Und bevor du mir weismachen willst, dass alles in Ordnung ist, will ich dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich dich sehr gut kenne. Ich kenne deine Mimik und dein Verhalten und ich weiß, dass heute irgendwas passiert sein muss, weswegen du dich geärgert hast."  
„Wow, Harry. Lass das nicht Trelawney hören, sonst will sie dich noch als ihren persönlichen Schüler in Wahrsagen haben", sagte Hermine spöttisch. Harry ließ sich von ihren Worten nicht beirren und schaute sie geduldig an, bis sie einmal tief seufzte und endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte: „Severus ist ein Mistkerl!"

Harry schürzte die Lippen und wollte wissen: „Ist er das? Warum?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte, wie sie die Situation am besten schildern könnte und da sagte sie einfach: „Sirius war vorhin da und hat ihn für morgen eingeladen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Wir haben ihn dazu genötigt", bestätigte Harry.

Sie stöhnte und erzählte: „Severus hat natürlich abgelehnt und ich habe gefragt, warum. Na ja, ein Wort hat das andere gegeben und am Ende habe ich ihn mit Seegras beworfen."

Harrys Augen wären am liebsten aus den Augenhöhlen gefallen, nachdem er das gehört hatte. Zur Sicherheit, falls seine Ohren ihm einen Streich gespielt haben sollten, fragte er nach: „Du hast ihn beworfen? Mit Seegras?" Sie nickte lediglich, so dass er nicht sehr ernsthaft anfügte: „Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du noch lebst!"

„Ich lebe nur noch, weil er noch keinen neuen Zauberstab hat", erklärte sie breit grinsend, doch der Schalk in ihrem Nacken verschwand sehr schnell wieder. Sie schluckte und sagte kleinlaut: „Ich denke, ich werde morgen alleine auf der Hochzeit aufschlagen."

Jetzt verstand Harry, um was es ging. Sie musste Severus gefragt haben, ob er sie begleiten würde und da er die Einladung von Sirius ausgeschlagen hatte, glaubte Hermine, keine Begleitung zu haben. Harry war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, ob Hermine betrübt darüber war, einfach nur keine Begleitung zu haben oder darüber, dass es nicht Severus sein würde.

„George hat keine Freundin. Kannst ihn ja fragen, wenn du morgen auf keinen Fall alleine…"

Sie unterbrach barsch und meckerte: „So verzweifelt bin ich auch nicht, Harry. Ich dachte eher, ich frage Valentinus."

„Oh nein, bitte tu das nicht", sagte er sehr ernst. Sie blickte ihn fragend an, so dass er erklärte: „Ich habe vorgestern Pomona und Rolanda im Lehrerzimmer miteinander reden hören und sie haben über Svelte gesprochen. Er hätte Zuhause Beziehungsprobleme und ich vermute, dass er, wenn überhaupt, woanders nur Abwechslung für sich selbst sucht, aber nichts Ernstes. So etwas brauchst du nun wirklich nicht, Hermine." Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schien mit einem Male wieder richtig sauer zu sein. Sauer, weil nichts so klappen, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Hermine und Ginny hatten sich während des Abends noch so viel zu erzählen, dass beide es nicht einmal mitbekommen hatten, als Harry sich verabschiedete, denn er wollte mit Severus' Hund den letzten Spaziergang des Tages machen. Das wäre eine Sache, die er demnächst auch einschränken wollte, wo Ginny jetzt wieder da war. Er hatte einfach nicht den Kopf dafür, weiterhin mit dem Hund auszugehen, doch nicht heute wollte er mit Severus darüber reden, dass sie vielleicht ein anderes Arrangement finden sollten.

„Guten Abend, Severus", grüßte Harry, nachdem er eingetreten war. Severus grüßte nur mit einem Kopfnicken zurück und wandte sich gleich wieder seinem Buch zu, womit er Harry zu verstehen gab, dass er nicht vorhatte, eine Unterhaltung zu führen, also nahm Harry den Hund an die Leine und spazierte los. Auf seinem Weg traf er auf einige Schüler und viele Pärchen und nur einmal musste er einen Schüler dazu auffordern: „Mr. Smith, behalten Sie Ihre Hände bei sich!"

Bei Hagrids Hütte angelangt ließ er Harry von der Leine, weil Fang gerade draußen war. Die beiden Hunde mochten sich und sollten ruhig ein wenig miteinander spielen.

„Harry, komm doch rein. Ich hab gerade 'nen Tee fertig", hörte Harry die tiefe Stimme des Halbriesen sagen.

„Ja gern", sagte er die Einladung annehmend, bevor er sich in die Hütte begab. Drinnen war es angenehm warm, denn Hagrid kochte irgendwas in einem riesigen Kessel, der über dem Kaminfeuer hing.

„Setz dich doch, Harry", bot Hagrid an, der kurz darauf an einem kleinen Tisch etwas zu suchen schien. „Ich muss dir was zeigen. Ich habe 'nen Brief von Charlie bekommen. Er schickt mir ein paar Bilder."

Endlich hatte Hagrid den Brief und die Bilder gefunden und reichte beides Harry, der sich erst die Bilder ansah. Auf ihnen war Charlie zu sehen, der seine roten, langen Haare wie üblich zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und neben Charlie…

„Sag mal, ist das ein bestimmter Drache auf dem Bild?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Erkennst du ihn etwa nicht?", fragte Hagrid zurück.

„Erkennen? Wen?"

„Na, da ist Norbert! Du hast ihn doch als Baby gesehen, Harry", erklärte Hagrid, während er mit einem seiner fleischigen Finger auf den Drachen im Bild tippte.

„Oh ja! Jetzt, wo du es sagst", log Harry, denn erkennen konnte er den Drachen am Aussehen nicht, aber natürlich war ihm Norbert noch ein Begriff. Hagrid hatte verbotenerweise in Harrys erstem Schuljahr einen Drachen aus einem Ei schlüpfen lassen, welches er beim Kartenspiel im Eberkopf von einem vermummten Fremden gewonnen hatte. Er war todtraurig gewesen, als man ihm Norbert weggenommen hatte, damit er in Rumänien bei seinesgleichen leben konnte. Es war jedoch ein Trost für Hagrid gewesen zu wissen, dass Charlie Weasley sich dort um die Drachen kümmern würde.

„Charlie schreibt, dass Norbert der liebste Drache im ganzen Reservat ist", sagte Hagrid stolz. Man hörte deutlich heraus, dass er sich noch immer für Norberts „Mutter" hielt, was Harry zeigte, dass Hagrids Herz nicht nur deswegen so groß war, weil er ein Halbriese war. Harry betrachtete das Bild genauer und er bemerkte, dass Norbert nicht angekettet zu sein schien und Charlie direkt neben dem Drachen stand und völlig gelassen für das Bild posierte.

Plötzlich bellten draußen die Hunde und Harry und Hagrid liefen sofort hinaus. Man hörte das Geräusch von Pferdefüßen, die den Waldboden aufrissen und die beiden Hunde rannten kläffend an der Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes entlang.

„Fang, du dummer Hund. Hörst du wohl auf und lässt die Zentauren in Ruhe!", schimpfte Hagrid und schon war Fang still und kam winselt zurückgelaufen; Harry hinterher.

Nach diesem kleinen Vorfall verabschiedete sich Harry von Hagrid, um den Hund zu Severus zurückzubringen. Der saß noch immer auf seiner Couch, las jedoch nicht mehr in seinem Buch, sondern notierte sich einige Dinge, während er sich einen Rotwein zu Gemüte führte.

„Severus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, um zu sehen, ob sein Kollege in Stimmung war, ein Schwätzchen zu halten.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Severus und klang dabei sehr gelangweilt.

„Warum wollen Sie morgen nicht zur Hochzeit kommen?"

Severus blickte ihn an und fragte spöttisch: „Schickt sie Sie?"

„Nein, ich möchte nur wissen, warum Sie nicht kommen möchten. Es war doch ein netter Zug von Sirius und…"

„Ihr werter Patenonkel ist mir völlig egal, Harry! Mir ist egal, ob er heiraten wird, ob er Minister wird oder ob er sterben wird. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich so offen bin, aber es gibt da Dinge zwischen Black und mir, die sich nicht ausradieren lassen. Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich mit diesem Mann mehr zu tun haben als notwendig", erklärte Severus unterbrechend.

„Aber warum haben Sie dann Anne geholfen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil Sie, Harry, mich darum gebeten haben. Black hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Miss Adair betrachte ich als Ihre Bekannte, weswegen ich Ihnen meine Hilfe zugesichert hatte."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Harry, der sich den Anflug eines Lächelns nicht verkneifen konnte: „Ist es wahr? Hermine hat Sie mit Seegras beworfen?"

„Ja, hat sie", antwortete Severus. Er drehte sich, um Harry besser ansehen zu können, bevor er mit böse funkelnden Augen fragte: „Haben Sie alle Ihren Spaß dabei gehabt, als sie über ihre Tat berichtet hatte?"

„Was? Nein! Sie hat es ja nicht 'rumerzählt', sondern nur mir gesagt. Nicht einmal Ginny weiß davon", versicherte Harry.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus offensichtlich, ob er weitere zynische Bemerkungen oder unbegründete Vorwürfe machen sollte, doch dann nahm er ein anderes Thema in Angriff und sagte: „Ah ja, Miss Weasley kann ja nun wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich hoffe, sie hat ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, sonst wird es am Montag Punkteabzug geben."

Harry musste wegen dieser Bemerkung lächeln, denn Severus war wieder der Alte. Trotzdem wollte er wissen: „Sind Sie böse auf Hermine?"

Severus hob und senkte die Schultern gelangweilt, bevor er erklärte: „Mir sind weitaus schlimmere Dinge im Leben widerfahren. Eine Attacke mit Seegras kann ich ruhigen Gewissens in die Kategorie 'harmlose Auseinandersetzungen' einordnen."

Ein weiterer Moment des Schweigens verging, den wieder Harry durchbrach, als er fragte: „Sie gehen also morgen nicht hin, weil es Sirius' Hochzeit ist und Sie mit ihm nichts zu tun haben wollen." Nachdem Severus genickt hatte, fragte Harry neugierig: „Sind es bestimmte Dinge, die noch immer zwischen Ihnen beiden liegen oder…"

„Black hat auf mein Leben eingewirkt wie kaum ein anderer. Viele Dinge wären anders gekommen, hätte er nicht…" Severus verstummte.

Bevor es erneut Harry sein würde, der die kleine Pause für sich nutzen wollen würde, ergriff Severus das Wort, um seinem jungen Kollegen die Abneigung gegen Black näher zu bringen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Harry, dass ich während meiner Schulzeit eine reale Chance bei einer bestimmten Frau gehabt hatte, doch ein enormer Störfaktor hatte all meine Versuche, mich ihr auf eine werbende Weise nähern zu können, mit so genannten 'Scherzen' vereitelt", sagte Severus durch zusammengepresste Zähne, denn die Wut auf Black war mit einem Male wieder so lebendig wie damals in der Schule.

Plötzlich wurde Severus sich darüber bewusst, was er da eben gesagt hatte und er hoffte, nein, er flehte innig, dass Harry diese Aussage auf Brenda münzen würde und niemanden sonst.

„Sie meinen, Sirius hat Sie immer gestört, wenn Sie mal mit ihr allein sein wollten?", fragte Harry unsicher. Severus war froh, dass Harry nicht einmal auf Brenda eingegangen war.

„Nicht nur 'gestört', Harry. Black lag stets viel mehr daran, mich öffentlich zu demütigen. Er war es, der unseren Hass aufeinander immer zur Schau gestellt hatte und Ihr werter Vater", Severus blickte Harry kurz in die Augen, „lag mit Black auf der gleichen Wellenlänge. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn und seine Freunde die gesamte Schulzeit über einfach ignoriert, wenn besonders von Black nicht mehr als ab und an ein paar dumme Bemerkungen gekommen wären, aber er war handgreiflich geworden; er hat mich körperlich angegriffen und…", Severus verstummte erneut, denn er wollte vor Harry nicht von „seelischen Attacken" sprechen, um sein jugendliches Ich nicht so schwächlich darzustellen wie es in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Harry schenkte sich ungefragt etwas von dem Wein ein, der auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen Schluck, während er sich das gerade Erfahrene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Derweil bemerkte er, wie Severus wie hypnotisiert auf sein eigenes Glas starrte, weil er offensichtlich einer Erinnerung nachhing, aus der Harry ihn befreien wollte.

„Hat Lily nie gemerkt, dass es immer Black gewesen war, der Sie schlecht dastehen ließ?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Severus hatte heraushören können, dass sein junger Kollege trotz Zugehörigkeit des Hauses Gryffindor momentan befürchtete, die Situation könnte aufgrund seiner Frage eskalieren, denn es war nie Brenda gewesen, um die es tatsächlich gegangen war. Harrys ganzer Mut war von der Frage verschlungen worden, so dass er keinen mehr übrig hatte, um ihrer Konsequenz furchtlos gegenüberstehen zu können.

„Nein, Harry, hat sie nicht", sagte Severus leise, bevor er seufzte. „Während Black nämlich damit beschäftigt gewesen war, mich von ihr fern zu halten, weil er sie für sich selbst beanspruchen wollte und ich mich tagein, tagaus gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen musste, war bedauerlicherweise uns beiden entgangen, dass Lily bereits eine andere Wahl getroffen hatte. Natürlich hatte Black mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, weswegen die Streiche nicht aufgehört hatten, sondern nur noch derber geworden waren", sagte Severus, der sich erneut das Glas füllte, von welchem er sich selbst eine lockere Zunge versprach. Nach einem Schluck erzählte er: „Ich war enttäuscht gewesen, dass Lily sich mit einem derjenigen liiert hatte, die mir jahrelang diese Qualen bereitet hatten."

Severus schaute Harry in die Augen und hielt diesmal den Blickkontakt, während er fragte: „Erinnern Sie sich an jenen Moment Ihrer Schulzeit, als Sie von allen verachtet worden waren und sogar mit Ansteckern gegen Sie mobil gemacht worden war?" Harry nickte, während er sich die Situationen rund um das Trimagische Turnier ins Gedächtnis rief, weshalb Severus fortfuhr: „Stellen Sie sich vor, Harry, dass Miss Weasley sich in diesem Moment von Ihnen abgewandt hätte, um sich mit denen zu verbünden, die diese Anstecker erstellt und verteilt hatten. Können Sie diese Enttäuschung nachvollziehen?" Harry stellte sich das fiktive Szenario vor und nickte sympathisierend. „Aus dieser Enttäuschung heraus habe ich Lily mit einem Schimpfwort bedacht, an welches Sie sich sicherlich noch erinnern können." Er nickte nochmals, denn ihm war sofort die Szene aus dem Denkarium eingefallen, in welcher Severus zu seiner Mutter „Schlammblut" gesagt hatte. „Ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten; in diesem Moment wollte ich sie verletzen", fügte Severus mit schwacher Stimme hinzu, aus der herauszuhören war, dass er sein jugendliches Temperament bedauerte.

Alles, was Severus erzählt hatte, war für Harry nachvollziehbar, sogar der Grund dafür, Lily mit diesem schrecklichen Schimpfwort bedacht zu haben.

Nach einer Weile erzählte Harry anscheinend zusammenhanglos: „Ich bin so froh, dass Ron und Hermine sich im Guten getrennt haben. Ich glaube, ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie sich zerstritten hätten und ich immer nur einen von beiden sehen könnte."

Severus ging auf das neue Thema ein und sagte: „Mich hat die Auflösung der Verlobung sehr überrascht. Allen Anzeichen hatten dafür gesprochen, dass die beiden ihr Leben gemeinsam verbringen würden."

„Was denn für Anzeichen?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Ich glaube, ich habe die ersten Anzeichen bereits in Ihrem dritten Jahr festmachen können. Ab dem vierten war mir klar, dass die beiden, wie Molly und Arthur damals, sich gefunden haben mussten", erklärte Severus.

Harry zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und gab seine Meinung von sich, indem er sagte: „Ich glaube eher, das ist der Grund, warum es am Ende nicht geklappt hat. Ich meine, dass sie so früh zueinander gefunden haben. Bei Fred und Angelina war es auch so gewesen. Die beiden kannten sich von Kind auf und waren so vertraut miteinander, dass es über diese enge Vertrautheit hinaus nicht funktionieren wollte. Hat mir jedenfalls Angelina mal erzählt."

Nach seiner Ausführung hatte Harry plötzlich das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch eine Richtung angenommen hatte, die Severus gar nicht gefallen würde. Der jedoch reagierte nicht aufbrausend oder abweisend, sondern erstaunlicherweise offenherzig, denn er sagte: „Wissen Sie, es wäre gut möglich, dass es sich bei Lily am Ende um so einen Menschen gehandelt hatte, den Hermine für Sie darstellt."

„Sie meinen, eine beste Freundin?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, eine beste Freundin. Diese von mir gestoßen zu haben hat mich so sehr beschäftigt, dass es mir wichtiger gewesen war, wieder einen Kontakt zu Lily zu knüpfen, anstatt mich auf meinen Hass auf Black zu konzentrieren, doch während der Schulzeit hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit dazu gefunden. Erst nach der Schule habe ich damit begonnen, ihr zu schreiben, doch sie hat nicht geantwortet, bis mir dieser eine Gedanke gekommen war: Ich wollte sie nur als Vertraute zurückgewinnen, weswegen ich ihr zu verstehen geben musste, dass meine Interessen lediglich freundschaftlicher Natur waren und so habe ich einen Brief verfasst, den ich an beide adressiert hatte; an Lily und James, denn er war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, die ich respektieren musste", sagte Severus mit etwas Wehmut in der Stimme. „Sie haben tatsächlich geantwortet und es war ein kleiner Briefkontakt entstanden, dem ich sehr enthusiastisch gegenübergestanden hatte. Einzig die von ihr übermittelten Grüße von Lupin, den sie ganz offensichtlich über den Kontakt zu mir unterrichtet hatte, hatte ich als etwas störend empfunden; nicht der Rede wert. Bevor es jedoch zu einem Treffen kommen konnte…"

Severus war verstummt, denn die Erinnerung an ihren Tod war viel zu schmerzhaft, als dass er unberührt von den Gedanken an sie berichten könnte.

Etliche Minuten lang waren beide Männer still. Harry hatte verstanden. Endlich hatte er begriffen, wie Severus sich fühlte und so sagte er, um zu erkennen zu geben, wie sehr er mitfühlen konnte: „Das wäre genauso, als hätte ich Hermine verloren."

Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er Hermine in Aberdeen hätte verlieren können; nein, er hatte sie bereits verloren und sein zukünftiges Ich hatte darum gebeten, in das eigene Leben einzuwirken, damit er sie wieder an seiner Seite wissen konnte. „Ihr müsst gehen, Harry! Verändere meine Zukunft, bitte!" hatte sein zukünftiges Ich erfleht, denn er, Harry, hatte bereits den Schmerz erfahren müssen, die ihm so ans Herz gewachsenen Menschen verloren zu haben.

Severus hatte sich nicht mehr geäußert und so ergriff Harry diesen Moment und fragte: „Wenn Lily für Sie am Ende so jemand gewesen war wie Hermine für mich ist…" Severus blickte ihn neugierig an und wartete gespannt auf den Rest des Satzes, den Harry nur mit viel Selbstüberredung hervorbringen konnte: „…was ist dann Hermine für Sie?" Möglicherweise, so dachte Harry, wäre spätestens jetzt eine Situation eingetreten, die Severus wortlos beenden wollen würde, doch der Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Nachdem er gewissenhaft überlegt hatte, gab Severus erstaunlicherweise eine Antwort und er versuchte zu erklären: „In erster Linie sehe ich sie als", das Wort kam ihm schwerer über die Lippen als er gedacht hatte, „Freundin. Sie ist diejenige, die Lily für mich hätte sein sollen." Da Harry ganz große Augen machte, erklärte Severus nur ein klein wenig erbost: „Ich meine damit, dass Hermine den Platz einer engen Vertrauten einnimmt; das, was ich nach meinem Verlust ihrer Gunst in Lily gesucht hatte!"

Severus seufzte und Harry machte es ihm gleich. Beide hatten an ihrem Wein genippt, bevor Severus leise fragte: „Harry? Welche Möglichkeit der wortlosen Entschuldigung könnten Sie mir empfehlen?"

Harry wiederholte die Frage zunächst im Kopf und dann laut: „'Wortlose Entschuldigung'? Ich… ähm… Ach so, verstehe! Lassen Sie mich kurz überlegen."


	102. Gesellschaftsübergreifende Eheangelegenh

Hi Daniel,

da bin ich wirklich erleichtert, dass die Charaktere nicht OOC sind, sondern sich nachvollziehbar verändern. Beim Lesen von anderen FFs gefällt es mir immer, wenn die Personen anfangs noch so sind, wie ich sie aus den Büchern kenne und der Autor dann beginnt, sie ganz vorsichtig zu formen.

Lieben Gruß, Eve

P.S.: Ich habe eben gesehen, dass der Titel zu lang ist und nicht korrekt angezeigt wird. Das Kapitel heißt

**Gesellschaftsübergreifende Eheangelegenheiten**

* * *

Nachdem Harry seinem älteren Kollegen einen Tipp bezüglich „wortloser Entschuldigungen" gegeben hatte, machte er sich zurück auf den Weg in seine Räume. Es erstaunte ihn nur einen kurzen Moment, dass Ginny und Hermine seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen, doch kaum war er da, wurde er auch schon mit neu gestrickten Plänen überrannt.

„Harry? Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal zusammen mit Hermine in Urlaub fahren? Nur wir drei! Natürlich auch Nicholas, aber der zählt ja im Moment nicht einmal eine halbe Person." Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das wird sicher Spaß machen", schwärmte Ginny, die schon einmal mit Hermine das Vergnügen des gemeinsamen Urlaubs erleben durfte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal einen Termin für unsere Hochzeit aussuchen, Ginny. Mit Hermine können wir immer noch zusammen verreisen, aber unsere Flitterwochen hätte ich dann doch gern für uns", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich werde mich langsam verabschieden", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie gerade die Uhrzeit an Harrys Wanduhr abgelesen hatte. „Wir müssen ja morgen schon um zehn Uhr da sein und vorher wird noch mein Kleid von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat geliefert. Ich hoffe, das kommt rechtzeitig! Ich habe denen gesagt, ich brauche es spätestens um neun Uhr."

Ginny grinste und sagte: „Mein Kleid soll morgen auch geliefert werden!"

„Also, ich musste mir nichts Neues kaufen", warf Harry ein. „Remus und Tonks hatten mir mal zu Weihnachten diesen Muggelanzug geschenkt, dessen Größe sich automatisch anpasst."

„Männer brauchen ja auch nur einen Anzug, während die Damen eine Vielzahl an Kleidungskombinationen…"

Harry unterbrach Ginny und witzelte: „Was soll das wieder heißen? Dass die Männer morgen alle gleich aussehen werden? Schwarze Anzüge und Krawatten?"

Die drei lachten, bis Hermine sagte: „Ich bin mal gespannt, wen die beiden alles eingeladen haben und wie es mit den Muggeln aussieht. In der Einladung stand ja was von absolutem Zauberverbot, aber nichts davon, dass man seine Identität als Hexe oder Zauberer geheim halten muss."

„Ich bin schon gespannt", warf Harry ein, „was die Muggel zu Mad-Eye sagen werden. Ich meine, den fand selbst ich gruselig, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe."

„Gehen wir morgen zusammen hin?", wollte Hermine wissen und die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme war so rührend, dass beide sofort zugesagt hatten.

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, kuschelte sich Ginny auf der Couch noch ein wenig an Harry, bevor sie sagte: „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Harry."

Erschrocken blickte er sie an, doch er brachte es zustande, ihr wenigstens zuzunicken, wenn ihn ihre harmlose Frage auch etwas unruhig gestimmt hatte. Sie waren ja verlobt! Sie durften die Nacht zusammen verbringen und doch fühlte sich Harry wie ein Schuljunge, der kurz davor stand, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Als sie von der Couch aufstand und ihn an der Hand ins Schlafzimmer führte, war ihm das Herz in die Kehle gerutscht und er musste kräftig, sehr kräftig schlucken, damit er wieder imstande war, etwas sagen zu können, doch als er es versuchte, versagte seine Stimme erneut, denn Ginny begann gerade damit, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und seine Brust freizulegen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und durch die Nase bekam er nicht mehr den Sauerstoff, den sein Gehirn benötigte, also atmete er durch den leicht offen stehenden Mund weiter. Ab und an blickte sie ihn lächelnd an und in ihren Augen war ein freches Funkeln zu sehen, welches ihm veranschaulichte, was sie heute noch vorhatte. Sie teilte sein weißes Hemd und legte seine Brust frei, die sie gleich darauf mit den flachen Händen berührte. Harry wollte unbedingt etwas tun, jedenfalls etwas mehr als gar nichts, und vor lauter Unsicherheit packte er einfach zu und küsste Ginny leidenschaftlich. Ja, das war ein vertrautes Gefühl, denn geküsst hatten sie sich schon häufig und jeder Kuss schien schöner und inniger zu sein als der vorherige. Er streichelte über den durch eine dünne Bluse bedeckten Rücken und streifte den Verschluss ihres BHs und schon jetzt malte er sich aus, wie er sich wohl anstellen würde, sollte er diesen Verschluss nachher öffnen müssen und dann, ganz plötzlich, fing Nicholas an zu weinen.

Ginny beendete den Kuss und blickte ihn mit Schlafzimmeraugen an, bevor sie witzelnd bemerkte: „Das Leid junger Eltern. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Hermine mit einem unguten Gefühl auf und dann wusste sie auf einmal, warum das so war. Fellini war nicht bei ihr! Abrupt setzte sie sich im Bett auf und verwendete einen der wenigen wort- und stablosen Zaubersprüche, die sie beherrschte, um Licht zu entzünden.

„Fellini?", fragte Hermine laut in den Raum hinein, doch das Tierchen kam nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihr gelaufen wie sonst, wenn sie nach ihm rief. „Oh Gott, wo bist du nur?"

Sie warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war drei Uhr mitten in der Nacht, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen, wenn ihr Haustier unauffindbar war. Mit warmen Hausschuhen verließ sie ihre Räumlichkeiten und bibberte, als die kühle, feuchte Luft der Kerker durch ihren Morgenmantel kroch. Sie blickte nach links und dann nach rechts, bevor sie leise rief: „Fellini?" Kein Maunzen war zu hören, kein Fellknäuel zu sehen und so ging Hermine nach rechts und hielt auf ihrem Weg die Augen offen.

Zur gleichen Zeit, wie üblich in einer Nacht zum Samstag, huschte ein lautloser Schatten über die Gänge und kontrollierte Nischen, Vorsprünge, Ecken und leer stehenden Klassenzimmer auf der Suche nach Schülern, die sich um diese Zeit ihrer eigenen Nachtruhe beraubten. Im Erdgeschoss auf einem überdachten Gang im Freien bemerkte Severus eine helle Gestalt, die er im ersten Moment für einen Geist hielt, aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Gestalt Beine hatte und lief, weswegen er sich ihr einfach an ihre Fersen heftete. Er benötigte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Hermine handelte, doch warum lief sie nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet umher? Sie war doch hoffentlich keine Schlafwandlerin, wie Harry es von sich in seinem dritten Schuljahr behauptet hatte, dachte er schmunzelnd.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise, als er nur noch vier oder fünf Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Obwohl er so leise gesprochen hatte, hatte seine plötzliche Stimme sie wahnsinnig erschreckt, so dass sie sich umdrehte und eine Hand an ihre Brust hielt.

„Severus, was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte sie doch glatt zurück.

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für meine Person, mich um diese Uhrzeit hier aufzuhalten, aber es ist ungewöhnlich für Sie, Hermine. Was für ein Grund treibt Sie um kurz nach drei Uhr dazu an, durch Hogwarts Gänge zu schleichen?"

„Ich schleiche nicht, ich suche etwas. Haben Sie Fellini gesehen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wen bitte?", fragte er nach, während er ein verdutztes Gesicht machte.

„Oh, das hatte ich Ihnen ja noch gar nicht gesagt. So heißt der Kniesel. Fellini! Er ist weg und ich weiß nicht, wo er sein kann", erklärte sie aufrichtig.

Severus presste seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er sagte: „Es wird ihm schon nichts geschehen sein. Wahrscheinlich hat er die Freuden der Jagd entdeckt und hat sich in der Eulerei auf die Lauer gelegt, um sich ein paar Mäuse zu fangen oder schlimmer noch, ein paar Eulen."

Sie hörte heraus, dass der letzte Teil seines Satzes nicht ernst gemeint war und sie nickte, als sie erkannte, dass Severus Recht haben musste. Fellini würde sich sicherlich die Zeit zu vertreiben wissen, doch trotzdem sorgte sie sich: „Aber es ist doch so kalt."

„Er hat ein dickes Fell", kam als Antwort zurück. „Wo haben Sie ihn denn zuletzt gesehen?", wollte Severus noch wissen.

„Er ist mir gestern Abend zu Harry gefolgt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mit mir zurückgegangen ist. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er noch dort ist, denn Harry hätte ihn bestimmt zu mir gebracht. Der Kniesel kann nämlich richtig laut werden, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, wissen Sie?", sagte sie mit so viel Sorge in der Stimme, dass Severus ihr Attentat mit Seegras und Nixenkraut bereits vergessen hatte.

„Ich werde die Augen aufhalten, Hermine. Sie sollten zurückgehen, denn wie Sie ganz richtig bemerkt haben, ist es recht kalt und, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Ihr Morgenrock sieht nicht gerade sehr wärmend aus."

„Aber…"

„Kein 'aber'. Sie wissen genau, wie groß Hogwarts und die anschließenden Ländereien sind. Sie würden das Tier bei Nacht sowieso nicht finden, also gehen Sie bitte, bevor Sie sich noch erkälten", sagte er fast im Befehlston und sie gehorchte.

Severus fand auf seinem Rundgang den Kniesel nicht, dafür aber zwei Schüler, die er kurz belauschte, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, nicht einzuschreiten. Sie hielten sich zwar zu einer mehr als nur unangemessenen Zeit außerhalb ihrer Schlafräume auf, doch wie er aus dem Gespräch erkennen konnte, war eine Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden zur Tageszeit offensichtlich kaum möglich. Mr. Foster, ein Schüler seines Hauses, und Miss Beerbaum, die junge Dame aus Hufflepuff, die nach dem Tode ihrer Familie in Pomonas Obhut gekommen war, unterhielten sich sehr ernst über die Möglichkeiten, zusammen zum Halloweenfest zu gehen, ohne sich dem Spott ihrer Mitschüler auszusetzen. Besonders Meredith sorgte sich darum, von ihrem eigenen Haus ausgegrenzt zu werden, sollte herauskommen, dass ihr Freund ein Slytherin wäre. Sie hatten sich nicht getroffen, um ihren Hormonen nachzugeben, weshalb Severus sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte.

Als er in seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen war, staunte er nicht schlecht bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, denn Hermines Kniesel musste vorhin von ihm unbemerkt hineingekommen sein, als er seinen Kontrollgang gestartet hatte. Jetzt lag das schwarze Tier in Harrys Korb und beide schliefen fest und eng aneinander gekuschelt. Severus raffte sich dazu auf, Hermine Bescheid zu geben, damit sie eine ruhige Nacht haben würde und so ging er auf den Flur hinaus und eine Tür weiter, um zaghaft zu klopfen. Sofort wurde ihm von ihr geöffnet.

„Ihr Kniesel hatte sich Zutritt zu meinen Räumen verschafft und liegt bei meinem Hund. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid geben. Vielleicht möchten Sie das Tier abholen?", fragte er. Sie nickte daraufhin und folgte ihm ihn sein Wohnzimmer. Als sie die beiden Tiere im Korb bemerkte, da wollte sie Fellini nicht wecken, denn der schlief gerade so süß und selig.

„So haben die beiden auch zusammen gelegen, als ich sie von Hagrid abgeholt habe", sagte sie lächelnd, bevor sie aufblickte und Severus ansah. „Severus? Würden Sie morgen vielleicht auf ihn aufpassen und ihn füttern, während ich auf der Hochzeit bin? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange das dauern wird."

„Das ließe sich einrichten", erwiderte er kühl.

„Das ist nett von Ihnen", sagte sie, während sie ihn einmal dankend anlächelte. Gleich darauf fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dass er heute schon hier…"

„Kein Problem, Hermine. Sie sollten jetzt versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden", sagte er und begleitete sie zur Tür.

Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, erstarrte er zur Salzsäule, genau wie Gordian Foster, der gerade eben auf seinem Rückweg zum Slytherin-Schlafsaal ertappt worden war. Das Problem, das Severus jedoch sah, war von ganz anderer Natur, denn Hermine war aus seinen Räumlichkeiten getreten und sie war nur leicht bekleidet. Gordian schaute seinen Hauslehrer verschämt an, erhaschte einen Blick auf dessen Privatschülerin und schaute verlegen und mit roten Wangen zu Boden.

„Mr. Foster", begann Severus mit seiner gemeinen, leisen Stimme. „Ich hoffe doch, ihr eben stattgefundenes Gespräch mit Miss Beerbaum hat Sie Ihrer Problemlösung näher gebracht." Gordian blickte erstaunt auf und wunderte sich, wie sein Hauslehrer davon hatte erfahren können. Er hatte sich doch erst vor wenigen Minuten mit ihr getroffen. Gordian war eingeschüchtert und konnte nichts anderes tun als nicken. Er lauschte sehr aufmerksam seinem Hauslehrer, als dieser sagte: „Ich hoffe doch, Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren, wie Sie sich mir für das Ausbleiben einer Strafarbeit und dem nicht eingetretenen Punkteverlust erkenntlich zeigen können!"

„Ja, Sir", versicherte Gordian leise, denn er hatte sehr wohl verstanden, dass sein Hauslehrer ihm gedroht hatte und ihm nahe legte, den Mund zu halten.

„In den Schlafsaal, aber sofort!", zischelte Severus und der Junge rannte los.

Hermine war ein wenig perplex, verabschiedete sich jedoch von Severus, um wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Vor dem Einschlafen dachte sie daran, wie übertrieben Severus bei dem Schüler reagiert hatte. Sicherlich musste es seltsam ausgesehen haben, dass sie um kurz vor halb vier mit nur einem dünnen Morgenmantel bekleidet seine Räume verlassen hatte, aber andererseits musste Severus sich nicht vor seinen Schülern rechtfertigen. Letztendlich war es jedoch besser, wenn nur ein einziger Schüler falsche Schlüsse gezogen hatte, aber den Mund halten würde, anstatt dass hunderte von Schülern anstelle von Zaubertränken die Gerüchteküche brodeln lassen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine viel zu früh auf, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht mehr, weswegen sie sich bereits fürs Frühstück fertig machte, doch sie zog sich nur eine Jogginghose und einen Weasley-Pullover über, denn bis neun Uhr sollte ihr Kleid kommen, das sie extra für die Hochzeit von Anne und Sirius bestellt hatte. Die Haare hatte sie sich bereits zurechtgemacht und sie hatte auch etwas Make-up aufgelegt, bevor sie sich auf die Couch setzte. Als sie auf die Posteulen und das Frühstück wartete, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie aufgeregt sie wegen der Hochzeit war.

Die erste Eule brachte den Tagespropheten, der schon in der Schlagzeile über das heute stattfindende und sehr wichtige Spiel „Eintracht Pfützensee gegen die Tutshill Tornados" berichtete. Daran hatte Hermine gar nicht mehr gedacht, aber da sie nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen war, war sie auch nicht mehr über die anstehenden Spiele informiert. Das heutige Spiel bedeutete, dass Ron nicht zur Hochzeit erscheinen würde. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, weil sie dann nicht zusehen musste, wie Angelina und er die ganze Zeit über turteln würden, doch andererseits wäre ihr das mittlerweile sicherlich egal. Sie hätte Ron gern mal wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Die zweite Eule brachte den Klitterer, der über verwaiste Heliopathen berichtete, die nach dem Tod von Cornelius Fudge restlos umherirren sollten. Eine dritte Eule brachte die Hexenwoche und Hermine stutzte, denn die hatte sie gar nicht abonniert. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um ein Probeexemplar handelte und sie fand während des Frühstücks sogar gefallen an der Zeitschrift, denn es wurden die zehn begehrtesten Junggesellen aufgelistet. Harry stand an erster Stelle, jedoch wurde berichtet, dass Gerüchte im Umlauf wären, er würde seine alte Flamme heiraten wollen: die Tochter des Zaubereiministers.

Um Viertel vor neun war das Kleid noch immer nicht da und Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. Um fünf vor neun brachten sechs Eulen ein längliches Päckchen und Hermine riss es in Windeseile auf, nur um fast ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Die haben mir das falsche Kleid geschickt!", meckerte sie laut.

Mit dem Kleid unterm Arm rannte sie einen Stock höher zu Harry und nachdem er ihr geöffnet hatte und Hermine eingetreten war, erblickte sie Ginny, die fassungslos auf ein blaues Kleid starrte. Als Ginny Hermine und das rote Kleid erblickte, sagten beide Frauen gleichzeitig: „Das ist mein Kleid!"

Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat hatte zum Glück nur die Empfänger vertauscht. Da es langsam spät geworden war, zogen sich Hermine und Ginny im Wohnzimmer um. Harrys Proteste, doch ins lieber Schlafzimmer zu gehen, hörten sie nicht und da sich die beiden gerade nackig machten, hielt er es für besser, kurz vor die Tür zu gehen.

„Harry, Sie sehen ja heute mal richtig präsentabel aus", hörte er Severus' Stimme sagen und gleich darauf strich sich Harry mit einer flachen Hand über die Brust und genoss das Gefühl des gut sitzenden, weichen Jacketts. Severus war gerade die Treppe aus den Kerkern hinaufgekommen und er hatte Harry an der Leine. Frei nebenher lief Hermines Kniesel und da Harry ein verdutztes Gesicht machte, erklärte Severus: „Der Kniesel folgt dem Hund auf Schritt und Tritt."

Harry lächelte, als er die beiden Tiere zusammen erblickte. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Heute mal selbst mit dem Hund…?" Harry hielt inne und drehte sich um, als die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen wurde und Hermine und Ginny in ihren hübschen Kleidern im Türrahmen standen. Ginny trug ein feuerrotes, aber dennoch schlicht wirkendes Kleid, welches wunderbar zu ihren Haaren passte und Hermine hatte sich ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit schwarzer Spitzenverzierung besorgt. Die Herren der Schöpfung würden sagen, Hermines Kleid sähe fantastisch an ihr aus, während die Damenwelt sicherlich der Meinung wäre, es würde viel zu eng sitzen.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", grüßte Severus und Harry war nicht entgangen, dass sein älterer Kollege einmal fast unmerklich Hermine von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte. „Miss Weasley, Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen."

Der Kniesel streifte Severus' Bein und kam auf Hermine zu, so dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als sich lächelnd hinzuhocken und da geschah es. Jeder hörte ein lautes „Ratsch" und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein, bis Hermines Lächeln verblasste und sie leise zu sich selbst sagte: „Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Ginny ging eine Schritt zurück und sagte: „Lass mal sehen." Ganz plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen, warf sich jedoch schnell eine Hand über den Mund.

Nervös tastete Hermine ihr Gesäß ab und dann, als sie den Riss spürte, schloss sie die Augen und schimpfte leise: „Verdammt." Gleich darauf verschwand sie ins Innere des Wohnzimmers, gefolgt von einer giggelnden Ginny.

Harry schloss die Tür wieder, damit Ginny und Hermine sich das Malheur in Ruhe betrachten konnten. „Ist gar nicht so groß, Hermine. Sieht man kaum. Mama könnte das richten."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht mit einem Riss im Kleid hingehen!"

„Warum nicht? Du hast doch einen Umhang drüber und man sieht ihn nicht. Ich glaube, Remus ist auch ganz gut in solchen Änderungszaubern", erklärte Ginny.

„Ja sicher, wir können ja über Sonorus alle Hexen und Zauberer auffordern, sich mal den Riss anzusehen. Ich will da so nicht hingehen!"

„Hermine, jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Das sieht niemand und wir werden jemanden finden, der das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann!", sagte Ginny rügend, bevor sie sich die Tragetasche mit Nicholas schnappte. „Komm, wir müssen los. Wirf dir den Umhang drüber und gut ist!"

Die drei marschierten vor die Tore von Hogwarts, damit sie apparieren konnten, denn weder Ginny noch Hermine wollten sich das Kleid im Kamin schmutzig machen. Sie hatten das Herrenhaus, in welchem Sirius und Anne die Hochzeit arrangiert hatten, sofort erreicht und man konnte schon ein wenig Trubel sehen. Viele schick angezogene Leute waren mit Autos vorgefahren, aber hier und da hörte man auch das Plopp von Zauberern und Hexen, die per Apparation ankamen.

„Sieh mal, da sind Remus und Tonks mit ihren Eltern!", sagte Ginny aufgeregt. Mit Tonks war sie schon immer super zurechtgekommen und sie musste jedes Mal daran denken, wie sie zusammen im Grimmauldplatz gesessen hatten und Tonks ihre Schweinenase vorgeführt hatte. Ginny winkte hinüber und Tonks winkte fröhlich zurück.

Harry blickte sich um und diejenigen, die er erkannte, waren durchweg Bekannte und Freunde seines Patenonkels und er bemerkte ganz richtig: „Das sind alles Leute vom Orden!" Harry erkannte auch Beth, die neben einer anderen, jungen Frau stand, die einen vielleicht zehnjährigen Jungen an der Hand hielt. Diese Frau hatte er an dem Abend gesehen, an welchem er in Annes Küche den Antrag für einen eigenen Hauself ausgefüllt hatte.

Plötzlich kam Molly auf ihn zugestürmt und sie drückte ihn fest an sich und grüßte: „Mein lieber Harry, lass dich ansehen. Hast dich nicht verändert!" Sie richtete seinen Kragen und sagte: „So ein Anzug steht dir, mein Guter!" Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an, bevor sie ihre Tochter drückte und sagte: „Ginny-Schatz, es ist so schön, dass du kommen konntest. Bill hat kurzfristig einen privaten Auftrag als Fluchbrecher angenommen und wird leider nicht kommen und Charlie kann auch nicht, weil die neuen Ukrainischer Eisenbäuche bald schlüpfen und er ist dazu verdonnert worden, auf die Viecher aufzupassen."

„Das ist aber schade", sagte Hermine und gleich darauf wandte sich Molly ihr zu, um auch sie herzlich zu umarmen.

„Hermine, wie geht's? Lass dich ansehen", Molly trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Hermine, der dies etwas unangenehm zu sein schien. „Hübsches Kleid, wirklich sehr hübsch!", kommentierte Molly das blaue Kleid.

Ginny grinste und sagte: „Ja, es ist hübsch, aber etwas luftig." Hermine warf Ginny einen bösen Blick zu, während ihre Mutter nur fragend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, so dass Ginny erklärte: „Da ist ein kleines Missgeschick passiert und ich habe gehofft, du könntest…"

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Remus alle Gäste aufforderte, doch endlich hereinzukommen, denn draußen hatten sich hier und da kleine Menschentrauben gebildet, die sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten. Alle folgten Remus' Bitte und Molly war plötzlich verschwunden, hatte sich aber die Tragetasche mit Nicholas geschnappt und ihrer Tochter gesagt, dass sie sich etwas um den Jungen kümmern würde, damit Ginny ein wenig Zeit für sich und Harry haben würde.

„Also", begann Harry, „wenn wir mal Zeit für uns haben möchten, dann weiß ich schon, wohin wir Nicholas geben können." Danach hielt er den beiden Frauen seine Armbeugen entgegen und Hermine und Ginny hakten sich bei ihm unter, bevor sie den anderen Gästen folgten.

Das Herrenhaus war ein wunderschön beigefarbenes Dreiflügelhaus mit weißen Fensterrahmen und zinnoberrotem Dach. Die rundliche Grünanlage direkt vor dem Haus konnte man rechts oder links umgehen und so teilte sich die Gästeschar auf dem Weg zum Haus. Während sie sich dem Haus näherten, unterhielten sich Ginny und Hermine darüber, wie hübsch das Anwesen wäre und als sie die paar Stufen des Hauses hinaufgingen, hielt Hermine kurz inne, um die Bronzeplatte an der Wand zu begutachten, die verriet, dass dieses Haus seit 1706 hier stehen würde.

Drinnen traf Hermine auf die erste Hürde, denn die Gäste gaben ihre Mäntel und Jacken an einer Garderobe ab, doch Hermine hatte noch immer den Riss im Kleid. Ginny bemerkte, dass Hermine sich versteift hatte und sagte daher: „Wir beide behalten die Umhänge eben an. Wird schon keiner meckern." Unmerklich hielt sie Ausschau nach ihrer Mutter oder zumindest nach Remus, denn beide könnten Hermine helfen, aber es war nur Remus zu sehen und der hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Es schien so, als hätte man ihn damit beauftragt, sich um die Gäste zu kümmern und ihnen zu zeigen, wo sie sich hinbegeben sollten.

Harry betrachtete weiterhin still die anderen Anwesenden und er bemerkte – natürlich in einer Ecke stehend – Alastor, der sich einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann gönnte. Kingsley war auch hier und unterhielt sich mit Arthur. Etwas weiter ab standen wieder Beth und ihre Freundin, die recht eingeschüchtert wirkte, doch der Junge an ihrer Hand schien sehr munter und aufgeregt und er schaute sich mit großen Augen alle Leute an. Die Zauberer und Hexen waren leicht zu erkennen, denn die trugen ihre Umhänge oder ihre wallenden Kleider, während die Muggel normale Anzüge trugen und die Damen in dezente Garderoben gehüllt waren, ähnlich denen von Hermine und Ginny. Dann fiel Harry plötzlich etwas auf und er sagte zu seinen beiden Begleiterinnen: „Wenn ihr euch mal so umseht, dann gehen wir drei eindeutig als Muggel durch, jedenfalls was die Kleidung betrifft."

Hermine stutzte, doch nachdem sie kurz die Gäste überflogen hatte, stimmte sie zu: „Ja, hast Recht. Ist doch auch in Ordnung. Muss ja nicht jeder so bunt angezogen sein wie Dädalus." Gleich nach ihrer Anmerkung nickte sie in eine bestimmte Richtung und da sah man ihn. Dädalus Diggel, Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, wie er mit seinem lilafarbenen Zylinder und pflaumenfarbenen Umhang von einer Person zur anderen lief, um alle zu begrüßen, selbst die, die er gar nicht kannte. Harry fiel eine Frau Mitte fünfzig auf, die etwas verloren schien. Dem Aussehen zu urteilen könnte sie Annes Mutter sein, denn sie sah genauso unscheinbar und nett aus wie die Braut. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Beth sie zu sich rief und sie Mrs. Adair nannte.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Raum ein wenig, jedoch nur, weil Hagrid zur Tür hineingekommen war und das Tageslicht, welches von draußen hineinschien, mit seinem massigen Körper völlig verdeckte. Jetzt konnte man mit Sicherheit sagen, bei welchem Gast es sich um einen Muggel oder einen Zauberer handelte, denn den Muggeln stand der Mund offen und die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, während die anderen Hagrid höchstens kurz grüßten, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Als Hagrid an den Gästen vorbeischritt und jedes Muggel-Augenpaar auf ihn gerichtet war, hörte man plötzlich den Jungen, der bei Beth und ihrer Freundin stand, erstaunt rufen: „Wow, Mister. Sie haben auch zweimal 'hier' gerufen, als Gott die Größe verteilt hat oder?"

Die Mutter des Jungen sah aus, als würde sie wegen der Bemerkung ihres Sohnes am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, doch Hagrid lächelte nur, was man nicht an seinem vom Bart verdeckten Mund erkennen konnte, sondern an den fröhlichen Lachfalten um die Augen herum, bevor er mit seiner brummigen Stimme freundlich antwortete: „Dreimal sogar, mein Junge. Dreimal!" Die Gäste lachten; einige aus Erleichterung, andere aus reinem Vergnügen.

Während die meisten noch Hagrid hinterherschauten, fiel Harrys Blick erneut auf die große Haustür, denn es traten gerade Albus und Minerva ein und sie hielten, wie er es am Tag nach Voldemorts Tod schon ein einziges Mal hatte bemerken dürfen, sich an der Hand. Als Minerva und Albus recht nahe an Harry, Ginny und Hermine standen, kam Alastor zu den beiden, um sie zu begrüßen und man hörte ihn zu Albus sagte er: „Hübscher Umhang, mit den ganzen Sonnenblumen und Schmetterlingen."

Albus stimmte Alastor zu und erklärte: „Ich dachte mir, zu einem so fröhlichen Anlass gehört ein Garderobe, die die Freude des heutigen Tages widerspiegelt." Minerva hingegen trug kein Schwarz wie üblich, denn man konnte er bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennen, dass es sich um Dunkelrot handelte.

Plötzlich hallte Tonks Stimme durch den Raum und sie sagte noch im Gehen: „Wenn mir alle bitte…" Sie stieß gegen einen leeren Schirmständer, der laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Tonks hob ihn schnell auf und fuhr fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. „…in den nächsten Raum folgen würden? Dort gibt es einen kleinen Aperitif und ein paar Häppchen, bevor die Hochzeit beginnt."

Bevor Albus und Minerva der Aufforderung ebenfalls folgten, hielt Ginny ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung auf und fragte: „Professor McGonagall, vielleicht könnten Sie helfen? Sie sind ja eine Könnerin in 'Verwandlung' und möglicherweise wäre es ein Klacks für Sie, den Riss in einem Kleid verschwinden zu lassen?"

Minerva ließ ihren strengen Blick über Ginnys rotes Kleid schweifen, während sie steif fragte: „Ist Ihnen ein kleines Missgeschick geschehen?"

„Nein, nicht mir", antwortete Ginny und blickte hinüber zu Hermine und als Minerva ihrem Blick gefolgt war, bemerkte sie die gut durchbluteten Wangen ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Ich bin sicher", sagte Minerva zu Hermine, „dass wir das Problem trotz Zauberverbots lösen können, wenn wir einen etwas privateren Raum finden könnten." Ginny zeigte hinter die beiden auf ein Schild, welches den Weg zu den Toiletten auswies und die beiden Damen verschwanden kurz, während Albus, Harry und Ginny, wie alle anderen Gäste auch, bereits in den anderen Raum gingen. Nach dem kleinen Aperitif und nachdem nun alle Gäste eingetroffen waren, wurde man in einen anderen Raum gebeten.

Drinnen waren die Stühle so aufgereiht, dass jeder nach vorn auf eine Bühne sehen konnte, die mit vielen Blumenbouquets geschmückt war. Dort stand an einem Podest ein älterer Herr, der unverkennbar die Arbeitskleidung des Zaubereiministeriums trug. Von Sirius wusste Harry, dass Susan diesen Mitarbeiter empfohlen hatte, während sie Anne und Sirius einige Tipps bezüglich der Hochzeit gegeben hatte. Bevor Harry jedoch fragen konnte, erklärte Ginny: „Dad hat's mir erklärt." Sie lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter und sprach nahe an seinem Ohr: „Der da vorn ist einer aus der 'Abteilung für Gesellschaftsübergreifende Eheangelegenheiten' und wenn der ein Paar traut, von dem einer ein Muggel ist, dann wird automatisch die Hochzeit auch im Standesamt der Muggelwelt dokumentiert. Die Papiere erscheinen dort einfach und ordnen sich automatisch in die richtige Ablage ein. Es würde später keine Probleme geben, sollte Anne zum Beispiel einen Ausweis neu machen lassen. Die Muggelbehörden wissen dann, dass sie 'Black' heißt."

„Was es alles gibt", sagte Harry erstaunt, während er Ginny folgte, die ihn zwischen die Stuhlreihen führte, damit sie sich setzen konnten. Sie nahmen neben Molly und Arthur Platz, der die beiden auch gleich grüßte; seine Tochter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und Harry mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter. Molly hielt den schlafenden Nicholas im Arm und war überglücklich, ihren Enkel mal ganz allein für sich zu haben.

Minerva und Hermine traten fast als Letzte in den Saal ein, in der die Trauung stattfinden sollte und gleich darauf trennten sich ihre Wege, denn Minerva steuerte auf Albus zu und Hermine auf Harry und Ginny.

„Und? Konnte sie was machen?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ja, der Riss ist nicht mehr da. Man fühlt überhaupt nichts mehr. Sie versteht wirklich etwas von ihrem Fach!", erwiderte Hermine voller Respekt.

Während alle darauf warteten, dass der Bräutigam mit seinem Trauzeugen eintreten würde, ließ Harry erneut seinen Blick über die Gästeschar schweifen. Es waren definitiv weniger Leute hier als zu Hermines Geburtstag. Grob geschätzt waren es an die dreißig Gäste, von denen er die Hälfte kannte. Hagrid und Olympe saßen weiter hinten auf Steinbänken, die ihr Gewicht aushielten. Verstreut konnte er noch Hestia Jones neben jemanden mit silbergrauen Haaren entdecken, den Harry als Elphias Doge erkannte und gleich daneben, der mit den strohblonden, dicken Haaren, musste Sturgis Podmore sein, die alle dem Phönixorden angehörten. Kingsley hatte er vorhin schon kurz gesehen und der saß nun neben Alastor, der sich tatsächlich mal nicht mit dem Rücken zur Wand präsentierte. Plötzlich blitzte hellblondes Haar in der Menge auf und Harry machte Draco und Narzissa aus, die Susan in die Mitte genommen hatten. Narzissa selbst saß neben, und das erstaunte ihn sehr, Andromeda, gefolgt von Ted. Tonks saß gleich hinter ihrer Mutter, weil in der gleichen Reihe kein Platz mehr frei war. An dem Tag, als Harry Wobbel zugeteilt bekommen hatte, da saßen insgesamt drei junge Frauen in Annes Wohnzimmer. Die eine war Bethany gewesen, die andere, deren Namen er noch nicht kannte, war die mit dem Jungen, die neben Annes Mutter saß, aber die dritte war nicht hier.

Endlich schritt Sirius herein, gefolgt von Remus. Sirius hatte sich voll in Schale geworfen, denn er trug einen beigefarbenen, stark taillierten Gehrock und darunter ein weißes Rüschenhemd. Seine sonst so wilden schwarzen Haare waren etwas gezähmt und fielen ihm lockig über die Schultern.

Im gleichen Moment, als Sirius den Gang zwischen den Stuhlreihen nach vorn ging, marschierte Severus die Winkelgasse entlang, um Mr. Ollivander einen Besuch abzustatten, damit er sich seinen neuen Zauberstab abholen konnte. Die Klingel über der Tür kündigte ihn als Kunden an und von weit hinten im Laden hörte er Mr. Ollivander rufen: „Bin gleich bei Ihnen, Mr. Snape."

Wie üblich wartete Severus stocksteif in der Mitte des Ladens, bis Mr. Ollivander sich endlich zu ihm gesellte. Der ältere Zauberer hielt eine Schachtel in der Hand und stellte einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Dann hob er die Schachtel und winkte Severus einmal damit zu, bevor er sagte: „Der so lang ersehnte Zauberstab, Mr. Snape." Dann hielt er ihm die Schachtel entgegen und Severus ging bis nach vorn an die Theke, um die Schachtel zu öffnen.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Stab, der aus einem sehr hellen Holz gefertigt war. Kaum hatte Severus ihn in der Hand, spürte er genau das gleiche, wohlige Gefühl, welches ihm schon beim Kauf des ersten Stabes überkommen hatte und ihm verinnerlichte, dass dies der perfekte Stab für ihn war.

„Probieren Sie ihn ruhig aus, Mr. Snape", ermutigte Mr. Ollivander ihn und Severus kam der Aufforderung nach. Ein einfacher Levitationszauber ging ihm so leicht von der Hand wie noch nie zuvor.

„Das ist unglaublich", sagte Severus verblüfft. Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, sein alter Stab wäre der beste gewesen, wo er jetzt diesen in der Hand hielt? Ein wortloser Aufrufezauber benötigte kaum Konzentration seinerseits.

Bevor er fragen konnte, erklärte Ollivander: „Der Kern Ihres neuen Stabes besteht aus…"

Severus unterbrach und sagte: „Einhornhaar."

Verdutzt hob Mr. Ollivander beide Augenbrauen, bevor er bestätigte: „Das Schweifhaar eines Einhorns, ganz genau!" Mr. Ollivander kam um den Tresen herum und fügte murmelnd hinzu: „Und Frauenhaar."

Severus hatte es gehört und fragte nach: „Etwa Veela-Haar? Ich dachte, mit solchen Stabkernen arbeiten Sie nicht."

„Oh, auf Wunsch fertige ich Stäbe auch mit ungewöhnlicheren Kernen an, aber nicht regulär, da haben Sie Recht. Aber es ist kein Veela-Haar. Das Haar einer Hexe ist es; sorgfältig mit dem Einhornhaar verknüpft", erklärte Ollivander. Severus wollte gerade nachfragen, warum das Haar einer Hexe den Teil des Kerns ausmachte, da erklärte Mr. Ollivander weiter, während er einmal auf den Stab zeigte: „Zehneinhalb Zoll; das Holz – Sie werden sicherlich bemerkt haben, dass dieser wesentlich heller als Ihr letzter Stab ist – stammt von einer Weiß-Birke. Es ist ein sehr hartes Holz mit hohem Brennwert."

„Hohem Brennwert? Ich will damit nicht meinen Kamin befeuern", warf Severus spöttisch ein, doch Mr. Ollivander ließ sich daran nicht stören.

„Die Weiß-Birke stellt in vielen Kulturen seit altersher einen heiligen Baum dar und wird mit Erfreulichem in Verbindung gebracht", erklärte Mr. Ollivander gewissenhaft. „Der Baum ist ein Symbol des Frühlings. Darüber hinaus stellen Birken nur einen geringen Anspruch an ihre Umwelt und…"

Severus unterbrach ihn und zischte böse: „Wollen Sie mit Ihren Erklärungen Parallelen zum Besitzer ziehen?"

„Ich rede nur über Bäume, Mr. Snape!", rechtfertigte sich Mr. Ollivander. „Ich erkläre jedem Kunden, was es mit einem Stab auf sich hat. Nun, wenn Ihnen die Informationen ausreichen, dann geben Sie mir achtzehn Galleonen und der Handel ist besiegelt."

„Würden Sie die Rechnung für diesen Stab freundlicherweise an Mr. Potter senden?", fragte Severus so höflich wie es ihm möglich war.

„Aber sicher, das werde ich tun. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen ein frohes Schaffen mit dem neuen Stab", wünschte Mr. Ollivander, während Severus sich bereits abgewandt hatte, um den Laden wieder zu verlassen.

Severus hatte Ollivanders hinter sich gelassen und spielte auf seinem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel mit dem Zauberstab herum, indem er kleine Steinchen auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster tanzen ließ. Er entschied sich dazu, vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren, damit er auf dem Weg über das Gelände seinen Stab noch ein wenig ausprobieren konnte. So marschierte er nach der Apparation langsam auf das Schloss zu, während er nebenbei kleine Äste mit einem Incendio entzündete oder größere Steine in Vögel und wieder zurück in Steine verwandelte.

Bevor er Hogwarts betrat, schob er seinen Stab in den linken Ärmel, doch da hielt er auf seinem Weg plötzlich inne und zog ihn wieder hinaus. Dieser jungfräuliche Zauberstab, der bisher keiner Menschenseele auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte, verdiente es nicht, an der einzig bösen Stelle zu verweilen, die seinen Körper zierte. Der Stab war unverdorben und Severus wollte ihm einen neuen Platz geben, um ihn zu hüten wie ein Kind ein neu erworbenes und heiß geliebtes Spielzeug hüten wollen würde und so öffnete er seinen Umhang und ließ den hellen Zauberstab in seine Innentasche gleiten, so dass er ihn nahe am Herzen tragen konnte.

Severus' nächster Weg führte ihn in Gewächshaus Nummer vier, denn Pomona hatte vor einiger Zeit auf seine Bitte hin die neue Orchideenart angepflanzt und nun wollte er sich erkundigen, wie es mit den Pflanzen vorangehen würde. Er öffnete die Tür des Glashauses und bemerkte Neville, wie der sich mit einer Schere an den Orchideen zu schaffen machte, bevor er ihn bemerkte.

„Oh, Professor Snape", sagte Neville überrascht, aber dennoch grüßend.

„Was ist aus der persönlichen Anrede geworden, die uns vom Direktor nahe gelegt worden war?", fragte Severus stichelnd. Er fuhr jedoch gleich mit seinem Anliegen fort und fragte: „Wo ist Pomona? Ich wollte mit ihr wegen der Orchideen sprechen."  
„Oh, die ist gerade", Neville geriet ins Stottern, „gerade bei… bei dem einen Händler, weil… weil der die falschen Samen…"

„Die falschen Samen sind geliefert worden?", fragte Severus aufgebracht nach.

„Ja, es sind zwar sympodial wachsende Orchideen, aber sie bilden einfach keine Pseudobulben aus, sondern nur fleischige Blätter", erklärte Neville gewissenhaft.

Severus blickte ihn mit starrer Miene an, bevor er fragte: „Und für eine in Kräuterkunde nicht über alle Maßen bewanderte Person bedeutet das was?"

„Oh, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Neville, bevor er erklärte, „damit sind die Sprossglieder gemeint, denn die werden nicht gebildet, aber die sind doch wichtig, weil in ihnen die Stoffe gespeichert werden, die für Ihre Zaubertränke notwendig sind, Sir. Die Speicherorgane dieser Orchideenart fehlen komplett. Es sind nur Zierpflanzen und nicht mehr."

Severus kam einen Schritt auf die weißen Orchideen mit ihren roten Tupfen zu und sagte: „Das ist bedauerlich."

„Ja, finde ich auch, aber sie sind hübsch. Pomona hat mir erlaubt, mir so viele zu nehmen, wie ich möchte", erzählte Neville, der gleich darauf wieder die Schere ansetzte und eine der Orchideen abschnitt, um sie zu den anderen zu legen.

Severus ging kurz in sich und rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, was Harry ihm für einen Tipp bezüglich einer „wortlosen Entschuldigung" gegeben hatte. Es war ein einfacher Tipp gewesen, auf den er auch selbst hätte kommen können und da er gerade so nahe an einer Quelle stand, fragte er Neville: „Würden Sie mir den Gefallen erweisen, für mich ebenfalls ein paar zu schneiden?"

„Aber wofür denn? Die sind als Zutat nutzlos", sagte Neville erstaunt.

„Wofür nehmen Sie die Blumen?", wollte Severus wissen und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, wegen Nevilles leicht errötetem Gesicht die spitze Bemerkung, mit der seine Zunge bereits spielte, nicht auszusprechen.

So leise wie das Zirpen einer Grille antwortete Neville verlegen: „Ich wollte sie Luna schenken." Severus blickte Neville mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und wartete darauf, bis bei dem der Groschen gefallen war und so lange, wie Severus es eigentlich vermutet hatte, dauerte es gar nicht. „Oh, Sie wollen einfach nur einen Strauß. Ja, sicher! Ich werde Ihnen einen zusammenstellen", sagte Neville erleichtert. Er blickte neben sich, wo bereits ein sehr üppiger Strauß lag und fügte hinzu: „Sie können gleich den hier haben. Dann schneide ich für mich neue."

Neville band die Orchideen in er Mitte locker zusammen und überreichte Severus den Strauß, doch der fragte: „Haben Sie Papier dafür?" Er wollte nicht mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand auf Schüler treffen und besonders nicht auf Mr. Foster, der sich sicherlich eins und eins zusammenreimen würde.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wir sind kein Blumengeschäft", scherzte Neville mutig, doch sein zaghaftes Lächeln verschwand beim Anblick des griesgrämigen Gesichts vor sich. „War nur ein Scherz", stellte Neville kleinlaut klar.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Neville", sagte Severus, der die Blumen entgegengenommen hatte und auf eine Ablage legte. Mit seinem neuen Zauberstab formte er mit Leichtigkeit aus einem leeren Sack, in welchem einmal Erde aufbewahrt worden war, eine große, weiße Kiste, in die er den großen Strauß legte und mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber versah, bevor er ihn verschloss.

Blumen spielten auch gerade auf der Hochzeit von Sirius und Anne eine Rolle, denn die Braut wollte, da die weiblichen Gäste sie dazu drängten, innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde bereits den Strauß werfen, obwohl ein Ende der Feier noch lange nicht in Sicht war. Das Jawort hatten sie sich bereits gegeben und Molly hatte sich die Augen ausgeweint; mehr noch als Annes Mutter, die sich ebenfalls in Tränen aufgelöst hatte. Nach der Trauung, die mit einer standesamtlichen Trauung bei den Muggel zu vergleichen war, hatte man sich im „gelben Salon" zum Essen begeben und nachdem die Gäste sich satt gegessen hätten, würde Anne den Strauß werfen.

Hermine hatte trotz des sehr kleinen Frühstücks keinen Hunger mitgebracht und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Dessert, welches sie nach wenigen Minuten von sich schob, ohne auch nur einmal von dem Mousse au Chocolat gekostet zu haben.

„Was denn nu los, Hermine?", fragte Harry besorgt, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie weder von dem Fasan noch von dem Hirschbraten gegessen hatte und jetzt hatte sie sogar noch das Dessert beiseite gestellt.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich auch nur einen Happen esse, dann platzen alle Nähte an dem Kleid", sagte sie witzelnd, doch ihre Bemerkung hatte sie so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte, denn es war nicht bei einem Malheur geblieben. Gleich im Anschluss fügte sie ernster hinzu: „Ich habe einfach keinen Appetit."

Ginny bediente sich an Hermines verschmähter Nachspeise und sagte, bevor sie den ersten Löffel nahm: „Du hättest fünfundvierzig Galleonen drauflegen sollen und die hätten dir dein Kleid für mindestens ein halbes Jahr reißfest gemacht!"

„Ich hab's vergessen, okay!", konterte Hermine ein wenig missgestimmt, so dass Tonks, die neben ihr saß, sie mit großen Augen anblickte.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Hermine?", wollte Tonks wissen, doch Hermine winkte nur ab.

Die Sitzordnung war nicht eingehalten worden und so tingelten einige Gäste von Tisch zu Tisch, um sich mit jedem, den sie länger nicht gesehen hatten, unterhalten zu können. An Harrys Tisch saßen neben Hermine, Ginny und Tonks noch Hagrid und Olympe, die sich beide die Steinbank mitgenommen hatten, weil keiner der Stühle für sie groß genug gewesen war, geschweige denn, ihr Gewicht ausgehalten hätte. Mit den beiden war der Tisch auch schon voll. Harry bemerkte, dass hinter Hagrid der Junge von vorhin stand und er langsam um die beiden großen Gäste herumging, bis die ihn bemerkt hatten.

Da der Junge mit leuchtenden Augen Hagrid anblickte, fragte der mit seiner warmen Brummstimme: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Kleiner?"

Der Junge lächelte und fragte freiheraus, während er verlegen mit seinen Fingern spielte: „Warum sind Sie so groß?"

Hagrid lächelte zurück und fragte: „Was glaubst du?"

„Na ja, meine Mutter sagt, dass Sie beide wahrscheinlich artige Kinder gewesen waren, die immer aufgegessen haben", antwortete der Junge. Gleich danach fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaube aber, sie hat mich nur auf den Arm genommen." Hagrid und Olympe mussten schmunzeln, wie jeder andere am Tisch auch und dann sagte der Junge plötzlich: „Ich habe mir den 'Herrn der Berge' immer so vorgestellt wie Sie!"

Hermine dachte in diesem Moment, dass Hagrid mit dem Begriff nichts anzufangen wüsste, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht, denn er antwortete: „Ganz Recht, Junge. Ich bin zu guten Menschen freundlich, aber die, die mich verspotten, bekommen meinen Zorn zu spüren." Hagrid hatte es nicht so gemeint wie es geklungen hatte, was jeder hatte heraushören können.

Der Junge freute sich und lachte breit, bevor er sagte: „Ich wusste, dass Sie beide Riesen sind. Meine Mutter hat es mir nicht geglaubt. Ich werde es ihr gleich sagen." Und schon stürmte der Junge los, um ihr die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

Anne bewegte sich langsam auf die freie Fläche zu, auf der später noch das Tanzbein geschwungen werden sollte und Remus verkündete, dass nun der Brautstrauß geworfen werden würde. Alle ledigen Damen standen auf und verteilten sich auf der Tanzfläche. Alle, bis auf eine.

„Ähm, Hermine? Willst du nicht auch…"

Harry wurde arg unterbrochen, als sie beleidigt zeterte: „Um mich zum Idioten zu machen? Jeder weiß doch, dass du und Ginny die nächsten sein werden. Vielleicht sogar Draco und Susan, aber doch nicht ich, die ja nicht einmal einen Freund hat!" Harry wollte das Thema fallen lassen, bevor Hermine noch bösartig hinzufügte: „Frage mich nur, warum Tonks gleich aufgesprungen ist. Ihre Chancen stehen ja wohl noch schlechter als meine."

Diesmal war es Hagrid, der sie wegen ihrer Gehässigkeit ermahnte und enttäuscht und gleichzeitig rügend sagte: „Hermine! Sei nicht so."

Plötzlich stand Remus am Tisch und fragte höflich: „Hermine, möchtest du nicht auch nach vorn gehen?"

Um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben, stand sie auf und marschierte mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Tanzfläche, um sich seitlich von der Mitte zu positionieren, damit der Brautstrauß nicht auch nur annähernd in ihre Richtung fliegen würde. Weiter vorn sah sie Susan, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und immer wieder zu Draco schaute. Es waren gar nicht mal so wenige Frauen, die hier standen, so dass Hermine sich nicht völlig fehl am Platz fühlte. Selbst Bethany und Olympe hatte sich hier eingefunden, natürlich auch Tonks, die sich keinen festen Platz ausgewählt hatte, sondern freudig auf dem Tanzparketts hin und her lief und sich somit die besten Chancen auszurechnen hoffte, den Strauß fangen zu können. Die andere Freundin von Anne stand ebenfalls hier und wie Hermine schien sie sich wenig Hoffnung zu machen, weswegen auch sie eher am Rande stand, aber noch viel weiter hinten als Hermine. Lächeln konnte Hermine erst wieder ein wenig, als sie Minerva unter den vielen ledigen Frauen bemerkte. Die ältere Dame schien sich nicht auf einen Hechtsprung vorzubereiten, sondern stand einfach nur stocksteif und geduldig hinter der wild umherhüpfenden Tonks und hoffte offensichtlich darauf, dass der Strauß ihr direkt in die Arme fallen würde. Es war Hermine ganz Recht, dass Tonks mit ihrem überdrehten Auftreten die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und sie selbst deswegen kaum Beachtung fand. Nur Harry blickte ab und an zu ihr hinüber, sowie auch Albus, der mit Alastor und Remus an dem Tisch saß, der Hermine am nächsten war, doch Albus schien eher an ihr vorbeizublicken, um Minerva im Auge zu behalten.

Sirius, der vorn bei Anne stand, kündigte an, dass sie den Strauß nun werfen würde und er trat an seine Braut heran und drehte sie um, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zur wartenden Schar lediger Damen stand. Dann begann er von drei an rückwärts zu zählen. Hermine schaute gar nicht nach vorn, sondern betrachtete die anderen Frauen, besonders Tonks, die die Spannung kaum auszuhalten schien. Erst, als Sirius zu Ende gezählt hatte, blickte Hermine gelangweilt nach vorn und da sah sie plötzlich den Strauß auf sie zufliegen. Völlig geschockt von dem näher kommenden Objekt blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, so dass der Strauß sie an der Wange streifte und an ihr vorbeiflog, so dass Tonks mit einem gekonnten Sprung die Blumen noch in der Luft fangen konnte. Dass sie gleich darauf auf den Tisch von Albus fiel und am Ende in Alastors Schoß landete, war ihr der Körpereinsatz offensichtlich wert gewesen. Die Menge klatschte und pfiff und Hermine hörte Alastor scherzen: „Ich hoffe doch, du willst den Strauß nicht bei mir einlösen!"

Remus half seiner Verlobten auf die Beine und küsste sie zaghaft auf den Mund mit dem Wissen, dass alle Augen auf die beiden gerichtet waren. Hermine nutzte diesen Moment, um sich etwas zurückzuziehen und dann, ungesehen von den Gästen, ihre Hand an die brennende Wange zu führen, an welcher der Strauß sie gestreift hatte. Es hätte ihrer sein können, dachte sie sich. Allein schon wegen seiner Symbolik wünschte sie sich, ihn doch gefangen zu haben. Aber auch wenn der Gedanke daran, die nächste Braut sein zu können, romantisch war, so war er doch auch genauso unrealistisch und Hermine war immer ein Mensch der Logik gewesen. Sie bemerkte, dass die Wange langsam heiß wurde und sie bemerkte ebenfalls, dass ihre Augen heiß wurden. Weinen wollte sie hier nun wirklich nicht, obwohl es ihr gerade jetzt so schwer ums Herz geworden war. Als Sirius auch noch mit der Braut zu tanzen begann und die ganzen anderen Pärchen auf die Tanzfläche folgten, da hielt sie nichts mehr hier und sie verschwand auf die Damentoilette, um vor dort aus vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer riss sie sich das blaue Kleid vom Leib und das ging erstaunlich leicht. Niemandem, nicht einmal Ginny, hatte Hermine anvertraut, dass das Kleid zwei weitere Male gerissen war und zwar einmal an der Seite, als sie sich vor der Zeremonie gesetzt hatte und das zweite Mal am Rücken, als sie die Arme nach oben gestreckt hatte, um Hagrid innig begrüßen zu können. Sie zog sich eine zerrissene Jeans und einen alten Weasley-Pullover an und ließ sich entmutigt auf der Couch nieder. Als sie den ganzen Tag Revue passieren ließ, da begann sie leise zu weinen.

Einen Raum weiter rollte Severus mit den Augen, bevor er zu dem Kniesel sagte: „Ich denke nicht, dass sie schon zurück sein wird, also sei still!" Doch der Kniesel machte Geräusche, die einem gequälten Tier gleichkamen und die Severus nicht länger zu ertragen bereit war. Genervt stand er von seiner Couch auf, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür hinüber. Kaum hatte er sie geöffnet, stürmte der Kniesel nach draußen und setzte sich vor Hermines Tür, um jämmerlich zu Schreien. „Dummes Tier", meckerte Severus, der sich der Tür näherte. In dem Glauben, Hermine würde noch auf der Hochzeit sein und fröhlich nacheinander mit allen anwesenden Junggesellen tanzen, öffnete er die Tür mit dem Passwort, welches sie ihm einmal gegeben hatte.

„Fellini", hörte er ihre Stimme sagen, als sie den Kniesel erblickt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie schon zurück sein würden. Der Kniesel hat so einen Lärm gemacht, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen wollte, dass Sie noch nicht hier wären. Offensichtlich hat sein Gespür ihn nicht getäuscht", sagte er in kühlem Tonfall. Als er ihr Gesicht erblickte, sagte er trocken: „Sie sehen scheußlich aus."

„Was?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätte man sie mit Farbkugeln bombardiert", erklärte er nüchtern und ihr wurde klar, dass er nur das verlaufende Make-up meinen konnte, welches sie sofort komplett mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes und einem Spruch entfernte, den Ginny ihr einmal beigebracht hatte. „Da Sie schon so früh zurück sind, möchten Sie mir vielleicht ins Labor folgen?"

Hermine brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, denn mit Arbeit konnte sie sich immer am besten ablenken.

„Ich werde mir nur etwas anderes anziehen", sagte sie.

„Das ist nicht notwendig", versicherte er ihr, so dass sie Fellini noch einmal kraulte, bevor sie mit Severus mitging, um sich ein wenig mit ihrer Arbeit zu zerstreuen.

Im Labor öffnete Severus eine weiße Kiste und er entnahm mit einer Hand einen üppigen Strauß Orchideen, den er ihr entgegenhielt. Als sie nicht zugriff, drückte er ihr den Strauß einfach an die Brust und ließ ihn los, so dass sie zugreifen musste. Er entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihr und sortierte einige Ampullen, die unordentlich auf einem Tisch herumstanden. Als Hermine die Blumen betrachtete, fiel ihr sofort ein, dass Pomona und Neville diese Orchideen züchteten, weil Severus seine Vorräte aufstocken wollte. Sie legte den Strauß auf den Tisch und nahm sich ein Messer, um die Pseudobulben von den Stängeln zu trennen. Im gleichen Moment, in welchem ihr auffiel, dass die Pflanzen gar keine Pseudobulben aufwiesen, hörte sie Severus verdattert fragen: „Was machen Sie denn da?"

Sie blickte auf und sagte: „Ich dachte, ich sollte die Orchideen verarbeiten, aber…" Sie blickte auf die Blumen und fügte hinzu: „Die haben gar keine Pseudobulben."

„Die Orchideen von Pomona bekommen ich erst später geliefert. Diese dort sind für Sie!", sagte er wenig romantisch klingend, bevor er sich seinen Ampullen widmete, die keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit bedurften.

Hermine blinzelte einmal, dann noch einmal, bevor sie das Messer weglegte und den Strauß Orchideen in die Hand nahm, um an ihnen zu riechen, was Severus aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete.

„Aber wofür…?"

Er unterbrach sie und erklärte, ohne sie anzublicken: „Für meine beleidigenden Worte Ihnen gegenüber bezüglich Ihres Alters und Ihrer Entscheidungsfähigkeit."

'Ah ja', dachte Hermine. 'Weil ich gesagt hatte, ich würde Valentinus fragen und er mich deswegen hochgenommen hatte.'

Laut sagte sie: „Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Wir waren doch quitt." Als er sie fragend anblickte, fügte sie schelmisch lächelnd hinzu: „Das Seegras."

Severus lächelte schief, weil er das Lächeln eigentlich unterdrücken wollte und dann sagte er: „Lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein, Hermine. Dame oder nicht: Das nächste Mal werfe ich zurück!"


	103. Blutdurst

Hi **Schwertlilie**,

du könntest richtig liegen mit deiner Vermutung, dass seine Augen am Ende wieder braun waren. Severus' Grobheit bei der Blumenübergabe… tja, er war sicherlich etwas mit der Situation überfordert. Was soll man auch tun, wenn der Empfänger eines Straußes einfach nicht zugreifen möchte? ;) Severus und Hermine haben hier und da bereits Ähnlichkeiten an den Tag gelegt, aber dieses Mal hat sie mit ihrer kleinen Verwechslung zwischen Zier- und Nutzpflanze wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen.

Hi **Quarks**,

erst einmal vielen Dank für deine erste und dann noch so ausführliche Review. :) Ich freue mich wirklich sehr drüber, dass der Schreibstil so gefällt und die Einfälle gelobt werden.

Da hast du Recht: Hermine hatte wirklich viel Pech. Ob der Schneider Schuld war am engen Kleid oder sie selbst, weil sie ihre leichte Gewichtszunahme bei der Bestellung einfach ignoriert hatte, bleibt mal dahingestellt. Einer Dame ein Geschenk zu überreichen gehört wirklich nicht zu den Dingen, in denen Severus geübt ist. Mit ein paar netten Worten bei der Übergabe des Straußes wäre es gar nicht erst zu Hermines kleinem Denkfehler gekommen, aber man lernt ja bekanntermaßen aus Fehlern.

Severus hat sich wirklich nicht sonderlich für den Stabkern interessiert. Vielleicht erfährt er es ja von jemandem und seine Reaktion darauf wird sicherlich interessant werden.

Harry wird sich schon durchsetzen, dass der erste gemeinsame Urlaub – die Flitterwochen – auch nur mit Ginny, dem Baby und ihm stattfinden werden. Eine Reise mit Hermine kann man immer noch ins Auge fassen, aber ob sie sich dabei wirklich wohl fühlt, wenn sie als Single mit einem Paar verreisen würde?

Hi **Daniel**,

ein wenig Humor wie in den Büchern muss schon sein :)

Wen Hermine einmal abbekommen wird? Vielleicht bleibt sie Single und wird Karrierefrau…? (alle SS/HG-Fans drehen gerade durch ;) ) Ich werde an dieser Stelle jedoch nichts verraten. Für die FF war nur ein Paar wirklich von Anfang an geplant und das waren Ginny und Harry. Alle anderen haben sich beim Schreiben entwickelt. Die verschiedenen Pärchen sind in dieser Geschichte ja nie ein Hauptplot gewesen. Wie in der (zugegebenermaßen recht oberflächlich gehaltenen) Inhaltsangabe beschrieben bricht „eine Zeit der Entwicklung und des Erinnerns" an. Snape hat sich bereits ein wenig entwickelt, ebenso wie Hermine und etliche andere Charaktere. Natürlich hat jeder Leser/Autor seine bevorzugten Pairings und jene, die er nicht ausstehen kann (SS/HG gehört z.B. nicht zu meinen persönlichen Favoriten, auch wenn ich ab und an FFs mit diesem Pärchen lese). Auch wenn ich weder bestätige noch dementiere, ob am Ende HG/SS rauskommen wird, hoffe ich sehr, dass die FF nicht auf die vorkommenden Paare reduziert wird. :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

An dem Samstag, an dem sich seine Frau merkwürdigerweise auf der Hochzeit ihres Cousins, was sie ihm im letzten Brief geschildert hatte, die Zeit vertreiben würde, hatte Lucius am Nachmittag Besuch von seiner Lieblingsschwester erhalten.

„Mr. Malfoy? Es ist heute früh Post aus dem Ministerium für Sie gekommen. Meine Kollegen haben es mir überlassen, Ihnen den Brief zu überreichen", sagte Schwester Marie mit zarter Stimme.

„Es war bisher nur ein Verdacht", sagte Lucius arrogant, „aber ich scheine Recht in der Annahme zu gehen, dass Ihre Kolleginnen und Kollegen sich vor mir fürchten."

Schwester Marie kam zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem er saß und sagte nicht vorwurfsvoll: „Sie haben Ellen eine tölpelhafte Planschkuh genannt und Mike haben Sie das Dessert hinterhergeworfen." Er hörte heraus, dass sie lächeln musste, was ihn auch zum Lächeln brachte, als er in diesen Erinnerungen schwelgte.

„Schwester Ellen verfügt über die Grazie eines Ukrainisches Eisenbauchs. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an mein Bett gestoßen war, hatte ich geglaubt, ein Erdbeben wäre ausgebrochen und Pfleger Mike hat – und da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher – meinen Nachtisch mit seinem Speichel verfeinert. Es ist gut, dass diese beiden sich nicht mehr in meine Nähe trauen", erklärte er völlig gelassen.

Sie ließ das Thema fallen und kam zum Hauptgrund ihres Besuch zurück, indem sie fragte: „Soll ich Ihnen den Brief vorlesen oder möchten Sie es erst selbst probieren?"

Schriften konnte er bisher nur lesen, wenn sie sehr groß waren. Vom Fenster aus konnte er das neue Werbeplakat von „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung" erkennen und Schwester Marie hatte vorgestern die Geduld aufgebracht, ihm zuzuhören, ob er die Werbezeilen auch richtig wiedergeben würde. Kleine Schriftarten wie die im Tagespropheten oder in Briefen konnte er mit seinen Augen noch nicht fixieren, doch probieren wollte er es.

„Geben Sie mir bitte den Brief. Ich will es versuchen", bat er und sie öffnete den Umschlag und zog das Pergament heraus, welches er mit seinen gepflegten Händen entgegennahm.

Er starrte auf das Blatt und versuchte, die Augen ruhig zu halten, doch alles verschwamm, so dass er entmutigt ausatmete, bevor er zugab: „Das Einzige, was ich erkennen kann, ist der Stempel des Ministeriums, aber auch nur schemenhaft. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären?"

Er hielt ihr den Brief entgegen und sobald sie ihn entgegengenommen hatte, begann Sie vorzulesen: „Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Antrag auf ein Verfahren mit Einbeziehung des Wahrheitsserums 'Veritaserum Plus' ist eingegangen und wird bearbeitet. Mit freundlichem…"

„Ich fasse es nicht", fauchte Lucius, „dass die mir mit ihrer Hinhaltetaktik kommen! Ich will mit Miss Bones sprechen! Machen Sie einen Termin mit ihr aus, Marie."

„Mr. Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Das ist völlig normal, erst eine Eingangsbestätigung zu bekommen. Das war bei mir bisher auch immer so, wenn ich etwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun gehabt hatte", sagte Marie, um ihn zu besänftigen.

„Ich will, dass das schneller vonstatten geht! Ich will diese Verhandlung! Ich lasse mich nicht hinhalten!", zeterte er und er beruhigte sich erst, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Es ist heute erst Samstag. So lang ist es doch gar nicht her, als Sie den Antrag gestellt haben. Warten Sie doch nächste Woche noch ab und wenn bis Ende der Woche nichts gekommen ist, werde ich Miss Bones kontaktieren", sagte sie beruhigend. Um ihn aufzumuntern fügte sie hinzu: „Vielleicht können Sie den nächsten Brief des Ministeriums sogar schon allein lesen?" Er seufzte, doch dann hob er eine Hand, um kurz die ihre zu tätscheln, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter ruhte und plötzlich bekam er Schluckauf.

Narzissa saß während der Hochzeitsfeier ihres Cousins neben Andromeda an einem Tisch und dachte an Lucius und wie sehr sie es bedauerte, dass er heute nicht an ihrer Seite sitzen würde; dort, wo jetzt die Verlobte ihres Sohnes saß. Als sie Susan kennen gelernt hatte, da fand sie die junge Dame auf Anhieb nett und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert, nachdem ihr vor wenigen Tagen erst bewusst geworden war, dass sie früher ein Gräuel gegen Halbblüter gehegt hatte. Diese Abneigung stieg jetzt wieder in ihr auf, aber als unbegründetes Gefühl und sie handhabte es mit großer Distanz, denn sie konnte selbst nicht verstehen, warum sie einst so gedacht hatte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht dabei, als sie sich die lang verdrängten Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zurückrief; Erinnerungen an Situationen, in denen sie Menschen wehgetan hatte, nur weil diese nicht in ihr mit Vorurteilen gespicktes Bild gepasst hatten. Narzissa war sich bewusst darüber, dass sie rassistisch gewesen war und sie wollte das wiedergutmachen. Sie wollte so sein und vor allem so bleiben, wie sie jetzt war, denn ihr Sohn hatte ihr mehrmals versichert, er hätte nie eine liebenswertere Mutter gehabt. Narzissa blickte um sich und betrachtete die anderen Gäste. Die Hälfte von ihnen waren Muggel. Damals hätte sie sich vielleicht sogar die Mühe gemacht, jeden einzelnen mit einem schmerzhaften Kommentar zu verletzen und diese Erkenntnis verletzte sie selbst. Ein Blick auf das fröhlich lächelnde Brautpaar brachte sie ebenfalls dazu, verträumt zu lächeln. Als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, fiel er auf den Tischt mit Albus, Remus, Tonks und einem Herrn mit künstlichem Auge, dessen äußerliches Erscheinungsbild sehr abschreckend war, woran sich jedoch niemand zu stören schien. Sie betrachtete Albus und wusste mit einem Male wieder, dass ihr Mann den Direktor abgrundtief hasste. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Lucius damals die anderen elf Gremiumsmitglieder des Schulbeirates erpresst hatte, damit diese für die Suspendierung des Direktors stimmen würden. Wie würde wohl Lucius heute reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Gattin den Direktor von Hogwarts nicht nur freundlich beim Vornamen nannte, sondern sich ab und an mit ihm auch zum Tee verabredete? Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie Remus, den netten Verlobten ihrer Nichte Nymphadora. Remus war von Anfang an nett zu ihr gewesen und Narzissa fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie Tierwesen damals als Wesen betrachtet hatte, die des Lebens unwürdig waren, ganz miserabel. Ihre Nichte hatte bei ihrem bisher einzigen Besuch sehr wohl gewusst, wie ihre Ansichten über Werwölfe und ähnliche Geschöpfe gewesen waren, doch nun schämte sich Narzissa dafür und erst jetzt war ihr klar geworden, dass Remus ihr eine neue Chance gegeben hatte; genau wie die liebe Schwester, die neben ihr saß.

„Narzissa, hast du zugehört?", fragte Andromeda.

Unmerklich den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte Narzissa zunächst, ihren Kopf freizubekommen, bevor sie sagte: „Verzeih mir, Andromeda, ich war in Gedanken. Was hattest du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, ich würde dich, deinen Sohn und dessen Verlobte gern zu uns", Andromeda blickte zu Ted, „einladen. Ein kleines Familientreffen mit Remus, Nymphadora, Sirius und Anne. Wie wäre das?", fragte Andromeda mit einem freundlichen, doch noch immer ein wenig unsicherem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Oh, das wäre schön", antwortete Narzissa ehrlich, obwohl die Einladung ihrer Schwester Tränen in ihr aufkommen lassen wollte.

Am Tisch von Sirius und Anne herrschte eine sehr gemütliche Stimmung. Tonks hatte sich gerade zu ihnen gesetzt, weil ein Stuhl frei geworden war. Gleich danach kam Beth und setzte sich neben Anne, weil Ginny sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zu Harrys Tisch gemacht hatte. Tischordnungen waren etwas für Langweiler, hatte Sirius vorhin erst noch gesagt.

„Anne?", sagte Beth vorsichtig. Als ihre beste Freundin ihr zuhörte, sagte sie leise: „Jetzt, denke ich, ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen." Anne und Sirius, der mitgehört hatte, machten große Augen, unterbrachen jedoch nicht, als Beth erklärte: „Ich hatte ja deinem Arbeitgeber Bescheid gegeben, dass du im Krankenhaus liegen würdest. Trotzdem hat er dich, na ja, wie soll ich es sagen?"

Anne empfahl scherzend: „Einfach frei von der Leber weg, Beth!"

„Man hat dir gekündigt", sagte Beth freiheraus.

Annes Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe und sie benötigte einen Moment, um diese Information zu verarbeiten, doch dann, endlich, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder und sie zeterte: „Haben die einen Knall? Ich habe mir für diesen Saftladen dreizehn Jahre lang den Hintern aufgerissen, habe so gut wie nie gefehlt und unzählige unbezahlte Überstunden geschoben und so dankt man es mir?"

Beth hob und senkte die Schultern, erwiderte jedoch nichts, so dass Sirius eingriff: „Dir hat der Job doch eh nicht gefallen und ich möchte an dieser Stelle nicht wiederholen, mit welchen derben Bezeichnungen du deinen Chef betitelt hast. Reg dich darüber doch nicht auf."

„Doch, ich rege mich auf. Diese verdammten…" Sie brummte wie ein gereizter Bär, bevor sie feststellte: „Ich könnte mich sicherlich zurück in die Firma klagen, aber wer will schon bei jemanden arbeiten, der einen nur einstellt, weil das Gericht so entschieden hat?"

„Du bist dir aber schon darüber im Klaren, Anne, dass du nicht mehr arbeiten gehen musst", suggerierte Sirius, der an sein gut gefülltes Verlies bei Gringotts dachte.

„Ja, damit ich mich in eine Rolle zwängen lasse und wie ein artiges Frauchen schön Zuhause bleibe", meckerte Anne zurück.

Sirius schmunzelte, unterdrückte es aber, laut zu lachen, denn er wusste, dass es unmöglich sein würde, Anne in irgendeine Rolle zu drängen. Beth hingegen schlug vor: „Du kannst einen anderen Job suchen. Die Jobangebote haben sich ja mit deiner Hochzeit gerade vervielfacht. Kannst ja einfach in der Zaubererwelt was machen oder ich sehe mal, ob man dich bei mir unterbringen kann. Ich glaube, wir bereiten gerade Stellenausschreibungen vor."

„Lass mal gut sein", warf Sirius ein, „denn wir werden zu allererst unsere Flitterwochen genießen und dann kann sie immer noch schauen, was sie machen möchte."

Als Ginny sich zwei Tische weiter wieder neben Harry gesetzt hatte, fragte er sofort: „Und? Wissen Sirius und Anne etwas?"

„Nein", antwortete sie geschlagen, „sie haben Hermine nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem der Brautstrauß geworfen worden war."

Ginny sah, wie Harry die Zähne zusammenbiss, denn die Muskeln seines Kiefers arbeiteten, bevor er meckerte: „Das kann sie doch nicht machen? Sie kann nicht einfach gehen, ohne auch nur irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Vielleicht ist ihr ja was passiert?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, es ist ihr zu langweilig geworden, aber ich bin auch der Meinung, dass sie sich wenigstens hätte verabschieden können", sagte Ginny.

Harry atmete einmal heftig ein und aus, bevor er fragte: „Aber warum hat sie sich nicht verabschiedet?"

Ginny wurde es langsam zu viel und erwiderte daher ein wenig grantig: „Was weiß ich? Weil wir gefragt hätten, warum sie schon gehen will und sie das aber nicht sagen wollte. Lass sie einfach, Harry. Hermine ist erwachsen und kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Hermine war noch immer bei Severus im Labor. Den Strauß Orchideen hatte sie in eine Vase gestellt und jetzt half sie ihm wieder, das Nixenkraut und Seegras zu verarbeiten, damit sie es in Gläser abfüllen konnten. Beide hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, aber die Stimmung war trotzdem sehr entspannt.

Sie erschrak, als Severus plötzlich ein wenig aufgebracht sagte: „Ich habe die Zeit völlig vergessen." Er kam einige Schritte auf sie zu und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich möchte Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen." Hermine war völlig perplex. Die Wasserpflanzen hatte sie nicht einmal zur Hälfte geschnitten und jetzt wollte er sie plötzlich loswerden?

„Es ist doch gerade erst kurz vor sechs. Warum soll ich gehen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Gehen Sie einfach. Wir können später weitermachen oder…" Severus hielt inne, als es an der Tür klopfte und an seiner Mimik konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte, sie jetzt um sich zu haben.

„Hermine, wenn Sie sich bitte dort hinten an meinen Schreibtisch setzen würden? Verhalten Sie sich ruhig", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und sie folgte seiner Aufforderung ohne zu Murren.

Severus wartete geduldig, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte und öffnete dann erst die Tür. „Mr. Worple, guten Abend. Mr. Sanguini, treten Sie doch bitte ein", grüßte Severus seine Gäste.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Hermine die beiden, die sie bereits von der Initiative her kannte. Mr. Worple hatte seinen Blick durchs Labor streifen lassen und sie bemerkt, weswegen er freudestrahlend auf sie zukam und ihr die Hand entgegenhielt.

„Miss Granger, richtig? Guten Abend", grüßte er lächelnd und sie gab ihm die Hand, die Severus vor ihrer Arbeit netterweise mit einem Zauberspruch versehen hatte, damit sich ihre Finger nicht mehr grün färben würden.

Ohne auf Severus' Bitte zu achten, erhob sie sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Mr. Sanguini zu, den sie höflichkeitshalber auch begrüßen wollte, doch als sie ihm die Hand entgegenhielt und ihn willkommen hieß, da blickte er ihr nur flüchtig in die Augen und nickte ihr zu, was sie sehr unhöflich fand. Sie ging nicht zurück zu dem Platz, an dem sie hätte sitzen sollen, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Severus einhandelte, doch Mr. Worple lenkte Severus sehr schnell ab, denn er sagte: „So, da sind wir. Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, konnten wir Ihr Angebot einfach nicht abschlagen."

Severus nickte dem kleinen, gedrungenen Mann zu und ging gleich darauf an einen seiner Schränke, um eine Kiste herauszuholen. Hermine beobachtete alles ganz genau. Diese Kiste hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und sie wusste daher nicht, was sie beinhalten würde. Worple und Sanguini näherten sich dem Tisch, auf dem Severus die Kiste platziert hatte und Hermine war ihnen gefolgt. Sie stand direkt neben Sanguini, der sie jedoch bemerkte und scheinbar grundlos seine Position änderte, so dass Worple nun von ihr und dem Vampir in die Mitte genommen worden war.

Sie lauschte aufmerksam, als Severus den beiden Männern mit seiner leisen Stimme erklärte: „Das hier", er öffnete die Kiste, „sind die Ampullen." Es kamen mehrere, aneinander gereihte kleine Fläschchen mit einem Fassungsvermögen von vielleicht je fünfzig Millilitern zum Vorschein. Der Inhalt der Fläschchen leuchtete blutrot. „Was alles zu beachten ist liegt dem Trank bei", fügte Severus hinzu, als er der Kiste ein gefaltetes Blatt Pergament entnahm, es einmal zeigte und wieder an seinen Platz legte. „Was Ihre Beobachtungen betrifft, so möchte ich Sie", Severus blickte Sanguini an, „höflichst darum bitten, äußerst genau zu sein." Sanguini nickte, so dass Severus die Kiste wieder verschloss und dem Vampir entgegenhielt, der sie so gierig entgegennahm als würde sie Blutkonserven beinhalten. Severus ging gleich darauf an einen Schrank und holte ein kleines Säckchen hervor, dessen Inhalt klimpernde Geräusche von sich gab, was ihn als Geldbeutel enttarnte. Den hielt er ebenfalls Sanguini entgegen, doch der betrachtete weiterhin die Kiste in seinen Händen und schien unbeeindruckt von den Galleonen, so dass Mr. Worple einmal gelassen mit den Schultern zuckte und die Hand ausstreckte, um den Beutel entgegenzunehmen.

Bevor die beiden Männer sich verabschiedeten, sagte Sanguini noch: „Ich werde die Beobachtungen zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit niederschreiben, Professor Snape." Snape nickte, bevor er beide zur Tür begleitete. Nachdem er sie verschlossen hatte, blickte er Hermine an, doch er rügte sie nicht, sondern ging wieder an seinen Platz, um die Pflanzen zu schneiden.

„Severus?", sagte Hermine, damit er sie anblickte. Als er aufgeschaut hatte, fragte sie: „Erklären Sie es mir?" Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wie sie fragen wollte, aber sie wollte alles über die Kiste mit den Ampullen wissen und was es mit den Beobachtungen auf sich hatte, die Sanguini notieren sollte.

„Was eben geschehen ist, Hermine, hat Sie nicht zu interessieren", sagte er trocken.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und kniff den Mund zusammen, doch dann lächelte sie, bevor sie offenbarte: „Das hat mit dem Trank zu tun, an dem Sie arbeiten, richtig? Der Trank, der den Blutdurst bei Vampiren stillen soll."

Severus hielt mit seiner Arbeit inne und vergegenwärtigte sich, dass Harry ihr davon erzählt haben musste, denn niemand sonst wusste davon. Er antwortete daher vorsichtig: „Mit diesen Forschungen wandle ich auf sehr dünnem Eis, Hermine, und ich bewege mich am Rande der Legalität." Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, da hob er eine Hand, um sie am Reden zu hindern und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Ja, ich gebe es zu: Die Forschungen sind durchweg illegal. Nichtsdestotrotz erachte ich eine Fortschritt auf diesem Gebiet für erstrebenswert."

Sie unterhielten sich einen Moment lang über Vampire an sich und was Severus' Trank bewirken könnte, da kam die Sprache auf das Verhalten von Sanguini, denn Hermine sagte: „Ich fand ihn sehr unhöflich. Er hat mir nicht einmal die Hand zur Begrüßung gegeben."

„Mr. Sanguini hat sich Ihnen gegenüber angemessen verhalten", verteidigte Severus seinen Gast. Da sie fragend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, näherte er sich ihr, um ihr seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen. „Mr. Caedes hatte Ihnen die Hand gegeben, richtig?", wollte er wissen. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, da sie gehofft hatte, nie wieder über Caedes reden zu müssen, doch sie nickte bejahend. Severus hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sagte: „Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand." Wortlos ergriff sie seine rechte Hand, so dass er sagte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Finger so gehalten hatte." Er nahm Zeige- und Mittelfinger und legte sie leicht auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks und erklärte im Anschluss: „Er hat unbemerkt von Ihnen Ihren Puls erfühlt. Und ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, Ihnen einen Handkuss zu geben." Severus führte ihre Hand in die Nähe seiner Lippen, doch anstatt ihren Handrücken zu küssen, erklärte er mit lehrerhafter Stimme: „Aus Büchern wissen Sie, dass Vampire verfeinerte Sinne haben. Sie können besser hören, besser riechen… Er hat Ihr Blut gewittert, während er Ihnen einen Handkuss gegeben hat." Er senkte seine Hand wieder und ließ die ihre los. „Sie wissen über Vampire wahrscheinlich alles, aber Sie können manchmal nicht zuordnen, inwiefern sich die Eigenarten dieser Gattung auf das alltägliche Leben auswirken. Die Höflichkeiten von Vampiren werden oftmals, besonders von Damen, mit Schmeicheleien verwechselt; häufig auch mit zaghaften Annäherungen." Er legte den Kopf etwas schräg und unterstellte: „Er hat Ihnen Nettigkeiten zugeflüstert, nicht wahr?" Severus hob seine rechte Hand und strich Hermines lockiges, wirres Haar von ihrer Schulter, bevor er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte, doch anstatt, wie Caedes, irgendwelche Komplimente zu machen, sagte Severus sehr leise und nahe an ihrem Ohr: „Was glauben Sie, wie viele Zentimeter meine Zähne nun von Ihrem Hals entfernt sind?"

Ein leichtes Zittern übermannte sie, als ihr klar geworden war, wie dumm sie sich bei Caedes verhalten hatte oder war es so, weil Severus ihr nie so nahe gewesen war.

„Ich habe verstanden, was Sie meinen", sagte sie sanft, während sie noch immer seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte.

Er bat sie, Platz zu nehmen, damit er ihr von seiner Forschung erzählen konnte. Severus versprach sich von dem Trank etwas Ähnliches wie vom Wolfsbanntrank. Die Vampire, die diesen Trank regelmäßig einnehmen würden, wären keine Gefahr mehr, da ihre Instinkte – der Durst – erfolgreich unterdrückt werden würden. Die Unterhaltung verlagerte sich, nachdem die Wasserpflanzen komplett zerteilt und in Vorratsgläser eingelegt worden waren, in Severus' Wohnzimmer. Die Blumen in der Vase hatte sie mitgenommen.

Um kurz nach einundzwanzig Uhr wurde ihre angeregte Unterhaltung von Harry gestört, der erst sehr böse dreinblickte, als er Hermine erspähte, dann jedoch sehr erleichtert schien, als er sagte: „Schön, dass es dir gut geht, Hermine. Es gab nämlich einige auf der Hochzeit, die sich Sorgen gemacht haben, weil du plötzlich weg warst."

„Ich hätte ja Bescheid gesagt", rechtfertigte sie sich, „aber es haben alle getanzt, als ich gehen wollte."

Es war eine Ausrede gewesen und das hatte selbst Severus herausgehört. Er hatte sich sowieso gewundert, warum Hermine schon um kurz nach sechzehn Uhr von der Hochzeit zurückgekommen war, aber er hatte sich nicht daran gestört und daher nicht nach einem Grund gefragt.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Harry. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry, bevor er sich auf dem Sessel niederließ. „Ich habe heute schon ziemlich viel getrunken. Ginny wartet außerdem auf mich. Ich wollte ja nur sehen, wo Hermine steckt."

„Na ja, ich bin hier und mir geht's gut", sagte sie keck.

Harry lächelte gequält. Er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht, weil er sich immer wieder vor Augen gehalten hatte, dass er sie in Aberdeen hätte verlieren können. Als der Hund auf Harry zukam, tätschelte er ihn, bevor er sich Severus zuwandte und sagte: „Ich wollte mit Ihnen wegen dem Hund reden. Ich werde nicht mehr die Zeit haben, dreimal mit ihm auszugehen, Severus. Ab und an schon, aber nicht mehr regelmäßig. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung?"

Severus fand das gar nicht in Ordnung. Er war nicht der Typ dafür, mit einem Hund spazieren zu gehen, obwohl ihm der Ausflug nach Little Whinging gefallen hatte. Er wollte sich gerade äußern und sagen, dass er an der Abmachung, die er mit Harry hatte, festhalten wollte, da sagte Hermine plötzlich: „Ich könnte mit dem Hund rausgehen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Severus schien sehr erstaunt, so wie er Hermine verdutzt ansah, doch er sagte: „Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen."

Harry wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg machen, da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein und daher fragte er: „Ach ja, Severus. Mit Ihrem Zauberstab hat alles geklappt? Haben Sie ihn bekommen?"

Daran hatte Hermine gar nicht gedacht und deswegen interessierte sie die Antwort genauso brennend. Severus nickte und bestätigte: „Ja, ich habe ihn heute bekommen. Die Rechnung wird Ollivander übrigens an Sie schicken, Harry."

Harry lächelte verlegen. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, dass er Severus' Zauberstab auf so bizarre Weise zerstört hatte. „Zeigen Sie mal!", forderte Harry ihn auf.

Sein Kollege kam der Aufforderung nach und zog, wie Harry und Hermine bemerkten, den neuen Stab nicht wie üblich aus dem linken Ärmel, sondern aus einer Innentasche.

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt Severus den Stab in die Luft, doch Hermine war neugierig und fragte, während sie die Hand aufhielt: „Darf ich mal?"

Severus überreichte ihr den Stab, den sie sofort inspizierte und sie erkannte ganz richtig: „Birke?"

„Weiß-Birke, um genau zu sein", vervollständigte Severus.

„Und was ist nun der Kern?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Severus räusperte sich, bevor er antwortete: „Wie Sie schon ganz richtig vermutet hatten, handelt es sich dabei um das Schweifhaar eines Einhorns."

„Ja, das war ja klar, aber es sollte doch noch einen zweiten Kern geben", rief Hermine ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Er sträubte sich zunächst, gab dann aber zu: „Mr. Ollivander faselte etwas von dem Haar einer Hexe."

Hermine stutzte und blinzelte, bevor sie ungläubig wiederholte: „Das Haar einer Hexe?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich bin zwar nicht allzu bewandert in der Zauberstabherstellung, aber darüber habe ich noch nie gelesen. Von Veela-Haar habe ich schon gehört, aber das Haar einer Hexe? Ist damit womöglich eine Sabberhexe gemeint?" Bevor ihr irgendjemand widersprechen konnte, sagte sie selbst: „Nein, Unsinn. Aber ich verstehe nicht…" Sie hielt inne, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Mr. Ollivander ihr mit einer Hand durchs Haar gefahren war, während er ihr davon erzählt hatte, dass er sich nun im Klaren über den Kern sein würde, aber das, was sie gerade dachte, konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Hat er noch etwas über dieses Hexenhaar gesagt?"

„Nein, ich wollte mich nicht länger mit ihm unterhalten als notwendig, denn ich war der Meinung, dass er recht dreist geworden war."

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa wieder gezankt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich 'zanke' nicht", versicherte Severus und sie nahm diese Aussage mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis.

Die beiden schienen Harry völlig vergessen zu haben, denn Hermine fragte Severus: „Darf ich damit mal etwas wutschen?"

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", erwiderte er gleichgültig, sah aber gespannt dabei zu, wie sein Stab mit ihrer Magie funktionierte. Sie wutschte und wedelte und schon schwebte der Sessel samt Harry einen halben Meter über dem Boden.

„Wahnsinnig witzig, Hermine! Lass mich bitte wieder runter; ich möchte wieder zu Ginny gehen", bat er höflich und sie kam seiner Bitte frech grinsend nach.

Als der Sessel wieder auf dem Boden stand, sagte Harry noch: „Ach ja, ich habe mich auf der Hochzeit viel mit Arthur unterhalten und er meinte, die Themen, um die sich der Orden kümmert, würden sich um diese Hexenjägerbande drehen. Vielleicht, Severus, sollten wir dem Orden doch wieder beitreten? Ich mach's, wenn Sie auch mitmachen. Hermine und Ginny bekommen wir bestimmt auch dort unter, wenn wir erst einmal wieder Mitglied sind." Da weder Hermine noch Severus sich dazu äußerten, fügte Harry noch hinzu: „Arthur hatte mit dem anderen Minister gesprochen und", Harry stockte, „und Pablo ist an uns ausgeliefert worden. Der sitzt jetzt in Untersuchungshaft. Viel hat man bisher nicht aus ihm herausbekommen. Außerdem weiß Ginny nichts davon."

Hermine war von dieser Information sehr bestürzt, doch dann fasste sie sich und sagte: „Ich möchte zu gern wieder in den Orden, Harry!"

An Harrys statt antwortete Severus: „Albus wird sich sträuben. Er hatte neulich erst gesagt, er hätte gern Black, Harry und mich im Orden."

„Sie haben mit Albus darüber gesprochen?", fragte sie verdutzt.

Severus blickte Harry an und fragte: „Was denn? Das haben Sie ihr noch nicht mitgeteilt? Sie reden doch sonst über alles."

„Das war doch erst Mittwoch und wegen der ganzen Aufregung mit Anne, Ginny und der Hochzeit habe ich's völlig vergessen", rechtfertigte er sich. An Hermine gewandt sagte Harry: „An dem Tag, an dem Anne geheilt werden konnte, hatte Albus uns dreien angeboten, wieder dem Orden beizutreten. Allerdings haben Sirius und wir beide", Harry zeigte auf Severus und sich selbst, „abgelehnt. Was aber viel interessanter war: Wir haben Albus gefragt, wie er den Avada überleben konnte."

„Und?", fragte Hermine gespannt auf die Antwort wartend.

Severus übernahm und erklärte: „Er hat sich wie immer nicht zu einer Antwort hinreißen lassen. Auf keine der Fragen haben wir eine Antwort erhalten. Warum er überleben konnte, was aus seiner fluchgeschwärzten Hand geworden war und was er Black für einen Trank gegeben hatte, damit er nicht stirbt."

„Wie bitte? Er hat Sirius einen Trank verabreicht?", fragte Hermine völlig baff. „Was für einen…"

Severus unterbracht: „Er hat nicht mit der Sprache herausgerückt, Hermine. Ich denke mittlerweile, dass wir keine Antworten bekommen werden, sollten wir nicht selbst nach ihnen suchen."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: „Wie sollten wir nach der Antwort suchen?"

Severus lehnte sich gemütlich an die Rückenlehne, bevor er laut dachte: „Man könnte eventuell nachsehen, ob in dem hübschen Grab am See eine Leiche liegt."

„Das wäre Grabschändung", warf Hermine ein.

Severus jedoch entgegnete ruhig: „Aber doch nicht, wenn es keine Leiche geben sollte."


	104. Stabkerne

Hi **Daniel**,

natürlich muss man nicht alle Charaktere lieben. ;) Umso schöner, dass du Snapes Entwicklung amüsant findest, auch wenn er nicht zu deinen Favoriten zählt. Er ist hier ja einer der Hauptcharaktere. Schade, dass ich einzig auf dieser FF-Seite nicht das Cover hochladen kann, aber ihr könnt gern mit Copy & Paste einen Blick drauf werfen:

www.skywalking.de/HPudSdV02.jpg

Die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny wird ein Highlight und muss gut überlegt werden. Molly übernimmt die Planerei – ich sag ihr Bescheid, dass sie sich beeilen soll ;)

Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn man bei FFs gezielt auf Pairings schaut. Ich schätze mal, dass 90 Prozent aller FFs sich auch speziell darum drehen. Noch ein wenig Geduld und es gibt noch eine Hochzeit :)

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Am Mittwoch vor Halloween wurde Arthur von Susan darüber informiert, dass der Antrag von Lucius eingegangen war und bearbeitet werden würde.

„Sehr schön, Susan. Ich werde gleich Mrs. Baltimore aufsuchen", sagte Arthur gut gelaunt. Er wusste, dass sie in ihrem Beruf sehr abgebrüht war und er ging davon aus, dass Malfoy die höchst mögliche Strafe erhalten würde. Im Büro von Rosalind grüßte er: „Guten Morgen, Rosalind. Wie geht es Freddie? Und Barry fühlt sich wohl in der Schweiz?"

Rosalind war im ersten Moment ein wenig erschrocken, denn sie hatte heute die Akte Malfoy auf den Tisch bekommen, doch sie antwortete ehrlich: „Freddie geht's wunderbar. Er hat am Montag ein Geschäft mit den Kobolden abschließen können und Barry hat jetzt schon die besten Noten bekommen."

„Wunderbar! Das sind doch mal schöne Neuigkeiten", sagte Arthur lächelnd. „Weswegen ich hier bin…". Er blickte auf ihren Schreibtisch und deutete mit einem Finger drauf, während er sagte: „Ah, ich sehe, Sie haben die Akte schon bekommen. Ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in Sie, Rosalind. Malfoy soll ruhig mal spüren, wie es ist, in die Mangel genommen zu werden. Sie haben sich ja bisher nie von einem Angeklagten täuschen lassen."

Rosalind schluckte, sagte jedoch: „Ich werde die Gamotmitglieder persönlich auswählen, Arthur."

„Ja, Sie bekommen das schon hin! Irgendwie bin ich jetzt beruhigt, wo ich weiß, dass Sie den Fall in die Hand nehmen", sagte er, bevor er ihr Büro verließ.

Nachdem er gegangen war, schloss sie die Augen. Nur kurz überlegte sie, ob sie dem Minister die Wahrheit sagen sollte, doch der Gedanke daran, was dann folgen würde, ließ sie diese Möglichkeit sofort wieder verdrängen. Einmal tief durchatmend griff sie in ihre Handtasche und fischte die Liste mit den Gamotmitgliedern heraus, die Malfoy ihr geschickt hatte. Natürlich kannte sie jeden einzelnen und mit den meisten war sie so eng vertraut, dass man sich auch privat häufig sah. Sollte es etwa jedem auf dieser Liste etwa ähnlich ergehen wie ihr? War dies Malfoys Liste mit erpressbaren Menschen? Sie schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf, bevor sie die Akte auf ihrem Tisch öffnete und das Formular herauszog, mit welchem sie die Verhandlung vorbereiten wollte. Sie notierte die Gamotmitglieder, die unbedingt anwesend sein sollten, doch es fehlten noch welche für die Verhandlung, denn es mussten insgesamt fünfunddreißig sein. Zwölf fehlten noch! Zwölf Gamotmitglieder, die nicht erpressbar waren. Sollte sie vielleicht jene aufschreiben, die sich von Malfoy definitiv nicht beirren lassen würden? Sollten es dann jedoch dazu kommen, dass Malfoy durch die Argumente dieser zwölf Menschen doch hart verurteilt werden würde, könnte der sich immer noch dazu entschließen, sich zu rächen. Malfoy zählte zu den Menschen, die anderen Menschen mit in den Abgrund reißen würde, denn er hätte ja nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sie entschloss sich schweren Herzens dazu, die letzten zwölf Gamotmitglieder aus unerfahrenen Mitarbeiten zusammenzustellen; junge Gamotmitglieder, die die Entscheidungen und Argumente von dreiundzwanzig erfahrenen Kollegen sicherlich nicht bezweifeln würden.

Mit dem fertigen Formular ging sie persönlich zu Arthur, von dem sie es abzeichnen lassen musste. „Arthur? Ich habe die Zusammenstellung fertig", sagte sie kraftlos.

„Schon? Das ging ja fix. Zeigen Sie, zeigen Sie", sagte er heiter, während er sie mit einer Hand heranwinkte.

Er nahm das Formular entgegen und las die Namen der von Rosalind gewählten Gamotmitglieder, die während Malfoys Verhandlung anwesend sein sollten. Er ließ sich die Zeit, sich zu jedem Namen die Person ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Oh, Sie haben Fortunatus Storm ausgewählt? Der hasst Malfoy", sagte er gehässig.

'Warum nur?', dachte Rosalind. 'Wahrscheinlich hat Malfoy ihn genauso in der Hand wie mich.'

„Mrs. Winstone, Mr. Driscoll, Mr. Lavin", las Arthur mit glitzernden Augen vor, denn er wusste, dass keiner von denen auf Malfoy gut zu sprechen war und dann überkam ihn plötzlich ein Schuldgefühl, denn er ahnte, dass Lucius keine Chance haben würde, wenn die für seine Verhandlung gewählten Gamotmitglieder überwiegend einen persönlichen Groll gegen den Angeklagten hegen würden. Eigentlich musste jeder dieser Verhandlungsanträge beim Minister, also bei ihm, vorgelegt werden, damit kein Schindluder getrieben werden würde, doch jetzt trieb er es selbst zu weit, indem er es darauf anlegte, Malfoy auflaufen zu lassen. Er beruhigte seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn, indem er sich sagte, dass mindestens zehn von den auserwählten Gamotmitgliedern bisher unbeleckt waren und keinen persönlichen Hass gegen Malfoy hegten, womit sich alles wieder etwas die Waage halten würde.

„Ich möchte, dass ein Termin für die Verhandlung erst festgelegt wird, wenn Malfoys Behandlung im Mungos beendet ist, Rosalind", erklärte Arthur und sie nickte bejahend.

Er nahm seine Feder und Rosalind schaute resignierend zu, als Arthur mit seiner vollen Unterschrift den Verhandlungsvertrag gültig zeichnete.

Zur gleichen Zeit schrieb Albus in seinem Büro eine Liste, auf der er die Lehrer festhielt, die für die Halloween-Feier am Freitag die Aufsicht übernehmen sollten. Severus stand bereits ganz oben als Erster, denn nur so konnte Albus ihn dazu bringen, am 31. Oktober überhaupt seine Räume zu verlassen. Minerva hielt auch nicht viel von diesem Fest, weswegen er ihr ebenfalls die Aufgabe übertragen wollte, an diesem Tag auf die Schüler zu achten. Filius hatte sich schon am Montag freiwillig bereit erklärt, diese Funktion zu übernehmen.

'Fehlen noch zwei', dachte Albus. In der Regel reichten fünf Lehrer aus, die sich präsent verhalten würden und sich nicht am Fest beteiligten, sondern unkostümiert nach dem Rechten sahen. Pomona wollte er nicht auf die Liste setzen, denn sie liebte es, sich zu verkleiden und mit den Schülern zu flunkern. Albus atmete einmal durch und setzte Sibyll auf die Liste, denn sie würde aus eigenen Stücken auch nicht zum Fest erscheinen, also sollte sie zumindest als Aufsichtspersonal fungieren, damit sie ihrem Turm den Rücken kehren würde. 'Einer noch', dachte Albus angestrengt nach.

Das Portrait von einer freundlich wirkenden, älteren Hexe mit silbernen Ringellocken, die üppig über ihre Brust fielen, meldete sich zu Wort und empfahl ungefragt: „Setz Svelte auf die Liste, Albus. Der ist neu und kann gleich für so eine Aufgabe herangezogen werden."

„Meine liebe Dilys, wenn darum geht, die neuen Lehrer die Arbeit machen zu lassen, während die alteingesessenen sich vergnügen, dann kann ich genauso gut Harrys Namen auf die Liste setzen", erklärte Albus der ehemaligen Direktorin von Hogwarts. „Professor Svelte darf ruhig dem Spaß beiwohnen, denn ich denke, es wird hier für ihn sein erstes und letztes Jahr gewesen sein."

„Oh, ist er so gut?", fragte Dilys Derwent spöttisch.

Albus schmunzelte und antwortete: „Der gute Svelte ist nur bedingt fähiger als Gilderoy Lockhart es damals gewesen war." Er blickte auf und erklärte Dilys: „Von Schülern habe ich gehört, dass er ihnen einen ganz normalen Zweig als Bowtruckle vorgeführt hatte." Er seufzte und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, bevor er anfügte: „Hätte Hagrid sich nicht so kurzfristig dazu entschlossen, diesen Posten abzugeben, wäre ich nicht in die verzweifelte Lage geraten, auf die Schnelle einen Professor für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu finden. Minerva hatte neulich geäußert, dass Sveltes Bestrebungen offensichtlich nicht jene wären, den Schülern ein guter Lehrer zu sein."

„Der Gute will sich profilieren", sagte ein anderes Portrait. Es war Armando Dippet gewesen, der das gesagt hatte.

„Will er das?", fragte Albus nach.

Armando streifte sich seinen Umhang glatt und erwiderte: „Warum sonst kommt er so oft, um mit dir einen Tee einzunehmen? Er will sich beliebt machen. Ich kann ihn jedenfalls nicht ausstehen."

„Das", sagte Albus, während er sich die Brille gerade rückte, „ist jedoch kein Grund, ihn vom Fest auszuschließen. Nein, er soll ruhig daran teilnehmen. Ich werde Aurora fragen." Schon setzte er die Lehrerin für Astromonie auf die Liste, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, um jeden einzeln auf die Aufgabe am Freitag anzusprechen.

Der Weg über die Strickleiter zu Sibylls Turmzimmer war für Albus nicht allzu anstrengend. Oben angekommen atmete er tief durch, um die ätherischen Düfte zu genießen, bevor er sich ihr näherte. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und zuckte daher zusammen, als er sie mit Vornamen ansprach.

„Albus", sagte sie erschrocken, während sie sich eine Hand aufs Herz legte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, meine Gute. Ich bin hier, wegen…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und sagte: „Wegen der Feier am Freitag. Ich soll darauf achten, dass die Schüler keine Dummheiten machen. Ja, ich werde da sein." Sie lächelte, während sie ihn durch ihre dicken Brillengläser hindurch anstarrte.

„Oh, Sibyll! Jetzt weiß ich genau, warum ich dich für das Fach Wahrsagen eingestellt habe", sagte er schäkernd, denn er wusste natürlich, dass sie damit gerechnet hatte, wie üblich von ihm diesbezüglich gefragt zu werden.

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn in die Nähe des Astronomieturms, wo sich Auroras Räumlichkeiten befanden. Sie war gerade eben, obwohl es bereits später Nachmittag war, aufgestanden und hieß den Direktor herzlich willkommen. Ohne Umschweife hatte sie sich bereit erklärt, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen, so dass er hinter ihrem Namen einen Haken setzen konnte, wie schon bei Sibyll.

Minerva und Filius brauchte er nicht mehr zu fragen, da sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten und so wanderte Albus von einem der höchsten Örtlichkeiten Hogwarts nach ganz unten in die Kerker.

Er traf Severus auf dem Gang an, denn er hatte eben Zutaten aus seinem Vorratsraum geholt. „Severus", sagte Albus und er wurde gleich unterbrochen.

„Wenn es um Freitag geht: Ja, ich erkläre mich bereit, aber nur, wenn du keinen anderen findest."

„Das ist nett von dir, Severus. Freiwillig haben sich auch Minerva und Filius gemeldet."

„Ich sagte, wenn du keinen anderen findest. Hast du Svelte oder Harry gefragt?", wollte Severus wissen.

Albus blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, bevor er sagte: „Ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht auf dich verzichten. Du bist immerhin derjenige gewesen, der regelmäßig bei den Schülern die meisten Flaschen Feuerwhisky konfisziert hatte."

„Aber nur, weil die anderen Kollegen ihre Aufsichtspflicht nie ernst genommen haben", konterte Severus, während er sich langsam wieder auf den Weg in sein Labor machte, in welchem Hermine auf ihn wartete.

Albus rief ihm lachend hinterher: „Und genau deswegen bist du der Richtige, Severus."

Allein im Labor auf den Nachschub an Zutaten wartend fuhr Hermine sich durchs Haar und bemerkte, dass zwischen ihren Fingern einige Haare zu finden waren, was sie gleich an Mr. Ollivander denken ließ. Hatte er, als er ihr durchs Haar gefahren war, etwa eines ihrer Haare genommen, um es als Kern für Severus' Zauberstab zu verwenden? Und wenn ja, durfte der das einfach, ohne sie zu fragen? Der Gedanke daran ließ ein wenig Unwohlsein in ihr aufkommen, aber nicht, weil möglicherweise eines ihrer Haare den Stabkern ausmachen könnte, sondern weil sie nicht wusste, wie Severus reagieren würde, würde sie ihm von ihrer Ahnung erzählen. Sie fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal durchs Haar und wieder hielt sie lose Haare in der Hand. Es waren zu viele, dachte sie, bevor sie ein drittes Mal durch ihr Haar strich. Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß, denn sie hatte plötzlich eine ganze Strähne in der Hand.

Gerade als sie diese erschreckende Erkenntnis gemacht hatte, kam Severus ins Labor und ohne zu überlegen sagte sie schnell hintereinander und sehr aufgebracht: „Ich verliere meine Haare!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich nach dieser Aussage ein wenig, bevor er beruhigend sagte: „Kein Grund zur Sorge."

„'Kein Grund zur Sorge?'", äffte sie ihn nach. „Hier, sehen Sie", sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand durch ihre Mähne, nur um gleich darauf noch mehr Haare in ihr zu halten als zuvor. „Oh Gott!", sagte sie panisch, als sie sich die braunen Locken zwischen ihren Fingern anschaute.

„Jetzt hören Sie auf, sich absichtlich die Haare auszureißen!", meckerte er und kam auf sie zu.

Ungläubig wimmerte sie: „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich sie mir wasche, werde ich bestimmt eine Glatze haben!"

„Unfug!", sagte er widersprechend und ging hinüber zu einem Schrank. Er stieg auf einen Hocker, um eine riesige Flasche, die bis zur Hälfte mit einer dicklichen gelben Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, zu entnehmen. Ohne das Wort an Hermine zu richten entkorkte er die große Flasche und füllte etwas von der Flüssigkeit in einen kleineren Behälter, der über 500 Milliliter Fassungsvermögen verfügte. Anstatt die kleinere Flasche wieder zu verkorken, befestigte er daran einen Zerstäuber, bevor er damit zu Hermine hinüberging.

Er hielt ihr die Flasche entgegen und empfahl: „Jeden Morgen nach dem Waschen benetzen Sie Ihr Haar damit und", er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „massieren es ein wenig ein."

„Was…?"

Bevor sie ihre Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, erklärte er: „Ein Balsam, welches nicht nur vor dem Austrocknen schützt." Da sie ihn verdutzt anblickte, fragte er: „Wenn Sie sich die großen Zaubertränkemeister ins Gedächtnis rufen, was haben die alle gemeinsam?"

Hermine dachte an das Bild aus einem Buch von Arsenius Bunsen, das ihn mit seiner dicken Brille, der Knubbelnase und der Halbglatze darstellte. Gleich darauf musste sie an Phyllida Spore denken, die ein dürres Gesicht mit spitzem Kinn hatte und eine sehr kurze Stoppelfrisur trug. Horace Slughorn, ihr ehemaliger Lehrer mit seinem rundlichem Äußeren und…

Plötzlich fiel es ihr auf und sie sagte: „Die hatten alle wenig Haare oder eine Glatze!"

„Richtig", stellte Severus lediglich fest.

„Aber warum passiert das?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Völlig gelassen erklärte Severus: „Sobald man regelmäßig mit etwas aggressiveren Zutaten arbeitet, greifen die warmen Dämpfe eines Trankes oftmals die Haare an, manchmal auch die Haut. Falls Sie also jemals Hautunreinheiten bei sich bemerken sollten, die unnatürliche Dimensionen annehmen sollten…" Er hielt inne, weil sie völlig erschrocken zu einer Vitrine lief, um im Spiegelbild ihr Gesicht zu betrachten. Vorwurfsvoll sagte er: „Hermine, ich hätte Ihnen längst Bescheid gegeben, wenn mir etwas bei Ihnen aufgefallen wäre." Sie blickte ihn an und nickte lediglich, so dass er sagte: „Wir werden demnächst mit dem Trank beginnen, den ich eigentlich heute mit Ihnen brauen wollte. Für heute habe ich kurzfristig etwas anderes geplant, denn ich habe vor dem Frühstück eine interessante Nachricht erhalten. Möchten Sie mich in die Winkelgasse begleiten?"

Etwas verdutzt sagte sie zu, so dass beide sich ihre Umhänge überwarfen.

In der Winkelgasse angelangt steuerte Severus auf einen unscheinbar wirkenden Laden namens „Phantasmplantare" zu. Er öffnete die Tür und wartete, bis Hermine eingetreten war und dann staunte sie. Der Laden entpuppte sich als gut sortiertes Geschäft für Zaubertrankzutaten und botanische Artikel. Schlichtweg gab es alles, was Pomonas oder Severus' Herz begehrte.

„Professor Snape, haben Sie meine Nachricht erhalten, ja? Kommen Sie doch bitte", sagte der ältere von zwei Verkäufern, der Severus zu sich winkte. Der ältere Herr grüßte Hermine und stellte sich als Mr. Heed vor. Nach der Bekanntmachung betraten Severus und Hermine den Nebenraum, in den sie von Mr. Heed gebeten worden waren. Der Verkäufer holte eine Kiste aus einer Ecke und stellte sie vor Severus und Hermine auf den Tisch. Während er vorsichtig auspackte, erklärte der Mann: „Sind erst heute Morgen angekommen. Ich habe Ihnen sofort geschrieben." Als der Mann den Deckel anhob, verbreitete der Inhalt einen kaum wahrnehmbaren, üblen Geruch, was Severus sofort explodieren ließ.

„Die sollen frisch sein?", zeterte er unverhofft. Dann nahm er eine der gebrochenen, gelben Eierschalen in die Hand und wollte sie zur Nase führen, doch auf halben Wege hielt er inne und meckerte: „Das riecht man doch schon durch das Paket hindurch, dass die Ware faul ist! Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich dafür bezahlen werde."

Der Verkäufer sagte nichts, sondern roch selbst an einer der Eierschalenstücken und verzog das Gesicht. Mit erröteten Wangen entschuldigte sich der Mann: „Das ist mir außerordentlich peinlich, Professor Snape. Man hat mir versichert…"

Severus unterbrach: „Woher stammen die?"

„Aus Frankreich", entgegnete der Verkäufer kleinlaut.

„Ein Tipp, Mr. Heed: Besorgen Sie schnell verderbliche Zutaten vorzugsweise aus den Ländern, in denen sich direkt eine Quelle befindet. Chinesische Dracheneier also aus China oder einem Land mit Reservat."

„Ich kann sofort neue bestellen", bot Mr. Heed an, doch Severus winkte ab.

„Nein, danke. Ich werde mich diesbezüglich mit einem anderen Händler in Verbindung setzen."

„Aber…"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Heed", sagte Severus kurz und knapp, bevor er Hermine mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihm nach draußen folgen sollte.

Außerhalb des Ladens äußerte Hermine sich nicht dazu, dass Severus so grantig zu dem Verkäufer gewesen war, denn es war seine Angelegenheit, wie er mit seinen Mitmenschen umgehen wollte.

„Ach, Hermine", sagte Severus, als er stehen blieb und sie anblickte. „Ich würde gern noch", er zögerte, „woanders hingehen. Es wird nicht länger als zehn Minuten dauern. Wenn Sie hier warten würden?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht dabeihaben wollte. Sie ahnte, dass er der Nokturngasse einen Besuch abstatten wollte und dahin wollte sie ihn wirklich nicht begleiten.

„Kein Problem", sagte sie nickend, so dass er von dannen zog. Was könnte sie in zehn Minuten erledigen? Für ein Eis bei Fortescue reichte die Zeit nicht und als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, fiel er auf das Geschäft von Mr. Ollivander, auf welches sie einfach zuging.

Im Zauberstabgeschäft war kein Kunde anwesend, doch Mr. Ollivander stand an seiner Theke und prüfte einige Stäbe.

„Miss Granger, welch eine Überraschung. Ich hoffe doch, mit Ihrem Stab ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Mit meinem schon, aber ich habe da eine Frage wegen dem Kern von Professor Snapes neuem Stab", sagte sie und Mr. Ollivander begann breit zu lächeln.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Mungos musste Lucius lächeln, denn Professor Puddle hatte ihm eben versichert, dass er mit dem neuen Spendermaterial voraussichtlich in zwei Wochen mit der Wiederherstellung von mindestens achtzig Prozent seiner Sehkraft rechnen könnte.

„Eine wundervolle Nachricht, Professor Puddle", sagte Lucius freundlich, bevor ihn der Professor wieder verließ. Als Marie sein Zimmer betrat, erzählte er ihr fröhlich davon und sie freute sich mit ihm.

„Dann werden Sie auf jeden Fall sehen können, wenn Sie Ihren Verhandlungstermin wahrnehmen werden", sagte sie

„Ich hoffe nur, die Herren und Damen im Ministerium werden sich nicht allzu viel Zeit lassen. Ich bin in solchen Angelegenheiten nicht sehr geduldig", gab er offen zu.

Zurück in der Winkelgasse hatte Hermine den Laden von Mr. Ollivander acht Minuten später wieder verlassen und jetzt – da Severus immer sehr präzise war – hatte sie noch zwei Minuten für sich allein, um über das nachdenken zu können, was sie eben von Mr. Ollivander erfahren hatte. Das Haar in Severus' Stab stammte tatsächlich von ihr. Eine genaue Erklärung, warum er eines ihrer Haare verwendet hatte, hatte er ihr nicht geben können, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er ihr Haar war, brachte sie zum Grübeln. Severus würde wahrscheinlich in die Luft gehen, würde er davon erfahren, also versprach sie sich selbst, ihm nichts davon zu erzählten. Nicht einmal Harry sollte das wissen. Einerseits fühlte sie sich geehrt, dass ein Teil von ihr den Kern eines Stabes darstellte, doch andererseits hatte sie dabei ein komisches Gefühl.

Während sie noch nachdachte, näherte sich ihr Severus und ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie ganz offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken war. Ihr war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er nun geduldig neben ihr stand und wartete. Er musste erst ihren Namen sagen, damit sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Sie hatte sich erschrocken, ihn plötzlich neben sich zu sehen und er fühlte sich unbehaglich, für einen Moment Furcht in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben.

„Gehen wir", forderte er sie mit milder Stimme auf. Bevor sie höflichkeitshalber fragen konnte, ob er in der Nokturngasse bekommen hatte, was er wollte, hörten beide hinter sich eine Frauenstimme.

„Severus?", fragte die Fremde. Gleichzeitig drehten sich Severus und Hermine um. Hinter ihnen stand eine Dame in Severus' Alter, die verlegen mit ihren langen, hellbraunen Haaren spielte.

Hermine richtete ihre Augen wieder auf Severus, doch der starrte nur mit gekräuselter Stirn die Frau an, während er sich offensichtlich Mühe gab dahinter zu kommen, wer sie sein könnte. Dann fiel es ihm ein.

„Linda?", sagte er erstaunt.

Die Frau lächelte, nachdem er sie wiedererkannt hatte. Sie kam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff. Auch wenn es bei ihm immer sehr schwer zu erkennen war, so war ihm doch anzusehen, dass er dieses zufällige Zusammentreffen zu begrüßen schien.

Hermine kannte Severus bereits so gut, um bemerken zu können, dass er sich über die Begegnung freute, aber seltsamerweise schien Linda dies auch erkannt zu haben.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass du wieder in Hogwarts arbeitest?", wollte sie unaufdringlich wissen.

„Ja, ganz recht. Und was machst du?", fragte er zurück. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, denn es war selbst unter den Kollegen in Hogwarts sehr selten, Severus jemanden duzen zu hören.

„Ich arbeite beim Besenregulations-Kontrollamt", erwiderte sie freudestrahlend.

Severus erlaubte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln, bevor er sagte: „Beim Ministerium also."

Sie nickte und blickte kurz verlegen zu Boden, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah und derweil stetig lächelte. Erst dann bemerkte sie Hermine, die einen Schritt hinter Severus stand, so dass sie ihn fragend anblickte.

Severus folgte ihrem Blick und als er Hermine ansah, begann er: „Das ist Miss Granger", er blickte wieder Linda an, „meine private Schülerin."

Höflich begrüßte Linda Hermine mit einem Handschlag, bevor sie Severus fragte: „Irgendwas mal von den anderen gehört?"

Er reagierte nicht bösartig oder ablehnend, sondern erzählte ganz offen: „Lupin sehe ich regelmäßig jeden Monat. Du kannst dir denken, warum."

„Oh", sagte sie erstaunt, denn mit der Erwähnung von Remus hatte sie anscheinend gar nicht gerechnet und in diesem Moment begriff Hermine die Zusammenhänge. Diese Frau war die damalige Freundin von Remus gewesen, mit der er zum Ball hatte gehen wollen, doch sie hatte auf der Krankenstation verweilen müssen, da sie in den gefrorenen See gefallen war.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Linda zaghaft.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er ist seit einigen Jahren mit einer jungen Aurorin liiert", sagte er nur ein klein wenig gleichgültig.

„Das ist schön. Grüß ihn doch bitte von mir, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst", sagte sie zurückhaltend. Dann fügte sie schnell und ablenkend hinzu, als wäre ihr das vorherige Thema unangenehm gewesen: „Ich gratuliere übrigens zum Orden des Merlin!"

Hier huschte tatsächlich ein Lächeln über Severus' Gesicht, bevor er kurz und knapp erwiderte: „Danke."

Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden empfand Hermine als zurückhaltend und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es an ihrer Anwesenheit liegen könnte, doch dieses Stückchen Vergangenheit von Severus wollte sie nicht einfach aus den Augen lassen. Sicherlich könnte sie sich einige Schritte von den beiden entfernen, doch sie wollte weiterhin zuhören. Sie wollte sehen, wie Severus mit Linda sprach, aber vor allem, wie Severus mit einer Frau umging.

„Ich habe Pamela neulich getroffen", sagte Linda mit einem permanenten, zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine hatte auch diesen Namen in Remus' Tagebuch gelesen. 'Pamela, Pamela', wiederholte sie in Gedanken und dann fiel auch das ihr wieder ein. Pamela war das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw gewesen, die sich von Sirius hatte abschleppen lassen. Es musste die Pamela gemeint sein, die sich zum Weihnachtsball den gutaussehenden Sirius mit Brenda geteilt hatte.

Linda erklärte im Anschluss verlegen schmunzelnd: „Sie ist eine richtige Zicke geworden."

„Geworden?", wiederholte Severus amüsiert spöttisch. „War sie das nicht schon damals?"

Linda musste laut lachen und nickte zustimmend. Plötzlich kam ein junges Mädchen auf die drei zugelaufen und sie hatte einen noch jüngeren Buben an der Hand.

„Mama, dürfen wir in den Eissalon?", fragte das Mädchen, das Hermine auf neun oder zehn Jahre schätzte.

Völlig unerwartet fragte Severus sehr interessiert: „Deine Tochter?" Nachdem er kurz den Jungen, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, betrachtet hatte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und dein Sohn?" Er hob beide Augenbrauen und wartete auf die Antwort, die sie ihm nur wortlos mit einem Nicken gab.

Gleich darauf richtete sie das Wort an ihre Tochter und sagte: „Aber nur, wenn du Daniel mitnimmst und pass auf, dass er nicht einfach anfängt, alles zu essen, was er sieht."

„Mach ich", sagte die Kleine freudestrahlend, bevor sie sich ihres Bruders annahm und mit ihm zu Fortesque hinüberging.

„Belinda ist jetzt zehn und wird nächstes Jahr hoffentlich Hogwarts besuchen", erklärte sie, woraufhin er erneut ganz unmerklich lächeln musste.

„Und der Vater?", sagte er diesmal etwas ungalant, auch wenn er es nicht so gemeint hatte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln, bevor sie leise offenbarte: „Ist im Krieg gefallen."

„Oh", sagte Severus bedauernd, „mein aufrichtiges Beileid."

Damit er sich wegen der Situation nicht unwohl fühlen würde, erklärte sie: „Das ist schon vor vier Jahren geschehen." Sie machte ihm klar, dass sie darüber hinweg war und seine Bemerkung sie nicht todtraurig gemacht hatte. Um vom Thema abzukommen, fragte sie: „Es wäre nett, wenn du alle Lehrer grüßen würdest, die mich noch kennen." Er versicherte, dass er das tun wollte, was sie dazu brachte, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, bevor sie noch wissen wollte: „Siehst du ab und zu noch jemanden von früher?"

Er nickte und zählte auf: „Molly und Arthur."

„Oh ja, Arthur", wiederholte sie Respekt zollend. „Ich finde, er ist ein großartiger Minister, auch wenn vieles bestimmt nicht so läuft, wie er es gern hätte", fügte sie an. Sie wartete, bis er weitere Namen nannte.

„Black", sagte er mit Abscheu in der Stimme, woraufhin sie beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog. „Ja, wirklich!", versicherte er ihr. „Er hat letzte Woche erst eine Dame aus der Muggelwelt geehelicht und wohnt nun", er atmete durch, um nicht zu grantig zu klingen, „nicht mehr in Hogwarts." Das „glücklicherweise" hatte er weggelassen, weil es zu verbittert geklungen hätte. Dieses Mal ließ Linda keine Bemerkung fallen, sondern wartete darauf, falls er noch etwas zu sagen hatte. „Narzissa sehe ich fast täglich."

Hier wurden Lindas Augen tellerrund und sie fragte nach: „DIE Narzissa?" Severus nickte und erklärte: „Sie hatte", er suchte die richtigen Worte, „ein Erlebnis, welches sie sehr verändert hat. Glaub mir, du würdest sie jetzt sehr mögen, so wie ich dich noch in Erinnerung habe."

Hier zog Hermine beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, denn sie hörte heraus, dass die beiden sich vermutlich viel besser und inniger gekannt hatten, als sie anfangs vermutet hatte.

„Wenn du es sagst, wird es wohl so sein", sagte Linda zustimmend, obwohl sie noch immer staunen musste.

Plötzlich kam Belinda zurück und sagte aufgebracht: „Mama, Daniel isst bei den anderen Leuten einfach Eis mit und er hört nicht auf mich."

Linda tätschelte ihre Tochter am Kopf und sie nahm sich noch die Zeit, sich bei Severus zu verabschieden: „Na dann", sie reichte ihm die Hand, „ich muss los. Ein 'Notfall', wie du gehört hast." Sie gab auch Hermine die Hand, obwohl sie mit ihr kein einziges Mal gesprochen hatte. Linda wandte sich, obwohl ihre Tochter schon an ihrem Arm zerrte, noch einmal Severus zu und sagte: „Ich weiß ja jetzt, wo ich dich erreichen kann."

Wieder bemerkte Hermine, wie Severus ein wenig lächelte, bevor er Linda zunickte und sie gleich darauf ihrer Tochter folgte. Severus schaute ihr hinterher und Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei, bis er, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zu schenken, grantig sagte: „Was starren Sie mich so an und warum haben Sie mir nicht einen einzigen Moment mit meiner Bekannten allein gegönnt?"

'Huch', dachte Hermine, 'ich hätte doch lieber ein paar Schritte gehen sollen."

Severus wandte seinen Kopf und schaute sie eindringlich an, so dass sie ohne zu überlegen fragte: „Sie kennen sie aus der Schule?"

Er rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen, was sie ungemein ärgerte, bevor er spottete: „War das denn nicht offensichtlich?"

Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass Severus damals Linda aus dem See gerettet hatte, doch das durfte er nicht wissen und so fragte sie: „War sie Ihre Freundin?"

„Was interessiert Sie das?", wollte er wissen, woraufhin sie nur einmal die Schultern hob und wieder senkte. „Ah, verstehe", murmelte er. „Das ist wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen Sie vor Neugierde platzen, nicht wahr?" Hermine kniff beleidigt die Lippen zusammen, aber sie – und darüber erschreckte sie selbst – nickte, woraufhin er schmunzeln musste.

Mit einem Male fiel ihr wieder ein, was er eines Tages gesagt hatte und sie wiederholte seine Worte inhaltlich, indem sie sagte: „Es war Ihnen doch lieber, wenn ich Ihnen Fragen stelle, wo ich bei Ihnen doch schon direkt an der Quelle bin."

Ihre Aussage verdutzte ihn einen Moment lang und dann wandte er sich langsam ab und ging ein paar Schritte. Einmal blickte er über seine Schulter, um ihr zu verständlich zu machen, dass sie folgen sollte.

Während sie nebeneinanderher zum Pub schlenderten, von dem aus sie wieder nach Hogwarts flohen wollten, erzählte er plötzlich aus freien Stücken: „Ich habe der Dame einmal aus einer prekären Situation geholfen und sie war mir dafür sehr dankbar." Gut, das hatte sie sich selbst denken können, doch Severus wiederholte nochmals: „Sie war mir", er schaute Hermine mit festem Blick an und betonte, „überaus dankbar!"

Sie benötigte einen Moment und runzelte die Stirn, während sie überlegte und ganz plötzlich glättete sich ihre Stirn, denn sie wusste, was gemeint war. Das Einzige, das sie darauf erwidern konnte, war ein verlegenes: „Oh."

„Aber nicht, was Sie jetzt vielleicht denken mögen, Hermine. Nach der Schule waren Linda und ich", er blickte sie erneut an, „liiert, wenn auch nur für vier Monate."

Diese Information hatte Hermine schlichtweg von den Socken gehauen, denn bis dato war er für sie immer nur der Zaubertränkemeister gewesen, der ehemalige Lehrer, ein Griesgram und Todesser, aber niemals war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass man alles, was er bisher verkörpert hatte, auf einen einzigen, simplen Nenner bringen konnte. Plötzlich sah sie ihn mit völlig anderen Augen, denn jetzt war er auch Severus, der Mann.


	105. Adlerauge

Hi **Daniel**,

Severus hat jemanden „gefunden"? Er hat doch nur jemanden von früher auf der Strasse getroffen… ;)

Das war wirklich reiner Zufall mit der Namensgebung von Lindas Sohn, aber so im Nachhinein betrachtet… Ich hoffe, du isst anderen Leuten nicht einfach das Eis weg ;)

Danke für das Kompliment! Ich frage mich langsam auch, ob ich alle Handlungsstränge beenden kann, ohne die 200 Kapitel zu erreichen und immer mehr möchte ich verneinen. Aber ich hab es angefangen und alles soll sein angemessenes Ende bekommen. Ich habe ja nicht vor, noch etwas in diesem Ausmaß zu schreiben, also kann die FF hier ruhig lang werden.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

„Harry, wie machen wir das am Freitag mit Halloween? Musst du da irgendwie auf die Schüler achten oder können wir normal als Pärchen hingehen?", fragte Ginny am Donnerstag nach ihrer Unterrichtsstunde bei ihm.

„Ich habe mich deswegen schon erkundigt. Wir können zusammen hingehen", sagte er strahlend.

„Verkleiden sich die Lehrer auch oder…?"

Er unterbrach Ginny und nickte zustimmend, bevor er sagte: „Ich habe gehört, Rolanda soll ein tolles Kostüm haben, aber ich weiß nicht, als was sie kommen möchte."

„Als was gehen wir beide denn?", wollte sie wissen. Gedanken hatten sie sich bisher darüber nicht gemacht.

„Ich weiß nicht, als was ich gehen könnte, aber du könntest als Engel gehen", sagte er schmeichelnd, während er sich ihr näherte.

„Du alter Charmeur, du", sagte sie frech grinsend. „Ein Engel ist nicht gerade furchterregend oder? Es soll doch etwas Gruseliges sein."

„Dann eben als Teufel! Ich meine, mit den roten Haaren…"

Sie attackierte seinen Bauch und kitzelte ihn, so dass er laut lachend einen Satz zurück machen musste.

Sie rangelten eine ganze Weile und Harry wollte eigentlich nicht so grob mit ihr umgehen, aber sie war verdamm stark und gerade, als er alle Bedenken von sich abgeschüttelt hatte und seine Kräfte nicht mehr unterdrücken wollte, da fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Ginny saß auf ihm drauf und hielt seine Hände neben seinen Kopf fest.

Sie lachte herzlich und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sagte: „Harry, Harry, Harry… Du musst dich schon ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, um mich überwältigen zu können. Du darfst niemals – wirklich niemals – vergessen, dass ich sechs große Brüder habe, gegen die ich mich immer zur Wehr setzen musste!" Sie beugte sich nach vorn und gab ihm unerwartet einen sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss, so dass er sich ihr vollends ergab. Noch immer fröhlich lächelnd stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich habe jetzt gleich Zaubertränke. Du kannst ja schon einmal überlegen, was wir morgen anziehen, obwohl mir die Idee mit dem Teufel ganz gut gefällt."

Ginny trat zwei Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn in die Snapes Klasse und schon wurde sie angezischt: „Miss Weasley, fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihr verspätetes Erscheinen."

„Aber es…"

Bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, sagte er mit schmieriger Stimme: „Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass der Unterricht dann beginnt, wenn ich die Klassenräume betreten habe und wie Sie sehen, bin ich bereits hier." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und befahl: „Setzen Sie sich!"

'Oha, der gleiche Snape wie eh und je', dachte sie. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, warum Harry immer behauptete, Snape – oder 'Severus', wie er ihn nannte – wäre ein völlig anderer Mensch. Zur ihr und den anderen Schülern war er, bis auf klitzekleine Ausnahmen, genauso ein Bastard wie früher.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, der sie anschaute und einmal mitleidig die Schultern hob und senkte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich nichts aus Snapes Gehabe machen sollte und das machte sie für einen Moment stutzig, aber dann schenkte sie ihm doch ein Lächeln und imitierte seine Geste, bevor sich beide dem Unterricht widmeten.

Der Unterricht war ruhig verlaufen und Ginny war froh, dass Snape die ganze Stunde über einen Schüler aus Ravenclaw in die Mangel genommen hatte, da der offensichtlich nicht das gelernt hatte, was Snape vor zwei Tagen aufgetragen hatte. Dadurch, dass er diesen Schüler immer wieder dazu aufgefordert hatte, Fragen zu beantworten, die er nicht beantworten konnte, hielt er jedem anderen Schüler vor Augen, wie unangenehm es sein würde, Snapes Anweisungen nicht nachzukommen. Ständig vor den Mitschülern durch Unwissen aufzufallen war nichts, das man selbst erleben wollte.

Die Stunde mit den Siebtklässler war für Snape heute die letzte, so dass er sich auf den Weg ins Labor machen konnte, aber nicht, um vorher dem Ravenclaw-Schüler eine besondere Strafarbeit übers Wochenende aufzugeben und das war die Zusammenfassung von acht Kapiteln auf mindestens eineinhalb Metern Pergament. Der Schüler seufzte, aber seinen Unmut wollte er auf andere Art nicht kundtun.

In seinem Labor angelangt wartete wie üblich Hermine bereits mit Tee und Gebäck auf ihn, so dass er zunächst ein wenig abschalten konnte, bevor sie mit der Arbeit beginnen würden. Während sie so friedlich und still nebeneinander saßen, bemerkte er, wie sie ihn mehrmals betrachtete, bevor er genervt fragte: „Was ist es diesmal?"

„Was?", wollte sie wissen, denn sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Sie starren mich an!", warf er ihr vor.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", rechtfertigte sie sich, bevor sie etwas verärgert zu ihrer Teetasse griff und einen Schluck nahm.

Während sie sich mit der Tasse in ihrer Hand wieder anlehnte, überlegte sie, warum sie ihn angestarrt haben könnte, denn aufgefallen war es ihr nicht. Dann jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn betrachtet, aber nur, weil sie so fasziniert davon war, dass seine Augenfarbe, sobald er die letzte Klasse hinter sich gebracht und sein Labor betreten hatte, sofort aufhellte. Das war schon die letzte Zeit über so gewesen. Gedankenverloren blickte sie neben sich und dachte darüber nach, warum das so war. Was war mit seinen Augen, dass sie ihre Farbe wie ein Chamäleon wechseln konnten?

„Sie tun es schon wieder!", sagte er und dieses Mal fühlte sie sich ertappt.

„Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich hab nur…" Sie hielt inne, denn würde sie wieder über seine Augen sprechen, würde sich der heutige Tag sicherlich erneut als eine Katastrophe herausstellen, also sagte sie lieber nichts.

„Was?", blaffte er sie an.

„Ach nichts", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Von der Seite schaute er sie an und sein Gesicht zeugte von Müdigkeit und Gereiztheit, bevor er forderte: „Muss ich es mit Veritaserum aus Ihnen herauskitzeln?"

Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem letzten Schluck Tee, denn bei solchen Bemerkungen wusste sie nie, ob er nur flunkerte oder tatsächlich drohte. Sie blickte mit großen Augen in ihre Tasse, als hätte sie dort eben aus den Teeblättern den Grimm herauslesen können. Dann schaute sie ihn ganz verzweifelt an, weswegen er den Mund verzog und letztendlich ein wenig lachte, bevor er sagte: „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde Ihnen Veritaserum in den Tee tun?"

Ohne zu überlegen antwortete sie: „Warum nicht? Ich habe Ihnen ja auch meinen Farbtrank…" Sie stoppte sich selbst und riss die Augen weit auf, weil sie dieses Thema heute ganz bestimmt nicht hatte ansprechen wollen.

„Sie haben Ihrem Irrwicht etwas in den Tee getan, nicht mir", sagte er trocken, bevor er sich und ihr ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen auf den Teller tat.

„Aber ich hab's in der Absicht…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und sagte leise: „Es tut mir Leid." Eher aus Spaß, weil er sowieso ablehnen würde, wollte sie die Stimmung wieder lockern, indem sie unschuldig fragte: „Gehen Sie trotzdem mit mir zum Halloween-Fest?"

Das Thema hatte keiner von beiden bisher angesprochen und so überraschte es sie, als er wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete: „Ja."

Sie schaute ihn völlig entgeistert an, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und fragte fröhlich: „Als was werden Sie sich verkleiden?"

Er blickte ihr in die Augen und zog eine formschöne Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor er antwortete: „Ich werde mich als Zaubertränkemeister verkleiden." Ein einziger Mundwinkel löste sich von der Anziehungskraft der Schwerkraft und fand den Weg nach oben.

Sie ahmte ihn unbewusst nach, bevor sie stichelte: „Oh, das ist ein äußerst originelles Kostüm!"

„Ja, das dachte ich mir auch", erwiderte er trocken.

„Und im Ernst?"

„Das war mein voller Ernst. Ich werden nämlich wie jedes Jahr nicht an der Feier selbst teilnehmen, sondern die Schüler und Schülerinnen im Auge behalten", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Oh", entwich ihr enttäuscht.

„Nichtsdestotrotz werden wir gemeinsam in die große Halle gehen können. Ich werde nur ab und an", er wedelte mit einer Hand umher, „nach draußen gehen müssen, um Feuerwhisky sicherzustellen."

Nachdem sie sich beide an dem Schokoladenkuchen satt gegessen hatten und Severus jetzt wesentlich entspannter wirkte als zuvor, wollte sich Hermine schon an die Arbeit machen, da zeigte Severus in eine Ecke des Labors und sagte: „Das dort ist heute früh gekommen. Wenn Sie so nett wären und es öffnen würden?"

Sie blickte in die Ecke und sah ein Paket, welches sie noch aus der Ferne mit einem Zauberspruch von Schnur und Papier befreite. Das Päckchen selbst trug sie an den Tisch und sie hob den Deckel. Ihr Blick fiel auf zwei intakte, goldgelbe Eier mit roten Sprenkeln auf der Schale.

„Chinesische Dracheneier? Sie haben tatsächlich…" Sie konnte es gar nicht fassen. Erst gestern hatte Mr. Heed nur mit verfaulten, leeren Eierschalen aufwarten können und nun strichen ihre Finger über zwei intakte, riesige Eier.

„Frisch aus Rumänien", erklärte Severus. „Gleich gestern Abend habe ich Mr. Weasley kontaktiert, Sie wissen schon: Charlie. Nach einer aufgezwungenen Unterhaltung übers Flohnetzwerk, die ich über mich ergehen lassen musste, habe ich bei ihm zwei Eier eines chinesischen Drachens angefordert. Wie Sie sehen, hat er prompt geliefert!"

So schlimm, wie Severus es beschrieben hatte, war das Gespräch mit dem zweitältesten Weasley-Sohn nicht gewesen, denn die Unterhaltung hatte auf einem Fachgebiet stattgefunden, auf welchem Severus einen kleinen Meister hatte ausmachen können. Charlie Weasley hatte aufgrund seiner Arbeit mit Drachen ein umfangreiches Wissen über alle möglichen Zaubertrankzutaten erlangt, die man von so einem Tier erhalten konnte. Das Gespräch hatte über eine Stunde gedauert und Severus taten heute noch die Knie vom langen Hocken vorm Kamin weh.

„Was werden wir mit den Dracheneiern tun?", fragte Hermine ganz aufgeregt.

Er hielt ihr ein dickes Buch unter die Nase und sagte: „Suchen Sie sich einen aus!"

Der Titel des Buches lautete „Die Kraft von Lóng – ostasiatische Tränke für die Sinne". Lóng, so wusste Hermine, war das bekannteste Fabelwesen Chinas – natürlich ein Drache. Stutzig wurde sie, nachdem sie den Titel zu Ende gelesen hatte, doch ohne ihn zu kommentieren machte sie es sich an ihrem Pult gemütlich und warf einen Blick hinein. Jetzt verstand sie auch, was mit „Tränke für die Sinne" gemeint war. Der erste Trank, dessen Wirkung sie überflog, konnte das Gehör sensibilisieren. Sie blätterte weiter und las von einem Trank, der Urinstinkte wachrufen konnte, was ihr ziemlich unheimlich war. Ein anderer konnte den Geruchssinn so schärfen, dass man mit ihm sogar Veritaserum am Geruch erkennen konnte, was unter normalen Umständen nicht möglich war, denn Veritaserum war geruchlos; jedenfalls für die unverfälschte Menschennase. Ihr Interesse blieb an einem Trank haften, der den Sehsinn schärfen sollte. Sie las alle Zutaten und die Anleitung für die Zubereitung. Es war ein schwierig herzustellender Trank, doch er reizte sie. Es reizte sie, die Krater auf dem Mond ohne Teleskop sehen zu können und so blätterte sie zurück zum Anfang des Trankes und ging damit hinüber zu Severus, der in der Zeit die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler korrigiert hatte.

Sie legte ihm das Buch auf den Pult und er las die Überschrift laut vor: „'Adlerauge'?" Er blickte sie an und bemerkte: „Das ist ein sehr komplizierter Trank." Er nahm das Buch zur Hand und las, wie sie schon zuvor, die benötigten Zutaten und die Zubereitungsanleitung, bevor er nochmals sagte: „Sehr kompliziert. Wir müssen schnell arbeiten und unsere Aufgaben präzise verteilen, damit kein Malheur geschieht. Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn wir drei wären."

„Ich kann ja Neville fragen, ob er Lust hat", sagte sie aus Spaß und er musste tatsächlich schmunzeln.

Die Aufgabenverteilung hatten sie schnell hinter sich gebracht, denn jeder wollte die Handgriffe erledigen, für die er sonst auch immer zuständig war und so besorgte Severus die restlichen Zutaten aus seinem persönlichen Vorratsschrank, während Hermine bereits die Arbeitsutensilien an den Tisch brachte. Das waren ein kleiner Kessel aus Zinn und ein großer feuerfester aus den Panzern von Feuerkrabben. Sie holte auch ein Brett und ihr alles schneidendes Messer, welches Draco und Susan ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Sie legte zwei Löffel aus Gold neben den feuerfesten Kessel, mit dem man den Trank umrühren musste. Stößel und Mörser sowie Pistill und Reibeschale durften natürlich nicht fehlen. Hermine war zur gleichen Zeit fertig wie Severus, so dass sie gemeinsam mit der Arbeit beginnen konnten.

Severus entfernte vorsichtig die erforderte Menge frischer Eierschale, die Hermine auf die Messingwaage legte.

„Das reicht, sind genau 114 Gramm", sagte sie und nahm neugierig ein Stück Schale in die Hand, um daran zu riechen.

„Und wie riecht es?", wollte er wissen.

„So, wie es in den Büchern steht: leicht nach Zitronensäure und nach Schwefel mit einem Hauch verbranntem Horn", zählte sie auf.

„Warum nach Zitrone?"

„Na, weil chinesische Drachen in den Reservaten Unmengen an Zitronengras vertilgen. Soweit ich weiß, ist das deren Lieblingsspeise, so wie ein Pandabär am liebsten Bambus frisst", erwiderte sie.

Es sollte ihn eigentlich nicht mehr erstaunen, dass sie wirklich alles zu wissen schien, aber sie wusste das meiste überwiegend aus Büchern und er ging davon aus, dass sie in ihrem Leben mit Sicherheit noch nie zuvor ein Drachenei gesehen oder gar berührt hatte.

„Ich habe damals das Ei eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels gesehen, aber es war zu heiß, um es anfassen zu können", erzählte sie plötzlich, während sie jedoch weiterhin konzentriert ihrer Arbeit nachging.

„Tatsächlich? Wo?", wollte er wissen.

„Hagrid hatte doch damals beim Kartenspiel das schwarze Ei gewonnen und es über dem Kamin ausgebrütet. War ein bissiges Kerlchen, dieser Norbert", sagte sie lachend.

„Norbert?"

„So hat Hagrid ihn genannt. 'Norbert'. Der lebt schon lange im Drachenreservat unter Charlies liebevoller Obhut", erklärte sie ihm beschwingt, während sie gewissenhaft das eingelegte Nixenkraut abwog.

„Wie kann man einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel 'Norbert' nennen? Der Angehörige einer so aggressiven, Feuer speienden Drachenart kann doch nicht 'Norbert' heißen", sagte er amüsiert.

„Wie hätten Sie ihn genannt?" Sie hielt eine Hand hoch und sagte: „Nein, sagen Sie nichts. Sie hätten ihn schlichtweg 'Stachelbuckel' genannt, richtig?"

Er schürzte die Lippen, bevor er scherzend entgegnete: „Sie scheinen mich besser zu kennen als ich dachte."

Innerhalb der zwei Stunden intensiver Arbeit, die ein präzises Umrühren in einer bestimmten Abfolge gefordert hatte und bei der man ständig nach Angabe die Temperatur hatte regulieren müssen, war Severus nur ein einziges Mal grantig geworden, doch sie hatte ihm versichert, dass kein Fehler unterlaufen war, so dass er sich schnell wieder hatte beruhigen können. Viele der heute verwendeten Zutaten waren ihr sehr vertraut, denn sie kamen in ihrem eigens kreierten Farbtrank vor. Hermine war froh, dass sie sich heute früh den Schutzbalsam in die Haare gesprüht hatte, denn während sie rührte – fünfmal linksherum, sechsmal rechtsherum, zweimal eine Acht und dann wieder von vorn –, löste sich der Schwefel aus den Eierschalen heraus und verbrannte mit blauer Flamme an der Luft, direkt über dem Kessel. Der stechende Geruch des daraus entstandenen, giftigen Schwefeldioxids ließ ihre Augen brennen, doch sie musste ihr Unwohlsein gar nicht ausdrücken, denn Severus hatte es bemerkt und ließ mit Hilfe seines neuen Zauberstabes eine kleine Brise entstehen, die bis zum Ende alle Dämpfe und Gerüche von Hermine wegwehen würde.

Nach abgeschlossener Arbeit wischte sich Hermine zunächst mit einem weißen Seidentuch, das sie aus ihrer Handtasche gezogen hatte, den Schweiß von der Stirn. Severus wurde stutzig und fragte: „Ist das das Tuch…?"

Er hatte den Satz nicht beendet und Hermine war deshalb skeptisch geworden. Sie betrachtete den Schaal in der Hand, den sie ab und zu um den Hals trug, zumindest aber immer in ihrer Tasche mit sich führte. Das war das Seidentuch, welches sie nach Caedes Übergriff in ihrem Besitz hatte und dann zählte sie eins und eins zusammen.

„Das ist Ihres, richtig?" Er hatte ihr damals den Stärkungstrank gegeben und das Tuch um die Wunde gelegt.

„Es war mein durch Magie vergrößertes Taschentuch", erklärte er trocken. Schmunzelnd fügte er hinzu: „Es war nicht gebraucht."

„Sie wollen es aber nicht zurückhaben oder?"

„Hätte ich es wiederhaben wollen, würden Sie sich bereits seit Wochen fragen, wo Sie es zuletzt hingelegt haben könnten", sagte er sehr eindeutig, denn er hätte es einfach genommen, ohne zu fragen.

Sie legte das Tuch locker auf ihre Tasche und fragte gleich darauf: „Wollen wir den Trank gleich ausprobieren?"

„Wir sollten uns zuvor etwas frisch machen und dann zu Abend essen, Hermine."

„Aber ich kann es nicht abwarten", sagte sie nörgelnd.

Severus sah sie an, kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch wirkte diese Geste nicht verhöhnend, sondern neckend. Er rückte das aufgeschlagene Buch in ihre Richtung und forderte: „Lesen Sie, was ganz unten steht."

Hermine blinzelte, den die Schrift unten war recht klein, doch dann rezitierte sie: „Die Einnahme des Trankes erfordert eine kurz zuvor eingenommene Mahlzeit." Sie blickte auf und sagte: „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder hier und dann Essen wir was, in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nicht im Labor. Kommen Sie in meine Räume", stellte er klar, so dass sie lediglich nickte.

Am Ende des Ganges traf Hermine auf Draco, der gerade von drei Schülern gegen eine Wand gepresst wurde und diese Schüler trugen das Gryffindor-Abzeichen.

Wütend darüber, dass Schüler aus ihrem ehemaligen Haus sich zu Methoden hatten hinreißen lassen, die man früher leider den Slytherins zuschreiben musste, erhob sie die Stimme und sagte laut: „Was soll das bitte?" Die drei Schüler erschraken, äußerten sich jedoch nicht, sondern rannten feige davon. Draco richtete seinen Umhang und gleich darauf seine Frisur, bevor er Hermine anblickte. Er sagte nichts, so dass sie sich genötigt fühlte zu fragen: „Alles okay?" Er nickte und Hermine sah ihm an – es war schon allein durch die erröteten Wangen zu erkennen – dass er kurz davor war, in die Luft zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eben eine Prügelei vereitelt, doch sie sprach es nicht an, sondern verabschiedete sich einfach freundlich mit den Worten: „Dann sehen wir uns morgen zum Fest." Wieder nickte er, doch sein Unterkiefer malmte hin und her, zornig wie er war, bevor er um die Ecke bog, um seine privaten Räume aufzusuchen. Das erste Mal wurde sich Hermine darüber bewusst, dass sie mit Severus, Draco und dessen Mutter auf dem gleichen Gang wohnte.

Hermine duschte schnell, wechselte die Kleidung und trocknete ihr Haar nur mit dem Handtuch, bevor sie eine Tür weiter zu Severus hinüberging. Der war noch nicht in seinem Wohnzimmer, aber das Essen stand schon bereit und er hatte es offenbar mit einem Warmhaltezauber belegt.

Als er aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam – ebenfalls mit noch feuchten Haaren – schenkte er Hermine erst ein wenig Rotwein ein, bevor er sich ihr gegenübersetzte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben an Geflügel nichts auszusetzen?", fragte er, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Während Hermine und Severus gemütlich in seinem Wohnzimmer dinierten, speisten Harry und Ginny in der großen Halle, doch er saß am Lehrertisch neben zwei leeren Plätzen, während seine Liebste sich mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen unterhielt. Harry rückte ein wenig auf, so dass er neben Albus sitzen konnte, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich wollte mich nur mal erkundigen, warum der Orden überhaupt zurück ins Leben gerufen worden ist." Dann fiel es ihm plötzlich ein und er fügte hinzu: „Na ja, außer wegen mir."

Er klang ein wenig bedrückt, so dass Albus seine Schulter ergriff und beteuerte: „Du glaubst gar nicht, Harry, wie Leid mir das alles tut. Noch immer, selbst nach unserem Gespräch, fühle ich die Schuld für die bedrückenden Situationen, in die ich dich gebracht hatte."

„Ist schon gut, Albus", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich würde aber wirklich gern wissen, über was jetzt so gesprochen wird."

„Du kannst gern am Sonntag dem Treffen beiwohnen, um zuzuhören. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand etwas dagegen haben wird. Du kannst auch Ginny, Hermine und Severus mitbringen. Sirius wird sich seine Zeit momentan wohl etwas anders gestalten wollen", sagte Albus mit einem frechen Zwinkern.

„Ja, mal sehen, vielleicht komme ich wirklich vorbei. Immer noch am Grimmauldplatz?" Albus nickte. „Und die Uhrzeit?"

„Abends um neun, Harry. Aber bitte sage Bescheid, wenn die anderen auch kommen sollten, denn Molly möchte für alle kochen", bat Albus.

An den Ordenstreffen hatte sich wohl nichts geändert.

Während jeder im Schloss das Abendessen einnahm, lag Draco auf seinem Bett und dachte über sich und sein Leben nach. Hier in der Schule wurde er von fast allen Schülern angefeindet, weil sich wegen der Äußerung von Shaun Smith natürlich in Windeseile herumgesprochen hatte, dass er ein Todesser war. Sogar die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses schienen ihm nicht zu trauen, doch dass konnte auch daran liegen, weil er wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte; den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mit ihnen zusammen nutzte. Er kam sich in Hogwarts verloren vor und wollte die Schule am liebsten aufgeben. Sicherlich könnte er Dumbledore dazu überreden einzuleiten, dass das Ministerium ihn prüfen sollte. Er würde seine UTZe auf jeden Fall bestehen! Davon war er fest überzeugt. Was er nicht mehr lange überstehen würde, waren Shaun und dessen Freunde. Irgendwann würde er es denen heimzahlen, dachte Draco. Irgendwann würde er es allen heimzahlen, die ihn hier so schlecht behandelten. Mit Goyle und Crabbe an seiner Seite würden die nicht mehr so frech sein, dachte Draco und plötzlich stutzte er. Er stutzte und er verglich und kam zu der erschreckenden Erkenntnis, dass er jetzt die damalige Rolle von Harry eingenommen hatte, während Shaun und seine Freunde ihn selbst und die beiden Dummköpfe verkörperten, die ihm immer auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt waren. Und Harry, anstatt sich deswegen ins Fäustchen zu lachen, verteidigte ihn auch noch. Es schien ihm fast so, als wäre Harry sein Freund und zwar sein einziger. Vielleicht, überlegte Draco, könnte er morgen zu Halloween allen einen bösen Streich spielen.

Während es nach dem Abendessen langsam ruhiger wurde, weil die Schüler sich wegen der Kälte, die Ende Oktober herrschte, ins Innere des Schlosses verzogen, marschierten zwei Gestalten mit wehenden Umhängen hinauf zum Astronomieturm. Es war noch nicht stockdunkel, aber jeden Moment müsste die Sonne vollends untergegangen sein. Severus und Hermine trugen je ein kleines Fläschchen mit dreißig Milliliter „Adlerauge" bei sich, welches sie oben angelangt zu sich nehmen wollten. Hermine hatte sich extra einen dicken Pullover angezogen, denn hier oben war es recht windig. Einzig ihre Haare konnte sie nicht zähmen und manchmal flogen sie, als sie beide nebeneinander an der Brüstung standen, Severus ins Gesicht, doch er beschwerte sich nicht darüber.

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und fragte im Anschluss vorgetäuscht gleichgültig: „Stürzen wir es einfach hinunter oder möchten Sie einen Trinkspruch ausbringen?"

Sie lachte, doch dann sagte sie ehrlich: „Einen Trinkspruch! Ich würde sagen, auf unsere Zusammenarbeit. Wir lagen immerhin fünf Minuten unter der angegebenen Zeit für die Zubereitung!" Er lächelte schief und sie wollte den anderen Mundwinkel auch noch dazu animieren, sich nach oben zu ziehen, so dass sie offenherzig sagte: „Ich finde das sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie extra Dracheneier besorgt haben. Die Arbeit heute hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht und noch viel bedeutender ist, dass wir so ein gute Team…" Sie hatte den Rest ihrer Ansprache völlig vergessen, denn sie starrte fasziniert auf seinen Mund. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen.

„Nun, da Sie offensichtlich nichts weiter zu sagen haben." Er nahm sein Fläschchen, entkorkte es und wartete darauf, dass sie das gleiche tun würde.

„Na dann, auf Ihr Wohl", sagte Hermine breit lächelnd, bevor beide ansetzten und ihre Fläschchen leer tranken.

Sie lächelte ihm noch ein einziges Mal zu, bevor sie ihre Augen auf die mittlerweile dunkle Landschaft richtete. Der Trank sollte mindestens eine halbe Stunde anhalten und er wirkte bereits innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, was Hermine genau wahrnehmen konnte. Sie wollte sich alles merken, um sich später darüber Notizen zu machen. Dann, endlich, war es soweit.

„Oh mein Gott!", sagte Hermine begeistert.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben auch eben den lautlosen Schwarm Fledermäuse vorbeiziehen sehen?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich alles so scharf… Ich meine, es ist jetzt stockdunkel und ich sehe trotzdem alles so klar und nahe."

Er unterbrach ihr aufgeregtes Geplapper und sagte: „Sehen Sie mal hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte und lassen Sie Ihre Augen darauf ruhen."

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und ganz plötzlich schienen ihre Pupillen das Bild heranzuholen, so dass sie klar und deutlich Hagrid mit Fang vor der Hütte zusammen spielen sehen konnte.

„Das ist ja unglaublich! Der Trank ist einfach toll", sagte sie überwältigt.

„Er dient nicht der Unterhaltung, Hermine, sondern…"

„Ja ja, ich weiß", unterbrach sie, ohne ihre Augen von Hagrid abzuwenden. „Die Wachposten auf der chinesischen Mauer haben den Trank vor ihrer Schicht eingenommen, damit sie nomadische Reitervölker aus dem Norden frühzeitig aufspüren konnten. Das ist trotzdem unglaublich!" Sie hörte ihn schnaufen, doch es war ein Geräusch, welches sie seiner Belustigung zuordnen konnte.

Sie richtete ihren Blick nach oben und ließ ihre Augen auf dem Mond ruhen und nach nur wenigen Sekunden brach die Begeisterung erneut aus ihr hervor: „Sehen Sie mal zum Mond, schnell!"

„Wieso 'schnell'? Will er fliehen?", veralberte er sie auf nette Weise.

Sie stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an, doch er reagierte nicht drauf, sondern blickte einfach hinauf. Nur kurz erspähte er den Orion-Gürtel, doch er verkniff es sich, die Namen der Gürtelsterne zu nennen und schaute gleich darauf zum Mond.

Hermine sagte, was er mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte: „Man kann jeden einzelnen Krater sehen! Und dort, da ist das 'Meer der Ruhe', sehen Sie?"

„'Mare Tranquillitatis', ich sehe es", bestätigte er.

Sie konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr vom Mond abwenden, obwohl es in der Gegend sicherlich noch viel mehr Dinge zu sehen gab; Dinge, die in erreichbarer Nähe lagen, doch der Mond übte eine unerklärliche Anziehungskraft auf sie aus.

„Ich hätte damals zu gern die Mondlandung im Fernsehen mitverfolgt", sagte sie mit Wehmut.

Hier stutze Severus, bevor er stolz behauptete: „Ich habe sie gesehen!"

Erst jetzt wandte sie ihre Augen vom Mond ab und als ihr Blick auf Severus landete, erstarrte sie vor Schreck, während er weiterhin seelenruhig in den Nachthimmel blickte. Er erzählte, wie er mit acht Jahren zusammen mit Vater und Mutter vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatte, um den Flug von Apollo 11 zu beobachten, doch das alles interessierte sie nicht mehr, denn was sie vor sich sah, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

Da Hermine sich seit etlichen Minuten gar nicht mehr geäußert hatte, blickte er sie an und seine Augen benötigten nur wenige Sekunden, um nicht nur sie zu erkennen, sondern auch die Farben ihrer Magie, doch ihr Gesicht war von ihnen nicht verdeckt und deshalb offenbarte sich ihm das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als ihm schlagartig bewusst geworden war, dass sie seine Farben ebenfalls sehen können musste. Beide schauten sich noch einen Moment in die vor Furcht weit aufgerissenen Augen, bis er das letzte bisschen Fähigkeit klaren Denkens zusammengekratzt hatte und den Astronomieturm in einer Schnelligkeit verließ, die jeden Feuerblitz in den Schatten stellen würde.


	106. Trick or Treat

Hi **Daniel**,

„Cliffmaster der Woche" hört sich ja gut an. Warte erst mal ab, bis die Cliffhanger kommen, die ich absichtlich eingebaut habe! ;) Auf anderen Seiten habe ich schon „Drohungen" bekommen („Wie kannst du hier nur aufhören?") wegen so manch gemeinem Kapitelende. Dieses Mal sollte das Ende nicht so sehr offen sein, denn man sollte sich denken können, wer dahinter steckt.

Mmmh, warum Hermine so erschrocken war möchte man natürlich wissen. Vielleicht hatte sie in diesem doch recht amüsanten Moment einfach nicht damit gerechnet, seine Farben zu sehen und welche das sein werden, wird natürlich in diesem Kapitel geklärt.

Ich finde es sehr interessant, dass Professor Svelte bisher jedem Leser unsympathisch war, wo er doch nur selten erwähnt wird. Welche Rolle er spielt? Vielleicht nur die des aufgeblasenen Schnösels? ;)

P.S.: Gut, dass du kein Schoko-Eis magst, dann bleibt nämlich mehr für mich :)

Hi **Quarks**,

ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass ich so schnell die Kapitel online bringe ;) Ich stimme dir übrigens vollkommen zu, dass die meisten SS/HG-FFs sich einfach nicht die Zeit lassen, die Charaktere am Anfang an IC zu darzustellen und erst im Verlauf der FF leicht zu verändern, was je nach Pairing mehr oder weniger Zeit beanspruchen kann. Ginny und Draco würde auch funktionieren, wenn man genügend Einblick in die Gedanken und Handlungen der Personen erhält. Deswegen freue ich mich ganz besonders über dein Lob, dass die Handlungen der Personen und ihre charakterliche Änderung nachvollziehbar geblieben sind. Das lag mir nämlich wirklich am Herzen.

Zu Hermine und Severus in der FF: Besonders er trennt sehr strikt Arbeit und Privates. Hermine hat er beispielsweise noch sehr lange mit Nachnamen angesprochen (bis Kapitel 87) und Hermine hat erst in Kap. 104 einen privateren Severus kennen gelernt, als der auf seine ehemalige Mitschülerin getroffen ist.

Der Trank, für den sie die Eierschalen verwendet haben, war völlig egal, denn es ging nur darum, dass Hermine überhaupt einmal mit so einer seltenen Zutat gearbeitet hat. Sie hat sich den Trank ausgesucht, aber es war schon ein netter Zug von ihm, dass sie ihn wählen durfte. Auf jeden Fall ist er „netter" geworden, wenn man das so nennen kann.

Ob Severus bei seinem Abgang durch den Trank schwindelig geworden ist? Der würde den Weg in die Kerker wahrscheinlich auch mit verbundenen Augen finden. ;) Und was Hermine erwartet hat? Die Antwort ist leicht: Sie hat gar nichts erwartet, jedenfalls nicht nach der Einnahme des Adlerauges. Das Ende des Kapitels zeigte ihre „Schrecksekunde", die Severus genutzt hat, um zu verschwinden. Natürlich gibt es eine Aufklärung, auch wenn die Farben an sich nicht das A und O sind, sondern die Frage, wie es dazu kommen konnte und das gehört zu dem Geheimnis, das Hermine und Harry lüften wollen.

P.S.: Bei deinem User-Namen denke ich immer an zwei Dinge: 1. an die Bar von „Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" und 2. an die Sendung "Quarks & Co" mit Ranga Yogeshwar…

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen 

* * *

Hermine konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, so schnell wie Severus den Astronomieturm verlassen hatte. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal hinterherrufen, denn ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Das, was sie so lange schon mit Hilfe ihres Farbtrankes bei Severus sehen wollte, hatte sie gerade eben mit Hilfe des „Adlerauges" erblicken können und was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie tief in ihrem Herzen berührt.

Sie hatte bei ihm eine Farbe wahrgenommen, über die sie bei ihren Recherchen mehrmals gestoßen war. In den Büchern war beschrieben gewesen, dass jede einzelne Farbe, die es gibt, eine mögliche Schattenseite besitzen würde und würde auch nur der Hauch jener Schattenfarbe, die Severus vollständig eingenommen hatte, in einer anderen Farbe auftauchen, dann würden sich die guten Eigenschaften sofort ins Negative umkehren. Rons Rot würde mit dieser einen Farbe vermischt auf Krankheiten hindeuten oder Hermines Gelb nicht mehr auf Fleiß und Ordnung, sondern auf Wankelmut. Das bei ihr neuerdings hinzugekommene Blau würde mit dieser einen Farbe vermischt nicht mehr Hingabe, Weiblichkeit und Heilung bedeuten, sondern schlichtweg Lebensverneinung.

Diese eine Farbe war durchweg eine schlechte, weil sie alle anderen mit Nachteilen belegen konnte, doch Severus war von ihr vollends umgeben gewesen. Es war nichts, absolut nichts anderes zu sehen. Kein Gelb, kein Lila, nichts. Severus besaß keine Farbe, denn er war voll und ganz in Grau gehüllt.

Mit Herzklopfen schritt Hermine die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinunter und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun konnte. Sollte sie ihn aufsuchen oder das heute Erlebte lieber morgen ansprechen – oder besser gar nicht? Was wäre ihm wohl lieber? Er würde es sicher bevorzugen, ihr die Erinnerung daran nehmen zu dürfen, doch so leicht wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Sie hätte es begrüßt, wenn er einfach einmal zugestimmt hätte, ihren Trank zu nehmen; im beidseitigen Einverständnis, denn dann hätte es weder ihr noch ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt. Sie vermutete jedoch, dass er viel mehr damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass sie jetzt dieses eine Geheimnis von ihm kannte, denn das war ein Punkt, der sie in ihrer Recherche über ihn antreiben würde. Severus, der Graue…

Während sie langsam und leise, denn die meisten Gemälde schliefen bereits fest, die Treppen vom siebten Stock hinunterging, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, was die Farbe Grau bedeuten würde, wenn sie für sich alleine stehen würde wie bei Severus. Konnte sie um diese Uhrzeit noch in die Bibliothek gehen und nachschlagen, um ganz sicher zu gehen, bevor sie Severus unter die Augen treten würde?

Im vierten Stock angelangt betrat sie die Bibliothek und wurde seltsamerweise von niemandem gestört. Madam Pince rechnete wohl nicht damit, dass sich zur Ruhezeit ein Schüler hierher verlaufen würde oder es lag daran, dass die Bücher durch Zauber geschützt waren, so dass sie weder zerstört noch gestohlen werden konnten. Hermine machte sich etwas Licht in dem riesigen Raum, bevor sie zielstrebig ein ihr sehr vertrautes Buch aus dem Regal nahm.

Sie schlug bei „G" auf und fand weit unten die gesuchte Farbe, so dass sie leise und mit zittriger Stimme die Bedeutung von Severus' magischer Farbe vor sich hermurmelte: „Die Farbe 'Grau' weist auf ein verblasstes Innenleben hin. Sehr dunkle Grautöne deuten auf einen starken Mangel oder das Fehlen von Empfindsamkeit und sind häufig ein Hinweis auf eine verirrte oder vollends verlorene Seele."

Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte, das Gefühl von Mitleid zu verbannen, welches sich in ihr ausbreiten wollte, denn das wäre das Letzte, das er von ihr erwarten würde. Nur er allein – vielleicht auch Albus – wusste, was damals vor zwanzig Jahren mit ihm geschehen war und er hatte geahnt, wie sich das, was ihm widerfahren war, in seinen Magiefarben niederschlagen könnte; deshalb hatte er sich stets gesträubt, sich ihr zu offenbaren. Doch was bedeutete diese Farbe nun wirklich? Bisher hatte sie noch nicht herausfinden können, ob ein Dementor tatsächlich nur den Teil einer Seele vernichten könnte, denn das könnte seine Farbe erklären.

Hermine bekam einen glasigen Blick, als sie sich in ihre Gedanken vertiefte und angestrengt nachdachte. Ollivander drängte sich während ihrer Überlegungen in den Vordergrund und dessen Aussage, dass Severus Farbe bekommen müsste, um einen neuen Zauberstab erhalten zu können. Wenn Severus' magische Farbe jetzt jedoch Grau war, warum hatte Ollivander ihm einen neuen Stab verkaufen können? Wie vom Blitz getroffen hatte sie die Antwort darauf parat: es waren Severus' Augen, die Farbe bekommen hatten! Ollivander musste das erkannt haben und zwar gleich, nachdem Hermine seinen Laden betreten und mit Severus geredet hatte. Hier stellte sich ihr eine neue Frage, denn wenn sich seine Augenfarbe verändert hatte, warum nicht auch die seiner Magie?

Seine Augen waren in ihrer und Harrys Nähe seit geraumer Zeit immer braun gewesen und nicht nachtschwarz. Die Augenfarbe musste daher unabhängig von der Magiefarbe gedeutet werden. Hermine machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, unbedingt den Wälzer „Die Seelen der Farben" zu Ende zu lesen, welches sie zum Glück noch nicht wieder zurückgegeben hatte. Sie stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker und währenddessen war sie hin und her gerissen, denn sie wollte einerseits Severus sofort aufsuchen und ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen sollte, denn sie würde ihn deswegen nicht mit anderen Augen sehen. Andererseits könnte er jetzt so gereizt sein, dass jeder Versuch, mit ihm zu reden, für sie sehr gefährlich enden könnte. 'Ausnahmezustand', dachte Hermine. Nach seiner Reaktion war ihr klar, dass er momentan wieder in einem seiner Ausnahmezustände sein musste, doch konnte sie nicht einmal erahnen, ob er zornig oder depressiv sein würde. Sollte letzteres zutreffen, dann musste sie unbedingt mit ihm reden, aber die Furcht davor, ihm ins Messer zu laufen, sollte er einen Wutanfall haben, machte ihr die Entscheidung sehr schwer. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Unbewusst war sie an ihren Räumen vorbei zu denen von Severus gegangen und sie dachte sich, wenn ihr Bauchgefühl sie schon hierher treiben würde, dann wäre es besser, bei Severus nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Gerade, als sie ihre Entscheidung gefällt hatte, sagte Salazar Slytherin mit arrogant gekräuselter Nase: „Sie haben keinen Zugang mehr!"

Sie nickte entkräftet und sagte sehr ruhig: „Das dachte ich mir, aber so oder so werde ich durch diese Tür gehen!"

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab, doch bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte, blaffte Salazar: „WAS haben Sie vor?"

Sie hob gelassen beide Augenbrauen und erklärte: „Ich wollte schon immer mal sehen, wie ein 'Bombarda' aussieht, dem ich ein 'Maxima' anfüge."

Ihr rechter Arm hob sich leicht und sofort keifte Salazar: „Das wagen Sie nicht!"

Sie hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ließ sie sich auf ein Gespräch mit dem Gemälde ein, was sie nicht wollte – nicht einmal mit der verbalen Bejahung ihres Vorhabens – oder sie setzte ihre Drohung kurzerhand in die Tat um. Sie entschloss sich dafür, sich nicht mit einem Slytherin zu streiten, besonders nicht mit DEM Slytherin, denn der würde sie wahrscheinlich mit seinen Argumenten mundtot machen können. Sie wollte es drauf ankommen lassen. Mit ihrem besten Pokergesicht führte sie die erste Handbewegung aus, doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, um die ersten Worte des Zauberspruchs zu sagen, gebot Salazar ihr Einhalt, denn er öffnete wortlos die Tür zu Severus' Räumen, weil er ihre Ernsthaftigkeit erkannt haben musste.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis in den Hals hinauf, als sie vorsichtig die Tür zum dunklen Wohnzimmer öffnete und ganz plötzlich erschrak sie, denn der Hund hatte die Schnauze durch den Spalt gesteckt und schnupperte aufgeregt. Sie tätschelte Harry, bevor sie eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hier drinnen war es stockfinster, doch erst in dieser alles einnehmenden Dunkelheit bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre eigenen Farben sehr verblasst wahrnehmen konnte: Gelb, Orange, Braun und Blau. Sie betrachtete ihre Arme und die Farben waberten um sie herum als wären sie Sirup in der Schwerelosigkeit. Der „Adlerauge"-Trank hatte den Vorteil zum Vorschein gebracht, die eigenen Farben sehen zu können, wenn auch nur sehr geringfügig, während ihr eigener Farbtrank die Farben nur für andere sichtbar machen konnte. Wieder machte sie eine gedankliche Notiz, denn sie wollte diese Möglichkeit in ihrem eigenen Trank verwirklichen. Die Leuchtkraft der Farben war nicht sehr groß, doch der Boden, auf dem sie stand, war durch sie ein wenig erhellt. Auch Severus' Hund, der neben ihr Sitz gemacht hatte, war ein wenig zu erkennen; zumindest dessen Pfoten neben ihrem Fuß.

'Vielleicht', dachte sie, 'stand das nicht in den Nebenwirkungen mit bei, weil dieser Trank überwiegend am Tage verwendet worden war und man die blassen Farben der Magie deshalb nie sehen konnte? Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur nie jemandem aufgefallen?' Ihr eigener Magietrank brachte die Farben viel kräftiger hervor. Sie bemerkte darüber hinaus, dass der „Adlerauge"-Trank offensichtlich nur für eine verschärfte Sehkraft sorgen konnte, wenn zumindest eine natürliche Lichtquelle vorhanden wäre. Draußen hatte das Licht gereicht, welches der Mond zurückgeworfen hatte, doch hier in Severus' Wohnzimmer konnte sie gar nichts sehen, obwohl der Trank mindestens noch zehn Minuten wirken müsste. Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte, bis sie mit den Knien an die Couch stieß. Gerade, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob, um mit einem Lumos den Raum zu erhellen und derweil einen Schritt weiterging, da stieß sie an etwas und erschrak so fürchterlich, dass sie rückwärts auf ihr Gesäß fiel.

Noch während sie auf dem Boden saß sagte sie aufgeregt: „Lumos!" Der Schein von der Spitze ihres Stabes aus machte das bleiche Gesicht ihres Professors sichtbar, der unbeweglich auf der Couch saß und sie anblickte, als wollte er ihr jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen. Sie konnte außer seinem hellen Gesicht, auf welchem noch immer ein grauer Schleier lag, nichts anderes erkennen, denn seine Haare und seine Kleidung wurden von der hier herrschenden Dunkelheit vollkommen verschlungen. Sie bekam Angst, weil er sich nicht rührte und nichts sagte, sondern nur auf der Couch saß und sie bösartig anstarrte.

Mit all ihrem Mut führte sie ihren erhellten Zauberstab näher an ihn heran, doch da griff er plötzlich zu und entriss ihn ihr; gleich darauf wurde es wieder stockdunkel. Panik wollte in ihr aufkommen, doch da sagte er plötzlich durch die Zähne zischend: „Ich will kein Licht!"

Heftig atmend blieb Hermine eine Weile in der Dunkelheit auf dem Boden sitzen in dem Wissen, dass Severus nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr auf der Couch saß. Der Hund war zu ihr gekommen und stupste sie mit der kalten Schnauze, was Hermine ein wenig die Furcht nehmen konnte. Sie riss sich zusammen und stand auf, damit sie neben Severus Platz nehmen konnte, doch etwas zu sagen traute sie sich nicht.

Nach zehn Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, fragte sie kleinlaut: „Warum wollen Sie kein Licht?"

Sie hörte ihn tief durchatmen, bevor er resignierend und mit gebrochener Stimme antwortete: „Ich kann es sehen." Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte er ergriffen und ein wenig wehmütig zu ihr: „Sie leuchten im Dunkeln, Hermine." Sie biss sie auf die Zunge, um nicht zu weinen und es half.

Ein paar Räume weiter lag Draco angekleidet und schlafend auf dem Bett, denn vorhin hatte ihn die Müdigkeit einfach übermannt. Er träumte schlecht, genau wie früher, als er mit Severus auf der Flucht gewesen war. Damals war er fast jeden Morgen mit Tränen in den Augen aufgewacht und so auch dieses Mal, nur dass er zusätzlich auch sehr heftig atmete und seine Hände zitterten. Er hatte von Todessern geträumt, die ihm umzingelt hatten und jemand aus der Runde hatte gesagt, er, Draco, wäre einer von ihnen, doch Draco hatte sich gegen die Behauptung aufgelehnt. Aufgewacht war er mit dem im Ohr nachhallenden Wort „Crucio".

Im Badezimmer wusch sich Draco das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser und derweil kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass sein Albdrücken ein Resultat von Shauns ständigen Angriffen sein musste. Shaun war der Einzige, der ihn immer wieder einen Todesser schimpfte. Die anderen nahmen das Wort nie in den Mund, wie sie auch niemals „Voldemort" laut aussprechen würden, doch wenn Shaun ihn einen Todesser nannte, dann stimmten die anderen nickend zu.

Gestern, bevor Hermine hinzugestoßen war, wollten die drei Gryffindors ihn zwingen, seinen linken Unterarm zu zeigen, wogegen er sich natürlich gewehrt hatte, denn er war ja kein Anschauungsobjekt für Studenten. Wenn Draco von sich auf Shaun schließen würde, dann würde er behaupten, sein Mitschüler wäre feige; hätte Angst. Warum sonst folgten ihm ständig die beiden Leibgarden? Draco hatte es früher nicht anders gemacht, denn auch er hatte darauf geachtet, nur selten allein aufzutreten. Shaun würde er daher nicht allein über den Weg laufen können, um die Sache ein für allemal unter vier Augen zu regeln und daher musste er ihm auf andere Weise einen Denkzettel verpassen; jetzt er wusste jetzt auch, wie.

Da es noch sehr früh in der Nacht war, kurz nach ein Uhr, entkleidete sich Draco und während er im Bett auf erholsamen Schlaf wartete, feilte er Pläne für seine Rache an Shaun und all den Schülern, die in ihm noch immer einen Todesser sehen wollten. Als Draco endlich die Augen schließen konnte, herrschte absolute Finsternis.

Finsternis herrschte auch noch in Severus' Wohnzimmer und darüber hinaus Totenstille. Nur selten konnte sie ihn ruhig atmen hören. Während sie so still neben ihm saß, überlegte sie, wie sie die Situation wieder normalisieren könnte. Sollte sie über seinen dunklen Grauton reden, würde alles sicherlich nur noch schlimmer werden, also riss sie sich zusammen und sagte: „Wissen Sie was? Ich werde versuchen, die Eigenschaft vom 'Adlerauge' auf meinen Farbtrank zu übertragen. Ich meine, dass dann derjenige, der den Trank genommen hat, auch seine eigenen Magiefarben sehen kann. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mir dabei helfen würden." Er äußerte sich nicht, so dass sie laut nachdachte: „Die Zutaten waren ähnlich, aber ich glaube, es hat weniger mit den Zutaten zu tun. Wäre es möglich, dass eine bestimmte Rührreihenfolge oder Temperaturschwankung während des Brauens diesen Effekt hätte hervorrufen können?" Sie klang sehr interessiert und das war sie auch.

Endlich hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, etwas zu sagen und er bestätigte, wenn auch etwas entkräftet klingend: „Das ist durchaus möglich, aber das müsste man natürlich testen."

„Ja, das müssen wir wohl. Ich hoffe nur, es war keine Nebenwirkung, die man nicht reproduzieren kann", sagte sie.

„Nebenwirkungen sind in der Regel reproduzierbar", erklärte er und seine Stimme war klang schon ein weniger gefestigter.

Sie seufzte kurz, bevor sie sagte: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie spät es schon ist, aber ich werde langsam mal schlafen gehen." Sie stand auf und, obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte, drehte sie sich um und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Severus. Bis morgen!"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine"

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung der meisten Bewohner von Hogwarts ausgelassen und fröhlich, nachdem sie erwacht waren, nur nicht bei Draco, Severus und Hermine. Harry und Ginny hingegen kuschelten sich noch im warmen Bett aneinander und redeten über ihre Kostüme, die sie zum Abend tragen wollten.

„Mir hat das mit dem Teufel gut gefallen", sagte Ginny lächelnd, während sie ihm eine Strähne von der Stirn wischte.

Er ergriff die kleine Hand und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, bevor er schelmisch grinsend sagte: „Dann muss ich ja wohl als Engel gehen, damit sich das wieder ausgleicht."

Sie lachte, verneinte jedoch und sagte: „Zu Halloween muss die Verkleidung gruselig sein! Du kannst ja als Troll gehen."

Er stutzte, bevor er keck fragte: „Was denn? Mache ich so einen grobschlächtigen Eindruck?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn. Gleich im Anschluss schlug sie vor: „Geh doch als Sabberhexe! Ich mach dir 'nen Buckel, schlohweiße Haare", sie zwirbelte in seinem Schopf, „und schwarze Zähne. Ich bin sicher, Hermine würde dir ihren Kniesel leihen, der dann auf dem Buckel sitzen kann."

„Der Teufel und die Sabberhexe?" Er lachte auf, sagte jedoch, dass ihm die Idee gefallen würde.

Ginny stand auf, um Nicholas, den sie vor einer Stunde gestillt hatte, ins Bett zu holen und zwischen sich und Harry zu legen, so dass die drei noch gemeinsam kuscheln konnten, bevor sie sich fürs Frühstück fertigmachen würden.

Einen Stock tiefer wurde Hermine von Fellini geweckt, der unter die Bettdecke gekrochen war und ihre Wade mit seiner kühlen Nase anstupste. Kaum war sie wach, dachte sie sofort an das, was gestern Abend geschehen war und sie überlegte, wie sie sich Severus gegenüber verhalten sollte. Natürlich würde sie völlig normal mit ihm umgehen, wenn andere Personen anwesend wären, aber was, wenn sie heute wieder allein mit ihm sein würde? Sollte sie dann auch so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Noch während des Duschens grübelte sie darüber nach, ob sie Severus zum Frühstück in der großen Halle abholen sollte, denn sie ahnte, dass er sich ansonsten fernhalten würde und so machte sie sich sehr zeitig auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Salazar verzog wütend das Gesicht, als er sie sah, doch er öffnete wortlos die Tür. Drinnen saß Severus bewegungslos auf der Couch und es sah fast so aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht über dort gesessen.

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte er, anstatt sie zu grüßen.

Sie überlegte schnell und sagte dann unschuldig: „Ich wollte mit dem Hund rausgehen." Innerlich klopfte sie sich auf die Schulter, denn Harry hatte ja neulich gesagt, er könnte nicht mehr regelmäßig mit Harry spazieren gehen, weil er sich um Ginny und Nicholas kümmern wollte.

Er nickte besänftigt und sagte dann: „Die Leine hängt neben der Tür."

Kaum hatte Hermine die Leine in der Hand, hatte der Hund verstanden und sich ihr genähert, so dass sie ihn anleinen konnte.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht mitkommen?", bot sie freundlich an, doch er verneinte, wie sie es geahnt hatte. Für den Spaziergang nahm sie sich keine Zeit, aber immerhin so viel Zeit, dass Harry seine Geschäfte erledigen konnte. Eine Viertelstunde später stand sie erneut in Severus' Wohnzimmer und er saß noch immer auf der Couch, als hätte er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Kommen Sie, Severus, wir gehen frühstücken", sagte sie mit milder Stimme. Nur für einen kurzen Moment rechnete sie mit einer boshaften Abfuhr, mit der er – nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen – durchaus gespielt hatte, doch dann nickte er und stand auf, um mit ihr in die große Halle zu gehen.

Die Hauselfen hatten die große Halle bereits pompös geschmückt. Überall schwebten Girlanden mit verschiedensten Motiven und ausgehöhlte Kürbisse, deren Licht noch nicht entzündet war, denn dafür war es noch zu hell. Sie ließen jedoch jetzt schon erahnen, wie herrlich die Dekoration heute Abend aussehen würde.

Wortlos folgte Severus seiner Schülerin nach vorn zum Lehrertisch und währenddessen mussten sich die beiden an Schülern vorbeikämpfen, die in ausgelassener Stimmung hin und her schwirrten, um einen Freund zu necken oder eine Freundin zu erschrecken.

Ein Schüler rempelte versehentlich Severus an und der zischte sofort: „Fünf Punkte Abzug, weil sie keine Augen im Kopf haben. Setzen Sie sich sofort hin und frühstücken Sie." Fies grinsend fügte er hinzu: „Sie werden Ihre Kräfte für die erste Stunde benötigen!" Die erste Unterrichtsstunde für den Schüler war „Zaubertränke". Völlig eingeschüchtert setzte sich der Fünftklässler auf seinen Platz, doch kaum einer hatte damit gerechnet, dass sich auch alle anderen Schüler sofort hinsetzten, so dass der Weg zum Lehrertisch nun geebnet war.

Kaum hatte Severus sich am Lehrertisch gesetzt, scherzte Albus: „Wie ich sehe, hast du die Schüler wie immer voll im Griff, Severus." Severus' Kommentar bestand lediglich aus einem tiefen Brummgeräusch.

Während des Frühstücks kamen die Posteulen durchs Dach geflogen und Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen, als zig sprechende Halloween-Grußkarten den Schülern ihre Botschaften verkündeten. Zwischen Severus und Hermine landete plötzlich eine Eule und Hermine dachte, die wäre für sie, so dass die den Brief von dem kleinen Vogelbein löste und der Eule ein Stück Speck als Belohnung gab. Sie stutzte jedoch wegen der Adresse und hielt Severus den Brief entgegen, während sie sagte: „Ist doch für Sie." Hermine hatte am Absender gesehen, dass der Brief von einer Linda Harrison stammte.

Severus hatte ihn entgegengenommen und den Absender betrachtet, bevor er ihn ungeöffnet in seiner Innentasche verschwinden ließ, um wortlos mit seinem Frühstück fortzufahren.

Bevor er sich vom Lehrertisch entfernte, sagte er kühl: „Wegen der anstehenden festlichen Aktivitäten möchte ich auf heutige Projekte verzichten, Hermine."

Sie zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und fragte: „Aber wir gehen abends zusammen hin? Soll ich Sie abholen oder…"

Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, als er unterbrach und sagte: „Ich werde Sie abholen; gegen halb acht." Gleich darauf verschwand er, um seine Klasse vorzubereiten.

Harry, dem aufgefallen war, dass Severus heute ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen war und gereizt schien, fragte leise über den leeren Stuhl hinweg, den sein Kollege hinterlassen hatte: „Hermine, was ist den mit Severus los?"

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, doch anstatt ihm, wie üblich, alles zu erzählen, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

Draco frühstückte nicht in der großen Halle, sondern mit seiner Mutter in den privaten Räumen. Würde sie heute auch am Fest teilnehmen, würde er auf seinen Racheakt an Shaun verzichten und so fragte er geradeheraus: „Mutter? Wirst du heute Abend auch in die große Halle zum Fest kommen?"

Sie lächelte glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr und erzählte fröhlich: „Nein, Andromeda hat mich für heute Abend eingeladen."

Er lächelte zurück und sagte ehrlich: „Das ist schön!" Er freute sich für seine Mutter. 'Das ist schön!', wiederholte er in Gedanken, denn dann würde ihn heute Abend nichts davon abhalten, seinen Plan umzusetzen.

Für Hermine verging der heutige Tag viel zu schnell und sie wünschte sich, mehr Zeit zu haben, um in dem Buch „Die Seelen der Farben" lesen zu können. Sie wollte irgendetwas finden, womit sie sich die Veränderung von Severus' Augenfarbe erklären könnte, doch um kurz nach sieben und bis Seite 3014 hatte sie noch immer nichts entdecken können. Um eine Verkleidung hatte sie sich nicht gekümmert, denn auch wenn sie Kostüme liebte, so hatte ihr der gestrige Abend jede Motivation genommen, eine andere Gestalt annehmen zu wollen.

Pünktlich um kurz vor halb acht klopfte es an ihre Tür und als sie öffnete, stand Severus vor ihr. Er blickte sie von oben bis unten an und fragte entgeistert: „Und als was haben Sie sich verkleidet?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen erwiderte sie: „Als Meisterschülerin. Gehen wir?"

Wie erwartet war die Dekoration der großen Halle am Abend atemberaubend schön und gleichzeitig auch gruselig. Die Fratzen der Kürbisse grinsten auf die Gäste herab und die Tische waren gefüllt mit den leckersten Süßspeisen. Gleich nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Severus sich mehrmals murmelnd beschwert hatte, dass es nur Süßigkeiten und nichts Nahrhaftes geben würde, wurden die großen Tische an die Seite verfrachtet, damit genügend Platz für die Spiele vorhanden sein würde, die sich die Lehrer besonders für die jüngeren Schüler ausgedacht hatten. Severus seufzte und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Das erste Mal, als Severus nach draußen gegangen war, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, war Hermine in der großen Halle geblieben, doch ab dem zweiten Mal hatte sie ihn begleitete. Während sie die Gänge entlangschlenderten, sprachen sie selten miteinander, doch kein einziges Mal über seine Farbe oder den gestrigen Abend an sich.

Sie hatten in einem Gang gerade eine Abzweigung zu einem anderen Gang passiert, da blieb Severus stehen und bedeutete Hermine, still zu sein. Nach weniger als einer Minute ging Severus zurück und bog in den Gang ein, an dem sie eben vorbeigegangen waren. Hermine war nicht um die Ecke gegangen, hörte Severus jedoch mit schmieriger Stimme sagen: „Miss Spencer, Mr. McCormack! Leeren Sie Ihre Taschen." Hermine hatte nun auch den Gang erreicht, blieb dort jedoch an der Abzweigung stehen, um die drei zu beobachten. Mr. McCormack, ein Ravenclaw aus der fünften Klasse, zog eine Flasche mit bräunlichem Inhalt aus seinem Kostüm und hielt sie verschüchtert Severus entgegen, der blitzschnell zugriff und sofort das Etikett betrachtete, bevor er sagte: „Jeweils zehn Punkte Abzug für Sie beide; für das Mitführen eines alkoholischen Getränks. Wer hat die Flasche besorgt?"

„Ich, Sir", antwortete Mr. McCormack mit leiser Stimme. Dem Jungen war anzusehen, dass er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete.

„Mr. McCormack, für Sie weitere zehn Punkte Abzug für den Erwerb dieser Plörre, die höchstens zum Desinfizieren einer Toilette zu gebrauchen ist! Verschwinden Sie, alle beide", sagte Severus tadelnd und die Schüler gingen schnell zur großen Halle.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus die Flasche verschwinden und sofort fragte Hermine: „Wo kommen die Flaschen hin, die Sie konfiszieren?"

Amüsiert zog er einen Mundwinkel nach oben, bevor er sie darüber aufklärte: „Die landen in den Kerkern in einem Raum, in welchem Filch seine Putzmittel aufbewahrt." Sie zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass er anfügte: „Dieses Zeug ist zum Desinfizieren wirklich äußerst gut geeignet." Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und er erzählte plötzlich: „Wissen Sie, Hermine: Wenn alle Schüler, die selbst eine Flasche erwerben, um ihn in die Früchtebowle zu kippen, ein einziges Mal mit ihren gesammelten Galleonen einen wirklich guten Feuerwhiskey kaufen würden, dann könnte es eventuell sein, dass ich sogar ein Auge zudrücken würde." Hermine musste grinsen.

Als um elf Uhr die Schüler der ersten bis fünften Klassen das Fest nach einem fröhlichen Spiel verlassen mussten, wurde etwas Musik aufgelegt, so dass die älteren Schüler das Tanzbein schwingen konnten. Hermine musste lachen, als ihr Blick auf ein tanzenden Pärchen gefallen war: Eine bucklige Sabberhexe, die haargenau so aussah wie die alte Vettel, die ihr das Appartement hatte andrehen wollen und ein kleiner Teufel mit Hörner aus rotem Haar gedreht.

Einige der Schüler oder Lehrer konnte sie unter der Kostümierung gar nicht erkennen. Nur an der Körpergröße ahnte sie, dass unter dem Bergtroll-Kostüm Hagrid stecken musste. Minerva, die ein waches Auge über die Gesellschaft hatte, stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und beobachtete mit strenger Miene das Treiben der Schüler und Lehrer mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Früchtebowle, damit diese nicht von den Schülern „verfeinert" werden würde.

Nachdem Severus und Hermine gerade von draußen wieder hereingekommen waren und beiden aufgefallen war, dass man das Licht gedämpft hatte, damit die Stimmung gruseliger werden würde, wurde die große Flügeltür hinter ihnen laut krachend aufgeworfen. Einige Schüler, die wegen des Lärms ihre Augen ebenfalls auf die Tür gerichtet hatten, begannen zu schreien und das Gekreische hatte im Nu alle Jungen und Mädchen angesteckt. Die Jugendlichen räumten in Windeseile die Tanzfläche; einige von ihnen verkrochen sich unter den Tischen oder drückten sich verängstigt an die Wand, denn im Türrahmen stand eine Figur mit schwarzer Kutte und hellgrauer Maske. Ein Todesser. 


	107. Maskerade

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass alles verständlich geschrieben ist. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das Geschriebene auf einer PSP aussehen könnte – habe selbst noch nie auf einer PSP was gelesen.

Andere Kommentare kannst du bei jedem Kapitel der FF einsehen. Ganz oben bei den drei Reihen ("Books", "Author" und "Fiction Rated") siehst du in der letzten Reihe bei "Fiction Rated" ziemlich in der Mitte „Reviews" - klick einfach die Zahl dahinter an. Standard ist „Reviews of all chapters", dann werden alle Kommentare angezeigt.

Hi **Daniel**,

ja ja, es war nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, wer unter der Kutte stecken könnte. Dracos Motive sind noch im Unklaren. Reine Bosheit? Oder doch etwas Tiefgründigeres? Hoffen wir, die Anwesenden stürzen sich nicht gleich auf ihn und nehmen ihn auseinander.

Wenn Severus in (für seine Verhältnisse) recht entspannter Stimmung war, dann könnte die Farbe auch seine normale Farbe im Ruhezustand sein. Hermine wird das Rätsel schon lösen.

„Schmunzelszenen"? Hermines „Verkleidung" oder meinst du was ganz anderes? ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Muggelchen

* * *

Harry und Ginny, die zusammen noch als Einzige mitten auf der Tanzfläche standen, zogen zeitgleich ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Todesser, doch Albus, der sich ihnen genähert hatte, gebot ihnen mit einer fast unmerklichen Geste seiner Hand Einhalt, so dass sie ihre Stäbe wieder senkten. Die anwesenden Lehrer versuchten, die Panik der Schüler einzudämmen, so dass mittlerweile zumindest das Geschrei aufgehört hatte. Wie verängstigte Kaninchen hatten sich kleine Gruppen von Schülern zusammengekauert. Die meisten umarmten entweder sich selbst oder ihren Nächsten; völlig egal, wer das war oder aus welchem Haus er stammte. Die Lehrer, ob kostümiert oder nicht, hatten sich in einigem Abstand zwischen die Jugendlichen und dem Eindringling gestellt. Jeder Kollege hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, selbst Hermine, die nur wenige Schritte vom Geschehen entfernt stand, doch keiner hatte ihn gegen die schwarze Gestalt gerichtet, denn Albus hatte seinen nicht einmal gezogen, was jedem verinnerlichte, dass keine Gefahr von der Person auszugehen schien.

In ihrem Leben hatte Hermine schon mehrmals einem Todesser gegenüberstehen müssen und sie erkannte, dass die Maske zwar ähnlich aussah, aber nicht echt zu sein schien, weswegen auch sie ihren Stab wieder gesenkt hatte, doch trotzdem blieb sie auf der Hut. Es beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sich hier jemand einen richtig üblen Scherz erlaubte.

Minerva kümmerte sich um einen Schüler, einem der Freunde von Shaun Smith, der ohnmächtig zu Boden gegangen war. Shaun selbst hatte so eine Angst vor der Gestalt bekommen, dass sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers die Zusammenarbeit verweigerten und er sich deswegen, ohne es aufhalten zu können, die Hose einnässte.

Severus hatte sich endlich aus seiner kurzen Starre lösen können und er ging mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf die Figur zu, die nicht einen einzigen Millimeter zurückweichen wollte. An dem Arm, an welchem die Unheil verkündende Kutte hochgekrempelt war, konnte er nun deutlich das verblassende Mal des Dunklen Lords erkennen und da wusste Severus – auch wenn er es nicht verstehen konnte – wer sich hinter der vermummten Gestalt verstecken musste.

Zornig steckte er noch im Gehen seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Innentasche und als er genau vor der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt stand, schlug er ihr mit der flachen Hand die Maske vom Gesicht und alle Schüler hielten angespannt die Luft an. Dracos Gesicht war zum Vorschein gekommen und er starrte Severus mit kaltem Blick durch seine graublauen Augen an.

Es ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, nachdem die Identität des „Todessers" geklärt worden war. Alle Schüler starrten ihn mit vor Angst ganz weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Am meisten verschaffte es Draco Genugtuung, den feuchten Streifen – vom Schoß bis zum Ende des Hosenbeins langend – an Shaun ausmachen zu können, bevor er seinen Rivalen anblickte und ihm triumphierend ein einseitiges überlegenes Lächeln zuwarf. Vor Scham schossen Shaun die Tränen in die Augen und er senkte seinen Blick, während Draco völlig gelassen mit beiden Händen seine Kapuze vom Kopf zog.

In normaler Lautstärke fragte Severus einschüchtern wollend: „Was soll das darstellen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Das ist mein Halloween-Kostüm!"

„Das ist geschmacklos!", wies Severus ihn aufgebracht zurecht, doch am liebsten hätte er ihn gepackt und ihm links und rechts eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

Die Augen vorwurfsvoll über seine Mitschüler schweifen lassend rechtfertigte sich Draco lautstark: „Ich bin nur als das gekommen, als das mich jeder hier sehen will!"

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben", zischte Severus böse und er packte Draco an der Schulter, um ihn aus der großen Halle zu führen, da schlug sein Patensohn einfach seinen Arm weg.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte der Blonde, während er die Augen zusammenkniff. Keiner von den beiden hatte bemerkt, dass Albus sich ihnen genähert hatte. Harry und Ginny hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit ihrer Kostüme magisch entledigt und sich zu Hermine gestellt, die das Szenario aus nächster Nähe beobachtete.

Severus schimpfte und sagte bedrohlich leise: „Ihr fehlender Respekt mir gegenüber, Mr. Malfoy, kostet sie 20 Punkte und durch Ihren Auftritt heute Abend ziehe ich Ihnen 150 Punkte ab!" Der große Punkteverlust des Hauses Slytherin durch den eigenen Hauslehrer machte für alle Schüler deutlich, wie zornig er war.

Draco schnaufte erbost und seine Wut war nicht zu bremsen, so dass er zurückbrüllte: „Du kannst dir deine Punkte", er drückte sich anders aus als erwartet, „in eine Körperöffnung deiner Wahl schieben!"

Jetzt langte es Severus, denn er stürzte sich auf Draco, ergriff ihn an der Ohrmuschel und zog den jetzt vor Schmerz winselnden Blonden durch die Flügeltür hinaus. Albus folgte sofort, um Severus wegen der groben Behandlung in die Schranken zu weisen, doch das musste er nicht, denn vor der Tür ließ Severus seinen Patensohn sofort wieder los.

„Komm mit!", forderte Severus, doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran.

„Nein!", schrie er, der sich eine Hand über das nun errötete, schmerzende Ohr gelegt hatte.

„Du kommst sofort…"

Draco unterbrach ihn und schrie, so dass man es auch noch in der großen Halle hören konnte: „Ihr könnt mich alle mal kreuzweise!"

„Achten Sie auf Ihr Mundwerk und…"

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Ich lasse mir von niemandem mehr etwas sagen!", schrie Draco.

In der großen Halle herrschte absolute Stille, weil jeder den Worten lauschen wollte, die von draußen hereindrangen.

„Du bist hier Schüler!", erinnerte Severus ihn mit leicht erhobener Stimme.

Draco lachte hysterisch auf und sagte: „Weißt du was? Ich schmeiß die Schule!"

„Oh, nein…"

„Ich langweile mich hier zu TODE! Niemand kann mir etwas beibringen, das ich nicht schon längst weiß", keifte Draco seinen Patenonkel an. „Und besonders nicht dieser Idiot, der einen Stock nicht von einem Bowtruckle unterscheiden kann!"

In der großen Halle wurde Professor Svelte mit vielen Blicken bedacht, die ihn erröten ließen.

„Du willst einfach aufgeben?", stichelte Severus und er hoffte, an Dracos Stolz appellieren zu können. „Was wirst du dann machen, wenn du keinen Abschluss hast? Auf der faulen Haut liegen?"

„Halt deinen Mund", forderte Draco, doch Severus war nicht aufzuhalten.

„Du ziehst den Schwanz ein, Junge!"

„Nenn mich nicht…"

„Warum nicht? Du verhältst dich doch wie einer."

Draco zeigte Severus seinen entblößten, linken Unterarm und schrie wütend mit feuchten Augen: „Seitdem ich das hier trage, bin ich kein JUNGE mehr!"

Albus, der als Einziger vor die Tür gegangen war, um im Notfall einschreiten zu können, ließ die beiden Männer ihre Differenzen austragen, denn er ahnte, dass dies längst überfällig war.

„ES WAR DEINE ENTSCHEIDUNG GEWESEN!", stellte Severus wütend und mit nun vor Zorn ganz roten Wangen klar, denn hatte den Vorwurf herausgehört, dass er seinen Patensohn davor nicht hatte bewahren können.

„Als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt", konterte Draco verächtlich schnaufend.

Wäre Severus darüber informiert gewesen, dass Draco das dunkle Mal entgegennehmen würde, dann hätte er dies zu verhindern gewusst, aber weder vom Dunklen Lord noch von Lucius selbst hatte er auch nur eine kleine Andeutung erhalten.

Severus beruhigte sich nur unwesentlich und forderte nochmals: „Komm mit in mein Büro!"

„Nein, ich sagte doch, ich bin ab jetzt kein Schüler mehr." Er schüttelte aufgeregt seinen Kopf. „Herrgott, ich werde Vater! Ich gehöre hier nicht her", erklärte Draco verzweifelt und mit bebenden Lippen. „Ich könnte hier weitermachen, wenn mir alles egal wäre; wenn Menschen mir nichts bedeuten würden und wenn ich mich nicht drum scheren würde, was andere von mir denken. Einen Platz hier könnte ich nur finden, wenn ich innerlich völlig erkaltet wäre", sagte Draco. Etwas leiser fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause ein: „So wie du!"

Severus versteinerte vor Dracos Augen und man konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr atmen sehen. Die Hände an seinen Seiten waren zu Fäusten geballt, der bohrende Blick seines Patenonkels stach in Dracos Augen wie tausende heißer Nadeln. Die Röte hatte Severus' Gesicht verlassen und es schien nun wie in Kreide gewälzt, so weiß war Severus vor Entsetzen, so etwas aus Dracos Mund hören zu müssen.

Drinnen wurde Hermine von Harry daran gehindert, nach draußen zu gehen, obwohl auch ihn die plötzlich herrschende Ruhe befürchten ließ, dass gleich ein gewaltiger Sturm aufziehen würde und Harry hatte sich nicht getäuscht, als er kurz darauf die Stimme seines Kollegen wahrnahm.

Severus hatte tief Luft geholt, bevor er Draco die Leviten las. „Du bist genauso", Draco fuhr wegen der Lautstärke zusammen, „wie dein Vater!" Draco wollte widersprechen, doch er kam nicht dazu. „Du miserables verzogenes Balg! Ich habe", Severus pumpte seine Fäuste, „dein verdammtes Leben gerettet; meine Zeit damit vergeudet, ein arrogantes Früchtchen in meine Obhut zu nehmen, aber die Einzige, die mir das zu danken scheint, ist deine Mutter."

Draco ging in sich und fragte sich selbst, ob er das alles wahr sein würde, was Severus aufgezählt hatte. War er verzogen, arrogant und war er eine reine Zeitverschwendung? Er wollte das alles nicht sein. Er konnte nichts dafür, „verzogen" zu sein, denn das hatten seine Eltern besorgt und Draco war der Meinung, dass er sich im Vergleich zu damals geändert hatte. Er mochte noch immer arrogant sein, aber er war keine Zeitverschwendung. War es das Einzige, was sein Patenonkel in ihm sah? Zumindest hatten sie eines gemeinsam: Sie trugen beide das dunkle Mal.

„Bin ich für dich nicht mehr?", wollte Draco wissen und er begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, weil er die Antwort fürchtete. Severus war immer verschlossen gewesen; hatte ihm nur ein einziges Mal Trost durch eine Umarmung gespendet, während sie in einem Muggeldorf festgesessen hatten. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte Severus ihm gegenüber wahre Gefühle gezeigt.

Da bisher keine Antwort gekommen war, blickte Draco auf das dunkle Mal, das Voldemort ihm ins Fleisch gebrannt hatte und dann wagte er zu fragen: „Ist das hier das Einzige, das uns verbindet?" Dann blickte er wieder den Totenkopf mit der Schlange auf seinem Arm an und ihm wurde bewusst, dass ausschließlich dieses schwarzmagische Symbol ihn noch daran hinderte, sich komplett ändern zu können. Flink und völlig unerwartet führte er seine rechte Hand an Voldemorts Zeichen und – zum Entsetzen von Albus und Severus – kratzte er mit seinen Fingernägeln so kräftig darüber, so dass die Haut aufsprang und sich sein Blut über das Mal ergoss.

Severus war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und hielt ihn an beiden Handgelenken fest, als er erbost fragte: „Was bezweckst du damit?"

Sich wehrend antwortete Draco verzweifelt: „Solang ich das trage, habe ich doch gar keine Chance!"

„Aber es wird niemals weggehen", sagte Severus unerwartet ruhig. „Es wird immer da bleiben, Draco."

Nicht nur einmal hatte Severus sich bereits darüber Gedanken gemacht, was nach Voldemorts Tod aus seinem Leben werden würde. Das Überleben war für ihn wie ein Geschenk gewesen, für das man keine Verwendung hatte. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, unversehrt die Schlacht zu überstehen. Was war er denn schon? Ein Todesser, dessen Gnadenbrot daraus bestand, Zaubertränkelehrer für lernunwillige Kinder zu spielen. Er fühlte genau wie Draco, denn mit dem Mal auf dem Arm wurde auch er jeden Tag mehrmals daran erinnert, was er für ein schreckliches Leben hatte führen müssen, doch ihm selbst erging es noch viel schlechter als seinem Patensohn, denn in Dracos Leib verweilte zumindest noch eine intakte Seele.

Albus war auf die beiden zugekommen und er forderte Severus wortlos dazu auf, den Schüler loszulassen. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte Albus ruhig, „Sie begeben sich bitte zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel und lassen die Wunden versorgen." Draco wagte es nicht, den Direktor anzusehen, doch er nickte. Bevor Draco sich jedoch auf den Weg machen konnte, fügte Albus noch hinzu: „Am Montag gegen ein Uhr würde ich Sie gern in meinem Büro empfangen."

Hier blickte Draco auf und er sagte, wenn auch etwas eingeschüchtert: „Ich gehe nicht mehr zur Schule."

Albus lächelte milde stimmend und erklärte: „Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie am Montag dem Unterricht beiwohnen. Besuchen Sie mich einfach auf eine Tasse Tee, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nickte zustimmend und machte sich gleich darauf auf in den ersten Stock.

Severus hoffte, dass man seine Hilfe für das heutige Fest nicht mehr benötigen würde und als hätte Albus seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er beschwichtigend: „Du bist entschuldigt, Severus. Wir kommen auch ohne dich zurecht." Auch Severus nickte dem Direktor zu, doch wie befürchtet wurde auch ihm, bevor er gehen konnte, nahe gelegt: „Am Montag um 15 Uhr bei mir? Zu etwas Kaffee und Kuchen."

In der großen Halle entschuldigte Albus diese aufregende Unterbrechung, säuberte unauffällig mit einem wort- und stablosen Zauber Shauns Hose und lenkte mit einem neuen Spiel so sehr ab, dass die Feierlichkeiten fortgeführt werden konnten, als wären sie nie gestört worden. Wieder hielt Harry seine beste Freundin auf, die unbedingt zu Severus gehen wollte und er sagte: „In der Stimmung, in der er jetzt ist, könnte es gut sein, dass er dich doch noch verhext." Hermine nickte nachgebend und beteiligte sich an den Spielen, doch ihre Gedanken waren ganz woanders.

Hermine redete den ganzen Abend hindurch mit einigen Schülern, denen der Schreck noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und sie konnte hier und da die Stimmung aufhellen und die Ängste nehmen, indem sie den Jugendlichen ihr Ohr lieh.

Spät am Abend kam Narzissa nachhause und sie fragte Draco mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie das Halloween-Fest gewesen war.

„Ich glaube, ich bin heute ein wenig über dir Stränge geschlagen", gab er schuldbewusst zu.

„Wieso denn das nur? Was hast du getan?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt und einfühlsam, doch er sträubte sich, ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich habe die Schule hingeworfen, Mutter. Ich werde nicht mehr…"

„Du hast was?", fragte sie mit ganz großen Augen. „Aber Draco, das ist doch so wichtig!"

„Ich werde schon einen Weg finden! Vielleicht kann ich die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres ablegen, ohne dass ich die siebte Klasse besuchen musste." Bevor sie weitere Einwürfe machen konnte, beruhigte er sie und erklärte: „Am Montag werde ich mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Vielleicht kann er mir eine Lösung vorschlagen, mit der wir alle zufrieden sein können."

Narzissa wollte sich damit zufrieden geben, denn ihr lag am meisten daran, dass er seine Abschlussprüfung bestehen würde. Nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, fragte er sie: „Wie war dein Abend mit deiner Schwester und deinem Schwager?" Er wollte nicht die Bezeichnung „Tante Andromeda" und „Onkel Ted" verwenden, denn das würde er ganz sicher niemals in seinem Leben sagen.

Sie lächelte breit und sagte: „Ganz wunderbar! Ich habe noch nie erlebt, wie Muggel Halloween feiern. Das war ganz goldig, wie die Nachbarskinder immer an die Tür geklopft haben. Die hatten ganz drollige Kostüme getragen."

Ohne auf ihre Äußerungen einzugehen sagte er bedauernd: „Ich habe mich mit Severus gestritten." Sie zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass er erklärte: „Ich habe mir einen Scherz erlaubt und bin als Todesser maskiert zur Feier gegangen."

Er hörte, wie sie erschrocken einatmete, bevor sie ihn schalt: „Wie kannst du nur? Warum gerade als Todesser?"

„Weil ich einer bin", sagte er schwach.

„Oh nein, mein Sohn. Du bist alles andere als das", wollte sie ihm weismachen, doch da kam plötzlich die Erinnerung an den Schrecken zurück, als ihr Mann ihr stolz davon berichtet hatte, dass ihr gemeinsamer Sohn nun Einzug in den Rängen des Dunklen Lords gehalten hatte. Sie schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund und blickte ihn ängstlich an. Gewissensbisse plagten ihn, weil er damals das Mal angenommen hatte und jetzt auch noch die Erinnerung daran in seiner Mutter geweckt hatte. „Oh Draco…", sagte sie inne haltend, bevor eine erste Träne über ihren hohen Wangenknochen rollte.

Nach einer Weile, die sie still nebeneinander verbracht hatten, fragte sie: „Was ist zwischen Severus und dir vorgefallen?"

„Du kannst dir denken, dass ihm meine Verkleidung am wenigsten gefallen hat." Er stöhnte, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich glaube, er hasst mich."

„Das tut er nicht, Schatz. Er liebt dich! Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er dich das erste Mal gehalten hatte", sagte sie lächelnd, obwohl ihre Augen noch immer feucht waren.

„Severus liebt niemanden!", stellte Draco wütend klar, denn es verletzte ihn, dass er für seinen Patenonkel nichts Wert war.

„Doch, Draco. Und er liebt auch mich, das weiß…", sagte sie verstummend.

Durch diese Äußerung war er hellhörig geworden und er versuchte jetzt nochmals, was zuvor wegen der fehlenden Erinnerung seiner Mutter nicht gefruchtet hatte, denn er fragte: „Hatte er jemals eine Freundin?"

Sie lächelte und sagte nickend: „Ja, hatte er. In der Schule waren es zwei und nach der Schule war er mit…"

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, denn sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, in welchem Severus ihr von seiner Freundin Linda erzählt hatte und sie daraufhin nur abwertend gesagt hatte, dass er etwas Besseres als ein Halbblut verdienen würde. Daraufhin war eine Auseinandersetzung gefolgt, in welcher er ihr klargemacht hatte, dass er selbst ein Halbblut sein würde, was sie natürlich gewusst, aber nie angesprochen hatte.

Sie schüttelte diese Erinnerung von sich und fuhr fort: „…mit einer netten Frau aus seinem Jahrgang zusammen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, welchem Haus sie angehört hatte."

„Was? Keine Slytherin?", fragte er verdutzt und seine Mutter verneinte wortlos.

Sie lachte kurz auf und erzählte in Erinnerungen schwelgend: „Dein Vater war eine Zeitlang richtig neidisch auf Severus gewesen, weil wir in meinen letzten beiden Jahren häufig in der Bibliothek gesessen hatten, um Zaubertrankbücher zu lesen. Severus war noch so jung und hatte schon genauso viel gewusst wie ich." Das konnte sich Draco sehr gut vorstellen, weswegen er lächeln musste. Ihr Stimme wurde ernster, als sie erklärte: „Wir sind uns noch näher gekommen, als ich ihn während seines zweiten Jahres vor", sie schluckte kräftig, „Sirius, James, Peter und…"

'Remus!', dachte sie. Sie konnte den Verlobten ihrer Nichte endlich der Vergangenheit zuordnen.

„…und Remus beschützt hatte. Zwei von ihnen hatten Severus an die Wand gedrückt und ihn veralbert, weil er geweint hatte."

„Severus und weinen?", fragte Draco verdutzt.

Sie schürzte die Lippen und nickte, bevor sie erzählte: „Ich dachte erst, er würde weinen, weil sie ihn 'Schniefelus' nannten, aber mir ist schnell klar geworden, dass sie ihn nur so genannt hatten, weil sie ihn bereits so aufgelöst vorgefunden hatten. Ich habe die vier vertreiben können; ich war immerhin Schulsprecherin." Sie seufzte und schilderte: „Ich habe ihn an die Hand genommen und wir sind in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Dort hat er mir erzählt, dass seine Mutter gestorben wäre; er hätte es eben erst erfahren."

Am nächsten Morgen erhielten Ginny und Harry einen Ruf von Ron über das Flohnetzwerk und nachdem sie ihn eingeladen hatten, kurz vorbeizuschauen, stand er prompt im Wohnzimmer. Er begrüßte seine Schwester ganz herzlich, stürmte gleich darauf zur Wiege und nahm seinen Neffen auf den Arm, der gerade müde gähnte.

„Werde ich auch begrüßt?", stichelte Harry scherzend.

„Morgen, Harry", sagte Ron kurz und knapp, ohne ihn anzusehen, doch gleich darauf musste er kichern, bevor er seinen Freund mit einem Arm, denn mit dem anderen hielt er Nicholas, freundschaftlich umarmte.

„Heute ist doch das Spiel gegen die 'Kenmare Kestrels' oder?", wollte Harry wissen, der sich natürlich, auch wenn er noch selten spielte, über sämtliche Quidditch-Ereignisse informiert war.

„Ja, heute sind sie Kestrels dran. Den Tornados haben wir letztens ja den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Die hatten Haushoch verloren!", erzählte Ron stolz.

Ron gab Nicholas an seine Schwester ab, als der zu weinen begann, so dass er sich an Harry wenden konnte und sagte: „Wegen dem Denkarium…"

„Was für ein Denkarium?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Ron blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, bevor er erklärte: „Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass Angelina ihren Bekannten fragen wollte, ob der dir sein Denkarium zur Verfügung stellen könnte."

„Aber das brauchen wir doch nicht mehr. Hermine hat Snapes Traum doch bekommen und ihn analysieren dürfen. Das Denkarium hätten wir nur gebraucht, damit Hermine den Traum aus meiner Erinnerung hätte lesen können!"

„Das weiß ich doch alles, Harry. Es geht trotzdem um das Denkarium, denn weißt du… Der Mann, dem es gehörte…"

„Gehörte?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, 'gehörte'. Lässt du mich jetzt mal bitte ausreden?", bat Ron schmunzelnd. Harry war schon immer wahnsinnig neugierig gewesen, wie auch Hermine und Ron selbst.

„Okay, setz dich und erzähl", forderte Harry seinen Freund auf.

Ron setzte sich und griff sofort nach der Schale mit Süßigkeiten, die auf dem Tisch stand, und nachdem er sich einen Schokoladenfrosch einverleibt hatte – komplett – begann er mit vollem Mund so unverständlich zu erzählen, dass Harry ihn bat, erst aufzuessen.

Nachdem Ron gekaut und geschluckt hatte, begann er nochmals: „Der Mann ist tot. Ist gestorben. Dass es wegen dem Denkarium so lange gedauert hatte, war nicht Angelinas Schuld. Der Freund ihres Vaters lag im Krankenhaus und war kaum ansprechbar. Sie hatte ihm in der Hoffnung einen Brief geschrieben, er würde ihn in einem wachen Moment lesen können, aber er ist gestorben. Aber…", Ron hob seinen Zeigefinger, um anzukündigen, dass jetzt der interessante Teil kommen würde, „…Angelinas Brief ist natürlich den Verwandten in die Hände gefallen und nachdem die gelesen haben, dass 'Harry Potter' Interesse an dem Denkarium haben würde, haben die Erben sich geeinigt und es dir überlassen!"

Harrys Augen wurden tellerrund und blitzten ungläubig hinter der Brille auf. Ron nickte heftig und versicherte: „Doch, wirklich! Kannst es mir glauben. Du müsstest von dem Nachlassverwalter bald ein Brief bekommen und auch ein großes", er zeichnete mit beiden Fingern in der Luft einen üppigen Gegenstand, „wirklich großes Päckchen!"

„Das kann ich gar nicht glauben", sagte Harry verblüfft. „Und nur, weil ich Harry Potter bin?"

„Ja, mein Freund! Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich mal Lust, einen Tag lang als du herumzulaufen. Die ganzen Mädels, die Autogrammjäger und die vielen, vielen Geschenke und Rabatte, wenn du irgendwo Essen gehst oder Einkäufe machst!", sagte Ron schelmisch grinsend.

„Glaub ich dir gern, dass dir das Spaß machen würde. Für einen Tag wäre das auch völlig in Ordnung, aber nicht, wenn es immer so ist", erklärte Harry ein wenig bedrückt.

Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter und knetete sie verständnisvoll, bevor er sagte: „Hast du es mal wieder versucht? Ich meine, mal raus zu gehen in die Zaubererwelt? Momentan steht von dir nämlich recht selten etwas in der Zeitung, mein Guter. Okay, letztens warst du auf Platz eins der 'begehrtesten Junggesellen', aber das wird sich nach der Hochzeit mit Ginny auch legen."

„Ich befürchte fast, die Hochzeit wird die Medien wieder anheizen, Ron. Ich will das alles nicht", sagte Harry schlapp.

„Jetzt mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf, Harry. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Die Frau von Oliver, Tamy, deren Onkel arbeitet seit Jahrzehnten in Askaban und der sagte, dass ein Dementor die Seele immer nur im Stück verschlingt und er nicht davon abzuhalten ist, nicht mal mit einem Patronus!"

„Wieso nicht mal mit einem Patronus?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Weil – und daran hatte sich Hermine ja neulich erinnern können – Snape damals schon gesagt hatte, dass allein der Anblick eines Dementorenkusses einen wahnsinnig werden lässt. Du hast gar keine Chance, jemandem mit einem Patronus zu helfen, wenn der gerade geküsst wird, denn wenn du das siehst, macht dein Verstand winke, winke!"

„Woher weiß man das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil es solche Fälle gibt und einige von denen liegen auf der Janus Thickey-Station, weil man sie nicht heilen kann. Die sind verrückt geworden, Harry", sagte Ron gewissenhaft. „Das heißt also, dass ich damit Hermines Dementoren-Kuss-Theorie Snape betreffend widerlegt habe", fügte er ganz stolz hinzu.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fragte: „Aber Severus hatte doch gesagt, er würde es ertragen zuzusehen, wie die Dementoren Sirius küssen. Wieso…?"

„Was weiß ich? So gefühlskalt, wie der ist, könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen, dass der abends mit ein paar Dementoren Karten spielt", sagte Ron wenig Respekt zollend.

Schmollend warf Harry ein: „Du würdest anders über ihn reden, wenn du ihn so kennen würdest, wie ich ihn jetzt kenne."

„Ja, klar! Stell es dir doch nur mal vor: Snape und ich, wie wir uns gemeinsam ein Butterbier hinter die Binde kippen… Nein, Harry. Mit dem werde ich nie warm werden", sagte Ron überzeugt. Ron griff nochmals das eigentliche Thema über Dementorenküsse auf und sagte: „Wenn Hermine möchte, kann sie gern mal mit Tamys Onkel reden. Oliver hat sowieso neulich gesagt, er würde dich mal gern wieder sehen."

Harry lächelte, bevor er fragte: „Hast du mir deshalb nahe gelegt, mal wieder unter Menschen zu gehen?"

„Ach, ich bin viel zu leicht zu durchschauen, nicht wahr? Wir können uns ja mal wirklich ein paar Leute suchen und uns zum Quidditch treffen. Du hast doch erzählt, dass Sirius dir einen 'Rocketeer' geschenkt hatte. Hast du den überhaupt mal geflogen?"

„Ich habe ihn ausprobiert und er ist klasse! Einmal habe ich mit den Schülern gespielt und…"

Ron unterbrach Harry und sagte: „Da warst du aber Hüter! Nein, das ist nichts für dich. Du, Harry, bist ein Sucher!"

Einen Stock tiefer war Hermine aufgestanden und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, mit Severus zu sprechen: über den „Adlerauge"-Trank und dem gestrigen Vorfall mit Draco. Zunächst wollte sie jedoch ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen und so trat sie – Salazar hatte ihr wortlos geöffnet, ihr jedoch wegen ihrer Drohung mit dem „Bombarda" vor zwei Tagen einen Todesblick zugeworfen – in sein Wohnzimmer.

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte er, bevor er auf die Uhr schaute und feststellte, dass es kurz vor halb neun morgens war.

„Na, ich geh mit dem Hund raus", erwiderte sie unsicher.

„Ah, richtig!", sagte er. „Die Leine hängt…"

„…neben der Tür", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz. „Das hatten Sie mir schon gesagt, Severus", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Der Hund, so dachte Hermine, würde wohl mit jedem freiwillig mitgehen, der die Leine von ihrem Platz neben der Tür nahm, denn kaum hatte sie ihren Arm danach ausgestreckt, kam Harry angelaufen und machte brav vor ihr Platz.

„Bleiben Sie danach zum Frühstück?", wollte er nebenbei wissen. Da sie etwas irritiert wirkte, denn eigentlich hatte sie befürchtet, er würde heute mit nicht mehr zu tun haben wollen als notwendig, erklärte er: „Harry hatte mir an den unterrichtsfreien Samstagen nach dem Spaziergang immer Gesellschaft…" Er verstummte, denn er hatte eben ungewollt zugegeben, dass ihm eine Gewohnheit fehlte, nämlich das gemeinsame Frühstück mit einem Freund.

„Ja, gern!"

„Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch?", fragte er.

„Ich hätte diesmal lieber Kaffee, anstatt Tee. Mir ist irgendwie danach. Schwarz und stark, wenn die Elfen das überhaupt hinbekommen", entgegnete sie lächelnd, bevor sie mit dem Hund nach draußen ging.

Schon im Flur traf sie auf Harry, der verdutzt dreinschaute und dann schmunzelnd sagte: „Ich glaube, wir müssen uns besser abstimmen, Mine. Ich wollte eben mit ihm rausgehen."

„Sei doch froh! Dann kannst du mit Ginny zusammen frühstücken."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Sie will unbedingt in der großen Halle essen, damit sie auch jeden Klatsch und Tratsch wegen Dracos gestrigen Auftritt mithören kann", sagte er etwas entmutigt. Neugierig und etwas gedämpft fragte er: „Wie ist er drauf?"

Sie schob die Unterlippe vor, bevor sie die Schultern einmal hob und wieder senkte und dann antwortete: „Wie immer, würde ich sagen!"

„Schön! Auch, wenn das nichts zu bedeuten hat", kommentierte er ihre Aussage. „Ron war übrigens kurz da, um mir zu sagen, dass ich demnächst ein Denkarium bekomme."

„Hat es Angelina doch endlich geschafft?", fragte sie ein wenig spöttisch, doch sie lächelte gleich darauf. „Wir brauchen keines mehr."

„Ich werde es trotzdem bekommen! Der Mann oder besser, seine Erben, haben es nämlich mir vermacht. Ist doch eine schöne Sache, so ein Denkarium", sagte er und blickte sie dabei an, während der Hund die Richtung wählte, die sie gehen sollten. „Ich könnte dir zum Beispiel zeigen, was du auf der Hochzeit von Sirius und Anne noch alles verpasst hast, nachdem du gegangen bist."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen, niemandem Bescheid gegeben zu haben, ließ sie ruhig erklären: „Nachdem der Brautstrauß geworfen worden war…" Sie blickte zu Boden, dann in Harrys Augen, bevor sie sagte: „Alle haben getanzt und meine Stimmung an dem Tag war von Anfang an miserabel. Mein Kleid ist noch zwei weitere Male gerissen, ich hatte keinen Hunger und ich hatte niemanden, der mit mir tanzt."

„Ich wollte mit dir tanzen und Sirius auch", sagte Harry nörgelnd.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du hast mit Ginny getanzt, Harry. Minerva mit Albus, Remus mit Tonks… jeder hatte jemanden", sagte sie wehmütig.

„Wie willst du Leute kennen lernen, wenn du einfach gehst? Da waren ein paar Muggel auf der Hochzeit, mit denen…"

Sie hielt beide Hände in die Höhe, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor sie erklärte: „Momentan ist mir nicht nach solchen Geselligkeiten, Harry."

Drohend machte er ihr klar: „Wenn Ginny und ich heiraten und du einfach abhauen solltest, Hermine, dann werde ich alle anwesenden Auroren darum bitten, dich zurückzuholen, also lass dir das gar nicht auf meiner Hochzeit einfallen, sonst werde ich richtig sauer!"

Er hatte ungewöhnlich ernst geklungen und daher versicherte sie ihm, so etwas nicht noch einmal zu machen.

Der Hund führte sie in Richtung Hagrids Hütte, was keiner von beiden bewusst wahrnahm, denn Harry erzählte von den Neuigkeiten, die Ron über Dementorenküsse erfahren hatte.

„Ron hat gesagt, dass du mit dem Mann auch gern mal selbst reden kannst, wenn du ihm nicht glauben solltest", gab er inhaltlich von Ron wider.

„Ich glaube ihm ja, aber das macht die Sache doch nur noch schwieriger. Wenn es kein Dementorenkuss gewesen war, was ist dann mit Severus geschehen? Weiß du, was mir an ihm aufgefallen ist?", fragte sie. Weil Harry den Kopf schüttelte, schilderte sie gewissenhaft: „Wenn du oder ich in seiner Nähe sind, dann werden seine Augen immer braun und sie bleiben so!"

„Wirklich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Und was sagt Severus dazu?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sie stieß durch die Nase Luft aus und klang derweil wie ein wütender Drache, bevor sie ihm klarmachte: „Die letzten Male, als ich ihn auf seine Augenfarbe hin angesprochen hatte, da ist er entweder explodiert oder er hat mich und meine Fragen ignoriert. Ich hab es aufgegeben, deswegen mit ihm reden zu wollen und bemerke weiterhin jeden Tag, dass seine Augen nicht mehr so schwarz sind. Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal drauf ansprechen?"

„Und du meinst wirklich, wenn ich das anspreche, dann bleibt er gemütlich?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Sie lachte und stolperte derweil beinahe über einen Stein, bevor sie laut nachdachte: „Ich glaube, er selbst merkt es nicht einmal, Harry. Wenn er morgens in den Spiegel schaut, müsste es ihm doch auffallen, aber ich vermute ganz stark, dass er jeden Morgen aufs Neue dunkle Augen hat. Erst, wenn er auf dich oder mich trifft, dann werden sie wieder warm. Ich sehe diese Wandlung jeden Tag, Harry, sobald wir uns begrüßen."

Völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gegriffen erzählte Harry plötzlich: „Severus hat mir neulich erzählt, warum er Sirius so hasst." Sie zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wartete gespannt darauf, was er erzählen würde. „Wie es aussieht, war nicht nur Remus in meine Mum verliebt gewesen, sondern auch Sirius und Severus, nur dass Sirius wohl alles daran gesetzt hat, Severus überall lächerlich zu machen, damit er bei meiner Mum keine Chancen haben würde."

Sie verzog den Mund, bevor sie vorsichtig sagte: „Sirius war ein ziemlich intrigantes Schwein, wenn ich mich mal etwas derber ausdrücken darf. Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, Harry, aber ich glaube, weder du noch ich hätten ihn während seiner Schulzeit zum Freund haben wollen."

Harry seufzte, bevor er zugab: „Das Schlimme ist, dass ich genauso denke, Mine. Anne muss ihm irgendwann mal den Kopf gewaschen haben." Weil Hermine die Stirn runzelte, erklärte er: „Ich habe auf der Hochzeit ein wenig mit Beth gesprochen und Anne hatte sie wohl einmal in seiner Gegenwart dazu aufgefordert, über die Schulzeit zu sprechen. Beth war eine Streberin gewesen: Lieblingsschülerin der Lehrer. Sie hatte ziemlich schlimm unter ihren Mitschülern zu leiden."

„So etwas gibt es leider überall und nicht nur in Schulen", warf Hermine ein.

„Severus hat auch erzählt, dass er meiner Mutter – oder besser: meinen Eltern – Briefe geschrieben hat", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Oh wirklich? Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

Genau wusste er es nicht, weswegen er sagte: „Es muss gleich nach der Schule gewesen sein, denn er meinte, während der Schulzeit hatte er keine Gelegenheit gefunden, mit ihr zu reden."

„Jetzt wird es interessant, Harry!", sagte Hermine.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, denn ich weiß, dass Severus nach der Schule für vier Monate mit einer – und jetzt halt dich fest – Dame namens 'Linda' liiert war!" Hermine nickte langsam, während diese Information von Harry langsam verdaut wurde.

„Und…?", fragte er lang gezogen, weil er nicht wusste, auf was genau sie hinaus wollte. „Oh Moment... 'Linda'? Etwa die, von der wir gelesen…?"

„Ich vermute schon, denn er hatte erzählt, er hätte ihr aus einer 'prekären Situation' geholfen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mit Remus' Ex zusammen gewesen war!"

Vorsichtig fragte er: „Das hat er dir alles erzählt? Ich meine, freiwillig?"

Sie musste lachen, bestätigte jedoch: „Ja, freiwillig! Wir haben diese Linda nämlich getroffen, als wir wegen der Dracheneier in der Winkelgasse gewesen waren."

„Ihr wart wegen Dracheneiern…"

„Vergiss die Dracheneier, die sind nicht wichtig," doch plötzlich hielt sie inne, denn natürlich waren sie wichtig, doch durfte sie Harry davon erzählen, welche Farbe Severus gehabt hatte und was diese bedeuten würden?

Es war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie plötzlich zu überlegen schien. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde sie irgendetwas abwiegen, so dass er fragte: „Weißt du noch mehr?"

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und sagte: „Harry, du weißt, dass du mein bester Freund bist, aber ich stehe da gerade zwischen zwei Stühlen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erzählen darf, denn wenn Severus das erfahren würde, dann würde er mich wahrscheinlich vierteilen oder so."

„Wie sollte er davon erfahren, Mine? Außerdem will ich ihm genauso helfen wie du, also sehe ich da gar kein Problem. Ich meine, ich habe dir auch eben etwas erzählt, das er mir anvertraut hatte und das ich dir bestimmt nicht hätte erzählen dürfen", erwiderte er.

Hermine kaute an Unterlippe, bevor sie sagte: „Andererseits weiß er ganz genau, dass wir über alles reden. Das habe ich ihm gegenüber sogar mal zugegeben, aber da hat er nichts weiter zu gesagt. Er war nur sauer, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass ich mit anderen – in dem einen Fall Remus – über ihn gesprochen hatte. Davon war er gar nicht begeistert. Ich sollte das nächste Mal ihn fragen, hat er gesagt. Es ist ihm aber klar, dass wir beide miteinander über ihn reden und es scheint für ihn normal zu sein. Was also, wenn er dir und mir jeweils kleine Brocken zuwirft, die wir zusammenfügen müssen? Ich glaube mittlerweile, er möchte wirklich, dass wir das Rätsel lösen, aber nur wir."

„Das sehe ich genauso, als raus mit der Sprache: Was weißt du Neues über ihn?"

„Na ja", sagte sie vorsichtig, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Sie überwand sich und erzählte von dem ostasiatischen Trank, den sie gebraut hatten und sagte: „Ich habe seine Magiefarbe gesehen. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass sie es war, denn er hat sehr heftig reagiert und ist geflohen."

„Was war seine Farbe? Doch nicht etwa Schwarz?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, nicht Schwarz, sie war Grau. Ich habe sofort nachgeschlagen und 'Grau' bedeutet wirklich nichts Gutes, Harry. Allerdings habe ich gedacht, dass die Erklärung dieser Farbe meine Dementoren-Theorie untermauern würde, aber das tut sie offensichtlich nicht, wie wir ja jetzt von Ron wissen."

„Und was bedeutet Grau nun?", wollte Harry unbedingt wissen.

In Stichpunkten gab sie aus dem Buch wider: „'Verblasstes Innenleben', 'Mangel oder Fehlen von Empfindsamkeit' oder auch eine 'verirrte oder vollends verlorene Seele'. Das hört sich alles nicht gut an, Harry. Das erklärt jedenfalls, warum er während unserer Schulzeit immer so ein Griesgram gewesen war und manchmal noch ist. Wenn er nichts empfinden kann, dann ist ihm auch egal, was die Menschen in seinem Umkreis von ihm denken."

„Da fällt mir was bei ein", sagte Harry. „Als ich Albus erzählt hatte, dass Severus Anne helfen möchte, indem er in ihren Kopf eindringt, da sagte Albus, ich solle auf Severus aufpassen, denn der würde möglicherweise nicht mehr die geforderte Rohheit für so ein Unterfangen mit sich bringen!"

„Und was heißt das?", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.

Harry hob und senkte die Schultern und antwortete: „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer! Ich habe Albus auch gleich gesagt, dass er in Rätseln sprechen würde, aber ich bin mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass er von Severus und seinem Zustand nicht nur Kenntnis hat, sondern auch ganz genau weiß, was die Ursache dafür ist."

„Dann muss Albus denken, dass Severus' Empfindungen zurückkommen, aber warum?"

Hermine seufzte und sie erinnerte sich daran, als Harry ihr von seinem klärenden Gespräch mit Albus erzählt hätte. Der Direktor hätte gesagt, sie dürften Severus nicht aufgeben und er hatte empfohlen, dass sie weitermachen sollten, aber weitermachen womit? Albus selbst war keine große Hilfe gewesen, denn er hätte versprochen, hatte er behauptet, kein Wort darüber verlieren zu dürfen. Womöglich, dachte Hermine, war die Antwort auf Severus' Verhalten ja auch im Büro des Direktors zu finden?

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken, in Albus' Büro einzudringen, um es zu durchsuchen, schnell von sich ab, bevor sie sagte: „Ich glaube, dass seine Augenfarbe nichts mit der Magiefarbe zu tun haben kann, denn als ich ihn in Grau gehüllt gesehen hatte, da waren seine Augen noch immer braun!"

„Er muss aber empfinden können, Hermine. Du hättest ihn erleben sollen, wie er war, als er mir von seiner ersten Begegnung mit meiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Er kann empfinden!", versicherte er ihr.

„Möglich, aber was, wenn das nur ab und an geschieht?" Da er nicht zu verstehen schien, führte sie aus: „Was, wenn sich nur etwas in ihm regt, wenn einer von uns beiden bei ihm ist? Das könnte jedenfalls erklären, warum er manchmal in seinen 'Ausnahmezustand' verfällt: Wenn er nicht mehr weiß, was mit ihm los ist und wenn er behauptet, es würde ihm schlecht gehen. Das hast du mir doch einmal erzählt, Harry. Erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit deiner Babydecke? Du hattest erzählt, dass du ihn noch nie so ergriffen erlebt hattest. Vielleicht wusste er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht umzugehen, weil er so lange auf sie verzichtet hatte. Womöglich war er deshalb so überwältigt."

„Aber wie können wir etwas ausrichten, nur weil wir in seiner Nähe sind? Und wie soll es überhaupt möglich sein, die Empfindungen von jemandem 'abzuschalten'?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Rolle wir spielen, Harry, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er womöglich von einem Fluch getroffen worden war, der ihn so hat werden lassen", versuchte sie zu erklären.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, bevor er fragte: „Gibt es denn so einen Fluch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten mal einen Auroren fragen. Übernimmst du das, Harry?", fragte sie. Da er nickte, mutmaßte sie weiter: „Und wenn es kein Fluch gewesen war, vielleicht war es ein Trank?"

„Ein Trank?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Warum sollte man einen Trank erfinden, der so grauenvolle Resultate hervorbringt?"

„Es ist ja nur eine Idee von mir. Wenn tatsächlich durch einen Fluch oder Trank die Empfindungen eines Menschen ausgeschaltet werden könnten, dann wäre doch derjenige, der dem ausgesetzt gewesen wäre, hervorragend geeignet!"

„Geeignet für was?", fragte Harry nach.

„Um perfekt als Spion fungieren zu können!"


	108. Traumata des Krieges

Hi **Daniel**,

so ein wenig Situationskomik muss schon sein. Das habe ich an den Büchern auch immer geliebt. :)

Hermine wird auf jeden Fall nicht locker lassen, was Severus' Geheimnis betrifft, aber ob sie mit Linda Kontakt aufnehmen würde? Dir wäre es wohl am liebsten, wenn Hermine sich mal den Briefverkehr zwischen Linda und Severus zu Gemüte führt oder? ;) Was in dem Brief stand? Da gibt es später noch einen Einblick.

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

ich helfe doch gern :) Und vielen Dank fürs Lob!

Dann wünsche ich eine schöne Klassenfahrt. Wenn du zurück bist, hast du erstmal wieder was zu Lesen.

LG, Muggelchen

* * *

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und wiederholte ihre Worte: „'Um perfekt als Spion fungieren zu können'? Hermine, weißt du, wem du was damit unterstellst?"

Sie blickte ihn mit müden Augen an, bevor sie nickte und sagte: „Dass Albus nicht nur davon weiß, sondern noch viel mehr damit zu tun haben könnte."

Den Kopf schüttelnd und sehr aufgeregt widersprach Harry: „Das kann ich nicht glauben, Mine. Nicht Albus!" Er regte sich so sehr auf, dass er noch verteidigend anfügte: „So etwas würde er nicht tun!"

„Beruhige dich mal bitte! Es ist nur eine Theorie. Damit könnte ich genauso falsch liegen, wie mit dem Dementorkuss, also reg dich bitte nicht so auf", erklärte sie bedauernd.

Sie wollte Harry wirklich nicht so auf die Palme bringen. Als sie sich jedoch ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, dass es Albus gewesen war, der Sirius' und sein eigenes Ableben inszeniert hatte, dann wäre es nicht mehr so abwegig zu denken, dass Albus auch etwas mit Severus' gefühlskaltem Zustand zu tun haben könnte. Der Direktor hatte damals niemandem gegenüber auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren, dass Sirius gar nicht gestorben war; er hatte alle trauern lassen. Man könnte sogar zu der Annahme kommen, dachte Hermine, dass Albus sich mit Sirius nur ein Druckmittel erschaffen hatte, mit dem er Harry jederzeit in die Schranken hätte weisen können. Vielleicht war der Grund für die sofortige Zusammenführung von Sirius und Harry gleich nach dem Sieg über Voldemort nur eine reine Prophylaxe gewesen, damit aus Harry kein dunkler Lord werden würde, denn die Freude darüber, seinen Patenonkel wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, hatte Harry vollends eingenommen.

„Oh mein Gott!", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

„Was?", keifte Harry. „Hast du noch eine Theorie darüber, dass Albus eigentlich Voldemort ist und ich sein Sohn?"

Vorwurfsvoll giftete Hermine zurück: „Du scheint wohl längst vergessen zu haben, was er dir für 'Kopfschmerzen' bereitet hat!"

Da sie das Wort „Kopfschmerzen" so betont hatte, fielen ihm gleich die Hauselfen ein, die Albus ihm als Spione auf den Hals gehetzt hatte und nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seinen engsten Freunden und da verstand er plötzlich, dass Hermine sich von Albus nicht blenden ließ, nur weil der ein mächtiger und angesehener Zauberer war. Sie wusste, wozu er fähig sein konnte und behielt das immer im Hinterkopf, wenn sie ihre Theorien schmiedete.

Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang böse an. Auf der Stelle bereute er seine garstigen Worte und als sie das an seinen Augen erkannt hatte, verzieh sie ihm und erklärte: „Severus wartet auf mich mit dem Frühstück. Ich bin spät dran; das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen."

Um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, bot er an: „Dann gehe ich einfach mit und wir frühstücken zusammen."

In seinen Räumen hatte sich Draco gerade zurechtgemacht, um zu Susan zu flohen, damit er mit ihr frühstücken könnte. Besonders lag ihm daran, ihr zu sagen, dass er die Schule nicht beenden wollte.

Seine Mutter saß an dem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer und schrieb einen Brief, wahrscheinlich an seinen Vater, wie Draco vermutete, und so räusperte er sich zunächst, um sie darüber informieren zu können: „Ich werde Susan besuchen, Mutter. Das ist doch in Ordnung oder?" Sie war in letzter Zeit sehr still geworden und schien viel nachzudenken, was verständlich war, wo doch jetzt wieder alle Erinnerungen an früher in ihr aufgekommen waren.

„Natürlich ist das in Ordnung, mein Guter. Grüß sie lieb von mir", sagte sie lächelnd, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Brief widmete.

Vom Kamin aus flohte er direkt zu Susan, die in der Küche gerade damit begonnen hatte, das Frühstück zuzubereiten und so stellte er sich zu ihr und half.

„Draco", sagte sie freudestrahlend, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. „Wie geht es dir? Und wie war das Halloween-Fest? Bist du als Todesfee gegangen mit schwarzer Kutte?"

„Na ja, eine schwarze Kutte hatte ich schon getragen…", sagte er innehaltend, bevor er sich zu ihr an die Arbeitsplatte begab und ihr bei der Zubereitung half.

„Als was denn dann?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Als Todesser zu gehen war eine gute Idee gewesen, um den Mitschülern mal einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, aber schon die Auseinandersetzung mit Severus hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, wie kindisch sein Verhalten gewesen war. Seine Mutter war auch nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber nun Susan sagen zu müssen, welche Verkleidung er gewählt hatte, ließ ein Schamgefühl in ihm aufkommen, welches er selten in seinem Leben verspürt hatte.

„Ich hab eine Dummheit angestellt", sagte er ruhig, ohne seine Augen von der Zwiebel abzuwenden, die er mit einem Spruch würfelte, um sie später zusammen mit den Eiern braten zu können.

Susan blickte ihn ganz ernst an und fragte vorsichtig: „Was denn für eine Dummheit?"

Er schluckte und er hatte das Gefühl, eben die Antwort hinuntergeschluckt zu haben, weil er sie nicht geben wollte, doch er der Drang, ehrlich zu ihr sein, war sehr groß und daher gab murmelnd zu: „Ich bin als Todesser hingegangen." Aus seinen Augenwinkeln erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und sie wirkte nicht enttäuscht oder wütend, sondern besorgt und traurig.

„Warum gerade als Todesser?", wollte sie wissen fragte sie mit betrübter Stimme.

Draco musste nochmals schlucken und er jetzt bemerkte er, dass es nicht die eigenen Worte waren, die er hinunterschlucken musste, sondern seine aufkommenden Tränen. Im Nachhinein war es ihm peinlich, vor Lehrern und Schülern – vor Severus und Harry – so über die Stränge geschlagen zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er leise, während er nun das Weißbrot schnitt. „Vielleicht bin ich ein wenig rebellisch?", fügte er scherzend hinzu, doch sie erkannte, dass er diese Bemerkung nur holprig herausgebracht hatte. Sie fragte nicht mehr nach, aber sie dachte über sein Verhalten nach und da sie kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben hatte und er befürchtete, ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber könnten sich wegen seines Benehmens geändert haben, sagte er niedergeschlagen und sehr leise: „Severus hat gesagt, es wird niemals weggehen."

„Was wird niemals weggehen?", wollte sie wissen.

Er ließ alles stehen und liegen, um sich zu ihr zu drehen und als sich ihre Augen trafen, da erklärte er: „Das dunkle Mal. Ich werde es immer tragen." Wieder schluckte er kräftig, aber damit seine momentane Schwäche für sie nicht sichtbar werden würde, sagte er noch scherzend: „Vielleicht werde ich in fünfzig, sechzig Jahren als lebendes Geschichtsobjekt von Schule zu Schule gereicht, damit jedes Kind mal sehen kann, wie das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm eines Todessers ausgesehen hat."

Sie legte ihr Messer aus der Hand und umarmte ihn; drückte ihn fest an sich und daher, weil sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, erlaubte er einer einzigen Träne, sich lautlos aus dem Tränenkanal zu lösen.

Dicht an seinem Ohr sagte sie leise: „Jeder trägt irgendein Mal, dass ihn an die schlimmen Zeiten erinnert, Draco. Es muss nicht das dunkle Mal sein; es kann eine Kriegsverletzung sein oder eine Wunde im Herzen." Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Du kennst meine Schulter, Draco. Das wird auch nie weggehen."

Auf ihrer Schulter befand sich eine Narbe, die sie durch eine klaffende Wunde zurückbehalten hatte. Eine Wunde, die ihr durch den Fluch eines Todessers beigebracht worden war. Das Schlimmste hatte man heilen können, doch diese unförmige eine Narbe, lang und breit wie ein Finger und über einen Zentimeter tief ins Fleisch eingekerbt, würde für immer bleiben.

„Du müsstest mal Harrys Rücken sehen", sagte sie still.

Er drückte sie sanft von sich weg und fragte ein wenig erbost: „Wieso kennst du Harrys nackten Rücken?"

Sie lachte auf, bevor sie ihn beruhigte und erklärte: „Schon vergessen? Ich war in seinem Team; im Orden. Wir alle sind oft gemeinsam losgezogen, wenn wir Informationen darüber erhalten hatten, wo sich…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, denn es war klar, dass sie „Todesser" gemeint hatte. „Die feigen Hunde haben ihn sehr häufig von hinten angegriffen, aber wir wussten das und haben ihm immer den Rücken gedeckt. Trotzdem sind ein paar Flüche durchgedrungen." Sie legte ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter und schilderte: „Ron hat es einmal böse am Knie erwischt und er hatte schon seinen Traum begraben, einmal ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler werden zu können. Luna hat eine lange Narbe an ihrem Kopf, aber durch ihr langes Haar sieht man sie nicht und Hermine…"

Susan verstummte, denn sie hatte versprochen, niemandem von dieser Wunde zu erzählen, aber Draco wollte es wissen und fragte nach: „Und Hermine?"

„Darf ich nicht sagen, ich hab's versprochen."

„Wo ist sie verletzt worden?", fragte er neugierig.

Sie verließ seine warme Schulter und lächelte, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte, doch dann sagte sie: „Rechter Unterschenkel, aber mehr bekommst du aus mir nicht heraus. Außerdem müsste ich dich töten, wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass du das jemals irgendjemandem…"

Draco unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss, bevor er klarstellen wollte: „Diese Kriegswunden sind etwas anderes als das, was ich trage."

„Sind sie das? Sie sind nicht vergehende Erinnerungen an Entscheidungen, die wir einmal getroffen hatten. Ich weiß, warum du es trägst und unser Kind wird es später auch erfahren und zwar von seinem Vater persönlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er oder sie", sie strich sich über den Bauch, „dich verurteilen wird, weil du alles darangesetzt hattest, deine Familie in Sicherheit zu wissen."

Noch während sie den Frühstückstisch deckten, diskutierten sie ruhig darüber, dass Draco die Schule nicht beenden wollte. Letztendlich wäre es seine Entscheidung, hatte Susan gesagt, doch sie hatte ihn dazu bringen können, zunächst abzuwarten, was Dumbledore zu der ganzen Sache sagen würde. Außerdem hatte Susan ein Argument hervorgebracht, welches ihn dazu bewegt hatte nachzudenken, denn sie hatte gefragt, ob er wirklich möchte, dass alle Schüler – und wenige waren es nicht gewesen – ihn mit seinem Auftritt als Todesser in Erinnerung behalten sollten, denn wenn er dem Unterricht jetzt fernbleiben würde und er die Schule nicht beenden sollte, würde das das Letzte darstellen, das sie mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würden: Draco in einer Todesserrobe.

Draco und Susan begannen ausgelassen zu frühstücken und derweil – in seinen Kerkern sitzend und wartend – blickte Severus auf das Tablett, welches ihm eine neue Hauselfe namens Shibby, die auch noch den Nerv besessen hatte, sich ihm persönlich vorstellen zu müssen, vor zwanzig Minuten gebracht hatte. Hermine war noch immer nicht von ihrem Spaziergang mit seinem Hund zurück und Severus knurrte bereits der Magen. Er entschloss sich dazu, sich zumindest schon einmal einen Schluck Kaffee zu gönnen, während er weiterhin auf sie wartete und er seinen Magen mit dem wohlriechenden Duft des Essens quälte, welches er allein nicht anrühren wollte. Es stimmte ihn misslaunig, dass sie sich so viel Zeit nahm und ihn warten ließ. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob dies möglicherweise eine Retourkutsche für sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit sein könnte, doch andererseits war es nicht ihre Art, die stumme Eingeschnappte zu spielen. Sie war eher der Typ, der ihn verbal mit unschönen Situationen konfrontierte – oder aber „handgreiflich" werden konnte, wenn sie sich ihm nicht gewachsen fühlte. Er dachte in diesem Moment daran, wie sie ihn mit Seegras beworfen hatte und er musste deshalb tatsächlich schmunzeln, denn im Nachhinein fand er es komisch.

Während er auf der Couch saß und wartete, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie sehr sein Hund ihm die Einsamkeit im Leben nahm. Wäre er jetzt bei ihm, würde er längst neben Severus an der Couch sitzen und brav warten, falls „zufällig" etwas vom Teller fallen würde. Das Betteln hatte er ihm von Anfang an abgewöhnt und der Hund hatte schnell verstanden, dass er gar nichts bekommen würde, sollte er sich aufdringlich verhalten. Im Beisein von Harry oder Hermine hatte er seinem Haustier jedoch nie etwas gegeben. Rückblickend hatte Severus sich schon häufig Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ein nur wenige Wochen alter Welpe im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen gehabt hatte. Als er eines Tages Hagrid daraufhin angesprochen hatte, konnte der Halbriese nur mit den gigantischen Schultern zucken, denn auch er hatte keine plausible Erklärung parat. Der Hund war kein Animagus und auch kein magisches Wesen, denn das hatte Severus bereits ausführlich getestet. Harry war ein ganz normaler Hund, der unter mysteriösen Umständen allein im Wald darauf gewartet hatte, von Severus gefunden zu werden.

Die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer ging auf und Hermine trat herein, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der ihn gleich grüßte und fragte: „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich auch mit Ihnen frühstücke?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?", gab Severus gelangweilt klingend zurück.

Hermine zog sich ihren Umhang aus und hängte ihn an den altmodischen Garderobenständer und auch die Leine verstaute sie ordentlich an ihrem Platz, bevor sie sich neben Severus setzte und erklärte: „Ich habe Harry auf dem Flur getroffen. Er wollte heute mit dem Hund rausgehen und da sind wir eben zusammen spazieren gegangen. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich deswegen die Zeit vergessen habe."

„Nun sind Sie ja hier. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, wenn ich bereits etwas Kaffee zu mir genommen habe", sagte Severus, bevor er hungrig über das Frühstück herfiel.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab wutschte Hermine ein dritten Gedeck herbei, so dass Harry, der gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, sich auch etwas auftun konnte.

Während Severus sich am Cheddar gütlich tat, erzählte Harry aufgebracht, als sei es ihm eben erst eingefallen: „Morgen Abend findet ein Ordenstreffen statt! Albus hat gesagt, ich könnte vorbeikommen und mir alles anhören und ich kann auch euch beide und Ginny mitbringen!"

„Wie überaus großzügig von ihm", sagte Severus herablassen.

Hermine war jedoch begeistert und sagte enthusiastisch: „Ich komme mit!"

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er Severus, der ihn daraufhin starr anblickte, jedoch nicht antwortete. „Was ist? Habe ich etwas getan?", wollte Harry wissen.

Severus räusperte sich und brachte es auf den Punkt: „Ich habe Ihnen nie die Erlaubnis gegeben, mich so persönlich anzusprechen."

Weil Harry völlig entgeistert seinen Kollegen anschaute, klärte Hermine die Situation auf: „Du hast ihn eben geduzt, Harry."

„Hab ich? Ist mir wirklich nicht aufgefallen. Entschuldigung, kommt nicht wieder vor", versicherte Harry, der sich noch immer nicht bewusst darüber war, dass er das wirklich getan haben sollte. Dann wollte er plötzlich wissen: „Was muss man tun, damit Sie es einem anbieten?"

Hierauf hatte Severus keine Antwort parat, so dass er darüber nachdenken musste, in welchen Situationen er wem die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt hatte. Black konnte er den Mund nicht verbieten, denn der nannte ihn nach Belieben beim Vor- oder Nachnamen und benutzte abwechselnd höfliche oder vertraute Anreden, was alles besser war als das verhasste Schimpfwort. Lupin hielt weiterhin an der alten Gewohnheit aus der Schule fest, ihn zu duzen und mit Vornamen anzureden, was nicht bedeutete, dass Severus es ihm gleichmachen wollte. Albus war eine Ausnahme, denn der Mann würde ihn wahrscheinlich auch duzen, selbst wenn Severus es sich jetzt nach all den Jahren verbitten würde. Während persönlicherer Momente war auch Poppys Anrede persönlicher, wogegen er nichts einzuwenden hatte. Da war noch Linda, seine damalige Freundin. Freunde würden sich in der Regel persönlich anreden und Harry und Hermine, das hatte er beiden gegenüber bereits erwähnt, bezeichnete er als seine Freunde. Sein Inneres meuterte jedoch, denn vom Gefühl her war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und ob der jemals kommen würde, war nicht vorhersehbar.

„Ich sehe keinen Nutzen darin, Ihnen oder Ihnen beiden eine persönliche Anrede zugestatten", erklärte Severus trocken.

Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, während Hermine einerseits mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, sich aber andererseits schroff zurückgewiesen fühlte.

„Wenn Sie beide Ihre Sprache wiedergefunden haben, würde ich gern über unseren morgigen Auftritt beim Ordenstreffen reden", sagte er in dem gleichen, nüchternen Tonfall, den er gewöhnlich benutzte. Er blickte abwechselnd Harry und Hermine an, bevor er amüsiert vermutete: „Aber wie es aussieht, kann das noch eine Weile dauern."

Harry nutzte Hermines Sprachlosigkeit und sagte ein wenig enttäuscht klingend: „Albus hat uns eingeladen und ich soll Bescheid geben, wer alles kommen wird, weil Molly Abendessen für alle machen möchte. Wie sieht es aus?"

„Ich werden kommen! Um welche Uhrzeit findet das Treffen statt?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Abends um neun. Ich werde mit Ginny schon um acht dort sein, damit wir uns etwas mit Arthur und Molly unterhalten können", erklärte Harry.

Wegen der baulichen Begebenheiten befand sich in Severus' privaten Räumen nur ein einziges Oberlicht im Schlafzimmer und durch dieses Oberlicht war eine Posteule hindurchgeflogen, die Severus einen Brief brachte, den er aber nicht öffnete. Hermine erkannte jedoch die Handschrift, da sie schon einmal einen Brief von derjenigen in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Oh, schreibt Linda Ihnen wieder?" Er nickte lediglich und langte beim Rührei zu. „Was schreibt sie denn so?", wollte Hermine wissen. Wegen ihrer Neugierde blickte er sie strafend an, so dass sie es für besser hielt, den Mund zu halten.

Harry schritt ein und fragte nichts ahnend, obwohl er genau wusste, was Sache war: „Wer ist denn Linda?"

Severus war sichtlich genervt, dass dieses Thema aufgekommen war, doch trotzdem gab er, wenn auch recht aggressiv klingend, eine Antwort, indem er sagte: „Eine Lebenspartnerin aus vergangenen Tagen." Harry öffnete schon den Mund, um frech nachzuhaken, doch Severus verbat sich das und sagte zischend: „Das reicht als Information!"

Die Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt, dachte Harry und es war allein seine Schuld, weil er zu sehr gebohrt hatte. Doch immerhin wusste er jetzt offiziell von der Dame, die Severus und Hermine neulich getroffen hatten. Warum sollte Severus früher auch keine Freundin gehabt haben? Er selbst hatte damals Cho als seine Freundin betrachtet, während Ginny für ihn immer diejenige gewesen war, die er von Herzen liebte.

Um die düstere, stille Atmosphäre wieder etwas zu enteisen, erzählte Harry stolz: „Wissen Sie was, Severus? Ich bekomme ein Denkarium!"

Severus blickte auf und weitete seine Augen vor lauter Staunen nur ein wenig, bevor er sagte: „Tatsächlich? Diese Becken sind nicht gerade erschwinglich und selbst, wenn das Vermögen für die Anschaffung ausreichen sollte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man eines der seltenen Denkarien, die es gibt, auch angeboten bekommt. Woher…"

Unterbrechend erklärte Harry: „Ein guter Freund des Vaters von Angelina ist verstorben und…" Er verstummte, denn auch wenn es Zufall gewesen war, wie er zu diesem Erbstück gekommen war, so hörte es sich doch scheußlich an, wenn er es erzählte.

Um ihn zum Weiterreden zu bringen, wiederholte Severus seine letzten Worte: „…ist verstorben und…?"

„Na ja, er wusste, dass ich gern ein Denkarium gehabt hätte und da hat man mich offensichtlich im Testament bedacht", erklärte Harry am Ende hin sehr leise.

„Sie werden viel Freude daran haben, wenn ich auch vermuten muss, dass Sie über den sinnvollen Zweck eines Denkariums leider keinen blassen Schimmer haben, weil Sie es als reines Instrument der Unterhaltung sehen werden", sagte Severus, der seinen Teller mit dem letzten Happen Toast leer gegessen hatte und sich nun eine vierte Tasse Kaffee einschenkte.

Hermine, die die ganze Zeit still gewesen war, warf ein: „Was für einen Zweck sollte ein Denkarium schon haben? Man kann dort Erinnerungen ablegen und sie sich immer wieder ansehen."

Nur widerwillig stimmte Severus zu und sagte: „Ja, das ist lediglich die Grundidee."

Zu seiner Tasse greifend fragte Harry: „Wollen Sie es mal sehen, wenn es da ist?"

Mit steinerner Miene blickte Severus seinen jungen Kollegen an, bevor er erwiderte: „Ja gern! Und ich versichere Ihnen", Severus verengte seine Augenlider, „dass ich Ihrem Denkarium mit dem gleichen Respekt gegenübertreten werde wie Sie es getan haben!"

Es war zu hören, dass Harry kräftig schlucken musste. Sein Gesicht war von Reue gezeichnet, als er klarstellte: „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass mir das sehr Leid tut, Severus. Und ich schwöre, dass ich bis heute niemandem – nicht Ron, Ginny oder Hermine – davon erzählt habe und das werde ich auch nicht tun!"

Diesmal war Hermine wirklich nicht klar, um was genau es ging, denn sie wusste weiter nichts als dass Harry einmal eine Erinnerung von Severus gesehen haben musste. Als Severus sie plötzlich eindringlich anblickte, hob und senkte sie einmal ruhig ihre Schultern, bevor sie leise und nicht sehr ernst sagte: „Es wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich unangemessen, darum zu bitten mich aufzuklären oder?"

Wegen des gestrigen Vorfalls während des Halloween-Festes fragte Harry interessiert: „Haben Sie irgendwas von Draco gehört? Will er die Schule wirklich hinwerfen?" Weil Severus ihn so verdattert anblickte, erklärte Harry: „Man konnte gestern in der großen Halle fast alles hören, was Sie beide gesagt haben."

Die Fassung hatte er schnell wiedererlangt, bevor er gefühlskalt entgegnete: „Ich habe Mr. Malfoy seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen und ich habe auch kein Verlangen danach."

Für Hermine und Harry war klar, dass Severus wegen Dracos Auftritt noch immer sehr übellaunig sein musste, wenn er von ihm als „Mr. Malfoy" sprach.

Severus fügte unberührt hinzu: „Er hat am Montag eine Unterredung mit Albus."

„Albus", wiederholte Harry leise für sich. „Haben Sie mit Albus eigentlich schon gesprochen? Ich meine, wegen der ganzen offenen Fragen."

„Nein, aber vielleicht habe ich am Montag die Gelegenheit dazu, denn auch ich bin", Severus seufzte, „zum Tee eingeladen. Doch selbst, wenn ich nicht dazu kommen sollte, ihn zu fragen, dann werde ich sicherlich nicht davor zurückschrecken, mal zum See zu spazieren, um sein Grab zu inspizieren", sagte Severus trocken.

„Oh, darf ich da mitkommen?", fragte Hermine enthusiastisch, als hätte Severus eben von einem Picknick am See gesprochen.

Spöttisch fragte Severus zurück: „Wegen des Spaziergangs oder um einen Blick in das Grab zu werfen?"

Sie lächelte frech und antwortete: „Beides!"

Nach dem Frühstück war Harry gegangen, weil er den Tag mit Ginny und Nicholas verbringen wollte, während Hermine bei Severus in den Kerkern geblieben war, doch anstatt miteinander zu reden, saßen sie weiterhin auf der Couch und schwiegen sich an.

Hermine betrachtete den Hauself dabei, wie der den Tisch abräumte und sie überlegte, ob sie Severus wegen seiner Farben ansprechen sollte, denn der schien nach der Erwähnung von Dracos Auftritt und dem Thema „Linda" nicht in bester Laune zu sein. Würde sie jetzt auf die Nebenwirkung des Trankes zu sprechen kommen, würde er ihr sicherlich den Hals umdrehen wollen. Sie entschloss sich dazu, heute nichts dergleichen anzusprechen.

Der letzte Schluck Kaffee war getrunken und gleich darauf fragte Hermine: „Was wollen wir heute zusammen machen?"

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Irgendeinen Trank brauen? Ab und zu muss ich als ihre Schülerin auch zeigen, dass ich es drauf habe", sagte sie lachend. „Sie haben doch gesagt, sie hätten die Dracheneierschalen mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber belegt." Er nickte, so dass sie mit ihrem Vorschlag herausrückte: „Da standen einige interessante Tränke in dem Buch. Vielleicht könnten wir noch einen davon…?"

Mit flehenden Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte sie ihn an, weshalb er fragte: „Welcher Trank schwebt Ihnen denn vor?"

„Ich glaube, der hieß 'Auditexag'?"

„Ah, Sie möchte Ihr Gehör verstärken. Ich rate davon ab, dies am Tage zu tun und schon gar nicht an einem Ort, an welchem Kinder und Jugendliche überall und stetig plappern. Wahrscheinlich würde man seinen Verstand verlieren, bei dem ganzen vorpubertären Getratsche und dem hysterischen Gekicher", sagte er schmunzelnd, doch seine Einwände leuchteten ihr ein.

„Wie wäre es nochmal mit dem 'Adlerauge'?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der befürchtete Wutausbruch blieb aus, aber dennoch verneinte Severus und empfahl: „Lieber etwas anderes. Wenn wir jetzt rechtzeitig beginnen, könnten wir zum Abendessen fertig sein und mit verstärkten Geschmäckern das Mahl der Hauselfen genießen", suggerierte er und an der Idee fand sie Gefallen.

Sie waren noch nicht ins Labor gegangen, denn Hermine hatte eine Unterhaltung begonnen und fragte nun wissbegierig: „Haben Sie schon eine Ahnung, wie Albus den Avada überlebt haben könnte?"

Er schürzte die Lippen und wählte wohlüberlegt seine Worte, bis er endlich antwortete: „Ich habe viele Vermutungen." Er blickte sie an und erklärte: „Albus hatte niemals Angst vor dem Tod, was bedeutet, dass er mit der Vortäuschung seines Ablebens nicht sein eigenes Leben schützen wollte. Das wiederum lässt mich vermuten, dass er schon lange Zeit etwas geplant haben musste, nämlich Black ebenfalls 'aus dem Weg zu räumen' und danach sich selbst." Eine Braue formte einen ebenmäßigen Bogen über seinem Auge, bevor er anfügte: „Natürlich alles zum Wohle von Harry."

Nun lag es an ihr, ein wenig nachzudenken und sie fragte: „Wenn es nichts Schwarzmagisches gewesen war, was er Sirius gegeben und später auch selbst eingenommen hatte; wenn es nicht einmal etwas war, das man erst brauen muss, um was könnte es sich dann handeln?"

„Um an diesem Punkt weitere Theorien aufstellen zu können, wäre es interessant zu wissen, ob sich ein Körper in Albus' Grab befindet", warf er ein.

„Weshalb? Sie glauben, trotzdem Albus hier herumläuft, dass sein Körper im Grab liegen könnte? Sagen Sie bitte nicht, dass der Direktor nicht 'unser' Direktor ist", sagte sie etwas verängstigt.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht behaupten. Es handelt sich, wie Sie es so schön ausgedrückt haben, um 'unseren' Albus, aber ich habe einmal von einer besonderen und seltenen Fähigkeit gelesen. Warten Sie, ich hole das Buch."

Severus entnahm einem Schrank das Buch mit dem Titel „Die zwölf Briefe der Cassandra Trelawney", welches sie schon einmal in der Hand gehabt hatte, als sie das erste Mal allein in Severus' Labor wegen Harrys Gabe geforscht hatte. Er reichte es Hermine, die es auf ihren Schoß legte. Trotzdem war er es, der in den Seiten blätterte, bis er das Kapitel über Doppelgänger gefunden hatte. Sie las es und zwang sich dazu, nicht jeden Satz gleich dreimal verschlingen zu wollen.

„Das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung, wenn ich davon auch noch nie etwas gehört habe", sagte Hermine.

„Wir können gern, wenn Albus sich am Montag wieder herauswinden sollte, am Abend sein Grab aufsuchen und einfach nachschauen", sagte er verschwörerisch klingend.

„Und wenn wir keine Leiche finden sollten?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dann wissen wir, dass er nicht über die Gabe des Doppelgängertums verfügt", antwortete er gewissenhaft.

„Wenn wir eine Leiche finden sollten, dann würde das doch aber bedeuten, dass es sich doch nicht um 'unseren' Albus handelt, sondern um eine Kopie, die er von sich angefertigt hat", sagte sie leise.

Severus nickte und seine Augen senkten sich langsam zu Boden, bevor er mit bebender Stimme sagte: „Es würde aber noch etwas anderes bedeuten; nämlich, dass ich Albus damals auf dem Astronomieturm tatsächlich ermordet habe."

Sie bemerkte, dass ihm dieser Gedanke schwer zu schaffen machte. Das jahrelange quälende Wissen, Albus ermordet zu haben, war nach dem Sieg über Voldemort mit einem Schlag wie ausradiert gewesen, nachdem der vermeintlich Tote auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war. Severus wollte nicht noch einmal mit der Schuld leben, die so schwer auf ihm gelastet hatte.

Leise sagte Hermine: „Aber es wird doch niemand erfahren."

„ICH werde es wissen!", belferte er, so dass sie kurz zusammenzuckte. Er fuhr aufgeregt mit einer Hand durch seine fransigen glänzenden Haarsträhnen und fügte ruhiger hinzu: „Sollten wir eine Leiche finden, würde dies bedeuten, ich hätte das Original ermordet und diese herumwandelnde Kopie wäre das Einzige, das mich vor Askaban bewahrt. Ich hätte gut Lust, gleich jetzt an den See zu gehen. Der Gedanke ist…" Es war für ihn unerträglich, womöglich doch Albus' Mörder zu sein.

„Sollte dort wirklich eine Leiche liegen, würde das höchstens untermauern, dass Sie nur seine Marionette gewesen waren, Severus. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, denn Sie haben in seinem Sinne gehandelt", sagte sie beruhigend, doch ihre Worte schienen ihn eher aufzuwühlen.

„Glauben Sie, ich würde mit diesem Gedanken leben wollen?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Warum haben Sie es denn überhaupt getan, wenn der Gedanke daran so…"

Er unterbrach sie barsch und erklärte: „Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, den Krieg lebend zu überstehen. Ich habe das getan, was man von mir verlangt hat, denn ich hatte ja nichts zu verlieren!" Severus atmete heftig, erzählte jedoch weiter: „Als ich mit Draco zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, da hatte ich mich darauf eingestellt, dass dies mein letzter Tag auf Erden sein würde und diese Vorstellung war nicht einmal erschreckend oder beängstigend, weil ich es für mein Schicksal gehalten hatte. Mein einziges Ziel war es, Voldemort endgültig tot zu sehen." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Jede Minute hatte ich mit meinem Tod gerechnet und dann", seine Stimme wurde leiser, „war plötzlich alles vorbei". Er schluckte kräftig, bevor er flüsternd fortfuhr: „Und ich war enttäuscht." Damit sie ihn nicht falsch verstehen würde, erklärte er noch: „Enttäuscht, dass ich mich in meinem Schicksal geirrt haben sollte."

Sie verstand ihn gut und fühlte mit ihm, doch er schien eines nicht zu verstehen, weswegen sie sagte: „Es war Krieg gewesen! Jeder hatte persönliche Opfer bringen müssen und Ihr Opfer war es gewesen, Albus zu…"

Er unterbrach zornig und blickte sie an, als er böse zischte: „Sie brauchen mir nicht wie einem Kind zu erklären, dass ein Krieg viele Opfer mit sich bringt, Miss Granger." Sein Zorn ließ ihn wieder seine Distanz zur ihr aufbauen. „Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Albus der Erste gewesen war, der durch mich den Tod gefunden hatte. Ich habe genug Menschen ins Grab befördert."

Hermines Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt wie auch ihre Atmung. Severus war momentan wie früher: ein griesgrämiger Lehrer, listiger Spion, heimtückischer Todesser. Er war bösartig und wirkte gefährlich und sie glaubte, jeden Moment damit rechnen zu müssen, dass er sie verbal niedermachen oder er ihr sogar einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde.

Der gryffindorsche Mut war jedoch ein Teil von ihr, aber vor allem war er noch vorhanden, so dass sie, wenn auch recht leise und sehr unsicher, konterte: „Sie brauchen gar nicht zu denken, dass Sie der Einzige in diesem Raum sind, der Menschen töten musste, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben."

Sie wollte ihm damit eigentlich nur vor Augen halten, dass auch sie Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte wie alle anderen auch: wie Harry, Ron und selbst Neville und Luna. Die aufflackernden Erinnerungen an die vielen Kämpfe, die sie hatte bestreiten müssen, um Harry bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen zu helfen, brachten jedoch auch unverhofft Erinnerungen an die Menschen zurück, die durch ihre Hand den Tod gefunden hatten. Die auf ihrer Seele lastende Schuld, die sie durch die vielen Gespräche mit ihren Freunden längst bewältigt glaubte, überflutete schlagartig ihr Bewusstsein, so dass sie ihre Traurigkeit gar nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Schuld war nämlich eines der Gefühle, das immer bleiben würde. Neville hatte damals nach einem Kampf zu ihr gesagt, dass er nur damit leben konnte, weil Notwehr und Verteidigung sein Handeln rechtfertigen würde und dass sie sich das immer vor Augen halten sollte. Hermine hatte daraufhin versucht, sich nicht weiter zu fragen, in wessen Schicksal sie eingegriffen hatte und wessen Leben sie genommen hatte. Sie hatte das Leben ihrer Freunde und ihr eigenes retten müssen und hatte dafür über Leichen gehen müssen.

Obwohl Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, weinte sie nicht ersichtlich. Hermine senkte ihren Blick und betrachtete die Hände in ihrem Schoß und erst da bemerkte sie, dass diese wegen der scheußlichen Erinnerungen an den Krieg und die vielen Kämpfe wie wild zitterten.

Nach einer lang anherrschenden Stille hörte sie Severus' Stimme, der reumütig sagte: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hermine. Ich wollte keine schlimmen Erinnerungen wecken."

Sie war kein unschuldiges Mädchen, welches das Glück gehabt hatte, behütet und fernab aller Grausamkeiten aufzuwachsen. Sie hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Verbündete gestorben waren, deren Wunden sie nicht heilen konnte. Sie hatte sich gegen Zauberer und Muggel verteidigen müssen, die ihr Versteck ausfindig gemacht hatten und nur einem Ziel nachgegangen waren, nämlich alle Feinde zu töten. 'Besser die als wir', war die Maxime gewesen, die Dean aufgestellt hatte, und jeder hatte sich daran gehalten.

Ohne auf seine Entschuldigung einzugehen, wimmerte Hermine herzerweichend, weil sie es einfach loswerden wollte: „Ich habe Menschen getötet, die unter Imperius gestanden haben. Es waren Unschuldige! Aber hätte ich sie nicht aufgehalten…" Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und zog die Nase hoch, als sie plötzlich ein weißes Tuch vor Augen hatte. Severus hatte ihr sein Taschentuch gereicht.

Severus schlug vor, mit der Arbeit zu beginnen und Hermine war dankbar dafür, denn so konnte sie sich schon immer am besten ablenken.

Abends in der großen Halle fiel Hermine am Lehrertisch besonders auf, weil sie bei allem, was sie aß, genüsslich innehielt und sich das Essen auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. Jedes Mal entwich ihr dabei ein wohliges Stöhnen, welches ihr Entzücken zum Ausdruck brachte und Harry runzelte daher verdattert die Stirn. Selbst Severus verhielt sich anders als sonst, denn auch er genoss sichtlich die exquisite Küche der Hauselfen. Beim Dessert, einem stinknormalen Vanillepudding, hatte Harry genug und er lehnte sich mit seinem Löffel in der Hand vorbei an Severus Oberkörper, um ungefragt etwas von Hermines Dessert zu stibitzen, um zu sehen, ob es besser schmecken würde als sein eigenes. Sie störte sich nicht daran, sondern grinste nur verstohlen. Während sie genüsslich weiteraß, nahm Harry skeptisch den Happen gelben Naschwerks in den Mund, konnte aber geschmacklich keinen Unterschied ausmachen.

Dreist steuerte seine mit dem Löffel bewaffnete Hand auf Severus' Schälchen zu, doch da zischte sein Kollege drohend: „Wagen Sie ja nicht, Ihren mit Speichel besudelten Löffel in meine Süßspeise zu tauchen."

„Das schmeckt völlig gleich, Hermine! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du so ein Theater um einen Vanillepudding machst", sagte er an Severus vorbei, doch Hermine lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und überlegte, ob sie ihm später von dem Trank erzählen sollte, der den Geschmackssinn verfeinerte und Gutes noch besser schmecken ließ.


	109. Gesetze der Zaubererwelt

Sonntagabend saß Kingsley Zuhause an seinem Schreibtisch und verbrachte wie üblich seine Freizeit damit, den neuen Gesetzestext, den freiwillige Helfer aufgrund seiner Vorgaben fertig gestellt hatten, durchzugehen und zu korrigieren. Für Werwölfe sollte weiterhin gelten, dass sie mit einem Tränkepass die Einnahme des Wolfsbanntranks bestätigen müssten. Weil die Infizierten jedoch meist finanziell benachteiligt waren, wollte man ihr Problem zu dem des Ministeriums machen, so dass sie den Trank auf Kosten der Regierung erhalten sollten. Als Arthur sich neulich einen Überblick über die Finanzen verschafft hatte, hatte er nämlich bemerkt, dass die vorherigen Minister alle ziemlich knauserig gewesen sein mussten, denn die Kassen waren voll und das trotz eines vorangegangenen Krieges. Arthur hatte gesagt, dass mit jeder Unterschrift, die ein Zaubertränkemeister auf dem Tränkepass eines Werwolfs hinterlassen würde, zwölf Galleonen auf dessen Konto fließen sollten. Demzufolge konnte sich jeder Werwolf selbst aussuchen, welchen Zaubertränkemeister er aufsuchen wollte oder er musste sich einfach ins St. Mungos begeben, um sich dort seine Tränke zu holen.

Die Arbeitsgesetze für Werwölfe waren ebenfalls geändert worden und nach den neuen Vorschriften war es keinem Werwolf mehr verboten, bestimmte Berufe auszuführen. Lediglich zur Zeit des Vollmondes und je einen Tag vorher und nachher sollten sie einer Beschäftigung nicht nachgehen dürfen. Weiterhin galt, dass diejenigen, die absichtlich und unbeabsichtigt den Trank nicht einnehmen würden, mit einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe oder – je nach Schwere eines Falles – auch mit einer Todesstrafe zu rechnen hatten, womit man an das Gewissen und das Pflichtbewusstsein appellieren wollte.

Das Ministerium hoffte, mit dieser begünstigenden Regelung die bisher nicht gemeldeten Werwölfe aus ihren Verstecken locken zu können; jene, die sich ihren Trank selbst oder heimlich von jemand anderem haben brauen lassen oder – was viel schlimmer war – niemanden hatten, dem sie sich bisher anvertrauen konnten und damit monatlich eine Gefahr für Zauberer und Muggel darstellten, weil sie als ungebändigte Bestien die Wälder unsicher machten. Das erste Mal könnte man sich auf diesem Wege einen Überblick über die Population der Werwölfe verschaffen.

Die Eheschließung und Familiengründung eines Werwolf war eine Angelegenheit gewesen, der besonders Kingsley seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, denn es gab keinerlei Studien darüber, ob gezeugte Kinder die Infektion in sich tragen würden, was auch der Grund gewesen war, weshalb man damals die entwürdigenden Kastrationsgesetze erarbeitet hatte. Bevor Kingsley hier eine Entscheidung treffen wollte, musste er Nachforschungen betreiben, was den natürlich gezeugten Nachwuchs eines Werwolfs betraf. Das stellte jetzt schon ein Problem dar, denn sicherlich würde kein Werwolf zugeben, ein Kind zu haben, weil es gesetzlich verboten war und mit Askaban bestraft werden würde. Vielleicht gab es aber solche Kinder und mit denen könnte man beweisen, dass der Nachwuchs eines Werwolfs womöglich nicht automatisch infiziert sein würde.

„Ich werde Remus fragen müssen. Der kennt hoffentlich ein paar Werwölfe oder weiß, wo ich nachschauen muss", sagte Kingsley zu sich selbst, bevor er diesen Punkt fett markierte und dann zum nächsten sprang.

Auf keinen Fall wollte er Ehe und Familienplanung einfach absegnen, falls die Kinder tatsächlich allein aufgrund ihrer Abstammung infiziert sein würden und man dank der unüberlegten Gesetzesänderung plötzlich einen enormen Populationsanstieg an Werwölfen verzeichnen würde. Er benötigte Studien, bevor er das zulassen durfte!

Bei den Gesetzen zu Vampiren konnte man kaum etwas ändern, denn sie waren durch ihre Unberechenbarkeit sehr gefährlich. Höchstens im Arbeitsrecht könnte man aufgeschlossener sein, doch man müsste leider weiterhin mit Übergriffen rechnen, denn nicht jeder Vampir konnte seine Instinkte so gut beherrschen wie Sanguini, von dem Kingsley bisher große Hilfe erhalten hatte. Wenn sogar Sanguini der Meinung war, dass man Vampire weiterhin an die kurze Leine nehmen müsste, dann dürfte Kingsley in diesem Punkt leider gar nichts ändern.

Das Gesetz über die Haltung von Hauselfen war noch nicht geändert worden, denn bisher war Kingsley noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit dem freien Hauself Dobby zu sprechen. Darüber hinaus wollte er auch die Meinungen von Hauselfen einholen, die bei Familien beschäftigt waren, doch die, mit denen er bereits eine Unterhaltung geführt hatte, hatten ihm nicht weiterhelfen können. Keine der Elfen konnte oder wollte negative Aspekte ihres Lebens nennen.

Die Zentauren würden sich hoffentlich freuen, dass man sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihre Reservate zu vergrößern. Wenn Arthur es mit dem anderen Minister geklärt hätte und Albus mit den Zentauren sprechen würde, könnte man ihnen ein schönes Stückchen der Highlands geben: Ein dreieckig geformtes Gebiet zwischen Tomich, Levichie und Tomcrasky, welches über Wälder und Seen verfügte.

Kingsley stöhnte, denn diese Kleinigkeiten wie die Sache mit den Hauselfen hielten ihn auf, die neuen Gesetze fertig stellen zu können. Mit seinem Gewissen war es nicht zu vereinbaren, die Regelungen für die Elfen einfach so zu belassen wie sie waren. Sicherlich könnte er einfach niederschreiben, dass Hauselfen nicht herabwertend behandelt werden dürften, doch wenn eine Elfe niemals etwas gegen seinen Meister und dessen Familie sagen würde, wäre das Gesetz völlig nutzlos.

„Harry", sagte Kingsley zu sich selbst, denn Harry hatte einen Hauself, auch wenn er den bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht würde er Harry heute Abend auf dem Ordenstreffen sehen, denn beim letzten Mal hatten alle dafür gestimmt, dass zumindest Harry, Sirius und Severus den Versammlungen wieder beiwohnen sollten und Remus hatte verlauten lassen, dass man auch überlegen sollte, alle anderen wieder aufzunehmen, die Harry damals in den Orden gebracht hatte.

Am Abend apparierte Kingsley zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und er nahm all seine Unterlagen mit, an denen er arbeitete, um nach dem Treffen mit Arthur einige Punkte durchzugehen.

„Kingsley, komm rein, Junge", sagte Alastor, der sich die Bezeichnung „Junge" nur erlauben durfte, weil er älter war als Kingsley und sie sich sehr nahe standen.

„Guten Abend, Alastor. Schon jemand da?", fragte Kingsley seinen Ordensbruder.

„Nur Molly, Arthur, Harry und Ginny, aber die waren schon vor einer Stunde gekommen. Von den anderen bin ich der Erste. Komm, wir setzen uns in die Bibliothek, bis das Treffen beginnt", sagte Alastor. Natürlich war Alastor wegen seines magischen Auges die dicke Mappe aufgefallen, die Kingsley unter seinem Umhang mit sich führte, weswegen er fragte: „Hast wohl deine Arbeit wieder mit nachhause genommen?" Um seine Frage zu untermauern, klopfte er mit einem Knöchel auf die Stelle, an der Kingsleys Bauchmuskeln liegen müssten, doch man hörte einen dumpfen Ton. Alastor musste grinsen und Kingsley ließ sich davon anstecken, bevor er den unfertigen Gesetzestext unter seinem Umgang hervorholte.

Die beiden gingen an der Küche vorbei und Kingsley hörte die vertrauten Stimmen seiner Freunde, bevor sie gemeinsam in die Bibliothek gingen.

In der Küche hatte momentan Molly das Sagen, denn sie plante bereits: „Also, eure Hochzeit wird natürlich etwas größer ausfallen als die von Sirius. Ihr kennt ja auch viel mehr Leute." Sie blickte ihren Mann an und ihr schien ein Gedanke durch den Kopf zu gehen, den sie jedoch nicht ansprechen wollte. Für Harry sah es so aus, als wollte Molly Arthur dazu bringen, das Wort zu übernehmen. Arthur nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und putzte sie, was für Ginny und Harry ein Zeichen dafür war, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm zu sein schien.

Die drei hatten geduldig darauf gewartet, bis Arthur mit dem Putzen seiner Brille fertig war, während der gehofft hatte, das Thema würde derweil gewechselt werden, aber diesen Gefallen hatte ihm niemand getan. Er seufzte und erklärte dann widerwillig: „Na ja, Ginny ist ja meine Tochter und ich bin der Minister…" Arthur beendete den Satz nicht, weswegen Molly ihn „versehentlich" mit dem Ellenbogen an der Schulter streifte, während sie aufstand, um zum Herd hinüberzugehen. „Was ich also damit sagen möchte, ist…"

„Dad, bitte! Sag es einfach", bat Ginny verzweifelt.

Gespannt lauschte Harry, als Arthur sagte: „Es wird euch nicht gefallen, aber es ist nun einmal so, dass ich Minister bin und wenn…"

„Hör nicht immer mitten im Satz auf", nörgelte seine Tochter.

Wieder seufzte Arthur, bevor er endlich sagte: „Deine Heirat wird ein großes Ereignis für die Öffentlichkeit darstellen, gerade weil du Harry heiraten wirst, der ja auch nicht gerade… na ja… unbekannt ist."

Harry öffnete bereits den Mund, doch Ginny kam ihm zuvor und meckerte: „Ihr wollt, dass wir eine öffentliche Sache draus machen mit Presse und Promis, richtig?"

Arthur schüttelte reumütig den Kopf und erklärte: „Ich möchte das gar nicht, Liebes, aber es wird von mir erwartet. Man könnte es falsch verstehen, wenn…" Plötzlich schlug er mit einer Faust auf den Tisch und sagte: „Wisst ihr was? Die können mich kreuzweise!" Er lächelte zu Ginny und Harry hinüber und fügte hinzu: „Sollen die doch über mich schreiben, was sie möchten. Meine Tochter und mein Schwiegersohn dürfen so heiraten, wie sie es möchten und nicht, wie es von ihnen erwartet wird, basta!"

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Arthur sich trotzdem Gedanken darüber machte, was im Tagesprophet stehen könnte, sollte man nicht einmal die Presse zu so einem großen Ereignis laden. Es war nun einmal ein großer Event, denn es handelte sich immerhin um Harry Potter, der die Tochter des Ministers ehelichen würde.

„Habe ich dir doch gesagt", warf Molly vom Herd hinüber, „dass man keine öffentliche Veranstaltung draus machen muss. Trotzdem kennen Harry und Ginny viel mehr Leute." Sie legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und nahm ein Handtuch, um den heißen Deckel wieder auf den Topf zu legen, bevor sie sich ihre Hände trocknete und zu Harry und Ginny sagte: „Ich brauche eine Gästeliste von euch!"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, was Molly übersehen wollte und Harry grinste nur, bevor er fragte: „Willst du alles ganz alleine organisieren?"

„Ihr habt zugestimmt, dass ich darf!", sagte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Gelangweilt hob und senkte Ginny die Schultern und sagte zu Harry: „Dann haben wir wenigstens keinen Stress mit der Planung oder was meinst du?"

Er schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er zu Molly sagte: „Gut, wir machen eine Liste fertig und schreiben ein paar Wünsche drauf und dann kannst du loslegen."

Jetzt schien Molly wie von den Socken gehauen, denn sie wollte diese Aufgabe zwar an sich reißen, für ihre Tochter die Hochzeit organisieren zu dürfen, aber dass man es ihr tatsächlich überlassen würde, hatte sie so sehr überwältigt, dass sie eine Hand auf ihr Herz legen musste.

„Ich…" Molly schluckte und begann nochmals: „Ich darf wirklich?"

Ginny musste aus vollem Hals lachen, während Harry einfach nur nickte und erwiderte: „Ja, warum nicht? Du wirst das schon machen!"

„Oh, das ist ja herrlich! Ich habe da schon so viele Ideen…", murmelte Molly aufgeregt zu sich selbst. „So viele… Oh, ich muss es mir alles aufschreiben, bevor ich es vergesse! Das wird eine wunderschöne Hochzeit werden." Sie blickte zu den beiden hinüber und fragte: „So grob geschätzt: Wie viele Gäste werden es ungefähr werden? Nur, damit ich schon einmal nach Ort Ausschau halten kann."

Harry und Ginny blickte sich fragend an, bevor sie unsicher sagte: „Ich denke, unsere Liste wird ähnlich sein wie die von Hermines Geburtstag; vielleicht ein paar mehr?"

„Ihr macht so schnell wie möglich die Liste!", forderte Molly, bevor hinter ihr etwas überkochte und sie sich wieder dem Herd widmete.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Arthur stand auf, um die Gäste hineinzulassen. An der Tür staunte er nicht schlecht, als er Severus in Begleitung von Hermine sah. „Guten Abend, ihr beide! Kommt doch rein." Als die beiden ihn gegrüßt hatten, sagte Arthur: „Es hat mich gewundert, dass Albus auch dich, Hermine, für heute eingeladen hat. Beim letzten Treffen wollte er das noch nicht."

Severus verzog sein Gesicht und sagte: „Wollte er nicht? Na, vielleicht hat er bemerkt, dass der Andrang, in den Phönixorden aufgenommen zu werden, nicht mehr ganz so groß ist?" Hermine musste kurz auflachen, bevor sich beide von Arthur in die Küche führen ließen.

Severus beobachtete, wie Hermine von Harry und der jungen Weasley mit je einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt wurde und auch Molly grüßte sie auf gleiche Weise. Ihm hingegen hielt man die Hand entgegen. Auf dem Flur hörte man Dielen quietschen und kurz darauf waren die Stimmen von Alastor und Kingsley zu hören, bevor sie kurze Zeit später die Küche betraten.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, setzte sich Kingsley neben Harry und fragte, während die anderen ihren eigenen Gesprächen nachgingen: „Sag mal, Harry, du hast doch einen Hauself?" Harry nickte und Kingsley rückte mit der Sprache heraus: „Würdest du ihn bitten, mich demnächst mal zu besuchen, damit ich mich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten kann?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Über was genau willst du denn mit ihm reden oder ist das geheim?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Geheim ist es wohl nicht, dass die Gesetze für Tier- und Halbwesen geändert werden", antwortete Kingsley und hier horchte Hermine auf, die kurz zuvor noch dem Gespräch über Hexenjäger gelauscht hatte, welches Alastor und Arthur geführt hatten. Sie blickte Harry und Kingsley an, um dort weiter zuhören zu können, was keinen der beiden störte.

„Du willst meinen Hauself fragen, was er für Gesetze haben wollen würde?", fragte Harry und Kingsley nickte.

Hermine beteiligte sich an dem Gespräch über die Gesetzesänderungen und sofort, als Severus ihre Stimme neben sich vernommen hatte, verlor er das Interesse an der aufregenden Unterhaltung zwischen Alastor und Arthur, um ihr zuzuhören, als sie Kingsley fragte: „Wie weit bist du denn?"

„Bis auf wenige Punkte fast fertig. Die Hauselfen fehlen noch und einige Abmachungen zwischen Arthur und dem anderen Minister wegen der größeren Reservate für die Zentauren."

Schwärmend sagte Hermine: „Ich würde die Entwürfe gern mal lesen."

„Oh, da musst du Arthur fragen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er etwas dagegen haben würde", antwortete Kingsley.

Weil Arthur seinen Namen gehört hatte, blickte er Kingsley an und mit nur wenigen Sätzen war geklärt, dass man Hermine Einsicht in den Entwurf gewähren wollte. Vielleicht könnte sie hier und da noch Ideen einbringen.

Seine Bedenken äußerte Severus sehr ruhig, denn er sagte: „Das ist eine langwierige Aufgabe. Woher wollen Sie die Zeit nehmen, Hermine?"

Gelassen zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hinauf, bevor sie schelmisch erwiderte: „Dann mach ich es einfach so wie Sie: Ich schlafe weniger!"

„Sollte es zu belastend werden…"

„Ich weiß schon, wann ich aufhören muss", fuhr sie ihm über den Mund, denn es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er sie so bevormunden wollte.

„Wie Sie meinen", waren seine letzten Worte zu diesem Thema.

Die meisten waren bereits eingetroffen: Arabella, Dädalus, Mundungus, Sturgis, Hestia und Hagrid. Es fehlte nur noch Minerva, Albus, Remus und Tonks und kaum hatte man von letzteren beiden gesprochen, standen sie auch schon im Türrahmen Küche. Severus beobachtete Tonks dabei, wie sie die meisten sehr innig begrüßte, aber dass selbst Remus mit Küssen auf die Wange um sich warf, missfiel ihm. Der Werwolf steckte seine Nase sofort in den auf dem Herd stehenden Topf und er fragte Molly neugierig, was es heute zu essen geben würde.

Die Stimmung auf dem letzten Ordenstreffen, welches er vor seiner Flucht noch besucht hatte, war sehr bedrückend gewesen. Diese düstere Stimmung war heute nicht mehr zu erkennen und wohnte offenbar nur noch in seinem tiefsten Innern. Die Treffen des Ordens hatte Severus bisher immer nur mit negativen Dingen in Zusammenhang bringen können. Es waren damals andere Zeiten gewesen; Zeiten, in denen Voldemort die Welt bedroht hatte. Die Furcht vor einer Niederlage hatte jedem so sehr in den Knochen gesessen, dass selten eine ausgelassene Stimmung zustande gekommen war.

Heute war es anders.

Am heutigen Abend unterhielten sich die Anwesenden vor dem eigentlichen Beginn des Treffens nicht über die bevorstehenden Gefahren eines Angriffs von Todessern, sondern über Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, Gesetzesänderungen und über Kochrezepte.

Als würde er nicht dazugehören blickte sich Severus unmerklich um, damit er die Leute betrachten konnte. Remus und Molly unterhielten sich, während er ihr beim Kochen zur Hand ging, über den Job, den er bei Madam Rosmerta bekommen hatte. Tonks, Ginny und Harry schmiedeten Pläne zur bevorstehenden Hochzeit und unterhielten sich über die vergangene von Sirius und Anne, wo Severus heraushören konnte, dass Tonks den Brautstrauß gefangen haben musste. Weiter hinten sitzend tauschten Arabella, Hagrid und Hestia unterhaltsame Geschichten über die Dinge aus, die ihre Haustiere in letzter Zeit angestellt hatten, während Mundungus, wie üblich, den vorhandenen Wein für später bereits „verkostete".

Kingsley und Hermine hatten sich in ein Gespräch über Hauselfen vertieft und Severus konnte erkennen, wie sehr seine Schülerin von diesem Thema fasziniert war. Als sein Blick auf Arthur fiel, der bereits über Robert Hopkins sprach, bemerkte Severus, dass dessen Gesprächspartner Alastor mit seinem magischen Auge auf ihm verweilte. An Alastor und seiner Abneigung ihm gegenüber hatte sich offensichtlich gar nichts geändert und es war eine Erleichterung, dass dieses Ordenstreffen zumindest eine kleine Vertrautheit mit sich brachte, auch wenn die nur daraus bestand, von Alastor im Auge behalten zu werden.

Alastors magisches Auge wandte sich plötzlich von ihm ab, ohne dass der Mann seinen Kopf bewegte. Severus folgte dem Blick des magischen Auges und sah an der Küchentür Albus und Minerva stehen, die sich an den Händen hielten und sich offensichtlich einen Überblick über die anwesenden Gäste verschafften. Alastor grüßte die beiden, so dass alle über deren Anwesenheit informiert wurden. Jeder drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür und manche sahen noch, wie Albus und Minerva gerade ihre Hände losließen.

Während Minerva einen Platz neben Arthur wählte, blieb Albus stehen und sagte in die Runde: „Liebe Freunde, wie ihr seht, dürfen wir heute vier bekannte Gesichter begrüßen." Albus ging zu einem leeren Tischende, blieb dort stehen und fragte: „Sirius?"

Harry übernahm die Antwort und erklärte: „Der ist mit Anne auf Hawaii!"

„Oh, eine gute Wahl", sagte Albus mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen, bevor er einmal zu Minerva hinüberblickte. „Gut, da ihr vier den letzten Treffen nicht beigewohnt habt…"

Severus murmelte: „Weil wir nicht geladen waren."

Davon unbeeindruckt fuhr Albus fort: „…werden wir es am besten so handhaben, dass wir zunächst wie gewöhnlich die Dinge besprechen, die wir erfahren konnten. Wenn ihr", Albus nahm sich die Zeit, alle vier einmal anzublicken, „Fragen habt, dann werden wir diese entweder währenddessen oder am Ende besprechen." Da Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Severus wortlos zugestimmt hatten, setzte sich Albus endlich an das Tischende, bevor er Arthur fragte: „Was hat das letzte Treffen mit dem anderen Minister ergeben, Arthur?"

Arthur räusperte sich, bevor er stolz erzählen konnte: „Arnold Roth konnte festgenommen werden, da er mit illegalen Dingen gehandelt hatte."

Unmerklich zuckte Mundungus zusammen, was durchaus als Sympathie für Arnold Roth zu deuten war, denn er selbst machte häufig sein Geld mit dem Verkauf von Diebesgut.

„Seinem Bruder Alex konnte man in der Muggelwelt leider nichts nachweisen, doch er ist, wie es aussieht, nach der Festnahme von Arnold untergetaucht", fuhr Arthur fort.

Für die „Neuen" erklärte Albus kurz: „Diese Brüder, beides Squibs, haben Mr. Hopkins auf unsere Welt aufmerksam gemacht und Mr. Alex Roth ist nun der Einzige, der für Hopkins noch magisch verborgene Orte aufspüren kann."

Nachdem diese Information gesackt war, denn besonders Harry und Hermine waren darüber schockiert, dass Squibs diesem Hexenjäger zur Hand gehen würden, erklärte Arthur: „Dieser zweite Wohnsitz von Hopkins in der Nähe des Verbotenen Birkenwalds ist kein Haus, sondern es gleicht einem Schloss, wie Kingsley herausgefunden hat. Es ist ein sehr großes Anwesen; eine Festung! Von außen kann man nichts als Stein sehen. Der andere Minister hat mir einen Grundriss gegeben und darauf ist zu erkennen, dass es eine Art Turm im Innern gibt. Möglicherweise wurden oder werden dort noch immer Zauberer und Hexen gefangen gehalten. Problematisch sind jedoch, wie Kingsley bestätigen wird, die Schutzmaßnahmen, die Hopkins seit ungefähr einem Jahr trifft. Noch immer ist er dabei, seinen Wohnsitz mit Muggeltechnik zu sichern und ich vermute, dass er mit einem Angriff unsererseits rechnet."

Harry hielt nichts mehr und er fragte einfach drauf los: „Aber warum denkt Hopkins, dass wir ihn überfallen wollen? Was ist mit der potenziellen Gefahr, dass er mit seinen Leuten Hogwarts angreift? Und warum rüstet der wie ein Wahnsinniger auf?"

„Gute Fragen, Harry", bestätigte Arthur, „wirklich gute Fragen! Wie es aussieht, ist Hopkins nämlich tatsächlich nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Mundungos hat in einem Pub ein Gespräch zwischen Hopkins und einem seiner Vertrauten belauscht; später dann ein Gespräch zwischen zwei von Hopkins Männern und selbst die zweifeln langsam an ihrem so genannten Vorbild."

„Mundungos hat in einem Pub gelauscht? Einem Muggel-Pub?", fragte Ginny verdutzt.

Hier wollte Mundungos antworten und da er schon einige Gläser Wein genossen hatte, schilderte er lallend: „Ja, ich hab mich als Muggel verkleidet. Die hab'n mich nich' erkannt. Konnte alles hören", mitten im Satz musste er aufstoßen, „was die so geplaudert hab'n. Ich habe nämlich so getan, als wär' ich betrunken."

Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, völlig trocken zu kommentieren: „Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort, denn Sie spielen Ihre Rolle ja weiterhin sehr überzeugend."

Harry hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, damit die anderen nicht sehen konnten, dass er grinsen musste. Remus hingegen blickte einfach in seinen Schoß und versuchte, die Lippen zu spitzen, damit nicht auch er nicht anfangen musste zu lachen.

Es war Hermine, die laut vermutete: „Wir müssten also eigentlich nur diesen Alex Roth in die Finger bekommen und schon hätte Hopkins niemanden mehr, der für ihn magisch verborgene Orte aufspüren kann."

„So einfach wird das nicht sein", sagte Albus. „Wenn nämlich Mr. Hopkins weiterhin Zauberer und Hexen entführen sollte, dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass diese Menschen ihm in ihrem Schmerz ebenfalls Informationen anvertrauen, die sie ihm sonst niemals überlassen würden."

Hermine überlegte und wurde derweil von Minerva beobachtet, die sehr viel Wert auf die Meinung ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin legte. Hermine benötigte jedoch mehr Informationen, bevor sie die Fakten kombinieren konnte, so dass sie fragte: „Weiß man denn, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen auf Hopkins' Konto gehen?"

Kingsley antwortete: „Nicht genau. Was wir dokumentiert haben, sind 95 Fälle von Opfern, die man tot oder sterbend aufgefunden hatte. Die meisten wiesen ähnliche Verletzungen auf, die wir als das Resultat einer Folter sehen müssen. Von keinem der Männer und Frauen haben wir Zauberstäbe finden können, was uns vermuten lässt, dass Hopkins zumindest im Besitz einiger Stäbe sein könnte."

„Was bedeutet…?", fragte Harry naiv.

Arthur vermutete: „Falls es möglich sein sollte, einen Muggel magisch verborgene Orte sehen zu lassen, nur weil er einen Zauberstab bei sich führt, dann wären unsere Gesellschaft einer großen Gefahr ausgesetzt."

Hermine wollte diese Theorie widerlegen und fragte: „Wer behauptet denn, dass ein Muggel dazu imstande sein würde, nur weil er einen Zauberstab bei sich trägt?"

Es war Albus, der sich erst räusperte, bevor er sagte: „Ich gehe davon aus, Hermine."

Davon unbeeindruckt sagte sie direkt an Albus gewandt: „Es ist aber nicht bestätigt; es ist nur eine Theorie und bevor man das nicht getestet hat…"

Albus unterbrach Hermine und erklärte: „Miss Adair – oder jetzt besser: Mrs. Black – hatte einen Zauberstab mit sich geführt und konnte damit Hogwarts nicht nur sehen, sondern sogar betreten."

„Das ist aber gar nicht geklärt, ob es an dem Stab gelegen hatte. Meine Eltern konnten mit mir die Winkelgasse betreten, bevor ich einen eigenen Zauberstab besaß, denn den hatte ich ja dort erst gekauft!", widersprach Hermine.

Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass heimlich jeder ihren Mut schätzte, sich auf eine Diskussion mit Albus einzulassen. Für sie handelte es sich lediglich um das Aufnehmen, Auseinanderpflücken und Kombinieren von Informationen.

Albus tauschte einige Blicke mit Minerva aus, bevor er seine ehemalige Schülerin fragte: „Und was schlagen Sie vor, Hermine?"

„Wir testen es einfach!", war ihre knappe Antwort.

„Testen?", fragte Harry nach. „Ja klar, wie schnappen uns einfach einen Muggel, drücken dem einen Zauberstab in die Hand und schubsen ihn in Richtung Hogwarts." Harry hatte es sarkastisch gemeint, doch Hermine ging ernsthaft drauf ein.

„Genau das meine ich! Der Muggel soll uns dann sagen, ob er eine Ruine oder ein Schloss sieht. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Man kann auch mehrere Tests durchführen, um ein paar Daten zu sammeln. Wir müssen wissen, ob beispielsweise die Verwirrungszauber wirken, die einen Muggel daran hindern sollen, näher an Hogwarts heranzutreten", sagte Hermine abschließend.

Alastor äußerte seine Bedenken und empfahl: „Dann muss aber ein Vergissmich dabei sein, der dem Muggel die Erinnerung nehmen kann, falls der tatsächlich magisch verborgene Orte sehen konnte."

„Nein!", widersprach Hermine erbost. „Das kann man sicherlich anders regeln."

Eine tiefe ruhige Stimme meldete sich zu Wort, denn Kingsley warf ein: „Es wäre eine Gefahr, wenn wir jetzt auch noch diejenigen wären, die damit anfangen würden, Muggeln unsere versteckten Gebäude zu zeigen."

Aufgebracht schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, bevor sie sagte: „Tut mir Leid, Kingsley, aber das ist Unfug. Nicht jeder Muggel hätte einen Hass auf uns, wenn er erst einmal von uns wüsste."

Alastor und Kingsley öffneten zeitgleich den Mund, doch es war Arabella, die schneller war und sagte: „Ich muss Hermine an dieser Stelle zustimmen. Mrs. Goldthal, eine Nachbarin von mir, mit der ich mich regelmäßig zum Bridge treffe…" Jeder starrte sie an und flehte innerlich, Details dieser nachbarschaftlichen Beziehung auszulassen. „Wie auch immer", fuhr sie fort, nachdem sie die Blicke auf sich gespürt hatte. „Mrs. Goldthal und ich unterhalten und sehr häufig über Übersinnliches und sie hat mehrmals gesagt, dass es ihr größter Traum wäre, einmal in ihrem Leben einen Geist zu sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie überwältigt wäre, sollte das einmal geschehen. Sie würde keine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt darstellen, sollte sie Hogwarts oder einen anderen Ort gesehen haben, der nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt ist. Für die Frau lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer!"

„Das sehe ich anders, Arabella", sagte Alastor grantig.

„Wie alt ist Mrs. Goldthal?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Die Gute wird Mitte des Monats 83 Jahre alt", antwortete Arabella.

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille und jeder überlegte, ob eine 83 Jahre alte Dame eine Gefahr darstellen könnte, sollte die von der Zaubererwelt wissen.

Arabella fügte noch hinzu: „Ich als Squib kann nur Orte sehen, die mir ein Zauberer gezeigt hat, wie zum Beispiel dieses Haus, das ja unter Fidelius steht. Da frage ich mich, ob auch ein Muggel vom Geheimniswahrer eingeweiht werden könnte? Die Dementoren damals konnte ich ja nicht sehen, aber fühlen. Vielleicht hätte ich sie sogar sehen können, hätte ich einen Stab bei mir gehabt, aber wer weiß das schon genau?"

Diese ganzen Informationen über Hermines Eltern, die als Muggel in Begleitung ihrer Tochter die Winkelgasse betreten konnten und über Arabella, die als magisch Benachteiligte trotzdem in der Lage war, den Grimmauldplatz betreten zu können, beschäftigten die Anwesenden, so dass für einen langen Moment Stille herrschte.

Alastor unterbrach die Stille und sagte: „Was reiten wir überhaupt auf diesen Theorien herum? Wir sollten langsam mal zum eigentlichen Thema kommen und das ist Hopkins!"

„Ja", sagte Hermine, „der ist natürlich ein Problem, aber wenn wir nicht wissen, ob er oder seine Männer durch die Zauberstäbe…"

Bisher hatte Arthur sich noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet, doch jetzt hielt er nicht zurück, denn er sagte sehr ergriffen: „Wir würden gegen das 'Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei' verstoßen, sollten wir Muggel an Hogwarts heranführen, um 'Tests' mit ihnen durchzuführen. Ich kann das nicht befürworten, auch wenn das Ergebnis sehr interessant wäre."

„Wer ist hier Minister, Dad?", fragte Ginny ein wenig sarkastisch, aber gleichzeitig auch beruhigend.

„Vielleicht", warf Albus ein, „sollten wir zunächst wirklich über die Informationen sprechen, die jeder über Hopkins sammeln konnte." Er wandte sich an Hermine und sagte: „Am Ende können wir gern noch über einige Theorien sprechen."

Innerlich konnte Severus nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Früher waren die Themen eines Treffens geplant, aber vor allem waren sie wichtig. Er bereute es, jetzt nicht in seinem Labor zu sein und über einem Kessel zu hocken. Die zusammengetragenen Informationen über die Hexenjäger waren zudem nicht nur spärlich, sondern seiner Meinung nach unbrauchbar.

Von Mundungus wusste man nur, dass sich Hopkins' Männer ihrer Sache nicht mehr sonderlich sicher zu sein schienen. Arthur zeigte den Grundriss der Festung herum, in welcher sich Hopkins aufhalten sollte, während Sturgis gleich im Anschluss davon berichtete, dass die Sekte in der Muggelwelt kaum Anhänger gefunden hätte und es so aussehen würde, als hätte Hopkins einfach nur auf diese Art versucht, mehr Leute auf seine Seite zu ziehen, womit er offensichtlich kläglich gescheitert war.

Nach diesen kargen Informationen, die Severus gelangweilt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, fragte Albus ihn: „Severus, was ist deine Meinung?"

Erstaunt darüber, dass Albus gerade ihn nach seiner Meinung fragte, antwortete er mit gelangweilter Mimik: „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf: Das ist Kinderkram! Wo ist die straffe Organisation geblieben, die ich vom Orden gewohnt war?"

Es war Alastor anzusehen, dass er dagegenhalten wollte, doch mit einem einzigen Blick hatte Albus ihm den Mund verboten, so dass Severus fortfahren konnte: „Wie lange beschäftigt sich der Orden mit diesem Thema? Einige Monate? Ein Jahr?" Er blickte in die Runde, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, bevor er enttäuscht klingend anfügte: „Wir haben es nur mit ein paar Muggeln zu tun, die eine vage Vorstellung von unserer Welt haben und sich aufführen, als könnten sie uns gefährlich werden."

„Und was schlägst du vor?", wollte Albus wissen.

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen und sagte nüchtern: „Wir gehen hin, klopfen an und stürmen die Festung!" Als Proteste eingeworfen wurden, fügte er boshaft und respektlos hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Festung sogar von ein paar Erstklässlern erfolgreich eingenommen werden könnte."

„Jetzt ist es genug, Snape!", fauchte Alastor. „Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit und sie hat schon etliche Menschen das Leben gekostet."

Severus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, damit er sich zu Alastor beugen konnte. Leise zischend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sagte er: „Wenn die Sache so ernst ist und bereits so viele Menschen gestorben sind, warum wurde bis jetzt noch niemand in diese Bande eingeschleust?" Alastor hatte keine Antwort parat, so dass Severus noch hinzufügte: „Warum werden diese Leute nicht tag ein, tag aus beschattet? Wie es aussieht, wurde nicht einmal ein Verfolgungszauber auf Hopkins gelegt? Wieso werden seine Männer nicht von fachkundigem", Severus blickte verachtend zu Mundungos und wieder zu Alastor, „Mitgliedern ausspioniert?" Niemand antwortete ihm, nicht einmal Albus und deshalb brachte Severus es auf den Punkt: „Kann es sein, dass es möglicherweise an der Anwesenheit unseres Regierungsoberhauptes liegt?" Er blickte auf Arthur und fuhr in normalem Tonfall fort, der einen Hauch Verständnis mitschwingen ließ: „Du darfst bestimmte Vorschläge nicht umsetzen, weil sie gegen die Gesetze verstoßen, nicht wahr? Daher keine Beschattung, keine Tests mit Muggeln, kein Stürmen der Festung." Severus setzte sich wieder, bevor er weniger ernst vorschlug: „Werfen wir Arthur und die anderen Ministeriumsangehörigen einfach aus raus, damit wir wieder so wirkungsvoll arbeiten können wie eh und je! Bedenken, Mitglieder aus dem Phönixorden auszuschließen, hat man ja nicht, wie die Vergangenheit bewiesen hat."

„Severus", sagte Albus gekränkt.

Was Severus gesagt hatte, leuchtete Harry ein, aber auch Hermine und Ginny konnten dem nur zustimmen. Mit Arthur als Minister konnte der Orden nicht mehr auf eigene Faust handeln, denn Arthur selbst war mit sich im Zwiespalt. Die Gesetze, an die sich Arthur halten musste, bremsten fast jede Aktion des Ordens, die einen Fortschritt bewirken könnte, von vornherein aus. Doch natürlich wollte niemand ihn einfach aus dem Orden herauswerfen, denn dann würde Arthur erst recht in der Zwickmühle sitzen. Als Minister von einem geheimen Orden zu wissen, der gegen Gesetze verstoßen würde und sich der Probleme der Zaubererwelt auf eigene Faust annehmen wollte, konnte er nicht zulassen – schon gar nicht, wenn Angestellte des Ministeriums dem Orden angehören würden. Sollte darüber nämlich jemals auch nur ein einziges Wort an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen – und es war nicht abzusehen, inwiefern Mundungus in einem berauschten Zustand geheime Dinge für sich behalten konnte –, würde das für Arthur eine sehr schwere Zeit mit sich bringen. Mit oder ohne Arthur konnte der Orden nicht mehr effektiv arbeiten und darum hatte man Hopkins auch noch nicht das Handwerk legen können. An Arthurs Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass selbst er dem zustimmen musste, was Severus gesagt hatte. Jeder wusste, dass Severus es auf den Punkt gebracht hatte.

Nachdem sich Severus von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte, sagte er: „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe noch etwas im Labor zu erledigen."

Hermine und Harry waren überrascht, dass Severus das Treffen nicht einmal bis zum Ende verfolgen wollte, denn offensichtlich hielt er es für Zeitverschwendung.

Verdattert fragte Molly: „Bleibst du denn nicht zum Abendessen?"

„Seit wann bleibe ich zum Abendessen?", stellte er spöttisch als Gegenfrage, bevor er sich verabschiedete und den Grimmauldplatz verließ.

Erst jetzt fanden die anderen ihre Sprache wieder und Alastor schimpfte aufgebracht: „Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, dass es ein Fehler wäre, Snape einzuladen." Dass er Severus noch immer sehr skeptisch betrachtete, war für die anderen nichts Neues und niemand versuchte, ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen.

Die folgenden Diskussionen führten nirgendwo hin und weitere Informationen waren ebenso nutzlos wie vorhergegangene. Hermine seufzte, denn hier zu sitzen war tatsächlich Zeitverschwendung. Man konnte ahnen, dass Arthur damals dagegengehalten hatte und das Schlimmste hatte verhindern können, als Albus gegen Harry mobil gemacht hatte und das war wieder ein erleichternder Gedanke. Wer wusste schon, was Albus noch alles getan hätte, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry kein neuer dunkler Lord werden würde?

Nach dem Abendessen, einem Bohneneintopf, verabschiedeten sich einige Mitglieder und nur der feste Kern blieb zurück. Während Tonks, Remus, Arthur, Molly und Alastor die Köpfe zusammensteckten und miteinander sprachen, saßen Albus und Minerva nebeneinander und betrachteten abwechselnd die beiden Grüppchen, die sich gebildet hatten.

Hermine führte erneut ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Kingsley über die Gesetzesänderungen. Während sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, kam ihr Alastors Kommentar mit den Vergissmich in den Kopf, weswegen sie Kingsley vorschlug: „Ich bin der Meinung, dass in den Gesetzen, die Muggel betreffen, auch Änderungen vorgenommen werden müssen." Kingsley war persönlich vor Ort gewesen, kurz nachdem Anne von den Vergissmich überfallen worden war und so hörte er sich Hermines Vorschläge an, denn sie sagte: „Die neuen Gesetze müssen bahnbrechend sein, wenn man wirklich etwas verändern will. Denk doch nur mal an die Sklaverei, die vor mehr als hundert Jahren in den USA gesetzlich verboten worden war! Das sollte man unbedingt im neuen Gesetz für die Hauselfen berücksichtigen, denn das ist nichts anderes als Sklaverei. Am besten wäre es, wenn man Gesetze schaffen würde, die für alle magischen Wesen oder Tierwesen gleichermaßen gültig wären. Arthur hat es mit der Neugestaltung des Brunnens im Ministerium doch schon vorgemacht und jetzt müssen die Gesetze nachziehen: Stellt Zauberer, Kobolde, Hauselfen, Zentauren und so weiter auf eine Stufe! Mit größeren Reservaten für Zentauren ist es einfach nicht getan. Lasst sie auf ihre Weise leben. Wenn man ihnen das gestattet würde, dann würden sie sich sicherlich hüten, sich den Muggeln zu zeigen, denn die Zentauren sind ja nicht dumm! Hauselfen sollten ihre Freiheit bekommen und für ihre Dienste entlohnt werden. Führt Strafen für Hexen und Zauberer ein, die anderen Lebewesen Leid zufügen, denn darunter werden auch die Hauselfen fallen. Ein Gesetz für alle! So etwas wie 'Grundrechte' meine ich. Das Problem wird nämlich sein, dass sich kein Elf jemals darüber beschweren würde, von seinem Meister bestraft worden zu sein und dem kann man nur entgegenwirken, wenn es für den Meister eines Hauselfs Gesetze geben würde, an die er sich halten muss; Gesetze, die ihm verbieten, seinen Hauself schlecht zu behandeln!"

Kingsley musste erst einmal kräftig schlucken, bevor er sagte: „Aber dann müssten wir ja ganz von vorn anfangen."

„Nein", beruhigte Hermine ihn, „müsst ihr nicht. Die Gesetze für jede Spezies können und müssen natürlich bleiben, denn bestimmten Gattungen darf man keinen gesetzlichen Freibrief geben. Wenn ich zum Beispiel an Werwölfe denke, dann müssen diese weiterhin dazu angehalten werden, den Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen, aber trotzdem dürfen sie nicht als gesellschaftlich minderwertig gesehen werden."

Nachdem Remus das Wort „Werwölfe" vernommen hatte, setzte er sich hinüber zu Kingsley und Hermine und auch Harry lauschte diesem Gespräch jetzt aufmerksamer. Er selbst hatte seinerzeit Mitleid mit Dobby gehabt, weil der von Malfoy so schlecht behandelt worden war, so dass er ihm mit einem Trick seine Freiheit geschenkt hatte. Hermines ins Leben gerufenen „Bund für Elfenrechte" hatte er damals zwar belächelt, doch heute musste er ihr einfach zustimmen. Wieder einmal war ihm klar geworden, dass Hermine schon als Kind wesentlich reifer gedacht und gehandelt hatte als so manch Erwachsener.

Kingsley räusperte sich, bevor er fragte: „Hermine, würdest du mir vielleicht einige Vorschläge für so ein Basisgesetz schriftlich geben? Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, wo ich da anfangen sollte."

„Kein Problem! Ich werde da auch nichts frei erfinden, sondern mich an die Gesetze verschiedenster Länder halten, um daraus etwas zusammenzufassen. Natürlich haben wir mehr zu beachten, denn es gibt bei uns ja nicht nur Menschen, für die diese Gesetze gelten sollen. Ich werde mich morgen gleich ranmachen!", bestätigte sie ihm zuversichtlich lächelnd, während sie die eben magisch angefertigte Kopie von Kingsleys Unterlagen in ihre große Tasche stopfte.


	110. Dunkle Verführung

Hi Daniel,

ja, Hermine stürzt sich in Arbeit, wie sie es schon einge Male getan hatte, um sich "abzulenken". Gesetze können recht trocken wirken; nein, sie sind es. Das nächste Kapitel wird ganz sicher für das vorhergehende Entschädigen!

LG, Muggelchen

* * *

Am Abend, nachdem Harry, Ginny und Hermine sich nach dem Treffen des Phönixordens von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatten, verbrachten sie noch ein wenig Zeit zusammen. Sie waren in Harrys Wohnzimmer angekommen und Ginny kümmerte sich zunächst um Nicholas, während Harry und Hermine bereits das Ordenstreffen auseinander nahmen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Das Treffen hat zu nichts geführt! Ich frage mich, warum die sich überhaupt noch zusammen raufen", sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

Harry öffnete die Packung eines Schokoladenfrosches, während er sagte: „Was Severus gesagt hat, stimmt schon. Als ich von Remus gehört hatte, dass der Orden wieder aktiv geworden war, da habe ich gleich dran denken müssen, ob das überhaupt möglich wäre, wo Arthur doch jetzt Minister ist. Es leuchtet mir schon ein, dass er dem Phönixorden nicht einfach freie Hand gewähren kann. Es wird nie mehr so sein können wir früher."

Ginny, die mit dem Stillen fertig war und gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, schlug schelmisch vor: „Dann muss es eben eine andere Vereinigung sein, die gegen Hopkins angeht, wenn dem Phönixorden die Hände gebunden sind!"

„Ich hab dran gedacht", sagte Hermine, „aber ich wollt es nicht sagen."

„Was nicht sagen?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

Ginny antwortete an ihrer Statt und sagte: „Eine Gruppe wie 'Dumbledores Armee' könnte Hopkins überwältigen, ohne dass mein Dad oder Kingsley und Tonks ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen."

„Das meint ihr beide nicht ernst?"

„Doch!", bestätigte Hermine. „Wir meinen es ernst, Harry. Allerdings sehe ich momentan keine Veranlassung, überschnell handeln zu müssen. Arthur hatte ja gesagt, dass es um Hopkins ruhig geworden zu sein scheint. Es gab keine Anschläge oder Todesfälle in den letzten Monaten. Der letzte verzeichnete Anschlag war der in Spanien; in Schottland war es der, bei dem die Schülerin verletzt worden war. Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass Hopkins für das, was er bereits getan hat, zur Verantwortung gezogen werden muss und wenn weder unser Minister noch der andere etwas gegen Hopkins ausrichten kann, dann müssen andere es versuchen."

Harry ließ sich alles durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er ihn schüttelte und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht… Ich weiß wirklich nicht. Ich will nicht mehr so viel Aufregung in meinem Leben haben."

„Hey, du wirst eine Weasley heiraten", warf Ginny lächelnd ein, „und das bedeutet pure Aufregung, mein Schatz."

Harry musste kurz auflachen, doch er wurde schnell wieder sehr ernst, bevor er sagte: „Ich will nur nicht, dass irgendjemandem, den ich kenne, etwas Schlimmes passiert. Ich will das nicht mehr."

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und ergriff mitfühlend seine Hand, als es plötzlich klopfte. Severus trat ein, nachdem Harry „Herein" gerufen hatte.

„Ah, das Treffen ist also zu Ende. Ich vermute zwar, dass ich mir umsonst den Weg nach oben gemacht habe, aber ich wollte nachfragen, ob ich womöglich doch etwas Wichtiges verpasst haben könnte", sagte Severus, der sich derweil den dreien genähert hatte.

Wegen Severus ließ Ginny Harrys Hand los, weil die Anwesenheit ihres Lehrers ihr unangenehm war. Mit einer Handbewegung bot Harry seinem Kollegen einen Platz an und nachdem der sich gesetzt hatte, sagte Harry: „Es gab nichts Interessantes mehr, über das wir gesprochen hatten."

Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen und fragte gleich darauf leicht erbost: „Warum sollte ich mich dann erst setzen?"

Hermine erklärte: „Wir überlegen, ob wir selbst aktiv werden sollten und…"

„Wie bitte? Den Phönixorden hintergehen und Hopkins selbst in die Schranken weisen? Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie alle nicht unüberlegt handeln werden", unterbrach Severus.

„Das war nur eine erste Idee", sagte Harry. „Wir haben überhaupt nichts Konkretes besprochen, aber der Gedanke ist natürlich aufgekommen."

„Aber was sollte man als Erstes tun?", fragte Ginny.

„Informationen sammeln", kam von Severus wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Ginny stutzte, bevor sie eine Idee preisgab: „Man könnte sich einfach mit einem Tarnzauber belegen und sich in die Höhle des Löwen wagen."

Von Hermine kam ein Einspruch, denn sie sagte: „Was, wenn diese Leute Wärmesensoren benutzen? Oder womöglich Infrarotkameras? Wie wir ja wissen, rüstet Hopkins auf und so viel Geld, wie der hat, kann der sich die beste Muggeltechnik leisten, die es gibt. Mit Tarnzaubern kommen wir nicht durch, wenn er…"

Severus unterbrach und sagte: „Das meinte ich mit Informationen sammeln. Man muss Wege finden, solche Dinge herauszubekommen. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nicht suggerieren, dass sich jemand dieser Sekte anschließen sollte, aber man könnte diesen Pub aufsuchen, in welchem Mundungus die Gespräche belauscht hatte. Es scheint ja so, als würden sich Hopkins und seine Männer dort regelmäßig treffen."

„Wir sollen nur lauschen?", fragte Ginny.

Severus rollte mit den Augen, bevor er empfahl: „Wie wäre es mit stab- und wortloser Legilimentik? Aber das beherrscht ja keiner von Ihnen. Man könnte es Hopkins natürlich nachmachen und einen seiner Leute entführen, um ihn mit Veritaserum zu füttern. Allein die Drohung damit hatte ja, wie ich gehört habe, bei Mr. Abello wahre Wunder bewirkt!"

„Severus!", sagte Harry wütend und durch die Zähne zischend, um seinen Kollegen zurechtzuweisen.

Ginny hatte ihren Lehrer jedoch sehr wohl verstanden und fragte verdattert nach: „Pablo Abello? Was ist mit ihm? Wer hat ihm mit Veritaserum gedroht?"

„Ah, man hat Sie darüber offensichtlich nicht in Kenntnis…"

Harry stand auf und mahnte Severus: „Was fällt Ihnen ein?"

An seinem Arm fühlte er plötzlich Ginnys Hand, die ihn wieder auf die Couch zog, bevor sie Severus mit unsicherer Stimme fragte: „Was wissen Sie über Pablo?"

Severus schaute erst Harry an, der ihm seinen bösesten Blick zuwarf, doch daran störte er sich nicht, denn er antwortete: „Er sitzt noch immer im Ministerium in einer Untersuchungszelle und wurde bereits von Kingsley und Ihrem werten Vater verhört, denn es handelt sich bei Mr. Abello um einen treuen Anhänger von Hopkins, der absichtlich auf Sie, Miss Weasley, angesetzt worden war."

Während Ginny der leisen Stimme ihres Zaubertränkelehrers gelauscht hatte, hatte sich ihre Atmung beschleunigt und ihr Herz schlug wie wild, denn ihre Eltern hatten ihr davon überhaupt nichts erzählt. Harry hatte sie ebenfalls ein wenig enttäuscht, denn wie es aussah, wusste auch er davon und er hatte ihr nichts gesagt, weil er sie in dieser Angelegenheit schonen wollte.

„Auf mich angesetzt?", fragte sie mit zitterndem Stimmchen nach. Nachdem Severus genickt hatte, fragte sie genauso leise: „Warum?"

„Weil man sich erhofft hatte, dass Mr. Abello aufgrund seiner Ähnlichkeit mit Harry bei Ihnen Anklang finden würde", antwortete Severus ehrlich.

Vor lauter Scham wurde ihr Gesicht ganz heiß und sie ahnte, dass sie rot glühende Wangen haben musste. Sie blickte in ihren Schoß, fragte jedoch: „Woher wussten die, dass sie damit Erfolg haben könnten?"

Severus erklärte mit plötzlich sehr ruhiger Stimme: „Ich nehme an, sie wussten aus dem Tagespropheten, dass Sie und Harry…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, denn jeder konnte es sich denken, was gemeint war.

Ginnys Unterlippe begann zu zittern, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn sie wollte wissen: „Was haben die sich davon versprochen, mir Pablo auf den Hals zu hetzen?"

„Ah, das sind nur Vermutungen, Miss Weasley. Womöglich wollte man einfach nur etwas mehr über unsere Welt erfahren und mit Ihrem Vater als Minister konnte man durch Sie doch wunderbar an ihn heran", erklärte er. Im Hintergrund begann Nicholas zu weinen, was Severus zum Anlass nahm hinzuzufügen: „Aber der Verlauf Ihrer Beziehung mit Mr. Abello schien Mr. Hopkins gar nicht gefallen zu haben." Demonstrativ blickte Severus an Ginny vorbei zur Schlafzimmertür, aus der das Babygeschrei kam.

Ginny schluckte und entschuldigte sich, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer verließ und die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Wütend fragte Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Warum haben Sie das getan? Ginny wusste bisher nichts davon und es hätte auch so bleiben sollen. Warum haben Sie ihr das alles gesagt?"

Mit ruhiger Stimme rechtfertigte sich Severus, indem er sagte: „Wäre ich an Miss Weasleys Stelle, dann hätte ich es wissen wollen!"

Hermine schnaufte aufgebracht und zeterte: „Und da haben Sie gedacht, es wäre allein Ihre Pflicht, ihr davon zu erzählen?" Sie wurde sarkastisch und sagte: „Immerhin haben Sie eine so äußerst feinfühlige Art an sich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe nie eine Notwendigkeit darin gesehen, Wahrheiten behutsam mitzuteilen. Man muss Miss Weasley nicht in Watte packen. Sie mag eine weiche Schale haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einen harten Kern besitzt", antwortete er nüchtern.

„Mag sein, Severus. Bei Ihnen scheint das ja genau umgekehrt zu sein…"

Hermine hielt inne, weil Severus aufgesprungen war und sich bedrohlich über ihr auftürmte. Plötzlich schoss er nach vorn und ergriff mit beiden Händen die Rückenlehne der Couch, auf welcher Hermine saß, so dass er nahe an ihrem Gesicht sagen konnte: „Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge und wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, mich in der Anwesenheit anderer lächerlich zu machen."

Hermine blieb, sofern es ging, ruhig und konterte: „Ich mache Sie nicht lächerlich und außerdem ist es ja nur Harry, der noch hier ist." Er reagierte nicht, sondern hielt sich weiterhin so dich bei ihr auf und starrte sie an. Weil er sowieso schon wütend war, riss sie sich zusammen und sagte völlig unverhofft mit flüsternder Stimme: „Ihre Augen sind seit mehreren Wochen braun, Severus. Immer, wenn Harry oder ich in Ihrer Nähe sind, verändern sie ihre Farbe!"

Minimal riss Severus wegen dieser Erkenntnis die Augen auf und Hermine bemerkte, dass er verwirrt schien. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas fragen konnte, richtete er sich wieder auf, aber er schaute sie weiterhin verdutzt an. Wie er auf diese Information reagieren sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er war gleichermaßen irritiert und entsetzt.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Harry seinen Kollegen, der von Hermines Worten wie vom Blitz getroffen schien. Mutig fragte er: „Severus? Warum ist das so?"

Severus wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab und schaute zu ihm. Harry war sich sicher, dass er Severus' jetzige Mimik schon einmal gesehen hatte, nämlich an dem Tag, an dem die Presse Hogwarts besucht hatte; an dem Tag, an dem Severus seine rätselhafte Anspielung gemacht hatte.

Zu Boden blickend verweilte Severus ruhig auf dem Fleck und er schien sehr angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat."

„Was ist damals passiert?", wollte Hermine wissen, doch sie hatte wieder einmal den falschen Moment erwischt, denn Severus war nicht bereit zu antworten.

Harry versuchte es noch einmal und sagte, an die Worte seines Kollegen denkend: „Sie sagten einmal, dass jedes Gefühl vor zwanzig Jahren für immer begraben worden war." Severus blickte verschreckt auf, denn er war erschrocken darüber, dass Harry sich diese Aussage so gut gemerkt hatte. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb schien Severus jedoch nicht willig zu antworten, so dass Harry in seinen Erinnerungen wühlte und anfügte: „Und irgendjemand hätte gesagt, dass alles für immer verloren wäre." Harry stand von der Couch auf und blickte Severus in die Augen, bevor er wissen wollte: „War es Albus? Hat der das damals gesagt?"

Kaum vernehmlich hörten Harry und Hermine die vertraute Stimme gedankenverloren antworten: „Es gab keinen anderen Weg." Es war zu erahnen, dass Severus mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte, denn wieder blickte er zu Boden in schien sich von Erinnerungen einnehmen zu lassen.

Nicht geschmeidig wie sonst, sondern schwunglos, als würde er ein enormes Gewicht hinter sich herziehen, ging Severus zur Tür hinüber, doch Hermine hielt ihn auf, indem sie sagte: „Severus, warten Sie. Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?"

Severus drehte sich zu den beiden um. Er blickte Hermine und dann Harry an, bevor er mit noch immer unsicherer Stimme sagte: „Nicht notwendig. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Morgen würde er Harry wie üblich in der großen Halle beim Essen sehen, vielleicht auch mal während der Pausen, wenn sie ein Auge auf die Schüler werfen würden und Hermine würde er antreffen, wenn er nach seinem Unterricht in sein Büro gehen würde. Mit einem leisen „Bis Morgen" verabschiedete sich Severus, bevor er Harrys Wohnzimmer verließ.

Harry und Hermine blickten sich eine Weile an, bevor sie sich wieder setzten und jeder für sich über Severus nachdachte und über das, was ihm vor zwanzig Jahren widerfahren sein konnte.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry, damit sie ihn anschauen würde. Sie hob jedoch nicht nur ihren Kopf, sondern veränderte ihre Sitzposition, so dass sie ihm zugewandt neben ihm saß. Harry sagte: „Ich glaube, du könntest mit deiner Theorie Recht haben. Es muss ein Fluch oder ein Trank gewesen sein, der ihn so gemacht hat."

Sie nickte zaghaft und fügte hinzu: „Ich denke aber auch, ich liege damit richtig, dass Albus davon weiß."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er davon wusste oder es sogar unterstütz hatte, Hermine. Warum Albus?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Gerade Albus, Harry!", antwortete sie ihm. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie flüstern anhängte: „Wenn nötig geht Albus über Leichen, auch wenn es nur seine eigene ist."

Während seines Wegs in die Kerker gewann Severus wieder an Beweglichkeit. Je weiter er sich von Harry und Hermine entfernte, desto klarer wurde sein Kopf. Der Abstand zu beiden ließ ihn wieder zu seinem vertrauten Ich werden und er fragte sich, warum es jetzt nicht mehr nur Harry war, der dafür sorgen konnte, dass es ihm wie aus heiterem Himmel schlecht ging.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt griff er sich zwei Bücher aus einem mit drei Zaubern geschützten Schrank, mit denen er sich in sein Büro begab. Im Büro selbst legte er beide Bücher auf sein Pult und er begann in der neu aufgeflammten Hoffnung in ihnen zu blättern, doch eine Lösung finden zu können oder aber die Bestätigung dafür, dass es keine geben würde.

Es blieb nicht bei den beiden Büchern, denn er musste andere zu Rate ziehen, so dass er sein Pult verließ, um sich des Platzes wegen auf einem der größeren Tische im Labor auszubreiten. Fünf aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen für seine Recherche bereit und immer wieder sprang er zwischen ihnen hin und her, um Verknüpfungen zu finden, wenn es denn welche gegen sollte. Acht Bücher, zwei davon über dunkelmagische Vorgänge, waren es bereits geworden, als ihn um drei Uhr nachts das Verlangen nach einer Tasse Kaffee überkam, die er bei einem müden Hauself bestellte. Um halb fünf in der Früh hatte der gleiche Hauself, nur diesmal mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, dem Professor eine Kanne mit eineinhalb Litern frisch gebrühten Kaffees gebracht, während Severus zwischen elf Büchern hin und her wechselte und sich immer wieder Notizen machte.

Morgens um halb acht legte er die Feder beiseite und sagte zu sich selbst mit entmutigter Stimme: „Es ist zwecklos." Es war zwecklos, denn den gleichen Eifer hatte er damals schon an den Tag gelegt. Er hatte die gleichen Bücher konsultiert, die gleichen Gedankengänge gehabt, sich die gleichen hoffnungsvollen Notizen gemacht, nur um am Ende festzustellen, dass er so weiterleben musste wie bisher, denn es gab für seine Situation keinen Ausweg.

Durch den nächtlichen Kaffee machte er sich mit genügend Antrieb daran, sein Badezimmer aufzusuchen, um wie üblich zu duschen und sein Haar mit dem schützenden Balsam zu benetzen, denn gleich nach dem Frühstück würde er die Erstklässler unterrichten: Slytherin und Gryffindor. Da benötigte er jeden Schutz, den man sich nur ausdenken konnte.

Die Unordnung in seinem Labor längst vergessen stürzte sich Severus ins Tagesgeschehen, welches mit dem vertrauten Frühstück neben Harry und Hermine in der großen Halle beginnen würde.

Seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages sollte um 13 Uhr beginnen. Überpünktlich hatte Severus den Klassenraum erreicht und innerlich stöhnte er, denn die jetzigen Schüler bestanden aus den Siebtklässlern; wieder Slytherin und Gryffindor. Alle Schüler hatten sich bereits vor ihm im Klassenraum versammelt, so dass er gleich mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte, doch bevor er den heutigen Stoff ansprechen konnte, trat Miss Weasley an sein Pult heran. Gerade wollte er seinen Mund öffnen, um Punkte abzuziehen, da hielt sie ihm ein Stück Pergament vor die Nase, welches er entgegennahm, entfaltete und in Gedanken las.

„Lieber Severus,

bitte vergiss nicht unsere Verabredung heute um 15 Uhr in meinem Büro.

Albus"

Diesmal stöhnte Severus hörbar, denn vergessen hatte er den Termin zwar nicht, den Albus ihm nach dem Vorfall an Halloween gegeben hatte, doch er hatte gehofft, dass der alte Mann ihn vergessen hätte.

„Danke, Miss Weasley. Setzen Sie sich", sagte Severus, bevor er noch vor 13 Uhr mit dem Unterricht begann.

Um Punkt ein Uhr stand Draco ohne Schuluniform bekleidet vor Dumbledores Büro, doch er musste nicht einmal die Hand heben, um zu klopfen, denn der Direktor öffnete ihm bereits.

„Mr. Malfoy, bitte treten Sie doch ein", grüßte der Direktor freundlich.

Draco trat ein und bevor er sich selbst bremsen konnte, schaffte eine ehrliche Entschuldigen den Weg über seine Lippen, denn er sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir, dass ich für Unruhe auf dem Fest gesorgt habe."

Albus legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und führte ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch hinüber, auf welchem bereits ein Teeservice und Gebäck zu finden war, während er sagte: „Es war ein Glück, Mr. Malfoy, dass keiner der anwesenden Lehrer überschnell reagiert hat. Das hätte für Sie böse enden können, nicht wahr?" Draco nickte, doch nachdem ihm ein Platz angeboten worden war, fügte der Direktor amüsiert klingend hinzu: „Doch es ist ja nichts geschehen und die Schüler haben den kleinen Schrecken schnell überwunden. Es war immerhin Halloween und an so einem Tag muss man mit Streichen rechnen."

Für Draco klang es so, als hätte der Dumbledore ihm diesen üblen Scherz längst vergeben und er wusste nicht, was er noch zu sagen hatte. Schon einmal hatte Draco hier gesessen, weil der Direktor mit ihm hatte reden wollen, doch damals hatte er kein Wort herausbekommen und das Gespräch war vorzeitig beendet worden, weil er ein Einschreibekäuzchen von Susan erhalten hatte. Während er an Susan dachte, formte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Der Direktor schenkte ihm von einem fruchtig duftenden, bernsteinfarbenen Tee ein, bevor er fragte: „Hätten Sie lieber Schokoladenkuchen oder etwas von der Zitronenschnitte?"

„Zitronenschnitte", war die knappe Antwort und während der ältere Mann ihm ein Stückchen auftat, griff Draco zu seiner Teetasse und atmete den aromatischen Duft ein. Ganz plötzlich hörte er in seinem inneren Ohr eine der Lektionen seines Patenonkels, der einmal gesagt hatte „Trinke niemals etwas, von dem du nicht hundertprozentig sicher bist, dass es dir keinen Schaden zufügen wird!".

Da Draco keinen Schluck genommen hatte, versicherte ihm der Direktor: „Dem Tee ist nichts beigemischt, Mr. Malfoy. Kein Veritaserum und auch kein Beruhigungsmittel." Der ältere Zauberer blickte Draco an und sagte mit funkelnden Augen: „Es ist nicht einmal Zucker drin!" Draco musste lächeln und nahm gleich darauf einen Schluck Tee.

Während Draco von seiner Zitronenschnitte naschte, sagte Dumbledore: „Ihre Verkleidung als Todesser haben Sie gewählt, weil Sie der Ansicht sind, jeder Schüler – womöglich sogar einige Angehörige des Lehrpersonals – würde in Ihnen nichts anderes sehen?"

Draco brauchte nicht lange in sich zu gehen, sondern antwortete sofort: „Ja, Sir. Na ja, vielleicht nicht alle Schüler, aber viele."

Der Direktor blickte ihn an und fragte sehr ernst: „Sehen Sie selbst sich auch so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Tief einatmend dachte Draco nach und kam zu einem Schluss, den er mitteilen wollte: „Wie sonst sollte ich mich sehen, wenn ich jeden Tag daran erinnert werde? Ich verstehe manchmal nicht, wie andere Menschen darüber hinwegsehen können."

Er dachte in diesem Moment nicht nur an Susan, sondern sogar an Harry und all die Leute, die ihm beispielsweise auf Hermines Geburttagsfeier nicht ablehnend gegenübergetreten waren, obwohl sie von ihm und seinem Vater wussten.

„Das wird damit zu tun haben, Mr. Malfoy, dass die meisten wissen, weil sie es vielleicht sogar selbst einmal erlebt haben, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Jüngeren Menschen hingegen fehlt es in dieser Hinsicht häufig noch an Erfahrungswerten, aber bei Weitem nicht immer. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass ein Schüler Ihres Hauses keine Berührungsängste hat, nur weil Sie das dunkle Mal tragen und zwei Schülern aus Hufflepuff ist dies ebenfalls schnurz", erklärte Albus.

Wegen des benutzten Wortes musste Draco wieder lächeln, denn es erinnerte ihn an die sehr alberne Rede, die der Direktor zu seiner Einschulung gehalten hatte.

„Während einer Lehrerversammlung habe ich von Harry von einem Vorfall während einer Unterrichtsstunde erfahren, in welcher Mr. Smith sie bloßgestellt hatte", sagte der Direktor und Draco nickte lediglich, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie Shaun gesagt hatte, als Todesser müsste er ja am besten wissen, wie man einen Avada oder Cruciatus anwenden könnte. „Mr. Smith, müssen Sie wissen, hat genauso viel Leid während des Krieges erfahren müssen wie viele andere auch. Jeder Schüler und jeder Lehrer, selbst Hausmeister Filch, hat Verluste erleiden müssen und jeder versucht auf seine eigene Art und Weise mit der Trauer umzugehen. Für Mr. Smith scheint die Bewältigung seines Seelenschmerzes eine unüberwindbare Hürde darzustellen, denn er hatte zuvor in seinem Leben nie einen lieben Menschen verloren." Bevor Draco fragen konnte, um wen Shaun trauern würde, stellte Dumbledore klar: „Er war für die Sicherheit seiner beiden jüngeren Schwestern verantwortlich. Die ältere von beiden wäre in diesem Jahr eingeschult worden."

Draco musste kräftig schlucken und er fragte sich, warum ihn das Schicksal dieses nervigen Gryffindors überhaupt so nahe ging. Vielleicht berührte es ihn, weil Draco sich mittlerweile in andere Menschen hineinversetzen konnte. Er selbst hatte keine Todesfälle zu betrauern, konnte sich aber vorstellen, wie schrecklich dies sein müsste.

„Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, haben auch mit Verlusten zu kämpfen", sagte der Direktor, bevor er noch etwas Tee nachschenkte.

Den Kuchenteller auf den Tisch abstellend sagte Draco: „Ich habe niemanden, um den ich trauern muss. Nicht einmal um meine Tante habe ich weinen müssen."

„Ich sagte ja auch, dass sie mit 'Verlusten' zu kämpfen haben und nicht, dass Sie jemanden betrauern", stellte Dumbledore richtig. Da sein Gast nicht zu verstehen schien, erklärte er: „Ihre Verluste bewegen sich in anderen Dimensionen, Mr. Malfoy. Zum einen sind das der Verlust Ihres Familienlebens und der Ihres Ansehens. Möglicherweise auch der Verlust von Freundschaften und der Ihrer Selbstwertschätzung. Severus hatte mir an dem Abend, an welchem Voldemort", Draco verzog das Gesicht, „besiegt worden war, von sich und Ihnen erzählt. Sie hatten sich aufgegeben, Mr. Malfoy, und ich darf heute beruhigend feststellen, dass Sie zumindest die Freude am Leben wieder gefunden haben."

Draco war bewegt, weil die ganzen Erinnerungen zurückgekommen waren. Erinnerungen daran, wie er während der Zeit, in welcher er mit Severus vor Todessern und Auroren fliehen musste, ständig weinend aufgewacht war, weil er von seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter geträumt hatte. Erinnerungen an die Angst, jeden Tag um das eigene und das Leben seines Patenonkels fürchten zu müssen, der ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Gedankenfetzen an das Verhör im Ministerium drängten sich in den Vordergrund; Bilder von Susan machten sich breit sowie Erinnerungen daran, wie er mit Harrys Hilfe seine Mutter gefunden hatte.

„Sie haben den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen, Mr. Malfoy, und Ihnen bleibt die Möglichkeit, Ihre Verluste zu ersetzen", sagte der Direktor, bevor er ihm wortlos ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen auf den Teller legte, der ihn plötzlich an den Moment im Krankenflügel erinnerte, als ein unsicherer Harry mit einem Kuchentablett in der Hand eingetreten war, um Kontakt zu knüpfen. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht niedergelassen.

„Was ich fragen wollte, Mr. Malfoy: Wie geht es Miss Bones eigentlich?", wollte der Direktor wissen und da wurde Draco klar, dass er mit Susan bereits einen Verlust wieder hatte ausgleichen können, nämlich das ihm so wichtige und verloren geglaubte Familienleben.

„Es geht ihr gut, Sir, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Draco und erst an seiner eigenen Stimme erkannte er, wie sehr ihn dieses Gespräch mit dem Direktor berührte. Er wollte mehr erzählen; sich zumindest einmal öffnen und das verpatzte erste Gespräch, welches er damals schon mit Dumbledore hätte führen sollen, heute nachholen, so dass er sagte: „Mit der Schwangerschaft läuft auch alles bestens. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass meine Erbanlagen Ärger machen könnten oder die schlechten Tränke, die sie genommen hatte, aber es läuft alles prima."

„Das freut mich, Mr. Malfoy. Wie geht es eigentlich mit Ihrer eigenen Behandlung voran?", fragte der Direktor nebenbei.

Woher Dumbledore es auch wissen mochte, er hatte seine Erbanlagen eben selbst erwähnt, weshalb er antwortete: „Ich muss nur noch zweimal ins Mungos und dann dürfte die Gefahr gebannt sein, später einmal zu erblinden oder eine Sonnenallergie zu bekommen." Ohne dass er aufgefordert werden musste, fügte Draco hinzu: „Meine Mutter muss die Behandlung länger über sich ergehen lassen, aber sie muss nur zweimal im Monat ins Krankenhaus."

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore, „das hat sie mir selbst erzählt." Der Direktor blickte ihn an und sagte: „Ihre Mutter benötigt besonders jetzt viel Unterstützung, aber nicht nur von Ihnen. Ich bin froh, dass Ihre Tante zu den Menschen gehört, die aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungswerte weiß, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Das Geschenk eines Neuanfangs kann leider nicht jedem gemacht werden."

Dass das fröhliche Zwinkern in den Augen des Direktors während des letzten Satzes plötzlich verschwunden war, ließ Draco stutzig werden, denn er selbst konnte damit nicht gemeint sein. Warum sollte jemandem die Chance auf einen Neuanfang verwährt bleiben? Wie vom Blitz getroffen gab sein Slytherin-Verstand die einzig mögliche Antwort preis, denn es konnte sich nur um Severus handeln.

Wie gebannt starrte Draco dem Direktor in die Augen, doch er wagte nicht zu fragen, was es mit seinem Patenonkel auf sich hatte. Dumbledore hingegen schien seinen brennenden Wissensdurst zu vernehmen, denn er erklärte: „Wenn die innigsten Wünsche und Ziele, die im tiefsten Innern schlummern, für einen selbst keine Bedeutung mehr haben, was hat das Leben dann noch für einen Sinn?"

Wieder war Draco der Meinung, dass Dumbledore über Severus sprechen musste, doch die Worte wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Draco, dass Melancholie einem die Hoffung rauben konnte und er wusste ebenfalls, dass – wie er selbst – auch Severus zumindest während ihrer Flucht sehr niedergeschlagen gewesen war. Manchmal, so hatte Draco geglaubt, hatte sich an Severus' Zustand nichts geändert, doch sein Patenonkel war immer schwer zu durchschauen gewesen.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore ablenkend. „Es wird Sie nicht überraschen, dass ich Sie heute auch dazu eingeladen habe, um über Ihre Entscheidung zu sprechen, die Schule nicht beenden zu wollen."

Draco nickte und sagte: „Ja Sir, das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, die Prüfungen außer der Reihe abzulegen, aber andererseits…"

Er hielt inne und dachte daran, wie Susan gesagt hatte, dass alle Schüler ihn in Todesserrobe in Erinnerung behalten würden, sollte er sich am schulischen Alltag nicht mehr beteiligen.

„Andererseits?", hakte der Direktor nach.

„…andererseits möchte ich nicht, dass mich jeder mit einem Todesser in Verbindung bringt und das werden sie, wenn auch nur unbewusst, weil es das Letzte war, was sie von mir gesehen haben", antwortete Draco.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Ich persönlich würde es sehr begrüßen, Sie weiterhin einen Schüler von Hogwarts nennen zu dürfen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Wenn Sie sich die Einschulungs-Zeremonie ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen, dann könnten Sie Hinweise darauf erhalten, wie Sie Ihre Zeit mit den Schülern friedvoll gestalten könnten."

Der Sprechende Hut, der oben auf einem der Schränke lag, fragte enthusiastisch: „Soll ich es noch einmal singen? Nur, falls Sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können!"

„Dein Angebot ist sehr freundlich", sagte der Direktor, „aber es wird nicht notwendig sein." Er wandte sich wieder Draco zu und sagte: „Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy weiß genau, was ich damit sagen wollte."

Nachdem Draco auch den Schokoladenkuchen verputzt hatte und er sich richtig satt fühlte, fragte der Direktor: „Möchten Sie darüber nachdenken oder haben Sie bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen?"

Ermutigt antwortete Draco: „Ja, ich möchte die Schule beenden."

„Das ist wunderbar, Mr. Malfoy! Wenn Sie Fragen haben sollten oder etwas Sie bedrückt, dann sind Sie jederzeit willkommen", versprach Albus, bevor er ihm die Hand reichte und ihn zur Tür begleitete. „Für den Unterricht, dem Sie heute ferngeblieben sind, sind Sie natürlich entschuldigt. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag", sagte Dumbledore, bevor er die Tür zu seinem Büro von innen schloss.

Unten an dem steinernen Wasserspeier verweilte Draco einen Moment, um sich noch ganz frisch die Worte der Unterhaltung ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Natürlich verstand Draco, dass er seine Verluste ersetzen konnte und damit, dass er mit Susan eine Familie gründete, war ein erster Schritt bereits getan. Sein Ansehen könnte er nur ändern, wenn er sich anderen gegenüber freundlich und zuvorkommend verhalten würde, was auch ganz mit dem Inhalt des Liedes zu vereinbaren war, welches der Hut zur Einschulung gesungen hatte. Was ihm jedoch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Aussage, er hätte Freundschaften verloren, denn Draco war der Meinung, niemals eine echte Freundschaft besessen zu haben. Susan konnte nicht gemeint sein, denn die zählte Draco jetzt bereits zu seiner Familie. Dann erinnerte er sich, wie schon während des Gesprächs mit dem Direktor, an den Abend, an welchem er mit Harry zusammen das unter dem Fidelius-Zauber liegende Versteck gefunden hatte. Seine Mutter hatte Harry als den Freund ihres Sohnes betrachtet und das tat sie auch heute noch.

„Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie hier zu suchen?", fragte eine wohlbekannte, schmierige Stimme.

Seit Halloween vor drei Tagen hatte Draco nicht mehr mit seinem Patenonkel gesprochen, doch er wusste, dass er ihn in der Öffentlichkeit nicht persönlich anreden durfte, weswegen er erwiderte: „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich komme gerade von einer Unterhaltung mit dem Direktor."

„Muss ich Ihrer verwirrten Mimik entnehmen, dass Sie der Unterredung nicht ganz folgen konnten?", fragte Severus spottend.

Draco hob arrogant eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: „Im Gegenteil, Sir. Das Gespräch war sehr erleuchtend."

Den Mund angewidert verzerrend fragte Severus: „Sind Sie hier weiterhin Schüler oder darf man damit rechnen, Sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen zu müssen."

Die Worte verletzten Draco, doch er kannte seinen Patenonkel so gut, um zu wissen, dass der sich nur Luft machen wollte, weswegen er unberührt erklärte: „Es wird Sie hoffentlich freuen zu hören, dass ich weiterhin ein Schüler Ihres Hauses sein werde."

Severus machte ein Gesicht, welches zeigen sollte, dass er von dieser Information gar nicht angetan war, doch er sagte lediglich: „Dann gehen Sie schon und suchen Sie Klassenkameraden, die Ihnen den Stoff und die Aufgaben des heutiges Tages näher bringen können. Wir möchten doch nicht, dass Ihnen wegen fehlender Hausaufgaben Punkteabzug droht."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco bevor er ging und Severus allein vor dem Wasserspeier zurückließ.

Seufzend, weil Severus jetzt überhaupt keine Lust verspürte, mit Albus bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen zu sitzen und miteinander zu reden, brummte er genervt das Passwort: „Türkischer Honig." Der Wasserspeier ließ ihn gewähren und oben, wie üblich, öffnete Albus die Tür zu seinem Büro, bevor Severus klopfen konnte.

„Tritt ein, mein Freund", sagte Albus mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen.

„Ich bitte dich, es heute kurz zu machen", brachte Severus es auf den Punkt.

„Warum das?", fragte Albus belustigt. „Noch etwas Wichtiges vor?"

„Ich habe immer etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen und besonders an den Tagen, an denen du mit mir reden möchtest", giftete Severus, doch all seine vorgetäuschte Ablehnung traf bei Albus auf taube Ohren.

„Du siehst müde aus, mein Guter. Wie wäre es mit einer heißen Tasse schwarzen Kaffees?", fragte Albus und er schenkte bereits eine Tasse ein, die Severus dankend entgegennahm. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er gelesen, nachgedacht und sich Dinge notiert und Kaffee war das Einzige, das ihn jetzt noch wach halten würde. „Du magst doch Nougat?", suggerierte Albus, während er ihm bereits ein Stück Kuchen auf den Teller gab.

„Albus, warum bin ich heute hier?", wollte Severus wissen.

Der Direktor setzte sich Severus gegenüber und schenkte sich selbst von dem bernsteinfarbenen Tee ein, während er sagte: „Zu allererst eine Schelte von mir, Severus. Körperliche Züchtigung, auch wenn es sich dabei um so etwas wie das Ziehen am Ohr handelt, dulde ich nicht."

Severus verzog den Mund, sagte jedoch nichts, denn er war sich seiner Schuld bewusst. Er hatte Draco vor versammelter Schülerschaft am Ohr gepackt und vor die Flügeltür manövriert.

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht", murmelte Severus.

„Na na, Severus. Kein Schüler hat so eine Behandlung verdient, auch nicht, wenn er so, wie Mr. Malfoy, über die Stränge…"

Severus unterbrach ihn und zeterte: „Mr. Malfoy scheint sich wohl nicht im Klaren darüber gewesen zu sein, dass sein Auftritt als Todesser ihn auch das Leben hätte kosten können!"

„Es ist ja alles noch einmal gut gegangen. Mr. Malfoy bereut seinen Scherz", sagte Albus beschwichtigend, doch das trieb Severus eher auf die Palme.

„Ah ja, mit Scherzen jedweder Art bist du ja schon immer sehr nachsichtig umgegangen", warf Severus ihm in kühlem Tonfall vor.

Albus schien daraufhin für einen Moment gekränkt zu sein, doch er schüttelte dieses Gefühl von sich ab und fragte nebenher: „Möchtest du den Kuchen nicht probieren?"

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mich an Nougat-Torten gütlich zu tun. War das alles, was du mir zu sagen hattest? Ich bin nicht begriffsstutzig und habe sehr wohl verstanden, dass ich Mr. Malfoy nicht angemessen behandelt habe und ich verspreche, dass so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen wird! Darf ich gehen?", fragte Severus schmierig.

„Das Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy war sehr erleichternd und aufschlussreich", sagte Albus, ohne auf Severus Wunsch einzugehen, das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Erleichternd und aufschlussreich für dich oder für ihn?"

„Ich denke, für uns beide, aber für ihn hat es wesentlich mehr Bedeutung. Wie geht es dir so, Severus?", wollte der Direktor wissen.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Tagtäglich unterrichte ich Dummköpfe und bringe ihnen bei, was man zu beachten hat, damit ein Kessel nicht zum Schmelzen gebracht wird, nur um zu der Erkenntnis zu gelangen, dass mir niemand zugehört zu haben scheint", zeterte Severus.

Albus seufzte, bevor er sagte: „Ja, ich habe von dem heutigen Vorfall mit der Erstklässerin gehört. Sie ist elf Jahre alt, Severus. Sei ein wenig duldsam."

„Ich habe mit elf Jahren keine Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht!"

„Du bist ja auch mit einem äußerst bemerkenswerten Scharfsinn ausgestattet, mein Guter. Ich würde sogar behaupten, dass dir noch nie ein Kessel unter den Händen weggeschmolzen ist", sagte Albus amüsiert, woraufhin Severus jedoch nichts erwiderte. „Dein Tag besteht ja nicht nur darin, den Kindern etwas beizubringen, Severus. Hast du momentan irgendwelche Projekte? Ich habe erfahren, dass Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini neulich…"

Severus hielt eine Hand in die Höhe und forderte den Direktor auf, den Satz nicht zu beenden, so dass er einwerfen konnte: „Das war lediglich ein Besuch rein freundschaftlicher Natur."

Natürlich hatte Severus die Ahnung, dass Albus von seinen nicht ganz legalen Experimenten wusste, doch man musste es nicht aussprechen, schon gar nicht vor den ganzen Gemälden, die hier hingen.

„'Freundschaftlicher Natur', so so…", wiederholte Albus, während seine Augen einmal aufblitzten. „Wie sieht es mit anderen einträchtigen Verbundenheiten aus?"

Severus schwieg.

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Harry und du halbwegs erträglich miteinander auskommt oder irre ich da?", fragte Albus mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, du irrst nicht! Wie auch? Du hast doch immer Recht! Zumindest sehr häufig, wenn ich an deine Fehleinschätzung bezüglich Harry denke und die fatalen Eigenschaften, die du ihm zusprechen wolltest, aber das hat sich ja glücklicherweise geklärt, nicht wahr?", sagte Severus mit säuselnder Stimme.

Albus seufzte und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich habe niemals von mir behauptet, die Vollkommenheit innezuhaben, ohne Fehler zu sein, Severus. Das beweist nur, dass ich menschlich bin."

Severus starrte in die Schwärze seine Kaffeetasse, als er murmelte: „Du hattest auch einmal gesagt, es wäre für immer verloren."

Genauso leise antwortete Albus: „Ich glaubte das, Severus, denn ich war nie und werde niemals so mächtig sein, Verlorenes zurückbringen zu können."

Das Geständnis des älteren Zauberers machte Severus einerseits wütend, doch andererseits hatte Albus suggeriert, dass es möglicherweise jemanden geben würde, der mächtiger war und demzufolge dazu imstande sein konnte, etwas zu vollbringen, wozu Albus nicht in der Lage war und das konnte nur einer sein. Severus schloss die Augen und bemerkte erst an einem klingelnden Geräusch des Löffels, dass seine Hände, die sich an die heiße Tasse klammerten, zu zittern begonnen hatten.

Während Albus und Severus noch über alles Mögliche sprachen, wartete Hermine in Severus' Büro und als er schon Viertel nach drei geworden war, ging sie hinaus vor die Tür und traf zufällig auf Draco. Der Slytherin blieb stehen und grüßte höflich: „Hallo Hermine."

„Hallo Draco", erwiderte sie als Gruß. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo…"

„Er hat ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor; habe ihn eben dort getroffen. Bei mir hat es knapp zwei Stunden gedauert. Offensichtlich hat er dir nicht Bescheid gegeben", stellte er fest.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stimmte ihm zu: „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich werde dann einfach mal mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten anfangen."

„Was…", sagte er, so dass sie sich ihm nochmals zuwandte. Als sie ihn anblickte, fragte er: „Was genau macht ihr beide eigentlich so? Ich kann mir nichts drunter vorstellen außer dem, was man auch im Zaubertränkeunterricht macht. Habt ihr eine Liste vom Ministerium, die ihr abarbeiten müsst, damit du deinen Meister machen kannst?"

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie erklärte: „Nein, eine Liste gibt es nicht. Ich muss bestimmte Kenntnisse erlangen und mir auch einige Fertigkeiten aneignen. Nach den drei Jahren wird Severus eine Art Bericht über das abgeben, was er mir alles beigebracht hat. Damit sind aber nicht unbedingt Tränke gemeint, sondern besonders die Fähigkeit, alle möglichen Zutaten auf verschiedenste Weisen verarbeitet zu haben." Sie lächelte, bevor sie als Beispiel nannte: „Mit Dracheneierschalen gearbeitet zu haben wird richtig Eindruck schinden, meinte er."

„Forscht ihr auch ein bisschen oder braut ihr nur Altbewährtes?", wollte Draco noch wissen.

„Oh ja, wir forschen auch!", sagte sie, doch als Beispiel wollte sie nicht von Severus' Trank sprechen, also nannte sie ihren. „Ich habe einen Trank entwickelt, der die Magie einer Person sichtbar machen kann!" Weil Draco ganz große Augen machte, fragte sie scherzend: „Willst du meine Testperson sein?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte weniger ernst: „Was springt dabei für mich raus?"

Nur kurz musste Hermine überlegen, bevor sie sagte: „In meiner Abschlussarbeit über den Trank werde ich dich in der Spalte mit der Überschrift 'Testperson 3' erwähnen, gleich unter Harry."

Ein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben, so dass Draco schief grinste, bevor er antwortete: „Gleich unter Harry also?" Er spitzte seine Lippen, bevor er unverhofft sagte: „Okay, ich bin deine Testperson."

Jetzt war es Hermine, die beide Augen weit aufriss und sie fragte: „Das meinst du jetzt ernst?"

„Natürlich! Wer kann da schon widerstehen, gleich nach Harry Potter genannt zu werden?", sagte er grinsend, während er bereits einen Schritt auf sie zuging.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu Severus' Büro, damit Draco eintreten konnte und sagte, während er hineinging: „Na gut, wenn du möchtest. Du musst nicht viel machen: Nur einen Schluck von dem Trank nehmen und dich von mir beobachten lassen."

Drinnen blickte er sich um, bevor er Hermine anschaute und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich fühle mich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen."

Hermine war ganz aufgeregt, tatsächlich und auch noch durch Zufall eine Testperson für ihren Trank gefunden zu haben, so dass sie aufgebracht schilderte: „Also, ein Trank – mein ursprünglicher – der macht die Farben nur für wenige Minuten sichtbar, aber der, den ich mit Severus verbessert habe, der zeigt die Farben ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang."

„Und welchen nehmen wir?", fragte er nach.

„Kommt drauf an, wie viel Zeit du hast. Ich richte mich da völlig nach meiner Testperson", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Nehmen wir den 30-Minuten-Trank. Severus wird sich sowieso nicht viel früher von Dumbledore losreißen können, also nutzen wir die Zeit", sagte er gelangweilt klingend, doch sie hörte heraus, dass er gespannt auf das kleine Experiment war.

Hermine, dicht gefolgt von Draco, öffnete die Tür zum Labor und machte Licht, doch gleich darauf blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das hier herrschende Chaos nahm Draco als selbstverständlich hin, weil er diesen Raum niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, und er sagte erstaunt: „Dass ihr euch hier überhaupt noch zurecht findet... Herrscht hier immer so eine Unordnung?" Sie schluckte und konnte nichts erwidern, so dass Draco sie anblickte und fragte: „Hast du irgendwas?"

Langsam lief sie um den großen Tisch herum und betrachtete die aufgeschlagenen Bücher im Vorbeigehen und Draco machte es ihr gleich, nur dass er auch den Mut besaß, in einem Buch ab und an zu blättern, ohne jedoch die Stelle zu verlieren, an welcher das Buch aufgeschlagen war.

„Das", sagte Hermine stutzend, „sah hier noch nie so aus. Das ist ungewöhnlich, Draco. Scheint fast so, als hätte er…" Sie hielt inne, weil sie seine Notizen gefunden hatte und eines der Pergamente in die Hand nahm. Sie hatte nur einige seiner aus den Büchern abgeschriebenen Sätze gelesen, doch sie verstand, was es bedeutete, so dass sie sagte: „Sieht aus, als würde Severus etwas suchen."

„Ja, sieht mir auch so aus", sagte er, während er in die Nähe eines bestimmten Buches kam, welches ihn auf magische Weise anzuziehen schien, so dass er es in die Hand nehmen musste, um darin zu lesen. Hermine blickte auf, als sie ihn erschreckt einatmen hörte und sie sah noch, wie Draco das Buch auf den Tisch warf und sich die Hände am Umhang abwischte, als wären sie schmutzig.

„Das ist schwarze Magie!", stellte er entsetzt fest. „Das ist…", er wollte sich nicht wiederholen und außerdem war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt, so dass der Rest des Satzes ihm nicht noch einmal über die Lippen kam. „Ich bin weg!", sagte der Blonde plötzlich entschlossen und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

„Draco warte, was ist aus unserem Experi…"

Er fuhr ihr über den Mund und sagte mit blassem Gesicht und bebender Stimme: „Die Bücher dort sind schwarzmagisch! Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben. Ich bin weg hier!" Schon war er aus dem Labor direkt auf den Flur gegangen und ließ Hermine mit den vielen aufgeschlagenen Büchern allein.

Noch immer hielt sie eines der Pergamente in der Hand, auf welchem Severus Notizen gemacht hatte. Ihr Weg führte sie zurück an die Stelle des Tisches, an der Severus sich Tintenfass, Feder und Pergamente zurechtgelegt hatte, um die Dinge, die er für wichtig erachtet hatte, festhalten zu können. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Platz und ging die Notizen von vorn durch. Seine winzige Handschrift ließ die übliche Ruhe vermissen, die sie von seinen sonstigen Arbeiten kannte, denn er hatte offensichtlich sehr zügig geschrieben oder er war sehr aufgewühlt gewesen – womöglich beides. Bestimmte Worte oder Satzteile waren umrandet oder unterstrichen. Die Nummerierungen der einzelnen Textstellen, die er abgeschrieben hatte, fanden sich manchmal an anderer Stelle wieder, so dass sie ahnte, er hätte mit den Markierungen womöglich seine Vermutung über eine mögliche Verbindung zueinander kennzeichnen wollen.

Von den zwölf Seiten Pergament wollte sie sich nicht verwirren lassen und so nahm sie das oberste in die Hand und widmete sich dem ersten Punkt. Buchtitel und Seitenzahl war notiert, so dass sie aus den ganzen aufgeschlagenen Büchern das entsprechende Buch heraussuchte, die Seiten aufschlug und nachlas. Er hatte Wort für Wort aus dem Buch kopiert. Es handelte sich um einen änderbaren Zauber, um verlorene Dinge wieder zu finden. Hinter seinem ersten Punkt stand in einem kleinen Kreis eine „32" und so blätterte sie in den Pergamenten, bis sie den Punkt 32 fand, der wieder aus einem anderen Buch stammte.

Sie las laut: „Verloren Geglaubtes muss existent sein, um es mit einem der folgenden Zauberspruchkombinationen finden zu können." Sie blätterte zurück zu Punkt 1 und las: „Einen abhanden gekommenen Gegenstand kann man wieder erlangen, selbst wenn nur noch Überreste von ihm vorhanden sind." Hermine erkannte die Zusammenhänge und um alles besser verstehen zu können, wollte sie seine Notizen quer lesen, also sofort die Verweise berücksichtigen und nicht erst die Punkte chronologisch abarbeiten.

Was ihr während des Lesens auffiel, war, dass Severus Bücher aus verschiedensten Sparten zu Rate gezogen hatte. Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Tränkebücher, historische Abhandlungen und, da hatte Draco Recht gehabt, schwarzmagische Bücher; zwei, um genau zu sein. Über einige lateinische Texte war sie weniger erfreut, doch auch diese las sie und übersetzte sie zeitgleich im Kopf, denn hätte sie erst einmal seine Notizen bis zum Ende durchgearbeitet, dann würde sie sicherlich wissen, nach was er so verzweifelt suchte, denn nur dann würde sie ihm helfen können.

Die beiden schwarzmagischen Bücher mied sie und sie las stattdessen nur die äußerst interessanten Auszüge aus ihnen, die Severus niedergeschrieben hatte. Laut seinen Notizen kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht nur etwas suchte, das er verloren glaubte, sondern es auch wieder zusammenfügen wollte, sobald er es gefunden haben sollte, doch was könnte das sein?

Die Ausmaße des Wissens, welches sich ihr hier offenbarte, waren kaum zu messen. Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts war zwar gut ausgestattet, doch Hermine bezweifelte, dass diese Art von Büchern in ihr zu finden wäre. Ihres Erachtens bewegten sich die meisten Bücher am Rande der dunklen Magie, wie jenes, welches Severus ihr einmal zu lesen gegeben hatte. „Nicht ganz so schwarzmagische Elixiere und Tinkturen – Zaubertränke im Zwielicht" war der Titel des Buches gewesen, welches sie in einem unglaublichen Tempo verschlungen hatte. Manchmal vergaß sie seine Notizen und blätterte einfach in einem Buch, um sich einen Überblick über magische Möglichkeiten zu verschaffen, von denen sie bisher keinen blassen Schimmer gehabt hatte.

Mit einigen der Sprüche, über die sie gestoßen war, sollte es ihr sogar möglich sein, die Überreste von Severus' altem Zauberstab herbeizuschaffen, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur noch um Asche handeln sollte, aber wer könnte mit Asche schon etwas anfangen? Buch für Buch nahm sie in die Hand, um Severus' notierten Auszüge selbst nachzulesen und darüber hinaus noch etwas weiterzublättern.

Einige Sprüche konzentrierten sich darauf, verschollene Menschen aufspüren zu können, selbst wenn diese bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet haben sollten. Hermine fand im gleichen Zusammenhang auch tatsächlich einen Zauberspruch, der erklären würde, wie die Karte der Rumtreiber funktionieren könnte, die jede Person anzeigen konnte, die sich in Hogwarts aufhielt.

Die Stellen, die sich mit dem Wiederherstellen von zerstörten Gegenständen beschäftigten, schilderten alles andere als den bekannten „Reparo", mit dem Hermine mehrmals schon Harrys Brille hatte reparieren können. Gegenstände, die zum Beispiel einem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen waren, konnten mit manchen Sprüchen in ihren tadellosen Zustand zurückversetzt werden und so etwas war mit einem Reparo nicht zu schaffen.

Die magischen Mittel und Wege, die sich ihr mit dem Lesen der Notizen und dem Studieren der Bücher auftaten, ließen ihr manchmal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und dann, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte sie nach einem der schwarzmagischen Bücher gegriffen und sie versank in den finsteren, befremdlichen Worten einer längst erloschenen Philosophie, die ihren gescheiten Geist mit einem unsäglichen Feuer zu entzünden hofften. Hermines Gelehrsamkeit machte keinen Halt vor den dunklen Schriften, die an ihren Wissensdurst appellierten und aus diesem Grunde wurde sie erfolgreich und von ihr unerkannt in deren Bann gezogen. Die unheilvollen Buchseiten gewährten ihr Einblick in unergründliche Zaubersprüche und unirdische Künste und sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich ein dunkler Schatten auf ihre Seele legen wollte, um ihr die Sicht auf jedweden hellen Schimmer zu versperren.

Hermine war sich nicht darüber bewusst, ob ihre Stimme die schwarzen Texte laut wiedergab oder sie diese nur in ihrem vernebelten Geiste vernehmen konnte, aber sie las nichtsdestotrotz aus dem Buch vor: „Wie 'Schlafes Bruder' ist auch jener Verwandter von 'Felix Felicis' nicht den Glücksbringern zuzuordnen. Mit einem Trank wie auch mit einem Fluch lassen sich gelenkte Schicksalsschläge für verhasste Mitmenschen gezielt herbeirufen. Während bei einem Trank die eingenommene Menge ausschlaggebend für entweder kleine Missgeschicke oder große Unglücke ist, kann ein Zauberspruch das angewandte Pech auch aus der Ferne bis ins Unerträgliche steigern und auf Wunsch sogar mit dem Tode enden lassen."

Von der Wirkung, die das Buch auf sie ausübte, war Hermine völlig ahnungslos und so blätterte sie weiter und las noch einige der unseligen handschriftlichen Überlieferungen wahllos und verklärt vor: „An unerwiderter Liebe muss man nicht vergehen. Der 'Amortentia' mag allgemein als stärkster Liebenstrank gelten, doch er ist nur eine Erfrischung im Vergleich zum 'Cogamor' ('cogere', 'amor'), dessen Wirkung ein Leben lang anhalten wird. Unbemerkt von ihren Mitmenschen wird die auserwählte Person allein dem Hersteller des Trankes verfallen und die Loyalität dem Brauer gegenüber wird nach einmaliger Einnahe so sehr gewachsen sein, dass die Person ihm auch bedingungslos in den Tod folgen wird. Das Geheimnis dieses Trankes ist nämlich seine Kombination mit dem unten aufgeführten Zauberspruch, der ähnlich wirkt, wie eine gekonnte Mischung aus Legilimentik und dem Imperius. Liebe und Treue wird ihnen bis ans Ende ihres Lebens gewiss sein."

Eine unerwartete Verzückung breitete sich in Hermine aus, denn allein das Wissen darüber, dass solche Dinge machbar waren, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Hinweg waren all ihre rechtschaffenen Gedanken und sogar die Furcht vor üblen Nebenwirkungen der abscheulichen Wege dunkler Magie war verflogen. Sie wollte nur noch lesen und lernen; Abarten der Magie erkunden und vielleicht sogar die ihrer eigenen Seele.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine eine Hand an ihrer Schulter, die sie fest am Umhang packte und vom Stuhl riss. Ihr Rücken kollidierte mit der Wand und nun waren es zwei Hände, in ihrem Umhang zu Fäusten geballt, die sie gegen die Wand drückten.

Severus war von seinem Gespräch mit Albus zurückgekommen und er hatte Hermine in seinem Labor vorgefunden; auf seinem Stuhl. Doch er war es gewesen, der die Bücher nicht weggeräumt hatte und so war er nicht zornig, dass sie hier saß und wahrscheinlich wahllos eines der Bücher gegriffen hatte, um bis zu seiner Rückkehr zu lesen. Weil sie ihn jedoch nicht zu hören schien, als er mit ihr sprach, da trat er an sie heran. Erst in diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf das Buch, in welchem sie versunken war und es war eines der beiden schwarzmagischen. Wut war in ihm aufgestiegen, jedoch nicht, weil sie ungefragt in seinen Büchern las, sondern weil er allein die Schuld daran trug, dass sie sich eine Lektüre zu Gemüte führte, die mit Leichtigkeit selbiges zerstören könnte.

Während er sie gegen die Wand presste und er ihre von der kalten Sprache der Dunkelmagie ganz lüstern glitzernden Augen betrachtete, schimpfte er: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden? Wie kommen Sie dazu, so ein Buch auch nur anzurühren?"

Fiebrig schaute sie an ihm vorbei auf den Tisch und ihr Verlangen, nur noch ein paar Seiten lesen zu dürfen, war so groß geworden, dass sie sich unter seinem eisernen Griff ganz unruhig wie ein Aal zu winden begann.

Spöttisch fragte er: „Was haben Sie? Sind Sie von ein paar Seiten schon ganz fickerig geworden, dass Sie an nichts anderes mehr denken können als daran, die nächste Seite aufzuschlagen?" Noch immer reagierte sie nicht auf ihn und da festigte er seinen Griff an ihrem Umhang, damit er sie einmal erneut in der Hoffnung gegen die Wand drücken konnte, sie aus ihrer Bewusstseinstrübung zu befreien.

Nachdem ihr Rücken auf die Wand geprallt war und ein hervorstehender Stein sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter gedrückt hatte, erwachte sie halbwegs aus ihrem verklärten Zustand und sie blickte ihn mit noch immer hitzigen und gleichzeitig getrübten Augen an.

„Ich habe nur gelesen", verteidigte sie sich mit einer erschreckend schwacher Stimme, so dass Severus seine grobe Behandlung im ersten Moment bereute, doch ohne sie hätte er Hermine vielleicht gar nicht mehr zurückholen können.

„'Nur gelesen' in einem Buch, welches für Ihre Augen niemals bestimmt war!", zeterte er mit aufgebrachter Stimme.

Sich rechtfertigend sagte sie, im Geiste noch immer von dem Hauch dunkler Magie eingenommen: „Es ist doch nur ein Buch, warum also die Aufregung?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und bedrohlich leiser Stimme spottete er: „Nur ein Buch, ja? Sie sind sich der Gefahren doch überhaupt nicht bewusst, was allein schon das Aufklappen des Buchdeckels für Auswirkungen haben kann, meine Gute." Seine Stimme wurde noch viel leiser und es war ihr nur schwer möglich, das Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens zu ignorieren, um ihn verstehen zu können, als er erklärte: „Sie befällt einen unbemerkt, diese Begierde; sie kraucht eiskalt bis in Ihr tiefstes Innere und heuchelt derweil lodernde Flammen vor, die das Blut in Wallung geraten lassen." Er zog sie an ihrem Umhang zu sich und flüsterte nahe an ihrem Mund, während er ihr weiterhin in die Augen blickte: „Die Tücke der dunklen Magie besteht daraus, Sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen; Sie innig wie ein Kind zu herzen und Sie an ihrer Brust zu nähren, um Sie Schluck für Schluck mit dem Abschaum menschlichen Gedankenguts zu vergiften, welches Sie in Ihrer Naivität arglos als 'Wissen' bezeichnen. Sie sitzen nur da und lesen, ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass jedes einzelne Wort Sie in ein verderbliches Labyrinth zu zerren versucht, aus welchem Sie nicht mehr herausfinden werden. Nun aber haben Sie bereits gekostet, Hermine, und es wird ein immerwährender Eindruck zurückbleiben, doch es liegt an Ihnen zu beurteilen, wie es Ihnen geschmeckt hat."

Er hatte wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter gebracht, so dass sie ihn betrachten konnte. Sein Blick war trotz der braunen Augen finster und sein Gesicht war von kleinen Fältchen übersäht, die Hermine nur selten hatte erspähen dürfen, denn es handelte sich um Sorgenfalten und nicht um die des Zornes. Seine Worte hatten ihre Überzeugungskraft nicht verfehlt und in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er mit alledem Recht hatte, doch gegen den Drang, nur noch ein einziges Kapitel lesen zu wollen, hatten sie noch nicht ankommen können. Weiterhin hielt er sie am Umhang fest als wollte er ihr Halt geben und selbst, als sie seine Fäuste mit ihren zittrigen Händen berührte, ließ er nicht von ihr ab.

Sie schluckte und versicherte mit festerer Stimme: „Ich weiß, wie weit ich gehen kann und dass ich es nicht auf die leichte Schulter…"

Er unterbrach und zischte bedrohlich leise: „Nichts wissen Sie! Sie trachten danach, die dunkle Magie mit offenen Armen zu empfangen, weil Sie sich der Gefahr, die von ihr ausgeht, einfach nicht bewusst sind. Oder wollen Sie sich ihr nicht bewusst sein? Sich von etwas Dunklem verführen zu lassen, indem man die Unschuld vom Lande spielt, würde Sie natürlich zu einem bemitleidenswerten Opfer werden lassen, aber mit meinem Mitleid brauchen Sie nicht zu rechnen. Ich weiß, dass ein scharfer Verstand in Ihrem Dickschädel wohnt. Ich befürchte nur, dass Ihr Kopf durch Ihren Hochmut so sehr angeschwollen sein wird, dass Sie nachher womöglich nicht einmal mehr durch die Tür passen werden, selbst wenn ich Sie hinausschmeißen wollte."

Erleichtert bemerkte er eine Träne, die sich in einem ihrer hübschen Augen bildete und da wusste er, dass er zu ihr durchdringen könnte, wenn er ihr die drohende Gefahr nur verständlich machen konnte.

Ernsthaft fragte er: „Was fasziniert Sie daran? Was hat so sehr Ihr Interesse geweckt, dass Sie Ihren Verstand blindlings ausschalten und Sie sich unüberlegt dem Verwerflichen hingeben wollen?" Er blickte sie von oben herab an und fragte im Anschluss gehässig: „Für ein wenig belangloses Wissen lassen Sie einfach Ihren Geist verderben? Ich bin erstaunt, Hermine."

Eines seiner Augen zuckte nervös. Obwohl er seine fiese Maske aufrecht erhalten konnte, so fühlte er doch mit ihr und er hoffte er innig, sie erfolgreich vor dem bewahren zu können, was einst beinahe ihn selbst mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen hätte. Es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte sich damals um Haaresbreite seiner Leidenschaft für die dunklen Künste hingegeben, denn er hatte niemanden gehabt, der ihn aus diesem Verderben bringenden Strudel hatte reißen können. Wie die dunklen Künste auf den menschlichen Verstand einwirkten und mit welcher List sie sich in den eigenen Geist einfraßen, um sich wie schmarotzendes Ungeziefer an den magischen Kräften zu nähren, hatte er selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren und erlernen müssen. Er musste Hermine vor Augen halten, wie sie enden würde, würde sie jetzt nicht den richtigen Weg einschlagen.

„Sie kannten doch Bellatrix Lestrange, wenn auch nicht sehr gut, aber Sie wissen, wie diese Frau gewesen war, richtig?", wollte er wissen. Hermine nickte. Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und in ihrem anderen Auge bildete sich nun auch eine Träne, während sich in ihren Gedanken Szenen abspielten, in denen ihre Freunde und sie dieser wahnsinnigen Frau hatten gegenüberstehen müssen. Severus grinste fies, nachdem er ihre zitternden Lippen bemerkt hatte, bevor er übertrieben freundlich fragte: „Konnten Sie Mrs. Lestrange gut leiden?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und nur durch die Bewegung hatten sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen gelöst und sie bahnten sich nun einen Weg über ihre rosigen Wangen.

Endlich ließ Severus von ihrem Umhang ab, doch seine linke Faust vergrub sich in den dichten, lockigen Haaren an ihrem Nacken, während er seine rechte hob, um mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen kleinen Abstand von nicht mehr als zwei Zentimetern zu zeigen. Während Hermine seine rechte Hand beobachtete, sagte Severus: „Es ist bedauerlich, dass Sie Mrs. Lestrange nicht leiden konnten, wo sie doch nur noch so weit", er blickte auf seine rechte Hand, „davon entfernt sind, genauso zu werden wie sie!"

Hermines Gesicht verzog sich vor Furcht und Zorn und sie schlug die Hand ihres Professors weg, bevor sie losrannte und dabei einige Haare lassen musste, da Severus sie noch immer am Schopfe gepackt hatte. Doch sie hatte sich befreien können und sie lief und lief; die Treppe hinauf und einen Gang entlang. Sie rannte vorbei an Lehrern und Schülern, die für sie momentan nur gesichtslose Menschen waren. Einzig die Erkenntnis darüber, beinahe den dunklen Künsten verfallen zu sein, hätte Severus ihr nicht einen Spiegel vor Augen gehalten, gab ihr den Antrieb zu fliehen; vor der Dunkelheit und ihrer eigenen Schwäche.

Erst an einer Bücke stoppte sie, weil sie Seitenstechen bekommen hatte. Es musste bereits sehr spät am Nachmittag sein, denn es war nicht mehr besonders hell. Trotzdem wollte Hermine noch ein Stück laufen; einfach etwas Zeit draußen an der frischen Luft verbringen. Ihr Weg führte sie über die Brücke hinüber und nach einigen Minuten konnte sie Hagrids Hütte sehen. Die Option auf eine heiße Tasse Tee und eine warme Umarmung schien angenehm, doch Hagrid würde viel zu viele Fragen stellen und so spazierte sie ziellos umher. Sie bedauerte es, den Hund nicht bei sich zu haben, denn der würde sie ablenken können. Er würde heute sowieso noch einmal Auslauf benötigen und sie hoffte, dass Harry es übernehmen würde, denn heute wollte sie niemanden mehr sehen und damit meinte sie wirklich niemanden, nicht einmal ihre beste Freundin Ginny. Was würden ihre Freunde wohl von ihr denken, würde sie erzählen, dass sie sich auf die dunklen Künste eingelassen hatte? Schon während des Buches über nicht ganz so schwarzmagische Elixiere war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihr Interesse geweckt worden war und sie sich Fragen dazu gestellt hatte, wozu die tatsächlich schwarze Magie wohl fähig sein könnte.

Sie verstand jetzt auch, warum Draco vorhin so stark reagiert hatte, nachdem er das Buch, das er gehalten hatte, als eines der schwarzmagischen erkannt hatte. Es war das wahrnehmbare Gefühl, etwas Böses berührt zu haben, weswegen er seine Hände an seinem Umhang abgewischt hatte. Ihr selbst ging es jetzt nicht anders, denn sie fühlte sich beschmutz. Nicht nur ihre Hände, sondern auch ihr Verstand waren beschmutzt worden und ob dieses Gefühl der Unreinheit jemals wieder vergehen würde, stand in den Sternen. Severus hatte vorhin gesagt, dass ein immerwährender Eindruck zurückbleiben würde und wahrscheinlich meinte er genau dieses Gefühl der Verunreinigung des Geistes.

Sie war in den Verbotenen Wald hineingegangen, doch nicht sehr weit und sie setzte sich an einen Baum, um einen Moment nachdenken zu können.

Nachdem Hermine sein Labor verlassen hatte, hatte Severus sich gleich auf den Weg zu Harry gemacht und er war ohne zu klopfen bei seinem Kollegen eingetreten, nur um gleich darauf peinlich berührt eine Entschuldigung hervorzukrächzen, bevor er sich schon wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer entfernen wollte, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Schon gut, kommen Sie rein, Severus", sagte Harry, der sich gerade von der Couch und auch von Ginny erhob, die unter ihm auf der Couch lag.

„Es tut mir… Ich dachte…"

Severus stotternd zu erleben war etwas Einzigartiges, weswegen Harry lächeln musste, bevor er sagte: „Ich schlage vor, dass wir in Zukunft wieder auf das Anklopfen zurückkommen sollten."

Severus nickte beschämt, bevor er fragte: „Wenn ich einen Moment mit Ihnen reden dürfte, Harry?"

Harry blickte zu Ginny, die noch immer auf der Couch lag und sich durch den plötzlichen Gast gestört zu fühlen schien. Er erhoffte sich von ihr eine wortlose Zustimmung, doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht, denn sie sagte gelangweilt: „Sofern mir kein Punkteabzug droht, kann er ruhig bleiben."

Severus kniff den Mund zusammen, schluckte jedoch jeden bösen Kommentar hinunter, so dass er zu Harry sagte: „Ich weiß, dass Sie sie haben und ich bitte Sie, einen Blick auf die Karte werfen zu dürfen." Harry stutzte, so dass Severus deutlicher wurde: „Die Karte der Taugenichtse meine ich."

Harry verbesserte: „Die Karte der Rumtreiber."

„Ist doch das Gleiche! Ich brauche die Karte sofort", sagte Severus mit Nachdruck.

„Kann aber einen Moment dauern", erklärte Harry.

„Was ist aus dem guten altbewährten Aufrufezauber geworden?", stichelte Severus.

„Aufrufezauber funktionieren aber nicht, wenn der aufzurufenden Gegenstand in einer verschlossenen Kiste liegt", sagte Harry langsam und lehrerhaft. „Ich weiß nicht, in welcher Kiste die Karte ist, also bitte ich um ein wenig Geduld."

Nachdem Harry im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, stand Severus im Wohnzimmer und es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Harrys Verlobte ihn zu ignorieren versuchte.

Während Harry seine Kisten nach der Karte der Rumtreiber durchsuchte, saß Hermine weiterhin an dem Baum und hoffte innig, dass sie nicht noch einmal von den dunklen Künsten verführt werden würde, denn sie bezweifelte, das nächste Mal ungeschoren davonzukommen. Einen Vorgeschmack hatte sie bereits erhalten und hätte Severus sie nicht mit Bellatrix Lestrange verglichen, dann wäre sie wohl schon jetzt verloren gewesen. Morgen würde sie Severus alles erklären wollen; ihm schildern, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, dass ihr dieses Buch in die Hände gefallen war. Und sie wollte ihn natürlich auch fragen, nach was er suchen würde, denn während sie seine Notizen gelesen hatte, waren ihr natürlich einige Gedanken und Theorien durch den Kopf gegangen, doch sie musste wissen, was es war, das er verloren hatte, damit sie in der richtigen Richtung weiterdenken konnte. Würde Severus sie jetzt überhaupt noch als Schülerin haben wollen? Es war gut möglich, dass ihr heutiges Verhalten dazu führen könnte, dass er seinen Vertrag mit ihr kündigen würde. Hermine versuchte, sich an den einen Passus zu erinnern, der Severus ermöglichen würde, ihr Ausbildungsverhältnis vorzeitig zu beenden, doch sie kam einfach nicht drauf. Ihre Gedanken waren noch zu sehr von dem eben geschehenen Ereignis vereinnahmt. Sie legte entmutigt und vor lauter Scham ihren Kopf in die Hände, um still zu weinen.

Hermine hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, sich ihrem Selbstmitleid voll und ganz hinzugeben, da hörte sie es knacken und sofort war sie auf der Hut. Dieser Wald beherbergte viele Gefahren und sie kannte einige: Acromantulas, Zentauren, Trolle und Werwölfe. Um letztere brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, denn weder war es Nacht noch schien der Vollmond; der würde erst in einigen Tagen, am neunten November, am Nachthimmel erscheinen. Was aber verursachte das Geräusch?

Sie wagte es nicht, sich vom Boden zu erheben, weil sie sicherlich Äste zum Knacken bringen würde, also verweilte sie weiterhin mit einer Hand an ihrem Zauberstab an dem Baum und lauschte dem Rascheln, welches langsam näher zu kommen schien. Auf einmal sah sie das Wesen, welches das Geräusch verursachte und Hermines Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.

Ein Fohlen mit goldenem Fell trottete unbefangen auf sie zu und als es genau vor ihr stand und sie neugierig beäugte, da streckte Hermine ganz vorsichtig eine Hand aus. Das Tier kam tatsächlich näher und stupste sie mit der Nase. Die Nüstern flatterten aufgeregt, als das junge Einhorn Hermines Hand beschnupperte, doch mit der Hand wollte es sich nicht zufrieden geben, so dass Hermine sich einen Moment später Wange an Wange mit dem Fohlen wiederfand, welches seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte. Hermine lachte auf und weinte gleichzeitig, bevor sie sagte: „Nicht meine Haare fressen. Das bekommt dir nicht."

Sie streichelte das Fohlen und fuhr ihm durch die widerspenstige Mähne und mit jeder Berührung fiel Hermine ein weiterer Stein vom Herzen, denn das Gefühl der Unreinheit verging und darüber hinaus war sie sich sicher, dass das junge Tier sich nicht von ihr berühren lassen würde, wären ihre Hände durch dunkle Magie besudelt. Das Fohlen steckte seinen kleinen Kopf neugierig in Hermines Umhang, fand aber nichts Interessantes, so dass es noch einmal aufblickte und sich am Kopf kraulen ließ.

„Danke", hauchte Hermine erleichtert. Sie war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie ihre Hände am goldenen Fell des jungen Einhorns wieder hatte reinwaschen können, auch wenn es sich womöglich nur um das Gefühl gehandelt hatte, schmutzig zu sein. Nachdem das Fohlen fröhlich umherhüpfend seinen gleichen Weg zurückging, verließ Hermine erleichtert und gestärkt den Wald, um sich doch noch ein wenig Trost von Harry zu holen und um ihm von ihrer Schwäche zu berichten.


	111. Auf kaltem Wege

Hi **Daniel**,

"rattenscharfes und spannendes Kap" - wow, vielen Dank dafür!

Severus' "kleines Geheimnis" wird ganz sicher am Ende der FF ausführlich behandelt werden. Momentan liegen ja die meisten Leser mit ihren Vermutungen, unter was er leiden könnte, ganz richtig, aber die Frage, wie es dazu kommen konnte, ist viel interessanter.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Severus seufzte leise, während er weiterhin im Wohnzimmer seines Kollegen stand und darauf wartete, dass Harry endlich die Karte der Rumtreiber finden würde. Ginny saß still auf dem Sofa und beobachtete ihn, während sie den von Harry verursachten Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer lauschte. Ihr Professor schien, was man selten genug sehen konnte, sehr aufgewühlt und es brannte ihr auf der Zunge zu fragen, warum er so unruhig auf und ab ging und weshalb er besorgt mit seinen langen Fingern spielte.

Plötzlich sagte Ginny: „Professor Snape?" Er blickte sie an und wartete darauf, was sie ihm mitteilen wollen würde und nachdem sie sorgfältig Worte gewählt hatte, sagte sie: „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben." Fragend kniff er seine Augen zusammen, so dass sie deutlicher wurde: „Ich meine das mit Mr. Abello."

„Ah", war sein einziger verbaler Kommentar, bevor er ihr einmal zunickte. Ginny war froh gewesen, dass zumindest einer die Courage besessen hatte, sie über die Verstrickungen ihres Ex-Freundes aufzuklären.

Nervös im Wohnzimmer umherlaufend fragte er sich selbst, wo Hermine jetzt wohl sein könnte. Die Sorge darüber, dass sie sich etwas antun könnte, war groß. Er wusste um die verderbliche Sehnsucht, die besonders jenes Buch, in welchem sie gelesen hatte, in einem auslösen konnte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weswegen er das Buch zusammen mit dem anderen sofort wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer verstaut hatte und seine kleine Sammlung an schwarzmagischen Künsten mit etlichen Sicherheitszaubern versehen hatte.

Endlich kam Harry mit einem zusammengefalteten Pergament in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Severus griff nach der Karte und entfaltete sie, doch sie war leer.

Harry berührte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes die Oberfläche der Karte und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"

Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen, bevor er murmelte: „Tunichtgut ist ein Synonym für Taugenichts." Harry musste daraufhin lächeln und ließ sich die Karte von seinem Kollegen aus der Hand nehmen, der sie sofort auf dem Couchtisch legte und entfaltete.

„Nach wem suchen Sie?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ohne seine Augen von der Karte abzulassen erwiderte Severus: „Nach Ihrer besten Freundin."

Ginny fand ihre Sprache wieder und fragte: „Nach Hermine? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Haben Sie wieder gestritten?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Wir streiten nicht! Wir diskutieren höchstens", stellte Severus klar, bevor er seufzte, denn die Karte war riesig, genau wie Hogwarts und er hatte seine Schülerin bisher noch nicht gefunden. Plötzlich setzte sich Harry neben ihn und suchte mit und selbst die junge Weasley kniete sich neben den Tisch, um ein Auge auf die Karte zu werfen.

Nach etlichen Minuten tippte Ginny auf die Karte, wo der Name „Hermine Granger" aufgetaucht war und sie sagte: „Hier, sie kommt gerade über den Hof, hat aber nicht die Treppe in die Kerker genommen."

Severus blickte den sich bewegenden Punkt auf der Karte kurz an und sagte: „Sie kommt hierher, zu Ihnen." Die Karte zusammenfaltend legte er Harry nahe: „Kümmern Sie sich um sie!" Er blickte kurz auf die Schlafzimmertür, die noch vor kurzem Black zu Sirius' Räumen geführt hatte und sagte: „Das Zimmer dort ist ja jetzt wohl frei. Lassen Sie Hermine heute hier übernachten."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Severus erhob sich von der Couch und ging bereits zur Tür, bevor er erklärte: „Sie hatte heute ein sehr aufwühlendes Erlebnis und mir wäre wohler bei dem Gedanken, sie nicht allein zu wissen."

Nachdem Severus gegangen war, blickten Harry und Ginny sich einen Moment fragend an, doch besonders Harry wollte Severus' Ratschlag folgen. Nur wenige Minuten später klopfte es und es war, wie erwartet, Hermine, die begrüßt wurde, als hätte man nicht mit ihr gerechnet.

„Mine, komm rein! Schön, dich zu sehen. Möchtest du was trinken?", sagte Harry fröhlich, obwohl er selbst dachte, seine Sorge müsste ihm eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen.

„Hallo Ihr beide", sagte sie lächelnd, doch Harry und auch Ginny sahen ihr an, dass sie geweint haben musste.

Ginny klopfte neben sich auf den Platz, damit Hermine sich setzen würde und dann fragte sie mitfühlend und leise, während Harry bei Wobbel eine kleine Bestellung aufgab: „Du bist kreidebleich, Hermine. Was stimmt nicht?"

Mit großen Augen blickte Hermine ihre beste Freundin an und sie überlegte, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen durfte, ohne ihre innige Beziehung zu Harry oder Ginny aufs Spiel zu setzen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Zeiten, in denen sie über die intimsten Themen völlig ungeniert gesprochen hatten. Es hatte nichts gegeben, über das sie nicht mit den beiden hätte reden können und so seufzte sie, während sie Harry dabei zusah, wie der die schnelle Lieferung von Wobbel begutachtete. Harry fühlte ihren Blick auf sich und schaute auf. Seine Augen versicherten ihr, ihm alles sagen zu können, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Sie blickte wieder zu Ginny und auch hier erkannte sie die gleiche Botschaft, so dass sie einmal tief Luft holte, bevor sie von ihrem schrecklichen Fehler berichten wollte.

Ihre beschämt klingende Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen, als Hermine sagte: „Ich habe es mir nie vorstellen können, aber heute habe ich es selbst erleben müssen."

„Was?", fragte Ginny und sie rügte sich in Gedanken dafür, Hermine mit ihrer Neugierde zu bedrängen.

„Wie es ist", Hermine schluckte kräftig, „wenn man sich in Lektüre vertieft, die einen schlechten Einfluss auf einen hat."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Du meinst hoffentlich nicht das, was ich jetzt denke?"

Auf den Kopf gefallen war Ginny auch nicht, denn sie fragte: „Dunkle Künste?" Als es ausgesprochen war, schlug sich Hermine beide Hände vors Gesicht, bevor sie nickte.

Aufgebracht tigerte Harry im Wohnzimmer hin und her und zerwühlte dabei seine eh schon strubbeligen Haare mit einer Hand, bevor er wütend fragte: „Hat er dir das zu lesen gegeben?"

Würde sie die Antwort bejahen, dann würde ihn nichts halten können, denn er würde sofort mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu Severus stürmen, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch Hermine verneinte, was man kaum hören konnte. Noch immer hatte sie ihr Gesicht in den zittrigen Händen vergraben. Ginny blickte zu Harry und schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, um Hermines Antwort an ihn weiterzugeben.

„Wie bist du denn nur dazu gekommen?", fragte er sauer. „Gerade du, die mir heute manchmal noch vorwirft, dass ich es dazu habe kommen lassen, mich vom Spiegel Nerhegeb so einnehmen zu lassen und der war nicht einmal schwarzmagisch! Du bist doch sonst immer so schlau, Hermine! Was hat dich da nur geritten?"

Harrys Worte taten weh und sie bereute es, den beiden von ihrem Fehler erzählt zu haben, denn sie war ja eigentlich dafür bekannt, keine Fehler zu machen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang, schon als Schülerin, hatte sie Angst davor gehabt, solche Patzer zu begehen, weswegen sie immer fleißig gelernt hatte, um zumindest in der Theorie vorausschauend handeln zu können, damit sie Fehler vermeiden konnte. Niemand aus ihrem Freundeskreis hätte damit gerechnet, dass gerade sie in den Bann der dunklen Künste gezogen werden könnte und jetzt, nachdem sie das Geständnis gemacht hatte, hatte sie ihre Freunde enttäuscht, aber auch sich selbst. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ginny drückte sie an sich und sie schien nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Ihre beste Freundin umarmte sie und gab ihr den Halt, den sie hier erhofft hatte.

„Oh ja, tröste sie nur. Das hat sie überhaupt nicht ver…"

Ginny fuhr Harry böse an und unterbrach: „Halt den Mund, Harry!" Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie spöttisch: „Du hast wohl nie Fehler in deinem Leben gemacht."

„Es tut mir Leid", wimmerte Hermine. Sie wiederholte: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch wegen mir in die Haare bekommt. Das möchte ich wirklich nicht." Sie löste die Umarmung mit Ginny und sagte niedergeschlagen, während sie sich von der Couch erhob: „Ich werde besser in mein Zimmer gehen und…"

Harry versperrte ihr den Weg und sagte diesmal mit ruhiger Stimme, weil er sich an Severus' Bitte erinnerte: „Nein, bleib hier." Er schenkte allen dreien eine Tasse Tee ein und reichte eine davon Hermine, so dass sie sich wieder setzte. „Erzähl mir, wie es dazu gekommen ist, Mine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es mit Absicht gemacht hast."

„Habe ich auch nicht, wirklich nicht! Ich…", sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die heutigen Ereignisse zu sortieren. So begann sie von vorn und erklärte: „Severus war vorhin noch nicht da. Ich hatte Draco getroffen und der sagte, dass Severus ein Gespräch mit Albus hätte und es länger dauern könnte. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten und er hat zugestimmt, meinen Farbtrank zu testen." Harrys Augenbrauen schossen vor lauter Staunen in die Höhe, doch er ließ Hermine ihre Geschichte ohne Unterbrechung schildern. „Ich bin mit Draco ins Labor gegangen und da war diese Unordnung." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und erklärte: „Das war so untypisch, Harry. Da lagen überall Bücher auf den Tischen und Notizen von Severus. Nach dem Gespräch, das wir beide gestern mit ihm gehabt hatten, habe ich geglaubt, ich könnte seinem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen." Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie beichtete: „Dracos Reaktion auf eines der Bücher hätte mich warnen müssen. Er ist gegangen, weil er mit der Dunkelmagie nichts zu tun haben wollte und als ich allein war, da habe ich diese beiden schwarzen Bücher auch gemieden." Sie schluckte, bevor sie offenbarte: „Severus' Abschriften aus diesen Büchern waren so… Ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben. Ich wollte mehr wissen und habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich plötzlich in einem dieser Bücher gelesen habe." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, während sie sagte: „Ich habe nur gefühlt, wie meine Begeisterung immer größer geworden war. Es war wie eine Sucht, Harry und wäre Severus nicht gekommen, um mir die Leviten zu lesen, dann weiß ich nicht, was geschehen wäre."

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, konnte aber nicht unterdrücken zu sagen: „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du das nicht bemerkt haben willst."

„Harry, es langt!", sagte Ginny energisch. „Du bist hier der Lehrer für 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' oder? Vielleicht solltest du dir mal eines dieser Bücher zu Gemüte führen, damit du nachvollziehen kannst, wie sich diese dunkle Magie auf einen auswirkt!"

„Ich habe jahrelang gegen Voldemort gekämpft und du willst mir erzählen, dass ich keine Ahnung davon hätte?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Ginny versuchte mit ruhiger Stimme zu erklären: „Du warst Voldemorts Angriffen ausgesetzt gewesen und hattest durch ihn Albträume; hast mehrmals gegen ihn kämpfen müssen und hast ihn am Ende zum Glück auch besiegt, aber du warst niemals einem Gegenstand ausgesetzt gewesen, der völlig harmlos schien und deinen Geist überrannt hat." Ginny legte erneut einen Arm um Hermine und sagte zu ihr, so dass Harry alles verstehen konnte: „Ich weiß genau, was du gefühlt haben musst, denn es kann nicht viel anders gewesen sein als das, was ich gefühlt habe, als ich mich von Riddles Tagebuch habe hinreißen lassen." An Harry gewandt erklärte Ginny: „Du hast es zwar auch in den Händen gehalten und Voldemort hat dir Dinge gezeigt, aber du warst nicht durch die dunkle Kraft des Buches besessen wie ich. Du hast dich nicht plötzlich irgendwo wiedergefunden, ohne zu wissen, wie du dorthin gekommen warst." Sie seufzte und sagte im Anschluss: „Dad kann da Geschichten erzählen, sage ich euch. Nicht einmal die erfahrensten Auroren sind davor gefeit, berühren sie versehentlich einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand. Was meint ihr, warum während einer Razzia niemals einer alleine durch die Zimmer streifen darf? Das war auch so, als man bei Malfoy nach schwarzmagischen Gegenständen gesucht hat. Immer zwei, die gemeinsam durch die Zimmer gehen, denn alleine wäre man ganz schnell verloren." Ginny blickte Hermine an und lächelte, während sie lobend sagte: „Hermine hat große Stärke bewiesen, dass sie davon hat ablassen können, auch wenn der Drang noch so groß gewesen war."

Die drei verbrachten den ganzen Abend miteinander und Harry verabschiedete sich zwischendurch kurz, um auf Hermines Hinweis hin mit Severus' Hund auszugehen, weshalb er in die Kerker gegangen war. Er war sich sicher, dass die beiden Frauen nun etwas anders miteinander reden würden; Frauengespräche führen würden.

Ohne Severus zu grüßen leinte er den Hund an und ging. Auch wenn Hermine beteuert hatte, dass es nicht Severus' Schuld gewesen war, so war Harry doch sauer auf ihn. Wie üblich war er zwanzig Minuten mit Harry draußen und als er den Hund wieder bei Severus abgab, da fragte er ihn stoffelig: „Warum gehen Sie mit dem Hund eigentlich nicht selbst raus?"

Severus stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, bevor er hämisch sagte: „Das würde meinen Ruf an der Schule zunichte machen. Stellen Sie sich nur vor: Der grantige Zaubertränkelehrer, der fürsorglich mit seinem Hund spazieren geht."

„Von wegen… Das würde den Schülern nur bestätigen, dass Sie einen Hund besser behandeln", konterte Harry bösartig, denn in seinem Innern hatte er Severus dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass Hermine überhaupt Zugriff auf solche Bücher gehabt hatte.

„Sein Sie nicht so frech!", schimpfte Severus, der von seiner Couch aufgestanden war, damit er bedrohlicher wirken konnte, doch Harry ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Wie konnten Sie solche Bücher nur herumliegen lassen?", wollte er wissen. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Sie so etwas überhaupt besitzen. Weiß Albus davon?"

„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?", fragte Severus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, so dass Harry bereuend den Kopf schüttelte. „Es war nicht von mir beabsichtigt, dass Hermine die Bücher finden sollte. Ich habe schlichtweg keine Zeit gefunden, sie wegzuräumen", rechtfertigte sich Severus. Damit wollte sich Harry zunächst zufrieden geben, so dass er lediglich nickte und eine gute Nacht wünschte, doch Severus hielt ihn auf und bat ihn: „Seien Sie so freundlich und unterrichten Sie Hermine davon, dass sie sich um ihr Haustier keine Sorgen machen muss." Severus blickte auf den Korb, in welchem sich der weiße Hund bereits niedergelassen hatte. Harry folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte dort Hermines Kniesel. Erklärend fügte Severus hinzu: „Da Hermine bei Ihnen übernachten wird, war ich so frei und habe das Tier zu mir genommen. Sie können ihn natürlich auch mitnehmen, aber ich dachte, wegen dem Kind..."

„Ich sag's ihr. Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Harry und verließ seinen Kollegen.

Am späten Abend, als Hermine gehen wollte, da bot Ginny an, dass sie hier übernachten sollte.

„Das kann ich nicht. Fellini wartet auf mich", sagte sie.

„Ähm, nein. Ich soll dir von Severus ausrichten, dass er ihn hat. Ihm geht's gut. Bleib heute Nacht einfach hier. Ich würde mich dann wohler fühlen", sagte Harry.

Hermine lächelte dankbar und sagte: „Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Danke für das Angebot."

Spät in der Nacht saß Severus auf seiner Couch und dachte daran, wie es seiner Schülerin jetzt wohl gehen würde. Das Verlangen, dass sich durch ihren kurzen Einblick in die dunklen Künste in ihre Seele eingebrannt hatte, würde ihr heute Nacht schreckliche Albträume bescheren. Er seufzte und rügte sich wieder und wieder, die Bücher nicht weggeräumt zu haben. Sein Büro und sein Labor waren schon lange nicht mehr nur sein Lebensraum, denn er teilte sie mit Hermine wie er auch sein Wissen mit ihr teilte und gerade daran hätte er denken müssen. Mit ihr hatten seine Räume sogar ihre Trostlosigkeit verloren, denn wenn er allein in seinem Labor arbeitete, war ihre Präsenz für ihn immer spürbar, selbst wenn sie gar nicht bei ihm war. Wenn er zum Vorratsschrank schaute, dann rief der Anblick der grauen Holztür Erinnerungen daran wach, wie Hermine sorgfältig mit Pergament und Feder eine Inventur der Zutaten vorgenommen hatte. Blickte er zu seinen Reagenzgläsern und Phiolen, dann sah er sie damit hantieren, während sie ihm Geschichten erzählte. Einfachsten Gegenständen hatte Hermine bereits Leben einhauchen können, weil sie sich mit seinen Erinnerungen an einen Menschen verknüpft hatten, den er einen Freund nannte. Selbst hier in seinem Wohnzimmer hatte diese Lebendigkeit bereits Einzug gehalten. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie sein Umfeld nach drei Jahren auf ihn wirken könnte, wenn Hermine nach vollendeter Ausbildung ihrer eigenen Wege gehen würde und die Räume, denen sie Leben eingehaucht hatte, mit dem dumpfen Gefühl vergangener Geselligkeit zurücklassen würde. Seine heute noch erfreulichen Erinnerungen würden sich wahrscheinlich umkehren in schmerzhafte, so wie der Anblick von Harrys Augen in ihm manchmal unerwartet eine längst erloschene Trauer wieder auflodern ließ, die er nie mehr in vollem Umfang spüren wollte.

Im Erdgeschoss hatten sich alle zur Nachtruhe begeben. Hermine lag eine ganze Weile wach in dem Bett, welches Sirius noch vor seiner Hochzeit dann und wann belegt hatte. Immer wieder dachte sie an das, was ihr die schwarzmagischen Bücher vermittelt hatten.

Hermine fand sich mitten in der Nacht unverhofft in den kühlen Gängen Hogwarts wieder und ihre nackten Füße trugen sie in die Kerker direkt in Severus Labor. Kein einziges Buch fand sie vor, doch sie wollte eines lesen – nur noch einmal hineinblicken. Sein Schlafzimmer wäre das beste Versteck, dachte sie, weil sie es so gut wie nie betreten würde und so ging sie zu seinen privaten Räumen, durchkreuzte leichtfüßig sein dunkles Wohnzimmer und öffnete seine Schlafzimmertür. Severus lag im Bett auf seiner Seite und schlief ruhig und so betrachtete sie die vielen Bücherregale und fand jenen schwarzen Band, der sie zu rufen schien. Mit großen Augen, in denen unheilvolle Flammen loderten, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und griff nach dem Buch, doch als ihre Handinnenfläche den Buchrücken berührte, da durchfuhr ein feuriger Schmerz ihre Glieder. Sie schrie auf und ließ das Buch fallen. Gleich darauf war Severus' Schlafzimmer durch Kerzen erhellt, doch sie blickte nicht zum Erwachten hinüber, sondern auf ihre Handfläche.

„Haben Sie sich verbrannt?", fragte seine Stimme, die so fremdartig klang. Sie nickte, aber blickte nicht einmal zu ihm auf, als sie seine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte. „Zeigen Sie", sagte er mit beängstigend verzerrter Stimme, wie Hermine sie noch nie vernommen hatte. Seine Hand umfasste die ihre. Seine immer so spürbare Gefühlskälte, die von ihm ausging, schien ihre Wunde zu betäuben und während der Schmerz nachließ, führte er sie hinaus in sein Wohnzimmer. Dort erblickte sie Fellini, doch er war nicht mehr nur schwarz, sondern hatte weiße Punkte. Hermine stutzte und als ihr logischer Verstand die Situation zu deuten versuchte, da wurde sie abgelenkt, weil Fellini zu Severus lief und der ihn auf den Arm nahm und streichelte. Sie näherte sich ihm und streichelte Fellini ebenfalls, doch Severus bedeutete ihr, von ihm wegzugehen, so dass sie sich einige Schritte von ihm entfernte. Dann zog er plötzlich seinen neuen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sie und flüsterte: „Incendio."

Hermines Nachthemd fing Feuer und sie schrie wie am Spieß, bis die heißen Flammen ihr die Luft nahmen und sie plötzlich einen starken Schmerz an der Wange verspürte.

„Hermine! Wach auf, Hermine!", sagte Ginny, die ihrer besten Freundin eben eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte, weil sie mit etwas Rütteln einfach nicht wach zu bekommen war, doch selbst das schien nicht geholfen zu haben.

Heftig atmend und schluchzend winselte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen: „Ich brenne! Das tut so weh." Ihre Hände verkrampften sich zu Krallen und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und Ginny kam zu der Überzeugung, dass Hermine noch immer in ihrem Albtraum gefangen war.

Sie griff nach dem Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch und schleuderte den Inhalt in Hermines Gesicht.

Endlich war Hermine wach und sie blickte sie orientierungslos im Zimmer um, bevor sie Ginnys warme Augen bemerkte, die jede ihrer Bewegungen gelassen beobachtete.

„Du hast schlecht geschlafen", sagte Ginny ruhig, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog, um die Stellen zu trocknen, die das Wasser benetzt hatte, doch da zuckte ihre beste Freundin zusammen.

„Bitte nicht!", wimmerte sie mit angstvollem Gesicht, doch Ginny schwang einfach den Stab und beseitigte die Nässe, während Hermine mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen schien.

„Schon gut, Hermine", sagte Ginny, „du hattest nur einen bösen Traum. Das kann passieren."

Langsam begriff Hermine, dass sie nicht eben in Flammen aufgegangen war und sie alles nur geträumt hatte. „Willst du drüber reden?", fragte Ginny mit vertrauter Stimme.

Hermine atmete mehrmals tief durch und versuchte, den Geruch verbrannten Fleisches, den sie noch immer wahrnehmen konnte, zu vergessen. Sie berührte mit einer Hand über den Unterarm, dessen Haut vor kurzem noch Blasen geschlagen hatte und danach fuhr sie sich durchs Haar, welches den Flammen als erstes zum Opfer gefallen war. Noch immer war ihr Hals ganz rau durch den vielen Rauch, den sie eingeatmet hatte.

„Es war so echt", sagte Hermine flüsternd. „Mir tut noch immer alles weh." Ginny nickte verständnisvoll und wartete geduldig, bis Hermine reden würde. „Es war so echt", wiederholte sie leise, denn es war kein normaler Traum gewesen. Sie hatte den kalten Boden an ihren Füßen gespürt, die schmerzende Hand, nachdem das Buch sie verbrannt hatte und sogar Fellinis Fell hatte sich zwischen ihren Fingern so wirklich angefühlt.

„Dad sagt, dass die dunkle Magie jedem Menschen Träume schickt, der mit ihr in Berührung gekommen ist. Diejenigen, die gewonnen werden können, bekommen verführerische Träume, doch die, die einen festen Willen zeigen, so wie du, Hermine, denen will die dunkle Magie zeigen, welche Kraft sie innehaben kann", erklärte Ginny ruhig. Plötzlich lachte sie auf, bevor sie sagte: „Und Fred ist der Meinung, dass Träume sowieso nur der Stuhlgang der Seele sind, von dem man sich befreien muss, bevor man ihn wegspült."

Hermines Mund formte unabhängig von ihrer momentanen Stimmung ein Lächeln, bevor sie nickte und sich selbst aufmuntern wollend sagte: „Ich glaube, dass Fred Recht hat."

„Willst du über den Traum reden?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine war ergriffen davon, dass ihre beste Freundin sich mitten in der Nacht Zeit für sie nahm und ihr ein offenes Ohr anbot. Sie nickte, bevor sie erzählte: „Severus hat mich verbrannt und ich habe alles gespürt."

„Verbrannt?", fragte Ginny nach.

Nickend bestätigte Hermine: „Mit einem Incendio."

„Das war der ganze Traum? Ist nichts sonst passiert?"

„Doch schon, aber das war das Schlimmste", antwortete Hermine erschöpft.

Ginny nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: „Du kannst mir ja morgen alles erzählen, wenn du möchtest. Du solltest jetzt wieder schlafen, aber tu mir den Gefallen und nimm keinen Schlaftrunk."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Weil diese Tränke meistens die Träume unterdrücken, aber du musst dich von dem befreien, was du erlebt hast, Hermine. Vielleicht hast du die ganze Nacht über schlechte Träume, aber es ist besser, das hinter dich zu bringen. Deine Seele muss eine Möglichkeit finden, sich zu entgiften", erklärte Ginny.

Bevor Ginny wieder ging, umarmte sie Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie deckte sie sogar zu, weswegen Hermine scherzend fragte: „Möchtest du mir noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen?"

„Möchtest du eine hören?", neckte Ginny.

Ginny ließ ein kleines Licht in Hermines Zimmer an und ging dann zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Harry war erstaunlicherweise wach und nörgelte gleich: „Ich bin aufgewacht, weil es neben mir nicht mehr so schön warm war." Er schob seine Unterlippe nach vorn und schmollte, so dass Ginny lachen musste.

„Hermine hatte einen Albtraum. Ich war nur kurz bei ihr", erklärte sie, während sie wieder ins Bett stieg. „Oh, das Bett ist ja ganz schön kalt geworden."

Harry grinste frech und sagte: „Dann musst du näher zu mir rutschen; hier ist's warm." Er ließ frech die Augenbrauen tanzen, so dass Ginny breit grinsend zu ihm hinüberrutschte, um sich anzukuscheln.

„Hat sie erzählt, was sie geträumt hat?", wollte er wissen.

„Nicht alles, aber vielleicht erzählt sie mir morgen den Rest. Sie hatte nur gesagt, dass Severus sie mit einem Incendio verbrannt hatte und es war wohl leider ein sehr echt wirkender Traum", antwortete sie.

„Hat das mit dem Buch zu tun?"

Ginny nickte und sagte: „Ich denke schon. So ein überwältigendes Gefühl, das man beim Lesen der schwarzen Künste erfährt, kann die Träume genauso beeindruckend gestalten." Etwas eingeschnappt fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hab ihr angeboten, ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zu erzählen, aber sie wollte nicht."

Harry musste lächeln, sagte dann jedoch so ernst wie nur möglich: „Erzählst du mir eine?"

Ginny machte ganz große Augen, bevor sie drauf einging und fragte: „Hast du denn einen besonderen Wunsch?" Weil er mit den Schultern zuckte, nahm sie ihn einfach in den Arm, legte seinen Kopf unter ihr Kinn und begann zu erzählen: „Es war einmal eine Prinzessin, die wurde von einem Drachen in einem…"

Harry legte sein Veto ein: „Nein, nichts mit Drachen, die man erlegen muss. Auch nichts mit schwarzen Rittern, die sich einem in den Weg stellen oder mit bösen Zauberern."

„Mmmh", machte Ginny. „Dafür, dass du keinen besonderen Wunsch hattest, sind das jetzt recht viele Einschränkungen, meinst du nicht? Wie sollen Märchen ohne das noch funktionieren?"

„Na, dann mach doch einfach da weiter, nachdem der Held die Prinzessin gerettet hat!"

„Aber das ist ja schon das Ende jeder Geschichte, Harry", warf sie ein.

Harry stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, um Ginny ansehen zu können, bevor er mit einer Strähne ihres roten Haares spielte und vorschlug: „Dann erfinde für mich einfach das, was nach dem Kuss kommt. Ich will von dem ganzen Glück hören, das die Märchenonkel immer nur mit einem einzigen Satz abhandeln. Ich möchte von all den schönen Momente erfahren, die hinter den Worten 'Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende' verborgen sind." Er küsste sie zaghaft auf die Lippen und flüsterte ihr danach zu: „Ich möchte wissen, warum sie zusammen glücklich waren."

„Ach Harry", sagte sie, bevor sie theatralisch seufzte. „Das wird aber keine jugendfreie Geschichte werden. Es muss ja einen Grund gehabt haben, warum die Märchen gleich nach dem Kuss so abrupt beendet wurden." Sie lehnte sich selbst auf den Ellenbogen, so dass ihre Gesichter ganz dicht beieinander waren und sagte leise, während ihre Lippen über seine fuhren: „Ich glaube, das beste wird sein, wenn ich es dir einfach zeige!"

Harry freute sich wie ein Schneekönig auf Ginnys Interpretation von „'Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende.".

Derweil lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und dachte so viel nach, dass sie hoffentlich nicht mehr einschlafen würde, doch sie fiel erneut ins Land der Träume und fand sich abermals an dem Regal in Severus' Schlafzimmer wieder. Ihre Augen fielen auf den schwarzen Band und da plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie einen schlechten Traum haben musste, doch der wollte einfach nicht vorübergehen, bevor sie das Buch nicht aus dem Regal nehmen würde. Sie wollte sich zwingen zu erwachen, doch sie fand keinen Weg. Missmutig starrte sie auf das Buch und ließ einen Moment vergehen, bis sie sich dazu aufgerafft hatte, es in die Hand zu nehmen. Diesmal verbrannte sie sich nicht, so dass sie das Buch auf eine Ablage legen konnte. Noch immer hoffte sie aufzuwachen oder dass der Traum eine andere Richtung einschlagen würde. Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie auf Severus' schlafenden Körper, doch der regte sich nicht, um sie vor einem Fehler bewahren zu können. Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu wecken, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, so dass sie zu der Ansicht kam, den Traum durchleben zu müssen, um ihn beenden zu können.

Mit zittrigen Händen berührte sie den Buchdeckel und schlug ihn auf. Hermine wich sofort zurück, weil sich eine rotschwarze Schlange auf den Seiten räkelte. In dem kleinen Teil ihres wachen Geistes merkte sich Hermine jedes Detail, denn vielleicht könnte eine Analyse später Licht ins Dunkel bringen und während sie sich alle Dinge zu merken versuchte, da biss die Schlange sie in die Hand. Der Schmerz war für einen Traum viel zu real, dachte Hermine. Mit Tränen in den Augen hielt sie sich die verletzte Hand und hoffte innig, diese Schlange wäre nicht giftig, doch schon in der Muggelschule hatte sie gelernt, dass die ganz besonders auffällig gezeichneten Reptilien meistens giftig waren. Ein starkes brennendes Gefühl schlich an ihrem Arm hinauf bis in die Schulter. Gerade als Hermine davon ausging, dass sie in diesem fürchterlichen Traum den Vergiftungstod erleiden müsste, da wuchs die Schlange plötzlich an. Bevor Hermine fliehen konnte, fand sie sich bereits von einem Schlangenkörper umgeben, der ihr die Luft aus dem Körper presste. Benommen ging Hermine zu Boden, während die Schlange sich immer enger um sie legte. Mit flatternden Augen blickte sie zu Severus hinüber, der noch immer selig schlief und wieder öffnete sie ihren Mund, um ihn zu rufen, doch da kroch der Kopf der Schlange in ihren Rachen und Hermine erstickte.

Mit einer Hand an ihrer Kehle schreckte Hermine auf. Obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass sie träumen musste, war dieses Erlebnis nicht minder schlimm gewesen wie das vorhergehende. Ihr Arm, durch den das Gift der Schlange geflossen war, schmerzte noch immer und ihre Kehle fühlte sich rau an, so dass Hermine erst einmal einen Schluck Wasser zu sich nehmen musste. Ihr Glas auf dem Nachttisch war leer, doch mit einem Aguamenti war das Problem behoben. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es erst halb vier morgens war. Noch einen oder zwei Träume dieser Art wollte sie nicht mehr erleben. Hermine war hellwach und mit einem Male kam die Neugierde in ihr auf, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was die Träume bedeuten könnten, doch viel willkommener war der Gedanke, sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, nur um nicht mehr schlafen zu müssen. Sie kleidete sich still an und verließ die Räume ihrer beiden Freunde, um sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek zu machen.

Wie schon einmal erstaunte es sie, dass die Bibliothek nicht geschlossen war. Sie besorgte sich sofort das Buch „Oneirologie", welches sie wegen Severus' Traum schon konsultiert hatte und setzte sich an ihren Stammplatz. Hermine atmete ruhig, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich den ersten Traum ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er war bereits etwas verblasst, da sie noch einmal eingeschlafen war, aber weil sie wegen dem kurzen Gespräch mit Ginny bereits bewusst über ihn nachgedacht hatte, fielen ihr die wichtigen Symbole wieder ein.

Ein „Buch" war das Symbol für Wissen und Weisheit, was Hermine nicht überraschte. Sie las still: „Ein Buch bedeutet nicht nur, dass Sie im Begriff sind, in sich selbst zu lesen, sondern es gibt Ihnen den Hinweis, allen anderen Symbolen Ihres Traumes eine besondere Bedeutung beizumessen." Als nächstes wollte sie nachsehen, was eine verletzte Hand bedeuten könnte und sie las: „Sie scheinen selbst im Wachleben handlungsunfähig zu sein, sollten Sie sich im Traum Ihre Hand verletzt haben."

Hermine seufzte, bevor sie sich das Ende des Traumes in Gedanken wiederholte, als Severus sie angezündet hatte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Severus Fellini gestreichelt hatte und sie es ihm gleichgemacht hatte. Da der Anfang der Traumdeutung ihr nahe gelegt hatte, allen Symbolen eine besondere Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen, wollte sie diesen Teil nicht übergehen. Fellini hatte in ihrem Traum ein schwarzes Fell mit weißen Flecken gehabt und laut Buch bedeutete eine Katze mit geflecktem Fell, dass man leidenschaftliche Gefühle empfindet. Hermine las leise: „Das Streicheln einer Katze bedeutet, dass Sie gut zu einem Menschen sind, der es verdient."

Sie wollte gerade unter dem Begriff „Feuer" nachsehen, da fühlte sie eine Präsenz hinter sich und im ersten Augenblick dachte sie, es könnte sich nur um Severus handeln. Es war jedoch eine bedrohliche Präsenz, die sie am ganzen Leib verspürte. Severus hingegen hatte sie damals nie wahrnehmen können, als er sie in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatte und deswegen bekam Hermine es mit der Angst zu tun. Jemand war hier und die finstere Anwesenheit dieser Person war so fühlbar und real, dass sich ihr sämtliche Körperhaare aufrichteten. Hermine täuschte vor, in dem Buch zu lesen, während sie sich voll und ganz auf ihr Gehör konzentrierte und tatsächlich hörte sie es rascheln; hörte Stoff an Stoff reiben. Mit pochendem Herz hielt Hermine die Luft an, doch als sie hörte, wie jemand ausatmete, da wurde sie von purer Angst überfallen.

Mit einem Male sprang Hermine von der kleinen Bank auf, drehte sich und zog gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab. Als sie die große, dürre Person hinter dem Bücherregal sah, da gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Hermine war unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder klar zu denken und diesen Moment nutzte die Person, um sich ihr zu nähern. Die dunkel gekleidete Figur zog ihre Kapuze hinunter und es kam schwarzes, wirres Haar zum Vorschein und auch das blasse Gesicht war zu erkennen. Schwere Augenlider hoben sich langsam und offenbarten finstere Augen. Hermine konnte ihren Zauberstab einfach nicht benutzen und vermutete, dass man sie verzaubert haben musste.

Unerwartet und flüsternd sprach eine dunkle raue Frauenstimme: „Oh nein, mein Schatz. Ich habe dich nicht verzaubert. Du willst mich nur nicht angreifen; das ist alles." Hermine schüttelte panisch den Kopf und versuchte, irgendetwas zu sagen – oder zu schreien. Sie wollte die Schüler warnen und den Direktor informieren, aber wie in einem ihrer Träume von heute Nacht war sie unfähig zu sprechen. Die dünne Gestalt kam näher und näher, doch Hermine konnte nicht weglaufen, so sehr sie es auch wollte.

Als sich die beiden Aug in Aug gegenüberstanden, lachte die Frau schrill und hysterisch, während sie ihren Kopf nach hinten warf und eine vor Angst ganz bewegungsunfähige Hermine fest in ihre Arme schloss. Plötzlich drückte die Dunkelhaarige noch fester zu und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Gleich darauf hauchte die Frau: „Hallo…", ihre fahle Hand berührte Hermines Wange, „…Schwester!"


	112. Innenwelt

Hi **Alter Muggel**,

wenn du schreibst "Snape in Bestform", darf ich das als "Snape ist IC"-Kompliment sehen? ;) Ich freue mich drüber, dass die Dialoge dir gefallen. Hätte ich das Märchen-Gespräch zwischen Harry und Ginny noch mehr ausgeweitet, wäre es wirklich nicht jugendfrei geworden, aber ihr Leser habt ja Fantasie :)

Hi **Daniel**,

schon wieder "Cliffmaster der Woche"? Bekomme ich beim dritten Mal auch eine Auszeichnung? Die "Knieselführermedaille am Band zur Scherpe" oder sowas... ;) "Spannend und fesselnd" war es also... das ist meine Retourkutsche für das "trockene Chap" über die Gesetze ;) Ob Hermine träumt? Ich bin mir sicher, einige Leser haben schon eine Ahnung, wem Hermine da gegenübersteht. Das "Schwester" kann auch symbolisch gemeint sein, aber lasst euch überraschen, wenn ihr noch keine Idee dazu habt.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht – oder eher am sehr frühen Morgen – war Harry von Ginny rabiat geweckt worden, indem sie ihm einfach die warme Decke weggerissen hatte und ihn solange auf der Matratze wie einen Ball springen ließ, bis er die Augen öffnete und sich über die grobe Behandlung beschwerte.

„Hermine ist nicht mehr in ihrem Bett!", sagte sie aufgebracht, während sie sich bereits eine Jeans über die schlanken Beine zog.

Mit einem Satz war Harry aus dem Bett gesprungen und griff nach seiner Hose und während er sie anzog, fragte er nach: „Was ist los? Hermine…"

„Sie ist nicht mehr da, Harry. Wir müssen sie suchen", sagte Ginny hektisch, aber dennoch leise, damit Nicholas nicht gleich nach dem Stillen wieder aufwachen würde.

Einige Kleidungsstücke nahmen sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort weiter anzuziehen. Harry war noch nicht dazu gekommen, seinen Pullover überzuziehen, da schnappte er sich bereits die Karte der Rumtreiber und sagte den Zauberspruch, damit sie Hogwarts und seine Bewohner anzeigen würde, während er sich zur gleichen Zeit mit einer Hand eine Socken über den Fuß streifte. Auch Ginny blickte auf die Karte und band sich nebenbei die Schnürsenkel.

„Verdammt, ich wusste es!", sagte sie aufgebracht und deutete auf einen bestimmten Punkt. „Sie ist in der Bibliothek und ich möchte wetten, sie liest ein Buch, das ihr jetzt gar nicht gut bekommen wird."

„Was, wenn wir damit nicht umgehen können? Was, wenn wir es nicht schaffen, Hermine zur Vernunft zu bringen?", fragte Harry, der jetzt fast fertig angekleidet war.

Wobbel hatte den Auftrag bekommen, auf Nicholas zu achten und Harry raufte sich die Haare, dass er nicht schon vorher darauf gekommen war, seinen Hauself auf Hermine aufpassen zu lassen.

„Harry, du gehst in die Bibliothek und hältst Hermine von den Büchern fern und ich hole Snape zu Hilfe", sagte Ginny.

„Severus? Du willst ihn um vier Uhr fünfundvierzig wecken? Bist ganz schön mutig", scherzte Harry ohne den Hauch von Humor in der Stimme, denn er war innerlich zu Tode erschrocken und konnte sich nicht einmal selbst die Angst nehmen, seiner besten Freundin könnte etwas Schlimmes widerfahren.

„Was heißt hier 'mutig'?", konterte Ginny, bevor sie von der Couch sprang und startbereit an der Tür stand. „Eines sage ich dir, Harry: Wenn Snape mir heute Punkte abzieht, dann bekomme ich die von dir wieder und zwar alle!"

„Kein Problem", versicherte er ihr, bevor beide auf den Flur gingen und Ginny in Richtung Kerker rannte, während Harry in den vierten Stock hechtete.

Im dritten Stock machte Harry sich eine gedankliche Notiz, in Zukunft wieder mehr Sport treiben zu wollen, denn seine Kondition ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig.

Endlich war er im vierten Stock angekommen und er zückte vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab, bevor er die Tür leise öffnete. In der Bibliothek gab es nur eine einzige Lichtquelle und der näherte er sich Schritt für Schritt, derweil immer auf der Hut, möglicherweise von einer verdrehten Hermine angefallen zu werden.

Harry fand sie dort, wo er sie sonst auch immer angetroffen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war von ihren buschigen Haaren verdeckt, doch er konnte erkennen, dass ihr Kopf auf einem Buch lag. Sie war ganz offensichtlich beim Lesen eingeschlafen. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um Hermine an der Schulter zu berühren, doch bevor er sie auch nur an angefasst hatte, wimmerte sie und ihr Kopf schlug wild von links nach rechts.

„Hermine, du träumst", sagte er viel zu leise, weil er es gewohnt war, in der Bibliothek die Stimme nicht erheben zu dürfen. Endlich packte er sie an der Schulter und Hermine schreckte hoch. Für den Bruchteil einer glaubte er, ein wahnsinniges Funkeln in ihren Augen wahrzunehmen, doch nachdem Hermine einmal geblinzelt hatte, war es wieder verschwunden. Sie erblickte ihn und schien sich zu fürchten, weswegen er ruhig sagte: „Ich bin es nur, Hermine. Ich bin es, Harry." Er streckte seine Hand erneut nach ihr aus, aber sie verließ erschrocken ihren Platz, nur um schlaftrunken und orientierungslos hin und her zu torkeln.

Zur gleichen Zeit klopfte Ginny einige Stockwerke tiefer an den Rahmen neben dem Gemälde von Salazar Slytherin und zu ihrem Erstaunen wurde ihr abrupt geöffnet. Als Snape sie sah, begann er zu sagen: „Fünfzig Punkte Ab…"

„Hermine ist abgehauen und ist jetzt in der Bibliothek. Harry ist schon hingegangen, aber er wollte, dass Sie auch kommen, falls…"

Diesmal unterbrach Severus und er sagte beruhigend: „In der Bibliothek wird sie nichts Derartiges finden, Miss Weasley, denn Hermine ist nicht im Besitz des Passworts, um an die", er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, „'anderen' Bücher zu gelangen."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und konterte: „Hermine hat bisher noch alles aufbekommen, was sie aufbekommen wollte!"

Nur für wenige Sekunden wägte Severus die Antwort seiner Schülerin ab, bevor er ihr innerlich zustimmen musste und an ihr vorbei in Richtung Bibliothek eilte. Ginny folgte ihm, konnte jedoch nicht mit ihm Schritt halten.

Severus war laut der Karte der Rumtreiber, die er mitgenommen hatte, noch zwei Stockwerke von der Bibliothek entfernt und Harry hoffte innig, dass er bald auftauchen würde, denn Hermine kam ihm so fremd vor.

„Hermine", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er blickte hinüber zu dem aufgeschlagenen Buch, bevor er sich wieder an Hermine wandte, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden kauerte und sich vor Furcht nicht zu helfen wusste. „Hermine", sagte er mit viel weicherer Stimme. Seinen Zauberstab legte er auf den Tisch, bevor er in die Hocke ging, um sich seiner Freundin zu nähern. Die betrachtete ihn aus Angst erfüllten Augen, bis er genau vor ihr kniete. Seine Hände hob er ganz langsam, damit sie vor keiner seiner Bewegungen erschrecken würde und er legte sie an ihre Oberarme, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Sie zögerte, kroch dann jedoch auf Harry zu und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen.

Das Gefühl der plötzlichen Wärme um sie herum ließ sie wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Sie schluchzte, bevor sie ihre eigenen Arme um Harry schlang und fest zudrückte. Sie hielten sich einen Moment, bevor Harry sie leicht von sich wegdrückte. Er sah ihr tief in die rehbraunen Augen und wurde sich darüber bewusst, wie viel er wirklich für sie empfand. Verlieren wollte er sie niemals; nicht in Aberdeen und schon gar nicht an dunkle Mächte.

Bevor er Worte des Trosts sprechen konnte, spürte er plötzlich ihre Lippen auf seinen. Um ihrer Freundschaft Ausdruck zu verleihen hatten sie sich schon oft auf den Mund geküsst, doch diesmal war es anders; es war feuriger als sonst. Er spürte Hermines heißen Atem an seiner Wange und fühlte, wie sie sich wie ein verlorenes Kind an ihn klammerte. Ihre Lippen verweilten auf seinen und die ihren öffneten sich. Wie in Trance ahmte er ihre Bewegung nach und auch, als er ihre Zunge schmeckte, machte er es ihr gleich, so dass sie ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft mit dieser kleinen Veränderung jetzt ein wenig Leidenschaft hinzufügten. Der Kuss wurde inniger, die Umarmung wurde fester und ihre Münder öffneten sich noch weiter und beide gaben sich einem nie zuvor erforschten Verlangen hin.

Harry dachte an nichts anderes mehr als daran, Hermine für immer beschützen zu wollen, während Hermine bei ihm etwas zu finden hoffte, was sie bei Ron verloren wusste. Mit diesem Kuss erlangte Hermine die Wärme und Zuneigung, die sie so lange vermisst hatte, doch dann wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass Harry für sie nichts anderes war wie Ron, nämlich nur ein Freund. Harry schien dies im gleichen Moment gedacht zu haben, denn sie ließen zeitgleich erschrocken voneinander ab und blickten sich verwirrt an. Sie versuchten, in den Augen des anderen eine Erklärung für das zu finden, was eben geschehen war. Harry suchte nach der Hermine, die er kannte und Hermine wollte wissen, was Harry jetzt von ihr denken würde.

Als Harry plötzlich auf dem Boden von ihr wegrutschte, da überkam sie die Furcht, ihn als Freund verloren zu haben und ihr Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihrem verweinten Gesicht wider. Sie begann zu schluchzen und wimmerte hilflos: „Harry, es tut mir so Leid." Er entfernte sich noch weiter von ihr, weshalb sie reumütig den Kopf schüttelte und mit feuchten Augen flehte: „Bitte wende dich nicht von mir ab. Harry, bleib bei mir!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und senkte den Kopf, bevor sie sagte: „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

In diesem Moment schossen Harry ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen, als er das Häufchen Elend sah, unter welchem er seine beste Freundin verborgen wusste. Sie wiederholte winselnd: „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Lass mich bitte nicht allein!" Sie legte beide Hände über ihren Mund und schluchzte, während ihr Körper von einem Zittern übermannt wurde.

Harry kroch zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie erneut in den Arm; rein freundschaftlich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem dichten, lockigen Haar und sagte, nachdem er kräftig geschluckt hatte: „Du bist nicht allein, Mine. Mich wirst du nicht verlieren." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die feuchten Wangen, bevor er sie abermals an sich presste und das aussprach, von dem er glaubte, dass es Hermine belasten würde: „Und Ron hast du auch nicht verloren. Er hat nur wenig Zeit, Mine."

„Ich vermisse ihn", krächzte sie fast unhörbar hervor.

Harry rieb ihr tröstend den Rücken und versicherte mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich werde es einrichten, dass wir uns wieder häufiger sehen, ja?" Sie nickte heftig wie ein Kind, welches ehrfürchtig jedem Wort des Weihnachtsmannes Glauben schenkte. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns alle mal zum Quidditch treffen, wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte?" Wieder nickte sie, so dass er seine Pläne weiter schmiedete: „Und danach gehen wir alle schick essen. Wie hört sich das an?"

Ihre Tränen glühten und wollten bei den guten Aussichten gar nicht mehr versiegen, doch sie konnte noch zustimmend sagen: „Oh, das wäre schön, Harry. Das wäre schön…"

Die Tür der Bibliothek öffnete sich und Severus kam hereingestürmt. Harry blickte auf und sah seinen Kollegen näher kommen. Nur kurz betrachtete Severus, wie Harry Hermine am Boden kauernd in den Armen hielt und wiegte, doch gleich darauf fiel sein Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch an Hermines Stammplatz. Er stürzte an Harry vorbei zum Tisch und schlug das Buch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zu, um den Titel lesen zu können und der lautete schlichtweg „Oneirologie". Erleichtert wandte er sich wieder um und diesmal konnte er Hermines vor Kummer gezeichnetes Gesicht sehen. Der Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen und er glaubte, dass dies ein Schuldgefühl sein müsste, weil er diese verdammten Bücher nicht vor ihr verborgen hatte.

Die Tür ging ein weiteres Mal auf, als Ginny endlich angekommen war. Sie blieb kurz stehen und stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab, denn immerhin war sie von den Kerkern bis in den vierten Stock hinauf gerannt. Mit zittrigen Knien kam sie auf Harry und Hermine zu und kniete sich einfach neben die beiden, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich möchte Ihre Trinität wirklich nur ungern stören, aber es wäre an der Zeit, sich wieder voneinander zu lösen", sagte Severus ruhig ohne einen sarkastischen Unterton. Ginny war die Erste, die wieder aufstand, während Harry ihr nur zögerlich folgte. Harry hielt Hermines Hand und wollte ihr aufhelfen, aber Severus half ihr viel schneller auf die Beine, denn er umfasste sie von hinten an der Taille und richtete sie einfach auf.

„Können Sie stehen?", fragte er, ohne sie loszulassen. Erst nachdem sie genickt hatte, ließ er von ihr ab. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hermine ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, während Harry sie scheu anblickte. Als sie aufsah, blickte er beschämt zu Boden. Ginny hatte das seltsame Verhalten der beiden bemerkt, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu.

„Nehmen Sie Ihr Buch, Hermine", forderte Severus, doch als sie sich nicht bewegte, nahm er sie zaghaft am Arm und führte sie zum Tisch, bevor er wiederholte: „Nehmen Sie Ihr Buch mit." An Harry und Ginny gerichtet sagte er: „Sie können sich zurückziehen. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

Harry blickte auf das Buch und fragte: „Was für ein Buch ist das?" Er hatte es sich nicht angesehen, sondern war davon ausgegangen, dass es ein schwarzmagisches sein musste.

„Zeigen Sie es ihm", forderte er Hermine auf und Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine so eingeschüchtert und peinlich berührt war, dass es momentan das Richtige zu sein schien, ihr zu sagen, was sie tun sollte.

Hermine zeigte ihm den Titel und Ginny bemerkte ganz richtig: „Traumdeutung! Hermine? Wolltest du den Traum deuten, von dem du mir erzählt hattest?" Die Antwort musste „Ja" sein, denn warum sonst wäre sie mitten in der Nacht in die Bibliothek gegangen, um in diesem Buch zu stöbern? Hermine nickte lediglich, ohne auch nur einen der drei anzusehen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Severus von Ginny und Harry, bevor er Hermine leicht am Arm nahm und sie an seiner Seite hinausführte.

In den Kerkern setzte Severus sie auf seine Couch. Er bemerkte, dass sie das Buch wie einen Schutzschild vor sich hielt, so dass er sich dazu aufgefordert fühlte zu sagen: „Legen Sie das Buch auf dem Tisch ab." Sie kam seiner Aufforderung wie in Zeitlupe nach. Seufzend entledigte sich Severus seines Umhangs, seines Gehrocks und seiner engen Weste, um leger nur mit einem weißen Hemd bekleidet, welches man ansonsten nie unter den vielen Lagen Stoff zu Gesicht bekam, neben ihr auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Hermine rührte sich nicht und er dachte nach, bis ihm eine Idee kam. Er stand wieder auf und holte Pergament, Tintenfass und Feder und er legte es neben dem Buch auf den Tisch. Gleich darauf, weil ihm danach war, ging er zu seinem Spirituosenschränkchen, nahm zwei Gläser und eine angebrochene Flasche Feuerwhisky heraus und kam damit zum Tisch zurück, bevor er sich erneut neben sie setzte.

Sie hatte zwar alles beobachtet, was er getan hatte, doch in die Augen gesehen hatte sie ihm nicht. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie so sehr die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Als er sich nach vorn beugte und die untersten Knöpfe an seiner Hose öffnete, damit er sich die altmodischen Schuhe aufknöpfen konnte, betrachtete sie ihn ganz fasziniert. Er zog den rechten Schuh aus und wiederholte die Prozedur mit der linken Seite. Als er alle einengenden Kleidungsstücke abgelegt hatte, lehnte er sich erleichtert seufzend zurück, während sie ihre Augen nicht von seinen Füßen nehmen konnte.

„Was erstaunt Sie so?", fragte er belustigt.

Endlich blickte sie ihm in die Augen, bevor sie völlig perplex, wenn auch noch etwas geschwächt klingend antwortete: „Sie tragen dunkelgraue Muggelsocken!"

„Und?", fragte er mit einem leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel.

Sie hob uns senkte die Schultern, bevor sie leise sagte: „Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Im Gegensatz zu vielen Herren der Zauberergesellschaft empfinde ich Strumpfhalter als sehr störend", erklärte er schmunzelnd.

Mit großen Augen fragte sie verdutzt: „Strumpfhalter? Diese Dinger, die Männer unterm Knie tragen und…?" Er nickte, so dass sie fragte: „Wer trägt denn bitte so etwas?"

„Albus", war die knappe Antwort. „Aber auch andere Herren, die Sie kennen, doch genug über Herrenbekleidung. Ich denke, Sie sollten sich daran machen, Ihre Träume zu deuten, wie Sie es ganz offensichtlich vorhatten. Sie hatten schlechte Träume oder?" Wieder blickte sie in ihren Schoß, so dass er forderte: „Sehen Sie mich an!" Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nicht nach und diesmal bat er: „Bitte, Hermine, sehen Sie mich an." Sie blickte auf und er hielt den Augenkontakt, während er fragte: „Die Auswirkungen des Erstkontakts zur dunklen Magie zeigen sich bei jedem anders, aber sie ähneln sich. Sie haben schlecht geträumt. Was war es? Haben Sie eine Gliedmaße verloren?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sind Sie auf andere Weise schwer verletzt worden."

Sie nickte, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Ich habe das Buch angefasst und meine Hand…" Sie blickte auf die Innenfläche ihrer rechten Hand.

„Sie werden auch von anderen Personen geträumt haben. Häufig sind es Personen, die der Träumer mit der dunklen Magie in Zusammenhang bringt. Weil ich eine gewisse Person erst gestern erwähnt hatte, nehme ich an, dass es sich um Bellatrix Lestrange gehandelt haben muss?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, auch…", sagte sie, ohne anzufügen, dass sie auch von ihm geträumt hatte.

„Von wem noch?", kam die fordernde Frage und es schien unmöglich, ihm die Antwort zu verweigern.

„Von Ihnen", offenbarte sie flüsternd.

Er schien damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er reagierte nicht empört, sondern wollte lediglich wissen: „Was habe ich in dem Traum getan?"

„Sie haben", Hermine schluckte, „mich verbrannt."

„Ah", machte er zunächst. „Nun, dort", er zeigte auf den Tisch, „liegt alles, was Sie benötigen. Deuten Sie die Träume, die Sie gehabt haben. Es würde Ihnen sowieso keine Ruhe lassen, so wie ich Sie kenne."

Erstaunt schaute sie ihm in die Augen, bevor sie fragte: „Und Sie…?"

Er unterbrach und erklärte: „Ich bleibe einfach hier und verhalte mich ruhig. Wir möchten doch nicht, dass Sie einschlafen, bevor Sie eine Antwort erhalten haben."

Severus schenkte zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey ein, jedoch nicht viel, bevor er bei einem Hauself Tee, Kaffee und Frühstück bestellte. Hermine nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und begann gleich darauf kräftig zu husten, so dass Severus einen Zauber sprach, der den Hustenreiz milderte, bevor er sagte: „Passen Sie mit dem Whiskey auf." Schelmisch fügte er hinzu: „Der ist wesentlich älter als Sie!"

Das Glas stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, doch bevor sie zur Feder griff, fragte sie leise: „War es bei Ihnen auch so?" Er antwortete nicht, weswegen sie ihn anblickte, um ihre Frage wiederholen zu können, doch die hatte er verstanden.

„Ja, das ist bei jedem so", gab er leise zur Antwort. „Ich werde morgen Albus darüber berichten und Sie…"

„Nein, bitte nicht!", unterbrach sie aufgebracht.

„Es ist meine Pflicht, Hermine. Ich muss…"

„Sie müssen nicht! Bitte nicht!", flehte sie.

„Wovor haben Sie solche Angst? Glauben Sie, Albus würde Sie vierteilen? Gerade er wird es verstehen", versicherte er ihr.

„Ich möchte aber nicht… Er wird denken…" Keinen ihrer Sätze konnte sie zu Ende bringen. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas Schlimmes getan hatte und dafür würde sie sicherlich hart zurechtgewiesen werden.

„Ich werde Ihnen sagen, Hermine, was Albus tun wird", sagte er einleitend. Sie blickte ihn an und lauschte, als er aufzählte: „Zu allererst wird er Sie mit Tee und Süßigkeiten mästen. Dann wird er sich alles anhören, was Sie zu sagen haben und er wird Ihnen Dinge entlocken, die Sie wahrscheinlich niemals irgendeiner Person preisgeben würden. Im Anschluss wird er Ihnen als Gegenleistung sehr hilfreiche Ratschläge mit auf den Weg geben und Ihnen dabei helfen, Ihre Ängste zu beherrschen."

Als sie das, was er gesagt hatte, im Kopf nachspielte, schien ein bevorstehendes Gespräch mit Albus nicht mehr so beängstigend zu sein.

„Severus? Sie hatten eben gesagt, gerade Albus wird es verstehen können. Hat er…"

„Wie soll man etwas bekämpfen, von dem man nichts versteht, Hermine? Natürlich ist Albus mit den dunklen Künsten vertraut", machte er ihr klar. Sie blickte wieder in ihren Schoß und Severus fühlte sich genötigt, ihr eine Sache zu verinnerlichen, denn er sagte: „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nie wieder so ein Buch…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und schwor: „Ich lese nie wieder eines!"

„Lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden", forderte er und er bereute sofort seinen harten Tonfall. Mit ungewohnt warmer Stimme wiederholte er: „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nie wieder so ein Buch lesen werden, wenn ich nicht anwesend bin!"

Erstaunt blickte sie auf und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Aber es ist doch verboten."

Allein die Option, noch einmal in dieses Buch schauen zu können, ließ ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Sie würde so gern mehr über die dunklen Künste erfahren, doch sie wollte ihnen um nichts in der Welt verfallen.

„Es gibt Möglichkeiten, solche Bücher zu lesen, ohne dass sie auf den Leser einwirken können", erklärte er. Als Beispiel nannte er: „Einige Auroren werden darin unterrichtet, auch wenn das natürlich niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen wird. Es ist notwendig, 'den Feind' zu kennen, ihn zu verstehen, um gegen ihn zu Felde ziehen zu können."

„Was denn für Möglichkeiten?", wollte sie wissen.

„Später, Hermine. Zunächst entschlüsseln Sie Ihren verdrehten Geist, damit Sie ihn wieder gerade rücken können." Er schmunzelte zuversichtlich, bevor er anfügte: „Dann reden Sie morgen", er schaute auf die Uhr und verbesserte, „heute mit Albus. Sie können den Tag freihaben. Ich denke, selbst ich werde heute froh sein, wenn der Unterrichtstag sein Ende gefunden haben wird."

Während Hermine zunächst stichpunktartig und chronologisch ihre Träume niederschrieb, aß sie nebenbei etwas vom Frühstück, welches der Elf gebracht hatte. Sie war so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie Severus' Anwesenheit völlig vergessen hatte. Nachdem sie die Träume auf Papier gebracht hatte, begann sie damit, wie schon damals bei Severus' Traum, die Bedeutungen der Symbole herauszusuchen. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was sie zu bedeuten hatten, doch es war eine ablenkende Aufgabe, die sie vom Schlafen abhalten würde.

Sie begann mit der Kälte und dem Gefühl des Frierens, die sie auf dem Flur bemerkt hatte, auch wenn dies ein Teil des Traums gewesen war, den sie für echt gehalten hatte. Die Bedeutung gefiel ihr gar nicht, denn sie schrieb auf das Blatt und las in Gedanken mit: 'Die spürbare Kälte kann ein Appell daran sein, Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken zu dürfen. Sie kann sie auch ermahnen, von Herzenskälte oder Gefühllosigkeit abzulassen.' Unter dem Begriff „frieren" stand ähnliches, nämlich dass Gefühle nicht länger so sehr kontrolliert werden sollten, weil man sonst Gefahr laufen könnte, seelisch zu erfrieren. Hermine stutze, denn gerade sie konnte man schwerlich mit Herzenskälte in Verbindung bringen, doch was für unterdrückte Gefühle sollten dann gemeint sein, fragte sie sich selbst? War damit der Drang nach dem Lesen dunkler Bücher gemeint, dem sie nachgeben wollte?

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf frei und begann weiter mit der Symbolik, denn es folgte die „Suche" nach dem Buch und sie schrieb: 'Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber, sich auf eine Furcht einflössende Aufgabe einzulassen, damit sie ihren Weg gehen können und es ist ein Hinweis auf ein strapaziöses Leben, mahnt jedoch gleichzeitig zur Ausdauer.'

Sie seufzte, denn so richtig konnte sie damit nichts anfangen, so dass sie einfach zum nächsten Punkt überging, damit sie am Ende alles noch einmal lesen konnte, in der Hoffnung, dass es dann einen Sinn ergeben würde.

Im Traum hatte sie im Wohnzimmer nichts gefunden, weswegen sie in Severus' Schlafzimmer gegangen war, was ihr nächstes Symbol darstellen sollte. Hermine las nochmals in Gedanken aus dem Buch: 'Unter den Wohnräumen repräsentierte das Schlafzimmer Sicherheit, aber auch einen Ort, an dem Sie Entspannung finden können. Dieser intimste Innenraum eines Gebäudes versinnbildlicht…' Hermine hielt mit großen Augen inne und blätterte aufgebracht im Quellverzeichnis des Buches, bevor sie genervt stöhnte und dachte: 'Sigmund Freud! War ja klar, dass der in diesem Buch mit seinen Deutungen auch vertreten ist.' Sie seufzte und las abermals still den Satz: 'Dieser intimste Innenraum eines Gebäudes versinnbildlicht die Sexualität oder möchte Sie auf eine unbewusste Lebensweise aufmerksam machen; letzteres besonders dann, wenn der Träumende einen Schlafenden im Raum bemerkt.'

Einen Schlafenden hatte sie bemerkt, nämlich Severus, doch was mit einer unbewussten Lebensweise gemeint war, wusste Hermine nicht. 'Wie auch?', dachte sie. 'Wenn die Lebensweise _unbewusst_ sein soll, wie soll ich denn je drauf kommen, was damit gemeint sein könnte?' Die Deutung wurde wieder klarer, als sie in Gedanken die Erklärung über das Wort „Bücherregal" las: 'Als Hinweis auf Lebenserfahrung und Intellekt ist das Bücherregal zu sehen.' Hermine schrieb sich alles auf und dachte derweil: 'Schön, dass ein Buch mir sagt, dass ich erwachsen bin und dazu noch klug.'

Mittlerweile fand sie es albern, ihren eigenen Traum zu durchleuchten, denn in ihren Augen war das nicht so spannend wie die Deutung von Severus' Traum. Sie zwang sich jedoch dazu weiterzumachen, denn was sie erst einmal begonnen hatte, brachte sie auch zu Ende, auch wenn sie sich gerade so fühlte, als würde sie Hausaufgaben im Fach „Wahrsagen" für Trelawney nachholen.

Sie hatte vorhin schon gelesen, dass das Sehen eines Buches nicht nur Weisheit und Wissen darstellen würde, sondern auch dazu anhalten sollte, den anderen Symboliken des Traumes eine größere Bedeutung beizumessen, denn immerhin „las sie in sich selbst". Den schwarzen Lederband, den sie im Traum berührt hatte, konnte natürlich nur „Finsternis" bedeuten und galt hinzu noch als Mahnung, das eigene Leben umzustellen. 'Komisch', dachte sie spöttisch, 'ich dachte, das hätte ich längst getan!'

Den Hinweis darauf, im Wachleben „handlungsunfähig" zu sein, hatte sie ebenfalls schon vorhin überflogen und eine verbrannte Hand wollte vor Risiken warnen, die man selbst nicht abwägen könnte. Chronologisch gesehen kam nach der Verbrennung der Handinnenfläche ihr Schrei, der Severus geweckt hatte. 'Stößt man selbst einen Schrei aus, handelt es sich um einen Glück verheißenden Traum.' Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, denn wieder einmal stand für sie fest, dass Träume keine wirkliche Bedeutung haben konnten, wenn sie von ihrer Deutung her urplötzlich von „Finsternis" auf „Glück verheißend" umschlugen. Sie musste lachen, weil sie sich an Rons Versuch erinnerte, in der dritten Klasse aus Harrys Teetasse seine Zukunft zu lesen.

Jetzt kam Severus mit ins Spiel und sie überlegte, wie sie ihn sah. Er war ihr Lehrer – wieder – aber musste sie daher bei dem Wort „Lehrer" nachschauen? Sie schlug nach, nur um vorsichtshalber alles Wichtige zu notieren. Sie las in Gedanken: 'Allgemein hilft ein Lehrer, sich selbst besser wahrnehmen zu können oder bestimmte Situationen erfolgreich zu meistern. Sehen Sie ihn nur, warnt er vor unüberlegten Taten, doch sprechen Sie mit ihm, werden Sie während Suche nach einer Problemlösung Vorteile und Freude haben; auch unerledigte Probleme können geklärt werden.'

Das sollte jedoch nur in berücksichtig werden, dachte Hermine, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich als Lehrer sehen würde. Sollte sie ihn im realen Leben als Freund sehen, dann wäre dieser Punkt identisch mit einem Punkt in Severus' Traum, denn der sah Harry im realen Leben als Freund, was auch die gleiche Bedeutung im Traum gehabt hatte.

Die Hand, die Hermine im Traum auf ihrer Schulter gespürt hatte, war ein Symbol für Kraft und Stärke und die Berührung an sich durfte als freundschaftliche Beziehung geknüpft werden, las Hermine still, was ihr wiederum vor Augen hielt, dass sie Severus offensichtlich nicht als Lehrer sehen würde. Er hatte ihr im Traum den Schmerz genommen und Hermine rollte mit den Augen, nachdem sie ganz offensichtlich wieder eine von Freuds Deutungen vor sich hatte, denn die lautete: 'Schmerz: Eine günstige Zeit für Liebende, um ihre Angelegenheiten voranzutreiben.'

Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Freud ein sexbesessener Psychoanalytiker gewesen sein musste. Warum hatte es in Severus' Traum nicht solch heiklen Deutungen gegeben? Sie gab sich nicht mehr sonderlich Mühe, denn sie würde am Ende ja nicht mit einer schlechten Note rechnen müssen.

Im Traum war sie vom Schlaf- ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und dieser Raum stand für die Entspannung, die man in Gesellschaft finden würde; in einem „öffentlichen" Raum.

Etwas aufmerksamer las Hermine die Deutung, weil jetzt Fellini jetzt vorkam. Natürlich stand in dem Buch nichts über Kniesel, aber über Katzen und da ihr Haustier halb Katze, halb Kniesel war, könnte sie die Deutung vielleicht sogar gebrauchen. Dass Katzen die launische Seite einer Frau verkörperten, hatte sie woanders schon einmal gelesen. Im Traum war Fellini nicht nur schwarz, sondern trug weiße Punkte auf dem Fell und eine gefleckte Katze bedeutete…

Hermine rollte erneut mit den Augen. Sie schnaufte aufgebracht und meckerte leise vor sich hin, doch da rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass sie ja nicht allein in diesem Zimmer war. Sie rechnete bereits mit einem Kommentar von Severus, der neben ihr auf der Couch saß und darauf achten wollte, dass sie nicht über dem Buch einschlafen würde. Als seinerseits jedoch keine Äußerung kam, blickte sie kurz hinüber, nur um zu sehen, dass sein Kopf nach hinten gefallen war und er fest zu schlafen schien. Sie schmunzelte und las dann in Gedanken den Teil, den sie zuvor verachtend abgebrochen hatte: 'Eine gefleckte Katze bedeutet, dass Sie leidenschaftliche Gefühle für jemanden empfinden.' Sie las weiter: 'Sollten Sie im Traum eine Katze streicheln, dann sind Sie im realen Leben gut zu einem Menschen, der es verdient.'

Kurz nachdem sie im Traum die Katze gestreichelt hatte, war sie von Severus verbrannt worden. Das Verbrennen war ein Hinweis darauf, dass man sich die Finger an einer Sache verbrennen würde, der man nicht gewachsen war, womit in Hermines Augen nur die Bücher und die dunkle Magie an sich gemeint sein konnte. Da sie im Traum jedoch die Hitze so intensiv gefühlt hatte, durfte diese Deutung nicht unter den Tisch fallen, denn das wiederum sollte für starke Gefühle stehen, die man nicht selbst, sondern von jemand anderen wahrnehmen würde.

Hermine hasste das Fach Wahrsagen, hasste es, in Teeblättern oder Kaffeesätzen zu lesen, hasste das Kartenlegen und jetzt noch viel mehr – auch wenn es einen psychologischen Touch mit sich brachte – die Traumdeutung.

Beim zweiten Traum schrieb sie schon nicht mehr mit, sondern überflog nur noch wütend die Bedeutungen im Buch. Sie las still: 'Schlange: Ein Zeichen der Angst vor der mangelnden Fähigkeit, andere verführen zu können. Rot und schwarz gemusterte Schlagen stellen Ausgeburten der Hölle dar und stehen für finstere Kräfte.' Im Traum hatte die Schlage sich auf dem aufgeschlagenen Buch geräkelt und sie las bei den einzelnen Stichpunkten nach: 'Buchseiten: Ihr Wissensdurst ist erwacht! Schlangenbiss: Er zeigt eine Störung Ihres erotischen Lebens; womöglich durch Sie selbst? Gift: Ein schlechtes Gewissen quält Sie und Sie befürchten, jemand könnte Ihnen auf die Spur kommen.' Die Schlage war ihr in den Mund gekrochen, weswegen sie nachschlug und in Gedanken rezitierte: ‚Mund: Wird er Ihnen 'gestopft', fehlt es Ihnen an sozialer Kommunikation.'

Jetzt wurde Hermine auch noch wütend, weil das Buch ihr einreden wollte, einsam zu sein, aber letztendlich war sie das. Sie war einsam, denn sonst hätte sie niemals Harry geküsst. Innerlich erschrak sie, als sie sich an diesem Moment vor wenigen Stunden erinnerte. Sicherlich würde Harry das nicht jedem erzählen, aber zumindest Ginny würde er davon berichten oder? Müsste sie Albus auch davon erzählen? Oder zählte dies zu den Dingen, die er aus ihr herauskitzeln würde, obwohl sie es nie jemanden anvertrauen wollte? Ihr getrübter Zustand war ihr so peinlich und jetzt, wo sie wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen hatte, war es doppelt so unangenehm zu wissen, was sie getan hatte. Wollte sie den dritten Traum, in welchem sie Bellatrix Lestrange gesehen hatte, jetzt noch wirklich deuten? Er war ja sehr kurz gewesen.

Hermine seufzte, bevor sie erneut das Buch zur Hand nahm und nachschlug. Sie las wortlos: 'Haben Sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, dann könnten Sie wegen des starken Interesses eines Menschen an Ihrer eigenen Person Berührungsängste haben.' Es war Hermine klar, dass sie unbewusst in der Bibliothek eine Assoziation zu Severus gehabt hatte, nur dass es im Traum Bellatrix gewesen war, die sie beobachtete. Das fiese Lachen der verstorbenen Todesserin sollte bedeuten, dass der Träumer mit einer Demütigung rechnen könnte und Hermine hoffte innig, dass dies nicht eintreten würde, denn das würde sie nur noch mehr deprimieren. Von jemandem umarmt zu werden könnte bedeuten, dass jemand oder etwas Besitz von einem ergreifen wollte und das konnte Hermine hundertprozentig den dunklen Künsten zuschreiben, denn die hatten sie gepackt; nicht die schwarze Magie an sich, sondern das ganze Wissen, welches sie beherbergte.

Der Kuss, den Bellatrix ihr unerlaubt gegeben hatte, wurde im Buch als Falschheit symbolisiert, was Hermine klar machte, dass die dunklen Künste sie hinterhältig hatten einnehmen wollen. Da Hermine in Bellatrix einen Feind sah, blätterte sie zum Buchstaben „F" und las still für sich: 'Ein Feind steht für gewisse Eigenschaften, die Sie selbst innehaben, jedoch nicht an sich mögen. Das können Eigenarten, Ansichten oder Gefühle sein, die Sie an Ihrer eigenen Person sehr negativ betrachten.' Diese Bedeutung sprach für sich, denn Hermine war von ihrer großen Begeisterung für die schwarzen Texte nicht sehr angetan.

Tief durchatmend schloss Hermine das Buch und legte es auf den Tisch. Ihre eigene Traumdeutung war verwirrend und hatte weder nur mit dem einen noch mit dem anderen zu tun. Es schien, als hätte sie in den Träumen nicht nur ihr Erlebnis mit den dunklen Künsten verarbeitet, sondern noch etwas anderes; etwas Privates. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und blickte zur Seite, wo Severus selig schlief. Diese Seite an ihm hatte sie noch nicht kennen gelernt und so betrachtete sie ihn neugierig, denn er sah jetzt so anders aus. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und die typischen Falten, die sich wegen seines häufigen, fiesen Grinsens um den Mund herum bildeten, waren verschwunden. Er wirkte geradezu friedlich.

Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile still auf dem Sofa sitzen und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, Fellini zu kraulen, an die dumme Traumdeutung zu denken, Harry zu streicheln und Severus zu beobachten, bis sie sich um halb neun dazu entschloss, ihn zu wecken. Sie berührte ihn sanft am Oberarm und drückte, während sie seinen Namen mehrmals wiederholte. Er brummte und drehte seinen Kopf, öffnete jedoch nicht die Augen, so dass sie einfach weitermachte.

„Severus? Sie sollten langsam aufwachen. Severus?"

Er knurrte missgelaunt und öffnete die Augen. Einen Moment lang musste er sich zunächst orientieren, wo er war, bis er Hermine erblickte.

„Oh", war die umfassende Aussage, die auch hätte lauten können „Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen.", doch da dies offensichtlich gewesen war, sparte er sich diese Bemerkung. „Wie spät…?"

„Halb neun durch", informierte sie ihn.

„Dann werde ich mich frisch machen und zum Frühstück zur großen Halle gehen. Möchten Sie mitkommen?", fragte er höflich, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich werde Albus sagen, dass Sie mit ihm reden möchten. Ich denke, ein Termin am Nachmittag wäre angemessen, damit Sie vorher vielleicht etwas Schlaf finden können."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schlafen möchte", sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich werde mit dem Hund rausgehen. Frische Luft wird mir sicherlich gut tun."

Er stimmte ihr nickend zu und sagte: „Ja, das wäre möglich. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden?" Sie nickte und er ging daraufhin ins Schlafzimmer, während sie auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb, wo sie von beiden Haustieren jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit erhielt.


	113. Der Pate

Hi **Daniel**,

Hermine ist ja wie du nicht sehr begeistert über Traumdeutung an sich und sie zweifelt selbst an den Ergebnissen und der Richtigkeit. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Art Beschäftigungstherapie für sie. Aber wieso habe ich dir Hoffnung gegeben, dass Ron und Hermine sich wieder zusammenraufen? Ich weiß, du bist ein alter Romantiker und ich zerstöre ungern Hoffnungen, aber ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass du nicht enttäuscht wirst ;)

LG, Mugelchen

* * *

Schwester Marie brachte gleich morgens die Post, die Lucius so sehnlich erwartet hatte. Er öffnete den Brief vom Ministerium und versuchte allein, die Buchstaben zu entziffern, konnte die kleine Schrift jedoch noch immer nicht lesen.

„Marie, würden Sie…?", fragte er innehaltend, während er ihr den Brief reichte.

„Ja, sicher", war ihre Antwort. Sie nahm den Brief, um laut vorzulesen: „Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy, mit Rücksichtnahme auf Ihre gesundheitliche Problematik hat die zuständige Abteilung entschieden, Ihre Anhörung erst im nächsten Jahr, Anfang August, durchzuführen, damit…"

Lucius unterbrach Marie und schimpfte: „Nächstes Jahr? Das ist über ein Dreivierteljahr! Nein, solange will ich nicht warten. Professor Puddle hat versichert, dass ich in wenigen Wochen wieder sehen kann und die Behandlung womöglich Ende Dezember bereits abgeschlossen sein wird. Weiß das Ministerium das denn nicht? Informieren die sich nicht über meinen Zustand?"

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie können doch einfach zurückschreiben und…"

Er unterbrach sie erneut und sagte im Befehlston: „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Miss Bones herkommt. Ich will mit ihr sprechen, Marie. Holen Sie sie her!"

Schwester Marie seufzte, versicherte jedoch: „Ich werde sie gleich kontaktieren, Mr. Malfoy."

Noch während ihrer Schicht rief Marie über den Kamin die Vorzimmername von Miss Bones an und meldete sich mit den Worten: „Mrs. Dainty, Miss Amabilis hier oder auch Schwester…"

„Marie! Ja, ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Ich kann Sie gleich durchstellen. Miss Bones ist zufällig gerade frei. Einen Moment bitte."

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da meldete sich Miss Bones, so dass Marie gleich ihre Nachricht weitergeben konnte: „Guten Tag, Miss Bones. Es geht, wie Sie sicherlich ahnen, um Mr. Malfoy. Er möchte dringend mit Ihnen sprechen. Es geht wohl um seinen späten Verhandlungstermin."

„Oh, ähm… Ja gut, aber ich kann keinen Termin ausmachen. Ich werde vorbeikommen, wenn ich Zeit habe. Richten Sie ihm das bitte aus, ja?", bat Miss Bones, bevor sie die Verbindung beendete.

Susan versuchte gleich darauf, Draco über den Kamin zu kontaktieren und sie erwischte ihn noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn.

„Draco, dein Vater möchte mit mir reden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alleine überstehen werde", sagte sie nörgelnd, denn sie wollte wirklich nicht allein zu Malfoy senior.

„Aber du glaubst nicht, dass er schon was sehen wird oder? Ich meine, du bist ja erst im vierten Monat. Da sieht man doch noch nichts", beruhigte Draco sie. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Vater eine Behandlung erhalten würde, doch wie gut er schon wieder sehen konnte, war ihm nicht bekannt. Als Susan erfahren hatte, dass sie ein Kind erwarten würde, da war die Schwangerschaft schon reichlich fortgeschritten.

„Sehen wird er es wohl nicht, aber er… Ich weiß nicht, er regt mich immer auf. Er ist mir gegenüber richtig bösartig geworden. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte sie am Ende ganz leise.

„Wann denn?"

„Heute geht es nur um ein Uhr rum, ansonsten…"

Draco unterbrach Susan und erklärte: „Ich habe um ein Uhr Zaubertränke und das wird für mich nicht sehr angenehm werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus mir gestatten wird, dem Unterricht fernzubleiben. Geht es nicht nachmittags oder an einem anderen Tag?"

„Nein, wenn es heute nicht geht, dann wird er nur noch wütender auf mich sein", erwiderte Susan.

Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd sagte Draco: „Du solltest dich von ihm nicht rumkommandieren lassen, Susan."

„Ich will ihm ja nur entgegenkommen. Vielleicht…"

„Er wird dich nicht mögen, nur weil du springst, wenn er mit seinen Fingern schnippt. Nimm einen anderen Tag und ich komme mit oder geh heute allein hin", stellte er klar. Gleich darauf fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde Severus fragen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Ich muss jetzt los, sonst komme ich zu spät."

Draco eile los und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zu „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe". Professor Svelte betrat den Raum und begann schon damit, über das heutige Thema zu reden, während er zur Tafel ging. Als er sich umdrehte und während seiner hochnäsig wirkenden Rede, die er mit vielen hochtrabenden Worten schmückte, seine Augen über die Schüler schweifen ließ, bemerkte er plötzlich Draco, der ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und gespitzten Lippen gelangweilt ansah. Svelte kam ins Stottern, was ihm das Gekicher von einigen Damen bescherte. Das, was Draco am Halloween-Abend über Svelte gesagt hatte, klang dem Lehrer wieder in den Ohren und die wurden gleich darauf ganz rot.

Um halb eins, nach der großen Mittagspause, stand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke auf dem Plan. Severus war nicht in der großen Halle, wie Draco sehen konnte, und so ließ es das Mittagessen sausen und ging hinunter in die Kerker, um Severus zu fragen, ob er heute freibekommen könnte, denn er würde Susan sehr gern begleiten. Womöglich hätte er eine Chance, seinen Vater wieder einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen, denn der hatte bisher auf seine Briefe nie geantwortet. Im Krankenhaus hatte er ihn noch nie besucht; nur in Askaban.

Wie erwartet bereitete Severus den Unterricht vor, denn er füllte die Zutaten nach, die in den Schränken für die Schüler aufbewahrt wurden. Ohne beim Umfüllen aufzublicken fragte Severus ihn mit kalter Stimme: „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy?"

Severus musste wegen Freitag noch immer sehr wütend sein, wenn er ihn, obwohl außer den beiden keine Menschenseele hier war, „Mr. Malfoy" nannte.

„Ich wollte Sie um etwas bitten, Sir", sagte Draco, der es für besser hielt, den höflichen Umgangston beizubehalten, um Severus keinen Grund zu geben, noch wütender zu werden. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und wartete, so dass Draco sagte: „Sie würden mir in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit sehr unter die Arme greifen, wenn Sie mir gestatten würden, dem heutigen Unterricht fernzubleiben, Professor Snape."

„Persönliche Angelegenheiten interessieren mich nicht", war alles, was Severus zu sagen hatte, bevor er sich wieder den Zutaten widmete.

Zwar hatte Draco mit so etwas gerechnet, aber Severus' Art machte ihn wütend und gleichzeitig traurig, so dass er diese Angelegenheit nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen wollte.

„Miss Bones hat mich gebeten, heute mit ihr ins St. Mungos zu gehen", erklärte Draco.

Nur kurz hielt Severus mit seinen Bewegungen inne, bevor er noch ein paar Flubberwürmer in ein Glas tat, es mit einem Deckel schloss und entgegnete: „Private Angelegenheiten können Sie in Ihrer Freizeit erledigen und jetzt stören Sie mich nicht länger."

„Ich könnte Vater sehen…", sagte Draco innehaltend, weil Severus ihn böse anblickte. Ganz plötzlich verspürte Draco das Bedürfnis, sich bei Severus zu entschuldigen und er begann mit den Worten: „Du bist wegen Halloween noch immer sauer."

„Achten Sie auf eine angemessene Anrede", tadelte Severus ihn.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Severus. Ich hätte niemals…"

„Mr. Malfoy", belferte Severus, „ich erwarte von Ihnen den Respekt, dem Sie auch jedem anderen Lehrer…"

Draco wagte es, ihn zu unterbrechen: „Aber kein anderer Lehrer ist mein Patenonkel."

„Ah", machte Severus, „dann führen wir dieses Gespräch gerade auf einer privaten Ebene? Verstehe. Dann lass dir eines gesagt sein, Draco: Es ist eine Schande, dass du als 'Kostüm' jenes Gewand gewählt hast, welches du niemals in deinem Leben hättest tragen dürfen! Aber nicht nur das. Hast du dir überhaupt keine Gedanken über die ganzen Menschen gemacht?" 'Über mich?', fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu. „Kam dir nicht einmal in den Sinn, dass dein Auftritt Auswirkungen von immensen Ausmaßen haben könnte?"

„Was denn für Ausmaße? Es ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung", sagte Draco kleinlaut.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung! Allein die Konfrontation mit der Furcht vor Todessern hat Madame Pomfrey acht Schüler beschert, die übers ganze Wochenende unter Alpträumen gelitten hatten, was sie mit Tränken behandeln musste!" Draco blickte beschämt zu Boden, doch Severus war noch nicht fertig und erklärte: „Eine Schülerin hat wieder angefangen zu Stottern, worunter sie laut ihrer eigenen Aussage seit ihrem neunten Lebensjahr nicht mehr gelitten hatte." Schuldbewusst rieb sich Draco den Nacken und er wartete darauf, bis Severus noch ein Beispiel nannte, doch sein Patenonkel zögerte zunächst. Plötzlich schilderte Severus in einem sehr ruhigen Tonfall: „Der Schock hat bei einem Fünfzehnjährigen bewirkt, dass er des Nachts wieder einnässt, Draco, und das ist deine Schuld! Du wolltest nur einen üblen Streich spielen, aber dein Streich hat bei den durch den Krieg noch immer ganz ausgezehrten Kindern, die jetzt schon durch ihre Erfahrungen viel zu erwachsen sind als sie sein sollten, böse Erinnerungen geweckt und einigermaßen bewältigte Probleme neu aufwallen lassen."

Severus entfernte sich vom Zutatenschrank und näherte sich Draco. Er blickte den Blonden an, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Du hast Glück gehabt, dass dich niemand verletzt hat. Selbst ich war kurz davor gewesen, dir etwas Schlimmes anzutun." Abschließend sagte er spöttisch: „Versuch das mal in Hogsmeade, Draco. Du würdest mit deiner Verkleidung dort keine fünf Sekunden überleben!"

Still stand Draco in der Klasse und ließ sich alles, was Severus gesagt hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass den Schülern nur für einen kurzen Moment bis zur Demaskierung der Schrecken durch die Glieder fahren würde, nicht jedoch damit, dass jemand eine psychische Störung davontragen könnte. Durch diese Erkenntnis fühlte Draco sich richtig schlecht. Er wollte Susan in diesem niedergeschlagenen Zustand auch nicht mehr begleiten, aber eines wollte noch von Severus und er war sich sicher, dass Susan nichts dagegen haben würde.

„Severus?" Als Severus ihn erneut anblickte, sagte Draco voller Hoffnung in der Stimme: „Ich würde gern, dass du der Patenonkel meines Kindes wirst." Draco beobachtete Severus und bemerkte, wie dessen Blick langsam in die Leere schweifte und er kräftig schlucken musste und sich ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile äußerte sich Severus dazu, denn er sagte: „Ich fühlte mich geehrt, aber ich muss leider ablehnen."

Vor lauter Unglauben musste Draco ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er verdattert. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht", wiederholte er einen Moment später schon etwas zorniger. Draco kniff aufgebracht die Lippen zusammen, bevor er sagte: „Ist das deine Art mich zu bestrafen, weil ich einen Fehler begangen habe? Es geht hier nicht um eine kleine Streitigkeit, über die wir in einigen Wochen schon gar nicht mehr reden werden, Severus. Es geht hier um eine Sache, die ein Leben andauern soll!"

„Du verstehst mich falsch, Draco. Ich habe nicht abgelehnt, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen", machte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme deutlich.

Diese Worte hatte Draco in den falschen Hals bekommen, so dass er ihn wütend anfuhr: „Dann bedeute ich dir also so wenig, dass dir mein Nachwuchs völlig egal ist?"

Severus wollte sich Dracos Tonfall verbitten und sagte daher bestimmend: „Deute meine Entscheidung nicht falsch!"

„Wie soll ich sie den sonst verstehen?"

„Draco, es ist genug", murmelte Severus, doch sein Patensohn wollte das unbedingt geklärt wissen.

„Ich war dir ja eh nur ein Klotz am Bein, wie ich das so sehe", sagte Draco aufgeregt atmend.

Severus hatte sich zwar nach dem Vorfall auf dem Astronomieturm um ihn gekümmert, ihn in Sicherheit gebracht, und hatte somit seine Pflicht als Patenonkel erfüllt, doch Draco wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er für Severus all die Jahre nur eine Last gewesen war.

„Ich bin für dich nichts anderes, als ein miserables verzogenes Balg", Severus öffnete den Mund, doch Draco ließ sich nicht unterbrechen, „und ich habe deine Zeit vergeudet! Das hast du selbst gesagt, Severus. Das hast du selbst…" Draco war so aufgeregt, wütend und gleichzeitig enttäuscht, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Reiß dich zusammen", forderte Severus.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest wissen, was du mir bedeutest! Ich habe immer zu dir hinaufgeschaut, dich immer bewundert, schon als Kind. Mutter hat von dir in den höchsten Tönen gesprochen und Vater…" Dracos Lippen begannen wegen der Erwähnung seines Vaters zu beben, aber auch wenn er sich von seinem Patenonkel so tief verletzt fühlte, wollte er keine Tränen aufkommen lassen. „Du bist ein Familienfreund und…"

Severus unterbrach und sagte ruhig: „Und das werde ich auch bleiben. Ich werde, wie früher, auf Festen anwesend sein, Geschenke machen und auch Kinderköpfe tätscheln, aber ich will nicht der Patenonkel werden, Draco."

Draco schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und sagte: „Du verstehst nicht, was ich damit überhaupt sagen wollte." Er wollte es ihm unbedingt verständlich machen und benötigte einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden und dann sagte er mit kaum vernehmbarer bewegter Stimme: „Du warst in meinem Leben immer präsent, Severus, und ich bereue keinen einzigen Moment, den wir zusammen waren. Ich wünschte nur, du würdest das auch so sehen."

Sein Patenonkel sagte nichts und blickte nicht einmal zu ihm hinüber, so dass Draco auf ihn zuging und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch Severus Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte Severus ihm während ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht Trost gespendet und den wollte Draco, weil er sich momentan so schlecht fühlte, einfach erzwingen. Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell handeln, wie Draco die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, um diese Geste zwischen eng vertrauten Menschen entstehen zu lassen. Severus war zwar nicht wie ein Vater für ihn, auch nicht wie ein großer Bruder, aber er war sein Patenonkel und man hatte nur einen und der nahm bei Draco eine wichtige Rolle im Leben ein. Draco fühlte den Trost, den er erhofft hatte, auch wenn Severus nichts anderes tat als dazustehen und sich umarmen zu lassen. Severus selbst hatte die Arme nicht erhoben, um die Geste zu erwidern, doch das störte Draco nicht. Er wusste, dass Severus schon immer sehr zurückhaltend gewesen war. Dass er nicht zurückgestoßen wurde, zeigte Draco, dass sein Patenonkel sich von dieser Geste nicht belästigt fühlte, auch wenn sich dessen Muskeln versteift hatten. Sein Vater hätte ihm jetzt bereits eine verbale Aufforderung gegeben, die Umarmung zu beenden, doch Severus ließ sie stillschweigend zu.

„Du warst und bist mir noch immer ein so geschätzter Patenonkel, dass ich für mein Kind das Gleiche wünsche, Severus", sagte Draco, ohne seinen Kopf von Severus' Schulter zu nehmen.

Er hörte seinen Patenonkel stockend ausatmen, bevor er dessen leise Stimme vernahm. „Ich möchte diese Verantwortung kein zweites Mal tragen, Draco. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch…" Severus beendete seinen Satz nicht und erst, als Draco die gesprochenen Worte in seinen Gedanken wiederholte, da stutze er.

Nur leicht löste Draco die Umarmung, um Severus ansehen zu können und er erschrak, als dessen Gesicht so kreidebleich vor ihm auftauchte. Vorsichtig sagte er: „Severus?" Sein Patenonkel blickte ihn an und in diesem Moment machte Draco einen Satz nach hinten, bevor er besorgt fragte: „Severus, was ist mit deinen Augen?" Er fragte sich, ob sein Patenonkel womöglich an einer Krankheit leiden würde. Warum sonst waren dessen Augen jetzt plötzlich so hell und warum hatte Severus gesagt, er wüsste nicht, wie lange er noch…

'Wie lange er noch WAS?', fragte Draco sich selbst. Wie lange er noch am Leben sein würde?

„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst schlecht aus. Bist du krank?", wollte Draco wissen. Severus fasste sich mit einer Hand ans Herz und deswegen geriet Draco in Panik und fragte aufgeregt: „Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen? Hast du Herzschmerzen? Ein Infarkt? Oh Merlin, setz dich erstmal!" Draco half seinem Patenonkel, hinter den Schreibtisch auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Severus wirkte wie ein nasser Sack, denn man auf der Sitzfläche abgelegt hatte. Die Hand am Herzen krallte sich in den schwarzen Gehrock und Severus hatte sein Gesicht verzogen, als würde er unter großen Schmerzen leiden. „Ich hole Madame Pomfrey."

Schon war Draco in Windeseile aus der Tür gestürzt, nur um gleich darauf zu Boden zu gehen. Was seinen Fall verursacht hatte, machte ihm ein weißer Hund klar, der ihm entschuldigend das Gesicht leckte.

Hermine war gerade von ihrem Mittags-Spaziergang mit dem Hund zurückgekommen, als die Tür des Klassenzimmers sich abrupt geöffnet hatte, Draco direkt in die Leine lief und über sie stolperte.

„Draco, was…"

„Hermine, du bist doch Heilerin oder?", fragte Draco aufgeregt.

„Ja, aber was ist denn nur…"

Erneut fuhr er ihr über den Mund und sagte: „Severus! Es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich glaube, sein Herz… Sieh ihn dir bitte an!"

Heiler war Heiler, hatte Draco gedacht und Hermine war griffbereit, so dass er sie einfach am Arm packte und in den Klassenraum zerrte. Hermine ließ die Leine los und der Hund rannte bereits aufgeregt zu seinem Herrchen.

Hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß Severus noch genauso da, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. An Hermine Gesicht erkannte Draco, dass sie sich ebenfalls Sorgen machte. Beide eilten zu ihm hinüber und Hermine kniete sich vor ihn nieder und sagte: „Severus? Sagen Sie mir, was Sie für Schmerzen haben."

„Es…", seine Stimme war erschreckend schwach. „Es geht schon."

Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs zog Severus seinen neuen Zauberstab, um per Aufrufezauber einen Beruhigungstrank herbeizurufen. Hermine fing die kleine Flasche jedoch ab, bevor er sie greifen konnte und schalt ihn: „Oh nein, das haben Sie schon einmal getan und ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie sich wieder mit Tränken voll stopfen, ohne dass man weiß, was mit Ihnen los ist."

Draco zog bewundernd eine Augenbraue hinauf, denn nicht einmal er selbst hätte es gewagt, Severus einen Trank vorzuenthalten, den er einnehmen wollte. Plötzlich bellte der Hund und Hermine und Draco blickten sich gleichzeitig um. An Draco gewandt sagte sie leise, aber bestimmend: „Sorge dafür, dass die Schüler draußen warten!" Sofort stürmte Draco zur Tür und hinderte die Schüler daran, den Klassenraum zu betreten. Vorsichtshalber ging Draco vor die Tür und schloss sie von außen.

Nachdem die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, fragte Hermine ganz offen: „Ist es genauso wie damals, als sie Harrys Babydecke gesehen hatten?" Er schien im ersten Moment erschrocken, dass sie davon überhaupt wusste, doch er nickte letztendlich. „Was hat das ausgelöst, Severus? Sagen Sie es mir, sonst kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen, bitte", flehte sie. Er antwortete nicht, sondern saß mit dem Oberkörper zusammengesackt seinem Stuhl, die Beine hatte er jedoch weit von sich gestreckt. Hermine seufzte, bevor sei leise offenbarte: „Sie werden es sich wahrscheinlich gedacht haben, aber ich möchte ehrlich sein, Severus. Ich habe nicht nur in dem schwarzmagischen Buch gelesen, sondern bin vorher Ihre gesamten Notizen durchgegangen." Sie sah, wie er schluckte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie etwas suchen und dass Sie dieses Etwas reparieren möchten. Mir sind während der Studie Ihrer Pergamente viele Ideen durch den Kopf geschossen, die in viele verschiedene Richtungen gehen." Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was Sie suchen würden."

Wispernd fragte er: „Dann würden Sie danach suchen?"

Sie verneinte und sagte mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich würde es finden!"

„Es ist verloren", erklärte er schwächlich und entmutigt.

„Das wird sich erst noch zeigen", stellte sie enthusiastisch klar. Sie seufzte nochmals, bevor sie ehrlich sagte: „Ich weiß, dass Sie ein verschlossener Mann sind und dass es Ihnen schwer fällt, über private Dinge zu reden, aber", sie blickte ihm in die Augen, „wenn es sich um etwas drehen sollte, dass mit Tränken und Sprüchen zu tun hat, warum arbeiten wir beide nicht zusammen daran?"

Er blickte von ihren Augen auf ihren Mund und dann auf den Boden, während er nachdachte. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint und er wusste, dass sich seine Chancen verdoppeln würden, sollte ein zweiter schlauer Kopf sich damit befassen. Die Möglichkeit, dass er einer Lösung näher kommen könnte, ließ ihn gleichermaßen aufatmen und erschaudern.

Noch immer hatte er seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, bevor er sagte: „Vielleicht ist es besser, nicht danach zu suchen und es einfach zu vergessen."

Hermine strengte sich an, die Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl sie ihm gern die Meinung geigen würde und sagte stattdessen verständnisvoll: „Sie sind hin und her gerissen, Severus." Fragend runzelte er die Stirn, so dass sie erklärte: „Immer, wenn ich bestimmte Dinge gefragt habe, die damit zu tun haben, dann haben Sie sich abgeschirmt. Andererseits waren Sie es, der Harry einen Hinweis gegeben hatte. Die Veränderungen, die Sie durchmachen, spüren nicht mehr nur Sie selbst, Severus. Zuerst war es Harry, dann ich und jetzt auch noch Draco. Wenn Sie aufgeben, dann wird sich an Ihrem Zustand gar nichts ändern; es wird immer wieder Momente wie diesen geben, aber wenn wir es gefunden haben sollten, dann können Sie endlich etwas unternehmen!"

So leise, so dass sie es kaum verstehen konnte, flüsterte er: „Und wenn ich aufgeben will?"

Hermine hatte schon von Harry gehört, dass Severus häufig depressiv gewirkt hatte und bei diesem Satz sträubten sich ihr die Nackenhaare, so dass sie etwas grantiger sagte: „So etwas möchte nicht hören! Was glauben Sie, wie schnell ich Sie ins Mungos eingewiesen habe?"

Vor lauter Verblüffung ließ Severus seinen Mund offen stehen, bevor er ihre Drohung in Gedanken wiederholte und sie dann am Umhang packte, um böse zu zischeln: „Das würden Sie nicht wagen!"

Sie lächelte, was ihn erneut verdutzte, bevor sie seinen Unterarm beruhigend tätschelte und erwiderte: „Da sind Sie ja wieder – und das ganz ohne Beruhigungstrunk."

Er schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Umhang los, bevor er sagte: „Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Ich…"

„Ist schon gut, Severus." Sie blickte zur Tür, dann zurück zu ihm und fragte: „Sind Sie für den Unterricht gefeit oder…"

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut", erklärte er mit sicherer Stimme.

„Da bin ich erleichtert", sagte sie, bevor sie aufstand. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und begleitete sie zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnete, hörte er sie noch fragen: „Sehen wir uns nachher oder möchten Sie heute etwas Zeit für sich haben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wir sehen uns nachher."

„Gut, aber erst um drei, denn Albus möchte gleich mit mir sprechen", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor er die Tür öffnete und sie hinausging.

Draco blickte Hermine an, die sich einen Weg zwischen den wartenden Schülern freikämpfte und er hätte am liebsten sofort mit ihr gesprochen, doch jetzt folgte zunächst eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Im Laufe des Unterrichts braute Draco den geforderten Trank zusammen und er nutzte derweil die Zeit, um Severus zu beobachten, dessen Augen jetzt wieder dunkel waren.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Ministerium ahnte Susan, dass Draco heute nicht mitkommen würde. Entnervt ging sie zu Kingsley, der über einem Berg von Akten hockte, sie dennoch mit breitem Lächeln grüßte.

„Susan, wie geht's? Warum so bedrückt?", fragte er.

„Ach, Malfoy will, dass ich ihn besuche. Ich denke, er hat Einwände zum Verhandlungstermin im nächsten Jahr."

„Er will alles so schnell hinter sich bringen wie nur möglich, so scheint es jedenfalls. Entweder rechnet er sich wirklich große Chancen aus, nicht viele Jahre zu bekommen oder er möchte einfach wissen, was seine Taten 'wert' sind", erklärte Kingsley mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Da sie sich nicht äußerte, brachte er es auf den Punkt und fragte: „Soll ich hingehen?"

Mit großen Augen wollte sie wissen: „Das würdest du machen? Ich… Ja, das wäre nett von dir. Danke, Kingsley."

Er konnte hören, wie erleichtert sie war, doch als ihr Blick auf die vielen Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch fiel, da bekam sie offensichtlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, so dass er sagte: „Das meiste ist privater Kram wegen der Gesetzestexte. Es würde mir gut tun, mal von denen wegzukommen."

„Nur, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, Susan. Gib mir Malfoys Akte, damit ich…" Sie hielt ihm bereits die Akte entgegen und lächelte verschämt. „Danke, Susan. Ich les mir die letzte Korrespondenz durch und werde gleich ins Mungos flohen."

Lucius wartete auf Miss Bones und löcherte Schwester Marie mit Fragen, ob sie auch wirklich mit Miss Bones gesprochen hätte und ob die nichts von einem Termin gesagt hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, jetzt langt es wirklich. Zum letzten Mal: Miss Bones hat gesagt, sie könnte keinen Termin machen, würde aber so schnell kommen wie möglich. Beruhigen Sie sich doch bitte, Mr. Malfoy", bat Schwester Marie entnervt. Heute war ihr sonst so umgänglicher Patient wirklich eine Nervensäge.

„Aber ich…"

Marie atmete erleichtert auf, weil ein Klopfen den Patienten auf der Stelle ruhig gestellt hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und eine tiefe Stimme grüßte sie.

Die Stimme erkennend wetterte Lucius: „Oh nein, ich habe nach Miss Bones verlangt und werde nicht mit Mr. Shacklebolt reden, besonders nicht nach unserem letzten Gespräch!" Er würde Arthur und Shacklebolt nie verzeihen können, ihm heimlich Veritaserum gegeben zu haben.

„Miss Bones hat den Fall an mich weitergegeben, Mr. Malfoy. Finden Sie sich besser damit ab", sagte Shacklebolt äußerst ruhig.

„Ich möchte, dass die Schwester während unseres Gesprächs anwesend ist. Darauf bestehe ich!", fordert Lucius.

Man hörte Kingsley tief durchatmen, bevor er besonnen entgegnete: „Sie sind hier nicht in der Position, um Forderungen stellen zu können, Mr. Malfoy." Bevor Lucius etwas erwidern konnte, fragte Kingsley: „Über was wollten Sie mit Miss Bones sprechen? Oder habe ich den Weg hierher umsonst gemacht?"

Lucius atmete schnaufend durch die Nase und Marie dachte, dass er jeden Moment Feuer wie ein Drache speien würde, doch dann sagte er ganz leise: „Wenn Miss Bones keine Zeit für mich hat, dann rede ich gern mit Ihnen, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Beide gingen an einen Tisch und Schwester Marie fragte unsicher: „Soll ich nun bleiben oder…"

Kingsley mochte die Schwester und erlaubte: „Bleiben Sie ruhig. Wir möchte doch nicht, dass der Patient sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt." Lucius kniff zornig die Lippen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts. „Also, Mr. Malfoy? Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ich möchte darum bitten, meinen Verhandlungstermin zu verschieben", sagte Lucius gezwungen höflich.

„Verschieben? Ist Ihnen August zu früh? Wir könnten auch im November…"

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche. Ich dachte eher an einen früheren Termin. Wie sähe es mit Januar oder Februar aus?", fragte Lucius mit gekonnt geheucheltem Lächeln.

„Aber Ihre Behandlung…"

„Ich werde spätestens Dezember sehen können und das heißt, ich wäre gesundheitlich in der Lage, einer Verhandlung beizuwohnen", erklärte Lucius mit schmieriger Stimme.

Das erste Mal bemerkte Lucius, dass Mr. Shacklebolt ein dunkelhäutiger Mann zu sein schien, denn er konnte nichts Helles in dessen Gesicht erkennen und daher auch keinen Haaransatz sehen, weil der sich einfach nicht konturenreich vom Gesicht abzeichnete.

Mit sehr leiser, ruhiger Stimme sagte Mr. Shacklebolt: „Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte, dass Sie sich über eine Sache im Klaren sind: Ihr Aufenthalt hier im Krankenhaus ist nicht erforderlich; war er nie! Allein Miss Bones ist es zu verdanken, dass Sie hier ein Zimmer bekommen haben. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann säßen Sie jetzt in einem hübschen Einzelzimmer mit Blick aufs Meer – auf die Nordsee, um genauer zu sein, die sie tag ein, tag aus von Ihrer Zelle in Askaban betrachten dürften! Bringen Sie sich nicht um dieses Privileg, nur weil Sie unzufrieden mit der Wartezeit sind."

Lucius verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, war jedoch äußerst ungehalten über Mr. Shacklebolts kleine Rede, die Schwester Marie auch noch mit angehört hatte.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Anliegen, Mr. Malfoy?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Ja, habe ich", erwiderte Lucius in einem freundlichen Tonfall, der sich sogar für Kingsleys geschulte Ohren sehr echt anhörte.

„Ich höre."

„Ich möchte wirklich gern mit Miss Bones sprechen, Mr. Shacklebolt. Wenn Sie ihr das ausrichten könnten?"

„Sie hat wenig…"

Lucius vervollständigte den Satz: „…wenig Zeit. Ja, darüber bin ich mir bewusst. Sie kann kommen, wann immer Sie eine freie Minuten finden sollte. Und teilen Sie ihr bitte auch mit, dass während unseres Gesprächs selbstverständlich eine Schwester anwesend sein wird, was sie sicherlich begrüßen wird."

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt?"

„Nein danke, Mr. Shacklebolt. Das wäre es. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Besuch", sagte Lucius galant.


	114. Der rote Faden

Hi **Daniel**,

nein, du bist nicht alt... nur zwei Jahre älter als ich :) Aber Recht hast du: Kinder halten jung! Dann bist du kein alter, sondern nur ein Romantiker kurvekrieg ;)

Die Möglichkeit zu spekulieren und die ganzen gestreuten Infos zusammenzufügen überlasse ich gern dem Leser, zumindest eine Zeit lang. Es wäre wirklich nicht richtig, wenn Malfoy ungeschoren davonkommen würde. Das Leben ist nicht fair, wovon Harry sicherlich ein Lied singen kann, wenn man an die Probleme mit seinem damaligen "Lieblingslehrer" Snape denkt. Malfoys Spielchen müssten durchschaut werden, aber von wem? Und mit Severus hast du auch Recht, aber ob der mal eben über seinen Schatten springen kann? Der Mann ist eine harte Nuss...

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

das ist die große Frage: Was sucht Severus? Ich möchte an dieser Stelle natürlich nichts verraten ;)

Vielen Dank fürs Lob :D

LG, Muggelchen

* * *

Hermine war auf dem Weg zu Albus' Büro und sagte vor dem Wasserspeier „Türkischer Honig", so dass man sie passieren ließ. Oben angekommen öffnete Albus die Tür, bevor sie klopfen konnte.

„Hermine, treten Sie doch ein. Schön, dass wir einmal etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen können", sagte Albus freundlich.

Es war Severus gewesen, der den Termin für heute ausgemacht hatte, doch er hatte ihr versichert, dass er dem Direktor nicht einmal einen kleinen Hinweis gegeben hatte, warum sie mit ihm sprechen wollte oder eher sollte. Es lag allein an ihr, Albus darüber zu unterrichten, dass sie in einem schwarzmagischen Buch gelesen hatte.

„Sie sind etwas blass um die Nasenspitze herum, Hermine. Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er höflich.

„Ja, mir geht es gut", antwortete sie und sie fragte sich für einen Moment, warum er sie „blass" genannt hatte. Machte sie etwa einen kränklichen Eindruck auf ihn?

Der Direktor bot ihr einen Platz auf einem sehr gemütlichen Sofa an und hielt ihr eine Schale mit Pralinen unter die Nase, bei denen sie dankend zugriff. Auf dem Tisch stand bereits ein sehr auffälliges Teeservice, welches Antik zu sein schien, denn allein die Kanne war der reinste Blickfang mit ihrer goldenen Farbe und den kunstvollen Verschnörkelungen. Verschiedenste Kekse und zwei Sorten Kuchen warteten darauf, gegessen zu werden, doch zuerst tat sie sich an den köstlichen Pralinen gütlich.

„Einen Tee, Hermine?", fragte Albus freundlich.

„Ja, gern", antwortete sie mit ein wenig Unbehagen, was Albus zu merken schien.

„Bevor wir Ihr Anliegen bereden möchte ich vorweg etwas sagen. Es gab eine Beschwerde über Sie, Hermine", sagte Albus amüsiert, während er ihr eine Tasse Tee reichte.

„Eine Beschwerde?", fragte sie verdutzt nach. Hatte Madam Pince etwa herausbekommen, dass sie heimlich nachts in der Bibliothek Bücher gelesen hatte?

„Ja, eine Beschwerde", sagte Albus und blickte einmal demonstrativ zu einem Gemälde, welches Salazar Slytherin darstellte. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und in dem Moment, in welchem sich eine Ahnung in ihr ausbreitete, erklärte Albus: „Salazar sagte, Sie hätten sein Leben bedroht." Hermine hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen, doch Albus schilderte gleich darauf: „Er behauptet, sie hätten ihn beinahe in die Luft gesprengt."

„Es war ein Notfall und er wollte mich nicht durchlassen. Ich durfte doch aber keine Zeit verlieren und wollte nicht mit ihm diskutieren", rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

Albus kicherte und sagte leise an ihrem Ohr, so dass Salazar im Gemälde unmerklich seinen Hals in der Hoffnung streckte, etwas hören zu können: „Ich habe es auch nicht sehr ernst genommen." Lauter, für Salazar verständlich, sagte Albus: „Dass mir das nicht noch einmal vorkommt, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte wegen des nicht ernst gemeinten Tadels und versicherte: „Nein, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen."

Der Direktor nickte und seine Augen strahlten, bevor er das Thema wechselte.

„Es ist das erste Mal, Hermine, dass Sie mich auf einer privaten Ebene besuchen. Ich hoffe doch, es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen, aber wenn doch, dann dürfen Sie gern von mir erwarten, dass ich Ihnen meine Hilfe anbiete", sagte er aufrichtig.

Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie fragte: „Haben Sie sich jemals mit der dunklen Magie auseinander gesetzt?"

Er blickte sie über seine Halbbrille an und erwiderte: „Man wäre der dunklen Magie hilflos ausgeliefert, würde man sie nicht verstehen."

Für Hermine war das ein klares „Ja", weswegen sie offenbarte: „Ich habe in einem Buch gelesen und ich habe viel zu spät bemerkt…"

„…dass es eines jener schwarzen Bücher war", vervollständigte Albus. „Sagen Sie mir, wie Sie sich dabei gefühlt haben und wie Sie sich jetzt fühlen."

Er tat ihr etwas Kuchen auf und schenkte sich selbst einen Tee ein, so dass sie frei von der Leber weg erzählen konnte, ohne dass er sie eindringlich anblicken würde: „Während ich es gelesen habe, da war ich so fasziniert, so begeistert von all den Dingen, die möglich sind, auch wenn es schlimme Dinge waren."

„Über was haben Sie gelesen?", wollte er wissen, während er sich geruhsam fünf Würfel Zucker in den Tee tat.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das Buch hieß, aber in ihm standen Dinge..." Sie dachte über das nach, was sie aus dem Buch erfahren hatte und gab als Beispiel: „Da stand beschrieben, wie man jemandem das Pech auf den Hals hetzen könnte, mit einem Trank oder einem Fluch; wie man das Unglück aus der Ferne kontrollieren könnte, bis hin zum…"

„Tod", sagte Albus. „Jede Glückssträhne hat ihr Pendant, mein Gute. Jeder hilfreiche Zauber hat einen zerstörenden Doppelgänger, jeder heilende Trank hat einen bösen Zwilling. Der Skele-Wachs zum Beispiel, der Knochen wieder wachsen lässt, wie Harry es leider schon schmerzhaft am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, findet sein Gegenstück in einem abscheulichen Trank, der die Knochen in einem Körper aufzulösen vermag, was einen grauenvollen Tod bewirkt." Der Direktor setzte sich neben Hermine, trank seinen Tee und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme: „Mich interessiert, Hermine, ob Sie sich während des Lesens ein Szenario vorgestellt haben, in dem eine ungeliebte Person diesen Unglückstrank eingenommen hatte."

„Nein!", kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen und sehr erschüttert klingend. Da er sie geduldig anblickte, erklärte sie: „Ich fand es schrecklich und dachte mir, besonders bei diesem Cogamor-Trank, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gäbe, die Wirkung des Trankes wieder aufheben zu können. Der Gedanke daran ist grauenvoll, nur wegen eines Trankes ein Leben lang einer anderen Person hörig zu sein. Es muss doch ein Gegenmittel geben und wenn nicht, muss man eines erforschen."

„Es ist erleichternd, das zu hören. Solange Sie in Gedanken nämlich nicht schon überlegen, welche Person Sie mit welchem Trank leiden lassen möchten, haben Sie ein reines Herz. Sich mit dunkler Magie zu befassen, Hermine, ist eine gefährliche Angelegenheit, aber es ist notwendig, um gegen sie ankommen zu können." Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich, als er anfügte: „Ist es nicht auch so, dass man aus dem tödlichen Gift einer Schlange das rettende Gegenmittel gewinnen kann?" Hermine nickte und verstand, was er ihr damit sagen wollte.

Albus reichte ihr den Teller mit dem Schokoladenkuchen und tat sich selbst ein Stück von der Zitronenschnitte auf. Da sie nichts sagte, ergriff er das Wort erneut.

„Das Leben ist durchwachsen von schönen und schlechten Ereignissen. Der Mensch selbst ist weder gut noch böse; da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass es mit der Magie nicht anders aussieht. Erst beide Seiten formen eine Einheit. Das eine kann ohne das andere nicht existieren, doch nur, wer sich darüber im Klaren ist, der ist auch bereit, beide Seiten kennen zu lernen", erklärte Albus. Plötzlich blickte er sie streng an und fragte einschüchternd: „Hat Severus Ihnen das Buch zu lesen gegeben?"

„Nein, Sir! Er wusste davon nichts, wirklich nicht", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Mit einem Male war die Freundlichkeit, die Albus meist verbreitete, wieder in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, als er sagte: „Das hätte mich auch sehr gewundert." Dann fragte er: „Ihr Interesse ist geweckt worden? Glauben Sie, dass Sie bereit dazu wären, sich mit dunkler Magie zu befassen? Sie müssen nämlich bedenken, dass es Sie sehr beschäftigen wird, auch unbewusst. Sie werden sicherlich Albträume bekommen, was eine normale Nebenwirkung wäre. Auch Harry hatte stets unter Albträumen gelitten, nachdem er von Voldemorts dunkler Magie berührt worden war."

Starr hielt Hermine ihren Blick auf den Schokokuchen und sie fragte sich, ob es eine Fangfrage sein könnte. 'Bin ich bereit?', fragte sie sich selbst. Sie wollte an das Wissen herankommen, das die dunkle Magie mit sich brachte, doch sie wollte ihr niemals verfallen und schon gar nicht bei ihren Mitmenschen den Eindruck erwecken, ihnen erlegen zu sein.

„Gewissenbisse, Hermine?", fragte Albus stichelnd.

Sie seufzte und erklärte: „Ich sag es mal so: Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass ich eine Menge hinzulernen könnte, würde ich mich auch mit den dunklen Künsten auseinander setzen. Es würde nicht nur meinen Wissensdurst stillen, sondern könnte auch nützlich sein, um Opfern der dunklen Künste besser helfen zu können. Immerhin bin ich Heilerin und war während meiner Ausbildung schon einige Male mit wirklich schlimmen Fällen in Berührung gekommen. Andererseits möchte ich nicht, dass man meine Neugierde missversteht." Sie blickte ihm endlich in die Augen und sagte ehrlich: „Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch und wenn die Gefahr für mich zu groß wäre, dann würde ich die Finger davon lassen."

Er tätschele sie liebevoll am Knie, was sie sich bei jedem anderen Mann sofort verbitten würde, aber nicht bei ihm.

„Ich verstehe Sie, meine Gute. Es ist bestimmt nicht gerade leicht, wenn jemand erfahren sollte, dass man sich mit dunklen Künsten beschäftigt. Ich selbst vertrete öffentlich die Meinung, dass schwarzmagische Lehrinhalte nichts auf dem Stundenplan zu suchen haben. Kein Kind sollte mit den dunklen Künsten vertraut gemacht werden." Albus seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Severus selbst hatte während seiner Schulzeit kein Geheimnis aus seinem Steckenpferd gemacht und wurde deshalb… Nun ja, das ist eine andere Geschichte. Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass man Vorsicht walten lassen muss; man nicht jedem alles unter die Nase reiben darf." Er schien für einen Moment gedankenverloren. Albus schenkte ihr und sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein und erklärte: „Dass Severus den dunklen Künsten angetan ist, war nie ein Geheimnis, auch nicht unter den Schülern, was ihm natürlich von Anfang an einen schlechten Ruf eingehandelt hatte." Der Direktor blickte sie an und sagte leise, als würde er ein Geheimnis preisgeben: „Würden Sie glauben, dass ein anderes langjähriges Mitglied der Lehrerschaft ebenfalls sehr mit dunkler Magie vertraut ist?"

Vor lauter Staunen zog Hermine die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sagte: „Noch jemand? Nein, das würde ich keinem hier zutrauen."

„Aber so ist es! Diese Person weiß genau wie Severus, sich zu schützen, um schwarze Magie gefahrlos studieren zu können. Sie, Hermine, würden nie drauf kommen und ich weiß nicht, ob es mir zusteht, Ihnen zu verraten, um wen es sich dabei handelt", sagte Albus lächelnd.

Plötzlich, weil Albus es eben erwähnt hatte, fiel ihr etwas ein, das Severus ihr gesagt hatte und sie erzählte: „Severus meinte auch, es gäbe Möglichkeiten, diese Bücher zu lesen, ohne dass sie einen einnehmen könnten."

„Ja, die gibt es, doch sind diese Schutzmaßnahmen nicht immer gleich, denn jedes Buch hat seine eigenen Tücken. Ich selbst bin im Besitz eines Buches, bei welchem man ganz bestimmte Seitenzahlen nicht aufschlagen darf, weil man sonst mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen werden würde", sagte Albus, bevor er seine Zitronenschnitte naschte.

„Das hört sich gemeingefährlich an!"

Albus schluckte, bevor er nickend zustimmte: „Das ist es auch. Wenn Sie demnächst tatsächlich mit diesen Büchern Umgang haben sollten, Hermine, dann behandeln Sie sie wie gefährliche Tiere; wie giftige Schlangen und Skorpione oder wie eine blutrünstige Chimära, denn die Bücher können unverhofft zuschlagen, weswegen Sie stets auf der Hut sein müssen! Seien Sie niemals unachtsam."

Alles, was Albus gesagt hatte, ließ sie sich durch den Kopf gehen, während sie an ihrer Tasse Tee nippte und ihren Schokoladenkuchen aß. Nach einer ganzen Weile, die sie damit verbracht hatte, nach dem Kuchen auch noch jede Menge Süßigkeiten zu verzehren, sagte sie: „Ich dürfte solche Bücher also lesen?"

Albus lächelte freundlich und entgegnete: „Es liegt gar nicht in meiner Macht, Sie daran hindern zu können. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Hermine. Es ist allein Ihre Entscheidung. Ich möchte Ihnen nur ans Herz legen, vorsichtig zu sein. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn Severus stets an Ihrer Seite wäre, wenn Sie diese Bücher lesen, denn er könnte im Notfall einschreiten. Und wenn Sie einem alten Mann wie mir den Gefallen tun möchten, Sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, dann können Sie meinen Rat gern beherzigen."

Hermine lächelte zufrieden. Natürlich würde sie Albus' Ratschlag beherzigen, denn deswegen war sie ja hier. Da diese Angelegenheit geklärt war, wagte sie den Schritt in eine andere Richtung und sie fragte freiheraus: „Was ist vor zwanzig Jahren mit Severus geschehen?"

Diese Frage traf Albus völlig unvorbereitet. Wie versteinert blickte er sie an, doch nachdem er einmal geblinzelt hatte, war er wieder ganz der alte Direktor, der erwiderte: „Ich kann mich in diesem Punkt nur wiederholen und das sagen, was ich Harry bereits gesagt habe: Ihr seid beide so nahe dran, dass es eine Schande wäre, jetzt aufzuhören."

„Aber womit aufhören? Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, was wir bereits tun. Was ist es denn, das Harry und ich machen, um Severus zu helfen und warum muss man ihm überhaupt helfen?", wollte Hermine wissen, doch Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Haben Sie einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet?", fragte sie gleich im Anschluss.

„Nein, das nicht, aber ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen, das verstehen Sie sicherlich, Hermine", erwiderte er entkräftet klingend.

Sie seufzte und sagte niedergeschlagen: „Es ist demotivierend, dass die einzigen beiden Menschen, die etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen könnten, sich einfach nicht dazu äußern möchten."

Plötzlich klopfte es, so dass Albus sich entschuldigte und zur Tür ging. Es war Minerva, die für wenige Minuten seine Anwesenheit wegen einer schulischen Angelegenheit forderte, so dass der Direktor versprach, in spätestens zehn Minuten wieder hier zu sein.

Allein in Albus' Büro sitzend betrachtete sie die Gemälde und da fiel ihr Blick auf das Portrait von Albus, welches nach seinem Tode hier im Büro zu finden war. Sie ging auf ihn zu und da er zu schlafen schien, wie alle anderen Gemälde auch, sagte sie laut seinen Namen, doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht schlafen. Keiner von Ihnen schläft!", sagte sie laut und ließ ihren Blick derweil über sämtliche Gemälde ehemaliger Direktoren und Direktorinnen schweifen. Es machte sie wütend, dass sie ignoriert wurde, obwohl sie doch wusste, dass diese Gemälde immer nur dem Direktor von Hogwarts treu waren. Sie entschloss sich dazu, die Portraits genauso zu ignorieren wie sie von ihnen ignoriert wurde und streifte ein wenig im Büro herum.

Auf einem Schrank lag der Sprechende Hut, der leise schnarchte, doch ob auch der seinen Schlaf nur vortäuschte, war ihr ein Rätsel. In den Regalen standen Bücher und überall waren seltsame silberne Objekte im Raum verteilt, deren Zweck Hermine nicht kannte. Sie betrachtete jede Menge Gläser mit Süßigkeiten, herumstehenden Tinnef, Schülerakten und bemerkte während des langsamen Gehens nicht, dass sich ihr Umhang an etwas verheddert hatte. Mit einem Male spürte sie den Ruck und sie drehte sich um und zog an dem gefangenen Stoff. Sie zerrte an ihm und hörte plötzlich ein klickendes Geräusch in genau dem Moment, als sie ihren Umhang hatte befreien können. Sie sah sich mit einem Male mit der Versuchung konfrontiert, in das Denkarium des Direktors schauen zu können, denn ihr Umhang hatte einen geheimen Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt, der ein Versteck geöffnet hatte.

Hermine stand an dem Becken und legte beide Hände auf den Rand, doch wie schon bei Severus wurde sie bereits im Vorfeld von Gewissensbissen geplagt. Sie konnte es einfach nicht tun. In Gedanken versuchte sie, sich selbst zu überreden, doch sie war ein rechtschaffener Sturkopf. Sie hörte nicht einmal, wie die Tür des Büros sich öffnete und Albus an sie herangetreten war. Erst seine Stimme befreite sie aus ihrem Zwiespalt.

„Was Sie suchen, Hermine, werden Sie nicht bei mir finden", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in die blauen Augen des Direktors, die kein bisschen Enttäuschung widerspiegelten.

„Ich schwöre, ich habe nicht hineingesehen!", rechtfertigte sie sich.

Albus lächelte und fragte: „Habe ich Ihnen einen Vorwurf gemacht?" Er legte einen Arm um sie und sagte: „Neugier ist keine Sünde, aber man sollte sie mit Umsicht walten lassen."

„Mein Gewissen hindert mich leider sehr oft daran, meiner Neugierde nachzugeben", sagte Hermine entmutigt.

„Ihnen, Hermine, liegt der Dialog viel mehr. Sie verfügen über zwei sehr ausgeprägte Eigenschaften. Zum einen wären da Ihre Wortgewandtheit und zum anderen Ihre Aufrichtigkeit. Mit beiden Eigenschaften zusammen können Sie mehr verschlossene Türen öffnen, als mit halbherzigen Auskundschaftungen, die von Ihrem Gewissen vereitelt werden", sagte Albus.

Albus reichte ihr eine Schachtel mit Schokoladendrops, an der sie sich bedienen durfte und selbst nahm er auch eine dieser Köstlichkeiten, bevor er fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein, Hermine?"

„Nein, ich denke, das war alles gewesen", erwiderte sie.

„Wunderbar! Ich hoffe, ich konnte Ihnen eine Hilfe sein. Falls Sie auf Probleme treffen sollten, dann erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie mich jederzeit aufsuchen, ja?"

Sie nickte lächelnd und sagte: „Danke Albus."

Kaum war Hermine in den Kerkern an der Tür zu Severus' Labor angekommen, wurde sie von jemandem abgefangen. Draco kam eilig auf sie zu und fragte: „Können wir mal kurz miteinander reden?"

Etwas verdutzt nickte sie, so dass er ihr mit einer Geste bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Er ging bis ans Ende des Korridors und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen, die direkt in sein Schlafzimmer führte, was ihr vor Augen hielt, dass nicht in Gegenwart seiner Mutter mit ihr reden wollte.

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, fragte er unverblümt: „Was ist mit Severus los?"

„Äh…", machte sie. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er die Frage meinte.

„Ist er krank?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, denn er machte sich ganz offensichtlich Sorgen.

„Wieso krank?"

Er schien ungeduldig zu werden und sagte: „Ich bin nicht blöd! Heute, als ich dich um Hilfe gebeten habe, da ging es ihm noch schlecht und nachdem du gegangen warst, da war plötzlich alles in Ordnung. Mach mir nichts vor!" Mit Bestimmtheit forderte er: „Sag mir, was los ist! Wird er blind?"

„Blind?", fragte sie verdattert nach.

„Hör auf, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen!", sagte grantig.

„Ich nehme dich nicht auf den Arm, Draco! Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du glaubst, er würde blind werden", erklärte sie ruhig.

Draco zwang sich zur Besonnenheit und schilderte: „Seine Augen sind heller gewesen! Bei meinem Vater sind die Augen auch erst heller geworden, bevor er das Augenlicht verloren hat."

Hier staunte Hermine und fragte neugierig: „Das hast du gesehen? Was ist vorher passiert, dass seine Augen…"

„Das geht dich nichts an", machte er ihr klar.

Zickig antwortete sie: „Dann habe ich dir auch nichts zu sagen!"

Sie ging bereits einige Schritte zur Tür, da ergriff Draco ihren Oberarm und drehte sie um, bevor er böse zischelte: „Was sollen die Spielchen?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Arm und befreite sich aus seinem Griff, bevor sie die Augen zusammenkniff und sagte: „DU wolltest mit mir sprechen, vergiss das nicht. Wenn wir ein wenig freundlicher miteinander umgehen könnten und wenn du auch meine Fragen beantworten würdest, dann könnten wir vielleicht gemeinsam vorankommen, aber nicht auf diese Art!"

„Was für Fragen hast du?", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der sich anhörte, als würde er etwas ausspucken.

Hermine versuchte angestrengt, sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor sie sagte: „Was ist geschehen, bevor dir seine veränderte Augenfarbe aufgefallen ist?" Sie bemerkte, wie Draco sich auf die Unterlippen biss und entspannte die Situation mit den Worten: „Ich will ja keine Details hören. Erzähl es mir so oberflächlich wie möglich. Ich nehme stark an, dass ihr über etwas sehr Emotionales geredet habt?"

Draco nickte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er die heutige Situation „oberflächlich" schildern könnte, also begann er lang gestreckt zu erzählen: „Er war wegen Freitag noch etwas ungehalten."

„Er hat dir die Leviten gelesen", sagte Hermine in ruhigem Tonfall, weil die Situation sofort verstanden hatte.

Ihr Gegenüber blickte sie zwar durch verengte Augen an, nickte jedoch, bevor er hinzufügte: „Das Gespräch ist dann persönlicher geworden." Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihr – ohne Details zu nennen – davon erzählen könnte, dass er Severus gebeten hatte, der Patenonkel seines Kindes zu werden.

Hermine bemerkte seine Schwierigkeiten und sagte ganz offen: „Ich weiß, dass wir uns kaum kennen." Er blickte auf und als sie sich ansahen, erklärte sie: „Wenn ich dich sehe, dann denke ich immer noch als Erstes an den Draco, der du damals warst." Erinnerungen an verschiedenste Auseinandersetzungen blitzten gleichzeitig bei ihm und ihr auf. „Ich kenne dich nicht so, wie Harry dich kennt und ich weiß nicht, ob das jemals so sein wird, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich niemals jemanden auf den Arm genommen habe, wenn man mir etwas Persönliches anvertraut hat. Severus leidet an irgendetwas und ich glaube, dass er die meiste Zeit über sehr niedergeschlagen ist und deswegen möchte ich ihm helfen", sagte sie ehrlich.

Draco musste sich setzen, auch wenn es keine Neuigkeit für ihn war, dass sein Patenonkel schwermütig sein sollte, denn das hatte er ja selbst jahrelang miterleben müssen. Wortlos bot er ihr den anderen Stuhl an dem kleinen Tisch an, so dass sie ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Er sagte vorhin", Dracos Stimme war erschreckend leise, „dass er nicht wüsste, wie lange er noch…"

Da er innegehalten hatte, fragte sie nach: „Wie lange er noch was?"

„Er hat den Satz nicht beendet, aber es ist eindeutig oder? Du denkst das Gleiche wie ich, habe ich Recht?", fragte er nach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weil sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass es so schlecht um Severus aussehen sollte, weswegen sie versuchte zu erklären: „Er ist ja nicht immer so oder? Ich meine, es sind nur Momente, wo er keinen", sie schluckte kräftig, „Sinn mehr sieht?"

„Er sieht seit Voldemorts Tod keinen Sinn mehr", sagte Draco und er stutzte, weil er das erste Mal in seinem Leben diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, ohne vor ihm zu erschaudern. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum er…" Er stockte, doch er entschloss sich dafür, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen: „…warum er abgelehnt hat, Patenonkel für mein Kind der zu werden."

Sie machte große Augen und fragte leise: „Das war es, was so persönlich war? Du hast ihn gefragt und er hat abgelehnt?" Er nickte, so dass sie ehrlich sagte: „Das tut mir so Leid, Draco. Das hat dich sicherlich sehr getroffen."

Wieder nickte er, bevor er erzählte: „Ich habe ihm gesagt, was er mir als Patenonkel bedeutet und dass ich mir wünschen würde…" Er konnte nicht so offen mit Hermine sprechen, auch wenn sie so verständnisvoll zu sein schien; es ging einfach nicht.

„Das war der Moment? Als du ihm das gesagt hast, da ging es ihm auf einmal schlecht?", fragte sie, doch sie beantwortete ihre Frage selbst. „Ja, so war es bisher immer gewesen!"

Stutzig wiederholte Draco ihre Worte und er fragte sich, war sie mit „immer" meinen würde. „Was geht mit ihm vor?", fragte er vorsichtig, denn ganz offensichtlich war ihm einiges entgangen.

Behutsam erklärte sie: „Wir glauben, er hat durch irgendetwas die Fähigkeit verloren, empfinden zu können, doch dann gibt es Momente…" Sie suchte nach einem anderen Beispiel und erzählte: „Als ich bei ihm angefangen habe, da waren seine Augen stets so schwarz wie man sie bei ihm kennt, aber mittlerweile sind sie immer braun."

„So etwas geht doch überhaupt nicht!", warf Draco ungläubig ein.

„Du hast es heute doch selbst gesehen! Ich brauche gar nicht mehr zu fragen, ob dir das früher schon einmal aufgefallen war. Ich meine, als ihr beide unterwegs wart."

„Ist mir nie aufgefallen", sagte er Kopf schüttelnd.

Per Aufrufezauber ließ Draco zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Traubensaft an den Tisch schweben. Er schenkte sich und ihr etwas ein, bevor er tief ein und aus atmete.

Hermine stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich zu Draco, bevor sie sagte: „Sir Nicholas hat mir gesagt, dass Severus nach der Schule, als er hier als Lehrer angefangen hat, braune Augen hatte. Ich glaube, das ist seine normale Farbe." Dracos riss die Augen auf, doch hörte weiterhin zu, als Hermine schilderte: „Und erst ungefähr ein Jahr später, da wären sie so dunkel geworden!"

„Ein Jahr später?", fragte Draco und rechnete im Kopf. „Das wäre ungefähr der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als Voldemort Harrys Eltern…"

„Ja! Es muss damals etwas geschehen sein, dass er so… Oh Draco, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir alles in so kurzer Zeit erzählen soll. Nach Voldemorts Tod muss erneut etwas mit ihm geschehen sein, denn er scheint ab und an wieder etwas zu empfinden, aber genau das scheint er nicht ertragen zu können", sagte sie.

„Ein Fluch", murmelte Draco.

Sofort hellhörig geworden fragte Hermine: „Gibt es so einen Fluch, der Gefühle absterben lassen kann?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, du würdest mir das sagen", erwiderte er.

„Herrgott, ich stolpere von einer Theorie in die nächste und keiner von denen, die die Antworten kennen, sind bereit, mir welche zu geben. Das ist so frustrierend!", schimpfte sie.

„Wer soll denn Antworten kennen?"

„Der Direktor! Und natürlich Severus selbst, aber wenn ich ihn etwas frage, dann blockt er ab oder wird richtig fies, dabei war er es selbst, der Harry diesen Hinweis gegeben hat", nörgelte sie.

„Severus hat Harry… Was für einen Hinweis?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd, der bei den ganzen Informationen aus allen Wolken fiel.

„Na, dass er vor zwanzig Jahren jedes Gefühl begraben hätte und nur noch Hass geblieben wäre", erklärte sie.

„Das hat er gesagt? Und ich habe geglaubt, du stellst hier nur wilde Vermutungen an", sagte Draco verdutzt.

Sie schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, bevor sie erklärte: „Nein, ich vermute nicht nur! Severus war es selbst gewesen, der Harry auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht hat und wir sind mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Hilfe von uns erwartet. Gleichzeitig hat er offensichtlich Angst, dass wir tatsächlich dahinter kommen könnten, weswegen er selbst uns im Dunkeln tappen lässt."

„Und Dumbledore? Was hat der damit zu tun?", wollte Draco wissen.

Hermine hob und senkte die Schultern und erklärte daraufhin: „Er weiß wahrscheinlich genau, was Severus widerfahren ist, aber er sagte, er hätte versprochen, darüber nicht zu reden. Im gleichen Atemzug hatte er Harry und mir jedoch nahe gelegt, dass wir nicht aufhören sollten – womit auch immer – und dass wir Severus nicht aufgeben dürfen."

Draco hatte sehr aufmerksam zugehört und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es möglicherweise wahr sein konnte. Er hatte niemanden im Leben getroffen, der so kaltherzig wirkte wie Severus. Selbst sein eigener Vater hatte schon einmal Herz gezeigt, wenn auch nicht sehr oft.

„Das ist ziemlich gruselig", sagte Draco etwas verwirrt. „Ich meine, ich bin bisher immer davon ausgegangen, dass Severus sich einfach so sehr unter Kontrolle hat, dass man von ihm kaum Gefühlsausbrüche erwarten darf. Wenn aber nur Hass übrig geblieben sein soll, wie kann er dann einen Patronus herbeirufen? Dazu benötigt man eine glückliche Erinnerung und die muss er haben, denn er kann einen Patronus heraufbeschwören und der ist nicht gerade klein!"

„Oh…", machte Hermine.

„Was hast du? Habe ich gerade eine deiner Theorien verworfen?", fragte er neckend.

„Nein, du hast nur die Theorie bestätigt, dass er nicht seelenlos sein kann", erwiderte sie.

Draco stieß hörbar Luft durch die Nase aus, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Wenn er ohne Seele wäre, dann würde man das merken, denn dann wäre er tot und nur sein Körper würde noch umherwandeln. Er hätte keine Leidenschaften mehr wie das Tränkebrauen; nicht einmal die Ambition, von allein auf die Toilette gehen zu wollen."

„Weißt du vielleicht, ob ein Dementor nur einen Teil der Seele vernichten kann?"

„Was für eine Theorie ist das denn bitteschön?", fragte er spöttisch. „So ein Kuss dauert keine zehn Sekunden und weg ist die Seele."

„Und woher weißt du das?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen.

„Damals, als man Black geschnappt hatte, da hat Severus mir erzählt, was er alles dafür geben würde, beim Kuss zusehen zu können. Er hatte sich darüber informiert, wie lange es dauern würde und er war der Meinung, dass er zehn Sekunden mit Leichtigkeit als Zuschauer ertragen könnte."

„Das ist auch so eine Sache, die mich natürlich stutzig macht", warf Hermine ein, „denn wenn er davon ausgeht, so einem Kuss zusehen UND ungeschoren davonkommen zu können, dann frage ich mich, warum? So einem Kuss beizuwohnen soll unerträglich sein und einem den Verstand rauben."

Draco machte große Augen und sagte leise: „Ich hab es damals nur für einen Witz von ihm gehalten."

„Vielleicht hat er dich aber auch auf etwas aufmerksam machen wollen? Vielleicht wollte er, dass du stutzig wirst und ihn fragst, warum er denken würde, er könnte es ertragen. Möglicherweise war Harry nicht der Erste, von dem er sich Hilfe erhofft hatte?", sagte sie, während sie beobachtete, wie Draco in eine „Grübelstarre" zu verfallen schien, denn seine Augen fixierten das Glas vor sich und er blinzelte nicht ein einziges Mal.

„Ich muss langsam los, Draco. Er wartet auf mich", sagte Hermine und bedankte sich noch für das Getränk.

Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Warte!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, so dass er fragten konnte: „Was macht ihr, um ihm zu helfen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwas scheinen wir ja richtig zu machen, wenn man Albus Glauben schenken darf."

Sie ging einen Schritt zur Tür, aber er hielt sie erneut auf, indem er ihren Oberarm ergriff; diesmal jedoch zaghafter als vorher. „Was kann ich tun?", fragte Draco, der aufrichtig seine Hilfe anbot.

„Was hast du bereits getan?", fragte sie rätselhaft zurück. Er dachte daran, wie er Severus umarmt hatte und es ihm erst danach schlecht gegangen war, doch er wollte es ihr nicht sagen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn für einen Schwächling halten. Weil er nicht antwortete, sagte sie: „Ich würde empfehlen, dass du so weitermachst wie bisher und wenn es ihm wieder 'schlecht' gehen sollte, dann bleib einfach bei ihm."

Hermine musste nicht weit laufen, da war sie schon an der Tür zu Severus' Büro und öffnete sie, ohne zu klopfen. Drinnen saß er an seinem Pult und ging Hefte der Schüler durch, bevor er aufblickte.

„Ah, zurück von einer gepflegten Konversation mit dem Direktor oder würden Sie es eher unter 'belangloser Plauderei' einordnen?", fragte er mit einem hochgezogenem Mundwinkel; dem einzigen Indiz dafür, dass er sich einen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich schnell wieder von seinem kleinen „Schwächeanfall" erholt.

„Oh nein, es war schon sehr interessant, aber ich muss mich erst einmal setzen", sagte sie entkräftet, bevor sie auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm.

Das Gespräch mit Draco war auch nicht ohne gewesen, dachte sie, denn es war schön zu wissen, dass er sich überwunden hatte, gerade sie zu fragen, wie es um Severus stehen würde.

Severus nahm sich einen Stuhl und gesellte sich zu ihr, bevor er fragte: „Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?"

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und erwiderte sehr ernst: „Zunächst einmal bin ich der Überzeugung, dass mein Blutzuckerspiegel jetzt mindestens dreimal höher ist als mein Intelligenzquotient."

„Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte er todernst, „denn dann wären Sie jetzt längst tot."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie seine Anmerkung als Kompliment hatte entschlüsseln können, was sie zum Lächeln brachte und gleich darauf erklärte sie: „Er hat nichts dagegen, dass ich schwarzmagische Bücher lese, aber es wäre ihm lieb, wenn Sie dabei wären."

„Ah", machte er, denn er hatte offensichtlich nicht mit etwas anderem gerechnet.

„Und Albus hat mich auch darüber informiert, dass es eine Beschwerde über mich gegeben hat", fügte sie hinzu.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte: „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, Ihr Gemälde hat mich angeschwärzt!", sagte sie gespielt eingeschnappt.

„Salazar? Warum…"

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden und erklärte: „An dem Abend, an dem wir den 'Adlerauge' eingenommen hatten, da wollte er mich nicht reinlassen und deswegeb habe ich ihm gedroht."

Er schluckte bei der Erwähnung dieses Abends, doch er konzentrierte sich auf das eigentliche Thema und fragte nach: „Wie haben Sie bitteschön einem sprechenden Gemälde gedroht? Mit Terpentin?"

Unvermittelt prustete Hermine los und er schien nur für einen Moment erschrocken gewesen zu sein, so eine Reaktion bei ihr hervorzurufen. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie Salazar mit einem „Bombarda Maxima" gedroht hatte.

„Warum das?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich wollte zu Ihnen, Severus. Ich wusste ja nicht…" Nur in Gedanken beendete sie den Satz. Er äußerte sich nicht, weil ihm das Thema unangenehm zu sein schien, so dass sie sagte: „Eines ist mir an diesem Abend klar geworden, Severus."

Er blickte sie mit so einer Furcht in den Augen an, als würde er damit rechnen, dass sie ihn jeden Moment mit seinem Geheimnis konfrontieren würde. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen sagte sie jedoch: „Mein Farbtrank ist leider keine neue Erfindung!" Sie seufzte und blickte betrübt zu Boden.

„Was lässt Sie denn das denken?", wollte er wissen.

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und erklärte: „Wenn es schon eine Nebenwirkung des Adlerauges ist, dass man die Magiefarben von einem Zauberer sehen kann, dann ist mein Trank nicht neu."

„Ihr Trank, Hermine, zeigt die Farben nicht nur kräftiger und länger, sondern er hat auch keinerlei Nebenwirkungen. Es mögen Ähnlichkeiten vorhanden sein, besonders was die Zutaten betrifft, aber Sie sind von allein drauf gekommen und haben den Trank nur zu diesem Zweck entwickelt. Wahrscheinlich war dem Entdecker des 'Adlerauges' diese farbenfrohe Nebenwirkung nicht einmal aufgefallen oder er wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Sie haben diesen Trank entwickelt, bevor sie von den Nebenwirkungen des Adlerauges wussten", machte er ihr klar.

Sie seufzte erneut, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, man könnte ihren Trank später abgekupfert nennen.

Er durchbrach die Stille und sagte: „Der Abend ist schon angebrochen. Heute können wir nichts Großartiges mehr beginnen."

„Wissen Sie, wozu ich Lust hätte?", fragte sie plötzlich mit ganz glänzenden Augen, während sie sich ihm zuwandte. Er ahnte, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein Buch der dunklen Künste lesen wollte, schüttelte dennoch den Kopf, so dass sie ihm offenbaren konnte: „Ich habe Lust drauf, zum See zu gehen", seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, „und dann Albus' Grab zu öffnen."

Seine beiden Augenbrauen schnellten zum Haaransatz hinauf, bevor er sich zu ihrem Vorschlag äußerte. „Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass hinter Ihrem schlauen Köpfchen mit den vielen exzellenten Ideen ein überaus morbider Geist zu stecken scheint?"

Sie grinste und sagte schelmisch: „Die Idee kam ja ursprünglich von Ihnen. Vielleicht färben Sie einfach nur ab?"

Mit ernster Miene erwiderte er besorgt: „Ich hoffe doch nicht."


	115. Marmorne Ruhestätten

Hi **Daniel**,

gut dosiert dürfen die Kapitel stellenweise gern unterhaltsam sein :) Mit Draco haben Hermine und Harry wirklich ein wenig Verstärkung bekommen, auch wenn der vielleicht nicht genau weiß, wie er helfen kann. Einigen gegenüber verhält sich Severus wirklich einigermaßen "normal", was wohl auch von seiner Tagesform abhängig sein kann ;)

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

vielen Dank für das Lob :) Die Scherze halten sich bei Severus zwar in Grenzen und nicht jeder bekommt sie zu hören, aber ab und an, wenn seine Laune es zulässt, kann er welche machen :)

LG, Muggelchen

* * *

Am Abend saßen Harry und Ginny gemütlich mit Wobbel und Nicholas zusammen, um einige Ideen für ihre Hochzeit zu notieren, als es klopfte. Nach einem lauten „Herein" von Harry öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva stand auf der Schwelle.

„Harry, eine persönliche Lieferung für Sie", sagte Minerva und machte den Herren, die hinter ihr warteten, Platz.

Harry und Ginny erhoben sich und beobachteten zwei ältere, kräftig wirkende Herren, die sehr konzentriert einen großen Gegenstand per Levitation ins Wohnzimmer schweben ließen. Ihre Stäbe hatten sie jedoch nicht auf die große hölzerne Kiste gerichtet, sondern auf einen sehr stabil aussehenden Stein, auf dem die Kiste stand.

„Wo möchten Sie es hinhaben?", wollte der Mann mit den graublonden Haaren wissen.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Der Herr mit der Brille antwortete: „Das ist ein Denkarium, gute Frau. Wo ungefähr soll es stehen?"

„Ähm", machte Harry und schaute sich flugs im Wohnzimmer um, um eine passende Stelle zu finden. „Da, links vom Kamin", sagte er letztendlich, denn dort war genügend Platz vorhanden.

„Bedenken Sie, Mr. Potter, dass ein Denkarium von mehreren Personen gleichzeitig benutzt werden kann. Es sollte in der Regel frei stehen, damit es von allen Seiten zugänglich ist, aber wenn Sie…"

Ginny unterbrach den Graublonden und schlug vor: „Dann besser in die Ecke da, mit Abstand zur Wand."

Die Herren nickten, beförderten jedoch die Lieferung nur in die Nähe des gewünschten Zielortes, bevor sie den Stein mit der Kiste drauf absetzten. Nachdem sie ihre Zauberstäbe in den Umhängen verstaut hatten, war Körperkraft von Nöten. Die beiden muskulösen Herren hoben gemeinsam und sehr vorsichtig die hohe Kiste an und stellten sie behutsam auf ihren Platz. Der Graublonde zog erneut seinen Stab und berührte das Holz, welches gleich darauf verschwand und ein steinernes, verschnörkeltes Denkarium mit einem sehr breiten, aber leeren Becken freilegte. Der Herr mit der Brille zog zwei kleine Gegenstände aus seinem Umhang, stellte sie auf den Boden und sprach einen Zauber, der ihnen wieder ihre normale Größe gab. Es kamen zwei große Tonbehälter mit mindestens fünf Litern Fassungsvermögen zum Vorschein.

„Das hier", der Mann zeigte auf den helleren Tontopf, „beinhaltet die Flüssigkeit für das Denkarium. Ich fülle es gleich auf; gehört zum Service. Den Rest bewahren Sie bitte gut." Der Mann ließ den tönernen Behälter bereits schweben und entkorkte ihn, bevor eine nicht ganz klare, undurchsichtige Flüssigkeit in das Becken lief.

„Was ist da drin?", wollte Ginny wissen, die auf den dunklen Tontopf zeigte.

Der Graublonde griff in eine Innentasche seines Umhangs und zog eine Pergamentrolle hinaus, die er entrollte und Harry gab, während er sagte: „Zum Denkarium gehören auch ausgewählte Erinnerungen des Vorbesitzers, die Ihnen nun überlassen werden. Wenn Sie bitte hier", der Mann tippte unten rechts auf das Pergament, „unterschreiben würden, dass Sie die Lieferung erhalten haben?"

Verdattert fragte Harry: „Auserwählte Erinnerungen des Vorbesitzers? Ist so etwas üblich?"

„Aber sicher! Der Nachlassverwalter wollte Denkarium und Erinnerungen nicht trennen. Was Sie mit ihnen machen werden, ist Ihnen überlassen, Mr. Potter." Etwas drängelnd fügte er hinzu: „Die Unterschrift bitte! Wir haben jetzt Feierabend."

Harry unterschrieb die Empfangsbestätigung und gleich darauf wurden die beiden Herren von Minerva wieder nach draußen begleitet.

„Ron hat zwar erzählt, dass man mir das Denkarium überlassen möchte, aber auch noch die Erinnerungen? Ich meine, wollen die Verwandten die nicht selbst haben?", fragte Harry ungläubig, während er sich dem sehr antik aussehenden Steinbecken näherte.

Ginny folgte ihm und erklärte: „Was sollen die mit den Erinnerungen anfangen, wenn Sie kein Becken haben?"

„Ja schon, aber Erinnerungen sind doch so persönlich! Ich würde keinem Fremden meine Erinnerungen einfach geben wollen. Vielleicht schauen wir lieber nicht rein? Die haben ja gesagt, das es an mir liegt, was ich damit mache", sagte Harry mit einem schlechten Gewissen.

„Als ob du deine Neugierde im Griff hättest, Harry", sagte sie lachend. „Ich würde da schon mal hineinschauen wollen und wenn du nicht möchtest…?"

„Aber was, wenn da schlimme Dinge gezeigt werden? Sachen, die man nicht sehen möchte?"

„Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen, Harry. Ich werde mir mal eine ansehen und zwar jetzt gleich", sagte Ginny, die bereits den großen dunklen Tonkrug öffnete. Ein silberner Schein drang aus der Öffnung hinaus und es wirkte, als hätte jemand eine Lichtquelle in dem Krug untergebracht.

Völlig sorglos führte Ginny ihren Zauberstab in die Öffnung und zog ihn gleich wieder vorsichtig hinaus. An der Spitze ihres Stabes hing ein silberner Faden, den sie behutsam zum Denkarium hinübertrug und wie einen kleinen Fisch in das große Becken fallen ließ.

Bevor Ginny in die Erinnerung eintauchen konnte, sagte Harry aufgeregt: „Warte, ich komm mit." An Wobbel gerichtet, der den kleinen Jungen im Arm hielt, sagte er: „Wenn irgendwas passiert…"

„Harry, was soll passieren? Es kann uns nichts passieren!", versicherte ihm Ginny, die seine Hand nahm und ihren eigenen Kopf bereits über das Becken führte, bis ihre Nasenspitze die flüssige Oberfläche berührte. Harry machte es ihr gleich.

Einen Stock tiefer schlug Hermine vor: „Nehmen wir den Hund mit! Fellini könnte auch mal wieder raus."

Severus musste schmunzeln, bevor er sagte: „Wir tarnen die heimliche Graböffnung als Spaziergang mit den lieben Vierbeinern?"

„Nö", sagte Hermine unschuldig, „wir verbinden das kleine Abenteuer einfach mit dem Nützlichen. Ich müsste sowieso noch einmal mit Harry raus, also kann ich ihn auch gleich mitnehmen."

Mit dem Hund an der Leine und in einen warmen Umhang gehüllt wartete Severus darauf, bis Hermine den Kniesel geholt hatte, der gleich, nachdem die Tür zu ihren Räumen geöffnet worden war, hinausgerannt kam und auf den Hund zustürmte. Harry wedelte freudig erregt mit seinem Schwanz und beschnupperte seinen schwarzen Freund.

„So, kann losgehen", sagte Hermine enthusiastisch.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge trafen sie auf einige Schüler, die den Kniesel streichelten und ihn niedlich nannten. Den Hund, den Severus mit sich führte, traute sich niemand anzufassen, was wahrscheinlich dem grimmigen Blick des Besitzers zu verdanken war, der die Leine noch nicht an Hermine abgegeben hatte.

Während sie über einen der Höfe gingen, um das Schloss zu verlassen, fragte Severus: „Was werden wir Ihrer Meinung nach finden?"

Sie hob und senkte die Schultern, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich denke, jede Menge Staub und Spinnweben." Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie an das krabbelnde Viehzeug dachte, welches vor dem Einzug ihre Räume bewohnt hatte. „Was denken Sie?"

„Ich hoffe auf das Gleiche", antwortete er ehrlich. Nach einem Moment fügte er fragend hinzu: „Sie lieben das Abenteuer?"

„Oh ja! Brenzlige Situationen mag ich zwar nicht sonderlich, aber einem Abenteuer an sich kann ich nur schwer widerstehen. Und Sie?", fragte sie gleich zurück. Gelangweilt legte er den Kopf schräg, antwortete jedoch nicht, so dass sie erneut das Wort ergriff: „Schade fand ich damals, dass nur noch so wenig Gegengift in der Flasche gewesen war, damit man die schwarzen Flammen überwinden konnte. Ich hätte Harry gern weiter begleitet!"

Sie hatte das Flaschenrätsel angesprochen, welches er damals ausgetüftelt hatte, um den Stein der Weisen zu schützen.

„Seien Sie lieber froh darüber, denn sehr wahrscheinlich wäre dieses 'Abenteuer' Ihr letztes gewesen, wären Sie auf Quirrell beziehungsweise auf Voldemort gestoßen", sagte er.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es war trotzdem aufregend gewesen. Mir ist ja erst im Nachhinein bewusst geworden, in welcher Gefahr wir eigentlich geschwebt hatten. Wir hatten ja die ganze Zeit über geglaubt, dass Sie den Stein stehlen wollten." Sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Wie hätten wir auch auf Voldemort kommen sollen? Minerva hat mir später erklärt, welcher Lehrer welches Hindernis zum Schutz des Steins erdacht hatte."

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Hermine?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. Sie blickte ihn an, nickte einmal zuversichtlich und wartete geduldig auf das, was er zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte. Er holte einmal tief Luft und offenbarte: „Ich war damals überaus verärgert, dass eine erst zwölfjährige Schülerin diese Denkaufgabe mit solcher Leichtigkeit gelöst hatte." Sie blickte ihn mit betretener Miene an und lauschte, als er hinzufügte: „Es war nicht gerade eine Hilfe von Minerva gewesen, mir noch wochenlang unter die Nase zu reiben, wie schlau und mutig doch ihre Gryffindors sein würden." Er seufzte.

Hermine hatte verstanden, was Severus damit sagen wollte. Es war ihm unangenehm gewesen, dass dieses wirklich schwere Denkspiel von einem Kind gelöst worden war. Sicherlich hatte Severus sich nicht nur von Minerva versteckte Neckereien anhören müssen, was seine damalige Abneigung gegen die Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor nur verstärkt haben musste.

„Sie vergessen, Severus, dass Ihr Rätsel bereits das letzte gewesen war. Wir haben auch die Hindernisse der anderen Lehrer überwunden; denen ging es also nicht besser als Ihnen. Harry hatte Ron und mir später mal erzählt, dass er an Ihrem Rätsel völlig verzweifelt wäre und er in seiner Not vielleicht sogar auf einen Abzählreim für Kinder zurückgegriffen hätte, um einfach eine Flasche auszuwählen", schilderte Hermine, während sie langsam hinunter zum See schlenderten. Es war mittlerweile schon sehr kalt geworden, aber geschneit hatte es bisher noch nicht, dabei freute sie sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue darauf, die Gegend und Hogwarts selbst in Weiß getaucht zu sehen.

„Mmmh", machte Severus belustigt. „Bei seinem verdammten Glück hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar die richtige gegriffen."

Hermine lachte auf und stimmte zu: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

In dem Moment, als Severus und Hermine das weiße Grabmahl von Albus in der Ferne erspäht hatten, hoben Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig die Köpfe aus dem Denkarium. Beide blickten sich mit ernster Miene an, bis Ginny fragte: „Und was hältst du davon?"

Er hob und senkte einmal die Schultern und antwortete mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich würde sagen, es war so unübersichtlich wie 'Zaubertränke' und so langweilig wie 'Wahrsagen'." Er behielt seine gelangweilte Miene bei, als er nicht ganz ernst fragte: „Kann man eigentlich in so einem Denkarium ertrinken, wenn man beim Anschauen von Erinnerungen einschlafen sollte?"

Ginny lachte auf und antwortete gleich darauf: „Wie willst du im Stehen einschlafen, Harry?"

„Ich mein ja nur... Es war stinklangweilig. Wozu so eine Erinnerung weitergeben?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir können ja mal Hermine fragen, was sie dazu sagt. Immerhin sind das Erinnerungen von einem Verstorbenen und die müssen ja irgendeine Bedeutung haben, wenn er sie schon gesammelt hat", erklärte Ginny, die Harry an die Hand nahm, um mit ihm zur Couch zu gehen.

„Vielleicht war er aber schon etwas senil… oder er wollte sie als Schlafmittel weitergeben?", scherzte Harry.

Von Wobbel ließ Ginny sich Nicholas geben, der schon fest schlief. Wobbel selbst schien nicht mehr sehr traurig darüber zu sein, wenn Harry ihm Freizeit schenkte. Während der Arbeit trug der Elf Stoffhose und Pullover, während er in seiner Freizeit mit einer Art Jogging Anzug herumlief. Nachts kümmerten sich Harry und Ginny um den Kleinen, aber tagsüber war Wobbel der Babysitter, während Ginny den Unterricht besuchte und Harry ihn führte.

„Wie viele Gäste haben wir jetzt zusammen?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Harry betrachtete seine Randnotizen auf dem Pergament und antwortete: „Sind jetzt 114."

„Doch so viele?"

„Wir haben doch entschieden, dass wir auch welche von denen einladen, die uns so sehr unterstützt hatten", sagte er und ließ die genauere Erklärung „im Krieg" lieber weg.

„Und die ganzen alten Schulfreunde", sagte Ginny, während sie die Liste überflog.

„Da wird Molly aber viel zu tun haben."

„Blödsinn! 114 Gäste sind doch ein Klacks für Mum. Stell dir nur vor, wir hätten aus der Hochzeit eine öffentliche Angelegenheit gemacht. Wenn es nach Dad gegangen wäre, dann würden da jetzt mindestens eintausend Leute drauf stehen, von denen wir die meisten gar nicht kennen", machte Ginny ihm klar.

„Eintausend Gäste? Wer wäre denn da alles gekommen?"

„Etliche hohe Tiere aus dem Ministerium wären sicher geladen worden, dann auch Ministeriumsvertreter aus dem Ausland und einige Prominente", zählte Ginny auf.

„Slughorn bestimmt auch", sagte Harry, der sich demonstrativ schüttelte. „Gut, dass wir das in die Hand genommen haben. Ich hätte mich sonst nicht wohl gefühlt."

Hedwig und Fawkes kamen aus dem Schlafzimmer geflogen, doch während Fawkes auf der Rückenlehne der Couch landete, setzte Hedwig sich ans Fenster und hackte auf die Scheibe ein.

„Harry, ich glaube, da möchte jemand raus", sagte Ginny grinsend, so dass Harry aufstand und das Fenster für seine Eule öffnete, damit sie ihre Runden fliegen konnte.

Hedwig liebte den kühlen Wind und stürzte sich sofort aus dem Fenster, sobald es geöffnet war. Nachdem sie etwas an Höhe gewonnen hatte, konnte sie sich treiben lassen und sie entschloss sich dazu, hinter Hagrids Hütte auf Mäusejagd zu gehen, denn der freute sich immer darüber, wenn sie die Schädlinge davon abhalten würde, das Futter für seine Haustiere zu vertilgen, aber zuerst machte sie einen kleinen Abstecher zum See. Auf dem Boden bemerkte sie zwei Gestalten. Eine davon kannte sie seit etlichen Jahren, denn sie war eine gute Freundin von ihrem Harry. Den anderen kannte sie nur vom sehen, doch der hatte sie nie gestreichelt und ihr kein einziges Mal eine Belohnung gegeben, weswegen sie für ihn niemals auch nur einen Brief befördern würde. Es fehlte Hedwig, dass Harry ihr kaum noch Briefe gab und wenn, dann waren die Flugstrecken ihrer Meinung nach viel zu kurz. Während Hedwig unbemerkt ihre Runden über die beiden Menschen drehte, hörte sie in deren Nähe eine kleine Maus durchs Gras flitzen.

„Die Spannung steigt", sagte Hermine, „und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, habe ich richtig Herzklopfen."

„Sie haben nur Herzklopfen, weil sie mit vielen schlimmen Dingen rechnen", erklärte Severus trocken. „Sie sollten ihren Geist leeren und die Situation auf sich zukommen lassen, denn es bringt gar nichts, sich großartig Gedanken zu machen. Sie kennen die bevorstehenden Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir finden eine Leiche oder nicht."

Seine Worte hatten sie schon fast beruhigt, da schoss plötzlich rechts von ihr etwas Weißes vom Himmel und landete im Gras. Der Hund bellte aufgeregt. Hermine machte einen Schritt zur Seite und klammerte sich in Severus Umhang, während ihr gleichzeitig ein Schrei entwich, den sie mittendrin noch unterdrücken konnte. Ein Fiepen und Quieken war aus dem Gras zu hören. Hermine hatte sich so sehr erschrocken, dass sie eine Hand auf ihre Brust legen musste, während sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte.

Severus schmunzelte, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte und sagte: „Scheint so, als würde der Vogel bereits nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry Ausschau halten. Vielleicht bekommt er ja diesmal eine ganze Maus?"

Hermine musste leise lachen, doch dann wandte sie sich an Hedwig und schimpfte nicht sehr ernst: „Wie kannst du mir nur so einen Schrecken einjagen?" Hedwig drehte ihren Kopf, schaute sie mit ihren großen runden Augen verdutzt an. Die Schneeeule machte „Schuhu", bevor sie die Maus in den Schnabel nahm und sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Fellini betrachtete den davonfliegenden großen Vogel mit großem Interesse, während der Hund bereits an der Stelle schnupperte, an welcher die Maus erlegt worden war.

„Waren Sie schon immer so schreckhaft?", fragte Severus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Eigentlich nicht mehr, seit Harry mir ein paar Übungen beigebracht hatte. Das hatte ich damals nötig, wenn wir nachts durch die Wälder gestreift sind. Ich hatte immer damit gerechnet, dass jeden Moment…" Es knackte in der Nähe und Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Warum wenden Sie jetzt nicht das an, was Harry Ihnen beigebracht hatte? Sie scheinen es momentan nötig zu haben. Möchten Sie vielleicht lieber zurück ins Schloss?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, es geht schon. Es gab einmal eine ähnliche Situation wie diese, wissen Sie. Sehr ähnlich wie jetzt. Wir sind im Dunkeln gerade über eine kleine Lichtung im Wald gegangen und dann waren wir auch schon von Inferi umzingelt, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es damals in Strömen gegossen hatte", schilderte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich bin sicher, dass dem Grab kein Inferius entspringen wird. Sie bleiben am besten etwas abseits, während ich es öffnen werde", schlug Severus vor und damit war sie ganz zufrieden.

Endlich hatten sie das große weiße Grabmahl erreicht. Sofort erinnerte sich Hermine an die Beerdigung und an all die Menschen, die gekommen waren, um Albus zu beweinen. Jedem dieser Menschen hatte er sehr wehgetan, doch jeder Einzelne schien ihm diesen Schmerz verziehen zu haben, weil die Freude über seine Rückkehr das Gefühl der Trauer wieder wettgemacht hatte.

„Bleiben Sie hier stehen. Ich gehe nach weiter vorn", sagte Severus, der sich zielstrebig dem Grab näherte. Er wandte mehrere Zauber an, die sie nicht hören konnte, um einige starke Schutzwälle zu durchbrechen und dann begann der schwierige Teil. Das Grabmahl hatte keinen Deckel, den man einfach anheben konnte. Es war ein Klotz aus Marmor, in welchem ein Leichnam beerdigt liegen sollte.

„Hermine? Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe", sagte Severus gelassen. Nachdem Hermine an ihn herangetreten war, fragte er: „Was denken Sie? Sollten wir den Marmor mit einem Zauber aufschneiden, hineinsehen und später mit einem Reparo wieder verschließen?"

„Ich kann es ja erst einmal scannen", schlug sie vor. Da er sie fragend anschaute, sagte sie: „Ich nenne es 'scannen'. Ist eigentlich ein Zauberspruch, mit dessen Hilfe man Opfer aufspüren kann, die unter Trümmern verschüttet sind. Wenn Hohlräume angezeigt werden, dann können wir entscheiden, wo wir den Stein am besten öffnen könnten."

Severus nickte, so dass Hermine mit ihrem im Mungos erlernten Zauberspruch das weiße Grabmal untersuchte. Wieder und wieder traf der hellblaue Schein aus ihrem Zauberstab auf den Marmor, doch bevor sie den Zauber zum sechsten Mal sprechen konnte, stoppte Severus sie.

Ganz offensichtlich erwartete er eine Antwort und daher sagte sie: „Ich finde nichts. Ich meine, ich finde keinen Hohlraum. Vielleicht geht es ja unter der Erde weiter?" Da er genickt hatte, führte sie einen Zauberspruch durch, mit dem man nicht nur Trümmer, sondern insbesondere Erde überprüfen konnte, was bei der Suche nach Erdbeben- und Lawinenopfern sehr hilfreich war. Nach mehreren Versuchen senkte sie ihren Stab.

„Unter dem Grab ist nichts als Erde und das Grab selbst ist massiv. Dort ist nichts eingeschlossen", sagte sie still, weil sie es einfach nicht glauben konnte.

Severus schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, bevor er fragte: „Waren Sie bei seiner Bestattung anwesend?" Sie nickte, so dass er forderte: „Schildern Sie mir, wie sich alles abgespielt hatte."

Hermine musste kurz überlegen, doch dann konnte sie guten Gewissens aus ihrem Gedächtnis wiedergeben: „Also, der Leichnam lag in einiger Entfernung dort, wo jetzt das Grabmal steht."

„Konnten Sie Albus' Leiche sehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, erklärte jedoch deutlicher: „Ich habe gesehen, dass dort ein Körper gelegen hatte, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, konnte ich keine Details erkennen. Dann sind auch schon um den Körper herum diese weißen Flammen aufgetaucht und wegen des vielen Rauchs konnte man gar nichts mehr erkennen. Nachdem sich der Rauch verflüchtigt hatte, stand dieses riesige Marmorgrab hier."

„Eine seltsame Bestattung", murmelte Severus nachdenklich. „Weiße Flammen, weißer Rauch… Hört sich für mich wie das Ablenkungsmanöver eines Trickkünstlers an, um womöglich lautlos apparieren zu können? Ich war in meinem Leben schon auf einigen Bestattungen, aber ich habe niemals von so einem aufwendigen Hokuspokus mit Feuer und Rauch gehört. Ich vermute, dass sich niemand etwas bei diesem Spektakel gedacht hatte. Es hat sich immerhin um Albus gehandelt, einen der bekanntesten und mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit. So eine aufsehenerregende hoheitsvolle Beisetzung mag bei einem Mann seines Kalibers angemessen erscheinen und würde sicherlich auch von niemanden in Frage gestellt werden."

Mit einer Hand strich Hermine über den weißen Stein und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an alles zu Erinnern, das mit der Beerdigung zu tun hatte.

„Harry sagte, er hätte den Eindruck gehabt, einen Phönix davonfliegen zu sehen, als der Rauch aufgestiegen war", sagte Hermine gedankenversunken.

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen und vermutete laut: „Dann war es womöglich ein Desillusionierungszauber, den Albus um sich und Fawkes gelegt hatte, damit er vor seinem Begräbnis fliehen konnte? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Harry damals schon ansatzweise verborgene Dinge sehen konnte, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein. Oder er hat vielleicht nur die schemenhafte Abzeichnung eines unsichtbaren Phönix' in den Rauchschwaden gesehen?"

Hermine nickte und sagte zustimmend: „Langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass das so vonstatten gegangen sein könnte. Es war übrigens auch Harry gewesen, der Albus' Leiche gefunden hatte. Er hat mir erzählt, dass die Beine ganz verdreht gewesen wären und dass er keinen Puls gefühlt hatte."

„Die Beine mögen vielleicht wirklich gebrochen gewesen sein, aber ich bin sicher, dass ein Puls noch vorhanden war, wenn auch kaum spürbar. Vielleicht alle zwei Minuten ein Herzschlag? Wir wissen zwar nicht, was Albus eingenommen hatte, um überleben zu können, aber wir wissen, dass er genau zu diesem Zweck eine Art Trank genommen hatte, denn das hat er ja bereits zugegeben. Ich bin sicher, dass er nicht tot gewesen war, als Harry die vermeintliche Leiche betrachtet hatte", sagte Severus nüchtern.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine, die langsam ein paar kalte Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht verspürte.

Severus blickte nach oben in den bereits dunklen Himmel, bevor er sich seiner Schülerin zuwandte und antwortete: „Gehen wir erst einmal zurück. Morgen früh werde ich Albus empfehlen, den Marmorklotz einem kunstfertigen Schüler anzuvertrauen, der vielleicht sogar dazu in der Lage wäre, einen neuen 'David' zu erschaffen – und wenn nicht, dann zumindest ein marmornes Waschbecken für mich."

Auf dem Rückweg gingen sie etwas zügiger, weil der Nieselregen bereits kräftiger geworden war. Der Hund erledigte noch sein Geschäft und der Halbkniesel versuchte, Dinge zu fangen, die das menschliche Auge bei der Dunkelheit schon gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnten.

In Gedanken ging sie ihr Gespräch mit Albus durch und sagte deswegen vorsichtig: „Severus? Als ich bei Albus gewesen war, da hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, in sein Denkarium zu schauen. Die Nische war zufällig aufgegangen, wo es versteckt ist."

Wie versteinert blieb Severus stehen und blickte sie an. Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, fragte er unsicher: „'Zufällig'? Haben Sie hineingesehen?"

„Nein, ich konnte es einfach nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich. Seine angespannte Mimik lockerte sich wieder, so dass sie den Mut fand zu erwähnen: „Er hat mich sowieso erwischt und meinte, bei ihm würde ich nicht finden, was ich suche." Ohne sich verbal zu äußern nickte Severus, bevor er seinen Blick senkte und den Weg fortsetzte. Sie ließ nicht locker und sagte, während sie ihm folgte: „Es schien mir so, als wüsste Albus, wonach ich suchen würde, dabei weiß ich es ja nicht einmal selbst!" Severus blieb nicht stehen und so ging sie weiterhin neben ihm her. Er verlor kein einziges Wort und das brachte sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung, weswegen sie mit flehender Stimme fragte: „Severus? Nach was genau suche ich?" Sehr viel leise fügte sie hinzu: „Ich brauche Hilfe." Sie war sich sicher, dass er den letzten Satz nicht gehört haben konnte.

Er ging nicht auf das ein, was sie gesagt hatte und erleuchtete sie stattdessen mit den Worten: „Ich werde Ihnen heute ein Buch geben. Ich erwarte, dass Sie es innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage lesen werden. Es ist ein Buch über den Umgang mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen, selbst ist es jedoch keines dieser dunklen Bücher. Es ist also völlig ungefährlich und Sie können es mit auf Ihr Zimmer nehmen."

Sie seufzte und sagte im Anschluss: „In Ordnung."

Harry, der gerade in die Kerker gehen wollte, um Hermine wegen seines neuen Denkariums zu holen, bemerkte die beiden von einem Fenster im Gang aus, wie sie gerade wieder das Schloss betraten. Er fing sie ab und erzählte von der heutige Lieferung, so dass Severus und Hermine gleichermaßen neugierig auf die „langweiligen" Erinnerungen waren, die der Verstorbene laut Harry hinterlassen hatte. Mit Hund und Kniesel betraten sie Harrys Wohnzimmer.

„Ginny", grüßte Hermine, bevor sie ihrer Freundin in die Arme fiel, während Severus nur ein höfliches Kopfnicken für die Rothaarige übrig hatte.

„Da hinten", sagte Harry und zeigte auf das Denkarium.

„Es ist ja wohl kaum zu übersehen", kommentierte Severus die hilfreiche Geste seines Kollegen, während er sich dem Becken näherte. „Es ist sehr groß! Viel größer als das von Albus oder mir."

Mit seinen langen, durch Trankzutaten leicht gelblich verfärbten Fingern strich er über den grauen Stein und seine kunstvollen Verzierungen mit einer Achtung, die Harry erst verständlich machte, was für ein Schatz in seinem Wohnzimmer zu stehen schien.

„Albus hat einmal gesagt", begann Severus, „dass es in unserem Land nur vier Denkarien geben würde." Er senkte seine Hand und blickte Harry an, bevor er sagte: „Es ist sehr außergewöhnlich, dass sich drei von ihnen mittlerweile unter demselben Dach befinden."

„Ich weiß ja, dass sie selten sind, aber wie viele gibt es überhaupt auf der Welt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Diese Frage kann ich Ihnen nicht genau beantworten. Mir sind nur noch zwei weitere bekannt. Eines in Indien und eines in Ägypten", antwortete Severus. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auch Hermine und Ginny ihm an den Lippen hingen, so dass er noch das Letzte, das er über Denkarien wusste, zum Besten geben wollte, indem er sagte: „Es heißt, dass diese Becken einst von Druiden geschaffen worden waren – zumindest das Erste seiner Art - , aber das ist nur eine Legende und konnte bisher weder bestätigt noch dementiert werden."

Hermine bestätigte die Aussage: „Ja, das habe ich auch gelesen, aber ansonsten ist kaum etwas bekannt."

Wieder Harry anblickend fragte Severus: „Und was für Erinnerungen sind Ihnen überlassen worden, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?"

„Eine ist noch drin", antwortete Harry. „Sie können gern selbst einen Blick hineinwerfen." Er schaute zu Hermine hinüber und fügte hinzu: „Du natürlich auch."

Hermine und Severus tauschten einen Blick aus und kamen zu der stillen Übereinkunft, gemeinsam die Erinnerung zu betreten. Während Hermine mit ihrem Gesicht sehr nahe an die flüssige Oberfläche herangehen musste, hatte Severus wegen seiner großen Hakennase noch gut zwei Zentimeter Spielraum, denn es musste ja nur die Nasenspitze eingetaucht werden.

Drinnen fanden sich die beiden in einem Keller wieder, welcher zu einer Art Labor umfunktioniert worden war. Ein alter Zauberer, vielleicht um die hundert Jahre alt, saß über seinen Schriften und schien sich Notizen zu machen, während auf dem Tisch eine hellblaue Flüssigkeit in einem Kessel auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin kochte. Einige beschriftete Ampullen, Gläser und Phiolen standen um den Kessel herum. Während Hermine ihre Augen wie gebannt auf den Mann richtete, sah Severus sich ein wenig im Raum um.

„Wissen Sie, wer das ist?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen", erwiderte Severus. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Schrank und die Zutaten, die dort zu finden waren. Als er eine große Flasche bemerkte, die direkt neben ihm auf dem Schrank stand, sagte er: „Ich denke jedoch, ich weiß, welchem Beruf der Herr nachgegangen war."

Hermine schaute Severus mit großen Augen an, so dass er schmunzelte und ihr lediglich mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, den Schrank zu beäugen. Nur wenige der Zutaten kannte sie, denn es handelte sich bei ihnen um Zaubertrankzutaten. Andere Fläschchen und Gläser enthielten offensichtlich Säuren, andere schienen leer zu sein und dann fiel ihr Blick auf die große Flasche neben Severus.

Auf dem Etikett der Flasche stand ein Wort und da leuchtete ihr ein, was Severus längst wusste: „Königswasser", las sie laut vor. „Der Mann war ein Alchemist!"

„Und er war in Zaubertränken auch sehr bewandert, wenn ich mir die außergewöhnlichen Zutaten so ansehe", fügte Severus hinzu. Um ihr Wissen zu testen fragte Severus: „Was ist 'Königswasser'?"

Hermine schluckte, denn dieses Gebiet war ihr nicht allzu vertraut, doch sie antwortete gewissenhaft: „Man hat es Königswasser genannt, weil es die Edelmetalle auflösen kann. Es besteht zu zwei Teilen aus Salzsäure und zu einem Teil aus Salpetersäure." Wie damals in der Schule, wenn man eine Frage nicht korrekt beantwortet hatte, hob er eine Augenbraue, so dass sie unsicher verbesserte: „Aus drei Teilen Salzsäure? Chemie ist ganz und gar nicht mein Fach, Severus."

„Aus drei Teilen ist richtig!", bestätigte er.

„Was macht er da?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Sie ging um den unübersichtlichen Arbeitsplatz herum und schaute dem alten Mann über die Schulter. Er machte sich jedoch keine Notizen zu seinem Projekt, sondern schrieb einen Brief.

„Das, Hermine, meinte ich neulich, als ich zu Harry sagte, er hätte keinen blassen Schimmer von dem 'sinnvollen Zweck eines Denkariums'. Sie werden von unserem verstorbenen Alchimisten hier", er näherte sich Hermine, „keine schriftlichen Hinweise auf seine Forschungen erhalten, denn sie müssen allein seinem Werk ihr Augenmerk schenken. Ich vermute, dass er irgendetwas Belangloses niederschreibt; nichts von Interesse."

„Sie meinen, diese ganzen Erinnerungen, die Harry jetzt hat, sind nichts weiter als das, was mein Notizbuch für mich ist?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ganz recht, Hermine. Es sind Forschungen und Entdeckungen, die unser alter Freund nur jemandem überlassen wollte, der mit ihnen auch etwas anzufangen weiß. Die ganzen Zutaten um den Kessel herum…", er deutete mit einem schmalen Zeigefinger darauf. „Ich nehme an, da die Basis eines jeden Trankes Wasser ist, dass er ab der Flasche mit dem Wasser im Uhrzeigersinn die Reihenfolge der Zutaten für seinen Trank angeordnet hat. Um zu erfahren, was der Trank bewirken würde, müsste man sich selbst daran machen, ihn zu brauen." Er blickte Hermine an, die von dieser Information ganz hingerissen zu sein schien und sagte: „Ich denke, wir haben fürs Erste genug gesehen. Gehen wir zurück", sagte Severus und schon war er verschwunden. Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den alten Mann, bevor sie die Erinnerung ebenfalls verließ.

„Und?", fragte Harry. „War stinklangweilig oder?"

„Finden Sie?", fragte Severus zurück.

„Ja, na ja. Ich meine, der saß da nur rum und hat einen Brief an seine Schwester Lucilla geschrieben und ihr von seinen Gebrechen berichtet. Ich fand das schon ziemlich langweilig", entgegnete Harry, der sich aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus plötzlich ganz dämlich vorkam, weil er ahnte, irgendetwas übersehen zu haben.

„Ich kaufe Ihnen den Krug mit Erinnerungen ab, wenn Sie sie so ermüdend finden. Fünf Galleonen?", schlug Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor.

Hermine hielt sich zunächst aus dem Gespräch heraus, würde aber sofort einschreiten, falls Harry wirklich so naiv wäre, diesen kleinen Schatz für nur fünf Galleonen zu veräußern.

Harry wusste jetzt definitiv, das etwas nicht stimmte und sagte ehrlich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen: „Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie mich über den Tisch ziehen wollen, Severus?" Severus grinste, versuchte jedoch, seine Gefühlsregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. An Hermine gerichtet fragte er: „Was hast du da gesehen, außer den Alten, der einen Brief geschrieben hat?"

„Es ging in der Erinnerung nicht um den Brief, Harry. Es ging um den kleinen Kessel, der über der Flamme stand. Wir haben es ja nicht zu Ende gesehen, aber wir haben zumindest schon einmal herausbekommen, was der ältere Herr entweder beruflich gemacht oder als umfangreiches Hobby betrieben hat", erklärte Hermine.

Ginny legte ihre Stirn in Falten und fragte: „Haben wir auch wirklich das Gleiche gesehen?"

„Zehn Galleonen, Harry?", fragte Severus schmunzelnd.

„Pah", machte Harry lächelnd. „Wissen Sie was? Ich schenke Ihnen die Erinnerungen, wenn Sie mir nur sagen, um was es sich überhaupt handelt."

Severus hielt nichts mehr und er erzählte von seinen Beobachtungen: „Der Mann schien ein Alchemist gewesen zu sein, was unter anderem die große Auswahl an chemischen Substanzen, besonders aber das Königswasser im Labor unterstreicht. Zaubertränke scheinen ihm auch gelegen zu haben. Verstehen Sie jetzt?"

Harry verzog beleidigt den Mund und antwortete kurz darauf: „Das heißt im Klartext, dass diese Erinnerungen für Leute, die bei 'Zaubertränke' nur 70 Prozent auf ihrer Schokofrosch-Spielkarte zu stehen haben, völlig nutzlos sind."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste Severus leise lachen, was besonders Ginny erstaunte, denn sie hatte ihren Zaubertränkelehrer noch nie im Leben lachen hören.

„Ganz richtig, Harry. Allerdings kenne ich den Mann nicht und weiß daher nichts von seinen Fähigkeiten. Er ist sicherlich kein Damocles Belby, dessen Ideen unbezahlbar wären. Aufgrund meines allgemeinen Interesses an wissenschaftlichem Gedankengut wäre ich gern bereit, mehr für diese Erinnerungen zu bezahlen. Machen Sie mir einen Vorschlag, aber bedenken Sie bitte, dass es sich bei dieser Hinterlassenschaft auch um wertlose Inhalte handeln könnte. Ich würde sozusagen die Katze im Sack kaufen", erklärte Severus ehrlich.

„Und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie es umsonst haben können. Danke für die Erklärung, Severus. Ich bin mir jetzt sicher, dass ich damit überhaupt nichts anfangen kann. Ich würde diese Erinnerungen gern Ihnen und Hermine geben. Vielleicht können Sie beide was draus machen?", schlug Harry vor.

Severus warf seiner Schülerin einen Blick zu und er schien zu überlegen, ob der das Wissen des verblichenen Alchemisten mit ihr teilen wollte, doch letztendlich stimmte er zu, denn dieses Angebot abzuschlagen wäre töricht.

„Abgemacht, Harry", sagte Severus und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die Harry ergriff und kurz schütteln ließ. „In Anbetracht Ihrer Großzügigkeit möchten wir Sie mit einer Tatsache vertraut machen, die Sie sicherlich sehr interessieren würde. Es geht um Albus' Grab am See", sagte Severus.

Harry und Ginny machten ganz großen Augen und Harry war der Erste, der fragte: „Ihr habt beide reingeschaut? Liegt da nun eine Leiche oder nicht?"

Die vier nahmen um den kleinen Tisch herum Platz und Severus erzählte: „Dieser Marmorblock ist nicht zu öffnen."

Ginny fragte neugierig: „Und was heißt das?"

Es war Hermine, die antwortete: „Das heißt, dass es ein Marmorblock ist und nichts anderes. Es ist kein Grab. Der Stein ist massiv und nichts ist darin eingeschlossen; unter dem Block ist übrigens auch nichts. Es gibt keine Leiche. Die hat es nie gegeben!"

„Nichtsdestotrotz war sie mit starken Schutzzaubern versehen, die ich glücklicherweise aufheben konnte und auch nur, weil Albus selbst sie mir beigebracht hatte. Er wollte nicht nur, dass alle ihn für tot halten, sondern er hatte auch Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit niemand sich selbst ein Bild davon machen konnte", erklärte Severus.

Diese Informationen mussten besonders bei Harry erst einmal sacken. Bevor jemand sich dazu äußern konnte, fragte Severus ihn: „Hermine hat mir erzählt, Sie hätten bei der Bestattung geglaubt, einen Phönix davonfliegen zu sehen?" Harry nickte, so dass Severus laut vermutete: „Sehr wahrscheinlich war es auch so gewesen."

„Aber ich war doch bei seiner Leiche!", stellte Harry klar.

Severus fragte sehr nüchtern: „Haben Sie nach seinem Puls gefühlt?"

„Ja, habe ich und er hatte keinen", erklärte Harry.

„Wie lange haben Sie den Puls gefühlt?"

Harry hob und senkte einmal langsam die Schultern und rief sich derweil die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis zurück, bevor er antwortete: „Ein paar Sekunden an der Halsschlagader."

„Ah", machte Severus. „Das bedeutet überhaupt nichts, wie Hermine als ausgebildete Heilerin mir sicherlich beipflichten wird. Es gibt Tränke, die die Blutzirkulation stark verlangsamen, um beispielsweise Blutungen in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich gehe davon aus, Harry, dass Albus noch gelebt haben muss, während Sie bei ihm waren. Sie waren wie alt? Sechzehn, siebzehn? In diesem Alter war es Ihnen gar nicht erst in den Sinn gekommen, Albus' Tod infrage zu stellen oder ihn allgemein auch mal überaus skeptisch zu betrachten so wie Sie mich immer betrachtet haben."

„Das war jetzt aber kein Vorwurf oder? Hermine hat ab der Fünften immer wieder gesagt, dass Sie mit Sicherheit auf unserer Seite wären, aber Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Severus, denn ich war Ihnen gegenüber skeptisch und habe ihr nicht geglaubt", sagte Harry mit einem Hauch von Reue.

Hermine meldete sich zu Wort und erklärte: „Na ja, nachdem Sie vermeintlich Albus ermordet hatten, war ich ganz schön getroffen, mich so getäuscht zu haben, aber es hat sich ja zum Glück alles geklärt."

Ginny sah aus, als wollte sie zu diesem Thema auch etwas sagen und als alle sie anblickten, um ihre Ansicht zu hören, da fragte sie neckisch: „Droht mir Punkteabzug, wenn ich zu dem Thema auch was sage?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete Severus: „Ja!"

„Dann habe ich nichts zu sagen", sagte sie weniger ernst, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihr Zaubertränkemeister sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Letztendlich erklärte sie jedoch, dass sie immer zwiespältiger Meinung gewesen war und ihr Verstand stets eine andere Meinung vertreten hatte als ihr Gefühl.

Man unterhielt sich noch gemütlich über dieses und jenes, bis Hermine fragte: „Harry? Hat King schon mit deinem Elf gesprochen?"

„Noch nicht, aber sie wollen sich am Wochenende sehen. Bin mal gespannt, wie das Gespräch ablaufen wird. Ich habe 'ihm' gesagt, dass er ehrlich zu Kingsley sein soll und auch über mich schimpfen darf, wenn es etwas gibt, das er loswerden möchte."

Harry hatte seinen Elf extra nicht beim Namen genannt, weil der sonst sofort aufgetaucht wäre, doch Wobbel hatte jetzt frei und Harry wollte ihn nicht stören.

„Ich werde heute mal anfangen, den Gesetzesentwurf zu lesen und…"

Severus unterbrach Hermine und sagte etwas gekränkt klingend: „Ich wollte Ihnen heute ein Buch geben."

„Das lese ich natürlich auch. Keine Sorge, ich werde meine Ausbildung bei Ihnen nicht vernachlässigen", versicherte Hermine ihm.

Ginny wechselte das Thema und sagte an Hermine gewandt: „Ron und Harry haben mir von deinem Trank erzählt. Den würde ich auch gern mal nehmen, wenn du noch eine Testperson brauchst."

Hermine wollte gerade schon enthusiastisch zustimmen, da sagte Severus: „Das Angebot wird Hermine ausschlagen müssen." Weil Hermine ihn fragend anblickte, erklärte er: „Bei einem erwachsenen Menschen sind keine Nebenwirkungen aufgetreten, aber wir wissen nicht, wie sich der Trank möglicherweise auf Muttermilch auswirken kann und weder Sie noch ich werden in dieser Hinsicht etwas riskieren!" Es war eindeutig als Warnung gedacht und Hermine war für diese kleine Rüge froh, denn daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht.

Hermine nickte Severus zu und sagte: „Ja, Sie haben Recht, Severus." Hermine wandte sich an Ginny und schlug vor: „Aber wenn diese Phase vorüber ist, dann kannst du gerne bei mir vorbeikommen! Da fällt mir übrigens eine Sache ein, die ich sowieso unbedingt prüfen möchte. Das ist mir durch den Kopf gegangen, als wir auf dem Ordenstreffen waren."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Severus hellhörig.

„Ich möchte wissen, was passiert, wenn ein Squib und ein Muggel den Trank eingenommen haben!"

„Wieso möchten Sie es an einem Muggel testen? Das wäre sicherlich nur Verschwendung eines nicht gerade preisgünstig herzustellenden Trankes. Muggel verfügen nicht über Magie. Der Trank wird bei ihnen keine Ergebnisse bringen", sagte Severus irritiert über den Vorschlag seiner sonst so klugen Schülerin.

„Das möchte ich gerade herausfinden, Severus. Dass Squibs keine oder nur eine sehr verkümmerte und daher unbrauchbare Magie besitzen, ist die eine Sache, aber wissen wir denn wirklich genau, ob nicht doch ein Hauch von Magie in einem Muggel stecken könnte? So gering, dass sie es selbst nie merken würden, aber immerhin genügend, um eine Hexe zur Welt bringen zu können", sagte Hermine mit glänzenden Augen, denn sie war von ihrer eigenen Idee ganz fasziniert.

Harry nickte langsam, denn ganz auf den Kopf gefallen war er ja nicht und so sagte er: „Du denkst da an muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen. Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, wie zwei Muggel ein Kind mit Zauberkräften bekommen können, wenn man sich mal allein die Vererbungslehre vor Augen hält."

„Eben das meine ich!", bestätigte Hermine. „Von nichts kommt nichts. Ich bezweifle, dass die Magie als intelligente Existenz vor der Wiege eines Muggelbabys steht und überlegt, ob sie jetzt in den Körper schlüpfen möchte oder nicht. Und außerdem…"

Hermine verfiel in ihre Grübelstarre, doch Ginny erweckte sie daraus und wiederholte: „Und außerdem?"

„Und außerdem könnte das vielleicht erklären, warum manch ein Muggel oder Squib magisch verborgene Orte sehen kann oder nicht", sagte Hermine.

Harry bekam ganz große Augen und warf ein: „Was wiederum erklären könnte, warum Anne überhaupt Hogwarts betreten konnte!"


	116. DA

In Kingsley Büro war gerade Susan zu Gast und sie fragte ihn über den letzten Besuch bei Lucius aus. Kingsley erzählte ihr, dass der Gefangene sehr handzahm geworden wäre, nachdem er ihm klargemacht hatte, dass der Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus über mehrere Monate nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Hat er was wegen mir gesagt?", wollte Susan wissen.  
„Ja, er lässt ausrichten, dass er dich trotzdem gern mal sprechen möchte." Da Susan einen erschrockenen Eindruck machte, fügte er hinzu: „Er hat sogar angeboten, dass währenddessen eine Schwester anwesend sein könnte. Ich nehme an, damit du dich wohler fühlst."  
„Wie nett von ihm", sagte Susan sarkastisch.  
Kingsley legte seine Feder zur Seite und teilte ihr seine Gedanken mit, indem er sagte: „Ich glaube, ihm liegt wirklich viel daran, diesen Prozess so schnell wie nur möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Momentan steht in seinen Akten, dass er nach dem Aufenthalt im Mungos mit sieben Jahren Haft zu rechnen hat." Kingsley grinste und fügte hinzu: „Er hat ganz schön gehandelt, um dorthin zu kommen!"  
„Fragen wir ihn gar nicht mehr, ob er noch etwas weiß? Ich meine, über diesen Hopkins vielleicht?", fragte Susan.  
Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Wir benötigen ihn dafür nicht mehr. Arthur führt Gespräche mit dem anderen Minister. Uns sind die Hände gebunden, denn wir können nichts gegen diesen Muggel unternehmen, ohne dass der andere Minister Fragen stellen würde. Hopkins ist mittlerweile eine offizielle Angelegenheit geworden. Es war ein guter Zug von Arthur, mit der Muggelregierung enger zusammenzuarbeiten, aber andererseits können wir nicht mehr so handeln, wie wir es gern möchten."  
Susan nickte und fragte, ohne auf das Thema Hopkins einzugehen: „Hat Malfoy gesagt, warum er mit mir sprechen möchte?"  
Verneinend antwortete Kingsley: „Hat er nicht, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er dich dazu bewegen möchte, seinen Verhandlungstermin vorzuverlegen. Es liegt bei dir, was du tun wirst, Susan. Er ist dein Fall."  
„Danke Kingsley", sagte Susan, nahm die Akte Malfoy wieder entgegen, die sie ihm vor dem Besuch gegeben hatte und verließ sein Büro.

Sollte sie Dracos Vater entgegenkommen, wäre es gut möglich, dass er sich dankbar zeigen könnte, auch wenn dies nur daraus bestehen würde, sie nicht wegen ihrer Abstammung zu verachten und seinen Sohn wieder sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu nennen. Später würde es für ihren zukünftigen Schwiegervater – Susan bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dieser Bezeichnung – sowieso noch sehr schwer werden, wenn er erst einmal erfahren hätte, dass sie sein Enkelkind unterm Herzen trug. Zum Glück, dachte Susan, gab es da noch Mrs. Malfoy, mit der sie wunderbar zurechtkam. Sie würde ihren Mann sicherlich in die Schranken weisen können, sollte der auch nur ein böses Wort über seinen Sohn, seine Schwiegertochter oder deren gemeinsames Kind von sich geben, denn Mrs. Malfoy freute sich bereits sehr darauf, bald einen Säugling im Arm halten zu dürfen. Trotzdem war die Gefahr groß, dass die erhoffte Zusammenführung der Familien Malfoy und Bones sehr negative Aspekte mit sich bringen könnte. Susan seufzte auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Erst neulich hatte Draco über seine Befürchtungen gesprochen, die unter anderem eine übereilte Scheidung seiner Eltern beinhalteten. Narzissa hingegen schien sich weniger Sorgen über ihr eigenes Eheglück zu machen, denn sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass Liebe alles überstehen könnte.

„Susan, passen Sie doch auf!", keifte eine gereizte Stimme, die sie dem Minister zuordnen konnte, in den sie gerade gedankenverloren hineingelaufen war.  
„Arthur, das tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. Habe ich Ihnen wehgetan?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Er blickte sie erzürnt an, doch ganz schnell tat ihm sein aufbrausendes Verhalten selbst Leid und er sagte mit netter Stimme: „Ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden, Susan. Privat."  
„Ja, sicher. Gehen wir in mein Büro?", schlug sie vor.  
„Nein, gehen wir draußen etwas spazieren", sagte er, bevor er einmal tief Luft holte und gleich darauf so laut seufzte, dass Susan schon befürchtete, es würde ihm nicht gut gehen.

Der Hyde Park lag dem Ministerium am nächsten, so dass sie gemeinsam den Weg dorthin einschlugen. In dem weitläufigen Park sahen sie wegen des kühlen Wetters nur vereinzelt einige Passanten, so dass Arthur ehrlich und offen mit Susan sprechen konnte.

„Ich bin in einer Zwickmühle, Susan", sagte er leise, während er zu Boden blickte.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", bot sie sofort an.  
Er blinzelte und schaute ihr in die blauen Augen, bevor er sagte: „Sie wissen ja nicht einmal, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt."  
Sie lächelte ihn an und erklärte: „Ihnen werde ich immer helfen, Arthur. Was belastet Sie so sehr, dass Sie nicht im Ministerium mit mir reden wollten?"

Er atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er seine Brille von der Nase nahm und sie ausgiebig zu putzen begann, während er nach Worten suchte. Die fand er bald, denn er sagte: „Sie waren ja auch Mitglied des Phönixordens." Natürlich wusste er das, denn er hatte sie während der von Harry organisierten Treffen näher kennen gelernt.  
Sie spitzte die Lippen und legte den Kopf schräg, bevor sie sagte: „Na ja, ich habe mich immer als Mitglied der 'DA' gesehen, auch nachdem Harry die beiden Gruppen vereint hatte."  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir", murmelte er, bevor er stehen blieb und ihr sagte: „Der Phönixorden macht mir zu schaffen, Susan. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach verlassen und ein Auge zudrücken. Sie kennen ja Mundungus." Sie nickte, so dass er erklärte: „Er ist ein", Arthur zögerte, „netter Mann, aber er hat schon einmal Dinge im Suff ausgeplaudert, weswegen zwei Gamotmitglieder einmal an mich herangetreten waren, um zu fragen, ob die Gerüchte wahr seien, dass ich mit einer geheimen Organisation kollaborieren würde."  
„Wer war das und was haben Sie denen gesagt?", fragte Susan besorgt.  
„Es waren Fortunatus Storm und Winston Lavin. Von beiden halte ich sehr viel und sie von mir auch, aber ich weiß auch, dass sie einschreiten würden, sollte sich ihre Vermutung bestätigen, dass ich mich nicht nur mit 'alten Freunden' treffe, sondern politische Dinge bespreche. Dieses eine Mal konnte ich sie davon überzeugen, dass Mundungus aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für alkoholische Getränke sicherlich dieses und jenes missverstanden haben musste oder Unwahrheiten hinzugedichtet hatte, aber wenn das noch einmal geschehen sollte…"  
„Man würde Sie deswegen vors Zaubergamot zitieren und Ihnen Veritaserum geben", vervollständigte Susan ganz richtig. „Warum reden Sie mit mir darüber, Arthur? Gibt es irgendwas, was ich tun kann?"  
„Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass ich den Phönixorden aus genau diesen Gründen zur Auflösung bewegen werde. Ich kann es einfach nicht zulassen, dass meine ganze Arbeit im Ministerium völlig umsonst gewesen war, sollte man mir mangelnde Loyalität der magischen Gesellschaft gegenüber vorwerfen und mich daher absetzen. Schon die Diskussionen über innenpolitische Themen könnte man mir zur Last legen, aber auch – sollte ich den Orden einfach verlassen – die Duldung einer solchen Organisation. Was würde nur aus den Gesetzen werden, die Kingsley vorbereitet, sollte man mich zum Rücktritt zwingen?", fragte er bedrückt.

Susan fragte sich ernsthaft, warum Arthur ihr das überhaupt erzählte. Mit dem Phönixorden hatte sie gar nichts mehr zu tun und Harry hatte nach dem Sieg über Voldemort auch kein einziges Treffen der DA mehr einberufen, denn das wäre ihr nicht entgangen. Sie trug, wie wahrscheinlich jedes andere DA-Mitglied auch, ihre mit einem Proteus-Zauber versehene Galleone ständig bei sich. Die beiden, die den Krieg nicht überlebt hatten, sind mit ihrer Münze beerdigt worden. Zwei junge Menschen, die beide einen heldenhaften Tod gestorben waren, als sie ein Waisenhaus mit muggelstämmigen Kindern gegen Todesser verteidigt hatten. Zacharias hatte noch zu Schulzeiten seine Münze wieder an Harry zurückgegeben, bevor seine Eltern ihn vor Ende des sechsten Schuljahres aus Hogwarts herausgeholt hatten und warum Marietta ihre Galleone zurückgegeben hatte, war für alle DA-Mitglieder sehr verständlich.

Warum also erzählte ihr Arthur vom Phönixorden und den damit zusammenhängenden Problemen? Er konnte den Orden doch einfach, wie eben erklärt, auflösen.

Arthur räusperte sich und sagte gleich darauf recht leise: „Um den Phönixorden werde ich mir keinen Kopf mehr machen müssen, ist der erst einmal aufgelöst. Man kann ja seine Augen nicht überall haben, nicht wahr?"

Skeptisch betrachtete Susan den Minister, der offensichtlich nicht allzu deutlich werden wollte. Ständig rückte er seine Brille zurecht und murmelte vor sich hin und auf einmal verstand sie, was er ihr klarmachen wollte.

„Oh", war die erste Bemerkung, die sie ihren Lippen gestattete, von sich zu geben. „Ich verstehe gut, was Sie meinen."  
Er blickte sie erleichtert an, fragte aber trotzdem: „Sie verstehen es wirklich?"  
„Natürlich!", erwiderte sie.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie verstanden, dass der Phönixorden ihm gefährlich werden konnte, aber wenn er nichts davon wusste, dass die DA wieder aktiv werden würde, dann wäre er als Minister auch keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt.

„Natürlich verstehe ich", wiederholte sie lächelnd. Demnächst, dachte sie, würde wohl ein Gespräch mit Harry auf dem Plan stehen.  
„Susan?", fragte er vorsichtig. Als er ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte, sagte er: „Angestellte des Ministeriums sollten sich wirklich nicht mit Gruppierungen identifizieren, die politische Angelegenheiten auf eigene Faust regeln wollen. Das könnte sehr böse enden."

Er klang am Ende hin sehr niedergeschlagen, denn für sie würde es bedeuten, dass sie die DA nicht mehr so offen wie früher unterstützen könnte, ohne ihren Job aufs Spiel zu setzen.

„Eine einzige Entscheidung kann sich auf das ganze Leben auswirken", sagte Susan philosophierend. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie sich durchaus der Risiken bewusst war.  
Arthur atmete tief ein und aus und sagte dann freudestrahlend: „Ach, das war so erleichternd, Susan. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir zugehört haben und dass Sie", er zwinkerte ihr zu, „mich verstanden haben."

Auf dem Rückweg erzählte sie Arthur: „Mr. Malfoy würde gern mit mir sprechen. Ich würde es für klug halten, seinen Termin tatsächlich vorzulegen. So oder so wird er zu ein paar Jahren verurteilt werden."  
„Das ist Ihr Fall, Susan. Sie können Mrs. Baltimore die Anweisung geben, den Termin auf einen früheren Zeitpunkt zu setzen", erklärte er ihr im vollen Vertrauen auf ihr Handeln. „Weiß er schon von Ihrer Schwangerschaft?", fragte Arthur. Gleich im Anschluss entschuldigte er sich: „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, falls ich mir da eine viel zu private Frage erlaubt haben sollte."  
„Ist schon gut, Arthur. Nein, er weiß es noch nicht, aber ich denke, es wäre an der Zeit oder?" Sie blickte Arthur an und sagte ehrlich: „Ich habe Angst davor, wie er reagieren wird. Ich befürchte, dass er Draco dann wirklich nie wieder sehen möchte. Im Moment glaube ich, dass dieses Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis noch eine Chance hätte, aber nicht, wenn ich…" Sie verstummte.  
Arthur lächelte milde und sagte Mut machend: „Es gibt zum Glück Situationen im Leben, die man nicht allein bewältigen muss. Sie werden den Rücken gestärkt bekommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Machen Sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen darum. Lucius Malfoy wird sich damit anfreunden müssen, ob es ihm passt oder nicht."

Im Park betrachtete Arthur eine ältere Dame, die mit zwei kleinen Kindern Vogelfutter streute und er musste lächeln, als die kleinen zahmen Spatzen die Körner sogar direkt aus der Hand pickten.

„Ach ja, Susan. Pablo Abello wird morgen an den anderen Minister ausgeliefert. Wir denken, dass eine Verhandlung in der Muggelwelt besser aussehen würde, damit Hopkins und seine Männer das ganze auch in der Muggelpresse verfolgen können." Da sie nichts dazu sagte, wollte er wissen: „Was denken Sie? War das eine gute Entscheidung?"  
„Oh ja, ich denke, das war eine gute Entscheidung, sofern er auch verurteilt wird und nicht von einem findigen Rechtsverdreher auf freien Fuß gesetzt wird", erwiderte sie.

Während Susan sich im Ministerium in ihr Büro begab, begab sich in Hogwarts ein Kniesel auf die Couch, auf der sein Frauchen saß und in dem Buch „Berührung mit der dunklen Seite der Magie" las. Ohne es wahrzunehmen streichelte sie Fellini, während sie die Erklärungen in dem Buch in sich aufsog wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Albus hatte während ihres Gesprächs erwähnt, er würde ein schwarzmagisches Buch besitzen, bei welchem bestimmte Seiten nicht aufgeschlagen werden durften. Offensichtlich waren die verwendeten Fallen, mit denen ein Autor sein dunkles Werk vor Unwissenden zu schützen versuchte, sehr vielfältig. Nur zwei Drittel des Buches bestand aus den Umschreibungen, wie ein schwarzmagischer Gestand, besonders ein Buch, behandelt werden sollte. Das letzte Drittel zählte chronologisch Buchtitel auf und die Tücken, die sie mit sich brachten. Ein dunkles Werk mit dem Titel „Eiskalter Schlaf", welches überwiegend den Geist vergiftende Tränke behandelte, durfte nach der Anleitung des Buches, welches sie gerade las, nur mit Handschuhen aus Drachenleder berührt werden, weil man sich sonst dem nicht mehr aufzuhaltenden Erfrierungstod aussetzen würde. Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen und stellte sich die Frage, ob sie sich in Zukunft tatsächlich mit so gefährlichen Büchern auseinandersetzen wollte. Andererseits wäre sie aber vielleicht sogar in der Lage, die gemeine Wirkung von schwarzmagischen Zaubertränken aufheben zu können; da sprach wieder die Heilerin aus ihr.

Hermine legte das Buch auf den Tisch und griff sich ihren Kniesel, der sich laut schnurrend von ihr kraulen ließ, während sie über all die positiven und negativen Aspekte nachdachte, die das Studium der dunklen Magie mit sich bringen würde. Albus hatte schon Recht, als er gesagt hatte, man könnte nur Dinge bekämpfen, wenn man sie verstehen würde. Dem stimmte sie voll und ganz zu, aber gehörte sie zu den wenigen Personen, die sich gefahrlos damit beschäftigen konnten, um anderen helfen zu können?

Wie aus heiterem Himmel hatte sie die Antwort vor Augen, denn natürlich musste sie eine dieser Personen sein. Albus hätte ihr sicherlich freundlich davon abgeraten, würde er an ihr zweifeln. Sie durfte nicht aufhören, denn Albus hatte ihr auch ihr angeraten weiterzumachen, um Severus helfen zu können. Die Antwort auf die Frage, was Severus vor zwanzig Jahren widerfahren war, war möglicherweise sogar in den Büchern zu finden. War es doch einer dieser finsteren Tränke gewesen, den Severus damals eingenommen hatte? Früher oder später würde sie dahinter kommen und sie würde die Wirkung dessen, dem er ausgesetzt gewesen war, aufheben.

Es klopfte, aber da Hermine niemanden erwartete, rief sie nicht einfach „Herein", sondern ging zur Tür hinüber und öffnete sie. Vor ihr stand Draco, der sie zunächst höflich grüßte und dann fragte: „Darf ich eintreten?" Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und noch während sie ihm per Geste einen Platz anbot, sagte er mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme: „Ich würde gern mit dir über Severus reden, wenn du Zeit hast."  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr und sagte: „Maximal eine Stunde, aber er sollte dich nicht bei mir sehen, sonst bekomme ich Ärger."  
„Ärger? Weil du mit mir etwas, sagen wir, Tee eingenommen hast, bevor dein Job bei ihm beginnt?", fragte er mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.  
Hermine hielt dagegen und konterte sarkastisch: „Natürlich würde niemandem auffallen, dass wir beide uns zum Teetrinken treffen, so gut, wie wir befreundet sind."  
„Wir könnten welche werden. Freunde, meine ich", sagte er ruhig.  
Sie ging kurz in sich, bevor sie nickte, aber trotzdem erklärte: „Sollte er dich im Gang vor meinen Räumen sehen, wenn du nachher gehst, dann werde ich trotzdem Ärger bekommen. Er mag es nicht, wenn ich mit anderen über ihn spreche."  
„Wer mag so etwas schon", sagte er gelassen, bevor er einen Hauself rief und tatsächlich eine kleine Bestellung aufgab.

Während Draco ihr die Arbeit abnahm, den eben gelieferten Tee einzuschenken, fragte sie ihn: „Wie geht es Susan?"  
„Oh, ihr geht's wirklich gut. Ich habe eben mit ihr gesprochen. Mein Vater möchte unbedingt mit ihr reden und davor ist ihr etwas bange", erzählte er offen.  
„Würde mir nicht anders gehen", murmelte Hermine, doch Draco hatte es verstanden.  
„Ja, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, warum du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst." Er wartete nicht darauf, dass Hermine ihre Meinung sagte, sondern er zählte auf: „Er hat Ginny das Tagebuch von Riddle gegeben. Er wollte das Buch loswerden, weil man unser Haus durchsuchen wollte. Viel hat er nicht drüber gewusst, nur dass es irgendwie die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen können würde. Sein Interesse lag aber weniger daran, die Kammer öffnen zu lassen, sondern viel mehr wollte er Dumbledore und Weasley wegen dem schwarzmagischen Objekt in Misskredit bringen." Er nahm den Teller mit Keksen und hielt ihn Hermine hin, die zugriff und weiterhin lauschte, als Draco völlig gelassen erzählte: „Mein Vater hat böse Späße mit Muggeln getrieben, was ihn auch nicht gerade sympathischer für dich macht und das hat er nicht nur während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft getan. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass ich es damals lustig gefunden habe, wie die Muggel kopfüber in der Luft schwebten."

An seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass seine damalige Belustigung heute durch Reue ersetzt wurde. Er nahm sich selbst einen Keks vom Teller und schilderte: „Wirklich verachten kann man ihn für den Überfall im Ministerium; den Kampf gegen ein paar Jugendliche, die sich zu meinem Erstaunen auch noch gegen Todesser zur Wehr zu setzen wussten." Er erzählte es so sachlich wie nur möglich, obwohl ihm und ihr natürlich klar war, wer die Jugendlichen gewesen waren. „Danach habe ich erst begriffen, dass das alles kein Spaß mehr war, als Mutter und ich die Nachricht übermittelt bekamen, dass er nun in Askaban sitzen würde." Er seufzte und wiederholte danach leiser: „Es war kein Spaß mehr."  
„Er war auf der falschen Seite", sagte Hermine leise.  
Draco lachte kurz auf, obwohl ihm nicht zum Lachen zumute war. „Oh nein, er war nie auf der falschen Seite. Er war immer auf der richtigen, nämlich auf seiner Seite. Er hat sich nur mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen und ist da nicht mehr rausgekommen. Weißt du eigentlich, was der einzige Grund ist, warum ich hier sitze anstatt irgendwo zu verwesen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weswegen er erklärte: „Weil mein Vater sich nicht mehr aus Voldemorts Klauen befreien konnte, nahm sie alles in die Hand. Sie wusste, wie Voldemort dachte; kannte seine Rachsucht. Ich hätte, wenn es nach Voldemort gegangen wäre, für die Fehler meines Vaters büßen sollen, aber er hat nicht mit der Opferbereitschaft einer Mutter gerechnet, die das Leben ihres einziges Sohnes…" Er hielt inne und trank einen Schluck Tee, um sich innerlich zu beruhigen. „Tut mir Leid, Hermine. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle. Ich wollte über Severus mit dir reden."  
Hermine blickte ihn an und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Erzähl ruhig weiter, Draco."

Er haderte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst und entschloss sich letztendlich dazu, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

„Meine Mutter hat Severus zu einem Unbrechbaren Schwur überreden können. Er hatte geschworen, mir bei meinem Auftrag zu helfen, den Voldemort mir gegeben hatte, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal gewusst hatte, was dieser Auftrag überhaupt beinhaltete."  
Hermine warf ein: „Dumbledore umzubringen."  
Nickend bestätigte Draco und sagte: „Ja, aber auch, den anderen Todessern mit Hilfe des Verschwindekabinetts Zugang nach Hogwarts zu ermöglichen."  
„Deswegen hat Severus Albus ermordet, weil du es nicht konntest", sagte Hermine nicht vorwurfsvoll.  
Auf seine Tasse starrend sagte Draco: „Was danach passiert ist, weißt du ja."  
„Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich gerade das nicht", stellte sie klar.

Draco nahm einen Schluck Tee, dann noch einen und erst nach dem dritten konnte er sich dazu aufraffen zu schildern: „Wir sind mit ein paar anderen Todessern abgehauen. Harry ist uns noch gefolgt und ich bin ein wenig stutzig geworden, als Severus ihm noch Tipps mit auf den Weg gegeben hat. Als wir die magische Grenze überschritten hatten und das Apparieren endlich möglich war, da hat Severus mich plötzlich gepackt und…" Er machte eine Geste mit seinen Händen, die seine damalige Verwirrung deutlich machte. „Ich war damals der Meinung, er hätte mich entführt und habe mich demzufolge auch so verhalten; habe ihn einen Verräter geschimpft. Andererseits war ich froh, Voldemort nicht mehr begegnen zu müssen. Es war mein Auftrag gewesen, Dumbledore umzubringen und nicht Severus'. Mindestens ein paar Cruciatus-Flüche wären mir sicher gewesen."

Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme: „Weißt du was, Draco? Severus hat viel mehr getan, als nur den Schwur zu erfüllen. Er hat sich um dich gekümmert und das war nicht mehr in dem Versprechen enthalten, das er deiner Mutter gegenüber gegeben hatte."  
„Nicht im Unbrechbaren Schwur, das nicht; da hast du Recht. Aber Severus hat mir im Laufe der Zeit gesagt, dass er zu einer ganz anderen Gelegenheit einmal versprochen hatte – ohne magischen Schwur – dass er sich um mein Wohlergehen kümmern würde", sagte Draco. Hermine beobachtete, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht niederschlug, bevor er sie aufklärte und sagte: „Das war zu meiner Taufe gewesen, als er mein Patenonkel wurde."

Hermine lächelte breit, weswegen Draco auch keine Hemmungen mehr hatte, ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du ihn Patenonkel für dein Kind haben möchtest?"  
Draco nickte und antwortete: „Er war immer gut zu mir und hat sich gekümmert. Einen besseren kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."  
Sie hoffte, nicht über die Stränge zu schlagen, als sie vorschlug: „Vielleicht solltest du lieber jemanden fragen, der in deinem Alter ist? Das ist üblich, dass die Paten das ungefähre Alter der Eltern haben." Damit er nicht sofort antworten würde, denn sie wollte, dass er sich Gedanken über ihren Vorschlag machte, lenkte sie ihn ab und erzählte: „Wir haben übrigens etwas Interessantes herausgefunden!" Sie hatte Dracos ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangt und schilderte: „In dem Grab am See lag nie eine Leiche! Das Marmorgrab ist völlig massiv und darunter liegt auch nichts. Dumbledore hat seinen 'Ableben' geplant, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele etwas davon zu erzählen."  
Draco stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, bevor er ungläubig, aber dennoch lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Der alte Marionettenspieler…" Er lachte kurz auf und sagte dann: „Wie wäre es aber gekommen, wenn ich mich von seinen Worten dazu hätte überreden lassen, doch auf die gute Seite zu wechseln?"  
„Mmmh", machte Hermine. „Ich bin der Überzeugung, er wusste, dass du sein Angebot ausschlagen würdest. Er ist immerhin ein vorbildlicher Legilimentiker!"  
„Ja, da wirst du Recht haben. Ich fasse es trotzdem nicht. Weißt du denn schon, wie er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat? Ich meine, wie konnte er das überhaupt überleben? Dem Avada zu entkommen ist ja schon ein Kunststück, aber Severus hat mir von der fluchgeschwärzten Hand erzählt, die nicht einmal er heilen konnte."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Da tappen wir selber noch im Dunkeln, aber früher oder später wird Albus hoffentlich auf unsere Fragen antworten, denn er hat auch mit Sirius' vorgetäuschtem Ableben etwas zu tun. Er hätte ihm irgendeine Art Trank gegeben, um ihn am Leben zu behalten. Ich hoffe nicht, er wartet so lange mit seinen Antworten, bis wir sie selbst gefunden haben."  
„Ich an seiner Stelle würde euch auch zappeln lassen", sagte Draco belustigt. „Immerhin lässt ihn das irgendwie in einem guten Licht dastehen oder meinst du nicht? Selbst dem Tod zu trotzen und das Leben anderer zu beschützen ist doch in gewisser Weise sehr heroisch."  
„Mag sein, aber es muss auch einen Grund geben, warum Fawkes zu Harry und nicht zu Albus gekommen ist", warf Hermine ein. „Das wirft wieder ein paar Schatten auf das so heldenhaft gezeichnete Bild, das Albus in der Zauberergemeinschaft geschaffen hat."  
„Der Phönix ist bei Harry?", fragte Draco völlig verdutzt. „Da stellt man sich wieder eine Menge Fragen, nicht wahr? Es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum der Vogel nicht mehr der treue Begleiter des Direktors sein möchte."  
„Ganz genau", sagte Hermine, um damit Dracos Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Ein Stockwerk über Hermine kam Harry gerade von seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde zurück und er war noch vor Ginny angekommen. Kaum hatte er sich erholend auf seinem Sofa niedergelassen, zischte auch schon der Kamin und er hörte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Harry, bist du da?", fragte Susan.  
„Ja, Moment", erwiderte er, bevor er seine weiche Sitzmöglichkeit verließ und sich auf den harten Stein vor den Kamin kniete.

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung lud Harry sie zu sich ein und obwohl sie noch im Dienst war, kam sie seiner Einladung nach.

„Hi Harry, ich…" Sie verstummte, so dass Harry ihr erst einmal einen Platz anbot. „Danke", sagte sie und setzte sich direkt neben ihn. „Sag mal, die DA hast du ja nach Kriegsende nicht mehr zusammengetrommelt."  
„Nein, das würdest du doch wissen", sagte er lächelnd.  
Sie nickte und lächelte zurück, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste, bevor sie sagte: „Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas Wichtiges, um das sich die DA kümmern könnte?"  
Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Was willst du mir damit sagen? Sprich einfach geradeheraus, Susan."  
„Hopkins", war ihre einzige Antwort.  
„Nein, der Phönixorden befasst sich damit, wenn auch nicht besonders gut, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf", sagte Harry gelangweilt.  
„Na ja, ich hatte eben ein etwas längeres Gespräch mit Arthur. Er wird den Phönixorden auflösen müssen, sagte er. Sein Ministeramt steht auf dem Spiel, wenn er weiterhin zu den Treffen gehen würde, aber auch, wenn er den Orden auf eigene Faust weitermachen ließe", erklärte Susan ihm.  
Harry atmete genervt ein und aus, bevor er sagte: „Es ist doch aber bereits so ruhig um Hopkins geworden. Vielleicht geht von ihm keine Gefahr mehr aus. Ich…" Er schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf und erklärte: „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf: Ich habe die Nase voll von irgendwelchen Gegnern. Ich möchte nicht immer wieder irgendjemanden haben, gegen den ich antreten muss; dem ich das Handwerk legen muss. Ich habe die Aufgabe erfüllt, die man mir aufgebürdet hatte."  
Susan nickte verträumt wirkend, denn sie dachte nach und sagte dann: „Ich weiß nicht, warum Arthur mir überhaupt nahegelegt hat, die DA wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Ich verstehe dich, Harry!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry erkannte, dass sie ihn tatsächlich verstand. Trotzdem hatte es ihn neugierig gemacht, dass Arthur auf die DA setzte und so fragte er Susan, die ihm daraufhin ausführlich von dem seltsam verlaufenden Gespräch mit ihm schilderte. Sie fügte am Ende auch hinzu, dass Pablo ausgeliefert werden würde, um in der Muggelwelt seinen Prozess zu bekommen.

Harry seufzte, bevor er sagte: „Ich glaube, ich sollte mir eine einsame Insel kaufen und wegziehen."  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Harry, aber ich wollte dir unbedingt sagen, was Arthur mir gesagt hatte. Ich war ja nicht mehr zu den Ordenstreffen eingeladen und ich dachte, du würdest etwas damit anfangen können", erklärte Susan reumütig.  
„Ich war neulich seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder auf einem Ordenstreffen und das war nicht sehr erleuchtend. Es war langweilig!", erklärte Harry.  
„Weil Arthur alles, was gegen das Gesetz verstoßen würde, nicht erlauben kann. Ich weiß nicht, was er mir sagen wollte, aber womöglich sollte die DA einfach mal bei Hopkins vorstellig werden und den Mann unschädlich machen", sagte Susan. Weil Harry sie mit ganz großen Augen anblickte, drückte sie sich klarer aus: „Nicht umbringen, Harry, aber manchmal sind Obliviate und Vergissmich-Zauber doch zu etwas nütze, denn wenn Hopkins von einem Tag auf den anderen seinen Feind 'vergessen' hat, dann könnte das Problem gelöst sein, ohne dass wir ihm großartig Schaden zufügen müssen."  
Sich an Severus' Worte erinnernd sagte Harry sarkastisch: „Warum schicken wir nicht einfach ein paar Erstklässler hin und lassen die das machen?"


	117. Über die Stränge

Hi **Daniel**,

Arthur hat genau gewusst, wie und wann er seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen muss, bevor man ihn womöglich noch seines Amtes enthebt. Er wird den Enschluss bezüglich des Phönixordens sicherlich nicht allein gefasst haben, denn den meisten Einfluss hat dort immer noch Albus. Die DA wird nur "Nachfolger" werden, wenn Harry es möchte und der schien ja nicht gerade begeistert von dem zu sein, was Susan ihm erzählt hatte. Ach ja, in Kap. 123 wird Albus ein wenig über seine Motive "plaudern"... :) Vielen Dank auch für das Lob und für deine Review an sich! Ich freue mich jedesmal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, wenn ein Leser seine Meinung hinterlässt.

LG, Muggelchen

* * *

Es nervte Severus wirklich, dass Remus ihn immer so freundlich anlächelte. Am Sonntag war wieder Vollmond, was bedeutete, dass der Werwolf Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag für den Wolfsbanntrank kommen würde. Heute war Freitag und er hatte Hermine auferlegt, sich um Remus zu kümmern. Das ganze Wochenende würde er einmal am Abend diese Person ertragen müssen, die sich auch noch dreist herausnahm, ihn freundlich lächelnd zu fragen: „Severus, wie geht es dir?" Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er widmete sich seinem leeren Blatt Pergament und überlegte krampfhaft, was er draufschreiben könnte, damit es so aussah, als würde er arbeiten, bis Remus der reinen Konversation wegen fragte: „Das Ordenstreffen war nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack oder?" Severus warf ihm einen Blick durch verengte Augenlider zu, äußerte sich jedoch nicht und widmete sich wieder seinem Versuch, beschäftig auszusehen.

„Severus?", rief Hermine vom Kessel zu ihm hinüber und Remus drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihr um. „Erzählen Sie Remus doch mal, wen wir neulich in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben!" Diesmal warf er Hermine seinen Todesblick zu, doch Remus lenkte ihn gleich von der Überlegung ab, ob man einen Menschen womöglich durch Legilimentik umbringen könnte.

„Wen habt ihr denn getroffen? Jemanden, den ich kenne?", fragte Lupin ihn.

Severus seufzte, ergab sich jedoch der höflichen Unterhaltung und antwortete: „Eine alte Schulfreundin."

„Oh ja? Wer?", fragte Lupin mit neugierig funkelnden Augen.

Ein gehässiges Lächeln formte sich wie in Zeitlupe auf Severus' Gesicht, bevor er erwiderte: „Linda!"

So langsam, wie sich Severus' Lächeln geformt hatte, so langsam verschwand das aus Lupins Gesicht, bevor er auf sein unaufdringliches Standardlächeln zurückgriff und fragte: „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend", entgegnete Severus.

Lupin runzelte die Stirn und wollte wissen: „Was denn für Umstände?"

„Der Krieg hat sie zur Witwe gemacht. Sie hat zwei Kinder, ein Mädchen und einen Jungen und…"

Hinten vom Arbeitstisch rief Hermine freudestrahlend zu: „Belinda wird nächstes Jahr vielleicht schon Hogwarts besuchen!"

„Belinda…", wiederholte Lupin verträumt den Namen des Mädchens, während Severus in Erwägung zog, seiner Schülerin die Unterhaltung komplett zu überlassen, doch der heutige Gast richtete erneut das Wort an ihn. „Hat Linda… Hat sie…?"

„Nach Ihnen gefragt?", suggerierte Severus überheblich wirkend. „Nicht spezifisch, aber sie fragte, wen ich noch regelmäßig von früher sehen würde und da ist auch Ihr Name gefallen."

„Das hat sie sicherlich überrascht, dass du mich genannt hast", sagte Remus leicht betrübt.

Severus konterte: „Nein, es hat sie eher verdutzt, dass ich Black und Narzissa erwähnt hatte."

Hermine, die noch immer den Wolfsbanntrank rührte, rief vom Tisch aus: „Linda schreibt Severus ab und an."

Severus hatte genug. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hermine und… sagte nichts. Gleich darauf, von Remus ganz verdutzt angeblickt, steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Innentasche. Remus schaute zu Hermine hinüber, die sehr wütend schien und gerade ihren eigenen Stab auf sich selbst richtete.

„Haben Sie mir eben einen wortlosen 'Silencio' herübergeworfen? Das ist nicht nett, Severus", meckerte Hermine.

Remus konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, bevor er Severus fragte: „Ist das wahr? Ihr schreibt euch regelmäßig?"

Severus seufzte theatralisch und erklärte: „Wenn man zwei empfangene Schreiben und einen Antwortbrief bereits als 'regelmäßig' bezeichnen möchte, dann ist die Antwort ja."

Nickend nahm Remus diese Information zur Kenntnis und fragte gleich darauf: „Wollt ihr euch mal treffen?"

„Was geht Sie das an? Wollen Sie sie zurückhaben?", giftete Severus zurück.

Remus beteuerte irritiert: „Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Na ja", sagte Severus, „sie wäre eine gute Partie für Sie, Lupin. Kinder hat sie ja immerhin schon!"

Remus entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, denn es war viel zu schwer, diese Gehässigkeit überhören zu wollen. Verlegen nickte Remus, als würde er Severus auch noch zustimmen, bis er den Kopf senkte und sich abwandte, um ein paar Schritte weiter am Tisch sitzend auf den Trank zu warten. Hermine hatte ganz vergessen, den Trank weiterhin umzurühren, denn Severus' böse Worte hatten sie starr vor Entsetzen gemacht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zur Schnecke gemacht, aber dies war eine Sache, in die sie sich zunächst nicht einmischen wollte. Remus saß ruhig auf seinem Stuhl, knabberte am Fingernagel seines Daumens und schaute mit leerem Blick in den Raum, während er den Vanilleduft des Wolfsbanntranks einatmete.

Es herrschte eine eisige Stille in dem Privatlabor, in welchem Severus über einem Stück Pergament saß, Hermine den Trank in einen Kelch umfüllte und Remus diesen entgegennahm, um den Trank so heiß wie möglich einnehmen zu können. Am Rest verschluckte er sich und er hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht, weil er hustete, doch Hermine bemerkte seine feuchten Augen, denn das, weswegen er den Trank gerade eingenommen hatte, war der einzige Grund für seine Kinderlosigkeit und genau daran hatte Remus eben auch denken müssen. Er konnte sich die Augen unbemerkt trocknen, bevor er sich zu Severus begab und ihm wortlos seinen Tränkepass reichte, den der Zaubertränkemeister augenblicklich unterzeichnete. Remus bedankte sich förmlich bei beiden für ihre Hilfe und verließ das Labor.

Nachdem Remus die Tür geschlossen hatte, verschränke Hermine ihre Arme angriffslustig vor der Brust. Ihr starrer Blick nahm ihn einen Moment gefangen, bevor er unschuldig wirkend fragte: „Was?"

„Ihr Sarkasmus ist ja noch in Ordnung, Severus, aber Sie sollten sich in Zukunft vielleicht weniger im Zynismus üben. Es sei denn, Sie genießen es, unausstehlich zu sein." Severus schnaufte lediglich verachtend und da er sich nicht äußerte, sagte sie: „Remus mag zwar momentan vom Gesetz her keine eigenen Kinder zeugen dürfen, aber er hat zumindest eine nette Frau an seiner Seite, was andere Herren", sie blickte in eindringlich an, „nicht gerade von sich behaupten können."

Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sagte leise säuselnd mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Sie sitzen im Glashaus und werfen mit Steinen?"

Es mag unüberlegt von Hermine gewesen sein, Severus' Mangel an einer Partnerschaft anzusprechen, denn sie stand ja selbst ohne Freund da, doch sie hatte immerhin eine langjährige Beziehung hinter sich.

„Wissen Sie was, Severus?" Er wartete geduldig, bis sie von allein und sehr bösartig fortfuhr: „Sie haben eine ganz herzliche Art an sich, alten Freunden gegenüberzutreten. Kein Wunder, dass Ihre Gesellschaft so heißt begehrt ist."

Durch die Zähne zischelnd stellte Severus klar: „Er ist nicht mein Freund!"

„Aber er will es vielleicht sein?", meckerte Hermine zurück.

Ihre Frage blieb einen Moment im Raum stehen, denn Severus war von dieser Möglichkeit ganz verblüfft. Das würde zumindest die Einladung zur Verlobungsfeier erklären, dachte er.

„Ihre Freunde, Hermine, sind nicht automatisch meine!", machte er ihr klar.

Hermine schoss gleich spöttisch zurück: „Oh, viele wollen das auch gar nicht, glaube Sie mir! Das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass die meisten Ihre liebenswerte, fast schon erdrückende Art einfach nicht ertragen können."

„Diese Menschen haben keine andere Behandlung verdient", erklärte Severus nüchtern.

Hermine wollte es ihm heimzahlen, doch sie ließ sich zu viel Zeit, ein passendes Gegenargument zu wählen, was bei ihm den Eindruck erweckte, er hätte sie sprachlos gemacht.

„Soll ich Ihnen eine Portion Seegras holen?", fragte Severus verhöhnend.

„Oh nein, ich denke, ich kann mich mittlerweile sehr gut verbal ausdrücken, Severus", erwiderte sie aufgebracht. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Mund aufmache, muss ich Angst haben, bei Ihnen irgendeinen falschen Knopf zu erwischen und mich dann Sekunden später in der Luft zerfetzt zu sehen. Sie sind ein emotionales Minenfeld und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust mehr drauf." Severus öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er das Wort ergreifen konnte, wurde sie nur noch lauter und sagte: „Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach mal darüber nachdenken, wer Ihr Freund ist und wer nicht. Und wenn Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, dann dürfen Sie sich gern mal mit den Umgangsformen befassen, die man Freunden gegenüber an den Tag legt!"

Er atmete aufgeregt, doch er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Offensichtlich war sie schon so lange mit ihm zusammen, dass sie wusste, wie man Sarkasmus gezielt einsetzen konnte, um verletzen zu können. Severus würde es nie zugeben, doch einiges, das sie gesagt hatte, hatte ihn verletzt. 'Emotionales Minenfeld', wiederholte er erzürnt in Gedanken.

„Brauchen Sie mich heute Abend noch?", fragte sie gleichgültig klingend. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sie ihre Tasche nahm und ihn ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ.

Im Erdgeschoss klopfte Hermine bei Harry erst an die Tür, da auch sie neulich in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, Harry und Ginny gestört zu haben.

„Hermine, komm rein", grüßte Harry.

„Ist Ginny auch da?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry bot ihr einen Platz an und antwortete: „Nein, sie wollte noch mit ein paar Klassenkameradinnen zusammen lernen. Na ja, eher wollte sie ihnen Nachhilfe geben. Was gibt's?" Harry betrachtete Hermines Gesicht und erkannte ihre angestaute Wut, so dass er ganz richtig tippte: „Severus? Was hat er nun schon wieder angestellt?"

„Er war gemein zu Remus; hat sich eine Anspielung darauf erlaubt, dass Remus laut Gesetz keine eigenen Kinder haben darf. Das hat ihn sehr getroffen, aber gesagt hat er nichts", erklärte Hermine mit Wut in der Stimme. „Harry, das geht mit Severus so nicht mehr weiter. WIR kommen nicht weiter. Und ich habe wirklich keine Lust, immer wieder den Blitzableiter zu spielen."

„Albus hat gesagt, wir dürfen nicht aufhören", rief Harry sich ins Gedächtnis zurück.

„Aber mit WAS nicht aufhören? Was ist es denn, das wir machen? Uns von ihm beschimpfen lassen? Ich will das nicht mehr! Diesmal war es Remus; das nächste Mal bin ich es wieder. Das wird langsam ermüdend", meckerte Hermine.

„Was willst du denn dagegen machen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sie hob und senkte einmal langsam die Schultern, denn sie war ratlos. Von Harry ließ sie sich ein wenig bedienen und sie griff bei dem Teller mit Keksen zu, die ganz eindeutig Mollys Handschrift trugen. Etwas ruhiger sagte sie das Thema wechselnd: „Ich habe mich mit Draco über Severus unterhalten. Ihm sind die brauen Augen jetzt auch schon aufgefallen! Draco hatte Severus gefragt, ob er der Pate seines Kindes werden möchte und Severus hat abgelehnt."

„Au, das wird wehgetan haben. Wenn Sirius ablehnen würde, dann wäre ich auch sehr geplättet", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Würdest du Sirius überhaupt fragen wollen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wir haben dich gefragt, weil du nicht nur eine liebe Freundin bist, sondern wir dir auch im Umgang mit Kindern sehr vertrauen. Bei Sirius… Na ja, er würde dem Kind nur Unsinn beibringen. Da könnten wir gleich Fred und George fragen, ob sie Paten werden möchten."

Völlig unverhofft fragte Hermine ganz leise, als würde sie die Antwort fürchten: „Hast du Ginny erzählt, dass wir uns geküsst haben?"

Die Erinnerung an den Abend drängte sich blitzschnell in den Vordergrund. Er hatte den Kuss mit Hermine genossen, aber er hatte nach dem kurzen, heißen Feuer keine Lust auf „mehr" verspürt.

„Nein, Hermine und es wäre schön, wenn wir uns einig wären, dass es unter uns bleibt."

„Natürlich", war ihre gehauchte Zustimmung. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, dass das so gekommen…"

„Nein, Hermine. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht ändern. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bereue es nicht einmal", machte er ihr flüsternd klar und in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Unsicherheit mit, denn er wusste nicht, ob er deswegen Schuldgefühle haben müsste.

Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte erleichtert, weil es ihr genauso ging wie ihm, denn auch sie verspürte nicht den Wunsch, eine noch innigere Beziehung zu ihm zu haben als sie schon war.

Hermine wechselte schnell wieder das Thema und fragte Harry: „Ist dir eigentlich an Severus in letzter Zeit irgendwas aufgefallen?"

Beide Augenbrauen wanderten bei Harry in die Höhe, so dass sie den oberen Rand seiner Brille umrahmten, bevor er fragte: „Meinst du was Besonderes?"

„Nein, ich möchte nur wissen, ob dir allgemein noch irgendeine Veränderung aufgefallen ist", erklärte sie.

„Puh", machte Harry und dachte angestrengt nach. „Deine Frage überrollt mich ein wenig. Mir sind immer wieder Dinge aufgefallen, die ich aber nicht so aus dem Stehgreif wiedergeben kann."

„Dann achte einfach mal in Zukunft drauf", bat sie ihn. „Ach ja, habe ich dir noch gar nicht gesagt: Ich hatte mit Mr. Ollivander gesprochen, weil mich die zweite Stabkernzutat interessiert hatte. Mit dem Einhornhaar hatte ich ja richtig gelegen."

„Ron hat auch Einhornhaar in seinem Stab", bemerkte Harry.

„Ja, das stimmt! Neville auch und auch Cedric hatte…" Hermine hielt ganz schnell inne, um bei Harry nicht wieder alte Wunden aufzureißen. Den Tod seines Schulkameraden hatte er nie richtig überwunden, weil er sich immer wieder eine große Mitschuld daran gab.

„Wo du gerade von Severus' Zauberstab sprichst: Da ist mir was aufgefallen!", sagte Harry und Hermine erwartete, dass er mit der Sprache rausrücken würde, was er auch tat. „Er trägt den neuen Stab nicht mehr im linken Ärmel, sondern in der Brusttasche seines Umhangs."

„Genau solche Kleinigkeiten meine ich. Das ist mir nämlich auch aufgefallen. Außerdem, aber das hat er mir direkt gesagt, gehen ihm die Zaubersprüche ungewohnt leicht von der Hand", erzählte sie.

„Und was ist nun mit dem zweiten Stabkern?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine schilderte: „Na ja, das hatte mir ja keine Ruhe gelassen und ich habe Ollivander gefragt. Ich hatte bereits eine Vermutung und die hat er nun bestätigt. Es ist ein Haar von mir." Harry machte ganz große Augen, doch er kam nicht dazu, etwas fragen zu können, denn sie erzählte bereits: „Er konnte nicht erklären, warum es eines von mir sein musste, aber es war ja offensichtlich die richtige Zutat."

Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass außer dem Haar einer Veela das Haar einer bestimmten Person für die Stabherstellung benutzt wurde. Das ist seltsam, Mine." Er blickte sie an und fügte hinzu: „Das ist eine sehr persönliche Zutat. Ollivander muss doch irgendeine Vermutung gehabt haben. Er kann doch nicht auf gut Glück irgendein Haar nehmen und es in einen Zauberstab packen."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst und ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch nicht ganz dahinter gekommen", sagte sie bedrückt.

Harry nickte und vermutete laut: „Er hätte wahrscheinlich auch eines von mir nehmen können. Möglicherweise musste das Haar nur von jemandem stammen, der Severus nahe steht? Deine eigenen sich doch bestens, denn meine sind ja viel kürzer als ein Zauberstab lang ist." Harry grinste verstohlen, hatte jedoch vollkommen Recht.

Einen Moment grübelte Hermine, bevor sie sagte: „Vielleicht hat Ollivander gesehen, dass Severus' Augen sich verändert haben, als ich den Laden betreten hatte. Das war sowieso wieder so eine merkwürdige Situation." Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, als sie schilderte: „Ich bin also nach ein paar Minuten in den Laden gegangen und sehe Severus, wie er den armen Ollivander am Schlafittchen gepackt hat. Die Stimmung war sehr gespannt. Sie müssen gestritten haben, aber als ich hinzugestoßen bin, hat Severus ihn losgelassen und war wieder recht besonnen wie sonst auch. Er hat den Laden dann schon verlassen, aber ich wollte noch mit Ollivander sprechen. Das war der Moment, als er mir mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar gefahren ist und sagte, Severus könnte seinen Stab demnächst abholen. Erst später hatte ich die Vermutung, dass Ollivander in diesem Moment eines meiner Haare genommen hatte."

„Es könnte ja sein", begann Harry, „dass ein Stückchen der Magie eines Freundes wahre Wunder bewirken kann. Vielleicht deshalb ein Haar von dir? Es wäre auch möglich, dass Ollivander einfach nur beobachtet hat, wie Severus' Augen braun geworden sind. Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass sie schwarz sind und erst braun werden, wenn du oder ich in seiner Nähe sind. Draco hat es jetzt auch schon einmal gesehen. Ist Remus nie etwas aufgefallen?"

Hermine hob und senkte ihre Schultern, bevor sie sagte: „Ich glaube, er hat nie etwas gesehen." Sie erinnerte sich an Severus' bösartige Worte. „Remus ist jetzt bestimmt niedergeschlagen. Ich überlege, ob ich ihn mal anflohe, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm geht. Das war schon ziemlich gemein, was Severus da gesagt hatte."

„Wie genau hat er ihn denn beleidigt?"

„Er meinte, Linda wäre eine gute Partie für ihn, weil die ja immerhin schon Kinder hätte", gab Hermine wider.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann aufgebracht: „Severus benötigt selbst mal eine kleine Abreibung. Das ging wirklich zu weit. Hat Remus denn gar nichts dazu gesagt?"

„Nein, du kennst ihn doch. Er wird dann sehr ruhig. Ich weiß, dass ihn das sehr getroffen hat", erklärte Hermine mit trauriger Stimme.

Sie saßen einen Moment still nebeneinander. Harry schenkte Tee ein und dachte währenddessen nach.

„Weiß du, ich denke, wir sollten Remus alleine handeln lassen. Warum sollten wir uns einmischen, wenn zwei erwachsene Männer sich so angiften? Wir können Severus natürlich unsere Meinung sagen, aber mehr nicht", schlug Harry vor.

„Es würde eh nichts bringen. Severus wird sich nichts sagen lassen. Genauso gut könnten wir versuchen, Alastor davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus ein guter Mann ist", sagte Hermine.

Harry lachte und sagte gleich daraufhin: „Alastor ist unverbesserlich, aber ich verstehe ihn irgendwo. Er hat so viel mit Todessern zu tun gehabt…"

Harry schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Alastor hatte ihm in den vielen Jahren etliche seiner Erlebnisse geschildert, die sehr hilfreich im Kampf gegen die Todesser gewesen waren. Der Mann hatte viel durchmachen müssen, was man auch an seinem mitgenommenen Körper sehen konnte. Ihm fehlte ein Auge, ein Unterschenkel und sein ganzer Leib war mit Narben übersäht. Es war aber nicht nur Alastors Körper, an dem man die tragische und heldenhafte Geschichte dieses alten Aurors ablesen konnte, sondern auch sein Verhalten. Alastor litt, wie Hermine es mal so schön ausgedrückt hatte, an „sehr wunderlichen Angewohnheiten".

Seufzend griff Hermine zu ihrem Tee und nahm einen Schluck, bevor sie die Tasse wieder abstellte. „Mir war klar, dass Alastor noch immer nichts von Severus hält, auch wenn man ihm einen Orden gegeben hat."

„Ja, das hat Severus auch mal gesagt. Das war nach der Sache mit dem Todesserangriff auf die Versammlung. Severus weiß genau, dass es noch immer Leute gibt, die ihm trotz Orden nicht trauen und Alastor gehört dazu. Aber zumindest können sie schon im gleichen Zimmer sitzen, ohne sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen", schilderte Harry.

„Alastor ist erwachsen", warf Hermine ein. „Selbst ich komme mit Menschen klar, die ich vor zehn Jahren am liebsten vermöbelt hätte. Ich meine, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal ein anständiges Wort mit Draco wechseln könnte, aber es geht, wenn man sich nur anstrengt."

„Ich habe gehört, er will die Schule doch noch fertigmachen. Eigentlich hätte er es ja nicht nötig, aber ich find es trotzdem gut", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte, bevor sie sagte: „Ich werde mal sehen, ob er noch immer Interesse daran hat, meinen Trank zu testen. Du könntest den neuen auch mal nehmen, Harry. Der hält eine halbe Stunde an! Ich versuche vorher noch, den Trank etwas zu modifizieren. Ich möchte, dass derjenige, der den Trank genommen hat, seine eigenen Farben sehen kann."

„Ist das denn möglich?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Hermine lachte und erklärte: „Das weiß ich ja nicht, Harry. Ich will es versuchen. Das ist das Schöne am Forschen. Man hat eine Idee und versucht sie umzusetzen! Wenn der Adlerauge die Magie für einen selbst sichtbar machen kann, wird sich diese Eigenart vielleicht auf meinen Trank anwenden lassen."

„Das ist das, was du am liebsten machst oder? Ich meine zu forschen. Das ist absolut dein Ding, Hermine", sagte Harry und sie nickte nur lächelnd.

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich einen Squib finde, der den Trank nehmen würde. Das Ergebnis wäre nur zu interessant. Ich meine, damit könnte man vielleicht sehen, ob die Magie vorhanden ist, aber von irgendwas blockiert wird! Oder man kann definitiv feststellen, dass Squibs nicht zaubern können, weil kaum oder keine Magie vorhanden ist. Vielleicht kann man mit den Ergebnissen einigen helfen, doch noch einen Stab zu schwingen", sagte Hermine schwärmend.

„Und du hast mir mal vorgeworfen, ich würde immer nur an andere denken und dann erst an mich selbst", beschwerte sich Harry kindisch, so dass sie lachen musste. Er lachte einen Moment mit und sagte dann: „Du bist doch genauso wie ich, Hermine."

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen rechtfertigte sich Hermine: „Ich bin Heilerin, Harry! Natürlich liegt mir das Wohl von anderen Menschen am Herzen."

„Ja, aber nicht nur das Wohl von Menschen, sondern auch das von Hauselfen, von Riesen", Harry zählte mit vorgetäuscht gelangweilter Stimme weiter auf, „von Werwölfen, Zentauren, Squibs, Vampiren, Muggeln und – nicht zu vergessen – von griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrern."

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus und steckte Harry damit an. Noch immer lachend sagte sie: „Einer ist in deiner Aufzählung mit dabei, der sich nicht helfen lassen will. Na ja, die Zentauren sind da auch etwas eigen und möchten sich nicht unbedingt von Menschen unter die Arme greifen lassen."

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Mine. Severus hat mit der Sache angefangen und unsere Neugierde geweckt. Warum macht er dann so auf stur? Warum lässt er sich nicht helfen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermines Lächeln verblasste langsam und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck erklärte sie: „Vergiss nicht: Sein Irrwicht ist er selbst, Harry. Er hat Angst vor dem, was kommen wird oder vielleicht sogar vor dem, was einmal war. Wenn wir es tatsächlich fertig bringen sollten, sein Geheimnis zu lüften, dann muss er mit dieser Angst umgehen. Vielleicht handelt es sich auch nur um ein Unwohlsein, das schnell wieder verfliegen würde, wenn dieser Moment erst einmal eingetroffen ist." Als Beispiel nannte sie: „So wie bei dir, wenn du zu einer großen Veranstaltung gehen musst. Du willst eigentlich nicht gehen, hast Angst vor den Menschenmassen und möchtest dich am liebsten verkrauchen, aber wenn du erst einmal dort bist, dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung und du fühlst dich wohl. Aber vielleicht hat er richtig große Angst, weil…" Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten und fuhr fort: „…weil sein Leben dann Kopf stehen würde; weil sich alles für ihn verändern würde. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was mit ihm ist, aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass ich genauso viel Angst hätte."

„Hermine, wir drehen uns da trotzdem im Kreis. Wir kommen nicht weiter und erleben nur Dinge, die schon einmal passiert sind. Was haben wir denn schon? Seine braunen Augen, die jetzt auch Draco gesehen hat. Seine Ausbrüche, ob jetzt negativ oder positiv – diese Ausbrüche zeigen ganz klar, dass er sich immer häufiger nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Wir kennen seine Farbe. Grau ist schlecht hast du gesagt und wir haben Ollivander, der gesagt hat, Severus müsste 'Farbe bekommen'. Wir sind uns einig, dass das auf seine Augenfarbe gemünzt werden kann und zu guter Letzt macht Albus einen auf Heimlichtuer. Wir haben doch nichts weiter an Informationen. Jeder andere würde an dieser Stelle aufhören und was machen wir? Wir 'machen weiter', wie Albus so schön vorgeschlagen hat. Wir versuchen und wir strengen uns an und unsere Köpfe rauchen schon, aber alles, was wir haben, sind nur Theorien, die wir einfach nicht bestätigen können. Ist seine Magie grau, weil ihm ein Stück Seele fehlt oder ist sie einfach nur mit der Zeit verblasst, weil er wie ein Einsiedlerkrebs gelebt hat?"

Sie nickte und ließ sich das Gesagt durch den Kopf gehen. Sie drehten sich wirklich im Kreis.

„Wegen Severus… Es gab da wieder einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Er hat sich ans Herz gefasst und war völlig ergriffen. Das war, als Draco mit ihm sehr persönlich gesprochen und ihn gebeten hatte, Pate für sein Kind zu werden. Das muss Gefühle wachgerufen haben. Nach einer kleinen Drohung meinerseits, die ihn wütend gemacht hat, war auf einmal alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Was denn für eine Drohung?"

Hermine kratzte sich hinterm Ohr, bevor sie schilderte: „Er war völlig am Boden; hat sich aufgegeben und auch so gesprochen und da habe ich ihm damit gedroht, ihn ins Mungos einweisen zu lassen."

Harry überlegte kurz und vermutete laut: „Dann können negative Gefühle, die man absichtlich aufkommen lässt – wie du mit deiner Drohung – seinen Zustand wieder normalisieren?"

„Na ja, ich denke ja eher, dass sein 'Normalzustand' eben gar nicht sein Normalzustand ist wie auch seine schwarzen Augen nicht seine ursprünglichen sind. Mir ist da eine Idee gekommen…"

„Mine, wenn du in solchen Situationen von Ideen sprichst, wird mir ganz schlecht", nörgelte Harry. „Das mit dem Irrwicht ist ja auch völlig daneben gegangen. Lass es lieber."

„Aber wir sollen doch nicht aufgeben!", sagte Hermine herrisch. „Meine Idee war nämlich, seine Ausnahmezustände bewusst herbeizuführen."

„Und wie genau möchtest du das machen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, denn er ahnte Schlimmes.

„Ich dachte an deine Babydecke. Kannst du sie mir leihen?", fragte sie mit Engelszungen.

„Spinnst du? Severus lag danach auf der Krankenstation und…"

„Er lag nicht wegen der Decke dort, sondern wegen der verschiedenen Tränke, die er eingenommen hatte, weil er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht umgehen konnte. Diese Decke hat bisher am heftigsten bei ihm gewirkt und ich denke, das sollte man wiederholen", erklärte sie.

„Oh nein", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Ohne mich! Weißt du überhaupt, wie du dich anhörst? Er ist keines deiner Experimente, Hermine. Das kann schiefgehen und böse enden!"

Hermine stieß erbost Luft durch die Nase aus und schimpfte: „Na, du hast ja wirklich viel Vertrauen in mich oder hast du vergessen, dass ich Heilerin bin?"

„Das hat doch nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun, sondern…"

Hermine unterbrach Harry und sagte aufgeregt: „Verdammt, wir sollen weitermachen, sagt Albus und ich verstehe so etwas unter 'weitermachen'. Wir wissen doch überhaupt nichts; haben nur Vermutungen. Severus sagt nichts, Albus sagt nichts und niemand anderes weiß etwas. So kommen wir jedenfalls nicht weiter. Es müssen Taten folgen!"

„Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Natürlich nehme ich Rücksicht. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ihm die Decke zuwerfen und weglaufen. Ich bleibe bei ihm, wenn ich…"

„Nein, Hermine. Du bekommst die Decke nicht. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben", machte er ihr klar.

Für Hermine war das eine vom anderen durchaus zu trennen, denn Harry musste ja nichts damit zu tun haben, wenn er nicht wollte. Die Decke wollte sie aber auf jeden Fall haben, doch für heute ließ sie das Thema lieber ruhen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile fragte Harry: „Geht es dir gut, Hermine? Du bist in letzter Zeit so blass."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, das nicht zu ersten Mal gehört zu haben. „Es geht mir gut! Es ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel, warum man mich 'blass' nennt. Du bist nicht der Erste, Harry."

„Na, dann sieh dich doch mal im Spiegel an", forderte er und sie folgte seinem Ratschlag.

In den Spiegel an der Wand neben der Uhr blickend hielt sie vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund, bevor sie sagte: „Ich bin ja wirklich blass. Warum ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?"

„Vielleicht wegen dem Licht in den Kerkern?", vermutete Harry laut. „Du hast da ja nicht einmal Fenster; nur magisches Licht." Demonstrativ blickte Harry zu den beiden großen Doppelfenstern hinüber, die eine Seite seines Wohnzimmers zierten. „Ich habe dir zu Anfang gesagt, dass es keine zwei Monate dauern würde, bis sich eine 'vornehme Blässe' in deinem Gesicht niederschlagen würde. Jedes noch so kleine Pflänzchen braucht Tageslicht, um am Leben zu bleiben."

„Trüffel brauchen kein Tageslicht!", rechtfertigte sie sich.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Du bist aber kein unterirdisch wachsender Pilz, Hermine. Du hast ja eben gesagt, dass es nicht nur mir aufgefallen ist, dass du blass bist. Wer hat das noch gesagt?"

„Albus, als wir miteinander gesprochen haben", erwiderte sie kraftlos.

„Dann mach etwas dagegen", schlug Harry vor.

„Und was bitteschön? Soll ich aus den Kerkern ausziehen und hoch zu euch kommen?"

„Warum nicht? Im Erdgeschoss ist zwar nichts frei, aber dafür im vierten Stock", sagte Harry, der sich an ein Gespräch mit Minerva erinnerte. „Im vierten, Hermine", wiederholte Harry, „sogar mit Balkon!"

Hermine blickte ihn an und schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken.


	118. Interaktionen

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

vielen Dank für das Lob, aber wenn mal etwas weniger gefällt, dann ruhig auch schreiben :) Deine Vermutung zu Severus' Augenfarbe in Bezug auf Harry und Hermine ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, aber vielleicht sind es mehr als Erinnerungen an Lily, die Farbe verändert... Warum ich nicht mehr Kapitel bringe? Weil ein Update 2x die Woche sich als perfekte Lösung entpuppt hat. Man muss nicht Wochen oder gar Monate warten, man wird aber auch nicht überhäuft, so dass die Lust vergeht und man erst wieder zu lesen beginnt, wenn die FF abgeschlossen ist.

Hi **Daniel**,

es freut mich wirklich, dass die kleinen "Streitereien" zwischen Hermine und Severus so viel Anklang finden. Hermine wird immer angriffslustiger und kuscht nicht mehr wie zu Beginn der Geschichte. Du hast auch Recht, dass Harry früher bei solchen Abenteuern sofort mitgemacht hätte, allerdings ist Harry auch wirklich besorgt, was Hermines Idee betrifft. Das mit der Decke würde auf Harry zurückfallen und er möchte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass Severus womöglich leiden muss. Das zeigt wiederum, dass Severus für Harry mittlerweile mehr ist als nur der ehemalige fiese Lehrer; er sieht ihn als Kollegen und Freund.

LG, Muggelchen

* * *

Im Foyer des Ministeriums traf Susan auf Rosalind, die sie natürlich sofort grüßte. Die Gamotvorsitzende wusste vom Hörensagen, dass ihre Kollegin mit Malfoys Spross liiert war und auch ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Sie ahnte, dass Susan sie womöglich auf den Gerichtstermin von Malfoy senior ansprechen würde.

„Hallo Rosalind, wie geht's Ihnen?", fragte Susan freundlich lächelnd.

„Bestens, danke der Nachfrage, Susan", erwiderte Rosalind ein wenig angespannt.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Sohn? Barry ist jetzt ja schon über zwei Monate in der Schweiz?", wollte Susan wissen.

Kräftig schluckend fragte Rosalind sich, ob es möglich sein könnte, dass Mr. Malfoy die Zukünftige seines Sohnes manipuliert und auf sie angesetzt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Susan Kenntnis davon hatte, dass Barry einer Affäre entsprungen war. Die Frage nach dem Befinden ihres Sohnes kam ihr verdächtig vor.

„Barry geht es gut. Er wird zu Weihnachten zu uns kommen", antwortete Rosalind knapp.

Susan runzelte die Stirn, denn normalerweise kam sie mit ihrer Kollegin sehr gut aus, doch heute schien sie sehr distanziert.

„Ich wollte Sie wegen der Verhandlung von Mr. Malfoy etwas fragen", kündigte Susan an, doch Rosalind übernahm die Gesprächsführung.

„Ja, wegen Mr. Malfoy: Ich ziehe in Erwägung, den Termin vorzuverlegen", antwortete Rosalind in der Hoffnung, kooperativ zu wirken.

Susan zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen und fragte: „Und wie weit vor?"

„Wann denken Sie, Susan, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen wird?"

„Er sagte neulich, dass er in wenigen Wochen wieder sehen können wird. Einen Termin im Januar würde er sicherlich befürworten", sagte Susan gewissenhaft, denn das war das, was Kingsley ihr erzählt hatte.

In die Enge getrieben fühlte sich Rosalind dazu genötigt zu sagen: „Gut, Januar dann. Ich werde alles vorbereiten. Es stehen ja schon alle Gamotmitglieder auf dem Plan."

„Da wird er sich aber freuen", sagte Susan unbekümmert.

In Gedanken kommentierte Rosalind diese Aussage mit den Worten: 'Das glaube ich gern!' Laut sagte sie jedoch: „Ich wäre selbst sehr froh, wenn diese Angelegenheit endlich vom Tisch wäre."

Nochmals stutzte Susan, denn irgendwie schien Rosalind äußerst verkrampft und ein wenig erbost, dennoch gezwungen freundlich.

Um ihre ältere Kollegin aufzumuntern, fragte Susan freundlich: „Wollen wir zusammen zu Mittag essen? Es gibt heute…"

Rosalind fuhr ihr über den Mund und sagte: „Nein danke. Ich nutze die Zeit lieber, um Mr. Malfoys Anklageschrift zu verfassen und den Termin festzulegen. Auf Wiedersehen, Susan."

Nachdenklich schaute Susan ihrer Kollegin hinterher. Sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch, welches sie weder beschreiben noch deuten konnte. Sie wusste, dass irgendetwas faul war, konnte sich aber nichts zusammenreimen.

In Hogwarts hatte Hermine bereits seit dem frühen Morgen ihren Farbtrank wieder und wieder gebraut – ohne Flubberwürmer, damit der Effekt nur um die dreißig Sekunden andauern würde. Bisher hatte sie es nicht geschafft, eine perfekte Rührreihenfolge oder Temperaturanpassungen zu finden, damit sie selbst ihre Farben sehen konnte.

Bevor sie zum achten Mal ihren Trank begann, warf sie erneut ein Auge in das Buch „Die Kraft von Lóng – ostasiatische Tränke für die Sinne". Den Adlerauge-Trank konnte sie jetzt schon auswendig. Sie notierte gerade, welche Zubereitungsmethoden des Adlerauges sie zuletzt an ihrem Trank ausprobiert hatte, da kam Severus vom Unterricht.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, waren Sie schon sehr fleißig", sagte er amüsiert.

Sie warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, denn noch immer war sie verdrossen darüber, wie er mit Remus umgegangen war und sagte recht kühl: „Guten Tag."

Wie angewurzelt blieb Severus eine Weile auf der Stelle stehen und beobachtete seine Schülerin, die ihm keinen einzigen Blick schenkte.

„Bin ich für Ihre Übellaunigkeit verantwortlich?", fragte er mit schmieriger Stimme.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schenkte ihm eine Kopie seines berühmten Todesblickes, bevor sie ehrlich sagte: „Mir passt es nicht, wie Sie mit meinen Freunden umspringen."

„Lupin kommt lediglich her, um den Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen, den er, wenn ich mir die Freiheit nehmen darf, es mal auf den Punkt zu bringen, nicht einmal bezahlen muss. Es gehört nicht zu meiner Pflicht, mir sein dummes Geschwätz anhören zu…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und wiederholte ungläubig: „Dummes Geschwätz? Nennen Sie das immer so, wenn sich jemand nett mit Ihnen unterhalten möchte? Dummes Geschwätz?"

„Ihr gestriges Gefasel, Hermine, war auch nicht gerade angenehm für mich. Es hat niemanden – nicht einmal Sie – zu interessieren, mit wem ich Kontakt zu pflegen wünsche und mit wem nicht", sagte Severus mit ruhiger, dennoch provozierender Stimme, denn ob er sich mit Linda schrieb oder nicht war einzig seine Angelegenheit.

Aufgebracht wiederholte sie: „'Mein Gefasel'? Jetzt langt's mir!" Sie warf das Notizbuch, welches sie noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte, erbost auf den Tisch. „Ab jetzt, Severus, gibt es nichts Privates mehr, über das ich mit Ihnen reden werde, damit 'mein Gefasel' Ihnen nicht mehr auf die Nerven geht! Eines sei Ihnen aber gesagt: Sollten Sie es nochmal wagen, mich mit einem Silencio zu belegen, dann werde ich einen sehr unangenehmen Zauberspruch an Ihnen ausprobieren."

Severus äußerte sich nicht, nahm Hermine aber auch nicht ernst. Als sie ihr Notizbuch erneut in die Hand nahm, blickte sie auf und fragte mit kühler Stimme: „Haben Sie heute etwas Bestimmtes ins Auge gefasst oder wollen wir mit dem Farbtrank fortfahren?"

Sie schien, bis auf ihre distanzierte Stimme, wieder normal, so dass er antwortete: „Was haben Sie bisher gemacht?"

Wortlos reichte sie ihm ihr Notizbuch, so dass er einen Überblick erhielt.

„Wir sollten versuchen, nach der Beimischung des Nixenkrauts die Temperatur zu erhöhen und schneller zu rühren, damit die Samen nicht zu Boden sinken und anbrennen", schlug er vor, so dass sie damit anfingen, den achten Trank zu brauen.

Während des Brauens äußerte Hermine sich nur, wenn es um die Arbeit ging. Sie schwärmte nicht davon, wie schön es gewesen war, mit dem Adlerauge die Krater des Mondes gesehen zu haben. Sie erzählte auch nicht, dass Draco ihren Trank hatte testen wollen, auch wenn das mehr oder weniger mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte. Sie schwärmte nicht davon, dass sie während ihres Urlaubs vor wenigen Jahren in den Bergwäldern Japans eine sehr interessante Zutat in Form einer Baumrinde entdeckt hatte und sie verlor auch kein Wort darüber, dass sie aus den Kerkern ausziehen wollte. Das alles war viel zu privat und Severus würde ihr „Gefasel" – Hermine regte sich innerlich erneut über diese Beleidigung auf – nicht gutheißen.

Severus hingegen bemerkte schnell, dass die Stimmung nicht nur ein wenig getrübt war, sondern eiskalt. Wäre es nicht November, würde er glatt Hermine für die frostigen Temperaturen in den Kerkern verantwortlich machen. Einerseits war es ihm recht, wenn Menschen in seiner Nähe ihn nicht in Gespräche verwickelten, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, auf etwas verzichten zu müssen, an das man sich bereits gewöhnt hatte. Er vermisste ihre kurzen Kommentare zu Tränkezutaten, ihre Anspielungen auf andere Zaubertränkemeister; er vermisste ihre Stimme.

Ein letztes Mal rührte Hermine den Trank und löschte danach das Feuer unter dem Kessel, bevor sie gefühlskalt sagte: „Der Trank ist fertig."

Sie fragte gar nicht erst, ob er ihn probieren würde, also füllte sie etwas in eine Ampulle und sprach einen Kühlungszauber. Ihr Magen gurgelte bereits, denn er hatte schon sieben Tränke intus und die Menge schien ihr nicht zu bekommen. Hermine setzte an, aber in dem Moment, als sie den Geruch des Trankes wahrnehmen konnte, der ihr heute bereits zuwider war, da musste sie plötzlich würgen. Schnell hielt sie eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Severus besorgt.

„Nichts", antwortete sie.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und sagte erbost: „Hören Sie auf zu lügen. Sie haben einen Brechreiz." Er nahm ihr die Ampulle aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe heute schon sieben von diesen Tränken genommen. Ich höre es in meinem Magen schon glucksen, wenn ich mich schnell bewege. Den einen Trank schaffe ich auch noch", redete sie sich ein, bevor sie zum Fläschchen griff, doch seine Hand umfasste ihr Handgelenk und hinderte sie daran.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie einen Trank einnehmen, der einen Würgreflex bei Ihnen auslöst", sagte er bestimmend.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Den letzten Trank möchte ich jetzt auch noch testen. Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht wach liegen und überlegen, ob wir es geschafft haben oder nicht. Gerade Sie als Zaubertränkemeister müssten das doch verstehen."

Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los, so dass sie zur Ampulle greifen konnte. Diesmal musste sie den Trank nicht einmal einatmen, denn allein der Gedanke daran, jetzt noch mehr Flüssigkeit in den Magen zu bekommen, ließ sie erneut würgen.

„Bei Merlin, geben Sie her", sagte Severus und entriss ihr die Ampulle, während sie sich erneut eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Ich nehme an, es ist jetzt auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Ihnen ein Glas Wasser anzubieten?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, bloß nicht. Es geht gleich wieder und dann werde ich den Trank nehmen."

„Sie sind ein sturer Dickkopf!", schimpfte Severus.

Er zog in Erwägung, den Trank selbst einzunehmen, damit sie Ruhe geben würde. Wenn er seine Farben nicht sehen können würde, wäre das ein Zeichen für einen erneuten Fehlschlag. Der Gedanke widerstrebte ihm, aber andererseits rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie seine Farben – auch wenn ihm das sehr unangenehm war – längst kannte. So riss sich Severus zusammen und tat ihr den Gefallen, freiwillig ihren Trank zu testen.

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, als Severus die Ampulle ansetzte und den Inhalt hinunterstürzte. Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien seine graue Farbe, jedoch wesentlich kräftiger als beim Adlerauge. Zu sehen waren verschiedene Grautöne, die fließend ineinander übergingen.

Als Severus die leere Ampulle auf dem Tisch abstellte, bemerkte er, dass seine Hand mit einem dunkelgrauen Schimmer überzogen war, weswegen er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Der Trank war geglückt. Man konnte mit ihm endlich seine eigenen Farben sehen, auch wenn Grau in seinen Augen keine Farbe war.

Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die ihn von oben bis unten musterte und erst, als sie wieder bei seinen Augen angelangt war, da fragte sie: „Können Sie etwas sehen?" Severus nickte beschämt, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, so dass sie fragte: „Und?"

„Was denken Sie?", fragte er verbissen. „Es ist die gleiche Farbe wie nach der Einnahme des Adlerauges. Ihr Trank ist jetzt perfekt."

Er hatte nicht mit Hermines Reaktion gerechnet, denn sie fragte abweisend: „Gut, dann ist das erledigt. Es ist schon halb elf durch. Wir machen Feierabend oder?" Ihre angehängtes „oder" machte deutlich, dass sie heute nichts Neues mehr beginnen wollte. Severus nickte zustimmend, so dass Hermine sich verabschiedete: „Bis morgen."

Sie verließ ihn, ohne auch nur einmal die erwartete Frage fallen zu lassen, warum Severus' Farbe Grau war und ohne auch nur einen Versuch zu starten, ihn über seine Vergangenheit ausfragen zu wollen. Nachdem sie die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte, hob Severus seinen Unterarm und betrachtete mit niedergeschlagener Miene die grauen wabernden Wellen, die sich um Hand und Arm schlängelten. Er sah keine Hoffnung.

Lucius hingegen schöpfte Hoffnung, als er am nächsten Morgen nicht nur einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten hatte, sondern ihn das erste Mal mit eigenen Augen lesen konnte, was Marie sehr freute. Er stand am Fenster und hatte erstmalig die Werbetafel von „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung" deutlich erkennen und die Slogans wiederholen können, bevor Marie ihm den Brief gebracht hatte. Maries Gesicht konnte er schon länger erkennen und er war immer sehr erfreut, wenn er sie sah. Sie war in seinen Augen sehr hübsch, wenn sie auch ein eher dunkler Typ war, was nicht seinen persönlichen Geschmack traf.

„Das ist so schön, Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie den Brief allein lesen können. Ich werde nachher gleich mal die neusten Ausgaben der Tageszeitungen zusammensuchen und sie Ihnen bringen", sagte Marie mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Marie", bedankte sich Lucius höflich, während er den Brief vom Ministerium öffnete.

Er las die ersten Zeilen und da begannen seine Hände plötzlich zu zittern.

„Mr. Malfoy? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Setzen Sie sich lieber", sagte Marie fürsorglich, die ihn bereits am Arm ergriffen hatte und zu dem Tisch führte, damit er sich auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen konnte.

„Am 12. Januar! Marie, meine Verhandlung beginnt am 12. Januar gleich im nächsten Jahr! Wem ich das wohl zu verdanken habe?", fragte er in den Raum hinein.

Marie schürzte die Lippen und vermutete laut: „Na ja, ich habe bisher nur eine Person aus dem Ministerium kennen gelernt, die mit Ihnen wirklich immer sehr freundlich umgegangen ist."

Die Schwester beließ es bei diesem Hinweis, bevor sie zu Gregory Goyles Bett hinüberging, um die Laken glatt zu ziehen. Lucius las den Brief dreimal, bevor er die Augen schloss und zufrieden tief ein und aus atmete. Er fragte sich, ob es sich um Miss Bones handeln könnte, die ihm tatsächlich diesen großen Gefallen erwiesen hatte und er fragte sich gleichzeitig, was sie damit bezwecken wollen würde. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, sie würde sich nur lieb Kind machen wollen, doch Marie hatte Recht: Miss Bones war die Einzige, die sich nicht davon hatte abhalten lassen, ihn immer freundlich zu behandeln, selbst wenn er über die Stränge geschlagen hatte.

Auch Hermine hatte gleich morgens einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten. Es handelte sich dabei um die schriftliche Bestätigung des Ausbildungsvertrages seit Anfang Oktober, die sie gleich zu ihren Akten legte. Den Morgen und Vormittag verbrachte sie damit, das Buch über die Handhabe der schwarzmagischen Bücher zu lesen, was Severus ihr aufgetragen hatte. Wenn sie an ihren Professor dachte, dann machte sich Wut in ihrem Bauch breit. Das einzige Highlight würde heute Abend der Besuch von Remus sein, der den zweiten Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen würde. Hermine hoffte innig, dass Severus ihre an den Tag gelegte Reserviertheit richtig gedeutet hatte und einen stillen Moment dazu nutzen würde, sich bei Remus zu entschuldigen.

Den ganzen Abend hatte Hermine weiterhin ihren Mund gehalten und nur über die Arbeit gesprochen, was Severus grantig zur Kenntnis nehmen musste und sich hütete, sie auf ihr Verhalten anzusprechen. Als Remus kam, begrüßte sie ihn mit der vertrauten Herzenswärme, die man von ihr kannte – mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Remus noch immer tief verletzt war. Er schaute ihr kaum in die Augen und Severus schon gar nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?", fragte Hermine, so dass Severus es hören konnte, auch wenn der sich wieder beschäftigt gab. Remus schaute sie mit Kummer erfüllten Augen an, äußerte sich aber weder verbal noch mit einer Geste. Nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte, ließ er seinen Tränkepasse von Severus unterschreiben. Er bedankte sich höflich und ging.

Die Wut in ihrem Bauch hatte sich verdoppelt, doch sie sagte keinen Ton. Sie würde Severus nicht dazu auffordern, mit Remus zu sprechen. Sie selbst wollte nicht die Nächste sein, die wieder einmal seine Launen ertragen müsste, also arbeiteten sie zusammen still an einem Trank, der Hermines Fähigkeiten festigen sollte, bestimmte Zutaten korrekt vorzubereiten. Es war eine sehr aufwendige Arbeit, aber sie meisterte sei mit Bravour. Es war Severus, der währenddessen mehrmals ein Gespräch begonnen hatte, doch Hermine blockte jedes Mal ab.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Kniesel?", fragte er vorgetäuscht interessiert, um sie zum Reden zu bewegen.

„Lenken Sie mich bitte nicht von der Arbeit ab", entgegnete sie kühl.

Er versuchte an diesem Abend nicht noch einmal, ihr ein Gespräch aufzuhalsen.

Der Tag, an welchem Remus zum dritten Mal für die Einnahme des Wolfsbanntranks kommen würde, verlief im Vorfeld genauso eisig. Seine Versuche, eine private Unterhaltung zu führen, hatte sie mit knappen Antworten unterbunden, bis er letztendlich erbost fragte: „Was in Merlins Namen habe ich getan?" Sie blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste. „Was auch immer ich getan haben sollte: Ich möchte Sie um Entschuldigung bitten."

„Oh nein, nicht bei mir. Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen", sagte sie gereizt.

„Wollen Sie mir damit etwa zu verstehen geben, ich müsste mich bei Lupin entschuldigen? Was ich ihm gegenüber gesagt habe, war lediglich eine Stellungnahme! Das wird mir wohl noch gestattet sein."

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zu bedrohlich schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, bevor sie fragte: „Warum haben Sie ihn auf seiner Verlobungsfeier erst davon abgehalten, sich unters Messer zu legen, damit er Tonks heiraten darf, wenn Sie jetzt darauf herumhacken? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt geglaubt, dass Sie ihn aus welchen Gründen auch immer vor einem Fehler bewahren wollten, was Sie irgendwie 'nett' wirken ließ."

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts… Warum rede ich mit Ihnen überhaupt darüber? Sie mischen sich in Dinge ein, die Sie nichts angehen", sagte er durch die Zähne zischend.

„Oh, keine Sorge. Ich halte mich mittlerweile aus solchen Dingen heraus, wie Sie es bemerkt haben sollten. Machen Sie nur weiter, wie es Ihnen beliebt", sagte sie kaltschnäuzig, bevor sie zum Vorratsschrank hinüberging.

„Was tun Sie da?", wollte er wissen.

Sie warf ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick zu und sagte: „Ich hole die Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten."

Am Abend, als Remus gekommen war, sah er noch mitgenommener aus als am Tag zuvor. Hermine litt mit ihm mit. Remus war ein Mensch, der sich Dinge immer sehr zu Herzen nahm und lange über etwas nachdenken musste, bevor er sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Er lächelte zurückhaltend, obwohl man ihm ansehen konnte, dass ihm nicht danach war.

Es folgte ein wenig Smalltalk, den Hermine ihm aufdrängte, doch wie sie selbst es bei Severus machte, so blockte Remus ihre Gespräche ab, bis er seinen Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen konnte, um die heutige Nacht sicher verwahrt in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen zu können. Hermine hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Severus den Moment, in welchem Remus seinen Tränkepass zur Unterschrift vorlegen würde, dazu nutzen könnte, um sein Bedauern über die beleidigenden Worte auszusprechen und er enttäuschte sie nicht, denn kein Wort war über seine Lippen gekommen. Wie üblich bedankte sich Remus bei beiden und ging zur Tür.

„Grüß Tonks von mir, ja?", rief sie Remus noch hinterher, doch der blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er drehte sich um und blickte überall hin, nur nicht in Hermines Augen, bevor er sagte: „Ich werde sie nicht mehr so oft sehen, Hermine."

„Was…?", fragte Hermine völlig verdattert, doch Remus war schon zur Tür hinaus.

Seine Antwort hatte ihr ein flaues Gefühl in der Bauchgegend beschert, weswegen sie ihm hinterherlief und ihn noch auf dem Gang abfing.

„Remus, was sollte das eben bedeuten?", wollte sie wissen.

Er schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter und antwortete gleich darauf leise: „Ich habe die Verlobung gestern gelöst."

„Du hast…?" Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Remus, warum nur?" Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was er eben gesagt hatte.

Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, antwortete jedoch ehrlich, wenn auch mit gebrochener Stimme: „Sie ist gut fünfzehn Jahre jünger als ich. Sie wird Kinder haben wollen und das kann ich ihr nicht…"

Sie unterbrach ihn barsch: „Herrgott, Remus, vergiss den Blödsinn, den Snape von sich gegeben hat. Und was den Altersunterschied betrifft: Meine Mutter ist siebzehn Jahre jünger als mein Dad und sie sind bis heute glücklich verheiratet!"

Remus lächelte milde, doch seine Augen zeugten von Niedergeschlagenheit, bevor er eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte. Leise und sehr betroffen erklärte er: „Und sie haben auch eine hübsche und kluge Tochter in die Welt gesetzt."

„Remus…", sagte Hermine flehend.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens nächsten Monat, wenn ich bis dahin keinen anderen Zaubertränkemeister gefunden habe. Bis dann, Hermine", sagte er, bevor er sie wie einen begossenen Pudel stehen ließ und Hogwarts verließ.

Sie war traurig, wütend und fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Am liebsten wollte sie sofort Harry Bescheid geben, doch sie musste erst zurück ins Labor. Es war schon spät und heute würde er es nicht wagen, eine neue Arbeit zu beginnen. Außerdem war heute Sonntag – ihr freier Tag – und sie war nur wegen des Wolfsbanntranks hier gewesen, den sie seit Anfang an für Remus zubereitete.

Mit entschlossenem Schritt trat Hermine ins Labor ein und griff sich ihre Tasche, um sich gleich wieder umzuwenden und wortlos zu gehen. Ob Severus sie angesehen hatte, wusste sie nicht, denn sie hatte nicht einmal in seine Richtung geschaut.

In ihrem Zimmer warf sie die Tasche auf einen Stuhl, bevor sie Fellini etwas zu Fressen gab. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, betrachtete sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel an der Wand. Es sah normal aus, was wirklich an dem magischen Licht zu liegen schien, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, wie blass sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie bei Harry in den Spiegel geschaut hatte. Gleich darauf wandte sie sich ihrem Bonsai-Bäumchen zu und sie erschrak, als sie die vielen verdorrten Blätter entdeckte. Nur noch wenige waren grün. Mit einem Finger prüfte sie die Erde, doch die war feucht. Der Baum konnte doch nicht noch immer an den Auswirkungen der Attacke dieser unzähmbaren Kratzbürste leiden, wunderte sie sich. Es musste an etwas anderem liegen, dass er so eingegangen war, also holte sie sich das Buch über Bonsai-Bäume, welches sie einmal von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie blätterte, bis sie eine Erklärung für den Zustand ihrer Pflanze gefunden hatte. Ihrem Bäumchen ging es nicht anders als ihr selbst: Es brauchte Sonnenlicht.

Hermine hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst und sie wollte es sofort regeln, so dass sie das Büro des Direktors im Turm aufsuchen wollte. Gleich im Erdgeschoss blickte sie durch eines der Fenster und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es hatte geschneit! Die ganze Landschaft war weiß gezeichnet und sie hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Mit dem Passwort öffnete der Wasserspeier den Zugang und oben wurde sie sofort von Albus eingelassen.

„Hermine, je später der Abend, desto erfreulicher die Gäste", sagte er lächelnd.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät noch…"

„Nein nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Nehmen Sie doch Platz, meine Gute. Etwas Tee? Ich habe hier auch eine neue Leckerei, die ich Ihnen gern anbieten würde", sagte Albus freundlich und zeigte auf eine kleine Schale auf dem Tisch, bevor er ihr bereits eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Hermine?"

Sie rückte sofort mit der Sprache raus: „Ich möchte raus aus den Kerkern. Ich frage mich, ob woanders noch ein Plätzchen für mich frei wäre. Mit kleineren Räumen wäre ich auch zufrieden; Hauptsache, es gibt Fenster!"

„Warum so plötzlich? Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass Severus und Sie aneinander geraten sind", sagte Albus, bevor er seinen Tee schlürfte.

Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen, entschloss sich jedoch dafür, ehrlich zu antworten: „Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Jeder sagt mir, ich würde blass aussehen! Mein Bonsai-Baum geht langsam ein, weil ihm Sonnenlicht fehlt und dann, als ich schon auf dem Weg zu Ihnen war, da habe ich erst gesehen, dass es draußen schneit und offensichtlich schon eine ganze Weile. Ich bekomme da unten gar nichts mit und ich habe das Gefühl, ich gehe genauso ein wie mein Baum. Das ist der Grund, Albus. Ich möchte ein Fenster haben, wo morgens die Sonne durchstrahlen kann. Ich will es auch öffnen und hinaussehen können. Es fehlt mir einfach."

Albus nickte verständnisvoll und erklärte: „Ja, Hermine. Sie sind in der Tat sehr blass. Ich werde Ihrem Wunsch nachkommen. Es gibt sehr schöne Räume im vierten Stock, ganz in der Nähe der Bibliothek, was Sie sicherlich freuen wird."

„Oh, das wäre schön", sagte sie schwärmend mit einem Hauch Erleichterung, dass Albus nicht nachgehakt hatte, wie es mir ihr und Severus aussah.

„Möchten Sie schon heute in den neuen Räumen nächtigen?", wollte er wissen. Weil Hermine ein wenig erstaunt wirkte, fügte er hinzu: „Mit Hilfe der Hauselfen wäre es in wenigen Minuten erledigt."

„Das wäre wirklich wunderbar", sagte sie schwärmend, denn die Aussicht, morgen schon mit Tageslicht im Schlafzimmer aufzuwachen, machte ihr die Entscheidung leicht.


	119. Größenwahn

Hi **Sirius**,

danke für das Lob :) Hast du eigentlich eine Lieblingshandlung oder einen Lieblingscharakter in der FF? Einen Betaleser habe ich leider schon; musst also warten, bis du die neuen Kapitel lesen kannst ;)

Hi **Daniel**,

Hermine wehrt sich gegen Severus und lässt nichts mehr auf sich sitzen; im Gegenteil zum Beginn der FF, wo sie durchaus mal vor ihm kuschte. Sie wird ihm schon zeigen, was seine Reaktionen bei anderen auslösen können. Sie selbst lässt es übrigens zu, dass Hauselfen die Räume herrichten, weil sie weiß, dass diese in Hogwarts mit Respekt behandelt werden, was Albus ihr mit wenigen Worten vor Augen gehalten hat (außerdem war es ihr ganz recht, dass es schnell gehen würde...).

Lieben Gruß, Muggelchen

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen meldete sich Wobbel bei Harry ab, weil er einen Termin im Ministerium hatte. Es war dem Hauself anzusehen, dass er Angst hatte, doch Harry beschwichtigte ihn und sagte: „Kingsley ist ein ganz Netter. Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und antworte auf seine Fragen ehrlich." Harry kniete sich vor Wobbel nieder und fügte hinzu, weil er das als Meister machen musste: „Meine Erlaubnis, ehrlich zu sein, hast du auf jeden Fall."

Für seine Verabredung mit Kingsley wählte Wobbel den Anzug, den Harry ihm zusammen mit anderen Kleidungsstücken als Arbeitskleidung zur Verfügung stellte. Er hatte sich damals nicht zwischen den fünf von Hermine gezeichneten Entwürfen entscheiden können. Jede Kleidung hatte ihren Vor- und Nachteil. Während zum Arbeiten Stoffhose und Pullover bequem waren, hielt er für den heutigen Besuch den Anzug für angemessen, denn immerhin würde Wobbel in der Öffentlichkeit auch seinen Meister repräsentieren.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen apparierte Wobbel pünktlich vom Wohnzimmer direkt in Kingsleys Büro. Der große Mann erschrak, als der kleine Kerl vor ihm stand. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sagte lächelnd: „Sie sind äußerst pünktlich, Mr… ähm…"

„Nennen Sie mich einfach beim Namen, Sir. Ich heiße Wobbel", erklärte der Hauself, während er verlegen mit seinen Fingern spielte.

Von oben bis unten blickte Kingsley seinen Gast an, bis er sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist äußerst selten, einen angekleideten Hauself zu sehen und dazu noch einen, mit einem so eleganten Stil." Kingsley lächelte Wobbel zu, deutete mit einer Hand auf eine Sitzecke und sagte: „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz. Etwas Tee?"

Wobbel fielen wegen der Nettigkeit des dunkelhäutigen Mannes fast die eh schon so großen Augen aus dem Kopf, doch er setzte sich auf das gemütliche Sofa und ließ sich einen Tee einschenken. Der Hauself war sehr aufgeragt, was Kingsley nicht verborgen blieb.

„Sie sind nicht zu einem Verhör hier, sondern als mein Gast. Entspannen Sie sich bitte. Ich habe nur einige Fragen, weil ich momentan in einer Sackgasse stecke", sagte Kingsley mit seiner beruhigen Stimme und die schien auch auf Elfen zu wirken, denn Wobbel entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Sie benötigen meine Hilfe, Sir?", fragte Wobbel vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, die benötige ich. Es gibt viele Ungerechtigkeiten, die die Zauberer den Hauselfen antun und daher bin ich dabei, das Gesetz für die Zusammenarbeit von Zauberern und Hexen mit Elfen gesetzlich zu regeln", erklärte Kingsley gewissenhaft. „Haben Sie bereits einer anderen Familie gehört, bevor Sie in Harrys Dienste getreten sind?"

Wobbel war begeistert, dass sein Gastgeber ihn höflich siezte, ihm neben einem Platz auch noch Tee und Gebäck angeboten hatte und nun etwas Smalltalk führen wollte, so dass er ehrlich antwortete: „Nein, Sir. Mr. Potter ist mein erster richtiger Meister."

„Darf ich fragen, wie alt Sie sind?", wollte Kingsley bitten.

„Ich bin dreiunddreißig Jahre alt, Sir."

„Sofern meine Informationen stimmen, werden Hauselfen, die das zwanzigste Lebensjahr vollendet haben, der Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung unterstellt. Haben Sie so lange darauf warten müssen, bis jemand Sie angefordert hat?"

Wobbel blickte auf seine Hände und sagte beschämt: „Ich war bei einigen Familien zur Probe, doch ich war nicht vermittelbar. Niemand war zufrieden mit mir."

Diese Aussage erstaunte Kingsley, denn wenn es etwas an diesem Hauself auszusetzen gäbe, hätte Harry sich sicherlich dazu geäußert, so dass er wissen wollte: „Wieso war niemand mit Ihnen zufrieden?"

Der Elf seufzte, doch er hatte von seinem Meister die Erlaubnis bekommen, ehrlich antworten zu dürfen und so sagte er: „Ich habe zu vorausschauend gearbeitet, Sir. Das hat den Meistern nicht gefallen." Kingsley stutzte, so dass Wobbel ein Beispiel nennen wollte: „Ich habe Aufgaben erledigt, bevor meine Herren es mir aufgetragen haben und dann, als sie mir die Anweisung gegeben haben, habe ich gesagt, dass ich dies schon erledigt hätte. Das hat ihnen nicht gefallen, Sir. Ich war ihnen zu selbständig. Ich glaube, Sie haben gedacht, ich würde sie veralbern."

„Wie empfinden Sie die Arbeit bei Harry?"

„Mr. Potter trägt mir ja so gut wie keine Arbeiten auf. Einzig morgens bis zum Unterrichtsende bin ich für das Kind verantwortlich, aber mehr habe ich nicht zu tun, Sir", sagte Wobbel etwas traurig.

„Dann haben Sie viel Freizeit", stellte Kingsley fest und Wobbel nickte zustimmend. „Darf ich fragen, ob Sie noch immer in Harrys Diensten stehen?"

„Warum fragen Sie das, Sir? Natürlich ist Mr. Potter mein Meister", antwortete der Elf.

Kingsley lächelte amüsiert und erklärte: „Sie tragen Kleidung. Ich kenne nur den Elf Dobby, der Kleidung trägt, weil er als freier Elf für Professor Dumbledore arbeitet."

„Ein freier Elf, Sir?", fragte ungläubig Wobbel nach.

„Ja, er ist frei und verdient sein Geld, wie er es möchte. Warum tragen Sie Kleidung?"

Wobbel erinnerte sich an den Moment, als sein Meister ihm die Entwürfe gezeigt hatte, denn er hatte damals befürchtet, dass er sich erneut einen Fehltritt erlaubt haben musste, weswegen man ihn loswerden wollte.

„Mr. Potter ist der Ansicht, dass mein Auftreten als sein Hauself repräsentativ sein würde und er daher nicht möchte, dass ich in Lumpen gehüllt bin. Er hat mir aus diesem Grund Arbeitskleidung gestellt, Sir", erwiderte Wobbel.

„Gefällt Ihnen die Kleidung?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

Einen Moment überlegte Wobbel, ob dies in irgendeiner Hinsicht eine Fangfrage sein könnte, doch sein Gastgeber war so nett, wie sein Meister es versichert hatte und daher antwortete er: „Ja, Sir. Es lässt sich besser arbeiten, wenn man nicht ständig mit seinem Leinenhemd irgendwo hängen bleibt oder darüber stolpert. Es ist angenehm zu tragen."

„Würden Sie denken, dass andere Hauselfen ebenfalls Gefallen an normaler Kleidung finden würden?"

Freudig stellten sich Wobbels Ohren auf, bevor er lächelnd erwiderte: „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Sir, dass jeder Elf Kleidung mögen würde. Aber nur Arbeitskleidung, denn sonst…" Sonst würde der Elf aus den Diensten entlassen werden, sollte man ihm eigene Kleidung schenken.

Verständnisvoll nickte Kingsley, bevor er dem Elf einen Teller mit Keksen unter die Nase hielt. Wobbel griff zu und aß einen Keks mit Haselnüssen, während er der tiefen Stimme seines Gastgebers lauschte, der sagte: „Was würden Sie davon halten, Wobbel, wenn jeder Hauself nicht nur eigene Kleidung tragen, sondern für seine Arbeit auch entlohnt werden würde."

Sofort wollte Wobbel widersprechen, denn das würde ja bedeuten, jeder Hauself wäre frei. Er holte Luft, doch anstatt mit einem Gegenargument aufzuwarten, verschluckte sich der Elf an einem Krümel. Dem hustenden Elf half Kingsley mit einem Zauberspruch, den die Speiseröhre von Fremdkörpern befreite, so dass Wobbel wieder sprechen konnte.

„Aber Sir? Das wäre nicht gut! Dann hätte kein Elf mehr einen Meistern, sondern nur einen Arbeitgeber. Die innige Bindung wäre nicht mehr da; die familiäre Symbiose, auf der die Kultur der Hauselfen aufbaut. Das geht nicht! Sie dürfen per Gesetz nicht alle Hauselfen zu freien Elfen machen. Wir sind da, um zu helfen!"

„Sie sprechen von einer familiären Symbiose, doch das würde bedeuten, dass nicht nur der Mensch vom Elf profitiert, sondern auch umgekehrt. Momentan sind die Menschen die Nutznießer dieser Verbindung und die Elfen sind deren Sklaven", erklärte Kingsley es dem Gast aus seiner Sicht.

„Aber es ist ja bestimmt nicht bei allen Elfen so oder? Es soll doch ein Geben und Nehmen sein. Die Menschen geben uns ein Zuhause und im Gegenzug lassen wir sie an unserer Magie teilhaben. So sollte es sein", sagte Wobbel ein wenig wütend, denn er befürchtete, die Menschen würden Gesetze schaffen, die den Elfen von Nachteil sein könnten.

„Ist es denn auch so, wie Sie es beschrieben haben, Wobbel?", fragte Kingsley, der genau wusste, dass Wobbel diese Frage nicht bejahen konnte und tatsächlich äußerte sich der Elf nicht dazu. Beruhigend fügte Kingsley hinzu: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Das Ministerium wird nichts tun, das dem Willen der Elfen nicht entsprechen würde. Das ist der Grund, warum Sie heute bei mir sind. Meine Familie hatte nie einen eigenen Hauself, aber von anderen Familien weiß ich, dass Elfen meistens schlecht behandelt werden. Natürlich können Sie das nicht wissen, weil Harry ihr erster Meister ist und der…"

Plötzlich erschien ein anderer Elf in Kingsleys Büro. Kingsley erhob sich und grüßte den anderen: „Hallo Dobby, du bist etwas zu früh, aber nimm ruhig schon Platz."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Kingsley, Sir. Dobby hatte gedacht, er könnte schon etwas früher kommen, aber wenn Dobby stören sollte…?"

„Nein, setz dich ruhig", sagte Kingsley, so dass Dobby auf einem Sofa Platz nahm.

Die beiden Elfen blickten sich neugierig an. Dobby hatte den anderen Elf erkannt, denn das war der, der in der Küche gewesen war, um die verschwundenen Pergamentrollen zu suchen.

Kingsley stellte die beiden vor: „Wobbel, das ist Dobby. Ein freier Hauself, der in Hogwarts arbeitet." Dobby war vor Stolz die Brust angeschwollen, als er eben ein „freier Hauself" genannt worden war. „Dobby, das ist Wobbel. Er ist der Elf von Harry."

Mit großen Augen fragte Dobby nach: „Harry Potter? Oh, Harry Potter ist ein so großzügiger Mensch. Wenn Dobby einen Meister haben wollte, dann nur ihn, ganz gewiss."

Während Kingsley das Gespräch mit beiden Elfen gleichzeitig führte, was dafür sorgte, dass die beiden sich wegen der verschiedenen Meinung über freie Elfen ein wenig in die Haare bekamen, saß in einem anderen Büro des Ministeriums Rosalind über der Akte Malfoy. Der Termin war nun auf den zwölften Januar festgelegt, aber schon jetzt machte sie sich Sorgen. Sie hoffte, dass Malfoy vorher tot umfallen würde, denn sollte er den Termin wahrnehmen, dann müsste sie ihm gegen ihren Willen die Daumen drücken, weil ihr Familienleben bis zum Ende der Verhandlung am seidenen Faden hängen würde. Sollte das Ergebnis der Verhandlung nicht seinen Wünschen entsprechen, würde er einige Menschen von ihren gesellschaftlich hohen Podesten stoßen und – so schätze sie ihn ein – noch ein wenig auf ihnen herumtreten.

In wieder einer anderen Ecke des Ministeriums nahm eine ältere Mitarbeiterin eine Akte zur Hand, auf welcher ebenfalls der Name „Malfoy" zu lesen war. Sie blätterte die letzte Korrespondenz durch, las einige Abschnitte und begann dann, ihrer magischen Feder zu diktieren.

„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,

als Bestätigung zu unserem letzten Schreiben vom September dieses Jahres übersenden wir Ihnen die Besitzurkunden Ihrer Grundstücke und der darauf befindlichen Gebäude.

Die Berechtigung, unten aufgelistete Anwesen betreten zu dürfen, ist ab dem 21. November dieses Jahres gegeben. Bitte sehen Sie aufgrund der ministeriumseigenen Schutzzauber davon ab, die Immobilien vorzeitig aufzusuchen. Bei Zuwiderhandlung haftet das Ministerium nicht für möglicherweise auftretende Schäden.

Das beiliegende Bestätigungsformular für den Erhalt der Unterlagen senden Sie bitte umgehend ausgefüllt an uns zurück.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Svetlana Benim

-Sachbearbeiterin-"

Die Mappe mit den Unterlagen wurde zusammen mit dem Schreiben in einen Umschlag gesteckt, bevor er zur Postabteilung des Ministeriums gesandt wurde, wo man ihn per Eule verschicken würde.

Es war nicht nur eine Eule, die sich durch Schneeböen den Weg nach Hogwarts erkämpfte, denn kurz vorm Frühstück kamen die Posteulen durchs Dach geflogen. Montags brachten sie immer mehr Post als an den restlichen Wochentagen.

Am heutigen Morgen war Harry mit dem Hund draußen gewesen, weswegen Hermine Severus erst am Lehrertisch traf. Kaum einer nahm es wegen der vielen Eulen wahr, doch zumindest Harry war Severus' untypisches Verhalten aufgefallen. Bei Hermines Erscheinen hatte sich sein Kollege von seinem Platz erhoben, um seiner Schülerin den Stuhl vom Tisch zu ziehen. Gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen waren an sich nicht Severus' Stärke. Hermine stutzte, nahm jedoch mit einem knappen „Dankeschön" Platz.

Eine Eule landete direkt vor Hermine, so dass sie gleich den Brief entnahm und der Eule ein wenig Toastbrot gab. Severus beäugte den Umschlag unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln, konnte jedoch zu wenig erkennen. Es war auch Harry nicht entgangen, dass seine Freundin einen Brief erhalten hatte, weswegen er ungeniert fragte: „Von wem ist der?"

Sie blickte auf den Umschlag und antwortete lächelnd: „Von Viktor." Severus äußerte sich nicht dazu und schenkte Hermine ungefragt etwas Tee ein, was sie mit einzig mit einem Kopfnicken dankte.

„Was schreibt er?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dazu muss ich den Brief erst einmal lesen, Harry", sagte sie schelmisch.

Nachdem Hermine den Brief gelesen hatte, sagte sie Severus ignorierend zu Harry: „Er ist wieder Vater geworden, schreibt er. Diesmal Zwillinge."

„Zwillinge?", wiederholte Harry erstaunt. „Wie viele hat er denn jetzt?"

„Mit den beiden neuen jetzt sechs", antwortete sie schmunzelnd.

Endlich meldete sich Severus zu Wort, denn er sagte amüsiert: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Profispieler die Zeit für so eine große Familie aufbringen könnte."

Harry blickte seinen Kollegen an und fragte verwundert: „Haben Sie davon gar nichts in den Zeitungen gelesen als Sie… ähm… unterwegs waren?" Er wollte nicht das Wort „Flucht" in den Mund nehmen, doch Severus verstand, auf welchen Abschnitt seines Lebens angespielt worden war.

„Nein, was gibt es da Besonderes zu wissen?"

Wieder war es Harry, der erklärte: „Voldemort dachte, er hätte in Durmstrang leichtes Spiel, weil die dort auch schwarze Magie auf dem Lehrplan stehen haben, aber als ein paar Todesser die Schule aufgesucht hatten, um die Schüler für ihre Sache zu begeistern, da kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen. Die Schulleiterin ist getötet worden und da sind die Schüler zusammen gegen die sechs Männer angetreten. Keiner der Todesser hat das Gebäude lebendig verlassen! Kaum ein Schüler ist verletzt worden, weil sie sich mit schwarzer Magie verteidigt hatten, aber Viktor hat es böse erwischt. Er hat gerade den letzten Eindringling auf dem Dach überwältigt, da wird er doch noch von einem Fluch des sterbenden Todessers getroffen und fällt vier Stockwerke nach unten zu Boden. Seine Hüfte ist seitdem im Eimer und er kann sich nicht mehr auf einem Besen halten."

„Und welcher Beschäftigung geht Mr. Krum jetzt nach?", wollte Severus wissen.

Mit einem Schalk im Nacken antwortete Harry: „Na, das hat Hermine doch eben vorgelesen."  
„Harry!", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. An Severus gerichtet erklärte sie: „Devlin Whitehorn ist vor einigen Jahren an Viktor herangetreten und seitdem arbeitet er als Berater für die Firma 'Nimbus Rennbesen', was nicht gerade schlecht bezahlt wird. Dass Harry seine Finger da mit im Spiel hatte, muss Viktor nicht wissen."

Severus grinste hämisch und fragte seinen Kollegen spottend: „Seit wann frönen Sie einer so manipulativen Beschäftigung?"

„Na ja, ich hatte ja den besten Lehrer in dieser Angelegenheit", antwortete Harry und blickte demonstrativ zu Albus hinüber. Hermine und Severus folgten seinem Blick.

Albus bemerkte die drei Augenpaare auf sich, wandte sich ihnen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu und winkte fröhlich, bevor er sich wieder einem Gespräch mit Minerva widmete.

„Verstehe", murmelte Severus. „Aber lassen Sie es sich gesagt sein, dass ich sehr unangenehm werden kann, sollten Sie Ihre Spielchen mit mir…"

„Um Himmels Willen, nein! Da hätte ich viel zu viel Hemmungen, Severus", versicherte Harry. Weil Severus die Stirn runzelte, erklärte Harry: „Wenn Sie erst einmal in die Luft gehen… Nein danke, ich weiß, wie Sie sein können. Mit Ihnen möchte ich wirklich nicht aneinander geraten wie es anderen schon passiert ist."

Seinen Tischnachbarn anblickend sprach Severus das Einzige an, was er mit Harrys Aussage in Verbindung brachte, denn er versicherte: „Das mit Lupin lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Ich habe mir lediglich einen Kommentar erlaubt; für Lupins Handeln bin ich nicht verantwortlich."

Diesmal runzelte Harry die Stirn und weil Severus keine Erklärung gab, sagte Hermine, die alles gehört hatte, mit wütend zischender Stimme: „Remus hat sich von Tonks getrennt, weil Severus ihm suggeriert hat, er könnte ihrem Kinderwunsch nicht entsprechen."

Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, bevor er Severus fragte: „Ist das wahr?"

„So kann man es nicht..."

Severus wurde von Harry unterbrochen, der Hermine nochmals fragte: „Ist das wahr?"

„Ja, leider. Hat Remus mir gestern erzählt", antwortete sie traurig.

Man konnte spüren, wie sich direkt über Harry eine dicke Wolke aus Zorn bildete, die nun schwer auf der Stimmung am Lehrertisch lag. Die Wut über seinen Kollegen kochte fast über. Severus wusste nicht, wie er mit Harry umgehen sollte, der zwar nichts mehr sagte, ihn jedoch mit eng zusammengekniffenen Augen anblickte, als wollte er ihm an die Gurgel gehen. Harry wandte sich wenige Minuten später von Severus ab und versuchte, sich seinem Frühstück zu widmen, doch er spielte nur mit dem Omelett, bevor er die Gabel auf den Teller legte und merklich verstimmt den Lehrertisch verließ, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Die schlechte Laune ihres Freundes hatte Hermine registriert, aber sie blickte Harry nicht hinterher. Severus hingegen drehte den Kopf und sah Harry gerade noch durch die Tür verschwinden. Um die eigentlich sehr unangenehme Situation als Lappalie darzustellen, sagte er gleichgültig klingend: „Es kann mir egal sein, was andere von mir denken."

Jetzt legte Hermine ihre Gabel auf den Tisch und fragte zickig: „Ist es Ihnen egal?" Severus antwortete nicht, so dass auch sie das gemeinsame Frühstück ebenfalls verfrüht verließ.

Bevor sie gehen konnte, sagte er: „Ich werde Ihnen nachher in der großen Pause ein Buch bringen, welches Sie lesen sollen. Ich werde Sie doch antreffen?"

„Ja sicher, aber Sie müssen sich schon die Mühe machen, in den vierten Stock zu gehen, denn ich wohne seit gestern Abend im Westflügel. Sie wissen schon: Die freistehenden Räumlichkeiten in der Nähe der Bibliothek." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie einen vor den Kopf gestoßenen Severus, der die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen schien.

Im vierten Stock angelangt betrachtete Hermine das erste Mal bei Tageslicht ihre neuen Räume, die sie bisher nur ganz kurz gestern Abend und heute Morgen vor dem Frühstück beäugt hatte. Ihrem Bonsai-Bäumchen hatte sie einen Platz auf einem Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters gegeben, so dass er regelmäßig Sonne abbekommen würde. Ihr Kniesel wetzte gerade die Krallen seiner Vorderpfoten an einen Kratzbaum, den sie der Höhe wegen nicht in den Kerkern hatte aufstellen können. Sie ging zum Fenster hinüber und atmete erleichtert ein und aus. Von hier oben hatte sie, weil ihre Räume über Eck gingen, einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf den südlich liegenden großen See. Einen Moment lang stand Hermine an der gläsernen Tür und schaute den Schneeflocken dabei zu, wie sie sich auf dem Balkon niederließen, bevor sie den Rest des Buches las, welches Severus nachher bestimmt abholen würde.

Nach der Unterrichtsstunde, aber noch vor dem Mittagessen suchte Severus den vierten Stock auf. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, welche Räume Hermine nun bewohnen würde und noch weniger wusste er mit Sicherheit, warum sie von gestern auf heute umgezogen war. Er betrat einen hellen Gang, den Schüler so gut wie nie aufsuchten und klopfte in der Hoffnung, die richtige erwischt zu haben, zaghaft an eine Tür.

Seine Schülerin öffnete und bat ihn herein. Ihre Herzlichkeit ihm gegenüber hatte sie noch immer nicht wiedergefunden, doch er mied es, sie daraufhin anzusprechen, weil es für ihn sicherlich ein unerfreuliches Gespräch werden würde. Er hatte Lupin mit Absicht einen Stich versetzt, doch er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er damit auch anderen zusetzen würde. Für Lupins Handeln, dachte Severus, war er wirklich nicht verantwortlich. Wer hätte schon geahnt, welche Konsequenzen Lupin aus einer bloßen Boshaftigkeit ziehen würde?

„Wo ist das Buch?", fragte Hermine, denn sie konnte keines sehen.

Aus seinem Umhang fischte er eine dunkelbraune Lederschwarte per Levitation hervor, bevor er sagte: „Holen Sie das Buch über die Handhabe der schwarzmagischen Bücher."

Mit einem Aufrufezauber holte Hermine das Buch herbei. Severus legte das braune Buch auf den Tisch und empfahl: „Schlagen Sie bei dem Titel nach und lesen Sie, was Sie tun müssen, damit das Buch seine Gefährlichkeit verliert."

Der Titel des Buches, welches Severus mitgebracht hatte, lautete schlichtweg „Geistreiches". Hermine blätterte in dem anderen Buch und fand den Titel, bevor sie laut vorlas: „Ein einfacher, über das Buch gelegter 'Protego' reicht aus, um es gefahrlos öffnen zu können." Sie schaute Severus an und bemerkte: „Scheint ein eher harmloses Buch zu sein oder?"

„Wie man es nimmt", antwortete er knapp, während er langsam seinen Kopf drehte, um ihre neuen Räume zu betrachten. Er blickte sie an und fragte mit gefühlskalter Stimme: „Warum der schnelle Umzug?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und erklärte aufrichtig: „Harry hatte damals schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht lange in den Kerkern aushalten würde und er hatte Recht. Es bekommt mir einfach nicht. Harry und Albus haben gesagt, ich wäre blass." Severus äußerte sich nicht, sondern wartete geduldig, bis sie noch anfügte: „Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie die ganze Zeit da unten… Ich meine, so ganz ohne Sonnenlicht."

„Es hat mich nie gestört", konterte er kühl.

„Es könnte Ihnen aber gut tun", sagte sie leise.

„Das bezweifle ich", widersprach er.

„Zumindest würden Sie einen gesünderen Eindruck machen", sagte sie genervt.

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und fragte bedrohlich leise: „Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?"

Sie beschwichtigte ihn mit einer Geste ihrer Hand, bevor sie sagte: „Vitamin D meine ich damit."

Durch die Zähne zischend antwortete er: „Ich kann Sonnenlicht in Reagenzgläsern herstellen, also ersparen Sie mir Ihre Belehrungen."

„Ja natürlich", sagte sie enttäuscht klingend. „Lieber alles komplizierter machen, als…"

„Wir sehen uns später", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er ihr Zimmer verließ.

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte es nur gut gemeint, doch Severus war jetzt wieder sauer auf sie, dabei war sie es, die allen Grund dazu hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er war ja nicht derjenige gewesen, der gestern noch über den Kamin einer völlig aufgelösten Tonks hatte Trost spenden müssen. Heute früh hatte Hermine eine Eule an Molly geschickt, die jetzt in einem ungenutzten Haus von Verwandten ganz in der Nähe von Hogsmeade wohnte, weil der Fuchsbau noch immer wegen potenzieller Anschläge verwaist war. Vielleicht könnte Molly mit Remus reden und ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Einmal hatte sie es ja schon geschafft.

Das Buch „Geistreiches" versprach allein aufgrund des Titels gar nichts, doch Hermine musste die Aufgabe erledigen, die Severus ihr aufgetragen hatte, also sprach sie einen Protego, bevor sie das Buch öffnete. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis ließ teils gute, teils schwarzmagische Tränke vermuten. Tränke, die den Geist noch kräftiger stärken würden als ein Gripsschärfungstrank. Tinkturen, die auf das sensorisches Sprachzentrum einwirken sollten und das Lernen von Fremdsprachen wesentlich erleichtern würden. Essenzen, die den Temporallappen stimulieren konnten, damit man komplexe nichträumliche auditorische und visuelle Reize besser verarbeiten können würde.

Der Titel des Buches bekam langsam einen Sinn, dachte Hermine, bevor sie die Inhalte der nächsten Kapitel überflog. Sie schmunzelte, denn nicht nur Tränke, die das Gehirn und seine Fähigkeiten betrafen, wurden in diesem Buch behandelt. Da gab es neben einem Zaubertrank, der einem ermöglichen würde, Träume jede Nacht bewusst erleben zu können auch einen Trank, der bestimmte Gefühle bewahren konnte. Ab Kapitel zehn würde sie darüber lesen, doch sie begann natürlich von Anfang an.

Hermine verließ das Inhaltsverzeichnis und machte sich daran, das erste Kapitel zu lesen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Aberdeen stand Hopkins an seinem knisternden Kamin und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare, bevor er sich über den nicht sehr langen Vollbart strich. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete seinen engsten Verbündeten, Alejandro Abello – Pablos Vater. Neben Alejandro saßen zwei Herren in schwarzen Anzügen mit dunkelblauer Krawatte an dem großen Tisch aus Kirschbaumholz, denen man an ihrem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck ansehen konnte, wie teuer ein Gespräch mit ihnen war.

Durch vor Wut verzerrte Lippen keifte Hopkins zu den beiden Anzugträgern: „Unternehmen Sie etwas dagegen! Wofür bezahle ich Sie eigentlich? Das ist die zweite Steuerprüfung in nur eineinhalb Jahren. Das ist reine Schikane!"

Einer der Herren, der ältere von beiden Rechtsanwälten, beruhige Mr. Hopkins und erklärte: „Sie haben ja nichts zu befürchten, Mr. Hopkins. Bei der letzten Steuerprüfung hatte das Finanzamt Ihnen auch nichts vorwerfen können."

„Ich weiß", schrie Hopkins aufgebracht, „dass meine Bücher in Ordnung sind! Es geht mir darum, dass ich diesen Ärger nicht haben will, verdammt!"

„Man kann nicht von der Hand weisen", sagte der Jüngere, „dass das Finanzamt ein Auge auf Sie geworfen hat, allerdings wohl eher aus Gründen, die in Wirklichkeit nichts mit Ihren Finanzen zu tun haben."

Mr. Hopkins kniff gereizt die Augen zusammen und fragte: „Auf was spielen Sie damit an?"

Der ältere Rechtsanwalt erklärte gelassen: „Ihre anderen 'Aktivitäten' sind der Regierung ein Dorn im Auge, Mr. Hopkins. Möglicherweise haben wir es nicht mit der Denunziation eines Dritten zu tun, sondern mit von der Regierung selbst in Auftrag gegebenen Steuerprüfungen."

„Meine anderen Aktivitäten?", wiederholte Hopkins bedrohlich leise.

„Ihr kleiner 'Verein'. Wir haben zwar alle bisherigen Klagen soweit abschmettern können, aber vielleicht sollten Sie…"

Den älteren Anwalt unterbrechend befahl Hopkins: „Hinaus! Kümmern Sie sich um die Steuerprüfung und wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, andere Belange anzusprechen, die Sie überhaupt nichts angehen!"

Von ihrem Klienten nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert erhoben sich die beiden Anwälte, verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Raum. Alejandro hatte den beiden nachgeschaut, bis sie die Tür von außen geschlossen hatten. Hopkins hatte sich derweil dem Tisch genähert und schaute sich nacheinander verschiedenste Briefe an wie den vom Finanzamt, das erneut eine Offenlegung seiner Gelder und Besitztümer verlangte. Auch ein Schreiben vom Gericht war darunter, welches ihm nach mehreren Abmahnungen nun per Entscheid verbot, für seinen „Verein" zu werben. Der Versuch, mit Flugblättern auf eine seiner Meinung nach drohende Gefahr aufmerksam machen zu wollen, war sowieso gescheitert, da keiner das Märchen von der verborgenen Zauberergesellschaft geglaubt hatte. Die Internetseite, die nicht mehr als 2000 Klicks seit der Publikation erhalten hatte, musste ebenfalls unzugänglich gemacht werden. Selbst Haustürgespräche waren nicht mehr gestattet, doch auch damit hatte er niemanden für sich und seine Sache gewinnen können. Hopkins seufzte.

Enttäuscht fragte er seinen einzigen Freund: „Sieht das denn niemand?" Alejandro schaute ihn fragend an, so dass Hopkins deutlicher wurde: „Sieht denn niemand die Gefahr, die diese andere Welt mit sich bringt?" Alejandro wagte es nicht zu antworten, denn Hopkins war momentan in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung, die ihn schnell gefährlich werden lassen konnte. „Will es niemand sehen?", murmelte Hopkins, bevor er aufstand, um sich an einem kleinen Tisch ein Glas Scotch einzuschenken; für seinen Freund ebenfalls.

Endlich fand Alejandro den Mut, sich zum Thema zu äußern, denn er sagte beschwichtigen: „Wir machen allein weiter. Wir brauchen keine weiteren Anhänger, um erfolgreich gegen die Zaubererwelt vorzugehen."

Mit rotem Gesicht zeterte Hopkins: „Von über zweihundert Anhängern sind nur noch um die dreißig übrig! Sie glauben nicht mehr an das, was ich sage. Sie zweifeln!" Hopkins raufte sich die Haare, bevor er zugab: „Ich würde auch Zweifeln, wenn es keine Beweise gäbe. Es reicht ihnen nicht, wenn ich ihnen versichere, dass wir wieder einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe gefangen haben. Sie könnten es glauben, wenn wir es ihnen zeigen würden."

„Was zeigen?"

„Dass diese Menschen zaubern können!", sagte Hopkins aufgebracht, bevor er seinen Scotch zur Hälfte leerte.

„Das können wir nicht tun! Sobald die ihren Stab in der Hand halten, würden sie uns angreifen. Ich denke nicht, dass einer von unseren 'Gästen'", Alejandro verwendete das Synonym „Gefangene", „freiwillig seinen Zauberstab schwingen würde, nur um den Zweifelnden zu beweisen, dass sie sich der Hexerei schuldig gemacht haben."

„Wir müssen sie irgendwie gefügig machen, mit Drogen ruhig stellen oder sie erpressen, damit sie ein kleines Kunststückchen vorführen. Dann würde man mir wieder glauben und ich hätte großen Zulauf", schwärmte Hopkins.

„Robert? Meinst du, dass die Steuerprüfung nur wegen des Vereins stattfindet und dass die Regierung davon weiß?", fragte Alejandro zaghaft.

Hopkins schien einen Moment gedankenverloren, während er an seinem Scotch nippte. Er blickte Alejandro eindringlich an, bevor er sagte: „Dass man Arnold ganz unverhofft wegen Drogenbesitz festgenommen hat, ist sehr auffällig. Alex hatte neulich geäußert, dass er befürchten würde, der Minister der Zaubererwelt würde mit unserem zusammenarbeiten. Sollte das wahr sein, dann weiß ich, wem ich bei der nächsten Wahl nicht meine Stimme geben werde. Wie kommen wir denn dazu, mit 'denen' zu kooperieren? Was unsere Minister da macht, wäre Verrat an der Menschheit."

„Wenn die Zaubererwelt so genau über uns Bescheid wüsste, dann hätten die längst etwas unternommen, meinst du nicht?", warf Alejandro ein.

„Vielleicht dürfen sie nicht? Oder wir sind denen nicht gefährlich genug. Die sollen ruhig kommen, mein Freund. Ich habe keine Angst vor denen!", behauptete Hopkins.

„Die müssen von uns wissen. Das Haus vom Zaubereiminister steht seit mehreren Wochen leer. Das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie Angst haben oder denkst du, das ist nur Zufall?", fragte Alejandro mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Zufall…", wiederholte Hopkins ungläubig. „Ich glaube nicht an 'Zufälle'. Was für ein merkwürdiger Zufall soll das sein, dass gerade du Wärter in dem Gefängnis bist, in welchem nicht nur dein eigener Sohn, sondern auch Tyler und Arnold untergebracht sind? Nein, es gibt keine Zufälle. Das ist ein Zeichen, Alejandro. Ein Wink des Schicksals!"

„Ich habe den Job damals nur bekommen, weil ich in diesem Land mit falschem Ausweis unterwegs bin. Niemand macht sich die Mühe, meine Referenzen zu überprüfen."

„Und gerade damit will das Schicksal uns etwas sagen", philosophierte Hopkins. Weil Alejandro nicht zu verstehen schien, erklärte er: „Es wäre ein Leichtes für dich, eine Flucht vorzubereiten. Hole unsere Männer da raus und dann werden wir den Magiern mal zeigen, zu was wir wirklich fähig sind!"

„Du wirst lachen, aber ich habe mir bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich die drei ohne große Umstände befreien könnte und ich hätte auch schon einen Plan", erklärte Alejandro lächelnd.

Nickend hieß Hopkins diese Aussage gut, bevor er fies grinsend offenbarte: „Dann hole sie raus! Wir werden uns danach alle zurückziehen, um etwas Großes vorzubereiten und dann schlagen wir zu! Wir werden ein für allemal ein Exempel statuieren und denen zeigen, was wir von ihnen halten."

„Ein Exempel?", fragte Alejandro verdutzt nach.

„Ja, ein Exempel! Wir werden den Zauberern zeigen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben und dass sie uns keine Angst einjagen! Wir benötigen jemand Bekannten…" Hopkins schien angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich denke, in der Festung sind wir gegen Angriffe gefeit. Wir werden uns nicht mehr verstecken und voll in die Offensive gehen!"

Wie schon einige Male in der Vergangenheit kam es Alejandro aus diesmal so vor, als hätte Hopkins momentan den Bezug zur Realität verloren. Es war eine Sache, im geheimen gegen Zauberer und Hexen anzugehen und sie vereinzelt zur Strecke zu bringen, doch sich dem Feind zu offenbaren war Alejandros Meinung nach ein großer Fehler. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, wie viele es von denen gab.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Wenn die sich zusammentun sollten, dann hat unser letztes Stündlein geschlagen, Robert. Das können wir doch nicht riskieren! Egal, wie viele es von denen gibt: Es sind mit Sicherheit viel mehr als wir! Die legen die Festung in Schutt und Asche!", warf Alejandro besorgt ein.

„Die werden uns nicht angreifen, wenn wir jemanden aus ihrer Reihe in unserer Gewalt haben. Jemand Bekanntes muss es sein, dem sie kein Leid zufügen wollen! Wir benötigen ein Druckmittel, das ihnen die Hände fesseln wird", suggerierte Hopkins. Überlegen lächelnd befahl er: „Schick die Späher raus. Ich will wissen, wo diese Schule liegt."

„Die Späher sind schon unterwegs. An einer bestimmten Stelle haben sie immer wieder das Gefühl, umkehren zu müssen. Alex meint, das wäre in der Nähe von Hogwarts und es wären die Schutzzauber, die die Späher daran hindern, näher heranzugehen", erklärte Alejandro.

„Sie sollen es weiter versuchen, verdammt! Es muss doch irgendwie möglich sein, gegen diese Zauber anzugehen. Ich will zu dieser Schule!"

„Aber warum?", wollte Alejandro wissen.

„Ich sagte doch, dass wir eine bekannte Persönlichkeit benötigen. Es stand ja ganz groß im Tagespropheten, dass dieser Potter dort Lehrer ist", antwortete Hopkins belustigt.

Spätestens jetzt war Alejandro klar, dass Hopkins die Gefahr nicht sehen konnte, weil er rational nicht mehr zugänglich schien. Die wenigen Menschen, die sich ihm angeschlossen hatten und geblieben waren, hatten in ihrem Leben allesamt schlechte Erfahrungen mit Zauberern und Hexen gemacht, wie auch Alejandro selbst. Hopkins hingegen war anfänglich nur ein Sektenführer gewesen, der der Überzeugung war, die Welt vor imaginären Magiern retten zu müssen, obwohl er nicht einmal von deren Existenz gewusst hatte. Es war ein reiner „Zufall", dass Alejandro auf ihn getroffen war und dass kurz darauf die Brüder Alex und Arnold auf die Sekte aufmerksam geworden waren. Die Erfahrungsberichte von Betroffenen, die tatsächlich mit der magischen Welt in Berührung gekommen waren und die Schilderungen der beiden verstoßenen Squibs hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Hopkins' Größenwahn nur noch geschürt worden war. Die restlichen Anhänger, die der Zaubererwelt Schaden zufügen wollten, hießen Hopkins' Vorgehensweisen trotzdem gut, auch wenn der keinen persönlichen Grund hatte, Rache auszuüben. Hopkins war nie ein Opfer von Zauberern gewesen, die aus Spaß Menschen gequält hatten. Er hatte keinen Menschen durch einen Zauberspruch verloren und er ist auch niemals auf andere Art und Weise von einer Hexe gedemütigt worden wie seine Anhänger.

Vorsichtig erklärte Alejandro seine Bedenken: „Potter ist der Mächtigste von denen, wenn man der Zeitung Glauben schenken darf."

„Pah", machte Hopkins. „Wenn der so mächtig ist, warum ist er dann Lehrer? Ich denke, seine Person wurde von den Medien einfach nur aufgebauscht. Die Späher sollen die Gegend weiträumig erkunden, Alejandro. Irgendwann muss Potter auch mal die Schule verlassen. Gegen einen überraschenden Überfall und ein mit Chloroform getränktes Taschentuch vor der Nase wird auch er nichts unternehmen können!"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", sagte Alejandro, der es mittlerweile mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

„Mein voller Ernst!", bestätigte Hopkins. „Nun geh schon und richte den Spähern die neue Aufgabe aus." Bevor Alejandro mit einem mulmigen Gefühl das Zimmer verlassen konnte, fügte Hopkins noch amüsiert hinzu: „Ach ja, und sage den anderen, dass sie schon einmal etwas Reisig zusammentragen sollen."


	120. Regenbogen

Die Tage vergingen und Severus' neue Leidenschaft war die tägliche Frage: „Bei welchem Kapitel sind Sie gestern Abend angelangt?" Hermine antwortete natürlich immer ehrlich auf seine Frage, welches Kapitel sie bereits beendet hatte, woraufhin er stets nickte, sich jedoch nicht weiter dazu äußerte. Pro Tag schaffte sie nur eines, weil die Kapitel richtig lang waren und darüber hinaus von so fortgeschrittener Thematik, dass das Lesen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Erst zehn Tage nach der Verlobungsauflösung ihrer engsten Freunde erwärmte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Hermine wieder ein wenig. Von Molly hatte sie morgens erfahren, dass sie es vollbracht hatte, Remus so dermaßen den Kopf zu waschen, dass er reumütig zu einer erleichterten Tonks zurückgekehrt war, weswegen Hermine ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. Nicht nur die Trennung der beiden hatte sie sehr mitgenommen, sondern auch die Beobachtung, dass Severus sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte und zudem zu leiden schien, was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Für Hermine hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde er den kleinen Bruch mit Harry und ihr einfach hinnehmen wollen, auch wenn es ihn sehr beschäftigte. Als Hermine nach der guten Nachricht von Molly heute während ihrer Arbeit mit Severus plötzlich wieder zu reden begann und über dieses und jenes sprach, da wurde er mit einem Male wieder munter und schien sehr erleichtert, während er ihr lauschte oder Fragen stellte. Manchmal zeigte er selbst Interesse an Themen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie ihn gar nicht interessierten, weil er das im Laufe der Zeit einmal erwähnt hatte. Das hielt ihr wiederum vor Augen, dass ihm die Kommunikation mit ihr nicht unwichtig war.

Nach einer Weile fragte er wie jeden Tag: „Bei welchem Kapitel sind Sie gestern Abend angelangt?"

„Gestern habe ich Kapitel neun gelesen. Es war zwar das kürzeste bisher, aber ich musste es zweimal lesen. Das ist alles sehr kompliziert", erwiderte sie, ohne sich dabei zu schämen, dass sie sich so sehr anstrengen musste, um dem Inhalt des Buches folgen zu können. Severus erstarrte für einen Moment, nickte jedoch wie üblich und widmete sich wieder einem Brief, den er anscheinend heute früh erhalten hatte.

„Hermine, wenn Sie das hier unterschreiben würden?", sagte er, während er ihr das Pergament entgegenhielt und Tintenfass und Feder in Reichweite rückte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie erstaunt, denn das Logo des Ministeriums war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Ich habe mir gestattet, das Patent für Ihren Farbtrank zu sichern; natürlich auf Ihren Namen. Sie müssen es nur noch unterzeichnen", erklärte er. Hermine fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Aber der ist doch noch gar nicht vollständig getestet worden!", sagte sie mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Er beruhigte sie und sagte: „Das ist auch nicht notwendig. Die Hauptsache ist, dass niemand Ihnen die Arbeit wegnehmen kann. Unterschreiben Sie!" Es klang wie ein Befehl.

„Aber…"

Er unterbrach und wiederholte: „Unterschreiben Sie! Einen vollständigen Testbericht können Sie später immer noch nachreichen, aber es geht in erster Linie um Ihre Erfindung und die sollten Sie sich sichern. Also…"

Er wedelte mit der Feder vor ihrer Nase hin und her und streifte sie versehentlich, so dass sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger das kitzelnde Gefühl vertreiben wollte und ihre Nase rieb.

Sie nahm die Feder und setzte ihre Unterschrift auf das Pergament, bevor sie sagte: „So, zufrieden?"

Grinsend nickte Severus und sagte kurz darauf: „Sie sollten Tests mit drei erwachsenen Zauberern beziehungsweise Hexen durchführen, drei mit Squibs und von mir aus auch drei mit Muggeln, damit sie etwas Stoff haben, den Sie in Ihrem Elaborat verarbeiten können."

„Sie meinen, ich soll es an Muggeln testen?", fragte sie stutzend.

Er blickte ihr lange in die Augen, bevor er sagte: „Haben Sie plötzlich Bedenken, wo Sie vor einigen Wochen noch einem Muggel einen Zauberstab in die Hand drücken wollten, um zu prüfen, ob er magisch verborgene Orte sehen kann? Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Ihr Trank nicht auch an einem Muggel getestet werden soll. Sie könnten es sogar einem Hauself verabreichen. Die Magie von Hauselfen ist ja bekanntermaßen anders als die unsere. Nur zu, Hermine. Der Trank ist nicht schädlich. Es wäre sogar interessant zu erfahren, welche Resultate er bei magischen Tieren hervorbringen könnte."

„Das meinen Sie ernst?"

„Scherzen liegt mir nicht besonders", antwortete er amüsiert.

„Und wann wollen wir mit den Tests beginnen?", wollte sie wissen.

Severus schürzte die Lippen, bevor er sagte: „Meinen Sie, Harry könnte sich für eine halbe Stunde die Zeit nehmen?"

Erstaunt zog sie eine Augenbraue hinauf, bevor sie sagte: „Ich werde ihn fragen!"

Im Erdgeschoss saßen Harry und Ginny mit Nicholas im Arm auf der Couch. Zusammen schauten sie sich die Urlaubsfotos von Ginny an, als sie mit Hermine in Frankreich gewesen war.

„Um Gottes Willen, ist das hier Gabrielle? Ist die vielleicht gewachsen", sagte Harry erstaunt. Einige Fotos weiter sah er Hermine, die auf den Stufen des Geschäfts eines Korbflechters saß und so dreinschaute, als wäre sie todunglücklich.

Ginny bemerkte das Foto und erklärte: „Kurz vorher ist jemand aus dem Laden gekommen, der ihr auf den Fuß getreten ist. Sie sieht so traurig aus, aber eigentlich war sie wütend."

Harry bemerkte, wie Ginny ihm die Bilder aus der Hand nehmen wollte, doch er schlug ihr spielerisch auf die Finger und sagte: „Die Restlichen will ich auch sehen!"

Er lächelte, während ihr das Lächeln längst vergangen war, denn sie kannte die Bildreihenfolge. Schon beim Anblick des nächsten Fotos verstand er, warum Ginny so betrübt schien. Ein junger Mann war zu sehen, der Ginny von hinten umarmte. Er war einen Kopf größer als sie, hatte schwarze zerzauste Haare und grüne Augen.

Es hatte sich ein Kloß in Harrys Hals geformt, bevor er fragen konnte: „Das ist Pablo?" Sie nickte nur, blickte ihn jedoch nicht an. Nochmals blickte Harry auf das Foto, um sich den ehemaligen Freund seiner Verlobten, Vater von Nicholas, genauer anzusehen. Er hatte tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit ihm selbst, dachte Harry. Er schluckte kräftig und fragte kurz darauf: „War er nett zu dir? Ich meine, zumindest anfangs."

„Harry bitte… Ich will ihn einfach nur vergessen", sagte sie mit müder Stimme.

Harry vergaß all seine Fragen wegen Pablo, denn es klopfte und Hermine trat herein.

„Ginny, Harry! Wie geht's?", fragte sie lächelnd, bis ihr Blick auf das Foto fiel, welches Harry in der Hand hielt. „Oh, ich komme wohl ungelegen. Ich gehe besser…"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Komm rein, wir haben nur Fotos von eurem Urlaub angeschaut."

„Gott, da ist doch nicht etwas das blöde Bild bei, wo ich so einen belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck mache? Der Typ ist mir voll auf den großen Zeh getreten und hat sich nicht einmal deswegen entschuldigt!", rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

Ginny lachte kurz auf und sagte: „Ich kann es ja wegwerfen, zusammen mit ein paar anderen." Sie wollte sich von Pablo vollends lossagen und hielt es für besser, die Fotos zu vernichten.

„Weswegen bist du hier, Hermine? Du hast doch nicht etwa schon wieder Stress mit Severus oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ach, das hast du noch gar nicht gehört, Harry: Molly hat Remus dazu gebracht, zu Tonks zurückzugehen!", erklärte sie freudestrahlend.

„Gut! Sonst hätte ich mit Severus mal ein Wörtchen reden müssen", murmelte er.

„Wieso mit Severus?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Weil er… Ach, schon gut. Es ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung." Harry legte die Bilder auf den Tisch und streckte sich ein wenig.

„Ich wollte dich fragen", sagte Hermine an Harry gerichtet, „ob du vielleicht eine halbe Stunde Zeit hättest?" Bevor er fragen konnte, erklärte sie: „Ich wollte meinen Trank testen. Severus hat ihn für mich patentieren lassen und ich muss eine Arbeit drüber schreiben."

„Du hattest mich doch schon als Testperson", sagte Harry.

„Ja schon, aber nicht mit dem verbesserten Trank, aber wenn du nicht möchtest…"

„Doch, ich möchte!" Er blickte zu Ginny und fragte: „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich…"

„Wieso sollte ich? Aber Hermine: Ich möchte später das Zeug auch mal trinken! Ich möchte auch meine Farben kennen", warf Ginny ein, denn sie durfte ihn nicht einnehmen, weil sie noch stillte.

Mit Harry im Schlepptau betrat Hermine das Labor.

„Ah, haben Sie es doch geschafft, sich eine Testperson zu suchen. Nun dann, es ist alles vorbereitet", sagte Severus, der tatsächlich alle Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte, denn eine Ampulle mit dem Trank stand bereits auf dem Tisch; genau neben den Pergamenten, auf denen Hermine und Severus ihre Beobachtungen notieren wollten. Hermine war erstaunt.

Sich dem Tisch nähernd nahm Harry den Trank in die Hand, den er neugierig beäugte, während er fragte: „Und der wird eine halbe Stunde andauern?"

„Ungefähr, ja", bestätigte Hermine, die sich ihre Uhr vom Handgelenkt nahm, um die Zeit stoppen zu können.

„Ihr sagt, wann ich trinken soll", sagte Harry enthusiastisch.

Severus nahm Platz und sagte: „Von mir aus kann das Experiment losgehen."

„Sie haben Harrys Farbe noch gar nicht gesehen oder?", fragte Hermine, woraufhin Severus den Kopf schüttelte. „Also gut, Harry, dann auf Ex!"

Harry entkorkte die kleine Flasche und sagte „Prost", bevor er alles auf einmal nahm. Gleich danach betätigte Hermine die Stoppuhrfunktion ihrer Uhr.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden erstrahlte Harry im hellsten Goldton und Severus hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht, ganz so, als wollte er sich vor Sonnenlicht schützen.

„Sie hätten mir sagen können, dass wir die getönten Schutzbrillen benötigen würden", sagte er mit fehlendem Spott in der Stimme, denn Harrys Anblick hatte ihn überwältigt.

„WOW", rief die sonnengoldene Figur in der Mitte des Labors. Zum ersten Mal konnte Harry seine eigene Farbe sehen. „Das ist ja umwerfend! Ich hatte es mir gar nicht vorstellen können, aber… wow!"

„Sagen Sie Ihrem Testobjekt, es soll weniger plaudern; das lenkt mich davon ab, Notizen zu machen", sagte Severus trocken, während er Uhrzeit, Farbe und die Intensität dieser auf seinem Pergament niederschrieb.

„Lassen Sie ihm den Spaß. Er hat bisher nur Rons Farben gesehen und die waren wie meine etwas dezenter", erklärte Hermine. „Levitation, Harry", war Hermines knappe Anweisung und Harry gehorchte.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Hocker und ließ ihn schweben. In diesem Moment konzentrierte sich Harrys Magie so sehr in seinem rechten Arm, dass man für einen Moment unter dem hellen Schein sein lächelndes Gesicht sehen konnte. Nach Aufforderung von Hermine führte er noch andere Zaubersprüche aus, bis Severus plötzlich seine Feder niederlegte und Harry anblickte, bevor er sagte: „Wenden Sie den Imperius an mir an."

Gleichzeitig rissen Harry und Hermine schockiert ihre Münder auf. Harry war der Erste, der sich erbost sträubte und sagte: „Das werde ich nicht! Dafür wird man mich noch einsperren. Nein…"

„Sein Sie nicht so kindisch! Es wird unter uns bleiben, also machen Sie schon. Sie brauchen gar nicht zu glauben, dass Sie mich damit wirklich unterwerfen können. Nur zu…", forderte Severus.

Hermine stutzte und fragte: „Was für eine Vermutung haben Sie, Severus?"

Er blickte seine Schülerin an und erklärte: „Dass seine Farben dunkler werden könnten, wenn er einen schwarzen Fluch benutzt." Hermine nickte, denn sie verstand sein Anliegen, doch sie wollte nicht, dass Harry einen Unverzeihlichen anwenden würde.

Während Harry noch zwei, drei Sätze erboster Zurechweisung in Richtung Severus warf, stand Hermine auf und nahm eine leere Flasche aus einem Schrank, die sie auf den Tisch stellte. Mit einem Zauberspruch verwandelte sie die Flasche in einen Blumentopf mit einem wunderschön rot blühenden Weihnachtsstern.

„Hier, Harry", sie deutete auf die Pflanze, „wende einen der Flüche an, die wir damals kennen gelernt haben. Nimm das 'Spinnenfeuer'."

Man konnte es wegen der goldenen Farbe nicht sehen, aber Harry blinzelte mehrmals, denn dieser Fluch war einer der gemeinsten, die es gab. In null Komma nichts fraß sich der Fluch durch alles, was mit ihm in Berührung gekommen war und er hinterließ ein Muster ähnlich einem Spinnennetz. Dieser Fluch verbrannte all jene Flächen, die von ihm getroffen worden waren, wie auch damals Hermines rechte Wade, die noch heute ein spinnennetzförmiges rotes Narbengewebe aufwies. Überlebt hatte Hermine diesen Todesserangriff nur wegen Lunas vorausschauendem Handeln.

„Aber…" Harry verstummte, als Hermine ihm einen fordernden Blick zuwarf. „Na gut", sagte er seufzend, bevor er sich der Pflanze zuwandte. Er richtete mit zittrigem Arm den Stab auf die wunderschöne Pflanze, aber er wandte den Spruch wortlos an, um die Erinnerung an Hermines schlimme Narbe nicht noch präsenter zu machen als sie schon war.

Ein ockergelber Fluch näherte sich dem Weihnachtsstern und in dem Moment, als er die Pflanze berührte, legten sich kleine feuerrote Ärmchen um die zarten Blätter, um den Blumentopf und sogar auf die Tischplatte. Diese wurzelartigen Auswüchse des Fluches trieben immer mehr aus und fraßen mit ihrem Feuer alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Der Anblick dieses erst durch einen Gegenzauber zu beendenden Fluches war faszinierend und entsetzend zugleich. Harry beendete das Spinnenfeuer und blickte zu Hermine und Severus, die beide wie wild auf ihre Pergamente kritzelten.

„Und? Irgendwas Interessantes passiert? Mein Arm sah für einen Moment ein wenig komisch aus", sagte Harry.

Während des Spinnenfeuers war ein leichter grauer Schimmer an Harrys Arm zu sehen gewesen, der jedoch gleich nach Beendigung des Zaubers von der goldenen Farbe wieder verschlungen worden war; so jedenfalls hatten es Severus und Hermine erklärt. Harry betrachtete die verbrannte Pflanze und ging zu ihr hinüber, um ihre nun schwarzen Blütenblätter zu berühren. In dem Moment, als seine Finger ein verkohltes Blatt streiften, schwappte etwas goldene Farbe auf die Überreste des Weihnachtssterns und Hermine war sprachlos. Eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf.

„Severus? Würden Sie den Trank auch mal nehmen?", fragte sie voller Hoffnung.

„Träumen Sie weiter", entgegnete er gnatzig.

„Ich möchte mal sehen, was mit der Magie passiert, wenn zwei Zauberer aufeinander treffen", erklärte sie.

„Dann müssen Sie sich ein anderes Testobjekt suchen, Hermine", machte er ihr klar. Er wollte genau wie sie nur hier sitzen und seine Beobachtungen niederschreiben.

In Windeseile stand Hermine auf und huschte so überstürzt zur Tür hinaus, dass weder Harry noch Severus fragen konnten, wo sie hingehen wollte. Nach fünf Minuten kam sie zurück, jedoch nicht allein. Es war Draco, der ihr folgte und der blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er den leuchtenden Harry bemerkte.

„Ach du meine Güte!", sagte er überrascht. „Das ist der Trank? Der Trank, der Magie sichtbar macht?", wollte der Blonde wissen, der Harry von oben bis unten betrachtete. Hermine nickte und hielt ihm bereits eine Ampulle vor die Nase, die er wortlos entgegennahm. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf den Goldball, den Harry darstellte und es bildete sich von ihm selbst unbemerkt ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie die Güte hätten", sagte Severus, der wollte, dass Draco den Trank sofort einnehmen sollte.

„Wenn du mich Draco nennst", sagte der junge Mann, der seinem Patenonkel einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Dann eben 'Draco'. Nimm den Trank ein, damit ihr noch zwanzig Minuten zusammen der Wirkung ausgesetzt seid", erklärte Severus, der sich bereits ein neues Blatt Pergament zur Hand nahm, auf dem er die neuen Beobachtungen festhalten wollte.

Draco trank den Inhalt der Ampulle und Hermine, die ihre Uhr per Zauberspruch verdoppelt hatte, nahm auch bei ihm die Zeit. Die beiden Testpersonen standen im Abstand von vielleicht zwei Metern im Labor. Auch bei Draco dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis das Farbenspiel begann. Mit offen stehendem Mund und einem stetigen, milden Lächeln betrachtete Draco seine Arme, die nun in ein klares helles Rot gehüllt waren und dort, wo sich sein Herz befand, leuchtete dieses Rot am stärksten. An sich hinunterblickend bemerkte Draco den Rest seines Torsos, der in Dunkelblau getaucht war. Dieses Dunkelblau zog sich bis hinunter zu seinen Beinen, doch an den Waden vermischte es sich mit einem saftigen Grünton. Immer wieder blitzte überall ganz kurz ein blendend helles Gelb auf.

„Und was heißt das jetzt?", wollte Draco wissen, der weiterhin seine Arme und Beine betrachtete.

Hermine hatte bereits die ganze Zeit in einem Buch geblättert und erklärte: „Die überwiegende Farbe ist ein helles Rot und das steht für", sie nahm ihren Finger zu Hilfe und legte ihn auf die Zeile in ihrem Notizbuch, „'Aktivität', ‚'Tat- und Lebenskraft' und für 'Lebensfreude'. Durchweg positiv." Sie blickte auf und sagte: „Das dunkle Blau bezeichnet den vorhandenen 'Arbeitsgeist'", Severus schnaufte amüsiert, „darüber hinaus steht es für einen willensbetonten Charakter und seinem Wunsch nach Fortschritt." Draco schien die Bedeutung seiner Magiefarben zu gefallen und er lauschte, als Hermine vorlas: „Sollte die Farbe der Aura an den Beinen eine andere sein, so bedeutet dies, dass diese Eigenschaften zwar vorhanden, aber nicht ausgeprägt sind."

„Moment", warf Draco ein. „Was haben die Farben der Aura mit den Farben der Magie zu tun?"

„Ähm…" Hermine war um eine Antwort verlegen.

Severus schritt helfend ein und erklärte: „Da dies ein völlig neuer Trank ist, Draco, wird es wohl kaum ein Buch über die Farben der Magie geben. Hermine und ich denken jedoch, dass es sich nur um kleine Abweichungen bei der Deutung der Farben handeln könnte. Es wird lange dauern, bis wir die korrekten Bedeutungen entschlüsselt haben, weswegen wir erst einmal auf die Farberklärung einer Aura zurückgreifen müssen."

„Okay und was heißen die anderen Farben?", fragte Draco, der sich nicht wirklich für Severus' Erklärung interessiert hatte.

Hermine blätterte in ihrem Notizbuch, in welchem sie aus verschiedenen Büchern über Farbdeutungen Auszüge niedergeschrieben hatte und las: „Grün vermischt mit einem kräftigen Blau steht für Mut und Opfergeist."

„Wahnsinn", murmelte Draco.

Severus warf ein: „Vergiss nicht, dass die eben erwähnte Deutung sich auf vorhandene, aber nicht ausgeprägte Eigenschaften bezieht."

Seinem Patenonkel warf er einen bösen Blick zu, den man durchaus noch durch die ganzen Farben hindurch erkennen konnte, denn er leuchtete nicht so hell wie Harry.

„Das immer wieder und überall am Körper aufblitzende Gelb steht für 'Geist' und 'Intellekt'", erklärte Hermine.

Draco lachte auf, bevor er sagte: „Ich bin nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Ich wette, Severus ist von oben bis unten in Gelb gehüllt."

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich für einen Moment breit.

„Was?", fragte Draco vorwurfsvoll.

Severus lenkte vom Thema ab und befahl: „Richte deinen Stab auf Harry und benutze einen Zauberspruch."

„Aber was für einen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nimm einen Aufmunterungszauber", schlug Severus vor.

Harry schaltete sich ein und sagte: „Ich brauche keinen Aufmunterungszauber. Wie wär's mit einem Desillusionierungszauber?"

Von dieser Idee war Hermine begeistert, denn sie sagte: „Ja, dann können wir sehen, ob die Magie auch unsichtbar wird."

Draco wandte einen Desillusionierungszauber an Harry an. Die rote Farbe sammelte sich in seinem Arm, doch auch das Blau, Grün und Gelb wanderte hinauf in Richtung Zauberstab, weswegen Hermine sich notierte, dass für einen Zauberspruch anscheinend alle Magiefarben gemeinsam genutzt werden würden. Der Desillusionierungszauber ließ Harry verschwinden, doch die Farben, wenn auch nur etwas schwächer, waren weiterhin zu sehen. Draco beendete den Zauber wieder und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Draco, entwaffne Harry mal", sagte Hermine enthusiastisch.

Draco wandte sich der goldgelben Lichtgestalt zu und sagte: „Ich hoffe, ich treffe seinen Zauberstab, ich kann ihn nämlich gar nicht sehen." Er hob seinen eigenen Stab und sagte: „Expelliarmus."

Harrys Zauberstab flog von ihm weg und prallte gegen einen Schrank.

„Haben Sie das gesehen, Severus?", fragte Hermine.

Severus machte gerade Notizen und blickte nicht auf, als er seine Beobachtung schilderte und sagte: „Grün und Blau sind nicht durch den Zauberstab gegangen."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und fragte: „Und das bedeutet?"

Die Schultern einmal hebend und wieder senkend antwortete Hermine: „Keine Ahnung, das wollen wir ja gerade herausfinden.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass Sie den nächsten Fluch von Draco abwehren", sagte Severus an die goldfarbene Lichtgestalt gerichtet. Gleich danach blickte er Draco an und sagte im Befehlston: „Benutzte das 'Spinnenfeuer' gegen Harry."

Fast zeitgleich fragte Harry, Draco und Hermine ungläubig: „Was?"

„'Spinnenfeuer'! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco den Fluch kennt und dass Harry ihn mit Leichtigkeit abwehren kann", erklärte Severus gelassen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Das ist viel zu…"

„Viel zu was?", fragte Severus spottend. „Zu gefährlich? Harry ist nicht gerade unbeholfen, was die Abwehr von Flüchen betrifft. Er kann sich sogar gegen den Imperius zur Wehr setzen, da wird er wohl einen einfachen Fluch fernhalten können."

„Ich möchte das nicht, Severus. Ich…"

Draco wurde unterbrochen, als Severus zeterte: „Bei Merlin, wo liegt das Problem? Wir führen hier ein Experiment durch und ich möchte eine Vermutung bestätigt wissen."

Aus dieses Mal wollte Hermine wissen: „Was haben Sie jetzt wieder für eine Vermutung?"

Ehrlich antwortete er: „Dass Flüche, die dem Gegenüber Schaden zufügen können, nicht von der gesamten Magie eines Zauberers unterstützt werden. Das würde eventuell erklären, warum nicht jeder dazu in der Lage wäre, einen Cruciatus anzuwenden oder gar den Todesfluch."

Hermine stutzte und dachte laut: „Das würde dann aber auch bedeuten, dass die innere Einstellung sehr von der eigenen Magie abhängig ist."

„Oder umgekehrt: Dass die Magie von der inneren Einstellung abhängig ist. Harrys Farbe spiegelt seine innere Einstellung wider genau wie bei Draco", sagte Severus.

Hermine verkniff sich zu fragen „Und wie bei Ihnen?". Stattdessen überlegte sie einen Moment und sagte kurz darauf zu Harry und Draco: „Wenn ihr beide kein Problem damit habt?"

Es war Harry, der beteuerte: „Nein, habe ich nicht. Das Spinnenfeuer kann ich leicht abwehren, besonders wenn ich es erwarte. Nur zu, Draco."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht… Was, wenn etwas schiefgeht?", fragte er besorgt.

Die goldene Lichtgestalt, unter der sich Harry verbarg, sagte: „Da wird nichts schiefgehen. Vertrau mir einfach."

Er haderte mich sich selbst, doch er kam der Aufforderung nach und sprach den Fluch sehr langsam und deutlich, damit Harry genügend Zeit haben würde, den Schutzzauber anzuwenden. Der ockerfarbene Fluch hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt, da hatte Harry ihn auch schon neutralisiert.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe", murmelte Severus über seinem Stück Pergament, auf welchem er Notizen machte. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm und las in Gedanken mit: 'Magie verhält sich ambivalent, nur circa zehn Prozent der blauen Magiefarbe (Arbeitsgeist) wurde für den Fluch durch den Zauberstab gelenkt. Erstmals neue Farben aufgetreten: Gelb vermischt mit Rostrot und Dunkelgrau.'

„Hermine, wenn Sie die Güte hätte, bei den beiden neuen Farben nachzuschlagen?", fragte er, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sie seine Aufzeichnungen mitgelesen hatte.

Sie blätterte und blätterte, musste dann aber zu einem anderen Notizbuch greifen, in welchem sie einige Seiten des Buches über Aura-Farben kopiert hatte und dort fand sie die Bedeutung, die sie auch gleich vorlas: „Gelb zusammen mit Rostrot und Dunkelgrau deutet auf Wankelmut hin."

„Damit hätten wir einen Beleg, dass die Magie auf die innere Einstellung zurückgreift, denn Draco wollte Harry gar nicht angreifen und war daher unentschlossen. Die Magiefarben sind also höchstens im Normalzustand dieselben, ändern sich jedoch durch verschiedenste Einflüsse emotionaler Art", erklärte Severus trocken. Er nickte Draco zu und verlangte: „Verwende den Imperius an Harry und befiehl ihm, auf dich zuzugehen und Sie, Harry, werden natürlich alles versuchen, um dem Fluch zu widerstehen."

„Nein, das mache ich nicht!", sagte Draco erbost. „Das Experiment geht definitiv zu weit, Onkel! Ich werde nichts tun, weswegen man mich nach Askaban schicken könnte."

Auch Hermine redete dagegen an und äußerte sich zu Dracos Bedenken, indem sie sagte: „Das ist nicht notwendig. Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass schlimme Flüche die Magiefarben beeinflussen können."

„Was ist schon dabei?", fragte Severus gelassen. „Wir besprechen das doch im Vorfeld und Harry wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen oder?" Harry sagte kein Wort, so dass Severus versuchte zu erklären: „Womöglich bestätigt die Farbveränderung der Magie, dass bösartige Flüche nur halbherzig oder gar nicht ausgeführt werden können, weil der Zauberer ihn entgegen seiner Überzeugung ausführt. Die vermehrte Anwendung bösartiger Flüche oder gar dunkler Künste könnte jedoch dafür verantwortlich sein, dass die Magiefarben langfristig verändert werden könnten."

„Was wir aber nicht testen werden, weil das bedeuten würde, dass eine Testperson regelmäßig schlimme oder verbotene Flüche anwenden müsste, um Ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen", warf Hermine aufgebracht ein. „Ich habe den Trank in erster Linie entwickelt, um Harrys Gabe sichtbar zu machen. Später wird man damit vielleicht einmal Zauberern und Hexen helfen können. Deswegen möchte ich einem Squib den Trank verabreichen, um zu sehen, ob man einen Magiestau oder so etwas erkennen kann; eine Abnormität, die verhindert, dass die Magie durch den Arm in den Zauberstab gelangt. Ich werde meine Testpersonen auf keinen Fall dazu anhalten, mehrmals am Tag einen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden, nur zu überprüfen, ob sich ihre Magiefarben negativ verändern oder gar komplett verdunkeln! Ich will keine Monster heranzüchten."

Harry und Draco blickten die beiden schweigend an, während sie der hitzigen Diskussion von Severus und Hermine lauschten. Die beiden führten ein Streitgespräch wie es weder Harry noch Draco jemals erlebt hatten, denn Severus und Hermine wurden auch mal lauter, gifteten sich an und verspotteten die Ansicht des anderen mit beißendem Sarkasmus, den Hermine mittlerweile genauso gut beherrschte wie ihr Lehrer. Jeden Moment würden sie sich an die Gurgeln gehen, dachten die beiden jungen Männer, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Während die beiden noch diskutierten, näherte sich Draco seinem goldenen Gegenüber und fragte leise: „Sind die beiden häufig so ungehalten?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich erlebe so ein 'Gespräch' zum ersten Mal. Ich denke aber, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen; immerhin hat keiner von beiden den Zauberstab gezogen", erwiderte Harry teils belustigt, teils unsicher.

Die Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn einiger Testverfahren verstummte plötzlich, als Hermine und Severus zeitgleich zu Harry und Draco hinüberblickten. Die beiden jungen Männer standen so dicht beieinander, dass sich ihre Farben leicht berührten.

Harry wunderte sich, weil Hermine und Severus ihn so anstarrten, weswegen er an sich hinunterschaute. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, warum seine beste Freundin und sein Kollege so fassungslos waren, denn seine Magie schien die nähere Umgebung mit kleinen goldenen Fäden abzutasten, die sich wie die Fühler eines Insekts von seinem Körper streckten. Severus fing sich als Erster und kritzelte etwas auf sein Pergament, während Hermine mit offen stehendem Mund auf die beiden Lichtgestalten blickte.

Als Hermine wieder fähig war, ein Wort hervorzubringen, bat sie: „Haltet euch mal an den Händen."

„Sonst geht es dir aber gut, Mine?", fragte Harry herablassend.

„Nun macht schon", drängte sie.

Harry gab nach und hielt Draco seine Hand entgegen, doch bevor der Blonde zugriff, fragte er: „Das wird aber nicht in dem Bericht stehen oder?"

„Nun ziert euch nicht sondern gebt euch einfach die Hand, Herrgott!"

Ohne weitere Widerworte griff Draco zu und in dem Moment, als sich ihre Hände berührten, gingen ihre Farben ineinander über. Harrys goldener Farbton krauchte langsam an Dracos Unterarm hinauf, während Dracos Rot und Blau sich mit dem Gold vermengte. Als die beiden sich wieder losließen, behielt jeder ein wenig Farbe vom anderen bei sich, welche sich mit der eigenen vermengte, bis die fremden Farben nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Gleich darauf flackerte Harrys Farbe kurz auf und verschwand dann komplett, so dass er aufgeregt sagte: „Was ist denn jetzt los? Meine Farbe ist weg!"

Beruhigend antwortete Hermine: „Die halbe Stunde ist bei dir schon um, Harry." Draco, der den Trank später eingenommen hatte, leuchtete weiterhin in seinen Magiefarben.

Sich von seinem Tisch erhebend ging Severus auf Harry zu und fragte: „Haben Sie irgendetwas Besonderes gefühlt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn er hatte nur Dracos Hand gespürt, wie bei einem normalen Handschlag, aber sonst nichts.

„Severus!", sagte Hermine plötzlich laut und nachdem er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, zeigte sie auf Draco, der seitlich hinter ihm stand.

Er wandte sich seinem Patensohn zu und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Kleine sich schlängelnde Fäden von smaragdgrüner Farbe hatten sich um Severus' Arme gelegt und diese Fäden stammten von Draco, der nichts anderes tat als einfach nur dazustehen und wie gebannt auf seine Magie zu schauen, die sich unabhängig von seinem Willen selbstständig gemacht hatte. Severus winkelte seine Unterarme an und betrachtete die an ihnen heraufkriechende Farbe. Hermine näherte sich dem Schauspiel und stellte sich dicht neben Severus und Harry machte es ihr gleich. Während alle vier dem unglaublichen Anblick ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, legte Harry eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sich einer dieser Magietentakel an Hermines Hand herangetastet und umfasste sie.

„Hermine, sieh mal. Deine Hand", sagte Harry fasziniert.

Sie hob ihre Hand und blickte auf die kleinen grünlichen Verzweigungen, die sich um ihre Finger gelegt hatten. Harry legte eine Hand auf die ihre und in diesem Moment wurde auch seine Hand von den magischen Fühlern erst zaghaft betastet, dann umschlungen.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Krake", nörgelte Draco, der noch immer bewegungslos vor den dreien stand.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus eine Hand auf die grüne Farbe auf seinem linken Unterarm legte, fast so, als wollte er Dracos Magie fühlen wollen, aber es war nichts zu fühlen. Es war nicht einmal spürbar wärmer geworden, wo die Magie einen berührte.

„Warum stand das nicht in Ihren ersten Aufzeichnungen?", fragte Severus mit einer ruhigen Stimme, in welcher unmerklich ein Hauch Verzauberung mitschwang.

„Wir standen das erste Mal nicht so dicht aneinander. Das, was hier gerade passiert, ist beim ersten Mal nicht geschehen", erwiderte sie mit ebenso verzückter Stimmlage.

Der Trank bei Draco verlor bald seine Wirkung und die beiden Testpersonen wurden entlassen, weil sich Hermine und Severus nun daran machten, ihre Beobachtungen nicht nur zu notieren, sondern auch zu diskutieren.

„Harry, Draco!", sagte Severus verabschiedend, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sagte nicht sehr ernst: „Da stellt man sich freiwillig als Laborratte zur Verfügung und dann wird am Ende lieblos hinausgeworfen."

Harry musste auflachen, bevor Draco und er zusammen ein wenig den Gang hinuntergingen, denn Dracos Räume lagen ganz in der Nähe.

„Es macht mir ein wenig Sorgen, was wir eben erlebt haben", sagte Harry leise und nachdenklich.

Natürlich war Draco hellhörig geworden, weswegen er fragte: „Was genau meinst du?"

„Na, dass die Magie auf andere Menschen übergehen kann", erklärte er, doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Warum sollte es dir Sorgen machen? Es ist doch nichts geschehen. Und so, wie ich es verstanden habe, geschieht das tagtäglich mit jeder Person, der man näher kommt, nur dass man es mit dem Trank das erste Mal sehen konnte." Draco verstand wirklich nicht, warum er sich sorgte.

Seufzend machte Harry deutlich: „Aber was, wenn jemand 'schlechte' Magiefarben hat und man mit dieser Person sehr viel Zeit verbringt? Meinst du nicht, das könnte irgendwann einmal Auswirkungen haben?"

Natürlich wusste Harry von Hermine, dass Severus' Magiefarbe Grau war und dies nichts Gutes verkündete.

Draco spitzte die Lippen und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er selbstsicher antwortete: „Du vergisst, dass es andersherum genauso ist."

„Was?" Harry verstand nicht ganz, auf was Draco hinaus wollte.

„Überleg doch mal: Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass 'schlechte' Farben Einfluss auf jemanden haben könnten, dann werden ganz sicherlich 'gute' Farben auch Einfluss auf 'schlechte' haben. Alles im Leben gleicht sich irgendwie wieder aus." Draco stutzte einen Moment, weil ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, bevor er fragte: „Hat das mit den 'schlechten' Farben irgendeinen Bezug auf etwas, das mich interessieren könnte?" Er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und ging davon aus, dass Severus und Hermine den neuen Trank anfangs gegenseitig an sich selbst getestet haben mussten. „Was ist bei Severus nicht in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Draco diesmal genauer. Harry blieb stehen, blickte Draco verdattert an und grübelte darüber nach, ob Draco schon etwas von Hermine erfahren haben könnte. „Harry! Was sind Severus' Farben und was bedeuten Sie?"

„Da fragst du besser Hermine", antwortete er salopp, doch damit wollte sich Draco nicht zufrieden geben.

„Weich mir nicht aus! Hat sie dir erzählt, was mit ihm geschehen ist, als ich neulich mit ihm geredet hatte? Ich habe gesehen, dass seine Augenfarbe sich verändert hat und ich weiß, dass ihr beide irgendwas macht, um ihm zu helfen. Ich möchte wissen, was ihm fehlt, Harry!", sagte Draco mit Nachdruck.

Nochmals musste Harry seufzen, bevor er zugab: „Wir wissen nicht, was ihm fehlt, aber wir glauben zu wissen, DASS ihm etwas fehlt. Es ist schwer zu erklären."

Draco stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, was ihn für einen Moment sehr arrogant erscheinen ließ, doch dann klopfte er Harry zweimal auf die Schulter, bevor er sagte: „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir drei uns mal zusammensetzen!" Gleich drauf verabschiedete sich Draco und ließ einen verdutzten Harry zurück.


	121. Schützende Hände

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

die Magiefarben werden ab und zu noch auftauchen. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, es recht bildhaft zu beschreiben, daher "Tentakel" :) Und dass kaum jemand Reviews hinterlässt, finde ich nicht so schlimm, auch wenn mir gerade am Austausch mit dem Leser sehr viel liegt. Auf anderen Seiten ist es anders.

Hi **lufa**,

ich hab erst einmal blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt und mich gefragt, was du mit deiner Review meinst... Dank Google bin ich jetzt schlauer. ;) Die Namen der OCs habe ich mir alle ausgedacht und ich denke nicht, dass die Gefahr einer Verwechslung mit einer 14-jährigen Zauberschülerin besteht. "Harry Potter" heißen nicht gerade wenig Menschen und er war als Name einer fiktiven Figur ebenfalls nicht neu: der Hauptcharakter in dem Film "Troll" von 1986 hieß bereits so. Gut, dass auch Rowling sowas passiert ;)

Lieben Gruß, Muggelchen

* * *

In der letzen Novemberwoche stapfte Remus mit einem Lumos an der Stabspitze durch den wadenhohen Schnee, um weitere Schutzzauber im gesamten Gebiet rund um Hogwarts zu legen. Seine Arbeit bei Rosmerta war für heute getan und jetzt kümmerte er sich wieder um die Aufgabe, die ihn ursprünglich hierher nach Hogsmeade verschlagen hatte: Hogwarts sichern. Bisher war keiner der Schutzzauber aktiviert worden, denn dann hätte sein Zauberstab laut geschrillt. An Findlingen, Bäumen und Sträuchern legte er weitere Schutzzauber aus, die ihm jeden Muggel melden würden, der die von ihm gelegte Grenze überschreiten würde. Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und war so kalt, dass Remus sich auf seinem gedanklichen Merkzettel notierte, dass er unbedingt einen dickeren Mantel brauchen würde, den er sich aufgrund seines Gehalts endlich aus eigener Tasche leisten konnte, als er plötzlich stutzte und stehen blieb. Vor ihm, im Schein der Zauberstabspitze, entdeckte er eine rotweiße Getränkedose, die auf dem neu gefallenen Schnee lag. Vorsichtig beäugte er den blechernen Gegenstand, bevor es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief, jedoch nicht, weil es so frostig war. Jemand musste hier gewesen sein und zwar heute, denn eingeschneit war der Gegenstand nicht. Mit einem Zauberspruch untersuchte Remus die Dose, bevor er sie verkleinerte und in die Jackentasche steckte. Obwohl er bitterlich fror, ging er weiter, denn ganz in der Nähe der Dose hatte er Fußspuren im Schnee entdeckt.

Eineinhalb Stunden später war er zurück im Pub. Remus verabschiedete sich von Rosmerta, ging auf sein Zimmer und kniete sich sofort an den Kamin, um Albus anzuflohen.

„Albus?", fragte er und nachdem der Direktor sich gemeldet hatte, atmete er erleichtert aus. „Albus, ich habe einen Muggelgegenstand gefunden, der kurz vor meiner errichteten Schutzbarriere lag. Heute muss ein Muggel hier gewesen sein und ehrlich gesagt ist mir das ein wenig zu nahe an der Schule."

„Hast du jemanden gesehen?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Nein, nur ein paar Fußspuren, die ich nicht weiter verfolgen konnte", antwortete Remus gewissenhaft, denn nachdem die Abdrücke im Schnee in der Nähe eines Flusses nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen waren, war er umgekehrt.

Mit warmer Stimme sagte Albus: „Wenn die Fußspuren nicht nach, sondern von Hogwarts wegführten, denke ich nicht, dass wir etwas zu befürchten haben, aber es ist gut, dass du mich gleich unterrichtet hast, Remus." Er nickte dem Schuldirektor zu und verabschiedete sich.

Mit einem Male kam Remus sich ein wenig dämlich vor, weil er scheinbar überreagiert hatte. Es war nur eine Dose gewesen und die Fußspuren hatten tatsächlich von Hogwarts weggeführt, was jedoch auch bedeutete, dass jemand erst bis zu dieser Stelle gegangen war. Aufgrund dieser Erfahrung konnte er ein bedrohliches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausmachen, denn diese Sache war ihm nicht geheuer. Es gab hier weit und breit kein Muggeldorf, sondern nur Hogsmeade und vereinzelte Häuser in der näheren Umgebung wie das der Sabberhexe, die noch zum Dorf gehörten. Möglicherweise stammte die Büchse nur von einem muggelgeborenen Zauberer, redete sich Remus ein, doch er wollte trotzdem auf der Hut bleiben.

In einem heißen Bad wärmte sich Remus wieder ein wenig auf und er hoffte innig, keine Erkältung zu bekommen, denn für einen Erkältungstrank müsste er einige Galleonen hinlegen.

Zur gleichen Zeit brauten Severus und Hermine an diesem Abend die letzten beiden Kessel mit je einem Trank gegen Erkältungen, denn Poppy hatte die beiden gebeten, ihr bei der Arbeit etwas unter die Arme zu greifen.

„Bittet Poppy Sie eigentlich oft darum, Tränke für sie zu brauen?", fragte Hermine nebenbei, während sie ihren Trank weiterhin behutsam umrührte.

„Es kommt gelegentlich vor. Vor Schulbeginn hatte ich ihr mit dem 'Trank der lebenden Toten' etwas ausgeholfen. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass sie mich zur passenden Jahreszeit um Erkältungstränke bitten würde", erwiderte er ruhig, ohne seine Augen vom Kessel abzuwenden.

Lächelnd nahm Hermine zur Kenntnis, dass es ihm zu gefallen schien, Poppy auf diese Weise nützlich sein zu können, bevor sie fragte: „Sie kennen Sie schon sehr lange oder?"

Erst jetzt hob er seinen Kopf und blickte sie mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe er erklärte: „Sie war schon in Hogwarts angestellt und führte die Krankenstation…"

Hermine unterbrach: „Als Sie hier zur Schule gingen." Nickend stimmte Severus ihr zu und beließ es dabei, doch Hermine war neugierig. „Kennen Sie sie gut oder ist sie nur eine Kollegin für Sie?"

Mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck antwortete Severus: „Sie war eine Freundin meiner Mutter."

„Oh…", war das Einzige, das Hermine herausbringen konnte. Diesmal trieb sie die Neugierde an seiner Person dazu an, vorsichtig nachzufragen: „Lebt Ihre Mutter noch?"

„Nein", war die knappe Antwort und Hermine hielt sich zurück, ihn über seine Familie auszufragen, auch wenn es sie sehr interessierte.

In der letzten Woche war Hermine aufgefallen, dass Severus aufgehört hatte zu fragen, bei welchem Kapitel des Buches „Geistreiches" sie angelangt war. Nach getaner Arbeit grübelte sie in ihrem Zimmer im vierten Stock eine ganze Weile darüber nach, doch sie kam einfach nicht darauf, was sein abruptes Desinteresse an den von ihr bereits gelesenen Kapiteln herbeigeführt haben könnte. Sie nahm eine Dusche und wusch sehr grünlich den öligen Balsam aus ihrem Haar, bevor es ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel. Als sie gesagt hatte, sie hätte Kapitel neun gelesen, war er für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt ganz so, als würde er ihre Reaktion zum nächsten Kapitel befürchten und nachdem sie ihm am nächsten Tag gesagt hatte, dass sie Kapitel zehn komplett hinter sich gebracht hatte, hatte seine Fragerei aufgehört. Das war wirklich sehr seltsam, dachte sie, während sie sich abtrocknete. Möglicherweise befand sich im zehnten Kapitel etwas, das ihr hätte auffallen müssen, fragte sie sich still. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum er erstarrt war.

Es ließ ihr keine Ruhe, weswegen sie nicht ins Bett ging, sondern sich auf ihre Couch setzte, um das zehnte Kapitel nochmals zu lesen. Der Titel lautete „Schützende Hände", worunter sie sich beim ersten Mal gar nichts hatte vorstellen können, doch sehr bald hatte der Titel einen Sinn bekommen.

Von vorn begann Hermine den Abschnitt über Tränke und Kombinationszauber zu lesen, die allesamt nur einem Zweck dienten, nämlich etwas zu behüten. Es gab Tränke, die den Intellekt bewahren würden und gegen Senilität schützten. Eine Tinktur sorgte für die Aufrechterhaltung der vorhandenen Liebe zu einem Menschen und eine anderer würde den Geist behutsam einschließen, so dass man nie dem Wahnsinn verfallen würde, sollte man beispielsweise ungeschützt dem verführerischen Gesang eines Fwuupers ausgesetzt sein. Alles in allem behandelte das Kapitel „Schützende Hände" verschiedene Schutztränke für einzelne Bereiche des Geistes und des Herzens. Wenn Severus jedoch etwas verloren hatte, was er finden und in seinen Ursprungszustand zurückversetzen wollte, warum war Kapitel zehn scheinbar so wichtig?

In dieser Nacht, in welcher Hermine das Kapitel wieder und wieder von vorn las, ereignete sich ein Zwischenfall in der Nähe von London. Der bärtige Wärter einer kleinen Strafanstalt drehte gewissenhaft seine Runden, bevor er einen Abstecher in den Keller machte. Dort öffnete er, wie schon vor Tagen, als er seine Pläne das erste Mal durchgegangen war, den Sicherungskasten mit einem Schlüssel. Anstelle von Kabeln befanden sich hier jede Menge blinkender Leuchten, Knöpfe und Schalter wie auch eine Anzeigetafel mit einem schwarzen, hin und her vibrierenden Pfeil, der sich im grünen Bereich befand. Mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern drückte der Bärtige zielstrebig drei Knöpfe: die beiden grünen rechts oben und den roten gleich daneben. Danach ließ er zwei Schalter nach unten schnappen. Der Pfeil in der Anzeige schoss nach links; ein Zeichen dafür, dass kein Strom mehr durch dieses Gebäude führte.

In null Komma nichts war der Bärtige wieder nach oben geeilt. Er lief einen Gang entlang, bis die Tür fand, die er suchte. Mit einem altmodischen Schlüssel öffnete er die Tür und wurde gleich mit den Worten empfangen: „Gott sei Dank!"

Der Bärtige grinste, bevor er zu dem Gefangenen sagte: „Pablo und Arnold müssten gleich kommen. Die Türen in deren Trakt werden nur elektronisch gesichert und nicht noch per Hand abgeschlossen. Wenn sie hier sind, verschwinden wir."

Die beiden Männer verhielten sich ruhig, während sie die Stufen hinunter in den Keller gingen. Sie warteten in der Nähe des Sicherungskastens, als Tyler ihn leise fragte: „Was ist mit deinem Kollegen? Ihr seid doch nachts immer zu zweit."

Der Bärtige zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und erklärte: „Er hatte einen kleinen 'Unfall' in der Küche. Wenn er Glück hat, wird er wieder aufwachen und wenn nicht…" Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da ließ ihn ein Geräusch verstummen. Vorsichtshalber suchten beide Männer Schutz in einer dunklen Nische.

Eine leise Stimme durchbrach die Stille: „Dad?"

„Pablo", erwiderte der Bärtige, als er sein schattiges Versteck verließ, doch er erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Neben Pablo stand noch ein anderer junger Mann. „Wer ist das?", fragte er seinen Sohn erzürnt. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Fluchtplan zunichte gemacht werden würde.

„Ich teile ein Zimmer mit ihm, Dad. Er ist wach geworden, als ich die Tür geöffnet habe und er wollte mitkommen", antwortete Pablo, der innig hoffte, dass man Rasim einfach mit in die Freiheit nehmen würde, denn der würde sofort bei seinen Freunden untertauchen.

Das Gesicht seines Vaters verzog sich vor lauter Wut zu einer Grimasse, doch dann nickte er. Der Zimmergenosse seines Sohnes schien nicht einmal volljährig zu sein, denn Pablo selbst war wie auch Arnold, weil beide niemals zuvor polizeilich auffällig geworden waren, wegen ihres jungen Alters in den Trakt der anliegenden Jugendhaftanstalt gesteckt worden.

Der Bärtige hielt Pablo einen Schlüssel entgegen und sagte: „Du weißt, wo es lang geht! Den Gang entlang, an der Küche links und da ist die Garage für die Wachen. Wirf meinen Wagen schon mal an, Junge." In diesem Moment hörte man eine Stimme sagen: „Aber ihr wollt doch nicht ohne mich fahren?" Arnold hatte den Weg aus seinem Trakt in den Keller gefunden.

„Arnold, geh gleich mit Pablo mit", befahl Pablos Vater und der junge Mann gehorchte.

Den Schlüssel entgegennehmend nickte Pablo, bevor er mit Arnold in Richtung Garage ging. Rasim wollte den beiden folgen.

„Moment mal, junger Mann", sagte Pablos Vater. „Wohin so eilig?"

„Ich will hier raus", antwortete Rasim ehrlich.

„Nicht so schnell, ich brauch dich noch." Mit seinem Kopf nickte er zum Sicherungskasten. „Mach ihn auf und drück die beiden grünen Knöpfe rechts und dann den roten daneben."

Zögerlich kam Rasim der Aufforderung nach. Er öffnete den Kasten und drückte die entsprechenden Knöpfe, aber nichts geschah. Tyler sah gerade noch, wie Pablo und Arnold am Ende des Ganges bereits den Keller verlassen hatten, da wurde er von einem ihm wohlbekannten gedämpften Knall aufgeschreckt. Als er seinen Kopf zu Rasim drehte, sah er nur noch, wie der junge Mann sich den blutenden Hals hielt und zu Boden ging.

„War das notwendig?", fragte Tyler, der den noch qualmenden Lauf der schallgedämpften Waffe in der Hand von Alejandro beäugte.

„Ich kann kein Risiko eingehen! Und außerdem sind jetzt seine Fingerabdrücke auf den Knöpfen; das stiftet bestimmt ein wenig Verwirrung", sagte er und wandte sich ab, um seinem Sohn zu folgen. „Komm schon, jetzt geht's in die Freiheit."

In der Garage startete Pablo den Wagen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie die Tür zur Garage geöffnet worden war. Sein Vater und Tyler näherte sich; von Rasim keine Spur, doch Pablo fragte nicht nach ihm, befürchtete aber Schlimmstes. Fahren durfte Pablo den Wagen nicht, weswegen er ausstieg und hinten bei Arnold in dem geräumigen Fahrzeug Platz nahm. Die Flucht aus der kleinen Strafanstalt, in welcher noch nicht verurteilte Straftäter auf ihre Verhandlung warteten, war leichter als gedacht. Sämtliche Überwachungskameras waren durch den Stromausfall nicht mehr in Betrieb wie auch die hölzerne Schranke, der sie sich näherten. Alejandro bremste, stellte den Wählhebel auf „Parken" und ließ den Motor laufen, als er ausstieg. Pablo, Arnold und Tyler beobachten, wie Alejandro etwas aus dem Kofferraum holte und damit zur Schranke ging. Tyler begann zu lachen, als er den Gegenstand erkannte.

„Dein Vater hat immer alles Wichtige dabei, nicht wahr?", fragte Tyler noch immer lachend.

Mit einer Kettensäge hatte Alejandro innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Schranke zersägt, bevor er den Kofferraum erneut öffnete und das Werkzeug wieder verstaute.

Nachdem er sich in den Wagen gesetzt hatte, sagte Alejandro schmunzelnd: „Ich werde den schicken Wagen doch nicht zerbeulen."

„Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?", wollte Pablo wissen.

„Wir fahren erst einmal zu einer Tankstelle außerhalb Londons, tanken voll, entleeren im Gegenzug unsere Blasen und kaufen uns noch etwas Verpflegung, denn der Weg wird lang. Wir fahren zu Hopkins", erklärte ihm sein Vater.

Pablo runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Nach Aberdeen?"

„Nein, zur Festung."

„Wo ist Alex?", fragte Arnold, der sich nach seiner Festnahme sehr um seinen jüngeren Bruder gesorgt hatte.

„Der ist bei Hopkins in Sicherheit", antwortete Tyler, ohne einen Blick nach hinten zur Rückbank zu werfen, denn dann hätten die beiden jungen Männer wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass er gelogen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einer Eule überrascht, die ihm ein Päckchen brachte. Fred und George schickten ihm manchmal einen Prototyp von ihren Ideen und von Harry wollten sie die Meinung wissen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Blick auf ein feuerrotes Auto fiel. Es handelte sich um einen Jeep, der so groß war, dass man ihn nur mit beiden Händen packen konnte. Dazu gab es eine Fernbedienung und anhand des Schreibens der Zwillinge erfuhr er, dass es eine magische Steuervorrichtung war. Als Ginny sein kindisches Grinsen wahrnahm, musste sie nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich…", begann Harry. „Ich, ähm, teste vor dem Frühstück nur mal eben den neuen potenziellen Verkaufsschlager auf dem Gang, ja?", sagte Harry vorgetäuscht ernst und gleich darauf war er auch schon mit Auto und der Fernbedienung zur Tür hinaus. Harry stellte das Auto auf den Boden, tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab die Fernbedienung an und schon konnte er mit dem Wagen losdüsen. Es gab nur einen großen Unterschied zu normalen Muggel-Modellen, denn dieses hier konnte atemberaubende Stunts vollführen, die auf magische Weise ermöglicht wurden. Er ließ das Auto manchmal auf nur zwei Rädern fahren, sorgte dafür, dass es „Rampen" hinauffuhr und sich gleich darauf mehrmals überschlug und derweil rannte er dem roten Wagen wie ein begeistertes Kind bis in die Eingangshalle hinterher, die er um diese Zeit noch für sich allein hatte.

Das Surren des Antriebs und das Quietschen der Räder ließen Harrys Augen fröhlich funkeln, bis das Auto an einen schwarzen Schuh prallte, dessen Besitzer daraufhin auch noch anfing zu zetern: „Können Sie nicht aufpassen? Was ist das überhaupt?"

„Tut mir Leid, Severus. Das ist ein ferngesteuertes Auto von den Zwillingen. Sie wollen es auf den Markt bringen, aber vorher wollen sie meine fachkundige Meinung einholen", sagte Harry übertrieben stolz, während er zur gleichen Zeit mit den Hebeln den Rückwärtsgang des Modellautos betätigte, um sich vor Severus' Füßen in Acht zu nehmen, falls die nach dem Wagen treten sollten.

Severus gesellte sich zu Harry und betrachtete wortlos eine Weile, wie Harry vergnügt den Wagen lenkte; merkte sich dabei, wie Harry mit der Steuerung umging, bis er sagte: „Da! Da vorn ist Mrs. Norris."

„Und was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Severus?", fragte Harry ahnungslos, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich sein Kollege Sorgen wegen eines Rüffels von Filch machen könnte, selbst wenn an den Stellen, an denen er das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen hatte wenden lassen, schwarze Spuren auf dem Marmorboden zu sehen waren. Severus antwortete nicht, sondern nahm seinem Kollegen einfach die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. Ein paar Mal fuhr er hin und her, bis er mit der Steuerung einigermaßen vertraut war und dann, zu Harrys Erstaunen, lenkte er den Wagen in Richtung Mrs. Norris, die beim Anblick des roten Flitzers erschreckte und sofort davonsprintete – Severus mit dem Wagen hinterher.

Fassungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete Harry den Wagen und er musste lachen, als die Katze einen Satz nach oben machte, über das Auto hinweg, und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Severus wendete den Wagen laut quietschend und fuhr ihr erneut hinterher. Mrs. Norris mauzte laut, bevor die Stimme von Filch zu hören war, der hinter einer Ecke auftauchte und das Tier in seine Arme nahm. Severus drückte die Fernbedienung an Harrys Brust und ließ einfach los, so dass Harry sie aus reinem Reflex festhielt. Filch blickte sich in der Eingangshalle um und erblickte Harry mit der Fernbedienung. Danach betrachtete er das nun bewegungslose Auto auf dem Boden, welches Mrs. Norris gejagt hatte. Wutentbrannt kam Filch mit Mrs. Norris im Arm auf Harry zu; Severus würdigte er keines Blickes.

„Professor Potter! Wie können Sie es wagen, das arme alte Tier so zu hetzen? Als Lehrkraft hätte ich vermutete, Sie wären langsam Herr über Ihr kindisches Verhalten, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich da geirrt!" Harry öffnete den Mund, um sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Filch ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern drohte: „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Professor Potter. Ich werde mich beim Direktor über Ihre Späßchen beschweren und ich werde verlangen, dass Sie dafür bestraft werden!"

Mit großen Augen hatte Harry die Rüge über sich ergehen lassen, auch wenn es gar nicht sein Verschulden gewesen war. Severus hätte diesen Ranzer abbekommen müssen, aber doch nicht er. Endlich fand Harry seine Stimme wieder und er sagte aufgeregt: „Hören Sie, Mrs. Filch hat doch gar keinen Schaden davongetragen."

Filchs Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, bevor er mit vor Zorn verzerrtem Mund und mit sehr feuchter Aussprache leise, aber dennoch erbost tadelte: „Und dass Sie es dann auch noch wagen, mich so zu beleidigen, Professor Potter."

Erst in diesem Moment fiel Harry der Fauxpas auf, denn er hatte die Katze „Mrs. Filch" genannt. Peinlich berührt kniff er die Lippen zusammen und überlegte, ob eine sofortige Entschuldigung die Situation vor einer Eskalation bewahren könnte, doch es war bereits zu spät. Filch war stinksauer und verließ die beiden, während er Mrs. Norris an sich drückte und ihr gut zuredete, um sie zu beruhigen.

Nachdem Filch die Eingangshalle verlassen hatte, hörte Harry ein brummendes Geräusch und als er neben sich blickte, sah er Severus leise lachen.

„Sie können außerordentlich niederträchtig sein, wenn Sie möchten, Harry", sagte sein Kollege mit einem frechen Funkeln in den braunen Augen.

„ICH? Sie meinen wohl sich selbst! Sie haben seine Katze gejagt und ich bekomme dafür den Anschiss", sagte Harry fassungslos.

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Aussprache", schalt ihn Severus.

Völlig verdattert blickte Harry seinen Kollegen an, bevor es aus ihm heraussprudelte: „Wenn einer von uns beiden niederträchtig ist, dann sind das ja wohl Sie! Ich dachte, Sie wären mein Freund."

Beruhigend versicherte Severus: „Ach, Sie werden schon mit so einer Situation fertig werden, Harry. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen auf jeden Fall für dieses sehr amüsante Intermezzo bedanken. Jeder Tag sollte so beginnen, meinen Sie nicht?" Severus grinste noch immer und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hinauf, während er Harry in die Augen blickte. Einen Moment später drehte er sich und ging in Richtung große Halle, wo er mit Sicherheit als einer der Ersten das Frühstück genießen würde. „Kommen Sie auch frühstücken?", fragte Severus mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Ich bringe lieber erst das Auto weg", erwiderte Harry etwas betreten.

Den ganzen Tag über, wenn Harry während der Pausen auf dem Hof oder in der großen Halle auf Filch getroffen war, hatte er dessen verachtende Blicke auf sich gespürt, die Harry jedes Mal beschämt das Haupt hatten senken lassen. Er wollte wirklich nicht das suggerieren, was er mit seinem Ausrutscher gesagt hatte.

Am Anfang der letzten Unterrichtsstunde kam eine Schülerin an sein Pult und überreichte ihm eine Nachricht. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er den Zettel, um die ihm vertraute Handschrift von Albus zu lesen, der da schrieb:

„Lieber Harry,

komm doch heute bitte nach Unterrichtsschluss in mein Büro.

Liebe Grüße,

Albus"

Er fühlte sich momentan wie ein Schüler, der mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen müsste, aber das Gemeine daran war, dass ihn nicht einmal die Schuld traf. Dafür würde er es Severus irgendwie heimzahlen, dachte sich Harry. Natürlich nicht so bösartig, dass sein Kollege einen Schaden erleiden würde, aber irgendwie würde er sich schon zu revanchieren wissen.

Das Gespräch mit Albus war, wie er es eigentlich hätte erwarten müssen, sehr entspannt verlaufen. Harry hatte für die gesamte Situation mit Filch Reue gezeigt und versichert, dass „Mrs. Filch" ihm unbeabsichtigt und ohne bösen Hintergedanken einfach herausgerutscht sei, weil er es seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gewohnt war, vom Hausmeister so grob angesprochen zu werden und ihn das verwirrt hatte. Die „Strafe", die Harry bekommen hatte, bestand lediglich daraus, an diesem Wochenende die Schüler nach Hogsmeade begleiten zu müssen, was in Harrys Augen nicht wirklich eine Strafe war und da kam ihm plötzlich die Idee, wie er sich an Severus rächen könnte und so teilte er Albus seinen Vorschlag mit.

In den Kerkern war Severus bereits mit Hermine dabei, ein Testkonzept für ihren Farbtrank zu erstellen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Severus laut.

Nachdem die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, trat Harry ein und er rückte gleich mit der Sprache raus: „Ich bin wegen heute Früh zu Albus zitiert worden."

„Und?", wollte Severus mit einem nur schwerlich unterdrückten Lächeln wissen.

„Ich muss am Samstag mit nach Hogsmeade gehen", erklärte Harry.

Etwas verdutzt warf Hermine ein: „Aber darauf freust du dich doch schon die ganze Zeit, endlich mit Ginny zusammen…"

Unterbrechend stellte Harry richtig: „Ja schon, aber das wusste Albus ja nicht." An Severus gewandt sagte er: „Ein weiterer Lehrer fehlt ihm für den Ausflug übrigens noch, weil die meisten sich wohl nicht gerade drum reißen. Wir sind erst drei."

Belustigt erklärte Severus: „Es ist viel leichter, einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten! Die Schüler, wenn sie erst einmal den Honigtopf hinter sich gebracht und sie Mengen an Zucker verschlungen haben, sind so dermaßen überdreht, dass kein Lehrer sich dem freiwillig aussetzen möchte."

„Ist das so? Na ja, ich habe Albus auf jeden Fall gesagt, dass es Ihnen sicherlich eine Freude wäre, mit mir zusammen an diesem Samstag den Hogsmeade-Ausflug zu betreuen", sagte Harry, bevor sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Sie haben was?"

„Sie haben richtig gehört! Albus hat Sie auf mein Anraten hin für Samstag in den Plan eingetragen und wissen Sie was, Severus? Ich freue mich schon richtig drauf!", sagte Harry hämisch lächelnd. „Wir sehen uns. Viel Spaß noch!"

Eine ganze Weile starrte Severus noch auf die Tür, die Harry von außen geschlossen hatte, als er neben sich die sanfte Stimme seiner Schülerin hörte, die ihn fragte: „Habe ich da irgendwas verpasst?"

Von der nicht erwarteten Retourkutsche noch ganz baff drehte sich Severus zu Hermine und erklärte: „Wie es aussieht, erhalte ich nur eine gerechte Strafe." Er seufzte, bevor er noch anfügte: „Und wie Sie eben gehört haben, werden wir am Samstag erst spät am Nachmittag mit der Arbeit beginnen können, weil mein Vormittag anderweitig verplant worden ist." Seine Papiere zusammensuchend suggerierte er: „Wir sollten unsere Arbeit in mein Büro verlegen. Es handelt sich momentan ja nur um Schreibkram."

In seinem Büro winkte er sie unerwartet an sein Schreibpult hinüber, bevor er mit einem Aufrufezauber auch einen Stuhl herbeirief. Sie setzte sich und betrachtete die Dinge auf seiner Arbeitsfläche. Es war aufgeräumt, auch wenn so viel auf dem Pult herumlag. Da waren noch nicht korrigierte Aufgaben der Schüler an der rechten Ecke gestapelt, während links, ganz ihn ihrer Nähe, persönlichere Schreiben und Arbeiten auf einem Haufen lagen. Darunter auch, das konnte sie erkennen, ein Brief vom Ministerium und unter dem einer, der von Linda sein musste, denn sie konnte die Hälfte der Adresse in Lindas Handschrift erkennen.

Den Brief vom Ministerium nahm Severus unverhofft vom Stapel, womit er Lindas Brief freilegte. Er zog ein Blatt Pergament hinaus und hielt es Hermine vor die Nase.

„Ihre Bestätigung für das Patent. Bewahren Sie es gut, Hermine", sagte er mit warmer Stimme.

„Und was muss ich deswegen noch machen?", wollte sie wissen.

Mit Hilfe des zweiten Blatts Pergament, das der Bestätigung beilag, beantwortete er ihre Frage: „Hier ist eine Auflistung vom Ministerium für die geforderte Wirkungsbestätigung Ihres Trankes. Man fordert eine genaue Auflistung der Zutaten und der Zubereitungsart, darüber hinaus die Ergebnisse von mindestens drei Tests. Hier steht beschrieben, was noch beachtet werden muss."

„Wie lange haben wir dafür Zeit?", fragte sie besorgt, denn möglicherweise müsste sie sich sputen, um ihre Ziele bewältigen zu können.

„Ein Jahr! Das sollte vollkommen ausreichen, um mit Resultaten imponieren zu können", antwortete er schmunzelnd.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Ein Jahr? Das ist viel Zeit."

„Ich würde sagen, wir kümmern uns jetzt überwiegend um Ihren Trank, damit Sie bald von Ihrem Erfolg profitieren können", schlug er vor.

Hermine stutzte und fragte verdattert: „Und was wird aus meiner Ausbildung bei Ihnen?"

„Was wollen Sie denn noch lernen?"

„Ich habe nicht einmal ein Jahr bei Ihnen rum. Der Vertrag geht für drei Jahre", hielt sie ihm vor Augen.

Er nickte verständnisvoll, erklärte jedoch: „Alles, was vom Ministerium für die Prüfung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin verlangt wird, beherrschen Sie."

„Das ging ein wenig schnell, finden Sie nicht? Haben Sie die Richtlinien vom Ministerium zur Hand? Ich würde gern mal nachschauen", sagte sie.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss? Sie sind in meinen privaten Räumen unter Verschluss. Ich werde Sie gern holen", bot er an und sie nickte, woraufhin er sich erhob und sein Büro verließ.

Auf einmal sah sich Hermine mit der Möglichkeit konfrontiert, einen Blick in Lindas Brief werfen zu können. Sie war neugierig darauf, wie ein Briefwechsel mit Severus aussehen könnte. Das Schreiben lag genau vor ihr; sie brauchte nur den Arm ausstrecken und schon würde sie ihn in der Hand halten.

Um der Versuchung zu widerstehen stand Hermine auf und ging ein paar Schritte um den Pult herum, an den sie sich mit ihrem Gesäß anlehnte. Mit verschränkten Armen wartete sie mit zur Tür gerichtetem Blick auf Severus, der gerade mal ein paar Sekunden weg war oder war schon eine Minute umgegangen? Zeit genug hätte sie, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, dachte sie und dann, sie konnte es gar nicht aufhalten, drehte sie sich um und griff nach dem Brief. In Windeseile hatte sie das Schreiben entfaltet und las die Zeilen, die in sauberer Handschrift verfasst worden waren.

'Lieber Severus', las Hermine in Gedanken und sie fragte sich, wie innig das Verhältnis der beiden aufgrund dieser Anrede wohl noch – oder wieder – sein würde. Wortlos las sie für sich selbst weiter: 'Es ist schade, dass du keine Zeit findest. Ich würde mich gern mal mit dir treffen, aber ich verstehe, dass dein Terminplan überfüllt sein muss. Immerhin bist du Lehrer und hast zudem noch eine private Schülerin, die auch etwas lernen möchte. Desto mehr freue ich mich, dass du einem Briefkontakt zugestimmt hast. Ich habe…'

Innehaltend konzentrierte sich Hermine auf das plötzliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und sie schloss reuevoll die Augen, weil sie ahnte, dass Severus hinter ihr stehen musste.

„Sie genießen jede freie Minute, um Ihre Nase in meine privaten Angelegenheiten zu stecken, nicht wahr?", hörte sie seine leise Stimme fragen. Er stand direkt hinter ihr, wie sie es vermutet hatte.

Seufzend atmete sie aus. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern faltete sie den Brief und steckte ihn ordentlich wieder in den Umschlag, bevor sie ihn auf den Stapel zurücklegte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Lineal, das auf seinem Pult lag. Sie nahm es, drehte sich zu ihm um und reichte es ihm. Etwas verblüfft nahm er es entgegen, war jedoch offensichtlich unsicher, was er damit anstellen sollte. Mit schuldgeplagtem Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie ihm in die Augen, bevor sie ihre Unterarme anwinkelte und sie ihm die Hände mit der Handfläche nach unten präsentierte. Erst jetzt verstand er, was sie ihm zu verstehen geben wollte. Er brachte sich in Position, indem er sich im rechten Winkel neben sie stellte und mit dem langen Lineal ihre Finger berührte.

„Ich würde zu gern", sagte er schmunzelnd, „doch Albus hat mir erst vor Kurzem zu verstehen gegeben, dass er körperliche Züchtigung nicht duldet. Es könnte mich meine Stelle kosten." Er legte das Lineal wieder an seinen Platz und hielt Hermine das Schreiben vom Ministerium entgegen.

„Sind Sie nicht wütend?", fragte sie unsicher, denn er schien sehr ausgeglichen.

„Wütend? Weil Sie in einen Brief angelesen haben, der oberflächlicher und inhaltsarmer kaum noch sein kann? Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich hoffe, der Briefverkehr beschränkt sich irgendwann auf einen Brief pro Monat, was ich noch verkraften könnte", erklärte er gelassen. „Außerdem hätte ich Vorkehrungen getroffen, wenn mir daran gelegen hätte, den Brief vor Ihren Augen zu verbergen."

Er schmunzelte, weswegen sie nur ein wenig erbost sagte: „Sie haben damit gerechnet, dass ich…"

„Sie können auch berechenbar sein, Hermine", unterbrach er sie amüsiert. „Aber nun zurück zur Arbeit. Lesen Sie die Anforderungen des Ministeriums und sagen Sie mir, ob es etwas gibt, bei dem Sie noch unsicher fühlen."

Die Richtlinien des Ministeriums umfassten bestimmte Fertigkeiten, die ein Schüler vorweisen musste, bevor er offiziell geprüft werden würde und alle genannten wies sie bereits auf.

„Warum ist der Vertrag denn für drei Jahre, wenn ich in einigen Monaten schon alles gelernt habe?", fragte sie naiv.

„Sie, Hermine, haben bei mir nur Dinge gelernt, mit denen Sie zuvor nie in Berührung gekommen waren. Ihre Ausbildung im Mungos umfasste ebenfalls das Fach Zaubertränke, in welchem Sie etliche Verfahrensweisen im Umgang mit Zutaten bereits erlernt haben und Ihren Noten zufolge waren Sie die Klassenbeste. Ich gehe zudem davon aus, dass Sie während der Zeit des Krieges nicht vom Brauen abzuhalten waren. Demnach waren viele Ihre Kenntnisse schon gefestigt, bevor Sie die Stelle bei mir angenommen haben."

„Aber warum musste ich einen Vertrag für drei Jahre unterzeichnen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil man nur mit so einem Vertrag vom Ministerium geprüft werden kann. Sie können da nicht einfach hingehen und behaupten, sie wüssten genug, um eine Prüfung abzulegen. Wäre das so leicht, hätte ich längst meine Prüfung als Legilimentiker in der Tasche. Sie müssen bei einem Meister eine Lehre absolvieren. Das ging mir nicht anders, als ich bei Professor Slughorn meinen Meister gemacht hatte. Nach einem halben Jahr konnte er mir nichts mehr beibringen und ich habe bereits hier die Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke angenommen, während der Vertrag mit Slughorn noch lief. Frühestens eineinhalb Jahr vor dem eigentlichen Vertragsende können Sie Ihre Prüfung beim Ministerium beantragen. Unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen sogar noch früher – natürlich nur mit meiner Einwilligung. Solange werden Sie weiterhin offiziell meine Schülerin sein, selbst wenn wir kaum oder gar nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten sollten", erklärte er gewissenhaft.

„Würden Sie einwilligen?"

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er, während er sich an seinen Platz setzte.

Sie folgte ihm um den Tisch herum und nahm neben ihm Platz, bevor sie sich nochmals die Richtlinien für ihre Ausbildung bei Severus vor Augen hielt.

„Ein paar Dinge würde ich schon noch gern wiederholen", murmelte sie.

„Machen Sie eine Liste und wir gehen alles nochmals durch, worin Sie Ihre Kenntnisse optimieren möchten", versprach er. Wortlos legte er ihr ein leeres Blatt Pergament vor die Nase, bevor er vorschlug: „Schreiben Sie jetzt aber erst mögliche Kandidaten auf, die sich für einen Test Ihres Trankes zur Verfügung stellen würden. Drei Zauberer, drei Muggel, drei Squibs, wie Sie es bereits einmal erwähnt hatten. Vielleicht auch andere magische Wesen wie Elfen. Für die drei Zauberer können wir auch die bisherigen Ergebnisse von Harry, Draco und Mr. Weasley nehmen."

Zur gleichen Zeit, in welcher Hermine mit ihren Notizen begann, machte sich auch Tyler während der Fahrt eine Notiz, jedoch auf seinem Handy, um nicht zu vergessen, was er Hopkins alles mitteilen wollte. Mit einigen Zwischenstopps hatten die Gruppe von Flüchtigen die gut 480 Meilen von London nach Schottland bis zu Hopkins' Festung endlich hinter sich gebracht. Vor dem für eine Festung recht zierlich wirkendem Gebäude hielt Alejandro an, bevor er zu Tyler sagte: „Ruf ihn an, dass man uns aufmachen soll!". Tyler folgte der nach einem Befehl klingenden Bitte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch wurde ein schweres Tor geöffnet, so dass Alejandro einfahren konnte.

In dem alten Gemäuer, welches sicherlich viele interessante Geschichten zu erzählen hatte, war Pablo noch nie gewesen; er kannte es nur vom Hörensagen. Es war ausgesprochen kühl, so dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, nach der langen Fahrt ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Sein Vater zeigte ihm ein Zimmer und es war sehr ernüchternd, dass hier nur eine Ofenheizung vorhanden war.

„Dort findest du Feuerholz", sagte sein Vater, während er neben dem riesigen Ofen auf die gestapelten Scheite deutete. „Du wirst das Zimmer selbst heizen müssen, wenn du es warm haben möchtest. Genauso sieht es auch mit dem Wasser aus. Kümmer' dich drum; ich muss jetzt zu Robert."

Pablo nickte, während er sich mit den Händen die Oberarme rieb, denn es war so kalt in diesem Zimmer, dass er seinen eigenen Atem sehen konnte. Nachdem sein Vater gegangen war, machte er sich gleich daran, den Ofen zu befeuern und er musste sich anfangs wegen des beißenden Rauchs nicht nur die Nase zuhalten, sondern sich auch die Augen schützen und trotz der bitteren Kälte das Fenster öffnen, bis er endlich einen Hebel am Rohr gefunden hatte, damit der Qualm vom Ofen über den Schornstein abziehen konnte. Als er sich heißes Wasser einlaufen lassen wollte, fand er einen alten Badeofen vor, den er auch per Hand beheizen musste, bevor er in den Genuss von heißem Wasser kommen konnte. Pablo seufzte und fragte sich, wo das alles noch enden würde.

Alejandro war derweil an Roberts Büro angekommen und klopfte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, obwohl er von ihm erwartet wurde. Nachdem er mehrmals geklopft hatte, öffnete er einfach die Tür und erschrak sofort, als er einen umgestoßenen Stuhl bemerkte. Hinter dem Stuhl lag Robert auf dem Boden.

„Robert?", fragte Alejandro aufgebracht, während er zu ihm hinüberlief und sich neben ihn kniete. Es war ein wenig Blut zu sehen, welches aus der Nase gelaufen sein musste. Er berührte den am Boden liegenden an der Schulter und in diesen Moment erlangte dieser das Bewusstsein wieder. Robert schien verwirrt und fragte, wo er sich befinden würde, bis seine Gedanken sich geordnet hatten.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Alejandro und half derweil dem Geschwächten vom Boden auf.

Mit einer Hand wischte sich Robert das Blut von der Oberlippe und starrte das Rot auf seinem zitternden Handrücken an, bevor er leise murmelte: „Das sind die! Sie quälen mich mit ihrem Schadenszauber!"


	122. Rätselhafte Gabe

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

vielleicht ist das, was Severus deiner Meinung nach bewahrt, das Einzige, das ihn davor geschützt hat, völlig gefühllos zu werden...

Welche anderen Seiten ich meine? Zum Beispiel hpffa(Punkt)de - da findet man mich als Muggelchen, die die FF auch schreibt (und euch hier immer brav antwortet). John ist mein Beta und hatte damals die ersten Kapitel ohne mein Wissen hochgeladen, weil ich es eh nicht gemacht hätte. Ich kann hier aber schlecht sämtliche HP-Seiten auflisten... ;)

Hallo **Quarks**,

danke, dass du dir wieder die Mühe gemacht hast, dich einer sehr ausführlichen Review zu widmen. :) Ich denke manchmal, dass es besser wäre, die FF an einem Stück zu lesen (ich selbst lese nur abgeschlossene Geschichten). Ich habe Leser, die seit etwas über einem Jahr treu mitlesen und man merkt, dass Details aufgrund der zeitlichen Abstände ab und an untergehen. Freut mich aber, dass du die letzten Kapitel aufgeholt hast.

Es wäre ja schlimm, wenn immer das eintreten würde, was man als Leser vermutet ;) Manche Szenen, wie die mit Severus und dem Auto, sind nicht wirklich handlungstreibend, aber geben durchaus einen Einblick in den Charakter - in diesem Fall zeigte es, wie Severus zu Harry steht und er durchaus mal eine unbekannte Seite kann, wenn er nur will. Oder Hermine, die einfach bockig wird, weil sie genug von Severus hat und ihn deswegen links liegen lässt. Was das Buch betrifft, dass Hermine lesen soll: Sie wird Severus noch mehrmals drauf ansprechen, warum sie gerade das lesen sollte. Der Titel "Größenwahn" lässt schon vermuten, dass Hopkins nicht ganz er selbst ist. Wie viel er überhaupt von der Zaubererwelt weiß, ist auch fraglich. Man weiß auch noch nicht, wie die Hexenjäger ihre Opfer hatten gefangen nehmen können, ohne dass die sich wehren konnten. Glück oder Taktik? Und warum Hopkins' Nase geblutet hat? Möglicherweise hängt das mit dem Wahn zusammen? Ich merke, ich "tease" wieder... ich mach keine böse Andeutungen mehr ;)

Hi **lufa**,

das Ende hast du als Cliffhanger empfunden? Mmmh, ich duck mich schon mal, während du dieses Kapitel liest lol ;)

Lieben Gruß, Muggelchen & John

* * *

Der Samstag war näher gerückt und schon morgens stand Severus mit schlechter Laune auf, behielt diese schlechte Laune auch beim Frühstück bei und wurde noch miesepetriger, als er mit Harry zusammen draußen vor der Eingangshalle auf die Schüler wartete, die er nach Hogsmeade begleiten musste. Es war kalt, der Schnee lag knöchelhoch und am liebsten hätte Severus trotz seines dicken Winterumhangs kehrt gemacht, doch er musste sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Unerwartet trat Albus an Severus und Harry heran.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beide", sagte er fröhlich. Er griff in eine Tasche seines fliederfarbenen Umhangs, zog zwei Galleonen hervor und sagte Severus anblickend: „Sei so lieb und bring mir Zitronenbrausebonbons mit, Severus." Sein Mund öffnete sich, um die Bitte auszuschlagen und den Auftrag an Harry weiterzugeben, doch Albus drückte ihm bereits das Geld in die Hand und flüsterte ihm zu: „Die extra sauren!" Resignierend steckte Severus die Galleonen in die Tasche, während Albus beiden einen schönen Ausflug wünschte und wieder verschwand.

„Alleine geht Albus wohl nie in den Honigtopf, um sich welche zu kaufen oder?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Es wäre unverantwortlich, einem Süchtigen seine Schwäche so leicht zugänglich zu machen", antwortete Severus trocken, woraufhin Harry lachen musste. „Außerdem gibt mir Albus' kleiner Auftrag die Möglichkeit, mir den ganzen Ausflug über in meiner Fantasie ausmalen zu können, wie ich die Bonbons mit einem fiesen Trank versetze." Amüsiert formte sich ein schmales Lächeln auf Severus' Lippen.

Bei Filch gaben die Jugendlichen die schriftliche Erlaubnis der Erziehungsberechtigten ab und jedes Mal, wenn Harry zum Hausmeister hinüberschaute, versuchte der ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick zu töten. Die Viertklässler warteten geduldig und schwatzend darauf, bis es endlich losgehen würde. Einige formten Schneebälle und bewarfen sich gegenseitig. Bei dem Gekreische der vergnügten Schüler schloss Severus einmal genervt die Augen.

Minerva und Valentinus, die anderen beiden, die heute die Aufsicht übernehmen würden, kamen gemächlich und in ein Gespräch vertieft durch die Tür hinaus, wobei es offensichtlich war, dass Valentinus erzählte und erzählte und Minerva sich sehr anstrengen musste, die ganze Zeit über interessiert zu wirken. Beim Anblick von Valentinus rollten Severus und Harry, ohne voneinander zu wissen, jeweils mit den Augen. Vereinzelt fanden sich einige Siebtklässler ein, die aufgrund ihres Alters ohne eine schriftliche Erlaubnis mitgehen durften; darunter befand sich auch Ginny.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte sie freudestrahlend, als sie sich den beiden näherte. „Man kann Ihnen ansehen, wie sehr Sie sich auf den Ausflug freuen", fügte sie frech hinzu, was er lediglich mit zusammengekniffenen Augenlidern kommentierte.

Harry begrüßte Ginny anstandshalber nur mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sagte: „Hermine hat gesagt, sie will auch mitkommen. Sie sollte sich beeilen. Wir sind fast vollständig."

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, hörte man Hermine hinter den dreien sagen: „Zum Glück bin ich nicht zu spät. Fellini hat mich aufgehalten. Ich hab ihn rausgelassen, damit er ein wenig streunen kann."

„Ah, Sie kommen auch mit? Dann können Sie ja ein wenig auf die Schüler achten", schlug Severus vor.

„Nichts da! Das ist Ihre Aufgabe. Ich habe einen freien Vormittag", sagte sie fröhlich, während sie sich noch ihren Schal um den Hals warf.

Minerva zählte die Schüler und verkündete gleich drauf: „Wir sind vollständig. Dann kann es losgehen. Auf zu den Kutschen."

Durch den Schnee stapfend bildeten Harry und Ginny den Anfang der Gruppe. Zwischen den Schülern liefen Valentinus und Minerva, während Hermine und Severus das Schlusslicht bildeten.

„Sie können auch vorn bei Harry laufen. Sie brauchen nicht…"

Sie unterbrach ihn und erklärte: „Ich werde jetzt nicht die lange Schlange überholen, um das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu spielen." Sie blickte verträumt nach oben und vermutete laut: „Es fängt bestimmt bald an zu schneien."

Ebenfalls nach oben blickend betrachtete Severus einen Moment lang die grauen Wolken, die ihn sehr an sich selbst erinnerten.

Bei den Kutschen waren Harry und Ginny zusammen mit ein paar Schülern diejenigen, die als Erste losfuhren. Valentinus fuhr ebenfalls mit einigen Schülern mit, wie auch Minerva, die ganz offensichtlich froh darüber war, nicht auch noch den ganzen Weg lang in der Kutsche von ihrem Kollegen mit belanglosem Geplauder belästigt zu werden.

Es waren nur zwei Schüler, die bisher keinen Platz in den anderen Kutschen gefunden hatten, so dass Meredith und Gordian zusammen mit Hermine und Severus in die letzte stiegen. Anfangs herrschte eine unbehagliche Stille, die Severus unterbrach, als er die Schülerin, die ihm gegenüber saß, vorwurfsvoll fragte: „Was tun Sie eigentlich hier? Sie sind nicht in der vierten Klasse!"

Ihre Wangen nahmen an roter Farbe zu, bevor sie leise antwortete: „Professor Sprout hat mich ermutigt, heute mitzugehen." Nach dem Tod von Meredith' Familie hatte Pomona alles getan, damit die Schülerin sich wohl fühlen würde.

„Und Sie, Mr. Foster? Sie mögen in der siebten Klasse sein, aber Sie sind nicht volljährig. Der heutige Tag ist für die Viertklässler gedacht. Mit wessen Erlaubnis sind Sie hier?", wollte Severus wissen.

Hermine kam es fast so vor, als würde Severus seine an ein Verhör erinnernde Fragerei als völlig normale Konversation betreiben.

„Pomona hat…" Gordian hielt schnell inne, als die Augenbrauen seines Hauslehrers wegen des mangelnden Respekts in die Höhe schossen und verbesserte sofort: „Professor Sprout hat mich gebeten, Miss Beerbaum zu begleiten. Eine Erlaubnis meiner Eltern für den Ausflug liegt vor."

Endlich schien Severus zufrieden zu sein, denn er suchte nicht mehr nach Gründen, Punkte abziehen zu können, obwohl er sich bei Gordian sowieso zurückgehalten hätte, weil der ein Slytherin war.

Nur zaghaft tat Meredith während der Fahrt ihre Vorfreude kund, denn sie erzählte Gordian, was sie alles im Honigtopf kaufen wollte. Als zig verschiedene Süßigkeiten bei ihren skurrilen Namen genannt wurden, schloss Severus erneut die Augen, denn die kindische Schwäche für Zuckerzeug konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Als sich auch noch Hermine enthusiastisch an dem Gespräch beteiligte, seufzte Severus. Er könnte jetzt über einem Kessel hocken – im Warmen – und exotische Tränke brauen, aber nein; sein Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit ihm vor.

Endlich hielten die Kutschen neben dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade auf einer großen Fläche, ähnlich einem Muggelparkplatz. Die meisten Schüler hatten die Kutschen schon verlassen und waren bereits mit den Lehrern auf dem Weg ins Dorf. Gordian war der Erste, der ausstieg, damit er Meredith galant mit ausgestreckter Hand aus dem Wagen helfen konnte. Gleich darauf verließ Severus die Kutsche und als Hermine ausstieg, hielt Gordian auch ihr die Hand hin.

„Sie hatten bereits das Vergnügen, Mr. Foster", ermahnte Severus, so dass Gordian sich zu Meredith gesellte und mit ihr schon einmal vorging, während Severus nun Hermine die Hand entgegenhielt, die sie dankend ergriff.

„Verdammt glatt, das Trittbrett", sagte sie leise, während sie seine Hand hielt und vorsichtig ausstieg.

In Hogsmeade dauerte es gar nicht lang und die Schüler waren in die verschiedensten Läden verschwunden. Zonkos und der Honigtopf wurden als Erstes gestürmt.

„Ich würde gern zu 'Derwisch und Banges' reingehen. Möchten Sie mitkommen, Severus?", fragte Hermine, die den Weg schon einmal eingeschlagen hatte. Er folgte ihr wortlos über die Straße hinüber und in den Laden für Zauberutensilien hinein. Sie stöberte nur kurz, so dass er nicht ungeduldig werden würde. Etwas Interessantes gefunden hatte sie nicht.

Zurück auf der Straße wechselten die Schüler zwischen Zonkos und dem Honigtopf hin und her.

„Würden Sie mich kurz in den Honigtopf begleiten?", fragte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme.

Stutzend sagte sie: „Ich dachte, Sie könnten mit Süßigkeiten nichts anfangen."

„Ich besorge ja auch nichts für mich", erklärte er.

Im Honigtopf drängte sich Severus an den Schülern vorbei bis zur Theke, bevor er den gestresst wirkenden Angestellten anblickte, die zwei Galleonen von Albus auf den Tisch legte und mit Abscheu in der Stimme verlangte: „Zitronenbrausebonbons – die extra sauren." Hermine biss sich von innen auf die Unterlippe, um sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen.

Der Angestellte mit seiner bunten Schürze lächelte breit und vermutete laut: „Ah, der Direktor braucht mal wieder Nachschub."

Die Antwort des von oben bis unten in schwarz gekleideten Kunden bestand aus einem bösen Blick, so dass dem jungen Mann das breite Lächeln schnell verging und er ohne weiteren Kommentar aus einem großen, bauchigen Glas die gelben Bonbons mit einem kleinen Schäufelchen in eine riesige Tüte füllte und als die bis zum Rand voll war, nahm er eine weitere Tüte, um diese ebenfalls aufzufüllen. Für zwei Galleonen bekam man eine Menge Süßigkeiten. Die großen Tüten verkleinerte Severus mit seinem Zauberstab, bevor er sie in den Untiefen seines dicken Winterumhangs verstaute und mit Hermine wieder nach draußen ging.

Beide liefen ziellos auf der Straße umher und Severus hatte immer ein waches Auge auf die Schüler, als plötzlich die Stimme von Valentinus zu hören war, der sich ihnen von hinten näherte.

„Hermine, es ist schön, Sie wieder einmal zu sehen. Ich dachte mir, wir könnten nachher vielleicht zusammen einen Kaffee einnehmen?", fragte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches seine blendend weißen Zähne zeigte.

Da Hermine aufgrund der Einladung an Madam Puddifoot's kitschiges Café denken musste und ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, entgegnete sie: „Tut mir Leid, dafür werde ich keine Zeit haben."

Valentinus ließ Severus völlig außen vor, während er ihr schilderte: „Oh, das ist aber schade. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie als eine Leserin gewinnen zu können, denn wissen Sie: Ich habe ein Buch geschrieben!" Als sie die Augen aufriss, versicherte er: „Ja, wirklich! Ein Buch über Kniesel."

Nichts hielt ihn mehr und so sagte Severus nüchtern: „Ah, ein Buch. Dann wäre es unverantwortlich, für die Arbeit an Ihrem Werk auf die Mithilfe eines begabten Verstandes zu verzichten."

„Nein, nein, ich möchte nur im Vorfeld eine Meinung einholen, werter Kollege. Mithilfe von Dritten benötige ich bei meinem beeindruckenden Fachwissen über Kniesel und deren Züchtung ganz sicher nicht. Mein Buch wird auch so ganz oben auf der Bestsellerliste landen."

Eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen wanderte in Zeitlupe nach oben, bevor Severus mit netter Stimme klarstellte: „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir vielmals, Professor Svelte, mir ist wohl für einen Moment entfallen, was Sie von sich halten." Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete er sich und steuerte auf die Drei Besen zu.

„Es geht wirklich nicht", sagte Hermine zu Valentinus, den sie nicht mehr mit Vornamen ansprechen wollte und daher eine Anrede völlig wegließ. „Ich habe so viel zu tun und muss viele Bücher lesen… Ich werde nicht dazu kommen, aber es ist nett, dass Sie an mich gedacht haben." Sie ahmte Severus nach und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken, bevor auch sie in Richtung Pub ging.

Nur wenige Schüler hatten sich hier angefunden, denn die meisten – davon ging Hermine aus – würden sich beim Madam Puddifoot's einen romantischen Vormittag gestalten und ganz sicherlich hatte es Minerva auch dorthin verschlagen, um ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben, aber besonders wohl, um ihre Ohren vor Valentinus' Stimme zu schützen. In einer Ecke in den Drei Besen sah sie Severus sitzen, der die Karte studierte. Ohne zu fragen setzte sie sich ihm einfach gegenüber.

Er blickte erstaunt auf und fragte: „Was denn? Sie haben die Einladung von dem großartigen Nachwuchsautor nicht doch noch angenommen?"

Ganz ruhig und nicht vorwurfsvoll fragte Hermine: „Warum müssen Sie den Menschen eigentlich immer direkt ins Gesicht sagen, was Sie von ihnen halten?"

Die Karte legte Severus auf den Tisch zurück, bevor er antwortete: „Sie dürfen davon ausgehen, Hermine, dass Professor Svelte nicht einmal verstanden hat, was ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Insofern hat es niemandem geschadet."

„Dann erkennt nur der die Wahrheit, der in der Lage ist, Ihren Sarkasmus zu verstehen", stellte sie fest, bevor sie selbst zur Karte griff.

In diesem Moment kam Remus an den Tisch. Er grüßte freundlich und fragte: „Was kann ich euch bringen?"

Beide gaben eine kleine Bestellung auf und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Diskussionen über Trankzutaten und andere Zaubertränkemeister.

Auch Pablo war gerade dabei, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Die Snacks, die sie während ihrer langen Fahrt von Tankstellen gekauft hatten, waren seiner Meinung nach bekömmlicher gewesen als das, was er von Hopkins' Männern serviert bekam, denn die konnten nicht kochen und schon gar nicht auf einem Herd, den man von Hand befeuern musste. Noch beim letzten Happen fragte er sich, ob es sich bei den hellen Stückchen in der Pampe, die man ihm als Suppe angedreht hatte, womöglich um Hühnchen handelte. Strom – das hatte Pablo gestern feststellen müssen – gab es in dieser Festung gar nicht. Wollte man Licht haben, musste man mit Kerzen oder Taschenlampen vorlieb nehmen. Einen Kühlschrank gab es daher auch nicht, doch es war in dem gesamten Gebäude so kalt, dass einiges ohne Zutun gefror. Die meiste Zeit über blieb er in seinem geheizten Zimmer und immer wieder legte er Scheite nach, damit der Ofen nicht ausgehen würde, doch die Langeweile trieb ihn dazu an, das Gebäude zu erkundschaften.

Während seiner Wanderung stieß Pablo auf ein weibliches Mitglied von Hopkins' kleiner Anhängerschaft. Die Frau war bereits über sechzig Jahre alt und wollte sich noch immer an der Zaubererwelt dafür rächen, dass ihr ehemaliger Liebhaber ihr vor über vierzig Jahren das gemeinsame Kind entrissen hatte, als er sie im Stich ließ.

„Hallo Eleanor, wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte Pablo die ältere Frau.

Der Gram der vielen Jahrzehnte hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht niedergeschlagen und die tiefen Falten ließen sie stets traurig erscheinen. Sie antwortete – zu einem Lächeln nicht fähig – mit sehr schleppender Stimme: „Sie sind bei Mr. Hopkins. Ich hoffe, sie planen gut. Mich verlässt langsam die Kraft…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. Möglicherweise, so dachte Pablo, war sie mit Hopkins' Erfolgen nicht zufrieden.

Während seines Spazierganges über einen der eingeschneiten Höfe blieb er kurz stehen, um sich den unüberdachten Schlossteil näher zu betrachten. In der Mitte dieses großen Hofes befand sich ein erhöhter Podest, auf dem sich Pablo in Gedanken einen Marktschreier vorstellte. Vereinzelt waren Abdeckplanen an der steinernen Wand zu sehen und ein Blick unter eine dieser vor dem Schnee schützenden Planen fand Pablo Holzkisten, deren Inhalt ihm fremd war. Diese weiträumige Fläche erinnerte an einen burginternen Marktplatz aus dem Mittelalter. Weiter hinten befand sich ein hoher Turm, von dem aus man sicherlich eine gute Aussicht über die Gegend haben würde und so stapfte Pablo durch den Schnee an dem Podest vorbei. In der Absicht, den Turm zu besteigen, überquerte er den großen Platz im Freien, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass die Tür zum Turm verschlossen war. Nichtsdestotrotz betätigte er die eiserne Klinke mehrmals mit viel Körperkraft, weil er die alte Tür morsch hoffte, doch sie gab nicht nach.

„Hey, was tust du da?", hörte Pablo plötzlich Tyler fragen, der gerade um den Turm herumgekommen war.

„Ich wollte mal hochgehen, wegen der Aussicht", erwiderte Pablo ehrlich. Tyler anzulügen wäre ein Fehler, denn der Mann war ein abgebrühter Mörder, der einen schlechten Einfluss auf seinen Vater ausgeübt hatte.

„Da gibt es nichts zu sehen und jetzt verschwinde", wies Tyler ihn unwirsch an.

Tyler wandte sich bereits zum Gehen um, da fragte Pablo: „Wo sind Alex und Arnold?" Die beiden Squibs waren die einzigen Personen, die ungefähr in seinem Alter waren. Vielleicht konnte er sich mit denen die Zeit vertreiben, hoffte Pablo.

„Die sind nicht da", war die knappe Antwort.

„Ein Auftrag?", wollte Pablo wissen.

Mit emotionsloser Miene entgegnete Tyler: „Ja, ganz richtig."

Pablo wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Tyler log, doch natürlich würde er ihn daraufhin nicht ansprechen. Auf seinem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer rieb Pablo sich die Finger, die er kaum noch spürte und die er an seinem Ofen wärmen wollte, da traf er vor seinem Raum auf seinen Vater, der ihn hineinbegleitete.

„Wo sind Arnold und Alex?", fragte er diesmal seinen Vater, während er selbst zum Ofen hinüberging, um die Hände auf die Fliesen zu legen, doch der Ofen war viel zu heiß, so dass er sie schnell wieder zurückzog. Sein Vater antwortete ihm nicht und Pablo unterließ es, ihn nochmals auf die beiden anzusprechen. „Was ist mit Rasim geschehen?", wollte Pablo wissen, obwohl er die Antwort zu kennen glaubte.

Sein Vater log ganz offensichtlich, als er antwortete: „Der hat kalte Füße bekommen und ist dort geblieben." Natürlich glaubte er ihm nicht, weswegen er enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte. Sein Vater hatte nach der langen Zeit bereits die Kaltblütigkeit von Tyler angenommen. Er beließ es dabei und fragte nicht mehr nach den drei Personen, die er nun tot glaubte. Stattdessen wollte er wissen: „Kann ich nicht zu Mutter?" Weil sein Vater einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte, verbesserte Pablo: „Ich meine Stiefmutter. Dad, ich möchte hier nicht bleiben. Kann ich nicht zurück nach Spanien?"

Vorwurfsvoll hielt sein Vater ihm vor: „Endlich haben wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden, diejenigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, die Schuld am Tod deiner Mutter sind und dann willst du einfach gehen?" Verachtend stieß sein Vater Luft durch die Nase aus, bevor er sich in Rage redete: „Die Schmach, die diese Zauberer ihr angetan haben, war der alleinige Grund dafür, dass deine Mutter eine Sünde begangen hat." Lauter werden stellte der aufgebrachte Mann klar: „Selbst wenn wir beide sterben würden, Pablo, würden wir sie nie wieder sehen, verstehst du denn nicht?"

„Ach", sagte Pablo sarkastisch. „Ist das etwa der Grund, warum du alles tust, damit wir beide auch in die Hölle kommen?"

Sein Vater kam auf ihn zugestürmt und gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige, durch die Pablo eine Schritte zurückstolperte. Sich die Wange reibend sagte Pablo zornig: „Ich möchte nachhause!"

„Du wirst gesucht, du Idiot. Was glaubst du wohl würde man für 'Versuchte Brandstiftung' bekommen?" Pablo wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und kontern, dass er sich liebend gern der Justiz stellen würde, da wetterte sein Vater: „Du wirst auch von 'denen' gesucht und nachdem, was Arnold und Alex über dieses Askaban erzählt haben, würde ein Aufenthalt dort mit Sicherheit deinen Tod bedeuten! Willst du das?"

Aus Furcht vor einer weiteren Ohrfeige und dem gesammelten Zorn seines Vaters schüttelte Pablo nur den Kopf.

Sein Vater atmete seufzend aus, bevor er etwas ruhiger erklärte: „Wir haben beschlossen, erst wieder etwas zu unternehmen, wenn der Schnee geschmolzen ist. Vorher…"

Entrüstet warf Pablo ein: „Was? Wenn der Schnee geschmolzen ist? Ich will hier keine drei, vier Monate verbringen. Der eine Tag hängt mir schon zum Hals raus. Warum gibt es hier nicht einmal einen Stromgenerator. Hopkins hat doch das Geld dafür."

„Geld, das er anderweitig anlegt. Du wirst in den Monaten, die wir hier verbringen, mit den anderen zusammen ein paar Schießübungen machen. Wir wollen doch vorbereitet sein oder?"

'Schießübungen?', wiederholte Pablo in Gedanken. Sein Vater verließ das Zimmer und Pablo setzte sich gleich darauf auf sein Bett und zog den letzten Schokoriegel von einer Tankstelle aus der Tasche, um sich davon wieder eine bessere Laune zu versprechen. Das Papier warf er in den Ofen, bevor er noch einige Scheite nachlegte.

Nachdem auch Hermine und Severus mit dem Essen fertig waren und sie sich derweil mit einem interessanten Gespräch die Zeit verkürzt hatten, trat Remus erneut an den Tisch heran und er sagte: „Severus, ich würde dich gern mal einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen."

Es schien, als würde Severus diesen Augenblick verfluchen, denn er dachte das Gleiche wie Hermine, nämlich dass Remus ihn auf seine beleidigenden Worte ansprechen wollte. Seufzend erhob sich Severus von der Sitzbank. Hermine warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, den er sich zu Herzen nehmen wollte.

Von Remus wurde er durch die Küche nach draußen an den Hintereingang geführt, doch bevor der Werwolf irgendetwas sagen konnte, giftete Severus ihn an: „Hören Sie gut zu, Lupin, denn das werden Sie nur ein einziges Mal von mir hören: Sie sind ein Dummkopf, wenn Sie einer stichelnden Bemerkung erlauben, Ihr Leben Kopf zu stellen und Entscheidungen zu treffen, die Sie bereuen werden!"

Verdutzt blinzelte Remus mehrmals, bevor er grinste und mit milder Stimme sagte: „Ich habe wirklich noch niemals im Leben eine Bitte um Entschuldigung erhalten, die als Standpauke getarnt war!" Wütend kniff Severus die Lippen zusammen, während er überlegte, ob er sich auf andere Art und Weise für seine Beleidigung reumütig zeigen sollte, doch sein Gegenüber machte ihm die Sache einfach, denn Remus sagte lächelnd: „Es wird dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht interessieren, aber Tonks und ich haben uns ausgesprochen. Wir sind wieder zusammen."

Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, denn das bedeutete, dass Hermine und Harry wieder zufrieden sein mussten, doch er zeigte seine Erleichterung nicht offen, sondern stellte lediglich klar: „Sie haben Recht: Es interessiert mich nicht." Es war für Severus nicht nachvollziehbar, warum sein Gegenüber noch immer lächelte.

„Ich wollte wegen etwas anderem mit dir sprechen. Ich hatte es Albus schon gesagt, aber er macht sich da keine Gedanken. Ich…" Remus suchte nach Worten.

„Spucken Sie es schon aus", drängelte Severus.

„Bei meinem letzten Kontrollgang habe ich einen Muggelgegenstand im Schnee gefunden, sehr nahe an der magischen Grenze zu Hogwarts und ich bin Fußspuren gefolgt, die zu einem Fluss geführt haben. Vielleicht mache ich mir nur wie immer viel zu viele Gedanken, aber ich dachte, du könntest mir Tipps geben, welche Zauber ich noch anwenden könnte."

Drinnen in den Drei Besen leerte Hermine gerade ihr Butterbierglas, als ein aufgeregt wirkender Gordian hereingestürmt kam. Er blickte sich um und da Hermine gerade aufstand, um zu ihm zu gehen, fiel sie ihm ins Auge und er kam gleich stürmisch auf sie zugelaufen.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie!", forderte er eindringlich.

„Was ist denn nur…?"

Er ließ sie nicht aussprechen und erklärte, während er sie am Arm packte: „Mit Professor Potter ist irgendetwas. Er ist irgendwie…" Er suchte nach einem Wort und fand es letztendlich: „Abwesend!"

„Abwesend?", fragte sie ungläubig nach, ließ sich jedoch von Gordian nach draußen führen.

Ein paar Schritte weiter, gleich neben dem Pub in einer unübersichtlichen und mit Kisten voll gestellten Gasse, stand Meredith mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck direkt vor ihrem Professor, doch Harry schien niemanden zu beachten. Er blickte sich verschreckt um und atmete aufgeregt, während er ab und an seine wirren Haare raufte. Auf Meredith' beruhigenden Worte reagierte er gar nicht. Hermine kam auf ihn zu und berührte ihn am Arm, doch er wich erschrocken zurück. Sie versuchte nochmals, sich ihm zu nähern, doch berührte sie diesmal nur zaghaft seine Finger mit den ihren.

„Ginny?", fragte er leise und verunsichert.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. „Harry?" Nein, er hörte sie wirklich nicht, als ergriff sie seine Hand, um sie an ihren Kopf zu führen.

Nachdem seine Hand ihre Haare ertastet hatte, sagte er erleichtert, fast wimmernd: „Hermine." Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Hermine, ich kann niemanden sehen!" Sie hatte sich so etwas gedacht, nachdem er nicht auf ihre Stimme reagiert hatte. „Ich kann niemanden sehen", wiederholte er, „bis auf die beiden Männer da drüben am Schaufenster."


	123. Des Pudels Kern

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
warum Harry nur noch die beiden Männer sehen konnte, kann er sich selbst nicht erklären. Ginny wird da eine interessante Theorie aufstellen, aber letztendlich weiß man so wenig über Harrys Gabe, dass ihre Vermutungen weder Hand noch Fuß haben. Wo Ginny ist? Genau diese Frage interessiert auch Hermine.  
Diese FF hier ist übrigens meine erste. Als Nebenprodukt ist die Satire "Three Characters in Search of an Exit" entstanden - lege ich wirklich jedem ans Herz, der die Nase von schlechten FFs voll hat und darüber hinaus gern lacht. "Der bequeme Weg" ist Slash, aber Achtung, der Oneshot hat Handlung und ist dialoglastig; wer da nicht drauf steht, der sollte lieber PWP konsumieren. Bei hpffa.de gibt es noch ein Drabble ("Severus über Gilderoy") und ein Gedicht ("Kobold") von mir. Morgen am 23.07. (möglicherweise heute direkt um Mitternacht) werden auf hpffa.de die Geschichten für den "Sommerferien-Wettbewerb" erstmalig veröffentlicht und der Gewinner wird bekannt gegeben - kurzum: Es gibt morgen als Premiere einen neuen Oneshot von mir (Muggelchen) auf hpffa.de

Hi **Daniel**,  
Internet nur mit Modem möglich? Da würde ich fast meinen, die Kapitel würden dich nicht überschwemmen, sondern beschleichen ;)  
Danke, dass du das mit den Farben und der Deutung angesprochen hast, das war nämlich wirklich -ächz- viel Arbeit, aber schön zu hören, dass es sich offensichtlich gelohnt hat ;) Hermine wäre sicherlich als Spion gut geeignet, allein schon weil sie Köpfchen hat, aber man muss davon ausgehen, dass ihr Gesicht dank des Tagespropheten bekannt ist. Andererseits gibt wiederum so schöne Dinge wie den Vielsafttrank...  
Und jetzt klär mich bitte über die Idee auf, was Harry "Klein Sevi" (lass ihn das ja nicht hören) zu Weihnachten schenken wird. Bin neugierig :)

Hallo **Quarks**,  
Pablo hat sich sein Leben sicherlich anders vorgestellt. Räume in alten Gemäuern lassen sich nur schwer beheizen und die Freizeitmöglichkeiten für junge Menschen sind sehr begrenzt.  
Und was Severus betrifft: Vielleicht hat er längst erkannt, dass Remus ihm ganz offen die Hand gereicht hat, aber möglicherweise ärgert es ihn. Ich denke, in dieser Hinsicht ist der Tränkemeister ein sturer und nachtragender Dickkopf. Auf alle weiteren Fragen lasse ich die Kapitel nach und nach antworten :)  
Nochmals danke für die ausführlichen Reviews. Diese "gut gemacht, weiter so"-Kommentare sind zwar nett, aber zumindest mir nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Ich weiß, dass manchmal die Zeit oder Lust für eine Review fehlt, aber ich hoffe am Ende der Geschichte, dass sich der ein oder andere Leser mal kurz zu Wort meldet.

Lieben Gruß, Muggelchen

* * *

In der Gasse neben den Drei Besen waren sie vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, so dass zum Glück niemandem auffiel, wie es momentan um Harry stand. Nur die beiden Schüler, die miterlebt hatten, wie ihr Professor plötzlich mit sorgenvoller Miene und Entsetzen in den Augen in die Gasse gestolpert war, um sich an die Wand zu lehnen, hatten von der Aufregung etwas mitbekommen. Meredith und Gordian hatten ihn beruhigen wollen, bis ihnen aufgefallen war, dass er sie weder zu hören noch zu sehen schien. Gordian hatte sofort reagiert und nach einem Lehrer Ausschau gehalten, doch im Pub hatte er nur die private Schülerin von Professor Snape entdeckt. Natürlich war ihm bekannt, dass sie mit Professor Potter sehr gut befreundet war und so hatte er die Möglichkeit wahrgenommen, die Verantwortung für ihn in ihre Hände zu legen.

An Gordian gerichtet fragte Hermine, während sie weiterhin Harrys Hand hielt: „Wo ist Ginny?"

Meredith nickte hinüber zur anderen Straßenseite, bevor sie erklärte: „Sie ist bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat, um sich Kataloge über Brautkleider zu besorgen."

Es war genau das Schaufenster dieser Boutique, vor dem die beiden Männer sich aufhielten, die Harry als Einzige sehen konnte und deswegen bekam Hermine es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Wo ist Professor McGonagall?", wollte sie wissen und die Schüler antworteten, dass sie bei Madam Puddifoots sein würde, um auf die Schüler zu achten. „Bleibt ihr beide bei ihm, ich werde Professor Snape holen!"

Zurück im Pub fragte sie Rosmerta, wo Remus mit Severus hingegangen wäre. Gleich nach der erhaltenen Antwort rannte sie durch die Küche nach draußen und schreckte die beiden Männer auf. Severus wollte sich gerade erbost zu ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen äußern, doch sie versagte ihm jegliche Möglichkeit, den Mund zu öffnen und erklärte sofort: „Harry hat wieder sein 'kleines Problem'! Er kann niemanden sehen, außer zwei Männern und die stehen genau vor dem Laden, in dem Ginny sich gerade aufhält!"

Ohne nachzufragen folgten beide Hermine in die Gasse neben dem Pub, nur um zu sehen, wie Ginny in Harrys Armen lag und sie ihn beruhigte.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine.

Er blickte auf und machte damit deutlich, dass er wieder sehen konnte, bevor er sagte: „Die Männer sind gegangen, kurz bevor Ginny aus dem Geschäft gekommen ist."

„Wohin gegangen? Und wie sahen sie aus?", wollte Severus wissen.

Harry hob und senkte die Schultern und antwortete: „Ich denke, die beiden haben das Dorf verlassen. Und wie sie aussahen? Wie Zauberer eben. Braune Umhänge, schwarze Spitzhüte… Nichts Auffälliges, falls Sie das meinen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nur diese beiden noch sehen konnte."

An die beiden Schüler gewandt befahl Severus: „Gehen Sie und holen Sie Professor McGonagall. Teilen Sie ihr mit, dass der Ausflug sofort abgebrochen wird." An Professor Svelte dachte in diesen Moment niemand.

Die beiden rannten los, so dass Severus sein eigentliches Anliegen preisgeben konnte, denn er verlangte: „Zeigen Sie mir die Erinnerung an die beiden Männer!"

Einmal tief ein und aus atmend nickte Harry, bevor er sich an die beiden Fremden erinnerte und Severus derweil in die braunen Augen sah, bevor der Legilimentik anwandte. Severus sah die Männer so, wie Harry sie beschrieben hatte. Es waren unauffällige Gesellen, doch es musste ja einen Grund gegeben haben, warum sein junger Kollege nur noch diese beiden hatte wahrnehmen können.

„Sie drei werden mit den Schülern zurück zum Schloss gehen, während Lupin und ich die beiden Herren suchen werden", sagte Severus im Befehlston. Ginny nickte lediglich, Harry ließ ein „Okay" verlauten, doch Hermine wollte gerade Widerspruch einlegen, da machte Severus ihr mit einem einzigen Blick klar, dass sie seiner Aufforderung Folge leisten sollte.

„Kommen Sie, Lupin", sagte Severus, bevor er sich bereits umwandte, um die Straße zu betreten.

„Ihr tut besser, was er sagt. Wir vermuten, dass sich in der Nähe Leute aufhalten, die hier nicht hergehören", sagte Remus zu den dreien, bevor er Severus folgte.

Während die Lehrer mit den Schülern per Kutsche wieder nach Hogwarts fuhren, wateten Remus und Severus gemeinsam durch den Schnee aus dem Dorf hinaus und folgten den Fußspuren, die von den beiden Fremden stammen mussten.

Nach einer Weile sagte Remus ein wenig außer Atem: „Da vorn… Wir sind gleich an der Stelle, wo ich diese Büchse gefunden hatte." Remus legte sofort einige von den neuen Schutzzaubern, die Severus ihm vorhin während ihres Gesprächs empfohlen hatte.

„Die Spuren führen dort hinten an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes", stellte Severus fest, der sich sofort daranmachte, ihnen zu folgen.

„Sie werden sicherlich wieder bis zum Fluss führen und dort werden wir sie verlieren", vermutete Remus laut, denn so war es ihm das letzte Mal ergangen, als er den Fußspuren gefolgt war.

Während Minerva sofort, nachdem die Schüler wieder heil zurückgebracht worden waren, Albus aufsuchte und ihm das mitteilte, was sie von Harry und Hermine erfahren hatte, folgte Hermine ihren beiden Freunden bis ins Wohnzimmer.

„Harry, zeig mir die Erinnerung an die beiden Männer! Ich möchte das auch sehen", forderte sie und er wagte es nicht dagegenzusprechen, denn auch Ginny bestand darauf, einen Blick auf die beiden werfen zu können.

Mit seinem Zauberstab zog sich Harry die silberfarbene Erinnerung aus der Schläfe hinaus, bevor er sie ins Denkarium fallen ließ. Die drei stellten sich um das Becken herum und tauchten ein. Kurz darauf war die Erinnerung auch schon wieder vorüber und Hermine meckerte unbefriedigt: „Man konnte sie ja kaum erkennen."

„Was erwartest du? Ich stand etliche Meter von denen entfernt. Ich habe auch keinen Drang verspürt hinüberzugehen und zu fragen, wer sie wären", rechtfertigte sich Harry.

Von einer ganz anderen Seite betrachtete Ginny die Szene, denn sie sagte lediglich: „Ich fand es ganz schön gruselig, Hogsmeade so ausgestorben zu erleben, besonders wo ich ja weiß, dass es voller Menschen gewesen war."

„Ich hätte zu gern gesehen, was mein Trank bei dir gezeigt hätte", murmelte Hermine.

Den Kopf schüttelnd widersprach Harry, denn er sagte: „Ganz ehrlich, Hermine: Wenn so etwas noch einmal passieren sollte, dann möchte ich nicht auch noch für jedermann auffällig leuchten. Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken darüber machen, warum ich plötzlich zwei Menschen sehen konnte, wo doch alle anderen nicht mehr da waren."

„Vielleicht war's eine Warnung?", warf Ginny ein.

„Eine Warnung?", wiederholte Harry.

„Ja natürlich! Wenn du schon so eine Gabe hast, dann muss sie ja zu etwas nütze sein. Was, wenn deine Gabe dich absichtlich auf Menschen aufmerksam macht, die…"

Hier verließen Ginny die Ideen, doch Hermine beendete den Satz: „…die dir gefährlich werden könnten! So ähnlich, wie ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn du ahnst, dass etwas nicht stimmt, nur eben durch deine Gabe um einiges deutlicher!"

Am Fluss, wie Remus es vorausgesagt hatte, konnten sie den Fußspuren nicht mehr folgen, so dass sie sich noch eine Weile umsahen, bevor sie wieder nach Hogsmeade gingen, während sie auf ihrem Rückweg gemeinsam weitere Schutzzauber anbrachten. Severus folgte Remus unaufgefordert in den Pub und gleich darauf auf dessen Zimmer über der Gastwirtschaft. Mit emotionsloser Miene schaute sich Severus in dem Zimmer um, welches zu neunzig Prozent aus Holz zu bestehen schien: Holzfußboden, Möbel aus Holz, selbst die Wände waren holzverkleidet. In gewisser Weise fand Severus das Zimmer durch die warmen Braun- und Beigefarbtöne gemütlich, wenn ihm der Raum an sich auch viel zu klein war.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Severus", sagte Remus, während er einem Schrank zwei Gläser entnahm, um ihm ein nichtalkoholisches Getränk anzubieten.

Auf die dankenden Worte ging Severus nicht ein, stattdessen fragte er: „Wo liegt diese so genannte 'Festung' von Hopkins? Es wurde einmal erwähnt, sie läge in der Nähe des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes, aber auf dem Treffen hatte Arthur nur den Grundriss des Gebäudes herumgezeigt."

„Soweit ich weiß, liegt sie nordwestlich von Clova direkt am Wald, aber genau weiß ich es nicht", antwortete Remus.

Diese Information musste Severus einen Moment lang verarbeiten, bevor er verdutzt äußerte: „So nahe an Hogwarts?"

„Na ja, 'nahe' ist relativ, meinst du nicht? Für uns ist es per Apparation ohne Anstrengung schnell zu erreichen, aber für Muggel ist es eine ganz schöne Strecke. Es liegen immerhin einige Bergschluchten zwischen Hogwarts und Clova, von den ganzen Flüssen mal abgesehen."

„Die Strecke vom Verbotenen Birkenwald aus ist mit einem Muggelfahrzeug leicht zu bewältigen: Die A9 und ein paar Pässe und schon…"

„Du weißt, wie man auf Muggelart zu uns kommen kann? Das erstaunt mich ein wenig", warf Remus ein.

„Im Gegensatz zu anderen habe ich mich sehr wohl damit befasst, welche Wege Muggel einschlagen könnten, um sich uns zu nähern", entgegnete Severus vorwurfsvoll.

In sich gehend rief Remus sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sich tatsächlich niemand bisher Gedanken über die möglichen Anfahrtswege von Muggeln gemacht hatte.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, Lupin, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, warum man Sie allein mit der Aufgabe betraut hat, sich um die Sicherheit Hogwarts zu kümmern. Warum keine Auroren? An einem einzigen Tag wäre Hogwarts sicher, wenn nur zehn Auroren sich darum kümmern würden", sagte Severus.

Nickend stimmte ihm Remus zu, der gleich darauf versuchte zu erklären: „Dann wäre es aber eine offizielle Angelegenheit und es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Medien davon Wind bekommen würden. Sollte es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, dass Muggel – wenn auch nur wenige – eine Bedrohung für uns darstellen, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie die Zaubererwelt darauf reagieren würde. Es würde die Fronten verschärfen und das möchte weder Arthur noch Albus."

„Die Situation ist völlig verfahren", sagte Severus genervt. „Die paar Muggel, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, Zauberer zu beseitigen, gehören nach Askaban! Ich verstehe nicht, warum in dieser Hinsicht noch nichts geschehen ist."

„Weil wir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht mehr allein operieren. Der Premierminister der Muggel hat da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", erklärte Remus mit milder Stimme.

Severus schien zu verstehen, denn er hatte sich leicht beruhigt, aber trotzdem konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Wenn einer dieser Narren mir zu nahe kommen sollte, dann sind mir die Gesetze zum Schutze der Muggel gleichgültig!"

Es fand noch eine erstaunlich sachliche und ruhige Unterhaltung über die letzten Geschehnisse statt, auch über Harrys „Problem", bevor Severus sich mit den Worten verabschiedete: „Am achten Dezember ist Vollmond. Wir sehen uns die Tage zuvor."

„Ähm", machte Remus, so dass Severus sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. „Weiß du, Severus", begann Remus verlegen. „Ich wollte eigentlich nächsten Monat einen anderen Zaubertränkemeister aufsuchen."

Durch verengte Augenlider starrte Severus sein Gegenüber an, bevor er ihm spöttisch vorhielt: „Warum zu einem anderen gehen, wenn Sie es kostenlos hinterhergeworfen bekommen? Sie sind dümmer als ich dachte."

Nickend und innerlich bis fünf zählend, denn er beruhigte sich meist sehr schnell, erklärte Remus trocken: „Genau solche Aussagen sind der Grund, warum es mir schwerfällt, weiterhin nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um die Tränke abzuholen. Dass ich sie kostenlos bekomme, wofür ich übrigens sehr dankbar bin, Severus, ist kein Freibrief dafür, mich auf diese Weise behandeln zu dürfen." Sehr leise und ehrlich fügte er hinzu: „Ich möchte das nicht mehr."

„Eigentlich dachte ich, ein Werwolf hätte von Hause aus ein dickes Fell… Sie werden am sechsten Dezember pünktlich in meinem Labor erscheinen oder ich mache ganz allein Sie für mein Unwohlsein verantwortlich!", befahl Severus.

Stutzend wollte Remus wissen: „Was denn für ein Unwohlsein?"

„Miss Granger", sagte Severus sehr lang gezogen und schmierig. „Sie würde mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, sollten Sie nicht mehr kommen und diese Machtspielchen gönne ich ihr nicht. Ich würde es nicht begrüßen, wenn ich nach einem ermüdenden Unterrichtstag nur mit unausweichlicher Verbissenheit dem darauf folgenden Privatunterricht entgegensehen kann."

„Was hat denn Hermine damit zu tun?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Sie denkt, mich mit Ignoranz strafen zu müssen, weil Sie, Lupin, so verblendet sind und eine sarkastische Bemerkung gleich als Beleidigung sehen und – was noch viel schlimmer ist – aus einer für mich nicht nachvollziehbaren Logik heraus glauben, diese Bemerkung auch noch auf Ihr Leben einwirken lassen zu müssen", stellte Severus erbost klar.

Remus blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er zugab: „Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr ganz folgen…"

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Kommen Sie einfach zum vereinbarten Termin und alle sind zufrieden", forderte Severus und Remus hütete sich dagegenzuhalten.

Er ging nicht sofort, sondern blickte Lupin noch einen Moment lang an, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Gegenüber es doch verstanden hatte.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", sagte Remus ruhig und vorsichtig.

„Sie dürfen alles fragen. Ob Sie eine Antwort erhalten werden, ist eine völlig andere Sache."

Sich ein Grinsen verkneifend fragte Remus: „Wenn dir die Arbeit als Lehrer so sehr gegen den Strich geht, warum machst du das überhaupt noch?" Perplex über diese sehr private Frage konnte Severus nichts erwidern, so dass Remus seine Gedankengänge erklärte: „Du bist frei, hast einen Merlin bekommen und ein nicht gerade geringes Preisgeld. Du könntest…"

Jetzt fuhr ihm Severus über den Mund, denn er fragte spöttisch: „Ich könnte was? Mich mit dem Geld zur Ruhe setzen oder gar ein Geschäft für Zaubertränke eröffnen?" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er ruhiger hinzufügte: „Albus hat sein Preisgeld einem Kinderheim zugutekommen lassen. Harry, soweit ich unterrichtet bin, hat Ihnen die 25.000 Galleonen angeboten, die Sie ganz offensichtlich ausgeschlagen haben, was ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen kann."

Es war Remus unangenehm, dass Severus den Gesprächsinhalt jetzt auf ihn gelenkt hatte, weshalb er sich rechtfertigte: „Ich kann so ein Geschenk doch nicht annehmen."

„Herrgott, warum denn nicht? Mit Ihrer falschen Bescheidenheit stoßen Sie Ihren Freunden doch nur vor den Kopf", warf Severus ihm vor.

„Ich möchte nicht bemitleidet werden…"

„Sie möchten nicht bemitleidet werden?", wiederholte Severus lauter. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich so offen bin, aber es handelt sich eher um Ihren momentanen Zustand, der Sie so bemitleidenswert macht! Sie könnten etwas aus sich machen, wenn Sie nur die Hilfsbereitschaft annehmen würden, die man Ihnen verzweifelt anzubieten versucht und da wagen Sie es auch noch, mich auf meine Lebenslage hinzuweisen?"

„Severus, ich…" Es tat Remus Leid, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus seine Anmerkung auf diese Art und Weise auffassen würde.

„Und jetzt bemitleiden Sie wohl mich? Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, Lupin, was ich alles aus freien Stücken gegeben hätte, wenn ich damit das Schicksal einer bestimmten Person hätte abwenden können. Ich…" Severus drosselte sich, denn seine Stimme hatte viel mehr Leidenschaft inne als er bereit war zu zeigen, doch Remus hatte verstanden. Er hatte begriffen, wen Severus damit gemeint hatte.

Mit milder Stimme pflichtete er seinem Gast bei, indem er sagte: „Ich vermisse sie auch, Severus."

Die Muskeln in Severus' Unterkiefer spannten und entspannten sich mehrmals hintereinander und Remus konnte erkennen, dass sein Gegenüber kräftig schlucken musste. Den Blickkontakt unterbrach Severus abrupt, bevor er ohne zu fragen zum Kamin hinüberging und mit einer Hand bereits das Flohpulver aus der Schale nahm.

„Severus? Vielleicht können wir irgendwann einmal darüber reden?", bot Remus ihm an.

Er drehte sie so schnell zu Remus herum, so dass der schwarze Umhang noch einen Moment nachschwang, während er bereits mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme klarstellte: „Da gibt es nichts, worüber wir reden könnten!"

„Ich dachte nur…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Severus leise schimpfte: „Das haben Sie ganz offensichtlich nicht getan! Worüber könnten wir schon reden? Oder wollten Sie einfach nur die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um mir vorzuhalten, dass ich für ihren Tod verantwortlich bin?"

„Das habe ich nie behauptet!", versicherte Remus entrüstet.

„Aber es ist so und der ganze Orden weiß es!", hielt Severus aufgebracht dagegen. Leise entwich ihm noch: „Harry weiß es."

Da war er plötzlich wieder, dieser Druck auf seiner Brust und Severus' Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, was Remus nicht entgangen war.

„Severus? Setzt dich doch bitte. Du siehst gar nicht gut aus", bot Remus an, doch Severus, der heftig zu atmen begonnen hatte, schüttelte stur den Kopf.

Das, was der ehemalige Todesser eben gesagt hatte, hatte Remus zutiefst erschüttert, denn es wusste doch jeder – einschließlich Harry – dass Pettigrew der Verräter gewesen war, der es Voldemort ermöglicht hatte, Godric's Hollow trotz Fidelius-Zauber zu betreten, um James und Lily zu ermorden.

„Glaubst du, ich mache mir keine Vorwürfe? Peter war einer meiner besten Freunde und ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er ein Todesser geworden war, obwohl er bei mir ständig ein und aus ging. Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass er der Geheimniswahrer wird", erklärte Remus mit Reue in der Stimme.

„Zumindest sind Sie nicht dafür verantwortlich, Voldemort auf die Potters aufmerksam gemacht zu haben", erklärte Severus mit hörbarer Wehmut.

Sanft den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte Remus mit ruhiger Stimme: „Jeder fühlt sich mitschuldig, Severus, selbst Albus."

Diese Unterhaltung wollte Severus nicht fortführen und er wandte sich deswegen wieder dem Kamin zu, da fühlte er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Berührungen hatte Severus immer gemieden und der zusätzliche Gedanke an Hermines Farbtrank und das Wissen, wie Magie sich verhalten würde, veranlassten ihn dazu, sich erschrocken umzudrehen. Er packte Remus am Kragen, damit der es nie wieder wagen würde, ihn zu berühren. Entsetzt über Severus' Verhalten blickte Remus ihm in die Augen und für einen Moment kam es ihm so vor, als würde er den Severus sehen, den er früher in der Schule gekannt hatte, doch es wollte sich ihm einfach nicht eröffnen, was dieses Gefühl ausgelöst haben könnte. Möglicherweise war es Severus' Miene, die momentan die gleiche Verwundbarkeit aufwies, die auch er damals als Schüler aufgewiesen hatte.

„Ich hatte bereits gesagt, dass es nichts gibt, über das wir reden könnten, Lupin", stellte Severus mit ungewollt zerbrechlicher Stimme klar, bevor er ihn losließ. Remus' Kleidung war ganz und gar mit Flohpulver beschmutzt, welches Severus noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Erneut griff Severus in das Schälchen neben dem Kamin, bevor er in sein privates Büro flohte.

Nicht einmal eine Minute hatte er für sich allein, da klopfte es bereits an seine Tür. Niedergeschlagen und missgelaunt öffnete Severus, um seiner Schülerin gleich sagen zu können, dass sie den Rest des Tages nach ihrem eigenen Ermessen verbringen durfte, doch er blickte nicht in zarte braune Augen, sondern in zwinkernde blaue.

„Albus, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um…"

Der Direktor unterbracht ihn und benutzte seine eigenen Worte, die er damals auf Lupins Verlobungsfeier verwendet hatte, denn er widersprach: „Doch, Severus, das ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt!"

Genervt ließ Severus seinen alten Freund eintreten, doch er bemühte sich, keinen Blickkontakt zu dem alten Zauberer aufzubauen.

„Minerva hat mich darüber informiert, was heute in Hogsmeade geschehen ist und ich wollte fragen, ob du die Männer finden konntest", sagte der Direktor.

Mit seinen Gedanken war Severus immer noch bei dem Gespräch, das er mit Lupin geführt hatte und von dem war er noch ganz aufgewühlt, als er mit zittriger Stimme erklärte: „Wir sind Fußspuren gefolgt, aber am Fluss haben wir sie verloren. Keine Spur von ihnen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest? Ich möchte einen Moment…"

„Nur noch eine Sache, Severus. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich habe mich letztendlich dazu entschlossen, den Spiegel Nerhegeb wieder in Hogwarts unterzubringen."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Du kannst mit deinem Spiegel machen, was du möchtest, Albus", sagte Severus gereizt.

Über die schlechte Laune seines engsten Vertrauten sah Albus hinweg, als er erklärte: „Es tat mir im Herzen weh, den Spiegel damals zur Aufbewahrung wegzugeben, aber ich denke, auf dem Dachboden wird kein Schüler versehentlich über ihn stolpern. Ich werde trotzdem Schutzzauber anbringen und – weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin – ich wollte dich im gleichen Atemzug darum bitten, bei deinen nächtlichen Rundgängen ab und an ein Auge auf den Spiegel zu werfen."

Erbost flüsterte Severus: „Das ist ein Scherz oder?"

„Oh nein, ich scherze nicht, mein Guter", sagte Albus, der sich ungefragt auf einen Stuhl setzte und sich einen Bonbon aus einer der vielen Taschen seinen Umhangs suchte, den er aus dem glitzernden Papier auswickelte und sich in den Mund steckte.

Dieser Anblick erinnerte Severus an etwas, so dass er in seinen Umhang griff, zwei Tüten herauszog und diese ungalant auf den Tisch warf, an welchem Albus Platz genommen hatte. Mit einem Zauberspruch vergrößerte Severus die Gegenstände, bevor er herablassend sagte: „Das nächste Mal frag jemand anderen."

„Oh, vielen Dank, Severus. Möchtest du einen?", fragte Albus weiterhin gut gelaunt.

Die Ruhe, die sein alter Freund an den Tag legte, brachte Severus nur noch mehr in Rage, bevor er erneut bat: „Wenn du mich jetzt bitte endlich allein lassen würdest?"

„Sicher, mein Freund. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen: Gehe auf den Dachboden im Westflügel und überzeuge dich davon, dass der Spiegel noch intakt ist. Ich hoffe sehr, er ist nicht durch den Transport beschädigt worden", sagte Albus, bevor er sich erhob.

Stutzend und ein wenig unsicher fragte Severus: „Der Spiegel ist schon hier?"

„Ja, das ist er. Ich würde ja selbst nachsehen, denn es ist ja nichts Neues, dass beschädigte magische Objekte eine zerstörerische Kraft innehaben können, nur habe ich heute Abend leider keine Zeit, ihn zu begutachten."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Severus wissen. Die Antwort formte sich bereits in seinem Kopf, so dass er gleich noch sarkastisch anfügte: „Heute ist doch nicht wieder ein Ordenstreffen oder? Warte, ich gebe dir meine Bridge-Karten mit, damit es heute nicht ganz so einschläfernd abläuft wie beim letzten Mal!"

Albus seufzte, bevor er zugab: „Mir ist nicht entgangen, Severus, dass du dir von dem Treffen viel mehr erhofft hattest. Und ich werde ehrlich zu dir sein: Der Phönixorden trifft sich heute zum letzten Mal."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ließ Severus diese Information zunächst sacken, bevor er erstaunt nachfragte: „Zum letzten Mal?"

Nickend bestätigte Albus und erklärte anschließend: „Deine Vermutungen waren ganz richtig, Severus. Allein Arthurs Wissen über den Orden macht uns handlungsunfähig, selbst wenn er kein Mitglied mehr sein sollte."

„Was ist mit den Hexenjägern? Die dürfen sich dann wohl wieder frei bewegen, weil weder unser noch der Minister der Muggel dazu fähig ist, denen das Handwerk zu legen. Wenn die nicht bald einen gewaltigen Dämpfer bekommen, Albus, dann sehe ich schwarz!", gab Severus seine Meinung zum besten.

„Du siehst doch schon seit viel zu langer Zeit schwarz, Severus", warf Albus mit ruhiger Stimme ein, an der Severus erkannte, dass er nur Tatsachen ansprechen wollte, ohne ihn provozieren zu wollen.

„Albus, bitte", flehte Severus. Er war jetzt wirklich nicht mehr in der Stimmung, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen.

„Sieh dir den Spiegel nachher an, besonders den Rahmen. Ich befürchte…"

„Ich befürchte", unterbrach Severus wütend, „dass du mich wieder manipulierst!"

„Nein, Severus. Du befürchtest etwas ganz anderes als das, nicht wahr? Du hattest den Spiegel schon einmal zu Rate gezogen, um zu erfahren, wie dein größter Wunsch aussehen würde", sagte Albus mit warmer Stimme, um Severus seine Zuneigung bekunden.

Als er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, was er einst in dem Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte, sorgte dafür, dass all die verdrängten Erinnerungen wieder in ihm aufkeimten, die damals dazu geführt hatten, die wohl wichtigste Entscheidung seines Lebens zu treffen.

Mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme sagte Severus gedankenverloren: „Zumindest ist mein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen."

Bestätigend nickte Albus, bevor er sanft und doch zugleich mit Nachdruck fragte: „Und du möchtest nicht wissen, was jetzt, nach Voldemorts Tod, diese Stellung eingenommen hat?"

In Gedanken fragte sich Severus selbst, ob er es wissen wollte und er hatte keine Antwort darauf parat. Vor einem Jahr hätte er noch die Kraft aufgebracht, alles ertragen zu können, was der Spiegel ihm gezeigt hätte, doch es war fraglich, ob der Spiegel ihm vor einem Jahr überhaupt etwas hätte zeigen können.

„Es wird so oder so mit 'Tod' zu tun haben, Albus", antwortete Severus niedergeschlagen.

Seufzend steckte Albus die beiden Tüten mit Zitronenbonbons in seine Taschen und empfahl einen Augenblick später resignierend: „Dann sieh nicht hinein, aber überprüfe bitte, ob der Spiegel unversehrt ist. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür."

Der Direktor wandte sich zum Gehen ab und hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet, da fragte Severus flüsternd in den Raum hinein: "Was hast du eingenommen, um zu überleben, Albus?"

Severus hörte, wie die Tür zu schlug und ging davon aus, dass Albus seine Frage nicht einmal vernommen hatte. Umso mehr erschrak er, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, doch anders als bei Lupin war diese Hand willkommen. Albus beließ die Hand auf dieser Stelle, während er sich genau vor ihn stellte und mit aufrichtiger Miene erklärte: „Ein Elixier, welches vermag, über die schlimmsten Erkrankungen Herr zu werden, Severus. Ein Elixier, das sogar den Tod als Krankheit sieht, die mit Leichtigkeit geheilt werden kann."  
Diese Hinweise waren genug für seinen hellen Verstand, so dass Severus sofort begriff und verdutzt fragte: "Aber du hast ihn doch zerstört?"  
Die Hand an seiner Schulter drückte einmal zu und die Augen des Direktors schlossen sich einen Moment, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und ehrlich schilderte: "Flamel hatte mir nur auferlegt, den Stein zu zerstören."  
Es war nur für einen Moment ein wenig Enttäuschung in Severus braunen Augen zu sehen, doch dann sagte er: "Und du hast es nicht getan. Hattest du denn keine Angst, dass Voldemort davon hätte erfahren können?"  
Den Kopf schüttelnd erläuterte Albus: "Niemand außer mir wusste davon und ich habe mich gehütet, Harry zu nahe zu kommen, damit Voldemort nicht durch ihn die Chance bekommen würde, dieses Geheimnis in meinen Gedanken zu erspähen."

Die Hand wanderte an Severus Oberarm hinunter und drückte in freundschaftlicher Geste zu. Albus erinnerte sich an seine damalige Verzweiflung und die Befürchtung, Voldemort würde es auf den einzigen Verwandten seines ärgsten Feindes abgesehen haben, um seinen Widersacher kampflos in die Finger zu bekommen. Damals war Harry durch Voldemort noch leicht beeinflussbar gewesen und Harrys Befreiungsaktion im Ministerium hatte Albus vor Augen gehalten, wie richtig er mit seinen Befürchtungen gelegen hatte. Dass Harry nicht als Voldemorts Gefangener geendet war, war einzig den Freunden an seiner Seite zu verdanken gewesen, die ihn nicht alleine haben ziehen lassen. Um Harry und dessen Patenonkel gleichzeitig zu beschützen, musste er Sirius das Elixier des Lebens gegeben, welches dieser blind vertrauend geschluckt hatte, bevor der Weg ins Ministerium eingeschlagen wurde. Albus war sich sicher gewesen, dass man es bei einem Kampf besonders auf Sirius absehen würde und er hatte gewusst, dass – jedoch nicht wie – Sirius in jener Nacht nicht mit dem Leben davonkommen sollte. Doch nicht einmal Albus hatte erahnen können, dass Sirius durch den mysteriösen Schleier fallen würde und es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass er ihn über das Verschwindekabinett tatsächlich wieder hatte zurückholen können.

Mit dieser damals gefühlten Verzweiflung in der Stimme erklärte Albus: "Ich musste Sirius von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen, um Harry wenigstens einen Verwandten zu bewahren, der ihm so viel bedeutete."  
"Du hast Black das gleiche Elixier verabreicht, obwohl du nicht einmal gewusst hattest, was ihn hinter dem Vorhang erwarten würde? Was hättest du getan, wenn er mit völlig wirrem Verstand wieder aufgetaucht wäre?"

Albus antwortete nicht. Er blickte ihn nur stumm an und Severus wurde in diesem Moment von einem seltsam unguten Gefühl ergriffen, als er eine Antwort auf seine eigene Frage zu finden hoffte. Einige Male hatte Albus bereits vermeintlich hartherzig gehandelt, wenn es darum gegangen war, die Siegeschancen für die gute Seite zu verbessern. Das hatte er bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, selbst wenn Severus damals geglaubt hatte, für seine Entscheidung selbst verantwortlich zu sein. Letztendlich war es immer Albus gewesen, der die Fäden in der Hand gehalten hatte und die hatte er selbst noch nach seinem vorgetäuschten Tod nicht abgeben wollen.

„Du hast Black verschwinden lassen, um ihn gegen Harry als Druckmittel einzusetzen, falls der sich nach dem Sieg über Voldemort plötzlich von einer anderen Seite gezeigt hätte. Andererseits hattest du mit Blacks Wiederauferstehung einen Trumpf im Ärmel, der dir nicht nur Harrys ewige Dankbarkeit, sondern auch die Anerkennung der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft gesichert hätte", kombinierte Severus mit monotoner Stimme.

"So wie du es ausdrückst, Severus, hört es sich sehr hinterlistig an, aber glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass meine Absichten immer die besten waren", rechtfertigte sich Albus.  
"Auch bei mir? Ich bezweifle das langsam, Albus. Ich bezweifle, dass meine Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war. Mein Leben hätte mit Voldemorts Tod ebenfalls enden müssen. Ich bin doch nur noch ein Schatten, der verzweifelt versucht, ein Leben zu imitieren", offenbarte Severus das erste Mal in Worten gegenüber einer anderen Person.  
"Oh Severus, so darfst du nicht denken", flehte Albus, dem anzuhören war, dass die Worte seines jungen Freundes ihm sehr nahe gegangen waren. "Was du suchst, mein lieber Freund, findest du nicht in der Vergangenheit."  
"Ich bin Vergangenheit, Albus", sagte Severus hoffnungslos. "Die wenigen, glücklichen Erinnerungen, die ich bewahren konnte, um noch einen Patronus erschaffen zu können, die stammen aus längst vergangenen Tagen", erklärte er erschüttert, bevor er den Kopf hängen ließ.


	124. Nerhegeb

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
ob der gute Severus so klein war, als er das erste Mal in den Spiegel gesehen hat? ;) Die Muggelschutzzauber liegen um Hogwarts herum, aber nicht um Hogsmeade und z.B. auch nicht um den Fuchsbau, da habe ich nämlich extra nochmal nachgelesen, damit ich da keinen Fehler mache :)  
Einmal 3 und einmal 4 Tage sind doch okay. Ich habe mir z.B. angewöhnt, nur noch abgeschlossene FFs zu lesen, weil ich es nicht ausgehalten habe, Wochen oder manchmal sogar Monate auf ein neues Kapitel zu warten. Woher ich komme? Aus Berlin, aber die Ferien betreffen mich schon lange nicht mehr.

Hallo **Daniel**,  
danke für das Lob :) Deine Anmerkung bezüglich Harry ("Warum immer ich?") ist wirklich treffend. Und was Hopkins' Männer betrifft, da hatte man im Laufe der FF schon hören können, dass es Unstimmigkeiten in der Gruppe gibt und die Anhänger langsam zu schwinden scheinen. Vielleicht ließe sich wirklich einer der Aussteiger als Spion gewinnen...  
Falls manche Kapitel in Zukunft etwas "ruhig" wirken sollten, so sei es mir bitte verziehen. Ich kann in diesem Sinne nur versprechen, dass es abwechslungsreich bleiben wird und die Spannung nicht zu kurz kommt. Hermine und Harry beißen sich an Severus weiterhin die Zähne aus - solange, bis Hermine die Nase voll haben wird. Der Stand bei Lucius? Der bereitet sich innerlich auf den 12. Januar - seinen Verhandlungstermin - vor.  
P.S.: Dann habe ich es richtig geahnt mit dem ferngesteuerten Auto für "klein Sevi" - wollte es nur bestätigt wissen ;)

Lieben Gruß,  
John & Muggelchen

* * *

Es war schon spät und wegen der überschrittenen Sperrstunde traf Severus auf seinem Weg zum Dachboden keinen einzigen Schüler an oder er sah nur niemanden, weil er gedankenverloren und mit gesenktem Blick durch die Gänge wandelte. Im Westflügel des vierten Stocks erschrak er, als plötzlich eine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Auch Hermine hatte sich erschrocken.

„Huch, entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ich wollte nur Fellini rauslassen", sagte sie. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass etwas mit ihm nicht zu stimmen schien. „Alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

Er riss sich zusammen und erwiderte mit angeschlagener Stimme: „Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden? Ich möchte meinen Rundgang fortführen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er weiter und Hermine überlegte derweil, warum er gerade diesen Weg einschlug, wo der Astronomieturm – sein bevorzugtes Ziel – von hier aus doch so schlecht zu erreichen war. Fellini war bereits durch die Tür hinausgegangen, um wie Severus seinen abendlichen Rundgang zu beginnen, nur dass er weniger auf Schüler achten würde als eher auf krauchendes Getier und Mäuse, mit denen er sich die Zeit vertreiben wollte.

Dem schwarzen Schatten ihres Professors schaute Hermine noch eine Weile nach, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und erst dann schloss sie die Tür. Wie jeden Abend machte sie sich erneut daran, Kapitel zehn häppchenweise durchzugehen, bis sich ihr vielleicht endlich etwas offenbaren würde. Es hatten sich bereits verschiedene Theorien in ihrem Kopf gebildet. Die wahrscheinlichste war ihrer Meinung nach jene, dass Severus magisch etwas bewahrt hatte, was er nun finden wollte, doch sie hatte einfach zu wenige Informationen, um effektiv arbeiten zu können. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es möglich sein würde, die im Buch angesprochenen Dinge außerhalb des Körpers zu bewahren; verkorkt in einem Fläschchen. Immer wieder dachte sie darüber nach, wer ihr bei des Rätsels Lösung wohl helfen könnte, doch Harry, so mächtig er auch sein mochte, wäre ihr sicherlich keine große Hilfe. Sie benötigte einen genauso klugen Verstand wie den ihren und mit einem Male fiel ihr eine Person ein, die sogar mit Leichtigkeit zu kontaktieren war.

In seinem Schlafzimmer saß Draco an einem Tisch, um neben der Hauptbeschäftigung, Gummischlangen zu verzehren, auch noch nebenbei die Hausaufgaben des Tages zu erledigen, was er als Last empfand. Hätte er sich damals rechtzeitig für die Schule angemeldet, hätte er mit Sicherheit zu der kleinen Gruppe Schüler gezählt, die ihren UTZ außerhalb der Reihe beim Ministerium hatten ablegen dürfen. Er seufzte, als er die fertige Arbeit für Professor Flitwick auf den Stapel der erledigten Hausaufgaben legte, bevor er sich das Heft für Zaubertränke vornahm. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, nicht die gestellten Fragen zu beantworten, sondern einfach zu schreiben „Du weißt doch, dass ich alles beherrsche!". Allerdings hatte Draco mit seinem Todesserkostüm bereits 170 Hauspunkte verloren, weswegen er sich dazu zwang, auch diese Hausaufgaben gewissenhaft zu erledigen. Vielleicht konnte er sogar Bonuspunkte erhaschen, wenn er sehr ausführlich arbeiten würde, hoffte er.

Es klopfte und die Ablenkung hieß er willkommen, so dass er fröhlich „Herein!" rief. Für einen Moment schaute er seinen Gast verdutzt an, denn es handelte sich dabei um Hermine.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er höflich, während er mit einer Hand auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich deutete, damit sie Platz nehmen konnte. Das dicke Buch unter ihrem Arm war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, so dass er gleich fragte: „Was ist das?"

Sie legte das Buch auf den Tisch, setzte sich und erklärte: „Ich denke, das hat mit Severus zu tun." Sie schlug ein bestimmtes Kapitel auf, schob es vorbei an der Tüte Gummischlangen zu ihm hinüber und gab offen zu: „Aber ich komme nicht allein dahinter. Ich brauche Hilfe."

Endlich war Severus an der Tür zum Dachboden des Westflügels angelangt. Diesen Weg hatte er selten benutzt, weil es hier keine Räume oder kuschelige Nischen gab, die Schüler für ihre hormonell bedingten, nächtlichen Ausflüge nutzen könnten. Seufzend griff er in seine Innentasche und tastete gleich neben seinem Herzen nach dem Zauberstab, mit dem er die Tür öffnen wollte. Albus hatte ihm die Schutzzauber genannt, die es zu überwinden galt, um den Dachboden betreten zu können.

Nach einigem Wutschen und Wedeln öffnete sich die Tür laut quietschend und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie hinter sich wieder zu schließen, damit zumindest ein wenig Licht vom Gang hereinscheinen konnte, doch das half leider wenig. Drinnen war es stockfinster, so dass Severus einen Lumos anwenden musste. Die ersten Schritte nahm er problemlos, doch sehr bald stieß er an verschiedene Gegenstände, die bereits seit vielen Jahrzehnten hier untergebracht waren. Es handelte sich um Bänke, Stühle, Tafeln, Unmengen an Büchern, ausrangierte Schulbesen und einige Gegenstände, die ehemalige Lehrer einfach zurückgelassen hatten und die Albus nicht wegwerfen wollte. Hier oben hatte Minerva, die es dem Direktor gleichgemacht hatte, nach dem sechsten Schuljahr auch das persönliche Hab und Gut von Draco und ihm aufbewahrt. Mit hin und her schwingendem Zauberstab schuf Severus sich einen begehbaren Pfad, bis er an eine weitere Tür auf dem Dachboden stieß, hinter welcher sich der Spiegel Nerhegeb befinden sollte.

Albus hatte gründlich gearbeitet, denn auch diese Tür war mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, die Severus jedoch, weil sie ihm bekannt waren, ohne Mühe überwinden konnte. In diesem Raum befanden sich Fackeln an den Wänden, die er mit einem Incendio entflammte. Zunächst ließ Severus seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er ihn in der Mitte auf dem verhüllten Gegenstand ruhen ließ. Hier war neben dem durch ein burgunderfarbenes Tuch bedeckten Spiegel nichts anderes untergebracht. Einmal tief durchatmend näherte sich Severus dem verhüllten Gegenstand. Er stellte sich seitlich davor, bevor er das Tuch mit dem Stab nach oben hinweg entfernte und es in der Luft hängen ließ. Mit zögerlichem Blick betrachtete er den hölzernen, kunstvoll verzierten Rahmen des Spiegels, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, zunächst die Rückseite nach Schäden abzusuchen, doch die Fläche war, bis auf die normale Holzmaserung, ebenmäßig glatt. Keine Risse waren zu erkennen, so dass Severus wieder um den Spiegel herumging, sich jedoch nicht direkt vor ihn stellte, denn dann würde Nerhegeb ihm seinen größten Wunsch zeigen. Mit Hilfe seiner Hände tastete er auffällig aussehende Stellen ab, die sich jedoch allesamt als nicht beschädigt herausstellten. Der Spiegel war völlig intakt.

Bewegungslos verharrte Severus seitlich neben dem Spiegel und er dachte darüber nach, was er wohl sehen würde, sollte er sich direkt vor ihn stellen. So wie ein Patronus sich ändern konnte oder gar der eigene Irrwicht, so konnte sich im Laufe des Lebens natürlich auch der größte Wunsch einer Person ändern. Severus ging fest davon aus, dass der Spiegel ihm etwas anderes zeigen würde als vor zwanzig Jahren. Dieser einstige Wunsch hatte sich bereits dank Harry erfüllt, denn er hatte sich damals nichts mehr ersehnt als den Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal tot zu sehen. Severus fand nicht den Mut, um selbst in den Spiegel zu blicken. Stattdessen überlegte er, was andere Menschen in ihm sehen könnten. Lupin würde sicherlich sich selbst in einem schicken schwarzen Anzug neben Tonks vor dem Traualtar stehen sehen, während Albus Minerva an seiner Seite erblicken würde oder sogar nichts außer sich selbst. Und Linda? Sie würde vielleicht ihren verstorbenen Mann neben sich sehen. Bei Molly war Severus sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Bilder einer pompösen Hochzeit von Harry und ihrer Tochter erspähen könnte, die zudem ganz ohne Patzer ablaufen würde. Severus fragte sich ernsthaft, was Hermine erblicken könnte. Womöglich die Anerkennung der magischen Gesellschaft und eine Willkommensfeier, die die großen Zaubertränkemeister aus aller Welt für sie geben würden. Und Harry? Der würde die junge Miss Weasley sehen, vermutete Severus, aber es war auch wahrscheinlich, dass sich Harrys und sein eigener größter Wunsch sehr ähnlich sein könnten.

Mit einem Zauberspruch bedeckte Severus den Spiegel wieder, bevor er alle möglichen Schutzzauber erneut anwandte und den Dachboden kurz darauf niedergeschlagen verließ.

Zur gleichen Zeit knisterte bei Harry und Ginny der Kamin und es kündigte sich kein Geringerer an als Ron.

„Hey, Leute! Kann ich vorbeikommen?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen. Er war willkommen und im Nu war er durch den Kamin ins Wohnzimmer seiner Schwester und seines besten Freundes gelangt.

„Ron, was für eine Überraschung!", sagte Harry begeistert, bevor er ihn stürmisch begrüßte. „Ohne Angelina?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Die ist mit Freundinnen unterwegs. Ich wollte mal vorbeischauen, weil wir doch in den Wintermonaten mit dem Training aufhören und weil jetzt schon so viel Schnee liegt…" Er ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen und erklärte: „Na ja, ab und an werden wir noch trainieren, aber momentan habe ich sehr viel Freizeit." Er betrachtete den Tisch vor sich und sagte danach schmunzelnd: „Wisst ihr, was hier fehlt? Ein Schälchen mit Süßigkeiten!"

Harry lachte, zauberte ihm jedoch den gewünschten Gegenstand herbei, so dass Ron über die Schokofrösche herfiel und mit vollem Mund nörgelte: „Die haben jetzt die Karten wieder mit neuen Zauberern aufgestockt. Das heißt, mir fehlen wieder 23 Karten anstatt nur drei."

„Ich werde alle aufheben", versicherte Harry, der sich nun neben Ron setzte.

Ginny ließ sich ebenfalls neben ihrem Bruder nieder, weshalb er sich ihr zuwandte und grinsend fragte: „Wie geht's meinem Neffen?"

„Der schläft", antwortete sie knapp.

„Mensch, kann der nicht mal wach sein, wenn sein Lieblingsonkel zu Besuch kommt?"

Sie musste herzlich lachen, bevor sie sagte: „Das wird sich erst noch herausstellen, ob du sein Lieblingsonkel sein wirst."

„Oh, das werde ich sein", sagte Ron, der plötzlich etwas aus seiner Hemdtasche zog und es Ginny überreichte. „Das ist ein Geschenk für Nicholas", fügte er hinzu, bevor er dem Gegenstand mit seinem Zauberstab die normale Größe wiedergab. Es handelte sich um eine weiße Stoffeule. „Als ich die gesehen habe, musste ich gleich an Hedwig denken."

Als die neben dem Fenster auf ihrer Stange dösende Eule ihren Namen vernahm, drehte sie ihren Kopf.

„Aber das Schönste ist…" Ron tippte die flauschige Stoffeule mit seinem Stab an und sie begann mit sanften Flügelschlägen in der Luft zu schweben. „Versuch mal, nach ihr zu greifen!", forderte Ron.

Ginny streckte ihre Hand aus und da stieß die Eule ein wohlig klingendes „Schuhu" aus.

Die Eule betrachtend sagte Harry: „Du hättest mir auch eine mitbringen können."

Sein Freund giggelte und erklärte: „Du hast das Original, mein Guter." Ginny brachte das neue Spielzeug ins Schlafzimmer und als sie unter vier Augen waren, fragte Ron: „Ist Hermine noch bei Snape oder…"

„Ich kann sie mal anflohen, ob sie oben ist", bot Harry an, während er sich schon zum Kamin begab.

„Oben? Ich dachte, sie wohnt in den Kerkern."

„Sie ist nach oben gezogen. Es war ihr wohl doch zu dunkel da unten. Jetzt wohnt sie im vierten Stock bei der Bibliothek und sie hat sogar einen Balkon!", sagte Harry stolz, denn er hatte es befürwortet, dass die blasse Hermine wieder etwas Tageslicht sehen würde.

„Dann floh sie an! Sie soll runterkommen, wenn ich schon einmal hier bin", sagte Ron mit Vorfreude in der Stimme, denn er hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Während Harry am Kamin nach Hermine rief, versank Ron in Gedanken. Harry hatte ihm von dem Vorfall mit den Dunklen Künsten erzählt und dass Hermine es vermissen würde, wie früher mit ihren engsten Freunden zusammen zu sein. Das war unter anderem der Grund, warum Ron heute hier war. Er wollte Hermine sehen. Andererseits hatte er heute sowieso Zeit, denn Angelina unternahm kaum etwas mit ihm zusammen, sondern suchte die Abwechslung bei ihren Freundinnen.

„Sie ist nicht da", sagte Harry verwundert, womit er Ron aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Ron blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand und fragte: „Sie wird doch um diese Zeit wohl nicht mehr bei Snape sitzen? Nimmt er sie zu hart ran? Hermine braucht auch mal etwas Zeit für sich!"

Mit gespitzten Lippen schüttelte Harry den Kopf, bevor er sagte: „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, aber ich kann mal in sein Büro anflohen."

Nach weniger als einer Minute kehrte Harry vom Kamin zurück.

„Es geht keiner ran", sagte er nachdenklich.

Die Sorge in Harrys Stimme war Ron nicht entgangen, weswegen er wissen wollte: „Es wird doch hoffentlich nichts passiert sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht stellen sie wieder irgendwas an?"

Rons Augen wurden ganz groß, bevor er fragte: „Inwiefern?"

Lachend setzte sich Harry wieder neben ihn und erklärte: „Die waren neulich mal am See bei Albus' Grab und wollten es öffnen."

„Spinnen die beiden? Das ist 'Störung der Totenruhe'!" Ron stutzte über seine eigenen Worte. „Na ja, es wäre… Ich meine, Dumbledore läuft ja munter hier im Schloss herum. Haben sie was gefunden?"

„Sie haben herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem Grab um einen massiven Marmorklotz handelt. Da ist keine Leiche weit und breit!", schilderte Harry.

Beide Augenbrauen wanderten bis zum Haaransatz hinauf, bevor Ron schelmisch sagte: „Da hat der alte Knabe uns ganz schön an der Nase herumgeführt."

„Vor allem finde ich geschmacklos, dass das Grab noch immer existiert", sagte Harry mit gekräuselter Nase.

„Geschmacklos ist das gar nicht mal", wiegelte Ron ab, „aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Aschenbecher man daraus meißeln könnte?"

Harry lachte über Rons Bemerkung, bis Ginny ins Zimmer zurückkam: Mit Nicholas auf dem Arm.

„Hier, Ron. Dein Neffe ist wach. Bei dem Gegacker hier im Wohnzimmer hätte ich auch nicht schlafen können", sagte sie, während sie ihm den Jungen reichte.

Nebenbei mit seinem Neffen schmusend fragte Ron: „Habt ihr beide den Tagespropheten verfolgt?"

Ein wenig erbost erklärte Harry: „Den lese ich aufgrund persönlicher Abneigung sehr selten."

„Dann habt ihr nicht mitbekommen, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Verfahren mit 'Veritaserum Plus' angestrebt hat?" Da Harry und Ginny den Kopf schüttelten, erzählte Ron: „Dad sagt dazu kaum etwas, weil er als Minister die Hintergrundinformationen nicht einfach so weitererzählen darf, aber ich habe nicht nur den Tagespropheten verfolgt, sondern mich auch nebenbei schlau gemacht." Es erstaunte Harry ein wenig, dass Ron eine Eigenart an den Tag gelegt haben soll, die man eigentlich nur Hermine zuschreiben würde. „Der Verhandlungstermin ist der zwölfte Januar."

„Schon?", fragte Harry überrascht nach.

Ron nickte und fuhr gleich darauf fort: „'Veritaserum Plus' ist ein ziemlich übles Zeug; hat mir Tonks erzählt. Du antwortest nicht nur wahrheitsgemäß auf eine Frage, sondern schilderst auch alles andere, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt und an diesem Ort geschehen war. Wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du heute früh in der Großen Halle gefrühstückt hast, Harry, dann würdest du nicht nur mit Ja antworten, sondern mir auch haarklein erzählen, was du gegessen hast, womit du vielleicht geliebäugelt, aber nicht angerührt hast, wer noch alles in der Großen Halle zu diesem Zeitpunkt anwesend war, in welcher Anordnung die anderen an den Tischen gesessen haben, was sie getragen haben…"

„Ich verstehen schon, Ron", sagte Harry mit einer stoppenden Geste seiner Hand.

„Das ist das, was Lucius Malfoy angefordert hat, Harry. Er will so eine Verhandlung und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf: Das wird mit Sicherheit eine richtig interessante Verhandlung werden!"

Skeptisch kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, bevor er wissen wollte: „Und warum sagst du mir das?"

Ginny bekundete ihre Vermutung: „Ich hoffe nicht, Ron, dass du die Verhandlung besuchen möchtest."

„Doch, natürlich! Das will ich mir anhören, was der fiese Kerl alles zu sagen hat. Ich könnte wetten, dass er auch uns alle erwähnen wird, denn immerhin wird man ihn wegen des Vorfalls im Ministerium während unseres fünften Schuljahres verhören", sagte Ron enthusiastisch.

Den Kopf schüttelnd sagte Harry: „Ohne mich, Ron. Ich werde da nicht hingehen. Mir ist egal, was Malfoy senior zu berichten hat. Er wird für seine Taten hoffentlich nach Askaban gehen." Für einen Moment musste er an Draco denken und er bereute seine Aussage.

„Bei deinem Glück, Ron", begann Ginny, „findet die Verhandlung sowieso unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt."

Beleidigt verzog Ron das Gesicht, während er seinen kleinen Finger von Nicholas ergreifen ließ.

„Wollen wir Hermine suchen gehen? Sie kann ja nicht weit sein: Bibliothek, Labor oder auf einem der entsprechenden Gänge", schlug Harry vor.

„Suchen gehen? Warum schaust du nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nach?", suggerierte Ron.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es zu sehr in die Privatsphäre eindringt. Außerdem gibt es Dinge, die möchte man einfach nicht wissen", erwiderte Harry.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte Ron: „Was denn für Dinge?"

„Na ja, einmal spät abends, da habe ich nach Hermine auf der Karte gesucht. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer im vierten Stock. Gleich in der Nähe ist ja die Bibliothek und da habe ich die Namen von Filch und Pince gelesen und die beiden standen sehr, sehr dicht beieinander! Das sind Informationen, auf die ich wirklich verzichten kann", schilderte Harry.

Ginny kicherte, bevor sie sagte: „Ich hab es früher schon immer geahnt!"

Den Jungen gab Ron an Ginny ab, bevor er zu Harry sagte: „Dann mal los: Suchen wir Hermine. Wenn ich schon hier bin, dann soll sie auch was davon haben."

Ginny wartete, während Ron und Harry sich auf den Weg machten. Im vierten Stock trafen sie niemanden in der Bibliothek an, glücklicherweise auch nicht Madam Pince und Mr. Filch. In ihrem Zimmer war Hermine auch nicht, so dass der nächste Weg nach ganz unten in die Kerker führte, um in Severus' privatem Labor nachzusehen.

Auf der Treppen in den Kerker erzählte Ron: „Neulich habe ich überraschend bei meiner Mum vorbeigeschaut. Du weißt ja, dass sie in einem Haus von Verwandten ganz hier in der Nähe wohnt. Na ja, ich bin also leise rein und wollte sie überraschen..."

Harry unterbrach und verbesserte schelmisch grinsend, weil er seinen Freund gut kannte: „Du wolltest sie erschrecken."

„Ist doch egal! Ich gehe also rein und da höre ich, wie sie mit jemandem schimpft. Ich habe durch den Spalt der Tür geschaut und sehe Remus, wie er kreidebleich die Schimpftirade über sich ergehen lässt. Junge, war ich vielleicht froh, dass mal jemand anderes außer mir zur Minna gemacht worden war. Es ging wohl um Tonks und ihn, weil er sich von ihr…"

„Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Jetzt ist aber alles wieder in Ordnung", fügte Harry unterbrechend ein.

„Meiner Mum zu widersprechen würde auch nicht viel bringen, glaube ich. Remus hat mir richtig Leid getan, aber es war offensichtlich notwendig, ihn mal so hart anzupacken. Warum hat er sich eigentlich von Tonks getrennt?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich etwas viel zu sehr zu Herzen genommen was Severus ihm gesagt…"

Harry verstummte, denn in dem Moment sahen sie Severus etliche Meter weiter ganz vorn um die Ecke kommen. Auch der hatte die beiden gesehen, blieb kurz stehen, führte dann jedoch seinen Weg fort und kam auf die beiden zu.

„Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, ihm heute nicht über den Weg zu laufen", flüsterte Ron und er sagte gar nichts mehr, als er seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer leibhaftig gegenüberstand. Es mag daran gelegen haben, dachte Ron, dass er Snape so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, aber der Mann wirkte heute irgendwie kränklich, zumindest kränklicher als sonst.

„Mr. Weasley", grüßte der Zaubertränkemeister mit einem Kopfnicken, welches Ron nonverbal als Gruß zurückgab.

Weil sie sich am Tage schon gesehen hatten, grüßten Harry und Severus sich nicht, doch Harry fragte natürlich: „Wissen Sie, wo Hermine steckt? Wir suchen sie nämlich."

„Wenn Sie nicht in ihren Räumlichkeiten und auch nicht in der Bibliothek anzutreffen ist, dann kann ich Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen", erklärte Severus mit matter Stimme.

Auch Harry war aufgefallen, dass Severus sehr angeschlagen wirkte, doch im Beisein von Ron wollte er nicht fragen, ob ihm etwas fehlen würde.

„Danke, dann werden wir einfach noch ein wenig suchen", sagte Harry freundlich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches Severus nur noch mehr zu verletzen schien.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Weasley, Harry", sagte Severus verabschiedend, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", wollte Ron wissen, doch Harry hatte keine Antwort darauf. Die beiden wendeten sich gerade zum Gehen, da hörten sie, wie sich eine Tür weiter hinten öffnete.

Harry wusste, zu welchen Räumen diese Tür gehörte und es verwunderte ihn, dass es Hermine war, die Dracos Zimmer verließ; unter ihrem linken Arm ein dicken Buch geklemmt.

Sie erkannte die beiden sofort und ein fröhliches Lächeln machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit, bevor sie rief: „Ron! Was machst du denn hier?" Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, rammte ihm derweil versehentlich das dicke Buch zwischen die Rippen, was Ron ein Geräusch entlockte, dass sie wie „Umpf" anhörte.

Sich übertrieben leidend die Seite haltend erwiderte Ron: „Nicht so stürmisch! Wir haben dich gesucht, hast du ein wenig Zeit?"

Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr momentan andere Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, doch trotzdem sagte sie wie selbstverständlich: „Ja, sicher!"

Zurück bei Ginny machten es sich die Freunde um den Tisch herum gemütlich. Ron hatte viel zu erzählen und Hermine wurde sich bewusst, auch wenn sie es früher häufig gestört hatte, wie sehr sie die Berichte über die teaminternen Quidditch-Angelegenheiten vermisste.

„Unser größter Sponsor überlegt abzuspringen, obwohl Pfützensee ihm nur Gutes gebracht hat", sagte er betrübt.

Schelmisch tröstete Ginny: „Ach, es wird sich schon jemand finden und wenn nicht, dann kann Harry ja mal überlegen, ob er sich als Sponsor betätigen möchte."

Eine ganze Weile unterhielten sich die vier über dieses und jenes, während Ron und Hermine sich manchmal aus reiner Gewohnheit an den Händen hielten, um die Nähe des anderen zu spüren.

Nachdem Ginny sich nach Angelinas Befinden erkundigt hatte, fragte Harry unverblümt: „Wie läuft es mit ihr so?"

Zunächst zögerte Ron, doch letztendlich schilderte er ehrlich: „Ich bin froh, dass ich mal ohne sie bin. Nicht, dass ihr das falsch versteht, aber wir sehen uns 24 Stunden am Tag und das wird langsam zu viel des Guten. Das ist der Grund, warum sie abends lieber mit Freundinnen weggeht und ich…"

Und er hier bei seinen Freunden saß.

„Das verstehe ich", versicherte Hermine. „Das wird sich jetzt hoffentlich ändern, wo ihr nicht mehr so viel Training habt."

Nickend stimmte Ron ihr zu, bevor er wissen wollte: „Und wie geht es dir und deiner Ausbildung?"

„Gut! Nein, besser als nur 'gut'. Ich denke, dass ich sogar viel früher meine Prüfung machen kann. Möglich wäre es jedenfalls, nur müsste Severus seine Einwilligung dazu geben."

„Was denn", staunte Ron, „schon fertig? Das ging ja fix!"

„Es gab nicht mehr viel, was ich für die Prüfung beim Ministerium lernen musste. Man muss aber erst bei einem Meister sein Können zeigen. Ich nehme an, das Ministerium will sich einfach nicht die Arbeit aufhalsen, jemanden im Vorfeld auf seine Fähigkeiten zu prüfen – das soll ein Meister machen und wenn der sein Okay gibt, dann geht's ab zur Prüfung", schilderte Hermine.

Während Ron und Ginny ihr versicherten, ihr die Daumen zu drücken, blickte Hermine zu Harry hinüber und der hatte seine Augen starr auf das Buch gerichtet, welches sie dort abgelegt hatte. Er schien ihre Augen auf sich zu spüren, denn er hob seinen Blick und schaute sie direkt an. Wortlos schien er zu fragen „Hast du etwas rausbekommen?", doch Hermine wollte noch nicht über das berichten, was Draco ihr erzählt hatte. Die geistige Verbundenheit von Harry und Hermine teilte Ron trotz seiner nicht mehr stetigen Präsenz noch immer, so dass er im gleichen Augenblicke auf das Buch deutete und fragte: „Hat das da etwas mit Snape zu tun?"

Noch einmal blickte Hermine zu Harry hinüber und der schien nur noch darauf zu warten, bis sie loslegen würde.

„Wir glauben ja", sagte Hermine.

„Wir?", fragte Harry nach und nachdem Ron klar geworden war, dass mit „wir" nicht Harry gemeint sein konnte, blickte auch er sie fragend an.

„Ich habe Hilfe gebraucht. Ich lese das eine Kapitel schon zum x-ten Mal, aber ich bin noch nicht weitergekommen", erklärte sie.

Sich nach vorn lehnend betrachtete Harry das Buch von nahem, bevor er feststellte: „Das ist schwarzmagisch!"

Erstaunt wollte Hermine wissen: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich fühle es", war die knappe Antwort.

„Mit einem Protego belegt ist es ungefährlich, Harry. Du kannst es ruhig anfassen", versicherte sie ihm, doch es war nicht Harry, sondern Ron, der neugierig zugriff.

Während Ron in dem Buch blätterte, erzählte Hermine: „Wir sind uns ja einig, dass Severus etwas fehlt, das er sucht und das er 'reparieren' möchte. Er hat mich auf Kapitel zehn aufmerksam gemacht, aber dort wird erklärt, wie man Dinge bewahrt. Da habe ich mich gefragt, ob er womöglich etwas in einem Behälter aufbewahrt hat und dass er den jetzt finden möchte."

Dem Gespräch nicht folgend sagte Ron in dem Buch lesend: „Das ist übel: Ein Trank, der die Liebe von Kindern zu den eigenen Eltern bewahrt und zwar für immer."

„Was ist daran übel?", fragte Ginny.

Ihr Bruder blickte sie an und erklärte: „Für immer! Das heißt, völlig egal, was passiert; egal, was die mit ihren Kindern machen! Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Buch als Leitfaden für liebevolle Eltern verstanden wird. Es gibt auch Eltern von einem ganz anderen Schlag. Außerdem ist es doch viel schöner, wenn die Kinder ihre Eltern aus freien Stücken lieben, weil die immer gut zu ihnen waren." Direkt an Hermine gewandt fragte Ron: „Warum hat er dir das zu lesen gegeben, wo es doch schwarzmagisch ist?"

Mit zwei kleinen, roten Flecken auf der Wange erklärte Hermine: „Ich hatte ja ein Gespräch mit Albus über die Dunklen Künste und ich…" Sie stockte, denn sie hatte weder Harry noch Ginny, geschweige denn Ron erzählt, dass sie ab und an gern schwarzmagische Bücher lesen wollte, um etwas aus ihnen zu lernen.

„Du liest das, weil du es interessant findest", stellte Harry mit monotoner Stimme klar.

Nickend bejahte Hermine, bevor sie verteidigend sagte: „Albus hat gesagt, man könnte die Dunklen Künste nur effektiv bekämpfen, wenn man sie verstehen würde. Er selbst hat sich auch damit auseinander gesetzt. Es gibt hier wohl noch eine Lehrkraft, die schwarzmagische Bücher lesen soll."

„Snape", stellte Ron wie aus der Pistole geschossen fest.

„Außer ihm meine ich."

Das, was Ginny zu sagen hatte, erstaunte alle, denn sie offenbarte: „Sprout! Sie liest schwarzmagische Bücher über gefährliche Pflanzen." Bevor den dreien die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden, erklärte sie: „Hat mir Neville neulich erzählt. Sie geht ganz vorsichtig damit um und hat ihm sogar angeboten, auch mal einen Blick hineinwerfen zu dürfen. Wenn man weiß, wie man mit den Büchern umzugehen hat, dann verderben sie einen auch nicht."

„Sprout?", wiederholte Ron mit offen stehendem Mund. „Unsere Professor Sprout? Das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht!"

„Nicht jeder, der solche Bücher liest", begann Hermine, „führt auch etwas Böses im Schilde. Es gibt noch viel gemeinere Pflanzen als die Teufelsschlinge und die kann ja schon tödlich sein. Wie soll man sich gegen andere Pflanzen wehren, wenn man deren Tücken gar nicht kennt? Pomona liebt ihr Fach genauso wie Severus seines und beide wollen alles auf ihrem Gebiet in Erfahrung bringen."

„Und du jetzt auch, wie es aussieht", warf Ron verständnisvoll ein. „Dass du mir nur ja aufpasst, Hermine!"

Ein wenig erbost versicherte sie: „Natürlich passe ich auf!"

„Nun reg dich mal nicht so auf, Hermine", beruhigte Ginny. „Wir alle kennen mindestens noch eine Person, die haufenweise schwarze Bücher gelesen hat!"

Völlig aufgebracht wimmerte Ron: „Sag jetzt bitte nicht so etwas wie 'unsere Mutter'."

Ginny lachte auf und erklärte: „Nein, Mum liest viel Schlimmeres als das: Sie liest Kitschromane!"

Keiner konnte sich ein Lachen verkneifen und nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, sagte Ginny: „Ich meine Alastor. Er hat so ziemlich jedes Buch verschlungen, das er in die Hände bekommen hat. Er war gegen jeden Fluch eines Todesser gewappnet und selbst, wenn die Gegner in der Überzahl gewesen waren, hat er einen Kampf nie mit seinem Leben bezahlen müssen und zwar nur aus dem Grund, weil er sich im Vorfeld mit der Taktik des Feindes vertraut gemacht hat."

„Er mag sein Leben nicht verloren haben", warf Ron ein, „aber hier und da mal einen Unterschenkel oder ein Auge." Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, ihm hätte so eine Verletzung widerfahren können.

Mit ernster Stimme stellte Ginny klar: „Sein Lebensziel war – und ist es noch -, alle Todesser dingfest zu machen. Er war immer bereit, einen Preis zu zahlen. Habt ihr ihn auch nur einmal jammern hören? Hat er sich je selbst bemitleidet?"

Alastor hatte nie genörgelt. Er hatte höchstens einmal während des Abendessens auf einem Ordenstreffen erwähnt, dass die Narbe an seinem Bein wie verrückt jucken würde und seiner Meinung nach hatte das zu bedeuten, dass bald Schnee fallen würde. Um Voldemort und seine Meute zu besiegen war er bereit gewesen, ehrgeizig für sein Ziel zu kämpfen und Verluste einfach hinzunehmen.

In Kapitel zehn blätternd fragte Ron: „Und wie soll dieses Kapitel jetzt mit Snape in Zusammenhang stehen? Ich meine, was hat er bewahrt und wie? Steht da etwa irgendwo in seinem Vorratsschrank ein Schälchen herum, indem er all seine Güte und Warmherzigkeit abgelegt hat?"

„Du bist echt gemein, Ron", warf Hermine ihm vor, doch Ron gackerte nur kindisch, bis er sich vor Augen hielt, wie Snape vorhin gewirkt hatte; so wehmütig. Sein Lachen versiegte.

Mit ernsterer Miene sagte er: „Er sah heute ziemlich fertig aus, als wir ihn getroffen hatten." Bevor sie fragen konnte, erklärte er: „Harry und ich haben ihn unten auf dem Gang getroffen, kurz bevor du gekommen bist. Ich hatte sogar etwas Mitleid mit ihm." Er zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Abstand von weniger als einem Zentimeter und versicherte: „Aber nur so viel, nicht mehr."

„Ich habe ihn vorhin kurz getroffen", schilderte Hermine, „als er seinen Rundgang gestartet hat. Er ist im Westflügel nach oben gegangen."

„Wieso denn im Westflügel? Da ist doch nichts", fragte Harry skeptisch.

Die Schultern hebend und senkend sagte Hermine: „Er hat nur gesagt, er macht seinen Rundgang."

Es war Ginny, die wieder das Thema wechselte und Hermine fragte: „Du warst also bei Draco gewesen?"

Sie nickte und erzählte: „Draco hat sich wohl selten mit ihm über private Dinge unterhalten können, aber eines weiß er noch ganz genau. Einmal hat er Severus wohl gefragt, warum Voldemort ihn nie als Spion entlarven konnte."

„Und was hat Severus geantwortet?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sie blickte ihn an und gab wider: „Severus hätte geantwortet, dass Voldemort sehr stark auf die Emotionen seiner Leute reagiert hätte. Das war wohl eine Eigenschaft von ihm, mit der er ganz schnell Verräter ausfindig machen konnte. So hat er die Furcht von Pettigrew gespürt, den Ehrgeiz von Malfoy und die blinde Hingabe von Bellatrix, aber bei Severus… da hatte Voldemort nie etwas fühlen können."


	125. Postdormitium

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

ich hatte dir eine PN geschrieben. Ich hatte auf dieser Seite später mit der FF begonnen und je nachdem, wie die Formatierung einer FF-Seite ist, lesen einige hier und andere dort, weswegen die meisten Autoren ihre FFs auf mehreren Seiten posten. Mehr als 2x die Woche mache ich kein Update, weil viele Leser geschrieben hatten, dass die Lust vergeht, wenn zu viel auf einmal hochgeladen wird. Und dann gibt es die, die sowieso erst lesen, wenn eine FF beendet wurde. :)

Hallo **Kay**,

du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, weil du bislang keine Reviews geschrieben hast - ist ja alles freiwillig (aber wir freuen uns natürlich über jede einzelne :D ). Und vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du gern ein paar Dinge nennen, die dir bisher besonders gefallen haben. :)

Mit meinem Beta John habe ich viel über Albus' vorgetäuschtes Ableben diskutiert. Ich muss an dieser Stelle erwähnen, dass die Geschichte nie für eine Veröffentlichung gedacht war und diese FF nur eine Antwort (oder eine kleine Retourkutsche) auf die FF von John sein sollte (daher auch die "Wiederbelebungen"), aber er fand sie so gut, dass er sie ohne mein Wissen online gestellt hat, weil ich es nie getan hätte. Mit den "Wiederbelebungen" musste ich dann natürlich weiterarbeiten. Natürlich stand auch der "verkorkte Tod" zur Debatte, aber das fanden wir beide für Albus viel zu schwarzmagisch. Wir haben die HP-Bücher nochmal gewälzt und nirgends stand, dass Albus den Stein tatsächlich zerstört hätte, nur dass er es vorhatte. Die "Funktion" des Schleiers im Ministerium ist in den Originalbänden so gut wie gar nicht beschrieben worden, aber selbst, wenn er den Tod gebracht hätte... mit dem Elixier des Lebens wäre das dann auch kein Problem mehr gewesen.

Lieben Gruß,

John & Muggelchen

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine im Lehrerzimmer mit Neville in ein Gespräch vertieft, an welchem sich auch Harry angeregt beteiligte.

„Luna hat endlich mal einen Probeartikel zum Tagespropheten geschickt und wisst ihr was?", fragte Neville mit breitem Lächeln.

Zappelig und mit Freude in der Stimme vermutete Hermine laut: „Sie haben sie genommen?"

Nevilles Augen funkelten und man konnte ihm den Stolz ansehen, als er bejahte: „Ihr erster Artikel soll in den nächsten Tagen gedruckt werden! Das Thema hat sie sich selbst ausgesucht."

„Über was will sie schreiben?", fragte Harry fröhlich. Er stutzte einen Augenblick und fragte dann mit runzliger Stirn: „Doch nicht über mich oder?"

„Nein", winkte Neville ab, „über Rita Kimmkorn!"

„Das gibt's nicht!", warf Hermine überwältigt ein. „Das hat die auch verdient, dass Luna über sie schreibt!"

Nach und nach kamen die Lehrer herein und setzten sich, um auf Albus zu warten, damit die Lehrerversammlung beginnen konnte. Minerva trat als Vorletzte in das Zimmer, Albus folgte ihr. Seinen Platz einnehmend erlangte er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden und jedem fiel auf, dass er ohne jegliches Zwinkern in den Augen auf den leeren Stuhl zwischen Hermine und Pomona starrte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Severus gar nicht hier war und das sorgte für ein abrupt aufkommendes Unwohlsein, denn Severus hatte sich nie verspätet, hatte nie unentschuldigt gefehlt. Zu Hermine blickend hob und senkte sie nur einmal die Schultern, denn sie hatte keine Erklärung parat.

Über die Störung des gewohnten Alltags schien Albus sehr besorgt zu sein, denn er überreichte Minerva seine Pergamente und bat sie eindringlich: „Wenn du so nett wärst und schon beginnen würdest?"

Sie nahm die Pergamente mit den notierten Tagespunkten entgegen und begann bereits, zu den Kollegen zu sprechen, während Albus noch sehr eilig den Raum verließ. Harry und Hermine schauten ihm beunruhigt nach und Neville tat es seinen Freunden gleich.

Mit wallendem Umhang eilte Albus hinunter in die Kerker und er ignorierte auf seinem Weg den netten Morgengruß von Sir Nicholas und einigen Gemälden, denn in Gedanken war er bei seinem jungen Freund und er hoffte inständig, dass Severus' Verzweiflung nicht größer gewesen war als er es geahnt hatte.

An den privaten Räumen hielt Salazar ihn auf und sagte grüßend, wenn auch aufgrund der durchschimmernden Aufgelöstheit von Albus leicht verunsichert: „Werter Direktor, ich hoffe, es ist nichts geschehen."

„Bitte öffne mir, damit ich mich selbst davon überzeugen kann", bat Albus und Salazar öffnete.

Drinnen traf Albus auf den weißen Hund, der aufgeregt zu hoffen schien, dass sein Auslauf nun beginnen würde, doch der Direktor ging schnurstracks zum Schlafzimmer hinüber und er klopfte nur einmal an die leicht angelehnte Tür, bevor er sie öffnete. Bis auf wenige Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die durch das kleine Oberlicht drangen, war es auch hier sehr dunkel, doch den scheinbar bewegungslosen Körper auf der Matratze konnte er erkennen. Leise schritt er bis ans Bett heran und betrachtete den ruhig atmenden Schlafenden, der auf der Seite lag. Nachdem sich Albus' Augen an den abgedunkelten Raum gewöhnt hatten, starrte er wie paralysiert auf das Gesicht von Severus, denn die Augen unter den Lidern bewegten sich und manchmal regte sich ein Muskel an den Mundwinkeln. Mit großem Erstaunen stellte Albus fest, dass Severus träumen musste und diese Feststellung ließ ihn erleichtert lächeln.

Eine Weile stand Albus mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf an dem Bett, um sich an diesem Fortschritt zu ergötzen, bis er eine kleine Veränderung im Gesicht seines Freundes ausmachte. Severus schien nun einen unerfreulichen Traum zu haben, denn manchmal kniff er die Augen zusammen und seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein wenig in Richtung Nasenwurzel, so dass kleine Sorgenfalten zwischen ihnen entstanden.

Als dem Schlafenden ein fast unhörbarer Schluchzer entwicht, entschloss sich Albus dazu, in das Geschehen einzugreifen, indem er wispernd und mit verständnisvoller Stimme erklärte: „Es sind selten die erfreulichen Träume, die auch Gutes verheißen, Severus. Wachstum kann Leid erzeugen und Schmerz ist oftmals ein vertrauter Gefährte der Genesung."

Seine Worte wurden anscheinend unterbewusst von Severus verarbeitet, denn es wirkte so, als würde der Träumende sich seiner Welt furchtlos stellen.

Den Hund noch einmal am Kopf tätschelnd verließ Albus die Räume seines Freundes, um an der Lehrerversammlung teilzunehmen.

„Ah", machte Minerva erleichtert, als sie den Direktor erneut begrüßen durfte. „Du kommst gerade richtig, denn es gibt einige Diskussionspunkte."

Noch bevor Albus sich setzen konnte, sprach sich Pomona gegen eine der von Minerva vorgelesenen Regeln aus und wetterte: „Du kannst vor Weihnachten kein Hogsmeade-Verbot aussprechen, Albus! Wo sollen die Kinder ihre Geschenke kaufen? Es werden wieder ein paar Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben und es würde trostlos für sie werden."

„Der Ort ist momentan zu gefährlich, Pomona. Es war das letzte Mal schon brenzlig geworden, denn offensichtlich halten sich dort Muggel auf, die diesen Ort auskundschaften", antwortete Albus ehrlich und damit brachte er alle Lehrer und Lehrerinnen zum Staunen, denn nur wenige wussten von der Problematik, die Hermine und Harry bereits kannten.

Die Stille unterbrach Valentinus nach einer ganzen Weile, der von seiner eigenen Idee ganz begeistert mit einem selbstgefälligen Singsang in seiner Stimme vorschlug: „Dann sollten wir das Ausflugsziel ändern! Nehmen wir die Winkelgasse, die ist magisch verborgen und nicht für umherlaufende Muggel zu sehen, was man von Hogsmeade leider nicht sagen kann. Außerdem sind die Geschäfte dort von einem ganz anderen Schlag; sie haben ein höheres Prestige."

Die meisten Lehrer waren ganz perplex und selbst Harry stand der Mund offen, denn Svelte konnte seinen Verstand offensichtlich auch mal klug gebrauchen, zumindest wenn es um Einkaufsfragen ging.

Von dem Vorschlag waren alle ganz angetan, doch Filius gab zu bedenken: „Wir müssen dann aber mehr Aufsichtspersonal einplanen. Die Winkelgasse allein ist schon größer als Hogsmeade! Gerade vor Weihnachten wird die Einkaufsstraße voller Menschen sein und wenn wir dann noch mit den Schülern dort aufschlagen…"

„Es muss gesittet vonstatten gehen", warf Minerva ein. „Wir müssen den Schülern verständlich machen, dass wir sofort wieder umkehren, sollten sie sich nicht diszipliniert verhalten."

Harry stimmte Minerva zu, erklärte jedoch: „Wenn wir es den Schülern als Besonderheit verkaufen, dann werden sie sich hüten sich danebenzubenehmen. Ich denke, aber auch wie Filius", er blickte Albus an, „dass vier Lehrer als Aufsicht nicht reichen werden."

„Harry und Filius haben Recht", bestätigte Pomona. „Mindestens sechs Lehrer sollten mitgehen, ich persönlich plädiere sogar für acht und ich melde mich freiwillig, weil Weihnachten vor der Tür steht."

Nur noch einen Monat und drei Tage.

Albus nahm alle Vorschläge an und erklärte am Ende, dass er etwas ausarbeiten wollte, bevor er sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und zum nächsten Punkt überging.

„Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, eine bestimmte Angelegenheit hat sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit entzogen", gab Albus mit einem verlegenen Lächeln bekannt. „Es ist mir entfallen, dass unser werter Severus heute einen Urlaubstag genommen hatte. Ich habe es leider versäumt, die Vertretung zu planen."

Harry blickte sich um. Bis auf Minerva, die Albus einen sehr skeptischen Blick zuwarf und bis auf Hermine, die ihre Stirn in Falten legte, schien sich niemand an der Tatsache zu stören, dass der Direktor etwas „vergessen" haben könnte.

Die freie Stunde, die Harry heute eigentlich nach dem Mittagessen haben sollte, ging flöten, weil er die Fünftklässler für Severus vertreten sollte. Minerva übernahm freiwillig die siebten Klassen, Filius die zweite und sechste, während man Valentinus die Erstklässler anvertrauen wollte.

Nachdem die Lehrerversammlung beendet wurde, erhoben sich die Kollegen und liefen im Zimmer durcheinander oder bereits zur Tür hinaus, so dass Hermine zwischen den ganzen Menschen Albus erst ausmachen musste, bevor sie an ihn herantrat und fragte: „Sir? Sagen Sie, hat Severus etwas wegen heute gesagt? Ich meine, ob mein Unterricht mit ihm auch ausfällt?"

Während er seine Notizen verstaute, lauschte Harry interessiert, als Albus antwortete: „Nein, hat er nicht, Hermine. Ich nehme also an, dass sich an Ihrer Tätigkeit nichts ändern wird. Womöglich startet sie heute sogar früher?" Albus lächelte, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Das können Sie ja selbst erfragen, denn wie es mir vorhin schien, will das liebe Tier nicht mehr länger auf seine Morgentoilette verzichten."

„Oh", machte sie erschrocken, denn normalerweise ging sie vor dem Frühstück mit dem Hund raus oder wenn – wie heute – eine Lehrerversammlung stattfand, dann auch vor dieser.

Im Flur fragte Harry seine beste Freundin: „Gehst du jetzt zu ihm?"

„Ja, natürlich! Ich muss doch wissen, ob ich heute auch 'frei' habe. Ich frage mich sowieso, warum er mir nicht gesagt hat, dass er heute einen 'Urlaubstag' genommen hat", antwortete Hermine mit einer Betonung, die deutlich heraushören ließ, dass sie sich veralbert vorkam.

„Du glaubst auch, dass es nur eine Notlüge von Albus gewesen war", stellte Harry als Tatsache fest, während sie ihren Weg gemeinsam fortsetzten.

Sie blickte ihn an und sagte erleichtert: „Zumindest scheint nichts Schlimmes passiert zu sein. Ich frage mich nur, warum Albus der Meinung ist, Severus würde heute Ruhe benötigen und ihm deswegen auf einen Freitag einfach frei gibt. Ob es damit zu tun hat, dass er gestern wieder so niedergeschlagen war?"

„Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf", sagte Harry.

Erstaunt fragte Hermine: „Wieso? Bekommt er die sonst nicht?"

Sie befürchtete, dass Severus sich womöglich mit der Aufgabe, sie als Schülerin zu beschäftigen, übernommen haben könnte.

„Ich würde sagen nicht. Er hat mir irgendwann mal nebenbei erzählt, dass er drei oder vier Stunden Schlaf braucht und dann wäre er wieder fit." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Wenn ich jede Nacht nur drei oder vier Stunden schlafen würde, dann würde ich aussehen wie ein Zombie. Ich brauche mindestens sieben Stunden und am Wochenende schon mal acht oder neun."

Neugierig fragte sie: „Wann hat er das gesagt? Dass er so wenig schläft, meine ich?"

„Ach, das ist schon ewig her und ich bin auch gar nicht drauf eingegangen. Habe es halt nur zur Kenntnis genommen", erwiderte er ehrlich, denn es war mindestens eineinhalb Jahre her, wenn nicht sogar noch länger.

Nachdenklich blieb Hermine mitten auf dem Gang stehen.

„Kannst du bitte später in deine Grübelstarre verfallen? Geh lieber erst mit dem Hund raus, Mine, sonst gibt's einen Unfall auf dem Teppich", empfahl Harry lächelnd, bevor er sich auf zum Frühstück in die große Halle machte.

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht?", fragte Hermine. Sie wollte gerade ausholen, da kamen bereits die ersten Schüler, die sich wie Harry in die große Halle begeben wollte, so dass sie ihm ihre Überlegungen nicht mehr unter vier Augen mitteilen konnte. „Ich erkläre es dir später." Sie winkte ihm verabschiedend zu, bevor sie in die Kerker ging.

Auf ihrem Weg fielen ihr viele Situationen ein, in denen aus Gesprächen klar und deutlich herauszuhören gewesen war, dass Severus wenig schlafen würde; viel zu wenig. Auf dem Ordenstreffen, welches sie mit ihm und Harry besucht hatte, hatte sie selbst sogar eine Anspielung darauf gemacht, indem sie gesagt hatte, um die Zeit zu haben, die Gesetzesänderungen von Kingsley durchzugehen, würde sie es wie er machen: Sie würde einfach weniger schlafen. Sie glaubte sich sogar daran erinnern zu können, wie Severus einmal gesagt hatte, er würde Schlaf für Zeitverschwendung halten. Gedankenverloren setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

„Oh, guten Morgen", hörte Hermine plötzlich dicht vor sich eine Frauenstimme sagen, weswegen sie zusammenzuckte. Sie blickte auf und sah Mrs. Malfoy, die sie nett anlächelte, bevor diese sagte: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht erschrecken."

„Schon gut, das war meine Schuld", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

Mrs. Malfoy legte ihren Kopf schräg und fragte gleich darauf: „Miss Granger, nicht wahr? Seine Schülerin."

„Ja, genau die."

Einen Augenblick lang, in welchem peinliche Stille herrschte, standen die beiden vor Severus' Tür und Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihr Ziel schon längst erreicht hätte.

„Oh", machte sie erstaunt. „Ich wollte gerade mit dem Hund rausgehen. Wollten Sie Severus besuchen?", fragte Hermine die Frau, die sie persönlich nicht kannte.

„Ja, das wollte ich, aber Mr. Slytherin hier lässt mich nicht passieren", erklärte Mrs. Malfoy pikiert.

Perplex fragte Hermine, obwohl die Antwort auf der Hand lag: „Sie haben keine Berechtigung ein- und auszugehen?" Mrs. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, dann…" Sie blickte Salazar an, der mit den Augen rollte und die Tür öffnete. „Ich denke nicht", sagte Hermine, während sie bereits eintrat, „dass er etwas dagegen haben würde, wenn Sie auch eintreten, Mrs. Malfoy." Ihre Aufforderung wurde verstanden und Mrs. Malfoy folgte ihr.

Das Wohnzimmer schien verwaist. Der Hundekorb war leer und niemand saß auf der Couch. Nur eine schwarze Weste lag über der Rückenlehne. Doch dann hörte man es rascheln, dann klimpern, bevor ein aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelnder Hund aus dem Schlafzimmer gestürmt kam. In seinem Maul führte er die Leine mit sich, mit der er ein klares Zeichen setzen wollte.

„Es geht gleich raus, Harry", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme, bevor sie gleich darauf mit einem leise gesprochenen Befehl unterbinden musste, dass er sie ansprang. Sie blickte zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber, die der Hund ein wenig weiter geöffnet hatte. Dann blickte sie zu Mrs. Malfoy hinüber und erklärte verlegen: „Ich glaube, Severus schläft noch."

Mrs. Malfoy blickte ebenfalls zur Schlafzimmertür, bevor sie Hermine ansah und fragte: „Ich nehme an, Sie sind so vertraut miteinander, dass Sie ihn vielleicht wecken könnten? Ist er nicht eh schon zu spät dran? Der Unterricht beginnt doch in fünf Minuten."

„Der Direktor meinte, er hätte heute Urlaub", erklärte Hermine, die sich noch immer eine Antwort auf die Frage überlegte, wie vertraut sie mit Severus sein würde.

„Würden Sie ihn trotzdem wecken? Ich möchte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben", bat Mrs. Malfoy.

„Ähm, so vertraut sind wir nicht miteinander. Sollte ich es wagen ihn zu wecken, würde er mich sicherlich dorthin zaubern, wo der Pfeffer wächst", sagte Hermine unsicher lächelnd.

Mit zwei kleinen roten Flecken auf dem hellen Teint sagte Mrs. Malfoy zu Boden blickend: „Ich bin untröstlich, Miss Granger. Verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich fälschlicherweise auf etwas angespielt haben sollte." Sie blickte Hermine an und erklärte: „Wissen Sie, ich werde Hogwarts heute verlassen und Malfoy Manor aufsuchen. Ich wollte mich verabschieden, aber es ist ja kein Abschied für immer. Es lag mir nur fern, herzlos zu erscheinen, indem ich einfach wortlos verschwinde."

Nickend stimmte Hermine zu und sagte: „Das ist nett von Ihnen. Ich werde es ihm gern ausrichten."

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, das wäre zu gütig. Dann möchte ich mich ganz herzlich von Ihnen verabschieden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich unsere Wege hier nicht für immer trennen werden."

Den Hund hatte sie schon angeleint, bevor sie mit Mrs. Malfoy wieder nach draußen ging. Vor der Tür hielt Mrs. Malfoy ihr die Hand entgegen und die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Nach dem zwanzig Minuten langen Spaziergang hatte sich bei Severus noch immer nichts getan. Der Hund rannte zurück ins Schlafzimmer und stieß die Tür dabei noch weiter auf. Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Severus lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Der Hund war auf das Bett gesprungen und mache es sich bereits am Fußende gemütlich, wie er es vorhin schon getan haben musste. Sie haderte mit sich, denn einerseits wollte sie Severus wecken, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war, aber andererseits befürchtete sie seinen Zorn.

Sie entschloss sich dazu, eine Notiz zu schreiben und diese gut sichtbar auf dem Wohnzimmertisch zu platzieren. Ron hatte sich damals einige Male darüber beschwert, dass Hermine das Prinzip der Kurznachrichten nicht verstanden hätte, denn „Bin einkaufen" reichte seiner Meinung nach als Nachricht völlig aus, während Hermine immer haarklein notiert hatte, zu welcher Uhrzeit sie in welchem Laden sein würde. Von einem Schrank nahm sie Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament, bevor sie sich auf die Couch setzte und gut durchdacht schrieb:

„Guten Morgen, Severus,

Albus sagte, Sie hätten heute einen freien Tag und deswegen möchte ich Sie nicht stören. Mit Harry war ich schon draußen.

Mrs. Malfoy war kurz hier und wollte sich von Ihnen persönlich verabschieden.

Bitte sagen Sie mir Bescheid, ob wir trotzdem wie üblich mit der Arbeit beginnen, denn ich habe für heute einen Squib eingeladen.

Hermine"

Sie las die Notiz, die sie am liebsten mit viel mehr Worten gespickt hätte, um sie präziser zu machen, noch einmal durch und setzte ganz unten ein P.S., indem sie schrieb:

„Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut."

Nachdem sie gegangen war, wartete ihre Notiz darauf, gelesen zu werden. Der Empfänger war momentan jedoch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, denn er fand sich in allen nur erdenklichen Situationen wieder. Was einst nur Erinnerungen dargestellt hatten, mutierte im Schlaf trotz skurriler Erzählweise und surrealen Erscheinungsbildern zu einem realistischen Erlebnis.

Er sah Pettigrew fies grinsen, gleich darauf wiegte Lucius ein blondes Baby im Arm. Immer wieder flackerte grünes Licht auf.

Voldemorts Stimme war zu hören, die zischend sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du es bist."

Ein schwaches „Nein" war Severus' Antwort; Voldemort konnte gar nicht wissen, dass er der Verräter war.

Nur Harry, am Fußende liegend und selbst schon dem Traumland nahe, bewegte seine Ohren und vernahm die wimmernden Geräusche, die sein Herrchen im Schlaf von sich gab.

Lucius deutete auf einen Kessel, in der eine grüne Flüssigkeit brodelte und er sagte mit angewiderter Stimme: „Nimm es doch selbst! Dann verwest du wenigstens nicht, wo du doch längst tot bist."

Auf das Gebräu blickend, welches er als das erkannte, welches er im Auftrag von Voldemort hatte herstellen sollen, damit die Inferi langsamer verwesen würde, erwiderte Severus: „Ich habe niemals ernsthaft daran geforscht."

Bei schönstem Sonnenschein fand sich Severus auf einem Schulhof in Hogwarts wieder. Die Gestalt eines Mädchens mit im Wind wehendem Rock und einer weißen Schleife in ihrem roten Haar kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu gerannt und verkündete mit einem klimpernden Sack in der Hand: „Wir können wieder 'Murmeln' spielen!"

„Lily?", fragte Severus hoffnungsvoll, doch das Bild verblasste und er blickte auf ein Mal Albus in die blauen Augen.

Sein alter Freund sagte: "Was du suchst, mein lieber Freund, findest du nicht in der Vergangenheit."

Hinter sich hörte Severus plötzlich ein Klappern und als er sich umdrehte, befand er sich in einem Zimmer, das ihm noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben war. Er hatte es für sich und Draco damals an einem kalten Winterabend billig gemietet. Es war so kostengünstig gewesen, weil die Heizung nicht funktionierte. Magie hatten sie nicht anwenden dürfen, denn sie hatten sich in einem Muggeldorf aufgehalten; jede Verwendung eines Zauberspruches wäre dem Ministerium aufgefallen.

Die Ursache des Klapperns konnte Severus schnell ausmachen: Es waren Dracos Zähne. Auf einem alten Bett mit angezogenen Beinen sitzend und dazu dick in Decken eingemummelt befand sich sein Patensohn, dessen Atem aufgrund der Kälte mit jedem Zug sichtbar war. Severus erinnerte sich, dass er damals genauso gefroren hatte, doch diesmal fühlte er nichts.

Auf einem Stuhl lag eine weitere Decke, die er sich einst selbst umgeworfen hatte, doch jetzt legte er sie Draco um die Schultern mit den Worten: „Nimm die auch noch."

„Mir ist kalt", sagte der Sechzehnjährige bibbernd.

„Nur diese eine Nacht, Draco", versicherte er dem Jungen.

„Wir werden erfrieren." Dracos Stimme war erschreckend schwach.

Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Severus: „Werden wir nicht."

„Ich werde innerlich völlig erkalten." Etwas leiser fügte der Junge nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „So wie du."

Hinter sich hörte er eine weibliche Stimme sagen: „Ich vertraue dir!"

Blitzschnell drehte sich Severus um und erkannte Narzissa. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er, dass er sich in seinem alten Zuhause aufhielt, in Spinner's End.

Sie wiederholte milde lächelnd: „Ich vertraue dir!"

Auf einmal hatte Severus das Gefühl zu fallen und als er auf einer Rasenfläche landete, war sein Mund gefüllt mit rosafarbenen Seifenblasen, die zerplatzten und deren Schaum schleimig auf das grüne Gras tropfte. Severus würgte. Ihm war schlecht. Unverhofft hallte Gelächter zu ihm hinüber und als er über seine Schulter blickte, sah er Sirius und James mit ein paar anderen Schülern, die sich die Bäuche vor Lachen halten mussten. Severus wandte sich wieder ab und spuckte den ekelhaften Schaum auf die Erde.

„Feigling!", hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme aufgebracht sagen und sein Magen zog sich vor Wut zusammen. Severus drehte sich erneut um und erblickte Harry, einen erwachsenen Harry, der älter als sein Vater war und der ihn einen Moment lang mit entschuldigender Miene anblickte. Harry wandte sich seinem Vater zu und sagte nochmals, diesmal ganz offensichtlich an James gerichtet: „Feigling! Das macht je zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Mr. Potter und Mr. Black und weitere fünf für jeden, der gelacht hat!"

Ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein, flog Severus plötzlich gen Himmel und tauchte aus seinem Denkarium auf. Er benötigte einen Moment, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er in seinem privaten Büro gelandet war. Vor ihm stand das Denkarium und – was ihn sehr erschreckte – Hermine, die noch immer ihre Nase in die Flüssigkeit getaucht hatte.

Einen Augenblick später richtete sie sich auf, blickte ihn an und sagte überheblich klingend: „Oh, jetzt weiß ich Bescheid!"

„Sie wissen gar nichts!", belferte er zurück.

„Ich weiß mehr als Ihnen lieb ist!"

Die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete sich und er erschrak noch viel mehr, als ein Werwolf hineinkam. Severus wich zurück, stieß jedoch mit dem Rücken an die Wand, während dieses gefährliche Biest weiterhin auf ihn zugeschlendert kam.

Man konnte sehr deutlich hören, dass es sich um Remus' Stimme handelte, die sagte: „Es nicht meine Schuld gewesen." Der Wolf klang reumütig und er wusste auch sofort, auf was er angesprochen hatte: Auf den Vorfall, bei welchem Severus sein Leben hätte verlieren können. „Soll ich jede Einzelheit aufzählen und jeweils sagen, wie Leid es mir tut?", wollte der Werwolf wissen. Starr vor Angst verweilte Severus mit dem Rücken an der Wand gepresst und er fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis die Bestie ihn zerfleischen würde, doch die seufzte nur und winselte: „Ich vermisse sie auch, Severus! Vielleicht können wir irgendwann einmal darüber reden?"

Vor dem Werwolf hatte Severus solche Furcht, dass er gar nicht antworten konnte und so schüttelte er einfach den Kopf, woraufhin die Bestie erneut winselte, bevor sie sein Büro wieder verließ. Schockiert über diese Begegnung wankte er benommen in sein privates Labor hinüber und er erstarrte, als er das Chaos auf dem Tisch erblickte. Viele aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen herum und mittendrin saß Hermine, die ihn nicht zu bemerken schien. Er musste viermal ihren Namen sagen, bis sie endlich aufblickte.

„Sie hätten mich warnen können", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Wovor warnen?", wollte er wissen.

Sie tippte auf das Buch, welches sie las und er erkannte es als eines der Schwarzmagischen.

„Es ist Ihre Schuld!", sagte sie giftiger und ihre Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich dabei, so dass sie für einen Augenblick eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Bellatrix aufwies.

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte er reumütig. „Es war nicht meine Absicht!"

„Es ist eh zu spät, Severus. Jetzt habe ich Blut geleckt!"

Ohne Übergang fand sich Severus in seinem Klassenzimmer wieder, in welchem die Siebentklässler auf den Unterricht warteten, doch völlig unverhofft stand einer nach dem anderen auf und sie bildeten eine Schlange vor ihm. Der erste Schüler legte wortlos eine Spielkarte auf sein Pult und erwartete offensichtlich, dass er sie unterschreiben sollte. Nach und nach betrachtete er die anstehenden Schüler und jeder hielt eine dieser Spielkarten in der Hand. Nur ein Schüler hatte sich nicht in die Schlange eingereiht. Draco saß noch immer auf seinem Platz. Er war in warme Decken eingehüllt und trotzdem fror er bitterlich. Von allen Anwesenden zeichnete sich ausschließlich sein Atem in der Luft ab. Die anderen Schüler nicht beachtend erhob sich Severus, um zu seinem Patensohn zu gehen, der sehr kränklich wirkte.

Schwach und elend sagte Draco flüsternd, während er sich in die Decken kuschelte: „Es wird niemals weggehen. Es wird immer da bleiben, Severus."

Ein Zupfen an seinem Umhang hinderte ihn daran, mit Draco zu reden. Severus blickte neben sich auf die naseweise neunmalkluge Miss Clavick, die weiterhin an seinem schwarzen Umhang zerrte und mit hoher Stimme fragte: „Wann beginnt der Unterricht, Sir?"

„Was?", fragte er irritiert.

„Wann beginnt der Unterricht, Sir?", wiederholte sie monoton.

Sie fragte wieder und wieder und er vernahm ihre Stimme noch immer, während er langsam erwachte und die Augen aufschlug. Ein Traum. Severus schloss die Augen und seufzte. Wie aus heiterem Himmel durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis, verschlafen zu haben. Mit einem Male saß er kerzengerade im Bett, so dass der Hund es ihm gleichtat. Er zog seinen Wecker zu Rate, der wie üblich um sechs hätte klingeln müssen. Severus konnte sich nur vage daran erinnern, ihn nach dem Klingeln einfach ausgestellt und weitergeschlafen zu haben.

Sein Herz schlug wie wild, als er die Uhrzeit vom Ziffernblatt ablas. Es war kurz nach elf Uhr und er lag noch im Bett, während die Schüler seit acht Uhr auf ihn warteten. In Windeseile stürzte er aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer, welches er zehn Minuten später noch immer hektisch wieder verließ, bevor er sich schleunigst ankleidete. Während er noch die Knöpfe seines Hemdes mit zittrigen Fingern schloss, eilte er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er gestern Abend seine Weste über der Rückenlehne der Couch abgelegt hatte. Als er zur Weste griff, fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück Pergament, welches auf seinem Couchtisch lag. Hastig ging er um die Couch herum, um die Nachricht vom Tisch zu nehmen.

Nachdem er sie einmal gelesen hatte, setzte er sich entkräftet auf die Couch und schloss erneut seine Augen, während er einmal tief ein- und ausatmete. Er las die Nachricht ein weiteres Mal und dann nochmals und er fragte sich, ob es ihre Handschrift war, die ihn beruhigte oder das, was sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Er hätte heute frei, hatte sie geschrieben. Niemand erwartete von ihm, dass er heute unterrichten würde, dachte er aufatmend. Trotzdem war er völlig aufgewühlt. Er hatte nicht nur heftig geträumt, sondern auch noch verschlafen.

Eine zittrige Hand fand ihren Weg zu seinen Augen und er bedeckte sie mit ihr. Severus fühlte sich ausgelaugt, abgezehrt. Auch ohne Traumdeutung wusste er, dass sich Vergangenheit und Zukunft in seinem Traum verarbeitet sehen wollte.

Der schönste Moment war der gewesen, dachte Severus, als Lily ihn zum Spielen aufgefordert hatte. Er schluckte kräftig, um den Kloß im Hals hinunterzuspülen, doch gleich darauf fühlte es sich so an, als wäre sein Herz verknotet.

Es wird immer da bleiben.


	126. Malfoy Manor

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
was genau Severus getan hat und wer da noch seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte ist natürlich die große Frage...  
Unter "Account" musst du "Private Messaging" auf "Enabled" gesetzt haben. Die PN müsste an deine Email weitergeleitet worden sein.

Hallo **Daniel**,  
keine Angst, eine Traumdeutung wird es nicht geben. Es ist ja offensichtlich, dass Severus überhaupt wieder träumen kann, was lange Zeit nicht möglich war und dass er im Schlaf nicht nur aktuelle Ereignisse verarbeitet, sondern auch die Vergangenheit. Wenn Severus sich helfen lassen würde, wären alle längst einen Schritt weiter.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Ein zweites Mal an diesem Freitag kam Hermine bei Severus vorbei, um den Hund abzuholen. Es war diesmal keine schwarze Weste, die auf der Couch lag, sondern er selbst. Sie reckte den Hals, um erkennen zu können, ob er schlief, aber da er eine Armbeuge über die Augen geworfen hat, sah sie leider gar nichts, so dass sie einfach den Hund anleinte und beim Hinausgehen extra viel Lärm machte, damit er nachher hoffentlich wach sein würde.

Das Geräusch einer knallenden Tür weckte Severus. Sein Hund, der ansonsten immer seine Nähe suchte, war nicht da, weswegen er davon ausgehen musste, dass Harry oder Hermine ihn dösend auf der Couch vorgefunden hatte. Obwohl er bereits so viel geschlafen hatte, war Severus noch immer müde. Zum Aufstehen fehlte ihm die Lust. Er war völlig antriebslos und wurde zudem von einer inneren Unruhe geplagt. Das Gefühl, viel erledigen zu müssen, hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, doch wenn er begann, über mögliche Arbeiten nachzudenken, dann verschwand die Motivation, auch nur einen Finger krumm machen zu wollen.

Auf ihrem Weg traf Hermine auf Draco, der ihr unerwartet während des Spazierganges Gesellschaft leistete. Natürlich durchschaute sie ihn. Er wollte etwas, denn sonst würde er sich nicht an ihren Fersen heften und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er fragte: „Eine Ahnung, was mit Severus ist? McGonagall hat ihn heute vertreten, aber aus ihr war nichts herauszukriegen."

Während sie durch den Schnee stapften und der Hund hier und da sein Territorium markierte, antwortete sie kurz und knapp: „Er schläft."

Weil er mit so einer Antwort überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, wiederholte Draco entgeistert: „Er schläft?"

„Ja, er schläft. Albus schien heute früh sehr besorgt, als er nicht bei der Lehrerversammlung war. Er ist nach unten gegangen und kam eine Viertelstunde später zurück; erzählte uns allen dann, er hätte ja ganz vergessen, dass Severus einen Urlaubstag genommen hätte." Draco schnaufte ungläubig, so dass Hermine bestätigte: „Harry und ich glaube es auch nicht. Ach ja, ich habe deine Mutter vorhin bei ihm getroffen. Ich wollte mit dem Hund raus und sie wollte sich von Severus verabschieden."

„Ja, heute ist der 21. November. Malfoy Manor ist freigegeben worden und meine Mutter kann es kaum noch erwarten." Etwas wehmütig fügte er ehrlich hinzu: „Ich denke, es wird ihr nicht gefallen. Unser Haus ist sehr düster." Bevor er noch von Gefühlen ergriffen erzählen würde, wie viele schlechte Erinnerungen er mit Malfoy Manor in Zusammenhang brachte, wechselte er wieder das Thema und fragte: „Hast du Severus heute schon gesehen?"

„Er lag eben auf der Couch und hat geschlafen", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Das ist nicht er", beteuerte Draco skeptisch. „Severus ist ein Frühaufsteher!" Weil sie ihn fragend anblickte, erzählte er: „Er hat sich immer nach mir zu Bett begeben und er war immer vor mir wach. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde überhaupt nicht schlafen."

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich, denn wenn ihre Theorie richtig sein würde, dann würde es mit Severus eventuell gerade bergauf gehen. Schlaf war ein wichtiger Prozess im Leben, ein lebensnotwendiger noch hinzu. Wenn Severus seit zwanzig Jahren immer viel zu wenig geschlafen haben sollte, weil er aufgrund seines Zustands einfach nicht mehr Erholung benötigte, dann würde sein urplötzliches Schlafbedürfnis bedeuten, dass er sich langsam seinem eigentlichen Normalzustand näherte.

„Tüftelst du wieder was aus?", fragte Draco gelassen, weil er fest davon ausging.

Beide blieben kurz stehen, weil der Hund sein Geschäft verrichten wollte und derweil gab sie offen zu: „Ich komme einfach nicht voran. Was du gestern gesagt hast, kann ich auch nicht einordnen."

„Was meinst du? Dass Voldemort nichts bei Severus hatte fühlen können wie bei allen anderen? Vergiss nicht, dass er sehr gut in Okklumentik ist. Ich habe ja nie gewusst, dass Severus ein Spion für Dumbledore war, denn das hat er auch vor mir gut verbergen können. Es ist ja nichts Neues, wenn ich behaupte, dass er seine Gefühle völlig im Griff hat."

„Ich glaube viel mehr, dass Severus seine Gefühle nur so gut im Griff hat, weil kaum noch welche vorhanden sind", gab sie preis.

„Hast du mal seinen Patronus gesehen? Diesen riesigen Vogel?", verteidigte Draco seinen Patenonkel.

„Das waren lediglich Erinnerungen an glückliche Momente."

Draco wollte nicht auf Severus sitzen lassen, dass dieser kaum Gefühle haben sollte, so dass er erzählte: „Aber die Gefühle, die diese Erinnerungen in einem wachrufen, sind doch der Kern für einen Patronus! Du brauchst nicht denken, dass er keine Gefühle hat, nur weil er sie gerade dir nicht zeigen will!" Draco hatte bemerkt, dass er sich ein wenig im Ton vergriffen hatte und fuhr daher mit ruhigere Stimme fort: „Er kann mit Worten Hoffnung gegeben, aber er hat mich nur einmal umarmt, als ich…"

Dass er seine Mutter und seinen Vater vermisst hatte, wollte er vor ihr nicht zugeben. Verzweifelt suchte Draco nach Synonymen, um seine Erfahrungen weniger persönlich klingen zu lassen. Es lag ihm nicht, mit Hermine so persönlich über sich zu reden.

„Als ich geglaubt habe, meine Eltern niemals wieder sehen zu können. Er hat mich außerdem einmal geohrfeigt, als er sauer auf mich war."

Nach dieser Ohrfeige hatte Draco nie wieder das Wort „Schlammblut" in den Mund genommen.

„Erzähl mir also nicht, er hätte kaum Gefühle", sagte er wieder grantiger, als wollte er ihr vorwerfen, seinen Patenonkel als Monster dargestellt zu haben. „Er hat sie, aber er zeigt sie selten; hatte ja auch einen guten Grund dazu! Das zusammen mit seinen Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik und schon war Voldemort geblockt."

„Hör mal, ich will Severus doch nicht herabsetzen, wenn ich so etwas laut vermute", sagte sie beschwichtigend, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Draco es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Langsam schlugen sie wieder den Rückweg ein, als Hermine fragte: „Weißt du eigentlich, wann Severus sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte?"

Schnippisch entgegnete er: „Nein, und ich denke nicht, es wäre ihm recht, wenn du solche privaten Dinge in Erfahrung bringst."

Sie seufzte, bevor sie desillusioniert sagte: „Ich dachte, die Zeiten wären vorbei, in denen wir so miteinander umspringen."

Nur ein wenig reumütig erklärte Draco: „Er hat so viel geopfert…"

Draco erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus sehr viele Leben gerettet hatte, seines inklusive. Manchmal war es ihm so vorgekommen, als würde Severus wenig Wert auf das eigene Leben legen.

Leise fügte Draco hinzu: „Ich bin ihm so viel schuldig. Ich will doch nur, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Das will ich doch auch", versicherte Hermine und musste sich nicht einmal dabei ein Lächeln erzwingen, denn es zauberte sich ganz von allein auf ihre Lippen.

Wegen der Kälte verschränkte Draco die Arme vor seiner schmalen Brust, bevor er sagte: „Er hat viele Facetten. Ich kenne ihn kaltherzig und auch niedergeschlagen. Was, wenn er bestimmten Menschen wohl überlegt seine Gesichter zeigt, weil er nichts anderes von sich preisgeben möchte?" Der ganzen Situation absichtlich nur wenig Bedeutung beimessend sagte er hochnäsig: „Er zeigt sich so, wie er gesehen werden will. Ich finde, man sollte da nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren."

Ungläubig stieß Hermine Luft durch die Nase aus, bevor sie sehr aufgebracht konterte und sich derweil nicht von ihm unterbrechen ließ: „Du willst dir also einfach einreden, dass gar nichts mit ihm ist? Dabei hast du neulich noch ganz anders geklungen, Draco! Schon vergessen, wie er auf das reagiert hat, was du gesagt hattest? Ich werde jedenfalls nicht einfach die Augen verschließen und mir weismachen, dass schon alles irgendwie in Ordnung kommen wird. Er ist ja nicht erst seit Voldemorts Tod so. Du hast ja erzählt, dass du seinen Zustand in den fünf Jahren zeitweise durchaus als niedergeschlagen bezeichnen würdest. Ich weiß jedenfalls, wohin so ein über mehrere Jahre anhaltendes, seelisches Tief führen kann und dazu werde ich es wirklich nicht kommen lassen!"

Ein Stich im Herzen rüttelte Draco wach, denn die Erinnerungen daran, wie sich Severus und er während ihrer Flucht stets gegenseitig aus ihrer Melancholie herausgeholfen hatten, wurden wiedererweckt. Nicht nur Severus, sondern vornehmlich er selbst war so am Boden zerstört gewesen, dass er innig gehofft hatte, an dem Tag der Schlacht vor Hogwarts nicht mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Draco schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und es war ihm unangenehm, als er bemerkte, dass es gut hörbar gewesen war, doch Hermine zog ihn deswegen nicht auf, sondern blickte verständnisvoll zu ihm hinüber.

Mit einem Moment der Stille wollte er ihr verdeutlichen, dass er seine Meinung darüber geändert hatte und er ihr zustimmte.

Mit ruhiger Stimme wollte er wissen: „Darf ich dich fragen, warum du dich so kümmerst?"

Stutzend wiederholte Hermine die Frage in Gedanken und sie versuchte, eine Antwort auf sie zu finden. Warum kümmerte sie sich so? Es hatte nur als kleines „Abenteuer" begonnen. Harry hatte sie auf Severus' seltsames Verhalten aufmerksam gemacht; man hat miteinander über den ehemaligen Lehrer geredet und Vermutungen angestellt. Ein wenig später war sie selbst mit Severus' Anderssein konfrontiert worden und es war ein unwirkliches, aber willkommenes Moment gewesen, diesen Mann von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen zu lernen.

„Schon gut, du musst nicht antworten", sagte er. Bevor sie sich rechtfertigen konnte, hatte Draco bereits die Turmuhr gesehen und sagte sehr gelassen: „Hoppla, da bin ich doch tatsächlich schon zehn Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht."

Wie Hermine an der Uhrzeit erkannte, war sie durch ihre Begleitung viel länger mit dem Hund unterwegs gewesen als sonst.

„Bei wem hast du jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Bei Harry. Ich denke, er wird mir fünf Punkte abziehen." Draco seufzte. „Das macht den Kohl auch nicht mehr fett. Nachdem Severus mir 170 Punkte abgezogen hat, hinkt Slytherin sowieso hinterher. Wir sind so wenige, dass wir ewig brauchen würden, um allein meinen Punkteverlust wieder ausgleichen zu können." Er hob und senkte gleichgültig die Schultern, bevor er noch anfügte: „Wir können nicht einmal ein Quidditch-Team aufstellen."

„Um Punkte zu bekommen, könnt ihr anderen helfen. Ginny gibt zum Beispiel einigen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs Nachhilfe in Zauberkunst und bekommt dafür regelmäßig ein paar Punkte für ihr Haus", gab Hermine als Ratschlag.

Er blickte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und sagte: „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendein Schüler bei mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken nehmen möchte."

„War ja nur eine Idee", winkte sie ab. „Du solltest gehen, damit Harry dir nicht noch mehr Punkte abzieht."

„Würde er nicht. Er hat nie einem Schüler mehr als fünf Punkte fürs Zu-spät-Kommen abgezogen. Aber du hast Recht: Ich werde seine Geduld lieber nicht strapazieren." Bevor Draco losrannte, sagte er noch ein wenig verlegen: „Wäre nett, wenn du mich trotzdem auf dem Laufenden halten würdest. Oder wenn du Fragen hast…" Er wurde sich in diesem Moment darüber bewusst, dass er vorhin ihre Frage unbeantwortete gelassen, sie deswegen so angeranzt hatte, weswegen er erklärte: „Ich weiß nicht, wann er zu den Todessern gestoßen ist. Meine Mutter könnte es wissen."

Hermine nickte und verabschiedete sich, bevor sie ihren Weg in die Kerker einschlug.

Einerseits war es Severus ganz recht, dass er „Urlaub" hatte, doch andererseits stelle er sich natürlich die Frage, wie bestimmte Menschen darauf reagieren würden, denn Urlaub nahmen die Lehrer in den Ferien und nicht einfach zwischendurch. Weil man so ein Verhalten von ihm nicht kannte, würde es sicherlich Fragen geben, besonders von seiner neugierigen Schülerin und kaum hatte er an sie gedacht, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür, jedoch so schnell, dass sie laut knallend an einen Schrank stieß.

„Müssen Sie sich so tollpatschig verhalten?", herrschte er sie mürrisch an.

Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte, dass er noch immer nicht komplett angezogen war. Er trug keine Socken, nur seine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, dessen letzten beiden Knöpfe noch nicht geschlossen waren.

Seinen rüden Tonfall nicht beachtend, leinte Hermine gelassen den Hund ab, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich habe mich taktisch gut überlegt verhalten, damit Sie vielleicht 'zufällig' mal wach werden." Sie hing die Leine neben die Tür und blickte ihn eindringlich an, bevor sie sagte: „Sie werden mir sowieso nicht ausreichend antworten, aber trotzdem möchte ich mich erkundigen, ob es Ihnen gut geht."

Er brummte genervt, was sie nicht zu stören schien, denn sie kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich einfach neben ihn.

„Sie haben noch gar nichts gegessen oder? Das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle ist schon vorüber. Essen wir doch einfach hier etwas", schlug sie vor und bevor er seine Einwände kundtun konnte, weil er keinen Appetit verspürte, hatte sie auch schon eine Hauselfe gerufen und eine Bestellung aufgegeben.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen, die er gleich wieder öffnete, weil er eine Hand auf seinem linken Unterarm verspürte. Sie hatte ihn schon wenige Male berührt. Er hätte es bereits damals unterbinden müssen, damit sie es nie wieder tun würde, doch jetzt schien es dafür zu spät.

Erneut schloss er seine Augen und dachte darüber nach, wie er sie loswerden könnte, denn er wollte heute seine Ruhe haben, da bemerkte er, wie ihre Hand weiter nach unten glitt, fast unmerklich, und als er ihre Finger an seinem nackten Handgelenk spürte, da zeterte er: „Was zum Teufel machen Sie da?"

„Ich fühle Ihren Puls", erwiderte sie mit Engelsgesicht.

Er riss seinen Arm weg und schimpfte: „Sie sind nicht meine Heilerin!"

„Nein, aber ich bin EINE Heilerin und da Sie ja weder zu Poppy noch ins Mungos…"

„Mir fehlt doch überhaupt nichts!", wollte er ihr weismachen.

Sie zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während ihre Mimik wie aus Stein gemeißelt wirkte; wie der Gesichtsausdruck eines Heilers, der dem Patienten kein Wort glaubte.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"

„Nachdem wir Mittag gegessen haben", erwiderte sie nüchtern. „Ich habe solchen Hunger... Wissen Sie, Severus, vielleicht sollten Sie in Zukunft wenigstens vor dem Frühstück selbst mit dem Hund rausgehen. Die frische Luft könnte Ihnen gut tun; regt den Appetit an", empfahl sie.

Daraufhin erwiderte er nichts und sie seufzte laut, damit ihm ihr Missfallen über seine ausbleibende Antwort nicht entgehen würde.

Das Mittagessen bestand aus einer kleinen Auswahl: Gulasch, Zwiebelbraten oder Gemüseauflauf. Ohne zu fragen füllte sie einen tiefen Teller mit einer Kelle Gulasch und überreichte ihm diesen, zusammen mit einem Löffel.

Diesmal stöhnte er laut, damit sie genauso erkennen würde, wie sehr ihm ihre Fürsorge auf die Nerven ging.

„Achtung, das ist extra scharf", sagte sie, nachdem er bereits den ersten Löffel in den Mund genommen hatte. Die Schärfe kitzelte erst seine Zunge und nachdem er geschluckt hatte, passierte einen Moment lang nichts, bis das Brennen im Rachen begann. Nichtsdestotrotz schmeckte es, doch er verspürte keine Lust auf einen kratzenden Hals und stellte daher den Teller zurück auf den Tisch.

Sie beäugte den abgestellten Teller aus den Augenwinkeln und notierte sich in Gedanken, dass er an Appetitlosigkeit zu leiden schien.

„Der Gemüseauflauf ist gut, auch kein bisschen scharf", versicherte sie ihm.

Severus platzte der Kragen und er sagte: „Ich habe keinen Hunger und ich werde erst wieder etwas essen, wenn mir danach ist und nicht, weil Sie mich mästen wollen!"

„Einen einzigen Happen kann man ja wohl kaum als 'mästen' bezeichnen", stellte sie ruhig klar, auch wenn sie sich verkneifen musste zu sagen, dass sie ihn ungewöhnlich hager fand.

Mit angespannt säuselnder Stimme bat er: „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mich nun allein zu lassen?"

Ihr Löffel stoppte auf halben Weg zum Mund, bevor sie ein wenig empört fragte: „Sie werfen mich raus, noch während ich beim Essen bin?"

Durch zusammengebissene Zähne sagte er: „Sie haben sich selbst eingeladen! Mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft und ich verspüre keinen Drang, Mittagessen zu mir zu nehmen."

Hermine stellte ihren Teller auf dem Tisch ab und er hoffte bereits, dass sie seiner Bitte ohne weitere Widerworte nachkommen würde, da sagte sie: „Mrs. Malfoy wollte sich heute morgen persönlich von Ihnen verabschieden. Sie hatte befürchtet, es würde einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, würde sie ohne ein Wort einfach gehen."

Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Severus schien gedankenverloren und sogar etwas traurig über das, was Hermine gesagt hatte.

Sich einen Ruck gebend fragte sie mit warmer Stimme: „Draco bleibt hier wohnen oder? Er ist doch Schüler."

Mit müden Augen blickte er sie an, bevor er antwortete: „Mrs. Malfoy hatte mich darüber unterrichtet, dass er hier bleiben würde und zwar aus jenem Grund, den Sie gerade genannt haben."

„Sind Sie deswegen so übel gelaunt? Weil Mrs. Malfoy nicht mehr hier sein wird?", fragte Hermine mutig. Er seufzte erneut, antwortete jedoch nicht, so dass Hermine gleich noch erklärte: „Ich wäre traurig, wenn Harry hier aufhören würde und er nicht mehr da wäre. Ihnen geht es bestimmt ähnlich. Sie sind ja sehr vertraut mit Mrs. Malfoy."

Wiederholt überlegte er, was er tun könnte, damit Hermine einfach nur gehen würde, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was nicht mit dem Verlust von Körperteilen in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnte.

„Wissen Sie", begann Hermine, während sie sich und ihm einen Tee einschenkte, „Mrs. Malfoy können Sie doch jederzeit besuchen. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätten Sie hier niemanden mehr. Albus und Draco sind noch da und Harry, na ja, und ich."

„Mrs. Malfoy hat sich wenigstens niemals so aufdringlich verhalten wie Sie", giftete er zurück.

Auch diesen Vorwurf steckte sie einfach weg und erklärte daraufhin: „Ich mache mir halt Sorgen und Sie reden ja mit niemandem." Schüchtern reichte sie ihm seine Tasse und sagte derweil: „Ich bin nicht die Einzige, der es komisch vorkam, dass Sie heute früh gefehlt haben. Minerva und Harry fanden es auch ungewöhnlich, dass Sie nicht auf der Lehrerversammlung waren und als Albus von Ihnen zurückgekommen war…"

Er unterbrach verdutzt: „Albus war hier?"

Sie nickte. „Ich dachte, er hätte mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

Er verneinte wortlos und nahm einen Schluck Tee, während er daran dachte, dass Albus ihn aufgesucht haben sollte. Sein alter Freund wäre sicherlich zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Zu schade, dachte Severus, dass er nicht wusste, ob er im Schlaf sprechen würde.

„Ich glaube", sagte Hermine peinlich berührt, „Mrs. Malfoy hatte einen falschen Eindruck von uns."

Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Inwiefern?"

„Ähm, sie dachte wohl, unsere Freundschaft wäre etwas inniger", sagte sie, während ihre Wangen zu glühen begangen. Sie schob es auf den heißen Tee, der sie innerlich aufheizte und trank gleich aus Verlegenheit einen großen Schluck.

Narzissa war vor über vier Stunden in Malfoy Manor angekommen. Schon am großen, eisernen Tor hatte sie Halt machen müssen, um die Schutzzauber ihrer Familie zu durchbrechen. Der leicht bewaldete Weg zum Herrenhaus hatte romantische Erinnerungen an eine gute Zeit in ihr aufkommen lassen, auch wenn die Bäume jetzt im Winter kein Laubkleid trugen. Ernüchternd war jedoch der Anblick der Fläche um das Herrenhaus herum gewesen, denn die vielen Erdhügel und –löcher ließen erahnen, dass der Boden mit Gnomen verseucht sein musste.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, sich Zutritt zum Herrenhaus zu verschaffen, denn neben den Schutzzaubern, die das Ministerium gelegt hatte und die sich mit dem heutigen Tage verflüchtigt hatten, war das Haus auch noch durch die eigenen Magiewälle geschützt, die Lucius und sie damals selbst erdacht und angewandt hatten. Nur wenigen Vertrauten war es damals möglich gewesen, ohne einen Schaden diese Schutzzauber passieren zu dürfen. Es hatte sie zwei Stunden gekostet, sich an alle Zauber erinnern zu können, um endlich den Weg nach drinnen nicht nur zu ermöglichen, sondern den viel zu starken Schutzmechanismus völlig außer Kraft zu setzen. Ein einzelner Zauber zum Schutze des Heimes sollte genügen; zwanzig waren in einer Zeit des Friedens definitiv nicht mehr notwendig.

Sie streifte mittlerweile in Erinnerungen schwelgend durch die Räume und stellte mit Abscheu fest, dass es hier drinnen düster und wenig heimelig war, obwohl ihr nichts fremd vorkam. Die Einrichtung war in dunklen Farben gehalten: die Wände, der Boden, die schweren Gardinen und die Möbel. Damit Sonnenlicht hereinscheinen konnte, hatte Narzissa die dunkelroten Samtvorhänge aufgezogen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ein paar tote Doxys aus den Falten des schweren Stoffes zu Boden gefallen waren. Das eindringende Sonnenlicht wurde sogleich von den schwarzen Wänden verschluckt, so dass der Raum noch immer unbeleuchtet wirkte. Staub hatte sich überall fingerdick angesammelt und die Fensterrahmen waren angelaufen. Narzissa ekelte sich vor dem vielen Schmutz.

Im „grünen Salon" – den Raum hatten ihr Mann und sie so getauft, weil es hier kaum eine andere Farbe zu sehen gab – stachen sofort die einst hellgrünen und jetzt welken Pflanzen ins Auge. Die aufgewühlte Erde der Blumentöpfe wies kleine schwarze Eierschalen auf und so wusste Narzissa, dass dieses Haus mit Doxys verseucht sein musste. Andererseits könnte es schon sehr lange her sein, als die letzten Schädlinge geschlüpft waren, denn sicherlich würde das hartnäckigste Ungeziefer nach etlichen Jahren keine Nahrung mehr finden.

Seufzend entschloss sich Narzissa dazu, nicht das gesamte Haus zu inspizieren, denn weil es zu dieser Jahreszeit bereits am späten Nachmittag dunkel werden würde, sollte mindestens ein Badezimmer und das eheliche Schlafzimmer in einem guten Zustand sein, so dass sie diese Räume nutzen konnte. So krempelte sie die Ärmel ihres Kleides bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf und machte sich daran, mit ihrem Zauberstab und zig notwendigen Sprüchen das Badezimmer auf Vordermann zu bringen.

In den Kerkern saß Hermine noch immer bei Severus und sie hatte ihre erste Portion Gulasch einfach still aufgegessen. Mit einem Stück Weißbrot erhaschte sie den letzten Rest vom Teller, während er nur wortlos auf der Couch saß und sich fragte, warum sie einfach nicht zu vertreiben war.

„Sind Sie jetzt satt?", fragte er spöttisch. Nur um ihn zu ärgern griff sie nach einem Schälchen mit Dessert, so dass er mit den Augen rollte. „Gut, während Sie sich Ihrer Süßspeise ergeben, möchte ich Ihnen ein kleines Geheimnis anvertrauen." Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und war ganz Ohr, doch er sagte lediglich: „Albus hat sein Leben und auch das von Black mit dem 'Elixier des Lebens' erhalten."

Hermine blinzelte, bevor sie fragte: „Ich dachte, Flamel hätte den letzten Rest von dem Elixier."

„Hat er auch, aber Albus hat sich das Elixier neu beschafft", eröffnete er ihr.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn kombinierte sie: „Das würde doch dann aber bedeuten, dass Albus den 'Stein der Weisen' besitzt, aus dem er das Elixier gewinnen kann."

„Gratulation! Hat bei Ihnen gar nicht mal so lange gedauert wie ich gedacht habe."

Sie schmollte einen Moment, doch dann fragte sie: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Er hat es mir anvertraut."

„Wann?", fragte sie sofort nach.

„Gestern Abend und im Übrigen hat er mir noch verraten, dass gestern Abend auch das letzte Treffen des Phönixorden stattgefunden haben soll." Bevor sie wieder fragen konnte, erzählte er von sich aus: „Sie wollten den Orden auflösen, weil sich meine Befürchtungen bezüglich der ausgebremsten Handlungsfähigkeit des Ordens bestätigt zeigten."

„Erstaunlich!", sagte Hermine ein wenig baff.

Wieder zum vorigen Thema wankend fragte sie: „Und wo bewahrt er den Stein auf? Ich meine, hatte er keine Angst, dass Voldemort davon erfährt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ihn versteckt hält. Um Voldemort hat er sich jedenfalls nicht gesorgt."

„Na, bei den Neuigkeiten hat es sich doch gelohnt, heute bei Ihnen vorbeizuschauen." Sie lächelte breit, doch er schnaufte nur abfällig. „Sagen Sie, Severus, machen wir heute was oder wollen Sie den Tag lieber für sich haben?"

Ohne sie anzublicken sagte er: „Eigentlich hatte ich für heute ein Treffen wegen meines Experimentes arrangiert. Sie schrieben, dass Sie für heute einen Squib eingeladen haben?" Hermine nickte, so dass er noch anfügte: „Ich hoffe, wir bekommen es zeitlich unter einen Hut. Sanguini und Worple werden heute am frühen Abend zu uns stoßen."

„Bella kommt…" Hermine hielt inne, weil Severus sie mit Entsetzen in den Augen anblickte. Sie verbesserte: „Arabella kommt in einer Stunde, beziehungsweise hole ich sie ab und appariere mit ihr vor die Tore."

„Haben Sie auch andere Squibs im Auge?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich kenne ehrlich gesagt keine anderen, bis auf Mr. Filch, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn fragen möchte", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Er brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, sondern schlug vor: „Fragen Sie Ihre alten Klassenkameraden. Ich bin mir sicher, irgendjemand kennt noch einen, der sich bestimmt für dieses Experiment zur Verfügung stellen möchte. Wie sieht es mit Muggeln aus?"

„Ich habe natürlich zuerst an meine Eltern gedacht, aber da beide ja mit mir in die Winkelgasse gehen konnten, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass meine Magie sie möglicherweise schon irgendwie beeinflusst hat. Bei Anne sieht das genauso aus. Ich müsste einen Muggel finden, der noch nie mit der Zaubererwelt in Berührung gekommen ist."

„Das, Hermine, wird wohl kaum möglich sein, denn das würde gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel und gleichzeitig auch gegen jenes zum Schutz der Zaubererwelt verstoßen. Wir müssen schon mit Ihren Eltern und mit Miss Adair Vorlieb nehmen. Das wären dann drei für Ihre Abschlussarbeit über den Trank", sagte er gewissenhaft.

„Seit wann kümmern Sie sich um Gesetze?", fragte sie nörgelnd und er blickte sie daraufhin nur finster an.

Trotz seiner miserablen Stimmung zwang sich Severus dazu, dem Experiment mit Arabella beizuwohnen. Gern wäre er allein geblieben, um den ganzen Tag, nein, besser das ganze Wochenende im Bett oder auf der Couch zu verbringen. Heute Abend wieder während seines Rundganges auf den Dachboden gehen zu müssen ließ ihn erschaudern. Sich ständig mit der Möglichkeit konfrontiert zu sehen, seinen größten Wunsch erspähen zu können, erweckte eine solche Schwermut in ihm, die er nicht mehr zu überspielen imstande war. Selbst seine Schülerin hatte sehen können, dass es er nicht wohlauf war und das durfte nicht sein. Nur deshalb riss sich Severus zusammen und bereitete das Experiment vor, während Hermine ihre alte Freundin Arabella Figg aus der Muggelwelt abholte.

Mit seinen Gedanken war Severus nicht hier in seinem Labor, sondern oben auf dem Dachboden. Die quälende Frage beschäftigte ihn, ob er das sehen würde, was er sich erhoffte, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er den Schmerz, den der Anblick der Spiegelung in Nerhegeb in ihm auslösen würde.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine unwirsch. Er blickte sie mit betrübten Augen an, so dass sie ihre harschen Worte bereute. Mit weitaus milderer Stimme sagte sie: „Ich hatte gefragt, ob Sie bereit wären. Arabella würde den Trank jetzt nehmen."

Blinzelnd schaute er vor sich und erblickte die nette alte Dame, die ihn anlächelte. Die Ankunft der beiden hatte er gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Ich bin bereit. Arabella, wenn Sie den Trank einnehmen würden?", fragte Severus angestrengt höflich. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er, wie Hermine ihn skeptisch betrachtete.

Arabella Figg, seit Geburt eine Squib, nahm den Trank und Hermine stoppte wie üblich die Zeit.

Nach zehn Minuten sagte Hermine enttäuscht: „Da passiert überhaupt nichts."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich eine Enttäuschung bin", sagte Arabella entschuldigend.

„Ach nein, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint", winkte Hermine lächelnd ab. „Es ist nur… Ich habe fest damit gerechnet, dass irgendwas geschehen würde." Sie seufzte und blickte zu Severus hinüber, der geistesabwesend auf sein leeres Blatt Pergament starrte und fragte ihn: „Irgendeinen Vorschlag, Severus?" Er regte sich nicht. „Severus?", wiederholte sie mehrmals wie schon vorhin. Vor Arabella war es ihr unangenehm, dass er sich so distanziert und uninteressiert zeigte. „SEVERUS", sagte sie laut und er schreckte hoch. „Sie hören mir überhaupt nicht zu! Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie eine Idee haben. Bei Arabella scheint der Trank nicht zu wirken."

„Geben Sie ihr doch einfach Ihren Zauberstab", sagte er mit matter Stimme.

Sein Vorschlag hielt ihr vor Augen, dass auch sie heute nicht ganz bei der Sache war, denn darauf hätte sie auch selbst kommen können. Sie ging hinüber, um Arabella ihren Zauberstab zu geben und dann…

„Ich fasse es nicht. Severus, sehen Sie das?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

Von dem beigefarbenen Ton des leeren Pergamentes aufblickend betrachtete Severus das Schauspiel vor sich. Arabellas Körper war noch immer frei von Farbe, bis auf ihren rechten Arm, der einen ganz leichten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Schimmer Orange aufwies. Orange war auch eine der kräftigsten Farben bei Hermine gewesen.

„Ob der Stab…? Es kann nur so sein, dass der Stab ihr meine Farben gibt oder was meinen Sie?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Das können wir leicht überprüfen", sagte er mit etwas mehr Elan als zuvor.

Er griff in seine Innentasche und zog seinen Stab aus Weiß-Birke heraus. Hermine nahm ihm den Stab ab, ging zu Arabella hinüber und tauschte die Stäbe aus, doch die Farbe am Arm blieb mit Severus' Stab ebenfalls Orange.

„Heißt das, es ist ein wenig Magie in Arabella vorhanden, die erst durch einen magischen Gegenstand, in diesem Fall einem Zauberstab, aktiviert wird?", stellte Hermine als These in den Raum.

„Möglich wäre es, aber wir müssen das natürlich noch an anderen Personen testen", erwiderte Severus

Arabella betrachtete den hellen Stab in ihrer Hand und die Farbe, die er zum Vorschein bringen konnte, bevor sie freundlich lächelnd sagte: „Der Stab gefällt mir. Ist sehr hübsch und liegt gut in der Hand."

Ohne von seinem Pergament aufzublicken, auf welchem er endlich Notizen machte, sagte Severus wenig schmeichelnd: „Machen Sie sich keine große Hoffnung, Sie werden nie einen bekommen."

Über diesen Kommentar war Hermine völlig empört, doch sie sagte nichts. Arabella hingegen schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören. Nach dreißig Minuten war das Experiment vorbei und Hermine brachte Arabella vor die Tore Hogwarts, um mit ihr nachhause zu apparieren.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie in hinteren Garten von Arabellas Haus angekommen waren, da sagte Hermine reumütig: „Es tut mir so Leid, was Severus gesagt hat. Bitte entschuldigen Sie…"

Arabella lachte, bevor sie erklärte: „Wenn er denkt, er könnte mich damit verletzen, dann liegt er falsch. Ich bin schon eine alte Frau, Hermine. Ich habe mich vor vielen Jahrzehnten damit abgefunden, nicht wie meine Eltern und Geschwister zaubern zu können."

„Seine Bemerkung war trotzdem fehl am Platz", sagte Hermine entschuldigend, während sie mit Arabella zur Tür ging.

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich ein wenig helfen konnte, meine Gute. Halten Sie mich bitte auf dem Laufenden, falls ich nicht sowieso bald etwas über Sie im Tagespropheten lesen werde", bat Arabella lächelnd, bevor sie sich nochmals für den abwechslungsreichen Tag bedankte und sich verabschiedete.

Wenige Minuten später war Hermine bereits wieder auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Die Wut darüber, dass Severus ihre gute Bekannte so böse diskriminiert hatte, kochte in ihrem Bauch und wartete nur darauf, sich bei Severus entladen zu können. Stürmisch öffnete sie die Tür zu seinem Labor und stutzte, als sie dort niemanden antraf. Es war gerade mal halb zwei durch. Worple und Sanguini würden zu 18 Uhr kommen, doch wo war Severus jetzt? Sie warf einen Blick in sein privates Büro, doch auch hier traf sie ihn nicht an.

Auf dem Flur ging sie eine Tür weiter und Salazar öffnete ihr. Harry wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als er sie erkannte, doch von Severus war im Wohnzimmer keine Spur. Mutig ging sie zur leicht geöffneten Schlafzimmertür hinüber und dort sah sie ihn liegen. So, wie sie ihn heute Morgen schon angetroffen hatte, lag er auch jetzt nur mit Hose und weißem Hemd auf seinem Bett, den Rücken ihr zugewandt. Ob er schlief, konnte sie nicht ausmachen.

Eine Weile stand sie im Türrahmen und überlegte, ob sie ihn ansprechen durfte. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag schon seltsam verhalten und da sie Harrys und Rons Aussage für bare Münze nahm, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass er gestern Abend schon so gelaunt war.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise ins Schlafzimmer hinein. Er regte sich nicht, so dass sie das Zimmer mit einem Gefühl der Sorge verließ.


	127. Eile mit Weile

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

viele Squibs sind ja empfänglich für Magie und können teilweise auch magisch verborgene Orte sehen - wie Mr. Filch. Es muss also ein wenig Magie in ihnen stecken, die das ermöglicht. Danke für dein Lob :) Mit Severus hast du natürlich recht. Er hatte jahrelang nicht träumen können und jetzt kommt er kaum noch aus dem Bett - könnte man einer Genesung zuschreiben.

Hallo **lufa**,

da hast du meine Antwort auf deine Review ja erst so spät gelesen - habe ich gar nicht beachtet, dass du noch einige Kapitel aufholen musst ;) Severus hat Albus allerdings seine (recht pessimistische) Sicht der Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, was nicht heißt, dass Albus tatsächlich so hinterlistig gehandelt hat - das darf der Leser selbst entscheiden, ob er Albus' Worten Glauben schenken möchte. Severus hat übrigens noch nicht in Nerhegeb geblickt, aber er wird sich bestimmt nicht lange zurückhalten können (könnte ich auch nicht).

Hi **Daniel**,

Hermine lässt sich wirklich nichts mehr von Severus gefallen und wenn sie in ihren "Heiler-Modus" gewechselt hat, kann sie genauso bestimmend sein wie Poppy. Sie schafft es aber auch immer wieder gekonnt, eine Situation wieder zu deeskalieren. Danke für das Lob :D

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Am Abend hatte Severus immer noch in seinem Bett gelegen, als Hermine den Hund ausführte. Das Abendessen nahm sie allein in seinem Wohnzimmer ein in der Hoffnung, der Duft des Essens würde ihn wecken, aber er leistete ihr keine Gesellschaft. Sie versuchte noch zweimal ihn zu wecken, indem sie seinen Namen sagte, doch entweder schlief er fest oder er ignorierte sie, so dass sie seufzend in sein Labor ging.

Als sie Notizen für ihr Projekt machte, fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass Worple und Sanguini heute noch kommen würden. Sie musste Severus unbedingt wecken und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, da klopfte es. Da Severus sicherlich nie an seine eigene Tür klopfen würde, rechnete sie fest mit den beiden Gästen und als sie öffnete, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung.

„Oh, guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagte Mr. Worple höflich. Sanguini nickte ihr lediglich zu und nach der kleinen Demonstration von Severus hielt sie das Verhalten des Vampirs auch nicht mehr für unhöflich.

„Oh, guten Tag, Mr. Worple, Mr. Sanguini. Kommen Sie doch bitte herein", bat sie und überlegte jetzt bereits, was sie tun könnte.

Sich im Labor umsehend fragte Mr. Worple: „Professor Snape ist nicht hier?"

„Der ist momentan leider unpässlich", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Ich hoffe doch", sagte Worple, während er seine Tasche öffnete, „dass Professor Snape nicht ernsthaft erkrankt ist."

„Nein, ich denke, er braucht nur Ruhe." Sie druckste einen Moment herum, bevor sie peinlich gerührt gestand: „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht sonderlich über sein Projekt informiert bin, Mr. Worple. Ich weiß nicht, was Professor Snape heute vorhatte."

„Zunächst", Worple zog die kleine Kiste mit den nun leeren Ampullen aus der Tasche, „möchten wir Ihnen das hier zurückgeben. Des Weiteren", er fischte eine Mappe heraus, „möchten wir Ihnen die Aufzeichnungen überreichen. Sie sind, wie Professor Snape es gewünscht hatte, sehr ausführlich." Die Mappe war daumendick, wie Hermine feststellte. „Es gab einige Komplikationen, aber das ist alles notiert."

Mr. Worple seufzte und blickte sich einen Moment um.

„Da Professor Snape ja leider unpässlich ist, werden Sie uns sicherlich in seinem Namen die anderen Ampullen übergeben?", fragte Worple.

Innerlich geriet Hermine in Panik. 'Andere Ampullen?', fragte sie sich selbst.

„Ich…" Hermine blinzelte und schaue sich im Labor um, doch nichts ähnelte den Ampullen, welche Severus den beiden beim letzten Mal mitgegeben hatte.

Worple war ein netter Mensch, der beruhigend vorschlug: „Möglicherweise könnten Sie Professor Snape eben fragen? Er war es, der erklärt hatte, dass dieser Test nicht unterbrochen werden dürfte. Es wäre sicherlich weder in seinem noch in unserem Interesse, wenn wir heute ohne den Trank gehen würden."

Sie nickte und erklärte: „Wenn Sie bitte einen Moment warten würden?"

„Aber sicher", sagte Worple, der sich bereits einen Stuhl vom Tisch zog und gemütlich Platz nahm.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie über den Flur zu Severus' Räumen ging. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, den beiden Gästen gegenüber so ahnungslos gewirkt zu haben, aber es war Severus' Schuld, denn er hatte ihr nur beiläufig etwas über den Trank berichtet. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, was sich überhaupt für Zutaten darin befinden würden. An seinen Trank hatte er ganz offensichtlich nur gearbeitet, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war; vielleicht sogar die Nächte durch.

Salazar hatte ihr geöffnet und ohne nachzudenken marschierte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, damit das Gefühl der Furcht gar nicht erst in ihr aufkeimen konnte, von ihm angeschrieen zu werden. Er lag diesmal auf dem Rücken und schlief fest. Nur der Hund am Fußende des Bettes war hellwach, bewegte jedoch lediglich die Augen, um Hermine zu beobachten.

„Severus?", fragte sie erst leise.

Der Gedanke an die beiden Wartenden ließ sie jegliche Vorsicht vergessen, als sie seinen Namen lauter sagte. Sie musste ihn an der Schulter packen und rütteln, so dass er endlich erwachte. Es folgte die zu erwartende Schimpftirade, nachdem er sie in seinem Zimmer erspäht hatte.

„Was zum Henker suchen Sie hier? Sie haben keine Erlaubnis…"

Sie unterbrach ihn unwirsch und sagte mit bebender Stimme, weil die Gesamtsituation für sie schwer zu ertragen war: „Seien Sie still, verdammt!"

„Was fällt Ihnen…"

Erneut fuhr sie ihm über den Mund, als sie angespannt und wütend sagte: „Worple und Sanguini sind hier. Sagen Sie mir einfach, wo die blöden Ampullen sind."

Erstaunt blickte er auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Es war schon zehn nach sechs und er fragte sich, wie er so lange hatte schlafen können, ohne auch nur einmal zu erwachen. Es war ihm nicht entfallen, dass sie ihre Fäuste ballte. So wütend hatte er sie noch nie erlebt.

Müde kroch er aus dem Bett und zog sich Schuhe über, während er sagte: „Ich werde mitgehen."

„Oh nein, das ist nicht nötig", sagte Hermine voller Rage. „Die beiden halten mich eh schon für die dumme Schülerin, die von nichts eine Ahnung hat; nicht weiß, wo was zu finden ist. Mr. Worple war so nett mich darauf hinzuweisen, doch besser 'den Professor' zu fragen."

„Sie sind nicht dumm", murmelte er. „Außerdem muss ich den beiden die Entlohnung geben."

Mit einer stillen, dennoch sehr aufgebrachten Hermine im Schlepptau betrat er das Labor und grüßte die beiden Gäste mit seiner üblich nonverbalen Art.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie warten mussten", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der den Gästen verinnerlichte, dass er momentan übel gelaunt war.

Mr. Worple erhob sich und erklärte: „Nein, keine Sorge. Ihre Assistentin hat uns…"

„Meine Schülerin", verbesserte Severus.

Nickend nahm Worple diese Aussage zur Kenntnis. „Sie hat uns gesagt, es ginge Ihnen nicht gut."

Severus hatte eine Schublade geöffnet und war längst dabei, das leere Kästchen mit frischen Ampullen zu füllen. Ganz offensichtlich war ihm nicht nach Konversation, was Worple auf eine möglicherweise angeschlagene Gesundheit zurückführen könnte.

„Ich wäre untröstlich gewesen", begann Worple, „wenn das Experiment heute nicht hätte fortgeführt werden können."

„Und ich bin untröstlich", sagte Severus, ohne sich zu seinen Gästen umzudrehen, „dass ich meiner Schülerin so wenig über mein Projekt berichtet habe."

Er setzte die eine Ampulle in das letzte, leere Fach und schloss die Kiste, bevor er noch ein Säckchen auf ihr ablegte. „Denn dann hätte ich sie heute nicht in eine so unangenehme Lage gebracht." Er drehte sich um und näherte sich Mr. Worple. Während er ihm die Kiste und das darauf befindliche Säckchen mit Galleonen überreichte, erklärte er entschuldigend, aber dennoch sehr trocken: „Wir konzentrieren uns mehr auf ihr Projekt." Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber, bevor er wieder Worple anschaute und hinzufügte: „Denn das scheint vielversprechendere Ergebnisse zu liefern als das meine."

„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen", widersprach Mr. Worple aufmunternd. „Miss Granger hat unsere Notizen entgegengenommen. Ich denke, Sie werden viel damit anfangen können, Professor Snape."

Severus nickte, bevor er noch sagte: „Eine Anleitung, die für diese Tränke wichtig sind, finden Sie wieder in der Kiste. Wenn Sie mich jetzt…"

„Aber sicher, Professor Snape." Worple verabschiedete sich von Severus und schaute gleich darauf zu Hermine hinüber: „Miss Granger, einen schönen Abend noch."

„Auf Wiedersehen", brachte Hermine leise heraus.

Obwohl er sich gern wieder zurückziehen würde, blieb er noch im Labor, doch er stand nur herum und schien unentschlossen.

Mit leiser Stimme forderte Hermine eine Antwort: „Was ist mit Ihnen los?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", erwiderte er wesentlich matter, als er es vorgesehen hatte.

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sie aggressiver sagte: „Tun Sie nicht so als wäre nichts."

„Halten Sie sich da raus!", befahl er diesmal schon grimmiger.

„Ja, das hätten Sie wohl gern", verspottete sie ihn. Selbst sein böser Blick brachte sie nicht davon ab zu sagen: „Sie brauchen gar nicht zu denken, dass ich Ihren äußerst besorgniserregenden Zustand einfach so hinnehmen werde. Ich werde…"

„Sie, Miss Granger, werden in Bezug auf meine Person überhaupt nichts mehr unternehmen! Unterlassen Sie es, Ihre Nase überall hineinzustecken, sonst werde ich doch noch Gebrauch vom Rohrstock machen", kündigte er an.

„Ich kann auch mit dem Säbel rasseln, Severus", sagte sie gelassen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie seine Drohung keinesfalls ernst nahm. Entgegen seines Verhaltens blieb sie auch bei der persönlichen Anrede.

„Gehen Sie", verlangte er.

„Warum? Damit Sie was genau machen können? Schlafen? Ein sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten für Sie, finden Sie nicht?", reizte sie ihn mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Was ich in meiner Freizeit anstelle hat Sie nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren!"

„Aber wissen Sie was? Heute war Freitag – kein freier Tag für Sie! Von wegen 'Freizeit'…" Sie schnaufte hämisch. „Sie haben verschlafen! Wann ist das das letzte Mal passiert?" Sie tat so, als müsste sie angestrengt nachdenken und machte dabei „Mmmh". „Richtig, noch nie! Jedenfalls nicht in den Jahren, die ich hier als Schülerin verbracht habe. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich aus Albus' Mimik ablesen konnte, dass er das Schlimmste befürchtet hat, als sie heute früh nicht anwesend waren! Sie bereiten nicht nur mir Sorgen, Severus."

Ohne auf das einzugehen, was sie eben gesagt hatte, forderte er viel lauter: „Gehen Sie endlich!"

„Sie glauben wirklich, dass Sie mich loswerden können oder?", sagte sie provokant.

Er grinste fies und sagte mit schmieriger Stimme: „Oh, ich könnte Sie ganz schnell loswerden. Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen die schriftliche Befugnis erteile, Ihren Meister beim Ministerium abzulegen. Dann bin ich Sie endlich los!"

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass Sie mich so auch aus Ihrem Leben stoßen können?", fragte sie baff. Weil er nur die Stirn in Falten legte, erklärte sie: „Ich würde Harry sicherlich sehr häufig besuchen und ich würde Ihnen ganz gewiss über den Weg laufen."

„Und mich weiterhin mit Ihrer nervtötenden Art belästigen", stellte er als Tatsache fest.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder 'nervtötend'. Als Sie eben mit Mr. Worple über mich gesprochen haben, da schien es doch für einen Moment tatsächlich so, als würden Sie mich und meine Arbeit schätzen."

Sie hielt ihm vor Augen, dass seine beleidigenden Aussagen von ihr als bloßer Schutzmechanismus durchschaut worden waren, was ihn rasend machte. Er fand einfach keine Möglichkeit, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Er wollte seine Ruhe; er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben.

„Was hat es denn diesmal ausgelöst?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Es war ja schon seit gestern Abend so. Ich habe es gemerkt…" Sie nahm ihre Finger zu Hilfe und zählte damit die Personen auf, die gestern Abend seine Veränderung miterlebt haben: „Harry, Ron, ich…" Er erwiderte nichts, weswegen sie ihn mit der Tatsache konfrontierte: „Sie brauchen auch nicht zu glauben, dass ich die Einzige bin, die von Ihrer 'Andersartigkeit' weiß. Nein, nein… Da ist noch Albus, für den es offensichtlich kein Geheimnis ist, was Ihnen vor zwanzig Jahren widerfahren ist. Das hat er nämlich schon zugegeben." Severus Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, während sie aufgesetzt heiter erklärte: „Und Draco natürlich. Mit ihm war ich vorhin übrigens ein wenig mit dem Hund spazieren und wir haben uns ganz prächtig unterhalten. Nicht zu fassen, dass Sie, Severus, sogar ehemalige Feinde zusammenführen können." Ihr Sarkasmus tat weh, doch er konnte nichts erwidern und so hörte er einfach zu, als sie sagte: „Das hatte ich ja beinahe vergessen: Sir Nicholas hatte damals sogar bemerkt, dass Ihre Augenfarbe von braun auf schwarz gewechselt war. Ich muss ihn direkt noch einmal ansprechen, ob er endlich in Erfahrung gebracht hat, wann genau das gewesen war." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und fragte keck: „Es war so etwa um diese Zeit, nicht wahr? So um Halloween oder etwas später. Warten Sie, was kann da nur zu Halloween geschehen sein…?"

Severus hatte genug und stürzte sich auf Hermine, um sie an den Oberarmen zu packen, damit er sie aus seinem Labor schmeißen konnte. Dass sie sich wehren würde, damit hatte er gerechnet, aber dass sie so eine Körperkraft und Geschicklichkeit an den Tag legen könnte, machte ihn glatt sprachlos. Sie hatte sich mit Leichtigkeit aus seinem Griff herausgewunden, ihm zudem auch noch – beabsichtigt oder nicht – mit dem Ellenbogen einen Schlag in die Rippen versetzt.

Mit einem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutend zischte sie gereizt wie eine Königskobra: „Sie werden sich vorsehen mir noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen!"

„Ah, jetzt folgen wohl Ihre leeren Drohungen", sagte er spottend und da sie seine vorherigen Drohungen nicht ernst genommen hatte, nahm er sich vor, die ihren ebenfalls gelassen abzuwinken.

Mit einem einseitigen Lächeln erklärte sie: „Als leer würde ich sie nicht bezeichnen. Was sagen Sie zu drei Jahren Askaban für das unerlaubte Eindringen in die Gedanken eines Menschen per Legilimentik?"

Severus war völlig geplättet.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie damit tatsächlich ein Druckmittel gegen ihn in der Hand, doch sie hielt sich daran nicht länger auf, sondern sagte: „Ich hätte längst herausgefunden, was mit Ihnen los ist, wenn Sie es sich nicht zum Steckenpferd gemacht hätten, uns immer nur kleine Happen vor die Füße zu werfen, die wir in einem riesigen Puzzle unterzubringen versuchen. Ihre Hinweise verstehe ich durchaus, Severus, aber mit denen was anfangen zu können ist äußerst schwierig. Spucken Sie es doch einfach mal aus: Was ist an Kapitel zehn von 'Schützende Hände' so wichtig?"

Er atmete schnaufend, sein Herz raste. Sie brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Eine Antwort blieb er ihr jedoch schuldig.

„Oh ja, jetzt verschließen Sie sich wieder und sagen lieber gar nichts mehr, bevor Ihnen noch ein wichtiger Hinweis über die Lippen kommt wie damals bei Harry! Sie sind wirklich berechenbar, Severus", sagte sie absichtlich, weil sie wusste, dass er nicht als 'berechenbar' bezeichnet werden wollte.

Sie hatte ihn beinahe, glaubte sie jedenfalls. Weder er noch sie hatten ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Die kleine Handgreiflichkeit seinerseits hatten beide längst vergessen und er würde es sicherlich nicht wagen, nach ihrer Drohung noch einmal grob zu werden.

„Was ist gestern passiert?", fragte sie erneut, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, denn nach dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug war Severus nicht sofort nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. „Ja richtig! Sie waren gestern noch mit Remus unterwegs." Sie grinste ihn überlegen an und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Dann guten Abend noch, Severus. Ich werde jetzt mal Remus besuchen."

Sie war bereits durch die Tür hinaus auf den Flur gegangen und hatte auch tatsächlich die Absicht, Remus aufzusuchen, um ihn über dessen Gespräch mit Severus auszufragen, da spürte sie, wie jemand sie rabiat am Umhang packte. Sie wurde hart herumgerissen und gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Als sie endlich ihre Orientierung wiedergefunden hatte, blickte sie leicht schielend auf die Spitze eines Zauberstabes aus Weiß-Buche, die auf ihre Nase zeigte. Ihre Augen fokussierten schnell die Person hinter dem Zauberstab und das war selbstverständlich Severus, der wild schnaufte, die schiefen Zähne gereizt fletschte und dessen Gesicht vor Wut zu einer furchteinflössenden Fratze entstellt war.

Durch die Zähne zischend sagte er bedrohlich leise: „Lieber drei Jahre Askaban als drei Jahre mit Ihnen!"

Hermines Herz trommelte bereits in ihrem Hals, aber sie wusste, dass Severus es nicht wagen würde, ihr etwas anzutun – nicht wegen ihrer Drohung, ihn beim Ministerium anzuzeigen, sondern wegen Albus; wegen Harry. Diese Menschen würde Severus nicht enttäuschen wollen.

Im Hintergrund erkannte sie, dass Salazar die Situation einen Moment beobachtet hatte, bevor er sein Gemälde verließ, um sicherlich den Direktor über die brenzlige Situation zu unterrichten.

„Darf ich daran erinnern", Hermine schluckte hörbar, „dass Sie mich wollten? Sie haben mir den Vertrag angeboten!"

„Sie werden sich aus meinem Leben heraushalten!", forderte er mit zittriger Stimme, die ihr sehr deutlich zeigte, wie erregt er war.

„Zu spät, Severus. Ich bin schon viel zu tief darin versunken", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme in der Hoffnung, ihn milde zu stimmen und ihm gleichzeitig aber auch die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher, wodurch Severus verletzlich wirkte. Seine Hand, mit welcher er noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, zitterte so sehr, dass er ihr plötzlich Leid tat. Mitleid wollte sie nie mit ihm haben, aber andererseits war an Mitleid doch nichts verwerflich. Wenn ihren Freunden etwas Schlimmes widerfahren war, hatte sie stets mit ihnen gelitten – Mitleid empfunden. Jetzt fühlte sie mit ihm.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wovor Sie solche Angst haben", flüsterte sie traurig, denn in ihren Augen hatte er keinen Grund sich so zu fürchten. „Vor sich selbst", fügte sie hauchend hinzu, denn das war es, wovor er sich fürchtete, auch wenn ihr noch immer nicht hundertprozentig klar war, warum.

Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Schon nachdem Salazar aus seinem Gemälde verschwunden war, hatte sich für Hermine die Situation entschärft. Sie war völlig angstfrei und hatte keine Bedenken, dass er ihr Leid zufügen könnte.

„Was ist auf dem Dachboden?", wollte sie wissen. Seine Hand zuckte, ebenso wie sein rechtes Augenlid, doch eine Erklärung gab er wie erwartet nicht. „Ich werde es wohl allein herausfinden müssen wie alles andere auch", gestand sie ihm wehmütig.

„Sie haben da oben nichts zu suchen", sagte er kraftlos.

„Sie können mich nicht daran hindern!"

Blitzschnell bohrte sich die Spitze seines Stabes in ihren Hals und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich erneut zu einer Fratze. Er wollte sie auf jeden Fall daran hindern, auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen und Hermine fiel nur eine einzige Sache ein, die ihr jetzt vielleicht helfen könnte.

„Ich denke", sagte sie mit Unbehagen, „ich ergreife diese Gelegenheit…" Er bohrte den Stab noch tiefer in ihren Hals, so dass es wirklich wehtat. Nichtsdestotrotz rückte sie mit der Sprache raus, auch wenn sie sich viel kürzer hielt als sie eigentlich wollte: „Mein Haar ist in Ihrem Zauberstab!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich mit einem Ausdruck der entsetzten Überraschung, bevor er einen Schritt zurückwich. Sie griff sich gleich darauf an den Hals, um schmerzlindern die Stelle zu reiben, an welcher sich sein Zauberstab hineingedrückt hatte.

„Was denn, Sie sind ja wirklich überrascht", sagte Hermine flüsternd. Im Hintergrund hatte sie gesehen, dass Salazar wieder in seinem Gemälde verweilte. Severus wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, was sie nicht daran hindern konnte zu sagen: „Sie waren ja auch nicht mehr im Laden, als Ollivander mir durchs Haar gefahren ist. Es kam mir im ersten Moment nur als die kauzige Eigenart eines alten Mannes vor, aber man sollte Mr. Ollivander wirklich nicht unterschätzen. Der Mann weiß, was er tut, auch wenn wir nicht verstehen, warum er es tut."

Seinen Stab hatte Severus gesenkt. Er hörte ihrer Stimme zu, die nicht mehr garstig war, sondern wohlklingend. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über gekonnt provoziert; nicht zu wenig und nicht zu stark. Er hasste sich dafür, seine Besonnenheit verloren zu wissen. Am besten wäre es, dachte er, wenn er sich zurückziehen würde. Nicht nur jetzt und nicht nur von ihr, sondern für immer von allen: Lupin, Albus, Draco, Harry und natürlich von Hermine; besonders vor ihr. Wenn all diese Menschen keine Rollen mehr in seinem Leben spielen würden, dann wäre er auch nicht mehr dazu gezwungen, sich an früher erinnern zu müssen.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Remus gehen", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme und es schien, als hätte sie sich selbst dazu überreden müssen, ihn über ihr Vorhaben zu unterrichten. Sie hätte es nicht sagen müssen, aber er sollte es wissen. Er sollte wissen, dass sie mit anderen Menschen über ihn sprach, weil sie sich anders nicht zu helfen wusste.

„Es sei denn", begann sie mit dünner Stimme, „Sie möchten mit mir reden?"

Sie flehte ihn nicht nur an, sich ihr endlich anzuvertrauen, sondern sie ließ ihm eine Wahl, eine Wahl zwischen zwei Übeln. Er schüttelte nur einmal ruckartig den Kopf. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Sollte sie ruhig versuchen, über jemand anderen, der genauso wenig wusste wie sie selbst, etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. In seinen Augen war es erträglicher als der Gedanke daran, sich mit ihr und ihrem Verstand, ihrer ständigen Fragerei und Hinterfragung auseinander setzen zu müssen.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie noch immer beschwörend, denn noch konnte er sie davon abhalten, seinen alten Schulkamerad aufzusuchen.

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging langsamen Schrittes den Gang hinunter. Ein wenig rechnete sie im Hinterkopf damit, dass er sie erneut anfallen könnte, doch sie hörte keine Schritte. Bevor sie die Stufen am Ende des Ganges erklomm, drehte sie sich um und da sah sie ihn stehen. Er blickte ihr hinterher; stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Dieser eine Moment gehörte noch ihm. Sollte er sich ihr nähern, hätte er die letzte Möglichkeit am Schopfe gepackt, doch er verweilte starr wie eine der vielen Statuen im Schloss.


	128. Flüchtige Feinde

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

in der Regel haben die Kapitel zwischen 3.000 und 4.000 Wörter. Einige haben sogar 11.000, aber das bleibt die Ausnahme. Dieses hier ist länger als üblich :) Der Titel vom letzten ist schon geändert worden. Irgendwie hat er den nicht übernommen und nur "Kapitel 127" draus gemacht...

Hallo **Daniel**,

das hast du gut beschrieben, dass Hermine ihn langsam durchkocht. :) "Hartnäckigkeit" ist offensichtlich ihr zweiter Vorname. Der Schlagabtausch zeigt ganz gut, dass jeder dem anderen wenigstens zuhört und weglaufen keine Option ist. Sie kommt ihm immer mehr auf die Schliche und er bekommt es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Danke für das Lob :D

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Die Sonnenstrahlen schafften es nicht, durch die schmutzigen Fenster bis zu Narzissa durchzudringen, doch sie erwachte aufgrund des Gesanges der wenigen Vögel, die zu dieser kalten Jahreszeit dem Land treu geblieben waren. Sie reckte sich in dem für eine Person viel zu großen Bett und verspürte die Sehnsucht sich umzudrehen und ihren Mann zu küssen, doch sie wusste, dass dieser Wunsch unbefriedigt bleiben würde. Lucius war nicht hier, Draco auch nicht. Nicht einmal ein Elf konnte ihr Gesellschaft leisten.

Schwunglos stand Narzissa auf. Das Schlafzimmer hatte sie gestern nach dem Badezimmer zumindest schon einmal in einen Zustand versetzen können, so dass ihr allein beim Anblick nicht übel wurde. Die dicken Pfosten des Bettes von den Holzwürmern zu befreien und die von ihnen hinterlassenen Löcher zu stopfen hatte am meisten Zeit beansprucht, denn Narzissa hatte hierfür erst in der Bibliothek das Buch „Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof" wälzen müssen, um einen wirkungsvollen Spruch zu finden. Währenddessen hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, sich die Bibliothek am nächsten Tag vorzunehmen, denn hier hatte sie früher immer gern und oft gesessen, um zu lesen.

In der Zeit, in welcher sie Regale von Staub befreite, die Fenster putzte, die losen Tapeten wieder an die Wand heftete und die Verstopfung des Kaminabzugs in der Bibliothek beseitigte, dachte sie an die Nacht zurück. Durch die viele Arbeit, denn einiges hatte sie auch per Hand erledigen müssen, war sie müde ins Bett gefallen, doch mitten in der Nacht war sie erwacht.

Das Haus hatte im Dunkeln sehr bedrohlich auf sie gewirkt. Überall hatte es geknarrt und ein Rumpeln war zu hören gewesen, was sie auf die lange nicht genutzten Wasserleitungen schieben wollte. Doch trotzdem sie glaubte, alle Geräusche einer Ursache zusprechen zu können, hatte sie noch lange wach gelegen und den befremdlichen Lauten gelauscht.

Immer wieder hatten sich ihre Gedanken um ihren Mann und ihren Sohn gedreht und die Vorfreude, beide eines Tages wieder in diesem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen, hatte sie wieder einschlafen lassen.

Jetzt, am Tage und mit geputzten Fenstern, war das Bedrohliche verschwunden. Es machte Narzissa sogar Freude, das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen, denn hier und da fand sie Erinnerungsstücken, die ihr halfen, ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig aufzufrischen. Nicht alles hatte mit angenehmen Erinnerungen zu tun, wie zum Beispiel die blau-goldene Spieldose, die Bellatrix extra hatte anfertigen lassen, um sie ihr zum Geburtstag zu schenken. Der Verlust ihrer Schwester schmerzte sehr, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es um sie nicht mehr gut bestellt war, nachdem sie Riddle in die Hände gefallen war; ihm verfallen war wie schon den unheilvollen Büchern, die sie so geliebt hatte. In der Vitrine befanden sich noch immer die beiden prunkvollen Fabergé-Eier, welche Orion und Walpurga ihnen zum Geschenk gemacht hatten. Erst nachdem Narzissa die Vitrine gründlich mit einem Zauberspruch gereinigt hatte, konnte man sich auch wieder an deren Anblick erfreuen. Das Hochzeitsgeschenk ihrer Eltern, der riesige Wandteppich, war schon schwieriger zu säubern, doch auch der war bald nicht mehr trostlos grau, sondern wieder strahlend rot.

Gegen Mittag war der gröbste Dreck aus der Bibliothek beseitigt und Narzissa machte sich daran, die anderen Räume zu besichtigen. Bevor sie die große Küche, in welcher sie in Gedanken Dobby arbeiten sah, aufräumen wollte, flohte sie zunächst über den Kamin ein Geschäft an, bei welchem sie eine große Bestellung aufgab. Bis zum Nachmittag, wenn der Lieferant kommen sollte, wollte sie die Küche vorzeigbar hergerichtet haben.

In Hogwarts wachte Hermine sehr spät auf. Sie hatte gestern noch Remus aufgesucht und ihn genötigt, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, wogegen er sich zunächst gesträubt hatte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ihn das alles selbst fragen solltest?", hatte er gestern mit unschuldiger Miene vorgeschlagen.

„Wenn das möglich wäre, Remus, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier! Ich habe genug von den Spielchen. Er weiß, dass ich bei dir bin. Er hätte mich aufhalten können, hat es aber nicht getan und du, mein Freund, wirst mir jetzt ein paar Antworten geben!", war es ihr viel aggressiver über die Lippen gekommen als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Der über ihr Verhalten sehr erstaunte Remus hatte sich ihrer Aufforderung gebeugt.

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle hatte sie verpasst und so hielt sie sich gar nicht erst damit auf, sich etwas zu Essen bringen zu lassen. Sie wollte gleich ein Wörtchen mit Harry reden und zwar über alles, über die Gesamtsituation.

Im ersten Stock knisterte bei Harry und Ginny der Kamin und nach wenigen Sekunden war Hermine bereits eingeladen. Harrys Vorfreude auf ein paar gemeinsame Stunden mit Hermine verflogen etwas, als er ihren grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Weil Ginny gleich nach der Begrüßung erfahren hatte, dass Hermines Magen noch leer war, ließ sie von einer Hauselfe etwas aus der Küche bringen, während Hermine sich bereits auf die Couch setzte und Harry betrachtete, der einen dösenden Nicholas im Arm wiegte. Die ungehaltene Miene seiner Freundin verschwand beim Anblick des Babys, doch noch immer schien sie sehr aufgewühlt.

„Willst du ihn halten?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

„Nein", kam als schroffe Antwort.

Stutzend blinzelte Harry einige Male, bevor er nicht sehr ernst vorwarf: „Du willst deinen Patensohn nicht halten?"

Sie kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen, hielt dann aber ihre Arme ausgestreckt, um den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ron kommt so gegen Mittag, Hermine", sagte Harry voller Vorfreude. „Wir dachten, wir vier könnten heute zusammen außerhalb essen gehen, vielleicht in den Drei Besen, der guten alten Zeiten wegen."

„Nun tu mal nicht so, als wären wir schon über hundert Jahre alt", nörgelte Hermine.

Natürlich war es lange her, dass sie dort zusammen eine schöne Zeit gehabt hatten, denn die heimlichen Treffen mit Spionen, die etwas über jene Menschen ausgeplaudert hatten, die Voldemort zwar nicht offiziell gefolgt waren, aber ihn und seine Taten finanziell unterstützten, zählten nicht zu den heimeligen Zusammenkünften.

„Von mir aus", sagte Hermine gleichgültig.

Skeptisch blickte Harry seine Freundin an und sagte gleich darauf bitterböse: „Oh, dein überschwänglicher Enthusiasmus haut mich noch von den Socken, Mine." Etwas milder, weil sie ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte, sagte er: „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, wenn wir mit Ron mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen. Wir können auch was anderes machen, wenn du einen Vorschlag hast."

„Nein, essen bei Rosmerta hört sich gut an", versicherte sie ihm halbherzig.

Eine Tasse Tee zu Hermine auf den Tisch stellend fragte Ginny: „Was ist dir denn nur über die Leber gelaufen? Gibt es wieder Stress mit dem Kerkerfrosch?"

„Nennt man ihn jetzt so?", fragte Hermine, der noch sehr gut die verschiedensten Bezeichnungen in Erinnerung waren, mit denen die Schüler Severus damals betitelt hatten.

„Unter anderem, ja", antwortete Ginny offen. Noch einmal fragte sie: „Stress?"

Hermine seufzte und drückte den Jungen an sich, bevor sie bedrückend und nörgelnd preisgab: „Warum lastet das alles auf mir?"

Nicht verstehend fragte Harry nach: „Was meinst du?"

„Das mit Severus? Es war deine Idee, Harry. Du warst es, dem er Hinweise gegeben hat. Zuerst haben wir uns zusammen drum gekümmert, selbst mit Ron, aber jetzt…" Sie seufzte. „Die ganze Arbeit bleibt komplett an mir hängen."

„Du siehst ihn jetzt doch auch viel öfter als ich, Mine", erklärte Harry.

Sie lachte kurz auf, um Harrys Aussage ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, bevor sie sagte: „Du hast ja auch das mit dem Hund enden lassen. Das bleibt jetzt ebenfalls an mir hängen, sonst würdest du ihn auch noch jeden Tag mehrmals sehen." Hermine blickte auf den Jungen in ihrem Arm, der mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte. Wehmütig und ein wenig neidisch sagte sie: „Aber ich verstehe schon; du hast jetzt eine Familie und kannst dich nicht mehr kümmern."

Sie klang so bedrückt, dass Harry ihr erklären wollte, warum er Zeit mit Ginny haben wollte. Während Hermine damals ihren Ron gehabt hatte, hatte Harry auf Ginny verzichten müssen. Nachdem sie jahrelang nur Freunde gewesen waren, die sich gegenseitig stillschweigend Herzschmerzen bereiteten, wenn sie sich auch nur kurz auf dem Flur im Grimmauldplatz über den Weg gelaufen waren, hatte Harry nun endlich die Möglichkeit das nachzuholen, was er damals hatte aufgeben müssen, doch erklärende Worte wollten seinen Mund einfach nicht verlassen.

„Soll ich wieder mit dem Hund rausgehen? Ich mach es!", sagte er zusichernd und er blickte kurz in der Hoffnung zu Ginny hinüber, dass sie das Nachsehen mit ihm haben würde.

„Es geht doch gar nicht um den Hund, Harry. Es geht um das, was Severus betrifft."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Harry, bis er leise fragte: „Was soll ich tun? Gib mir eine Aufgabe und ich mache wieder aktiv mit."

Sie seufzte und schilderte im Anschluss: „Er hat gestern verschlafen; er hatte keinen Urlaub. Er isst kaum was, ist launisch und abweisend."

„Hört sich an wie immer", wollte Harry aufmuntern, doch Hermines Blick versicherte ihm, dass die Situation nicht witzig war.

„Er hat gestern ganz deutlich gesagt, dass es das nicht mehr will. Ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen und meine Nase aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten."

Ginny hörte den beiden still zu. Sie hatte von Harry zwar einiges erfahren, doch sie war nicht sehr vertraut mit dem, was es mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer auf sich hatte.

„Willst du aufhören?", fragte Harry besorgt, denn er selbst wollte es nicht, auch wenn er sich in dieser Sache ein wenig zurückgezogen hatte.

Traurig verzog Hermine ihr Gesicht, bevor sie tief Luft holte und langsam ausatmete. „Ich glaube, ich bin viel zu neugierig, um jetzt aufhören zu können. Das Problem, das ich sehe, ist, dass es ihm mit der Zeit immer schlechter zu gehen scheint. Ich denke, das ist der Grund, warum er unsere Hilfe nicht mehr möchte."

„Inwiefern 'schlechter'?", wollte diesmal Ginny wissen, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

Hermine hob und senkte einmal ihre Schultern, wodurch Nicholas kurz an ihre Brust gedrückt wurde, bevor sie antwortete: „Er hatte doch nach dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug noch mit Remus gesprochen und da, sagte Remus jedenfalls, schien Severus sich plötzlich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen. Vielleicht war es gestern auch nur ein sehr extremer Tag für Severus gewesen, aber wenn sein Zustand so bleiben sollte, dann denke ich, brütete er eine böse Depression aus. Er war ja die ganze Zeit über nicht gerade der Glücklichste hier. Ich hatte gestern auch mit Draco gesprochen. Der meinte zuerst auch, dass man Severus vielleicht in Ruhe lassen sollte."

„Über was haben Remus und Severus gesprochen?", fragte Harry.

„Na ja", begann Hermine, „über deine Eltern, speziell deine Mutter. Severus hat Remus gegenüber deutlich gemacht, dass er sich für ihren Tod verantwortlich fühlt."

Es war deutlich zu hören, dass Harry schlucken musste.

„Es war Voldemort gewesen", warf Ginny ein. „Das weiß doch jedes Kind und es stand in allen Zeitungen."

Harry fügte an: „Aber Severus hat Voldemort die halbe Prophezeiung übermittelt und denkt offensichtlich, das ganz allein hat zum Tod meiner Eltern geführt."

Harry musste wieder den Kloß hinunterschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals geformt hatte. Er wollte das Thema gern wieder wechseln.

Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd gab Ginny das Beispiel: „Dann kann man genauso gut Mr. Ollivander für den Tod von deinen Eltern verantwortlich machen, weil der Voldemort den Zauberstab verkauft hatte, mit dem er den Avada gesprochen hat. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mir so ein Szenario ausdenke, aber wenn man so denkt, dann gibt es eine Menge Leute, die sich die Schuld für so einiges geben müssten. Dabei ist es doch immer das Ende dieser Kette von Ereignissen, das ausschlaggebend ist: Derjenige, der den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hat, ist der alleinige Mörder."

„Ja, Ginny", stimmte Hermine ihr zu, „aber trotzdem sind bei manchen Menschen Schuldgefühle vorhanden, die man sich nicht auf deine Art einfach wegerklären kann, um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern."

Mit einem Male musste Harry an Cedric denken. Hätte er ihn damals nicht dazu überredet, dass beide den Pokal gleichzeitig ergreifen sollten, dann wäre er noch am…

„Harry, hörst du überhaupt zu?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass er jetzt weiß, dass es eines von meinen Haaren ist, das Ollivander als Stabkern verwendet hat", erklärte Hermine ruhig.

Zunächst noch unbeeindruckt wollte Harry wissen: „Und was hat Severus gesagt?"

„Nichts, ich würde sagen, er war schockiert. Richtig schockiert. Er hat danach kein Wort mehr fallen lassen", schilderte sie, während sie sich an gestern Abend erinnerte.

Sie wollte Harry nicht erzählen, dass Severus sie mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht hatte, denn sie hatte sich nicht bedroht gefühlt. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Albus von dieser Auseinandersetzung in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war.

„Hast du ihn heute überhaupt schon gesehen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein, ich war auch weder heute morgen noch vorm Mittagessen mit dem Hund draußen", erklärte sie.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte er und hoffte auf eine positive Antwort, denn er wollte kein Gesprächsthema mehr führen, das Schuldgefühle in ihm aufkommen lassen würde.

„Wenn du möchtest. Aber pass auf, er könnt etwas… ähm", Hermine suchte nach einem passenden Wort.

„Was könnte er? Grantig sein? Oder mürrisch, fies, wütend? Ich kenne ihn von allen Seiten, auch von der ruhigeren", sagte er abwinkend. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Salazar ließ Harry sofort passieren. Kaum hatte er das Wohnzimmer betreten, wurde er von zwei Dingen begrüßt. Erstens sprang ihn der Hund freudig aufgeregt an und zweitens kroch ein ekelhafter Geruch in seine Nase, der sehr an Exkremente erinnerte.

„Hast du etwa…?", fragte Harry den Hund. Gleich neben der Tür, wie Harry bemerkte, hatte der Hund sein Geschäft erledigt: zweimal. Er blickte den Kuvasz vorwurfsvoll an, woraufhin der seinen Kopf beschämt senkte und dabei winselte. „Na ja, du kannst ja nichts dafür", sprach Harry mit warmer Stimme.

Ein Zauber, mit dem er den Teppich gründlich reinigen könnte, fiel ihm nicht ein. Er hatte es ja nicht einmal geschafft, einen Kakaofleck aus einem Pyjama zu entfernen.

„Wobbel?", fragte Harry leise, doch sein Elf, egal wo der sich aufhielt, kam immer, wenn er mit Namen gerufen wurde.

„Mr. Potter", grüßte der Elf. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich…" Wobbel hielt inne und seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er den Gestank wahrgenommen hatte. Seine großen Kulleraugen erhaschten die Sauerei neben der Tür und er schnippte nur einmal kurz mit den Fingern und schon war von den Hinterlassenschaften des Hundes nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu riechen.

Aufmerksam schaute Wobbel seinen Meister an und fragte nochmals: „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?"

„Ähm… hat sich schon erledigt, Wobbel. Danke!"

Mit einem Plop verschwand der Elf wieder. Harry betrachtete kurz die gereinigte Stelle an Wand und Teppich. Man konnte gar nichts mehr erkennen. Gleich darauf fiel sein Blick auf die angelehnte Tür, hinter der sich das Schlafzimmer verbergen musste, welches Harry noch nie betreten hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus den Hund vernachlässigt hatte und womöglich vernachlässigte er auch sich selbst.

Mutig trat er an die Tür heran und spähte durch den Spalt hindurch. Severus lag bekleidet auf seinem Bett, wenn auch nicht in seiner gesamten Garderobe. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein leeres Fläschchen, was Harry mit Besorgnis zur Kenntnis nahm. Da Severus sich nicht regte und Harry auch nicht sehen konnte, ob sein Kollege überhaupt atmete, ging er hinüber bis zum Bett und wagte es, einen Blick auf den Schlafenden zu werfen. Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass Severus atmete und zwar sehr ruhig. Er musste fest schlafen.

Gerade als Harry den Raum wieder leise verlassen wollte, sprang der Hund achtlos auf das Bett. Severus regte sich und wandte sich murrend der Störquelle zu. Abrupt drehte er seinen Kopf, als er Harry aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt hatte.

Schlecht gelaunt keifte Severus: „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich dachte, Sie wären tot", erklärte Harry plump, denn der Schrecken war ihm in die Glieder gefahren, weil Severus ihn entdeckt hatte und womöglich sonst was dachte.

Fies durch die Zähne zischend fragte Severus: „Sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht?"

Mehrmals blinzelnd, weil die Frage ihn sehr verwunderte, wollte Harry wissen: „Warum denken Sie, ich wäre enttäuscht?" Severus wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab und weil er nicht antwortete, sagte Harry ehrlich: „Ich bin erleichtert." Auf das leere Fläschchen blickend, was Severus nicht entgangen war, sagte Harry leise: „Ich hatte schon befürchtet…" Er hatte den Satz nicht beendet.

Severus ärgerte sich über Harrys Aufdringlichkeit, so dass er sich dazu gezwungen fühlte zu erklären: „'Traumloser Schlaf'."

Nickend nahm Harry diese Information zur Kenntnis. Er selbst hatte diesen Trank damals von Poppy bekommen, nachdem er Albus über die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords berichtet hatte.

„Der Hund hat den Teppich verschmutzt", sagte Harry.

Dies als Vorwurf sehend sagte Severus wütend: „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, mit ihm rauszugehen."  
„Es ist aber Ihr Hund!", stellte Harry klar.

„Und wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf", fauchte Severus, „haben Sie sich geradezu damit angebiedert, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

„Ja schon, aber unter einer Bedingung", sagte Harry ehrlich.

Natürlich konnte Severus sich an die Bedingung, die Harry vor über einem Jahr gestellt hatte, noch sehr gut erinnern. Harry hatte gefordert, dass er „nett" sein sollte.

Bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, wechselte Harry das Thema und fragte: „Wir wollen heute Mittag in den Drei Besen essen, möchten Sie vielleicht mitkommen?"

Es war ihm klar, dass er höchstens von Ron eine Kopfnuss und den Satz „Warum hast du den Schleimbeutel auch noch eingeladen?" erhalten würde.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und es schien so, als würde er Harry nicht trauen, doch eine Lüge konnte er im Gesicht seines jungen Kollegen nicht ausmachen.

Nichtsdestotrotz verlangte Severus: „Verschwinden Sie!" Er legte sich wieder ins Bett und drehte Harry den Rücken zu.

„Ich bin dann mal mit dem Hund draußen."

Keine Antwort, nicht mal ein verachtendes Schnaufen kam von Severus.

Gegen Mittag flohten Hermine, Harry und Ginny ohne Nicholas, denn der wurde von Wobbel betreut, in die Drei Besen, wo Ron bereits auf seine Freunde wartete.

Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Narzissa in der Küche noch minimale Säuberungszauber vor. Sie war schon fast mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden, da klopfte es bereits an der Eingangstür.

Nachdem sie geöffnet hatte, grüßte sie einen älteren Mann, der verlegen zurückgrüßte, bevor er entschuldigend sagte: „Am Dienstboteneingang wurde mir nicht geöffnet, M'am."

„Oh", machte Narzissa. „Dann treten Sie doch bitte ein."

Der Mann machte zunächst ganz große Augen, trat jedoch ehrfürchtig durch den Haupteingang ein und folgte mit hinter sich herschwebenden Körben Narzissa bis in die Küche, wo er die Bestellung auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte ablegte.

Aus einem Geldbeutel fischte Narzissa bereits die Galleonen heraus, da stoppte der ältere Herr sie und sagte: „Oh, wir würden anschreiben M'am, wie üblich."

„Wie üblich?", wiederholte Narzissa nachdenklich und in diesem Augenblick erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie bei diesem Geschäft immer vierteljährlich ihre Verbindlichkeiten eingelöst hatten. „Oh ja, natürlich." Sie blickte den Herrn an, der sich bereits verbeugte und sich allein zur Tür begeben wollte, da fragte sie zaghaft: „Kennen wir uns?"

Der Mann mit den weißen Haaren hielt abrupt inne und blickte sie verwirrt an, bevor er unsicher klingend erklärte: „Aber ja, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich bin schon früher immer gekommen und habe Ihre Bestellung gebracht."

„Und Ihr Name?", fragte sie höflich. Gleich darauf verspürte sie das Bedürfnis ihn aufzuklären, so dass sie sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Ihnen fremd vorkommen sollte. Im Krieg…" Sie stoppte sich selbst und ging erst einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß nur noch wenig von früher, aber langsam kommen die Erinnerungen wieder. Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben und doch fällt mir kein einziger Moment ein, Mr…?"

„Petersen, M'am. Wir haben in all den Jahren nur zweimal miteinander gesprochen. Ich habe sonst nur mit Ihrem Hauself geredet. Er hat die Lieferungen angenommen", erklärte der Mann.

Narzissa nickte gedankenverloren und bemerkte fast zu spät, dass der Lieferant durch die Hintertür hinausgehen wollte, so dass sie ihn aufhielt und sagte: „Sie können ruhig vorn hinausgehen. Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie zur Tür." Sie lächelte, doch trotzdem folgte der Herr ihrer Aufforderung nur zögerlich und ein wenig verunsichert.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Petersen", sagte sie an der Tür verabschiedend.

Mr. Petersen schien ein wenig verwirrt über die Behandlung, doch ein Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, bevor auch er sich verabschiedete und ihr noch einen schönen Tag wünschte.

Noch eine ganze Weile blickte Narzissa dem Mann hinterher, der sich auf einem Besen, an welchem hinten und vorn eine Art große Satteltasche befestigt war, wieder auf den Weg machte. Es wurde ihr langsam zu kühl und so schloss die die schwere hölzerne Tür und ging zurück in die Küche. Kaum fiel ihr Blick auf die Lieferung, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Eine der Kekspackungen war geöffnet. Erstaunt ging sie zum Tisch hinüber und nahm die Packung in die Hand. Ihre andere Hand legte sie federleicht auf ihren Mund, denn sie fragte sich, ob sie es gewesen war, die noch vor dem Fünfuhrtee genascht hatte. Narzissa war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ihr womöglich einen Streich spielte. Sich einreden wollend, dass sie es als Naschkatze nicht gemerkt haben könnte, sich bereits an den Keksen vergangen zu haben, verteilte sie die Einkäufe in die Schränke, damit diese sich langsam wieder füllen würden. Ein seltsames Gefühl blieb jedoch zurück.

In den Drei Besen trafen Hermine, Ginny und Harry auf Ron, der einen gemütlichen Tisch in der Ecke freigehalten hatte und den Kopf bereits in der Menükarte versinken ließ. Er hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können, sich schon ein warmes Butterbier zu Gemüte zu führen.

„Wartest du schon lange?", fragte Harry.

Ron hob den Kopf, schaute gleich darauf an die Wand, an welcher eine Kuckucksuhr hing und antwortete: „Fünf Minuten oder so…"

Scherzend fragte Ginny: „Und da hast du schon ein halbes Butterbier runtergekippt?"

„Ich hatte Durst!", verteidigte sich Ron, rutschte aber sofort auf der Bank weiter nach hinten, damit seine Schwester Platz nehmen könnte. Neben Ginny ließ sich Harry nieder und Hermine setzte sich auf die andere Seite direkt neben Ron.

Die gemütliche Runde in dem Gasthaus wurde allen noch verschönert, als Remus sich um sie kümmerte. Man ging sehr vertraut miteinander um, auch wenn er für alle anderen Gäste im Lokal nur der Kellner war. Man lachte, machte Scherze und bestellte etwas zu essen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden und da empfahl Remus: „Die Forellen sind ganz frisch, Hermine. Ich würde sie dir braten, mit meiner speziellen Kräutermischung. Dazu Salzkartoffeln und einen schönen Salat." Dankbar lächelnd nahm Hermine den Vorschlag an. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Essen sie an Severus erinnern würde, denn sie hatten beide hier schon einmal eine Forelle zu sich genommen. Gedankenverloren stocherte Hermine an den Gräten herum und sie fragte sich, wie es nächste Woche zwischen ihr und Severus aussehen würde. Wäre dann wieder alles in Ordnung oder würde er ihr wirklich das Schreiben in die Hand drücken, damit sie ihre Prüfung ablegen konnte?

„Entschuldigt mich kurz", sagte Harry und riss Hermine somit aus ihren Gedanken.

An Rons Gesichtsausdruck konnte man genau erkennen, dass er Harrys Toilettenpause kaum abwarten konnte. Als Harry nicht mehr zu sehen war, packte Ron aus: „Hört mal: Ich habe mir eine Überraschung für Harry ausgedacht, aber ihr dürft kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren." Hermine und Ginny nickte, so dass er sich verschwörerisch am Tisch nach vorn lehnte und etwas leiser sagte: „Ich habe schon mit Oliver und den meisten aus dem Team gesprochen und sie wären dabei. Was ich angeleiert habe wird Harry umhauen!"

„Nun spuck es endlich aus, Ron, bevor Harry zurückkommt!", meckerte Ginny.

„Ist ja gut… Also, wir wollen Harry ein Spiel schenken und zwar auf dem Quidditch-Feld der Schule! Wir dachten an eine Auswahl von ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern gegen Eintracht Pfützensee", erklärte Ron. „Würde also heißen, dass Oliver, Angelina und ich nicht für Pfützensee spielen, sondern für Hogwarts und dann wollten wir noch Harry haben und dich, Ginny! Es fehlen noch zwei und da wissen wir nicht, ob wir Fred und George fragen sollen oder vielleicht sogar Schüler, aber wir wollen unbedingt, dass sich die Stärke der beiden Mannschaften ungefähr die Waage hält. Wir wollen nicht zurückhalten müssen, nur weil unerfahrene Schüler mitspielen."

„Wenn ihr drei bei Pfützensee fehlt, wer…"

Hermine brauchte gar nicht ausreden, den Ron erklärte sofort: „Wir haben doch jede Menge Ersatzspieler, Mine. Die werden für uns einspringen."

Ginny war völlig begeistert und schwärmte: „Das ist eine tolle Idee, Ron! Harry wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen!"

„Aber nicht, dass du ihm etwas verrätst, Ginny. Sonst setzt es Prügel", sagte er nicht sehr ernst, denn er musste dabei grinsen.

„Wann soll das stattfinden?", fragte Hermine.

Ron hatte von seinem Butterbier getrunken und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schaum von der Oberlippe, bevor er verriet: „Noch bevor wie wieder mit dem Training anfangen. Ich würde sagen, wenn der Schnee geschmolzen ist und es nicht mehr so kalt ist. Anfang, Mitte März vielleicht." Er wandte sich an seine Schwester und fragte: „Du bist also mit dabei, Schwesterherz?"

„Aber natürlich!", bestätigte sie breit lächelnd.

Neugierig wollte Hermine noch wissen: „Habt ihr Dumbledore schon…"

„Pssst", machte Ron und unterbrach Hermine, weil Harry bereits wieder in Hörweite war. Das Geräusch, mit dem Ron ihr den Mund verboten hatte, hatte Harry noch vernommen, so dass er schmunzelte und die Augen zusammenkniff, während er sich setzte.

„Was heckt ihr wieder aus?", fragte er schelmisch.

Ron winkte ab. „Ach gar nichts. Wir haben uns nur eben über dich das Maul zerrissen und wollten nicht, dass du davon etwas mitbekommst", sagte Ron bierernst, doch natürlich machte er nur Spaß. Remus lenkte auch gleich wieder ab, indem er den vieren einen Nachtisch schmackhaft machen wollte. Harry wurde allerdings das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine drei Freunde etwas vor ihm verheimlichen würden.

Ein paar Minuten später brachte Remus die Desserts und da sagte Hermine: „Remus? Das hatte ich gestern Abend ganz vergessen zu fragen: Ist es wahr, was Severus mir erzählt hatte? Dass sich der Phönixorden vorgestern zum letzten Mal getroffen hat?"

Hier stutzten die anderen drei, denn die wussten davon noch gar nichts.

„Das hat er dir erzählt?", fragte er erstaunt und Hermine nickte einfach wortlos. „Ja, es stimmt. Albus und Arthur haben den Orden aufgelöst. Niemand hat mehr eine Notwendigkeit gesehen ihn weiterzuführen", sagte Remus etwas wehmütig, denn natürlich hingen am Phönixorden sehr viele Erinnerungen – gute wie auch schlechte.

„Und was ist mit deiner Aufgabe hier?", wollte Harry wissen, denn Albus hatte ihm ja im Auftrag des Ordens die Aufgabe auferlegt, sich um die Sicherheit von Hogwarts zu kümmern.

„Ich mache weiter, was sonst?", antwortete Remus gelassen. „Ich würde es auch tun, wenn ich nicht mehr müsste. Die ganze Sache ist mir zu unheimlich." Remus setzte sich zu seinen jungen Freunden an den Tisch und erzählte: „Arthur hat uns gestern mitgeteilt, dass der Muggelminister diesem Hopkins eine Steuerprüfung nach der anderen auf den Hals hetzt und ihm das Leben schwer macht, wo es nur geht, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass ein Besessener sich von solchen Lappalien aufhalten lässt."

„Aber", begann Harry verdutzt. „Arthur hat doch gesagt, dass diese seltsamen Todesfälle aufgehört haben. Das Letzte war der Anschlag auf die Beerbaums und auf Meredith."

Diesmal lehnte sich Remus mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und näherte sich den anderen, um leise sagen zu können: „Diese beiden Männer, die du hier in Hogsmeade gesehen hattest, Harry, die waren einfach auf und davon! Wie schon vorher haben Severus und ich die Fußspuren am Fluss verloren und ich glaube mittlerweile, dass sie Boote haben könnten. Muggel haben ja sehr schnelle Boote, richtig?"

Hermine bestätigte: „Motorboote, klar. Aber das würde doch auffallen, wenn man die Motorengeräusche hier hört. Die sind nicht gerade leise."

„Richtig!", sagte Remus. „Und da habe ich mir überlegt, wer diese Männer noch sein könnten und die Antwort darauf gefällt mir genauso wenig."

Mit offen stehenden Mund gaffte Ron einen Moment in die Runde, bevor er kopfschüttelnd sagte: „Todesser? Oh mein Gott!"

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung – meine Vermutung. Tonks sagt, sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Restlichen, die noch gesucht werden, so dämlich wären, in der Nähe von Harry aufzukreuzen", erklärte Remus.

„Na ja", warf Ron konternd ein, „einige von denen haben wir ja gut kennen lernen können und ich muss schon sagen, dass es wirklich ein paar sehr dämliche Todesser gegeben hat! Nicht alle, aber der alte Goyle war zum Beispiel nicht sehr helle, im Gegensatz zum alten Crabbe, wo ich mich wirklich gefragt habe, wie so ein intelligenter Mann so einen Idioten von Sohn haben konnte."

Remus wollte, da der Phönixorden nun nicht mehr existierte, seine Informationen weitergeben, denn er ahnte, dass Harry und seine Freunde möglicherweise nicht einfach aufgeben würden und so gab er preis: „Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass sie von der ersten Generation von Anhängern noch Nott senior und Rockwood suchen. Die anderen sind in der Schlacht getötet oder festgenommen worden beziehungsweise konnten wir sie bei dem Anschlag auf die Versammlung von Halbwesen dingfest machen. Aus der zweiten Generation sind Pettigrew und Greyback noch immer auf freiem Fuß genau wie Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange. Die anderen dieser Generation sitzen in Askaban oder sind tot, aber ehrlich gesagt sind die, die noch frei herumlaufen, in meinen Augen die Gefährlichsten! Das Schlimmste ist aber, dass es wahrscheinlich noch eine neue Generation von Todessern gegeben hat, von denen wir niemanden kennen. Vielleicht tragen sie nicht einmal das dunkle Mal." Remus atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Es gab ja einige Menschen, die Voldemort auch so unterstützt hatten."

Beruhigend wollte Ginny erklären: „Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden Männer hier in Hogsmeade Todesser waren. Die haben sich viel zu unbeholfen verhalten, haben sich aufmerksam umgeschaut. Und dann noch diese Getränkebüchse, von der du erzählt hast, Remus. Außerdem wären Todesser von hier nach da appariert und nicht zu Fuß durch den Schnee zum Fluss gelaufen."

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass es Todesser waren", bestätigte Harry. „Warum sollten die Hogsmeade auskundschaften wollen? Das Dorf kennen die doch."

Nachdem Ron ein Schluck Butterbier genommen hatte, fragte er: „Und man weiß nicht, wo die anderen sich noch aufhalten könnten?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und offenbarte: „Malfoy hat einige Verstecke genannt, aber dort gibt es keine Häuser."

„Fidelius?", nannte Ginny als Idee.

„Vermutlich, aber die Auroren haben dort nicht einmal eine magische Signatur gefunden, die auf einen Fidelius hindeuten könnte. Wenn es an diesen Orten Gebäude geben sollte, die unter dem Fidelius stehen, dann haben die Auroren keine Chance", erklärte Remus niedergeschlagen. Sehr betroffen sagte er nach einem Moment: „Dass besonders noch dieser Greyback frei herumläuft, ist einfach…"

Remus verstummte. Zu schlimm war der Gedanke, etwas mit diesem Monster gemeinsam zu haben; den Fluch teilen zu müssen, bei Vollmond zu einem Werwolf zu werden.

Hermine warf Harry einen eindringlichen Blick hinüber, den er lange hielt. Er wusste genau, was sie dachte, nämlich dass Harrys Gabe bereits versteckte Dinge für ihn sichtbar gemacht hatte. Er war der einzige Mensch, der ein Haus, das mit dem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt worden war, aufgrund einer Laune der Magie schon einmal hatte aufspüren können.


	129. Die Magie der Muggel

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

John habe ich nicht über eine FF-Seite als Beta gefunden, wir kannten uns bereits. Geh doch mal auf eine HP-Seite (harry-potter-community.de oder hpffa.de) - da findest du sämtliche Infos im Forum; kannst dich dort auch als Beta zur Verfügung stellen, selbst einen suchen oder Fragen dazu stellen. Wir können da wirklich nicht weiterhelfen, weil wir John und ich nie einen Beta gesucht haben; wir hatten uns. :)

Hallo **Daniel**,

momentan wird Hermine noch immer von Severus mit ihrem Lehrgeld bedacht. Zeitlich hat sie bisher noch alles unter einen Hut bekommen, aber du hast recht, dass es eng werden könnte, wenn sie sich jetzt um noch mehr kümmern würde. Ob Poppy eine Nachfolgerin benötigt? Fragt sich, ob Hermine das als Berufswunsch hat. Sie ist zwar Heilerin, aber sie macht ihre Ausbildung bei Severus aus einem bestimmten Grund heraus, denn sie liebäugelt mit etwas... später dazu mehr.

Lieben Gruß, Muggelchen

* * *

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee hatte Lucius es sich an seinem Fensterplatz gemütlich gemacht, um den Tagespropheten in Ruhe lesen zu können. Schwester Marie hatte er heute noch nicht gesehen, doch er hatte sich schon längst ihren Dienstplan eingeprägt. Vor dem Mittag müsste sie auftauchen.

Endlich konnte er selbst wieder Zeitungen lesen und etwas über politische Ereignisse sowie dem Klatsch und Tratsch der Prominentenwelt erfahren. Erleichtert atmete er auf, bevor er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Es schneite. Die Werbetafel von „Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung" war so stark eingeschneit, dass man von dem Wort „Bohnen" nur noch „ohne" lesen konnte. Sein Blick fiel nach einem Schluck Kaffee auf seinen stummen, regungslosen Zimmergenossen. Gregory Goyle tat ihm Leid, selbst wenn er das nie nach außen hin zeigen oder gar sagen würde. Der junge Mann hatte zur gleichen Zeit das dunkle Mal erhalten wie sein eigener Sohn, rief sich Lucius mit Bedauern ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Schon war es geschehen, denn Lucius musste unentwegt an Draco denken. Die letzten Momente mit seinem Sohn spielten sich wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf ab. Dracos Geständnis, eine Frau kennen gelernt zu haben, die ihn um seinetwillen vergöttern würde und nicht, weil sein Name bekannt war oder die Familienkonten gut gefüllt waren. „Es ist Miss Bones!" hatte sein Sohn ihm offenbart. Lucius seufzte, nachdem er sich daran erinnerte, Draco gleich darauf einen Blutsverräter geschimpft zu haben.

Die Freude darüber, seine Narzissa wohlauf zu wissen und die Herzenswärme, die mit ihren Briefen den Weg ins Krankenhaus fand, ließ ihn die ersten Male darüber hinwegsehen, dass seine Teuerste mit der unreinen Beziehung des gemeinsamen Sprosses keine Unannehmlichkeiten zu verbinden schien. Im Gegenteil, denn Narzissa hatte einige Male geschrieben, wie nett sie Dracos Verlobte finden würde. Als noch kein Name gefallen war, hatte Lucius erst gedacht, Draco hätte sich von Miss Bones getrennt und sich anderweitig umgesehen, um es seinem Vater recht zu machen. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, da hatte Narzissa in ihren Schreiben die Verlobte beim Namen genannt: Miss Bones. In folgenden Briefen wurde die Halbblüterin sogar nur noch als „Susan" betitelt, als würde sie längst zur Familie gehören. Lucius war skeptisch geworden und er hatte sich gefragt, ob Narzissa noch „seine" Narzissa wäre, doch die Liebe seiner Frau, die aus jeder Zeile herauszulesen war, war dieselbe gewesen wie früher, wenngleich sie aufgrund der langen Zeit der Trennung mit viel mehr Sehnsucht zum Ausdruck gebracht worden war. Lucius verzehrte sich nach ihr, doch er gab ihrem Wunsch, ihn besuchen zu wollen, nie nach. Es gehörte sich seiner Meinung nach nicht für eine anständige Frau, den Gatten aufzusuchen, der momentan in einer höchst unerfreulichen Lage anzutreffen war. Um ihre eigene gesellschaftliche Stellung zu wahren wäre es angemessen, sich momentan von ihm fernzuhalten.

In Erinnerungen schwelgend widmete er sich wieder dem Tagespropheten und er las einen höchst amüsant formulierten Artikel über die seit einiger Zeit zurückgezogen lebende Journalistin Rita Kimmkorn, als es unerwartet klopfte und die Tür sich gleich darauf öffnete.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Marie strahlend.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Marie", grüßte er erfreut zurück.

Sie betrachtete einen Moment lang die Lage und machte lächelnd die Bemerkung: „Ein schöner Tag: Es schneit und die Sonne scheint."

Lucius blickte einmal aus dem Fenster, bevor er wieder Marie anschaute und galant erklärte: „Die Sonne geht in diesem Krankenzimmer erst dann auf, wenn Sie es betreten."

Schwester Marie konnte nichts gegen das schüchterne Lächeln unternehmen, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

'Ja', dachte Lucius unbescheiden, 'ich kann es noch immer.'

Während Schwester Marie bereits das Bett von Gregory machte, sagte sie: „Ach, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Shacklebolt hat sich eben über den Kamin angekündigt. Er wird Sie heute besuchen."

„Auf einen Samstag? Der gute Mann übernimmt sich noch", scherzte Lucius abwertend, der genau wusste, dass die Ministeriumsangestellten nur an den Wochenenden arbeiten mussten, wenn die Luft brannte.

Vielleicht, so hoffte er, wollte Arthur noch etwas über die Muggelbande oder die Todesserverstecke herausfinden, bevor die Verhandlung am 12. Januar stattfinden würde und womöglich hätte Lucius erneut die Aussicht auf ein wenig Hafterlass. Von den sieben Jahren, die er maximal absitzen müsste, wollte er auf jeden Fall noch einige verlieren.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich nachher, wenn Mr. Shacklebolt hier ist, bei Ihnen bleibe?", wollte Marie wissen.

„Ja, das wäre nett. Ich hoffe, Mr. Shacklebolt erinnert sich daran, dass er dem zugestimmt hatte."

Lucius las den Artikel im Tagespropheten zu Ende und grinste hämisch, bevor er die nächste Seite mit den Kurzartikeln aufschlug und er deren Überschriften überflog. Erschrocken holte er Luft, als er „Malfoy Manor" las.

„Was haben Sie, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Marie besorgt.

Er blickte sie an, doch anstatt ihr sein Verhalten zu erklären, wandte er sich wieder der Zeitung zu und las laut vor: „Gestern, am 21. November, hat das Ministerium das gesamte Malfoy-Anwesen nach jahrelanger Beschlagnahme an die Verwandten freigegeben. Es ist zu erwarten, dass Narzissa Malfoy, die Gattin des zurzeit inhaftierten Todessers Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor beziehen wird. Über die anstehende Verhandlung von Lucius Malfoy wird der Tagesprophet zur gegebenen Zeit ausführlich berichten."

Lucius blickte auf. Marie schien um Worte verlegen, doch ihm ging es nicht anders, so dass er sich stumm wieder den Kurzartikeln zuwandte. Den Besuch von Shacklebolt konnte Lucius kaum noch erwarten. Sicherlich würde er ihm verständlich machen können, dass seine Frau in Gefahr war, denn sicherlich werden auch andere diesen Artikel gelesen haben.

In den Drei Besen hatten die vier Freunde trotz des ernsthaften Gesprächs mit Remus noch ihren Spaß gehabt und sie kehrten erst am späten Nachmittag zurück nach Hogwarts. Hermine wollte heute noch ein Experiment mit Muggeln durchführen und dafür hatten sich glücklicherweise ihre Eltern bereit erklärt. Aus Severus' Labor besorgte sie sich zwei Ampullen von ihrem Trank, als ihr Blick beim Gehen auf die Mappe fiel, die Mr. Worple ihr gestern überreicht hatte. Sie lag noch genau dort, wo sie sie abgelegt hatte. Die Mappe mitnehmend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Severus, um höflichkeitshalber zu fragen, ob er dem Experiment beiwohnen wollte, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass er ablehnen würde.

Kommentarlos ließ Salazar sie ein. Auf den Hund konnte man sich verlassen, denn der grüßte sie wenigstens und hieß sie willkommen, während Severus sehr wahrscheinlich wieder oder noch immer in seinem Schlafzimmer verweilte. Hermine blickte durch den Türspalt. Severus lag halb bekleidet auf dem Rücken und schlief. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch standen zwei leeren Fläschchen. Mutig ging sie hinein, doch sie weckte ihn nicht und nahm stattdessen eines der Fläschchen und roch daran. Der Geruch des Trankes für einen traumlosen Schlaf war ihr geläufig, denn der wurde in Krankenhäusern meist den Patienten verabreicht, die schwerste Verletzungen, eine Schock oder ein Trauma erlitten hatten. Sie stellte es zurück auf den Nachttisch und legte die Mappe mit Worples Beobachtungen in der Hoffnung daneben, dass Severus es sich wenigstens als Abendlektüre vornehmen würde, wenn er denn vor dem Morgengrauen noch einmal aufwachen sollte.

Mit einer dicken Jacke bekleidet marschierte Hermine durch den Schnee vor die Tore von Hogwarts, um direkt in die Küche ihrer Eltern zu apparieren.

Obwohl sie ihre Tochter erwartete, erschrak ihre Mutter bei dem lauten Plop.

„Herrgott", sagte ihre Mutter und fasste sich ans Herz. „Ich werde mich wohl nie dran gewöhnen."

Lachend fiel sie ihrer Mutter in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr Vater musste sie gehört haben, denn er kam gerade vom Wohnzimmer hinein in die Küche.

„Hermine", sagte er freudestrahlend und er streckte ihr seine Arme genauso herzlich entgegen, als würde er sie gerade zu Beginn der Schulferien am King's Cross empfangen. Sie lief auch zu ihm und umarmte ihn ebenso innig wie schon ihre Mutter.

Im Wohnzimmer machten sie es sich gemütlich. Das Radio im Hintergrund berieselte mit angenehmer Musik und Hermines Mutter hatte eine Platte mit kleinen Häppchen auf den Couchtisch gestellt, falls Hermine noch nichts zu Abend gegessen hätte. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Ihr Vater berichtete von einer neuen und viel größeren Praxis, die er mieten wollte und gleich im Anschluss wollte er wissen, wie es um die Ausbildung seiner Tochter stand.

„Mein Professor hat gesagt", begann Hermine, „dass ich möglicherweise schon viel früher meine Prüfung ablegen könnte."

Ihr Vater lächelte stolz und sagte: „Das ist wunderbar, meine Kleine, ganz wunderbar! Dann bist du Heilerin und Zaubertränkemeisterin!"

Ihre Mutter wollte wissen: „Wenn du fertig bist, was schwebt dir so vor, Spatz. Was möchtest du danach gern machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann Hermine, doch ihr Vater unterbrach sie gleich.

„Komm schon, du hattest doch schon mit etwas geliebäugelt, als du die Ausbildung im Krankenhaus gemacht hattest."

„Damals war Krieg, Dad. Ich wusste doch nicht einmal, ob ich…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

„Aber jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei", konterte ihr Vater. „Was ist aus der einstigen Idee geworden, eine Apotheke zu eröffnen?"

„Ich habe mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht", antwortete Hermine ernst.

Ihr Vater gab als Rat: „Du kannst wenigstens mal die Augen offen halten. Wenn du freistehende Geschäfte siehst, dann frag doch einfach mal nach, was sie kosten würden. Weißt du denn, wie die Immobilienpreise in der Zaubererwelt so aussehen?"

Es hörte sich an, als würde ihr Vater von einem anderen Land sprechen und eigentlich war es das ja auch. Die Zauberergemeinschaft lebte in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr etwas zu trinken ein und fragte währenddessen: „Mit deinem Professor bist du also zufrieden?" Hermine nickte.

Verachtend warf ihr Vater ein: „Schlimmer als dieser Lehrer, der ihr damals das Leben schwer gemacht hat, kann er ja gar nicht sein. Wie hieß der noch…?"

Verschämt lächelnd und auf die Platte mit den Häppchen starrend antwortete Hermine: „Das war Professor Snape, Dad."

Sie hatte ihren Eltern nie gesagt, wie ihr jetziger Zaubertränkemeister mit Nachnamen hieß, denn besonders ihr Vater hatte damals mehrmals während ihrer Schulzeit verlauten lassen, dass er mit diesem Snape gern mal ein Wörtchen wechseln würde, um ihm vor Augen zu halten, dass er in pädagogischer Hinsicht ein völliger Versager wäre. Zum Glück waren ihre Eltern nicht lange auf ihrer Geburtstagsfeier geblieben und waren längst gegangen, bevor Severus auf der Bildfläche erschien.

„Wie geht es Ron, Ginny und Harry?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter, die sich noch gut an eine Zeit erinnern konnte, als ihre Tochter mit den dreien zusammen Unterschlupf im Keller gesucht hatte, um in Ruhe einen magischen Gegenstand zu vernichten, nach dem sie monatelang gesucht hatten.

„Bestens, wir haben heute zusammen zu Mittag gegessen. Das war richtig schön!", erzählte Hermine schwärmend.

Nach dem Smalltalk folgte Hermines Experiment. Sie erklärte ihren Eltern, was der Trank bewirken würde und schilderte, wie sie selbst ausgesehen hatte. Auch von der Wirkung auf einen Squib hatte sie berichtet. Ihre Eltern – und das mochte sie so an ihnen – hörten sehr aufmerksam zu und fragten viele Dinge nach, so dass sie am Ende der erklärenden Worte sogar genau verstanden hatten, um was es ging, auch wenn sie in Zaubertränken keineswegs bewandert waren. Ihre Eltern waren sehr klug.

Erstaunt sagte ihr Vater: „Das hört sich wie eine wirklich große Sache an, Minchen. Ich könnte wetten, dass du dir damit bestimmt einen Namen machst!"

Während sie ihren Eltern die kleinen Ampullen reichte, lächelte sie und sagte: „Das sagt mein Prof auch." An ihren Vater gerichtet: „Nimm du ihn zuerst. Ich werde die Zeit nehmen und alles notieren."

Ihre Mutter setzte sich neben Hermine, damit sie einen guten Blick auf ihren Ehemann haben würde, falls tatsächlich etwas geschehen sollte.

„Jetzt, Dad", sagte Hermine und ihr Vater setzte an und trank alles in einem Zug aus. Wie schon bei Arabella geschah zunächst nichts, doch dann setzte ein ganz schwaches, kaum wahrzunehmendes Glimmen ein. Fast unmerklich hatte sich ein blauer Schein rund ums Herz abgezeichnet. Vor lauter Staunen stand Hermine der Mund offen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht… Dabei hast du nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind…", sagte Hermine und reichte ihrem Vater den Zauberstab, den er mit der rechten Hand entgegennahm. Bei Arabella war erst etwas zu sehen gewesen, als sie Hermines Stab gehalten hatte. Kaum hielt ihr Vater den Stab, flimmerte es an seinem Arm etwas grünlich, aber nicht sehr kräftig. Weder die Farbe am Arm noch die am Herzen bewegte sich wabernd über seinen Körper wie bei Harry, Ron, Severus oder ihr selbst. Die Farbe war einfach nur da.

„Fantastisch", murmelte Hermine, während sie auf ihrem Block Notizen machte.

„Muss ich irgendwas machen?", wollte ihr Vater wissen.

„Nein nein, bleib nur so sitzen und… Obwohl… warte mal." Sie reichte ihrer Mutter die andere Ampulle und sagte: „Nimm es auch und setzt dich rüber zu Dad, ja."

Ihre Mutter nickte zustimmend. Auch sie nahm den Trank ein und einige Minuten später wurde eine schwache Farbe über dem Brustkorb sichtbar: Braun. Genau wie bei Hermine.

Wie wild brachte Hermine ihre Beobachtungen zu Papier und sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als Severus an ihrer Seite, damit der das sehen könnte, denn er war der Meinung gewesen, es wäre reine Geldverschwendung, den Trank an Muggeln zu testen.

„Gib Mama mal meinen Zauberstab", sagte Hermine zu ihrem Vater. Kaum hatten sich die Hände der beiden berührt, bewegte sich seine blaue Farbe träge und wie in Zeitlupe in Richtung seiner Frau, doch die Farbe ging nicht durch den Zauberstab hindurch. Es erinnerte ein wenig an die kleinen Tentakel, die von Draco ausgegangen waren, doch bei ihren Eltern waren sie wenig agil. Sie wirkten verkümmert und geradezu schwunglos. Kaum hatte ihre Mutter den Stab in der Hand, wurde ein violetter Schimmer um ihren Arm herum sichtbar.

„Das sieht ganz zauberhaft aus, aber was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen.

Hermine blickte von ihrem Notizblock auf und sagte ehrlich: „Wenn ich das wissen würde, dann würde ich wirklich berühmt werden!" Sie lächelte und erklärte anfangs noch ernst: „Ich vermute, es ist Magie bei euch vorhanden, aber sie ist einfach nicht aktiv. Trotzdem wirken eure Farben minimal aufeinander ein – reagieren aufeinander. Ich vermute, dass ich die volle Ladung aus eurer Verbindung abbekommen habe." Sie seufzte, bevor sie noch anfügte: „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob jeder Muggel irgendwelche blassen, unbeweglichen Farben zeigen würde und ich kann auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie bei euch erst nach meiner Geburt aufgetaucht sind oder vorher schon da waren."

Das Experiment brach Hermine etwas früher ab. Die Farben ihrer Eltern glimmten zwar noch ein wenig, aber sie taten einfach nichts, bewegten sich kein bisschen.

„Ich hole mal dann den kleinen Nachtisch, den dein Vater extra für dich gemacht hat", sagte ihre Mutter und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Oh Dad, du hast deinen berühmten Schokokuchen gemacht? Extra für mich?", schwärmte Hermine.

Ihre Mutter stand bereits auf und gab ihrem Mann einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, wie sie es ständig tat, und da beobachtete Hermine etwas ganz Eigenartiges. Die Farben der beiden gewannen an Kraft und begannen zu viel heller zu glühen.

Bevor ihre Mutter gehen konnte, forderte Hermine: „Küsst euch nochmal!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte ihre Mutter verdutzt, während Hermines Vater der Aufforderung seiner Tochter schnell und willig nachkommen wollte, denn er zog seine Frau bereits zu sich auf die Couch hinunter.

Der zweite Kuss brachte keine Farbveränderung, so dass Hermine schon glaubte, sie hätte sich geirrt, doch dann sagte sie eher nebenbei: „Es ist jetzt gestellt, deswegen wiederholt es sich nicht."

„Junge Dame, ich muss doch sehr bitten!", sagte Hermines Vater vorgetäuscht erbost. „In diesem Haus ist nichts gestellt!"

Seine Frau anlächelnd legte er eine Hand an ihren Nacken und gefügig ließ sie sich von ihm lenken, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und ein Kuss geboren wurde, der an den eines frisch verliebten Paares erinnerte. Jetzt wurden die Farben auch wieder kräftiger.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie und Severus vermutet hatten, Magie wäre von der inneren Einstellung abhängig. Beim Anblick ihrer sich mittlerweile sehr leidenschaftlich küssenden Eltern war die Theorie nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen, dass auch starke Gefühle die Farben beeinflussen konnten, selbst wenn die Magie wie bei ihren Eltern oder bei Squibs kaum vorhanden und in der Regel inaktiv war.

Ihre Gedankengänge schrieb sie in Windeseile auf ihren Notizblock und als sie endlich fertig war und aufblickte, da küssten sie sich immer noch. Räuspernd machte sie auf sich aufmerksam und erst da ließen die beiden voneinander ab. Es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie ihre Tochter völlig vergessen hatten. Mit gut durchbluteten Wangen entschuldigte sich ihre Mutter, um in der Küche den Schokoladenkuchen aufzuschneiden. Nach wenigen Sekunden sagte Hermines Vater: „Ich… ähm… werde ihr mal in der Küche helfen."

Ein Lächeln unterdrückend sagte Hermine daraufhin: „Ja, mach das, Dad."

Den gesamten Sonntag darauf verbrachte Hermine damit, die Resultate des Experiments an ihren Eltern durchzugehen und Theorien aufzustellen. Nebenbei hatte sie mit Harry ausgemacht, dass sich heute beide abwechselnd um den Hund von Severus kümmern würden.

Am Montagmorgen während des Frühstücks am Lehrertisch klaffte eine Lücke zwischen Hermine und Harry. Beide schauten bekümmert auf den leeren Stuhl zwischen sich, bevor sie sich anblickten. Jeder schien mit den Augen zu fragen, ob der jeweils andere nicht mal bei Severus nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.

„Ich werde bei Severus mal nach dem Rechten sehen", sagte plötzlich Albus zu Minerva, die direkt neben Harry saß. Diese Aufgabe hatte ihnen jemand abgenommen, aber wie würde es für den Rest des Tages aussehen?

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Ausbildung", sagte Hermine leise zu Harry. „Es ist nichts dagegen zu sagen, mal eine gewisse Urlaubszeit einzulegen, aber unter diesen Umständen…"

Die Umstände musste Hermine ihm nicht erklären. Harry selbst war in seinem Leben schon häufig genug in Melancholie versunken: nach Cedrics Tod, nach dem von Sirius' Tod, nach Albus' Tod und einige Male während des Krieges nach seinem Schulabschluss. Immer hatte er Freunde um sich herum gehabt, die ihm in dieser schweren Zeit geholfen hatten; Severus hingegen stieß alle Menschen von sich, die sich ihm nähern wollten, aber Albus könnte er nicht so leicht verbieten, ihn zu besuchen.

„Heute früh war ich mit dem Hund aus", erzählte Harry. „Seine Näpfe im Wohnzimmer waren leer. Nicht einmal mehr Wasser war drin. Ich musste ihn füttern. Severus hat sich nicht drum gekümmert." Daraufhin machte sich eine nachdenkliche Miene in ihrem Gesicht breit.

Die Posteulen lenkten ab, denn sie kamen gerade durch die paar Löcher im Dach geflogen und brachten den Schülern und Lehren Briefe und Pakete. Harry staunte, als eine Eule nicht nur vor Hermine, sondern auch sichtlich abgekämpft vor ihm landete.

„Ich dachte, deine Post wird von den Elfen abgefangen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Harry hob und senkte einmal langsam die Schultern und versuchte zu erklären: „Scheint nichts Gefährliches zu sein."

In der Tat handelte es sich nämlich um etwas sehr Erfreuliches: eine Postkarte aus Hawaii. Mit seiner schönen Handschrift hatte Sirius in wenigen Sätzen bildhaft geschildert, wie schön seine Flitterwochen mit Anne wären und dass sie am Montagabend zurückkehren würde. Hermine las ihre Postkarte und lächelte da bei selig.

„Auch von Anne und Sirius?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sie nickte. „Ist wie in der Muggelwelt: Man schreibt eine Postkarte aus dem Urlaub und kann von Glück sagen, wenn sie noch beim Empfänger ankommt, bevor man längst wieder im Lande ist. Sirius und Anne kommen doch heute Abend zurück oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

Harry betrachtete die braue Eule mit den schwarzen Tupfen, die noch immer schwer atmend auf dem Tisch hockte.

„Du armes Ding", sagte er übertrieben mitleidig zu dem Tier. „Den ganzen Weg bist du aber nicht durchgeflogen oder?" Er reichte ihr ein wenig Toastbrot und empfahl im Anschluss: „Flieg ruhig zur Eulerei. Da kannst du fressen, trinken und etwas schlafen."

Die Eule blinzelte ihm mit nur einem Auge zu, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, um sich etwas auszuruhen.

Während Harry nun seinen Unterricht führte, verbrachte Hermine den Vormittag auf ihrem Zimmer mit Lesen. Kapitel zehn von „Helfende Hände" kannte sie schon fast auswendig, aber ihr wollte einfach kein Licht aufgehen, so dass sie versuchte, sich an die Stellen zu erinnern, die Severus aus den vielen Büchern herausgeschrieben hatte. Wenn Severus etwas suchen würde, das er reparieren wollte und weil Kapitel zehn von den Möglichkeiten handelte, unter anderem Gefühle bewahren zu können, dann musste es so sein, dachte Hermine, dass Severus nur noch einen Teil suchte. Den fehlenden Rest von dem, was er sich bewahrt hatte, seit zwanzig Jahren jedoch unvollständig war. Das wäre zumindest eine mögliche Erklärung dafür, dass er zwar meist gefühlsarm, aber nicht völlig seelenlos war.

In ihrem Kopf begann sie wie wild zu spekulieren, doch Ernüchterung machte sich sehr schnell wieder in ihr breit, denn wie bei allen anderen Theorien baute auch diese nur auf Vermutungen auf. Sie hatte keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, der nicht ihrem eigenen Geist entsprungen war.

Seufzend legte sie das auf ihrem Schoß ruhende Buch auf den Tisch und griff sich ihren Kniesel, um ihn zu kraulen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sie hatte Harry nach dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen und wusste auch nicht, ob Severus unterrichten würde, doch sie ging davon aus. Vor dem Mittagessen würde sie noch mit dem Hund rausgehen und Harry hatte versprochen, er würde sich abends nochmal um das Tier kümmern.

Um halb zwölf machte sich Hermine auf in die Kerker; Fellini begleitete sie. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Salazar sie verachtend anblickte, ihr jedoch trotzdem öffnete. Damit, dass sie Severus in Hemd und Hose auf der Couch liegend erblicken würde, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Severus?", fragte sie, ohne ihre Stimme zu drosseln. Er musste geschlafen oder zumindest gedöst haben, denn er schreckte kurz auf und als er sie erblickte, legte er sich ohne ein Wort wieder den Arm über die Augen.

„Oh, Ihnen auch einen guten Tag", sagte sie spottend in den Raum hinein, doch er rührte sich nicht. „Mein Wochenende war sehr schön, danke der Nachfrage."

Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, eine einseitige Unterhaltung zu führen und damit jene Gespräche zu parodieren, die sie sonst täglich mit ihm geführt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nur höflichkeitshalber hatte er an einem Montag sehr häufig gefragt, wie sie ihr Wochenende verlebt hätte, wenn sie es mal nicht zusammen verbracht hatten. Ohne dass er seine Frage stellen musste, antwortete sie bereits.

„Ich war mit Ginny, Ron und Harry in den Drei Besen essen", informierte sie ihn, während sie den Hund tätschelte. „Wir haben uns mit Remus über die beiden Männer unterhalten, die Harry in Hogsmeade sehen konnte. Wir denken nicht, dass es Todesser waren, sondern eher Leute von Hopkins", erzählte sie und leinte derweil den Hund an.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen und betrachtete ihn, bevor sie schilderte: „Ich war abends noch bei meinen Eltern und habe ihnen den Farbtrank gegeben. Die Resultate waren umwerfend; das hätten Sie sehen müssen!"

Sein Desinteresse ärgerte sie, denn er war früher genauso angetan von ihrem Farbtrank wie sie selbst.

„Bei Arabella ist ja erst etwas geschehen, als sie meinen Stab gehalten hatte, aber bei meinen Eltern konnte man schon ohne etwas Farbe sehen!", schilderte sie enthusiastisch, doch auch von dieser Kunde ließ er sich nicht dazu bewegen, etwas zum Thema zu sagen. „Als sie meinen Stab gehalten haben, da konnte man Farben viel deutlicher erkennen! Bei meinem Vater war es die Farbe Blau und bei meiner Mutter Braun. Es glimmte direkt über ihren Herzen, aber es hat sich nur sehr träge bewegt."

Mit einem Male machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Hermine breit, denn seine Teilnahmslosigkeit bereitete ihr große Sorge. Er verhielt sich ganz und gar nicht normal. Was während des Kusses ihrer Eltern geschehen war, erzählte sie nicht, denn das fand sie momentan unangemessen. Als sie das eine Mal absichtlich gedroht hatte, ihn ins Mungos einzuweisen, da war er von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder der alte gewesen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn ärgern, um sein gleichgültiges Ich wachzurütteln, überlegte sie.

Noch immer hatte Severus sich nicht mit einem einzigen Laut geäußert, so dass Hermine betrübt zum Hund hinuterschaute, der schon erwartungsvoll in Richtung Tür blickte und da sagte sie: „Wissen Sie, Severus, vielleicht sollte ich besser Sie anleinen und nach draußen zerren." Auch darauf erhielt sie keine Reaktion, so dass sie enttäuscht die Lippen zusammenkniff und bereits zur Tür ging.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Severus auf der Couch gelegen und Hermines Worten gelauscht. Ihre Stimme wirkte auf ihn wie Baldrian, doch er wollte sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten. Es reichte ihm völlig, ihre Schilderungen zu hören, doch als sie sagte, sie wollte ihn anleinen, da kämpfte er mit sich und überlegte, ob er ihr sie für diese Unverschämtheit tadeln sollte. In dem Moment, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte sich aufzurichten und sie auf ihr ungehöriges Benehmen hin anzusprechen, da sah er nur noch, wie seine Tür von außen geschlossen wurde.

Der Hund zerrte sie in die Nähe der Gewächshäuser und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, in Gewächshaus Nummer vier zu blicken, während Fellini einen anderen Weg einschlug. Hermine wollte nachsehen, wie gut die Orchideen gewachsen waren, die Pomona auf Anfrage von Severus angepflanzt hatte. Kaum hatte sie den warmen Raum betreten, wurde sie nicht nur vom Anblick der Pflanzen überwältigt, sondern auch von dem süßen Duft, den sie verströmten. Überall sprossen Gänseblümchen, Veilchen und viele wunderbar riechende Orchideen aus der Erde.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte unerwartet eine Stimme, weswegen sie erschrak.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Neville, der sich mit seiner grünen Schürze farblich kaum von den vielen Pflanzen hier drinnen abhob. Er rührte gerade etwas in einem Topf an.

Ihn zu sehen freute sie und so grüßte sie zurück: „Hallo Neville!" Es verwunderte sie, ihn hier anzutreffen, weswegen sie wissen wollte: „Du arbeitest allein?"

„Ja sicher! Pomona stößt immer erst nach dem Unterricht hinzu. Ansonsten habe ich meine Aufgaben und Projekte, um die ich mich kümmere", antwortete er, bevor er den Holzlöffel beiseite legte und die angerührte Flüssigkeit mit Hilfe einer Tasse entnahm und auf den Boden goss, aus welchem die Orchideen sprossen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

Stolz lächelnd erklärte er: „Ein Düngemittel für Orchideen, das ich selbst entwickelt habe. Es erhöht das Wachstum enorm, aber in der Pflanze sammeln sich keine Rückstände davon an wie bei üblichen Düngemitteln." Nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, fragte er: „Bist du wegen der Orchideen hier? Du kannst Snape sagen, dass sie noch vor Weihnachten herangewachsen sein werden."

Nickend nahm Hermine diese Information zur Kenntnis.

„Ist das Snapes Hund?", wollte Neville wissen, während er das weiße Tier betrachtete. Weil Hermine wieder nur nickte, sagte Neville: „Ich habe gehört, er hätte den Hund im Verbotenen Wald gefunden. Erstaunt mich ehrlich gesagt, dass er ihn mitgenommen hat."

„Er hatte wohl vor, ihn Draco zu schenken, aber der wollte ihn nicht haben", erklärte Hermine.

Mit seiner Arbeit fuhr Neville jetzt nebenbei fort, während Hermine die Pflanzen betrachtete.

„Dein Kniesel kommt manchmal her", sagte Neville lächelnd. Weil Hermine so einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck machte, musste er herzlich lachen. „Ja wirklich! Ich lass ihn immer rein. Er legt sich meistens da drüben auf den Tisch."

Neville zeigte hinüber zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf welchem allerhand Utensilien herumstanden: kleine Schaufeln, Blumentöpfe in jeder Größe und kleine Tütchen, die Samen von Pflanzen beinhalteten. Mittendrin lag eine zusammengelegte Decke, auf welcher viele schwarze Haare zu sehen waren.

„Ihr habt ihm eine Decke hingelegt", sagte sie verblüfft.

„Er kommt ja fast jeden Tag. Ich denke, wir sind fester Bestandteil seines Rundganges", scherzte Neville. Gleich darauf wollte er wissen: „Snape hat ihn dir geschenkt, richtig?" Mit summenden M-Lauten bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. Nun mit einem Sack Erde hantierend fragte Neville: „Und die Orchideen haben dir gefallen?"

Stutzend fragte sie nach: „Welche Orchideen?"

„Na die, die Snape dir einmal überreicht hat", stellte Neville klar.

„Woher…?"

„Ich habe sie ihm geschnitten. Das war die falsche Lieferung von dem Händler… du erinnerst dich?"

„Oh ja, sicher", erwiderte sie, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus keinen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, ihr Blumen zu schenken. Mit wenigen Worten schilderte Hermine, wie sie sich mit Severus ein wenig in den Haaren gehabt hatte und dass sie ihn mit Seegras beworfen hatte.

„Mit Seegras? Du bist mutiger als ich dachte", sagte Neville lachend.

„Gryffindor! In dem Haus waren wir beide nicht umsonst", erwiderte sie amüsiert. Ein Geistesblitz ließ Hermine auf einmal schüchtern fragen: „Sag mal, wenn ich dir Samen und Erde gebe, würdest du etwas für mich ziehen? Nicht viel, nur…"

„Erde haben wir genug, Hermine. Was soll es denn sein? Ich frage nur, weil sich nicht alle Pflanzen untereinander verstehen. Die Alraunen haben zum Beispiel etwas gegen Kreischbeißer und umgekehrt", erklärte Neville.

„Ich…", druckste Hermine herum. „Ich werde mich noch ein wenig schlau machen und dann kann ich es dir genau sagen, okay?"

„Du bist jederzeit willkommen, Hermine."

Am Nachmittag wartete Hermine im Labor auf Severus und sie vertrieb sich die Zeit mit den Notizen ihrer vergangenen Experimente und schrieb auch einen Brief an Anne, in welchem sie ihr Anliegen erklärte, um Sirius' Frau für einen Test zu gewinnen. Severus hatte sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen, doch Hermine war so beschäftigt, dass es ihr erst auffiel, als ihr Magen knurrte und sie sich deshalb auf den Weg in die große Halle machte, um das Abendessen einzunehmen.

„Hi Harry", grüßte Hermine.

Nachdem Hermine sich gesetzt hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr und fragte leise: „Hast du ihn schon gesehen?" Sie verneinte, denn nach dem Spaziergang mit dem Hund war sie ihm nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen. „Wann fangt ihr sonst immer mit eurer Arbeit an?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Gleich nach dem Unterricht, aber heute… Er war bis eben nicht im Labor", sagte sie besorgt.

Abends saß Hermine mit einem dicken Buch auf ihrer Couch, doch sie konnte sich nicht auf den Text konzentrieren. Severus hatte sie heute im Labor warten lassen und gegen 22 Uhr war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde. Nicht einmal eine Nachricht hatte er ihr zukommen lassen.

Sie seufzte und griff sich Fellini, dessen Ohren sie liebevoll knetete, bevor sie zu dem Tier sagte: „Kannst du nicht nachschauen, ob es ihm gut geht?"

Der Kniesel schien sie verstanden zu haben, denn er sprang von ihrem Schoß hinunter und rannte zur Tür, wo er stehen blieb und sie auffordernd anblickte. Hermine erhob sich und öffnete ihre Zimmertür, so dass er ins Freie laufen konnte.

Das schwarze Tier ließ sich auf seinem Weg nicht von der kleinen Maus ablenken, die schnell Schutz in einer der Ritterrüstungen suchte. Lautlos huschte der Kater wie ein schwarzer Schatten die Treppen Stockwerk für Stockwerk hinauf, bis er ganz oben angelangt war. Durch die verwaisten Gänge laufend erspähte er eine offen stehende Tür, durch die er hindurchging. Am Ende des mit Fackeln beleuchteten Raumes stand eine weitere Tür offen und auch diese passierte das Tier ohne Mühe.

Fellini fand den Mann, der ihn gekauft hatte und der stand direkt vor einem Spiegel.


	130. Von der großen Sehnsucht

Hallo **Alter Muggel**,  
man weiß wirklich nie, was Lucius ernst meint und was er nur zum Spaß sagt, um mit den Menschen um sich herum zu spielen. Vielleicht versteckt er sich aber auch hinter seiner Art, damit er auf diese Weise solche Komplimente verteilen kann; in diesem Fall an eine Halbblüterin.  
Ob es wohl dazu kommen wird, dass Hermines Vater dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer seiner Tochter mal den Kopf wäscht? Um wen von beiden müsste man bei so einem Gespräch mehr Angst haben? ;)  
Berufe der magischen Welt wurden nicht gerade viele in den Büchern genannt. Hermine hat zwar ihre Heilerausbildung gemacht, aber das war zu Kriegszeiten gewesen und war in diesem Sinne eher zweckdienlich. Ihr Herz hängt an Zaubertränken und der Forschung, daher ihre Ausbildung bei Snape und das Liebäugeln mit einer eigenen Apotheke.  
Hermine wird noch einige Experimente durchführen müssen, bevor sie die Ergebnisse ihres Farbtranks bewerten kann. Deine Interpretation bezüglich des Kusses ihrer Eltern ist natürlich nicht falsch :)  
Und richtig, Severus hat sich doch getraut in Nerhegeb zu blicken. :)

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
danke für das Lob und ja, jetzt wirds spannend. Wieso er vor dem Spiegel steht? Weil er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und er wissen möchte, was sein größter Wunsch wäre.

Hallo **Daniel**,  
ich kann gern mehr Cliffhanger einbauen, sollten sie zu selten sein ;) Auf dem Dachboden hat Albus nur einen Spiegel untergebracht, den Severus bei seinen Rundgängen lt. Direktor nicht unberücksichtigt lassen soll. Natürlich lasse ich die Leser nicht in der Luft hängen... was Severus dort sieht bleibt nicht geheim.  
Hermine hatte schon erwähnt, bevor sie bei ihren Eltern im Internet über Hopkins recherchiert hatte, dass elektrische und technische Geräte durch Magie gestört werden. Vielleicht sind Videoaufnahmen von Gnomen, Zwergen und Geistern, die man u.a. bei Youtube finden kann, deswegen immer von so schlechter Qualität? lol

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Es war eine Mischung aus Neugier und Sehnsucht gewesen, die Severus dazu angetrieben hatte, den schweren Stoff zu entfernen und sich vor den Spiegel zu stellen. Während er auf die glatte Fläche starrte, hatte sich seine Neugier in Furcht gewandelt, doch die Sehnsucht war geblieben und nur sie hinderte ihn daran, sein Vorhaben abzubrechen. Er ahnte, hoffte, wusste, was sich ihm zeigen würde, doch ihr Anblick traf ihn dessen ungeachtet mit solch einer Wucht, die ihn glauben ließ, sein Herz, das er für so lange Zeit nicht mehr verspürt hatte, würde zerspringen.

So viel hatte er ihr zu sagen, doch sie würde kein einziges Wort hören können. Am schwersten konnte er es ertragen, dass sie ihn freundlich anlächelte, denn damit erhöhte sich der kontinuierlich steigende Druck auf seiner Brust schlagartig ums Vielfache. Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln und das fröhlich kecke Glitzern in ihren Augen zerrissen den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung und eine aufkommende Wut über den Spiegel nahm er als willkommenen Anlass, sich auf dieses schlechte Gefühl konzentrieren zu wollen, um dem anderen zu entkommen.

Durch die Zähne zischend beschimpfte Severus den magischen Gegenstand zornig: „Du verdammter Spiegel! Du verdammter…" Er musste innehalten und eine Hand auf sein Herz legen, denn egal, wie sehr er sich auf seinen Zorn einlassen wollte, so war dieser doch viel zu kraftlos im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, das Lilys Anblick in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Er konnte so viel schlucken wie er wollte; sein Mund blieb trocken und ausgedörrt wie seine Seele es seit zwanzig Jahren war, doch Lily hatte in seinen Augen schon immer Wunder vollbringen können und so auch dieses Mal. Allein ihr Spiegelbild schien die schwarze Erde seines Selbst trotz jahrelanger Dürrezeit zu befeuchten, so dass Welkes wieder erblühte. Severus bemerkte nicht, dass sich Tränen aus seinen braunen Augen einen Weg über seine eingefallenen Wangen bahnten, um ihn am Kinn zu kitzeln und nur für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn genau dort federleicht berührte.

Das Beben in seiner Stimme vernahm er selbst nicht, als er zur Reflexion seines größten Wunsches leise, aber mit unverkennbaren Ernst sagte: „Ich habe die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, weißt du?"

Sie lächelte milde und nickte, was ihn erstaunte und er fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich hören und verstehen konnte.

Nachdem er zittrig Luft geholt hatte, verriet er ihr trübsinnig: „Er wird bald heiraten." Lily legte den Kopf schräg und er sah sich dazu aufgefordert zu schildern: „Sie würde dir gefallen. Sie ist ein wenig wie du." Sich selbst dazu durchringend verbesserte er wehmütig: „Wie du warst."

Mutlos blickte er zu Boden, bevor er seine Augen erneut schloss und er sich einige Erinnerungen von früher ins Gedächtnis zurückrief; an Momente dachte, die sie beide zusammen hatten verbringen dürfen, ohne von anderen gestört zu werden. Er vermisste die erleichternden Gespräche mit ihr, die immer so gut getan hatten und er trauerte ihren aufmunternden Worten nach, die er besonders notwendig gehabt hatte, wenn er nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen war und ihr von seiner schlimmen Zeit Zuhause berichtet hatte. Die Erinnerung an ihre Finger an seinem Kinn, begleitet von den Worten „Kopf hoch! Das wird schon wieder.", lösten ein starkes Verlangen in ihm aus, so etwas noch einmal erleben zu dürfen, doch all diese Momente waren für immer verloschen.

Die Sehnsucht, die er verspürte, galt nun nicht mehr ihr allein und während er ihr in die grünen Augen blickte, bekannte er flehend: „Ich möchte bei dir sein." Severus wollte dort sein, wo sie war.

Stetig lächelnd schüttelte Lily sanft den Kopf und er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht bei sich haben wollte, weswegen sein Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verzerrte und er neue Tränen vergoss, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Es würde ihn nicht viel Kraft kosten zu resignieren und alles hinter sich zu lassen, gerade weil sein kümmerliches Dasein so lückenhaft und ohne Reiz war. Lily jedoch war immer ein sehr lebensfroher Mensch gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass sie seinen Wunsch, den letzten Seufzer zu tun, nicht gutheißen würde. In seinen Gedanken hörte er ihren lebensbejahenden Ratschlag und den wollte er beherzigen.

Von ihr Reaktionen zu erhalten faszinierte ihn und deshalb konnte er sich nicht von dem Spiegel losreißen, weswegen er erzählte: „Er hat Voldemort besiegt, Lily! Du kannst so stolz auf ihn sein." Jetzt war es die Rothaarige, die vor Freude weinen musste und ihn damit ansteckte. Severus zog die Nase hoch und sagte leise: „Ich war so dankbar und hätte es ihm zeigen müssen, doch was mache ich?" Er schluckte, bevor er sich selbst ins Lächerliche zog: „Ich benenne meinen Hund nach ihm."

Er sah, wie Lily geräuschlos auflachte, doch er musste es nicht hören, denn er konnte sich an den glockenklaren Klang erinnern, der ab und an zu hören gewesen war, wenn sie ihrer Freude Ausdruck verliehen hatte. Damals mit ihr zusammen hatte sogar er mit seinem sonst so ernsten Gemüt lachen können und auch jetzt schaffte sie es, dass sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen formte.

Mit Lily hatte er jederzeit offen reden können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen würde. So eine Vertrautheit konnte er nie wieder mit irgendeinem anderen Menschen entwickeln. Selbst Linda hatte er sich nie vollständig öffnen können.

„Ich habe einen Merlin bekommen, erster Klasse", sagte er mit betrübter Miene, denn er hatte es bedauert, dass sie diesem Moment nicht hatte erleben dürfen. Lily machte ganz große Augen und allein durch ihre Mimik konnte er erkennen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war. „Aber nicht nur ich. Albus und Harry haben auch einen erhalten. Wir drei haben Voldemort… Na ja, Harry hat die meiste Kraft aufgebracht. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er das vollbracht hat."

Die einseitige Unterhaltung mit ihr überschwemmte sein Innerstes mit dem Verlangen, ihre Stimme hören zu wollen und da wurde er sich mit einem Schlag wieder bewusst, dass sie nicht echt war; dass Lily nur sein stummer Wunsch war, der nie das Wort an ihn richten würde. Sie war eine Phantasmagorie, geboren aus fieberhaften Träumen, die an der Vergangenheit festhielten und ihn bis heute nicht ruhen lassen wollten. Die Freundin von Einst war nur noch ein Phantom, das er in den Tiefen des Schattens bewahrt hatte, das man nicht mehr Seele nennen konnte.

Erneut flammte Wut in ihm auf, denn zu wissen, dass sein größter Wunsch bis in alle Ewigkeit eine unerfüllte Sehnsucht bleiben würde, konnte er nicht ertragen. Mit Zornesröte zischelte Severus aufgebracht: „Verdammter Spiegel! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so etwas zu zeigen?"

Der Holzrahmen knarrte, fast als würde Nerhegeb seufzen, was ihn nur noch rasender machte. Der Spiegel verwährte ihm weiterhin jeglichen Hoffnungsschimmer, denn er änderte sein Trugbild nicht.

„Du bringst Unheil!", warf er dem magischen Gegenstand vor, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf die glatte Fläche richtete, die noch immer Lily zeigte. „Verfluchter Spiegel", murmelte er verzweifelt, bevor er in Gedanken einen Zauber sprach.

Kurz darauf schoss ein hellgelber Lichtkegel aus seinem Stab und der traf auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche, doch der Fluch verlor an Stärke und wurde zurückgeworfen, so dass er Severus traf. Der Schmerz, von dem sein Körper ergriffen wurde, war jedoch leichter zu ertragen als die Qual, die seit Jahren auf ihm lastete. Severus ging zu Boden und krümmte sich. Der Fluch hätte jeden Gegenstand in tausend Stücke zerbersten lassen und er hätte einem Menschen das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen, doch abgeschwächt wirkte er nur wie eine Druckwelle, die kurzzeitig auf sämtliche Organe und Blutgefäße einwirkte. Auf dem Boden liegend und darauf wartend, dass die Muskelkrämpfe nachlassen würden, wurde Severus sich darüber klar, dass Albus sein Hab und Gut äußerst wirkungsvoll vor Vandalismus geschützt hatte.

Schwer atmend und etwas zittrig von der Strapaze richtete sich Severus langsam auf, doch er blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und wagte noch einmal, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Lily hielt sich erschrocken beide Hände vor den Mund und als sie sich kurz angesehen hatten, da hielt sie ihm eine Hand entgegen als wollte sie ihm aufhelfen. Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft trieb ihm abermals Tränen in die Augen, denn ihre Geste hatte einen weiteren Wunsch in ihm geweckt und zwar den, nur noch einmal ihre Hand halten zu wollen.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er noch auf dem hölzernen Boden sitzen und er ergötzte sich an dem Anblick seiner einstigen großen Liebe, bis er plötzlich etwas an seinem Arm spürte. Severus blickte hinunter und sah den Kniesel, der sich an seinem Arm rieb und dabei wohlig schnurrte.

Ohne nachzudenken murmelte er: „Was suchst du denn hier?"

Gleich darauf nahm er das Tier auf seinen Schoß und kraulte es, wodurch es nur noch lauter schnurrte. Severus musste an sein eigenes Haustier denken und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann er den Hund das letzte Mal gefüttert hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Mal in den Spiegel zu schauen, was ihn eine ungeheure Kraft kostete, bedeckte er ihn mit dem Tuch, nahm den Kniesel auf den Arm und verließ den Dachboden.

Im vierten Stock setzte er Fellini auf dem Steinboden ab, damit der Kniesel weiterstreunen konnte, doch er folgte dem Tränkemeister bis nach unten in den Kerker und so ließ Severus das schwarze Tier in sein Wohnzimmer. Harry bewegte erst seine Ohren, öffnete dann die Augen und sprang, als er den Kater entdeckt hatte, freudig erregt aus seinem Korb. Die Wiedersehensfreude von Harry und Fellini war groß.

Während die beiden Tiere sich beschnupperten und auf eine Art und Weise miteinander kommunizierten, die Severus ein Rätsel blieb, ging er hinüber zum Fressnapf in der Absicht, ihn zu füllen. Erstaunt betrachtete er die noch halbvolle Schale und wenige Sekunden später machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Harry oder Hermine waren nicht nur mit dem Hund draußen gewesen, sondern hatten sich auch anderweitig um ihn gekümmert. Er würde es ihnen danken müssen.

Antriebslos und immer wieder das verdrängend, was Nerhegeb ihm gezeigt hatte, entkleidete sich Severus. Weste und Hemd ließ unordentlich auf der Rückenlehne der Couch zurück, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer ging und sich aufs Bett setzte. Gerade noch die Schuhe konnte er noch ausziehen, bevor sein Körper komplett erstarrte, denn wie jeden Abend der letzten Tage dachte über sich und sein Leben nach und er versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu finden, an dem er festhalten konnte.

Er hasste seinen Beruf als Lehrer und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihm so wenig Zeit für seine eigenen Experimente zur Verfügung stand, weil er Dummköpfen etwas beibringen sollte, die ganz offensichtlich nicht bereit waren, etwas lernen zu wollen. Im Gegenzug mochte er es, mit seiner Schülerin Zeit zu verbringen, denn dumm war sie nicht und die Arbeit mit ihr stillte zusätzlich seinen Forscherdrang, auch wenn sie sich momentan überwiegend um ihr Projekt kümmerten. Ihr Verhalten ging ihm allerdings sehr gegen den Strich. Er verabscheute es, dass ihm jeder helfen wollte, nur weil er damals in einem Anflug von Schwäche seinen Mund gegenüber Harry nicht hatte halten können. Immer tiefer gruben die beiden in seiner Vergangenheit herum, anstatt wie Albus viel raffinierter vorzugehen, so dass man es nicht sofort merken würde. Hermines offene Art war neu für ihn. Während Albus lediglich Andeutungen machte oder völlig in Rätseln sprach, machte sie keinen Hehl aus dem, was sie unternehmen wollte. Einerseits war es erleichternd zu wissen, worin ihr nächstes Vorhaben bestehen würde, doch andererseits war es ihm ein Bedürfnis, dass niemand etwas über ihn erfahren sollte, was er nicht aus eigenen Stücken zu offenbaren bereit war. Sie sollte aufhören, immerzu nachzubohren, denn eines Tages könnte sie auf eine Ader treffen, die unzähmbar wie ein schwarzer Quell aus ihm hervorsprudeln würde und er bezweifelte, dass sie dazu imstande wäre, dieser Wucht standzuhalten.

Nach über einer Stunde musste er feststellen, dass er auch an diesem Abend keinen triftigen Grund fand, der sein Fortbestehen notwendig machte. Kraftlos ließ er sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen; nicht einmal seine Hose hatte er ausgezogen.

Wenn er heute wieder träumen sollte, dann wünschte er sich, von Lily zu träumen und ihre Hand zu halten, denn er hatte genug von wirren Träumen, die er dann und wann zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Die folgenden Tage und Nächte verliefen alle ähnlich. Severus führte seinen Unterricht mit monotoner Stimme, aber nur, wenn es unausweichlich war, ein paar Worte an die Schüler zu richten. Meist schrieb er Anweisungen an die Tafel, denen die Kinder gehorsam folgten. Keinem Einzigen von ihnen schaute er in die Augen und man hörte ihm an, dass seine Begeisterung und sein Respekt für Zaubertränke während der Unterrichtsstunden vergessen schienen. Draco war einer der wenigen Schüler, denen die befremdliche Art des Lehrers nicht entgangen war, während die meisten sich einfach darüber freuten, dass der Zaubertränkemeister keine Punkte mehr abzog. Gerade das ließ bei Draco die Alarmglocken schrillen, doch spätestens, als einem Mitschüler ein Malheur passierte – dessen Zaubertrank war übergekocht und hüllte den Raum in stinkende Wolken – da wusste Draco, dass mit Severus etwas nicht stimmte, denn der hatte lediglich mit gelangweilter Miene „Enervate" gesagt und damit den Topf gereinigt, bevor er den Schüler aufgefordert hatte, von vorn zu beginnen. Keine Bestrafung, kein Punkteabzug, keine Standpauke. Draco machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen.

Die Zeit nach dem Unterricht verbrachte Severus endlich wieder mit seiner privaten Schülerin, wo er sich ähnlich desinteressiert verhielt. Sie sprachen nur noch wenig miteinander, obwohl sie mehrmals versuchte, eine unverfängliche Unterhaltung zu führen. Hermine hatte sich sehr zurückgehalten und ihn in Ruhe gelassen, wie er es sich still erhofft hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lediglich einer Auseinandersetzung aus dem Weg gehen wollte und sich deshalb so ruhig verhielt. Einige Male glaubte er, sie würde genau wissen, wie es in ihm aussah und daher gönnte sie ihm eine Auszeit.

Manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und er wusste, dass ihr zig Fragen auf der Zunge brennen mussten, sie diese jedoch für sich behielt. Manchmal entschuldigte er sich ein oder zwei Stunden früher und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen würde und sie das Projekt allein beenden könnte. Nur zweimal hatte sie widersprochen und beteuert, dass sie ihn noch brauchen würde und diese beiden Male war er bei ihr geblieben.

Am sechsten Dezember kam Remus vorbei und er wunderte sich darüber, nur Hermine im Labor anzutreffen, die gewissenhaft den Wolfsbanntrank braute.

„Wo ist denn Severus?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er sie gegrüßt hatte.

Für einen Moment erkannte er Kummer in ihren Augen, doch gleich darauf erwiderte sie ehrlich: „Dem geht es nicht sonderlich gut. Er hat sich hingelegt."

„Was fehlt ihm?", fragte er knapp.

Sie hob und senkte einmal die Schultern entkräftet und antwortete: „So genau weiß ich es nicht. Er ist irgendwie anders. Er spricht wenig, isst kaum was und schläft viel."

Den Trank füllte Hermine in einen Becher und überreichte diesen Remus, der das Gebräu so heiß wie möglich zu sich nahm.

Remus stellte den leeren Becher zurück auf den Labortisch und fischte aus seiner Innentasche den Tränkeausweis, während er sagte: „Mir ging es auch schon oft wie ihm." Er seufzte und spielte mit dem Pass in seinen Händen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fragte Hermine: „Wieso? Wann ging es dir denn mal so?"

Er blickte auf den Tränkepass, wackelte kurz mit ihm und sagte: „Zum Beispiel, nachdem ich gebissen worden war." Den Pass legte er auf den Tisch, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Und als die Sache mit Alice und Frank passiert ist. Am schlimmsten war es nach dem Tod von James und Lily und auch, als wir alle geglaubt haben, Sirius wäre nicht mehr am Leben."

„Meinst du, er hat eine Depression?", fragte sie neugierig, um Remus' Meinung dazu zu hören, denn sie selbst war davon längst überzeugt.

Der lächelte jedoch nur und winkte ab. „Du bist hier die Heilerin, Hermine."

Einen Moment später tippte er auf den Pass und sie verstand. Remus benötigte die Unterschrift von Severus als Bestätigung, den Trank eingenommen zu haben.

„Ich hoffe, er rastet nicht aus, wenn ich ihn wecke", murmelte Hermine, während sie bereits zur Tür hinausging, um Severus' Räume aufzusuchen.

Wie erwartet befand er sich in seinem Bett wie schon die letzten Tage. Ein leichter beißender Geruch war im ganzen Zimmer wahrzunehmen, doch sie hielt sich nicht lang damit auf, sondern betrachtete ihn. Nur mit einer Hose bekleidet lag Severus auf dem Rücken und schlief. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht sich zuzudecken, denn durch das Kaminfeuer war es hier drinnen angenehm warm.

Sie sagte mehrmals seinen Namen, denn sie wollte ihn nicht an der nackten Schulter packen, um ihn zu wecken. Es war ihr unangenehm, seine Privatsphäre zu stören, aber nur, weil sie wusste, dass er es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er erst einmal erwacht wäre. Andererseits kannte er die Prozedur und wusste, dass er als Meister den Pass unterzeichnen musste.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam der Hund hineingelaufen, der es sich gleich am Fußende bequem machte. Sie knetete seine weißen Ohren und auch wenn sie gar nicht drauf achten wollte, so fielen ihr doch die wenigen Narben auf Severus' nacktem Oberkörper auf. Die Schussverletzung an seinem Oberarm war gut verheilt, dachte Hermine, denn es war nur noch ein kleiner weißer Streifen zu sehen. Die Narbe am linken Unterarm kannte sie schon seit dem Tag, an welchem er ihr das dunkle Mal aus nächster Nähe gezeigt hatte. Was sie noch nie hatte sehen können war die kleine Narbe unter den Rippen, die auf eine alte Stichwunde hindeutete und die ebenfalls alte, nur leicht gerötete Brandwunde an seinem Bauch. Vor lauter Neugierde beugte sie sich nach vorn, denn als Heilerin kannte sie Möglichkeiten, Überbleibsel von alten Wunden zu verkleinern oder sogar verschwinden zu lassen und als sie etwas näher gekommen war, bemerkte sie, dass der beißende Geruch von Severus herrührte.

Sie riss sich zusammen und berührte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter, um eine wenig Druck auszuüben. Er erwachte sehr schnell und blickte sie entgeistert an, sagte jedoch keinen Ton.

Ihm den Pass zeigend erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Die Unterschrift, Severus."

Er richtete sich langsam auf, griff nach einer Feder, die er immer auf seinem Nachttisch zu stehen hatte, weil er häufig im Bett sitzend arbeitete und unterschrieb den Tränkepass kommentarlos.

Er legte sich bereits wieder auf den Rücken und forderte sie mit einem Blick auf, ihn allein zu lassen, da sagte sie plötzlich etwas verlegen, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen Severus?"

Severus erwiderte nichts, so dass sie sich einen Ruck gab und ihn anblickte. Die Gleichgültigkeit, die seine Miene widerspiegelte, zeugte von seiner niedergeschlagenen Stimmung. Sie würde so gern etwas tun, um ihn aufzuheitern, doch momentan wollte er sich nicht helfen lassen, so dass sie diesen Moment nutzte, um ihn mutig auf eine wichtige Sache hinzuweisen, denn sie legte ihm fast flüsternd nahe: „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und nehmen Sie ein Bad."

Die beiden rötlichen Flecken, die sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet hatten, bestätigten ihr, dass er sehr wohl verstanden hatte, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

Hermine nahm den Pass, schenkte ihm noch ein besorgtes Lächeln und ließ ihren Tränkemeister allein.

„Hier, Remus", sagte Hermine und reichte ihm den Tränkepass, denn er sofort wieder in seinem Mantel verstaute.

„Ach ja", begann Remus, „bevor ich es vergesse…"

Er zog zwei Gegenstände aus seiner Innentasche heraus, die als Geschenk in durchsichtiger Plastikfolie eingewickelt waren und eine Verpackungsdekoration aus Immergrün aufwiesen. In der Folie konnte man einen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann und einige Pralinen erkennen.

„Für dich und Severus", sagte er lächelnd.

„Aber wieso…?"

„Heute ist doch Nikolaus, schon vergessen? Ist ja nur eine Kleinigkeit", erwiderte er abwinkend.

Hermine lächelte und betrachtete die beiden Tütchen, die Remus offensichtlich selbst zusammengestellt hatte, bevor sie fragte: „Ich nehme an, die dunkle Schokolade ist für Severus?"

„Natürlich! Ich weiß ja, dass du keine Bitterschokolade magst." Er wandte sich bereits ab und kündigte derweil an: „Ich bin noch eben bei Harry und Ginny. Für die beiden habe ich auch je eines."

„In Ordnung, wir sehen uns morgen Abend, Remus."

„Bis morgen."

Am nächsten Tag, an welchem Remus sich den Wolfsbanntrank abholte, war Severus erstaunlicherweise anwesend und er duftete zu Hermines Erleichterung nach Orange, weshalb sie vermutete, dass Albus auch ihm einmal die gleiche Seife geschenkt haben musste wie ihr.

Bis auf einen halbherzigen Gruß hatte Severus nichts von sich gegeben und nachdem er den Tränkepass unterzeichnet hatte, verabschiedete er sich. Hermine sah ihm besorgt hinterher und Remus tat es ihr gleich.

„Vielleicht brütet er nur eine Erkältung aus?", vermutete Remus laut. „Ich bin dann auch meistens müde und mir fällt alles viel schwerer."

An Hermines Blick erkannte er, dass sie dasselbe hoffte, doch mit etwas ganz anderem rechnete.

Am folgenden und letzten Tag, an welchem Remus für Dezember den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen musste, spielte sich das Gleiche wie am Vortag ab und diesmal glaubte selbst Remus nicht mehr daran, dass sein alter Schulkamerad womöglich nur unter einer Erkältung leiden würde, doch er hielt mit Vermutungen zurück.

Eine weitere Woche verging, die Hermine Tag für Tag erst zusammen mit Severus und abends allein im Labor verbrachte. Anne hatte sich bei ihr gemeldet und zugestimmt, das Experiment über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber Sirius wollte natürlich zusehen, was Hermine nicht abschlagen konnte. Als sie Severus davon erzählt hatte, stellte er klar, dass er diesem Test nicht beiwohnen wollte, was Hermines Meinung nach an Sirius' Anwesenheit liegen musste. Sie bekam trotzdem Unterstützung, denn Harry, Ginny und Ron hatten sich angeboten, ihr im Labor zur Hand zu gehen.

„Ron, fass ja nichts an!"

Ron zog seine nach einem Glas mit krauchenden Würmern ausgestreckte Hand schnell wieder zurück.

Harry unterhielt sich derweil mit Sirius und fragte frech grinsend: „Wie waren die Flitterwochen?"

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln formte sich auf Sirius' Mund, bevor er zugab: „Ganz wunderbar!" Gleich darauf blickte er zu Anne hinüber, die eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe aufwies.

Von ihren Notizen aufblickend fragte Hermine: „Was habt ihr euch so angesehen? Wart ihr im 'Volcanoes Nationalpark' oder im 'Haleakala Nationalpark' auf Maui?"

Sirius und Anne schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf, bevor Sirius zugab: „Nein, dafür hatten wir keine Zeit."

„Oh", machte Hermine. „Ihr habt euch wohl eher den 'Iolani Palace' in Honolulu angesehen. Den würde ich gern mal besuchen!"

„Nein, den auch nicht, aber wir werden vielleicht noch einmal hinfahren", versicherte Sirius.

Hermine stutzte und fragte neugierig: „Wo genau wart ihr eigentlich auf Hawaii?"

Anne anblickend fragte Sirius: „Wie hieß das?"

„Das war Kauai, wo wir waren."

„Ah, richtig", sagte Sirius, bevor er zu Hermine schaute.

Die wollte gleich wissen: „Dann habt ihr aber bestimmt den botanischen Garten besucht. Wie hieß er noch? Na 'Āina Kai. Das muss umwerfend gewesen sein!"

Sich anblickend mussten Harry und Ron amüsiert grinsen, nachdem sie Sirius' ahnungslose Miene bemerkt hatten, an welcher man erkennen konnte, dass er keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was Hermine eben erwähnt hatte.

Die Situation aufklärend sagte Ginny schmunzelnd: „Hermine, das waren 'Flitterwochen' gewesen!"

Ein wenig beleidigt antwortete sie: „Man kann sich doch trotzdem ein wenig im Land umsehen…"

Sie reichte Anne eine kleine Ampulle und bat sie, diese auszutrinken. Im Vorfeld hatte sie erklärt, was bei Arabella und ihren Eltern geschehen war. Umso erstaunter waren alle Anwesenden, als Anne nicht einmal einen Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen musste, um ein farbliches Ergebnis zu liefern. An einer Stelle an ihrem Kopf leuchtete ein sehr kräftiges Blau, kräftiger als das Blau bei Hermine oder ihrem Vater. Die Farbe war jedoch genauso träge wie bei ihren Eltern und rührte sich kaum.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Sirius wissen, der Hermine mit großen Augen anblickte.

„Was heißt was?", fragte Anne verwirrt. „Ist etwas passiert?" Sie betrachtete ihre Arme, sah jedoch nichts.

Harry erklärte: „An deinem Kopf ist eine Stelle, die ganz blau leuchtet!"

Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen griff sie sich an die Stirn.

„Habt ihr einen Spiegel?", fragte Anne, die vor Neugierde fasst platzte.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes formte Harry aus einer langen Schranktür einen Spiegel, vor den sich Anne in Windeseile gestellt hatte. Wie verzaubert betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild und erneut fasste sie sich an den Kopf, nur diesmal genau an jene Stelle über der linken Schläfe, die blaue leuchtete. Gleich darauf fasste sie sich ans Herz, doch dort, wie es laut Schilderung bei Hermines Eltern bereits ohne Zauberstab geglimmt hatte, war keine Farbe zu sehen.

„Warum am Kopf?", fragte Anne verdattert.

„Ja, eine gute Frage", erwiderte Hermine, die keine Antwort darauf geben konnte.

Sirius warf etwas ein, das tatsächlich Sinn machte, denn er stellte die Theorie auf: „Man hat Anne als Kind doch mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt. Vielleicht sind das Rückstände?"

Bestätigend fügte Ginny an: „Ein Gedächtniszauber ist einer der stärksten Zauber, die auf den menschlichen Körper einwirken können. Möglich wäre es."

Verdattert fasste Ron zusammen: „Aber dann würde ja jeder Muggel ein wenig Magie zurückbehalten, wenn er mal verzaubert worden war."

Sich an der aufgestellten Theorie beteiligend sagte Harry: „Das könnte man doch testen, indem wir Anne mit einem Spruch belegen oder?"

„Oh nein", sagte Anne, „davon war in Hermines Brief nicht die Rede gewesen."

Beschwichtigend sagte Hermine: „Keine Sorge, wir machen ja nichts ohne dein Einverständnis." Sie blickte Sirius an und bat ihn: „Gib Anne mal bitte deinen Zauberstab."

Im Nu hatte er seiner Frau den Stab überreicht und in diesem Moment wurde die blaue Farbe am Kopf etwas kräftiger, jedoch nicht sehr viel.

„Das ist komisch", murmelte Hermine laut denkend. Für alle fügte sie erklärend hinzu: „Bei meinen Eltern hatte man auch Farbe am Arm gesehen, besonders aber am Herzen und letzteres auch schon ohne Stab. Auch bei Arabella hat sich Farbe am Arm gezeigt, aber erst, als sie meinen Stab gehalten hatte, aber bei dir… Da ist nur das bisschen am Kopf."

„Arabella ist ja auch nachweislich ein Squib", sagte Ginny. „Sie stammt definitiv von Eltern ab, die zaubern konnten. Bei ihr muss Magie im geringen Maße vererbt worden sein."

Harry bestätigte: „Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Arabella hat ja auch vereinzelte Fähigkeiten; konnte zum Beispiel die Dementoren zwar nicht sehen, aber fühlen. Dafür kann sie Hauselfen sehen! Sie kann nur nicht zaubern, ist aber empfänglich für die magische Welt und ihre Eigenarten."

„Anne konnte Hogwarts aber auch sehen", warf Sirius als Überlegung ein.

„Ja", bestätige Hermine, „aber vielleicht nur, weil man ihr als Kind die Erinnerung genommen hatte und durch diesen sehr kräftigen Zauber ein Hauch Magie an ihr haften geblieben ist. Außerdem hatte sie einen Zauberstab bei sich getragen, der das verstärkt haben konnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte jeder magische Gegenstand die Farbe und somit die Fähigkeit verstärkt, magisch verborgene Orte sehen zu können."

„Vergesst nicht", erinnerte Anne, „dass man mir vor Kurzem auch die Erinnerung nehmen wollte und ich nochmal mit diesem Vergissmich-Zauber in Berührung gekommen war."

„Vielleicht hat der die leicht verblasste Magie-Signatur von damals wieder aufgefrischt?", warf Ginny in den Raum hinein.

Seufzend nörgelte Hermine: „Gott, das wird viele Jahre dauern, bis ich herausbekommen habe, ob und wie lange ein Zauber eine Spur an einem Muggel zurücklässt."

„Och", begann Anne frech lächelnd, „ich habe Zeit."

Jeder betrachtete Annes Kopf, was ihr ein wenig unangenehm zu sein schien. Hermine fragte sie mit netter Stimme: „Anne, ich würde gern einen Zauber an dir anwenden und überprüfen, ob von ihm etwas an dir zurückbleibt."

„Kommt drauf an, was für einen", konterte sie skeptisch.

„Was Harmloses", versicherte Hermine. Sie überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann: „Ich könnte dir die Nägel lackieren!"

„Hast du mich jemals mit Kosmetik gesehen?", fragte Anne. „Ich schminke mich nicht und mag auch keinen Nagellack."

„Es ist ja kein Lack", beschwichtigte Hermine. „Es würden sich direkt deine Nägel färben."

„Kannst du die Haarfarbe ändern?", fragte Anne plötzlich sehr interessiert.

„Ja schon, aber nur einfarbig. Alles andere traue ich mir nicht zu", erklärte Hermine, die in Kosmetik-Zaubern nie sehr gut gewesen war, weil die für sie wenig Sinn machten.

„Okay, dann mittelbraun bitte", sagte Anne lächelnd. „Dann werde ich endlich die grauen Haare los."

Hermine nickte und zog ihren Stab, den sie auf Anne richtete. Im Nu waren Annes Haare von den wenigen grauen Haaren befreit, denn ihre eigene Haarfarbe war bereits mittelbraun. Gleich darauf erkannte jeder, auch Anne in ihrem Spiegelbild, dass ihre Haare von einem blauen Schimmer umrandet waren.

„Es ist also wahr!", freute sich Hermine. „Ein Zauber an einem Muggel lässt Magiespuren zurück." Abrupt entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge und sie dachte laut: „Um Himmels Willen! Dann geben die Vergissmich ja jedem Muggel, den sie eigentlich von ihren Erinnerungen befreien wollen, die ungeahnte Fähigkeit, für Magie nur noch viel empfänglicher zu sein. Das muss ich Kingsley mitteilen!"

Sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch und notierte sich alles Wichtige, während die anderen fünf noch das Ergebnis bestaunten.

„Kannst du in einer Woche nochmal kommen? Ich würde gern sehen, ob der blaue Schimmer an deinen Haaren nach einiger Zeit noch immer so stark ist oder vielleicht sogar sichtlich verblasst ist. Der Zauber verfliegt nämlich nach ungefähr drei Tagen", sagte Hermine.

„Schon nach drei Tagen? Schade, jede Tönung aus unserer Welt hält einige Wochen an", sagte Anne enttäuscht.

Nachdem der Farbtrank seine Wirkung verloren hatte, unterhielten sich die sechs noch ein wenig über die erhaltenen Resultate. Selbst Ron machte es Spaß, einige Theorien aufzustellen und er war sehr erfreut, dass Hermine sich dazu sogar Notizen machte, was bedeutete, dass seine Überlegungen keine dummen gewesen sein konnten. Er wünschte sich sehr, dass sie Erfolg mit diesem Trank haben würde. Sie war schon früher immer sehr unsicher gewesen, was ihre Leistungen betraf und niemand hatte ihr diese Angst nehmen können, nicht einmal die vielen guten Noten, die sie überwiegend erhalten hatte. Ron gönnte ihr einen großen Erfolg und er sah sie jetzt schon ganz vorn in der Riege der bekannten Zaubertränkemeister und –meisterinnen. Er selbst hatte sich bereits einen Namen im Quidditch gemacht. Der Name „Ron Weasley" stand mittlerweile häufiger in den Zeitungen als „Harry Potter", wogegen besonders Harry nichts einzuwenden hatte.

Ron ließ seinen Blick schweifen und der fiel auf seine Schwester. Es machte ihn glücklich, sie so ausgeglichen und fröhlich zu sehen, denn in den Jahren, in denen Harry ihr aus dem Weg gegangen war, hatte sie sich nach ihm verzehrt und Ron hatte es bedauert, dass sie ihrem Glück entsagen musste. Ihr nun stetiges Lächeln und die verliebten Blicke, die sie Harry zuwarf, erwärmten regelrecht sein Herz.

Gleich darauf betrachtete er die frisch Vermählten. Sirius und Anne berührten sich immer wieder, während sie sich mit den anderen unterhielten. Sie fassten sich gegenseitig an den Arm, streichelten sich für wenige Sekunden über den Handrücken oder sahen sich liebevoll in die Augen. Diese Momente waren bei ihm mit Angelina viel zu schnell vorübergegangen, denn sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag miteinander: beim Frühstück, beim Training, danach Zuhause und nachts im Bett.

Wehmütig blickte er zu Hermine hinüber, die momentan sehr herzhaft über eine Bemerkung von Ginny lachen musste, doch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen fehlte. Nur für einen Moment überlegte er, ob eine Zeit der Trennung vielleicht Wunder bewirken könnte. Womöglich könnte er eines Tages doch mit ihr sein Glück finden, doch er wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass es mit ihr an seiner Seite nie funktionieren würde.

In dem Moment, als er Hermine gedankenverloren beobachtete, schaute sie für einen Augenblick zu ihm hinüber und ihre warmen Augen spiegelten den unerfüllbaren Wunsch wider, vielleicht in ferner Zukunft doch zueinander finden zu können. Wenn da nur ein kleines bisschen mehr zwischen ihnen wäre, dann würde ihnen nichts mehr im Wege stehen, aber „es" fehlte.

„Gut, ich komme dann mit Sirius in einer Woche nochmal vorbei", sagte Anne verabschiedend. Die sechs gingen zusammen auf den sonst so kalten und trostlos wirkenden Flur hinaus, der mit einem Male durch das Lachen und die netten Worte, die noch ausgetauscht wurden, an Leben gewann.

Mit Harry und Ginny wollten Sirius und Anne noch einen Moment ihrer Zeit verbringen, bevor sie nachhause flohen würden und die vier schlenderten bereits gemächlich den Gang hinunter, um die Treppe nach oben nehmen zu können. Ron ließ die vier ziehen und blieb noch einen Moment bei Hermine.

Er lächelte zaghaft, bevor er sie anblickte. Er strich ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange und sagte: „Du hast wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen. Vorher hast du wirklich schlimm ausgesehen."

„Na ja, es ist zwar Winter, aber Sonne ist Sonne und im vierten Stock bekomme ich reichlich davon", erklärte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen, die Ron für einen Moment fixiert hatte. Er fragte sich, ob es kribbeln würde, sollte er sie küssen.

„Ich denke, Mine, dass du mit deinem Trank wirklich einen großen Erfolg haben wirst, wenn du erst einmal ein paar Tests gemacht hast", sagte er stolz.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Ron."

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst!", versicherte er ihr, weil er dachte, sie würde davon ausgehen, er wollte ihr nur schmeicheln.

Sie hob ihren Hand und strich ihm sanft über den Oberarm, bevor sie sagte: „Ich weiß, Ron und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass du an mich glaubst." Sie ließ ihre Hand fallen und fragte: „Bist du morgen auch wieder hier?"

„Ja, aber nur um Mittag herum, weil ich mit Angelina ihre Eltern besuchen wollte", erklärte er. „Wir können ja mal zusammen mit den Schokofroschkarten spielen", schlug er vor.

„Das können wir machen", sagte sie nickend. Ganz kurz musste sie an Severus denken, mit dem sie schon einmal in einem Team gespielt hatte.

„Dann bis morgen, Mine", sagte Ron und beugte sich vor.

Sie begrüßten und verabschiedeten sich immer mit einem vertrauten Kuss auf den Mund und diesmal wollte er während dieser eingebürgerten Geste unbedingt etwas fühlen. Er hoffte auf das Kribbeln, das den beiden fehlte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Ron verweilte einen Moment länger als sonst, doch so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hatte, das Kribbeln war ausgeblieben.

„Bis morgen", sagte Ron etwas enttäuscht klingend, bevor er sich umdrehte und den anderen nach oben folgte.

Hermine blickte ihm nach, denn sie wusste genau – immerhin kannte sie ihn bestens – was er sich eben erhofft hatte. Auch sie hatte nichts anderes verspürt als Freundschaft und Vertrautheit.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges, im Schatten einer Nische, verbarg sich Severus, der gerade eben vom Dachboden zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte das Intermezzo der beiden durch Zufall beobachtet und ihm war nicht entgangen, dass diese Verabschiedung dieses Mal viel länger gedauert hatte als üblich. Es könnte ihm egal sein, redete er sich ein, aber er fragte sich, warum sich ein Gefühl in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, das er seit über zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gespürt hatte.


	131. Schimpf und Schande

Hallo **lufa**,  
du machst dich als Imitator von großen Zauberern sehr gut lol. Völlig korrekt interpretiert, nur muss Severus das auch mal verstehen.

Hi **Marlice**,  
deine Review war wahnsinnig motivierend! Ich danke vielmals für die netten Worte :) Ob Hermine und Severus zusammenkommen und sie finden, was ihm fehlt? Mmmh... vielleicht in einer anderen Reihenfolge ;)

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Im Mungos saß Lucius an dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus. Das Gespräch mit Mr. Shacklebolt war unbefriedigend verlaufen. Man wollte tatsächlich von ihm weitere Informationen über Todesserverstecke haben, doch mehr als das, was er damals Goyle senior nach einer feuchtfröhlichen Nacht an Informationen aus der Nase hatte ziehen können, konnte er nicht liefern.

Natürlich war Lucius davon ausgegangen, dass der Gatte seiner verschiedenen Schwägerin und dessen Bruder sich dem Fidelius bedient haben könnten, denn er selbst hätte ebenso gehandelt. Greyback hingegen könnte in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht sein, denn er selbst war kein Zauberer, so wie der Werwolf einer gewesen war, den Dumbledore einst als Lehrer engagiert hatte, dachte Lucius abwertend. Selbst Bellatrix hatte Angst vor Greyback gehabt. Sie war es gewesen, die sich lauthals darüber ausgelassen hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord solche minderwertigen Kreaturen zu seinen Anhängern zählen wollte. Ihre Bedenken waren bis zu Voldemort selbst vorgedrungen, so dass er Bellatrix zu sich rufen ließ, um ihre Ansicht zu ändern. Entgegen der weit verbreiteten Meinung, der Dunkle Lord hätte seine eigenen Anhänger mit Schmerzen zur Loyalität erzogen, hatte er – zumindest anfangs – mehr auf Gespräche gesetzt. Schlangenähnlich wie er war hatte er die Menschen um sich herum mit viel Geschick beeinflusst, indem er mit gespaltener Zunge zu ihnen gesprochen hatte. Einen Cruciatus hatte Voldemort erst angewandt, wenn man in seiner Gunst tief gefallen war oder wenn man – wie Draco – sich bereits bei der Zeremonie beim Aufsagen des Treueschwurs verhaspelt hatte.

Karkaroff hatte geahnt, was er zu erwarten hatte, würde er zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren, aber letztendlich hatte er seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen können.

Leiden musste Lucius erst, als er die Prophezeiung nicht hatte besorgen können und später war es nur noch schlimmer geworden, weil seine Frau und sein Sohn auf und davon waren. Für Voldemort waren nicht nur Draco und Severus Verräter gewesen, sondern offensichtlich auch Lucius selbst. Wenigstens hatte der Dunkle Lord sich seiner nicht entledigt, denn hier und da hatte er mit seinem Slytherin-Verstand immer wieder strategische Vorschläge vorbringen können, die für Voldemort nicht uninteressant gewesen waren.

Einen einzigen Ort hatte Lucius nicht als mögliches Versteck der flüchtigen Todesser genannt und das war ein kleines Schlösschen, welches den meisten Anhänger des Lords nicht einmal bekannt gewesen war. Severus kannte es, denn dort hatte er damals für Voldemort an neuen Tränken geforscht und Lucius war dieses Gebäude nur bekannt, weil er Severus eines Abends dabei Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Es hatte sich um die Nacht gehandelt, in welcher Voldemort das erste Mal aufgebrochen war, um die Potters und deren Kind niederzustrecken, doch dabei war er kläglich gescheitert wie auch die beiden weiteren Male. Lucius erinnerte sich daran, wie anstrengend es für ihn gewesen war, sein Amüsement zu unterdrücken, weil der selbsternannte Dunkle Lord nicht einmal gegen ein Schlammblut und einen Blutsverräter hatte ankommen können.

Trotzdem Lucius seine Bedenken gegenüber Shacklebolt geäußert hatte, dass er seine Frau in Gefahr sehen würde, wollte der nichts unternehmen. Den Hinweis, dass wenigstens die beiden Lestrange-Brüder mit Sicherheit den Tagespropheten gelesen hätten und von der Freigabe von Malfoy-Manor wissen müssten, ließ Shacklebolt augenscheinlich kalt. Möglicherweise hatten die Auroren selbst schon erahnt, dass sie auf dem nun wieder bewohnten Anwesen der Malfoys auf Todesser treffen könnten, die sich einen Unterschlupf bei Narzissa erhofften.

„Glauben Sie wirklich", hatte Shacklebolt begonnen, „dass die beiden so unüberlegt handeln könnten und einen Ort aufsuchen würden, an dem sie mit Auroren rechnen müssen?"

Lucius hatte nur eine Bestätigung dafür erhofft, dass man auf seine Frau Acht geben würde.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, Sir, wenn Sie Miss Bones bitte davon unterrichten würden, dass ich noch immer auf ihre Gesellschaft hoffe?", hatte Lucius ihm höflich nahegelegt.

Mehr als einmal hatte er durch Schwester Marie eine Nachricht an Miss Bones weiterreichen lassen, doch die war bisher noch nicht erschienen.

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten, aber sie hat momentan sehr viel zu tun, Mr. Malfoy", war Shacklebolts knappe Antwort gewesen.

Das Gespräch war über eine Woche her und bis heute hatte Miss Bones sich nicht bei ihm sehen lassen. Lucius seufzte und hoffte innig, dass er die einzige Ansprechpartnerin im Ministerium, die nach Maries Meinung nach immer anständig mit ihm umgegangen war, nicht vollends vergrault hatte.

Im Ministerium saß Susan im Büro und füllte notwendige Formulare aus, damit sie demnächst ihre Schwangerschaftszeit antreten könnte, als Kingsley ihr Büro betrat.

„Susan, wie geht's?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick einmal über ihren nun sichtbar gewachsenen Bauch gleiten.

„Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Und selbst?"

„Bestens! Die Gesetzesentwürfe sind fast fertig. Hermine hat mir ein gutes Stück weitergeholfen. Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass sie sogar eine Änderung beim Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel vorschlagen würde, aber sie hat Recht mit dem, was sie sagte", erzählte Kingsley.

„Was hat sie denn gesagt?", wollte Susan wissen.

„Sie meinte, dass das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel nicht durch das Gesetz zum Schutz der Zaubererwelt ausgehoben werden darf. Besonders die Vergissmich-Zauber hat sie angeprangert und sie hat empfohlen, die Gedächtnisoptimierung einzudämmen und nur in tatsächlichen Notfällen zu gebrauchen."

Susan zog ihre Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hinauf, bevor sie sagte: „Das würde aber völlig neue Richtlinien im Umgang mit Muggeln fordern, die von unserer Welt erfahren haben."

„Genau und da wird es ein wenig kniffelig. Man müsste ein Komitee ins Leben rufen, das sich um jeden einzelnen Fall individuell kümmern müsste, bis entschieden wird, ob ein Vergissmich angewandt werden sollte oder nicht", sagte Kingsley, klang dabei aber nicht ein bisschen demotiviert, denn er begrüßte diesen Vorschlag.

„Gut für die Muggel würde ich sagen", sagte Susan lächelnd.

Direkt neben Susan nahm Kingsley auf einen Besucherstuhl Platz, den er herangezogen hatte. Er blickte auf die Formulare auf dem Schreibtisch, bevor er fragte: „Wann verlassen Sie uns, Susan?"

„In gut zwei Wochen", erwiderte sie.

„Den Fall 'Malfoy' geben Sie in meine Hände?"

Susan nickte, bevor sie erklärte: „Sie waren von Anfang an mit der Akte vertraut. Ich möchte, dass im Januar alles glatt läuft."

„Werden Sie ihn vorher noch einmal aufsuchen und ihn darüber persönlich informieren, dass Sie eine kleine Auszeit nehmen?", fragte Kingsley.

Diesmal blickte er demonstrativ auf ihren Bauch, denn er wusste, dass sie nur deshalb Bedenken hatte, Lucius Malfoy gegenüberzutreten.

Kleinlaut fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte: „Er kann wieder sehen?" Kingsley nickte. „Na ja, ich kann es ja nicht ewig geheim halten. Ich werde ihn besuchen, bevor ich das Ministerium vorerst wegen dem Kind verlassen werde."

„Ich könnte Sie begleiten, Susan", bot Kingsley unterstützend an.

„Nein, das muss ich allein durchstehen", sagte sie betrübt, denn sie schrieb sich selbst einfach nicht genügend Mut zu.

„Die Schwester wird auch im Zimmer sein. Malfoy hatte es mehrmals angeboten, damit Sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht unwohl fühlen", erklärte Kingsley der so unsicher wirkenden Susan.

„Da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser", log sie verschämt lächelnd. „Ich werde vorher noch mit meinem Verlobten reden."

„Ja, das sollten Sie tun", empfahl Kingsley, bevor er unerwartet ihre Hand nahm und sie ermutigend drückte. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen bei der Besprechung", sagte er noch verabschiedend.

Während ihrer langen Pausenzeit, die sie so gelegt hatte, dass auch die Schüler in Hogwarts gerade zu Mittag essen würden, flohte Susan direkt zu Draco, der ihre Eule am Morgen und die damit übermittelte Botschaft über ihre Ankunft erhalten hatte und bereits erwartungsvoll ihrem Besuch entgegensah.

„Susan", hauchte er sehnsuchtsvoll, als er sie zur Begrüßung in die Arme schloss. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, doch als sie einfach nicht loslassen wollte, fragte er flüsternd direkt in ihr Ohr hinein: „Was hast du denn?"

Sie seufzte, bevor sie die Umarmung löste und bekümmert offenbarte: „Ich werde deinen Vater heute oder morgen besuchen. Du weißt ja, dass bald der Mutterschutz beginnt; bei mir schon etwas früher, weil die Arbeit einfach zu stressig ist."

„Verstehe, du hast Angst, dass er dir das Leben schwer macht. Soll ich mitkommen?", bot er an.

Den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte Susan: „Nein, danke. Ich möchte, nein, ich muss da allein durch. Kingsley hatte mir auch schon angeboten mich zu begleiten."

„Kingsley war doch der, der Severus und mich verhört hatte oder?"

„Ja, genau der. Ich…" Sie seufzte erneut und setzte sich, bevor sie es nochmals versuchte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie dein Vater reagieren könnte. Ich meine, ich bin Mitte des sechsten Monats. Man sieht es, selbst durch meinen dicken Mantel hindurch. Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn er mich nur beleidigen würde, weil ich vermeintlich zugenommen hätte."

„So dumm ist mein Vater wirklich nicht. Er weiß von dir und mir und wenn er das sieht", er deutete auf ihren Bauch, „dann wird er Bescheid wissen." Er schenkte ihr Kürbissaft ein, während er laut vermutete: „Wie würde mein Vater reagieren? Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen; das letzte Mal war es noch in Askaban. Wer kann schon sagen, ob er sich von allein Gedanken über alles gemacht hat oder ob womöglich die Briefe meiner Mutter ihm deutlich gemacht haben, dass sie dich mag und sie sich wünscht, er würde sich ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen."

„Deine Mutter hat ihm von mir… Was hat sie geschrieben?", wollte Susan wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Wenn sie Briefe schreibt, dann nimmt sie sich sehr viel Zeit dafür. Ich vermute stark, dass sie von dir in den höchsten Tönen geschwärmt hat."

„Deine Mutter hat nie einen Antrag gestellt, ihn besuchen zu dürfen", warf sie ein wenig verwundert ein.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er will nicht, dass sie sich gesellschaftlich erniedrigt, weil sie einen Gefangenen besucht. So ist er halt."

Ein Hauself brachte das Mittagessen und während sie aßen, unterhielte sie sich über die bevorstehende Begegnung von Susan und seinem Vater.

„Du braucht keine Angst zu haben, Susan. Mein Vater würde sich bestimmt verkneifen, im Beisein der Schwester seine Schimpftirade über Blutsverräter herunterzuleiern. Er könnte höchstens ein paar Zweideutigkeiten fallenlassen, an denen du dich aber nicht stören darfst", gab Draco als Ratschlag.

„Glaubst du wirklich, es würde ihn nicht einmal überraschen, dass ich schwanger bin?"

„Er musste doch damit rechnen! Ich habe ihm klar gemacht, dass ich in dir die Frau gefunden habe…"

In Dracos blassem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine gewisse Röte ab, die Susan ganz herzallerliebst fand. Sie forderte ihn nicht dazu auf, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, sprachen Bände. Sie war die Frau, mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte.

„Ich…", begann Susan etwas unsicher. Er blickte sie interessiert an, so dass sie sich einen Ruck gab und sagte: „Meine Mutter hat gefragt, wann wir heiraten wollen. Du hattest dir ja ein wenig Zeit gewünscht, was völlig in Ordnung ist. Es ist nur…" Sie druckste ein wenig drum herum, doch letztendlich redete sie Tacheles: „Es ist nur so, dass ja auch bald die gesetzlichen acht Wochen Schutz für Mutter und Kind wirksam werden. Wenn wir heiraten möchten, bevor das Kind da ist, dann müssten wir das innerhalb der nächsten beiden Monate machen, denn ansonsten können wir keine Freunde einladen. Oder wir verschieben das ganze auf die Zeit nach der Geburt…"

Er unterbrach höflich und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mir so viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es irgendwie möglich wäre, meinen Vater einzuladen. Ob er kommen würde, stünde natürlich auf einem anderen Blatt. Man hat mir gesagt, dass zwar manche Gefangene Urlaub beantragen können, aber er zählt nicht zu denen. Es…"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

Mit flüsternder Stimme versicherte sie: „Ich verstehe dich, Draco. Ich verstehe, dass du ihn dabei haben möchtest. Er ist immerhin dein Vater und du bist sein einziges Kind."

Draco überspielte seine Enttäuschung und sagte abwinkend: „Es würde eh nur Ärger geben, wenn er auf meine 'neuen Verwandten' treffen würde, die ich natürlich einladen werde."

Seine Mutter hatte wie selbstverständlich eine kleine Gästeliste in der Hoffnung gestaltet, ihrem Sohn ein wenig Arbeit für die Hochzeitsorganisation abzunehmen, doch auf der Liste kamen nicht sehr viele Namen zusammen.

„Hast du deine Gästeliste fertig?", fragte Susan. „Mein Dad hatte schon gefragt. Er möchte so gern den Brauch in unserer Familie fortführen, dass er als Vater der Braut die gesamte Hochzeit bezahlt."

„Das ist aber nicht notwendig, Susan. Ich habe auch Geld! Meine Mutter hat mir ein eigenes Verlies bei Gringotts eingerichtet und mir meinen Anteil gegeben."

„Ich weiß, Draco, aber mein Vater freut sich darauf. Er möchte das so gern machen", sagte sie mit treuem Hundeblick.

Er nickte zustimmend, bevor er per Aufrufezauber seine Gästeliste an den Tisch schweben ließ und sie Susan reichte.

Lächelnd nahm sie die Liste entgegen und las in Gedanken die Namen: „Andromeda, Ted und Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Anne und Sirius Black, Severus Snape."

Draco bemerkte, dass sie stutzte, so dass er erklärte: „Meine Mutter dachte wohl, ich würde die Tonks' und Blacks nicht einladen, dabei weiß ich sehr wohl, was sich gehört, auch wenn ich die Leute kaum kenne."

„Na ja, du kennst Snape am besten." Sie blickte auf. „Meinst du, er würde kommen?"

„Er war bei der Verlobungsfeier von Tonks und Lupin! Warum sollte er nicht zu meiner Hochzeit kommen?"

„Auch wieder wahr", murmelte Susan. „Dann mach die Liste fertig, damit ich sie Ende der Woche…"

„Die Liste ist vollständig", versicherte Draco, doch kaum hatte er diesen Satz beendet, fühlte er sich schäbig. Gästelisten für Hochzeiten waren in der Regel wesentlich länger, doch er fragte sich, wen er noch einladen sollte.

„Das sind nur deine Verwandten – dein Patenonkel zählt dazu. Jetzt schreib noch deine Freunde auf", bat sie ihn lächelnd, doch als sie von der Liste aufblickte und sein betrübtes Gesicht sah, in welchem sich eine Spur Scham abzeichnete, da bereute sie ihren Ratschlag.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht…"

'…wen ich einladen soll', beendete Draco seinen Satz in Gedanken.

„Du hast doch sicherlich Schulkameraden, die du…"

Abermals hielt Susan inne und sie fragte sich, ob Draco wirklich niemanden einen Freund nennen konnte.

„Jemand aus deinem Haus vielleicht, mit dem du gut auskommst?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und redete sich heraus, indem er sagte: „Die meisten, die ich noch einladen würde, stehen sicherlich längst auf deiner Liste."

Sie nahm seine Ausrede als Anlass, das Gespräch zu beenden und sagte zustimmend: „Ja, da wirst du Recht haben."

Dennoch gab es eine Sache zu klären, die Susan wissen musste.

„Was hat Snape eigentlich gesagt? Würde er der Pate für unser Kind werden?", fragte sie neugierig.

Draco schluckte, bevor er kleinlaut zugab: „Nein, er hat abgelehnt. Ich war ihm wohl anstrengend genug und er möchte nicht noch einmal so eine Verantwortung auf sich nehmen."

Anfangs wollte Susan darüber lachen, doch die Situation schien ihr von einer Sekunde zur anderen sehr ernst.

„Du findest schon noch jemanden, Draco", sagte sie ermutigend.

Draco verzog seinen Mund, bevor er sich selbst verachtend sagte: „Das ist ziemlich erbärmlich, nicht wahr?" Susan äußerte sich nicht und wartete in Ruhe, bis er fortfahren würde und das tat er auch. „Offensichtlich bin ich gesellschaftlich völlig unverträglich."

„Ach Blödsinn, Draco. Ich würde eher sagen, du siehst den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht", munterte sie ihn auf.

Verdutzt fragte er nach: „Ich sehe was nicht?"

„Ist eine Redensart aus der Muggelwelt. Das heißt, dass du das nahe liegende einfach nicht siehst", klärte sie ihn auf.

„Und was genau soll das heißen?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

Sie spitzte die Lippen, begann dann aber zu lächeln und sagte: „Das wirst du bestimmt herausfinden. Du wirst sicherlich jemanden finden, der Pate für unser Kind werden möchte."

Nach dem Dessert hatte Susan noch immer Appetit, so dass Draco ihr seine Nachspeise freiwillig überließ. Während sie hin und wieder einen Löffel naschte, fragte sie interessiert: „Wie geht es deiner Mutter? Kommt sie in eurem großen Haus gut zurecht?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Sie war neulich ein wenig seltsam, als ich über das Flohnetzwerk mit ihr gesprochen habe. Sie schien mir etwas gestresst und nervös."

„Na, das ist doch kein Wunder. So wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, bringt sie in jeder freien Minute das Haus auf Vordermann – das heißt also, den ganzen lieben langen Tag über. Sie braucht mal eine Pause", sagte Susan besorgt.

„Nein nein, sie ist in solchen Dingen sehr zielstrebig und möchte angefangene Arbeiten so schnell wie möglich beenden", erklärte Draco. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie so alles macht. Sie hat ja einiges erzählt, aber so ohne einen Hauself stelle ich mir das sehr zeitaufwendig vor."

Susan grinste und mutmaßte: „Vielleicht richtet sie ein Kinderzimmer ein?"

Langsam zeichnete sich in Dracos Gesicht Freude ab, bis er breit strahlte und über den Tisch langte, um Susans Hand in seine zu nehmen.

„Heißt das, du würdest mit mir in Malfoy Manor leben wollen?", fragte er voller Hoffnung.

„Ich würde sehr gern, Draco. Ich mag deine Mutter…" Es hatte sich angehört, als hätte Susan an liebsten noch ein Aber hinten dran gehängt.

Draco übernahm es für sie, den Satz zu vervollständigen, indem er sagte: „Aber mit meinem Vater kannst du es dir nicht so recht vorstellen. Da mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Susan. Das Haus ist riesig. Manchmal sieht man sich tagelang nicht, wenn man es drauf anlegt. Außerdem wird er so schnell nicht aus Askaban herauskommen." Seine Stimme zeugte erneut von ein wenig Wehmut. „Wenn wir uns dort längst eingelebt haben und er vielleicht in einigen Jahren zu uns stoßen sollte, dann ist er derjenige, der sich in einen bestehenden Haushalt neu einleben muss. Ich denke, er würde es hinnehmen, wenn wir drei", erblickte auf ihren Bauch und verbesserte, „wir vier als Familie bereits in Malfoy Manor leben, denn wie ich ihn kenne, wird er vorrangig seine Freiheit genießen wollen."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehör", sagte sie leise.

„Wenn sich Mutter erst einmal an das Getrappel von Kinderfüßen gewöhnt hat, wird sie es ihm schnell ausreden, uns gegenüber unausstehlich zu sein", hoffte er laut.

Nach dem Mittagessen und den beiden Desserts rieb sich Susan den runden Bauch und seufzte dabei erleichtert.

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt zu deinem Vater. Irgendwie bin ich motiviert und ich bin der Meinung, diesen Antrieb sollte ich ausnutzen", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

„Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, dann grüß ihn bitte von mir. Ich…" Er vermisste seinen Vater, aber das brauchte er Susan gar nicht erst zu sagen.

„Ich werde ihm deine Grüße ausrichten", sagte sie, bevor sie vom Tisch aufstand und zu ihm hinüberging.

Draco nahm ihre Hände in seine und lächelte sie zufrieden an, während er ihr in die Augen schaute. Gleich darauf wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Bauch und er gab ehrlich zu: „Ich habe ein wenig Angst. Ich meine, das wird alles neu für mich werden."

„Oh, dann haben wir was gemeinsam!", offenbarte sie im Gegenzug und brachte ihn damit zum Lächeln.

Er tätschelte kurz ihren Bauch und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich auf ins Mungos machte.

Mit einem Besuch gleich nach dem Mittagessen hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet, weshalb er sehr überrascht war, nachdem Marie ihm angekündigt hatte: „Mr. Malfoy? Miss Bones ist hier!"

„Tatsächlich?", sagte er, um seinem Erstaunen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Dann bitten Sie sie doch herein, Marie."

Als Marie vor die Tür gegangen war, stellte sich Lucius mit gestrecktem Rücken und erhobenen Haupt theatralisch ans Fenster und blickte hinaus, während er seine Hände gelassen hinter dem Rücken hielt als wäre er ein Lord, der gleich ein Gespräch mit einer Bediensteten führen würde. Selbst wenn er nur ein Gefangener war, so wollte er doch die Würde ausstrahlen, die er in sich spürte.

Hinter sich hörte er Miss Bones ungewohnt zaghaft grüßen: „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy."

Ohne sich umzudrehen grüßte er mit selbstsicherer Stimme zurück: „Guten Tag, Miss Bones. Ich habe schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich tatsächlich die Mühe machen würden, meinem mehrfach geäußerten Wunsch, mit Ihnen zu sprechen, am Ende doch noch nachzukommen."

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, aber ich hatte sehr viel zu tun. Demnächst werde ich auch nicht mehr Ihr Ansprechpartner sein, Mr. Malfoy. Diese Aufgabe wird Mr. Shacklebolt übernehmen", hörte er sie sagen.

Empört darüber, in Zukunft diesem Halunken ausgeliefert zu sein, der es gewagt hatte, ihm ohne sein Wissen Veritaserum zu verabreichen, drehte er sich blitzschnell zu ihr um. Gerade als er seinen Unmut über Mr. Shacklebolt kundtun wollte, nahmen seine Augen ihre gesamte Gestalt wahr und mit einem Male wurde er sich einer nicht unwichtigen Veränderung bewusst.

Wie versteinert stand Susan in der Mitte des Krankenzimmers und beobachtete das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, der sie erst einmal flüchtig von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte, bis es ihm ganz offensichtlich aufgefallen war. Lucius' Augen verweilten auf ihrem sichtbaren Bauch. Eine ganze Reihe von Emotionen spiegelte seine Mimik wider. Zuerst war der pure Schock sichtbar gewesen, dann Erkenntnis und wenig später Ernüchterung.

Lucius wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und suchte etwas, das er mit den Augen fixieren konnte, doch aufgewühlt wie er war hüpften sie unruhig von einem Punkt zum anderen: zu Goyles Bett, zur Bettpfanne gleich darunter, zu einem Bild an der Wand, hinüber zu Marie, die er in der Nähe der Tür ausmachte und versehentlich wieder zurück zu Miss Bones. Als er sie für wenige Sekunden anblickte, erkannte er die Ruhe und Geduld, die sie ausstrahlte, bevor er seine Augen erneut abwenden musste. Sie wartete seelenruhig ab, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Vor Marie wollte Lucius keine Szene wagen und so entschied er sich dafür, die offensichtliche Schwangerschaft von Miss Bones unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen und fortzufahren, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Ich hatte Sie ja schon mehrmals gebeten", er strengte sich an, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu entfernen, „sich persönlich bei mir zu melden. Ich hoffe, Mr. Shacklebolt war zuverlässig und hat Sie immer informiert?"

„Ja, das hat er, aber wie ich schon sagte…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Sie hatten viel zu tun. Es ist nicht notwendig, alles zu wiederholen", warf er ihr grantig vor. „Weswegen ich Sie hergebeten habe…", sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Wölbung ihres Bauches, so dass er kräftig schlucken musste. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Gattin. Ich hatte es im Vorfeld aus ihren Briefen erfahren, dass sie Malfoy Manor beziehen würde, doch nun weiß ich es auch aus den Zeitungen und mit mir sicherlich so einiges Gesindel, welches ich nicht in ihrer Nähe wissen möchte."

„Meinen Sie weitere Todesser?"

Er blickte sie an, als hielte er sie für unterbelichtet, bevor er schnippisch erwiderte: „Natürlich! Was denn sonst?"

Viele Schimpfworte und Beleidigungen lagen ihm auf der Zunge, die er allesamt wieder hinunterschluckte. In seinen Augen war sie eine Schande für die Zauberergesellschaft; ein Schlammblut, das die Reinheit der Malfoys mit ihrem Balg beschmutzen würde.

Sie schluckte seine spitze Bemerkung hinunter und erklärte: „Die Gegend wird selbstverständlich im Auge behalten. Ihr Frau wird nicht überwacht, aber jeder, der sich ihr nähern möchte, wird an Auroren vorbei müssen."

„Hat man das Innere des Hauses inspiziert, bevor meine Gemahlin es bezogen hat?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, das Haus war bis zum 21. November mit ministeriumseigenen Schutzzaubern versehen. Niemand konnte hineingelangen", erklärte sie gelassen.

Die Augen schließend musste Lucius zunächst tief Luft holen. Er wirkte äußerst gestresst.

„Miss Bones", sprach er mit schmieriger Stimme, „ist es denn niemandem in den Sinn gekommen, dass sich jemand bereits im Haus aufgehalten haben könnte, BEVOR das Ministerium seine eigenen Zauber darüber gelegt hat?"

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, aber nur, um sich einen Stuhl vom Tisch zu ziehen, damit sie sich setzen konnte, denn ihre Beine schmerzten. Er verweilte still mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf seinem Fleck stehend und betrachtete sie so distanziert als wäre sie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. Er versuchte einen Blick auf ihre rechte Hand zu erhaschen, falls sich dort ein Ring befinden sollte, um sicherzustellen, dass den Malfoys zumindest die Schmach eines unehelichen Kindes erspart bliebe, doch ihre Hände waren unter der Tischplatte verborgen.

Sie bemerkte, wie er sie anstarrte, weswegen sie ihm in die Augen schaute und schilderte: „Die Auroren hatten anfangs Fluchbrecher herangezogen, um die zwanzig Schutzzauber Ihres Hauses zu durchbrechen, aber als sich die Lage im Krieg zugespitzt hatte, hatten wir sie anderweitig einsetzen müssen."

Er schnaufte verachtend und warf gleich darauf vor: „Und da haben Sie einfach einen weiteren Zauber über das Haus gelegt, ohne es vorher betreten zu haben."

„Natürlich! Es sollte ja niemand hineingelangen können", sagte sie selbstsicher.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und offenbar auch die Zähne, denn die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer spannten sich mehrmals an.

„Freunde der Familie", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „und Familienangehörige hatten freien Zutritt durch den Schutzwall." Weil sie ihn mit großen Augen anblickte und nicht zu verstehen schien, schimpfte er: „Was, wenn jemand bereits IM Haus war und man ihn dort eingesperrt hat?"

„Aber wer…?" Susan kam nicht dazu, ihre Frage zu beenden.

„Muss ich wirklich alles wiederholen?", fragte er aufgebracht und er hatte es nicht verbergen können, dass nicht das Gespräch, sondern ihr Zustand ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. „Freunde der Familie und Familienangehörige!", keifte er wiederholend. Ein Blick zu Marie, die in vorwurfsvoll anschaute, ließ ihn sein Temperament ein wenig drosseln, bevor er fragte: „Dürfte ich wohl erfahren, zu welchem Zeitpunkt das Ministerium das Haus gesichert hat?"

Damals hatte Susan mit diesem Fall nichts zu tun gehabt und sie wusste nur von dem, was in Akten festgehalten worden war. Sie erinnerte sich an einige Punkte, die sie in seiner Gegenwart jedoch nicht ausführlich schildern wollte und so ging sie alles in Gedanken durch, um einen genauen Zeitpunkt ausmachen zu können.

Nach der Flucht von Snape und Draco hatte man Malfoy Manor zunächst für drei Jahre unangetastet belassen und sehr häufig – nicht jedoch rund um die Uhr – ein Auge drauf geworfen, falls sich Todesser dort einfinden würden, denn das hatte Susan von Kingsley erfahren. Das Haus blieb jedoch verwaist, weswegen Auroren herangeschafft wurden, die die Flüche nicht ohne professionelle Hilfe durchbrechen konnten. Verschiedene Fluchbrecher hatten sich innerhalb von zwei Jahren mit den magischen Schutzwällen befasst, jedoch vergeblich. Aufgrund des Krieges und der vielen Verluste hatte man immer seltener zwei Auroren nach Malfoy Manor absenden können und schließlich, es musste kurz vor Kriegsende gewesen sein, hatte man das Haus mit dem stärksten Zauber unbegehbar gemacht und dann sich selbst überlassen.

„Ein oder zwei Wochen vor dem Sieg über Voldemort", antwortete Susan und bemerkte dabei, wie ihr Gesprächspartner angewidert das Gesicht verzog, weil sie so unbefangen den Namen des Dunklen Lords ausgesprochen hatte.

„Dann können sich dort zumindest keine Todesser versteckt gehalten haben, denn die waren allesamt beim Kampf dabei", kombinierte Lucius als Fakt. „Und doch gab es Menschen, die dem Dunklen Lord auf andere Weise verpflichtet waren."

In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: 'So wie es auch einige Menschen gibt, die mir verpflichtet sind.'

„Ich werde gern nach Ihrer Frau sehen", versicherte Susan.

Mit gefühlskalter Miene blickte er sie an und immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Wölbung unter ihrer Brust. Mit Pansy Parkinson wäre seine Blutlinie wenigstens rein geblieben, dachte er. Wie sein Sohn ihm so etwas antun konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Miss Bones in Gedanken zu verunglimpfen, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie sie aufgestanden war, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie unsicher, denn ihre rechte Hand hatte er noch immer nicht ergriffen.

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Hand zu nehmen, doch anstatt sie zu schütteln, drehte er sie und betrachtete ihre Finger, an denen sich nirgends ein Ring befand.

Verachtend warf er ihre Hand wie Unrat von sich und forderte erbost: „Ersparen Sie meiner Familie wenigstens die Geburt eines Bastards!"

Draco hatte sie gewarnt, doch Malfoys Worte trafen sie trotzdem tief. Allein die Gewissheit, ihn eine ganze Weile nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, gab ihr ein wenig Kraft.

Sie riss sich zusammen und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ihr Sohn lässt seine Grüße übermitteln. Er vermisst Sie sehr."

Eine Äußerung seinerseits erwartete sie nicht, weswegen sie sehr selbstbewusst an Marie vorbeiging und das Krankenzimmer verließ. Lucius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er eine flache, zitternde Hand über seine Augen legte. Er atmete aufgebracht. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er fragte sich, wem er in Zukunft alles Rede und Antwort stehen müsste, wenn erst einmal bekannt werden würde, dass sein eigener Spross das Blut seiner Ahnen verraten hätte. Man würde mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und ihn dafür verhöhnen, dass seine einst so einflussreiche und angesehene Familie durch das schwarze Schaf, das sich sein Sohn schimpfte, die Reputation in der Gesellschaft eingebüßt hatte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach Argumenten, um seine Frau und sich vor dem Spott zu schützen, doch dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es niemanden mehr gab, vor dem er Rechenschaft ablegen musste. Niemandem müsste er sich erklären, denn all die Menschen, die so viel Wert auf seinen Status gelegt hatten, waren tot oder saßen in Askaban.

Erleichtert ließ er seine Hand fallen und erst da bemerkte er, dass er Marie völlig vergessen hatte. Sie stand neben ihm und hatte – von ihm unbemerkt – eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, die er still duldete.

Einen Moment später, nachdem Marie gegangen war, verweilte Lucius mit seinen Gedanken bei seiner Frau, die in diesem Moment ebenfalls an ihn denken musste, während sie ein weiteres Zimmer auf Vordermann brachte.

Am Abend nahm sie ein heißes Bad, bevor sie sich etwas zu essen zubereitete und die bescheidene Mahlzeit allein an dem riesigen Tisch aus dem roten Holz eines Küstenmammutbaums sitzend zu sich nahm. Ihr gegenüber hatte stets ihr Mann gesessen, der ihr meist feurige Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Während der Schulferien hatte man Draco stets das Privileg zugestanden, direkt am Tischende Platz nehmen zu dürfen, so dass Mutter und Vater an seiner Seite saßen.

Nicht nur während des Abendessens hatte sie Lucius vermisst, sondern besonders im Ehebett. Seine Seite war unberührt. Die weißen Laken waren straff gespannt, das Kopfkissen vom Bettenmachen dick aufgeplustert. Die Kälte, die allein schon der Anblick dieser Betthälfte vermittelte, schien bis zu ihr zu krauchen. Schlaf fand sie nur, weil sie stetig an ihn denken musste und die wohlige Wärme von innen kam und nicht durch seine sanfte Umarmung.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Narzissa. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und bedeckte ihre Schulter mit der kuscheligen Bettdecke, bevor sie die Augen wieder schloss. Sie war bereits kurz davor einzuschlafen, da glaubte sie etwas zu hören und ihr ganzer Körper zuckte auf einmal zusammen. Schläfrig versuchte sie erneut, ihre Gedanken zu zerstreuen, als sie diesmal laut und deutlich das Geräusch von zwei Schritten vernehmen konnte. Narzissa hatte blitzschnell ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, rührte sich jedoch nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gehör. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen blickte sie gen Zimmerdecke und sie fühlte sich schon von dem dösigen Zustand, der vom Wachen zum Schlafen geleiten sollte, in ihrer Wahrnehmung betrogen, da waren erneut Schritte zu hören, wenn auch viel leiser als zuvor, und die kamen direkt aus dem Zimmer über ihr.


	132. Schneemann

Hallo **lufa**,

ja, da ist jemand oder etwas in Malfoy Manor. Dazu gibt es gleich noch mehr und ich denke, es bleibt auch ein wenig gruselig :)

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

spannend wird es mit Sicherheit. Schon eine Ahnung, wer oder was in Malfoy Manor haust?

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Hallo Neville", grüßte Hermine ihren Freund gut gelaunt, als sie Gewächshaus Nummer vier betrat.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen. Komm her, sieh dir die Orchideen an!", sagte er, während er sie ganz begeistert heranwinkte.

Die Orchideen waren prächtig gediehen und die Stängel, in denen sich die wertvollen Zutaten befanden, waren jetzt schon sehr gut ausgebildet.

„Saft und Samen sind in großen Mengen vorhanden. Ich dachte erst, es wäre einfach eine gute Orchideenart, aber Pomona meinte, mein Dünger hätte sie so gut wachsen lassen", sagte er stolz, während er mit einem Finger über die feuerrote Blüte strich. „Sag Snape, er kann sie nächste Woche haben."

„Ja, werde ich", sagte sie mit gezwungenem Lächeln, denn sie wusste jetzt schon, dass ihn diese Nachricht in seinem momentanen Zustand wenig interessieren würde wie alles andere auch.

Neville bemerkte Hermines betrübten Gesichtsausdruck und fragte sich, wie er ihr helfen könnte.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine nickte kurz, stellte daraufhin ihre große Tasche auf einen Tisch ab und stöberte in ihr herum, bis sie zwei kleine Tütchen herauszog und sie Neville mit den Worten überreichte: „Die Samen… Ich hatte doch gefragt, ob du etwas für mich ziehen würdest."

„Ja klar", sagte er nebenher, während er neugierig das erste Tütchen öffnete und den Inhalt in seine Handinnenfläche gleiten ließ.

Er stutzte, denn die Samen waren ihm sehr vertraut wie auch die, die er in der zweiten Tüte fand. Mit besorgter Miene legte er die kleinen Beutel auf den Tisch und überlegte, wie er sie darauf ansprechen könnte, ohne ihr zu nahe zu treten. Andererseits könnte er ihr gar nicht zu nahe treten, dachte er, denn sie hatten viel zu viel miteinander erlebt, als dass man sich nicht die Wahrheit sagen könnte.

Sich räuspernd blickte Neville auf die beiden weißen Tüten und sagte sehr ernst, ohne sie dabei anzublicken: „Du weißt, Hermine, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst." Sofort, falls ihr sein Vorschlag missfallen würde, fügte er schnell gesprochen hinzu: „Oder mit Luna!"

Ihn nicht verstehend runzelte Hermine die Stirn und versicherte lediglich: „Ja, das weiß ich und dafür bin ich dankbar." Sie wunderte sich noch einen Moment, bis sie auf ihr Anliegen zu sprechen kam: „Wegen der Pflanzen: Die eine sollte in spätestens 22 Tagen zu keimen beginnen und die andere…"

Neville unterbrach sie und beteuerte: „Es ist manchmal viel einfacher, sich etwas von der Seele zu reden, Hermine."

„Ich…", sagte sie innehaltend, denn mit einem Male wusste sie, was er meinen könnte. Er dachte sicherlich, dass sie das, wofür sie die Pflanzen benötigte, für sich selbst herstellen wollte.

Sie kam nicht dazu, ihm die Angelegenheit zu erklären, denn sehr besorgt sagte Neville: „Luna hat den Krieg auch noch längst nicht verkraftet, Hermine. Sie", er wurde leiser, „hat große Schuldgefühle wegen…" Er blickte auf ihren durch ihren Umhang bedeckten Unterschenkel. Wispernd erzählte er: „Sie hat manchmal Albträume, meist um diese Jahreszeit herum und wenn sie aufwacht, dann schwört sie, sie könnte dich noch immer schreien hören." Endlich blickte er Hermine in die Augen, als er hinzufügte: „Ich kann sie nur schwer davon abhalten, dich mitten in der Nacht anzuflohen, um sich nach deinem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen."

Berührt und schockiert zugleich blickte sie Neville an, bis er langsam vor ihren Augen verschwamm, weil sich unbemerkt Tränen in ihnen gesammelt hatten. Seine Schilderung hätte sie sehr ergriffen.

Sie atmete tief ein, trocknete sich die Augen am Ärmel ihres Umhanges und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, bevor sie versicherte: „Luna soll wegen der Sache kein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

„Sie hat dich allein gelassen, obwohl wir ausgemacht hatten, immer zu zweit unterwegs zu sein", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück und in diesem Moment schien es ihr, als würde er direkt Lunas Worte wiedergeben.

„Sie ist doch nur mal in die Büsche gegangen!", verteidigte Hermine ihre nicht anwesende Freundin. „Ich wäre auch allein gegangen, hätte ich mal gemusst."

An Nevilles Gesicht erkannte sie, dass Luna anders darüber zu denken schien. Ohne es zu wollen formte sich die Erinnerung an jene Nacht, in welcher Harry und all seine ihn begleitenden Freunde in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser geraten und von Inferi überrannt worden waren und jeder Einzelne von ihnen hatte von diesem Kampf eine Narbe zurückbehalten.

Diese Gedanken schnell wieder unterdrückend schwor sie Stein und Bein: „Es ist nicht für mich, Neville."

„Nicht?", fragte er erstaunt zurück. „Ginny oder Harry? Nein…" Seine eigene Vermutung schob er beiseite, denn die beiden würden immer miteinander reden. „Aber wer…?"

„Frag nicht", bat sie mit leiser Stimme und das war der Moment, an welchem Neville verstanden hatte. Er erwiderte nichts, nickte jedoch einmal verständnisvoll. „Wann meinst du, sind sie groß genug, um verarbeitet werden zu können?", wollte sie wissen.

Neville biss auf seine Unterlippe, während er angestrengt nachdachte und einen Augenblick später erklärte: „Ich habe beides noch nie mit meinem Dünger gezogen. Es kann sein, dass das Johanniskraut und der Liebstöckel schon in zehn Tagen keimen. Ich sag dir einfach Bescheid, in Ordnung?"

„Ja gut", sagte Hermine dankbar. Sie drehte sich bereits um, als sie innehielt und fragte: „Ach, sag mal... kennst du eigentlich einen Squib?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drückte Neville seine Verwunderung aus, doch zu Hermines Erleichterung nickte er.

Auf ihrem Rückweg ging Hermine über einen der Schulhöfe, auf dem die Schüler sich ihre Zeit mit dem Bauen von Schneemännern oder mit Schneeballschlachten vertrieben. Harry stand auf einem der überdachten Gänge im Freien, aß einen Apfel und warf derweil einen wachen Blick auf das Treiben der Kinder. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Hermine konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und nahm sich zwei Hände voll Schnee, um einen Ball daraus zu formen. Weil ihre Tasche über der rechten Schulter hing und ihre Bewegung einschränkte, warf sie den Schneeball eher halbherzig und mit wenig Kraftaufwand zu Harry, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn tatsächlich am Hals treffen würde. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um, doch sein strenger Blick, der einem frechen Schüler hätte gelten sollen, verflog sehr schnell und wurde durch ein freches Grinsen verdrängt, als er drohend sagte: „Na warte…"

Er legte seinen Apfel auf die vom frischen Schnee eingeschneite, hüfthohe Mauer, die den Gang vom Schulhof trennte, und griff sich eine Handvoll Schnee.

„Nicht, Harry! Ich hab doch nur Spaß…" Sie sog erschrocken Luft ein, als sein Schneeball direkt auf ihr Gesicht zugeflogen war, doch sie konnte sich rechtzeitig bücken, so dass das weiße Geschoss über ihren Kopf hinwegflog und hinten auf den Boden auftraf. Harry wollte bereits einen zweiten Schneeball formen, da flehte Hermine lachend: „Bitte nicht, ich ergebe mich!"

Weil sie näher an ihn herantrat und ihn mit einer Geste ihrer Hände beschwichtigte, warf er den Schnee amüsiert zurück auf den Boden. Als sie direkt neben ihm stand, streifte sie mit einer Hand ein wenig Schnee, der von ihrem Angriff übrig geblieben war, von seinem Umhang.

Er grinste sie an und sagte: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für den Angriff auf einen Lehrer."

„Ja, das hättest du wohl gern", schäkerte sie.

„Wo kommst du denn gerade her?", fragte er verwundert.

„Von Neville aus dem Gewächshaus. Er soll was für mich erledigen", erklärte Hermine.

Vorgetäuscht beleidigt fragte Harry: „Warum hast du nicht mich gefragt? Ich würde alles für dich tun!"

„Du hast aber keinen 'grünen Daumen' wie Neville."

„Ja, da hast du womöglich Recht", bestätigte er. „Was soll er denn für dich erledigen?"

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, Johanniskraut und Liebstöckel für mich zu ziehen", offenbarte sie ihm mit ernster Miene.

Natürlich kannte auch Harry diese Zutaten und rechnete eins und eins zusammen, denn die Pastillen, die von seiner besten Freundin aus diesen Kräutern und einigen anderen Zutaten damals hergestellt worden waren, hatten eine lange Zeit auch auf seinem täglichen „Speiseplan" gestanden.

„Die sind aber nicht für dich oder?", fragte er besorgt nach.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte sie genervt, „wirke ich denn tatsächlich auf jedermann so niedergeschlagen?"

„Ah", machte Harry, „dann sind sie für 'ihn'. Bin mal gespannt, wie du sie ihm unterjubeln möchtest."

„Ich werde sie ihm gar nicht unterjubeln. Ich lege sie einfach mit dem Vermerk 'täglich eine' auf seinen Nachttisch. Wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist, wird er sie nehmen." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg, als sie den Schülern dabei zusah, wie die einen Schneemann bauten und gerade die kleinste der drei weißen Kugel als Haupt auf die mittlere legten. „Es dauert ja noch eine Weile, bis ich das Mittel überhaupt herstellen kann."

Für einen Moment sagte Harry nichts mehr. Er vertraute Hermine in dieser Hinsicht und verließ sich darauf, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Sein Blick fiel auf den fast fertigen Schneemann, dem ein Schüler einen Stock als Nase ins weiße Gesicht bohrte, während seine Freunde auf dem Boden wahrscheinlich nach Steinen suchten, die sie der kalten Gestalt als Augen schenken wollten.

Flüchtig huschte Harry ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, bevor er sagte: „Der Ausflug mit den Schülern in die Muggelwelt ist abgesagt worden, weil es zu gefährlich wäre."

„Was wolltet ihr denn machen?", fragte sie.

„Wir wollten ins Kino gehen. Es laufen drei Filme hintereinander. Ginny hatte sich seit dem letzten Ausflug schon so drauf gefreut." Er hob und senkte die Schultern, bevor er anfügte: „Vielleicht werde ich allein mir ihr hingehen."

Drei Schüler spickten den kahlen Kopf des Schneemannes mit widerspenstigen Ästen, doch ein Mädchen fand eine Handvoll feuchtes, schwarzes Gestrüpp, das man ihm kurzerhand wie eine Perücke aufsetzte. Die kleinen Finger fransten noch ein wenig das tote Pflanzenwerk auseinander und zogen lange Strähnen heraus, die dem Schneemann bis zur Schulter reichten. Als die Schulglocke ertönte, betrachteten die Schüler noch für einen kurzen Augenblick ihr Kunstwerk, bevor sie, um nicht zum Unterricht zu spät zu kommen, die Beine in die Hände nahmen und den Schulhof verließen.

„Sirius hat sich neulich bei mir über Anne beschwert", sagte Harry nebenbei, weil sein Blick auf den Schneemann fixiert war. Er wollte ihn sich nun aus der Nähe ansehen, weswegen er langsam auf ihn zuging.

Hermine folgte ihm und fragte, derweil nicht auf den Weg achtend: „Wieso beschwert? Was haben die beiden den für Probleme?"

Dem Schneemann gemächlich näher kommend erwiderte Harry: „Sie hat einen Job angenommen und ihm gefällt das gar nicht."

Völlig begeistert über diese Neuigkeit wollte Hermine wissen: „Das ist doch prima! Was macht sie denn jetzt? Hat sie wieder in der Muggelwelt angefangen oder…"

Der Schneemann war noch ungefähr fünf Meter entfernt und Harry hatte ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, während er antwortete: „Nein, in der Zaubererwelt. Sie arbeitet jetzt bei einem Hutmacher." Erklärend fügte er hinzu: „Sie hatte gleich nach ihrem Schulabschluss diesen Beruf erlernt, aber nach der Ausbildung keine Stelle gefunden. Sie ist irgendwann ins Bürowesen geschliddert, aber jetzt macht sie endlich das, wovon sie immer geträumt hatte."

Direkt vor dem Schneemann war Harry stehengeblieben und er schaute ihm in die kohlefarbenen Augen, die sehr bedrohlich wirkten, weil zwei kleine Äste so präzise über ihnen positioniert waren, dass sie als Augenbrauen fungierten und ihn böse gucken ließen. Der Mund war aus drei Ästen geformt worden und zwei von ihnen verkörperten hängende Mundwinkel. Das zottelige Gestrüpp hing dem bleichen Mann fransig vom Kopf und aufgrund des Windes hatten sich ein paar Strähnen an dem gebogenen Ast verheddert, der ganz offensichtlich eine Hakennase darstellte.

„Sie haben Severus gebaut", sagte Harry mit milder Stimme und erst jetzt blickte Hermine den Schneemann an und erkannte, wie Recht er hatte.

Sie nickte, was er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, denn keiner von beiden wollte seine Augen von dem böse dreinblickenden Schneemann abwenden.

„Als wir Kinder waren, haben wir ihn auch so gesehen", sagte sie voller Verständnis für die jungen Erbauer, bevor sie eine Hand in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Neugierig blickte Harry zur Seite und wartete geduldig darauf, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Mit ihm ordneten sie zuerst die Äste über den beiden Kohlestücken anders an und gleich darauf veränderte sie die Form des Mundes.

Harrys Lippen formten ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln, bevor er aussprach, was beide nun sehen konnten, denn er sagte bedächtig: „Er lächelt."

Abermals blickte er zur Seite und trotzdem Hermine ebenfalls lächelte, so konnte er noch etwas anderes in ihrer Miene erkennen und das war der Wunsch, dieses kleine Wunder auch beim Original vollbringen zu können.

Völlig unverhofft fragte er plötzlich: „Was schenkst du ihm zu Weihnachten?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, bevor sich ihre Augen weit öffneten und sie ihm auggelöst gestand: „Ach du meine Güte, ich habe bisher noch gar nichts besorgt. Ich…" Sie war mit ihren Gedanken die ganzen Wochen über woanders gewesen. „Ich bin nicht einmal in Weihnachtsstimmung", sagte sie schockiert, denn dieses Fest liebte sie normalerweise sehr.

„Du hast ja noch ein wenig Zeit und…"

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich müsste alles selbst besorgen, weil es zum Bestellen bestimmt schon viel zu spät ist. Das würde nie rechtzeitig geliefert werden", sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme.

„Mein Elf kann dir helfen", bot er gelassen an.

„Nein, so etwas muss man alleine erledigen."

„Ich sagte ja auch 'helfen' und nicht alles für dich erledigen. Es wäre niemand böse, wenn du nichts schenken würdest", beruhigte er sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konterte: „Aber alle werden mir was schenken! Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich nur nehme, aber nichts gebe?"

„Ich würde sagen", begann Harry neckisch schmunzelnd, „dass es nach einer zerstreuten Hermine aussieht. Man merkt, dass du bald deinen Professor machst. Professoren müssen in gewissem Maße zerstreut sein."

Sie knuffte ihn am Arm, lachte jedoch über seine Bemerkung, bevor beide zurück in die Schule gingen; Harry zum Unterricht und Hermine auf ihr Zimmer.

Nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht ließ Draco sich an seinem Tisch viel Zeit dafür, sein Buch in die Tasche zu stecken, so dass Severus, nachdem alle anderen Schüler bereits gegangen waren, entkräftet fragte: „Mit welchem Anliegen möchtest du meine Nerven strapazieren?"

Erschrocken blickte Draco auf und dann im Klassenzimmer umher. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass seine Klassenkameraden bereits gegangen waren, denn ein Thema beschäftigte ihn sehr, weswegen er auch mit seinem Patenonkel sprechen wollte.

„Es geht um Mutter", sagte Draco und er erkannte die kleinen Fältchen um Severus' Augen herum, die eine Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge verriet.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Severus ungewohnt kühl, denn Narzissa lag ihm sehr wohl am Herzen, was er nur nicht zeigen wollte.

„Sie ist seltsam gewesen, als ich die letzten Male mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Sie ist…"

„Woraus genau besteht dein Anliegen? Erspar mir die Schilderungen deiner mittelprächtigen Beobachtungen und sage mir, was du von MIR willst!", forderte Severus barsch.

Draco schluckte nervös. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum Severus so gereizt war. Nichtsdestotrotz kam er seiner Aufforderung nach, nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, sie zu besuchen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen", sagte er freiheraus.

„Deine Mutter wird selbst auf sich achten können."

„Severus, sie verhält sich merkwürdig und…"

„Warum gehst du dann nicht?", hielt Severus ihm vor.

„Weil sie mit mir nicht so reden würde wir mit dir!" Um ihm seine eigenen Worte unter die Nase zu reiben, sagte Draco: „Dank meiner nur mittelprächtigen Beobachtungsgabe kann ich ja nicht einmal genau sagen, was es ist, das sie so anders erscheinen lässt. Ich kann nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten, aber ich weiß genau, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Kleine Details entgehen dir nie und du kannst viel besser beobachten und kombinieren als ich und deshalb sollst du gehen!"

Am Ende seiner Ausführungen war Draco ein wenig lauter geworden als er gewollt hatte, doch Severus ließ sich davon zum Glück nicht erzürnen.

„Dir muss etwas aufgefallen sein, Draco, weswegen du die Vermutung aufstellst, dass etwas nicht stimmen würde. Was war das?", fragte Severus in ruhigem Tonfall.

Einen Augenblick überlegte Draco, bis er erklärte: „Sie war nervös, ja, das war es. Wir haben über den Kamin gesprochen und sie war nervös, obwohl es gar keinen Grund gab."

„Zumindest keinen, der offensichtlich war", murmelte Severus. Lauter fragte er: „Du hast im Hintergrund nichts gesehen oder gehört?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, weswegen Severus über einen möglichen Besuch bei Narzissa nachdachte. Auf diese Weise könnte er zumindest seiner Schülerin entkommen, die sich seiner Meinung nach mit ihrer ständigen Fragerei, ob er sich wohl fühlen würde, sehr aufdringlich verhielt.

„Ich werde sie heute Abend aufsuchen. Sage ihr nicht Bescheid, das erledige ich", versicherte Severus seinem Patensohn, der erleichtert aufatmete und sich gleich darauf verabschiedete, um in Harrys Klasse zu hetzen, die er mit Sicherheit nur verspätet erreichen würde.

Am späten Nachmittag betrat Severus sein Labor, aber nur aus dem Grund, seiner Schülerin Bescheid zu geben, dass er heute etwas anderes vorhaben würde.

„Wo gehen Sie denn hin?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Warum sollte Sie das etwas angehen?", warf er ihr vor.

Sie hob und senkte gelassen die Schultern, bevor sie ein wenig eingeschnappt sagte: „Nichts."

An einem Schränkchen sortierte er einige Ampullen, die keinerlei Ordnung benötigten, bevor er erklärte: „Ich werde Mrs. Malfoy aufsuchen." Da sie sich nicht dazu äußerte, drehte er sich einen Moment später um und schaute in das zufrieden lächelnde Gesicht seiner Schülerin. „Was soll das dumme Grinsen?"

Das Grinsen verstarb auf der Stelle, doch sie rügte ihn nicht, sondern sagte: „Ich finde es schön, dass Sie mal rausgehen. Grüssen Sie sie von mir."

Sie war sich sicher, dass Severus ihren Gruß nicht weitergeben würde.

Das Thema wechselnd erzählte sie milde belustigt: „Ein paar Kinder haben Sie als Schneemann gebaut."

„Haben Sie? Wer war es?", fragte er gelangweilt nach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich kenne nicht alle mit Namen." Es hatte sie gewundert, dass er die Namen der Erbauer in Erfahrung bringen wollte, weswegen sie ihm vorsichtig vorwarf: „Sie wollen den Schülern doch keine Punkte abziehen?"

Ein einziger Mundwinkel hob sich, so dass sich ein schiefes auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete und sie sofort an die Äste im Gesicht des Schneemanns denken musste. Sie begrüßte es, dass er Narzissa besuchen wollte; dass er aus freien Stücken Kontakte suchte. Möglicherweise hatte sie überreagiert und es war gar nicht vonnöten, ihm die modifizierten Stimmungsaufheller nahezulegen, die sie demnächst herstellen wollte.

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem höflichen Nicken seines Kopfes, bevor er sich in seinem Zimmer noch einen winterfesten Umhang umwarf, um vor wie Tore zu marschieren. Natürlich wäre es einfacher, Narzissa über den Kamin zu erreichen, doch falls er im Haus mit Unannehmlichkeiten zu rechnen hätte, wäre es falsch, sich die Gegend im Vorfeld nicht kurz anzusehen.

Vor den pompösen Toren des Malfoy-Anwesens erschien er mit einem leisen Plop. Sofort spürte er Augen auf sich, doch sie wirkten nicht bedrohlich und er ging davon aus, dass es sich um Auroren handeln könnte, die seiner Meinung nach Todessern auf der Lauer lagen, die so dumm wären, sich bei der Gattin eines ehemaligen Anhängers verstecken zu wollen. Für so dumm hielt Severus keinen von ihnen.

Das Tor, das ihn durch einen Zauber wahrscheinlich noch immer als Freund der Familie betrachtete, öffnete sich, so dass Severus eintreten konnte. Der ihm vertraute, bewaldete Weg gleich nach dem Eingang erinnerte ihn daran, wie er damals allein hergekommen war, um einer Feierlichkeit der Malfoys beizuwohnen. Zu jener Zeit hatte er sich geehrt gefühlt, dass so angesehene Menschen wie Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, die nicht nur reich, sondern auch sehr einflussreich waren, gerade ihn zum Patenonkel ihres Sohnes machen wollten. Damals hatte er geglaubt, mit solchen Menschen in seinem engeren Bekanntenkreis würde es mit ihm bergauf gehen.

Es war schon dämmrig und im Haus waren wenige Lichter zu sehen; auffällig war jedoch nichts. Seinen Zauberstab fühlte er sehr präsent an seinem Körper und innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor, ihn gegebenenfalls auch ziehen zu müssen. Er hob die Hand und betätigte einen der beiden geschlungenen Türklopfer aus Messing, die beide eine Schlange darstellten. Den Hall, den sein Klopfen im Haus verursachte, konnte er bis vor die Tür wahrnehmen.

Schritte waren zu hören, bevor sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und Narzissa überaus vorsichtig nach draußen spähte.

„Severus", sagte sie erfreut und erleichtert klingend.

„Guten Abend, Narzissa", grüßte er ein wenig skeptisch zurück.

Nachdem sie ihn hereingebeten hatte, blickte er sich aufmerksam um. Die große Eingangshalle wirkte noch immer nicht sehr sauber, was damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Narzissa sich eher auf die Räume konzentriert hatte.

„Ich habe einen Tee gemacht, Severus. Komm, wir nehmen ihn in der Bibliothek ein", sagte sie freudestrahlend und so folgte er ihr die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock und betrachtete nebenbei die Gemälde der einstigen Familienoberhäupter. Die Bibliothek selbst war ebenfalls mit aufwendig gestalteten Bildern geschmückt. Direkt über dem Kamin hing noch immer jenes Gemälde, welches vor der Gästeschar am Tage von Dracos Taufe dort angebracht worden war und es zeigte Lucius und Narzissa, die auf einer dunkelroten Couch saßen. Beide bedachten das blonde Baby in Lucius Arm mit Liebkosungen, wobei sich der Hausherr dabei sehr zurückhielt.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist, Severus. Hat dein Besuch einen bestimmten Grund?", fragte sie ein wenig angespannt, während sie ihm eine Tasse dampfenden Tee einschenkte.

„Nein, es gibt keinen Grund, bis auf vielleicht meine Neugier", sagte er verschmitzt. „Ich hatte mich gefragt, wie es dir hier ergehen mag."

Narzissa lächelte zufrieden und streckte gerade ihre Hand nach den Keksen aus, um sie ihm anzubieten, da hielt sie inne, weil sie sich an die Merkwürdigkeiten in diesem Haus erinnert fühlte. Es war nicht bei einem Keks geblieben, der in den vergangenen Tagen verschwunden war.

Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie zögerte und das Gebäck mit Argwohn betrachtete.

„Wie geht es dir, Narzissa?", fragte er höflich nach.

Erschrocken blickte sie auf, doch ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich schnell, bevor sie ihm versichern wollte: „Gut, danke der Nachfrage." Dass etwas an Narzissas Nerven zerrte, war nicht zu übersehen und das sprach er unverblümt an.

„Du wirkst ein wenig fahrig."

Mit einem Lächeln wollte sie ihn beruhigen, doch Severus Miene blieb davon unberührt.

„Ich habe hier viel zu tun. Heute habe ich beispielsweise das Spielzimmer und den Grünen Salon endlich hergerichtet", sagte sie rechtfertigend, doch ihr war klar, dass Severus sie durchschauen würde.

„Du hattest sehr erleichtert gewirkt, als du mir die Tür geöffnet hattest."

„Ich…" Sie überlegte, wie sie sich herausreden könnte, doch ihr Zögern hatte bereits jedwedes stichhaltige Argument entkräftet, worüber sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzer bewusst geworden war.

„Benötigst du Hilfe?", fragte er vorsichtig, denn diese Hilfe war nicht nur auf den Haushalt und die viele Arbeit beschränkt und klug wie Narzissa war, hatte sie dies auch verstanden.

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und schloss die Augen, um Worte zu finden, die ihm ihre Lage erklären könnten. Severus nahm derweil einen Schluck Tee und wartete geduldig. Als er auch noch eine Hand nach den Keksen ausstreckte, bemerkte ihr ihren aufmerksamen Blick.

„Es geht mir hier bestens", log sie offensichtlich, weshalb er diesmal deutlich zeigte, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, was er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen untermalte. „Wirklich!", wollte sie ihm weismachen. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier, Severus?", fuhr sie ihn gereizt an. „Glaubst du etwa, ich würde in diesem großen leeren Haus aufs Neue meinen Verstand verlieren?"

„Glaubst du denn, das läge im Bereich des Möglichen?", fragte er trocken zurück.

Missgelaunt kniff sie die Augen zusammen und starrte ihn an, hielt den Mund jedoch verschlossen.

Er wusste nun genau, worin ihre Befürchtungen bestanden und fragte sie beruhigend: „Warum denkst du so, Narzissa? Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Als er die Hand, die noch immer den unangerührten Keks hielt, zum Mund führte, bemerkte er abermals ihren scheuen Blick, so dass er wissen wollte: „Was hat es hiermit", er hob den Keks, „auf sich, dass er deine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr beansprucht."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt!", zischte sie völlig unverhofft.

„Niemand behauptet das", stimmte er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme zu.

Narzissa mied seinen Blick.

„Was hast du beobachtet?", fragte er interessiert und er gab dem Gespräch damit keinen bitteren Nachgeschmack, indem er ihr psychische Labilität vorwarf.

„Es…" Sie griff aus lauter Verlegenheit nach ihrer Tasse und nahm einen Schluck, während Severus endlich von dem Keks abbiss.

Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf den Teller mit Gebäck und sie mit leiser Stimme offenbarte: „Manchmal fehlen Dinge in diesem Haus. Sie sind einfach verschwunden und ich glaube, ich habe sie genommen, doch habe ich keine Erinnerung daran."

Weil sie ihren Blick auf die Kekse fixiert hatte, fragte er: „Hat davon etwas gefehlt?"

Sie nickte und hoffte innig, dass man sie nicht wieder unter die Aufsicht eines Heilers stellen würde, was ihr damals sehr gegen den Strich gegangen war.

„Gibt es noch etwas anderes?", fragte er, weil er sich sicher war, dass allein ein paar verschwundene Kekse Narzissa nicht so nervös machen würden.

Zögerlich gestand sie: „Ich bilde mir manchmal ein, Schritte zu hören."

Für Severus war es eindeutig, dass sie sich selbst aufgrund der vergangenen Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren keinen klaren Verstand zutraute.

„Was, wenn du es dir nicht eingebildet hast?", fragte er leise.

Einen Moment lang schien sie nachzudenken, doch sie kam zu der Ansicht, dass ihr Kopf klar genug war, um erkennen zu können, dass dies eine sehr beunruhigende Situation darstellen würde. Vielleicht wäre das, was sie an der Treppe zum zweiten Stock gesehen hatte, nicht ihrer Einbildung entsprungen.

„Aber", begann Narzissa mit bebender Stimme, „das würde ja bedeuten, dass jemand im Haus wäre!"

„Exakt", gab er ihr als leise Antwort zurück. „Hast du das Haus von oben bis unten…?"

„Nein, ich habe im Erdgeschoss mit den Arbeiten begonnen und bin jetzt im ersten Stock", sagte sie, während sie sich daran erinnerte, dass die Geräusche ausschließlich aus dem zweiten Stock gekommen waren. „Wenn jemand im Haus ist…?"

„Ich halte es für besser, Narzissa, wenn du mit mir nach Hogwarts zurückkommst", sagte er. Sie begann bereits ihren Kopf zu schütteln, doch er erklärte nichtsdestotrotz: „Du wirst die Magische Polizeibrigade verständigen – oder besser noch: Miss Bones!"

Sie lachte abwertend, bevor sie sagte: „Alle werden annehmen, ich wäre wunderlich!"

„Nein, sie werden dein Ersuch ernsthaft verfolgen", beruhigte er sie.

„Aber…"

„Narzissa", begann er mit besonnener Stimme, „warum bist du nie in den zweiten Stock gegangen, wenn die Geräusche dort zu vernehmen waren?" Er nahm es ihr ab, eine Antwort zu geben und sagte: „Weil du vielleicht befürchtest, du würdest nichts finden, was nur untermauern würde, dass dein Geist dir Streiche spielt. Ich hingegen bin froh, dass du es unterlassen hast, selbst nach den Geräuschquellen zu suchen. Lass uns gehen", bot er gelassen an.

„Nein, wir könnten stattdessen doch zusammen…"

„Zusammen das Haus durchstreifen? Ich würde es lieber ohne dich tun, denn ich habe nichts zu verlieren", gestand er gleichgültig klingend und Narzissa blickte ihn daraufhin betrübt an.

Severus bereute seinen Satz, doch Narzissa griff seine Aussage nicht auf, sondern bot an: „Gehen wir beide zusammen durchs Haus."

Um sie zu beruhigend stimmte er ihrem Vorschlag zu. Er rechnete nicht damit, etwas zu finden, denn auch wenn er Narzissa einen gesunden Verstand zuschrieb, so konnte er sich trotzdem vorstellen, dass Einsamkeit einem paradoxerweise vorgaukeln konnte, nicht allein zu sein.

Im ersten Stock wirkte alles sehr friedlich. Narzissa hatte sogar den Flur gereinigt und neu gestaltet. Auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock lag der Staub allerdings noch zentimeterdick und was selbst Severus eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, war, dass kleine Spuren von nackten Füßen auf den Stufen zu sehen waren.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ergriff er Narzissas Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her, als er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss ansteuerte.

„Severus, was…?" Sie hielt inne und fragte nicht, was ihn zur Flucht veranlasst hatte, denn wenn auch er die Fußspuren gesehen haben sollte, würde das bedeuten, dass sie seit ihrem Einzug in ihr altes Heim nie allein gewesen war.

Er ging so zielstrebig zur Haustür, dass sie es für unmöglich hielt ihn aufzuhalten. Vom Haken nahm er ihren hellen Umhang, den er ihr nicht überwarf, sondern ihr einfach in die Hand drückte, bevor er erneut ihr Handgelenk fasste und sie durch die Haustür ins Freie zerrte.

Erneut wollte Narzissa fragen, was Severus vorhaben würde, doch sie kam nicht dazu. Stattdessen hörte sie, wie er einen starken und ihr unbekannten Schutzzauber über Malfoy Manor legte und gleich darauf spürte sie das bekannte Gefühl der Apparation. Einen Moment später standen sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Das Tor öffnete sich und ließ den Lehrer und seine Begleitung hinein. Narzissa blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.

„Du wirst Miss Bones kontaktieren und verlangen, dass man das Haus, besonders den zweiten Stock, durchsucht", sagte er gelassen, während er durch den Schnee stapfte.

„Was…?" Sie fragte sich, ob sie tatsächlich wissen wollte, was er gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, dass du in diesem Haus tatsächlich nicht allein warst", erklärte er.

Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, Häuser nach Eindringlingen abzusuchen. Ihm wäre es egal, sollte er auf einen Verbrecher stoßen, aber Narzissas Leben wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen, weswegen er es für besser gehalten hatte, das Herrenhaus auf der Stelle zu verlassen. Die Drecksarbeit sollten einmal in seinem Leben andere erledigen.


	133. Schlafes Bruder

Hallo **lufa**,

nicht böse sein; so lange musst du ja nicht auf die Erklärung warten. So ein kleiner Cliffhanger schadet doch nicht ;)

Hi **Marlice**,

ich hab doch aber am Ende von Kap. 132 wieder das Thema von Kap. 131 aufgegriffen... Ich bin doch nicht gemein. Außerdem habe ich geschafft, dass du vor Neugierde fast platzt (okay, ich bin doch gemein) ;) Vielen lieben Dank für das Lob! Ich bin beruhigt, dass es packend geschrieben ist. Das Schreiben ist gar nicht mal das Problem; dank "10-Finger-blind" schaffe ich eine Menge in kurzer Zeit. Ich habe auf übrigens später mit der FF angefangen als auf anderen HP-Seiten.  
Narzissa machte im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie an einer geistigen Erkrankung leiden, weswegen es wirklich schwer zu glauben war, dass sie sich alles nur eingebildet hat. Wer sich allerdings im Haus aufhalten könnte, ist wirklich kaum zu erraten. Die Personen wurden anfangs mal nebenher erwähnt. Und ja, ich selbst mag es spannend, packend und etwas kompliziert, aber ihr sollt ja auch miträtseln dürfen :)

Hallo **Daniel**,

kein Problem, wenn du keine Zeit für Reviews findest, denn die sind ja kein Muss.  
Möglicherweise könnte sich das Bild in Nerhegeb auch ändern sowie sich ja auch sein Irrwicht im Laufe der Jahre geändert hatte?  
Lucius wird Probleme haben sich neuen Situationen anzupassen, während sein Sohn glücklicherweise jung genug war, um rechtzeitig in dessen Entwicklung eingreifen zu können. Malfoy senior wird schon merken, dass er mit seiner Art nicht weiterkommen wird.  
Zum letzten Kapitel: Lucius hatte mal erwähnt, wem es möglich wäre, Malfoy Manor zu betreten. Vielleicht ist es einer von denen, die freien Zutritt durch den Schutzwall hatten? Haben die Malfoys neben Dobby noch andere Elfen gehabt? Und was Draco betrifft, da bin ich erstaunt, dass du tatsächlich vorhergesagt hast, was demnächst geschehen könnte, aber was Draco genau tun wird, das verrate ich natürlich nicht.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Mit seinen Hausaufgaben war Draco schon längst fertig. Nun blickte er auf ein leeres Blatt Pergament, auf welchem bereits ein Tropfen Tinte von seinem Federkiel getropft war und einen schwarzen Fleck hinterlassen hatte, der bereits getrocknet war. Seit über einer halben Stunde zermarterte er sich den Kopf darüber, wen er noch zur Hochzeit einladen könnte. Harry, Ginny und Hermine würden sicherlich bereits auf Susans Gästeliste zu finden sein; das waren die Einzigen, die ihm noch eingefallen wären.

„Erbärmlich", murmelte Draco in den leeren Raum hinein, bevor er die weiße Gänsefeder wieder in der Halterung neben dem Tintenfass ablegte.

Wenn er schon keine Gästeliste zustande bringen könnte, müsste er wenigstens einen Paten für sein Kind organisieren, dachte er und er überlegte, ob er Severus nicht doch dazu überreden könnte, diese Verpflichtung einzugehen, als es unerwartet klopfte.

„Herein", sagte er etwas lauter.

Mit dem Anblick seiner kreidebleichen Mutter, die von Severus am Oberarm gehalten wurde, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Oh Merlin, was ist geschehen?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Glücklicherweise nichts", erwiderte Severus. Bevor Draco alles andere um sich herum vergessen würde, weil er sich seiner Mutter widmete, forderte Severus: „Kontaktiere Miss Bones. Es wäre angemessen, auf der Stelle Auroren nach Malfoy Manor schicken."

„Wieso? Was…" Draco stockte und fragte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen: „Onkel Rodolphus?"

Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, denn wenn sein Onkel erfahren haben sollte, dass er für den Tod von Bellatrix verantwortlich sein würde, hätte er nichts mehr zu lachen.

„Möglich", antwortete Severus gelassen. „Wenn du nun bitte…"

„Ja sicher, setzt euch erst einmal", bot Draco an, bevor er zum Kamin ging.

Zehn Minuten später war nicht nur Susan über die merkwürdigen Beobachtungen in Malfoy Manor informiert, sondern auch Kingsley, Tonks und zwölf andere Auroren, die sie persönlich anwies, sofort das Haus zu durchsuchen. Die Warnung, es könnte sich um Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange handeln, sorgte dafür, dass jeder Einzelne von ihnen sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitete.

Noch vor der Apparation nach Malfoy Manor wandten sie Desillusionierungszauber an sich an, so dass sie sich nur untereinander sehen konnten, jedoch vor den Augen Dritter verborgen blieben. Zusätzlich benutzten sie einen Spruch, der ihre Schritte unhörbar machte. Unsichtbar wie sie waren schlichen vierzehn erfahrene Auroren den bewaldeten Weg entlang, bis sie sich – am Herrenhaus angelangt – aufteilten. Kingsley entfernte wortlos den von Severus gelegten Schutzzauber mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und betrat das Haus als Erster, Tonks und vier weitere Auroren folgten, darunter Proudfoot und Savage; zwei alte Hasen.

Absolute Stille schlug ihnen entgegen. Hier und da brannte noch Licht, welches Severus und Narzissa unbeachtet gelassen hatten, bevor sie Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus geflohen waren. Vereinzelt knarrten Dielen, als die sechs Männer und Frauen die Treppe zum ersten Stock emporstiegen. Von draußen war nichts zu hören, doch Kingsley wusste, denn er selbst hatte es ihnen auferlegt, dass die anderen Auroren um das Haus herum Stellung bezogen hatten und das Innere des Hauses so gut es möglich war von außerhalb mit Zaubersprüchen untersuchten und mögliche Fluchtwege im Auge behielten.

Ein fast nicht mehr wahrnehmbarer, blumiger Duft stieg Tonks in die Nase und sie erkannte es als jenes Veilchen-Parfüm, welches Narzissa gern zu tragen pflegte.

Im ersten Stock angelangt achtete jeder darauf, nicht einmal laut zu atmen. Spannung lag in der Luft. Die mögliche Gefahr, auf zwei der gefährlichsten Todesser treffen zu können, ließ jeden von ihnen an die schrecklichen Erlebnisse in Kriegszeiten denken, doch der Krieg war längst vorbei. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, mit den Verbrechern abzurechnen, die damals so viel Leid verursacht hatten und noch immer auf freiem Fuß waren.

Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Tonks etwas umgeworfen, obwohl gerade der engere Bereich am Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock mit kleinen Beistelltischlein und allerhand Zerbrechlichem dekoriert war. In ernsten Situationen war ihr Hang zur Tollpatschigkeit wie weggezaubert. Kingsley wies Proudfoot und Savage an, gemeinsam die Zimmer im ersten Stock zu untersuchen, während er selbst und Tonks mit zwei jungen Auroren, die gerade erst ihre Ausbildung beendet hatten, bereits an der Treppe zum zweiten Stock stand.

Tonks tippte Kingsley mit ihrem Zauberstab an und zeigte gleich darauf auf die Abdrücke von nackten Füßen, die im Staub auf den Stufen zu sehen waren. In die Knie gehend inspizierte Kingsley die Abdrücke mit einem skeptischen Blick, bevor er seinen Stab zu Hilfe nahm. In Gedanken sprach er einen Zauber, der den Fußabdruck leicht bläulich glitzern ließ, was niemand außer den Auroren sehen sollte. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass ähnliche Fußabdrücke, auch wenn diese mit bloßem Auge nicht auszumachen waren, ebenfalls leuchten sollten und kaum hatte er diesen wortlosen Zauber angewandt, funkelte der gesamte Fußboden im ersten Stock und die Stufen der Treppe fast komplett in blauer Farbe. Vorsichtig schaute Kingsley über das Geländer zur anderen Treppe hinunter und selbst dort, wenn auch nur vereinzelt, waren Fußspuren zu sehen; ein Beweis dafür, dass jemand mit sehr kleinen Füßen zwischen den Stockwerken bereits unzählige Male hin- und hergependelt war.

Als Proudfoot und Savage von ihrem Rundgang im ersten Stock zurückgekommen waren, blickten sie zunächst mit großen Augen auf die Fußspuren am Boden, die Kingsley sichtbar gemacht hatte. Gleich darauf schüttelten beide den Kopf, denn in diesem Stockwerk hatten sie niemanden gefunden. Mit einem Nicken machte Kingsley seinen Leuten klar, dass sie nun in den zweiten Stock gehen würden. Wieder machte er selbst den Anfang und betrat die Stufen, um den leuchtenden Fußspuren zu folgen.

Oben war es dunkel, denn die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Nur vom ersten Stockwerk drang ein schwacher Schein empor, der den Treppenabsatz im zweiten Stock in ein unangenehmes Zwielicht hüllte und wie man an den Staubflusen am Boden und den Spinnennetzen an den Geländerpfosten sehen konnte, hatte die Dame des Hauses hier oben noch keine Hand angelegt. Laut des Grundrisses befanden sich im zweiten Stock wenige, aber dafür große Räume, die als Schlaf-, Kinder- und Gästezimmer mit ihren dazugehörigen Bädern genutzt wurden. Wo das Licht aus dem ersten Stock nichts mehr ausleuchten konnte, erhellte der blaue Schein der Abdrücke den Flur minimal. Die blaue Fährte wies den Weg zu jenem Raum, der den Eindringlingen als Unterschlupf dienen musste, denn besonders vor dieser einen Zimmertür glitzerte der Boden durch die vielen Fußspuren so hell als bestünde er aus lumineszierendem Gestein.

Erneut machte Tonks ihn stumm auf etwas aufmerksam, denn sie tippte ihn an und zeigte auf eine nicht sehr tiefe, leicht offen stehende und durch die Jahre hinweg verschmutzte Vitrine an der Wand, durch deren verdrecktes Glas man nicht mal mehr den Inhalt erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er das kleine Türchen ein wenig und sein Blick fiel auf etliche Zauberstäbe, die einst den nun verblichenen Mitgliedern der Familien Malfoy und Black gehört hatten. Jeder einzelne Stab lag auf kleinen, hervorstehenden Stiften, die offenbar aus Elfenbein geschnitzt waren und unter ihnen waren kleine Schilder aus Gold angebracht, in denen man liebevoll die Namen der Ahnen hatte eingravieren lassen. Ein Stab fehlte.

Möglicherweise, so dachte Kingsley, hatte einer der Eindringlinge, wenn es sich um mehrere handeln sollte, seinen Stab verloren, so dass er ihn auf diese Weise ersetzt wissen wollte.

Tracey Davis, muggelstämmig und ehemalige Slytherin, folgte Kingsley, während Kevin Entwhistle, ehemaliger Ravenclaw und ebenfalls muggelstämmig, an Tonks Seite blieb. Die beiden jungen Auroren waren von ihr ausgebildet worden und durften heute ihren ersten Einsatz erleben. Beide waren äußerlich völlig gelassen, denn sie fühlten sich mit Kingsley und den anderen erfahrenen Auroren im Haus sicher, auch wenn man ihnen während der Ausbildung stets eingetrichtert hatte, sich während eines Einsatzes niemals sicher fühlen zu dürfen.

Kingsley und Tracey näherten sich der Tür und flüsterten fast unhörbar und zeitgleich einen Spruch, der feindliche Schutzzauber aufspüren sollte und tatsächlich fanden sich zwei magische Barrieren, die beide von Tracey mit Leichtigkeit aufgehoben werden konnten. Die Einfachheit der Schutzzauber ließ Kingsley daran zweifeln, dass es sich um Todesser handeln würde, denn die hätten zu ganz anderen Mitteln gegriffen, um den Raum abzusichern.

Auf Kingsleys stille Anweisung hin sollte Tracey nun die Tür öffnen, doch in dem Moment, als sie ihren Stab auf die Türklinke richtete, bewegte sich diese wie von Geisterhand.

Mit zwei Handbewegungen wies Kingsley seine Leute an, sich an die Wand zu pressen und die Ruhe zu bewahren. Zum Angriff wollte er noch nicht übergehen, denn voreiliges Handeln könnte dem Feind einen Vorteil gewähren, was er vermeiden wollte. Er wollte niemanden aufschrecken und Zeit zur Flucht lassen.

Die Klinke war nun komplett hinuntergedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich langsam; quietschte dabei nicht ein einziges Mal. Ein kleiner Kopf mit schwarzen lockigen Haaren lugte hervor. Große, dunkle Augen schauten aufmerksam in den Flur hinein. Tonks, die nicht wie Kingsley und Tracey direkt neben der Tür stand, konnte erkennen, um was es sich handelte, doch wenige Sekunden später konnte Kingsley sich selbst ein Bild davon machen. Ein kleines Kind, welches bei dem spärlichen Licht der magisch sichtbar gemachten Fußspuren nicht gut zu erkennen war, trat vorsichtig auf den Flur hinaus und schloss die Tür gewissenhaft hinter sich; musste derweil auf den Zehenspitzen stehen, weil die Klinke viel zu hoch angebracht war.

Das Kind, offenbar ein Mädchen, machte mit seinen nackten Füßen lautlos ein paar kleine Schritte bis zum Treppengeländer und stand einen Moment, ohne es zu ahnen, sehr dicht bei der unsichtbaren Tonks. Das Mädchen ergriff zwei der hölzernen Pfosten, um zwischen ihnen hinunter in den ersten Stock zu spähen. Mit einer für so kleine Kinder sehr ungewöhnlichen Vorsicht verweilte es einen Augenblick an Ort und Stelle, bevor es zögerlich am Geländer entlang zur ersten Stufe ging. Das Kind überstürzte nichts und hielt sich konzentriert fest, während es immer nur eine Stufe nahm, auf dem es erst noch den anderen Fuß abstellen musste, bevor es eine weitere Stufe nehmen konnte.

Kingsley blickte zu Tonks hinüber, die völlig entgeistert dem Kind nachschaute, welches sie noch immer zwischen den Geländerpfosten hindurch sehen konnte. Als Tonks Augen auf sich spürte, schaute sie zu Kingsley hinüber, der einen Zeigefinger vor seinen Mund hielt und gleich darauf mit den Augen und einem Kopfnicken zum Mädchen deutete; Tonks sollte folgen. Noch immer waren ihre Schuhsohlen durch einen Zauber geschützt, so dass ihre Schritte keinen einzigen Ton erzeugen würden und so folgte sie gemächlich dem kleinen Mädchen, welches immer wieder auf seinem Wege innehielt und durch die Pfosten hindurch nach unten schaute, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch niemand im ersten Stock zu sehen war.

Mit Kevin, Tracey, Proudfoot und Savage blieb Kingsley an der wieder verschlossenen Tür zurück und diesmal öffnete er sie, um das dahinter liegende Zimmer zu betreten.

Tonks war dem Mädchen, welches ein viel zu großes Seidenhemd trug, das wie ein Kleidchen wirkte, bereits in den ersten Stock gefolgt und sie beobachtete, wie die Kleine ein Ohr an eine der vielen Türen presste, in dem sie ganz offensichtlich jemanden vermutete. Als das Kind nichts vernehmen konnte, schielte es wieder zur Treppe hinüber und haderte mit sich selbst. Das Erdgeschoss schien ihr Angst zu bereiten, doch irgendetwas trieb sie mutig zu den Stufen, um auch diese zu überwinden. Tonks folgte lautlos.

Gefolgt von seinen Leuten war Kingsley im zweiten Stock ins stockdunkle Zimmer eingetreten. Die Luft war abgestanden und es roch moderig. Es war jedoch angenehm warm und er ahnte, da hier kein Kaminfeuer entzündet worden war, dass die Wärme durch Zauberei entstanden sein musste. Sollte das Kind der einzige Eindringling sein, dachte Kingsley, dann könnte er diesen Raum ohne Sorge inspizieren, aber es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ein kleines Kind einen Wärmezauber beherrschen würde. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte er allerdings nichts in diesem Zimmer erkennen, bis auf einige schattige Umrisse, die von Möbeln herrühren könnten. Nachdem all seine Leute in dieses Zimmer eingetreten waren und sich strategisch klug positioniert hatten, gab er ihnen das Zeichen, zur gleichen Zeit einen Lumos anzuwenden, so dass das Zimmer auf Drei mit einem Schlag erhellt wurde.

Dem kleinen Mädchen war Tonks lautlos gefolgt. Aufgrund des im Erdgeschoss herrschenden Lichts konnte sie das Kind endlich besser sehen und auf drei oder vier Jahre schätzen. Immer wieder hielt die Kleine inne und blickte sich um oder lauschte angestrengt und Tonks tat es ihr gleich. Der Weg führte das Kind in die Küche, die es sorgsam beäugte, bevor es einen Fuß hineinsetzte. Zielstrebig steuerte das Mädchen auf einen Vorratsschrank zu und öffnete ihn, um etwas zu entnehmen, was Tonks nicht sehen konnte, denn die Tür des Schränkchens war im Weg, doch als die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, da musste Tonks bis über beide Ohren lächeln, denn das Kind hatte sich einen großen runden Keks stibitzt, den es mit solch inniger Bewunderung anblickte, dass Tonks für einen Moment die Ernsthaftigkeit des heutigen Auftrags vergaß und versehentlich an einen Stuhl stieß, der zwar nur kurz, dafür aber laut schabend über den Holzboden glitt. Das Mädchen drehte sich blitzschnell um und ließ zur gleichen Zeit den erbeuteten Keks fallen, während es mit angsterfüllten Augen auf den Stuhl blickte, der den Lärm verursacht hatte.

Zwei Stockwerke über der Küche hatten die Auroren zeitgleich zwei Personen in einem Bett liegend ausmachen können. Beide bewegten sich augenscheinlich nicht, aber trotz Lumos konnte man es nicht genau erkennen. Vorsichtig trat Kingsley an das Bett heran, während die anderen ihre Stäbe auf die Personen richteten; außer Savage, denn der behielt den Rest des Zimmers und die Tür im Auge. Aus der Nähe konnte Kingsley erkennen, dass es sich bei der Person, der er nun am nächsten stand, um einen jungen, groß gewachsenen Mann handelte, dessen dunkelhäutiges Antlitz mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen nur durch eine helle Narbe am Kinn in seiner vollkommenen Schönheit beeinträchtigt wurde. Daneben lag eine junge Frau mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, kräftigem Kinn und ebenso ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, was ihr Gesicht sehr pausbäckig erscheinen ließ. Ihre Haut war unnatürlich grau, sofern man es bei dem spärlichen Licht erkennen konnte. Ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich nicht und ihr Mund stand ein wenig offen; genau wie ihre Augen. Kingsley schlussfolgerte daraus, dass die Frau verschieden sein musste, doch der Mann neben ihr ihm Bett wirkte sehr lebendig, denn man hörte ihn sogar leise atmen.

In der Küche starrte das kleine Mädchen weiterhin auf den Stuhl, der nicht mehr wie die anderen ordentlich an den Tisch gestellt war, sondern ein wenig schräg stand. Mit flinken Augenbewegungen suchte sie nach der Quelle des Geräusches, doch sie fand nichts.

Für einen Moment wunderte sich Tonks darüber, dass das Kind die Augen geschlossen hatte, doch wenig später kannte sie die Antwort, denn das Mädchen öffnete seine Augen wieder und fragte sehr neugierig, aber dennoch wispernd, als hätte sie niemals gelernt, ihre Stimme in normaler Lautstärke zu gebrauchen: „Wenn du ein Geist bist, warum musst du dann Luft holen?"

Ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen wusste Kingsley vom Gefühl her, dass seine Männer draußen mit ihrer Arbeit fertig sein mussten und fünf von ihnen – wie zuvor geplant – ebenfalls ins Haus kommen würden. Sein Zeitgefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen, denn Munson war bereits im zweiten Stock angelangt und nickte ihm wortlos zu, als er im Türrahmen stand. Die Sicherung des Hauses und die Barrikade möglicher Fluchtwege waren abgeschlossen.

Lautlos kam Munson zu Kingsley hinüber, um Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen. Kingsley befahl ihm so leise, dass es kaum wahrzunehmen war: „Prüft die anderen Räume in diesem Stockwerk und versiegelt den Dachboden, bevor wir…"

Ein heller Schrei war zu hören. Kingsley drehte sich um und sah Tracey von einem unbekannten Fluch und mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht getroffen zu Boden gehen. Der Mann im Bett hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete den in Windeseile auf die Person, die ihm jetzt am nächsten war, obwohl er sie gar nicht sehen konnte. Kingsley blickte auf die Spitze eines Stabes, die auf ihn gerichtet war.

In der Küche stehend blickten Tonks und auch das kleine Mädchen nach oben, obwohl sie durch die Decke hindurch nichts sehen konnten, doch den Schrei hatten beide mit einem unguten Gefühl vernommen. Das Mädchen huschte leise an Tonks vorbei, die erst wieder ihre Augen von der Decke abwandte, als sie etwas am Arm gespürt hatte. Das Kind war bereits auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock, doch Tonks wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, falls es oben zu brenzlig werden würde und so rannte sie ihr hinterher und umfasste sie von hinten. Das Mädchen kreischte aus voller Lunge, weil es von etwas Unsichtbarem gepackt worden war.

Munson, der direkt neben Kingsley stand, hob in Windeseile seinen Arm und zielte, doch mit den flinken Reflexen einer Raubkatze veränderte der dunkelhäutige Mann die Position seines Stabes um nur wenige Zentimeter und traf Munson mit einem wortlosen Fluch. Ohne Übergang war der ganze Raum abrupt in Rauchschwaden gehüllt, weswegen sich die Umrisse der unsichtbaren Auroren darin abzeichneten und als Kevin einen wortlosen Entwaffnungszauber anwenden wollte, war der Dunkelhäutige im gleichen Moment verschwunden, nur um mit einem leisen Plop in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes wieder aufzutauchen, damit er die Konturen, die Kevins Gestalt in den Rauchschwaden hinterließ, mit einem Fluch angreifen konnte. Kevin ging in dem gleichen Moment zu Boden, als alle Anwesenden ihren Zauberstab auf den jungen Mann richteten, doch der apparierte erneut innerhalb des Raumes.

Von unten hörte man ein Kind lauthals kreischen als würde es um sein Leben fürchten.

Kingsley ließ den Rauch verschwinden, Proudfoot belegte den Raum mit einem Zauber, der die Flucht unmöglich machte und Savage vereitelte die Möglichkeit einer Apparation im Zimmer. Die vier Auroren, die mit Munson ins Haus gekommen waren, stürmten das Zimmer und machten den jungen Mann am Fenster aus, der den Zauberstab blind auf vermeintliche Ziele im Raum richtete, denn die Auroren oder ihre Silhouetten konnte er nicht mehr sehen, ohne Frage aber sehr gut hören, auch wenn sie sich noch so ruhig verhielten.

„Verschwindet, ihr Schweine! Wir haben nie jemandem etwas getan", schrie der junge Mann, der sich nun arg in die Enge getrieben fühlte.

Proudfoot, Savage und eine weibliche Aurorin namens Crystal Nash zielten auf den Dunkelhäutigen und sagten gleichzeitig: „Expelliarmus!"

Gegen die drei Angreifer konnte sich der junge Mann nicht zur Wehr setzen. Nachdem er seinen Stab an einen der Unsichtbaren verloren hatte, begann er mit einem Male am ganzen Leib zu zittern, denn ohne einen Zauberstab waren die meisten Zauberer völlig hilflos. Gleich als man ihn entwaffnet hatte, wurde er mit magischen Fesseln bewegungsunfähig gemacht, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, sich die Lunge aus dem Hals zu schreien; vor Angst, wie Kingsley zu wissen glaubte.

Eine tiefe, körperlose Stimme erklang im Raum und sagte: „Wir sind Auroren des Ministeriums. Sie werden dazu angehalten, jeden Widerstand aufzugeben und sich verhaften zu lassen, damit Ihre Identität geklärt werden kann."

Der junge Mann atmete so heftig, dass ihm schwindelig wurde und er zu schwanken begann, so dass Kingsley diesen Moment wählte, um den Desillusionierungszauber an sich selbst und den anderen Auroren aufzuheben, damit der Überwältigte sein Gegenüber sehen konnte.

Kingsley staunte, als der junge Mann aufgeregt atmend wissen wollte: „Wo ist meine Tochter?"

Eine Antwort blieb er ihm schuldig, denn er kümmerte sich erst um Kevin, der sich bereits von dem Fluch erholt hatte und sich, wenn auch nur wackelig, allein auf den Beinen halten konnte. Auch Tracey hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt wie auch Munson, der vorhin neben Kingsley gestanden hatte.

Überrascht darüber, dass seine Teammitglieder wohlauf waren, blickte er den Gefesselten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er fragte: „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Mit wem dachten Sie hätten Sie es zu tun?"

Hauchend und mit den Nerven am Ende antwortete der Gefangene: „Todesser."

„Todesser? Verstecken Sie sich vor denen?", wollte Kingsley wissen und sein Gefangener nickte. „Warum hier?"

„Gerade hier!", zischte der junge Mann gereizt, doch er ging nicht ins Detail. „Wo ist meine Tochter?"

„Keine Sorge, sie wird bei einer unserer Aurorinnen sein", entgegnete Kingsley gelassen, der sechs Auroren seines Teams anwies, noch den Dachboden abzusuchen. „Ist noch jemand außer Ihnen hier?", fragte Kingsley gleich darauf, während er sich dem jungen Mann näherte, der nun trotz seiner dunkleren Hautfarbe erschreckend blass aussah.

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er forderte: „Bringen Sie meine Tochter her!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Tochter weiterhin das", er nickte zum Bett hinüber, indem der bewegungslose Frauenkörper lag, „sehen sollte. Sie und Ihre Tochter werden mit uns kommen."

„Aber…" Der junge Mann hielt inne und blickte zum Bett hinüber. „Sie kann nicht hier bleiben! Sie braucht mich!"

Kingsley konnte nicht einmal erahnen, was der junge Mann durchlebt haben musste, dass er so verwirrt schien.

„Die Mitarbeiter vom Mungos werden die Leiche abholen und…"

„NEIN! Sie ist nicht tot!", wollte der junge Mann ihm aufgebracht weismachen.

Irritiert blickte Kingsley erneut zum Bett hinüber. Die Haut der Frau war gräulich, ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich nicht und würde sie nur geschlafen, dann musste sie einen sehr festen Schlaf haben, dass sie von dem Lärm des Kampfes nicht erwacht war.

„Sie sind verwirrt, junger Mann. Kommen Sie…" Kingsley hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wollte soeben den Mobilcorpus verwenden, um den Gefangenen in der Luft schwebend antransportieren zu können, da widersprach er erneut.

„Um Himmels Willen, glauben Sie mir doch, sie ist nicht tot! Ich kann sie nicht einfach hier lassen", sagte der junge Mann völlig entrüstet.

„Hören Sie…", begann Kingsley besonnen.

Dass der Gefangene mit einem wortlosen Zauberspruch die magischen Fesseln zwar nicht vollständig hatte lösen können, aber durchaus an seinen Händen gelockert hatte, war Kingsley leider entgangen. Als der junge Mann mit einem Male mit den Fäusten auf ihn einschlug, da reagierte Tracey als Erste und sie versteinerte den Gefangenen mit einem Petrificus Totalus.

Auf dem Grundstück hatten sich die Auroren nach einer gründlichen Durchsuchung des Hauses zusammengefunden und sie unterhielten sich aufgeregt über das, was geschehen war. Kingsley erspähte Tonks ein wenig abseits. Sie hielt das kleine Mädchen im Arm, welches sie mit ihrem Umhang wärmte, denn es war bitterkalt.

„Hallo King", sagte Tonks trübsinnig, denn es hatte ihr im Herzen wehgetan, das Kind so erschreckt zu haben. Um sie zu beruhigen, hatte Tonks sie vorhin auf den Arm genommen, war ins Freie gegangen und hatte den Desillusionierungszauber aufgehoben, so dass das Mädchen keine Angst mehr haben würde.

Das Mädchen in Tonks Armen machte ein ganz trauriges Gesicht und die Augen und Wangen waren feucht. Es musste eine ganze Weile fürchterlich geweint haben, wovon es jetzt müde war.

„Hallo Kleine", sagte Kingsley mit freundlich ruhiger Stimme, doch das Kind schaute ihn nicht an, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in den Falten von Tonks' Umhang. „Wie heißt du?", wollte Kingsley wissen, doch auch da zierte sich das Kind, eine Antwort zu geben. Tonks machte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich, dass auch sie noch nicht den Namen des Kindes erfahren hatte.

„KINGSLEY", hörte man eine raue, alles übertönende Stimme rufen.

Als Kingsley und Tonks sich umdrehten, erkannten sie Alastor, der mit seinem Gehstock auf sie zugehinkt kam.

„Kingsley, warum bin ich nicht informiert worden?", meckerte Alastor, als er die beiden erreicht hatte.

„Du bist seit Jahren im Ruhestand, Alastor", erinnerte Kingsley ihn gelassen.

„Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich darauf verzichten möchte, den Lestrange-Brüdern das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet! Das nächste Mal…" Alastor hielt inne, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass das Kind in Tonks Armen wegen seiner herrischen Stimme zusammengezuckt war. „Oh", war seine Entschuldigung. An das Mädchen herantretend fragte Alastor zwar freundlich, aber in den Augen eines Kindes wahrscheinlich noch immer viel zu angsteinflössend: „Wer bist du denn?"

Das Mädchen blinzelte hinter dem Umhang hervor und als sie Alastors verstümmeltes Gesicht erkannte, die fehlenden Teile der Nase, die vielen Narben und das rotierende magische Auge, da presste das Kind sein Gesicht erschrocken in Tonks Halsbeuge.

„Brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Mädchen", sagte Alastor sehr viel ruhiger und das Mädchen drehte daraufhin seinen Kopf und schaute mit nur einem Auge zu dem hässlichen Mann, dessen Lächeln ihn nicht ein kleines bisschen sympathischer erscheinen ließ. Alastor tippte mit dem Zeigefinger oberhalb seiner Wange und deutete damit auf sein falsches Auge, bevor er sagte: „Weißt du, was das ist?" Das Mädchen schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, so dass Alastor erklärte: „Das ist ein magisches Auge und weißt du, was das kann?" Wieder verneinte die Kleine. „Damit kann ich in die Zukunft sehen", log er aufmunternd. „Und ich sehe, dass alles gut werden wird." Das Mädchen begann sanft zu lächeln, denn es wollte dem Mann glauben. „Also Kopf hoch, meine Kleine", sagte er ermutigend, bevor er Kingsley am Oberarm packte und ein paar Schritte mit ihm ging.

„Also, wen habt ihr geschnappt?", fragte Alastor enthusiastisch.

„Einen jungen Mann, der sich laut seiner Aussage vor Todessern versteckt gehalten hatte, dann sein Kind und die Leiche der Mutter", zählte Kingsley auf.

„Leiche? Und wo habt ihr die gefunden?" Kingsley erkannte, dass Alastor sehr skeptisch war.

Er atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er antwortete: „Sie lag im Bett neben dem jungen Mann. Ich vermute, aber das werden die Heiler im Mungos feststellen müssen, dass der Gefangene psychisch gestört ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch das Kind für eine lange Zeit mit der Verstorbenen konfrontiert worden war."

Einige Geräusche kündigten die angeforderten Medi-Magier des Mungos an, denen Kingsley Anweisungen geben musste.

„Wenn du mich einen Moment entschuldigst, Alastor?", sagte Kingsley, bevor er die Organisation des Abtransportes übernahm. Alastor schaute ihm hinterher, bevor er sich umdrehte und sein Blick erneut auf Tonks und das Kind fiel, denen er sich näherte und als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, hörte er die zittrige Stimme des Mädchens.

„Wo ist mein Papa und meine Mama?"

Ohne zu fragen sprach Alastor einen Wärmezauber um Tonks herum, bevor er forderte: „Erzähl mir von deiner Mama."

Noch immer war er dem Mädchen nicht geheuer, doch sie antwortete nichtsdestotrotz: „Sie schläft viel."

Tonks hatte offensichtlich noch nicht erfahren, was Kingsley im Bett neben dem Gefangenen gefunden hatte, denn vor dem Kind hatte er nicht von der Verblichenen reden wollen, wie Alastor vermutete.

„Sie schläft viel?", fragte er gespielt erstaunt nach. Das Mädchen nickte heftig, so dass er wissen wollte: „Ist sie so müde? Wie lange schläft sie schon?"

„Schon immer", antwortete die Kleine knapp, weswegen Alastor vermutete, dass das Kind seine Mutter nie anders kennen gelernt hatte.

„Schon immer? Das ist aber viel zu lange", sagte er.

„Sie hat sich in den Finger gestochen und ist eingeschlafen", erzählte das Mädchen müde.

„Gestochen?", wiederholte Alastor fragend.

„Na, wie Dornröschen", sagte sie lang gezogen und nörgelnd, weil sie nicht zu verstehen schien, warum er ihr nicht folgen konnte.


	134. Von Schein und Sein

Hi **Alter Muggel**,  
wie lufa schreibt, hatte sie auch Probleme beim Hochladen einer Review. stellt momentan ja einiges um.  
Vielen Dank für die netten Worte, da freue ich mich drüber. Die Vorgehensweise des kleinen Mädchens lässt ahnen, wie vorsichtig sie von Anfang an sein musste; wie schnell sie "groß" geworden ist, um überleben zu können.

Hallo **Daniel**,  
danke für das Lob. Was es mit den "Untermietern" auf sich hat, wird sich natürlich noch klären und weil ich ja nicht gemein bin, erfährt man mehr im folgenden Kapitel.

Hi **lufa**,  
ja, es gab da offensichtlich Probleme bei . Alter Muggel konnte auch keine Review hinterlassen.  
Sich im Haus des Feindes zu verstecken ist kein blöder Schachzug, da hast du Recht. Die Kleine ist für ihr Alter in bestimmten Situationen sehr "erwachsen", geradezu übervorsichtig. Vormachen kann man Kindern nichts. Vielleicht hat sie nichts anderes gelernt als auf der Hut zu sein? Ein paar Fragen werden in diesem Kapitel beantwortet.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Eins und eins hatte Tonks zusammenzählen können und sie wusste nun, dass die Mutter verstorben sein musste. Das, was das Mädchen erzählte, nämlich dass ihre Mutter sich gestochen hätte und nun wie Dornröschen schlafen würde, konnte als kindliche Erklärung für den Tod gedeutet werden.

Noch immer warteten die Auroren vor Malfoy Manor darauf, den Befehl zum Abzug zu bekommen, aber Tonks wusste, dass niemand gehen durfte, wenn Kingsley es nicht sagte und so hielt sie das Mädchen weiterhin im Arm und wärmte sie mit ihrem Umhang.

Mit milder Stimme fragte Tonks mitfühlend: „Wann hat sie sich gestochen?" Natürlich ahnte sie, dass dieses Wort nur ein Synonym für den Zeitpunkt sein konnte, als die Mutter verschieden war.

„Bevor ich auf die Welt gekommen bin."

Die Antwort des Mädchens schockierte Alastor und Tonks im ersten Moment, doch es war unmöglich, dass diese Aussage stimmen konnte. Ihr Vater musste ihr das erzählt haben, denn mit drei oder vier Jahren konnte das Kind logische Zusammenhänge noch nicht klar deuten.

Einige Medi-Magier, gefolgt von Proudfoot, Savage und Nash, verließen Malfoy Manor mit einem in der Luft schwebenden schwarzen Sack, der ihnen folgte. Das Mädchen sah den Sack und fragte neugierig: „Ist da Mama drin?" Tonks blickte hinüber und erkannte den Leichensack, was ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, denn viel zu oft hatte sie in Kriegszeiten diesen Anblick ertragen müssen. Viel schockierender war jedoch das, was das Mädchen auf ihrem Arm sagte, denn die äußerte sehr besorgt: „Aber da drin kriegt sie doch keine Luft!" Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Locken blickte Tonks in die Augen und wimmerte herzerweichend: „Ich will zu meiner Mama." Die großen Kulleraugen füllten sich mit Tränen, bevor das Mädchen diesmal viel energischer forderte: „Lass mich runter! Ich will zu meiner Mama!"

Tonks fragte sich, wie sie einem Kind in diesem Alter verständlich machen konnte, dass ihre Mutter verstorben war und sie nicht mehr zu ihr gehen dürfte, da schlängelte und wandte sich die Kleine unverhofft in ihren Armen und sie trat und schlug, so dass Tonks sie absetzen musste. Sie hielt das Handgelenkt des Mädchens fest, ließ aber los, als sie befürchten musste, sie könnte dem Kind Schmerzen zufügen, denn die drehte sich unermüdlich, um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und als sie es geschafft hatte, rannte sie zu den Medi-Magiern hinüber, die den Sack auf den Boden abgelegt hatten, weil Kingsley mit ihnen sprechen wollte.

Das Mädchen hatte den Sack in Windeseile geöffnet und war schon dabei, zu ihrer Mutter hineinzukrauchen, da wurde sie von einem der Medi-Magier gepackt und in diesem Moment begann das Kind zu kreischen. Ihre markerschütternden Schreie waren furchtbarer mit anzuhören als jeder Schrei, den man damals auf dem Schlachtfeld von einem Menschen im Todeskampf hatte vernehmen müssen. Tonks drehte sich der Magen um, die meisten Auroren waren schockiert, nur die sechs Medi-Magier und der eine Heiler behielten die Ruhe, während das Kind brüllte und herumtobte. Es hatte seine Hände in die Kleidung der Mutter gekrallt und als der Medi-Magier das Kind wegziehen wollte, hob sich der Oberkörper der Toten, weil das Kind einfach nicht loslassen wollte.

„Helft mir doch mal einer!", forderte der Medi-Magier entnervt, dem ein Kollege gleich darauf zur Hand ging, indem er die Hände des Mädchens aus dem Hemd der toten Frau befreite und dabei fast sein Gehör einbußen musste, weil das Kind ihm direkt ins Ohr kreischte und immer wieder verzweifelt „Mama" schrie.

Leise sprach Kingsley zum Heiler: „Bringen Sie die Leiche endlich weg und lassen Sie das Kind und den Gefangenen untersuchen. Vier Auroren werden Sie begleiten." Der Heiler gehorchte den Anweisungen der Autorität ohne Widerrede.

Als Kingsley sich umschaute und Tonks erblickte, kam sie flugs auf ihn zu und empfahl mit bewegter Stimme: „Wir können das Drama beenden, wenn wir den Fluch aufheben, der auf ihrem Vater liegt. Dann kann er sie trösten!"

„Es wäre zu gefährlich. Der Mann beherrscht wortlose Zauber! Ich kann das nicht riskieren", erklärte er und es tat ihm Leid, dass er Tonks diesen Gefallen nicht erweisen konnte. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass die Qual des Kindes ihr mehr zu schaffen machte als die Tatsache, eine Leiche gefunden zu haben.

Nachdem die Medi-Magier gegangen waren und mit ihnen der Gefangene, das Kind, die tote Mutter und vier Auroren, kehrte ein wenig Ruhe ein.

„Tonks?" Mit trüben Augen blickte sie Kingsley an, so dass er sagte: „Alastor möchte noch einmal mit uns reingehen. Kommst du mit?"

Er würde es ihr nicht übel nehmen, wenn sie jetzt lieber wie die anderen Auroren ins Ministerium gehen wollte, um ihren Bericht zu verfassen, doch zu seinem Erstaunen nickte sie.

Den Raum, in denen sich der Mann und das Kind verschanzt hatten, wollte besonders Alastor sich ansehen.

„Wer hat den Stab mitgenommen, mit dem er euch angegriffen hat?", fragte Alastor, der über die Ereignisse in diesem Raum von den anderen Auroren längst informiert war.

„Tracey! Sie wird die verwendeten Zaubersprüche analysieren lassen, die mit ihm ausgeführt worden waren", erklärte Kingsley, als sie das Zimmer im zweiten Stock betraten.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erhellte Alastor den gesamten Raum, so dass man nun alles ganz genau sehen konnte. Im Bett war eine tiefe Kuhle zu erkennen und zwar auf der Seite, auf der die Frau gelegen hatte. Es roch zwar muffig in diesem Zimmer, aber es fehlte der unverkennbare Geruch, den eine verwesende Leiche hinterlassen hätte und das war es, was Kingsley stutzig machte. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes untersuchte er das Bett, aber er fand keine Anzeichen dafür, dass dort ein toter Mensch gelegen hatte: keine Spuren von Urin oder von den Flüssigkeiten eines sich zersetzenden Körpers. Womöglich, dachte Kingsley, hatte der junge Mann in seinem Wahn sehr penibel darauf geachtet, sämtliche Anzeichen für den Tod seiner Geliebten zu beseitigen.

Unter der aufgeschlagenen Bettdecke lugte etwas hervor, was Tonks' Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie griff danach und zog ein Kinderbuch hervor. Kingsley war nicht entgangen, dass Tonks das Buch anstarrte, so dass er ihr nahe legte: „Du kannst dem Mädchen das Buch bringen, damit es wenigstens etwas hat, das ihr vertraut vorkommt." Tonks nickte und steckte das Buch in ihre Innentasche.

Allen fiel auf, dass in diesem Zimmer kaum ein Möbelstück vorhanden war, an welchem nicht etwas fehlte. Ein Schrank misste eine Tür, an der Kommode klafften zwei Löcher, weil die Schubladen entnommen worden waren und einem Stuhl hatte man alle vier Beine genommen, doch die fehlenden Gegenstände befanden sich nicht im Raum. Zudem war nichts zu finden, das die Identität des Gefangenen preisgeben konnte.

„Gehen wir und schreiben wir unsere Berichte", sagte Kingsley gelassen. Alastor und Tonks stimmten ihm wortlos zu.

Zurück im Ministerium steuerte jeder sein eigenes Büro an, während Alastor ungebeten Kingsley folgte, was den nicht zu stören schien. Tonks setzte sich hinter ihren unordentlichen Schreibtisch, zog das Standardformular, mit welchem sie jede Akte beginnen musste, aus einer Schublade und füllte die ersten Felder aus.

„Einsatzleiter: Kingsley Shacklebolt

Einsatzort: Malfoy Manor"

Tonks stöhnte, denn sie war mit den Gedanken immer wieder bei dem kleinen Mädchen, welches ihr nicht einmal seinen Namen verraten hatte. Es klopfte und Tonks nahm die kleine Störung liebend gern in Kauf. Es handelte sich um Tracey.

„Oh, komm rein", sagte Tonks vertraut. Gleich darauf erkundigte sie sich: „Wie geht es dir? Hast du den Fluch gut überstanden?"

„Nichts passiert, er hatte mich nur für ein paar Minuten gelähmt. Es hat ein wenig wehgetan, als die ganzen Muskeln erschlafften", sagte Tracey ein wenig geknickt.

„Kevin und du habt prima reagiert", sagte Tonks aufmunternd, denn sie ahnte, dass die beiden jungen Auroren glauben würden, sie hätten versagt. Tracey seufzte lediglich, so dass Tonks erklärte: „Kingsley geht davon aus, dass der Mann sehr genau auf Geräusche geachtet hat. Deswegen hat er dich als Erste erwischt, weil du so dicht bei ihm gestanden hattest. Munson musste er gehört haben, als der seinen Zauberstab zog und der ist ein äußerst fähiger Auror, Tracey, aber selbst ihn hat es erwischt."

Tracey lächelte gequält, denn so ganz war sie nicht davon überzeugt, gute Arbeit geleistet zu haben.

„Soll ich dir bei deinem Bericht helfen?", bot Tonks an, denn sie selbst hatte mehrmals nachfragen müssen, bis sie so einen ausführlichen Einsatzbericht im Schlaf ausfüllen konnte.

„Nein, ich bin hier, weil…" Tracey seufzte erneut, fragte dann jedoch: „Haben wir schon Bilder von dem Gefangenen gemacht?" Weil Tonks verneinte und sie fragend anblickte, erklärte Tracey: „Er kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich habe ihn leider nicht deutlich gesehen und dann lag ich auch schon auf dem Boden."

„Er kam dir bekannt vor?", wiederholte Tonks erstaunt. „Woher?"

„Ich kann es erst genau sagen, wenn ich ihn nochmal gesehen habe. Kevin geht es übrigens genau wie mir."

„Kevin kommt der Gefangene auch bekannt vor? Jetzt wird es interessant, Tracey. Wenn ihr den Mann identifizieren könnt, würde uns das eine Menge Arbeit ersparen", erklärte Tonks freudig, denn dann könnte sie das Feld auslassen, in welchem sie bei nicht identifizierten Personen eine sehr genaue Beschreibung abgeben müsste.

„Ich muss den Mann noch einmal sehen, bevor ich es ganz genau sagen kann, aber ich glaube, ich kenne ihn aus der Schule", sagte Tracey.

Mit großen Augen fragte Tonks: „Aus Hogwarts?"

Tracey nickte und sagte: „Ich denke, er war in meinem Haus."

Blitzschnell erhob sich Tonks von ihrem Stuhl, ergriff Tracey am Oberarm und schleifte sie aus dem Büro hinaus.

Mit einer Genehmigung von Kingsley besuchten Tonks und Tracey das Krankenhaus, um mit dem Gefangenen zu sprechen, doch der war gerade noch mitten in einer Untersuchung.

„Guten Abend, Miss Tonks", sagte ein Herr in weißem Umhang, der ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Ich bin Professor Puddle. Mr. Shacklebolt hatte mir Bescheid gegeben, dass Sie zu dieser späten Stunde den jungen Mann befragen möchten."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich es bin?", wollte Tonks wissen, woraufhin Professor Puddle lediglich auf ihre lilafarbenen Haare blickte, die selbst in der Zaubererwelt ungewöhnlich waren.

Verlegen spielte Tonks mit einer Strähne und gab zu: „Na ja, eigentlich wollten wir ihn nur kurz sehen", gab Tonks zu.

„Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden?" Professor Puddle ging bereits den Gang hinunter und blickte hinter sich, um sicherzugehen, dass die beiden Damen ihm nachkommen würden. „Ich muss Sie allerdings warnen: Der Mann ist sehr angrifflustig. Er hat eine meiner Schwestern gebissen, aber zum Glück wurde keine Krankheit übertragen und die Wunde ist auch schon fast wieder verheilt, aber dennoch muss ich Sie zur Vorsicht anhalten."

„Wir sind Auroren, Professor Puddle", rief Tonks dem Professor ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Wir haben den Mann immerhin festgenommen!"

In einem Krankenzimmer mit nur einem Bett warteten Tonks und Tracey darauf, bis man den Gefangenen hereinbringen würde. Es waren drei Pfleger, die den seltsam ruhigen Mann, der vor wenigen Stunden noch geschrieen und sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt hatte, langsam in das Zimmer führten und ihn wie in Zeitlupe auf das Bett setzten. Mit hängendem Kopf und glasigem Blick betrachtete er seine Hände.

„Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Natürlich etwas zur Beruhigung", war die knappe Antwort eines Pflegers, die gleich darauf das Zimmer verließen.

Sich dem Gefangenen nähernd wurde Tracey immer deutlicher, dass sie sich nicht geirrt haben konnte, doch sie wollte sein Gesicht von vorn sehen, so dass sie eine Hand ausstreckte, um sie ihm unters Kinn zu legen. Auch wenn er eine Schwester gebissen haben sollte, so war er jetzt mit einem Trank gezähmt und er konnte sich nicht wehren, selbst wenn er es wollte. Tracey hob den Kopf des Mannes an und Tonks beobachtete alles ganz genau.

„Gott, er ist es!", sagte Tracey mit einem Ausdruck von Mitleid in den Augen, als sie zu Tonks hinüberblickte. Gleich darauf schaute sie erneut in das schöne, dunkle Gesicht vor sich und sagte leise: „Blaise? Blaise Zabini!"

Der junge Mann regte sich und reagierte trotz seiner beeinflussten Wahrnehmung auf seinen Namen. Er murmelte etwas, was Tonks nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Tonks wissen.

Tracey ließ von ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden ab und wandte sich ihrer Vorgesetzten zu, bevor sie wiederholte: „Er sagte, sie ist nicht tot."

Tonks versuchte, Blaise zum Reden zu bewegen, doch er war aufgrund der Mittel, die man ihm eingeflösst hatte, nicht ganz bei sich. Er war voller Sorge um die Frau, die man bei ihm gefunden hatte.

Im Flur vor dem Zimmer von Blaise Zabini stehend sagte Tonks gedankenverloren: „Wir haben Blaise Zabini noch vor dem Sieg über Voldemort für tot erklären lassen. Sein Zauberstab lag neben einem verbrannten Körper. Wir konnten die Leiche nicht identifizieren, aber wegen des Stabes…"

„Liegt ja auch nahe, so zu denken", gab Tracey zu, auch wenn man auf schlampige Arbeit schließen konnte.

Zu jener Zeit hatte das Ministerium mit ganz anderen Dingen zu kämpfen als sich mit der Identifizierung von Leichnamen zu befassen, denn Voldemorts Angriff stand kurz bevor.

„Dawlish hatte die Verantwortung für den Fall. Wird ihm nicht schmecken, dass er sich geirrt hat", sagte Tonks mit ein wenig Schadenfreude in der Stimme, denn ihr Kollege benötigte ihrer Meinung nach mal einen kleinen Dämpfer dieser Art, weil er selbst sich für unfehlbar hielt. „Meinst du, wir sollten auch noch einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen?"

Tracey schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, sagte jedoch: „Kann nicht schaden. Ich habe die Tote im Haus nicht genau gesehen."

Der Ansprechpartner fürs Ministerium, Professor Puddle, schüttelte zwar den Kopf, als er die Bitte vernahm, die Tote betrachten zu dürfen, beugte sich jedoch dem Gesetz. Er führte die beiden Damen zu einem Fahrstuhl, der hinunter zur Leichenhalle führte.

Schon die Gänge waren gruselig und erinnerten besonders Tracey an die Kerker in Hogwarts, in denen der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattgefunden hatte.

Mitten auf dem Gang hielt Professor Puddle inne und rief: „Stan?"

Der gerufene Name echote einige Male von Wand zu Wand, bis er sich am Ende des Ganges verlor. Dann herrschte Stille.

Einen Moment später quiekte Tonks, weil direkt hinter ihr jemand sagte: „Sie haben gerufen?"

„Stan, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen. Zeigen Sie den jungen Damen die Tote, die heute hereingebracht wurde und warten Sie auf Professor Junot, die sicherlich bald ihren Bericht abliefern wird."

„Wird gemacht, Sir", sagte Stan mit einem kurzen Nicken, bevor er sich den beiden Frauen zuwandte. „Folgen Sie mir."

Der schlaksige junge Mann mit den abstehenden Ohren und dem unrasierten Gesicht führte Tonks und Tracey nur einen Gang weiter, bevor er die schwere Eisentür öffnete.

„Nach Ihnen", sagte er höflich, doch in diesen Räumlichkeiten wäre es höflicher gewesen, selbst voranzugehen. Nachdem er gefolgt war, ging er in einen weiteren Raum und winkte die Damen heran. „Hier", er klopfte gegen eine kleine, viereckige Tür in der Wand, „liegt diejenige, die Sie suchen."

Er öffnete die kleine Tür und zog eine Bahre heraus, auf der ein mit einem weißen Laken zugedeckter Körper lag. Sich kurz vergewissernd, dass kein Professor in der Nähe war, fragte Stan neugierig: „Um was geht es hier, häh?" Er grinste und erklärte: „Ich habe eine Wette mit meiner Morgenschicht abgeschlossen und er denkt, es wäre ein Todesserangriff gewesen. Ich glaube aber, die Auroren haben einfach nur wieder Mist gebaut." Stan kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir beide SIND Auroren", stellte Tonks klar und das Grinsen im Gesicht des jungen Mannes verstarb auf der Stelle.

Gleich darauf nahm er das Laken am Kopf der bedeckten Person zwischen die Finger und fragte: „Bereit?"

„Meine Güte, nun machen Sie schon endlich", nörgelte Tonks, die sich noch immer über die Äußerung des Mannes ärgerte.

Stan zog das Laken hinunter und legte den Kopf frei und in diesem Moment zog Tracey erschrocken Luft ein.

„Was?", fragte Tonks aufgebracht.

Tracey hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und erklärte mit bebender Stimme: „Pansy Parkinson!"

„Das heißt…" Tonks hielt inne und richtete das Wort an Stan: „Wenn Sie uns einen Moment allein lassen würden?" Stan schaute beleidigt drein, verließ aber die Halle und schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit die beiden genug Privatsphäre hätten.

Nachdem sich Tonks vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zuhören würde, begann sie von vorn: „Das heißt, dass damals bei den Brandopfern nicht nur fälschlicherweise Blaise Zabini, sondern auch Pansy Parkinson allein aufgrund der gefundenen Stäbe für tot erklärt wurden. Da stellen sich jetzt einige Fragen: Wer waren die Toten damals und warum trugen die deren Zauberstäbe?"

„Da wird wohl bald ein alter Fall wiedereröffnet werden müssen", murmelte Tracey.

Tonks nickte zustimmend, während ihr Blick auf das Gesicht der Toten fiel. Sie hatte schon einige Verstorbene in ihrem Leben sehen müssen, doch an dieser Frau störte sie etwas. Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit, einen Gedanken daran zu verlieren, denn die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet und eine Frau mittleren Alters trat ein.

„Professor Junot?", fragte Tonks.

Die Frau lächelte freundlich und begrüßte die beiden per Handschlag, während sie sagte: „Ja, das bin ich. Guten Abend oder soll ich schon 'Gute Nacht' sagen? Wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen? Der Bericht ist bald fertig, aber nicht vor Morgenmittag, wie Professor Puddle es Ihnen mit seiner verzerrten Wahrnehmung der Realität sicherlich versprochen haben wird."

„Nein, wir sind nicht wegen des Berichts hier, aber wir möchten wissen, was Sie uns schon über die Leiche erzählen können", sagte Tonks ganz ehrlich.

„Nun, ein paar Dinge kann ich Ihnen schon sagen. Weder der Magen noch der Darm weist auf eine Nahrungszufuhr hin", sagte Professor Junot.

Tracey stutzte, bevor sie fragte: „Und was genau heißt das?"

„Ja, wenn ich das wüsste… Sie muss mindestens 24 Stunden vor ihrem Tod nichts gegessen haben, aber das ist gar nicht mal das Seltsamste. Nach meinen Ergebnissen – und die habe ich von einem Kollegen prüfen lassen – ist diese Frau seit ziemlich genau einer Stunde tot", sagte Professor Junot.

„Das kann nicht sein", warf Tonks ein. „Vor einer Stunde war sie längst hier im Mungos. Das würde bedeuten, sie wäre hier gestorben, aber wir haben sie vor einigen Stunden schon so aufgefunden."

„Ja, das habe ich den Akten entnommen, Mrs…"

„Miss Tonks."

„Miss Tonks", wiederholte Professor Junot. „Das ist merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Zudem kommt noch hinzu, dass ihr Gefährte, der junge Farbige, Stein und Bein schwört, dass sie nicht tot wäre. Ich für meinen Teil bin das erste Mal in meiner Karriere an meine Grenzen gestoßen. Ich habe Hilfe angefordert. Es gibt da einen ehemaligen Kollegen, der seit geraumer seit im Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium arbeitet und der mir sicherlich ein paar Tipps geben kann, aber er kommt erst morgen Früh angereist. Bis dahin…" Professor Junot hob und senkte die Schultern, um ihre Ahnungslosigkeit zu untermauern.

Mit Panik in der Stimme fragte Tracey: „Oh mein Gott… und wenn sie ein Inferius ist?"

„Blödsinn", warf Tonks ein.

„Oh nein", widersprach Professor Junot, „das ist kein Blödsinn, denn das war der erste Gedanke, der mir in den Sinn gekommen war. Ich habe sie auf den schwarzmagischen Fluch prüfen lassen, aber der ist nicht nachgewiesen worden. Für einen Inferius wäre sie auch viel zu träge, meinen Sie nicht?" Tonks und Tracey warfen sich einen Blick zu, der der Professorin nicht entgangen war, weswegen sie sagte: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich ein wenig krude erscheine, aber anders hält man diesen Beruf wohl nicht aus."

„Warum behauptet der junge Mann wohl, dass sie nicht tot sei?", stellte Tonks als Frage in den Raum.

Professor Junot zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und spitzte die Lippen, bevor sie laut vermutete: „Er könnte entweder so schwer gestört sein, dass er die Wahrheit nicht erkennt oder…"

„Oder?", wiederholte Tracey neugierig.

„Oder er hat es selbst erlebt und ist deswegen davon überzeugt."

Diesmal fragte Tonks: „Was hat er erlebt?"

„Dass diese Frau", Professor Junot blickte zu der Leiche hinüber, „wieder aufwacht als wäre nichts geschehen."

„Das ist gruselig", murmelte Tracey.

„Was ist mit dem Kind?", fragte Tonks.

„Das Mädchen war auf der Kinderstation und ist vor einer halben Stunde verlegt worden, weil es zu viel Lärm gemacht hat. Es wehrt sich gegen Tränke und Mittel und schreit wie am Spieß nach seinen Eltern", schilderte Professor Junot. „Möchten Sie sie sehen? Sie schläft bestimmt noch nicht." Weil beide nickten, bat die Professorin: „Dann folgen Sie mir, ich werde Sie begleiten."

Als sie durch die Tür gegangen waren, wurde Stan auf frischer Tat ertappt, wie er gerade einige große Schlucke aus einer Flasche Feuerwhisky nahm. Die Flasche versteckte er so schnell wie möglich hinter seinem Rücken, bevor er den Damen schief zulächelte. Professor Junot schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, äußerte sich jedoch nicht, sondern führte die beiden Besucher aus dem Zimmer hinaus, bevor sie mit ihnen einen Stock höher ging und derweil noch hinzufügte: „Ach ja, die einzigen Wunden, die ich an dem Leichnam ausmachen konnte, sind eine Narbe am rechten Knie, die von einem Sturz herzurühren scheint und eine ungefähr fünf Jahre alte Stichverletzung unterhalb des linken Schulterblattes, die jedoch weder tief noch lebensbedrohlich gewesen war."

Junot sprach kurz mit einer Schwester, bevor sie Tonks und Tracey in das Zimmer führte, in dem das Mädchen allein eingesperrt war, weil sie sonst ständig weglaufen würde. Die Kleine saß auf dem Boden, obwohl ein weiches Kinderbett und auch ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen vorhanden waren. Sie spielte mit dem seidenen Hemd, welches sie in Malfoy Manor getragen hatte, denn sie selbst trug jetzt ein weißes Krankenhausnachthemd, welches die Schwestern ihr übergezogen hatten. Die großen dunkelbraunen Augen waren glasig und wirkten hoffnungslos, als sie aufblickte und die drei Frauen betrachtete.

„Hallo Kleines, erinnerst du dich an mich?", fragte Tonks mit warmer Stimme, während sie näher an das Kind herantrat und sich vor ihm auf den Boden setzte.

„Du hast alles schlimm gemacht", warf das Mädchen ihr vor. „Ich will zu meiner Mama", wimmerte sie herzzerreißend.

„Deine Mama wirst du nicht mehr sehen können", sagte Junot. „Sie ist…"

„Lassen Sie uns allein", schimpfte Tonks, die nicht ertragen konnte, dass man dem Kind die Situation so herzlos beibringen wollte.

Professor Junot schien nicht gekränkt zu sein, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Tracey hingegen blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete Tonks, wie diese etwas aus ihrem Umhang zog und es dem Mädchen reichte.

„Ich glaube, das gehört dir", sagte Tonks lächelnd. Die Augen des Mädchens funkelten fröhlich und sie nahm das Kinderbuch begeistert an sich.

Während sie die erste Seite aufschlug, sagte sie ganz aufgeregt und sich daher selbst überschlagend: „Meine Mama hat's mir vorgelesen!"

Tonks wurde stutzig und fragte: „Wann hat sie dir daraus vorgelesen?"

„Na, wenn sie mal aufgewacht ist", erklärte die Kleine.

„Du hattest gesagt, sie schläft sehr lange", rief Tonks ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Das Mädchen nickte und schaute sich derweil ein Bild an, auf welchem ein großer schwarzer Bär nach einem Bienenstock griff. Sie blätterte eine Seite weiter und tippte auf den Bär, der in einer Höhle in einem kuschelig aussehenden Bett schlief.

„Mama schläft so lange wie er, hat Papa gesagt", behauptete das Mädchen und drehte das Buch in seinem Schoß. „Lies vor!"

Tonks nahm das Buch an sich, das das Mädchen ihr entgegenhielt und las laut: „Und nachdem Zottel der Schwarzbär sich an dem vielen Honig satt gegessen hatte, legte er sich für viele Monate schlafen." Tonks blickte auf und wiederholte: „Für viele Monate? Warum schläft deine Mama so lange?"

„Papa sagt, das ist wie mit Dornröschen. Mama hat sich gestochen", das Mädchen piekste sich mit einem Zeigefinger in den anderen, „und ist umgefallen." Die Kleine ahmte den Inhalt ihrer Erzählung nach und warf sich auf den Boden, um für einen Moment bewegungslos dazuliegen, bevor sie sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Aber Dornröschen ist mit einem Kuss geweckt worden", erklärte Tonks spielerisch.

„Dornröschen ist ja auch nur ein Märchen!", konterte die Kleine sehr selbstbewusst.

„Und deine Mama wacht manchmal einfach so auf?"

Das Mädchen nickte heftig und erklärte freudig: „Sie wacht auf und sagt mir, dass sie mich lieb hat! Manchmal liest sie mir auch vor. Aber das hier", sie tippe auf das Buch in Tonks Händen, „hat sie noch nie zu Ende gelesen. Sie schläft dabei immer ein."

„Hat dein Papa dir erzählt, dass deine Mama manchmal aufwacht oder hast du das selbst gesehen?", wollte Tonks wissen.

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und schien sehr erbost, bevor sie sagte: „Du bist doch schon ein großes Mädchen, warum bist du denn nur so dumm? Ich habe dir doch eben alles erzählt!"

Ein Blick zu Tracy verriet Tonks, dass sie genauso dachte wie sie selbst. „Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund" besagte eine alte Redewendung und Tonks war davon überzeugt, dass das Mädchen die Wahrheit sagte, wenn auch in ihren eigenen Worten und mit kindlicher Wahrnehmung. Letztendlich hieß das, dass die Tote nicht tot war, sondern unter einem Fluch zu leiden schien, der sie scheintot machte.

„Liest du mir vor?", wollte das Mädchen wissen, während sie auf das Buch deutete.

„Wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst", forderte Tonks spielerisch, doch die Kleine erwiderte nichts, nahm Tonks stattdessen das Buch wieder ab und blätterte darin, gab derweil in ihrer kindlichen Art und Weise den Inhalt des Buches wider, so gut sie ihn noch im Kopf hatte. Ihre Namen verriet sie nicht.

„Warum willst du mir deinen Namen nicht sagen?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Na, wenn du meinen Namen weißt, kannst du damit schlimme Sachen machen", erwiderte die Kleine und Tonks wusste, auf was sie anspielte. Ihr Vater musste ihr von bösen Zaubersprüchen erzählt haben, für die man den Namen des Opfers kennen musste.

„Aber ich würde dir doch nichts tun! Glaubst du etwa…"

Tonks wurde unterbrochen, als das Mädchen gelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckte und klarstellte: „Ich kenne dich ja nicht."

„Aber ich habe dir meinen Namen gesagt."

„Hat dein Papa dir nie gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein musst? Du musst immer auf der Hut sein", zitierte das Mädchen offensichtlich ihren eigenen Vater.

„Ich sage dir was, Kleine, ich kümmere mich um deinen Papa und eine Mama und dann, wenn es beiden besser geht, dann verrätst du mir deinen Namen", schlug Tonks lächelnd vor.

„Kannst du Mama gesund machen?", fragte das Mädchen sehr interessiert.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Tonks, die nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, an was genau die Mutter leiden konnte, wenn sie denn tatsächlich noch am Leben wäre.

„Liest du mir trotzdem vor?", wollte die Kleine wissen, als Tonks vom Boden aufstand.

„Ich hole eine Schwester und die liest dir vielleicht was vor, aber nur, wenn du artig bist und danach ins Bett gehst", versprach Tonks.

Das Mädchen strahlte breit und wollte wissen: „Wenn ich morgen aufwache, ist dann wieder alles gut?"

Tonks schluckte, denn in dieser Hinsicht wollte sie keine Lüge erzählen.

„Ich bemühe mich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Schon gut, ich bin trotzdem artig", versicherte das Mädchen, die vom Boden aufstand und sich geziemt auf das Bett setzte, um auf die Schwester zu warten, die Tonks ins Zimmer schicken wollte.

Mit Leichtigkeit hatte Tonks eine der Schwestern dazu bringen können, dem Kind etwas vorzulesen, damit es schlafen würde. Während die Schwarzhaarige der Schwestern ins Zimmer ging, marschierten Tonks und Tracey erneut in die Leichenhalle und sie trafen abermals auf Stan, der wieder dabei erwischt wurde, wie er Alkohol trank.

„Sagen Sie mal", sagte Tonks und sie erschreckte Stan damit, so dass er sich verschluckte. Sich daran nicht aufhaltend verlangte Tonks: „Bringen Sie uns nochmal rein. Wir möchten nochmal einen Blick auf die Leiche…"

„Meine Güte", unterbrach Stan, „bekommen Sie denn nie genug?"

„Sie bekommen offenbar auch nicht genug", sagte Tracey und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Flasche Feuerwhisky.

Er öffnete daraufhin kommentarlos die Eisentür und die Tür im Zimmer dahinter, bevor er erneut die Bahre aus der Wand zog und das Tuch entfernte, bevor er sich selbst aus dem Raum entfernte.

Tonks ging ganz nahe an den unbeweglichen Frauenkörper heran und roch an ihm, woraufhin Tracey ganz schwummerig wurde und zu schwanken begann.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tonks.

Tracey hielt sich eine Hand auf den Bauch und erwiderte: „Ich müsste eigentlich mal etwas essen, aber ich glaube, ich bekomme nichts runter."

„Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass die 'Leiche' kein bisschen nach Leiche riecht? Man müsste schon längst etwas bemerken, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass der Verwesungsprozess nicht einmal begonnen hat! Wir haben hier einen menschlichen Körper, der keine Lebenszeichen aufweist, aber auch keine klaren Anzeichen des Todes. Miss Parkinson ist weder tot noch lebendig und irgendwie stinkt die Sache!" Tonks blickte zu Tracey hinüber und verbesserte: „Ich meine, der Fall stinkt und nicht etwa…" Sie deutete auf den Körper von Pansy Parkinson.

„Wenn sie nicht tot ist, dann hat sie hier nichts zu suchen. Die Leichenhalle ist mit Kältezaubern belegt und könnte alles nur noch schlimmer machen", sagte Tracey besorgt, die sich in diesen mysteriösen Fall hineinversetzte und sich vorstellte, wie es sein müsste, wäre man in Pansys Lage.

„Wir wissen zwar nicht, was genau es ist, aber die Informationen von Professor Junot reichen mir. Es könnte sich um einen Fluch oder Trank handeln, den wir nicht kennen. Sollte sie leben, müssen wir sie wie eine Lebende behandeln." Tonks stöhnte, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Das Gespräch mit Professor Puddle stelle ich mir jetzt schon witzig vor."


	135. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen, wenn du nicht reviewst. Das ist doch kein Muss und sollte Spaß machen :) Es ist aber gut zu wissen, dass du es so spannend findest. Das Problem mit Blaise und Pansy wird noch einige Male angesprochen werden, bis dieser Handlungsstrang einen anderen erklärt und beendet.

Hallo **Alter Muggel**,

das ist schön, dass ein kleines Mädchen, das auch noch ein OC ist, dein Liebling geworden ist :) Ich stelle mir Tonks sehr kinderlieb vor (wie auch Remus), weshalb sie sich so nett um die Kleine kümmert.

Hi **Marlice**,

vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob :) Glaub mir: Beim Schreiben sind mir die Cliffhanger nicht immer bewusst, auch nicht, wenn sie schon an Folter grenzen ;) Lass mich deine Theorien und Thesen hören! Das ist doch immer das Spannendste für mich, was die Leser denken. Ob der Fall mit Pansy etwas mit Hopkins zu tun haben könnte? Vielleicht indirekt, aber behalte den Gedanken ruhig im Hinterkopf. Ich denke, wenn Trelawney den Umfang von Harrys Gabe erfahren würde, dann wäre sie sicherlich neidisch, denn es hat wirklich was vom "Sehenden Auge". Und ob Severus seine Seele versteckt oder eingeschlossen hat, das ist auch eine gute Überlegung, aber vielleicht hat er etwas noch viel Schlimmeres getan?

Hallo **lufa**,

nein, wir lachen dich nicht aus, wenn sich dir noch mehr Fragen aufgetan haben. Im Gegenteil: Wir würden gern deine Antworten hören ;) Ich hab's schon Marlice geschrieben... Als Autor erkennt man Cliffhanger nicht immer und kann auch nicht mit Abstand beurteilen, ob etwas richtig spannend rüberkommt, aber dafür haben wir ja euch Leser :) Wir lassen aber nicht lange auf Antworten warten.

Hi **Daniel**,

momentan sind die Auroren genauso ratlos wie die Leser, zumindest was den Fall Zabini/Parkinson betrifft. Und da soll nochmal jemand sagen "Fernsehen macht blöd" - ich schaue zwar nicht sehr viel TV, aber mit deiner Vermutung in alter CSI-Manier liegst du nicht gerade falsch. So, wir dröseln jetzt den roten Faden weiter auf...

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Schon während des Unterrichts war es Draco nicht entgangen, dass Harry ihn mehrmals eindringlich anblickte und am Ende der Stunde war er nicht überrascht, als er ihn bat: „Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie einen Moment bleiben würden?"

Nachdem die Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, fragte Harry auf vertrauter Basis: „Draco, ist das wahr, was ich gehört habe? Wer da bei euch im Haus gewesen war?"

Etwas verdutzt, dass Harry darüber Bescheid zu wissen schien, sagte er nickend: „Ja, Mr. Shacklebolt hat meiner Mutter heute Früh die Nachricht übermittelt, dass man jemanden im Haus gefunden hätte. Sie haben alles gründlich durchsucht und sie könnte Malfoy Manor jetzt wieder beziehen."

Es war Harry anzusehen und anzuhören, dass er von diesem Thema völlig ergriffen war, als er aufgelöst sagte: „Blaise und Pansy", er schüttelte den Kopf, „dabei hieß es, die beiden wären tot."

„Moment", sagte Draco mit einer stoppenden Handbewegung. „Wieso 'Blaise und Pansy'?"

„Dann hat man euch gar nicht gesagt, WER die Leute waren?", fragte Harry.

Weil sein Gegenüber den Kopf schüttelte, deutete Harry auf einen leeren Stuhl, auf den Draco sich setzen sollte. Harry selbst nahm direkt neben ihm Platz, beugte sich vor und erzählte: „Ich weiß es von Remus, weil er Tonks die ganze Nacht über beruhigen musste. Sie war völlig erschüttert. Die haben bei euch im Haus Blaise gefunden und ein kleines Kind UND Pansy, die wie tot wäre."

„Gibt es nicht so etwas wie eine Schweigepflicht, was solche Dinge betrifft?", fragte Draco erbost, denn es ärgerte ihn, dass man weder ihn noch seine Mutter über Details informiert hatte, dafür aber Harry die interessanten Einzelheiten kannte.

„Willst du Tonks anzeigen, weil sie es Remus und er mir davon erzählt hat, so dass ich jetzt dir davon erzählen kann?", scherzte Harry.

„Die Parkinsons waren Freunde der Familie und konnten bei uns ein- und ausgehen. Mein Vater hatte dafür gesorgt, damit Pansy mich ohne große Ankündigung auch mal überraschend besuchen konnte", erklärte Draco. „Aber warum sagst du, sie wäre 'wie tot'? Und was für ein Kind ist das?"

Harry hob und senkte einmal die Schultern, bevor er vermutete: „Vielleicht sind Blaise und Pansy ein Paar?"

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und fragte nüchtern: „Hast du damals mitbekommen, wie Blaise über Mädchen geredet hat? Die mussten außerordentlich hübsch sein, damit er überhaupt Interesse für sie entwickeln konnte. Pansy entspricht nicht gerade seinem bevorzugten Frauenbild."

„Warst du nicht damals mit ihr zusammen?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Warst du jemals mit Hermine zusammen, nur weil du ständig in ihrer Nähe warst?", konterte Draco.

„Tut mir Leid, es wirkte so."

„Blaise und Pansy", wiederholte Draco flüsternd. „Die beiden in Malfoy Manor… Wenn deren Eltern damals genauso von Todessern 'besucht' worden waren, damit sie Voldemort unterstützen würden, dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass die zu ihren Kindern gesagt haben, sie sollen das Weite suchen." Weil Harry nicht zu verstehen schien, erklärte Draco: „Nachdem ich das Mal angenommen hatte, wurde ich grob in Pläne eingeweiht und die besagten, dass man Zauberer und Hexen genau wie vor zwanzig Jahren aufsuchen wollte, um sie zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Viele werden sicherlich aus Angst zugestimmt haben, Voldemort mit Geld oder Informationen dienlich zu sein, aber die, die sich wehren wollten, hätten sicherlich ihre gesamte Familie vorher in Sicherheit gebracht."

Die Informationen ließ Harry zunächst sacken. Er wusste, dass viele Zauberer und Hexen ihr Leben verlieren mussten, weil sie sich offen gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten. Ganze Familien sind damals ausgelöscht worden. Mrs. Parkinson war bis heute spurlos verschwunden, aber man konnte nie einen Zusammenhang zu Todessern herstellen.

Die Stille unterbrechend fragte Draco nach: „Du sagtest, Pansy wäre wie tot?"

„Tonks weiß nicht genau, was los ist. Blaise und das kleine Mädchen sagen ständig, Pansy wäre nicht tot, aber die Heiler haben ihren Tod festgestellt, auch wenn es da Unstimmigkeiten zu geben scheint."

„Was denn für Unstimmigkeiten?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß, kann der Zeitpunkt des Todes nicht korrekt festgestellt werden. Die Heiler sagten gestern Nacht, Pansy wäre vor ziemlich genau einer Stunde gestorben, aber Tonks sagt, der Körper wäre schon Stunden vorher bereits in derselben Verfassung gewesen. Das sind die Unstimmigkeiten. Außerdem scheint Pansys Körper sich nicht zu zersetzen. Der Körper scheint tot zu sein, aber er hält sich nicht an die Naturgesetze."

„Ein Fluch?", fragte Draco in den Raum hinein.

„Tonks vermutet genau das oder sogar einen Trank, aber man weiß darüber nichts Genaues", erklärte Harry. „Sie hat trotzdem mit Kingsleys Hilfe durchgesetzt, dass Pansy nicht mehr in der Leichenhalle aufbewahrt, sondern wie eine Patientin behandelt wird. Gab wohl ziemlichen Ärger mit dem Professor, aber Pansy liegt jetzt tatsächlich in einem Krankenzimmer. Die Heiler sollen bei den geringsten Anzeichen von Verwesung Alarm schlagen, aber bisher kam von denen nichts. Sie liegt dort jetzt schon einige Stunden ohne Kühlung, aber an dem Körper verändert sich nichts."

„Ich hoffe, man findet etwas heraus. Und wenn es ein Fluch oder Trank gewesen war, der diesen Zustand hervorgerufen hat, dann drücke ich die Daumen, dass man ihr helfen kann. Es muss grauenvoll sein, in einem scheinbar toten Körper gefangen zu sein. Was ist mit Blaise?", fragte Draco.

„Kingsley hatte heute Morgen mit ihm gesprochen und das Gespräch hat ihn wohl sehr von den Socken gehauen. Er meinte, Blaise wäre aus allen Wolken gefallen als er ihm gesagt hätte, der Krieg wäre längst vorbei", schilderte Harry.

Draco wusste, wie Shacklebolt sich gefühlt haben musste, denn er selbst war sehr bestürzt über die Tatsache, dass Blaise noch Jahre nach dem Krieg in der gleichen Furcht gelebt haben musste.

„Blaise hat sich in unserem Haus versteckt und hat nicht einmal erfahren, dass der Krieg vorüber ist?", wiederholte er fassungslos, obwohl er sich Harrys bejahender Antwort im Vorfeld längst bewusst war. „Wie lange war er in unserem Haus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Kingsley wird sich um Blaise und das Kind kümmern", erklärte Harry. „Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden, sollte ich noch mehr Einzelheiten erfahren." Harry blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Ach herrje, du bist zu spät. Du hast jetzt Verwandlung oder?" Draco nickte. „Warte einen Moment…"

Mit seiner Feder bewaffnet stürzte sich Harry auf ein Stück Pergament und schrieb etwas nieder, bevor er es faltete und Draco in die Hand drückte.

„Für McGonagall, damit sie dir keine Punkte abzieht. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du zu spät kommen wirst", erklärte Harry.

Ein wenig überrascht zog Draco beide Augenbrauen und einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe, während er das gefaltete Pergament entgegennahm und auf den Arm nehmend sagte: „Diese Fürsorge… Ich bin beeindruckt, Harry. Es könnte dir völlig egal sein." Er meinte es nicht vorwurfsvoll und Harry fasste es so auch nicht auf.

„McGonagall möchte allerdings immer einen triftigen Grund haben, wenn ein Lehrer einen Schüler aufhält. Ich habe geschrieben, dass ich mich mit dir über Nachhilfeunterricht unterhalten habe", offenbarte Harry.

„Als ob ich Nachhilfe nötig hätte… Das wird sie dir nie glauben!"

„Oh doch, wird sie, denn ich habe geschrieben, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast, einigen Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs Nachhilfe zu geben. Du kannst allein von ihr mit mindestens zwanzig Punkten rechnen, selbst wenn aus dem Projekt nichts werden sollte." Harry grinste breit.

„Projekt…?", fragte Draco verdattert nach.

„Ja sicher, dein Nachhilfe-Projekt, weswegen du nach der Stunde zu mir gekommen bist, um meine Meinung…"

„Wehe, ich schliddere deswegen in etwas rein, das ich später bereuen werde. Ich glaube, du kannst das Schreiben behalten. Lieber lass ich mir Punkte abziehen, anstatt…"

Harry unterbrach Draco und sagte sehr ernst: „Warum denn nicht? Du müsstest nicht einmal viel Zeit investieren. Die Sechst- und Siebentklässler haben dienstags und donnerstags eine Freistunde nach 'Verwandlung'. Die beiden Stunden könnt ihr doch in der Bibliothek nutzen. Du würdest von so einigen Lehrern dafür ganz sicher Punkte bekommen."

„Ich habe darauf keine…"

Erneut unterbrach Harry, aber keinesfalls barsch, sondern verständnisvoll, denn er sagte: „Was hast du denn schon zu verlieren? Zwei Freistunden die Woche."

So, wie Harry es erklärte, käme sich Draco schlecht vor, würde er ohne einen guten Grund von der Nachhilfe, die einige Mitschüler tatsächlich nötig hätten, von vornherein Abstand nehmen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die sich von mir helfen lassen würden", sagte Draco skeptisch.

„Na ja", begann Harry, „es war ein Hufflepuff, der mich gefragt hat, wen ich empfehlen würde, weil er jemanden wegen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken gesucht hat."

„Du hast ihm gesagt, er soll zu mir kommen? Warum hat derjenige gerade dich gefragt und nicht Severus?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Severus wegen solcher Dinge zu fragen kann ein sehr erniedrigendes Erlebnis zur Folge haben und der Schüler wusste das und zur ersten Frage: Ja, ich habe dich genannt. Ich hätte auch Ginny empfohlen, aber ich weiß, dass sie schon eine kleine Gruppe hat, der sie Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gibt."

Harry beobachtete die Zweifel und das Zögern in Dracos Gesicht, bevor er einen Moment später anfügte: „Der Schüler wird dich selbst aufsuchen. Es war gar nicht geplant, dass ich dir davon erzähle."

Möglicherweise, dachte Harry, war es ein guter Zug gewesen, Draco Bescheid gegeben zu haben, denn ansonsten würde der wohl, wenn der Schüler ihn unverhofft fragen würde, sofort abgelehnt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt, das konnte Harry sehen, versuchte Draco sich mit dieser Idee anzufreunden, Mitschülern Nachhilfe zu geben.

„Wenn ich tatsächlich Nachhilfe geben sollte, dann bist du mir was schuldig", stellte Draco klar.

Darüber ein wenig baff fragte Harry: „Etwas schuldig?"

Nicht sehr ernst entgegnete Draco: „Entweder benennt ihr euren Erstgeborenen nach mir oder du wirst Taufpate meines Kindes."

Ein seliges Lächeln ergriff Besitz von Harrys Gesicht, bevor er mit glitzernden Augen sagte: „Ich war noch nie Patenonkel von irgendjemandem. Ich…" Harry überschlug sich fast. „Draco, ich würde auch so der Pate werden. Ich möchte wirklich…! Das ist fantastisch!"

Jetzt war es Draco, der über Harrys Reaktion perplex war, doch er hatte von Severus gelernt, wie man bestimmte Gefühle überspielen konnte und so riss er sich zusammen und antwortete scherzend: „Das würde aber bedeuten, dass du auch regelmäßigen Kontakt zu meiner Familie haben müsstest."

„Natürlich! Das weiß ich doch…" Harry hielt einen Moment inne, bis er verstanden hatte. „Ach, du meinst deinen Vater." Er überlegte kurz, sagte dann jedoch sehr enthusiastisch: „Das bekomme ich hin. Kein Problem, damit werde ich fertig."

„Dann kann ich wirklich mit dir zählen?"

„Ja sicher! Darf ich es schon Ginny sagen oder ist es noch geheim?", wollte Harry wissen.

Gelangweilt hob und senkte Draco die Schultern und gab so gelassen wie nur möglich von sich: „Du kannst es von mir aus jedem sagen."

„Das ist super. Ich freue mich wirklich", sagte Harry. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand, bevor er mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Geht jetzt lieber, sonst bekomme ICH noch Ärger von Minerva, weil ich dich so lange festgehalten habe."

„Gut und danke für das Gespräch! Wenn du über Blaise und Pansy mehr erfahren solltest…"

„Ja, ich melde mich dann!", versicherte Harry, der Draco noch die Tür öffnete und auch hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Einen Augenblick lang blieb Draco auf dem Flur stehen und er ließ die eben stattgefundene Unterhaltung mit Harry in Gedanken Revue passieren. Dann erst wurde er sich klar darüber, was geschehen war – dass Harry der Pate seines Kindes werden würde und der sich darüber auch noch wahnsinnig freute.

„War doch gar nicht so schwer", flüsterte Draco und lächelte dabei zufrieden in sich hinein.

Im Mungos herrschte zur gleichen Zeit helle Aufregung, nachdem Professor Puddle während des Schichtwechsels vor dem Mittag die Pfleger, Schwestern und Heiler über die neue Patientin informiert hatte. Die Pfleger und Schwestern drohten mit der Niederlegung der Arbeit, wenn die tote Frau nicht wieder dort hingebracht werden würde, wo sie ihrer Meinung nach hingehörte. Der Professor konnte die aufgebrachten Mitarbeiter nur beruhigen, indem er zustimmte, dass es für die Patientin eine Sonderregelung geben sollte. Es sollte nur eine Person für dieses Einzelzimmer zuständig sein und jeder stimmte für eine bestimmte Schwester. Falsche Schmeicheleien, die beinhalteten, dass besonders Marie immer so hervorragende Arbeit leisten würde, wurden nur gemacht, um die eigene Leistung unter den Scheffel zu stellen. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass Marie aufgrund ihrer Erziehung und ihrer inneren Einstellung einfach nicht „nein" sagen konnte.

„Gut Marie, dann darf ich Ihnen die Patientin anvertrauen?", fragte Puddle ein wenig fordernd, denn er selbst hatte genug von seinen aufgebrachten Mitarbeitern und da er sich nicht gegen die Anweisungen des Ministeriums sträuben konnte, wollte auch er Marie für diese Aufgabe gewinnen, denn ihr gehorsames Wesen war ihm durchaus bekannt; Marie war herzensgut und daher leicht auszunutzen.

„Wenn niemand anderes…" Marie seufzte, denn innerlich ging ihr die Aufgabe, sich um eine Leiche zu kümmern, gegen den Strich. „Wenn sich niemand anderes findet, dann mache ich das."

Die Kollegen gratulierten und versicherten, dass es für diesen Job niemand besseren geben würde als Marie, doch im tiefsten Innern war jeder für sich selbst froh, dass sich ein Dummer gefunden hatte. Auch Marie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass ihre Kollegen so über sie dachten und es verleidete ihr den Spaß an der Arbeit.

„Dann kommen Sie", sagte Professor Puddle an Marie gerichtet, „ich zeige Ihnen die Patientin."

Marie folgte ihrem Professor mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich nur noch, als sie das Einzelzimmer betrat. Es war unangenehm ruhig im Raum, nachdem Puddle die Tür geschlossen hatte. Kein Atmen oder Schnarchen war zu hören. Erst Puddles Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

Zum Bett deutend erklärte er: „Die 'Dame' wurde bereits so aufgefunden. Professor Junot hatte sie mit einem weiteren Kollegen untersucht und einzig das Ergebnis, dass dieser Körper nicht verwest, war für das Ministerium Grund genug zu entscheiden, sie wie eine Patientin zu behandeln."

Puddle blickte Marie an und machte ihr mit einem einzigen Gesichtsausdruck klar, dass er selbst es nicht befürwortete, dieses Zimmer an den im Bett liegenden Fraukörper zu verschwenden.

„Ihre Aufgabe besteht in erster Linie darin, einmal am Tag den Körper zu waschen", sagte Puddle trocken, woraufhin Marie bemerkte, wie ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken lief. „Auf Nahrungszufuhr können wir gänzlich verzichten, denn kein einziges Organ im Körper arbeitet; die Nahrung könnte also gar nicht verwertet werden. Des Weiteren", Puddle blickte Marie in die Augen, „ist Professor Junot Ihre direkte Ansprechpartnerin. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mit Fragen bezüglich dieser 'Patientin' nicht zu mir kämen."

Ihrem Professor hätte Marie am liebsten einen Kinnhaken verpasst, aber sie war viel zu anständig erzogen, um sich dermaßen daneben zu benehmen.

„Ich wette, dass sie", Puddle deutete mit einem Nicken zur Leiche hinüber, „eine sehr vorbildliche Patientin abgeben wird. Sie wird nicht um Unterhaltungen bitten, keinen Dreck machen und schon gar nicht über das Krankenhausessen nörgeln."

Maries rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust, doch dabei blieb es, bis Puddle sie allein ließ. Es war ihr unverständlich, dass der Professor einer toten Frau gegenüber so wenig Respekt entgegenbrachte, aber andererseits fragte sie sich, warum es bei einer Toten anders aussehen sollte, wenn er schon Lebende oftmals respektlos behandelte.

Während ihrer Arbeit stellte sich Marie vor, dass sie eine Patientin ähnlich wie den jungen Mann in Mr. Malfoys Zimmer vor sich hatte; jemand, der nicht bei sich war. Um diese Vorstellung nicht zu beeinträchtigen vermied sie es, der jungen Frau ins Gesicht zu sehen, während sie Zaubersprüche anwandte und wenige Stellen auf Muggelart reinigte.

Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, atmete sie erleichtert aus und dachte, dass es so schlimm gar nicht gewesen war. Trotzdem ärgerte sie sich darüber, den Schwarzen Peter bekommen zu haben. Ihren Kollegen und dem Professor würde sie es eines Tages noch zeigen, doch jetzt – und da freute sich Marie schon drauf – würde sie sich in Mr. Malfoys Zimmer begeben und während sie sich um das Bett des jungen Mannes kümmerte, würde Mr. Malfoy sie bestimmt mit einigen Anekdoten ein wenig aufheitern.

In Hogwarts während des Mittagessens – Severus' Platz war leer – setzte sich Harry direkt neben Hermine. Er beugte sich vor und fragte: „Hast du schon gehört, wer…?"

„Ja", sagte sie überraschenderweise, „Blaise, Pansy und ein Kind sind in Malfoy Manor gefunden worden."

Verblüfft wollte Harry wissen: „Woher…?"

Seine Frage brauchte er nicht zu beenden, denn sie erklärte bereits: „Ich habe ehemalige Kollegen im Mungos, mit denen ich noch Kontakt habe. So ein Fall spricht sich doch sofort rum, Harry."

„Hast du denn auch schon eine Ahnung, an was Pansy leiden könnte?" Nebenbei bediente er sich an der Platte mit dem Sauerbraten.

„Wieso? Was hat sie denn?"

„Was? Darüber bist du nicht informiert worden? Wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, denn das ist doch das Interessanteste", sagte Harry in die Länge ziehend, denn er triumphierte darüber, dass er doch mehr wusste als Hermine.

„Und sagst du es mir auch?" Sie hatte extra sehr gelangweilt geklungen.

Er schenkte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und erzählte nebenher: „Pansy ist wie tot. Keine Lebenszeichen und doch ist sie nicht tot, weil sie nicht verwest."

„Ach du meine Güte, ich denke nicht, dass das ein Thema ist, über das ich mich während des Mittagessens unterhalten möchte." Hermine betrachtete das Stück Fleisch an ihrer Gabel und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

Um das Thema zu wechseln erzählte Harry von dem Gespräch mit Draco.

„Du ahnst es nicht, wer mich heute zum Patenonkel seines Kindes gemacht hat!"

Mit ganz großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, bevor sie ihrer Freude mit einem unterdrückten und sehr leisen Schrei Ausdruck verlieh und vermutete: „Luna und Neville?"

„Wie kommst du bitteschön auf Luna und Neville?" Harry erlaubte sich einen Scherz, indem er mit vorgetäuscht schockierter Miene flüsterte: „Die beiden haben doch nicht etwa Sex?" Sie knuffte ihn am Arm, so dass anfangen musste zu lachen. „Nein, ich meine nicht Luna und Neville. Ich meine Draco! Ich werde Patenonkel von Susans und Dracos Kind!"

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Hermine darüber nicht nur erstaunt, sondern auch hocherfreut war.

„Das ist wirklich schön, Harry. Symbolisch gesehen reicht dir dein Erzfeind damit die Hand."

„Draco sehe ich schon lange nicht mehr als Erzfeind, Hermine", stellte Harry klar.

„Aber vielleicht sieht er das ja auf diese sinnbildliche Art? Möglicherweise bedeutet es ihm viel mehr als dir, dass du der Patenonkel seines Kindes werden wirst. Ich weiß, dass besonders in alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilien – und die Malfoys gehören dazu – solche Entscheidungen wie die Ernennung eines Taufpaten nicht leicht getroffen werden."

„Es schien mir eher wie ein spontane Entscheidung von Draco", murmelte Harry stirnrunzelnd, doch andererseits könnte es durchaus Dracos Absicht gewesen sein, es so ungeplant wirken zu lassen.

„Was ist mit Severus? Er war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zum Essen in der großen Halle. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut?" Mit besorgter Miene riskierte Harry einen Blick auf seine beste Freundin, denn er wusste genau, dass sie sich ebenfalls große Sorgen machte.

„Er spricht kaum mit mir und er verabschiedet sich meistens, bevor wir mit einem Projekt fertig sind, weil er müde ist. Ich glaube, er isst kaum noch etwas, aber zumindest vernachlässigt er seinen Hund nicht mehr." In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: 'Und sich selbst.'

„Ich hoffe, er nimmt deine Pastillen. Die haben mir damals wirklich geholfen."

„Neville sagt, dass der Liebstöckel und das Johanniskraut wunderbar gedeihen. Ich denke, ich werde spätestens in drei, vier Tagen mit dem Brauen beginnen können." Sie wandte sich Harry zu und fragte sehr interessiert und breit lächelnd: „Wie sieht es mit eurer Hochzeitsplanung aus?"

„Ginny möchte gern vor den Traualtar treten, wenn es warm ist. Ihr Lieblingsmonat wäre Juni. Da herrschen wenigstens noch keine Temperaturen, bei denen man bereits ins Schwitzen kommt, obwohl man keinen einzigen Finger krumm macht."

„Juni klingt schön", sagte Hermine verträumt und ein wenig sehnsüchtig. „Ron hatte auch mal gesagt, dass der Juni…" Sie hielt inne und wandte ihren Blick von Harry ab, der sehr wohl wusste, dass sie sich eine eigene Familie wünschte. Oft genug hatte Hermine zusammen mit all den gemeinsamen Freunden von einem schönen Leben nach dem Krieg geschwärmt, während man um ein Lagerfeuer herumgesessen hatte und jede Minute mit einem Angriff rechnen musste. Jeder hatte seine persönliche Vorstellung von einer eigentlich unsicheren Zukunft schöngefärbt und den Freunden das ideale Leben – wie man es sich wünschen würde – in den schillerndsten Farben geschildert. Den schlimmen Gedanken daran, jede Minute das Leben verlieren zu können, wollte man damit den Garaus machen.

In der Woche vor Weihnachten besuchte Hermine ganz alleine Hogsmeade und sie schürte den Hoffnungsschimmer, passende Geschenke zu finden, die sie jedoch, wie sie es geahnt hatte, nicht mehr per Eule oder über das Flohnetz bestellen konnte, weil sie mit allen Lieferungen erst nach den Feiertagen rechnen müsste. Sie könnte heute bei Zonkos einige Scherzartikel oder aus dem Honigtopf ein paar Süßigkeiten besorgen, aber das alles widersprach ihrer Überzeugung, zu Weihnachten nur Dinge zu verschenken, über die sich die Menschen auch freuen würden. Zauberutensilien von Derwisch und Banges waren auch nicht gerade das, nach was sie suchte. Die entnervte Hermine machte es sich nach einem zweistündigem Bummel leicht und besorgte Gutscheine, die den Beschenkten erlauben sollten, sich zu Weihnachten selbst etwas auszusuchen, auch wenn diese Lösung in ihren Augen noch immer sehr lieblos schien.

In den Drei Besen kehrte sie für ein Mittagessen ein und da wenig zu tun war, leistete Remus ihr nach Absprache mit Rosmerta Gesellschaft.

„Na, noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt?" Er lächelte freundlich und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, nachdem er ihr und sich selbst das dampfende Mittagessen serviert hatte.

„Wenn ich das mal nur erledigt hätte." Sie stöhnte genervt. „Irgendwie habe ich dieses Jahr völlig die Zeit vergessen. Ich hoffe nicht, dass meine Geschenke enttäuschen. Dürften sie eigentlich nicht, denn jeder wird sich selbst etwas aussuchen können."

„Du würdest niemanden enttäuschen, Hermine, selbst wenn du gar nichts verschenken würdest. Man braucht kein Fest wie Weihnachten, um seinen Freunden eine Freude zu machen und es muss auch kein Geschenk sein." Remus schaute auf den Hirschbraten auf seinem Teller und sagte: „Es reicht, wenn man eine schöne Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringt." Er blinzelte ihr zu, um ihr das schlechte Gewissen zu nehmen.

„Und wenn…"

Hermine hielt inne, als die Tür zu den Drei Besen aufgeschlagen wurde und sie zeitgleich mit Remus einen Mann beobachtete, der noch einen Blick hinauswarf, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Zu einem der anderen wenigen Gäste, den er zu kennen schien, murmelte der Mann etwas von einer „armen Irren". Wenige Sekunden später hörte man von draußen eine krächzende Stimme, die Hermine irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Was ist denn da los?" Den Kopf streckend versuchte Remus, etwas durch die Fenster hindurch zu erkennen, doch die Scheiben waren zu sehr beschlagen.

Eine weiterer Passant kam eilig durch die Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu als wäre ihm der Teufel persönlich auf den Fersen. Er schaute zu Rosmerta hinüber, deutete auf die Tür oder besser die Person, die sich hinter ihr befinden musste und zeigte diesem jemand in Abwesenheit einen Vogel.

„Das schau ich mir mal an", sagte Remus und verließ seinen Platz. Neugierig folgte ihm Hermine bis zur Tür, doch von dem letzten Herrn, der die Gaststube betreten hatte, wurde Remus freundlich gewarnt.

„Ich würde nicht rausgehen", sagte der Mann murmelnd, weil ihm sein Schal noch über dem Mund lag. Er entfernte ihn und zog sich auch die warme Mütze vom Kopf, bevor er erklärte: „Die Alte ist draußen und macht wieder mal die Pferde scheu."

Rosmerta schaltete sich ein. „Welche Alte?"

Der Gast zog sich noch den dicken Winterumhang aus und erklärte, während er den Umhang an der Garderobe aufhängte: „Die Alte aus der Hexenhütte. Die läuft hier rum und spricht jeden an, den sie auf der Straße findet."

Abwinkend sagte Rosmerta: „Macht sie das nicht mindestens einmal im Jahr?" Sie nahm gleich die Bestellung der neuen Gäste entgegen, während Remus und Hermine sich anschauten. Beiden konnte man die Neugier aus dem Gesicht ablesen.

„Ich geh mal raus", sagte Hermine unerwartet, bevor sie sich ihren Umhang überwarf. Remus begleitete sie und kaum waren sie vor die Tür gegangen, sahen sie eine alte Vettel, die zwei der wenigen noch auf der Straße verweilenden Menschen, die sich noch nicht vor ihr in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, ansprach. Die alte Frau schien sehr aufgebracht und durcheinander. Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen und wollte anscheinend vor etwas warnen, doch der Mann und seine Frau liefen immer schneller davon, so dass die Alte nicht mehr folgen konnte. Hermine und Remus wollten hören, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Als sie sich ihr näherten, hörten sie die alte Frau einem bereits nach Weite suchenden Passanten nachrufen: „Und wenn ich es doch sage: Die sind hier! Sie stürmen das Dorf!"

„Gute Frau", begann Remus beruhigend, „was für ein Problem gibt es?"

Die Alte drehte sich um und Hermine erkannte sie als jene Sabberhexe wieder, bei der sie sich vor einiger Zeit eine Unterkunft angesehen hatte.

„Sie kommen aus dem Stein und kundschaften die Gegend aus. Taucht plötzlich bei meinem Haus auf, das Gesindel und späht durch meine Fenster hindurch!" Die alte Frau atmete heftig und regte sich fürchterlich auf.

„Von wem reden Sie?", fragte Hermine.

Die Alte wandte ihren Blick von Remus ab und fixierte Hermine, indem sie die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenkniff, bevor sie vorwurfsvoll fragte: „Wollten Sie sich nicht bei mir wegen des Appartements melden?"

Ein wenig verdutzt über diese Bemerkung erklärte Hermine: „Wenn ich es genommen hätte, hätte ich mich gemeldet." Sie ignorierte Remus' fragenden Blick und wollte erneut von der Frau wissen: „Wen meinen Sie mit Gesindel? Wer stürmt das Dorf?"

„Diese Muggel! Habe sie gesehen. Kann die Stelle zeigen!"

Die Alte ging bereits voran, während Remus und Hermine sich fragten, ob sie die Sabberhexe besser ignorieren oder ihr doch lieber folgen sollten.

„Gehen wir?" Es war an Hermines Augen zu erkennen, dass sie nur der Hexe nachgehen wollte, wenn Remus sie begleiten würde.

Remus seufzte einmal, sagte jedoch: „Gehen wir! Vielleicht erfahren wir ja etwas Neues. Möglicherweise sagt die Frau die Wahrheit und es sind Muggel in der Nähe."

Remus und Hermine ließen die Hexe nicht lange warten, doch sie gingen nicht mit der alten Frau zusammen, denn die legte Wert darauf, einige Meter voranzugehen. Die Sabberhexe war halbwegs gut zu Fuß, obwohl sie damals schon beim Treppensteigen im eigenen Haus Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte, die auf totale Erschöpfung hinwiesen. Hier draußen bewegte sie sich sehr flink, wenn auch durch ihren Buckel leicht gebeugt und Remus staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Gegend mit einem Male wiedererkannte.

„Hier bin ich das erste Mal über die Fußspuren und die Dose gestolpert", rief er Hermine ins Gedächtnis zurück, während er mit einem Zeigefinger in die ungefähre Richtung deutete. Als er der Sabberhexe nachschaute, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und sie geht zum Fluss, wo wir die Fußspuren verloren hatte."

„Wir?" Hermine blickte ihn fragend an, bevor ihr ein Licht aufging. „Ah, du meinst Severus." Remus nickte.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Fluss. Durch die Feuchtigkeit war ganz in der Nähe des Wassers der Schnee geschmolzen, weswegen Fußspuren sich nicht mehr auf dem sehr steinreichen Boden abzeichnen konnten. Die Alte ging nahe am Fluss entlang bis zu einer Felswand, die vom langsam fließenden Wasser umspült wurde. Plötzlich tauchte noch jemand auf und derjenige hatte ähnlich wie Alastor ein missgestaltetes Gesicht. Hermines Ahnung, um wen es sich bei dem Mann handeln konnte, bestätigte sich, als die Sabberhexe zu ihm sprach.

„Hast du sie verfolgt, Junge?", fragte die Alte ihren Sohn sehr interessiert.

„Ja Mutter." Der Mann mittleren Alters blickte verlegen auf den Boden, nachdem er Hermine und Remus bemerkt hatte. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, dass man ihn und sein abscheuliches Antlitz bei Tageslicht betrachten konnte.

„Wohin? Wo sind sie hin?", fragte die Alte sehr erregt.

Remus ließ sich von Äußerlichkeiten nicht abschrecken. Er wollte sich einige Informationen verschaffen und fragte den Fremden daher: „Wen haben Sie bis hierhin verfolgt?"

„Muggel", sagte der entstellte Mann, der alles tat, damit man ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Die sind um unser Haus geschlichen; dachten wohl, es wäre nicht bewohnt."

Hermine konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum jemand so über das Haus der Sabberhexe denken könnte.

„Ich habe sie aufgeschreckt", schilderte der Mann zurückhaltend. „Sie sind weggelaufen, sind nicht appariert. Ich bin ihnen nachgegangen." Die Information, dass die Männer nicht appariert wären, ließ tatsächlich auf Muggel schließen.

„Sie sind denen bis hierher gefolgt? Wo sind sie dann hin? Sie können sich kaum in Luft aufgelöst haben, es sei denn, es waren doch Zauberer", sagte Remus weniger ernst.

„Nein nein, hier ist ein Eingang. Ich habe einen Eingang…" Der Mann redete nicht weiter sondern schlug einfach mit der flachen Hand gegen die Felswand vor sich.

Sich der Wand nähernd begutachtete Remus das Gestein, doch der Mann neben ihm sagte: „Nein, nicht hier. Auf der anderen Seite."

Man müsste ein wenig durch den Fluss waten, um die Felswand zu umgehen.

„Gleich einmal hier herum", sagte der Mann und deutete mit seinem Finger auf den Fluss und um die Gesteinswand herum.

„Ich werde mal nachsehen."

„Warte, ich komme mit." Alleine wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen, falls die Muggel noch in der Nähe sein würden.

„Du gehst auch mit, Junge", befahl die Alte ihrem Sohn, der ohne zu Murren gehorchte, auch wenn er sehr unsicher wirkte.

Jeder schützte mit einem Zauberspruch seine Hosenbeine, bevor Remus den Anfang machte und den langsam laufenden Fluss betrat. Er hielt sich an der Felswand fest und wählte seine Schritte mit Bedacht.

„Aufpassen, es ist glitschig", gab er als Warnung zum Besten, obwohl er gleich darauf selbst fast ausgerutscht wäre.

Der Mann folgte ihm und gleich darauf betrat auch Hermine das Wasser. Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da hatten sie auf der anderen Seite der Felswand wieder ein wenig festen Boden unter den Füßen, wenn auch nicht sehr viel.

„Dort", sagte der Mann und deutete auf einen dichten, aber blätterlosen Strauch im Schatten.

Mit seinem Zauberstab bog Remus die Äste des Busches magisch zur Seite, womit er den Eingang einer Höhle freilegte.


	136. Vita reducta

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

eine Leserin hatte mal geschrieben, dass man bei dieser Geschichte nie weiß, ob ein Detail, was einem im ersten Moment unscheinbar vorkommt, nicht später noch einmal eine kleine Rolle spielen könnte. Das mit der Sabberhexe und ihrem Sohn war jetzt keine tragende Rolle, aber sie sind wieder gekommen. Erst einmal werden sie wohl schauen müssen, was sich in der Höhle verbirgt. Na ja, noch bist du nicht in Frankreich (neid), aber ich wünsche dir jetzt schon eine gute Fahrt und eine erholsame Zeit.

Hallo **Daniel**,

Remus und Hermine werden sich die Höhle natürlich ansehen und werden ja merken, ob sie irgendwo hinführt. Erwartet sie nach dem Eingang eine Märchenwelt oder die knallharte Realität? Dieses Kapitel bringt etwas Licht ins Dunkel. Bei Draco hatte man tatsächlich den Eindruck, er hätte sich spontan dazu entschlossen, Harry zum Paten zu machen. Vielleicht hat er unbewusst noch etwas anderes damit erreichen wollen? Auf jeden Fall war es eine gute Entscheidung.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Warum so aufgebracht?"

Nach dem Unterrichtstag war Harry in einem Gang auf Draco getroffen, der sehr übelgelaunt aussah, weswegen er ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Wegen dir", sagte Draco mit dem Zeigefinger drohend, „bin ich auf die Nachhilfe festgenagelt worden!"

„Wieso, was ist denn geschehen?"

„McGonagall hat gleich, nachdem ich ihr dein Schreiben gegeben habe, das Wort an die Schüler gerichtet und jeden darüber informiert, dass er wegen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken mit mir reden soll."

„Hast du Punkte bekommen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dreißig, aber darum geht es überhaupt nicht! Ich wollte nie Nachhilfe geben und…" Draco seufzte und verkniff sich weitere Kommentare.

„Das ist doch aber kein Beinbruch", beruhigte Harry ihn, der längst darüber informiert war, dass nicht nur Minerva, sondern auch Pomona und sogar Severus Punkte an Draco vergeben hatten, weil es ein so vorbildliches Verhalten darstellte, seinen Mitschülern aus freien Stücken Hilfe anzubieten. So könnte Draco wenigstens einige Punkte, die er wegen seines Kostüms zu Halloween verloren hatte, für sein Haus wieder zurückgewinnen, doch viel wichtiger war, dass er sich den Mitschülern gegenüber von einer anderen Seite zeigen könnte.

Hinter Harry bemerkte Draco einen aufgebrachten Severus, der sich unhörbar, aber zielstrebig den beiden näherte. Als Harry völlig unvermittelt die leise Stimme seines Kollegen vernahm, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, denn er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Wo ist Miss Granger?" Severus war mürrisch, was man nicht nur an seiner Miene erkennen konnte, sondern auch an seinem Tonfall, denn er hatte böse gezischt.

Auf seine Uhr schauend sagte Harry aufheiternd: „Um diese Zeit würde ich sagen, ist sie in Ihrem Labor."

Ein fieser Blick, der Harry zeigen sollte, dass er wohl nicht fragen würde, hätte er nicht längst im Labor nachgesehen, läutete Severus' verbale Forderung ein, denn er verlangte: „Sagen Sie ihr Bescheid, dass sie heute nicht mehr zu mir kommen braucht, wenn sie schon von Anfang an fernbleibt."

„Vielleicht sehe ich sie heute aber gar nicht mehr", stellte Harry klar, denn er weigerte sich, Botenjunge für Severus zu spielen.

Nach einem weiteren finsteren Blick ließ Severus die beiden jungen Männer kommentarlos im Gang stehen. Beide schauten ihm erst entgeistert hinterher, bevor sie sich gegenseitig fragend anblickten.

Gerade heute, wo Severus sich aufgerafft hatte, endlich mal wieder ein wenig enthusiastischer an die Arbeit zu gehen, glänzte Hermine mit Abwesenheit und darüber hinaus war sie unauffindbar. Natürlich hatte er erst im Labor nachgesehen, gleich darauf war er in den vierten Stock marschiert, um bei ihr zu klopfen. Er hatte sich sogar, weil sie ihr Passwort nach dem Umzug nicht geändert hatte, Zutritt zu ihren Räumlichkeiten verschafft, doch dort hatte er niemanden angetroffen, nicht einmal den Kniesel.

Für einen Moment hatte er an der Glastür ihres Balkons gestanden, um sich die Landschaft anzusehen, die ihm von hier oben so fremd vorkam. Derweil ließ er seine Gedanken ziellos in seinem Kopf umherkreisen, um die Sorge beiseitezudrängen. Es war nicht ihre Art, grundlos zu fehlen. Überall hatte er nachgeschaut – auf seinem Pult im Labor, auf dem Schreibtisch im Büro, selbst auf dem Nachttisch im Schlafzimmer – aber er hatte keine Notiz von ihr gefunden, die erklären würde, warum sie nicht gekommen war. Sie schrieb sonst immer Notizen, dachte Severus.

Nachdem auch Harry ihm keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib seiner Schülerin hatte geben können, machte Severus sich nicht zurück auf den Weg in die Kerker, sondern entschied sich dafür, dem Dachboden einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Albus hatte ihm auferlegt, dann und wann ein Auge auf den kleinen Schatz zu werfen, den der Direktor in den höchsten Zinnen von Hogwarts aufbewahrte.

Während Severus vor Nerhegeb stand und sich nach dem sehnte, was ihm gezeigt wurde, betrat Hermine hastig das Schulgelände und sie war währenddessen schon ganz aus der Puste. An Schülern vorbei, die ihr neugierige Blicke zuwarfen, eilte sie so schnell wie möglich zum Büro des Direktors. Mit Remus hatte sie ausgemacht, dass er Arthur und die Auroren benachrichtigen würde, während sie Albus darüber informieren wollte, was sie in der Höhle gefunden hatte.

Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass nicht nur Albus sie im Büro erwartete, sondern auch Arthur und Remus, die kurzfristig entschlossen haben mussten, gemeinsam über die Bedrohung zu reden.

„Was habt ihr gefunden?", fragte Arthur überstürzt.

Remus und Albus blickten zu Hermine hinüber, die gewissenhaft antwortete: „Kisten, jede Menge Kisten mit Handgranaten, die viel weiter hinten in der Höhle verstaut worden sind!"

Mit wenigen Worten erklärte sie, wozu Menschen so etwas gebrauchen würden.

„Bei Merlin!" Arthur war kreidebleich im Gesicht. „Wir müssen das fortschaffen und…"

„Nein, wir können die Kisten nicht einfach mit Zaubersprüchen bombardieren; wer weiß, was dabei geschehen kann. Da muss ein Spezialtrupp ran, der sich um die Entsorgung kümmert. Sollte auch nur eine von denen hochgehen, dann wird es eine Kettenreaktion geben!" Direkt an Arthur gewandt empfahl sie ihm: „Sagen Sie dem Muggelpremier Bescheid, dass er Sprengstoffexperten schicken soll, die sich drum kümmern. Mir wäre wohler bei dem Gedanken, keine Auroren dafür einzusetzen."

„Habt ihr noch etwas gefunden?", wollte dieses Mal Albus wissen, dessen Miene durch Ernsthaftigkeiten gezeichnet war.

Remus hielt mit einer Antwort nicht zurück. „Nein, mehr war dort nicht bis auf die Kisten und ein wenig Müll, aber der Gang ist sehr lang. Wir wollten nicht auf eigene Faust nachsehen, ohne jemandem vorher Bescheid zu geben. Ich habe einen Spähzauber vorangeschickt und wir können mit mehreren Kilometern rechnen, die der Gang unterirdisch verläuft."

„Sollen wir Hogwarts schließen?", fragte Arthur, der von den Neuigkeiten so ergriffen war, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Es werden nur vier Kinder und einige Lehrer die Weihnachtsferien über hier bleiben. Die restlichen Schüler reisen morgen zu ihren Familien." Er hob den Blick und fixierte Arthur, bevor er forderte: „Der Bahnhof muss gesichert werden! Am besten schon heute, bis wir in der Frühe mit den Kutschen kommen. Ich werde die Schüler persönlich nach Hogsmeade begleiten!"

„Ich werde heute noch einen Auroren-Trupp herschicken", versicherte Arthur aufgebracht.

„Sollen wir die Schüler und Lehrer warnen?" Man hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sich auch Hermine im Büro befand.

Einen langen Moment ging Albus in sich, bis er die Gegenfrage stellte: „Ließen sich Personen nicht viel besser beschützen, wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass man ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat?"

Es war eindeutig, dass Albus davon abriet und Hermine musste innerlich zustimmen. Menschen, die von einer drohenden Gefahr wussten, besonders wenn es sich bei ihnen um Kinder handelte, könnten in Panik geraten oder durch Übervorsicht Schaden erleiden.

Albus entschied, den Schülern nichts von alldem zu berichten, versicherte jedoch: „Dem Lehrpersonal werde ich Bescheid geben."

„Keine Sorge wegen Morgen", sagte Arthur, „ich werden fünfzig Auroren bereitstellen."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus.

Die Lehrer hatte man noch am gleichen Tag darüber informiert, dass die Gefahr bestünde, mit einem Angriff von verblendeten Muggeln konfrontiert zu werden. Severus war der Erste gewesen, der sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatte, die Schüler nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten. Für Hermine, die die Versammlung ebenfalls besucht hatte, schien es so, als würde diese Situation ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen, weswegen sie sein Hilfsangebot innerlich guthieß. Was sie gar nicht guthieß, war seine bevormundende Art, denn er wollte ihr, nachdem beide die Lehrerversammlung verlassen und sich ins Labor begeben hatten, verbieten, die Schüler am morgigen Tag ebenfalls zum Bahnhof zu begleiten.

„Das gehört überhaupt nicht zu Ihren Aufgaben!" Severus machte deutlich, dass sie sich als seine private Schülerin nicht um die Schüler Hogwarts' zu scheren hatte.

„Und wenn ich in meiner 'Freizeit' zum Bahnhof gehen will oder Remus in den Drei Besen besuchen möchte? Wollen Sie mir das auch verbieten?"

„Sie haben Aufgaben, die Sie erledigen müssen! Laut Vertrag sind Sie dazu verpflichtet, Ihre Freizeit zum Lernen zur Verfügung zu stellen", machte er ihr besserwisserisch klar.

„Ich kenne den Vertrag! Da steht nicht drin, dass ich mich Tag und Nacht für die Lehre opfern muss und schon gar nicht wird erwähnt, dass Sie uneingeschränkt darüber verfügen können, wie ich meine Freizeit zu gestalten habe!"

Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, was ihn nur noch wütender machte.

„Sie bleiben hier! Das ist mein letztes Wort und jetzt halten Sie Ihren vorlauten Mund!", befahl er angriffslustig.

„Das hätten Sie wohl gern, aber in solchen Angelegenheiten haben Sie weder das letzte Wort noch können Sie mir den Mund verbieten!"

Severus kniff seine Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen und sagte mit aggressiv säuselnder Stimme sehr bedrohlich klingend: „Sie werden nicht gehen!"

„Ich fasse es nicht", sagte sie ungläubig. „Was verstehen Sie nicht daran, dass das nicht Ihre Angelegenheit ist?"

Er ging zu einem Schrank hinüber und entfernte einige Schutzzauber, bevor er ein dickes Buch entnahm und es ihr in die Hand drückte.

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie bis morgen Nachmittag mindestens die Hälfe gelesen haben!"

Hermine schüttelte perplex den Kopf, bevor sie seinen Plan durchschaute und ihn mit eigenen Worten widergab: „Jetzt wollen Sie mir irgendeine Aufgabe aufdrücken, um mich davon abzuhalten?"

Während er Zaubertrankzutaten betrachtete, warf er völlig gelassen mit öliger Stimme ein: „Wenn Sie diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigt haben, werde ich den Ausbildungsvertrag mangels Kooperation ihrerseits beenden."

Vor Wut fast platzend wies sie ihn zurecht: „Damit werden Sie nicht durchkommen! Was ist das nur für eine Art, Severus? Ich dachte, wir würden gut miteinander auskommen, aber nein… Sie machen es einem unmöglich, Sie sympathisch finden zu wollen!"

„Überraschend, nicht wahr?" Er grinste schmierig.

Gereizt sagte sie in den Raum hinein: „Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich die Stelle bei Ihnen überhaupt angenommen habe?" Aufgeregt lief sie auf und ab, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Sie sind genauso unausstehlich wie früher! Für einige Zeit dachte ich wirklich, Sie würden mich mit anderen Augen sehen, aber ich habe mich ganz offensichtlich geirrt."

„So etwas kommt in den besten Familien vor", beschwichtigte er mit provozierend herablassendem Unterton.

„Sie…"

Dieser Moment eröffnete sich ihr als jener, in welchem sie überreagierte und es machte ihr nicht einmal etwas aus.

„Sie halten meine Abstammung da schön raus, Severus!"

„Oder was…?"

„Sie sind genauso wenig reinblütig wie ich; immerhin war Ihr Vater ein Muggel! Wie haben Sie es mit Ihrer Abstammung eigentlich geschafft, sich in den Reihen der so geachteten Reinblüterfamilien zu etablieren?" Sie hatte absichtlich auf seine Zeit als Todesser angespielt.

Gelangweilt zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor er erwiderte: „Mit Charme?"

Verachtend schnaufte Hermine, während sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Sicher! Sie haben ja bewiesen, dass Sie mit Ihrer 'charmanten Art' jederzeit und überall Freundschaften schließen können", giftete sie ihn an.

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab." Er klang äußerst gelassen, geradezu gleichgültig.

„Ich werde morgen mitgehen", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie sich einige Phiolen an den Tisch holte.

Genervt seufzte Severus, bevor er ehrlich interessiert fragte: „Warum wollen Sie morgen mitkommen? Sie könnten im schlimmsten Fall Ihr Leben verlieren, sollten tatsächlich Muggel angreifen."

„Warum wollen Sie dann unbedingt morgen mitgehen?", stellte sie als Gegenfrage und ganz plötzlich überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl, welches man an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte, denn der war erst fragend, dann entsetzt. „Es würde Ihnen nichts ausmachen", sagte sie flüstern, „wenn Sie Ihr Leben einbüßen müssten."

Severus konnte nicht antworten, weil er viel zu irritiert darüber war, wie sie seine Aussage gedeutet hatte. Sein Schweigen war für sie allerdings Grund genug, ihre Vermutung bestätigt zu glauben.

Ruhig und leise richtete sie das Wort an ihn. „Das ist keine Lösung, Severus."

Mit bedrohlichem Zischen machte er sich über sie lustig, indem er sagte: „Betätigen Sie sich mit Ihrem Halbwissen jetzt auch noch als Hobbypsychologin? Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht, also hören Sie auf mich analysieren zu wollen!"

„Oh, ich glaube, ich kenne Sie ganz gut", verteidigte sich Hermine selbstsicher.

„Sie wissen gar nichts über mich!"

„Dann erzählen Sie mir doch einfach mal was! Herrgott, ich habe Ihnen so einiges von mir erzählt, habe aber selten etwas aus Ihrem Leben erfahren." Es klang wie eine Beschwerde.

Er schwieg, so dass sie sich dazu entschloss, ein paar Dinge zu nennen, die sie von ihm wusste. Sie hoffte, dass könnte ihn dazu animieren, ein paar Anekdoten aus seinem Leben preiszugeben.

„Mir und jedem anderen ist bekannt, dass Sie sich aus Leidenschaft Zaubertränken verschrieben haben. Ich glaube, wenige wissen, dass Sie einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor haben, wenn der auch sehr schwarz und sarkastisch ist." Er stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht. „Sie mögen keine oberflächlichen Menschen…"

Leise murmelte er: „Und keine Besserwisser."

Sich durch seinen Kommentar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassend zählte sie auf: „Sie haben ein Faible für Dunkle Künste und legen viel Wert auf Vorsicht und vorausschauende Planung. Sie sind ordentlich und verhalten sich kultiviert. Darüber hinaus sind sehr ehrlich, so dass es manchmal schon wehtut und Sie mögen schwarzen Kaffee und Käse."

Nach ihrer letzten Bemerkung zog er erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und es schien fast, als würde er sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen; Hermine hingegen hielt ihr Schmunzeln nicht zurück. Die Stimmung war nicht mehr so angespannt wie vor wenigen Minuten.

„Die Forschung ist auch eines Ihrer Steckenpferde, auch wenn manche Experimente nicht ganz legal sein mögen. Dabei ist es egal – mir zumindest – ob Sie nur auf den Erfolg aus sind oder Sie sich für einen guten Zweck engagieren. Sie helfen Remus und geben ihm den Wolfsbanntrank umsonst."

Verteidigend korrigierte er: „Sie geben ihm den Wolfsbanntrank! Sie brauen ihn, weil Sie meine Schülerin sind und gerade für diesen Trank Routine erlangen müssen!"

„Ja sicher…", sagte sie abwinkend, denn sein tatsächlicher Grund war ihr gleich.

„Ihre Mutter…" Sie hielt einen Moment inne, weil er ihr mit einem Blick verständlich machen wollte, nicht zu weit zu gehen. Nichtsdestotrotz fasste sie den Mut fortzufahren: „Ihre Mutter war zu ihrer Zeit Kapitän der Koboldstein-Mannschaft von Hogwarts. Ihr Vater und Ihre Mutter haben eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgegeben, als sie geheiratet hatten. Ein wenig später haben beide eine weitere Anzeige geschaltet, nachdem Sie auf die Welt gekommen waren."

Der Blick ihres Professors beförderte für einen Moment entgegen ihrer Erwartung die von ihm sonst so penibel überspielte Unsicherheit ans Tageslicht, als er sich ganz offensichtlich an seine Eltern erinnern musste.

„Ihr Vater…"

Er unterbrach flüsternd. „Woher wissen Sie davon? Von meiner Mutter?"

„Ich wusste es ab der sechsten Klasse." Die Situation hatte sich längst wieder völlig entspannt und Hermine sprach locker und ruhig. „Für Harry hatte ich ein wenig nachgeforscht, wer sich hinter dem 'Halbblutprinzen' verbergen könnte."

Ohne dass er es aufhalten konnte kroch nach der Erwähnung seines jugendlichen Pseudonyms eine unangenehme Hitze über sein Gesicht und er war sich sicher, dass man ein wenig Farbe auf seinen Wangen sehen konnte, doch sie ignorierte es.

„Ich habe auch ein Bild Ihrer Mutter gesehen", erzählte sie lächelnd.

Bis auf Lily hatte er nie jemandem von seinen Eltern erzählt, nicht einmal Albus, denn der kannte die meisten Momente aus seinem Leben aus einer anderen Quelle als aus seinem Mund. Selbst Lucius und Narzissa hatten sich nie für seine Familie interessiert, waren jedoch natürlich darüber informiert, dass Eileen Prince ein Reinblut gewesen war. Er könnte diesen Moment nutzen, dachte Severus, um das erste Mal in seinem Leben persönlich mit jemand anderem zu reden als Lily; mit jemandem, von dem er ebenfalls nicht verlacht werden würde.

„Mein Vater wusste nichts von der Hochzeitsanzeige im Tagespropheten", sagte Severus sehr distanziert klingend.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt nach.

Man konnte sehen, dass Severus zunächst kräftig schlucken musste, bevor er zugab: „Sie hatte es ihm erst später gesagt."

„Dass sie eine Hexe war", hatte Hermine ganz korrekt auf den Punkt gebracht, denn Severus nickte zustimmend.

Er unterdrückte das aufkommende Gefühl von Unwohlsein und erklärte daher sehr allgemein: „Viele handhaben das heute noch genauso, was an dem Gesetz zum Schutz der Zaubererwelt liegen mag. Sollte man sich vor einem Partner als Zauberer oder Hexe offenbaren und würde man aufgrund dessen von ihm oder ihr abgelehnt werden, dann wäre das häufig ein Fall für die Vergissmich."

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie Seamus während des ersten Schuljahres davon erzählt hatte, dass seine Mutter es nicht anders getan hatte und ihrem Mann erst nach der Hochzeit die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft gebeichtet hatte, damit niemand ihm etwas anhaben konnte.

„Aber", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „wenn man das erst nach der Hochzeit preisgibt und der Ehepartner würde dann eine Abneigung entwickeln…"

Es übermannte sie das schlimme Gefühl, dass es bei Severus' Eltern so gewesen sein könnte.

„Eine fünfzig zu fünfzig Chance für das Gelingen oder Scheitern der Ehe", sagte Severus kühl.

Ihre Ahnung verstärkte sich, als sie sich eines der wenigen Gespräche ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, in welchem Severus ihr einmal etwas anvertraut hatte und sie wiederholte daher: „Sie sagten einmal, Ihr Vater hätte Angst vor Ihnen gehabt."

„Ich ahne, dass Sie unser Gespräch erneut in Bahnen lenken möchte, damit Sie weiterhin an meinem psychologischen Profil arbeiten können."

„Was? Nein! Wir unterhalten uns doch nur…"

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war die Stimmung wieder umgeschlagen, denn er unterbrach sie barsch: „Sie stöbern und bohren und können es einfach nicht lassen, nicht wahr?"

Tief ein- und ausatmend ging Hermine in sich und entschloss sich dafür, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, was sie ihm auch vor Augen halten wollte, indem sie sehr enttäuscht klingend monierte: „Wenn Sie das so sehen, dann beenden wir das Gespräch lieber. Ich finde es nur schade, dass Sie hinter jeder Nettigkeit irgendeinen Angriff auf Ihre Privatsphäre vermuten. Das ist nicht meine Absicht und dass Sie so von mir denken verstehe ich wirklich nicht."

Nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens murmelte Severus: „Die Arbeit wartet."

Hermine kramte in ihrer großen Tasche herum und zog eine mittlerweile beachtlich dicke Mappe heraus, während sie sagte: „Sie haben lange nicht mehr mein Projekt verfolgt." Sie hielt ihre Unterlagen in der Hand und näherte sich ihm. „Ich hatte noch einige Experimente durchgeführt. Mit meinen Eltern, mit Anne und mit zwei Squibs."

„Ah, haben Sie doch welche ausfindig machen können!"

„Neville kannte die beiden. War ein netter Abend gewesen", sagte sie, während sie ihm die Ergebnisse reichte.

Er hatte viel zu lesen und begann daher sofort. An einer bestimmten Stelle verzog er fragend das Gesicht, so dass sie wissen wollte: „Was haben Sie?"

„Ein Kuss?", sagte er völlig ungläubig und fast schon angewidert, als er das Resultat ihrer Eltern las.

„Lesen Sie einfach weiter", riet sie ihm gelassen. Sie nutzte die Zeit, um ihn zu beobachten.

Aus seiner Mimik las sie einiges ab, auch wenn er seine Gefühlsregungen meist zu verbergen versuchte. Eine Stelle schien ihn zu erstaunen, eine andere schien Fragen bei ihm aufkommen zu lassen.

Als er fertig war, sammelte er sich einen Moment, bevor er mit seinen eigenen Worten zusammenfasste: „Muggel verfügen über einen spärlichen Anteil an Magie, der nicht nur äußerst träge ist, sondern keinesfalls zum Zaubern ausreicht. Nur in Sonderfällen kann die Magie – wie bei Ihren Eltern – an Intensität leicht zunehmen kann, aber selbst dann ist sie noch sehr bescheiden." Hermine nickte, so dass er erneut das Wort ergriff. „Squibs zeigen ebenfalls Anzeichen von geringer Magie, nur ist diese bei denen zwar spärlich ausgeprägt, kann aber, wie bei Arabella und ihren anderen beiden Testpersonen, dazu führen, dass sie gewisse magische Dinge fühlen oder sogar sehen können, während Zauberei weiterhin nicht möglich ist."

„Genau", bestätigte sie knapp.

„Ich schlage vor", er blickte auf, „Sie suchen sich weitere Testpersonen, bevor Sie einen Bericht für das Ministerium schreiben."

„Aber warum denn das?"

„Weil ein Bericht mit diesen Informationen für viel Wirbel sorgen wird und es wäre klug von Ihnen, so viele Resultate wie nur möglich zu sammeln, um der Zauberergesellschaft keine Angriffsfläche gegen Ihre Person zu bieten."

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, denn sie verstand nicht, warum der Bericht über ihren Farbtrank für Aufruhr sorgen sollte.

„Hermine", sagte er ruhig, so dass sie ihn anblickte. „Wenn Sie mit einem Bericht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, der eine magische Gemeinsamkeit von Muggeln, Squibs und Zauberern unterstreicht, dann wird es Proteste geben. Dass Sie Muggeln schon allein das Vorhandensein von Magie zuschreiben, wenn diese auch noch so gering und nicht zu gebrauchen ist, dann ist das revolutionär."

„Aber es ist doch nun mal so." Hermine war ein wenig fassungslos, als sie an möglichen Ärger dachte, den sie aufgrund ihres Berichts bekommen könnte.

„Viele berühmte Forscher, auch aus der Muggelwelt, haben in der Vergangenheit die Wahrheit verkündet und mussten dafür büßen, Hermine. Nicht gerade wenige Zauberer und Hexen halten Muggel für minderwertig und wenn Sie jetzt daherkommen und behaupten, dass Muggel Magie besitzen, dann benötigen Sie mehr als nur drei Testpersonen, von denen zwei Ihre Eltern sind und die dritte Person eine gute Bekannte darstellt. Ihr Arbeit soll doch nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten", erklärte er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme.

Hermine seufzte, denn sie wüsste nicht, wo sie Muggel auftreiben könnte, die man ihr erstens nicht als Verwandte oder Bekannte ankreiden könnte und die sich zweitens für ihr Experiment zur Verfügung stellen würden. Severus gab ihr einige Tipps und mahnte zur Vorsicht, denn Muggel, die nichts von der Zaubererwelt wüssten, dürfte sie nicht einfach einweihen.

„Vielleicht", begann er ruhig, „nehmen Sie für diese Tests einfach Ihren ersten Trank, dessen Resultate die Person, die ihn eingenommen hat, nicht sehen kann."

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach einem Muggel meinen Trank untermischen, damit ich Resultate bekomme", sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Skrupel.

Severus stieß verachtend Luft durch die Nase aus und rief ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück: „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatten Sie keine Gewissensbisse, als Sie mir den Trank untermischen wollten."

Sie stöhnte, bevor sie mäkelte: „Ich dachte, das Thema wäre erledigt. Werden Sie mir das ewig unter die Nase reiben?"

„Nein", versicherte er. „Nur in Momenten, in denen es angemessen erscheint."

Sie ärgerte sich nicht einmal mehr über seine Bemerkung, denn sie erkannte sie als frechen Scherz. Enttäuscht kniff sie die Lippen zusammen, während sie bereits überlegte, welchem Muggel sie ihren Trank verabreichen konnte. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und Severus erörterte die möglichen Probleme, die auf sie zukommen könnten, sollte sie nicht einen Bericht für ihren Trank verfassen, der Hand und Fuß hatte. Ein wenig später räumte sie ihre Unterlagen wieder zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche.

Verabschiedend murmelte sie: „Wir sehen uns Morgen am Bahnhof."

„Und hier", begann er, „hatte ich gedacht, dass das Thema bereits erledigt wäre. Sie haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und sollten Sie sie nicht erledigen, mache ich es wahr."

„Sie wollen mich tatsächlich rausschmeißen", sagte sie erzürnt, „wenn ich morgen mit zum Bahnhof gehe?"

„Nein, wie ich schon sagte, werde ich den Vertrag auflösen, wenn Sie die Aufgabe nicht bewältigen."

„Das kommt aufs Gleiche raus, Herrgott!"

„Sie sollten in sich gehen, Hermine, und sehr genau über Ihr Handeln nachdenken. Eine abgebrochene Ausbildung macht sich in einem Lebenslauf nicht sonderlich gut."

Ihr platzte der Kragen. „Oh, ich denke sehr wohl, dass man meine Lage gut verstehen würde, wenn ich nur sage, bei WEM ich diese Ausbildung nicht zu Ende bringen konnte."

Böse zischend fragte er: „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte Hermine aufgeregt, „dass so einige Menschen von Ihrem 'Charme' wissen und mich nicht dafür verurteilen würden, sollte ich…"

Ein Räuspern unterbrach sie und beide schauten zur geöffneten Tür, in welcher Albus stand. Hinter ihm wartete Remus, der verlegen den Gang hinunterschaute und so tat, als hätte er kein Wort vernommen.

„Dürfen wir eintreten?", fragte der Direktor sehr höflich. „Es tut mir Leid", versicherte Albus, „dass ich die Tür einfach geöffnet habe, aber unser mehrmaliges Klopfen wurde wohl überhört."

Hermine blickte zu Severus hinüber, denn es war seine Aufgabe, die beiden eintreten zu lassen und willkommen zu heißen. Sie bemerkte, wie ihr Professor sich von innen auf die Unterlippe zu beißen schien.

Einen Augenblick später sagte Severus: „Sicher, kommen Sie beide rein."

Mit selbstsicherem Schritt betrat der große Zauberer das Labor. Ihm folgte Remus, der die Augenbrauen leicht angehoben hatte und dem ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen lag. Er blickte auf und grüßte Severus und Hermine mit dem Vornamen und einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

„Ich hoffe", begann Albus, wobei seine Augen einmal fröhlich funkelten, „dass wir bei dieser doch recht lebhaft wirkenden Unterhaltung nicht stören."

„Wir…" Ihre Stimme ließ Hermine im Stich, doch Severus nahm es ihr ab zu antworten.

„Wir haben nur diskutiert", wollte er den Gästen weismachen und es schien ihn zu erstaunen, dass Hermine ihm auch noch nickend zustimmte.

„Ja", pflichtete Albus murmelnd bei, „das konnte man bis draußen hören."

Wenn Albus keinen Bart hätte, würde man ihn sicherlich schmunzeln sehen.

„Ich bin hier, weil wir", Albus nickte zu Remus hinüber, „uns eben mit Kingsley unterhalten hatten. Du, Severus, hattest dich für Morgen freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, die Schüler zu begleiten. Kingsley lässt dir seinen Dank für deine angebotene Hilfe ausrichten, aber er wünscht niemanden vom Lehrpersonal am Bahnhof, nicht einmal Hagrid. Er möchte keine Zivilisten in Hogsmeade."

Severus war kurz davor, das Wort „Zivilist" erbost zu wiederholen, doch er verkniff es sich, sondern ballte lediglich seine Fäuste, während das Wort in seinen Gedanken ständig wiederkehrte.

„Hogsmeade wird gerade geräumt", erklärte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Geräumt?", fragte Hermine nach.

Nickend erläuterte Albus: „Evakuiert, um genau zu sein. Die meisten Bürger kommen in der Winkelgasse unter und sie können wieder zurückkehren, wenn der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof verlassen hat."

„Was ist mir dir, Remus?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich bleibe die Zeit über hier", sagte er freudestrahlend.

Severus Augen weiteren sich, bevor er entrüstet wiederholte: „Hier?"

„Na ja, nicht in deinem Labor", scherzte Remus, „aber in der Schule."

Sich verabschiedend sagte Albus: „Dann ist ja alles geklärt. Tut mir außerordentlich Leid, falls ich euch das Thema für eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion genommen haben sollte."

Er nickte beiden zu und verließ das Büro, während Remus noch weiterhin im Labor blieb und sein mildes Lächeln mittlerweile zu einem frechen Grinsen geworden war.

„Was tun Sie noch hier? Möchten Sie doch im Labor übernachten?", giftete Severus gereizt.

„Oh nein, ich wollte fragen, ob ihr für heute fertig seid, damit ich Hermine begleiten kann." Remus schaute zu Hermine hinüber und verpasste daher den Anblick von entgleisenden Gesichtszügen, bevor Severus sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Severus skeptisch.

„Albus hat mir eines der Zimmer neben Hermines Räumen gegeben", antwortete Remus erfreut. An Hermine gerichtet schlug er vor: „Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht noch eine Partie Schach spielen?"

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon sehr spät war.

„Miss Granger", er nannte sie in Anwesenheit anderer meist beim Nachnamen, „hat eine Aufgabe zu erledigen."

Ihre Augen formten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, bevor sie leise zischte: „Ich dachte, das hätte sich jetzt erledigt."

Er grinste fies zu ihr hinüber und verdeutlichte: „Die Hälfte des Buches bis Morgenmittag."

Zu Remus blickend sagte sie aufmüpfig: „Remus, wir spielen Schach, solange du möchtest! Dann bleibe ich eben die ganze Nacht auf, um das Buch zu lesen."

Sie griff nach dem dicken Wälzer, schwang sich ihre Tasche über und ging bereits zur Tür, die Remus ihr aufhielt, bevor sie sich noch einmal umschaute und mit stichelndem Unterton zu Severus sagte: „Das tut mir für Sie wirklich ganz schrecklich Leid, dass Sie als Zivilist morgen nicht erwünscht sind."

Von dem, was sie sich danach erlaubte, war Severus im ersten Moment geschockt, doch ihr Verhalten wollte er nicht billigen. Damit Lupin ebenfalls davon erfahren würde, mit was für einer dreisten Schülerin er sich herumschlagen musste, fragte er laut und deutlich: „Miss Granger, haben Sie mir eben etwa die Zunge herausgestreckt?"

Mit einem aufgesetzten Engelsgesicht versicherte sie aus allen Wolken fallend: „Aber nein! Ich habe mir nur die Lippen befeuchtet."

Sie konnte nicht genau erkennen, ob er einen Schmollmund machte oder sich sogar ein Grinsen verkniff, was ihr jedoch egal war, denn so oder so fand sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehr amüsant.

Den ganzen Weg über bis in den vierten Stock behielt Remus all die Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten, für sich, denn es würde ihn besonders sehr interessieren, wie sie die Arbeit mit diesem grantigen Mann nur aushalten würde und ob sie wirklich um ihre Ausbildung bei ihm bangen müsste.

In ihren Räumlichkeiten angekommen erzählte er: „Ich habe Neuigkeiten von Tonks wegen deiner beiden ehemaligen Mitschüler."

„Erzähl!" Sie deutete auf die Couch, damit er sich setzen würde.

„Du weißt ja, dass die beiden erst zwei Wochen vor Voldemorts Sturz für tot erklärt worden sind."

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine, „weil man nur die Zauberstäbe gefunden hatte und man die Leichen nicht hundertprozentig identifizieren konnte."

„Man hat es sich sehr einfach gemacht; die Stäbe konnte man ja eindeutig zuordnen. Die beiden hatten die Schule mit euch ja noch zu Ende gebracht."

„Pansy war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", erinnerte sich Hermine.

Remus nickte. „Die junge Frau verschwand spurlos auf dem Weg nachhause. Sie ist in den Hogwarts-Express eingestiegen, aber niemals in London ausgestiegen; sie ist nie angekommen."

Remus rief sich alles, was er über die beiden von damals noch wusste, ins Gedächtnis zurück, damit die aktuelle Situation vielleicht einen Sinn ergeben würde. Besonders Minerva hatte sich nach dem Verschwinden der Schulabgängerin große Sorgen um die Sicherheit ihrer Schützlinge und des Schulzuges gemacht, weswegen sie es begrüßt hatte, dass das Ministerium Hogwarts für Schüler geschlossen hatte. Man hatte seinerzeit eine Entführung nicht ausschließen können, aber es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wie Pansys Verschwinden aus dem fahrenden und durch Zauber geschützten Express heraus hätte möglich sein können, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkt haben will.

„Das Haus der Zabinis ist ungefähr drei Monate nach dem Schulabschluss von Todessern in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden, aber gefunden hatte man niemanden", flüsterte Hermine gedankenverloren.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry der Meinung gewesen war, Voldemort würde durch seine Schergen wieder Hexen und Zauberer bedrohen, damit die ihn unterstützen würden und erst sehr viel später stand im Tagespropheten, dass der Minister ebenso denken würde.

„Kingsley sagt", gab Remus wider, „dass Mr. Zabini im wahrsten Sinne dem Frieden nicht trauen würde; dass er nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass tatsächlich alles vorbei sein soll. Außerdem ist der Bericht über die benutzten Zaubersprüche des Stabes, von dem er Gebrauch gemacht hatte, fertig. Man hat alles zurückverfolgt und datiert. Der Stab ist vorher für 78 Jahre nicht benutzt worden und hing offenbar die ganze Zeit über in der Vitrine in Malfoy Manor."

Hermine nickte und vermutete laut: „Und als die beiden sich dort versteckt hatten, hat er sich einfach einen der alten Stäbe genommen."

„Genau, er hat damit überwiegend Wärme- oder Kühlungszauber angewandt und regelmäßig welche zur Reinigung und zur Verwandlung, denn er hat Möbelstücke in etwas Essbares verzaubert. Außerdem gab es noch einige Schutz- und Spähzauber, die er damit ausgeführt hat und das waren auch schon die, die den größten Teil ausmachen", erklärte Remus betrübt, als er sich vorstellte, sich jahrelang von Möbelstücken ernähren zu müssen.

„Dann wird man ihn nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen, weil er sich gegen die Auroren verteidigt hat?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Remus. „Kingsley hat in seinem Bericht ausdrücklich betont, dass sämtliche Zauber von Mr. Zabini nur dem eigenen Schutz gedient hatten und kein Schaden entstanden wäre. Zabini wird, wenn er wieder körperlich und geistig fit genug ist, aus dem Mungos entlassen werden können."

„Und Pansy? Weiß man da schon was Neues?", fragte Hermine gespannt.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und offenbarte: „Man weiß nur, dass sie tatsächlich nicht verwest. Die Professorin…"

„Professor Junot?", wollte Hermine wissen, denn sie wusste, wer sich im Mungos die Toten ansehen musste.

„Richtig, die meine ich. Sie hatte sie mit einem Kollegen aus dem Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium untersucht und beide sind zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Kingsley schließt einen Fluch oder Trank nicht aus. Er bezweifelt aber, dass sie einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand berührt haben könnte, weil Pansy sich laut Dracos Einwurf sehr wohl darüber bewusst war, was für gefährliche Gegenstände im Haus lagern würden. Er hatte Kingsley erzählt, er hätte damals vor ihr damit angegeben und ihr sogar einige Stücke aus der schwarzen Sammlung seines Vaters gezeigt."

Hermine und Remus waren nicht die Einzigen, die sich gerade über Miss Parkinsons Fall unterhielten. Im Mungos standen Professor Junot und ihr Freund, Professor Reynolds aus dem Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium, zusammen in einem kleinen Raum, der von der Leichenhalle abging, in welcher Miss Parkinsons scheinbar toter Körper lag, dessen halbgeschlossene Augen zur Decke starrten. Die beiden Professoren hatten gemeinsam den Leichnam sehr grünlich untersucht.

Stan betrat die Leichenhalle, um sich vor seinem Feierabend einen kleinen Schluck Feuerwhisky zu gönnen, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„Stan?", sagte Professor Junot, die ihn durch das Glasfenster der Tür gesehen hatte. Er blickte sie fragend an und hoffte, für heute keine Aufgabe mehr erledigen zu müssen, doch da sagte sie bereits: „Gehen Sie doch bitte nach oben und sagen Sie Schwester Marie Bescheid, dass sie nicht länger warten muss. Wir werden die 'Patientin' nachher selbst hochbringen. Sie kann Feierabend machen."

Sich darüber ärgernd, dass sein Arbeitstag noch in die Länge gezogen wurde, hetzte er die drei Treppen hinauf zu der Station, auf nicht nur Miss Parkinson untergebracht worden war, sondern auch der Todesser Lucius Malfoy. An der Tür zur Station grüßte ihn der Wachmann in der kleinen Kabine mit einem Kopfnicken, bevor er per Zauberstab die Türen der gesicherten Station für den Mitarbeiter öffnete.

„Hey Kumpel", grüßte Stan lapidar. „Wo ist Marie?"

„Im Schwesternzimmer und sie ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass sie so lange warten muss", antwortete der Wachmann grinsend.

„Na, da wird sie sich aber gleich freuen."

Ohne Umwege marschierte Stan auf das Schwesternzimmer zu, in welchem Marie mit übergeschlagenem Bein, verschränkten Armen und säuerlicher Miene auf einem Stuhl sitzend wartete, bis man ihre Patientin bringen würde, denn niemand anderes würde sich um Miss Parkinson kümmern.

„Hallo", grüßte Stan laut, womit er Marie so sehr erschreckte, dass sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen war.

„Stan, tu das nie wieder!"

Er lachte, bevor er ihr übermittelte: „Junot meinte, du könntest Feierabend machen. Sie wird die Patientin selbst ins Zimmer bringen, wenn die beiden fertig sind."

Innerlich kochte Marie, denn sie wäre längst Zuhause, hätte man schon vor zwei Stunden diese Entscheidung getroffen.

„Danke Stan." Sie stand auf, warf sich ihren Umhang und die Tasche über und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Schönen Feierabend."

„Ja, dir auch."

So schnell wie möglich rannte Stan die Treppen wieder hinunter und als er in der Leichenhalle angekommen war, lag zwar noch Miss Parkinson wie zuvor auf ihrer Bahre, aber der angrenzende Raum war leer. Weit und breit waren keine Professoren zu sehen, weswegen Stan bis zum Waschbecken hinüberschlich. Er vergewisserte sich, dass er allein war und öffnete im Anschluss das kleine Schränkchen unter dem Wasserbecken. Hinter den vielen Flaschen von „Mrs Skowers magischer Allzweckreiniger" lag eine Flasche Feuerwhisky versteckt, die er hervorkramte und sehnlich öffnete.

„Auf den Feierabend", prostete er sich selbst zu, bevor er die Flasche ansetzte und den ersten großen Schluck nahm. Während des zweiten Schluckes, der bereits angenehm in der Kehle brannte, hoffte er darauf, dass die beiden Professoren noch immer schwer beschäftigt wären und ihn nicht stören würden. Professor Junot hatte ihn schon mehrmals auf sein Alkoholproblem angesprochen und ihm sogar Hilfe angeboten, während Puddle nur damit gedroht hatte, man würde ihn sofort entlassen, sollte man ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal mit Alkohol erwischen.

Wenn er seinen Job nicht wieder verlieren wollte, musste er vorsichtig sein und ein Auge auf die Tür werfen, schalt er sich selbst. Um sich davon zu überzeugen, seiner Last weiterhin unentdeckt frönen zu können, schaute er über seine Schulter zum Eingang hinüber.

Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, als völlig unerwartet der Kopf von Miss Parkinsons unbeweglichem Körper ihm zugewandt war und sie ihn durch nebelige Augen anzustarren schien. Vor lauter Schreck ließ er die Flasche fallen, die auf dem gefliesten Boden mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in tausende Stücke zerbarst.


	137. Eine Seele von Mensch

Hallo **Marlice**,

ich freu mich wirklich, dass ich dir eine Gänsehaut bescheren konnte (das ist auch nicht böse gemeint). Einen Horkrux hätte Severus sicherlich nicht hergestellt, allein schon, weil Albus sicherlich ein Machtwort gesprochen hätte. Ich kann dazu auch nichts sagen, ohne zu viel zu verraten, aber lass dich überraschen.  
Ob Severus und Hermine zusammenkommen? Mmmh... könnte man fast meinen, aber die beiden tragen offenbar Scheuklappen. ;)  
Wenn Hopkins Tuberkulose hätte, würde er sicherlich Blut husten, aber er hat ja "nur" Nasenbluten, aber das ja richtig dolle.

Hi **lufa**,

Severus hat Freude an Machtspielchen, aber bei Hermine hat er damit auf Granit gebissen. Sie hat ordentlich zurückgefeuert und sich nichts sagen lassen. Ob Severus sie nur aus reiner Sorge davon abhalten wollte nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Wenn ja, dann darfst du dir jetzt Gedanken machen ;)  
Du hast Recht, dass Hermine ein Mensch ist, der immer mit offenen Augen durch die Welt geht und dem nichts entgeht. Wenn sie sich noch dran erinnern kann, was Ron damals zu ihrem potenziellen Irrwicht gesagt hatte, dann wird sie sich auch Einzelheiten über ihren Professor merken. Severus wird es vielleicht ein wenig seltsam vorkommen, dass jemand sich an so viele Dinge, die er im Laufe der Zeit gesagt hat, auch noch bildhaft erinnern kann.

Hallo **Sirius Schleicher**,

was mit Pansy wirklich geschehen ist, das wird sich noch aufklären. Da Blaise ja der Überzeugung war, dass sie nicht tot ist, könnte man erahnen, dass er schon mehrmals dabei war, als sie wieder zu Bewusststein gekommen war. Wegen der Handgranaten wird man noch handeln müssen, denn die können Zauberern und Hexen wirklich gefährlich werden. (Du hast bei hpffa.de aber einen anderen Usernamen oder? Hab dich nicht gefunden).

Hi **Daniel**,

das Streitgespräch zwischen Hermine und Severus hat wohl eher Albus als "Comedy" empfunden ;) Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Es bleibt spannend, auch bei Pansy.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Die Partie Schach, wegen der Remus eigentlich Hermine aufgesucht hatte, war längst vergessen. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche und während Hermine über die morgigen Risiken in Hogsmeade sprach, griff Remus mit beiden Händen nach dem dicken Wälzer, den Severus ihr mitgegeben hatte und den sie bis morgen Mittag bis zur Hälfte gelesen haben musste.

„Wirst du das zeitlich überhaupt schaffen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Kommt aufs Thema an. Wenn es leicht zu lesen ist, könnte ich sogar das ganze Buch schaffen. Hauptsache ich schlafe nicht ein wie bei dem einen Buch, dass er mir mal gegeben hat. Das war schreckliche trocken geschrieben", antwortete sie mit verzogenem Gesicht.

Den Buchdeckel aufklappend überflog Remus die Inhaltsangabe des Buches „Bewusstsein, Mitwahrnehmung und Sentiment".

„Ich hoffe, dass du da durchsteigen wirst, denn ich verstehe es nicht", gab Remus offen zu, nachdem er die ersten Sätze von Kapitel eins gelesen hatte. „Warum gibt er dir so ein Buch? Es hat auf den ersten Blick nicht einmal etwas mit Zaubertränken zu tun."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und dem aufgeschlagenen Buch hinüber. „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, um was es geht." Nachdem sie den Buchtitel zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte, seufzte sie.

„Was hast du?", wollte er wissen.

Sie schürzte die Lippen und erklärte gleich darauf: „Das wird wieder so ein Hinweis von ihm sein. Langsam geht es mir auf die Nerven. Soll er doch einfach mal klipp und klar sagen, wie ich ihm helfen kann."

Für einen Moment wiederholte Remus ihre Worte in Gedanken, bevor er das Buch schloss und auf den Tisch legte. Er wandte sich ihr zu und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Mit bedächtiger und einfühlsamer Stimme sagte er: „Dass es euch um Severus geht und ihr euch mit ihm sehr intensiv befasst, das habe ich natürlich schon lange bemerkt, aber ich wüsste zu gern, um was es geht." Als sie nicht antwortete, weil sie offensichtlich innerlich mit sich selbst kämpfte, da zählte er ruhig auf: „Harrys Besuche wegen meiner Tagebücher, dann deine Besuche und dein Kreuzverhör neulich…"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so aggressiv war, Remus. An dem Tag hatte ich eine kleine 'Diskussion' mit ihm gehabt, bevor ich dich aufgesucht habe. Ich komme bei ihm einfach nicht weiter und ich befürchte, dass ich mit diesem Hinweis", Hermine nickte hinüber zum Buch, „auch nicht vorankommen werde."

„Aber womit vorankommen?"

Von Gewissensbissen geplagt schaute sie ihn eindringlich an, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab und flüsterte: „Herauszufinden, was Severus vor zwanzig Jahren widerfahren ist." Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie Remus nun viel mehr eingespannt hatte als es Severus recht sein würde.

Remus las an ihrer Mimik ab, dass sie Hilfe ersehnte, so dass er wissen wollte: „Was soll ihm denn geschehen sein? Warum glaubt ihr, dass überhaupt irgendwas geschehen sein soll?"

Für Hilfe jeder Art war sie dankbar, denn Albus und Severus hatten sich bisher verweigert, ihr brauchbare Informationen zu geben und so griff sie nach diesem einen Strohhalm, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, Remus in alles einzuweihen.

„Ist dir nie etwas an ihm aufgefallen?", fragte sie sehr vorsichtig.

Er nahm ihre Frage sehr ernst und wollte daher nicht übereilt antworten. Stattdessen setzte er alles daran, sich an Situationen zu erinnern, in denen ihm vielleicht tatsächlich etwas aufgefallen war. Bemerkt hatte er, dass Severus ein wenig umgänglicher geworden war, aber das hatte seines Erachtens mit dem Sieg über Voldemort zu tun. Die Furcht, als Spion entlarvt werden zu können, die Gewissensbisse wegen Albus' Tod und die Flucht mit seinem Patensohn mussten ihn jahrelange extrem belastet haben und all das war mit Voldemorts Tod wie weggefegt.

Remus erinnerte sich an den Tag, als er mit Severus zusammen nach den Männern gesucht hatte, die Harry in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte. Die spätere Unterhaltung in seinem Zimmer in den Drei Besen war einzigartig gewesen, weil sie das erste Mal tatsächlich unter vier Augen waren. Es war nicht von ihm beabsichtigt gewesen, Severus an Lily zu erinnern oder das Gespräch auf die gemeinsame Freundin zu lenken, aber es war geschehen und Severus hatte in diesem Moment so anders auf ihn gewirkt.

„An dem Abend, an dem Severus bei mir war", er blickte auf und wurde konkreter, „der Abend des Hogsmeade-Ausflugs, über den du mich ausgefragt hast, Hermine, da war ein Moment gewesen…"

Er hielt inne, weil er sich das Gespräch ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, welches er mit Severus geführt hatte, doch er konnte nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es ihm nicht gut gehen würde. Außerdem kam es mir so vor, als würde ich den Severus von früher sehen; den aus der Schule." Remus blickte nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Kannst du das genauer erklären?", fragte sie zaghaft nach und er strengte sich sichtlich an, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen einer Hand seine Schläfen.

Nach einem Augenblick erklärte er ein wenig unsicher: „Ich weiß nicht genau… Er schien sehr bedrückt, denn kurz vorher hatten wir, wie ich es dir ja gesagt hatte, über Lily gesprochen."

„Warum hattest du das Gefühl, dass er in diesem Moment so anders war?"

Nachdenklich hob und senkte Remus einmal die Schultern, bevor er seine Hände im Schoß faltete und auf seine ineinander greifenden Finger schaute. Er fragte sich, ob es Severus' Gesichtsausdruck gewesen war oder ob es etwas anderes gewesen sein könnte, der ihn den Schüler Severus sehen ließ.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen riss er den Kopf hoch und blickte Hermine an, als sich ihm die Antwort offenbarte.

„Natürlich, es waren seine Augen, Hermine!"

Wenig überrascht sagte sie: „Dacht ich's mir." Sie wollte ihm jedoch keine Suggestivfrage stellen, die seine Antwort beeinflussen würde und so fragte sie einfach: „Was war mit ihnen, Remus?"

„Sie…" Er versuchte, die passenden Worte zu finden. „Ich glaube, sie waren irgendwie heller. Nachdem wir über Lily gesprochen hatten, waren sie wie…" Er stutzte und blinzelte mehrmals. „Sie waren wie früher gewesen! Ich bin mir fast sicher. Ich…" Remus schien seinen eigenen Worten kaum Glauben zu schenken.

Er stand von ihrer Couch auf und tigerte unruhig im Wohnzimmer umher, während mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr. Hermine ließ ihn in Erinnerungen kramen, die seine vage Vermutung bestätigen würden. Seufzend näherte er sich ihr und er schien etwas aus der Fassung zu sein.

„Ich bin mir mit der Augenfarbe sicher, Hermine, auch wenn es sich komisch anhören mag, aber als junger Mann hatte er eine hellere Augenfarbe und in diesem einen Moment, als wir von ihr gesprochen hatten, waren sie wie früher."

„Setzt dich, Remus", sagte sie ruhig, während sie mit der Handfläche neben sich auf das Polster klopfte. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, dem das aufgefallen ist."

„Nicht?", fragte er erstaunt nach. „Aber so etwas ist doch gar nicht möglich."

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück: „Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, als Harry dich wegen der Dementoren ausgefragt hat." Remus nickte und sie ahmte seine Bewegung nach. „Wir dachten, dass Severus vielleicht eine Begegnung mit einem gehabt haben könnte, die ihm Teile seiner Seele gekostet hat und dass seine Augen deswegen dunkler geworden wären."

„Ja, von so etwas hatte Harry damals auch gesprochen. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, dass er das Gespräch auf Severus bezogen hatte. Er hat es sowieso sehr abrupt abgebrochen. Ihr denkt also nicht mehr, dass es der Kuss eines Dementors gewesen war, der jetzt ganz genau _was_ ausgelöst haben soll?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln, denn aufgrund der ganzen Fragen von Harry und Hermine hatte er noch lange nicht herausbekommen können, nach was die beiden ihre Fühler ausgestreckt hatten; er wusste nur, dass sie wegen Severus einige Nachforschungen anstellten und das schon seit geraumer Zeit.

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte sie Remus an und entschloss sich dazu, ihren langjährigen guten Freund vollends einzuweihen.

„Severus hat angefangen, Harry auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen und je näher wir der Sache kommen, je mehr wir Fragen stellen und je mehr Theorien wir aufstellen, desto verschlossener wird er. Neulich hat er mir sehr deutlich gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll."

„Mit was aufhören, Hermine?"

„Ihm zu helfen. Ich soll aufhören, 'meine Nase überall hineinzustecken' – das waren seine Worte gewesen. Er hat gesagt, ich soll mich aus seinem Leben heraushalten. Ich habe ihn an dem Abend, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin, zu sehr gereizt", gestand Hermine mit reumütiger Miene.

Besorgnis war herauszuhören, als Remus fragte: „Er hat dir aber nichts angetan oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat mich zwar mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht, aber es ist nichts geschehen. Ich hatte nicht einmal Angst vor ihm." Sie lächelte Remus an und fügte gezwungen aufmunternd hinzu: „Kaum zu glauben oder?"

„Du hattest nie Angst vor ihm gehabt", sagte er selbstsicher, denn er erinnerte sich an das eine Jahr, in welchem er Hermine als seine Schülerin bezeichnen durfte und ihr Umgang mit Severus war ihm nicht entgangen. Ihre Wissbegierde hatte sie dazu angetrieben, selbst den von allen anderen Schülern gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister mit Fragen zu löchern, auch wenn es sie oft Hauspunkte gekostet hatte.

Gedankenverloren blickte Hermine zum Buch hinüber und flüsterte: „Er will mich loswerden, damit ich nicht mehr herumschnüffle und das bedeutet hoffentlich, dass ich sehr nahe dran bin."

Remus nickte. „Er hat vorhin gedroht deine Ausbildung zu beenden, wenn du das Buch nicht liest." Sie blickte erstaunt auf, so dass er verlegen erklärte: „Wir haben durch die Tür nur Gesprächsfetzen gehört, aber es schien mir eher, als wolle er dich keiner Gefahr aussetzen."

In Erinnerung an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Severus schnaufte sie herablassend und gab Remus zu verstehen: „Stattdessen will er sich der Gefahr aussetzen, weil ihm sein eigenes Leben offenbar keinen Pfifferling wert ist."

„Er kann auf sich aufpassen", verteidigte Remus seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Ordensbruder.

„Er sagte einmal, er wüsste nicht mehr, wie lange er noch…"

Remus schien besorgt. „Wie lange er noch was?"

Ihre Stimme war unruhig, als sie leise sagte: „Er hat den Satz nie beendet, Remus. Wir dürfen uns unseren Teil selbst denken."

Mitfühlen nickte Remus. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was Severus momentan durchmachen könnte.

„Der Krieg hat die Menschen sehr belastet, Hermine. Severus ist auch nur ein Mensch und es wäre verständlich, wenn auch er eines Tages unter all der Last zusammenbrechen würde, die er zu tragen hatte und vielleicht ist jetzt dieser Moment gekommen. Man hatte gerade ihm nicht wenig aufgebürdet. Vielleicht leidet er wie viele andere an den Folgen der Kriegsjahre und ihr – Harry und du – interpretiert da viel zu viel hinein?"

Sie verneinte auf nette Weise und hielt dagegen: „Die vielen Hinweise deuten darauf hin, Remus, dass etwas vorgefallen sein muss, was unmittelbar mit dem Tod von Lily in Zusammenhang steht."

Remus lächelte gequält, bevor er gebrochen gestand: „Der Tod von Lily und James hat so einige von uns verändert, warum nicht auch ihn?"

„Hat sich deine Augenfarbe auch verändert?"

Ihre rhetorische Frage war ein klares Zeichen, denn diese Merkwürdigkeit bei Severus konnte sicherlich nicht durch einen Schicksalsschlag entstanden sein und es war auch nicht an den Haaren herbeigezogen, denn er selbst hatte das bei Severus bemerkt. Was Remus bisher zu hören bekommen hatte, machte für ihn jedoch wenig Sinn. Er fragte sich, warum Hermine geglaubt hätte, Severus wäre von einem Dementor geküsst worden, denn das würde noch ganz andere Merkmale mit sich bringen als nur eine dunkle Augenfarbe.

Remus hörte sich ein wenig enttäuscht an, als er sagte: „Du hast mir noch immer nichts Genaues gesagt und ich kann mir aus alldem, was ich nun weiß, keinen Reim machen."

„Oh", machte sie. Sie lächelte gezwungen und zog den selbstironischen Vergleich: „Dann geht es dir ja genauso wie mir. Die ganzen Informationen bringen mich einfach nicht zu einem Resultat. Severus schweigt…"

Resignierend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie unzufrieden mit sich selbst war; dass sie daran zweifelte, Probleme lösen zu können, was ihr früher stets gelungen war. Sie war an ihre persönlichen Grenzen gestoßen und das zermürbte sie.

„Mit ihm ist damals etwas geschehen; etwas, das ihm seine Fähigkeit genommen haben musste, empfinden zu können."

Erneut blickte Remus auf den Buchtitel und las laut vor: „'Bewusstsein, Mitwahrnehmung und Sentiment'. Ich kann verstehen, warum du glaubst, dass dieses Buch einen Hinweis beinhalten könnte. Ich frage mich aber, ob du nicht vielleicht einem Phantom nachjagst."

„Einem Phantom?", wiederholte sie ein wenig erbost. „Ich bin nicht die Einzige, der aufgefallen ist, dass Severus sich verändert und dass bestimmte Dinge oder Situationen bei ihm Gefühlsausbrüche auslösen können! Draco hat es bemerkt und natürlich Harry! Selbst Sir Nicholas ist das mit der Augenfarbe aufgefallen. Glaubst du, wir alle haben nur eine Sinnestäuschung erlebt?"

„Wenn es keine Einbildung ist", beruhigte er sie, „was soll es sonst sein?"

„Genau das versuche ich herauszufinden. Er ist…"

Sie stoppte sich selbst. Es war eine Sache, für sich selbst die Diagnose aufzustellen, dass Severus depressiv war, aber es auszusprechen war etwas anderes.

„Er ist was?" Remus legte den Kopf schräg und wartete darauf, ob sie antworten würde oder nicht.

„Ich glaube, er ist ernsthaft gemütskrank, Remus, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das nur durch den Krieg kommt. Er hat sich aufgegeben und das habe nicht nur ich oft genug heraushören können." Hermine hatte genauso geklungen wie sie Severus' Zustand beschrieben hatte.

So gelassen wie möglich, denn das Gespräch gab ihm viel zum Nachdenken, lehnte sich Remus mit dem Rücken an die Couch. Seinen Blick hatte er starr auf das Buch auf dem Tisch gerichtet, während er sich fragte, ob es Severus im Augenblick wirklich so ergehen könnte wie es ihm selbst direkt nach dem Tod seiner besten Freunde ergangen war. Fellini hüpfte unerwartete auf seinen Schoß, um sich streicheln zu lassen und Remus tat dem Tier den Gefallen sehr gern.

Dem unerwarteten Murmeln seiner Gastgeberin neben sich lauschte er gespannt.

„Warum bietet mir ein Mann, der Menschen und besonders mich nicht ausstehen kann, eine Stelle an, von der er weiß, dass ich sie höchstwahrscheinlich annehmen würde?" Ohne sich zu äußern versuchte er selbst eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden und er horchte auf, als Hermine wieder mit sich selbst sprach. „Er hält mich für neunmalklug und besserwisserisch, für aufdringlich; vielleicht bin ich das sogar." Remus musste verschmitzt grinsen, obwohl er niemals zustimmen würde. „Nachdem er mich sechs Jahre lang gedemütigt hat, nimmt er mich als seine Schülerin auf, als hätten wir nie Probleme miteinander gehabt."

Remus wandte seinen Kopf, um Hermine anzusehen, doch er bemerkte schnell, dass sie in Gedanken versunken war und ihn nicht einmal mehr zu beachten schien. Während der Ordenstreffen, die Harry damals geführt hatte, durfte er bereits mit Hermines Art über etwas nachzudenken Bekanntschaft machen. Der Kniesel auf seinem Schoß hatte sich niedlich zusammengerollt und ließ sich kraulen, während ihm derweil ein wohltuendes Schnurren entwich.

„Nach der Ordensverleihung ist es uns aufgefallen", sagte sie und nickte dabei langsam. „Es hat angefangen, als Harry ständig um ihn herum war." Remus hob die Augenbrauen, blieb jedoch stumm, um ihren Gedankenfluss nicht zu unterbrechen. „Dann hat er Harry diesen merkwürdigen Hinweis gegeben, dass er geglaubt hätte, jedes Gefühl vor zwanzig Jahren wäre für immer begraben worden; dass nur noch Hass geblieben wäre." Sie sprach sehr deutlich, wenn auch zu sich selbst und Remus hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, weil ihre Äußerungen sehr interessant und für ihn völlig neu waren. „Alles wäre für immer verloren, wenn man dem ausgesetzt gewesen wäre, hätte jemand gesagt. Welcher 'jemand'…? Es kann nur Albus gewesen sein, ganz sicher hat Albus das gesagt!"

Bei diesen fesselnden Neuigkeiten konnte Remus nun nicht mehr entspannt sitzen, weswegen er sich leicht nach vorn beugte, ohne Fellini von seinem Schoß zu verscheuchen, damit er weiterhin an Hermines Lippen hängen konnte.

„Es wäre notwendig gewesen, es hätte keinen anderen Weg gegeben, waren seine Worte gewesen", rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie kommentierte die Information, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte. „Warum war es ausweglos gewesen? Es gibt immer mehrere Wege. Was hatte Severus noch gesagt?" Sie dachte angestrengt nach und kam auch auf die letzten Worte, die sie von Harry kannte. „Kein normaler Mensch hätte die Rolle so lange durchhalten können. Damit kann nur die Rolle als Spion gemeint sein. Am Ende war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, hatte Severus gesagt. Vorher nicht? Vielleicht hat man ihn zu etwas gedrängt? Albus könnte ihm einen 'Vorschlag' gemacht haben und… Was haben die beiden nur getan? Warum ist danach nur noch Hass geblieben? Es muss einen Grund gegeben haben, dass Severus Harry davon erzählt hat. Er will Hilfe! Zu dem Zeitpunkt wollte er Harry auf etwas aufmerksam machen und er muss gewusst haben, dass Harry mit Ron und mir darüber reden wird. Wir haben immer über alles geredet." Ihre Stimme war zum Ende hin zu einem leisen Säuseln geworden, was Remus an das entfernte Zirpen einer Grille erinnert hatte.

Es folgten wenige Minuten, in denen Hermine mit verklärtem Blick ins Leere starrte, doch Remus ging davon aus, dass es in ihrem Kopf laut tosen musste. Er schmunzelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie einmal gesagt hatte, es ließe sich in Gesellschaft besser denken. Sie wollte den Faden nicht verlieren und er hütete sich davor, sie zu stören. Er hatte nie gewusst, was Severus getan oder gesagt haben konnte, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und Hermine zu erlangen, doch jetzt, dank ihrer eigenwilliger Art, Probleme durch Selbstgespräche zu lösen, hatte er endlich erfahren, was die beiden - besonders Hermine – so beschäftigte. Severus war ein Mysterium, das sie ergründen wollte.

„Hat er Harry womöglich damit neugierig machen wollen, nur um ihn in seiner Nähe zu behalten?", fragte sie leise in den Raum hinein.

Hier schaltete sich Remus ein, denn er sagte mit milder Stimme, um sie nicht zu erschrecken: „Es war doch aber Albus gewesen, der ihm die Stelle als Lehrer angeboten hatte und zwar sehr zeitig."

Hermine blickte zu Remus hinüber und überdachte seine Zwischenbemerkung, bevor sie einsichtig sagte: „Natürlich war es Albus! Albus hat nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Severus an die Schule gebunden. Er hält wie immer die Fäden in der Hand. Er manipuliert…"

„Dich hat er nicht manipuliert, Hermine. Albus hatte mit deiner Entscheidung nichts zu tun, denn du hast aus eigenen Stücken bei Severus zugesagt", hielt Remus ihr vor Augen und sie musste innerlich zustimmen, denn soweit sie wusste, war es eine spontane Entscheidung von Severus gewesen, ihr die Stelle überhaupt zu unterbreiten.

Eine Sache konnte Remus nicht verstehen, weswegen er wissen wollte: „Aber warum sollte Albus dafür sorgen wollen, dass Harry in Severus' Nähe bleibt?"

Mit todernster Miene antwortete sie auf seine Frage: „Weil Albus weiß, was damals mit Severus geschehen ist." Remus Augen weiteten sich, doch bevor er dagegenhalten konnte, ergriff sie das Wort. „Das ist nicht nur eine wilde Vermutung, Remus. Er hat es mir gesagt! Albus hat zugegeben, dass er versprochen hätte, kein Wort über die Angelegenheit mit Severus zu verlieren. Von ihm werde ich nichts erfahren, stattdessen hält er Harry und mich dazu an weiterzumachen."

„Womit weiterzumachen?"

„Das ist die große Frage!", sagte sie absichtlich hysterisch klingend. „Vielleicht damit weitermachen, in seiner Nähe zu sein? Harrys Anwesenheit bewegt etwas in Severus; ruft starke Gefühle hervor." Sie begann wieder zu murmeln. „Die Decke, Harrys Hilfsbereitschaft…" Ihre Gedankengänge sprangen wild umher. „Severus will mich vergraulen, mich loswerden. Vielleicht wirke ich auf ihn schon so wie Harry? Und er hat Angst vor der Veränderung, die wir in ihm hervorrufen. Das erklärt zumindest, dass er sein eigener Irrwicht ist."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Remus entgeistert. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Severus ist sein eigener Irrwicht?"

Sie nickte und erklärte: „Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen. Sein Irrwicht war nur durch ein Merkmal vom echten Severus zu unterscheiden!"

Auf den Kopf gefallen war Remus nicht, weswegen er laut vermutete: „Hellere Augen?" Wieder nickte sie bestätigend. „Das ist ungewöhnlich, Hermine. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass man selbst sein eigener Irrwicht sein könnte", erklärte er, denn er hatte schon etliche in seinem Leben gesehen, auch die von anderen Menschen. „Wie kann jemand sich selbst so sehr fürchten, dass es die größte Angst darstellt?"

„Sein Irrwicht war ja nicht immer so. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er im Laufe seines Lebens verschiedene gehabt hatte. Einmal war es ein…"

Sie stoppte sich selbst, um Remus nicht in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen, doch er fragte nach: „Ein was?"

Ihn entschuldigend anblickend offenbarte sie: „Ein Werwolf."

Wie sie es geahnt hatte, hatte Remus mit dieser Information schwer zu kämpfen. In seinem Gesicht war Reue zu erkennen, denn noch immer konnte er sich den so viele Jahre zurückliegenden Vorfall nicht verzeihen, obwohl ihn keine Schuld traf. Hermine lenkte ihn von seinen Gewissensbissen ab.

„Vielleicht will er mich loswerden, weil ich zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbringe und er auch in meiner Gegenwart diese Veränderung an sich selbst erfährt?", stellte sie als Frage in den Raum, die Remus keinesfalls beantworten konnte, doch sie erwartete keine Antwort. „Er hat gesagt, er sieht mich als eine Freundin so wie er Lily damals als Freundin gesehen hat."

Hier wurde Remus stutzig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und fragte stattdessen: „Hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Nein, er hat es Harry gesagt, weil der danach gefragt hatte. Er wollte wissen, wie Severus mich sieht."

Nur zu gut wusste Remus, dass sein alter Schulkamerad stets mehr in Lily gesehen hatte als nur eine enge Freundin, selbst als sie schon mit James verheiratet gewesen war.

„Seine Reaktion auf die Babydecke war bisher am stärksten. Er muss irgendein Erlebnis damit gehabt haben", mutmaßte sie laut. Sie wandte sich Remus zu und fragte, obwohl sie selbst verneinen würde: „Hat er das Geschenk persönlich übergeben?"

„Nein, er hat es per Eule geschickt. Ich war dabei, als das Päckchen angekommen ist."

„Aber warum verbindet er so viel mit der Decke, wenn er sie nur besorgt und verschickt hat? Was kann so prägend gewesen sein, dass dieses bisschen Stoff ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hat?"

Sie blickte abermals zum Buch, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte erbost: „Warum zum Teufel gibt er mir weiterhin Hinweise, wenn ich mich nicht drum scheren soll? Wenn er mich sogar davonjagen will?" Sie seufzte. „Ich bin wohl eine schlechte Freundin…"

Sie klang am Ende so traurig, dass Remus aufheiternd sagte: „Das würde dir keiner deiner Freunde bestätigen, Hermine! Du kümmerst dich um deine Freunde und zeigst ihnen, dass sie dir nicht egal sind." Er konnte ihr damit ein Lächeln entlocken, doch das verstarb leider so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Er empfindet mich als aufdringlich", sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Hermine: Wenn er wirklich Hilfe bei was auch immer von euch erwartet, dann wäre es doch gut möglich, denn es würde seinem Charakter entsprechen, dass er nicht involviert sein möchte. Er hat euch eine Aufgabe gegeben und erwartet, dass ihr sie alleine löst, weil er sich aus nicht ersichtlichen Gründen nicht mit der Problemlösung befassen kann oder will. Das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung dafür, warum er abweisend wird, wenn ihr ihn mit euren Fragen oder Entdeckungen konfrontiert."

„Genau das ist aber das Problem", erklärte Hermine verzweifelt. „Wir haben zu wenige Informationen, um auch nur auf einen Lösungsansatz zu kommen. Ich weiß nur, dass er etwas sucht, dass er wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzen möchte – reparieren möchte – aber was soll das sein? Hat das mit seiner Augenfarbe und seinen Gefühlen zu tun und wenn ja, inwiefern? Seine Magie ist grau und ich weiß…"

„Moment mal, Hermine!", sagte Remus mit einer stoppenden Geste seiner Hände. „Was ist mit seiner Magie?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lag nun mit sich selbst im Clinch. Neben dem Irrwicht war Severus' Magiefarbe wohl das Persönlichste, was sie je von ihm erfahren hatte. Sie würde ihn enttäuschen, sollte er eines Tages erfahren, dass sie Remus davon erzählt hatte.

„Hermine?", fragte Remus vorsichtig nach.

„Verdammt", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Sie wollte es Remus sagen, denn oft war es schon vorgekommen, dass eine Bemerkung ihrer Freunde, selbst wenn es nur eine witzige Anmerkung von Ron gewesen war, ihr einen Denkanstoß in die richtige Richtung gegeben hatte. Sie schürte die Hoffnung, dass es heute mit Remus auch so sein könnte.

Sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt Schuldgefühle hatte, denn wenn Severus – und danach sah es ja aus – tatsächlich die gesamte Arbeit auf Harrys und Hermines Schultern abgelegt hatte und er sich selbst aus allem heraushalten wollte, dann müsste er damit rechnen, dass die beiden jede Möglichkeit wahrnehmen würden, sein Geheimnis zu lösen. Severus brauchte es nie erfahren, dass sie heute auch Remus eingeweiht hatte.

„Ich kann sehr verschwiegen sein, Hermine", versicherte er ihr, obwohl sie das durchaus wissen musste, denn er war der Einzige gewesen, mit dem sie über ihre Beziehung mit Ron gesprochen hatte, als ihr selbst noch nicht ganz klar gewesen war, warum es einfach nicht funktionieren wollte.

Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fragte: „Von meinem Farbtrank weißt du?"

„Nichts Genaues, nur dass du daran forscht und er Magie sichtbar machen kann. Sirius hat mir von dem Experiment mit Anne erzählt und Harry sagte mir, seine Farbe wäre Gold."

Nickend bestätigte sie, bevor sie mit der Sprache rausrückte: „Severus' Magie ist Grau." Geduldig wartete Remus auf weitere Erklärungen, denn er kannte die Bedeutung der Farbe nicht. „Grau steht für ein ausgelaugtes Innenleben, für kaum oder gar nicht vorhandene Empfindsamkeit und außerdem für eine verirrte oder verlorene Seele."

Erst jetzt verstand Remus und es schockierte ihn zu hören, wie es um Severus stand. Die vielen kleinen Erkenntnisse, die Hermine bereits hatte zusammengetragen können, ließen seiner Meinung nach tatsächlich darauf schließen, dass viel mehr hinter Severus' Verhalten zu stecken schien, als man im ersten Moment vermuten würde.

Abrupt blickte sie auf das Buch und las den Titel mehrmals in Gedanken, bevor er ihr laut entwich: „'Bewusstsein, Mitwahrnehmung und Sentiment'. Natürlich muss es ein Hinweis sein. 'Sentiment' ist nichts anderes als das Gefühl, die Emotion!"

Sie griff nach dem Buch, schlug es auf und überflog mit Hilfe eines Zeigefingers die Inhaltsangabe. Als ihr Finger beim letzten Kapitel angelangt war, schüttelte sie ratlos den Kopf.

„Ich werde alles lesen müssen", erkannte sie seufzend. „Wie soll man Gefühle trennen oder reduzieren können, vielleicht sogar beschädigen, so dass sie wie eine kaputte Vase wieder zusammengeklebt werden müssen? Geht denn das überhaupt? Sucht er nach diesen 'Resten', weil er sie 'verlegt' hat oder hofft er einfach, dass sie nicht vollständig zerstört sind?"

Remus wusste, dass sie keine Antwort von ihm erwartete und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich als völlig ahnungslos bezeichnen. All das, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, war für ihn sehr interessant gewesen, aber er hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Idee, was Severus fehlen könnte oder wie ihm zu helfen war.

„Du kannst damit überhaupt nichts anfangen", sagte sie sehr ruhig, denn sie hatte diese Tatsache längst an seiner Körpersprache ausmachen können. Er lächelte verschämt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht nichts. Es war gut, mit jemandem drüber zu reden."

„Es geht dir nicht aus dem Sinn, Hermine, nicht wahr? Auf der einen Seite ist es eine spannende Situation mit Severus, aber auf der anderen Seite möchtest du einfach nur helfen."

„Wenn ich wenigstens helfen könnte…"

Sie hielt inne, als Fellini abrupt von Remus' Schoß sprang und mit hochgestelltem Schwanz zur Tür lief, bevor er seinem Frauchen einen fordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Was hat er?", wollte Remus wissen.

Von Fellini schaute sie zu ihrem guten Freund hinüber und sagte flüsternd: „Das ist Severus. Es ist fast jeden Abend dasselbe; manchmal sogar tief in der Nacht." Remus zog fragend seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass sie erklärte: „Das erste Mal habe ich einfach nur gedacht, dass Fellini raus möchte und als ich die Tür aufgemacht habe, stand Severus plötzlich vor mir. Später ist Fellini manchmal zur Tür gerannt, genau wie er es jetzt getan hat. Severus geht hier vorbei und hinten die Treppen hinauf."

„Und wo geht er hin?", fragte Remus neugierig und gleichzeitig besorgt.

„Auf den Dachboden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"

„Was befindet sich auf dem Dachboden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Als ich ihm gesagt hatte, er könnte mich nicht daran hindern, auf den Dachboden zu gehen, da hat er mich mit seinem Stab bedroht", schilderte sie ihm mit leiser Stimme.

„War das die Situation, wo du ihn deiner Meinung nach zu sehr gereizt hattest?" Sie nickte zustimmend.

Seufzend stand Hermine von der Couch auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich lasse nur Fellini raus", sagte sie und legte derweil schon die Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Warte!" Remus näherte sich Hermine und ihrem Haustier und fragte, während er auf den Kniesel deutete: „Geht er ihm nach?" Sie lächelte und gab zu, es zu hoffen, aber leider nicht zu wissen. „Lass mich einen Verfolgungszauber auf ihn legen. Wenn er Severus folgen sollte, dann wirst du wissen, wo er so spät abends noch hingeht. Der Dachboden ist groß."

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, nachdem er diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte.

„Schau nicht so." Er grinste breit, bevor er flüsterte und nicht sehr ernst sagte: „Solche kleinen Tricks könnten eventuell weiterhelfen oder weißt du etwa, wo genau Severus hingeht?" Sie verneinte wortlos. „Noch nie einen Blick auf die 'Karte der Rumtreiber' geworfen?" Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Remus zog seinen Stab, richtete ihn auf Fellini und sprach einen sehr einfachen Verfolgungszauber, den man später, wenn das Tier zurückgekommen war, auf ein Pergament übertragen konnte, auf welchem sich entweder eine Karte oder eine in Worte verfasste Wegbeschreibung befinden würde.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Mungos befand sich Stan in einer kleinen Zwickmühle, denn Professor Junot, Professor Reynolds und leider auf Professor Puddle waren von dem Lärm in der Leichenhalle, der durch die zersprungene Flasche Feuerwhisky entstanden war, alarmiert gewesen.

Vorhin, als Stan nach dem kleinen Schreck zur Leiche hinübergegangen war, da hatte er sehen können, dass sie sich fast unmerklich bewegte. Die Haut der Frau war nicht mehr grau gewesen, sondern etwas rosig und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, wenn auch nur sehr sanft. Sie hatte ihn mit klaren Augen angeblickt und mehrmals den Mund geöffnet, aber ein Ton war nicht über ihre Lippen gekommen.

„Sie sind am Leben!", hatte er völlig verblüfft geflüstert.

Mit beiden Händen hatte er ihr Gesicht umfasst und bemerkt, dass sich ihre Haut nicht wie die einer Toten anfühlte, wenn sie auch nicht sonderlich warm war, was er den hier herrschenden Temperaturen zuschreiben musste. Er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt, damit er verstehen konnte, was sie ständig zu wiederholen schien und endlich waren ihre schwachen Worte an sein Ohr gedrungen.

„Berenice…"

„Was?", fragte er verdattert nach, doch da verlor ihr Gesicht abrupt wieder an Farbe und ihr Blick wurde stumpf. In just diesem Moment kamen die drei Professoren in die Leichenhalle gestürmt und Stan fand sich in der Verlegenheit, nicht nur die zerschellte Flasche zu erklären, sondern auch glaubwürdig das zu schildern, was er erlebt hatte.

Professor Puddles Blick fiel als Erstes auf die am Boden liegenden Scherben und dem noch gut leserlichen Etikett eines preiswerten Fusels, woraufhin er den Mitarbeiter vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

Stans Hände ruhten noch immer auf den Wangen der Frau. Bevor ihm jedoch einer von den dreien die Leviten lesen konnte, informierte Stan die Heiler: „Die Frau ist nicht tot! Sie hat gesprochen, mich angesehen und…"

„Halten Sie Ihren Mund, Sie Schnapsdrossel", schimpfte Puddle, „und nehmen Sie Ihre Hände von der Toten!"

„Sie hat ihren Kopf bewegt!", versuchte Stan den dreien zu erklären.

Im gleichen Moment, als er das behauptet hatte, war ihm klar geworden, wie die drei Professoren die Situation sehen müssten, denn sie würden davon ausgehen, dass er selbst den Kopf der Frau bewegt hatte.

Langsam ließ er von ihrem eben noch warmen Gesicht ab, bevor er Puddle anblickte und sehr selbstsicher sagte: „Sie hat ihren Kopf bewegt und deswegen bin ich zu ihr gegangen."

„Ich habe genug!" Puddle war außer sich. „Morgen brauchen Sie nicht wiederzukommen und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

„Aber Sir…"

„HINAUS!"


	138. Pineapples

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

danke für das Lob :) Stan wird es wirklich schwer haben, denn wer würde ihm schon glauben, wo doch die Flasche Whisky auf dem Boden lag? Der Professor wird überreagiert haben; er hatte Stan eh schon auf dem Kieker. "Berenice"... du könntest recht damit haben, wer diesen Namen wahrscheinlich trägt.  
P.S.: Bist du bei hpffa.de nur im Forum registriert? Ich finde dich nicht auf der FF-Hauptseite unter den Mitgliedern...

Hallo **lufa**,

richtig gehört, Remus ist mit all den Informationen von Hermine völlig überfahren worden und hat keinen blassen Schimmer. Lass ihn ein Weilchen drüber nachdenken. Der Mann kann nicht auf jedem Gebiet ein Ass sein. ;)  
Hermine weiß nicht weiter und hat sich von der Unterhaltung mit Remus erhofft, einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu erhalten. Die Sache scheint sehr vertrackt zu sein. Sie wird auf keinen Fall mit ihren Nachforschungen aufhören, dazu ist sie viel zu neugierig. Du hast übrigens nichts überlesen...  
Man könnte glauben, Hermine hätte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant ;) Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen immer so gute Noten, weil sie wenig vergisst oder sie hat das Ereignis nach der Ordensverleihung so oft mit Harry besprochen, dass es sich einfach gefestigt hat. Wegen dem Vergleich zwischen Lily und Hermine ist Remus ja bereits stutzig geworden. Diese Information wird er ganz sicher im Hinterkopf behalten!  
Es freut mich aber sehr, dass es spannend bleibt und ich denke, auch das nächste Kapitel ist alles andere als langweilig.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht war das evakuierte Hogsmeade nicht wie ausgestorben, sondern voller Leben. Auroren wuselten von Haus zu Haus, um sie zu durchsuchen und danach zu versiegeln. Zwei von ihnen begleiteten ein älteres Pärchen, das sie gefunden hatten, die Straße hinunter. Das Ehepaar hatte sich gegen die Evakuierung gesträubt und sich im Keller ihres Hauses versteckt. Die Auroren brachten die beiden in die Winkelgasse, damit sie die eine Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel verbringen konnten.

Die Gebäude in Hogsmeade wurden unbegehbar gemacht und die Gegend wurde weiträumig mit Schutzzaubern abgesperrt. In der Ferne sah Kingsley die Scheinwerfer von ein paar Muggelfahrzeugen, die mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit auf das Dorf zugefahren kamen und er wusste, um was für Männer es sich handeln musste.

Einer der Männer stieg aus dem ersten Wagen des kleinen Konvois und kam mit lässigen Schritten allein auf ihn zu.

„Sind Sie Shacklebolt?", fragte der groß gebaute Mann, dessen ausgeprägte Muskeln sich sichtbar durch die Uniform abzeichneten. Der Mann war Kingsley sofort sympathisch und er wusste aus dem Bauch heraus, dass das Weglassen einer höflichen Anrede nicht von mangelndem Respekt zeugte.

„Ja, der bin ich. Dann sind Sie Geoffreys?", fragte Kingsley mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er dem Mann die Hand entgegenhielt.

„Ganz recht." Der Mann schüttelte Kingsleys Hand und beide bemerkten den festen Händedruck des anderen, weshalb Geoffreys ebenfalls lächeln musste.

Geoffreys blickte an Kingsley vorbei und betrachtete für einen Moment die Männer und in seinen Augen auch ungewöhnlich vielen Frauen, die ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen schienen.

„Gut, Shacklebolt, dann möchte ich Sie bitten mich aufzuklären." Geoffreys hatte sehr bedächtig gesprochen, doch bevor der Dunkelhäutige antworten konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Besonders über das, was mein Vorgesetzter mir als Hinweis mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte."

„Und was war das gewesen?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Das alles, was heute seltsam erscheinen mag, völlig normal wäre."

Das tiefe, freundlich klingende Lachen von Kingsley machte Tonks aufmerksam und sie blickte zu ihrem guten Freund hinüber, der etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand und sich mit einem der erwarteten Muggel unterhielt. Tracey folgte ihrem Blick.

„Wer sind die genau?", fragte Tracey neugierig.

„Das müssen diese Experten sein, die Arthur beim anderen Minister angefordert hat. Die werden sich noch heute Nacht um die Kisten in der Höhle kümmern", antwortete Tonks gewissenhaft.

„Wissen die, dass wir zaubern können?"

Darauf konnte sie keine Antwort geben und zuckte daher einmal mit den Schultern.

Tonks sah, wie Kingsley dem Mann einmal auf die Schulter klopfte, doch sie hörte nicht, was die beiden sagten.

„Ich will es mal so sagen, Geoffreys: Wenn Ihnen heute etwas seltsam vorkommen sollte, dann fragen Sie mich einfach und ich werde Ihnen eine ehrliche Antwort geben." Der Abgesandte der Muggel nickte, schien jedoch keinesfalls verängstigt oder unsicher.

„Okay, dann werde ich meine Männer holen und dann zeigen Sie uns die Höhle mit dem Sprengstoff."

Kingsley nickte, so dass Geoffreys einen Teil seiner Männer anwies, den Rest ihrer notwendigen Schutzkleidung anzulegen und die Rucksäcke mit der Ausrüstung aufzusetzen, so wie er selbst es auch tat.

Mit den sechs Männern im Schlepptau kam Geoffreys auf Kingsley zu und sagte, er wäre bereit, sich nun einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Die meisten seiner Männer blieben im Wagen und standen offensichtlich für spätere Entschärfungsarbeiten oder den Abtransport bereit.

„Gut, gehen wir." Doch bevor Kingsley voranging, schaute er in eine bestimmte Richtung und rief: „Tonks?" Als sie hinüberschaute, machte er nur ein Zeichen mit seiner Hand und sie kam sofort auf ihn zugelaufen. Kurz bevor sie bei den Männern angekommen war, stolperte sie, fand jedoch das Gleichgewicht wieder, so dass sie nicht auf den Boden fiel. Zwei der Männer lachten, doch Geoffreys unterband diese Unhöflichkeit mit einem einzigen Blick.

„Dann folgen Sie mir bitte."

Kingsley und Geoffreys gingen voran und gleich hinter ihnen lief Tonks. Während sie sich eher auf das Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken kümmerte, denn zwei der Männer machten anzügliche Bemerkungen über sie, unterhielten sich die beiden Verantwortlichen der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt miteinander.

„Mir wurde nur von unserem Minister mitgeteilt", begann Kingsley, „dass wir mit der Hilfe von erfahrenen Sprengstoffexperten rechnen dürfen. Sind Sie vom Scotland Yard?"

„Nein, aber da habe ich damals angefangen. Es ist bisher nur zweimal vorgekommen, dass ich als Sprengstoffexperte herangezogen werde. Meine Männer und ich sind nämlich vom MI5."

Kingsley musste nachfragen: „Was genau ist das?"

Über diese Unwissenheit ein wenig erstaunt erklärte Geoffreys: „Innlandsgeheimdienst." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte er gleich darauf sehr neugierig: „Und Sie sind von…?"

„So etwas Ähnlichem", erwiderte Kingsley, wollte aber noch nichts über die Zaubererwelt preisgeben.

„Mmmh", machte Geoffreys amüsiert. „Mein Vorgesetzter hat mir den Befehl erteilt, heute Nacht auf alle Fälle kooperativ zu sein und Ihnen alle Fragen ehrlich zu beantworten. Das war wohl ausschlaggebend dafür, dass ich mich ein kleines bisschen unwohl fühle. So einen Befehl hat es noch nie gegeben, Shacklebolt. Dann noch diese merkwürdigen Hinweise von meinem Boss." Geoffreys schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, sagte aber kurz darauf belustigt: „Sie müssen entweder ein hohes Tier sein oder Sie haben meinen Vorgesetzten in der Hand."

„Ich bin der Leiter der Zentrale unseres Einsatzbüros", offenbarte Kingsley, auch wenn er den Begriff „Aurorenzentrale" auf das letzte Wort beschränkt hatte, denn er wusste nicht, was die beiden Minister untereinander ausgemacht hatten und ob Geoffreys und dessen Männer später das Gedächtnis optimiert bekommen könnten.

Etwas entfernt war bereits der Fluss zu sehen. Durch den Schnee, der das Licht des Mondes reflektierte, konnte man einen kleinen Pfad erkennen, den sie nun eingeschlagen hatten. Kingsley hatte sich mit einigen Auroren bereits mehrmals die Höhle und deren Inhalt angesehen, jedoch nichts berührt.

„Da vorn", sagte Kingsley und deutete auf den Fluss. „Wir müssen um die herausstehende Felswand herum. Der Höhleneingang befindet sich gleich dahinter."

Geoffreys stutzte, als er das fließende Wasser betrachtete, welches eiskalt sein musste, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seinen Männern zu sagen: „Bereitet euch auf durchnässte Hosenbeine vor."

Ein Raunen war zu hören, doch die Männer parierten.

An der Reihenfolge, in welcher sie vorhin zum Fluss marschiert waren, hatte sich nichts geändert, denn auch jetzt machte Kingsley den Anfang, gefolgt von Geoffreys und Tonks. Als die beiden Männer das Wasser durchquert und bereits wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, hörte man es laut platschen. Einer der Männer hatte nach Tonks gegriffen, die auf dem glitschigen Boden den Halt verloren hatte und zu fallen drohte. Er hatte sie festhalten und an die Felswand drücken können, damit sie wieder Halt finden konnte, doch anschließend war er selbst ausgerutscht und einmal komplett untergetaucht.

Die ersten Worte, die er nach dem Auftauchen von sich gab, waren: „Verdammt, ist das kalt!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und griff schnell nach seiner Mütze, bevor sie im Fluss abzutreiben drohte.

Seine Kumpane lachten, liefen jedoch weiterhin vorsichtig um die Felswand herum, um sich nicht selbst noch zum Gespött zu machen.

„Williams", rief Geoffreys, „komm schon raus aus dem Wasser. Zum Angeln ist es viel zu spät, die Fische schlafen längst."

Alle hatten das übersichtliche Gebiet, welchen von einer Felswand eingekreist war, bereits erreicht und zwei der Männer halfen Williams aus dem Wasser hinaus. Der schenkte Tonks einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, denn hätte er ihr nicht geholfen, wäre sie jetzt diejenige, die pitschnass sein würde.

Gelassen wartete Kingsley darauf, bis sich Geoffreys an ihn wenden würde und er brauchte nicht lange zu warten.

„So, Shacklebolt", sagte Geoffreys, nachdem er seine Männer kurz gemustert hatte und bei dem bereits vor Kälte schlotternden Williams die Lippen mitleidig zusammengepresst hatte. „Der Eingang der Höhle?"

Mit einem Finger zeigte Kingsley auf das dichte Gestrüpp, welches den Eingang bedeckte und sagte: „Dort hinter dem Busch."

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden befahl Geoffreys allen Männern außer Williams: „Reißt das da raus! Ich will nicht, dass auch nur einer von euch daran hängen bleibt, wenn wir die Kisten rausholen!"

In null Komma nichts hatten die fünf kräftigen Männer den Busch entwurzelt und den Eingang sogar von losen Steinen befreit, über die man hätte stolpern können. Williams, unter dem sich eine große Pfütze gebildet hatte, versuchte mit zitternden Händen die Gurte seines Rucksacks zu lösen, doch durch die Kälte waren seine Finger bereits gefühllos, was Kingsley und Tonks nicht entgangen war.

Den Moment ergriff Tonks, um Williams zur Hand zu gehen und während sie die Schnallen und Gurte löste, sagte sie: „Danke fürs Festhalten." Das war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, obwohl sie viel lieber einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, um seine Kleidung zu trocknen und ihn mit einem Wärmezauber zu belegen.

„Nichts zu danken", entgegnete Williams mit klappernden Zähnen. „Darf ich fragen, ob Sie noch ungebunden sind?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin schon vergeben", entgegnete Tonks mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, denn ein Muggel – und dazu noch ein so gut aussehender – hatte noch nie Interesse für sie gezeigt, aber dazu gab es ja auch kaum Gelegenheiten in ihrem Leben.

Williams seufzte, bevor er amüsiert sagte: „Na dann… war es einfach nur eine gute Tat."

Sie lachte nett auf. „Für die ich wirklich dankbar bin."

„Der Weg ist frei, Sir", sagte einer der Männer, der noch ein Teil des Gestrüpps im Fluss entsorgte.

„Gut, Garland und Ross kommen mit mir, die anderen warten."

Die beiden Männer und Geoffreys selbst zogen ihre Taschenlampen heraus und bemerkten zum Glück nicht, dass Tonks ganz große Augen machte, nachdem sie die Leuchtkraft der Muggelhilfsmittel gesehen hatte.

Der Befehl, draußen zu warten, galt nicht Tonks und Shacklebolt, so dass sie die Höhle ebenfalls betraten.

„Haben Sie etwa keine Taschenlampen dabei?", wollte Geoffreys wissen.

„Nein", sagte Kingsley mit ruhiger Stimme, „wir brauchen keine."

Geoffreys stutzte einen Moment, bevor er grinste und amüsiert sagte: „Was Punkt eins auf der Liste 'Was kommt mir seltsam vor?' darstellen würde. Gehen wir!"

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Shacklebolt, Tonks, Geoffreys und zwei seiner Männer die Höhle betraten, gähnte Hermine laut.

„Hermine, es ist schon sehr spät. Wenn du das Buch noch lesen möchtest…"

Sie unterbrach Remus und sagte: „Fellini ist noch nicht da und ich möchte wissen, wo genau Severus hingeht. Das lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich werde mich sowieso nicht aufs Lesen konzentrieren können."

„Wenn du dann bitte mich entschuldigst, denn ich bin langsam wirklich müde", sagte Remus mit müden Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich aufgehalten habe."

„Nein, Hermine! Das muss dir ganz und gar nicht Leid tun. Für mich war das äußerst interessant. Es ist nur schade, dass ich keine große Hilfe sein kann. Ich kenne mich zwar mit den Dunklen Künsten aus, aber…"

Er stoppte sich selbst, weil Hermine ganz große Augen machte.

„Oh", machte sie erleuchtend. „Natürlich kennst du dich damit aus! Warum sonst hätte Albus dir damals die Stelle gegeben?" Remus äußerte sich nicht dazu, so dass sie freiheraus fragte: „Hast du auch schwarzmagische Bücher gelesen?" Er blieb stumm. Hermine seufzte und offenbarte: „Ich habe welche gelesen und Albus weiß das. Harry, Ginny und Severus wissen es auch."

„Du musst damit vorsichtig sein", gab er ihr als ernst gemeinten Ratschlag, weswegen sie lächeln musste.

„Ja, das bin ich, keine Sorge", beruhigte sie ihn. „Wie bist du auf die Dunklen Künste gekommen?"

Einen Moment lang dachte er über die richtigen Worte nach, bevor er mit leiser Stimme schilderte: „Ich denke, jeder Werwolf macht einmal eine Phase durch und sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, sich von seinem Fluch zu befreien und das war der Grund gewesen, warum ich…" Er fuhr anders fort: „Es hat in der Schule angefangen, als wir viel mehr über die Dunklen Künste und die schier unendlichen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten erfahren haben und da hatte ich Hoffnung geschöpft. In den Ferien hat mir Sirius oft ein paar Bücher seiner Eltern zukommen lassen, auch wenn er mir immer davon abgeraten hat, sie wirklich zu lesen."

„Sirius' Eltern?"

Remus nickte. „Besonders seine Mutter fand es 'schick', solche Bücher in der Sammlung zu haben. Es zählte zumindest damals bei vielen reichen Reinblüterfamilien zum guten Ton, etwas Ausgefallenes oder Verbotenes zu besitzen."

„Ginny hatte mal gesagt, dass Alastor sich sehr ausführlich damit befasst hat", warf Hermine ein.

„So gut wie alle Auroren haben sich damit befasst", erklärte Remus als wäre es völlig normal. „Kingsley, Tonks… Jeder wollte irgendwann wissen, mit was sich der Feind beschäftigte, damit sie gegen die Todesser und deren Wissen gefeit waren. Man kann es ihnen nicht übel nehmen." Hermine in die Augen blickend gestand er: „Damals hatte Severus seine Vorliebe von Anfang an nicht geheim gehalten, aber ich wollte nicht mit ihm gleichgestellt werden, nur weil ich auch Schwarzmagisches gelesen habe. Sirius hatte immer gesagt, bei mir wäre das anders, weil ich Hilfe gesucht habe, aber Severus hatte sich aus reinem Interesse damit beschäftigt."

Für einen Moment stellte sich Hermine das fiktive Szenario vor, wie der junge Severus und sein Mitschüler Remus in der Bibliothek saßen und sich flüsternd über das kleine Problem unterhielten, unter welchem Remus monatlich litt; wie beide sich über die Dunklen Künste austauschten und gemeinsam eine Lösung suchten, was für Severus sicherlich eine Herausforderung gewesen wäre. Mit diesem gemeinsamen Nenner hätten die beiden unter Umständen sogar eine Art Freundschaft schließen können, aber andererseits gab es da noch Sirius, der mit Sicherheit dazwischengefunkt hätte.

„Liest du solche Bücher immer noch?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

Er schürzte die Lippen, bevor er zugab: „Die Bücher, die Tonks hat, die lese ich auch. Ansonsten hätte ich wohl den einen oder anderen Todesser nicht zur Strecke bringen können. Es war für die Kämpfe hilfreich gewesen, aber mein persönliches Interesse hält sich sehr in Grenzen."

„Du hast sicherlich eine ganze Menge…"

Ein Scharren an der Tür und gleich darauf ein Maunzen ließ Hermine innehalten, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Nachdem sie geöffnet hatte, stürmte Fellini ins Wohnzimmer und er rieb sich schnurrend an den Beinen seines Frauchens.

Hermine tätschelte das Tier am Kopf. Remus hingegen zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Pergament zu sich.

„Willst du eine Karte oder lieber eine schriftliche Wegbeschreibung?"

„Ich denke, eine Karte reicht aus", antwortete Hermine, so dass Remus den entsprechenden Zauber sprechen konnte, um den auf Fellini liegenden Verfolgungszauber auf Papier zu bringen.

Wie von Geisterhand zeichneten sich Linien, Winkel und Kreise auf dem beigefarbenen Blatt ab und nach wenigen Minuten schauten sie auf eine Karte, auf der Fellinis Weg mit einer gestrichelten Linie angezeigt wurde, die einige Schlenker aufwies, aber nichtsdestotrotz führte sie in einen bestimmten Raum im Dachboden.

„Fellini geht ihm tatsächlich immer hinterher. Hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte Hermine verwundert.

„Zumindest weißt du jetzt, wo genau Severus auf seinem Rundgang Halt macht. Wirst du mal nachschauen?" Er hörte sich fast wie eine Aufforderung an.

„Ich weiß nicht, Remus. Ich müsste das am besten am Tage machen, wenn er definitiv beschäftigt ist und mich nicht erwischen kann. Ansonsten wird es wohl großen Ärger geben."

Bisher war Hermine ihm nicht gefolgt, denn sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie aufgebracht er gewesen war, als sie nur angedeutet hatte, selbst einmal auf den Dachboden gehen zu müssen, wenn er ihr nicht verraten wollte, was sich dort befinden würde.

„Ich geh rüber, Hermine. Ich bin todmüde!"

„Ja gut, danke für die Unterhaltung. Das habe ich gebraucht, Remus."

Sie begleitete ihn zur Tür und als sie diese öffnete, wich Severus, der ihre Räumlichkeiten gerade passierte, zurück und hielt inne, als er in die Gesichter seiner Schülerin und des Werwolfs blickte.

„Severus", sagte Remus erstaunt. Er wollte es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Was führt dich denn auf deinen Rundgängen hier entlang? Früher bist du doch eher in Richtung Astronomieturm…"

„Wie ich meine Rundgänge gestalte, Lupin, ist ganz und gar meine Angelegenheit", unterbrach Severus sehr schroff.

„Nichts für ungut", entschuldigte sich Remus mit einem Lächeln. „Ich wünsche euch beiden eine gute Nacht."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Severus, wie Remus die paar Schritte zu seiner eigenen Zimmertür hinüberging. Als Remus vor seiner Tür stand und offenbar das Passwort sagte, wandte Severus seinen Blick von seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler ab und schaute Hermine für einen Moment in die Augen, bevor er sich zum Gehen abwandte.

„Severus?", sagte Hermine aufhaltend. Er stoppte abrupt und schaute über seine Schulter. Hermine vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick nach links, dass Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor sie Severus ansah und mitleidig sagte: „Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns streiten."

Bewegungslos verharrte Severus in seiner Position und noch immer schaute er sie an, bevor sein Körper sich sichtlich entspannte und er sehr bedacht die Gegenfrage stellte: „Haben Sie es als Streit empfunden?"

„Ich habe unser Gespräch vorhin als unangenehm empfunden", stellte sie deutlich klar. Er nickte lediglich und lauschte, als sie noch kleinlaut fragte: „Werden Sie mich wirklich rausschmeißen, wenn ich das Buch nicht gelesen habe?"

„Was denken Sie?", fragte er nüchtern.

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin", begann sie, „dann denke ich, dass Sie mich durchaus hinauswerfen möchten, nur um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber ich hoffe, selbst wenn ich nicht einmal mit dem Buch angefangen habe, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird."

In Severus' Miene war keine Gefühlsregung abzulesen und es waren einzig seine warmen Augen, in denen sie ihre Annahme bestätigt zu wissen schien. Wortlos wandte er sich von ihr ab, um in die Kerker zu gehen.

Während Severus den Tag für sich beendete und sich zu Bett begab, wurde Schwester Marie durch einen Ruf durchs Flohnetz aus dem Bett geholt.

„Marie? Es wäre nett, wenn Sie sich um Miss Parkinson kümmern würden", sagte Professor Junot, die genauso müde wie Marie aussah.

„Aber ich habe bereits eine Doppelschicht hinter mir und habe nicht einmal eine Stunde schlafen können", entgegnete Marie erbost.

„Es ist da etwas vorgefallen, über das ich mit Ihnen reden möchte und am liebsten sofort", sagte Junot in forderndem Tonfall. „Es gäbe die Möglichkeit für Sie, im Krankenhaus ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, aber Ihre Anwesenheit ist erforderlich."

„Doch nur, weil niemand anderes sich mit der Patientin befassen will", giftete Marie wegen der gestörten Nachtruhe sehr gereizt zurück.

Junot seufzte, sagte jedoch über den aggressiven Tonfall von Marie hinwegsehend: „Ich verstehe Sie, Marie. Vielleicht kann ich jedoch Ihr Interesse wecken. Stan, den kenne Sie ja, schwört Stein und Bein, dass Miss Parkinson für weniger als eine Minute bei Bewusstsein war."

„Wie ernst kann man seine Aussage nehmen?", fragte Marie vorsichtig, denn sie wusste von Stans kleinem Alkoholproblem.

„Ich nehme es im Gegensatz zu Professor Puddle sehr ernst, denn Stan hat einen Namen wiederholt, den Miss Parkinson von sich gegeben haben soll. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das der Name des Mädchens ist."

Soweit Marie über die Fälle Parkinson, Zabini und deren Tochter informiert war, hatte Mr. Zabini noch nicht den Namen der Kleinen genannt, weil er selbst damit zu kämpfen hatte, sich mit der Realität anzufreunden; mit dem Frieden. Er war übervorsichtig, geradezu skeptisch und weigerte sich daher genau wie seine Tochter, ihren Vornamen preiszugeben, doch man drängte die beiden nicht, sondern übte sich in Geduld.

„Das ist…" Erfahren zu haben, dass Miss Parkinson wahrscheinlich wirklich am Leben war, hatte Marie sprachlos gemacht.

„Bitte kommen Sie her, Marie", bat Junot höflich.

Sie seufzte, bevor sie zusagte. Marie packte sich eine kleine Tasche mit einer weiteren Schwesterntracht und etwas Legeres, darüber hinaus mit einigen Dingen, falls sie sich frisch machen wollte, bevor sie ins Mungos flohte.

Es erstaunte Marie, dass Professor Junot sie an den Kaminen für die Angestellten erwartete und sie per Handschlag begrüßte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Pansy machten und sich währenddessen unterhielten.

„Miss Parkinson ist wieder auf ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Zustand scheint unverändert. Allein Stans Aussage hätte mich keinesfalls überzeugt, aber die Tatsache mit dem Namen des Mädchens…"

„Wie heißt das Mädchen?", wollte Marie wissen.

„Berenice! Schwester Augusta hatte die Kleine mit dem Namen angesprochen und daraufhin hat das Mädchen gefragt, ob sie den Namen von ihrem Vater wüsste."

„Ist Mr. Zabini über den Vorfall in Kenntnis gesetzt worden?", fragte Marie.

Junot schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie die meisten Patienten schläft Mr. Zabini um diese Zeit und da Miss Parkinsons Zustand wieder der alte ist, haben wir keinen Grund gesehen…"

„Aber Mr. Zabini könnte etwas wissen, das in dem Fall weiterhelfen kann. Vielleicht kann er uns sagen, ob so ein kurzer wacher Moment etwas ankündigt, ob es normal oder ungewöhnlich ist. Er könnte Hinweise geben, wie lange solche Wachzustände dauern."

Bewundernd sagte Junot: „Für eine Schwester denken Sie sehr viel mit, Marie." Das Thema wechselnd fragte Junot: „Sie hatten Ihre Legilimentikprüfung gemacht, als sie hier angefangen hatten, richtig?" Marie nickte. „Warum haben Sie nicht mehr gemacht? Eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin vielleicht?"

„Ich wollte eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machen, aber ich bin nicht dazu gekommen und jetzt…" Marie seufzte.

„Wenn sich in Ihrem Leben einmal eine Gelegenheit bieten sollte, dann packen Sie sie beim Schopf!", riet Junot, die ansonsten keinen weiteren Ratschlag zur Hand hatte.

Ein wenig ärgerte sich Marie über diesen Tipp, denn er war nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen. Abgelenkt von ihrem aufkeimenden Ärger wurde sie, als sie vor der Tür zu Miss Parkinsons Krankenzimmer standen und Junot sie öffnete.

Kaum hatten die beiden das Zimmer betreten, wurde es automatisch erleuchtet. Marie betrachtete die im Bett liegende Frau, die wie tot wirkte, doch allein die Erkenntnis, dass sie sehr wahrscheinlich am Leben war, ließ nicht nur die Patientin, sondern das gesamte Zimmer anders auf sie wirken.

„Wie Sie sehen, zeigt Miss Parkinson wieder alle Anzeichen einer kürzlich Verstorbenen, was die Hautfarbe, die erschlafften Muskeln, die halb offen stehenden Augen und das totale Fehlen der Vitalfunktionen unterstreichen. Stan behauptet nicht nur, sie hätte gesprochen, sondern auch ihren Kopf in seine Richtung bewegt. Ich erwähne das nur, damit Sie vorbereitet sind, falls…"

Junot musste den Satz nicht beenden und Marie war für jeden Hinweis dankbar. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich zu Tode erschrocken, würde sie sich umdrehen und unverhofft von einer vermeintlich Toten angestarrt werden. Sie versuchte sich in Stan hineinzuversetzen.

„Sagen Sie, Professor Junot, wie geht es Stan? Es muss ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein", fragte Marie mitfühlend.

„Er war ziemlich von der Rolle, aber eher, weil Professor Puddle ihn gekündigt hatte, denn der geht davon aus, dass Stan betrunken gewesen war und sich alles nur eingebildet hätte."

„Ist Stan noch hier?"

„Nein", sagte Junot und klang dabei, als würde sie etwas bereuen. „Professor Puddle hatte ihn sofort gekündigt. Er hat ihn nicht einmal angehört. Stan war außer sich und ist auf der Stelle gegangen, nachdem er dem Professor noch einige Schimpfworte an den Kopf geworfen hatte."

Weil Junot in sich hineingrinsen musste, hatte sie es Stan offensichtlich gegönnt, dass der dem Professor mal unverblümt die Meinung hatte sagen können.

„Ich nehme an", sagte Marie, während sie der Professorin in die Augen schaute, „dass Mr. Shacklebolt vom Ministerium bereits informiert worden ist?"

Die Augenbrauen in die Höhe ziehend erwiderte Junot erstaunt: „Wie es aussieht, denken Sie an viel mehr Dinge als ich. Nein, er ist noch nicht informiert worden. Würden Sie das vielleicht erledigen? Sie hatten mit ihm ja schon Kontakt. Ich muss gleich noch mit meinem Kollegen zusammen die Gewebeproben analysieren, die wir vorhin von Miss Parkinson genommen haben."

„Mache ich gern", stimmte Marie zu.

Die Professorin wollte bereits gehen, da fragte Marie noch schnell: „Professor Junot? Soll ich etwas Bestimmtes machen oder…?"

„Bleiben Sie einfach hier und falls…", sie blickte zur Patientin hinüber. „Ich bin in der Leichenhalle oder im Gemeinschaftsraum! Geben Sie mir auf der Stelle Bescheid, falls etwas geschehen sollte." Professor Junot schien einen Augenblick über etwas nachzudenken, bevor sie nahelegte: „Sie können auch ein Nickerchen machen, wenn Sie unter diesem Umständen dazu in der Lage sind. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können hier noch ein freies Bett hineinstellen. Von einem Paravent möchte ich aber abraten, damit Sie die Patientin im Auge behalten können."

Gesagt, getan. In weniger als zehn Minuten hatte sich Marie eines der frisch gesäuberten Krankenhausbetten ins Zimmer gezaubert, auf dem sie sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer niederließ, doch nicht zum Schlafen. Sie hatte sich zwei Kissen ans Kopfende gelegt, um halb liegend, halb sitzend ein wenig zu lesen, bevor sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufstand, denn ihr war eingefallen, dass sie Mr. Shacklebolt noch Bescheid geben wollte.

Im Ministerium erreichte sie den nächtlichen Notdienst, doch der teilte ihr leider mit, dass Mr. Shacklebolt wie auch Miss Tonks, deren Namen Marie in den Akten der Patientin gelesen hatte, nicht zu erreichen waren. Sie hinterließ für beide die gleiche Nachricht, bevor sie sich wieder ins Krankenzimmer begab, um in einem Fachbuch zu versinken, welches für Heiler gedacht war.

In der Höhle nahe bei Hogsmeade hatte Kingsley genau zugesehen, wie Geoffreys mit den Kisten umgegangen war. Alle waren vorsichtig geöffnet worden und deren Inhalt wurde mit den Augen inspiziert, jedoch hatten die Muggel den Fund nicht angefasst. Nachdem alle dreizehn Kisten geöffnet worden waren und der Sprengstoffexperte sich eine Übersicht über die Gesamtsituation verschafft hatte, zog er den Sicherheitshelm vom Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Shacklebolt, ob ich Sie hier haben möchte, wenn ich eine der Granaten in die Hand nehme. Die Sicherheitsvorschriften erfüllen Sie mit Ihrer Kleidung jedenfalls nicht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich Sie am liebsten schon rausgeschickt, bevor ich eine der Kisten auch nur angefasst habe", sagte Geoffreys amüsiert.

„Möchten Sie, dass wir gehen?", fragte Kingsley gelassen.

„Es wäre mir sehr recht. Nehmen Sie es bloß nicht persönlich, aber es ist schon genug, wenn sich meine Männer so einer Gefahr aussetzen."

„Gut, wir warten draußen. Viel Glück!", sagte Kingsley, bevor er zusammen mit Tonks die Höhle verließ.

Erleichtert aufatmend sagte Geoffreys zu seinen beiden Männern: „Was denkt ihr?"

Ross zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und antwortete grinsend: „Die Kleine ist ganz schnuckelig, aber der Schrank neben ihr..."

„Ich meine die Granaten!" Bevor sich Garland oder Ross, die bereits schelmisch schmunzelten, einen Scherz erlauben würden, deutete Geoffreys auf die Kisten und verdeutlichte: „Diese Granaten, Jungs!"

Garland riss sich als Erster zusammen und sagte ernst: „Da hat sich jemand mit Restbeständen des ersten und zweiten Weltkriegs eingedeckt. Es sind aber auch Granaten aus anderen Kriegen zu finden."

Ross machte weiter: „Wenige Stielhandgranaten sind dabei, die meisten sind Pineapples und nur eine Panzerabwehrgranate habe ich gesehen."

„Echt? Wo?", fragte Garland, bevor er sich einen Rüffel einfing.

„Wozu", begann Geoffreys gereizt, „machen wir eigentlich jede Kiste auf? Du musst die Augen aufhalten, verdammt nochmal!"

„Kommt nicht wieder vor, Sir!", versprach Garland.

Geoffreys nickte Garland zu, bevor er für die beiden Männern wiederholte: „Nach der Anzahl der Granaten haben wir es in erste Linie mit Rauchgranaten und 'Stuns' zu tun, die weit über die Hälfte ausmachen. Die meisten Kisten sind nicht einmal voll. In einer", er deutete auf eine bestimmte, „befinden sich nur die vier Stielgranaten. Der Rest besteht aus Eiern und Äpfeln und den paar 'Blitz/Krach'."

Nachdem Geoffreys und seine Männer nach draußen gekommen waren, fragte Kingsley sofort nach der Lage und der Experte antwortete gewissenhaft: „Wer immer das dort gelagert hat wird in den Knast wandern. Ansonsten ist nichts dabei, mit dem wir nicht fertig werden würden. Ich frage mich nur ernsthaft, was hier in der Nähe sein sollte, das man damit bedrohen wollte?"

Ohne zu überlegen antwortete Tonks: „Eine Schule!"

Kingsley warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und Tonks bereute ihren Ausrutscher sofort.

„Eine Schule? Welcher Irre würde eine… Nein, vergessen Sie es. Es gibt eine Menge Verrückter da draußen", sagte Geoffreys abschweifend, bevor er wieder ernsthaft über die Situation sprach. „Wir werden es abtransportieren und zum nächsten Sprengplatz fahren. Dort wird man das Beweismaterial begutachten, Fotos und Listen machen, bevor es anschließend gelagert oder hochgejagt wird – je nachdem wie die 'da oben' entscheiden."

„Es ist möglich", sagte Kingsley, „dass sich in der Höhle noch mehr befindet. Wir haben das noch nicht geprüft."

Aufgrund dieser Aussage wandte sich Geoffreys an einen seiner Männer und befahl: „Hol die Spürhunde! Die anderen sollen versuchen, mit den Wagen so nah wie möglich heranzufahren." Der Mann gehorchte und begab sich sofort ins Wasser, wenn auch wegen der Kälte wild fluchend.

„Shacklebolt." Als er Kingsley Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, fragte Geoffreys: „Wir sollten gehen. Meine Männer werden das erledigen." Geoffreys schaute zu Williams hinüber, der vorhin ins Wasser gefallen war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Der Mann musste völlig unterkühlt sein. „Williams, du kommst mit ins Dorf. Bist hier keine große Hilfe mehr."

Williams nickte, doch selbst diese kleine Bewegung fiel ihm schwer. Man hörte seine klappernden Zähne und ihm Licht der Taschenlampe bemerkte Geoffreys, dass Williams' Lippen blau waren. Steif wie er war konnte der Mann kaum noch laufen, so dass er von seinem Einsatzleiter durchs das Wasser begleitet wurde. Tonks und Kingsley hatten sich vorhin schon die Hosenbeine mit einem Zauberspruch geschützt, so dass die Kleidung zwar bis zu den Oberschenkeln nass wirkte, jedoch nicht durchnässt war. Beim Anblick von Williams bekam Kingsley ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht nur bei ihm sondern bei allen anderen Männern könnte er einen Schutzzauber gegen das Wasser sprechen, aber das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen.

Noch während des Rückweges trafen sie auf die Wagen, die vorsichtig über die verschneite Wiese fuhren, damit die Männer nicht so weit laufen mussten, wenn sie die Kisten abtransportierten. Geoffreys ließ sich aus einem Wagen eine Decke geben, die er Williams überwarf.

Im Dorf selbst machte sich nicht nur Geoffreys Sorgen um seinen Mann, sondern auch Tonks und Kingsley. Sie hatten Williams auf die Stufen vor den Drei Besen gesetzt.

„Haben Sie noch Decken, Shacklebolt?"

Er könnte welche herbeizaubern, dachte Kingsley, aber er durfte nicht. „Tut mir Leid, aber nein, wir haben keine."

Geoffreys blickte sich um und fragte gleich darauf: „Können wir eines der Gebäude hinein? Er muss aus den nassen Klamotten raus!"

„Die Häuser sind versiegelt, es tut mir…"

„Ja, es tut Ihnen Leid, ich weiß", unterbrach Geoffreys genervt, aber sein Ärger galt nicht Kingsley, sondern der Tatsache, seinem Kumpanen keine Erleichterung verschaffen zu können. „Williams?" Der Mann hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen. „Williams, sieh mich an!" Nur zaghaft öffnete der Frierende seine Augen. Geoffreys zog seine Jack aus und legte sie über die Decke, bevor er fragte: „Wie geht's?"

Kaum vernehmbar antwortete er: „Fühle meine Hände nicht."

Geoffreys schaute sich im Dorf um. Überall liefen die Mitarbeiter von Shacklebolt herum, doch Fahrzeuge konnte er nicht ausmachen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen konnte er Williams nicht einfach in einen der eigenen Wagen setzen und den Motor laufen lassen, während die anderen die gefundenen Granaten im hinteren Teil des Fahrzeugs in speziellen Kisten einlagerten.

„Haben Sie einen Wagen hier, wo er sich reinsetzen kann? Vielleicht mit Standheizung?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd erwiderte Kingsley: „Bedaure sehr." Er fühlte sich schäbig, weil er jegliche Hilfe versagen musste.

„Wie wäre es mit Alkohol?", fragte Tonks, der gerade eine Idee gekommen war.

„Ja, her damit!"

„Moment, ich hole etwas", sagte Tonks und verschwand in einer Gasse neben den Drei Besen.

Wie erwartet fand sie in einer Mülltonne eine Flasche Feuerwhisky mit einem winzigen Schluck darin. Mit Zaubersprüchen säuberte sie die Flasche gründlich, bevor sie den Rest Alkohol vervielfältigte, so dass die Flasche am Ende randvoll war.

Zurück bei den Männern reichte sie Geoffreys den Whisky, deren Verschluss sie vorher entfernt hatte. Williams hatte kein Gefühl in den Lippen, weswegen eine Menge von dem guten Whisky daneben ging und Jacke sowie Decke beschmutzte.

„Verdammt", murmelte Geoffreys, bevor er in den Taschen seiner Jacke kramte, die er Williams übergeworfen hatte. Er zog etwas heraus, schaute drauf und schimpfte: „Wir haben Minus elf Grad Celsius!" Besorgt blickte er zu Kingsley hinüber und fragte: „Können wir wenigstens irgendwo ein Feuer machen?"

„Ich…"

„Sie bedauern es", vervollständigte Geoffreys. „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Shacklebolt, aber Sie haben Ihren Aufgabenbereich und ich habe meinen und zu meinem gehört, dass ich meine Männer in dieser Einöde nicht erfrieren lasse, weshalb ich mir jetzt etwas suchen werde, mit dem ich ein Feuerchen machen kann."

Kingsley hielt ihn nicht auf und sah nur dabei zu, wie Geoffreys die Straße entlangging und in eine Gasse bog. Ein wenig später hörte man das Geräusch von berstendem Holz. Gleich darauf zischte es und aus der Gasse war ein roter Lichtblitz zu sehen. Davon alarmiert rannte Kingsley in die Gasse und sah einen seiner Auroren, der seinen Zauberstab gerade wieder senkte. Am Boden lag Geoffreys.

„Was denken Sie sich dabei?", fragte Kingsley den Auror sehr ungehalten.

„Er hat randaliert und den Stuhl dort zerschlagen", rechtfertigte sich der junge Auror, den das Gefühl beschlich, etwas wirklich Schlimmes getan zu haben, denn sein Vorgesetzter war in der Regel nicht sehr leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Gehen Sie zu den anderen, sofort!"

„Ja, Sir", kam kleinlaut von dem Auror zurück, bevor er sich verdrückte und innig hoffte, morgen für sein Handeln nicht büßen zu müssen.

Sich langsam dem Bewusstlosen nähernd hörte Kingsley Schritte hinter sich. Tonks war ihm gefolgt und begann: „King, Williams hat das Bewusstsein ver…" Sie hielt inne, als sie Geoffreys am Boden liegen sah.

„Nicht nur Williams." Kingsley seufzte, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Jetzt ist es sowieso egal."

Mit einem Wink seines Stabes brachte er Geoffreys wieder zu Bewusstsein. Der rieb sich als Erstes den Kopf, bevor er aufblickte, den Zauberstab bemerkte und skeptisch fragte: „Was ist das? Womit hat mich Ihr Mann lahmgelegt?"

„Stehen Sie auf, wir müssen zu Williams", sagte Kingsley und reichte Geoffreys die Hand, die auch gleich ergriffen wurde.

„Das ist Punkt zwei auf meiner Frageliste", murmelte Geoffreys, bevor sie zurück zum Eingang der Drei Besen gingen.

„Williams?", fragte Geoffreys besorgt, als er seinen bewegungslosen Freund erblickte, der mit einer Seite an einem Holzbalken lehnte. Er befühlte das Gesicht seines Kumpanen, tastete im Anschluss nach der Halsschlagader und sagte aufgebracht: „Himmel, wir müssen was unternehmen, sonst stirbt er uns weg!" Williams' Körper rutschte langsam nach hinten, doch Geoffrey umfasste mit einem Arm die Schultern des Bewusstlosen und hielt ihn in einer sitzenden Position.

Im Mungos war Marie im Bett schon etwas weiter hinuntergerutscht, doch nichtsdestotrotz las sie in dem Heilerbuch gerade das Kapitel über die Behandlung von erfrorenen Gliedmaßen, als sie neben sich unverhofft ein leises Stöhnen vernahm. Im ersten Moment wollte Angst sie übermannen, doch sie hielt sich vor Augen, dass sie eine Schwester war und die Frau neben ihr unter einer schlimmen und nicht definierbaren Krankheit litt.

Blitzschnell stand Marie auf, erhellte das gesamte Zimmer auf der Seite der Patientin mit einem Zauber. Ohne Übergang erstarrte sie einen Moment, als noch leicht neblige Augen sie anzuschauen versuchten. Der Kopf von Miss Parkinson lag etwas schräg und nicht wie vorhin mit dem Gesicht zur Zimmerdecke.

„Miss Parkinson, können Sie mich verstehen?", fragte Marie mit zitternder Stimme. Die Patientin nickte sanft und es schien, als wäre sie eher damit beschäftigt, sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Marie eilte zum Bett, legte eine Hand auf die Stirn der Patientin und atmete derweil selbst so hastig, dass sie Angst haben musste zu hyperventilieren, wenn sie sich nicht beruhigte.

Schwächlich und kaum vernehmbar wie das Zwitschern eines Vogels, der an einem Sommertag hoch oben im Himmel seinen Runden drehte, hörte sie Miss Parkinson hauchen: „Marie."

Völlig sprachlos blinzelte Marie ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiederfand und mit der eben gewonnenen Erkenntnis entsetzt kombinierte: „Sie bekommen alles um sich herum mit!"

„Berenice?", hauchte die Patientin.

„Der geht es bestens und Mr. Zabini auch", sagte Marie eilig, denn es war ihre Aufgabe, Professor Junot zu kontaktieren, sollte Miss Parkinson erwachen.

Sie spurtete schon zur Tür, da hielt sie auf ihrem Weg wie versteinert inne und kehrte Sekunden später aus reinem Instinkt zum Bett zurück. Sich neben die Patientin setzend beobachtete sie, wie langsam die Farbe ins Gesicht der vermeintlich Toten zurückkehrte, die Lippen rosig wurden und die Augen an Lebendigkeit gewannen. Miss Parkinsons Atmung war bereits regelmäßig, wenn auch schwach. Eine warme Hand legte sich unvorhergesehen auf Maries und sie schaute hinunter. Nichts an der Hand war abstoßen und deswegen drückte sie sanft zu, wie sie es schon so oft bei Patienten und Patientinnen getan hatte und währenddessen schenkte sie Miss Parkinson ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr Marie und sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Mit vorbereitenden Worten warnte sie: „Erschrecken Sie nicht, ich werde Ihnen Blut abnehmen!" Jetzt war wenigstens welches vorhanden.

Ungefähr in der gleichen Nachtstunde in Hogwarts schlug Hermine das Buch „Bewusstsein, Mitwahrnehmung und Sentiment" wütend zu, aber nicht, weil sie den Inhalt nicht verstand, sondern weil ihre Konzentration zu wünschen übrig ließ. Es war schon fast drei Uhr nachts und sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als an die Karte, die dank Fellini erstellt worden war. Vielleicht war Fellini Severus gar nicht gefolgt, sondern nur anfangs, bevor er auf dem Dachboden, auf dem es sicherlich vor lauter Mäusen nur so wimmelte, auf Jagd gegangen war. Die Neugier war kaum auszuhalten, doch andererseits brachte es gar nichts, standhaft zu bleiben. Sie musste ihren Kopf wieder frei bekommen und das wäre nur möglich, wenn sie dem Weg auf der Karte folgen würde.

„Er wird mich umbringen", murmelte Hermine. Sie wusste sehr genau, denn er hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie vom Dachboden fernzubleiben hatte. „Er wird mich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt", flüsterte sie in den Raum hinein und ausschließlich Fellini, der seine Ohren drehte, nahm außer ihr selbst die Worte wahr. „Was soll's, dann kann er mich zumindest nicht mehr rausschmeißen."

Hermine hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. Sie griff sich die Karte und betrachtete sie kurz, bevor sie nach draußen auf den Flur ging. Der Gang war wie ausgestorben und trotzdem hatte sie bei all den umliegenden Schatten das Gefühl, jeden Moment könnte Severus aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sie über ihr Vorhaben ausfragen. Dass Fellini ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich wegen einer unerwarteten Berührung an ihrer Wade erschrak, denn der Kater strich ihr um die Beine.

„Dann geh mal vor, mein Kleiner", sagte sie zu dem großen Tier, das sich sofort und lautlos in Bewegung setzte, als hätte er sehr gut verstanden, wohin es gehen sollte. Hermine folgte dem Tier den Gang hinunter, an der Bibliothek vorbei und die ersten Treppe hinauf, bis sie nach dem siebten Stockwerk eine schmale Holztreppe bestieg, die zum Dachboden führte. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, an welchem sie einen Lumos anwenden musste, denn oben war es stockfinster.

Der Dachboden war ihr völlig fremd. So viele Jahre hatte sie hier als Schülerin verbracht und doch hatte sie niemals das ganze Schloss gesehen. Als sie den hölzernen Boden entlangging und sich die Steinwände mit den wenigen kleinen Fenstern beguckte, da fragte sie sich, ob Severus oder gar der Direktor jeden Winkel von Hogwarts schon einmal gesehen haben mochten. Bei Severus würde sie verneinen, doch beim Direktor war sie sich allein aufgrund dessen Alters nicht sicher.

Ein Blick auf die vom Stab erhellte Karte ließ erahnen, dass ein kleiner Fußmarsch vor ihr lag. Sie folgte den Strichen auf der Karte und dem Kater, mit dem sie ab und an sprach.

„Weißt du, Fellini, dass das Wort 'Kater' ein Anagramm von dem Wort 'Karte' ist? Ist das jetzt nur Zufall oder nicht?", scherzte sie mit leiser Stimme, denn auch wenn sie hier oben mit niemandem rechnete, so war doch die Möglichkeit vorhanden, dass ein Geist oder ein hier abgestelltes Gemälde sie hören könnte.

Ihr Weg führte sie an einigen Holzverschlägen vorbei, die sie sehr an den Dachboden eines Mietshauses der Muggelwelt erinnerten. Ganz vorn wartete Fellini an einer Tür, die sie öffnete, so dass er hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Sie betrat einen langen Gang, der rechts und links große Abstellräume aufwies, die durch türlose Durchgänge betreten werden konnten. Wenn sie an so einen Durchgang vorbeikam und einen Blick in die riesigen dunklen Räume warf, dann lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Die vielen Schatten und das leise Knarren waren ihr unheimlich, doch ihre Neugier trieb sie weiter voran. Sie redete sich ein, dass Fellini mit seinen tierischen Instinkten sicherlich Gefahr wittern würde und da er mit hoch erhobenen und oben leicht abgeknickten Schwanz lässig vorantrottete, machte sie sich keine großen Gedanken, doch ein kleiner Schauer blieb.

Wieder ganz hinten am Gang musste sie eine weitere Tür öffnen und es kam ein ähnlicher Weg wie der gerade beschrittene zum Vorschein, nur dass es hier keine offenen Durchgänge zu anderen Räumen gab, sondern große Türen. Hinten links blieb Fellini an einer großen Holztür mit Eisenbeschlag stehen. Hermine betätigte die Klinke, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Mit einem einfachen Alohomora wollte sie sich erst gar nicht abgeben und so wendete sie keine Zaubersprüche an, die verschlossene Türen öffnen würden, sondern verschiedene Beurteilungszauber, die Hinweise darauf geben konnten, mit welchem Schutz diese Tür belegt sein könnte.

Hermine begann mit ihren Zaubersprüchen und sie ahnte, dass sie sehr lange dafür brauchen würde. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür und sagte ihren ersten Spruch.

Im gleichen Moment richtete Shacklebolt seinen Stab auf Williams und sprach einen Zauber zum Trocknen der Kleidung und einen zum Wärmen des Körpers. Williams, der wieder zu sich kam, atmete erleichtert ein und aus und hielt die Augen geschlossen, um die ihn umgebende Wärme zu genießen.

„King", flüsterte Tonks entsetzt.

„Es ist jetzt sowieso egal. Brooks hat Geoffreys einen Schockzauber verpasst. Die Vergissmich werden darüber informiert sein. Auf jeden Fall haben wir heute Nach keinen Toten zu verzeichnen", rechtfertigte sich Kingsley und er hoffte innig, dass die Vergissmich heute Nacht fernbleiben würden.

Geoffreys hatte dem Gespräch zugehört, doch er ging nicht auf die ihm unbekannten Begriffe ein, sondern sagte einfach nur: „Danke! Was immer Sie auch getan haben, vielen Dank dafür!"

Williams ging es sichtlich besser. Die Lippen waren nicht mehr blau angelaufen und er zitterte auch nicht mehr am ganzen Körper.

„Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist", sagte Geoffreys dankbar, „dann würde ich Sie gern mal zu einem Glas Whisky einladen oder auch zu einer Flasche."

Das Lächeln konnte Kingsley nur gequält erwidern, denn er vermutete, dass Geoffreys morgen nicht einmal mehr wissen würde, dass sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen, Geoffreys." Lautes Motorengeräusch ließ Kingsley aufblicken, bevor er sagte: „Scheint so, als wären Ihre Männer fertig." Die Wagen fuhren sehr langsam und in einigem Abstand zueinander zurück auf die Straße.

„Ja, sieht so aus." Geoffreys erhob sich, reichte Kingsley die Hand und schlug, während sie sich verabschiedeten, einmal freundschaftlich auf den muskulösen Oberarm, bevor er sagte: „Sie scheinen mir ein Mann zu sein, der dem Sport nicht abgeneigt ist." Kingsley lächelte nur, diesmal von Herzen, was Geoffreys als Zustimmung betrachtete. „Wir könnten uns ein paar Ringkämpfe ansehen oder Boxen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Ich bekomme immer jede Menge Freikarten, habe aber niemanden, der mich begleiten möchte."

„Ich würde gern mitkommen", gestand Kingsley ehrlich.

„Wie kann ich Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnehmen?", wollte Geoffreys wissen.

Kingsley spitzte die Lippen und musste breit lächelnd. „Gar nicht. Ich kontaktiere Sie."

Geoffreys schnaufte amüsiert, bevor er belustigt sagte: „Wissen Sie was? Das ist mein Spruch! In der Regel bin ich derjenige, der das sagt. Na dann…" Geoffreys verabschiedete sich noch von Tonks, bevor er mit Williams, der sich wieder wesentlich besser fühlte und gut zu Fuß war, zu den Wagen aufmachte.

„Vielleicht kommen sie nicht", murmelte Tonks, doch in diesem Moment waren einige knallende Geräusche von Apparationen zu hören.

Die Situation verfluchend schimpfte Kingsley: „Verdammt, das ist doch gar nicht notwendig."

Er marschierte auf einen der Zauberer zu, die gerade angekommen waren und stellte sich mit Namen vor, doch der Mann unterbrach: „Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mr. Shacklebolt."

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Abrahams, der neue Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen", sagte der dünne Mann mit hoher, schmierig arroganter Stimme.

„Es gab hier keine Unfälle oder Katastrophen, Mr. Abrahams. Die Männer…"

Kingsley wurde unterbrochen, als Abrahams vor den Augen von Geoffreys, dem die vielen aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Männer natürlich nicht entgangen waren, ein Pergament aus der Luft herbeizauberte und daraus vorlas: „Ein Säuberungs- und Vervielfältigungszauber für Flüssigkeiten…"

Tonks warf erbost ein: „Das hat niemand gesehen! Ich stand in der Gasse, als ich…"

Mit einer erhobenen Hand forderte Abrahams sie zum Stillschweigen auf.

„Das war in der Nähe von Muggeln geschehen und wer das alles gesehen haben mag oder nicht ist nicht nachvollziehbar. Wenn ich weiterlesen dürfte?" Abrahams blickte auf das in Kopfhöhe schwebende Pergament und zählte auf: „Ein Schockzauber an einem Muggel, ein Zauber, der den Schockzauber aufhebt und zudem noch je ein Wärme- und Trocknungszauber. Das ist eindeutig zu viel des Guten, Mr. Shacklebolt."

„Und Sie", sagte Kingsley durch zusammengekniffene Zähne, „machen alles noch schlimmer, indem Sie nicht einmal versuchen, etwas geheim zu halten!"

„Was? Ach, Sie meinen das Pergament."

Abrahams tippte es mit der Spitze seines Stabes an, so dass es sich in Rauch auflöste. Spätestens jetzt hatten auch neben Geoffreys und Williams die anderen Muggel gesehen, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte Abrahams hochnäsig, „die Erinnerung daran werden wir selbstverständlich auch löschen."

„Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie…"

Wieder unterbrach Abrahams und er sprach wütend mit seiner hohen Fistelstimme: „Sie, Mr. Shacklebolt, haben keinerlei Befugnis, sich in mein Aufgabengebiet einzumischen. Ich habe einen Auftrag zu erledigen, also hindern Sie mich nicht daran."

Nur eine zaghafte Berührung von Tonks Hand an seiner Schulter hielt Kingsley davon ab, Abrahams einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

Geoffreys kam auf die drei zu und fragte an Kingsley gerichtet: „Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?" Danach musterte er Abrahams von oben bis unten und machte mit einem einzigen Gesichtsausdruck deutlich, dass er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Sie sind Mr. Geoffreys, nicht wahr?", fragte Abrahams mit falschem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Geoffreys nickte, so dass Abrahams ihn darüber informierte: „Ab jetzt bin ich Ihr Ansprechpartner. Wir begleiten Sie bis zum Sprengplatz." Geoffreys hob eine Augenbraue, denn die Situation war ihm nicht geheuer, so dass er Hilfe suchend zu Kingsley hinüberblickte.

Kingsley blieb nichts anderes übrig als zustimmend zu nicken und er hasste sich selbst dafür, Geoffreys vorzugaukeln, dass alles in bester Ordnung wäre.

„Na gut." Geoffreys hatte nachgegeben, doch man sah ihm an, dass er den Braten zu riechen schien. Nicht umsonst war er beim MI5 beschäftigt. Nochmals hielt er Kingsley die Hand entgegen und sagte freundlich: „Wir sehen uns irgendwann und trinken zusammen einen. Vielleicht finden wir dann auch Zeit, um meine offenen Fragen zu erörtern."

Er schüttelte Geoffreys Hand in dem Wissen, dass es niemals einen gemütlichen Abend zusammen geben würde, an dem sie vielleicht sogar auf den heutigen Tag anstoßen könnten, bevor sie gemeinsam einen Ringkampf besuchen würden.

Im Mungos hatte Marie zur gleichen Zeit Blut abgenommen, doch noch während sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs auf das Blutgefäss in der Armbeuge presste, bemerkte sie, wie die Haut der Patientin wieder grau wurde und in der halb vollen Phiole, in der das Blut aufgefangen wurde, nichts mehr hinzukam. Ein Blick ins Gesicht von Miss Parkinson machte deutlich, dass das Leben sie erneut verlassen hatte.

Marie seufzte und sagte laut, da sie wusste, die Frau würde sie hören: „Das tut mir so Leid, Miss Parkinson. Wir werden alles versuchen, um Sie davon zu erlösen." Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, weil die Situation der Patientin sie nicht unberührt ließ. „Ich werde Professor Junot unterrichten." Murmelnd sagte Marie noch in den Raum hinein: „Vielleicht bekommt Stan unter diesen Umständen auch seinen Job wieder."

Durch den Kamin im Schwesternzimmer gab Marie Bescheid, so dass Professor Junot sofort alles stehen und liegen ließ, um Miss Parkinson zu untersuchen.

„Keine Eile, Professor Junot", sagte Marie aufhaltend, da die Professorin schon losrennen wollte. „Die Patientin ist nicht mehr wach."

„Was?", fragte Junot verdutzt. Um sich selbst zu überzeugen betrat sie das Krankenzimmer. Bis auf den Kopf der Patientin, der ein wenig seitlich lag, deutete nichts auf eine Veränderung hin.

Marie war ins Krankenzimmer gefolgt und erklärte: „Sie hat gestöhnt, was mich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Ihr Kopf war mir zugewandt, als ich hinübergesehen hatte. Ich konnte beobachten, wie Miss Parkinson langsam mit Leben erfüllt wurde. Die Hautfarbe hatte sich geändert und…"

„Wieso, Marie, haben Sie hier gestanden und all diese Beobachtungen gemacht, ohne mir VORHER Bescheid zu geben?" Professor Junot war sehr verärgert.

„Miss Parkinson war nicht lange wach, weniger als eine Minute. Sie kannte meinen Namen!", schilderte Marie.

„Sie haben nicht auf meine Frage geantwortete. Ich habe Sie gebeten, mich unverzüglich über einen veränderten Zustand zu informieren!"

„Sie wären zu spät gekommen, Professor Junot, und hätten sie genauso vorgefunden wie jetzt!", wollte sich Marie verteidigen.

„Ich fasse es nicht", murmelte Junot aufgebracht, während sie ihren Blick im Zimmer schweifen ließ und der fiel auf eine kleine Phiole. „Was ist das dort?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Marie enthusiastisch und eilte zum Nachttisch, von dem sie die Phiole nahm und in die Höhe hielt. „Ich konnte Blut abnehmen, solange Miss Parkinson wach war!"

Wie verzaubert kam Professor Junot auf Marie zu, den Blick starr auf die Phiole mit dem dunkelroten Inhalt gerichtet. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und griff danach, bevor sie erfreut feststellte: „Es ist ganz warm!" Die Professorin blickte auf und lächelte breit. „Oh, Sie sind ein Schatz, Marie!"

Professor Junot ergriff Maries Schultern, zog sie blitzschnell an sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie mit der Phiole, die sie wie einen kostbaren Edelstein bewunderte, das Krankenzimmer in Windeseile verließ.

Marie lächelte zufrieden.


	139. Erinnerungen

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

die Sache mit Shacklebolt und Geoffreys hält einem mal wieder vor Augen, wie altmodisch und muggelfeindlich die Gesetze der Zaubererwelt sind. Kingsley ist ja zum Glück dabei, die Gesetzesänderungen durchzuführen und wird zum Punkt "Gedächtniszauber" ganz sicher auch Vorschläge zum Vorteil der Muggel mit einbringen. Es freut mich, dass es weiterhin spannend bleibt (P.S.: Hab dir eine Mail wegen hpffa.de geschrieben - und viel Spaß bei der Reise).

Hallo **Daniel**,

"spannend und unterhaltsam" höre ich doch sehr gern - danke :) Auch wenn Geoffreys seine Erinnerungen verlieren wird, so hat Kingsley sie ja weiterhin und es wird ihn sicherlich eine Zeit lang beschäftigen. Ohne diesen "Zwischenfall" wären die beiden sicherlich Freunde geworden.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Nachdem Draco heute am ersten Tag der Ferien sehr früh aufgestanden war und sich ins Wohnzimmer begeben hatte, lehnte sich er auf der Couch sitzend zurück und ließ die Ereignisse vom Vortag Revue passieren, denn das war der erste Tag gewesen, an dem er die Schüler der Nachhilfe kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte ihnen am Ende die Aufgabe gegeben, über die Weihnachtsferien darüber nachzudenken, was ihnen in Zaubertränken Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, damit sie das im neuen Jahr in Angriff nehmen könnten, denn heute, nach dem Frühstück, würden fast alle Schüler nachhause fahren.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er gestern am liebsten kehrt gemacht hätte, als er in dem für die praktische Übung bereitgestellten Klassenraum in den Kerkern auch Shaun erblickt hatte. Gerade ihm war er in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen. Shaun war jedoch nicht von seinen Freunden begleitet worden und hatte sich die ganze Zeit über höflich und ruhig verhalten. Draco ahnte, dass McGonagall ihm eindringlich empfohlen haben musste, das Nachhilfeangebot in Zaubertränken anzunehmen. Neben Shaun war eine weitere Siebtklässlerin aus Gryffindor anwesend gewesen. Die anderen vier besuchten ebenfalls die siebte Klasse, nur waren sie aus Hufflepuff: drei Jungen und ein Mädchen.

Erstaunlicherweise hatten die beiden Mädchen das Eis für alle gebrochen, wofür besonders Draco dankbar gewesen war. Mit ihrem Witz und Charme hatten sie unterschwellig dazu aufgefordert, die Häusereinteilung während der Nachhilfe zu vergessen.

Im Gegensatz zu Severus hatte Draco nicht nur in seiner vorbereitenden Rede zur Herstellung eines Trankes erwähnt, was man auf gar keinen Fall tun durfte, sondern er hatte darüber hinaus erklärt, warum man bestimmte Fehler unbedingt vermeiden sollte. Er hatte von den möglichen Nebenwirkungen, die ein nicht korrekt gebrauter Heiltrank mit sich bringen könnte, berichtet – von den verheerenden Folgen für Haut, Innereien oder das Gedächtnis. Seine Mitschüler hatten ihm geradezu an den Lippen gehangen, als er die vielen schlimmen Dingen beschrieb, die geschehen könnten, sollte man sich nicht voll und ganz auf seinen Trank konzentrieren. Niemand hatte gestern Fehler mit solchen bösen Auswirkungen machen wollen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass die sechs Schüler den schnell herzustellenden Heiltrank, den sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, beim ersten Versuch fehlerfrei gebraut hatten. Die sechs beschrifteten Ampullen mit den Proben aus den Kesseln der Schüler musste Draco, denn das war von McGonagall gefordert worden, Severus zur Kenntnisnahme überreichen, was er gestern noch nicht getan hatte.

Momentan saß er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und sträubte sich gegen die Arbeit, die heute auf ihn wartete.

Seine Mutter trat aus ihrem Schlafzimmer heraus, in dem sie gerade in Ruhe einen Brief an Lucius verfasst hatte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und setzte sich neben ihn, bevor sie fragte: „Hast du noch nicht angefangen, die Einladungen zu schreiben?"

„Nein, Mutter", war die knappe Antwort.

„Ich helfe dir gern", sagte sie freundlich und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die Oberfläche der edel aussehenden Karten mit ihrem glänzenden Goldrand und der in den Karton eingestanzten Rosen.

„Nein", sagte er und seufzte, bevor er sich gerade hinsetzte und die Karten zu sich zog. „Ich mache das schon. Gibst du mir bitte die Liste?"

Die Gästeliste war nicht lang. Susan hatte wahrscheinlich in Rücksichtnahme auf Draco davon abgesehen, zur Hochzeit zu viele ihrer Freunde einzuladen, dabei würde er viel lieber Fremde um sich haben als die Menschen, die auf der Liste standen. Er erkannte die Namen von so manchem ihrer alten Freunde aus der Schulzeit. Einige von denen konnte er mit der DA in Verbindung bringen. Ein Gefühl von Reue ergriff ihn, als er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, dass er früher einmal im Auftrag von Umbridge gegen diese Schüler gearbeitet hatte und er fragte sich, was diese nun erwachsenen Menschen von ihm halten würden.

„Ist etwas, Schatz?", fragte seine Mutter einfühlsam.

„Nein, ich frage mich nur, wie viele Gäste womöglich absagen werden."

„Damit müsst ihr leider rechnen", stimmte seine Mutter zu. „Die Hochzeit kommt für die Gäste sehr überraschend."

Nickend stimmte er seiner Mutter zu, denn er war derjenige gewesen, der sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Die Feder aus der Halterung nehmend und die Spitze ins Tintenfass tauchend führte er seine Hand über die erste Karte, die er aufklappte. Der Text der Einladung war bereits auf der Karte vorhanden. Er musste nur noch die Namen der Gäste einfügen und die Briefumschläge fertigmachen, bevor er den Schwung Post mit den Eulen abschicken würde.

Nochmals seufzte er, bevor er den ersten Namen von der Liste auf die Einladung schrieb: Hannah Abbott. Gleich darauf begann seine Hand zu zittern, so dass die lange Feder wie ein Lämmerschwanz wackelte. Ihm war noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, dass Hannah Abbott die Schule im sechsten Jahr verlassen hatte, weil man ihre Mutter tot aufgefunden hatte. Sie war das Opfer von Todessern gewesen.

Er atmete stockend, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, aber seine Mutter sprach ihn deswegen an.

„Draco? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

Sie anblickend log er: „Alles bestens!"

Die ganze Zeit über, während er die Einladungen mit den Namen der Gäste versah und sich jeweils an die Person zu erinnern versuchte, da dachte er darüber nach, wie er auf all diese Menschen heute wirken würde. So wie er viele von ihnen nur aus der Schulzeit kannte, so würden diese ehemaligen Schüler ihn ebenfalls nur von früher kennen und dass er damals unausstehlich gewesen war, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Draco wollte am Tag seiner Hochzeit einen guten und bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, aber nicht nur bei denen, die auf der Liste standen. Susan hätte, da war er sich sicher, noch mehr Freunde eingeladen. Diese Erkenntnis führte einen Moment herbei, in welchem er seinem Bauchgefühl nachgeben wollte, nachdem er die letzte Einladung geschrieben hatte.

Seine Mutter las noch einmal die Liste, auf der er die Namen nach und nach säuberlich durchgestrichen hatte, da fragte Draco: „Gibst du sie mir bitte noch einmal? Ich möchte sie ein wenig vervollständigen."

Er überflog die Liste abermals und ganz unten, unter den bereits durchgestrichenen, setzte er neue Namen. Namen von alten Freunden, von denen Susan oft gesprochen hatte. Namen von Menschen, an die sich Draco noch erinnerte und von einigen, mit denen er gut zurechtgekommen war. Die Liste wuchs und wuchs, so dass er bald die Rückseite nehmen musste. Er schrieb die Weasley-Zwillinge und gleich darauf noch die anderen Mitglieder der rothaarigen Familie auf das Pergament.

Als er sich für eine kurze Pause zurücklehnte, wurden seine Gedanken mit Erinnerungen an die Ordensverleihung überflutet und er fragte sich, warum Susan nicht auch Luna und Neville eingeladen hatte, denn er wusste, dass seine Zukünftige mit den beiden eng befreundet war. Von den Menschen, die während der Verleihung an seinem Tisch gesessen hatten, fehlte nur noch einer und so fand sich auch der Name von Justin Finch-Fletchley auf der Gästeliste wieder. Viele Anwesende der Verleihung hatten schon einen Eindruck von ihm erhalten, aber noch keinen prägenden und das wollte Draco nachholen.

Mittlerweile musste er ein zweites Pergament zur Hand nehmen, damit all die Namen, die ihm im Kopf umherschwirrten, auch zu Papier gebracht werden konnten. Als Letztes fehlte nur noch ein einziger Name und den setzte Draco in Schönschrift unter all die anderen: Albus Dumbledore.

Mit flinken Fingern zählte er die noch übrigen Einladungskarten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die keinesfalls ausreichen würden.

„Mutter? Kannst du mir vielleicht den Gefallen tun und in dem Geschäft, wo wir die Karten besorgt haben, noch ein paar nachbestellen? Ich brauche sie unbedingt heute noch!"

„Aber sicher, mein Junge. Wie viele benötigst du?", fragte seine Mutter.

Grob ging Draco die Liste der Gäste durch und sagte: „Zweihundert oder mach besser dreißig mehr!"

Seiner Mutter fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, denn zuvor waren es unter vierzig gewesen.

Nur eine Sache musste Draco jetzt noch erledigen, denn er musste Mr. Bones darüber unterrichten, dass kurzfristig einige Gäste mehr zu erwarten wären, weswegen er ihn gleich über den Kamin kontaktierte.

„Mr. Malfoy, einen schönen guten Morgen! Was für eine nette Überraschung. Meine Frau und ich haben gerade über die Hochzeit gesprochen", sagte Mr. Bones erfreut.

Draco hatte noch immer nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten, den Vater seiner zukünftigen Braut mit Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen, aber Susan hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm versichert, dass das bestimmt auf der Hochzeitsfeier geschehen würde.

„Mr. Bones, das ist wirklich ein Zufall, denn ich wollte mit Ihnen über kleine Änderungen sprechen. Ich weiß, dass Sie viel Wert darauf legen, das Fest auszurichten und sich um alles zu kümmern."

„Über was für Änderungen sprechen wir hier?", fragte Mr. Bones, der ganz Ohr war.

„Die Anzahl der Gäste ist, ähm, unvorhergesehen angestiegen", gestand Draco.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Mr. Malfoy. Die Räumlichkeiten, für die ich noch zusagen muss, haben eine Kapazität von hundert Plätzen", beruhigte Mr. Bones, der durchaus wusste, dass die Gästeliste seiner Tochter und ihres Verlobten nicht einmal ganze vierzig Geladene zählte und die Örtlichkeit mehr als das Doppelte an Personen vertragen würde.

„Gäbe es auch Platz für ungefähr 250 Gäste?", fragte Draco scheinheilig. Eine Antwort ließ auf sich warten, weshalb Draco unsicher fragte: „Mr. Bones?"

„Ja ja, ich bin noch da", sagte er. „250 Gäste also… Das wird schwierig, jedenfalls dort, wo ich… Ich müsste noch woanders nachfragen. Die meisten großen Festsäle für so viele Personen sind bereits wegen verschiedenster Weihnachtsfeiern ausgebucht." Mr. Bones begann zu grübeln.

„Wenn ich nur wegen der Örtlichkeit einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, Mr. Bones?"

Erleichtert stimmte sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater zu, denn der wusste, dass er auf die Schnelle keinen Ort finden würde, der groß genug für so viele Gäste sein würde und dazu noch kurz vor Weihnachten frei war.

Tief Luft holend schlug Draco vor: „Wie wäre es mit Malfoy Manor, Sir? Bis zur Hochzeit werde ich es von vorn bis hinten hergerichtet haben!"

Im Hintergrund hörte Draco seine Mutter erschrocken Luft holen.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie würden mir damit sogar einen großen Gefallen erweisen, denn ich bin mir sicher, außer vielleicht Hogwarts keine passenden Räumlichkeiten für eine dermaßen große Gästeschar zu finden. Dann also Malfoy Manor! Ich werde für die gute Küche Sorgen; Köche, Kellner, Lieferanten und alles, was dazu gehört, habe ich längst unter Dach und Fach. Ich danke Ihnen für die Information, Mr. Malfoy."

„Ich habe zu danken, Mr. Bones. Einen schönen Gruß an die Frau Gemahlin!", sagte Draco verabschiedend.

Nachdem er seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin gezogen hatte, blickte er hinter sich und er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter ihre Fingerspitzen federleicht auf ihren Mund gelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Mutter, aber vertraue mir! Ich werde mir Hilfe holen und danach wirst du unser Haus nicht wieder erkennen." Er lächelte ihr zu, womit sie sich anstecken ließ. Jetzt, dachte er, war erst einmal Zeit fürs Frühstück.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle traf Hermine auf Draco, der sie fragte: „Kann ich nachher mal mit dir reden? Mit Harry auch." Etwas verdattert nickte sie, doch bevor sie fragen konnte, um was es sich handeln würde, war er bereits zum Tisch der Slytherins gegangen.

Während Hermine durch die Reihen bis nach vorn zum Lehrertisch ging, machte sich eine wohlige Stimmung in ihr breit, denn die Schüler waren sehr ausgelassen und fröhlich, weil sie sich auf ihr Zuhause und das Weihnachtsfest freuten und sie steckten Hermine mit ihrer guten Laune an. Als sie vorn angekommen war, hatte sich längst ein freundliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet.

„Morgen Hermine", sagte Harry grüßend und er war ganz offensichtlich in der gleichen Stimmung wie sie selbst.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie, bevor sie wie üblich auf ihrem Stuhl Platz nahm, so dass zwischen ihr und Harry eine Lücke klaffte. Severus war noch nicht da und ob er das Frühstück in der großen Halle einnehmen würde, war fraglich.

Eine warme Stimme grüßte fröhlich von hinten in die Runde. Remus war gerade durch den Eingang für die Lehrer gekommen. Er würde solange in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, bis die Schüler behütet in den Zug eingestiegen waren und Hogsmeade von den Auroren wieder freigegeben worden war. Von Albus hatte er daher die Einladung erhalten, am Lehrertisch Platz zu nehmen und ohne zu fragen setzte er sich einfach zwischen Harry und Hermine, bevor die drei nett zu plaudern begannen.

„Und?", fragte Remus an Hermine gewandt, während er sich eines der warmen Brötchen nahm. „Gestern noch ein kleine Wanderung unternommen?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und antwortete: „Ich bin nicht weit gekommen, konnte den Schutzzauber nicht aufheben. Was auch immer sich hinter der Tür verbergen mag wird ein Geheimnis bleiben." Sie nahm es gelassen.

„Tonks hat erzählt, dass die Experten die Kisten bereits abtransportiert haben. Weniger erfreulich war wohl das Auftauchen der Vergissmich gewesen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine erbost. „Da kommen extra Muggel her, die uns helfen und so danken wir es ihnen? Das ist unerhört! Ich hoffe, Kingsley ist bald mit dem Gesetzt fertig!"

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch", stimmte Remus betroffen zu.

„Ach Harry", Hermine lehnte sich nach vorn, „Draco möchte nachher mal mit uns reden. Frag mich nicht, was er möchte, ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich habe heute nichts vor", versicherte Harry, der sich gerade ein Glas Kürbissaft einschenkte.

Hermine, die sich in aller Ruhe einen Apfel in ihr Müsli schnitt, sagte ein wenig traurig: „Ich find's schade, dass der Weihnachtsball dieses Jahr wegen der unangenehmen Situation mit den Muggeln ausgefallen ist."

„Sicherheit geht nun mal vor", warf Remus ein.

Einen Blick zur Seite werfend fiel Hermine etwas auf.

„Albus sieht heute so ernst aus."

Sich selbst davon überzeugend blickte Remus zum Direktor hinüber, der wenige Stühle weiter saß, bevor er zustimmte: „Ja, er macht sich große Sorgen um die Schüler. Er wird sie heute zum Bahnhof begleiten; zusammen mit den Auroren, die Kingsley herschicken wird."

„Ich glaube, heute wird gar nichts passieren." Harry klang sehr geruhsam. „Was soll schon geschehen? Die Waffen sind weg, die Auroren haben alles abgeschirmt. Kingsley führt sie an! Da mache ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine Sorgen."

Remus wollte ihm glauben und er hoffte auf ein erleichterndes Gefühl, aber es blieb aus. Tonks war heute ebenfalls in Hogsmeade und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was alles Schlimmes geschehen könnte.

„Wie werdet ihr so eure Weihnachtsferien verbringen?", wollte Remus wissen.

Den Anfang machte Harry, denn er erzählte: „Ginny und ich bleiben die meiste Zeit hier, aber am ersten und zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag gibt's ein Familienfest. Wir übernachten dann auch außerhalb bei Molly."

„Und Heiligabend?", fragte Hermine.

„Da sind wir hier in Hogwarts."

„Oh schön", sagte Hermine, doch es schien, als würde sie mit etwas zurückhalten.

„Warum fragst du?", stichelte Harry.

„Na ja, könnte ich mich Heiligabend vielleicht euch anschließen? Natürlich nur, wenn ich nicht störe…"

„Hermine, du wirst die Patentante von Nicholas und bist außerdem meine beste Freundin. Natürlich kannst du zu uns kommen. Dass du da überhaupt noch fragst." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte jedoch. „Hast du denn dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten gar nichts vor?"

„Ich hab's vergessen", murmelte sie.

Überrascht fragte Remus nach: „Vergessen?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit meinen Eltern die Feiertage verbringen, aber weil ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, haben sie sich bei Verwandten eingeladen und zu denen möchte ich nicht", erklärte Hermine.

„Wieso nicht?", fragten Remus und Harry zeitgleich.

„Bitte, das möchte ich wirklich nicht erklären. Wir haben da gewisse… Differenzen." Von sich ablenken wollend fragte sie Remus: „Was machst du so?"

„Tonks hat über die Feiertage leider Dienst und Ted und Andromeda werden zum Fest wieder einmal vor der Kälte in den Süden fliehen, also werde ich Rosmerta wahrscheinlich anbieten, ihr beim Weihnachtsgeschäft zur Hand zu gehen, obwohl sie meinte, es wäre nicht notwendig."

„Wenn Hermine schon zu uns kommt, dann komm du doch auch. Tonks kann ja abends nachkommen, wenn sie es schafft", bot Harry wie selbstverständlich an.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht zur Last fallen." Gleich im Anschluss fügte Remus hinzu: „Harry, ich habe gesehen, dass du eben mit den Augen gerollt hast."

„Und zu Recht! Würde ich das Angebot machen, wenn du nur eine Belastung wärst? Ich bitte dich, Remus", sagte Harry sehr vorwurfsvoll.

Einen Moment überlegte Remus, während er seinen gesüßten Kaffee mit dem Löffel umrührte. So ein gemütliches Zusammensein an Heiligabend wäre genau das Richtige für ihn.

„Ich könnte", begann Remus zögernd, „vielleicht etwas Eierpunsch machen." Das Mitbringsel war in seinen Augen zu wenig, weswegen er schnell noch anfügte: „Und ein paar Plätzchen backen."

„Du bist unser Gast, Remus! Du musst gar nichts mitbringen außer dich selbst und gute Laune", stellte Harry klar.

Nur am Rande hörte Harry, wie Remus zustimmte, denn seine Augen hatte er nun auf die vielen Schüler gerichtet, die in dem festlich geschmückten Saal ausgelassen scherzten und lachten oder Adressen austauschten, damit sie während der Ferien per Eule in Kontakt bleiben konnten.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er sich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerte und natürlich auch an die Weihnachtszeit. Ihm war noch gut in Erinnerung, wie Percy einmal sein geliebtes Koboldsteinspiel über Weihnachten seinem Bruder Ron überlassen hatte und natürlich hatten Harry und Ron mehrmals damit gespielt. Es war auch hier in Hogwarts gewesen, wo Harry seine ersten richtigen Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen hatte. In dem allerersten Päckchen, dessen dickes braunes Papier er noch immer sehr deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge sehen konnte, hatte er eine grob aus Holz geschnitzte Flöte von Hagrid gefunden und die Töne, die sie von sich gab, hatten wie Eulenrufe geklungen. An das zweite Geschenk wollte sich Harry nicht erinnern, denn es war von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia gewesen; er hatte es gleich an Ron weitergegeben. Alle weiteren Geschenke waren ausnahmslos wunderschön gewesen. Die Flöte und seinen ersten, selbst gestrickten Pullover von Molly mit einem großen „H" vorn drauf hatte Harry noch immer in seinem Besitz, selbst wenn der längst viel zu klein war.

Verträumt blickte Harry zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber und obwohl er hier oben am Lehrertisch saß, kam es ihm so vor, als würde er dort unten zwischen den ganzen Schülern sitzen und sich auf gemeinsame Feiertage mit seinen Freunden freuen. Seine Augen erhaschten einen Blick auf Ginny, die gerade einer Klassenkameradin um den Hals fiel. Harry begann zu lächeln. Endlich, dachte er erleichtert, wäre Weihnachten für ihn wirklich ein Familienfest, denn er würde die Zeit mit seiner Verlobten verbringen. Im nächsten Jahr wäre sie bereits seine Frau.

Entspannt atmete er tief ein und befreit wieder aus, während er einen Moment lang auf seinen Frühstücksteller schaute und sich ein wenig Rührei auf die Gabel schob; das behagliche Gefühl in seiner Brust war die ganze Zeit über gegenwärtig. Als er wieder aufblickte, schien für ihn die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht anders, als wie in Trance auf die vielen Schüler zu starren.

„Harry?", fragte Remus, doch die Stimme klang weit weg, so dass er sie nur als Echo wahrnahm.

Auch Hermine war aufgefallen, dass Harry abwesend schien, weshalb sie ihn ebenfalls ansprach, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern blickte weiterhin in die Schülermenge vor sich; ließ seinen Blick kurz auf einem der Kinder ruhen, bevor er das nächste anblickte.

An Remus vorbei ergriff Hermine seine Hand, die noch immer die Gabel hielt und sie drückte zu, als sie leise fragte: „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Augen nicht von den Schülern abwendend sagte er leise, aber unüberhörbar mit Verzückung in der Stimme: „Ich sehe ihre Farben, Hermine!"

Im selbem Moment im Mungos machte Lucius sich gerade am Waschbecken des sehr bescheiden ausgestatteten Badezimmers frisch. Im Spiegel betrachtete er sein Antlitz und stellte für sich selbst fest, dass er sehr abgekämpft wirkte. Vielleicht, dachte er, sollte er mehr Essen, denn sein Verhandlungstermin lag nicht mehr fern. Er wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, auch äußerlich. Niemals würde er es laut von sich geben, aber ein wenig Angst hatte er vor dem Gerichtstermin schon. Das Veritaserum Plus würde ihm sämtliche Geheimnisse entlocken, doch er selbst hatte es so gewollt. Es lag ihm viel daran, seine Kooperation deutlich zu machen. Sorgen machte er sich nur ein wenig um Zaubergamot-Vorsitzende Rosalind Baltimore. Sie war diejenige, in deren Hände er sein Schicksal gelegt hatte. Ob sie auf ihn und seine Drohung reagieren würde, hatte der frühe Termin am zwölften Januar bestätigt – sie war ihm bereits entgegengekommen und weil der Termin schon festgelegt worden war, durfte er davon ausgehen, dass alle Mitarbeiter, die er auf seiner Liste niedergeschrieben hatte, der Verhandlung beiwohnen würden. Fraglich war, ob die sich alle noch daran erinnern würden, dass Lucius sie in der Hand hatte, doch andererseits hatte er jedem Einzelnen im Laufe der Jahre mehrmals vor Augen gehalten, was er von ihnen wusste und dass er ihre kleinen Geheimnisse auch gegen sie verwenden würde.

Sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm, dass er überheblich lächelte. Im Moment kam er sich selbst wieder wie der Mann vor, der er vor Jahren gewesen war.

Ein kurzes Klopfen kündigte Schwester Marie an.

Aus dem Bad kommend und seine Lieblingsschwester begutachtend sagte er: „Meine Güte, geht es Ihnen gut?" Er wollte ihr nicht an den Kopf werfen, dass sie mit den dunklen Augenringen und den müden Lidern grauenvoll anzusehen war.

Sie stöhnte laut, sagte jedoch ehrlich: „Ich habe Ihnen ja von der neuen Patientin erzählt, um die ich mich exklusiv kümmere. Sie…" Marie druckste herum, entschloss sich jedoch dazu, ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen: „Sie scheint tot zu sein, aber sie lebt. Das ist eine wirklich seltsame Krankheit."

„Eine Krankheit?", wiederholte er mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Erzählen Sie mir davon, Marie."

Er hatte ungewöhnlich besorgt und gleichzeitig interessiert geklungen, doch Marie machte ihm verständlich: „Ich werde nichts Genaues erzählen dürfen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Oh, ich verstehe, Marie. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie in eine heikle Lage gebracht haben sollte. Ich dachte nur", er legte den Kopf schräg, „ich könnte vielleicht sogar helfen."

Dass Mr. Malfoy das dunkle Mal trug und im Allgemeinen nicht nur wortgewandt, sondern auch sehr link sein konnte, hatte sie sich immer vor Augen gehalten, wenn sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, weswegen sie jetzt zögerte, ihn ohne Bedenken einzuweihen.

„Vielleicht", begann er, „könnte die Patientin unter einem Fluch leiden, der in gewissen Kreisen gern angewandt worden war; in Kreisen, zu denen ich mich bedauerlicherweise zählen muss."

Sie kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen, doch auf der anderen Seite könnte er womöglich Recht haben, dachte sie.

„Meinen Sie nicht, Mr. Malfoy, dass Mr. Shacklebolt oder Miss Tonks…"

„Miss Tonks?", unterbracht er, denn natürlich war ihm der Nachname der Schwester seiner Gattin bekannt.

„Ja, Miss Tonks, eine Aurorin! Meinen Sie nicht, einer von beiden wäre auf diese Idee gekommen und hätte sich mit Ihnen darüber unterhalten, wenn man die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen würde, es könnte sich bei dem, unter was Miss Parkinson leidet, um einen schwarzmagischen…

„Warten Sie… Miss Parkinson?" Sie bemerkte, wie der Name etwas in ihm bewegt hatte.

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt vielleicht weismachen", begann sie vorwurfsvoll, „dass Sie Miss Parkinson kennen? Wahrscheinlich kennen Sie sie genauso gut wie Miss Greengrass. Die Dame hatte mir nämlich kurz vor ihrer Entlassung erzählt, sie wäre mit Ihrem Sohn zwar zur Schule gegangen, hätte Sie aber höchstens ein- oder zweimal gesehen. Sie haben mich angelogen, Mr. Malfoy!"

Natürlich erinnerte sich Lucius daran, wie er am ersten Tag im Mungos das Gespräch des Pflegers und der Schwester belauscht hatte und wie er im Verlauf des Tages die spärlichen Informationen dazu benutzt hatte, um noch mehr aus Schwester Marie herauszubekommen.

„Ich wollte nur sehen…" Er hatte sehen wollen, ob er noch dazu in der Lage wäre, Sicherheit und Vertrauen vorzugaukeln, um Informationen an sich zu reißen. „Marie, wir kannten und damals doch gar nicht. Es war für mich nur…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn egal, was er sagen würde, sie würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.

Sich zusammennehmend erklärte er ganz offen und mit sicherer Stimme: „Miss Pansy Parkinson war die Tochter eines meiner Geschäftsfreunde. Sie war mit Draco in der gleichen Klasse gewesen; im gleichen Haus. Beide sind zum Weihnachtsball gegangen, als das Trimagische Turnier stattgefunden hatte. Sie war, wenn ich es so nennen darf, meine bevorzugte zukünftige Schwiegertochter, aber das hat sich offensichtlich längst erledigt. Miss Parkinson war häufig zu Gast in Malfoy Manor, weswegen sie als Freund der Familie freien Zutritt durch die Schutzzauber hatte. Möchten Sie eine Personenbeschreibung?" Lucius wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Sie war, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, etwas über ein Meter und sechzig groß, hatte schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Ihr Gesicht möchte ich, ohne beleidigend zu wirken, als rund bezeichnen."

„Warum denken Sie, dass Sie womöglich helfen könnten?", wollte Marie nach einer Weile wissen.

„Weil die Todesser sich viele Qualen für diejenigen ausgedacht haben, die sich dem Dunklen Lord in den Weg gestellt hatten", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

In der großen Halle war Harry noch immer von dem farbenfrohen Anblick so gefesselt, dass er nichts verpassen wollte, er wollte nicht einmal blinzeln. Sein Mund stand ein wenig offen, doch die Mundwinkel waren zu einem erfreuten Lächeln geformt.

Hermine war völlig handlungsunfähig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und Remus ging es nicht anders. Der Moment, den Harry gerade erlebte, schien sehr überwältigend für ihn zu sein, aber keinesfalls bedrohlich. Es war nicht so, dass er niemanden mehr sehen konnte – im Gegenteil: Er konnte alle Menschen sehen und zusätzlich noch etwas mehr von ihnen.

Sich zusammennehmend fragte Hermine: „Siehst du auch meine Farben?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Harry sich vom Anblick der bunt schillernden Schüler lösen konnte, bevor er zu seiner Freundin hinüberblickte. Hermine und Remus benötigten keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Harry beäugte Remus, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen und deswegen war es für Hermine eindeutig, dass er dessen Farben wahrnehmen konnte. Von diesem Erlebnis war Harry so ergriffen, dass er keine Worte finden konnte. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht mehr abwenden und betrachtete daher unverhohlen den Freund neben sich, der schon der Freund seines Vaters gewesen war, denn der leuchtete unerwartet in kräftigem Rot und Gelb.

Einzig eine Stelle fiel ihm an Remus besonders auf, denn sie war ergraut und schwamm oben auf wie ein störender Ölfleck, der vom langsamen Strom der Magie mitgetragen wurde. Der dunkle Fleck am Brustbein schien wie eine Last, wie eine Unzufriedenheit, die nicht ausradiert werden konnte. Harry beobachtete diesen auffälligen Klecks, der leidig ins Auge stach und nun dabei war, gemächlich hinauf in Richtung Schulter zu fließen. Als dieser gräuliche Fleck, nicht größer als ein Schnatz, die Schulter erreicht hatte, da packte Harry zu und erst da bemerkte er, dass er auch seine eigene Farbe sehen konnte.

Das Gold seiner Hand schien zu schmelzen und ein paar Tropfen perlten von ihr ab, die sich erst deckend, dann allmählich verblassend mit Remus' Farben vermengten. Die graue Stelle, die Harry hatte greifen wollen, kroch unter seiner goldenen Hand hervor und schien ein wenig unter der Einwirkung seiner Magie gelitten zu haben, denn sie war – wenn auch nur ein geringfügig – kleiner geworden.

Diese aschfahle Nuance noch mit den Augen verfolgend fühlte Harry plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner, weswegen er aufblickte. Remus lächelte ihn an und tätschelte freundschaftlich seine Hand, die er nach einem Moment von Remus' Schulter nahm.

„Remus?", hörte Harry Hermine leise sagen. „Remus, nur als Information: Du sitzt auf dem Platz, auf dem Severus sonst immer sitzt."

So eine Information würde sie nicht ohne Grund geben und so blickte Harry wieder nach vorn zu den vielen Schülern, deren junge Magie oft noch einfarbig anzusehen war und mitten unter ihnen, in sämtliche Grautöne gehüllt, erkämpfte sich Severus einen Weg durch die unruhige Menge. Der Kontrast, den Severus darstellte, war so erschütternd, dass der Anblick Harry aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Obwohl er Severus' Magiefarben von Hermine bereits erfahren hatte, so war es doch etwas völlig anderes, sie mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Die graue Erscheinung war trostlos, bedauernswert und elend anzusehen, als sie an den ganzen farbenfrohen Gestalten wie ein düsterer Schatten vorbeihuschte.


	140. Sadistische Vorlieben

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

vielen Dank für das Lob. Harrys Gabe wird noch - auch wenn sie noch immer nicht erforscht ist - in Zukunft noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Und was Hermine und Severus betrifft, bzw. auch Nerhegeb, so dürft ihr euch überraschen lassen.

Hi **Daniel**,

anfangs war das letzte Kapitel wirklich sehr herzerwärmend, bis die Ernüchterung kam. Harry fand den Anblick sehr bewegend. Er wird sich sicherlich mehr dafür einsetzen, dass es seinem Kollegen bald besser gehen wird. Danke für die netten Worte :)

Hi **lufa**,

hat mal wieder die Review gekürzt... nach deinem "w" konnte ich mir das "ahr sein" noch denken ;). Ich hoffe, du hattest sehr nicht viel mehr geschrieben, denn das ist jetzt alles im virtuellen Nirvana verschwunden. Das passiert hier leider bei dem Review-Absenden, aber zum Glück selten.

Nachdem Harry nun Severus' Magiefarben mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, wird er sich sicherlich ein wenig mehr anstrengen - bzw. wird er Hermine unterstützen und sie bei gewissen Ideen nicht mehr bremsen...

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Am Lehrertisch sitzend bemerkte Harry gar nicht, dass er Severus anstarrte, weil er von seiner momentanen Wahrnehmung, den bunten Farben der Kinder und dem spürbar freudlosen Grau seines Kollegen viel zu eingenommen war. Erst Severus' Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Observation, als dieser langsam auf den Lehrertisch zukam und leise, aber mit gehässigem Tonfall in der Stimme und einem maliziösen Grinsen auf den Lippen sagte: „Lupin, welch eine 'Freude', Sie heute hier zu sehen. Gemütlich beim Frühstück und dann auch noch auf meinem Platz."

Die Unterhaltung der drei verfolgte Harry nicht aufmerksam, denn er blickte niedergeschlagen auf den trüben reizlosen Vorhang grauer Magie, von dem Severus umgeben war. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass Remus von ihm wegrutschte und mit einem Male ein Stuhl zwischen ihm und seinem Freund an den Tisch schwebte, doch weder Hermine oder Remus noch Severus hatten ihren Zauberstab gezogen.

Neugierig drehte sich Harry um und erblickte das gütige Lächeln und die fröhlich funkelnden Augen von Albus, der für Severus einen leeren Stuhl per Levitation herbeigerufen hatte. In dem Moment, als Harry den Direktor betrachtete, verspürte er das schon immer da gewesene Gefühl von Verbundenheit noch viel stärker als jemals zuvor – ein Gefühl von Verwandtschaft; Seelenverwandtschaft. Albus war ganz und gar in Gold gehüllt wie er selbst. Harry lächelte seinem Mentor warmherzig zu und der erwiderte die Freundlichkeit.

Neben sich hörte er Severus zu jemanden sagen: „Warum heute so freundlich?"

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Hermine die Kaffeekanne gerade wegstellte, nachdem sie Severus offensichtlich eine Tasse eingeschenkt hatte und mit der anderen Hand reichte sie in diesem Moment den Brötchenkorb an ihn weiter, was seinen Kollegen hatte stutzig werden lassen.

„Im Gegenteil zu anderen Personen bin ich von Natur aus freundlich, Severus. Außerdem ist das heute unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag und den sollten wir ganz ungezwungen vorübergehen lassen", erwiderte Hermine und es war zu gleichen Teilen Provokation und Bedauern aus ihrem Tonfall herauszuhören.

„Wie soll ich das bitte verstehen?", fragte Severus verunsichert nach.

Remus lehnte sich mit seiner Tasse Tee in der Hand und einem nur spärlich unterdrückten Schmunzeln gemütlich zurück, damit Hermine und Severus sich ins Gesicht sehen konnten, während sie miteinander redeten.

„Wie Sie das verstehen sollen? Ich erkläre es Ihnen: Die Hälfte des Buches habe ich natürlich nicht geschafft und ich werde es bis zum Mittag auch nicht schaffen. Sie waren gestern sehr deutlich gewesen, als Sie mir erläutert hatten, was geschehen würde, sollte ich die Aufgabe nicht erledigen."

„Wie viel haben Sie denn bereits gelesen?", wollte er wissen, während er zu seiner Tasse griff.

„Nur die ersten beiden Kapitel, die nebenbei erwähnt immerhin etwas über 200 Seiten ausmachen und nicht gerade zur Kategorie 'Leichte Lektüre' zählen."

Mit regungsloser Miene stellte er sehr nüchtern klar: „Dann haben Sie doch die Hälfte des ersten Themas bereits gelesen."

Sie schaute ihn sehr eindringlich an, so dass er durch ihren bohrenden Blick und dem fehlenden Kommentar ihrerseits zu ihr hinüberschaute. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich ärgerte und er musste sich daher ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Ganz beiläufig klingend klärte er sie auf: „Das Buch ist, wie der Titel ja bereits verrät, in drei Themen aufgeteilt. Sie haben die Hälfte des ersten Themas gelesen. Mehr habe ich nicht verlangt."

Angriffslustig kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Sie hatte große Mühe, nach außen hin weiterhin ernst zu wirken, doch innerlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er den Vertrag mit ihr nicht kündigen wollte, nur hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie jetzt auf den Arm nehmen würde.

„Sie haben gesagt und zwar wortgenau 'Die Hälfte des Buches bis Morgenmittag.' Nicht die Hälfte des ersten Themas", sagte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Sagte ich das tatsächlich?" An seiner Betonung war zu hören, dass er die Angelegenheit schon lange nicht mehr ernst nahm. „Verzeihen Sie mir das Missverständnis. Ich meinte natürlich die Hälfte des ersten Themas und nicht bis Morgenmittag, sondern bis Montagmittag. Ich war wohl ein wenig fahrig gewesen."

Das Stück Cheddar, welches er sich von der Käseplatte genommen hatte, legte er nicht wie erwartet auf sein Brötchen, sondern er nahm es in die Finger und biss ungeniert ab, während er sich des bohrendes Blickes seiner Schülerin, der auf ihm lastete, durchaus bewusst war, ihn jedoch absichtlich ignorierte.

„Sie sind gemein", murmelte Hermine in ihr Müsli, nachdem sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück gewidmet hatte.

„Ah, es muss ein befriedigendes Erlebnis sein, wenn man so eine Offenbarung erfährt", konterte er gelassen amüsiert.

„Severus", sagte Remus schmunzelnd, „wie kommt es, dass du heute so…"

„Wählen Sie Ihre Worte weise, Lupin", fiel ihm Severus ins Wort.

„Dann hilf mir doch bitte auf die Sprünge. Ich suche ein Synonym für das Wort 'heiter'. Einen Vorschlag?", fragte Remus mit todernster Miene, doch allein die Fältchen um seine Augen herum verrieten, dass er selbst sehr gut gelaunt war.

Severus blickte nach vorn zu den Kindern und sagte derweil: „Wie könnte ich nicht guter Dinge sein, wo doch heute all die lernunwilligen Sprösse, die arroganten Bälger und tölpelhaften Nichtsnutze die Schule verlassen und mich vor den Katastrophen, die sie trotz aller Warnungen immer wieder in meinen Klassenräumen herbeiführen, für ganze zwei Wochen verschonen? Beim Anblick der Schüler mit ihrer an den Tag gelegten Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest, das sie bei ihren lieben Familien verbringen werden, blüht nicht mein Herz auf, sondern meine Spottlust und um nichts in der Welt wollte ich es verpassen, dem einen oder anderen dreisten Naseweis und respektlosen Lausebengel noch einen verachtenden Blick oder ein paar gut gewählte, hämische Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben."

„Es freut mich", begann Remus lächelnd, „dich heute mal so beschwingt erleben zu dürfen."

Severus blickte neben sich und blinzelte mehrmals, denn so eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. In der Regel würde Minerva jetzt dagegenhalten und seine Worte verteufeln; sich furchtbar darüber aufregen, was für ein kaltherziger Mensch er wäre, doch er saß nicht neben ihr und er wurde nicht wie erwartet von allen Seiten für seine kleine Rede, die nur halb so ernst gemeint war wie sie geklungen hatte, in die Mangel genommen. Stattdessen hatte Remus es ihm gleichgetan und ironisch geantwortet, während Hermine sich nicht einmal über das extra für sie erwähnte „dreiste Naseweis" aufzuregen schien.

Sprachlos blickte Severus zu seiner anderen Seite und erst da bemerkte er, wie Harry ihn anstarrte; womöglich schon die ganze Zeit über angeblickt hatte und es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass die grünen Augen hinter der runden Brille voller Kummer waren.

„Ehemalige Lausebengel und Nichtsnutze sind natürlich ausgenommen", sagte Severus mit einem nur sehr zaghaft angedeuteten Lächeln, welches für Außenstehende schwer als solches zu erkennen war und erst da begann auch Harrys Trübsinn zu verblassen.

Harry hatte weniger auf die Worte geachtet, die Severus an ihn gerichtet hatte. Er war von Severus' Magie beeindruckt, denn nachdem sich sein Kollege zwischen Remus und ihn gesetzt hatte, waren bereits leichte Veränderungen auszumachen. Die trostlose Farbe war unmerklich heller geworden, nachdem Remus' und Harrys eigene Magie die Fühler nach dem grauen Tischnachbarn ausgestreckt hatten. Schon während der Unterhaltung mit Hermine war ab und an in der nebligen Masse, die selbst sehr einsiedlerisch wirkte, weil sie nicht mit fädenhaften Tentakeln die Umgebung zu erkunden versuchte, ein leichtes silberfarbenes Glitzern zu sehen gewesen. Nach Remus' scherzhafter Bemerkung hatte Harry beobachten können, dass die Magie zwar noch immer einfarbig und grau gewesen war, aber nun weniger wie ein Schatten wirkte, sondern eher wie leichte Wolkendecke am Himmel, die jeden Moment aufreißen könnte.

Einen Augenblick später hatte Severus ihm in die Augen gesehen und als sein Kollege die als Scherz versteckte Entschuldigung bezüglich der ehemaligen Lausebengel an ihn gerichtet hatte, da kam es Harry so vor, als würde für einen kurzen Moment ein wenig Sonne durch die Wolken hindurchscheinen. Dieser Augenblick ließ Hoffnung in Harry aufkommen, seinem Kollegen eines Tages zu seiner wahren Magie verhelfen zu können.

Am Tisch der Slytherins war nicht weniger Trubel als an den anderen Tischen, doch Draco ließ sich nicht stören. Mit einer Hand frühstückte er und mit der anderen zeichnete er per Zauberstab etwas auf ein Pergament, das er manchmal kritisch betrachtete, bevor er es umänderte. Manchmal blickte er zum Lehrertisch hinüber, weil der Anblick von seinem Patenonkel neben dem ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung ein seltener war. Er wusste, dass Severus Lupin nicht ausstehen konnte und doch saßen sie hier vor allen Augen zusammen und schienen sich auch noch über etwas zu amüsieren.

„Bleibst du auch über die Ferien hier?", hörte Draco eine Stimme fragen. Er blickte auf und erkannte seinen Klassenkameraden Gordian.

„Ja, ich bleib auch hier, aber ich werde wegen der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen oft außer Haus sein. Warum?", fragte Draco zurück.

„Ach, nur so. Es bleiben ja nicht viele in Hogwarts." Gordian setzte sich neben Draco, um mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen.

Ein wenig irritiert über den jungen Mitschüler fragte Draco: „Wollest du nicht über Weihnachten zu deinen Eltern?"

„Schon, aber ich hab's mir anders überlegt." Verträumt blickte Gordian zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs hinüber, an welchem Meredith saß.

Dem Blick folgend fand Draco den Grund für Gordians Entschluss, nicht nachhause zu fahren, so dass er schmunzelnd sagte: „Hufflepuff ist eine gute Wahl."

„Mmmh", machte Gordian bedrückt. „Viele sehen das anders. Ich musste mir schon einiges anhören."

„Von wem?"

„Na, von unsern lieben Mitschülern", sagte Gordian verachtend.

„Etwa aus unserem Haus?", fragte Draco nach.

„Aus allen Häusern. Viele haben nur blöd gefragt, 'Warum ausgerechnet eine Hufflepuff?'. Was ist denn an dem Haus so schlimm?"

Sich an die eigene Schulzeit erinnernd und an Bemerkungen seiner Eltern und Verwandten versuchte Draco für sich selbst eine Antwort zu finden, die nicht von Vorurteilen belastet war.

„Ich glaube", begann Draco, „dass viele denken, in Hufflepuff würde wirklich jeder Schüler aufgenommen werden, der nicht in einem der anderen Häuser unterkommt, aber das ist meines Erachtens eine Fehleinschätzung. Es ist richtig, dass du für Hufflepuff keine bereits vorhandene Eigenschaft benötigst, aber", er blickte Gordian an, „du musst bereit sein, fleißig zu lernen und hart zu arbeiten. Sie sind darüber hinaus alle sehr loyal und nicht nur dem eigenen Haus gegenüber."

„Das denke ich nämlich auch", sagte Gordian zustimmend.

„Cedric Diggory war in dem Haus gewesen", begann Draco sehr ernst und er musste nicht erklären, wer der junge Mann gewesen war, denn den Namen kannte jeder aus der Zeitung und man betrachtete ihn als erstes Opfer des damals wiederauferstandenen Voldemort, was dem Verstorbenen einen traurigen Ruhm eingebracht hatte. „Ich habe ihn beim Trimagischen Turnier angefeuert."

„Wieso Diggory? Warum hast du nicht Potter angefeuert?", fragte Gordian naiv, denn über die damaligen Rivalitäten zwischen den beiden war er nicht vollständig im Bilde. „Oh, blöde Frage", entschuldigte sich Gordian. „Du warst ja früher nicht auf seiner Seite… Ich meine, du warst ja ein…" Gordian seufzte und murmelte: „Verdammt… Fettnapf."

Draco stieß amüsiert Luft durch die Nase aus, bevor er sagte: „Mit Potter habe ich mich aus genau den Gründen, die du dir denken kannst, früher nicht sehr gut verstanden."

Kaum hatte man von ihm gesprochen, kam Harry am Tisch der Slytherins vorbei und stoppte bei Draco und Gordian.

Grüßend nannte er die Nachnamen und wünschte einen guten Morgen, bevor er Draco, der die beiden sprechen wollte, darüber in Kenntnis setzte: „Miss Granger ist jetzt bei mir. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mr. Malfoy, dann können Sie uns nach dem Frühstück aufsuchen." Harry hasste es, von Hermine als „Miss Granger" zu sprechen und er mochte es nicht, in der Öffentlichkeit Draco mit „Mr." anzureden, aber das waren die Regeln.

„Ja, Professor Potter, ich werde kommen", bestätigte Draco dankend.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte Harry, bevor er die beiden allein ließ, um die große Halle zu verlassen. In wenigem Abstand folgten Hermine und Remus, die sich angeregt unterhielten und direkt hinter ihnen ging Severus, der sich, was man an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, darüber zu ärgern schien, dass die beiden beim Gehen so trödelten; er konnte auch nicht einfach an ihnen vorbeigehen, weil dafür kein Platz war.

Schmunzelnd sagte Gordian sehr leise zu Draco: „Na ja, Slytherin ist nicht nur mit Hufflepuff gut bedient."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich meine natürlich Snapes Schülerin!" Da Draco nicht zu verstehen schien, erklärte Gordian flüsternd: „Sie schleicht mitten in der Nacht aus seinen privaten Räumen und zwar nur im Nachthemd bekleidet!"

Dracos Augenbrauen verschwanden aus seinem Gesicht, weil sie sich in der Nähe des Haaransatzes verstecken wollten.

„Ich dachte, du wusstest das?", fragte Gordian unsicher, denn es war ihm bekannt, dass sein Schulkamerad das Patenkind des Zaubertränkelehrers war und sie sich privat sehr gut kannten.

„Das müssen Gerüchte sein", winkte Draco nach dem kleinen Schock ab. „Genau wie das Gerede, dass er ein Vampir wäre."

„Das ist kein Gerücht!", versicherte Gordian. „Das mit dem Vampir schon, hoffe ich zumindest, aber sie", Gordian nickte zu Hermine hinüber, die gerade an der großen Flügeltür stand, welche ihr von Severus geöffnet wurde, „habe ich selbst gesehen! Im Nachthemd, an seiner Tür, direkt neben ihm stehend!"

Sich beruhigend, weil diese Information ihn innerlich tief getroffen hatte, atmete Draco tief ein und aus.

„An deiner Stelle, Gordian, würde ich diese Beobachtung nicht streuen, selbst wenn sie wahr sein sollte!", gab Draco als gut gemeinten Ratschlag, bevor er sich sein Pergament auf dem Tisch zurechtschob und wieder zu Zeichnen begann.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Gordian neugierig.

„Das ist ein Raum in meinem Haus. Ich will ihn ändern", erklärte Draco knapp.

Gedankenverloren blickte Draco auf und zum Eingang hinüber, an welchem Severus stand, der Hermine höflichkeitshalber die Flügeltür offen hielt.

„Danke, Severus", sagte Hermine, bevor sie nach draußen ging. Remus folgte ihr und bedankte sich ebenfalls bei Severus, was dem zu missfallen schien. Hermine wollte gerade schon Harry nachgehen, da wandte sie sich um und fragte: „Wann soll ich heute bei Ihnen sein?"

„Heute? Gar nicht! Machen Sie sich einen schönen Tag. Ich habe andere Dinge zu erledigen", antwortete Severus, bevor er mit schnellen lautlosen Bewegungen zur Treppe ging, die in die Kerker führte.

„Das macht der nur, um mich zu ärgern", murmelte Hermine grantig, woraufhin Remus lachen musste.

„Sei doch froh, dass du heute frei hast. Komm, wir gehen, Harry wartet."

In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen ließ Harry sich auf die Couch fallen, um entspannt und laut durchzuatmen.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum die Lehrer am Tag des Ferienbeginns immer so glücklich ausgesehen haben", sagte er grinsend. „Selbst der lieben Pomona hat man angesehen, dass sie die Ruhe der nächsten Wochen zu schätzen weiß."

„Sie bleibt auch hier?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Ja, in erster Linie wegen Meredith, aber sie wollen zusammen ein paar Ausflüge unternehmen. Ginny und ich werden sie auch mal begleiten, das haben wir schon ausgemacht." An Remus gewandt fragte Harry: „Was meinst du, wann Hogsmeade wieder freigegeben wird? Ich stelle mir das für die Bewohner sehr stressig vor, so mir nichts, dir nichts die Häuser verlassen zu müssen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry. Die Schüler werden ja gegen Mittag erst zum Bahnhof gebracht und bis der Zug abfährt dauert es auch einen Moment. Man wird anschließend nicht einfach gehen. Wie ich Kingsley kenne, wird er die Gegend selbst danach nochmal sehr gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen", erwiderte Remus. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann glaube ich, dass ich diese Nacht auch noch in Hogwarts verbringen werde."

Es klopfte.

„Oh, das wird Draco sein", sagte Harry in die Runde, bevor er laut „Herein" rief.

„Neville?" Harry schien etwas verdutzt, als sein Freund vorsichtig ins Zimmer lugte.

„Tut mir Leid, falls ich stören sollte."

„Nein, komm ruhig rein. Wir hatten nur mit jemand anderem gerechnet. Setzt dich doch", bot Harry freundlich an.

„Nein, ich habe keine Zeit. Ich fahre nachher mit zum Bahnhof und habe deswegen noch einiges zu erledigen. Ich wollte nur kurz mit Hermine sprechen." Er blickte sie direkt an und sagte: „Ich komme vor den Feiertagen nochmal wieder, werde aber über Weihnachten weg sein. Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, dass alles bestens gewachsen ist. Die Pflanzen sind bereit. Kannst jederzeit in Gewächshaus vier gehen und ernten. Ganz hinten links findest du alles."

„Wieso bleibst du nicht die ganzen Ferien über mit Luna zusammen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Luna hat ja keine Ferien, im Gegenteil; sie hat sehr viel zu tun. Gleich morgen früh hat sie ein Gespräch mit einem Herrn von der 'Muggelpost'."

„Oh ja", unterbrach Hermine, „eine tolle Zeitung! Arthur hat sie abboniert und ich lese sie auch regelmäßig. Bewirbt sich Luna dort?"

Neville nickte. „Das hat sie schon und morgen ist bereits das Vorstellungsgespräch. Luna möchte, dass ich Zuhause bin, auch wenn sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen beschäftigt sein wird. Sie meinte, allein meine Anwesenheit würde sie beruhigen." Er lächelte zufrieden.

„Sag Luna von uns allen, dass wir ihr die Daumen drücken!", sagte Hermine ehrlich. „Ach Neville, wieso apparierst du nicht einfach?"

„Ich mag den Zug!", rechtfertigte sich Neville, dem Apparation nicht lag.

„Ich auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Dann eine gute Fahrt!"

Nachdem Neville das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, streckte sich Harry, um seine Muskeln zu lockern. Gleich darauf ließ er seine Hände in den Schoß fallen und blickte zu Hermine und Remus hinüber, bevor er spitzbübisch fragte: „Was war das vorhin mit 'Gestern noch ein kleine Wanderung unternommen?'. Was habt ihr beide ausgeheckt?" Weil die beiden einen erstaunten Blick austauschten, erklärte Harry: „Ich habe zwei gesunde Ohren. Ich habe das durchaus gehört und auch aufmerksam registriert!"

Amüsiert erklärte Hermine: „Du weißt ja, dass Severus immer wieder auf den Dachboden geht und da war ich mit Remus' Hilfe mitten in der Nacht einfach mal ein wenig da oben schnüffeln."

„Was gefunden?"

„Den Raum habe ich gefunden, aber ich konnte ihn nicht öffnen", gestand Hermine.

„Hör ich recht? Es gibt etwas, das du mal nicht öffnen kannst?" Er wollte sie liebevoll auf den Arm nehmen, doch sie fühlte sich in ihren Fähigkeiten gekränkt, was er bemerkte. „Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht, Hermine."

Mit einem Male wurde sich Harry darüber bewusst, dass auch Remus im Raum war, doch der hatte bisher nur still zugehört.

Weil Harry ihn so eindringlich anblickte, erklärte Hermine: „Ich habe ihm ein bisschen was erzählt, Harry, wegen Severus."

Harry nickte, doch er äußerte sich nicht dazu. In seinen Augen war es nicht schlimm, ihn eingeweiht zu haben. Remus war ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, bei dem Geheimnisse bestens aufbewahrt waren. 'Man hätte ihn zum Geheimniswahrer machen sollen', dachte Harry betrübt.

„So, Harry", sagte Hermine, so dass er sie aufmerksam anblickte. „Da du ja nichts von dir aus erzählen willst, frage ich einfach: Was genau hast du vorhin in der großen Halle gesehen? Du sagtest, du hättest die Farben der Schüler sehen können."

Wieder legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er sich an den wunderschönen Anblick erinnerte.

„Ich kann es euch zeigen!"

Begeistert stimmte Hermine zu. Harrys Denkarium hatte sich wirklich als brauchbarer Schatz erwiesen.

Harry gab Wobbel Bescheid, dass der Draco hereinlassen sollte, falls die Erinnerung bis zu dessen Besuch noch nicht vorüber sein sollte. Im Anschluss stellten sich Harry, Hermine und Remus um das Denkarium herum. Während die drei mit ihren Nasenspitzen die Flüssigkeit berührten, tauchte Schwester Marie mit ihrem Gesicht aus dem mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllten Waschbecken in den Waschräumen der Angestellten des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen auf und blickte vor sich in den Spiegel. Was Mr. Malfoy ihr eben erzählt hatte, war nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Allein der Gedanke an die Grässlichkeiten, die von einigen seiner Verwandten „zum Spaß" erdacht worden waren, ließen ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Marie hoffte innig, dass es in der Vergangenheit nicht noch mehr Menschen gegeben hat, die an dem gleichen Krankheitsbild wie Miss Parkinson hatten leiden müssen.

„Warum denken Sie, dass Sie womöglich helfen könnten?", hatte sie vorhin von ihm wissen wollen.

„Weil die Todesser sich viele Qualen für diejenigen ausgedacht haben, die sich dem Dunklen Lord in den Weg gestellt hatten", hatte er geantwortet.

Eine Weile lang hatte sie nichts sagen können, denn in diesem Moment war der Mann vor ihr der Todesser Malfoy gewesen und nicht der Patient, den sie bereits seit Monaten kannte.

„Marie", hatte er mit ruhiger, aber sehr ernster Stimme gesagt. „Meine Schwägerin war sehr hasserfüllt gegenüber Muggeln gewesen. Durch die Dunklen Künste, einem ihrer Steckenpferde, war sie schon sehr früh auf ganz abscheuliche Flüche und Tränke gestoßen, über die sie jedoch nicht nur lesen wollte; sie wollte sie ausprobieren!"

„Sie meinen", hatte Marie zaghaft begonnen, „dass Miss Parkinson an einem dieser schwarzmagischen Flüche oder Tränke leidet? Aber weder die Station für 'Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und magische Pflanzen' noch die für 'Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle' hat bei Miss Parkinson etwas Schwarzmagisches gefunden."

„Meine Schwägerin hat experimentiert, Marie. Für sie wäre es nur der halbe Spaß gewesen, mit Tränken zu arbeiten, die leicht zu entdecken wären oder für die ein Gegenmittel existieren würde. Ich gebe an dieser Stelle zu, dass mich das Thema nie sehr interessiert hat, weswegen ich auch nicht viel zu den Tränken sagen kann, mit denen meine Schwägerin, ihr Mann und dessen Bruder hantiert haben. Ich kann mich jedoch sehr lebhaft an einen Tag erinnern, an dem sie in einem Buch einen Trank gefunden hatte, von dem sie äußerst begeistert gewesen war. Das, was Sie mir über Miss Parkinson erzählt haben, Marie, hat mich an diesen Tag erinnert. Meine Schwägerin hatte eine bestimmte Passage vorgelesen und die handelte von einem Trank, der einen Körper leblos erscheinen lassen würde. Ihre Vergnügungssucht wurde damit jedoch nicht gestillt. Nur zu wissen, dass ein Lebender wie ein Verstorbener behandelt werden würde, reichte ihr bei Weitem nicht aus. Nein, ihr lag etwas ganz anderes am Herzen und das war die Qual der Opfer. Sie hatte über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg einen Trank nach ihren persönlichen Wünschen modifiziert, damit sie nachts auf den Friedhöfen ihre begrabenen Opfer in deren Särgen schreien hören konnte."

Während sie vorhin bereits sein Krankenzimmer hatte verlassen müssen, weil sie sich unwohl fühlte, hatte sie Malfoy noch den Namen des Trankes sagen hören.

Nun stand sie hier im Waschraum, blickte in den Spiegel und beobachtete, wie einige Tropfen an ihrem Gesicht hinunterliefen. Malfoys Erzählung hatte sie tief bewegt. Mitgefühl für unbekannte Opfer breitete sich in ihr aus. Das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit konnte sie kaum ertragen und sie war erschüttert über all die Bösartigkeiten, von denen sie erfahren hatte. Mr. Malfoy selbst hatte auf sie nicht so gewirkt, als hätte er die Vorliebe seiner Schwägerin teilen können. Vielleicht, so dachte Marie, war er auch nur erbost darüber, dass es Miss Parkinson – eine Reinblüterin – getroffen hatte, von der er sehr viel zu halten schien. Marie würde im Laufe des Tages Professor Junot davon berichten, wenn die mit den ganzen Analysen fertig wäre, denn bei so einer schwierigen Arbeit wollte Marie nicht stören.

Von einer Dame aus dem Ministerium hatte Marie heute Morgen über den Kamin im Schwesternzimmer die Information erhalten, dass Mr. Shacklebolt und Miss Tonks noch beschäftigt wären, sich jedoch sofort bei ihr melden würden, wenn sie zurückkommen würden.

Nachdem Marie sich um Miss Parkinson gekümmert hatte, nahm sie den Aufzug in das erste Untergeschoss, denn dort war Professor Junot anzutreffen, der sie von Mr. Malfoys Erzählung berichten wollte. An die Bürotür klopfend wartete Marie, bis die Professorin ihr Einlass gewähren würde, doch als niemand antwortete, öffnete Marie die Tür einen Spalt. Junot lag auf einer schmalen Couch und war offensichtlich genauso erschöpft wie Marie. Was Mr. Malfoy ihr gesagt hatte, dachte Marie, müsste noch warten, bis die Professorin wieder fit war und so wollte sie die Tür wieder schließen. In diesem Moment regte sich Junot.

„Marie?" Die Professorin setzte sich auf und fragte: „Ist sie wieder wach?"

„Nein, aber ich habe einen Anhaltspunkt. Na ja, möglicherweise könnte es einer sein, das müssen Sie entscheiden", sagte Marie betrübt.

Junot klopfte zweimal mit der Flachen Hand auf das Polster neben sich auf der Couch und sagte: „Setzen Sie sich und erzählen Sie es mir."

Zögerlich setzte sich Marie, bevor sie einmal tief Luft holte und sagte: „Hören Sie mich bitte erst an, bevor Sie sich aufregen." Erstaunt zog Junot eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch sie nickte, so dass Marie erzählte: „Mr. Malfoy hat mir einen Hinweis gegeben, den ich persönlich für glaubhaft…"

„Marie, Sie haben Mr. Malfoy doch nicht etwa über den Zustand von Miss Parkinson unterrichtet? Wenn ja, dann…"

Diesmal unterbrach Marie mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich habe die Schweigepflicht verletzt, ja. Ich bin während meines Gesprächs mit ihm nicht allzu sehr ins Detail gegangen, aber Sie können mich trotzdem beim Direktor melden, aber erst nachdem Sie mich angehört haben."

Junot presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, machte ihr jedoch mit einer Geste deutlich, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

„Mr. Malfoy erzählte mir von seiner Schwägerin, die sich sehr gern und oft mit schwarzmagischen Dingen befasst hat. Sie hätte mit grauenvollen Flüche und Tränken experimentiert. Nicht selten, sagte Mr. Malfoy, hätte seine Schwägerin die Resultate auch an Muggeln getestet. Ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass Miss Parkinson die ganze Zeit über wie tot wäre und sie nur ganz selten aufwachen würde. Mr. Malfoy meinte dazu, seine Schwägerin hätte Freude daran gehabt zuzusehen, wie Muggel ihre Toten betrauert würden, während sie selbst wusste, dass die Person noch am Leben war und man sie…"

„Man sie lebendig begraben hatte", vervollständigte Junot schockiert.

„Der ursprüngliche Trank ließ die Opfer nicht mehr aufwachen, aber sie konnten noch alles spüren. Mr. Malfoys Schwägerin hat den Trank abgeändert und dafür gesorgt, dass sie dann und wann aus ihrer Totenstarre erwachen und sich ihrer Lage bewusst werden." Maries Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden.

Professor Junot schluckte laut, denn sie musste daran denken, dass womöglich einige von den vielen Menschen, für die sie während des Krieges einen Totenschein ausgestellt hatte, gar nicht tot gewesen waren und selbst wenn sie es nicht genau wusste, spürte sie bereits einen unangenehmen Druck auf ihrem Herzen.

„Hat Mr. Malfoy auch gesagt, wie der ursprüngliche Trank hieß?", fragte Junot mit zittriger Stimme.

Marie nickte und antwortete: „Er hieß 'Schlafes Bruder'."


	141. Blutstein

Hallo **lufa**,

das tut mir leid, dass die Review-Funktion hier manchmal nicht anständig funktioniert und Kommentare gekürzt werden oder ganz verschwinden, aber jetzt hat es ja geklappt.  
Wenn Severus nicht ganz so bösartig ist, kann sein Sarkasmus durchaus für Stimmung sorgen. :) Du hast aber recht damit, dass er Hermine nicht wirklich als Schülerin verlieren möchte. Schön, dass die Szene am Frühstückstisch dich zum Lachen bringen konnte.  
Harrys Helfersyndrom kann auch nur ein Resultat seiner nach Voldemorts Tod neu gewonnenen Ausgeglichenheit sein - möglicherweise möchte er um sich herum auch allen anderen zu dieser Harmonie verhelfen, die er seitdem verspürt? Zumindest hat ihn der Anblick von Severus' Magiefarben sehr berührt.  
Ich fühle mich übrigens geehrt, dass Marie als OC sich in das Leserherz schmeicheln konnte :) Sie scheint wirklich auf Lucius abzufärben, vielleicht weil sie ihn als Menschen behandelt und nicht als Todesser. Seine Informationen in Bezug auf Pansys Leiden können wahrscheinlich wirklich weiterhelfen.

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

der Name des Trankes ist ja zeitgleich ein Synonym für den "Tod", was natürlich sehr passend ist. Freut mich, dass du es weiterhin spannend findest :) (was meinst du mit deinem letzten "P.S."?)

Hallo **Daniel**,

der Trank wäre tatsächlich eine Sache, an der Severus und Hermine ihren "Spaß" haben würden - rein wissenschaftlich, versteht sich. Neben ihrem Farbtrank und seinem Bluttrank könnte ein weiteres Forschungsprojekt sicherlich noch Platz finden.

Hi **Marlice**,

vielen lieben Dank! Dein Lob geht runter wie warmes Butterbier :) "Schaurig und gruselig" und das, obwohl nur über die armen Muggel gesprochen wurde, mit denen Bellatrix ihre Späßchen getrieben hatte.  
Kein Problem, wenn du für Reviews kaum Zeit findest. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass du dran bleibst und wehe, ich bin für deinen nächsten Krankenhausaufenthalt verantwortlich ;) Aber so ein wenig Spannung muss schon sein...

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

In Hogwarts marschierte Draco nach dem Frühstück erst auf sein Zimmer, um die Phiolen mit den Proben des Heiltrankes, den seine Nachhilfeschüler gestern gebraut hatten, zu holen, denn die wollte er Severus bringen. Zum privaten Labor und Büro hatte Draco freien Zutritt. Obwohl er Severus hier nicht antraf, stellte er die sechs Proben auf einem Tisch ab. Er schrieb keine Notiz, sondern nahm sich vor, seinem Patenonkel persönlich Bescheid zu geben, so dass er zu dessen privaten Wohnräumen ganz in der Nähe ging. Damals hatte Draco nicht sofort die Erlaubnis erhalten, die persönlichen Räume betreten zu dürfen. Severus hatte sich viel Zeit gelassen, bevor er Salazar den Befehl gegeben hatte, seinem Patensohn und dessen Mutter zu öffnen und so schwang das Portrait des einstigen Gründers zur Seite und ließ den Blonden ein.

Der weiße Hund kam aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus und schaute sich einen Moment den unerwarteten Gast an, bevor er vorsichtig zu Draco trottete, weil er den jungen Mann noch nicht gut kannte.

Beim Anblick des reinrassigen Tieres musste sich Draco an den Tag erinnern, an dem Severus ihm den Hund zum Geschenk machen wollte und er bereute im Nachhinein, so grob und abweisend reagiert zu haben und das auch noch in Harrys Beisein. Trotzdem hätte Draco diesen Hund nicht haben wollen. Wenn schon Haustiere, dachte er, während er den Hund am Kopf streichelte, dann lieber Vögel.

Sich im Wohnzimmer umblickend fielen ihm der schwarze Umhang und die Weste auf, die achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen worden waren. Leise ging er hinüber zur offen stehenden Schlafzimmertür, um hineinzuspähen. Sein Patenonkel lag auf dem Bett. Kein bisschen schüchtern trat Draco ein, ging nach vorn und setzte sich auf die Matratze. In der Zeit, in der er mit Severus unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er oftmals nicht nur ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen müssen, sondern auch das Nachtlager. Das Vertrauen war mit jedem Tag gewachsen wie auch die Vertrautheit, denn eine Sache konnte Draco mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Du schläfst nicht, Severus." Draco hatte mit klarer und sicherer Stimme gesprochen, denn der winzige Unterschied in der Atmung seines Patenonkels war ihm bekannt und er konnte daher bestimmen, ob er schlief oder wach war.

Eine Mischung aus Seufzen und Stöhnen bestätigte Dracos Vermutung und einen Moment später fragte sein Patenonkel mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen: „Was willst du?"

„Warum legst du dich nach dem Frühstück gleich wieder hin? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Mit kraftloser Stimme antwortete Severus: „Ich bin nur müde."

Nach einem Augenblick der Ruhe drehte sich Severus zu ihm, öffnete die Augen und fragte: „Warum bist du hier?"

Eigentlich zählte sein Patenonkel nicht zu denjenigen, die er um Hilfe bitten wolle, doch es könnte nicht schaden, dachte er, so dass er sein Anliegen offenbarte: „Wenn du heute nichts vorhast, dann würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir in Malfoy Manor zur Hand gehen könntest."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn fragte Severus nach: „Inwiefern zur Hand gehen?"

In wenigen Sätzen erklärte Draco, dass für seine Hochzeit keine anderen Räumlichkeiten als das eigene Herrenhaus zur Verfügung stehen würden und er deswegen ein paar Renovierungszauber durchführen müsste.

Am liebsten wäre Severus im Bett geblieben, doch andererseits würde es ihm gut tun, Hogwarts mal zu verlassen. Severus mochte Malfoy Manor und er konnte einige angenehme Erinnerungen mit dem Gebäude verbinden. Die Möglichkeit, sich in Ruhe im Haus bewegen zu können, ohne Lucius ständig in der Nähe zu haben, machte ihm die Entscheidung leicht.

„Um wie viel Uhr soll ich dort sein?", fragte Severus mit monotoner Stimme, die nicht im Geringsten erahnen ließ, dass er der kleinen Abwechslung positiv entgegensah.

„Gleich nach dem Mittagessen, so gegen halb eins", antwortete Draco, der innerlich hoffte, dass die anderen, die er noch fragen wollte, ihre Hilfe ebenfalls nicht verwehren würden.

„Gegen halb eins also. Ich werde da sein", versprach Severus, bevor er sich wieder abwandte.

„Die Phiolen mit dem Proben von dem Heiltrank stehen in deinem Labor", informierte Draco ihn noch, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zu Harry machte.

Es verwunderte ihn ein wenig, dass Harrys Tür von einem Hauself geöffnet wurde, aber viel wunderlicher war, dass der Elf Hose und Pulli trug.

„Mr. Draco?", fragte der Elf.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy", verbesserte er und stellte gleich darauf klar, „Draco ist mein Vorname."

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie vielmals", sagte der Elf, bevor er den Gast einließ. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Potter hatte von Ihnen als 'Draco' gesprochen und da nahm ich an, es sei Ihr Nachname."

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand bot der Elf dem Gast einen Platz auf dem Sofa an, doch Draco starrte nur perplex auf Hermine, Harry und Lupin, die allesamt in ein Denkarium eingetaucht waren.

„Ähm", machte Draco, bevor er mit einem Fingerzeig zu den dreien hinüberdeutete.

Der Elf folgte dem Handzeichen, bevor er sich an Draco wandte und erklärte: „Die Erinnerung müsste in wenigen Minuten vorüber sein, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Sie solange bitte Platz nehmen würden? Was darf ich Ihnen anbieten? Einen Tee, Kürbissaft oder vielleicht Kaffee?"

Beim Anblick der drei war Draco noch immer ein wenig verdattert und er fragte sich, was so wichtig sein könnte, dass sie sich gemeinsam etwas ansehen mussten.

„Oh, ich… Kaffee bitte", sagte Draco stotternd, bevor er sich setzte.

Der Elf schnippte mit den Fingern und augenblicklich materialisierte sich auf dem Tisch ein Tablett mit einer Tasse, einer Kanne und sogar mit einem Teller voller Gebäck.

„Sag mal, warum trägst du Kleidung?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Mr. Potter war der Ansicht, dass ich einen anständigen Eindruck hinterlassen müsste, weil ich als sein Elf in gewisser Weise auch ihn repräsentiere, Sir. Möchten Sie die Muggelpost lesen oder die Morgeneule, während Sie warten?", fragte der Elf höflich.

„Du bist sein Hauself? Ich dachte, du arbeitest hier in der Küche?"

Nur für wenige Sekunden erinnerte sich Draco an das Antragsformular für einen eigenen Hauselfen, das er für Severus hatte besorgen sollen und er ahnte in diesem Moment, dass der Antrag von vornherein für Harry bestimmt gewesen sein musste, doch lange konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, denn gerade tauchten Harry, Hermine und Lupin aus dem Becken auf, was Draco sehr genau beobachtete.

Er bemerkte, wie Hermine – was sehr selten zu sein schien – sprachlos war, während Lupin einen sehr ergriffenen Eindruck machte. Harry hingegen lächelte breit und fragte: „Das war toll oder?" Seine Gäste konnten sich jedoch nicht äußern.

Mit einem Räuspern machte Draco dezent auf sich aufmerksam und es war ihm unangenehm, dass alle drei ihre Köpfe herumrissen und ihn überrascht anstarrten. Besonders mit Lupins Anwesenheit hatte er nicht gerechnet und er fragte sich, ob Harry ihn wegschicken würde, weil er sich immerhin bei ihm im Vorfeld angemeldet hatte.

„Hi Draco, wie ich sehe, bist du schon versorgt", sagte Harry, während er sich dem Tisch näherte und sich gegenüber seinem neuen Gast setzte.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich gestört haben sollte", brachte Draco hervor.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich habe Wobbel…"

Aus dem Nichts tauchte der Elf auf. „Sie wünschen, Sir?"

Harry grinste, bevor er sagte: „Ich muss mir wirklich angewöhnen, nicht deinen Namen zu nennen, wenn ich über dich spreche."

„Kein Problem", sagte Wobbel lächelnd, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Harry erklärte gleich darauf: „Ich habe meinem Hauself gesagt, er soll dich reinlassen."  
„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du einen eigenen hast", sagte Draco ein wenig neidisch.

Remus und Hermine näherten sich der Couch und beide waren offensichtlich noch immer sehr bewegt von dem, was sie im Denkarium gesehen hatten. Draco war verwundert darüber, dass Harry, der das Gleiche betrachtet hatte, im Gegensatz zu den beiden so ausgeglichen wirkte.

„Was habt ihr euch angesehen?", fragte Draco, der damit rechnete, keine Antwort zu erhalten, aber versuchen wollte er es trotzdem.

„Eine Erinnerung", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Draco blickte ihn neckend an, bevor er sich auf nette Art über ihn lustig machte. „Nein, ist nicht wahr? Eine Erinnerung also? In einem Denkarium… Das ist doch mal was ganz Neues."

Harry musste auflachen, bevor er deutlicher wurde. „Ich konnte beim Frühstück ganz plötzlich die Magiefarben der Schüler sehen und das habe ich den beiden eben gezeigt."

Hier machte Draco große Augen. Auf einer Seite hätte er dieses Erlebnis auch gern gesehen, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass ihre angehende Freundschaft noch nicht soweit war.

„Du wolltest mit Hermine und mir sprechen?", fragte Harry.

Draco blickte zu dem ältesten Gast hinüber und da bemerkte Remus, dass seine Anwesenheit womöglich unerwünscht wäre, so dass er sagte: „Ich werde dann mal gehen und euch allein lassen."

„Wegen mir nicht", sagte Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen und er überließ es ihm, zu bleiben oder sich zu entfernen.

„Bleib doch noch", bat Harry, der ihm die Entscheidung damit erleichterte. An Draco gewandt fragte er: „Wie können wir dir helfen?"

Sich gemütlich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einschenkend erläuterte Draco gelassen: „Zu unserer Hochzeit kommen doch ein paar Gäste mehr als erwartet. Mr. Bones findet so kurzfristig keine Räumlichkeiten und da bot ich ihm Malfoy Manor an."

Harry nickte langsam, fordere ihn jedoch wortlos auf, noch ein wenig mehr zu erzählen, denn so richtig wusste er noch nicht, was Draco von ihm und Hermine erwarten würde.

„Da dachte ich", begann Draco, „dass mir vielleicht jemand helfen könnte, in dem Haus für ein wenig Ordnung zu sorgen. Mehrere Helfer und aufgeteilte Arbeit würde viel weniger Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, so dass das Herrenhaus pünktlich zur Hochzeitsfeier…"

Hermine unterbrach vorsichtig und sagte: „Ihr wollt doch schon nächste Woche heiraten oder? Das sind nur noch ein paar Tage."

Draco nickte und wirkte derweil sehr gelassen. „Ja, nur ein paar Tage."

„Wann willst du denn im Haus anfangen?", fragte Harry.

„Heute gegen halb eins."

Sich erst räuspernd sagte Hermine daraufhin: „Das ist ein wenig kurzfristig."

„Die ganze Hochzeit ist kurzfristig. Die Einladungen gehen heute noch raus. Morgen, spätestens aber übermorgen sollte sie jeder bekommen haben", schilderte Draco seelenruhig.

In Gedanken ging Harry die Pläne durch, die er mit Ginny für die Ferienzeit geschmiedet hatte und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich für heute nichts vorgenommen hatte, weil Ginny sich mit Pomona, Meredith, Gordian und Nicholas die Zeit vertrieb.

„Also, ich habe heute nichts anderes vor", sagte Harry zustimmend.

„Ich auch nicht", begann Hermine, „außer dass noch etwas lesen muss, aber das hat Zeit."

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, welches auf Dracos Gesicht sehr ungewohnt aussah, wollte er schon seinen Dank aussprechen, da sagte Remus unverhofft: „Ich hätte auch nichts vor."

Es war Draco anzusehen, dass er im ersten Moment sehr überrascht war, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. Seine Mutter würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Ohren lang ziehen, dachte Draco, wenn er das Hilfsangebot des Verlobten der Tochter seiner Tante abschlagen würde.

„Das wäre sehr nett, Mr. Lupin", brachte Draco unüblich schüchtern hervor. Er sah in dem Mann noch immer seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung und er erinnerte sich genau daran, dass er sich sehr häufig über dessen Lehrmethoden und die schäbige Kleidung lustig gemacht hatte; einige Male absichtlich so, dass Lupin es gehört haben musste. Dass dieser Mann nun aus freien Stücken auf seine Freizeit verzichten wollte, um sich für ihn in Arbeit zu stürzen, rechnete Draco ihm hoch an.

„Wer kommt denn noch? Deine Mutter, nehme ich an?", fragte Harry.

Zustimmend nickte Draco, bevor er noch erwähnte: „Severus will auch helfen."

Man hörte jemanden stöhnen und das war niemand anderes gewesen als Hermine.

„Wenn der mich ärgern sollte, dann gehe ich", sagte sie weniger ernst, woraufhin Harry und Lupin grinsen mussten, denn beide erinnerten sich an die recht heitere Stimmung am Frühstückstisch.

„Ich hoffe, dass er kommt. Er hat sich eben ein wenig hingelegt", sagte Draco in den Raum hinein.

Besonders bei Hermine läuteten die Alarmglocken. Für morgen nahm sie sich vor, in Gewächshaus Nummer vier zu gehen und die Pflanzen zu ernten, die Neville für sie gezogen hatte, um mit der Herstellung der Pastillen zu beginnen.

Mit etwas Verspätung bekam Harry seine Post von einem Hauself der Küche geliefert, die vorsichtshalber jede der Sendungen prüften, die an ihn gerichtet waren. Noch immer gab es Zauberer und Hexen, die ihm ans Leben wollten.

„Was denn?", fragte Draco. „Bekommst du etwa immer noch so viel Fanpost und Heiratsangebote?"

Die Hauselfen mussten heute viele Briefe aussortiert haben, denn Harry hielt einen Stapel in der Hand, der gerade mal faustdick war. „Normalerweise sind es doppelt so viele."

Auch eine kostenlose Ausgabe des Tagespropheten war geliefert worden, den Harry eigentlich nicht so gern las. Sachte warf er die Briefe und die Zeitung auf den Tisch, als letztere so unglücklich auf der Oberfläche auftraf, dass sie aufklappte. Die Schlagzeile stach sofort ins Auge, denn in fetten Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben:

„Muggel gegen Zauberer"

Die Schlagzeile verschwand und wurde durch die zweite ersetzt:

„Ein neuer Krieg?"

Zeitgleich griffen alle vier zum Tagespropheten, doch Hermine bekam sie als Erste in die Hände. Harry, Draco und Remus standen blitzschnell von ihren Plätzen auf und stellten sich um Hermine herum, verrenkten derweil ihre Köpfe, um den Text lesen zu können.

„Ich lese vor, in Ordnung?" Der Vorschlag wurde gern angenommen, so dass sie zunächst den Text rezitierte, der auf der ersten Seite stand.

„Der Tropfende Kessel in der Winkelgasse war von einer Sekunde zur anderen mit aufgeregten Menschen gefüllt. Die Frauen weinten, die Kinder schrieen und die Männer beklagten sich bei den Auroren, die sie gewaltsam aus ihren Häusern in Hogsmeade vertrieben hatten."

Aufgebracht warf Harry ein: „Genau deswegen lese ich den Tagespropheten nicht mehr! Das ist doch völlig überdramatisiert."

„Reg dich ab, Harry und lass mich weiter lesen." Harry nickte.

Einmal tief Luft holend las Hermine: „Die Bewohner wurden über die Notwendigkeit der Evakuierung im Unklaren gelassen und die Öffentlichkeit konnte nur von dieser Ruckzuck-Aktion des Ministeriums erfahren, da unser Journalist Adam Dazzle sich zufällig in genau dem Wirtshaus aufgehalten hatte, in welches die Vertriebenen von Auroren umgesiedelt wurden. Eine arme alte Frau und ihr erwachsener Sohn nahmen kein Blatt vor den Mund und schilderten alles, damit Sie, liebe Leser, davon erfahren.

'Die Muggel wollen uns angreifen, sie haben sich Hogsmeade ausgesucht, weil sie es sehen können!', erzählte die gebrechliche Frau mit den weißen, fransigen Haaren unserem Journalisten.

Heute ist Ferienbeginn und man darf annehmen, dass besonders der Bahnhof in Hogsmeade für die aggressiven Muggel ein beliebtes Ziel sein muss, denn die jungen, wehrlosen Schüler Hogwarts' sollen heute ihre Reise nachhause antreten. Ob es bereits zu Vorfällen oder gar Kämpfen gekommen war, ist leider unbekannt, denn das Ministerium gibt keinerlei Auskunft und will die Gefahr offensichtlich nicht erkennen.

Erfahren Sie, lieber Leser, mehr auf Seite drei."

Genervt kniff Hermine den Mund zusammen, doch sie unterließ es, auf Seite drei weiter zu lesen.

„Panikmache, wenn ihr mich fragt", sagte Remus.

Hermine warf ein: „Ich finde das Thema trotzdem bedenklich. Vielen sitzt noch die Angst im Nacken und die kann mit Leichtigkeit geschürt werden. Leider Gottes gibt es einige Menschen, die sich von so einem reißerischen Bericht verunsichern lassen oder es sogar für bare Münze nehmen. Haben wir doch alles schon erleben müssen! Ich hoffe nicht, dass sich die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit über Muggel nur aufgrund des Tagespropheten beeinflussen lässt. Warum schreiben die überhaupt so einen Blödsinn, warum schreiben die nicht über was wirklich Wichtiges?"

Die Antwort übernahm Remus. „Es gab schon lange kein interessantes Thema mehr, nachdem endlich Frieden herrscht und Harry niemanden von der Presse an sich heranlässt."

„Ist das ein Wunder, dass ich mit denen nichts zu tun haben will? Die verdrehen doch nur alles. Wenn die erfahren sollten, dass ich Patenonkel von Dracos Kind werde, würden die sicherlich so etwas schreiben wie 'Harry Potter geht enge Bindung mit Todesserfamilie Malfoy ein'; ich habe darauf keine Lust!"

Erstaunt fragte Remus nach: „Du wirst der Patenonkel sein?"

Harry nickte und fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, wie er es hatte vergessen können, gerade Remus davon zu erzählen, wo er doch schon bei Luna, Neville, Sirius und Ron mit dieser guten Nachricht hausieren gegangen war.

Seufzend gestand Remus: „Das ist prima! Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass Sirius ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen war, als deine Eltern ihn zu deinem Paten gemacht haben. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr neidisch auf ihn war." An Draco gewandt fragte Remus: „Wer werden die Trauzeugen sein?"

Alle warteten gespannt auf eine Antwort und die gab Draco auch sofort: „Susan hat kurzfristig ihre Freundin Hannah dafür gewinnen können."

„Hannah Abbott?", fragte Remus freundlich nach, weil er sich noch an sie erinnern konnte. Draco bejahte wortlos. „Und wer ist dein Trauzeuge?"

Sanft den Kopf schüttelnd erwiderte Draco: „Es wird wohl ein Ministeriumsangestellter werden."

Es war ihm unangenehm zugeben zu müssen, dass er niemanden gefunden hatte, aber ein Trauzeuge vom Ministerium würde es auch tun.

Harry setzte gerade an, um etwas zu sagen, da kam ihm Draco zuvor. „Du wirst schon der Taufpate, Harry. Mehr möchte ich gar nicht."

„Aber es wäre doch schade", begann Hermine, „wenn dein Trauzeuge kein Bekannter wäre."

Draco blickte sie mit undurchsichtiger Miene an und fragte: „Warst du schon einmal Trauzeugin?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Viele Dinge schossen Draco gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er sich mit Hermine normal unterhalten konnte und beide zusammen schon interessante Gespräche geführt hatten, ließ ihn in Harrys bester Freundin wie aus heiterem Himmel eine potenzielle Trauzeugin sehen. Es würde zudem ein gutes Bild auf der Hochzeit abgeben, wenn sie, die von vielen Menschen geschätzt wurde, in diese nicht unwichtige Rolle schlüpfen würde. Nur einen kurzen Moment bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil die Erkenntnis, durch sie als Trauzeugin sich selbst in ein besseres Licht rücken zu können, seiner egoistischen Seite entsprungen war. Mit diesem Schritt würde er sie aber auch genauso an sich und seine neue Familie binden wie Harry. Man würde sich in Zukunft häufiger sehen und der Gedanke daran schreckte ihn keinesfalls ab. Als er sich zusätzlich noch das Gerücht ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, von dem ihm Gordian während des Frühstücks erzählt hatte, da fragte er Hermine unerwartet: „Wie wär's mit dir?"

Das zweite Mal am heutigen Tage verspürte Hermine die Unfähigkeit zu sprechen. Von dieser beiläufig klingenden Frage war sie völlig baff. Sie erinnerte sich jedoch daran, was sie Harry erklärt hatte, nämlich dass Draco ihm die Hand in Freundschaft gereicht hätte, als er ihn zum Patenonkel seines Kindes machte. Die jetzige Situation deutete sie genauso und nur daher machte sie sich nicht wie üblicherweise Gedanken über Pro und Kontra; sie entschloss sich auf der Stelle.

„Ja, ich würde gern deine Trauzeugin sein", sagte sie von sich selbst sehr überrascht.

Dass es so leicht sein würde, hätte Draco nicht gedacht, weswegen er ein Lächeln nur sehr schwer unterdrücken konnte, bevor er sagte: „Dann wäre soweit alles erledigt, bis auf die Einladungen, die ich noch rausschicken muss und Malfoy Manor, dass wir auf den Kopf stellen werden."

Die vier setzten sich auf die Couch und unterhielten sich noch sehr angeregt über die bevorstehenden Arbeiten im Herrenhaus der Malfoys, während zur gleichen Zeit Schwester Marie und Professor Junot sich wortlos gegenübersaßen und jeder für sich nachdachte, was man als Nächstes unternehmen könnte.

„Marie, haben Sie Mr. Shacklebolt erreichen können?"

„Nein, er erledigt einen Auftrag und wird sich erst bei mir melden, wenn er wieder zurück ist", antwortete Marie gewissenhaft.

Junot nickte geistesabwesend, bevor sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte und sagte: „Miss Parkinson ist bereits auf sämtliche Tränke getestet worden, die wir hier im Mungos kennen, aber offensichtlich ist 'Schlafes Bruder' nicht sehr geläufig. Ich denke, wir müssen zunächst alles über den Trank selbst in Erfahrung bringen. Wir schicken eine Anfrage mit der Bitte um Unterstützung ans Ministerium; die haben eine große Auswahl an schwarzmagischen Büchern unter Verschluss. Wir werden auch eine Eule an Albus Dumbledore senden, falls der uns weiterhelfen kann. Er ist ein weiser Mann. Als Letztes fällt mir nur noch Horace Slughorn ein, denn der könnte auch etwas wissen."

Zustimmend nickte Marie. Eine Zurechtweisung wegen der verletzten Schweigepflicht blieb ihr glücklicherweise erspart, denn Professor Junot erwähnte mit keinem weiteren Wort die Tatsache, dass sie Mr. Malfoy von Miss Parkinsons Leiden erzählt hatte. Professor Junot ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber und nahm sich Pergament und Feder zur Hand, doch bevor sie etwas schreiben konnte, musste sie zunächst die Phiolen und Testergebnisse von Miss Parkinsons Blut beiseite schieben.

Mit den von Professor Junot geschriebenen Anfragen ging Marie zur Eulerei des Krankenhauses. Die Briefe befestigte sie an drei Vögeln, die allesamt sehr ausgeruht wirkten.

Die beeindruckend große Waldohreule mit ihrem beige-braunen Gefieder machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium direkt zu Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro. Der schwarze Vogel mit den hellen Tupfen, eine tagaktive Sumpfohreule, flog den vertrauten Weg zu Horace Slughorn, denn an den Zaubertränkelehrer wurde in den Kriegsjahren häufiger ein Hilfegesucht geschickt. Unscheinbar, weil nur faustgroß, hüpfte vom Sims der Eulerei der gelbäugige Raufußkautz, der an seinem kleinen Füßchen das Schreiben für Albus Dumbledore mitführte. Der Kautz war klein, aber dafür sehr flink und würde sicherlich vor den anderen bei seinem Empfänger eintreffen.

Die verschneite Landschaft und der kalte Wind machten ihm während seines Fluges nichts aus. Weil er so leicht war, musste er sich nur mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen von den Brisen tragen lassen; selten führte er einen Flügelschlag aus. Ein einziges Mal geriet er ins Trudeln und das war, als er über einem großen Herrenhaus hinwegflog, denn er erschrak bei sechs lauten Plop-Geräuschen.

Nacheinander waren Draco, Narzissa, Hermine, Harry, Remus und zu guter Letzt Severus direkt vor Malfoy Manor appariert.

Als Severus sich einen Überblick verschaffte, stöhnte er leise, weil Hermine ihn mit einem Hauch Mitleid anblickte, während Lupin ihm sein bekanntes, mildes Lächeln schenkte.

„Gehen wir rein", forderte Draco höflich auf.

Mit seinem Stab und einem lautlosen Zauber sorgte er dafür, dass diejenigen, die durch die Eingangstür treten würden, die magische Erlaubnis erhielten, Malfoy Manor als Freunde der Familie auch in Zukunft durch den Schutzwall betreten zu können.

In der überwältigend großen, aber durch den schwarzroten Marmor sehr finster wirkenden Eingangshalle drängten sich Harry, Hermine und Remus sehr dicht beieinander. Die Geräumigkeit der Halle schien wie üblich sehr einschüchternd, vermutete Draco still. Vorne, rechts und links, führte je eine dunkle Treppe in seichtem Bogen in den ersten Stock hinauf.

Den Boden betrachtend dachte Hermine, dass der rot gemusterte Marmor den Eindruck erweckte, man stünde auf einem glühenden Untergrund.

Die eigenartige Färbung ebenfalls bemerkend fragte Harry Draco leise: „Und hier hast du dich mal wohl gefühlt?" Im Nachhinein bereute Harry seine dumme Frage, auch wenn sie bei Weitem nicht ernst gemeint war. Auf jeden Fall war er froh, dass Narzissa es definitiv nicht gehört haben konnte, denn sie hatte sich mit Severus bereits einige Meter von den anderen entfernt.

„Du meinst die roten Streifen?", fragte Draco gelassen, der zu Harrys Erleichterung nicht gekränkt reagierte. „Die Halle schüchtert einen ein, nicht wahr?", fügte er grinsend hinzu, denn er hatte erkannt, dass Harry sich ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte.

Aufklärend warf Hermine ein: „Ausnahmslos schwarzen Marmor gibt es nicht, Harry. Hämatit färbt es rötlich." Mit einem einzigen Blick bat Harry darum, ihn nicht dumm dastehen zu lassen, so dass sie seiner Bitte nachkam und ein anderes Wort für ihn wählte: „Eisenerz."

„Mein Vater nannte es gern 'Blutstein', wenn ein Gast sich über die außergewöhnliche Musterung erkundigt hatte. Er fand, dass diese Bezeichnung den optischen Eindruck noch untermalte", erzählte Draco etwas betrübt. „Ich möchte nicht, dass die Hochzeitsgäste ein beklemmendes Gefühl bekommen, kaum dass sie das Haus betreten haben."

„In gewisser Weise hat es was", sagte Harry nebenher, während er sich umblickte. Die Halle wirkte auf ihn wie der Eingang zu einem atmosphärischen Spukschloss. „Wenn ich hier wohnen würde, wäre es mir aber zu dunkel."

„Zu zweit können wir den Marmor ändern. Ich habe mir Zaubersprüche aufgeschrieben."

Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs fischte er ein Stück Pergament heraus und hielt es locker empor, so dass entweder Hermine oder Harry zugreifen konnten. Natürlich griff Hermine zu, die die auf den ersten Blick kompliziert wirkenden Sprüche betrachtete.

Sie blickte auf und fragte: „Weiß mit gelber Musterung?" Draco nickte.

„Ja, das hört sich schon etwas gemütlicher an", stimmte Harry freundlich zu. „Was machen wir zuerst?"

Auf eine große Bogentür deutend informierte Draco: „Dahinter liegt der grüne Salon und dahinter der Wintergarten. Ich dachte mir, für die Hochzeitsfeier könnte man die Glaswand zum überdachten Garten entfernen." Als Harry dem Fingerzeig mit seinem Blick folgte, bemerkte er Remus, der sich wenige Schritte entfernt befand.

Hin und her gerissen fragte sich Remus, ob der sich den drei jungen Leuten anschließen sollte oder ob es angemessener wäre, sich zu Narzissa und Severus zu begeben. Narzissa hätte nichts dagegen, da war er sich sicher, doch er nahm Rücksicht auf Severus, dessen graue Magiefarbe ihm noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Er war erschüttert gewesen, als er das erste Mal diesen grauen Vorhang um den Tränkemeister herum gesehen hatte, der ihn wie die personifizierte Trostlosigkeit umhüllt hatte.

Mit einem scheuen Blick betrachtete er Severus, der gerade mit Narzissa an der große Bogentür stand und sich mit ihr unterhielt und auch wenn die freudlose Farbe jetzt nicht zu sehen war, so wusste er doch, dass sie die ganze Zeit über existent war.

Erleichtert atmete Remus auf, als sich auch Harry, Hermine und Draco zur Bogentür begaben, so dass er sich ihnen einfach anschloss. Hinter der formschönen Tür verbarg sich ein grüner Salon. Auffällig waren die vielen leeren Blumentöpfe in verschiedenen Größen. Narzissa musste die verwelkten Pflanzen bereits entsorgt haben.

Sich aufmerksam umblickend erklärte Draco für alle sehr klar und deutlich: „Die Glasfront, die den Wintergarten vom Saal trennt, würde ich für den Zeitraum der Feier gern entfernen, so dass dieser Raum mit dem Wintergarten eins wird. Im Wintergarten selbst soll die Trauung stattfinden, die man leicht vom Saal aus verfolgen kann."

Severus schaltete sich ein und fragte: „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du müsstest die Säulen der Glasfront stehen lassen, damit das Haus nicht zusammenbricht!"

„Da können wir bestimmt was machen", sagte Draco verunsichert.

Sich die Säulen betrachtend, die vereinzelt zwischen den großen Fenstern zu finden waren, sagte Remus: „Ich bin kein Statikexperte, aber ich nehme an, dass das tragende Säulen sind. Die müssten bleiben, was allerdings die Sicht auf den Wintergarten einschränken würde."

„Ich…" Draco fischte ein anderes Pergament aus seinem Umhang und betrachtete seine Zeichnungen. Er hoffte, seine Vorstellungen von der perfekten Hochzeit würden wegen ein paar Säulen nicht zunichte gemacht werden.

Der desillusionierte Gesichtsausdruck Dracos war Harry nicht entgangen. Er näherte sich dem Blonden und warf einen Blick auf die äußerst detaillierten Zeichnungen, die ihm Dracos Wunschtraum vor Augen hielt. Der Hochzeitssaal auf dem Pergament war märchenhaft dargestellt. Die Hand ausstreckend verlangte er, die Zeichnung an ihn weiterzureichen und Draco zögerte nicht.

Die Zeichnung auf dem Pergament sah wie ein unbewegliches Foto aus, dachte Harry. Es war sogar farblich gestaltet und zeigte nicht nur präzise angereihte Tische und Sitzmöglichkeiten, sondern auch Blumenbouquets und einen in der Mitte des Saals platzierten riesigen Kuchen auf einem runden Tischlein, der auf den ersten Anschnitt durch das frisch vermählte Brautpaares wartete. Er wollte die Zeichnung gerade zurückgeben, da bemerkte er, dass Draco auf genau die Stelle schaute, an der in seiner Fantasie schon die hohe Hochzeitstorte zu sehen war.

„Ich denke, ich kenne jemanden, der uns vielleicht helfen kann", sagte Harry zuversichtlich, so dass Draco seine gute Laune wiederfand.


	142. Schnippchen

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
der letzte Kapiteltitel war die Bezeichnung des rötlichen Minerals, welches im Marmorboden enthalten war. Kein Wunder, dass Lucius von allen Bezeichnungen diese immer noch am besten gefallen hat. ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,  
ich finde wirklich schön, dass ein Kapitel auch mal Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe vermitteln kann - da freue ich mich wirklich drüber :) Vielen Dank für das Lob. Die Gäste auf Malfoy Manor können, wie sie bewiesen haben, miteinander auskommen, wenn sie nur wollen. Jeder hatte seine Aufgabe; alle haben gern geholfen.  
Ein Juwel wie Marie kann auch leicht und lang übersehen werden, weil sie selbst eine sehr ruhige Person ist, die nicht mit ihren Qualitäten protzt.  
Mehr Szenen mit Ginny kommen später noch :)

Hi **lufa**,  
das mit den verschwundenen Reviews ist seltsam, aber jetzt scheint es ja wieder zu klappen.  
Draco hat - wahrscheinlich ohne es zu wissen - die Freundschaft schon während der Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit gestärkt, was natürlich der Hochzeit selbst nur zugutekommen kann. "Blutstein" ist nur eine der vielen Bezeichung für das Mineral "Hämatit" (auch "Eisenglanz"). Oder ist dir eingefallen, woher du den Begriff kennst?  
Natürlich muss Severus seine Depression endlich mal überwinden. Hermine wird ihm dabei helfen - demnächst :)

Hallo **Marlice**,  
Severus Snape mag ein bekannter Name unter Zaubertränkemeistern sein, aber ob Schwester Marie der Name auch gleich einfällt? Es liegt am Mungos, sich Hilfe wegen Pansys Fall zu holen. Mal sehen, was Albus mit der Anfrage anstellen wird...  
Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen - gerade weil Malfoy Manor so umwerfend groß ist - werden noch nicht vorbei sein.  
Was Hopkins betrifft, so ist es momentan ein wenig ruhig um den guten Mann geworden. Er wird trotzdem nicht vergessen werden, aber wer ihm das Handwerk legen wird, das bleibt vorerst noch fraglich. Wie Severus einmal empfohlen hatte, könnte sicherlich ein Erstklässler mit Hopkins und dessen Leuten fertigwerden ;)

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Ein kleiner Raufußkautz stieß mit seinem Schnabel an das Fenster von Albus' Büro, das der Direktor auch gleich öffnete.

„Hallo, mein kleiner Freund", grüßte er den Kauz warmherzig, der auf dem Schreibtisch landete und brav sein Beinchen von sich streckte, damit die Post entgegengenommen werden konnte. Albus löste die Schlaufe und nahm den Brief, tätschelte jedoch erst den zierlichen Kopf des Tieres, bevor er ihm einen Snack und ein Schälchen reichte.

Während der Kauz ein wenig Wasser trank, öffnete Albus den Brief, den er von einer Frau Professor Junot aus dem Mungos erhalten hatte. Sie schrieb:

„Sehr verehrter Professor Dumbledore,

ich wende mich aufgrund Ihrer Erfahrungswerte an Sie und hoffe sehr, dass Sie mir im Falle einer Patientin weiterhelfen oder mir zumindest einen Ratschlag geben können. Die Patientin scheint unter einem schwarzmagischen Trank zu leiden, der möglicherweise vom Brauer jedoch leicht verändert worden war. Es wäre bereits sehr hilfreich, wenn meine Kollegen und ich Informationen über die ursprüngliche Form des Trankes und somit ein gewisses Basiswissen erhalten würden, damit wir eigenständig an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten können.

Bei dem Trank handelt es sich um einen recht unbekannten, denn keinem der Stationsheiler im gesamten Krankenhaus war der Name ein Begriff. Er heißt 'Schlafes Bruder'.

Über eine Antwort würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Professor Morcant Junot"

Einen Moment lang fühlte sich Albus an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnert, denn in seiner Klasse hatte es ein hübsches Mädchen mit dem gleichen walisischen Vornamen gegeben.

Als er über den Inhalt des Briefs nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er in seinem Leben zwar schon einmal von diesem Trank gehört hatte, jedoch wenig darüber wusste. Er würde den Brief besser direkt an Severus weitergeben und hoffen, dass sein Freund der Professorin eine Hilfe sein würde.

Auf seinem Weg in die Kerker stieß er auf Sir Nicholas, der jemanden zu suchen schien.

„Oh, werter Herr Direktor", grüßte der Hausgeist der Gryffindors. „Sagen Sie, guter Mann, ist Ihnen Miss Granger über den Weg gelaufen? Ich habe ihr nämlich etwas Interessantes mitzuteilen."

„Nein, ich bedaure, Sir Nicholas, aber sollte ich sie sehen, werde ich Ihr sagen, dass Sie sie suchen", erwiderte Albus freundlich, bevor er sich von dem Geist verabschiedete.

In den Kerkern angekommen unterrichtete ihn Salazar sofort über die Abwesenheit des Tränkemeisters. „Ich bin untröstlich, aber er ist nicht Zuhause. Soweit meine Annahme richtig ist, geht er gerade dem jungen Mr. Malfoy zur Hand."

„Oh", machte Albus erfreut, „das ist wunderbar. Dann werde ich es später noch einmal versuchen."

Mit dem Wissen, dass Severus die Schule tatsächlich einmal verlassen hatte, was äußerst selten vorkam, machte er sich gut gelaunt daran, die Auroren zu begrüßen, mit denen er die Kinder nach Hogsmeade bringen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem unguten Gefühl während des Frühstücks war er jetzt der Gewissheit, dass nichts vorfallen würde.

Unter den wachsamen Augen der Ministeriumsangestellten hatte der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof sicher mit den Kindern verlassen. Mit Kinsley wollte Albus noch ein wenig über die Situation reden, aber besonders lag ihm daran, ihn über den Artikel im Tagespropheten zu unterrichten. Die Morgenausgabe hatte er mitgenommen.

Nachdem Kingsley den Artikel gelesen hatte, legte er den Kopf schräg, bevor er sagte: „Ist nichts Neues, dass der Tagesprophet aus so einer Aktion einen Skandal macht. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die Pressesprecherin des Ministeriums die Angelegenheit bereits erklärt hat."

Albus nickte zustimmend und wechselte das Thema: „Wird man das Dorf noch weiterhin schützen?"

Skeptisch blickte Kingsley den alten Zauberer an, bevor er wissen wollte: „Meinst du, es wäre vonnöten?"

„Wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung hören möchtest", begann Albus, „dann halte ich es für den heutigen Tag durchaus für unabdingbar, selbst wenn ich zuversichtlich bin und denke, dass keine Gefahr mehr droht."

Die Meinung des weisen Zauberers war Kingsley sehr wichtig, so dass er antwortete: „Bis morgen Früh werden einige meiner Männer hier bleiben. Morgen wird Hogsmeade wieder den Bewohnern überlassen. Ich hatte gestern während der Evakuierung mit dem Bürgermeister gesprochen. Er selbst ist dankbar, dass wir aufgrund einer möglichen Gefahr reagiert und vorgebeugt haben, anstatt seelenruhig abzuwarten, ob etwas geschehen würde."

„Dann hoffe ich", sagte Albus mit zwinkernden Augen, „dass der Tagesprophet auch den Bürgermeister von Hogsmeade zu dieser Angelegenheit befragen wird."

„King?", rief eine Frauenstimme. Gleichzeitig wandten sich Albus und Kingsley um, so dass sie Tonks sehen konnten, die im Schnee auf die beiden zugelaufen kam. Sie hatte Albus heute Morgen bereits begrüßt, weswegen sie ihn jetzt nur anlächelte, bevor sie Kingsley anblickte. „Wir sollten ins Ministerium gehen. Zweimal hat uns Miss Amabilis kontaktiert und…"

„Wer?", fragte Kingsley nach.

„Na, Schwester Marie aus dem Mungos. Es geht um Miss Parkinson, denn die soll tatsächlich einmal in ihrem Beisein erwacht sein!"

Aufmerksam lauschte Albus dem Gespräch. Natürlich hatte er von Arthur erfahren, dass zwei seiner ehemaligen Schüler, die beide eine lange Zeit erst für vermisst und später für tot erklärt worden waren, nun unter mitleidenswerten Umständen gerettet wurden. Die Patientin, von der Professor Junot geschrieben hatte, stellte für ihn ganz offensichtlich Miss Parkinson dar.

„Außerdem", erzählte Tonks weiter, „scheint die Professorin herausgefunden zu haben, woran die Patientin leiden könnte und sie hat einen Antrag auf Einsicht in schwarzmagische Bücher gestellt, der so schnell wie möglich bearbeitet werden sollte."

„Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, noch länger in Hogsmeade zu bleiben. Zehn Auroren werden hier bleiben, aber die anderen brauchen eine Mütze voll Schlaf." Kingsley wandte sich Albus zu und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Wie schon erwähnt wird Hogsmeade morgen freigegeben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass jede Gefahr gebannt ist."

„Das hoffe ich auch, Kingsley", erwiderte Albus, bevor er den Rückweg antrat.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Malfoy Manor fragte Hermine ein wenig verdutzt: „Wen willst du schon kennen, der bei dem Problem mit den Säulen helfen kann?"

Harry grinste, weil Hermine und alle anderen auf die einfachste Antwort nicht zu kommen schienen und so sagte er nach einem Moment in den Raum hinein: „Wobbel?"

Der Hauself erschien sofort, so dass Draco völlig aus der Fassung fragte: „Wie bist du denn bitteschön durch den Schutzwall gekommen? Das war einer der stärksten!"

„Ja", stimmte Wobbel zu, „der hat auch ein wenig gezwirbelt." Der Elf rieb sich den Arm, damit das Kribbeln verschwinden würde, bevor er sich an seinen Meister wandte und fragte: „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?"

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in deiner Freizeit störe", sagte Harry zu seinem Elf, woraufhin Draco sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Wir stehen vor einem Problem und ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du helfen."

Ohne es aufhalten zu können brach aus Draco in alter Manier heraus: „Er ist dein Elf, befiehl es ihm einfach!"

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und blickten ihn an, als hätte er den schlimmsten Fauxpas seines Lebens begangen. Selbst seine Mutter schien seiner Aussage sehr missgestimmt.

Kleinlaut äußerte sich Draco zu seinen vorangegangenen Worten. „Entschuldigung, es war nicht so gemeint."

Harry ging bereits zu den Säulen hinüber, die in der Fensterfront eingearbeitet waren, welche den grünen Salon vom Wintergarten trennte und er erklärte: „Wir wissen nicht genau, ob man diese Säulen und die Scheiben entfernen kann, ohne dass irgendwas zusammenbricht. Mit Statik-Zauberei ist keiner von uns vertraut. Wenn du mal einen Blick drauf werfen würdest?"

Sich Harry nähernd betrachtete Wobbel sehr aufmerksam die baulichen Begebenheiten, bevor er sagte: „Ich kann es entfernen, Sir. Kein Problem. Sofort?"

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry ein wenig unsicher, obwohl er wusste, dass Wobbel ein Elf war, der keine Dummheiten anstellen würde und wenn er meinte, es gäbe keine Probleme, dann glaubte Harry ihm das auch.

„Dann werde ich mich schnell umziehen, Sir", sagte Wobbel, der einmal mit den Fingern schnippte, so dass seine gute Hose und der Rollkragenpullover durch einen legeren Jogging-Anzug ersetzt wurden.

Eine ganze Weile stand Wobbel vor der breiten Fensterfront. Seine Augen – und nur die – fuhren an der Linie entlang, an welcher das Glas in der Decke verschwand. Harry sorgte sich bereits und fragte sich, ob das Unterfangen vielleicht viel zu schwer für seinen Elf wäre. Selbst wenn er an seine Grenzen stoßen sollte, würde Wobbel alles tun, um die Wünsche seines Meisters zu erfüllen. In dem Moment, in welchem Harry fragen wollte, ob es möglicherweise doch Probleme gegen könnte, atmete Wobbel tief ein und aus, bevor er sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte. Er ging zwei Schritte auf die Fensterfront zu, spitzte die Lippen, atmete nochmals theatralisch ein, bevor er seine rechte Hand hob und ein einziges Mal mit Daumen und Zeigefinger schnippte.

Die Glaswand samt Säulen war verschwunden; das Haus machte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte es jeden Moment einstürzen.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen fragte Harry: „Und dafür musstest du dich umziehen und dir die Ärmel hochkrempeln?"

Wobbel grinste und erwiderte schelmisch: „Es sollte zumindest so aussehen, als würde ich mich anstrengen müssen."

„Na, du bist mir vielleicht einer."

Lächelnd machte Harry den ersten Schritt und betrat den Wintergarten. Remus folgte ihm, rieb sich einen kurzen Moment später die Hände und empfahl: „Wir sollten die Fenster abdichten. Es ist etwas frisch hier." Er blickte sich um, betrachtete den Boden und fügte hinzu: „Und um den Schimmelpilz sollten wir uns auch kümmern." Harry folgte seinem Blick. Der gesamte Boden unten an den Fenstern war schwarz.

„Das mach ich", bot Hermine an.

„Ich nehme an", warnte Narzissa alle Anwesenden, „dass hier etliche Doxys hausen." Die Überreste der beharrten Schädlinge hatte sie bereits in den Blumenkästen des grünen Salons gefunden und entfernt.

Diesmal übernahm Severus die Aufgabe, denn er sagte, während er langsam den Wintergarten betrat und derweil Remus anblickte. „Ich kümmere mich um das haarige Problem, das ist ja auch sonst meine Aufgabe."

Durch diese Anspielung war Remus keinesfalls gekränkt; er fand es sogar amüsant.

„Draco?", fragte Harry in den Raum hinein.

Aus dem grünen Salon heraus rief Draco lediglich: „Hier!"

Während Narzissa, Remus, Severus und Hermine bereits einige Arbeiten im Wintergarten erledigten, ging Harry zurück in den grünen Salon. Draco drückte sich nicht vor der Arbeit, sondern studierte einige Pergamente. Mit gekrümmtem Rücken – den Händen auf der Tischplatte –, beäugte er sehr konzentriert die Pläne, die er auf einem niedrigen Couchtisch ausgebreitet hatte. Wobbel war Harry gefolgt, der jetzt genau neben Draco stand und einen Blick auf die Zeichnungen warf.

Der Elf tat es seinem Meister gleich und betrachtete ebenfalls die Pergamente, bevor er sagte: „Das ist sehr schön gezeichnet, Sir. Sie haben Talent."

Mit einem Elf hatte Draco noch nie Konversation getrieben, denn Befehle waren das Einzige gewesen, das er Dobby damals an den Kopf geworfen hatte, weswegen er etwas verlegen antwortete: „Äh, Danke."

„Wenn es mir gestattet ist zu fragen?", begann Wobbel. „Wo ist der Elf, dessen Magie ich hier noch fühle? Er war lange Zeit nicht mehr hier." Mit leiser Stimme vermutete er laut: „Er wird doch nicht verschieden sein?"

„Du fühlst, dass hier mal ein Elf gelebt hat?", fragte Harry erstaunt nach.

„Aber sicher, Sir", entgegnete Wobbel. „Es ist schade, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. Der Gute muss Jahrzehnte lang in diesem Haus gewesen sein. Seine Magie ist überall, aber sie ist schon sehr schwach."

„Er…" Draco konnte einfach nicht antworten, so dass Harry es ihm erklärte.

„Dobby arbeitet jetzt in Hogwarts."

„Ah, den habe ich sogar persönlich kennen gelernt. Seltsamer Bursche, dieser Dobby. Er nimmt Geld für seine Arbeit!" Zum Ende hin klang Wobbel sehr entsetzt, als würde ein Lohn etwas Schlechtes darstellen.

„Er fühlt sich dort wohl", versicherte ihm sein Meister. „Ich finde erstaunlich, dass du seine Magie hier spüren kannst."

„In diesem Haus spüre ich noch andere Dinge, Sir, die aber weniger erfreulich sind", wagte Wobbel zu sagen, denn Harry würde ihn aufgrund seiner Ehrlichkeit sicherlich nicht bestrafen. „Es ist für die schlechte Grundstimmung in diesem Haus verantwortlich."

Jetzt schaltete sich Draco ein und er streckte seinen Rücken, bevor er an den Elf gerichtet sagte: „Jetzt ist's langsam genug!"

Wobbel zuckte bei dem harschen Tonfall nicht zusammen wie Dobby es getan hätte, bemerkte Harry.

Sich selbst zusammennehmend erklärte Draco gestresst klingend: „Um die 'schlechte Grundstimmung' kümmere ich mich noch. Ich habe nämlich vor, den Marmor hell zu gestalten."

Zweimal blinzelte Wobbel, bevor er höflich darauf aufmerksam machte: „Das, Sir, habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Was dann?", fragte Harry.

„Ich meine die schwarzmagischen Gegenstände, die sich unter dem Haus…"

„Es reicht!", unterbrach Draco unwirsch.

Harry nahm die Sache gelassen und sagte, während er Draco einmal mit seinem Ellenbogen einen kleinen Stoß versetzte: „Na na na, dann deine Familie ja doch eine kleine Sammlung. Die Auroren haben ja nichts finden können."

„Es wird auch niemand etwas finden, es ist sicher verstaut!"

Ohne Vorwarnung schnippte Wobbel dreimal hintereinander mit seinen Fingern. Beim ersten Mal verschoben sich mit einem lauten Knarren die Tische und Stühle im Raum, was die Aufmerksamkeit der vier Personen im Wintergarten erregte, weswegen sie sich dem nun fensterlosen Übergang zum grünen Salon näherten. Beim zweiten Fingerschnippen verschwand der dunkelgrüne Teppich vom Boden und mit dem dritten Mal rissen die Holzdielen auf, die eine Treppe in finstere Tiefen preisgab.

„An Ihrer Stelle, Mr. Malfoy", begann Wobbel, „würde ich diese Gegenstände wegbringen. Es belastet das Haus und ihre Bewohner."

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte Narzissa ein wenig aus dem Häuschen, „daran habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich möchte das loswerden!"

„Wir könnten es bei Borgin & Burke's verkaufen", schlug Draco vor.

Mit besonnener Stimme fragte sein Patenonkel: „Dürfte ich vorher wohl einen Blick auf die Sammlung werfen und gegebenenfalls das ein oder andere Stück…"

„Severus!", kam es von Hermine sehr vorwurfsvoll.

Unschuldig dreinblickend fragte er: „Was ist?"

Mit einer Hand fuhr Draco sich über das Gesicht, bevor er vorschlug: „Wir sollten die Gegenstände erst im Schuppen neben den Ställen unterbringen und nach der Hochzeit sehen wir weiter."

„Was für ein Schuppen?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe weder einen Schuppen noch Ställe gesehen, als wir angekommen sind."

„Das ist ungefähr einen Kilometer von hier entfernt", erwiderte Draco.

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, bevor er fragte: „Bei Merlin, wie groß ist denn euer Grundstück?"

„Man würde sicherlich einen Tag benötigen, wenn man es zu Fuß umgehen möchte." Draco blickte Harry von oben bis unten an, bevor er grinste und sagte: „Du könntest bei deiner Kondition einen halben Tag länger benötigen."

„Mit meiner Kondition ist alles in Ordnung", nörgelte Harry verteidigend, denn er wusste selbst, dass er mal wieder etwas Sport treiben sollte.

Bevor man sich in einer Diskussion verlor, wie die schwarzmagischen Gegenstände aus dem Haus geschafft werden konnten, bot Wobbel seine Hilfe an. Per Apparation hatte er sich erst den Schuppen angesehen und gleich im Anschluss alle unliebsamen Objekte dort untergebracht und sogar noch gesichert.

Als Wobbel zurückkam, sah er Draco und Harry abermals über die Pergamenten gebeugt, die noch immer auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren.

„Sir, ich möchte wirklich nicht aufdringlich erscheinen, aber die Änderungen, die Mr. Malfoy auf den Pergamenten dargestellt hat, die könnte ich mit Leichtigkeit durchführen", erklärte Wobbel ein wenig unsicher, denn er wollte keinesfalls lästig wirken.

„Könntest du? Wie wäre es mit der Farbe der Tapeten?" Harry wandte sich an Draco. „Wie wolltest du sie haben?"

„Hell", war die recht knappe Antwort. „Grün, aber hell", fügte er noch hinzu, „denn es heißt ja immerhin 'grüner Salon', nicht wahr?"

„Wie Sie wünschen", sagte Wobbel und schnippte abermals mit Zeigefinger und Daumen.

„Das ist zu eintönig", nörgelte Draco. „Geht es auch mit einem Muster?" Wobbel schnippte, woraufhin Harry und Draco gleichermaßen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

„Vielleicht sollte es weniger auffällig sein?", empfahl Harry, woraufhin der Elf wieder seine Magie anwandte.

Nach und nach zauberte Wobbel und die Tapeten an den Wänden zeigten die verschiedensten Grüntöne mit abwechslungsreichen Mustern, bis Draco aufschrie: „Stopp, das eben…" Wobbel zeigte die vorhergehende Wandbemalung. „Nein, noch zwei zurück… Ja, das ist es – perfekt, Wobbel!"

Der Elf musste über das ganze Gesicht strahlen, als der Blonde ihm freundlich zunickte.

„Sir, die Damen und Herren, die sich im Wintergarten abmühen - ich könnte…"

„Sicher, Wobbel. Nur zu", ermutigte Harry seinen Elf.

In Null Komma nichts waren die verdorrten Pflanzen durch blühende ersetzt worden. Der Schimmel war verschwunden und der Boden glänzte. Kitt stopfte die Ritzen und die Fenster waren geputzt.

„Herrlich", sagte Narzissa ganz überwältigt. „Das hast du wunderbar gemacht."

„Ist das eigentlich anstrengend?", wollte Draco wissen.

Mit ganz großen Augen fragte Wobbel: „Was genau meinen Sie, Sir?"

„Na, wenn du die ganze Zeit zauberst. Ist das nicht anstrengend für dich?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte der Elf, erklärte jedoch: „Ich habe nur ein wenig Durst bekommen und wollte vorschlagen…"

„Oh ja, natürlich", viel Narzissa dem Elf ins Wort. „Wie unhöflich von mir, den Gästen keine Erfrischung anzubieten. Ich werde sofort etwas aus der Küche holen", sagte sie ein wenig verschämt und verschwand gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer.

Wobbel blickte zu Harry hinauf und sagte leise: „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich etwas besorgen könnte."

Remus betrachtete sich das Zimmer und schwärmte: „Das ist richtig hübsch geworden." Sein Blick fiel von den Wänden auf die Einrichtung, bevor er monierte: „Nur einige Möbel passen nicht mehr ganz hier rein."

„Das kommt später dran", versicherte Draco.

Während Narzissa mit einem Tablett den grünen Salon betrat, brachte Kingsleys Vorzimmerdame ihm zur gleichen Zeit eine Tasse Tee und ein paar Kekse.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Mr. Shacklebolt", legte die ältere Dame ihm nahe. „Das ist nicht gut, sich so zu verausgaben. Mein Mann hat es genauso gehandhabt wie Sie und er hat einen Herzinfarkt davongetragen."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Lovage, ich gehe nur schnell die Post durch und kümmere mich um die Anfragen."

„Bei Miss Amabilis klang es sehr wichtig", sagte Mrs. Lovage, „vielleicht sollten Sie sie zuerst kontaktieren."

Diesen Vorschlag nahm Kingsley sich zu Herzen und flohte, nachdem seine Vorzimmerdame ihn verlassen hatte, sofort die Schwester an.

„Miss Amabilis, Shacklebolt hier", grüßte er.

„Oh ja, ich habe gehofft, dass Sie sich endlich melden." Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie feststellte: „Sie sehen müde aus."

„Bin ich auch, aber es geht schon. Sagen Sie, wäre es möglich, dass Sie kurz herkommen? Ich möchte persönlich mit Ihnen sprechen."

Marie sagte der Oberschwester Bescheid, bevor sie durch den Kamin zu Kingsley ging.

Bevor er fragen konnte, erzählte Marie ihm alles Wichtige: dass Miss Parkinson aufgewacht wäre und sie ihr Blut hatte abnehmen können und dass man vermuten würde, dass sie an dem schwarzmagischen Trank „Schlafes Bruder" leiden könnte.

„Warum glauben Sie das, Miss Amabilis? Warum gerade dieser Trank?", fragte Kingsley.

Sein Gegenüber schien um eine Antwort verlegen und empfahl letztendlich: „Da fragen Sie besser Professor Junot, die kann Ihnen das erklären."

Kingsley war so höflich und reichte Marie eine Tasse Tee, bevor er sagte: „Ich habe Professor Junots Anfrage erhalten. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bevor wir ein Buch gefunden haben, in dem vielleicht etwas über den Trank steht. Sie wissen ja sicherlich, dass jeder Gegenstand anders gehandhabt werden muss und man es nicht einfach mit einem Aufrufezauber herbeischaffen sollte. Das könnte böse enden."

„Ich habe mich sehr wenig mit den Dunklen Künsten befasst, es ist ja verboten", erklärte sie, doch er wurde die Vermutung nicht los, dass sie dann und wann mal eines gelesen haben könnte.

„Ich gebe Ihnen auf jeden Fall Bescheid, wenn wir etwas in unserer Asservatenkammer finden sollten – die hat sich während und nach dem Krieg sehr gefüllt", erklärte Kingsley mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn er selbst hatte viele Gegenstände aus den Häusern von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten sicherstellen können.

Nachdem Marie gegangen war, stattete Kingsley einem ihm nicht sehr sympathischen Kollegen einen Besuch ab: Lionel Abrahams, neuer Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen.

„Mr. Shacklebolt", grüßte Abrahams mit schmierig überheblichem Singsang in der Stimme. „Treten Sie doch ein. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Abrahams hatte ihm nicht einmal einen Platz angeboten, doch Kingsley wollte in diesem Büro sowieso nicht länger bleiben als notwendig, so dass er gleich zur Sache kam. „Wegen Geoffreys…"

Der dünne Mann stoppte ihn mit hochgehaltener Hand und gestattete sich ein halbseitiges Lächeln, bevor er arrogant klingend versicherte: „Er und die anderen Muggel wissen nur noch von einem Auftrag, der mit Granaten zu tun hatte. Alle glauben, sie hätten durch einen Unfall und anschließender Ohnmacht ihre Erinnerung verloren."

„Alle auf einmal? Ist das nicht ein wenig auffällig?", provozierte ihn Kingsley.

„Keineswegs! Da jeder an den gleichen Symptomen leidet, ist es äußerst glaubwürdig. Das war ein kleiner Geniestreich von mir", lobte sich Abrahams selbst, während er auf den eineinhalb Köpfe größeren Kingsley herantrat. „Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, dass Ihr kleines Treffen mit Geoffreys nie stattfinden wird." Es war dem Mann anzuhören, dass es ihm nicht Leid tat. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir stattdessen mal etwas Trinken gehen und ein wenig miteinander reden, um die Zusammenarbeit zu verbessern?"

Er würde lieber Glasscherben essen, als sich mit diesem Mann im Pub bei einem Drink zu unterhalten, dachte Kingsley.

„Ich muss ablehnen, ich habe viel zu tun. Es gibt da eine Sache, weswegen ich gekommen bin." Abrahams brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr übertrieben zum Ausdruck, indem er Kingsley direkt in die Augen blickte, seinen Kopf etwas schräg legte und die Augenbrauen ein wenig anhob. „Ich muss wissen", begann Kingsley, „ob die Männer von Geoffreys noch etwas in der Höhle gefunden haben."

„Ich verstehe nicht", erwiderte Abrahams mit in Falten gelegter Stirn.

„Es waren Männer mit Hunden in der Höhle. Diese Tiere sind waren besonders trainiert und ich muss wissen, ob die was gefunden haben."

„Ich, ähm…" Es war Kingsley eine Genugtuung, Abrahams verlegen erleben zu dürfen.

„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten zumindest Geoffreys nicht noch einmal befragt, bevor Sie ihm und den anderen das Gedächtnis 'optimiert' haben?" Kingsley genoss es ein wenig zu sticheln. „Sie wissen sicherlich, dass man von den Muggeln erst erfahren muss, WAS sie genau gesehen haben oder haben Sie etwa blindlings einfach den Obliviate angewandt?"

„Ich habe es nicht für notwendig erachtet", verteidigte sich Abrahams.

Erbost wiederholte Kingsley: „Nicht für notwendig? Haben Sie die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen? Die scheren die Muggel bereits über einen Kamm! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Situation eskaliert, nur weil noch unentdeckter Sprengstoff in einer Höhle lagert und ein paar unberechenbare Muggel die Zaubererwelt in Atem halten wollen. Wir werden abermals Hilfe vom anderen Minister anfordern müssen, um diese Sache geklärt zu wissen." Sichtlich genoss Kingsley den mundtot gemachten Abrahams. „Durch Ihre schlampige Arbeit, Abrahams, ist Hogsmeade noch immer nicht außer Gefahr und Hogwarts genauso wenig. Ich habe mir erklären lassen, was diese Muggelwaffen anrichten können und Sie? Wissen Sie um die Sprengkraft einer einzigen Granate und den verheerenden Folgen?" Abrahams schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, die Kingsley damit verbrachte, Abrahams Sprachlosigkeit zu genießen, bevor er in gefühlskaltem Tonfall zu dem verhassten Kollegen sagte: „Ich werde mit dem Minister darüber reden müssen."

„Aber…", sagte Abrahams, um Kingsley vom Gehen abzuhalten. „Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht!"

„Sie, Abrahams, sollten sich schon mal auf eine Umschulung vorbereiten, denn ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit Sie diesen Job verlieren!"

Kingsley ging auf den Flur hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Auf einer Seite war er froh, Abrahams das Wort zum Tage gegeben zu haben, doch auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass Geoffreys sich trotzdem nicht mehr an ihn erinnern würde, selbst wenn sie sich ein zweites Mal gegenüberstehen würden.

Im Büro des Ministers war gleich nach Kingsleys Erscheinen eine hitzige Diskussion entfacht.

„Warum Abrahams? Warum ist gerade der zum Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen gemacht worden? Was ist aus dem jungen Mann geworden, der nach der Vertuschungs-Aktion von Mrs. Barmy-Bedlam als Leiter eingesprungen ist?", fragte Kingsley, während er im Büro nervös auf und ab ging.

„Er war zu jung, Kingsley. Abrahams hingegen hat bereits mehrere Jahre Erfahrung als Vergissmich. Er…"

Kingsley unterbrach Arthur: „Er ist jemand, der Muggel als minderwertig betrachtet, Arthur! Ich glaube nicht, dass das in deinem Sinne ist."

„Hat er in dieser Richtung etwas verlauten lassen?", wollte Arthur wissen.

Kingsley schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, aber seine ganze Art und wie er über seine 'Arbeit' spricht. Das ist einfach kein Beruf, das ist…" Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Kingsley war so erbost über Abrahams und dessen arrogantes Gehabe, dass er selbst am liebsten seinen Job an den Nagel hängen würde.

„Wir haben die Aufträge für die Vergissmich stark eingeschränkt, nachdem das mit Miss Adair, ähm, Mrs. Black geschehen ist, Kingsley", versicherte Arthur seinem langjährigen Freund.

Der sonst so besonnene Auror erhob seine Stimme ein wenig. „Warum hast du so einen von sich selbst überzeugten Kerl zum Leiter gemacht? Der klopft sich selbst für jeden Muggel, dem er die Erinnerung nimmt, auf die Schulter!"

„Und was soll ich tun?" Vorschläge jeder Art nahm Arthur von seinen Freunden immer gern entgegen.

Eine ganze Weile schien Kingsley zu überlegen und in dieser Zeit beruhigte er sich auch wieder. Nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, erklärte er etwas distanzierter: „Um die Zusammenarbeit mit der Muggelwelt zu festigen wäre es notwendig, dass gewisse Beauftragte vom anderen Minister uneingeschränkt von uns und unserer Welt Kenntnis haben. Es würde künftige Zusammenarbeiten wesentlich erleichtern; man hätte zudem feste Ansprechpartner."

„Ja", stimmte Arthur mit warmer Stimme zu, „das klingt einleuchtend. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Solche Entscheidungen kann ich nicht allein treffen."

Kingsley nickte verständnisvoll, denn das Abkommen zum Schutz der Zaubererwelt durfte nicht eigenhändig vom Minister umgangen werden.

„Wir brauchen Geoffreys nochmal", sagte Kingsley leise. Erstaunt blickte Arthur auf und er wollte schon eine Frage formulieren, da erklärte der Auror: „Es ist möglich, dass in der Höhle noch immer gefährliche Gegenstände lagern. Abrahams war ein wenig voreilig gewesen. Bevor man mich darüber unterrichten konnte, hatte er die Männer schon mitgenommen."


	143. Phantasma

Hi **Sirius**,

danke für dein Lob. Immer wieder schön zu hören, dass die FF dir gefällt. John und ich würden und auch freuen, wenn du hier und da Beispiele aus der FF nennst. Du hattest geschrieben, das mit Wobbel hatte dir besonders gefallen, aber was genau können wir nicht so gut einschätzen.

Hallo **Daniel**,

die magische Welt gibt sich gern fortschrittlich, aber sie sind es in vielen Bereichen nicht. Viele sind noch rassistisch und haben Vorurteile,wenn auch vielleicht nicht bewusst; sie werden da halt reingeboren und wen kümmert es, was mit einem Hauself ist? Draco wird wenigstens auf seine eigene Art aufmerksam und entschuldigt sich sogar und das nur, weil er sieht, wie freundlich Harry mit seinem Elf umgeht.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

In der großen Vorhalle schauten sich Harry und Draco zusammen mit Wobbel den schwarzen Marmor mit der dunkelroten Musterung an, dem sie einen viel helleren Farbton geben wollten, damit die Gäste nicht gleich nach dem Betreten das Hauses das bedrückende Gefühl bekommen würden, sie würden auf glühenden Kohlen laufen.

„Und die Sprüche für den Marmor hast du aus einem Buch?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ja, aus 'Magisch Wohnen'. Ich hab ihn noch nie angewandt und hoffe, dass es beim ersten Mal so funktioniert, wie ich es mir vorstelle", antwortete Draco. „Wir dürfen nicht auf dem Marmor stehen, wenn wir ihn verändern. Ich frage mich auch, von welcher Stelle aus wir den Spruch am besten sagen sollten."

Das war ein Problem, dass sie zu lösen versuchten. Die Treppe selbst war auch aus Marmor, weswegen sie nicht auf den Stufen stehen durften.

Mit einem Male hatte Harry eine Idee. „Wir können uns doch auf das Treppengeländer setzen und dann den Zauberspruch sagen. Da haben wir doch den besten Blick auf den Boden und die Stufen."

„Gar keine so dumme Idee", murmelte Draco. „Dann mal los!"

Bevor er Draco folgte, sagte er zu Wobbel: „Achte doch bitte darauf, dass niemand den Fußboden betritt; auch nicht den Boden, der nicht aus Marmor ist. Wer weiß, wie sehr sich der Spruch ausweitet."

Folgsam kam Wobbel der Bitte nach und machte sich auf den Weg zu den anderen, die sich im grünen Salon noch um den letzten Schliff kümmerten. Er bat die anderen vier, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um auf den Sitzmöglichkeiten Platz zu nehmen und die Füße vom Boden zu nehmen.

Severus war so dreist, sich ans Ende einer Couch zu setzen und die Füße locker auf den Tisch zu legen, was Narzissa mit zusammengepressten Lippen zur Kenntnis nahm, sich jedoch nicht zu diesem Benehmen äußerte. Remus und Hermine hingegen zogen sich die Schuhe aus, die sie in den Händen hielten, bevor sie sich im Schneidersitz neben Severus niederließen, während Narzissa das Gleiche tat, sich jedoch in einen großen Ohrensessel setzte.

Als Wobbel zufrieden nickte, ging er zurück zu Draco und Harry, die bereits auf das breite Geländer geklettert waren und dort nun saßen, als würden sie vorwärts hinunterrutschen wollen. Für den besseren Halt hatten sie ihre Füße in den Pfosten verkeilt.

„Auf drei, Harry, dann sagst du den Spruch für die Musterung und ich den für die Farbe", erläuterte Draco nochmals.

„Ich hab schon beim ersten Mal verstanden, was du von mir willst, Draco."

Draco blickte hinter sich und sah Harry freundlich lächeln, den Zauberstab schon bereit in der Hand haltend. Wie abgemacht sagten beide gleichzeitig ihren Zauberspruch und sahen dabei zu, wie der schwarze Marmor mit den roten Farbtupfen gleich darauf zu wabern begann.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Meer", staunte Harry, der eine magische Veränderung dieses Ausmaßes noch nie gesehen hatte.

Während zuerst die roten Flecken in den schwarzen Wogen immer heller wurden, bis sie am Ende gelblich waren, materialisierte sich Wobbel auf dem Treppengeländer und sagte etwas beleidigt klingend: „Ich hätte das auch leicht erledigen können, Mr. Potter."

„Ja, aber bei dir hätte ich das dort", er deutete auf die sich bewegenden Wellen am Boden, „nicht sehen können. Du hättest nur einmal geschnippt und alles wäre erledigt gewesen. Ein bisschen wollen wir auch alleine schaffen, aber du kannst uns sicher hier und da noch helfen."

Draco stimmte zu: „Zum Beispiel in der Küche. Die würde ich gern vergrößern. Den riesigen Vorratsraum, der von der Küche abgeht, haben wir selten benutzt, da könnten wir die Wand abreißen."

„Das würde ich gern erledigen, Mr. Potter", sagte Wobbel bittend und natürlich konnte er ihm nichts abschlagen.

Nachdem der nun weiße Marmor mit der gelblichen Farbgebung sich wieder gehärtet hatte und Draco bereits hinuntergestiegen war und nun auf der Treppe stand, da nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit sich umzudrehen, um kindisch giggelnd – an Draco vorbei – das Treppengeländer hinunterzurutschen.

„Was hast du nur für ein ausfallendes Benehmen?", fragte Draco gespielt erbost, während er das Kinn erhob. „Würde mein Vater dich dabei erwischen, wäre eine Tracht Prügel angesagt."

Das fröhliche Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht verblasste langsam, als die Worte für ihn einen tieferen Sinn ergaben. Als er unten angekommen war, stieg er vom Geländer und fragte ernst und ein wenig unsicher: „Bist du mal runtergerutscht? Ich meine, als du klein warst."

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen erstarrte Dracos Miene; sie wirkte wie eingefroren, was dessen hellgraue Augenfarbe, die an einen mit einer Eisschicht bedeckten See erinnerte, sehr wirkungsvoll untermalte. Selbst das kleine Dreieck aus Falten direkt über seiner Nasenwurzel wollte nicht verschwinden, während er Harry starr in die Augen blickte. Einen Moment später war er wieder aufgetaut, doch anstatt zu antworten nickte er Harry nur einmal kurz zu, bevor er die Treppe hinunterging, um den grünen Salon zu betreten und er spürte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, dass Harry ihm einen Moment lang mitleidig hinterher blickte.

Bis zum späten Nachmittag planten, dekorierten und veränderten die sieben gemeinsam das Erdgeschoss von Malfoy Manor und es war Wobbel gewesen, der das Meiste erledigt hatte. Die Küche hatte er nach Dracos Wünschen nicht nur vergrößert, sondern auch mit Fenstern an der neuen Wand versehen. Der riesige grüne Salon samt Wintergarten war komplett für die Hochzeitsfeier hergerichtet, denn Tische und Stühle waren bereits angeordnet. Wobbel hatte sich bereit erklärt, am Tag vor der Hochzeit die Dekoration zu übernehmen, was Draco sichtlich erleichtert hatte, denn er war froh, dass ihm diese Arbeit abgenommen worden war.

„Wenn ihr 250 Personen erwartet", begann Harry, „dann solltest du vielleicht auch das Spielzimmer nebenan für die Gäste herrichten, damit sich nicht alle so drängen müssen."

Zustimmend nickte Draco, bevor er noch aufzählte: „Ich hatte vor, das gesamte Erdgeschoss präsentabel zu gestalten; auch den Rauchsalon und das Jagdzimmer hier unten." Weil Harry ihn mit großen Augen anblickte, erklärte Draco: „Du hast bisher die Halle, den grünen Salon, die Küche und den Wintergarten gesehen – nicht einmal die Hälfte vom Erdgeschoss." Harry blinzelte erstaunt, hörte jedoch aufmerksam zu, als Draco anfügte: „Die Bibliothek im ersten Stock ist ebenfalls sehr beeindruckend. Ich würde sie gern den Gästen zugänglich machen."

„Was gibt's noch im ersten Stock?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, weil allein die Eingangshalle schon größer war als das gesamte Haus der Dursleys und er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, was man außer Küche, Bad, Wohn-, Schlaf- und Esszimmer sowie einer Abstellkammer unter der Treppe noch benötigen könnte.

„Den Rittersaal gibt es oben. Der hat einen sehr großen Erker, wo man vielleicht einen kleinen Tisch und ein paar Stühle…"

Draco hielt inne, weil er erkennen konnte, dass Harry etwas fragen wollte, doch der wiederholte nur ungläubig: „Rittersaal?"

Amüsiert musste Draco auflachen. „Es ist kein echter Rittersaal; die gibt es in Schlössern. Einer unserer Vorfahren wollte einen solchen Raum gestalten und er hat es trotz mangelnder Kenntnisse im Bereich der Innenarchitektur bestens bewerkstelligt. Willst du ihn sehen?"

Harry nickte so heftig wie ein aufgeregtes Kind, das man gefragt hat, ob es in den Zoo gehen möchte.

Der junge Hausherr führte seine Gäste nach oben, denn besonders Hermine und Remus wollten den genannten Raum ebenfalls bestaunen. Narzissa und Severus folgten, während sie darüber sprachen, wie man so viele Hochzeitsgäste zufrieden stellen könnte.

Im ersten Stock fiel auf, dass der Treppenabsatz und der Flur sehr eng waren und Draco erklärte, ohne dass jemand fragen musste: „Wozu benötigt man einen großen Flur, den man nur benutzt, um zu den Räumen zu gelangen? Mein Großvater hatte die Räume damals vergrößert, den Flur damit etwas schmaler gestaltet."

An der ersten Tür mit ihrem geschwungenen Rahmen hielt Harry inne und fragte neugierig: „Wo geht es hier rein?"

Auf seinem Weg zum Rittersaal blieb Draco stehen und erklärte: „Das Kaminzimmer. Von mir aus können die Gäste auch den gesamten ersten Stock nutzen; bis auf die persönlichen Gemächer, versteht sich." Er kam auf Harry zu und öffnete die Doppeltür, um in das dahinter liegende Zimmer führen zu können.

Mit sichtbarem Respekt betrat Harry den hohen Raum, dessen Boden aus Kies zu bestehen schien, jedoch glatt und glänzend war und deshalb sofort ins Auge fiel. Die Wände waren ebenfalls mit Stein verkleidet, hatten jedoch eine helle, leicht rötliche Färbung mit willkürlichem Muster. Blickfang in diesem Zimmer war der überdimensionale Kamin aus weißem Sandstein, vor welchem eine gemütlich wirkende Sitzgruppe angeordnet war. Die Dekoration in diesem Raum schien bis ins Detail geplant; jeder Beistelltisch, jede Vase und jedes Gemälde war perfekt positioniert, so dass es nicht nur dem Raum einen atmosphärischen Gesamteindruck verlieh, sondern auch gut sich selbst präsentieren konnte.

„Das ist umwerfend", flüsterte Harry, dem es fast die Sprache verschlagen hatte. „Was tut man so in einem Kaminzimmer?", wollte er gleich im Anschluss wissen.

Eine Augenbraue hebend belehrte ihn Draco amüsiert: „Vor dem Kamin sitzen?" Er führte wieder aus dem Zimmer hinaus und auf dem Weg zum Rittersaal sagte er leise: „Es ist angenehm im Kaminzimmer, wenn man sich etwas näher mit einer Dame bekannt machen möchte." Harry bemerkte, dass Draco ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln beäugte, bevor er noch viel leiser hinzufügte: „Nicht dass ich jemals dazu gekommen wäre."

Man konnte ahnen, dass Draco für die Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten im Kaminzimmer lediglich die erklärenden Worte seines Vaters wiedergegeben haben musste.

An der nächsten großen Flügeltür wurde Harrys Schritt herausfordernd langsamer, so dass Draco ebenfalls sein Tempo drosselte, bevor er ganz stehen blieb und – um Harry die nicht gestellte Frage zu beantworten – lächelnd präsentierte: „Das Musikzimmer! Wenn wir schon daran vorbeigehen, können wir auch einen Blick hineinwerfen, nicht wahr?"

Diesmal war Hermine die Erste, die das Zimmer begeistert betrat. Die Holzvertäfelung und den angenehmen Duft, den sie verströmte, konnte sie einordnen, aber trotzdem fragte sie: „Arvenholz?"

„Ja", erwiderte Draco. „Mein Urgroßvater hatte das Holz nach der Erneuerung mit einem Zauber versehen, so dass es noch länger als sonst seinen beruhigenden Duft von sich gibt."

Ihr geschulter Blick erkannte viele der hier präsentabel zur Schau gestellten Instrumente, bevor sie sich einem hellen Klavier näherte. Die Maserung war unverkennbar.

„Vogelaugenahorn!", erkannte Hermine ganz hingerissen.

„Hermine, unsere Holzexpertin", scherzte Harry.

Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und verteidigte sich: „Natürlich kenne ich mich mit Holz aus! Das Holz einiger Bäume wird in Zaubertränken benutzt. In Japan habe ich viel über einen Baum erfahren, dessen Rinde für die Herstellung des…"

„Das war doch nur Spaß, Mine", unterbrach Harry mit beschwichtigender Geste.

Von der kleinen Unruhe ablenkend sagte Remus: „Die Zimmer sind allesamt ein Traum. Schon allein deswegen werden die Gäste sich am Tag der Hochzeit hier wohl fühlen."

„Ich möchte ungern das Musikzimmer für die Gäste zugänglich machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass die an den Instrumenten herumspielen", sagte Draco besorgt klingend.

„Das wird bestimmt niemand tun", begann Severus, „wenn du die Instrumente mit einem Zauber vor neugierigen Fingern schützt."

Mit Wobbels Hilfe war das Problem im Nu gelöst. Man konnte sich den Instrumenten nicht mehr nähern, sie nur noch betrachten. Während Remus und Severus die Gaslichter in den Fluren verdoppelten und geschickter anbrachten, so dass alles gründlich erhellt werden würde, kümmerten Hermine und Narzissa sich im verschneiten Garten um die Erdlöcher, die ähnlich unschön wie überdimensional große Maulwurfshügel anzusehen waren, jedoch von Gnomen stammten, die leider keinen Winterschlaf hielten.

Draco, Harry und Wobbel nahmen sich gemeinsam jedes Zimmer im ersten Stock vor. War die Farbe einer Tapete oder Wandtäfelung zu dunkel, dann machte Wobbel sie mit einem Fingerschnippen auf der Stelle heller. Düster wirkende Dekorationsstücke wurden durch welche ersetzt, die Lebendigkeit ausstrahlten und gegen 18 Uhr war Draco vollends zufrieden.

Es war nicht nur dank Wobbel und der anderen Helfer das Erdgeschoss und der erste Stock so hergerichtet worden, als wäre das Haus nie verlassen gewesen; auch den zweiten Stock, in welchem sich die unverhofften Untermieter aufgehalten hatten, hatte Wobbel in Schwindel erregendem Tempo säubern und verschönern können.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Draco Respekt zollend, als er auf dem Rückweg zum grünen Salon die ganzen Veränderungen bestaunte. „Dass Elfen so gut und schnell zaubern können hätte ich nie gedacht." Seine Familie hatte Dobby damals offensichtlich so sehr unterdrückt, so dass der nur die Aufgaben erledigt hatte, die man ihm auferlegte. „Für Morgen werde ich Susan und ihre Eltern einladen, damit Mr. Bones sich einen Überblick verschaffen kann." Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, als Draco frei von der Leber weg erzählte: „Beim Ministerium ist für die Hochzeit schon alles geregelt. Ein Außendienstmitarbeiter wird die Trauung in unserem Haus durchführen."

„Heiratet ihr gar nicht kirchlich?", wollte Harry wissen.

Den Kopf schüttelnd erwiderte der Blonde: „Wozu? Weder für Susan noch für mich war das je ein Thema gewesen. Ich glaube, das ist eher etwas für Muggelgeborene, die nicht in unserer Welt aufgewachsen sind, aber auch nicht für alle."

Ob Hermine, Ron oder er selbst jemals kirchlich heiraten würde, konnte Harry nur für sich und Ginny verneinen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn früher nie mit zur Kirche genommen; er wusste nicht einmal, ob er getauft worden war, doch wenn er einen Patenonkel hatte, musste das wohl geschehen sein. Die Erinnerung an die Hochzeit von Sirius und Anne hielt ihm vor Augen, dass diese Feierlichkeit zwar sehr edel gewirkt hatte, aber die Ehe ebenfalls nur beim Ministerium besiegelt worden war.

Harry stutzte und blieb stehen. „Sag mal, wie soll ich der Pate von eurem Kind werden, wenn ihr nicht einmal kirchlich heiratet?"

„Verwechsle das Patenamt in der Muggelwelt nicht mit dem unseren."

Momentan ließ Harry das Thema auf sich beruhen, aber er nahm sich fest vor, Hermine beizeiten mit ein paar Fragen zu löchern.

Etliche Kilometer von Malfoy Manor entfernt braute sich ein Schneesturm zusammen, der sich mit lautem Grollen Gehör verschaffen wollte. Der bitterkalte Wind pfiff bereits durch alle Ritzen der steinernen Behausung. An dem kleinen Fenster in seinem mollig warmen Zimmer betrachtete Pablo die unheilvollen Wolken, aus denen es bald Eis, Hagel und Schnee regnen würde. Ein stummes Wetterleuchten begleitete das aufgeplusterte Gewölk.

Seufzend nahm er auf seinem Bett Platz und griff zum Tagespropheten, dessen aktuelle Schlagzeile am heutigen Tag für viel Wirbel unter Hopkins und dessen Anhängern gesorgt hatte. Sich die Zeitung vor Augen haltend las er in Gedanken die Worte: 'Muggel gegen Zauberer.' Die Schlagzeile verschwamm, bevor sich eine neue auf dem weißen Hintergrund abzeichnete: 'Ein neuer Krieg?'

Vorhin hatte Pablo die Aufregung der anderen nicht verstehen können, bis Eleanor, die Älteste von allen, ihm den abgegriffenen Tagespropheten gereicht hatte, der ganz offensichtlich der Auslöser für die angespannte Stimmung in der Festung war. Kaum hatte er die Schlagzeile gelesen, war ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Sofort hatte er, während die anderen – allen voran Tyler – in größte Aufregung versetzt hin und her gelaufen waren und bereits Pläne zur Verteidigung der Festung schmiedeten, sich an den Tisch in der rustikalen Küche gesetzt, um den ganzen Artikel zu lesen.

Zwei Dinge waren ihm aufgefallen, nämlich dass die Zaubererwelt – zumindest deren Presse – gar nichts von Hopkins zu wissen schien und zum anderen, dass man von dem Versteck in der Höhle, in der Tyler, sein Vater sowie Alex und Arnold die Kisten verstaut hatten, möglicherweise Kenntnis hatte. Ein anderer Grund, warum das in der Nähe befindliche Dorf hätte evakuiert werden müssen, wollte Pablo nicht einfallen.

Die Zeitung warf er in die Nähe seines Ofens, um sie später als Zündmaterial zu verwenden, bevor er sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen ließ. Pablo war unzufrieden. Seit mehreren Wochen musste er tagein, tagaus mit einigen anderen unter Tylers Kommando an Schussübungen teilnehmen. Er war ein guter Schütze geworden, ein Naturtalent, wie sein Vater ihn stolz betitelt hatte, doch niemandem hatte er anvertraut, dass er zu zittern begann, wenn er sich anstelle des gemalten Zieles einen Menschen vorstellte. Er würde für seinen Vater eine herbe Enttäuschung darstellen, wenn er im Ernstfall nicht abdrücken könnte.

An seiner Tür klopfte es zaghaft und Eleanor trat ein, nachdem Pablo „Herein!" gerufen hatte.

„Wir wollen ins nächste Dorf fahren", begann die betagte Dame, „und ich wollte fragen, ob du etwas benötigst?"

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen?", sagte Pablo flehend. „Ich muss mal raus hier!"

„Von mir aus schon, aber da fragst du besser deinen Vater, mein Junge."

Beschwingt zog sich Pablo seine Stiefel über und griff nach der dicken Winterjacke, bevor er Eleanor folgte. Man konnte schon von weitem Hopkins' Stimme vernehmen, denn er schrie aus voller Lunge, weswegen Pablo auf der Hut war. Schon einmal hatte er den Zorn des Rothaarigen über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

An einer Treppe angelangt stellten sich Eleanor und Pablo neben einen Mann und dessen Frau, die über das Geländer nach unten schauten, um die Auseinandersetzung aufmerksam zu verfolgen. Unten konnten man ebenfalls einige der hier lebenden Männer und Frauen bemerken, die durch das Geschrei neugierig geworden waren. Pablo bemerkte, dass Hopkins' untere Gesichtshälfte voller Blut war.

„Nichts", schrie der Rothaarige, „wird dagegen helfen, Alejandro, nichts! Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil 'die' das machen! Wie soll ein Aspirin gegen einen Schadenszauber helfen, frage ich dich?"

„Dann lass uns dich zum Arzt bringen, damit der…"

„Das kommt doch aufs Gleiche hinaus, der wird nichts finden! Verstehst du das denn nicht?" Hopkins ging aufgeregt in der tristen Eingangshalle auf und ab, während er weiter zeterte: „Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis ich denjenigen erledigt habe, der mir das antut!"

„Und wer glaubst du kann das sein?", wollte Pablos Vater wissen.

Noch mehr Schaulustige hatten sich in der Halle eingefunden, auch beiden Squibs und alle lauschten mal ehrfürchtig, mal skeptisch den Worten von Hopkins, dessen Nase nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten.

Hopkins hatte keine Antwort auf die Frage parat und murmelte stattdessen unaufhörlich, es könnte nur einen von „denen" sein. Niemand sonst, nicht einmal Tyler, traute sich, mit Hopkins zu sprechen, wenn er dieser Raserei verfallen war, nur Alejandro bewahrte die Ruhe.

„Vielleicht kann ein Arzt dir zumindest Linderung verschaffen", sagte Alejandro ruhig.

Aufgebracht und wild schnaufend, so dass er beim Sprechen Blut spuckte, schrie Hopkins: „Dann bring mir verdammt noch mal deine verfluchten Aspirin mit, wenn du denkst, dass sie mir helfen."

Sein Blick fiel auf die Brüder, so dass er vom Thema abkam und den Vorfall in Hogsmeade ansprach: „Ihr zwei!" Er deutete mit einem ausgestreckten Finger drohend auf die beiden. „Geht mir aus den Augen! Vermasselt habt ihr's, ihr Versager. Soll ich euch mal was sagen?" Ein Gemisch aus Blut und Speichel hing Hopkins vom Kinn, als er wieder und wieder mit seinem Finger auf Alex und Arnold zeigte, als würde er mit einem Bajonett auf sie einstechen. Mit zu einer Fratze verzerrtem Gesicht tobte Hopkins: „Es ist verständlich, dass man euch verstoßen hat, so töricht wie ihr euch verhalten habt, ihr verkrachten Existenzen!"

Arnold ging bereits mit zitternden Lippen einen Schritt auf Hopkins zu, doch Alex hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Er ist es nicht wert", flüsterte er seinem Bruder zu.

Als Hopkins bemerkte, dass fast jeder, den er in seiner Festung aufgenommen hatte, ihn wie ein schaulustiges Publikum begaffte, da ging er reihum und deutete nach oben an die Treppe direkt auf Eleanor. „Du bist nicht besser als die beiden! Mit einem von 'denen' hast du dich eingelassen und beklagst noch immer, dass dein Romeo dir vor vierzig Jahren das Kind entrissen hat. Warum schreibst du nicht einen Bittbrief an unseren lieben Premierminister? Wir wissen ja mittlerweile, dass der mit den Hexen mauschelt!"

Man konnte Eleanor ansehen, dass sie von den Worten und vor allem wegen der Erinnerungen, die sie in ihr weckten, tief getroffen war, doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern verließ die Treppe und das Szenario, so dass Hopkins' Blick unverhofft auf Pablo landete.

Mit gebleckten Zähnen warf Hopkins dem jungen Mann vor: „Pablo, du bist genau vom gleichen Schlag…" Er hielt inne, als er eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte, den Alejandro in beruhigender Absicht dort niedergelegt hatte. Erbost riss sich Hopkins los und richtete das Wort direkt an den Vater. „Dein Sohn hat sich mit einer Hexe eingelassen. Langsam glaube ich, dass ich von Verrätern umgeben bin."

„Du solltest dich hinlegen", riet Alejandro mit besonnener Stimme, während er das nicht nur vom Blut hochrote Gesicht seines Gegenübers betrachtete. „Ruh dich aus und erhol dich ein wenig."

Nur widerstrebend ließ sich Hopkins die Treppe hinaufführen. In seinem Zimmer angelangt führte Alejandro ihn in den Waschraum, in welchem er ein wenig kaltes Wasser in eine Schüssel gab. Ohne Aufforderung wusch sich Hopkins mit zittrigen Händen das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Das Handtuch, das sein Freund ihm entgegenhielt, nahm er wortlos entgegen. Hopkins sagte auch nichts, als Alejandro ihn ins Schlafzimmer führte und aufs Bett setzte, bevor er sich selbst einen Stuhl heranzog, darauf Platz nahm und ihn anblickte.

Noch immer sehr aufgewühlt, aber auch etwas verunsichert wirkend fragte Hopkins: „Sie halten mich für verrückt oder?"

Alejandro schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: „Nur für zornig, würde ich sagen."

Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Hopkins vorsichtig über das Gesicht, bevor er im Vergleich zu seinem vorigen Wutausbruch mit sehr zerbrechlicher Stimme feststellte: „Es hat aufgehört zu bluten."

Nickend bestätigte Alejandro die Bemerkung, bevor er sagte: „Was, wenn es kein Zauber ist?"

Erbost, weil er glaubte, eine Unterstellung herausgehört zu haben, fragte Hopkins zurück: „Glaubst du, ich inszeniere das?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Hopkins vom Bett auf und lief wie zuvor aufgeregt hin und her. Seine Stimme hatte wieder an Kraft gewonnen. „Immer öfter wache ich morgens auf und mein Kopfkissen ist voller Blut!" Er ging einmal um das Bett herum und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Einer von denen muss wissen, wer ich bin und deswegen machen sie mir das Leben schwer."

„Aber wer?", fragte Alejandro interessiert, obwohl er ahnte, dass Hopkins sich das nur einbilden würde.

„Es muss der sein, der überlebt hat, Alejandro. Der, den du im Krankenhaus nicht aus dem Weg geräumt hast, weil dir dieser andere Patient in die Quere gekommen ist."

Alejandro erinnerte sich noch gut an die Nacht, in welcher er den jungen Mann mit einem Kissen ersticken wollte, weil er nicht den Mumm gehabt hatte, ihn mit dem Messer anzugreifen. Ebenfalls konnte er sich auch noch sehr gut an den Tritt in den Schritt erinnern, den er von dessen Mitpatienten erhalten hatte.

„Du hattest gesagt", begann Alejandro, „dass der nicht mehr aufwachen wird."

„Ich kann mich geirrt haben. Ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, dass er überleben könnte", sagte Hopkins mit leiser Stimme.

„Er war nicht ansprechbar, aber er hat abwehrend reagiert, als ich ihm das Kissen aufs Gesicht gedrückt habe", erklärte Alejandro.

Vor Furcht riss Hopkins seine Augen ganz weit auf. „Wenn er aufgewacht ist?" Er wurde von einem unkontrollierbaren Zittern gepackt. „Dann wissen die von mir; die im Krankenhaus." Eine bebende Hand fand den Weg zu seinem Mund, bevor er durch die leicht geöffneten Finger hindurchflüsterte: „Oder sogar das Ministerium?"

„Und wenn er nicht aufgewacht ist? Soll etwa nochmal einer von uns dort hingehen, um die Sache zu erledigen?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd sagte Hopkins: „Dafür ist es längst zu spät. Es ist längst zu spät."

Konfus wirkend wandte er sich von Alejandro ab und blickte auf das einzige Gemälde, welches in seinem Zimmer hing. Es zeigte einen Mann mit kniehohen Stiefeln, die so umgeschlagen waren, dass man die bis kurz unters Knie reichenden Hosen sehen konnte. Am Hacken waren Sporen zu erkennen. Auffällig waren der dunkle Filzhut mit seiner breiten, an den Seiten aufgeschlagenen Krempe und der weiße Spitzenkragen, der die Schultern bedeckte. Der Mann hatte lockiges, bis zu den Schultern reichendes Haar und einen gepflegt aussehenden Vollbart. Die eingenommene Pose machte deutlich, dass der Mann zu der Zeit, in welcher das Bild gemalt worden war, zumindest von sich selbst viel gehalten haben musste.

Als Alejandro den Mann auf dem Gemälde mit Hopkins verglich, ahnte er, wen das Portrait darstellen sollte. Seltsam war, dass Hopkins dem gemalten Mann sanft zuzunicken schien.

„Eleanor…" Alejandro stockte, weil Hopkins sich erschreckt haben musste, denn der hatte sich mit einem Male zu ihm umgedrehte und schaute ihn jetzt verdutzt an, fast so, als hätte er dessen Anwesenheit vergessen. Alejandro begann von vorn: „Eleanor und ein paar andere fahren gleich ins nächste Dorf und besorgen ein paar Dinge. Benötigst du noch etwas?"

Hopkins schüttelte mit starrer Miene den Kopf und Alejandro verließ daraufhin dessen Räume.

Kaum war sein Freund gegangen, hörte Hopkins eine leise Stimme hinter sich, die ihm riet: „Gib nicht auf. Hexen und Zauberer sind nicht allmächtig. Wenn sie dir Leid zufügen, dann wehre dich dagegen!"

Blitzschnell drehte sich Hopkins um, doch alles, was er sehen konnte, war das regungslose Gemälde eines seiner Vorfahren.


	144. Fletcher

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
ja, Wobbel ist für Überraschungen gut ;) Und Hopkins? Vielleicht hat er tatsächlich ein paar Leckereien aus dem Hause "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" genossen? Das würde aber nicht die Angelegenheit mit dem sprechenden Gemälde erklären... wenn es denn gesprochen hat, aber egal, wie man es dreht, es bleibt seltsam.

Hallo **Daniel**,  
Hopkins ist verbohrt, da hast du Recht. Ob er zuviel gekokst hat? Vielleicht ist er wirklich einfach nur verkorkst.

Hi **Marlice**,  
du sprichst die beiden einzigen Möglichkeiten an, die für Hopkins in Betracht kommen: ein sprechendes Gemälde oder Wahnvorstellungen. Man kann nur hoffe, dass der Mann im Bild ihm keinen Floh ins Ohr setzt - oder das ist längst geschehen...  
So ganz einfach mache ich das mit Lucius' Zimmergenossen nicht, da liegst du richtig ;)  
Und vielen lieben Dank für das Lob. Das hat mich richtig von den Socken gehauen und ich hab mich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig :D

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Nach der schweren Arbeit in Malfoy Manor, die in Wirklichkeit erstaunlich mühelos erledigt worden war, lud Harry alle zu sich ein, womit er Draco zuvorgekommen war, denn der wollte sich für die Hilfe bei seinen Gästen mit einem Abendessen revanchieren. Er legte jedoch keinen Einspruch ein, denn in den Kerkern, wo er mit seiner Mutter wohnte, war es nicht sehr heimelig, egal wie viel Licht sie entzündeten.

Vor der Tür zu Harrys Räumen sagte Severus verabschiedend: „Das Angebot zum Abendessen muss ich leider ablehnen. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden?"

„Severus!" Mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm hielt Narzissa ihn auf. „Bleib doch bitte. Du kannst den Tag doch nicht so enden lassen, indem du einfach gehst."

Remus erinnerte sich gut daran, dass Severus nach den Treffen des Phönixordens alle Angebote von Molly in den Wind geschlagen hatte und er nie länger geblieben war als notwendig – schon gar nicht zum Essen.

Während Harry bereits ins Wohnzimmer ging und Hermine und Remus ihm folgten, taten die Malfoys ihr Bestes, um Severus zum Bleiben zu überreden und da er nicht zu bekehren war, überrumpelte Draco ihn einfach, indem er ihn in das Zimmer schob. Es war Severus anzusehen, dass er gerade wieder das Zimmer wollte, da sagte Harry freundlich: „Schön, dass Sie doch noch bleiben."

Die Tür hinter Severus war von Narzissa geschlossen worden, so dass er sich ergab und sich mit dem Gedanken anfreundete, einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er die Runde wieder verlassen würde.

„Fragt sich nur", begann Harry, als er sich in dem großen Wohnzimmer umsah, „wo wir uns zum Essen niederlassen."

Er blickte sich kurz zu seinen Gästen um und diesen Moment nutzte Draco, seinen Zauberstab unbemerkt zu schwingen, um aus Sofa, Sesseln und Couchtisch einen Esstisch mit acht Stühlen zu zaubern.

Ein leises, magisches Knistern war zu hören gewesen, weswegen sich Harry wieder umwandte und die Veränderung bemerkte, bevor er scherzend von sich gab: „Wir können natürlich auch diesen Tisch nehmen, der vor zwei Sekunden noch nicht da war. Nehmt doch bitte Platz", bat Harry. „Ich werde etwas bei den Hauselfen in der Küche bestellen."

Gerade hatte Hermine sich gesetzt, sprang sie auch wieder auf: „Ich muss meinen Kniesel füttern!"

„Und ich meinen Hund", sagte Severus, der die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, sich heimlich, still und leise zu entfernen.

Wobbel verschwand plötzlich mit einem leisen Plop und bevor jemand das Zimmer verlassen konnte, erschien er wieder und versicherte: „Ist schon erledigt."

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm Platz. Als er kurz neben sich schaute, erblickte er Remus' mildes Lächeln, welches er schon den ganzen Tag über hatte ertragen müssen und weswegen er ein Gesicht zog. Auf dem Tisch materialisierte sich abrupt ein Festmahl und zwar noch bevor Harry von seinem vorangegangenen Gespräch mit dem Elf sich wieder dem Tisch genähert hatte.

„Das nenne ich schnell!", sagte er Respekt zollend. Er blickte auf die zwei Platten mit Wildschweinbraten und Rehrücken und auf die Schalen mit duftendem Gemüse. Zwei hübsch gestaltete Karaffen mit Rotwein und auch welche mit nicht alkoholischen Getränken fanden sich auf der Tafel wieder. Als er sich seine Gäste betrachtete, da bemerkte er, dass jeder saß, bis auf Wobbel, der einen unsicheren Eindruck machte.

„Möchtest du dich neben mich setzen, Wobbel?", fragte Harry freundlich.

„Wenn…" Wobbels Stimme schien zu versagen, doch er räusperte sich und begann von neuem: „Wenn es niemanden…"

Nach einer Karaffe greifend sagte Draco, ohne den Elf anzusehen: „Nun setz dich schon."

An dem Wein riechend und ihn für gut befindend stand Draco auf, ging um den Tisch herum und schenkte als Erstes seiner Mutter, welche ihm gegenübersaß, ein Glas ein. Gleich darauf ging er zurück und füllte Hermines Glas, die direkt neben ihm saß und zu Harrys Erstaunen nicht abgelehnt hatte, denn normalerweise trank sie kaum etwas. Die Herren und der Elf wurden im Anschluss ebenfalls mit einem köstlichen Tropfen bedacht.

Zögerlich, weil niemand nach dem Essen griff oder den Wein anrührte, sagte Harry vom Tischende aus: „Greift doch bitte zu. Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit."

Harry konnte nur ahnen, dass die Malfoys an einer so festlich wirkenden Tafel vorher nie selbst zu Kellen, Löffeln und Fleischgabel gegriffen hatten, um sich etwas aufzutun, doch Narzissa machte jetzt den Anfang und nahm sich ein paar Kartoffeln. Im gleichen Moment griff Remus, der zu Harrys Linken saß, zum Gemüse. Ungefragt reichte er die Schale danach an Severus weiter, der über die Höflichkeit, die Remus ihm entgegenbrachte, geradezu ein wenig pikiert schien. Rechts von Harry saß Wobbel, der noch immer sehr unsicher wirkte. Es stand außer Zweifel, dass es für ihn das erste Mal sein musste, zusammen mit seinem Meister – Harry hasste es, sich selbst so bezeichnen zu müssen – an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm ermutigend zuzulächeln, so dass sein Elf erst schüchtern und dann erleichtert die freundliche Geste erwiderte.

Vor dem Essen sprach Draco einen Toast auf seine Helfer, im Speziellen auf seine Trauzeugin und den Paten seines Kindes, bevor alle mit dem Essen begannen.

Den Anfang einer zaghaften Konversation während des Abendessens machte Hermine, denn sie fragte Harry an Wobbel vorbeischauend: „Ginny ist noch gar nicht da?"

„Nein, sie wird noch immer mit Meredith und Gordian unterwegs sein."

Sie stutzte, bevor sie bemerkte: „Es ist schon sieben Uhr, Harry und dann hat sie noch Nicholas dabei."

„Dann wird sie gerade in der großen Halle essen…" Er stutzte selbst, denn das Essen in der Halle begann in der Regel bereits um sechs, weswegen er seine Gabel an den Tellerrand legte. „Ich werde besser nachsehen." Der besorgte Klang in seiner Stimme war niemandem entgangen.

In dem Moment, als er sich vom Tisch erheben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Kinderwagen war das Erste, das man sehen konnte. Als Ginny eingetreten war, blinzelte sie überrascht, als sie die Festtafel und die vielen Gäste bemerkte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung."

„Ginny, ich habe schon befürchtet…" Er verstummte und entschuldigte sich stattdessen bei seinen Gästen. Er verließ den Tisch und eilte zu seiner Liebsten. Ihr hochrotes Gesicht mit den Händen umfassend sagte er: „Du bist ja eiskalt!"

„Es ist auch etwas 'frisch' draußen, Harry." Sie nahm die Wollmütze vom Kopf und den Schal vom Hals. "Es sind ja nur Minus zehn Grad", erwiderte sie neckend.

Harry streckte eine Hand in den Kinderwagen, der innen durch einen Zauber mollig warm war und in dem Nicholas tief und fest schlief. Das Baby rührte sich auch nicht, als Harry dem Jungen über die flauschigen, schwarzen Haare strich.

„Isst du mit uns mit?", wollte er von Ginny wissen.

„Ja, gern! Ich habe wirklich Hunger." An ihren sehr ausgedehnten Spaziergang mit den beiden Schülern denkend fragte sie sich, ob sie selbst vor einigen Jahren so aktiv gewesen war. „Ich bringe ihn nur schnell ins Bett."

„Das kann ich doch machen", bot Wobbel an, der sofort vom Stuhl gesprungen war und sich des Kinderwagens annahm, den er ins Schlafzimmer schob.

Nach wenigen Minuten gesellte sich Ginny an den Tisch, an welchem alle auf sie gewartet hatten und als sie sich dem einzig freien Stuhl am anderen Tischende näherte, erhoben sich Draco, Severus und Remus anstandshalber von ihrem Platz; nur Harry begriff viel zu spät, dass auch er hätte aufstehen müssen, doch Ginny störte sich nicht daran. Sie wusste momentan sowieso nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, denn sie fragte sich, ob man an einer Tafel nur verbal grüßte oder reihum ging, um jedem die Hand zu geben. Sie entschloss sich dazu, die Anwesenden alle zusammen mit Worten zu grüßen, bevor sie am anderen Ende der länglichen Tafel Platz nahm und somit rechts und links von sich je ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy ihre Tischnachbarn nennen durfte. Die Herren setzten sich ebenfalls wieder.

„Du warst ja lange unterwegs. Wo wart ihr denn überall?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin.

„Ach, wir haben allerhand gemacht. Wir waren erst am See, dann eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins", Severus horchte auf, „und zum Ende hin noch sehr lange bei Hagrid. Wir haben uns Geschichten über Norbert und seine anderen Tierchen angehört."

Neugierig fragte Draco, der zwischen Hermine und Ginny sitzend das Gespräch nicht hatte überhören können: „Wer ist denn Norbert?"

Überraschenderweise antwortete Severus. „Das ist ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel."

Ganz erstaunt über Severus' richtige Antwort fragte Harry: „Woher wissen Sie denn von Norbert?"

„Hermine hat mir einmal von dem Drachen erzählt", erwiderte Severus.

Die fragte skeptisch: „Hab ich?" Sie konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern, wann sie mit Severus über Norbert gesprochen haben sollte, denn zu ihrem Leidwesen wusste sie, dass sie manchmal sehr viel redete.

„Ja", stellte Severus klar. „Das war einer dieser Momente, in denen sich ihr Mundwerk verselbständigt hatte." Ihren bösen Blick schmetterte er mit einem einzigen hochgezogenen Mundwinkel ab.

Mit großen Augen fragte Narzissa erstaunt: „Der Wildhüter besitzt einen Drachen?"

Ginny verneinte. „Er hatte ihn damals nur ausgebrütet." Weil sich das seltsam anhörte, beschrieb sie detaillierter: „Das Ei hatte er von einem Fremden bekommen und Hagrid hat sich darum gekümmert. Norbert lebt schon lange in Rumänien unter der Obhut meines Bruders, der arbeitet dort nämlich in dem großen Drachenreservat."

„Ganz erstaunlich", sagte Narzissa fasziniert von dem Thema.

Wann Wobbel zurück an den Tisch gekommen war, hatte niemand bemerkt, aber er war dort und aß manierlich sein Gemüse, bevor er zu fragen wagte: „Und der Kleine hat während des Spaziergangs nicht einmal gequengelt?"

Ginny lachte auf, verneinte jedoch: „Nicholas hat wahrscheinlich viel zu viele Eindrücke auf einmal erhalten, weswegen er jetzt auch so müde ist, aber ich glaube, ihm hat es gefallen."

„Wie alt ist der Bub jetzt?", fragte Narzissa.

„Er ist jetzt fast vier Monate alt, er ist am 28. August geboren", erwiderte Ginny.

„Oh wie goldig", schwärmte Narzissa. „Er ist so ruhig. Draco war in dem Alter…"

„Mutter", unterbracht Draco, „bitte erzähl nichts, was mir unangenehm werden könnte."

Severus drehte sich nach links und sagte zu Narzissa: „Bitte, fahr doch fort."

„Er war laut", sagte sie lächelnd, bevor sie sich an Ginny wandte und ihr Details zuflüsterte.

Harry blickte direkt geradeaus und betrachtete Ginny, die sich herzlich über das, was Narzissa erzählte, zu amüsieren schien, während sich auf Dracos Wangen ein wenig Farbe abzeichnete. Wie er so am Tisch saß dachte Harry daran, dass er sich genau so eine Familie vorstellte. Es war weniger chaotisch als früher bei den Weasleys, doch in gleichem Maße gemütlich.

In ein Gespräch mit Ginny vertieft hörte man Narzissa sagen: „Sie kennen doch sicherlich diese kleinen Schnatze für Kinder, die nicht so hoch fliegen und auch nicht so schnell. Als Draco fünf war, da haben wir ihm so einen geschenkt und…"

Nur für Hermine hörbar stöhnte Draco, bevor er bat: „Nicht auch noch diese Geschichte."

Seine Mutter ließ sich jedoch nicht abhalten und erzählte ihrer Tischnachbarin: „Er spielte anfangs ganz ruhig mit seinem Schnatz, bis mein Mann und ich plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern hörten. Draco hatte das Zimmer völlig verwüstet." Narzissa ließ ihren Blick über die Gäste schweifen und verweilte mit ihren Augen auf Remus, während sie mit einem Schmunzeln schilderte: „Überall lagen Scherben von zerbrochenen Vasen auf dem Boden, Gemälde hingen schief und Stühle waren umgeworfen, aber", sie legte eine theatralische Pause ein, „zwischen all dem Chaos stand Draco ganz stolz und breit lächelnd; in seiner kleinen hochgehaltenen Hand flatterte der Schnatz."

„Mutter, bitte…", nörgelte Draco.

Harry schaltete sich ein und sagte belustigt: „Das ist doch schön!" Sein Lächeln verblasste zusehends und er klang gleich darauf viel bedrückter. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte jemanden, der mir erzählen würde, was ich als Kind für Flausen im Kopf hatte."

Das abrupte Verstummen der Anwesenden verstärkte bei Harry nur noch die sich einstellende Traurigkeit, weswegen er verlegen auf seinen Teller starrte. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hatten mit ihm nie solche Erinnerungen an früher geteilt. Niemand hatte ihm jemals Anekdoten aus seiner Kindheit erzählt und Harry hatte mit einem Male das Gefühl, in seinem Leben wirklich etwas zu vermissen.

Noch immer herrschte diese unangenehme Stille am Tisch und als es wagte, den Kopf unmerklich zu heben, um ein wenig aufzublicken, da schaute er in die schnell hintereinander blinzelnden großen Augen seines Hauselfs, der mit seinen Tränen zu kämpfen schien. Für alles, was diese Stille durchbrechen würde, wäre Harry dankbar und da klopfte es auch schon unerwartet.

Nach einem lauten „Herein" betrat Albus das Wohnzimmer und stutzte, bevor er lächelnd sagte: „Oh, eine kleine Zusammenkunft, wie schön. Dann möchte ich nicht stören."

„Nein, Sie stören doch nicht. Was gibt es?", fragte Harry, um den Direktor am Gehen zu hindern.

„Ich hatte Severus schon heute Mittag gesucht." Direkt an Severus gewandt fragte Albus: „Wenn du nachher noch kurz in mein Büro kommen würdest?" Albus blickte zu Hermine. „Sie bitte auch, Hermine."

„Ich komme gleich mit", sprudelte es aus Severus heraus. „Ich bin sowieso fertig." Der halbvolle Teller bewies jedoch das Gegenteil, wie jeder sehen konnte.

„Aber Hermine hat ihr Abendessen noch nicht beendet. Sagen wir in einer Stunde bei mir im Büro?" Albus wartete, bis Severus zustimmte, was der zähneknirschend und nur mit einem Nicken tat.

Hermine kostete die volle Stunde aus und machte keine Anstalten, den Abend bei Harry früher enden zu lassen, was Severus sehr ärgerte. Noch mehr regte er sich jedoch über seinen Patensohn auf. Er würde Draco später noch auf die Dreistigkeit ansprechen, ihn gegen seinen Willen dazu genötigt zu haben, dem Abendessen beizuwohnen.

Endlich war der Termin bei Albus nicht mehr fern und Hermine bedankte sich für den amüsanten Abend und verabschiedete sich bei allen, bevor sie die Frechheit besaß, an Severus gerichtet zu sagen: „Jetzt können wir gehen." Das erste Wort hatte sie besonders betont.

Auf dem Weg zu Albus sagte Severus kein Wort und er ging so schnell, dass Hermine kaum mithalten konnte, weswegen sie ab und an die Beine in die Hand nehmen musste.

Wie üblich öffnete Albus die Tür, bevor Severus oder Hermine die Chance erhielten, an ihr klopfen zu können.

„Tretet doch bitte ein", bat der Direktor.

Nachdem er eingetreten war fragte Severus sofort gereizt: „Was gibt es, dass du mit uns beiden sprechen möchtest? Was die Gerüchte betrifft, so versichere ich…"

Hermine stutzte und unterbrach: „Was denn für Gerüchte?"

„Nein, nein", winkte Albus lapidar ab, ohne auf Hermines Frage einzugehen. „Es geht um ein Schreiben, dass ich aus dem Mungos erhalten habe. Ich denke, dass das hier", er nahm ein Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch, „in euren Händen besser aufgehoben wäre."

Hermine streckte bereits ihre Hand aus, doch Severus reagierte schneller und nahm den Brief in Windeseile an sich. Er las ihn sehr gründlich und bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine sich ihm genähert hatte, um sich ebenfalls einen Überblick über den Inhalt verschaffen zu können.

„Hermi…" Severus erschrak, als er aufblickte und sie so dicht bei sich bemerkte. Er räusperte sich und wiederholte: „Hermine, Sie mögen doch Denksport." Sie nickte, so dass er ihr den Brief in die Hände drückte und beteuerte: „Dann ist das Ihre Aufgabe."

Severus wollte bereits gehen, da hielt Albus ihn mit freundlichem, aber bestimmendem Tonfall auf. „Moment, Severus. Es handelt sich um einen schwarzmagischen Trank, was bedeutet, dass man ihn nur in gewissen Büchern finden wird. Mir wäre wohler, wenn Hermine, die auf diesem Gebiet noch sehr unerfahren ist, nicht alleine recherchiert."

Man konnte sehen, dass Severus zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Zähne zusammenbiss, denn die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer spannten sich und abermals nickte er Albus zu, denn ihm konnte oder wollte er nichts abschlagen.

„Dann wünsche ich viel Erfolg", sagte Albus verabschiedend, während er beide zur Tür begleitete.

Mit dem Pergament in der Hand eilte Hermine hinter Severus die Wendeltreppe hinunter und sie rannte ihm nach, bis sie aufgeholt hatte und etwas aus der Puste gekommen fragte: „Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?" Er reagierte nicht, sondern legte nur noch einen Schritt zu. „Den ganzen Tag über waren Sie erträglich", sagte Hermine, während sie mit ihm mitzuhalten versuchte. „Warum sind Sie auf einmal wieder so ein Ekel?"

Er drehte sich blitzschnell um, so dass sie in ihn hineinlief, bevor sie wieder einen Schritt zurückging, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihm und sich zu bringen.

„Was haben Sie eben gesagt?", zischelte er bedrohlich, bevor er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ach, Sie reagieren ja doch auf mich", konterte sie.

Eines seiner Augenlider zuckte, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte, während sie ihm folgte und ständig fragte, was nur geschehen sei, dass er jetzt so übelgelaunt wäre. Ob ihn jemand gekränkt hätte oder ob er andere Beschwerden hätte. Möglicherweise, denn das war ihr als Erstes in den Sinn gekommen, hatte Harrys indirekte Erwähnung an seine Kindheit, an den Verlust seiner Eltern, in Severus wieder so ein trauriges Gefühl wachgerufen.

Als sie ihm sogar in die Kerker folgte, obwohl sie selbst im vierten Stock wohnte, da giftete er sie an: „Warum folgen Sie mir wie ein treudummer Hund?"

„Ach kommen Sie, wir beide wissen doch, dass Sie Hunde mögen. Außerdem sagt mir der Name von dem Trank etwas und ich dachte, wir könnten beide noch etwas in Ihren Büchern blättern."

„Ah, Sie wollen wieder etwas dunkle Magie auftanken; Sie haben ja lange nichts dergleichen gelesen", warf er ihr höhnisch vor, als er sein privates Büro betrat und die Tür hinter sich einfach offen stehen ließ, damit sie auch eintreten könnte, aber ihr gleichzeitig auch klar wurde, dass er momentan nicht in der Stimmung war, seine Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu wollen.

„Ich muss gar nichts 'tanken', aber Sie dürfen mir trotzdem etwas zu trinken anbieten."

Sie legte den Brief unaufgefordert auf das kleine Pult, an welchem sie damals die Traumdeutung für ihn geschrieben hatte. Mittlerweile bezeichnete sie den kleinen Arbeitsplatz als ihren eigenen.

„Von 'Schlafes Bruder' habe ich schon einmal gelesen, aber mir fällt nicht ein, in welchem Buch", behauptete sie.

„Das halte ich nicht für möglich, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Sie sich neben den schwarzmagischen Büchern, die ich Ihnen zu lesen gegeben habe, noch andere zu Gemüte geführt haben. Es sei denn, Sie haben ihr neu entdecktes Steckenpferd ausgedehnt, ohne mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Sie ignorierte seine letzte Bemerkung und stimmte innerlich seiner ersten zu, obwohl sie hundertprozentig davon überzeugt war, erst vor kurzem über den Trank gestolpert zu sein. Sie rief sich alle schwarzmagischen Bücher ins Gedächtnis, die sie jemals aufgeschlagen hatte und mit einem Male hatte sie die Antwort.

„Ja, natürlich!", sagte sie, als er ihr plötzlich wieder eingefallen war und womit sie Severus' Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Die Bücher, die Sie in Ihrem Labor haben liegen lassen! Da waren zwei schwarzmagische Bücher dabei und in einem von denen habe ich geblättert, bis Sie gekommen waren…" Sie verstummte, als sie sich vor Augen hielt, was danach geschehen war; dass er gesagt hatte, sie würde Bellatrix Lestrange ähnlich werden und ihr fiel auch wieder ein, dass sie in der gleichen Nacht Harry geküsst hatte.

Peinlich berührt sagte sie: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in dem Buch stand. Zeigen Sie mir die Bücher bitte?"

„Wenn Sie sich so sicher sind…", sagte er, bevor er das Büro verließ, um ins Labor zu gehen, wo er sie versteckt haben musste. Er kam mit den beiden Büchern zurück, legte sie auf ihr Pult und zog seinen Stab, bevor er einen Schutzzauber sprach, damit man die Seiten aufschlagen konnte, ohne von ihnen verführt zu werden. „Bitteschön."

„Danke." Sie setzte sich und begann zu blättern, bis sie fragte: „Sagen Sie, welche Seite hatten Sie damals in diesem Buch nochmal aufgeschlagen?"

„Was tut das zur Sache?" Er klang sehr grantig.

„Weil ich ein paar Seiten zurückgeblättert hatte. Ich würde es schneller finden, wenn ich die Seitezahl kennen würde", erklärte sie.

Er nannte ihr die Seite offensichtlich aus dem Kopf, so dass sie sie aufschlagen konnte. Schon war sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht mehr bei Schlafes Bruder, sondern bei Severus' kleinem Geheimnis, denn die genannte Seite behandelte, wie man etwas durch schwarze Magie Zerstörtes wieder zusammenfügen könnte.

„Sie sagen mir nicht, was Sie suchen oder Severus?", fragte sie mutig, wenn auch leise und flehend. Er blickte ihr starr in die Augen und schien tatsächlich einen Moment lang mit sich zu hadern, bevor er zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie wissen aber, dass ich Ihnen helfen möchte?"

„Es geht hier um eine Anfrage aus dem Krankenhaus und nicht um…" Er stoppte sich selbst, bevor er zu einem Schrank hinüberging.

Seufzend blätterte Hermine einige Seiten vor, als Severus ihr plötzlich ein Glas unter die Nase hielt. Der scharfe, aber aromatische Duft ließ sie erstaunt aufblicken.

„Sie sagten doch", begann Severus ruhig, „dass ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten darf." Das Glas stellte er auf ihren Tisch, bevor er sie darüber aufklärte: „Der edle Tropfen stammt aus dem Jahr, an dem das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei beschlossen wurde."

Sie machte ganz große Augen und fragte: „1792? Und davon geben Sie mir etwas?"

„Ich habe die Flasche gestern Abend bereits angebrochen."

Hermine roch an dem Inhalt des Glases, bevor sie beschämt offenbarte: „Das wird Verschwendung sein, wenn ich ihn trinke. Ich werde keinen Unterschied zu anderen Marken feststellen können."

„Hab ich Sie denn um ein fachmännisches Urteil über den Geschmack gebeten?", fragte er spöttisch, so dass sie beleidigt den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann genießen Sie ihn."

Einen winzigen Schluck kostete sie von dem Whisky, der leicht auf ihrer Zunge brannte und ihre Kehle erwärmte. Im Buch blätternd fand sie die Stelle, die sie schon einmal fasziniert überflogen hatte und in Gedanken las sie: 'Wie Schlafes Bruder ist auch jener Verwandter von Felix Felicis nicht den Glücksbringern zuzuordnen. Mit einem Trank wie auch mit einem Fluch lassen sich gelenkte Schicksalsschläge für verhasste Mitmenschen gezielt herbeirufen.'

Schlafes Bruder war hier angesprochen worden, obwohl sich das Kapitel eigentlich um das Pendant zum Felix Felicis handelte, aber wenn Schlafes Bruder hier nochmals genannt wurde, dann musste er in den vorigen Kapiteln bereits ausführlicher behandelt worden sein, also blätterte sie weiter zurück.

Beim Durchblättern stieß sie auf ganz furchtbare Tränke wie zum Beispiel der „Zänkerzunge", einem Trank, der die Zunge dermaßen anschwellen ließ, dass sie einem den Mund auseinander reißen konnte, was einen qualvollen Tod bedeutete, wenn man vorher nicht schon an dem aufgeblähten Muskel erstickt war.

Weil Hermine ohne es zu wissen ihr Gesicht verzog, fragte Severus, der sie offensichtlich beobachtet hatte: „Über was sind Sie gerade gestolpert?"

Sie blickte erschrocken auf, schüttelte sachte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Über etwas ganz Scheußliches."

„Das Buch ist voll mit Abscheulichkeiten. Vielleicht wäre es besser, nichts konzentriert zu lesen, sondern es nur ein wenig zu überfliegen."

Während sie weiter in dem Buch blätterte, denn ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gab es in dieser antiquarischen Schrift nicht, setzte Severus sich mit ein paar Unterlagen an seinen Schreibtisch, um konzentriert seiner eigenen Forschung nachzugehen, denn er las die Resultate seines Bluttrankes, die Sanguini niedergeschrieben hatte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte Hermine ganz aufgeregt: „Oh mein Gott, hier ist es! Es ist kein komplettes Kapitel über den Trank; er wird nur angesprochen, aber die Zutaten werden immerhin aufgelistet." Severus näherte sich ihr, während sie noch einen Augenblick las und dann zu der Erkenntnis kam: „Es steht nicht hier, wie er zubereitet wird."

„Ich denke, dass die genannten Zutaten für Professor Junot bereits einen willkommenen Hinweis darstellen werden." Er beugte sich über das Buch und las ein paar Stellen, bevor er sagte: „Kopieren Sie die Textstelle, den Buchtitel und die Seitenzahl, damit die Professorin noch heute, auch wenn der Abend schon spät ist, eine Antwort-Eule erhält."

Ihr Glas Whisky hatte Hermine im Nu geleert. Der Geschmack war angenehm, die leicht brennende Hitze in der Kehle willkommen. Das leere Glas stellte sie zurück auf ihr Pult und sie sagte nicht nein, als sich Severus mit der Flasche Whisky näherte, um ihr etwas nachzuschenken.

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem heruntergekommenen Muggel-Pub in der Nähe des Örtchens Clova ließ sich Mundungus von einer drallen Gastwirtin ein weiteres Glas Single-Malt-Whisky einschenken.

„Womit willst du das nachher bezahlen, Fletcher?" Die mollige Dame mit dem hübschen Gesicht schäkerte gern mit ihren Gästen.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab genug Asche bei mir", er klopfte an seine Brusttasche, „und wenn's nich' reicht, dann helfe ich in der Küche beim Abwaschen." Er war mittlerweile leicht angetrunken und klang daher etwas lallend, aber er war überaus gut gelaunt, was an der Wirtin liegen mochte. Er zog die Dame an sich heran, so dass sie ihm auf den Schoß plumpste, was den hölzernen Stuhl unter ihm bedrohlich knarren ließ.

„Nicht doch", sagte sie, als sie sich nur halbherzig aus seinem Griff zu befreien versuchte und dabei über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. „Das letzte Mal, als du mir zu nahe gekommen bist, habe ich mein Uhr vermisst."

Daran konnte er sich erinnern, denn er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, die gestohlene Uhr zu versetzen.

„Meinst du die hier?" Er griff in seine Jackentasche und reichte ihr die Uhr mit den Worten: „Scheint dir beim letzten Mal aus der Tasche gefallen zu sein." Sie grinste, zog aber eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, weil sie ihm nicht ganz glauben konnte.

Nachdem sie die Uhr eingesteckt und sich erhoben hatte, wollte sie wissen: „Soll ich dir gleich die Flasche da lassen?"

„Nein, mein Rauschegoldengel, ich genieße jeden 'Besuch' von dir an meinem Tisch", erwiderte er schäkernd.

Sich in dem Pub umblickend erspähte er einige finstere Gesellen. In der Muggelwelt gab es nicht weniger Diebe, Trickspieler und andere Halunken; alles in allem fand sich hier der gleiche Schlag Mensch wie auch in der Zaubererwelt wieder: Schwätzer, Zuhälter, Verbrecher – das gleiche Gesocks, wie man es auch zuhauf im Eberkopf antreffen konnte. Mundungus fühlte sich hier sehr wohl.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zum spärlich besuchten Pub, bevor zwei Männer und zwei Frauen eintraten. Die vier neuen Gäste, offensichtlich ein Ehepaar, ein junger Mann und eine ältere Frau, klopften sich den Schnee von den Schultern, was Mundungus vor Augen hielt, dass es draußen schneien musste und zwar nicht zu wenig. Er hoffte, dass die vier ihre Mäntel vorn am Eingang an die Garderobe hängen würden, damit er beim Hinausgehen lange Finger machen konnte, aber sie nahmen ihre Kleidung leider mit, als sie einen Tisch suchten.

Einen der Männer erkannte Mundungus, denn er war der Überzeugung, den schon einmal im Auftrag des Phönixordens belauscht zu haben. Der andere, jüngere war wegen des hochgeklappten Kragens seiner Jacke nicht zu erkennen. Abrupt entschloss Mundungus sich dazu, auch wenn es den Orden nicht mehr gab, wie damals den Betrunkenen zu mimen, um in Ruhe lauschen zu können. So könnte er selbst harmlos wirken und die Gruppe würde ihm keine Beachtung schenken. Das war eine Aufgabe – davon war er selbst überzeugt –, die er hervorragend bewältigen könnte.

Langsam lehnte er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, um den Oberkörper und Kopf etwas nach vorn fallen zu lassen, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht gut erkennen würde. Die Augenlider etwas gesenkt griff er mit beiden Händen nach seinem Glas Whisky, um leise in ein gemurmeltes Selbstgespräch zu verfallen, so dass jeder, der ihn jetzt erst erblickte, ihm jegliche Nüchternheit absprechen würde.

Wie erhofft setzten sich die gerade eingetroffenen Muggel an den großen Tisch, der nur mit einer hölzernen Spanischen Wand von dem seinen getrennt war. Durch die gemusterten Löcher der Abtrennung zwischen den Tischen konnte er alles bestens hören.

„Langsam macht er mir Angst", sagte die ältere Frau, die Mundungus über sechzig Jahre alt schätzte.

„Mir macht es Angst", begann die andere Frau, „dass man es anscheinend wirklich auf ihn abgesehen hat. Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie stark er geblutet hat?"

Ihr Ehemann versuchte zu erklären: „Es ist aber nicht auszuschließen, dass das eine völlig normale Ursache haben könnte, meine Liebe."

„Normal?", fragte sie spöttisch zurück. „Ich hatte noch nie Nasenbluten in solchem Ausmaß! Erzähl mir nicht, dass es normal wäre."

„Ich wollte mit 'normal' auch nur sagen", der Mann senkte seine Stimme, aber Mundungus hörte ihn trotzdem, „dass es nicht mit Zauberei zu tun haben muss. Es kann auch andere Gründe dafür geben."

„Er fügt es sich bestimmt selbst zu", sagte die ältere Frau mit verärgerter Stimme.

„Nein, Eleanor, das glaube ich nicht. Warum sollte er? Wenn er uns weismachen möchte, dass man ihm mit einem Schadenszauber das Leben zur Hölle macht, damit wir brav an seiner Seite bleiben, warum hat er dann so vielen von uns vor den Kopf gestoßen? Warum hat er vorhin Alex und Arnold so niedergemacht, wo die doch die Einzigen sind, die ihm noch wertvolle Informationen 'von drüben' geben können?"

Die beiden letzten Namen waren Mundungus wohl bekannt, denn es handelte sich um die Squibs, von denen er mal – wahrscheinlich während eines Ordenstreffens – gehört hatte.

„Wir sind jetzt nur noch vierundzwanzig Personen und ich denke, dass nach Hopkins' letztem 'Anfall' noch ein paar gehen werden", sagte der Mann um die vierzig. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin", fügte er leiser hinzu, „dann will ich diesen Mann nicht mehr unterstützen."

Seine Frau fraget erbost: „Ja, willst du denn gar nicht die Männer zur Rechenschaft ziehen, die unsere Söhne einfach…" Die Stimme der Ehefrau begann zu zittern, so dass sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Claudine, ich verstehe dich und ja, ich würde diese Mistkerle gern selbst zur Strecke bringen, aber was, wenn die gar nicht mehr leben oder im Gefängnis sitzen?", fragte ihr Mann.

Mundungus hörte das erste Mal den jungen Mann sprechen und er konnte einen leichten, spanischen Akzent ausmachen, als dieser vorsichtig fragte: „Was ist mit euren Söhnen geschehen?"

Der Mann holte einmal tief Luft. „Eines Nachts kamen fünf ganz in schwarz gekleidete Männer auf unseren Hof…"

Er hielt inne, weil seine Frau aufstand und unterbrach: „Ich bin mal eben woanders. Eleanor, kommst du mit?"

Die Ältere stand auf und leistete Claudine Gesellschaft.

„Sie erträgt es nicht, wenn ich darüber rede", entschuldigte sich der Mann.

„Fünf in schwarz gekleidete Männer?", wiederholte der Jüngere.

„Ja, die kamen nachts auf unseren Hof und sperrten Claudine und mich in den Stall. Wir konnten nur durch ein kleines Fenster sehen, was draußen geschah. Zwei von unseren Söhnen haben sie sofort umgebracht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie das getan haben; sie haben ihre Holzstäbe auf sie gerichtet und etwas gesagt, da glimmte alles grün und mit einem Male lagen sie am Boden." Man konnte dem Mann anhören, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, über diesen Vorfall zu sprechen. Mit zittriger Stimme erzählte er, so dass auch Mundungus jedes Wort hören konnte: „Mein Jüngster, David, der war gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt. Sie haben ihn…" Er holte nochmals tief Luft: „Sie haben ihn gequält. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er krümmte sich minutenlang vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Ich wollte über das Mobiltelefon die Polizei rufen, aber die Verbindung war gestört. Als die Gestalten spurlos verschwunden waren, habe ich endlich die Polizei rufen können. Die haben uns befreit. Von den Tätern gab es weit und breit keine Spur. Der einzige Beweis für ihren 'Besuch' waren die drei toten Körper unserer Kinder, die sie ins Schweinegehege geworfen hatten."

Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte der junge Mann, der offensichtlich um Worte verlegen war: „Das tut mir so Leid, das muss grauenvoll gewesen sein."

„Noch viel grauenvoller war, als die Ärzte uns mitteilten, dass bei allen dreien kein unnatürlicher Tod festgestellt werden konnte. Bei den älteren beiden haben sie einfach nur 'Herzstillstand' auf ihren Bericht geschrieben und bei David war es angeblich ein Schlaganfall gewesen. Mit fünfzehn Jahren! Niemand hat uns geglaubt, dass wir überfallen worden waren, nicht ein einziger!" Die Stimme des Mannes war ein wenig lauter geworden, doch er beruhigte sich wieder, bevor er erklärte: „Niemand hatte uns geglaubt, bis wir Hopkins getroffen haben und der hat uns über die Zaubererwelt aufgeklärt. Da machte plötzlich alles einen Sinn. Die Holzstäbe, die schwarzen Kutten und der plötzliche Tod unserer Kinder. Überzeugt hat er uns mit einer Zeitung, in der sich die Bilder bewegten. Ich habe vorher noch nie etwas Derartiges gesehen. Für Claudine und mich war klar, dass es Zauberer gewesen sein mussten, die unsere Kinder umgebracht haben."

Claudine und Eleanor waren noch immer nicht zurück, so dass die beiden Männer sich zu Mundungus' Glück noch ein wenig unterhielten.

Der Ehemann hatte einen großen Schluck Whisky genommen, bevor er sagte: „Wir sind ja schon ein paar Jahre mit dabei und ich denke, ich habe einen guten Überblick über diese Zaubererwelt erhalten. Du hast den Tagespropheten ja auch mehr als nur einmal gelesen oder?" Der junge Mann schien nur zu nicken, den Mundungus hörte wieder den älteren von den beiden sprechen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die finsteren Gestalten welche von diesen 'Todesser' waren, von denen die Zeitung geschrieben hat. Verstehst du, Junge? Die sind selbst bei 'denen' Verbrecher! Ich habe jeden verdammten Artikel gelesen, sobald Alex ein neues Exemplar mitgebracht hat und ich habe mittlerweile nicht den Eindruck, dass die alle gefährlich sind."

„Aber Hopkins sagt…"

Der junge Mann wurde unwirsch unterbrochen: „Was Hopkins sagt ist mir gleich!" Der Mann seufzte. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht so grantig werden. Ich habe gehört, dass du deine Mutter damals verloren hast. Wahrscheinlich auf die gleiche Art, nicht wahr?"

Der junge Mann kam ins Stottern: „Sie haben ihr… Man hat sie… Meine Mutter hat sich danach das Leben genommen, weil sie es nicht ertragen hat."

„Wie alt warst du da?"

„Zwölf", erwiderte der junge Mann zaghaft.

„In so jungen Jahren seine Mutter zu verlieren ist ein harter Schicksalsschlag. Wann hat dein Vater Hopkins kennen gelernt?", fragte der ältere am Tisch.

„Während der Beerdigung."

„So lange kennt Alejandro ihn schon? Das wusste ich gar nicht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte der Mann: „Hast du das Mädchen für böse gehalten?"

Mundungus hörte ganz genau hin, um vielleicht noch den Namen des Mädchens zu erfahren, damit er mit seinen Informationen über Hopkins' Anhänger beim Minister oder bei Dumbledore Eindruck schinden konnte.

Der junge Mann hatte noch immer nicht geantwortet, so dass der ältere nochmals fragte: „War sie dir unheimlich oder kam sie dir normal vor? Ich frage nur, weil ich gelesen habe, dass einige aus unserer Welt mit diesen Kräften geboren werden und…"

Jetzt unterbrach der junge Mann: „Das ist kein Geschenk des Himmels, es sind Hexenkräfte! Die gehören auf den Scheiterhaufen!"

Sich langsam aufrecht hinsetzend führte Mundungus das Glas zum Mund, um einen Schluck zu nehmen, während er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, mit einem Auge einen Blick durch die Spanische Wand zu riskieren, um endlich den jungen Mann genauer betrachten zu können. Als er für einen Moment glaubte, Harry Potter zu erblicken, da verschluckte er sich und spuckte etwas von dem guten Whisky auf seinen Tisch.


	145. Vorbereitungen

Hi Daniel,

die Weasleys werden für Harry natürlich immer eine Familie sein, besonders wenn er bei ihnen einheiraten wird. Das gleiche Gefühl, eine Familie zu haben, kann man auch erleben, wenn man Menschen um sich hat, die man mag. Harry ist ja in dieser Geschichte nach dem Sieg über Voldemort extrem harmoniebedürftig, was er gern mit anderen teilt.

Hopkins' Leute hinterfragen langsam die gesamte Situation. Die Informationen, die die Muggel u.a. aus dem Tagespropheten entnommen haben, deutet jeder für sich. Einige fangen an, nicht alle Hexen und Zauberer über einen Kamm zu scheren, weil sie gelesen haben, dass die sogenannten "Todesser" auch in der magischen Welt verpönt sind. Wenn Hopkins nicht aufpasst, rennen ihm die Anhänger weg.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Mit einer Kiste voller Einladungen zur Hochzeit war Draco noch am gleichen Abend zur Eulerei gegangen, um sie an die Gäste zu senden. Dort traf er auf Hermine, die selbst gerade eine Eule abgeschickt hatte.

Als sie ihn bemerkte, erklärte sie: „Das Mungos hatte eine Anfrage wegen eines schwarzmagischen Trankes gestellt. Ich denke, wir haben etwas gefunden, das Pansy helfen könnte."

Die Kiste auf einen hüfthohen Sockel abstellend fragte Draco: „Sie ist noch immer nicht gesund? Harry hatte mir erzählt, sie wäre wie tot."

„Ja, das hat mir Remus auch erzählt. In dem Brief vom Mungos wurde nicht erwähnt, für welchen Patienten man diese Information benötigen würden, aber ich weiß, dass es sich nur um Pansy handeln kann; allein schon wegen dem Trank, denn der heißt 'Schlafes Bruder'."

„Und was genau macht der Trank?", wollte Draco wissen, während er eine Eule zu sich rief, um ihr den ersten Brief ans Bein zu binden. Glücklicherweise hatte der Direktor ihm erlaubt, sämtliche schuleigenen Eulen für die Einladungen benutzen zu dürfen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermine. „Der Titel lässt ahnen, dass der Trank etwas mit dem Tod zu tun haben muss, aber er tötet einen ja offensichtlich nicht. Er wird wohl Leblosigkeit in Perfektion vorgaukeln. Leider stand in dem Buch nichts über die Zubereitung oder was er anrichten kann."

Hermine näherte sich ihm, rief eine der Eulen zu sich und nahm, ohne Draco vorher zu fragen, eine der Einladungen in die Hand, um sie an dem Vogel zu befestigen. Während sie ihm half, erzählte sie: „Unter dem Trank war ein Querverweis auf ein anderes Buch, aber Severus meinte, das würde er nicht besitzen."

„Wie heißt das andere Buch?", wollte er wissen.

„'Pfad ins Verderben'."

„Habe ich leider noch nie von gehört. Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so."

Zu einigen Namen, die Hermine auf den Umschlägen gelesen hatte, gab sie Erinnerungen an früher zum Besten, bei denen Draco aufmerksam lauschte. Sie erzählte von Eloise Midgen, die damals ganz schlimm unter Akne gelitten hatte. Draco erinnerte sich sogar an das Mädchen, weil er sie mehrmals zum Weinen gebracht hatte, wenn er sie auf einem einsamen Schulkorridor angetroffen und sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte. An Ernie Macmillan konnte sich er sich ebenfalls gut erinnern, der er war der einzige Hufflepuff gewesen, der im sechsten Schuljahr das Fach Zaubertränke belegt hatte.

„Hast du Angst vor der Hochzeit?", fragte sie plötzlich geradeheraus.

Obwohl er innerlich bejahte, erwiderte er: „Nein, warum sollte ich auch?" Er überdachte ihre Frage nochmals und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Hermine sie wegen der geladenen Gäste gestellt haben konnte, so dass er sagte: „Ich vermute, dass einige gar nicht kommen werden."

„Ich denke, dass so gut wie alle kommen werden", widersprach sie lächelnd.

Nachdem sie die Post verschickt hatten, bedankte er sich herzlich für ihre Hilfe. Beide gingen zurück zum Schloss, bevor sie sich mit den Worten „Bis Morgen!" verabschiedeten.

Die Hochzeit sollte am Dienstag, also schon in zwei Tagen stattfinden – genau einen Tag vor Heiligabend. Draco war nicht mehr er selbst. Beim Frühstück am Lehrertisch schien er zerstreut und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um die große Feier. Mit Familie Bones würde er gleich nach dem Frühstück die Räumlichkeiten in Malfoy Manor begutachten und mit den später hinzustoßenden Ministeriumsangestellten wollte man die Zeremonie durchsprechen. Absolut nichts wollte er dem Zufall überlassen. Gleich danach musste er seinen maßgeschneiderten Hochzeitsanzug, den dazugehörigen Umhang und die neuen Schuhe abholen. Er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben, das er noch heute erledigen musste und so grübelte er, während um ihn herum die über die Feiertage wenigen verbliebenen Lehrer sowie die Schüler Meredith und Gordian sich lebhaft unterhielten.

„Die Ringe!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm hinaus.

Severus, der neben ihm saß, fragte verdutzt: „Was bitte?"

„Herrje, ich muss mir Notizen machen, sonst vergesse ich noch sie abzuholen", murmelte Draco, ohne auf die anderen zu achten, während er sich aus seiner Serviette ein Stück Pergament zauberte, um die wichtigen Punkte aufzuschreiben.

Draco war beschäftigt und beachtete daher nicht die vielen Posteulen, die sich dem Lehrertisch von oben näherten.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Direktor, bevor er nach oben blickte.

Draco folgte seinem Blick. „Oh, das werden die ersten Absagen sein", vermutete er laut, bevor er die Eulen an einen der großen leeren Tische lotste, um die Briefe entgegenzunehmen. Hermine und Harry beobachteten mit trauriger Miene, wie Draco mindestens vierzig Umschläge öffnete, hineinblickte und wieder schloss.

Nachdem er zurück an den Tisch gekommen war, fragte Harry: „Waren es Absagen?"

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blickte Draco auf, bevor er klarstellte: „Nein, das waren bisher alles Zusagen und kurze Mitteilungen. Manche haben uns informiert, dass sie ihre Kinder oder ihren Lebenspartner mitbringen werden, andere schrieben, dass sie erst nach der Zeremonie eintreffen können, also ein wenig später kommen werden."

„Ich war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit", sagte Gordian unerwartet. „Wie läuft das so ab?"

Ein wenig stutzend blickte Draco in die Runde und er bemerkte, dass er alle, die am Tisch saßen, zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte, bis auf Meredith und Gordian. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Professor Sprout wenigstens ihre Pflegetochter Meredith mitbringen würde und wenn ja, was Gordian dann den lieben langen Tag über treiben würde, wenn der Direktor und Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Harry sowie Hagrid übermorgen nicht in Hogwarts sein würden.

„Möchtest du kommen?", fragte Draco höflich. Als Gordian zu Meredith blickte, versicherte Draco: „Und Meredith natürlich auch."

„Oh ja, sehr gern!", sagte das junge Mädchen.

„Da wird sich Mr. Filch aber freuen", begann Albus, „dass er das Schloss mal fast ganz für sich allein hat. Professor Svelte bleibt über die Ferien hier, aber er ist momentan offensichtlich anderweitig beschäftigt." Er fehlte am Frühstückstisch.

„Was trägt man auf einer Hochzeitsfeier?", fragte Meredith neugierig und schaute derweil um Rat suchend zu Ginny und Hermine hinüber.

„Susan und ich haben in der Einladung darum gebeten, dass die Zauberer vorzugsweise im Festgewand und die Muggel in Smoking und Abendkleid erscheinen möchten. Es soll sehr festlich zugehen", erklärte Draco gelassen, während er sich nebenbei etwas notierte.

Harry hingegen war weniger gelassen. „Wo stand in der Einladung was von Festgewand und Smoking?"

Die Antwort übernahm Hermine, denn sie erklärte: „Es stand etwas von 'schwarzer Krawatte' in der Einladung; das ist in der Muggelwelt ein Hinweis auf eine sehr elegante Feier, Harry. Man sollte sich sehr stilvoll kleiden, wie für einen Opernbesuch oder eine wichtige Gala, also gegebenenfalls im Smoking erscheinen."

„Ich habe keinen Smoking!", sagte Harry aufgebracht, weil er ahnte, dass er noch einen besorgen musste. „Ich haben nur einen schwarzen Anzug."

Ginny versuchte ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Du als Zauberer solltest auch eher ein Festgewand tragen." Mit ihrem Beruhigungsversuch hatte sie Harrys Anflug von Panik nur noch verschlimmert.

„Was genau ist ein Festgewand? Himmel, klärt mich einer bitte auf, damit ich mich nicht blamiere!", forderte er.

„Das, Harry, bekommen Sie sicherlich auch ganz gut auf die Reihe, ohne dass Sie sich einen bekleidungstechnischen Fauxpas erlauben", spottete Severus.

Severus ignorierend sagte Harry zu Ginny und Hermine: „Ich muss einkaufen gehen! Ich muss so ein Festgewand kaufen, was auch immer das ist."

„Dann kommst du nachher einfach mit uns mit", sagte Hermine. „Ginny und ich holen unsere Gewänder ab. Ich denke, auf die Schnelle finden wir auch etwas für dich."

„Hermine, vergiss nicht, dass du um halb eins in Malfoy Manor sein musst, damit wir die Zeremonie besprechen können", erinnerte Draco.

Wegen ihrer weit aufgerissenen Augen konnte man gut erkennen, dass sie diesen Termin vergessen hatte.

„Ich werde da sein, keine Sorge."

Während Draco sich zusammen mit seiner Mutter nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor machte, nahmen Ginny und Hermine Harry an die Hand, um mit ihm in der Winkelgasse das nach dem Krieg neu eröffnete Bekleidungsgeschäft zu besuchen. In dem Geschäft waren so wundervoll geschneiderte Kunstwerke zu betrachten, dass er sich selbst ganz schäbig vorkam, weil er nur Jeans und einen alten Pullover trug.

Der Laden schien nur im ersten Moment sehr verlassen, bis Ginny einen Verkäufer bemerkte, der unter einem Berg von Stoffen etwas zu suchen schien.

„Entschuldigung?", sagte Ginny, um den Verkäufer auf Kundschaft aufmerksam zu machen.

Erschrocken blickte ein Herr mit großem gezwirbeltem Schnurbart auf. Die pechschwarzen Haare glänzten durch die Pomade schlimmer als die von Severus, doch sie waren im Gegensatz zu denen des Tränkelehrers streng durch einen Seitenscheitel getrennt.

Der Verkäufer fragte durch die Nase sprechend und dadurch ein wenig blasiert klingend: „Sie wünschen?"

„Wir beide", sie nickte zu Hermine hinüber, „möchten die bestellten Gewänder abholen."

„Und auf welchen Namen geht die Bestellung bitteschön?"

„Miss Weasley und Miss Granger", antwortete Hermine, woraufhin der Herr, der mit seiner rechten Hand über den Kragenaufschlag seines schicken Zaubererjacketts strich und für einen Moment Harry betrachtete – oder vielmehr dessen Kleidung, die ihm zu missfallen schien.

Hinter dem Verkäufer stand eine Tür offen und er drehte sich, um in diese Richtung zu rufen: „Jolande?" Eine zierliche Frau mittleren Alters trat heraus. „Holen Sie doch bitte die beiden Gewänder für Miss Granger und Miss Weasley." Jolande nickte und verschwand wieder im Lager.

Nachdem der Verkäufer abermals Harry begutachtet hatte und dabei unmerklich das Gesicht verzog, was man lediglich an seinem Schnurrbart sehen konnte, denn eine Seite der aufgeplusterten Oberlippenhaarpracht schien sich selbstständig zu machen und wanderte ein wenig in die Höhe, da sagte Hermine: „Wir suchen für unseren Freund ein Festgewand. Es soll für eine Hochzeitsfeier sein."

„Oh", machte er, als sich der Mann ertappt fühlte, Harry angestarrt zu haben.

Er kam auf Harry zu und betrachtete seinen Kunden mit kritischem Auge von oben bis unten, während Harry verlegen überall hinschaute, nur nicht ins Gesicht des Verkäufers oder auf dessen riesigen Schnauzer, der an den Seiten nach oben gedreht war. Der Verkäufer ging langsam um Harry herum und begutachtete ihn. Jolande kam derweil zurück in den Verkaufsraum; hinter ihr schwebten die beiden Gewänder, die sie in der Luft hängen ließ, so dass Hermine und Ginny sie sich ansehen konnten.

„Jolande, holen Sie bitte eine kleine Auswahl unserer Beamish-Garderoben." Der Verkäufer hatte seine Kollegin nicht einmal angesehen, sondern stattdessen Harrys Statur sehr genau betrachtet.

„Welche Größe, Sir?", fragte die Angestellte.

Den Rumpf seines Kunden musternd sagte er näselnd: „Etwas mit schmalen Schultern." Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. „Und im Schritt etwas enger, mit nicht ganz so langen Hosenbeinen. Holen Sie bitte auch das schwarze Ensemble mit der tannengrünen Stickerei."

'Im Schritt etwas enger', echote es in Harrys knallrotem Kopf.

Nach nur zwanzig Minuten hatten alle drei ihre verkleinerten und rissfest gezauberten Festgewänder in der Tasche. Harry war noch immer rot wie eine Tomate, doch Ginny und Hermine unterhielten sich angeregt über den offensichtlich fähigen, wenn auch recht eigentümlichen Verkäufer, der nur mit den Augen hatte Maß nehmen müssen und darüber hinaus auf Anhieb eine passende Farbe für Harry gewählt hatte.

„Ich muss jetzt nach Malfoy Manor und mir anhören, was ich als übermorgen als Trauzeugin alles tun und sagen muss", sagte Hermine verabschiedend.

Die beiden wünschten ihr viel Spaß, bevor sie selbst wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgingen.

In Malfoy Manor begrüßte Hermine die Familie Bones. Susans Eltern hatte sie nur einmal während des Krieges kennen gelernt, als sie mit Susan zusammen im Keller des elterlichen Hauses einen Trank gebraut hatten, der den Inferi schneller den Garaus machen sollte. Susans Trauzeugin war auch anwesend und wirkte ein wenig verschüchtert.

„Hallo Hannah", grüßte Hermine gut gelaunt.

„Hermine, du siehst gut aus." Hannah umarmte sie kurz, wie sie es nach der Schule oft getan hatten, wenn sie sich auf einem von Harry einberufenen DA-Treffen gesehen hatten.

Draco und seine Mutter übernahmen die kleine Führung durchs Haus, damit besonders Mr. und Mrs. Bones sich einen Überblick über die vorhandenen Räume machen konnten, die den Gästen zur Verfügung stehen sollten. Hannah und Hermine schlenderten den anderen hinterher und unterhielten sich, auch wenn die Stimmung von Hannahs Seite aus ein wenig bedrückt schien.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast deinen 'Heiler' gemacht?" Hannah hatte miterlebt, wie Hermine noch während der Kriegszeit sich dem Mungos verpflichtet hatte.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine stolz. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte."

„Und jetzt machst du noch deinen Meister in Zaubertränken?", wollte Hannah wissen, obwohl sie davon offensichtlich bereits Kenntnis hatte.

Nickend bejahte Hermine. „Ich wollte erst bei Belby anfangen, aber der hat keine Schüler mehr genommen. Im Nachhinein war es ganz gut so, er ist ja leider verstorben. Ich glaube, das hätte ich nicht ertragen, hätte ich ihn eines Morgens tot aufgefunden."

„Ja, davon habe ich gehört. Ich weiß ja, dass Remus sich immer bei ihm den Trank abgeholt hatte. Ich hoffe, er hat einen anderen Tränkemeister gefunden, der genauso wie Belby vertrauenswürdig ist."

Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Hannah zu offenbaren: „Snape macht den Trank." Verwundert und mit ein wenig Abscheu aufgrund der unangenehmen Erinnerungen an ihren ehemaligen Lehrer blickte Hannah fragend auf, weswegen Hermine versicherte: „Ja, wirklich! Na ja, eigentlich braue ich den Trank, aber alles mit Snapes Zutaten und er verlangt nicht einmal etwas von ihm."

Mit hörbaren Spott konterte Hannah: „Wahrscheinlich nur, weil Snape in den Trank spuckt, bevor er ihn Remus gibt."

„Nicht doch, Hannah", beschwichtigte Hermine ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin, denn es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass Hannah durch Todesser ihre Mutter verloren hatte, weswegen sie wenige Wochen nach Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres von Hogwarts abgegangen war. Ihre verständliche Abneigung gegenüber Todessern schien sich aufgrund der Hochzeit ihrer besten Freundin Susan wieder neu entfacht zu haben.

Vorwurfsvoll und gereizt fragte Hannah: „Warum musstest du ausgerechnet bei Snape anfangen?"

„Weil er einer der besten Zaubertränkemeister ist, wie auch Belby einer gewesen war", erwiderte Hermine ehrlich.

„Er ist ein Kotzbrocken!"

„Ich komme mit ihm gut aus." Hermine seufzte, bevor sie sagte: „Du hast doch damals auch Harrys Rede bei der Verleihung des Ordens verfolgt, Hannah. Auch ich sehe gewisse Dinge heute anders als früher, weil ich sie verstehe."

„Darf ich ganz ehrlich sein?" Ihr Gegenüber klang sehr schnippisch, doch trotzdem nickte Hermine, so dass Hannah sehr pampig erklärte: „Die Verbrechen von damals können nicht einfach wegapplaudiert werden, nur weil sich gewisse Herren, die ein bestimmtes Zeichen auf ihrem Unterarm tragen, von einer Sekunde zur anderen von einer anderen Seite zu zeigen versuchen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Susan über so etwas hinwegsehen kann."

„Draco hat niemanden auf dem Gewissen!", verteidigte Hermine ihn.

„Aber mit Sicherheit sein Vater! Susan heiratet in eine Familie ein, die einfach nicht gut für sie ist!"

Mittlerweile hatte sich Hermine den gleichen bissigen Ton angeeignet. „Warum bist du denn Trauzeugin geworden, wenn du so abfällig darüber denkst?"

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als zwei Herren vom Ministerium kamen, damit die Zeremonie geprobt werden konnte. Hermine und Hannah folgten den anderen und als sie den grünen Salon betraten, betrachtete sich Hermine für einen Moment in einem Spiegel; man konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen war.

Im gleichen Moment blickte Harry in den großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer, um nochmals sein Festgewand zu bestaunen, das er sich übergezogen hatte. So etwas Edles hatte er noch nie getragen und der Verkäufer hatte Recht behalten, denn die dunkelgrüne Seidenstickerei auf der schwarzen Hose und dem passenden Umhang schmeichelte seiner gesamten Erscheinung. Elegant warf Harry seinen Umhang ein wenig zurück und kam sich dabei für einen Moment so vor wie Gilderoy Lockhart, bei dem er diese selbst schmeichelnde Geste damals mehrmals beobachtet hatte. Er nahm sich vor, seinen Umhang nie wieder auf diese Art über seine Schultern zu werfen.

Ginny saß ruhig auf dem Bett und stillte Nicholas, während sie Harry beobachtete und dabei leise in sich hineingrinste. Als Harry den Umhang komplett ausgezogen hatte und er das taillenbetonte Jackett mit seinem dezenten grünschwarzen Muster betrachtete, da hörte er hinter sich: „Knackig!"

Schmunzelnd blickte er Ginny an, bevor er erneut in den Spiegel schaute und sagte: „Das Einzige, was so gar nicht zum Gesamtbild passen will, sind meine Haare."

Mit beiden flachen Händen versuchte er die Haare platt an den Kopf zu drücken, doch kaum ließ er von ihnen ab, sprangen sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche, zerzauste Form zurück.

„Dafür muss es doch einen Zauberspruch geben", murmelte er.

„Lass die Haare wie sie sind, Harry. Jeder kennt dich so."

Nicholas war während seines Mittagessens eingeschlafen, doch trotzdem klopfte Ginny ihm zaghaft auf den Rücken, bis die Luft in seinem Bauch von ganz allein entwich, bevor sie ihn in die Wiege legte und zudeckte.

„Was machen wir mit Nicholas? Nehmen wir ihn mit?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Allein möchte ich ihn nicht lassen, denn soweit ich weiß, hat Draco vorhin unseren Elf mündlich zur Hochzeit eingeladen." Die Verwunderung in Harrys Gesicht konnte man gar nicht übersehen, selbst wenn man sich sehr angestrengt hätte. Ginny lachte kurz auf, bevor sie ihm ihre Gedanken mitteilte. „Wir nehmen einfach die kleine Tragetasche für Nicholas mit und ein paar Windeln und wenn er Hunger hat, gibt es bestimmt ein freies Zimmer, das ich für den Moment belegen darf."

Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf seine eng anliegende Hose.

Sie seufzte verführerisch, bevor sie flüsterte: „Schnittig!"

„Was? Die Hose?", fragte er unschuldig, während er an sich hinunterblickte und kurz darauf seine Beinkleider kritisch im Spiegel beäugte und sich sogar zur Seite drehte, um seine wohl geformte Kehrseite zu betrachten.

Sie nickte, fügte aber schelmisch grinsend hinzu: „Und noch vieles mehr." Sie stand vom Bett auf, stellte sich direkt hinter ihn und hakte ihre Daumen im Hosenbund ein, um ein wenig daran zu zupfen. Den Verkäufer wiederholend sagte sie neckisch: „Und im Schritt etwas enger…"

Giggelnd ergriff Harry ihre Hände und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille, so dass sie sich eng an seinen Rücken schmiegen konnte.

Ginny drückte liebevoll zu und flüsterte: „Weißt du, auf was ich mich freue?"

„Auf was?"

„Auf unsere Flitterwochen!", erwiderte sie.

„In einem halben Jahr, Ginny, dann ist es soweit", versicherte er ihr, doch sie seufzte.

„Weißt du, was gemein ist?" Weil Harry den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte sie betrübt: „Tonks und Remus waren von uns allen am längsten verlobt. Noch vor uns beiden und vor Sirius und Anne. Ich finde das so schade."

„Sie warten, Ginny, bis sich das Blatt für sie zum Guten wendet und dann werden sie die Ersten sein, die den Antrag beim Ministerium einreichen." Harry lächelte ihr im Spiegel zu und vermutete laut: „Man wird sicherlich über sie in den Zeitungen berichten; der erste Werwolf, der vor den Traualtar tritt!"

„Es muss schlimm für die beiden sein", begann Ginny, „dass jeder um sie herum das bekommt, was die beiden sich so sehr wünschen."

Langsam drehte sich Harry zu Ginny herum, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und auf die Wange zu küssen. Er bekam nicht genug und küsste sie auch auf die Stirn und weil sie ihre Augen schloss und wonnig stöhnte, schenkte er ihr auch je einen Kuss auf ihre sanften Augenlider. Allerdings hatte Harry gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ginny ihn an den Oberarmen packen und aufs Bett werfen würde.

„Ginny." Es war ein erstauntes, wenn auch erwartungsvolles Flüstern gewesen.

Sie lächelte breit, legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch, bevor sie mit einem Schalk im Nacken sagte: „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie gut der Anti-Knitterzauber an deiner Kleidung hält, den Mr. Hemline uns für 'nur 23 Galleonen Aufpreis' aufgeschwatzt hat!"

Zur gleichen Zeit in Malfoy Manor erhaschte Hermine einen Blick auf Draco, der einen Kuss von Susan stahl. Beide strahlten dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre Augen wanderten einige Meter weiter zu Hannah, die das ebenfalls gesehen hatte und mit betretener Miene den Kopf schüttelte. Mr. und Mrs. Bones verabschiedeten gerade zusammen mit Mrs. Malfoy die Angestellten des Ministeriums, die sie übermorgen zur Trauung nochmals sehen würden.

Unter sich ließen sie sich im grünen Salon nieder. Hermine beobachtete, dass Susan sich verträumt den ganzen Raum ansah und sie ahnte, dass die zukünftige Braut sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie dieses Zimmer in zwei Tagen mit so vielen Gästen, der Dekoration von Wobbel und der riesigen Hochzeitstorte aussehen könnte.

„Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch beide", sagte Narzissa an ihren Sohn und dessen Verlobte gerichtet. Die anderen durften auch in den ersten Stock folgen und Hermine bemerkte, dass sie selbst wegen dieser Überraschung genauso aufgeregt war wie Susan und Draco.

Oben angelangt ging Narzissa einen der Flure hinunter, die zu den privaten Räumlichkeiten gehören mussten, denn hier hatten nur Draco, Narzissa und Wobbel aufgeräumt. Vor einer der vielen Türen stehend bleibend wandte sich Narzissa zu ihren Gästen. Ein seliges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, bevor sie die Tür öffnete, so dass Draco und Susan als Erste eintreten konnten. Hermine war mit Hannah zusammen die Letzte, die den Raum betrat, der sich als neu eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer entpuppte. Spätestens mit diesem Zimmer hatte Malfoy Manor seine dunkle Atmosphäre vollends abgelegt. Die helle Tapete mit ihren Häschen und Blumen fand selbst Hermine niedlich. Ein verträumtes Kinderbettchen mit sonnengelben Vorhängen stand in der Nähe des Fensters, gleich dahinter ein Wickeltisch aus hellem Holz. Die Wände waren mit neckischen Bildern verziert und verteilt im Zimmer lagen oder saßen überall Stofftiere und anderes Spielzeug.

Nachdem Hermine sich das Zimmer mit einem Anflug von Wehmut betrachtet hatte, hörte sie jemanden schluchzen. Es war Susan gewesen, der Freudentränen in den Augen standen und deren Lächeln nicht breiter hätte sein können, während sie sich das Zimmer besah und derweil ihren runden Bauch streichelte.

„Ich sehe schon", scherzte Mr. Bones, „dass meine Tochter nichts mehr bei uns halten wird." An Susan gewandt fragte er: „Dann steht es fest? Du wirst nach der Geburt hier wohnen?"

„Ja, das möchte ich gern", erwiderte sie und man konnte sehen und hören, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten konnte.

Nach der kleinen Überraschung für Draco und Susan flohte Hermine wieder nach Hogwarts. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber im Moment fühlte sie sich leer. Erst dachte sie, der Stress der letzten Tage hätte an ihren Kräften gezehrt, aber diese Art von Leere kannte sie noch zu gut aus Kriegszeiten und das, was sie jetzt verspürte, war etwas anderes. Der Gedanke daran, den heutigen Abend allein in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu verbringen, ließ sie mit einem Überraschungsbesuch bei Harry und Ginny liebäugeln, so dass hinunter ins Erdgeschoss ging. Als Anlass für ihren Besuch könnte sie das Gespräch mit Hannah nehmen.

Im Wohnzimmer ihrer Freunde angekommen fielen ihr gleich die beiden Kisten auf, die Harry noch immer nicht durchgesehen hatte. Offensichtlich konnte er sich nicht von den Erinnerungsstücken trennen, auch wenn es sich dabei nur um kaputtes Spielzeug handelte, welches er bei den Dursleys in seine kleinen Finger bekommen und nie wieder hergegeben hatte.

Sich den Kisten und somit auch der Schlafzimmertür nähernd wollte Hermine gerade laut nach Harry und Ginny rufen, als sie hinter der Tür Geräusche vernahm. Innehaltend lauschte sie und als sie sich der Situation bewusst wurde, fühlte sie, wie die Schamesröte über ihr Gesicht kriechen musste, denn ihre Wangen wurden ganz heiß. Es war ihr weniger unangenehm, versehentlich hier zu stehen und den eindeutigen Seufzern zu lauschen, denn viel unangenehmer wäre es, wenn einer der beiden unerwartet die Tür öffnen würde und sie in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Sie entschloss sich dazu, die beiden allein zu lassen und so lautlos wie nur möglich das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, um die Angelegenheit zu vergessen, als ihr Blick abermals auf die beiden Kisten mit Harrys alten Habseligkeiten fiel. In einem der großen Pappkartons befanden sich die wenigen Dinge, die einst Harrys Eltern gehört hatten; es war jedoch die andere Kiste, die ihr Interesse weckte.

Leise kniete sie sich nieder – die Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer ignorierend –, um die oberste Kiste zu öffnen. Sie nahm einige von Harrys alten Schulsachen heraus und auch das Fotoalbum, das Hagrid ihm mal geschenkt hatte.

Nach und nach räumte sie die Kiste leer, indem sie alles neben sich stapelte und dann, fast am Boden des Kartons, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Sie nahm keine Notiz davon, dass der Stapel neben der Kiste langsam zur Seite rutschte und das schwere Fotoalbum dumpf, wenn auch recht leise, auf den Boden schlug.

Nebenan im Schlafzimmer öffnete Harry abrupt seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür. Er bedeutete Ginny, sich nicht zu bewegen und er selbst musste den Atem anhalten, um etwas hören zu können. Tatsächlich vernahm er ein leises, reibendes Geräusch, das sich so anhörte, als würde jemand mit der flachen Hand über einen ledernen Buchrücken streichen.

Flüsternd fragte Ginny: „Ist da etwa jemand im Wohnzimmer?" Er blickte sie an und nickte, bevor er Ginny wortlos dazu aufforderte, von ihm hinunterzusteigen, damit er nachsehen konnte.

Als Erstes nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, bevor er sich seinen Morgenmantel überwarf und zur Tür ging. Nach einem wortlosen Zauber, damit die Tür sich lautlos öffnen würde, spähte er durch einen kleinen Spalt ins Wohnzimmer.

Verwundert darüber, dass Hermine heimlich in seinen Sachen kramte – nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, weil sie den Inhalt der Kisten längst kannte – schaute er weiter zu, ohne sie aufzuschrecken. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick verstand er, was Hermine dazu bewegt hatte, sich so still wie möglich zu verhalten.

Als sie das fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte, nahm sie es an sich, räumte die Kiste wieder ein und verließ schleunigst das Wohnzimmer.

Sich zu Ginny umdrehend und die Tür wieder schließend sagte Harry: „Es war nur Hedwig."


	146. Babbelhäschen

Hallo **lufa**,

da hat sich offensichtlich wieder eine deiner Reviews in Nichts aufgelöst... Wirklich schade! Bei anderen war das auch schon so. Trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass dir die letzten Kapitel auch gut gefallen haben. Ich hoffe, das nächste Mal Einzelheiten zu erfahren, was besonders angesprochen hat :)

Hi **Marlice**,

wenn das letzte Kapitel schon als "heiter und hell" bezeichnet wird, dann bin ich gespannt, wie du die nächsten nennst :)  
Die Hochzeit selbst kommt in Kap. 148, aber das ist ja nicht mehr weit.  
Schon eine Idee, was Hermine aus Harrys Kisten mitgenommen haben könnte, was sie selbst mit Severus verbindet? Mmmh...? Zum Glück hat Harry die Situation für alle drei sehr diskret behandelt, denn solche Momente können unter dicksten Freunden durchaus peinlich werden.

Hallo **Daniel**,

Harry sagt Ginny die wahrheit aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht. Er lässt Hermine die Möglichkeit etwas tun zu können, wovon er selbst weniger begeistert wäre, doch er glaubt an sie. Außerdem wollte er den Moment für keinen unangenehm gestalten. ;)

**An alle**: Der Begriff "Babbelhäschen" ist mir in einem HP-Lexikon über den Weg gelaufen und stammt wohl aus Band 7, bzw. aus "Beedle dem Barden", hat hier aber nichts damit zu tun - ich fand nur den Begriff so drollig, weswegen ich den eingebaut habe. Also nicht verwirren lassen. :)

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schwebend näherte sich der Hausgeist der Gryffindors der Bibliothek, doch nicht die wollte er aufsuchen, sondern eine ehemalige Schülerin, die im gleichen Stock wohnte. Ihre verschlossene Tür stellte für seine transparente Form kein Hindernis dar und so drang er in ihr Wohnzimmer ein, womit er sie erschreckte.

„Herrje!" Hermine fasste sich an die Brust.

„Ich bedaure außerordentlich Sie so überrascht zu haben. Ich hätte sehr gern geklopft, Miss Granger, aber…" Er schlug demonstrativ auf ihren Couchtisch, doch seine Hand fuhr natürlich hindurch.

„Ist schon gut, Sir Nicholas." Sie lächelte ihm zu und sagte: „Der Direktor hatte mir gesagt, Sie würden mich sprechen wollen? Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht, aber ich konnte Sie nicht finden."

„Das ist der Grund", begann er, „weshalb ich Sie erneut aufsuche, meine Teuerste. Sie hatten mir vor gut zwei Monaten eine Frage gestellt und die Antwort darauf ist mir vor kurzem eingefallen." Sie machte einen erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck, woraufhin er erklärte: „Nun gut, es ist jemand anderem eingefallen, aber ich konnte mich wieder daran erinnern, als wir über das Thema gesprochen hatten."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Sie wissen sicherlich noch, dass ich an einem 31. Oktober meinen Tod gefunden hatte. Ich habe nun seit ihrer Frage im ganzen Schloss mit Gemälden und Geistern über die Situation gesprochen. Sie wissen schon, Miss Granger", sagte er, als sie ihn fragend anblickte. Um ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen, erklärte er: „Die Augenfarbe von Professor Snape."

„Ja, natürlich." Für einen Moment hatte sie tatsächlich vermutet, das Thema würde sich um seine letzte Feier zum Todestag handeln.

„Nun, ich habe mich sehr ausführlich mit Professor Binns kurz nach meiner letzten Todestagsfeier unterhalten und er bestätigte mir, dass wir es gewesen waren, die uns damals schon darüber unterhalten hatten, was wohl der Grund für diesen merkwürdigen Wandel der Augenfarbe hätte sein können. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass Professor Binns damals auch schon ein Lehrer von Professor Snape gewesen war?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, Sir Nicholas. Professor Binns ist ja bereits vor etlichen Jahrzehnten von uns… ähm, verstorben, meine ich." Die Phrase „von uns gegangen" traf nicht ganz zu, denn er unterrichtete ja noch heute das Fach „Geschichte der Zauberei".

Näher an Hermine heranschwebend beäugte Sir Nicholas das dicke Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Schon einmal hatte er sie in einer ähnlichen Situation aufgefunden und das war in der Bibliothek gewesen – der Tag, an dem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass Severus als Schüler hellere Augen gehabt hätte.

„Sie sagten, die Augen von Professor Snape hätten von einen Tag auf den anderen ihre Farbe gewechselt", rief sich Hermine ins Gedächtnis zurück.

„Ja, das muss ich noch ein wenig korrigieren, Miss Granger. Sie hatten nach dem Zeitpunkt gefragt, an dem das geschehen war." Sie nickte, so dass er erklärte: „Als ich mich mit Professor Binns unterhalten hatte, hatte er rigoros gegen meine Vermutung gehalten, es wäre an Halloween 1981 geschehen. Er schilderte mir daher die Ereignisse, an die er sich noch lebhaft erinnern konnte."

„Warum dachten Sie aber erst, dass es zu Halloween geschehen wäre?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Sir Nicholas kam dichter an sie heran und antwortete mit leiser und sehr ernster Stimme: „Weil zu Halloween durchaus etwas Sensationelles stattgefunden hatte." Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg, so dass er ein wenig wackelte, bevor er flüsterte: „Während meiner Feier in jener Nacht im Jahre 1981 drang das Gerücht bis an unsere Ohren, dass Voldemort besiegt worden wäre. Am nächsten Tag stand es in allen Zeitungen! Niemand hat mehr über etwas anderes gesprochen."

Die Neugierde stand Hermine im Gesicht geschrieben. „Und was konnte Professor Binns Ihnen in Bezug auf Professor Snape sagen?"

„Der Gute erinnert sich noch ganz genau daran, dass Professor Snape ab dem ersten November –also genau einen Tag später – dem Unterricht ferngeblieben war; er war nicht einmal zur Lehrerversammlung erschienen, wo man Voldemorts Tod gefeiert hatte. Professor Snape hatte sich in seinen Kerkern verkrochen, er schien krank zu sein. Es war Professor Dumbledore persönlich gewesen, der als Vertretung für die Zaubertränke-Klassen eingesprungen war und zwar bis zu dem Tag, an dem Professor Snape wieder am Alltag teilgenommen hatte."

„Wann…?" Hermine verschluckte sich vor Aufregung. „Wann war das?"

„Nach etwas über sieben Wochen hatte Professor Snape sich wieder blicken lassen. Es war Heiligabend gewesen, als er unerwartet in der großen Halle dem Fest beigewohnt hatte."

Hermine ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Um nichts misszuverstehen fasste sie zusammen: „Sieben Wochen nachdem Voldemort Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte und von Bildfläche verschwunden war, da hat sich Professor Snape wieder gezeigt und das war der Moment, wo Professor Binns und Ihnen die dunklere Augenfarbe aufgefallen war?"

„Korrekt! Es war also nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen, wie ich es ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Es kam mir so vor, verstehen Sie?"

„Ob jetzt von einem Tag auf den anderen", wiederholte Hermine, „oder ob nach sieben Wochen: So oder so ist es ungewöhnlich, dass sich die Augenfarbe eines erwachsenen Mannes ändert."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen weiterhin zu, meine Gute. Immerhin war diese Merkwürdigkeit so bizarr, dass ich mich noch heute daran erinnern kann. Professor Dumbledore schien damals überaus besorgt um Professor Snape, wie Professor Binns mir mitgeteilt hatte."

Sir Nicholas schwebte zur Balkontür hinüber und bewunderte die Aussicht auf die verschneite Landschaft. Währenddessen verarbeitete Hermine bereits das, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Sieben Wochen wären ihrer Meinung nach genug Zeit für einen erfahrenen Zaubertränkemeister, um ein wenig zu recherchieren, etwas zu brauen und sich selbst einen Trank zu verabreichen, der seine Gefühle isolieren würde. Sir Nicholas hatte erwähnt, dass Severus nach dem Tod von Harrys Eltern krank zu sein schien, weswegen er sich in seinen Kerkern verbarrikadiert hatte. Die einzige Krankheit, die Hermine mit Severus in Zusammenhang bringen konnte, war eine Depression und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Severus besonders nach Lilys Tod an genau diesem Krankheitsbild gelitten haben konnte; es sprach sogar einiges dafür.

Nachdem Sir Nicholas sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte nahm Hermine den Gegenstand aus ihrer Hosentasche, den sie vorhin bei Harry aus der Kiste hatte mitgehen lassen. Mit einem Spruch gab sie ihm seine ursprüngliche Größe wieder, um ihn zu betrachten. Das Objekt gehörte zwar Harry, doch Hermine brachte es in erste Linie mit Severus in Zusammenhang. Sie seufzte bestürzt, bevor sie den Gegenstand faltete und wieder verkleinerte, damit sie ihn immer bei sich tragen konnte, um ihn im passenden Moment einsetzen zu können.

Einige Stockwerke unter Hermine ging Draco nochmals die Briefe durch, die heute Morgen gekommen waren. Im Laufe des Tages waren noch viel mehr von Eulen gebracht worden. Niemand hatte bisher abgesagt, doch ein Brief war ungeöffnet zurückgekommen und zwar der, den Draco in Mungos geschickt hatte; an Blaise Zabini.

„Susan", rief er seine Verlobte über den Kamin. Nachdem sie sich gemeldet hatte fragte er: „Kann man Blaise im Mungos besuchen oder ist da kein rankommen?"

„Er darf Besuch empfangen, er ist ja mittlerweile freiwillig dort", erwiderte sie, so dass er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Sicherlich hatte man den Brief im Mungos einfach nicht korrekt zugestellt, so dass er zurückgekommen war und Draco hielt es für besser, die Einladung für die morgige Hochzeit persönlich abzugeben.

„Was bringt man jemandem mit, der im Krankenhaus liegt?" Er wäre für jeden ihrer Ratschläge dankbar.

„Bring ihm etwas Süßes mit oder ein Buch", war ihre Antwort gewesen.

Bevor er sich jedoch von ihr verabschiedete, fragte er noch: „Weiß man denn, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen ist?"

„Nein, sie gilt weiterhin als vermisst, wie so viele andere auch."

In der Winkelgasse, die er sowieso noch wegen der Eheringe aufsuchen musste, schaute er nach Büchern. Das Thema der aktuellen Literatur war noch immer der Krieg. Viele Autoren hatten Einzelschicksale von Kriegsopfern in ihren Werken verarbeitet und Draco war der Meinung, dass dies kein Thema für einen Mann war, der dem Frieden noch immer nicht traute und so griff er zu einem Klassiker der Unterhaltungsliteratur. Mit einer aktuellen Auflage von „Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz" ging er zur Kasse. Das Geschenk, welches er in hübsches Papier hatte verpacken lassen, würde er natürlich dem Kind machen, welches offensichtlich aus einer Verbindung von Blaise mit Pansy hervorgegangen war.

Für Blaise selbst schaute er in einer Schokolaterie vorbei, in welcher ihn der Duft von Kakao und Likör begrüßte und ihn dazu animierte, auch für sich selbst etwas Süßes zu kaufen. Für Pansy erwarb er anstandshalber einen Strauß Blumen, auch wenn sie sehr wahrscheinlich nichts davon haben würde.

Auf seinem Weg ins Mungos rief sich Draco Ereignisse aus der Schulzeit ins Gedächtnis zurück. Er hatte sich damals sehr häufig mit Blaise unterhalten, wollte sich gut Freund mit ihm machen, damit er ebenfalls in den Slug-Club aufgenommen werden würde, doch Professor Slughorn hatte seine Meinung nicht geändert. Blaise war Mitglied des Clubs gewesen, Draco nicht.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Draco an der Information des Krankenhauses. Eine junge Dame, auf deren Namensschildchen „Gwen" zu lesen war, blickte auf, so dass Draco sein Anliegen vermitteln konnte. „Ich würde gern Mr. Blaise Zabini besuchen." Der jungen Frau war der Name offenbar geläufig, hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Patient Besuch erhalten könnte.

Der Station, die Gwen genannt hatte, näherte sich Draco mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Einem Wachmann, der ihn zunächst fragte, was er hier zu suchen hatte, schilderte er sein Anliegen, bevor der Mann eine Schwester rief, die Draco auf der Station in Empfang nahm.

„Zu wem möchten Sie bitte?" Die Schwester lächelte freundlich.

Dracos Augen erhaschten einen Blick auf das Schildchen über ihrer Brust. Sie hieß Marie.

„Ich würde gern Mr. Zabini besuchen", antwortete Draco ehrlich, während er das Buch, die Schachtel mit gefüllter Schokolade und den Blumenstrauß in seinen Händen balancierte.

Der Schwester folgend hielt er an einer Tür und er wartete geduldig, als sie klopfte und er ein „Herein" vernehmen konnte. Bevor sie eintrat, wandte sich die Schwester an Draco.

„Ich werde Sie erst ankündigen. Wenn ich bitte Ihren Namen erfahren dürfte?"

„Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Die Schwester blickte ihn erst ungläubig, dann mit einem Male voller Verständnis an, so als hätte sie gerade eben Gewissheit über etwas erlangt. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Draco, kannte sie ihn oder seinen Namen aus den Zeitungen. Sicherlich brachte sie mit seiner Person nur die Gräueltaten in Verbindung, die den Todessern zuzuschreiben waren.

„Sie sind der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy", sagte sie sehr sicher und seltsamerweise auch lächelnd, so dass Draco lediglich irritiert nickte. „Wissen Sie, ich kümmere mich hier um Ihren Vater."

Bevor er etwas fragen konnte ging sie allein in das Krankenzimmer und kündigte den Gast an, was Dracos Meinung nach sehr lange dauerte, doch er wartete geduldig. Blaise hatte sehr wahrscheinlich außer von Auroren noch keinen persönlichen Besuch erhalten und gerade ihn würde er nicht erwarten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde Draco endlich hineingebeten. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Blaise, der sehr steif wirkte. Die Schwester verließ den Raum nicht und Draco nahm an, dass Blaise sie gebeten haben musste, dem Besuch beizuwohnen. Im Zimmer war niemand anderes.

„Hallo Blaise", grüßte Draco ein wenig gehemmt, denn er war plötzlich von Unbehagen eingenommen worden. Den Mann vor sich erkannte er definitiv als seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler, aber Blaise hatte kein freundliches, nicht einmal ein arrogantes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Blaise distanziert grüßend.

Dass sie sich als Kinder bereits gekannt hatten gab Draco nicht das Recht, ihn jetzt nach all den Jahren wie selbstverständlich zu duzen, weswegen er sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Zabini, ich habe wohl meine Manieren vergessen." Hier zog Blaise erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Warum sind Sie hier, Mr. Malfoy?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen einen Besuch abstatten und Ihnen etwas überreichen."

Als er einen Schritt nach vorn machte, da wich Blaise vor ihm zurück, so dass Draco einen Moment innehielt, bevor er sich viel langsamer auf ihn zu bewegte, um ihm die Mitbringsel zu überreichen.

„Der Strauß ist für Miss Parkinson", sagte Draco höflich, während er ihm die Blumen entgegenhielt, doch Blaise deutete auf den Tisch, weswegen Draco ihn wortlos dort ablegte. Einmal mit der Schachtel Schokolade winkend sagte Draco: „Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können, dass Sie mit Likör gefüllte Pralinen bevorzugen." Draco rang sich trotz der eisigen Atmosphäre ein Lächeln ab. Da Blaise auch dieses Geschenk nicht in die Hände nehmen wollte, legte Draco die Schachtel unaufgefordert auf den Tisch direkt neben die Blumen. Da er das Kind nicht sehen konnte, reichte er Blaise nicht das Geschenk, sondern den Umschlag mit der Einladung zur Hochzeit, doch der wich abermals einen Schritt zurück und warf der Schwester einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

Schwester Marie, die sich die ganze Zeit über äußerst ruhig verhalten hatte, eilte zu den beiden Männern hinüber und streckte die Hand aus, so dass Draco ihr, wenn auch zögerlich, den Umschlag gab. Blaise nickte der Schwester zu, so dass sie den Umschlag öffnete und den Inhalt las.

Sie lächelte verträumt und blickte Draco wohlwollend an, bevor sie sich Blaise zuwandte und sagte: „Die Einladung zu einer Hochzeit, Mr. Zabini."

Erklärend sagte Draco: „Der Brief war zurückgekommen und da dachte ich, er wäre womöglich intern im Krankenhaus nicht anständig weitergeleitet worden…"

Blaise unterbrach und stellte richtig: „Ich habe die Annahme verweigert."

„Oh", machte Draco, der um weitere Worte verlegen war.

Sich die Einladung geben lassend las Blaise den Text selbst, während Draco mit dem Geschenk in der Hand spielte und sich im Zimmer umsah. Unter dem Bett lugte etwas hervor, das Dracos Aufmerksamkeit erregte und neugierig wie er war bückte er sich, um den Gegenstand in Windeseile aufzuheben, so dass Blaise ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte. Verdutzt starrte Draco auf das dünne Buch, welches er nun in der Hand hielt.

„'Die Abenteuer von Zottel, dem Schwarzbären'", las Draco laut den Titel vor, bevor er lächelte. „Das kenne ich auswendig, das hatte ich nämlich früher auch", gestand er gleich darauf. Er schlug das Buch auf und genoss den Hauch Kindsein, den das Bild des schwarzen Bären in ihm weckte, doch als er auf die linke Seite – den Buchdeckel – aufmerksam wurde, das las er murmelnd vor: „'Für meinen Patensohn Draco – Severus, 1983.'" Er stutzte. „Das war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich…"

„Wir haben es nicht gestohlen", verteidigte sich Blaise mit ruhiger Stimme, der die Hochzeitseinladung im gleichen Moment auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Die Aurorin hat es mitgebracht. Du kannst es wiederhaben."

„Nein!" Eine gedämpfte Stimme unter dem Bett hatte Widerspruch eingelegt, weswegen Blaise seufzte.

Amüsiert blickte Draco vom Bett wieder hinüber zu Blaise, bevor er sagte: „Dein Bett hat gesprochen."

Als Draco unter dem Bett nachsehen wollte, da hielt Blaise ihn auf.

„Ich will ganz offen sein, Draco", begann Blaise, bevor er einmal zu Marie hinüberblickte, die weiterhin im Zimmer blieb. Draco hörte aufmerksam zu, als Blaise sagte: „Du bist ein Todesser und ich traue dir nicht. Die Schokolade kannst du wieder mitnehmen, ich würde sowieso kein Stück davon essen und die Blumen würde ich nicht einmal im Traum auch nur in Pansys Nähe bringen."

„Aber…"

Draco wurde unterbrochen, als Blaise aufgebracht fragte: „Warum lädst du mich und Pansy überhaupt ein? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen kann."

„Weil ich denke, dass die Abwechslung dir und", er blickte zum offensichtlichen Versteck des Mädchens, „'deinem Bett' gut tun könnte. Du würdest eine Menge Leute wiedersehen, die du noch von früher kennst."

„Und welche wären das? Ich habe kein Interesse daran, meine ehemaligen Slytherin-Kameraden zu treffen, denn viele von denen waren ebenfalls Todesser."

„Zum Beispiel Harry Potter", prahlte Draco und im gleichen Atemzug, als er den Namen seines neuen Freundes genannt hatte, bereute er es auch schon, ihn auf diese Weise benutzt zu haben.

„Ja klar", sagte Blaise spöttisch, „jetzt weiß ich ganz sicher, dass du lügst."

Etwas verärgert sagte Draco: „Hör mal, wenn du nicht kommen möchtest, dann akzeptiere ich dass, aber mich einen Lügner zu nennen geht wirklich zu weit." Er holte einmal tief Luft und erklärte ein wenig ruhiger: „Es haben sich in den letzten Jahren sehr, sehr viele Dinge geändert, auch für mich."

Eine ganze Weile äußerte sich Blaise nicht, denn er schien die Situation beurteilen zu wollen.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?", bot die Schwester an, um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen. Draco nickte.

Es war Blaise anzusehen, dass er sich allein mit ihm im Zimmer nicht wohl fühlte, so dass Draco alles tat, um so harmlos wie nur möglich zu erscheinen. Noch immer stand er nahe am Bett; in einer Hand weiterhin das Geschenk für das Mädchen haltend, das sich unter dem Bett versteckt hielt, und in der anderen sein altes Kinderbuch, welches ihm mit einem Male unerwartet aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Draco packte flink zu und ergriff das dünne Handgelenk der Kleinen, um sie unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen. Er fasste sie unter den Armen, hob sie ein wenig an und setzte sie aufs Bett. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass das Mädchen keine Zeit zum Schreien gefunden hatte und auch ihr Vater nicht hatte reagieren können. Blaise und das Mädchen waren beide sichtlich erstaunt darüber, dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen war, obwohl offensichtlich gerade Blaise davon ausgegangen war.

An das Mädchen mit den großen Kulleraugen gerichtet sagte Draco mit freundlicher Stimme: „Eine so hübsche junge Dame sollte sich nicht verstecken müssen." Er hielt ihr das Geschenk entgegen und sagte: „Das ist für dich."

Das Mädchen schaute zu ihrem Vater hinüber, bevor sie auch nur den kleinen Finger an das Päckchen legte. Draco folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte, dass Blaise sich langsam näherte und dem Mädchen zunickte. Erst als Schwester Marie mit duftendem Kaffee ins Zimmer zurückgekommen war, lockerte sich die gespannte Atmosphäre wieder ein wenig.

Zögerlich legte das Mädchen Dracos altes Kinderbuch neben sich aufs Bett und nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Kaum hörbar sagte sie: „Danke."

Unsicher schaute sie zu Blaise, der ihr erklärte: „Du musst es auspacken." Ihre kleinen Finger begannen daraufhin zaghaft an dem Papier zu zerren, während Blaise erklärte: „Sie hat noch nie ein Geschenk bekommen, jedenfalls keines, das eingepackt war."

Weil Marie auch Kuchen gebracht hatte, gingen alle drei hinüber zum Tisch, doch dort befanden sich nur zwei Stühle. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und in diesem Moment riss Blaise seine Tochter herum, so dass sie hinter seinem Rücken Schutz fand. Von dieser Reaktion schockiert und ein wenig enttäuscht, weil man ihn für gefährlich hielt, richtete Draco seinen Stab auf einen der Stühle, um ihn zu verdoppeln, bevor er ihn wieder in seinen Umhang steckte. Wortlos nahm er Platz und schenkte Blaise und sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Das Misstrauen, dass Blaise ihm gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, sprach Draco nicht an.

Die Kleine nahm auf dem neuen Stuhl Platz und riss noch immer sehr vorsichtig an dem Papier, bis Draco empfahl: „Mach das Papier ruhig kaputt."

Diesem Hinweis folgend hatte das Mädchen das Geschenk in null Komma nichts geöffnet und sie blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Titelbild. Sie tippte auf das karikiert gemalte Tier und schaute ihren Vater fragend an.

„Das ist ein Häschen", erklärte Blaise mit ruhiger Stimme. Gleich darauf strich sie mit ihrem Finger über die Schrift, so dass er ihr den Titel verriet: „Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz."

Amüsiert blickte Blaise zu Draco hinüber, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee nehmen wollte, vorher aber noch mit todernster Miene über den Tassenrand hinweg versicherte: „Noch heute ein absoluter Klassiker!"

Die Kleine blätterte aufgeregt in dem Buch und während die beiden Männer ihren Kuchen aßen, lauschten sie der kindlichen Interpretation der Bilder. Als sie einmal mit dem Buch durch war, hielt sie es Draco entgegen und fragte: „Schreibst du mir was rein?"

Über diesen Wunsch etwas erstaunt konnte Draco nur sagen: „Ich hab keine Feder bei mir."

Schwester Marie wutschte einmal mit ihrem Stab, so dass ein Tintenfass und eine Feder auf dem Tisch erschien und die Kleine ihn jetzt viel energischer aufforderte: „Schreib was rein!"

Ihrer Meinung nach musste derjenige, der ein Buch zum Geschenk gemacht hatte, auch eine kleine Widmung hinterlassen.

„Was soll ich schreiben? Wie heißt du?", fragte Draco das Mädchen, doch die blickte zu ihrem Vater hinüber und erhoffte sich von ihm eine Erlaubnis.

„Sag ihm, wie du heißt", sagte Blaise zustimmend.

Sie lächelte breit und schaute zu Draco hinüber, der aufmerksam darauf wartete, ihren Namen zu erfahren, den sie auch gleich nannte: „Berenice."

Weder mit einer festen Zu- noch einer Absage von Blaise war Draco nach der kleinen Kaffeepause gegangen. Es war seines Erachtens schon ein Fortschritt, dass Blaise sich die Option offen halten wollte, morgen unangemeldet auf dem Fest zu erscheinen.

Auf seinem Weg durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge der Kerker traf er unverhofft auf Severus, der gerade aus einem Klassenzimmer trat, das er offensichtlich nach Abreise der Schüler auf Vordermann gebracht hatte. Severus machte Draco wortlos klar, dass er ihm ins Klassenzimmer folgen sollte.

Im Klassenzimmer wartete Draco gelassen auf das, was sein Patenonkel ihm zu sagen hatte. Der blickte ihn mit ernster Miene an, streckte den Rücken und führte seine Hände hinter den Rücken, bevor er mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme forderte: „So etwas wie gestern machst du nicht noch einmal mit mir!"

„Was? Dich zum Abendessen einzuladen?", fragte Draco provozierend nach.

„Nicht du hast mich eingeladen, sondern…"

Draco unterbrach: „Ich hätte euch alle eingeladen, aber Harry ist mir zuvor gekommen. Mir war es egal, wo wir den Abend ausklingen lassen, mir war nur nicht egal, dass es ohne dich geschehen sollte."

„Deine egoistische Ader schreit geradezu nach einer Phlebotomie. Ich möchte dir gesagt haben, dass ich es nicht gutheiße, wenn man mir keine Wahl lässt oder besser ausgedrückt, dass man die Wahl, die ich getroffen habe, nicht akzeptiert. Nur weil du etwas 'willst', gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht dazu, deinen Mitmenschen das Messer an die Kehle zu setzen, damit sie nach deiner Pfeife tanzen."

Draco blinzelte ungläubig, bevor er herunterspielend sagte: „Herrgott, es ging nur um ein Abendessen! War das wirklich so schlimm für dich gewesen? Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass du dich amüsiert hast."

„Ich lasse mich sehr ungern zu etwas zwingen, Draco", schoss Severus zurück.

Murmelnd vervollständigte Draco: „Besonders nicht zu deinem Glück."

„Was war das bitte?" Severus hatte sehr bärbeißig geklungen.

Ausweichen sagte Draco: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so einen Wirbel darum machst."

„Mir sind solche Situationen unangenehm", gestand Severus unerwartet ehrlich. „Und ich muss aufgrund der gestrigen Situation befürchten, dass morgen ähnliche folgend könnten."

Jetzt ging Draco ein Licht auf. Severus wollte während der Hochzeitsfeier nichts erleben, das ihm Unbehagen bereiten könnte. Doch was, fragte er sich selbst, könnte schon geschehen?

Verunsichert wollte Draco wissen: „Du wirst morgen aber kommen oder?"

„Wenn ich davon ausgehen kann, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden…"

„Severus." Momentan hatte Draco wirklich Angst, dass sein Patenonkel seiner Hochzeitsfeier fernbleiben könnte. Leise machte Draco ihm klar: „Es würde sich ein schwarzer Schatten über meine Hochzeit legen, wenn du nicht kommen würdest."

„Die meisten würden wohl genau das Gegenteil behaupten", konterte der Zaubertränkemeister verbittert.

Ehrlich offenbarte Draco: „Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du morgen erscheinen würdest. Bitte Onkel."

Draco bemerkte, wie sich Severus' Körper aufgrund der sehr persönlichen Anrede, die an alte Zeiten erinnerte, entspannte und dessen Gesicht die harten Züge verlor.

„Ich lass dich morgen ganz sicher in Ruhe, Severus. Ich werde anderweitig beschäftigt sein", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Aber vielleicht solltest du mit Mutter noch reden, denn sie wird die Absicht haben, mit dir tanzen zu wollen."

Mit milder Stimme versicherte Severus: „Das werde ich ihr ausreden." Draco wollte bereits gehen, da sagte sein Patenonkel noch: „Wäre es mir wohl gestattet, ein wenig früher zu erscheinen als in der Einladung vermerkt?"

Es war herauszuhören, dass Severus schon anwesend sein wollte, bevor die anderen Gäste kommen würden, um somit zu vermeiden, von allen angegafft zu werden, wenn er den grünen Salon betreten würde.

„Ja sicher, du kannst mit meiner Mutter und Hermine mitgehen. Beide kommen auch früher." Es war unter anderem die Aufgabe einer Trauzeugin, sich vor und während der Hochzeit um das Paar zu kümmern. Lächelnd riet Draco: „Vielleicht solltest du nicht nur mit meiner Mutter sprechen, wenn du morgen nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen möchtest, zum Tanzen aufgefordert zu werden."

„In der Regel ist es die Aufgabe des Mannes, eine Dame aufzufordern und nicht umgekehrt."

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert Severus", versicherte ihm Draco, der noch ganz genau wusste, dass es Hermine gewesen war, die am Abend der Ordensverleihung seinen Patenonkel aufgefordert hatte, das Tanzbein zu schwingen, nur dass Severus damals abgelehnt hatte.


	147. Lampenfieber

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,  
so ein paar Beispiele wären nicht schlecht. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich bin dir dankbar, dass du regelmäßig eine Review schreibst, aber wenn du selbst FFs verfasst, dann wirst du wissen, dass man gern erfahren würde, was warum gefallen hat :D  
Wegen dem Kapitel-Hochladen schreibe ich dir eine PN und wenn du die hier nicht bekommst, dann eben über hpffa.de

Hallo **Daniel**,  
der Krieg hat wirklich jeden verändert. Dass Blaise unsicher und misstrauisch ist, kann man ihm nach der langen Zeit nicht übel nehmen und Draco weiß das auch, handelt entsprechend. Severus hingegen legt viel Wert darauf, Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen, daher die kleine Schelte für Draco, auch wenn der das recht locker gesehen hat.

Und noch an **Marlice**: Der Tag der Hochzeitsfeier beginnt jetzt, die Trauung selbst kommt im nächsten Kapitel :)

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Sehr früh morgens am Tag der Hochzeit von Draco und Susan hatte Albus noch vor dem Frühstück eine unerwartete Nachricht aus dem St. Mungos erhalten. Das Schreiben war von Blaise Zabini, der sich und seine Situation zunächst erklärte und schilderte, wie ungewöhnlich und obskur viele der Ereignisse für ihn klangen, von denen er aus älteren Ausgaben gängiger Zeitungen erfahren hatte.

Gerade hatte Albus den Brief einmal gelesen, da trat Minerva herein. Als sie sein freundliches Gesicht bemerkte, verschwanden die strengen Züge aus ihrem eigenen.

„Minerva, komm doch herein und setz dich. Möchtest du einen Tee?", bot er mit schmeichelnder Stimme an.

„Ja gern, Albus."

Minerva setzte auf einen Sessel, doch Albus, der auf dem Zweisitzer Platz genommen hatte, strich zaghaft mit der flachen Hand über das Polster neben sich und fragte schäkernd: „Möchtest du nicht lieber neben mir sitzen?"

Sie zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich vom Sessel erhob. Mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln setzte sie sich neben ihn und ließ sich eine Tasse Tee reichen.

Nachdem beide einen Schluck purpurfarbenen Früchtetee genommen hatten, fragte er, während sich derweil seine eigene Vorfreude in der Stimme niederschlug: „Freust du dich schon nachher auf die Vermählung?"

„Oh ja", versicherte sie. „Ich mag Hochzeiten!" Albus hörte heraus, dass sie nicht nur von den Hochzeiten anderer Menschen schwärmte. Bevor er jedoch Fragen konnte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, fasste sie sich selbiges und fragte mit unsicherer Stimme: „Albus, nimmst du 'es' noch?"

Zunächst stellte er seine Tasse ab und wandte sich ihr zu. Diese eine Sache, die zwischen ihnen stand, wollte er beseitigt wissen und daher antwortete er ehrlich: „Nein, Minerva."

Ihr war nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, die sie gleich nach seiner positiven Antwort erleichtert ausatmete. So viel wollte sie ihm sagen; ihm für seine Entscheidung um den Hals fallen, aber sie wollte gleichzeitig noch im Nachhinein mit ihm schimpfen, doch keine einzige Silbe wollte sich über ihre bebenden Lippen wagen. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und hoffte, dass diese Berührung mehr sagen würde als tausend Worte. Albus verstand die Geste.

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide und sie blickten sich an. In den Augen des jeweils anderen stand so viel geschrieben, so dass Albus nach einer Weile seufzte, als hätte er eine anstrengende und aufwühlende Unterhaltung hinter sich gebracht. Er drückte ihre Hand, bevor er sie an seinen Mund führte und ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte.

„Ich habe dir so viel Kummer bereitet", sagte er reumütig. „Nicht die Angst vor meinem eigenen Ableben hat mich dazu bewegt, das Elixier zu nehmen, sondern die Furcht, nicht mehr genügend Zeit zu haben für einen ganz besonderen Menschen, dem ich noch so viel zu geben wünsche." Er drückte ihre Hand, bevor er schuldbewusst gestand: „In diesem Sinne habe ich sehr eigennützig gehandelt."

Seine Hand, einst fluchgeschwärzt und abgestorben, zog etwas aus der Innentasche seines farbenfrohen Umhangs. Beim Anblick des Gegenstandes, den er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Höhe hielt, verspürte Minerva einen tiefen Schmerz im Herzen, doch der verging, als Albus sie anblickte und sagte: „Mein Versprechen, Minerva, möchte ich noch immer einhalten, denn es ist die Zweisamkeit im Leben, die erstrebenswert ist." Sich an das sehr offenherzige Gespräch entsinnend, das er mit Harry geführt hatte und in Erinnerung an dessen Worte fügte er hinzu: „So jedenfalls versicherte mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein sehr weiser Mann."

Minerva betrachtete den Ring, den sie vor einigen Monaten von ihrem Finger gelöst und Albus zurückgegeben hatte. Gleich darauf blickte sie den Mann an, der ihr schon vor sehr langer Zeit das Herz gestohlen hatte und sie erkannte, dass er zwar milde lächelte, seine Unsicherheit damit jedoch nicht überspielen konnte. Dass ihre Hände zitterten bemerkte sie erst in dem Moment, als sie ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und ihre Finger ein wenig spreizte so dass er ihr den Ring überstreifen konnte. Seine Hände waren von der Aufregung nicht minder befallen, doch den Ring hatte er mühelos an seinem rechtmäßigen Ort platzieren können. Erneut küsste er ihren Handrücken.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", erklang es plötzlich von der Wand. Die Gemälde hatten dem aufgefrischten Antrag mit Spannung beigewohnt und jeder der ehemaligen Direktoren und Direktorinnen von Hogwarts bekundete seine Freude über die Verbindung.

Während im Büro des Direktors die Atmosphäre sehr gelöst war, schien die Spannung in den Kerkern bereits die Luft zu elektrisieren. Draco eilte von einem Raum in den anderen, schaute auf Listen nach oder trug seine Hochzeitsbekleidung zusammen, die er erst in seinem Heim anziehen würde. Er war kreidebleich. Seine Mutter, die bereits das schöne Kleid trug, welches sie sich für die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes besorgt hatte, versagte bei dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schatz, wie oft willst du die Listen noch durchgehen? Du hast alles getan, was du tun solltest. Um die anderen Dinge kümmert sich Mr. Bones und seine reizende Gattin. Setz dich doch bitte einen Moment, tust du mir den Gefallen?"

Sie hatte absichtlich sehr ruhig gesprochen, obwohl die Aufregung ihres Sohnes längst auf sie übergesprungen war. Draco kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und setzte sich, doch sein Körper war dem Drang erlegen, sich bewegen zu müssen, so dass seine Hände durch seine Haare fuhren oder über die Hose strichen, seine Augen nervös von den Listen zu seinem an die Tür gehängten Anzug und den Hochzeitsumhang blickten. Seine Füße, obwohl er saß, gingen auf der Stelle, so unruhig war Draco.

„Ich halte das nicht aus! Am besten, wir gehen sehr zeitig los, damit ich mich in Ruhe umziehen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich hätte etwas vergessen." Wieder suchten seinen Augen die Umgebung ab und er hoffte, ihm würde wieder einfallen, was ihm vermeintlich entfallen war.

„Du hast alles. Du hast den Anzug, die Ringe und all die anderen Sachen, die du dir notiert hattest", beruhigte sie ihn.

„Wir gehen besser jetzt gleich nach Malfoy Manor." Abrupt stand er von der Couch auf.

„Draco, die Hochzeitsgäste sind zu 14 Uhr geladen. Es ist jetzt nicht einmal acht. Du hast noch gar nicht gefrühstückt. Wir sollten in die große Halle gehen und…"

„Nein, wir gehen jetzt. Ich bekomme sowieso nichts hinunter. Hermine soll mitkommen! Sagst du ihr Bescheid?"

Sich die Aufregung der eigenen Hochzeit ins Gedächtnis zurückrufend seufzte Narzissa leise, bevor sie zustimmte, denn am heutigen Tage würde es nichts geben, dass ihren Sohn beruhigen könnte und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock.

„Einen Moment bitte", sagte Hermine, nachdem es an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte. Sie hatte sich gerade das Kleid übergezogen, um es sich im Spiegel anzuschauen. Zum Frühstück in der großen Halle wollte sie es noch nicht tragen. Nachdem Hermine geöffnet hatte wurde sie von Mrs. Malfoy mit der Nachricht überrannt, dass Draco sofort nach Malfoy Manor gehen wollte und er seine Trauzeugin an seiner Seite wünschte.

„Ich habe mir nicht einmal die Haare gemacht und gefrühstückt habe ich auch noch nicht", sagte Hermine, die aus allen Wolken gefallen war. Sie selbst war wegen des heutigen Ereignisses sehr aufgeregt.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Für ein Frühstück werde ich sorgen." Mrs. Malfoy betrachtete Hermines feuchtes Haar, das nach dem Waschen weniger buschiger wirkte, bevor sie versicherte: „Und um eine hübsche Frisur brauchen Sie sich ebenfalls nicht zu sorgen."

Mrs. Malfoy zog ihren Zauberstab und benutzte ihn wortlos, so dass Hermine fühlte, wie einzelne, trockene Strähnen sie auf dem Weg nach oben am Gesicht kitzelten. Da sie sich kein Bild von der Auswirkung des Zauberspruches machen konnte, ließ sie Mrs. Malfoy an der offenen Tür stehen, um schnell einen Blick in den nächsten Spiegel zu werfen. Mrs. Malfoy hatte ihr eine elegante Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert. Noch während sie sich ihre Haare betrachtete, näherte sich Mrs. Malfoy, bis sie direkt hinter ihr stand. Mit der Spitze ihres Stabes fuhr sie durch Hermines Haar und löste eine Strähne, die sich auf wundersame Weise wie ein Korkenzieher um den Zauberstab kringelte und ihr Gesicht umspielte.

Weitere Strähnen folgten, bis Mrs. Malfoy lächelnd sagte: „Ich würde meinen, man könnte an Ihrem Haar nun nichts mehr verschönern." Hermine bedankte sich herzlich und nahm sich vor, sich mit Mrs. Malfoy wegen solcher Sprüche mal etwas inniger zu unterhalten. „Miss Granger, wären Sie ansonsten bereit?"

„Ja, ich muss mir nur noch die Schuhe anziehen, meine Handtasche holen und…" Hermine hielt inne und machte große Augen, während sie zur gleichen Zeit den Mund aufriss. „Oh mein Gott, ich habe das Hochzeitsgeschenk noch nicht abgeholt!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, wir werden es bringen lassen. Dann können wir jetzt gehen?"

Von der Aufregung in den Kerkern und im vierten Stock war absolut nichts im Büro des Direktors zu fühlen. Albus und Minerva saßen weiterhin gelassen auf der Couch, tranken Tee und hielten sich an der Hand. Manchmal strich Albus über den Ring, den er ihr wiedergegeben hatte und das zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Meine Teuerste", begann er, „wäre es dir recht, wenn wir heute eine Stunde früher aufbrechen würden?"

„Sicher Albus, aber warum?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nun, ein junger Mann hat mich gebeten, sich uns anschließen zu dürfen."

„Welcher junge Mann?"

Erklärend sagte Albus: „Mr. Zabini, er hat mir heute Früh eine Eule geschickt und seine Situation erklärt. Er selbst ist, das konnte ich seinen Worten entnehmen, äußerst unsicher. Sehr lange hatte er sich nicht mehr frei bewegen können; hatte keine Menschen um sich herum gehabt bis auf seine Tochter und…."

Sie nickte. „Kingsley hat mir von seinem Schicksal erzählt, auch von dem von Miss Parkinson. Er hatte erwähnt, die beiden hätten eine gemeinsame Tochter."

„Mr. Zabini würde das Mädchen gern mitbringen. Er hatte mir geschrieben, dass er von allen Menschen mir das größte Vertrauen entgegenbringt, auch wenn ihn die etwas veraltete Schlagzeile von meiner Unversehrtheit sehr überrascht hätte. Die Tatsache, dass aus Hogwarts die erste hilfreiche Antwort gekommen war, mit der man sich eine Heilung seiner Partnerin verspricht, hatte ihn dazu bewogen, sich vertrauensvoll an mich zu wenden." Er blickte sie an und sagte: „Minerva, ich möchte dem jungen Mann gern beistehen. Sein Schicksal lässt mich keineswegs unberührt."

Sie lächelte zuversichtlich, bevor sie sagte: „Dass du nobel bist habe ich schon immer gewusst."

„Nicht doch, meine Gute, du bringst mich zum Erröten", flüsterte er kichernd. „Ich werde Mrs. Malfoy Bescheid geben, dass wir Mr. Zabini aus dem Krankenhaus abholen und nachher nach Malfoy Manor begleiten werden."

Kaum hatten Hermine und Mrs. Malfoy ihr Zimmer im vierten Stock verlassen kam auch schon der Direktor, der Mrs. Malfoy bereits von weitem auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Oh, Miss Granger, tun Sie mir doch bitte den Gefallen und sagen Sie Severus Bescheid, dass wir bald aufbrechen wollen."

„Was denn, er kommt mit? So früh, meine ich?"

„Ja, es war sein Wunsch gewesen." Mrs. Malfoy blickte zu Albus hinüber, bevor sie Hermine erneut bat: „Bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen."

Der Bitte nachkommend eilte Hermine vom vierten Stock hinunter in die Kerker, während einige Gemälde ihr Komplimente aufgrund ihrer äußeren Erscheinung hinterherriefen. An der Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern blickte Salazar sie verdutzt an. Es schien, als würde ihm ebenfalls eine Schmeichelei auf den Lippen liegen, welche er jedoch aus Prinzip – immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor – nicht kundtun wollte und so öffnete er wortlos die Tür.

Der Hund war offensichtlich nicht da, denn der kam normalerweise mit dem Schwanz wedelnd auf sie zugelaufen, selbst wenn er bei Severus im Schlafzimmer döste.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine laut in den Raum hinein. Sie wartete eine Minute, bevor sie noch viel lauter rief: „Severus?"

Die Tür hinter ihr öffnete sich und der Gesuchte kam gerade mit dem Hund zurück. Als er sie erblickte, wollte er sie grüßen, doch etwas hatte ihm die Stimme verschlagen.

„Severus, gut dass ich Sie antreffe. Mrs. Malfoy lässt ausrichten, dass wir sehr bald nach Malfoy Manor gehen. Sie wollten mitkommen?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie genau das gerade eben von Mrs. Malfoy erfahren hatte.

Ihre Frage schien er nicht gehört zu haben, denn er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und schien angenehm überrascht zu sein. In einer derartig eleganten Robe hatte er sie noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Machen Sie sich bitte fertig?" Sie klang sehr flehend.

„Ich, ähm, ja sicher. Wenn Sie einen Moment warten möchten?"

Er verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer und kam keine fünf Minuten später wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Im ersten Moment fiel Hermine die Veränderung gar nicht auf, denn natürlich trug er schwarz. Allerdings war der Umhang aus einem sehr edlen Stoff geschneidert und durch die eingearbeiteten Falten umspielte er gekonnt die gut sitzende Zauberergarderobe, die Severus darunter trug.

Grinsend erlaubte sich Hermine einen Scherz, indem sie schmeichelte: „Sieh an, heute mal in dunkelschwarz. Steht Ihnen wirklich gut, Severus! Kommen Sie jetzt bitte?" Sie hielt ihm bereits die Tür auf, so dass er es unterließ, auf ihre Bemerkung einzugehen. Bevor sie zu den Malfoys gingen, machte Hermine einen kleinen Abstecher ins Labor, um sich eine kleine Ampulle mit einem Beruhigungstrank zu holen, den sie in ihrer ungewohnt zierlichen Damenhandtasche verstaute.

Malfoy Manor begrüßte seine neu eingetroffenen Gäste mit viel Hektik, so dass Draco von dem Gefühl übermannt wurde, heute vor der Eheschließung nicht mehr zur Ruhe zu kommen. Etliche Fremde in schicker, weißer Arbeitskleidung ließen Tabletts, Bouquets und andere Dinge hinter sich her schweben. Es duftete nach Essen, welches in der Küche bereits vorbereitet wurde, denn einige der von Draco gewünschten Köstlichkeiten aus aller Herren Länder benötigten eine lange Zubereitungszeit.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine ein wenig unsicher.

Dracos Stimme klang zwar sehr bestimmend, aber sein Äußeres verriet seine Aufregung. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der blassen Stirn. „Ich werde erst einmal mit Mr. Bones reden", sagte er, bevor er seine Mutter, Severus und Hermine einfach in der Eingangshalle zurückließ.

„Wir wollen ihm verzeihen", begann Narzissa entschuldigend, „er meint es nicht so."

Hermine winkte ab. „Es ist verständlich, dass er aufgeregt ist. Das wird sich schon noch legen."

Narzissa holte plötzlich erschrocken Luft, als wäre ihr etwas eingefallen und dann legte sie eine Hand auf Hermines Oberarm, bevor sie sagte: „Sie haben noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen. Ich werde ein Frühstück arrangieren." Sie blickte Severus an. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?" Der schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder Hermine anblickend sagte Narzissa lächelnd: „Ich denke, Sie waren das letzte Mal vom Kaminzimmer ganz angetan. Wir werden dort in Ruhe das Frühstück zu uns nehmen. Gehen Sie beide doch bitte schon vor."

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Mr. Bones grüßend. Nachdem Draco zurückgegrüßt hatte, erkundigte sich der Vater von Susan: „Warum sind Sie schon so früh hier? Susan wird nicht vor Mittag herkommen."

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles problemlos verläuft." Draco ließ seinen Blick im Raum umherschweifen und bemerkte die schicke Bar an einem Ende des Salons, die gerade von Personal aufgebaut wurde.

„Es ist alles im grünen Bereich, Mr. Malfoy", bestätigte Mr. Bones sehr selbstsicher. Als er seinen baldigen Schwiegersohn näher betrachtete, fragte er: „Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie wirken ein wenig blass."

„Mir geht es bestens", log Draco. „Sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid, wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann."

„Wir haben doch im Vorfeld ausgemacht", konterte Mr. Bones amüsiert, „dass ich mich um die gesamte Ausstattung der Hochzeit kümmern werde. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!"

Der kleine Tisch in der Mitte des Saals erweckte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit, so dass er sehr beunruhigt nachfragte: „Wo ist die Hochzeitstorte?"

„Mr. Malfoy." Sein Schwiegervater in spe legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er erklärte: „Die Torte wird um Punkt ein Uhr geliefert." Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, da packte Mr. Bones die Gelegenheit am Schopfe und zählte seelenruhig auf: „Die Musiker werden zu elf Uhr eintreffen und in aller Ruhe ihre Instrumente aufstellen. Die Fotografen kommen gegen halb zwei, um schon im Vorfeld die Räumlichkeiten mit all ihrer herrlichen Dekoration festhalten zu können." Jetzt fiel Draco etwas ein, doch abermals ließ Mr. Bones ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, denn er schien Dracos Gedankengänge zu erahnen. „Der Hauself hat sich für neun Uhr angemeldet. Er müsste also jeden Moment…"

Ein Plop war zu hören. Wobbel hatte sich eine Minute vor neun Uhr in Malfoy Manor eingefunden, um den letzten Schliff bei der Ausschmückung durchzuführen.

„Ich bin doch wohl nicht zu spät, Sir?", fragte der Elf verlegen, weil die beiden Männer ihn anstarrten.

Mr. Bones wandte sich an Wobbel und sagte sehr freundlich: „Nein, mein Guter. Pünktlicher geht es kaum. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie in der Küche noch ein Frühstück einnehmen. Meine Frau hat vorsorglich etwas zubereitet."

„Nein danke, Sir. Ich würde gern sofort anfangen."

Wobbel wandte sich lächelnd ab und ging gemächlich durch den grünen Salon, schnippte derweil rechts und links mit seinen langen Fingern, so dass Blumenschmuck und kunstvolle Gewinde aus Laub die Wände verschönten.

„Wie Sie sehen, Mr. Malfoy, habe ich alles fest im Griff." Als Mr. Bones ihn anlächelte, lächelten auch dessen Augen und Draco wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass Susan dieses Merkmal von ihrem Vater geerbt haben musste. „Ach, mit nur einer Sache könnten Sie mir tatsächlich behilflich sein." Draco lauschte aufmerksam. „Ich konnte die Sitzordnung noch nicht endgültig bestimmen. Dazu benötige ich die Zusagen der Gäste."

Dracos Augen fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf, denn daran hatte er wirklich nicht mehr gedacht, so dass er sich nur stotternd mitteilen konnte: „Ich… Ich hab es vergessen. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich…"

„Nun mal ganz ruhig." Mr. Bones führte ihn zu einem der bereits gedeckten Tafeln, an denen er und Draco Platz nahmen. „Wie viele Gäste ungefähr haben abgesagt?"

Erleichtert atmete Draco aus, denn selbst wenn er keine Liste hatte, so war die Situation nur halb so schlimm. „Es hat niemand abgesagt, nur werden einige Personen erst nach der Trauung hinzustoßen."

„Und wieder ein Problem gelöst", sagte Mr. Bones beschwingt. „Dann kann ich mich ja doch an die Sitzordnung halten, die ich aufgrund der Gästeliste erstellt hatte. Für alles andere ist ebenfalls gesorgt. Die geladenen Muggel werden persönlich abgeholt, einige Übernachtungen sind bereits arrangiert worden… Kein Grund zur Panik, Mr. Malfoy. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen in die Küche und lassen sich von meiner Frau oder Ihrer Trauzeugin ein wenig verhätscheln."

Mr. Bones hatte ihn durch die Tür aus dem grünen Salon geschoben, weswegen Draco in der Küche zunächst Mrs. Bones begrüßte. Die klärte ihn darüber auf, dass seine Mutter und die beiden anderen im Kaminzimmer frühstücken würden und obwohl er selbst keinen Hunger verspürte, suchte er deren Gesellschaft.

Im Kaminzimmer schenkte Hermine erst sich und danach Severus eine Tasse schwarzen Tee ein, von dem er gleich einen Schluck nahm.

„Severus", sagte Narzissa erstaunt. „Seit wann trinkst du keinen Kaffee mehr?"

Mit regungsloser Miene antwortete Severus mit seiner Lehrerstimme: „Seitdem Miss Granger mir während der gemeinsam eingenommenen Mahlzeiten ungefragt Tee einschenkt."

„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr", war Hermines schmollende Antwort gewesen. „Sie hätten mir ja sagen können, dass Sie lieber Kaffee möchten."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen." Er klang ein wenig amüsiert, so dass Hermine klar war, dass er nur scherzte.

Nach einem zaghaften Klopfen trat Draco herein und Hermine würde schwören, dass er noch ein wenig blasser war als vorhin.

„Setzt dich doch und iss ein wenig", bat seine Mutter. Draco setzte sich zwar, trank aber nur einen Kaffee. Er war mucksmäuschenstill.

Gegen Mittag traf Susan ein, aber Draco bekam sie wegen der alten Tradition vor der Trauung nicht zu Gesicht. Stattdessen hatte er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, während Narzissa dem Ehepaar Bones zur Hand ging und Hermine und Severus sich weiterhin im Kaminzimmer die Zeit vertrieben, weil niemand ihre angebotene Hilfe annehmen wollte.

„Wollen wir nicht ein wenig Feuer machen?", fragte Hermine gelangweilt. „Es ist doch immerhin ein Kaminzimmer und es ist Winter. Ich finde, das Feuer sollte brennen."

Sie zückte bereits ihren Stab, den sie im langen Ärmel ihres Kleides versteckt hatte, doch bevor sie einen Incendio sprechen konnte, erhob Severus Einhalt gebietend die Hand und sagte: „Nicht doch mit einem plumpen Zauberspruch." Er erhob sich vom Sofa und näherte sich dem riesigen, weißen Kamin, während er erklärte: „Die Familie Malfoy legte immer besonderen Wert darauf, die Stimmung in diesem Zimmer auf natürliche Art zu erzeugen."

Er kniete sich vor dem Kamin nieder, weshalb sie fragte: „Machen Sie das etwa per Hand?"

„Gewisse Dinge sollte jeder Zauberer ohne Stab erledigen." Er legte dünnes Anzündholz unter und zwischen die Holzscheite, die bereits im Kamin lagen. „Zusehen zu dürfen, wie das Feuer sich von allein ausbreitet, kann zu den angenehmen Erlebnissen gehören. Ein Incendio hingegen würde von einer Sekunde zur anderen einfach ein großes Feuer entfachen." Er nahm eine Packung mit langen Streichhölzern, die ganz nach Muggelart gestaltet waren. „Und außerdem könnte dieser doch etwas explosive Zauberspruch den Sandstein angreifen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie kostspielig es sein würde, den Kamin herrichten zu lassen, sollte er beschädigt werden."

Den Zündkopf an der rauen Fläche reibend entzündete er das Streichholz, mit dem er die dünnen Holzstückchen entflammte, die laut knisternd von dem Feuerchen verzehrt wurden, damit es groß und stark werden würde.

Während Hermine und Severus dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers lauschten, hörten Albus und Minerva just im gleichen Moment den Wachmann der Station, auf der Mr. Zabini anzutreffen war, mit seinem Tagespropheten rascheln. Kurz darauf hörte man Schritte.

„Ah", machte der Wachmann. „Da ist die Schwester ja schon. Tut mir Leid, Professor Dumbledore, dass ich Sie nicht einfach eintreten lassen durfte. Die Regel, Sie verstehen?"

„Ja, ich verstehe", sagte Albus freundlich, bevor eine junge Schwester sie auf der Station in Empfang nahm.

Albus Dumbledore war eine bekannte Persönlichkeit und so überraschte es ihn nicht, als die Schwester ihn zu kennen schien, denn sie grüßte mit viel Ehrfurcht: „Professor Dumbledore, einen schönen guten Tag." Auch Minerva wurde freundlich auf der Station willkommen geheißen. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenzimmer sagte die Schwester: „Mr. Zabini hatte mich darüber informiert, dass er heute möglicherweise mit einem Gast rechnen kann. Er schien sehr auf Ihren Besuch zu hoffen."

„Dann bin ich froh, dass ich ihn nicht enttäuschen werde."

Als der Besuch in sein Zimmer geführt wurde, stand Blaise stocksteif in der Mitte des Raumes. Vor lauter Aufregung schien er den Atem anzuhalten. Berenice stand direkt hinter ihrem Vater und lugte an dessen Oberschenkel vorbei, um die beiden älteren Gäste zu betrachten. Als sie den langen Bart erblickte, da wurde sie magisch von ihm angezogen, denn so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. In null Komma nichts stand sie vor Albus. Sie blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen neugierig an dem großen Mann empor und als sie seine Augen freundlich zwinkern sah, da strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Das Mädchen hob unerwartet ihre beiden Hände und vergrub sie in dem langen weißen Bart.

„Berenice, nicht…" Mit einer beruhigenden Geste unterbrach Albus den aufgeregten Vater, während er dabei zusah, wie das kleine Mädchen seinen Bart bewunderte, bevor sie ihn an ihre Wange führte, um zu spüren, ob er wirklich so weich war wie er aussah.

Ganz überwältigt und mit funkelnden Augen drehte sich das Mädchen zu ihrem Vater um und forderte voller Vorfreude: „Papa, du musst dir auch einen Bart machen!"

„'Wachsen lassen', Schatz", verbesserte er nachsichtig. „Vielleicht später."

Sich dem Direktor nähernd erblickte er hinter dessen großer Gestalt mit dem ausladenden Gewand seine ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung, weswegen er erst die Dame begrüßte, wenn auch etwas verunsichert.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", Blaise sah den Direktor an, „dann habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie meiner Bitte nachkommen würden. Nicht etwa, weil Sie nicht wollten, sondern weil ein Mann Ihres Ansehens sicherlich sehr vielbeschäftigt ist."

„Die Zeit, Mr. Zabini, nehme ich mir einfach", erklärte Albus mit warmer Stimme.

In Malfoy Manor lief alles nach Mr. Bones' Wünschen und vor allem war endlich ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt, nur nicht bei Draco. Er hatte sich bereits seinen Anzug angezogen, jedoch den Umhang und das Jackett sofort wieder ausgezogen, weil ihm viel zu warm war. Vorhin hatte er gehört, dass Susan und Hannah gekommen wären und wie die Tradition es verlangte, würde er seine Braut nicht sehen, bevor die Zeremonie beginnen würde. Sein Herz raste und der Schweiß stand ihm nicht mehr nur auf der Stirn, sondern lief ihm an den Schläfen und am Nacken hinunter. Mit einem frischen Stofftaschentuch tupfte er Stirn und Hals ab, bevor seine Hände das Taschentuch kneteten.

Schwer atmend öffnete er den Kragen des Hemdes, weil er das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zubekommen. Zusätzlich riss er das Fenster weit auf, um ein wenig frische Winterluft hereinzulassen. Für einen kurzen Moment stand er am Fenster und er ahnte, dass es heute noch schneien würde. Wieder ging er auf und ab und er wies seine Mutter, die bereits mehrmals geklopft hatte, jetzt schon ein sechstes Mal mit den Worten „Mir geht es bestens, ich möchte nur allein sein" zurück.

Erneut klopfte es, doch bevor er seinen Standardsatz aufsagen konnte, hörte er Hermines Stimme sagen: „Mach auf! Ich bin dazu da, mich um dich zu kümmern. Hannah ist heute nicht eine Minute von Susans Seite gewichen. Ich nehme die Aufgaben, die man mir auferlegt, auch sehr ernst und jetzt mach auf, bevor ich die Chance wahrnehme, meinen 'Bombarda Maxima' auszuprobieren!"

Eingeschüchtert öffnete er die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Sie trat sofort herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit er es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegen würde.

Als sie Draco betrachtete, da empfand sie Mitleid. Seine eigentlich locker frisierten Haare waren an den Schläfen und am Nacken feucht und klebten auf der kreideweißen Haut. Nicht einmal seine Lippen hatte etwas Farbe. Aufgeregt trat er von einem Fuß auf den andern, während er ein weißes Taschentuch wie einen Teig durcharbeitete.

„Was hat dir das arme Taschentuch getan, dass du es so malträtierst?" Sie wollte ihm die Angst nehmen, scheiterte jedoch – wie zuvor schon seine Mutter – kläglich.

„Ich schwitze", gestand er mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme.

„Und dass Reibung Wärme erzeugt hast du noch nie gehört?" Sie kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das Taschentuch ab, das bereits genauso klamm war wie seine Hände. „Gott, ist das kalt hier drin."

Gerade wollte sie das Fenster schließen, da hob er eine Hand und bat: „Nein, lass es offen. Ich gehe sonst ein. Bitte…"

„Du holst dir höchstens eine Erkältung", warf sie ihm sehr milde vor und schloss das Fenster. Gleich darauf ging sie zu ihm und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl. „Setz dich einfach und sag mir, was los ist."

„Was los ist? Ich heirate in nicht weniger als einer halben Stunde." Seine Unsicherheit hatte er mit seiner Lautstärke zu überspielen versucht.

„In einer halben Stunde kommen doch erst die Gäste und die erhalten zunächst einen Aperitif – wir beide haben noch mindestens eineinhalb Stunden Zeit. Als Sirius geheiratet hat war der jedenfalls nicht so…" Sie suchte nach einem Wort, doch ihr wollte keines einfallen, das für Dracos Zustand wirklich treffend war. „Vor was hast du nur solche Angst?", fragte sie sehr vorsichtig.

Da sein Hemd nicht zugeknöpft war, konnte sie sehr gut erkennen, dass er kräftig schluckte, doch er sagte nichts. Seufzend öffnete sie ihre kleine Handtasche. Die Ampulle mit dem Beruhigungstrank hatte sie selbst noch nicht genommen, obwohl ihr bei dem Gedanken daran, bald von 250 Menschen angesehen zu werden, sehr mulmig wurde. Ganz plötzlich kam die Erkenntnis über sie.

„Du hast Angst vor den vielen Menschen." Eine Tatsache, die sie richtig erfasst hatte.

Draco stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging einige Schritte, bevor er an einem großen Spiegel stehenblieb und sich anblickte. Als er einen Schweißtropfen erblickte, der sich in einer Augenbraue verfangen hatte, wischte er ihn wütend weg, bevor er sich das Hemd auszog und ins Bad ging. Hermine wartete geduldig, doch Draco blieb sehr lange im Badezimmer. Er müsste sich wirklich langsam anziehen, dachte Hermine.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an der Tür, doch einzig das laufende Wasser des Waschbeckens konnte sie vernehmen. Da er sie wegen des Rauschens nicht zu hören schien, öffnete sie die Tür. Draco hatte den Rücken krumm gemacht; er hatte beide Unterarme in das Becken gelegt und ließ das kalte Wasser über sie laufen.

Zaghaft, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, sagte sie: „Ich habe etwas für dich." Den Beruhigungstrank benötigte er viel mehr als sie selbst. Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu und berührte seine Schulter, weswegen Draco zusammenfuhr, denn anscheinend hatte er sich auf das plätschernde Geräusch konzentriert, um sich etwas abzulenken. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und sich umgedreht, so dass sie seinen nackten Oberkörper sehen konnte, der mit vielen kleinen weißen Narben übersäht war, doch eine war auffällig groß.

Draco blickte an sich hinunter und strich mit dem Finger über die große Narbe, die von der Mitte seines Brustkorbes seitlich hinunter bis zur Hüfte verlief, bevor sie unter dem Hosenbund verschwand.

Nicht vorwurfsvoll erklärte er flüsternd: „Das war Harry."

„Oh", machte sie betroffen und sie erinnerte sich auch sofort daran, was Harry ihr damals über die Auseinandersetzung mit Draco auf der Mädchentoilette erzählt hatte. „Draco?" Er blickte auf. „Du solltest dich fertig anziehen. Hier, nimm das." Sie hatte ihm die Ampulle gereicht, die er sofort leerte, ohne zu fragen, was sie beinhalten würde.

Der Trank wirkte sofort. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, die Wirkung würde sechs Stunden anhalten, womit sie gelogen hatte, aber das war nur zu seinem Besten.

Er hatte seine Frisur wieder in Ordnung gebracht und sich angezogen. Vor dem Spiegel stehend betrachtete er sich in voller Garderobe. Als er Hermine hinter sich im Spiegel sah, da sagte er scheu: „Ich habe Angst, dass es Buhrufe geben wird." Viel leiser fügte er hinzu: „Wie damals bei Severus." Sie nickte verständnisvoll und lauschte, als er sich seine Sorgen von der Seele redete. „Ich möchte nicht, dass es einen solchen Vorfall gibt; ich würde es nicht ertragen." Er schluckte und richtete sich seine Haare, die keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. „Ich habe Angst, dass jemand während der Trauung aufsteht und gute Gründe nennt, warum Susan mich nicht heiraten sollte."

Diese Ängste konnte Hermine ihm nicht nehmen und so reichte sie ihm lediglich ein Glas Wasser, damit er seinen trockenen Mund befeuchten könnte.

In Hogwarts setzte Harry gerade das dritte Glas mit dem Kürbissaft an, da schimpfte Ginny: „Herrgott Harry, du wirst nachher noch auf die Toilette gehen müssen, bevor die Trauung überhaupt angefangen hat!"

„Ich habe Durst", verteidigte er sich kleinlaut.

„Nimmst du Nicholas?", fragte Ginny, obwohl sie ihm den Jungen bereits in den Arm drückte. „Warum sind wir überhaupt so spät dran?" Die Frage einfach ignorierend, weil er die Schuld nicht Ginny geben wollte, riskierte er einen Blick zu ihr hinüber, bevor er das volle Glas austrank. Er wiegte den Kleinen im Arm, schnitt für ihn komische Gesichter und lauschte Ginnys Ausführungen über all die Dinge, die sie längst besprochen hatten.

„Ich nehme die Tragetasche. Am besten mache ich sie kleiner…", murmelte Ginny, während Harry seelenruhig wartete. „Wie spät ist es?", wollte sie wissen. Die Wand an der Uhr sagte fünf nach halb zwei, was er ihr auch mitteilte. „Wir werden zu spät kommen… Warum nur?" Sie war wahnsinnig aufgeregt, weil sie so viele alte Schulkameraden treffen würde.

An den Jungen in seinem Arm gerichtet, der ihn breit anlächelte, wiederholte Harry ihre Frage mit leiser Stimme: „Ja, warum nur? Ich bin schon seit Stunden fertig und du auch."

Bevor Harry und Ginny sich endlich auf nach Malfoy Manor machen konnte, streichelte Harry noch seine Hedwig und den gleich daneben auf einer Stange sitzenden Phönix. Als er ihm über den Bauch strich, bemerkte Harry eine kleine Verhärtung. Er nahm sich vor Hermine zu fragen, ob ein Phönix krank werden könnte.


	148. Bund fürs Leben

Hallo **lufa**,

nein, lufa ist nicht dumm und darf ruhig gerührt sein. Es ist doch wundervoll, wenn man bei Albus und Minerva auch so mitfühlen kann, selbst wenn die schon etwas betagter sind.  
Du wirst Recht behalten, was Draco anbelangt: "Nervenbündel" passt perfekt als Beschreibung! Und es wird noch schlimmer - die Hochzeit kommt ja erst noch.  
Das Gemälde von Salazar würde wohl eher freiwillig Terpentin schlucken, als einer Gryffindor ein Kompliment zu machen ;) Severus hingegen bekommt gar nichts raus.  
Du schreibst ja schon, dass du auch dazugehörst: Viele Frauen vergessen die Zeit und kommen zu spät, aber Harry nimmt es ja sehr gelassen.

Hi **Daniel**,

die Frage, was mit Fawkes los ist, wird noch die Runde machen. Ein Ei würde ja bedeuten, ein Phönix würde sich fortpflanzen können und selbst, wenn das möglich sein würde - da gehören noch immer zwei dazu oder? ;) Harry wird deswegen bestimmt noch Albus fragen.  
Draco ist nicht nur wegen der Hochzeit aufgeregt, aber das wird er noch seiner Trauzeugin erklären, warum er solche Angst hat.

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

habe dir eine Mail geschickt. Sei mir nicht böse, aber bitte benutze für private Nachrichten nicht die Review-Funktion. Aber schön zu wissen, dass dir der beschriebene Sarkasmus gut gefällt, den Hermine mittlerweile ja auch ganz gut beherrscht. :)

**An alle**: wenn ihr rührende Geschichten mögt (schielt zu lufa rüber), dann werft doch mal einen Blick in meine ganz neuen Oneshots "Perseiden" (Harry/Ginny) oder "Prince"; letzterer wäre etwas für Severus-Fans.

LG,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Von Narzissa hatten Draco und Hermine eben erfahren, dass nun alle Gäste angekommen wären und gerade einen Aperitif zu sich nahmen. In einer Viertelstunde sollten beide nach unten kommen.

„Der Beruhigungstrank hat geholfen, aber ich bin noch immer sehr erhitzt", sagte Draco, als er sich frische Luft mit einer der Menükarten zuwedelte, die man ihm zur Ansicht für den heutigen Tag gegeben hatte und die er bisher völlig ignoriert hatte.

Tief Luft holend forderte Hermine: „Steh mal bitte auf und breite die Arme aus."

Er war zwar verdutzt über ihren Wunsch, kam ihm jedoch nach. Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie einen leichten Kühlungszauber über ihn gelegt, den sie damals erlernt hatte, als sie mit Harry und all den anderen während eines Sommers unterwegs gewesen war, um nach den Horkruxen zu suchen.

„Oh ja", sagte Draco erleichtert, als sich die angenehme Kühle auf seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. „Viel besser!"

„Wenn es zu kühl werden sollte, dann einfach mit einem Finite beenden. Um deinen Körper herum herrschen ungefähr 16 Grad Celsius."

„16 Grad hört sich wunderbar an. Ich glaube, ich lasse den Zauber den ganzen Abend drauf", erwiderte er dankbar.

Gewissenhaft inspizierte Hermine die Lage. „Gut, du bist vollständig angezogen – und nebenbei: Du siehst großartig aus! Aber wo ist deine Ansteckblume?"

„Die ist hier", sagte Draco, als er zu einer kleinen Kommode hinüberging. In dem Moment, als er sie in die Hand nahm, erstarrte er. „Oh mein Gott!", entwich ihm völlig entsetzt klingend.

„WAS? Sag schon, was haben wir vergessen?" Hermine wurde unruhig.

„Der Brautstrauß!" Er klang so resignierend, als hätte er sich damit abgefunden, dass die Welt nun untergehen würde. „Und der für die Brautjungfer! Oh Merlin…" Draco schwankte verdächtig und Hermine war froh, dass sie freiwillig den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs im Mungos gleich dreimal abgelegt hatte.

Es klopfte. Noch immer geschockt über Dracos Aussage, er hätte den Brautstrauß vergessen, öffnete Hermine die Tür und wie erwartet informierte Mrs. Malfoy, dass Draco nun nach unten kommen sollte.

„Mrs. Malfoy, der Brautstrauß…" Hermines Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und würgte somit den Rest ihres Satzes unverhofft ab.

„Den habe ich kommen lassen. Susan und Belinda haben ihre Sträuße längst", versicherte Mrs. Malfoy sehr gelassen, bevor sie einen Blick zu ihrem Sohn riskierte. Die Farbe seines Gesichtes ähnelte zwar noch immer dem Sandstein des Kamins, aber er schien mittlerweile ein wenig ruhiger zu sein.

„Belinda?", fragte Hermine nach, der der Name bekannt vorkam.

Draco erklärte knapp: „Die Tochter einer Kollegin von Susan. Können wir jetzt gehen, bevor ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?" Noch an der Tür hielt Draco kurz inne und sagte leise zu seiner Trauzeugin: „Ich habe das Mitbringsel für dich vergessen."

Lächelnd konterte sie: „Ich habe euer Hochzeitsgeschenk vergessen."

„Na, dann sind wir ja quitt. Los geht's!" Er klang nicht so enthusiastisch locker wie er wollte.

In der Halle waren keine Gäste mehr anzutreffen, nur noch Personal, das Mr. Bones verpflichtet hatte und darunter waren zwei gut gekleidete Herren, die sich um den reibungslosen Ablauf der Zeremonie kümmerten.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy", sagte einer der Herren, während er sich dem Bräutigam näherte. „Wie abgesprochen gehen Sie und Miss Granger durch die Tür bis ganz nach vorn in den Wintergarten, wo der Herr und die Dame vom Ministerium auf sie warten – gehen Sie beide erst los, wenn die Musiker zu spielen begonnen haben." Draco nickte und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte er eben Tipps dafür bekommen, wie er am besten den Weg zur Guillotine antreten könnte. Der Mann verließ die beiden wieder.

„Draco", sagte eine Stimme vorsichtig. Hermine und Draco drehten sich um und erblickten Severus, der zögernd auf sie zukam.

„Severus, warum sitzen Sie noch nicht im grünen Salon?", fragte Hermine entgeistert.

„Ich war schon drinnen, aber wenn Sie mir erlauben, dann würde ich gern kurz mit meinem Patensohn sprechen."

Hermine stimmte zu, wies Severus jedoch darauf hin: „Ich denke aber nicht, dass Draco momentan besonders aufnahmefähig ist."

„Was?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Nur eine Minute", bat Severus, so dass Hermine nickte und sich ein wenig entfernte, damit die beiden miteinander reden könnten.

Als Hermine sich in der großen Halle umsah, bemerkte sie auf der Treppe Hannah, die über das Geländer schaute und eine stoppende Geste für jemanden machte, den Hermine noch nicht sehen konnte. Es konnte sich nur um Susan handeln, die gleich nach Draco den grünen Salon betreten würde und zwar an der Seite ihres Vaters und ihrer Trauzeugin. Ein junges, schick zurechtgemachtes Mädchen mit einem Korb in der Hand kam die Treppe hinunter und hielt genau bei Hanna, um ebenfalls das Treiben in der Halle zu beobachten. Die sehr junge Dame musste die Brautjungfer sein, dachte Hermine. 'Belinda', wiederholte sie in Gedanken und wie aus heiterem Himmel fiel ihr ein, woher sie nicht nur den Namen kannte, sondern auch das Mädchen.

„Linda ist hier", murmelte Hermine erstaunt. Mrs. Malfoy hatte gesagt, die Brautjungfer wäre die Tochter einer Arbeitskollegin von Susan. Sich das Treffen mit Severus' ehemaliger Partnerin ins Gedächtnis zurückrufend erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch zwischen den beiden.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass du wieder in Hogwarts arbeitest?", hatte Linda damals in der Winkelgasse gesagt.

„Ja, ganz recht. Und was machst du?"

„Ich arbeite beim Besenregulations-Kontrollamt", waren Lindas Worte gewesen.

Severus hatte daraufhin klargestellt: „Beim Ministerium also."

Susan und Linda mussten sehr gut miteinander auskommen, wenn Lindas Tochter zur Brautjunger bestimmt worden war. Hermine fragte sich nur, ob Severus von diesem Gast wusste; ob vielleicht sogar Remus unter all den Gästen längst seine ehemalige Freundin ausgemacht hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, vermutete Hermine still, weswegen Severus den Saal verlassen hatte.

Sie blickte zu Severus und Draco hinüber, die sich noch beide unterhielten. Draco legte eine Hand auf Severus' Oberarm und nickte, während er mit der anderen Hand eine beschwichtigende Geste machte. Diesmal nickte Severus und er schien nach dem kurzen Gespräch mit Draco sehr erleichtert. Die beiden trennten sich und Severus ging zurück in den grünen Salon, während Draco auf Hermine zusteuerte.

„Was wollte Severus?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung, dass er es ihr mitteilen würde.

„Ach, er hat nur gesagt, dass er Susan und mir nach der Zeremonie persönlich gratulieren möchte und nicht vor allen anderen; dass ich nicht sauer sein soll, wenn er mir nachher nicht sofort die Hand schüttelt", erklärte Draco und er schien wesentlich ruhiger als zuvor.

Als Severus in den grünen Salon zurückgekommen war und sich auf einen der hintersten Stühle in einer leeren Reihe setzte – nahe an der Tür – da spürte er Blicke auf sich. Er betrachtete daraufhin die Gäste, bis er denjenigen fand, der ihn anschaute. Er nickte Harry zu und der nickte zurück.

An Ginny gewandt sagte Harry: „Er ist wieder da. Da habe ich doch wirklich geglaubt, er würde sich aus dem Staub machen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er Draco das antun würde, egal wie unangenehm es ihm ist, mit so vielen Leuten in einem Raum zu sein", sagte Ginny beschwichtigend, als sie Harry plötzlich fragend anblickte. Der tastete seinen Kragen ab, falls der am Hals versehentlich hochgeklappt war, doch Ginny starrte ihn nicht so eindringlich an, weil seine Kleidung nicht sitzen würde. „Sag mal, Harry, sind wir nicht MIT Kind hierher gekommen?"

Nicholas war nirgends zu sehen. Harry holte erschrocken Luft, bevor er weniger ernst in seinen Umhang schaute, diesen schüttelte und sogar unter dem Stuhl nachsah, auf dem er saß, bis Ginny lachen musste und ihn am Arm knuffte.

Auch Harry musste lachen, bevor er flüsternd erklärte, als würde er von einem Mysterium sprechen: „Nicholas ist auf seltsame Weise verschwunden, nachdem deine Mutter uns ganz herzlich begrüßt hatte."

An Harry vorbeischauend hatte sie sich nach vorn gebeugt, um die Stuhlreihe zu betrachten, auf der alle Weasleys saßen. Ganz weit hinten saß ihre Mutter mit Nicholas auf dem Arm und als Molly ihre Tochter bemerkte, da flüsterte sie dem Baby etwas ins Ohr und zeigte zu Ginny und Harry. Gleich darauf nahm sie Nicholas' Arm und winkte mit ihm den Eltern zu. Ginny lächelte und winkte zurück.

„Meine Mutter liebt Kinder nun einmal über alles", sagte Ginny.

„Das brauchst du nun wirklich nicht laut zu sagen."

Als die Musiker zu spielen begannen, verstummten Harry und Ginny wie auch alle anderen Gäste auf der Stelle.

Draußen vor der Tür zum grünen Salon gerieten Draco und Hermine gleichermaßen in Panik.

„Die Musik! Es geht los, wir müssen jetzt rein", sagte Draco, dem deutlich anzuhören war, dass er sich lieber einem Basilisken stellen würde, als durch diese Tür zu marschieren.

„Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." Der Mann, der für den Ablauf der Zeremonie verantwortlich war, näherte sich ihnen erneut. „Wie Sie sicherlich eben gehört haben…" Der Mann hielt inne und betrachtete Hermine. „Haben Sie keinen Strauß?"

Beide rissen die Augen weit auf und Hermine fragte als Erste entsetzt: „Muss ich einen haben?"

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht. Ich dachte vorhin nur, Sie hätten einen." Er zog eine kleine Ansteckblume aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Hermine ans Kleid – ans linke Schlüsselbein, dann ans rechte, bevor er sagte: „Sie brauchen nichts mehr, Sie sind perfekt so wie Sie sind." Hermine errötete. „Noch einen Moment bitte, dann gebe ich Ihnen das Zeichen, dass Sie eintreten können und denken Sie bitte daran, im Takt der Musik zu gehen."

Verunsichert nickten Draco und Hermine, bevor sie sich gegenseitig anschauten.

„Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht", sagte Draco nebenbei.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht jetzt." Verzweifelt wedelte sie sich mit der flachen Hand ein wenig Luft zu.

„Wenn wir gleich reingehen, kannst du ganz vorn vielleicht einmal stolpern, damit du von mir ablenkst?"

Erbost antwortete sie: „Das werde ich nicht tun!"

„War ja nur eine Frage…" Er hielt sich den Magen. „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

„Herrje, tu mir das nicht an!", bat sie ihn eindringlich.

Der Organisator meldete sich erneut. „Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, es kann dann losgehen."

Noch bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde, flüsterte ihm Hermine gut gemeint zu: „Du darfst nicht auf die Masse sehen, Draco. Nimm dir die Zeit und sieh dir die einzelnen Gesichter an, wenn du nach vorn gehst."

Zwei Herren öffneten die Tür und auf einen Schlag wurde die Musik, die vorher nur gedämpft durch das Eichenholz hindurchschallte, lauter und wie Hermine fand, auch viel schöner. Die Stuhlreihen mit den Gästen waren noch ein wenig entfernt. Jeder hatte sich zu Draco und Hermine umgedreht und Draco machte den ersten Schritt in den grünen Salon; Hermine folgte ihm dicht und ein wenig seitlich. In dem Moment, als sie den langen Teppich betreten hatte, der etliche Meter nach vorn bis in den Wintergarten reichte, wo die Ministeriumsangestellten auf den Bräutigam warteten, da wusste Hermine plötzlich nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen anfangen sollte. Das Gefühl, dass sie selbst vereinzelte Blicke auf sich zog, verstärkte nur noch ihre eigene Unsicherheit. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Blumenstrauß, denn den könnte sie halten; ihre zitternden Hände unter ihm verstecken. Ihre Gedanken kreisten bald nicht mehr um ihre Hände, sondern um ihre Füße und da bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht im Takt mit der Musik ging. Wenn sie es versuchte, dann wirkte ihr Gang holprig, also ließ sie es sein, um nicht doch noch zu stolpern; Draco hielt sich auch nicht an den Takt. Ohren und Füße wollten einfach nicht im Einklang miteinander arbeiten.

Den Rat seiner Trauzeugin hatte Draco beherzigt. Die ihm zugewandten Gesichter überflog er nicht nur mit seinen Augen, sondern er verweilte kurz auf ihnen. Da waren die aufblitzenden Augen von Professor Dumbledore, der sich mit Professor McGonagall ganz weit nach hinten gesetzt hatte und selbst die sonst so strenge Lehrerin hatte ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Neben Professor Dumbledore saß – und darüber freute sich Draco besonders – Blaise Zabini. Draco lächelte unbekümmert, als er dessen Tochter auf seinem Schoß erblickte. Das Mädchen blinzelte nicht einmal, weil es nichts verpassen wollte. Eine Hochzeit und all der dazugehörige Glanz waren ihr offensichtlich völlig fremd, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie begeistert war. Neben Blaise konnte er Tracey und Kevin erkennen; ehemalige Klassenkameraden aus seinem Haus.

Nach links blickend sah er sofort einige Gäste in der vorletzten Reihe; alle waren damals in Hufflepuff gewesen. In der fast leeren, letzten Reihe konnte er seinen Patenonkel erkennen, der alle Stühle für sich allein hatte. Severus blickte zwar in seine Richtung, aber er schaute nicht ihn an.

Für Hermines Empfehlung, sich die Gesichter der Gäste anzusehen, war Draco sehr dankbar, denn jeder, dem er in die Augen sah, lächelte ihm zu. Bei keinem Gast hatte er das Gefühl, dass man einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn hegen würde. Darüber hinaus war dank Hermines Tipp der Weg bis nach vorn auch nicht so langwierig wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte. Sogar diejenigen, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass sie nicht seinetwegen gekommen waren, sondern nur Susan zuliebe, zeigten, dass sie gut gelaunt waren wie Luna und Neville oder die ganzen Weasleys. Vereinzelt blitzte es, wenn die Fotografen Bilder schossen.

Noch an Harry und Ginny vorbeigehend, die sich an den Händen hielten und beide so breit lächelten, dass Draco vermutete, sie würde momentan an ihre eigene Hochzeit denken, blickte er auch schon in das Gesicht seiner Mutter, was ihm vor Augen hielt, dass er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte, denn die Eltern des Brautpaares saßen ganz vorn. Seine Mutter hielt ein weißes Spitzentaschentuch in den Händen, weil sie zu ahnen schien, dass sie ihre Freudentränen nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte.

Vorn bei den beiden Ministeriumsangestellten angelangt, die die Trauung ähnlich einer standesamtlichen bei den Muggeln durchführen würden, änderte sich wenig später der Rhythmus der Musik. Erneut drehten sich alle Gäste um, auch Draco und Hermine, um erst die Brautjungfer zu bestaunen, die ihre Blumen streute, bevor Susan von ihrem Vater in den Salon geführt wurde, gefolgt von Hannah, die ein wenig seitlich hinter der Braut lief. Ein entzücktes Raunen ging durch die Menge und selbst Hermine entwich ein neidischer Seufzer, denn Susan war in ihrem Brautkleid wunderschön anzusehen; der gut sichtbare Bauch rundete das Gesamtbild nur noch ab und machte Susan noch viel hübscher. Vielleicht, so dachte Hermine, lag das aber auch an dem seligen Lächeln, welches auf dem Gesicht der Braut lag. Es hieß, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass Schwangere eine natürliche Schönheit ausstrahlen würden; das hatte zumindest ihre Mutter einmal behauptet.

Als Harry die Braut sah, da drückte er Ginnys Hand und sie erwiderte diese Geste.

„Ein wunderschönes Kleid", schwärmte Ginny flüsternd.

Hermine hingegen ließ ihren Blick nun über die Gäste schweifen und mit einem Male erspähte sie Linda; neben ihr saß deren Sohn. Die Frau schien mehr auf ihre Tochter zu achten, die die Blumen streute, als auf die Braut oder irgendjemand anderen. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen suchte Hermine den Saal ab und da bemerkte sie Remus, der einmal einen scheuen Blick zu Linda hinüberwarf, bevor er Tonks' Hand in seine nahm. Ganz hinten, schwer hinter all den Menschen zu erkennen, saß Severus und auch er schien Linda gesehen zu haben, blickte aber an ihr vorbei direkt zu Hermine, was sie nervös machte.

Die Braut war nun von ihrem Vater an Draco überreicht worden und Hermine strengte sich an, mit klarem Kopf den einlullenden Worten der Ministeriumsangestellten zu lauschen, denn immerhin war sie Trauzeugin und musste zumindest das Ja des Brautpaares vernehmen, bevor sie mit ihrer Unterschrift die Ehe bestätigen würde. Es war jedoch alles andere als leicht dem Gesagten folgen zu können. Als Hermine das Wort „Ringe" vernahm, da geriet sie in Panik und Draco schien das bemerkt zu haben, so dass er die kleine Schachtel aus seiner Innentasche nahm und sie kurz, so dass es niemand anderes sehen konnte, ihr zeigte. Hermine war erleichtert. Ihr war entfallen, dass er die Ringe an sich genommen hatte.

Immer wieder fühlte Hermine Augen auf sich und wenn sie in die Menge schaute, dann bemerkte sie diejenigen, die sie anblickten. Harry und Ginny waren es gewesen, die ihr zulächelten, auch Remus schaute sie einen Moment lang an sowie Ron. Und plötzlich – Hermine wusste nicht, wo die Zeit geblieben war – hatten beide sich auch schon das Jawort gegeben und nach dem Brautpaar wurden erst Hannah, dann Hermine zur magischen Unterschrift gebeten.

Mit den folgenden Eindrücken war Hermine so sehr überfordert, dass sie kaum noch etwas wahrnehmen konnte. Immer wieder blitzte es, was ihr kleine Punkte auf der Netzhaut bescherte. Ihr klarer Verstand kam erst wieder zurück, nachdem die Stuhlreihen von den von Mr. Bones engagierten Herren und Damen in einen großen Tisch in U-Form verwandelt wurden. Die ganzen fröhlichen Menschen um sie herum, die mittlerweile ein wenig Lärm verursachten, machten Hermine indirekt darauf aufmerksam, dass Draco und Susan gerade die Hochzeitstorte anschnitten.

Eine männliche Stimme rief amüsiert: „Es heißt, dass derjenige, der die Hand beim Anschneiden obenauf hat, auch das Sagen in der Ehe haben wird."

Es war Susans Vater gewesen, dem sie scherzend entgegnete: „Das heißt nur, dass ich Draco führen muss, weil er noch nie eine Torte angeschnitten hat." Susans Hand lag über Dracos, als sie das erste Stück zusammen schnitten.

Die Füße taten ihr weh, während Hermine einige Gäste betrachtete, die dem Paar jetzt schon gratulierten. Es waren welche darunter, die bereits die Feier verlassen mussten, aber dafür würden andere, die der Trauung nicht hatten beiwohnen können, im Laufe des Tages noch kommen. Die Anzahl so vieler Menschen konnte Hermine schwer schätzen, aber sie konnte davon ausgehen, dass knapp hundert Personen noch nicht anwesend waren.

Es war Mr. Bones gewesen, der Hermine, die etwas hilflos wirkte, seinen linken Arm anbot, bevor er gut gelaunt sagte: „Laut Sitzordnung werden wir nebeneinander Platz nehmen, Miss Granger."

Er führte sie nach vorn an den mittleren Tisch, an dem sich auch das Brautpaar niedergelassen hatte. Erstaunt war Hermine darüber, dass gleich neben Susan nicht nur nach alter Tradition die Eltern des Bräutigams saßen – in dem Fall nur Narzissa – sondern neben Narzissa auch Severus. Je näher man dem Brautpaar saß, desto höher war die Wertschätzung, die man demjenigen entgegenbrachte. Sehr unglücklich schien Hannah zu sein, denn sie hatte man direkt neben ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gesetzt.

„Wer hat die Sitzordnung erstellt?", fragte Hermine ein wenig lauter, damit Mr. Bones sie überhaupt hören würde.

„Das war ich", gab er zu. „Ist etwas damit nicht in Ordnung?" Er klang besorgt, denn er wusste, dass man darauf achten musste, welche Personen man nebeneinander setzen würde, doch er kannte nicht alle Gäste persönlich; wusste nichts von möglichen Fehden.

„Hannah wird unglücklich sein, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über neben…" Hermine verstummte, doch Mr. Bones verstand.

„Keine Sorge, nach dem Kaffee und Kuchen wird die Sitzordnung aufgehoben und es wird einige große Tische geben", beruhigte er.

Neben Draco, wie es sein sollte, saß Mrs. Bones, dann deren Gatte, der gleich neben sich Hermine platzierte und an Hermines anderer Seite nahm ein älterer Zauberer Platz.

„Einen schönen guten Tag, junge Frau. Entzückend sehen Sie aus", grüßte der Ältere. „Ich bin Susans Großvater."

„Oh", machte Hermine erstaunt. Natürlich saßen am Tisch des Brautpaares überwiegend die Familienmitglieder und die Trauzeugen. „Guten Tag, Mr. Bones. Ich bin Miss Granger."

Während die Torte nun von den Angestellten angeschnitten und an die Gäste gereicht wurde, lehnte sich Hermine nach vorn, damit sie sehen konnte, wer an der anderen Seite des Tisches neben Hannah saß. Von Mr. Bones gut geplant saßen immer Mann und Frau abwechselnd am Tisch; nach Hannah kam die Familie Tonks, natürlich auch Remus als Nymphadoras Verlobter und gleich darauf die Blacks – Dracos Familie. Hermine hingegen saß zwischen einigen Mitgliedern der Familie Bones; Menschen, die sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Harry und Ron, die gesamten Weasleys sowie Luna und Neville und andere Freunde saßen hinten in der Nähe der Blacks an dem anderen Tisch gleich über Eck. Dieser und der andere Tisch, der von dem des Brautpaares ausging, waren an beiden Seiten mit Stühlen versehen, so dass die Gäste sich gegenübersaßen. Hermine hingegen hatte kein Gegenüber und sie fühlte sich daher immer ein wenig beobachtet.

Mr. Bones stand auf und schlug mit einem Löffel an sein Wasserglas, damit die Gäste ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden. Er hatte sicherlich lange dafür benötigt, diese Rede vorzubereiten und daher tat es Hermine Leid, dass sie nur die Hälfte mitbekam, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm saß. Draco, so dachte sie, würde es womöglich nicht anders ergehen.

Jetzt, wo Mr. Bones sprach, hatte Draco einen Moment Zeit für sich. Er hatte sich alles so schön zurechtgelegt und geglaubt, dass alles gut werden würde, aber jetzt, wo etwas über 150 Gäste bereits anwesend waren und die anderen noch kommen würden – dass alle den Einladungen gefolgt waren – da bekam er es erneut ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Schon vor der Zeremonie hatte er unter Schweißausbrüchen gelitten, die er nur mit Hermines Hilfe in den Griff bekommen hatte, doch nun konnte er kaum noch stillsitzen, als er daran dachte, an diese ganzen Menschen das Wort richten zu müssen. Weglaufen war keine Option, obwohl er das gern getan hätte, denn von Mr. Bones hörte er gerade Wörter wie „Mut" und „Courage". Der Tag war noch lange nicht vorbei. Zwar war er verheiratet, aber man erwartete noch einige Dinge von ihm wie seine Rede und er wollte niemanden enttäuschen.

Als Mr. Bones seine Rede beendet hatte, wurde es totenstill im Salon und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Jeder erwartete, dass er etwas sagen würde. Eine Wahl hatte er nicht und so schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und drückte Susans Hand, bevor er sich erhob.

"Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich im Namen meiner Frau und unseren Familien für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen bedanken. Ich habe wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass alle zusagen werden, besonders nicht, weil die gesamte Feier sehr kurzfristig geplant worden war; das geht übrigens voll und ganz auf meine Kappe." Man hörte einige gelassen kichern, was selbst Draco zum Lächeln brachte. „Ich bin sehr erfreut euch alle hier zu sehen, was – und da muss ich keinen Hehl draus machen – nicht immer so war."

Draco schluckte, denn er hatte seinen Gästen gerade verdeutlicht, was jeder eigentlich wissen müsste, nämlich dass er sie früher nicht ausstehen konnte. Es war still und jeder wartete geduldig auf seine Worte.

„Mit den Dingen, auf die weder ich noch meine Familie stolz sind, muss ich leben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass niemand der Ansicht ist, die heutige Vermählung von Susan und mir wäre ein Fehler gewesen, denn das ist sie nicht. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann ist das die erste Entscheidung in meinem Leben, die wirklich richtig war, denn ich fühle nicht einen Hauch von Zweifel in mir."

Er blickte nach links zu Severus, der die Augen starr auf seine Tasse gerichtet hatte, jedoch jedem Wort gespannt lauschte. Seinen Patenonkel in seiner Rede beim Namen zu nennen würde er nicht wagen, denn Severus würde diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht wollen, aber es gab Dinge, die sich Draco von der Seele reden wollte; die alle Anwesenden hören sollten. Wenn er Severus nicht nennen würde, würde er auch nicht Professor Dumbledore beim Namen nennen.

Seinen Blick von Severus abwendend ließ er ihn über die Gäste schweifen, die ihm an den Lippen hingen, bevor er einmal kurz zu Dumbledore hinüberblickte.

„Die erste helfende Hand, die man mir gereicht hatte, schlug ich in dem Glauben von mir, es würde meine Situation nur noch verschlimmern." Sein leerer Magen zog sich zusammen, als er an die Nacht dachte, an der er den Direktor hatte umbringen sollen und der ihm trotz der Mordabsicht noch seine Hilfe angeboten hatte. „Die zweite helfende Hand in der gleichen Nacht konnte ich nicht abwehren, denn sie hat mich einfach gepackt." An den Gesichtern konnte Draco erkennen, dass jeder wusste, von wem er sprach, denn viele blickten zu Severus hinüber. „In dieser Hinsicht bin ich auf eine Sache stolz, die mein Vater und meine Mutter für mich getan haben, denn sie hatten mir nach meiner Geburt jemanden an die Seite gestellt, der mich mein Leben lang begleiten sollte." Dracos Stimme zeugte von Betroffenheit, als er leise hinzufügte: „Der mir den Weg weisen sollte." Daran denkend, dass Severus es gewesen war, der seinen Auftrag auf dem Astronomieturm erledigt hatte, sagte Draco sehr betroffen klingend: „Und wenn ich das alles mit dem geradegerückten Geist, den ich jetzt innehabe, rückblickend betrachte, dann weiß ich, dass in dieser Nacht die Seele eines Kindes gerettet worden war; meine Seele."

Jemand schluchzte und als Draco nach links schaute, sah er seine Mutter, die ihr Gesicht in ihrem Spitzentaschentuch vergraben hatte und gleich daneben Severus, der nicht wusste, wie er auf eine weinende Frau vor so vielen Menschen reagieren sollte und schließlich eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte, um sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine horchte plötzlich auf, bevor sie in ihrer kleinen Handtasche kramte, um ein Notizbuch zu zücken. Während Dracos Rede huschten einige Gedanken durch ihren Kopf, die sie festhalten wollte. Draco hatte die Unversehrtheit seine Seele behalten, weil nicht er es gewesen war, der Albus ermordet hatte. Auch wenn Albus seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, so war es doch nicht unmöglich, dass Severus zuvor schon seine Seele durch einen Mord gespalten hatte. Erschrocken hielt Hermine inne. Sie hatte ebenfalls Menschen auf dem Gewissen und sie fragte sich, ob es einen Unterschied machte, aus welchem Grund man jemanden getötet hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich und ihre Freunde verteidigt, aber ihr war nicht klar, ob sie damit ihre eigene Seele gespalten hatte – so gespalten, dass sie damit womöglich einen Horkrux erstellen könnte. Hermines Herz begann zu rasen, als sie die Theorie aufstellte, dass Severus eventuell einen ganz bestimmten Gegenstand suchen könnte: einen Horkrux, in welchem der größte Teil seiner Seele eingeschlossen war. Womöglich, so ahnte sie, war es sogar das, was er zu „reparieren" versuchte. Sollte sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht behalten, wäre Severus' Seele nach der Erschaffung eines Horkruxes für immer instabil. Hermine hielt sich vor lauter Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund, doch als sie hörte, dass Draco erneut das Wort ergriffen hatte, lauschte sie ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Auf meinen Reisen hatte ich sehr viel Zeit, um über mich und meine Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Ich habe mich häufig gefragt, was für Fehler ich noch begangen hätte, was aus mir geworden wäre, hätte man sich nicht meiner angenommen. Viele denken jetzt wahrscheinlich an Askaban, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich solange überlebt hätte. Ich wäre sicherlich seit Jahren tot, davon bin ich überzeugt." Zum Ende hin war Draco sehr leise geworden und er hatte sehr betroffen geklungen.

„Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass es Menschen gegeben hat, die mir trotz meines Verhaltens und meiner Ansichten eine Chance gegeben haben, die ich meines Erachtens gar nicht verdient habe, denn sonst würde ich nicht hier sein an der Seite meiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau, die mir so viele schöne Momente geschenkt hat und die ich dafür innig liebe." Er schaute neben sich und bemerkte, wie Susan lächelnd, aber dennoch mit ein wenig feuchten Augen zu ihm aufblickte. Er strich ihr mit der Oberfläche seiner Finger zärtlich über die Wange, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und zu ihr mit hörbarer Ernsthaftigkeit sagte: „Am heutigen Tag hat sich mein Leben ein zweites Mal zum Guten gewandt und das verdanke ich dir." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, woraufhin besonders die Damen schwärmend seufzten.

Draco richtete sich wieder auf, um zu den Gästen zu sprechen. „Es gibt noch Dinge, die ich ansprechen möchte, weil ich auf sie besonders stolz bin. Zum einen spreche ich von Hermine." Hermine blickte schockiert auf und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen mit heißem Blut geflutet wurden. „Sie ist in meinen Augen nicht nur eine sehr organisierte Trauzeugin, sondern mittlerweile sehr viel mehr." Er blickte sie an und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Du hast mir ganz wunderbar beigestanden, mir die Unruhe genommen und mir wertvolle Ratschläge gegeben. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ich dir eines Tages genauso zur Seite stehen dürfte."

Jetzt war Hermine sicher, dass sie rot wie eine Tomate sein musste, weil alle Gäste sie anblickten und sich jeder ausmalte, wen sie wohl eines Tages ehelichen würde. Trotzdem lächelte sie und nickte freundlich, so dass Draco sich wieder an die Gesellschaft wandte und sagte: „So etwas kann man nicht mit Macht oder Galleonen erlangen, dazu braucht es viel mehr." Draco blickte hinüber zu Harry, bevor er sagte: „Einige werden es schon wissen, aber für diejenigen, die noch unbehelligt sind, möchte ich es gern verkünden, weil es mich stolz macht sagen zu dürfen, dass Harry die Patenschaft für unser Kind übernehmen wird."

Innerlich stöhnte Harry, der er hatte gehofft, sich solange wie nur möglich unauffällig als einer von vielen Gästen bewegen zu können. Draco schien zu ahnen, dass es Harry unangenehm war, in dessen Rede erwähnt zu werden, denn er fuhr alsgleich fort: „Erst jetzt, wo ich mich erwachsen nennen darf, weiß ich, was mir früher gefehlt hat; etwas, um das ich all meine Schulkameraden beneidet habe und das ist Freundschaft. Ich habe an falschen Orten danach gesucht, weil ich nach dem Ausschau gehalten habe, was die ganze Zeit lang, ohne dass ich es erkannt habe, direkt vor mir war." Wieder blickte er zu Susan hinunter. „Stattdessen habe ich mich allein gefühlt."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte Draco auf die Kinder, die von ihren Eltern mitgebracht worden waren. Auf Belinda, die Brautjungfer und älteste der anwesenden Kinder. Da war die Tochter von Blaise, die der Rede offenbar wenig gefolgt war, denn sie hatte mit großen Augen das Stück Kuchen vor sich fixiert, von dem sie heimlich Krümel mit ihren kleinen Fingern stibitzte und da war Nicholas, der im Arm von Mrs. Weasley döste.

„Jetzt", sagte Draco erleichtert und beschwingt, „wächst eine neue Generation von Zauberern und Hexen heran." Er legte einen Arm um Susan und betrachtete voller Vorfreude ihren Bauch. „Und diese Kinder sollten wir nicht mit den Schatten unserer Vergangenheit belasten; sie sollen ihren eigenen Weg finden, auf dem wir sie als Eltern begleiten werden. In diesem Sinne – und weil meine Rede länger als nur fünf Minuten gedauert hat – wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit."

Die von Mr. Bones engagierten Servicekräfte hatten während seiner Rede genügend Zeit gehabt, jedem Gast den Kuchen zu servieren und neben Kaffee, Tee und Säften auch jede Menge anderes Gebäck aufzutischen, so dass die zeitliche Aufeinanderabstimmung nicht besser hätte sein können.


	149. Schutzherr und Brautstrauß

Hallo **lufa**,

ja, der gute Draco stand ein wenig neben sich (nach Schätzungen des Instituts für "Außerkörperliche Wahrnehmungen" ca. 1 Meter ;) ). Man kann von Glück reden, dass er beim Anblick der Braut keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat, obwohl das für den Tagespropheten eine super Schlagzeile gegeben hätte.  
Es ist ja nicht nur Severus' Exfreundin, die dort ebenfalls aufkreuzt... Remus fühlt sich offensichtlich auch nicht so wohl in seiner Haut. Schon eine unangenehme Situation, besonders auch für Hermine.  
Der kleine Nicholas kommt wohl öfters mal "abhanden"; zufällig immer dann, wenn Molly in der Nähe ist ;)  
Das mit der "natürlichen Schönheit von Schwangeren" hatte Hermines Mutter einmal behauptet, ist aber wahrscheinlich eh Ansichtssache.  
Sehr schön, dass dir die Rede von Draco gefallen hat :D

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

danke für das Lob. Was meinst du mit "solche Szenen"? Hochzeitsszenarien? Dabei gibt es nicht mal eine ausführliche Rede während der Trauung, denn auf so ein Geseier steh ich selbst nicht. ;) Mir gefällt das Drumherum. Zu Ende ist die FF noch nicht, auch wenn ich das Ende seit einigen Wochen präzise vorbereite, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ihr das Ende bald lesen werdet. Ich bin ja schlecht im Schätzen, aber mein Beta John sagt, es werden sicherlich insgesamt 200 Kapitel werden (ächz). Andere "Schatten der Vergangenheit" werden noch kommen.

Hallo **Marlice**,

-Taschentuch reich-  
Sicherlich wäre es schön, wenn Severus mit Hermine tanzen würde, aber ich denke, er war im Vorfeld zu Draco sehr deutlich, was "unangenehme Situationen" betrifft, in die er nicht kommen möchte. Hermine ist da ja allerdings gnadenlos. Mal sehen, wie man das Problem löst. :)

Hi **Kiriani Slytherin**,

eine sehr schöne Review von dir, für dich ich mich ganz herzlich bedanken möchte, denn das hat sicherlich Zeit gekostet. Besonders bedanke ich mich bei dir für den "frischen, flüssigen Schreibstil". Das motiviert ungemein! :)

Severus und Nerhegeb: In Kap. 130 war es ja sehr deutlich Lily gewesen, die er gesehen hat. Kapitel 150 wird in dieser Hinsicht interessant für dich werden. :) Wünsche können sich ja mit der Zeit ändern, wie jeder weiß.  
Ah, du denkst auch, dass Hermine die Babydecke von Harry mitgenommen hat. Wenn es tatsächlich die Decke ist, dann muss Mine äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen, sollte sie zum Einsatz kommen.

Für Salazar Slytherin ist es wohl eine eher langweilige Aufgabe, "Türwächter" zu spielen und das als Gründer. Kein Wunder, dass er so zickig ist. Ich finde schön, dass solche Kleinigkeiten wie die Beschwerde über Hermine gefallen.

Hermines Erstkontakt mit den Dunklen Künsten gefällt mir selbst mitunter am besten. Auch wie die anderen Charaktere darauf reagieren. Severus fiel es schwer, die Nerven zu behalten und Harry hatte einfach nur Angst gehabt. Er hat ja erlebt, wie "anders" Hermine gewesen war, denn unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich ihm wohl nicht auf diese Weise genähert. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur Angst davor, sich in sie zu verlieben, denn viel fehlt ja offensichtlich nicht dazu. Das war für Harry eine Art "Ausnahmezustand", deswegen war er ein wenig grob zu ihr.

Dracos charakterliche Entwicklung konnte vor allem deshalb stattfinden, weil er Abstand zu seiner Vergangenheit gewonnen hat und sie daher objektiver betrachten kann. In den Büchern hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass Draco nur so ein arroganter -zensiert- war, weil er die ganzen üblen Ansichten von seiner Familie eingetrichtert bekommen hatte, ohne sich selbst Gedanken zu machen (oder machen zu müssen).  
Hannah wird man vielleicht von der Sitzordnung erlösen. Allerdings tut es ihr aufgrund ihrer Vorurteile ganz gut, neben einem ehemaligen Todesser zu sitzen und zu erfahren, dass der sie in Ruhe lässt. ;)

Die Theorien, die Hermine sich zusammenreimt, müssen nicht immer stimmen, aber sie könnten sie auf den richtigen Weg bringen, was die Recherche betrifft. In diesem Sinne möchte ich nichts verraten. Hätte Albus es denn zugelassen, dass Severus ein Horkrux herstellt? Immerhin war Albus offensichtlich der einzige Eingeweihte, der über damals Bescheid weiß.

Vielen Dank für das bisherige Gesamturteil :D Ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte sehr abwechslungsreich ist.

Die Updates kommen dienstags und freitags. Sollte sich daran was ändern, werde ich auf jeden Fall Bescheid geben.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Zwei Stunden später fragte sich Hermine still, ob sie von ihren Schuhen schon Blasen an den Hacken hätte und ob es auffallen würde, wenn sie diese mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes behandeln wollte. Die Toilette aufzusuchen wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, ihre Füße zu betrachten. Einen Augenblick später runzelte sie die Stirn, denn sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie an den runden Tisch gekommen war, an dem sie jetzt saß – noch immer zwischen den beiden Mr. Bones'.

Der Vater von Susan erhob sich und richtete das Wort an die Gäste. „Meine verehrten Hochzeitsgäste, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich viele von Ihnen einiges zu sagen haben, weil man sich lange nicht gesehen hat. Ich möchte Ihnen daher im Namen des Brautpaares die Möglichkeit anbieten, sämtliche zugängliche Räume – auch im ersten Stock – nutzen zu können. Getränke werden in jedem Raum serviert. Zum Essen können Sie sich wieder im Salon einfinden. Sie haben sicherlich die Menükarten auf den Tischen hier bemerkt." Mr. Bones nahm eine in die Hand und wedelte kurz damit. „Die Speisen werden übrigens per Hand von exzellenten Köchen zubereitet. Um zu bestellen, müssen Sie einfach das gewünschte Mahl mit dem Zauberstab antippen; die Muggel unter uns brauchen nur lange genug mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Wahl deuten und schon ist die Bestellung aufgenommen." Mr. Bones legte die Menükarte wieder auf den Tisch. „In diesem Sinne wird auch die Tischordnung aufgehoben und zwar", er grinste breit, „ab jetzt! Es wird im Laufe des Tages selbstverständlich für Unterhaltung gesorgt." Er deutete auf eine der Servicekräfte, die er eingestellt hatte und erklärte: „Die Damen und Herren in Weiß sind über alle Abläufe informiert und stehen jeder Zeit mit Rat und Tat zur Verfügung. Sie werden auch darüber unterrichten, wenn ein besonderer Programmpunkt bevorsteht. Besonders für die Kinder hat sich Draco für heute Abend neben dem Feuerwerk eine ganz besondere Überraschung ausgedacht und wir hoffen auf rege Beteiligung der anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer, aber später dazu mehr."

Hermine stutzte und fragte sich, was sich Draco hätte einfallen lassen können, um Kinder zu erfreuen. Weil der Tisch groß und rund war, saßen ihr gegenüber die Familien Tonks und Black. Narzissa, so dachte sich Hermine, musste bei Anne ebenfalls die Haare gerichtet haben. Sirius flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Anne ihn am Arm knuffte und herzlich zu lachen begann. Neben Sirius saßen Nymphadora und Remus. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös und Hermine ahnte den Grund. Ihre Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als er sich umdrehte, um sich die anderen Tische anzusehen. Er hielt nach Linda Ausschau.

Aus ihren Gedanken wurde Hermine gerissen, als Mr. Bones und seine Gattin sich erhoben, um einen anderen Tisch aufzusuchen. Nun konnte sie dank der freien Plätze Draco sehen, der sie mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck anblickte. Die freien Stühle aufrückend setzte sie sich direkt neben ihn.

„Du kannst jetzt auch", begann er, „an den anderen Tisch zu Harry und Ron gehen, wenn du möchtest."

„Ja, später vielleicht. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen. Mir tun die Füße weh", nörgelte sie.

„Da kannst du Susan die Hand reichen. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Frauen sich Schuhe für einen bestimmten Anlass kaufen, in denen sie sich nicht lange bewegen können." Er klang sehr amüsiert, erhielt aufgrund seiner Aussage von Susan aber einen Klaps auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Ich glaube, ich suche mal das Bad auf", sagte Hermine und Susan schloss sich ihr an.

Die vier unteren Badezimmer waren in Damen- und Herrentoiletten aufgeteilt worden. In einem der Räume trafen Susan und Hermine auf Ginny, die gerade ihren Jungen wickelte.

„Warum macht das nicht euer Elf?", fragte Susan etwas irritiert.

„Weil unser Elf hier Gast ist und wir ihn von seinen 'Pflichten' bei uns befreit haben", erwiderte Ginny die Nase rümpfend, denn sie war momentan mit den unschöneren Dingen des Mutterseins konfrontiert, weil Nicholas ein wenig Durchfall zu haben schien. Mit einigen Zaubersprüchen und jeder Menge Handfertigkeit war der Kleine im Nu gesäubert und frisch gewickelt.

Unbewusst strich sich Susan über den Bauch und fragte schüchtern: „Hat es wehgetan?" Den Jungen bereits wieder auf dem Arm nehmend blickte Ginny die Braut an, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Oh", machte Susan betrübt.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber", empfahl Ginny mit einfühlsamer Stimme. „Es ist völlig egal, wie sehr du leidest; am Ende lohnt es sich. In dem Moment, in welchem du den ersten Schrei hörst, geht es dir wieder blendend." Susan war durch diese Worte nur wenig beruhigt und so lenkte Ginny wieder ab und fragte: „Sag mal, Susan, wo könnte ich mich im Laufe des Tages mal zurückziehen, um Nicholas zu stillen?"

Endlich lächelte Susan wieder. „Ich zeigt dir nachher das Kinderzimmer. Welcher Ort wäre passender?"

Zur gleichen Zeit im grünen Salon gesellte sich unerwartet Dean Thomas zu Harry, Ron und einigen anderen seiner alten Klassenkameraden. Er war einer der Gäste, die nicht schon zur Trauung anwesend waren.

„Dean!", sagte Ron überrascht. „Mensch, wir haben uns ja eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's?"

„Bestens! Und selbst?"

„Kann nicht klagen."

Nach dem letzten Treffen der vereinten Orden hatte Harry ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen, so dass er wissen wollte, weil es ihn brennend interessierte: „Was hast du so gemacht?"

„Na ja, ich bin mittlerweile fünffacher Onkel, lebe mit meiner Frau in der Muggelwelt und arbeite hier im Ministerium", zählte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf. Dean hatte mehrere Halbgeschwister – alle älter als er – und da war es kein Wunder, so viele Neffen und Nichten zu haben.

Völlig verdattert fragte Ron: „Du bist verheiratet? Seit wann?"

„Seit etwas über einem Jahr; meine alte Flamme aus der Muggelschule", erwiderte Dean, der sich gleich darauf umblickte. Nachdem er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, deutete er auf eine dunkelhäutige hübsche Frau in einem pfirsichfarbenen Abendkleid. „Da drüben, Lorraine." Alle am Tisch drehten ihren Kopf. Besagte Lorraine blickte zu Dean hinüber und winkte, so dass er zurückwinkte.

„Und was hast du jetzt mit Lorraine vor?", fragte Ron mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Willst du deine eigene Fußballmannschaft in die Welt setzen?"

„Vielleicht?" Dean schmunzelte, bevor er Ron fragte: „Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Noch immer mit Hermine zusammen?"

„Ähm…"

Harry übernahm die Antwort, weil Ron einfach kein Wort herausbrachte. „Nein, sie haben sich Mitte des Jahres getrennt."

Mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck fragte Dean: „Ich hoffe aber, im Guten?"

Endlich hatte Ron seine Stimme wiedergefunden. Er klang ein wenig, als würde er der alten Zeit nachtrauern, als er bestätigte: „Ja, im Guten."

„Und du, Harry? Noch immer Single?" Dean wusste nur zu gut, dass Harry sich damals von Ginny hatte trennen müssen, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Breit grinsend setzte Harry bereits zur Antwort an, da blickte Dean mit einem Male an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah Susan, Ginny und Hermine, die gerade wieder in den Salon gekommen waren. Ginny trug Nicholas auf dem Arm.

„Nein, ist nicht wahr oder?" Dean war nicht nur überrascht, sondern offensichtlich freute er sich für Harry, nachdem er das Kind auf Ginnys Arm gesehen hatte. „Ich sehe, du hast sofort da angeknüpft, wo du damals aufhören musstest."

„Ich befürchte, das ist etwas komplizierter", sagte Harry kleinlaut und Dean schien zu verstehen, denn der Blick in seinen Augen zeugte von Verständnis.

„Ich hab gar nicht erzählt, dass Lorraine ein Kind aus erster Ehe hat", warf Dean in die Runde und aufgrund dieser Worte musste Harry erleichtert lächeln.

Während Susan sich wieder zu ihrem Mann begab, steuerten Hermine und Ginny auf den Tisch mit Harry zu.

„Dean!" Die beiden begrüßten ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler, indem sie ihn drückten und sofort ausfragte, wie es ihm gehen würde.

Mit den Augen rollend sagte Ron: „Wenn ihr nicht solange auf der Toilette gewesen wärt, dann müsste er jetzt nicht nochmal alles erzählen."

Kaum hatte Ginny Platz genommen und Nicholas gemütlich auf ihrem Schoß gesetzt, da kam ein kleines Mädchen angelaufen und es fragte aufgeregt, während es mit dem Finger auf Nicholas zeigte: „Ist das ein Baby?"

Das Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken und den großen braunen Augen streckte bereits eine neugierige Hand nach dem Jungen aus, da hörten alle eine ruhige Stimme sagen: „Berenice, nicht."

Blaise war an den Tisch herangetreten und wollte gerade in die Runde grüßen, da unterbrach seine Tochter mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme: „Papa, das ist ein Baby oder?"

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hallo Blaise, nimm doch Platz." Derweil hatte Ginny dem Mädchen versichert, dass es Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte.

„Darf ich's anfassen?", fragte Berenice. Ginny stimmte zu und Berenice streichelte vorsichtig mit einem Zeigefinger über die winzige Hand von Nicholas.

Mit Blaise am Tisch war die Stimmung nur wenig gedrückt, denn nicht alle wussten vom Schicksal seiner kleinen Familie. Von seiner damals an den Tag gelegten Arroganz war gar nichts mehr zu spüren, so dass selbst Ron gut mit ihm auskam, auch wenn er damals auf alle, die im Slug-Club Mitglied waren, sehr neidisch gewesen war; selbst auf Harry und Hermine.

Nach einiger Zeit traute sich Wobbel an den Tisch seines Herrn und er starrte – das bemerkte nicht nur Hermine – Dean an. Dean hatte einen sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck inne, als er den Elf bemerkte und er hielt den Augenkontakt, bevor er sagte: „Ein sehr schicker Smoking." Über beide Ohren grinsend bedankte sich Wobbel für das Kompliment.

Für alle am Tisch, die den Elf noch nicht kannten, erklärte Harry: „Das ist Wobbel, er kümmert sich halbtags um Nicholas."

„Hast du ihm die Kleidung geschenkt?", fragte Dean sehr interessiert.

„Nein, es handelt sich dabei um Arbeitskleidung."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen konterte Dean: „Ein Smoking als Arbeitskleidung?"

Zu Wort meldete sich der Elf selbst. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Mr. Thomas, Sir."

Jetzt stutzte Hermine und sie bemerkte, dass es Luna und Ginny genauso ging, denn das Seltsame war, dass Wobbel ihn mit Nachnamen angesprochen hatte, obwohl der nicht ein einziges Mal bei Tisch gefallen war. Entweder wusste Wobbel Deans Namen von irgendwoher oder die beiden kannten sich.

„Wo arbeitest du nochmal, Dean?", fragte Hermine so gut es ging unauffällig.

„Im Ministerium", erwiderte er, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde, was Hermine ansteckte.

Ron warf ein: „Ja, aber wo genau dort? Welche Abteilung?"

Zu Wobbel blickend musste Dean einmal schnaufen, weil er sein Lachen unterdrücken wollte, bevor er unschuldig antwortete: „Beim 'Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen', warum?"

Vor lauter Überraschung ließ Harry seine Kuchengabel zu Boden fallen, aber es war so laut im Saal, dass niemand es hörte. An Dean gewandt fragte er, obwohl es sehr wahrscheinlich war: „Du kennst Wobbel?"

Unerwartet antwortete Wobbel. „Ich habe Mr. Thomas einige Male gesehen und mich mit ihm unterhalten, nachdem die Familien, bei denen ich gewesen war, mich zurückgegeben hatten, Sir."

Aus allen Wolken fallend fragte Harry Dean: „Dann hast du ihn mir geschickt, als ich meinen Antrag ausgefüllt habe?"

„Nicht ganz", sagte Dean. „Ich bin zusätzlich für jene Fälle verantwortlich, bei denen die Elfen zu uns zurückkommen, wenn die Familien mit ihnen unzufrieden sind. Es gibt für diese Aufgabe keine extra Abteilung, weil es sehr selten vorkommt, aber der gute Wobbel hier", Dean lächelte den Elf an, „hat es sechsmal geschafft. Wir haben viel miteinander geredet und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich ihn nicht noch einmal zu so einer altmodischen, reichen Familie schicken, also habe ich auf seiner Karteikarte notiert, für wen er vorbestimmt sein soll."

„Und das war ich", sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Nicht nur du, Harry. Ich habe mir überlegt, zu wem er passen würde und habe unter anderem auch Hermine, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall und sogar Hagrid mit auf die Liste gesetzt. Derjenige auf der Karteikarte, der als Erster einen eigenen Elf beantragt hätte, hätte Wobbel bekommen. Deswegen ging es bei dir auch so schnell, Harry. Da musste nichts mehr geprüft werden."

„Dann war es völlig gleich, was ich auf dem Antrag alles angekreuzt hätte – ich hätte ihn sowieso bekommen?"

„Ja, die Fragen auf dem Antrag sind für einen Elf nur wichtig, um zu wissen, für welche Aufgaben er überwiegend benötigt wird, aber jeder Elf ist für jede Aufgabe gleichermaßen geeignet", erklärte Dean.

„Da bin ich wirklich baff", konnte Harry nur noch sagen.

„Wie gefällt es dir bei Harry?", fragte Dean den Elf.

Da er in der Vergangenheit von Harry die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, ehrlich antworten zu dürfen, sagte Wobbel: „Mr. Potter gibt mir viel zu viel Freizeit, Sir."

Über die Beschwerde nur grinsend äußerte sich Harry nicht, so dass Dean nachfragte: „Was machst du in deiner Freizeit?"

Der Elf spielte verlegen mit seinen langen Fingern und blickte vor sich auf das Wasserglas auf dem Tisch.

„Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest", versicherte Harry ihm, doch Wobbel wollte antworten, auch wenn er ein wenig verlegen schien.

„Da ist eine nette Elfe in der Küche. Ich besuche sie häufig", gestand Wobbel mit leiser Stimme und er rechnete offensichtlich mit einer Schelte, doch die kam nicht. Stattdessen zauberte sich besonders bei den Damen am Tisch ein verzücktes Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Im Laufe des späten Nachmittags hatten sich verschiedene Gäste zu Harry an den Tisch gesellt, weil sie ihn und die anderen lange nicht gesehen hatte. Einige gratulierten ihm nachträglich noch zum Erhalt des Merlinordens. Andere fragten, wie ihm sein Beruf als Lehrer gefallen würde oder wie er mit Snape als Kollegen auskommen würde. Aus einigen Aussagen konnte Harry heraushören, dass viele nicht frohen Mutes gewesen waren, die Hochzeit zu besuchen, doch als sie gehört hatten, dass nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern auch Harry als Gäste erscheinen würden, da hatten sie ihren Entschluss mit Leichtigkeit fassen können, denn wenn sogar die beiden zu Dracos Hochzeit kommen würden, dann dürfte man selbst keine Zweifel hegen. Außerdem war es Luna gewesen, die überall gestreut hatte, dass Harry Potter der Patenonkel von Susans und Dracos Kind werden würde.

Eine ganze Weile lang saß Berenice ruhig auf ihrem Platz neben ihrem Vater, der mittlerweile sehr gelöst mit seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden reden konnte, und sie betrachtete still die Menükarte. Als fünf Kellner mit vierundzwanzig Speisen den Raum betraten und auf den Tisch mit Harry zusteuerten, da ahnte Blaise Schlimmes.

„Berenice? Was machst du da mit der Karte?", fragte er besorgt, obwohl er schon ahnte, was sie getan haben musste.

„Das leuchtet ganz lustig, wenn man den Finger draufhält", erwiderte sie mit strahlenden Augen.

„Ihre Bestellung", sagte der Erste der Kellner.

„Ähm…", machte Blaise, während er sich schon eine Entschuldigung für die Tat seiner Tochter ausdachte, die mit der verzauberten Menükarte gespielt hatte.

Die anderen am Tisch fanden den Vorfall hingegen amüsant und Ginny war diejenige, die ihn beruhigte, indem sie versicherte: „Das werden wir schon alles irgendwie verteilen." An den Herrn in Weiß gewandt fragte sie: „Was bringen Sie uns? Ist irgendwas mit Fisch dabei?"

„Zweimal den Lachs", antwortete der Kellner und Ginny und Hermine hoben die Hand, um die Teller entgegenzunehmen.

„Der Gemüseauflauf?", fragte der Herr und Luna und Neville hoben gleichzeitig ihre Hand.

Ihr den Vortritt gebend sagte Neville: „Nimm du ihn ruhig."

Nach und nach verteilten die Servicekräfte das Essen, dass Berenice versehentlich bestellt hatte. Zwei große Teller waren noch übrig, als jeder bereits versorgt war.

„Was ist mit den beiden Grillplatten?"

Ron, der bereits sein duftendes Steak vor sich hatte, sagte zu dem Herrn: „Stellen Sie's hier hin", er räumte seine Gläser zur Seite, „das bekomme ich auch noch runter."

„Wie in alten Zeiten, was?", scherzte Dean.

Während alle mit dem Essen begannen, fragte Hermine: „Wo ist eigentlich Angelina?"

Ron blickte auf und schaute sich um, bevor er auf einen Tisch deutete. „Da hinten bei Fred und George am Tisch." Aufgrund der fragenden Blicke erklärte Ron kleinlaut: „Wir haben uns gestritten. Sie will mit dem Quidditch aufhören, zumindest bei Eintracht Pfützensee. Es gefällt ihr dort nicht."

Niemand kommentierte seine Worte.

„Wo ist Snape hin? Hat er sich doch verdrückt?", fragte Ron, bevor er sich über den zweiten Grillteller hermachte, während alle anderen schon lange mit dem Essen fertig waren.

Sich umblickend bemerkte Hermine, dass einige Gäste den grünen Salon verlassen haben mussten, um von dem Angebot, die anderen Räume nutzen zu können, Gebrauch zu machen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie ein wenig enttäuscht klingend. „Linda ist auch nicht mehr hier."

„Wer ist Linda?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Seine ehemalige Freundin." Man hörte, wie sich jemand an etwas verschluckte.

Luna schien sehr interessiert und fragte nach Einzelheiten, so dass Hermine preisgab, dass Linda ebenfalls eine ehemalige Freundin von Remus gewesen wäre.

„Remus ist übrigens auch nicht hier", stellte Hermine fest, denn Tonks saß weiterhin neben Sirius und Anne, schien aber ein wenig unruhig, weil sie sich ständig umblickte und auf ihrem Stuhl hin- und herrückte.

„Vielleicht gehen die beiden sich gerade in diesem Moment an die Gurgel?", scherzte Ron.

An Hermine gewandt sagte Luna: „Ich würde mir gern mal die anderen Räume ansehen. Ich finde den Salon schon so schön, da möchte ich den Rest auch sehen."

„Wir können ja mal losziehen! Wer kommt noch mit?" Berenice hob die Hand, doch ihr Vater verneinte, so dass sie ein ganz trauriges Gesicht machte. „Wir passen auf sie auf, Blaise." Er zögerte und schien seine Tochter nur ungern anderen anzuvertrauen. Wie Harry und Hermine ahnten, wäre es das erste Mal, dass er das tun würde.

„Na gut", stimmte er unsicher zu. An seine Tochter gewandt sagte er: „Stell nichts an und hör auf die beiden!"

Rechts und links an die Hand nehmend ließ sich Berenice durch das Haus führen, bis sie ein Spiel entdeckt hatte, dass sie zum Giggeln brachte, denn sie ergriff die Hände der beiden Frauen ganz fest und sprang beim Gehen in die Luft, so dass Hermine und Luna sie dabei ein wenig nach oben zogen. Den ganzen Weg über bis in den ersten Stock gingen sie auf diese Weise; immer dem springenden Kind ein wenig mehr Schwung gebend.

„Das haben meine Eltern früher mit mir auch gemacht", sagte Hermine in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

„Ja, meine auch", bestätigte Luna lächelnd.

„Es sieht alles anders aus", sagte Berenice, als sie im ersten Stock angekommen waren.

Luna schaute skeptisch, doch Hermine erklärte der Kleinen: „Es ist alles sauber und viel heller als vorher."

„Gehen wir in mein Zimmer?"

Berenice zerrte die beiden Frauen schon zu der Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte, da sagte Hermine: „Nein, lass und hier bleiben und uns die Zimmer ansehen, ja?"

Ein Herr in Weiß trat aus dem Kaminzimmer hinaus, bemerkte die beiden Damen und das Kind und sagte höflich: „Ich möchte auch Sie darüber informieren, dass in etwa fünfzehn Minuten alle Gäste zur großen Terrasse gebeten werden."

„Gibt es schon das Feuerwerk?", fragte Luna, denn es war dank der Jahreszeit bereits dunkel draußen.

„Nein, es gibt eine Überraschung, besonders für die Kleinen." Der nette Herr schaute zu Berenice und zwinkerte ihr einmal zu, bevor er in eines der anderen Zimmer ging, um die Nachricht zu verbreiten.

„Kommt, wir gehen wieder runter, damit wir gute Plätze zum Zuschauen bekommen", schlug Luna vor.

Auf der Treppe stießen sie auf Blaise, der seine Tochter für die Überraschung abholen wollte. Er bedankte sich bei den beiden, nahm Berenice auf den Arm und verschwand nach unten. Als sie ihm noch nachschauten, öffnete sich plötzlich eine Tür hinter ihnen, weswegen Luna und Hermine zusammenzuckten. Severus war aus dem Kaminzimmer getreten und hielt kurz inne, als er die beiden erblickte. Verärgert wirkend passierte er sie und stürmte nach unten. Hermine warf Luna einen erstaunten Blick zu, bevor ihr die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, denn hinter Luna trat nun noch jemand anderes aus dem Kaminzimmer.

„Mrs. Harrison", grüßte Hermine verdattert.

Linda stutzte, bevor sie Hermine wiederzuerkennen schien und fragte: „Die Schülerin von Severus, richtig? Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber mir ist Ihr Name entfallen."

Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund ärgerte es Hermine, dass jemand ihren Namen vergessen hatte, denn das wirkte so, als wäre sie keine Person, an die man sich erinnern wollte, weswegen sie ungalant klarstellte: „Miss Granger."

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Kommen Sie auch mit zur Terrasse?", fragte Linda freundlich.

Luna wollte bereits bejahen, da kam ihr Hermine abweisend zuvor. „Nein, noch nicht."

„Na dann… Ich gehe nach unten."

Kaum war Linda die Treppe hinunter verschwunden, da fragte Luna: „War das diese Linda?"

Hermine bestätigte nickend. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was die beiden dort drinnen gemacht haben."

„Welcher Raum liegt hinter der Tür?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Das Kaminzimmer, willst du es sehen?"

Ein wenig erbost stieß Hermine die Tür auf und trat ein. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte noch immer und irgendjemand hatte regelmäßig Holz nachgelegt. Ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkend schlenderte Hermine in dem Zimmer umher und hielt Ausschau nach… Sie wusste es selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht nach eingedrückten Kissen auf der Couch oder nach benutzten Gläsern.

„Hallo", sagte eine abgeschlagen klingende Stimme. Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um und erblickten Remus, der sich ebenfalls im Kaminzimmer aufhielt und die Schultern hängen ließ. Er lehnte mit dem Gesäß an einem Schrank.

„Remus, wir wussten gar nicht, dass du noch im Zimmer bist."

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln erklärte er: „Deswegen habe ich ja auch auf mich aufmerksam gemacht."

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ach nichts", log er und seufzte.

„Das sieht mir aber nicht nach 'nichts' aus. Severus schien eben sehr verärgert zu sein und kurz nach ihm kam Linda raus." Auf ihn zugehend fragte sie: „Habt ihr etwa über damals gesprochen?"

Er antwortete in einem für ihn untypischen sarkastischen Tonfall: „Was denkst denn du?"

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. „Kommst du mit uns nach unten auf die Terrasse?"

Man musste nur den anderen Gästen folgen und schon gelangte man zu dem Ort, an welchem der kleine Event für die Kinder stattfinden sollte.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte Neville laut, als er Luna und die beiden anderen erblickte. Nachdem sie sich durch die Gästeschar hindurchgekämpft hatten, fragte Neville: „Macht ihr mit?"

„Wobei mitmachen?"

„Bei der Überraschung für die Kinder. Jeder, der möchte, kann seinen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören. Die meisten haben das noch nie gesehen und viele der Muggel auch nicht. Macht ihr mit?" Nevilles Augen glänzten.

Hermine und Luna waren von der Idee begeistert, doch Remus offensichtlich weniger. „Ich werde zusehen."

Darüber erstaunt fragte Harry: „Aber warum?"

„Weil ich im Moment", er stockte, „keine glückliche Erinnerung parat habe. Habt ihr Tonks gesehen?" Er hatte sofort das Thema gewechselt.

„Ja", Harry zeigte in eine Richtung, in der Tonks mutterseelenallein mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einer Wand lehnte.

„Ich gehe zu ihr. Viel Spaß." Schon war Remus verschwunden.

„Was hat er denn?" Seinen guten Freund hatte er nur so trübsinnig erlebt, wenn es um den unerfüllten Hochzeitswunsch mit Tonks ging.

„Keine Ahnung." Hermine wollte nicht spekulieren. „Wann geht es los?" Sie blickte an Harry vorbei und sah Severus, der ebenfalls allein an der Wand lehnte, jedoch im Schatten, wo man ihn wegen seiner dunklen Kleidung schwer ausmachen konnte. „Ich frag Severus, ob er auch mitmacht."

Bei ihm angekommen wollte sie gerade grüßen, da giftete er bösartig: „Was wollen Sie?"

Ernüchtert über seine abweisende Art sagte sie die Wahrheit. „Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie auch Ihren Patronus heraufbeschwören möchten?"

„Warum sollte ich mich an diesem Unfug beteiligen?"

„Weil ich gern Ihren Patronus sehen würde, Severus. Kommen Sie", ihre Stimme war mit einem Male viel weicher, „dann können Sie auch meinen sehen."

Etwas besänftigt stellte Severus klar: „Ihren werde ich sowieso sehen. Sie machen doch bei Albernheiten dieser Art gern mit."

„Ja, das stimmt!" Sie hoffte, ihre Euphorie würde auf ihn überspringen. „Kommen Sie mit? Bitte!"

Ihr letztes Wort war so langgezogen formuliert, dass er es nicht unterlassen konnte zu sagen: „Sie quengeln wie eines dieser verzogenen Bälger."

Schäkernd konterte sie: „Sie wissen, dass ich viel schlimmer sein kann. Lassen Sie sich nicht so lange bitten."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Remus macht leider auch nicht mit. Ich fände es schade, wenn Sie sich auch noch sträuben und genauso wie er nur hier an der Wand lehnen und zusehen." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, über was die drei im Kaminzimmer gesprochen hatten. Möglicherweise würde Severus es nicht wollen, sich genauso wie Remus zu verhalten.

„Er macht nicht mit?", fragte er zaghaft nach, so dass sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Sich von der kühlen Steinwand abstoßend näherte er sich Hermine, um sich vor ihr aufzutürmen, doch seine sonst so bedrohliche Körperhaltung brachte sie nur zum Schmunzeln.

„Ich werde mich dieser Kinderei ergeben und mich daran beteiligen, um bei dem Brautpaar und den Gästen einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen", Hermine wollte sich schon bedanken, doch er war noch nicht fertig, „aber nur, wenn Sie mir versprechen, mich im Laufe des Abends nicht zu einem Tanz aufzufordern und wenn ich gerade schon dabei bin: Sorgen Sie dafür, dass auch keine Ihrer Freundinnen es wagen wird, sich mir in dieser Absicht zu nähern."

„Das ist Erpressung, Severus." Sie klang weniger erbost als erwartet.

„Das ist keine Erpressung, Hermine, das ist ein Handel!" Ihr die fahle Hand hinhaltend erwartete er, dass sie sie schütteln würde.

Tatsächlich griff Hermine zu, doch während sie seine Hand schüttelte, stellte sie die Bedingung: „Mindestens fünf Minuten müssen Sie Ihren Patronus halten!" Er wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest und erklärte: „Das ist die Zeit, die Sie sich mit mir auf der Tanzfläche ersparen!"

Er kniff entrüstet die dünnen Lippen zusammen, doch seine Augen schienen amüsiert.

„Von mir aus auch fünf Minuten."

„Dann kommen Sie, es fängt gleich an!"

Mit Severus im Schlepptau näherte sich Hermine den anderen Gästen, die sich ebenfalls bereiterklärt hatten, ihren Patronus zur Schau zu stellen. Sie hörten Mr. Bones gerade noch sagen: „…zum Glück ist es dank des Wärmezaubers hier auf der Terrasse nicht allzu frisch. Also, wer möchte den Anfang machen?"

Einige der Gäste waren wieder nach drinnen gegangen, weil sie keinen Gefallen daran fanden, die Patronusgestalten anderer zu sehen, aber das war nicht schlimm, denn so blieb eine übersichtliche Menge an Menschen zurück, von denen mehr als die Hälfte offensichtlich nur zusehen wollte. Die meisten von ihnen waren Muggel, die überhaupt nicht ahnten, was sie erwarten könnte, aber auch einige der Zauberer und Hexen waren geblieben, um sich mit ihren Kindern an dem Spektakel zu ergötzen. Dracos ursprüngliche Idee war es gewesen, die Hochzeit symbolisch mit den glücklichen Momenten der Gäste zu untermalen, doch als er die ganzen Kinder seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden gesehen hatte, da war ihm klar, dass die Kleinen an diesem Spektakel ihre wahre Freude haben würden.

Mit seinem Hirsch machte Harry den Anfang und ein erstauntes A und O ging durch die Reihe. Die Kinder kamen bei der silbernen Gestalt mit ihrem prächtigen Geweih nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Mit großen Augen verfolgten sie den Hirsch, den Harry langsam an den entzückten Augen vorbeiziehen ließ. Jeder – bis auf Severus – hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die kleineren Kinder warfen ihre Arme nach oben, die älteren unter ihnen klatschten zusammen mit den erwachsenen Zuschauern.

Noch während Harry seinen Hirsch über die Terrasse gleiten ließ, ging Hermine einen Schritt auf ihren Freund zu, zückte ihren Stab und erinnerte sich an den glücklichsten Moment in ihrem Leben. Der silberne Nebel, der ihrer Stabspitze entsprang, formte alsgleich einen Otter, der ihr erst sehr lebhaft um die Beine rannte, bevor sie ihn auf die Kinder zulenkte, die beim Anblick des flinken Tiers vergnügt quietschten.

Hinter sich hörte sie Severus nüchtern sagen: „Es musste ja etwas Quirliges sein." Hermine musste grinsen, verlor jedoch nicht ihre glückliche Erinnerung. Selbst nicht, als Luna sich ihr anschloss und ein Kaninchen heraufbeschwor.

Aus der Menge hörte man Berenice' Stimme begeistert rufen: „Da ist Babbelhäschen!"

Luna stutzte und fragte Hermine mit verträumter Stimme: „Woher weiß sie nur, wie ich meinen Patronus genannt habe?"

Das Brautpaar näherte sich ebenfalls der Mitte der Terrasse. Draco fragte leise: „Was ist eigentlich dein Patronus?"

Susan lächelte nur und erwiderte: „Wirst du gleich sehen."

Es dauerte bei Susan nicht lang, da hatte sich der silberne Nebel in eine Löwin verwandelt, die jedoch wenig angsteinflössend war.

„Aber nicht, dass deine Löwin meinen Hirsch reißt, den brauche ich noch", sagte Harry scherzend, bevor sein Patronus verschwand, weil er zu sehr abgelenkt war. Mit Ehrfurcht betrachteten die Kinder das große Raubtier, aber als sie bemerkten, dass es sich wie eine normale Hauskatze bewegte, da hatten sie keine Angst mehr. Nevilles Patronus war eine Gazelle, die munter auf und ab hüpfte, manchmal im Zickzack sprang, um Susans Löwin auszuweichen, die mittlerweile auch wieder verblasste.

Bisher hatte Hermine am längsten ihren Patronus aufrechterhalten und sie ließ ihn jetzt mutig auf Severus zulaufen, damit er ihm um die Beine tänzeln würde.

„Ich wäre auch einer verbalen Aufforderung nachgekommen", sagte Severus mit gleichgültiger Miene, aber es waren seine Augen, die verrieten, dass für ihn die Situation nicht so schlimm war, wie er sie sich vorgestellt haben musste. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und die silberne Farbe schoss im Überfluss aus der Spitze direkt gen Himmel, damit sie den großen Vogel, der seinen Patronus darstellte, formen konnte.

Der gigantische Vogel streckte seine Flügel aus und erhob sich noch weiter hinauf in die Lüfte. Sämtliche Kinderaugen klebten an dem fliegenden Tier, selbst die der erwachsenen Zuschauer. Immer wieder war ein verzücktes „Oh wie schön" zu hören, während der silberfarbene Phönix seine Runden am dunklen Himmel drehte.

Mit einem Male fühlte sich Draco in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Damals war er es gewesen, der als Erster gegen die Dementoren seinen Patronus angewandt hatte, während der von Severus sie am Ende alle in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Eine zarte Hand an seiner riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte Susan in die Augen, die ihn aufforderte, nun seinen Schutzherrn preiszugeben.

„Erst wenn Severus fertig ist", sagte Draco leise. „Sieh dich doch um. Alle starren nach oben."

Es stimmte, wie Susan feststellte. Selbst Harry folgte mit den Augen jeder Bewegung des mächtigen Phönix' mit seiner riesigen Flügelspannweite.

Noch immer dicht bei Severus stehend fragte Hermine ihn leise, während auch sie seinem prächtigen Patronus nachsah: „Warum ein Phönix?" Die Frage schien ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht zu haben, denn der Vogel verblasste und ein enttäuschtes „Oh" war von den Kindern zu hören.

„Damit", zischte Severus leise, „haben Sie sich selbst um die abgemachte Zeit gebracht, Hermine."

Den Moment hatte Draco genutzt, um seinen Schutzherrn zu beschwören und Berenice rief kindlich vergnügt den Namen des Bären, den sie aus ihrem Märchenbuch kannte. Als Severus die Kinderstimme „Zottel" rufen hörte, da wandte er sich um und betrachtete den großen Schwarzbären, der Dracos Zauberstab entsprungen war. Berenice war darüber, dass sie am heutigen Abend gleich zwei ihrer literarischen Helden sehen durfte, so aufgebracht, dass sie dem Bären mit ausgestreckten Armen entgegenlief. Nur knapp konnte Draco seinen Patronus anhalten, doch das Mädchen lief weiter. Sie wollte den Bären umarmen und lief mit weiterhin ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu und durch ihn hindurch. Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich um und zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass einige der Gäste lachen mussten, weil es niedlich aussah.

Hermine blickte Severus an und fragte abermals: „Warum ein Phönix?"

Luna, die ein wenig abseits stand, hatte ihre Frage vernommen und sie hörte auch, als Severus die Gegenfrage stellte: „Warum ein Otter?"

Strahlend antwortete Hermine: „Sie haben es selbst gesagt." Sie deutete auf sich. „Quirlig."

Kommentarlos – und damit sie keine weitere Gelegenheit finden würde ihn auszufragen – ließ Severus sie stehen, um wieder nach drinnen zu gehen und während sie ihm nachschaute, näherte sich ihr Luna, die mit entrücktem Blick ebenfalls ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer hinterherschaute und in Bezug auf Hermines Frage laut vermutete: „Vielleicht wegen der Sehnsucht, wie ein Phönix verbrennen zu wollen, um ein neues Leben beginnen zu können?"

Der Abend war schon weiter vorangeschritten. Weil sich besonders die Gäste mit Kindern langsam auf den Heimweg machen wollten, hatte Susan sich dazu entschlossen, jetzt ihren Brautstrauß zu werfen.

„Willst du wieder nicht mitmachen?", fragte Harry, weil Hermine am Tisch geblieben war, während die anderen Frauen bereits die Mitte des Salons stürmten, um sich gut platzieren zu können.

„Warum sollte ich? Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Und außerdem wird sicherlich wieder Tonks diejenige sein, die den Strauß fängt", blaffte Hermine zurück, denn das Thema schien bei ihr ein wunder Punkt zu sein.

„Hermine", sagte Ron, „nicht raten, WER den Strauß fängt, sondern wie! Ich tippe bei Tonks auf einen doppelten Flickflack mit anschließender Schraube."

Der Tisch brach in Gelächter aus und sogar Hermine konnte sich nicht halten, als sie sich Rons Ausführung bildhaft vorstellte.

„Ginny sitzt ja auch noch hier am Tisch", nörgelte Hermine einen Augenblick später.

„Ich brauche eben keinen Brautstrauß zu fangen", rechtfertigte sich Ginny. „Ich weiß ja, dass wir im Juni heiraten werden."

„Wir heiraten nur", begann Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, „wenn du den Strauß fängst oder es zumindest versuchst!"

„Ich höre wohl nicht recht!" Ginny musste breit grinsen.

„Geht zusammen nach vorn", bat Harry die beiden Frauen am Tisch. „Und Ginny, ich erwarte mindestens genauso einen Körpereinsatz wie von Tonks!"

Ihm den Jungen überreichend sagte Ginny gut gelaunt: „Ich werde mich auf der nächsten Hochzeit dafür einsetzen, dass die Junggesellen sich mal um den Brautstrauß prügeln sollen!" An Hermine gewandt sagte sie: „Kommst du mit? Ich will nicht allein."

Hermine stand zwar auf und folgte Ginny, sagte jedoch: „Allein ist gut… Schau doch mal, wie viele Mädchen und Frauen hier stehen." Sie erspähte einige und sagte: „Olympe macht diesmal mit. Herrje, wenn Susan hoch wirft, werden wir alle keine Chance haben!" Amüsiert kicherte Hermine. „Und hinter uns, da steht Minerva. Sie wartet darauf, dass ihr die Blumen direkt in die Hände fliegen." Sie erblickte weiter vorn Luna. „Wenn Luna weiterhin so vor sich hinträumt, wird sie gar nicht mitbekommen, wenn es längst vorbei ist."

„Um Himmels Willen, Hermine. Du hast dich bei Snape angesteckt… Du leidest an Spottsucht!", sagte Ginny im ersten Moment ernsthaft, bevor sie lachen musste.

Etwas niedergeschlagen gestand Hermine: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich hier soll."

„Den Strauß fangen! Das ist das bunte Ding mit der Schleife in Susans Hand", munterte Ginny ihre Freundin auf, doch als sie versagte, fügte sie hinzu, „Es ist doch nur eine Tradition."

„Aber eine blöde."

Ginny seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Hermine mit dem Ellenbogen anstoßend sagte sie: „Gleich geht's los, Susan wirft."

„Viel Glück, Ginny."

Susan warf den Strauß und weil sie Linkshänderin war, flogen die Blumen in eine völlig andere Richtung als die meisten es erwartet hatten. Er kam nicht einmal in die Nähe von Ginny und Hermine, sondern flog – über Olympe hinweg – ganz nach hinten, bis er an die Schulter einer wartenden Frau prallte, die ihn sofort mit beiden Händen umfasste.

Totenstille war eingekehrt, was möglicherweise an dem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck der Fängerin liegen mochte oder gar an der Tatsache, wer den Strauß nun in den Händen hielt.

Mit einem Male war ein fröhliches Pfeifen zu hören, denn Fred und George hatten sich als Erste gefasst. Sie klatschten und pfiffen mit Hilfe ihrer Finger laut und stimmungsmachend, so dass sich die anderen Gäste völlig aufgedreht und euphorisch anschlossen. Sich von der guten Laune mitreißen lassend klatschten und jubelten nun auch die Frauen, denen das Glück verwehrt geblieben war, denn jede von ihnen – selbst Tonks – gönnte es Minerva McGonagall, die es offensichtlich noch immer nicht fassen konnte, den Brautstrauß in ihren Händen halten zu dürfen.


	150. Heiligabend

Hallo **lufa**,

das ist für mich ganz besonders schön, dass du so ein kleines Detail wie mit Wobbel in deiner Review erwähnst :) Dass du auch Berenice und ihre kindliche Spielerei mit ihren Folgen nennst zeigt mir, dass selbst die OCs ins Herz geschlossen wurden (tut mir nur Leid, dass das letzte Kapitel zum Essen angeregt hat) ;)

Was genau mit Remus nimmst du persönlich übel? Dass er sich nach Linda umschaut? Oder das ominöse Gespräch mit Linda und Severus im Kaminzimmer?

Und die liebe Hermine? Die setzt das erste Mal "die Waffen einer Frau" ein und... "schäkert", was bedeuten kann: a) neckische Späßchen treiben oder b) flirten, liebäugeln. Sucht euch was aus ;)

Damit, dass ausgerechnet Minerva den Brautstrauß fängt, hat wohl besonders sie selbst nicht gerechnet.

Vielen Dank für deine Review. Die sind nicht nur hilfreich für mich, sondern auch immer sehr unterhaltsam :)

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Wie bin ich ins Bett gekommen?", fragte Draco in den Raum hinein, nachdem er sich am nächsten Morgen gestreckt hatte.

Noch immer müde, aber dennoch gut gelaunt antwortete Susan, während sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb: „Du hast gestern Abend noch mit ein paar der übrigen Gäste Brüderschaft getrunken. Ich vermute", sie streckte sich ihm entgegen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „dass du Alkohol einfach nicht so gut verträgst."

„Ich vertrage Alkohol", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Das mag sein, aber nach zwölf Gläsern Feuerwhisky würde ich auch nicht mehr wissen, wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin."

Mit Reue in der Stimme entschuldigte er sich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass der Abend so…"

„Nein Draco, keine Sorge. Es war ein schöner Abschluss." Sie gab ihm erneut einen Kuss und strahlte breit. „Und außerdem hast du jetzt zwölf neue Freunde."

„…an die ich mich leider nicht erinnern kann. Warum habe ich keinen Kater?" Er legte eine Hand vorsichtig an die Stirn, als würde er erwarten, dass jeden Moment der dumpfe Kopfschmerz beginnen müsste.

„Zaubertrank", war ihre knappe Antwort gewesen. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, was wegen ihres runden Bauches eine langwierige Prozedur darstellte, lehnte sich an das Kopfende und fragte: „Was hast du gestern eigentlich so lange mit Ron besprochen? Es sah sehr ernst aus."

„Ach", winkte er ab, „er hat mir nur erzählt, dass der Sponsor von seinem Verein jetzt doch abgesprungen ist. Ich habe einiges Internes erfahren."

„Mmmh", machte Susan, die diese Information nur zur Kenntnis nahm, denn Quidditch war nicht eines ihrer bevorzugten Gesprächsthemen. „Ich könnte jetzt ein Frühstück vertragen."

„Ich mach eines", sagte Draco, sprang vom Bett und zog sich den Morgenmantel über.

Er brauchte nicht bis in die Küche zu gehen, denn nachdem er aus dem Schlafzimmer getreten war, fand er ein Tablett vor, welches seine Mutter auf dem Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer abgestellt und mit einem Zauber versehen haben musste, damit der Kaffee heiß und der Saft kalt bleiben würde. Selbst den Tagespropheten hatte sie gefaltet zwischen die Teller gelegt. Mit dem Tablett in der Hand ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Das ging aber schnell", staunte Susan verdutzt.

„Ich kann zaubern, schon vergessen?", scherzte er. Gleich im Anschluss teilte er ihr seine Vermutung mit. „Meine Mutter muss es zubereitet haben."

„Das ist aber lieb." Sie half ihm mit dem Tablett, damit er wieder ins Bett steigen konnte. „Frühstück im Bett. Das hatte ich bisher nur, wenn ich krank war."

„Das wirst du jetzt öfters haben, wenn du möchtest", versprach er.

Während Draco die Getränke einschenkte, nahm sich Susan den Tagespropheten, was Draco aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Als sein Blick auf die Schlagzeile fiel, drehte er seinen Kopf, um sie richtig lesen zu können und dann sog er erschrocken Luft ein. Die Schlagzeile lautete: „Traumhochzeit bei den Malfoys". Die Überschrift verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch: „Mit gutem Beispiel voran."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Dracos Hals, doch den schluckte er hinunter, bevor er aufgebracht zeterte: „Was fällt denen ein? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass diese Schmierfinken unsere Hochzeit in den Schmutz ziehen!"

„Jetzt bleibt doch mal ganz ruhig, Draco", sagte sie mit besänftigender Stimme, doch er war bereits aus dem Bett gesprungen, um nun erregt auf und ab zu laufen. „Lass mich den Artikel erst einmal lesen, ja?", bat sie. „Vielleicht ist der ja ganz nett geworden." Er blieb abrupt stehen und blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Das wäre das erste Mal, dass ein Artikel vom Tagespropheten über die Malfoys 'nett' wäre. Allein schon die Schlagzeile 'Mit gutem Beispiel voran' regt mich auf."

„Lass ihn mich lesen! Komm ins Bett und wir frühstücken dabei zusammen."

Nur widerwillig kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zur Seite, wo Susan den Artikel las, doch die Schrift war so klein, dass er kein einziges Wort erkennen konnte.

Nachdem sie fertig war, lächelte sie und sagte: „Ein schöner Artikel!" Weil er sie ungläubig anblickte, versicherte sie ihm: „Wirklich, lies doch selbst."

Er las ihn und entgegen seiner Vermutung war der Artikel nicht verletzend, wenn auch in Bezug auf andere Reinblüter sehr kritisch. Die zweite Schlagzeile bezog sich nämlich auf jene Familien, die ihr Blut noch immer auf Biegen und Brechen rein halten wollten. Durch die Hochzeit mit Susan distanzierte die Familie Malfoy sich von diesen Leuten.

„Hast du mal gelesen, von wem der Artikel ist?", fragte Susan vorsichtig. Ganz unten stand der Name des Journalisten – in diesem Falle der Journalistin. Draco wusste nicht, ob er es gutheißen sollte, dass Luna Lovegood seine Hochzeit auch für die Erstellung eines Artikels benutzt hatte. Andererseits hatte sie ihn und seine Familie in ein gutes Licht gerückt.

„Komm, leg den Tagespropheten weg und mach dir keinen Kopf. Morgen wird kein Hahn mehr danach krähen." Sie griff nach der Zeitung und warf sie achtlos hinter das Fußende, bevor sie ihn zu sich zog und einen Kuss stahl.

Während Draco und Susan eine kleine Pause während ihres Frühstücks einlegten, schob Lucius den bereits leeren Teller von sich, um sich die Kaffeetasse heranzuholen. Drei Tassen Kaffee zum Frühstück mussten schon sein, aber zur letzten Tasse fehlte etwas, das Marie sonst nie vergessen hatte. Kaum hatte er an die Schwester gedacht kam sie auch schon ins Zimmer, um das Tablett abzuholen.

„Marie, dürfte ich um die Morgenzeitung bitten?", fragte er galant, ohne ihr unter die Nase zu reiben, dass sie heute sehr vergesslich schien.

„Ähm, ja", sagte sie verlegen wirkend.

Sie verließ den Raum, um bis auf die eine Tasse das Geschirr wegzubringen, um kurze Zeit später mit dem Tagespropheten zurückzukommen. Sie hatte ihn gefaltet auf den Tisch gelegt, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Über das Verhalten der Schwester machte er sich keine Gedanken. Er wusste ja, dass sie sich um Miss Parkinson kümmern musste, was in seinen Augen eine grauenvolle und zudem mühselige Arbeit sein musste und womöglich der Grund für Maries flatterhaftes Verhalten war. Gelassen lehnte er sich zurück und warf einen Blick auf die heutige Schlagzeile.

Die Schrift und das Bild schienen ihn mit einem Petrificus Totalus verhext zu haben, denn für lange Zeit konnte er ausschließlich seine Augen bewegen. Der Mund stand ihm offen und die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, die immer wieder den Aufmacher überflogen sowie das Bild, auf welchem ein Bräutigam die Braut küsste; sein Sohn das Halbblut küsste. Das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust ließ langsam nach, als er sich erneut vor Augen hielt, dass niemand ihm für die Taten seines Sohnes das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würde. Trotzdem raste sein Puls, während er den Artikel zu lesen versuchte, was sich als sehr schwer herausstellte, denn in Gedanken stellte er bereits Szenarien vor, die sich abspielen könnten, sollte er seinem Sohn in Zukunft einmal leibhaftig gegenüberstehen.

Einerseits empfand er Wut, weil Draco nichts von alledem, was er ihm im Laufe der Erziehung an Werten zu vermitteln versucht hatte, zu beherzigen schien, doch auf der anderen Seite war er erleichtert, dass die Familie Malfoy nicht mit einem unehelichen Kind gestraft worden war. Auf der nächsten Seite fand Lucius einige bewegte Bilder von der Hochzeitsfeier, die ganz im Stil der Malfoys sehr prächtig gewesen sein musste. Den aufkommenden Stolz darüber unterband er, als er sich den grünen Salon betrachtete, der so anders, aber noch immer heimisch wirkte. Beim Anblick einiger der Gäste empfand er großes Bedauern, dass er selbst nicht anwesend gewesen war.

Mit einem Male verflog all sein Unmut über die Hochzeit, als sein Blick auf Narzissa fiel. Seine Gattin wirkte auf einem der Bilder sehr allein und traurig und er stellte sich vor, wie das Foto zu dem Artikel wohl ausgesehen hätte, wenn er hinter Narzissa gestanden hätte, mit einem Arm um ihre schlanke Hüfte gelegt und mit seinem Mund dich an ihrem Ohr, um ihr zuzuflüstern, dass ihr Anblick eine wahre Augenweide darstellte.

Noch einen Moment lang das Bild von Mrs. Malfoy betrachtend legte Meredith, die mit den Lehrern am Frühstückstisch saß, den Tagespropheten zur Seite. Sie unterhielt sich mit Gordian angeregt darüber, wie schön es gestern gewesen war.

Eine graue Posteule brachte Harry einen Brief, der von den Hauselfen und deren Magie für „äußerst sicher" eingestuft worden war. Severus, der direkt neben Harry saß, hatte sich heute dazu aufgerafft, gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen und den verbliebenen Schülern das Frühstück einzunehmen. Ihm gegenüber saß Remus, der weiterhin in Hogwarts bleiben musste, weil Hogsmeade noch immer von Auroren abgeriegelt war.

Vorn auf dem Umschlag erkannte Harry neben der Adresse, die mit einer Schreibmaschine verfasst worden sein musste, sofort eine Briefmarke, was völlig untypisch für die Zaubererwelt war, da man hier nicht frankieren musste. Man bekam beim Postamt einfach keine Eule, wenn man für sie nicht auch zahlen würde. Warum eine Briefmarke, fragte sich Harry. Es konnte sich nur um ein Schreiben aus der Muggelwelt handeln, dachte er, dem plötzlich eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief. Die einzigen Menschen, die ihm aus der Muggelwelt schreiben würden, waren seine Verwandten. Es musste ein Brief von den Dursleys sein.

Harry stöhnte genervt, während er weiterhin auf die Briefmarke starrte, so dass Severus hämisch fragte: „Was denn? Haben Sie da etwa Fanpost bekommen, die es auf unerklärliche Weise geschafft hat, sich bis zu Ihnen persönlich durchzukämpfen?"

Für einen Moment starrte Harry seinen Kollegen fassungslos an, doch gleich darauf wurden seine Augen wieder sanfter, als ihm klar wurde, dass Severus wie üblich nur eine seiner sarkastischen Bemerkungen gemacht hatte, mit denen er in der Regel sehr gut umgehen konnte. Es war ihre Art der Kommunikation. Der Mann neben ihm würde immer Severus Snape bleiben, der seine Mitmenschen mit bösartigen Randbemerkungen bedachte, aber irgendwann, wenn man das Glück hatte, den Mann hinter Professor Snape erblicken zu dürfen, dann würde man seine Boshaftigkeit durchschauen können. Severus kommunizierte über seinen Sarkasmus. Trotzdem er stichelnde Bemerkungen von sich gab, ließ er einen spüren, dass er im gleichen Moment die Gesellschaft hoch schätzte. Harry hörte aus Severus' kleinen Beleidigungen immer öfter heraus, dass der es nicht ernst meinte. Remus und Hermine erging es ganz ähnlich wie ihm selbst, rief sich Harry ins Gedächtnis zurück. Beide hatten erkannt, dass hinter Severus' Böswilligkeiten nur selten der Drang nach Verletzung steckte. Severus war halt so, wie er war. Wenn er jemanden an sich heranlassen wollte, wurde sein Sarkasmus mit der Zeit milder, fast sogar einladend freundlich. Hermine kam mit ihrem Zaubertränkemeister gut aus. Wenn sie gut gelaunt war, benutzte sie Severus' eigene Art, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry, nachdem er endlich seine Gedanken geklärt hatte, „schön wär's, wenn es nur Fanpost wäre." Er strich sich über die Stirn und derweil entging Severus nicht, dass Harry seine Narbe berührte. „Es ist… Ach, ich habe langsam die Nase voll von denen", nörgelte Harry enttäuscht klingend und er war froh, dass ihm momentan niemand außer Severus Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Was haben Sie? Von wem ist der Brief, wenn nicht von einem ihrer treuen Fans?", fragte Severus mit verhaltener Stimme, was Harry vor Augen führte, dass Severus ihn nicht ärgern wollte. Der Sarkasmus fehlte.

Es war Harry mit der Zeit aufgefallen, dass es gewisse Abstufungen in Severus' Äußerungen gab, denen ganz besondere Eigenarten zuzusprechen waren. So sagte Severus manchmal etwas Gemeines, aber er lächelte dabei; nie mit dem Mund, sondern mit den Augen, zumindest seitdem deren Farbe braun war. Über einen hochgezogenen Mundwinkel war sein älterer Kollege sehr selten hinausgekommen, aber die Augen stellten viele von Severus' Gefühlen zur Schau.

Manchmal, wie eben, fehlte das Augenrollen, dachte Harry, das genervte Kopfschütteln oder das verachtende Schnauben. Die nasale Untermalung der Boshaftigkeit unterzeichnete oftmals Severus' Vorsatz, jemanden wirklich tief verletzen zu wollen – die Bestätigung, dass er seine Bemerkung hundertprozentig ernst gemeint hatte, was richtig wehtun konnte. Jetzt eben, als Severus seine Verachtung über Harry und seine Fanpost geäußert hatte, da fehlte all das. Severus wollte nur kommunizieren und auf seine Art ein Gespräch beginnen, welche mittlerweile oftmals sehr nett enden konnten, doch so ein Moment war selten. Severus ließ sich nur mit Bedacht auf vertraute Gespräche ein. Harry und Hermine stellten in diesem Sinne die beiden „Neuen" dar, die Severus auf diese Weise seine Privatsphäre hatte durchbrechen lassen.

„Von den Dursleys", antwortete Harry nach einer ganzen Weile leise.

Mit einem Hauch Sorge in der Stimme, was Harry sehr wohl aus eigentlich garstigen Bemerkungen heraushören konnte, sagte Severus: „Ich habe von Albus gehört, dass die Dursleys Ihnen niemals – ob Sie es verdient hätten oder nicht, wäre eine andere Sache – viel Respekt entgegengebracht hatten."

'Okay', dachte Harry und seufzte, 'das war jetzt doch etwas gemein."

Doch kaum hatte er zu Ende gedacht, hörte er Severus fragen: „Warum also der Brief?" Das ehrliche Interesse war herauszuhören, denn Severus hatte zu Anfang durchaus bemerkt, dass ihm dieser Brief zu schaffen machte.

Einmal tief durchatmend erklärte Harry ihm: „Die schicken mir immer...", er seufzte erneut, nur viel kraftloser. Was er bisher nur Ron und Hermine erzählt hatte, wollte er jetzt auch Severus anvertrauen. „Ich habe ihnen damals von der Schule aus zu Weihnachten einen Brief geschrieben, auch wenn ich sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Ich habe mich wirklich nett ausgedrückt und nur wenig von Hogwarts selbst berichtet, weil ich ja wusste, dass sie da in die Luft gehen würden. Ich habe einfach von mir erzählt, wie es mir hier geht, wie die Menschen heißen, die ich kennen gelernt habe…"

Um aufzuheitern unterbrach Severus wieder etwas spitz und spielte auf die Zeit in der Schule an, in der sich beide abgrundtief verabscheut haben: „Etwa auch von mir?" Severus schmunzelte, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm.

„Ja, auch von Ihnen, Severus", antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Waren nicht immer nette Dinge gewesen, aber ich habe Sie auch als Lehrer erwähnt, nicht aber das Fach, das sie unterrichten. Das hätte ich wiederum nicht erwähnen dürfen. Ich habe meine Weihnachtsgrüße übermittelt und geschrieben, dass ich hoffe, es würde allen gut gehen. Na, wie man das halt so schreibt, ohne jemanden auf den Fuß treten zu wollen. Das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Es war immerhin Weihnachten." Harrys Lächeln verblasste nur kurz, aber dann überwand er sich und erzählte: „Sie haben mir auf meinen Brief hin eine Notiz geschickt, auf der stand: 'Wir haben deine Nachricht erhalten und fügen dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bei.' Anbei lag ein Zettel, auf den sie mit Tesafilm 50 Pence geklebt hatten." Jetzt war Severus wirklich schockiert; seine Maske war gefallen, denn er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte ihn echauffiert an.

Nachdem Harry wegen der Erinnerung daran einmal den Kopf schütteln musste, schilderte er: „Am meisten hat es geschmerzt, dass nicht einmal Tante Petunia wenigstens 'Frohe Weihnachten' gewünscht hat. Das wäre sogar ein kürzerer Satz gewesen als das, was sie mir geschrieben hatten. Es hat auch wehgetan, dass ihnen ein Geschenk für mich nicht mehr als 50 Pence wert war, aber dass sie nicht einmal zwei Worte geschrieben haben… nicht einmal das!"

Die Erinnerung daran, unerwünscht und ungeliebt zu sein, kam wieder in Harry auf und sie schmerzte ihn. Diese Gedanken an früher beiseite schiebend wollte Harry wieder aufgeheitert wirken und er erklärte seinem älteren Kollegen daher belustigt: „Sie haben mir auch mal ein Papiertaschentusch geschenkt und ein anderes Mal einen Zahnstocher. Eines muss man ihnen lassen: Sie haben zumindest Dinge verschenkt, die man gebrauchen konnte."

Harry lachte kurz auf, aber Severus hielt seine ernste Miene, als er fragte: „Warum öffnen Sie diese Post, wenn Sie mit solcherlei Dingen rechnen können?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend erwiderte Harry: „Ich weiß nicht. Die Hoffnung, dass eines Tages ein Brief kommen könnte, aus dem ich herauslesen kann, dass sie mich doch ein klein wenig vermissen würden? Sie haben Recht, Severus. Ich sollte das gar nicht mehr öffnen und diese Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen und doch… Was, wenn es etwas Wichtiges ist? Es könnte ja jemand gestorben sein und das hier ist die Einladung zur Beerdigung?"

„Ich an Ihrer statt würde den Brief auf der Stelle verbrennen oder besser noch mit einem Fluch belegen und ihn zurückschicken, so dass Ihre Verwandten niemals wieder auf die Idee kommen, sich Ihnen gegenüber eine solche Frechheit zu erlauben!" Severus war nicht erfreut und der Rat mit dem Fluch war völlig ernst gemeint.

„Ach, was soll's. Ich mach ihn auf. Mit was wollen die mir schon denn schon einen Stich versetzen? Ich habe nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun und mir kann es egal sein, was sie schreiben oder schicken, richtig?", fragte Harry und riss den Brief auf.

Severus beobachtete, wie Harry den Brief entnahm und entfaltete. Es dauerte nicht lange, da faltete Harry den Brief wieder zusammen. Weil Harry kräftig schlucken musste, fragte Severus besorgt: „Was schreiben sie?" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry von dem Brief gekränkter war als von irgendeiner von Severus' Sticheleien. Harry antwortete nicht, hielt ihm aber den Brief entgegen, den Severus an sich nahm und entfaltete, um sich selbst ein Bild von der wahrscheinlichen Demütigung zu machen.

Links oben stand keine Anrede, aber nach einem freien Platz, wo sie hätte stehen müssten, sah man – wie es sich gehörte –, ein Komma. Die Mitte des Blattes war komplett leer, nur noch ganz unten, wo sich in der Regel die Abschiedsformel befand, standen zwei Worte: „Bleib fern". Ganz unten klebte eine Freikarte für eine sportliche Veranstaltung in der Muggelwelt – sie war gültig bis Juni dieses Jahres gewesen. Das war Harrys Weihnachtsgruß von seinen Verwandten; von Menschen, die sehr gut zu wissen schienen, wie Sarkasmus in seiner verletzendsten Art anzuwenden war. Sie hatten ihm sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn verabscheuten. Anstatt Harry jedoch einfach in Ruhe zu lassen und nie mehr Kontakt mit ihm zu suchen, quälten sie ihn mit unnützen Geschenken, die dazu noch aussagten, dass er ihnen völlig egal war.

„Nett oder?", fragte Harry mit Wehmut in der Stimme. „Geht schon ewig so. Nur vorletztes Jahr, da habe ich ihr Päckchen nicht aufgemacht und gleich verbrannt. Da wollte ich wirklich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben." Harry schüttelte ernüchtert den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es ist mein Cousin, der sich daraus einen Spaß macht. Meine Tante hatte früher nie eine Schreibmaschine benutzt. Vielleicht wissen sie gar nicht, dass ihr Sohn die 'alte Tradition' mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken an mich fortführt. Er hat mich damals am meisten damit aufgezogen, mich wiederholt gefragt, ob mir 'mein Geschenk' gefallen hätte. Ich denke er war es, schon wegen der Freikarte für den Boxkampf. Er ist nämlich Boxer."

„Tatsächlich? Welche Gewichtsklasse?"

„Nilpferd", entgegnete Harry trocken.

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als Ginny, die zuvor noch Nicholas versorgt hatte, die große Halle betreten und sich neben Harry an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatte.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen", sagte sie freundlich in die Runde. Als sie sich umschaute, sah sie nur Professor Sprout, Meredith und Gordian, Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid und natürlich Harry und Professor Snape. „Wo ist Professor McGonagall?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Sie war heute noch nicht hier", antwortete Professor Sprout mit fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Geht es um etwas Wichtiges?"

„Nein, ich wollte ihr nur dazu gratulieren, dass sie den Brautstrauß gefangen hat", sagte Ginny mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, weil sie sich noch gut daran erinnern konnte, wie ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung gestern so perplex gewesen war, während der ganze Saal gejubelt hatte.

Während des Frühstücks hörte Harry aufmerksam zu, als sich Meredith und Gordian über spätere Berufe unterhielten. Sich in das Gespräch einmischend fragte Harry: „Was möchten Sie später mal werden, Mr. Foster?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete Gordian: „Auror!"

Harry lächelte, denn den gleichen Wunsch hatte er auch einmal gehabt. „Und Sie, Miss Beerbaum?"

„Ich würde gern Sicherheitstrolle ausbilden."

Bevor Harry nachfrage konnte, warf Gordian ein: „Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!"

„Ach und Auror ist etwa kein gefährlicher Beruf?", konterte sie.

Die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit erinnerte Harry an das gestrige Gespräch, dass er mit seinem Patenonkel geführt hatte, so dass er sich an Ginny wandte und wissen wollte: „Was möchtest du später eigentlich machen?"

„Ich denke, ich mache es Ron gleich. Ich habe jetzt zwar lange nicht mehr gespielt, aber Quidditch ist definitiv meine Bestimmung", sagte sie breit lächelnd. Ein wenig skeptisch werdend fragte Ginny gleich im Anschluss: „Warum wolltest du das wissen?"

Er hob und senkte einmal die Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: „Sirius gefällt es nicht, dass Anne arbeiten geht und er meinte, ich sollte noch VOR unserer Hochzeit mit dir das Thema klären."

„Wieso gefällt es ihm nicht, dass sie arbeiten geht? Sie zähmt keine Trolle und jagt keine Verbrecher – sie stellt harmlose Hüte her!" Ginny klang gleichermaßen erbost und verblüfft.

„Wie es aussieht", hörte Harry seinen anderen Tischnachbarn sagen, so dass er Severus anblickte, „fruchtet bei Ihrem Patenonkel die Erziehung, gegen die er sich immer zur Wehr setzen wollte. Soweit ich darüber informiert bin, hat nämlich keine der Damen aus dem Hause Black jemals auch nur einen Finger gekrümmt."

Die Lippen spitzend sagte Harry nachdenklich: „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das einfach mal unter die Nase reiben? Er hat sich bisher gegen alles gesträubt, das seine Eltern für richtig gehalten hatten."

Wieder an Ginny gewandt fragte Harry: „Hast du eigentlich den Tagespropheten schon gelesen?"

„Nein, aber Luna hat mir gestern schon erzählt, dass sie einen Artikel über die Hochzeit schreiben möchte."

„Warum aber für den Tagespropheten?", wollte Harry wissen. „Sie hatte doch neulich ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei der Muggelpost."

„Richtig, aber sie hat dort bisher keine feste Zusage bekommen. Sie ist momentan noch immer freie Journalistin. Den Artikel hat sie extra verfasst, damit die von der Muggelpost sie so schnell wie möglich unter Vertrag nehmen, damit sie nicht noch mehr solcher guten Themen bei der Konkurrenz veröffentlicht."

Schmunzelnd sagte Harry: „Luna ist raffiniert!"

„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!"

Weder Albus und Minerva noch Hermine hatten sich zum gemeinsamen Frühstück in der großen Halle eingefunden. Harry vermutete, dass Hermine entweder ausschlief oder etwas ausheckte. Remus selbst war zwar zum Frühstück erschienen, beteiligte sich jedoch an keinem Gespräch, was auch an der möglichen Auseinandersetzung liegen konnte, die er vermutlich gestern mit Severus und Linda gehabt hatte, sofern man Hermines Schilderungen deuten konnte. Und als hätte jeder am Tisch seine Gedanken vernehmen können, sagte Pomona freudestrahlend an Severus gerichtet: „Haben Sie gestern auch Linda Harket gesehen, Professor Snape?"

„Sie heißt jetzt mit Nachnamen Harrison", erwiderte er, womit er indirekt auf die Frage geantwortet hatte.

Poppy, die die ehemalige Schülerein natürlich kannte, fragte erstaunt: „Nein, was Sie nicht sagen, Professor Sprout. Wie geht's ihr?"

Neben sich bemerkte Harry, dass Severus die Serviette an den Tellerrand legte, obwohl er mit dem Frühstück noch nicht fertig war. Poppys und Pomonas Erinnerungen an den damaligen Unfall am See frischten auf und das Gespräch über die ehemalige Schülerin wurde detaillierter, so dass Severus noch einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich nahm, bevor er sich erhob und die Halle verließ, damit man ihn nicht in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, an dem er sich ganz offensichtlich nicht beteiligen wollte.

Mit dem Frühstück war Hermine seit Stunden fertig, denn sie hatte es in ihrem Zimmer eingenommen, während sie vom Balkonfenster aus auf die verschneite Landschaft geschaut hatte, die im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne malerisch verträumt aussah, als wäre sie einer Ansichtskarte entsprungen. Ihr nächster Weg hatte sie in Gewächshaus Nummer vier geführt – eine Stunde, bevor das Frühstück in der großen Halle beginnen würde. Mit Fellini an ihrer Seite hatte sie erst die Orchideen bewundert, die Neville und Pomona für Severus und Poppy gezüchtet hatten. Einige von ihnen waren schon geschnitten worden. Ihre Pflanzen fand Hermine in der von Neville genannten Ecke. Dank seines außergewöhnlichen Düngers war der Liebstöckel über zweieinhalb Meter hoch gewachsen. Nicht die aromatischen Blätter, die als Gewürz in der Muggelküche dienlich waren und auch nicht Wurzel, die in der Pflanzenheilkunde Verwendung fanden, waren das, nach was Hermine Ausschau hielt. Für ihre Pastillen benötigte sie die längliche braune Frucht, die sich Muggel eher selten zunutze machten. Die begehrte Zutat war Dank der guten Pflege größer als üblich, weswegen Hermine nicht alle der fast ein Zentimeter großen Früchte aus ihrem Schutzmantel pulte.

Das Echte Johanniskraut, die Sorte, die Hermine für ihre Pastillen benötigte, war nur zwanzig Zentimeter hoch; damit war es trotzdem höher als wild wachsendes. Sie riss eines der grünen Blätter ab und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Viele helle Punkte waren zu sehen und es wirkte so, als hätte jemand mit einer dünnen Nadel Löcher in das Blatt gepiekt, aber es handelte sich dabei nur um die Öldrüsen der Pflanze; Öl, welches Hermine mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen aus den Blättern schnell zu lösen vermochte. Die anderen handelsüblichen Zutaten, die sie noch benötigte, würde sie mit Sicherheit in Severus' privaten Vorräten finden. In Windeseile hatte sie Liebstöckel und Johanniskraut geerntet, während Fellini es sich auf der Decke auf dem Tisch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Mit dem Sack volle kleiner Früchte und den Blättern des Echten Johanniskrauts hatte sich Hermine auf ins Labor gemacht und während in der großen Halle alle frühstückten, köchelte und brodelte es bereits in den Kerkern.

Den ganzen Tag über bis zum späten Nachmittag war Severus nicht ein einziges Mal in sein Labor gekommen. Er hatte es zwar nicht deutlich gesagt, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie ebenfalls über die Feiertage frei hatte, weswegen auch er anderen Dingen nachging. Innerlich hatte sie befürchtet, sie könnten sich in die Quere kommen, weil er an seinem Trank für Vampire weiterforschen wollte, doch sie blieb allein.

Die Zubereitung der Pastillen würde auf Muggelart wesentlich länger dauern, doch dank ihrer Zaubersprüche konnte sie bestimmte Vorgänge beschleunigen wie beispielsweise das „Nachdicken" des Suds. Den zähen und etwas klebrigen Inhalt des Kessels füllte sie in eine flache Form mit vielen Vertiefungen, aus denen sie später die gehärteten Pastillen herausklopfen würde. Sie sprach einen Zauber, damit die Masse schneller erstarren würde. In der Zwischenzeit brachte sie wieder Ordnung ins Labor, bevor sie die fertigen Pastillen – die Form ergab 200 Stück – in ein Glas füllte und es in ihre Tasche steckte.

Nichts im Labor wies darauf hin, dass sie sich hier aufgehalten hatte, bis auf den sanften Duft, der an Sellerie erinnerte und vom Liebstöckel herrührte.

Am frühen Abend fand sie sich bei Harry und Ginny ein.

„Was denn, bin ich die Erste?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Es kommt doch nur noch Remus", erwiderte Harry, der ihr einen Platz anbot.

„Nicht ganz", warf Ginny ein. „Ron wird nachher auch noch kommen."

Harry verzog mitleidig das Gesicht. „War der Streit mit Angelina so schlimm?"

„Nein, sie feiern morgen mit ihrer Familie und übermorgen mit unserer und weil sie für heute nichts geplant hatten, geht sie zu Freundinnen ein wenig feiern und Ron kommt zu uns." Vom Thema ablenkend erzählte Ginny: „Tonks hat gestern gesagt, sie kommt auf jeden Fall abends noch vorbei, wenn es nicht allzu spät wird. Sie haben einen Sondereinsatz, aber sie ist ja sowieso in der Nähe."

„In Hogsmeade?", fragte Harry und Ginny nickte.

Sich umblickend fragte Hermine: „Wo ist euer Elf?"

„Der hat es sich heute in der Küche gemütlich gemacht." Harry schmunzelte und ließ seine Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen.

Nachdem Remus und auch Ron gekommen waren, war die Stimmung sehr ausgelassen. Sie unterhielten sich unter anderem über den Einsatz in Hogsmeade.

„Tonks hat mir erzählt", begann Remus, „dass der letzte Einsatzleiter der Muggel nicht mehr im Dienst wäre."

„Wieso denn das nicht?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Nachdem die Vergissmich ihm die meisten Erinnerungen an den Einsatz genommen hatten, ist er wohl mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrt. Er hat Angstzustände bekommen und ist seit seinem Besuch in Hogsmeade krankgeschrieben."

Mitfühlend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso man erst Muggel um Hilfe bittet und sie danach einfach mit einem Obliviate belegt. Zum Glück löschen sie gezielt bestimmte Erinnerungen, sonst würde jeder bei Lockhart im Mungos landen."

Remus nickte zustimmend. „Kingsley war wohl gar nicht davon angetan. Er ist mit diesem Mann ganz gut ausgekommen. Tonks meinte, dass dieser Geoffreys sehr aufgeschlossen gewesen wäre und bestimmt keine Gefahr für uns dargestellt hätte."

Nachdem Harry einen Schluck Eierpunsch getrunken hatte, fragte er: „Und was machen die Auroren jetzt noch in Hogsmeade?"

„Arthur versucht mit dem anderen Minister eine Lösung zu finden, denn der möchte keine Sprengstoffexperten mehr zur Verfügung stellen, nachdem man einem seiner besten Männer das angetan hat."

„Das ist verständlich", meinte Ron. „Aber man muss meinen Dad auch verstehen. Die Gesetze zum Schutz der Zaubererwelt hat nicht er gemacht, aber muss sich an sie halten, wie jeder andere Minister auch."

„Ja", wetterte Hermine, „aber man muss den Leuten nicht gleich so zusetzen, dass sie psychische Schäden davontragen. Ich kann mich noch gut an den Herrn von dem Campingplatz erinnern. Ihr wisst schon, bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Der hat jedem nach dem Spiel jedem 'Frohe Weinachten' gewünscht, dabei hatten wir August!"

„Kingsley will da etwas aushandeln", sagte Remus. „Er möchte einen festen Ansprechpartner, der auch für zukünftige Fälle sein Muggelpartner sein soll. Am liebsten möchte er mit Geoffreys arbeiten, aber ob der seinen alten Job wieder aufnehmen können wird, ist fraglich. Ihr wisst ja, dass jede Abteilung im Ministerium einen Arbeitsbereich eingerichtet hat, der für die gute Beziehung zu Muggeln gedacht ist."

„Die Jobs sind aber schlecht bezahlt", warf Ron ein.

„Und nicht gerade sehr angesehen", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Man müsste diese Aufgabenbereiche mit wirklich vertrauenswürdigen Personen besetzen UND sie zudem gut bezahlen!"

„Arthur arbeitet daran. Er wurde früher ja selbst für Muggelbelange herangezogen und er weiß, wie wenig Achtung die Mitarbeiter bekommen, die sich dafür bereiterklärt haben." Remus seufzte, bevor er anfügte: „Manchmal ist es sehr deutlich, dass die Zaubererwelt gar nicht so fortschrittlich ist wie sie es vorgibt."

Ginny, die gerade Nicholas aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte, sagte zum letzten Thema, das sie verfolgt hatte: „Man kann aber Hogsmeade nicht einfach weiterhin dicht machen, nur weil in der Höhle eventuell noch gefährliche Gegenstände lagern."

Den Jungen reichte sie unerwartet an Remus, obwohl Ron und Hermine gleichermaßen ihre Arme in stummer Bitte ausgestreckt hatten. Remus platzierte Nicholas vorsichtig auf seinem Arm und es war zu sehen, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal ein Baby hielt.

„Das letzte Kind, dass ich gehalten habe", Remus blickte Harry an, „warst du gewesen." Mit einem seligen Lächeln betrachtete er Harry, bevor sich seine Lippen zusammenpressten und er den Augenkontakt nicht mehr halten konnte, weil – wie Harry vermutete – Erinnerungen an Lily natürlich nicht weit waren.

Nicholas war schon viel aufmerksamer. Er blickte sich interessiert um und griff nach Dingen, die ihm nahe waren. Im Augenblick war es Remus' kleiner Finger, den er an seinen Mund führte, um daran zu nuckeln.

„Er hat vor ein paar Tagen damit angefangen", erzählte Ginny. „Als ich ihn neulich gewickelt habe, da hat er sich die frische Windel geschnappt und daran gesaugt. Und vorgestern erst, da wundere ich mich, warum er so still ist, da sehe ich, wie er mit seinen Füßen spielt. Er war hellauf begeistert von seinen Zehen!"

Stolz erzählte Harry: „Er reagiert jetzt auch mehr, wenn man mit ihm spricht; blickt einen ganz gebannt an und versucht alles nachzubrabbeln."

„Ist das so?", fragte Remus den Jungen auf seinem Arm. „Sprichst du alles nach?"

Der Kleine ruderte plötzlich mit seinen Armen und sagte völlig selbstvergnügt so etwas wie „Baba", weswegen alle lachen mussten.

Während die fünf sich die Zeit mit dem Kind, jeder Menge guter Speisen und netten Gesprächen vertrieben, schlich ein lautloser Schatten durch die totenstillen Gänge Hogwarts, der den Weg zum Dachboden einschlagen hatte. Die Abdeckung des Spiegels hatte er – wie schon etliche Male zuvor – mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes abgenommen.

Mit gramerfüllten Augen blickte Severus auf das Abbild, das Nerhegeb ihm aufs Neue vorführte als wäre es eine Lektion, die sein Betrachter nicht zu begreifen imstande war. 'Es gibt nichts anderes', schien der Spiegel sagen zu wollen und Severus stimmte ihm innerlich zu. Das Kreuz, dass er zu tragen hatte, krümmte sein eigenes. Severus wirkte mit den hängenden Schultern und der leicht nach vorn gebeugten Haltung wie ein alter Mann, der sein Leben gelebt hatte. Gesprochen hatte er mit Lily seit dem ersten Tag nicht mehr, denn zu unerträglich war es gewesen, keine Antwort zu erhalten. So blickte er sie einfach an und sehnte sich; sehnte sich so sehr, dass die unsichtbare Hand, die sich um sein Herz gelegt hatte und diese Quälerei hervorrief, nur die ihre sein konnte.

In ihrem letzten Brief hatte sie geschrieben, dass Harry die Decke lieben würde. Er würde ständig nach ihr greifen und sich in sie einwickeln. Ob er es gewesen wäre, der die vielen Schutzzauber über das Geschenk gelegt hatte, war eine ihrer Fragen gewesen. Wenn er Lust hätte, könnte er am St. Andrews Day am 30. November zum Essen kommen, hatte sie zögernd vorgefühlt. Im gleichen Atemzug hatte sie wissen wollen, ob das Gerücht wahr sein würde, dass er Todesser geworden wäre.

Es war nie zu einem Treffen gekommen.

So tief in Gedanken versunken erschrak Severus nicht einmal, als er einen leichten Druck an seinem Schienbein verspürte, dann ein Schnurren vernahm. Langsam nach unten schauend erblickte er den schwarzen Halbkniesel. Erschrocken über dessen unerwartete Anwesenheit, denn er ahnte, dass sein Frauchen nicht weit sein konnte, blickte Severus wieder auf und sah im Spiegelbild weit hinter Lily Hermine, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte und sich ihm näherte.

„Was tun Sie hier?", giftete er sie an, ohne sich umzublicken. Er fühlte sich arg in seiner Privatsphäre gestört. Sie blieb stehen und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da fuhr er ihr über denselben und schimpfte mit erhobener Stimme und einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede zulassen wollte: „Sie haben hier oben nichts verloren. Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle und nehmen Sie Ihr Vieh mit!" Erneut wollte sie etwas sagen, da verlor er all seine Selbstbeherrschung und schrie er: „RAUS!" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie verwirrt und erschrocken über seine Reaktion war, doch am Ende kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und ging folgsam durch die Tür nach draußen.

Nachdem er im Spiegel beobachtet hatte, wie die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, zauberte er, während er ihr in Abwesenheit einige Bösartigkeiten an den Kopf warf, den schweren Stoff wieder über Nerhegeb, um ihn zu verhüllen, als er plötzlich ein lautes Kreischen hörte. Er war Fellini versehentlich auf die Pfote getreten, doch zum Glück nicht mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht und auch nur kurz. Der Schreck war für das Tier größer gewesen als der Schmerz und wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, wegen des ungewöhnlichen Katzenlauts selbst zusammengefahren zu sein.

„Dummes Tier", sagte er zornig, bevor er den Kater entgegen seinen harschen Worten behutsam auf den Arm nahm, für einen Moment die Pfote beäugte und anschließend mit ihm den Dachboden verließ.

Bei Harry und Ginny im Erdgeschoss war seit einer Stunde ein besonderes Kartenspiel in Gebrauch, das für Stimmung sorgte.

Die Stirn runzelnd fragte Harry: „Wie war nochmal die Aufgabe?"

„Du sollst eine Pflanze vom Grund des Sees holen und sie zum Ausgangspunkt zurückbringen, um die neue Aufgabe zu erhalten", erklärte Hermine.

„Und der Ausgangspunkt war die Kirche?"

Die Augen rollend antwortete Hermine lachend: „Wir haben gar keine Kirche im Spiel. Gemeint ist das Gasthaus."

„Oh", machte Harry, bevor er in seine Karten blickte. „Eine Wasserpflanze, ja? Dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich Neville in den Händen halte. Der packt das bestimmt."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", warf Remus schmunzelnd ein. „Ich habe Pomona!"

Den Kopf schüttelnd sagte Hermine: „Jetzt hört doch mal auf, eure Karten preiszugeben!" Sie musste breit grinsen, bevor sie absichtlich überheblich klingend sagte: „Ich habe übrigens mich selbst und ich denke, die Pflanze könnt ihr euch somit aus dem Kopf schlagen."

„Nur", sagte Ron mit hochgehobenem Zeigefinger, „wenn du als nächste dran bist. Wen ich habe, verrate ich nicht, aber wie es aussieht, hat jeder von uns eine reelle Chance. Dann 'würfel' mal, Harry."

Gerade wollte Harry mit seinem Finger die Glaskugel berühren, die anzeigen würde, wer als nächster am Zug wäre, da pochte es laut und aufgebracht an seiner Tür.

„Das ist bestimmt Tonks!" Remus warf seine Karten auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür, um sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu öffnen, da blickte er in das deutlich wütende Gesicht von Severus, der Hermines Kater auf dem Arm trug. „Hermine? Kommst du mal zur Tür?", bat Remus.

Während sich Remus wieder setzte, ging Hermine zu Severus hinüber. Sie wollte gerade freundlich grüßen, ihn sogar hineinbeten, da warf er ihr mit bedrohlich zischender Stimme vor: „Ich wiederhole mich sehr ungern, aber wie gerade eben bereits erwähnt haben Sie an gewissen Orten absolut nichts zu suchen, genauso wenig wie Ihr Haustier, dass sich ganz offenbar Ihre schlechten Manieren angenommen hat. Achten Sie gefälligst darauf, dass das Tier in Zukunft nicht mehr überall dort herumstreunt, wo es ihm beliebt, sonst könnte es womöglich sein, dass ich es eines Tages 'versehentlich' einsperre!" Er war ihm völlig entgangen, dass seine Aussprache vor lauter Zorn feucht geworden war.

Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr den schwarzen Kniesel lieblos an die Brust, so dass sie zwei Schritte zurückstolperte, sie das Tier jedoch zu fassen bekommen hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zog Severus die Tür mit solcher Wucht ins Schloss, dass es laut knallte.

Völlig perplex starrte Hermine auf die geschlossene Tür vor sich, während ihr Kniesel sich in ihrem festen Griff wandte, um hinuntergelassen zu werden. Ihr Herz raste wie wild. Severus' Auftritt hatte sie sehr erschrocken. So zornig hatte sie ihn letzter Zeit nicht mehr erlebt. Ron hingegen nahm es gelassener, denn er winkte Severus durch die geschlossene Tür hinterher.

„Warum winkst du ihm nach?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ich winke nicht ihm nach, sondern seinem Verstand. Die beiden gehen jetzt offensichtlich getrennte Wege", erwiderte Ron todernst.

Noch immer völlig verdattert drehte sich Hermine zu den anderen um und stotterte: „Was… Was sollte das? Wieso 'gerade eben'? Ich war doch die ganze Zeit hier!"

Remus und Ginny waren genauso ratlos wie Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Oh mein…" Hermine hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Was, wenn jemand Vielsafttrank genommen hat und nun als ich hier im Schloss herumläuft?"

„Wer sollte so einen Blödsinn verzapfen?", fragte Ron abwinkend.

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Jemand wie wir oder schon vergessen, was wir als Schüler so angestellt haben?"

Ginny verneinte. „Es sind nur Meredith und Gordian hier und die werden so einen Unsinn nicht verzapfen, allein deswegen schon nicht, weil Gordian in Slytherin ist."

„Und einer von den anderen?", fragte Remus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Filch macht so etwas nicht, außerdem kann er den Trank gar nicht brauen. Svelte hat seit Ferienbeginn sein Kabuff nicht verlassen, weil er sein Buch überarbeitet und Pomona, Minerva, Albus… Keiner von denen würde solche Späßchen treiben."

„Vielleicht hat er sich das nur eingebildet?" Ron machte mit einem Zeigefinder kreisende Bewegungen um seine Schläfe herum.

„Es kann ja auch sein", beschwichtigte Remus, „dass er nur etwas getrunken hat und nicht mehr ganz…"

„Nein", unterbrach Hermine, die von allen die Einzige war, die noch immer sehr aufgebracht über die Situation war. „Das hätte ich gerochen, wenn er was getrunken hätte."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Ron.

„Er war so dicht bei mir, dass er mir versehentlich auf die Wange…"

Unterbrechend sagte Ron mit verzogenem Gesicht: „Er hat dich angespuckt? Wäh… Hermine, wasch dir das Gesicht!"

Von seinem Kommentar völlig unbeeindruckt sagte Hermine: „Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Aber nicht jetzt!" Von der Idee war Ron gar nicht begeistert. „Das wird sich nur um ein Missverständnis handeln."

Harry stimmte ihm auch noch zu. „Hermine, warte bitte, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Rede morgen mit ihm."

Sie wollte die Angelegenheit sofort geklärt wissen, spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, Albus einzuweihen, dass es jemanden im Schloss geben würde, der sich als Hermine Granger ausgab.

Nur widerwillig blieb Hermine noch bei Harry. Als Tonks abends um halb zehn gekommen war, verteilte Hermine schon einmal ihre Geschenke, weil sie morgen zu Weihnachten keinen ihrer Freunde sehen würde. Jeder hatte sich tatsächlich über die Gutscheine gefreut, obwohl es Hermine unangenehm war, sich nicht um Geschenke gekümmert zu haben. Natürlich waren nicht alle Gutscheine für das gleiche Geschäft. Ron hatte einen für ein Sportgeschäft bekommen, Remus einen für Bücher, weil er ihre Liebe dafür teilte. Für Harry, Tonks und Ginny… Hermine wusste gar nicht mal mehr, von welchen Läden diese Gutscheine stammten, denn mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei ihrer möglichen Doppelgängerin, die hier in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen zu treiben schien. Als sie den Gutschein für Severus in ihrer Tasche sah, da stand ihr Entschluss fest.

„Ich gehe, seid mir nicht böse." Sie ließ sich von Harry zur Tür begleiten. Es war mittlerweile kurz nach elf. „Sag mal, Harry, braucht ihr die eine Flasche Feuerwhisky noch?" Sie deutete auf eine von dreien, die sie heute bestimmt nicht mehr alle trinken würden.

„Nein, willst du sie haben?" Er griff nach dem Whisky, hielt aber die Flasche fest, als Hermine danach griff und fragte: „Willst du dir Mut antrinken oder einen mit ihm heben?"

„Beides?" Sie lächelte gequält. „Ich muss mir keinen Mut antrinken. Ich habe schon genügend von Remus' Eierpunsch intus. Ein Schluck hiervon", sie rüttelte an der Flasche, so dass Harry losließ, „und ich bin voll wie eine Haubitze."

„Sei vorsichtig, ja! Und wenn er noch zu wütend ist, dann komm lieber wieder zu uns."  
„Warum soll er denn auf mich wütend sein? Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts getan und das werde ich ihm klarmachen!"

„Ich sage nur 'Samthandschuhe', Hermine. Reiz ihn nicht, dann ist mir wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass du ihn jetzt noch besuchst."

In die Runde winkend wünschte Hermine weiterhin einen schönen Abend, bevor sie die Flasche einpackte und ging.

Die Kerker waren nachts noch viel unheimlicher als am Tage. Ab und an pfiff ein Wind durch die Gänge, der ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. Beim Gemälde von Salazar angelangt stutzte Hermine, denn der Rahmen war leer und sie fragte sich, ob Salazar womöglich wie viele andere am Heiligabend eine kleine Party besuchen würde. Vorsichtig klopfte sie neben dem Bild an die Holztür und wartete, damit man sie hereinbeten könnte, doch nichts tat sich. Sie klopfte erneut und wieder kam keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig probierte sie, ob die Tür offen war und tatsächlich, nachdem sie die Klinge betätigte hatte, konnte sie eintreten. Drinnen war es stockdunkel. Etwas Weiches stupste sie am Oberschenkel und kurz darauf fiepte es; der Hund.

„Severus?", fragte sie zaghaft in die Dunkelheit. Den Hund wieder nach drinnen schiebend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie nochmals, diesmal ein wenig lauter, seinen Namen rief. Mit Hilfe ihres Stabes und eines „Incendio" entfachte sie sämtliche Fackeln und Lampen und sie erschrak, als sie Severus auf der Couch sitzen sah.

Er stöhnte, bevor er matt fragte: „Was wollen Sie?" Es schien, als hätte er keinerlei Energie mehr in seinem Körper, um auch nur ansatzweise bösartig zu sein.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen…" Sie fischte die Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte sie ihm. Im gleichen Moment fiel ihr die fast leere Flasche auf seinem Couchtisch auf. „Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon ohne mich angefangen."

„Bitte gehen Sie." Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie anzusehen.

Resignierend nickte sie. „Ich bin gleich wieder weg. Bevor ich zu Albus gehe, möchte ich von Ihnen wissen, wo Sie mich gesehen haben wollen, denn ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich den ganzen Abend bei Harry und Ginny gewesen bin! Wenn hier im Schloss jemand in meiner Gestalt herumläuft, dann sollte der Direktor davon erfahren, meinen Sie nicht?"

Jetzt blickte Severus auf und seine Augen waren – was sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sehen konnte – vor Entsetzen ganz weit aufgerissen, was er durch den Alkohol nicht sofort überspielen konnte. Er wandte schnell seinen Blick von ihr ab, griff zur Flasche und schenkte sich den Rest ein, der sich kaum zu trinken lohnte.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie den probieren?" Hermine kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Flasche mit dem Etikett unter die Nase, das er kurz betrachtete.

„Haben Sie die Putzvorräte von Filch geplündert?" Grinsend nahm Hermine zur Kenntnis, dass sie offenbar einen Whisky der Sorte erwischt hatte, den Severus höchstens zum Desinfizieren von Toiletten empfehlen würde.

„Tut mir Leid, was anderes habe ich nicht bei mir." An jedem anderen Abend hätte Hermine sich ohne vorher zu fragen neben ihn gesetzt, doch heute nicht. Die verschmähte Flasche verstaute sie, bevor sie erneut fragte: „Wo haben Sie mich gesehen? Oder haben Sie es sich womöglich…" Er warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und verbat es sich, nicht für voll genommen zu werden. „Wenn Sie vorher schon etwas getrunken haben sollten, könnten Ihre Sinne Ihnen womöglich…"

„Ich wandere nicht alkoholisiert durch die Schule!"

„Das wollte ich damit doch gar nicht zum Ausdruck bringen", verteidigte sie sich.

„Haben Sie aber." Er stöhnte. „Vergessen Sie es!"

„Wo…?"

„Ich sagte", er stand auf und blickte sie streng an, „dass Sie es vergessen sollen."

Er ging hinüber zu einem Schrank, um eine neue Flasche Whisky zu holen und zu Hermines Erstaunen auch ein zweites Glas. Er schenkte sich und ihr etwas ein und reichte ihr das Getränk, das sie, noch immer stehend, entgegennahm.

Severus nahm wieder Platz und blickte fragend zu ihr auf. „Warum sitzen Sie nicht längst?"

„Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein und daher warten, bis Sie mir einen Platz anbieten."

Er schnaufte amüsiert, bevor er sagte: „Da können Sie lange warten." Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nahm Hermine einfach Platz, so dass er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, ihr vor Augen zu halten: „Sehen Sie? Sie tun ja doch immer was Sie möchten."

„Es ist unhöflich, einer Dame keinen Platz anzubieten." Er öffnete bereits den Mund, um ihr eine seiner Bemerkungen entgegenzuschleudern, da verbesserte sie schnell: „Einer Frau!"

„Ah, noch schnell selbst vor meinen Worten gerettet." Fies grinsend, aber mit einem Schalk im Nacken warf er ihr vor: „Sie benehmen sich in der Regel nicht gerade sehr damenhaft."

Er hörte ein Geräusch, dass er bei ihr noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatte Luft zwischen den Lippen hervorgepresst, was sich wie ein „Pft" angehört hatte, bevor sie einen Schluck Whisky nahm.

„Wortgewandt wie immer", scherzte er. „Das war ein eindeutiges Totschlagargument, ich ergebe mich."

„Ja ja", begann sie beschwingt, „ich kann Leute in Grund und Boden reden, wenn ich möchte."

„Das glaube ich ungesehen!", bestätigte Severus mit gespielt ernster Miene. „Ich nehme an, es muss jedes Mal ein Bergungskommando gerufen werden, um die Leute, die es gewagt haben, mit Ihnen eine Diskussion zu beginnen, wieder aus dem Erdreich zu befreien."

„Und genau das ist der Grund", feuerte sie gleich zurück, „warum ich im Mungos unbedingt die Bergungszauber lernen wollte!"

Sie blickte auf und hielt angestrengt jegliches Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht fern und auch er schien echte Mühe dabei zu haben.

„Ich habe ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sie, Severus. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich Sie morgen sehen werde."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, während er sagte: „Das trifft sich gut, ich habe nämlich auch für Sie eins. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mein Geschmack getroffen und es sich nicht leicht gemacht, indem Sie einfach einen Gutschein…" Sie hielt inne und stopfte das, was sie gerade aus ihrer Tasche ziehen wollte, wieder zurück. „Was denn?", spottete er. „Tatsächlich ein Gutschein? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich von Ihnen mit einem Buch gerechnet. Ein Gutschein also… Geben Sie schon her." Sie zog den Umschlag hinaus und überreichte ihn. Den Gutschein entnehmend blickte er auf das schwarze Stück festen Papiers mit seiner gelben Schrift, bevor er erstaunt von sich gab: „Von 'Borgin & Burke's'? Ich bin fassungslos. Haben Sie den Laden selbst betreten oder mussten Sie einen Freund vorschicken?"

„Ich war selber drin. So schlimm ist das Geschäft gar nicht mehr. Ich dachte mir, als Sie neulich so ein großes Interesse an der malfoyschen Sammlung schwarzer Relikte gezeigt haben, dass ein Gutschein von Borgin & Burke's die beste Lösung wäre. Ich wollte nicht einfach etwas kaufen, ich kenne mich auf diesem Gebiet zu wenig aus." Mit einem entzückten Funkeln in den Augen fragte sie neugierig: „Was haben Sie für mich?"

Severus ging kurz in sein Schlafzimmer und kam mit einigen Papieren in der Hand zurück. Er fragte sich, ob er vorher erklärende Worte fallen lassen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Er sagte nur, als er die Unterlagen überreichte: „Das eine hängt vom anderen ab."

Verdutzt, aber dennoch nicht weniger neugierig nahm sie die Papiere entgegen. Das Erste war ein Formular vom Ministerium, welches bereits auf ihren Namen ausgestellt war. Es handelte sich dabei um die Anmeldung zur Zaubertränkemeisterprüfung, mit der sie ihren Titel erlangen würde. Den Rest las sie nicht, sondern sie holte das zweite Papier in den Vordergrund. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als sich ihr offenbarte, dass er sie loswerden wollte und nicht nur das – er wollte sie weit weg schicken. Das zweite Papier war ein Ausbildungsvertrag bei einem selbst ihr namentlich bekannten und in Fachkreisen sehr angesehenen Professor in Japan, der ihres Wissens noch nie eine Auszubildende angenommen hatte. Das stellte also sein Geschenk an sie dar, dachte sie verbittert. Erst die Prüfung und dann eine Ausbildung in einem fernen Land. Sie schaute nochmals auf das Formular des Ministeriums. Der Prüfungstermin war für Freitag, den 16.01. festgelegt. Severus' Unterschrift fand sich bereits unten rechts wieder; nur sie müsste noch die ihre setzen.

Die Stille, die von ihr ausging, fand Severus beängstigend, doch dann hatte sie sich gefasst. Sie erhob sich von der Couch und sagte sehr ernüchtert, während sie offenbar ihre Lautstärke unter Kontrolle halten musste: „Eines kann ich Ihnen sagen, Severus. Ihr Geschenk macht mich auch fassungslos."

„Dann", er klang unsicher, „gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Ich möchte ganz ehrlich sein." Sie musste tief ein- und ausatmen, um ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich finde es armselig, dass Sie nicht einmal dazu imstande sind mir ins Gesicht zu sagen", ihre Stimme wurde stetig laute, „dass Sie mich nicht ausstehen können und Sie mich nicht weiter unterrichten möchten." Sie atmete aufgebracht. „Stattdessen sagen Sie es mir auf diese Weise", sie hielt ihm die beiden Papiere hin, die sie mit ihrer vor Wut geballten Faust ganz zerknautscht hatte, „und dann auch noch an so einem Tag wie heute!"

Von ihrer Reaktion völlig aus der Bahn geworfen sagte er nur: „Sie überreagieren."

„Ich über…" Sie begann zu lachen, bevor sie ihn nachäffen konnte. „Ich überreagiere?" Sie nahm ihr Glas vom Tisch und leerte den Doppelten auf Ex, bevor sie das Glas fest in die Hand nahm und es gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte, an der es laut zerschellte, so dass der Hund zweimal aufgeregt bellte.

Mit dem Finger auf das entzwei gegangene Glas zeigend sagte sie mit erhobener Stimme: „Jetzt habe ich überreagiert! Möchten Sie mal erleben wie es aussieht, wenn ich so richtig aus der Haut fahre?"

„Ich denke, mit dieser kleinen Demonstration kann ich mir bereits ein gutes Bild davon machen", erwiderte er so ruhig wie möglich.

„Verdammt nochmal, Sie hätten mir sagen können, dass Sie meiner überdrüssig sind. Und ich meine nicht während solcher Momente, in denen Sie mich nur davon abhalten wollen, mich irgendeiner Gefahr auszusetzen oder auf dem Dachboden herumzustöbern. Seien Sie doch einfach ehrlich und sagen Sie es mir ins Gesicht, dass Sie den Ausbildungsvertrag mit mir beenden möchten, aber tun Sie das in Gottes Namen nicht in Form eines 'Weihnachtsgeschenks'!"

Sie warf ihm die zerknüllten Papiere ins Gesicht, die er erzürnt fing, als sie zu Boden schweben wollten.

„Wenn Sie die Güte hätten und mir die Gelegenheit geben…"

Sie unterbrach harsch: „Die Gelegenheit geben, mich runterzuputzen?"

„Halten Sie Ihren Mund!" Jetzt war er lauter geworden und ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Entweder Sie nehmen Platz und hören mir zu oder Sie verlassen auf der Stelle meine Räumlichkeiten. Ich habe es nicht nötig, um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln!"

Sie hielt ihren Mund, aber sie setzte sich nicht, sondern stemmte demonstrativ ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Wie Sie womöglich gelesen haben – was ich allerdings bezweifeln möchte – ist keiner dieser Verträge verbindlich." Er zeigte das zusammengeknüllte Papier, bevor er zwei Schritte in Richtung Kamin machte, um sie ins Feuer zu werfen. In dem Moment, als Hermine die Unterlagen in Flammen aufgehen sah, war sie sehr viel ruhiger geworden. Sie wandte ihren Kopf, als Severus erneut zu sprechen begann. „Sie haben so viel von Japan geschwärmt, dass ich dachte…" Den Satz hatte er nicht beendet.

„Auch wenn ich noch so viel von einem Land schwärme, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dort drei Jahre leben möchte!" Noch immer war ihre Stimme zittrig, doch nicht mehr so laut wie zuvor.

„Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee", rechtfertigte sich Severus. „Ich hätte so eine Gelegenheit sofort ergriffen, hätte Professor Slughorn mir so ein Angebot unterbreiten können." Er blickte zu Boden und wirkte nervös. „Ich hätte gern das Land verlassen. Dann wäre mir und anderen einiges erspart geblieben."

„Ich möchte in Schottland bleiben", sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

Beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe ziehend antwortete er: „Niemand zwingt Sie zu gehen."

„Dann möchten Sie mich nicht loswerden?"

„Nach dem heutigen Erlebnis mit Ihnen…" Er ging um sie herum und schaute zu den Scherben auf den Boden. Als sie sich ihm zuwandte, sagte er: „Wenn Sie das beseitigen, dürfen Sie bleiben."

Mit einem Wutsch ihres Zauberstabes waren nicht nur die Scherben, sondern auch die paar Tropfen Whisky auf dem Steinboden verschwunden.

„Für die Zukunft", begann Severus, als er an ein Schränkchen ging, „möchte ich Sie bitten, ein Geschenk bei Nichtgefallen einfach zurückzugeben." Er öffnete eine Schublade und zog einen Gegenstand mit einer Schleife heraus. „Ich hatte im Laufe des Tages eine Elfe gebeten, dies hier", der Gegenstand entpuppte sich als ein Geschenk, das für ein Buch viel zu länglich war, „unter Ihren Baum zu legen." Mit dem Geschenk in der Hand kam er auf Hermine zu und erklärte: „Die Elfe teilte mir jedoch mit, dass der einzige Baum in Ihren Räumlichkeiten ein…" Er überlegte kurz. „Wie nannte sie es noch? Dass es bei Ihnen nur einen 'Zwergenbaum' gäbe, unter dem kein Platz wäre."

„Mein Bonsai-Bäumchen", erklärte Hermine besänftigt, als sie das Geschenk entgegennahm.

„Die Unterlagen, das Feuer hab sie selig, sollten nur eine Aufmerksamkeit darstellen. Um das wiedergutzumachen und da bereits der neue Tag begonnen hat, fände ich es angebracht, wenn Sie das eigentliche Geschenk gleich öffnen würden", sagte er höflich.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und betrachtete das hellblaue Papier mit seiner dunkelblauen Schleife. Langsam löste sie die Schlaufe, während sie in Gedanken zugeben musste, die Situation falsch verstanden zu haben. Andererseits – und so abwegig war der Gedanke nicht – könnte es aber auch sein, dass er nur die Notbremse gezogen und von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abgelassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie wirklich loswerden wollen und es sich im letzten Moment anders überlegt, dachte sie.

Er wartete geduldig, bis sie auch das Papier entfernt hatte, um nun eine dunkelbraune, hölzerne Box im Schoss liegen zu haben. Sie suchte an der länglichen Seite den Verschluss.

„Hier", sagte er, als er sich nach vorn beugte, nach der Box griff und sie in ihrem Schoss drehte, um eine kleine, versteckte Abriegelung zu offenbaren.

Den Riegel betätigend öffnete sie gleich im Anschluss die kleine Box, bevor ihr Blick auf ein edles Schreibfederset fiel. Die drei weißen Gänsefedern waren von bester Qualität. Ein kleines Tintenfässchen befand sich ebenfalls darin sowie ein Schreibblock.

„Das sind magische Schreibfedern, die Ihre Diktate aufzeichnen können", erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber nicht nur das…" Er griff nach dem Schreibblock, öffnete ihn und schilderte: „Wenn Sie die Sätze, die hier stehen, einmalig mit einer der Feder geschrieben haben, dann werden auch die anderen beiden in Zukunft Ihre Handschrift aufweisen. Ich denke, es wäre von Nutzen, wenn Sie während der Arbeit die Hände freihaben möchten."

Sie seufzte. „Und ich schenke Ihnen nur einen blöden Gutschein."

„Den ich gut gebrauchen kann", versicherte er.

„Danke", hauchte sie gerührt.

Sie wollte sofort ausprobieren, wie die magische Feder in ihrer Handschrift schreiben würde, doch er hielt sie auf, weil er ihre unruhige Hand bemerkte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie das lieber morgen erledigen. Sie möchten doch nicht, dass die Federn durchweg eine zitternde Handschrift aufweisen, denn das würde geschehen, sollten Sie sie jetzt prägen." Er nahm ihr die Feder aus der Hand und packte alles wieder zurück in die Box. Seufzend griff Hermine in ihre Tasche und fischte das Glas mit ihren Pastillen heraus. Sie schraubte den Deckel ab und entnahm zwei, die sie sich sofort in den Mund steckte, so dass Severus verdutzt und ein wenig besorgt über die Menge in dem Glas fragte: „Um Himmels Willen, was nehmen Sie da?"

Den Deckel wieder zuschraubend antwortete sie: „Das sind Stimmungsaufheller. Möchten Sie auch einen?"

„Sie können so etwas nicht wie ein paar Zitronenbonbons anbieten."

„Die sind eh für Sie, Severus. Ich habe Sie gemacht, erst heute." Mit ein wenig Beklommenheit sagte sie: „Hätte ich die Ihnen zu Weihnachten geschenkt, dann wären Sie sicherlich sehr erbost gewesen. So wie ich heute." Sie drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand, welches er ohne zu Murren entgegennahm. „Nehmen Sie sie, sie werden helfen. Die haben bisher bei jedem geholfen, auch bei Harry." Wortlos starrte er das Glas an. „Eine am Tag reicht. Es sind zwar Pastillen, aber Sie müssen sie nicht lutschen. Sie wirken genauso gut, wenn sie sich im Magen auflösen. Das Lutschen hat aber den Vorteil, dass der Appetit angeregt wird."

„Dann bitte ich Sie, die Pastillen zu schlucken, Hermine, denn ich habe nichts hier, was ich Ihnen anbieten könnte, ohne die Hauselfen bemühen zu müssen", erwiderte er trocken, bevor er das Glas auf den Tisch stellte.

„Möchten Sie noch einen Schluck?" Er nahm die Flasche in die Hand.

„Aber nur einen kleinen", bejahte sie. „Ich habe tatsächlich überreagiert oder?"

Er winkte ab und spielte die Situation herunter. „Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen."

„Darf ich es auf den Alkohol schieben?" Weil er sie fragend anblickte, schilderte sie: „Ich hatte schon Eierpunsch getrunken, in etwa sechs Gläser, und Remus war mit dem Rum nicht gerade sparsam umgegangen."

Ein Mundwinkel wanderte in die Höhe, doch Hermine konnte das nicht sehen. „Es war zum Teil meine Schuld. Ich hätte zuvor doch einige Worte verlieren sollen."

„Ich dachte wirklich", begann Hermine, „dass Sie mich vor die Tür setzen wollen."

„Sie sind bereit, Hermine. Mit Ihrem Wissen und Ihren Fähigkeiten schaffen Sie Ihren Meister mit Links."

„Aber ich möchte noch ein paar Projekte ins Leben rufen und mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Ich hab nur einmal in meinem Leben mit seltenen Wasserpflanzen gearbeitet; das wäre etwas, das mich interessieren würde." Sie blickte ihn an und fragte unsicher: „Oder ist es das Geld? Bin ich Ihnen zu teuer?"

„Unfug! Außer dem Gehalt kosten Sie mich rein gar nichts. Dank Albus genießen Sie Unterkunft und Verpflegung, die nicht von mir finanziert werden."

„600 Galleonen sind trotzdem sehr viel", hielt sie ihm vor Augen. Gleich darauf wollte sie wissen: „Was bekommen Sie eigentlich so als Lehrer?"

„Etwas über 1.300 Galleonen, darüber hinaus sämtliche Arbeitsmittel extra."

„Und das Drachenei? War das in den Arbeitmitteln mit drin?"

„Nein, für solche ausgefallenen Zutaten muss ich schon selbst aufkommen, aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Mr. Weasley – Charlie – war mit dem Preis überaus entgegenkommend, nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, wer meine Schülerin sei." Hermine lächelte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, die sie friedlich beieinander saßen, fragte sie nochmals: „Wo haben Sie mich heute gesehen?"

Severus blickte sie an, als würde er erst nachdenken müssen, während seine Augen ihr Gesicht musterten. „Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen", sagte er mit müder Stimme, bevor er seinen Blick von ihr abwandte. „Ich hatte Sie nur in der Nähe vermutet, weil Ihr Kniesel mir gefolgt war."

Hermine glaubte ihm nicht.


	151. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

ja, ausgerechnet Minerva. Da bekommt der Ring an ihrem Finger schon eine ernstere Bedeutung. Der Direktor wird sich freuen... Luna gefällt mir - wie eigentlich jeder HP-Charakter - auch sehr gut. Ihre Verträumtheit hat irgendwas; ihre Ehrlichkeit auch.  
Die Streiterei zwischen Severus und Hermine war sicherlich nicht die letzte.

Hallo **lufa**,

ne, nicht schon wieder. Als hätte jemand einen Review-Abwehrzauber gesprochen, wenn die ständig verschwinden (oder ist die Review appariert? ich meine, wegen dem "plopp" ;) ).

Seine Wut über den Artikel im Tagespropheten entspringt jener Befürchtung, die du genannt hattest. Malfoys und Printmedien waren bisher nicht wirklich kompatibel. Lucius hingeben ist auf Abstand zu seiner Familie, bekommt Informationen nur aus der Zeitung und hat auch genügend Zeit und vor allem Ruhe, das Gelesene zu verarbeiten. Zwangsweise wird er sich mit den Entscheidungen seines Sohnes anfreunden müssen; Narzissa wird den Rest erledigen. Auf einer Seite war es gut, dass er nicht auf der Hochzeit war, denn Lucius ist jetzt noch nicht bereit.

Was machen wir denn mit dem armen Severus? Wenn er es vorzieht, in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, dann können wir da auch nichts machen. Zumindest hat ihn sein kleiner Ausflug auf den Dachboden mal anständig eingeheizt - zumindest nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie nicht oben war und Nerhegeb sie von sich aus gezeigt hatte. Er wird sicherlich ein wenig an diesem Erlebnis zu knabbern haben - und er schafft es bestimmt, es noch vor Kapitel 399 zu verstehen ;)

Sein Geschenk hatte sie völlig missverstanden, aber wenigstens hat er sich in Ruhe erklären können.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages stand Hermine sehr früh auf, weil sie einen verwirrenden Traum gehabt hatte, an den sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie sah Fellini eine Weile beim Fressen zu, bevor sie davon selbst Appetit bekam – worüber sie schmunzeln musste – und sich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte. An der Tür zur großen Halle wurde sie aufgehalten, denn sie hörte Severus ihren Namen rufen. Direkt im Türrahmen der großen Flügeltür stehend wartete sie, bis er aufgeholt hatte.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er zunächst höflich, so dass sie den Gruß erwiderte. „Wegen unseres gestrigen, ähm, Gesprächs", er wollte Ausdrücke wie „Auseinandersetzung" vermeiden. „Ich bin heute früh meine persönlichen Vorräte durchgegangen." Sie machte ganz große Augen und wartete darauf, was er zu sagen hatte.

In diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ginny Hand in Hand in die große Halle, doch anstatt nur verbal zu grüßen, näherte Harry sich ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Darüber ein wenig irritiert wünschte sie ihm und Ginny einen guten Morgen, bevor sie wieder an Severus wandte, der ebenfalls durch Harrys unerwartetes Verhalten ein wenig konfus schien. Er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Was ich sagen wollte, ich habe einige Hydrophyten in meinen Beständen ausmachen können." Hermine wollte eben ihre Begeisterung kundtun, da betrat Remus die große Halle und auch er ging nicht nur an den beiden vorbei, sondern kam auf sie zu, um ihr, die bereits ihre Augen ganz weit aufgerissen hatte, einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. An Severus gerichtet wünschte er beschwingt nicht nur einen guten, sondern einen wunderschönen guten Morgen.

Skeptisch schauten beide Remus hinterher, bevor Severus erneut das Wort an sie richtete und dabei bemerkte, dass sich eine gesunde Röte auf ihren Wangen abgezeichnet hatte. Sie lächelte ihm peinlich berührt zu und schenkte ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Einige seltene Wasserhyazinthen hatte ich vor Jahren eingelegt. Die sollten mittlerweile ihre Wirkung vervielfacht haben."

Beide hielten inne, nachdem Gordian und Meredith durch die Tür gekommen waren. Der Schüler wollte schon auf Hermine zugehen, da packte Meredith ihn am Arm und flüsterte: „Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf." Er parierte und ließ sich von seiner Freundin bis zum Frühstückstisch führen.

„Hyazinthen also", wiederholte Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf.

Severus wandte seinen Blick von den beiden Schülern ab und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Wasserhyazinthen, richtig. Ich dachte…"

„Guten Morgen Hermine, Severus."

Albus und Minerva waren eingetreten und Hermine ahnte schon, was kommen würde, doch entgegen ihrer Vermutung hielt Albus nur kurz ein Schwätzchen über das milde Wetter und sagte, dass es womöglich im Laufe des Tages noch schneien würde. Das Muster seines farbenfrohes Gewands – ganz in Weihnachtsfarben – wollte sich in die Netzhaut brennen, so dass Hermine ihm ins Gesicht blickte, nur um auf seinem Kopf keinen Zaubererhut, sondern ein buntes, kegelförmiges Papphütchen zu erblicken. Albus zeigte zudem auf den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum und teilte Hermine und Severus seine absolute Begeisterung über den Baumschmuck mit. Völlig unerwartet gab der Direktor ihr doch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, so dass Hermine ihre Fingerspitzen federleicht auf die Stelle legte, die heute bereits so viel Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte und ihn fragend anblickte. Frech lächelnd blickte Albus einmal demonstrativ über ihren Kopf, bevor er Minerva an die Hand nahm und sich auf zum Lehrertisch machte.

Den beiden einen Moment lang hinterherschauend blickten sich Hermine und Severus mit in Falten gelegter Stirn an, bevor beide nach oben schauten und dort fanden sie auch den Grund für das vermeintlich seltsame Verhalten der anderen. Ein Mistelzweig hing über Hermines Kopf. Wie abgesprochen weiteten sich ihre Augen gleichermaßen, bevor beide einen Satz in entgegengesetzte Richtung machten.

Einige Schritte voneinander entfernt hatten Severus und Hermine den Weg zum Frühstücktisch eingeschlagen. Die große Halle wirkte sehr festlich und gemütlich, denn sie war mit Misteln, Stechpalmen, Lorbeer und bunten Papiergirlanden geschmückt. Die Verlegenheit überspielend begann Hermine das Gespräch erneut, so dass er sich auf dem Weg nach vorn zu ihr gesellte.

„Was haben Sie mit den Wasserhyazinthen vor?"

„Ich selbst habe nie Verwendung für die Zutaten gefunden, die aus verschiedenen Gewässern stammen", sagte er, ohne sie dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal anzusehen.

„Haben Sie extra wegen mir nachgeschaut?"

„Nein, ich wollte mich allgemein davon überzeugen, dass mein Gedächtnis mich nicht trügt", erwiderte er nüchtern.

„Aufgrund unseres Gesprächs", stellte Hermine als Tatsache dar.

„Ich wollte lediglich einen Überblick über meine Vorräte erhalten."

„Sie haben also nur nachgesehen, weil Sie sowieso nachsehen wollten?"

„Sie irren sich. Ich muss Ende des Jahres ohnehin eine Inventur machen."

Belustigt über seine Versuche, die Situation anders zu deuten, sagte sie ehrlich: „Ich würde sehr gern mal einen Trank mit den Hyazinthen brauen."

„Nun ja, wenn Sie so schon nett bitten."

Das Frühstück fiel üppig aus und das Essen machte auch noch weiterhin Spaß, nachdem der Hunger längst vertrieben war. Hermine und Severus hatten nebeneinander Platz genommen und saßen somit Harry und Ginny gegenüber. Remus saß ebenfalls neben Hermine.

An Remus gewandt sagte Hermine mit vorwurfsvoller, jedoch gedämpfter Stimme, damit nicht jeder zuhören konnte: „Ihr hättet mir sagen können, dass ich direkt unter einem Mistelzweig stehe!"

„Ich bin doch nicht egoistisch, Hermine. Den Spaß wollte ich anderen auch lassen", erwiderte er keck.

Die meisten unterhielten sich über die bevorstehende Zeit bei ihren Familien, nur Severus wählte gezwungenermaßen ein anderes Thema und sagte zu Hermine: „Was Sie auch interessieren könnte, Hermine, wäre die eingelegte 'Wasserpest', die ich ebenfalls für ein Projekt zur Verfügung stellen würde."

Unaufgefordert sagte der begeisterte Gordian, der über Eck neben seinem Hauslehrer saß: „Die Elodea! Sie zählt zu der Familie der Froschbissgewächse."

Über diese kleine Störung etwas ungehalten wandte sich Severus an den Schüler und informierte ihn: „Während der Weihnachtsferien werden Sie keine Punkte von mir erhalten, nicht einmal als Geschenk!"

Betreten blickte der Junge auf seinen Teller, bevor er murmelte: „Ja, Sir."

Alle hatten bereits ihr Frühstück beendet, doch wegen der gemütlichen Stimmung wollte keiner den Tisch verlassen. Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um eine gestrenge Miene aufzusetzen, bevor er das Wort an die Anwesenden richtete.

„Ich hatte heute Nacht eine sehr ernste Unterhaltung mit einem Herrn", sagte er, weswegen am Tisch mit einem Male Ruhe herrschte. Die Seriosität des Direktors hatte jedem ein mulmiges Gefühl beschert. Selbst Minerva war ganz Ohr, während Harry bereits das Schlimmste erwartete.

„Ich wurde darüber unterrichtet", jeder hielt gespannt den Atem an, „dass es zwei Menschen in diesem Schloss gibt, die nicht eine einzige Socke an den Kamin gehängt haben."

Severus stöhnte genervt auf und rollte mit den Augen, bevor er zur Kaffeekanne griff, um jedem zu zeigen, dass ihn die Rede des Direktors nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Hermine hielt sich unauffällig eine Hand vor den Mund, weil sie grinsen musste, denn sie war eine von den beiden Personen, die keine Socke an den Kamin gehängt hatte.

Von der kleinen Unterbrechung durch Severus ließ Albus sich nicht ablenken. „Santa Claus hat mir erzählt…" Nur kurz hielt Albus inne, denn das klingelnde Geräusch des Löffels, mit dem Severus seinen leicht gesüßten Kaffee umrührte, schien ein wenig lauter zu sein als normalerweise. „Der gute Mann hat mir erzählt, dass er in der Regel für diejenigen, die sich nicht den festlichen Traditionen beugen würden, Ruten dalassen würde, aber ich konnte ihn besänftigen und sagte zu ihm 'Sie werden es den beiden sicherlich verzeihen…'"

Diesmal unterbrach Severus, denn er fragte spöttisch: „Sie siezen den Weihnachtsmann?"

„Aber sicher! Ich habe einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm!", erwiderte Albus mit todernster Miene, woraufhin Severus nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. In die Runde blickend sagte Albus: „Ich bin zugegebenermaßen auch ein kleines bisschen neidisch auf ihn, denn sein Bart ist wesentlich länger als meiner."

Während Albus mit einer flachen Hand über seinen weißen Bart strich, führte Minerva die ihre vor den Mund und Hermine glaubte zu wissen, dass auch sie ein Grinsen verdecken wollte.

„Wie dem auch sei", begann Albus, „glücklicherweise konnte ich Santa Claus dazu überreden, die Geschenke für die beiden unter den Weihnachtsbaum hier in der großen Halle abzulegen."

„Sir, wer sind die beiden?", fragte Gordian den Direktor neugierig.

Severus zischelte zurechtweisend: „Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Mr. Foster."

Gordian betrachtete seinen Hauslehrer einen Moment lang, bevor sich an den Direktor wandte und fragte: „Und wer ist der andere?"

Sich nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend begann Pomona fröhlich zu lachen, während Minerva all ihre Kraft dafür aufwandte, ihre Belustigung hinunterzuschlucken, um ihr typisch ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Die Heiterkeit der Kräuterkundelehrerin brachte auch Harry zum Lachen, aber nur, weil sie dabei witzig anzusehen war, denn sie wippte auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab. Alle anderen versuchten sich zurückzuhalten. Remus hatte sich die ganze Zeit über auf die Unterlippe gebissen und griff nun verlegen nach seiner Tasse Tee, doch als Pomona gerade hörbar nach Luft schnappte, um sich zu beruhigen, da war es um ihn geschehen. Mit seinem ruhigen, brummenden Lachen steckte er Pomona erneut an und er stellte vorsichtshalber gleich wieder seine Tasse ab, bevor ihm noch ein Missgeschick geschehen würde. Als auch noch Meredith schnaufte, sich aber schnell eine Hand über den Mund legte, da hatte Severus genug. Er warf seine Serviette auf den Teller und stand auf, um schnellen Schrittes die große Halle zu verlassen.

Das Lachen am Tisch verstarb auf der Stelle. Pomona schaute ihrem Kollegen hinterher und murmelte etwas in Richtung „alter Griesgram", was Hermine durchaus vernehmen konnte. Man würde nicht so über ihn reden, dachte sie, wenn die anderen etwas mehr über seinen Zustand wissen würden. Mit seiner Vergangenheit, die voller verletzender Erfahrungen gewesen war, ertrug er es nicht, wenn man ihn auf den Arm nahm, dazu auch noch vor Schülern, auch wenn er die Situation persönlicher genommen hatte als sie gemeint war.

Albus lenkte sofort ab und erzählte lustige Geschichten, während die Frühstücksgesellschaft sich langsam auflöste. Mit Remus, Harry und Ginny verließ Hermine die große Halle.

„Was macht ihr heute? Geht ihr zu Molly und Arthur?", fragte Hermine.

Nickend bestätigte Harry. „Ja, heute und morgen."

„Und du, Remus?"

„Wir feiern heute mit Andromeda und Ted. Morgen wird es 'lustig' – das erste Mal Weihnachten mit den Tonks, Blacks und den Malfoys unter einem Dach. Da bin ich schon gespannt drauf. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin froh, dass Lucius noch in Gewahrsam ist", erwiderte er. Einen Arm um Hermines Schultern legend fragte er: „Möchtest du heute mitkommen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tonks' Eltern nicht dagegen haben würden."

„Nein, ich bleib hier. Ich fand Weihnachten in Hogwarts früher immer sehr schön. Mal sehen, wie ich das mit erwachsenen Augen sehen werde."

„Vergiss nicht", wollte Remus sie erinnern, „dass unter dem Baum in der großen Halle Geschenke für dich liegen. Offensichtlich hast du nicht nur vergessen, eine Socke an den Kamin zu hängen, sondern auch einen Weihnachtsbaum bei dir aufzustellen." Er lächelte ihr milde zu.

„Ich werde nachher schauen, Remus, versprochen!"

„Nimm Severus mit, er wird da auch was finden", legte Remus ihr nahe.

Den Kopf schüttelnd warf Harry ein: „Ich glaube nicht, dass man ihn dazu bekommen wird, seine Geschenke dort abzuholen. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihm ein Geschenk persönlich vorbeigebracht." Harry erinnerte sich an die Flasche Nesselwein, die Severus erst hatte ablehnen wollen. „Ach Hermine, was ich dich fragen wollte…" Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Weiß du, ob ein Phönix krank werden kann?"

„Wieso fragst du das, was hat Fawkes denn?" Sie schien wenig besorgt.

„Du kannst es dir ja mal kurz ansehen", schlug er vor.

Auch Remus wollte sich ein Bild von Fawkes' Zustand machen, so dass Harry die Tür aufhielt und alle einließ. Er ging zu dem scharlachroten Vogel mit seinen goldenen Schwanzfedern hinüber und grüßte ihn mit freundlichen Worten, bevor er eine Hand an seinen Bauch legte, um die Verhärtung wiederzufinden.

„Hier", sagte Harry. Man konnte deutlich sehen, welche Stelle Harry meinte, denn man konnte eine kleine Beule erkennen, so groß wie ein Hühnerei, die er locker mit Zeigefinger und Daumen umrahmt präsentierte.

„Lass mal fühlen", sagte Hermine und streckte ihre Hand aus, doch Fawkes stieß unerwartet einen zischenden Laut ähnlich einer drohenden Katze aus, bevor er mit seinem Schnabel zustieß. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück, doch er hatte sie bereits erwischt.

„FAWKES!", schimpfte Harry ermahnend.

Ginny nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Zeig mal." Jetzt stieß Hermine einen zischenden Laut durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne aus, denn der Phönix hatte ihr eine schmerzhafte Wunde zugefügt.

„Ach du meine Güte", sagte Remus.

Sie zog bereits ihren Stab, doch ihre Hand zitterte, bevor sie resignierend sagte: „Ich kann das nicht bei mir selber." Es war eine Sache, das Blut anderer Menschen zu sehen, doch bei ihrem eigenen wurde ihr etwas mulmig.

„Ich bring dich zu Poppy", sagte Remus, der ihr ein Taschentuch um die Hand wickelte und danach eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen sagte Harry: „Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Entschuldige bitte."

„Du kannst doch nichts für", sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Rede einfach mal mit Albus drüber, der kennt Fawkes am besten."

Auf dem Weg zu Poppy vermutete Remus laut: „Vielleicht ist Fawkes ja eine Vogeldame?"

„Du meinst, er… ähm, sie könnte bald ein Ei legen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob Phönixe ein Geschlecht haben oder sich in irgendeiner Weise fortpflanzen und wenn ja, dann braucht es dazu ja wohl in der Regel zwei. Außerdem lag die Beule ein wenig zu weit oben, unterm Brustbein, also eher in der Magengegend. Vielleicht hat er nur irgendwas verschluckt? Er hätte trotzdem nicht gleich auf mich einhacken müssen."

„Das meinte er bestimmt nicht persönlich, Hermine."

Kaum hatten sie den Krankenflügel betreten, da kam schon Poppy angelaufen.

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte über die Ferien mal meine Ruhe", sagte sie trocken. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich mit Harry als nächsten Patienten gerechnet."

„Warum mit Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie Poppy bereits ihre Hand zur Begutachtung hinhielt.

„Weil ich ihn kein einziges Mal, seit er wieder in Hogwarts lebt, auf meiner Station gehabt habe. Das ist für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich." Poppy schmunzelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, Harry damals regelmäßig wegen irgendetwas behandelt zu haben. „Das war ein Vogel oder?", fragte die Heilerin unerwartet.

Ein wenig verdutzt über die korrekte Vermutung antwortete Hermine: „Ja, aber woher…"

„Ich habe vor wenigen Monaten so eine Wunde schon einmal behandelt." Poppy wutschte mit ihrem Stab, träufelte danach drei Tropfen Wundheilmittel auf saubere Wunde und klebte ein Pflaster drüber, das sie in etwa vier Stunden, wenn alles verheilt wäre, wieder abnehmen konnte.

„Wer war das gewesen?"

„Das, Hermine, darf ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen." Poppy war genauso an die Schweigepflicht gebunden wie jeder andere Heiler auch.

Auf dem Rückweg fragte Remus ein wenig besorgt klingend: „Möchtest du heute nicht doch lieber mit mir zu Tonks' Eltern gehen?"

„Nein, ich werde hier bleiben. Severus hat da was von Wasserhyazinthen gesagt und ich hoffe, dass wir heute…"

Er unterbracht echauffiert: „Du willst doch heute wohl nicht arbeiten?"

„Das ist doch keine Arbeit, Remus. Das ist Spaß!"

Mit einem beruhigten Schmunzeln nahm er ihr Aussage zur Kenntnis, bevor er sagte: „Wie du willst. Die Einladung steht trotzdem, falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest."

Während ihre Freunde sich für die jeweilige Familienfeier schick machten, zog sich Hermine warme Kleidung an, um mit Severus' Hund auszugehen. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr rar gemacht, aber da Severus sich nicht beschwert hatte, war Hermine davon ausgegangen, dass Harry mit dem Tier Gassi gegangen sein musste. Zu ihrem Erstaunen traf sie weder Severus noch seinen Hund an, doch sie hatte trotzdem Lust, sich nach dem fürstlichen Frühstück ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Sie liebäugelte mit dem Gedanken Hagrid zu besuchen, obwohl es gut möglich war, dass der gar nicht Zuhause anzutreffen wäre; beim Frühstück war er nicht gewesen. Als sie an der Brücke angekommen war, da stutzte sie. Die Fußspuren eines Hundes waren im Schnee zu erkennen und die von Herrenschuhen oder einer Dame mit großen Füßen. Hermine passierte die Brücke.

Von weitem sah sie in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes Severus, der stocksteif auf einem Fleck stand und seinen im Schnee tollenden Hund beobachtete. Der Hund rannte mit etwas im Maul zu Severus hinüber. Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum, denn Severus nahm den Gegenstand aus Harrys Schnauze und warf ihn weit von sich, so dass der Hund hinterherhetzte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie mit seinem Hund spielen sehen. Als sie nahe genug bei ihm war, grüßte sie ihn, woraufhin er sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Ah, zurück vom Frühstück. Hatten Sie noch eine schöne Zeit in der großen Halle, während sich alle über mich mokiert haben?" Es war nicht zu überhören, dass er sauer war.

„Wir haben gar nicht über Sie geredet." Sie kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, während Harry den Stock brachte, doch Severus griff nicht zu. „Sie brauchen sich von mir nicht stören lassen." Nur zögerlich griff er nach dem Stock und der Hund ging sofort ein paar Schritte zurück und wartete angespannt, bis das Spiel erneut beginnen würde. „Ich bin übrigens die andere, die keine Socke aufgehängt hat. Und dass ich nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum habe, das wussten Sie ja schon vorher." Schmunzelnd erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Severus die Worte der Elfe wiederholt hatte, die ihren Bonsai-Baum „Zwergenbaum" nannte. Severus äußerte sich nicht, sondern warf den Stock.

„Ihr Kniesel jagt auch Stöcken hinterher", sagte er beiläufig, während er Harry nachblickte.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, es ist nur bedauerlich, dass er sie nicht zurückbringt. Momentan beschäftigt er sich dem Bewachen eines kleinen Baus. Wahrscheinlich hält irgendein Nager dort seinen Winterschlaf." Severus zeigte hinüber zu einem Baum, an dessen Wurzel – das hatte Hermine gar nicht gesehen – ihr Kniesel dicht an den Boden gepresst vor einem winzigen Loch lauerte. Einzig sein zuckender Schwanz deutete darauf hin, dass er lebendig war.

Als Harry mit dem Stock zurückkam, da nahm Hermine ihn entgegen und natürlich fiel Severus das große Pflaster auf, so dass er wissen wollte: „Was haben Sie mit Ihrer Hand gemacht?"

„Das war Fawkes", sagte sie betrübt, denn es hatte sie viel mehr verletzt, dass der immer so gutmütige Vogel in ihr eine Gefahr gesehen haben musste.

„Was haben Sie getan? Ihn an den Schwanzfedern gezogen?" Mit großen Augen blickte sie in an, woraufhin er klarstellte: „Ein Phönix lässt sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen."

„Ich wollte ihn nur anfassen. Harry sagte, er wäre womöglich krank. Remus denkt, in Fawkes könnte sich eventuell ein Ei gebildet haben, weswegen er – oder besser 'sie' – so aggressiv geworden war."

Sie anblickend gab Severus seine Meinung darüber preis. „Sollte ein Phönix überhaupt krank werden können – unheilbar krank –, dann wird er sterben und wiedergeboren werden; keine Tragödie also. Die Theorie mit dem Ei halte ich allerdings für Unfug, aber es ist gut zu wissen, mit was ich Lupin in Zukunft auf den Arm nehmen kann. Haben Sie schon mit Albus darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein, aber ich denke, Harry wird das bald machen."

Den Stock hatte diesmal Hermine geworfen und beide blickten Harry hinterher, der wegen des Schnees nicht so schnell rennen konnte. Severus fragte unerwartet: „Haben Sie sich eine sehr schlimme Wunde zugezogen?"

„Was?" Doch in dem Moment hatte sie seine Frage in Gedanken bereits wiederholt und antwortete gleich darauf: „Nein, ich hab schon Schlimmeres abbekommen." Von Fawkes schweiften ihre Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend, so dass sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gestand: „Ich mag Ihren Patronus. Der war das absolute Highlight auf der Hochzeit."

„Es freut mich, dass mein Patronus nicht nur vor schwarzen Flüchen schützen, Dementoren vertreiben und auch Nachrichten übermitteln kann, sondern darüber hinaus auch zur Unterhaltung beiträgt."

Beide machten sich allmählich auf den Rückweg, während Severus immer wieder den Stock warf, den Harry, der bereits ein wenig außer Atem war, freudig zurückbrachte. Hermine registrierte, was für ein vorsichtiger Mensch ihr Tränkemeister war, denn an der Brücke leinte er Harry an und er machte dem Hund klar, dass jetzt kein Moment war, in welchem gespielt wurde. Mit Leichtigkeit hätte Harry ausrutschen und durch das Geländer hindurch in den Abgrund fallen können, doch Severus hatte vorgesorgt.

„Severus?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wartete auf ihre Worte. „Kommen Sie mit in die große Halle? Dort liegen Geschenke für uns." Sie hatte ein lebendig begeistertes Gesicht aufgesetzt, das viele Erwachsene sich aus ihrer Kindheit bewahrt hatten und welches von ganz allein zur Weihnachtszeit wieder an die Oberfläche kam.

„Wie alt sind Sie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich tun? Fotos von Ihnen machen, wenn Sie über die Geschenke herfallen und Ihnen danach den Kopf tätscheln?"

„Wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht?" Ihre Freude konnte er nicht zerschlagen. „Für Sie sind auch Geschenke dabei!"

„Ich werde keines annehmen", erklärte er. „Ich habe für niemanden etwas besorgt."

„Sie haben mir was geschenkt."

„Um den Frieden zu bewahren, weil wir noch eine Weile miteinander auskommen müssen."

Sie summte kurz vor sich hin, was ihm deutlich machte, dass sie seine Aussage weder ernst nahm noch für wahr hielt. „Dann stehen Sie eben an der Tür schmiere", schlug sie vor. „Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass irgendjemand zusieht."

„Sie können die Geschenke auch mitnehmen und bei sich auspacken."

Er war nicht dazu zu überreden, sie in die große Halle zu begleiten, so dass sich ihre Wege im Erdgeschoss trennten.

Hermine kroch auf dem Boden herum und stöberte unter dem Baum, um alle Geschenke hervorzuholen, was sie natürlich auch mit Hilfe ihres Stabes hätte bewerkstelligen können, doch das wäre nur der halbe Spaß gewesen. Sie fand besonders für sie viele Päckchen, denn jedes Geschenk, das man ihr geschickt hatte, selbst das ihrer Eltern, hatten die Hauselfen aufgrund des fehlenden Baumes in ihren Räumen hier untergebracht. Für Severus fand sie mehr Geschenke als sie vermutet hatte. Alle Weihnachtsgeschenke – auch die für Severus – ließ sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes hinter sich her schweben, so dass ihr eine nicht gerade kurze Schlange an Paketen und Päckchen folgte, als sie ihren Weg in die Kerker einschlug. Salazar öffnete kommentarlos. Severus stand gerade in der Nähe und blinzelte ungläubig. Er lugte auf den Gang hinaus, auf welchem meterlang Geschenke schwebten.

„Wo ist Ihr Schlitten und die Rentiere?", fragte er trocken.

„Filch hat sein Veto eingelegt. Ich musste draußen parken", konterte sie so ernst es ging.

„Meinetwegen, dann treten Sie ein." So genervt wie er klang war er bei weitem nicht. Sie trat ein und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Tür wieder schließen konnte, denn die Geschenke kamen noch ins Zimmer geflogen. Harry sprang an einem Geschenk nach oben und wollte es unbedingt schnappen. Erst da bemerkte Hermine, dass auch ihr Kniesel hier war, doch sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr gerade eben gefolgt war oder ob er vorhin schon mit Severus mitgegangen war.

Als alle Päckchen auf dem Boden lagen schloss Severus die Tür und fragte: „Warum müssen Sie Ihre Geschenke unbedingt hier auspacken?"

„Damit ich mich nachher aus dem Staub machen kann, während die Entsorgung des Geschenkpapiers an Ihnen hängen bleibt." Sie griff nach einem Päckchen, las das Schild und warf es Severus zu, der es gekonnt fing. „Ist für Sie."

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und legte das viereckige Geschenk verschmähend auf den Couchtisch, bevor er sich setzte. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf seinen Hund, der gerade das Papier einer länglichen Box zerriss. Er ermahnte ihn mit Worten, doch der Hund horchte nur kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder der zerfledderten, doch noch immer geschlossenen Box widmete.

Hermine griff nach dem Schildchen, warf einen Blick drauf und sagte: „Das steht 'Harry' drauf." Sie kniete sich nieder und hob verwundert den Deckel der Box, bevor sie lachen musste.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Severus.

„Jemand hat Harry einen Hundeknochen geschenkt." Sie nahm die riesige Leckerei in Form eines Knochens aus der Kiste und hob sie hoch, so dass Harry an ihrem ausgestreckten Arm emporsprang, um an sein Geschenk zu kommen, welches sie ihm auch gleich freiwillig gab. Sie schmunzelte. „Ich würde meinen, dass das eine Idee von Hagrid war."

Da Severus seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen für seine ablehnende Haltung war, unterließ sie es, ihm weitere Geschenke mit seinem Namen auf dem Schild zu reichen. Stattdessen öffnete sie eines der ihren, was er interessiert beobachtete.

Mittlerweile saß Hermine gemütlich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Sie zog etwas Gelbes mit schwarzem Muster aus dem ersten Paket und vermutete amüsiert: „Das ist mit Sicherheit von Albus." Sie hielt ihm das Oberteil eines Schlafanzuges entgegen und da erkannte er, dass viele schwarze Kniesel auf dem gelben Hintergrund abgebildet waren; einige spielten mit einem Wollknäuel, andere schliefen. Er erinnerte sich daran, sie einmal bei Harry in einem ganz ähnlichen Pyjama gesehen zu haben.

„Wie alt sind Sie nochmal?", spottete er.

„In Albus' Augen bin ich wahrscheinlich noch ein Kind, aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich mag das Geschenk."

Das nächste Päckchen war von Charlie Weasley aus Rumänien.

„Nein!", sagte sie fasziniert, nachdem sie es geöffnet hatte. Sie zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit gelblich orangefarbenem Inhalt heraus. „Dracheneindotter!" Sie blickte in das für das Fläschchen viel zu große Päckchen und zog ein Buch heraus. „Und ein Buch über Zaubertränke mit Dracheneidotter!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Zeigen Sie mal", sagte er plötzlich sehr interessiert, als er sich von der Couch erhob. Das Fläschchen betrachtend und es mit seinem Zauberstab berührend sagte er Respekt zollend: „Und sogar zwei Jahre haltbar, mindestens."

„Kommen Sie, Severus. Packen Sie Ihre Geschenke aus. Vielleicht ist ja auch eins von Charlie dabei?", versuchte sie ihn zu animieren.

„Meine Begeisterung über Geschenke hält sich sehr in Grenzen", sagte er, betrachtete jedoch die vielen Päckchen und suchte nach einem, welches die gleiche Größe hatte wie das von Charlie, doch als er keines fand, setzte er sich einfach wieder auf die Couch.

Während Hermine ihrem Kniesel eine sich selbst bewegende Stoffmaus unter die Nase hielt, an welcher er sofort sein Gesicht rieb, dachte Severus über etwas Tee und Kaffee nach, weswegen er eine Hauselfe aus der Küche rief; er wählte den ersten Namen, der ihm einfiel und sagte in den Raum hinein: „Shibby." Auf der Stelle erschien die Elfe. „Wir hätten gern…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und sagte zur Elfe: „Dich habe ich ja noch nie gesehen."

„Shibby ist neu. Shibby hat noch vor Halloween ihre Stelle hier angetreten", erwiderte die Elfe schüchtern, denn sie erinnerte sich offensichtlich noch an Severus, der nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen war, dass sie beim ersten Mal den Nerv besessen hatte, sich ihm persönlich vorzustellen.

„Und gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Hermine freundlich.

Shibby wollte gerade antworten, da kam ihr Severus zuvor. „Hermine, bitte! Ich möchte nur etwas bestellen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, sagte jedoch zur Elfe: „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts und frohe Weihnachten, Shibby."

Bevor die Elfe sich für die netten Worte bedanken konnte, gab Severus seine Bestellung auf: „Wir wünschen etwas Tee und Kaffee, dazu Gebäck und wenn möglich", seine Stimme wurde ein wenig drohend, „ohne Weihnachtsfirlefanz."

„Ja, Sir", sagte die Elfe eingeschüchtert und verschwand.

„Weihnachtsfirlefanz?", wiederholte sie mit in Falten gelegter Stirn.

„Ja, so ein Schnickschnack wie der Mistelzweig an der Tür zur großen Halle." Er grinste selbstzufrieden, als sie wegen der Erinnerung daran errötete.

„Sie halten nicht viel von Weihnachten oder?"

„Mal davon abgesehen", begann er, „dass die Zauberergesellschaft dieses Muggelfest mit all seinen Details, jedoch ohne den tieferen Sinn, der dahinter steckt, übernommen hat, haben Sie völlig Recht. Ich halte nicht viel davon."

Hermine ließ die kleine Stoffmaus für Fellini auf dem Boden frei, die sofort im Zickzack vor dem Kniesel flüchtete, da fragte sie Severus: „Haben Sie mit Ihren Eltern früher nie gefeiert?"

„Natürlich habe ich, ich konnte mich ja nicht wehren", konterte er.

„Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Ihnen das Fest als Kind keinen Spaß gemacht hat." Er antwortete nicht, weswegen sie davon ausging, dass er früher seine Freude an Weihnachten gehabt haben musste. Sie nahm sich ein weiteres Geschenk und erzählte, während sie die Schlaufe löste: „Als Kind wollte ich immer ein Pferd haben. Ich hab meinem Vater jahrelang damit ihn den Ohren gelegen."

Er schmunzelte. „In der Zaubererwelt", begann er, „wollen die Jungen meist einen Drachen haben und die Mädchen ein Einhorn."

Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich wette, Charlie war einer von denen, die sich immer einen Drachen gewünscht haben."

„Damit liegen Sie sogar richtig." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass er erklärte: „Er hat als Schüler keinen Hehl aus seiner Vorliebe zu diesen Tieren gemacht. Sein späterer Berufswunsch hat mich daher nicht überrascht." Hermine hatte ganz vergessen, dass Severus damals alle Weasleys unterrichtet hatte.

Mit zwei Geschenken in der Hand näherte sie sich der Couch. Bevor sie sich niederließ, zog sie ihre Stiefel aus, damit sie gemütlich – mit einem angewinkelten Unterschenkel auf dem Sitzpolster – Platz nehmen konnte. Das zweite Geschenk legte sie neben sich und Severus, während sie das erste weiter auspackte und sie die Unterhaltung fortführte.

„Was haben Sie sich als Kind gewünscht?", fragte sie, ohne ihren Blick von dem Päckchen abzuwenden, welches sie öffnete, doch er antwortete nicht.

Shibby kam mit der Bestellung und stellte das Tablett wortlos auf den Tisch, doch die Elfe nahm sich die Zeit, Hermine ein nettes Lächeln zu schenken, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Nachdem Hermine eine Tasse Tee entgegengenommen hatte, sagte sie: „Ich habe mir früher eine kleine Schwester gewünscht."

„Bei Merlin, erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich demnächst einen Dankesbrief an Ihre Eltern verfassen muss, in dem ich meine Erleichterung zum Ausdruck bringen möchte, dass es nicht dazu gekommen ist." Hermine verzog schmollend das Gesicht, doch er versicherte: „Wirklich, zwei von Ihnen und ich hätte Albus meine Kündigung zukommen lassen."

„Na, so schlimm bin ich doch nun auch wieder nicht", wiegelte sie ab. „Haben Sie Geschwister?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste." Sie stutzte, doch bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen konnte, kam er ihr zuvor und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, mit wem sich mein Vater die Zeit vertrieben hat, nachdem meine Mutter…"

Sie verstand ihn auch, ohne dass er den Satz beenden musste.

Eine Weile lang herrschte betretene Stille und beide tranken aus lauter Verlegenheit aus ihren Tassen, da sagte Severus leise, während er nach einem der Kekse griff: „Ich habe mir früher einen Sack Murmeln gewünscht." Völlig automatisch hatten Hermines Gesichtsmuskeln entschlossen, eine fröhliche Ausstrahlung an den Tag zu legen, was er bemerkte. „Sie finden es witzig?", fragte er provozierend.

„Nein", beteuerte sie. „Murmeln sind toll!" Sie hatte sich etwas zu enthusiastisch ausgedrückt, doch wenn sie sich zurückerinnerte, war auch sie eine Zeitlang von Murmeln hellauf begeistert gewesen. „Haben Sie sie bekommen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Meine Mutter war allerdings ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich mir keine Koboldsteine gewünscht habe."

„Warum Murmeln?"

„Weil…" Seine Stimme versagte, so dass er noch einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich nahm. „Weil Lily welche hatte und wir im Sommer auf dem Schulhof damit spielen wollten." Er atmete erleichtert durch.

„Und wer war besser?", wollte Hermine wissen und erntete damit von ihm einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich meine beim Murmelnspielen, wer war besser?"

„Meistens sie. Sie hat sehr viele von meinen erobert." Schnell fügte er hinzu: „Die ich selbstverständlich alle zurückgewonnen habe."

„Hätte ich auch nie angezweifelt. Hat sie Ihnen auch Geschenke gemacht? Zu Weihnachten…" Er nickte. „Und Sie haben sich drüber gefreut." Ein Blick von ihm bestätigte ihre Aussage. Langsam legte sie ihm eines seiner Geschenke auf den Schoß und sagte leise: „Machen Sie's aufs."

Er stöhnte. „Von wem ist es?"

„Keine Ahnung, es steht nicht an jedem Päckchen was dran."

Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes löste er ungalant die Schlaufen und entfernte das Papier, nur um einen in Leder gefassten Band dem mit in goldenen Lettern eingestanzten Titel „Die schönsten Gedichte" in den Händen zu halten.

„Wer zum Teufel schenkt mir einen Gedichtband?", zeterte er.

„Schauen Sie doch erst einmal nach, ob Sie eine Widmung finden, bevor Sie…" Sie stoppte sich selbst, bevor sie womöglich die Stimmung zunichte machte.

Den Buchdeckel aufschlagend las er still für sich einen kleinen Text, der lautete:

„Severus,

gern hätte ich selbst in Reimen meinen Gruß verfasst, aber angesichts der Meisterwerke in diesem Buch würde ich meine Dichtkunst nur in ein schlechtes Licht rücken. Kaum etwas kann meine Lebensfreude gebührender widerspiegeln als die Verse der großen Dichter, deren Zeilen ich nicht mehr zu lesen imstande wäre, hätte sich in Ihnen nicht derjenige gefunden, der meinen Geist zu befreien verstand.

Ein frohes Fest wünscht Ihnen

Anne."

Hermine versuchte hinüberzuschielen, doch er hielt den Buchdeckel leicht hochgeklappt, so dass sie nichts sehen konnte.

„Und? Von wem ist es?", wollte sie wissen und sie klang dabei sehr fordernd.

„Von einer Dame, der ich aus einer prekären Situation hatte heraushelfen können", antwortete er nüchtern.

Sie brauchte gar nicht zu überlegen, wer gemeint sein könnte, denn diese Worte hatte Severus bereits einmal benutzt, als sie Linda über den Weg gelaufen waren.

„Von Linda also", sagte sie pikiert.

„Was?"

„Zeigen Sie mal her. Schreibt Sie Ihnen etwas?" Hermine griff nach dem Buch, doch sein Griff war fest und er riss es an sich.

„Sie sind äußerst aufdringlich, Hermine. Das ist mein Geschenk und es trägt eine sehr private Widmung, die ich nicht mit jedem teilen…"

Hermine riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand, rutschte auf der Couch von ihm weg und las die Widmung im Buchdeckel.

„Oh", machte sie ernüchtert. „Das ist ja von Anne." Sie blickte auf. „Darf ich mal drin blättern?"

„Sie machen es doch sowieso, selbst wenn ich es Ihnen verbieten würde."

Schon hatte sie das erste Gedicht aufgeschlagen und las. Sie blätterte weiter und überflog die meist lebensfrohen Texte, bis sie auf Rilkes „Der Schutzengel" stieß, dessen Anfang sie aus einer Laune heraus laut vorlas:

„Du bist der Vogel, dessen Flügel kamen,  
wenn ich erwachte in der Nacht und rief.  
Nur mit den Armen rief ich, denn dein Namen  
ist wie ein Abgrund, tausend Nächte tief."

Sie schlug das Buch zu, rutschte auf der Couch wieder an ihn heran und sagte: „Das möchte ich mir gern mal ausleihen, wenn Sie damit fertig sind."

„Sie werden sich mit Ihrer Neugierde noch irgendwann einmal böse die Finger verbrennen", murmelte er, während er das Buch an sich nahm und ebenfalls darin herumblätterte.

„Sie haben noch mehr Geschenke", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Die Sie gern öffnen können, denn es bleibt vor Ihnen ja sowieso nicht verborgen."

Gemeinsam packte jeder seine Geschenke aus. Severus strengte sich an, so grantig und missgelaunt wie nur möglich zu wirken, doch er zeigte, dass einige Geschenke ihm durchaus gefielen. Charlie hatte ihm ebenfalls eine nicht gerade günstige Zaubertrankzutat geschenkt, natürlich von einem Drachen stammend.

„Darf ich mal Ihre Toilette benutzen?"

„Natürlich."

Ein einziges Mal hatte sie den kleinen Raum bereits gesehen, doch jetzt war er völlig umgestaltet; viel heller. Als sie mit der Hand über das Waschbecken fuhr und den Marmor fühlte, da lächelte sie über beide Ohren.

„Das ist nicht wahr oder?", rief sie freudig nach draußen, so dass Severus sich genötigt fühlte, nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Was meinen Sie? Ist…" Er verstummte, als er sein kleines Badezimmer betrachtete und sofort die Veränderung bemerkte.

„Ist das alles…", sie deutete auf das Waschbecken, die Toilettenschüssel und die Badewanne. „Ist das alles etwa aus Albus' Grab gemacht worden?" Er war völlig sprachlos, so dass sie ganz richtig erkannte: „Sie haben das noch gar nicht gesehen?"

„Vor dem Frühstück sah es noch anders aus", murmelte er.

„Sie haben es ihm wirklich gesagt?", fragte sie lachend.

„Was? Dass er aus dem riesigen Marmorklotz am See lieber ein Waschbecken für mich meißeln lassen kann? Natürlich habe ich ihm das an den Kopf geworfen, aber dass dieser Verrückte das auch noch…" Er schüttelte perplex den Kopf und dann geschah etwas, was Hermine seit ihrer Geburtstagsfeier im September nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Severus lachte.

Das Mittagessen in der großen Halle fiel noch üppiger aus als das Frühstück und Hermine konnte von dem köstlichen Truthahn, dem guten Gemüse und besonders von der Nachspeise nicht genug bekommen. Harry, Ginny und Remus feierten bereits mit ihren Familien, so dass am Tisch nur noch Albus, Minerva, Poppy, Pomona und die beiden Schüler Meredith und Gordian in einer netten kleinen Runde zusammensaßen.

Nach dem Essen war Hermine ihrem Tränkemeister erneut in die Kerker gefolgt, so dass er ihr am frühen Abend ein Glas Elfenwein anbot, bevor er fragte: „Haben Sie denn keine Familie, die Sie mit ihrer Suada begeistern können?"

„Nein." Hermine zählte im Geiste kurz bis fünf, um sich nicht über seine Bemerkung zu sehr aufzuregen. „Ich meine ja, aber meine Eltern sind bei Verwandten; da wollte ich nicht hin."

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein, während er fragte: „Warum?"

„Mein Onkel Eddie trinkt gern", sagte sie und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Und was tun Sie gerade?" Ein Schmunzeln kroch über seine Lippen.

„Ich meine, er trinkt gern einen über den Durst und dann finde ich ihn unausstehlich."

„Warum? Redet er Sie dann in Grund und Boden?"

Sie presste beleidigt ihre Lippen zusammen. „Nein, er wird laut und ordinär, na ja, unausstehlich halt."

„Mein Vater…" Er überwand sich, nicht immer derjenige zu sein, der Sätze nicht beenden würde. „Mein Vater hat auch gern über den Durst getrunken", beendete er leise.

Mutig fragte sie: „Wie ist er geworden, wenn er betrunken war?"

Einen Moment zögernd gab sich Severus einen Ruck und antwortete, während er auf sein eigenes Weinglas schaute: „Jedenfalls nicht laut und ordinär. Er ist sehr still geworden." Sein Seufzen war kaum zu hören, bevor er vervollständigte: „Still und gewalttätig. Er hat gern das Mobiliar zerschlagen." Er nahm einen Schluck Wein, bevor er sagte: „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nie mehr trinke als ich vertrage. Ich will nicht wissen, welche Auswirkungen Alkohol auf mein Wesen hat."

Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte sie gerade eine Parallelwelt betreten, denn so offen hatte er noch nie mit ihr geredet.

Sich ihm zuwendend fragte sie mit milder Stimme: „War Ihr Vater alkoholsüchtig?"

„Mein Vater ist das, was man umgangssprachlich als 'Quartalssäufer' bezeichnet."

„Ist?", wiederholte sie überrascht.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, er wäre verstorben." An seiner Stimme war zu hören, dass er das Gespräch mittlerweile verfluchte.

„Aber…?" Viele Fragen formten sich in ihrem Kopf. Alle drängten sich zur gleichen Zeit in den Vordergrund – ähnlich wie viele Menschen, die zugleich durch eine Tür gehen wollten und stecken blieben –, so dass keine einzige von ihnen über ihre Lippen kam.

„Schockiert?"

„Nein…" Zu mehr Worten war sie momentan nicht fähig.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich Sie mit solchen Informationen gezielt mundtot machen kann, hätte ich Ihnen schon viel früher solche Auskünfte gegeben." Schelmisch blickte er zu ihr hinüber, so dass sie ein paar Mal blinzelte, bevor der Ernst der Lage sich in Luft auflöste und sie lächeln musste.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte sie viel entspannter.

„Ich habe ihn in einem Muggelheim untergebracht."

„Wann?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist schon lange…" Er fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel und rieb sie, als würde er Kopfschmerzen vertreiben wollen – oder böse Erinnerungen. „Kurz bevor ich meinen linken Unterarm verstümmeln ließ."

„Haben Sie es getan, damit Voldemort", sie bemerkte, wie er sich verspannte, „Ihren Vater nicht gegen Sie…"

„Unfug! Ich hab es getan, weil ich mich nicht kümmern konnte. Ich…." Er blickte auf und wechselte das Thema. „Wie wäre es mit unangenehmen Geschichten aus Ihrem Leben, Hermine?" Sie ging in sich, bis sie ihn sagen hörte: „Da müssen Sie noch überlegen? Sie haben es wirklicht gut!" Er musste nicht lange nachdenken, um sich peinliche Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen.

„Na, das mit den Zähnen kennen Sie ja schon. Von meinem Irrwicht damals in der Schule werden Sie sicherlich auch gehört haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin", sie stockte, „dann haben einige meiner unangenehmen Erlebnisse mit Ihnen zu tun, also kennen Sie die alle."

„Etwas aus Kriegszeiten vielleicht?" Seine Verbitterung war deutlich zu hören.

„Ich möchte zu Weihnachten nicht über solche Momente reden", flehte sie leise.

Unangenehme Stille nahm erneut den Raum ein. Den Ellenbogen hatte er auf der Seitenlehne abgelegt, den Kopf stützte er mit seiner Faust. Mit der anderen Hand schwenkte er sein Weinglas.

„Ich kann Weihnachten nicht ausstehen", hörte sie ihn flüstern.

Gedankenverloren verbesserte sie: „Sie können die Zeit zwischen Halloween und Weihnachten nicht ertragen." Es war ihr rausgerutscht. Sie hatte nicht vor, diesem Moment einen so bitteren Beigeschmack zu geben, doch es war zu spät.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte sie mit trüben Augen an. „Haben Sie es endlich herausgefunden, ja?" Seine Worte waren harsch gewesen, zischend und bedrohlich wie von einer gereizten Kobra.

Sein Weinglas stellte er auf den Tisch, bevor er wie in Zeitlupe näher an sie heranrutschte. Eine Hand packte mit festem Griff die Rückenlehne direkt hinter ihr. Seinen Kopf führte er dicht an den ihren heran, so dass sie seine aufgeregte Atmung an ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte; einige ihrer Haare wurden davon bewegt als würde ein Geist sie berühren. In seinen braunen Augen züngelte das Licht der Fackeln, von denen sie erhellt wurden, doch da war noch mehr, viel mehr. Sie konnte alles sehen; sie konnte IHN sehen und die Verzweiflung, die ihn ihm steckte. Nicht die Bitte, sondern das Verlangen nach Hilfe stand in ihnen geschrieben. In seinem fahlen Gesicht zeichneten sich aus der Nähe betrachtet noch viel mehr Sorgenfalten ab und sie fragte sich, ob der Gram verschwinden würden, sollte sie mit ihren Fingern darüber streichen.

Mit einer unverträglichen Mischung aus Zorn und Hoffnung fragte unerwartet: „Und? Haben Sie herausgefunden, wie man mir helfen kann?"

So voller Zuversicht hatte sie ihn nie erlebt, auch wenn er es lästig fand, einem anderen Menschen so viel von sich preisgegeben zu haben; sie so tief in sein Leben eingelassen zu haben. Sie wollte unbedingt bejahen, wollte sagen, dass sie ihm helfen könnte und dass alles gut werden würde, aber das wäre eine Lüge und so schüttelte sie – nun selbst verzweifelt, weil sie noch immer nichts über die Ursache seines Leidens erfahren hatte – den Kopf und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, um nicht an seiner sichtbaren Enttäuschung zugrunde zu gehen.

„Nichts?", fragte er verstört nach, bevor er sie am Handgelenk packte, so dass sie wieder aufblickte. Ihre Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt. Er wollte es nicht glauben. „Es gibt nichts, rein gar nichts?" Sie suchte nach Worten, um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass sie noch nicht wusste, warum man ihm überhaupt helfen musste; was damals geschehen war. „Sie sind Heilerin!" Er hatte ihr ihre Berufsbezeichnung zum Vorwurf gemacht. Seine Enttäuschung konnte er nicht verbergen. „Es muss etwas geben! Vielleicht haben Sie etwas übersehen?" Wieder ein Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen. Der Druck an ihrem Handgelenk verstärkte sich. „Irgendetwas?" Nun flehte er.

„Severus…" An einer der Silben seines Namens war ihre Stimme gebrochen. Hermine haderte mich sich, spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, Wissen vorzutäuschen, um mehr von ihm zu erfahren, doch in diesem Spiel war sie nicht gut genug; sie war keine Slytherin.

Während sie ihn anblickte, seine strapazierte Geduld erkannte und auch die Hoffnung in seinen Augen, da hörte sie mit einem Male in ihrem Kopf die Worte, die Albus einst an sie gerichtet hatte und seine Worte waren wegweisend für ihr jetziges Verhalten Severus gegenüber. Albus hatte damals gesagt: „_Ihnen, Hermine, liegt der Dialog viel mehr. Sie verfügen über zwei sehr ausgeprägte Eigenschaften. Zum einen wäre da Ihre Wortgewandtheit und zum anderen Ihre Aufrichtigkeit. Mit beiden Eigenschaften zusammen können Sie mehr verschlossene Türen öffnen, als mit halbherzigen Auskundschaftungen, die von Ihrem Gewissen vereitelt werden_."

„Ich will Ihnen helfen", sagte sie mit ungewohnt zarter Stimme. Er nickte im Einvernehmen und hörte weiterhin ihrer ruhigen Stimme gespannt zu, als sie ihm klarmachte: „Aber es gibt Situationen, bei denen ich Ihre Hilfe benötigen werde." Seine zitternden Lippen kniff er nur einmal kurz zusammen, bevor er nochmals zustimmend nickte. Sie schluckte aufgeregt. Es war nicht einfach, in so ernsten Momenten die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ein Ausrutscher würde genügen und schon wäre sie wieder um Wochen zurückgeworfen, um aufs Neue um sein Zutrauen kämpfen zu müssen.

„Ich bin Ihre Freundin", sagte sie so aufrichtig, dass die Wahrheit ihrer Worte nicht anzuzweifeln waren. Seine fehlende Reaktion nutzte sie, um zaghaft nachzufragen: „Richtig?" Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, nickte jedoch. „Gut", sagte sie erleichtert und atmete einmal tief durch. Seine Hand, die noch immer ihr Handgelenk umfasste, lockerte ihren kraftvollen Griff. Als sie das bemerkte, legte sie ihre andere Hand auf seine.

„Um helfen zu können, muss ich viel genauer wissen, was im Detail geschehen ist. Ich habe nur unsichere Vermutungen und kann mich schwer aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren."

Ein Muskel an seinem Augenlid zuckte, bevor er sich seiner Illusionen beraubt fühlte und sich die vernichtende Gewissheit in seinem Gesicht manifestierte; zudem deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören war, als er sagte: „Sie wissen nichts." Dieser ausgesprochene Fakt war für sie und ihn gleichermaßen niederschmetternd.

Er wollte sich abwenden, seine Hand aus ihrer befreien, doch sie hielt fest.

„Ich weiß nichts Genaues, das ist richtig, aber ich habe Vermutungen. Vielleicht ist die richtige längst dabei und ich erkenne sie nur nicht?" Sie ließ seine Hand nicht los. „Severus, bitte! Ich brauche Hilfe!"

„Wenn es so leicht für mich wäre", begann er leise, „darüber offen zu reden, meinen Sie nicht, dass ich nach Voldemorts Tod sofort ins Krankenhaus gegangen wäre?" Er riss seine Hand weg, blieb aber dicht bei ihr sitzen und richtete seinen starren Blick auf das Weinglas vor sich, bevor seine freudlose Stimme durch den Raum wisperte. „Ich hätte zu Poppy gehen können, wäre sogar bei Slughorn vorstellig geworden, aber…" Er schluckte und beugte sich leicht nach vorn, um die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abzulegen. Seine Augen bedeckte er mit den Händen, bevor er mutlos sagte: „Ich bin mit Dingen in Berührung gekommen, die unwiderruflich Verderben bringen. Auf das Wesen und das Empfinden; auf all das, was einen Menschen ausmacht, darf man nicht einwirken, denn das sind Gebiete, die sich uns noch nicht erschlossen haben. Geheimnisvolle Gebiete, an deren Oberfläche wir bisher nur zaghaft gekratzt haben, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, was sich hinter dem Mysterium verbirgt, das wir schlicht als Seele bezeichnen."

Ihr Herz pochte so laut, dass sie ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören konnte und ihre Hände zitterten, doch nichtsdestotrotz legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er erschrak im ersten Moment, doch wehrte die Hand nicht ab.

„Verstehen Sie, Hermine?", fragte er ruhig.

Das Beben aus ihrer eigenen Stimme zu verbannen fiel ihr schwer, doch sie musste nicht verbergen, dass seine Worte sie bewegt hatten und so sagte sie hörbar gerührt: „Ich habe so etwas geahnt, Severus."

„Und trotzdem kümmern Sie sich noch?", fragte er mit geschwächtem Spott in der Stimme. „Ich habe mit dem Unbekannten gespielt, ohne zu wissen, was ich am Ende für Resultate erzielen werde. Nicht einmal die Natur würde mich noch menschlich nennen und was machen Sie? Sie kümmern sich noch immer."

„Natürlich", bestätigte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Das Wort 'natürlich' bedeutet 'zur Natur gehörend' und ich, Hermine, finde mich nicht mehr in dieser Klassifizierung wieder. Ich habe die Besonderheiten, die ein menschlichen Wesen ausmachen, mit Füßen getreten und mich ihrer entledigt, so dass selbst Mutter Natur mich nicht einmal mehr als lebensfähig bezeichnen würde."

Seine Melancholie war für sie schwer zu ertragen, so dass sie ihm wütend vor Augen hielt: „Es ist ja nicht alles weg! Wie sonst könnten Sie noch dazu fähig sein, einen so wunderschönen Patronus zu formen?"

„Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil in mir, den ich nicht auslöschen wollte", sagte er traurig und Hermine musste in diesem Moment an Lily denken.

„Ich kann Veränderungen an Ihnen ausmachen, Severus", sagte sie mit Hoffnung in der Stimme. „Es tut sich was! Sie können das nicht einfach ignorieren und aufgeben. Was ist mit Ihrer Augenfarbe?"

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin – nicht nur zu Ihnen, sondern zu mir selbst – dann bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass das gelegentliche Auflodern dieses kleinen Überbleibsels nicht mehr mit den heißesten Schmelzöfen und den schwersten Hämmern zusammengeschmiedet werden kann und der Grund dafür ist einfach, denn woher den fehlenden Teil nehmen?"

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gibt! Sie hatten über 20 Jahre Ruhe, warum verändert sich erst jetzt etwas bei Ihnen? Sie haben Harry diesen Hinweis gegeben, weil Sie tief in Ihrem Innersten wissen, dass es eine Lösung geben kann, auf die nicht Sie selbst, aber womöglich andere kommen."

„Ihren Enthusiasmus weiß ich zu schätzen, Hermine, denn ich war selbst so voller Hoffnung, doch die Wahrheit ist damit nur doppelt so ernüchternd, denn wie heißt es so schön: 'Hoffnung ist der erste Schritt auf der Straße der Enttäuschung!'. Ein Sprichwort, welches in meinem Fall leider zutreffend ist."

„Es heißt aber auch", konterte Hermine bewegt und auch wütend, „'Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.' und das ist ein Sprichwort, das auf mich zutrifft."


	152. Beistand

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

ist doch schon ein Fortschritt, wenn Hermine in Severus' Gegenwart kleine Scherzchen machen kann. Die FF habe ich noch nicht gelesen - wenn ich das tun würde, komme ich nicht mehr zum Schreiben.

Hallo **lufa**,

oh, ich hoffe, dass die knappe Review eine Ausnahme war, denn ich lese deine immer sehr gern :) Trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass das letzte Kapitel das "lufa-Gütesiegel" bekommen hat :D

Hi **hoenibii**,

schön, wieder etwas von dir zu lesen. Das freut mich zu wissen, dass du noch drangeblieben bist.  
Hermines Gefühlsausbrüche könnte man ihrem Frust zuschreiben. Wenn Severus seine Gefühlsausbrüche austobt, dann muss sie ihre nicht unterdrücken - wird sie sich jedenfalls denken. Vielen Dank für das Lob, dass alles so detailliert und nachfühlbar geschrieben ist.  
Was Severus damals getan hat und ob man ihm helfen kann sind zwei unterschiedliche paar Schuhe. Zumindest den ersten Punkt wird Hermine, hartnäckig wie sie ist, sicherlich herausfinden. Vielleicht ist der zweite Punkt der Moment, wo sie sich finden? ;) Aber eine Hochzeit? Ist Severus der Typ dafür? wenn ja, dann wohl nicht überstürzt.  
Ich bin bei der Länge so mancher Kapitel (eines hat demnächst fast 14.000 Wörter) wirklich erleichtert, dass die Zeichenbegrenzung bei nicht so gering ausfällt. Auf anderen Seiten muss ich schon die kleinen Kapitel in drei, vier Beiträgen unterbringen. Hinter Schreibfehlern bin ich immer hinterher und aktualisiere ständig, wenn ich einen finden sollte.  
Besonders freue ich mich darüber, dass der Schreibstil gefällt und die Geschichte flüssig zu lesen ist.

Hallo **Marlice**,

es hat bei dir geschneit? Dann hattest du ja wirklich die beste Atmosphäre für das Kapitel :)  
Bei Severus ist es wohl stimmungsabhängig, ob er eine Lösung für sein Problem haben möchte oder nicht. Jetzt hatte er gehofft, weil er glaubte, sie hätte nun alles erfahren. Auf der anderen Seite hat er Angst, was danach mit ihm geschehen könnte, was sein eigener Irrwicht untermauert. Hermine wird aber nicht aufgeben, auch wenn er ihr Steine in den Weg legen sollte.  
Hermine und der Mistelzweig... Ich denke, hätte Severus der Tradition nachgegeben, wäre er etwas OoC geworden oder? Aber war nicht ist kann ja noch werden. :D  
Freut mich auch sehr, dass dir die Hochzeit gefallen hat und zudem zum Nachahmen anregt ;) Vielleicht wird's ja bald mit deinem Freund.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Den gestrigen Weihnachtsfeiertag hatte Hermine sich anders vorgestellt. Da Severus sich mit seinem Zustand abgefunden zu haben schien, hatte er sein damals an Harry gerichtetes Hilfegesuch erneut als Belanglosigkeit dargestellt. Severus hatte gesagt, dass er mit seiner Gefühlsbeschränkung leben könnte, weswegen er ihr jegliche Details über die Ursache verweigerte.

Noch vor dem Frühstück in der großen Halle suchte sie Harry auf, der ein wenig müde wirkte.

„Morgen", grüßte er mit zerzausten Haaren und Schlaf in den Augen.

„Harry, du musst unbedingt mit Severus reden!" Es war keine Bitte gewesen, sondern ganz klar eine Forderung.

„Herrje, was ist denn jetzt wieder passiert? Hat er dich rausgeschmissen?"

„Nein, aber er wollte mich nach Japan schicken", antwortete sie, weswegen er ganz große Augen machte.

„Japan?", wiederholte er ungläubig, als er ihr einen Platz anbot.

„Deswegen bin ich aber nicht hier. Harry, ihm fehlt ganz offensichtlich ein Teil seiner Seele", sagte leise.

„Die Theorie ist doch aber nicht neu, Mine."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Er hat es mir erzählt!" Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte. „Jedenfalls habe ich heraushören können, was ihm fehlt, denn du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass er deutlich geworden ist. Er hat mir gesagt, er hätte sich mit Dingen befasst, die man noch nicht einmal ergründet hat." Harry blinzelte, hörte aber weiterhin zu, als sie sagte: „Ich glaube, er hat damals einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, aber das Schlimme ist, dass er so sehr davon überzeugt ist, keine Lösung finden zu können, dass er auch mir keine Details geben will."

„Und weswegen soll ich mit ihm reden?" Er ahnte bereits, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Du sollst ihm sagen, nein, nicht nur 'sagen', sondern versichern, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um…"

Harry unterbrach: „Und wenn es wirklich keinen Ausweg gibt?"

Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Das ist keine Einstellung die hier als Option gilt! So denke ich einfach nicht." Er seufzte. „Harry", sagte sie viel einfühlsamer, „er hat damals dich um Hilfe gebeten und ich finde, deswegen solltest du mit ihm reden."

„Und über was genau? Ich meine, soll ich ihn über seinen Fehler ausquetschen oder ihm nur sagen, dass er dich gefälligst zu unterstützen hat, damit du es herausfinden kannst?"

„Er soll erst einmal von seinem hohen Ross steigen und nicht davon ausgehen, dass ich unfähig bin."

„Hermine, er hat vielleicht schon selbst seit zwanzig Jahren nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, seinen Fehler rückgängig zu machen und tut mir Leid, wenn ich das sage, aber er ist dir nicht gerade geistig unterlegen. Er wird schon einiges in Betracht gezogen haben, an das du bestimmt nicht einmal am Entferntesten gedacht hast."

Sie schien erbost. „Sag mal, willst du mir jetzt in den Rücken fallen?"

„Um Gottes Willen, nein! Ich will nur nicht, dass du zu sehr enttäuscht bist, wenn es tatsächlich nichts geben sollte, um", er suchte nach dem passenden Ausdruck, „seine Seele zu heilen."

„Das wird nicht passieren."

„Sicher?", fragte er zweifelnd nach, denn er wusste noch genau, wie sehr sie am Boden zerstört war, als sie nach einem Todesserangriff zwei Muggeln das Leben nicht retten konnte.

„Sicher, Harry. Ich will nur, dass er kooperiert. Er soll mit mir reden und mir meine Fragen beantworten. Den Rest mache ich allein, bis ich etwas gefunden habe", sagte sie sehr selbstsicher klingend.

„Und wann soll ich mit ihm reden?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Heute!"

„Hermine, heute ist der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag. Wir haben Pläne!"

„Geh doch wegen seinem Hund zu ihm. Ein Gespräch entwickelt sich von ganz allein", schlug sie vor.

„Sicher, es wird auch gar nicht auffallen, dass ich plötzlich mal wieder zum Gassigehen vorbeikomme." Er seufzte erneut. „Ja, von mir aus gehe ich, aber ich wenn ich länger über ein Gespräch nachdenken könnte, würde ich bestimmt mehr Glück haben."

„Er wird die Zeit ebenfalls nutzen, um sich sämtliche Gegenargumente zurechtzulegen. Allerdings rechnet er mit einem Gespräch mit mir und nicht mit dir! Darauf wird er nicht vorbereitet sein."

Belustigt fragte er: „Du meinst, er hat sich bisher keine Ausreden durch den Kopf gehen lassen, die auch ich verstehen könnte?"

„Ich meine damit, dass du solche Dinge völlig anders angehst. Ich betrachte es eher von der wissenschaftlichen Seite und argumentiere entsprechend", erklärte sie.

„Und ich?"

„Das wirst du schon herausfinden, was ich meine." Sie lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Na gut, ich gehe gleich", stimmte er zu. „Was hat er eigentlich zu meinem Weihnachtsgeschenk gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung, er hat sie nicht alle geöffnet. Er hat nur eines aufgemacht, weil ich ihn dazu gedrängt habe. Was hast du ihm denn geschenkt?"

Er lächelte, während er schilderte: „Colin und Dennis haben Fotos für mich reproduziert. Du weißt schon: ein Foto von einem Foto. Es hat sie etwas Zeit gekostet, damit die Kopien auch beweglich werden, aber sie haben es geschafft. Ich habe für Severus ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von früher zusammengestellt; Fotos meiner Mutter. Na ja, manchmal ist mein Vater oder Remus und Sirius auch mit drauf, aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden."

„Wie bist du denn an all die Bilder gekommen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Die alten Ordensmitglieder, alte Schulfreunde… Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele Bilder Molly und Arthur von meinen Eltern haben. Minerva hatte einige und Alastor. Nevilles Oma hat für mich auch ihre Alben geplündert." Über sein Gesicht hatte sich ein seliges Lächeln gelegt.

„Siehst du, Harry", sagte sie gerührt, „du gehst das alles mit Gefühl an. Das ist der Unterschied."

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht nur den Hund als Grund für seinen Besuch vorzuschieben, sondern auch die Frage, wie sein Geschenk gefallen hatte. Nachdem Salazar ihm geöffnet hatte, war allerdings weder Severus noch der Hund anzutreffen, doch er musste nicht lange warten, denn die beiden betraten wenige Minuten nach ihm den Raum.

Verdutzt fragte Harry: „Waren Sie etwa alleine mit dem Hund draußen?"

„Ihre Beobachtungsgabe ist überwältigend", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch und Harry ahnte jetzt schon, dass er in einem ernsten Gespräch den Kürzeren ziehen würde.

„Und hat's Spaß gemacht?", wollte Harry schmunzelnd wissen. Severus antwortete darauf nicht, was einem „Ja" gleichkam.

„Warum sind Sie hier?" Ohne seinen Gast anzusehen leinte Severus seinen Hund ab und begab sich zur Couch.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Ihnen mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen hat."

„Ich habe es belassen wie es ist. Sie können es wieder mitnehmen."

„Was?" Verdutzt blinzelte Harry ein paar Mal. „Nein, es gehört Ihnen."

„Im Gegenzug haben Sie von mir nichts bekommen und…"

Es war ihm egal, was Severus sagen wollte, so dass er mutig unterbrach: „Es gehört Ihnen und ich erwarte nichts zurück." Wegen der vielen Mühe, die sich Harry gemacht hatte, bat er: „Machen Sie es doch bitte auf."

„Werden Sie etwa erst gehen, wenn ich Ihrem Wunsch nachgekommen bin?", fragte Severus grantig.

„Ich muss um zehn sowieso weg und wollte nur…" Er seufzte. „Machen Sie es einfach auf."

Wie ein verspätetes Echo seufzte diesmal Severus. „Welches ist es?", fragte er seinen jungen Kollegen, so dass Harry auf ein bestimmtes Geschenk deutete. Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck fragte Severus: „Etwa das mit den Weihnachtswichteln?"

„Ich fand das Geschenkpapier für diese Jahreszeit angemessen", verteidigte sich Harry zaghaft.

Mit den Augen rollend kommentierte Severus: „Ja, für einen Dreijährigen vielleicht."

Man konnte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, wenn man Zeuge dessen wurde, wie grob Severus das Geschenkpapier zerfetzte.

„So, ich hab es ausgepackt. Zufrieden?", fragte Severus, der das Album in der Hand hielt.

Enttäuscht darüber, dass er Severus Anweisungen geben musste, sagte er verstimmt: „Wollen Sie denn nicht wenigstens einen Blick hineinwerfen?"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen öffnete Severus das Bilderalbum. Schon beim Betrachten des ersten Fotos verflog die harte Linie, die sein Mund geformt hatte und Harry wusste auch, warum. Als erstes Foto hatte er eines gewählt, auf welchem seine Mutter lachend und winkend auf dem hölzernen Pferd eines Kinderkarussells saß, obwohl sie längst erwachsen war. Neben ihr saß Alice und hinter ihr Frank Longbottom. Laut Nevilles Oma war James derjenige gewesen, der das Bild aufgenommen hatte, was er Severus nur auf Nachfrage offenbaren würde, doch der war von dem Anblick ganz sprachlos. Harry hörte ihn schwer atmen, dann kräftig schlucken, bevor er umblätterte. In Gedanken verfolgte Harry, welche Bilder Severus jetzt sehen musste. Da war das vom Ordenstreffen, welches gemacht worden war, nachdem alle Mitglieder sich an Mollys Eintopf satt gegessen hatten und seine Mutter versuchte, mit Mandarinen zu jonglieren, was ihr nicht ein einziges Mal gelungen war. Das daneben war ein Foto vom gleichen Treffen, nur dass alle Mitglieder sich nebeneinander gestellt hatten, um sich fotografieren zu lassen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte Severus mit bewegter Stimme: „Sie hätten wenigstens Pettigrew weg retuschieren können."

„Ich wollte nichts verfälschen", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. „Gefällt's Ihnen?"

Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen fragte Severus: „Warum tun Sie das?"

„Was? Ihnen was schenken?"

Verärgert blickte Severus auf, während er zeitgleich das Album zuknallte. „Ich versuche zu vergessen und Sie bohren nach und reißen alte…" Harry war sich sicher zu wissen, mit welchen Wörtern man diesen Satz vollenden konnte. „Warum tun Sie das?", fragte Severus erneut, nur viel ungehaltener.

Kleinlaut erklärte Harry: „Ich wollte Ihnen eine Freude machen. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie meine Mutter…"

Severus gestrenger Blick ließ ihn den Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

Er wurde von Severus zwar nicht hinausgebeten, aber er wurde nun ignoriert, so dass Harry selbst den Entschluss fasste, zu Ginny zurückzugehen, doch vorher sagte er noch ein wenig bekümmert: „Es wird nicht funktionieren, Severus." Sein Kollege blickte ihn fragend an, was Harry als Anlass sah, genauer zu werden. „Manche Menschen wird man nie vergessen können und dabei ist völlig egal, wie viel Zeit vergeht." Dass es ihm mit Cedric und anderen Menschen genauso ging, erwähnte er nicht, aber das musste er auch nicht. Severus schien verstanden zu haben.

Es überraschte Harry ein wenig, dass Hermine noch immer bei ihm war. Sie saß mit Nicholas auf dem Schoß neben Ginny und die beiden unterhielten sich. Als Hermine ihn erblickte, fragte sie sofort: „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Schlecht", war seine trübsinnige Antwort gewesen.

„Hast du es etwa vermasselt?"

„Hey, ich hab gar nichts vermasselt. Das Gespräch ist einfach nicht so gut gelaufen. Mein Geschenk fand er wohl nicht so prickelnd." Die Enttäuschung in Harrys Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich hab dir gesagt", begann Ginny, „dass du dir nicht so eine Mühe machen sollst. Er weiß so etwas nicht zu schätzen."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich denke eher, mein Geschenk hat ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht, deswegen mag er es nicht besonders." Er seufzte. „Ich hätte doch einen Gutschein besorgen sollen."

„Gutscheine kann er nur von Borgin & Burke's gebrauchen", sagte sie, um ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern. „Soll ich euch mal erzählen, was Albus ihm geschenkt hat?" Als Harry und Ginny ganz Ohr waren, schilderte sie: „Nachdem wir herausgefunden hatten, dass das Marmorgrab am See ein massiver Stein ist, da hat Severus später zu Albus gesagt, er würde sich ein Marmorwaschbecken wünschen."

Harrys Schmunzeln war immer größer geworden, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr oder? Hat er es getan?"

„Severus hat jetzt eine wunderschöne Badewanne aus weißem Marmor, passend dazu das Waschbecken und die Toilettenschüssel." Alle drei mussten auflachen. „Selbst Severus hat lachen müssen."

Die drei sprachen noch ein wenig über Albus' schwarzen Humor, bis Hermines Magen zu knurren begann.

„Gehen wir frühstücken?", fragte Hermine, der noch immer anzumerken war, dass sie sich von Harry mehr versprochen hatte.

Sie reichte ihm den Jungen, als es unerwartet klopfte. Mit Nicholas im Arm öffnete Harry die Tür und war sehr erstaunt darüber, Severus zu anzutreffen.

„Kommen Sie doch rein", bat er höflich.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Severus das ruhige Kind in seinem Arm, bevor er ablehnte. „Nein danke, ich wollte nur etwas abgeben. Haben Sie noch eine freie Hand?" Harry ließ die Türklinke los und zeigte ihm lächelnd die freie Hand. Hinter seinem Rücken zog Severus unerwartet eine Schachtel hervor. Sie war nicht sehr groß, aber schwer, als Harry sie entgegennahm. „Als 'Dankeschön' für Ihr Geschenk", sagte Severus gefühlskalt.

„Ich, ähm…" Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte, bis ihm ein einfaches „Danke" über die Lippen huschte.

„Dann noch frohe Weihnachten", wünschte sein Kollege, bevor er ihm einmal zunickte und ging.

Nachdem Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte, wurde ihm Nicholas von Ginny aus dem Arm genommen, während sie ihm riet: „Mach das lieber heute Abend auf. Nicht dass du den ganzen Tag über deprimiert bist."

„Ich glaube nicht", warf Hermine verteidigend ein, „dass Severus etwas Bösartiges im Sinn hat."

„Es ist schwer." Harry bewegte das Geschenk mit der Hand auf und ab, als würde er das Gewicht schätzen wollen.

„Mach es auf", verlangte Hermine, doch Ginny hielt dagegen.

Harry hatte genug davon und machte beiden klar: „Ich mach es auf, wann ich möchte. Es ist mein Geschenk!"

Schon begann er, das einfarbige Papier zu entfernen, um die Schachtel öffnen zu können. In ihr befand sich ein Sack, aber sein Augenmerk lag auf den kleinen Fläschchen mit der silberfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Hermines Augen wurden ganz groß. „Ist das etwa eine Erinnerung?"

„Sieht mir ganz danach aus", bestätigte er, während er die kleine Flasche herausnahm und betrachtete.

Erneut riet Ginny ihm: „Schau sie dir lieber nicht an."

„Ich bin viel zu neugierig, Ginny."

„Was ist in dem Säckchen?" Hermine deutete auf das Ledersäckchen.

Schachtel und Fläschchen stellte er auf dem Tisch ab, damit er einen Blick in den Sack werfen konnte. Die Entdeckung war ernüchternd. „Es sind Murmeln." Er schnaufte belustigt. „Für wie alt hält er mich eigentlich?"

„Ich ahne was", sagte Hermine, der noch gut im Gedächtnis war, wie Severus von den Spielen mit Lily erzählt hatte. „Die Murmeln gehören bestimmt zur Erinnerung. Sieh sie dir an, Harry."

„Hermine, er soll sie nicht ansehen, nicht jetzt!"

„Ich hab euch eben schon gesagt, dass ich sie mir ansehen werde, wann ich möchte. Ich will sie jetzt sehen!" Er griff nach dem Fläschchen und ging zum Denkarium hinüber. Hermine folgte ihm, so dass er an sie gewandt sagte: „Allein!"

Das entkorkte Fläschchen hielt er dich über die Oberfläche des Beckens, bevor er den Inhalt darüber ausschüttete. Sich innerlich stählend atmete er tief durch, bevor er sich nach vorn beugte, damit seine Nasenspitze die Flüssigkeit berühren konnte.

Kaum war Harry in die Erinnerung eingetaucht, fand er sich bei schönstem Sonnenschein auf einem der Schulhöfe in Hogwarts neben Severus stehend wieder, der ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte. Die Gestalt eines Mädchens mit im Wind wehendem Rock und einer weißen Schleife in ihrem roten Haar kam freudestrahlend auf beide zu gerannt und verkündete mit einem klimpernden Sack in der Hand: „Wir können wieder 'Murmeln' spielen!"

„Mum", sagte Harry fasziniert, als er das sehr junge Mädchen betrachtete, die sich auf den Boden kniete und in ihren Sack griff.

„Hast du sie zurückgewonnen?", fragte der junge Severus.

„Nein, meine Mutter hat sie mir geschickt. Gegen die aus Ravenclaw spiele ich nicht mehr." Lily rutschte näher an Severus heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, die schummelt!"

Der junge Severus musste grinsen, während er fragte: „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich beim Spielen nicht auch schummle?"

Lächelnd und von ihrer Meinung überzeugt erwiderte Lily: „Nein, das tust du nicht." Ihn auf nette Weise auf den Arm nehmend sagte sie noch: „Dann würdest du ja viel öfter gewinnen."

„Wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten, der Unterricht fängt gleich an", informierte Severus, der sich trotzdem niederkniete.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die kleine Kuhle und die mit einem Stock gezogene Linie im Sandboden; das Spielfeld. Als er sich umblickte fiel ihm auf, dass Lily und Severus in einer verborgenen Ecke spielten, in der man die beiden nicht sofort sehen würde.

„Ich hab neue Farben", sagte seine Mutter. Harry ging um die beiden herum, so dass er direkt auf dem Spielfeld stand, bevor auch er in die Hocke ging. „Hier, die sind neu", sagte Lily und zeigte Severus einige grüne, blaue und schwarze Murmeln, die sie in ihren kleinen Händen hielt.

„Ich mag die grünen", kommentierte Severus knapp, bevor er ihr schüchtern in die Augen blickte.

„Ich mag die schwarzen", konterte sie, bevor sie flüsternd anfügte, „die haben nämlich ein Geheimnis."

„Haben sie?"

„Ja, sieh her." Sie nahm eine der schwarzen aus ihrer Hand und hielt sie direkt gegen die Sonne. „Siehst du? Die sind nicht schwarz, es sieht nur so aus. Mein Papa hat mal gesagt, es gibt gar kein Schwarz; es fehlt nur das Licht."

Harry liebte seine Mutter. Sie war genauso gutherzig wie die Menschen um ihn herum, ein genauso guter Freund wie Hermine und Ron. Mit ihrer freundlichen Art schenkte sie Severus ein wenig von ihrer unbekümmerten Kindheit, um das zu ersetzen, was der in seinem Leben bereits hatte einbüßen müssen. Lily war der bedeutendste Dreh- und Angelpunkt in Severus' Leben, der alles im Gleichgewicht gehalten hatte; davon war Harry überzeugt.

Es war ungewohnt für ihn, Severus so freimütig lächeln zu sehen, aber es war auch ungewohnt, ihn so jung zu erleben. Bisher hatte er ihn in einer anderen Erinnerung im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren gesehen, doch hier waren beide eindeutig Erstklässler. Während seine Mutter so sorgenfrei schien, konnte Harry bei Severus bereits einen für Kinder ungewöhnlichen Ernst ausmachen, der ihn wesentlich älter wirken ließ.

Die beiden spielten noch einen Moment zusammen und seine Mutter gewann. Gleich darauf, weil die Zeit knapp wurde, stellte Lily für die nächste Pause noch neue Regeln für das Spiel auf, indem sie sagte: „Wenn du die grünen so magst, dann machen wir sie zu den Murmeln mit der höchsten Punktezahl. Zwanzig für die grünen, fünfzehn für die 'schwarzen' und alle anderen zehn Punkte."

„Ich habe keine grünen", sagte Severus enttäuscht klingend. Lily öffnete ihren Murmelsack und suchte einige heraus, bis sie fünf zusammenhatte, die sie ihm gab.

„Welche willst du von mir?", fragte er.

„Keine, die gebe ich dir so."

Die Glocke ertönte und die Pause fand ein Ende; die Erinnerung ebenfalls.

„Und?", fragte Ginny aufgebracht, als sie Harrys bewegten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Was war es? Was Schlimmes?"

„Nein", wiegelte er mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen ab, bevor er sich dem Tisch näherte. Er nahm den Sack, öffnete ihn und suchte nach etwas Bestimmten, bis er tatsächlich die grünen Murmeln fand, die Lily in der Erinnerung gerade Severus geschenkt hatte. Er seufzte zufrieden, bevor er die Murmeln über seine Finger wieder in den Sack rollen ließ und für einen Augenblick über das eben Gesehene nachdachte.

„Wir müssen uns fertigmachen, Ginny, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu deinen Eltern." An Harrys Tonfall deutete nichts auf eine Verstimmung hin. Im Gegenteil, denn er hörte sich sehr glücklich an.

„Ich bin längst fertig."

„Na dann..." Hermine anblickend wollte er wissen: „Möchtest du mitkommen? Charlie ist auch da."

„Nein danke, ich bleib hier", erwiderte sie, obwohl sie ein wenig mit sich haderte. „Sag mal, Harry, war es eine Erinnerung an deine Mutter?" Er nickte, so dass sie lächelte und laut vermutete: „Mit Severus zusammen beim Murmelnspielen?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab es nur geahnt. Ein wenig unterhalten wir uns schon miteinander, wenn er nicht sofort wieder auf unnahbar macht."

„Was hast du heute so vor?" Harry fühlte sich schuldig bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermine kein anständiges Weihnachtsfest im Kreise ihrer Familie, zumindest ihrer Freunde feiern konnte.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Severus hat mir erzählt, dass er magische Wasserhyazinthen hätte. Entweder brauen wir einen Trank oder wir bewerfen uns damit."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie wenig überzeugt sagte: „Hört sich beides lustig an. Hermine, wirklich…" Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Du kannst jederzeit vorbeikommen, wenn dir hier zu langweilig wird."

„Danke, das weiß ich doch. Dann grüßt mir ja alle schön!", sagte Hermine winkend, bevor sie die beiden verließ.

Das Frühstück in der großen Halle ließ Hermine ausfallen, denn sie war in einem Gang auf Remus gestoßen, mit dem sie sich prächtig unterhielt. Er würde sich in einigen Minuten mit Tonks treffen, um zu Andromeda und Ted zu gehen und er fragte nochmals, ob sie nicht mitkommen wollte. Sie lehnte ab, aber dank Remus war sie nun in bester Laune, nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte und nach Severus suchte. Seine Räume waren leer, weswegen sie ins Büro eintrat. Hinter einer Tür hörte sie Anzeichen dafür, dass er nebenan sein musste.

Kaum hatte sie das Labor betreten, fragte er sie: „Sind Sie mit der Herstellung von Papier vertraut?"

„Äh", machte sie. Er hatte sie völlig überrumpelt. „Nur theoretisch", erwiderte sie unsicher.

„Ah, Sie haben also darüber gelesen wie über so vieles?", wollte er wissen, weswegen sie nickte. „Sie kennen aber die Fachbegriffe?"

„Ich würde sagen ja", antwortete sie skeptisch.

„Wir könnten", begann er, als er auf ein aufgeschlagenes Buch deutete, „Papier für die schnelle Fernkommunikation herstellen, damit Sie einmal mit magischen Wasserhyazinthen gearbeitet haben." Erstaunt zog sie beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, denn so ganz wusste sie nicht, über was er sprach. „Wenn Sie ein oder zwei Tropfen des Dracheneidotters entbehren könnten…"

„Ja natürlich, aber eine Sache möchte ich vorher noch wissen. Wegen unseres Gesprächs gestern", er verzog das Gesicht, „Sie werden einfach so tun, als hätte es nie stattgefunden oder?"

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort, aber immerhin war er ehrlich gewesen.

Sie seufzte, bevor sie die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen ließ und fragte: „Was genau für Papier soll das sein?" Die Überschrift in dem aufgeschlagenen Buch sagte ihr nichts.

„Noch nie davon gehört? Nun ja, seit das Flohnetzwerk Einzug in fast alle Häuser gefunden hat, wird es sehr selten benutzt; der Produktionsaufwand ist einfach zu groß. Das Interessante ist die Arbeitsmethode selbst, denn es geht hauptsächlich um die Herstellung eines Objekts, welches mit Hilfe von Trankzutaten und Zaubersprüchen seine Einzigartigkeit erhalten soll. Es wird ein großes Blatt Papier hergestellt, welches – wenn alles korrekt vonstatten gegangen ist – bis zu eintausend Mal verwendet werden kann, aber nicht nur das. Wenn Sie ein Schreiben verfassen, dann kann derjenige, der im Besitz der anderen Hälfte des Blattes ist, den Brief sofort lesen, denn die Schrift materialisiert sich auf ihm. Funktioniert theoretisch ganz ähnlich wie die Verbindung zwischen Küche und großer Halle. Der Zauberspruch, der die Mahlzeiten aus der Küche hinaufschickt, ist ebenfalls in der Herstellung des Papiers enthalten, nur dass es sich um die Schrift handelt, die hinüber zu seinem Pendant geschickt wird und nicht um ein Kürbistörtchen. Interesse?"

Hermine hatte ganz genau zugehört und sie hatte großes Interesse, weswegen sie heftig nickte.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, haben wir für das neue Jahr bereits unser Projekt …"

Sie unterbrach: „Für das neue Jahr erst? Das ist noch eine Woche hin!"

„Worüber ich mir selbstverständlich im Klaren bin. Sie haben Ferien, Hermine." Sie machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihr den Kniesel weggenommen. „Oder möchten Sie etwa…?"

„Heute? Ja sicher!", fuhr sie ihm begeistert über den Mund.

Er wies sie darauf hin: „Es würde einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen."

„Kein Problem, fangen wir gleich an oder frühstücken wir vorher? Ich habe irgendwie Appetit auf Kürbistörtchen bekommen."

Zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr arbeiteten einige Menschen, wie beispielsweise Severus und Hermine, freiwillig miteinander, während andere arbeiten gehen mussten, wie die Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots Rosalind Baltimore, die auf dem Stuhl in ihrem Büro wie auf glühenden Kohlen saß. Es war gerade ein Rundschreiben angekommen. Eine neue ministeriumsinterne Anweisung war auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelandet, die ihr und jedem anderen Mitarbeiter deutlich machte, dass ein vor etlichen Monaten gemachter Vorschlag nun in die Tat umgesetzt worden war. Rosalind las die Anweisung wieder und wieder. Ab und an seufzte sie.

„Hätte das nicht noch warten können?", fragte leise in den Raum hinein. „Verdammt!" Sie legte eine Hand über ihre Augen, bevor sie die Anweisung nochmal las und dort stand geschrieben:

„Laut des Vorschlags Nr. 1138 sollen inhaftierten Personen eine Verhandlung erhalten. Allen Inhaftierten soll ab sofort vor, während und auch nach der Verhandlung ein Beistand gewährt werden, der in rechtlichen Dingen unterstützend zur Hand gehen soll, um jeden Fall zur Zufriedenheit des Ministeriums und des Angeklagten zu klären. Die Gründe entnehmen Sie bitte erwähntem Vorschlags-Rundschreiben."

Rosalind brauchte keinen Blick in die Nr. 1138 zu werfen, denn sie war eine von denen gewesen, die diesen Vorschlag ausgearbeitet hatte. Es gab in Askaban einfach zu viele Zauberer und Hexen, die damals ohne triftigen Grund inhaftiert worden waren; Unschuldige. Der Vorschlag war angenommen worden und würde denen zugute kommen, die einst ohne eine Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht worden waren. Doch auch Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy würden von dieser neuen Anordnung profitieren und das war es, was Rosalind zu schaffen machte. Sie musste für Malfoy einen Beistand bestimmen und sie überlegte, welchen Dummen sie dafür finden könnte.

Einen Tag später fand sich ein Mann Ende dreißig im Mungos ein. Er trug einen schmalen Aktenkoffer und einen schicken Anzug. Geduldig wartete er, bis der Sicherheitsmann eine Schwester geholt hatte, die ihn zu Mr. Malfoy begleiten würde.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte der junge Mann grüßend, der die Hand ausstreckte, die von einem verdutzten Lucius ergriffen wurde. „Mein Name ist Sid Duvall, ich bin ab jetzt Ihr rechtlicher Beistand."

„So", sagte Lucius lang gezogen und skeptisch. „Sind Sie das."

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy", versicherte der Herr mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren und stechend blauen Augen.

„Sind Sie reinblütig?", fragte Lucius unverhofft.

„Ja Sir, aber warum…?"

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob man mir womöglich einen Beistand gewährt, der einen Groll gegen meine Herkunft hegen könnte." Es war für Lucius eine Leichtigkeit, sich in eine Opferrolle zu begeben. „Dann waren Sie sicherlich in Slytherin?" Erwartungsvoll hob Lucius eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Mr. Duvall.

„Dann wenigstens in Ravenclaw", wollte Lucius wissen. Die anderen beiden Häuser würde er nicht einmal erwähnen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich habe Hogwarts nicht besucht."

„Nicht?" Lucius' Augenbraue wanderte ernüchtert wieder an ihren Platz und er fragte sich, ob Rosalind es wagen würde, ihm eine ungebildete Person an die Seite zu stellen.

„Nein, Sir. Ich war in Durmstrang", antwortete der junge Mann, der erwartungsvoll auf eine positive Reaktion seines Mandanten hoffte.

„Durmstrang!" Lucius klang erfreut und ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Duvall, setzen Sie sich doch bitte." Nachdem auch Lucius Platz genommen hatte, fragte er Mr. Duvall: „Wie alt sind Sie?"

„Siebenunddreißig Jahre, Sir", antwortete Mr. Duvall freundlich.

„Dann waren Sie in der Schule, als Igor Karkaroff dort Direktor war!"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn ebenfalls kannten und ich nehme an, aus der Zeit…"

„Oh, wir kannten und schon vorher, Mr. Duvall. Nicht erst seit Voldemort." Lucius hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht, so dass Mr. Duvall seinen Aktenkoffer öffnete und verlegen in seinen Papieren blätterte.

Den jungen Mann vor sich beäugend fragte Lucius nach einer Weile: „Seit wann bekommt jemand wie ich einen Beistand?"

„Den bekommt ab gestern jeder Inhaftierte."

„Ab gestern schon, warum sind Sie dann erst heute hier?"

„Weil ich mich erst in Ihre Akte einlesen musste, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Duvall zog eine nicht gerade dünne Mappe heraus.

„Sie haben nur einen Tag benötigt, sich das alles durchzulesen? Ich bin erstaunt. Ich war davon ausgegangen, es würde wesentlich länger dauern", scherzte Lucius. „Dann sind Sie hier, um mich auf meine Verhandlung vorzubereiten?"

„Unter anderem ja. Ich möchte mit Ihnen alle Vorwürfe persönlich durchgehen, damit ich Sie anständig verteidigen kann."

Misstrauisch fragte Lucius seinen Beistand: „Wollen Sie mich denn verteidigen?"

„Ich muss…"

„Aber wollen Sie auch? Ansonsten verzichte ich nämlich gern, sollten Sie nur halbherzig bei der Sache sein."

Mr. Duvall atmete tief durch, bevor er mit leiser Stimme erklärte: „Wie ich schon sagte, muss ich Sie verteidigen. Bisher habe ich jeden Auftrag in verschiedensten Bereichen zur vollster Zufriedenheit erledigt, falls Sie das beruhigen sollte."

Mit bedrohlich säuselnder Stimme erklärte Lucius: „Es könnte mich beruhigen, Mr. Duvall, doch das Ministerium ist Ihr Auftraggeber, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Insofern habe ich Bedenken, dass Sie mir wirklich 'beistehen' würden."

„Wie wäre es", schlug Mr. Duvall vor, „wenn wir erst einmal beginnen? Sollte Ihnen die Zusammenarbeit mit mir nicht zusagen, könnten Sie einen anderen Beistand fordern oder sich vor dem Gamot selbst verteidigen."

„Vielleicht ziehe ich das sogar in Betracht." Sich zurück an den Stuhl lehnend forderte Lucius den jungen Mann auf: „Dann unterrichten Sie mich doch bitte darüber, wie die Anklagepunkte lauten."

Mr. Duvall nickte und zog ein Blatt aus den Unterlagen, welches er Lucius reichte. In diesem Moment kam Marie ins Zimmer und servierte etwas Kaffee und Gebäck.

„Danke", sagte Lucius lächelnd. An Mr. Duvall gerichtet stellte er vor: „Das ist Schwester Marie, der Sonnenschein des gesamten Krankenhauses." Marie errötete, grüßte jedoch Mr. Duvall, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte, ihr die Hand entgegenhielt und sich selbst mit Namen vorstellte.

Nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, verblasste das Lächeln auf Mr. Duvalls Gesicht nur sehr langsam, was Lucius beobachtete.

„Zu den Anklagepunkten, Mr. Malfoy, gibt es natürlich eine Sache, die Sie in ein sehr negatives Licht rückt. Das wäre die Tatsache Ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern. Sie tragen das dunkle Mal", sagte Mr. Duvall recht gelassen.

„Ich kenne drei Menschen", konterte Lucius, „die ebenfalls das dunkle Mal tragen und vom Ministerium trotzdem auf freien Fuß gelassen wurden. Den einen kennen Sie ja bereits, denn ich spreche von Karkaroff, der ja leider verstorben ist. Der zweite ist Severus Snape, ein guter Freund von mir, der trotz seiner Vergangenheit wieder Kinder unterrichten darf." Den dritten nannte er vorläufig nicht.

„Mr. Snape hat als Agent für Professor Dumbledore Informationen über Voldemorts Pläne ausgekundschaftet…"

Lucius unterbrach: „Was ich auch getan hätte, wäre ich nicht an eine Familie gebunden gewesen, um die ich mir hätte Sorgen machen müssen."

Mr. Duvall blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er Lucius direkt in die Augen sah und fragte: „Wie alt waren Sie gewesen, als Sie das dunkle Mal angenommen haben?"

„Ich war jünger als mein Sohn, ich war gerade erst fünfzehn geworden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das vor Dumbledore nicht geheim geblieben war und er es sicherlich bestätigen würde", antwortete Lucius gelassen und auch ehrlich.

„Sie waren noch minderjährig?", fragte Mr. Duvall völlig erstaunt nach.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ja", bestätigte Lucius.

„Fünfzehn", wiederholte Mr. Duvall gedankenverloren.

„Strapazieren Sie meine Geduld nicht."

„Aber wissen Sie nicht, dass sich das positiv auf die Verhandlung auswirken könnte, weil somit einige Anklagepunkte abgeschwächt werden könnten?"

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie es mir erklären werden. Zunächst will ich die Anklagepunkte einmal durchgehen, wenn Sie gestatten", sagte Lucius ein wenig irritiert, bevor er sich dem Blatt zuwandte, welches Mr. Duvall ihm vorhin gegeben hatte.


	153. Anklagepunkte

Hallo **Lufa**,

ich hab auch keine Ahnung, warum Reviews so gern mit einem "Plopp" ins Nirvana apparieren, aber schön, dass es diesmal geklappt hat.

Das mit dem Teil seiner Seele vermutet Hermine schon länger, weswegen sie anfangs die Dementoren-Kuss-Theorie aufgestellt hat. Severus' Magiefarbe und die wechselnde Augenfarbe untermauert ihre Befürchtung, dass sie Recht behalten könnte. In Kapitel 151 ist Severus zudem sehr deutlich geworden, dass er mit seiner Seele herumexperimentiert haben muss (ziemlich am Ende, falls du nochmal nachlesen magst).

Hermine kann sich (mittlerweile) nicht nur bei Severus durchsetzen; Harry hat sie auch gut im Griff ;) Ob Severus und Hermine hier zusammekommen werden? Wollt ihr das denn?

Allgemein mal zu Pairings: Die sind mir persönlich ziemlich schnurz, wenn ich eine FF lese, Hauptsache es ist gut geschrieben. Lieblingspairings hab ich nicht einmal (jedenfalls keine, die außerhalb des Slash-Genres angesiedelt sind). Ich weiß aus verschiedenen Foren, dass die Fans beim Thema "Pairings" beängstigend extrem reagieren, womit ich allerdings leben kann. Für mich ist ein bestimmtes Paar nicht der Hauptgrund, warum ich eine FF anfange zu lesen - bei den meisten IST das aber der Hauptgrund; das Pairing macht oftmals den Plot einer FF aus. Wenn ich immer höre, dieses oder jenes Pairing wäre "unrealistisch" (Beispiel Ginny/Draco), dann frage ich mich, ob diejenigen jemals eine solche FF zu Ende gelesen haben, wenn es sich in diese Richtung entwickelte. Natürlich sind solche Paare aufgrund der Bücher schwer vorstellbar, aber das ist doch gerade die Herausforderung, solche Charaktere nachvollziehbar zusammenzubringen. Ich kenne eine Menge guter Harry/Hermine oder Ginny/Draco-FFs, wo ich sagen muss, dass die Entwicklung der Charaktere realistisch rübergebracht wurde (außerdem hatten die Geschichten "nebenbei" auch eine Handlung). Es kommt drauf an, was man mit anfangs "unrealistischen" Pairings macht. Beim Schreiben dieser FF hatte ich ausschließlich Harry/Ginny geplant, alle anderen haben sich entwickelt. Severus/Hermine wird von sehr vielen gehasst. Sollte ich mich dazu entschließen, die beiden tatsächlich als Paar enden zu lassen, werde ich mir ne Menge Schimpftiraden anhören müssen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich selbst HG/SS nie gern gelesen, bin während der fast eineinhalb Jahre, die ich bereits an dieser FF schreibe, aber auf den Geschmack gekommen :)

Zurück zur Review-Antwort: Weder Harry noch Severus haben sich zu Weihnachten lumpen lassen, auch wenn die jeweiligen Geschenke kaum etwas gekostet haben. Sie haben ganz andere Werte. Auch wenn die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Harry momentan nicht mehr so eng wirkt, zeigen die Geschenke genau das Gegenteil.

Wieso Lucius ein Ar***loch "wird"? Er war doch immer eines. ;) Der Mann ist hoffentlich vollkommen IC geschrieben; bisher hat sich jedenfalls niemand beschwert. Du braucht nicht glauben, dass der Mann in dieser Geschichte völlig ungeschoren davonkommt, auch wenn die Entwicklung in seinem Fall evtl. einen anderen Eindruck machen könnte. Und sein Beistand hat offensichtlich schon seit der ersten Begegnung ein Auge auf Schwester Marie geworfen.

Mit fünfzehn Jahren das dunkle Mal zu erhalten macht man freiwillig, weil man es nicht besser weiß, weil es vielleicht sogar "cool" war. Draco war fast genauso alt; Daddy hatte es ihm nahegelegt.

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

Hermine liebt Arbeit, nutzt sie manchmal sogar dazu, um sich abzulenken. Workaholic passt recht gut als Bezeichnung. Was Lucius betrifft, da steht ja noch gar nichts fest. Die Verhandlung beginnt in Kapitel 165 - noch ein bisschen hinne. Ich meinte die FF, die du in der letzten Review genannt hattest. Ich komme nicht zum Lesen, es sei denn, es sind kurze Oneshots.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Den Schneesturm von seinem Fenster im Krankenzimmer aus betrachtend lehnte sich Lucius zurück und dachte über mögliche Antworten nach, die er vor dem Zaubergamot in fast vierzehn Tagen geben könnte. Er malte sich aus, welche Fragen man ihm stellen könnte; welche Fragen Rosalind zu stellen wagen würde. Bisher hatte man ihn über einiges im Unklaren gelassen, zum Beispiel ob die Verhandlung öffentlich sein würde, ob sogar Presse anwesend wäre oder ob er Häftlingskleidung tragen müsste.

Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck von dem Kaffee, den Marie ihm vorhin gebracht hatte, während er die Punkte las, die sein Beistand Mr. Duvall dagelassen hatte. Der junge Mann hatte zwar Durmstrang besucht, aber Ministeriumsangestellte waren Lucius momentan ein wenig suspekt.

Der erste Punkt der Anklageschrift lautete „Mitglied einer gesetzeswidrigen Organisation". Das Wort „Todesser" hätte man nicht unbedingt in Klammern dahinter setzen müssen, dachte Lucius schmunzelnd, denn jeder wüsste längst, dass er ein Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen war.

Amüsiert war er über den zweiten Punkt, den man schlichtweg „Erpressung" genannt hatte. Damals waren es die Schulräte gewesen, denen er den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt hatte, damit sie dafür stimmen würden, Dumbledore als Direktor abzusetzen. Dieses Unterfangen war ein wenig danebengegangen, denn leider hatte er nur mit der Anwendung schlimmer Flüche drohen können. Richtig etwas in der Hand hatte er gegen die anderen Schulräte nicht gehabt; bei den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots, die seine Verhandlung führen würden, sah das schon ganz anders aus, dachte Lucius selbstgerecht lächelnd. Selbst wenn es ans Licht kommen sollte, dass er einige Menschen erneut erpresst hatte, so würde er damit immerhin eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl der ach so angesehen Ministeriumsmitglieder gleich noch mit in den Abgrund reißen. Wenn ein Malfoy schon untergehen würde, fand er, dann mit Pauken und Trompeten.

„Besitz schwarzmagischer Gegenstände" machte den dritten Anklagepunkt aus. Dass man immer noch auf Riddles Tagebuch herumritt, betrachtete er mit einem gelassenen Kopfschütteln. Man kreidete ihm nicht nur den Besitz an, sondern auch die Gefährdung der Insassen einer Lehranstalt mit diesem schwarzmagischen Gegenstand. Gestorben war damals glücklicherweise niemand und eine simple Versteinerung hinterließ keine bleibenden körperlichen Schäden. Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.

Beim vierten Punkt musste er herzlich lachen, denn eine „Störung der Öffentlichen Ordnung" in Zusammenhang mit dem Verstoß gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel – er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er Arthur damals dafür verachtet hatte, so ein muggelfreundliches Gesetz entworfen zu haben – und dem Verstoß gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz der Zaubererwelt legte man ihm zur Last. Es handelte sich dabei um den Muggel, der den Campingplatz während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft geführt hatte. Das war jetzt fast schon zehn Jahre her, erinnerte er sich, dass er und ein paar andere Todesser mit Mr. Roberts und dessen Familie ein wenig Spaß gehabt hatten. Ein Levicorpus-Zauber sorgte nun wirklich nicht für unheilbare Gebrechen, nicht einmal bei Muggeln.

Die Unverzeihlichen, die er damals nachweislich angewandt hatte, könnten ihm allerdings zum Verhängnis werden, wenn das Zaubergamot ihm nicht glauben sollte, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Sturgis Podmore mit einem Imperius dazu genötigt hatte, in die Mysteriumsabteilung einzubrechen, unter genau demselben Fluch gestanden hatte. Soweit Lucius darüber informiert war, hatte man Podmore nach sechs Monaten Haft wieder aus Askaban entlassen. Anders sah es bei Broderick Bode aus. Lucius hatte damals arge Mühe gehabt, Bode seinem Imperius zu unterwerfen, weil der Mann sich viel zu gut hatte wehren können. Nachdem Bode jedoch endlich die Prophezeiung in die Hand genommen hatte, war er verrückt geworden. Im Mungos hatte er sich unerwartet erholt und war sogar wieder dabei sprechen zu lernen, als Jugson auf die Idee gekommen war, dem Patienten eine Topfpflanze und beste Wünsche zur Erholung zu schicken. Natürlich würde das Zaubergamot ihm die Schuld für den Mord durch die Teufelsschlinge geben, doch er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Dieser fünfte Anklagepunkt könnte ihm das Leben schwer machen, dachte Lucius seufzend, doch andererseits würde man Veritaserum einsetzen, um bestimmte Punkte hinreichend klären zu können, was er wiederum als Vorteil sah.

Zu Punkt fünf gehörte noch „Einbruch und versuchter Raub" in Zusammenhang mit Körperverletzung. Allerdings hatten sich Potter und seine kleinen Freunde – Lucius schnaufte verachtend, als er sich die Situation ins Gedächtnis zurückrief – es ihm unvorhergesehen erschwert, die Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Seit diesem misslungenen Auftrag hatte Lucius unter Voldemort leiden müssen und seiner Meinung nach war allein Potter daran schuld.

Den letzten Anklagepunkt strich Lucius in Gedanken bereits, denn gegen den Ausbruch aus Askaban hatte er sich nicht wehren können. Die anderen Todesser hatten ihn einfach mitgenommen; hätte er sich gesträubt, hätten sie ihn sofort getötet. Das dem Gamot klarzumachen sollte ein Kinderspiel sein.

Sehr viel mehr hatte sich Lucius im Laufe seines Lebens nicht zu Schulden kommen lassen, aber die Anklagepunkte reichten völlig aus. Sieben Jahre würde er maximal erhalten, denn soweit hatte er seine Haftzeit bisher herunterhandeln können. Möglicherweise, hoffte Lucius, könnte er Arthur und Shacklebolt sogar noch das Leben ein wenig vermiesen, indem er auf den heimtückischen Gebrauch von Veritaserum aufmerksam machte. Das würde er jedoch nur in Erwägung ziehen, wenn die Verhandlung nicht nach seinen Wünschen verlaufen sollte. Was er von seinem Beistand Mr. Duvall zu halten hatte, darüber war sich Lucius noch nicht im Klaren.

Eben jener Mr. Duvall betrat gerade die Sicherheitsstation im Mungos, doch er ließ sich nach einem Gespräch mit Professor Puddle nicht zu Lucius führen, sondern zum Schwesternzimmer, wo der Professor ihn sich selbst überließ.

„Miss…", sagte Mr. Duvall peinlich berührt, da er ihren Nachnamen nicht kannte.

„Miss Amabilis, aber Sie können ruhig Marie sagen", legte sie ihm nahe, nachdem sie aufgeblickt hatte.

Mr. Duvall lächelte verlegen, bevor er scherzte: „Ich hätte Sie ja auch 'Sonnenschein' rufen können."

Sie lachte auf, bevor sie abwinkte: „Ja, so ist er manchmal."

„Wie ist er sonst so?" Mr. Duvall war ganz Ohr, nachdem er sie nach dem Patienten gefragt hatte.

Skeptisch fragte sie zunächst: „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Vielleicht könnte ich ihn vor dem Zaubergamot in ein besseres Licht rücken?" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sie müssen aber nicht mit mir reden, wenn Sie nicht…"

„Doch, ich würde schon gern. Wenn Sie reinkommen möchten?"

Sie führte ihn in das sehr kleine Schwesternzimmer. Im Mungos gab es von jeher viel mehr Heiler als Angestellte mit einer Ausbildung zur Pflege von Patienten. Der Grund war einleuchtend, denn die Patienten konnten nach der Einnahme eines Trankes oder der Behandlung mit einem Gegenzauber oftmals sofort wieder nachhause gehen. In diesem Krankenhaus wurde meist am gleichen Tag geheilt.

„Miss Amabilis, wie lange arbeiten Sie schon im Mungos?", wollte er wissen, während er ein Stück Pergament vor sich ausbreitete und das Tintenfass in Reichweite stellte, bevor er seine weiße Feder einmal eintunkte. Sie betrachtete scheu die Gänsefeder in seiner Hand, so dass er versicherte: „Keine Sorge, das sind nur Notizen für mich, um vor der Gamotvorsitzenden für Mr. Malfoy sprechen zu können. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob ich überhaupt etwas von dem, das Sie mir anvertrauen, wiedergeben werde. Und wie bereits erwähnt: Sie müssen nicht mit mir reden."

„Es ist nur…", begann sie zögerlich. „Mr. Malfoy hatte einmal Besuch vom Minister persönlich und von Mr. Shacklebolt erhalten und danach war er so aufgebracht gewesen…" Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen, nur weil ich Ihnen Dinge sage, die seine Chancen vorm Gamot mindern könnten."

„Miss Amabilis", sagte er beruhigend, „ich werde nichts von dem, das Sie mir anvertrauen, gegen Mr. Malfoy verwenden. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sein Beistand."

„Seit wann bekommt ein Gefangener einen Beistand vom Ministerium gestellt? Das kenne ich nur aus der Muggelwelt."

„Sie kennen sich mit Muggeln aus?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja", war ihre zurückhaltende Antwort, woraufhin er lächelte und sie verzückt die Grübchen betrachtete, die sich derweil auf seinen Wangen gebildet hatten.

„Um auf Ihre Frage zu antworten: Die Anweisung, dass jeder Inhaftierte oder Angeklagte einen Beistand erhalten soll, wenn er selbst keinen Fürsprecher für sich bestimmt, ist brandneu, erst wenige Tage alt." Er blickte ihr in die Augen, bevor sagte: „Wenn Sie sich mit Muggeln auskennen, dann auch mit einem Tribunal der Muggelwelt?" Sie nickte. „Gut, dann brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu erklären, was ich vorhabe."

Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, bevor sie laut vermutete: „Sie wollen ihn rausboxen?" Er schmunzelte, zog eine einzige Augenbraue in die Höhe und nickte einmal zustimmend. „Aber warum?", wollte sie wissen.

„Persönliche Gründe, Miss Amabilis."

„Die Sie mir nicht nennen möchten…"

„Nein", antwortete er schlichtweg.

„Dann glaube ich nicht, dass wir miteinander reden sollten. Ich will nicht in irgendetwas hineingezogen werden."

Sie stand bereits auf, doch er beschwichtigte sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand, so dass sie sich wieder setzte.

„Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen möchten…"

„Ja, möchte ich!" Marie klang sehr fordernd.

„Ich kannte einmal einen Mann, der seine Angst und Verzweiflung vor Voldemort und dessen Anhängern nicht immer unterdrücken konnte. Ich war Zeuge dessen, wie die Furcht sein Leben bestimmt hat. Er hatte alles getan, damit der Ort, den er sein Heim nannte, verborgen blieb. Er war lange Zeit sein eigener Gefangener und hatte sich nur selten hinausgewagt", schilderte Mr. Duvall. Weil Marie sich nicht äußerte, wurde er deutlicher. „Er war selbst ein Todesser, Miss Amabilis." Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an, hörte jedoch weiterhin zu. „Ich weiß, dass es sehr, sehr wenige gab, die sich aus harmlosen Gründen Voldemort angeschlossen hatten. Nicht weil sie Muggeln schaden wollten, sondern weil sie völlig eigennützig von dieser Verbindung profitieren wollten." Marie hatte auch die Zeitungen verfolgt, weswegen sie an Severus Snape denken musste, der sogar einen Merlin erhalten hatte. „Ich ahne", sagte Mr. Duvall, „dass Sie in diesem Moment an einen dieser wenigen Todesser denken."

„Was hatte es mit dem Mann auf sich, von dem Sie sprechen?", fragte Marie, die nicht auf seine Bemerkung einging.

„Dieser Mann war Direktor meiner Schule gewesen. Ein sehr fähiger Mann, der Kindern und Jugendlichen gegenüber unerwartet freundlich gewesen war und seine Schützlinge unterstützt hatte, wo es ihm nur möglich war. Er war ein Jahr nachdem er sich öffentlich gezeigt hatte von Todessern umgebracht worden; ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung."

„Sie meinen Karkaroff", sagte sie ganz richtig.

Erstaunt über ihre korrekte Bemerkung erwiderte er: „Kannten Sie ihn auch?"

„Nein, nicht persönlich. Mein Cousin war in Durmstrang; der Neffe meines Vaters", erklärte sie. „Ich habe über Karkaroff, wenn man dessen Vergangenheit mal außen vor lässt, nur Gutes gehört."

Nickend bestätigte er ihre Aussage. „Er war ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, diszipliniert und streng, wenn es angemessen war, aber er war leider mit einem Komplex belastet, den er durch Macht zu kompensieren versuchte." Mr. Duvall seufzte. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Karkaroff die Dunklen Künste auf den Lehrplan gesetzt hatte, damit seine Schüler sich auch gegen Todesser zur Wehr setzen konnten, denn es war nie auszuschließen, dass sie seine Schule eines Tages stürmen könnten."

„So ist es doch auch gekommen!" Marie erinnerte sich an den Unfall ihres Cousins, der sich die Hüfte gebrochen hatte. „Die Todesser hatten Durmstrang einnehmen wollen, ich habe davon gelesen", sagte Marie, die nicht dazu bereit war zu offenbaren, dass ihr Vater Dano Zograf war und der genannte Neffe damals den Hüter der bulgarischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft dargestellt hatte, von dem sie aus erster Hand einige Details kannte.

„Wie denken Sie im Nachhinein über Karkaroff?", wollte Mr. Duvall wissen.

Marie hob und senkte einmal langsam die Schultern, sagte dann jedoch: „Er hat die Schüler auf eine mögliche Gefahr vorbereitet, hat vorausschauend gehandelt."

„Ganz genau, doch man hatte ihm früher immer vorgeworfen, dass er die Kinder mit schwarzer Magie vertraut gemacht hatte." Mr. Duvall legte den Kopf schräg, als er mitleidig hinzufügte: „Karkaroff hatte ein Leben in Einsamkeit vorgezogen. Er hatte nach seinem Tod weder Frau noch Kinder hintergelassen."

Die eigenen Hände betrachtend überlegte Marie, inwiefern sie Mr. Duvall über Mr. Malfoy Informationen geben durfte. Sie verstand jedoch, auf was Mr. Duvall hinaus wollte. Mr. Malfoy hatte eine Familie gehabt, konnte sich daher nicht einfach von Voldemort lösen. Dann wurde Marie wieder skeptisch.

„Ist Mr. Karkaroff wirklich der Grund, warum Sie Mr. Malfoy so enthusiastisch vertreten möchten?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll, weil sie ahnte, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir bitte, Miss Amabilis, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich bei anderen Todessern wie Macnair, Rookwood und wie sie alle heißen wahrscheinlich keinen Finger krumm machen würde, aber bei Mr. Malfoy habe ich keinerlei Bedenken und außerdem kann ich meinen lieben Kollegen zeigen", Mr. Duvall klang nun ein wenig verbittert, „dass ich der nicht unfähige, blasierte Schmeichler bin, für den Sie mich…" Er stoppte sich selbst, doch Marie ahnte nun die tatsächlichen persönlichen Gründe, von denen Mr. Duvall anfangs gesprochen hatte.

„Sie wollen es Ihren Kollegen zeigen", sagte sie als Fakt.

„Wissen Sie, warum man mir den Fall Malfoy gegeben hat?" Ohne eine Äußerung ihrerseits abzuwarten offenbarte er missgelaunt: „Weil man davon ausgeht, dass trotz meiner Person Mr. Malfoy seine sieben Jahre nach Askaban gehen wird. Ich bin der Erste überhaupt, der als Beistand fungiert, Miss Amabilis. Daher gibt es auch niemanden, den ich fragen könnte, sollte mir etwas unklar sein. Man erwartet von mir, dass ich versage."

„Was würde geschehen", begann Marie, „wenn Sie trotz aller Mühe nichts bei Mr. Malfoy erreichen würden?"

„Dann wäre ich wieder einmal dem Spott meiner Kollegen ausgesetzt", sagte er ehrlich und gab damit auch gleich die Antwort auf die Frage, was passieren würde, sollte er Vorteile für Mr. Malfoy herausschlagen.

„Warum mögen Ihre Kollegen Sie nicht?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schluckte, bevor er zugab: „Ich mache 'Dienst nach Plan', das gefällt vielen nicht. Ich habe schon länger das Gefühl, dass man mich loswerden möchte, aber gerade weil ich sehr korrekt arbeite, hatte man bisher keine Gründe ausmachen können, die eine Kündigung rechtfertigen würden."

Marie bemerkte, dass sich Mr. Duvall unwohl fühlte, so dass sie freundlich sagte: „Es wundert mich, dass Sie so offen mit mir reden."

„Ich wundere mich ehrlich gesagt auch", sagte er mit einem milden Lächeln.

Die Situation hinunterspielend sagte Marie scherzend: „Vielleicht ist es so, weil Sie endlich jemanden gefunden haben, bei dem Sie sich etwas Luft machen können?"

„Möglich", erwiderte er zaghaft. „Vielleicht hat das aber auch mit dem Gefühl zu tun, Ihnen solche Dinge anvertrauen zu können?"

Einen Moment lang, den beide genossen, schauten sie sich in die Augen, bevor Marie das eigentliche Thema wieder zur Sprache brachte.

„Wenn ich Ihnen etwas über Mr. Malfoy erzählen sollte, dann können Sie davon ausgehen, dass ich ihn darüber unterrichten werde", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Aber natürlich, ich hätte es ihm sowieso gesagt, doch wie Professor Puddle mir vorhin mitgeteilt hatte, wird Mr. Malfoy nach der Kaffeezeit zur Nachbehandlung gebeten. Deswegen wollte ich zunächst mit Ihnen reden."

„Na gut, was genau möchten Sie wissen?", fragte Marie.

„Meine erste Frage von vorhin lautete: Wie ist er sonst so?"

Sie spitzte die Lippen und zählte dann langsam auf: „Höflich, freundlich…"

„Zu allen?", unterbrach Mr. Duvall.

„Nein, eher zu mir. Er mag bestimmte Pfleger und Schwestern nicht."

„Warum das?"

„Mr. Malfoy sagte einmal über die anderen, sie seinen niederträchtig oder unfähig in ihrem Beruf", rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück.

„Aber Sie kommen mit ihm gut aus", sagte er als Fakt, so dass sie nur noch bestätigend nickte. „Sind Sie reinblütig, Miss Amabilis?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte misstrauisch: „Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Nun, wenn Sie reinblütig wären und die anderen Schwestern, mit denen Mr. Malfoy weniger gut auskommt, halbblütig oder sogar muggelgeboren, dann würde ich diese Information nicht verwenden wollen."

„Ich bin halbblütig", offenbarte sie, fragte jedoch gleich im Anschluss, „und Sie?"

„Ich definiere mich nicht über meine Abstammung, aber fairerweise möchte ich Ihnen antworten. Ich bin reinblütig." Er blickte von seinem Pergament auf und fragte: „Weiß Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie nicht reinblütig sind?"

„Ja, er hatte einmal gefragt."

„Hat er das? Wie hat er auf Ihre Antwort reagiert?"

„Er wirkte sehr ruhig und nachdenklich, war aber weiterhin höflich", antwortete Marie, während sie Mr. Duvall dabei zusah, wie er sich Notizen machte.

Er blickte auf und fragte sie: „Gab es jemals ein negatives Ereignis mit Mr. Malfoy? Hat er je Ärger gemacht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er sagt nur ab und an seine ehrliche Meinung, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Einmal, da hat er einen Eindringling vertrieben, der seinen Zimmergenossen ersticken wollte."

Mr. Duvall bekam ganz große Augen, als er Maries detaillierter Schilderung über diese Nacht lauschte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben die Verwundung gut überstanden, Miss Amabilis."

Sie lächelte schüchtern. „Ja, alles bestens. Man hatte mir sofort helfen können."

„Das Ministerium weiß also von diesem Vorfall?", fragte Mr. Duvall interessiert. Die Feder in seiner Hand zuckte.

„Ja, Mr. Shacklebolt und die damalige Miss Bones waren hier, um mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Die Erinnerung an den Vorfall müssten Sie im Ministerium finden, die habe ich nämlich Mr. Shacklebolt überlassen", erzählte sie ihm gewissenhaft.

„Ah ja, Miss Bones, jetzt Mrs. Malfoy, wie ich unter anderem dem Tagespropheten entnehmen konnte. Wie hatte Mr. Malfoy darauf reagiert, dass sein Sohn eine Halbblüterin geheiratet hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wir sprechen kaum drüber. Er hatte mit seinem Sohn schon vorher ein paar Probleme. Sie reden nicht mehr miteinander, aber Mr. Malfoy liest jeden Brief, den sein Sohn ihm schickt; jeden und nicht nur einmal", beteuerte sie.

Mr. Duvall lächelte zufrieden, bevor er sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Miss Amabilis. Falls ich noch Fragen haben sollte, dürfte ich dann…?"

Sie unterbrach lächelnd: „Aber sicher, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden können."

Auf dem Gang kam gerade Lucius in Begleitung eines Pflegers von der Nachbehandlung zurück, was Mr. Duvall nicht entgangen war.

„Dann möchte ich mich ganz herzlich von Ihnen verabschieden", sagte er und reichte Marie die Hand. „Ich werde nun einige Punkte mit Mr. Malfoy besprechen."

Marie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie fragte: „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

In den Kerkern antwortete Hermine auf die gleiche Frage mit: „Ja gern, einen Tee." Severus nickte und schenkte ihr aus der Kanne ein, die er sich selbst gerade aus der Küche hatte kommen lassen. „Heute wird das Papier fertig oder?"

Erneut nickte Severus, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, der Trocknungsprozess müsste beendet sein. Wir werden später probieren, ob es auch funktioniert, denn wenn nicht, werden wir noch einmal von vorn beginnen." Weil sie ihn entgeistert anblickte, erklärte er: „Was soll ich sonst in Ihre Beurteilung schreiben? Dass Sie zwar mit Wasserhyazinthen gearbeitet haben, das Projekt jedoch fehlschlug? Macht sich nicht besonders, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Haben Sie so wenig Vertrauen in meine Arbeit?"

„Nein, aber die Möglichkeit besteht, dass uns unbemerkt ein Fehler unterlaufen sein könnte."

„Damit werde ich mich erst befassen, wenn es mit dem Papier tatsächlich nicht funktionieren sollte", sagte sie schnippisch, obwohl er mit seiner Befürchtung dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie ein wenig unsicher geworden war.

Während sie die Produktion des Papiers in Gedanken wiederholte, um einen möglichen Fehler ausfindig zu machen, fragte er amüsiert: „Zweifeln Sie nun selbst an Ihrer Kompetenz?"

Sie kniff missgelaunt ihre Augenlider zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, bevor sie antwortete: „Sie haben eben gesagt, es würde die Möglichkeit bestehen…"

„Sie lassen sich von einer einzigen Bemerkung aus dem Sattel werfen", stellte er fest.

„Weil die Bemerkung von Ihnen stammt! Hätte Ron solche Zweifel angebracht, würde ich mich nicht irremachen lassen", konterte sie entrüstet, doch mit einem Male ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Oh verstehe, Sie haben das mit Absicht gemacht!" Einer seiner Mundwinkel wanderte ein paar Millimeter nach oben, was ihn verraten hatte. „Warum?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil Sie sich in Bezug auf Ihre Arbeit nie von der Meinung eines anderen beeinflussen lassen sollten, Hermine. Was genau ich damit meine, werden Sie spätestens am eigenen Leib erfahren, wenn Sie Ihren Farbtrank vor Publikum vorstellen." Er hatte sehr gelassen geklungen.

Ein wenig eingeschüchtert fragte sie: „Meinen Sie, die würden mich noch auf der Bühne auseinander nehmen?"

„Was habe ich eben über die Meinung anderer gesagt?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und erwiderte schmollend: „Aber es ist Ihre Meinung, die ist mir ein bisschen mehr wert als die von Fremden."

„Haben Sie eigentlich weitere Tests mit Ihrem Trank durchgeführt?"

Auf eine Art und Weise fand sie es amüsant, dass er die Unterhaltung mit Leichtigkeit fortführen konnte, obwohl er auf einige ihrer Fragen gar nicht einging. Sein so lang vermisstes Interesse an ihrer Arbeit war wieder vorhanden und sie fragte sich heimlich, ob ihre Pastillen der Grund dafür sein könnten. Zumindest schien er wesentlich motivierter als zuvor.

„Ich habe Anne ein paar Ampullen mitgegeben. Sie will es an ihren Muggelfreunden testen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ein Zauberer anwesend ist, damit das Ergebnis nicht beeinflusst wird. Sirius wird ihr aber für diese Momente seinen Stab überlassen, damit die Muggel ihn mal in die Hand nehmen können." Sein skeptischer Blick war ihr nicht entgangen, weswegen sie sich zu rechtfertigen versuchte. „Sie halten sich ja auch nicht an Gesetze, also warum sollte ich? Es wird schon keiner an meinem Trank sterben." An seiner Mimik konnte sie erkennen, dass er ihr innerlich zustimmte. Sie erklärte, während sie ihre Tasse Tee vom Tisch nahm: „Es ist der Sekunden-Trank, den sie testet; der, den die Testperson selbst nicht sehen kann. Sollte etwas passieren, dann gibt sie mir ihre Erinnerung daran, damit ich es selbst sehen kann. Bisher hat sie vierzehn Muggel getestet und…"

Er unterbrach überrascht. „Vierzehn?"

„Sie haben mir doch selbst gesagt", hielt sie ihm vor Augen, „dass ich viel mehr Resultate brauche, damit meine Ergebnisse nicht verfälscht wirken, wenn ich nur Eltern oder Freunde vorweisen kann."

„Was ist mit Squibs?"

„Ich kenne leider keine und meine Fragerei hat mir auch nicht geholfen. Bis auf den, den Neville kennt, habe ich keinen mehr gefunden." Severus holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu sagen, da fügte sie schnell noch hinzu: „Ich frage nicht Filch, nur damit das klar ist!"

„Sie könnten ihm etwas untermischen", empfahl er mit emotionsloser Miene.

Hermine winkte ab. „Wenn ich das mache, wird Albus davon erfahren und dann bekomme ich sicherlich Schimpfe."

„Und hinterher einen Zitronenbrausebonbon", fügte er hinzu.

„In dieser Schule bleibt kaum etwas vor ihm geheim. Aber wissen Sie was?" Er spitzte die Ohren. „Do und Wo haben sich bereiterklärt, den Trank einzunehmen."

„Wer bitte?"

„Ich meine die beiden Elfen, deren Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann, ohne dass sie sofort erscheinen würden. Beide wollen ihn mir zuliebe nehmen und auf die Ergebnisse bin ich wirklich gespannt. Vielleicht bekomme ich auch Fawkes dazu ihn zu trinken oder sogar ein Einhorn!" Zum Ende hin war ihr Enthusiasmus kaum noch zu bremsen.

„Stecken Sie sich die Ziele nicht zu hoch, Hermine. Es würde momentan reichen, wenn Sie mit den Tests beim Menschen bleiben."

Sie ließ sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen und kam ebenfalls zu der Ansicht, dass sie auch später noch für Tests an anderen Spezies Zeit hätte.

Ihre leere Tasse auf den Tisch stellend fragte sie: „Schauen wir jetzt nach dem Papier?"

„Aber sicher."

Im Labor löste Hermine vorsichtig das Papier aus dem Sieb, während Severus eine flache Vorrichtung mit zwei Glasplatten an den Tisch brachte, die an der Innenseite mit einer Art Stoff überzogen waren.

„Wir müssen es nur noch pressen und glätten; beides können wir in einem Zug mit diesem Gerät erledigen." Die Vorrichtung legte er vorsichtig auf den Tisch, bevor er die oberste Scheibe wie einen Buchdeckel aufklappte, während Hermine den großen Bogen endlich aus dem Sieb gelöst hatte und damit zu ihm kam. „Mit der Schönseite nach unten, bitte", wies er sie an, so dass sie die wesentlich glattere Seite nach unten legte. Die spätere Rückseite war durch das Siebmuster sehr rau und nicht zum Schreiben geeignet.

„Wann wird es fertig sein?", wollte sie wissen, während er die zweite Glashälfte vorsichtig auf den frisch hergestellten Bogen presste.

„Ich würde sagen, in maximal zehn Stunden. Ich möchte ungern den Pressvorgang mit Zaubersprüchen beschleunigen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob es Auswirkungen auf das magische Papier haben könnte."

„Was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?" Mutig schlug sie vor: „Wir könnte uns darüber unterhalten, was sich auf dem Dachboden befindet." Er ignorierte sie und befestigte langsam die Schrauben am Rande der beiden Glasscheiben, während sie weitere Vorschläge unterbreitete. „Oder Sie könnten mir auch sagen, warum Sie glaubten, mich hier im Schloss gesehen zu haben, wo ich doch Zeugen dafür habe, dass ich Harrys Wohnzimmer in der Zeit gar nicht verlassen habe. Wäre das nicht ein Thema?" Mit einer Engelsgeduld zog Severus wortlos eine weitere der Schrauben fest, während er ihrer Stimme lauschte, als sie sagte: „Ich bin übrigens fest der Überzeugung, dass man Ihnen helfen kann und wissen Sie auch, warum?" Er reagierte nicht, sondern machte sich an die nächste Schraube. „An dem Tag, als die Schüler zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht wurden, da hatte Harry in der großen Halle die Farben der Kinder gesehen!" Sie wartete auf eine Äußerung seinerseits, doch sie wartete vergeblich. „Harry hat mir die Erinnerung daran gezeigt, wissen Sie? Sie waren an dem Tag ebenfalls dabei, Severus; haben sich einen Weg durch die Schülermengen erkämpft. Harry hat Ihre Farben auch gesehen." Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatten seine Finger innegehalten, bevor sie zur nächsten und letzten Schraube übergingen. Hermine betrachtete seine Hand, die vorsichtig den Verschluss zuzog, während sie leise zugab: „Harry hat auch Remus die Erinnerung gezeigt."

Ein Knacken war zu hören und gleich darauf ein wütendes Schnaufen. Severus hatte die letzte Schraube mit einem Male viel zu fest gezogen, so dass das Glas drumherum gebrochen war. Gelassen nahm Hermine ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und sprach einen Reparo, so dass die Risse aus dem Glas verschwanden.

„Das ist kein Beinbruch, Severus", sagte sie ruhig. Sie hatte sich absichtlich so ausgedrückt, dass er ihre Worte entweder auf das gebrochene Glas beziehen konnte oder auf die Tatsache, dass nun sogar Remus seine Magiefarbe kannte.

„Ich weiß, was Sie beabsichtigen!", zischte er böse. Er türmte sich vor ihr auf, doch sehr viel größer als sie war er nicht. Sein Einschüchterungsversuch hätte bei ihr Wirkung gezeigt, wäre sie noch eine Erstklässlerin, aber sie fühlte sich ihm ebenbürtig. Fragend blickte sie ihn an, so dass er deutlicher wurde und ihr verärgert vorwarf: „Sie wollen mich reizen!"

Die Nerven behaltend nahm sie sich vor, ihn mit einem Scherz wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen, weswegen sie sich seine Worte zurechtbog und verschmitzt lächelnd konterte: „Ach Severus, wenn ich Sie reizen wollte, würde ich mir einfach etwas anderes anziehen."

Es war ein Wohlgenuss für sie, seine entgleisenden Gesichtszüge betrachten zu dürfen, an denen sie sich einen Moment lang ergötzte, bevor sie es sich erlaubte breit zu grinsen und ihn keck mit den Ellenbogen anzustoßen.


	154. Papier ist geduldig

Hi **Lufa**,

Hilfe, mit welchem Satz klang es denn so, als wärst du mir zu nahe getreten? War es das Wort "schnurz"? Ich mag das Wort... :D Nein, keine Sorge. Am besten, man liest meine Anmerkungen und stellt sich dabei eine "freundlich warme Stimme" vor :) Wie bin ich überhaupt zu meiner ausschweifenden Äußerung gekommen? Moment... (liest nach). Ja, weil du meintest "Meine Güte jetzt hat es Hermine ja noch schwerer! Die beiden kommen in eurer Geschichte NIE zusammen!". Um darauf nochmal zurückzukommen: Ich finde es schön, dass du mit den beiden so mitfieberst. Außerdem sprichst du mir aus der Seele, denn ich denke auch, es kommt drauf an, wie es geschrieben ist, dann passen auch Hermine und Draco oder Severus und Molly zusammen (hatte ich mal gelesen und war cool geschrieben). Aber bevor ich wieder aushole (zu spät) - zu deiner Review:

Maximal 7 Jahre Askaban hat Lucius mit dem Ministerium bereits ausgehandelt - für seine Informationen. Mehr Hafterlass wollten sie ihm nicht geben, aber für seine Taten ist es sicherlich schon viel zu wenig. Bei Lucius wird es schwer sein, selbst wenn er sich innerlich ein wenig ändern sollte, nach außen hin auch so wirken zu wollen. Marie hat ihm einige Denkanstöße gegeben, ebenso wie sein Sohn. Vielleicht schafft es am Ende nur seine Frau, dass er die Gegenwart so hinnehmen kann, wie sie sich entwickelt hat?

Hermine beginnt nun, Snape zu provozieren, aber er hat ja angefangen, hat sie absichtlich verunsichert und ihr damit vor Augen gehalten, dass sie ganz offensichtlich an Selbstzweifeln leidet. Sie lernt hinzu und schlägt ihn mit ihren eigenen Waffen. Ich hoffe, die Tischplatte hat deine Beißattacke überlebt ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,

da hattest du ja einiges nachzuholen. Vielen Dank für das Kompliment! Die Wortgefechte machen auch viel Spaß beim Schreiben. :)  
Hermine wird es auf diese Art bestimmt schaffen, ihm durch ein paar Kunstgriffe seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Sie "übt" aber noch, muss noch ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl erlangen.

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

Hermine ist noch die gleiche, aber sie lernt offensichtlich nicht nur "Zaubertränke" bei Severus, sondern nimmt sich auch ein wenig seine Art an. Ab und an wird er bestimmt daran leiden müssen, denn Hermine hatte ja darin den besten Meister ;) Danke für die Review.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, noch vor Silvester, machte Hermine mit Ginny und Harry einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, wo sie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Severus besorgen wollte. Das genaue Datum hatte sie sich seit Jahren aus der Geburtsanzeige behalten, die sie einmal im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte, doch sie hatte sich nochmals erkundigt, ob ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht trügte. Albus hatte es ihr bestätigt: der 9. Januar. Severus hatte im kommenden Jahr auf einen Freitag Geburtstag, genau wie sie in diesem Jahr hatte.

„Was willst du ihm schenken?", frage Harry, der wie verzaubert vor einem Schaufenster stand und sich Quidditch-Utensilien betrachtete.

„Auf jeden Fall kein Buch!" Wegen Hermines trotzig wirkender Aussage wandte er seinen Blick vom Schaufenster ab und starrte sie verdutzt an, so dass sie erklärte: „Er rechnet bei mir mit einem Buch, also bekommt er keines." Leise murmelnd, doch noch immer für beide verständlich fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin ja nicht berechenbar."

Ginny lachte, während sie arge Mühe hatte, Harry von dem Sport-Shop wegzuziehen, damit sie sich durch die vielen Menschen weiter durch die Winkelgasse kämpfen konnten.

„Wie wär's mit irgendwas Schwarzmagischem?", fragte Harry.

Das Ehepaar, welches die drei gerade passiert hatte, blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, so dass Hermine empfahl: „Könntest du so etwas bitte ein wenig leiser sagen? Außerdem hatte ich ihm bereits einen Gutschein für Borgin & Burke's zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Es sähe ein wenig einfallslos aus, wenn ich nochmal mit einem ankäme."

Ginny hakte sich bei Harry unter und sagte an Hermine gewandt: „Warum fragst du nicht einfach Draco, was man Snape schenken könnte?"

„Ich will selbst etwas finden", antwortete Hermine, während sie sich einen Überblick über die Läden in der Gasse verschaffte.

Harrys Augen glänzten, als er vorschlug: „Besuchen wir noch kurz Fred und George, wenn wir schon hier sind?"

„Nachher, Harry", beruhigte Hermine ihn. „Vorher möchte ich ein Geschenk finden."

Nachdem Ginny über einen großen Matschhaufen aus dreckigem Schnee und Schlamm gehüpft war, machte sie den nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Vorschlag: „Kannst ihm ja Feuerwerkskörper mitbringen."

„Da drüben, wir könnten zu 'Phantasmplantare' reingehen", sagte Hermine, die ihre beiden Freunde bereits in die Richtung drängte.

„Mmmh", machte Harry. „Einem Zaubertrankmeister Trankzutaten schenken? Na, ich weiß ja nicht, ob das origineller ist."

„Ich will ja nur mal schauen oder fällt dir was anderes ein?"

Während die drei den Laden betraten, in welchem Hermine bisher nur einmal gewesen war, als Severus sein bestelltes Drachenei hatte zurückgehen lassen, da fragte Ginny: „Mag er Süßes?"

„So etwas wird sicherlich Remus besorgen", antwortete sie gewissenhaft, während ihr Blick bereits über die Trankzutaten schweifte.

Von der kleinen Glocke an der Tür war Mr. Heed aufmerksam geworden, so dass er aus dem Lager in den Verkaufsraum trat und höflich fragte: „Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Hermine drehte sich um und sagte: „Nein danke, ich möchte mich erst einmal umschauen."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Mr. Heed und nickte ihr einmal zu. In diesem Moment kam eine ältere Frau in den Laden und Mr. Heed wandte sich zuvorkommend an seine neue Kundin, so dass die drei in Ruhe in den Regalen stöbern konnten.

Hier und da nahm Hermine ein Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeit oder ein Glas mit Pulver in die Hand und las das Etikett, doch alles stellte sie enttäuscht zurück. Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Kundin fragen: „Ich suche etwas für meinen Enkel zum Geburtstag. Eine kleine Auswahl an Zutaten, damit er noch vor der Schule ein wenig üben kann."

„Wie alt wird der liebe Enkel denn?", fragte Mr. Heed.

„Er wird nächste Woche neun Jahre alt", antwortete die Kundin, so dass Mr. Heed sich bereits mit dem gezückten Zauberstab den Regalen zuwandte. „Wenn möglich", fügte die Kundin an, „sollte nichts dabei sein, mit dem er Schaden anrichten kann."

„Keine Sorge, ich denke, für diese Alterklasse habe ich etwas Passendes. Einen Moment."

In diesem Augenblick drehte Hermine sich um und sah, wie Mr. Heed aus den obersten Regalen eine große Kiste per Aufrufezauber zu sich holte, die er öffnete, um der Kundin den Inhalt zu präsentieren. Er zeigte der Dame die Zutaten und teilte ihr mit, um was es sich handeln würde. Jede einzelne Zutat hatte Hermine selbst in der ersten Klasse bereits kennen gelernt.

„Hermine", sagte Ginny leise. „Sieh mal, das Ei einer Aschwinderin." Sie hielt Hermine eine durchsichtige Packung vor die Nase.

„Und was soll er damit anstellen?", fragte sie plump zurück. „Einen Amortentia brauen? Außerdem hat er solche Eier längst. Alles, was hier steht, steht auch in seinem Vorratsschrank. Ich weiß nicht…" Hermine verfiel in das, was Harry gern ihre Grübelstarre nannte. Mit einem Knuff am Arm war sie schnell wieder in der Realität, so dass sie eher zu sich selbst sagte: „Etwas Ausgefallenes sollte es sein."

Harry nahm Ginny die Packung mit dem Ei ab, um es sich anzusehen, da sagte er nebenher: „Dann frag den Verkäufer, wenn du nichts findest."

Während Ginny und Harry sich weiterhin Zutaten ansahen, die sie nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten, stellte sich Hermine hinter die Kundin, die sich für das fertige Zaubertrank-Set für Kinder entschieden hatte. Mr. Heed bemerkte Hermine und sagte, während er das Set in Geschenkpapier einwickelte: „Einen Moment bitte, ich bin gleich für Sie da." Hermine lächelte und nickte.

Nachdem die Dame endlich bezahlt hatte und gerade den Shop verließ, sagte Hermine: „So ein Set wäre nicht schlecht."

„Soll es ein Geschenk werden?", fragte Mr. Heed. Hermine bestätigte wortlos, so dass er noch fragte: „Haben Sie eine bestimmte Vorstellung?"

„Es sollte etwas Außergewöhnliches sein, nichts Übliches."

„Verstehe", sagte der Verkäufer lächelnd. „Einhornhaar vielleicht?"

„Nein, ich meine wirklich ausgefallen", machte Hermine deutlicher. „Vielleicht etwas, das man hier bei Ihnen nicht im für Kunden zugänglichen Verkaufsbereich findet?"

Der Verkäufer zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte dann: „Wie alt wird denn der Kleine?"

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie belustigt erwiderte: „Der 'Kleine' wird 44 Jahre alt."

Mr. Heed lachte einmal kurz auf, weswegen Ginny und Harry sich zu ihm umdrehten. Mit einer freundlichen Miene wollte er wissen: „Welchen Beruf übt der junge Mann denn aus?"

„Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

Die Augenlieder ein wenig zusammenkneifend deutete er mit einem Finger auf sie und sagte: „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Sie mir bekannt vorkommen. Sie waren schon einmal in meinem Laden und zwar zusammen mit Professor Snape." Sie nickte bestätigend. „Dann wollen wir den Professor mal nicht mit Einhornhaar langweilen. Wie wäre es mit richtigen Raritäten?"

„Ähm, solange es nicht zu teuer wird." Sie hatte sich gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie viel sie für Severus ausgeben wollte. Andererseits hatte er ihr einen Kniesel geschenkt und der war bestimmt nicht preiswert gewesen.

„An welche Preisklasse dachten Sie so, Mrs…?"

„Miss Granger", stellte sie sich zunächst vor, „und ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte erst einmal schauen, was Sie so haben. Ich würde maximal 100 Galleonen ausgeben, aber nicht mehr." Hermine wollte nicht verraten, dass sie im Moment gar nicht mehr als 100 Galleonen mit sich führte.

„Wie wäre es mit Acromantulagift? Ich wette, davon befindet sich nichts in seinem Besitz." Hermine nickte, denn das Gift der Riesenspinnen hatte sie bei ihm wirklich noch nicht gesehen.

Mr. Heed öffnete eine Schublade hinter seinem Tresen und holte ein dunkelgrünes Fläschchen hervor, welches er ihr zur Ansicht gab. Das sind 300 Milliliter, die Standardmenge, die wir hier vertreiben", erklärte er. „Sie können gern den Korken entfernen und dran riechen, um die Qualität zu prüfen, aber achten Sie bitte darauf, dass sie nichts an die Finger bekommen."

Davon überzeugt, dass Mr. Heed nicht noch einmal eine schlechte Zutat für Severus wählen würde, sagte sie: „Nein, ich glaube Ihnen, dass es eine gute Qualität hat."

Er nickte, bevor er eine weitere Zutat vorschlug: „Wie sähe es mit Graphorn-Pulver aus?"

„Ich glaube, das hat er auch nicht", antwortete Hermine, der auf einmal ganz schlecht wurde, denn der Verkäufer hatte bisher zwei der teuersten Trankzutaten genannt, die es auf der Welt gab.

Kurz im Lager verschwindend kam er mit einem Glas zurück, in welchem gräuliches Pulver zu finden war. Wieder reichte er es ihr, so dass sie das Etikett lesen konnte. Das Glas und das Fläschchen mit dem Gift stellte sie auf den Tresen, denn beides würde sie nehmen wollen.

„Venemosa Tentacula?", fragte Mr. Heed mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Oh, die züchten wir in Hogwarts!" Hermine war auf einmal ganz stolz, dass Pomona solche teuren Pflanzen selbst zog.

„Mmmh", machte der Herr, als er sich weitere seltene und preisintensive Zutaten ins Gedächtnis rief. „Vielleicht etwas vom Erumpent?"

„Nein, das ist mir zu explosiv", winkte sie ab, denn sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihr auf dem Weg zum Geschäft der Zwillinge vielleicht noch die Einkaufstüte detonierte. „Was würde denn das Gift und das Pulver zusammen machen?"

„64 Galleonen, für Sie nur sechzig, Miss Granger. Vielleicht darf's noch eine andere Aufmerksamkeit sein? Ein besonders stabiler Kessel? Wir haben auch selbst-umrührende und faltbare Kessel im Sortiment."

„Ich glaube, so ein Schnickschnack ist nichts für ihn." Jetzt machte sich auch Hermine Gedanken darüber, was man noch wählen könnte.

„Ein Messer, das alles schneidet? Wenn er so eines noch nicht haben sollte…"

„Er nimmt immer meines", unterbrach Hermine und wurde sich plötzlich darüber bewusst, dass Severus nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt hatte, ob er es benutzen dürfte.

„Ein Mörser-Set aus Achat würde bestens zum selbst erstellten Geschenkset passen; Mörser kann man nie genug haben."

Der Herr zeigte ihr einen wunderschön hellblauen Mörser mit passendem Stößel aus Achat. Beinahe hätte sie aufgrund des schicken Aussehens zugegriffen, doch es ging hier nicht um die Schönheit, sondern um die Funktion und Mr. Heed hatte Recht, denn Mörser konnte man nie genug haben.

„Den nehme ich dann auch. Was macht das alles zusammen?", fragte Hermine, die bereits ihren Geldbeutel zückte.

„Wir wären dann bei 73 Galleonen, Miss Granger."

„Gut, dann nehme ich die drei Sachen."

„Soll ich es gleich als Geschenk einpacken?", fragte er höflich und sie nickte, denn dann könnte sie sich diese Arbeit sparen. „Sie wissen es sicher", sagte Mr. Heed, während er bereits Papier herbeizauberte, „dass Sie diese Waren vor übermäßigem Sonnenlicht schützen müssen." Hermine nickte erneut.

Den Laden verlassend sagte Harry: „Das hat ja eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert. Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt alles."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich würde ihm ja gern noch was schenken. Das Gläschen mit dem Pulver und die Flasche mit dem Gift sind nicht gerade groß."

„Hermine", sagte er und legte seinen Arm in freundschaftlicher Geste um ihre Schulter. „Es kommt doch nicht auf die Größe an."

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" war brechend voll, denn Fred und George hatten schon vor Wochen ihre neuen Feuerwerkskörper für Silvester in den Tageszeitungen per Anzeige angepriesen.

„Ist das nicht", begann George und Fred beendete den Satz, „unsere kleine Schwester?"

„Hi, ihr zwei", grüßte Ginny strahlend. „Wie geht's euch beiden?"

George präsentierte mit beiden Händen die vielen Kunden und Fred sagte: „Die kaufen uns den Laden leer! Wenn ihr etwas Bestimmtes sucht…"

George führte den Satz mit leiser Stimme zu Ende: „…dann finden wir sicherlich noch etwas im Lager."

„Ach…" Harry wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich, während er eine Packung mit Knallbonbons betrachtete. „So ein paar Knaller würde ich schon gern für Silvester kaufen."

„Du, Harry, musst hier gar nichts kaufen!", stellte Fred klar und Harry rollte daraufhin mit den Augen. Die Zwillinge gaben ihm noch immer alles umsonst, was er aus ihrem Laden haben wollte, nur weil er ihnen damals das Startkapital für das Unternehmen geschenkt hatte.

George näherte sich Hermine, die sich vor einem Regal stand und die Verkaufshits betrachtete. „Na, meine Gute? Vielleicht nochmal Interesse an einem 'Tagtraumzauber'?"

Sie grinste verstohlen, sagte jedoch: „Ich bin aus dem Alter raus, mich in ein romantisches Piratenabenteuer zu stürzen." Andererseits war die Erinnerung an die halbstündige und sehr real wirkende Abwechslung extrem verführerisch. „Obwohl…" Sie hielt inne und kämpfte mit sich.

„Für dich auch nur zum halben Preis", flüsterte George ihr zu und machte ihr somit die Entscheidung nur noch schwerer.

„Du bist gemein, George!", schimpfte sie, doch sie beruhigte sich sehr schnell und Verzückung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wider. „Gilt der halbe Preis auch, wenn ich zwei nehme?"

Breiter konnte George gar nicht mehr lächelnd. „Zwei gleich? Nicht dass du mir abhängig wirst."

„Nein, das passiert schon nicht", versicherte Hermine, denn den anderen würde sie verschenken. „Habt ihr denn noch die Piratenabenteuer im Angebot?"

„Ja, aber wie du schon gesagt hast, bist du ja aus dem Alter raus. Wir hätten…" Er nahm sie am Arm und führte sie durch die vielen Menschen zu einem Regal. „Wir hätten beispielsweise das 'Urlaubs-Abenteuer' und es stehen zehn verschiedene Länder zur Auswahl. Magst du Bergsteigen oder Skifahren?" Er zeigte auf eine andere Box. „Hier haben wir den 'Ich-bin-ein-Held'-Traum…"

„Den brauche ich wirklich nicht", nörgelte Hermine.

„Oder wie wäre es mit dem 'Kindheits'-Traum? Du bist mit Hilfe dieser kleinen Box im Nu wieder ein Kind, Hermine. Das ist besonders bei den älteren Zauberern und Hexen absolut begehrt!"

„Ich bin erst vierundzwanzig und kann mich noch sehr gut an meine Kindheit erinnern."

„Na dann…" Er kam näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wir haben da auch eine Abteilung für über Achtzehnjährige, wenn du verstehst, was ich…"

„George!", wies sie ihn empört zurecht.

„Dann eben nicht. Nimm einfach den 'Überraschungs'-Traum. Da weißt du wirklich nicht, was dich erwartet; aber es ist definitiv nichts Schlechtes", empfahl er und nahm eine der Boxen aus dem Regal, auf der tatsächlich fettgedruckt „Überraschungs"-Traum stand.

„Mit welcher Art Überraschung muss ich da rechnen?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Wenn ich das verraten würde, dann wäre es doch keine mehr, oder? Angst brauchst du nicht zu haben. Die sind wie die anderen ab sechzehn Jahren freigegeben, Hermine. So ein Überraschungstraum ist nichts anderes als einer aus dem gesamten Sortiment und wir haben mittlerweile 142 verschiedene Tagtraum-Themen im Angebot. Ich empfehle den immer, wenn ein Käufer unentschlossen ist", erklärte George und Hermine ließ sich tatsächlich zwei von den Überraschungs-Boxen zum Preis von einem geben.

Zuhause in Hogwarts verstaute Hermine die Geschenke in einem Schrank im Schlafzimmer und suchte nach dem Mittagessen Severus auf, der bereits auf sie wartete. Er war heute bis auf ein paar Anweisungen, die er gab, nicht sehr gesprächig und warf ihr darüber hinaus skeptische Blicke zu oder beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, was sie durchaus bemerkte. Während sie das Papier aus der kleinen magischen Pressvorrichtung löste, dachte sie darüber nach, weshalb er so verstimmt sein könnte. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn auf die Pastillen ansprechen durfte, ohne dafür auf seine bösartige Art angefahren zu werden.

„Sagen Sie den letzten Zauberspruch, bevor wir den Bogen teilen", wies er sie knapp an, so dass sie ihren Stab zückte und laut Buch den entsprechenden Spruch anwandte. „Schneiden es mit Ihrem Messer." Vom Tisch nahm sie das Messer zur Hand, um das Blatt in der Mitte mit Hilfe einer Art Lineal sauber zu teilen.

Sie reichte ihm eine der Hälften und sagte voller Vorfreude: „Probieren wir es aus!"

Beide nahmen sich eine Feder, doch keiner wagte den Anfang.

„Beginnen Sie, Hermine." Eine weitere Aufforderung benötigte sie nicht, denn sie schrieb auf das frisch hergestellte Blatt die Worte „Hallo Severus". Er betrachtete die Buchstaben, die nacheinander auf seinem Bogen sichtbar wurden, bevor er spottete: „Wirklich sehr geistvoll."

„Es ist doch egal, was ich schreibe; wir wollen ja nur sehen, ob es funktioniert", konterte sie missgelaunt, weil sie seinen Spott nicht duldete.

„'Hallo Severus' ist auf diesem Papier eine genauso große Verschwendung wie ein antikes, sprechendes Gemälde von Merlin, welches man auf dem Klosett aufhängt."

„Ich hab's ja verstanden!" Sie hatte sehr grantig geklungen, was ihm nicht entfallen war.

Einen Augenblick nachdenkend schrieb Hermine erneut etwas auf das Blatt, diesmal viel mehr. Severus beobachtete ihre Handschrift, die auf seiner Hälfte sichtbar wurde. Sie schrieb:

„An der Seite meines Freundes bin ich häufig,

uns'er beider Namen sind jedermann geläufig.

Wenn er sich nährt, erscheine ich,

er ist beliebt, mich mag man nicht,

wenn meinerseits Gestank ausbricht.

Uns gab es schon immer, wir war'n nie lebendig,

aber in Bewegung sind wir zusammen ständig.

Du kannst mich sehen, aber nicht herzen,

greifst du nach ihm, dann wird es schmerzen.

Ich vermag übrigens Wände zu schwärzen.

Ich sag kein Wort und sprech doch Bände.

Meinen Freund leg nie in Kinderhände,

denn tödlich können wir beide sein.

Ich nehm dir den Atem, lass dich allein,

er wird dich verzehren, bis hin zum Gebein."

Erstaunt zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er alles noch einmal las und dann das Blatt Papier wortlos weglegte.

„Was denn?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Ist Ihnen das auch nicht anspruchsvoll genug für einen simplen Test?"

„Ich werde mich später damit befassen", erwiderte er.

„Wissen Sie, von was ich geschrieben habe oder wer der 'Freund' ist?", stocherte sie nach.

„Ich sagte eben, dass ich mich später damit befassen werde. Ich habe wahrlich Besseres zu tun als meine Zeit mit mittelmäßigen Reimen zu vergeuden."

„Mittelmäßig?", wiederholte sie erbost. „Denken Sie sich mal in weniger als fünf Minuten so etwas aus, das ist alles andere als einfach!" Sehr viel ruhiger sagte sie: „Ich dachte, Sie mögen Rätsel." Hermine zog betreten einen Flunsch.

Zusammen machten sie Pläne für weitere Tests mit ihrem Farbtrank. Er sprach mittlerweile sogar an, auf was man achten müsste, sollte sie den Farbtrank vor anderen Tränkemeistern vorstellen. Auch über spätere Projekte redeten sie sehr lange, bis es so spät geworden war, dass Hermine sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock machte; die eine Hälfte des Blattes hatte sie mitgenommen. Auch Severus hatte seine Hälfte des Bogens mit in seine privaten Räume genommen. Während Hermine im Bett saß und ein Buch über seltene Wasserpflanzen las, nahm er sich seine Hälfte vor, um ihre Worte nochmals zu lesen.

Er benötigte sehr lange für ihr Rätsel, aber das lag nicht daran, dass es sonderlich schwer war, sondern weil er in Gedanken ständig die letzten Ereignisse und Informationen wiederholte. Lupin, dachte er, wüsste nun von seiner Magiefarbe und doch hatte er sich ihm gegenüber weiterhin freundlich verhalten; ihn nicht auf den Arm genommen. Harry war die ganze Zeit über wie immer gewesen. Worüber sich Severus am meisten den Kopf zerbrach war Hermine und ihre unnachgiebige Art in seinen persönlichen Belangen zu schnüffeln. Er wollte endlich, dass sie damit aufhörte. Sie sollte ihn nicht mehr ständig mit Dingen konfrontieren, die ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Alles, was damals geschehen war, wollte er nur noch vergessen; unter den Teppich kehren. Er würde auch so weiterleben können. Irgendwie.

Gar nicht schlau wurde er aus dem Spiegel auf dem Dachboden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch normale Reflexionen zeigen konnte, denn wenn ja, dann war Hermine ihm oder nur ihrem Kater gefolgt, doch sie beteuerte das Gegenteil, hatte sogar Zeugen. Wenn Nerhegeb jedoch nicht zusätzlich wie ein normaler Spiegel funktionieren würde, dann wäre er möglicherweise defekt, mutmaßte Severus, denn er fand keine Erklärung dafür, dass Hermines Spiegelbild auf ihn gehört und gegangen war.

Severus seufzte, bevor er seine Konzentration wiederfand und sich von ihrer Handschrift beschwichtigen ließ. Mit den Augen verfolgte er besonders die Form des geschwungenen kleinen „g", das es ihm angetan hatte und dann, ganz unerwartet, fiel ihm die Lösung ein.

Mit der Feder von seinem Nachttisch schrieb er unter ihr Rätsel: „Sie meinen den Rauch, der Freund ist das Feuer."

Gerade wollte er seinen Bogen auf das Tischchen zurücklegen, da erschien ihre Handschrift und sie schrieb: „Sie sind noch wach?"

Um sich zu vergewissern, schaute er nach der Uhrzeit. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr nachts, so dass er zurückschrieb: „Sie doch auch."

„Ich lese", erklärte sie knapp.

Bevor er den Entschluss fassen konnte, den schriftlichen Gedankenaustausch abzubrechen, schrieb seine Hand bereits von ganz allein: „Was?"

„Kap. 10; 'Schützende Hände'. Was machen Sie?", erwiderte sie ungeniert, weswegen er kräftig schlucken musste. Gerade erst hatte er daran gedacht, wie beharrlich sie war und jetzt hielt sie ihm vor Augen, dass sie sich auch noch um diese späte Uhrzeit mit seinem Problem befasste.

„Sie sollten sich zu Bett begeben", riet er.

„Ich bin im Bett", schrieb sie zurück.

„Dann sollten Sie schlafen", empfahl er ihr, bevor er noch schnell anfügte, „und bringen Sie mir morgen das Buch zurück." Sie würde sowieso nicht dahinter kommen, dacht er. Das Buch befasste sich viel zu oberflächlich mit dem, was er damals getan hatte.

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn wir unten am Blatt angekommen sind?", wollte sie noch wissen.

Ein wenig erbost darüber, dass sie seinen Ratschlag in den Wind schlug, erwiderte er: „Das werden Sie sehen, wenn es soweit ist."

„Es ist ja nicht mehr viel. Schreiben wir noch ein wenig, bis wir das Ende erreicht haben?", schlug sie vor.

Es war gerade mal die Hälfte des Blattes beschrieben. Er hätte wissen müssen, dachte er, dass sie so neugierig war und herausfinden wollte, was bei dem voll geschriebenen Blatt mit der Schrift passieren würde, denn er hatte ihr während der Arbeit erklärt, dass man den Bogen bis zu 1000 Mal verwenden könnte.

Womöglich könnte sie nicht schlafen, sollte er ihrem Wunsch nach einer Erklärung nicht nachkommen, doch bevor er fragen konnte, über was sie sich austauschen wollte, erschien auf seiner Hälfte die Frage: „Was haben Sie von Remus zu Weihnachten bekommen?"

„Raten Sie."

„Schokolade?"

„Treffer!", schrieb er, bevor er kurz zu seinem Nachttisch hinüberschaute, auf welcher die kleine Schachtel mit handgemachten Trüffel-Pralinen lag, die nur noch halbvoll war.

„Haben Sie ihm was geschenkt?", wollte sie tatsächlich wissen.

Severus schnaufte, obwohl es niemand außer ihm und seinem Hund, der am Fußende lag, hören konnte, bevor er die Feder schwang und antwortete: „Er bekommt jeden Monat seinen Trank, das ist genug."

„Harry hat sich sehr über Ihr Geschenk gefreut", schrieb sie im Anschluss. Für einen Moment kam Wut in ihm auf, weil er glaubte, dass sein Kollege dieses sehr private Geschenk womöglich herumgezeigt haben könnte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen beteuerte sie: „Er wollte es allein sehen." Erleichterung gewann wieder die Oberhand.

Severus tauchte die Spitze seiner Feder ins Tintenfass, bevor er ihr empfahl: „Schreiben Sie größere Buchstaben, damit wir uns endlich dem Ende des Papiers nähern."

Für eine kurze Weile erschien nichts und Severus hoffte, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen sein würde, doch dann, allerdings mit nur halb so großer Schrift, schrieb sie zurück: „Macht doch aber Spaß."

„Gehen Sie und malträtieren Sie Ihren Kniesel."

„Der liegt auf meinem Bauch", offenbarte sie ihm und er erinnerte sich schlagartig an den Moment in Aberdeen, als sie ihm mitten in der Nacht, als beide nicht mehr schlafen konnten, von den Vorlieben ihres Haustieres berichtet hatte.

„Wie schreiben Sie im Liegen mit einem Tier auf Ihrem Bauch?", wollte er wissen, weil er sich das recht umständlich vorstellte.

„Ich benutze das Schreibfederset von Ihnen. Ich habe die Federn mit meiner Handschrift geprägt. Sieht man einen Unterschied zu meiner Originalhandschrift?"

Es war ein wenig enttäuschend, dass sie nicht wie er mit der Hand schrieb, doch dann stellte er sich vor, wie das Szenario aussehen könnte. Sie lag im Bett und streichelte ihr Haustier, während das Blatt Papier vor ihr schwebte und die magische Feder die Worte notierte, die sie laut von sich gab, ganz als würde sie mit ihm reden.

„Kein Unterschied", erwiderte er bündig.

„Wenn Sie immer so wenig schreiben, dann haben wir das Ende des Blattes vor dem Frühstück noch nicht erreicht", stichelte sie frech, so dass er genervt seufzte. Gleich darauf erschien noch etwas Geschriebenes. „Ich habe Sie bis in den vierten Stock seufzen hören!" Er musste schmunzeln, weil er sich ihr unterdrücktes Lächeln vorstellen musste, welches mit Sicherheit in diesem Moment ihr Gesicht zierte. Gerade setzte er seine Feder an, da erschienen erneut Worte von ihr, was ihn nicht verwunderte, denn es ging mit einer magischen Feder wesentlich schneller, etwas zu Papier zu bringen. Sie wollte ihn neugierig machen, indem sie preisgab: „Ich habe ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Sie!"

„Das ist nicht notwendig", schrieb er zurück und doch war er gespannt darauf, was sie ihm wohl schenken könnte. Seiner Meinung nach würde es sich um ein Buch handeln oder sogar um etwas Schwarzmagisches.

„Ich habe es schon gekauft und Sie bekommen es auch, selbst wenn Sie nicht wollen."

„Ich hoffe nicht", begann Severus, „dass Sie jedem meine persönlichen Daten anvertraut haben."

Sie ging gar nicht auf seine Befürchtung ein sondern fragte schlichtweg: „Feiern Sie?"

„Nein! Und ich lege Ihnen nahe, sich nicht auf so eine Albernheit wie die Organisation einer Überraschungsfeier zu stürzen, denn ich kann Ihnen im Voraus versichern, dass ich das nicht schätzen werde!"

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde", schrieb sie gelassen zurück und besänftigte ihn damit einigermaßen.

Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein für ihn unangenehmes Zusammentreffen mit Menschen, die er nicht sehen wollte. Er mochte keine Überraschungen; in seinem Leben hatte es genug davon gegeben. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte Severus, dass auf dem Blatt nur noch wenig Platz vorhanden war und er ging davon aus, wenn er jetzt noch eine Anmerkung machen würde, dass die Schrift verschwinden würde, bis auf den letzten Satz, denn der müsste laut Beschreibung in dem Buch nach oben rutschen.

„Ich möchte so gern über einiges mit Ihnen sprechen", schrieb sie, „denn ich habe positive Veränderungen in Ihrer Magiefarbe beobachtet."

Wie er es vorhergesagt hatte verschwand die Schrift und ihr Satz rutschte nach oben, so dass er verabschiedend schrieb: „Sie haben nun gesehen, was mit den Zeilen geschieht. Gute Nacht!"

Sofort legte er Papier und Feder auf seinen Nachttisch, um mögliche weitere Zeilen von ihr zu ignorieren. Ihre Worte ließen ihn jedoch nicht ruhen und hinderten ihn daran einzuschlafen. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, hatte sie tatsächlich etwas finden können, worauf er mit seinen Recherchemethoden nie gekommen wäre. Er hatte zwar immer geahnt, dass sein Handeln Auswirkungen auf seine Magie gehabt haben musste, doch erst durch ihren Trank hatte er die Erkenntnis erlangt, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Die Frage, welche Veränderung sie wohl an seiner Magie hatte ausmachen können, beschäftigte ihn so sehr, dass er damit kämpfen musste nicht zurückzuschreiben. Ihr Farbtrank könnte womöglich seine Situation ein wenig klären; neue Erkenntnisse bringen, mit denen man seine Problematik von einer anderen Seite anpacken könnte. Dieser Gedanke schenkte stellte einen kleinen Lichtblick für ihn dar, doch zu viel Hoffnung, dachte er, durfte er sich nicht machen.

Als Hermine sich am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Bett erst streckte – ihr Kniesel tat es ihr gleich – und sich dann auf die Kante setzte, bemerkte sie, dass Severus gestern noch etwas geschrieben haben musste, so dass sie das Blatt von ihrem Nachttisch nahm und seine winzige Handschrift erblickte. Er hatte geschrieben: „Was für Veränderungen?"

Völlig überwältigt musste sie eine Hand auf ihren Mund legen, um nicht triumphierend aufzuschreien. Severus wollte endlich reden.

Während Hermine sich überlegte, welche Worte sie für ein Gespräch wählen könnte, denn sie musste das Thema sehr zaghaft behandeln, fragte sich Harry, der im gleichen Moment vorm Badezimmerspiegel stand, warum seine Haare eigentlich immer das machten was sie wollten. Nachdem er sie zum dritten Mal gebürstet hatte und sie noch immer ungekämmt aussahen, zuckte er einmal gelassen mit den Schultern, bevor er die Bürste weglegte und sich die Zähne putzte. Es klopfte und da Ginny noch im Bett lag und Wobbels Arbeitszeit erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen würde, ging Harry nur mit Pyjama bekleidet und mit der Zahnbürste im Mund zur Tür.

Minerva blickte ihn einmal von oben bis unten an, blinzelte ein paar Mal, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet zu haben schien, dass Harry sich in diesem Aufzug zeigen würde, bevor sie sich räusperte und sagte: „Es wäre nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie sich präsentabel herrichten und mir folgen würden, jetzt sofort."

Die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund nehmen wollte Harry etwas sagen, doch es formte sich nur eine Blase an seinen Lippen, die zerplatzte, so dass ihm Zahnpasta ins Auge spritzte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb das eine, welches zu tränen begonnen hatte.

Beide Augenbrauen seiner Kollegin schossen in die Höhe, doch ansonsten blieb ihr Gesicht emotionslos. Gleich im Anschluss wiederholte sie: „Jetzt sofort, Harry."

Er nickte nur, bevor er ins Badezimmer rannte und sich den Mund ausspülte, gleich noch das Gesicht mit Wasser erfrischte, damit er das Brennen im Auge loswerden würde. Als er sich ankleidete, fragte er sich die ganze Zeit über, was Minerva wohl von ihm wollen könnte.

Zurück bei seiner Kollegin sagte er: „Einen schönen guten Morgen erst einmal."

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden?" Sie ging bereits los, ohne ihm irgendwelche Informationen zu geben.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er verunsichert.

„Zum Büro des Direktors."

Während er ihr durch die Gänge folgte, malte er sich aus, warum Albus wohl mit ihm sprechen wollte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Minerva ihn abholte, um ihn „zum Büro des Direktors" zu begleiten; es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass sie ihn nicht einfach „Albus" genannt hatte, sondern „Direktor". Er hoffte innig, dass man ihn gestern Abend nicht mit Ginny auf dem Gang gesehen hatte, denn sie hatten sich sehr leidenschaftlich geküsst und seine Hände waren eventuell an Orten gewesen, die möglicherweise als unanständig gelten könnten; natürlich nicht in seinen Augen.

„Minerva?" Als sie sich umdrehte, jedoch nicht stehenblieb, fragte er: „Bitte sagen Sie mir, was los ist!" Scherzend fügte er hinzu: „Ich fühle mich im Moment wie ein Erstklässler, der irgendeine Dummheit angestellt hat und nun zum Direktor zitiert wird."

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und blickte ihn streng an. Ihre Stimme verriet nichts von ihren Gefühlen, als sie sagte: „Gut, Harry, denn die Situation fordert einen gewissen Ernst von Ihnen!" Dann ging sie weiter.

Mit großen Augen folgte er ihr, während er sich ausmalte, wer ihn wohl mit Ginny gesehen und verpfiffen haben könnte. Es konnte ja nur einer der beiden Schüler sein, dachte er, denn Filch oder die anderen Lehrer würden sich sicherlich nicht daran stören, wenn Ginny und er…

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er erkannte, dass sie sich bereits an den Wasserspeiern vor Albus' Büro befanden. Mit dem Passwort „Zuckermäuse" öffnete sich der Eingang und Harrys Herz schlug noch viel höher. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an und er ahnte, dass er errötet sein musste. Allein der Gedanke daran, mit Albus womöglich ein Gespräch übers „Küssen auf dem Korridor" führen zu müssen, war ihm schon unangenehm genug.

Am oberen Ende der Wendeltreppe öffnete sie die Tür und ließ ihn mit den Worten eintreten: „Wenn Sie einen Moment auf den Direktor und mich warten würden?"

Er nickte beschämt, senkte sein Haupt und ging hinein. Drinnen stutzte er, nachdem er aufgeblickt hatte, denn Severus befand sich bereits im Büro und er stand mit am Rücken verschränken Armen stocksteif vor dem Kamin. Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu, der sich aufgrund der Geräusche einer sich öffnenden Tür umgedreht hatte und ihn nun genau betrachtete.

Sich neben Severus stellend seufzte Harry zunächst, bevor er mit resignierender Stimme fragte: „Und Severus? Was haben Sie ausgefressen?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte sein Kollege irritiert zurück.

Eine Erklärung blieb Harry ihm schuldig, denn in diesem Moment traten Minerva und Albus ein, gefolgt von einem breit lächelnden Arthur und zwei fremden Herren, die Pergamentrollen in den Händen hielten.

Als Erster grüßte Arthur, der Harrys Hand schüttelte und ihm derweil auf die Schulter klopfte. „Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's?" Harry konnte nur nicken, denn er war ein wenig ratlos. „Severus!", sagte Arthur und reichte auch ihm die Hand und noch während Severus die Hand des Ministers schüttelte, blickte er den Direktor an.

„Albus?", sagte Severus gleich darauf und allein der fragende Unterton sollte genügen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Situation zu erklären.

Mit lebendig funkelnden Augen bat Albus: „Harry, Severus, kommt bitte beide hier nach vorn, zu meinen Tisch."

Da alle freundlich lächelten, nun sogar bei Minerva ein wenig Freude zu sehen war, rechnete Harry mit nichts Schlimmem.

Arthur nahm seinen Platz ein, denn er stellte sich direkt vor Albus und Minerva und wies an: „Severus, wenn du dich bitte hier hinstellen würdest?" Er zeigte auf eine Stelle schräg hinter Albus. „Und Harry? Du bitte hier." Der Aufforderung folgte Harry und er stellte sich schräg hinter Minerva. Die beiden fremden Herren begaben sich dezent hinter den Schreibtisch. Arthur atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er – durchweg lächelnd – das Wort an die vier richtete. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt…"

Arthur kam nicht weiter, denn Severus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und fragte gleichermaßen überrascht und erfreut: „Höre ich richtig?"

Sich zu Harry und Severus umdrehend sagte Albus mit freundlicher Stimme: „Ich möchte mich für den morgendlichen Überfall ganz herzlich bei euch beiden entschuldigen und auch dafür, dass wir nicht einmal gefragt haben, ob ihr so gütig wärt die Rolle der Trauzeugen zu übernehmen."

„Was denn, Sie beide heiraten?", fragte Harry perplex, aber mit einem heiteren Glitzern in den Augen. Severus verkniff es sich in diesem Moment, Harry wegen seiner überaus ausgeprägten Scharfsinnigkeit auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ja Harry", bestätigte Minerva, „und ich würde Sie gern zu meinem Trauzeugen bestimmen."

„Natürlich, gern doch!" Gegen das breite Lächeln, welches sich bereits in Arthurs Gesicht wiederfand und welches sich nun auch bei Harry ausbreitete, konnte er gar nichts unternehmen.

Nachdem die Angelegenheit geklärt war, fuhr Arthur mit seiner kleinen Rede fort.


	155. Symbiose

Hi **Leandriel**,

ich schätze es sehr, wenn sich jemand die Zeit nimmt, mal einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, gerade wenn die Freizeit knapp bemessen ist. Deswegen ein großes Dankeschön für den Zeitaufwand und die Mühe! :) Das ist wirklich schön zu wissen, dass die Geschichte mitreißen kann; allein das ist schon ein sehr befriedigend für mich.

Für die Entwicklung der Charaktere lasse ich mir Zeit (was u.a. die Kapitelanzahl erklärt ;) ), sonst können sie ganz schnell OoC werden. Du hast es nicht geschrieben, aber ich hoffe, dass die Charaktere IC geschrieben waren, bevor ich sie ein wenig verändert habe. Du hast völlig Recht: Aus den Büchern weiß man über viele Personen nur sehr wenig, was einem recht viel Freiraum gibt. Bist du eher ein Anhänger der Slytherin-Charaktere? Ich meine nur, wegen der Aufzählung... :D

Schriftstellerein als Beruf wäre nett, vielleicht eher nebenberuflich, denn es kann gut möglich sein, dass die FF so gern gelesen wird, nur weil es "Harry Potter" ist. Ich kann ja Bescheid geben, wenn es was werden sollte ;)

P.S.: An dieser Stelle auch meinen Dank für deine Review zu "Prince". (Fast) zu Tränen rühren zu können ist wirklich ein großes Lob.

Hallo **Lufa**,

liegt es vielleicht an deinem Browser, dass die Reviews immer flöten gehen? Das ist sehr schade, dass du dir immer doppelte Mühe machst. Ich hoffe, dir vergeht dabei nicht die Lust.

Ein Geschenk für Severus ist wirklich nicht leicht. Sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich gern ein Buch schenken, tut es nur nicht, weil er fest damit rechnet. Will sie etwa imponieren? Die Bücher, die er nicht kennt, interessieren ihn wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht. Fettnäpfe wären vorprogrammiert. Womöglich gehören ihm die Bibliotheken von Hamburg, Köln, München und Düsselforf ;)

Da magische Papier hat was von einem Chat-Programm, nur dass es auf ein Gegenüber beschränkt ist. Hat doch mal was...

Hi **Daniel**,

auch für eine kurze Review meinen Dank - schön zu wissen, dass du noch liest und die Kapitel dir gefallen. :)

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Von einem kleinen Ausflug kam Blaise mit seiner Tochter zurück ins Mungos. Der Wachmann ließ ihn ohne nähere Kontrolle hinein. Gleich auf dem Gang traf er auf Schwester Marie.

„Schwester?", sagte er, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nachdem sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, bat er höflich: „Wäre es wohl möglich Miss Parkinson zu besuchen?"

Marie nickte, machte dabei jedoch ein bekümmertes Gesicht. „Sicher, folgen Sie mir bitte."

Kaum hatte Marie die Tür zu Pansys Einzelzimmer geöffnet, stürmte auch schon Berenice hinein und hüpfte aufs Bett der leblos wirkenden Frau, der sie begeistert erzählte, wo sie heute gewesen waren.

„Wir waren in einem großen, weißen Haus, Mama, da waren lauter kleine Männer."

Weil Marie sehr verdutzt dreinschaute, erklärte Blaise: „Wir waren bei Gringotts."

„Oh schön! Konnte man Ihnen weiterhelfen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Man wollte mir zunächst nicht einmal Auskunft geben, geschweige denn ein paar Galleonen. Die Verliese meiner Mutter und mir sind nach unserem Verschwinden eingefroren worden. Ich benötige vom Ministerium die Bestätigung, dass ich am Leben bin, damit ich über mein Hab und Gut verfügen kann", erzählte Blaise nüchtern.

Marie blickte ihn entgeistert an, bevor sie schmunzeln musste. „Ich finde, dass Sie sehr lebendig aussehen." In diesem Moment fiel ihr ihre unglückliche Ausdrucksweise auf, so dass sie entschuldigend versicherte: „Tut mir wirklich Leid, das meinte ich nicht so."

Blaise winkte gelassen ab, bevor er weitererzählte. „Am Ende habe ich den Kobolden Brief und Siegel gegeben, dass ich mir eine Bestätigung vom Ministerium holen werde und gleich darauf alle Verliese der Familie Zabini auflösen würde."

„Und?"

Zum Fenster gehend sagte Blaise: „Wir sind nicht gerade arm, wissen Sie. Ich habe vom Direktor der Bank 10.000 Galleonen erhalten; die Unterlagen vom Ministerium kann ich nachreichen. Ich glaube, er hat mindestens elf Mal sehr deutlich verlauten lassen, dass dies auf reiner Kulanzbasis geschehen würde."

„Die haben Angst Sie als Kunden zu verlieren", stellte Marie richtig fest. „Was werden Sie nun tun, Mr. Zabini?"

Zu Pansy hinüberblickend betrachtete er seine Tochter, die sich neben ihre Mutter gelegt hatte und ihr die Ereignisse des Tages leise ins Ohr flüsterte, sich derweil einen Arm von Pansy um die eigene kleine Schulter gelegt hatte, um eine Umarmung nachzuahmen.

„Ich werde noch mit Professor Junot sprechen, inwiefern man etwas herausgefunden hat. Morgen werde ich zum Ministerium gehen, um die Erbschaft meiner Mutter einzufordern. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es keine Schwierigkeiten geben wird; ich habe ansonsten keine Bleibe." Blaise betrachtete weiterhin seine Tochter, bevor er Marie bat: „Würden Sie uns bitte ein wenig allein lassen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Zabini. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?" Er nickte, so dass sie das Zimmer verließ.

Als sich Blaise dem Bett näherte, da hörte er Berenice leise erzählen: „…und Zottelbär hab ich auch gesehen. Ich bin glatt durch ihn durchgelaufen!" Als die Kleine ihren Vater erblickte, da setzte sie sich im Bett auf, achtete aber darauf, dass der Arm ihrer Mutter danach in eine angenehm wirkende Position gebracht wurde.

Auf dem Bett Platz nehmend nahm Blaise die graue kalte Hand in seine und erzählte Pansy: „Du hast vielleicht eben einiges mitgehört. Ich habe ein paar Galleonen besorgt und werde morgen versuchen, so schnell wie möglich mein Haus zu bekommen, damit wir dort leben können." Er schluckte kräftig, um den Kummer zu verdrängen, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er sie nicht mitnehmen dürfte, sollte sie nicht geheilt werden. „Professor Junot hat heute einen Termin mit mir gemacht. Ich werde mir anhören, was sie über den Trank herausgefunden hat, der dir so zu schaffen macht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pansy, wenn die hier nicht vorankommen, dann habe ich genug Mittel, um die besten Tränkemeister anzuheuern. Die werden schon etwas finden." Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern und er war froh, dass Pansy es durch die geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen konnte. Berenice blickte ihn jedoch trübselig an. Seine Worte hatten sie traurig gemacht, weswegen sie die andere Hand ihrer Mutter nahm und sie mit beiden kleinen Händen umfasste und streichelte, ganz so wie ihr Vater es tat.

Nachdem Blaise sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er zu Pansy: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich erkundigen soll, ob man Gregory gefunden hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass man uns deswegen vielleicht noch etwas anhängt." Er seufzte. „Die Hochzeit von Draco und Susan war sehr schön. Ich wünschte, du wärst dabei gewesen. Es waren eine Menge Leute aus der Schule da, selbst Harry und Hermine, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Harry auf Dracos Hochzeit, aber nicht nur das. Draco hat verkündet, dass Harry Patenonkel für ihr Kind werden würde." Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er seine Gedanken nach einem kurzen Moment flüsternd wiedergab: „Wir haben einiges verpasst, Pansy."

Er haderte mit sich und entschloss sich dazu, Pansy nicht zu erzählen, dass auch ihre Mutter schon vor Jahren als vermisst gemeldet worden war und ihr Vater sich hier im Mungos auf der Janus-Thickey-Station befand, wo er sich nach einer lange zurückliegenden Auseinandersetzung mit Todessern nur schlecht erholte.

Berenice beobachtete ihren Vater, als der sich nach vorn beugte, um Pansy einen Augenblick lang – Wange an Wange – etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Mit einem breiten Lächeln beugte sich das Mädchen nach vorn, um ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen zu geben, bevor sie sagte: „Ich lieb dich auch."

Während sich Blaise nach einer Tasse Kaffee auf den Weg zu Professor Junot machte, griff Hermine zu ihrer Hälfte Papier, welches sie ordentlich in einer knickfesten Mappe und danach in ihrer Tasche verstaute, bevor sie sich vom vierten Stock auf den Weg in den Kerker machte. Auf den sich bewegenden Treppen im zweiten Stock bemerkte sie Harry, der gerade die Stufen hinunterkam.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Was machst du denn um die Uhrzeit hier? Du wohnst doch im Erdgeschoss", sagte sie und ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er einen äußerst zufriedenen und glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck innehatte, während er sich ihr näherte.

Sich vor sie stellend legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust und verkündete stolz: „Ich war heute Morgen Trauzeuge, Hermine!"

Sie riss ihre Augen ganz weit auf, fragte dann aber: „Wer?" Doch bevor er antworten konnte, tat sie es selbst, wenn auch unsicher: „Albus und Minerva?" Er nickte und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

Weiter oben hörte man ein Gemurmel, welches langsam lauter wurde, so dass Hermine und Harry ihre Köpfte drehten, um zu sehen, um wen es sich handelte. Albus, Minerva, Arthur und Severus kamen hinunter, während sie sich miteinander unterhielten; Severus hielt sich eher aus den Gesprächen hinaus und stellte das Schlusslicht der kleinen Gruppe dar.

Sie brauchte gar nicht zu fragen, da erklärte Harry schon: „Ich war Minervas Trauzeuge und Severus der von Albus. Die haben uns beide völlig überrascht; haben uns einfach abgeholt, ins Büro geführt und uns vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt." Er grinste und fügte hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich was dagegen gehabt hätte." Die vier hatten Harry und Hermine bereits gesehen, Albus, Minerva und Arthur grüßten jedoch erst, als sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten, an dem die beiden warteten.

Wegen der Vertrautheit zu Arthur, der für lange Zeit Hermines zukünftigen Schwiegervater dargestellt hatte, grüßten die beiden sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sagte: „Du siehst gut aus, Hermine."

Severus hatte sich hinter Albus und Minerva gehalten und stand nun auf der zweiten oder dritten Stufe, weswegen er die Personen auf dem Treppenabsatz gut überblicken konnte.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Hermine strahlend ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin, die ihr daraufhin den Ring an ihrem Finger zeigte und lächelnd nickte. Minerva anblickend deutete Hermine eine umarmende Geste an und fragte: „Darf ich?" Minervas Arme öffneten sich, um sich an ihrem großen Tag herzen zu lassen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute!"

„Danke, Hermine", sagte Minerva, bevor sie die Umarmung löste.

Während Arthur ein Gespräch mit Harry begonnen hatte, wandte sich Hermine an Albus, der sich nicht bitten lassen musste, denn der hob willkommen seine Arme, um sich von ihr drücken zu lassen. Albus war so groß gewachsen, dass ihre Wange einen Moment lang an der unteren Hälfte seines Brustbeins auf dem weichen Bart ruhte, während sie ihn kurz an sich drückte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen auch ganz herzlich gratulieren, Albus, und ich wünsche Ihnen beiden eine schöne Zeit zusammen", sagte Hermine und schaute dabei nochmals zu Minerva hinüber, der die Worte ebenfalls galten. Als sie wieder zu Albus blickte, bemerkte sie Severus hinter ihm und ihre Augen trafen sich einen kurzen Moment, bevor Severus zu Arthur und Harry hinüberschaute. Aus lauter Verlegenheit wandte sich Hermine erneut an Minerva und fragte: „Werden Sie Albus' Nachnamen annehmen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe weiterhin eine McGonagall", antwortete sie ehrlich und auch ein wenig stolz, während Albus zustimmend seine Hand an ihren Rücken legte.

Nickend offenbarte Hermine: „Ich würde meinen Namen auch behalten wollen." Es musste für jeden erkennbar sein, dass sie dieses Thema früher schon einmal mit Ron besprochen haben musste.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um die große Halle aufzusuchen und es schien, als hätte man Arthur eingeladen, in Hogwarts zu frühstücken. Hermine wartete einen Moment, um Severus zu begrüßen, doch der ging einfach mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen an ihr vorbei, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zu schenken.

„Severus?" Wie ein Cowboy es beim Kälberfangen mit seinem Lasso vollbringen konnte, so hatte Hermine ihn mit ihrer Stimme, auch wenn diese sehr leise gewesen war, davon abgehalten die Flucht zu ergreifen, denn er blieb auf der Stelle stehen und drehte sich um. Unsicher klingend grüßte sie: „Guten Morgen." Mehr nicht. Vor den anderen Anwesenden sprach sie ihn nicht wegen der Frage an, die er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden auf das magische Papier geschrieben haben musste, denn Hermine war erst gegen halb fünf schlafen gegangen; zu dieser Zeit stand noch nichts auf dem Bogen.

Er räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie mein ungehöriges Benehmen. Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen."

Sie lächelte milde und kam die paar Stufen zu ihm hinunter, so dass sie den Weg in geringem Abstand zu den anderen gemeinsam fortsetzen konnten.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie waren heute Morgen auch Trauzeuge", sagte sie.

„Es kam ein wenig überraschend, ja", bestätigte er.

„Mir gefällt, dass Minerva ihren Nachnamen behält", sagte Hermine nebenher.

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, allein schon wegen des Papierkrams."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das der einzige Grund, weswegen Sie dem zustimmen?", wollte sie wissen.

Er blickte sie nicht an, während er erklärte: „Ich wünschte, meine Mutter hätte ihren Namen behalten."

„Ja, 'Prince' hat was, aber 'Snape' hört sich auch nicht schlecht an", versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern.

„Mein Nachname hört sich schnippisch an."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Na, dann passt er..." Auf der Stelle verstummte sie wegen seines drohenden Blickes, der ihr sagte, sie solle es nicht wagen ihn zu verärgern. „War doch nur Spaß", versicherte sie kleinlaut.

Man konnte bereits die Türen zur großen Halle sehen, als Severus ihr mitteilte: „Wenn Sie heute Zeit hätten? Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini kommen heute Mittag kurz vorbei. Ich könnte Sie vorher ein wenig in die Materie einweisen, wenn Sie Interesse an dem Bluttrank haben."

Innerlich machte sie Luftsprünge, denn bisher hatte er sie so gut wie gar nicht in sein Projekt eingeweiht. „Ja, sehr gern. Wann soll ich bei Ihnen sein?"

Er schürzte die Lippen, als würde er überlegen, aber die Antwort kam viel zu schnell, denn er schlug vor: „Gleich nach dem Frühstück."

„Ja gut."

Nach dem Frühstück lief Harry Hermine hinterher, die mit Severus gerade die große Halle wieder verließ.

„Hermine?" Sie blieb stehen. „Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass ich mit Albus wegen Fawkes gesprochen habe. Er meinte, dass er mir die Feuerschale bringen lässt. Es wäre möglich, dass Fawkes sich nicht wohl fühlt und sich bald erneuern möchte."

„Das würde ich gern sehen, Harry! Das wäre das erste Mal für mich, bei der Wiedergeburt von einem Phönix dabei zu sein."

„Es ging das letzte Mal recht schnell", sagte Harry, der sich an den Zwischenfall in Albus' Büro erinnerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die Zeit dafür ausreicht dir Bescheid zu geben, wenn es soweit sein sollte."

„Versuch es einfach. Ich werde so schnell kommen wie es nur geht", legte ihm sie nahe.

„Okay, mache ich."

Kaum waren Hermine und Severus im Labor angekommen, da drückte er ihr auch schon eine Mappe in die Hand und forderte: „Lesen Sie."

Eigentlich wollte Hermine auf seine Magiefarbe zu sprechen kommen, die sich bei ihm aufgehellt hatte, als er am Tage des Ferienbeginns zwischen Remus und Harry am Frühstückstisch gesessen hatte. Sie wusste jedoch, denn sein Verhalten konnte sie seit langer Zeit schon richtig deuten, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment gekommen war, mit ihm darüber zu reden und so las sie seine Notizen.

Nach nur einer halben Stunde sagte sie erstaunt: „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wissen Sie, Severus, bei alledem, was sie bisher alles gemacht haben, da könnte man glatt meinen, die Vampir-Infektion wäre mit einem Fluch belegt." Er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Flüche kann man brechen."

„Sie wären nicht die Erste", begann er, während er seine Augen auf ein Pergament richtete, „die mit diesem Gedanken spielt. Den klügsten Köpfen war es bisher nicht möglich gewesen, in dieser Hinsicht Resultate zu erzielen. Ich befürchte, dass weder Sie noch ich dazu in der Lage wären." Nachdem er aufgeschaut hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Der Fluch, der auf einem Werwolf liegt, ist bis heute genauso rätselhaft wie der Fluch, der mit dem Biss eines Vampirs übertragen wird. Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, uns mit den Flüchen zu befassen, sondern das Leben der Betroffenen für sie selbst und für alle anderen angenehmer zu gestalten."

Hermine nickte, bevor sie erneut die Unterlagen überflog und dann fragte: „Sie schreiben hier, dass Sie mit Blut gearbeitet haben. Wessen Blut?"

„Was glauben Sie wohl?"

„Ihr eigenes." Er nickte bejahend. „Die Zutaten sind interessant! Worauf möchten Sie mit dem Trank am Ende hinaus, Severus?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ihnen wird aufgefallen sein, dass die meisten der verwendeten Zutaten von magischen Pflanzen stammen, die das Wort 'Blut' in ihrem Namen tragen, was natürlich kein Zufall ist. Mein Ziel ist es einen Trank herzustellen, der nur eine minimale Menge, im günstigsten Fall nicht mehr einen einzigen Tropfen Menschenblut enthält, dem Organismus jedoch das Gegenteil vorgaukelt." Severus nahm eine Ampulle in die Hand und näherte sich ihr, um sie ihr zu zeigen. Der Inhalt war nicht rötlich, sondern durchsichtig, fast farblos. „Das hier wird Mr. Sanguini den nächsten Monat lang testen." Hermine nahm die Ampulle entgegen und hörte genau zu, als Severus erklärte: „In diesem Trank befindet sich nur noch die zellfreie Flüssigkeit meines Blutes als Zutat."

„Blutplasma", sagte Hermine ganz richtig.

„Damit werde ich herausfinden, ob der Organismus des Vampirs eher auf die Zellen anspricht oder auf die im Blutplasma enthaltenen Fremdproteine, die der Vampir nicht mehr selbst herstellt. Darüber hinaus muss ich die Wirkungsdauer des Trankes in Erfahrung bringen."

Hermine überlegte kurz und fragte: „Wenn hier aber keine Zellen mehr vorhanden sind und Mr. Sanguini gerade diese benötigen sollte…"

„…wird er einen Rückschlag erleiden. Anders ist es nicht möglich zu prüfen, was sein Körper braucht, um sich gesättigt zu fühlen", vervollständigte er.

„Werden Sie ihm das sagen?"

„Natürlich werde ich! Ich arbeite mit ihm zusammen und mir liegt nicht daran, ihn oder seine Umgebung einer unnötigen Gefahr auszusetzen."

Es dauerte gar nicht lang, da waren Mr. Worple und Sanguini gekommen. Im Gegensatz zu den Mythen der Muggelwelt zerfiel Sanguini bei Sonnenlicht nicht zu Staub, wich beim Anblick eines Kreuzes nicht zurück und er konnte sein Existenz auch durch andere Dinge als durch einen durch das Herz getriebenen Pflock einbüßen, wenn sein Körper auch um einiges kräftiger und widerstandsfähiger war als der eines normalen Menschen. Hermine erinnerte sich sogar daran, wie Mr. Sanguini auf einer Weihnachtsparty von Professor Slughorn Pasteten zu sich genommen hatte, obwohl er wohl lieber über die hübschen jungen Mädchen hergefallen wäre.

Sie hatte Mr. Worple per Handschlag begrüßt, Sanguini jedoch nur freundlich zugenickt, wofür der sehr dankbar schien. Aufmerksam hörte sie zu, als die beiden abwechselnd über bestimmte Problematiken sprachen.

„Sanguini hat es übertrieben und fast vier Wochen lang gar kein Blut mehr zu sich genommen", erzählte Mr. Worple.

„Dann nehme ich an", begann Severus an Sanguini gerichtet, „dass Sie keinerlei 'Appetit' verspürt haben?"

Der gutaussehende Vampir antwortete gewissenhaft: „Normale Speisen schienen ausreichend und ich habe durch die Wirkung des Trankes nicht bemerkt, dass ich schwächer geworden bin."

„Er sah elend aus, ich hatte wirklich Angst", warf Mr. Worple erbost ein, bevor er seinen Freund besorgt musterte.

Severus streckte seinen Rücken und sprach mit lehrerhafter Stimme zu Sanguini: „Ich hatte Ihnen nahe gelegt, Ihrem Körper wenigstens alle zwei Wochen eine kleine Dosis Blut zuzuführen." Sanguini nickte und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Hermine wartete nur noch darauf, dass Severus ihm Hauspunkte abziehen würde. „Nichtsdestotrotz", fuhr Severus fort, „haben Sie mir einen großen Gefallen erwiesen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, den Trank so zu modifizieren, dass ein Vampir ihn – ähnlich wie ein Werwolf – nur einmal im Monat einnehmen muss und nicht täglich." Er blickte auf die Unterlagen, die Mr. Worple ihm gereicht hatte und fragte: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Sie mir persönlich mitteilen möchten?"

„Nein", sagte Mr. Worple kopfschüttelnd. „Alles andere haben wir genau notiert."

„Dann bedanke ich mich bei Ihnen für Ihre Kooperation." Severus näherte sich einem Schrank und zog ein Säckchen Galleonen hinaus, die Mr. Worple annahm, weil Sanguini sich nichts aus der Bezahlung zu machen schien. „Wir sehen uns Ende Januar. Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe kann es gut möglich sein, dass der neue Trank den Durst nicht unterdrückt. Sollte das der Fall sein, dann melden Sie sich unverzüglich!"

Die beiden Gäste hatten das Labor gerade mit dem Kästchen neuer Ampullen verlassen, da sagte Hermine: „Sanguini sah nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus."

„Er befürchtet, dass alles wie früher werden könnte; sich mindestens einmal am Tag mit frischem Blut versorgen zu müssen. Schon vor einigen Wochen hatte er mir gesagt, dass er den Trank selbst in seinem unfertigen Zustand weiterhin einnehmen würde, sogar bereit wäre dafür zu zahlen, sollte ich keine besseren Resultate erzielen können. Allein durch die Tests hat sein Leben sich gebessert", antwortete Severus mit fachkundiger Stimme.

Einen Moment lang dachte Hermine nach, bevor sie behutsam fragte: „Sind Mr. Worple und Sanguini…? Na ja…"

„Was sind Mr. Worple und Sanguini?", wiederholte er ungeduldig.

Hermine schalt sich selbst über solche Dinge nicht offen reden zu können, denn immerhin hielt sie sich für sehr offenherzig.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und fragte: „Sind die beiden ein Paar?"

Eine einzige Augenbraue wanderte für einen kurzen Moment nach oben, bevor er die Gegenfrage stellte: „Würde es Sie schockieren, sollte ich bejahen?"

„Nein", sagte sie ehrlich.

Die Unterlagen zusammenpackend erklärte Severus: „Sie sind kein Paar. Ihre sehr enge Zusammenarbeit ist für beide von großem Vorteil."

„Inwiefern? Ich meine, ich weiß dass Sanguini sich erhofft, dass er durch Ihren Trank irgendwann kein Blut mehr zu sich nehmen muss, aber wie profitiert Mr. Worple davon?"

„Diese Frage stellen Sie tatsächlich? Es müsste Ihnen geläufig sein, dass Worple der fachkundigste Vampirforscher auf der Welt ist. Jeder, der Bücher über Vampire benötigt, wird sich eines von ihm zulegen, vielleicht sogar die ganze Reihe. Sein erstes Werk 'Blutsbrüder' ist noch sehr oberflächlich gehalten, denn er musste vorsichtig sein; Vampire werden von der magischen Gesellschaft noch immer als minderwertig erachtet. Mit 'Blutsbrüder' hatte er sich an ein Tabuthema herangewagt, das ihn auch den Kopf hätte kosten können – nur im übertragenen Sinne in Bezug auf seine gesellschaftliche Stellung." Severus kam einige Schritte auf Hermine zu. „Aber um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen, inwiefern Mr. Worple von dieser ungewöhnlichen Verbindung profitiert… Es mag sich im ersten Moment grausam anhören, aber Mr. Worple macht mit Sanguini sein Geld. Sanguini hingegen profitiert von neuen Erkenntnissen, die Mr. Worple während seiner Forschung erlangt." Seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg legend fügte er amüsiert hinzu: „Zudem hat Sanguini in Mr. Worple einen festen Partner für die regelmäßige Blutzufuhr gefunden. Ein Preis, den Mr. Worple zu zahlen bereit ist. Er hatte deswegen auch das Pulver erfunden, welches Bisswunden wie die Ihre sehr schnell und ohne Komplikationen heilen lässt."

Nachdem er indirekt auf Mr. Caedes zu sprechen gekommen war ahnte Hermine, dass sie zwei rote Flecken auf den Wangen haben musste, doch Severus schien das zu amüsieren.

„Eine Art Symbiose also?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

Die Lippen spitzend schaute Severus einen Moment lang weg, während er nachdachte, bevor er zustimmte. „Ja, eine Symbiose; das Zusammenleben von zwei Individuen unterschiedlicher Art, die für beide von Vorteil ist. Es gibt leider eine Menge engstirniger Menschen, die verneinen, dass so eine Vergesellschaftung zwischen Vampir und Mensch möglich wäre – konservative, philiströse Klugredner, die eines Tages vergessen haben, was das Wort 'Fortschritt' bedeutet. Menschen, Hermine, mit denen auch Sie sich auseinander setzen werden müssen, wenn Sie der Öffentlichkeit Ihren Farbtrank vorstellen."

Sie schluckte aufgeregt, denn seine Worte hatten sie verunsichert. Er ging fest davon aus, dass sie von einigen Menschen wegen der Erkenntnisse, die ihr Trank ans Tageslicht gebracht hatte, angefeindet werden würde.

„Was Ihren Farbtrank betriff, Hermine", sagte er und sie hoffte, dass er das Gespräch suchen würde, um zu erfahren, welche Veränderungen sie bei ihm ausgemacht hatte. „Ich habe all Ihre Ergebnisse gelesen, auch die über die Muggel, die Mrs. Black getestet hat. Ich bin in gewisser Weise beruhigt, dass Ihre Eltern die Ausnahme zu sein scheinen." Hermine nickte zustimmend, denn bei keinem Muggel, dem Anne den Trank eingeflösst hatte, hatte es eine farbliche Reaktion gegeben. „Das lässt mich vermuten, dass es sich nur um sehr wenige Muggel handelt, die den Hauch von Magie innehaben, die sie durch den Vorgang der", einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich vergnügt, „Zeugung an ein gemeinsames Kind weitergeben können." Die roten Stellen auf Hermines Wagen frischten auf. „Sie sollten in Erwägung ziehen, all Ihre muggelgeborenen Freunde darum zu bitten, den Trank an deren Eltern testen zu dürfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenigstens ein Elternteil ein wenig Magie aufweisen wird."

Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er ihre Wangen betrachtete. Die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen herum konnte sie nicht missverstehen, denn er schien sehr amüsiert.

„Interessant wäre es auch zu erfahren", begann er mit ungewohnt lebendigen Augen, „welche Ergebnisse die Eltern von Squibs zeigen. Wenn eine magische Störung bei beiden oder einem Elternteil vorhanden wäre, könnte man den Verdacht hegen, dass diese mögliche Störung an die Squibs vererbt worden war." Ein schelmisches Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er ihr offenbarte: „Möglicherweise, aber das ist nur eine sehr vage Theorie, auf die ich gekommen bin, als ich mir nochmals die Ergebnisse von Ihren Eltern angesehen habe, könnte auch die vorhandene Zuneigung zwischen zwei Individuen eine Rolle spielen, die einen nicht unbedeutenden Aspekt auszumachen scheint." Weil sie fragend ihre Stirn runzelte, wurde er ein wenig deutlicher. „Einen nicht unbedeutenden Aspekt während des Akts."

So heiß fühlten sich ihre Wangen schon lange nicht mehr an. Sie befürchtete, dass sie bis zum Hals hinunter rot sein musste.

„Das machen Sie mit Absicht", kreidete sie ihm an und er wagte es tatsächlich zu grinsen.

„Vielleicht mag ich die Farbe in Ihrem Gesicht?", wiegelte er kess ab.

„Wo wir gerade von 'Farbe' sprechen…" Hermine war bereit zurückzuschießen.

„Sie können mir schriftlich Antwort geben. Heute würde ich gern…"

Sie unterbrach ihn perplex und wiederholte ungläubig: „Schriftlich?"

„Schriftlich", bestätigte er.

„Das ist doch Unfug, Severus. Wir können auch darüber reden, das ist viel einfacher." Sie hatte nicht vor, dass ihre Stimme so weinerlich klingen sollte.

„Ich habe weder Lust noch Zeit mich mit Dingen zu befassen, die ich an andere delegiert habe."

Gerade setzte Hermine dazu an sich Luft zu machen, da klopfte es unerwartet. Nach einem knappen „Herein" öffnete sich die Tür und Albus trat herein, gefolgt von Blaise Zabini, der beide höflich grüßte.

Gleichermaßen verwundert über diesen Besuch brauchten weder Severus noch Hermine nach dem Begehr zu fragen, denn Albus erklärte: „Mr. Zabini ist zu mir gekommen, weil er von Professor Junot erfahren hat, dass die erste und bisher leider wohl auch einzige Antwort mit einem hilfreichen Hinweis in Bezug auf das Leiden von Miss Parkinson aus Hogwarts stammte. Da ich mich der Anfrage aus dem Mungos nicht persönlich angenommen hatte, wollte ich Mr. Zabini mit seinem Anliegen gern Ihnen beiden anvertrauen." Albus hielt die Etikette und verwandte die höfliche Anrede bei Hermine und Severus.

„Ich würde sehr gern mit Ihnen reden, Professor Snape", sagte Blaise zu seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer, der ihm bejahend zunickte.

Während Albus sich wieder verabschiedete, bot Severus dem dunkelhäutigen jungen Mann einen Platz an.

„Wo ist deine Tochter?", fragte Hermine vertraut, denn auf der Hochzeit von Draco und Susan hatte sie ihn ein wenig näher kennen gelernt; hatte ihn an diesem einen Tag besser kennen gelernt als in den ganzen Jahren, in denen sie mit ihm zur Schule gegangen war.

„Als Professor Dumbledore mich hergeführt hat, sind wir auf Harry und Ginny gestoßen. Sie hatten den Kinderwagen dabei und wollten spazieren gehen. Berenice ist von dem Baby ganz fasziniert." Er lächelte, aber er schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen.

„Die beiden passen auf sie auf?", fragte Hermine nach.

Blaise nickte zögerlich, bevor er in den Raum hinein sagte: „Hogwarts ist sicher." Es klang so, als wollte er sich selbst Mut zusprechen. „Und wenn ich jemandem vertrauen darf, dann Harry. Er hat immerhin für Frieden gesorgt." Hermine hörte deutlich heraus, dass er anderen Menschen vertrauen wollte, er aber dennoch große Probleme damit zu haben schien.

„Mr. Zabini", begann Severus mit ruhiger Stimme, „Sie haben uns offensichtlich wegen 'Schlafes Bruder' aufgesucht. Inwiefern können wir Ihnen weiterhelfen."

Blaise nickte und zog einige Unterlagen aus seinem Umhang, bevor er erläuterte: „Man hat durch eine Blutuntersuchung feststellen können, welche Zutaten sich in dem Trank befunden haben, der für Miss Parkinsons Zustand verantwortlich ist." Severus hielt seine Hand entgegen und erwartete die Unterlagen, die sein ehemaliger Schüler ihm ohne Umschweife gab.

Severus las die Unterlagen, bevor er sagte: „Was genau möchten Sie von uns?"

„Ich möchte Sie bitten herauszufinden, wie der Trank verändert worden ist, damit man einen Gegentrank brauen kann. Professor Junot meinte, die Kapazitäten des Mungos seien sehr beschränkt und dass man Hilfe von außerhalb anfordern müsste. Ich dachte, ich nehme das selbst in die Hand." Bevor Severus etwas fragen konnte, fügte Blaise sehr aufgeregt klingend hinzu: „Weder Professor Slughorn noch das Ministerium hat bisher auf die Anfrage reagiert, während Sie beide innerhalb kürzester Zeit nicht nur den Trank, sondern auch die Zutaten von 'Schlafes Bruder' nennen konnten. Wie Sie den Unterlagen von Professor Junot entnehmen können, sind die von Ihnen genannten Zutaten identisch mit denen, die im Blut von Pansy…" Blaise war so aufgeregt, dass er sich verhaspelte, so dass er ein paar Mal tief durchatmete, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Es sind aber noch Restbestände von anderen Zutaten gefunden worden, die möglicherweise darauf hindeuten könnten, inwieweit der Trank verändert worden war."

Severus nickte, blickte erneut auf die Unterlagen des Krankenhauses und sagte, als er seinen dünnen Zeigefinger auf eine der gefundenen Inhaltsstoffe legte: „Ich werde Harry bemühen müssen."

Hermine stutzte. „Wieso Harry?"

Sie anblickend erklärte er mit besonnener Stimme: „Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass ich Gewebeproben eines Basilisken in den Tiefen von Hogwarts finden werde, doch die Kammer kann ich nicht öffnen."


	156. Kammer ohne Schrecken

Hallo **Leandriel**,

ein Cliffhanger war das Ende des letzten Kapitels aber nicht oder? Schön zu wissen, dass es spannend bleibt :D

Die Charaktere betreffend finde ich gerade die Malfoys sehr interessant, würde mich selbst aber nicht als "Fan" bezeichnen. Die von dir genannten Gründe sind es, die sie so reizvoll machen. Es gab einige Stellen in den Büchern, wo ich mir dachte, dass besonders Draco nicht durch und durch böse sein kann. Ein arroganter Mistkerl? Durchaus, aber kein von Grund auf völlig herzloser Typ.

Ich habe immer vermutet, die Malfoys handeln ausschließlich für ihren eigenen Vorteil. Die Bücher - aus Harrys Sicht - konnten da natürlich keinen Einblick in die Gedankenwelt der Malfoys und von Snape geben. Buch 7 kenne ich ja noch immer nicht, aber ich habe erfahren, dass die Malfoys am Ende wohl genauso gehandelt haben, wie ich sie immer eingeschätzt hatte - die Familie geht vor. Dass mit Snape und Lily "irgendwas" war, rumorte ja schon kräftig nach der Denkarium-Szene in Band 5. Das unerschütterliche Vertrauen Dumbledores in Snape war einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn nie für böse gehalten habe. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Albus sich in ihm irren sollte.

Es ist für mich sehr interessant (und ich freue mich wirklich), dass Blaise und Pansy so gut ankommen. :) Viele Fans regen sich gern auf, wenn Nebencharaktere aus den Büchern in FFs eine größere Rolle spielen, aber dafür ist es ja auch nur eine Fanfiction.

Hi **Daniel**,

so ein Schicksal wie das von Pansy lässt wohl keinen kalt, nicht mal Snape. Bei ihm wird sicherlich auch eine große Rolle spielen, ein solches "Zaubertrankrätsel" zu lösen, ist ja genau sein Ding. Hermine als Heilerin wird bestimmt vom Ehrgeiz angetrieben, aber nicht nur in Bezug auf Pansys Problem, sondern auch auf Severus'.

Hopkins? Oh ja, es wurde ruhig um ihn. Keine Sorge, der Mann ist nicht untergetaucht. Seine kommenden Auftritte werden hoffentlich... ich weiß nicht... irritieren oder vielleicht sogar schockieren. :D Der Mann wird nicht locker lassen.

Hallo **Lufa**,

ungeploppte Reviews sind mir die liebsten :)  
Nicht auf uns böse sein wegen dem armen Snape. Seine Entwicklung, spätestens das Ende der FF wird den Leser für Severus' Leidensweg entschädigen.

Bei Blaise wusste man bei den Büchern anfangs nicht einmal, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist. Ich kenne FFs, wo er als Mädchen dargestellt wurde. Über Nebencharaktere aus den Büchern zu lesen ist vielen leider genauso ein Gräusel wie OCs, aber ich sehe an euren Reaktionen, dass wohl die Hauptsache die Spannung ist und das ist wirklich schön zu wissen. Was Blaise und Pansy mit Gregory zu tun hatten, wird sich im Laufe der FF noch klären, aber nur nebenbei - ist ja nur eine Nebenhandlung.

Hermine wird das mit Albus und Minerva wahrscheinlich sogar romantisch finden, auch wenn sie es nicht sagt. Für die beiden freut sie sich aber wirklich. Genauso freut sie, dass Severus sie als gleichwertig sieht, denn sonst hätte er sie nicht mit seiner Forschung vertraut gemacht.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Eine der Zutaten, die in der Blutprobe von Pansy Parkinson gefunden worden war und die von dem von Bellatrix Lestrange modifizierten Trank namens „Schlafes Bruder" herrühren musste, stammte laut der Untersuchung des Mungos von einem Basilisk. Es war äußerst selten, Material dieser Riesenschlange in die Finger zu bekommen, was natürlich damit zusammenhing, dass man sich dieser magischen Kreatur nicht nähern konnte, ohne das Risiko einzugehen versteinert, vergiftet oder verschlugen zu werden. Zudem wusste man kaum etwas über die Existenz dieser Schlangen, die einem Hühnerei entsprangen, wenn eine Kröte es ausgebrütet hatte. Alle anderen in der Blutprobe gefundenen Restbestände von Trankzutaten zählten nicht zu den ungewöhnlichen, jedoch zu den schwarzmagischen; Severus kannte sie alle.

„Professor Snape?" Blaise wartete, bis er angesehen wurde. „Dürfte ich Sie wohl einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Beleidigt darüber, dass sie ausgeschlossen wurde, war Hermine nicht, aber neugierig und so beobachtete sie, wie Severus und Blaise sich in eine Ecke des Labors begaben, um miteinander zu reden.

„Mr. Zabini?" Severus hielt sich kurz und forderte den jungen Mann, einst einer seiner besten Schüler, dazu auf zur Sache zu kommen.

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob Sie eventuell etwas von dem Verbleib meiner ehemaligen Mitschüler wissen", fragte Blaise verdächtig oberflächlich. Severus blickte ihn einen Moment lang mit regungsloser Miene an und Blaise konnte dem Augenkontakt nicht standhalten, weswegen er kurz zur Wand schaute.

Einmal tief durchatmend sagte Severus: „Ich nehme an, dass Sie sich über das Schicksal eines bestimmten Schülers oder einer bestimmten Schülerin erkundigen möchten. Es wäre daher wesentlich einfacher und vor allem könnte ich Ihnen viel zügiger eine Antwort geben, wüsste ich, um wen es sich spezifisch handelt."

Severus hatte mitten ins Schwarze getroffen, was er an dem Gesichtsausdruck des dunkelhäutigen jungen Mannes genau erkennen konnte, denn es war Unsicherheit zu sehen und auch ein wenig Furcht.

Nachdem Blaise einmal kräftig geschluckt hatte, schaute er zunächst zu Hermine hinüber, die in den Unterlagen des Mungos vertieft schien, bevor er sein Gegenüber anblickte und zaghaft offenbarte: „Ich meine Mr. Gregory Goyle."

Mit ruhiger, dennoch fordernder Stimme fragte Severus langsam: „Mr. Goyle junior? Glauben Sie, ich pflege weiterhin so einen Umgang oder…?"

„Nein!", beruhigte Blaise schnell und etwas eingeschüchtert, obwohl Severus sich Mühe gegeben hatte nicht angsteinflössend zu wirken. „Ich denke nur", begann Blaise mit nicht sehr fester Stimme, „dass Sie über solche Dinge informiert sein könnten. Wenn nicht…"

„Darf ich fragen", unterbrach Severus, „warum Sie sich für das Schicksal von Mr. Goyle interessieren?"

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Blaise mit sich im Zwiespalt stand. Einerseits wollte er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ehrlich gegenüber sein, denn immerhin hatte der – das wusste Blaise aus den alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten – den Orden des Merlin erhalten; erster Klasse. Andererseits befürchtete er, dass man Pansy und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen könnte.

„Mr. Zabini", sagte Severus mit ungewohnt vertraulicher Stimme. „Sie brauchen nicht zu mutmaßen, dass ich Sie – weshalb auch immer – beim Ministerium anschwärzen werde. Ich habe Mr. Goyle vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gesehen, doch bevor ich Ihnen Informationen gebe, die äußerst vertraulich sind, muss ich erfahren…"

„Wir haben ihn getroffen", brach es auch Blaise heraus. „Zuerst bin ich Pansy über den Weg gelaufen. Wir hatten beide das gleiche Ziel: ein Gutshof in Peninver, der unter Fidelius stehen sollte, ein Zufluchtsort." Blaise redete so schnell, dass er sich verhaspelte. „Eine ganz schöne Strecke zu Fuß, aber das Ministerium und die Todesser haben alle Apparationen überwacht, alle Zauberstabnutzungen registriert… Wir haben auf dem Weg Gregory gefunden. Er war in einem schrecklichen Zustand gewesen. Sein Vater hätte das getan, sagte er. Wir haben ihn mitgenommen." Aufgeregt atmend beteuerte Blaise: „Erst als wir ihn gebadet haben, da haben wir gesehen, dass er das dunkle Mal trägt. Wir wussten nicht, dass er ein Todesser war. Hätten wir ihn einfach zurückgelassen, dass wäre er gestorben." Nun viel bestimmender fügte Blaise hinzu: „Das kann man uns nicht zur Last legen!"

„Ich, Mr. Zabini, bin nun wirklich der Letzte, der Ihnen Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft zum Vorwurf machen würde." Die paar Worte hatten bei Blaise wahre Wunder bewirkt, denn er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. „Was ist mit Mr. Goyle geschehen?" Severus fragte sehr behutsam, er wollte nicht drängen.

Blaise fuhr sich durchs kurze, naturgewellte Haar und blickte zu Boden, um sich die Erlebnisse ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen.

„Wir waren in der Nähe von Minard Castle, als wir uns völlig unvorhergesehen mitten in einem Gefecht wiederfanden."

„Ein Gefecht? Sind Ihnen Todesser gefolgt?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Ja und nein, anfangs sind sie uns gefolgt, aber wir haben uns versteckt; die müssen uns überholt haben. Wir ahnten, dass die allen Zauberern und Hexen auflauerten, die auf dem Weg nach Peninver waren, um dort Unterschlupf zu finden. Unsere Verfolger, es waren drei Männer und eine Frau, sind auf ein paar Muggel gestoßen", Blaise' Augen wurden ganz groß und seine Stimme zeugte von Respekt, „und ich schwöre, ich habe nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen, dass ein paar Muggel sich nicht nur vorsätzlich mit Todessern angelegt haben, sondern sie auch bezwingen konnten."

Völlig ungläubig fragte Severus nach: „Die Muggel haben gewonnen?"

Blaise nickte. „Die vier hatten sich in ein abgelegenes Haus gerettet, aber das hat nichts gebracht. Die Muggel haben mit seltsamen Gegenständen geworfen; es war wahnsinnig laut gewesen. Hat nicht lange gedauert, da stand das Haus bereits in Flammen. Immer wieder knallte es, sogar die Wände sind eingestürzt, überall war Rauch. Die Todesser waren auf so einen Widerstand überhaupt nicht vorbereitet." Tief ein- und ausatmend schilderte Blaise, der sichtlich bewegt war: „Wir waren mittendrin: Vor uns war das Haus, aus dem die vier Todesser sich mit Flüchen zu wehren versuchten und hinter uns war der aufgebrachte Mob. Wir selbst lagen auf dem Boden und hofften, dass die Büsche undurchsichtig genug wären, damit man uns nicht sehen würde."

Sich daran erinnernd, wie er sich zusammen mit Pansy und Gregory wie verängstigte Kaninchen auf den Boden gepresst hatte, ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

„Als es vorbei war, schlugen die Flammen meterhoch. Es flogen keine Flüche mehr durch die Luft. Die Muggel hätten uns beinahe gefunden, aber wir konnten fliehen. Zu spät haben wir bemerkt, dass Gregory nicht mit uns mithalten konnte; sein Bein war noch nicht ganz verheilt." Nur mit einem Flüstern erzählte Blaise zu Ende. „Die Muggel haben Gregory mitgenommen und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun, nichts! Wenn schon Todesser gegen die keine Chance hatten, was hätten wir schon gegen die anrichten können?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er Reue empfinden, bevor er schuldgeplagt erzählte: „Es war Pansys Idee gewesen zurückzugehen und die Zauberstäbe von zwei Todessern gegen unsere zu tauschen, damit man glauben würde, wir wären tot. Sie hoffte, wir hätten unsere Ruhe, wenn von unserem Ableben berichtet werden würde. Es war auch ihre Idee, Peninver links liegen zu lassen und uns stattdessen auf dem Herrensitz der Malfoys zu verstecken, weil sie das Haus betreten konnte, aber so schön wir uns auch alles ausgemalt hatten – wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass einer der Todesser noch lebte, wenn auch nicht mehr lange. Als Pansy seinen Zauberstab genommen hatte, da hat er sie mit etwas in den Rücken gestochen." Mit zittriger Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Da war sie schon schwanger."

„Haben Sie Mr. Shacklebolt davon unterrichtet?" Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Blaise auch verbal. „Dann rate ich Ihnen, den Auror aufzusuchen und ihm Ihr Erlebnis zu schildern. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie nichts befürchten müssen, im Gegenteil. Mr. Goyle wird womöglich von Ihrer Aussage profitieren."

„Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ich befürchte, es geht ihm nicht sonderlich gut, aber mir steht in diesem Fall nicht zu, Ihnen nähere Informationen zu geben. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass er sich im Krankenhaus befindet. Es wird für ihn gesorgt."

Nickend beließ es Blaise bei dem Hinweis seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers und nahm sich vor, morgen im Ministerium nicht nur das Haus seiner Mutter einzufordern, sondern auch ein Gespräch mit Kingsley Shacklebolt zu suchen.

Im Erdgeschoss betrat Rosmerta soeben – nach vorheriger Ankündigung beim Direktor – die Schule, um Remus aufzusuchen. Sie traf auf Harry, der sich bereiterklärt hatte, sie bis in den vierten Stock zu begleiten. Sie unterhielten sich nett über dieses und jenes, bis sie Remus' Tür erreicht hatten.

„Danke Harry, ich werde nun…" Rosmerta kam nicht dazu auszureden, denn die Tür wurde geöffnet und Remus erschrak, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, hier jemanden anzutreffen.

„Rosmerta? Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er erstaunt und doch erfreut über ihren Besuch.

„Es geht um…" Sie hielt inne und blickte zu Harry hinüber, der den Wink verstand und sich verabschiedete.

„Komm doch rein", bat Remus und er bot ihr gleich darauf einen Platz an. „Um was geht es?"

„Es geht um…" Sie seufzte. Was sie zu sagen hatte fiel ihr offenbar nicht leicht. „Remus, du bist mir ein guter Angestellter und ein lieber Freund. Das Problem ist, dass ich dich aus rein finanzieller Sicht gar nicht hätte einstellen dürfen, aber ich dachte, mit dem Weihnachtsgeschäft und den zusätzlichen Einnahmen bekomme ich das auf die Reihe."

„Das Weihnachtsgeschäft ist ins Wasser gefallen", kombinierte Remus korrekt, denn Hogsmeade war noch immer nicht freigegeben.

„Die Auroren wollen morgen das Dorf wieder in die Hände des Bürgermeisters legen, damit wir wenigstens das neue Jahr im eigenen Heim feiern können. Mir fehlen die Einnahmen, Remus. Ich werde dich nicht bezahlen können", gestand sie ihm wehmütig. „Dabei bist du der beste Koch, den ich jemals hatte."

Aufgrund ihrer anerkennenden Worte lächelte Remus milde. Er war ihr nicht böse; wie könnte er auch. Es war nie vorgesehen, dass er lange in den Drei Besen bleiben sollte. Ursprünglich hatte er dort Unterschlupf gesucht, um Hogwarts vor den Muggeln zu schützen. Das Angebot, bei ihr zu arbeiten, hatte sich aus einer Laune heraus entwickelt.

„Ich werde schon etwas anderes finden", sagte er mit warmer Stimme, um ihr jegliches Schuldgefühl zu nehmen, doch er belog sich selbst, denn noch immer waren Werwölfe gesellschaftlich minderwertige Wesen, die die meisten Menschen nicht in ihrer Nähe wollten.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Remus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich weiterhin beschäftigen, aber ich möchte dich auch nicht ausnutzen, indem ich dir weniger Lohn gebe. Es ist so verfahren…"

Den Kopf langsam schüttelnd versicherte er: „Bitte, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich werde schon irgendwo unterkommen."

Das mitleidige Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht war mit tiefem Bedauern durchzogen. Sie wollte Remus weiterhin ihren Kellner und Koch nennen dürfen, aber die Finanzen ließen das nicht zu. Sie seufzte, bevor sie es wagte, näher an ihn heranzutreten, um ihn ein wenig zögernd zu umarmen. An seine Halsbeuge flüsternd versprach sie: „Ich mache das irgendwie wieder gut."

Er erwiderte die freundschaftliche Umarmung, bevor er nochmals beteuerte, dass sie sich um ihn keine Gedanken zu machen braucht.

Die Umarmung lösend fragte er: „Morgen ist Hogsmeade wieder zugänglich?"

„Ja, ich werde den ersten Tag wohl mit Putzen verbringen müssen", sagte sie scherzend, doch sie war sich bewusst darüber, dass sie ihm mit ihrem erzwungenen Lächeln nicht vorgaukeln könnte, die Situation mit ihm würde sie kalt lassen.

„Ich könnte dir helfen." Sein ehrliches Angebot machte sie sprachlos und es berührte sie, in Remus einen Menschen zu sehen, der uneigennütziger nicht sein konnte. Er bot ihr seine Hilfe an, obwohl sie ihm gerade eben hatte kündigen müssen.

Nachdem Rosmerta gegangen war, wollte Remus unbedingt mit jemandem reden; nicht darüber, dass er wieder unbeschäftigt war. Er wollte einfach nur bei jemandem sein und da Tonks arbeiten musste, ging er hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, um bei Harry und Ginny vorbeizusehen.

„Hi Remus, komm rein", grüßte Ginny freundlich.

Neben Harry befand sich noch das kleine Mädchen im Zimmer, welches Remus auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Draco und Susan gesehen hatte. Berenice hielt, wenn auch mit Harrys Hilfe, Nicholas auf dem Arm und Harry lächelte Remus breit an.

„Hallo zusammen, ich dachte, ich schaue mal vorbei. Ihr störe doch hoffentlich nicht?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Ich habe eben erfahren, dass Hogsmeade morgen von den Auroren freigegeben wird."

„Das wird aber auch Zeit", sagte Harry, der eine Hand an Nicholas gewindelten Po hielt, damit Berenice ihn nicht fallen lassen würde. „Die armen Menschen mussten schon Weihnachten irgendwo anders feiern, da sollten sie wenigstens zu Silvester Zuhause sein dürfen."

Sich setzend blickte Remus kurz zu Fawkes hinüber und bemerkte die große, feuerfeste Schale darunter. „Hast du mit Albus über Fawkes gesprochen?"

„Ja, hab ich, aber viel hatte er mir nicht sagen können, außer dass Fawkes vielleicht bald seine Wiedergeburt feiert, deswegen auch die Schale unter seiner Stange."

Ginny hatte eine Flasche mit Milch erwärmt und Harry forderte Berenice dazu auf, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, damit sie Nicholas füttern könnte. Er legte ihr den Jungen locker halb auf den Schoß, halb in den Arm und schaute einen Moment dabei zu, wie der Kleine gierig die Milch trank. Erst seit wenigen Tagen bekam er zusätzlich das Fläschchen.

Seine Augen von diesem beruhigenden Anblick nur schwer lösen könnend wandte sich Remus an Ginny. „Bei dir auch alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles bestens!", bestätigte sie ihm gut gelaunt.

Ein angenehm leises Plop war zu hören, bevor Wobbel im Wohnzimmer erschien. Er wollte gerade das Wort an Harry richten, da bemerkte er Remus und Berenice, weswegen er innehielt.

„Verzeihen Sie vielmals, ich möchte nicht stören", sagte der Elf reumütig.

„Seit wann störst du?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Setz dich doch, möchtest du auch einen Tee?"

Wobbel nickte und nahm neben Remus auf der anderen Couch Platz. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, um Wobbel magisch eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Wobbel gedankenverloren den Kopf schüttelte, als der dabei zusah, wie die Kanne sich vom Tisch hob und sich über eine leere Tasse positionierte, doch er wunderte sich nur einen kurzen Moment über Wobbels Verhalten.

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Sie sind viel zu gut zu mir", sagte Wobbel, der die in der Luft schwebende Tasse entgegennahm.

„Und?", hörte Wobbel es von seiner Seite. Als er Remus anblickte, fragte der ehrlich interessiert: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen, Sir. Mittlerweile kann ich auch mit der vielen Freizeit umgehen, auch wenn ich mich manchmal noch langweile." Harry rollte mit den Augen, doch außer Ginny sah es niemand.

Remus griff zu seiner eigenen Tasse und fragte, bevor er einen Schluck zu sich nahm: „Womit gestaltest du deine Freizeit?"

„Ich… ähm… Ich helfe manchmal in der Küche aus, Sir." Wobbel pustete verlegen in seine Tasse, obwohl der Tee nicht zu heiß war.

Stutzend wiederholte Remus: „Du hilfst in deiner Freizeit in der Küche." Wobbel nickte, blickte Remus dabei jedoch nicht an, sondern versuchte mit großen Augen seine Teetasse zu hypnotisieren.

Mittlerweile war Berenice mit dem Fläschchengeben fertig, weswegen Harry sich ein Tuch über die Schulter legte, um dem Jungen mit sanftem Klopfen ein Bäuerchen zu entlocken. Es kamen zwei. Harry brachte den Jungen ins Bett und während er sich im Schlafzimmer aufhielt, da klopfte es. Nachdem Ginny die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte sie zunächst in die dunklen Augen von Blaise, der ein wenig besorgt schien. Hinter ihm standen Severus und Hermine, so dass Ginny alle drei hineinbat.

„Papa", hörte man Berenice fröhlich rufen und die Sorge aus Blaise' Gesicht verschwand mit einem Mal.

„Danke, dass ihr kurz auf sie aufgepasst habt", sagte er, während seine Tochter sich bereits an sein Bein klammerte. Sie war auf der vergangenen Hochzeitsfeier das erste Mal in ihrem Leben von ihrem Vater getrennt gewesen – heute das zweite Mal.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht", versicherte Ginny, die einmal kurz zu Berenice hinunterblickte, bevor sie sich der anderen Gäste annahm und mit einem Nicken grüßte: „Hermine, Professor Snape!"

„Miss Weasley", grüßte Severus zurück, der wegen der vielen Leute im Wohnzimmer schon beinahe wieder gegangen wäre.

Sich wie Zuhause fühlend fragte Hermine: „Ist Harry da?"

„Ja, er kommt gleich wieder. Nehmt doch bitte Platz."

„Nein danke, ich muss gehen", lehnte Blaise ab. „Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Bestell Harry einen Gruß von mir."

Ginny hatte Blaise verabschiedet und sich zurück zur Couch begeben. Severus beobachtete, wie Hermine sich neben ihre Freundin setzte. Auf der Couch gegenüber saß Remus und der Elf. Er selbst wollte neben niemandem Platz nehmen.

„Hallo Severus", grüßte Remus, nachdem ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Lupin." Zum Gruß folgte ein verspanntes Nicken.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Professor", bat Ginny erneut.

„Nein danke." Severus klang sehr angespannt. „Ich möchte mit Harry sprechen."

Kaum sprach man von ihm, kam Harry auch schon aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus, blieb stehen und blickte kurz überrascht drein, bevor er strahlte und sagte: „Kaum ist man mal fünf Minuten weg…"

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?", fragte Severus steif.

„Sicher, um was geht es denn?"

„Ich benötige Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens."

Ein Schauer lief Ginny den Rücken hinunter und ihr Gesicht wurde ganz bleich.

„Was wollen Sie denn da?", fragte Harry ihn skeptisch, doch es war Hermine, die ihm Antwort gab.

„Wir müssen uns den Basilisk ansehen. Eventuell benötigen wir etwas von den Überresten."

Die Unterhaltung hatte Remus natürlich aufmerksam verfolgt, weswegen er wissen wollte: „Wofür?"

„Was interessiert Sie das?", herrschte Severus ihn an, weswegen Remus einmal die Schultern hob und senkte und sich dazu entschloss, den Mund zu halten.

„Man hat bei Pansy Rückstände von den Trankzutaten im Blut gefunden. Da war etwas vom Basilisk mit dabei und wir müssen herausfinden, was genau das war."

„Der wird längst verrottet sein", mutmaßte Harry.

„Es ist aber auch möglich", widersprach Severus, „dass durchaus verwertbare Reste zu finden wären. Es könnte zudem sein, dass der Verwesungsprozess eines solchen Tieres langsamer vonstatten geht, wie zum Beispiel bei der weiblichen Acromantula. Die magische Zusammensetzung des Gifts – und ein Basilisk hat davon nicht gerade wenig im Körper – kann einen Kadaver konservieren." Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor Severus sagte: „Wären Sie so freundlich?"

„Was, etwa jetzt?"

„Nicht nur Miss Parkinson würde es Ihnen danken."

Zu Ginny blickend sah er sie ermutigend nicken, bevor er zusagte: „Na gut, gehen wir."

Unerwartet stand Remus auf und fragte: „Darf ich mitkommen?"

„Das wird kein Abenteuerausflug, Lupin", spottete Severus.

„Bitte! Ich würde die Kammer gern mal sehen. Ich habe immer nur von ihr gehört. Ich bin auch ganz still", versicherte Remus mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Gerade wollte Severus ihm das Wort zum Tage geben, da sagte Hermine heiter: „Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen." Entgeistert blickte er seine Schülerin an, doch er hielt nicht dagegen.

Vom Erdgeschoss gingen die vier hinauf in den ersten Stock, um die Mädchentoilette aufzusuchen, in welcher sich der Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens befand. An dem Waschbecken mit dem nicht funktionierenden Wasserhahn blieb Harry stehen und blickte Severus an.

„Worauf warten Sie noch, Harry. Zischeln Sie endlich ein wenig", forderte sein Kollege neckend.

Gelassen entgegnete Harry: „Wozu sollte ich eigentlich mitkommen? Das können Sie doch ganz gut selbst."

Bevor Severus' etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach Harry Parsel und jedem lief bei den Schlangenlauten eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Ein kratzendes Geräusch war zu hören, bevor die Waschbecken sich in Bewegung setzten und ein schwarzes Loch preisgaben, das in dunkle Tiefen führte.

„Was haben Sie auf Parsel gesagt?", wollte Severus nebenher wissen.

„Sesam, öffne dich!"

„Tatsächlich?"

Harry nickte. „Es reagiert nur auf Parsel an sich; es ist völlig egal, was ich sage." Er blickte Hermine an und sagte: „Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß."

„Moment", sagte Severus aufhaltend, denn Harry wollte bereits gehen.

„Nein, Severus", nörgelte er, „ich will nicht nochmal da runter."

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm und sagte: „Bitte, es wäre gut, wenn du uns den Weg weisen könntest."

Laut seufzend machte Harry seinem Unmut kund, so dass Severus ihm ins Gedächtnis rief: „Es ist nur noch eine Kammer. Der 'Schrecken' existiert schon lange nicht mehr."

„Es ist trotzdem kein Vergnügungspark. Es ist eklig da unten. Überall liegen Knochen und es stinkt – und jetzt stinkt es wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr bei dem riesigen Basilisk, der seit Jahren da unten verrottet."

„Dann schildern Sie uns den Weg", forderte Severus.

„Also, ganz unten sind zig Gänge. Sie müssen sich", er dachte angestrengt nach und war sich unsicher, „rechts halten?"

„War das eine Frage?", stichelte Severus amüsiert.

Harry seufzte. „Ich werde es wissen, wenn ich die Gänge sehe."

„Weswegen Sie uns gern begleiten werden", stellte Severus klar.

„Ich muss sowieso mitkommen", rief sich Harry ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Es gibt nämlich noch einen Eingang, der sich nur mit Parsel öffnen lässt."

„Nach Ihnen", sagte Severus überaus höflich, während er mit einem Arm eine einladende Geste zum dunklen Abflussrohr machte. Harry verzog das Gesicht, bevor er als Erster den Zugang zur Kammer betrat.

Wenige Kilometer entfernt in Malfoy Manor bereitete Draco zusammen mit seiner Mutter eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit vor, die er mit Susan zu sich nehmen wollte, die heute das Bett noch nicht verlassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und hatte viel geschlafen, doch ein wenig Stärkung musste sein. Das Tablett mit einigen Scheiben frisch gebackenen Brotes, jeder Menge geräuchertem Speck, verschiedenen Wurst und Käsesorten sowie anderen deftigen Leckereien brachte Draco mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hinauf in den ersten Stock. In ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer angekommen erschrak Draco so sehr, dass er das mit Tomaten und Salat garnierte Tablett fallen ließ, denn Susan krümmte sich im Bett liegend, hechelte und stöhnte.

Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt war Narzissa nach oben gerannt. Die eben liebevoll zusammengestellte Mahlzeit lag auf dem Boden und als sie aufblickte, sah sie ihren Sohn, der sich am Bett seiner ihm frisch angetrauten Ehefrau besorgt über sie beugte.

„Susan, was ist nur?", wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme zitterte ebenso stark wie seine Hand, die nach ihrer Griff.

Am Bett angelangt hörte Narzissa die Hochschwangere keuchend sagen: „Es kommt…" Gleich darauf biss sie die Zähne zusammen und atmete zischend ein und aus.

„Ich hole einen Heiler." Narzissa rannte hinüber zur Bibliothek, in welcher sich ein Kamin befand, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Von ihm aus kontaktierte sie auf der Stelle das Mungos.

Von Susans Worten alarmiert sagte Draco: „Es ist viel zu früh!"

Sie war kreidebleich und ihr Gesicht war angstverzerrt. Ob nun vor Furcht oder vor Schmerz: in ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Es tut weh", wimmerte sie herzzerreißend, so dass er eine Hand an ihre Wange legte, doch er könnte nichts tun, um ihr die Situation zu erleichtern. Seine Finger streichelten sie zaghaft und er setzte sich aufs Bett und lehnte sich zu ihr, damit er mit seinem Gesicht nahe an dem ihren war.

„Der Heiler kommt gleich", versicherte er ihr, um sie zu beruhigen, doch die Situation schien ernster zu sein als er ahnte.

Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, die Lippen zitterten, bevor sie flüsternd sagte: „Das ist nicht normal. Es tut so weh."

„Das ist normal", wollte er ihr weismachen. „Das ist dein erstes Kind; unser erstes."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während ihre Augen den Blickkontakt zu seinen nicht verloren, bevor sie schluchzend ihre Befürchtung kundtat. „Da stimmt was nicht."

Draco konnte spüren, wie das Blut sein Gesicht verließ. Es war wie ein fühlbarer Wasserpegel in seinem Körper, der soeben rapide sank und eine frostige Kälte hinterließ. Würde er jetzt aufstehen, dann wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dachte Draco, dass er umfallen würde, weil sein Kreislauf nicht mehr mitmachen wollte. Er hatte Angst um Susan, Angst um das Kind; seine größte Sorge war, beide auf einmal zu verlieren.

„Wo sind die verdammten Heiler?", fragte er laut und wütend in den Raum hinein.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Seine Mutter betrat eilig Zimmer und führte einen Herrn und eine Dame hinein. Beide waren in limonengrünen Umhänge gehüllt, die das Hospitalslogo trugen: einen sich mit einem Zauberstab kreuzenden Knochen.

„Mrs. Malfoy", sagte der Herr, der sich Susan näherte und Draco völlig ignorierte. „Mein Name ist Haig, das ist Heilerin Livingstone. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden Sie sofort untersuchen." Schon zückten beide ihre Zauberstäbe. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte Heiler Haig, „wenn Sie bitte vom Bett wegtreten würden?"

Nur widerwillig verließ Draco seine Frau und wie er es befürchtet hatte, sackte das Blut in seine Beine und ihm wurde schwindelig; er schwankte und schloss die Augen. Ein Veilchenduft war um ihn herum wahrzunehmen, als er sich in der sicheren Umarmung seiner Mutter wiederfand, die ihn nach draußen führte.

Ein wenig bleich im Gesicht war auch Harry, der den Basilisk in Gedanken wieder und wieder mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor attackierte, während er sich um Ginnys Leben sorgte. Der kaum verweste Kadaver der Riesenschlange erwies sich in der Kammer als einziger Schrecken. Weit weniger grausam war der sonst feuchte und durch die im Winter so niedrigen Temperaturen gefrorene Boden, der nun spiegelglatt war. Severus war der Erste gewesen, der sich seine Schuhsohlen heimlich rutschfest gezaubert hatte. Harry war erst auf diesen Gedanken gekommen, nachdem er ausgerutscht und sich auf den Allerwertesten gesetzt hatte, weswegen Hermine hatte kichern müssen.

Die riesige, tote Schlange betrachtend bemerkte Hermine deren Augen. „Um Himmels Willen!", stieß sie aus, bevor sie sich eine Hand über den Mund hielt.

Harry erklärte unschuldig: „Das war ich nicht, das war Fawkes. Er hat dem Basilisk die Augen ausgepickt."

„Was genau", fragte Remus an Severus gerichtet, „möchtest du von dieser Kreatur mitnehmen?"

„Ich habe ein großes Interesse an den Giftdrüsen, die sich im Gaumen befinden."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sagte Hermine: „Aber dann müssen wir ja den Kopf aufbrechen!"

„Ganz recht", erwiderte er trocken. „Wer geht mir zur Hand?" Niemand riss sich darum, ihm helfen zu wollen. Hermine anblickend begann Severus mit den Worten: „Sie als meine Schülerin…"  
Sie knurrte. „Oh ich wusste, dass das an mir hängen bleibt." Sie stellte sich an den Kopf der Schlange und fragte: „Was soll ich tun?"

„Warum ist der Basilisk so gut wie nicht verwest?", fragte Harry staunend.

Severus, der bereits Hermine Instruktionen gegeben hatte, erklärte, während er mit seinem Zauberstab Haut und Fleisch bis zum Schädel des Tieres entfernte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Womöglich durch die Temperaturen hier unten? Oder durch die dicke, lederne Haut? Womöglich auch einfach durch das bisschen Magie, das solche Lebewesen innehaben. Es gibt auch Leichen von Menschen, die kaum oder extrem langsam verwesen. Das Phänomen hat verschiedene Ursache und manche von ihnen sind unerklärlich."

Sich den Grund ihrer Reise in die Kammer des Schreckens vor Augen haltend murmelte Harry: „Pansy verwest auch nicht."

Ein Knacken war zu hören, gleich darauf hörte man von Hermine ein lang gezogenes „bäh". Severus hatte den oberen Kiefer des Tieres durchbrochen und ein stechender Gestank breitete sich aus, so dass sich Remus den Ärmel seines Umhangs vor die Nase hielt, während Harry die seine angeekelt rümpfte. Severus machte sich nun daran, die Giftdrüsen herauszutrennen, während Hermine dafür sorgte, dass diese nicht durch den gesplitterten Kiefer beschädigt werden würden. Immer wieder drehte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, um Luft holen zu können. Der Gestank war unerträglich.

Nachdem Severus die erste wabbelige, gelblichgraue, faustgroße Drüse per Levitation vor sich schweben ließ, um sie kurz zu beäugen, sagte Harry angewidert, als er die ganzen schleimigen Windungen bemerkte: „Das sieht aus wie ein kleines Gehirn."

„Ja, und es hat in etwa Ihre Größe, meinen Sie nicht?" Severus warf ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln hinüber, was Harry gern erwidert hätte, wäre er nicht eben beleidigt worden.

„Das war nicht nett von Ihnen, Severus! Ich könnte jetzt oben bei Ginny sein, aber nein. Stattdessen hocke ich hier unten und schaue dabei zu, wie Sie irgendwelche ekelerregenden Organe aus dem Oberkiefer eines seit elf Jahren verfaulenden Kadavers herausbrechen, den Sie – nur nebenbei erwähnt – ohne meine Hilfe nicht einmal gefunden hätten und als Dank machen Sie sich auch noch über meine Intelligenz lustig." Harrys ruhige, wenn auch spöttische Art hatte seine Enttäuschung nicht im Geringsten überspielen können.

Mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag fixierte Severus seinen jungen Kollegen für einen Moment wortlos, als würde er abwägen, wie er reagieren sollte, bis er in neutralem Tonfall erwiderte: „Ich würde mich eher jetzt über Ihre Intelligenz lustig machen, Harry, denn ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie eine nicht ernst gemeinte Äußerung von einer wirklichen Beleidigung unterscheiden können."

„Vielleicht passiert das nur", begann Harry unschuldig klingend, „weil man manchmal einfach nicht weiß, ob Sie etwas ernst meinen oder nicht?"

Während Harry und Severus miteinander sprachen, hatten Hermine und Remus bereits die zweite Giftdrüse entfernt. Der Gestank rief bei Hermine einen Würgreflex hervor, weswegen Remus ein Glas herbeizauberte, in welchem er die Drüse unterbrachte. Auch die andere, die noch immer in Severus' Nähe schwebte, ließ er ins Glas plumpsen, bevor er es luftdicht versiegelte.

Das Glas in den Händen haltend sagte Remus: „Severus?" Nachdem der sich umgedreht hatte, hielt er ihm das Glas entgegen.

„Ah, wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, beide Organe sicher zu verstauen."

Schmunzelnd scherzte Remus: „Ich dachte, es würde rein optisch viel besser zu den anderen schleimigen Dingen passen, die du so in deinem Büro zu stehen hast."

Ein halbseitiges Grinsen war Severus' Antwort gewesen.

Völlig unverhofft sagte Hermine: „Meine Mutter hat früher immer Marmelade selbst gekocht."

Wie abgesprochen hoben alle drei ihre Augenbrauen, bevor Severus einwarf: „Das ist eine äußerst seltsame, aber interessante Assoziation, die Sie da haben."

„Ich meine, wegen dem Glas. Sieht aus, wie… Ach, vergesst es."

Remus kommentierte ihre Aussage nur mit einem Lächeln, bevor er Severus fragte: „Möchtest du das arme Tier noch mehr ausschlachten oder war's das?"

„Vielleicht ein, zwei Zähne…"

„Severus", unterbrach Hermine, „wozu sollten Sie die Zähne benötigen? Sie haben die Giftdrüsen, das reicht."

Mit einem Schalk im Nacken sagte Harry, der einmal die ganze Länge der Schlange mit den Augen betrachtete: „Man könnte eine Menge Stiefel aus der Haut fertigen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch einfach gehen?", schlug Hermine vor, die nicht länger in der dunklen, übel riechenden Kammer verweilen wollte.

Als die vier sich umdrehten, um die Kammer zu verlassen, fiel ihr Blick fast gleichzeitig auf die dunklen Stellen auf dem Steinboden. Nachdem Harry sich geräuspert hatte, erklärte er, während er auf den großen Fleck deutete: „Das war das viele Blut, das aus Riddles Tagebuch geflossen ist, als ich es mit dem Zahn…" Er stockte bei der Erinnerung, doch er lenkte von seinen eigenen Gefühlen ab und zeigte auf die kleinere Lache. „Das war mein Blut. Fawkes ist zum Glück rechtzeitig gekommen."

Sich das Blut von den Händen zaubernd sagte Heiler Haig in beruhigendem Tonfall zu Susan: „Sie haben es bald geschafft, Mrs. Malfoy."

Schwer atmend und durch den eigenen Schweiß pitschnass fragte Susan mit glasigen Augen und dünner Stimme: „Es ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Heiler nickte, bevor er eine kleine Ampulle aus seiner Tasche zog. Das Nicken hatte ihr nicht als Antwort genüg. Sie war so voller Sorge, weswegen ihre Stimme an Kraft gewann, bevor sie laut wiederholte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Er hatte sich nur die Nabelschnur um den Hals gelegt und konnte sich nicht anständig im Leib drehen. Das haben wir behoben. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Er?"

Heiler Haig strich sich die silbernen Haare aus den Augen, bevor er lächelte. „Sie haben es sich nicht im Vorfeld sagen lassen? Es ist ein Junge und wie es aussieht, ein sehr ungeduldiger noch dazu."

Die Worte musste Susan zunächst verarbeiten, bis endlich ein Gefühl in ihr wachgerufen wurde und das war in erster Linie Freude, gefolgt von Erleichterung. „Ein Junge!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre blassen Wangen bekamen auf der Stelle wieder Farbe. „Darf Mr. Malfoy hereinkommen?"

„Haben Sie das gar nicht bemerkt?", fragte Heiler Haig und Susan runzelte daraufhin fragend die Stirn. „Vorhin war Mr. Malfoy bei uns im Zimmer. Sein Kreislauf ist momentan nicht sehr stabil. Heilerin Livingstone kümmert sich um ihn."

Es klopfte leise und Susan hoffte, es würde sich um ihren Mann handeln, doch es war ihre Schwiegermutter, die vorsichtig ins Zimmer lugte.

„Susan?"

„Ja?"

Mit graziösem Gang kam Narzissa auf sie zu und setzte sich aufs Bett. Mit angenehm sanfter Stimme teilte Narzissa ihr mit: „Deine Eltern sind unten, und zwei deiner Cousinen sind auch gekommen."

„Sie haben Sie gerufen?", fragte Susan. Narzissa nickte einmal, so dass Susan erleichtert „Danke" hauchte. Sie fühlte sich gleich wohler, da sie nun wusste, dass auch ihre Mutter im Haus war. „Wie geht es Draco?"

Narzissa presste die Lippen zusammen, aber das amüsierte Lächeln konnte sie nicht überspielen, als sie sagte: „Es geht ihm so, wie es damals seinem Vater gegangen war, als er unterwegs gewesen war. Er leidet furchtbar mit dir mit und ist leichenblass."

Susan musste schwach auflachen, doch sie hielt sich sofort eine Hand über den Mund. „Sagen Sie ihm bitte nicht, dass ich lachen musste."

„Werde ich nicht", versprach Narzissa, die zwar vorher nichts gesagt, durchaus aber geahnt hatte, dass Draco wie sein Vater nicht die Stärke besitzen würde, einer Geburt beizuwohnen.

Heiler Haig räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Damen zu erlangen.

„Wenn Sie Heilerin Livingstone bitte hereinschicken würden, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte er an Narzissa gerichtet. „Der Wehen-Zauber müsste gleich nachlassen. Ich denke, wir werden es bald überstanden haben."

„Natürlich, Mr. Haig." Narzissa nahm Susans Hand und drückte ermutigend zu. „Hab keine Angst." Es waren nicht die Worte, sondern die besonnene Stimme einer Frau, die wusste, wovon sie sprach.

Im grünen Salon war Draco von Heilerin Livingstone dazu gedrängt worden, sich auf die Couch zu legen, damit er die Beine hochlegen konnte und er fühlte sich nach einigen Minuten tatsächlich besser, bis er übermütig geworden und aufgestanden war, was ihn gleich wieder in die Knie zwang.

„Bleiben Sie doch bitte liegen, Mr. Malfoy", bat die Heilerin. „Glauben Sie, Sie wären Ihrer Frau in diesem Zustand eine Hilfe?"

„Ich komme mir so unnütz vor", quengelte Draco schwächlich, denn er sah Sternchen vor seinen Augen tanzen und er litt unter Herzrasen.

„Trinken Sie das", sie hielt ihm ein Fläschchen entgegen, „damit Ihr Blutdruck wieder auf trapp kommt."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Narzissa trat herein. „Mrs. Livingstone? Mr. Haig bittet Sie hinauf. Er sagte, der Wehen-Zauber ließe bald nach."

„Natürlich." Die Heilerin, eine kräftige, freundliche Frau Mitte vierzig, blickte zu Draco hinüber und sagte im Anschluss zu dessen Mutter: „Wenn Sie dafür sorgen würden, dass er wenigstens die nächsten zehn Minuten ruhig liegen bleibt?" Narzissa nickte. „Ich bin dann mal oben." Und schon hatte Heilerin Livingstone den grünen Salon verlassen.

Nicht weniger aufgeregt schien Mrs. Bones zu sein, die die Hand ihres Mannes hielt und sie kräftig knetete – er ließ sie zähneknirschend gewähren –, während Susans rothaarigen Cousinen mütterlicherseits, die eine siebzehn, die andere sechs Jahre älter, im Raum umherliefen und sich einige Gegenstände betrachtete, weil sie nicht stillzusitzen vermochten.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Draco, der sich in eine sitzende Position bringen wollte.

„Bleib liegen, es geht ihr gut." Vorsichtshalber setzte sich Narzissa zu im auf die Couch, damit sie ihn davon abhalten konnte aufzustehen.

Mrs. Bones blickte Narzissa neugierig an. „Hat sie etwas gesagt?"

„Sie freut sich, dass Sie alle hier sind. Ich glaube, sie ist deswegen sehr erleichtert. Wir können etwas später auch gern nach oben ins Kaminzimmer gehen, dann sind wir ganz in Susans Nähe." Als Draco erneut einen Versuch machte aufzustehen, da presse Narzissa ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Brust zurück ins Polster der Couch und sagte nochmals: „Etwas später, Draco."

„Etwas später?", wiederholte Severus erbost, während er gerade dabei war, die soeben abgetrennten Schuppen der Schlangenhaut in einem herbeigezauberten Säckchen zu verstauen. „Warum später wiederkommen, wenn wir gleich die Chance ergreifen können, uns mit einigen extrem seltenen…" Er verstummte und Hermine wurde skeptisch.

„Sie wollten doch nicht eben 'Trankzutaten' sagen oder? Seit wann zählen die Schuppen eines Basiliken zu Trankzutaten?", fragte sie eindringlich. Remus und Harry tauschen einen Blick aus und rollten mit den Augen.

„Vielleicht entdecken wir in den Schuppen interessante Substanzen, Hermine! Wir könnten die Ersten sein, die Basiliskenschuppen in einem hilfreichen Trank verarbeiten."

„In einem Trank", konterte Hermine, „den niemals jemand brauen können wird, weil keiner an diese – wie Sie so schön sagten – 'extrem seltene' Zutat gelangen wird oder möchten Sie etwa die Schuld daran tragen, dass Tränkemeister und Zutatenhändler auf die dumme Idee kommen, Hühnereier von Kröten ausbrüten zu lassen, um einen Basilisk zu züchten?"

„Sie sehen das alles viel zu negativ", murmelte er missgelaunt, ließ sich jedoch nicht bei seiner Arbeit stören.

„ICH sehe alles negativ? Das ist ja mal ganz was Neues…" Sie ärgerte sich.

„Mir wird langsam wirklich kalt", meckerte Harry.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange." Sich zu Harry umdrehend fragte Severus: „Hatte Riddle erwähnt, ob es sich bei diesem Exemplar um ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen handelt?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Wie bitte?"

„Schon gut, ich seh selbst nach", sagte Severus, bevor er langsamen Schrittes und mit wachen Augen etliche Meter an dem langen Kadaver entlangging, so dass Remus, Hermine und Harry einen Augenblick für sich hatten.

„Hör auf zu grinsen", sagte Hermine zu Remus, der es so tief unter dem großen See zwar unangenehm kalt, die herrschende Stimmung jedoch erwärmend heiter fand.

„Warum? Ich finde es erfrischend", konterte er freundlich lächelnd.

„'Erfrischend' ist nicht das richtige Wort. Es ist verdammt kalt hier." Seinen Worten verlieh Harry Ausdruck, als er fröstelnd die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Wenn wir nicht bald gehen", flüsterte Hermine, „dann will er womöglich noch einen Zahn mitnehmen. Oder noch schlimmer: das ganze tote Ding!"

„So viele leere Gläser hat er gar nicht", widersprach Harry.

„Hast du eine Ahnung." Hermine verstummte, denn Severus kam zurück.

Auch wenn niemand die Information hören wollte, sagte Severus völlig begeistert: „Nichts! Keine Geschlechtsteile – nicht ein einziger Hemipenis!"

„Mit wie vielen haben Sie denn gerechnet?", fragte Harry trocken und deutlich gelangweilt.

Mit dem bösen Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, hielt sich Severus nicht lange auf, denn er verkündete beschwingt: „Wir können gleich gehen, ich möchte nur noch einen Zahn aus dem Kiefer lösen."

Man hörte, wie Remus schnaufte und er überspielte es mit einem dezenten Husten.

„Das Fehlen von Geschlechtsteilen", begann Severus mit seiner lehrerhaften Stimme, „ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass diese Kreaturen sich tatsächlich nicht selbst fortpflanzen können. Sie entstehen aufgrund äußerst ungewöhnlicher Umstände." Man hörte ein lautes Krachen, als Severus mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes den zweiten großen Zahn aus dem Oberkiefer löste – der andere fehlte, seit Harry damals den Basilisk bezwungen hatte. „Man darf annehmen, dass während des Ausbrütens des Hühnereis eine sehr bizarre Magiekonstellation entsteht, die immerhin kräftig genug ist, so ein magisches Wesen hervorzubringen." Stolz und mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete er den langen Giftzahn, den er endlich errungen hatte. „Möglicherweise ist es bei einem Phönix ähnlich? Harry, ist Fawkes tatsächlich männlich?" Harry fühlte sich in die erste Klasse zurückversetzt, als Severus ihm absichtlich Fragen gestellt hatte, die er gar nicht hätte beantworten können. Unsicher hob und senkte er einmal die Schultern. „Dann sollten Sie vielleicht einmal nachsehen?", empfahl Severus schmunzelnd. „Hat sich noch etwas in Bezug auf die Verdickung bei dem Vogel ergeben? Konnte Albus eine Vermutung äußern?"

„Nein, er meinte nur, dass Fawkes sich womöglich bald erneuern möchte."

„Ah", war Severus' einziger Kommentar dazu.

Sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen könnend fragte Hermine müde klingend: „Können wir jetzt bitte gehen? Mir ist nach einem heißen Tee!"

Endlich, dachte Harry erleichtert, konnte er zurück in sein geheiztes Wohnzimmer, doch ihr Weg führte sie zunächst durch die engen Gänge zurück zum Abflussrohr, aus welchem Harry sich nach einer Viertelstunde als Erster herauszwängte.

„Es ist da!", sagte Heiler Haig fröhlich, bevor er den verschmierten kleinen Körper des ruhigen Neugeborenen säuberte und die Atemwege mit einem Spruch befreite. Nach einigen Standarduntersuchungen verkündete Heilerin Livingstone, dass der Junge kerngesund wäre. Ohne Zutun begann das Neugeborene aus voller Lunge zu schreien, weswegen Susans Lächeln immer breiter wurde. Heiler Haig überreichte ihr nach einem Moment den Jungen, die ihn freudestrahlend entgegennahm und an ihre Brust drückte. Der Junge schluchzte nur noch einmal, bevor er sich beruhigte.

„Hallo du", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er machte ein Geräusch, als hätte er Schluckauf. Sie streichelte ihm über den hellroten Flaum, der aus seinem Haupt spross.

Dass der Heiler und die Heilerin alles Mögliche säuberten und desinfizierten, davon bekam Susan gar nichts mit, doch nach einem Moment des inneren Friedens bat sie: „Würden Sie bitte meinen Mann holen?" Heiler Haig nickte und ging hinaus, während Heilerin Livingstone bei Susan blieb und sie über die Dinge informierte, die heute noch auf sie zukommen würden.

Heiler Haig kam mit dem auffallend kränklich wirkenden Vater im Schlepptau zurück ins Zimmer.

So leise, als hätte Draco Angst zu sprechen, fragte er, nachdem er sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt hatte: „Wie geht's dir?" Seine Augen wanderten von den ihren zu dem Säugling auf ihrer Brust und allein der Anblick verbannte viele der schlimmen Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben, um sie nun durch neue und viel schönere ersetzen zu wollen.

„Uns geht es gut", antwortete sie, ohne zu wissen, dass sie dem Drang verfallen war, auch für das Kind zu sprechen. „Es ist ein Junge", flüsterte sie gleich im Anschluss. Dracos Lippen begannen zu zittern. Zaghaft und ehrfürchtig streckte er eine Hand nach dem kleinen Kopf aus.

Selig lächelnd bemerkte Draco: „Er ist so runzelig."

Heilerin Livingstone erklärte unaufgefordert: „Das ist bei allen Neugeborenen so, aber das geht bald zurück und die Haut wird sich glätten." Sie lächelte und scherzte: „Wenn Sie zu lange in der Badewanne gelegen haben, dann ist Ihre Haut sicherlich auch runzelig."

Mit nur einem Ohr hatte Draco zugehört, denn er streichelte jede erreichbare Stelle des kleinen Jungen, der erschöpft auf seiner Mutter liegend eingeschlafen war.


	157. Topor

Hallo **Leandriel**,

es ist gut zu wissen, dass die Spannung erhalten bleibt und man das nächste Kapitel ersehnt. Wenn es geht, versuche ich ohne Cliffhanger auszukommen, aber manchmal merk ich sie selbst nicht.

Blaise war tatsächlich aufgeschlossener. Er ist ja noch jung, kann die Situation gut verkraften, auch wenn er viel miterlebt hat. Du liegst richtig damit, dass es Hopkins' Anhänger gewesen waren, die Gregory mitgenommen haben. Severus hatte Goyle in der Erinnerung von dem Attentäter gesehen.

Bei Lucius wird sich noch zeigen, ob er sich von einem Enkel erweichen lassen kann. Eigentlich wäre ein männlicher Erbe doch ganz sein Ding, wie du ja auch schreibst. ;)

Buch 7: Ich habe im Nachhinein zwei Szenen gelesen, weil Ähnlichkeiten zur FF vorhanden sein sollen. Das wäre zum einen das Grundmotiv, dass sich Severus und Lily einmal als Kind begegnet waren, was aber schon nach dem 5. Band en masse in FFs verarbeitet wurde und 2. die Sterbeszene von Snape. Über den Begriff "Babbelhäschen" bin ich in einem HP-Lexikon gestoßen und fand ihn so niedlich, dass ich ihn verarbeitet habe. Ist wohl der Titel aus einer Geschichte von "Beedle dem Barden". Mittlerweile gibt es kaum noch Spoilerwarnungen auf HP-Seiten, was also heißt, dass ich hier und da mit Infos aus dem 7. konfrontiert werde und je mehr ich erfahre, desto weniger will ich den letzten Band lesen... Ich habe den Eindruck, dass besonders die erwachsenen Leser den letzten Band misslungen finden und man Rowling ankreidet, den Tod bestimmter Charaktere als Konfliktlösung verwendet zu haben. Ich nehme an, so etwas Ähnliches meinst du damit, dass in dieser FF besser mit den Charakteren umgegangen wird oder habe ich das missinterpretiert?

Über Goyle wird man noch einiges erfahren, aber nicht zu viel - ist ja nur ein Nebencharakter. ;)

Hi **Daniel**,

das ist doch mal eine Erleichterung, wenn ein Mann bei der Geburt der Kinder nicht umfällt. Du hast wahrscheinlich gut gefrühstückt, bevor's losging. :)

Wenn Severus und Hermine sich Pansys Problem annehmen, dann sieht man wohl schon Licht am Horizont. Da kann gar nichts schiefgehen - eigentlich.

Lucius muss erstmal aus dem Gefängnis/Krankenhaus raus, bevor er seinen Enkel überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommt, aber er hat ja einen Plan, den er verfolgt.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

„Mr. Zabini", grüßte Kingsley erstaunt, denn er hatte nicht mit einem Besuch des jungen Mannes gerechnet, der seine artige und ruhige Tochter an der Hand hielt.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie unangemeldet aufsuche. Es geht um…" Blaise verstummte, als der Mann mit den breiten Schultern ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte, die er kurz, aber kräftig schüttelte.

„Nehmen Sie beide doch bitte Platz." Der Aufforderung kam Blaise sofort nach. An Berenice gerichtet fragte Kingsley mit warmer Stimme: „Wie geht es dir, Kleine?" Sie lächelte nur schüchtern. „Möchtest du einen Bonbon?" Eine Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand, an das Mädchen reichend streckte sie bereites die kleine Hand aus, doch auf der Hälfte des Weges hielt sie inne und blickte ihren Vater fragend an, der ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken die Erlaubnis gab, zugreifen zu dürfen. „Mr. Zabini, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf: Wie haben Sie sich wieder einleben können? Es ist ja noch nicht allzu lange her, dass wir Sie gefunden haben."

Zunächst kräftig schluckend erwiderte Blaise im Anschluss: „Danke der Nachfrage, ich hatte einige Menschen um mich herum, die mir meine Situation erleichtert haben. Die Angestellten im Ministerium sind auch sehr freundlich. Gerade eben hatte ich einen Antrag gestellt."

„Sie möchten sicherlich Ihr Haus zurückerhalten", hatte Kingsley richtig geraten, denn dann könnte der junge Mann mit seiner Tochter ein normales Leben beginnen.

„Ja Sir, aber es scheint Probleme zu geben. Meine Mutter ist verschollen und sie ist die rechtmäßige Eigentümerin. Da sie nicht als verschieden in den Akten geführt wird…"

„Wir mussten leider solche Vorkehrungen treffen, Mr. Zabini. Es gab einige Fälle, in denen Menschen den Grund und Boden von vermissten Familienangehörigen an sich gerissen hatten, um es zu veräußern. Die Verschollenen standen vor dem Nichts, nachdem sie unerwartet wieder aufgetaucht waren."

Blaise senkte seinen Blick und fühlte sich gekränkt, weil man indirekt auch von ihm glaubte, das Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter wäre womöglich so schlecht, dass er ihr in diesem Sinne schaden wollen würde.

„Aber", fuhr Kingsley ermutigend fort, „ich denke, wir können in Ihrem Fall eine Ausnahme machen. Sie müssten nur unterschreiben, dass Sie den Besitz Ihrer Mutter weder baulich verändern, an Dritte veräußern oder mutwillig zerstören möchten und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht lange warten müssen. Ich werde ein Nutzungsrecht für Sie erwirken; das Haus wird weiterhin Ihrer Mutter gehören, aber Sie dürfen darin wohnen. Was das Vermögen betrifft, so wird man Ihnen sicherlich eine Art 'Pflichtteil beim Erbe zu Lebzeiten' gewähren. Mit dem sollten Sie auskommen, denn ich war so frei, mich über den Inhalt der Verliese bei der Bank zu erkundigen."

„Ich wäre Ihnen dafür sehr dankbar, Mr. Shacklebolt. Wir haben keine Bleibe und Gringotts hatte mir bisher nur einen Vorschuss aus dem Familienvermögen gewährt."

„Die kleinen Männer", warf Berenice breit grinsend ein, weil sie den Namen der Bank mit den nicht sehr groß gewachsenen Kobolden assoziierte. Ihr Vater lächelte ihr zu und zeigte damit, dass sie richtig lag.

Nachdem Kingsley zwei Formulare ausgefüllt und Blaise zum Lesen gegeben hatte, unterschrieb der junge Mann beide und gab sie zurück.

„Ich schätze", wägte Kingsley ab, „dass Sie morgen Vormittag herkommen und sich bereits die Bestätigung abholen können, das Haus beziehen zu dürfen. Die ministeriumseigenen Schutzzauber werden natürlich aufgehoben." Die Formulare legte Kingsley nicht auf den großen Stapel auf seinen Tisch, sondern separat in die Mitte, bevor er sich erneut Blaise zuwandte. „Aber ich hatte Sie anfangs gleich unterbrochen, Mr. Zabini. Es klang so, als hätten Sie mich wegen einer ganz anderen Angelegenheit aufgesucht."

Nickend bestätigte Blaise die Vermutung seines Gegenübers. „Es geht um Mr. Gregory Goyle junior."

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, das könnten Sie mir sagen." Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass Blaise besorgt schien.

Kingsley war ein wenig skeptisch, doch nicht dem jungen Mann gegenüber, sondern nur aufgrund des Interesses. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie sich über Mr. Goyle informieren möchten?"

„Es ist kein Verbrechen, sich um einen Menschen zu kümmern, der dem Tode nahe ist oder?", fragte Blaise scheinbar zusammenhanglos und in einem Tonfall, der nur eine Antwort zuließ.

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„Wird daraus ein Verbrechen, wenn dieser Mensch das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm trägt?"

„Ich würde auch hier verneinen, Mr. Zabini, solange es nur um das Leben dieses Todessers ging, nicht aber darum, ihn bei einem fragwürdigen Vorhaben zu unterstützen." Kingsley blickte Blaise in die Augen und wartete darauf, erleuchtet zu werden.

So erzählte Blaise mit leiser Stimme die Ereignisse, die sich damals zugetragen hatten. Er schilderte, wie Pansys und seine Familie zu den Menschen gehört hatten, die von Todessern dazu aufgefordert worden waren, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Unabhängig voneinander waren Pansy und er von den Eltern dazu angehalten worden, die gewohnte Umgebung zu verlassen und unterzutauchen, damit sie sich nicht um das Leben des einzigen Kindes sorgen mussten, wenn sie sich gegen die Todesser und Voldemort aufzulehnen wagten.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Kingsley zugehört, bevor er nachfragte: „Sie sagten, es gäbe einen großen Gutshof in Peninver, der unter Fidelius stehen würde?"

„Das hatte Miss Parkinson während ihrer Reise erfahren. Wenn man sich an dem Ort aufhalten würde, wo das Gebäude stehen müsste, dann würde irgendwann der Geheimniswahrer hinauskommen, der dann entscheiden würde, ob er einen einließe oder nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob es der Wahrheit entspricht, aber das war wenigstens ein Ziel. Man konnte ja niemandem mehr trauen."

Nur zu gut konnte sich Kingsley an die Intrigen erinnern, die während der Kriegszeit gesponnen worden waren. Niemand wusste mehr, ob der Nachbar – wenn schon nicht aus Überzeugung, dann vielleicht aus Angst um das eigene Leben – ein Verbündeter Voldemorts gewesen war oder nicht. Man konnte zu keiner Zeit an keinem Ort sicher sein, durfte nicht frei und offen sagen, was man dachte. Nur im Phönixorden, erinnerte sich Kingsley, da war man sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es keine Spione gegeben hatte.

„Diese Reise muss für Sie sehr anstrengend gewesen sein", sagte Kingsley mitleidig.

„Es war ein weiter Weg zu Fuß. Ich war recht bald meiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin über den Weg gelaufen. Es war schön jemanden zu treffen, dem man vertraute. Wir fühlten uns gemeinsam viel sicherer, und wir hatten es vermieden, in einem Ort länger als eine Nacht zu bleiben. Oft sind wir sogar in der Dunkelheit weitergegangen und haben tagsüber ein kurzes Nickerchen gehalten. Zum Glück war es warm gewesen."

„Sie haben nie die Zauberstäbe benutzt?", wollte Kingsley wissen, der sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, wie beschränkt ein Leben ohne Magie sein würde. „Wie haben Sie sich ernährt?"

Einmal die Schultern hebend und senkend zählte Blaise auf: „Gemüse und Obst von Muggelbauern, Vogeleier, Fisch, alle möglichen Pflanzen. Einmal hatte ich sogar einen Hasen gefangen, aber Miss Parkinson sagte, sie würde lieber stundenlang für uns beide Beeren pflücken, bevor sie mit ansehen müsste, wie ich einem so niedlichen Tier das Fell über die Ohren ziehe. Ich hab ihn laufen lassen."

Mit einem milden Lächeln erinnerte sich Blaise an diesen besagten Tag, denn da waren sich die beiden das erste Mal näher gekommen.

„Wir haben sehr viel später Gregory Goyle gefunden", gestand Blaise flüsternd, als würde er erwarten, allein deswegen sofort nach Askaban geschickt zu werden. „Er war völlig…" Angewiderte schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir hätten ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Man musste ihm ins Gesicht getreten haben; alles war stark angeschwollen. Zwei seiner Rippen waren angebrochen und er hatte einen Schienbeinbruch. Er war nur bedingt bei Bewusstsein, als wir ihn fanden; er war sehr verwirrt und sagte immer wieder, dass er seinen Vater hasste. Miss Parkinson war der Überzeugung, dass man ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert haben musste. Seine Muskeln zogen sich spasmisch zusammen und er spuckte ein wenig Blut. Aus Erzählungen wusste sie von ihrem Vater, wie jemand aussehen könnte, der mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert worden war." Weil Kingsley die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, erklärte Blaise schnell: „Ihr Vater hatte einmal durch Zufall ein solches Opfer gesehen." Kingsley nickte verständnisvoll, so dass Blaise fortfuhr. „Wir haben uns um Gregorys Wunden gekümmert und ihn mitgenommen, die ganze Zeit über zusammen getragen, ihn gefüttert und sauber gehalten, bis wir nach ein paar Tagen an einen abgelegenen See gekommen waren. Miss Parkinson hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und all unsere Kleidung gewaschen und so auch die von Goyle. Erst da haben wir das dunkle Mal entdeckt; beide haben wir so getan, als hätten wir es nicht gesehen, aber uns beiden war in diesem Moment auch klar geworden, dass Gregory kein überzeugter Todesser war, nur weil er das Mal trug." Blaise lachte kurz auf, als er einen abstrusen Vergleich zog, denn er sagte: „Und auch nicht jeder, der eine Krone trägt, ist automatisch ein König." Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Er ist da hineingeboren worden und konnte gar nichts dagegen tun."

„Wie ging es mit Ihnen dreien weiter?"

„Nach und nach hatte Gregory bald wieder klar denken können. Er hat uns nicht viel erzählt, nur immer wieder beteuert, dass er nicht wie sein Vater wäre. Wir waren mit ihm insgesamt ungefähr fünf Wochen unterwegs. Ständig mussten wir uns verstecken, weil die Wege und Straßen nicht sicher waren. Es hätte auf diese Weise ewig gedauert, Peninver zu erreichen. Gregory sagte, wir müssten sehr vorsichtig sein, denn wenn Pansy nur durch Zufall von Peninver gehört hätte, dann würden die Todesser sicherlich längst davon wissen."

Unaufgefordert schenkte Kingsley seinem Besuch und dessen artiger Tochter einen Tee ein.

„Sie hatten damals beim Verhör gesagt, dass Sie die Zauberstäbe absichtlich neben zwei Brandleichen gelegt hatten, damit man Sie beide später für tot erklären würde", warf Kingsley ein.

„Ja, unsere Stäbe sollten neben den Brandopfern ja nicht wie neu aussehen, deswegen sind wir vorsichtig in das schon sehr heruntergebrannte Haus hineingegangen, um die Stäbe zu tauschen."

„Warum haben Sie nur zwei Stäbe getauscht? Hatte Mr. Goyle keinen bei sich?", wollte Kingsley wissen.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Hatte er nicht, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er nicht mehr bei uns, denn kurz vorher…" Blaise holte Luft. „Am gleichen Tag gab es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Todessern und Muggeln. Man hatte Goyle erwischt."

Erstaunt fragte Kingsley: „Mr. Goyle wurde von den Todessern überwältigt?"

„Nein Sir, er wurde von den Muggeln mitgenommen! Uns hatte man zum Glück nicht gesehen und wir konnten uns verstecken, aber Gregory war durch sein Bein – es war noch nicht ganz verheilt – sehr langsam gewesen; er konnte nicht mit uns mithalten. Sie haben ihn erwischt."

„Das ist wirklich", sagte Kingsley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „sehr ungewöhnlich, Mr. Zabini. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was für Muggel das gewesen sein könnten?"

„Nein, aber wir haben gehört, dass sie ihn nach Clova bringen wollten."

Eins und eins waren schnell zusammengezählt, denn in der Nähe von Clova lag Hopkins' kleine Festung, doch dem jungen Mann wollte er davon nichts sagen.

„Das war auch der Tag gewesen", fragte Kingsley, „an welchem einer der Todesser Miss Parkinson mit einem Gegenstand in den Rücken gestochen hatte?"

„Richtig, Sir. Miss Parkinson fühlte sich danach sehr schwach, obwohl der Stich nicht tief gewesen war. Ich habe gleich geahnt, dass es sich um irgendeine Art Gift handeln musste, das sich nun in ihrem Blutkreislauf befand. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon im dritten Monat schwanger, müssen Sie wissen. Ich hatte große Sorgen."

„Sie haben Peninver bald aufgegeben, wie es aussah, denn Malfoy Manor liegt in einer ganz anderen Richtung", kombinierte Kingsley.

„Der Weg war zu gefährlich. Miss Parkinson war davon überzeugt, dass die Todesser uns im Haus eines Todessers nicht suchen würden. Wir wussten ja aus den Zeitungen, dass man Mrs. Malfoy schon seit einiger Zeit vermisst gemeldet hatte und dass Draco von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Außerdem gingen wir davon aus, dass Mr. Malfoy sich nach dem Ausbruch aus Askaban sicherlich nicht nachhause wagen würde, also musste das Haus leer stehen. Als Freund der Familie waren die Schutzzauber für Miss Parkinson kein Problem und solange ich bei ihr war, konnte auch ich das Haus betreten. Ein Problem waren anfangs die vielen Auroren, die das Herrenhaus bewacht hatten. Wir warteten zwei Nächte und nutzten in der dritten einen Schichtwechsel, um das Haus heimlich zu betreten. Dank des kräftigen Schutzwalls war es möglich, im Haus zaubern zu können, ohne dass irgendwelche Magiesignaturen nach außen gelangten und deswegen hatte ich einen der Stäbe aus der Vitrine genommen."

Eine kurze Sprechpause nutzte Blaise, um von seinem Tee zu nippen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Malfoy Manor ihn traurig stimmten. Sein Gegenüber strahlte jedoch so eine Vertrautheit aus, dass er sich einen Ruck gab.

„Miss Parkinson ging es während der restlichen Zeit der Schwangerschaft gar nicht gut, aber sie hat tapfer durchgehalten. Kaum war Berenice zur Welt gekommen, glaubte ich meine Lebensgefährtin verloren. Ich war von ihrem unerwarteten 'Tod' völlig schockiert, aber noch verstörender war es gewesen, als sie nach ein paar Stunden wieder bei sich war. Sie sagte, sie hätte alles hören und fühlten können, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen; nicht einmal atmen. Sie hatte den Stich dafür verantwortlich gemacht." Blaise seufzte. „Ich habe mich bald damit abgefunden, dass sie nur selten und in unregelmäßigen Rhythmen aufwacht. Alleine konnte ich das Haus durch die Schutzzauber nicht verlassen, aber wohin hätte ich auch gehen sollen, um Hilfe zu holen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Situation war so verfahren, dass wir uns in dem Haus irgendwann heimisch fühlten – heimisch fühlen wollten. Wir wollten warten, bis der Krieg vorüber war, aber wir hatten keinerlei Anhaltspunkte; keine Zeitungen, keine Informationen – und wenn der Krieg vorüber sein sollte, dann bliebe für uns immer noch die Frage, welche Seite wohl gewonnen haben mochte und so haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, einfach dort zu bleiben und uns um die Welt draußen erst einmal nicht mehr zu kümmern."

Berenice wollte auch etwas erzählen und sagte, während ihre Augen lebendig funkelten: „Die schöne Frau hat Kekse gekauft!"

Weil Kingsley ein wenig irritiert, aber dennoch amüsiert dreinschaute, erklärte Blaise lächelnd: „Als wir gemerkt haben, dass jemand im Haus war – Mrs. Malfoy – da habe ich beschlossen, dass wir das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen, aber wie es scheint", er blickte zu seiner Tochter hinüber, „haben sich nicht alle dran gehalten."

„Aber ich war doch ganz leise", versicherte die Kleine schmollend. „Wie du es mir immer gesagt hast."

Grinsend ließ Kingsley ein paar Kekse an den Tisch schweben, woraufhin Berenice begeistert zugriff.

Den Vater des Mädchens ansehend sprach Kingsley eine Sache an, die ihn persönlich interessierte: „Sie hatten den einen Abend, als wir Sie festgenommen hatten, ein äußerst gutes Gehör."

Blaise musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, gab jedoch zu: „Wir mussten uns während unserer Reise nach Peninver sehr häufig auf unsere Ohren verlassen, ganz besonders wenn es dunkel war. Man lernt irgendwann, auf bestimmte Geräusche zu achten: reibende Kleidung, Schritte, knackende Äste. Miss Parkinson und ich konnten sehr bald verschiedene Tierarten unterscheiden und zwar allein aufgrund der Geräusche, die sie beim Gehen verursacht haben. Einmal hatte sich jemand angeschlichen, den wir nicht sehen konnten, wir hörten auch keine Schritte, aber derjenige hatte geatmet. Wir konnte ihn nur aufgrund dieses leisen Geräuschs überwältigen." Blaise blickte zu Berenice hinüber, die an einem Keks knabberte. „Wir haben uns in Malfoy Manor selten unterhalten und wenn, dann nur sehr leise. Sie hat auch angefangen, auf Geräusche zu achten; dachte immer, sie könnte vielleicht irgendwann ihre Mutter atmen hören."

„Hat Professor Puddle oder Professor Junot Sie darüber unterrichtet, wie es mit Miss Parkinson weitergehen wird?", wollte Kingsley wissen, weil das Schicksal der jungen Frau ihn nicht unberührt ließ.

„Sie versuchen ihr Bestes, aber ich habe mich auch an Professor Snape gewandt. Professor Junot hatte mir gesagt, dass aus Hogwarts die bisher einzige Antwort wegen des Trankes gekommen war und die Information auch noch sehr hilfreich wäre."

„Hatten Sie Professor Snape wegen Mr. Goyle gefragt?"

Nickend bestätigte Blaise. „Er sagte, ich solle mit Ihnen darüber reden."

Kingsley nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er dem jungen Mann eine äußerst vertrauliche Information gab.

„Mr. Goyle liegt im Mungos, gar nicht mal so weit weg von dem Zimmer, in welchem Miss Parkinson liegt."

Erstaunt fragte Blaise nach: „Auf der gleichen Station?"

„Ja, als man ihn gefunden hatte, sah er ähnlich aus wie Sie es beschrieben hatten. Ich vermute, dass die Muggel ihm nochmals sehr zugesetzt haben müssen. Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren und ist bisher nicht aufgewacht."

„Vom Regen in die Traufe", flüsterte Blaise mitfühlend, bevor er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen blickte. „Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht? Nicht ein einziges Mal?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Man kümmert sich um ihn, aber man kann ihn nicht behandeln, weil man nicht weiß, warum er nicht aufwacht. Er reagiert aber auf Schmerzreize und zeigt Abwehrreaktionen."

„Dürfte ich ihn wohl besuchen?", fragte Blaise erwartungsvoll, weil er das Gesicht des ehemaligen Schülers, der ihm in einer schlimmen Zeit sympathisch geworden war, gern noch einmal sehen würde.

„Ich befürchte leider, dass das nicht realisierbar wäre. Nicht wegen Ihnen, Mr. Zabini, und auch nicht wegen Mr. Goyle selbst, aber wegen dessen Zimmergenossen. Vielleicht wäre es aber möglich, Mr. Goyle in ein anderes Zimmer zu verlegen?" Blaise nickte verständnisvoll, bevor Kingsley fragte: „Hat Mr. Goyle etwas über seine Zeit bei den Todessern gesagt? Wo sie sich aufgehalten hatten oder wer alles dabei gewesen war?"

„Nein, nicht sehr viel. Er sagte nur, er hätte von nun an keinen Vater mehr. Ich hatte aus Gesprächen heraushören können, dass er jemanden umbringen sollte; er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Ich habe nie nachgefragt, aber ich war mir sicher, dass man ihn deswegen so zugerichtet hatte. Man dachte wohl, er würde sterben und deswegen hatten sie ihn allein gelassen. Mr. Goyle sagte einmal zu mir, wenn er eines Tages sterben sollte, dann nicht in seinem Elternhaus und schon gar nicht vor den ganzen Todessern. Man kann vermuten, dass die Todesser im Haus der Goyles gewesen waren, aber ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Er musste seine letzte Kraft dazu aufgebracht haben, sich nach draußen zu robben. In der gleichen Nacht hatten wir ihn gefunden. Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass ganz in unserer Nähe Todesser waren."

Während Berenice bereits den dritten Keks wortlos verputzte, atmete Kingsley erleichtert durch.

„Es ist gut, dass Sie mit mir gesprochen haben, Mr. Zabini. Ich denke, ich werde es ermöglichen können, dass Sie Mr. Goyle besuchen können. Wo kann ich Sie erreichen?"

„Momentan dürfen wir noch im Krankenhaus bleiben, aber wenn ich morgen tatsächlich das Haus bekommen könnte…"

„Das wird sicherlich reibungslos vonstatten gehen", versicherte Kingsley.

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und kaum war die Tür geschlossen, hörte Kingsley ein Plop hinter sich. Ein Elf war erschienen.

„Sir, Melua hat einen Termin bei Mr. Shacklebolt", sagte die betagte Hauselfe, deren Augen aufgeregt blinzelten.

„Seien Sie herzlich gegrüßt, Melua. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", grüßte Kingsley freundlich, doch er rechnete nicht damit, dass die Elfe an Ort und Stelle Platz nahm und zwar auf dem Boden. Dieser Anblick bewegte und verärgerte ihn gleichermaßen, doch er riss sich zusammen. Neben sich auf das Polster der Couch klopfend sagte er: „Nehmen Sie doch bitte hier Platz, das ist wesentlich gemütlicher."

Skeptisch blickte die Elfe auf die Couch, als würde sie mit einer bösen Falle rechnen, doch sie kam seiner Aufforderung – wenn auch sehr zögerlich – nach. „Sie wissen, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte?" Die Elfe nickte heftig, doch man sah ihr an, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. „Sie können offen und ehrlich mit mir sein. Unser Gespräch ist vertraulich; Ihr Meister darf sich nicht über das heutige Gespräch mit mir bei Ihnen erkundigen, das hat er bindend unterschrieben. Es gibt also keinen Grund, Angst vor einer möglichen Bestrafung zu haben."

Die Elfe machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihr gerade ein für sie bestimmtes Henkersbeil gezeigt, doch sie nickte, obwohl sie der Situation nicht zu trauen schien.

„Wie würden Sie Ihr Verhältnis zu Ihrem Meister und dessen Familie bezeichnen?", fragte Kingsley vorsichtig, doch die Elfe antwortete nicht. „Gibt es etwas, dass Sie in Ihrem Leben gar nicht mögen?" Wieder hielt die Elfe ihren Mund, doch an ihrem Gesicht konnte Kingsley erkennen, dass sie nachdachte und sehr wahrscheinlich alle Fragen in Gedanken beantwortete. „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir Dinge nennen würden, die man in der Beziehung von Mensch und Elf verbessern könnte. Gibt es etwas, das Sie vorschlagen möchten?"

Die meisten Elfen hatten bisher so reagiert wie diese. Sie hatten alle aufmerksam zugehört, doch kaum etwas gesagt und schon gar nichts Schlechtes über ihren Meister. Wenige Elfen waren jedoch ehrlich gewesen und ihre Schilderungen hatten Kingsley schockiert.

Er seufzte, weil er ahnte, dass Melua, die sechzigjährige Hauselfe einer angesehen Zaubererfamilie, ebenfalls nichts zu den Umständen ihrer Beschäftigung sagen wollte, doch er hakte nach und fragte mit leiser, vertraulicher Stimme: „Werden Sie gut behandelt?" Die Elfe kniff ihre Lippen zusammen, als würde sie sich selbst davon abhalten wollen, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verlieren.

Erneut seufzte Kingsley, bevor er einen Moment lang wortlos neben der Elfe saß. Sich einen Tee einschenkend fragte er höflich: „Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse Tee?"

Aufgrund dieser unbedeutenden Frage brach die Elfe in Tränen aus, denn solche netten Worte waren noch nie an sie gerichtet worden.

In Hogwarts weinte sich noch jemand anderes die Augen aus und Harry hatte arge Mühe, Nicholas zu beruhigen, doch nichts, was er tat, stoppte die Tränen oder das laute Schreien.

„Hier", sagte Ginny und reichte ihm eine kleine Dose. „Hermine hat gesagt, die Paste soll man auf dem Zahnfleisch verteilen, es wäre schmerzlindernd." Der kleine Junge war vom Schreien schon ganz rot im Gesicht; Harry hingegen vernahm bereits ein leises Klingeln im Ohr. Es war leicht, die Paste zu verteilen, denn Nicholas' Mund war weit aufgerissen, während er seinen Zahnschmerz lauthals kundtat.

„Was meinst du, wie viel Dezibel Nicholas wohl erreicht?" Harry grinste schelmisch, während er mit seinem kleinen Finger vorsichtig im Mund des Babys hantierte.

„Ich würde meinen, er wäre genauso laut wie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter, der gerade explodiert", erwiderte sie grinsend.

Das Baby wurde leiser, schluchzte noch ein paar Mal mitleiderregend, bevor er vor lauter Müdigkeit die Augen schloss.

„Ich glaube", sagte Harry leise, „ich habe jetzt einen Tinnitus."

„Dagegen gibt's einen Zauberspruch", scherzte Ginny zurück, die Nicholas vorsichtig an sich nahm, um mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Es überraschte Harry, dass Wobbel ein paar Minuten später bei ihm auftauchte, obwohl dessen Arbeit laut Vereinbarung erst in ein paar Stunden beginnen würde.

„Wobbel", grüßte Harry freudestrahlend, „was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich… ähm…" Der Elf schien verlegen.

„Setz dich erst einmal. Möchtest du auch ein Stück Kuchen?"

Bereits zum Zauberstab greifend ließ er per Levitation je ein Stückchen Schokoladenkuchen auf die beiden Teller schweben und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Wobbel seine Zauberkünste beobachtete und derweil kritisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte, was Harry schon einmal bemerkt hatte. Der Elf setzte sich neben Harry und nahm dankend den Teller mit dem Kuchen entgegen. Er begann sofort zu Essen, so dass Harry es ihm gleichtat.

Erst nach drei Bissen Kuchen sagte Wobbel leise: „Sir, ich möchte in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit mit Ihnen sprechen." Verdutzt blickte Harry seinen kleinen Freund an und lauschte, als Wobbel verbesserte: „Beziehungsweise möchte ich Sie wegen etwas um Erlaubnis bitten."

„Wobbel, du musst mich nicht immer um Erlaubnis bitten. Du kannst ruhig…"

„Nein Sir", unterbrach Wobbel mutig, „ich muss! Es ist vom Ministerium vorgeschrieben."

Den Ernst der Lage spürend stellte Harry seinen Teller mit dem angefangenen Stück Kuchen auf den Tisch ab, damit er sich voll und ganz seinem kleinen Freund widmen konnte.

Wobbel stöhnte, stellte jedoch ebenfalls den Teller ab und sagte, während es ihm schwerfiel, Harry in die Augen zu blicken: „Ich möchte um Erlaubnis bitten, einer Dame den Hof machen zu dürfen."

Harrys Augenbrauen gingen nahtlos in seinen Haaransatz über. „Wie kommen wir denn dazu, dass du mich deswegen fragen musst? Nein Wobbel, da brauchst du keine Erlaubnis von mir. Natürlich darfst du…"

„Sir?" Harry hielt sofort inne. „Es ist gesetzlich vorgeschrieben, dass ein Hauself den Herrn um Erlaubnis fragen muss und nicht nur das." Wobbel zog ein Stück Pergament aus der Jackentasche seines Trainingsanzugs. Auf dem Briefkopf erkannte Harry das Symbol des Ministeriums. „Ich muss auch um Ihre Unterschrift bitten, Mr. Potter."

„Ich glaub's nicht", sagte Harry zu sich selbst, während er das Formular entgegennahm und zu lesen begann. Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf, zauberte sich aber sofort Feder und Tintenfass herbei. Während er unterschrieb, sagte er entschuldigend: „Das tut mir so Leid, dass du mich um eine so natürliche Sache bitten musst."

Peinlich berührt reichte Harry seinem Elf das unterschriebene Formular zurück. Er kam sich schäbig vor, obwohl er immer versucht hatte, Wobbel wie einen freien Hauself zu behandeln, auch wenn der sich bisher vehement gegen Bezahlung gewehrt hatte. Harry hatte immer einen Weg gefunden, Wobbel mehr Freiheit zu geben als es laut Ministeriumsvorgaben vorgesehen war. Ihm über einen Umweg Kleidung zu gestatten war nur die Spitze des Eisberges gewesen.

Mit zittriger Hand nahm Wobbel das Pergament entgegen, um es in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als seinem Freund ermutigend auf die Schulter zu klopfen, doch da hielt Wobbel ihm plötzlich ein weiteres Formular unter die Nase, während er selbst beschämt zu Boden blickte.

Zögerlich nahm Harry auch dieses Schriftstück in die Hand und begann zu lesen, bevor er erbost in den Raum hineinmeckerte: „Das kann es doch nicht geben! Das ist unmenschlich!"

Sich beugend flüsterte Wobbel: „Ich bin ja auch kein Mensch."

Erschrocken über seinen eigenen Fauxpas versicherte Harry: „Das meine ich doch nicht so." Mit dem Schriftstück wedelnd zeterte er: „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Das ist nicht nur rassistisch, das ist die absolute Höhe!"

Eingeschüchtert wirkend fragte Wobbel: „Dann werden Sie es nicht ausfüllen unterschreiben?"

„Natürlich werde ich, aber ich wünschte, du müsstest von mir erst gar keine Genehmigung einholen müssen. Das ist ja wie im Mittelalter!"

Erzürnt über das Formular machte sich Harry daran, die einzelnen Punkte durchzulesen, während ihm immer wieder Schimpfworte entwichen, über die Wobbel großzügig hinweghörte, denn die galten jenen Menschen, die diese Regelungen in grauer Vorzeit getroffen hatten.

„Was soll ich alles ankreuzen, Wobbel?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Das, was Sie für richtig halten, Sir."

„Das geht hier um dein Leben!", stellte Harry mit Nachdruck klar. „Hilf mir bitte." Er war seinem Freund einen flehenden Blick hinüber.

Wobbel rutschte auf der Couch nach vorn, betrachtete den ersten Punkt und fragte Harry verlegen: „Wie viel Nachwuchs würden Sie mir insgesamt gestatten?"

Harry war saurer – natürlich nicht auf Wobbel, sondern auf die Menschen im Ministerium, die solche Formulare noch immer für notwendig hielten. Dean musste davon wissen, doch der konnte nichts dagegen anrichten. Es waren Gesetze, an die sich jeder zu halten hatte.

„Ich sag dir was, Wobbel: Ich bin, was diese Sache betrifft", er drückte dem Elf das Schriftstück in die Hand, „absolut deiner Meinung. Ich möchte, dass du es für mich ausfüllst. Alles, was du ankreuzt, ist in meinem Sinne, also mach dir keine Gedanken, in Ordnung?"

Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf Wobbels Gesicht. „Danke, Sir."

Bevor Wobbel mit einem Plop verschwinden konnte, klopfte es, so dass der Elf zuvorkommend die Tür öffnete und Hermine hineinließ.

„Hallo Wobbel", grüßte sie fröhlich und er erwiderte den Gruß, bevor er sich verabschiede und sich in Luft auflöste. Als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, da bemerkte sie, dass seine Laune nicht die Beste war, was sie an der runzligen Stirn ausmachen konnte.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", wollte sie wissen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und es schien, als wäre ihm bei ihrem Anblick gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. „Hermine! Gut, dass du da bist. Wir müssen unbedingt über die Gesetzesänderungen sprechen und zwar in Bezug auf die Hauselfen!"

„Um was geht es denn?", fragte sie ein wenig besorgt, denn Harry Stimme war noch immer voller Zorn gewesen.

„Wob…" Er begann anders, damit Wobbel nicht wieder erscheinen würde. „Mein Elf hat mich gerade gefragt, ob er Babys machen darf!", sagte Harry noch immer sehr perplex.

Hermine strahlte und fragte schelmisch: „Du hast es ihm hoffentlich erlaubt?"

„Verstehst du denn nicht?", sagte er missgelaunt. „Er musste fragen! Er sollte mich nicht fragen müssen!"

Die Tür vom Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und Ginny huschte mit ermahnendem Blick ins Wohnzimmer.

„Könnt ihr bitte ein bisschen leiser reden, bis ich den Lärmschutzzauber gesprochen habe?" Ginny wandte einen Spruch an der Schlafzimmertür an, damit Nicholas nicht gestört werden würde. Gleich darauf näherte sie sich Harry und Hermine und auch sie bemerkte, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte.

„Warum bist du so sauer, Harry?"

„Warum ich so sauer bin?", wiederholte er aufbrausend. „Ich sollte eben ein Formular unterschreiben, das es unserem kleinen Freund erlaubt, eine Elfe zu umwerben und einen Bund mit ihr zu schließen."

„Aber das ist doch süß", sagte Ginny grinsend.

Sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht reibend verdeutlichte er zermürbt: „Ihr versteht mich einfach nicht…"

„Doch", versicherte Hermine ernst, „ich verstehe. Er darf so einen Schritt nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis wagen. Das ist einfach eine Frechheit!"

Harry nahm seinen Teller mit dem angefangenen Kuchen auf den Schoß, doch bevor er ein Stück aß, schilderte er: „Ihr hättet erst mal das zweite Formular sehen müssen und die Punkte, die dort aufgeführt waren. Da hätte ich doch tatsächlich ankreuzen müssen, ob er die Kinder auch behalten darf! Das ist…" Er schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf und stellte den Teller wieder aufgebracht zurück auf den Tisch, denn irgendwie war ihm nicht mehr nach Essen zumute. „Hermine, du musst Kingsley bitten, besonders diese Dinge zu ändern. Jeder Elf sollte das Recht haben, sich ohne seinen Herrn um seine Familienplanung kümmern zu dürfen. Ich muss ja auch niemanden fragen, ob ich ein Kind haben darf."

„Doch", widersprach Ginny neckend, „du musst mich fragen."

„Aber das ist doch was anderes! Stell dir vor, ich müsste deine Mum fragen."

„Die würde dir so viele Kinder erlauben wie du möchtest. Aber um zurück zum Thema zu kommen, ihr behaltet beide Recht. Das ist ungeheuerlich, dass die Zauberergesellschaft ihre Elfen so im Zaum hält."

Zustimmend nickte Hermine. „Ich habe Kingsley schon einige Vorschläge gemacht, aber nicht spezifisch zu diesem Punkt. Ich werde es nochmal ansprechen."

Während Ginny ihrer besten Freundin ihren Dank wegen der Salbe gegen Nicholas' Zahnschmerzen aussprach, murmelte Harry ab und an Boshaftigkeiten, weil ihn die Angelegenheit mit dem Formular noch immer sehr aufregte.

„Hermine, warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte er nach einer Weile, denn eigentlich war sie um diese Uhrzeit bei Severus.

„Ach ja!" Hermine hatte während ihres Gesprächs mit Ginny ihr Anliegen ganz vergessen. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mit Severus zum Grimmauldplatz gehen darf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass in der großen Bibliothek einige alte Bücher stehen, die sich mit Basilisken befassen; zumindest in der Theorie. Wir würden sie uns gern ausleihen."

„Wo ist Severus jetzt?"

„Er wartet vor der Tür", antwortete Hermine.

„Warum ist er nicht mit reingekommen?", fragte Harry, doch eine Antwort wartete er nicht ab, denn er ging bereits zur Tür hinüber, um sie zu öffnen. Die braunen Augen seinen Kollegen starrten ihn überrascht an. „Warum stehen Sie bitteschön hier draußen auf dem Flur?" Einladend Harry öffnete die Tür und forderte Severus wortlos dazu auf einzutreten. „Sie möchten sich die Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz ansehen?"

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben", antwortete Severus ruhig.

„Was sollte ich dagegen haben? Fast jeder, der eingeweiht ist, kann dort ein uns ausgehen." Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben ab und an mal einen Blick auf das Anwesen geworfen?", fragte Severus. Weil alle drei ihn fragend anblickten, erklärte er: „Fletcher gehört auch zu den Eingeweihten und man muss leider befürchten, dass er bereits ungestört kostbare Gegenstände aus dem Besitz der Blacks veräußert hat."

„Nein, da habe ich vorgesorgt", versicherte Harry. „Er ist der Einzige, der das Haus nicht mehr allein betreten kann und schon gar nicht kann er etwas im Haus anfassen, das wertvoll ist. Die Zwillinge haben mir geholfen, die Gegenstände auf Fletchers Magiesignatur zu prägen und mit fiesen Abwehrzaubern zu versehen."

Harry grinste niederträchtig, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Mundungus mit eitrigen Pickeln im Gesicht aus der Küche gestürmt war, nachdem er sich über das Silberbesteck hatte hermachen wollen.

An Hermine gewandt sagte Harry: „Das Passwort ist das Gleiche wie früher, das habe ich nie geändert."

„Passwort?", fragte Severus irritiert.

Nickend antwortete Hermine: „In der Bibliothek gibt's noch einen verborgenen Raum. Der Raum selbst ist zwar sehr klein, aber voller Bücher, die man lieber nicht öffentlich zur Schau stellen sollte."

„Schwarzmagische?" Severus Augen glitzerten interessiert.

„Ich nehme an, dass auch Schwarzmagische darunter sind. Ich habe den Raum nie betreten, weiß aber, wo er sich befindet. Nur Remus und Arthur hatten mal die Titel der Bücher überflogen und über sie diskutiert", erklärte Hermine gewissenhaft.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann bin ich gespannt, ob wir dort fündig werden."

Vor den Toren von Hogwarts angelangt apparierten Severus und Hermine in eine Gasse in London, um von dort aus die paar Schritte bis zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu gehen. Obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, war es bereits dunkel, was auch an der dichten Wolkendecke liegen mochte. Sich die heruntergekommenen Häuser in der Straße ansehend murmelte Severus: „Vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren war das hier noch ein angesehenes Viertel."

Erst jetzt betrachtete Hermine die Umgebung und die wenigen Leute, die sich hier aufhielten. Die Häuser wirkten marode und die Bewohner waren rein äußerlich sehr schlampig gekleidet. Die erste Doppelseite der Tageszeitung „The Moon" flatterte im Wind umher und schien den bescheidenen Intellekt der hier lebenden Menschen widerspiegeln zu wollen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite beobachtete Hermine fünf Jugendliche, von denen zwei sehr auffällig ein Auge auf eines der wenigen unzerbeulten Autos, die in dieser Straße parkten, geworfen hatten und durch die Scheibe auf der Fahrerseite ins Innere des Wagens blickten. Der durch den Straßenverkehr matschig gewordene Schnee war durch Reinigungsfahrzeuge an den Straßenrand geschoben worden. Über einen dieser grauweißen Hügel steigend, die an einigen Stellen mit den Exkrementen von Vierbeinern versehen waren, hielt Severus ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie dankend ergriff, um nicht auszurutschen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht: Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

Keiner der anwesenden Muggel bemerkte das Haus der Blacks, welches sich den beiden Eingeweihten zeigte. Hermine berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Tür mit der abblätternden, schwarzen Farbe, denn ein Schlüsselloch gab es nicht. Man hörte ein metallisches Kratzen, als würden schwere Riegel bewegt werden, dann folgte ein lautes Rasseln wie von schweren Ketten, bevor sich die Tür von allein öffnete und währenddessen einen Seufzer auszustoßen schien. Die beiden konnten das Haus nun betreten.

Es war erschreckend, wie sehr die jahrelangen Ausdunstungen von Möbeln, Tapeten, Teppichen und anderen Gegenständen das Atmen erschweren konnten, denn die Luft lag schwer im Innern des Hauses; der Geruch war ekelhaft. Trotzdem Hermine und Severus sich extra leise verhalten hatten, war das verdeckte Portrait von Mrs. Black hellhörig geworden.

„Wer ist da?", keifte die Stimme hinter dem schweren Samtvorhang. „Sirius?" Weil Mrs. Black den Namen ihres Sohnes genannt hatte, wurde Hermine stutzig, doch sie sagte kein Wort, so dass die alte Frau auf dem verhüllten Gemälde prophylaktisch schimpfte: „Abschaum, verschwinde aus meinem Haus, Verräter deines Blutes!" Die Personen auf anderen Gemälden waren durch das Gezeter aufgeschreckt worden und begannen zu murmeln.

Wortlos schlugen Severus und Hermine den Weg in die Bibliothek ein. Derweil blickten die anderen Herren und Damen aus ihren Gemälden verächtlich zu beiden hinab und flüsterten bösartige Bemerkungen. Nur einmal hörte Hermine das gezischte Wort „Schlammblut", doch sie reagierte nicht, auch wenn sie dem Bild gern die Meinung gesagt hätte. In der Bibliothek, in der zum Glück kein einziges Gemälde hing – jedenfalls keines, das eine Person abbildete –, atmete Hermine tief durch, während ihre Augen die ruhige Atmosphäre des Raumes mit seinen gemütlich großen Ohrensesseln, die ihr abgewandt am Kamin aufgestellt waren, auf sich wirken ließ. Auch hier war die Luft abgestanden, doch sie empfand sie als angenehm, denn es roch nach Papier und Leder; nach Büchern.

„Ich verstehe nur zu gut, warum Sirius und Anne sich ein eigenes Haus gekauft haben. Hier kann man gar nicht wohnen!" Hermine ging schnurstracks auf eine Bücherwand zu, tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an und flüsterte ein Passwort, so dass sich eine geheime Tür öffnete.

„Ich denke", begann Severus, „dass es hier wohnlich sein könnte, wenn es möglich wäre, sich der Gemälde zu entledigen."  
„Der Dauerklebefluch beim Mrs. Black ist nicht zu brechen. Bill hat sich drum gekümmert. Ich meine, wenn er als Fluchbrecher es schon nicht schafft, dann…"

„Man könnte eventuell einen Elf fragen, ob es machbar wäre", warf Severus ein und Hermine zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, denn daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.

Die geöffnete Geheimtür gab den Blick auf einen kleinen Raum preis, der nicht größer als eineinhalb mal zweieinhalb Meter war. Bücher bedeckten jeden freien Platz an den drei Wänden und machten den Raum noch enger als er schon war.

„Eine kleine, aber feine Sammlung", sagte Severus erfreut, als sein Blick über einige die vielen Titel schweifte. „Ah", machte er erstaunt. „Sehen Sie mal, hier haben wir eine 'alte Bekannte' und auch noch so gut erhalten." Severus zog ein Buch aus einem der Regale. Es handelte sich um „Die zwölf Briefe der Cassandra Trelawney".

Erinnerungen kamen in Hermine auf, denn dieses war das erste Buch gewesen, welches Severus ihr zu lesen gegeben hatte, auch wenn es sich nicht um sein eigenes Exemplar gehandelt hatte, sondern um das geliehene von Luna, welches sie – das fiel ihr in diesem Augenblick mit einem Hauch von Reue ein – demnächst an ihre Freundin zurückgeben müsste. An Severus' Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie ahnen, dass auch er sich in der Zeit zurückgesetzt fühlte.

Sie stöberten eine Weile und lasen die Titel. Es handelte sich überwiegend um verbotene Bücher, die beim Ministerium auf der schwarzen Liste standen, nur zwei von ihnen waren tatsächlich dunkelmagisch, doch Hermine und Severus kannten die entsprechenden Schutzsprüche, um sie gefahrlos öffnen zu können.

Eines der ältesten Bücher, das sie hier fanden, handelte von gefährlichen, magischen Wesen und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie hier interessante Anhaltspunkte finden könnte. Sie blätterte und las hier und da einige Passagen und wurde stutzig. Severus bemerkte ihre fast unmerkliche Reaktion, denn sie kräuselte häufig ihre Nase, wenn sie etwas für Unfug hielt. In dem engen Raum hatte er sich ihr mit nur einem Schritt genähert.

Er blickte über ihre Schulter und fragte: „Auf was sind Sie gestoßen?"

„Hier steht", Hermine tippte auf eine bestimmte Stelle, „wofür man den Samen eines Basilisken verwenden könnte, aber Sie sagten doch, er hätte gar keine… na ja."

Severus las ein paar Textstellen und erklärte selbstsicher: „Der Autor hat sich das alles aus den Fingern gesogen. Er beschreibt unter anderem die Haut eines Basilisken als 'aalglatt', dabei bestand sie aus Schuppen." Er zog ein Gesicht. „Vermutlich war das Buch zu seiner Zeit sogar ein Bestseller, denn es gab niemanden, der ihm das Gegenteil beweisen konnte."  
„Vielleicht gibt es aber auch verschiedene Arten von Basilisken?", stellte Hermine als These auf, woraufhin er sie fragend anblickte. „Na ja, es wäre doch möglich, dass verschiedene Hühner- und Krötenarten auch verschiedene…"

Sie war am Ende immer leiser geworden, bis sie ganz verstummte, denn ihr eigener Denkfehler war ihr selbst aufgefallen, doch es war Severus, der sie amüsiert lächelnd darauf hinwies: „Was aber bedeuten würde, dass sich die Tiere auf biologische Art fortgepflanzt haben müssten, was jedoch nicht der Fall ist. Das Ei ist schon da, es wird noch von einer anderen Tierart ausgebrütet." Eine kleine Falte an ihrer Nasenwurzel verriet ihm ihre Gedanken, so dass er schmunzelnd sagte: „Aber wie ich sehe, sind Sie selbst eben darauf gekommen."

„Was für ein Buch haben Sie in der Hand?", wollte sie wissen und mit ihrer Frage gleichzeitig von sich ablenken.

Das Buch ansehend erklärte er: „Die halbbiografische Abhandlung über das Leben eines Parselmundes, der Gefallen an den Dunklen Künsten gefunden hatte. In einem Kapitel wird darüber berichtet, dass er sich einen Basilisk gezüchtet haben soll, den er dank seiner Kommunikationsfähigkeit unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte. Es wird auch beschrieben, wie er mit dem Gift der Schlange experimentiert haben soll. Das könnte hilfreich sein. Wir sollten es mitnehmen, falls Mrs. Lestrange eben jenes Buch für ihre Experimente zu Rate gezogen haben sollte."

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie alle anderen Buchtitel überflogen hatten. Während Hermine bereits an einer Wand fertig war, strich Severus noch mit seinen schmalen Fingern über die Buchrücken und las mit schräg gestelltem Kopf die Titel, als er plötzlich bei einem Band bewegungslos innehielt und nur seine gelblich verfärbten Finger zu zittern begannen, doch er riss sich schnell wieder zusammen. Hermine merkte sich das Buch und schaute sofort darauf in eine andere Richtung, so dass sein Kontrollblick, den er ihr hinüberwarf, um zu sehen, ob sie ihn womöglich beobachtet hatte, ihn auf eine falsche Fährte lenken sollte. Severus musste sich zunächst räuspern, bevor er sich einer festen Stimme sicher sein konnte.

„Haben Sie noch ein Buch gefunden, das Sie mitnehmen möchten?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich denke, wir haben gefunden, was wir gesucht haben", antwortete sie und zeigte derweil auf die Biografie, die er in der anderen Hand hielt.

„Dann können wir wohl gehen." Severus verzichtete auf Höflichkeit und verließ als Erster den Raum, denn hätte er ihr den Vortritt gegeben, hätte sie sich erst dicht an ihm vorbeischlängeln müssen.

Sie folgte ihm und zog im Vorbeigehen in Windeseile das eine Buch, welches Severus eben aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, aus dem Regal heraus und verkleinerte es schnell, um es unauffällig in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Er hatte keinen Verdacht geschöpft.

„Mir wäre nach einem Tröpfchen Weinbrand", sagte Severus sehnlich, nachdem er auf einer Anrichte neben dem Kamin eine kleine Auswahl an Karaffen mit schimmernd goldfarbenem Inhalt erblickt hatte.

Hermine ging an den beiden Ohrensesseln vorbei und näherte sich den Getränken. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass das noch gut ist." Sie säuberte zwei der Gläser magisch und ergriff bereits eine der Karaffen, um sie zu öffnen und am Inhalt zu schnuppern.

„So etwas wird nicht schlecht", erwiderte er trocken.

Sie schenkte sich und ihm etwas ein, nahm beide Gläser jeweils in eine Hand und drehte sich um, bevor sie sich so sehr erschreckte, dass sie aufschrie und den guten Tropfen fallen ließ.

„Herrje, wollen Sie mir einen Herzinfarkt bescheren?", wetterte Severus, der trotz seiner harschen Worte besorgt zu ihr eilte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen der Ohrensessel und sofort wusste er, was Hermine erschreckt hatte.

„Black?", grüßte er mit kühler Stimme.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln war auf Sirius' Gesicht zu erkennen, bevor er an Hermine gewandt sagte: „Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie lange ihr braucht, um mich zu entdecken."

„Du hättest was sagen können!", schimpfte sie, bevor sie die Verschmutzung auf dem Teppich beseitigte. „Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?"

Sirius saß gemütlich im Ohrensessel und schwenkte selbst ein Gläschen Weinbrand. „Schon lange vor euch."

"Ah", machte Severus. "Sie schwärmen wohl von alten Zeiten?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Sirius ihn an und musterte ihn argwöhnisch, bevor er eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst als zu Severus sagte: "Die alten Zeiten? Die alten Zeiten sind vorbei und die neuen sind ein wenig verstörend, geht es dir nicht genauso?" An Hermine gerichtet sagte er: „Ich wollte nachsehen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist. Das Haus ist unbewohnt und auch wenn Harry Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, wollte ich mich vergewissern, dass nichts gestohlen wurde."

Provozierend schaute Sirius erst Severus in die Augen, bevor er seinen Blick zu dem Buch wandern ließ, welches der Zaubertränkemeister in der Hand hielt.

„Wir haben Harry um Erlaubnis gebeten", rechtfertigte sich Severus mit zischender Stimme.

„Mmmh", machte Sirius nachdenklich. „Es ist nur, dass das Haus mir gehört. Harry hatte es mir zurückgegeben, nachdem ich… wieder da war." Er hatte sehr sachlich geklungen.

Hermine griff ein und fragte Sirius übertrieben höflich: „Darf ich mir das Buch bitte ausleihen?"

„Aber natürlich", bestätigte Sirius müde klingend, bevor er an seinem Weinbrand nippte.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, ein Gespräch führen zu wollen und so ließen Severus und Hermine ihn allein. Vor der Haustür zögerte sie jedoch und sagte: „Severus, gehen Sie doch bitte schon vor. Ich kommen gleich nach."

„Warum?", fragte er barsch.

„Sirius ist irgendwie seltsam."

„Der Mann ist immer seltsam!", blaffe er sie missgelaunt an, womit er die Schimpftirade von Mrs. Blacks Portrait angekurbelt hatte, denn sie keifte und zeterte erneut über Halbblüter, Dreck und Ausgeburten von Schmutz und Niedertracht, die ihr Haus besudeln würden.

„Ich möchte nur mit ihm reden", erklärte Hermine etwas lauter, damit Severus sie noch hören konnte.

„Dann tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können!" Er riss die Tür auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu.

Hermine stöhnte, bevor sie sich kurz die Ohren zuhielt, denn auch alle anderen Gemälde hatten in den rassistischen Redeschwall von Mrs. Black eingestimmt. Zurück an der Tür der Bibliothek kündigte sich Hermine mit einem Klopfen an, bevor sie das Zimmer betrat.

„Du bist noch hier?", fragte er nur wenig erstaunt.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier, Sirius? Ich dachte, du magst das Haus nicht."

„Tu ich auch nicht." Von unten schallte der Lärm vieler Stimmen hinauf, weswegen er die Augen zusammenkniff, als würde es ihm Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Von einem Schluck Weinbrand erhoffte er sich Erleichterung.

Mutig fragte Hermine, nachdem sie gegenüber auf dem anderen Ohrensessel Platz genommen hatte: „Gibt's Ärger Zuhause?"

„Wie man's nimmt", sagte er emotionslos.

„Weil Anne arbeiten gehen möchte?"

Erstaunt blickte er sie an, bevor er fragte: „Harry hat das erzählt?"

„Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass Harry von ihr wissen wollte, was sie später machen möchte", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Und was möchte sie machen?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie möchte am liebsten Quidditch spielen." Hermine lächelte, doch Sirius erwiderte diese Freundlichkeit nicht.

„Was hat Harry dazu gesagt?"

„Er findet es in Ordnung." Hermine seufzte, bevor sie leise fragte: „Was ist das Problem, Sirius?"

Das Gezeter aus der Eingangshalle war wieder lauter geworden, so dass er ihre Frage ignorierte und sagte: „Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, was geschehen würde, sollte ich das Haus einfach bis auf die Grundmauern abbrennen. Würden die Flammen trotz Fidelius auf die Nachbarhäuser übergreifen? Was meinst du?"

Mitfühlend sagte sie: „Man kann sich auch anders von seiner Vergangenheit lösen, Sirius."

„Ich kann das verdammte Haus nicht einmal verkaufen!", schimpfte er, bevor er mit einem großen Schluck sein Glas leerte.

Hermine legte ihm nahe: „Harry und Ginny würden sich freuen, wenn du sie besuchen würdest. Du hast dich in letzter Zeit sehr rar gemacht."

„Damit man Mitleid mit mir haben kann?", fragte er beleidigt.

„Wieso Mitleid? Wenn dir Zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, während Anne bei der Arbeit ist", er schnaufte wütend, „dann kannst du doch tun und lassen, was du möchtest. Du warst lange nicht mehr bei Harry."

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, während sein Blick auf dem leeren Glas verweilte, bevor er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirklich mal besuchen."

„Ja, solltest du." Sie klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel, bevor sie aufstand und sich verabschiedete. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich auch mal besuchen würdest. Remus sieht dich auch nicht mehr so häufig, hat er mir jedenfalls neulich gesagt."

Der Hauch eines Lächelns zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

Als Hermine allein das Haus am Grimmauldplatz verließ, da schüttelte sie die Kopf, denn sie würde nicht die Kraft aufbringen können, Severus und Sirius gleichzeitig zu einem neuen Leben ermutigen zu können.


	158. Der Liebenswerte

Hi **Sirius Schleicher**,

die Heirat kam sehr überraschend, auch für Harry und Severus. Wahrscheinlich wollten weder Minerva noch Albus weitere Zeit verlieren, denn sie haben diese Entscheidung bestimmt nicht spontan getroffen.  
Zur Symbiose: Ich musste schon häufig lesen, wie z.B. Vampir-Severus mit wem auch immer eine Beziehung eingegangen ist. Meines Erachtens wäre ein normales Leben als Paar nicht möglich, weil die Schwerpunkte im Dasein des Vampirs gänzlich andere sind als die eines Menschen. Bei Worple und Sanguini passt es, auch wenn sie eine sehr eigenwillige Bindung eingegangen sind, aber jeder zieht daraus seine Vorteile - das ist ganz klar eine Symbiose.

Hallo **Leandriel**,

sorry, diesmal kommt das Kapitel erst am Samstag. Mein Beta John hat Weihnachtsmann gespielt und ich hab gleich meinen neuen PC eingerichtet. Bin gestern nicht fertig geworden, aber jetzt läuft alles bestens.

Ich habe unzählige Diskussionen über den 7. Band verfolgt. Irgendwo habe ich gelesen, dass man es schon in FFs nicht gern hat, wenn Charaktere "aus dem Weg geräumt werden", damit man ihre weitere Entwicklung nicht beschreiben muss (sehr häufig muss Ginny draufgehen, wenn der Autor Harry mit jemand anderen verkuppeln will). Dieses Schema haben manche Fans auf Band 7 übertragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hier schon einmal geschieben habe, aber ich denke, dass ein schlimmer Krieg sich nicht allein mit der hohen Anzahl der Todesopfer darstellen lässt. Bei Band 5 (Sirius) habe ich wirklich geglaubt, Rowling hätte sich eine Hintertür offen gelassen, um ihn später zurückzuholen, denn er wurde ja nicht vom Todesfluch getroffen - im Buch war's ein roter Blitz, zudem ein wortloser Fluch. Der Schleier war so unerklärlich dargestellt, dass alles hätte möglich sein können. Dieses Hintertürchen hab ich kurzerhand aufgegriffen :D

Ich selbst liebe Details, auch wenn ich FFs lese. Jede Kleinigkeit könnte später noch eine Bedeutung haben. Es ist wirklich schön, dass du die Mühe dahinter erkennst. Du glaubst gar nicht, was ich hier für Zetteleien rumfliegen habe, wo ich alle Handlungsstränge und bestimmte Szenen miteinander verknüpft habe ;) Ne, war ein Scherz, so schlimm ist es nicht, aber ja, ich überdenke alles Mögliche. Beim überwiegenden Teil der Fanfics - ist mein Eindruck - macht das Pairing gleichzeitig den Plot aus (was nicht immer öde sein muss).

Ein Grund, warum das hier keine "normale" Fanfic mit Voldemort als Gegner ist, ist ganz einfach der, dass ich den Charakter Voldemort nicht schreiben kann, der war mir in den Büchern immer zu flach. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich einen so interessanten Charakter aus ihm gemacht, dass er wieder völlig OoC geworden wäre.

Fantastisches liegt mir, auch Mysteriöses und Gruseliges. Schön zu wissen, in dir einen Konsumenten möglicher anderer Werke zu wissen. ;)

Hi **Daniel**,

die Elfen werden vom Ministerium durch die "Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen" verteilt. Das hat schon was von Sklavenhandel, daher der Gedanke, dass sie wirklich keine Rechte haben, nicht einmal über die eigene Fortpflanzung bestimmen zu dürfen, ohne eine Erlaubnis einzuholen. Gut, dass das Kapitel in dieser Hinsicht schockiert hat.  
Du hast dich übrigens mit Wob... noch rechtzeitig gestoppt, bei Lufa ist er gekommen ;)

Hallo **Lufa**,

schreib doch vorher die Review im Editor und mach dann "copy'n'paste". Dann hast du den Text wenigstens noch. Das ist ja ärgerlich, dass die Reviews hier immer verschwinden. Wie schon geschrieben: andere hatten die gleichen Probleme.  
Shacklebolt halte ich für einen Menschen, bei dem das Herz am rechten Fleck sitzt. Er betrachtet andere Wesen nicht als minderwertig und weiß sehr wohl, dass in der Zaubererwelt etwas mächtig schief läuft, was z.B. die Hauselfen betrifft.  
Sirius muss sich eine Beschäftigung suchen. Das kann Arbeit sein oder ein Hobby, aber irgendwas, woran er Freude findet UND seine Zeit nutzen kann.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Am Abend knisterte bei Harry und Ginny der Kamin, weswegen sie nachschaute, wer sich bei ihnen um diese Uhrzeit noch melden würde.

„Hallo Ginny", sagte Draco mit einem ungewohnt ehrlich freundlichem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bevor sie fragen konnte, ob er Harry sprechen wollte, nannte Draco bereits sein Anliegen. „Wir möchten euch morgen zum Mittag einladen, zu halb eins. Habt ihr Zeit? Natürlich könnt ihr Nicholas auch mitbringen."

„Moment, ich frag mal Harry." Der hatte dem Gespräch seiner Verlobten längst gelauscht und nickte zustimmend, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, so dass Ginny für morgen zusagen konnte. „Du weißt aber, dass morgen Silvester ist?", erinnerte sie Draco.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ihr müsst auch nicht allzu lange bleiben, wenn ihr noch etwas anderes vorhabt. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, würdet ihr bitte Hermine und Severus Bescheid geben? Die beiden sollen morgen bitte auch kommen." Ginny blinzelte erstaunt, nickte jedoch zustimmen und verabschiedete sich im Anschluss.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Eine Einladung", gab sie ihm neckend zur Antwort, obwohl er das durchaus hatte hören können, nur warum Draco die ausgesprochen hatte, das war ihm nicht klar. „Das mit Snape übernimmst du, Harry!"

„Ja, mach ich. Morgen halb eins?" Sie nickte. „Ich sag am besten gleich Bescheid."

In den Kerkern standen Hermine und Severus im Labor an einem Tisch über einem aufgeklappten Buch gebeugt, welches sie zeitgleich lasen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich das Buch zuerst lese und Sie danach?", schlug er mit rauem Befehlston vor.

In den Text vertieft murmelte sie: „Warum? Wir haben doch die gleiche Lesegeschwindigkeit. Klappt doch hervorragend."

„Aber ich möchte gern Platz nehmen!"

Sie blickte aufgrund seiner nörgelnden Worte auf und stimmte ihm gelassen zu: „Dann lassen Sie uns doch einfach Platz nehmen."

„Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben ein Buch mit einer anderen Person zur gleichen Zeit gelesen", warf er ihr als ärgerlich klingende Tatsache vor, weil er dies jetzt tun musste und es offensichtlich nicht wollte.

Sie stutzte. „Dann haben Sie in der Schule nie ein Buch mit einem Mitschüler geteilt?" Da seinerseits eine Antwort ausblieb, war es für sie Antwort genug. „Dachte ich's mir", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. „Wir können in Ihrem Wohnzimmer weiterlesen, wenn Sie nicht hier am Arbeitstisch sitzen möchten."

„Meinetwegen", erwiderte er knapp und resignierend, bevor er das Buch zuschlug.

Vor dem Gemälde von Salazar trafen beide auf Harry, den Severus hineinbat.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Severus höflich.

„Nichts, ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass Draco uns morgen sehen möchte. Er hat uns zu halb eins eingeladen." Harry tätschelte den weißen Hund und bemerkte daher nicht den skeptischen Blick, den Severus ihm zuwarf.

„Warum?", hörte Harry ihn kurz darauf fragen.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, das hat er nicht gesagt. Er hat Ginny und mich gebeten morgen zu kommen und ich sollte Ihnen und Hermine auch…"

„Es muss doch einen Grund geben", unterbrach Severus.

Hermine vermutete laut: „Vielleicht wollen die beiden uns nur zum Essen einladen?"

„Das soll ein Grund sein?", fragte Severus spöttisch. „Eine Einladung zur gemeinsamen Nahrungsaufnahme?"

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Man kann sich während eines Mittagsessens auch gut unterhalten!"

„Es klang so", warf Harry erklärend ein, „als würde es nicht allzu lange dauern. Sie kommen doch, Severus?"

„Ich habe andere Dinge zu erledigen."

Sie schnaufte, bevor sie ihm vor Augen hielt: „Zwei Stunden Ihrer Zeit können Sie wohl entbehren. Ich kann es jedenfalls und ich werde morgen hingehen."  
„Wir arbeiten zusammen an einem Projekt und…"

Sie unterbrach mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste ihrer Hände. „Severus, Sie haben erst letzte Woche gesagt, dass ich wie die anderen Schüler Ferien habe."

Seine grantige Art verflog mit einem Male, denn sie hatte Recht. Sie hatten zwar zusammen gearbeitet, doch das war in ihrer Freizeit gewesen.

„Sie sollten sich auch mal eine Auszeit nehmen. Lassen Sie sich bewirten und unterhalten", schlug sie ihm vor. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, so dass sie ihn ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken versuchte, denn sie fügte leise hinzu: „Ich bin mir sicher, es würde sich für Sie sogar die Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Dracos Einverständnis mal einen Blick auf die malfoysche Sammlung schwarzer Objekte zu werfen." Eine seiner Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, ein Mundwinkel folgte zögerlich. Nachdem das geklärt war verabschiedete sich Harry wieder, so dass Severus und Hermine sich aufs Neue dem Buch widmen konnten.

Die halbbiografische Abhandlung des Parselmundes, der vor über 600 Jahren gelebt haben soll, war höchst interessant. Severus und Hermine saßen nebeneinander auf seiner Couch – das Buch lag halb auf ihrem, halb auf seinem Oberschenkel – als er nach dem fünften Kapitel leise fragte: „Denken Sie das Gleiche wie ich?"

Sie hatte dieselbe Textstelle erreicht und antwortete: „Ich denke schon. Unser Mr. Callidita hier war ein kluger Mann und ist durch Zufall auf etwas sehr Interessantes gestoßen."

„Und dieser Zufall ist sehr wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, warum dieses Buch Jahrhunderte später in dem 'Verzeichnis für verbotene Schriften' beim Ministerium aufgeführt wird."

„Das ist wirklich schade", sagte Hermine. „Callidita hat sehr hilfreiche Heilmethoden mit Schlangengift entwickelt und das Basiliskengift hat offenbar noch wesentlich besser gewirkt. Rheuma, Asthma, Nervenerkrankungen", las sie vor, „und wie es aussieht, hat er ein starkes Betäubungsmittel hergestellt."

„Welches", vervollständigte Severus, „bei zu hoher Dosierung einen nicht kontrollierbaren, komaähnlichen Tiefschlaf herbeiführt; viel tiefer als der Topor, bei dem der Patient zumindest noch Abwehrreaktionen zeigt. Es ist kein Wunder, dass man diese eine Entdeckung von Mr. Callidita verteufelt, denn der Patient wirkt wie tot und ist den Menschen um sich herum hilflos ausgeliefert."

„Bellatrix muss 'Schlafes Bruder' mit Hilfe der Beschreibungen dieses Buches verändert haben. Wir müssen anhand der Untersuchungsergebnisse von Pansys Blut berechnen, wie viel Gift dem Trank beigemischt worden sein könnte. Ich frage mich nur, wie wir ein Gegenmittel herstellen sollen."

„Wenn wir die richtige Mischung des Trankes ausmachen konnten, dann wird ein Gegengift – zumindest in der Theorie – leichter zu finden sein."

Sie lasen gemeinsam bis spät in die Nacht hinein und hatten am Ende das gesamte Buch geschafft, denn sehr dick war die Biografie nicht gewesen. Möglicherweise, so dachte Hermine, war das Buch nicht sehr umfangreich, weil Callidita nicht sehr alt geworden war. Er wäre mit nur 34 Jahren verschwunden und später für tot erklärt worden. Die Vermutung hatte sich gefestigt, dass Callidita seinem eigenen Basilisk zum Opfer gefallen sein musste.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Hermine dezent, aber elegant gekleidet, denn sie hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, welchen Anlass Dracos Einladung haben würde. Überpünktlich trat sie aus dem Kamin der Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor, wo sie Severus in die Arme stolperte, der wenige Sekunden vor ihr hergefloht war. Er half ihr, das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

„Die Zeitplanung ist bei euch beiden identisch, wie ich sehe", murmelte Draco schmunzelnd, denn beide waren fast genau fünf Minuten vor halb eins eingetroffen. „Herzlich willkommen."

„Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen? Warum sind wir eingeladen worden?", fragte Severus fordernd.

Einmal die Schultern hebend und senkend erwiderte Draco als Frage formuliert: „Zum Mittagessen?" Er lächelte einseitig, was ihn für einen Augenblick wie sein Vater aussehen ließ, doch die Augen des jungen Malfoy spiegelten nichts von Boshaftigkeit oder Arroganz wider.

Pünktlich traten auch Harry und Ginny aus dem Kamin. Das dösende Baby im Arm haltend erklärte Harry: „Die Apparationen hatte er bisher ja immer gut überstanden, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er bei seiner ersten Reise durchs Flohnetzwerk einfach einschläft."

Ginny schaute sich Nicholas an. „Er hat eben die Flasche bekommen. Natürlich ist er danach müde."

Draco folgend nahmen alle die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss und als sie an der Küche vorbeikamen, schlug ihnen ein kräftig würziger Duft entgegen, der einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen lief. Von ihrem Gastgeber wurden sie in den grünen Salon geführt. Die Tafel war bereits angerichtet und Narzissa erledigte noch den letzten Schliff, indem sie eine Stoffserviette durch einen silbernen Ring zog und auf einen der sechs Teller legte.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Hermine den großen Raum, in welchem vor kurzem die Hochzeit von Susan und Draco stattgefunden hatte. Der Wintergarten war wieder durch Fensterscheiben vom Raum abgetrennt, was sicherlich Wobbel zu verdanken war. Nun wirkte der grüne Salon nicht mehr ganz so unübersichtlich groß. Hier und da stellten prächtige, hoch gewachsene Pflanzen in riesigen Tontöpfen einen wahren Blickfang dar; die Atmosphäre war sehr gemütlich. Zwei Dinge fielen Hermine jedoch auf und zwar die nur sechs Gedecke, wo sie doch sieben sein würden und…

„Wo ist Susan?", wollte sie wissen.

Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Sie wird nicht mit uns speisen, aber wir können sie nach dem Essen kurz aufsuchen." Severus machte ein Gesicht, als würde ihm ein Kürbistörtchen quer im Hals liegen, so dass Draco versicherte: „Nur wer möchte, versteht sich."

Das gemeinsame Essen – Narzissa hatte gekocht und die Gäste bewirtet – verlief sehr angenehm und locker. Selbst Severus fand Gefallen an einigen Gesprächsthemen und er konnte sich sogar mit Ginny, die er natürlich weiterhin Miss Weasley nannte, bestens über Zaubertränke unterhalten, denn sie sprachen überwiegend über ihren großen Bruder Charlie und seiner Arbeit mit den Drachen.

Nach dem Dessert, einem Mousse au Chocolat, von dem Hermine aufgrund ihres Lobes ein zweites Schälchen von Narzissa erhalten hatte, folgten Hermine, Ginny und Harry ihrem Gastgeber in den ersten Stock, während Severus unten bei Narzissa blieb, um über die schwarzmagische Sammlung ihres Gatten zu diskutieren.

„Einen Moment bitte", sagte Draco, bevor er hinter einer Tür verschwand. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da kam er mit einem Bündel im Arm zurück, während er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Susan schläft. Sie ist noch sehr mitgenommen von gestern", sagte Draco leise, während er die Gesichter seiner drei Gäste auf sich wirken ließ, denn jeder hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Das überraschte Lächeln, als sie auf das in Decken eingewickelte Baby einen Blick zu erhaschen versuchten, machte ihn schon ganz stolz. Vorsichtig legte er das Gesicht des schlafenden Babys frei, so dass Harry, Ginny und Hermine zeitgleich wonnig seufzten.

„Mein Patenkind", schwärmte Harry leise. Seine Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die Draco glatt die Sprache verschlug.

„Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Erst jetzt hatte Draco seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Ein Junge, 3.310 Gramm, 48 Zentimeter", antwortete der stolze Vater.

„Gott, hatte Susan es gut, Nicholas war ein Kilo schwerer gewesen!" Besagtes Baby nahm sie Harry aus dem Arm, damit der sein Patenkind begrüßen konnte.

Neugierig fragte Hermine: „Ist denn der Blutzauber schon gesprochen worden?"

„Aber selbstverständlich! Allerdings…" Draco hielt inne, weil er Harry den kleinen Jungen reichte, der ihn behutsam an sich nahm. „Allerdings zählt ihr laut Blutschutz alle zu meiner Familie. Harry als Patenonkel, Ginny als seine Verlobte, Severus als mein Patenonkel und du", er blickte Hermine in die Augen, „als meine Trauzeugin. Alles völlig legal."

„Das mit dem Paten und seiner Familie verstehe ich ja noch", sagte Harry, „aber dass man als Trauzeuge auch gleich vom Blutzauber als Familienmitglied gezählt wird…?"

„Warum sollte das nicht so sein?", fragte Draco entgeistert, denn es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum Harry so eine Frage stellte. „Hannah und Hermine sind mit ihrer Unterschrift auf der Heiratsurkunde mitunter unsere engsten Vertrauten wie auch du."

„Ich bin da nicht so richtig informiert", gab Harry kleinlaut zu. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich um das Kind kümmern werde, sollte euch – Merlin bewahre – irgendwas zustoßen."

Nickend bestätigte Draco: „Wenn wir das Zeitliche segnen sollten, Harry, dann schlüpfst du in meine Rolle und zwar ohne Einschränkungen. Das heißt, du wirst auch das Erbe für ihn verwalten, bis er volljährig ist." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fragte Draco skeptisch nach: „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, auf was du dich mit der Patenschaft eingelassen hast?"

„Doch, doch", wollte Harry ihm weismachen. Hermine warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu, der ihm versicherte, dass sie es ihm später haarklein erklären würde.

Das kleine Baby in seiner Armbeuge betrachtend fragte Harry: „Wie heißt er?"

Harry rechnete fest mit einem außergewöhnlichen Namen, denn die Namen von Vater und Großvater waren nicht gerade alltäglich und ein Malfoy würde mit dem Namen seines Kindes sicherlich diese Tradition wahren wollen. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, als Draco antwortete: „Charles."

„Charles?", wiederholte Harry staunend.

„Das ist sein Rufname. Der vollständige Vorname lautet Charles Erasmus", informierte Draco.

Ginnys Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Erasmus hieß mein Großvater! Ich hatte auch erst überlegt, ob ich Nicholas so benennen soll."

Still lächelte Hermine in sich hinein, denn sie kannte die Bedeutung des zweiten Vornamens.

„Wollen wir wieder runtergehen?", fragte Draco. „Ich würde gern, dass Severus ihn auch mal sieht." Harry wollte Charles bereits an den Vater zurückgeben, da erlaubte ihm Draco: „Nein, trag ihn ruhig. Ich werde noch oft genug dazu kommen."

Im grünen Salon unterhielten sich Narzissa und Severus gerade ungestört über einige der schwarzmagischen Objekte, auf die Severus schon vor zwei Jahrzehnten ein Auge geworfen hatte.

„Gibt es noch den 'Zankapfel'? Hat Lucius ihn noch in seinem Besitz?", fragte Severus sehr interessiert.

„Ja, den gibt es noch, aber ich finde ihn besonders abscheulich", erwiderte sie mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Wenn es dir so viel Kummer bereitet, ihn in deinem Besitz zu wissen, dann…"

„Nein, den kann ich dir nicht aushändigen, Severus. Der richtet nur Chaos an!"

„Aber nicht für den Besitzer. Ich bin ja nur an dem Zauber interessiert, der auf dem Objekt liegt", versicherte er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, da fragst du besser Draco. Alles hier gehört laut Ministerium ihm, weil ich es damals in meinem beeinträchtigtem Zustand für richtig gehalten hatte, meinen Sohn über alles verfügen zu lassen."

„Was ist mit dem 'Pfeil und Bogen des…'?"

Die Tür öffnete sich, weswegen Severus seine Frage für sich behielt. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten unmerklich in die Höhe, als er die vier jungen Leute sah, die nun zwei Bündel mit sich herumtrugen. Severus blickte Narzissa an, die ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln schenkte.

„Du bist nun Großmutter?", fragte Severus leise. Es schien, als würde er sich für sie freuen, denn es hatten sich kleine Fältchen um seine Augen gelegt, die anstelle seines Mundes zu lachen schienen. Narzissa nickte, während sie ihren seligen Gesichtsausdruck nicht verlor.

„Severus?", hörte er seinen Patensohn gutgelaunt sagen. „Darf ich dir das neuste Mitglied der Familie Malfoy vorstellen?"

Severus erhob sich und schaute zwischen den beiden Bündeln hin und her, verweilte dann mit seinen Augen auf dem kleineren in Harrys Armen und näherte sich seinem Kollegen. Die Decke behutsam umschlagend legte Draco das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen frei, der noch immer schlummerte.

„Ein Junge oder…?"

Draco bestätigte: „Ja, ein Junge. Charles Erasmus."

„Erasmus? Vor zwei, drei Generationen war das ein sehr verbreiteter und beliebter Name", warf Severus als Tatsache in den Raum hinein, während er das Kind betrachtete und seine Miene derweil keine Gefühle preisgab; nicht einmal mehr seine Augen. Nach einem kurzen Moment machte Severus die weniger charmante Feststellung: „Er ist runzelig."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist völlig normal, das geht in ein paar Tagen weg."

Da Severus so dicht bei ihm stand, fragte Harry, während er das Bündel an die Brust seines Kollegen drückte: „Wollen Sie ihn mal nehmen?"

„Nein…", antwortete sein Kollege erschrocken, doch es war zu spät, denn Harry hatte ihn längst überrumpelt; Severus' Arme hielten den Jungen bereits.

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, an den Moment zu denken, in welchem Lucius ihm damals stolz den eigenen Spross in den Arm gelegt hatte. Severus betrachtete das Kind, dessen Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern zaghaft hin und her rollten. Die Haut mochte runzelig sein, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie samtig weich sein würde, sollte er es wagen, das Gesicht des Babys zu berühren, wovon er sich selbst abhielt. Severus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass man mit diesem Kind in einigen Jahren bereits kommunizieren können würde; dass dieses Kind in elf Jahren sehr wahrscheinlich einen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten würde. In dem Augenblick, als diese Gedanken seinen Geist fluteten, da erinnerte er sich daran, damals das Gleiche gedacht zu haben, als er Draco das erste Mal gehalten hatte. Severus schaute unbemerkt auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf den jungen Mann, dessen leichte, zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt er vor über zwanzig Jahren in seinen Armen gehalten hatte – und der so frech gewesen war, ihm mit den kleinen Händen an die Nase zu langen. Wieder zu Dracos Kind schauend dachte Severus, wie unglaublich es schien, dass ein schlafender Säugling so viel Ruhe und Frieden ausstrahlen konnte.

Erträglicher wäre es momentan für Severus, wenn nur Draco und er im Raum wären, doch vor allen anderen das Kind zu halten war ihm unangenehm. Den unbehaglichen Augenblick überspielend sagte Severus, nachdem er den hellroten Flaum auf dem Kopf des Babys erblickt hatte: „Es wird wohl erstmalig mit den Traditionen gebrochen, denn soweit ich unterrichtet bin, waren alle Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy – väterlicherseits – durchweg blond."

„Kommt drauf an, was die Eltern so an Genen mitbringen", warf Hermine heiter ein. „Aber bei dem Kleinen sieht man ja schon, dass Susans Veranlagung für rote Haare kräftig mitgemischt hat."

Sie lächelte, als sie Charles betrachtete, woraufhin Severus mit einem hoffnungsvollen Unterton in der Stimme fragte: „Hatten Sie ihn schon einmal gehalten?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so dass er ihr das Bündel entgegenhielt und erleichtert ausamtete, nachdem sie das Baby an sich genommen hatte.

Sich seinen Patensohn am Oberarm greifend führte er ihn unauffällige wenige Meter von den anderen weg, bevor er vorwurfsvoll sagte: „Du hättest mich auch einfach über den Nachwuchs unterrichten können."

Schnaufend konterte Draco: „Damit du uns gar nicht mehr besuchst?" Mit nachsichtiger Stimme fügte Draco sofort hinzu, um seine Anschuldigung schnell wieder zu entkräften: „So schlimm war es nicht, ihn einmal zu halten oder?" Severus schien kurz überlegen zu müssen, schüttelte jedoch kurz den Kopf. „Denk dran, Severus, dass ich dich gern zum Patenonkel gemacht hätte."

„Mit Harry bist du in dieser Angelegenheit wesentlich besser bedient", lautete Severus' ernst gemeinte Stellungnahme. „Ich bin für so etwas zu alt."

Jetzt platzte Draco der Kragen, doch er behielt seine Stimme unter Kontrolle. „Meine Güte, du wirst erst 44! Von wegen zu alt… Aber du hast Recht damit, wenn du meinst, dass Harry bestens für diese Aufgabe bestimmt ist." Draco blickte zu Harry hinüber, der das Baby in Hermines Armen federleicht am Kopf streichelte und derweil etwas zu Ginny sagte. „Ich bin in gewisser Weise froh, dass er zugesagt hat, auch wenn ich es mit einem weinenden Auge betrachte, dass du dich so einer Aufgabe nicht mehr gewappnet gefühlt hast."

„Du willst es nicht verstehen oder?", fragte Severus missgelaunt, aber auch abgekämpft klingend.

„Ich würde es gern verstehen", erwiderte Draco ehrlich, doch wie er es geahnt hatte, äußerte sich Severus nicht dazu.

„Übermittel doch bitte deiner Gattin meine Glückwünsche. Und ich möchte mich für das vorzügliche Mittagessen bedanken. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest?"

Severus verließ unbeachtet von den anderen den grünen Salon und Draco wusste, dass sein Patenonkel den Kamin im ersten Stock nehmen würde, um sich klammheimlich davonzustehlen. Von der Tür, die Severus eben von außen geschlossen hatte, blickte Draco hinüber zu seinen verbliebenen Gästen. Hermine und Harry standen noch immer zusammen und bestaunten den Jungen, während seine Mutter sich in Ginnys Nähe aufhielt und deren Sohn betrachtete, sich derweil mit der Rothaarigen gelassen unterhielt. Plötzlich begann eines der Kinder zu schreien und es war nicht Nicholas.

„Oh", machte Ginny mitfühlend, als sie sich Hermine näherte. Dem Geschrei von Charles Worte verleihen wollend versuchte sie sinngemäß zu interpretieren: „So viele Menschen auf einmal. Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe, ich möchte zu meiner Mama."

Lächelnd nahm Draco seinen Sohn von Hermine entgegen und bestätigte: „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er genau das denkt. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Auf seinem Weg in die Bibliothek im vierten Stock, denn Severus wollte nachschauen, ob er etwas über Mr. Callidita herausfinden könnte, hielt er beim Anblick von Remus inne, der verträumt aus dem Fenster im Flur auf die verschneite Landschaft schaute. Severus erkannte an der Körperhaltung seines alten Mitschülers, dass etwas schwer auf ihm zu lasten schien, was ihm völlig egal sein könnte, doch er entschloss sich dazu, mit seinen Bösartigkeiten zurückzuhalten. Er nahm seinen Weg erneut auf und machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Präsenz. Remus wandte seinen Kopf, als er näher kommende Schritte hörte und Severus bemerkte, wie sich ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Werwolfs zauberte, womit er gute Laune vortäuschen wollte.

„Hallo Severus."

„Lupin." Ein Kopfnicken folgte. „Haben Sie in Ihrem Zimmer keine eigenen Fenster?" Severus war davon überzeugt, dass diese Spitze nicht als Bösartigkeit gesehen werden würde.

„Habe ich, aber der Ausblick ist langweilig geworden", scherzte Remus zurück. „Hermine ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer, falls du sie suchen solltest."

Es war eindeutig gewesen, dass Remus sie hatte aufsuchen wollen, weswegen Severus erklärte: „Sie ist noch bei Mr. Malfoy, um sein Kind zu bestaunen."  
„Sein Kind?" Remus machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, seine Überraschung zu vertuschen, denn die stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ein wenig früh oder?"

„Ich glaube, zweieinhalb Wochen zu früh, aber es ist alles bestens."

Severus wollte bereits seinen Weg fortführen, da fragte Remus: „Wohin gehst du?" Gerade wollte Severus ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass ihn das nicht anzugehen hätte, da sagte Remus ihm zuvorkommend: „Ich weiß, dass mich das nicht zu interessieren hat." Den Gang hinunterblickend schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen, weswegen er fragte: „Gehst du in die Bibliothek?"

„Ganz recht, wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen…"

„Ich komme mit! Ich war ewig nicht mehr dort." Als Schüler hatte Remus viele schöne Stunden dort verbracht, etliche davon mit Linda und die meisten – auch wenn beide immer weit voneinander entfernt gesessen hatten – mit Severus.

Da Severus ihm nicht folgte, blieb Remus stehen, um sich umzudrehen. Braune Augen blickten ihn skeptisch an, so dass Remus höflichkeitshalber fragte: „Ich störe doch nicht?"

„Wenn Sie zwanzig Meter Abstand halten", er hob und senkte die Schultern, „dann nicht."

Zusammen zur Bibliothek gehend hielt Remus ein wenig Smalltalk. „Nach was suchst du?"

Er hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, weswegen er umso erstaunter war, als Severus nach einigem Zögern preisgab: „Nach Büchern von oder über einen Mann namens Corvinus Callidita."

„Oh", machte Remus begeistert. „Der war hier mal Schüler!" Abrupt blieb Severus stehen, während Remus noch zwei Schritte ging, bevor er die dunkelgekleidete Präsenz neben sich vermisste und sich umdrehte. „Was, das wusstest du nicht?"

„Nein", gab Severus zu. „Ich kann wohl kaum über jede Person informiert sein, die seit der Gründung Hogwarts vor über 1000 Jahren bis heute hier als Schüler in Erscheinung getreten ist."

„Das wäre auch zuviel verlangt", pflichtete Remus bei. „Ich weiß das auch nur von Poppy." Severus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und forderte derweil Remus mit einem einzigen Blick auf weiterzureden. „Als ich damals dein Kollege hier war", er spielte auf Harrys drittes Schuljahr an, „da waren die Erinnerungen an die versteinerten Schüler bei allen noch ganz frisch. Ich hatte mich erst mit Pomona darüber unterhalten. Diese Vorfälle hatten mich interessiert, es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor. Später hat Poppy mir noch einiges erzählen können. Sie hatte von dem Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens gesprochen." Remus lächelte. „Deswegen war ich auch so wild drauf, das Tierchen mal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen." Severus schnaufte, hörte jedoch weiterhin zu. „Sie erwähnte, dass einer ihrer Vorgänger angeblich selbst mal einen Basilisk gezüchtet haben sollte, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das nur eine Legende wäre oder der Wahrheit entsprach."

Severus stutzte. „Einer ihrer Vorgänger?"

„Ja, Callidita war für einige Zeit der Heiler in Hogwarts, aber nicht sehr lange."

„Dann wird es Schulunterlagen von ihm geben", vermutete Severus murmelnd.

„Es gibt auch ein Gemälde von ihm", warf Remus ein, weswegen Severus ihn erstaunt anblickte. „Hängt in Poppys Büro. Er spricht aber nicht, hat er nie."

„Ist es kein bewegliches…"

„Doch, ist es, aber er spricht nicht. Frag mich nicht, warum."

Die Bibliothek hatten sie erreicht. Severus öffnete die Flügeltür und ließ Remus als Ersten hinein.

Völlig unerwartet fragte der Werwolf: „Wie heißt Dracos Kind?"

„Charles Erasmus."

„Erasmus", wiederholte Remus schätzend. „Ich glaube, Arthur hatte einmal erwähnt, dass sein Vater…"

Severus vollendete den Satz: „…ebenfalls so hieß, ja ich weiß."

„'Erasmus' bedeutet 'der Liebenswerte', wusstest du das?", fragte Remus, während er bereits die Bücher eines Regals überflog.

„Nein, aber dank Ihnen bin ich jetzt im Bilde", erwiderte Severus gleichgültig, bevor er schnurstracks in die Verbotene Abteilung marschierte. Remus folgte ihm unaufgefordert.

„Der Name 'Remus' bedeutet…"

Unterbrechend wies Severus ihn zurecht, denn er sagte: „Es bedeutet 'Ruder', das weiß ich. Ich bin nicht völlig unerfahren, was die lateinische Sprache betrifft, aber Vornamen und ihre Bedeutungen interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten!"

„Ha, du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre", stichelte Remus belustigt, woraufhin er sich einen bösen Blick einfing, doch den schmetterte er mit einem breiten Lächeln ab.

Während beide durch die dunklen Gänge der Verbotenen Abteilung schlenderten und die Buchtitel überflogen, da fragte Severus nebensächlich: „Warum sind Sie eigentlich noch in Hogwarts? Soweit ich darüber unterrichtet bin, ist Hogsmeade wieder zugänglich."

„Ich, ähm…" Remus war offensichtlich verlegen, antwortete jedoch ehrlich: „Ich bin nicht mehr bei Rosmerta beschäftigt." Severus schaute ihn mit gefühlskalter Miene an. „Ich werde nachher mit Albus reden und darum bitten, noch einige Tage hier bleiben zu dürfen, bis ich eine neue Bleibe…" Die Stimme versagte und Remus hielt den Mund, widmete sich gleich wieder den Büchern, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nur halb bei der Sache war.

„Ich bin mir sicher", begann Severus arrogant klingend, „dass sich für Sie ein Platz in der Küche finden würde."

Im ersten Moment fühlte sich Remus gekränkt, doch im nächsten Augenblick erinnerte er sich daran, wie Severus eine ähnliche Bemerkung gemacht hatte, mit der er versteckt seine Kochkünste gelobt hatte. _„Sie sollten in Hogwarts anfangen, Lupin. Ich bin sicher, die Hauselfen könnten noch viel von Ihnen lernen"_, hatte Severus damals in den Drei Besen gesagt, nachdem er ihn und Hermine mit seiner Forelle hatte begeistern können.

„Ich denke, es würde vielen Eltern missfallen, einen Werwolf dauerhaft in Hogwarts zu wissen", sagte Remus kleinlaut, ohne Severus anzublicken. „Das war schon einmal so gewesen."

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in Severus breit und er wagte es nicht, es als Schuld zu deuten, denn er war es gewesen, der damals „versehentlich" vor seinen Slytherins hatte verlauten lassen, dass Professor Lupin an Lykanthropie leiden würde.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich. Sehen Sie mich an", Remus blickte tatsächlich zu Severus hinüber, „ich bin ein Todesser und arbeite hier, ohne dass bisher auch nur ein einziger Brief von aufgebrachten Eltern eingetroffen ist."

„Du hast einen Merlin erster Klasse erhalten!" Für Remus war das Grund genug, die Vergangenheit als Todesser vergessen zu können, doch für Severus reichte das offenbar nicht aus.

„Und dieser Orden soll all das, was ich jemals getan habe, einfach ausradiert haben? Ich bin noch immer der gleiche Mann wie vor Kriegsende!"

„Es gibt Leute", begann Remus mit weicher Stimme, „die das Gegenteil behaupten."

„Die da wären?", wollte Severus wissen.

Die Lippen schürzend hob Remus die Schultern und er senkte sie erst wieder, als er aufzählte: „Harry und Hermine, Draco… Albus hat damals immer schon mehr von dir gehalten als alle anderen." Einen Moment später fügte Remus mutig hinzu: „Ich denke übrigens auch, dass du dich verändert hast." Um seine Behauptung zu untermauern gab er als Beispiel: „Wir können miteinander reden, ohne uns gleich gegenseitig an die Kehle…"

„Mit Ihrem Gefasel machen Sie es mir sehr schwer, diesem durchaus noch vorhandenen Drang nicht nachzugeben, Lupin!"

Abrupt das Thema wechselnd erinnerte Severus mit schroffem Ton daran: „Am 7. Januar ist Vollmond. Ich erwarte Sie kommenden Montag für den ersten Trank."

„Als ob ich das vergessen würde", murmelte Remus amüsiert.

Während Severus und Remus zusammen in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach Büchern Ausschau hielten, die von Corvinus Callidita verfasst worden waren oder von ihm handelten, betraten Harry, Ginny und Hermine ihr Wohnzimmer in Hogwarts.

„Willst du noch etwas bleiben, Hermine?", fragte Harry.

„Nein danke, ich möchte ein wenig lesen", erwiderte sie, denn sie hatte gestern, während sie mit Severus die Biografie bis in die Nacht hinein verschlungen hatte, keine Zeit gehabt, jenes Buch aufzuschlagen, welches sie heimlich vom Grimmauldplatz mitgenommen hatte.

In ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer angelangt fütterte sie zunächst Fellini, bevor sie in ihrem Schlafzimmerschrank nach dem Buch suchte, welches noch immer verkleinert in der Tasche der Hose verweilte, die sie gestern getragen hatte. Das Buch war in Null Komma nichts in seine ursprüngliche Größe zurückverwandelt und erst jetzt konnte sie erstmals den Titel lesen.

„Leib und Seele", murmelte sie leise und sie hatte das überwältigende Gefühl, die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen in den Händen zu halten. Bevor sie es jedoch aufschlug, blätterte sie in dem Buch, das Severus ihr gegeben hatte, nachdem sie das erste Mal mit schwarzmagischen Büchern in Berührung gekommen war. Sie suchte in diesem Buch nach dem Titel „Leib und Seele", um zu sehen, wie sie sich vor möglichen, negativen Beeinflussungen schützen könnte, doch der Titel war nicht aufgeführt. Sie fragte sich, ob ein normaler Schutzzauber ausreichen würde, aber sie zögerte. Albus' Erklärung über eines seiner eigenen Bücher, bei dem man bestimmte Seitenzahlen nicht aufschlagen durfte, weil es einen sonst mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen würde, hielt sie davon ab, das Risiko unüberlegt einzugehen. Sie würde nicht Severus um Hilfe bitten, aber den Direktor.

„Hermine, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Albus heiter, nachdem er ihr seine Bürotür geöffnet hatte. Sein üppiger, farbenfroher Umhang war mit beweglichen Motiven dekoriert: zerplatzende Feuerwerkskörper. Heute war Silvester, dachte Hermine überrascht, denn wie schon Weihnachten wollte sich auch Neujahr ungesehen an ihr vorbeischleichen.

„Ich habe ein schwarzmagisches Buch, das ich gern lesen würde, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich davor schützen muss, wenn ich überhaupt Vorkehrungen treffen muss. Ich dachte, Sie könnten mir vielleicht einen Hinweis geben, Albus."

„Ah, setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Einen Tee?"

Hermine verneinte wortlos und legte besagtes Buch auf den Tisch, während sie Albus' Miene ganz genau beobachtete. Er schien es zu kennen, denn für einen Moment blickte er reumütig auf den Titel, bevor er leise seufzte.

„Ich habe es einmal jemandem empfohlen", sagte er beschämt. „Es hatte dieser Person das Leben gerettet, aber ich wünschte, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben."

Hermine brauchte gar nicht zu fragen, von welcher Person Albus sprach. „Dann können Sie mir sagen, wie ich es öffnen kann?"

„Das Buch selbst kann geöffnet werden, ohne dass man etwas Schlimmes befürchten muss, denn es sind die Dinge, die darin behandelt werden, die auf den gesunden Geist einwirken können. Lesen Sie es mit innerem Abstand, Hermine, denn es werden Geheimnisse angeschnitten, die verborgen bleiben sollten, Mysterien, die nicht erklärt werden können, egal was der Text einem als Tatsache vorgaukelt."

„Warum ist es so ein schlechtes Buch?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ein Buch allein kann nicht schlecht sein. Es nur zu lesen verdirbt einen nicht, aber sollte man auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen, eine der beschriebenen Handlungen in die Tat umsetzen zu wollen, dann könnte man sich sehr schnell als verloren bezeichnen."

Forsch fragte sie: „Aber nicht für immer verloren oder?"

„Ich hätte vor einiger Zeit noch rigoros bejaht, Hermine." Er schenkte sich selbst einen Tee ein und sagte, während er die Zuckerwürfel in die Tasse fallen ließ: „Doch wenn etwas einem völlig unbekannt ist, dann wird man sich schnell darüber bewusst, dass man die Antwort gar nicht kennen kann und da man sie nicht kennt, kommt die Hoffnung ins Spiel; davon sollte man immer reichlich in seinem Herzen haben." Er warf ihr ein freundliches Lächeln hinüber, welches sie ansteckte.

„Danke, Albus."

Sie erhob sich bereits, doch er hielt sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand vom Gehen ab.

„Sagen Sie, Hermine, wie sind Sie in den Raum gelangt, der dieses Buch so viele Jahrhunderte vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt hatte?"

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie sagte: „Ich habe es im Grimmauldplatz gefunden. Harry hatte mir erlaubt, ein paar Bücher aus der schwarzen Sammlung der Blacks auszuleihen."

„Ah", machte Albus erleichtert. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie hätten einen Weg gefunden, den versteckten Raum in der Bibliothek zu betreten."

Sie schnaufte. „Ich wusste bisher nicht einmal, dass es dort außer der Verbotenen Abteilung noch einen weiteren Raum gibt."

„Das muss auch niemand wissen. Es hätte mich sehr überrascht, wenn Sie diesen Raum nicht nur gefunden hätten, sondern auch in der Lage gewesen wären, den Eingang zu öffnen."

Sie lachte auf. „Ich schaffe es ja nicht einmal, die Tür auf dem Dachboden zu öffnen, Albus", konterte Hermine amüsiert und daher ein wenig unüberlegt, bevor sie sich erneut auf die Couch setzte und sich doch eine Tasse Tee einschenken ließ.

„Ja ja, der Dachboden", sagte Albus murmelnd, als würde er in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Während er ihr einen Teller mit kleinen Kuchen reichte, warf er ein: „Auch der gute Harry war einst vom Dachboden sehr angetan."

Hermines kleine, graue Zellen klatschten in die Hände, als ihr ohne Umschweife nur eine einzige Begebenheit einfiel, in welcher Harry vom Dachboden so fasziniert gewesen war.

Mit großen Augen fragte sie, obwohl sie sich der Antwort sicher war: „Nerhegeb?"

„Ja, mein alter Spiegel verweilt sicher auf dem Dachboden. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass eines der Kinder ihn findet und womöglich seine im Krieg verlorenen Eltern zu sehen bekommt. Solche Wunden müssen heilen und nicht mit unerfüllbaren Sehnsüchten aufgerissen werden."

„Es steht tatsächlich Nerhegeb auf dem Dachboden?" Sie war völlig verblüfft und weigerte sich momentan, bestimmte Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit mit dieser Information verknüpfen zu wollen.

„Möchten Sie einen Blick hineinwerfen, Hermine?"

Die Versuchung war groß, sehr groß. Unsicher biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe und ihr Blick schweifte von ihrer Teetasse zum kleinen Kuchentablett hinüber, bis sie aufblickte und Albus' freundlichen, aber fragenden Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

„Ich…" Sie haderte mit sich selbst. Gern würde sie ihre Wünsche als magisch manifestiertes Bild sehen, doch die Angst war zu groß, etwas zu Gesicht zu bekommen, von dem sie wusste, dass es sich nicht erfüllen würde. „Nein, ich möchte nicht hineinsehen. Über meine Wünsche und Ziele bin ich mir im Klaren." Viel leiser murmelte sie: „Denke ich jedenfalls."  
„Sie überraschen mich und in gewisser Weise machen Sie mich stolz, Hermine!" Weil sie sprachlos schien, erklärte Albus: „Sie sind die Erste, die dieses Angebot abgeschlagen hat. Niemand, nicht einmal ich selbst, konnte widerstehen, zumindest ein einziges Mal hineinzublicken."

„Was haben Sie gesehen?", wollte sie wissen.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte jedoch freundlich. „Das, Hermine, werde ich Ihnen nicht anvertrauen, aber seien Sie unbesorgt, denn nach all den Jahren ist dieser Wunsch tatsächlich Wirklichkeit geworden, auch wenn ich eine lange Zeit geglaubt hatte, diese Erfüllung wäre für mich unerreichbar."

„Und Sie verspüren nicht den Drang, noch einmal hineinzusehen?"

„Nein, denn es gibt nur noch einen Wunsch, den ich habe und der wird sich hoffentlich sehr bald ebenfalls verwirklichen", gab er zuversichtlich wider, doch ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sie derweil eindringlich angesehen hatte.

Das Buch wieder verkleinernd und in ihre Hosentasche steckend machte sie sich auf den Rückweg in ihr Quartier, als sie im vierten Stock angelangt auf erhobene Stimmen aufmerksam wurde. Sie näherte sich der Tür der Bibliothek, aus der die Stimmen zu kommen schienen. Sie hörte Severus nur leise und bösartig zischen, doch die laute Stimme erkannte sie ebenfalls. Es war Sirius gewesen. Mutig öffnete sie die Tür und stutzte, als sie auch Remus bemerkte, der weniger mit Worten, sondern mit beruhigenden Gesten versuchte, seinen aufgebrachten Freund zu beschwichtigen. Sie lauschte dem, was Sirius zu sagen hatte.

„Du hast gestohlen, gib es zu!", warf er Severus vor.

„Ich habe nicht mehr als das eine Buch, welches ich in meinen Händen hielt, aus dem Grimmauldplatz mitgenommen!", verteidigte sich Severus und in genau diesem Moment überkam sie ein Schuldgefühl.

„Ähm", machte sie, um die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Herren zu erlangen. Sie ging einige Schritte auf die Männer zu und beichtete verlegen: „Das zweite Buch habe ich mitgenommen, Sirius."

„Siehst du", sagte Remus erleichtert, während er einmal in die Hände klatschte, „es hat sich aufgeklärt."

„DU, Hermine?" Sirius schien völlig verwundert zu sein. „Warum nimmst du so ein Buch mit?"

„Um welches, wenn ich fragen darf, handelt es sich denn?", wollte Severus wissen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch bleicher als man sie gewohnt war, während er sie mit skeptischem Blick musterte.

Ausweichend erklärte sie: „Ich war mit dem Buch eben bei Albus."

Sirius schüttelte ernüchtert den Kopf. „Warum will du so etwas lesen?"

„Es interessiert mich halt", sollte als Antwort genügen, dachte sie.

„Du enttäuschst mich." Er hatte sehr ernst und vorwurfsvoll geklungen, doch Remus wollte Sirius umstimmen.

„Lass Hermine in Ruhe. Du hast doch gehört, dass sie damit bei Albus war. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein." Einmal zu Severus hinüberblickend empfahl er Sirius: „Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung?"

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine", murmelte Sirius.

„Doch nicht bei Hermine!"

Sirius schaute seinen besten Freund an, blickte dann kurz zu Severus hinüber, bevor er an Remus gewandt abwiegeln wollte: „Komm schon: Wenn Severus und Hermine als Einzige einen Raum betreten und danach ein schwarzmagisches Buch fehlt, wen würdest du als Ersten verdächtigen?"

An Remus' Gesichtsausdruck konnte man durchaus erkennen, dass er Sirius' Gedankengänge nachvollziehen konnte, doch er nahm die Angelegenheit sehr gelassen, was das verschmitzte Lächeln untermalte. „Aber er war es nun mal nicht."

Schnaufend blickte Sirius zu Boden. Ein paar Mal tief durchatmend hob er den Kopf und richtete das Wort an Severus. Übertrieben höflich mit meinem Hauch von Spott gab er seine Entschuldigung zum Besten, indem er sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mit der für mich einzig logischen Erklärung falsch gelegen und dich zu Unrecht beschuldigt habe."

„Es ist immer wieder sehr erheiternd miterleben zu dürfen", begann Severus trocken, „wie selten ein Gryffindor seinen Verstand gebraucht."

„Hey", warf Remus lächelnd ein, „wir sind momentan in der Überzahl."

„Eine Überzahl, die mir nicht gefährlich werden könnte. Wenn ich nun darum bitten darf, allein gelassen zu werden?"

Er wartete keine Antwort ab sondern entfernte sich von den dreien und widmete sich wieder den Regalen und ihren Büchern.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Remus. „Doch bestimmt nicht nur, um Severus wegen Diebstahls zu bezichtigen."

Sirius verneinte. „Ich wollte erst dich und dann Harry und Ginny besuchen." Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu der ihr verriet, dass er ihrem Ratschlag, seine Freunde öfters aufzusuchen, nachkommen wollte. „Vielleicht könnten wir Silvester heute zusammen…"

Von dem nicht vollständig artikulierten Vorschlag sichtlich begeistert sagte Remus: „Ja, sicher! Ich werde Tonks Bescheid geben, dann können wir hier feiern. Albus hat sicherlich nichts dagegen." Er wandte sich an Hermine: „Wirst du auch zu Harry kommen oder hast du schon etwas anderes vor?" Über seine Schulter schauend erhaschte er einen Blick auf Severus, der gerade ein Buch aus dem Regal zog.

„Ich habe bisher nichts vor. Ich wollte noch ein wenig lesen", gestand Hermine. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie erbärmlich es sich anhören musste, dass sie für den Silvesterabend noch nicht einmal Pläne gemacht hatte.

„Bis wann willst du lesen? Bis zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht?", stichelte Remus. „Du solltest mal entspannen!"

„Ich… Ich werde heute Abend in die große Halle kommen und danach mit zu Harry."

Vorher wollte Hermine aber noch einen Blick in das Buch „Leib und Seele" werfen, bei dessen Anblick weder Severus noch Albus unberührt geblieben waren.

In ihren Räumen legte sie sich Pergament, Tintenfass und Feder zurecht, falls sie sich etwas notieren wollte, bevor sie den schweren Deckel des sehr gebraucht aussehenden Buches öffnete. Als Erstes bemerkte sie eine Widmung in wunderschön geschwungener Schrift. Es war ein Geschenk für Phineas Nigellus Black von seiner Frau gewesen. Das Datum „1877" konnte man noch gut erkennen.

Hermine vertrödelte keine Zeit damit, erst die Inhaltsangabe zu lesen; sie begann sofort mit dem ersten Kapitel. Das Lesen fiel ihr jedoch schwer, denn immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch mit Albus. Besonders die Information, dass der Spiegel Nerhegeb auf dem Dachboden zu finden wäre, bescherte ihr ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl; eine Mischung aus Unruhe und Herzklopfen. Sie wusste, dass Severus abends regelmäßig den Dachboden aufsuchte, aber jetzt ahnte sie auch, was ihn dazu bewegte. Die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen verschwammen, als sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, dass Severus sie genau dort gesehen haben will – auf dem Dachboden –, auch wenn er das später dementiert hatte. Ohne es zu bemerken begannen ihre Hände aufgeregt zu zittern. Sie konnte natürlich spekulieren und das Naheliegende einfach als Tatsache betrachten, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie für das Ergebnis dieser Kombination bereit war. Zumindest rückte es ihn in ein ganz anderes Licht, doch auch wenn sie im ersten Moment glaubte, nun mehr von ihm zu wissen, so machte es ihn gleichermaßen noch viel geheimnisumwitterter als zuvor.

Sie seufzte und verbann alle Gedanken, um sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass es sich um ein „medizinisches" Buch handelte, in welchem irreführende Diagnosemaßnahmen und dubiose Behandlungsmethoden beschrieben wurden. So wie man damals in der Muggelwelt anfangs noch sehr grobschlächtig und voreilig die Lobotomie angewandt hatte, mit der man in der Hoffnung auf Heilung leichtsinnig Teile des Gehirns zerstörte, so hatten die Heiler der magischen Welt früher unter anderem bei Gemütserkrankungen überstürzt zu Methoden gegriffen, die zur Folge hatten, dass zwar nicht Teile des Körpers unwiderruflich beschädigt wurden, dafür aber Teile der Seele.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter.


	159. Wahrscheinlichkeiten

Hi **Daniel**,

das ist klasse, wenn ein Kapitel sogar an die eigenen Kinder erinnert, an die Zeit damals. :)

Hermine wird weiterhin nicht locker lassen, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hat, man würde ihr bei ihrer Recherche Steine in den Weg legen.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

„Geh schon vor, Sirius", waren Remus' Worte in der Bibliothek gewesen, nachdem Hermine gegangen war. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Ungläubig hatte Sirius seinen Freund angestarrt, bevor er skeptisch und auch etwas ratlos fragte: „Was willst du von ihm?"

Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass Remus noch einen Moment lang bei Severus bleiben wollte, der abseits von den beiden Männern weiterhin in den Regalen nach Büchern stöberte.

„Er sucht ein bestimmtes Buch und ich denke, ich habe da eine Idee." Mit einem ernsten Blick untermauernd machte er seinem Freund unmissverständlich klar: „Ich werde es ihm heraussuchen, danach komme ich zu Harry runter." Sirius schien nicht verstehen zu wollen, dass sein bester Freund Severus einen Gefallen tun wollte – aus freien Stücken –, was Sirius selbst nie tun würde.

Noch einen Moment den sprachlosen Sirius anblickend wandte Remus sich langsam von ihm ab, um hinten in der Verbotenen Abteilung eine bestimmte Ecke anzusteuern, die er durchstöbern wollte. Severus hatte ihn an sich vorbeigehen sehen, weshalb seine Hand, die gerade ein Buch aus einem der Regale gezogen hatte, wie versteinert ihre Bewegung einstellte. Ein Blick zum Eingang der Verbotenen Abteilung verwirrte Severus noch mehr, denn Sirius stand einen Augenblick lang aufgrund der Reaktion des anderen Rumtreibers erst fassungslos an der Gittertür, bevor er klein beigab und die Bibliothek wortlos verließ. Danach wagte Severus es, einen unauffälligen Blick in Remus' Richtung zu werfen, um an Körperhaltung oder Gesichtsausdruck einen möglichen Grund für dessen unerwartete Anwesenheit entnehmen zu können, doch alles, was er an ihm ausmachen konnte, war der konzentrierte Blick auf die Buchtitel, während er langsam ein Regal abging. Fest hatte Severus damit gerechnet, dass beide Männer zusammen die Bibliothek verlassen würden. Mit seiner Vermutung so falsch gelegen zu haben ließ ihn daran zweifeln, noch immer über die hervorragende Beobachtungsgabe zu verfügen, die er in Zeiten der Spionage perfekt beherrscht hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte Severus die Anwesenheit von Remus akzeptieren und sich wieder seiner Suche widmen, auch wenn sich ihm die Frage stellte, warum der Mann noch hier war.

Vierzig Minuten später erschrak Severus, als er eine Hand an seinem Oberarm spürte, die jedoch nur kurz verweilte, als würde sie genau wissen, dass so ein naher Kontakt nicht geduldet war.

„Du hast mich nicht gehört", sagte Remus entschuldigend.

„Ich war wohl in die Titel vertief", rechtfertigte sich Severus, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sein Verstand die ganze Zeit über versucht, die Situation zu begreifen.

Remus hielt ihm ein Buch unter die Nase. „Hier, das war das Einzige, welches ich damals gefunden hatte."

„Wo stand es?"

„Da hinten", Remus deutete auf eine Reihe in der Nähe, in welcher eine durch Schatten schwarz gefärbte Lücke klaffte. „Es steht bei 'Magischen Wesen', aber es behandelt zu siebzig Prozent tierische Gifte und Zaubertränke."

Ein Blick aufs Inhaltsverzeichnis bestätigte Severus, dass es auch ein Kapitel über Corvinus Callidita beinhaltete.

„Sehen wir uns heute in der großen Halle?", fragte Remus, der somit auf freundliche Weise deutlich machte, dass er jetzt gehen würde.

„Ich…" Noch immer war Severus völlig aus dem Konzept, doch sein Sprachzentrum stellte ihm nach einem kurzen Moment wieder das gesamte Vokabular zur Verfügung. „Ich denke nicht, ich werde mich zurückziehen und lesen."

Remus wirkte belustigt und zog seine Augenbrauen hinauf. „Ach tatsächlich?", fragte Remus schmunzelnd nach, denn etwas Ähnliches hatte er heute schon einmal gehört.

„Tatsächlich!", versicherte Severus in einem Tonfall, der seinem Gegenüber nahe legte, ihn nicht auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Wie du meinst, Severus. Vielleicht schaust du dir vom Astronomieturm aus das Feuerwerk an? Albus hatte einiges bei den Zwillingen bestellt."

Nach diesen Worten verließ Remus die Bibliothek und er schlenderte an seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten vorbei, bevor er bei Hermine Halt machte. Er wollte sich bei ihr erkundigen, ob sie mit ihm mitkommen wollte oder es vorzog, lieber noch zu lesen, wie sie es vorhin gesagt hatte. Als Remus nach mehrmaligem Klopfen schon dachte, sie wäre womöglich längst bei Harry und Ginny, da öffnete sich die Tür.

„Merlin, Hermine…" Er packte sie am Arm, weil sie schwächlich wirkte. „Du bist leichenblass! Setz dich erst einmal."

„Mir geht es gut", log sie ihm ins Gesicht und ihre zittrige Stimme tat nicht gerade etwas dazu bei, ihm diese geflunkerte Aussage als Wahrheit verkaufen zu können. Er führte sie zur Couch hinüber, doch sie versicherte währenddessen: „Mir geht es gut, Remus! Jetzt übertreib es mal nicht. Mir ist nur ein wenig kalt, aber sonst fühl ich mich bestens."

Der Schock über den Inhalt des Buches schien sich in ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet zu haben, vermutete sie. Es ging ihr gut, auch wenn sie ein wenig Herzklopfen hatte und sich ihr an einigen Stellen der Magen hatte umdrehen wollen.

Auf den Couchtisch blickend bemerkte Remus den in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Band, weswegen er Hermine eindringlich anschaute. „Ist es wegen dem Buch?"

„Nein, ich meine ja… irgendwie schon."

„Hermine", flehte Remus leise.

„Das Buch selbst ist ungefährlich, wenn du das meinst. Ich bin nicht von einem dunkelmagischen Fluch eingenommen, Remus. Es ist das, über was dort geschrieben wurde, das ich schwer ertragen kann."

„Warum liest du es denn?", forderte er als Antwort.

„Weil…" Sie stoppte sich.

Selbst nach dem Grund suchend fiel sein Blick erneut auf das Buch, welches er gleich im Anschluss ergriff. Er las den Titel, schaute sie an und wiederholte fassungslos: „'Leib und Seele'? Was hast du da nur für Schund gefunden? Hermine, du solltest das wirklich nicht lesen." Er legte das Buch sachte auf den Tisch zurück.

Seinen Ratschlag verstehen wollend fragte sie: „Warum nicht?"

„Es ist nicht gut, solche Dinge zu wissen. Niemand sollte erfahren, wie es möglich ist, eine Seele zu spalten."

Seine Aussage hielt ihr vor Augen, dass er etwas mehr darüber zu wissen schien, weswegen sie mutig fragte: „Weil man mit dem Wissen, das darin beschrieben ist, dazu in der Lage wäre Horkruxe herzustellen?"

„In erster Linie ja, aber das Schlimmste sind die aufgeführten Behandlungsmethoden. Es ist schon grauenvoll genug, von diesem dunklen Kapitel der Heiler-Ära überhaupt zu wissen, aber man muss nicht auch noch bis ins kleinste Detail in Erfahrung bringen, wie man solche verpönten 'Therapien' durchzuführen hat. Reicht es nicht zu wissen, dass man damals bei Geisteskrankheiten geglaubt hatte, den Patienten heilen zu können, wenn man den kranken Teil der Seele einfach entfernt?"

Erschrocken holte Remus Luft, denn mit einem Male glaubte er zu wissen, warum Hermine dieses Buch lesen wollte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa…?", fragte er mit dünner Stimme.

Hermine klang sehr mitgenommen, als sie antwortete: „Ich befürchte es."

Im ersten Moment hatte Remus das Buch nicht mit Severus' Problem in Zusammenhang bringen können, doch auf einen Schlag ahnte er, dass Hermine mit ihrer Befürchtung richtig liegen könnte.

„Ich war immer der Meinung", begann er zaghaft, als er das Buch betrachtete, „dass man die Tränke und Zaubersprüche zu diesen schrecklichen Therapien nicht kennen sollte, Hermine."

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Ich habe es einmal überflogen, als ich damals mit Arthur zusammen den Raum im Grimmauldplatz geöffnet hatte. Ich bin nur durch Zufall drauf gestoßen. Ich fand es faszinierend und abstoßen zugleich und ich verstehe vollkommen, warum das Ministerium nicht möchte, dass die Anleitung zu Tränken, die eine intakte, menschliche Seele verstümmeln können, für jedermann zugänglich ist."

„Warum hat man damals überhaupt zu solchen Methoden gegriffen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Weil man es nicht besser wusste. Bei manchen Patienten schien es geholfen zu haben, aber der Heilerfolg war insgesamt so gering, dass die Praktizierenden sich den Vorwurf anhören mussten, sie wüssten nicht, was sie tun würden und das war auch so, Hermine. Einige haben damit einfach experimentiert, denn es war unmöglich, genau vorherzubestimmen, welcher Teil des Gemüts entfernt werden würde – ob es sich dabei um einen erkrankten handelte oder um einen gesunden."

„Dann baut die Herstellung von Horkruxen auf diesen Behandlungsmethoden auf, nur dass der Teil der Seele auf einen Gegenstand übertragen wird, nachdem er herausgerissen wurde?", hatte sie kombiniert.

„Es wäre möglich, dass es so ist, aber genau wird man es wohl nie erfahren. Ich kann nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob vor Voldemort schon einmal jemand ein Horkrux erschaffen hat, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich." Er seufzte und fügte leise hinzu: „Das sind Dinge, die man einfach nicht tut."

Es verging ein seltsam angenehmer Moment, in welchem sich Remus und Hermine in die Augen blickten. In den seinen spiegelte sich plötzlich Erkenntnis wider.

„Glaubst du, Severus hat ein Horkrux erschaffen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das, was er sucht, verloren ist."

Sie sprachen nach ihrer laut ausgesprochenen Vermutung, die Hermine erst jetzt verdeutlichte, wie schlimm es um Severus' Seelenleben stand, einen ganzen Moment nicht mehr, denn auch Remus schien von dieser desillusionierenden Aussage schockiert zu sein.

So vielen Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge, doch nur eine trat über seine Lippen, als er voller Hoffnungslosigkeit das Wort an Hermine richtete. „Du glaubst, man kann ihm nicht helfen?"

Sie blickte zu Boden, dann wieder Remus in die Augen, um seine Vermutung lediglich zu bejahen, wie sie es damals im Mungos häufig getan hatte, wenn sie auf die Frage eines Patienten geantwortet hatte, doch dieses Mal wollte sich das einfache „Ja" nicht verbalisieren, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck bewegte sie zu sehr. Die eben erlangte Offenbarung, dass es für Severus keine Heilung zu geben schien, zeigte wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr nur bei Remus ihre volle Wirkung. Die Erkenntnis darüber, dass all ihre bisherigen Mühen vergeblich gewesen sein sollten, war für Hermine schwerer zu ertragen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Als sich auch noch die eigene Hoffnung von ihr entfernen wollte, da suchte sie verzweifelt nach etwas, um neue schöpfen zu können. Sie würde auf eigene Faust nach einer Heilung für Severus suchen. Es war immerhin einer ihrer Professoren gewesen, der ihr während ihrer Ausbildung gesagt hatte, als sie am Bett eines siebenundzwanzigjährigen Opfers eines magischen Duells gestanden und über sein fünfzehnjähriges Koma diskutiert hatten: „Man darf zeitweise ein wenig Abstand zum Patienten gewinnen. Man darf sogar eine Phase haben, in der man zu zweifeln beginnt", der betagte Heiler hatte die Decke höher über Schultern des jungen Mannes gezogen und einmal dessen verkrampfte Hand gedrückt, „aber man darf niemals aufgeben."

„Ich werde weitermachen." Der hoffnungslose Klang in ihrer Stimme gefiel ihr nicht, weswegen sie viel energischer zu Remus sagte, aber auch zu sich selbst, um sich davon zu überzeugen: „Ich werde weitersuchen und weiterbohren und ich werde alles erfahren, damit ich endlich anständige Aussagen habe, mit denen ich nach einer Heilung suchen kann. Ohne zu wissen, was genau geschehen ist, werde ich gar nichts erreichen."

Sie musste Luft holen, denn sie hatte viel Kraft aufbringen müssen, um sich zu sagen, was sie tun müsste, denn auch wenn sie in ihrem Leben bereits allein Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, so hatte sie bisher in Bezug auf Severus immer die Notbremse gezogen. Ab jetzt, so schwor sie sich, würde sie den Zug mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit weiterfahren lassen und sie setzte all ihre Hoffnung darin, dass die Endstation keine Sackgasse sein würde.

„Wenn du Hilfe braucht, dann bin ich für dich da", versicherte Remus. Der Ernst in seiner Stimme hatte diesen Worten, die häufig als Floskel verwendet wurden, jedwede heuchlerischen Absichten genommen. Um sein Angebot noch deutlicher zu machen, bot er an: „Wenn du Hilfe bei der Recherche brauchst – ich lese alles, ich habe ja jetzt Zeit."

In diesem Moment kam ihr nicht in den Sinn nachzufragen, was er damit meinen würde, denn sein Angebot erleichterte sie; ließ sie weniger auf sich allein gestellt dastehen.

„Kommst du trotzdem mit zu Harry?", fragte Remus warmherzig.

„Ich möchte noch ein wenig lesen." Er ahnte, dass sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen würde, sollte sie nicht erst das Buch gelesen haben. Endlich hatte sie etwas gefunden, das auf Severus' Zustand wie die Faust aufs Auge passte und er konnte auch nachvollziehen, dass sie deswegen am heutigen Tag – Silvester – ganz andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.

„Vielleicht später?"

„Ich komme ganz sicher vorbei, Remus, versprochen!" Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Den ganzen Weg über hatte Remus nur den Gedanken an diese grauenvollen Gemütsverstümmelungen im Kopf, die in dem Buch „Leib und Seele" behandelt wurden. Die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen zu müssen, dass Severus wahrscheinlich an einer entstalteten Seele aufgrund eines solch unmenschlichen Trankes leiden könnte, erschütterte ihn, aber es erklärte auch so vieles.

Die frohe und ausgelassene Stimmung, die ihm entgegenschlug, nachdem Harry ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, schien für ihn wie ein emotionaler Schock.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?" Harry schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, doch ein Nicken hatte ihm als Antwort genügt, so dass er nicht nachhakte, sondern im Anschluss nur noch wissen wollte: „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie kommt später."

Sirius hatte Remus' Antwort vernommen und warf schelmisch erbost ein: „Was denn? Möchte sie etwa noch lesen?" Es klang fast so, als würde Hermine etwas Schlimmes tun. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann nimmt sie sich viel zu viel von ihm an."

Der Aussage stimmte Harry innerlich zu, denn es war eine Sache, wenn Severus sich an einem Tag wie heute zurückziehen wollte – das war eben Severus –, doch seine Hermine hatte das nie getan. Freunde waren ihr immer wichtiger gewesen als Bücher.

„Ich werde sie holen", sagte Harry bestimmend, doch Remus hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, lass sie noch einen Mom…."

Mit übertönender Lautstärke ermutigte Sirius seinen Patensohn. „Ja, hol sie her, Harry! Das Buch wird schon nicht wegrennen."

Während Fellini ihr um die Beine strich und laut schnurrte, sackte Hermine wie erschlagen auf der Couch zusammen, nachdem sie einen Absatz über einen bestimmten Trank gelesen hatte. Der Grundtrank war in diesem Kapitel behandelt worden: ein Gebräu, das für die Spaltung der gesunden Seele verantwortlich war. Die Auswirkung des Trankes, wie sich erst viel später herausgestellt haben musste, war weder mit zusätzlichen Trankzutaten noch mit Zaubersprüchen zu steuern. Somit war es nicht möglich gewesen, ganz gezielt bestimmte Bereiche zu entfernen, die man für erkrankt und unheilbar hielt.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge manifestierte sich aufgrund dieser Beschreibungen das Bild von einigen Chirurgen, die mit Skalpellen auf den auf dem Operationstisch liegend Patienten warfen, um einen Tumor zu entfernen, dessen Lage sie nicht einmal genau hatten bestimmen können – der Trank machte sich an der Seele genauso unpräzise zu schaffen.

Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Severus gesagt hatte: „Auf das Wesen und das Empfinden; auf all das, was einen Menschen ausmacht, darf man nicht einwirken, denn das sind Gebiete, die sich uns noch nicht erschlossen haben."

Severus selbst hatte von einem „kleinen Überbleibsel" gesprochen, welches er noch innehatte und manchmal auflodern würde. Allein diese Aussage gab Hermine wieder Hoffnung, denn wenn etwas loderte, dann könnte es eines Tages genauso gut in Flammen aufgehen und das wollte sie unbedingt erreichen – das war ihr neues Ziel –, aber vorweg musste sie alles über ihn in Erfahrung bringen; musste sie Severus zum Reden bringen, denn sie hatte genug davon, im Dunkeln zu tappen. Sie brauchte Details, damit ihre grauen Zellen etwas zum Arbeiten haben würden.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry leise, doch sie war trotzdem zusammengefahren.

„Harry, was tust du denn hier?" Sie wirkte auf ihn sehr mitgenommen, als würde ihr etwas das Leben schwer machen.

„Du hast mein Klopfen nicht gehört." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich seiner auf der Couch sitzenden Freundin, blieb jedoch vor ihr stehen und sagte ein wenig beleidig klingend: „Warum liest du, wenn du stattdessen bei uns sein kannst?"

„Harry, ich…" Sie blickte ihn mit treuen Hundeaugen an und seufzte. Der Ernst der Lage war herauszuhören, als sie ihm leise anvertraute: „Ich habe es gefunden, Harry, ich bin mir ganz sicher!" Er legte seine Stirn in Falten, so dass sie erklärte: „Das mit Severus. Ich weiß, was er getan haben muss."

Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß. „Darf ich mal?"

Nachdem sie ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch gereicht hatte, ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und las die beiden Seiten, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Es…" Er stockte, denn er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen, weil es dann Realität werden würde, doch er gab sich einen Ruck. „Es gibt keine Heilung." Das niederschmetternde Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich nun auch in ihm breit und er konnte erahnen, wie es Hermine im Augenblick ergehen musste.

„Man kann es nicht rückgängig machen, damit liegst du richtig, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit geben könnte."

„Weißt du", begann Harry mit einem Kloß im Hals, „wie viel ihm fehlt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie vermutete: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass nur noch ein winziger Rest übrig ist."

„Warum bist du so sicher, dass das", er hob das Buch in seinem Schoß an, „die Antwort sein soll?"

„Als er den Titel im Vorübergehen gelesen hatte…" Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Severus' Finger gezittert hatten. „Das hättest du sehen müssen, Harry. Seine Reaktion hatte Bände gesprochen und deswegen habe ich das Buch auf gut Glück mitgenommen. Ich habe nur mit einem weiteren, versteckten Hinweis gerechnet, aber dass ich einen so eindeutigen Treffer landen würde, das hat mich umgehauen."

„Aber warum um alles in der Welt soll er das getan haben?", wollte Harry wissen, denn er war sich sicher, dass es keine Situation in seinem Leben geben könnte, die ihn zu so einer Selbstverstümmelung ermutigen könnte.

Sie hob und senkte die Schultern. „Ich werde das noch herausfinden müssen. Ich muss auch wissen, ob er an dem Trank etwas verändert hat." Sie seufzte.

„Das wird er dir nie erzählen, Hermine."

„Ich weiß…" Den kapitulierenden Klang in ihrer Stimme machte sie wieder wett, als sie anfügte: „Ich werde ihn provozieren müssen."

Sanft schloss Harry das Buch, bevor er es auf den Tisch legte und sich danach, mit einem Arm um Hermines Schultern gelegt, gemütlich zurücklehnte. Einen Moment verweilten sie so, beide in Gedanken vertieft, bis Harry ermutigend ihre Schulter drückte.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Wir beide gehen jetzt runter, haben eine schöne Zeit und rutschen nachher gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden ins neue Jahr", sie wollte schon Einspruch einlegen, doch Harry verbat sich jede Unterbrechung, „und morgen, da werden wir das Buch zusammen lesen!"

Seine Entschlossenheit machte sie einen Moment lang sprachlos, bis sie sich gefangen hatte und nachfragte: „Du willst das Buch mit mir zusammen lesen?"

„Natürlich! Du musst mir danach nur sagen, was ich tun muss, um dir zu helfen. Ich bin ab jetzt wieder mit an Bord, Hermine. Ich helfe dir sogar, wenn du einen Trank brauen willst oder ich werde versuchen, etwas aus Severus herauszubekommen, du musst es mir nur sagen."

Bereits Remus' Hilfsangebot hatte ihr einen Lichtblick beschert, doch Harrys Worte gaben ihr tatsächlich wieder eine Perspektive.

Sie lächelte ihm dankend zu und nickte. „Dann lass uns heute feiern." Wehmütig klang sie noch immer.

Als Hermine und Harry das Wohnzimmer betraten, wurden sie herzlich von Anne begrüßt, die in der Zwischenzeit zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt von Sirius abgeholt worden war.

„Sag mal", begann Sirius an Remus gerichtet, „wo ist Tonks?"

„Die kommt später nach", erwiderte Remus. „Wir hatten keine Pläne gemacht. Erstens sind ihre Eltern noch immer im Urlaub und zweitens muss sie in diesem Jahr zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr arbeiten."

„'Zwischen' ist gut", warf Harry amüsiert ein. „Soviel ich weiß, musste sie auch direkt an Weihnachten arbeiten und ich denke, jetzt in diesem Moment wird sie auch noch im Ministerium hocken."

Remus nickte, während er eine Luftschlange mit seinen Fingern in Einzelteile zerpflückte. „Ja, aber dafür hat sie bereits fürs nächste Jahr den Urlaub bewilligt bekommen. Jeder muss mal ran und in diesem Jahr waren es unter anderem Kingsley und Tonks. Sie weiß nicht, wann sie Feierabend machen kann, deswegen konnten wir für heute auch nichts planen." Remus blickte zu Anne hinüber und fragte: „Und ihr beide? Ihr hattet doch sicherlich auch nichts vor, wenn ihr so kurzfristig bei Harry zugesagt habt."  
„Mitnichten", sagte Sirius, während Anne einen Flunsch zog, was ihn ein wenig traurig zu stimmen schien. „Wir hatten Pläne! Wir wollten bei Annes Mutter feiern, aber dann kam auch noch die Einladung von ihrem Vater und als der gehört hat, dass…"

Anne unterbrach und erklärte für alle: „Meine Eltern verstehen sich nicht besonders und mein Vater fühlte sich gekränkt, weil ich zu meiner Mutter gehen wollte. Ich hab daraufhin meine Mutter angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass Sirius und ich zu ihr kommen würden, später aber noch zu Dad gehen wollten, weswegen sie sauer geworden ist." Sie machte eine ratlose Geste mit ihren Händen. „Ich habe von diesen Kindereien die Nase voll und habe beiden absagt – das war gestern gewesen. Ich hoffe, ich habe damit irgendwie ein Zeichen setzen können, denn ich will mich nicht zwischen den beiden entscheiden müssen."

„Das ist schade, dass das der Grund ist", sagte Remus ehrlich, „aber ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr hier seid!"

„Meine Eltern", begann Ginny, „sind dieses Jahr in Rumänien. Ron und Angelina sind mitgefahren, um mit Charlie zu feiern. Er will nächstes Jahr aber herkommen, hat er gesagt." Ihre Augen glänzten, denn Silvester mit all ihren Brüdern war bisher immer eine wahre Pracht.

Fernab jeglichen Zusammenseins las Severus allein in seinem Wohnzimmer den Abschnitt über Callidita und dessen Experimente mit dem Gift eines Basilisken, welches sich als hilfreiche Zutat in einigen Heiltränken hatte beweisen können. Es fanden sich sehr genaue Angaben in dem Buch, wie viel Rückstände im Blut zurückbleiben würden, woraus er – wenn er das unregelmäßige und kurzzeitige Erwachen der Patientin und damit den geringen Abbau mit einbezog – errechnen konnte, wie groß die Menge des Toxins in dem Trank gewesen sein musste, mit dem Pansy Parkinson vergiftet worden war.

Hermines Kopien beäugend las er parallel nochmals die Zutaten, die man in Schlafes Bruder verwendete. Anhand der Größe der an Miss Parkinsons Schulter begutachteten Wunde, an der damals der Trank in den Körper eingedrungen sein musste, ermittelte er, wie viel von diesem unheilvollen Gebräu an dem Stichwerkzeug gehaftet haben musste. Das zusätzliche Gift, wie Severus herausfand, war sehr wahrscheinlich für das nicht vorhersehbare Erwachen der Patientin verantwortlich, denn die Wirkung von Schlafes Bruder war lediglich jene, dass der Körper wie tot schien.

Ohne es zu wissen hatte Bellatrix mit ihrem modifizierten Trank gleichzeitig auch auf das Gegenmittel hingewiesen. Es war das Basiliskengift, welches die Wirkung von Schlafes Bruder aufzuheben vermochte; die magische Lähmung sogar heilen könnte. Die im Körper der jungen Frau vorhandene Menge war jedoch viel zu gering, um erfolgreich auf das Nervensystem einwirken zu können, damit die Blockierung durch Schlafes Bruder aufgehoben werden konnte. Stattdessen erwachte der Körper nur kurz aus seiner Starre und gaukelte Genesung vor, bevor Schlafes Bruder gegen den minimalen Anteil des Basiliskengifts erneut die Überhand gewann und das Opfer zurück in die Todesstarre versetzte.

Auf dem Stichwerkzeug – vermutlich der Klinge eines kleinen Messers – musste ein sehr dünner Film des Trankes gehaftet haben, was nur wenige Tropfen ausmachen würde, doch die Menge hatte ausgereicht, um Miss Parkinson außer Gefecht zu setzen. Severus war davon überzeugt, dass er für das Gegenmittel mit kleinsten Dosen des Basiliskengiftes hantieren müsste, die sich im Bereich Mikroliter bewegte, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar im Nanoliter-Bereich.

Erleichtert war Severus, dass Callidita sogar die „letale Dosis" – die Giftmenge, die die tödliche Dosis für ein Lebewesen ausmachte – in Tierversuchen ermittelt hatte. Mit einem Male musste er an Hermine denken, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie über die beschriebenen Versuche am Tier nicht sehr erfreut sein würde. Natürlich waren Experimente an elefantengroßen Abraxanern nur ein kleiner Anhaltspunkt, doch zumindest hatte er damit überhaupt ein Ergebnis, mit dem er arbeiten konnte. Bei Gelegenheit müsste er noch das Gewicht und die Größe der Patientin in Erfahrung bringen, denn nur so könnte er berechnen, welche Dosis für sie nicht mehr tödlich sein würde.

Viele Schüler verabscheuten an dem Fach „Zaubertränke" eine ganz bestimmte Sache und das war das Rechnen, doch wenn man mit Mengenangaben konfrontiert war, dann kam man nicht darum herum, früher oder später auch Mathematik anzuwenden.

Konzentriert berechnete er die mögliche Menge des Giftes, die Schlafes Bruder hinzugefügt worden sein musste, als sich plötzlich die Tür zu seinen Gemächern öffnete. Erstaunt blickte er auf.

Zögerlich näherte sich Hermine ein paar Schritte: „Severus, ich…"

„Hermine, es wird Sie hoffentlich freuen zu hören", fiel er ihr ins Wort, „dass ich die Lösung gefunden habe."

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gleiche von mir behaupten."

Ihre Worte trafen ihn völlig unerwartet. Gerade eben hatte er noch einen Triumph in seiner Brust verspüren können, der einem Tränkemeister seines Kalibers nicht mehr allzu häufig vergönnt war, denn die unerforschten Gebiete, auf denen sich erfahrene Meister bewegten, verwehrten einem oftmals den Erfolg. Ihre niedergeschlagen klingenden Worte hatten seinem Hochgefühl einen mächtigen Dämpfer versetzt. Doch anstatt, wie er befürchtete, auf das Buch angesprochen zu werden, welches sie hatte mitgehen lassen, sagte sie: „Es ist schon elf durch. Wir sind jetzt alle in der großen Halle und ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht auch kommen, damit wir anstoßen können."

„Ich habe zu tun", redete er sich heraus.

Weil sie daraufhin nichts erwiderte, widmete er sich wieder seiner Berechnung, um ihr mit Taten vor Augen zu halten, dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Das Einzige, das zu hören war, war das kratzende Geräusch seiner Feder.

Einen Moment später blickte er auf und es erstaunte ihn, sie noch immer an seiner Tür stehen zu sehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Albus und Harry hoffen auch, dass Sie kommen werden."

„'Auch'? Wer hofft es denn noch?" Er widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht motiviert war, einer albernen Festlichkeit beizuwohnen.

„Ich", war ihre knappe Antwort gewesen.

Wenn er ihr so leicht eine Freude machen könnte, dann sollte er vielleicht mitgehen, dachte sich Severus, doch entgegen seiner Gedanken sagte er abweisend: „Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Parkinson sowie Mr. Zabini und deren reizender kleiner Lockenkopf mich einvernehmlich dazu anhalten würden, mit meiner Arbeit weiterzumachen, anstatt mich an alkoholischen Getränken zu laben, bis man sich an Mitternacht gegenseitig 'Ein glückliches neues Jahr!' ins Ohr lallt und im Anschluss sein Trommelfell einem ohrenbetäubenden Feuerwerk aussetzt."

„Aber es ist Silvester!"

„Dieses Fest wird – wie andere auch – völlig überbewertet. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte, Hermine. Ich wünsche Ihnen von mir aus viel Spaß mit Ihren Freunden, aber erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich die Arbeit ruhen lassen werde, die für mich momentan wesentlich interessanter ist!"

„Sie zählen auch zu meinen Freunden", machte sie ihm mit enttäuschter Stimme klar, bevor sie nachgab und ihn allein ließ.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, verfluchte er sie, denn mit einem Male war er nicht mehr bei der Sache. Die eigenen Berechnungen auf dem Pergament vor sich sahen wie chinesische Schriftzeichen aus, die er nicht mehr zu entziffern in der Lage war. Vielleicht, dachte Severus, sollte er damit lieber am nächsten Tag weitermachen, denn immerhin musste er sehr genau arbeiten, um Miss Parkinson nicht einer vermeidbaren Gefahr auszusetzen. Den Mangel an Konzentration schob er auf die vorangeschrittene Uhrzeit. Ein Blick auf seine Standuhr verriet, dass es zwanzig nach elf war.

Durch seine vorangegangene Arbeit an Zahlen denkend rechnete sich Severus aus, dass er nicht einmal drei Minuten benötigen würde, um in die große Halle zu gelangen. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 95 Prozent würde er nach Betreten der Halle auf der Stelle ganz herzlich von Albus begrüßt werden, was ihm voraussichtlich zehn Minuten in der sicheren Obhut seines Mentors bescheren würde, denn der Direktor verlor an solchen festlichen Tagen gern viele Worte. Weitere zehn Minuten könnte er herausschlagen, sollte er sich seinerseits auf eine Konversation mit Albus einlassen. Den Rest der Zeit könnte er damit verbringen, sich am Büffet zu bedienen, denn niemand der Anwesenden würde es wagen das Wort an ihn zu richten, solange er etwas zu sich nahm. Die Verköstigung könnte er so lange hinauszögern, bis er sich um etwa fünf Minuten vor zwölf dem Zwang beugen müsste, ein Glas Hot Pint - einen Punsch aus Whisky, Eiern und Starkbier – entgegenzunehmen, welches er ungeduldig in der Hand halten würde, bis die Gästeschar völlig infantil die letzten zehn Sekunden bis Mitternacht laut und rückwärts mitzählen würde – oder leise mitsäuseln, wie eine angetrunkene Pomona es vor etlichen Jahren einmal getan hatte.

Danach würde es wie üblich ablaufen, dachte Severus. Anstoßen, Glückwünsche anhören – er selbst hatte nie welche verteilt –, zehn Minuten mit den anderen zusammen das Feuerwerk ansehen und die Gesellschaft heimlich verlassen, während die noch in den Himmel gaffte.

Niemand würde damit rechen, dass er sich doch noch zeigen würde; nicht mehr jetzt, wo Hermine sicherlich allen ausgerichtet haben musste, dass er nicht zum Mitgehen zu bewegen gewesen war. Das Überraschungsmoment gehörte voll und ganz ihm und er wollte ihn nutzen, um besonders seiner Schülerin zu beweisen, dass seine Handlungen nicht vorhersehbar waren, wie sie es ihm schon mehrmals hatte einreden wollen.

Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Uhr teilte ihm mit, dass er für seine Überlegungen ganze zehn Minuten benötigt hatte, was ihn ein wenig verblüffte, doch noch viel überraschter war er von sich selbst, als er sich bereits auf den Stufen befand, die nach oben ins Erdgeschoss führten.

In einer Festung in der Nähe von Clova fuhr sich noch vor Mitternacht Robert Hopkins mit flacher Hand über den Mund und als er etwas Schmieriges fühlte, da machte er Licht. Seine Finger hinterließen an dem Schalter der in gemütlichem Gelb scheinender Nachttischlampe einen roten Film, weswegen er seine Hand betrachtete. Sie war so voller Blut, dass sogar noch einige Tropfen auf das bereits befleckte Laken fielen.

„Du wirst ihnen völlig ausgeliefert sein", sagte eine raue Stimme. Hopkins blickte zum Fußende und betrachtete weiter hinten das Bild seines Vorfahren, der sich den weißen Spitzenkragen zurechtzupfte, bevor er den im Bett Liegenden anblickte. Der Mann im Gemälde schien sehr besonnen. „Davon bin ich zumindest überzeugt."

„Was meinen Sie?", wollte Hopkins verwundert wissen. Eine Stimme hatte er schon einmal vernommen, aber dass sich der Mann in dem Gemälde nun auch bewegte ließ ihn glauben, er wäre noch nicht ganz erwacht.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe vernachlässigt!" Matthew Hopkins nahm seinen schwarzen Filzhut ab und fuhr mit den Fingern über die aufgeschlagene Krempe, bevor er einmal seufzte. Tadelnd warf das Gemälde dem Rothaarigen vor: „Seit Monaten!"

„Es ist Winter", verteidigte sich Robert, der über das ungewohnt viele Blut auf dem schneeweißen Kopfkissen genauso schockiert war wie über die Tatsache, dass ein Gemälde mit ihm sprach.

„Eine Ausrede ist das, weiter nichts", zeterte der Mann im Bild. Robert nahm sich ein Stofftaschentuch vom Nachttisch, mit dem er an seiner Oberlippe rieb und war erschrocken, dass es noch immer blutete. Bisher war es nie so viel gewesen.

„Du kannst reiben und tupfen soviel du willst, es wird nicht weggehen, bevor du nicht den Übertäter erwischt hast!" Robert fragte sich, ob er den Mann in dem Gemälde ungestraft ignorieren durfte, denn er wusste, dass ein Ölbild nicht sprechen konnte. Andererseits hatte er Arnold und Alex einmal über sprechende Gemälde der Zaubererwelt diskutieren hören und er wurde unsicher. Dieses Gemälde durfte nicht sprechen können, dachte Robert. Als hätte Matthew seine Gedanken gelesen, da sagte dieser auch schon: „Doch, ich kann reden, wie du hörst."

Aufgescheucht verließ Robert sein Schlafzimmer, um ins Bad zu laufen. Der eiskalte Steinboden brannte ihm an den Fußsohlen, doch das hatte den Vorteil, dass er spätestens jetzt hellwach war. Sein Spiegelbild versetzte ihm einen weiteren Schock. Nicht nur sein Gesicht war komplett rot von dem Blut, das ihm während des Schlafens aus der Nase gelaufen war, sondern auch das Oberteil seines Pyjamas. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Robert, dass die Lebenssäfte seiner Opfer an ihm hafteten. In Panik riss er sich das Oberteil vom Körper und warf es in die Ecke. Mit zitternden Händen füllte er die Waschschüssel mit kaltem Wasser, griff nach einem Lappen und wusch sich angeekelt das viele Blut vom Leib.

Erst Minuten später, als er in dem angelaufenen Spiegel vor sich endlich sein sauberes Gesicht sehen konnte, da fühlte er sich ein wenig erleichtert. Zurück im Schlafzimmer betrachtete er das verschmutzte Bett. Er zögerte, bevor er die Wäsche entfernte und das Bett neu bezog.

„Und du glaubst…" Robert drehte sich blitzschnell zu dem Gemälde um, welches abermals das Wort ergriffen zu haben schien, doch jetzt war es still. Ungläubig starrte er den unbeweglichen Mann an und er fragte sich, ob er sich das alles einbilden würde, doch da hörte er, wie Matthew Hopkins erneut begann: „Und du glaubst, dass du diese Belastung loswerden könntest, wenn du die verräterischen Zeichen verschwinden lässt?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Robert eingeschüchtert.

„Du weißt es genau, bist immerhin genau wie ich. Man könnte meinen, wir sind ein und dieselbe Person, nicht wahr?" Der Hexenjäger in dem Gemälde setzte seinen Filzhut wieder auf, rückte ihn in eine angenehme Position und streckte den Rücken, bevor er stolz verkündete: „In meiner allerersten Stadt habe ich neunzehn von ihnen erwischt, Robert!" In Erinnerungen schwelgend gab Matthew preis: „Für die Arbeit dort habe ich 20 Pfund erhalten; das war mehr als ein durchschnittliches Jahresgehalt, mein Guter! Von Mal zu Mal, von Stadt zu Stadt habe ich mich gesteigert. Ich bin besser geworden, habe sie viel schneller ausmachen können unter dem gewöhnlichen Weibsvolk, wobei ich durchaus eine Zeitlang der Meinung war, jede Frau wäre eine Hexe."

Ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln hatte Robert aufmerksam zugehört. Die verwirrende Situation konnte er trotzdem nicht begreifen, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Mit einer Hand befühlte seine Stirn, doch Fieber hatte er nicht.

Sein Vorfahre richtete abermals das Wort an ihn und die antiken Pinselstriche warfen ihm vor: „Du steigerst dich nicht! Ich hab es dir richtig vorgemacht, nun kannst du das Werk vollenden oder glaubst du, du wärst nur durch Zufall auf den Geschmack gekommen, in meine Fußstapfen zu treten? Es liegt dir im Blut!"

„Warum…?" Robert räusperte sich, bevor er erneut ansetzte und fragte: „Warum können Sie sprechen?" Flüsternd fügte er hinzu, als hätte er Angst gehört zu werden: „Das ist Hexerei…"

„Willst du mich verbrennen?", stichelte Matthew. „Gerade mich, der dir ihre Schwachpunkte nennen kann?"

Die Verführung war groß, von einem erfolgreichen Hexenjäger einige Tipps bekommen zu können, dachte Robert, doch sich mit einem sprechenden Gemälde einzulassen wäre Verrat an sich selbst.

Dieser surreale Moment, den er gerade erlebte, schleuderte ihn gedanklich etliche Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück und er sah sich selbst als sechzehnjährigen Schüler eines privaten Internats, in welchem er die beste Ausbildung genoss, die man sich für Geld kaufen konnte – seine Familie war steinreich; er war steinreich. Eines Tages hatte er zwei Kommilitonen belauscht, die über ihn geredet hatten. Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als er erneut die raue Stimme seines Vorfahren vernahm.

„In nur vierzehn Monaten habe ich 232 Hexen überführen können! Und du? Seit wann machst du das jetzt schon? Seit sechs Jahren, vielleicht sieben? Nicht einmal die ersten Hundert hast du voll!" Der Hexenjäger schnaufte verachtend.

Erinnerungsfetzen an seine Internatszeit flammten erneut auf und er hörte seinen Geschichtslehrer klar und deutlich sagen, als stünde der direkt vor ihm: „In dem keinen Örtchen Manningtree hatte Matthew Hopkins im März 1644 angeblich einige Hexen belauscht, die sich mit dem Teufel treffen wollten. Die Hexenhysterie war noch ganz jung und man glaubte, etwas gegen die verteufelten Dinge unternehmen zu müssen. Besonders der junge Hopkins fühlte sich dazu berufen, gegen die dunklen Mächte in den Krieg zu ziehen – jedenfalls aus seiner Sicht der Dinge." Einige Mädchen, die an diesem Tag hinter Robert gesessen hatten, hatten ihr Kichern nicht unterdrücken können und so hatte er sich trotz seiner starken Kopfschmerzen, die ihn bereits einige Wochen begleiteten, zu ihnen umgewandt und sie gefragt, warum sie so albern wären.

„Ist das nicht dein 'Urur-was-weiß-ich-Großvater'? Sag bloß, du hast dich damit noch nie befasst?" Die Mädchen kicherten erneut und hatten nicht bemerkt, wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen war.

Er musste erneut an die beiden Kommilitonen denken, die er belauscht hatte. Sie hatten über ihn hergezogen, über den Reichtum seiner Familie.

„Wenn du mich fragst, dann stammen die vollen Bankkonten von dem ganzen Geld, das dieser Typ für die Hexen bekommen hat", hatte der Blonde gesagt.

„Du kannst doch aber nicht alle Generationen einer Familie verurteilen, nur weil einer der Vorfahren mal richtig Mist gebaut hat."

„Mist gebaut? Hopkins war ein sadistischer Mörder und er hat das von der Regierung auch noch sehr gut bezahlt bekommen!"

In diesem Moment hatte Robert das seltsame Gefühl gehabt, die beiden würden über ihn reden. Der Schock über das Erfahrene hatte so tief gesessen, dass er all seinen Mut zusammengenommen hatte und nach der nächsten Stunde seinen Geschichtslehrer fragte, ob Matthew Hopkins tatsächlich einer seiner Vorfahren wäre.

„Warum recherchieren Sie in den Ferien nicht selbst, Mr. Hopkins?", hatte sein Lehrer ihm abweisend geantwortet, doch den Ratschlag hatte er beherzigen wollen. Bei seiner Ahnenforschung war er auf die ganze Wahrheit gestoßen und die hatte ihn völlig aus dem Sattel geworfen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die während seiner Nachforschung immer häufiger aufgetreten waren, veranlassten ihn auch dazu, alte Bücher lesen, in denen die von Hexen angewandten Kräfte beschrieben wurden. Die Ernüchterung war groß gewesen, nachdem er über Schadenszauber gelesen hatte, denn da wusste er zum ersten Mal, dass es jemand auf ihn abgesehen hatte; jemand verhexte ihn aus der Ferne und zauberte ihm diese Kopfschmerzen herbei. Irgendeine Hexe musste darauf aufmerksam geworden sein, dass sein Vorfahre ein berüchtigter Hexenjäger gewesen war und er verdächtigte natürlich sofort die beiden Kommilitoninnen, die ihn deswegen im Unterricht auf den Arm genommen hatten.

Zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart hin und her schwankend verweilte sein Blick einen Moment lang auf dem Gemälde in seinem Schlafzimmer, als dieses von ihm wissen wollte: „Sag, wann genau hast du mit der Reinigung angefangen?"

„Ich…" Robert musste kurz überlegen. Die Kopfschmerzen erschwerten es, einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. „Sieben oder acht Jahre sind es her…"

„Wer waren die Ersten gewesen?", fragte der Hexenjäger.

„Mellie und Bianca." Die Mädchen aus dem Internat, die er etliche Jahre nach der Schulzeit überraschend aufgesucht hatte. „Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es gewesen waren, aber es hat danach nicht aufgehört." Mit ihrem Tod war der Kopfschmerz nicht verschwunden und auch nicht mit dem seines ehemaligen Geschichtslehrers.

„Ich sage dir, Robert, du wirst nicht ruhen, bis du alle erledigt hast."

„Wie viele gibt es?", fragte Robert unsicher nach, denn er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung.

'Wie viele gibt es?', hatte sich der junge Robert auch damals schon gefragt, als er das erste Mal in seinem Leben in der Bibliothek einen Computer benutzt hatte, mit dessen Hilfe er im Internet nach Hexenvereinigungen suchte. Die Anzahl der Mitglieder, die heutzutage nicht einmal mehr Scheu davor hatten, sich öffentlich der Hexerei zu bekennen, war angsteinflössend hoch gewesen. 'Eine von denen muss es sein', hatte Robert sich selbst eingeredet, doch um gegen diese gefährlichen Personen eine Chance haben zu können, benötigte er Verstärkung.

„Wen hast du an deiner Seite?", fragte die Stimme aus dem Gemälde.

„Ein paar Männer und Frauen, etwas über zwanzig insgesamt", antwortete Robert gewissenhaft, wenn auch eingeschüchtert.

Von oben herabblickend schüttelte Matthew verächtlich den Kopf. „Über zwanzig und dann hast du nicht einmal hundert Hexen dingfest machen können? Ich habe mit meinem guten Freund John und einigen", Matthew lächelte verschmitzt, „'Assistentinnen' in kürzerer Zeitspanne mehr geschafft als du mit über zwanzig Leuten. Ich sollte dir wirklich Tipps geben, wie du sie besser erkennen kannst."

Noch immer davon schockiert, dass ein Mann in einem Gemälde mit ihm sprach, sagte er scheu: „Nein, das ist Hexerei; Sie dürften gar nicht sprechen können!"

„Überlege gut", drohte Matthew zischend, „wen du hier der Hexerei beschuldigst!"

„Ich…"

Matthew fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Vielleicht ist es auch einfach ein Wunder, dass wir uns unterhalten können, obwohl uns Jahrhunderte trennen? Meine Familie war geachtet und gottesfürchtig! Mein Vater war ein angesehener Vikar in Great Wenham in Suffolk, meine Brüder hatten Stellungen inne, von denen andere Menschen ihr Leben lang träumten – einer war sogar Minister in South Fambridge!" Elegant hob Matthew eine Augenbraue, bevor er hinzufügte: „Und ich habe ihnen in Ruhm und Ansehen nachgeeifert; ich habe zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, denn ich hatte im Sinne meines Vaters gehandelt – Gott hab ihn selig – und im gleichen Atemzug mehr Geld als meine Geschwister verdient."

„Es geht nicht ums Geld", flüsterte Robert, „es geht um…" Mit einer Hand berührte er seinen Kopf, der erneut zu schmerzen begann.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas schlafen und morgen, im neuen Jahr, machst du neue Pläne", schlug Matthew vor und Robert, weil es in seinem Schädel so sehr pochte, kam dem Ratschlag liebend gern nach.

Der Steinboden hatte Roberts Füße vor Kälte schon ganz taub gemacht und so wickelte er besonders sie sorgsam in die Bettdecke ein, bevor er das Licht löschte, dabei einen Moment zögerte, weil ihn das Blut an dem Schalter anekelte.

Mit einem leichten Wärmezauber an den Füßen marschierte Severus die Stufen hinauf und während er sich der großen Halle näherte, ging er den geschmiedeten Zeitplan nochmals in Gedanken durch. Albus würde ihn als Erster grüßen, davon ging Severus fest aus. Die Flügeltür öffnend fand er sich entgegen seinen Erwartungen Aug in Aug mit Remus wieder, der gerade eben die Halle verlassen wollte.

„Das ist aber eine Überraschung", sagte der Werwolf strahlend.

„Wo wollten Sie denn gerade hin?", fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Dorthin", begann Remus schmunzelnd, „wohin einen vier Gläser Punsch treiben."

„Ah", machte Severus.

An Remus vorbeischauend bemerkte er an einem runden Tisch die gemütliche Gruppe, die aus Minerva, Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Anne, Tonks und Poppy bestand. Sie saßen alle zusammen und hingen Albus den Lippen. Hermine war die Einzige, die Albus nicht anblickte, sondern mit dem Untersetzer ihres Glases spielte, doch sie hörte ihm wahrscheinlich ebenfalls zu.

„Das könnte dich interessieren", sagte Remus, der seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Albus erzählt gerade, wie Mundungus neulich etwas über die Anhänger von diesem Hopkins erfahren hat. Er hat sie wohl wieder in diesem Pub belauscht."

„Dann werde ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, Lupin. Ihre Blase könnte es mir übel nehmen", sagte Severus trocken, bevor er sich dem Tisch näherte.

Als Harry eine Gestalt aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, da wunderte er sich, dass Remus so schnell wieder zurück war, doch als er aufblickte, legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Severus!", sagte Harry erfreut und alle anderen blickten aufgrund seiner Worte ebenfalls auf.

Albus hielt mit seiner Erzählung inne und ein lebendiges Funkeln in dessen Augen schien Severus inniger zu begrüßen als jedes Feuerwerk.

„Schön, dass Sie doch gekommen sind." Er hatte eine weibliche Stimme vernehmen können und ließ seinen Blick daher über die Anwesenden schweifen. Es war Anne gewesen, die das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte und ihm nun ein wohlwollendes Lächeln schenkte.

Nur mit einem Kopfnicken grüßte Severus in die angenehm kleine Runde, auch wenn einzig Blacks Anwesenheit am heutigen Abend dafür verantwortlich sein würde, dass es seiner Meinung nach nicht gemütlich werden könnte. Harry wagte es, Severus am Oberarm zu ergreifen und ihm einen Platz neben sich zuzuweisen. Nachdem alle anderen ihn ebenfalls begrüßt hatten – manche nur mit einem Kopfnicken, Poppy jedoch zusätzlich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln – da begann Albus erneut zu berichten, was Mundungus ihm geschildert hatte.

Severus fand es außerordentlich befreiend, dass jeder dem Direktor lauschte; niemand ihm selbst Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Unterarm und er blickte sich um. Hermine hatte ihn berührt und jetzt, wo er sie anschaute, hob sie eine Flasche Wein, um ihn wortlos zu Fragen, ob er etwas trinken wollte. Um Albus' bei seiner Ausführung nicht zu stören bejahte Severus mit einem kurzen Nicken, so dass sie ihm einschenkte.

Nachdem Albus seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, startete Tonks ein Gespräch, doch nicht jeder beteiligte sich an dem Thema Hopkins, denn alles, was Mundungus hatte in Erfahrung bringen können, war die Tatsache, dass die Anzahl der Anhänger des selbst ernannten Hexenjägers nicht nur schwindend gering war, sondern auch noch stetig zu sinken schien. Albus versicherte, dass Arthur und der andere Minister davon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden waren, wo der flüchtige Pablo Abello das letzte Mal gesehen worden war.

Harry blickte an Severus vorbei und sagte zu Hermine: „Ich bin froh, dass sich das Problem von allein zu lösen scheint."

Dagegenhaltend sagte Severus: „Vielleicht ist das auch nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Menschen wie Hopkins geben ihre Träume nur ungern auf. Wenn er davon Kenntnis erlangt, wie seine übrigen Anhänger von ihm denken, könnte es durchaus sein, dass er zum letzten verheerenden Schlag ausholen wollen wird. Man sollte solche Muggel nicht unterschätzen."

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich irren, Severus", murmelte Harry, bevor er zu seinem Glas griff.

Von seiner anderen Seite hörte er: „Ich freue mich, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind."

Hermine ansehend sagte er vorgetäuscht erstaunt: „Was denn, haben Sie das etwa nicht vorhergesehen? Sie lassen nach, Hermine."

Sie musste grinsen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich auch mal danebenliege." Hermine ergriff ihr Glas und hielt es Severus entgegen, um mit ihm anzustoßen.

Nochmals die Anwesenden überblickend fragte Severus: „Wo sind Pomona und die beiden Schüler?"

Die Antwort kam von Poppy. „Sie hat die beiden mit nach Edinburgh zu ihrer Schwester genommen. Die Eltern von Mr. Foster", fügte sie beruhigend an, weil Severus bereits fragen wollte, „haben ihre Zustimmung für den Ausflug gegeben. Sie werden nachts zurückkehren."

Sich mit einem Teller dampfendem Etwas zurück zu den anderen gesellend blickte sein Gegenüber – Harry – mit verzogenem Gesicht auf das, was Remus gleich zu verspeisen gedachte.

„Ist das Haggis?", fragte Hermine, die einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Harry innehatte.

„Ja!" Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend nahm er Messer und Gabel in die Hand, um den Faden zu entfernen, mit dem der Schafsmagen an beiden Enden verschlossen worden war.

„Ach", sagte Ginny abwägend, „so eine kleine Portion könnte ich auch vertragen." Schon war sie aufgestanden, um sich am Büffet zu bedienen.

„Was hast du, Harry?", wollte Remus wissen, der bereits an den Inhalt des Schafsmagens gelangt war.

„Ich mag Haggis nicht", war seine einzige Antwort.

Hermine anblickend fragte Severus: „Sie auch nicht, wie es scheint."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach für sich selbst. „Ich kann mir Appetitlicheres vorstellen."

Nachdem Ginny sich wieder neben Harry gesetzt hatte, dem der warme Duft der schottischen Köstlichkeit in die Nase stieg, da kräuselte er dieselbe.

„Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Harry. Du weiß, dass es bei meinen Eltern zu Silvester immer Haggis gegeben hat und ich liebe das!" Von der breiigen Masse, die aus Leber, Herz und Lungen eines Schafes bestanden, schob sich Ginny etwas auf die Gabel; Remus gegenüber tat es ihr gleich. Beide stöhnten wonnig, als der Bissen auf der Zunge zerging.

Scherzend warnte Harry: „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich nachher auf den Mund küsse."

Auf einmal erschien vor jedem ein Hot Pint, was ankündigte, dass Mitternacht nicht mehr weit war – um genau zu sein nur noch fünf Minuten. Ginny und Remus hatten den restlichen Inhalt des gefüllten Schafsmagens in Rekordgeschwindigkeit verputzt, bevor sie den Krug mit dem warmen Alkohol in die Hand nahmen. Albus verlor wenige Sekunden vor Mitternacht noch ein paar Worte, die so herrlich albern gewesen waren, dass sich einen Moment später niemand mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern konnte. Alle hatten sich wortlos, aber mit im Gesicht abgezeichneter Vorfreude erhoben und als die Turmuhr laut und deutlich ihre zwölf Schläge begann, da fiel man sich bereits um den Hals; Ginny und Harry als Erste. Severus war überrascht gewesen, dass niemand die letzten Sekunden mitgezählt hatte.

Jetzt beobachtete er, wie die Menschen um ihn herum als Erstes die Person an sich drückten, die ihnen am meisten bedeutete: die Blacks umarmten sich, Remus und Tonks, Albus und Minerva – die Pärchen eben. Irgendjemand riss ihn aus seiner Beobachtung heraus, denn er spürte einen Knuff an seinem Arm, so dass er sich umdrehte und Hermine in die Augen blickte.

„Ein glückliches neues Jahr", hörte er sie sagen. Im Unklaren darüber, was sie von ihm erwarten würde, vergriff er sich an ihren eigenen Worten und gab sie ihr zurück. Sie lächelte zufrieden, doch ihm war ein wenig unwohl, weil sie sich nicht den anderen widmete, sondern ihn weiterhin ansah. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als sie ihm ihren Krug entgegenhielt und zum Anstoßen aufforderte. Gern kam er dieser Tradition nach, stieß mit seinem Hot Pint an den ihren, nahm einen Schluck und…

Hermine hustete, nachdem sie geschluckt hatte und Severus konnte es ihr bei dem starken Getränk nicht verübeln; klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf den Rücken, bis sie sich erholt hatte.

„Ja", hörte mal Albus über die Köpfte der anderen hinweg sagen, „der hat es in sich!" Albus hob seinen eigenen Krug. „Ich habe den Elfen gesagt, sie müssten nicht zurückhalten, denn wir haben ja heute keine Minderjährigen hier."

„Himmel", sagte Hermine so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Sie holte tief Luft und die Mischung des Getränkes schmeckte sie noch immer kräftig nach.

Scherzhaft machte Severus den Vorschlag: „Wir können ja raten, zu wie vielen Anteilen Starkbier und Whisky hier drinnen enthalten sind?"

„Wir sollten lieber raten, wie viel Prozent der Whisky hat." Sie grinste verschmitzt und nahm vorsichtig einen weiteren Schluck.

„Severus", hörte er Harry hinter sich sagen, so dass er sich umdrehte. „Ihnen auch ein glückliches neues Jahr!" Den Krug hinhaltend stieß Severus auch mit ihm an und andere Krüge folgten unerwartet wie von selbst. Sogar Black hatte mit ihm angestoßen und Glückwünsche ausgesprochen, was Severus ein wenig irritierte, Black im Nachhinein aber noch viel mehr.

Alle hatten einmal mit ihrem Hot Pint angestoßen, bevor Harry, der sich eben rar gemacht hatte, plötzlich mit einem kindlich vorfreudigen Lächeln vor versammelter Mannschaft stand. Er hielt eine große Kiste in dem Armen, aus denen dicke Raketen ragten. Man konnte viereckige Schachteln mit Gefahrenaufkleber – direkt unter dem Logo von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" angebracht – erkennen und dazu noch unzählige runde Knallfrösche.

Vom Kind im Manne ebenfalls angesteckt stürmte Sirius auf ihn zu und forderte ihn mit enthusiastischem Druck an der Schulter dazu auf, mit ihm zu gehen, während er vergnügt vorschlug: „Komm, wir gehen raus und knallen ein bisschen!"

Ginny und Anne warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, bevor sie über ihre Männer lachen mussten, dann aber erwartungsvoll hinterhergingen, denn das Feuerwerk der Zwillinge versprach immer einen Augenschmaus. Auch Remus und Tonks folgten, so dass Albus, Minerva und Poppy noch in der großen Halle blieben und sich erst in wenigen Minuten gemütlich aufmachen würden, um das Feuerwerk zu bestaunen.

Mit vielen leeren Stühlen zwischen ihm und den dreien setzte sich Severus erneut an den Tisch und nahm verlegen wirkend einen Schluck aus seinem Krug; Hermine nahm neben ihm Platz und schien nach Worten zu suchen. Severus hingegen grübelte darüber nach, warum sie nicht mit ihren Freunden hinausgegangen war und war für einen Moment verwirrt, als ihm die dumme Idee durch den Kopf schoss, dass er vielleicht der Grund sein könnte.

„Begleiten Sie mich?", fragte sie unerwartet. „Ich würde mir gern mit Ihnen das Feuerwerk ansehen. Das Beste nehmen sie immer am Anfang."

Ihre hoffnungsvolle Art zu fragen, allein schon der Blick, der ihn an sein bettelndes Haustier erinnerte – Severus konnte Harry nur schwer etwas abschlagen –, machte die in allen anderen Lebenslagen sonst so schnell gegebene verneinende Antwort, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, zunichte. Stattdessen rang er nach Worten. Die Situation überfliegend revidierte er den Abend. Black, Harry und Lupin waren samt Frau oder Verlobter draußen, während er sich momentan bei den Menschen wohl fühlte, die sich noch hier im Raum aufhielten: Menschen, von denen er nichts zu befürchten hatte, nämlich Albus, Minerva und Poppy. Er blickte zu den dreien hinüber, dachte über eine mögliche Antwort seinerseits nach und kam zu der Ansicht, dass es kein großer Schritt wäre, Hermine den Gefallen zu erweisen. Er wollte eh nicht lange bleiben.

Seinen Krug von sich schiebend stand Severus auf. „Gehen wir nach draußen."

Severus bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, mit Black so gut wie gar nicht in Kontakt zu kommen, weil der mit Harry damit beschäftigt sein würde, das Feuerwerk zu zünden. Er stellte sich darauf ein, mit den anderen Zuschauern eventuell einen Smalltalk halten zu müssen, was er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sogar erträglich fand. Zur Not müsste er nur starr gen Himmel blicken, damit ihn niemand ansprechen würde.

Als er mit ihr durch die große Flügeltür ging, da wandte er sich im Gehen an sie, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihr fröhliches Gesicht ließ all seine Worte die Kehle hinunterpurzeln, bis sie schwer in seinem Magen lagen. Er blickte nach vorn und sammelte sich, bevor er erneut versuchte, das Wort an sie zu richten.

Den Kloß im Hals durch ein Räuspern gelockert sagte er: „Ich denke, ich habe herausgefunden, auf welche Weise man Miss Parkinson heilen könnte."

Sie betraten gerade einen überdachten Gang im Freien und mussten weiter vorn nur noch den Rundbogen durchqueren, dann wären sie auch schon auf der mit Stein gepflasterten Terrasse, die – vom Schnee befreit – einen perfekten Ort zum Zünden von Feuerwerkskörpern darstellte.

„Sie haben es herausgefunden?" Stolz zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. „Was ist es?"

„Das Gift des Basilisken gehört nicht in 'Schlafes Bruder'. Ich denke, das ist die Zutat, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Miss Parkinson ab und an aufwacht. Ich verspreche mir eine Heilung mit Basiliskengift, nur die mögliche Dosis muss ich noch berechnen."

„Oh, das ist interessant!" Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über sehr aufmerksam zugehört.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass das Gift in den Drüsen des toten Basilisken nichts von seiner Wirkung verloren hat." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, mir stünde ein lebendiges Exemplar zur Verfügung." Er hörte sie sanft schnaufen und blickte sie daher neugierig an.

Sie klopfte ihm zweimal leicht auf den Oberarm, fast tätschelnd, bevor sie breit grinsend sagte: „Sie haben ja bald Geburtstag."

Jetzt war er es, der amüsiert schnaufen musste, doch es blieb nicht dabei, denn er musste sogar auflachen. Erst viel zu spät hatte er es wieder unterdrücken können, denn Remus kam ihnen unerwartet am Ende des Rundbogens entgegen und blieb beim Anblick eines lachenden Tränkemeisters wie versteinert stehen.

Nicht sehr ernst fragte Severus: „Lupin, ist das Feuerwerk etwa schon vorbei?"

„Nein, ich wollte Bescheid geben, dass Harry und Sirius noch mit dem Drachen warten, bis alle da sind."

Nach einem kurzen Sprint hatte sich Sirius neben Remus gestellt. „Harry sagt, du brauchst nicht Bescheid geben. Wir fangen mit den Knallfröschen an und in einer Viertelstunde kommt der Drache, egal ob Albus und die anderen da sind oder nicht."

Im Hintergrund hörte man Harry vor Ungeduld bereits lauthals nach seinem Patenonkel rufen. Gleich darauf konnte man die ersten Raketen vernehmen, die aus Hogsmeade gestartet wurden.

„Ich werde gebraucht. Ginny ist auf die Idee gekommen, immer drei Knallfrösche auf einmal zu zünden und da müssen wir ein wenig basteln." Er machte eine verknüpfende Geste mit seinen Fingern, bevor er ohne auf eine Äußerung zu warten zurück zu Harry rannte, der bereits am Boden hockte und gerade den dritten Knallfrosch, den Ginny ihm gereicht hatte, nebeneinander aufreihte.

„Ich bin dann mal wieder..." Remus zeigte in die Richtung, in welcher man in der Ferne auch Tonks und Anne miteinander reden sehen konnte, aber noch nicht hören.

Nachdem Hermine und Severus wieder allein waren, da fragte sie: „Gehen wir bis ganz nach vorn? Da sieht man am besten." Wortlos kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach.

Den Rundbogen durchquerend und die Terrasse betretend bemerkte Severus, dass Hermine keine bestimmte Richtung einschlug; nicht wie befürchtet, zu Remus und den anderen ging. Stattdessen blickte sie gen Himmel, an welchem die Raketen zu sehen waren, die von Hogsmeade aus abgeschossen wurden und riesige Figuren in die Dunkelheit zeichneten.

Laut krachend gingen auf einmal die miteinander verknüpften Knallfrösche in die Luft, die Harry, Sirius und Ginny gezündet hatten, weswegen Hermine wieder auf Terrasse schaute und das Feuerwerk ihrer Freunde bestaunte. Die vielen Funken glitzerten in allen Farben und – wie es sich für die Knallfrösche aus dem Hause Weasley gehörte – verloschen nicht sofort, sondern hüpften knallend und zischen auf dem Boden umher. Den sich bietenden Anblick konnte man mit einem Teppich aus funkelnden Diamanten vergleichen; der ganze Steinboden strahlte.

Wenige Minuten später, nachdem der letzte Funke wie ein sterbendes Glühwürmchen erloschen war, johlten und grölten Sirius und Harry wie Kinder, während sie sich gegenseitig für das Spektakel lobten – und natürlich Ginny, deren Idee es gewesen war, gleich drei zu zünden.

Neben sich hörte Severus ein leises Lachen und als er seinen Kopf unmerklich drehte, bemerkte er, wie Hermine zufrieden lächelte, während sie ihre Freunde betrachtete.

„Warum gehen Sie nicht zu ihnen hinüber?", wollte er wissen.

Noch immer lächelnd blickte sie ihn an und sagte, ihr Blick derweil wieder zu Harry schweifend: „Ich würde sowieso nicht mitmachen, nur zusehen." Sie schaute ihm wieder in die Augen und fügte hinzu: „Zusehen kann ich auch von hier." Ihr Lächeln frischte ihm zuliebe einmal kurz auf, bevor sie zurück zu den anderen Freunden blickten. „Oh", machte sie erwartungsvoll, „jetzt kommt eine von den Raketen aus dem neuen Sortiment."

„Neues Sortiment?", wiederholte Severus.

„Ja, das neue Sortiment von Fred und George – ein paar neue Ideen und zwar so neu, dass sie in diesem Jahr das erste Mal ihre Artikel in andere Länder exportieren konnten, so groß war die Anfrage!"

Ihrer begeisterten Art konnte er entnehmen, dass sie sich sehr für die Zwillinge freute und sie deren Erfolg bewunderte. Ganz ähnlich hatte sie vorhin auf dem Weg geklungen, nachdem er ihr von seinen Resultaten bezüglich Miss Parkinson berichtet hatte. Nur nebenbei hatte Severus registriert, dass nun auch Albus, Minerva und Poppy auf die Terrasse gekommen waren.

Was die eben gestartete Rakete für Wunder vollbrachte, das konnte er nicht sehen, denn er betrachtete Hermine, die einen halben Schritt nach vorn gegangen war, um das Spektakel am Himmel zu beäugen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erst da bemerkte er, dass sie ein wenig zu frieren schien. Sich umschauend fiel sein Blick auf Albus, der Minerva gerade den Winterumhang anbot, den er noch über seinen normalen Umhang geworfen hatte.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?", fragte er.

Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis sie ihren Blick von den in den Himmel gezeichneten Mustern lösen konnten, doch dann drehte sie sich um, kam ihm wieder näher und antwortete: „Ja, ein wenig schon."

„Nun, mit meinem Umhang dürfen Sie nicht rechnen", sagte er nüchtern. Sie zog vorgetäuscht beleidigt ein Gesicht, weswegen er sich erklären wollte. „Da ich nur den einen trage, würde ich mich selbst in eine unangenehme Lage bringen, sollte ich höflichen Umgangsformen nachkommen."

Völlig unerwartet ging Severus ein wenig nach vorn zu einer Stelle, an der Ginny, Harry und Sirius ihre Umhänge abgelegt hatten, damit diese weder bei der momentanen Beschäftigung im Wege wären noch bei dem Feuerwerk Schaden erleiden würden. Severus griff blindlings nach einem der Umhänge, was allen anderen Zuschauern, selbst den drei Hobby-Pyrotechnikern, nicht entgangen war, doch niemand sprach ihn deswegen an. Stattdessen ließ man ihn, wenn auch mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck oder – in Sirius' Fall – mit einem skeptischen Blick gewähren.

Bei Hermine angelangt breitete er den fremden Umhang aus, schüttelte ihn einmal und bot an: „Vielleicht probieren wir es statt mit meinem Umhang einfach mit einem, der momentan sowieso keine Verwendung findet?"

Das auf dem Umhang befindliche, goldrote Wappen von Gryffindor blitzte im Licht der nächsten Rakete auf. „Oh", machte Hermine, „das ist der von Ginny. Sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen."

Ihr den Umhang ihrer Freundin umlegend fragte er: „Was haben Sie morgen vor?" Er dachte an das Projekt, um Miss Parkinson zu helfen.

„Morgen habe ich mich verabredet. Wir lesen ein Buch."

Das Wort „wir" veranlasste ihn dazu, grantig zu sagen: „Sagen Sie bloß nicht, Sie haben sich breitschlagen lassen und lesen das Knieselbuch vom lieben Professor Svelte!"

Von hinten ertönte plötzlich die überschwänglich fröhliche Stimme des eben genannten Kollegen. „Professor Snape, haben Sie eben mit mir gesprochen?"

Hermine und Severus blickten sich um. Valentinus war mit nur wenigen Schritten bei ihnen angelangt und versuchte, mit seinem strahlendweißen Lächeln Eindruck zu schinden.

„Nein, Professor Svelte, Sie irren", begann Severus deutlich missgelaunt, „denn ich sprach lediglich 'über' Sie und nicht 'mit' Ihnen."

Noch immer lächelte Valentinus, bis er den Satz mehrmals in Gedanken wiederholt hatte und erst mit leichter Verzögerung die verletzenden Worte begriffen hatte. Sein Lächeln wurde flatterig, doch er versuchte es zu halten, als er ein wenig verlegen sagte: „Dann entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich werde mir ein wenig das Feuerwerk ansehen." Er zeigte ungenau in eine Richtung. „Von dort aus am besten." Er war er zwei Schritte gegangen, da wandte er sich um; sein Lächeln war längst verstorben. „Ach ja, ich wünsche Ihnen beiden ein glückliches und gesundes neues Jahr."

Valentinus noch hinterherschauend sagte Hermine nicht maßregelnd, sondern nur, um ihre Meinung kundzutun: „Das war nicht richtig, Severus. Sie könnten die Menschen, die Sie nicht ausstehen können, doch auch einfach ignorieren."

„Tut mir außerordentlich Leid", begann er spöttisch, „wenn ich Ihrem guten Bekannten gegenüber einfach nur die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

Das Thema wechselnd offenbarte sie ihm: „Ich treffe mich morgen mit Harry, er kommt zu mir." Severus konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen, doch Hermine setzte noch einen oben drauf. „Wir lesen 'Leib und Seele' gemeinsam."

Sein Kehlkopf lugte kurz unter dem hohen Kragen hervor, weil er kräftig schlucken musste.


	160. Der Ewige See

Hallo **Daniel**,

komisch... die meisten Männer freuen sich auf Silvester - Weihnachten ist zweitrangig. So einen hab ich auch hier Zuhause zu sitzen ;)

Ob es eine natürlich Ursache für Kopfschmerzen und Nasenbluten geben könnte, hat sich Hopkins noch nicht gefragt, aber einige seiner Anhänger sind da vielleicht langsam skeptisch.  
Hermine & Co. werden weiterhin nicht locker lassen, was Severus' Problem betrifft, aber auch Pansy will von ihrer "Krankheit" geheilt werden.  
Du willst Hermine unbedingt mal als seine Assistentin im Unterricht erleben oder? ;) Ich glaube, etwas Ähnliches hast du schon einmal geschrieben. :)

Hallo **Leandriel**,

Severus hat die Herausforderung, was den Fall "Pansy" betrifft, sehr ernst genommen. Es deckt sich mit seinen Interessen und seinem Fachgebiet und man könnte annehmen, dass er wirklich Spaß dran hat. Den Ehrgeiz, eine Lösung zu finden, hat er offensichtlich.  
Die ganze HP-Reihe aus meiner Feder würde aber bestimmt "Severus Snape und..." heißen ;) Das Universum, wie Rowling es geschaffen hat, ist schon eine sehr schöne und umfangreiche Spielwiese geworden. Das mit dem mysteriösen Bogen hat Rowling in einem Interview erklärt, wobei ich Interviewaussagen nicht zum Canon zählen möchte. Da sagte sie, dass Sirius definitiv tot wäre, der Bogen einen Durchgang zum Jenseits darstellt. Ohne Erklärung ist es mysteriöser. Ich hab in der FF nicht erklären wollen, was der Bogen ist, nur was Sirius dort erlebt hat.

Die Sterbeszene mit Severus musste ich lesen und ich finde, gerade aufgrund der Erinnerungen, die er Harry gegeben hat, wäre es in Friedenszeiten gut möglich gewesen, dass auch die beiden miteinander Frieden geschlossen hätten. Schade, dass Severus unbedingt draufgehen musste. Was Tonks, besonders aber Lupin betrifft, sind viele Fans extrem enttäuscht, was sich u.a. auch so äußert:  
tomscribble. deviantart. com/art/Death-Scene-Awards-75785905 -die Leerzeichen hinter den beiden Punkten im Link entfernen!  
Die Zeichnung von TomScribble gibt den ganzen Unmut über Remus' Tod wieder, auch über den von Severus. Gut, dass es Fanart und Fanfiction gibt. :)  
Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du die Energie, die in dieser FF steckt, erkennst. Ich liebe die Charaktere, das gesamte HP-Universum und es ist schön, dass die Leser das bemerken.  
Und bitte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn die Zeit für eine Review knapp ist oder du einfach keine Lust hast. Es soll ja auch Spaß machen, einen Kommentar zu schreiben. Dann danke ich vielmals für das Lob :)

Hi **Lufa**,

Remus macht Sirius vor, dass man mit Severus auch anders umgehen kann. Auf jeden Fall ist es ein netter Zug von Remus.  
Hermine ist bestimmt kein Mensch, der Silvester "verliest", aber der Fall fesselt sie einfach. Du schreibst ja selbst, wie verbissen Hermine sich hinter die Sache klemmt. Ob er sich helfen lassen will? Da wird es noch einige Gespräche zwischen den beiden geben. Severus ist es ja gewohnt, solche Feierlichkeiten wie Silvester zu ignorieren, aber auch ihn kann man aus den Kerkern locken. :)  
Die Arbeit verbindet Severus und Hermine natürlich. Ein Gespräch auf diesem gemeinsamen Interessengebiet kann man in diesem Sinne als "normale Unterhaltung" sehen, so als würden Ron und Draco über Quidditch reden :) Beide haben Spaß und darauf kommt es zu Silvester ja an.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Den Moment, in welchem ausnahmslos jeder die Augen nach oben gerichtet hatte, nutzte Severus, um sich unbemerkt von der Terrasse zu entfernen. Er hatte gerade den Rundbogen durchquert und den überdachten Gang betreten, da hörte er Albus' Stimme hinter sich, der ihm gefolgt sein musste.

„Severus."

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Da es sich um Albus handelte, war es ihm nicht möglich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Die Zeit, in der er die langsam näher kommenden Schritte seines Mentors vernahm, nutzte Severus, um sich innerlich für ein Gespräch zu stärken, doch die Zeit war viel zu kurz. Albus konnte immer Argumente hervorbringen, die Severus kaum noch zu entkräften imstande war.

„Es freut mich", Albus stellte sich direkt vor ihn, „dass du heute so lange geblieben bist." Einen Moment lang fragte sich Severus, ob sein alter Freund ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, doch der versicherte: „Du warst noch nie bis kurz vor eins mit deinen Kollegen draußen und hast das Feuerwerk bestaunt."

„Ich habe gar nichts bestaunt", feuerte Severus zurück, dem es missfiel, man könnte von ihm glauben, er hätte Spaß an bunten Raketen; in seinen Augen war es lächerlicher Kinderkram.

„Vielleicht lag es weniger an den Kollegen als an deinen Freunden, weswegen du länger geblieben bist?"

Severus war es gewohnt, dass Albus manchen seiner Äußerungen keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, wenn diese nicht in seine geplante Gesprächsführung passen würden.

„Du kannst dich sicherlich noch an unser erstes Gespräch nach dem Sieg über Voldemort erinnern?", wollte Albus wissen.

„Natürlich." Es war eines seiner wichtigsten gewesen.

„Dann wird mir die Frage erlaubt sein", Albus rückte seine Halbmondbrille gerade, „ob du bereits genügend Zeit und Muße gefunden hast, deinen künftigen Lebensweg zu ergründen?"

Für einen Moment aus der Bahn geworfen konnte Severus nichts anderes tun, als Albus mit offen stehendem Mund anzublicken, bevor er glaubte, die Bedeutung der Worte erfasst zu haben.

„Willst du mich hinauswerfen?" Albus schüttelte sanft den Kopf und wollte etwas erwidern, da kam ihm Severus zuvor. Aufgebracht machte er von einer Redewendung Gebrauch: „'Der Mohr hat seine Schuldigkeit getan, der Mohr kann gehen.' Ist es das?"

„Nein Severus, ich habe dir gesagt, wenn es dir gefällt, dann kannst du solange bleiben wie du möchtest."

„Was soll dann diese Frage?" Severus war sichtlich erbost.

„Nun, ich habe den Eindruck – und das nicht erst seit kurzem –, dass dir die Arbeit hier nicht sonderlich zusagt."

„Was habe ich getan, um diesen Eindruck zu erwecken? Als ich damals meine Bedenken geäußert hatte, für die Arbeit mit Kindern möglicherweise nicht sehr gut geeignet zu sein, da hast du dagegengehalten und behauptet, die Schüler müssten lernen mit jedem Schlag Mensch umzugehen. Ist das jetzt anders?"

Provozierend zog Severus beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, doch Albus blickte ihn weiterhin freundlich an. Mit einem Mal kam ihm eine Idee. Seinen linken Oberarm hebend und mit den Fingern der rechten Hand zweimal auf die Stelle klopfend, unter der sich das dunkle Mal verbarg, fragte er gereizt: „Oder ist es deswegen?"

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das kein Grund ist, Severus", beschwichtigte der Direktor seinen Freund.

„Weswegen dann?"

„Wie ich während unseres Gesprächs damals schon gesagt habe, bist du noch jung genug, um Zukunftspläne zu schmieden. Ich habe nur gehofft, du hättest dir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, nichts für ungut." Der Direktor langte an Severus' Schulter und drückte einmal in freundschaftlicher und gleichzeitig auch ermutigender Geste zu, bevor er sich verabschiedete und zurück zur Terrasse ging.

Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch, dachte Severus, als er nicht den Weg in die Kerker, sondern den Weg in den siebten Stock einschlug. Schon damals, gleich nach dem Gespräch mit Albus, hatte Severus angestrengt darüber nachgedacht, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte; mit seiner Freiheit. Er selbst hatte keine eigenen Vorstellungen, keinen Antrieb, und er könnte sich höchstens an den Lebenszielen anderer Menschen orientieren. Als er in diesem Zusammenhang an Harry dachte, da beruhigte Severus sich wieder, denn der war hier ebenfalls Lehrer. Andererseits war Harry noch jung und könnte sich in einigen Jahren umorientieren. Sofern Severus davon unterrichtet war, hatte Albus damals alles vieren – Black, Draco, Harry und ihm – das gleiche Angebot unterbreitet und das war gewesen, so lange sie wollten in Hogwarts unterkommen zu dürfen, bis sie ihr Leben geordnet hätten. Black war der Erste gewesen, der nun außerhalb der Schulmauern lebte und das ärgerte Severus ein wenig. Draco hatte als Nächster diesen Schritt gewagt, doch er würde für den Rest des Schuljahres in Hogwarts bleiben.

Den siebten Stock endlich erreicht nahm Severus die Wendeltreppe nach oben, um von der Plattform aus die Gegend zu überblicken. Oben angelangt hörte er unerwartet Stimmen, so dass er sich ruhig verhielt.

„Das war ein schöner Tag gewesen", erklang die verträumte Stimme der Schülerin Meredith Beerbaum.

Es erstaunte Severus nicht, denn es war ja kein anderer Schüler über die Ferien hier, dass er Gordian Fosters Stimme hörte, die lediglich schüchtern sagte: „Das finde ich auch."

Nachdem Severus die Plattform des Astronomieturms betreten hatte dauerte es gar nicht lange, bis er die beiden ausgemacht hatte, denn die standen genau dort, wo er sich aufhalten wollte. Sich den beiden, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten, langsam nähernd traute er seinen Augen kaum, als der junge Mann die Hand der Schülerin in die seine nahm, an seinen Mund führte und…

„Mr. Foster!", tönte Severus' Stimme, so dass beide Schüler erschrocken zusammenfuhren. Gordian warf die Hand, die er küssen wollte, von sich, als hätte man ihn beim Diebstahl erwischt.

„Profe.." Gordian räusperte sich und begann erneut. „Professor Snape, ich wünsche Ihnen ein glückliches neues…"

„Was haben Sie hier oben verloren?", unterbrach Severus.

Meredith erwiderte mutig: „Wir sehen uns das Feuerwerk an."

„Tun Sie das?", fragte er spöttisch zurück. „Es schien eher so, als würden Sie jeden Moment ein ganz eigenes Feuerwerk zünden wollen."

Den Kopf senkend erwiderte Meredith nichts mehr, so dass er nun den Schüler seines Hauses anblickte, der kleinlaut zugab: „Es war meine Idee gewesen herzukommen, Professor. Wenn Sie jemanden bestrafen möchten, dann wäre ich derjenige, der es verdient hätte."

„Oh, wie überaus ritterlich von Ihnen", sagte Severus mit schmieriger Stimme, als er sich über den Schüler lustig machte. „Verschwinden Sie von hier, alle beide!"

Gordian und Meredith ließen es sich nicht zweimal sagen, doch als die beiden schon einige Schritte gegangen waren, da sagte Severus mit lauter Stimme: „Ach, Mr. Foster?" Jetzt würde der Punkteabzug und die Auferlegung der Strafarbeit folgen, dachte Gordian, doch umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als sein Hauslehrer ihn vorwurfsvoll fragte: „Warum sind Sie noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, Miss Beerbaum in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum einzuladen?"

Mehrmals blinzelnd verarbeitete Gordian diese Aussage, bevor er die Gegenfrage stellte: „Ist das denn möglich?" Sein Hauslehrer blickte ihn mit starrer Miene an und erwiderte nichts, was für den Schüler Antwort genug war.

Nachdem die beiden gegangen waren stellte Severus sich an seinen Platz, an dem er schon zusammen mit Hermine gestanden hatte, als sie den Adlerauge-Trank ausprobiert hatten. Gedankenverloren blickte er zum Mond hinauf, der in wenigen Tagen rund sein würde. Einige Raketen aus Hogsmeade schossen in sein Blickfeld und zerplatzten am schwarzen Himmel. Severus hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, fehl am Platze zu sein, denn allen anderen schien Silvester sehr viel zu bedeuten, während es für ihn lediglich ein weiteres Jahr einläutete, mit dem er nichts anzufangen wusste. Beizeiten würde er Harry fragen, wie der sich sein weiteres Leben vorstellte; ob er weiterhin Lehrer in Hogwarts bleiben wollte. Auch von Hermine wollte er demnächst in Erfahrung bringen, was sie zu tun gedachte, hätte sie erst einmal ihren Meister in der Tasche. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ihm zu kalt, so dass er den Heimweg antrat, während auf der Terrasse weiterhin das Feuerwerk gezündet wurde.

„Hermine", rief Harry, als er auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Du willst doch nicht schon gehen?"

„Doch, mir wird langsam kalt, trotz Ginnys Umhang."

Das hatte Ginny gehört, als sie bei den beiden angekommen war, so dass sie sagte: „Gut, dann kannst du ihn mir wiedergeben, mir wird nämlich auch kalt. McGonagall sagte eben, wir hätten jetzt Minus acht Grad." Ginny bedankte sich bei Hermine für den angewärmten Umhang, bevor sie sich wieder zu Sirius begab, denn die Kiste mit den Feuerwerkskörpern war bei weitem noch nicht leer.

Harry blickte ihr einen Moment lang hinterher, bevor er erneut Hermine ansah und fragte: „Wann soll ich morgen bei dir sein?"

„Nicht vorm Aufstehen, Harry", antwortete sie auflachend. „Nach dem Mittagessen reicht völlig."

„Wir sehen uns dann sicherlich in der großen Halle?" Nachdem Hermine bestätigend genickt hatte, ging auch Harry zurück zu Sirius und Ginny.

Sich bei den Anwesenden verabschiedend wunderte sich Hermine nur kurz darüber, dass Albus nicht hier war, doch auf ihrem Weg traf sie ihn. Er stand im überdachten Gang und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, während er den dunklen Schulhof betrachtete.

„Albus?" Er blickte auf und als er sie sah, da wurden seine Augen mit Warmherzigkeit geflutet. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie gleich im Anschluss, denn er schien ein wenig traurig zu sein.

„Alles bestens, danke der Nachfrage, meine Liebe." Sie zögerte einen Moment, wollte dann jedoch ihren Weg fortsetzen, da fragte Albus unverhofft: „Sagen Sie, Hermine..." Sie blieb nicht nur stehen, sondern kam auf ihn zu, bevor er fragte: „Es würde mich interessieren zu erfahren, wie Sie Ihre Zukunft sehen."

„Ähm", machte sie im ersten Moment verdutzt, bevor sie die Gegenfrage stellte, „allgemein gesehen oder detailliert? Wenn ich nämlich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich noch keine festen Pläne, nur einige Ansätze." Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wartete mit einem geduldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn diese Ansätze wollte er hören. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich nach der Ausbildung bei Severus vielleicht im Mungos anfange und zwar am liebsten in der Abteilung für 'Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und magische Pflanzen'. Das würde mir liegen." Sie wäre prädestiniert dafür, denn sie hätte nicht nur eine Heilerausbildung mit Bestnoten, sondern später auch ihren Meister in Zaubertränken; voraussichtlich ebenfalls mit Bestnoten.

„Im Mungos…", murmelte Albus und sofort kamen Zweifel in Hermine auf, ob ihre Entscheidung die richtige wäre, doch es war ihr Leben und sie müsste wissen, was ihr am meisten Spaß machen würde, auch wenn sie Träumereien aus Kriegszeiten nicht beachtete, an denen ihr Herz genauso hing und deswegen vergrub sie ihre Zweifel auch schnell wieder. „Sie sind sehr talentiert", lobte Albus unerwartet, weswegen Hermine beschämt lächeln musste. „Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn man Ihre Fähigkeiten im Mungos ausbremsen würde."

Die Zweifel waren so schnell wieder da, wie sie eben verschwunden waren.

„Wir sehen uns morgen sicherlich beim Frühstück, Hermine", sagte Albus, bevor er ihr einmal zuzwinkerte und auf die Terrasse zusteuerte.

Mit der Frage beschäftigt, was sie nach ihrer Ausbildung bei Severus mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte, ging sie in den vierten Stock und die gleiche Frage beschäftigte sie auch noch, als sie nach einer kleinen Abendlektüre ins Bett ging.

Auch Severus machte sich ganz ähnliche Gedanken, während er einzuschlafen hoffte. Schon nach seinem ersten Gespräch mit Albus hatte er über seine mögliche Zukunft nachgedacht, während er im Verbotenen Wald spazieren gegangen war. Es waren fünf Punkte gewesen, die seines Erachtens die meisten Menschen mit einem erfüllten Leben in Verbindung brachten und daher ersehnten: einen Lebenspartner finden, eine Familie gründen, eine Bombenkarriere hinlegen, viel Geld machen, glücklich sterben. Die ersten beiden Punkte wollte er für sich streichen, doch er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der letzte Punkt noch erreichbar sein würde, wenn man sich einsam fühlte. Er erinnerte sich zudem daran, dass er damals kurz nach diesen Überlegungen seinen Hund gefunden hatte und in just diesem Moment sprang Harry auf sein Bett und legte sich neben seine kalten Füße. Endlich konnte er einschlafen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwachte Severus langsam und er spürte, was vielleicht an einen Traum liegen könnte, an den er sich jedoch nicht erinnerte, dass jemand bei ihm war und das war nicht sein Hund. Er fühlte etwas Warmes an seiner Wange, fast wie eine Liebkosung und sein Herz begann wie wild zu pochen, als er der festen Überzeugung war, es würde sich um Hermine handeln, die sich nicht nur unaufgefordert in seinem Schlafzimmer aufhielt, sondern auch noch die Dreistigkeit besaß ihn zu berühren. Geschwind öffnete er seine Augen und richtete sich auf, doch er war allein; er hörte nicht einmal eine Atmung, so dass er auch die Tarnung durch einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel ausschließen konnte. Erleichtert legte er sich wieder hin und trotzdem er nun wach war, spürte er erneut die Wärme an seiner Wange. Der Grund war schnell gefunden, denn durch das winzige Oberlicht schien die Sonne in sein Schlafzimmer hinein und ein kleiner Strahl war auf sein Gesicht gefallen.

Wenn jetzt schon die Sonne aufgegangen war, dachte er, dann musste er lange geschlafen haben. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte seine Vermutung, doch fürs Frühstück in der großen Halle war es noch nicht zu spät. Ein hohes Fiepen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry hatte mit weit aufgerissenem Maul gegähnt, bevor er vom Bett sprang und sich streckte.

Am noch nicht sehr gut besuchten Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle streckte sich Harry, bevor er mit weit aufgerissenem Mund gähnte, was Hermine belustigt beobachtete.

„Wow Harry, ich konnte eben einen Blick auf sämtliche deiner inneren Organe werfen!"

„Tut mir Leid, Mine." Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

„Das ist jetzt ein bisschen zu spät", schäkerte sie.

„Ich werde versuchen", versicherte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, „noch während des Frühstücks meine Augen-Hand-Koordination wiederzuerlangen."

„War es gestern denn so spät geworden?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich einen Tee einschenkte. Momentan waren sie die Einzigen am Tisch.

„Ginny war viel länger auf, ich habe sie deswegen noch schlafen lassen. Sirius und Ginny sind noch viel feuerwerksbegeisterter als ich", erklärte er erstaunt. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass Albus so viel von den Zwillingen gekauft hat und er das auch noch alles zur Verfügung stellte, dann hätte ich gar nichts selbst besorgt."

Hermine lächelte, denn sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Ginny und Sirius solange wach geblieben waren, bis die letzte Rakete abgeschossen war.

„Severus war gestern recht früh gegangen", sagte Harry nebenbei.

„Dafür, dass er eigentlich gar nicht kommen wollte, war es doch völlig in Ordnung", verteidigte sie ihn in Abwesenheit. „Ach ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir beide und heute treffen und… na ja, was wir zusammen lesen wollen."

Mit großen Augen blickte er seine beste Freundin an, bevor er wissen wollte: „Muss ich mir Gedanken um meine Gesundheit machen oder wie hat er das aufgefasst?"

„Gesagt hat er gar nichts, aber ich vermute, dass es ihm unangenehm ist."

In diesem Moment hörten Hermine und Harry die Tür zur großen Halle, so dass beide zum Eingang schauten, um zu sehen, wer eintreten würde. Severus hatte kaum einen Schritt hineingetan, da blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, nachdem er die beiden einzigen Anwesenden bemerkt hatte. Nach anfänglichem Zögern marschierte er auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich – weil alle Stühle frei waren – nicht direkt neben einen der beiden. Er grüßte nur knapp, bevor er zur Kaffeekanne griff. Harry blieb stumm, doch irgendwas wollte er sagen, damit es nicht so aussehen würde, als hätten sie gerade über ihn geredet.

Hermine hingegen machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn an Severus gewandt offenbarte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen: „Ich habe Harry eben erzählt, dass Sie wissen, was wir heute zusammen lesen wollen."

Sie hatte ihn kalt erwischt, denn als er die Kaffeekanne wuchtig auf dem Tisch abstellte, da achtete er nicht auf den Teelöffel, der nun wie durch ein Katapult abgefeuert in hohem Bogen auf Harry zugeflogen kam, der sich auf der Stelle erschrocken duckte. Das metallische Geräusch des auf den Boden aufgeschlagenen Teelöffels hallte noch einen Moment nach, bevor Harry es wagte sich aufzurichten und einen schüchternen Blick zu Severus zu riskieren, jedoch sofort wieder auf sein Frühstücksbrötchen starrte, um dem Todesblick zu entgehen.

Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich erneut und Remus trat ein. Mit seinem milden Lächeln näherte er sich dem Tisch und nahm über Eck in Severus' Nähe Platz, der daraufhin das Gesicht verzog. Hermine richtete sofort das Wort an Remus.

„Hast du heute etwas vor?", fragte sie.

Harry bemerkte, dass Severus kurzfristig beim Umrühren seines Kaffees, für den er sich den Löffel von Remus' Gedeck gemopst hatte, innehielt, dann jedoch gespannt zu lauschen schien, als Remus erwiderte: „Ja sicher, was hast du denn vor?" Auch Harry war gespannt und er biss von seinem Brötchen ab, während er Hermines Antwort abwartete.

„Harry und ich starten heute einen kleinen Lesezirkel."

Harry holte aufgeregt Luft, doch anstatt ihr sagen zu können, dass sie aufhören sollte, hier am Tisch darüber zu reden, hatte ein kleiner Krümel den Entschluss gefasst, nicht den Weg der Speiseröhre zu nehmen, sondern mal ganz spontan den anderen. Wild hustend bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Hermine ihren Stab gezogen hatte und etwas murmelte, bevor er das Kratzen in seinem Hals mit einem Male verschwunden war. Sofort spülte er mit Kürbissaft nach.

Durch diesen Vorfall etwas skeptisch geworden fragte Remus: „Was denn für einen Lesezirkel?"

„Harry und ich wollten…" Sie stoppte und blickte Harry an, der ihr unterm Tisch eben einen Stoß ans Schienbein gegeben haben musste, was den anderen beiden nicht entgangen sein durfte.

Mit öliger Stimme sagte Severus so ruhig, dass man durchaus einen gereizten Unterton ausmachen konnte: „Ja Hermine, erzählen Sie doch bitte von diesem 'Lesezirkel', das interessiert mich natürlich sehr!"

Severus beugte sich nach vorn, um dem Korb ein Brötchen zu entnehmen, da stoppte er sich selbst, setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und führte eine Hand an seine Brust. Mit bedächtig provozierender Bewegung zog er seinen hellen Zauberstab aus Weißbirke aus der Innentasche, bevor er ihn auf den Tisch neben seinen Teller legte. Er drohte indirekt, ließ es aber so aussehen, als würde der Stab ihn momentan bei seinen Bewegungen einschränken. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er Hermine durch zusammengekniffene Lider anstarrt. Noch einen Moment lang warf er ihr diesen eindringlichen Blick zu, der ausreichen würde, um einen Erstklässler in ein Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln, bevor er zum zweiten Male ausholte und sich diesmal eines der Brötchen nahm. Es war Severus nicht entgangen, dass Remus ihn entgeistert anblickte, kurzzeitig den Stab auf dem Tisch betrachtete und Severus daraufhin erneut anschaute. Aus Severus' Handeln wurde Remus nicht schlau, so dass er sich seinem eigenen Frühstück widmen wollte.

„Ist das Kaffee?", fragte Remus, als er auf die Kanne deutete, die vor Severus stand. Ein Nicken bestätigte die Vermutung. „Oh wunderbar, reichst du sie mir bitte?"

Irritiert fragte Severus: „Sie trinken Kaffee?"

„Am Neujahrsmorgen schon, ich muss ja irgendwie wach werden", erwiderte Remus mit einem heiteren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Kanne entgegennehmend und sich einschenkend fragte er Hermine: „Also, was war das mit dem Lesezirkel?"

„Wir wollten…" Hermine hielt inne und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber erneut Remus zu. „Das Buch, dass ich am Grimmauldplatz…" Nochmals stoppte sie und sie schien Harry mit einem einzigen Blick verfluchen zu wollen. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte sie es erneut. „Wir möchten… HARRY!" Alle drei waren bei Hermines unerwarteter Lautstärke zusammengefahren. Um von diesem Vorfall abzulenken – Harrys ständigen Tritte unter dem Tisch hatten sie mürbe gemacht – fragte sie ihn hörbar aggressiv: „Reichst du mir bitte die Butter?" Eingeschüchtert schob Harry ihr das Schälchen mit der irischen Butter hinüber und unterließ es ab jetzt, sie darauf aufmerksam machen zu wollen, dass er ihre angriffslustige Taktik nicht guthieß.

„Wo war ich?", fragte sich Hermine selbst. „Ja, das Buch 'Leib und Seele' wollen wir heute lesen. Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, Remus?"

„Ähm", machte Remus verlegen und mit einem Male verstand er auch, warum Harry sie daran hindern wollte, ihren Satz zu Ende zu bringen. „Ich…" Sein Blick schweife zu Severus hinüber, der ihn eindringlich beäugte und auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ich muss mal sehen", erwiderte er ungenau.

„Du hast doch aber gesagt, du hättest Zeit?", fragte sie frech nach.

Unsicher lachte Remus auf, bevor er ehrlich zugab: „Ich habe Zeit, ich muss nur sehen, ob ich auch Lust dazu habe. Die Themen, die dort behandelt werden, sind…" Nochmals blickte er auf, weil er den Blick von seinem Gegenüber bereits auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. „Die Themen sind sehr, ähm, eigen."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte sie offenherzig klingend, während sie beim Buffet zulangte, als wäre dies eine vollkommen normale Situation. „Ich habe ja schon reingelesen. Das ist sehr harte Kost, aber ich denk, ich werde es schaffen. Ich würde mich ja gern mit jemandem darüber unterhalten, aber ich finde einfach niemanden, der ein offenes Ohr hat. Jeder in diesem Schloss scheint seine Zunge verschluckt zu haben, wenn es um dieses Thema geht und ehrlich gesagt", sie blickte kurz in die Runde, „ist das sehr belastend. Ich möchte doch nur…"

Remus fiel ihr ins Wort und fragte amüsiert, weil es ihm Unbehagen bereitete, gerade dieses Thema so offen vor Severus zu bereden: „Sag mal, Hermine, hast du heute morgen Plappersaft getrunken?"

„Nein", hörte man Severus plötzlich sehr ernst einwerfen. „Sie ist ein Naturtalent!"

Sie schaute ihn ein wütend an und warf ihm im Anschluss ein Lächeln zu, das soviel sagte wie 'Damit haben Sie mich nicht getroffen!'; er hingegen grinste halbseitig, denn er wusste ganz genau, er hatte damit einen ihrer wunden Punkte erwischt.

Die Stimme von Albus war plötzlich zu hören, der nicht durch die Flügeltür, sondern durch den Lehrereingang gekommen sein musste und er sagte beschwingt: „Was für eine fröhliche kleine Runde!" Erst in diesem Moment wägte Hermine ab, ob sie aufhören sollte, weil auch Valentinus zum Frühstück gekommen war.

Innerlich aufgewühlt und daher angriffslustig fragte Severus, obwohl Valentinus nichts mit der vorherigen Unterhaltung zu tun hatte: „Was denn? Sie finden mal wieder Zeit zum Frühstück?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Kollege, dem der bissige Tonfall entgangen sein musste, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Mein Buch ist fertig! Ich habe es die ganzen Wochen überarbeitet und denke, dass ich es jetzt einem Verlag schicken kann. Trotzdem wäre es schön gewesen", er blickte Hermine an, „wenn jemand ein Auge drauf geworfen hätte, der sich ebenfalls mit Knieseln auskennt."

„Wissen Sie was, Valentinus? Ich werd's tun!", sagte Hermine zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden; Harry fiel sogar die Wurst vom Brot. „Denn wenn jemand Hilfe benötigt, dann sollte man die Hilfe auch gewähren, sofern man dazu in der Lage ist, nicht wahr?" Valentinus schien nicht ganz folgen zu können, doch er nickte zaghaft und stimmte ihr zu.

„Das wäre ganz wunderbar, Hermine", sagte der Schönling und Severus verzog das Gesicht, als sein Kollege sie vertraut beim Vornamen nannte. „Ich werde mich mit einem köstlichen Essen außerhalb revanchieren."

„Sie könnten mir möglicherweise im Gegenzug auf andere Weise einen Gefallen tun. Kennen Sie sich eventuell mit altmodischen Heilmethoden für Geisteskrankheiten aus?"

Hermine hatte den Bogen überspannt, weswegen Severus höchstpersönlich einschritt und die Behauptung aufstellte: „Sicherlich nicht, denn das sind sehr spezifische Gebiete, über die man extrem selten in Büchern stößt." Valentinus schaute Severus an und wollte soeben klarstellen, dass es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegen könnte, ihr in dieser Sache behilflich sein zu können, da fügte Severus hinzu, während er seine Augen nicht von denen seines Kollegen nahm: „Diese Bücher bewegen sich im Bereich der dunklen Magie!"

„Oh", machte Valentinus erschrocken, bevor er das Wort an Hermine richtete. „Dann werde ich Ihnen sicherlich nicht sehr hilfreich sein können, aber wie es aussieht, könnte Severus Ihnen bestimmt helfen."

Frech lächelnd blickte sie Severus an und fragte scheinheilig: „Würden Sie mir auf diesem Gebiet ein wenig unter die Arme greifen? Ich benötige Hilfe, Severus."

Der letzte Teil ihres Satzes klang sehr flehend, doch bevor er dazu kam zu antworten, ergriff Albus das Wort und sagte in strengem Tonfall: „Wenn die beiden Schüler eintreffen, dann wird es andere Gesprächsthemen am Tisch geben, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

Alle schauten ehrfürchtig zu Albus hinüber, der über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg jedem Einzelnen einen Blick schenkte. Bei Hermine angelangt musste sie kräftig schlucken, denn es schien so, als hätte diese Aufforderung ausschließlich ihr gegolten, weswegen sie ihm von den anderen ungesehen einmal beschämt zunickte.

Nach dem Frühstück, welches im weiteren Verlauf sehr ruhig gewesen war, verließ als Erster Severus den Tisch, doch der war nicht einmal aus der Tür raus, das stand Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Hermine", warnte Harry leise, „es ist genug!"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an, bevor sie um den Tisch herum ging und den Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, den Severus vergessen hatte. „Ich will ihm nur seinen Stab bringen."

Gerade eben hatte Severus die Flügeltür der großen Halle hinter sich gelassen, da hörte er Schritte. Derjenige – oder eher diejenige, wie Severus vermutete – musste rennen, um mit ihm mithalten zu können. Innerlich seufzte er müde, doch nach außen hin hielt er seine steinerne Fassade aufrecht. Als die Schritte lauter wurden, da blieb er abrupt stehen und wandte sich um. Beinahe wäre Hermine in ihn hineingelaufen.

„Was laufen Sie mir nach? Sie haben doch für heute bereits einen Tagesplan ausgearbeitet, nicht wahr? Und dann auch noch so öffentlich!" Seine Wut hatte er nicht unterdrücken wollen.

„Sie können auch kommen, Severus. So ab ein Uhr…" Er schnaufte verächtlich und wandte sich ab, um ihr zu entfliehen. „Warten Sie!", nörgelte sie. „Vermissen Sie denn gar nichts?"

Er vermisste die Zeit, als sie noch brav gekuscht hatte. „Ich vermisse meine Ruhe!"

„Ihr Zauberstab, Severus", sagte sie freundlich klingend.

Mit einer Hand fasste er sich an die Brust und erst da bemerkte er seine Fahrlässigkeit. Sich umwendend sah er, wie sie ihm den Stab – mit dem Griff ihm zugewandt – entgegenhielt. Seine Hand schnappte wie das Maul eines Krokodils zu und entriss ihr den Zauberstab, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte man Pomona von weitem, die ihn dazu aufforderte stehenzubleiben. Neugierig, wie Hermine war, blieb auch sie an Ort und Stelle.

Die pummelige Professorin für Kräuterkunde kam angsteinflössend schnell auf Severus zugestürmt. Ihre Wangen trugen einen rötlichen Schimmer und man konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit festmachen, ob dies auf die herrschende Kälte oder ihre merkliche Wut zurückzuführen war.

„Severus", sagte die rundliche Lehrerin in tadelndem Tonfall. „Ist es wahr", sie zischte genauso wie er es sonst tat, „dass Sie Mr. Foster dazu aufgefordert haben, Miss Beerbaum in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins zu führen?"

Seine emotionslose Maske haltend, auch wenn es ihm dieses Mal wirklich schwerfiel, erwiderte er trocken: „Nein."

Er entfernte sich bereits von den beiden Damen, da wetterte Pomona ihm hinterher: „Lügen Sie mich auch nicht an?"

Sich umdrehend und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkend schlug er vor: „Begleiten Sie mich in die Kerker, Pomona. Ich werde einen Tropfen Veritaserum nehmen und Sie dürfen mir dieselbe Frage noch einmal stellen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass meine Antwort auch mit Veritaserum genauso ausfallen wird."

Pomona wirkte aufgrund des von ihrem Kollegen gegebenen Angebots irritiert. „Ich…ähm… Nein, wenn Sie es sagen, dann wird es wohl so sein."

Er nickte ihr höflich zu und verabschiedete sich. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden?"

Später, nach dem Mittagessen, von dem sich Severus ferngehalten hatte, fand sich Harry bei Hermine ein.

„Was macht denn Ginny heute?", fragte Hermine natürlich, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil Harry am Neujahrstag nicht mit ihr zusammen war.

„Schon seit Wochen hat sie für heute eine Verabredung mit Pomona, Gordian und Meredith." Weil er während des Frühstücks, nachdem Hermine bereits gegangen war, nicht alles erfahren hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Da ist wohl irgendwas vorgefallen, meinte Ginny."

Harry nahm neben ihr Platz, während Hermine bereits schilderte, was sie wusste: „Gordian hat gestern Abend offensichtlich Meredith mit in den Slytherin-Schlafraum genommen und Pomona hatte – warum auch immer – geglaubt, dass Severus ihn dazu angestiftet hätte." Harry machte große Augen, denn das Szenario schien völlig unglaubwürdig. „Ich hoffe nur, es ist nichts… ähm… 'passiert'."

„Nein, es gab nur einen Tadel von Pomona, nicht mal eine Strafarbeit."

Sich das Buch „Leib und Seele" greifend legte sie es zunächst auf ihren Schoß.

„Möchtest du was trinken, bevor wir anfangen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Noch nicht, später vielleicht." Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „Es ist ein Uhr durch. Ich nehme mal an, dass Remus nicht kommen wird."

„Severus wohl auch nicht."

„Du hast ihn gefragt?" Er schien heute aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr herauszukommen, dabei hatten sie das Buch noch nicht einmal aufgeschlagen.

„Natürlich habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er auch kommen kann. Ich möchte MIT ihm arbeiten und nicht gegen…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern seufzte stattdessen.

„Ich weiß nur nicht", begann Harry verschüchtert, „ob ich noch dabei sein möchte, sollte er doch noch kommen."

„Du hast gesagt, dass du wieder mit an Bord bist, Harry!", hielt sie ihm vor Augen.

„Fangen wir einfach an. Du hast schon was gelesen?"

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Die ersten drei Kapitel, aber da geht es um körperliche Erkrankungen. Ich habe Kapitel acht und neun gelesen, die befassen sich schon mit der Seele."

„Wie viele Kapitel hat das Buch?"

„Neunzehn und am Ende einen kleinen Anhang mit Erklärungen", erwiderte sie, während sie das Buch aufschlug und die Inhaltsangabe überflog. „Lesen wir alles oder nur den Teil über die Seele?"

„Fangen wir mit der Seele an und wenn wir Zeit haben, können wir den Anfang auch noch lesen, falls es da einen Zusammenhang geben sollte."

Es stellte sich sehr schnell hinaus, dass mit der im Buch behandelten „Seele" nicht nur sämtliche Gefühlsregungen gemeint waren, sondern tatsächlich die Seele als nicht philosophisch gemeinter Bestandteil eines Körpers. Die Seele war nach Auffassung der damaligen Heiler als separates Element eines Menschen zu betrachten und Hermine konnte dem nur zustimmen, besonders wenn sie sich alles, was sie jemals über Dementoren und deren Küssen in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, ins Gedächtnis zurückrief.

Nach dem ersten Kapitel, das die Seele behandelte, wollte Harry doch etwas zu trinken haben, denn obwohl Hermine gelesen hatte, war sein Mund ganz trocken geworden, wofür er das Thema verantwortlich machte.

Er gab offen zu, dass er dem Stoff nicht immer folgen konnte, doch Hermine war nicht böse, wenn er zwischendurch sporadisch Fragen gestellt hatte, wie auch diese: „Heißt das, man hat früher bestimmte Krankheiten ausschließlich der Seele zugeschrieben und andere nur dem Körper?"

„Ja, macht man ja heute nicht anders. In der Muggelwelt gibt es jede Menge psychosomatische Erkrankungen, deren Ursachen nicht körperlich sind und auch in diesem Sinne ist man häufig ratlos, wie so eine Krankheit zu behandeln ist."

„Aber die Muggel schnippeln einem nicht einfach an der Seele herum!"

„Wie sollten sie auch? Das ist offensichtlich nur mit Magie machbar und es ist gut, dass die Muggel keinerlei Möglichkeit haben, eine Seele auf diese Weise, wie sie hier beschrieben steht, zu 'behandeln'. Es reicht, dass es damals wie auch heute noch Medikamente gibt, die manchmal fragwürdige Resultate erzielen, aber sie wirken auf das Gehirn ein, nicht auf die Seele. Man ist bei solchen Medikamenten zum Glück sehr vorsichtig; heute entscheiden die Ärzte sehr überlegt, besonders was die Behandlung von Kindern betrifft."

„Dann wissen Muggelärzte von der Seele?"

„Das ist ein schwieriges Thema, Harry. Man weiß ja in der Muggelwelt allgemein nicht sehr viel über die Seele; nicht mal alles über den Körper, sonst wäre man längst in der Lage, alle Krankheiten zu heilen oder wenigstens zu verstehen. Zumindest gibt es bei den Muggel harmlose, aber hilfreiche Therapieformen für Erkrankungen der Seele, zum Beispiel einfache Gespräche", erklärte sie.

„Vielleicht sollte man bei Severus eine Muggeltherapie anwenden?"

Die Idee fand Hermine zwar nicht schlecht, aber auch für nicht durchführbar, denn sie hielt dagegen: „Was glaubst du, was ich bei Severus seit Monaten versuche? Ich versuche, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Wenn du möchtest", sie grinste, „kannst du gern probieren, eine Gesprächstherapie mit ihm zu beginnen. Auf das Resultat freue ich mich jetzt schon."

„Okay, ich hab's verstanden", sagte Harry ein wenig betrübt klingend. Vielleicht wären offene Gespräche die einfachste Methode, um Severus zu helfen, doch der würde nicht dazu zu überreden sein.

„Aber ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es bei Severus sowieso nicht helfen würde. Seine Seele ist ja nicht erkrankt, sie ist einfach", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, „nicht mehr vollständig."

„'Einfach' ist gut", sagte er seufzend. „Lesen wir weiter."

Nach Kapitel elf musste Harry um eine längere Pause bitten, damit sein Verstand dem Inhalt des Buches noch folgen konnte. Gerade wollte Harry dazu ansetzen, ein wenig den Inhalt des Gelesenen mit eigenen Worten wiederzugeben, um zu sehen, ob er alles richtig verstanden hatte, da klopfte es. Beide blickten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor Hermine sich zusammenriss und laut „Herein" sagte. Es war nicht Severus gewesen, sondern Remus, der beim Anblick der beiden erleichtert ausatmete.

„Remus! Es ist schön, dass du doch gekommen bist", sagte Hermine erfreut.

Mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln, denn ganz wohl fühlte er sich bei der Sache nicht, erwiderte er: „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde, Hermine. Es ist nur…"

„Ich weiß, es geht mittlerweile an die Substanz", warf sie ernst ein, woraufhin Remus zustimmend nickte.

Er hatte es sich neben Harry gemütlich gemacht, bevor er erklärte: „Es wäre leichter zu ertragen zu wissen, dass Severus einfach so ist wie er ist. Aber der Grund dafür…" Remus atmete einmal tief durch. „Hermine", er blickte sie an, „du hattest mir bereits ein paar Dinge erzählt, aber eines möchte ich wirklich wissen: Sind das nur Vermutungen, die du aufgestellt hast?"

„Ich befürchte nicht, Remus. Nicht nachdem, was Severus mir gesagt hatte."

Man konnte Remus ansehen, dass er nachdachte und beide wollten seine Gedankengänge nicht unterbrechen. Harry schenkte sich selbst noch etwas Kürbissaft ein, um Remus ein wenig Zeit zu geben und der hatte sich auch bald wieder gesammelt.

„Bisher weiß ich, wenn ich das mal kurz zusammenfassen darf, dass Severus' Augenfarbe sich manchmal verändert, meist in eurer Nähe, einmal sogar in meiner Anwesenheit." Harry und Hermine nickten, so dass Remus weiter ausführte: „Und er hat Harry damals mit einem mysteriösen Hinweis auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht, das vor etwa zwanzig Jahren geschehen sein soll." Harry nickte erneut. „Gut", sagte Remus, bevor er kurz in sich ging. „Albus weiß nach Hermines Aussage genau, was damals geschehen sein soll, aber er hält den Mund."

„Korrekt", warf sie bestätigend und verärgert ein.

„Und du hast mir erzählt, dass Severus zu allem Übel wahrscheinlich auch noch depressiv ist."

Hermine nickte Remus zu und versicherte: „Das kriege ich schon in den Griff, keine Sorge."

„Was ich dank Harrys Denkarium mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, war seine gestörte Magie. Wenn ich ehrlich bin", Remus blickte sie an, „dann konnte ich schon nichts mit diesen Informationen anfangen, als du mir davon erzählt hast und jetzt sieht es nicht anders aus. Du hast neulich gesagt, dass Severus sehr deutlich geworden wäre; dass er gesagt hätte, er hätte mit dem Unbekannten gespielt und du glaubst fest, dass es dieses Buch war, mit dem er sich befasst hatte?"

„Ja, eindeutig! Er muss innerhalb von sieben Wochen irgendetwas ausgebrütet haben, worum wir uns jetzt kümmern müssen", sagte sie selbstsicher.

„Aber du sagtest", warf Harry ein, „dass es keine Heilung gibt, wenn man diesen Trank", er zeigte auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß, „eingenommen haben sollte."

„Wenn dein Arm gebrochen wäre", begann Hermine und er musste sofort an sein zweites Schuljahr denken, „und Skele-Wachs nicht helfen würde, dann versucht man es eben mit Gips!" Weil er sie irritiert anschaute, erklärte sie: „Es gibt immer andere Möglichkeiten als nur eine einzige, auch wenn es länger dauern sollte."

„Und was hast du vor?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Das Problem ist", machte sie klar, „dass ich zu wenig weiß. Man weiß allgemein viel zu wenig über die Seele an sich, aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, ob Severus den Trank verändert hat oder was genau geschehen ist, als er ihn genommen hat."

Remus hatte genau zugehört und fragte: „Du bist die hundertprozentig sicher, dass er diesen Trank hier gebraut und genommen hat?"

Sie zögerte, denn Beweise hatte sie nicht.

„Es muss so sein, denn es passt alles zusammen! Er sagte, er wäre mit Dingen in Berührung gekommen, die unwiderruflich Verderben bringen; Dinge, die auf seine Seele eingewirkt haben. Er selbst glaubt nicht an eine Heilung, aber er setzt auf mich, das weiß ich! Es kann nur das hier gemeint sein." Sie hob das Buch einmal an. „Ich bin mir sicher; nicht hundertprozentig, aber sicher genug, um damit weiterzumachen."

„Was schwierig werden wird", warf Remus ein.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Harry wissen, als er zu seinem Kürbissaft griff.

„Wie ich das meine? Das ist ein unerforschtes Gebiet! Severus selbst scheint nicht gewusst zu haben, was er da überhaupt getan hat. Man kann nur spekulieren und Theorien aufstellen, denn Experimente in dieser Hinsicht sind wohl kaum möglich."

Hermine stimmte ihm zu. „Das ist es auch, was ich tun werde! Ich werde alles theoretisch durchgehen und nach einer Lösung suchen. Bei dem Gegengift für 'Schlafes Bruder' haben wir es ja nicht anders gemacht." Sie seufzte entmutigt. „Ich muss wissen, was er genau getan hat, wie er den Trank gebraut hat, wie viel er eingenommen hat. Ich habe gut Lust, ihm Veritaserum einzuflößen."

„Ähm, Hermine", sagte Harry kleinlaut, „du willst ihm doch helfen UND die Sache überleben oder?"

„Natürlich! Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde ihm Wahrheitsserum untermischen?"

„Du hast auch versucht, ihm deinen Farbtrank ohne sein Wissen…"

„Warum muss eigentlich jeder auf diesem kleinen Fehler rumhacken?", nörgelte sie gereizt. „Da habe ich Mist gebaut, das gebe ich zu, aber ich habe kurz darauf immerhin seinen Irrwicht in Erfahrung gebracht, den er mir sonst nie freiwillig gezeigt hätte, also war es doch für etwas gut."

In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass er Hermine dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie einen bestimmten Gegenstand aus seiner Kiste mitgenommen hatte. Mit diesem Gegenstand hatte sie Severus ganz offensichtlich noch nicht konfrontiert, denn das hätte sie ihm erzählt – oder er hätte es gemerkt.

Sich an etwas Schokolade vergreifend, die in einem Schälchen auf dem Tisch lag, fragte Remus: „Warum meinst du, dass er auf deine Hilfe hofft? Es ist doch bereits in der Vergangenheit offensichtlich gewesen, dass er nicht sehr begeistert von deinen Nachforschungen ist."

Zunächst nickte Hermine, bevor sie erklärte: „Er hat mir sogar gesagt, dass ich endlich aufhören soll, aber an Weihnachten, wo er geglaubt hatte, ich wüsste nun über alles Bescheid, da hat er voller Hoffnung gefragt, ob es eine Heilung geben würde."

Es hatte Hermine im Herzen wehgetan, dass sie Severus am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag nicht bereits die Lösung für sein Problem hatte präsentieren können, wo doch ersichtlich war, dass er so sehr hoffte; dass er von ihr erwartete, die Hindernisse zu überwinden, an denen er selbst gescheitert war.

Sich die Worte nochmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen sagte Remus im Anschluss: „Gut, wenn das so ist… Wir können gemeinsam lesen und uns Gedanken darüber machen, was mit Severus geschehen sein könnte und welche Wege man einschlagen müsste, um ihm wieder etwas Lebensqualität zurückzugeben. Trotzdem wirst du", er schaute Hermine an, „in Erfahrung bringen müssen, was er getan hat, denn sonst wäre alles umsonst."

„Ich werde ihn fragen", gab sie knapp wider.

Harry stutzte, bevor er sagte: „Er wird aber nicht antworten."

„Das ist mir egal. Er soll ruhig wissen, mit was ich mich beschäftige – mit was wir uns beschäftigen. Vielleicht rutscht ihm ja versehentlich irgendwas raus?"

Hermine lächelte verschmitzt, doch sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, das Lächeln zu halten. Die Chance, dass er versehentlich etwas ausplaudern könnte, war äußerst gering. Sie müsste ganz andere Saiten aufziehen.

„Ach, das meintest du damit, dass du ihn provozieren musst, damit du etwas herausbekommst", sagte Harry. „Da pass bitte auf, Hermine. Ich möchte nicht, dass er den Spieß mal umdreht und du unter Beschuss gerätst."

„Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren", sagte Hermine, „dass ich nicht nur austeilen darf, sondern auch einstecken können muss."

Sich einmal auf die Schenkel klopfend schlug Remus vor: „Dann lesen wir doch ein wenig. Wer gibt mir einen kurzen Überblick über das, was ich bisher verpasst habe?"

„Das kann Harry machen", sagte Hermine.

„Warum ich?"

„Damit ich sehen kann, inwiefern du alles begriffen hast", erklärte sie neckend, während sie ihm einmal zuzwinkerte.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich komme mir vor wie in der Schule."

Darauf eingehend sagte Remus scherzend: „Und ich bin dein Lehrer und fordere eine Nacherzählung."

Murmelnd gestand Harry: „Das habe ich früher immer am meisten gehasst."

Einen Moment lang war Harry in sich gegangen, bevor er wiedergab: „Am Anfang wurde nur der Unterschied zwischen Leib und Seele beschrieben. Die Seele wird in dem Buch wirklich als eigenständiger Bestandteil eines Menschen bezeichnet, der auch separat 'behandelt' werden kann. Bevor du gekommen bist, habe ich Hermine um eine Pause gebeten, weil mir einige Dinge nicht ganz klar waren." Er blickte Hermine an und sagte: „Was auch der Grund ist, warum du es besser wiederholen solltest, dann kann ich meine Fragen stellen, sofern sie mir wieder einfallen."

„Na gut, es wurde kurz das Thema 'Psychostasie' aus dem alten Ägypten angeschnitten; das Wiegen des Herzens eines Toten, dessen Gewicht auch gleichzeitig das der Seele darstellen soll. Mal davon abgesehen, dass modernere Experimente von Muggeln auf dem wissenschaftlichen Gebiet der Psychostasie wirklich verblüffende Resultate erzielt hatten, war den Heilern von damals allein die Idee einleuchtend, dass die Seele eigenständig existieren muss und sie nicht zwingend mit dem Körper verbunden ist, was unter anderem…"

„Hermine, holst du zwischendurch auch mal Luft?", fragte Harry erstaunt, womit er sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

Ein nicht ernst gemeinter, böser Blick sollte ihn strafen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „…was unter anderem dadurch untermauert werden kann, dass Menschen, deren Seele von einem Dementor ausgesaugt worden war, weiterhin in ihrer menschlichen Hülle leben können, jedoch nichts mehr empfinden."

Remus nickte. „Deswegen – und auch weil Severus es dir gesagt hat – glaubst du, dass er noch einen Teil seiner Seele besitzt."

„Richtig, denn er ist ja nicht gänzlich ohne Gefühle, sonst hätten ihn bestimmte Umstände nicht so sehr belastet, also hat er noch einen lebendigen Teil in sich und mit dem müssen wir arbeiten."

„Schon korrekt, Hermine", begann Harry nachdenklich, „aber wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Wir werden erst einmal zusammen das Buch lesen, vielleicht bekommt einer von uns dabei irgendeine Idee. Dann werde ich dem Trank auf den Grund gehen – natürlich zunächst auf theoretischer Basis. Vielleicht braue ich ihn auch mal…", sie hielt beschwichtigend eine Hand in die Höhe, weil Remus bereits unterbrechen wollte. „Ich werde ihn sogar sehr wahrscheinlich brauen, aber natürlich nicht anwenden! Ich muss jedoch wissen, wie die verwendeten Zutaten aufeinander reagieren. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man in der Theorie nicht sehr genau festmachen. Außerdem halte ich es für wichtig, alles – wirklich alles – über die Zutaten in Erfahrung zu bringen."

Remus anblickend rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, Recherche für sie zu betreiben.

Es fiel ihr nicht schwer ihm vorzuschlagen: „Du, Remus, könntest zum Beispiel nachforschen, für welche anderen Tränke diese verwendeten Pflanzen noch benutzt werden, damit ich deren Wirkung und vor allem Wechselwirkung besser bestimmen kann. Ich will nicht nur jede der Zutaten in ihre einzelnen Bestandteile zerpflücken, ich will alles über sie erfahren, angefangen von ihrem Wachstumsprozess bis hin zu der Information, wie viele Vegetationsperioden sie überleben! Ich will wissen, welche Öle in den Pflanzen enthalten sind und ich muss alles über die vorhandenen Pflanzenstoffe wissen; Alkaloide und so weiter."

„Kein Problem", stimmte Remus lediglich zu.

Harry schien überaus froh zu sein, dass Remus diese sehr umfangreich klingende Aufgabe auferlegt bekommen hatte, doch als er Hermine anblickte, die nun ihn eindringlich ansah, da machte er sich auf etwas gefasst.

„Du Harry", er hörte aufmerksam zu, „wirst alles über jene Zutaten in Erfahrung bringen, die nicht von Pflanzen stammen – alles Tierische und die ganzen Mineralien. Der Trank ist ja nicht gerade einfach herzustellen." Leise murmelnd, weil sie daran dachte, in welcher Zeit Severus den Trank gebraut haben musste, fügte sie hinzu: „Für nur sieben Wochen nicht schlecht."

„Herrje", sagte Harry seufzend, „und ich dachte damals schon, der Vielsafttrank wäre kompliziert herzustellen."

„Blödsinn, der Vielsafttrank ist im Vergleich zu diesem Seelentrank nun wirklich Kinderkram", winkte Hermine ab.

„Wie heißt der Trank überhaupt?", fragte Harry und auch Remus wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Er heißt 'lacus aeterna', aber frag mich nicht, warum man ihn 'Der Ewige See' genannt hat."


	161. Flora und Fauna der magischen Welt

Hi **Lufa**,

ob Severus krank ist, weil er keine Hauspunkte abzieht? Man könnte meinen, er ist nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache oder hat keinen Spaß mehr daran. In diesem Sinne stimmt wirklich etwas nicht mit ihm. Es ist schön, dass du die Stelle, in der Severus glaubt, Hermine hätte ihn berührt, hier erwähnst. Behalte es mal für später im Hinterkopf. :) Unangenehm war ihm das Gefühl nicht, nur die Befürchtung, sie könnte sich Zugang in sein Schlafzimmer verschafft haben. Deine Liste mit Dingen, in denen Hermine ein Naturtalent ist, kann ich nur unterstreichen. :)

Hallo **Daniel**,

ja, langsam geht es zur Sache. Hermine hat Hilfe bekommen, fühlt sich dadurch auch in ihrer Arbeit bestärkt. Jetzt kann sie nichts mehr aufhalten oder? ;)

So, jetzt kommt ein laaaanges Kapitel mit mehr Wörtern als mein längster Oneshot (über 15.000). Viel Freude beim Lesen :)

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Jeder hatte seine Aufgabe bekommen. Harry sollte sich um die tierischen und mineralischen Zaubertrankzutaten kümmern und alles über sie herausfinden, was die Bücher hergaben. Anfangs war er erschrocken, weil er glaubte, er hätte mehr zu tun als Remus, doch nachdem Hermine ihm die Liste gegeben hat, konnte er erleichtert durchatmen; es handelte sich nur um drei Zutaten. Der arme Remus, dachte Harry, war mit einundzwanzig pflanzlichen Zutaten offensichtlich sehr gut ausgelastet, doch der murrte nicht, nachdem er seine Liste überflogen hatte. Im Gegenteil, denn Remus sagte mit leuchtenden Augen, als er eine bestimmte Zutat entdeckt hatte: „Oh, das könnte interessant werden!"

Informationen über alles zu beschaffen, was mit der menschlichen Seele in Zusammenhang stand, machte sich Hermine zur Aufgabe. Sie hatte beim Minister, dem sie ganz offiziell ein Schreiben geschickt hatte, um Einblick in die Krankenakten von Verurteilten gebeten, die dem Kuss eines Dementors ausgesetzt gewesen waren – zu Forschungszwecken. Weil sie Heilerin war – oder weil sie Arthur sehr gut kannte –, verwehrte man ihr den Zugriff nicht, doch sie musste im Vorfeld viele Fragen beantworten. Besonders war Hermine an den Berichten von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern interessiert, die tatsächlich mal einem solchen Kuss zugesehen hatten; ob nun versehentlich oder absichtlich.

Mit vielen Auflagen, die über eine zeitlich sehr knappe Begrenzung des Studiums der Gefängnisakten, bis hin zu von ihr zu unterzeichnenden Anträgen, mit denen sie ihr absolutes Stillschweigen versichern sollte, hatte das Ministerium ihr die Unterlagen tatsächlich recht schnell zukommen lassen. Sie hatte drei Tage Zeit, um die Berge an Dokumenten zu studieren.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren machte sich Hermine sofort an die Arbeit und vergaß derweil ihre Mahlzeiten einzunehmen. Wenn Wobbel nicht gewesen wäre, der ihr dann und wann unaufgefordert einen Happen zu essen brachte und zu entsprechender Zeit auch mal einen Tee oder Saft, dann wäre Hermine wahrscheinlich dehydriert.

Die gut zwanzig Kilo Pergament, die das Ministerium ihr zur Ansicht geschickt hatte, war Hermine in Windeseile durchgegangen, damit sie sich die wichtigen Schriftstücke herauspicken konnte, auf die sie sich konzentrieren wollte. Es waren nicht die vorher/nachher-Berichte über Gefangene, auf die sie es abgesehen hatte, sondern die wenigen Augenzeugenberichte, die vielleicht etwas über das Verhalten und Aussehen der Seele sagen konnten, wenn diese während des Vorgangs des Dementorkusses überhaupt zu sehen wäre.

In einer Zeitspanne von ungefähr vierzig Jahren waren sechs schriftliche Aussagen und Berichte von Zeugen zustande gekommen, die dem Kuss eines Dementors als Zuschauer beigewohnt hatten. Fünf von ihnen waren kurz darauf zu Patienten des Mungos geworden und sie waren es noch heute, sofern sie nicht bereits den Tod gefunden hatten. Der Sechste war der Einzige, der nach der Urteilsvollstreckung eines Häftlings noch imstande gewesen war, einen vollständigen und detaillierten Bericht über seine Beobachtungen zu verfassen. Die Aufzeichnungen umfassten mehrere Seiten und es wurde sehr genau geschildert, was während dieses Dementorkusses geschehen war.

Eine Gänsehaut lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter und sie verfluchte ihre Fantasie, weil sie sich das Gelesene bildlich sehr gut vorstellen konnte. Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie sich still der Aussage eines Zeugen widmete. Sie las in Gedanken:

'Der verurteilte Mörder wartete in entsprechender Zelle auf dem Boden zusammengekauert auf den Kuss. Als sich der angeforderte Dementor näherte, begann der Häftling aufgrund der gefühlten Minusgrade heftig zu zittern. Er kroch auf dem Boden herum, suchte schluchzend nach einem Ausweg und bemerkte mich, wie ich durch den Schlitz in der Tür hineinspähte. Das Flehen, ihn hinauszulassen, gefolgt von den Versprechungen, ein guter Mensch zu werden, war vorhersehbar und berührte weder mich noch den Dementor. Obwohl man ihn im Vorfeld darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass er nicht um sein Leben fürchten muss, war seine Todesangst nicht zu übersehen. Es folgte erneut der verzweifelte Versuch des Gefangenen, alternative Vorschläge zu seiner Urteilsvollstreckung zu unterbreiten: Wiedergutmachung bei den Familien der Opfer, lebenslange freiwillige Dienste im sozialen Bereich, am Ende die Bereitschaft, uneingeschränkt alles tun zu wollen, was man von ihm verlangte, wenn man nur den Dementor aufhalten würde. Bis zuletzt hatte der Gefangene nicht nur mich, sondern auch den Dementor um Gnade gebeten, was ihn nicht vor der gerechten Strafe bewahrte.

Der Dementor schwebte auf den Mann zu und begann alsbald mit der Vollstreckung – mit dem Kuss. Entgegen der allgemeinen Vermutung, dass der Kuss nur wenige Sekunden andauern würde, wurde ich vom Gegenteil Zeuge. Anfangs verköstigte sich der Dementor an glücklichen Erinnerungen, sofern noch welche nach den neun Jahren, die der Mann bereits in Askaban absitzen musste, vorhanden waren. Während dieser Phase kroch der Gefangene zur Tür und richtete sich auf; sah mich an. Gut zu erkennen waren die noch tiefblauen Augen, mit denen er trübe und ziellos umherblickte. Noch immer bat er, die von ihm als Irrsinn bezeichnete Vollstreckungsmethode zu überdenken. Noch bevor alle glücklichen Momente genommen waren, zeichnete sich Melancholie im Gesicht des Gefangenen ab.

Ich darf vermuten, dass es Taktik eines Dementors ist, das Opfer zunächst jeglicher Lebensfreude zu berauben, damit es sich gegen den eigentlichen Kuss weniger zur Wehr setzt.

Mit bloßem Auge konnte ich nur wenig von der spärlich leuchtenden Energie erkennen, die aus dem Mund des Gefangenen gesaugt wurde. Mehr konnte ich jedoch mit meinem anderen Auge sehen. Die Seele möchte ich wie eine zähe, üppige Masse beschreiben, die kaum noch durchsichtig war, sondern strahlend weiß leuchtete. An einigen Stellen wies sie grobe Risse auf, was der Gefangene mit seinen Morden selbst zu verantworten hatte; der Dementor war nicht in der Lage gewesen, die partiell gespaltene Seele in einem Stück zu vertilgen. Immer wieder öffnete er seinen Mund und setzte neu an. Der Gestank des Dementors war für mich, weil das Szenario direkt vor meinen Augen stattfand, nur noch schwer zu ertragen, doch viel schlimmer waren die wimmernden Geräusche des Gefangenen, der abscheuliche Qualen erlitt, die vermutlich mit kaum einem vorstellbaren Schmerz zu vergleichen war.

Ich konnte auch den Grund dafür sehen, warum es für Menschen so schwer zu ertragen war, einem Kuss lediglich beizuwohnen, denn es war nicht nur der Geküsste, der so herzzerreißend um Hilfe flehte, sondern auch dessen Seele, die – kaum hatte sie den Körper durch den Mund verlassen – in alle Richtungen zu entweichen versuchte, um nicht dem Dementor zum Opfer zu fallen. Zweimal konnte ich einem dieser austretenden und langsam verblassenden Seelenteile aus dem Weg gehen, doch am Ende hatte mich ein kleiner Fetzen gestreift. Die Berührung einer Seele, die solche Qualen erleidet, weckt wahrscheinlich in jedem Menschen eine tiefe Erschütterung, denn der winzige Teil des Gefangenen, dem ich nicht ausweichen konnte, schien mit meiner Seele kommuniziert zu haben; hatte mein Innerstes um Hilfe angefleht. Verständlich ist daher, dass Menschen, die die entströmende Seele mit bloßem Auge nicht wahrnehmen und deswegen nicht zur Seite treten können – dem überwältigenden emotionalen Kontakt hilflos ausgeliefert sind –, der daraus resultierenden, psychischen Belastung nicht standhalten können. Selbst an mir, der nur von einem kleinsten, sichtbar vergehenden Hauch berührt worden war, ist diese ergreifende Verbindung nicht spurlos vorübergegangen.

Ich konnte beobachten, wie mit dem Entweichen der Seele auch die blauen Augen des Gefangenen von Mal zu Mal dunkler wurden. Vollständig schwarz wurden sie erst, nachdem der Dementor sich dem letzten Teil der Seele widmete. Es handelte sich um ein augenscheinlich sehr kleinen Teil, nur unwesentlich größer als ein Glühwürmchen, der das Herzstück der Seele darzustellen schien, denn an Intensität war es von den zuvor beobachteten Seelenstücken schon rein optisch nicht zu übertreffen. Erst nach Verlust dieses Herzstücks wies der Gefangene die üblichen Merkmale eines Geküssten auf: teilnahmsloser Blick, emotionslose Miene, eine schwarze Augenfarbe, Antriebslosigkeit. Der Mann konnte sofort nach der Urteilsvollstreckung mit seiner Arbeit in der Küche beginnen.

Die Behauptung, ein Dementorkuss würde schmerzlos vonstatten gehen, ist hiermit widerlegt. Ich empfehle dem Ministerium, die Dementoren zwar weiterhin als Wächter in Askaban einzusetzen, aber von einer Bestrafung durch den Kuss abzusehen. Auch die nicht öffentlich gemachte Überlegung, in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufbewahrte Gegenstände zur Bestrafung für Gefangene zu verwenden, ist aufgrund zu weniger Informationen über entsprechende Objekte nicht ratsam.'

Tief Luft holend schloss Hermine die Augen und da bemerkte sie, dass ihre Wimpern ein wenig zusammenklebten. Sich die Augen am Ärmel trocknend griff sie sich ihren Kniesel, der in eine Duldungsstarre verfiel und sich von seinem Frauchen, die das jetzt dringend brauchte, streicheln ließ. In Gedanken ging sie das Gelesene nochmals durch. Für den Gefangenen empfand sie großes Mitgefühl, auch wenn der Ministeriumsbericht sehr nüchtern verfasst worden war. Was er auch getan haben sollte, ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Askaban wäre ihrer Meinung nach Strafe genug gewesen. Nicht einmal ihrem ärgsten Feind würde sie einen Dementorkuss wünschen.

Als ihre Logik und ihr Forscherdrang wieder Oberhand gewann, wurde sie skeptisch und las nochmals einen bestimmten Abschnitt.

'Mit bloßem Auge konnte ich nur wenig von der spärlich leuchtenden Energie erkennen, die aus dem Mund des Gefangenen gesaugt wurde. Mehr konnte ich jedoch mit meinem anderen Auge sehen.'

Hermine blätterte zum Ende des Berichts und legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, als sie die Unterschrift von Alastor Moody erblickte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der den Bericht verfasst hatte; der einem Kuss beigewohnt und nicht den Verstand verloren hatte, weil er mit seinem magischen Auge dazu imstande gewesen war, sich vor den Seelenteilen in Acht zu nehmen, die ihn ansonsten mit ihrer vollen, emotionalen Wucht getroffen hätten.

Das schriftlich festgehaltene Szenario durchdenkend zog Hermine eine vage Assoziation zu dem von Alastor als „Kernstück" benannten Teil der Seele, der als Letzter den Körper verlassen hatte und dem von Severus als „kleines Überbleibsel" bezeichneten Rest, der bei ihm ab und an noch aufzulodern vermochte.

Es klopfte.

Dunkle Augen, die sofort wie ein Chamäleon die Farben wechselte, nachdem sie ihren Gast herzlich gegrüßt hatte, blickten sie erst skeptisch an, bevor Severus vorwurfsvoll fragte: „Ist Ihnen heute vielleicht irgendetwas entgangen?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dachte Hermine angestrengt nach, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, so dass Severus ihr auf die Sprünge half: „Der Wolfsbanntrank rührt sich nicht von allein an."

„Oh." Sie hatte ihn doch glatt vergessen. „Ich komme sofort!"

„Nicht mehr notwendig, er köchelt bereits auf kleiner Flamme. Es wäre nur nett zu erfahren, ob Sie sich morgen und übermorgen eventuell auch rar machen möchten."

Er klang so missgestimmt, dass es ihr Leid tat, ihn in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt zu haben. „Severus, bitte nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel. Ich werde die anderen beiden Tränke für Remus brauen, versprochen!"

Während sie gesprochen hatte, war sein Blick in ihrem Zimmer umhergeschweift und verweilte am Ende auf den vielen aufgeschlagenen Akten auf ihrem Couchtisch, bevor er sie fragend anschaute.

Sie schaute kurz hinter sich, bevor sie sich Severus zuwandte. „Sie könnten mir helfen, wenn Sie Zeit haben?"

„Ich denke nicht", erwiderte er nüchtern.

Einen letzten Blick auf die Unordnung auf ihrem Tisch werfend drehte er sich um, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer unerwarteten Frage vom Gehen ab, weil sie unverblümt fragte: „Haben Sie 'lacus aeterna' verändert?" Nur mit der Information, ob das Rezept des Trankes, der sich an der Seele zu schaffen gemacht hatte, von ihm verändert worden war, konnte sie zielstrebig weiterarbeiten.

Wie versteinert war Severus auf dem Gang im vierten Stock stehen geblieben, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Sie ahnte, dass er den Trank modifiziert haben musste, denn ansonsten war dessen Auswirkung nicht lenkbar und Severus wäre dieses Risiko sicherlich nicht eingegangen.

Kaum zu vernehmen hörte sie ihn antworten. „Nein." Er klang ruhig, wenn auch sehr mutlos.

Zu einer Frage ansetzend entwich Hermine nur das erste Wort: „Aber…"

Schnelle Geistesblitze hinderten sie am Reden, denn in Gedanken ging sie zig verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass er so unvorbereitet einfach diesen Trank gebraut und eingenommen haben sollte, denn das hätte ihn auch seine gesamte Seele kosten können, wie es in dem Buch „Leib und Seele" geschildert wurde. Es hatte nicht gerade wenige Fälle gegeben, bei denen die Patienten ähnlich wie nach einem Dementorkuss völlig antriebslos waren und schwarze, entseelte Augen bekommen hatten.

„Denken Sie einen Schritt weiter", gab er als Hinweis, als hätte er ihre Gedankengänge genau vernommen. Auf der Stelle kam sie seinem Ratschlag nach und mit einem Male manifestierte sich eine mögliche Antwort vor ihrem inneren Auge. In dem Buch „Schützende Hände" hatte sie von Tränken gelesen, die etwas bewahren würden. Tränke, die den Intellekt schützen und somit gegen Senilität immun machen konnten; Tränke, die die vorhandene Liebe zu einem Menschen immer aufrecht erhalten würden. Sie hatte auch von einem Schutztrank gelesen, der bestimmte Bereiche des Herzens und des Geistes behüten konnte. Es wäre nicht unmöglich, dachte Hermine, dass er auch einen Trank eingenommen hatte, der ihm einen Teil seiner Seele sicherte.

„Severus…" Doch kaum hatte sie seinen Namen gesprochen, da setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, um in den Kerkern den Trank für Remus brauen zu können.

Eben jener Remus kniete in dem Zimmer neben Hermines auf dem Boden direkt vor seinem kleinen Couchtisch, der unter der Last etlicher Bücher, die er aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, zusammenzubrechen drohte. Schon die erste Zutat, wenn sie auch selten war und genauso selten Verwendung fand, hatte es in sich. Auf zwölf Seiten Pergament waren seine Gedanken bereits notiert. Er war in einem Buch über den Begriff „vegetatives Seelenvermögen" gestoßen, was ihn hellhörig werden ließ. Als er diese Spur weiterverfolgt hatte, war er am Ende bei einer Schrift von Aristoteles gelandet, der so genannten „De anima", einer antiken Abhandlung über die Seele. Das war eigentlich Hermines Thema, doch wenn er schon darüber stolperte, würde er sich auch gewissenhaft damit befassen.

Nach diesem historischen Ausflug war ihm ein weiteres Buch in die Hände gefallen, in welcher diese erste Pflanze, die Hermine ihm auf die Liste geschrieben hatte, detailliert behandelt wurde – der „Gespenstische Steinregen". Im Gegensatz zu seinem tropischen Verwandten, der „Unheimlichen Gespensterpflanze", die ohne große Lichteinwirkung schnell und hoch wachsen konnte, konnte man die magische Variante dieser Kletterpflanze mit ihren riesigen Blüten an Orten finden, an denen kein einziger Sonnenstrahl heranreichte. Die nicht vorhandene Sonnenbestrahlung machte den „Gespenstischen Steinregen" zu einer Pflanze, die – wenn überhaupt – in fragwürdigen und auch schwarzmagischen Tränken Verwendung fand. Die großen Kapselfrüchte der Pflanze waren als Zutat besonders wirkungsvoll und waren Bestandteil des Trankes, den Severus vermutlich eingenommen hatte. Die Inhaltsstoffe des Fruchtfleischs der Pflanze konnten auf den Thymus einwirken.

Remus stutzte und notierte sich sofort, dass er nachschlagen musste, welches Organ im menschlichen Körper mit Thymus gemeint sein würde, doch dann hielt er inne und dachte nach. Gerade eben war er über etwas Ähnliches gestoßen und so nahm er nochmals die Abhandlung von Aristoteles in die Hand und las. Da war es, dachte er. Thymus war nichts anderes die latinisierte Form des griechischen Thymos und das war laut Homer die Bezeichnung für die Gemütslage eines Menschen.

„Wäre es möglich…?" Remus fragte sich selbst, ob das genannte Organ womöglich der Sitz aller Empfindungen darstellen könnte, denn wenn eine Zutat in einem Trank verwendet wird, die auf den Thymus einwirken kann…

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Persönlich seinen Gast empfangend, weil er es für höflicher hielt als die Tür einfach nur per Stab zu öffnen, staunte er nicht schlecht, als Severus vor ihm stand – mit einem Kelch in der Hand, dessen Inhalt den unverkennbaren Gestank der ursprünglichen Form des Wolfsbanntrankes verströmte.

„Severus, komm doch rein", bat Remus freundlich, doch der schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf.

„Nein danke, wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit besäßen und den Trank endlich einnehmen würden?"

Den Kelch entgegennehmend verzog Remus das Gesicht, denn er wünschte sich das angenehme Vanillearoma herbei, welches Hermine dem Trank immer beigemischt hatte. Er würde sich jedoch nicht bei Severus beschweren, denn er war froh, dass es überhaupt jemanden gab, der ihm den Trank zubereitete.

„So lange er noch heiß ist", zischte Severus ungeduldig.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit und daher nahm Remus den Trank genauso ein wie früher: Luft anhalten und das Gebräu hinunterstürzen.

„Ich glaube", begann Severus gereizt, „ich werde lieber Albus darüber unterrichten, dass Sie anscheinend die Zeit für Ihren Trank vergessen haben." Er kniff die Augen unmerklich zusammen und fügte mit öliger Stimme hinzu: „Wie schon einmal, das ist unverantwortlich!"

„Severus, ich…"

„Ihren Pass!", forderte Severus.

„Was?"

Einmal die Augen rollend erwiderte Severus genervt: „Ihren Tränkepass!"

„Oh ja, Moment bitte."

Remus stürzte zum Tisch hinüber, doch der Tränkepass vom Ministerium war irgendwo unter den ganzen Büchern vergraben. Ein Aufrufezauber würde sicherlich für Unordnung sorgen, so dass er die Bücher einzeln anhob, um unter ihnen nachzusehen. Severus wartete in der Zwischenzeit an der offen stehenden Tür und er machte keine Anstalten, seinen Missmut über die lange Wartezeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen, denn er seufzte laut.

Endlich hatte er den Tränkepass gefunden, auf dem Severus für heute seine Unterschrift gab. Remus gab ihm gleich darauf den Kelch zurück, doch bevor Severus mehr als zwei Schritte gehen konnte, fragte Remus ihn: „Sag mal, du bist ja sehr bewandert in…" Der finstere Blick seines ehemaligen Mitschülers, der sich in Windeseile umgedreht hatte, ließ ihn stocken. „Ich meine, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Es geht um ein menschliches Organ." Da Severus stehen geblieben war und zuhörte, fragte Remus ganz deutlich: „Weiß du, was der Thymus ist und wo er liegt?"

Gleich einer Raubkatze bewegte sich Severus lautlos auf ihn zu, bis er dicht bei ihm stand und eine Hand hob. Remus wich aufgrund der unerwarteten Bewegung zurück, woraufhin Severus hämisch grinste.

„Der Thymus", begann er, während er abermals die Hand hob, „ist ein zweilappiges Organ, welches sich beim Menschen", die Hand wanderte zu Remus' Brustkorb, „gleich oberhalb des Herzens befindet, genau…" Er tippte mit einem langen Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle auf Remus' Brust, die sich ungefähr in Achselhöhe befand. Die Hand wieder fallen lassend fügte Severus bösartig hinzu: „Eine Stelle, die von Werwölfen gern aufgebrochen wird, damit sie ans Herz ihres Opfers gelangen können."

Die Lippen zusammenpressend und die Bemerkung hinunterschluckend versicherte Remus betroffen: „Ich habe nie irgendwas bei irgendjemandem 'aufgebrochen', Severus."

„Jedenfalls nicht, sofern Sie sich erinnern, nicht wahr?", stichelte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich…" Im Moment war Remus nicht sauer, sondern verletzt, was sich in seiner Stimme niederschlug. „Ich weiß, dass man immer Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass meine Eltern mich abends in den Keller gebracht haben, in einen Raum." Er blickte Severus an und fügte hinzu: „Und ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie mich am nächsten Morgen wieder genau dort herausgelassen haben. Ich bin nie umhergestreift und habe keine Menschen…" Remus' Kehle schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, nur einmal beinahe einen Menschen umgebracht zu haben.

Als Tatsache hielt Severus ihm vor Augen: „Sie haben damals das Leben von vielen Kindern in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil sie Pettigrew in die Finger bekommen wollten und da halten Sie mir noch heute vor, dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, Sie von der Schule zu entfernen?"

Remus nickte verbissen. Nun war er wirklich sauer, denn er hatte den Wolfsbanntrank in Harrys drittem Schuljahr natürlich nicht absichtlich vergessen, doch noch wütender war er, weil Severus Recht hatte. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen; es hätte ihn nicht so aus der Bahn werfen dürfen, Peter auf der Karte zu sehen und zusätzlich noch Sirius. Alles hatte plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben und einzig die Gelegenheit, den wahren Mörder von Lily und James seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, war an diesem einen Abend noch wichtig gewesen.

Gerade wollte Remus sich zu der Situation äußern, da schüttelte Severus sanft den Kopf und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Die Gründe kenne ich nur zu gut! Aber stellen Sie sich vor, was geschehen wäre, hätten Sie in dieser Nacht womöglich Harry, Hermine und Mr. Weasley getötet; mich vielleicht gleich noch mit – kein großer Verlust. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt sowieso bewusstlos." Selbst für einen Widerspruch hatte Remus keine Gelegenheit bekommen, denn Severus riet ihm eindringlich: „Vergessen Sie Ihren Trank niemals!"

„Werde ich nicht", murmelte Remus schuldbewusst.

Ob es Angst gewesen war, die Severus dazu angetrieben hatte, ihm diesen als Ratschlag getarnten Befehl zu geben, konnte Remus nicht deuten. Viele Menschen durften sich in ihrem Leben Fehler erlauben, aber er selbst, das wusste er schon als Kind, musste besonders wegen seiner Infektion immer mit wachen Sinnen agieren.

Severus ließ ihn allein, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und Remus seufzte, bevor er sich ein Kissen von der Couch nahm, um auf ihm auf dem Boden zu knien, damit er die nächste Pflanze auf der Liste unter die Lupe nehmen konnte.

Im Erdgeschoss hatte Harry es sich auf seiner Couch mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und eine verdutzt dreinblickende Ginny ihn begaffte.

„Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Harry tastete vorsorglich seine Mundwinkel ab.

„Nein, es ist nur ein seltenes Bild, dich mal mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß zu sehen", scherzte sie.

Nörgelnd versicherte er: „Ich kann lesen!"

„Ist ja gut", sagte sie schmunzelnd, bevor sie ihren Stab nahm, um eine Windel für Nicholas herbeizurufen. „Ich geh gleich wieder zu Pomona. Du hast doch nichts dagegen? Neville ist auch da, Harry, vielleicht möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Nein, ich habe Hermine was versprochen und das möchte ich halten. Grüß Neville schön von mir, ja?"

„Mach ich", sagte Ginny und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Früher wäre Harry sicherlich lieber mit Ginny mitgegangen, um sich mit ein paar guten Freunden die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber es war seiner Meinung momentan nicht nur wichtig, für Hermine Bücher zu wälzen, sondern er hielt es auch für richtig; außerdem – das konnte er selbst kaum fassen – machte es ihm Spaß. Er musste zwar nur drei Zutaten recherchieren, aber schon dieser Fisch war so spannend, dass die bisher gesammelten Informationen Harrys Interesse an Meerestieren geweckt hatten.

Der „Drachenfisch" konnte von Muggeln nicht gesehen werden und wurde von ihnen höchstens mal als ein seltsames Licht im Wasser wahrgenommen, denn er besaß Leuchtorgane und gerade diese Leuchtorgane zählten zu den begehrten Zaubertrankzutaten. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob der Trank „Der Ewige See" heißen würde, weil viele Zutaten verwendet wurden, die einem Gewässer entsprangen. Anders als seine Verwandten liebte dieser magische Fisch auch das Süßwasser und verkroch sich gern in den unterirdischen, gefluteten Höhlen der schottischen Seen. Die Drachenfische waren nicht sehr selten, aber sie hatten für den Magier von heute kaum eine Funktion. Als Speisefisch taugten sie nicht. Zudem waren sie durch ihr hässliches Äußeres nicht als Zierfische geeignet und – das hatte in einem Buch von einem Alchimisten gestanden – sie waren ausgesprochen angriffslustig, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam, auch wenn sie maximal nur vierzig Zentimeter lang werden konnten. Die grätigen Zähne, die Harry auf einer Zeichnung sehen konnte, waren mit Sicherheit messerscharf.

Er notierte sich alles über die Leuchtorgane: ihren Sitz im Fischkörper, ihre Funktion und bekannte Tränke, in denen sie Anwendung fanden. Er fand sogar eine Auflistung von Seen, in denen diese Fische gesehen worden waren.

Das zweite Tier, über dessen Schuppen Hermine etwas erfahren wollte, war ein Knucker. Die Stirn runzelnd überlegte Harry, ob er damals in der Schule jemals etwas über ein Tier mit so einer Bezeichnung gelernt hatte. Ein Lexikon wälzend, welches Hermine ihm vor Jahren mal geschenkt hatte, fand er die Antwort. Ein Knucker war ein maximal sechs Meter lang wachsender Wasserdrache aus der südenglischen Region, dem nachgesagt wird, nicht nur das Vieh umliegender Dörfer zu verspeisen, sondern die Einwohner gleich noch mit dazu. Diese Wesen gab es aber, sofern er dem Nachschlagewerk Glauben schenken durfte, schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr.

„Es muss sie geben!", sagte Harry trotzig in den Raum hinein, womit er Hedwig ein „Schuhu" als Kommentar entlockte, während Fawkes nur einmal seine Flügel spreizte, sein Gefieder schüttelte und gleich darauf den Kopf unter seine Schwinge steckte, um noch ein wenig zu dösen.

Es musste noch einige Knucker geben, denn sonst hätte Severus den Trank nicht brauen können, dachte sich Harry. Er machte sich Notizen, wo man Legenden nach das letzte Mal so einen Wasserdrachen gesehen haben wollte, bevor er nach anderen Zaubertränken suchte, in denen die Schuppen dieses Tieres Verwendung fanden, aber da wurde er nicht fündig, so dass er sich das Bild eines Knuckers per Zauber kopierte, es in seine Hosentasche steckte und gleich darauf zum letzten Punkt überging, der auf der Liste stand.

Gesucht wurde ein Mineral, welches sich als Nierenstein in einem Tier ansammeln konnte, das man Finterich nannte.

Zum zweiten Mal stutzte Harry, denn auch von diesem Wesen hatte er nie etwas gehört. Laut Lexikon war es ein Säugetier auf vier Beinen. Die Körpergröße schwankte zwischen der eines Kaninchens und der einer großen Hauskatze. Es handelte sich laut Enzyklopädieeintrag um ein scheues Fluchttier, das seine möglichen Feinde mit ausgeklügelten Täuschungsmanövern gern in die Irre führte, um leichter entfliehen zu können. Als Hermine von „Mineralien" gesprochen hatte, wäre er nie im Leben drauf gekommen, dass damit die Nierensteine eines ihm unbekannten Tieres gemeint sein könnten.

Ein Fisch, ein Wasserdrache und ein Säugetier – alle drei Wesen und die Zutaten, die sie lieferten, hatte Harry gründlich recherchiert und er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Remus seine Hilfe anzubieten, damit der bei den einundzwanzig Pflanzen nicht zu viel Zeit benötigen würde.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine ihr Versprechen eingehalten und war in Severus' Labor erschienen, um den Wolfsbanntrank für Remus zu brauen. Er vermied es sie anzusehen. Sie hingegen war mit ihren Gedanken rund um den folgenschweren Trank, den er vor etwa zwanzig Jahren eingenommen haben musste, so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie ihren Mund nicht aufbekam.

„Warum heute so still?", hörte sie ihn unerwartet fragen, denn sie hatte vermutet, er würde die Ruhe begrüßen.

Sie wandte sich um, rührte jedoch mit einer Hand weiter. „Sonst beschweren Sie sich doch immer darüber, dass ich so viel rede und jetzt?"

„Ich habe mich nie beschwert, sondern Sie lediglich darauf aufmerksam gemacht", erwiderte er mit ruhiger Stimme, während er einige Phiolen nacheinander öffnete, daran roch und sich Notizen machte, was sie ein wenig verwunderte.

„Was machen Sie da?", wollte sie – neugierig, wie sie war – natürlich wissen.

Einer seine Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben, bevor er erklärte: „Ich prüfe die ersten Arbeiten der Schüler, denen Draco noch vor Ferienbeginn Nachhilfe gegeben hat."

Sie musste lächeln. „Ich finde es gut, dass er das macht."

Aufgrund ihrer einfachen Bekundung fragte er: „Haben Sie ihn dazu angeregt?"

„Oh nein, mit diesen Federn kann sich Harry schmücken."

„Slytherin wird trotzdem keine Chance haben, den Hauspokal zu erringen."

Er fügte nicht hinzu, dass Slytherin durch seinen Punkteabzug an Halloween auf dem letzten Platz gelandet war und Hermine, die das natürlich wusste, sprach es ebenfalls nicht an.

„Am Montag kommender Woche beginnt die Schule wieder", warf er scheinbar zusammenhanglos in den Raum.

Stutzend versicherte sie: „Das weiß ich doch, Severus."

„Ich dachte, ich sage es Ihnen lieber, damit Sie es auch nicht vergessen, denn Sie scheinen ja momentan andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben."

Es hatte sehr nach einem Vorwurf geklungen, doch Hermine behielt die Ruhe und versprach: „Keine Sorge, ich werde am Montag pünktlich um 14 Uhr hier sein. Was werden wir denn zusammen machen?"

„Haben Sie einen Wunsch?"

Diese Großzügigkeit hatte ihr fast die Sprache verschlagen, aber nur fast.

„Na ja, da Sie 'lacus aeterna' wohl weder mit mir brauen, noch ihn mit mir in der Theorie durchgehen würden…" Sie hatte ihre Augen starr auf den Kessel gerichtet, denn sie wollte seinem durchdringenden Blick prophylaktisch ausweichen. „Wir könnten uns 'Schützende Hände' vornehmen und dort…"

„Wählen Sie etwas", unterbrach er herrisch, „das ich auch in dem Bericht über Ihre Arbeit für das Ministerium erwähnen kann!"

„Wir könnten irgendwas mit dem Basiliskengift machen oder an dem Gegenmittel für Pansy arbeiten", schlug sie vor.

„Diese Arbeit habe ich mit meinen Berechnungen bereits ans Mungos abgegeben." Aufgrund ihres fragenden Blickes hielt er mit einer Erklärung nicht zurück. „Ich war so frei, ohne Ihr Zutun die Mischung für das Gegenmittel zu berechnen. Die hoffentlich fähigen Meister im Mungos werden den Trank brauen können, sofern sie bestimmte Aspekte in Erfahrung gebracht haben, wie zum Beispiel das Gewicht und die Größe der Patientin." Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, da ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Und natürlich habe ich eine geringe Menge des Basiliskengiftes ans Mungos abgetreten, denn ich muss annehmen, dass es dem Krankenhaus an dieser Zutat mangelt."

Beschämt auf das Gebräu in ihrem Kessel schauend sagte sie entschuldigend: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich das vernachlässigt habe, Severus."

„Ohne Ihr Köpfchen", begann er ungewohnt heiter, „würde man noch immer nichts von 'Schlafes Bruder' wissen. Merken Sie sich eigentlich alles, sofern Sie in einem Buch mal darüber gestoßen sind?"

Sie lächelte, während sie dem Trank ein wenig Wolfswurz beimischte. „Ich will nicht von mir behaupten, ein fotografisches Gedächtnis zu haben. Ich habe einfach nur ein sehr gutes Erinnerungsvermögen, was Ron manchmal gar nicht gefallen hat."

Er summte zustimmend, während er an einer der Phiolen der Schüler roch, die den Trank unter Dracos Aufsicht gebraut hatten.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich damals keinen Nachhilfeunterricht für Ihre Mitschüler angeboten?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sie hob und senkte einmal die Schultern, „ich glaube, ich war nicht sehr beliebt. Außerdem liegt mir das Unterrichten nicht besonders."

„Nicht? Dann würden Sie eine Stelle als Lehrerin ausschlagen, sollte man Ihnen eine unterbreiten?"

Sie war sich nicht ganz klar, auf was er hinaus wollte, doch sie war froh, dass sie normal miteinander reden konnten, auch wenn er genau wusste, mit was sie sich momentan in ihrer Freizeit beschäftigte.

„Nein, als Lehrerin wäre ich viel zu ungeduldig. Mir macht es keinen Spaß, mein Wissen an andere weiterzugeben." Sie lachte auf. „Es war manchmal schon anstrengend genug, mit Ron und Harry zusammen zu lernen." Wegen der Erinnerungen an die eigene Schulzeit seufzte sie einmal wonnig. „Ich möchte mich jetzt viel lieber mit dem auseinander setzen, das mir noch unbekannt ist."

„Was streben Sie an?"

Erneut blickte sie über ihre Schulter und bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. Eine ähnliche Frage hatte Albus ihr an Neujahr gestellt.

„Ich…" Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Ich denke, die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen wäre etwas für mich."

„Im Mungos?" Er klang erbost.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf, machen Sie bei mir Ihren Meister in Zaubertränken, wenn Sie danach im Mungos anfangen möchten?" Er war definitiv erbost und klang zudem verständnislos.

„Ähm…"

Er spottete. „Genauso dämlich wäre es, wenn Fred und George Weasley einen Laden eröffnen würden, um nur noch Feuerwerkskörper und Scherzartikel von anderen Herstellern anzubieten!"

„Ich bin nicht dämlich!", zeterte sie aufgebracht.

„Nein, sind Sie nicht, denn noch arbeiten Sie ja nicht im Mungos!" Er hatte den Namen des Krankenhauses mit angewidertem Unterton ausgesprochen.

Die jetzt auftretenden Zweifel in ihr würden nicht mehr so schnell zu vertreiben sein. Wenn nicht nur Albus, sondern auch noch Severus wenig begeistert von ihren beruflichen Vorstellungen war, dann blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Entscheidung einmal gründlich zu überdenken.

„Eben, ich arbeite dort noch nicht, also gibt es keinen Grund, mich so anzufahren!"

„Im Mungos…", murmelte er fassungslos und sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Was sollte ich denn sonst tun?"

„Sie könnten der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' in Genf beitreten und sich dort einen Namen machen", schlug er ernst vor.

„Ich möchte aber nicht nach Genf ziehen!"

„Herrgott, wer spricht denn davon, dass Sie dort, wo Sie arbeiten, auch leben müssen?"

„Was machen die so? Und wer sind die?" Es war ihr etwas peinlich, dass sie von dieser Körperschaft zwar schon gehört hatte, aber über deren Aufgabengebieten nicht sehr informiert war.

„Wer die sind?", wiederholte Severus, bevor er plötzlich aufstand und in sein Büro ging.

Durch die offen stehende Tür hindurch konnte sie sehen, dass er etwas aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches nahm, bevor er zurück kam und sich neben sie stellte.

„Das sind die", er legte einige Papiere auf den Tisch, „bei denen Sie in zwei Monaten Ihren Farbtrank vorstellen werden." Vor Schreck ließ Hermine den großen Löffel los, der mit einem metallenen Geräusch am Rand des Kessels entlangscheuerte. „Rühren Sie weiter", wies er nebenher klingend an.

„In zwei Monaten?", wiederholte sie aufgebracht.

„Ja, in zwei Monaten tagt die Körperschaft in Schottland und Sie werden dort erscheinen!"

„Werde ich, ja?" Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass es ihr missfiel, von ihm vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden. „Der Trank ist überhaupt noch nicht fertig!"

Er hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und es schien ihr, als wäre ihr etwas Wichtiges entgangen.

„Sie haben tatsächlich keine Ahnung, was die Aufgaben dieses Vereins sind oder?" Ein Vorwurf hätte anders geklungen, weswegen sie zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte. „Nun, die Zaubertränkemeister aus aller Welt teilen den anderen Mitgliedern ihre Forschungsergebnisse mit, demzufolge muss Ihr Trank nicht zwingend 'fertig' sein. Ist ein Thema faszinierend genug oder deckt es sich mit den eigenen Interessen eines anwesenden Meisters, dann werden sich vereinzelt Menschen finden, die Sie unterstützen möchten."

„Inwiefern unterstützen?"

„Sollte jemand von Ihrem Farbtrank angetan sein, wird derjenige an Sie herantreten und um die Erlaubnis bitten, mit Ihrer Idee arbeiten zu dürfen. Natürlich wird es einen Vertrag geben, der es Ihnen sichern wird, über alle Resultate der anderen Meister regelmäßig in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden. Die Rechte an dem Trank werden weiterhin bei Ihnen liegen, dafür haben Sie ja das Patent beim Ministerium angemeldet", erklärte er besonnen.

An das Patent hatte Severus gedacht, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, bevor sie die von ihm genannten Informationen überdachte und knapp nachfragte: „Geteilte Forschung?"

Er nickte. „Allerdings muss Ihr Trank das Interesse der anderen wecken. Sie haben bisher einige Ergebnisse gesammelt, die womöglich – besonders in Bezug auf die wenigen Muggel, bei denen der Trank unerwartete Resultate hervorgebracht hat – schockieren könnten. Ich bin jedoch der Ansicht, dass sich unter den Forschern nicht nur welche befinden, die Ihnen daher von vornherein mit Ablehnung gegenübertreten werden, sondern auch einige, die von der Idee, dass Muggel Magie innehaben könnten, sehr angetan wären."

„Und wenn es niemanden geben sollte, der sich für meinen Trank interessiert?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Dann werden Sie Ihre Forschung weiterhin allein in die Hand nehmen, so wie Mr. Worple und ich es handhaben."

„Warum interessiert sich niemand für Ihren Bluttrank?", wollte sie wissen.

Er seufzte. „Ich denke schon, dass Interesse vorhanden wäre, aber wie Sie ja wissen, ist meine Forschung nicht ganz legal. Sollte ich mit diesem unvollendeten Trank an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, könnte ich auch gleich meine Koffer für Askaban packen."

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Severus. Warum ist die Forschung an einem Trank, der den Blutdurst von Vampiren im Zaum halten kann, überhaupt verboten?"

„Weil man nicht mit Blut von Menschen herumexperimentiert, das ist Tabu. Einzig für den Blutzauber darf man es ungestraft verwenden, aber nicht, um einen Trank für Kreaturen zu erschaffen, die von der Gesellschaft allgemein verachtet werden."

„Und wie war das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank?" Sie deutete auf den Kessel vor sich. „Diese Menschen werden gesellschaftlich auch verachtet."

Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das war eine interessante Angelegenheit, von der ich leider nur aus entsprechenden Fachzeitschriften erfahren habe. Damocles Belby konnte sich nur an die Öffentlichkeit wagen, weil er wusste, dass ein Vorstandsmitglied der Körperschaft einen Werwolf in der Familie hatte. Wie vorhergesehen hatte dieses Vorstandsmitglied öffentlich sein Interesse an dem Wolfsbanntrank bekundet und somit andere Tränkemeister mit seiner positiven Meinung beeinflusst. Und außerdem stellt 'Blut' keine Zutat im Wolfsbanntrank dar." Er seufzte. „Es ist auf einer Seite bedauerlich, dass keines der angesehenen Mitglieder einen Vampir im näheren Umfeld kennt, denn sonst hätte auch ich längst diesen Schritt gewagt."

Severus blieb neben ihr stehen, während sie den Wolfsbanntrank weiter zubereitete. Nicht nur Zweifel wegen ihrer späteren Berufswahl hatten sich in ihr gefestigt, sondern diesmal auch Zweifel bezüglich ihres Trankes.

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal genau", begann sie wenig selbstsicher, „was die Magiefarben wirklich bedeuten."

„Das werden hoffentlich andere Meister für Sie herausfinden."

Etwas befangen auf den Kessel starrend gab sie zu: „Wenn jemand bei der Präsentation fragen sollte, wofür der Trank gut sein würde… Ich hätte darauf keine Antwort, Severus."

Sachte den Kopf schüttelnd sagte er: „Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Sie können Theorien aufstellen wie die, die Sie mir bereits genannt hatten." Er bemerkte, dass sie nicht zu wissen schien, auf was er anspielte, weswegen er deutlicher wurde. „Squibs! Sie könnten die Theorie aufstellen, dass die Magie mancher als Squibs abgestempelten Hexen und Zauberer nur blockiert sein könnte. Diese Theorie wird man nicht sofort verlachen, denn immerhin sind Sie eine Heilerin, die Bestnoten aus dem Mungos aufweisen kann. Da wäre nur noch eine Sache, Hermine…"

„Die da wäre?"

„Sie sollten Ihren Meister beim Ministerium absolvieren, bevor Sie sich der Körperschaft der Tränkemeister stellen."

„Aber…"

„Kein 'Aber'! Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ein Lehrling", er verzog das Gesicht, „den Meistern etwas vormachen möchte?"

Sie schnaufte verbittert. „Werde ich Ihnen doch lästig, ja? Das hätte ich mir denken können, dass Sie mich nicht aus purer Nettigkeit bei der Körperschaft für eine Präsentation angemeldet haben."

Wütend warf sie die letzte Zutat in den Kessel und rührte grober um als notwendig.

„Sie sehen das falsch, Hermine."

„Oh nein, ich denke, ich sehe das genau richtig! Sie können es nicht ertragen, dass ich an Ihrem 'kleinen Problem' weiterarbeite und es mir durch Ihre Zänkereien nicht vermiesen lasse. Das ist es oder?"

Erstaunlich gelassen schlug er vor: „Nach absolvierter Prüfung ihrerseits können wir weiterhin zusammen forschen. Es würde sich nichts ändern, bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Ausbildungsvertrag zwischen uns nicht mehr existiert."

„Ja sicher, und alles, was ich darauf habe, ist Ihr Wort, nicht wahr?"

Schon etwas grantiger rechtfertigte sich Severus, indem er sagte: „Mein Wort ist mehr wert, als Sie es je vermuten würden! Ich habe einmal mein Wort gegeben, ein Kind mit meinem Leben zu schützen und..."

Dracos Hochzeitsrede fiel ihr ein, weswegen sie ihn entrüstet unterbrach: „Das war verdammt noch mal ein 'Unbrechbarer Schwur' gewesen, natürlich haben Sie dieses Versprechen einhalten müssen."

Zornig zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne: „Ich habe nicht dieses Kind gemeint!"

Die Unterlagen, mit denen die Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister die Präsentation von Hermines Farbtrank schriftlich bestätigt hatte, fegte er missgelaunt vom Tisch, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Platz begab, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren.

„Wissen Sie", begann sie gereizt, „warum ich in letzter Zeit so leicht aus der Haut fahre?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern fügte gleich die Erklärung hinzu: „Weil es äußerst frustrierend ist, bei Ihnen ständig auf Granit zu beißen."  
Gelassen fragte er: „Warum sind Sie dann so erpicht darauf, weiterhin mit mir zu arbeiten?"

Das Feuer unter dem Kessel ausmachend riss sie sich zusammen, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und zeterte: „Warum können Sie nicht einfach mit ein paar Tatsachen rausrücken? Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein oder?"

„Weil ich es nicht mit ansehen kann, wie Sie Ihre Zeit verschwenden! Ich habe damit längst aufgehört und mich meinem Schicksal ergeben und da kommen Sie und glauben, alles besser zu wissen!"

„Ich habe nie behauptet oder geglaubt, dass ich alles besser weiß! Sonst würde ich ja wohl nicht ständig versuchen, irgendetwas – wenn auch nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit – aus Ihnen herauszubekommen!" Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie weniger ernst fragte: „Wie schaffen Sie es nur immer, mich zur Weißglut zu bringen?"

Eine Augenbraue hebend und sie anblickend schürzte er kurz die Lippen und antwortete einen Augenblick später: „Vielleicht bin ich darin ein Naturtalent? So wie Sie ein Naturtalent sind im…" Er hob eine Hand und legte Daumen und Finger zusammen, bevor er mit schnellen Bewegungen einen schnatternden Entenschnabel imitierte.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend und die Fäuste ballend sagte sie lieber nichts. Auf einer Seite wusste sie nicht, ob sie über seine Geste lachen sollte, denn so etwas hatte er noch nie getan. Es war witzig, auch wenn sie im Moment diejenige darstellte, die von ihm verspottet wurde.

Sie entschied sich dazu aufzulachen, bevor sie, noch immer lächelnd, ihm an den Kopf warf: „Sie sind unverbesserlich, nicht wahr?"

„Und Sie sind wieder in 'Redelaune', wie ich bemerken muss", spöttelte er besänftigt.

„Ähm", machte jemand an der Tür zum Labor und als Hermine und Severus nachschauten, bemerkten sie einen verlegen wirkenden Remus.

„Der Trank ist fertig", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu kommen nachzufragen, wie viel er von der kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und Severus mitbekommen hatte.

„Oh gut", sagte Remus, der das Labor betrat und sich durchaus darüber im Klaren war, von Severus skeptisch beäugt zu werden. Nachdem Hermine noch einen Tropfen Vanillearoma hinzugefügt und umgerührt hatte, füllte sie den Trank in einen Kelch, damit Remus ihn zu sich nehmen konnte.

Nachdem er ihr den leeren Kelch überreicht hatte und sich die Lippen wegen des angenehmen Geschmacks leckte, fragte Remus: „Können wir uns heute vielleicht mal treffen?"

„Ja sicher, geht es um die Recherche?"

Noch immer spürte Remus, dass Severus ihn beobachtete und ein Blick in die Richtung des Zaubertränkemeisters bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht. „Ja, ich bin bis auf zwei Dinge fertig."

„Gut, Harry meinte, er hätte gestern schon alles erledigt."

Es war Remus ein Rätsel, wie sie vor Severus so offen darüber sprechen konnte. Vor wenigen Minuten erst – das hatte er deutlich durch die Tür vernommen – hatten sie sich in den Haaren gelegen. Er hatte hören können, wie sie Severus vorgeworfen hatte, all ihre Versuche, etwas von ihm in Erfahrung zu bringen, zu ihrem Unmut mit Leichtigkeit zu vereiteln.

Ihre Stimme riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken, als sie beleidigt klingend sagte: „Severus will, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate meinen Meister mache."

„Ach ja?" Er wagte einen Blick zu Severus hinüber, der offensichtlich darauf wartete, dass Hermine noch etwas anfügte und das tat sie auch.

„Ich denke, er hat die Nase voll von mir."

Remus wollte gerade verneinen, da nahm Severus ihm die Arbeit ab und versicherte ihr, wenn auch diesmal deutlich genervt, jedoch nicht verärgert: „Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, Hermine, wird es lächerlich wirken, wenn Sie als mein Lehrling vor den ganzen alteingesessenen Meistern mit einem Trank aufwarten, der durchaus Potenzial dazu hat, für großen Aufruhr zu sorgen. Man würde Sie verlachen und Ihnen vorwerfen, keine Ahnung von dem zu haben, von dem Sie sprechen!"

„Und das meinen Sie auch wirklich so?"

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort darauf… Ach nein, Sie haben mir ja unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass mein Wort Ihnen nichts…"

Sie unterbrach ein wenig bockig klingend: „Das habe ich gar nicht! Wenn Sie Ihr Wort drauf geben, dann vertraue ich Ihnen."

„Auf einmal?"

Sie warf ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln zu, welches er mit gerümpfter Nase und einem schlappen Kopfschütteln kommentierte, was immer noch besser war, als ihr seine Hände um den Hals zu legen – nicht fest, nur als Drohgebärde –, denn manchmal konnten Unterhaltungen mit ihr ihn in gewisser Weise überbeanspruchen und im Moment hatte sie seinen Geduldsfaden bereits sehr strapaziert.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Hermine den verlegen wirkenden Remus.

„Ich, ähm…" Die Sorge darüber, dass er bei Severus wieder einmal – oder nur noch mehr – in Ungnade fallen könnte, sollte er diese Belange so unverblümt vor ihm bereden, ließ seine Antwort auf dem Weg hinauf irgendwo zwischen Kehle und Zunge in Nichts auflösen.

„Lupin hat etwas über den Thymus entdeckt, nicht wahr?", antwortete Severus an seiner statt.

Nicht ganz folgend könnend sagte Hermine lediglich „Aha", bevor sie Remus ansah und fragte: „Wollen wir uns heute mit Harry zusammensetzen?" Als wäre es ihr jetzt eben erst aufgefallen, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Wann gehst du eigentlich wieder zu Rosmerta?"

Stichelnd sagte Severus: „Wohl erst wieder, wenn man ihn in die Drei Besen einlädt, denn so ganz ohne Einkommen wird er sich dort keine Mahlzeit leisten können."

Blinzelnd verarbeitete Hermine diese Information. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie ihr das entgangen sein konnte.

„Du arbeitest nicht mehr bei Rosmerta?"

„Nein." An dieser einzigen Silbe war Remus' Stimme gebrochen.

„Aber warum nur?" Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Sie hat ihre Gründe und ich kann ihr nicht böse sein. Man hat sie mit der Schließung des Dorfes um das Weihnachtsgeschäft gebracht und kann mich nicht mehr bezahlen, weil es vorher schon knapp bei ihr ausgesehen hatte", erklärte Remus traurig, denn die Stelle als Koch war nach dem Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung die zweibeste gewesen, doch andererseits wusste er, dass Rosmerta ihm aus reinem Mitgefühl diese Stelle angeboten hatte.

Mit einem Male verstand sie. „Das meintest du neulich damit, dass du ja jetzt Zeit hättest! Remus, wenn ich das gewusst hätte…"

„Was hättest du dann gemacht?", fragte er milde lächelnd, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Hermine hätte kaum etwas ausrichten können wie schon die Jahre zuvor, in denen er auf die Hilfe von aufgeschlossenen Menschen angewiesen war, die sich nichts aus seinem Fluch machten.

Am Abend trafen sich Remus und Harry bei Hermine. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte Harry die vielen Pergamente beäugt, die Remus mitgebracht hatte, doch als Hermine dazu aufforderte, die bisherigen Ergebnisse auf den Tisch zu legen, da kam er sich ganz schäbig vor. Während Remus nämlich seine fast dreißig Seiten ordentlich zusammengeheftet präsentierte, da zog Harry nur ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche, das er – mit neidischem Blick auf Remus' umfangreiches Werk – wie in Zeitlupe verlegen entfaltete. Hermine grinste.

„Harry, das ist in Ordnung, wenn bei dir nicht viel rausgekommen ist. Zeig mal, was du hast." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er gab ihr sein einzelnes Blatt Pergament, für das er sich momentan in Grund und Boden schämte.

Harrys Unmut bemerkend sagte Remus, als er einmal auf seine Arbeit deutete: „Das ist nicht alles über die Pflanzen. Ich bin durch Zufall noch auf etwas Anderes gestoßen, das Hermine interessieren könnte. Deswegen ist es so viel."

„Oh, gut", sagte Harry nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Was heißt 'AB'?", fragte Hermine, die weiterhin sein Pergament studierte.

„Ich hab in Klammern dahintergeschrieben, ob es sich um 'Augenzeugenberichte' handelt oder um 'L', damit meine ich Legenden aus südenglischen Region."

„Sehr gut, damit können wir schon was anfangen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich Augenzeugenberichte über die Sichtungen von Knuckern gibt", murmelte Hermine.

„Von was?", fragte Remus.

Harry lächelte erleichtert. „Ich wusste auch nicht, was das für Dinger sein sollen."

„Nein, ich hab's akustisch nicht verstanden", erklärte Remus. Hermine wiederholte das Wort, woraufhin Remus nickte. „Ach so, 'Knucker', das sind doch diese Wasserdrachen?" Harry zog einen Schmollmund, nickte jedoch zustimmend.

Nachdem sie Harrys Notizen studiert hatte, fragte Hermine: „Remus? Hast du schon alle Pflanzen durch?"

„Es fehlen nur noch zwei, aber zu denen habe ich erst gar nichts gesucht. Ich denke, über Flubberwürmer wissen wir alles wie auch über Florfliegen oder?", antwortete Remus lächelnd.

Mit strahlenden Augen verkündete Hermine: „Dann sind wir ja fertig! Wir haben Informationen über alle Zutaten, die in dem Trank vorkommen, den Severus genommen hat. Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch anfangen, die Zutaten zu sammeln!"

Harry machte große Augen. „Zu sammeln? Wir sprechen hier auch von Drachen, Hermine!"

„Ich dachte, den würdest du übernehmen. Du bist der Einzige, der darin Erfahrung hat", schäkerte Hermine, doch Harry war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Ich habe kein Verlangen danach, mich mit einem kryptozoologischen Wasserdrachen anzulegen!"

„Wir brauchen ja nur ein paar Schuppen", warf Hermine beschwichtigend ein.

„Die bekäme ich nicht einmal, selbst wenn ich höflich fragten sollte!" Von Drachen hatte Harry genug.

Schlichtend griff Remus ein und empfahl belustigt: „Ruhig Blut! Ich würde sagen, wir fragen Charlie, denn wenn einer was über Knucker weiß, dann ja wohl der Fachmann."

„Ja natürlich!" Von der Idee war Harry natürlich begeistert. „Ich kann ich fragen, Hermine, noch heute Abend nach unserem Treffen, wenn du möchtest."

Zustimmend nickte sie. „Gut, dann wäre das erledigt. Wie machen wir das mit dem Drachenfisch?"

Auch hier hatte Remus einen Vorschlag, denn er sagte: „Fragen wir doch erst in einigen Läden nach, ob die solche Zutaten führen. Wir sollten nur bei den Pflanzen vorsichtig sein, die ausschließlich Bestandteil von schwarzmagischen Tränken sind, denn wir wollen ja nirgends negativ auffallen."

„Dann sollten wir das diese Woche noch erledigen, denn ab Montag müssen Harry und ich wieder ran, da sind die Ferien vorbei."

Nickend sagte Remus: „Wir könnten morgen nach dem Frühstück erst eine Liste mit den Zutaten machen und dann gehen wir zusammen in die Winkelgasse!"

„Darf Ginny mitkommen?", fragte Harry.

„Na, warum denn nicht?"

Um elf Uhr abends war Harry bei sich im Wohnzimmer und kniete am Kamin, um Charlie anzuflohen. Er wusste, dass er ihn so spät noch erreichen konnte, weswegen er sich keine Gedanken wegen der Uhrzeit machte.

„Harry?", hörte er Charlies Stimme. „Falls du Ron haben möchtest, der ist mit den anderen vor ein paar Minuten per Portschlüssel abgereist." Ron war mit Angelina und seinen Eltern über Silvester in Rumänien gewesen.

„Nein, ich wollte eigentlich dich sprechen."

„Mich? Was für eine Ehre", scherzte Charlie. „Lass mich raten: Es geht um einen Drachen!"

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Harry verdutzt wissen.

„Warum sonst solltest du mich um diese Uhrzeit anflohen?"

Es war Harry ein wenig unangenehm, aber Charlie lag völlig richtig. Mit ihm war er, auch wenn er ihn gut leiden konnte, allein schon wegen der räumlichen Distanz nicht so eng befreundet wie mit Rons anderen Brüdern.

„Ja, stimmt. Vielleicht können wir uns ja noch mal vor Juni mit Ginny sehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir am Tag unserer Hochzeit viel Zeit finden werden, Charlie."

„Ich werde im März bei meinen Eltern sein. Bill und Fleur kommen auch, Harry, da können wir uns sehen. Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Es geht um Knucker. Ich brauche Schuppen von diesem Drachen."

Er hörte Charlie auflachen. „Wie kommst du denn auf die? Die sind seit mehreren Jahrhunderten ausgestorben!"

„Das kann nicht sein! Ich weiß, dass jemand die Schuppen vor zwanzig Jahren in einem Trank verwendet hat", versicherte Harry.

„Ich verstehe." Mit einem Male hatte Charlie ganz ernst geklungen. „Es tauchen tatsächlich immer wieder Schuppen von diesen Drachen auf, aber glaube mir, Harry, die Tiere sind tot – leider." Man konnte heraushören, dass es Charlie als Drachenliebhaber in der Seele wehtat, solche Exemplare nicht mehr in natura sehen zu können. „Ich kann dir aber einen Tipp geben."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte Harry neugierig.

„Die Schuppen verwesen kaum, haben eine extrem lange Haltbarkeit. Wenn es diese Wasserdrachen nicht mehr gibt, wer könnte dann trotzdem an ihre Schuppen herankommen?"

Harry überlegte. Er stellte sich vor, wie ein Wasserdrache in einer dieser tiefen Unterwasserhöhlen starb oder einfach tot auf den Boden des Sees sank. Die Antwort war leicht, das fühlte Harry. Mit einem Male fand er sich in Gedanken im großen See wieder und nur kurz, weil er auch Cedric vor seinem inneren Auge erblickte, fühlte er eine tiefe Trauer, doch dann…

„Natürlich!", brach es aus Harry heraus. „Die Wassermenschen!"

„Richtig, die handeln damit. Wenn jemand Schuppen von einem Knucker hat, dann sind es mit Sicherheit die Wassermenschen. Wenn du welche haben willst, musst du nur einen Weg finden, dich mit Ihnen zu verständigen", erklärte Charlie.

„Das werde ich irgendwie hinbekommen. Danke Charlie! Ach, du hast keine Schuppen oder?"

„Nein, aber ich würde gern eine haben; als Andenken an eine der ausgestorbenen Arten", sagte der Drachenfreund.

„Ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten. Vielen Dank nochmal und gute Nacht, Charlie."

„Dir auch und lass mich wissen, ob du Erfolg hattest", sagte Charlie verabschiedend, bevor sein Kopf aus dem Feuer verschwand.

„Was war das denn eben?", hörte er Ginny hinter sich fragen, die eben erst von Pomona und Neville zurückgekommen war.

Nachdem Harry sich umgedreht hatte, erklärte er: „Ich habe deinen Bruder Charlie angefloht."

„Wegen Knucker-Schuppen?" Harry nickte, woraufhin Ginny fragte: „Sagst du mir auch, wofür die gut sein sollen?"

„Hermine braucht sie. Remus und ich helfen ihr. Ach ja, wir gehen morgen in die Winkelgasse und wenn du mitkommen möchtest…?" Er kam auf sie zu und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Werdet ihr da morgen nur nach irgendwelchen komischen Dingen Ausschau halten oder geht ihr auch in Läden, die mich interessieren könnten?", fragte sie mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln, denn sie schien die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

„Ich glaube, das Erste trifft wohl zu. Tut mir Leid, Ginny, aber ich habe versprochen, dass ich Hermine helfe und…"

„Ist doch in Ordnung. Ich komme trotzdem mit; ich muss Fred und George einfach erzählen, wie toll ihre Feuerwerkskörper waren! Außerdem wollte ich mir bei Flourish und Blotts ein Buch kaufen", beruhigte Ginny ihn.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen erstellten Remus und Hermine bei Harry und Ginny erst eine Liste mit den Zutaten und sie überlegten sich Antworten, falls einer der Verkäufer fragen sollte, wozu sie bestimmte Pflanzen benötigen würden. Hermine erklärte, dass man in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse bestimmt einige Zutaten bekommen würde, andere auch in dem Laden für Pflanzen und Trankzutaten, „Phantasmplantare", in welchem sie jetzt schon zweimal gewesen war. Mr. Heed kannte sie bereits und würde ihr sicherlich auch Auskünfte über die fragwürdigen Zutaten geben.

Kaum waren sie per Apparation in der Winkelgasse angelangt verabschiedete sich Ginny auch schon und machte sich auf den Weg in den Bücherladen. „Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden beim Eissalon und wenn ihr dann noch nicht da seid", fügte Ginny gut gelaunt hinzu, „dann genehmige ich mir noch eine Stunde."

„Gut", sagte Harry und winkte ihr nach. An Hermine und Remus gewandt fragte er: „Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?"

„Wir könnten uns aufteilen. Einer geht in die Apotheke…"

Hermines Vorschlag wurde von einem lächelnden Remus unterbrochen. „Wir haben jetzt zwei Stunden! Wenn wir uns aufteilen, dann sind wir so schnell fertig, dass wir noch eineinhalb Stunden auf Ginny warten dürfen."

„Remus hat Recht, Hermine. Lass uns das alles zusammen machen! Also auf in die Apotheke." Harry wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern marschierte einfach los.

„Na gut", stimmte Hermine zu.

Höflich hielt Harry ihr die Tür der Apotheke auf, so dass erst Hermine und dann Remus eintraten. Drinnen roch es nach verschiedenen Kräutern, einige Gerüche waren sehr aufdringlich, andere süßlich, aber am durchdringendsten war der Gestank von einem Sud, der hinter der Theke im Arbeitsbereich des Apothekers in einem kleinen Kessel köchelte. Harry verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Nase.

„Kunden! Hab ich mich doch nicht verhört", sagte eine ältere Dame in einer Ecke des Ladens freundlich. Zuvor hatte man sie gar nicht sehen können, weil ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung genauso schneeweiß waren wie gestapelten die Säcke, vor denen sie saß, um ihnen etwas zu entnehmen. Die kleine Schaufel in den Sack fallen lassend erhob sich die Dame. Man hörte es laut knacken, woraufhin die Heilerin in Hermine beinahe der Versuchung erlag, der Frau die Kniescheiben untersuchen zu wollen.

„Guten Tag", grüßten alle drei fast zeitgleich.

Auf ihre Kunden langsam zuhumpelnd fragte die alte Dame: „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Wir haben hier eine Liste mit Zutaten, die teilweise recht selten sind und wir wollten wissen, ob wir die bei Ihnen erwerben können." Hermine hielt ihr die Liste hin, die die Apothekerin das erste Mal nicht greifen konnte, weil sie offensichtlich schwer sehen konnte. Hermine ahnte, dass die Frau die hundert Jahre längst überschritten haben musste.

„Dann werden wir mal sehen", murmelte die betagte Frau, die sich ihre Halbmondbrille zurechtrückte – Harry fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob er im hohen Alter auch mal so eine tragen würde – und die Liste beäugte.

Während die Apothekerin die Liste studierte, sah Hermine sich aus lauter Verlegenheit im Laden um. Die Regale reichten bis unter die Decke und waren voll gestopft mit kleinen Töpfchen, Schälchen und Gläschen – ganz unten auf dem Boden standen die hüfthohen Töpfe, Schalen und Gläser, ähnlich wie in Severus' Büro und in seinem Labor. Sie betrachtete versiegelte Ampullen, birnenförmige Phiolen, verschieden große Messkolben, Behälter aus Holz, Metall oder Emaille und in ihrem Innern wusste sie, welche Zutaten in welchen Gefäßen aufbewahrt wurden. Flubberwürmer sollte man im Glas aufbewahren, Phönixtränen in luftdichten Ampullen, damit sie nicht verdunsteten und getrocknete Affodillwurzeln waren in atmungsaktiven Holzbehältern am besten aufgehoben – zusammen mit einem Billywig-Stachel, damit Ungeziefer fern bleiben würde, weil sie diese magischen Insekten fürchteten.

„Hermine!", sagte Harry, weswegen sie sich umdrehte.

„Ich sagte", begann die Apothekerin erneut, „dass ich nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zutaten auf Lager habe. Ein paar könnte ich bestellen, aber es kann sehr lange dauern." Das Sprechen strengte die Dame sehr an.

„Wir würden dann gern das mitnehmen, das Sie auf Lager haben", antwortete Hermine, der es unangenehm war, so weit weg mit ihren Gedanken gewesen zu sein.

Es war nervenaufreibend, wie lange die alte Dame dazu benötigte, alle Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. Andererseits hatte Hermine deswegen etwas Zeit, sich den Laden noch genauer zu betrachten. Durch eine offen stehende Tür konnte sie ins Lager schauen, welches sehr geräumig wirkte. Ganz hinten machte sie eine weitere Tür aus, deren dahinter liegender Raum sich vor ihr verbarg. Überall an den Wänden hingen Löffel aus verschiedenen Metallen, auch welche aus Gold. In einer Ecke, sehr eingestaubt und voller Spinnweben, befand sich ein Standmörser mit einem massiven Stößel so groß wie ein kleines Ruder.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte die Apothekerin, „wenn es etwas dauert." Es war der Frau sichtlich unangenehm, nicht mehr so gut bei Fuß zu sein. Darüber hinaus lief sie leicht gebeugt und sie schien Schmerzen in den Knien zu haben. Sie besorgte alles per Hand, nichts mit dem Zauberstab und Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie Severus ihr einmal gesagt hatte, sie sollte sich gleich angewöhnen, ihre Zutaten auf altmodische Weise an den Tisch zu holen, um Unfälle zu vermeiden.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?", bot Hermine an.

„Das wäre nett. Die Beeren des schwarzen Nachtschattens finden Sie…" Hermine griff selbstsicher in ein Regal und zog einen undurchsichtigen, nicht beschrifteten Behälter aus Metall hinaus. Die Apothekerin schaute verblüfft drein. „Woher wissen Sie…?"

„Was? Dass die Beeren hier drin sind? Das ist der einzige Behälter aus Bronze zwischen den ganzen anderen Beeren", erklärte sie, als wäre das die logischste Sache der Welt, denn die gesuchten Beeren sollte man nicht dem Sonnenlicht aussetzen. Die ältere Dame lächelte gutmütig.

Mit Hermines Hilfe waren die Zutaten viel schneller zusammengesucht, so dass die Apothekerin sich nun daran machte, die Waren zu verpacken. Zunächst zögerte Hermine, doch sie fragte, ob sie auch hier helfen könnte und die Dame ließ sie daraufhin sofort hinter den Tresen kommen. Die verschiedenen Zutaten wickelten sie gemeinsam in Papier oder füllten sie in kleine Wegwerfbehälter, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und ein Kunde mittleren Alters eintrat.

„Ich brauche unbedingt Stachelschwein-Pastillen, Gretchen", sagte der Mann vertraut klingend.

„Sag mir nicht, dass Winfrid wieder Furunkel hat." Den Kopf schüttelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Ich sag dir, das kommt von dem vielen Süßen, das er isst."

„Ich kann es ihm nicht verbieten", nörgelte der Herr, der möglicherweise von einem zuckerkranken Verwandten oder Freund sprach, vermutete Hermine, denn Diabetiker waren für Furunkel recht anfällig.

Sich umsehend fand Hermine die Pastillen und reichte das Glas der älteren Dame, was die und auch der Kunde mit einem verwunderten Lächeln kommentierten. Während die Apothekerin den Herrn bediente, packte Hermine ihre eigenen Waren weiter ein, so dass sie durch Zufall in dem Moment fertig geworden war, als der Kunde den Laden wieder verließ.

Wieder den privaten Bereich des Tresens verlassend wartete Hermine zusammen mit Remus und Harry darauf, bezahlen zu können, was leider auch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nahm, denn Hermine musste die Dame daran erinnern, wie viel von welcher Zutat sich in welchem Päckchen befand.

„So, das macht dann 262 Galleonen", sagte die ältere Dame und allen dreien entgleisten bei dem hohen Preis gleichzeitig die Gesichtszüge. „Machen wir 250 draus, weil sie so hilfsbereite Kunden waren."

„Ich hab gar nicht so viel bei mir", gestand Hermine.

Helfend sprang Harry ein. „Kein Problem! Wenn Sie kurz warten würden? Ich bin mal eben bei Gringotts."

Zehn Minuten später waren die Zutaten bezahlt. Noch immer war Hermine ein wenig über den Preis schockiert und sie fragte sich, was die andere Hälfte der noch fehlenden Zutaten wohl kosten würde, als sie die Tür von außen ins Schloss zog und auf ein Schild starrte, auf dem in großen Buchstaben geschrieben stand „Neuer Inhaber wegen Geschäftsaufgabe gesucht". Vorhin hatte sie das Schild gar nicht bemerkt, weil Harry ihr die Tür aufgehalten hatte.

„Hermine?", fragte Remus, so dass sie ihren Blick von dem Schild abwandte und sie sich wieder dem Tagesplan widmete. Der Text des Schildes hatte sich in ihren Hinterkopf eingebrannt.

„Gehen wir zu Phantasmplantare. Ich hoffe, dass Mr. Heed da ist." Sie ging vor und wies den Weg.

„Ich bin mal kurz bei Fred und George und hole mir eine Gummischlange oder auch zwei", informierte Harry, der gleich darauf verschwand und nach nur dreißig Sekunden – Rekordzeit – wieder zurückkam, denn in der Regel konnte man sich von den Zwillingen nur schwer losreißen.

Mr. Heed war tatsächlich vor Ort und er erkannte Hermine wieder.

„Ah, guten Tag, junge Dame. Ich hoffe doch, Sie bringen das Geschenk für den Professor nicht zurück?", fragte er scherzend.

„Nein", erwiderte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Wir würden gern bestimmte Dinge kaufen. Viele sind nicht sehr geläufig und einige… Na ja, einige könnten vielleicht einen falschen Eindruck erwecken."

Mr. Heeds Gesichtszüge wurden sehr ernst. „Von welchen Dingen sprechen wir? Schwarzmagisches gibt es bei mir nicht!"

„Warten Sie doch ab. Hier, sehen Sie."

Sie reichte ihm ihre Liste, auf der die eben erworbenen Zutaten schon gestrichen waren, doch auch die überflog Mr. Heed, bevor er die Stirn runzelte und murmelte: „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade ein Déjà-vu." Er tippte auf einen Punkt auf der Liste. Von oben herab sagte er schroff: „Von dem Gespenstischen Steinregen sollten Sie wirklich die Finger lassen, sonst fallen Sie Ihnen ab. Ist einem meiner Händler damals passiert! Warum wollen Sie den überhaupt haben?"

Erbost über seinen Tonfall konterte Hermine: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich vor Ihnen rechtfertigen muss."

„Sie wissen genau wie ich, dass mit den Früchten überwiegend schwarzmagische Tränke hergestellt werden und Sie wissen auch, dass das nicht erlaubt ist. Ich bin drauf und dran, Sie bei der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille zu melden!" Mr. Heed schien sehr empört. „Ich bin schon einmal von einem meiner Kunden angeschwärzt worden, weil ich fragwürdige Zutaten besorgt habe und das wird nicht noch einmal geschehen!"

„Mr. Heed", beschwichtige Remus allein mit dem gütigen Klang seiner Stimme. „Wir arbeiten zusammen an einem Projekt." Er deutete auch auf Harry, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Miss Granger hier", er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, „ist Heilerin. Sie hat im Mungos mit Bestnoten abgeschnitten." Mr. Heed hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. „Sie wird demnächst auch ihren Meister in Zaubertränken absolvieren und darüber hinaus in zwei Monaten bei der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' eine Neuheit vorstellen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Mr. Heed begeistert, dessen Laune sich mit einem Male um 180 Grad gewendet hatte. „Ich werde die Tagung auch besuchen! Verraten Sie mir etwas über Ihre Neuheit?"

„Ich", Hermine war verlegen, „nein, ich denke, ich sollte im Vorfeld besser nichts darüber sagen."

„Oh, das verstehe ich nur zu gut. Ein guter Freund – ein ehemaliger guter Freund – hatte mir einmal die Arbeit von mehreren Jahren gestohlen und dafür das Patent beim Ministerium angemeldet, was ich schon viel früher hätte machen sollen. Haben Sie das schon getan? Wenn nicht, dann rate ich Ihnen, so schnell wie…"

„Das ist schon erledigt, Mr. Heed", versicherte Hermine freundlich.

„Gut, dann werde ich mal sehen, inwiefern ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann."

Erneut ging Mr. Heed die Liste durch und murmelte bei jeder Zutat einen Namen, wahrscheinlich den Namen eines Händlers oder Bekannten, von dem er diese Zutaten besorgen könnte. Nur bei zweien sog er Luft durch die Zähne ein und sagte leise zu sich selbst: „Au, das wird schwierig."

Nach einer ganzen Weile blickte er auf und sagte selbstsicher: „Das wird kostspielig."

Betreten blickte Hermine zu Harry hinüber, der einmal nickte und ihr auch verbal die Gewissheit gab: „Ich habe genug abgehoben."

Sie schenkte ihm ein dankendes Lächeln, bevor sie sich an Mr. Heed wandte und fragte: „Haben Sie alles?"

„Was ich nicht habe, beschaffe ich schnell über den Kamin. Nur zwei Zutaten müssten Sie selbst besorgen. Ich kenne da einen Händler, von dem ich weiß, dass er sie haben wird, aber ich kaufe schon seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihm. Er nimmt Wucherpreise und zieht einen bei jeder Gelegenheit über den Tisch. Die Adresse gebe ich Ihnen gern, aber sagen Sie bloß nicht, dass ich Sie schicke!"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „das werden wir bestimmt nicht."

Es war eine Adresse aus Frankreich, die Mr. Heed ihr gegeben hatte. Hermine hatte nicht gehört, wie viel Harry für die Zutaten hatte bezahlen müssen, aber sie ahnte, dass es nicht wenig gewesen war, weil er ihr, nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten, schmunzelnd nahe legte: „Damit rettest du gefälligst seine Seele, Hermine, hast du verstanden?"

„Ich tu mein Bestes", antwortete sie grinsend.

Remus trug bereits die Papiertüte aus der Apotheke, während Harry nun die von Phantasmplantare unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Ginny, die sie im Eissalon trafen, der trotz des kühlen Wetters gut gefüllt war, trug eine Tasche in der Hand, in der ihre Brüder ihr wahrscheinlich einige interessante Dinge mitgegeben hatten.

„Sag mal, Harry", begann Hermine, „weißt du, ob Bill und Fleur jetzt noch bei ihren Eltern in Frankreich sind?"

Es war Ginny, die antwortete: „Ja, sie kommen in zwei Tagen zurück."

„Dann werde ich sie anflohen. Vielleicht können sie mir die beiden Zutaten noch schnell besorgen und mitbringen."

„Was fehlt noch? Der Gespenstische Steinregen und die Leuchtorgane von dem Drachenfisch?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, und die Schuppen von dem Knucker", vervollständigte Hermine, „aber du hattest ja gesagt, dass Charlie dir einen Tipp gegeben hätte."

„Ich werde es versuchen", bestätigte Harry zuversichtlich, „und wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte, mit den Wassermenschen in Kontakt zu treten, dann werde ich wohl Albus fragen müssen."

Verwundert wollte Remus wissen: „Warum fragst du ihn nicht gleich?"

„Weil es Dinge gibt, die ich allein meistern möchte. Was soll's? Wenn ich es nicht hinbekomme, dann gehe ich hoch in sein Büro und bitte ihn drum. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde dabei viel Zeit draufgehen."

In seinem Vorhaben bestärkte Hermine ihn, so dass er sich, nachdem sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten, von den dreien trennte, um zum großen See zu gehen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es nicht allzu schwer sein würde, mit Wassermenschen zu kommunizieren. Man könnte sich mit Händen und Füßen verständlich machen – Gabrielle machte es heute manchmal noch so, denn sehr gut beherrschte sie die Sprache ihres Schwagers noch nicht.

Am großen See angelangt hielt Harry es plötzlich nicht mehr für so möglich, mit den Wassermenschen zu reden, denn der See war mit einer Eisschicht überzogen. Nur hier und da klaffte ein Loch, meist am Ufer, doch das könnte reichen, beruhigte sich Harry. Als er sich einem dieser Löcher näherte, da überlegte er bereits, wie er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Er könnte mit einer Hand wiederholt auf das Wasser schlagen, so wie er es einmal in einer der unzähligen Sendungen gesehen hatte, die Dudley sich immer angeschaut hatte, doch damit hatten die Trainer keine Wassermenschen gerufen, sondern Delfine. Für einen Augenblick kam ihm der absurde Gedanke, Wassermenschen könnten womöglich Winterschlaf halten. Sich selbst verlachend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er kniete an dem Loch nieder und zögerte er einen Moment, doch letztendlich machte er das, was ihm logisch schien – er schlug aufs Wasser. Kurzzeitig hielt er inne, bis er erneut auf die Oberfläche schlug, einmal sogar so stark, dass er sich im Gesicht nass spritzte.

Nach einer Weile glaubte er, etwas im Wasser sehen zu können; etwas, das sich sehr schnell bewegte. Wieder und wieder schlug er auf das Wasser und jedes Mal sah er kurz, nachdem er seine Hand weggenommen hatte, unter den Wellen, die er verursacht hatte, einen Schatten, der lebendig schien.

Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, als ein großer Tentakel aus dem Wasser schoss und ihn umstieß. Gleich darauf wurde er vorsichtig von Saugnäpfen befühlt.

„Wäh", machte Harry, als er den Tentakel abwehrte – nicht grob, sondern nur von sich stieß wie einen Hund, der einen ansprang. „Nicht doch du! Dich meine ich nicht." Harry tätschelte den Tentakel, bevor er das Wort an den Krake richtete und nicht sehr ernst gemeint fragte: „Du kannst nicht einen von den Wassermenschen für mich holen oder?" Der Tentakel machte sich noch einmal lang, um sich kurz, aber kräftig, an Harrys Wange festzusaugen, bevor er in Windeseile wieder im Wasser verschwand. „Na toll", sagte Harry angeekelt, als er sich mit den Fingern über die Wange fuhr.

Aufgeben wollte er noch nicht, weswegen er erneut auf das Wasser schlug, diesmal viel aggressiver. Die Geräusche, die er verursachte, musste man unter Wasser gut hören können und er wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn auch hörten, aber sie kamen nicht zu ihm hinauf. In der Unterwasserwelt war ein „Harry Potter" kein Grund, um alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke, weswegen er erst recht weitermachen wollte. Es musste einige unter ihnen geben, die ihn kannten; die ihn damals beim Trimagischen Turnier gesehen hatten, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, nicht nur Ron zu befreien.

Wie lang er schon versuchte, einen Wassermenschen an die Oberfläche zu locken, konnte Harry nicht genau sagen, aber da seine Hand durch die Kälte schon völlig gefühllos war, musste er schon eine ganze Weile hier hocken. Sollte jemand vom Schloss hinunterblicken und das Szenario beobachten, dann würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn gleich einige freundliche Medi-Magier vom Mungos kommen würden, die ihn mitnehmen wollten.

Es war zwecklos, dachte Harry. Er müsste, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, Albus um Hilfe bitten, weil er selbst diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigen konnte. Albus konnte die Sprache der Wassermenschen, zumindest jener Wassermenschen, die in diesem See lebten, denn es gab viele verschiedene Arten, deren Aussehen und Sprache sehr voneinander abwichen.

Seufzend wandte er sich zum Gehen ab, da hörte er hinter sich plötzlich ein Klack-Geräusch. Langsam drehte er sich um und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte nicht zu erschrecken, zuckte er beim Anblick des grünhäutigen und nicht sehr hübsch anzusehenden Wesens zusammen; auch, weil er den auf ihn gerichteten Speer schwerlich ignorieren konnte.

„Hallo", grüßte Harry eingeschüchtert und rang sich derweil ein Lächeln ab. Als der Wassermensch seine Zähne fletschte, da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass viele Lebewesen das Zeigen von Zähnen als Drohgebärde verstanden, so vielleicht auch die Wassermenschen. Ohne freundlich zu lächeln kam er einen Schritt näher, so dass er nun dem Speer sehr nahe war, um zu zeigen, dass seine Absichten friedlicher Natur waren.

Sich niederkniend sagte Harry: „Verstehst du mich?"

Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge war die Antwort, gefolgt von einem gurgelnden Geräusch, was Harry als „Nein" deutete. Er war ganz froh, dass der Wassermensch nicht versuchte, in dessen Sprache mit ihm zu reden, denn die Laute dieser Wesen waren an Land unerträglich anzuhören.

„Knucker", sagte Harry sehr knapp und der Wassermensch legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Er verstand nicht. „Ähm, wie sag ich es am besten?", fragte Harry sich selbst, während er eine Hand durch sein wirren Haar fuhr. „Schuppen!" Doch auch mit diesem Wort erreichte er nichts. Leise fluchend setzte er sich auf einen Stein in der Nähe, um nachzudenken, doch da spürte er etwas in seiner Gesäßtasche. „Ja, natürlich!" Die Zeichnung von dem Knucker, die er gestern Abend aus einem Buch kopiert hatte, trug er noch bei sich.

Das Pergament entfaltend näherte er sich erneut dem Wassermensch, dessen Speer nicht mehr bedrohlich auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Hier", sagte Harry nur deswegen, weil er die akustische Untermalung für sich benötigte. Er zeigte dem Wassermenschen die Zeichnung und deutete auf den Körper des Drachens, besonders auf eine Stelle, in der man mit Halbbögen einige Schuppen angedeutet hatte. Der Wassermensch betrachtete die Zeichnung sehr genau, blickte danach Harry an und nickte einmal, bevor er verschwand.

„Er hat es verstanden!" Das Gefühl, das sich in Harry ausbreitete, war unbeschreiblich. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ihm das gelingen würde und doch hatte er es geschafft. Hermine würde stolz auf ihn sein. Zwar hatte er keinen Drachen getötet, aber immerhin die Schuppen eines ausgestorbenen Tieres besorgen können.

Der Wassermensch kam wenige Minuten später in Begleitung zurück. In seiner Hand befanden sich drei weiß glitzernde Gegenstände von der Größe einer halbierten Schokofroschkarte, die zwischen dessen Fingern fast unmerklich hindurchblitzten. Den Speer hielt nun der andere Wassermensch. Sich vor das grüne Wesen kniend, welches halb aus dem Wasser ragte, sah er dabei zu, wie die Hand mit Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Fingern sich öffnete und die ersehnten Schuppen des Knuckers präsentierte.

Bis über beide Ohren grinsend wollte Harry gerade zugreifen, da schloss sich die Hand blitzschnell und die andere wurde gehoben, die mit der Handfläche nach oben zeigte und eine fordernde Geste machte.

„Natürlich, du willst etwas im Tausch haben." Harry nickte und überlegte bereits, was er anbieten könnte. Er tastete seine Jackentaschen ab, aber er hatte nichts bei sich, was den Wassermenschen interessieren könnte, es sei denn, er mochte Gummischlangen – eine davon hatte er aus dem Laden der Zwillinge noch bei sich; als „Wegzehrung", wie er es Hermine vorhin erklärt hatte.

Harry hielt in einer wartenden Geste einen Zeigefinger nach oben, nickte noch einmal und rannte dann zum Schloss. In seinem Kopf malte er sich bereits passende Tauschgegenstände aus, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen, was für so seltene Knucker-Schuppen wirklich angemessen wäre, denn er hatte keinesfalls vor, die Wassermenschen übers Ohr hauen. Sie waren nicht dumm und würden sich ihm nie wieder zeigen, sollte er mit wertlosen Glasperlen zurückkommen. Es musste was Seltenes sein, etwas, dass sie bestimmt nicht hatten. Seine Gedanken führten ihn weg von Drachen und hin zu Schlangen – genau genommen zu einer Riesenschlange.

„Basilisken-Schuppen", rief Harry triumphierend.

Das Gemälde neben ihm an der Wand fragte verdattert: „Was bitte?"

Der Weg in die Kammer wäre viel zu mühselig und zeitaufwändig, weswegen er mit dem Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens die Kerker ansteuerte, um sich an Severus' privaten Vorräten zu bedienen, denn was Hermine konnte, konnte er schon lange. Er würde als Wiedergutmachung nochmal in die Kammer gehen und so viele Schuppen von dem Basilisken holen, wie Severus es wollte, doch jetzt musste er erst einmal die ausleihen, die sein Kollege mitgenommen hatte. Sicherlich könnte er auch Severus fragen, ob er die Schuppen haben könnte, doch der würde Erklärungen fordern, die Harry geben musste und wenn Severus erfahren sollte, dass alles nur darauf hinauslief, eine Zutat für „Der Ewige See" zu erlangen, würde Harry nichts bekommen.

Die Tür zur Vorratskammer war nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich weil Ferien waren und Severus mit keinen Dieben rechnete. Mit dreien der sechs Schuppen, die so groß wie eine Hand waren, rannte er zurück zum See.

Die Wassermenschen konnte er nicht sehen und er hoffte innig, dass er sie nicht zu lange hat warten lassen, sie vielleicht sogar verärgert hatte, weil sie nicht verstanden hatten, dass er etwas für sie holte. Kaum hatte er das Loch im Eis erreicht, da tauchten die beiden bereits auf. Der eine, mit dem Harry schon ganz zu Anfang kommuniziert hatte, öffnete erneut seine Handfläche und hielt ihm die drei weißen Schuppen entgegen, während Harry ihm die drei großen Basiliskenschuppen im Austausch anbot.

Der Wassermensch hielt inne und blickte mit erkennbarem Erstaunen auf die riesigen Schuppen in Harrys Händen. Als er die Hand mit den Knucker-Schuppen wieder zurückzog, da ahnte Harry Böses. Er hoffte nicht, dass sein Tauschangebot eine Beleidigung wäre und beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie der Wassermensch dem anderen etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, der daraufhin im Wasser verschwand.

„Nicht zufrieden, was?", fragte Harry enttäuscht, doch er wusste, dass sein feuchtes Gegenüber seine Worte nur als eine Folge komischer Geräusche wahrnehmen musste, so wie Harry auch deren Sprache wahrnahm.

Der Wassermensch kam zurück und überreichte dem anderen einen prallen Sack, den der wiederum Harry übergab. Nachdem er den Sack entgegengenommen hatte, gab er wie in einem Ritual die drei Basiliskenschuppen an den Wassermenschen, der sich nach besiegeltem Tauschhandel einmal verbeugte, bevor beide untertauchten.

Der prall gefüllte Sack enthielt zu Harrys Überraschung ausschließlich Knucker-Schuppen; sehr viele Knucker-Schuppen! Genügend, um Charlie ein dickes Dankeschön nach Rumänien zu schicken. Die Zutat von dem Basilisk schien von so hohem Wert zu sein, dass der Wassermensch einen entsprechenden Gegenwert hatte anbieten wollen. Wassermenschen waren fair, das hatte er damals schon gehört, doch jetzt hatte er es selbst erfahren dürfen.

Freudestrahlend und wegen der Kälte ein wenig bibbernd ging er mit dem Sack in der Hand zurück ins Schloss, doch im vierten Stock traf er weder auf Hermine noch auf Remus.

Beide befanden sich in den Kerkern, denn Hermine braute den dritten Wolfsbanntrank und Remus sah dabei zu, sehr zum Leidwesen des Zaubertränkemeisters, der in dessen Anwesenheit äußerst befangen schien.

„Ich bin wirklich mal gespannt, ob Harry es alleine schafft", sagte Hermine zu Remus, während sie die letzte Zutat in den Kessel warf und in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge umrührte. Ihr war bewusst, dass Severus, der sich einen Tisch weiter mit seiner eigenen Forschung befasste, jedes Wort ihrer Unterhaltung mit Remus aufmerksam verfolgte, auch wenn er auffallend beschäftigt wirkte.

„Warum sollte er es nicht schaffen? Ich traue ihm das zu." Remus beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Hermine das Vanillearoma in den Kessel tropfen ließ. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns morgen und übermorgen treffen können, Hermine. Ich werde nach dem heutigen Abend sehr…"

Er suchte nach einem passenden Wort, doch das war gar nicht notwendig. Hermine wusste, denn er hatte es ihr einmal, als sie am Grimmauldplatz in der Küche beieinandergesessen hatten, in einer ruhigen Minute geschildert, wie schmerzhaft die durch den Wolfsbanntrank bewusst wahrgenommene Verwandlung in einen Werwolf war; von der Rückverwandlung gar nicht zu reden.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Morgen werde ich wenig machen und übermorgen", sie blickte zu einem in seinen Unterlagen wild blätternden Severus hinüber, „hat jemand Geburtstag." Mit seinen Bewegungen hielt Severus inne und es schien, als würde er mit sich kämpfen, nicht doch einmal kurz zu ihr hinüberzusehen. Sie grinste, denn das war der Beweis, der er jedes Wort wachen Ohren verfolgt hatte.

Den Trank in einen Kelch füllend reichte sie ihm Remus, der ihn in einem Zuge leerte.

„Ah", machte Remus am Ende, während er das Gesicht verzog. „Jetzt habe ich mir doch die Zunge verbrannt!"

„Hier, trink etwas Wasser hinterher", riet sie ihm, doch Severus hielt dagegen.

„Das empfehle ich nicht! Lupin sollte in der nächsten Viertelstunde nichts zu sich nehmen, aber das weiß er sicherlich."

„Ja, das hast du mir damals bereits erklärt", stimmte Remus zu.

„Was denn, nicht einmal einen Schluck Wasser?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Nicht einmal Wasser. Der Trank mag sich zwar jetzt bereits in seinem Magen befinden, aber alles, was er nun zu sich nehmen würde, könnte den Trank noch nachträglich verwässern; die Wirkung leicht abschwächen." Severus blickte auf und fügte hinzu: „Eine verbrannte Zunge wird heute Abend im Vergleich zu anderen Empfindungen wohl nicht sehr ins Gewicht fallen."

Wo Severus Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Hermine nickte und notierte sich diese Information im Hinterkopf. Sich gerade an Remus wendend kam sie nicht dazu, mit ihm zu sprechen, denn es klopfte.

„Ob das Harry sein wird?", wunderte sich Remus.

„Warum sollte er klopfen?" Hermine blickte zu Severus hinüber, denn es war sein Labor und er müsste den Gast empfangen.

Der blickte jedoch nur auf und blaffte: „Nun öffnen Sie schon!"

„Sirius?" Über das unerwartete Auftauchen seines Freundes freute sich Remus sehr, doch bei Severus sah das natürlich anders aus.

„Black, was tun Sie hier?", fuhr er seinen unerwünschten Gast an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder weg. Ich wollte nur Remus begleiten." Sirius lächelte breit.

„Mich begleiten?", wiederholte der Werwolf verdutzt.

„Ja, heute ist doch Vollmond!" Er schlug Remus auf die Schulter. „Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder zusammen, du weißt schon, durch den Wald streifen."

„Und Ihr Territorium markieren?", kam es nüchtern aus der hinteren Ecke des Labors von Severus.

Zum Tränkemeister hinüberblickend sagte Sirius: „Ja, vielleicht! Ich könnte – natürlich nur, wenn ich nett wäre – dir auch ein paar von den unzähligen Einhornhaaren mitbringen, die tief im Verbotenen Wald überall an den Sträuchern hängen und nur darauf warten, 'gepflückt' zu werden", stichelte Sirius.

„Wenn Sie die in der Schnauze tragen sollten, dann verzichte ich gern auf die durch Hundespeichel verunreinigten Haare." Schnaufend widmete sich Severus wieder seinen Unterlagen.

Es klopfte erneut und diesmal war es tatsächlich Harry, der wegen seiner feuchten Kleidung, dem zerzausten Haar – wirrer als sonst –, dem Schmutz auf dem Umhang und der gesunden Farbe auf den Wangen einen abgekämpften Eindruck machte, doch er lächelte zufrieden.

„Was hast du denn da an der Wange?", fragte Sirius mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wo?" Harry tastete sein Gesicht ab, fühlte jedoch nichts.

Nachdem Sirius sich genähert hatte, stellte er kichernd fest: „Das ist ein Knutschfleck!"

„Was? Kann nicht sein! Von wem denn?"

„Das wirst du uns sagen müssen", erwiderte Sirius frech schmunzelnd.

Plötzlich fiel es Harry wieder ein. „Ach so, nein, das war nur der Krake." Der Saugnapf musste ihm einen kleinen Bluterguss ähnlich einem Knutschfleck beschert haben.

Amüsiert bemerkte Severus: „Verehrer von Ihnen finden sich wohl in jeder Spezies wieder."

Wegen dieser Bemerkung kurz die Nase rümpfend hob Harry den Sack in seiner Hand und strahlte Hermine an.

„Nein, du es wirklich geschafft. Oh Harry, ich bin so stolz auf dich!", sprudelte es fröhlich aus Hermine hervor. Als sie den Sack entgegennahm und seine eiskalten Hände spürte, da sagte sie im mütterlich fürsorglichen Ton: „Himmel, du solltest jetzt wirklich ein heißes Bad nehmen!"

„Wäre es unangemessen darum zu bitten, sich wieder aus dem Labor zu entfernen?", brummte Severus. In erster Linie meinte er damit Remus und Sirius, aber auch Harry, weil der feuchte Spuren auf dem Boden hinterließ. Remus und sein bester Freund mussten kein zweites Mal dazu aufgefordert werden.

In der Heulenden Hütte, die Remus und Sirius über den Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide erreicht hatten, kamen Erinnerungen auf. Sirius war, nachdem er Ron damals die Ratte abgenommen hatte, nicht mehr hier gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Remus.

„Wir hätten ihn töten sollen", murmelte Sirius. Remus äußerte sich nicht dazu, denn innerlich stimmte er zu. Sie hätten Peters Leben ein Ende setzen sollen, bevor der entkommen konnte. „Wir hätten einiges damit aufgehalten."

„Vergiss es, Sirius, du kannst nichts an dem ändern, was geschehen ist."

„Aber er läuft noch frei herum!", zeterte Sirius. „Er hat es nicht verdient, am Leben zu sein."

Ein wenig irritiert sagte Remus: „Ich dachte, er wäre tot?"

„Da gehen die Meinungen wohl auseinander. Ich bin sicher, dass er es wieder irgendwie geschafft hat, diese verdammte Ratte."

„Lass es gut sein", beschwichtigte Remus seinen Freund, „denn wenn er leben sollte, dann ist das ein Leben in Angst. Jeder kennt sein Gesicht und seine Untaten. Er müsste sich Tag und Nacht verstecken oder nur noch in seiner Animagusform umherirren."

Sich an ein Gespräch erinnernd sagte Sirius: „Tonks hatte gesagt, er wäre tot."

Remus nickte. „Man hat seinen Stab gefunden, schon vor Jahren."

„Wenn ich ihn eines Tages in die Finger…"

Freundlich, aber dennoch bestimmend unterbrach Remus: „Bitte, lass uns nicht mehr von ihm reden. Er ist es nicht wert."

Sich wie üblich seiner Kleidung entledigend, weil er sie nicht im Prozess der Verwandlung zerreißen wollte, murmelte Remus bibbernd: „Ich hasse den Winter!"

„Hier." Sirius reinigte per Zauberspruch eine Decke, die er von dem zusammengebrochenen Bett gezogen hatte. „Wirf sie dir solange über."

Während sie auf Remus' Verwandlung warteten, unterhielten sich die beiden Männer ein wenig. Über alte Zeiten, aber auch über das Jetzt und Heute.

„Wie geht's Anne?"

„Gut", entgegnete Sirius knapp.

„Du bist doch noch immer nicht sauer, weil sie bei 'Stock und Hut' angefangen hat?"

Verzweifelt klingend erwiderte Sirius: „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das getan hat. Hat sie Angst, ich könnte nicht für sie sorgen?" Remus lachte auf, was Sirius mit einem bösen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm. Vielleicht, dachte Remus, hatte Annes Arbeitsaufnahme bei Sirius Komplexe und Unsicherheiten ausgelöst.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass endlich ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen ist und das gönnst du ihr nicht?", fragte Remus lächelnd.

Gerade wollte Sirius etwas erwidern, da fuhr Remus stöhnend unter seiner Decke zusammen.

„Geht's los?", fragte Sirius leise, obwohl er die Anzeichen zu deuten wusste.

Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen nickte Remus. Man konnte seine Zähne knirschen hören, was Sirius immer in den Ohren schmerzte. Es wurde durch die Krämpfe verursacht, die die Verwandlung begleiteten. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und Remus brach in Schweiß aus, was Sirius äußerlich so gelassen wie nur möglich beobachtete, denn kalt ließ ihn die Veränderung seines Freundes nie; schon damals nicht. Bemitleiden wollte er ihn nicht, doch es tat ihm in der Seele weh.

Mittlerweile atmete Remus schnaufend, sein ganzer Leib zitterte. Haare begannen aus jedem Teil der Haut zu sprießen und dann ertönte das fürchterlich laute Geräusch von knackenden Knochen, die in ungeheuerlicher Geschwindigkeit wuchsen und sich krümmten; den menschlichen Körper in die tierische Form zwangen. Remus hechelte bereits.

„Schrei ruhig. Du weiß, dass mir das nichts ausmacht", log Sirius ermutigend und Remus hielt nicht mehr zurück und schrie wie am Spieß.

Ganz in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte kam ein Mann in die Drei Besen gerannt. Als Rosmerta und all die anderen Gäste aufblickten, sahen sie den Bürgermeister höchst persönlich, der kreidebleich im Gesicht schien.

„In der Heulenden Hütte spukt es wieder!", sagte er ganz außer Atem.

Viele der Gäste, auch Rosmerta selbst, gingen vor die Tür und lauschten. Unmenschliche Laute wurden durch den beißend kalten Wind an ihr Ohr getragen.

„Das war schon lange nicht mehr", sagte einer der Gäste.

Ein anderer stimmte zu und vermutete laut: „Das sind bestimmt keine Geister, das weiß ich; habe immerhin selbst einen Zuhause."

Die Besitzerin von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat hielt sich eine Hand an ans Herz und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Das sind Dämonen!"

Alle atmeten erschrocken ein, denn vor solchen Wesen, dass hatte man ihnen schon in der Kindheit eingetrichtert, musste man sich in Acht nehmen. Die Heulende Hütte war den hartgesottensten Bürgern unheimlich.

„Das hört sich scheußlich an", sagte jemand anderes mit Furcht in der Stimme.

Rosmerta verschränkte gelassen die Arme vor der Brust, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, bevor sie beiläufig klingend zu ihren Gästen sagte, derweil an den armen Remus denken musste, den sie sehr lieb gewonnen hatte: „Ja, Dämonen. Gehen wir besser wieder rein."

Ihre Gäste kamen der Aufforderung nach, während Rosmerta noch einen letzten Blick auf das alte Haus warf, aus dem die schmerzvollen Schreie drangen und sie wünschte sich, dass sie irgendwie helfen könnte, bevor sie sich ihrer Machtlosigkeit bewusst wurde und sich wieder in ihren Pub begab. Es gab keine Hilfe.

„Es ist gleich vorbei, Remus", sagte Sirius mit ruhiger Stimme, doch Remus konnte es gar nicht hören, so laut wie er winselte und schrie, manchmal auch schon jaulte, weil die Schnauze länger wurde und die langen Zähne durchs Zahnfleisch brachen. Tränen rannen über die bereits stark behaarten Wangen und Sirius musste sich sehr zusammennehmen. Er würde es ertragen; den Anblick und die grauenvolle Geräusche, die sich immer mehr wie die eines Tieres anhörten. An seinen Freund herantreten durfte er nicht, denn im Augenblick der Metamorphose war Remus nicht ganz Herr über seine Motorik und Sirius wollte es nicht riskieren, sich einen Prankenhieb einzufangen.

Sich einige Minuten später vor Remus niederkniend, der nun auf dem Boden kauerte und dabei wimmernde Laute von sich gab, sagte Sirius: „Jetzt ist's vorbei, Moony."

Der Werwolf würde noch einen Moment benötigen, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen. Sirius verwandelte sich noch nicht in Tatze, denn er müsste nachher erst die Tür öffnen, damit sie beide in den Wald stürmen könnten.

Etwas später blickte Moony auf; seine Atmung war schon ruhiger geworden.

„Besser?", fragte Sirius mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Moony erhob sich. Ein bejahendes Schnaufen war Antwort genug, so dass Sirius seinen Freund dazu aufforderte, ihm zu folgen.

Draußen angelangt sagte Sirius mit im Gesicht abgezeichneter Vorfreude: „Jetzt geht der Spaß los!"

Kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, da war es auch schon Tatze, der sich nun an der Seite von Moony befand und einmal auffordernd kläffte, bevor er den Weg einschlug und in Richtung Wald lief. Durch den Schnee konnte Tatze nicht ganz so schnell rennen, aber im Wald selbst lag er kaum noch, so dass sie, wie in alten Zeiten, ungebremst hetzen konnten und nebenbei ein paar Kiefernmarder aufschrecken.

Beinahe hatte Sirius es vergessen wie es war, den weichen Waldboden an seinen Pfoten zu spüren oder die vielen Tiere wittern zu können. Er hielt inne und schnupperte. Eine Zwergspitzmaus musste hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Neugierig hielt er seine Schnauze auf den Boden und trottete schnüffelnd bis hin zu einem Baum, aus dessen Wurzelwerk der aufgescheuchte Nager zu fliehen versuchte.

Moony war von einer kleinen Fledermaus abgelenkt, die sich mit zitternden Bewegungen an der Rinde eines riesigen Baumes hochzog. Während er nach oben blickte, sah er den Vollmond durch die Wipfel blitzen, doch Wehmut konnte nicht in ihm aufkommen, denn Tatze zwickte ihm spielerisch in die Hinterläufe und forderte zum Wettrennen auf.

Dem schwarzen Hund nachjagend rannten sie immer tiefer in den Wald, witterten immer mehr Tiere und auch Zentauren, vor denen sie keine Furcht zu haben brauchten. Mit heraushängender Zunge machten sie einiger Zeit an einem kleinen Teich halt, um sich zu erfrischen, bevor es diesmal Moony war, der Tatze schelmisch umstieß und davonrannte; der große Hund hinterher.

In dieser Nacht wurden ein paar schöne Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit aufgefrischt. Es war wie früher; genauso spannend, genauso vergnüglich – nur der Hirsch fehlte ihnen sehr.


	162. Sein schönstes Geschenk

Hi **Daniel**,

Humor und Spannung ist eine schöne Mischung :) Danke für dein Lob. Für Snape kann man nur beide Daumen drücken, aber Hermine und Harry haben schon immer die schwersten Hürden überwunden. Hermine als Apothekerin hätte schon was. Ihr Vater hatte sie ja während ihres Farbtrankexperiments gefragt, was aus ihrem Traum, der eigenen Apotheke, geworden war. Ihr Traum könnte in Erfüllung gehen. Eine Heilung gegen Lycanthropie wäre allerdings wohl nicht möglich, so etwas hatte Severus schon einmal angedeutet. Vielleicht versuchen sie es ja doch einfach mal? Appetitzügler für Ron wären natürlich eine Überlegung wert, allerdings spielt er Profi-Quidditch, da darf er in sich reinstopfen ;)

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Den Tag nach dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse nutzte Hermine, um sich noch einige Dinge aus den Akten des Ministeriums zu notieren. Sie durfte keine magischen Kopien der Schriften und Berichte anfertigen – das hatte sie mit einer Unterschrift versichern müssen – und daher war sie sehr glücklich über das Schreibfederset, das Severus ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie brauchte die Stellen, die sie interessierten, nur laut zu lesen und ihre Feder schrieb brav in ihrer eigenen Handschrift mit.

Mit Besuch hatte sie heute nicht gerechnet und sie konnte, nachdem es bei ihr geklopft hatte, nicht einmal ahnen, wer vor ihrer Tür stehen würde.

„Hermine", grüßte Valentinus mit einem Lächeln, welches sie womöglich zu blenden vermochte, wären seine Zähne nur noch wenige Nuancen heller.

„Oh." Damit ihr Gruß nicht auf diesen Ausdruck der Verwunderung beschränkt blieb, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: „Was für eine Überraschung."

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Erscheinung ließ sie schon etwas ahnen, denn unter dem Arm hatte er eine Mappe geklemmt.

„Sie wissen sicherlich noch", begann er freundlich, „dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben, das Knieselbuch zu lesen, welches ich verfasst habe. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie etwas finden, das Sie beanstanden würden, aber Ihre Meinung schätze ich sehr."

Valentinus blickte an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und ein seliger Gesichtsausdruck schlug sich bei ihm nieder, als er Fellini am Boden kauern sah, der gerade mit den Schnürsenkeln von Hermines Muggelschuhen spielte.

Versprechen dieser Art hatte sie noch nie zurückgenommen, auch wenn sie gerade jetzt bereute, ihm dieses Angebot unterbreitet zu haben. Eigentlich hatte sie das nur getan, um Severus vor Augen zu halten, dass man sich gegenseitig unterstützen sollte, sofern man dazu in der Lage war.

„Ich werde gleich heute noch anfangen, Valentinus", versicherte sie ihm.

„Darf ich kurz hineinkommen?"

Über seine Frage etwas irritiert stimmte sie unüberlegt zu und öffnete die Tür noch etwas weiter, woraufhin er elegant ins Wohnzimmer stolzierte. Die Mappe legte er auf den Tisch.

„Ihr Kniesel ist ganz prächtig gewachsen." Sich niederkniend nahm er mit einer Hand den Halbkniesel hoch und drückte ihn an seine Brust, während seine andere Hand das Fell kraulte. „Bei dem langen Fell wird man eines Tages die weißen Pfötchen gar nicht mehr sehen können", behauptete Valentinus und betrachtete dabei das wenige Weiß.

Nur auf das Äußere zu achten widerstrebte Hermine, so dass sie sagte: „Die Farbe oder Musterung eines Tieres ist mir nicht wichtig. Krummbein sah, wenn ich meinen damaligen Freund mal zitieren darf, 'aus wie ein aufgeplatztes Sofakissen'. Er hätte nie einen Wettbewerb gewinnen können."

„Oh, besuchen Sie ab und an etwa auch eine Kniesel-Show?"

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Valentinus überhaupt nicht begriffen, was sie damit ausgesagt hatte. Natürlich würde sie keine Kniesel-Shows besuchen, weil die Schönheit ihres Erachtens unwichtig war. Nun verstand sie aber auch, warum Severus ihn so gern auf den Arm nahm. Valentinus war so oberflächlich und unaufmerksam, dass er ein gefundenes Fressen für Menschen darstellte, die an ihm ihre Wortgewandtheit ausprobieren wollten. Es könnte durchaus Spaß machen, dachte sich Hermine, eine versteckte Anmerkung zu machen, um zu sehen, ob Valentinus sie auch so verstehen würde wie sie gemeint war.

Sie verkniff es sich, zweideutig zu werden oder ihn zu veralbern.

„Ich mag Kniesel-Shows nicht. Ich finde, solche Wettbewerbe haben viel zu wenig Substanz", antwortete sie anstelle einer sarkastischen Gemeinheit.

„Schade, ich mag solche Shows. Es gibt da einige Prachtexemplare auf der Welt. Mit meinen Tierchen habe ich auch ab und an einen Preis gewonnen, aber darüber werden Sie ja noch lesen, wenn Sie mein Buch erst einmal begonnen haben."

Nur einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob Valentinus sich alte Zeitschriften der Hexenwoche zum Vorbild nahm, um das breite Lächeln zu üben, so dass man immer wieder an Lockhart denken musste.

Unaufgefordert setzte sich ihr Gast auf die Couch. Die Gelegenheit nutzte Fellini, von seinem Schoß zu springen und sich vor den aufdringlichen Händen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz", sagte er freundlich, während er mit der flachen Hand über das Polster neben sich strich. Nur widerwillig kam sie seiner Bitte nach, setzte sich jedoch nicht direkt neben ihn. „Wegen des Buches…", er griff nach dem Manuskript und rutschte gleich darauf näher an Hermine heran. „Ich würde mich natürlich gern zu einer kleinen Widmung hinreißen lassen, wo Sie mir doch so willig Ihre Hilfe angeboten haben", schmeichelte er.

Aus seinem Munde mochte Hermine das Wort „willig" überhaupt nicht. Entweder war es Absicht gewesen oder Valentinus hatte nur nicht auf seinen Tonfall geachtet, denn der schien sehr anzüglich.

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Valentinus. Ich mache das auch so. Mit wie vielen Seiten habe ich zu rechnen?"

„Es sind etwas über 170", erwiderte er, woraufhin sie erleichtert ausatmete, was er nicht zu bemerken schien. Zum Glück, dachte Hermine, war sein Werk nicht sehr umfangreich.

Er drückte ihr das Manuskript in Hand und diesmal war Hermine sich sicher, dass es Absicht gewesen sein musste, als seine Finger die ihren berührten, denn er hatte diese Gelegenheit genutzt, sie auf unerwünscht zärtliche Weise zu streicheln.

Seine Frechheit ignorierte sie in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Desinteresse damit deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht werden würde, doch Valentinus schien zu glauben, sie wäre so beschränkt wie er selbst und hätte seine Annäherung nur nicht verstanden. Es war erst ein Arm, der sich genau hinter ihr auf der Rückenlehne niederließ, bevor seine Finger die Dreistigkeit besaßen, mit ihrem Haar zu spielen.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt gehen." Sie beugte sich nach vorn, um sein Manuskript auf dem Tisch abzulegen, aber auch, um seinen Fingern zu entfliehen. Sie lehnte sich nicht wieder an und blickte ihm auch nicht in die Augen, als sie sagte: „Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, wenn ich mit dem Buch…"

„Hermine…" Sie erschrak, als er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und gerade wollte sie aufstehen, da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Wange, die Druck ausübte und ihren Kopf drehte. Wenige Sekunden später waren fremde Lippen auf den ihren.

Nach einer Schocksekunde stieß sie ihn in Windeseile von sich, stand auf und zog ihren Zauberstab, den sie mit steif ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihn richtete. Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen zischte sie böse: „Gehen Sie!" Wegen seiner Unverfrorenheit hatte er sich nicht nur um ihre Gesellschaft gebracht, sondern noch um etwas anderes. „Und nehmen Sie Ihr blödes Buch mit!"

„Aber…"

„RAUS!"

„Hermine, wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen und können sicherlich darüber reden, nicht wahr?", säuselte er zuversichtlich und er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er damit ihren Zorn nur noch schürte.

Mit bebender Stimme drohte sie leise und langsam sprechend: „Sie gehen auf der Stelle und wagen es nicht noch einmal, meine Aufforderung zu überhören!"

„Gut", sagte er kindlich eingeschnappt, bevor er sich erhob und seine Mappe nahm. „Ich dachte nur…" Er ging bereits zur Tür, um zu zeigen, dass er ihrer Aufforderung zum Gehen durchaus nachkam, doch er konnte es nicht lassen, ihr vor Augen zu halten: „Ich bin einsam, Sie sind einsam – ich dachte, wir beide könnten…"  
„Ich bin nicht so verzweifelt, dass ich mich ausgerechnet mit IHNEN einlassen müsste und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor Madam Pomfrey bei dem Versuch, dem Eiterbeulen-Fluch Herr zu werden, an Ihre Grenzen stößt."

Mit der Hand schon an der Türklinke verweilend blieb Valentinus stehen und schaute verdutzt drein, bevor er fragte: „Was für ein Eiterbeulen-Fluch?"

Keine zehn Minuten später wurde Poppy dabei gestört, ihre Liste mit noch benötigten Tränken zu vollenden, denn Professor Svelte stürzte lärmend herein.

„Herrje, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte sie, während sie ihr Gesicht verzog, weil gerade eine der großen Beulen in seinem hübschen Gesicht aufplatzte und gelber Eiter an seiner Wange hinunterlief.

Er antwortete nicht auf Poppys Fragen, wie das geschehen sei oder wer es gewesen war. Man würde weitere Fragen stellen, wusste Valentinus, denn Hermine war eine beliebte Kollegin, die für ihren besonnenen Charakter bekannt war. Jeder würde den Grund erfahren wollen, warum gerade sie in Rage geraten war und zu so einem Fluch gegriffen hatte. Daher hielt er den Mund und hoffte einfach nur auf eine schnelle Genesung.

Ihre Besonnenheit hatte Hermine zwischenzeitlich wiedererlangt, auch wenn noch immer ihre Hände zitterten und sie sich ausmalte, mit welcher Strafe sie wohl zu rechnen hätte, weil sie einen Lehrer verhext hatte, wenn er auch nicht ihr Lehrer war. Der befürchtete Besuch von Albus blieb jedoch aus. Nicht einmal Harry oder Severus suchte sie auf, was sie glauben ließ, dass bis auf Poppy niemand anderes von Sveltes Schicksal erfahren hattet.

Am frühen Nachmittag erschienen bereits die Posteulen des Ministeriums, die nicht verschwinden würden, ohne die geforderten Akten entgegengenommen zu haben. Das wäre erledigt.

Am Tag darauf erwachte Hermine mit dem Gedanken, dass heute Severus' Geburtstag war, was sie beschwingt aufstehen ließ. An den gestrigen Vorfall mit Valentinus hatte sie gar nicht erst denken wollen.

Die wenigen Kollegen am Frühstückstisch gratulierten Severus nicht, was daran liegen mochte, dass jeder wusste, wie grantig er reagieren könnte, doch Hermine hatte vor dem Frühstück gesehen, wie Poppy den Tränkemeister abgefangen hatte, um ihm sehr wahrscheinlich persönlich unter vier Augen ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Vielleicht benötigte sie aber auch nur professionelle Hilfe wegen des von Ginny entwickelten Eiterbeulen-Fluchs. Alle anderen nahmen Rücksicht darauf, Severus nicht mit öffentlich bekundeten Gratulationen in eine unangenehme Lage zu bringen, denn er mochte es nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Während des Frühstücks kam Hermine der Gedanke, dass Severus vielleicht glauben würde, sein Geburtstag könnte ihn zu menschlich machen und weil sie mit ihren Gedanken bei seinem Geburtstag war und sich vorstellte, wie sie ihm nachher die Geschenke überreichte, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie Albus ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf.

Das Graphorn-Pulver, das Fläschchen Acromantulagift, Mörser und Stößel und auch der patentierte Tagtraumzauber der Zwillinge war bereits als Geschenk verpackt. Kurzfristig hatte Hermine noch eine andere Idee gehabt, die leicht zu verwirklichen war und auch nur einen symbolischen Wert hatte. Diese beiden Gegenstände verpackte sie nicht.

Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie eine Flasche Whisky aus ihrem Schrank mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, denn in Severus' Augen wäre es bestimmt kein guter Tropfen. Als sie alles beisammen hatte, machte sie sich abends auf den Weg in die Kerker.

An seinen privaten Gemächern angekommen ließ sie sich von Salazar öffnen. Severus stand gerade an der Tür neben dem Bücherregal, als er sie erblickte.

„Sie sind es! Ich hatte bef…"

Dieses Wort sollte seinen Mund nicht verlassen, so dass sie ihn flink unterbrach: „Sie hatten gehofft, dass ich kommen würde!" Sie grinste keck, woraufhin er einmal tief durchatmete.

„Ja, ganz genau", sagte er stöhnend. „Treten Sie doch ein und nehmen Sie Platz. Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie in den eigenen vier Wänden." Er erlaubte sich ein halbseitiges, fieses Grinsen. „Also wie immer." Ihre Tasche beäugend fragte er spöttisch: „Was tragen Sie mit sich herum? Ihren Hausrat?"

„Nein, das sind Geschenke. Ich weiß nämlich zufällig, das heute für Sie ein besonderer Tag ist."

„Der heutige Tag", widersprach er, „ist wie jeder andere auch."

„Oh, das sehe ich aber anders", winkte sie ab. „Kommen Sie, Severus, setzen Sie sich!"

Er kam ihrer Aufforderung noch nicht nach. „Sagen Sie mir bitte, dass Sie keinen Whisky mitgebracht haben." Er versuchte einen Blick in ihre Tasche zu erhaschen.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Die Wahl der Getränke für heute Abend überlasse ich ganz Ihnen."

„Dann einen Elfenwein?"

Ihre Antwort wartete er gar nicht ab, denn er schenkte bereits zwei Gläser ein, wovon er ihr eines reichte, bevor er sich in einem geziemenden Abstand neben sie setzte.

Er hob bereits sein Weinglas, da stoppte sie ihn mit einer Geste ihrer Hand, hob das eigene Glas und sagte: „Auf Ihr Wohl, Severus. Alles Gute zum…"

Sein Glas an das ihre führend unterbrach ein laut klingendes Geräusch ihre Glückwünsche, bevor er sich einen Schluck genehmigte.

„Ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig", schmollte sie.

„Es sind sowieso immer die gleichen Worten, die man Jahr für Jahr aufs Neue hören muss, finden Sie nicht?"

Sie spitzte die Lippen, bevor sie log und schäkerte: „Nein, ich hatte mir ein paar sehr originelle Worte zurechtgelegt, in deren Genuss Sie nun leider nicht mehr kommen werden, denn angestoßen haben wir ja bereits."

Auch sie nahm einen Schluck des süßlichen Weines, bevor sie das Glas auf den Tisch stellte und tief Luft holte. Kaum hatte sie vorhin in seine Räume betreten, war sie von der anheimelnden Atmosphäre ganz angetan, während sie sich gestern nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Zimmer hatte wohl fühlen können. Severus war still, nippte dann und wann an seinem Wein. Als er ungezwungen seine Beine unter dem Tisch ausstreckte, da bemerkte sie, dass er keine Schuhe trug, nur Socken, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.

Seine Stimme, auch wenn sie leise war, erschrak sie ein wenig, als er amüsiert sagte: „Poppy hat heute vor dem Frühstück das Gespräch mit mir gesucht. Es scheint", er blickte mit Schadenfreude in den Augen zu Hermine hinüber, „dass Professor Svelte gestern wohl den Zorn von jemandem auf sich gezogen haben muss."

Hermine sagte kein Wort, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Valentinus den Mut gefunden haben sollte, Poppy die Wahrheit zu sagen und noch viel weniger war es vorstellbar, dass Poppy solche vertraulichen Informationen ausposaunen würde.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich womöglich den Gegenfluch kenne. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sie hielte mich für den Übeltäter." Er schien amüsiert darüber, dass man ihm so eine Tat zutraute, weil jeder zu wissen schien, was er von diesem Kollegen hielt. „Mein Glück, dass ich für den 'Tatzeitpunkt' ein Alibi in Form von Lupin habe, auf den ich nach dem Spazierengehen mit dem Hund getroffen war und der sich erdreistete, mir ein langes Gespräch über mein Haustier aufzuhalsen."

Es schwang so viel Wonne in seiner Stimme mit, dass seine herablassenden Worte über Remus an Ernst verloren hatten.

„Und…" Hermine räusperte sich. „Was ist mit Professor Svelte geschehen?"

„Poppy hat mich darum gebeten, Stillschweigen zu bewahren." Verständnisvoll schaute Hermine zu Boden, doch dann fuhr er plötzlich fort: „Also müssen Sie gut zuhören, denn ich werde es nur einmal sagen!" Gegen das tückische Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht konnte sie nichts unternehmen und sie lauschte ihm. „Professor Svelte ist am ganzen Körper mit Eiterbeulen übersäht!" Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, weswegen sie auflachte. „Ich bin mir sicher", er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „dass er Miss Weasley auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt haben muss, denn von Harry weiß ich, dass sie ein außergewöhnliches Talent für das Entwickeln von derben Flüchen dieser Art haben soll."

Nichts konnte Hermine mehr halten und sie lachte einfach drauf los, was er belustigt beobachtete.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sagte er plötzlich sehr ernst: „So sehr ich Miss Weasleys Drang, Svelte verhexen zu wollen, auch nachvollziehen kann …" Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Sie muss mit einem Verweis rechnen."

Schlagartig war Hermine nicht mehr nach lachen zumute. "Aber wenn sie es nicht gewesen sein sollte?"

„Hermine, es liegt doch auf der Hand! Miss Weasley ist die Einzige, die für solche Flüche bekannt ist."

„Aber…" Ihre Stimme versagte. Das Wort „Zwickmühle" wiederholte sich ständig in ihrem Kopf. „Weiß denn Albus davon?"

Verneinend sagte Severus: „Poppy verriet mir, dass Svelte peinlich berührt gewesen sein soll. Es ist gut möglich, denn so habe ich ihn von Anfang an eingeschätzt, dass er Miss Weasley gegenüber anzüglich geworden sein könnte, womit er sich selbst in eine missliche Lage bringen würde, sollte er Genaueres schildern." Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus, obwohl sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. „Trotzdem wird Poppy es melden müssen. Solche 'Späßchen' haben an einer Schule nichts verloren."

„Aber wenn sie es doch gar nicht war!", sagte Hermine viel zu verteidigend, weswegen er hellhörig wurde.

„Haben Sie vielleicht etwas zu dem Vorfall zu sagen?", wollte er wissen. In seinem Gesicht schlug sich plötzlich Ernüchterung nieder, dann erneut Schadenfreude. „Hermine? Sie haben doch nicht etwa…"  
„Er hat es verdient!" Das sollte genügen, dachte sie zumindest.

„Ah, Streit unter Liebenden", stichelte er, woraufhin sie ihn erbost anblickte und sich in entsprechendem Tonfall dazu äußerte.

„Ich empfinde in dieser Richtung gar nichts für diesen…" Sie zensierte sich selbst. „Und wenn er so empfinden sollte, dann hat er wirklich eine ganz eigenwillige Art sich auszudrücken."

„Was hat er getan?", fragte er neugierig.

Bockig entgegnete sie: „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Vielleicht damit ich weiß, wo ich Grenzen im Umgang mit Ihnen ziehen sollte, um nicht einmal in die gleiche Lage zu kommen wie er?"

Sie durchdachte den gestrigen Tag und ersetzte in Gedanken Svelte durch Severus, was ihr vor Augen hielt, dass ihr Professor so etwas nie tun würde.

„Es ist doch egal, was er getan hat", murmelte sie, um die Sache einfach nur zu vergessen. Bei Severus hingegen läuteten aufgrund dieser Aussage die Alarmglocken.

„Hat er Sie etwa unsittlich berührt?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ähm…" Sie war wegen seiner Sorge sprachlos und auch gerührt.

„Hat er?", fragte er fordernd nach.

„Na ja, er hat mich gegen meinen Willen…"

„Das genügt mir schon", sagte er, bevor er von der Couch sprang und mit einem Male fühlte sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin, Severus?"

„Zum Direktor. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser unfähige…", er suchte verzweifelt nach einem abwertenden Synonym für „Lehrer", doch „Pauker" war noch viel zu harmlos. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er noch heute von der Schule geworfen wird!"

„Warten Sie!"

„Worauf? Es ist schlimm genug, dass Menschen wie er glauben, man würde ihnen alles durchgehen lassen, nur weil sie mit einem gepflegten Äußeren auftreten und mit fragwürdigen Schmeicheleien um sich werfen, aber es geht definitiv zu weit, sich auf ungehörige Art und Weise einer Frau zu nähern, der ich mich vertraglich dazu verpflichtet habe, mich um ihr Wohl zu kümmern."

Diesen Satz wiederholte Hermine in Gedanken noch einmal, doch derweil entging ihr ganz, dass Severus bereits zur Tür hinaus war. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen eilte sie ihm nach; der Hund folgte ihr unbemerkt.

„Severus, warten Sie!"

Nach einem kurzen Sprint hatte sie ihn eingeholt und versuchte nun, sich vor ihm aufzutürmen, damit er nicht passieren konnte, doch er war viel größer als sie; David gegen Goliath.

„Gehen Sie aus dem Weg, Hermine."

„Nein, Sie gehen jetzt nicht zu Albus!", sagte sie in einem Befehlston, den er von ihr bis dato noch nie gehört hatte.

„Sie verstehen nicht", sagte er ruhig. „Mir tut sich hier die Möglichkeit auf, einen unbeliebten, vor allem aber unfähigen Kollegen loszuwerden und ich werde diese Möglichkeit ergreifen!"

„Hat es denn nicht gereicht", warf sie nicht sehr ernst ein, „damals schon dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass Remus hinausgeworfen wurde."

Kopfschüttelnd stellte er klar: „Lupin hat von sich aus gekündigt, noch bevor die ersten Beschwerdebriefe von Eltern eintreffen konnten. Das war", er hob eine Augenbraue und klang so unschuldig wie nur möglich, „unbefriedigend."

„Und es würde Sie tatsächlich zufrieden stellen, wenn Svelte nach diesem kleinen Skandal gefeuert wird?" Sein fieses Grinsen war Antwort genug. „Daraus ziehen Sie Ihre Befriedigung?", fragte sie neckend.

„Unter anderem, ja."

„Severus…" Sie klang wieder nörgelnd, weswegen sein linkes Augenlid nervös zuckte.

Gelassen versuchte er ihr verständlich zu machen: „Sie haben mir mit Ihrer Schilderung von Sveltes nicht akzeptablem Benehmen ein wirklich wunderschönes Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht, Hermine."

„Ihre Geschenke sind da drin", sie deutete zu seiner Tür, „und warten nur noch darauf, ausgepackt zu werden."

„Die will ich nicht!"

Enttäuscht presste sie die Lippen zusammen.

„Nun", bei seiner Stimme horchte sie sofort auf, „vielleicht könnte ich mich tatsächlich morgen darum kümmern." Er hob und senkte resignierend die Schultern, bevor er erklärte: „Albus würde mich am heutigen Tag bestimmt in seinem Büro festhalten und mich mit seinen neusten Entdeckungen aus dem Honigtopf bekannt machen wollen; das Risiko möchte ich nicht eingehen."

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, bevor sie eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte und ihn dazu aufforderte, ihr in seine Räume zu folgen.

Drinnen, nachdem sie sich erneut gesetzt hatten, wühlte Hermine in ihrer Tasche, während Severus desinteressiert tat, doch er war wie schon zu Weihnachten sehr gespannt darauf, was er wohl von ihr erhalten würde. Sie überreichte ihm eine viereckige Box, die er mit ausdrucksloser Miene entgegennahm und beäugte.

„Sie müssen es schon aufmachen", neckte sie ihn.

Des Papiers hatte er sich schnell entledigt, so dass er irritiert auf die Schachtel blicken konnte, auf der das Logo „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" zu lesen war, gleich darunter stand „Tagtraumzauber" und in Klammern dahinter „Überraschungs-Traum".

„Ich glaube, Hermine", er blickte sie entgeistert an, „dass Sie noch nie in Ihrem Leben bei der Auswahl eines Geschenkes so fehl entschieden haben!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln und sagte sehr selbstbewusst: „Und weil ich genau gewusst habe, dass Ihnen das nicht gefallen wird", er kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, „habe ich natürlich noch etwas anderes besorgt."

Sie nahm ihm den Tagtraumzauber aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, bevor sie etwas anderes aus ihrer Tasche zog. Mörser und Stößel waren so eingepackt, dass die Konturen der Geschenke trotz des Papiers eindeutig den Inhalt verrieten.

„Eine sehr originelle Verpackung", flunkerte er.

„Machen Sie sich nur über mich lustig. Haben Sie schon mal etwas Rundes eingewickelt? Ich kannte nur einen Zauberspruch, der das Papier um den Gegenstand legt." Sie stutzte. „Vielleicht hätte ich es lieber in eine Kiste packen sollen und dann erst…", sagte sie zu sich selbst, so dass er schmunzeln musste.

„Sie hätten es auch gar nicht als Geschenk einpacken brauchen. Das ist für Kinder sicherlich sehr nett, um die Spannung noch einen Moment länger hinauszuzögern." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und entfernte zu Hermines Enttäuschung das Papier per Zauber.

„Achat?", fragte er erstaunt, als er das hellblaue Set betrachtete.

„Ja", stimmte sie lediglich zu.

„Sehr edel", murmelte er und er schien wirklich angetan zu sein. „Ich mag blau!"

Absichtlich riss Hermine ihre Augen ganz weit auf, weswegen er unsicher wirkte, aber gespannt darauf wartete, was sie im Schilde führte.

„Sie mögen die Farbe Blau?" Sie klang so entsetzt als hätte er eben behauptet, Voldemort wäre Harrys Vater gewesen.

„Ja." Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?" Demonstrativ ließ sie ihren Blick über seine schwarze Kleidung schweifen, als sie ihn plötzlich vergnügt schnaufen hörte. „Mit der Wahl der Farbe meiner Kleidung drücke ich nicht meine Vorlieben aus."

„Nein? Warum tragen Sie dann schwarz?" Er holte bereits Luft, doch er kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn sie fügte noch hinzu: „Weil schwarz schlank macht? Haben Sie ja auch so dringend nötig…" Sie grinste frech.

„Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?", wollte er wissen.

„Bunt", gab sie als nicht ernst zu nehmende Antwort.

„Das ist keine Farbe."

„Ich habe viele Farben, die ich mag. Gelb zum Beispiel."

Er rief sich einige Situationen ins Gedächtnis, bevor er ­– sich seiner Sache sicher – behaupten konnte: „Ich habe Sie noch nie diese Farbe tragen sehen."

Ein mildes Lächeln schlug sich in ihrem Gesicht nieder, bevor sie beteuerte: „Glauben Sie mir, ich haben schon was Gelbes getragen, als wir zusammen gearbeitet haben."

Wieder versuchte er sich an so einen Moment zu erinnern, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie keine gelben Kleidungsstücke besaß, jedenfalls keine, die man sehen konnte.

„Ah", machte er, als er endlich begriffen hatte, bevor er den Mörser in die Hand nahm und ihn sich verlegen betrachtete.

„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für Sie!"

„Sie brauchen wirklich nicht…"

Sie drückte ihm bereits ein weiteres Päckchen in die Hand, das er nehmen musste, damit es nicht hinunterfallen würde, denn sie ließ bereits wieder los.

„Machen Sie schon auf", drängelte sie, denn sie wollte wirklich wissen, was er zu dem Gläschen mit dem Graphorn-Pulver sagen würde.

„Ich habe das Gefühl", er blickte sie an, „dass Sie mehr Freude daran haben als ich."

„Macht es Ihnen denn gar keinen Spaß?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Ihr Verhalten ist in gewisser Weise unterhaltsam", gab er zum Besten, womit sich Hermine zufrieden gab.

Nachdem er auch dieses Geschenk ausgepackt hatte und in den Händen hielt, da sagte er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll: „Geben Sie nicht so viele Galleonen aus, Hermine!"

Auf freundliche Art gab sie ihm zu verstehen: „In solche Angelegenheiten lasse ich mir nicht reinreden." Den Kopf schräg legend wollte sie wissen: „Können Sie es denn gebrauchen?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage? Natürlich!"

„Gut, ich habe nämlich noch ein Geschenk für…"

„Langsam ist's genug, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Lassen Sie mir doch meinen Spaß und packen Sie schon aus", drängelte sie, als sie ihm die andere, in dezentes Papier gewickelte Zutat reichte.

„Nur wenn Sie uns noch etwas Wein einschenken", bat er, während er bereits das Päckchen öffnete, welches das Fläschchen mit dem Acromantulagift beinhaltete.

Von dem Acromantulagift war er hingerissen, was er nicht verbal zum Ausdruck bringen musste. Seine Mimik sprach für sich.

„Gefällt Ihnen auch, wie ich sehe", sagte sie zufrieden klingend.

Sich räuspernd erklärte er daraufhin schmunzelnd: „Ist Ihnen die Bedeutung von Acromantulagift als Geschenk bewusst?" Ihre Stirn schlug Falten und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, alten Überlieferungen zufolge bedeutet das Verschenken von Acromantulagift, dass man dem Beschenkten", er blickte sie kühl an, „den Tod wünscht."

So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, wie sie ihm das Fläschchen entrissen hatte und nun hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hielt.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Was sollte das?"

„Ich wünsche Ihnen doch nicht den Tod. Das Gift bekommen Sie nicht…"

„Hermine…"

Er hatte sie unterbrechen wollen, doch sie redete einfach weiter: „Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich niemals…"

„Hermine!" Jetzt blickte sie auf, die Hände noch immer hinter ihrem Rücken haltend, um das Acromantulagift zu verbergen. Langsam sprechend erklärte er: „Das mit den Bedeutungen verschiedener Zutaten ist genauso ein Unfug wie die 'Blumensprache' in der Muggelwelt."

„Blumensprache?", wiederholte sie verdutzt.

„Das kennen Sie doch sicherlich. Die Akelei, die man einem Schwächling schenkt oder die Klette für zu anhängliche Personen. Eine rote Rose für…" Innehaltend wandte er erst seinen Blick ab, bevor er nach seinem Weinglas griff und es in zwei Zügen leerte.

„Ach", sagte Hermine abwinkend, „so ein Aberglaube aber auch."

„Diese 'Sprache' hat in der magischen Welt zu vielen Missverständnissen geführt und wird deswegen seit mehreren Jahrzehnten nicht mehr angewandt, daher…"

Er hielt ihr seine Hand fordernd auf und erwartete sein Geschenk zurück, welches sie ihm nur zögerlich gab und auch nur, indem sie ein weiteres Mal versicherte, dass sie ihre Absichten nicht denen der alten Bedeutung entsprachen.

„Ich hoffe", begann er, „dass die Schenkungen nun ein Ende gefunden haben. Sie bringen mich langsam in eine unangenehme Situation."

„Wieso unangenehm?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Denken Sie denn, ich wüsste nicht, welche Preise diese Dinge auf dem Markt erzielen?"

Sofort konterte sie, um den Kaufpreis für die Geschenke zu rechtfertigen: „Sie haben mir einen 'Norwegischen Waldkatzen-Knieselmischling' geschenkt, Severus!"

„Mrs. Figg ist mir mit einem Freundschaftspreis entgegengekommen."

Einmal tief durchatmend hielt sie ihm vor Augen: „Und Sie glauben, ich würde die 'Freundschaftspreise' von Arabella nicht kennen?"

„Dann", er schürzte kurz die Lippen, „sind wir jetzt wohl quitt."

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich habe noch ein Geschenk!"

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", murmelte er, während er dabei zusah, wie Hermine zwei Gegenstände aus ihrer Tasche zog, die nicht verpackt waren.

Sie hielt ihm zu seinem Erstaunen eine Packung mit einem Schokofrosch und ein Hühnerei entgegen; lächelte dabei bis über beide Ohren.

Die zwei Gegenstände annehmend und betrachtend fragte er einen Moment später ratlos: „Und was soll das darstellen?"

„Es ist ein symbolisches Geschenk, Severus", gab sie als Hinweis.

Erst jetzt fiel der Knut bei ihm, weswegen er schmunzelnd fragte: „Was soll daraus werden? Ein Basilisk aus massiver Vollmilchschokolade?"

Sie nickte und flunkerte: „Ja, und wenn der einen ansieht, dann zerbröselt man zu Kakaopulver!"

Er fand das symbolische Geschenk amüsant, vor allem aber fand er Gefallen daran, dass sie seine Begeisterung über den toten Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens nicht vergessen zu haben schien. Sie war, was ihn betraf, sowieso sehr aufmerksam. Gerade eben schenkte sie ihm, wie er beobachten konnte, noch etwas Wein ein; nicht sich selbst, denn ihr Glas war noch voll.

„Was hat Ihnen von allem am besten gefallen?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete er: „Dass ich morgen zu Albus gehen darf und Svelte hinausgeworfen werden wird!"

Sie zog ihren berühmten Schmollmund, von dem Ron einmal gesagt hatte, dass er zum Küssen animieren würde, bevor sie beleidigt tat und sagte: „Das war jetzt nicht nett, Severus."

„Dann freuen Sie sich selbst nicht darauf?"

„Auf was? Dass Svelte uns eventuell bald verlassen wird, weil es einen schwarz gekleideten Lehrer in diesem Schloss gibt, der gern gegen seine Kollegen intrigiert?"

„Ah, Sie nehmen ihn jetzt auch noch in Schutz. Möglicherweise lag ich mir meiner ersten Vermutung vorhin doch nicht so falsch?", stichelte er.

Sie knurrte, so dass der dösende Hund kurz seinen Kopf hob, bevor sie mit Severus nicht ernst schimpfte: „Dass Sie mir so etwas unterstellen ist unerhört!"

Er lachte unerwartet auf und griff zu seinem Glas, doch noch trank er nicht, sondern schilderte: „Meine Schüler hatten mir davon berichtet, dass Svelte ihnen einen Stock als einen Bowtruckle vorgeführt hätte."

„Wirklich? Professor Raue-Pritsche hat damals nicht so einen Unsinn verzapft", warf Hermine ein. „Sie hatte Hagrid vertreten und ich fand ihren Unterricht ehrlich gesagt ganz wunderbar." In Erinnerungen schwelgend ließ sie Severus wissen: „Sie hatte uns auch zutrauliche Einhornfohlen gezeigt."

Wegen der Erinnerung an den Unterricht von Professor Raue-Pritsche musste Hermine plötzlich auch an den Tag denken, an dem sie mit der Dunklen Magie in Berührung gekommen war. Ein Fohlen hatte sich ihr genähert hatte und alle beschmutzenden Empfindungen waren mit einer Berührung des goldenen Fells wie hinweggefegt.

„Und?", läutete sie eine weitere Unterhaltung ein. „Wer hat Ihnen alles gratuliert oder etwas geschenkt?"

„Niemand", antwortete er grummelnd.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Nicht mal Albus?"

„Gut, Albus hat ein paar Worte verloren und mir die Flasche Elfenwein überreicht", stellte er klar.

„Die, die wir gerade trinken?", wollte sie wissen und er nickte. „Noch andere aus dem Kollegenkreis?"

Erneut nickte Severus. „Poppy händigte mir eine uralte Fibel über Zaubertränke aus; eher ein Sammlerobjekt als etwas Nützliches."

Unerwartet stand er auf, um besagte Objekt zu holen, damit sie es sich ansehen konnte.

Die alte Fibel betrachtend sagte Hermine begeistert: „Das ist ja alles mit der Hand verfasst, selbst die Zeichnungen."

„Poppy sagte, es wäre eines der ersten Schulbücher, die in Hogwarts für Zaubertränke benutzt worden waren. Nur eines der Bücher und zwar jenes, welches Sie gerade in den Händen halten, wurde persönlich verfasst, bevor der Inhalt per Zauber auf andere Bücher kopiert wurde."

„Das ist ein Stückchen Geschichte", sagte sie begeistert vor sich her, während ihre Finger die alten Seiten berührten. „Ein wirklich originelles Geschenk", gab sie zu. Nachdem sie ihm die Fibel zurückgegeben hatte, nahm sie ihr Weinglas, fragte jedoch vor einem Schluck noch: „Und die anderen? Ich denke nicht, dass Harry oder Draco Ihren Geburtstag vergessen haben."

„Sie behalten Recht, denn unerwartet kam kurz vor Ihrem unangekündigten Besuch eine Eule mit einem kleinen Päckchen von den Malfoys."

Aus einem Schränkchen holte er eine Kiste, ähnlich groß wie die Kiste mit dem Tagtraumzauber, die er auf den Tisch stellte, bevor auch er wieder Platz nahm. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Verpackung und ließ einen glitzernden Gegenstand hinausschweben. Gerade streckte Hermine ihre Hand nach dem Objekt aus, da schlug er ihr auf die Finger; nicht sehr kräftig, aber trotzdem maßregelnd. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste sie schützend ihre Finger, bevor sie ihn entgeistert anschaute.

„Na hören Sie mal", ermahnte sie ihn erstaunt.

„Um sich etwas anzusehen", begann er mit lehrerhafter Stimme, „bedarf es keiner Hände! Auf dem Apfel befindet sich keine Brailleschrift, also müssen Sie auch nicht hinlangen."

„Sie hätten es auch sagen können." Demonstrativ rieb sie ihre Finger, die sich längst erholt hatten.

„Das hätte auch zu spät sein können. Wissen Sie, was geschehen würde, sollte jemand dieses antike Stück berühren?" Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte er: „Ein schwarzmagischer Fluch liegt auf diesem Objekt, der jeden, der mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen ist, verwirrt und aufwühlt. Panik würde sich in einem Menschen ausbreiten und Argwohn seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber. In allem und jedem würde man bösartige Machenschaften gegen die eigene Person vermuten und man würde gegen diese vermeintlichen Intrigen anzukämpfen versuchen." Er blickte sie mit lebendigen Augen an.

„Und so was finden Sie toll?"

„Mich interessiert der Fluch", verteidigte er sich. „Ich will herausfinden, ob es sich um einen eigenständigen handelt oder ob er eine Kombination aus bekannten Flüchen darstellt. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, ob man den Fluch nur über ein Objekt legen oder auch direkt an Personen anwenden kann und natürlich auch, ob und wie man ihn brechen könnte."

„Passen Sie bloß auf", schäkerte Hermine, „dass dieses Objekt nicht mal versehentlich an den Mann gerät. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie würden ihn im Ministerium liegen lassen…"

„Das würde dort wohl kaum etwas an der bereits herrschenden Atmosphäre ändern, Hermine, denn Intrigen können die Angestellten des Ministeriums auch ganz gut ohne Hilfe eines Zankapfels spinnen", erklärte er sehr nüchtern, doch sie wusste, dass er damit gar nicht so falsch lag.

Sie beäugte den goldenen Apfel und sagte: „Ich finde, dass er etwas auffällig ist. Wäre es nicht viel günstiger, einen dezenten Gegenstand zu wählen, der nicht so viel Aufsehen erregt?"

„Nein, der Gegenstand ist meines Erachtens perfekt gewählt. Er ist ungewöhnlich und schön anzusehen. Kaum jemand wird sich zurückhalten können, ihn berühren zu wollen." Er schenkte ihr ein halbseitiges Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wie Sie es ja netterweise demonstriert hatten."

Ihr Weinglas auf den Tisch stellend bückte sie sich und zog sich ungefragt die Schuhe aus. Aufgrund seines entgeisterten Gesichtsausdrucks erklärte sie: „Sie haben gesagt, ich soll mich wie in meinen eigenen vier Wänden fühlen."

„Wie Sie meinen", murmelte er.

„Noch jemand, der Ihnen gratuliert hat?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass niemand…" Mit einem Male hielt er inne, als er seine eigenen Worte überdachte. Hermine brachte es auf den Punkt.

„'Niemand' hat Ihnen bisher aber reichlich was geschenkt", witzelte sie grinsend. „Harry?"

Sich den heutigen Morgen ins Gedächtnis rufend nickte er und antwortete: „Ein Buch, welches ich glücklicherweise noch nicht hatte."

„Mmmh", machte sie wissentlich, denn sie hatte ihm diesen Geschenketipp gegeben. „Minerva?"

„Feuerwhisky."

„Und etwas von Remus?", fragte sie.

Hier schüttelte er den Kopf, was sie sehr verwunderte, doch bevor sie sich dazu äußern konnte, klopfte es. Severus machte keine Anstalten, den Gast einzulassen.

„Ja, wollen Sie denn nicht sehen, wer da an der Tür ist?", fragte sie perplex.

„Nein, wenn es jemand ist, der anklopfen muss, dann kann es sich nur um jemanden handeln, den ich nicht sehen möchte."

Es klopfte erneut, diesmal etwas lauter.

„Severus…"

„Dann öffnen Sie doch", fuhr er sie an und griff gleich darauf zu seinem Weinglas, um Gleichgültigkeit vorzugaukeln.

Die Tür hatte sie nicht per Zauber geöffnet, sondern sie war extra aufgestanden, denn wer immer vor der Tür stand, der sollte nicht einfach hineinkommen dürfen; es waren immerhin Severus' Räumlichkeiten.

„Herm…" Ein paar mal verdattert blinzelnd, als würde er seinen Augen kaum trauen, schluckte Remus und versuchte es noch einmal: „Hermine, mit dir hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet."

„Remus, komm doch rein", bat sie. Das brummende Geräusch im Hintergrund ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Kaum hatte Remus den Tränkemeister erblickt, setzte er bereits an, seine Glückwünsche kundzutun, doch Severus unterbrach: „Genug!"

„Nun gut", sagte Remus nur wenig gekränkt. „Dann alles Gute und hier…"

Er hielt Severus ein Geschenk entgegen, doch der sagte nur trocken: „Ich nehme keine Geschenke an, Lupin."

Im ersten Moment schien Remus vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch dann ließ er seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen und Severus tat es ihm gleich. Dort lag die alte Fibel, der goldene Apfel, das Glas mit dem Pulver, das Fläschchen Gift, der Tagtraum, der Schokofrosch – Remus stutzte bei dem Hühnerei – und auf dem Boden fand sich eine Menge zerknülltes Geschenkpapier wieder.

„Ah ja", machte Remus belustigt, „du nimmst keine Geschenke an."

„Sie werden mir aufgezwungen!", rechtfertigte sich Severus, was Remus zum Anlass nahm, dem auf der Couch sitzenden Tränkemeister einfach das Geschenk entgegenzuwerfen.

Hermine und Remus nahmen ein Gemurmel wahr, aus dem man die Worte „aufdringliche Gryffindors" heraushören konnte, doch zumindest hatte Severus seinen Stolz überwunden, denn er öffnete das neue Präsent.

Wie Hermine es erwartet hatte, handelte es sich um etwas Süßes, was auch Severus unbedingt anmerken musste, denn er sagte spöttelnd: „Wie überraschend: Schokolade."

„Nicht nur irgendwelche", sagte Remus selbstzufrieden. „Die Trüffelpralinen sind selbst gemacht."

„Selbst gemacht?" Severus zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er wissen wollte: „Woher kann sich jemand mit Ihrem 'Einkommen' echte Trüffel leisten?"

„Ich habe sie von Hagrid und er hat sie von Olympe", erklärte Remus, bevor sein Blick auf die angebrochene Flasche auf dem Tisch fiel und er vom Thema abkam. „Oh, Elfenwein?"

„Möchtest du einen Schluck?", bot Hermine einfach an.

„Ja gern."

Severus rollte mit den Augen, hörte jedoch aufmerksam zu, als Remus schilderte: „Hagrid mag keine Trüffel. Er sagte, wenn keines seiner Tiere sie fressen will, dann könnten sie gar nicht so gut sein wie alle behaupten."

„Hagrid ist ja auch ein großer…"

Severus' vermutlich beleidigende Worte unterbrach Hermine. „Ich weiß von Gabrielle, dass Olympe zur Entspannung gern mal durch die Wälder von Périgord spaziert und nebenbei nach Trüffeln sucht. Ist ja momentan auch die beste Erntezeit."

Man hörte Severus laut stöhnen. „Bevor Sie sich in einem Monolog über unterirdisch wachsende Pilze verlieren", Hermine verengte ihre Augenlider, musste dennoch grinsen, „möchte ich Ihnen gern eine Praline anbieten."

Erstaunt zog sie dieses Mal beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während sie dabei zusah, wie Severus die durchsichtige Verpackung öffnete und ihr entgegenhielt.

Sich eine Praline aus der Tüte fischend sagte sie: „Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?"

Erst nachdem sie die Praline in den Mund gesteckt hatte, erklärte Severus schäkernd: „Diese Ehre gebührt jedem Vorkoster."

Da man mit vollem Mund nicht sprach, verkniff sich Hermine einen Kommentar, stöhnte jedoch wonnig, nachdem sich der Geschmack entfaltet hatte.

„Habt ihr das von Svelte gehört?", fragte Remus plötzlich völlig unerwartet und Hermine war froh, dass sie bereits geschluckt hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete in Severus' Gesicht ab, welches Remus auf die falsche Fährte lockte. „Das warst doch nicht etwa du?"

„Nein, dieses Meisterwerk drastischer Zurechtweisung entspringt leider nicht meinem Zauberstab."

Remus nickte und glaubte Severus offensichtlich, denn ohne nachzufragen erzählte er: „Poppy hatte mich gefragt, ob ich einen aufhebenden Spruch kennen würde, weil ich immerhin mal Lehrer für Verteidigung war."

„Und was haben Sie entgegnet?"

Grinsend antwortete Remus: „Ich sagte, sie sollte lieber dich fragen, aber offenbar hat sie das schon."

„Ich gebe zu", begann Severus, „dass ich ihr sehr wahrscheinlich auch keinen Gegenfluch genannt hätte, selbst wenn mir einer bekannt wäre."

„Ist er so schlimm?", fragte Remus schmunzelnd.

Nickend zählte Severus auf: „Die Eitelkeit von Black, die Dummheit von Pettigrew und das freche Auftreten von Potter. Svelte vereint wirklich eine sehr unangenehme Mischung an schlechten Eigenschaften."

„Was denn", warf Hermine ein, „nichts von Remus dabei?"

Er blickte sie an und zuckte einmal mit den Schultern, bevor er fragte: „Was schlagen Sie vor, Hermine? Vielleicht die 'triebhaften, animalischen Instinkte'?"

Hermine wurde knallrot, weswegen Remus sie erheitert fragte: „Das warst doch nicht etwa du?" Unerwartet, damit hatte selbst Severus nicht gerechnet, lachte Remus auf, bevor er erklärte: „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt von Ginny ausgegangen. Den Fluch kenne ich nämlich von ihr."

„Sie kennen den Fluch?", wiederholte Severus. „Warum haben Sie dann Poppy nicht den Gegenfluch genannt?"

Loyal wie Remus war erwiderte er: „Ich mische mich doch nicht in Ginnys Angelegenheiten, das wäre eher Harrys Aufgabe. Ich dachte, wenn sie Svelte so schlimm verhext, dann wird das schon einen Grund…"

Das amüsierte Lächeln verschwand aus Remus' Gesicht, als er Hermine betrachtete, die sich bei dem Thema unwohl zu fühlen schien. Wenn es nicht Ginny gewesen war, dachte er, dann musste Hermine einen triftigen Grund gehabt haben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mir dir, Hermine?", fragte er sie mit milder und besorgter Stimme.

Es war Severus, der an ihrer Stelle antwortete: „Sie macht jedenfalls einen guten Eindruck auf mich und außerdem wird Svelte uns morgen ganz sicher verlassen."

„Wird er?", fragte Remus irritiert nach, denn er konnte nicht ganz folgen.

„Wird er!", versicherte Severus, womit das Thema „Svelte" fallengelassen wurde.

Nach einem Moment, den Remus mit einem Schluck Elfenwein verstreichen ließ, sagte er: „Tonks hat mich darüber unterrichtet, dass alle im Ministerium schon ganz aufgeregt sind wegen Malfoys Verhandlung am Montag. Die Presse fragt schon täglich nach Informationen."

Nickend bestätigte Severus: „Malfoys Verhandlung wird in aller Munde sein, hat sie erst einmal begonnen. Jeder kennt ihn und zwar schon aus Zeiten vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords."

„Ich hoffe", begann Hermine, „er bekommt seine gerechte Strafe." Einerseits würde sie für Draco – nur für ihn – wünschen, dass der seinen Vater bald sehen könnte, doch ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn plädierte für einen langen Aufenthalt Askaban.

Der Abend verlief gemütlich. Man vertrieb sich die Zeit mit netten Unterhaltungen oder frechen Bemerkungen, die zu Remus' Belustigung nicht nur von Severus kamen. Die vorangeschrittene Uhrzeit animierte beide Gäste nach einigen Stunden zum Gehen. Obwohl nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Remus ihn unangekündigt aufgesucht und ihm Geschenke aufgedrückt hatten, erwischte sich Severus beim Zu-Bett-Gehen dabei, wie sehr er es bedauerte, dass der Abend bereits ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Severus es geschafft, den Grund aus Hermine herauszukitzeln, weswegen sie Svelte überhaupt verhext hatte, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich unangenehm war, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Severus selbst hätte ihre gestrige Aussage „gegen meinen Willen" völlig gereicht, doch Albus würde Genaueres erfahren wollen. Den Direktor hatte er während des Frühstücks vorgewarnt, dass er im Laufe des Vormittags das Gespräch mit ihm suchen würde und die ganze Zeit über, in der Severus sich bereits seine Rede zurechtlegte, genoss er das Gefühl des vorzeitigen Triumphs endlich jemanden loswerden zu können, den er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Während seiner eigenen Schulzeit war es ihm nie gelungen dafür zu sorgen, gewisse Mitschüler der Schule verweisen zu lassen und später, als er Lehrer war, hatte Harry es immer wieder geschafft, sich seinen Platz in Hogwarts zu sichern, doch Svelte würde sich nicht halten können.

Enthusiastisch machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu Albus' Büro, doch als er Remus und Minerva erblickte, die sich beide mit Albus ganz offensichtlich zum Tee verabredet hatten, schien er sein Vorhaben verschieben zu müssen.

„Severus", grüßte Albus. „Tritt ein, mein Guter. Vielleicht darf es auch eine Tasse Tee sein?"

„Albus, ich möchte mit dir unter vier Augen…"

Minerva fiel ihm ins Wort: „Dann kommen Sie später wieder, wir haben es gerade sehr gemütlich."

Ein rettender Einwurf, den Severus sehr begrüßte, kam von Remus, denn der sagte: „Ich glaube, es handelt sich um etwas Wichtiges, Minerva."

Über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg blickte der Direktor ihn an und fragte: „Um was geht es, Severus? Etwas Privates?"

„Nein, es betrifft das Kollegium", erwiderte Severus.

„Dann brauchen wir uns nicht zurückzuziehen", sagte der Direktor fest entschlossen. „Nimm doch Platz, Severus." Albus setzte sich bereits wieder, doch Severus blieb verdattert stehen, so dass Albus versicherte: „Remus als ehemaliger Lehrer wird über alles, was er während unsere Gesprächs erfährt, natürlich Stillschweigen bewahren."

„Natürlich", bestätigte Remus.

Seine zurechtgelegte Rede war dahin, denn Severus hatte nicht geahnt, sie vor Publikum halten zu müssen.

„Also?", forderte Albus ihn auf.

„Es…" Improvisation war angesagt. „Es geht um Professor Svelte."

„Ah", machte Albus, während die anderen beiden nur zuhörten und sich nicht einmischten. „Was ist mit Professor Svelte?" Scherzend vermutete Albus: „Oder kommen nun nachträglich deine bereuenden Worte und das Geständnis, für seinen momentanen Zustand verantwortlich zu sein?"

Durch zusammengekniffene Zähne zischte Severus: „Er hat verdient, was ihm widerfahren ist!"

„Hat er das? Dann erleuchte mich. Weswegen bist du hier?"

„Ich verlange, dass du ihm fristlos kündigst!" Severus klang sehr fordernd.

Völlig gelassen nahm Albus eine frisch gefüllte Teetasse von Minerva entgegen, bevor er, während er das heiße Getränk bedächtig umrührte, fragte: „Und der Grund?"

„Er verhält sich…" Er suchte nach angemessenen Worten, denn immerhin saß Minerva hier, vor der er nicht ausfallend werden wollte. „Er verhält sich dem Kollegium gegenüber nicht sittsam."

Hier blickte Minerva auf und wagte es, in sein Gespräch mit Albus einzugreifen, denn sie sagte: „Bisher war er besonders den Damen gegenüber immer sehr höflich."

„Vielleicht aber auch nur", knurrte Severus gereizt, „weil gewisse Damen sich nicht mehr unbedingt in seinem Alter befinden?"

„Willst du damit sagen", fragte Albus erstaunt, „dass es einen Übergriff gegeben haben soll?" Der Direktor brauchte gar nicht lange nachzudenken, denn die meisten angestellten Damen waren bereits im vorangeschrittenen Alter. Die jüngsten Mitglieder im Kollegium waren Harry, Neville, Valentinus, Severus und…

„Doch nicht Hermine?"

„Doch, Albus. Er hat sich ihr aufgedrängt und es obliegt meiner Pflicht, mich für meine Schülerin einzusetzen. Ich fordere die sofortige Entlassung dieses Kollegen!"

Der schockierte Blick Minervas war Severus nicht entgangen, doch sie behielt dieses Mal sämtliche Kommentare für sich.

„Was, wenn ich fragen darf, hat Professor Svelte getan?", wollte Albus erfahren. „Du wirst sicherlich verstehen, dass es schon einen Grund geben muss, mit dem ich so einen Schritt rechtfertigen kann."

„Er hat sich ihr körperlich genähert", sagte Severus und hoffte dabei innig, dass diese Erklärung genügen würde, doch Albus war anderer Ansicht.

„Es ist eine Sache, jemandem eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen oder gar durchs Haar zu streichen, in diesem Sinne brauche ich mehr…"  
„Geküsst", warf Severus schnell gesprochen ein und er hörte, wie Minerva erschrocken Luft holte. „Gegen ihren Willen, Albus!"

„Ich…" Der Direktor schien genauso verlegen wie Minerva und Remus, denn so einen Vorfall hatte es in Hogwarts noch nie gegeben. „Warum hat Hermine es nicht gemeldet?"

„Warum wohl? Weil es ihr unangenehm ist!"

„Ich…" Zum zweiten Male fehlten Albus die Worte.

Unerwartet hörte man eine weibliche Stimme aus einem der Gemälde. Die ehemalige Schuldirektorin Dilys Derwent, deren lange silberne Ringellöckchen üppig über ihre Brust fielen, hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, Albus, dass dieser Svelte nichts taugt."

„Aber ich hatte so schnell niemand anderen für das Fach finden können", murmelte Albus. „Und wenn ich ihn kündige, werden die Schüler am Montag ohne Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dastehen." Er seufzte: „Ich denke, ich werde wohl selbst einspringen müssen."

„Dann kommst du meinem Ersuch wirklich nach?", fragte Severus erstaunt, bevor er dem seit gestern Abend stetig wachsenden Triumphgefühl gestatten wollte, sich gänzlich zu entfalten.

„Natürlich, Severus. Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht dulden darf. Es wird jedoch an Hermine liegen, ihn eventuell der Magisches Strafverfolgungspatrouille zu melden."

Die gute Laune, die in Severus aufgestiegen war, machte es ihm schwer, sehr schwer, seine Freude nach außen hin zu unterdrücken, doch er schaffte es, seine ernste Miene beizubehalten.

„Ich werde beim Ministerium anfragen", sagte Albus bedrückt. „Vielleicht können die einen Lehrer empfehlen."

„Wozu die Mühe?", fragte Severus ein wenig zu euphorisch. „Nimm doch Lupin", er deutete einmal lax auf Remus, „der kennt sich sicherlich mit Tieren aus; ist ja immerhin selbst eines."

Minervas Schwall der Empörung wurde im Keim erstickt, als Remus laut zu lachen begann.


	163. Vergebene Liebesmüh

Hi **Daniel**,

so wie Severus gegen Svelte mobil gemacht hat, kann man froh sein, nicht mehr auf seiner schwarzen Liste zu stehen. Noch immer kann der Tränkemeister ein intriganter Geselle sein, aber bei den Menschen, die sich um seine Freundschaft bemühen, bleibt er neutral bis "liebevoll sarkastisch", so dass mittlerweile selbst Remus damit umgehen kann. Nach dem ungewöhnlich netten Abend bei Severus konnte sich Remus wohl gar nicht vorstellen, dass Severus mit seinem Vorschlag verletzen wollte. Im Gegenteil, denn offensichtlich fand Remus das sogar lustig.

Freut mich, dass dir die zwei Gesichter von Snape gefallen haben :)

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

In einem fensterlosen muffigen Büro hockte Sid Duvall über der dicken Akte „Malfoy". Er hatte eine Unstimmigkeit entdeckt, die ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben schien. Die Worte von Miss Amabilis – Schwester Marie – klangen ihm in den Ohren, während er in den Unterlagen nach einem Beweis für ihre Aussage suchte, denn sie hatte behauptet: „Mr. Malfoy hatte einmal Besuch vom Minister persönlich und von Mr. Shacklebolt erhalten und danach war er so aufgebracht gewesen…"

Dieser Besuch hatte laut Unterlagen nie stattgefunden und genau das machte Sid, den Beistand von Mr. Malfoy, unruhig. Wenn eine magische Institution Wert darauf legte, ihre Arbeit akribisch auf Pergament festzuhalten, dann war es das Ministerium.

Nervös blätterte er in der Akte umher, doch Minister Weasley hatte Mr. Malfoy nicht ein einziges Mal im Mungos aufgesucht; jedenfalls gab es darüber keinen Bericht. Eine Stellungnahme zu dem Verhör, denn warum sonst sollten diese beiden Herren den Gefangenen aufgesucht haben, war jedenfalls nicht für die Nachwelt festgehalten worden.

Mit einem Male wurde seine Tür aufgerissen und Sid zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Wie wäre es mit anklopfen?", fragte er seinen Kollegen missgelaunt.

Der grinste nur fies, näherte sich ihm und warf ihm eine dicke Mappe auf den Schreibtisch, ohne auf das Tintenfass zu achten, welches angestoßen wurde und die Tinte überschwappen ließ, bevor er arrogant erwiderte: „Zwing mich."

Auf die Mappe deutend fragte Sid den verhassten Kollegen: „Was soll das?" Ihm wurde ein Blick geschenkt, der ihm sagen sollte, dass er für dumm gehalten wurde.

„Was soll das schon sein? Das ist Arbeit!"

„Ich habe genügend Arbeit", beschwerte sich Sid, der es nicht leiden konnte, auf diese Weise behandelt zu werden.

Die Akte auf Sids Schreibtisch bemerkend riet ihm der Kollege mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen: „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich da nicht so reinknien."

Ebenfalls kurz auf Malfoys Akte blickend fragte Sid skeptisch: „Ach ja? Und warum nicht?"

„Es könnte dich den Job kosten." Der Kollege schien sich darüber auch noch zu freuen.

Sid schnaufte wütend. „Wäre euch allen wohl sehr recht."

„Und wie!"

Ohne eine Verabschiedung verließ der Kollege sein Büro. Sid legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand nahm, um den Schreibtisch von der Tinte zu befreien. Auch wenn ihm manchmal der Kontakt zu anderen Menschen fehlte, war er zumindest jetzt sehr froh, dass man ihn aus dem größeren Büro, welches er mit fünf anderen Mitarbeitern geteilt hatte, in dieses kleinere versetzt hatte. Man würde ihn für unkollegial halten, hatte man ihm kurz vorher an den Kopf geworfen. Seine Kollegen hatten ihn loswerden wollen, weil er sie ständig auf Kleinigkeiten aufmerksam gemacht hatte, die sie dann und wann bei ihrer Arbeit vernachlässigten. Die Vergeltung folgte sofort in Form dieses beengenden Büros, doch zumindest hatte er das ganz für sich allein; wenigstens die meiste Zeit über.

Den Inhalt der Mappe, die der Kollege gebracht hatte, betrachtete er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Was habe ich denn mit dem Koboldverbindungsbüro zu tun?", murmelte er. „Ich komme mit den Kobolden doch überhaupt nicht gut aus!"

Damit hatte sich auch schon eine Antwort gefunden, denn man wusste, dass er mit der oftmals schroffen Art der Kobolde Probleme hatte und das war der Grund, warum man ihm, der momentan Arbeiten aus allen möglichen Bereichen erledigen sollte, diesen Fall überlassen hatte. Es war vorhersehbar, dass er versagen würde, sollte er sich mit den Mitarbeitern von Gringotts verständigen. Die Kobold-Akte ließ er in seinem Posteingang verschwinden, um sie später – wenn er nach Malfoys Verhandlung überhaupt noch im Dienste des Ministeriums stehen würde – zu bearbeiten.

Die Frage, warum Minister Weasley und Mr. Shacklebolt den Gefangenen im Mungos besucht hatten, konnte nur Mr. Malfoy selbst beantworten und da die Verhandlung in wenigen Tagen beginnen sollte, musste er schnell handeln.

Pflichtbewusst meldete er sich bei seinem Vorgesetzten ab, der sich zunächst querstellen wollte, doch als Sid begonnen hatte, verschiedene Auszüge aus Arbeitsanordnungen zu zitieren, die seinen Besuch im Mungos rechtfertigten, winkte der Mann ihn ab, wenn auch sichtlich missgestimmt.

Kaum hatte Sid die entsprechende Station des Krankenhauses erreicht, wurde ihm auch schon von dem Wachmann geöffnet. Schwester Marie huschte über den Gang; genauso schnell wie das Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und richtete gerade einige Dinge auf einem Rollwagen an, da grüßte er mit sanfter Stimme: „Miss Amabilis, einen wunderschönen guten Tag." Schwester Marie hatte sich umgedreht und da sie sich eine Hand an die Brust hielt, fügte er hinzu: „Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, wenn ich Sie erschreckt haben sollte."

„Mr. Duvall", sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff. „Ihnen auch einen guten Tag. Ich hatte mit niemandem gerechnet. Momentan ist keine Besuchszeit, aber die gilt für Sie ja sowieso nicht."

„Wäre es wohl möglich, ein Wort mit Mr. Malfoy zu wechseln?"

„Natürlich, er ist gerade mit dem Mittagessen fertig. Normalerweise liest er jetzt ein wenig, aber ich werde ihn darüber informieren, dass Sie da sind."

Nach einem schüchternen Lächeln ihrerseits ging sie den Gang hinunter und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Sid schlenderte derweil langsam auf das Krankenzimmer zu und kam gerade vor der Tür an, als Schwester Marie wieder hinaustrat und ihm mit einer Geste deutlich machte, dass er eintreten durfte.

„Mr. Duvall, noch immer erpicht darauf, mich während meiner Verhandlung zu vertreten?", hörte Sid die arrogante Stimme seines Schützlings sagen.

„Nein", war seine knappe, aber ehrliche Antwort, die Lucius sichtlich verdutzte. „'Erpicht' bin ich keinesfalls darauf, Mr. Malfoy."

Die Nase rümpfend fragte Lucius von oben heran: „Ja, warum um Himmels Willen belästigen Sie mich dann?"

„Ganz einfach, weil ich muss." Sid reichte seinem „Klienten wider Willen" die Hand, die offensichtlich nur höflichkeitshalber geschüttelt wurde.

Ganz richtig vermutete Lucius mit einem fiesen Grinsen, das sein sonst so hübsches Gesicht auf groteske Art entstellte: „Man will Sie doch nicht etwa loswerden?"

„Ich befürchte genau das", erwiderte Sid aufrichtig.

„Warum? Arbeiten Sie nicht gründlich genug?" Lucius vermutete, dass man ihm einen Beistand gewährte, von dem man wusste, dass er stümperhafte Leistungen vollbringen würde.

„In diesem Punkt liegen Sie falsch. Ich arbeite sogar sehr gründlich; zu gründlich, um genau zu sein und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Sie aufsuche, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Sie so gütig wären Platz zu nehmen?" Sid deutete mit einer Hand auf den kleinen Tisch mit den zwei Stühlen.

Gelangweilt stimmte Lucius zu. „Meinetwegen… Weswegen sind Sie hier?"

Nachdem auch Sid sich gesetzt hatte, erklärte er: „Es gibt da eine Abweichung bezüglich Ihrer Akte und der Aussage einer Dame, die ich vernommen habe."

„Welche Dame?"

„Die Krankenschwester, die sich um Sie kümmert", erwiderte Sid.

Sofort fiel Lucius der Tag ein, an dem Schwester Marie ihn darüber informiert hatte, dass sein Beistand – jener Mr. Duvall, der ihm gerade gegenübersaß – das Gespräch mit ihr gesucht hatte.

„Klären Sie mich auf, Mr. Duvall."

„Nun, Schwester Marie hatte einmal erwähnt, dass Minister Weasley und Mr. Shacklebolt Sie aufgesucht hatten. Sie sagte, nach dem Besuch wären Sie sehr verärgert gewesen?" Am Ende des Satzes hatte er die Stimme leicht angehoben, um Maries Aussage nun als Frage zu stellen.

„Ja, da behält die Gute Recht. Es war ein", Lucius suchte nach einem passenden Wort, um nicht krude zu klingen, „überaus unangenehmes Erlebnis."

„Inwiefern unangenehm?", wollte Sid wissen.

„Zunächst einmal hatte man keine Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass ich gerade erst von meiner Behandlung zurückgekommen war, die immer äußerst schmerzhaft waren. Ich war benommen, konnte noch immer nichts sehen und wurde in diesem Zustand 'verhört'."

Der Tonfall war Sid nicht entgangen. „Warum lassen Sie es so klingen, als hätte es sich nicht um ein Verhör gehandelt?"

Anstatt zu antworten fragte Lucius selbstgefällig: „Klären Sie mich lieber darüber auf, welche Abweichungen Sie gefunden haben wollen!"

„Der Besuch der beiden Männer ist nicht in Ihrer Akte vermerkt worden. Das ist die Unstimmigkeit, über die ich gestolpert bin."

„Ah", machte Lucius erleuchtet. „Das ist kein Wunder, wenn Sie mich fragen. Das bestätigt mir nur meinen Verdacht."

„Welchen Verdacht, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Dass mir einer der beiden Veritaserum ins Glas getan hat, was ich natürlich nicht sehen konnte."

Sid hob beide Augenbrauen und forderte Lucius dazu auf: „Schildern Sie mir doch bitte, was Sie über diesen Tag noch wissen."

„Es war abends gewesen, direkt nach meiner Behandlung. Ich war schon soweit, mich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben, da führte Marie die beiden Herren ins Zimmer. Sie bestanden auf eine Unterredung. Ich war so schwach", Lucius stellte sich selbst gern als Opfer dar, „dass Marie mir an den Tisch helfen musste. Nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wollte ich einen Schluck Wasser nehmen. Sie müssen wissen, Mr. Duvall, dass Marie mir das Glas immer auf dieselbe Stelle auf den Tisch stellte und so war es auch dieses Mal gewesen, das hatte ich hören können. Das Glas war jedoch nicht da, als ich danach greifen wollte. Ich musste erst um ein Schluck Wasser bitte und einer der beiden Herren reichte es mir."

Für Sid war es eindeutig, dass man seinem Gegenüber damals etwas ins Getränk getan haben musste, denn es gab keinen anderen Grund, mit dem Glas eines Patienten zu hantieren.

„Was ist geschehen, nachdem Sie getrunken hatten?"

„Nun, es war Mr. Shacklebolt gewesen, der mich darüber unterrichtet hatte, dass ich nach nur zwei Fragen, die ich beantworten sollte, auch schon wieder in Ruhe gelassen werden würde." Lucius legte den Kopf schräg. „Das ist sehr eindeutig, finden Sie nicht?"

„Ja, das finde ich durchaus. Würden Sie mir sagen, welche Fragen man Ihnen gestellt hatte?"

„Das waren zwei Fragen über eine Muggelbande, derer man nicht Herr werden konnte. Offenbar wollte man die Informationen, die ich gegen einen geringen Hafterlass durchaus bereit war zu geben, lieber auf unkomplizierte Weise erlangen."

Sid hatte genau zugehört, bevor er bestätigt haben wollte: „Sie verhandeln mit dem Ministerium?"

„Nach diesem Vorfall nicht mehr. Es liegt doch auf der Hand, dass man mir nicht mehr die Möglichkeit einräumen wollte, auf übliche Art meine Verurteilung zu mildern. Sie wissen ja sicherlich, Mr. Duvall, dass es Gang und Gäbe des Ministeriums ist, mit Haftinsassen zu handeln, sollte man somit an nützliche Informationen kommen. Es gab in der Vergangenheit nicht wenige Gefangene, die Askaban auf diese Weise entkommen konnten."

Sofort musste Sid an seinen damaligen Schuldirektor Igor Karkaroff denken.

„Ich konnte bisher wenigstens auf sieben Jahre hinunterhandeln, doch ich denke, die meisten möchten mich wohl bevorzugt lebenslänglich hinter Gittern sehen. Deswegen hat man sich nicht mehr bemüht, mit mir zu verhandeln."

„Was ist danach geschehen?"

„Ich habe beide damit konfrontiert; habe Ihnen an den Kopf geworfen, dass sie mir Veritaserum gegeben haben, doch sie hatten sich nicht dazu geäußert." Misstrauisch kniff Lucius die Augenlider zusammen, bevor er wissen wollte: „Was genau haben Sie vor, Mr. Duvall?"

„Ich denke, dass ich Ihnen mit dieser Information wenigstens noch zwei Jahre Hafterlass zugute kommen lassen kann."

Bedrohlich leise sagte Lucius: „Das, Mr. Duvall, ist sehr dünnes Eis, auf dem Sie sich bewegen, sollten Sie in dieser Richtung irgendetwas unternehmen."

„Ich denke…"

„Nein, das tun Sie offensichtlich nicht! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mir dazwischenfunken!" Natürlich erwähnte er nichts Genaues.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist doch eindeutig!"

Lucius zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne, als er verlangte: „Halten Sie sich da raus! Ich habe keine Beweise, dass man mir Veritaserum gegeben hat, selbst wenn einiges dafür spricht, doch nur aufgrund von scheinbar haltlosen Beschuldigungen eines Gefangenen wird man den Minister nicht belangen. Was meinen Sie, warum ich nicht längst eine Beschwerde eingereicht habe? In den Augen des Gamots lässt meine Glaubwürdigkeit leider zu wünschen übrig und meine Erinnerung an diesen Moment taugt nichts, denn sie ist schwarz. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich noch rein gar nichts sehen."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Sid, was er tun könnte. Die Erinnerungen seines Klienten waren wertlos und würden vorm Gamot nicht als Beweis anerkannt werden. Zudem war es fraglich, ob man den Vorwurf eines Häftlings gegen den Minister ernst nehmen und ihm nachgehen würde.

„Haben Sie noch eine andere Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall, die vielleicht wichtig sein könnte?" Zunächst schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, doch dann fiel ihm noch eine einzige Sache ein.

„Da war das Geräusch einer Feder."

„Man hat Ihre Aussage mitgeschrieben?", fragte Sid erstaunt nach.

„Was habe ich denn eben gesagt?" Seinen Beistand schien Lucius nicht für sehr helle zu halten.

„Ich werde versuchen…"

„Sie werden das schön sein lassen, Mr. Duvall. Ich warne Sie, durchkreuzen Sie mir ja nicht meine Pläne!"

„Welche Pläne?", fragte Sid irritiert nach.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben mich lange genug behelligt!" Lucius stand bereits auf, um seinen Gast zur Tür zu begleiten.

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber! Sollten Sie als mein Beistand nicht das tun, was ich sage?"

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Ich soll in Ihrem Sinne handeln und das werde ich auch", konterte Sid mutig.

„Sie werden nichts tun, haben Sie verstanden?"

Sid näherte sich der Tür, an der der Blonde bereits wartete, bevor er ihm in die Augen blickte und ihm mit Entschlossenheit ins Gesicht sagte: „Ich werde die Mindeststrafe für Sie herausschlagen und zwar auf meine Art." Sein Gegenüber mit dieser Aussage imitierend grinste Sid ihn überheblich an, um deutlich zu machen, dass er sich von seinem Klienten nicht einschüchtern ließ. „Guten Tag noch, Mr. Malfoy."

Nachdem sein Gast gegangen war, tigerte Lucius nervös in seinem Krankenzimmer auf und ab. Wenn sein Beistand es wagen sollte, den Minister öffentlich zu beschuldigen, dann könnte er demnächst in Askaban mit Mr. Duvall als Zellengenosse rechnen, dachte er aufgewühlt.

Zurück im Ministerium kam Mr. Duvall auf seinem Weg ins Büro an einen jungen, rothaarigen Mann vorbei, der gerade am Informationsschalter stand und dort mit der älteren Dame sprach, doch er beachtete ihn nicht und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Die Dame am Schalter schien genervt, antwortete jedoch ruhig und langsam: „Wie ich es Ihnen schon mehrmals mitgeteilt habe, Mr. Weasley, ist die Öffentlichkeit von der Verhandlung Mr. Malfoys ausgeschlossen." Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, da schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Und ja, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Sie einer der Söhne des Ministers sind, doch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es keine Zuschauer geben wird und ich bitte Sie ganz höflich", sie atmete tief durch, „nicht noch einmal zu kommen und zu fragen, denn es wird sich daran nichts ändern!"

„Das ist nicht fair!", nörgelte Ron, der sich schon so auf die Verhandlung gefreut hatte. „Werde ich nicht einmal als Zeuge gebraucht?"

„Wenn, dann würde mir darüber keine Information vorliegen. Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley." Sie blickte an ihm vorbei. „Der Nächste bitte!"

Ein rundlicher Mann drängte sich nach vorn, so dass Ron den Schalter verließ und kopfhängend durch die Vorhalle des Ministeriums schlenderte. Er hätte dem alten Malfoy am Montag zu gern dabei zugesehen, wie der nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, während man ihm seine Schandtaten vorlas, doch offensichtlich wurde nichts daraus.

So machte sich Ron auf den Weg zu seinem nächsten Ziel: Malfoy Manor. Durch einen der Kamine im Ministerium fragte er zunächst nach, ob er vorbeikommen dürfte.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Mr. Weasley", sagte Draco formell.

„Hatten wir uns nicht schon geduzt?" Ron hatte irritiert geklungen, denn er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Hochzeitsfeier.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber wie es aussieht, ist der Punkt erledigt. Also Ron, was willst du?"

„Warum darf ich nicht kurz bei dir vorbeischauen? Ich kann nicht lange sprechen, hinter mir warten noch andere darauf, den Kamin benutzen zu dürfen."

„Etwas Beeilung, wenn ich bitten darf", hörte Draco jemanden hinter Ron rufen.

„Du darfst nicht kommen, weil das Haus für die nächsten Wochen wegen des Mutter-Kind-Schutzes nur für enge Familienangehörige zugänglich ist", erklärte Draco gewissenhaft.

Nickend, weil er sich die Situation mit Ginny ins Gedächtnis rief, die Harry nicht hatte besuchen dürfen, bot er an: „Die Drei Besen? Treffen wir uns dort in einer Viertelstunde?"

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was du von mir…"

„Geht es da vorne nicht etwas SCHNELLER?", drängte einer aus der Schlange hinter Ron, der sich daraufhin umdrehte.

„Bei Merlin, nehmen Sie doch einen anderen Kamin, wenn es Ihnen zu lange dauert. Ich hab das hier gleich geklärt!"

Der Mann und auch Ron schauten den Gang hinunter, in welchem sich die ganzen Kamine befanden und die Schlangen dort waren noch länger.

„Also, Draco? Die Drei Besen in einer Viertelstunde!"

Abrupt beendete Ron die Verbindung, so dass Draco gar nicht mehr antworten konnte. Gleich im Anschluss nahm er erneut eine Handvoll Flohpulver, um so schnell wie nur möglich nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen. Er purzelte aus dem Kamin des Hinterzimmers, in welchem Rosmerta einen Zugang für Gäste eingerichtet hatte.

Wegen des Geräuschs kam die Wirtin ins Hinterzimmer, bevor sie den neuen Gast erkannte und freundlich grüßte: „Hallo Ron, lange nicht gesehen. Komm doch nach vorn in die gute Stube." Mit roten Wangen, denn für Rosmerta hatte er wie in alten Tagen noch immer eine Schwäche, kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach. Sie platzierte ihn an einen gemütlichen Tisch an der Wand und sagte, bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte: „Lass mich raten: ein Butterbier?"

„Ja genau, dass Sie das immer noch wissen..."

„So lange ist es nun auch wieder nicht her", schäkerte sie lächelnd, bevor sie ihn allein ließ.

Als Harry den Orden des Phönix übernommen und mit der DA vereint hatte, da traf man sich gelegentlich mit einem Verbündeten in einem Zimmer von Rosmerta. Einige Menschen hatten damals die Todesser finanziell unterstützt, sich jedoch im gleichen Atemzug Hilfe suchend an Harry gewandt. Es war pure Angst gewesen, weshalb diese Hexen und Zauberer schon beim ersten Besuch der Todesser zugesagt hatten, den Dunklen Lord mit all ihrem Hab und Gut zu unterstützen, doch im Herzen waren sie gute Menschen, die um ihre Lieben fürchten mussten. Die Zeitungen waren voll gewesen mit Artikeln über Familien, die ausgelöscht worden waren, weil sie sich Voldemorts Halunken nicht hatten beugen wollen.

Wenig später traf Draco ein, den Ron zu sich heranwinkte.

„Dein Ruf hat mich wirklich überrascht", sagte Draco, während er sich zu Ron an den Tisch setzte. Allein hatten sich die beiden jungen Männer noch nie getroffen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber da mich die Zwillinge im Stich lassen – zumindest einer von ihnen – suche ich jemand anderen für meine Pläne."

Die Frage konnte man an Dracos Miene ablesen, doch nichtsdestotrotz stellte er sie: „Was denn für Pläne bitteschön?"

„Willst du ein Butterbier?" Ron hob bereits seinen eigenen Krug und deutete auf ihn, während er Rosmerta anschaute, die sofort verstand und ein weiteres Butterbier zapfte.

„Es geht um eine Überraschung für Harry und eigentlich waren Fred und George eingeplant, aber die meinten neulich, dass einer von ihnen im Laden bleiben müsste."

Verständnislos schüttelte Draco den Kopf, bevor er sagte: „Könntest du bitte von vorn anfangen? Ich kann deinen Gedankengängen leider nicht ganz folgen."

„Du weißt aber, was eine 'Überraschung' ist oder?", scherzte Ron, der nach Dracos bösem Blick sofort ernsthaft erklärte. „Die Überraschung für Harry ist ein Quidditch-Spiel, das wir auf dem Spielfeld von Hogwarts austragen möchten und zwar Anfang März; um genau zu sein am sechsten. Dumbledore hat schon zugesagt"

„Schöne Überraschung, aber was habe ich dabei verloren?"

„Ich brauche noch einen Treiber. Fred oder George, steht noch nicht ganz fest, jedenfalls wird einer von beiden Treiber und einer fehlt noch."

„Wie kommst du auf mich?", fragte Draco verdutzt.

„Du hast in der Schule damals auch gespielt", er haderte mich sich, „und gar nicht mal so schlecht."

„Ich war Sucher, niemals Treiber", stellte Draco klar, um sich herauszuwinden, doch Ron hielt dagegen.

„Du kannst dich aber bestens auf einem Besen halten und beim Training hab ich gesehen, dass du mit den Schlägern genauso hervorragend umgehen kannst, deswegen."

Rosmerta brachte gerade das Butterbier an den Tisch, welches der Blonde nachdenklich zu sich heranzog, doch er trank nicht.

Eine Absage wollte er noch nicht erteilen, stattdessen fragte Draco: „Wie soll das ablaufen, das Spiel? Gegen wen spielen wir?"

„Wir spielen gegen Eintracht Pfützensee, beziehungsweise sind Angelina und ich sowie Oliver im Hogwarts-Team. Wir drei werden bei Eintracht Pfützensee also ersetzt."

„Oliver?"

Ron blickte Draco an, als würde der nicht nur eine lange Leitung haben, sondern auch noch auf ihr stehen, doch er half ihm auf die Sprünge: „Na, Oliver Wood kennst du sicherlich noch."

„Natürlich", stimmte Draco zu. „Aber er war früher doch immer Hüter."

„Den Job habe ich übernommen", sagte Ron stolz. „Oliver, Ginny und Angelina sind die drei Jäger, ich der Hüter, du und einer der Zwillinge die Treiber und Harry..."

„Der Sucher, was sonst", sagte Draco mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Und Harry weiß nichts von seinem Glück?"

„Nein und du wirst ihm bitte auch nichts davon erzählen", sagte Ron ein wenig drohend.

„Wäre ja sonst keine Überraschung mehr…"

„Eben! Ginny muss Harry noch dazu bringen, demnächst mit dem Training anzufangen, zumindest ein bisschen, denn er saß lange nicht mehr auf einem Besen."

„Ich auch nicht", warf Draco ein.

„Na bestens, dann trainierst du gleich mit!"

„Fällt auch gar nicht auf", gab Draco zu bedenken.

Rons Stirn schlug Falten. „Bist du denn nicht im Slytherin-Team?"

„Slytherin hat viel zu wenig Schüler, da bekommen wir kein Team zusammen", erklärte er dem Rothaarigen.

„Das gibt's nicht." Über diese Aussage war Ron sehr verwundert. „Slytherin hat kein Quidditch-Team?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, warum das nicht geht."

„Ich kann es aber nicht glauben. Da muss es doch eine Lösung für geben! Wie viele Schüler hat Slytherin überhaupt?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Wir sind mit mir zusammen genau zwanzig, davon fünf Erstklässler."

„Und unter den fünfzehn Schülern, die nicht mehr in der ersten Klasse sind, wollen sich keine sieben für ein Quidditch-Team finden?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Krass", betitelte Ron diese Misere. „Kann man da nichts anderes tun?"

„Was denn bitteschön? Sollen wir an die Türen der anderen Häuser klopfen und die in unser Team aufnehmen, die vom eigenen Haus abgelehnt wurden, weil sie zu schlecht waren?", sagte Draco mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Ron zog unschuldig beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und antwortete lässig: „Warum nicht?"

„Weil das keine Slytherin-Mannschaft wäre, sondern eine kunterbunt gemischte."

„…die für das Haus Slytherin spielt!", stellte Ron klar. „Ich verstehe deine Einwände nicht ganz, Draco. Es steht nirgends geschrieben, dass die Spieler aus dem Haus stammen müssen, für das sie spielen."

In Gedanken ging Draco die Situation durch und er nahm sich vor, in dem Buch „Geschichte Hogwarts'" nachzulesen oder – was wesentlich einfacher wäre – einfach Hermine zu fragen, die zwar Quidditch nicht sonderlich zu mögen schien, den Wälzer jedoch auswendig kennen sollte.

„Hey, träumst du?", hörte er Ron fragen. Nachdem er aufgeblickt hatte, fragte Ron offenbar zum wiederholten Male: „Bist du nun mit dabei? Ich wüsste nicht, welchen ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler ich sonst fragen sollte."

„Ich bin kein 'ehemaliger' Schüler", stellte Draco richtig.

„Nein, bist du nicht, aber du hast unser Alter, warst früher schon im Team. Ich sehe da kein Problem und Dumbledore auch nicht. Also…?"

Sich einen Ruck gebend stimmte Draco zu: „Abgemacht!"

„Cool, danke!", sagte Ron lächelnd, bevor er seinen Krug hob und mit Draco anstieß.

Die beiden unterhielten sich nach Dracos Zusage noch eine Weile, während sie ihr Butterbier tranken. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ron einer der zwölf Hochzeitsgäste gewesen war, mit denen er Brüderschaft getrunken hatte. Der gemeinsame Nenner „Quidditch" brachte unerwartet allerhand Gesprächsstoff.

„Du hattest erzählt", begann Draco, „dass euer Sponsor abgesprungen ist." Ron nickte, denn darüber hatten sie sich während der Hochzeitsfeier lang und breit unterhalten. „Was macht ein Sponsor so?"

Ron stutzte einen Augenblick, erzählte aber gewissenhaft: „Er gibt hier und da ein paar Galleonen für das Team aus, was sonst? Außerdem kann er dafür kostenlos Werbung mit uns machen. Wir nehmen aber nicht jeden. Das Angebot vom Tagespropheten haben wir dankend ausgeschlagen." Mit einem großen Schluck Butterbier schien Ron noch im Nachhinein auf diese Entscheidung zu trinken, doch Draco war nachdenklich geworden.

„Inwiefern 'Werbung machen'?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir hatten einmal die Firma 'Nimbus Rennbesen' als Sponsor, aber die sind abgesprungen, weil sie mit Viktor Krum an ihrer Seite einen der besten Werbeträger überhaupt bekommen haben, da brauchten sie nicht noch Eintracht Pfützensee. Krum ist da als 'Berater' angestellt, aber wenn du mich fragst, ist er dank Harry zu deren Aushängeschild geworden. Der muss nur ein wenig rumlaufen, einen Nimbus in der Hand halten und wird dafür schon bezahlt."

„Dank Harry?", fragte Draco nach.

„Devlin Whitehorn, der Firmengründer von Nimbus, ist eines Tages an Harry herangetreten und hat ihm ein Ohr abgekaut, um ihn für sein Unternehmen zu gewinnen. Harry hat daraufhin den Spieß umgedreht und Whitehorn bearbeitet. Der wollte danach nicht mehr Harry haben, dafür aber Krum und es hat geklappt."

„Harry ist clever."

Nickend stimmte Ron zu. „Ich glaube sogar, es hat ihm Spaß gemacht."

Beide hatten gleichzeitig den letzten Schluck genommen. Ron wollte sich gerade verabschieden, da hielt Draco ihn auf und wollte etwas wissen, was Ron hellhörig werden ließ.

„Was, wenn jemand Sponsor werden möchte, dessen Vergangenheit nicht ganz vorzeigbar ist?" Verlegen schaute Draco ihm in die Augen, danach auf seinen leeren Krug, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Das Team entscheidet darüber." Ron konnte sehen, wie ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem Gegenüber zu erlöschen drohte, da fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Aber wenn jemand aus dem Team ein gutes Wort einlegen würde, wäre das kaum ein Problem."

Diese kleine Andeutung genügte, um seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler wieder zuversichtlich zu stimmen, doch Ron konnte sich nicht zusammenreimen, auf was Draco mit dieser Frage hinauswollte.

Weniger zuversichtlich war Sirius, der gelangweilt Zuhause darauf wartete, dass Anne von der Arbeit kommen würde. Er hatte etwas zu Essen gemacht, musste aber feststellen, dass er viel zu früh mit der Zubereitung begonnen hatte. Zum Glück gab es Wärmezauber, die eine Mahlzeit nicht auskühlen ließen.

Ihr neues Haus in Thamesmead West lag nahe an der Themse. Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, einen Ort zu finden, dessen Bevölkerungsdichte sehr gering war. Das dazugehörige Grundstück war groß und sorgte für eine angenehme Isolation, denn im Hinterkopf hatte Sirius behalten, dass gewisse Leute weiterhin einen Groll gegen ihn hegten. Rodolphus und Rabastan waren laut Kingsley noch immer auf freiem Fuß. Ähnlich wie Hogwarts hatte Sirius prophylaktisch einige Muggelabwehrzauber auf das Haus gelegt, worüber Anne sich beschwert hatte, denn der Postbote brachte seitdem keine Briefe mehr.

Wie sie denn Freunde mit nachhause bringen könnte, hatte sie einmal gefragt. Seufzend erinnerte sich Sirius an ihre Einwände, weswegen er sich nach dem Einzug hatte umstimmen lassen, zumindest den Briefträger von der Muggelabwehr auszunehmen. Das Leben in der Muggelwelt war eine große Umgewöhnung für Sirius, auch wenn sie ihm einigermaßen vertraut war. Wenn sie unterwegs waren, musste er ständig darauf achten, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Wenigstens hatten sie einen Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, doch ihm fiel niemand ein, den er kontaktieren könnte. Früher, erinnerte sich Sirius seufzend, da hatte er viele Freunde; viele Menschen um sich herum, die ihn bewunderten.

Sich ein Glas Weißwein genehmigend reflektierte Sirius sein jetziges Dasein. Die vielen Menschen um ihn herum waren Annes Freunde, vielleicht auch irgendwann mal seine. Außer Remus und Harry hatte er niemanden, den er Tag und Nacht ungestraft anflohen könnte und das tat er nur sehr selten, damit man ihn nicht für einsam hielt. Arthur konnte er nicht einfach kontaktieren, um zu fragen, ob sie noch zusammen einen heben gehen wollen; der Minister hätte dafür sowieso keine Zeit. Seine Cousine Andromeda war stets sein Liebling gewesen, doch der Kumpel von damals war sie lange nicht mehr. Narzissa hingegen war für ihn ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, welches er aus freien Stücken noch immer nicht zu öffnen wagte.

Das Geräusch eines sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels kündigte Anne an, weswegen er sein Weinglas abstellte und zum Flur laufen wollte, um sie zu begrüßen. An der Tür blieb er jedoch stehen und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie neulich einen Scherz gemacht hatte, der nicht böse gemeint war, ihn aber wie aus heiterem Himmel getroffen hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, er wäre wie ein Hund, der zur Tür gelaufen käme, um das Frauchen zu begrüßen.

So ging er zurück zu seinem Sessel, während er hören konnte, dass Anne bereits eingetreten war. Die nacheinander folgenden Geräusche waren ihm vertraut: der Schlüsselbund, den sie auf der Kommode ablegte, das Reiben von Stoff, als sie sich den Mantel auszog. Das klackernde Geräusch ihrer Schuhe, die sie sich von den Füßen strich.

Auf Nylonstrümpfen betrat sie das Wohnzimmer.

„Du bist ja doch da." Sie freute sich, was er an dem Klang ihrer Stimme hören konnte. „Ich dachte schon, du wärst weggegangen."

„Wohin sollte ich denn gehen?" Sein Weinglas wurde für ihn wieder interessant und so nahm er es vom Tisch, um daran zu nippen.

„Zu deinen Freunden", erwiderte sie irritiert. Sie schien zu lächeln, was er hören, aber nicht sehen konnte, als sie schäkerte: „Ich bin es gewohnt, dass du mich im Flur begrüßt."

Mit einer so eisigen Stimme, die er selbst bereute, schlug er vor: „Dann solltest du dir besser einen Hund kaufen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde."

Er brauchte gar nicht über seine Schulter zu sehen, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie wie versteinert hinter ihm stehen musste und seine Worte zu verdauen versuchte.

Mit warmer Stimme stellte sie ihm die Frage: „Warum bist du so?"

„Wie bin ich denn?", fragte er kraftlos zurück, was ihr vor Augen hielt, dass er keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung hatte.

„Du bist traurig und du bist gelangweilt." Es war kein Vorwurf, nur ihre Meinung.

Mit einer Äußerung hielt er sich zurück und so lauschte er ihren weichen Schritten, bis er ihr Gesicht plötzlich sehen konnte, denn sie hatte sich niedergekniet.

„Was möchtest du? Dass ich Mr. Hatter meine Kündigung auf den Tisch lege?" Bevor ihm ein passendes Argument einfiel, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Damit wir beide vierundzwanzig Stunden wie Kletten zusammen verbringen können? Was meinst du, wie lange wir brauchen, bis wir uns nicht mehr ertragen können? Wir würden sicherlich so enden wie meine Eltern – geschieden." Sie musste gar nicht erwähnen, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht mehr sehen wollten, weswegen auch nur ihre Mutter zur Hochzeit gekommen war. „Ich will das nicht, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun kann, damit du unsere Ehe nicht bereust."

„Ich bereue sie doch gar nicht", winselte Sirius beschämt.

Langsam nahm sie auf einer der breiten Armlehnen des Sessels Platz, um kurz darauf wie in Zeitlupe auf seinen Schoß zu rutschen, weswegen seine Mundwinkel nach oben schossen.

„Da ist es ja wieder!", jubelte Anne und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Was?"

„Das freche Grinsen", flachste sie gut gelaunt. „Ich hab es so vermisst." Ein Kuss auf seinen Mund sollte ihre Worte unterstreichen.

„Ich grinse nicht", nörgelte er scherzhaft, „und schon gar nicht frech."

Sie spielte mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, legte den Kopf schräg und teilte Sirius mit: „Mr. Hatter hat mir Montag frei gegeben, weil ich gestern und heute so lange gearbeitet. Ach ja", fiel ihr ein, „du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie dein Abend mit Remus war."

„Mit Moony", verbesserte er.

„Mit wem?"

„So haben wir ihn schon früher genannt, wenn er mit seinem 'haarigen Problem' zu kämpfen hatte."

„Ach so, und wie war es nun gewesen?" Sie klang sehr neugierig.

„Es war", Sirius atmete tief durch, „befreiend! Ja, das ist das richtige Wort dafür."

Sie gab ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Also, was wollen wir am Montag machen?", fragte sie enthusiastisch, während sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub.

„Lass uns darüber beim Essen nachdenken."

„Nein, du hast doch nicht etwa gekocht?" Ihre Nase bewegte sich wie die eines Kaninchens. „Ich rieche gar nichts."

„Zauberei, schon vergessen? Es ist wärmeisoliert."

„Kann man es auch essen?" Dieser Scherz bescherte ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.

„Sei nicht so frech. Komm…", er stand auf und nahm sie währenddessen auf seine Arme, um sie an den Tisch zu tragen. „Wir essen etwas und lassen uns was Schönes für Montag einfallen."

Nachdem er sie neben dem Stuhl abgesetzt hatte und sie sich gesetzt hatte, um sich von ihm bedienen zu lassen, da sagte sie: „Was wir morgen machen, das weiß ich jetzt schon."

Den Zauber entfernend, der das Essen schützte, fragte er neugierig: „Was?"

„Wir bleiben einfach im Bett." Als er aufblickte, sah er sie verführerisch mit einem Auge zwinkern.

„Und was ist mit dem Frühstück?"

„Du kannst es uns ans Bett zaubern." Er reichte ihr den Teller und erst da lief ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammen. „Sirius, das ist…"

„Dein Leibgericht, ich weiß."

„Dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient!"

„Die ich mir aussuchen darf?", fragte er keck.

„Erst einmal sehen", sie warf ihm einen verspielten Blick zu, „ob mir davon auch nicht schlecht wird."

„Du unverschämtes…"

„Mhhh", machte sie nach dem ersten Happen, womit sie ihn unterbrach.

Beide aßen gemütlich und schmiedeten Pläne für Montag. Anne verstand, wie er sich fühlen musste, aber sie wollte so gern als Hutmacherin weiterarbeiten, wollte im gleichen Atemzug aber Sirius glücklich wissen, so dass sie nach einem Moment fragte: „Sag mal, du hast mir nie erzählt, ob du irgendwelche Hobbys hast."

„Ich…" Sein plötzliches Verstummen konnte ihrer Meinung nach nur bedeuten, dass er keine hatte.

„Woran hast du früher Gefallen gefunden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Mit 'früher' meinst du vor meiner Zeit in Askaban? Denn während dieser Zeit gab es nicht sehr viel, an dem ich mich erfreuen konnte."

Es war zu bemerken, dass sein Gemüt von einer Sekunde zur anderen umgeschlagen war, denn er blickte starr auf seinen Teller und die Hand, die seine Gabel hielt, bewegte sich nicht mehr. Als wäre er selbst weit weg, begann er bedächtig zu erzählen.

„Ich fand Gefallen an dem blauen Himmel, wenn ich aus dem kleinen Loch gesehen habe, das sich ein Fenster schimpfte." Übergangslos zeugte seine Stimme von einem Teil in Sirius, der sehr verletzlich schien und bisher nie ans Tageslicht gekommen war. „Die Vögel", hauchte er weltvergessen. Seine Augen wanderten ziellos über den hübsch dekorierten Tisch. „Ganz selten kam eine Möwe an die Fensteröffnung und dann wurde ich ganz still." Er hatte so leise gesprochen, als säße gerade ein solcher gefiederter Freund in der Nähe.

„Sie sollte nicht erschrecken, sollte bei mir bleiben."

Erschüttert hörte Anne zu, doch gleichzeitig war sie auch erleichtert, denn Sirius hatte noch nie über seine Zeit im Gefängnis gesprochen.

„In solchen Augenblicken hab ich die Vögel genau betrachtet; sie um ihre Freiheit beneidet. Sie waren so lebendig, ganz anders als ich selbst."

Um der Situation den Ernst zu nehmen, denn Sirius war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht bereit, freiheraus über seine Erlebnisse zu sprechen, fragte sie mit verhaltener Stimme: „Ist mal ein Vogel in deine Zelle geflogen?"

Ein seliges Lächeln verscheuchte seine gequälten Gesichtszüge und er nickte zurückhaltend, als dürfte er ihr davon eigentlich gar nicht erzählen.

„Ja", bestätigte er flüsternd. „Und er war sogar noch da, als ein Dementor zu mir kam, um…" Sorgenfalten formten ein Dreieck über seiner Nasenwurzel, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie die schwarzen, stinkenden Ungetüme ihn seines Glückes beraubt hatten. „Der Dementor hatte den Vogel nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen und ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum. Das hat mich eine Weile beschäftigt. Mir war eine Idee gekommen und ich hab mich in Tatze verwandelt. Sie haben mich tatsächlich in Ruhe gelassen. Tiere waren für sie nicht interessant und dann…" Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, so dass er die Gabel beiseite legte. „Eines Tages, nachdem jemand vom Ministerium bei mir gewesen war, da stand meine Tür offen." Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an. „Einfach so, die ganze Nacht über und ich wusste nicht, ob ich das nur träumen würde. Hab mich ein paar Stunden lang nicht getraut nach vorn zu krauchen, um nachzusehen."

Mit einer Hand umfasste Anne seine zitternde. „Was hast du dann getan?"

„Tatze", flüsterte er. „Niemand wusste etwas von Tatze." Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Peter, James und er selbst hatten sich nie als Animagus registrieren lassen. „Ich habe so gehofft, dass ein Hund außerhalb der Zellen den Dementoren genauso egal wäre wie ein Vogel."

Sie lächelte zuversichtlich. „So bist du entkommen." Es war nicht als Frage formuliert, denn es lag auf der Hand. Zudem nickte Sirius bestätigend.

„Ich bin als Tatze hinaus auf den Gang gelaufen. Da waren nur Türen, kein Mensch war zu sehen, ab und zu Dementoren. Ich bin immer weiter nach unten gelaufen. 's waren eine Menge Stufen. Keiner hat mich beachtet, aber in der Küche…" Er musste kräftig schlucken. „Ich dachte, jetzt hätte man mich erwischt. Da waren viele Männer gewesen und alle haben mich angestarrt." Den Kopf schüttelnd, als würde er selbst im Nachhinein sein Glück kaum fassen können, schilderte er: „Sie haben nichts getan, nur geschaut mit ihren schwarzen Augen. Einer ist auf mich zugekommen. Der Mann war wirklich gruselig, Anne. Seine kalte Miene, seine Augen..."

Nur langsam gewann er Abstand von der Erinnerung, so dass er aufgrund seiner eigenen Worte weniger ergriffen war. Seiner Frau die Hand drückend erzählte er mit tränenverschleierten Augen, aber mit Freude im Gesicht, was danach vorgefallen war.

„Der Mann hat die Tür nach draußen geöffnet." Als er das Szenario reflektierte, war es ihm noch immer unverständlich, dass man ihn nicht ergriffen hatte. „Er hat einfach die Tür geöffnet und mich hinausgelassen und da stand ich plötzlich… auf den Felsen an der tosenden Brandung."

Von seiner Geschichte ganz gefesselt fragte sie: „Wie bist du da weggekommen?"

Seine Antwort ließ sie stutzen, denn er murmelte: „Ziel, Wille, Bedacht."

„Was?"

Er schaute ihr in die Augen; die aufgekommenen Tränen waren längst wieder versiegt. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ein Schutzzauber über der Insel lag und wie weit der reichen würde, also bin ich als Tatze ins Meer gesprungen. Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, so kalt war das, aber es war noch immer erträglicher als die Kälte, die von den Dementoren ausgeht." Er schüttelte sich, weil ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Die Insel war irgendwann weit weg und ich mich zurückverwandelt. Dann dachte ich immer nur an das, was man mir in der Schule beigebracht hatte: Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Ich bin appariert, aus dem Wasser heraus."

„Wo bist du gelandet?", wollte sie mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck wissen.

Einmal schnaufend erwiderte er: „Im Wasser. Ich konnte keine große Strecke hinter mich bringen, aber ich hatte auch kein näheres Ziel vor Augen. Ein paar Mal wiederholte sich das. Da war nur das weite Meer. Meine Beine waren schon wie abgestorben. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob das wegen der eisigen Kälte so war oder ob ich sie beim Apparieren verloren hatte." Er zwang sich selbst zu guter Laune und schlug sich auf den Oberschenkel. „Aber wie du siehst, ist alles noch da."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die noch immer auf seinem Schenkel ruhte. „Ja, alles noch da", bestätigte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Ohne Eile nahm sie ihn in den Arm; er brauchte Trost. Mit tiefen Atemzügen brachte er seine aufgewühlten Gefühle unter Kontrolle, während er sich mit beiden Händen an sie klammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring.

Aufgewühlt war auch Hermine. Sie hatte eben Besuch von Bill und Fleur gehabt, die ihr aus Frankreich tatsächlich die Leuchtorgane des Drachenfisches mitgebracht hatten. Aufgrund des hohen Preises dieser Zutat musste sie die beiden vertrösten, denn so viel Galleonen hatte sie nicht hier. Das Problem war nur gewesen, dass die Fruchtkapseln des Gespenstischen Steinregens noch fehlten. Der französische Händler, von dem Mr. Heed – offenbar zu Recht – nichts mehr wissen wollte, hatte diese Zutat bestellen müssen. Als Fleur sie am nächsten Tag abholen wollte, hatte der Mann einen äußerst unanständigen Handel vorgeschlagen, den Fleur natürlich erbost ausgeschlagen hatte. Also keine Fruchtkapseln, dachte Hermine niedergeschlagen, doch sie machte Fleur keinen Vorwurf.

Doch Hermine war weniger aufgewühlt, weil ihr noch eine Zutat fehlte, sondern eher, weil sie es gewagt hatte, Severus deswegen zu fragen.

„Sie müssen den Verstand verloren haben", warf er ihr in kühlem Tonfall vor, während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, um noch einige Dinge für den morgigen ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien zu erledigen. Die Schüler würden heute Abend zurückkommen.

„Ich habe Ihnen ganz höflich eine Frage gestellt und erwarte…" Er blickte auf und seine grimmige Miene verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache.

„Ich warne Sie", drohte er säuselnd, „wagen Sie es ja nicht, in meinen Räumlichkeiten irgendeinen fragwürdigen Trank zu brauen. Denken Sie tatsächlich, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie mit dieser Zutat vorhaben?"

„Ich möchte doch nur wissen, wo man den Gespenstischen Steinregen herbekommt. Wächst der in der Umgebung? Ich habe gelesen…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Das ist das Einzige, das Sie wirklich perfekt beherrschen, nicht wahr? Lesen!" Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht und widmete sich gleich wieder seinen Aufgaben.

„Also helfen Sie mir nicht!"

„Nein."

Sie blieb einen Moment lang in seinem Büro stehen und blickte verärgert zu Boden, während Sie dem kratzenden Geräusch seiner Schreibfeder lauschte.

Ihr fiel ein, dass sie ihm noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wie seine Magiefarbe am Tag des Ferienbeginns ausgesehen hatte. Sie hatte es zusammen mit Remus in Harrys Denkarium sehen können und womöglich wäre dies ein passender Moment, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Die Veränderung Ihrer Magiefarbe lässt mich vermuten…"

„Halten Sie Ihren Mund! Ich bin der Meinung, ich habe mich sehr deutlich ausgedrückt als ich Ihnen sagte, Sie könnten mir auf meine Frage schriftlich antworten, was Sie bisher allerdings nicht für notwendig erachtet haben."

„Meine Güte, wir stehen uns gegenüber und können die Sache auch sofort klären", wetterte sie zurück, doch er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder den Pergamentrollen gewidmet, die er nach und nach entrollte, um sie zu lesen und sich Notizen zu machen. „Severus?" Er ignorierte sie, wie sie es hätte ahnen müssen.

Trotzköpfig begann sie damit, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen, was Severus nicht entging, denn er blickte einige Male neugierig zu ihr hinüber, ohne dabei den Kopf zu heben. Sie zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Nur mit den Augen folgte er ihr, als sie sich dem kleinen Pult näherte und sich setzte. Sie begann zu schreiben und auf einem Stück Pergament, welches rechts auf seinem eigenen Schreibtisch lag, formten sich zeitverzögert wie von Geisterhand Buchstaben, was er mit rasendem Puls feststellen musste. Sie verwendete das magische Papier.

Auf seinem Teil des Blattes formten sich die Worte „Ihre Magiefarbe verändert sich, wenn Sie in der Nähe von anderen Menschen sind.".

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er zu ihr hinüber und zu seinem Schrecken blickte sie ihn herausfordernd an. Er fühlte sich ertappt und schaute ruckartig weg, um sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern zu bemerken, dass sich weitere Worte auf dem Stückchen Pergament bildeten. Aus den Augenwinkeln las er „Bei Remus hatte sich ein Teil seiner Magiefarbe leicht geändert, als Harry ihn berührt hatte. Bei Ihnen ist die Farbe allgemein heller geworden und das nur, weil sie zwischen Harry und Remus gesessen hatten.". Er versuchte, ihre aufdringliche Art der Kommunikation zu ignorieren, doch als er erneut schwarze Buchstaben erkennen konnte, da musste er einfach lesen. „Interessiert Sie das alles wirklich nicht?"

Es ärgerte ihn, dass diese Informationen und ihre Fragerei ihn unentschlossen machte, denn er schwankte hin und her zwischen der Möglichkeit, ihr ein für allemal alles zu erklären oder die Sache, wie er es ursprünglich vorhatte, einfach zu vergessen. Sie ließ ihn jedoch nicht vergessen und zündelte mit einem immer wieder ausgehenden Streichholz an seiner Hoffnung herum. Hoffnung war ein angenehmes Gefühl, auch wenn es sich bei ihm in Grenzen hielt, denn er wusste von den Auswirkungen, die die zerschlagene Variante mit sich brachte.

Ein weiteres Mal erblickte er ihre Handschrift. Sie hatte geschrieben „Wenigstens habe ich Sie zum Nachdenken motiviert.".

Sie unterließ es nicht, sich weiterhin schriftlich mitzuteilen und er brachte es nicht fertig, sie aus seinem Büro zu werfen. Mit jedem ihrer geschriebenen Worte wurde er zorniger, aber auch unsicherer, was ihn nur noch wütender machte. Er müsste sie loswerden, bevor sie diesen Nerv zu sehr strapazierte.

Während in den tiefen Hogwarts eine angespannte Stimmung herrschte, hatte sich in Albus' Büro eine sehr lauschige Atmosphäre ausgebreitet, obwohl Remus anfangs das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte, als er von Albus auf einen Tee eingeladen worden war.

„Du weißt, dass ich deine Fähigkeiten sehr schätze, Remus", sagte Albus mit väterlicher Stimme.

Remus glaubte zu verstehen und sagte abwinkend: „Ich weiß, dass es die Eltern der Schüler sicherlich nicht erfreuen würde, wenn ein… Na ja, wenn jemand wie ich zum Lehrpersonal gehören sollte."

Albus lächelte unerwartet breit. „Gleich gestern hatte ich den Schulrat über die notwendige Kündigung des Lehrers für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kontaktiert und natürlich auch meine Empfehlung in Bezug auf einen neuen Lehrer ausgesprochen. Der Schulrat hat unverzüglich die Eltern angeschrieben und es kamen bereits viele Rückmeldungen."

„Es war auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein", hauchte Remus, bevor er sich einen großen Schluck Tee genehmigte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuspülen. Sein Fluch hatte ihm das Leben schon immer schwer gemacht.

Von seinem Schreibtisch holte Albus einen kleinen Stapel mit Briefen, deren Umschläge bereits geöffnet waren und er hielt sie Remus entgegen.

„Ich werde mich nicht darum kümmern können, Remus."

Verdutzt nahm er die Briefe entgegen. Schreiben, die seiner Meinung nach die Empörung der Eltern beinhalten würden. Böse Worte darüber, wie man die Frechheit besitzen könnte, einen Werwolf überhaupt als Lehrer vorzuschlagen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum Albus ihm die Schreiben überreicht hatte, doch ohne zu Murren steckte er sie in seine Innentasche.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest?"

„Sicher Albus, vielen Dank für den Tee."

Als Remus die Wendeltreppe nach unten ging, hielt er unbewusst eine Hand an seine Brust, denn darunter, unter seinem Umhang, befanden sich die Briefe, die ihm so nahe an seinem Herzen jetzt schon Schmerzen bereiteten. Es wollte sich im nicht erschließen, warum Albus ihm den Schriftverkehr anvertraut hatte. Gelesen hatte der Direktor die Rückmeldungen der Eltern auf jeden Fall. Die Angst, durch böse Worte tief verletzt zu werden, hielt ihn dennoch nicht davon ab, sich in eine Nische auf dem Gang zu verdrücken, um seiner Neugier auf der Stelle nachzugeben.

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er einen der Briefe aus seiner Innentasche. Der Absender verriet, dass es sich um die Rückmeldung der Eltern von Shaun Smith handelte, von dem Harry ihm einmal erzählt hatte. Mit zittrigen Fingern entnahm er den Brief und las.

„Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,

von unserer Seite aus haben wir keine Bedenken, Mr. Lupin als Lehrer an Ihrer Schule zu wissen. Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Offenheit.

Anbei ein Schreiben für Mr. Lupin mit der Bitte, es an ihn weiterzuleiten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Margreta und Davis Smith"

Tatsächlich befand sich in dem Umschlag noch ein weiterer, der noch nicht geöffnet war und auf den man seinen Namen geschrieben hatte. Remus lehnte sich mutlos an die Steinwand, denn er konnte nicht einmal eine Vermutung darüber anstellen, was die Smith' ihm mitzuteilen hatten. Er würde es jedoch nie erfahren, sollte er weiter mit sich hadern, also öffnete er den Umschlag und entnahm den Brief. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er die an ihn gerichteten Worte erst überflog, beim zweiten Mal verdutzt alles komplett las.

„Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin" lautete die Anrede, womit das Ehepaar deutlich machte, dass sie ihn bereits als Lehrer sahen.

„Meine kleine Nichte ist eine begeisterte Sammlerin der Schokofroschkarten und hat demnächst Geburtstag. Es wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, die beiliegende Schokofroschkarte mit einer kleinen Widmung zurückzusenden. Der Name meiner Nichte lautet Eloise und sie würde sich bestimmt sehr darüber freuen.

Im Übrigens begrüßen mein Mann und ich den Vorschlag des Schulrates, einen kompetenten und fachkundigen Lehrer einzusetzen. Wir wünschen Ihnen ein angenehmes Schuljahr.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Margreta Smith"

Eine Schokofroschkarte mit seinem Bild war beigefügt. Gerührt von dieser Anfrage legte Remus seine Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen, bevor er den Brief ein weiteres Mal las, um auch sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Sein Abbild auf der Schokofroschkarte lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Die anderen Briefe musste er auf der Stelle öffnen, so dass er die Nische verließ und sich auf eine der steinernen Bänke auf dem Gang setzte. Nach und nach las er die persönlich an ihn gerichteten Schreiben. Nur ein weiteres Elternpaar bat ebenfalls um ein Autogramm, welches sie verschenken wollten, doch die anderen hatten ihm mit aufrichtigen Worten mitgeteilt, wie sehr sie ihn uns seine Rolle im Krieg schätzen würden. Ein einziges Mal konnte er zwischen den Zeilen lesen, dass ein „Freund von Harry Potter" als Lehrer willkommen war. Remus war ein bekannter Mann und es störte ihn keinesfalls, dass Harrys Vertrauen ihm gegenüber auch die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit verändert hatte.

Nachdem er alle Briefe gelesen hatte, nahm er sie in die Hand und lief zurück zum Büro des Direktors, der ihm öffnete, noch bevor er klopften konnte. Er kam auch nicht dazu, das Wort an Albus zu richten, denn der ergriff die Gelegenheit auf der Stelle.

„Remus, da bitte ich dich heute schon, mich zum Tee zu besuchen und dann sage ich dir nicht einmal, dass du morgen anfangen kannst", informierte ihn Albus mit lebendig zwinkernden Augen.

„Ich hab den Job." Es klang so, als würde Remus darum bitten, in den Arm gekniffen zu werden.

„Du wirst heute Abend den Schülern vorgestellt werden, also erscheine bitte rechtzeitig zur Lehrerversammlung, bevor wir in die große Halle gehen."

„Ich fasse es nicht", murmelte Remus freudestrahlend.

„Ach und hier", Albus reichte ihm einige Unterlagen, „der Stundenplan und die Themen für die Klassen. Es tut mir Leid, dich damit so zu überrumpeln."

„Das muss dir wirklich nicht Leid tun, Albus, wirklich nicht", versicherte er überglücklich.

Dem neuen Kollegen freundschaftlich an die Schulter packend erklärte Albus: „Ich denke, es hat Eindruck beim Schulrat geschunden, dass nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von Severus eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen worden war, denn ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten zu erwähnen, dass der Vorschlag ursprünglich von ihm kam. Es war zudem sehr hilfreich, dass der Schulrat in den Briefen an die Eltern auch seine eigene positive Meinung über dich zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Noch nicht alle Eltern haben sich geäußert und viele werden es auch sicherlich nicht tun, weil sie so eine Entscheidung nicht infrage stellen wollen."

„Ich denke", sagte Remus heiter, „ich werde mich bei jemanden bedanken müssen."

„Tu das, mein Freund, tu das."

Die Briefe und die Unterlagen von Albus brachte Remus zunächst auf sein Zimmer, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Er lauschte kurz an der Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht wieder während einer hitzigen Diskussion hineinplatzte, doch er konnte rein gar nicht hören, so dass er schon dachte, es wäre niemand im Büro. Er klopfte und hörte im Anschluss ein ruppiges „Herein" von Severus.

Im Büro war auch Hermine anwesend und sie machte den gleichen, schlecht gelaunten Eindruck wie Severus. Beide schienen sich gestritten zu haben, doch keiner sagte etwas.

„Severus, ich wollte dir danken für…"

„Ihr Dank für die monatlichen Wolfsbanntränke kommt ein wenig später", unterbrach Severus ihn grantig.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir dafür dankbar bin, aber nein: Ich wollte mich wegen etwas anderem bedanken und zwar für deine Empfehlung", Severus blickte irritiert auf, „mich als Lehrer für die Pflege magischer…"

„Ich habe nie eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen!", stellte Severus klar.

„Nicht?" Jetzt war es Remus, der verdutzt war.

„Das gestern Früh war ein Scherz gewesen!"

„Aha", machte Remus enttäuscht klingend, doch seine gute Laune kam schnell zurück. „Dann danke ich eben für deinen Scherz, Kollege."

„Wie bitte?"

Hermine blieb mucksmäuschenstill und grinste währenddessen in sich hinein.

Erklärend gab Remus zum Besten: „Albus wird deinen Scherz wohl missverstanden haben, wofür ich natürlich nicht böse bin."

„Ich fasse es nicht… Man nimmt mich doch sonst nicht ernst", beschwerte sich Severus, der sich offensichtlich auf den Schlips getreten fühlte. Seine Worte entlockten Hermine ein Kichern, weshalb er sie mit einem bösen Blick strafte. An Remus gewandt brachte Severus zweideutig zum Ausdruck: „Wenigstens weiß ich, was ich bei Ihnen zu erwarten habe."

„Hoffentlich nur Gutes", wünschte sich Remus, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Severus seinen „Scherz" bereuen würde.

„Sie werden dann in Zukunft nicht gerade schlecht verdienen, Lupin. In dieser Hinsicht…"

Jetzt schritt Hermine ein. „Sie wollen ihm doch wohl kein Geld für den Wolfsbanntrank abknöpfen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil die Zutaten von der Schule bezahlt werden und ich finde, dass man Kollegen unterstützen sollte."

„Sollte man?", fragte Severus gereizt zurück. „Auch so jemanden wie Svelte?"

„Der ist kein Kollege mehr", konterte Hermine schnippisch.

Es war für Remus unübersehbar, dass Severus und Hermine momentan nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren, weswegen er sich lieber verabschiedete. Noch beim Hinausgehen wurde er Zeuge dessen, wie die beiden sich gegenseitig herausforderten, doch momentan interessierte ihn das nicht. Er selbst würde als Erstes Tonks über diese gute Neuigkeit Bescheid geben. Wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er nach all den Jahren wieder als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiten durfte, würde sie sicherlich aus allen Wolken fallen. Danach würde er Sirius anflohen, bevor er zu Harry und Ginny gehen würde, um sich bei ihnen persönlich als neue Lehrkraft vorzustellen.

Nach langer Zeit fühlte er sich endlich wieder allen anderen Menschen gleichgestellt. Remus bemerkte nicht, wie in den Kerkern, die er eben hinter sich gelassen hatte, die Luft brannte.

„Ich habe erfahren", begann Hermine dickköpfig, „dass der 'Gespenstische Steinregen' an Orten wächst, an denen kein einziger Sonnenstrahl dringen kann. Haben Sie einen Tipp für mich, Severus?"

Seelenruhig schrieb er noch einen Punkt auf seine Liste, doch da die nun fertig war, musste er sich eine neue Beschäftigung suchen, um seine Schülerin mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Er legte seine Pergamente zur Seite und entschloss sich, zu einem seiner Schränkchen zu gehen, um eine kleine Inventur seiner Zutaten durchzuführen, was er allerdings vor einigen Tagen bereits erledigt hatte.

„Ah", machte sie und ahmte damit den sonst von ihm so gern benutzten Tonfall nach. „Wenn Sie sich mit einem Problem nicht befassen, dann existiert es nicht. Ist das Ihre Devise?"

„Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, sich selbst als 'Problem' darzustellen", konterte er mürrisch. „Es heißt ja so schön 'Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung'. In diesem Sinne gratuliere ich Ihnen zu Ihrer Erkenntnis. Wenn Sie sich nun bitte dazu entschließen könnten, jemand anderen zur Last zu fallen?" Er blickte sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Svelte vielleicht?"

„Wo finde ich die Pflanze? Sie haben sie damals für 'Der Ewige See' doch auch bekommen! Haben Sie sie bei Mr. Heed erworben?" Ihre Fragerei war ihm lästig, doch er fand keine Möglichkeit, ihr das Reden zu vermiesen.

„Nein!" Seine Antwort war knapp gewesen, aber zumindest war es eine.

„Der Händler in Frankreich?"

„Von diesem Scharlatan würde ich nicht einmal etwas kaufen, wenn er der letzte Händler für Trankzutaten wäre." Severus öffnete eine Vitrinentür und begann damit, wahllos kleine Fläschchen in die Hand zu nehmen und sie sich zu betrachten.

„Severus." Sie seufzte. „Ich denke, den Inhalt des Schrankes müssten Sie längst auswendig kennen. Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach…?"

Mit eisiger Stimme unterbrach er, ohne von einer Phiole mit einem Gripsschärfungstrank aufzusehen: „Sollten Sie den Trank brauen, Hermine, dann werde ich Ihre Fortschritte zum Scheitern bringen."

„Sie würden sabotieren?", fragte sie ungläubig nach. Er äußerte sich nicht dazu und ließ seine Aussage und vor allem ihre Deutung so im Raum stehen, weswegen sie hinzufügte: „Na, wenigstens sind Sie ehrlich."

„Glauben Sie mir, der Trank selbst wird Sie nicht weiterbringen. Wozu ihn brauen?"

Nun versuchte er es auf die beschwichtigende Art und Hermine ließ sich drauf ein.

„Ich könnte während des Brauens auf wichtige Hinweise stoßen, die mir später weiterhelfen könnten."

Ihr einen Blick schenkend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir haben auch nicht 'Schlafes Bruder' hergestellt, um ein Gegengift finden zu können. Das Original hat keinerlei Wert für Sie, es sei denn, Sie wären so wahnwitzig und wollten einen Selbsttest durchführen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun?"

Ihre Provokation war nicht ernst gemeint, doch Severus war von ihren Worten gleichermaßen erschrocken und erzürnt. In Windeseile war er auf sie zugestürmt, so dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Seine Stimme bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

„Sollten Sie tatsächlich so naiv sein…"

„Bin ich nicht!", warf sie ein.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie ihn unverblümt gefragt hatte, ob er den Trank, der die Seele zerreißen würde, vor der Einnahme verändert hätte, was er verneint hatte.

„Sie haben nicht nur den ewigen See eingenommen!" Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg. „Sie haben mir bereits einen Hinweis gegeben. Kapitel 10 von 'Schützende Hände', nicht wahr? Sie haben nicht nur einen Trank eingenommen, sondern zwei!" Seine steinerne Miene bröckelte, doch er blieb stumm. „Sie haben mir geraten, ich sollte einen Schritt weiter denken und das habe ich getan. Sie haben 'lacus aeterna' durchaus eingenommen, aber nicht, bevor Sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass Sie ein – wie Sie so schön sagten – 'winziges Überbleibsel' bewahren würden, das von diesem schrecklichen Trank nicht angerührt werden würde." Severus wollte sich von ihr abwenden, doch sie ergriff mit beiden Händen seine Oberarme und zwang ihn, ihr zuzuhören. „Und ich wette es war Albus gewesen, der Sie damals davor gewarnt hatte, dass alles für immer verloren sein würde." Sein Gesicht wurde kalkweiß, doch Hermine wollte nicht aufhören, nicht jetzt. „Nach dem Krieg… Es passierte etwas mit Ihnen, was Ihnen selbst unheimlich war, denn Sie fühlten plötzlich wieder etwas."

Sie ließ ihn nicht gehen, als er sich aus ihrem Griff herauswinden wollte, sondern packte nur noch fester zu. Er sollte all ihre Gedanken erfahren.

„Anfangs war es nur in Harrys Anwesenheit gewesen, als Sie eine Veränderung an sich festgestellt haben. Haben Sie in dem Moment, in dem Sie ihm diesen ersten Hinweis gegeben haben, die Hoffnung gehabt, er könnte Ihnen helfen?" Eine Antwort erwartete sie gar nicht, denn sie konfrontierte ihn nun mit ihrer Theorie. „Ich vermute, dass es vielleicht Harrys freundschaftliche Art und Weise gewesen sein könnte, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es auch mit seiner Magie zu tun haben muss. Die hat Sie berührt, Severus! Seine bloße Präsenz hat etwas in Ihnen geweckt, das Sie für tot gehalten haben."

Es tat ihr Leid, dass Severus im Moment so schwächlich wirkte. Ihre Worte hatten ihn paralysiert. Zu einer Äußerung war er nicht fähig. Möglicherweise blieb er still, weil er erfahren wollte, was sie wusste oder was sie glaubte zu wissen, weshalb er sie weder unterbrach noch gegen sie anging.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum Sie so etwas für 'notwendig' gehalten haben, Severus."

Peinlich berührt blickte er zu Boden. Auf die Frage, warum es seiner und Albus' Meinung nach keinen anderen Weg gegeben haben sollte, hatte sie noch keine genaue Antwort gefunden. Sie wollte ihn ermutigen, denn sie hatte offensichtlich ein Thema angesprochen, das ihm sehr unangenehm war und so verwendete sie eine Stimme, die sie früher benutzt hatte, um mit Patienten zu sprechen, die ohne Hoffnung waren.

„Sie merken es doch Tag für Tag, dass sich etwas in Ihnen regt und das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass es nicht so ausweglos ist wie Sie denken. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen." Die Bitte wollte er beinahe annehmen, doch dann fügte sie flehend hinzu: „Lassen Sie uns Ihnen helfen."

„Uns" rückte auf Anhieb seine Gefühlslage wieder gerade, denn dass auch Remus von alledem zu wissen schien, machte ihn rasend. Mit beherrschter Miene blickte er auf. Die Abscheu in seinen Augen war unübersehbar, als er sich endlich äußerte.

„Sie irren sich!", fauchte er. „Mir gefällt nicht, dass Sie mich wie einen unsicheren, gebrochenen Patienten behandeln, der völlig angstverzerrt alle Möglichkeiten ausschlagen würde, seine Situation zu verbessern."

Mit beiden Händen ergriff er ihre Handgelenke, um sie von seinen Oberarmen zu entfernen. Seine Augen funkelten böse.

„Ihnen entgeht dabei, dass ich selbst schon viele Jahre recherchiert habe. Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie in nur wenigen Monaten etwas erreichen, was ich in zwei Jahrzehnten nicht geschafft habe, dann überlege ich ernsthaft, Sie mit einer Nadel zu stechen, so aufgeblasen wie Sie sich geben, so allwissend." Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich irre mich? Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen, Severus. Dann frage ich Sie, wer es gewesen war, der zu Weihnachten so verzweifelt klang, weil ich noch keine Lösung gefunden habe? Das waren ja wohl Sie!", schnaufte sie wütend. „Und Sie haben mit dem ganzen Mysterium überhaupt erst angefangen und da muss ich fragen: Warum haben Sie das?" Gerade wollte er das Wort ergreifen, da zeterte sie aufgebracht: „Wenn Sie davon ausgehen, dass niemand Ihnen helfen können wird, warum all diese Hinweise? Jetzt sage ich Ihnen mal was." Sie hob drohend einen Zeigefinger. „Sie haben Angst! Sie haben eine Heidenangst!"

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er ballte aggressiv seine Fäuste. In seinem Gesicht war die weiße Farbe einem warnenden Rot gewichen.

„Nennen Sie mich etwa einen Feigling?"

Hermine nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen und so ließ sie ihrem Frust freien Lauf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ich sagte, dass Sie Angst haben und für diese Behauptung, mein Lieber, ist der Irrwicht Beweis genug!"

„Es ist doch seltsam", säuselte er beunruhigend leise, „dass wir denselben haben. Möglicherweise spiegelt sich in dem Ihren die Angst wider, mich mit Ihrer 'Rettungsaktion' vollends zu entseelen? Denn das, auf was Sie hinauswollen – eine Heilung – könnte mich auch das Leben kosten."

Sie schluckte, denn nun begann er, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen zu wollen, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum ihr Irrwicht damals seine Form angenommen hatte.

„Wir brauchen uns gar nicht so lange bei 'Ängsten' aufzuhalten, Severus. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit 'Wünschen'?", warf sie ihm ohne Vorwarnung vor die Füße, so dass er für einen Moment mit sich ringen musste. Diesen Augenblick nutzte sie. „Von Albus weiß ich, dass sich niemand hier im Schloss mit Vielsafttrank in mich verwandelt hat." Die Gesprächsführung hatte sie längst an sich gerissen und eine Sache wollte sie ihm ganz deutlich vor Augen führen. „Ich war nicht dort oben, wo Sie mich gesehen haben wollen und da ich – wie Sie sehr wohl wissen – nicht auf den Kopf gefallen bin, kann es nur eine mögliche Erklärung für mein mysteriöses Auftauchen geben."

Bisher hatte sie es vermieden, in einem ruhigen Moment über diese Erkenntnis nachzudenken, doch es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie in Nerhegeb gesehen haben!" Viel leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß nur nicht, warum?"

Ihre Worte hatten ihn erschlagen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, eine Antwort auf dieses „Warum?" zu finden und er wünschte sich eine, wegen der er sich nicht rechtfertigen müsste.

„Es wäre doch möglich", begann sie ruhig, „dass Sie meine Hilfe wünschen und deswegen haben Sie mich in dem Spiegel…"

Als er wegschaute, verstummte sie auf der Stelle. In dem Augenblick, als sie seinen einsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, schossen ihr noch andere vorstellbare Erklärungen durch den Kopf; plausible, logische Antworten und sie war wie vom Blitz getroffen, denn besonders eine machte ihr schwer zu schaffen.


	164. Wunsch und Wirklichkeit

Hi **Lufa**,

ja, so schnell kann das gehen. :) Da ist man mal kurz verreist und liest dann, dass Svelte durch Remus ersetzt werden soll. Draco wird die Schule bald hinter sich haben und sollte sich Gedanken um die Zukunft machen. Die Sponsor-Geschichte wäre evtl. ein Hobby, kann sich aber auch für ein mögliches Unternehmen eignen, um Werbung zu machen. Bei dem Beistand weiß man nicht genau, ob man ihn mögen oder verabscheuen soll. Einerseits arbeitet er nach Dienst, nutzt alle legalen Mittel, andererseits könnte er für Lucius wirklich noch ein paar Jahre Hafterlass herausschlagen.

So schlimm war der letzte Cliffhanger doch gar nicht (hüstel). Ich denke, dieses Kapitel wird dafür entschädigen.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Statuenhaft verharrten Hermine und Severus in seinem Büro. Sie musterte ihn irritiert, während er weiterhin seinen Blick auf den Kerkerboden gerichtet hatte. Das hinter dem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren halb verborgene Gesicht war wie aus Erz gegossen; nur mit den Augen folgte er den Furchen im steinernen Grund. Nach einer ganzen Weile hob er geringfügig den Kopf, um ihr einen scheuen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Es mochte an seinen braunen Augen liegen oder an den kaum sichtbaren Signalen, die von den kleinen Fältchen in seinem Gesicht vermittelt wurden; auf jeden Fall war sich Hermine über den einzigartigen Moment bewusst, nun einem Severus gegenüberzustehen, der – wie sie es ihm vorgeworfen hatte – verängstigt war. Ihr selbst ging es nicht anders, denn so unverhofft eine völlig andere Seite von einem vertrauten Menschen zu erblicken, konnte einen wie der Schlag treffen. Der Severus, dem sie gerade gegenüberstand, war ein Mann, den sie noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und das machte ihr ein wenig Angst.

Was er im Spiegel gesehen hatte konnte so vieles bedeuten. Harry hatte damals seine Familie gesehen und er war auf dem besten Wege, den eigenen Herzenswunsch an der Seite von Ginny auf seine Weise wahr werden zu lassen und eine eigene zu gründen. Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was Severus von ihr erwartete, denn dass es gerade ihr Abbild gewesen war, das sich ihm gezeigt hatte, musste einen besonderen Grund haben. Unter Umständen war Nerhegebs Offenbarung harmlos, dachte sie sich, weil Severus in ihr nun die beste Freundin sah, die er schon so lange vermisste. Als sie sich jedoch vor Augen führte, dass er womöglich mehr als das in ihr sehen könnte, da wurde ihr heiß und kalt.

Den Mann vor sich, der ihr momentan so fremd war, betrachtete sie daher auch mit ganz anderen Augen, so als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Wie ein misshandelter und am Straßenrand ausgesetzter Hund schien er nicht gerade zutraulich und doch wollte sie es wagen. Beherzt machte sie einen Schritt nach vorn, doch er wich zaghaft zurück.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach diesen seltsamen Moment. Harry hatte die Tür geöffnet und ohne das Szenario zu begreifen informierte er die beiden: „Albus schickt mich. Ihr seid zu spät zur Lehrerversammlung!"

Nach einer abrupten, halben Drehung ging Severus schnellen Schrittes auf Harry zu, der ihm die Tür aufhielt. Ohne sich umzudrehen, ein Wort zu verlieren oder zu warten war er bereits verschwunden. Hermine benötigte noch einen Moment, so dass ihr bester Freund fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte deutlich vom Gegenteil. „Mine?"

„Später, Harry. Lass uns gehen."

Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen entschuldigte sich Hermine peinlich berührt vor versammelter Mannschaft für ihre Unpünktlichkeit, bevor sie neben Severus, der seine Arme in ablehnender Haltung vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und auf die Maserung des Tisches starrte, Platz nahm. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber gleich neben Remus.

Den Worten des Direktors konnte sie nicht folgen und sie ahnte, dass es Severus genauso gehen würde wie ihr. Nur durch Zufall bemerkte Hermine, dass Remus und Harry ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet hatten, manchmal sogar zu Severus hinüberblickten und krampfhaft versuchten, das Rätsel zu lösen und eine Erklärung für das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der beiden zu finden. Neville, der an Hermines anderer Seite saß, betrachtete die Situation ebenfalls völlig ratlos.

Auch etwas später in der großen Halle legte Severus das gleiche verhaltene Benehmen an den Tag. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als Albus den Schülern mitteilte, dass Remus John Lupin ihr neuer Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfte darstellte. Bei dem stürmenden Applaus und den fröhlichen Pfiffen verzog er nicht wie erwartet das Gesicht.

Severus aß sehr langsam und zudem äußerst wenig, blickte nicht ein einziges Mal zu den Schülern, geschweige denn zu Hermine oder irgendeinem anderen, der am Lehrertisch saß, was sie mit Sorge beobachtete, doch sie wusste nicht, auf was sie ihn ansprechen sollte. Das Thema könnte ihr genauso unangenehm werden wie ihm.

Die Schüler begrüßten sich noch während des Abendessens innig, als hätten sie sich einige Jahre nicht gesehen und sie erzählten sich zwischen Tafelspitz und Tomatenvinaigrette, was sie die Ferien über alles erlebt hatten – manche machten keinen Halt davor, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen.

Draco hatte es nicht missen wollen, den Abend mit seinen Klassenkameraden zu verbringen. Sein Blick verweilte überraschend oft am Lehrertisch, denn sein Patenonkel schien sehr bestürzt. Möglicherweise, vermutete Draco, lag es an Remus, der nun zum zweiten Mal einen Kollegen für Severus darstellte und dass die beiden ihre Differenzen hatten, dass wusste er nur zu gut. Auch andere Schüler, die damals in der ersten oder zweiten Klasse gewesen waren, als Remus das Fach Verteidigung unterrichtet hatte, konnten sich noch an ihren ehemaligen und nun neuen Lehrer erinnern. Gegenüber von Draco saß Gordian, der sich außergewöhnlich still verhielt.

Als Draco sich gerade ein kleines Törtchen nahm, da sah er, wie ein anderer Slytherin sich Gordian näherte, ihm auf die Schulter schlug und grinsend sagte: „Ich habe gehört, du hast unseren Schlafsaal mal so richtig eingeweiht? Gut gemacht!" Ein weiterer Schlag auf die Schulter zeugte von Respekt, doch Gordian kam nicht dazu, die Sache richtig zu stellen, denn der Mitschüler hatte sich längst abgewandt und einen anderer Freund aufgesucht.

Mit großen Augen blickte Draco sein Gegenüber an, weswegen Gordian beschämt und sehr leise sagte: „Da ist überhaupt nicht passiert! Ich möchte mal wissen, woher er davon weiß."

„Wenn nichts passiert ist, von 'was' sollte er denn nichts wissen dürfen?"

Es war ersichtlich, dass Gordian eigentlich nichts zur Sache sagen wollte, doch er gab sich einen Ruck. „Wir haben nicht mal in einem Bett geschlafen."

„Wer ist 'wir'?", fragte Draco belustigt, bevor er in das kleine Törtchen biss.

„Na ja…" Gordian blickte über seinen Rücken, so dass Draco gar nicht lange nachdenken musste, denn Meredith schaute zu den beiden.

„Aha", machte Draco, als hätte er Gordian eben auf frischer Tat ertappt. „Gab es Ärger?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Gordian. „Irgendein Gemälde muss gequatscht haben."

„Salazar Slytherin!"

Gordian runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben ein Gemälde von Salazar in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Nickend erklärte Draco: „Das ist gemalt worden, als er noch etwas jünger war, noch ohne Bart. Man erkennt ihn kaum."

„Aber warum hat er uns erst am nächsten Tag verpfiffen?"

Einmal gelassen die Schultern hebend und wieder senkend erwiderte Draco: „Weil es dann erst Sinn macht? Vielleicht hat er euch den Spaß gegönnt."

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen, was Gordian wütend machte.

„Es ist nichts passiert!"

„Klar…" Das Thema wechselnd wollte Draco wissen: „Sag mal, du bist doch einer von denen gewesen, die gern Quidditch spielen."

„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Ja oder nein?", fragte Draco, der gar nicht auf Gordians Einwurf einging. Der nickte endlich, so dass Draco zur Sache kommen konnte. „Würdest du gern ins Quidditch-Team der Slytherins aufgenommen werden?"

„Wir haben doch gar kein…"

„Gordian, jetzt beantworte doch einfach mal meine Fragen! Dabei ist völlig egal, wie die Lage momentan aussieht."

Den Zweck der Frage nicht verstehend antwortete Gordian aufrichtig: „Ich würde gern spielen, ich wäre gern Sucher. Ich bin ein guter Sucher, haben zumindest Madam Hooch und Professor Potter gesagt, als wir im Sommer zusammen gespielt hatten."

„Kennst du aus den anderen Häusern welche, die sich für ihr Team beworben hatten, aber abgelehnt wurden?"

Gordian verengte seine Augenlider zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig geworden. Was hast du vor?"

„Ich will ein Quidditch-Team für Slytherin zusammenstellen."

„Alles klar und weil wir so wenig sind, willst du welche aus Ravenclaw, Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff haben."

„Ganz genau! Ich habe was nachgelesen. In dem Buch Geschichte Hogwarts' steht nämlich nicht, dass ein Quidditch-Team aus Mitgliedern des eigenen Hauses bestehen muss", erklärte Draco.

Gordian schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Das wird nicht klappen. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Die hassen uns!"

„Meinst du nicht, dass sich ein paar Schüler finden würden, denen die Häuser egal sind, weil sie einfach nur auf einem Besen sitzen und in einer Mannschaft spielen wollen?"

„Meredith will spielen, aber man wollte sie nicht als Hüterin haben und da man nur einen Hüter braucht…"

Respekt zollend hob Draco beide Augenbrauen. Eine Hüterin für das neue Slytherin-Team hätte er schon mal im Visier und heute Abend, gleich nach dem Essen, würde er nach vielen, vielen Jahren wieder einmal den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchen, um noch willige Spiele aus dem eigenen Haus zu rekrutieren.

Seine gedankliche Planung wurde unterbrochen, als er seinen Patenonkel lautlos vorbeihuschen sah. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch verriet, dass Harry genauso verwirrt schien, während Hermine die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte.

Als sie die große Halle hinter und damit die neugierigen Blicke sich gelassen hatte, forderte Hermine ihn zum Stehenbleiben auf. Dieser Aufforderung kam er nach, doch er ergriff auch gleich das Wort.

„Morgen um 14 Uhr in meinem Labor. Wir werden zusammen aus den bisherigen Unterlagen mit Ihren Farbtrank-Ergebnissen eine Präsentationsmappe erstellen, es sei denn, Sie haben einen anderen Wunsch." Er klang sehr kühl und vermied den direkten Augenkontakt.

„Nein, aber Severus…?"

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Guten Abend."

Perplex starrte sie ihm nach, bis sie hinter sich Harrys Stimme hörte.

„Was hat er denn nun wieder? Soll ich mit ihm reden?" Sein Angebot klang verlockend, doch sie schlug es aus.

„Nein, ich denke…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich kann im Moment nicht denken."

„Oha, dann ist es wirklich schlimm!", scherzte er fröhlich.

„Harry…" So verzweifelt hatte er sie selten erlebt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit der Entwicklung zufrieden bin."

Einen Arm um ihre Schultern legend fragte er: „Was für eine Entwicklung?"

„Ich…"

„Hermine, bring deine Sätze bitte zu Ende!"

Sie seufzte erneut. „Ich werde es eine Weile beobachten müssen, bevor ich Genaueres sagen kann."

Zum Abschied streichelte sie ihn sanft am Oberarm und schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln.

Nun war es Harry, der Hermine ratlos hinterherschaute, als er plötzlich Stimmen hinter sich wahrnahm und die gehörten Remus und Neville.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Professor Lupin", sagte Neville gut gelaunt.

„Ah ah ah – nicht 'Professor', wenn ich bitten darf", korrigierte Remus seinen ehemaligen Schüler freundlich.

Schnell verbesserte Neville: „Remus."

Harry drehte sich um und ihm gleichen Augenblick wurde er von beiden bemerkt. Es war Remus anzusehen, dass er glücklich war. Sein beständiges Lächeln war viel breiter als sonst, die Augen funkelten und an seinem lässigen Gang konnte man sein bestärktes Selbstwertgefühl ablesen. Er wirkte nicht mehr so kränklich.

„Wir sehen uns, Remus." An Harry gewandt verabschiedete Neville sich mit einem freundlichen Nicken. Derweil schlenderte Remus leger auf ihn zu.

Da nun auch viele Schüler aus der großen Halle hinauskamen, fragte Remus nicht sehr laut: „Was war das vorhin auf der Lehrerversammlung? Beide kommen zu spät und beide haben nicht auf ein einziges Wort von Albus gehört. Was ist da los?"

„Hermine muss irgendeine Entwicklung beobachten, bevor sie sich dazu äußern kann."

„Was denn für eine Entwicklung?", wollte Remus wissen. Harry antwortete mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck, als er zeitgleich mit den Schultern zuckte. Mit amüsiert hochgezogenen Augenbrauen machte Remus den Vorschlag: „Vielleicht könnten wir beiden helfen, die Entwicklung etwas voranzutreiben?"

Harry begleitete Remus bis zu den Treppen. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal, um was es geht."

„Mmmh", war Remus einziger Kommentar, der Harry noch mehr verwirrte.

An den sich bewegenden Treppen angekommen ging Remus nach oben in den vierten Stock, wo er weiterhin wohnen würde, während Harry zurückging und auf dem Weg auf Ginny traf, die sich von ihren Freundinnen löste und auf Harry zugestürmt kam.

„Harry, du glaubst es nicht!" Ginny war völlig fassungslos, aber sehr bald kroch ein begeistertes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

„Was denn?"

„Draco hat mich eben gefragt, ob ich Jägerin im Quidditch-Team werden möchte!"

„Warum fragte Draco, ob du in deinem Team spielen möchtest? Dafür ist doch euer Kapitän zuständig."

Sie stieß ihn schelmisch mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Wer sagte denn, dass ich für Gryffindor spiele?"

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

Sich bei ihm unterhakend erklärte sie auf dem Weg in ihre Räume: „Er sucht Leute für das Slytherin-Team. Du hast ja bei der Einschulung mitbekommen, wie viele Schüler sein Haus insgesamt hat und da kommt kein Team bei zustande, deswegen fragt er rum."

„Ist das erlaubt?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal, Hauptsache ich sitze mal wieder auf einem Besen. Ich dachte vor ein paar Monaten, wegen Nicholas müsste ich mich einschränken, aber unser kleiner Freund wird sich freuen, dass ich zweimal die Woche nachmittags auf dem Quidditchfeld sein werde und er sich kümmern kann. Wir könnten beide zusammen trainieren, Harry!" Mit einem Finger stach sie ihm in den nicht mehr wie in Schultagen so straffen Bauch. „Könntest es gebrauchen."

„Frechheit", murmelte er, während er die Stelle an seinem Bauch hielt, wo sie ihn gepiekst hatte und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er ihrem Vorschlag zustimmen sollte.

In den eigenen vier Wänden angekommen begrüßte Wobbel die beiden, wiegte dabei Nicholas im Arm, der gerade das Fläschchen bekam.

„Harry, wenn ich in Dracos Team spiele, kann ich dann deinen Rocketeer habe?"

„Mit was soll ich denn fliegen?", nörgelte Harry, während er sich die Schuhe auszog.

„Kauf dir doch den neuen Twister! Der ist für Sucher sowieso viel besser geeignet, kann man gute Wendemanöver mit fliegen, hab ich gelesen."

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen und rieb sich den vollen Bauch. „Nicht alles, was Krum auf einem der Hochglanz Werbeprospekte von 'Nimbus Rennbesen' in den Händen hält, muss in meinem Schrank stehen."

„…und Staubweben ansetzen", vervollständigte Ginny nuschelnd.

„Das habe ich gehört. Wann hätte ich denn mal fliegen können? Alleine macht es doch keinen Spaß."

„Trainieren wir nun zusammen oder muss ich mich mit einem meiner Mitschüler verabreden, der ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat?" Sie wollte ihre Mimik unbedingt ernst halten, aber scheiterte dabei kläglich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts. Ich möchte mit dir fliegen, Harry. Einige Manöver ausprobieren, Beschleunigung und Drosselung üben, aber vor allem möchte ich wieder mal für längere Zeit oben sein. Mit meinem Harry." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du bist nicht mehr ganz so fit wir vor ein, zwei Jahren."

„Was ich mir heute für Unverschämtheiten anhören muss… das geht ja auf keine Kuhhaut."

„Aber", mischte sich Wobbel unerwartet in das Gespräch ein, „Miss Weasley hat Recht, Sir. Als ich bei Ihnen angefangen habe, waren Sie körperlich in einer wesentlich besseren Verfassung."

„Nicht zu glauben", nuschelte Harry. „Fall mir noch in den Rücken, Wobbel."

„Sie haben gesagt, Sir, dass ich immer ehrlich sein soll."

„Mein Fehler." Er schlug sich entschlossen auf die Oberschenkel. „Gut, wenn sich alle gegen mich verschworen haben, dann werde ich mal Mr. Whitehorn anflohen und ihm nebenbei erzählen, dass der neue Twister ja ganz nett aussieht."

Vorwurfsvoll schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Du spekulierst darauf, dass er dir einen schenkt. Du könntest dir auch einfach einen kaufen."

„Einen kaufen? Damit Whitehorn mir das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen, wieder stundenlang damit in den Ohren liegt, dass ich ihn doch einfach hätte kontaktieren können? Nein, Ginny. Manche Leute – deine lieben Brüder Fred und George gehören übrigens dazu – kann man nur glücklich machen, wenn man sich von ihnen beschenken lässt. Denen ist das peinlich, wenn Harry Potter ihre Produkte kaufen muss." Er kratzte sich am Kopf, wodurch die wirren Haare noch mehr zerzausten. „Ich verstehe den Sinn nicht, aber es ist so."

„Und du enttäuscht die Menschen ungern!"

Er grinste frech. „Genau so ist es!"

Wobbel gab den kleinen Jungen an Harry ab, bevor er zur Tür ging, denn es hatte geklopft.

„Hermine?", grüßte Harry verwundert. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sie vor dem morgigen Tag noch einmal sehen würde.

„Harry, hi Ginny, grüß dich Wobbel." Sich neben Harry setzend fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Sag mal, kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?"

Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Klar, aber wozu? Nein…" Er hielt eine Hand in stoppender Geste in die Höhe; mit der anderen drückte er Nicholas an sich. „Erzähl es mir nicht, aber pass bitte auf, ja?"

Von Ginny ließ er sich besagten Umhang aus dem Schlafzimmer holen, den Hermine sofort verkleinerte, damit niemand sie damit auf den Gängen umherlaufen sehen würde.

Unten in den Kerkern versuchte Severus sich derweil mit ein paar Aufgaben zu beschäftigen, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Das heutige Gespräch mit Hermine, zumindest der Versuch eines Gespräches, bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Mit seinen Gedanken war er nicht bei den Themen für seine Klassen, sondern bei der Suche nach der Antwort einer bestimmten Frage und die könnte ihm möglicherweise die Quecksilberbeschichtung eines gewissen Gegenstandes verraten, der verhüllt auf dem Dachboden nur darauf wartete, jemanden in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Spät abends ging Severus mit seinem Hund aus. Nach diesem Spaziergang tigerte er aufgewühlt in seinem Wohnzimmer umher und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, die höchsten Höhen Hogwarts aufzusuchen.

Im vierten Stock saß Hermine mit auf und ab wippenden Knien auf der Couch. Harrys Tarnumhang hatte sie sich zerknüllt in den Schoß gelegt. Sie wartete auf etwas Bestimmtes, nämlich darauf, dass Fellini zur Tür hechten würde, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Severus den Weg zum Dachboden eingeschlagen hatte. Sie traute sich nicht einmal, auf die Toilette zu gehen, damit sie ihn nicht verpassen würde, doch lange konnte sie dem Druck auf ihrer Blase nicht standhalten.

Nach einer kurzen Toilettenpause nahm Hermine wieder ihren Platz ein. Viele Stunden später – mitten in der Nacht – rannte Fellini zur Tür hinüber. Sofort löschte Hermine alle Lampen in ihrem Zimmer, damit keinesfalls durch einen nicht erkennbaren Spalt ihrer Tür etwas Licht auf den Gang leuchten würde und dann horchte sie. Severus war sehr leise, doch als sie ihr Ohr an das alte Holz der Tür presste, konnte sie seine Schritte wahrnehmen. Sie warf sich den Tarnumhang über und lenkte Fellini mit einer kleinen Leckerei ab, um ohne ihn auf den Gang schleichen zu können.

Ganz vorn, Schatten in Schatten, sah sie Severus gerade um die Ecke biegen. Hermine beeilte sich, um mithalten zu können, denn sie kannte seinen schnellen Schritt. Nachdem sie alle Stockwerke hinter sich gelassen hatte und auf dem Dachboden angekommen war – Severus immer in Sichtweite – betrat sie den hölzernen Boden und achtete darauf, dass sie kein Geräusch machte. Mit dem Körper dicht an der steinernen Wand entlanggehend bibberte sie, wenn sie eines der kleinen Fenster passierte, durch das die kalte Winterluft wehte. Die vielen Holzverschläge, die nach ein paar Schritten kamen, erinnerten sie erneut an den Dachboden eines Muggel-Mietshauses.

Der lange Gang, den Severus gerade mal zur Hälfte hinter sich gebracht hatte, war ihr nicht mehr so gruselig wie das erste Mal, als sie nur mit Fellini hergekommen war. Die finsteren Räume hinter den türlosen Durchgängen jagten ihr keine Angst ein. Gerade eben sah sie, wie Severus durch die Tür gegangen war, weswegen Hermine rannte, um unbemerkt aufzuholen. Sie musste mit der Tür vorsichtig sein, denn er durfte nicht sehen, dass sie sich bewegte, doch glücklicherweise hatte Severus bisher alle Türen hinter sich offen stehen lassen.

Kaum hatte sie sich durch den Türspalt gezwängt, da erstarrte sie, denn Severus war ganz offensichtlich stehengeblieben. Er verweilte nur zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt und blickte aus einer der scheibenlosen Öffnungen hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig machte sie in dem engen Flur einen Schritt nach hinten, doch sie stieß mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand. In diesem Moment bewegte Severus leicht den Kopf und es schien, als würde er lauschen. Unerwartete machte näherte er sich ihr, ging jedoch an ihr vorbei, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Gleich darauf hielt er erneut inne, doch dann entschloss er sich, das Ende des Ganges aufzusuchen, wo sich hinten links die große und mit Zaubersprüchen geschützte Holztür mit dem Eisenbeschlag befand.

Hermine war lautlos gefolgt und stand dicht bei Severus, um gut hören zu können, mit welchem Spruch er die Tür öffnete, da sagte er gelassen: „Harry, lassen Sie die Kinderei mit dem Umhang!"

Wegen des Schrecks, ertappt worden zu sein, regte sich Hermine keinen Millimeter.

Seufzend, als würde eine schwere Last auf ihm liegen, formulierte er um. „Wenn nicht Harry, dann Hermine. Ziehen Sie den albernen Tarnumhang aus."

Erst war nur ihr Kopf zu sehen und die durch den hinuntergezogenen Umhang in alle Richtungen stehenden Haare, bis sie Harrys Erbstück komplett abgeworfen hatte und sich unter den Arm klemmte.

„Woher…? Wie haben Sie das gemerkt?"

„Sie schnaufen wie eine Abraxanerstute bei der Geburt eines Fohlens!"

„Wie bitte? Ich war doch ganz leise", konterte Hermine kleinlaut, denn sie war froh, dass er nicht wütend war.

„Leise", murmelte er verächtlich. „'Leise' ist etwas anderes."

Ohne sie zurechtzuweisen öffnete er die Tür mit einem wortlosen Zauber.

„Nach Ihnen, Hermine."

Sie war mit sich selbst uneins, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Natürlich würde sie hier den Spiegel sehen – das war ihr klar –, aber wie sich die Situation mit Severus entwickeln würde, konnte sie nicht vorhersehen.

Hinter sich schloss er die Tür, bevor er per Zauber Lichter entzündete, damit man einen schmalen Pfad zwischen allerhand Gerümpel sehen konnte. Sie folgte ihm, während sie seinen Worten lauschte.

„Hier werden laut Albus Dinge aufbewahrt, die ehemalige Lehrer und Angestellte einst zurückgelassen haben", erklärte er die unzähligen Gegenstände, die hier gelagert wurden. Er öffnete eine weitere Tür und hielt sie ihr auf. „Treten Sie ein."

Erneut kam sie seiner Aufforderung nur zögerlich nach. In diesem Raum stand ein einziger Gegenstand, verhüllt von einem großen Tuch – nichts anderes.

„Sie haben den Spiegel Nerhegeb noch nie gesehen?"

„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „und ich möchte auch nicht."  
„Hermine, Sie brauchen doch nicht hineinzusehen, um ihn einmal betrachten zu können."

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes flog das Tuch nach oben und Hermine wandte sich erschrocken ab.

„So eine große Furcht?", hänselte er sie.

Mit festerer Stimme wiederholte sie: „Ich sagte, ich möchte nicht hineinsehen."

„Sie müssten sich schon direkt davor stellen und auch näher herantreten. Von Ihrer Position aus würden Sie rein gar nichts sehen", versicherte er mit vertraut ruhiger Stimme und so gab sie sich einen Ruck.

Der Spiegel und vor allem sein prächtiger, an einigen Stellen mit Gold verzierter Rahmen war eine Augenweide. Severus ging zu Nerhegeb hinüber und berührte das Holz mit seiner reliefartigen Schnitzerei. Ganz oben stand, wenn man es rückwärts las „Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren".

Mit einer Stimme, die an die eines Museumsführers erinnerte, erläuterte Severus: „Albus vermutet, dass dieser Spiegel ein Geschenk der Kobolde an Rowena Ravenclaw sein könnte." Er deutete auf die Füße, auf denen der Spiegel stand. „Die Standfüße erinnern an Adlerklauen." Ein paar Schritte an den Spiegel herangehend betrachtete sie dessen Unterseite und musste der Theorie zustimmen. „Kommen Sie näher heran", forderte Severus sie auf und damit sie ihn nicht missverstehen würde, denn er hatte keinesfalls vor, sie in den Spiegel sehen zu lassen, fügte er hinzu, „hinter den Spiegel." Sie trat herum, während Severus bereits einen Lumos sprach, damit er ihr den rückseitigen Schatz zeigen konnte.

Der Anblick der Schnitzerei verschlug ihr den Atem. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie eben eine archäologische Entdeckung gemacht. Nerhegebs Rückseite war üppig mit Reliefs verziert. Da waren viele kleine Figuren, Tieren, Menschen und auch Kobolde. Ein Wesen schien einen Phönix darzustellen und sie erkannte ein Einhorn. Alles zusammen schien eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Was erkennen Sie alles?" Mit dem Licht seines Stabes zeichnete er an der Rückseite des Spiegels langsam ein Viereck in die Luft und da erkannte sie es.

„Die vier Elemente: Wasser, Feuer, Luft und Erde." Er nickte, hob seinen Stab und deutete einmal nach oben und einmal nach unten. Mit großen Augen bemerkte Hermine fasziniert: „Himmel und Hölle."

„Ich würde es ungern als 'Himmel und Hölle' bezeichnen, eher als Gut und Böse, aber darauf wird man erst kommen, wenn man sich jede einzelnen Szene dieses Kunstwerks zu Gemüte geführt hat." Er ging wieder um den Spiegel herum und berührte den Rahmen neben der reflektierenden Oberfläche. „Auch hier kann man auf interessante Dinge stoßen."

Beide hatten sich den Rahmen des Spiegels angesehen – Hermine sehr viel interessierter als Severus, denn für ihn war es nicht neu. Er beobachtete sie, als sie mit ihren Fingern eine der kunstvollen Unebenheiten berührte und begeistert murmelte: „Das ist Hogwarts!"

Severus nickte. „Albus möchte diesen Spiegel im Schloss behalten, weil er denkt, dass er hierher gehört."

„Ja, das kann ich nachvollziehen."

Hermine stellte sich vor den Spiegel und schaute nach oben auf die goldene Verzierung, die Ornamente und die Spiegelschrift. Unüberlegt blickte sie nach vorn und somit genau auf die Fläche aus Quecksilber. Sie sah sich selbst, aber viel weiter hinten in einer ihr bekannten, aber nicht sehr vertrauten Umgebung. Da waren viele Regale mit Töpfen und anderen Dingen und als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es sich nicht um ihre Reflexion handelte, blickte sie erschrocken weg.

„Sie haben mehr Furcht vor Ihrem größten Wunsch als vor Ihrem Irrwicht", stellte er besonnen fest. „Das ist irritierend."

„Ich möchte nicht hineinsehen, schon gar nicht nachts um halb vier."

„Warum sind Sie mir dann laut polternd gefolgt?", stichelte er selbstgefällig grinsend.

'Laut polternd', wiederholte Hermine verärgert in Gedanken, dabei war sie doch so leise gewesen.

Er gab nicht nach. „Sie hätten sowieso nicht das gesehen, was ich gesehen hätte, warum also Ihr nächtlicher Ausflug?"

„Ich war nur neugierig", gab sie beschämt zu.

Ein kurzes Schnaufen war zu hören. „Das brauchen Sie wirklich nicht zuzugeben, das ist offensichtlich."

Demonstrativ stelle er sich direkt vor den Spiegel, weswegen sie seine Mimik genau beobachtete, doch da rührte sich rein gar nichts. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie eingefroren und verrieten nichts über seine Gefühlslage. Seine lehrerhafte Stimme nahm diesem Augenblick die Spannung.

„Der Anblick Nerhegebs kann zuweilen schmerzhaft sein." Er schluckte, als sein Blick den von Lily traf, die links im Spiegel Gestalt angenommen hatte und sich nun lässig gegen den Rahmen lehnte. Die schemenhafte Figur im Hintergrund nahm er nur nebenher wahr. „Haben Sie Angst davor, Hermine, dass sich Ihr Wunsch nie erfüllen könnte?" Seinen Blick wandte er nicht von Nerhegeb ab. „Fürchten Sie, dass Sie dem, was Sie erblicken könnten, ein Leben lang hoffnungslos nachjagen?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht äußern. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, ob er diese Fragen stellte, weil sie ihn selbst betrafen, was nahe lag. Er könnte sie aber auch gestellt haben, weil er ihr damit ihre eigene Abneigung hineinzusehen erklären wollte. Nur die Ahnung, dass er in diesem Moment möglicherweise sie sah, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. So sehr sie sich aber auch den Kopf zerbrach, sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Der gryffindorsche Mut hatte sich verkrochen und so brachte sie es nicht zustande, ihn einfach zu fragen.

„Viele Menschen", sagte er mit gedankenverlorener Stimme, „hätten sich bereits um den Verstand gebracht, sagte Albus einmal."

„Warum sehen Sie dann hinein?", fragte sie unverhofft und sie war froh gewesen, dass ihr eine unverfängliche Frage eingefallen war.

An seinem Ton konnte man heraushören, dass er es nicht so genau nahm. „Vielleicht ist es für mich eine Feuerprobe?"

„Was sehen Sie?" Sie biss sie auf die Zunge, denn das hatte sie nicht fragen wollen.

Bisher hatte er kein einziges Mal seinen Blick von der glatten Oberfläche abgewandt und auch dieses Mal nicht, obwohl ihre Frage sehr privat war. Er betrachtete für einen kurzen Moment die Gesamtheit, die Nerhegeb ihm zeigte, und ihm fiel erneut die schattige Figur im Hintergrund auf, die er nicht sehen wollte. Nach links blickend erwiderte er kurz und knapp: „Lily."

Völlig unerwartet fühlte sich Hermine durch seine Antwort verletzt. Zuvor hatten noch all ihre Theorien zusammengepasst. Sein Auftritt bei Harry, als er sie beschuldigt hatte, ihm auf den Dachboden gefolgt zu sein; später seine Erklärung, er hätte sie nur vermutet – nicht gesehen –, weil ihr Kniesel bei ihm gewesen war.

Lily zu sehen war nicht gut für ihn, dachte sie. Severus hing seiner Vergangenheit nach, grämte sich wegen seiner alten Flamme. Sein Wunsch zählte unumstößlich zu denen, die einen Menschen zerstören könnten. Er war oft hier oben, das wusste sie. Immer wieder setzte er sich diesem Schmerz aus. Es war kein Wunder, dass er ihre Pastillen so sehr benötigte, wenn er stetig an diesen alten Wunden nestelte, so dass sie wieder aufbrachen und wie frisch zugefügt schienen. Mit diesem Wunsch vor Augen schottete er sich von der Welt und seinen Mitmenschen ab. Selbst wenn Linda ihm schöne Augen machen würde, würde er es gar nicht sehen, weil er Scheuklappen trug, die auf den Namen „Lily" hörten.

Gekränkt, auch wenn sie dafür keinen Grund haben durfte, ergriff sie das Wort, und Trübsinn klang in ihren Worten mit, als sie ihm vor Augen hielt: „Keine Frau kann mit einer Toten konkurrieren, Severus."

Durch ihre Worte leicht konfus wandte er das erste Mal, seit er hineingeschaut hatte, seinen Blick von Nerhegeb ab, um Hermine anzusehen. Schon ihre Worte hatten in seinen Ohren ernüchtert geklungen, doch jetzt sah er es auch an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie all ihrer Illusionen beraubt schien und das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr.

Unmerklich presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen, schaute ihn zudem mitleidig an, was ihm missfiel, doch andererseits hielt sie ihm vor Augen, was er selbst nicht zu sehen imstande war. Mit leiser Stimme, die in diesem großen Raum verloren wirkte, verabschiedete sie sich, bevor sie ihn langsamen Schrittes verließ. Er blickte ihr einen Weile nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Ihre Worte hatten etwas in ihm bewegt, hatten einen zuvor reglosen Felsbrocken für wenige Zentimeter aus seiner Mulde verschoben und eine kleine Ritze geschaffen, durch die ein wenig Licht bis in die Tiefen des dunklen Seins hindurchscheinen konnte, um ihn zu wärmen.

Selbstversunken wandte er seinen Kopf wie in Zeitlupe, betrachtete dabei den staubigen Boden, bis er die krallenartigen Füße des Spiegels sah und seufzend aufblickte. Als sein Blick auf die quecksilberne Oberfläche traf, erschrak er so schlimm, dass er zusammenfuhr, weil Hermine dicht vor ihm stand und ihn sanft anlächelte. Sie war nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern eine Spiegelung seines eigenen Sehnens.

Mit seiner Weisheit am Ende schloss er verstört die Augen. Sie zu erblicken war seines Erachtens ein genauso aussichtsloses Sinnen und Trachten. Er hätte mehr Chancen, sich mit Lily vereint zu sehen, vorausgesetzt es würde so etwas wie ein „Leben danach" geben.

Im Bett wälzte sich Hermine hin und her. Ohne Harrys Mutter verunglimpfen zu wollen fragte sie sich, was Lily an sich gehabt haben mochte, was sie noch nach ihrem Tode so begehrenswert machte.

In den Kerkern machte Severus gar nicht erst den Versuch, sich ohne einen „Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf" zur Nachtruhe zu begeben.

Einige Türen weiter lag Draco wach im Bett und knabberte unbewusst an seinem Daumennagel, denn mit den Gedanken war er bei seinem Vater, dessen Verhandlung morgen beginnen würde.

Lucius hingegen schlief den Schlaf der Selbstgerechten. In seinem Traum kuschte jedermann vor seiner majestätischen Erscheinung, der von ihm ausstrahlenden Autorität und seiner gespaltenen Zunge, die zudem der einer Schlange ähnelte, und wie auch eine Schlange sich winden konnte, wandte er sich mit Worten, fand verbale Auswege und bedachte die Gamotmitglieder um sich herum mit verblümten Drohungen.

Gut erholt streckte er sich im Bett liegend. Draußen war es noch dunkel und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade mal nach sechs war. Seine Augen ließ er durch das Krankenzimmer schweifen, denn in gewisser Weise hatte er diesem Ort etwas abgewinnen können. Er könnte später diesen Raum vermissen. Die Routine würde ihm fehlen: die festen Essenszeiten, die Besuche von Marie, seine Gespräche mit Gregory Goyle, der natürlich niemals geantwortet hatte. Alles in allem hatte Lucius für heute ein gutes Gefühl, wenn da nur nicht Mr. Duvall wäre, bei dem er mit bösen Überraschungen rechnete.

Marie brachte ihm, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass er schon so früh wach war, gleich das Frühstück, damit er sich für seine Verhandlung stärken könnte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie aufrichtig und auch ein wenig betrübt.

„Marie, ich werde doch wiederkommen. Die Verhandlung wird sicherlich mehrere Monate dauern und ich hoffe, dass man mich während dieser Zeit weiterhin hier nächtigen lässt." Er hob den Deckel einer kleinen Porzellanschale und schaute verwundert drein. „Ein Schokoladentörtchen? Heute ist doch gar nicht Sonntag."

„Ich weiß ja, dass Sie die mögen."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Marie."

Pünktlich um halb acht kam Sid. Lucius hatte sich für heute extra einen der neuen und daher noch nicht ausgeleierten Hausanzüge des Krankenhauses übergezogen, denn eigene Kleidung besaß er nicht.

Sid händigte ihm nach einer Begrüßung einen Sack aus und erklärte mit bedächtiger Stimme: „Es ist entschieden worden, dass Sie zur Verhandlung Sträflingskleidung tragen müssen."

„Wie bitte?" Die Empörung war nicht nur zu hören, sondern auch zu sehen. Lucius Augen hatten sich verengt und er zeigte die Zähne, während seine Stirn sich kräuselte.

„Reine Schikane vom Ministerium, Mr. Malfoy. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das über mich ergehen lassen."

„Ich denke nicht daran. Ich…"

Sid unterbrach ihn. „Geben Sie denen keine Angriffsfläche und kooperieren Sie. Außerdem möchte ich Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Presse zwar nicht während der Verhandlung anwesend sein wird, jedoch mein Ersuchen, das entsprechende Stockwerk für Journalisten unzugänglich zu machen, abgelehnt wurde. Sie müssen auf den Gängen also mit Fotografen und Reportern rechnen."

„Ah", machte Lucius wütend. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich Sträflingskleidung tragen soll! Man will gegen mich mobil machen, indem die Bevölkerung den Tagespropheten aufschlägt und mich sofort anhand der Kleidung als Verbrecher abstempelt."

„Sie sind ein Verbrecher!", konterte Sid gelassen und machte damit sein Gegenüber einen Augenblick sprachlos. „Machen Sie sich nichts vor, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben einiges auf dem Kerbholz, aber glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Ihr Strafmaß so gering wie nur möglich zu halten."

Die Erkenntnis, gegen diese Behandlungsweise nichts unternehmen zu können, versetzte Lucius einen Schlag. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu beugen.

„Ach", sagte Sid, dem gerade etwas eingefallen war. „Sie werden magische Fesseln tragen müssen. Meine Einwände stießen leider auf taube Ohren."

„Vielleicht", begann Lucius grantig, „hätten Sie einfach nur mal mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlagen sollen!"

„Das hätte nichts gebracht, denn sehen Sie", Sid blickte Lucius in die Augen, „mich kann man genauso wenig leiden wie Sie."

„Wie außerordentlich tröstlich", zischte der Blonde gereizt, der die Sträflingskleidung mit Ekel betrachtete. Die gute Laune durch den Traum, die er für den Rest des Tages bewahren wollte, war zunichte gemacht.

„Vier Wärter werden Sie abholen."

„Vier?"

„Ja", bestätigte Sid. „Vier, und auch hier lege ich Ihnen nahe, eine eventuelle grobe Behandlung hinzunehmen."

„Was für eine grobe Behandlung?"

„Es wäre möglich, dass man Sie 'versehentlich' stößt, um Sie zum Gehen zu bewegen oder gar hart anpackt. Achten Sie in solchen Fällen bitte auf Ihr Mundwerk, Mr. Malfoy. Am besten sagen Sie gar nichts und zeigen sich ausschließlich von Ihrer höflichen Seite."

Widerwillig hatte sich Lucius in dem kleinen Waschraum des Krankenzimmers die Sträflingskleidung angezogen. Die vier Wärter des Ministeriums waren pünktlich und fesselten seine Hände mit einem gezielten Incarcerus. Sein Beistand blieb bei ihm und lief voran zu den Kaminen, mit denen sie ein Büro der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung erreichten.

In diesem Büro war es angenehm ruhig. Lucius fühlte sich einigermaßen wohl, auch wenn er damit rechnete, dass es in wenigen Stunden anders aussehen würde. Eine Dame und ein Herr ließen den Beistand etwas unterzeichnen, bevor sie die Tür öffneten, die zum Gang im zweiten Stock des Ministeriums führte.

Lucius traf der Schlag – oder besser gesagt der Blitz und zwar der eines Fotografen, der von ihm ein Foto geschossen hatte. Weitere Blitzlichter folgten, weswegen Lucius die Augen zusammenkniff. Auf dem Gang waren noch andere Menschen darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass ihre Schlagzeile namens Lucius Malfoy gerade eben eingetroffen war. Zu den vielen Klickgeräuschen der Kameras und dem andauernden Blitzgewitter kamen nun auch noch unzählige, durcheinander sprechende Stimmen, die Lucius in den Ohren rauschten.

Einerseits war es nett zu wissen, dass die Öffentlichkeit ihn nicht vergessen hatte, dachte Lucius, doch auf der anderen Seite war der Grund für die aufgebrachten Journalisten keiner, den er gutheißen konnte. Seine Rolle war diesmal nicht die eines großzügigen Gönners, der dem Mungos mit einer großen Spende unter die Arme griff, sondern die des berühmten und verachteten Todessers, dem man einiges zur Last legte.

„Machen Sie Platz! Treten Sie zur Seite!", rief der kräftigste der vier Wärter, während einer der anderen ihn fest am Oberarm packte und nach draußen führte. Es widerstrebte Lucius, dieses behagliche Büro zu verlassen, doch er musste. Seinen Blick hielt er starrt auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"

Die Journalisten waren wie Hyänen. Sie drängten sich gegenseitig ab, stießen sich mit den Ellenbogen und schrieen sich die Kehle aus dem Hals – es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie sich an dieselbe gehen würden.

„Mr. Malfoy, wann haben Sie das dunkle Mal angenommen?"

Durch die vielen Blitze konnte Lucius kaum noch etwas sehen, aber er fühlte einen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr und die Stimme seines Beistandes riet ihm: „Antworten Sie auf keine der Fragen!"

Ein schmächtiger Schmierfink hatte es geschafft, sich gegen seine stämmigen Kollegen durchzusetzen und sich bis nach vorn zu kämpfen. „Mr. Malfoy, was sagen Sie zu der Hochzeit Ihres Sohnes?"

Was er dazu sagte, wusste er selbst nicht. Darauf hätte er auch ohne den Rat seines Beistandes nicht geantwortet.

Schon jetzt waren die kratzenden Geräusche unzähliger, magischer Schreibfedern beinahe unerträglich. Lucius wunderte sich, was sie schreiben würden, wo er doch kein Sterbenswörtchen von sich gegeben hatte.

„Malfoy!", rief jemand und Lucius ärgerte sich darüber, dass die höfliche Anrede weggelassen wurde, weswegen er aufblickte, um denjenigen ausfindig zu machen. Das sorgte jedoch nur dafür, dass vermehrt Fotos gemacht wurden, damit man ein anständiges Bild von ihm schießen konnte, auf dem auch sein Gesicht zu sehen war. Die vielen Stimmen riefen durcheinander, weswegen er sein Haupt wieder senkte, um diesen Klatschreportern das Titelblatt zu versauen.

Eine röhrende Stimme übertönte alle anderen. „Wen haben Sie alles auf dem Gewissen?"

'Niemanden', beantwortete Lucius diese Frage in Gedanken. Eine einigermaßen reine Weste hatte er in weiser Voraussicht immer behalten wollen, denn es hätte ja sein können, dass Voldemort nicht als Sieger hervorgehen würde und so war es am Ende auch gekommen.

„Haben Sie 'Du weißt schon wer' mit Informationen aus dem Ministerium versorgt?" Diese Frage kam von jemandem, der von seinen Konkurrenten nicht nach vorn gelassen worden war.

Von allen Seiten wurde Lucius bedrängt und angerempelt. Die vier Wärter hatten arge Mühe, die ungehobelten Zeitungsfritzen auf Abstand zu halten. Sie mussten immer langsamer gehen und eine Schneise durch die Menschenmenge schlagen wie ein Forscher auf Expedition, der im Dschungel die Machete zückte, um im Dickicht voranzukommen.

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie damals den Schulrat erpresst haben?"

Es war ihm bis heute unverständlich, warum man ihn dafür nicht schon damals belangt hatte.

„Haben Sie einen Unverzeihlichen angewandt?"

Mittlerweile zerrte man an seinem gestreiften Oberteil, um ihn zum Aufblicken zu bewegen. Man wollte für die Abendausgabe ein Foto von ihm ergattern, doch Lucius stellte sich stur, biss die Zähne zusammen. Für seine Wärter war er dankbar, denn ohne sie würde man ihn womöglich zerfleischen. Schon jetzt kam er sich wie ein saftiges Stück Fleisch vor, mit dem man provozierend vor dem Käfig eines hungrigen Tigers wedelte.

Eine milde Frauenstimme, die sich einzig aufgrund ihres hellen Klanges gegen die lauten Organe der Männer durchsetzen konnte, erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie fragte wohlerzogen: „Mr. Malfoy, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist: Mögen Sie lieber Veilchen oder Osterglocken?"

Lucius blieb stehen und blickte verwundert und gleichermaßen amüsiert auf. Die Menschenmenge war mit einem Male still, selbst seine Wärter hielten inne und zerrten nicht mehr an seinen Armen. Seine Augen trafen auf die silbergrauen einer blonden, jungen Frau, die ihm verträumt ein Lächeln schenkte und dabei einen Frieden ausstrahlte, als hätte man soeben einen Garten betreten, dessen bezaubernder Anblick einem eine leidenschaftliche Ergebenheit abverlangte. Ihr entrückter Blick entführte ihn für einen Moment an den Ort, an dem sie sich befinden musste.

„Osterglocken", antwortete er galant.


	165. Stein des Anstoßes

Hi **Lufa**,

ja, du wirst für alles entschädigt ;)

Bei dem Team, das Draco zusammenstellt, war es klar, dass Ginny da nicht nein sagen konnte. Er ist ansonsten auf die Schüler angewiesen, die gern Quidditch spielen, von ihren Häusern bzw. den Kapitänen ihrer Mannschaften schon abgelehnt wurden. Ich hab jetzt erst gesehen, dass der letzte Kapiteltitel fehlte... hab ich nachgeholt. Der bezieht sich u.a. auch sehr schön darauf, dass Severus Hermine in Nerhegeb gesehen hat. An dieser Enthüllung wird Severus noch eine ganze Weile zu knabbern haben, denn sein Verstand arbeitet gegen seinen Herzenswunsch - und es stellt sich natürlich die Frage, ob er sie nur als Freundin um sich haben will oder aber als...

Lucius macht man es so unangenehm wie nur möglich, aber er hat ja einen Beistand, der ihn gut berät und in diesem Kapitel seinen ersten Auftritt vorm Gamot haben wird. Man kann gespannt sein, wer wen in die Mangel nimmt. Hat jemand eine Idee, warum Lucius gerade auf Lunas Frage reagiert hat?

Mit Pansy geht es bald weiter, der Handlungsstrang ist bald abgeschlossen.

Hallo **Daniel**,

Albus ist derjenige, der von Anfang an Severus dazu ermutigt, sich über die Zukunft Gedanken zu machen (Kapitel 9). Es scheint, als hätte der Direktor nie vorgehabt, Severus für alle Ewigkeiten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu beschäftigen. Albus scheint um Severus' Zwiespalt und Entschlusslosigkeit zu wissen.

Ein Strohfeuer wird es nicht sein, dafür zündelt es schon zu lange und zu beständig. Hermine bleibt dran und wenn sie der Meinung ist, sie würde noch von ganz anderer Seite Unterstützung benötigen, dann wird sie sich diese Hilfe holen.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

„Robert?" In den verdunkelten Raum hineinspähend wartete Alejandro auf eine Antwort und als keine kam, trat er ein, bevor er erneut den Namen sagte.

„Was ist?"

Der dünnen Stimme folgend ging Alejandro langsamen Schrittes zu einem Ohrensessel am Kamin, in welchem Robert saß. Der Anblick seines Freundes bestürzte ihn. Durch das Kaminfeuer, das auf seinem Gesicht tänzelte, warfen die eingefallenen Wangen einen Schatten, der es wie ein Totenschädel mit Bart wirken ließ. Robert wirkte kränklich und abgekämpft.

„Robert, die Leute warten", unterrichtete er seinen Freund.

Als der Rothaarigen seinen Kopf drehte und die Schatten anders fielen, da sah er wieder wie lebendiger ein Mensch aus. „Was denn für Leute?", hauchte er.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl kam in Alejandro auf. Aus dem einst willensstarken Mann, der Hexen und Zauberern das Handwerk legen wollte, war ein Häufchen Elend geworden, das zudem einiges vergessen zu haben schien.

„Du sagtest, wir müssen unsere alten Anhänger anschreiben. Einige von ihnen sind hier und wollen mit dir sprechen, wollen wissen, was du ihnen zu sagen hast."

Ein Hauch Erkenntnis huschte über Roberts Gesicht, denn er erinnerte sich. Mit nur knapp dreißig Anhängern war er machtlos gegen die Magier, weswegen er die restlichen 170 wieder mobil machen wollte und zusätzlich auch neue Mitglieder für seine Sache gewinnen wollte.

„Wir müssen den Menschen von dieser Gefahr berichten." Die leise Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen, weswegen sich Alejandro neben Robert kniete und zuhörte. „Hab ich dir je erzählt", Robert blickte ihn mit müden Augen an, „dass sie es auf mich abgesehen haben, nur weil ich der Blutlinie von Matthew Hopkins entspringe?"

„Wessen Blutlinie?"

„Er war seinerzeit ein gefürchteter Mann, hat Hexen verhört und hängen lassen. Für diese magischen Missgeburten hatte er ein Gefühl und ich habe dieses Gefühl geerbt. Ich spüre es, wenn eine Hexe neben mir steht." Roberts Augen wanderten zurück zum Kaminfeuer, von dem er sich hypnotisieren ließ. Gedankenverloren schilderte er: „Einmal war es in einem Buchladen, kurz vor Ladenschluss. Sie stand neben mir und dachte, sie könnte sich frei und unerkannt in unserer Welt bewegen, aber vor mir konnte sie ihre teuflischen Kräfte nicht verbergen. Ich bin ihr nachgegangen, hab sie zur Rede gestellt, warum sie mir folgen würde." Er lachte schwächlich. „Sie sagte doch glatt, dass ich ja wohl derjenige wäre, der ihr folgen würde und nicht andersherum. Diese kleine…" Er stoppte sich und fuhr anders fort. „Ich habe ihr gezeigt, dass man das mit mir nicht machen kann." Alejandro dachte sich den fehlenden Teil, denn Robert hatte sich der Frau sicherlich entledigt. „In ihrer Tasche fand ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen Zauberstab! Da habe ich gewusst, dass dieses magische Volk seine Leute auf mich angesetzt hat, sie mir diese Kopfschmerzen bereiteten, nur weil jemand, mit dem ich zufällig verwandt bin, solche schlimmen Dinge getan hat."

Sein Gefühl sagte Alejandro, dass Robert am liebsten von alledem unangetastet sein wollte; mit Hexen und Zauberern nicht konfrontiert werden wollte, doch es waren die, die sich ihm ständig genähert hatten.

„Ich zeig dir den ersten Stab, den ich genommen habe!"

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Robert aus dem Ohrensessel erheben. Für einen Moment musste er sich an der Rückenlehne festhalten, denn sein Kreislauf schien versagen zu wollen. Tief durchatmend nahm Robert einige Schritte bis zum Schlafzimmer. Aus seinem antiken, hölzernen Nachttisch zog er einen langen Stab, den er Alejandro vor Augen hielt.

„Das hat mir meine jahrelange Vermutung bestätigt, dass mich die Hexen verfolgen und mir diese Qualen bereiten. Keine Paranoia, wie man mir weismachen wollte… Nein, das ist alles echt!"

Der dreißig Zentimeter lange, weiße Stab war in dem dämmrigen Raum gut zu sehen. Ohne seine Augen von dem Zauberstab zu lassen, ging Alejandro auf Robert zu, der derweil schilderte: „Ab diesem Tag an habe ich die Welt mit anderen Augen gesehen und vor allem habe ich die Augen offen gehalten. Eine Offenbarung, Alejandro. Bis dato wusste ich nämlich nicht, ob ich verrückt war oder nicht, doch dieser Stab hat mir bewiesen, dass ich mich nicht irren konnte. Die Hexen waren da, um mich herum und sie warteten nur darauf, mich mit ihren Flüchen zu peinigen. Wenn ich jemandem in die Augen gesehen habe, dann wusste ich auf Anhieb, ob er gut oder schlecht war."

Robert reichte ihm den Stab, den Alejandro mit Ehrfurcht entgegennahm, doch er wirkte so anders als die Stäbe, die sie ihren Opfern sonst abgenommen hatten. Mit einem Male traf es ihn wie der Schlag, als er das Material begutachtete. Dies war kein Zauberstab, es war ein Taktstock. Ein Dirigentenstab aus weißem, stabilem Fiberglas mit einem Griff aus Kork. Robert hatte damals keine Hexenmeisterin, dafür aber sehr wahrscheinlich eine Orchesterleiterin vom Leben zum Tode befördert. Diese Gewissheit ließ Alejandro einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Seine Befürchtungen, Robert wäre seit einiger Zeit geistig nicht mehr auf der Höhe, hatten sich bewahrheitet. Doch nicht nur seit einigen Wochen war Robert seltsam geworden, denn der Stab, wenn es tatsächlich der erste gewesen war, den er einem seiner Opfer abnehmen konnte, musste seit Jahrzehnten in Roberts Besitz sein. Seit Jahrzehnten war Roberts Geist verdreht. Diese Gewissheit war wie ein Schock für Alejandro.

„Was hast du?", fragte Robert skeptisch.

„Nichts", erwiderte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen, bevor der den Taktstock an Robert zurückgab, der ihn wieder im Nachttisch verstaute.

Ihm schossen sämtliche Gespräche und Erlebnisse durch den Kopf, die Robert nicht mehr als den Welt verbessernden Menschen darstellte, sondern als einen verwirrten und kranken. Ein simpler Dirigentenstab hatte ihn in seinem Verfolgungswahn bestätigt und seine Fantastereien über Hexen und Zauberer, die nur böses im Schilde führten, auf ungesunde Weise aufblühen lassen. Doch Alejandro wusste auch, dass es unter dem magischen Volk, das wirklich existierte, Verbrecher gab. Jene, die seiner Frau eine unverzeihliche Schmach angetan hatten, so dass sie ihr Leben aus freien Stücken beendete. Solche, die die drei Söhne von Claudine und Jacob auf herablassende Weise behandelt und grundlos ermordet hatten. Alejandro bezweifelte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, dass die magische Welt durchweg solche Scheusale hervorbrachte, denn wenn er einen Blick auf die eigene Welt warf, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Kinderschänder waren nicht ausschließlich Ausgeburten der magischen Gesellschaft.

„Wir werden diese Schule angreifen", hauchte Robert. „Irgendwie…"

„Wir kommen nicht mal in die Nähe! Tyler hat es versucht, aber diese Schutzzauber, von denen Alex und Arnold gesprochen hatten, wirken. Man kann sich der Schule nicht nähern." Es missfiel Alejandro, momentan über einen möglichen Angriff zu sprechen. Lieber würde er mit Jacob, von dem er wusste, dass er Robert nicht mehr verblendet an Lippen hing, ein Gespräch suchen.

„Dann müssen wir häufiger in Hogsmeade präsent sein. Kann sich da nicht jemand von uns ein Zimmer mieten? Wenn man denen sagt, man wäre ein Squib, dann würden die gar nicht wissen, dass wir gar keine Zauberer sind." Einen Augenblick schien Robert nachzudenken, bevor er fragte: „Die Höhle ist leergeräumt?"

„Man hat die meisten Kisten abtransportiert. Tyler konnte die wenigen, die weiter hinten lagerten, später herausholen."

Robert seufzte. „Woher soll ich noch Munition nehmen? Ich habe meine Kontakte dafür längst aufgebraucht. Wir müssten sie kaufen, aber dann wird sicherlich die Regierung auf mich aufmerksam." Er wandte sich Alejandro zu und flüsterte: „Die haben es auch auf mich abgesehen!" Paranoid blickte sich Robert in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Nur einmal fiel sein Blick auf das Gemälde von Matthew Hopkins. „Diese ganzen Steuerprüfungen, die Unterlassungsklagen… Die stecken mit den Hexen unter einer Decke! Vielleicht sollten wir auch in unserer Welt ein wenig", er legte den Kopf schräg, „aufräumen?"

Nun hatte Alejandro wirklich Angst bekommen. Es war eine Sache, die Übeltäter, die seine Frau auf dem Gewissen hatten, zu finden und unschädlich zu machen. In all den Jahren war sein Rachegefühl bereits gedämpft, doch Robert hatte ihm immer wieder vor Augen gehalten, dass es anderen auch so wie ihm und Pablo ergehen könnte und deswegen hatte er seinen Hass auf Hexen willig schüren lassen. Die Überlegung, nun auch in der eigenen Welt Leute aus dem Weg zu räumen, war keinen einzigen Gedanken wert. Innerlich hatte sich Alejandro von Robert abgewandt, doch seine gute Stellung bei ihm gab er noch nicht auf, denn nur an dessen Seite konnte in Erfahrung bringen, was als nächstes geplant wäre.

Die Tagesplanung im Zaubergamot stand für heute bereits fest.

Man hatte Lucius in einen riesigen Raum mit steinernen Wänden geführt, in dem es nach dem Erlebnis mit den lauten Journalisten befremdlich ruhig war. Im Licht der vielen Fackeln erkannte er Rosalind Baltimores bewegungslose Miene. Sie war wie ihre Kollegen mit einer pflaumenblauen Robe bekleidet, auf deren linker Brust man ein silbernes Z lesen konnte. Nach einer auffordernden Handbewegung hatte Lucius sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes gesetzt. Ohne Übergang wurden seine magischen Handfesseln aufgehoben und sogleich durch die des Stuhles ersetzt, so dass er sich kaum noch regen konnte. Es war ein erniedrigendes Gefühl, in so einer hilflosen Position von den Gamotmitgliedern, die im Halbkreis auf ansteigend angeordneten Bänken um ihn herumsaßen, angestarrt zu werden. In der Regel wurden Verhandlungen in den noch viel größeren Räumen im zehnten Stock gehalten, doch da die Öffentlichkeit und auch die Presse von diesem Ereignis ausgeschlossen war, hatte man einen kleineren, aber dennoch für einen Häftling einschüchternd weitläufigen Raum gewählt. Ebenfalls abweichend von anderen Verhandlungen war, dass die Mitglieder des Gamots durchweg aus Angestellten des Ministeriums bestanden und nicht wie üblich auch andere angesehene Vertreter der magischen Gesellschaft eine Stimme für oder gegen eine Verurteilung abgeben durften, wofür Lucius dankbar war, denn die anwesenden Menschen tanzten zur Hälfte nach seiner Pfeife – hoffte er zumindest.

Womit Lucius gar nicht gerechnet hatte war Griselda Marchbanks. Die betagte Frau hatte damals aus Protest ihr Amt niedergelegt, nachdem Fudge Dumbledore aus dem Gamot ausgeschlossen hatte. Bei ihr hätte er schlechte Karten, das wusste er, denn sie war eine gute Freundin von Augusta Longbottom und war wahrscheinlich aus erster Hand darüber informiert, was damals während des Kampfes im Ministerium geschehen war. Da die Frau bereits weit über zweihundert Jahre alt war, konnte er nur hoffen, dass ihr Gedächtnis nicht mehr allzu gut arbeitete oder sie während der Verhandlung ins Grab sinken würde.

Mr. Duvall nahm neben ihm an einem kleinen Tisch Platz, auf dem er etliche Unterlagen ablegte.

„Mr. Malfoy." Die weibliche Stimme hallte in dem hohen Raum nach. Lucius blickte nach vorn in das kalte Gesicht der Gamotvorsitzenden. „Ihre Identität wurde bereits magisch festgestellt. Zuerst werden Ihnen Fragen gestellt werden, die Sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Zu jedem Punkt werden wir uns Notizen machen, um die spätere Befragung unter 'Veritaserum Plus' vorzubereiten. Es wäre von Nachteil, sollten Sie lügen oder nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn für unterbelichtet hielt, doch er antwortete höflich: „Natürlich, Mrs. Baltimore."

Sie nickte und blätterte in ihren Papieren.

„Ihnen wird vorgeworfen", las sie mit gefühlskalter Stimme von einem Pergament ab, „Mitglied einer gesetzeswidrigen Organisation zu sein. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Gerade holte Lucius Luft, da sprach sein Beistand, ohne den Blick von den Akten zu erheben. „Mrs. Baltimore, wenn ich mich zu dem ersten Vorwurf beziehungsweise der sehr unglücklich gewählten Ausformulierung äußern dürfte?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Lucius hatte arge Mühe, nicht laut loszulachen, als er die empörten Blicke der Gamotmitglieder bemerkte.

„Was denn für eine 'unglücklich gewählte Ausformulierung'?", fragte jemand, dessen Name Lucius nicht kannte.

„Nun", Sid blickte auf, „Mitglied kann Mr. Malfoy schon deshalb nicht mehr sein, weil es diese 'Organisation' seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gibt, nicht wahr? Formulieren Sie das bitte um und verwenden Sie entsprechende Vergangenheitsform. Es soll doch alles seine Richtigkeit haben. Darüber hinaus muss erst geklärt werden, unter welchen Umständen Mr. Malfoy überhaupt dieser Organisation beigetreten ist."

„Was soll der Unfug?" Die Stimme kam von einem rundlichen Herrn, der leider nicht auf Lucius' Liste stand.

„Was das soll?", wiederholte Sid in arrogantem Tonfall. „Das soll heißen, dass wir klären müssen, wann Mr. Malfoy der Organisation beigetreten ist und ob für diesen ersten Anklagepunkt nicht gar das Minderjährigenstrafgesetz angewandt werden muss."

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Die erbost klingende Frage wurde von demselben rundlichen Herrn gestellt.

„Ich, Mr. Logan, bin Sid Duvall – derjenige, der vom Ministerium persönlich als Beistand an Mr. Malfoys Seite gestellt wurde."

Mrs. Baltimore schritt ein. „Dann in Bezug auf den ersten Anklagepunkt meine erste Frage an Mr. Malfoy. Wie alt waren Sie, als Sie das dunkle Mal angenommen haben?"

Mit erhabenen Gesichtsausdruck antwortete Lucius: „Ich war erst fünfzehn."

Die Gamotmitglieder steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten, während Sid mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen in der Akte Malfoy blätterte.

„Wir werden klären, ob hierfür das Minderjährigenstrafgesetz angewandt werden wird." Rosalinds steinerne Miene ließ bereits erste Anzeichen von Wut erkennen.

„Oh", machte Sid. „Aber es wird angewandt werden müssen. Was würde nur die Öffentlichkeit dazu sagen, dass man die Straftaten eines Fünfzehnjährigen handhabt wie die eines Erwachsenen? Das wäre nicht richtig."

Lucius presste seine Lippen zusammen und amüsierte sich still.

„Wir gehen zum nächsten Punkt über und werden später noch alle Unklarheiten zur Behandlung des ersten Anklagepunktes beseitigen." Zum Angeklagten sagte Rosalind: „Ihnen wird zudem der Vorwurf der Erpressung gemacht."

Bevor die Gamotvorsitzende genauere Angaben zur Anschuldigung machen konnte, warf Sid die Frage ein: „Handelt es sich um einen neuen Vorwurf oder lediglich um den, der bereits vor elf Jahren von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung bearbeitet wurde?" Er nahm eine aufgeschlagene Mappe zur Hand und blätterte kurz darin herum, bevor er sagte: „Ah ja, damals sind alle Schulräte befragt worden und keiner von ihnen hat Beweise für eine vermeintliche Erpressung vorbringen können, so dass der Fall ad acta gelegt wurde. Mr. Malfoy ist für diesen Punkt niemals angeklagt worden."

Davon wusste Lucius gar nichts, weswegen er seinen Beistand Respekt zollend von der Seite betrachtete. Wie es aussah, dachte Lucius, hatten sich damals durchaus einige der Schulräte beim Ministerium über sein Auftreten beschwert, weil sie in seiner „Überredungskunst", mit der er dazu auffordern wollte, für Dumbledores Ablösung als Direktor zu stimmen, eine Drohung ausgemacht haben wollten.

Abermals ergriff Sid das Wort und er deutete auf seine Unterlagen, bevor er deren Inhalt mündlich wiedergab. „Die Anschuldigungen gegen Mr. Malfoy waren haltlos gewesen. Die damaligen Aussagen der Schulräte haben für eine Anklage nicht ausgereicht. Will man das nach so langer Zeit plötzlich ändern?" Ganz klar war seine Missbilligung herauszuhören. „Das würde nämlich bedeuten", Sids Stimme war schmierig, „dass die Mitglieder des Schulrates ihre damaligen Aussagen", er wedelte mit einem Schwung Papiere, „erst zurückziehen müssten, um neue machen zu können."

Lucius rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was Dumbledore sinngemäß über die Schulräte gesagt hatte, als er ihn Ende des zweiten Schuljahres seines Sohnes im Büro besucht hatte. _„Seltsamerweise, Lucius, hatten mehrere von ihnen den Eindruck, Sie verfluchen womöglich ihre Familien, wenn sie ihre Zustimmung zu meiner Suspendierung verweigern."_ hatte Dumbledore ihm damals an den Kopf geworfen. Es war nur eine Vermutung gewesen, aber mit Vermutungen konnte man niemanden vors Gamot zerren.

„Ich…" Rosalind war ganz verlegen, denn es gab offensichtlich keinen anderen Fall, in dem man Lucius Erpressung vorwerfen konnte.

„Dachte ich's mir", säuselte Sid fies grinsend. „Es würde doch seltsam aussehen, sollte man plötzlich diesen längst erledigten Fall erneut aufrollen. Das könnte den Eindruck erwecken, der Fall wäre damals fehlerhaft behandelt worden, was kein gutes Licht auf die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung werfen würde." Sid hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn darüber hinaus noch die damaligen Aussagen überraschend geändert werden, könnte man womöglich auch zu der Überlegung kommen, der Fall würde manipuliert werden, um Mr. Malfoy etwas anzuhängen."

So oder so würde das Zaubergamot nicht gut dastehen, sollte man den Erpressungsfall in der aktuellen Verhandlung einfließen lassen.

Der rundliche Herr konnte sich nicht mehr halten. „Mr. Duvall, was fällt Ihnen ein? Wenn Sie das Zaubereiministerium solcher Manipulationen beschuldigen…"  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", warf Sid übermäßig freundlich mit einer stoppenden Geste seiner Hand ein. „Ich beschuldige niemanden, wirklich nicht. Ich habe nur dargestellt, wie diese Dinge von der Öffentlichkeit aufgenommen werden könnten."

„Die Öffentlichkeit", keifte der Dicke mit dem hochroten Gesicht, „ist von der Verhandlung ausgeschlossen!"

„Oh ja, das mag sein, aber wissen Sie… Ich als Mr. Malfoys Beistand bin auch gleichzeitig sein Sprecher – auch vor der Presse, die dort draußen", er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zur Tür, „auf jede noch so kleine Information wartet, die heute Abend gedruckt in den Zeitungen zu lesen sein wird. Meinem Antrag, dieses Stockwerk für die Presse zu sperren, wurde ja bedauerlicherweise nicht stattgegeben."

Die Presse war leicht zu manipulieren, das wusste Lucius nur zu gut. Nicht nur Miss Kimmkorn hatte es damals vorgemacht, sondern die gesamte Redaktion des Tagespropheten, die sich von Minister Fudge für seine Sache hatte benutzen lassen. Auch Duvall, davon war Lucius überzeugt, hätte mit seiner erhabenen Art sicherlich Einfluss auf die Medien, allein schon deshalb, weil er der Beistand von Lucius Malfoy war. Dem Tagespropheten wäre es egal, wen man in der Luft zerfetzte – ob man sich die Finger über Lucius Malfoy wund schrieb oder über die ans Tageslicht gekommenen Unrichtigkeiten des Ministeriums herzog. Jeder Skandal verkaufte sich gleich gut.

Alle Gamotmitglieder blickten zu Rosalind, die einmal kräftig schlucken musste. „Wir werden diesen Punkt aus der Anklageschrift streichen, Mr. Duvall. Kommen wir zum nächsten. Der Besitz schwarzmagischer Gegenstände."

Jedes Augenpaar ruhte auf Sid, doch der – zum Erstaunen aller – hielt den Mund und hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Es ist bewiesen, dass Sie, Mr. Malfoy, im August 1992 in Flourish und Blotts heimlich ein schwarzmagisches Buch an Miss Ginevra Molly Weasleys gegeben haben, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst elf Jahre alt war. Dieses Buch, wie man später erfahren hat, war ein altes Schulbuch von Tom Riddle – Voldemort –, verhext mit einem Zauber, der von Miss Weasley Besitz ergriffen hatte, wodurch sie in der Lage gewesen war, die sogenannte 'Kammer des Schreckens' zu öffnen, was wiederum die Insassen einer Lehranstalt gefährdet hat."

„Wenn ich etwas einwerfen dürfte?", fragte Sid außerordentlich höflich mit einem provozierend milden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Vorsitzende gestattete ihm das Wort und er räusperte sich zunächst.

„Mr. Malfoy wird nicht abstreiten, dass es sich bei dem Buch um ein schwarzmagisches gehandelt hatte, auch nicht, dass es einst Tom Riddle gehörte, den der Name stand ja, wie ich den Unterlagen entnehmen durfte, gut leserlich auf dem Objekt. Allerdings war Mr. Malfoy nicht darüber informiert, welche Macht dieser Gegenstand innehaben würde, geschweige denn, dass er von kleinen Mädchen Besitz ergreifen könnte. Ihm selbst ist nie etwas geschehen, wenn er darin blätterte." Er blickte einmal zu Lucius hinüber, der bestätigend nickte. „Mr. Malfoy wollte sich dieses Buches entledigen und im gleichen Atemzug einen damaligen, verhassten Kollegen – den Vater des Mädchens – in eine missliche Lage bringen. Zugegeben, das war kein netter Zug. Mr. Malfoy wird aber sicherlich unter Veritaserum bestätigen, dass seine Absichten, das Buch in die Hände eines Mädchen zu legen, nicht der Motivation entsprang, Kinder in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Darüber zu urteilen, Mr. Duvall, werden Sie uns überlassen müssen", zeterte Rosalind, die von diesem Beistand langsam genug hatte.

Davon ließ sich Sid nicht abschrecken. „Ich denke, für den Besitz von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen – in diesem Fall nur einem – darf mein Mandant aufgrund der geltenden Gesetze mit einer hohen Geldstrafe rechnen?"

Es war nicht als Frage gedacht, sondern deutlich als Empfehlung.

Mit vor unterdrückter Wut ganz rotem Gesicht zischte die Vorsitzende böse: „Wir werden klären, warum Mr. Malfoy das Buch in die Hände eines unschuldigen Schulmädchens gegeben hat."

Lucius betrachtete Fortunatos Storm, der damals gemauschelt hatte, um einen Vergissmich auf den Freund der eigenen Tochter zu hetzen, der die Erinnerungen des Squibs an die Verlobung mit dieser reinblütigen jungen Dame gelöscht hatte. Fortunatos blickte verängstigt drein und schien zu hoffen, dass Rosalind ihre Abneigung gegen den Angeklagten im Zaum halten würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich gleich über das Urteil abstimmen wollen – mit „nicht schuldig".

„Der nächste Punkt: Störung der Öffentlichen Ordnung. Mr. Malfoy wird vorgeworfen, auf der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 Sachbeschädigung begangen zu haben wie auch gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel verstoßen zu haben." Sid blickte auf und bat nonverbal darum, das Wort zu ergreifen, weswegen Rosalinds Augenlid nervös zuckte. „Mr. Duvall, möchten Sie dazu etwa was sagen?"

„Wenn Sie mich schon so nett bitten! Ich habe mich an ähnlichen Fällen der Vergangenheit orientiert. Ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel wird in der Regel mit zwei Monaten Haft als Höchstmaß und einer Geldstrafe in Höhe von maximal 1.500 Galleonen geahndet, während die Muggel in die Obhut der Vergissmich kommen."

Bei dem Wort „Vergissmich" blickte Lucius erneut zu Fortunatos hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Ich denke", fuhr Sid fort, „dieser Punkt bedarf keiner besonderen Klärung. Mr. Malfoy bekennt sich dieser Tat schuldig und wird das Höchstmaß erwarten."

Für Lucius war es angenehm, nicht reden zu müssen. Erfreut hörte er seinem Beistand zu, wie er dem Gamot furchtlos gegenübertrat und sich von niemandem einschüchtern ließ. Der Mann hatte offensichtlich nichts zu verlieren, denn Mr. Duvall hatte von sich selbst gesagt, man würde ihn im Ministerium hassen. Und dass er gründlich arbeitete – zu gründlich, wie Mr. Duvall einmal betont hatte –, konnte für Lucius nur von Vorteil sein.

Auf ihrem Pergament machte Rosalind einige Notizen, bevor sie aufblickte. „Gegen die beiden Unverzeihlichen haben Sie aber nichts zu sagen?" Sie klang sehr siegessicher.

„Nein, Mrs. Baltimore. Es wird sich in dem Verhör mit Veritaserum herausstellen, dass Mr. Malfoy zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Sturgis Podmore und Broderick Bode unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt hatte, selbst unter einem stand."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Rosalind verdutzt nach.

„Sie wissen doch sicherlich, dass in der Vergangenheit viele Menschen grausame Taten begangen haben, weil sie durch einen Imperius gelenkt wurden."

Man konnte damals nie genau wissen, wer log und wer die Wahrheit sagte.

„Die Aussagen, die Mr. Malfoy dazu zu gegebener Zeit unter Veritaserum machen wird, könnten Ihnen, verehrte Anwesende, vor Augen führen, welche Intentionen er selbst gehabt hatte." In seinen Unterlagen blätternd schlug er eine bestimmte Seite auf, in der er kurz las. „Mr. Podmore ist nach sechs Monaten Haft wieder aus Askaban entlassen worden. Einen bleibenden Schaden hat er von dem Fluch nicht davongetragen. Dass Mr. Broderick einer Teufelsschlinge zum Opfer gefallen war, ist nicht die Schuld meines Mandanten – höchstens die der Krankenhausführung oder Stationsleitung, die eine Teufelsschlinge nicht von einer normalen Topfpflanze unterscheiden konnte." Zum Ende hin klang Sid absichtlich sehr verachtend. „Alles andere, was die beiden Unverzeihlichen betrifft, die Mr. Malfoy nachweislich mit seinem Zauberstab ausgeführt hatte, wird später noch geklärt werden können. An dieser Stelle möchte ich aber auf ähnliche Fälle verweisen, in denen den Angeklagten zwar nachgewiesen worden war, gegen das Gesetz verstoßen zu haben, jedoch nicht bewiesen werden konnte, ob sie oder ob sie nicht selbst von diesem Fluch eingenommen waren."

Es hatte so viele Fälle gegeben, die dem Ministerium Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatten. Meistens hatte man die Anklage aus Mangel an Beweisen fallenlassen müssen. Veritaserum Plus konnte einen zwar dazu bringen, alle Erinnerungen an eine Tat – auch die eigenen Gedankengänge – zu schildern, aber eine Schilderung allein war kein eindeutiger Beweis. Nicht immer war es zu spüren, ob man durch einen Imperius gelenkt wurde, zum Beispiel wenn die Magie des anderen wesentlich kräftiger war als die eigene.

„Zu dem Anklagepunkt, zwei Unverzeihliche angewandt zu haben, werden wir Mr. Malfoy noch ausführlich befragen", versicherte Rosalind verbissen, während sie einen Blick auf die Anklageliste warf. „Einbruch und versuchter Raub in Zusammenhang mit Körperverletzung und Zerstörung von Ministeriumseigentum macht den nächsten Anklagepunkt aus." Es wurde der Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung angesprochen.

Sid schaute einmal zu Lucius hinüber, der die Sitzung zu genießen schien, bevor er die Vorsitzende anblickte. „In diesem Fall", Sid hörte, wie jemand stöhnte, „verlange ich sogar eine Anhörung unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums, denn mein Mandant wird bestätigen, dass nicht er den ersten Fluch abgefeuert hat. Er selbst hat seinen Stab erst gehoben, als er sich verteidigen musste."

Das alles musste sein Beistand aus den Gesprächen während der wenigen Besuche herausgehört haben, dachte Lucius, aber es war auch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sich alle Unterlagen besorgt hatte, wie zum Beispiel die Verhöre der Hogwarts-Schüler und Auroren.

Als er sich die Szenerie in der Mysteriumsabteilung ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, da konnte er nicht einmal sagen, wer genau angefangen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es eines der Kinder gewesen, woraufhin Bellatrix in die Defensive gegangen war. Er selbst hatte sich nur gegen die niedlichen Flüche der Schüler verteidigt und später, als die Auroren gekommen waren, um sein Leben gekämpft. Töten wollte er niemanden, auch wenn es ihm beim Anblick des Schlammbluts für einen Moment in den Fingern gejuckt hatte.

Den Anklagepunkt auseinander nehmend erklärte Sid: „Ich empfehle, während einer Befragung unter dem Einfluss von Wahrheitsserum zu prüfen, ob tatsächlich der Tatbestand des Einbruchs erfüllt wurde. Mr. Malfoy was zu jener Zeit hier angestellt und hatte für die Mysteriumsabteilung sogar eine Zutrittsberechtigung, wenn auch eine eingeschränkte. Was den versuchten Raub betrifft…" Sid hob beide Augenbrauen. „Es war nicht Mr. Malfoy gewesen, der als Erster nach der Prophezeiung gegriffen hatte, nicht wahr?"

Es war Potter gewesen, dachte Lucius, denn niemand außer ihm oder dem Dunklen Lord hätte sie berühren können, ohne um den Verstand fürchten zu müssen.

„Zur Körperverletzung hatte ich mich bereits geäußert. Mr. Malfoy hatte sich lediglich verteidigt. Kommen wir zur Zerstörung von Ministeriumseigentum. Während einer Auseinandersetzung von solchem Ausmaß gehen nun einmal Dinge zu Bruch. Wie ich den Zeugenaussagen von damals entnehmen kann, war es eine Schülerin gewesen, die den größten Schaden verursachte und für die Zerstörung von unzähligen Glaskugeln und den in ihnen aufbewahrten Prophezeiungen verantwortlich gemacht werden muss." Mit festem Blick schaute er der Gamotvorsitzenden in die Augen. „Mr. Malfoy wird sich aber dazu bereit erklären, für den von ihm angerichteten Schaden eine finanzielle Entschädigung zu gewährleisten. Natürlich nur anteilig und unter der Voraussetzung, dass man für den Schaden einen gültigen Zeitwert nachweisen kann."

Lucius wusste genau, auf was Duvall hinaus wollte. Einer Prophezeiung einen Wert zuzuschreiben war so gut wie unmöglich, aber für die billigen Glaskugeln würde er natürlich gern aufkommen, dachte er schmunzelnd – anteilig, versteht sich.

Die Gamotvorsitzende schien für einen Moment wie versteinert. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Beistand und man konnte nur ahnen, dass sie ihm in Gedanken gerade den Hals umdrehte.

„Das werden wir alles gern bis ins kleinste Detail prüfen, Mr. Duvall. Kommen wir zum letzten Anklagepunkt: Der Ausbruch aus Askaban."

„Darf ich…" Nicht nur ein Gamotmitglied rollte mit den Augen, doch man gewehrte Sid das Wort. „Nun, der Ausbruch aus Askaban war kein 'Ausbruch' im eigentlichen Sinne, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Er wurde durch die damals durch das Ministerium 'angestellten' Dementoren ermöglicht. Mr. Malfoy wurde von anderen Todessern gegen seinen Willen mitgenommen. Ich möchte nicht bezweifeln, dass er bei so einer Gelegenheit gern geflohen wäre", er warf Lucius einen Blick zu, „aber sicherlich nicht in Begleitung von Mrs. Lestrange und acht weiteren Todessern."

„Wollen Sie uns damit etwa weismachen", schnaufte Rosalind wütend, „dass Mr. Malfoy 'entführt' worden wäre? Das ist lächerlich!"

„Oh, entführt sicherlich nicht. Er erlag dem Gruppenzwang. Hätte er sich gewehrt, dann darf man davon ausgehen, dass man ihn an Ort und Stelle als Verräter betitelt und im gleichen Atemzug niedergestreckt hätte. Man darf nicht vergessen, über welche Macht Voldemort verfügte. Man durfte sich nicht ungestraft gegen ihn auflehnen, aber in dieser Hinsicht gibt es ja auch genügend Fallbeispiele, die ich Ihnen bei Bedarf gern nennen werde."

Für einen Moment war es ruhig; man hörte nur die Federn, die kratzend auf dem Pergament der Gamotmitglieder Notizen niederschrieben.

Das Wort richtete Rosalind an die anderen Gamotmitglieder. „Sie dürfen nun Ihre Fragen stellen. Später werden wir entscheiden, welche der Fragen wir unter dem Einfluss von Wahrheitsserum stellen werden."

Der rundliche Mann hob die Hand und durfte sprechen. „Mr. Malfoy, in Bezug auf den zweiten Anklagepunkt 'Besitz schwarzmagischer Gegenstände' interessiert mich Ihr Grundmotiv. Warum haben Sie einem elfjährigen Mädchen das Buch überlassen?"

Sid blickte zu Lucius hinüber und nickte, zeigte ihm, dass er antworten sollte, was er auch tat. „Nun, das Buch selbst habe ich vom…" Lucius hielt inne. Bisher hatte er von Voldemort immer als „Dunkler Lord" gesprochen, doch hier wollte er nicht den Eindruck erwecken, er wäre immer noch ein ergebener Diener des Verblichenen. „…von Voldemort erhalten." Der Name kam ihm schwer über die Lippen. „Ich sollte es aufbewahren, wurde aber nicht darüber informiert, um was es sich handelte. Als man meinen Ruf schädigen wollte, indem mein Haus nach schwarzmagischen Objekten durchsucht wurde, da wollte ich mich von diesem Buch befreien. Ich verband dieses Vorhaben gleich mit dem Nützlichen und gab das Buch in der Hoffnung der kleinen Miss Weasley, dass Albus Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley dadurch Probleme bekommen würden."

Eine Frauenstimme wollte wissen: „Heißt das, Sie haben das Buch nicht nach Hogwarts eingeschleust, um in Voldemorts Sinne zu handeln?"

„Aber nicht doch. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bin ich davon ausgegangen, Voldemort nicht noch einmal wiederzusehen. Ich wusste nur, dass das Buch schwarzmagisch sein sollte, aber egal, mit welchen Zaubern ich es überprüft habe – bei mir tat sich gar nichts."

Der rundliche Mann notierte sich etwas, bevor er aufblickte. „Dann haben Sie diese beiden Männer in Misskredit bringen wollen?"

„Ja", gab Lucius offen zu und er schämte sich nicht einmal dafür.

Einige Gamotmitglieder tuschelten miteinander. Es war Fortunatos Storm, der die Hand hob und nach Zustimmung von Rosalind eine Frage stellen durfte.

„Dann haben Sie, wie Ihr Beistand vorhin schon erwähnte, nicht gewusst, was das Buch anrichten könnte?"

„Nein, Mr. Storm." Lucius liebte kurze und knappe Antworten.

„Dann behaupten Sie", sagte eine Frauenstimme links, „Sie hätten nicht darauf spekuliert, durch das Buch den Basilisk zu befreien?"

„Nein, ich hätte nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen erahnt, dass so ein Monster in den Tiefen Hogwarts haust. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich meinen Sohn sicherlich nach Durmstrang schicken wollen."

Lucius blickte zu Anthony Wildfire hinüber, der damals gegen ein kleines Bestechungsgeld dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Draco nicht aus Hogwarts, sondern aus Durmstrang einen Brief erhielt. Er lächelte ihm selbstherrlich zu, denn Wildfire war einer derjenigen, die auf seiner Liste standen und erpressbar waren.

„Sie haben das Buch also einzig aus dem Grund an Miss Weasley gegeben, damit…"

Lucius vervollständigte: „…damit die beiden Herren wegen jener Sache angeklagt werden, wegen der man mich in diesem Augenblick belangt: Besitz schwarzmagischer Gegenstände."

Es war zu spüren, dass vielen Gamotmitgliedern die Antworten nicht gefielen. Momentan würde man ihn nur befragen, damit man später auf Einzelheiten eingehen könnte, die er unter Veritaserum erklären müsste, aber es schien, dass man zumindest wegen des schwarzmagischen Objekts keine weitere Befragung mehr benötigte.

Man stellte ihm weitere Fragen, die er ehrlich beantwortete. Sein Beistand war still geblieben, schrieb aber in einer außergewöhnlichen Geschwindigkeit das mit, was ihm wichtig erschien – also ausnahmslos alles.

„Wir legen eine Pause von einer Stunde ein. Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden in einen Raum geführt, in dem Sie speisen können." Rosalind erhob sich, was die anderen Gamotmitglieder ihr gleichtaten. Lucius hingegen wurde von den Fesseln des Stuhls befreit, um gleich darauf mit den Handfesseln bedacht zu werden, damit man ihn ein paar Türen weiter bringen konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy, bevor wir rausgehen…" Sid beugte sich vor uns sprach ihm ins Ohr. „Die Presse wird Fragen stellen. Soll ich denen einen kleinen Abriss schildern oder möchten Sie das nicht?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Warten wir noch etwas. Mir ist noch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache."

Auch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war Hermine, denn sie fühlte sich durch die Gesamtsituation überfordert. Erst hatte sie nur ihre Prüfung zur Heilerin gemacht, bevor sie die Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin angenommen hatte, was sie sich, wenn sie ehrlich war, sehr gemütlich vorgestellt hatte, doch dann kam noch so vieles dazu. Die Nachforschung wegen seines Problems, ihr eigener Farbtrank, die bevorstehende Präsentation bei Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister und die Prüfung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin, die sie noch vorher ablegen musste – das wäre schon sehr bald, für ihren Geschmack zu früh. Darüber hinaus belastete sie der Vorfall mit Svelte, aber besonders der mit Nerhegeb… In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, genauso wie in ihrem Magen.

Severus fehlte heute Morgen am Frühstückstisch, weswegen Remus neben ihr gesessen hatte. Weil sie so ein ernstes Gesicht machte, sprach er sie an.

„Warum so bedrückt, Hermine?"

Weil sie in Gedanken versunken war, hatte sie sich erschreckt, obwohl er ruhig gesprochen hatte. „Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Er glaubte ihr nicht, ließ die Sache aber ruhen. „Kann ich dir noch wegen des Tranks irgendwie helfen?"

„Mir fehlt immer noch dieser blöde Steinregen." Sie klang sehr verbittert. „In keinem der Bücher steht geschrieben, wo man ihn finden könnte. Er könnte überall wachsen. Na ja, überall, wo es dunkel ist."

„Mmmh", machte Remus nachdenklich. „Ich werde mal sehen, was ich darüber herausfinden kann."

In einer Freistunde nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde mit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw machte Remus einen kleinen Spaziergang, der ihn unerwartet in seine Vergangenheit katapultierte. Alles, was er sah – die steinernen Wände, die Wege, die Bäume – erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Schulzeit, die er rückblickend mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge betrachtete. Sein Weg durch den Schnee führte ihn zu den Gewächshäusern. In der Nummer vier sah er hinter dem beschlagenen Glas einen sich bewegenden Schatten. Jemand war dort drinnen und schien zu arbeiten, weswegen Remus zum Eingang hinüberging und die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo Neville", grüßte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler, dem er auf den von Harry geführten Ordenstreffen häufig über den Weg gelaufen war, doch leider hatte sich viel zu selten die Gelegenheit ergeben, sich mit ihm ein wenig persönlicher zu unterhalten.

Weil Remus ihn freundlich lächelnd zu mustern schien, fragte Neville unsicher: „Was?"

„Ich habe gerade an früher denken müssen. Du hast dich sehr verändert, bist ein ganzes Stück gewachsen." Remus war näher an den jungen Mann herangetreten und musste sogar nach oben blicken, was ihn amüsierte. „Du bist größer als ich."

Neville schnaufte erleichtert, bevor er zustimmte. „Ich glaube, nur noch Hagrid und Albus überragen mich."

Erst jetzt fiel Remus auf, dass Neville ganz erdige Hände hatte, was sein Interesse weckte. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich erforsche einen besonderen Nährhumus aus basenreichem Boden, deren Auflagehorizonte durch von mir gezüchtete Pilzhyphen miteinander verfilzt sind."

Remus öffnete mehrmals den Mund, um sich zu äußern, aber es benötigte einen Moment, bis er über sich selbst spöttelnd sagen konnte: „Tut mir Leid, ich hab kein Wort verstanden."

„Das macht nichts." Neville lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Dafür habe ich keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken. Und ich kann bis heute keine weite Strecken zurücklegen, wenn ich appariere."

„Jeder hat seine Stärken und seine Schwächen", stellte Remus in den Raum, worüber Neville stutzte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie für Schwächen hätten."

„Ich war nicht besonders gut in Verwandlung, aber mit der Zeit lernt man vieles dazu. Heute würde ich wohl ein 'O' bekommen." Sein Blick schweifte zu einer Ecke im Gewächshaus. „Was ist das dort hinten?"

„Ach, das ist nur Hermines Ecke. Liebstöckel und Johanneskraut", erwiderte Neville.

Natürlich wusste Remus von den Pastillen, die Hermine damals an einige Mitglieder des Ordens verteilt hatte – die meisten an Harry.

„Es geht ihr doch gut oder?"

„Was?" Neville wiederholte Remus' Frage nochmals in Gedanken und schien sich ebenfalls an früher zu erinnern. „Ach so, nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie sie für sich selbst macht."

„Nicht?" In Sekundenschnelle ging Remus sämtliche Freunde durch. Als er an Severus denken musste, glaubte er die Antwort gefunden zu haben. „Oh."

Die Gespräche mit Hermine und Harry fielen ihm wieder ein. Severus ging es schlecht, aber dass er sogar Hermines starke Stimmungsaufheller einnehmen musste, hätte er nicht erwartet. Andererseits hatte Hermine ihm gegenüber erwähnt, sie würde bei Severus eine Depression vermuten.

„Wie kommst du so mit ihm aus?", fragte Remus nach seiner Assoziation. Nebenbei nahm er gedankenverloren einige Dinge in die Hand, die auf dem Tischchen herumlagen.

„Mit Severus?" Die kurze Nachfrage ließ erkennen, dass auch Neville davon ausging, Severus würde die Pastillen bekommen. „Es geht. Ich hab nicht viel mit ihm zu tun. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich kann mich noch gut an das Schuljahr erinnern, in welchem ich hier Lehrer war. Er war immerhin dein Irrwicht."

Neville lachte. „Ja, und ein lustiger noch dazu."

Eine kleine Schaufel wieder auf den Tisch legend schilderte Remus belustigt: „Er war damals nicht gerade erfreut darüber, hat sogar geglaubt, ich hätte dich dazu angestiftet."

Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er Neville geduzt hatte, doch dem machte das nichts aus.

Mit verhaltener Stimme erzählte Neville, während er dabei verträumt den Humus auf der Erde verteilte: „Ich hatte Angst vor ihm, bis er im sechsten Schuljahr geflohen war. Ein paar Monate nach Albus' Tod saß ich mit Harry und Hermine in der Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz. Sie haben miteinander gesprochen und ich hab alles gehört. Harry sagte, Snape hätte ihm noch bis zum Ende Ratschläge erteilt. Er hätte gesagt, er könnte jeden von Harrys Schritten vorhersehen und dass Harry endlich seinen Mund halten sollte." Neville blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. „Okklumentik und wortlose Zauber! Da hat Harry mit diesen Okklumentikübungen angefangen. Hermine hat ihm geholfen, soweit es ging, aber sie ist mit dem Thema nicht warm geworden."

Aufmerksam hörte Remus dem jungen Mann zu, denn auch wenn er einige Dinge persönlich miterlebt hatte, war es doch etwas anderes, diese Erlebnisse von jemandem geschildert zu bekommen, der sie anders wahrgenommen hatte.

„Dass Harry wortlose Zauber bis zum Abwinken gelernt hat, das wissen Sie ja selbst. Okklumentik kann er auch sehr gut, auch wenn er meint, er könnte sich gegen Überraschungsangriffe kaum zur Wehr setzen. Na ja, Snape…" Neville verbesserte, denn in den Erinnerungen hatte er den Tränkemeister stets beim Nachnamen genannt. „Severus habe ich erst wieder während der Schlacht gesehen, nur von weitem. Später saß ich mit ihm während der Ordensverleihung an einem Tisch, aber mit ihm gesprochen habe ich das erste Mal auf Ihrer Verlobungsf…"

Scheu blickte Neville auf, um zu prüfen, ob er mit diesem Thema eine alte Wunde aufgerissen haben könnte. Remus lächelte wie immer freundlich, doch die Verlobungsfeier anzusprechen hatte ihm nichtsdestotrotz einen kleinen Stich im Herzen verpasst.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, Neville." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin: Ich bin da auf ein Problem gestoßen, das mit Pflanzen zu tun hat und nun rate mal, wer mir eingefallen ist, der mir helfen könnte?"

Deine Hände an der Schürze abwischend erwiderte Neville: „Pomona hat um 14 Uhr Schluss und wird eine Viertelstunde später hier sein. Wenn Sie möchten, dann sage ich ihr…"

„Nein, nicht Pomona", warf Remus vorgetäuscht empört ein, doch er musste lachen, weil Neville nicht zu verstehen schien. „Ich meine dich, Neville."

„Aha…" Neville schien dem Braten nicht zu trauen. „Warum ich?"

„Weil du Ahnung hast von", er versuchte sich zu erinnern, „besonderen Pilzhorizonten und Basenhumus."

Unerwartet brach Neville in Gelächter aus, was Remus dazu animierte, ebenfalls über sein eigenes Unwissen zu lachen.

„Ich werde es nicht verbessern", versicherte Neville breit grinsend. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Also erst einmal: Wenn ich schon so frech bin und dich duze, dann steht dir das gleiche Recht zu."

„Okay und was noch?"

„Es geht um eine Pflanze, die sich 'Gespenstischer Steinregen' schimpft."

Der junge Kräuterkundelehrling kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen. „Warum gerade diese scheußliche Pflanze?"

„Warum scheußlich?" Remus wusste von dieser Pflanze nicht sehr viel.

„Na ja, es gibt Zaubertränke, in denen sie verwendet wird, aber wegen ihrer negativen Wirkung sind es nur schwarzmagische Tränke."

„Erzähl mir von den negativen Auswirkungen", bat Remus, der sich mit dem Gesäß an einen Tisch lehnte und interessiert eine Augebraue hob.

„Die Wirkstoffe in den Fruchtkapseln der Pflanze können..." Neville suchte nach Worten. „Wie soll ich das nur erklären? Sie können teilen und zwar alles Mögliche, das Fleisch wie auch den Geist, die Persönlichkeit, die Seele – und das sogar schon im unverarbeiteten Zustand. Ich habe von Händlern gehört, denen die Finger abgefallen sein sollen, als sie die Fruchtkapseln geerntet haben. Deswegen 'scheußlich'."

Die Pflanze schien wirklich eine Ausgeburt der Hölle zu sein, dachte Remus und außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Hermine mit so einer Trankzutat herumexperimentiert. Es war schlimm genug, dass Severus das damals getan haben musste.

„Woher weißt du so viel über diesen Steinregen?"

Neville machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er versehentlich etwas preisgegeben. „Ich…" Und nun schien er nach einem Weg zu suchen, sich aus dieser Situation wieder herauszuwinden. „Ich habe darüber in Büchern gelesen."  
„Ich auch", stimmte Remus zu. „Ich habe die ganze Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt, aber sehr wenig gefunden. Das, was du zu erzählen hattest, stand in keinem der Bücher."  
„Na ja, es sind Pomonas Bücher. Da durfte ich mal welche lesen."

Gerade heraus fragte Remus: „Das sind nicht zufällig schwarzmagische Bücher gewesen?" Nevilles weit aufgerissenen Augen waren Antwort genug. „Habe ich mir fast gedacht." Remus lächelte dem Kräuterkundelehrling beschwichtigend zu, bevor er den Kopf schräg legte. „Meinst du, Pomona würde mir das Buch ausleihen?"

„Halte ich für möglich." Aus Nevilles Stimme war mit einem Male herauszuhören, dass er sich zu schämen schien.

„Sag mal, Neville, stand dort auch beschrieben, wo man diese Pflanze finden kann? Wo sie wächst, in welchem Land, an welchen Orten?"

Zuerst nickte Neville heftig und gab dann den Inhalt der Bücher wider: „Sie wachsen in Höhlen."

'Überall, wo es dunkel ist', wiederholte Remus Hermines Aussage von heute Morgen.

Einmal durchatmend fügte Neville hinzu: „Direkt auf Stein, sie brauchen keine Erde. Es muss stockdunkel sein, also findet man sie nur tief im Innern. Es gibt eine Debatte unter Kräuterkundlern, ob der Steinregen nicht auch Unterwasser wachsen kann, aber man vermutet, dass er zu viel Sauerstoff benötigt, um dort existieren zu können."

„Und in welchem Land?", wollte Remus noch wissen.

„Na, hier in Schottland!"

Im Hintergrund konnte man ein leises Läuten hören.

„Oh", machte Remus. „Die kleine Pause beginnt. Danach muss ich wieder ran. Ich werde dann mal gehen, aber vielen Dank für das Gespräch." Er wandte sich bereits um, blieb an der Glastür des Gewächshauses, an der das Kondenswasser hinunterlief, noch einmal stehen. „Wegen der Bücher… Ich würde gern einen Blick hineinwerfen, Neville."

Der nickte. „Ich werde Pomona Bescheid geben."

„Danke, wir sehen uns nachher zum Mittag?"

„Ja."

Nach der Pause gab es eine kleine Ansammlung vor der Strickleiter, die nach oben zu Professor Trelawneys Unterrichtsraum führte. Draco hielt die Leiter mit einer Hand fest, während eine Gryffindor die Höhe erklomm. Er wandte seinen Blick ab, um ihr nicht unter den Rock zu sehen, was jeder Schüler tat, denn es gehörte sich so. Er kletterte als Nächster hoch, doch vorher beförderte er mit einem Wingardium Leviosa seine Schulsachen nach oben, die von der Gryffindor entgegengenommen und neben der Luke auf den Boden gelegt wurden. So halfen sich die Schüler immer gegenseitig. Nachdem er oben angekommen war, ergriff er die in der Luft schwebenden Schulsachen, die hinter ihm gerade durch die Öffnung kamen, denn sie gehörten der nächsten Schülerin – Ginny.

Der Raum von Professor Trelawney war wie eh und je übermäßig geheizt, was im Winter allerdings sehr angenehm war. Die schwer in der Luft liegenden ätherischen Düfte ließen einen schon gleich nach Unterrichtsbeginn damit kämpfen, die bleiernen Augenlider daran zu hindern, sich zu schließen. Hinzu kam die Stimme der Professorin, die oftmals ruhig und engelhaft klang, doch es gelang ihr nie, ihrer Stimme entsprechend auch sylphidenhaft durch den Raum zu wandeln, denn immer stieß sie irgendwo an oder warf versehentlich etwas hinunter. Das waren die Momente, in denen die Schüler aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand erwachten und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ihrer Schadenfreude Ausdruck verliehen, bevor sie erneut durch die Düfte benebelt in Sphären abdrifteten, in denen Professor Trelawney zu Hause zu sein schien.

Warum Draco „Wahrsagen" belegt hatte? Weil es hier nicht auffiel, wenn er mal die Augen schloss und döste. Der Unterricht war entspannend, fast wie Meditation und außerdem würde es niemanden interessieren, ob er in diesem für sein weiteres Leben unwichtigen Fach ein T oder ein O erhalten würde. Momentan hatte er sich mit seiner letzten, erdachten Traumanalyse auf ein Annehmbar hochgearbeitet.

Dieses Mal konnte Draco nicht dösen, denn Ginny, die ihm gegenüber saß, hielt seine Hand, um aus ihren Linien die Zukunft zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dieses Fach aus demselben Grund belegt wie er.

„Sag mal", Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „ist das hier deine Lebenslinie?"

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger fuhr sie über eine der längeren Linien, womit sie Draco unbeabsichtigt kitzelte. „Nein, das ist die Erfolgslinie."

„Oh", machte sie erstaunt, bevor sie breit grinste. „Dann bist du mit deinen Geschäften länger erfolgreich als du am Leben bist!"

„Was?" Er riss seine Hand aus der ihren, um sich die Innenfläche anzusehen.

„Die Lebenslinie ist unterbrochen", erklärte sie.

„Das ist nur eine Narbe, die Linie geht darunter weiter."

Ginny beugte sich über das runde Tischlein zu ihm hinüber, was ihr schwerfiel, denn sie drohte in den weichen Polstern des Chintz-Sessels zu versinken.

„Ich schreibe einfach, dass du in Zukunft einmal dem Tod von der Schippe springen wirst und danach ein neues Leben beginnst. Auf so was steht sie."

„Das liegt aber schon in der Vergangenheit."

„Das weiß sie doch nicht." Mit ihrer Feder machte Ginny sich Stichpunkte zu den Rillen und Linien auf Dracos Handinnenfläche und ihrer möglichen Bedeutungen, bevor sie ihm ihre Hand hinhielt. „Jetzt bist du dran."

Sie hatte ihre Hand flach auf den Tisch gelegt, so dass er ohne Probleme in ihr lesen konnte, als würde er über einem Buch hocken.

„Es steht eine Heirat an." Er blickte sie an und grinste. „Ich bin gut oder?"

Sie lachte auf, wenn auch unterdrückt, damit die Lehrerin nicht auf sie aufmerksam werden würde. „Das ist doch nichts Neues, das wird Trelawney nicht umhauen."

„Na gut, dann lass mal sehen."

Ein paar Mal blätterte Draco in seinem Buch „Chiromantie für Fortgeschrittene", notierte sich hier und da etwas und ließ Ginny die ganze Zeit über im Dunkeln.

„Bist du bald fertig?"

Er nickte. „Willst du's hören?" Eine Antworte wartete er gar nicht ab. „Nach einer schweren Zeit wirst du den Mann deiner Träume heiraten und mit ihm zwei Kinder haben, um die er sich kümmern wird, weil du die Karriereleiter hinaufkletterst."

„Warum nach einer schweren Zeit? Es ist nicht mal mehr ein halbes Jahr bis zur Hochzeit, Draco. Was soll da passieren? Das wird sie dir nie abnehmen!"

„Aber es hört sich gut an und außerdem", er verstellte seine Stimme und ahmte leise die der Professorin für Wahrsagen nach, „lügen die Linien nie!"

„Schreib lieber, die schwere Zeit kommt im nächsten Jahr, dann sind wir längst aus der Schule raus und sie kann die Note nicht mehr ändern."

„Die 'schwere Zeit' kann doch alles Mögliche sein. Dann kränkelst du eben vor der Hochzeit ein bisschen rum."

„Damit du gute Noten bekommst?"

Draco nickte. „Natürlich!"

Beide hörten das Klimpern unzähliger Ketten und Perlenschnüre, die um Professor Trelawneys dürrem Hals hingen und ihre Ankunft ankündigten. Sie hatte die Tische der Schüler reihum aufgesucht und war nun bei Draco und Ginny angekommen.

An Ginny gerichtet fragte sie mit überschwänglichem Enthusiasmus, während sie theatralisch eine präsentierende Handbewegung ausführte: „Und, Miss Weasley? Wie steht es um Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny griff nach ihrem Pergament, doch Professor Trelawney nahm es ihr aus der Hand. Sie führte es dicht an ihr Gesicht, rückte derweil die Brille mit den dicken Gläsern zurecht, doch noch immer schien sie nicht besonders gut sehen zu können.

„Oh nein, Miss Weasley", sagte Professor Trelawney beinahe schon nörgelnd. „Das können Sie sicherlich besser." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das sie vom Pergament ablas, bevor sie es zurück an Ginny gab. „Noch ein Versuch, meine liebe Miss Weasley. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihren Geist vorher ein wenig öffnen. Moment, da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen."

Professor Trelawney eilte zu ihrem kleinen Tischlein hinüber, fiel derweil fast über ihren eigenen Hocker, der daneben stand. Mit einem bläulichen Gegenstand – einem kleinen Glas – kam sie zurück. Per Incendio entflammte sie Kerze in dem Behälter und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Gegen die einlullenden Düfte, die nun verströmt wurden, konnten Draco und Ginny nichts unternehmen.

„Auf ein Neues, Miss Weasley", sagte Professor Trelawney freundlich, bevor sie sich den Schülern am nächsten Tisch widmete.

Einen Moment später, nachdem die Düfte der Kerze zu wirken begannen, fragte Ginny flüsternd: „Was glaubst du, was da drin ist?" Sie deutete auf das Gläschen.

„Keine Ahnung", lallte Draco, dessen Zunge plötzlich lahm geworden war. „Ich hoffe, es ist legal."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen, doch das war offensichtlich nicht das, was Professor Trelawney angestrebt hatte. Das in diesem runden Klassenzimmer scharlachrote Dämmerlicht tat sein Übriges.

„Gut, dann gib mir nochmal deine Hand." Auch Ginnys Zunge stand mit einem Male ihren eigenen Worten im Wege, doch Draco schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken, denn er kam ihrer Aufforderung willig nach.

Nachdem Ginny für einige Minuten auf seine Handinnenfläche gestarrt hatte, wollte sie wissen: „Waren das vorhin die gleichen Linien?"

Über ihre Frage im ersten Moment irritiert antwortete er todernst: „Nein, ich hab sie heimlich unter dem Tisch ausgetauscht."

Sie begann zu kichern, löste ihren Blick aber nicht von den vielen Rillen, Narben und Linien, bevor sie ihr Buch aufschlug und erneut seine Zukunft aus der Hand las.

Am Ende war Ginnys Pergament das Einzige von allen, welches vollständig beschrieben war, doch Draco konnte keinen Blick mehr drauf werfen, weil die Stunde bereits um war und Professor Trelawney die Aufgaben einsammelte.

„So, meine Lieben, wir sehen uns am Freitag. Da werde ich Ihnen die Arbeiten zurückgeben, und ein paar Auserwählte werden wir sogar vortragen. Vergessen Sie nicht, sich von dem Alltagsstress zu lösen, bevor Sie meinen Klassenraum betreten."

Viele Schüler sprangen nach der Verkündung des Unterrichtsschluss von ihren Stühlen auf und verließen Professor Trelawneys Raum schneller als sonst den von Professor Snape. Nur die Schüler, auf deren Tisch ebenfalls so eine Kerze stand wie auf dem von Ginny und Draco, erhoben sich sichtlich träger, machten dabei einen leicht schläfrigen Eindruck, wenn nicht sogar einen beduselten.

„Ich könnte mich jetzt hinlegen und durchschlafen", murmele Ginny, die ihre Schulsachen wie in Zeitlupe in ihre Tasche stopfte. Draco ging es nicht anders. Die beiden waren die letzten Schüler im Raum, als sie endlich von ihren Plätzen aufstanden und wie schlaftrunken zur Strickleiter torkelten. Schlurfenden Ganges war Ginny die Erste, die ihre Schulsache per Levitation nach unten beförderte, bevor sie sich niederkniete, um die Strickleiter durch das runde Loch im Boden hinunterzuklettern. Als ihre Unterschenkel bereits durch die Öffnung baumelten, erschrak sie, weil sie einen kurzen Aufschrei wahrgenommen hatte, der ihr augenblicklich ihre scharfen Sinne zurückgab.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf und sah, wie ein verschreckter Draco von der Professor Trelawney gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, während die Lehrerin mit befremdlicher Stimme sagte: „Ein jettschwarzes Symbol auf schneeweißem Grund kann nicht allein durch die Geheimnisse des Willens und seiner Gewalt schwinden. Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert. Erst nach dieser Reinigung wird seine Flamme es finden, das tränende Herz, um damit seine Wunden zu heilen."

Professor Trelawney machte ein Geräusch, als hätte sie sich verschluckt, dann begann sie zu husten. Gleich darauf blickte sie auf und schien verwirrt. Neben sich schauend bemerkte sie Draco. Mit einer Hand fasste sie sich ans Herz, mit der anderen langte sie sanft an seine Schulter. „Oh Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie etwas gesagt?"

„Ich…" Verdattert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann sehen wir uns am Freitag." Zu Ginny schauend fügte sie hinzu: „Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich Ihnen."

Es war Mittagszeit, doch weder Draco noch Ginny war nach einer Mahlzeit zumute.


	166. Rätselraten

Den Weg vom Turm hinunter über die sich bewegenden Treppen gingen Ginny und Draco nur schleppend, was jedoch nicht an den benebelnden Aromen in Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer lag, sondern an dem anfangs unbegreiflichen Ereignis, eben einer Prophezeiung beigewohnt zu haben, von der die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen nichts zu wissen schien. Die kleine Pause war längst vorüber. Zur nächsten Stunde waren sie bereits viel zu spät dran, doch sie beeilten sich nicht. Stattdessen wurde Ginny erst langsamer, setzte sich dann auf die Stufen kurz vor dem Treppenabsatz des vierten Stocks. Draco hielt an und lehnte sich an das steinerne Geländer. Sie waren vollkommen allein.

„Was mag das zu bedeuten haben?", wagte Ginny leise zu fragen.

Sein Blick huschte nachdenklich hin und her. „Etwas mit dem dunklen Mal, ganz sicher!"

„Wem erzählen wir davon?"

„Harry", kam es von Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wem sonst? Harry und vielleicht Hermine."

„Und was ist mit Dumbledore?" Ginny stand wieder auf und hielt ihre Bücher mit beiden Armen vor ihren Oberkörper, als wollte sie sich vor etwas Unsichtbarem schützen.

„Harry kann entscheiden, wer davon erfahren soll."

Ginny nickte. „Es gibt eine Meldepflicht dafür." Sie hatte leise gesprochen und blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen. „Prophezeiungen müssen beim Ministerium gemeldet werden."

„Und wenn es gar keine war? Woher sollen wir wissen, ob Trelawney von ihren Kerzen nicht einfach nur etwas… sagen wir mal 'berauscht' war?"

Beide konnten an nichts anderes mehr denken als daran, jemandem davon zu berichten. Harry hielt noch unterricht, aber Hermine wäre momentan zu erreichen. Das würde bedeuten, dass einer von ihnen den Unterricht schwänzen müsste, wenn sie ihr sofort Bescheid geben wollten und das wollte zumindest Ginny.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.

„'Geschichte der Zauberei', hat vor fünfzehn Minuten angefangen."

„Ach du meine Güte." Ginny seufzte. Die Entscheidung, dem Unterricht fernzubleiben, fiel ihr nicht schwer. „Ich gehe zu Pomfrey. Kannst du mich bei Binns krank melden?"

Er grinste gezwungen, weil er sich selbst und auch ihr die Befangenheit nehmen wollte, die seit der letzten Stunde über sie gekommen war. Besonders Draco konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, denn er war sich sicher, dass die Prophezeiung die restlichen Todesser betreffen würde. Die von Trelawney benutzten Worte „Feuer" und „Brand" hatten seiner Meinung nach einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Es jagte ihm Angst ein, doch das wollte er nicht zeigen.

„Fängst du doch an zu kränkeln? Mein 'Ohnegleichen' ist mir wohl sicher", scherzte er halbherzig. „Gut, ich sag Bescheid. Am besten bringe ich dich hin, damit Pomfrey mir eine Bescheinigung ausstellen kann, warum ich zu spät…"

„Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley", hörten beide eine wohl bekannte, zischende Stimme sagen.

Mit einem Buch unter den Arm geklemmt, welches er sich eben aus der Bibliothek geholt zu haben schien, war Severus mit wenigen Schritten bei ihnen.

„Professor Snape", grüßte Draco Respekt zollend, doch bevor er ihre Situation erklären konnte, machte Severus ihnen bereits Vorwürfe.

„Was tun Sie hier außerhalb der Klassenzimmer? Haben Sie beide keinen Unterricht?" Durch verengte Augenlider fixierte er Ginny, die ihren Blick senkte.

Das Wort ergriff Draco. „Es geht Miss Weasley nicht sehr gut, Professor. Wir haben eben entschieden, dass ich Sie zur Krankenstation bringe, um…"

„…den Unterricht zu schwänzen?" Severus zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er sich Ginny zuwandte und sie von oben herab musterte. „Sie sehen nicht gerade mitgenommen aus, Miss Weasley. Um welche Art Beschwerde handelt es sich denn?"

Draco wollte sich für sie einsetzen. „Sir?"

„Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen, Mr. Malfoy. Also, Miss Weasley? Keine Lust auf 'Geschichte der Zauberei'? Möchten Sie stattdessen vielleicht lieber den Boden wischen?"

„Severus…"

Aufgrund seines von Draco verwendeten Vornamens wandte er seinen Kopf so schnell, dass ein leises Knacken zu hören war.

„Ich lege Ihnen nahe, Mr. Malfoy", zischte er, „auf eine persönliche Anrede während der Unterrichtszeit zu verzichten." Wieder an Ginny gerichtet fragte er erneut: „Was für Beschwerden haben Sie?"

Es war vorherzusehen, dass Ginny und Draco dieser Situation nicht entkommen könnten und zum Unterricht gehen müssten, zudem auch noch Punkteabzug fürs Trödeln bekommen würden. Deswegen riss sich Ginny zusammen und bedeutete Severus mit einem Wink ihres Zeigefingers, dass er ihr sein Ohr leihen sollte. Er verzog den Mund, kam der Aufforderung aber zögerlich nach und beugte sich zu ihr, so dass sie ihm leise etwas mitteilen konnte.

Draco beobachtete, wie Severus' erst angestrengt zuhörte, dann die Augen weit aufriss und das Gesicht angewidert verzog, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sagte: „Genug! Lassen Sie sich von Mr. Malfoy schon in den Krankenflügel begleiten!"

Irritiert blickte Draco seinem Patenonkel nach, der fluchtartig das Weite suchte, während Ginny sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und er folgte ihr, derweil blickte sie ihn über ihre Schulter an. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde unter Menstruationsbeschwerden leiden." Diesmal verzog Draco das Gesicht, hörte aber weiter zu. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, er würde aufhören nachzuhaken, weil kaum ein Mann gern über so ein Thema spricht."

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen. Ich gehöre übrigens auch zu den Männern – nur so als Hinweis."

„Ich habe doch aber gelogen."

„Ich will das gar nicht wissen!"

Madam Pomfrey hatte Draco eine Bescheinigung für das Fehlen von Miss Weasley mitgegeben und eine Entschuldigung für sein Zu-Spät-Kommen zum Unterricht. Ginny würde jetzt Hermine aufsuchen, während er die Aufgabe hatte – falls sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht schon zurück wäre – Harry vor dem Mittagessen abzufangen.

An Hermines Tür stehend flehte sie leise: „Bitte Hermine, sei da! Bitte!" Ihr Klopfen wurde gehört. Zaghaft öffnete sich die Tür und als Hermine ihre beste Freundin bemerkte, da schien sie erleichtert, weil sie offenbar mit jemand anderem gerechnet hatte.

„Ginny, hast du nicht noch Unterricht?"

Etwas an Hermine war anders, dachte Ginny. Ihre Stimme war monoton. Sie hörte sich an, als würde sie etwas sehr belasten, doch bevor sie darauf einging, trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Trelawney hat eine Prophezeiung gemacht!", sprudelte es aus Ginny heraus.

Hermines Stirn schlug Falten. Sie war skeptisch und zeigte sich kein bisschen überwältigt von dieser Information. „Bist du sicher?"

„Draco hat sie auch gehört! Der Arme war am nächsten dran. Danach wusste Trelawney von nichts." Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge kniff Ginny die Augen zusammen, weil Hermine einen sehr abgeschlagen Eindruck machte. „Du hast doch selbst mal gesagt, dass man sich an eine Prophezeiung, die man gemacht hat, nicht erinnert, im Gegensatz zu Visionen."

„Ja schon, aber bei Trelawney bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Ich halte nicht viel von Wahrsagerei."

Hermine wandte sich von ihrer Freundin ab und ließ sich antriebslos auf die Couch sinken. Ihre Mimik verriet nur eines, nämlich dass sie besorgt zu sein schien, aber nicht wegen der Prophezeiung. Es musste ernst sein, dachte Ginny, wenn Hermine nicht einmal fragte, wie der Wortlaut der Prophezeiung war.

„Hermine, was ist nur los?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig und erntete damit einen Blick von ihrer Freundin, der so viel Verzweiflung innehatte, dass sie hinüberging und sich neben sie setzte. „Hermine." Der Klang ihrer tröstenden Stimme ließ Hermines Unterlippe einen Augenblick beben. „Hermine?"

Die zuvor sachte bebende Unterlippe begann nun zu zittern. Hermine hielt sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und holte kräftig Luft. Nun zitterten auch ihre Hände und ihr Oberkörper schüttelte sich. In weiser Voraussicht legte Ginny einen Arm um Hermines Schultern, unterließ es jedoch, ein weiteres Mal nachzufragen, was sie so belasten würde.

„Ich…" Hermine schluckte, um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich kann mich jetzt nicht auch noch um eine Prophezeiung kümmern. Ich kann nicht!"

Ginny strich ihr in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken und machte damit deutlich, dass Hermine sich nicht kümmern müsste.

„Ich dachte nur", begann Ginny mit ruhiger Stimme, „die Prophezeiung könnte mit Todessern zu tun haben, das glaubt jedenfalls Draco."

Hier blickte Hermine interessiert auf. Es war ihr unangenehm, sich von ihrer schwachen Seite gezeigt zu haben, doch Ginny hatte sie in Kriegszeiten noch ganz anders erlebt.

„Warum mit Todessern?"

Mit warmer Stimme gab Ginny den Anfang wider: „'Ein jettschwarzes Symbol auf schneeweißem Grund…', das kann nur eines bedeuten, oder?"

Nach vorn blickend ließ sich Hermine diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten so schnell umher, dass jeder Tornado vor Neid erblassen würde. Innerlich stöhnte sie. Momentan war ihr alles zu viel. Sie wollte endlich Lösungen und Erklärungen, ohne dafür auch nur ein einziges Mal noch den kleinen Finger krümmen zu müssen, doch das blieb ihr verwehrt. Unerwartet nickte sie Ginny zu und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Hast du dir alles gemerkt?"

„Ich denke schon, ansonsten zeige ich's dir im Denkarium."

Zustimmend machte Hermine den Vorschlag: „Jetzt gleich?"

„Okay!"

Während Hermine und Ginny bereits ins Erdgeschoss gingen, um die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung anzuschauen, saß Draco hin und her rutschend auf seinem Stuhl, ignorierte die eintönige Stimme von Professor Binns und wartete auf den Unterrichtsschluss.

Von links hörte er jemanden flüstern: „Sag mal, was ist denn los?" Es war Gordian gewesen, der Draco ungläubig anblickte.

„Nichts", log Draco.

Weitere Fragen wurden vereitelt, denn der Unterrichtsschluss wurde eingeläutet und Draco war der Erste, der Professor Binns Räume verlassen hatte.

Durch die Flügeltür der großen Halle spähend schaute Draco nach, ob Harry schon am Lehrertisch saß, doch sein Platz war leer. Er kam nie durch den Hintereingang, so dass Draco vorn wartete. Vereinzelt gingen Lehrer und Schüler an ihm vorüber, doch von Harry oder Ginny war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, warten Sie auf jemanden?" Es war Remus gewesen, der ihn so verloren an der Tür hatte stehen sehen. Gleich hinter Remus stand Neville.

„Ja, Sir. Ich warte auf Harr… auf Professor Potter."

„Oh, den habe ich nicht gesehen. Sollte er hinten reinkommen, werde ich ihm Bescheid geben, dass Sie draußen auf ihn warten."

„Danke, Sir."

Nur kurz blickte Draco den beiden hinterher, die den Weg zum Lehrertisch eingeschlagen hatten, bevor er wieder diejenigen im Auge behielt, die in die große Halle stürmten, um zu Mittag zu essen.

Ein paar Gänge weiter schlenderte Harry frohen Herzens zur großen Halle. Noch immer war sein Gesicht mit einem breiten Lächeln versehen, denn die letzte Unterrichtsstunde hatte ihm sehr gefallen. Es war lustig gewesen und die Schüler – alle Schüler – hatten das Thema beim ersten Mal begriffen, was ein befriedigendes Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er war zufrieden, auch mit sich selbst.

Geistesabwesend passierte er einen abzweigenden Gang, in welchem er nur aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Personen sah, die dicht nebeneinanderstanden und sich zu küssen schienen. Harry stutze und blieb stehen, bevor er mit in Falten gelegter Stirn zurückging, um in den Gang zu schauen. Seine Stirn glättete sich wieder, aber nur kurz, denn seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Im Anschluss bemerkte er, wie sich ein freches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht niederschlug und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu, baute sich vor ihnen auf und wartete, bis sie voneinander lassen und ihn bemerken würden – lange brauchte er nicht zu warten. Minervas seliges Lächeln, das sie eben erst noch ihrem Gatten geschenkt hatte, wurde von der Erkenntnis aus dem Gesicht gefegt, einen Beobachter gehabt zu haben. Albus folgte ihrem Blick und betrachtete Harry, dessen albernes Grinsen und das freche Funkeln in den Augen den Direktor anzustecken schienen.

„Aber Professor McGonagall", sagte Harry übertrieben vorwurfsvoll, bevor er zweimal langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

Auch wenn er sich einen Scherz erlaubte, so spielte er seine Rolle offenbar sehr gut, denn eine gesunde Röte schlug sich auf ihren Wangen nieder.

„Und Professor Dumbledore, gerade Sie." Rügend schnalzte er ein paar Mal mit der Zunge. „Sie wissen doch über das 'Küssen auf dem Gang' Bescheid. Aber ich werde mal ein Auge zudrücken." Minerva hatte sich wieder gefangen und blickte Harry mit ernster Miene an, doch der hielt nicht zurück. „Ich werde von einem Punkteabzug absehen", flunkerte er.

„Wie großzügig, Harry", kam es von Minerva mit gewohnt ernster Stimme.

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass eine Strafarbeit angemessen wäre." Während Albus sich alles in Ruhe anhörte und die ganze Zeit über sehr amüsiert schien, wirkte Minerva nun ein wenig erbost, was Harry nicht davon abhielt anzufügen: „Ich denke, Mr. Filch würde sich sehr über ein wenig Hilfe am Abend freuen." Der jetzige Blick, den Minerva ihm zuwarf, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, so dass er die Situation schnell wieder entschärfte. „Natürlich auf freiwilliger Basis."

Breit grinsend wandte Harry sich wieder ab, um erneut den Weg in die große Halle anzutreten, da drehte er sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte den beiden zu.

Vor der großen Halle war jetzt großer Trubel, denn der größte Schwung Schüler zwängte sich zum Mittagessen in den riesigen Saal. Draco bemerkte gar nicht, dass jemand vor ihm stand, bis man ihn am Ärmel zupfte. Erschrocken blickte Draco nach unten.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte er den schmächtigen kleinen Jungen.

„Ich bin Linus Korrelian und wollte wissen, ob ihr noch einen Treiber braucht."

Ungläubig verzog Draco sein Gesicht, was ihn für einen Moment hässlich machte. „Du willst Quidditch spielen?" Der Junge nickte heftig. „Aus welcher Klasse stammst du?"

„Ravenclaw, erste Klasse!"

„Erste Klasse? Dann hast du hast ja nicht mal einen eigenen Besen."

Der Junge kniff beleidigt die Augen zusammen. „Ich habe einen, den durfte ich nur nicht mitbringen!"

„Dann hast du schon oft auf einem Besen gesessen?", fragte Draco, bevor er aufblickte, um die Menschenmenge im Auge zu behalten, falls Harry auftauchen würde.

„Sonst würde ich ja wohl nicht fragen oder? Braucht ihr nun einen Treiber oder bin ich euch auch zu klein?"

Deutlich war herauszuhören, dass Linus bereits beim Kapitän der eigenen Quidditch-Mannschaft nachgefragt haben musste.

„Mann, Linus…" Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des zierlichen Mitschülers. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich Angst, dass du auf einem Besen Schlagseite bekommst, wenn du den Schläger in der Hand hältst."

„Willst du mich veräppeln?" Missgestimmt stieß Linus die Hand weg, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte. „Nur damit du es weißt: Ich spiele seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr Cricket und ich habe als Batsman noch jeden Ball getroffen!"

Gekränkt ließ der Ravenclaw Draco stehen, der ihm verdutzt hinterherschaute, weil ihm wagemutige Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, obwohl er mit den Begriff „Cricket" nichts anzufangen wusste, aber „spiele seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr" und „jeden Ball getroffen" hörte sich sehr vielversprechend an. Linus überholte in der großen Halle einen Erwachsenen und plötzlich bemerkte Draco einen Kopf mit strubbeligen Haaren. Harry muss längst an ihm vorbeigegangen sein und war schon auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch.

„Har.." Nein, er durfte ihn nicht beim Vornamen nennen. „Professor Potter?" Harry blickte sich um und versuchte denjenigen ausfindig zu machen, der nach ihm gerufen hatte. Als er Draco erkannte, ging er zurück auf den Flur.

„Dra… ähm, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Weil Draco so ernst geklungen hatte, ließ Harry sich von ihm ein paar Schritte wegführen, so dass sie nicht nur ungestört reden, sondern vor allem auf die höfliche Anrede verzichten konnten.

Während Draco in Stichpunkten das Erlebte nach dem Unterricht bei Trelawney wiedergab, betrachtete Hermine die Prophezeiung mit eigenen Augen, denn zusammen mit Ginny war sie in deren Erinnerung eingetaucht. Sie sah, wie ein verschreckter Draco von einer sich in Trance befindenden Wahrsagelehrerin gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Trelawneys Stimme klang ungewohnt, fast unirdisch.

„_Ein jettschwarzes Symbol auf schneeweißem Grund kann nicht allein durch die Geheimnisse des Willens und seiner Gewalt schwinden. Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert. Erst nach dieser Reinigung wird seine Flamme es finden, das tränende Herz, um damit seine Wunden zu heilen."_

Kaum war Hermine aus der Erinnerung aufgetaucht, zückte sie aus ihrer Tasche das magische Schreibfederset und diktierte – gab Wort für Wort Trelawneys Vorhersage wider. Ginny atmete auf, als sie die Prophezeiung in Hermines wohlklingendem Tonfall hörte.

„Was glaubst du hat das zu bedeuten?"

Nachdem die Feder fertig geschrieben hatte, las Hermine die paar Zeilen noch mindestens drei Mal, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer."

Unerwartet trat Harry ins Wohnzimmer, der Draco im Schlepptau hatte.

„Also? Ich habe einen kurzen Abriss erhalten. Darf ich es sehen?"

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine nahm Harry Prophezeiungen etwas ernster, wusste aber durchaus, dass man diesen Dingen nicht zu viel Bedeutung beimessen durfte. Er blickte Ginny an, die daraufhin zum Denkarium hinüberschaute.

„Wir könnten es zu viert ansehen", schlug Hermine vor. „Ich würde mich gern vergewissern, ob ich auch alles richtig behalten habe."

So kam es, dass vier zierliche Nasen im Becken des Denkariums untertauchten. Die Prophezeiung war nicht lang. Die vier benötigten weniger als dreißig Sekunden, um sie gesehen zu haben, doch dreißig Sekunden reichten aus, um den Herzschlag zu erhöhen, um sich Gedanken zu machen und um ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend nicht mehr ignorieren zu können.

Draco warf seinen Umhang über die Rückenlehne der Couch. Mit einer Hand öffnete er die Knöpfe der Schuluniform und auch die beiden obersten seines Hemdes, denn er schien schwer Luft zu bekommen.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry ihn, weswegen er nickte, doch nichts war „okay". „Hermine?" Harry drehte sich, um sie ansehen zu können. „Was denkst du?"

„Lass mich das noch ein paar Mal lesen, bevor ich irgendwas dazu sage!"

Sie hatte recht giftig geklungen, doch er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht seinetwegen verärgert war, sondern deswegen, weil sie die Antwort noch nicht kannte.

Mit seinen Vermutungen hielt Draco sich nicht mehr zurück: „Ich bitte euch: „schwarzes Symbol" – was kann das schon bedeuten? Das ist das dunkle Mal!"

Er öffnete den Manschettenknopf seines linken Ärmels und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Das Zeichen Voldemorts war nicht mehr schwarz, weil es verblasst war, aber es war einst schwarz gewesen und noch immer konnte man es sehen.

„Was sonst?", murmelte Draco zu sich selbst.

„Was bedeutet 'jettschwarz'?" Harry hatte keine Probleme damit zuzugeben, wenn er etwas nicht wusste.

Noch immer mit ihren Augen über die Zeilen huschend erklärte Hermine nebenbei: „'Jett' ist eine alte Bezeichnung für Kohle. Schwarz ist Schwarz, ob nun jett- oder pechschwarz."

„Okay", murmelte er und klopfte sich nervös auf den Oberschenkel, bevor er sich neben Draco setzte und seine grauen Zellen anstrengte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Schneeweißer Grund?"

Ihn anblickend erklärte Draco: „Keiner der Todesser hatte eine 'gesunde Hautfarbe'. Sie waren allesamt sehr hellhäutig; 'vornehme Blässe', du verstehst?"

„Und wenn ein Pergament gemeint ist, auf welchem etwas in schwarzer Schrift geschrieben steht? Oder gemalt, wenn es ein Emblem sein sollte, vielleicht ein Wappen?", warf Ginny in den Raum.

Durch Ginnys Gedankengänge angeregt bewegte auch Harry sich in eine andere Richtung. „Und wenn Severus' Augen damit gemeint sind? Die sind…"

„…nicht mehr schwarz", hatte Hermine vorweggenommen.

„Aber sie waren es, genau wie das dunkle Mal", hielt Harry dagegen sowie er ihr auch gedankenverloren Dracos Unterarm entgegenhielt, was der Blonde sich nur ein paar Sekunden lang gefallen ließ, bevor er seinen Arm aus Harrys Griff befreite, um den Ärmel wieder hinunterzukrempeln.

Endlich blickte Hermine auf und schaute ihren Freunden einmal in die Augen.

„Mir macht das mit dem Feuer und dem Brand ein wenig Sorgen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und was für eine Flamme soll gemeint sein und wie soll eine Flamme etwas finden?"

„Schneeweiß", murmelte Ginny vor sich hin.

Die schriftlich festgehaltene Prophezeiung auf den Tisch legend stellte Hermine klar: „Mit 'schneeweiß' ist bestimmt nur weiß oder hell gemeint. Es ist genauso theatralisch ausgedrückt wie 'jettschwarz'."

„Die Prophezeiung im dritten Schuljahr war aber wesentlich deutlicher", nörgelte Harry.

Hier machte Draco große Augen. „Du hast so etwas auch schon mal erlebt?"

„Eine Prophezeiung von Trelawney? Ja!"

„Und was war es gewesen?"

„Jungs", warf Hermine ein, „bitte keine alten Prophezeiungen aufbrühen. Die ist längst verjährt. Kümmern wir uns um die neue. Vielleicht ist sie nicht deutlich, weil Trelawney es nicht sehr klar gesehen hat?"

Direkt neben Harry nahm Ginny Platz. „Ich wollte für alle nochmal zu Bedenken geben, dass es eine Meldepflicht für Prophezeiungen gibt. Was glaubt ihr, warum in der Mysteriumsabteilung so viele Glaskugeln lagern? Dort bewahrt man immer eine Kopie auf!"

Dazu gab Hermine ihre Meinung von sich. „Von mir aus meldet es. Ich hab es nicht miterlebt; es liegt nicht an mir."

An der Unterhaltung hatte sich Harry nicht beteiligt, denn er überlegte konzentriert, grübelte über die möglichen Deutungen und die Bedeutung der Prophezeiung nach.

„Wie deutet man so was überhaupt?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine hob und senkte einmal die Schultern und erwiderte: „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ist mein erstes Mal, Harry. Ich denke, wenn man sich alles notiert, was gemeint sein könnte, dann kann man am Ende ein einleuchtendes Ergebnis erlangen. Also", sie beugte sich nach vorn, „eure Vorschläge zum 'jettschwarzen Symbol'. Ich werde alles aufschreiben."

Nochmals wiederholte Draco: „Das schwarze Mal." Hermine kritzelte es aufs Pergament.

„Severus' Augen! Es könnte doch sein, Hermine." Seinen Gedanken fand Harry nun wirklich nicht gerade abwegig.

Zu Ginny schauend erwartete Hermine einen Vorschlag, so dass die Rothaarige sagte: „Ich denke, es handelt sich vielleicht um etwas Geschriebenes; ein Buch, ein Stück Papier, ein Symbol auf Marmor oder was auch immer weiß sein könnte."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll Marmor brennen können?"

„Was?" Ginny schien nicht folgen zu können.

Den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte Hermine: „Das Ausschlussverfahren kommt eigentlich später dran, aber genau genommen sagt die Prophezeiung, dass das schwarze Symbol nicht durch Gedanken- oder Willenskraft verschwinden kann – nein, es muss brennen. Marmor kann nicht brennen, er wird unter der Einwirkung von Flammen einfach zu Kalk und scheidet daher von vornherein aus."

„Augen können brennen!", warf Harry überzeugt ein.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Augen oder 'Fleisch' – ein Körper – können gleichermaßen im übertragenen Sinne brennen wie auch im eigentlichen."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Der übertragene Sinn gefällt mir besser." Den Gedanken an einen brennenden Körper fand er abstoßend. „Ich bin der Meinung, das 'dunkle Mal auf weißer Haut' passt wie die Faust aufs Auge! Voldemort hatte keinen einzigen farbigen Anhänger, nur falls jemand einwerfen möchte, dass Menschen verschiedene Hautfarben haben."

Eine Augenbraue hebend warf Harry ein: „Er war wohl nicht nur in Hinsicht auf Muggel sehr rassistisch oder?"

„Was weiß ich…?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit einem Male überkam ihn der Drang, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich bin keiner!"

„Was?" Harry stutze.

„Ein Rassist. Ich bin keiner!"

„Das hat doch auch niemand behaup…"

In die Unterhaltung mischte sich Hermine ein. „Leute, wenn ihr alleine weitermachen wollt, dann sagt es nur. Wir sollten uns auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren. Ich muss bald weg und ich hätte vorher gern noch ein paar Ergebnisse, also strengt euch an!"

Mit Severus war sie um 14 Uhr verabredet. Ein wenig Zeit hatten sie noch, aber nicht mehr viel. Hermine wollte dieses unerwartete Rätsel vorher am liebsten noch komplett lösen, wenigstens aber logische Lösungsansätze finden, denn das lenkte sie von der Tatsache ab, Severus in weniger als einer Stunde gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Sie machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er reagieren könnte. Innig hoffte sie, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, nachdem sie ihm gestern auf den Dachboden gefolgt war. Ihr Herz fing plötzlich an, ganz aufgeregt zu pochen.

„Gut", sagte sie, „das 'dunkle Mal auf heller Haut' sehe ich als sehr wahrscheinlich. Was ist mit 'Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert.'? Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?"

„Die Stelle mag ich am wenigsten", sagte Draco vor sich hin, während er seinen Kopf senkte.

Harry konnte das gut nachvollziehen. „Ja, das hört sich fies an. Warum soll das dunkle Mal brennen?"

Draco musste so kräftig schlucken, dass alle drei es hören konnten. Zögerlich blickte er auf.

„Das dunkle Mal…" Er musste erneut schlucken, aber der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. „Das dunkle Mal hat gebrannt, wenn er gerufen hat." Seine Stimme wollte versagen, doch er zwang sich, nicht schwach zu klingen. „Es wurde glühend heiß; sah aus, wie glimmende Kohle."

„Aber…" Harry hatte Draco mitleidig angesehen und musste erst seinen Blick von ihm abwenden, um seinen Satz vervollständigen zu können. „Wie soll das dunkle Mal brennen? Voldemort kann nicht zurückkehren und er kann die Todesser nicht rufen!" Allein der Gedanke daran wühlte ihn auf.

Ginny legte besänftigend einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Harry, beruhig dich. Voldemort ist tot – endgültig!"

„Daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln", bestätigte Hermine. „Da macht euch keine Gedanken. Alle Horkruxe haben wir gefunden und zerstört. Es hieß in der Prophezeiung ja auch, dass das dunkle Mal nicht anders schwinden kann. Der Schwerpunkt liegt auf 'schwinden' und nicht auf 'Brand'! Vielleicht ist damit gemeint, dass das Mal durch Feuer vernichten werden kann, so dass sich der Untergrund – die Haut – erneuert."

„Schön gesagt", warf Draco ungläubig ein, „aber wie soll das gehen?"

Zu Wort meldete sich Ginny. „Vielleicht ist das 'Feuer' ebenfalls nur sinnbildlich gemeint? Ich hab allerdings keine Ahnung, wofür."

Die Idee fand Hermine nicht abwegig und sie hatte in dieser Hinsicht auch gleich noch einen eigenen Einwurf. „Die 'Flamme' ist auf jeden Fall nur metaphorisch gemeint, denn es scheint mir so, als stünde sie für ein lebendes Wesen."

Wie zuvor schon ging sie im Kopf sämtliche Synonyme für das Wort 'Flamme' durch und eines der gefundenen Worte ließ erneut ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie hatte eine vage Ahnung.

„Vielleicht…" Alle blickten Harry an, der dadurch verunsichert wirkte. „Starrt mich nicht so an, nur weil ich den Mund aufmache", scherzte er. „Was ich sagen wollte: Die Flamme…"

Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor zur Seite schaute. Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und ließen ihn auf einem ramponiert aussehenden, scharlachroten Vogel ruhen, der gerade sein ausgefranstes Gefieder putzte.

Ginny riss ihre Augen weit auf. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa…"

„Was sonst?", erwiderte Harry und hob einmal die Schultern, bevor er sie wieder locker fallen ließ.

Draco nahm Hermine das Stück Pergament aus der Hand und las den letzten Satz: „_Erst nach dieser Reinigung wird seine Flamme es finden, das tränende Herz, um damit seine Wunden zu heilen._" Er spitzte die Lippen. „Das würde aber bedeuten, Harry, dass die Prophezeiung mit dir zu tun hätte, denn der Phönix ist dein Begleiter!"

Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich sehr anstrengte, eine einleuchtende Verknüpfung zu finden, doch Harry schüttelte nach einem Moment ratlos den Kopf.

Draco wiederholte zum besseren Verständnis: „Es heißt 'seine' Flamme, Harry." Er wandte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Wenn die Flamme Fawkes wäre, bist definitiv du mit dem ersten 'seine' gemeint. Aber 'seine Wunden zu heilen' macht dann keinen Sinn. Hast du Wunden?"

„Mit dem zweiten 'seine' könnte jemand anderes gemeint sein, zum Beispiel du", machte Harry deutlich. „Wenn meine Flamme, nennen wir sie vorläufig 'Fawkes', das tränende Herz findet, kann ich deine Wunden heilen."

„Aber ich hab keine", hielt Draco verblüfft dagegen.

„Doch, hast du." Harry tippte auf Dracos linken Unterarm.

Ginny seufzte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sie sich gerade festgefahren.

„Versteift euch mal nicht so auf Fawkes, vielleicht hat der Arme rein gar nichts mit der Prophezeiung zu tun."

„Ich stimme Ginny zu", sagte Hermine nickend. „Außerdem ist das unlogisch, denn es heißt ja, 'erst nach dieser Reinigung wird seine Flamme es finden'. Das jettschwarze Zeichen beziehungsweise das dunkle Mal muss vorab 'schwinden' und erst DANN können 'seine' Wunden geheilt werden."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte gespielt eingeschnappt: „Mach mir doch nicht meine Theorie kaputt, vor allem nicht so schnell!"

Damit hatte er Hermine zu seiner Erleichterung ein Lächeln abgerungen, denn sie war die ganze Zeit über so ernst gewesen.

Direkt neben Hermine nahm Ginny Platz, bevor sie sagte: „Fragt sich jetzt nur, wer mit 'seine' gemeint ist. Jemand, der Wunden hat, die geheilt werden müssen.''

„Leute", sagte Harry, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Geht es nur mir so? Bin ich wirklich der Einzige, der an Severus denken muss?"

„Ich wollt's nicht sagen", gab Draco zu, „aber ich denke wirklich, dass er damit gemeint sein könnte."

Ginny blickte verdutzt drein. „Ehrlich? Wenn Snape gemeint ist, wer ist dann seine Flamme."

Bevor irgendjemand sich dazu äußern konnte, ergriff Hermine das Wort. „Vielleicht Linda, möglicherweise Lily, Brenda wohl weniger." Innerlich aufgeschreckt blickte sie auf die Uhr, die an der Wand neben der Tür hing. „Ich muss los, sonst gibt es Ärger."

In Windeseile packte sie ihre Tasche, ließ jedoch das Pergament mit der notierten Prophezeiung bei den dreien, die ihr irritiert nachschauten, zurück.

Nachdem Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schaute Harry zur Uhr hinüber. „Es ist kurz nach halb zwei, sie fängt doch erst um vierzehn Uhr an oder? Warum ist sie denn jetzt schon weg?"

Als würde es die Antwort darstellen dachte Draco mit einem Male plötzlich an das Gerücht, welches Gordian ihm um die Weihnachtszeit herum erzählt hatte. Harry hingegen wiederholte in Gedanken Hermines erst gestern gesagten Worte, dass sie nicht wüsste, ob sie mit der Entwicklung zufrieden wäre und Ginny dachte sich ihren Teil, denn sie kannte ihre beste Freundin und wusste, dass sie erst dazu fähig war, über Dinge zu reden, wenn sie sie auch beim Namen nennen konnte.

Fast genau unter Harrys Räumen stand Hermine in dem nur durch Fackeln erhellten Gang, in welchem sich die Tür zu Severus' Büro befand. Die Prophezeiung hatte sie aufgewühlt, denn sie versprach Heilung für ihn und Erfolg für sie, doch trotzdem war sie innerlich zerrissen.

Sie seufzte müde. Um diese Zeit wäre Severus noch im Unterricht, wusste sie, weswegen sie die Tür ohne anzuklopfen öffnete. Als sie drinnen eine schwarz gekleidete Person erblickte, rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. Blitzschnell drehte sich Severus wegen des Geräuschs der sich öffnenden Tür um.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich!", keifte er.

'Endlich', wiederholte Hermine verärgert in Gedanken. Gern hätte sie gekontert, dass sie immerhin zwanzig Minuten zu früh wäre, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck riet ihr, sich zurückzuhalten. Die Adern an seinen Schläfen waren ein wenig hervorgetreten, was nur geschah, wenn er wütend war – sehr wütend. Sie hoffte von tiefstem Herzen, dass nicht sie der Anlass für seine schlechte Laune war. Nicht ein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, denn es war angemessen, die Situation zunächst in Ruhe einzuschätzen – zu prüfen, wie wütend er war und vor allem warum.

Er stürmte auf sie zu. Durch seinen wehenden Umhang sah er so aufgeplustert aus wie ein Raubtier, das sich auf furchteinflössende Art größer machen wollte als es eigentlich war. Als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte dieses Benehmen sie manchmal eingeschüchtert und so auch heute, nach etlichen Jahren.

Es war ein Brief, den er ihr unter die Nase hielt.

„Lesen Sie!", befahl er grantig.

Noch immer hatte sie keinen Mucks von sich gegeben, blickte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Den Brief hatte sie schnell überflogen, dann einmal gelesen. Er war vom Mungos.

„Aber…" Sie hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Zorn, als er sie anblickte und auf eine Äußerung wartete, doch es kam keine, weswegen er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüberging. Die vielen Unterlagen, die dort verteilt lagen, stapelte er, bevor er sich ihr damit in einem Tempo näherte, der sie verunsichert einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ, was er bemerkte. Er blieb stehen, betrachtete sie einen kurzen Augenblick und atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Wesentlich langsamer legte er die letzten drei Schritte zurück, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Unterlagen, die er ihr entgegenhielt.

„Hier, rechnen Sie das bitte nach."

„Was ist das?"

„Dem Schreiben von Professor Puddle und Professor Junot konnten Sie bereits entnehmen, dass das Gegenmittel nicht geholfen hat. Miss Parkinsons Zustand ist unverändert."

Hermine wusste nun, warum er so aufgebracht war. Dass seine Arbeit nutzlos gewesen sein soll, war für ihn ein Schlag ins Gesicht; eine Kränkung seines Stolzes.

„Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen, Severus. Ich…"

Er unterbrach. „Ich bin nicht unfehlbar. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und rechnen Sie das nach. Sie finden in den Unterlagen alle benötigten Angaben wie Körpergewicht und –größe, sämtliche Informationen über 'Schlafes Bruder' und die enthaltene Menge Basiliskengift, Forschungsergebnisse von Mr. Callidita und was sonst noch hilfreich wäre, um ein Gegengift herstellen zu können. Mir muss ein Fehler unterlaufen sein. Finden Sie ihn!"

Hermine musste ihre Augen schließen. Sie war so froh gewesen, diese Sache längst zu den Akten gelegt zu haben. Auch ohne den Fall Pansy hatte sie viel um die Ohren, für ihren Geschmack zu viel. Ihre Belastungsgrenze war hoch angesetzt, wie sie damals in Kriegszeiten erfahren hatte, aber sie bemerkte, dass mittlerweile der Stress auf ihr eigenes Gemüt schlug.

Als hätte Severus ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er, nachdem er sich zuvor peinlich berührt geräuspert hatte: „Die…" Er räusperte sich erneut. „Die Pastillen…"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Helfen Sie?" Sie wusste, dass sie helfen mussten. Jeder, der sie einmal eingenommen hatte, konnte dies bestätigen.

Severus' Bestätigung bestand aus einem knappen Nicken. „Ich wollte Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass sie langsam zur Neige gehen."

Hermines Lächeln verblasste, als seine Worte ihr die Gewissheit über seinen Zustand vor Augen hielten.

„Severus", flüsterte sie besorgt. „Das waren 200 Stück!"

„Und Sie gehen zur Neige. Es ist mir gleich, was Sie tun werden, Hermine. Bitten werde ich nicht darum."

„Eine am Tag reicht vollkommen. Severus, wie viele haben Sie täglich genommen?"

Sie hörte ihn kräftig schlucken, bevor er sich abwandte. „Viele, und jetzt gehen Sie bitte und rechnen Sie nach."

„Sagen Sie mir, wie viele Sie genommen haben!"

Er spritzte die Lippen und wollte die Angelegenheit hinunterspielen. „Fünf im Durchschnitt, nicht selten auch mal zwanzig."

Ihr war zum Heulen zumute. Jeder andere, der zwanzig Stück auf einmal genommen hätte, würde völlig euphorisch auf den Gängen umhertanzen und sich des Lebens freuen, doch bei ihm schienen die Pastillen gerade mal den Stimmungslevel so konstant zu halten, damit er seines Lebens nicht überdrüssig wurde.

„Severus?"

„Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, Sie dürften sich nun herausnehmen, mir die Leviten zu lesen…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach kleinlaut. „Nein, ich wollte Sie nur bitten, meine Vorstellung bei der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' abzusagen. Wir könnten aufs nächste Jahr ver…"

Diesmal fiel er ihr ins Wort: „Wie bitte? Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil es mir zu viel wird!"

„Was für ein Unfug ist das denn?", meckerte er missgelaunt.

„Ich habe so viel um die Ohren, das wächst mir alles über den Kopf."

„Sie müssen nur für ein, zwei Stunden an einem Podium stehen und Ihren Trank beweihräuchern. Was in Merlins Namen ist daran so einnehmend?"

„Vielleicht", konterte sie mutlos, „weil es viele zeitraubende Vorbereitungen mit sich bringt. Die Versammlung ist schon im Februar und dann muss ich Ende des Monats auch noch meine Prüfung beim Ministerium ablegen."

„Und was soll daran so schwer sein? Es handelt sich bei der Prüfung nur um einen einzigen Tag, Hermine! Sie gehen hin, beantworten ein paar Fragen schriftlich und mündlich, panschen vor Publikum einen Standardtrank zusammen und nehmen am Ende Ihr Zertifikat entgegen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ihnen das 'zu viel' sein sollte?"

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an und wägte ab, ob sie weiterhin dagegenhalten sollte, doch sie entschied sich dazu, jedes Wort, das ihre Kehle hinaufklettern wollte, sofort wieder hinunterzuschlucken.

„Schon gut." Sie hatte nicht verbergen können, dass sie kraftlos klang. „Wie viele Pastillen haben Sie noch?"

„Warum fragen Sie? Damit Sie mir doch noch Vorhaltungen machen können?"

Erneut musste sie ihre Augen schließen. Am liebsten würde sie die Unterlagen auf seinen Tisch legen und gehen, irgendwo hin: ein Spaziergang mit dem Hund zum See oder einen Kurztrip nach Japan. Überall dorthin, wo sie ihren Kopf freibekommen könnte.

„Nein, ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich die Pastillen herstellen soll, bevor ich mich an die Berechnungen für das Gegengift mache."

„Sie werden erst nachrechnen. Die Pastillen sind zweitrangig!"

„Aber wenn…"

„Kein 'aber wenn'! Das Basiliskengift, das in dem Gegenmittel enthalten war, stimuliert die Nerven, Hermine. Wenn der Trank keine Heilung gebracht hat, dann muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Miss Parkinson eventuell unter Nervenschmerzen leidet, was sie niemandem mitteilen kann – Höllenqualen, Hermine! Könnten Sie mit dieser Vorstellung leben?"

Sie war so schockiert, dass ihr die Worte fehlten.

„Gehen Sie und nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie benötigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz erwarte ich, dass Sie nicht trödeln. Das hier", er tippte auf die Unterlagen in ihren Händen, „hat absolute Priorität, verstehen Sie?"

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl begab sie sich in den vierten Stock, breitete ohne Umschweife die Unterlagen auf ihrem Tisch aus und machte sich daran, mit den vielen Anhaltspunkten eine Formel zu erstellen, während sie die Berechnungen von Severus weit weg legte, denn sie wollte sich nicht von ihnen beeinflussen lassen – wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein vermeintlicher Denkfehler auf sie überging.

Dem Abendessen blieb sie fern und auch Severus wurde vermisst, als Harry am Lehrertisch zwischen Remus und Neville Platz genommen hatte. Mit seinem alten Schulfreund unterhielt er sich über alles Mögliche, aber vor allem prächtig.

Neben sich vernahm Harry, wie Remus jemanden fragte: „Wo ist Albus?"

Minervas Stimme antwortete mit hörbarer Verbissenheit: „Der ist bei Mr. Filch und hilft ihm bei seiner Arbeit."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Grünkohl. Sein Hals kratzte fürchterlich, doch ein Schluck Kürbissaft schaffte Abhilfe. Er wagte es nicht, seinen Kopf zu drehen, denn er spürte jetzt schon den bohrenden Blick Minervas, die sich darüber ärgerte, dass Albus die spaßig gemeinte Strafarbeit vor vorhin ernst genommen hatte.

„Remus?" Der Angesprochene beugte sich nach hinten, damit er über Harrys Rücken hinweg Neville ansehen konnte, der ihn darüber unterrichtete: „Pomona hat gesagt, du kannst das Buch heute Abend noch abholen. Sie selbst hat noch zu tun, aber so gegen 21 Uhr erwartet sie dich."

„Oh, vielen Dank. Ich werde pünktlich da sein."

Harry lehnte sich zurück. „Was für ein Buch?"

„Na ja", begann Remus ausweichend, „du weißt schon. Hat mit der fehlenden Zutat zu tun."

„Ihr habt sie gefunden?", wollte Harry wissen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, aber das Buch kann sehr hilfreich sein. Da soll beschrieben stehen, wo man die Pflanze findet. Sie wächst hier in Schottland." Neville nickte bestätigend, als er von Remus angesehen wurde.

„Ich drück die Daumen. Im Moment…" Harry verbat sich selbst den Mund, denn er konnte hier schlecht über die Prophezeiung sprechen.

„Im Moment…", wiederholte Remus neugierig.

„Nicht hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob du davon überhaupt erfahren solltest, aber andererseits…" Er legte den Kopf schräg und dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Warum eigentlich nicht? Mehr Köpfe könnten das Rätsel schneller lösen."

Neville wurde hellhörig. „Rätsel?"

Ein Seufzer entwich Harry. „Ja, ein Rätsel, zumindest etwas Ähnliches."

„Luna ist gut in so was!"

„Ich weiß, Neville, aber das würde wirklich den Rahmen sprengen, auch noch sie damit zu belasten."

Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein, in welchem Neville ein Schälchen Karamellpudding zu sich heranzog.

„Wo sind eigentlich Hermine und Severus?", fragte Remus, weil er vermutete, dass Harry es wissen könnte.

Mit den Schultern zuckend erwiderte Harry: „Zusammen arbeiten?"

Zwar arbeiten Severus und Hermine momentan nicht zusammen, aber jeder für sich und zwar an der gleichen Sache. Severus rechnete und blätterte, rechnete erneut und schaute in seinen Unterlagen nach, doch immer wieder kam er zum gleichen Ergebnis und das war jenes gewesen, welches bei Pansy nicht angeschlagen hatte.

„Verdammt!" Mürrisch warf er seine Feder von sich, die entgegen seiner Erregung lautlos und sanft gen Tisch schwebte. Sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend wiederholte er leise: „Verdammt!"

Selbstzweifel gehörte zu den Gefühlen, die er nie wieder spüren wollte. Das war eine der wenigen Emotionen, die zu empfinden er in all den Jahren noch in der Lage gewesen war und momentan wurde er von diesem Gefühl eingenommen. Selbstzweifel, Unsicherheit, Zerrissenheit. Severus legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Wie schon in den letzten Monaten zum Glück nur vereinzelt auftretend bekam er auch in dieser Situation Magenschmerzen, doch dieses Mal würde er einen der von ihm selbst gebrauten Tränke gegen Beschwerden dieser Art einnehmen müssen. Damals, gleich nach Lilys Tod, hatte sich sein Gram in die Schleimhäute seines Magens gefressen, was er mit Poppys Hilfe in den Griff bekommen hatte. Schon seit längerer Zeit – seitdem er seinen Frieden mit Harry geschlossen hatte – wusste Severus, dass diese unerwartete Fähigkeit, empfinden zu können, ihm aufs Neue auf der Seele liegen würde und genau das hatte er damals verhindern wollen. Ohne Hermines Pastillen hätte er seinen Qualen längst ein Ende bereitet.

Severus seufzte, bevor er die letzten fünf Pergamente zerknüllte und achtlos hinter sich warf. Er atmete einmal tief durch und widmete sich hartnäckig der Stöchiometrie, überprüfte im Vorfeld nochmals die Summenformeln der Ausgangsstoffe, bevor er sich an die zeitraubende Reaktionsgleichung wagte. Der Fehler, wenn es denn einen gab, konnte nur in der Berechnung für die Summenformel des Basiliskengiftes liegen, denn die Angaben von Callidita, der damals in Hogwarts als Heiler gearbeitet hatte, waren eventuell ungenau.

Auf die gleiche Vermutung kam Hermine, nachdem sie ihr sechstes Pergament nochmals überflog, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie auf genau dieselbe Berechnung schon fünf Mal zuvor gekommen war.

„Verdammt!", fauchte sie gereizt und Fellini fühlte sich persönlich angesprochen und suchte vorsichtshalber das Weite. Sie rieb sich das Gesicht mit beiden Händen, stöhnte weinerlich und fluchte aufgebracht, doch das half ihr auch nicht weiter. Niemanden könnte sie in dieser Angelegenheit um Hilfe bitten, denn sie war sich sicher, dass Rechnen in Bezug auf Zaubertränke weder Harrys heimliches Steckenpferd darstellte noch das von Remus. Ihr fiel bis auf Albus niemand ein, den sie um Hilfe bitten könnte, doch Severus hätte den Direktor sicherlich längst gefragt, würde er sich etwas davon versprechen.

„Blöder Basilisk!"

Von diesen Kreaturen wusste man viel zu wenig, über ihr Gift noch weniger. Dass diese Wesen einzigartig waren zeigte allein schon die Tatsache, dass ihr Toxin nicht lähmte, wofür Schlangengift in der Regel bekannt war, sondern das vegetatives Nervensystem anregte. Tödlich war es trotzdem, zumindest bei Abraxanern. Den Grund konnte man nur erahnen. Hermine konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, warum ein Basilisk überhaupt über Giftdrüsen verfügte, wo er doch seine Opfer mit einem einzigen Blick töten konnte – also wozu das Gift?

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie einen Namen im Hinterkopf.

„Wer weiß am meisten über Basilisken Bescheid?" Mit strengem Lehrerblick betrachtete sie ihren Kater.

„Mau?", machte Fellini vorsichtig.

„Richtig, Corvinus Callidita! Mal sehen, ob ich seinem Gemälde in Poppys Büro ein paar Worte entlocken kann."

Zuversichtlich sprang sie von der Couch, um sich etwas Schickeres anzuziehen, denn auch wenn es – sie stutzte, denn offenbar hatte sie die Zeit vergessen – bereits halb zwei war, war sie fest entschlossen, ihr Vorhaben nicht zu verschieben.

Hogwarts' Gänge waren kalt. Die meisten Herren und Damen in den Gemälden schnarchten, als Hermine leise die sich bewegenden Treppen hinunterging, um im ersten Stock den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen. Callidita war ein magisches Gemälde, würde aber nicht sprechen; das hatte zumindest Severus von Remus erfahren und der wusste es von Poppy selbst.

Der Zutritt zum Krankenflügel lief problemlos vonstatten, aber dass sie auch mit Leichtigkeit in Poppys Büro eintreten konnte, machte sie skeptisch.

„Was tun Sie hier?", hörte man eine Frauenstimme im Dunkeln sagen. Erschrocken drehte sich Hermine um, eine Hand auf der Brust sollte ihr Herz beruhigen. Poppy entzündete mit einem Incendio alle Lichter. „Miss Granger? Hermine, was tun Sie hier?" Sie musste gerade dem Bett entstiegen sein, denn sie war in einen Morgenmantel mit üppig fallenden Stoffen gehüllt, auf dem Kopf trug sie eine altmodische Schlafhaube.

„Ich… Ich… Ich bin momentan um Worte verlegen." Ein gequältes Lächeln lag auf Hermines Lippen. „Ich wollte nichts stehlen, falls Sie das vermuten, Poppy."

„Nein, das würde ich auch nicht von Ihnen denken. Wie kann ich Ihnen", sie blickte zur Standuhr hinüber, „um kurz nach halb zwei behilflich sein?"

Schuldbewusst betrachtete Hermine ihre Fingernägel. „Ich hätte nicht unangemeldet kommen sollen, das tut mir Leid."

„Sie sind Heilerin, Hermine – eine Kollegin. Ich würde Ihnen bestimmt keine Steine in den Weg legen, was Sie auch tun oder worüber Sie auch Nachforschungen anstellen, aber Sie müssen auch verstehen", Poppy drosselte ihre aufgebrachte Stimme und fuhr sanfter fort, „dass es immer wieder ein großer Schreck ist, mitten in der Nacht von dem Alarmzauber geweckt zu werden."

„Es tut mir so Leid."

Wesentlich gelassener sagte Poppy: „Na ja, es kommt zum Glück sehr selten vor. Ich werde Ihre magische Signatur dem Schutzzauber zuführen, damit Sie ein- und ausgehen können."

Einen Wutsch mit dem Zauberstab später nickte Poppy selbstzufrieden. „Das wäre erledigt."

Erst jetzt blickte sich Hermine in Poppys gemütlich wirkendem Büro um. An drei Stellen hingen Gemälde. Eines zeigte eine hochnäsig wirkende Frau mit Schönheitsfleck über der linken Oberlippe, den sie Hermines Meinung nach wirklich nötig hatte, denn hübsch anzusehen war sie nicht. Sie wirkte wie eine Karikatur. In einem anderen Bild war ein alter Mann mit schlohweißem Haar abgebildet, der dösig in einem weichen Sessel saß und die Szenerie nur mit einem halbwachen Auge verfolgte. Das dritte Gemälde musste den Gesuchten darstellen. Vom Alter her passte es, denn Callidita war laut der Bücher gerade mal 34 Jahre alt geworden, allerdings war nicht schriftlich festgehalten worden, dass er so gut ausgesehen hatte.

„Wenn Sie nur meine Dekoration betrachten wollten, Hermine, dann hätten Sie auch am Tage kommen können."

„Verzeihung, Poppy. Ich wollte ein Wort mit Mr. Callidita wechseln, wenn er nichts dagegen hat."

Sie blickte zu dem jungen Mann hinüber, dessen strahlend blaue Augen vor Neugierde funkelten. Ihm gegenüber begann die Dame mit dem Schönheitsfleck hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern und das Funkeln in Calliditas Augen verstarb. Er blickte zu Boden und täuschte Desinteresse vor. Als Hermine ihre Augen von ihm lösen konnte und die ältere Heilerin anblickte, da bemerkte sie, dass Poppy so erstaunt zu sein schien, dass ihre Augenbrauen unter der tief sitzenden Schlafhaube verschwunden waren.

„Sie möchten mit…" Poppys Blick huschte zum besagten Gemälde hinüber, dann wieder zu Hermine. „Wenn Sie es schaffen, nur zu." Sie klang ein wenig enttäuscht. „Ich werde Sie allein lassen. Gute Nacht, Hermine. Und viel Glück!"

„Gute Nacht Poppy."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter der Heilerin, die sich nun wieder ins Bett begeben würde. Was genau Hermine das Gemälde fragen wollte, wusste sie selbst nicht. Zudem war es zweifelhaft, ob gerade ihr gelingen würde, woran andere gescheitert waren: Mr. Callidita zum Reden zu bewegen.

„Nur zu", drängte die Frauenstimme aus dem Gemälde hinter Hermine, doch sie schenkte der hochnäsigen Dame keinerlei Beachtung. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Callidita seinem Gegenüber einen mürrischen Blick zuwarf, dann aber seinen Kopf drehte und sie ignorierte.

„Mr. Callidita, ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin, wie Sie von Madam Pomfrey eben erfahren haben, Heilerin." Seinen Blick hatte Callidita noch immer abgewandt. „Bitte, ich möchte gern mit Ihnen über etwas reden, wovon Sie mehr verstehen als jeder andere." Seine Neugierde schien wieder aufzuflammen, denn er beäugte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich habe in einem Buch über Sie gelesen und über Ihre Arbeit, die ich übrigens sehr beeindruckend finde."

Etwas zu schmeicheln, dachte Hermine, könnte nicht schaden, solang sie dabei nicht log und das tat sie nicht. Endlich schaute er sie an, was ihr ein kleines Triumphsgefühl bescherte, doch leider machte er nichts anderes.

„Sie können sich sicherlich denken, von was ich spreche." Ihre Stimme war sehr sanft. „Ich habe vor kurzer Zeit das Glück gehabt, einen Basilisk zu sehen." Seine Augen gewannen mit einem Male wieder an Lebendigkeit. Er schien kurz davor, sie mit einem Schwall an Informationen erschlagen zu wollen, doch er blieb stumm. „Es ist uns gelungen, die Giftdrüsen zu entfernen und mitzunehmen." Wegen seines schockierten Gesichtsausdrucks erklärte sie schnell: „Das Tier war tot, seit einigen Jahren schon." Erleichtert schloss er einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor er in die ihren blickte und auf weitere Anekdoten zu hoffen schien. „Auch ein paar Schuppen haben wir mitnehmen können." Der Herr, dessen Augenfarbe an einen Bergsee erinnerte, lächelte freundlich gesinnt. „Ich stehe vor einem Problem. Ich…"

Hermine blickte zu dem Gemälde mit dem alten Mann hinüber, aber der war in seinem Sessel längst wieder eingeschlafen. Die hochnäsige Dame hinter Hermine hatte jedoch ihren Hals gestreckt, um lauschen zu können, weswegen Hermine näher an Calliditas Gemälde heranging, um leiser sprechen zu können.

„Ich brauche Hilfe, sehr dringend sogar und ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es für Sie eine Leichtigkeit wäre, mir ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Würden Sie mir helfen?"

Möglicherweise hatte sie ein bisschen zu flehend geklungen, doch sie hatte sich nicht verstellt. Der Hundeblick könnte gegebenenfalls zu viel sein, schalt sie sich selbst, aber bei Ron und Harry hatte der immer gewirkt. Sie war verzweifelt und das durfte er ruhig hören und auch sehen. Calliditas Mund öffneten sich ein wenig und seine Lippen bewegten sich, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch kein Wort war zu vernehmen.

„Bitte", hauchte sie.

Das letzte Wort hatte sie so beschwörend ausgesprochen, dass Callidita sich endlich einen Ruck gab, doch was Hermine hörte, irritierte sie.

„Mmmm", summte er in verschiedenen Tonlagen, als wäre das Wort, das er von sich geben wollte, so lang wie eine Gummischlange aus dem Honigtopf; es wollte einfach nicht in einem Stück über seine Lippen kommen und in diesem Augenblick verstand Hermine seine Abneigung zu sprechen.

Hinter sich hörte sie, wie die Frau aus dem Gemälde ihn auf gemeine Weise nachäffte und über ihre Imitation schrill lachte.

„M-M-Mr. C-C-Callidita kann ja nicht mal seinen Namen nennen, ohne über ihn zu stolpern!"

Blitzschnell drehte sich Hermine um und schimpfte: „Das ist wirklich unverfroren. Jetzt kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, warum der Maler Sie karikiert hat. Ihre Garstigkeit hat er allerdings ganz wunderbar ausgearbeitet!"

Das hässliche Grinsen verschwand aus dem Gesicht der Dame und wurde durch einen erbosten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt.

„Ich höre wohl nicht recht?", schimpfte die Frau. „Und das von einem Weibsbild, das nie etwas von einer Bürste gehört zu haben scheint."

„Zumindest brauche ich keinen Schönheitsfleck, der die Augen von einem grässlichen Gesicht ablenkt!"

„Das ist ja wohl…" Die Dame war so vor den Kopf geschlagen, dass ihr sogar die Sprache wegblieb.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte sich Hermine wieder an Callidita, der zu ihrem Erstaunen mit gehässiger Miene zu seinem weiblichen Gegenüber starrte, bevor er seinen Blick senkte, um Hermine ansehen zu können.

„Wenn Sie gestatten, Mr. Callidita, dann würde ich Sie gern 'ausleihen' und mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen. Ich bringe Sie wieder zurück, wann immer Sie möchten, aber ich glaube, hier kann man sich nicht ungestört unterhalten."

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, denn der hübsche Mann in dem Gemälde nickte zustimmend.


	167. Freunde

Mitten in der Nacht war Lucius aufgewacht, weil sein Zimmergenosse – Gregory Goyle – angefangen hatte zu schnarchen. So hatte er jedoch einen Moment Zeit, über die Verhandlung nachzudenken – den zweiten Tag. Dieser war ähnlich verlaufen wie der erste. Die Mitglieder des Gamots haben ungeklärte Punkte angesprochen und bevor er Antworten geben konnte, hatte Mr. Duvall eine volle Breitseite in Richtung Rosalind abgefeuert.

Man wollte zunächst nicht erlauben, dass zumindest in einem Anklagepunkt das Minderjährigenstrafgesetz angewandt werden sollte, doch als sein Beistand damit begann, Paragraphen und Fallbeispiele zu nennen – auswendig –, da hatten sie gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Ein Todesser zu sein war allein schon Grund genug, lebenslang in Askaban zu versauern, doch die Regelung im Minderjährigenstrafgesetz ahnte so ein Verbrechen mit ein paar Stunden Arbeit in gemeinnützigen Einrichtungen. Nicht einmal eine Geldstrafe würde anfallen, rief sich Lucius amüsiert ins Gedächtnis zurück, während er seine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und durch das Fenster des Krankenzimmers in den Sternenhimmel blickte.

Was den Besitz schwarzmagischer Gegenstände betraf, hatten die Gamotmitglieder sehr viele Fragen gestellt, sich ganze Pergamente voll mit möglichen Punkten notiert, die man später unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum Plus detailliert klären wollte. Mr. Duvall hatte ihm am Ende des Verhandlungstages versichert, dass man ihm nicht mehr als eine Geldstrafe dafür aufbrummen könnte, also nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.

Mit mehr als zwei Monaten Haft und einer Geldstrafe in Höhe von maximal 1.500 Galleonen musste Lucius wegen der „Störung der Öffentlichen Ordnung" nicht rechnen. Auch hier hatte sein Beistand mit zwölf Fällen aus der Vergangenheit aufwarten können, in denen die Beschuldigten noch viel schlimmere Dinge angestellt hatten, als eine Muggelfamilie durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Das Gute an diesen Beispielfällen, die Duvall ausgegraben hatte, war, dass jedes der anwesenden Gamotmitglieder mindestens in einem der Fälle für die Verurteilung mitverantwortlich gewesen war. Sie mussten sich somit zwangsweise an ihre damals gefällten und glücklicherweise sehr milde ausgefallenen Urteile halten, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollten, dass ihre einstige Entscheidung angezweifelt werden würden, sollte der Fall von Lucius Malfoy plötzlich härter bestraft werden als Fälle, die selbst für einen Laien grausamere Verbrechen an Muggeln veranschaulichten.

Knifflig wurde es bei den beiden Unverzeihlichen, denn hier müsste Lucius demnächst unter Veritaserum sehr genau schildern – von den ersten Ideen, bis hin zur Umsetzung der Tat –, wie es dazu gekommen war. Sollte sich für das Gamot nicht klar herauskristallisieren, dass er den Imperius an Sturgis Podmore und Broderick Bode angewandt hatte, während er von Voldemort höchstpersönlich durch genau denselben Fluch gelenkt wurde, würde er die sieben Jahre Haft, die er mit dem Minister vereinbart hatte, auch tatsächlich absitzen müssen. Lucius hoffe sehr, dass Duvall entweder bei der Formulierung der Fragen, die man ihm später stellen würde, mitverantwortlich sein würde oder gar selbst welche ausarbeiten dürfte. Dass sein Beistand nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, hatte Lucius längst begriffen. Es gab einige zurückliegende Fälle, die dem Ministerium Kopfschmerzen bereitet haben. Fälle, in denen man einem Angeklagten nicht nachweisen konnte, ob er unter Imperius gestanden hatte oder nicht. Man hatte sich nach ewigen Diskussionen dazu entschlossen, die Anklagen fallen zu lassen – im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.

Den Einbruch und den versuchten Raub in Zusammenhang mit Körperverletzung und Zerstörung von Ministeriumseigentum hatte Duvall beim zweiten Anlauf erneut gelassen abgeschmettert. Die Gamotmitglieder hatten leise geflucht, doch letztendlich mussten sie den Punkt streichen, denn nicht Lucius hatte das kleine Gefecht begonnen. Der Tatbestand des Einbruchs war nicht belegt, weil er damals Zugang in die Mysteriumsabteilung hatte, wofür er Fudge heute noch dankbar war, auch wenn es viel Überredungskunst benötigt hatte, um den damaligen Minister davon zu überzeugen, dass Lucius als neutrale Person ebenfalls ein Auge auf die Vorgänge in der Prophezeiungs-Kammer werfen sollte. Großzügig, wie Lucius war, hatte er durch Mr. Duvall seine Bereitschaft erklären lassen, für zehn Prozent des entstandenen Glasschadens aufzukommen.

Den Ausbruch aus Askaban sollte Lucius in den nächsten Tagen mit Wahrheitsserum schildern und er war sich jetzt schon seines Sieges sicher. Bellatrix hatte ihn mitgenommen, weil er selbst in sehr schlechter Verfassung gewesen war. Damals hatte er schon kaum noch etwas sehen können. Er war nicht einmal selbst appariert.

„Das ist gut!", hatte Mr. Duvall ihm vorhin noch gesagt, als sie über diesen letzten Punkt gesprochen hatten. „Sie haben die Apparation nicht selbst durchgeführt, Mr. Malfoy. Man kann Ihnen nicht vorwerfen, dass Sie geflohen seien, wo Sie nicht einmal dazu in der Lage gewesen waren, durch Ihre Rückenverletzung überhaupt aufrecht zu gehen."

Ach ja, dachte Lucius. Die damalige Verletzung der Wirbelsäule hatte er sich zugezogen, weil er aufgrund des schwindenden Augenlichts gefallen war. Miss Bones hatte anfangs noch dafür gesorgt, dass sich ein Heiler seinen Rücken ansehen würde und auch, wie er sich wehmütig erinnerte, seine Augen. Miss Bones hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, als er in Askaban saß, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sein Sohn ihn besuchte, hatte ihm Formulare und Anträge vorgelesen und ihm beim Ausfüllen geholfen. Heute hieß die junge Frau nicht einmal mehr Bones mit Nachnamen, sondern Malfoy. Sie war eine Malfoy.

Lucius schnaufte verächtlich. Er hasste es, wenn es Dinge in seinem Leben gab, auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte. In den guten alten Zeiten hatte er sich wenigstens noch Entscheidungen erkaufen können, die ihm einen Vorteil verschafften. Er hätte gewusst, was zu tun war, um auf die Entscheidung seines Sprosses einzuwirken, aber weil ihm die Hände gebunden waren, sah er sich außerstande, seinen eigenen Sohn vor der Hochzeit mit einer Halbblüterin zu bewahren. Als seine Gedanken sich um diese abwertende Bezeichnung drehten, da dachte er unerwartet an Schwester Marie. Sie war ebenfalls halbblütig, aber mit ihr kam er wunderbar zurecht. Woran das lag, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. Vielleicht, vermutete er, war es hier im Krankenhaus, in seiner kleinen, heilen Welt, völlig unwichtig, von wem sie abstammte. Die gute Seele war hier und vertrieb die Langeweile, unterrichtete ihn über Neuigkeiten und brachte ihm eine Extraportion Nachtisch, weil sie wusste, dass er es mochte.

„Wir könnten etwas Hafterlass wegen guter Führung herausschlagen", hallte Duvalls Stimme in Lucius Gedanken nach. „Miss Amabilis wäre eine perfekte Zeugin, Mr. Malfoy. Sie ist halbblütig und kann nur Gutes über Sie berichten. Das rückt Sie in ein besseres Licht, denn es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass man Ihnen zumindest früher rassistische Ansichten zuschrieb."

Schwester Marie wollte Lucius nicht mit seinem Fall belasten, doch Duvall war von seiner eigenen Idee sehr begeistert.

„Wer könnte bestätigen", hatte Duvall vorhin noch gefragt, „wann Sie das dunkle Mal angenommen haben?"

„Meine Frau und alle anderen Todesser."

Duvall hatte seinen Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein, wir benötigen jemand anderen. Jemanden, dem man nicht unterstellen kann, aufgrund des Ehebundes oder einer engen Freundschaft befangen zu sein."

Nur aus Spaß hatte Lucius, nachdem sie sich längst verabschiedet hatten, gesagt: „So lebendig wie Hogwarts ist würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn ein Geist oder Gemälde davon erfahren haben könnte."

Duvall war an der Tür stehengeblieben und schien wie in Trance, die er nach ein paar Sekunden von sich abschüttelte, bevor er das Krankenzimmer ungewöhnlich nachdenklich verließ.

Die Erinnerung an das Gespräch am Abend hatte Lucius nun erst recht am Einschlafen gehindert, von dem Sägewerk im Bett gegenüber ganz zu schweigen.

Wenigstens hatte Duvall den Punkt in Bezug auf die Erpressung ein für allemal aus der Anklageschrift streichen lassen. Sein Beistand hatte es sich jedoch nicht nehmen lassen, dem Gamot noch ein einziges Mal vorzuwerfen, sich diese Dreistigkeit überhaupt erlaubt zu haben, einen uralten Fall neu aufwärmen zu wollen.

Mr. Duvall war ein Mistkerl.

Lucius begann ihn zu mögen.

Hermine hingegen hatten Mr. Callidita ins Herz geschlossen. Sein Gemälde hatte sie neben dem Tisch, an dem sie arbeitete, auf einem Sessel abgestellt, ganz so, als würde er darin sitzen. Nur zweimal musste sie Fellini vertreiben, weil der an dem bemalten Leinen seine Krallen wetzen wollte.

„Mr. Callidita, Ihre Berechnung der letalen Dosis in Bezug auf Abraxaner ist korrekt?" Sie blickte das Gemälde an und der darin befindliche junge Mann nickte beipflichtend. „Der von Severus errechnete Wert der Dosis für eine Frau mit einer Körpergröße von einem Meter achtundsechzig und einem Gewicht von", sie stutze, denn das erste Mal wurde sie sich über Pansys Untergewicht bewusst, „zweiundfünfzig Kilogramm ist auch richtig?" Wieder nickte Callidita.

Es schien unmöglich, ihm ein paar Worte zu entlocken, doch sie wollte es mit einer ihrer ausgeprägtesten Fähigkeiten vollbringen und deswegen redete sie nicht nur wie ein Wasserfall , sondern zudem mit Engelszungen. Es war nicht unbedingt die Art, wie sie redete, sondern über was. Da er anfangs kein Wort von sich gab, begann sie mit einer Neuberechnung mit Hilfe von Severus' Unterlagen, teilte während des gesamten Prozesses ihre Gedanken mit und nannte ihre Rechenschritte. Als sie damit fertig war und erneut Wut in ihr aufkam, weil sie zum wiederholten Male auf das gleiche Ergebnis gekommen war, da bestätigte Callidita stotternd, dass ihr Rechenweg korrekt gewesen wäre.

„Aber es hilf nicht", sagte sie weinerlich. „Das Gegengift ist längst verabreicht worden und an dem Zustand der Frau hat sich nichts geändert. Irgendwas muss falsch sein!"

Weil sie so verzweifelt geklungen hatte, fragte Callidita mit teilweise lang gezogener Betonung: „Gegengift fff-für was?"

Verzweifelt legte sie die Unterlagen beiseite und schaute ihn an. „Der Trank heißt 'Schlafes Bruder'. Die Patientin ist mit einem Gegenstand verletzt worden. Aufgrund der Wunde konnte man die Breite des Objekts bestimmen. Es muss ein Messer gewesen sein. Mein Professor hat berechnet, wie viel von Schlafes Bruder sich auf der breiten Fläche der Klinge befunden haben muss, natürlich in Rücksichtnahme auf die Tiefe der Stichverletzung." Sie blickte zurück auf die Unterlagen. „Vielleicht ist dieser Wert falsch?" Murmelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich hab's doch selbst nachgerechnet…"

Callidita öffnete den Mund, doch für einen kurzen Moment war nichts zu hören, bis die Stimme plötzlich aus ihm heraussprudelte, als hätte jemand die Schleusen geöffnet: „Ein sch-scheusäliger Trank. Www-wie lang ist die Dame sch-schon siech?"

Einen Augenblick schaute Hermine irritiert drein, denn Callidita verwendete einen ungewöhnlichen Sprachmix aus verschiedenen Epochen, was daran liegen mochte, dass sein Gemälde seit über vierhundert Jahren sämtliche sprachliche Veränderung miterlebt haben musste. Da er selbst seit langer Zeit nicht gesprochen hatte, hatte sich sehr wahrscheinlich kein Gefühl für den heutigen Redestil entwickeln können. Selbst Sir Nicholas, der sich oft und gern mit Lehrern und Schülern unterhielt, hatte seinen Wortschatz im Laufe der Jahrhunderte angepasst.

„Gleich nach der Geburt ihres Kindes ist sie in diesen todesähnlichen Zustand verfallen. Sie leidet also seit fast vier Jahren an den Auswirkungen von Schlafes Bruder."

„Ppp-Potzblitz! Das bedeutet ein nicht aaaa-abzuleugnendes Übel."

Während Callidita sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen fuhr und nachdachte, kam Hermine zu dem Schluss, dass es seltsam, aber in ihren Augen auch sehr charmant war, einen jungen Mann solche ausgestorbenen Worte benutzen zu hören. Sie mochte ihn und das Schönste war, dass er sofort verstanden hatte, was sie von ihm wollte. Sie waren auf gleicher Wellenlänge.

Sie hörte ihn höflich fragen: „Wenn ich ww-wohl die Unterlagen besehen darf?" Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ließ Hermine per Levitation alle notwendigen Papiere vor dem Gemälde schweben, so dass er einen guten Überblick über alles erhielt.

„Ihr Gegengift sollte gedanklich gesehen das Leiden ringern."

Dass er das erste Mal einen Satz flüssig wiedergegeben hatte, war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, denn das Thema hatte sie voll und ganz in Beschlag genommen. „Sie denken also auch, das Gegengift hätte helfen müssen. Warum aber liegt sie noch immer starr in ihrem Bett? Braucht es vielleicht nach fast vier Jahren etwas länger, bis das Gegenmittel sich im Körper ausbreiten kann?"

„Das Venenum vom Basilisk bleibt in seiner Fährlichkeit unübertroffen, denn es selbst wirkt nicht tödlich – man wird lebig. Die Spannadern werden stimuliert, so sehr, dass man dadurch den Tod finden könnte, doch wenn die Glieder längst verstarrt sind, so wie bei dieser jungen Frau, dann kann das Gift wiedererwecken."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, aber hier konnte ich nicht mehr folgen. Meinen Sie mit 'lebig werden', dass etwas im Körper angeregt wird? Und was sind 'Spannadern'?"

Callidita überlegte einen Moment und fuchtelte derweil mit einer Hand herum, weil ihm das Wort nicht einzufallen schien. „Spannadern", wiederholte er verzweifelt, doch dann versuchte er zu erklären, „durch sie fühlt man." Der junge Mann auf dem Gemälde fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Wange. „Berührung, Schmerz…" Er versuchte es mit Latein: „Nervi."

„Oh, Sie meinen die Nerven!"

„Das ist es!", sagte er so laut, dass sie unmerklich zurückwich. „Nerven! Spannadern."

Severus hatte erzählt, dass das Basiliskengift auf das Nervensystem einwirken und es stimulieren würde.

„Ja, das hat mein Professor auch gesagt."

„Wer ist Ihr Professor?"

„Das ist Professor Snape." Callidita verzog das Gesicht. „Kennen Sie ihn etwa?", wollte Hermine daraufhin wissen. Wenn ja, vermutete sie, musste Callidita ihn in Poppys Büro erlebt haben.

„Eee-er ist mir schon begegnet, zwey, drey Mahl."

Aufgrund der erneuten Verlängerung der Laute dachte sich Hermine ihren Teil, doch unüberlegt sprach sie es auch an: „Sie mögen ihn nicht besonders oder?" Calliditas hob die Augenbrauen und versuchte, unschuldig dreinzublicken, weswegen Hermine lächeln musste. „Ich mochte ihn damals auch nicht, aber jetzt… Er ist in Ordnung, wenn man seine Eigenarten kennt und man weiß, wie ernst oder weniger ernst die Dinge gemeint sind, die er von sich gibt."

Callidita spitzte die Lippen. „Ich will das nicht bezwisten, Miss Granger."

Eine lange Zeit unterhielten sich die beiden miteinander, schweiften sogar ab, als Callidita von seinem Basilisk erzählte, den er nach seiner Zeit als Heiler in Hogwarts in den nicht auf Karten verzeichneten Untiefen des riesigen Wohnsitzes seiner Familie gezüchtet und gehalten hatte. Immer seltener verlängerte er während des Redens unbeabsichtigt die Laute, doch manchmal noch war eine stumme Blockade zu bemerken, die Hermine geduldig abwartete.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Basilisk geschehen?"

Er hatte schnell gelernt, sich ihrem Sprachgebrauch anzupassen, so dass nur noch selten ein uraltes Wort seine Lippen verließ. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht einmal von meinem Verbleib kann ich etwas berichten." Er winkte sie zu sich heran und flüsterte: „Können Sie sich vorstellen, Miss Granger, wie es für ein magisches Gemälde für mich sein muss, nicht zu wissen, was mit dem Original geschehen ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Vorstellung war ihrer Meinung nach grausam, seit über 400 Jahren nicht zu wissen, wie man verstorben sein könnte und dass man dieses Geheimnis sehr wahrscheinlich auch niemals herausbekommen würde.

„Aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden", erklärte Calliditas, nachdem er Hermines betrübtes Gesicht bemerkt hatte. „Hier im Schloss aufbewahrt zu werden ist eine wahre Wohlthat. Es ist nicht nur beynahe wie ein Zuhause, Hogwarts ist ein Heim für mich."

„Nur schade", schmollte Hermine, „dass Sie gegenüber dieser widerlichen Person hängen müssen."

„Nun bin ich ja hier. Vielleicht wage ich den Direktor zu fragen, ob ich mir einen angenehmeren Platz aussuchen dürfte."

Sie lächelte und deutete auf ihre Wände. „Bei mir wäre Platz genug."

„Oh, wie freundlich von Ihnen, doch ich muss anzweifeln, dass Ihre Räume ein angemessener Ort für mich wären." Weil Hermine ihn fragend anblickte, wurde er deutlicher. „Sie hätten sicherlich gern Ihr Otium; Ihre Ruhe, besonders wenn Sie nicht allein sein sollten."

Sie seufzte, doch ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen wiederholte sie, diesmal etwas wehmütiger: „Bei mir wäre Platz genug."

Nach reiflicher Überlegung rief Hermine zur Nachtzeit einen Elf. Es war ein junges Ding, das verschlafen wirkte, sich nichtsdestotrotz darüber zu freuen schien, dienen zu dürfen. Hermine hatte plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du bist doch Shibby oder? Wir haben uns schon einmal gesehen."

Die Elfe nickte und war sichtlich beeindruckt, nicht nur eine kurze Unterhaltung wert zu sein, sondern dass man sich auch an ihren Namen erinnerte. „Shibby ist ganz gerührt, Miss Granger. Wie darf Shibby Ihnen behilflich sein?" Der Wortlaut des letzten Satzes klang dem sehr ähnlich, den Wobbel sonst immer benutzte.

„Ich hätte gern Tee." Schnell verbesserte Hermine: „Nein, lieber Kaffee! Schwarz und stark und dazu irgendwas zum Knabbern."

„Darf Shibby Kekse bringen?"

„Ja, Kekse klingen gut."

Die Elfe wandte sich an das Gemälde. „Darf Shibby Mr. Callidita etwas bringen?"

„Woher kennst du seinen Namen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Jeder Elf kennt die Gemälde, Miss Granger." Sie blickte erneut zu Callidita. „Shibby bringt Tee?"

Callidita lächelte einseitig. „Wie gern ich würd'", schwärmte er in Erinnerungen an eine heiße Tasse Tee. „Wär' es doch mm-möglich, würde ich Sie bittlich um einen schwarzen Tee angehen."

Shibby schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und direkt neben Calliditas Sessel erschien wie von Geisterhand gemalt ein kleines Beistelltischlein, in schönsten Farben gemalt. Darauf befand sich ein Tablett, auf dem eine kunstvoll verzierte Porzellantasse mit dampfenden Tee zu finden war. Gleich daneben präsentierte sich ein kleiner Teller mit Gebäck.

„Das ist…" Callidita war sprachlos.

„Unglaublich", murmelte Hermine, die noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, wie ein Hauself ein Gemälde bewirtet hatte. Noch immer so verwundert darüber bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass Shibby für einen Moment verschwunden war, doch der kräftige Geruch Kaffee ließ sie aufblicken.

„Vielen Dank, Shibby."

Die Hauselfe hatte sich freundlich verabschiedet. Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Callidita einen Schluck von seinem Tee und Hermine einen von ihrem Kaffee – beide stöhnten wonnig.

„Ich sollte den anderen Gemälden lieber nicht verbothschaften, dass dies möglich sey. Die Elfen hätten sonst wohl alle Hände voll zu tun." Callidita in seinem mit warmen Farben gemalten Gemälde schloss die Augen und gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck.

In der Zwischenzeit saß Severus in den Kerkern wütend auf seinem Sofa und ging einige Pergamente durch. Immer wieder war er auf das gleiche Ergebnis gekommen und das hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Die Tasse Kaffee, die er sich vorhin von einer Elfe hatte bringen lassen, flog in hohem Bogen durch sein Wohnzimmer und zersplitterte an der steinernen Wand. Der Hund, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa döste, schreckte auf und begann zu bellen, weswegen Severus mit einem Zauberspruch die Tasse reparierte und den Hund mit sanften Worten milde zu stimmen hoffte. Harry machte noch einmal „Wuff", bevor er sich dreimal im Kreis drehte, um es sich erneut auf dem weichen Polster gemütlich zu machen.

„Du hast mich gut erzogen", sagte Severus mit kühler Stimme, obwohl er sich damit selbst hatte aufheitern wollen. Harrys Schwanz begann so stark zu wedelt, dass er im Takt an die Rückenlehne schlug und ein dumpfes Klopfgeräusch zu hören war, das nach und nach ruhiger wurde, weil Harry die Augen schloss und sich vom Halbschlaf übermannen ließ.

„Vielleicht wäre ein wenig Entspannung momentan genau das Richtige für mich?" Die Arbeit ließ Severus unbeachtet auf seinem Tisch zurück. Er hatte Appetit bekommen, wollte die Hauselfe jedoch nicht ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht stören. „Ich hatte doch irgendwo..."

An einem Schrank angelangt öffnete er eine der unteren Türen. Hinter der Kiste von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, die er herausnehmen musste, fand er den Schokofrosch, den Hermine ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Der Hauch eines Lächelns schlich über seine Lippen. Allein durch den Gedanken an diesen unerwartet angenehmen Abend schien seine Wut über den nicht auffindbaren Fehler in seinen Berechnungen zu verfliegen. Noch in der Hocke öffnete er die Packung. Er griff nach dem kakaohaltigen Frosch, der sich mit einem Sprung in die Freiheit retten wollte, aber von Severus' leicht gelblich verfärbten Fingern gepackt wurde. Der Frosch quakte resignierend, bevor er sich seinem Schicksal ergab. In der leeren Schachtel hörte Severus es klappern, weswegen er die Packung umdrehte. Etwas fiel hinaus und landete auf dem Boden. Die nun wirklich leere Packung warf er in den Papierkorb neben dem Schrank, bevor er den flachen Gegenstand aufhob und umdrehte. Es war die Schokofroschkarte mit der Nummer 18. Das Bild einer warm lächelnden Hermine verstärkte die Erinnerung an den netten Abend, doch auch andere Situationen schossen ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Severus seufzte und legte die Karte oben auf den Schrank, aber bevor er die Tür wieder schließen konnte, musste er den Tagtraumzauber von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in die Hand nehmen, um ihn wieder hineinzustellen. Als ihn die bunte Schrift auf der Packung neugierig machte, hielt er inne. Er täuschte sich selbst Desinteresse vor, während er die Informationen auf der viereckigen Verpackung las.

„Überraschungstraum", murmelte Severus. Wenigstens hatte Hermine kein bestimmtes Thema gewählt, sondern es dem Zufall überlassen. Damit hatte sie ihm ein wenig die Angst genommen, sich mit diesem Tagtraumzauber zu beschäftigen, auch wenn er nur die Anleitung auf der Verpackung las, die er mit hinüber zur Couch mitgenommen hatte. Direkt neben einem scharchenden Harry hatte Severus sich wieder gesetzt. Sein Blick schweifte über die gedruckte Anleitung.

„Danke, dass Sie sich für den patentierten Tagtraumzauber entschieden haben. Der befristete Gedächtniszauber wird Sie in einen realitätsnahen Tagtraum entführen, welcher sich Ihren individuellen Vorgaben anpasst. Bei diesem Produkt handelt es sich um einen Überraschungstraum: einem von bisher 142 verschiedenen Traum-Themen. Mit Leichtigkeit können Sie Ihren persönlichen Tagtraum mit dem auf dem Deckel genannten Zauberspruch aktivieren."

Etwas weiter darunter, viel kleiner gedruckt, stand „Nebenwirkungen: abwesender Blick, kurzfristige Beeinträchtigung der Wahrnehmung".

Wieder viel größer, so dass man das Kleingedruckte leicht hätte übersehen können, stand geschrieben „Lehnen Sie sich zurück und tauchen Sie ein in die Tiefen der Welt Ihrer eigenen Fantasie. Lassen Sie Ihrem Wunschdenken für eine halbe Stunden freien Lauf.".

'Fantasie', wiederholte Severus in Gedanken, schnaufte dabei verachtend. Er ging nicht davon aus, so etwas wie eine kreative Vorstellungsgabe zu besitzen. Der Tagtraum würde sicherlich eine Enttäuschung werden, nichtsdestotrotz las er interessiert den Spruch auf dem Deckel, mit dem sich der patentierte Zauber der Weasleys aktivieren ließ.

Die Box stellte Severus auf den Couchtisch, bevor er sich die Schuhe auszog und sich auch von seinem Gehrock und der schwarzen Weste darunter trennte. Dank des Kaminfeuers war es angenehm war. Früher hatte Severus selten geheizt, doch den Hund konnte er nicht so einer bitteren Kälte aussetzen.

Severus seufzte und nahm erneut die Box mit dem Tagtraumzauber in die Hand. Seine Neugierde war groß. Aus der Innentasche seines auf der Seitenlehne liegenden Gehrocks zog er den neuen Zauberstab aus Weiß-Birke, lehnte sich zurück und tippte die Schachtel an, während er zeitgleich den Zauberspruch sagte.

Die Box öffnete sich und mit einem theatralischen Glitzern und Funkeln quoll eine beigefarbene Wolke hervor, die sich um seinen Kopf legte und Severus' Gedanken einnebelte.

Ohne Übergang fand er sich auf einem der Schulhöfe Hogwarts' wieder und Severus glaubte für einen Moment, er wäre womöglich während des Tagtraumzaubers unbewusst umhergelaufen, doch dann fielen ihm Unstimmigkeiten auf, denn es war hell und warm. Sein Sichtfeld war anders, so als wäre er in die Knie gegangen. Er betrachtete verwundert seine eigene kleine Hand, deren Finger durch die jahrelange Arbeit mit Tränken und Zutaten noch keinen gelblichen Farbton auf der Leistenhaut aufwiesen. Seine Fingernägel waren ordentlich gefeilt und nicht ein bisschen schmutzig. Ein Gewicht machte ihn auf seine andere Hand aufmerksam und er ahnte mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Herzen, was der Traum ihm zeigen würde; darüber war er keinesfalls erfreut. Ein Sack voller Murmeln wurde von seiner Kinderhand umfasst. Jeden Moment, das sah Severus voraus, würde Lily zu ihm stoßen. Sie würden eine halbe Stunde lang zusammen spielen, sich unterhalten und Scherze machen und wenn er aufwachte, würde er ihrer Gesellschaft nachtrauern, würde sein Leben verfluchen und das Leben danach ersehnen.

„Severus", rief eine helle, weibliche Stimme, doch es war nicht Lilys. Ein junges Mädchen, eine Zweitklässlerin, rannte freudestrahlend auf ihn zu, derweil wippten ihre buschigen Haare auf und ab wie die Mähne eines galoppierenden Pferdes. Er kannte sie.

„Hermine?" Severus war fassungslos, aber vor allem war er überrascht.

Sie war bei ihm angekommen, schmiss unachtsam ihre große Tasche auf den Boden und sagte mit einem breiten Lächeln: „Du bist ja schon so früh da."

„Ich..."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie war – wie er – zwölf Jahre alt. 'Dreizehn', verbesserte er in Gedanken, denn ihr Geburtstag war im September, gleich im ersten Monat des neuen Schuljahres. Sie würde in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag haben, dachte er, denn die Schule hatte erst vor wenigen Tagen wieder begonnen.

Sie kramte einen Sack mit Murmeln aus ihrer Tasche.

„Warten wir noch einen Moment." Bevor er fragen konnte, warum sie warten sollten – im Hinterkopf wusste er, dass er nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit haben würde – fragte sie: „Wie waren deine Ferien?"

Erinnerungsfetzen an die Gespräche mit Lily schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Ihr hatte er immer alles erzählen können.

„Gab es wieder Stress?" Die kleine Hermine schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln und einen mitfühlenden Blick.

„Es gab Streit, ja." Er verfluchte, dass seine Stimme so holprig geklungen hatten, doch die Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufblicken und erzählen: „Wir sind umgezogen."

„Was, schon wieder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, Severus." Die Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte einmal zu. „Was ist denn nur passiert?"

„In der magischen Welt hat mein Vater keine Arbeit gefunden und er hat meiner Mutter die Schuld gegeben. Er wollte zurück, aber sie wollte nicht."

„Weil sie hier Arbeit hat", warf Hermine korrekt ein, so dass er nickte.

„Sie hat nachgegeben."

Er erinnerte sich an den heftigen Streit, bei welchem sich die beiden angeschrien hatten. Severus wollte in diesem Moment nichts anderes als weg von Zuhause, doch es gab keinen Ort, an dem er sich hätte verkriechen können. Auf den Boden gekauert hatte er der Auseinandersetzung seiner Eltern gelauscht, hatte dabei nicht nur das Gefühl, sondern wusste, dass er das schon einmal erlebt hatte. Sie stritten oft. Severus hatte gehört, wie sein Vater die Schuld an seiner Arbeitslosigkeit der Mutter in die Schuhe schob.

„Wir sind zurück in die Muggelwelt gezogen und er..." Severus hatte innegehalten, doch Hermine konnte er offenbar nichts vormachen.

„Er hat dort auch noch keinen Job bekommen." Sie erwähnte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihre Anstellung aufgegeben haben musste. Wütend stellte sie klar: „Wenn er nicht aufhört zu trinken, dann wird ihn auch in den nächsten Jahren niemand einstellen! Daran ist doch nicht deine Mutter schuld!" Er blickte beschämt zu Boden, weswegen sie ruhig hinzufügte: „Und du auch nicht, Severus."

„Und wenn er wegen mir angefangen hat?" Die Selbstzweifel, die ihn damals schon belastet hatten, waren mit einem Male wieder da und er hasste dieses Gefühl, von sich selbst so wenig zu halten.

„Hermine, Severus!" Die beiden Gerufenen blickten auf und sahen zwei Jungen, die sich ihnen näherten. Beide hatten ebenfalls einen Sack in der Hand, in der sich sehr wahrscheinlich Murmeln befanden. Severus traute seinen Augen kaum. Der eine mit den zerstrubbelten Haaren und der Brille war nicht James, sondern ein sehr junger Harry und an seiner Seite, in eine noch gut erhaltene Schuluniform gekleidet und ebenfalls im zarten Alter von zwölf Jahren, trottete ein milde lächelnder und etwas kränklich aussehender Remus nebenher.

„Hallo Severus", grüßte Harry, der so sehr grinste, dass ihm durch die Muskelbewegung im Gesicht die runde Brille von der Nase rutschte. „Wo warst du eigentlich im Zug? Du hättest in unserem Abteil sitzen können." Nur ganz kurz wurde sich Severus darüber klar, dass er in einem realitätsnahem Tagtraumzauber verweilte, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte er schnell.

„Lucius und seine Freunde wollten, dass ich bei ihnen sitze."

Remus verzog das Gesicht, äußerte sich aber selbst bei diesen unangenehmen Personen nicht negativ, sondern sagte stattdessen kurz und knapp: „Schade."

Harry hockte sich bereits neben Hermine auf den Boden und nahm einen Stock, um im Sand das Spielfeld zu zeichnen, während Hermine in ihrem Murmelsack wühlte. Severus überraschte sich selbst, als er plötzlich vorschlug: „Lasst uns was anderes machen!"

Spontanität war keine Eigenschaft, die man mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, weswegen Harry und Remus sichtlich erstaunt, aber auch erfreut waren. Hermine hingegen schien sich riesig zu freuen und stimmte mit vor Vorfreude glitzernden Augen zu.

„Hast du einen Vorschlag?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Beutel wieder verstaute.

„Wir..." Ihm fiel auf die Schnelle gar nichts ein. Von Impulsen hatte er sich nie lenken lassen. Der ältere Severus, der noch immer, wenn auch beschränkt, den Traum lenken konnte, versuchte sich an all das zu erinnern, was er früher mit Lily unternommen hatte, doch da war nicht viel gewesen. Immer waren Black und Potter gekommen, um ihn zu piesacken. Eine andere Strategie musste her, also überlegte er, was Hermine und Harry mit ihrem rothaarigen Freund damals immer unternommen hatten. Durch seine Kollegen war er über einige Abenteuer des Trios informiert gewesen, von anderen wusste er von vom Direktor persönlich.

„Wir könnten zu Hagrid gehen und schauen, ob er wieder ein neues Monster angeschleppt hat", schlug Harry vor und Hermine begann daraufhin zu lachen.

„Nein", nörgelte Remus. „Ich mag die Tiere nicht. Er hatte mal welche, die explodiert sind, wenn man sie falsch gefüttert hat."

Hermine blickte fragend in die Runde. „Was dann? Wir könnten vielleicht in die Bibliothek gehen..."

„Nein, nein, nein." Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das klingt jetzt schon langweilig."

Schlagartig fiel Severus etwas ein. „Wir könnten zum See gehen und dort Verstecken spielen."

„Ja!", stimmte Hermine begeistert zu und auch Remus nickte zuversichtlich.

Von den anderen überstimmt ging Harry vor. „Okay, gehen wir." Nachdem er einige Schritte gegangen war, rief er den anderen zu: „Wer als Erster an der Eiche angekommen ist, hat gewonnen!"

Schon rannte er mit großem Vorsprung los und die anderen drei sprinteten hinterher.

Rennen konnte – und das hätte Severus nie gedacht – wirklich Spaß machen, denn er rannte diesmal nicht um sein Leben, flüchtete nicht vor grimmigen Auroren oder Voldemorts Schergen, sondern nur um der Freude Willen. Der kleine Wettkampf ließ sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlagen. Harry war ganz vorn, gefolgt von Hermine. Mit Remus lief Severus auf gleicher Höhe, doch er strengte sich an und ließ ihn nach ein paar großen Schritten hinter sich, um sich nun an ihre Fersen zu heften. Hermine schaute ab und an über ihre Schulter und bemerkte, dass er immer näher kam. Sie lachte fröhlich, gab aber nicht auf, obwohl Severus sie jeden Moment überholen müsste. Auch Harry war nicht mehr weit. Ihn könnte er ebenfalls einholen, dann würde er gewinnen, dachte Severus, weswegen er seine ganze Kraft mobilisierte, um nun auch Hermine davonzurennen. Jeden Moment hätte er Harry überholt, da blickte er hinter sich und sah Hermine fallen. Nur kurz war der Drang da gewesen, an Harry vorbeizulaufen und zu gewinnen, denn das Ziel war nahe – die große Eiche am See lag nur noch wenige Meter vor ihnen.

Abrupt hielt Severus an und blickte Harry ein paar Sekunden neidisch nach, bevor er zurück zu Hermine lief, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Der Sieg in ihrem kindlichen Spiel war ihm nicht mehr wichtig gewesen.

„Danke Severus." Sie strich sich mit den Handflächen den Schmutz vom Rock und schaute dabei nach vorn zu Harry, der gerade beide Hände an den Baumstamm schlug und „Erster!" rief. „Schade, jetzt hast du nicht gewonnen." Sie zog einen Schmollmund, der ihn einen Moment in seinen Bann schlug.

Severus fühlte sich trotzdem als Gewinner. „Ich spare mir meine Kraft fürs Versteckspiel."

Man hörte jemanden keuchen, weswegen sich Hermine und Severus umdrehten. Remus sah gar nicht gut aus. Er hatte eine Hand auf die Rippen gelegt und atmete heftig. Für den schmächtigen Jungen war es sehr anstrengend gewesen, mit seinen Freunden mitzuhalten.

„Seitenstechen?", fragte Hermine und legte Remus, der in diesem Alter ein wenig kleiner war als sie, einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Geht schon." Langsam normalisierte sich Remus' Atmung.

Mit einem Ast in der Hand, den er übers Gras streifen ließ, kam Harry auf die drei zugeschlendert. Den Ast warf er auf den Boden, als er Remus ermutigend auf die Schulter schlug. Dann sah er alle drei einmal an.

„Es macht keinen Spaß zu gewinnen, wenn man der Einzige ist, der mitmacht", beklagte sich Harry bei seinen Freunden.

„Hast Recht, Harry." Hermine grinste breit und tippte ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen an. „Bist!"

Gleich danach rannte sie weg. Nicht sofort hatte Harry die Situation begriffen, doch als er wusste, dass sie gerade damit begonnen hatten, Fangen zu spielen, da stieß er Severus an, sagte ebenfalls „Bist!" und suchte das Weite. Nun standen noch Remus und Severus verdutzt nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie Harry und Hermine einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und dem Fänger gebracht hatten. Scheu schaute Remus zu dem dunkel gekleideten Jungen, doch bevor der ihn berühren konnte, lächelte er verschmitzt, bevor er wie von der Tarantel gestochen davonrannte – Severus hinterher.

Beinahe hatte Severus vergessen, dass das Spiel mit seinen Freunden nicht echt war, so wirklich fühlte sich der Tagtraum an. Er konnte das Gras riechen und die vom nächtlichen Regen noch feuchte Erde. Severus spürte den Wind auf seiner Haut und auch Hermine, als er sie zaghaft am Oberarm berührte und sie zur Fängerin machte.

Der Severus, der momentan mit einem entrückten Blick in seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa saß, wünschte sich einen Moment herbei, den er damals sehr oft als Tagtraum durchgespielt hatte und von dem er bis heute bedauerte, dass er niemals wahr geworden war.

Kaum hatte er daran gedacht, fand er sich auch schon in seinem Zimmer in Spinners End wieder. Vom Gefühl her wusste Severus, dass er nun siebzehn Jahre alt sein musste. Es waren Ferien. Er begutachtete kritisch sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Selbst für ihn war es ungewohnt, sich mit einem weißen Hemd zu sehen, vor allem ohne die vertrauten, fettigen Haare, doch heute hatte er keinen Schutzbalsam verwendet. Heute würde er nicht mit seiner Mutter zusammen im Keller einen Trank brauen. Heute würde er...

Jemand klopfte an die Vordertür, weswegen Severus' Herz in die Hose rutschte, doch in gleichem Maße konnte er diesen Augenblick gar nicht abwarten. Flugs öffnete er die Tür seines Zimmers, um nach unten zu laufen. Seine Mutter war bereits an der Vordertür angekommen, hatte sie jedoch noch nicht geöffnet. Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an.

„Dein erster Gast", sagte sie leise. Die Wärme in ihren Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie sich für ihn freute, denn es kam nicht oft vor – war noch nie vorgekommen – dass er Besuch empfing. Seine Mutter lächelte und trat zur Seite; offenbarte ihm die dicke, hölzerne Tür, die auf seltsame Weise einschüchternd wirkte.

Sich einen Ruck gebend öffnete Severus, doch entgegen seiner damaligen Wunschvorstellung war es nicht Lily gewesen, die ihn grüßte.

„Hallo Hermine, komm doch rein." Die Worte waren fast unhörbar leise über seine Lippen gekommen, doch sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und folgte seiner Aufforderung.

„Harry und Remus kommen ein wenig später", sagte sie ungewohnt schüchtern, denn sie hatte seine Mutter erblickt.

Nachdem Severus die Tür geschlossen hatte, machte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick eine peinliche Stille breit, die er durchbrechen wollte, weswegen er vorstellte: „Hermine, das ist meine Mutter."

Hermine trat einen Schritt an sie heran, begrüßte sie per Handschlag und mit den Worten: „Freut mich sehr, Mrs. Snape, Sie einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Es kommt mir so vor, als wären wir schon schon seit Jahren miteinander vertraut."

Eileen schüttelte Hermines Hand. „Das geht mir ganz genauso. Severus hat viel von Ihnen und den beiden anderen erzählt."

Normalerweise war Hermine eine offenherzige Person, doch heute war sie anders. Ihre an den Tag gelegte Unsicherheit ließ die seine schwinden, wofür er dankbar war. Während seine Mutter das Essen weiter zubereitete, zeigte er Hermine das Haus, das in seiner Vorstellung sehr viel hübscher anzusehen war als die schäbige Behausung es in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt setzte sie sich auf sein Bett und ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

„Warum kommen Harry und Remus später?", fragte Severus.

„Harry hat kurzfristig einen Termin für ein Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium bekommen. Er will doch nach der Schule Auror werden." Sie blickte zu einem voll gestopften Bücherregal hinüber, das aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien, was nicht Severus' lebhafter Fantasie zuzuschreiben war. „Und Remus kommt heute schwer in die Gänge. Gestern war doch Vollmond..." Severus war seit Jahren eingeweiht. „Er hat lange geschlafen und kommt nachher zusammen mit Harry."

Severus setzte sich in manierlichem Abstand neben Hermine aufs Bett. „Was willst du später werden?" Das Jahr würden sie noch zusammen in Hogwarts verbringen, bevor jeder seiner Wege gehen würde.

„Ich würde gern meinen Meister in Zaubertränken machen", antwortete sie strahlend. „Und du?"

„Dito!"

Sie nickte. „Ja, das dachte ich mir." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg. „Ob es wohl einen Meister gibt, der gleichzeitig zwei Schüler aufnehmen würde?" Hoffnungsvoll fügte sie hinzu: „Dann würden wir noch drei Jahre zusammen sein."

Ihr Vorschlag und das, was er heraushören konnte, ließ ihn selig lächeln. „Wir können uns doch auch so sehen."

„Ja, können wir", stimmte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen zu, weswegen er sich in einer ganz bestimmten Sache bestärkt fühlte, die er damals in der Schule nie zu fragen gewagt hatte.

„Hermine?" Als sie ihn anblickte, schluckte er einmal kräftig und er war froh, dass seine Stimme ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatte: „Möchtest du mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen?"

Severus bemerkte, wie die Umgebung seines Wohnzimmers in den Kerkern Hogwarts' langsam wieder deutlicher für ihn wurde. Der Tagtraumzauber ließ nach, doch ihre Antwort konnte er noch hören.

„Ja, das möchte ich sehr gern."


	168. Dosis sola venenum facit

Hallo **Schwertlilie**,

erst einmal vielen Dank für die Weihnachtsgrüße und auch für deine Review zu der neuen Kurzgeschichte! :D Zu der schreib ich gleich noch was.

Es ist schön zu wissen, dass das letzte Kapitel nicht kitschig geworden ist. Der Tagtraum kam gerade richtig, um Severus' Gefühlswelt deutlich darzustellen, ohne in den Schmalztopf zu greifen. Dein Lob bezüglich meiner Wortwahl schätze ich wirklich sehr. Das ware eine Stelle, bei der ich mir besonders viel Gedanken gemacht habe, die richtigen zu benutzen.

Lucius wird der arrogante Schnösel bleiben und das kann er ruhig auch. Hauptsache er kommt damit klar, dass seine Umwelt solche Typen wie ihn weniger ausstehen kann. Freut mich, dass dir die Stelle gefallen hat, als er beginnt, den "Mistkerl" zu mögen. :)

Wie es mit Pansy weitergeht? Das wird man hier erfahren. Manchmal haben mir Leser schon geschrieben, dass sie denken, für einen bestimmten Handlungsstrang wäre es mal wieder an der Zeit. Sehr häufig wird genau dieser Handlungsstrang im darauf folgenden Kapitel wieder behandelt. Ich achte darauf, dass bestimmte Fäden sich nicht verlieren ;) Ich würde fast wetten, dass der nächste Plot, von dem du wieder mal etwas hören möchtest, auch im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel vorkommt.

**An alle**: Als Dankeschön habe ich für alle Leser einen Oneshot geschrieben. "Mehr Farbe ins Leben" findet ihr, wenn ihr auf Johns Profilnamen klickt. Einen Link gibt's nicht, weil ffnet die immer zerschreddert.

Lieben Gruß und jetzt schon einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht euch

Muggelchen

* * *

Nach dem erlebten Tagtraumzauber befand sich Severus nun nicht mehr in seinem Jugendzimmer. Er saß auch nicht mehr auf seinem Bett neben Hermine, sondern stattdessen neben seinem Hund, der sich in der halben Stunde so breit gemacht hatte, dass eine Hinterpfote auf Severus' Oberschenkeln lag. Harry schnarchte. Severus hingegen seufzte. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr leugnen, dass Hermine vollends die Rolle von Lily eingenommen hatte. Das hatte er Harry gegenüber sogar schon einmal zugegeben, doch Lily war für ihn weit mehr gewesen als nur eine Freundin. Er bezweifelte, dass seine hoffentlich kurzzeitige Verwirrung Perspektiven hätte.

'Verdammt', dachte er, doch trotzdem ließ er sich von seinem eigenen Tagtraum erweichen.

Eines Tages seiner Mutter die Freundin vorzustellen war ein großer Wunsch von ihm gewesen. Sein Vater war zum Glück nicht in der halben Stunde vorgekommen. Früher hatte er sich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, mit welchen Erklärungen er den Zustand seines Vaters verharmlosen könnte, wenn der wieder einmal im Delirium auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Solche möglichen Peinlichkeiten hatten ihn immer davon abgehalten, jemanden zu sich einzuladen, auch wenn er hätte sicher sein können, dass die Herzlichkeit seine Mutter einiges beim Gast wieder wett gemacht hätte. Seine Mutter hatte er über alles geliebt, doch seinen Vater machte er für unzählige Miseren und familiäre Probleme verantwortlich. Als er seine Eltern in Gedanken gegenüberstellte, erschrak er, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er, obwohl er seine Mutter vergötterte, im Wesen so viel mehr dem grantigen Vater glich.

Gegen Remus' Freundlichkeit konnte er sich in der Realität schon nicht wehren, im Tagtraum hatte er es gar nicht erst versucht. Remus war immer ein unscheinbarer und ruhiger Junge gewesen, der einmal im Monat besonders kränklich ausgesehen hatte, das wusste Severus noch aus Kindertagen. Er hatte seiner Meinung nach nur mit den falschen Leuten Umgang. Genau wie er selbst, dachte Severus wehmütig. Albus hatte ihm einmal vorgeworfen, den einzig wahren Freund gegen eine Handvoll Heuchler eingetauscht zu haben.

Harry war nach Albus der Erste gewesen, der in der neuen und daher ungewohnten Zeit des Friedens den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht hatte und mit seinem Vorhaben nicht locker ließ. Severus hatte gar keine Chance gehabt, gegen Harrys dezent hartnäckige Kontaktfreudigkeit Widerstand zu leisten und als er Harry auch noch einen Kollegen nennen musste, blieb Severus nichts anderes übrig, als die Segel zu streichen. Er konnte sich noch gut an Harrys Forderung erinnern, die er als Bezahlung genannt hatte, weil er mit dem Hund spazieren ging. Sein ehemaliger Plagegeist hatte lediglich verlangt, dass er versuchen sollte, nett zu sein.

Damals hatte Severus fast zehn Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich psychisch auf Harrys Einschulung in Hogwarts vorzubereiten und dennoch traf es ihn wie der Schlag, als er zum ersten Mal mit eigenen Augen sehen musste, dass Harry so sehr seinem Vater glich, doch die Augen waren ganz die von Lily. Es quälte ihn ganze sechs Jahre, tagein, tagaus in diesem Jungen die ewige Vereinigung von James und Lily vor Augen zu haben, immerfort das fühlen zu müssen, was er einst ein für alle Mal aus seinem Gemüt hatte verbannen wollen. Selbst die zerrissene Psyche konnte reichlich Seelenschmerz erleiden und deswegen hasste Severus Harry, denn der war mit den Erinnerungen, die er in ihm weckte, die Ursache dieser Qual. Mit dem täglichen Andenken an seine vergangene Blume gab es keine Aussicht zu vergessen, dabei hätte er so viel gegeben, um nur einen winzigen Schluck aus dem Lethe trinken zu dürfen.

Im Tagtraum war jedoch nicht einmal Lilys Name gefallen und Harrys Anblick hatte ihm keinen Stich im Herzen versetzt. Der Junge war sein Freund gewesen; alle drei hatten sich um Freundschaft bemüht. Seit Lily hatte er das nur in Albus gefunden.

Severus beugte sich nach vorn, um die leere Schachtel des Tagtraums in die Hand zu nehmen. Der Hund ließ sich von der Bewegung nicht stören, auch nicht davon, dass Severus dessen Hinterpfote umfasste und geistesabwesend eine Zehe mit seinem Daumen streichelte. Sich die Packung vor Augen haltend las Severus unter dem Logo „Überraschungstraum" den erst jetzt sichtbaren Satz „Diese Überraschung beinhaltete den 'Kindheitstraum'. Weil uns die Qualität unserer Produkte am Herzen liegt bitten wir Sie, die Fragen im Deckel dieser Box zu beantworten." Severus klappte mit dem Zeigefinger den Deckel hoch, um die Schrift lesen zu können. „Bitte kreuzen Sie an, ob Sie mit folgenden Aspekten 'voll und ganz zufrieden', 'nur zufrieden' oder von ihnen 'enttäuscht' waren." Gleich darunter befanden sich die Fragen „Bedienung der Box", „Design", „Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis", „Realitätsnähe" und noch einige andere, die Severus weder zu lesen noch zu beantworten bereit war.

Einen Stock tiefer kam Harry gerade schlaftrunken von der Toilette und steuerte das Bett an, um noch drei Stunden Schlaf zu finden, als er es aus der Wiege quengeln hörte.

„Dabei war ich extra so leise", sagte er zu sich selbst, als er in die Wiege schaute. Nicholas war hellwach, fokussierte ihn mit den großen blauen Augen und lächelte, was Harry unbewusst erwiderte. Vorsichtig nahm er den Jungen auf den Arm. Der kleine Kopf mit dem schwarzen Flaum kitzelte ihn an der Wange. Harry würde beschwören, dass es nichts Weicheres gab als die Haut eines Babys. Mit der Decke aus der Wiege umwickelte Harry den Kleinen, bevor er ins dunkle Wohnzimmer ging. Das Rascheln von Federn war zu hören. Nur Hedwig konnte man sehen, weil das Mondlicht auf ihr weißes Gefieder fiel. Fawkes hingegen war ein sich bewegender Schatten im Zimmer. Das Babys im Arm wiegend ging er hinüber zum Fenster, um ein wenig hinauszusehen. Die vereinzelten Wolken zogen schnell über den Himmel, als hätten sie es eilig. Die Äste der blätterlosen Bäume wiegten sich im Wind. Er musste unweigerlich daran denken, wie oft er nachts im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors am Fenster gesessen hatten, nur weil ein schrecklicher Traum ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen oder weil Voldemort ihm widerliche Visionen per Legilimentik gezeigt hatte. Heutzutage wachte Harry entweder auf, wenn seine Blase sich des vielen Kürbissafts entledigen wollte oder weil Nicholas dies bereits hinter sich hatte und daraufhin lauthals eine neue Windeln einforderte.

In Malfoy Manor war Draco gerade dabei, Charles trockenzulegen. Fast jeden Tag, wenn seine schulischen Pflichten es zuließen, kam er nach dem Unterricht nachhause, nur dann nicht, wenn er Nachhilfe gab oder er anderweitig eingebunden war. Susan hatte sich nie beschwert, mehrmals in der Nacht aufzustehen, um das Baby zu versorgen. Diesmal war Draco durch Zufall wachgeworden und als er nach dem Rechten sah, da begann das Baby in seinem Bettchen zu wimmern. Die Windel war schnell und dank des von seiner Mutter erlernten Zauberspruchs gewechselt, so dass Draco ihn eine Weile auf seinem Arm hielt und ihn sanft schaukelte. Im Nu war der Junge wieder eingeschlafen, doch Draco legte ihn nicht zurück ins Kinderbett. Von dem Gefühl des leichten Gewichts auf seinen Armen und der Wärme, die von dem Baby ausstrahlte, konnte er sich schwer trennen. Ein Blick zum Bett verriet ihm, dass Susan fest schlief. Sie atmete genauso leise wie Charles, dessen Wange an Dracos Schlüsselbein ruhte.

Von der Prophezeiung hatte er natürlich Susan erzählt. Gestern Abend erst erklärte sie ihm – sie hatte sich zuvor schlaumachen müssen –, dass er und Ginny ab dem Tag der Prophezeiung insgesamt vier Wochen Zeit hätten, sie beim Ministerium zu melden. Man würde die Zeugen einladen und auch den Seher. Die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung würde man den Zeugen entnehmen, um sie sich im ministeriumseigenen Denkarium zu betrachten und erst dann würde man sich entscheiden, welche von ihnen am deutlichsten war, welche also gelagert werden würde.

„Die Typen von der Mysteriumsabteilung", hatte Susan ihm vor einigen Stunden gesagt, „sind ein wenig seltsam, aber lass dich davon nicht abschrecken."

„Seltsam?"

„Ja, seltsam."

Die Bezeichnung sagte nicht gerade viel aus, weswegen Draco wissen wollte: „Seltsam wie Luna?"

Daraufhin hatte er einen skeptischen Blick geerntet, bevor Susan ihn mit einem leichten Vorwurf korrigierte: „Luna ist doch nicht seltsam."

Während er Charles wiegte, erinnerte er sich an den Rest des Gesprächs vom letzten Abend.

„Die Mitarbeiter, die die Prophezeiungen katalogisieren, deuten und verwalten, haben alle ein 'Ohnegleichen' in Wahrsagen gehabt", hatte Susan erklärt.

„Dann sind sie alle wie Trelawney?"

Susans Lippen waren von einem breiten Grinsen eingenommen. „Ich würde sagen, sie sind viel seltsamer!"

„Geht denn das überhaupt?"

Draco schaute zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber. Dort lagen die Formulare, die er morgen mit in die Schule nehmen musste, damit auch Ginny eines ausfüllen konnte. Es würde eine Einladung zum Ministerium folgen, für die sie vom Unterricht befreit werden würden.

Das schlafende Baby legte Draco zurück in das Bettchen neben der elterlichen Schlafstatt, bevor er zurück unter die Bettdecke zu Susan kroch, sie von hinten umarmte und wieder einschlief.

Hermine hingegen war zu dieser Nachtstunde noch sehr munter. „Ich könnte Sie umarmen, Corvinus." Der Heiler im Gemälde hatte ihr vorhin die Anrede mit dem Vornamen angeboten. „Wenn Ihre Überlegungen richtig sind und das könnten Sie durchaus sein, dann wäre das Problem gelöst!"

Sie kramte einige Unterlagen zusammen, um sich auf den Weg zu Severus zu machen, der jetzt bestimmt noch nicht schlief, doch da klopfte es unerwartet. Bevor sie „Herein!" rufen konnte, wurde die Tür bereits stürmisch geöffnet. Der erste Blick auf ihren Tränkemeister verriet ihr, dass er sehr ungehalten zu sein schien. Warum das so war, rieb er ihr sofort unter die Nase. Er holte tief Luft und sprach angestrengt leise, so dass sein Flüsterton Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zischen einer gereizten Schlange hatte.

„Da will ich mir nur einen Traumlosen Schlaf aus meinem persönlichen Vorräten holen und was muss ich sehen?" Sie stutze und zuckte mit den Schultern, so dass er sie erleuchtete. „Es fehlen Basiliskenschuppen!" Der Vorwurf benötigte einen Augenblick, bis Hermine ihn verarbeitet hatte und sich der Anschuldigung stellen konnte.

„Die wieder einmal ich genommen haben soll oder was?", sprudelte es wütend aus ihr heraus. „Nein Severus, langsam reicht es. Immer wenn etwas fehlt, soll ich der Dieb sein."

„Mmmh", summte er, was in seiner jetzigen Verfassung sehr bedrohlich wirkte. „Das könnte eventuell daran liegen", seine Stimme wurde lauter, „dass Sie sich schon mehrmals aus meinen Vorräten bedient haben, als wäre es ein Zutatengeschäft." Corvinus zuckte in seinem Gemälde zusammen.

„Ein Geschäft wäre bestimmt besser sortiert", schoss sie zurück und sie bereute es, so schnippisch gewesen zu sein, denn damit brachte sie ihn nur noch mehr auf die Palme.

„Wer sonst sollte sich Basiliskenschuppen nehmen wollen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in diesem Schloss nur eine Handvoll Menschen gibt, die überhaupt wissen, um was es sich dabei handelt!"

„Harry war's", warf sie salopp ein.

„Ja sicher..." Er glaubte ihr nicht. „Was sollte er damit wollen? Seine Noten sprechen dagegen, sich mit solch ungewöhnlichen Komponenten freiwillig auseinandersetzen zu wollen. Aber vielleicht haben Sie ja Recht und er will er sich für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel ein paar Knieschützer daraus basteln?"

„Severus!" Sie seufzte und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Harry hat die Schuppen genommen, um mit den Wassermenschen einen Handel abzuschließen. Sie bekommen sie zurück! Er muss nur in die Kammer gehen. Alles, was da unten vergammelt, gehört Ihnen und es nimmt Ihnen auch keiner weg." Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, machte er ihr auf der Stelle klar.

Nicht wie sonst drohte er leise, sondern aus voller Kehle: „Was fällt Ihnen ein, sich über mich lustig zu machen?"

Durch den Schlafmangel war Severus äußerst affektgeladen. Sie versuchte ihn milde zu stimmen, obwohl sie ahnte, dass es dafür längst zu spät war.

„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Severus: Nehmen Sie Ihren Trank und gehen Sie schlafen. Wir reden morgen..."

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen!", fiel er ihr Gift und Galle spuckend ins Wort. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mit Dingen experimentieren, die selbst für mich Neuland sind. Ich will auf der Stelle die Schuppen zurück!"

„Dann wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als kopfüber in den See zu springen, weil die Wassermenschen sie haben!" Auch sie hielt mit ihrer Lautstärke nun nicht mehr zurück, Corvinus hingegen gab keinen Mucks von sich.

Severus' Blick fiel jetzt erst auf das Gemälde auf dem Sessel, dann auf die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch. Ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl, sie könnte mit dem porträtierten Heiler über ihn und sein Problem geredet haben.

„Was tun Sie da überhaupt?"

Jetzt war Hermine wirklich wütend. „Das Fragen Sie? Ich schlag mir hier die Nacht um die Ohren, weil Sie mich darum gebeten haben, Ihre Berechnungen durchzusehen oder haben Sie das etwa schon vergessen? Das wäre nämlich schade, denn wir..."

Ein Zimmer weiter wälzte sich Remus im Bett hin und her. Von den erst dumpfen, dann immer lauter werdenden Stimmen war er aufgewacht. Verstehen konnte er kein Wort, aber er hörte, dass eine angemessene Zimmerlautstärke mit Füßen getreten wurde. Eine Weile hatte er gehofft, es würde sich von allein geben, aber mittlerweile war diese Hoffnung dahin. Hermine und wer auch immer hatten sich „warm geredet", leisteten sich einen verbalen Schlagabtausch und das um...

Remus drehte sich und nahm die Uhr vom Nachttisch. Fünf Uhr morgens. Zum Aufstehen war ihm das zu früh, aber am Schlafen hinderte ihn die Streitigkeit im Nebenzimmer. Dösig überlegte Remus, ob er nebenan für Ruhe sorgen oder lieber versuchen sollte, die lauten Stimmen zu ignorieren.

Die Luft in Hermines Wohnzimmer war stetig dicker geworden. Sie hatte so schon den Kopf voll, aber sich jetzt auch noch mit einem aufgebrachten Severus befassen zu müssen, das war ihr zu viel.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier, Severus? Nur um mir zu sagen, dass man Sie bestohlen hat? Ich habe es doch erklärt!"

„Und ich glaube Ihnen nicht!" Severus hatte sich selbst belogen. Er glaubte ihr, aber er befürchtete, sie würde sich momentan mit dem „Ewigen See" befassen.

„Lassen Sie mich bitte weiterarbeiten", bat sie kraftlos.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Gemälde.

„Was sucht der hier?"

Hermine schaute zum Sessel hinüber. „Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Mr. Corvinus Callidita und wir sind zusammen die Berechnungen für das Gegengift durchgegangen."

„Sind Sie das?" Severus kniff arrogant die Augen zusammen, bevor er Corvinus anblickte. „Und zu welchem Ergebnis sind Sie gekommen?" Gerade mal ein Wort hatte Hermine herausbringen können, da unterbrach Severus sie. „Habe ich das Wort an Sie gerichtet?" Erneut den Herrn im Gemälde fixierend trat Severus einige Schritte an ihn heran. „Und? Was haben Sie erfahren?"

Corvinus schluckte aufgeregt. Seine Augen flackerten zwischen Hermine und dem Tränkemeister hin und her, bevor er sich zusammenriss und sagte: „Www-wir haben..." Severus Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und seinem Gesichtsausdruck war die Frage zu entnehmen, ob das ein Scherz sein sollte. Trotzdem ihn der Tränkemeister einschüchterte, erklärte Corvinus weiter. „Wir haben Ihre..." Eine Sprechblockade setzte ein. Corvinus' Lippen zuckten, seine Hände untermalten das nicht noch nicht gesagte Wort und Severus hatte im Gegenteil zu Hermine keine Geduld für so etwas.

Mit lapidarer Handbewegung winkte er Corvinus ab und richtete das Wort an Hermine: „Was soll der Unfug? Warum befassen Sie sich mit einem fehlerhaften Gemälde. Das würde ja Stunden dauern."

Dass er mit seinen Worten einen Fehler begangen hatte, wurde ihm zuerst bewusst, als Hermine schockiert ihre Augen aufriss. Kurz darauf konnte er ihre Enttäuschung erkennen, gefolgt von einem Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm vor Augen hielt, mit seinem Verhalten bei ihr soeben Abscheu hervorgerufen zu haben.

„Sein Sie nicht so, Severus." Ihre Augen funkelten böse und zu seinem Erstaunen bleckte sie die Zähne. „Man bekommt sonst Eindruck, dass Sie erst vor Kurzem beim Fleischer waren." Sie äffte seine Stimme nach: „Ein Pfund Freundlichkeit bitte, wenn möglich drehen Sie es kurz durch den Fleischwolf." Seine Augenlider verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, die jedem Erstklässler eine nasse Hose beschert hätte, doch sie ließ sich von seinem Gebaren nicht abschrecken. „Mr. Callidita ist mein Gast und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn auf diese Weise behandeln. Raus, gehen Sie!" Sie deutete demonstrativ auf die Tür, doch Severus bewegte sich nicht, so dass ihre nächsten Worte schon wesentlich energischer klangen: „Das ist mein Zimmer, ich sagte raus!" Um ihrer Aufforderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, warf sie mit einem der Kissen, die auf ihrer Couch lagen. Er fing es noch in der Luft und grinste fies.

„Wie goldig, jetzt werfen Sie mit Kissen." Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab, weswegen er das Kissen fallen ließ und beide Hände in beschwichtigender Geste hob. „Ich gehe, keine Sorge. Sie können weiterhin mit Ihrem Gemälde liebäugeln und mit so vielen Plüschkissen um sich werfen, wie Sie es möchten."

An der Tür angelangt erschrak Severus unmerklich, denn kaum hatte er seine Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, klopfte es. Da er sowieso gehen wollte, öffnete er einfach und blickte in das müde und ungewohnt grimmige Gesicht seines Kollegen für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, der sogleich das Wort an beide richtete.

Remus legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und sagte gezwungen freundlich: „Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass – egal was ihr hier treibt – es auch _leiser_ geht!" Severus wollte gerade das Wort ergreifen, da verbat Remus ihm mit einem Fingerzeig den Mund. „Um fünf Uhr in der Früh darf ich sicherlich Rücksicht von meinen Kollegen erwarten." Als Hermine bewusst wurde, dass sie mit ihrer Streitigkeit Remus geweckt hatten, hielt sie sich vor Scham eine Hand vor den Mund. Remus schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Wenn sich das nächste Mal so eine hitzige Diskussion entfachen sollte, dann wäre ich wirklich außerordentlich dankbar", Remus blickte einmal zu Hermine hinüber, weil er damit auch sie meinte, „wenn einer von euch prophylaktisch an einen Stillezauber denken könnte." Remus rang sich ein sein Lächeln ab, aber das wirkte so gekünstelt, dass sogar Severus klar wurde, eben über die Stränge geschlagen zu haben. „Danke", war das letzte Wort des neuen Lehrers, bevor der sich auf den Rückweg in sein Zimmer machte.

Severus warf Hermine einen Schulterblick zu, bevor auch er hinaustrat. Auf dem Gang erblickte er nochmals Remus, der gerade an seiner Tür stand.

„Verzeihen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten", sagte Severus so verbissen, als hätte jemand diese Worte mit einer Saftpresse aus ihm herausgequetscht. Remus nickte ihm einmal wohlwollend zu, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Stumm saß Hermine in ihrem Zimmer und verfluchte die vorangegangene Situation. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, warum Severus sie so angefahren hatte. Der Schlafmangel allein konnte nicht die Ursache sein, auch nicht die Tatsache, dass er erst jetzt die fehlenden Schuppen bemerkt hatte. Morgen würde sie dafür Harry eine Abreibung verpassen, denn der hatte versichert, neue Schuppen aus der Kammer zu besorgen.

„Ich werd' zu ihm gehen", sagte Hermine mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. Corvinus konnte ihre Motivation nicht verstehen, blickte sie daher irritiert an. „Sein Sie ihm bitte nicht böse. Sie können mir glauben, dass er anderen Menschen schon viel übler zugesetzt hat."

„Ihnen auch?", wollte er wissen.

„Ganz besonders mir, würde ich sagen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist. Er ist nicht immer so."

„Wenn Sie meinen, Hermine. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden." Corvinus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, doch als Hermine aufstand, da bat er: „Würden Sie mich in Sicherheit bringen?"

Sie stutzte. „Wovor?" Er deutete in eine Richtung und Hermine erkannte das Problem: Fellini. Er wetzte seine Krallen gerade an einem Sisal-Kratzbrett. „Ja, natürlich. Ich werde Sie an die Wand hängen."

Gesagt, getan. Corvinus fand sich über ihrem Kamin wieder und es schien, als hätte sein Gemälde schon immer dort gehangen.

In den Kerkern hatte Severus noch keinen Traumlosen Schlaf zu sich genommen. Er war wütend, aber die Ursache für seinen Zorn war ihm nicht ganz klar. Natürlich würde Hermine ihn nicht bestehlen. Nicht nachdem sie ihm all ihre Missetaten offen gelegt hatte. Sogar seinen Umhang hatte sie damals in Brand gesetzt, weil sie ihn für Harrys verrückt spielenden Besen beim Quidditch verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Severus schmunzelte. Solch ein Unterfangen hätte auch Lilys temperamentvollem Wesen entspringen können, besonders wenn er sich an das Ereignis mit den Knallfröschen in „Geschichte der Zauberei" erinnerte. Das war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass Professor Binns aus der Haut gefahren war – oder besser aus seinem Astralleib. Lily hatte zehn Punkte verloren, aber immerhin die Wette gewonnen, Professor Binns aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Seufzend knetete er die Ohren von Harry, der nur mit einem Auge wach war und seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schenkel gelegt hatte. Sein Blick verweilte auf der leeren Kiste des Tagtraums und er wägte ab, ob er sich später einmal über das umfassende Angebot – die anderen Traumthemen – der Weasley-Zwillinge informieren sollte, da klopfte es.

Die Tür öffnete sich ohne eine verbale Aufforderung seinerseits, und Hermine trat herein. Ein gutes Zeichen war, dass sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Ein weiteres gutes Zeichen war seiner Meinung nach ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Wut war nicht zu erkennen. Sie wirkte eher bekümmert, teilweise auch sehr abgeschlagen. Das letzte positive Anzeichen war, dass sie ihm in die Augen schaute, ihn nicht ignorierte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, auch wenn dort wenig Platz war, doch die andere Hälfte des Sofas hatte der Hund für sich beansprucht.

Mit ruhiger Stimme machte sie ihm klar: „Ich will nicht streiten, das habe ich schon einmal gesagt." Sie seufzte und er bekam deswegen ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. „Wenn Sie mich grundlos so zur Schnecke machen, dann lasse ich mir das nicht gefallen." Aufmerksam hörte er ihrer Ausführung zu. „Besonders schlimm fand ich, wie Sie mit Callidita umgesprungen sind. Das war mir unangenehm."

„Das ist nur ein Gemälde", rechtfertigte sich Severus. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob magische Gemälde Empfindungen haben können."

„Das frage ich mich manchmal auch bei Ihnen." Ihre Worte waren nicht als Beleidigung gemeint, was ihre verzweifelte Stimme untermauerte. Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn es die Möglichkeit gäbe, Severus, dann würde ich die Freundlichkeit und die Herzensgüte aus Calliditas Gemälde hinauszaubern und ihn Sie hineinprügeln. Irgendwo zwischen Sarkasmus und Groll ist bestimmt noch etwas Platz für ein wenig Sanftmut", sagte sie todernst und traurig, weswegen ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, was sie an seinem Wesen so sehr vermisste und es tat weh.

Müde und ausgelaugt lehnte sie sich zurück und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die leere Schachtel von dem Tagtraum. Mit schnellem Griff hatte sie die Kiste auch schon in den Händen und las murmelnd: „Diese Überraschung beinhaltete den 'Kindheitstraum'." Sie stutzte, schaute erneut neben sich und sagte ein wenig aufgeregt: „Herrje, sind Sie deswegen so missgestimmt? Ich schwöre, dass George mir versichert hat, keiner der Tagträume würde negative Stimmung aufkommen lassen."

„Nein, es war..."

Weil er sich selbst weitere Worte verbat, hakte sie nach. „Was haben Sie geträumt?"

„Was haben Sie in Nerhegeb gesehen?" Die Gegenfrage stellte er so schnell, dass Hermine die Ahnung beschlich, sie hätte ihm schon länger auf der Zunge gebrannt.

„Das ist ein schlechter Tausch, Severus." Sie lächelte. „Ich hab kaum was gesehen, habe schnell weggeschaut. Sagen Sie schon, was haben Sie geträumt?"

„Das ist sehr persönlich."

„Es ist nur ein Tagtraum, nichts Besonderes."

„Hermine", stöhnte er. „Es ist sehr persönlich."

„In Ordnung, ich frag nicht länger."

Die Box stellte sie wieder auf dem Tisch ab und wechselte das Thema.

„Mr. Callidita und ich haben eine Theorie." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zeigte er sein Interesse, so dass sie erzählte: „Die Berechnung von Ihnen war korrekt, aber wenn es nicht hilft, dann muss etwas in Pansys Körper sein, das noch immer 'Schlafes Bruder' in kleinen Dosen abgibt."

Severus' Stirn schlug Falten. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Na ja, wir müssten es prüfen. Pansy wurde nur ein einziges Mal von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht und das auch nur von der Leichenbeschauerin. Professor Puddle hat bisher keine erneute Gesamtuntersuchung angeordnet."

„Und?"

„Die Untersuchung bei der Leichenbeschau ist sehr oberflächlich, es sei denn, ein Mord wird vermutet und das war bei Pansy nicht der Fall. Was wir also im Mungos anregen sollten wäre eine umfangreiche Untersuchung auf mögliche Fremdkörper."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie schon eine Ahnung haben?" Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und war erstaunt, dass es ihm nicht einmal schwerfiel.

„Corvinus und ich glauben, dass womöglich die Spitze des Messers in Pansys Schulter zurückgeblieben ist. Es reicht ein kleines Stückchen abgesplittertes Metall, das mit Schlafes Bruder versetzt war und schon kann das Gegengift nicht helfen, weil sich die beiden Mittel im Wege stehen."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, bis er nickte.

„Es ist durchaus möglich, dass durch den extrem verlangsamten Blutkreislauf noch immer Schlafes Bruder von einem Fremdkörper abgegeben wird. Wir reden hier von minimalsten Mengen, von Nanolitern. Jedes Mal, wenn Miss Parkinson erwacht und ihr Blut wieder zirkuliert, breitet sich das Gift erneut aus." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Trank ist ein wirklich geschmackloser Einfall, aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht aber äußerst durchdacht."

„Ich hab nie angenommen, dass Bellatrix dumm gewesen war. Sie war sogar sehr clever, aber auch sehr gefährlich."

Er nickte zustimmend. „Solche Eigenschaften machen einen Menschen unberechenbar."

„Ich glaube sogar, sie war es gewesen, die..." Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, doch sie hatte den Anfang gemacht und sie wusste, dass Severus nicht beendete Sätze hasste.

„Was hat Bellatrix getan?", fragte er zaghaft nach.

Wie schon so oft wurden die Erinnerungen an den Moment, als sie und ihre Freunde von Inferi und Todessern umzingelt waren, so lebendig, dass kalter Schweiß auf Hermines Stirn ausbrach.

„Bellatrix war eine von den Todessern gewesen, die die Inferi geleitet haben, als wir den einen Abend..." Sie schluckte, atmete tief durch. „Wir hatten unsere Lager aufgeschlagen. Luna und ich hatten Nachtwache." Unbewusst schlug Hermine ein Bein übers andere und verschränkte zusätzlich die Arme – eine ablehnende Haltung, die Severus aus eigener Erfahrung gut zu deuten wusste. „Luna musste mal. Sie war irgendwo in den Büschen, als ich die ersten Inferi gesehen habe. Da war auch dieses grauenvolle, wirklich widerliche gellende Lachen."

„Bellatrix", warf Severus mit ruhiger Stimme ein. Dieses Gelächter kannte er selbst.

„Ja." Hermine nickte und nutzte einen Moment, um sich die Worte zurechtzulegen, denn sie hatte bisher nur ein einziges Mal mit ihren Freunden darüber gesprochen, was damals geschehen war. „Die Inferi waren sehr leicht auszuschalten. Susan, Ginny, Fred und George hatten seit Jahren an einem wirkungsvollen Spruch gefeilt und den haben wir alle gelernt. Ich hab keine Todesser gesehen, musste aber die Inferi abwehren. Luna war noch nicht zurück. Ich hab geglaubt, ihr wäre etwas geschehen. Mein Patronus sollte die anderen warnen." Hermine seufzte. „Bellatrix hat nur darauf gewartet."

„Worauf?"

„Dass es durch den Patronus so hell wird, dass sie mich bestens sehen konnte und da hat sie..." Zittrig atmete Hermine ein und aus, bevor sie leise erzählte: „Sie hat mir ein Spinnenfeuer entgegengeschleudert."

Blitzartig setzte sich Severus gerade hin. „Das ist nicht möglich. Den hätten Sie nicht überlebt." Er konnte sich noch gut an das Experiment mit Harry erinnern, als der Hermines Farbtrank eingenommen hatte und im Anschluss eine harmlose Pflanze mit dem alles verzehrenden Spinnenfeuer verbrannte.

„Ich hätte es auch nicht überlebt, aber Luna... Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was sie getan hatte. Es hat auf jeden Fall noch mehr wehgetan als das Spinnenfeuer, aber es brannte nicht mehr."

„Was hat Miss Lovegood angewandt? Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keinen Gegenzauber."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibt es nicht. Luna hat improvisiert. Später im Mungos hat man mir erklärt, dass sie einen einfachen Haushaltszauber an meinem Bein angewandt hat."

Severus war gleichermaßen neugierig und ergriffen. „Erzählen Sie!"

„Sie hat meinen Unterschenkel schockgefroren."

Weil keine Reaktion kam, blickte Hermine neben sich. Severus war sichtlich verblüfft, brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Für Hermine lockerte sich dadurch die Situation ein wenig.

„Das ist wirklich selten, dass Ihnen etwas die Sprache verschlägt", stellte sie lächelnd fest.

Er blinzelte. „Das ist wirklich ungeheuerlich! Sie haben das Spinnenfeuer überlebt, Ihr Fall wäre bei Heilern auf der ganzen Welt Gold wert."

„Nicht gerade Gold, aber ich hab's in die Juli-Ausgabe von 'Heile/rs Welt' gebracht. Na ja, nicht ich persönlich, aber immerhin meine Wade."

„Tatsächlich? Darf ich mal sehen?"

„Die Ausgabe habe ich in meinem Zimmer."

„Ich meinte ja auch das Original."

„Nein!" Außer Ron hatte sie niemandem nach diesem Vorfall freiwillig nochmal das Brandmal gezeigt.

Er schien die Situation einen Moment zu überdenken. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich ein rein medizinisches Interesse an Ihrer Wade habe."

Belustigt zog sie eine einzige Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Haben Sie das?" Er nickte, doch gab trotzdem nicht nach. „Nein, Severus. Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber dazu bin ich nicht bereit. Ich zeig Ihnen morgen das Bild und den Artikel." Sie machte mit beiden Armen eine Geste, als würde sie ihm die Größe eines geangelten Fisches zeigen. „Ein laaanger Artikel."

Demonstrativ schaute er auf seine Standuhr. „'Morgen' ist bereits seit Stunden eingetroffen. Wir sollten uns für das Frühstück fertigmachen."

„Schon so spät?"

„Nein, 'schon so früh' würde es eher treffen. Wir sollten uns nach dem Frühstück kurz treffen und mit dem Mungos einen Termin ausmachen. Ich möchte Miss Parkinson sehen. Von mir aus kann Mr. Zabini uns begleiten."

Hermine stimmte summend zu, machte aber keine Anstalten, wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Stattdessen seufzte sie, setzte das übergeschlagene Bein wieder auf dem Boden ab, behielt aber weiterhin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als sie ein zweites Mal seufzte, war das Schuldgefühl in Severus so groß geworden, dass er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, sein vorangegangenes patziges Verhalten zu erklären.

Seine Stimme war leise, geradezu flehend. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich mit dem Ewigen See befassen. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass Sie den Trank nicht brauen müssen."

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" Ihre zögerlich gesprochene Frage konnte er nicht zuordnen.

„Wie fühlt sich was an?"

Einen Moment lang blieb sie stumm, so dass er schon vermutete, sie hätte die Frage fallen gelassen, doch sie wurde genauer und blickte ihm diesmal in die Augen. „Wie fühlt es sich an, nur noch einen kleinen Teil zu haben?"

Es ging über ihre Vorstellungsgabe hinaus. Die Frage, wie sich ein Leben mit einem kleinen Überbleibsel der Seele anfühlen könnte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht beantworten.

Nun war er es, der stumm blieb.

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen", gab sie kleinlaut zu, „aber ich würde es gern versuchen."

„Ich werde es schwerlich erklären können."

„Versuchen Sie es", forderte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Hermine." Er atmete tief durch. In seinem Innern wusste er, dass Sie diejenige war, die eine Antwort verdiente. „Ich kann es nicht begreiflich machen. Es wäre ein genauso fruchtloser Versuch, einem Hauself die Freiheit nahebringen zu wollen."

Sie blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Ist es das? Empfinden Sie es als Freiheit?"

Seine Schultern zuckten einmal. „In gewisser Weise ja."

„In welcher Weise?"

Die Augen schließend ging er in sich, um seine Antwort wohl überlegt zu formulieren. „Ich bin befreit von hinderlichen Emotionen."

Ein Blick zur Seite ließ ihn in große braune Augen schauen, aus denen man ablesen konnte, dass das Gesagte in ihrem schlauen Köpfchen verarbeitet wurde, sich der Sinn dahinter ihr jedoch nicht erschließen wollte.

„Welche hinderlichen Emotionen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was weiß ich..." Er wollte es verharmlosen. „Mitgefühl, Sympathie, Begeisterung."

Flüsternd, als wollte sie seine Antwort nicht wahrhaben, fragte sie nach: „Das sind hinderliche Emotionen für Sie?"

„Sie stehen im Weg, wenn man effektive Leistungen erbringen möchte", erwiderte er kühl.

Ihre damaligen Vermutungen schienen sich zu bestätigen, doch sie fragte nach, um Gewissheit zu erlangen. „Damit Sie als Spion bei den Todessern bleiben konnten? Sie hätten es auch ohne diesen schrecklichen Trank geschafft."

„Das bezweifle ich, Hermine", sagte er so überzeugt, weswegen sie nicht daran rütteln wollte.

„Der Trank hat nicht so gewirkt, wie es es geglaubt haben oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, weshalb sie nachhakte. „Was ist danebengegangen?"

„Das, was ich bewahrt habe", seine Stimme bebte, „war der Teil, der im höchsten Maße empfindlich geblieben war. Mir ist das jedoch erst aufgefallen, als Harry auf der Bildfläche..."

Wortlos forderte sie ihn auf, seine Worte zu erklären, doch er hatte aufgegeben. Die damals so leichtfertig gefällte Entscheidung war mit einem Male schwer verständlich zu machen. Sie versuchte es an seiner Stelle und zwar mit ihren eigenen Worten.

„Ihr Tod hat starke Schuldgefühle in Ihnen ausgelöst und Sie waren niedergeschlagen." Viel leiser wagte sie hinzuzufügen: „Und vielleicht sogar suizidgef..." In Windeseile drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte sie an, so dass sie ihren Mund abrupt schloss.

„Der Trank konnte das Schlimmste nehmen", versuchte er ihr krampfhaft zu versichern.

„Und wie fühlt es sich an?"

Die gleiche Frage ihrerseits, doch diesmal blieb Severus ihr die Antwort nicht schuldig. Es war eine schauderhafte Antwort, die er ohne jegliche Empfindsamkeit geben konnte.

„Als würde man sterben."

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte sie erschüttert.

Ohne eine nach Gefühlsregung preiszugeben beteuerte er: „Kein Grund zur Sorge, Hermine. Es rührt mich nicht." Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern, so dass er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, ihr zu empfehlen: „Und Ihnen sollte es auch nicht nahegehen. Bitte lassen Sie die Finger vom Ewigen See. Schon der Dunst beim Brauen wirkt auf das Empfinden ein. Setzen Sie sich dem nicht aus!"

Sie zog ihre Nase hoch und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Werde ich nicht, ich versprech's."

„Danke."

Dieses eine, so kurze Wort hatte all seine Erleichterung zum Ausdruck bringen können.

„Möchten Sie sich erst frischmachen, bevor wir in die große Halle gehen?"

Sie fand es ernüchternd, dass er so nebensächlich das Thema wechseln konnte. Seine distanzierte Art zu seinem eigenen Schicksal bewegte sie zutiefst, aber vielleicht, dachte sie, konnte er gar nicht andres.

In der großen Halle blickte Harry seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an.

„Hermine", sagte er völlig verdattert. „Du siehst ja völlig fertig aus!"

„Vielen Dank auch, Harry! Dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und stellte ihm als wortlose Aufforderung, ihr etwas einzuschenken, die Kaffeetasse vor die Nase. „Ich hab die Nacht durchgemacht. Warum fällt es nicht auf, dass Severus auch die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugemacht hat?"

Harry beugte sich nach vorn und blickte seinen älteren Kollegen an, der fragend eine Augenbraue hob und auf die Antwort wartete, die Harry prompt gab und zwar schmunzelnd. „Severus sieht doch immer so aus." Severus' Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlich schmalen Schlitzen, weswegen Harry flugs noch hinzufügte: „Das war nur Spaß! Aber mal im Ernst Hermine, du siehst furchtbar aus. Dabei dachte ich schon, nur Remus sieht heute wie ein lebender Toter aus."

Remus, der gar nicht weit weg saß, hatte das gehört und warf Hermine und Severus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, äußerte sich jedoch nicht.

„Ist mir irgendwas entgangen?" Harry hatte trotz des Toilettenganges in der Nacht prächtig geschlafen.

„Wir haben sehr wahrscheinlich den Grund dafür gefunden, warum Severus' Gegengift bei Pansy nicht gewirkt hat", erklärte Hermine, die somit zumindest für Harry erklären konnte, womit sie sich in der Nacht beschäftigte hatte. Für Remus müsste sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

„Ich drücke euch die Daumen. Mir tut sie wirklich sehr Leid. Für Blaise und Berenice muss das eine schlimme Situation sein." Mit ihrer Antwort war Harry zufrieden, so dass er sich dem Frühstück widmen konnte, wenn auch wegen seiner Gedanken an Pansys Schicksal nicht mehr zu beschwingt.

An seinem Frühstück tat sich auch Lucius gütlich, doch es missfiel ihm, dass er nicht wie üblich allein an seinem Tisch sitzen und nebenbei den Klatsch und Tratsch lesen konnte, der im Tagespropheten zu finden war. Heute saß Mr. Duvall ihm gegenüber und er hatte tatsächlich mit seinem kecken Lächeln Schwester Marie ein Frühstück aus dem Ärmel leiern können.

Nach einem Schluck Kaffee ging der Beistand einige Unterlagen durch und sagte mit fester Stimme, während er auf ein bestimmtes Dokument deutete: „Das mit dem Imperiusfluch wird nicht schwer werden, Mr. Malfoy. Man kann Ihnen nicht beweisen, dass Sie nicht unter einem gestanden haben. Hier", er überreichte Lucius das Pergamant, „1981 wurde Walden Macnair vorm Zaubergamot angeklagt und keine zwei Wochen später wieder freigesprochen. Auch ihm hatte man nicht nachweisen können, aus eigenen Stücken gehandelt zu haben oder durch Voldemort einem Imperiusfluch ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein." Sid blätterte einige Seiten weiter und murmelte: „Wäre Augustus Rookwood nicht von Igor Karkaroff verraten worden, hätte man ihn nicht überführen können."

„Moment", warf Lucius aufgebracht ein. „Was, wenn einer der ebenfalls in Haft befindlichen Todesser mich denunzieren wollte?"

Die Gelassenheit, die Sid ausstrahlte, hätte Lucius gern inne. Mit arroganter Miene hielt er dem Blonden eine Liste vor Augen.

„Jeder ist mit seiner eigenen Verhandlung beschäftigt, aber Ihre wird längst vorüber sein, bevor die anderen soweit sind, die ersten Aussagen zu machen. Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy: Niemand von denen würde sich erlauben, Ihren 'guten Namen' in den Schmutz zu ziehen."

„Und warum sollten die mich mit Samthandschuhen anpacken?"

„Kein Grund so gnatzig zu werden, Mr. Malfoy. Überlegen Sie doch mal! Die können doch froh sein, dass sie selbst in Ruhe gelassen werden. Sollte einer von denen, wie zum Beispiel", er las zufällig einen Namen von der Liste, „Adelmus Harrington so unüberlegt handeln und seine Mitgefangenen beschuldigen, dann könnte ihm das Gleiche blühen." Er legte die Liste mit den Namen aller inhaftierten Todesser zurück in seine Mappe. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner einen anderen verraten würde. Denen liegt mehr an ihrem eigenen Wohl."

„Haben die anderen schon einen Beistand?", wollte Lucius wissen.

Sein Gegenüber grinste selbstgefällig. „Nein, man wählt die Beistände nun sorgfältiger aus. Ich habe wohl keinen guten Eindruck beim Gamot hinterlassen."

Weil er unterdrückt lachte, hörte man von Lucius nur ein Schnaufen. „Dann passen wir ja bestens zueinander."

Eine ganze Weile blickte Sid auf seine Unterlagen und Lucius wollte schon fragen, ob die Unterredung für heute beendet werden könnte, da blickte sein Beistand ihn so intensiv an, dass Lucius das erste Mal die strahlend blauen Augen auffielen, die so kontrastreich dem schwarzen Haar gegenüberstanden.

„Mr. Malfoy, was wissen Sie über die Verstecke der Todesser?" Diese so ernsthaft gestellte Frage wirkte beinahe bedrohlich.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Ich habe dem Minister und Mr. Shacklebolt alle Informationen..."

„Nein", unterbrach Duvall, „haben Sie nicht. Sie haben keine Informationen mehr gegeben, seit man Ihnen heimlich Veritaserum verabreicht hat."

„Weshalb fragen Sie?" Lucius war skeptisch geworden.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich möchte nicht, dass man Ihnen zur Last legen könnte, Ihre flüchtigen Freunde weiterhin in Schutz zu nehmen."

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst! Außerdem bezeichne ich diese Männer nicht als meine Freunde!" Seine Empörung ließ eine Ader an Lucius' Schläfe sichtbar pulsieren.

Dem bohrenden Blick seines Beistands wollte Lucius standhalten, doch als er seinen eigenen Blick abwenden musste, fragte Sid: „Wen schützen Sie?"

„Ich schütze niemanden, ich..."

Frech unterbrach der Beistand und sagte in einem Tonfall, den Lucius sich bei jedem anderen verbitten würde: „Den Akten ist zu entnehmen, dass Macnair einige Aussagen gemacht hatte, Aufenthaltsorte und Gebäude, doch die Auroren fanden nichts. Man vermutet jedoch einen Fidelius. Also", Sid lehnte sich zu Lucius und forderte, „wen schützen Sie?"

Lucius biss sich auf die Zunge und versuchte, Sid mit einem Blick zur Strecke zu bringen, doch dessen Lippen formten nur ein gehässiges Lächeln.

„Sie baten das Ministerium einmal darum, bei Ihrer Frau nach dem Rechten zu sehen." Sid hob seine Augenbrauen. „Sie haben vermutet, dass die Lestrange-Brüder dort auftauchen könnten, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy? Schützen Sie die beiden, weil sie zu Ihrer Familie gehören?"

Die Muskeln in Lucius' Kiefer spannten sich an, bevor er fauchte: „Ich schütze Sie nicht! Ich werde nur nichts tun, dass man sie fängt, denn eines sagen ich Ihnen, Mr. Duvall", diesmal beugte sich Lucius nach vorn, „den beiden möchten Sie bestimmt nicht über den Weg laufen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich aus jeder Gefangenschaft befreien können und deswegen werde ich mich selbst und meine Familie nicht auf deren schwarze Liste setzen, nur weil ich meine Haft damit verkürzen könnte, indem ich sie ausliefere!"

„Das, Mr. Malfoy, werden wir beide vor dem nächsten Anhörungstermin noch regeln müssen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu regeln!"

„Das sehe ich anders."

Das Frühstück war beendet. Sid ließ einen Lucius zurück, der momentan verfluchte, so einen Federfuchser als Beistand zu haben. Er hoffte, nein er flehte, dass Duvall keine schlafenden Hunde wecken würde.

Beendet war auch das Frühstück in Hogwarts. Die Schüler hatten sich bereits auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen gemacht. Hermine und Severus verließen gefolgt von Harry und Remus die große Halle, doch kaum waren sie durch die Tür gegangen, drehte sich Severus um.

„Harry, hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit?"

Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er Severus' Blick zu deuten versuchte. Er sah sich plötzlich in seine eigene Schulzeit zurückversetzt und schien eine Rüge zu erwarten. Harry nickte und folgte Severus ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er, obwohl er es gar nicht wissen wollte

„Sie haben mich bestohlen!"

Innerlich war Harry nun definitiv wieder der Schüler von damals, nur diesmal ohne eine Ausrede parat zu haben. Kleinlaut gab er zu: „Ach ja, die Schuppen."

„'Ach ja'? Als würde es Ihnen jetzt erst wieder einfallen! Das ist eine Frechheit sondergleichen. Wie können Sie es wagen?"

„Tut mir Leid, Sir", murmelte Harry verlegen, während er zu Boden blickte und mit einem Fuß ein Steinchen wegkickte.

„'Tut mir Leid, Sir'", äffte Severus ihn mit provokant dämlichen Unterton nach. „Das macht dreißig Punkte Abzug und zwei Wochenenden mit Filch!"

Harry seufzte. „Ja, Sir." Dann stutzte er. „Moment, ich bin hier Lehrer." Er blickte auf. „Sie können mir gar keine Punkte abziehen!"

Ein fieses Grinsen schlug sich auf dem fahlen Gesicht nieder. „Nein, kann ich nicht, aber es war allein schon eine große Genugtuung zu erleben, dass Sie für einen winzigen Augenblick tatsächlich gedacht haben", Severus kam ein wenig näher, „ich könnte!"

Ernüchtert schüttelte Harry den Kopf, musste aber schmunzeln. „An so etwas finden Sie Gefallen, ja?"

„Ja!", kam als knappe und zufrieden klingende Antwort.

Hermine stand die ganze Zeit über mit Remus zusammen und versuchte, sich für die Lärmbelästigung letzter Nacht zu entschuldigen.

„Remus, ich hab wirklich nicht dran gedacht, dass man uns hören könnte."  
„Was habt Ihr um diese Zeit überhaupt...?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht mich ja nichts an."

„Wir haben nur diskutiert", wollte sie ihm weismachen. Er schnaufte und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, doch sie schaute verlegen weg.

„Nur diskutiert, ja? Ich denke ich weiß, was da los ist." Zum Ende hin war er leiser geworden, so dass sie nachfragte.

„Was wo los ist?"

„Eure 'Diskussionen', die Auseinandersetzungen, eure gegenseitigen Provokationen", zählte er auf. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass bisher keiner von euch beiden in einer Papiertüte zum Krankenflügel gebracht werden musste."

„Na, so schlimm ist es ja nun auch nicht", verteidigte sie sich nörgelnd. „Es eskaliert ja nie."

„Von wegen! Ihr habt euch in den Haaren, dass es nur so kracht, aber ihr rauft euch am Ende immer wieder zusammen."

„Weil wir eben erwachsen sind und miteinander reden können."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, was Hermine irritierte. „Nein Hermine, das hat meines Erachtens mit etwas ganz anderem zu tun." Seine Augen suchten etwas in den ihren, doch er fand es nicht. „Du hast keine Ahnung?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, seine Augen leuchteten gutmütig. „Ich denke, zwischen euch beiden herrscht eine so hohe Spannung", er schüttelte den Kopf, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass sie es selbst nicht sah, „dass man damit ganz Hogwarts mit Strom versorgen könnte."

Noch immer beobachte er ihre Augen, und er erkannte erst Verständnislosigkeit, doch dann gebrauchte sie ihren Verstand und mit einem Male waren ihre Gesichtszüge durch Erkenntnis geprägt. Hermine wollte sich dazu äußern, wollte alles dementieren, doch als sich ihre Lippen öffneten, wurde ihre Sprache von einem überraschten Seufzer überrumpelt.

Hinter Hermine sah Remus, dass Harry und Severus ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, so dass er sich von ihr verabschiedete und sie verdattert zurückließ. Noch immer war sie sprachlos, bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Severus neben ihr stand. Erst durch seine Frage gewann sie die Fassung wieder.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er klang besorgt. Hermine traute sich nicht einmal, ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen nickte sie heftig, blickte dabei zu Boden. „Hermine?"

„Alles..." Sie räusperte sich. „Alles in Ordnung."

„Was wollte Lupin?" Severus legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie dazu aufzufordern, mit ihm zu gehen. Er hatte nicht darüber hinwegsehen können, dass sie aufgrund der Berührung zusammengefahren war. „Hermine, was wollte Lupin?"

„Er hat nur gemeint", so unsicher hatte ihre Stimme selten geklungen, „dass Hogwarts vielleicht ans hiesige Energieversorgungsnetz angeschlossen werden sollte." Es würde schon nicht auffallen, wenn sie Remus' Worte ein wenig verdrehte.

Abrupt blieb Severus stehen, als würde er seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Der Mann wurde offensichtlich doch mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert. Er müsste doch wissen, dass Magie elektrische und elektronische Geräte stören kann. Weiß er das denn nicht?" Kraftlos hob sie die Schultern, die sie gleich darauf wieder hängen ließ, bevor sie ihm folgte.

Über den Kamin erfuhren sie vom Mungos, dass Blaise samt Tochter gerade bei Pansy zu Besuch war.

„Severus, warum haben Sie denen nicht gesagt was wir vorhaben?"

„Weil ich mir erst selbst ein Bild von der Gesamtsituation machen möchten. Kommen Sie!" Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, um ihr in den Kamin zu helfen, obwohl die kleine Erhebung an der Feuerstelle nicht schwer zu überwinden war.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Unterricht?"

„Der beginnt heute später."

Im Mungos wurden Severus und Hermine von einer freundlich dreinblickenden Schwester in Empfang genommen, auf deren Namensschild man „Marie Amabilis" ablesen konnte.

„Mr. Zabini wartet schon auf Sie", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr im Krankenzimmer bot, ließ Hermine nicht kalt. Die kleine Berenice saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett dicht bei der Mama und malte ein Bild, erzählte dabei immerfort, was sie in den letzten Tagen mit ihrem Vater unternommen hatte. Blaise saß neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl und hielt Pansys regungslose Hand. Sein Daumen strich zart über ihren Handrücken, während er seiner Tochter lauschte. Er schien so sehr in Gedanken zu sein, dass er die Schwester erst bemerkte, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Mr. Zabini, die beiden Besucher sind hier." Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, danach er selbst, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und sich den dreien näherte. Berenice war verstummt und hatte aufgehört zu malen.

„Hermine, Professor Snape." Beiden gab er die Hand, bevor er das Wort an seinen ehemaligen richtete. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen schon melden, aber Schwester Marie sagte, dass Sie kommen wollten."

„Ganz recht", antwortete Severus und blickte die genannte Schwester an. „Wenn Sie uns mit Mr. Zabini allein lassen würden?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Die Schwester war gegangen, da forderte Severus ohne Umschweife: „Helfen Sie mir, Miss Parkinson auf die Seite zu drehen. Ich möchte mir die alte Stichwunde ansehen."

Blaise verharrte für einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, bevor er irritiert vorschlug: „Wir könnten sie mit einem Zauberspruch umdrehen."

Dazu erklärte Hermine: „Nein, das würde den Alarm im Schwesternzimmer auslösen." Da Blaise nicht zu verstehen schien, schilderte Hermine: „Wir vermuten, dass etwas von der Klinge in ihrer Schulter zurückgeblieben ist, was dafür verantwortlich sein könnte, dass das Gegenmittel nicht hilft, weil das Gift noch immer abgegeben wird, wenn auch nur in kleinsten Mengen. Du kennst doch den Spruch 'Dosis sola venenum facit'?"

Blaise nickte. „'Allein die Menge macht das Gift'. Wenn das wahr ist..."

Er atmete tief durch und Hermine sah sich gezwungen, die Alternative zu nennen: „Wir können natürlich auch die Professoren darum bitten, Pansy noch einmal zu untersuchen, diesmal aber gründlich."

Damit Blaise erst gar keine Bedenken äußern konnte, warf Severus trocken ein: „Miss Granger ist Heilerin, hat sogar hier im Mungos ihre Prüfung absolviert."

„Tatsächlich?" Blaise schaute sie Respekt zollend an, weswegen sie zuversichtlich nickte. „Dann sehe ich kein Problem." An seine Tochter gewandt bat er: „Gehst du bitte vom Bett hinunter?"

Berenice gehorchte ihrem Vater ohne Murren und setzte sich mit ihrem Malblock an den Tisch, achtete aber mit wachen Augen darauf, was die Erwachsenen wohl anstellen würden. Zusammen mit Hermine drehte Blaise die Patientin auf Muggelart um, was ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nahm, denn Pansy konnte natürlich nicht mithelfen. Er sprach die ganze Zeit über mit ihr, schilderte genau, was sie vorhatten. Das Nachthemd zog er hinauf, um den Rücken zu entblößen, während Hermine darauf achtete, dass die Bettdecke keine pikanten Stellen des nackten Körpers freigeben würde. Die kleine weiße Narbe war auf der blassen Haut, die seit langer Zeit kein Sonnenbad mehr erfahren durfte, kaum zu sehen. Severus näherte sich nun dem Bett, Blaise machte ihm ohne Aufforderung Platz.

„Ah ja", murmelte Severus, bevor er eine Hand hob und mit seinen gelblichen Fingerkuppen die Narbe berührte, dann das umliegende Gewebe abtastete. Derweil blickte er überall woanders hin, nur nicht auf den Rücken, den er befühlte, denn so konnte er sich besser konzentrieren. Nach einem Moment wandte er sich, die Finger noch immer auf Pansys Rücken liegend, an Hermine. „Hier ist eine Verhärtung. Es liegt an Ihnen zu bestimmen, ob es sich um starres Narbengewebe handelt oder um das, was wir suchen."

„Zeigen Sie mal."

Sie konnte sehen, dass sein Zeigefinger etwas rechts von der Narbe lag. Ihr eigener Finger nahm die gleiche Stelle ein. Sie drückte vorsichtig und bewegte ihn sanft in kreisförmigen Bewegungen.

„Ja, das könnte was sein. Holen wir die Professoren?", fragte sie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wozu? Sie können das genauso gut jetzt gleich entfernen. Ich würde das Stück Metall gern mitnehmen!"

„Warum denn das?"

„Weil an dieser Messerspitze noch der ursprüngliche Trank aus dem Hause Lestrange haftet. Ich möchte ihn genau analysieren und herausfinden, ob die Modifikation des Trankes tatsächlich die ist, auf die man aufgrund der Blutanalyse gekommen ist."

Hermine warf Blaise einen fragenden Blick zu. Zu ihrem Erstaunen nickte er.

An ihren Professor gewandt sagte sie: „Aber wenn ich das Objekt mit einem Zauber entferne, dann wird der Alarm losgehen!"

„Dann holen Sie es auf altmodische Art und Weise. Ich vermute nicht, dass der Alarm aktiviert wird, wenn Sie nur einen Desinfektionszauber sprechen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann desinfizieren Sie die Stelle. Der Gegenstand befindet sich nur wenige Millimeter unter der Haut."

Von dem Gespräch wachgerüttelt fragte Blaise aufgebracht: „Schneiden Sie es heraus?"

Hermine nickte. „Es wird, wenn überhaupt, nur ein wenig brennen, aber große Schmerzen wird sie nicht haben."

„Ich will nicht, dass sie überhaupt Schmerzen..."

„Mr. Zabini!" Severus Stimme wirkte noch genauso einschüchternd wie im Klassenzimmer, denn Blaise verstummte auf der Stelle und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Parkinson allein aufgrund der Aussicht auf Genesung den kurzen Schmerz liebend gern ertragen möchte."

„Kann man die Stelle nicht per Zauber betäuben?"

„Nein, der Alarm geht bei solchen Sprüchen auf jeden Fall los. Seit dem Krieg sind die Schutzmaßnahmen für den Patienten extrem erweitert worden. Kaum ein Zauberspruch im Krankenzimmer bleibt unerkannt."

Der junge Mann schien sich das durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Dann holen wir lieber die Professoren."

Darüber schien Severus wütend zu werden. „Gut, wie Sie meinen!" Gerade wollte er zur Tür hinaus, da hielt Blaise ihn auf.

„Nein, machen Sie es. Jetzt! Je schneller..." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Locken. „Machen Sie schon", flüsterte er und man konnte heraushören, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war.

Um ihm die Sorge zu nehmen, erklärte Hermine: „Es ist ähnlich, als würde man sich einen Finger an Papier schneiden, Blaise. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Der Schnitt wird nicht tief."

Hermine desinfizierte die Hautpartie und ihr Messer, dass sie seit ihrem Geburtstag immer in ihrer Tasche mit sich herumtrug, doch dann stutzte sie.

„Das Messer schneidet nichts Lebendiges, das hat Draco gesagt. Wir brauchen ein anderes."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Der Zauber, der auf Ihrem Messer liegt, wird nicht so ausgeklügelt sein und bei Miss Parkinsons Körper den minimalen Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen können, wenn sogar die Heiler es nicht bemerkt haben. So teuer war das Geburtstagsgeschenk nun auch wieder nicht."

„Ich kann es ja versuchen", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihre Hände, Pansys Rücken und das Messer nochmals desinfizierte und mit einem winzigen Schnitt begann.

Die Klinge drang tatsächlich durch die Haut. Hermine musste kaum Druck ausüben. Man hörte ein leises, kratzendes metallenes Geräusch, als die Klinge ihres Messers auf die abgebrochene Spitze in Pansys Rücken traf.

„Es blutet nicht", sagte Blaise beeindruckt.

Severus fühlte sich dazu aufgefordert, mit lehrerhafter Stimme zu vermitteln: „Ohne einen anständigen Kreislauf würde Miss Parkinson nicht einmal verbluten, sollte sie eine ansonsten tödliche Wunde aufweisen. Das Blut zirkuliert ja kaum, weswegen es auch nicht austreten kann", an Hermines Messer war etwas Rotes zu sehen, „oder nur extrem wenig." Er hielt ihr eine metallene Schale entgegen. „Wenn Sie es haben, dann bloß nicht anfassen."

Mit der Spitze bohrte Hermine in dem eben zugefügten Schnitt herum, so dass sich Blaise abwenden musste. Sie musste daran denken, dass einige Kratzer, die sie von Sveltes Kniesel erhalten hatte, nicht nur länger, sondern auch tiefer gewesen waren.

„Hier ist es, es ist wirklich ein Stück Metall!" Sie präsentierte den kleinen Splitter auf der Klinge balancierend, bevor sie ihn in der Schale abklopfte.

Interessiert hatte Blaise den letzten Vorgang beobachtet, bevor er fragte: „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie aufwacht?"

„Miss Parkinson sollte jeden Moment.."

Man hörte ein leises Stöhnen.


	169. Gespenstisches

Lucius stöhnte. Sein Beistand war noch vor Mittag zurückgekommen, um ihn mit Fragen zu löchern

„Wegen der Verstecke der flüchtigen Todesser: Sind Sie etwa Geheimniswahrer?"

Im ersten Moment biss sich Lucius auf die Zunge, doch eine Antwort wollte er nicht schuldig bleiben. „Nein, so viel hat Voldemort zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr von mir gehalten, dass er mir solch wichtige Aufgaben anvertraut hätte."

„Wer ist es dann?" Lucius schwieg. „Mit so einer Information..."

Unterbrechend hielt er seinem Beistand vor Augen: „Mit so einer Information ist meine Familie nicht mehr sicher!"

„Niemand wird Ihnen etwas antun können."

„Nicht? Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" Lucius war nicht zu überzeugen.

„Das Ministerium würde Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen und..."

Erneut unterbrach Lucius: „Die vom Ministerium würden sich um meine Sicherheit einen feuchten Kehricht kümmern!"

„Aber wenn Sie nicht einmal Geheimniswahrer sind, warum haben Sie dann so eine große Sorge? Niemand könnte es gerade Ihnen anlasten, sollte man die Lestrange-Brüder gefangen nehmen. Es muss ja niemand erfahren, wer uns den Geheimniswahrer genannt hat."

Für einen Augenblick überlegte Lucius, wie er aus dieser Misere herauskommen könnte. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn das Ministerium jeden inhaftierten Todesser unter Veritaserum fragen würde, wer der Geheimniswahrer wäre, denn in diesem Fall würde niemand vermuten, er hätte Macnair verpfiffen. Es würde vielleicht reichen, wenn er die richtige Person nannte und dazu auch eine falsche. In Askaban, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, unterhielten sich die Gefangenen, auch wenn sie sich nicht sehen konnten. Es würde die Runde machen, sollte man nicht nur Macnair befragen, sondern auch jemand anderes. Man würde vermuten, das Ministerium tappte im Dunkeln und versuchte nur sein Glück.

„Versuchen Sie es bei Goyle und bei Macnair." Sid notierte sich die Namen, die er später an einen zuständigen Sachbearbeiter weitergeben wollte, der diese Informationen überprüfen würde.

„Ich bin sicher", Sid verwendete seine besonnene Stimme, „dass man sich sorgfältig um die Sicherheitsverwahrung der Brüder kümmern wird, sollte man Sie in die Finger bekommen."

Lucius' erster Kommentar war ein Schnaufen. „Und inwiefern glauben Sie, dass diese Information mir Hafterlasse bescheren wird?"

„Nun, ich möchte lediglich vorbeugen. Es wäre möglich, dass man es Ihnen negativ auslegen könnte, dem Ministerium keine weiteren hilfreichen Auskünfte gegeben zu haben. Sollte das geschehen, werde ich mit entsprechenden Protokollen nachweisen, dass man Sie nicht mehr aufgesucht hat, ergo Sie auch keine Aussagen mehr machen konnten. Ihre durchaus vorhandene Bereitschaft belege ich dann mit der Aussage, die Sie heute gemacht haben."

Lucius' Lippen formten ein arrogantes Lächeln: „Sie denken wohl an alles."

„Selbstverständlich!"

Von Gelassenheit eingenommen nahm Lucius in aller Ruhe sein Frühstück mit seinem Beistand ein, doch ein persönliches Gespräch kam nicht zustande. Sid legte viel wert darauf, seine Arbeit von seinem Privatleben zu trennen, so dass Lucius rein gar nichts über ihn erfuhr.

„Wegen der Presse, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ich denke, es wäre an der Zeit, die Öffentlichkeit auf Ihren Fall aufmerksam zu machen und zwar auf meine Weise."

„Welche Weise wäre das?"

„Ich müsste weit ausholen", wollte sich Sid herausreden.

„Ich hab Zeit!"

„Nun, wie beginne ich?" Sid füllte seinen Kaffee nach, während er die Zeit nutzte, den bisher nur in Gedanken geschmiedeten Plan in Worte zu fassen. „Gezielte Informationsstreuung! Zunächst – und das ist das Wichtigste – müssen wir uns für eine Tageszeitung entscheiden. Der Tagesprophet fällt schon einmal weg."

„Warum? Die haben die größte Auflage."

„Genau deswegen. Der Tagesprophet ist zu groß. Die interessiert nicht Ihre Geschichte, sondern nur die Verkaufszahlen ihres eigenen Blattes. Außerdem lassen die sich schwer beeinflussen, wenn man nicht gerade zufällig Minister ist. Nein, ein kleines Blatt sollte es sein, dass sich zudem Mühe mit einem Artikel geben wird, damit sie exklusiv weitere Artikel verfassen dürfen."

Sid nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während Lucius über die Idee nachdachte, doch vollständig wollte sich ihm die Idee nicht erschließen.

„Aber warum nur ein kleines Blatt?"

„Ganz einfach. Damit der Eindruck erweckt wird, Sie wollten kein Aufsehen erregen."

„Das werde ich auch nicht, denn kaum jemand wird von Einzelheiten meiner Verhandlung erfahren, wenn wir Pressemitteilungen exklusiv an ein unpopuläres Blatt herausgeben!" Lucius klang sehr erbost, denn er verstand nicht, was Sid vorhatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, allein Ihr Name wird dafür sorgen, dass man dieses kleine Blatt kaufen wird und zwar in einer Auflage, die ansonsten nur der Tagesprophet verzeichnen kann. Das wiederum heißt, dass der Verleger enormen Gewinn machen wird, aber einzig und allein, wenn wir ihm weiterhin Informationen für eine Berichterstattung geben und das tun wir selbstverständlich nur, wenn uns der erste Artikel gefallen hat."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Die kleine Zeitung verdient sich mit ihren Reportagen über mich eine goldene Nase und wir können damit rechnen, dass man wenigstens neutral über mich berichtet. Mein Bild in der Öffentlichkeit würde demzufolge nicht leiden, wie es sicherlich der Fall wäre, würden sich die Hyänen des Tagespropheten auf mich stürzen."

„Ganz genau, Mr. Malfoy."

„Haben Sie eine Zeitung im Auge?"

Sid schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich die Journalisten genauer betrachten. Mir fällt bestimmt jemand auf, der geeignet wäre und von unserem Exklusivangebot hingerissen wäre."

Schwester Marie räumte das Gedeck ab und derweil entging Lucius nicht, dass sein Beistand bei Maries Anblick in höchste Verzückung geraten war, denn die glänzenden Augen und das glückselige Lächeln allein sprach schon Bände.

„Mr. Malfoy, kann ich Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Marie, der es unangenehm zu sein schien, dass sie die beiden Männer womöglich stören würde.

„Aber natürlich."

Er folgte ihr in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, was Lucius ansteckte. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sich über etwas freute und sie sich mitteilen wollte.

„Ich dachte", flüsterte sie, „es würde Sie interessieren, dass _sie_ endlich aufgewacht ist." Zuerst musste Lucius nachdenken, wen Marie meinen könnte, denn seine Gedanken schwirrten noch immer um den Plan mit der Presse, doch dann hatte er verstanden.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist wundervoll, Marie!" Über die Genesung von Miss Parkinson, seiner damals bevorzugten Schwiegertochter, freute er sich sehr.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das gern wissen würden."

„Ich danke Ihnen für diese gute Nachricht." Sie wollte gerade gehen, da hielt er sie auf. „Weiß man denn nun, was diesen Zustand ausgelöst hat? War es das, was ich vermutete?" Sie nickte und im gleichen Moment wich die Freude in ihrem Gesicht dem Ekel vor „Schlafes Bruder".

„Ja, Ihr Hinweis war sehr hilfreich. Es war Ihr Bekannter Professor Snape, der ein Gegenmittel gefunden hat."

Überrascht wiederholte er: „Professor Snape?"

Wortlos bejahte Marie. „Er ist gerade hier, zusammen mit einer Dame."

„Wirklich?" Es erstaunte ihn weniger, dass Severus sich hier im Mungos aufhielt. Vielmehr irritierte ihn, dass er in Begleitung einer Dame sein sollte. „Ich nehme an, ich darf keinen Besuch empfangen oder?"

„Ich bedaure, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich könnte ihm etwas ausrichten."

„Nein Marie, lassen Sie es gut sein. Ich danke Ihnen nochmals für die Nachricht, besonders weil ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht hätten unterrichten müssen."

Nachdem Marie wieder nach draußen gegangen war, setzte sich Lucius zurück an den Tisch. Sein Beistand lächelte noch immer, während er mit abwesendem Blick aus dem Fenster schaute. Auch Lucius war in Gedanken, denn er fragte sich, ob die Dame, die Severus begleitet hatte, womöglich Narzissa wäre, doch die hätte ihn sicherlich besuchen wollen. Noch immer erlaubte er ihr nicht, ihn im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Frau der Presse in die Arme lief und es gehörte sich nicht für eine Dame ihres gesellschaftlichen Ansehens, mit einem Inhaftierten Kontakt zu pflegen, selbst wenn es sich dabei um ihren Gatten handelte. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr wurde mit jedem Brief größer. Er würde es nicht ertragen, noch sehr viel länger von ihr getrennt zu sein.

„Ich hätte gut Lust", begann Lucius mit schmieriger Stimme, „dem Gamot bei der nächsten Verhandlung meine Meinung zu sagen."

„Oh, davon rate ich Ihnen ab!" Lucius' fragende Mimik nahm Sid als Anlass zu erklären: „Wenn ich derjenige bin, der dem Zaubergamot hart zusetzt, dann kann man das mir übel nehmen. Sie sollten weiterhin freundlich bleiben und immer nett antworten, wenn ich das nicht für Sie erledigen kann. Man könnte es Ihnen ansonsten als mangelnde Kooperation auslegen, sollten Sie versteckte Beleidigungen von sich geben." Sid grinste fies. „Es ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld, Mr. Malfoy, dass ich Ihr Beistand geworden bin. Mit mir muss das Gamot auskommen, dabei ist völlig egal, ob man eine persönliche Abneigung gegen mich hegt oder nicht."

„Was sollte schon geschehen, wenn ich mir hier und da eine Zweideutigkeit erlaube?"

Lucius wurde von Sid gemustert, was ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Sein Gegenüber haderte damit, eine Erklärung zu geben, doch dann lehnte sich Sid nach vorn.

„Sind Sie sich überhaupt darüber bewusst, warum man Ihnen noch einen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus gewährt?"

„Wegen meiner Augen!"

„Mit denen Sie wieder ganz gut sehen können, nicht wahr?" Mit einer erhobenen Hand vereitelte Sid eine mögliche Antwort, noch bevor Lucius überhaupt Luft holen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern. „Sie müssen einmal die Woche zur Nachbehandlung. Ein einziges Mal die Woche! Den Rest würden Sie normalerweise in Askaban verbringen."

Lucius' Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben. „Warum bin ich dann noch hier? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nach einer Zelle sehne, aber es wundert mich."  
„Den Unterlagen konnte ich entnehmen, dass die ehemalige Miss Bones entschieden hat, Sie sollten 'bis auf Weiteres' im Mungos bleiben. Jedenfalls ist das der handschriftliche Vermerk von ihr, der in Ihren Unterlagen zu finden ist und zwar der letzte, bevor Miss Bones die Zeit des Mutter-Kind-Schutzes angetreten hat. Bisher hat niemand daran gerüttelt, nicht einmal Mr. Shacklebolt, der Ihren Fall übernommen hat."

Einen Moment lang ließ Lucius diese Information von seinen grauen Zellen verarbeiten, bevor er das Wort an Sid richtete.

„Was genau wollen Sie mir damit sagen?"

Diesmal war es Sid, dessen Augenbrauen, wenn auch wesentlich langsamer und somit überheblich wirkend, den Weg zum Haaransatz suchten, bevor er den Kopf schräg legte und Lucius deutlich machte: „Dass Sie, Mr. Malfoy, nur noch hier im Mungos verweilen, weil es die Anweisung Ihrer Schwiegertochter ist, die rein zufällig den Posten der stellvertretenden Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung innehat."

Auf der gleichen Station, nur einige Türen weiter, herrschte reges Treiben, nachdem Hermine schon vor einer halben Stunde Schwester Marie Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass die Patientin erwacht sei. Von der Schwester darüber informiert eilten Heiler und Professoren ins Krankenzimmer, scheuchten im gleichen Augenblick Severus, Hermine, Blaise und dessen Tochter hinaus, die nun vor der Tür im Flur standen und nicht so recht wussten, ob sie noch für eventuelle Fragen bleiben sollten oder bereits gehen konnten.

„Frechheit", murmelte Severus enttäuscht und er hoffte, einer der Heiler würde ihn hören, doch er wurde vollkommen ignoriert. Er hatte vermutet, dass einer der Professoren sich zumindest nach dem Vorgang des Erwachens von Miss Parkinson erkundigen wollte, aber niemand verlangte Informationen, weil sich alle um das Bett der jungen Dame scharten und sie mit Fragen bombardierten und sie gleichzeitig untersuchten. Andererseits, dachte Severus, würde Miss Parkinson alles erklären können, denn Mr. Zabini hatte zuvor versichert, dass ihr Geist trotz des scheintoten Körpers sehr rege alles um sich herum hatte wahrnehmen können.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape." Mr. Zabini reichte ihm die Hand, die Severus nur sehr kurz schüttelte. „Ich werde..." Die Gespräche der vielen Menschen, die sich im Krankenzimmer und davor aufhielten, waren sehr laut, so dass Blaise die beiden einige Schritte von dem Trubel wegführte. Berenice hatte er an die Hand genommen.

Nun musste er nicht die Stimme erheben, um seinem ehemaligen Professor, den er weiterhin respektvoll mit Titel ansprach, seinen Dank auszusprechen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen kann, Professor Snape." Blaise schaute zu Hermine hinüber. „Und wie ich dir danken kann."

„Halten Sie mich einfach über die Genesung auf dem Laufenden. Mich interessieren mögliche Folgeschäden der jahrelangen Vergiftung." Berenice schien nichts von dem zu verstehen, doch Blaise riss wegen Severus' Worten erschrocken die Augen auf. Der Tränkemeister schien die Sorge seines Gesprächspartners nicht zu bemerken und schürte sie nur noch mehr, indem er Beispiele nannte. „Besonders Gedächtnisschäden, Schäden der inneren Organe, Auffälligkeiten in der Motorik oder sogar..."

Er stoppte sich selbst, weil er eine Hand an seinem Unterarm fühlte. Hermine hatte ihn berührt und sie nutzte die erhoffte Sprechpause, die nun eingetreten war.

„Sie malen den Teufel an die Wand." An ihren damaligen Mitschüler gerichtet versicherte sie: „Nichts von dem muss eintreffen, Blaise." Nach ihren Worten schaute Severus den jungen Mann an, der verunsichert und besorgt zur Tür des Krankenzimmers hinüberschaute. Ihm war klar geworden, dass seine Worte harsch und gefühllos geklungen haben mussten.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Zabini. Es war nicht meine Absicht, mich so brüsk auszudrücken und Ihnen damit Unbehagen zu bereiten."

Blaise schaute den Tränkemeister an, als würde er über etwas nachdenken, bevor er nickte. „Ist schon gut, Sir. Ich werde Sie über den Genesungsvorgang informieren. Mit ein wenig Hoffnung wird Miss Parkinson Sie persönlich darüber in Kenntnis setzen können."

Ganz vergessen war Berenice, die nun auf ihre Weise Anerkennung zeigte. Heftig atmend, als würde sie die Gestalt des schwarz gekleideten Mannes einschüchtern, sagte sie leise: „Danke, dass du meine Mama wach gemacht hast." Severus hob eine Augenbraue und blickte an seiner langen Hakennase entlang auf das kleine Mädchen herab, die dem Drang nicht nachgab, sich hinter ihrem Vater zu verstecken, obwohl ihre Füße wie von selbst einen Schritt zurück machten.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Severus sachlich distanziert, doch trotzdem strahlte das Mädchen mit den rosigen Wangen.

Durch den Kamin in Severus' Büro angekommen wollte Hermine gerade etwas sagen, das sie sehr beschäftigte, da klopfte Albus an die Tür, der zufällig zum richtigen Zeitpunkt nach seinem Zaubertränkelehrer sehen wollte.

„Ah, Severus." Der Direktor nickte ihm grüßend zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch der Dame im Zimmer schenkte. „Hermine, sein Sie gegrüßt." Erneut blickte er Severus an und zwar mit einem strengen Blick. „Wenn ich kurz mit dir reden dürfte."

„Ich muss zum Unterricht, Albus", hielt Severus dagegen, doch der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erst auf ein Wort."

Der Ernst der Lage blieb Hermine nicht verborgen, weswegen sie sich höflichkeitshalber verabschiedete. Nachdem sie gegangen war, blickte Albus seinen jungen Freund vorwitzig an, obwohl er auch ein wenig enttäuscht war.

„Deine Schüler standen heute vor verschlossenen Türen", sagte Albus, ohne es direkt nach einem Vorwurf klingen zu lassen. „Es ist ein Glück, dass zwei Schüler die Situation eigenverantwortlich gemeistert haben. Minerva fand sie alle mucksmäuschenstill in der Bibliothek, wo sich jeder von ihnen mit dem nächsten Kapitel von Arsenius Bunsens 'Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue' beschäftigte. Sie hat den beiden Schülern je zehn Punkte für ihr eifriges Engagement gegeben." Severus überlegte, wer von seinen Erstklässlern die Muße haben könnte, vor allem aber die Fähigkeit besitzen würde, diesen Sack Flöhe ohne Probleme zu hüten.

„Miss Clavick und Mr. Korrelian?"

„Oh, du scheinst deine Schüler gut zu kennen." Albus legte eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter und lächelte dabei.

„Miss Clavick ist ein siebengescheiter Naseweis und Mr. Korrelian verfügt trotz seines schmächtigen Erscheinungsbildes über ein ungeahntes Durchsetzungsvermögen."

Albus nickte. „Beide zusammen hatten die Klasse sehr gut in Griff, Severus. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um von der Selbständigkeit deiner Schüler zu schwärmen. Ich bin hier, um dir eine Rüge zu erteilen. Du kannst nicht einfach fernbleiben, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu geben. Du hast Pflichten, mein Junge." Aufgrund der Anrede fühlte sich Severus für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dreißig Jahre jünger.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte einen triftigen Grund für meine Abwesenheit. Es ist etwas Wichtiges dazwischengekommen." In Albus Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Severus nicht zu deuten wagte.

„Darf ich die ernst gemeinte Frage stellen, ob dieses Etwas, das so wichtig war, nicht vielleicht auch in Zukunft einen größeren Stellenwert einnehmen könnte?"

Skeptisch verengten sich Severus' Augenlider. „Was genau meinst du damit?"

„Nun, das Lehren hat dir nie sonderlich gelegen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sich mehr Schüler als nur einer in deiner Obhut befanden. Für mich ist klar, worin deine Interessen liegen, aber dir selbst scheinbar noch nicht?"

Severus' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, weil er ahnte, dass Albus ihn loswerden wollte.

„Ich will dich nicht loswerden", versicherte der Direktor, als hätte er aus Severus' Mimik dessen Bedenken herausgelesen. „Ich möchte nur, was ich seit Anfang an wollte, nämlich dass du dir Gedanken darüber machst, wie für dich eine Zukunft aussehen könnte."

Sein erstes Gespräch nach dem überraschenden Auftauchen des Totgeglaubten war Severus noch gut in Erinnerung. Albus hatte damals gesagt:

„_Severus, wie wäre es, wenn du wieder als Lehrer hier anfängst, wie in alten Zeiten? Wenn es dir gefällt kannst du hier bleiben, so lange du möchtest. Darüber hinaus wirst du genügend Zeit und Muße finden, deinen künftigen Lebensweg zu ergründen. Für das Schmieden von Zukunftsplänen bist du jung genug, mein Guter!" _

„Ich habe noch keine Zukunftspläne geschmiedet, Albus." Ein wenig hatte Severus so geklungen, als hätte er eben gebeichtet, die Hausaufgaben vergessen zu haben.

„Den richtigen Weg hast du längst eingeschlagen, nur musst du dir über diese Leidenschaft auch noch bewusst werden."

„Ich..." Severus verstummte, weil er eine Anspielung in Albus' Worten verspürte, die sich ihm nicht verständlich offenbaren wollte, aber vielleicht war es er selbst gewesen, der das Wort „diese" so bedeutsam betont vernommen hatte, so dass dieses Wort implizierte, es gäbe noch andere Leidenschaften.

„Remus hat deine jetzige Klasse übernommen. Du kannst ihn natürlich ablösen, aber ich empfehle, dass du mit der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde beginnst."

Erschrocken wollte Severus wissen: „Braut er etwa Tränke mit meinen Schülern?"

„Keine Sorge, er hatte immerhin ein E in seinem UTZ."

„Ich lös' ihn ab!" Severus' Protest wurde von Albus mit einer leicht erhobenen Hand gebrochen.

„Ach, lass ihn. Es sind nicht einmal mehr dreißig Minuten, bis es zur Pause läutet. Ruh' dich ein wenig aus. Vielleicht denkst du ja über das nach, was ich dir ans Herz gelegt habe oder aber auch über das, was dein Herz dir für die Zukunft nahelegt." Severus machte nach diesem Ratschlag den Eindruck, als würde er den Hogwarts-Express auf sich zurasen sehen, weswegen Albus die mögliche Zweideutigkeit beseitigte und deutlicher wurde. „Ich liebe die Arbeit mit Kindern, das war immer meine größte berufliche Erfüllung. Was tust du gern?"

Eine Antwort erwartete Albus nicht, denn er verabschiedete sich bereits und ließ ihn mit dieser Frage allein. Eines war Severus schon sehr früh klar geworden, nämlich dass ihn die Kinder anderer Menschen herzlich wenig interessierten. Jede Klasse in jedem Jahrgang war ähnlich. Immer gab es einen Rebellen, einen Spaßvogel, einen Schlaukopf, einen Unruhestifter, einen Tollpatsch, einen komischen Kauz und einen heißen Feger – jedenfalls nannte man die Mitschülerinnen mit enormer Anziehungskraft auf das andere Geschlecht zu seiner Zeit noch so. Er war es müde, immer und immer wieder den gleichen Lehrplan vor Augen zu haben und diesen jedes Jahr aufs Neue vermitteln zu müssen. Der Bildungsplan hatte sich in all den Jahren genauso wenig verändert wie sein Berufsleben und nach dem Sieg über Voldemort war zudem die „Nebentätigkeit" weggefallen, doch trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu entschließen, die Kündigung einzureichen, denn das würde seinem Lebensweg ein offenes Ende bescheren – eines, dass in keinster Weise vorhersehbar wäre. Würde er hier bleiben, dann wüsste er zumindest, was ihn erwartete, doch außerhalb Hogwarts wäre sein gesamtes Umfeld ein anderes. Die Menschen, mit denen er Umgang hätte, wären andere. Hier in der Schule hatte er seinen festen Kollegenkreis, der sich nur selten änderte.

Mit einem Male musste Severus an Professor Binns denken und er erschrak, als sich ihm das mögliche Bild zeigte, eines Tages selbst im Schlaf zu versterben und es nicht zu begreifen. Als Geist für immer und ewig Schüler unterrichten zu müssen versetzte Severus einen so großen Schrecken, dass er sich zu guter Letzt fest vornahm, sich über seinen künftigen Lebensweg Gedanken zu machen.

Im vierten Stock zerbrach sich Hermine den Kopf über ihre Zukunft. Schon sehr bald würde sie beim Ministerium vorstellig werden, um ihre Prüfung abzulegen. Sie war froh gewesen, dass Severus ihr das Angebot gemacht hatte, mit ihm danach noch forschen zu können, doch dann wäre einiges anders. Sie würde kein Gehalt mehr von ihm bekommen, müsste also selbst arbeiten. Zudem war Hogwarts keine Herberge – für Mittellose schon gar nicht. Hermine müsste sich zusätzlich um eine neue Bleibe kümmern.

Als Erstes, das nahm sie sich fest vor, würde sie nach ihrer bestandenen Prüfung zur Tränkemeisterin beim Personalbeauftragten des Mungos vorsprechen. Ein Beruf als Heilerin wäre interessant und sie hätte auch weiterhin mit Zaubertränken zu tun. Die Einwürfe von Albus und Severus hatten sie zu Neujahr und auch noch danach zweifeln lassen, ob diese Entscheidung die richtige wäre, doch es war ihr Leben – sie musste für sich selbst entscheiden.

Weil Corvinus in seinem Gemälde schlief, verhielt sich Hermine in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer sehr still. Durch den Schlafmangel, die herrschende Ruhe und das gemütlich warme Feuer im Kamin spürte auch sie die Müdigkeit am ganzen Körper, so dass sie sich auf dem Sofa hinlegte, um ein wenig die Augen zu schließen. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei Pansy und sie hoffte, sehr bald eine positive Nachricht von Blaise zu erhalten. Dann wäre dieser belastende Abschnitt ihn ihrem Leben erledigt und sie hätte wieder Zeit für all die anderen Projekte, die sie vernachlässigen musste. Im dösigen Zustand ging sie – mehr unbewusst als bewusst – nochmals einige Punkte der Berechnung für das Gegengift durch. Aufgrund voranschreitender Schläfrigkeit kam sie anhand nicht nachvollziehbarer Gedankengänge von biologischer Zellteilung auf Energie liefernde Kernfusion. Beim Gedanken an Stromschwankungen schlief sie ein.

Zum Mittagessen erschien Hermine nicht in der großen Halle. Remus glaubte, er wäre Schuld daran, weil er sie in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht hatte und sie vermutlich davon ausging, das könnte sich in Severus' Anwesenheit wiederholen, obwohl sie wissen sollte, dass er so etwas nie tun würde.

„Severus?" Der Genannte schenkte Remus seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich glaube, dein Vorführkessel hat sich unter meiner Aufsicht ein wenig, ähm, verflüssigt", gestand Remus mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?" Severus seufzte. „Der Kessel gehörte der Schule. Es wäre freundlich, wenn Sie Albus darüber unterrichten würden, damit ich einen Ersatz bekomme."

„Natürlich werde ich das!", versicherte Remus. Gleich im Anschluss fragte er unschuldig: „Gilt das auch für Arbeitstische?"

Severus war stutzig geworden. „Was ist denn mit dem geschehen?"

„Na ja", druckste Remus herum. „Ein paar Tropfen von dem flüssigen Metall sind möglicherweise auf die Arbeitsfläche gefallen. Anders kann ich mir die recht großen", er zeigte ein Loch, indem er Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammenführte, „Löcher auf der Tischplatte nicht erklären."

Bewegungslos starrte Severus seinen Kollegen an, der sich unter seinem Blick beschämt zu winden begann.

„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Lupin: Sollten Sie nochmals, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, eine meiner Zaubertränkeklassen übernehmen, dann bitte ich Sie inständig, sich an die Theorie zu halten!" Remus nickte peinlich berührt. „Wissen Sie denn wenigstens, warum der Kessel geschmolzen ist?" Severus legte immer Wert darauf, dass seine Schüler ihrer Fehler erkannten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe linksherum gerührt."

„Linksherum?", wiederholte er verdattert, denn in den nächsten Wochen hatte er keinen einzigen Trank auf dem Lehrplan, bei dem man linksherum rühren müsste. „Links...? Wie haben Sie ein E geschafft, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich habe seit meinem UTZ nicht mehr großartig gebraut", rechtfertigte sich Remus. „Trankzutaten sind teuer."

„Sie kochen doch wohl regelmäßig?" Remus nickte. „Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Zwischen Kochen und Tränkebrauen? Das kann ich dir sagen, Severus. Wenn ich beim Kochen eine Zutat später hinzufüge, weil ich sie vergessen habe, dann explodiert oder schmilzt trotzdem nichts! Kochen hat mit Tränkebrauen überhaupt nichts gemeinsam."

Severus winkte ab. „Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so, sonst hätte ich nämlich große Bedenken, sollte ich in Zukunft erneut in eine Situation geraten, in der ich mich von Ihnen bekochen lassen muss."

Zu 14 Uhr betrat er sein Labor und es überraschte ihn, Hermine nicht vorzufinden. Auch fünfzehn Minuten später war sie noch nicht gekommen. Es war nicht der Ärger über ihr Zu-Spät-Kommen, sondern ein Anflug von Sorge, denn sie war sehr selten unpünktlich.

Sein Weg führte ihn in den vierten Stock, wo er an ihre Tür klopfte. Eine Aufforderung zum Eintreten blieb aus, weswegen er mit dem Passwort eintrat, welches sie ihm damals gegeben hatte. Er fand sie auf dem Sofa vor. Sie schlief fest, was kein Wunder war. Er selbst war müde und würde sich gern hinlegen. Ihre schlafende Gestalt betrachtete er einen Moment. Die Ruhe, die von ihr ausstrahlte, besänftigte ihn. Der Rhythmus ihrer Atmung war ihm vertraut. In Aberdeen, als er nachts aufgewacht war, hatte er sich von der Gleichmäßigkeit ihrer Atemzüge erneut in den Schlaf wiegen lassen.

Der schwarze Kniesel, dessen weiße Tupfen aufgrund des dicht gewachsenen Fells kaum noch zu sehen waren, strich ihm unerwartet um die Beine. Severus bückte sich und kraulte das Tier am Kopf, doch weil ihm die gebeugte Haltung zu unbequem war, nahm er Fellini auf den Arm. Kaum hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet, fiel sein Blick auf das Gemälde über dem Kamin. Callidita beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ohne den gemalten Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, näherte er sich ihm, während er den Kater auf seinem Arm streichelte. Callidita hob arrogant eine Augenbraue und wandte demonstrativ sein Gesicht ab, um Severus deutlich zu machen, was er von ihm hielt. Ein missbilligendes Schnaufen war Severus' Kommentar zu Calliditas kindischem Verhalten. Warum Hermine dieses Gemälde hier überhaupt aufgehängt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Er ging wieder zurück zur Sitzgruppe und stellte sich ganz in die Nähe des Sofas. Gern würde er mit Hermine ein paar Worte wechseln, besonders wegen des bevorstehenden Prüfungstermins beim Ministerium. Er wollte ihr noch einige Tipps mit auf den Weg geben, wollte ihr auf seine undurchsichtige Art Mut zusprechen, doch vor allem wollte er wissen, warum Callidita hier hing. Auf ihren Namen, den er mehrmals in normaler Lautstärke sprach, reagierte sie nicht verbal, sondern sie seufzte nur und drehte sich um.

Von einem Geistesblitz überwältigt flüsterte er Fellini ins Ohr: „Guten Flug, mein Freund." Ohne Umschweife warf er das Tier die kurze Strecke zum Sofa hinüber, wo es auf seinem Frauchen landete, die sofort aufschreckte. Fellini sprang auf die Rückenlehne, hinunter auf den Boden und rannte wie der Blitz ins Schlafzimmer.

Im ersten Moment war Hermine desorientiert, doch dann wurde ihr klar, wo sie lag und auch, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Severus? Was war eben los?", fragte sie verdattert.

„Ihr Kniesel! Er jagte in einem Anfall von Größenwahn durchs Zimmer und nahm während seines Rückweges die Abkürzung über die Couch, also auch über Sie."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „So etwas macht er nicht. Wenn ich schlafe, dann ist er ruhig."

„Dann habe ich vielleicht ein wenig nachgeholfen." Er schmunzelte. „Wie sieht es aus, sind Sie auf dem Posten? Oder möchten Sie sich noch etwas ausruhen? In diesem Fall lassen wir den heutigen Tag ausfallen."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Sie wecken mich, indem sie meine Katze auf mich werfen und dann fragen Sie, ob ich weiterschlafen möchte?" Sie behielt die Frage für sich, ob in seinem Oberstübchen womöglich etwas falsch gepolt wäre.

„Also möchten Sie sich ausruhen?", wollte er mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck wissen.

Sie schwang ihre Beine vom Polster und setzte sich normal hin. „Ehrlich gesagt haben Sie mich jetzt wach geredet. Was wollen wir heute machen?"

„Für Ihre Prüfung lernen." Hermine schluckte kräftig, was ihm natürlich nicht entging. „Und besonders die Dinge nochmals durchgehen, bei denen Sie Unsicherheit verspüren. Ihre Beurteilung habe ich übrigens fertig. Ich möchte, dass Sie sie lesen und mir Bescheid geben, sollte Ihnen etwas nicht gefallen."

Das, was Remus ihr gesagt hatte, ging ihr unerwartet durch den Kopf und das war der Grund, warum sie sich Severus genau ansah. Sie wollte ihn mit anderen Augen betrachten, doch dafür musste sie all die Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihm verband – viele davon waren nicht sehr schön –, außen vorlassen. Das forderte eine Menge Vorstellungskraft.

„Was starren Sie so?", fragte er plötzlich, weswegen sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu landen.

„Ich habe nicht gestarrt", rechtfertigte sie sich, doch sie wusste, dass sie es getan haben musste. Er lächelte schief. Die Fältchen um seine Augen herum zeigten aber deutlich, dass er amüsiert war.

„Wenn Sie möchten, könnte ich ein Gemälde von mir anfertigen lassen", sein schiefes Lächeln wurde gerade, „das Sie dann gegen das austauschen können, welches momentan über Ihrem Kamin hängt."

Hermines Blick wanderte hinüber zum Kamin und zu Calliditas Gemälde, der hellwach war und sehr andächtig jedes Wort verfolgt hatte.

„Nein danke, Severus." Sie erhob sich und holte ihre Tasche, während sie so ernst wie möglich erklärte: „Ich bevorzuge das Original, denn ich habe gehört, dass die Gestaltung von magischen Gemälden so schwer sein soll, dass Abstriche in Bezug auf den Charakter gemacht werden müssen. Man würde bei einem Gemälde von Ihnen Schwierigkeiten haben, das gesamte Spektrum Ihres Sarkasmus' einzufangen und darauf möchte ich nun wirklich nicht verzichten." Sie schenkte ihm ein überspitztes Lächeln.

Er legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz, bevor er freundlich spottete: „Oh, das haben Sie wirklich nett gesagt."

Neckerei und Freude blitzten in ihren Augen auf, als sie ihn anschaute und über seine Bemerkung schmunzelte. Mit einem Male verschwand jedoch ihre fröhliche Stimmung, erst aus den Augen, dann komplett aus ihrem Wesen, bevor sie den Blickkontakt nicht mehr halten konnte und auf ihre Tasche schaute, die sie, als hätte sie sie jetzt erst bemerkt, an ihrem Griff nahm und sich über die Schulter schwang. Nun formte sich ein höfliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen – kein freundliches, sondern nur ein paar hochgezogene Mundwinkel, die Behaglichkeit simulieren sollten. Ihre Augen blieben dabei bitterernst. Severus kannte sie lang genug, um solche Feinheiten zu bemerken. Er fühlte sich sogar, obwohl er nicht wusste warum, an ihrer düsteren Stimmung schuldig.

„Ich hab da noch ein Tränkebuch, aus dem ich etwas probieren möchte", sagte sie gehemmt, bevor sie zu ihrem Schrank ging und eine der unteren Türen öffnete.

Nur kurz erhaschte Severus einen Blick auf einen der vielen Titel, den er ungläubig vorlas: „'Tanz mit einer Todesfee'?" Gleich daneben stand noch eines. „'Wanderungen mit Werwölfen'? Sagen Sie, Hermine, besitzen Sie diese Bücher für den Fall, dass Sie von einem leichten Verwirrungszauber getroffen wurden und trotz des benebelten Verstandes dem Verlangen erliegen, ein Buch lesen zu wollen?"

„Die Bücher sind gut", murmelte Hermine, die den gefundenen Tränke-Band hinauszog und in ihre Tasche steckte.

„Die Bücher stammen von einem Schwindler!"

„Sie sind trotzdem gut geschrieben und informativ. Sie sind in ihrer Thematik einzigartig und waren nicht umsonst für viele Wochen auf Platz eins der Verkaufslisten", verteidigte sie ihre kleine Sammlung von Gilderoy Lockhart-Büchern, die sie seit ihrer Schulzeit besaß.

Den Weg zum Labor schwiegen sie sich an. Erst drinnen kam wieder ein Gespräch zustande.

„Wieso Bücher von einem Scharlatan?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wissen Sie, Severus, dass Gilderoy Lockhart und Sie eine ganze Menge..."

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, diesen Satz zu vollenden. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Name und der dieses Hochstaplers gemeinsam in einem Satz genannt werden, es sei denn, Sie möchten explizit darauf hinweisen, dass uns überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten verbinden", warnte er vorsichtshalber und auch nicht sehr ernst. Sie schmunzelte nur, äußerte sich jedoch nicht, weswegen er nachfragte: „Was wollten Sie denn sagen?"

„Ich wollte durchaus sagen, dass Sie beide viel gemeinsam haben."

„Sie beleidigen mich mit dieser Behauptung, darüber sind Sie sich hoffentlich im Klaren?"

„Wie man es nimmt. Lockhart ist ein Hochstapler, daran kann man nicht rütteln, aber bedenken Sie doch mal, wie lange er alle an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Das waren über zehn Jahre! Die ganze Zeit über hat er alle hinters Licht geführt."

„Und Bücher geschrieben", vervollständigte Severus, der eine Ahnung hatte, auf was sie hinaus wollte.

„Die Dinge, die in den Büchern stehen, sind wahnsinnig interessant und auch spannend. Es sind nur nicht seine eigenen Erlebnisse. Er hat es sich erzählen lassen, aber schreiben kann er fabelhaft."

„Jetzt nicht mehr", verbesserte Severus gehässig, denn dank des Tagespropheten erfuhr man ab und an von den Genesungsfortschritten des einstigen Bestsellerautoren.

„Wenn Rons Zauberstab nicht angeknackst gewesen wäre", Hermine blickte ihn an, „dann hätte Lockhart es wieder geschafft. Zum Glück ist Harry und Ron nichts passiert, aber es hätte auch anders kommen können. Lockhart hätte diesmal zwar keinen Erfahrungsbericht gestohlen, sondern sich im Fall der Kammer des Schreckens einfach etwas ausgedacht, aber selbst die erfundene Geschichte hätte sich sicherlich gut verkauft." Es war die kleine Pause, die ihn irritierte, bevor sie anfügte: „Er hat jahrelang eine Maske getragen. Nicht einmal seine engsten Vertrauten wussten von seinen Machenschaften."

Severus schluckte hörbar, denn spätestens jetzt war ihm klar, welche Gemeinsamkeiten sie meinte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Thema zu wechseln.

„Möchten Sie gleich mit dem Brauen beginnen oder wollen Sie vorab lieber Ihre Bewertung lesen?"

„Brauen wir erst etwas. Ich würde gern das Gegenmittel für den Amortentia herstellen", sagte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Wieso gerade diesen Trank?"

„Wegen des Eis der Aschwinderin. Ich habe mich nur einmal im Mungos damit befassen dürfen, aber auch nicht so lange, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe."

„Dann brauen wir lieber direkt den Amortentia, wenn es Ihnen nur um das Ei geht. Wäre von den Zutaten her auch wesentlich preiswerter als das Gegenmittel."

Den Blick starr auf ihre abgestellte Tasche gerichtet hob sie die Augenbrauen, als würde sie nachdenken, bevor sie einen Blick riskierte. Das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie eindringlich anschaute, ohne einen Hehl daraus zu machen.

„Ja gut", sagte sie so schnell, dass ihre Zustimmung alles andere als locker wirkte. Ihr ganzer Körper war verkrampft und sie wusste weder, wie sie das ändern konnte noch kannte sie den Grund für ihr gehemmtes Verhalten. „Gut", wiederholte sie, um zu hören, ob sie noch immer so stocksteif klang. Sie selbst konnte an ihrer Stimme erkennen, dass sie sich nach wie vor verlegen anhörte. Wenn sie selbst das schon bemerkte, war es ihm bestimmt nicht entgangen. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Beobachtung nickte sie zaghaft, um ihrer Erkenntnis in Gedanken zuzustimmen.

„Geht es Ihnen heute nicht besonders? Unter Umständen wäre es besser gewesen, einen freien Tag einzulegen, damit Sie den verlorenen Schlaf vergangener Nacht aufholen können."

„Nein nein, alles in Ordnung. Wenn ich mich jetzt schlafen lege, dann bin ich nachts hellwach." Sie lächelte, versuchte es zumindest, doch scheiterte an ihren eigenen Gedanken, denn sie wusste genau, dass es unecht aussehen musste. „Fangen wir an."

Hermine holte bereits Schneidebrett und Zutaten, doch Severus zögert. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken und weil sie nicht wie sonst Hand-in-Hand arbeiteten, hielt Hermine inne und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Sein Blick war auf nichts fokussiert, er war völlig abwesend.

„Severus?"

Bei seinem Namen schreckte er hoch. Bevor sie eine Chance bekam, ihn auf seine Nachdenklichkeit anzusprechen, fragte er: „Wie sind Sie und Callidita drauf gekommen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Auf den Splitter? Wie ist Ihnen diese Idee gekommen?"

Hermine erinnerte sich gut an ihr Gespräch mit dem Gemälde. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen davon erzählen soll. Sie könnten über mich lachen." Verschämt betrachtete sie das Schneidebrett.

„Weshalb sollte ich über Sie lachen, wo Sie doch die Lösung präsentieren konnten, wie man Miss Parkinson helfen kann? Erzählen Sie es mir", forderte er mit bedächtiger Stimme.

Sie zögerte, doch letztendlich teilte sie sich mit. „Wir haben über Märchen gesprochen. Berenice hat auf der Hochzeit von Draco und Susan doch herumerzählt, ihre Mutter hätte sich wie Dornröschen gestochen und wäre in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen." Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Hocker. „Mir ist nicht Dornröschen durch den Kopf gegangen, sondern Schneewittchen." Hier zog Severus die Augenbrauen hoch, weswegen sie erklärte: „Der vergiftete Kamm! Schneewittchen war so lange scheintot, bis die Zwerge den Kamm aus ihrem Haar genommen haben. Vorher hat er durch eine winzige Wunde in der Kopfhaut das Gift abgegeben."

Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Severus' Richtung.

„Sie hatten Harry einmal ein Buch geschenkt, das ich mir von ihm ausgeliehen habe. Sie wissen schon, 'Muggel-Märchen und ihr historischer Hintergrund'. Die 'böse Stiefmutter' in dem Märchen soll eine berüchtigte Zaubertränkemeisterin gewesen sein, hat mit magischen Spiegeln hantiert und so weiter. Die Theorie in dem Buch besagt, dass das Gift auf dem Kamm verdünntes Basiliskengift gewesen sein könnte. Callidita sagte, dass Basiliskengift selbst keinesfalls 'tödlich' wäre, eine zu große Menge aber die Nervenbahnen so sehr anregen würde, dass man wie bei einem Cruciatus daran zugrunde gehen kann. Eine kleine Menge hingegen bewirkt das Gegenteil, die Nerven werden eher gelähmt als stimuliert. Das ist ein so faszinierendes Gebiet, Severus."

Severus bemerkte ein begeistertes Leuchten in ihren Augen, dass ihn wiederum faszinierte.

„Callidita bedauert es sehr, nicht zu wissen, was sein Original noch alles über diese magischen Wesen herausgefunden hat. Es gibt da bestimmt noch eine Menge zu entdecken."

„Ich werde Ihnen keinen Basilisk schenken, Hermine", warf Severus nüchtern, aber dennoch scherzend ein, was ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.

„Ich will gar keinen haben, aber das Thema bleibt interessant für mich. Durch die Tierversuche, die Callidita gemacht hat, konnte er die Menge bestimmen, die einen Körper weder in eine Totenstarre versetzt noch die Nerven überanstrengt. Die Menge, die Sie in dem Gegenmittel verarbeitet haben, Severus, war genau richtig. Damit wurde Pansys Nervensystem leicht stimuliert, sozusagen wiedererweckt." Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingern am Rand des Schneidebretts entlang. „Vielleicht, dachte ich mir, ist Bellatrix auch über das Märchen 'Schneewittchen' gestolpert und hat sich in dieser Richtung informiert? Sie hat 'Schlafes Bruder' Basiliskengift untergemischt, damit die Menschen immer wieder erwachen und auch immer wieder in ihren todesähnlichen Schlaf fallen. Sie hat uns damit die Lösung präsentiert. Man musste nur noch die Giftquelle entfernen und Pansys Nervensystem etwas stimulieren."

„Ich denke nicht", warf Severus kopfschüttelnd ein, „dass sich Bellatrix Lestrange mit Muggelmärchen abgegeben hat."

„Aber verstehen Sie denn nicht, Severus? Es sind zwar Geschichten, die die Muggel schriftlich festgehalten, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die meisten Märchen einen echten Kern haben. Warum sonst handeln sie von bösen Zauberern, Kobolden, Zwergen, kinderfressenden Hexen, verzauberten Gegenständen, Spiegeln, Tränken..."

Er stoppte sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand. „Ich denke, ich habe Ihren Standpunkt begriffen, Hermine."

Sie grinste. „Viele Märchen sind nicht gerade nett. Man könnte meinen, die Muggel haben auf diese Weise ihre Ängste in Bezug auf unsere Welt verarbeitet."

„Wahrscheinlich gab es damals noch keine Gesetze zum Schutz der magischen Welt. Hätte man damals schon Vergissmichzauber angewandt, würde es vielleicht gar keine Märchen geben."

„Was sehr schade wäre." Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden ernster. „Selbst Ihr Fall erinnert mich an ein Märchen."

„Tatsächlich?" Deutlich hörbar hatte er soeben nach seinem Schutzschild gegriffen, denn allein dieses eine Wort war getränkt mit dem üblichen sarkastischem Unterton.

„Ja, tatsächlich", wagte sie leise zu wiederholen, doch sie behielt ihre Gedanken für sich und er fragte nicht nach.

Es freute sie, dass sie nun wieder im Einklang miteinander arbeiten, Zutaten an den Tisch holten, in Büchern blätterten und den Amortentia nach Anweisung zu brauen begannen.

Als Remus im vierten Stock mit einem Buch unterm Arm sein Zimmer verließ und nebenan bei Hermine klopfte, öffnete niemand, doch er hatte vorhergesehen, dass sie bestimmt mit Severus arbeiten würde. Es war sowieso seine Aufgabe, um die er sich allein kümmern sollte, dachte er. Das Buch verstaute er in seinem dicken Winterumhang, bevor er den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern antrat. Er war früh dran und hoffte, sich vor seiner Verabredung mit Pomona vielleicht noch ein wenig mit Neville unterhalten zu können.

Der Schnee lag mindestens zehn Zentimeter hoch. Vereinzelt fielen einige dünne Flocken zu Boden und kündigten zaghaft den nächsten Schneeschauer an. In Gewächshaus Nummer vier war Licht zu sehen. Jetzt schon, am frühen Nachmittag, war es bereits sehr duster geworden. Die Gegend wirkte freudlos, aber das Innere des Gewächshauses entschädigte für die trübe Winterstimmung, denn hier blühte das Leben. Remus nahm einen tiefen Zug. Blumenduft und Erde waren die dominierenden Gerüche, die man hier wahrnehmen konnte.

„Oh, hallo Remus", grüßte Neville fröhlich.

„Hallo!" Sich die vielen Blumen betrachtend zauberte sich ein breites Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht, während er sich Neville näherte.

„Pomona..."

Remus unterbrach: „Ja, ich weiß, ich bin eine halbe Stunde zu früh."

Wortlos nickte Neville, bevor er zurückhaltend fragte: „Sagen Sie..." Er verbesserte. „Sag mal, willst du mit ihr über diesen Gespenstischen Steinregen sprechen?"

„Ja, damit liegst du richtig."

„Darf ich fragen, warum?"

Nevilles Neugierde störte Remus nicht. „Hermine hat mich darum gebeten, alles Mögliche darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich möchte versuchen, ein paar von den Fruchtkapseln aufzutreiben, nachdem zwei Händler uns schon eine Absage erteilt haben."

„Es gibt da einen Händler in Frankreich." Neville verzog das Gesicht. „Der hat zwar Wucherpreise und ist ein Armleuchter, aber er bekommt so gut wie alles."

„Ja, mit dem hatte Fleur schon das 'Vergnügen'."

„Wirklich? Ich würde keine Frau zu dem schicken, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Summend stimmte Remus zu und betrachtete dabei Neville bei der Arbeit, die diesmal nichts mit Erde oder Dünger zu tun hatte. Der junge Kräuterkundelehrling saß an einem Tisch und betrachtete sich etwas durch ein Mikroskop. Links neben ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes, alt aussehendes Buch und auf der rechten Seite ein Blatt Pergament, auf dem er sich Notizen machte. Remus fragte erst gar nicht, mit was sich Neville beschäftigte, denn er befürchtete, dass er wenig davon verstehen würde, doch Neville erzählte von sich aus und benutzte einfachste Worte.

„Ich habe eine neue Orchideenart gezüchtet und notiere mir die Auffälligkeiten der Samen."

„Oh wirklich? Was für welche hast du gezüchtet?"

Neville blickte auf und zeigte zu einer Ecke, in welcher hoch wachsende Orchideen mit auffällig dicken Sprossteilen wuchsen. „Die produzieren viel mehr und viel größere Pseudobulben, das sind diese Verdickungen ganz unten. Die Pflanze nutzt sie als Wasserspeicher und auch als Nährstoffdepot. Die Flüssigkeit in den Sprossteilen beinhaltet aber auch Stoffe, die die Blume abgibt, um die Nährstoffe zu verarbeiten und genau diese pflanzeneigenen Stoffe werden in Zaubertränken verwendet. Man bekommt sie nicht anders, kann sie zum Beispiel nicht aus der Pflanze herauspressen, weil die Orchidee sie herstellen muss."

„Und je größer diese Sprossteile, desto mehr Stoffe gibt die Pflanze ab."

Neville lächelte. „Ja, richtig. Man muss weniger anpflanzen und bekommt die Zutat konzentrierter."

Nach ein wenig Smalltalk betrat die pummelige Kräuterkundelehrerin Gewächshaus Nummer vier.

„Hallo Remus, Sie sind pünktlich wie immer", grüßte sie gut gelaunt. „Und ich kann Sie wirklich nicht davon abbringen?"

Das Gespräch verfolgte Neville mit Interesse, denn es machte ihn neugierig, wovon sich Remus nicht abbringen lassen wollte.

„Ich muss es tun, ich hab es versprochen."

Ein Nicken ihrerseits zeigte ihre Zustimmung, bevor sie das Wort an Neville richtete: „Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer?"

„Äh..."

Zum Glück unterbrach Remus seine noch nicht zurechtgelegte Antwort, denn er zog das Buch aus seinem Umhang und reichte es Pomona.

„Es war sehr hilfreich, vielen Dank nochmals. Sagen Sie, warum kenne ich den Namen der Autorin?", wollte Remus wissen.

Pomona grinste, wodurch ihre roten Wangen noch pausbäckiger wurden. „Phyllida Spore? Sie haben in Ihrer Schulzeit mit Sicherheit ein Buch von dieser Botanikerin in den Händen gehalten!"

„Ein Lehrbuch für Kräuterkunde?"

„Falsch! Severus kennt es bestimmt auswendig. 'Tausend magische Kräuter und Pilze', ein Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke ab der ersten Klasse." Pomona nahm sich ihren Flickenhut vom Kopf und legte die zerzausten Haare frei, die sie mit einem Zauberspruch in Ordnung brachte, bevor sie den Hut wieder aufsetzte.

Remus erinnerte sich. „Ja, daher kenne ich den Namen. Dass gerade Phyllida Spore ein schwarzmagisches Buch verfasst hätte ich nie gedacht."

„Warum nicht? Es verdirbt ja nicht und ist nicht gefährlich, es klärt nur auf. Die gute Phyllida war schon immer dafür, Wissen mit anderen zu teilen, aber das Ministerium sah das anders. Bevor ich aber abschweife, sollten wir losgehen, wenn Sie heute noch die Fruchtkapseln des Gespenstischen Steinregens sammeln möchten."

Die ganze Zeit hatte Neville still zugehört, aber erst jetzt wusste er, was die Einladung zum Abenteuer beinhaltete. Als Angst würde er sein Gefühl nicht bezeichnen, aber ganz wohl war ihm bei der Sache trotzdem nicht.

„Sie suchen nach dem Gespenstischen Steinregen? Warum?" Die Augen des Schülers waren ganz groß geworden.

„Sie müssen ja nicht mitkommen, Neville. Ich dachte nur, es würde Sie interessieren. So eine Pflanze sieht man nicht alle Tage."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht..."

„Ach", winkte die rundliche Frau ab. „Ziehen Sie sich schon an und kommen Sie mit, sonst werden Sie es in zehn Jahren bereuen, diese Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopf gepackt zu haben.

Pomona hatte einen Behälter aus dickem Glas auf den Tisch gestellt, den Remus sich genau betrachtete. Auffällig war an diesem an ein Einweckglas erinnernde Gefäß, dass ein Gitter aus Draht eingearbeitet war, fast wie ein Zaun im Glas.

Sie schien seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben, denn Pomona erklärte: „Da kommen die Kapseln rein und falls das Glas aus welchen Gründen auch immer brechen sollte, dann können die Fruchtkapseln nicht davonrollen und sich irgendwo einnisten."

„Einnisten?"

„Sie befallen steinernen Grund und gedeihen auf diese Weise. Für Gebäude wäre es nur gefährlich, sollte es dort stockdunkel sein, denn sie mögen kein Licht." Sie drehte sich um und schaute zu Neville, der sich nicht gerade begeistert seinen Schal um den Hals schlang. „Fertig, Neville?" Er atmete einmal tief durch und nickte verunsichert. „Na dann, auf geht's!"

Auf den Weg zu den Toren von Hogwarts unterhielten sich die drei, wobei es Pomona war, die offensichtlich genoss, auch mal mit jemand anderen als Neville über Kräuter und Pflanzen reden zu können.

„Sie stellen mit den Kapseln aber nichts Dummes an oder, Remus?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Wir versuchen, etwas Dummes wieder rückgängig zu machen."

Ihre Neugier konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. „Was für eine Dummheit? Es wird doch wohl niemand, den ich kenne, einen Trank mit diesen Kapseln gebraut haben?" Remus' Schweigen und der betretene Gesichtsausdruck war Pomona Antwort genug, so dass sie seufzen musste. Unerwartet und ernst, als würde sie vor einer unsichtbaren Zuhörerschaft eine Rede halten, sagte sie: „Es gibt Tränke, die eine Menge Unheil anrichten können. Den schlimmen Auswirkungen kann man häufig mit einem Trank entgegenwirken, die die gleichen oder ähnliche Zutaten enthalten wie der ursprüngliche Trank, doch das ist kniffelig, besonders wenn es sich um bösartige Pflanzen handelt. Manche Zutaten muss man daher mit Pflanzen ersetzen, die genau das Gegenteil von der im ersten Trank verwendeten Zutat bewirkt."

„Gibt es eine Pflanze, die das Gegenstück zum Gespenstischen Steinregen darstellt?"

Weil sie mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben schien, antwortete sie sehr schnell: „Keine, von der ich weiß." Durch Remus' Seufzer dazu überredet fügte sie noch hinzu: „Was nicht heißt, dass es keine geben könnte. Ich kenne nur keine."

Der eingeschlagene Weg kam Remus mittlerweile bekannt vor sowie die Höhle, die er sehen konnte. Es war die gleiche Höhle, in der die Muggel Granaten gelagert hatten, nur dass er sich ihr diesmal von der anderen Seite des Flusses näherte. Von hier aus konnte man die Höhle gut sehen und besser betreten. Seine Bedenken behielt er jedoch nicht für sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir gerade in dieser Höhle suchen sollten."

Pomona winkte ab. „Sie wurde freigegeben, ich habe mich erkundigt. Sowieso erstaunlich, dass der Eingang überhaupt gefunden wurde, wo ich doch den großen Busch davorgezaubert habe."

„Das waren Sie?", fragte Remus verdutzt, denn er hatte zusammen mit Hermine den Busch entfernt, nachdem der Sohn der Sabberhexe ihnen den Eingang gezeigt hatte. Pomona nickte lediglich und ging als Erste hinein, aber nicht, bevor sie mit einem Lumos für etwas Licht sorgte. Auch Neville und Remus ließen die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe wie eine helle Taschenlampe leuchten.

Den ersten großen Raum der Höhle, aus dem die Kisten abtransportiert worden waren, hatten sie bereits hinter sich gelassen. Pomona schien sich hier auszukennen, denn sie ging zielstrebig den Gang entlang, bog links ab, kletterte einige Felsen hinauf und stieg durch eine Öffnung – Neville und Remus immer hinterher. Nach einer Weile hörte man Geräusche, als würde sich jemand hier aufhalten, weswegen Neville erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Pomona. „Wir kommen der gesuchten Pflanze langsam näher." Ein wenig aus der Puste geraten drehte sie sich um. „Ich möchte, dass Sie beide gut darauf achten, wohin sie treten, wenn wir in den nächsten Raum hineingehen. Berühren Sie nichts, besonders nicht die Wände. Wenn etwas auf Sie zugerollt kommt, dann weichen Sie aus." Sie wollte gerade weitergehen, da fiel ihr noch etwas ein. „Ach ja, achten Sie bitte auf Ihren Kopf!"

Neville blickte Remus mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, weswegen er dem jungen Mann anbot: „Ich gehe vor."

„Gut..." Mehr konnte Neville nicht sagen.

Die Geräusche wurden lauter. Manchmal klang es, als würde jemand einen Stein mit dem Fuß wegtreten, ein anderes Mal so, als hätte man einen Stein geworfen.

An einer rundlichen Öffnung wartete Pomona auf die beiden, bevor sie bat: „Einmal Nox bitte. Sie müssen sich das ansehen, bevor wir die Kapseln sammeln."

„Aber dann ist es ja völlig dunkel!"

„Ja Neville, das ist auch der Sinn der Sache", scherzte sie. „Hier sind wir sicher, kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Nox", hörte man zwei Männerstimmen nacheinander sagen und schon waren die drei von Schwärze umgeben.

Immer wieder hörte man die Geräusche von sich reibenden Steinen oder von fallenden und rollenden. Als sich ihre Augen endlich an die vollkommene Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, trauten sie ihren Augen kaum. Der Raum hinter der Öffnung schien zu leben. Ein feuriges Rot zog sich glimmend und verzweigt wie pulsierende Adern an den Wänden und der Decke entlang. Manchmal glühte es an einer Seite des Raumes mehr, doch es wechselte sich ständig ab. Die sich gabelnden Adern verästelten an anderer Stelle wieder. Manche waren dicker, andere so dünn und fein wie Kapillargefäße.

„Gespenstisch!", sagte Remus fasziniert und zugleich auch eingeschüchtert.

„Damit wäre erklärt, warum die Pflanze so heißt", witzelte Pomona.

Neville war die Bedeutung des zweitens Namens der Pflanze natürlich nicht entgangen. „Und 'Steinregen', weil es sich so anhört, als würden Steine zu Boden fallen."

„Oh, es hört sich nicht nur so an", versicherte Pomona, die gleich darauf ihren Stab zum Leuchten brachte. „Deswegen sollen Sie bitte auf Ihren Kopf aufpassen. Diese Pflanze kann mit Leichtigkeit Dinge zersetzen oder spalten. Der Stein ist für sie wie weiche Erde. Um sich an der Decke halten zu können, fräsen die beweglichen Abzweigungen Scharten in den Stein, damit sie sich dort einnisten können. Oft spaltet sich der Stein durch die Einwirkung und fällt zu Boden."

„Die beweglichen Abzweigungen?", wiederholte Remus verblüfft.

„Manche Zweige sind beweglich, können umhertasten, aber wie alle Kletterpflanzen, zu denen der Gespenstische Steinregen gehört, hangeln sie sich nur an den Gegenständen empor oder eben an den Wänden und der Decke. Sie brauchen nicht zu befürchten, dass die Zweige wie die Tentakel eines Oktopus umherfühlen, das tun sie nicht." Pomona schaute über ihre Schulter. „Gehen wir hinein? Neville, Sie stellen den Behälter bitte geöffnet in die Mitte."

Die drei gingen in die hohe Höhle hinein und erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, wie groß diese Pflanze war, denn der gesamte Raum war mit den roten pulsierenden Ästen verwachsen.

„Ist das nur eine oder sind das mehrere?", fragte Remus, der nicht sehen konnte, ob eine Pflanze irgendwo endete, denn die roten Adern gingen ineinander über.

Pomona drehte sich einmal langsam im Kreis und schien zu zählen, bevor sie sagte: „Ich schätze, es sind fünf, aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen, weil eine Pflanze auch mehr als nur einen Blütenkopf haben kann."

Sie zeigte auf einen dieser Blütenköpfe, deren Blätter herzförmig waren und wie aus Leder gefertigt wirkten, wenn da nicht diese vielen feinen Äderchen wären.

„Dieses Leuchten..."

Remus brauchte gar keine Frage zu formulieren, denn Pomona hatte Gefallen daran, ihm und Neville das Phänomen zu erklären: „Biolumineszenz! Höher entwickelte Pflanzen haben diese Fähigkeit nicht, von allein Licht entwickeln zu können, jedenfalls weiß man von keiner. Der Steinregen selbst kann kein Licht erzeugen, aber seine Symbionten." Sie deutete auf eine der dicken Adern. „Die rote Flüssigkeit, die durch diese feine Membran fließt, sind Bakterien, die ihre Energie durch Licht abgeben."

Man hörte von oben ein splitterndes Geräusch und kurz darauf landete neben Neville ein Felsbrocken so groß wie ein Klatscher.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen und das holen, was Sie haben möchte: Fruchtkapseln", schlug Pomona vor, der Nevilles bleiches Gesicht nicht entgangen war.

An einer der Blüten, die so groß wie Hagrids Kopf war, machte Pomona Halt und zeigte mit ihrem Stab auf einen Auswuchs, der wie ein faltenwerfender Sack fast bis zum Boden reichte.

„Hier drinnen befinden sich die Fruchtkapseln. Der Sack hat schon fast den Boden erreicht. Sollte er weiter wachsen und schwerer werden, würde er unten aufkommen und aufplatzen. Die Kapseln würden wie ein aufgezogenes Spielzeug über den Boden rollen, um sich eine Nische in der Steinwand zu suchen, wo sie aufbrechen würden, um ihre kleinen Tentakel auszuwerfen." Sie drehte sich zu Neville, der an dem Glasbehälter stand und empfahl ihm: „Ein paar Schritte weg von dem Glas bitte." Er parierte sofort. An Remus gewandt sagte sie: „Ich mache oben ein Schnitt und entnehme die Kapseln aus dem Sack. Sie achten darauf, dass keine herausspringen."

Während sie den Schnitt machte, erzählte sie, obwohl sie weiterhin ihre Augen konzentriert auf den Sack richtete: „Man wusste lange Zeit nicht, ob es sich beim Gespenstischen Steinregen um ein Tier oder eine Pflanze handeln würde, denn für eine Pflanze ist sie sehr lebendig, für ein Tier sehr träge. Sie kann sogar kleine Tiere 'fressen', wie Fledermäuse, wenn die zu dicht herankommen, aber es waren die Bakterien, die die Beute zersetzt haben. Eine bestimmte Theorie bekommt immer mehr Zuspruch, nämlich dass diese Pflanze eine magische Variante der Pfeifenblume sein würde, die man in der Muggelwelt antreffen kann. Durch die Symbiose mit den Bakterien ist der Gespenstische Steinregen..."

Sie hielt inne, weil sie per Levitation nun eine der faustgroßen Fruchtkapseln aus dem Sack gefischt hatte. Die Kapsel war nass und schleimig. An ihr hingen grüne Fäden hinunter, durch die die Kapsel wahrscheinlich im Innern des Sacks Halt gefunden hatten. Konzentriert beförderte Pomona die Frucht in das Glas und schloss sofort den Deckel, was sehr vorausschauend von ihr war, denn das Ding begann zu hüpfen.

„Die sind höchstens eine Stunde beweglich. Brauchen Sie mehr, Remus?"

Man einigte sich auf insgesamt drei Kapseln. Das sollte für Hermine genügen, dachte er.

Nachdem die drei die letzte Zutat für den Ewigen See gesammelt hatten, fügte Hermine die letzte Zutat für den Amortentia in den Kessel. Die perlig glänzende Substanz im Kessel begann so farbenfroh wie ein Regenbogen zu glitzern. Spiralförmig erhob sich Dampf und Hermine, die um die betörende Wirkung des Dampfes aus Büchern wusste, machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Es ist vollbracht, Hermine. Nun haben Sie auch einmal mit dem Ei einer Aschwinderin gearbeitet. Ich werde das Ihrer Beurteilung hinzufügen." Severus kam einen Schritt näher heran und schlug vor: „Nehmen Sie ruhig eine Nase voll. Das schadet nicht."

Sie winkte ab. „Lieber nicht, schon der Duft soll verführerisch sein."

„Der Trank selbst ist verwerflich, nicht sein Duft."

Um es ihr zu demonstrieren, ging er direkt zum Kessel, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich nach vorn. Hermine beobachtet, wie die spiralförmig aufsteigenden Schwaden sichtbar von Severus' großer Nase eingeatmet wurden. Sie gesellte sich zu ihm, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung hatte sich verlangsamt. Wenn er einatmete, dann tat er es langsam.

„Nach was riecht es?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Er öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere und blickte sie verklärt an. „Der Geruch erinnert mich an die Küche meines elterlichen Hauses, wenn meine Mutter darin kochte." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Atmen Sie ein, Hermine, und sagen Sie mir, woran Sie denken müssen."

Sie riss sich zusammen und nahm seinen Platz ein, beugte sich vor und atmete die Schwaden ein. Auch ihre Atmung wurde langsamer, die Atemzüge tiefer. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken und ihren Träumen. Erst seine Stimme erweckte sie.

„Nach was duftet es bei Ihnen?", wollte er wissen. Sein Blick war noch immer ein wenig entrückt.

„Nach dem Garten, in dem ich früher gespielt habe. Ich kann sogar die Kaninchenställe riechen." Sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich gelallt hatte oder ob ihr Verstand ihr das nur vorgegaukelt hatte. „Kommt es mir nur so vor oder gehorcht mir meine Zunge nicht?"

Er schmunzelte. „Artikulation ist in Bezug auf den Amortentia nicht vorgesehen, auch nicht, wenn man nur seinen Duft einatmet, aber keine Sorge, die Wirkung lässt bald nach."

Eine ganze Weile schaute sie ihren Professor an und der blickte zurück, doch keinem von beiden war die Situation unangenehm. Sie ahnte, dass sie einen genauso selbstvergessenen Gesichtsausdruck aufweisen musste wie er, nur fand sie, dass er ihm gut stand. Severus sah zum ersten Mal so aus, als würde er sich wirklich wohl fühlen, aber das war auch die Tücke, die von dem Duft des Amortentia ausging.

„An welches Märchen erinnert Sie mein Fall?", fragte er völlig unerwartet. Erstaunt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe, zumindest hoffte sie, dass es so war, denn spüren konnte sie es nicht, so eingenommen hatte sie der Duft.

„Sie sind Kay", erwiderte sie mit schwerer Zunge.

„Wer?"

„Kay, der Junge aus dem Märchen 'Die Schneekönigin'!"

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber sehr langsam und sie hatte den Verdacht, Severus würde den Faden verloren haben, denn noch immer schaute er duselig drein, was sie einen Moment an Luna erinnerte und als sie die Überlegung verfolgte, ob Luna möglicherweise jeden Morgen den Duft vom Amortentia einatmen würde, um für den Tag in Stimmung zu sein, da bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie selbst es war, deren Gedanken abdrifteten.

„Warum erinnere ich Sie an diesen Jungen?"

„An wen?", fragte Hermine, die sich eben noch Luna vorgestellt hatte, die mit ihrem Kopf über einem Kessel hing.

„Kay."

„Ach ja." Hermine stutzte. „Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon abgehandelt?" Sie war der festen Überzeugung, sie hätten längst drüber geredet.

Er musste lächeln – wahrhaftig und unverfälscht wegen ihrer Frage lächeln. „In Ihren Gedanken vielleicht, aber auch nur dort."

„Kennen Sie das Märchen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, weswegen sie es in Stichpunkten wiedergab. „Da war dieser magische Spiegel, der alles verzerrt darstellte. Das Schöne war hässlich, das Gute wirkte böse. Eines Tages zerbrach der Spiegel und die Teile fielen zur Erde, verstreuten sich auf der ganzen Welt. Kay wurde von zwei Splittern getroffen. Der eine traf sein Auge und er konnte keine schönen Dinge mehr erkennen. Der zweite Splitter – und das erinnert mich an Sie – traf ihn mitten ins Herz. An dem Tag..."

Entweder ließ die Wirkung des Duftes nach oder das Thema hatte sie schlagartig ernüchtert. Severus' Blick war nun wieder so klar wie ihr Verstand und er forderte wortlos die Fortführung ihrer Schilderung, die sie ihm gab.

„An dem Tag hat sich sein Herz in Eis verwandelt."


	170. Prüfungen

Hallo **Schwertlilie**,

es wird Lucius zu denken gegeben haben, dass er nur Dank seiner Schwiegertochter noch nicht zurück nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Wird er aber Halbblüterin gegenüber Dankbarkeit zeigen können? Dafür müsste er einmal seine Verhandlung überstehen und auf freien Fuß kommen und das hat Duvall offensichtlich gut im Griff. Der Mann ist ein Erbsenzähler und seine Taktik scheint auch noch zu funktionieren.  
Schön, dass es im letzten Kapitel auch reichlich zum Schmunzeln gab.  
Und der gute Gilderoy Lockhart. Seine Bücher konnten sich nicht aufgrund seines guten Aussehens jeweils bis an die Spitze der Bestseller gekämpft haben. Er musste was können, auch wenn es nur Schreiben ist. Die Bücher hatte Hermine schon vor dem Vorfall in der Kammer des Schreckens in ihrem Besitz. Ich würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht wegwerfen. Ich mag so ziemlich jeden Charakter aus HP, bis auf Voldemort – nicht weil er böse ist, sondern weil ich ihn sehr farblos finde. Lockhart hingegen ist ein klasse Charakter. Kennst du „Krieg und Ferien" von mir? Mit Gilderoy und Severus – mehr muss man nicht sagen, vielleicht nur noch, dass es kein Slash ist. ;)  
Die Harry Potter Bücher sind für mich ein modernes Märchen und man kann das ganz wunderbar mit allen bekannten Märchen verknüpfen. Gut zu wissen, dass genau diese Verknüpfungen so viel Zuspruch finden.

Zu deiner Kritik möchte ich gleich vorweg sagen, dass die Formatierung auf ffnet eine der grauenvollsten ist, die ich kenne. Es gibt nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, einen Doppelabsatz zu machen, der wird einfach automatisch wieder rausgenommen. Auch wird bei jedem Dialog nicht nur, wie es sein sollte, eine neue Zeile begonnen, sondern es wird gleich in einen Absatz umgewandelt. Ich finde das einfach fürchterlich zu lesen. Die eigentliche Formatierung der Geschichte ist hier völlig über den Haufen geworfen worden. Bei den Szenenwechseln bin ich jetzt ein wenig erstaunt, dass sie sich schwer lesen lassen. Wenn es nur eine Stelle gewesen war, ist das in Ordnung. Ansonsten mache ich Szenenwechsel allein mit dem Text deutlich. Vielleicht liegt es aber wirklich nur daran, dass von ffnet alles so unübersichtlich formatiert wird.

Hi **Lufa**,

da warst du aber fleißig. Gleich vier Kapitel gelesen und auch noch reviewt. Vielen Dank, dass du dir dafür die Zeit genommen hast. Ich werde sie mir für die Antworten auch nehmen.  
Hopkins scheint eigentlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, mobil machen zu können, aber Unkraut vergeht ja nicht.  
Du findest Duvall genial? Das hört man gern :) Der Mann ist immerhin ein OC. Vielleicht macht ihn sympathisch, dass er auf legalem Weg ein Mistkerl ist? ;) Auf jeden Fall ist er nicht dumm. Lucius kann nur von seiner Arbeit profitieren.  
Neville war zwar schon in den Büchern ein Nebencharakter, aber ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Er ist bestimmt ein guter Freund und nicht nur für Hermine.

Mit Frauenproblemen schlägt man die meisten Männer in die Flucht. ;)  
Hermine ist ja noch jung. Sie kann unmöglich alles wissen und muss sich auch mal eingestehen, keine Ahnung zu haben. Ihren Wissensdrang wird das sicherlich nicht beeinträchtigen.

Duvall scheint dir ja wirklich zu gefallen. Sein Ziel hat er klargestellt: er will die Verhandlung gewinnen. Dass Lucius sein Mandant ist, ist da her Nebensache. Natürlich wird Duvall versuchen, die Befragung unter Veritaserum hinauszuzögern.  
Ja, du hattest Recht. Callidita redet mit Hermine. Sie stört sich nicht an seinem Sprachfehler, was ihm wiederum die Unsicherheit nimmt.  
Warum sollte Severus nicht mal Schokolade essen. Zu Nikolaus hatte Remus schon Hermine und Severus etwas Süßes geschenkt; für Severus Bitterschokolade (ähm... Kapitel 130 war's). Ist aber komisch... das mit der Schokolade fällt den meisten Lesern sofort auf, aber dass ich Severus in der FF heimlich zum Käseliebhaber gemacht habe, wird einfach hingenommen ;)  
Spätestens nach dem Tagtraum muss Severus jetzt klargeworden sein, wer seine Freunde sind. So vernagelt ist selbst er nicht. Ob es ihm gefällt, ist wieder eine ganz andere Sache.

Hermines Hartnäckigkeit zahlt sich aus – Severus wird langsam weichgekockt. :)  
Wenn Lucius in seinem alten Zuhause überleben will, wird er mit Susan auskommen müssen. Wie das allerdings aussehen könnte, steht noch in den Sternen.  
Sollten bei Severus Trankzutaten abhanden kommen, dann ist der erste Verdächtige sofort Hermine, so wie er als Erster verdächtigt wurde, ein schwarzmagisches Buch mitgenommen zu haben. Man kennt halt seine Pappenheimer ;) Dass er damit falsch liegt, einen Streit beginnt und Remus davon geweckt wird, hatte er nicht vorhersehen können. Remus deutet diese Zankereien auf seine Weise.  
Das Spinnenfeuer kam das erste Mal in Kap. 120 vor. Ich zitiere mal, damit du nicht suchen musst:  
„(...) denn dieser Fluch war einer der gemeinsten, die es gab. In null Komma nichts fraß sich der Fluch durch alles, was mit ihm in Berührung gekommen war und er hinterließ ein Muster ähnlich einem Spinnennetz. Dieser Fluch verbrannte all jene Flächen, die von ihm getroffen worden waren, wie auch damals Hermines rechte Wade, die noch heute ein spinnennetzförmiges rotes Narbengewebe aufwies."  
Vielleicht standen Severus die Emotionen auch nur im Weg, weil er sie nicht ertragen hat?

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

'An dem Tag hat sich sein Herz in Eis verwandelt', wiederholte Severus in Gedanken und es musste auf ihn zutreffen, denn dieser harte Vergleich berührte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Was ihm jedoch zusetzte, war Hermines unglücklicher Blick.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Severus. Ich wollte wirklich nicht so taktlos klingen. Das war wohl der Amortentia." Die Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn verschwanden auch nicht, als sie ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen", begann er distanziert, „und nehmen Sie sich die Angelegenheit nicht so zu Herzen."

Ob er mit „Angelegenheit" nur den vorangegangenen Vergleich zwischen ihm und Kay meinte oder sogar sein ganz persönliches Schicksal, war nicht deutlich herauszuhören. Anstatt sich verbal zu äußern nickte sie nur.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir kümmern uns um Ihre Beurteilung. Wir gehen sie gemeinsam durch. Wenn etwas unklar sein sollte, dann erkläre ich es gern. Die Arten der Umschreibung bestimmter Eigenschaften ist nicht für jedermann sofort ersichtlich."  
„Was wird aus dem Amortentia?" Sie blickte auf den Kessel mit seinem regenbogenfarbenen Inhalt.  
„Sie möchten doch wohl keinen Schluck nehmen?", scherzte er. Ihr erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck belustigte ihn. „Wir könnten den Trank heute beim Abendessen gegen die Karaffe mit Kürbissaft austauschen."  
„Aber Severus!", mahnte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
„Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint." Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs und einem gepflegten Evanesco verschwand der Amortentia. „Möchten Sie im Büro...?"  
Sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Wir können die Beurteilung auch in Ihrem Wohnzimmer lesen."

Die Beurteilung umfasste nicht wenige Seiten, weswegen sich Hermine ungefragt die Schuhe auszog, um gemütlich auf seinem Sofa Platz nehmen zu können – mit einer Wade auf dem Polster. Er hatte alles in dem Schreiben erwähnt, was sie in den letzten Monaten zusammen gebraut oder gelernt hatten.

„Ist das eigentlich eine Art Zeugnis?" Sie wusste nur, dass sie beim Ministerium eine Bescheinigung benötigen würde, dass ein Zaubertränkemeister sie für die Prüfung vorschlug.  
„In gewisser Weise ist es das, wenn auch ein sehr ausführliches, das muss ich zugeben. Mag daran liegen, dass Professor Slughorn sich bei mir weniger Mühe gegeben hat."  
Sein Ehrgeiz war deutlich herauszuhören. „Und Sie wollen es besser machen als er?" Bei der Frage grinste sie keck.  
„Ich habe die Beurteilung so formuliert, wie ich sie für angemessen halte. Sollte es Ihnen nicht zusagen..."  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich bin nur sehr überrascht", gab sie ehrlich zu.  
„Warum überrascht? Sie wussten, dass ich Sie und Ihre Fähigkeiten schriftlich bewerten werde."  
Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Dass Sie mich so gut bewerten, meine ich. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich die Beurteilung rein objektiv gestaltet habe und etwaige persönliche..." Er formulierte um. „Ich habe Wert darauf gelegt, dass der Text frei von Vorurteilen gestaltet ist, also sachlich und nüchtern."  
„Severus, ich wollte damit keinesfalls andeuten, dass Sie mich unter Umständen besser bewerten als ich bin, nur weil Sie mich vielleicht gern haben... ich meine, gern hier haben, um Sie herum, genauer gesagt im Labor, meine ich. Wir sind...", sie geriet gänzlich ins Stocken, „...Team! Ein tolles Team zusammen."  
„Lesen Sie weiter", empfahl er beschwörend, damit die Situation nicht auch noch für ihn unangenehm werden könnte.

Seiner Aufforderung kam sie liebend gern nach, bevor sie sich vollends zum Trottel machte. Sie las eine ganze Weile. Seine Handschrift war ihr vertraut. Sie war eng und winzig, einige Buchstaben waren auffallend eckig, aber insgesamt war die Schrift außergewöhnlich sauber. Er saß ihr die ganze Zeit gegenüber am Couchtisch und beschrieb ein Pergament. Nach einer Weile traute sie sich, etwas zu fragen.

„Warum haben Sie eingebracht, dass ich selbständig einen Trank entwickelt habe?"  
„Weil das Eindruck schinden wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein oder zwei Ihrer Prüfer mit der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' vertraut sind. Junge Menschen, die sich der Forschung verschreiben, werden mit anderen Augen betrachtet. In dieser Hinsicht empfehle ich, auf Fragen bezüglich der Entwicklung Ihres Trankes nur ausweichend oder knapp zu antworten."

Sie nickte und nahm sich den Ratschlag zu Herzen. Auf der nächsten Seite fiel ihr wieder etwas auf, weshalb sie ihn beim Schreiben störte.

„Warum betonen Sie an manchen Stellen so speziell, was meine Aufgaben bei bestimmten Tränken und Brauvorgängen gewesen waren?"  
„Weil ein 'wir' einen unselbständigen und unsicheren Lehrling aus Ihnen machen könnte, der nichts ohne seinen Meister zustande bringt. Ich sagte bereits, dass man bei der Bewertung fürs Ministerium auf seine Formulierung achten muss. Würde ich schreiben, 'wir' hätten den Adlerauge gebraut, könnte man es so auslegen, als hätten Sie nur daneben gestanden und zugesehen."  
„Ach so." Sie las weiter. „Sie haben sogar geschrieben, ich würde regelmäßig den Wolfsbanntrank brauen, der auch von einem Betroffenen eingenommen wird."  
„Das entspricht doch der Wahrheit! Den Examinatoren halte ich damit vor Augen, warum ich Sie bereits nach so kurzer Zeit für die Prüfung vorschlage. Somit wird man gar nicht erst wagen, Sie ins Kreuzfeuer zu nehmen. Sie brauen nicht nur, Hermine: Ihre Tränke sind tadellos und finden bereits Verwendung auf einem Gebiet, auf dem man sich keine Fehler erlauben darf."

Als sie sich die Beurteilung weiter durchlas, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie viel sie in der kurzen Zeit mit ihm zusammen gemacht hatte, trotzdem sie häufig an eigenen Projekten gearbeitet hatten. In Gedanken rechnete sie nach, wie lange sie schon bei ihm war. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Das Angebot, sie als seine Meisterschülerin aufzunehmen, machte er am Tag vor der Wiedereröffnung der Schule, das war Mitte März letzten Jahres gewesen. Wären da nicht einige ärgerliche Dinge vorgefallen, hätte sie nicht erst im Mai zugesagt. Mit Severus hatte sie aber schon viel früher zu tun.

Seine Handschrift erinnerte sie an den Brief, den er ihr wegen Harrys Problem geschickt hatte und der von Ron bitterböse beantwortet worden war. Den Brief hatte er ihr sehr bald nach Voldemorts Tod geschickt, nachdem Harry das erste Mal ein Problem mit seiner Wahrnehmung hatte.

Sie blickte auf und schaute gedankenverloren zum Hund hinüber, der in seinem Körbchen lag und schlief, während sie die Vergangenheit auseinander nahm.

Sein Brief war noch vor der Verleihung des Merlinordens gekommen und die war am achten Januar gewesen. Die Erinnerung kam plötzlich wieder, ohne dass sie sich anstrengen musste. Es war vor Weihnachten gewesen, als Harry im Fuchsbau plötzlich niemanden mehr sehen konnte. Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren. Hermine hatte mit Severus während ihres letzten Ausbildungsjahres im Mungos bereits vier Monate lang wegen Harrys Problem recherchiert, bevor er ihr sein Angebot gemacht hatte. Unterschrieben hatte sie jedoch erst im September, vor ihrem Geburtstag. Gültig war der Ausbildungsvertrag erst ab Oktober, weil ihr Vertrag im Mungos noch bis Ende September gelaufen war. Nach bestandener Heilerprüfung hatte sie zwei Monate Urlaub genommen, August und September, und da war sie auch schon bei ihm regelmäßig aufgekreuzt.

Hermine stutzte. Für die Prüfer wäre sie offiziell nur vier Monate bei Severus gewesen, obwohl sie mit ihm jetzt schon insgesamt über ein Jahr zusammen arbeitete. Anfangs nur wegen Harry und aufgrund ihrer Verpflichtungen im Mungos auch nur nachmittags, ab August war sie inoffiziell schon seine Schülerin.

Zahlen und Monate schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf.

„Hermine?" Seine Stimme erschreckte sie, so tief war sie in Gedanken versunken.  
„Ja?"  
„Was haben Sie? Sind Sie doch zu müde? Wir können aufhören. Es ist schon sechs durch. Wir haben sogar das Abendessen verpasst."  
„Nein, ich bin nicht müde." Ihr Magen knurrte, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm. „Aber Hunger habe ich."  
„Ich werde etwas ordern. Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, einfach etwas vom Abendessen, das es in der großen Halle gab." Es machte sie nervös, dass er sich nicht rührte, sondern sie neugierig betrachtete, weswegen sie ihr nachdenkliches Verhalten erklären wollte. „Ich habe nur überlegt, wie lange wir insgesamt schon zusammen arbeiten."  
„Etwas über vierzehn Monate", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Er reichte ihr drei Pergamente mit dem Hinweis, dass dies die letzten Seiten ihrer Beurteilung darstellen würde. Es war eine Ausführung über die Arbeit mit Basiliskengift; Pansys Fall und Hermines Verdienst am Erwachen der Patientin.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Severus gestaltete die Arbeit angenehm und forderte sie ständig, aber keinesfalls störend dazu auf, ihm Fragen zu stellen und je öfter sie ihre Beurteilung las, desto mehr Fragen stellte sie allgemein über Dinge, die sie in ihrer Prüfung erwarten würde, bis der große Tag letztendlich kam. Hermine hatte niemandem Bescheid gegeben, weil sie sich damit nur unter Druck setzen würde. Es reichte ihr, dass Severus von ihrem Prüfungstermin wusste. Allein die Angst, ihn enttäuschen zu können, sollte sie durchfallen, war unerträglich.

Am Frühstückstisch fragte Harry seinen älteren Kollegen: „Wo ist Hermine?"  
Severus war sich so sicher, dass sie bestehen würde, aber er wusste auch, dass sie den Prüfungstermin für sich behalten wollte, weswegen er erwiderte: „Seit sechs Uhr in der Früh im Ministerium."  
„Wieso denn das?"  
„Weil sie Dinge zu erledigen hat."  
Auch Remus hatte das gehört und er wollte wissen: „Was denn für Dinge?"  
„Was geht Sie das an, Lupin?"  
Harry hatte eine Ahnung und sprach es an. „Dann ist heute Abend wohl Party angesagt, wie?" Severus schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick. „Na, falls Hermine die Prüfung besteht."  
„Glauben Sie, ich lasse mich mit Ihrer plumpen Art aushorchen?", fragte der Tränkemeister entgeistert.  
„Oh", war Harrys einziger Kommentar, bevor er sich verlegen seiner Tasse widmete.

Hermine hatte heute wenig gefrühstückt. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und sie hoffte, dass sie bei der mündlichen Prüfung nachher fähig war, überhaupt ein Wort herauszubekommen, bestenfalls noch die richtige Antwort.

Eine Stunde lang hatte sie in einem menschenleeren kalten Gang vor einer Tür gesessen und gewartet. Das war die längste Stunde ihres Lebens. In einer Mappe hatte sie die Beurteilung, die Kopie ihres Ausbildungsvertrages bei Severus und ihr Abschlusszeugnis vom Mungos dabei. Anstatt sich zu beruhigen, schlug ihr Herz immer schneller, bis die Tür sich schließlich öffnete. Entweder hatten die Prüfer schon die ganze Zeit lang in dem Raum gewartet, dachte sie, oder sie waren über das Flohnetzwerk in das Zimmer gelangt. An ihr vorbei ist in der einen Stunde jedenfalls kein einziger Mensch gekommen.

„Miss Granger?" Ein rundlicher Mann von kleiner Statur war herausgetreten. Hermine war so sehr bei der Sache, dass sie aufsprang und sich wie in der Schule voll und ganz dem Lehrer unterordnete. Der Mann lächelte freundlich. „Mein Name ist Georgi Popovich." Er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie schüttelte. „Ich werde Sie mit drei weiteren Kollegen mündlich prüfen." Sie nickte, aber bekam kein Wort heraus, weil ihr Herz sich irgendwo im Hals befand. „Aufgeregt?" Seine gutherzigen Augen beruhigten sie.  
„Ein bisschen", gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
„Niemand wird Sie auseinander nehmen, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie bitte eintreten würden?"

Aus Höflichkeit hielt er ihr die Tür auf. Der dahinterliegende Raum wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Klassenzimmer und Gerichtssaal. Zwei weitere Männer und eine Frau befanden sich hier und unterhielten sich gelassen. Sie saßen hinter einem erhöhten langen Tisch, vor dem ein einzelner Stuhl stand, auf dem sie sehr wahrscheinlich Platz nehmen sollte. Mr. Popovich erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen, die erst ihn, dann sie betrachteten.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", grüßten die drei nacheinander und natürlich grüßte sie zurück. Die Dame hielt die Hand auf und fragte, während ihr Blick auf die Mappe in Hermines Händen gerichtet war: „Darf ich?"  
„Selbstverständlich."

Die Dame begann sofort zu lesen, während die anderen Herren mit ein wenig Smalltalk zunächst für eine angenehm entspannte Stimmung sorgten.

„Sie haben Ihre Ausbildung bei Professor Snape absolviert?"

Über die Frage wunderte sie sich, denn das war allein schon dem Antrag zur Prüfung zu entnehmen, den Severus ausgefüllt hatte. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass man sich nur ein wenig unterhalten wollte, weswegen sie nickte.

„War er Ihre erste Wahl?", fragte einer der Herren.  
„Nein, Sir. Ich wollte ursprünglich bei Barnaby Belby beginnen, aber er musste aus gesundheitlichen Gründen ablehnen."  
„Oh, Barnaby Belby", sagte der große Mann mit dem aufgeplusterten schwarzen Bart. „Ich kannte ihn sehr gut. Es war ein Schock, von seinem Tod zu hören."  
„Mr. Belby hat mir zwei Tränkemeister empfohlen", sagte Hermine. „Einer davon war Professor Slughorn."  
Hier blickte die Dame von Hermines Unterlagen auf. „Bei Professor Slughorn habe ich meine Ausbildung gemacht. Warum haben Sie sich für Professor Snape entschieden, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
'Ja, warum?', fragte sich Hermine selbst.  
Zum Glück überbrückte Professor Popovich ihre ausbleibende Antwort, denn er scherzte: „Na ja, Professor Slughorn ist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob er überhaupt noch Schüler annimmt." Er blickte den unscheinbar wirkenden Professor mit der Knubbelnase neben sich an, der daraufhin mit den Schultern zuckte. „Aber die Qualität beider Professoren ist die gleiche", versicherte Popovich, „immerhin hat Professor Snape wiederum seine Ausbildung bei Professor Slughorn bestritten."

Daran konnte sich Hermine erinnern, denn Severus hatte ihr davon erzählt. Ihre Unterlagen wurden von der Frau an die Kollegen weitergereicht und jeder verschaffte sich einen Überblick, las die Beurteilung, die Severus ihr gegeben hatte und auch die vom Mungos, während die anderen Fragen stellten.

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie nur vier Monate mit Professor Snape gearbeitet haben?", fragte der mit dem üppigen Bart. „Das ist ungewöhnlich, dass er Sie jetzt schon zur Prüfung anmeldet."

„Ja, das kann ich erklären. Eigentlich arbeiten wir schon seit insgesamt vierzehn Monaten zusammen, aber ohne Vertrag. Anfangs haben wir viel zusammen recherchiert. Das musste alles nachmittags stattfinden, denn vorher war ich noch im Mungos beschäftigt", erklärte Hermine.

Popovich schaute Respekt zollend auf. „Sie sind immer nach Ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu Professor Snape gegangen?" Sie nickte, weswegen er nochmals in den mitgebrachten Unterlagen blätterte. Er fand das, was er gesucht hatte, las still ein paar Zeilen und sagte dann: „Und trotzdem haben Sie beim Mungos Ihre Prüfung nicht nur mit einem 'Ohnegleichen' abgeschlossen, sondern mit einem 'Phänomenal'. Miss Granger, Sie scheinen ein Naturtalent zu sein."

Hermine musste lächeln, weil sie sich an einen Moment erinnerte, indem Severus zu Lupin gesagt hatte, sie wäre durchaus ein Naturtalent, aber im Reden. „Danke, Sir."

„Und was lese ich hier?" Popovich deutete mit dem Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Die Bestnote haben Sie aufgrund einer Abschlussarbeit über die geschmackliche Veränderung des Wolfsbanntrankes erhalten?"

Er blickte fragend auf, weswegen Hermine diesmal nicht nur nickte, sondern ein paar Worte verlor, damit man sie nicht für unhöflich hielt.

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe mich dafür einer Methode bedient, die in der Muggelwelt Gang und Gebe ist."

„Aromastoffe!", las Popovich laut vor.

Der Bärtige winkte ab. „Solange es sich nur um eine theoretische Arbeit handelt, sollten wir das nicht in die Prüfung einfließen lassen."

Popovich hielt dagegen. „Nein, mein lieber Macfayden, laut des Berichts von Professor Snape wird dieser veränderte Wolfsbanntrank bereits seit einigen Monaten erfolgreich verwendet, ohne dass die Wirkung des Trankes gelitten hat." Er blickte Hermine an und wollte eine Bestätigung. „Das ist doch korrekt, Miss Granger?"

„Das ist korrekt, ja. Ein lieber Freund von mir nimmt ihn regelmäßig seit Monaten ein und konnte keine negativen Veränderungen feststellen."

„Sie haben den Trank gebraut?", fragte der rundliche Herr. „Das war von Professor Snape aber sehr verantwortungslos."

Sie verteidigte Severus. „Oh nein, er war ja immer dabei. Ich habe den Trank gebraut und er hat zugesehen. Wäre mir ein Fehler unterlaufen, dann wäre er sofort eingeschritten."

Sie erwähnte nicht die ein oder zwei Gelegenheiten, wo sie den Trank tatsächlich ganz allein herstellt hatte. Die Dame am Ende des Tisches öffnete nun eine eigene Akte und las darin, bevor sie das Wort an Hermine richtete.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie kürzlich beim Ministerium ein Patent im Bereich 'Tränke' angemeldet haben."

Die Prüfer waren äußerst informiert, dachte Hermine. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Severus gesagt hatte, nämlich nur knappe Antworten in Bezug auf ihr Projekt zu geben. „Ja M´am, ich stelle den Trank in Zukunft bei der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' vor."

„Wirklich?" Popovich schien begeistert. Ihn mochte Hermine bisher am meisten. Er hatte ungefähr Severus' Alter. „Dann werden wir Ihren Vortrag eventuell schon im Februar hören dürfen?" Er blinzelte ihr ermutigend zu.

Sie nickte, gab aber zu Bedenken: „Selbstverständlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich die Prüfung bestehe."

Der rundliche Prüfer hatte als Letzter Hermines Unterlagen gelesen. Ihn interessierte eine Sache besonders.

„Während Ihrer Ausbildung sind Sie mit äußerst seltenen Zutaten in Berührung gekommen." Er schaute nochmals nach. „Mit dem Ei eines Chinesischen Drachens zum Beispiel." Hermine bestätigte wortlos. „Wie hat die Schale gerochen?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

„Nach Zitronensäure und Schwefel. Man konnte auch etwas verbranntes Horn wahrnehmen."

Plötzlich machten sich alle ein paar Notizen, bevor die Dame fragte: „Warum konnte man Zitronensäure riechen?"

Als sie den Tag, an dem sie mit Severus den Trank gebraut hatte, Revue passieren ließ, stellte sie fest, dass er ihr damals beiläufig genau dieselben Fragen gestellt hatte, fast als hätte er sie bereits seit Anfang an auf den heutigen Prüfungstag vorbereiten wollen.

„Diese Drachenart frisst Zitronengras en masse, was sich geruchlich nicht nur in einem Ei niederschlägt, sondern zum Beispiel auch im..." Sie stockte und überlegte, ob diese Information nicht zu viel des Guten wäre, doch Severus hatte ihr bereits beigebracht, dass nicht beendete Sätze unhöflich waren. „Auch im Kot der Drachen."

„Sie haben mit der Eierschale welchen Trank zubereitet?", fragte der Prüfer mit dem flauschigen Bart, auch wenn es im Bericht stehen musste.

„Den 'Adlerauge', einen alten asiatischen Trank, der damals Anwendung bei den Wachen der Chinesischen Mauer gefunden hat, um Feinde in der Umgebung besser sehen zu können."

Popovich lächelte bei Hermines genauer Ausführung freundlich, bevor er fragte: „Haben Sie den Trank getestet?"

„Ja, Professor Snape und ich haben ihn abends an uns ausprobiert." Sie geriet ins Schwärmen. „Wir konnten die Krater des Mondes erkennen, mit bloßem Auge. Das war unbeschreiblich!"  
„Wieso haben Sie bei dem Adlerauge mit goldenen Löffeln gearbeitet und nicht, wie oft üblich, mit silbernen?"

Dass die mündliche Prüfung bereits voll im Gange war, hatte Hermine gar nicht begriffen, denn ihr kam es viel mehr wie eine interessante Unterhaltung unter Zaubertränkemeistern vor.

„Na, weil Silber mit den extrem schwefelhaltigen Eiweißen des Dracheneis, das noch an der Haut der Eierschale haftete, reagieren würde. Unmengen an Schwefelwasserstoff würden freigesetzt werden. Zusammen mit dem Silber vom Löffel entsteht auch noch Silbersulfid, was dem Trank einen metallischen Geschmack verleiht und somit unbrauchbar machen würde und den teuren Löffel gleich noch mit dazu."

„Warum aber einen goldenen Löffel?"

„Ein goldener Löffel reagiert magisch mit dem feuerfesten Kessel aus den Panzern der Feuerkrabbe. Dem Löffel passiert rein gar nichts, er ist gegen chemische Reaktionen jeder Art magisch geschützt."

Wieder notierten sich die vier Prüfer etwas, blätterten ab und an in ihren Unterlagen und notierten erneut etwas.

„Hier steht", fragte der rundliche Mann mit Knubbelnase, „dass Sie auch mit dem magischen Apographon gearbeitet hätten?"

Hermine stutzte, denn sie verstand nicht, was der Mann meinte. Schnell übersetzte sie „Apographon" und kam auf „Nachschrift" oder „Kopie".

„Sie meinen das Papier?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Unsicherheit überspielte.

„Ja, das magische Papier für die Fernverständigung."

„Das haben mein Professor und ich zusammen hergestellt", bestätigte sie nickend, fügte aber noch schnell hinzu, „und es hat funktioniert."

„Dann haben Sie sogar mit magischen Wasserhyazinthen und mit Dracheneidotter gearbeitet?"

„Das ist richtig, ja."

Hermine erzählte ein paar Einzelheiten dieser Arbeit und konzentrierte sich auf die kniffligen Momente, die sie gemeistert hatte.

Es war schon eine Stunde vergangen und Hermine kam jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt. Während sie weiterhin den Prüfern Frage und Antwort stand, betraten Professor Trelawney, Draco und Ginny die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Alle drei hielten ein Pergament mit der Einladung zur „Prophezeiungssichtung" in der Hand. Draco und Ginny waren für ihren Termin vom Unterricht befreit worden.

„Gehen wir zur Information rüber. Die werden wissen, wo wir hingehen müssen", schlug Draco vor und die beiden Damen folgten ihm. Trelawney schien sehr unsicher zu sein. Sie schaute sich mehrmals hektisch um, als würde sie etwas Schlimmes erwarten. Ginny bemerkte das Verhalten ihrer Lehrerin und sprach es an.

„Sie verlassen Hogwarts nicht sehr häufig oder, Professor Trelawney?"

Durch dicke Brillengläser beguckte sie sich ihre junge Schülerin, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich, ähm... Nicht sehr oft, nein."

Selbst als Hogwarts während des Krieges für die Schüler geschlossen war, waren Minerva und Sibyll mit wenigen Hauselfen dort geblieben, um sich um die Schule zu kümmern. Sibyll war nach ihrer Prophezeiung in Bezug auf Harry und Voldemort von Albus eingestellt worden, der ihr die Stelle als Lehrerin für Wahrsagen angeboten hatte, damit sie nicht um ihr Leben fürchten musste, doch selbst in der Zeit nach dem Krieg hatte sie sich aus purer Gewohnheit nicht einen einzigen Schritt von Hogwarts entfernt; war selten aus dem Turmzimmer hinuntergekommen. Heute musste sie jedoch die sichere Schule verlassen, um der Prophezeiungssichtung beizuwohnen und sie fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei.

Draco hatte an der Information alles erledigt. Den beiden Frauen sagte er: „Wir sollen einen Stock tiefer gehen und dann an der hintersten Tür warten, direkt an der Treppe, die zu den Gerichtsräumen führt. Es wird jemand von der Mysteriumsabteilung kommen."

„Herrje, wir werden doch nicht etwa mit einem der Unsäglichen reden müssen oder?", vermutete Ginny.

Jetzt fielen Draco wieder die Worte von Susan ein, die ihm gesagt hatte, die Typen seien etwas „seltsam". „Vermutlich schon, gehen wir", bestätigte er daher.

Im neunten Stock gingen sie den fensterlosen Gang entlang und fanden an dessen Ende die unbeschriftete Eingangstür, an der sie warteten, doch nicht sehr lange. Sie öffnete sich von selbst, so dass sie eintreten konnten.

Die drei fanden sich in einem runden Raum wieder, der gänzlich in schwarz ausgestattet war. Man würde die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, würden nicht die Kerzen einen bläulichen Schein von sich geben. Der Raum verbreitete bereits die passende Stimmung für die Mysteriumsabteilung, denn es war gruselig. Besonders Ginny hatte mit den Gefühlen zu kämpfen, die in ihr aufkamen. Die Erinnerung an den Kampf mit den Todessern. Sie atmete heftig durch den Mund ein und aus, weswegen Draco ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Unzählige Türen befanden sich ringsherum, die alle vollkommen identisch aussahen. An keiner waren Klinken oder Knaufe befestigt. Draco ließ seinen Blick schweifen, drehte sich dabei einmal im Kreis.

„Ich wüsste nicht, durch welche wir wieder herauskommen würden, wenn die eine Tür nicht noch offen stehen würde", gab er offen zu.

In diesem Moment schloss sich die Tür, durch die sie eingetreten waren, wie von Geisterhand und kaum hörte man, dass sie ins Schloss gefallen war, begann die runde Wand mit den vielen Türen zu rotieren.

Draco schnaufte. „Spätestens jetzt weiß ich definitiv nicht mehr, welche wir nehmen müssten."

„Man wird uns nachher bestimmt hinausbegleiten", hoffte Ginny, deren Herz aufgrund gewisser Erinnerungen immer schneller schlug.

Mit einem Male hörte die Wand auf, sich zu drehen und eine Tür öffnete sich ganz langsam. Sie gab dabei kein Geräusch von sich. Ein Mann war im Türrahmen zu sehen, der stocksteif dastand und dessen durchgestreckte Arme sich in Höhe des Schrittes an den Händen hielten. Sein Haar war wirr, eine Augenbraue zuckte manchmal.

„Willkommen", hauchte er geheimnisvoll, so dass die Stimmung von einer Sekunde zur anderen noch viel unheimlicher wurde als sie eh schon war, aber nicht für Draco.

Er fragte in normaler Lautstärke frei von der Leber weg: „Sind Sie ein Unsäglicher?"

Die drei näherten sich langsam dem Herrn, der noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Ginny fiel sofort auf, dass ein Auge des Mannes sich scheinbar selbständig und langsam in eine Richtung bewegte, während das andere auf die Gäste fixiert blieb. Wenn er blinzelte, schauten beide Augen für einen kurzen Moment wieder geradeaus, bis das eine Auge wieder im Alleingang auf Erkundungstour ging und in eine Richtung abdriftete.

„Wir von der Mysteriumsabteilung", begann der Mann mit leiser Stimme, „bevorzugen die Bezeichnung 'Verschwiegene'. 'Unsäglich' ist ein unpassender Begriff, es sei denn", er blickte Draco eindringlich an, während sein Auge wieder vom Kurs abkam, „man hielte uns für töricht oder gar peinlich?" Zum Ende hin war der Mann so leise geworden, dass man ihn kaum noch hören konnte, was ein wenig bedrohlich wirkte.

„Nein, Sir", versicherte Draco vorsichtig, obwohl er unter anderen Umständen eventuell bejaht hätte.

Der Mann hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden des Zögerns reichten alle drei ihm die Einladungen, die sie vom Ministerium erhalten hatten. Der Verschwiegene studierte die Pergamente, nickte dann einmal und forderte: „Folgen Sie mir!"

Ihr Weg führte sie durch schwarz geflieste Gänge. Einer sah aus wie der andere, was sicherlich Absicht war, damit ein Eindringling die Orientierung schnell verlieren würde, wenn er die Eingangshalle der Mysteriumsabteilung hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Und macht Ihnen Ihre Arbeit Spaß?", fragte Draco den namenlosen Mann, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Der antwortete nicht, schenkte ihm nicht einmal einen Blick. Ginny kommentierte das Verhalten des Verschwiegenen mit einem Schulterzucken.

Während sie den langen Flur entlanggingen, hörte man einzig das Klacken der Schuhe und das Geklimper von Trelawneys unzähligen Perlenketten.

An einer Tür, die als solche auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen war, hielt der Mann. Er blinzelte mehrmals krampfhaft, als wären seine Gesichtsmuskeln einem Tic erlegen, bevor er sagte: „Hier wird Sie GeHa in Empfang nehmen." Der Mann öffnete die Tür und ließ die drei hinein, bevor er verschwand. Die Wände waren mit hohen Regalen versehen, in denen vereinzelt Glaskugeln lagerten – ungenutzte Glaskugeln, denn keine von ihnen leuchtete.

Ein dürrer Mann, dessen Alter man auf das von Dumbledore schätzen könnte – wenn nicht sogar noch älter –, stand ebenso stocksteif da wie schon der andere Herr zuvor, bevor er bedächtig erklärte: „Sie müssen TroFi entschuldigen, falls er ein wenig harsch gewesen sein sollte. Wir sind Publikumsverkehr nicht gewohnt. Prophezeiungen sind nicht sehr häufig."

„Mr. Geha...", begann Draco, doch der Mann verbesserte.

„Nein, nicht 'Mister'. In der Mysteriumsabteilung gibt es Personen, die ausschließlich mit ihrem Namenskürzel angesprochen werden, um die Identität zu wahren. Ich bin nur GeHa. Für die beiden Damen und Sie werde ich nie mehr sein, Mr. Malfoy."

GeHa betrachtete Ginny und Sibyll und bei Letzterer begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

„Miss Trelawney!", grüßte er überschwänglich. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie einmal persönlich kennen lernen zu dürfen. Ich habe bereits Ihre Ururgroßmutter gekannt und auch sehr bewundert. Sie war eine begabte Seherin!"

„Oh, das ist nett von Ihnen." Wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen blickte Sibyll zu Boden, während ihre Wangen ganz rot wurden.

„Und wie ich dem Formular entnehmen konnte, haben Sie kürzlich eine Prophezeiung gemacht." Sibyll nickte, auch wenn sie davon nichts mehr wusste. „Das sind schon zwei, Miss Trelawney. Ich gratuliere."

Ginny und Draco wussten, dass eine ihrer Prophezeiungen niemals dem Ministerium gemeldet worden war und zwar die über Wurmschwanz, der als Diener seinem Meister zur Macht verhelfen würde. Harry hatte erst später davon berichtet und all seine Freunde hielten den Mund, denn er hatte eine rechtswidrige Handlung begangen, indem er diese Vorhersage für sich behalten hatte.

„Wenn Sie drei mir bitte folgen würden?" GeHa wies den Weg, doch der war nicht weit: durch eine Tür hindurch, einmal links und gleich die nächste Tür.

Drinnen stand einzig und allein ein Denkarium, das für solche Zwecke genutzt wurde. Ginny erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Ron mit seiner Anfrage bei ihrem Vater abgeblitzt war, weil er das Denkarium wegen Snapes Traum von Harry nutzen lassen wollte.

„Ich werde die beiden Erinnerungen entnehmen und mir ansehen." Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Denkarium, während er Ginny anblickte. „Ladies first." Ginny zauderte, näherte sich aber dem Becken. „Wurde Ihnen schon einmal eine Erinnerung entnommen?", wollte GeHa wissen. Sie schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Es tut nicht weh", versicherte er, „Sie müssen nur an die Prophezeiung denken."

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz gesagt, musste sie automatisch an den Moment im Klassenzimmer von Professor Trelawney denken. GeHa schien das zu wissen und führte daher seinen Stab an ihre Schläfe. Sie spürte kaum etwas, ein leichtes Ziehen höchstens, aber es war nicht unangenehm.

„Da haben wir auch schon die Erste." Den silbernen Faden, der von seinem Zauberstab wabernd hinunterhing, ließ er behutsam in das Becken gleiten, bevor er auch schon seine Nase eintauchte. Die nicht einmal dreißig Sekunden waren schnell vorüber.

„Jetzt Mr. Malfoy." Die Stimme des älteren Verschwiegenen war liebevoll großväterlich gewesen, ganz anders als die von TroFi, dem Herrn, der sie hergeführt hatte. „Wenn Sie bitte an die Prophezeiung denken würden?" Auch Draco ging es nicht anders, denn wenn auch nur unterbewusst, so musste man bei bestimmten Worten an konkrete Dinge denken und Prophezeiungen hatte Draco bisher nur eine miterlebt, also dachte er sofort an die.

Nachdem GeHa auch die Erinnerung von Draco gesichtet hatte, wandte er sich an Ginny.

„Miss Weasley, Sie können Ihre Erinnerung sofort zurückhaben. Die von Mr. Malfoy ist deutlicher und ich werde eine Kopie machen, die aufbewahrt werden wird."

„Oh bitte", warf Professor Trelawney ein, „dürfte ich sie wohl sehen? Mein Geist ist in Momenten der spirituellen Empfänglichkeit immer recht nebelhaft."

„Aber selbstverständlich", hauchte GeHa so Respekt zollend, als würde es sich bei Trelawney um jemanden handeln, der größeren Einfluss hätte als der Minister persönlich. „Ich kann Sie gut verstehen. Nie würde ich es wagen, Ihnen diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen." Er deutete auf das Becken. „Nur die Nase eintauchen und schon geht es los."

Den Moment, als Trelawney ins Becken eintauchte, nutzte Draco, um GeHa eine Frage zu stellen.

„Sagen Sie, wie wird man ein Verschwiegener?"

GeHa erstarrte, was sehr seltsam war, doch Susan hatte ihn bereits vorgewarnt. Der ältere Herr schaute Draco die ganze Zeit an, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, als wäre er aus Stein gemeißelt. Erst als Professor Trelawney auftauchte, regte er sich wieder.

„Ungeheuerlich!", sagte die Lehrerin. „Endlich durfte ich mal erleben, wie meine Wahrsagekunst aussieht."

„Es freut mich, Ihnen einen Gefallen erwiesen zu haben." Er holte eine Glaskugel, die sehr unspektakulär aussah. An alle drei gewandt sagte er: „Wenn Sie bitte Ihre Zauberstäbe hochhalten würden. Ich werde ein Doppel der Erinnerung von Mr. Malfoy in diese Kristallkugel geben und Sie mit Ihrer Signatur für andere unantastbar machen. Leider konnte man der Prophezeiung nicht entnehmen, wen die Vorhersage betrifft. Nur Sie drei werden Zugriff auf diesen Behälter haben, obwohl ich davon ausgehe, dass heute der letzte Tag sein wird, an dem Sie die hier", er hob die Glaskugel, „sehen werden."

Nachdem durch einen für Draco nicht nachvollziehbar magischen Vorgang seine Erinnerung in die Kugel kopiert worden war, bekamen auch er seine Erinnerung wieder zurück. Von dem sehr schmucklosen Ritual, wie eine Prophezeiung in die Glaskugel gelangte, war besonders Draco sehr ernüchtert, was er auch zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Das war's?" Sie waren nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde hier und sollten schon wieder gehen, was Draco vollkommen desillusioniert hatte. GeHa blickte Draco mit der gleichen versteinerten Miene an wie schon zuvor, doch dann bewegte sich die Lippen des alten Mannes.

„Sind Sie etwa enttäuscht?" Schamlos nickte Draco. „Wie wäre es dann mit einem Rundgang durch einige Räume der Mysteriumsabteilung?" Dracos Augen begannen zu glänzen, denn so etwas war nicht jedem gestattet.

„Gern!" Sein Enthusiasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Natürlich", GeHa legte den Kopf schräg, „müsste ich Ihnen danach die Erinnerung an die kleine Führung nehmen."

„Was?"

„Sie haben schon verstanden. Sie dürfen sich alles ansehen und mir Ihre Fragen stellen, aber am Ende der kleinen Tour werde ich Ihre Erinnerung daran löschen."

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern blickte den alten Mann nachdenklich an, was Ginny nicht entging.

„Sag mal, Draco, du überlegst doch nicht wirklich ernsthaft..."  
„Warum nicht?", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Weil es keinen Sinn macht! Du wirst dich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Nur im Augenblick der Führung selbst, aber danach", sie machte eine Geste mit ihren Händen, als würde ihr Kopf explodieren, „ist nichts mehr da drin!"

„Mr. Malfoy", Trelawney hatte sich eingeschaltet, „ich halte das für keinen guten Gedanken."

„Aber ich kann das doch nicht abschlagen!"

„Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren!", schimpfte Ginny. „Denk doch mal daran, was dabei schiefgehen könnte!"

Das wiederum wollte GeHa nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Meine liebe Miss Weasley, ich bin nicht nur ein ausgebildeter Vergissmich, sondern ich habe die Kunst der gezielten Gedankenbeseitigung perfektioniert. Mr. Malfoy würde von seinen Erinnerungen lediglich den Zeitpunkt des Rundgangs vermissen und nicht mehr. Selbst die im Anschluss normalerweise auftretenden Verwirrungszustände werden nicht eintreten."

„Draco", flehte Ginny. „Tu's nicht!"

„Ich bin erwachsen und außerdem", er blickte zu dem Verschwiegenen, „vertraue ich GeHa."

„Haben Sie sich entschlossen, ja?", fragte der alte Mann lächelnd, weswegen Draco nickte. „Gut, meine Damen, Sie können warten oder sich von TroFi zurück zur Eingangshalle führen lassen."

„Wir warten hier!", bestimmte Ginny und Professor Trelawney wagte es nicht zu widersprechen.

In einem anderen Stockwerk des Ministerium war Hermine endlich klargeworden, dass die mündliche Prüfung bereits lief.

„Wo würden Sie Affodillwurzeln aufbewahren?", fragte Popovich.

„Am besten in einer Holzkiste, damit sie atmen können", antwortete sie richtig.

„Und Phönixtränen?", wollte der Bärtige wissen.

„In luftdichten Glasbehältern. Licht schadet nicht, aber sie könnten verdunsten und dafür sind sie viel zu wertvoll."

Die Prüfer notierten sich nach jeder gegebenen Antwort etwas auf ihrem Pergament. Die Dame schaute unmerklich auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich würde sagen, wir machen eine Stunde Pause." An Hermine gewandt empfahl sie: „Die Kantine hier ist äußerst schmackhaft, falls Sie dorthin gehen möchten. Ansonsten treffen wir uns in einer Stunde für die praktische Prüfung im Nebenraum."

Hermine nickte und schaute auf die Uhr, damit sie nachher nicht zu spät kommen würde. Die Prüfer wünschten einen guten Appetit und verließen mit ihr zusammen das Zimmer. Eine Minute später fand sich Hermine allein auf dem Flur. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl, aber auch kein schlechtes. Die Prüfer ließen nicht im Geringsten durchblicken, ob ihre Antworten korrekt oder miserabel waren und genau deswegen war sie ruhelos. Am liebsten würde sie sich hier auf die Bank setzen und vor der Tür warten, doch das wäre falsch. In ihrem inneren Ohr hörte sie Severus' Stimme, der ihr zu einer Mahlzeit riet, wenn auch zu einer leichten. Nur deshalb fuhr sie mit dem Fahrstuhl hinunter zur Kantine.

Ein Salat mit Hähnchenstreifen sollte genügen, andererseits könnte der ihrem aufgebrachten Magen schon Schwierigkeiten bereiten. An einem der unzähligen Tische in der noch nicht gut besuchten Kantine ließ sie sich nieder, um mit der Gabel in ihrem Salat zu stochern, anstatt ihn zu essen. Den ersten Bissen quälte sie sich gerade hinunter, als sie hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Hermine, was machst du denn hier?"

„Tonks?" Hermine lächelte. Ihre Prüfungsangst war in dem Moment verschwunden, als sie das fröhliche Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. „Ich habe heute meine Prüfung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin!"

„Ist nicht wahr!" Ihr Tablett stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie sich neben Hermine setzte und forderte: „Erzähl! Wie läuft es bisher?"

„Der mündliche Teil ist, so wie ich es verstanden habe, schon gelaufen. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was die Prüfer denken. Vielleicht habe ich mir einen Fehler erlaubt und es nicht einmal gemerkt?"

„Ach Blödsinn." Tonks winkte ab. „Das machen die nur, um dich zu verunsichern. Glaub mir: Meine Prüfung zur Aurorin war die Hölle! Ich war danach am Boden zerstört, bis plötzlich die Nachricht kam, dass ich mit Bestnoten bestanden habe. Das machen die gern."

„Was?"

„Dich verunsichern! Damit testen sie, wie du dich in Stresssituationen machst", erklärte Tonks.

„Aber ich muss später keine Todesser jagen, ich braue nur Tränke!"

„Was gefährlich sein kann, wenn ich mir das vor Augen halte, was Remus mir kürzlich erzählt hat. Er hat tatsächlich einen Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Tonks schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihre eigene Note in Zaubertränke war damals „Ohnegleichen" gewesen, was für die Ausbildung zur Aurorin ausschlaggebend war.

„Die praktische Prüfung ist nachher dran." Ihre Worte klangen sehr bedrückt, doch Tonks wollte sie aufheitern.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Stell dir einfach vor, du bist in Hogwarts – in deiner vertrauten Umgebung. Dann klappt alles wie am Schnürchen!"

„Das wird das Beste sein." Hermine nahm sich vor, Tonks' Ratschlag in die Tat umzusetzen.

Eine weitere Stimme, die Hermine sehr bekannt war, richtete das Wort an die beiden Frauen, die sich an ihrer Mahlzeit gütlich taten.

„Hermine", hauchte eine verträumte Stimme. „Und Tonks, was für eine Überraschung! Bei Tonks überrascht es eigentlich nicht, sie arbeitet ja hier und ist bestimmt öfters in der Kantine", Luna verlor fast den Faden, „aber du, Hermine. Was machst du im Ministerium? Kommst sicher nicht wegen des leckeren Essens."

Die jungen Damen begrüßten sich sehr herzlich, indem sie sich drückten, womit sie bei dem einen oder anderen Gast Aufmerksamkeit erlangten.

„Ich könnte das Gleiche fragen, Luna?" Hermine schob ihr Tablett von sich weg und genoss die Abwechslung, von ihren beiden Freundinnen auf andere Gedanken gebracht zu werden.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich für die Muggelpost schreibe." Nachdem Tonks und Hermine genickt hatte, erzählte Luna, die sich nebenbei einen Strohhalm aus einem Behälter auf dem Tisch nahm und ihn beim Reden verbog: „Mr. Malfoys Verhandlung. Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Mal gesehen, er hat mir sogar eine Frage beantwortet."

Tonks ahnte etwas. „Du versuchst, ein Interview mit ihm zu bekommen!"

Luna blinzelte und währenddessen formten ihre vollen Lippen ein warmes Lächeln, bei dem Neville sicherlich dahingeschmolzen wäre. „Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich", sagte sie mit einer Gelassenheit, von der Hermine sich gern ein Stück abschneiden würde. „Was machst du hier, Hermine?"

Sie klärte Luna über den Verlauf der Prüfung auf. Die Blonde ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen und doch hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Luna zwar nicht durch sie hindurch, aber in sie hineinsehen würde. Lunas schmale Finger zerrten und drehten ununterbrochen an dem Strohhalm, knickten und formten ihn.

„Und in einer halben Stunde beginnt die praktische Prüfung", beendete Hermine ihre Ausführung, doch sie konnte sich nicht verkneifen, noch leise etwas hinzuzufügen. „Ich hab Angst."

„Warum? Du kannst doch alles." Lunas Worte in Gottes Gehör, dachte Hermine.

„Trotzdem..." Hermine ließ es bleiben, ihren Ängsten auf den Grund gehen zu wollen, denn das würde sie nur noch mehr aufwühlen. Stattdessen seufzte sie.

Für einen Moment verschwand Luna, doch sie kam gleich mit drei Schalen grünem Wackelpudding zurück zum Tisch. Sie reichte Tonks und Hermine je eine davon und blickte verträumt auf die Masse in ihrem eigenen Schälchen.

„Süßes macht alles wieder gut, nicht wahr?"

Bei Lunas vereinfachter und doch so wahrer Erklärung lächelte Hermine. „Ja, das stimmt."

„Ach, hier..." Luna griff nach dem verformten Strohhalm und hielt ihn Hermine unter die Nase. „Ein Glücksbringer."

Hermine nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand und betrachtete ihn sich. „Das sieht ja aus wie ein kleines Herz!"

„Ja, das sind die Herzen deiner Freunde. Musst es nahe am eigenen tragen, dann kann heute nichts schiefgehen."

So wie Luna es sagte, war es eine Tatsache und Hermine glaubte gern daran, weswegen sie sich den herzförmigen Strohhalm in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs steckte. Dorthin, wo Severus seinen neuen Stab trug. Sie plauderten noch gemütlich und aßen dabei ihren grünen Wackelpudding.

In der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte Draco gerade einen ekelhaften Raum hinter sich gelassen. Einige Schreibpulte waren noch das Normalste dort gewesen, aber das Bassin aus Glas ganz in der Mitte, mit den in dunkelgrüner Plörre schwimmenden Gehirnen, war ihm wirklich zuwider.

„Das sah aus wie grüner Wackelpudding", murmelte Draco, doch GeHa hatte ihn gehört.

„Glauben Sie mir: Es sieht nur so aus, es schmeckt nicht so!"

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu kosten", versicherte Draco, der sich selbst mit etwas Humor seine Beklemmungen nehmen wollte. „Was tun diese Gehirne?"

„Das möchten Sie nicht wissen, Mr. Malfoy."

GeHa öffnete eine weitere Tür, die in einen kahlen, aber zumindest zweifarbigen Raum führte, denn Wand und Boden waren weiß, nur die Wände waren schwarz. In der Mitte befand sich eine Art übergroße Kiste mit einer offen stehenden Tür. Darin konnte man einen einsamen Stuhl sehen, sonst nichts. Die Kiste war innen wie außen pechschwarz. Plötzlich schwankte GeHa und schien nach vorn zu fallen, doch Draco hielt ihn aufrecht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" Wenn GeHa hier sterben würde, wäre Draco verloren. Den Weg würde er nicht mehr allein zurückfinden, aber viel schlimmer war, dass er in diesem Fall auch nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, Hilfe holen zu können.

„Es geht schon, junger Mann. Das war die Aufregung, Professor Trelawney einmal persönlich gegenüberstehen zu dürfen." Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Und wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Mr. Malfoy? Bereit für eine 'Reise der besonderen Art'?"

Unweigerlich musste Draco zu dem schwarzen Kasten mit dem Stuhl im Innern blicken.

„Eine Minute? Was meinen Sie?", drängte GeHa. Zusammen gingen sie einige Schritte näher an den Kasten heran. Vorsichtig spähte Draco in den dunklen Raum hinein. Bis auf den Stuhl war er leer.

„Was wird mich da drinnen erwarten?"

„Jeden erwartet etwas anderes", antwortete GeHa gelassen, aber vor allem ungenau.

Draco deutete unsicher in den kleinen Raum hinein. „Waren Sie schon einmal hier drin?"

„Selbstverständlich! Das ist nämlich mein eigenes Projekt. Kommen Sie, es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren. Bei Ihnen bin ich mir da ganz sicher."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Warum zögern Sie? Selbst wenn es unerträglich werden würde, dann wird auch diese Erinnerung nicht lange die Ihre bleiben, also keine Angst."

Draco fühlte sich provoziert. „Ich hab keine Angst! Ich weiß nur nicht, was mich da drinnen erwartet. Warum ist es stockdunkel? Was wird passieren? Wenigstens ungefähr müssen Sie mir doch was sagen können."

„Haben Sie ein reines Gewissen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte GeHa plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Ja, Sir." Seine schnelle Antwort überraschte ihn selbst, aber es stimmte. All die Dinge, die ihm früher noch zu schaffen gemacht hatten, waren geklärt. Er hatte mit Dumbledore über die Nacht auf dem Turm gesprochen, hat sich mit Harry versöhnt, konnte zwischenzeitlich sogar über die familiäre Abstammung anderer hinwegsehen. Er hatte, wenn er sich selbst bewerten müsste, ein reines Gewissen.

„Warum vergeuden Sie dann die Zeit?"

Für einen Moment beäugte Draco die schwarze Kiste, die selbst bei Menschen, die nicht unter Angststörungen litten, Klaustrophobie aufkommen lassen konnte. Es war eine Herausforderung. Die Mysteriumsabteilung war so geheim und ihre Wunderlichkeiten so gut behütet, dass er es als seine einzige Chance ansah, einmal in seinem Leben etwas tun zu können, von dem er wusste – zumindest jetzt noch –, dass es einzigartig war.

„Was muss ich tun, wenn ich drin bin?"

GeHa sprach sehr gemächlich. „Sie müssen sich nur hinsetzen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde die Tür schließen und Sie für eine Minute allein lassen."

„Hört sich nicht schwer an. Also dann..."

Draco betrat den Raum, dessen Luft merklich schwerer wirkte, keinesfalls aber unangenehm.

„Ich schließe dann die Tür", Draco setzte sich bereits, „und geraten Sie nicht in Panik."

Die Tür war zu. Aufgrund der letzten Worte war Draco kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen, doch dann übermannte ihn die schwere Luft in dem kleinen Raum. Sie drang nicht nur durch seine Nase ein, sondern durch seine Haut, selbst durch die Kleidung hindurch. Obwohl es dunkel war, schloss Draco die Augen. So fühlte er sich wohler, als in unendliche Schwärze starren zu müssen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, seine Atmung wurde immer schneller. Diese schwere Luft – es mag auch etwas anderes gewesen sein – war nun vollständig in seinem Körper und ging auf Tuchfühlung mit einem bestimmten Organ in seinem Brustkorb.

Draußen vor der schwarzen Kammer wartete GeHa, der seinen Blick auf eine Sanduhr gerichtet hatte. Nachdem das letzte Korn gefallen war, öffnete er die Tür. Der Stuhl in dem Raum war leer, denn Draco saß daneben auf dem Boden und presste seinen bebenden Körper an die Wand.

„Mr. Malfoy?" GeHa klang nicht ein bisschen besorgt, er wollte nur auf sich aufmerksam machen. Zitternd wandte Draco seinen Kopf. Erst da sah der Verschwiegene, dass das Gesicht des jungen Mannes verweint war; die Augen waren noch immer feucht und die Nase lief. Ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Mit großväterlich besonnener Stimme bat er: „Kommen Sie bitte heraus."

Draco kroch auf allen Vieren aus der Kiste heraus. Erst draußen ließ die Schwere des schwarzen Raumes von ihm ab und er vermochte aufzustehen. Noch immer war er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Diesmal sorgte GeHa dafür, dass er nicht umkippte.

„Geht es wieder?" Draco nickte. Ein paar Male musste er tief durchatmen. Sprechen konnte er noch immer nicht, aber er fühlte sich auch nicht schlecht. Er war nur sehr angetan von dem, was ihm widerfahren war. Der Ältere lächelte und drückte seine Schulter.

„Was war das?", fragte Draco endlich, auch wenn seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern war.

„Oh, ich denke, Sie wissen ganz genau, was in diesem Raum geschehen ist!"

„Aber das ist nicht möglich..."

„Nicht? Oder wollen Sie sich nur nicht zugestehen, dass sich das, was Sie eben am eigenen Leib erfahren haben, auch tatsächlich abgespielt hat?" Nachdem Draco ein paar Schritte gegangen war, erläuterte GeHa, der bereits eine weitere Tür ansteuert: „Es kann für einen Menschen ein überwältigend schönes oder aber auch ein zerstörendes Erlebnis sein, einen Blick in das eigene Herz zu werfen." Der Verschwiegene hielt die Tür auf, die in einen weiteren Raum führte und fragte nicht sehr ernst: „Oder waren Sie nur darüber überrascht, wie viel Güte Sie innehaben?"

Draco lächelte.

Hermines Lächeln verblasste, als sie mit einem Male ein Blackout hatte. Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Die Prüfer hatten den Namen eines Trankes an die Tafel geschrieben, den sie eigenhändig und ohne jegliche Hilfe zubereiten sollte, doch keine der Zutaten fiel ihr ein. Die Schrift auf den vielen Gläschen in der Vitrine verschwamm vor ihren Augen, so dass Hermine sie schließen musste. Jetzt war alles aus, dachte sie resignierend.

„Miss Granger? Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Popovich besorgt.

„Ja, nur einen Moment bitte. Mein Kopf will gerade nicht so wie ich möchte."

Sie hörte jemanden gutmütig lachen, vielleicht waren es auch zwei, so genau nahm sie nichts mehr wahr. Mit ihren Nerven am Ende fasste sie sich ans Herz und da fühlte sie plötzlich Lunas Glücksbringer, die Herzen ihrer Freunde. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen stellte sich Hermine vor, dass hinter ihr keine Prüfer standen, sondern Tonks und Luna, Ron und Neville. Sie spürte Remus' warmen Blick auf sich, fühlte Severus' hochgezogene Augenbraue und Harrys freches Schmunzeln. All ihre Freunde wollten zusehen, wie sie einen Trank brauen würde und einzig Severus hätte ein Auge dafür, ob sie es auch richtig anstellte.

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, konnte sie die Beschriftung auf den vielen Fläschchen klar und deutlich erkennen. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als sie sich wieder an die Zutaten, die sie für den geforderten Trank benötigte, erinnern konnte. Sie begann damit, die Vitrinentüren zu öffnen, um die Zutaten an den Arbeitstisch zu bringen.

Nachdem sie alles in der Nähe des Kessels aufgestellt hatte, öffnete sie nacheinander die Holzdosen, Glasflaschen und Steingefäße, um an ihrem Inhalt zu riechen, was sie sich schon im Mungos angenommen hatte. Bei einer Zutat stutzte sie. Es roch nach einer Baumpilzart, als sie das Gefäß mit den Holzspänen in den Händen hielt. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das nur ein? Sie roch nochmals und der Duft war eindeutig jodartig. Sie blickte zu den Prüfern mit ihren Klemmbrettern hinüber, von denen sie aufmerksam beobachtet wurde.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber die 'Magische Birke' ist offensichtlich zusammen mit einem Birnenstäubling zu Spänen verarbeitet worden. Die Zutat ist verunreinigt." Sie hob das Gläschen.

„Ist sie das?", fragte die Dame, bevor sich alle vier Notizen machten. Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose. „Sehen Sie bitte in dem Schrank unter der Vitrine nach, da sollten neue Zutaten zu finden sein."

Wie vermutet fand sich hier ein volles und noch versiegeltes Glas mit dem Holz der Magischen Birke. Hermine öffnete es und roch – kein Jod.

„Gut, dann fange ich mal an."

In Hogwarts erhielt Remus nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages von Tonks einen Ruf über den Kamin. Gleich darauf eile er ins Erdgeschoss, um bei Harry vorbeizuschauen.

„Remus, komm rein", grüßte ihn Harry, der einen sehr munteren Nicholas im Arm hielt.

„Hallo, ihr zwei." Remus' Stimme war kindisch hoch und galt natürlich nur dem kleinen Jungen, der fröhlich zu glucksen begann, als Remus ihn an der Wange streichelte.

„Kannst du ihn mal kurz nehmen?" Harry drückte Remus das Baby bereits in den Arm. „Es gab ein kleines Malheur im Kinderbettchen, das ich mal schnell wegmachen muss."

Als Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer wieder zurückkam, musste er beim Anblick von Remus, der sich den Zeigefinger von Nicholas greifen ließ, lächeln.

„Steht dir!", sagte Harry in Bezug auf das Kind und nickte dabei ernsthaft, um seine eigenen Worte nochmals zu bestätigen.

„Harry, rate mal, was ich eben von Tonks erfahren habe!"

„Ich bin nicht gut in so was. Keine Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist sie schwanger?"

Remus blickte völlig verständnislos drein. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

Wegen des entgeisterten Gesichtsausdrucks musste Harry auflachen. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin nicht gut in solchen 'Rate mal, was...'-Spielchen. Sag's mir einfach."

„Hermine ist im Ministerium, weil sie ihre Prüfung macht!"

„Und Severus hat nichts verraten, dieser Hund!", scherzte Harry.

Hier musste Remus lachen. Er nahm Platz und setzte den Jungen gemütlich auf seinen Schoß, bevor er Harry anblickte und mit fröhlich aufleuchtenden Augen fragte: „Wollen wir eine Überraschungsparty für sie geben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn Hermine niemandem Bescheid gegeben hat, dann möchte sie auch nicht, dass WIR davon wissen oder?"

„Du kennst sie doch: Prüfungsangst! Sie hat keinem was gesagt, weil sie sich damit selbst unter Druck setzen würde." Remus streichelte dem Jungen in seinem Arm über den Kopf mit den flauschig schwarzen Haaren. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie beim ersten Mal bestehen wird."

„Wir alle sind davon überzeugt, nur sie selbst nicht", warf Harry ein. „Ich würde vorschlagen, ich sage Ron Bescheid und noch ein paar anderen und dann treffen wir uns im Ministerium in der Eingangshalle, um sie abzuholen. Gehen wir essen?"

„Gebongt", war Remus' ungewohnt jugendliche Antwort.

Es klopfte und Neville leistete ihnen Gesellschaft.

„Luna hat mich eben angefloht. Hermine ist im Ministerium und..."

„Macht ihre Prüfung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin!", vervollständigte Harry.

„Ach, euch hat sie Bescheid gegeben?" Er klang enttäuscht.

Remus verneinte. „Hat sie nicht, aber Tonks hat mit ihr und Luna in der Kantine gesessen."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf Nevilles Lippen. „Dann veranstalten wir was für sie? Eine kleine Gratulationsfeier zur bestandenen Prüfung!"

An Harry gewandt hielt Remus ihm erneut vor Augen: „Siehst du: Jeder weiß, dass sie bestehen wird!"

Wegen Nevilles Frage antwortete Harry. „Wir würden Hermine zum Essen ausführen. Die Prüfung soll zwischen sechs und halb sieben vorbei sein."

„Prima, dann hat Luna auch schon Feierabend. Wem sagen wir alles Bescheid?"

Harry überlegte kurz, während aufstand und etwas holte. „Ich würde was Kleines machen, mit dir und Luna, Remus und Tonks, Ron und Angelina und natürlich mir und Ginny. Eventuell noch Draco, aber der wird zu Susan gehen wollen."

Mit einem Fläschchen Milch in der Hand ging Harry auf Remus zu, während Neville zu Bedenken gab: „Severus darf nicht fehlen."

„Natürlich lade ich ihn ein", versicherte Harry. „Ich habe ihn nur nicht aufgezählt, weil er sehr wahrscheinlich absagen wird."

Neville runzelte die Stirn. „Seine Schülerin besteht die Prüfung und ihn soll das nicht interessieren?" Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und imitierte damit unbewusst den Mann, über den er gerade sprach. „Wenn er nicht mitkommt, dann ist er ein Mistkerl!"

„Neville", vorwurfsvoll schüttelte Harry den Kopf, konnte sich das Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen, „das ist man von dir ja gar nicht gewohnt!"

Wortlos reichte Harry die Flasche für Nicholas an Remus weiter, der ihn daraufhin mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck anblickte, die Flasche jedoch entgegennahm. Harry legte auch vorsorglich ein Lätzchen um Nicholas' Hals. Im ersten Moment war Remus sprachlos, doch er gab dem Kleinen die Flasche und beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit aus nächster Nähe, während die anderen beiden weiter ihre Pläne schmiedeten.

Remus ließ seinen Blick über das kleine Köpfchen schweifen, das in seiner Armbeuge ruhte. Die schmalen rosafarbenen Lippen saugten anfangs gierig, aber immer häufiger legte das Baby eine Pause ein und seufzte angestrengt, bevor es sich noch weitere Schlucke genehmigte und dabei einzudösen drohte. Einmal fanden die noch blauen Augen die hellbraunen von Remus und das war der Moment, in welchem sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Tonks und ihm fehlte genau das, was Harry und Ginny hatten. Er selbst merkte es gar nicht, aber plötzlich musste er die Nase hochziehen.

„Remus?"

Harrys besorgte Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken, doch er sah ihn nur wie durch dicke Glasscheiben, weswegen er sich verlegen die Augen mit seinem Ärmel trocknete. „'tschuldigung."

Mit schlechtem Gewissen sagte Harry: „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte dich fragen sollen."

„Nein, schon gut. Es war schön." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Er hat sogar fast alles geschafft."

Nochmals zog Remus die Nase hoch, weswegen er den Jungen ohne weiteren Kommentar wieder an Harry gab, damit er sich sein Taschentuch aus der Innentasche ziehen konnte. Nachdem er sich kurz die Nase geputzt hatte, reichte er Harry die Flasche mit dem kleinen Rest Milch.

Die Prüfer nahmen Hermine gerade das Glasstandgefäß mit dem fertigen und von ihr abgefüllten Trank entgegen.

„Danke, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie sich noch eine Stunde im Ministerium die Zeit vertreiben möchten, dann erfahren Sie das Ergebnis der Prüfung noch heute. Ansonsten schicken wir es per Eule."

„Ich bin in der Kantine und warte. Wo soll ich mich nachher melden?", fragte sie.

„Kommen Sie, ich zeig Ihnen mein Büro", sagte Popovich.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von den anderen Prüfern und ließ sich von Popovich zu seinem Büro führen, das nicht weit entfernt war.

„Um halb sieben können Sie bei mir vorbeischauen, Miss Granger." Sie nickte, schaute ihn aber mit großen Augen an, weswegen er lächelnd empfahl: „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen."

„Gut!", entwich es ihr erleichtert. Das war wenigstens eine Aussage, die sie als positiv werten würde.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Kantine, wo nur noch drei Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums saßen.

Wenige Stockwerke entfernt endete der Verhandlungstag von Lucius Malfoy. Noch immer war er nicht unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum befragt worden, weil Sid ständig Einwürfe machte, die die Verhandlung hinauszögerten, weswegen es heute auch so lange gedauert hatte.

Noch im Verhandlungszimmer sitzend lächelte Lucius arrogant. „Sie sind gerissen, Mr. Duvall, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

„Meinen Sie damit, dass der erste Anklagepunkt schon einmal erledigt ist? Es wird nur noch das Strafmaß dafür verhandelt, aber immerhin nach dem Minderjährigenstrafgesetz. Sie haben also kaum etwas zu befürchten."

Lucius nickte, warf jedoch ein: „Besonders gefallen hat mir, als sie dem Gamot verständlich gemacht haben, dass ein Imperiusfluch, unter dem man selbst gestanden haben könnte, gar nicht nachweisbar ist, nicht einmal mit Wahrheitsserum oder Erinnerungen. Solange die Ankläger keine Methode gefunden haben, mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen..."

Sid vervollständigte den Satz: „...wird man Ihren Fall so handhaben müssen, wie alle anderen Fälle in der Vergangenheit auch."

„In diesem Punkt also ein klarer Freispruch." Das letzte Wort hatte Lucius sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen.

„Wir müssen abwarten", mahnte Sid, „was das Gamot noch im Schilde führt. Es gibt ja noch andere Anklagepunkte. Es wäre möglich, dass man Ihnen ein Bein stellen möchte."

Das, dachte Lucius, könnte man nur, wenn Rosalind offenbaren sollte, dass sie von Lucius erpresst werden würde und sie würde es nicht wagen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wegen der Presse..." Lucius horchte auf. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich eine Entscheidung treffen und zwar heute."

„In dieser Hinsicht vertraue ich Ihnen, Mr. Duvall. Suchen Sie sich eine Zeitung aus, wenn wir gleich den Raum verlassen."

Im Ministerium waren um diese Uhrzeit die meisten Angestellten bereits gegangen, nur die mit den gewichtigen Posten verweilten noch hier, weswegen die Gänge wie ausgestorben wirkten, nur nicht der, den Sid und Lucius mit ihren vier Wärtern betraten.

„Mr. Malfoy!" Die Reporter schrien durcheinander, kaum hatte sich die Tür geöffnet. Wie wild machten sie Fotos und kamen so dicht an ihn heran, dass die Wärter den Blonden abschirmen mussten. Als sich Lucius den Gang hinunterführen ließ, bemerkte er weiter vorn eine junge blonde Frau, die sich verträumt eine der steinernen Figuren betrachtete, die die Flure des Ministeriums zierten.

„Mr. Duvall?" Sid drängte sich durch eine Lücke zwischen den vier Wächtern hindurch und lieh Lucius sein Ohr. „Dort vorn, die junge Frau. Nehmen Sie die!"

„Warum die?", fragte Sid skeptisch.

„Weil sie weder aufdringlich ist noch unhöflich."

Sid musterte die Blonde, die nun, als die aufgebrachte Menschentraube sich ihr langsam näherte, ihren Blick auf dem Häftling ruhen ließ. „Sie kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte sein Beistand.

„Oh ja, das glaube ich gern. Sie hatte die Frage mit den Blumen gestellt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie scheint ein wenig verträumt." Sid wägte ab: „Vielleicht lässt sie sich leicht manipulieren."

„Aber nicht so, dass es ihr womöglich auffällt!" Um nichts in der Welt wollte Lucius, dass man ihm die Beeinflussung der Presse nachsagen würde.

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich das Gamot beeinflussen kann, wird mir das bei einer kleinen Journalistin sicherlich auch gelingen. Bis dann, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius sah Sid nach, der sich der blonden Frau näherte und mit ihr zu reden begann. Die anderen Journalisten hefteten sich weiterhin an seine Fersen, ohne zu erkennen, was sein Beistand mit der Frau zu bereden hatte.

In der Mysteriumsabteilung war Draco an einer Tür stehengeblieben, die ihn anzuziehen schien. Als er eine Hand auf die schwarze Oberfläche legte, da wurde sie von einer Wärme umhüllt, die durch die Tür dringen musste. Von dieser Wärme verzaubert schloss er seine Augen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Was sich dahinter verbirgt", begann GeHa, „ist gleichermaßen gefährlich und wunderschön." Viel sanfter sprach der Verschwiegene: „Lassen Sie davon ab. Zu viel hiervon ist nicht gut."

„Was ist das?"

„Selbst ich weiß nur ein wenig von Erzählungen, denn der Raum ist nicht zu öffnen."

„Nicht zu öffnen?" Draco blickte sich nochmals die Tür an. „Aber was hat das für einen Sinn? Ein Raum, den man nicht betreten kann. Wie soll man an das herankommen, was sich dahinter verbirgt?"

„Oh, es sind Mitarbeiter in diesem Raum. Die Tür wird sich eines Tages von alleine öffnen, wenn sie das", er räusperte sich, „Problem behoben haben."

„Die können nicht raus? Aber wie können die da drin auf sich selbst gestellt überleben?"

„Sie leben von Luft... Nein, Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie. Wir waren schon viel zu lang unterwegs. Die beiden Damen haben wir genug warten lassen." GeHa legte eine Hand auf Dracos Rücken, um ihn mit einem sanften Druck zum Gehen zu bewegen. „Die letzte Ruhestätte der Venus", murmelte der Verschwiegene, bevor sie zurück in den Raum kamen, in dem Ginny und Professor Trelawney warteten.

„Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Mitschülerin sofort.

„Kein Wort, Mr. Malfoy! Ich werde Ihnen die Erinnerung nehmen und dann wird TroFi Sie alle hinausbegleiten. Es ist schon sehr spät."

GeHa zückte seinen Zauberstab und in diesem Moment bereute Draco, die Führung gemacht zu haben, denn nun müsste er alles vergessen. Die Erinnerung an den großen schwarzen Kasten in dem schwarzweißen Raum würde er von allem am liebsten behalten, doch er glaubte nicht, dass GeHa mit sich handeln lassen würde. Unbewusst legte Draco eine Hand auf sein Herz und ballte sie langsam zur Faust, als würde er jetzt bereits etwas missen; das Gefühl, sein eigenes Herz zu kennen. GeHa beobachtete seine Bewegung und ahmte sie sogar nach. Zu spät bemerkte Draco, dass der alte Verschwiegene nicht die Geste imitierte, sondern sich aus Schmerz an die Brust griff und gleich darauf zu taumeln begann, wie schon einmal während der Führung.

„Um Himmels Willen!" Draco umfasste GeHa, dessen Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt war, damit der nicht zusammensacken würde. „Ruft diesen anderen Typen rein!"

Sibyll näherte sich Draco und dem Verschwiegenen, während Ginny die Türen nacheinander öffnete und nach TroFi rief. Sie kniete sich nieder und zog ihren Zauberstab. Die Lehrerin war völlig gelassen und leistete erste Hilfe, wie sie es vor zig Jahrzehnten einmal gelernt haben musste, doch ihr war nicht ein wichtiger Zauberspruch entfallen. GeHas Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder, die Atmung wurde ruhiger. Schon war TroFi an der Seite seines Kollegen.

„Dein Herz?"

GeHa nickte. „Es geht schon wieder."

„Von wegen." Sich einmal die Gäste beschauend fragte er GeHa: „Ist ein Vergissmich notwendig?" Draco schloss die Augen, doch er riss sie sofort wieder auf, als er den alten Mann überraschenderweise verneinen hörte. Ein letzter Blick in GeHas Augen verriet ihm, dass der Alte durchaus ganz bei Sinnen war.

TroFi richtete das Wort an die Gäste: „Gehen Sie durch die offene Tür. Draußen wartete jemand, der Sie hinausführen wird."

„Gut", sagte Ginny aufgeregt.

Bevor Draco ging, kniete er sich nieder und sagte zum Verschwiegenen, der nun am Boden gegen TroFi gelehnt saß: „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen bald besser. Alles Gute."

Er verkniff sich das „Danke", denn dann würde der andere Verschwiegene vielleicht hellhörig werden.


	171. Höhen und Tiefen

Hallo **Lufa**,

das machen viele Leser auf anderen Seiten auch: FF Lesen und Notizen für die Review festhalten. :)  
(169) Ich finde interessant, dass Duvall auch auf anderen Seiten gemocht wird, dabei ist er ein Paragrafenreiter und solche Leute kann man i.d.R. nicht ausstehen. Woran liegt's? Weil er sich an die Gesetze hält? Weil er sich nicht einschüchtern lässt? Glaub mir: Sid wird noch auf den Tisch hauen, weil ihm Lucius' Gehabe und Geheimnisse nicht passen.  
Warum es ungewöhnlich ist, dass Severus in Begleitung einer Dame auftaucht? Frag doch mal andersherum: Ist es denn gewöhnlich? ... Eben! ;)  
An seiner Feinfühligkeit - wenn überhaupt vorhanden - muss Severus noch kräftig arbeiten. Er sieht immer nur die Sache selbst, nie die Gefühle, die andere Menschen damit verbinden könnten. Dafür hat er ja Hermine, die man in dem Sinne ruhig als seine bessere Hälfte betiteln kann. Sie hat ein Händchen dafür, seine Fauxpas' gerade zu rücken.  
Du hast geschrieben "Mit dem Charmebolzen kann doch niemand außer Hermine zusammenarbeiten!" - das behalt mal für später im Hinterkopf. Hermine macht demnächst ihren Meister in Zaubertränken. Was das Tränkebrauen und Kochen betrifft, da hat Remus wiedersprochen und gemeint, beides wäre nicht miteinander zu vergleichen. Severus hingegen hält es für sehr ähnlich: Zutaten, Rezept, Anleitung. Beim Kochen explodiert nur nichts.  
Es gibt lt. Büchern ein Gegenmittel für den Amortentia und den wollte Hermine brauen, damit sie mal mit einer bestimmten Zutat gearbeitet hat. Allerdings ist der (in der FF) in der Herstellung teurer als der Amortentia selbst, also wurde gleich der gebraut. Und Recht hast du: Hermine kann ihm die Stirn bieten, Harry würde wohl zu schnell kuschen und ob Remus schon so weit ist? Eher nicht. Hermine feuert zurück, wenn ihr was nicht passt.  
Bei den Gesprächen zwischen Severus und Mine geb ich mir immer besonders viel Mühe. Schön, dass es von den Lesern gelobt wird :)  
In die Höhle hätte mich auch niemand bekommen, viel zu gruselig. Der arme Neville hat aber Mut bewiesen und ist nicht ausgerissen. Die Pflanze war für ihn wohl doch interessanter. Albus hatte einmal gesagt, dass man der dunklen Magie hilflos ausgeliefert wäre, würde man sich mit ihr nicht beschäftigen. Pomona scheint es genauso zu gehen.

(170) Gerade Severus muss sich keine Sorgen machen, man könnte ihm bei seiner Beurteilung über Hermine Voreingenommenheit vorwerfen. So objektiv kann man nur sein, wenn die Gefühlswelt in einem Eisblock eingeschlossen ist. Hermines Prüfung im Ministerium läuft so ab, wie sich jeder eine Prüfung vorstellt oder schon mal erlebt hat. Viel ausgedacht habe ich mir da nicht.  
Draco wird sich hüten, von seinem Erlebnis in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu erzählen. GeHa schien ja ganz nett zu sein. Wer weiß, was der für eine Menschenkenntnis hat, dass er gerade Draco in den Kasten steigen ließ.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Treten Sie ein", hörte sie Popovich sagen, nachdem Hermine zur abgemachten Zeit an seine Tür geklopft hatte.

Drinnen bot er ihr einen Stuhl an. Ein heiteres Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, was ihr ein wenig die Furcht nahm, aber dennoch war sie sehr angespannt.

„Sie haben bestanden!", sagte er kurz und knapp.

Noch konnte sich Hermine nicht freuen und sie fragte beschwörend: „Aber mit welchen Noten?"

Popovich musste auflachen. „In der Regel freuen sich die neuen Zaubertränkemeister, dass sie überhaupt bestanden haben." Er nahm ein Pergament in die Hand und überflog es. „Überall Bestnoten, Miss Granger."

Auf die Stelle, von der der Stein eben abgefallen war, legte sie ihre Hand und sie atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hatte ihren Meister geschafft und auch noch mit Bestnoten.

„Es gab da einen kleinen Streitpunkt, aber wir Prüfer konnten uns einigen."  
„Was denn für einen Streitpunkt?", fragte sie klopfenden Herzens, obwohl jetzt nichts mehr schiefgehen konnte.

„Ihre schriftliche Berechnung, die Sie parallel zum gebrauten Trank erstellt haben, ist nicht gerade eine, die man in der Schule lernt", erörterte Popovich. „Macfayden und ich konnten die anderen beiden jedoch davon überzeugen, dass der Rechenweg nicht Inhalt der Bewertung ist, sondern das Ergebnis, das dabei herauskommt."

„Ich hab mir das im Mungos angewöhnt, eine Aufgabe mit verschiedenen Rechenwegen zu lösen."

„Solange das gewünschte Ergebnis dabei herauskommt, sehe ich kein Problem, Miss Granger. Ich vermute, aber das bleibt bitte unter uns, dass die beiden Kollegen diesen Weg einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnten."

Popovich musste schadenfroh schmunzeln. Er reichte ihr einige Unterlagen.

„Dort finden Sie Ihre ausführliche Bewertung und natürlich die unterschriebene Urkunde. Außerdem wäre es nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie Professor Snape den Umschlag überreichen, den Sie in der Mappe finden werden. Ich habe mir zudem gestattet, Ihnen einige Informationsbroschüren bezüglich beruflicher Laufbahnen beizulegen."  
„Danke, Mr. Popovich."

Mit festem Händedruck gratulierte er ihr persönlich, bevor er sie zur Tür begleitete.

„Ach, wären Sie doch so freundlich, Professor Snape meinen persönlichen Gruß zu übermitteln?" Verwundert blickte sie Popovich an, der von sich aus erklärte: „Er ist ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad von mir. Nicht dass wir Freunde gewesen wären, nein, das nicht." Popovich ließ es so klingen, als wäre es unmöglich gewesen, sich damals mit Severus anzufreunden. „Wir waren nicht einmal im gleichen Haus, aber unser gemeinsames Interesse an Zaubertränken hat uns verbunden."

„In welchem Haus waren Sie?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ravenclaw."

„Er hat nie von Ihnen gesprochen."

„Spricht er überhaupt viel?", hielt Popovich schmunzelnd dagegen. „Grüßen Sie ihn von mir. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn er sich eines weiteren Schülers annehmen würde. Offenbar sind seine pädagogischen Fähigkeiten doch nicht so miserabel, wie man es sich erzählt."

Hermine verkniff sich einen Kommentar und bedankte sich erneut, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle des Ministeriums machte.

Kaum noch jemand befand sich hier. Von dem Trubel im Ministerium war am frühen Abend nicht mehr viel zu merken. Natürlich gab es noch Menschen, die an der Information standen und sich über etwas erkundigten, aber alles war übersichtlich. Bevor sie einen der Kamine nutzen konnte, wurde sie von jemandem abgefangen.

„Tonks? Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Ja, gibt es." Die Aurorin lächelte schalkhaft, weswegen Hermine etwas ahnte.

„Ihr habt doch nichts geplant oder?"

„Komm einfach mit, wirst es nicht bereuen!" Weil Hermine sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte, drohte Tonks scherzend: „Ich könnte dich auch festnehmen und abführen, das weißt du, oder?"

Hermine grinste. „Ich komme auch freiwillig mit."

Es irritierte Hermine, dass Tonks sie an eine Telefonzelle führte, denn mit der würde man hochfahren, bis man ein heruntergekommenes Viertel im Zentrum von London erreicht hatte.

Gerade wollte Hermine den Mund öffnen, das sagte Tonks: „Frag nicht, lass dich überraschen!"

Auf der Straße angekommen öffnete Tonks ihr die Tür, bevor sie sich umsah, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch niemand schaute. Unerwartet wurde Hermine an der Schulter gepackt, bevor Tonks apparierte und sie dabei mitnahm.

Sie fanden sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder, in denen überfüllte Müllcontainer die Luft verpesteten. Die anliegende Straße war sehr belebt. Tonks nahm Hermine an die Hand. Sie mussten nur eine Straßenecke weitergehen, da bemerkte Hermine das Schild über dem Lokal, das Tonks ansteuerte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Hermine grinste, als sie den Namen des Restaurants vorlas: „'Hexentreff'? Und das mitten in London..."

„Wird von einem Squib geführt. Sind aber auch Muggel anwesend, also nicht den Zauberstab ziehen!"

Die gemütliche Atmosphäre schlug Hermine sofort entgegen, nachdem sie eingetreten war. Das Lokal war sehr gut besucht, aber kaum einer der Gäste, die sich fröhlich unterhielten, schenkte den beiden Damen Beachtung. Ein Kellner trat an Tonks heran.

„Ein Tisch für zwei?", fragte er.

„Nein, die Reservierung auf den Namen 'Potter'."

Der Kellner nickte. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Vorbei an turtelnden Pärchen, ernst diskutierenden Geschäftsmännern und ausgelassenen Gästen führte der Kellner sie bis ganz nach hinten zu einem offenen Durchgang, hinter dem sich ein kleinerer Raum befand. Hier hielten sich zwei Gruppen auf. An den Tischen rechts saß offensichtlich eine kleine Hochzeitsgesellschaft oder der Rest davon. An den beiden zusammengestellten Tischen links erblickte Hermine die fröhlichen Gesichter von Ginny, Harry, Remus, Neville, Luna, Ron und Angelina. Jedem stand ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und Hermine spürte, dass sich ihre Freunde die Gratulation gerade noch so verkneifen konnten, um sie erst einmal zu begrüßen, womit Harry den Anfang machte.

„Hermine!" Er stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Lass dich drücken." Seinen Worten folgten Taten. „Ich gratuliere dir ganz herzlich zur bestandenen Prüfung."

Nacheinander, damit es nicht unübersichtlich wurde, erhoben sich ihre Freunde, um Harrys Beispiel zu folgen. Selbst von Angelina wurde Hermine geherzt, auch wenn die Freundin von Ron bei der innigen Umarmung, die er ihr gleich im Anschluss zukommen ließ, verlegen woanders hinschaute.

Bisher hatte sich Hermine noch nicht setzen können und denken konnte sie bei dieser Überraschung schon gar nicht. Als ihr Gehirn endlich bewusst registrierte, wer sich alles für heute Abend zusammengefunden hatte, spürte sie eine Welle der Enttäuschung. Luna klopfte sanft auf das Polster des leeren Stuhles, der neben ihrem eigenen stand, damit Hermine sich setzen würde.

Ginny, die ihr gegenüber saß, verkündete: „Draco wäre gekommen, wirklich gern sogar, aber er ist heute ein wenig durch den Wind." Hermine nickte nur betrübt, sagte jedoch nichts.

In diesem Zusammenhang erläuterte Harry: „Susan wäre natürlich auch gekommen, aber sie ist ja noch im Mutter-Kind-Schutz, darf das Haus nicht verlassen." Wieder nickte sie bekümmert.

„Ich hab Albus vorhin noch getroffen", warf Remus ein, „kurz bevor ich losgegangen bin. Er lässt schön grüßen, will dir aber noch persönlich gratulieren." Ein Lächeln, viel zu kurz und unecht, huschte über Hermines Lippen, die gleich darauf zu zittern begannen, was jeder bemerkte.

Um die Tischecke herum rutschte Ron näher an Hermine heran und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Als sie aufblickte, sagte Ron, um für sie und die anderen Situation ein wenig aufzulockern: „Das ist völlig normal. Das ist nur die Hermin'sche Stressentladung. Ist gleich wieder vorbei."

Sie lachte auf, zog gleich darauf die Nase hoch und trocknete sich prophylaktisch die Augen, damit keine Träne fallen würde. Gemischte Gefühle übermannten sie. Die Erleichterung, die Prüfung bestanden zu haben. Die Freude, dass ihre Freunde diesen Moment mit ihr feiern wollten. Die Ernüchterung, dass besonders einer fehlte, dem ihr erfolgreicher Abschluss zumindest ein kleines bisschen etwas bedeuten sollte. Ron gab ihr Halt, wofür sie dankbar war. Enttäuschungen waren immer besser zu ertragen, wenn man einen Freund an der Seite hatte.

Plötzlich stutzte Ron. „Oder bist du etwa durchgefallen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und musste lächeln. „Nein, ich hab bestanden. Ich finde es interessant, dass mich das keiner von euch gefragt hat, bevor ihr mir gratuliert."

„Weil wir dich eben kennen", antwortete Luna gelassen.

Den Abend über ließ sich Hermine so gut es ging nicht anmerken, dass Severus' Abwesenheit sie verletzte. Sie hatte herausgehört, dass Harry, Remus und Neville den heutigen Abend kurzfristig geplant hatten und sie hoffte, dass sie sein Fortbleiben den dreien in die Schuhe schieben konnte. Sie fragte gar nicht erst nach, ob jemand für heute abgesagt hätte, denn das würde sie noch tiefer treffen als davon auszugehen, er wäre gar nicht gefragt worden. Diese nicht gestellte Frage beantwortete bedauerlicherweise Remus aus einem Gespräch heraus.

„Severus sagte, er hätte für heute etwas anderes geplant."

Hermine schnaufte, als sie diesen Satz vernahm, woraufhin jeder sie anblickte. Mit beträchtlich gehässigem Unterton sagte sie: „Ja, wahrscheinlich muss er die schleimigen Dinger in seinen Gläsern neu anordnen."

Niemand kommentierte ihre bissige Aussage, um nicht selbst zum Ziel ihrer Angriffslaune zu werden.

Gar nicht angriffslustig war Draco, der in Malfoy Manor auf der ausladenden Couch im grünen Salon saß, seinen Tee einnahm und kaum ein Wort von sich gab, höchstens wenn man ihn ansprach. Er war noch immer ganz mitgenommen von dem Gefühl, einen Blick in sein eigenes Herz geworfen zu haben. So gern würde er mit Susan darüber reden, doch er wollte weder GeHa noch sie in eine missliche Lage bringen. Es wäre GeHas Pflicht gewesen, seine Erinnerungen zu löschen und sollte er Susan von seiner Erfahrung berichten, dann würde sie zwischen den Stühlen stehen, weil sie eventuell melden müsste, dass die Geheimhaltung in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu wünschen übrig ließ.

„Draco", seufzte sie. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen." Mit dem schlummernden Charles im Arm setzte sie sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch", sagte er völlig unverhofft.

Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. „Darüber machst du dir Gedanken? Hat das jemand zu dir gesagt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab es immer geglaubt."

Ihr Daumen strich über seinen Handrücken. Mit dieser kleinen Geste sagte sie ihm, dass er falsch gelegen hatte und sie das früher gewusst hatte als er. Um das Thema zu wechseln sprach Susan etwas an, was ihr schon länger auf dem Herzen lag.

„Deine Mutter..."

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und sagte leise, damit Narzissa sie nicht hören könnte, sollte die zufällig den Salon betreten: „Sie weint sehr oft." Wortlos bat er sie darum fortzufahren, was sie auch tat. „Manchmal, besonders abends, sehe ich sie in der Bibliothek. Sie hat immer ein Taschentuch in der Hand. Sie hält sich zurück, aber ich höre sie schluchzen."

Die Schilderung drückte ihm aufs eigene Gemüt. „Sie vermisst Vater", flüsterte er und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine eigene Traurigkeit zu verbergen. „Sie haben oft vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen gemeinsam in der Bibliothek gelesen."

Susan nickte verständnisvoll. „Er wird ja nicht für immer fortbleiben, das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt. Selbst wenn er die Höchststrafe bekommen sollte, wären das in seinem Fall nur sieben Jahre."

„'Nur' sieben Jahre", wiederholte er monoton. „Charles wäre dann sieben Jahre alt, wir wären sieben Jahre verheiratet." Er seufzte. „Es verändert sich so viel im Leben. Ich wünschte, er könnte daran teilnehmen."

„Na ja", begann sie gelassen. „Ich habe gehört, sein Beistand wäre ein Sophist." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ein echter Fuchs."

„Oh", machte Draco amüsiert. „Dann passen die beiden ja bestens zusammen. Hast du schon etwas über die Verhandlung erfahren?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht viel. Der Beistand ist beim Gamot wohl nicht sehr beliebt, das habe ich als Erstes gehört. Die Verhandlung dauert länger als geplant. Morgen steht sehr wahrscheinlich ein Artikel in der Muggelpost." Draco zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, weswegen Susan versicherte: „Ja wirklich! Ich hab nämlich gehört, dass der Beistand heute erstmalig ein Interview gegeben hat – exklusiv für die Muggelpost."

„Wieso denn bitteschön die Muggelpost? Weiß mein Vater davon?"

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater die Zustimmung gegeben haben soll, gerade einer Zeitung ein Interview zu geben, die größtenteils von Muggelfreunden gekauft wurde.

„Wenn es nicht sogar seine Idee gewesen war! Du weißt, dass die öffentliche Meinung sehr wichtig ist. Viele werden sich die gleiche Frage stellen wie du. Warum die Muggelpost? Warum nicht lieber den Tagespropheten? Macht es deinen Vater nicht vielleicht sogar für jemanden, der ihn nie persönlich kennen gelernt hat, ein wenig sympathischer? Manche könnten hineininterpretieren, dass Lucius Malfoy jahrelang ein falsches Gesicht zeigen musste. Es wurden schon genügend Einzelschicksale in den Zeitungen beschrieben. Schicksale, die zeigten, dass Menschen sich nur aus Angst um ihre Familien mit Voldemort verbündeten."

„Und du meinst, man könnte glauben, bei meinem Vater wäre es genauso gewesen?"

„Für die Menschen, die nur objektiv alle Informationen aus den Zeitungen zusammentragen und sich daraus ein Urteil bilden, könnte es so aussehen. Vergiss nicht, dass durch die Presse ging, wie er sich widerstandslos ergeben hat und das noch, bevor Voldemort besiegt wurde. Von seiner Erblindung stand in der Presse, was bei einigen vielleicht sogar Mitleid ausgelöst haben könnte. Dein Vater war früher ein angesehener Mann, der sich öffentlich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen ließ. Im Gegenteil. Jeder weiß, dass er einer der großzügigsten Spender war, wenn es um das Mungos ging. Er hatte mal einen guten Ruf als Wohltäter. Das haben einige noch im Hinterkopf. Und dann bist da noch du. Es wurde über uns geschrieben, über Harry und Dumbledore, die auf unserer Hochzeit waren. Du hast damit angefangen, den Namen Malfoy von Schmutz zu befreien und neu anzufangen. Wenn das nicht die Öffentlichkeit wachgerüttelt hat, dann hoffentlich deinen Vater."

Draco wägte ab. „Aber man könnte auch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass dieses öffentliche Gesicht von damals sein falsches gewesen war."

Sie zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Die, die ihn kennen, wünschen ihm die sieben Jahre Haft."

„Und du?", fragte er neugierig und auch ein wenig ängstlich.

Für einige Minuten antwortete sie nicht, weswegen er glaubte, sie würde sich dazu nicht äußern wollen, doch dann, ganz leise, gab sie zu: „Ich habe Angst davor, mit ihm in einem Haus zu leben."

Besorgt wollte er wissen: „Wovor genau? Davor, dass er dir etwas antun könnte?" Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Charles, der ihn ihrem Arm schlief. „Oder ihm? Oder hast du einfach nur davor Angst, dass mein Vater eklig zu uns ist?"

Susan lachte leise. „Das wird er sein, mit Sicherheit. Er hat mir klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von mir hält."

„Das werde ich ihm austreiben, Susan. Und Mutter wird es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass er Zeit findet, die Atmosphäre zu vergiften."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher. Ein Mann in seinem Alter lässt sich nicht so einfach umerziehen."

Draco seufzte. „Dann werde ich ihm Zuckerbrot und Peitsche geben, je nachdem, wie er sich verhält. Aber erst einmal warten wir in Ruhe ab, wie seine Verhandlung verläuft." Mit einer ausgestreckten Hand strich er dem schlafenden Charles über die Wange. „Ich werde mit Mutter reden. Wenn sie mit mir nicht reden will, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Andromeda mit einzubeziehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Mutter so viel Kummer hat. Sie braucht Abwechslung."

„Wir könnten jemanden einstellen!", schlug Susan sofort vor.

Mit in Falten gelegte Stirn wiederholte er: „Jemanden einstellen? Aber wozu?"

„Wenn ich wieder arbeiten gehe, dann brauchen wir jemanden für Charles."

„Nein, Susan. Meine Mutter ist hier und würde sich liebend gern um ihn kümmern. Außerdem bin ich nur noch bis Ende Juni in Hogwarts, nicht mal mehr ein halbes Jahr. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

„Du? Hast du gar nicht vor, dir eine Arbeit zu suchen?"

„Ich..." Draco hielt inne, denn er konnte nicht antworten, weil er darüber noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nicht einmal bestimmte Vorstellungen. Vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht was?", drängelte sie.

„Vielleicht steige ich ins Quidditch-Geschäft ein? Mache was mit Rennbesen oder den Bällen. Schnatze herzustellen ist schwer, das könnte mich interessieren."

Sie lächelte plötzlich breit und steckte ihn damit an.

„Was ist?", forderte er mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich finde schön", begann sie sanft, „dass du dir Gedanken machst, was du später mal machen könntest. Weißt du, ich bin nur durch Zufall ins Ministerium gekommen, natürlich auch durch meine Tante, weil jeder sie kannte." Sie seufzte. „Durch die DA hatte ich viel mit Kingsley zu tun. Du weißt schon. Kingsley Shacklebolt." Draco nickte. „Wir haben uns gut verstanden. Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass ich die Dinge so beleuchte wie meine Tante es getan hat. Irgendwann hat er gefragt, ob ich nicht mal ins Ministerium kommen möchte, um mal reinzuschnuppern. Ein Praktikum. Solche Leute wie mich, sagte er, würde sie brauchen. Ich war da und mir hat es gefallen. Man hat mir einen tiefen Einblick gestattet und ich habe dort meine Ausbildung begonnen." Sie blickte gedankenverloren auf die Flammen im Kamin. „Eines Tages brach Chaos aus, als es einen Bombenanschlag im Ministerium gegeben hat. Der Minister hatte ihn überlebt, aber eine Menge Angestellter sind gestorben. Viele, wirklich viele."

Als würde sie derer Gedenken, die ihr Leben an diesem Tag verloren hatten, setzte sie eine Schweigeminute ein.

„Ab diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich sozusagen im Ministerium gelebt, habe dort geschlafen und bis spät in die Nacht hinein die Arbeit von mindestens zwanzig Leuten übernommen – und mich zusätzlich um meine Aufgabe in der DA gekümmert. Ich glaube, durch die viele Arbeit habe ich den Krieg einfach ausgeblendet, habe nicht mehr großartig drüber nachgedacht, weil ich mich damit nicht beschäftigen wollte. Ich wollte nur, dass es endlich vorbei ist und habe alles gegeben, was in meiner Macht stand. Der damalige Minister hat mich wegen meines Ehrgeizes und meines Enthusiasmus befördert. Das war kurz bevor ihn der nächste Anschlag..." Sie schluckte. „Er ist gestorben."

Charles begann zu quengeln, weswegen Draco ihn ihr abnahm und wiegte. Er hörte ihr weiterhin zu, denn dieses Mal war es ihre Zeit, über die Vergangenheit zu reden.

„Kingsley, ich und eine Handvoll vertrauenswürdiger Mitarbeiter hatten arge Mühe, das Chaos im Ministerium einzudämpfen. Es musste alles wieder zum Laufen gebracht werden, auch ohne Minister. Dawlish..." Sie grinste. „Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, aber der Mann ist Gold wert. Er hat seine Ohren überall und hat damit angefangen, die Mitarbeiter zu entlarven, die mit Voldemort unter einer Decke steckten. Das Problem war, dass wir damit immer weniger im Ministerium wurden, aber das war notwendig. Es durften keine Informationen mehr nach draußen gelangen. Zwei, drei Wochen, nachdem der Minister umgekommen war, war der Krieg zu Ende." Sie atmete erleichtert aus. „Snape und du, ihr beide wart mein erster Fall nach Kriegsende. Der erste, normale Fall! Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Kingsley und ich euch verhört haben."

„Das werde ich allerdings auch nicht vergessen", gestand Draco, der damals Angst gehabt hatte, in Askaban zu landen. „Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, wie wir beide eines Tages enden könnten." Seine Augen lächelten mehr als seine Lippen.

„Ich habe mich damals darum gerissen, mit dabei sein zu dürfen. Eigentlich war es die Aufgabe von Kingsley und Dawlish, aber Kingsley hat mich als Zeuge der Befragung gewählt. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt immerhin schon stellvertretenden Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Dawlish hat zwar versucht, bei eurem Verhör anwesend zu sein, aber wir haben ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."

Nur vage konnte sich Draco daran erinnern, dass ein Mann ins Büro gestürmt kam, der von Kingsley wieder des Zimmers verwiesen wurde.

„Ich bin froh", hauchte Draco, während er Charles betrachtete, der seine kleinen Fäustchen ballte. „Froh, dass alles so gekommen ist."

Ihre Antwort war ein Kuss auf seine Wange.

Draußen vor dem „Hexentreff" verabschiedete sich Ron mit einem Kuss auf die Wange als Letzter von Hermine, bevor jeder seiner Wege ging. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Remus und Hermine gingen geschlossen zur nächsten Gasse, um vor die Tore Hogwarts' zu apparieren. Dort angekommen unterbrach Harry das Schweigen, welches Hermine momentan perfekt beherrschte.

„War doch eine schöne Überraschung oder?", wollte er zaghaft wissen. Sie nickte lediglich, während sie über das Gelände bis zum Eingang des Schlosses liefen.

Mit einem Mut, den man selten von Neville zu sehen kam, sagte er scheinbar zusammenhanglos: „Pomona würde nicht nur auf einer Feier für mich erscheinen, sie würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich sogar selbst organisieren."

„Neville!" Remus blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was denn?", verteidigte er sich. „Snape war immer ein Mistkerl. Ich dachte eigentlich, das hätte sich geändert."

„Das ist eben nicht sein Ding", warf Harry ein.

Hermine griff ein, bevor die Unterhaltung noch weiter fortgeführt werden konnte. Ihr Gesicht war bereits sehr ernst, aber ihre durch die Zähne gezischten Worten unterstrichen ihre Stimmung nur noch.

„Ist doch sowieso egal. Jetzt ist ja alles vorbei. Wir haben nichts mehr miteinander zu tun!"

„Nicht?", fragte Neville verwirrt nach. „Und wozu der Gespenstische Steinregen?"

Abrupt blieb Hermine stehen. Mit großen Augen blickte sie Neville an und als diese Information bei ihr gesackt war, schaute sie zu Remus hinüber und zwar durch verengte Augenlider. Remus wusste gar nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er hatte Neville gegenüber niemals etwas über Severus' Problem erwähnt.

„Leute, ich bin nicht blöd", stellte der Kräuterkundeschüler klar. „Nachdem du", er schaute zu Remus, „die Bücher wieder zurückgebracht hast, habe ich die Stellen über die Pflanze gelesen, die du gesucht hat. Ganz scheußlich, was da stand. Von Charlie weiß ich, dass Harry ihm Knucker-Schuppen geschenkt hat."

Völlig verdattert fragte Harry: „Wieso hast du denn Kontakt zu Charlie?"

„Na, weil einige Drachen bestimmte Pflanzen aufspüren können. Pomona hat Kontakte zu einigen Drachenreservaten und ich habe den Kontakt zu Charlie geknüpft." Er lächelte verlegen. „Schon für später, wenn ich einmal selbstständig arbeite." Neville schaute zu Hermine hinüber, doch die hatte ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. „Es gibt nicht viele Tränke, in denen diese beiden Zutaten vorkommen. Ich denke, dass Hermines Pastillen bei Severus nicht gut wirken können, wenn das passiert ist, was ich mir... in der letzten Zeit zusammengereimt habe."

Darüber erschrocken wollte Hermine wissen: „Weiß Pomona davon?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie Hogwarts erreicht und die Eingangshalle betraten. „Sie hat den Ewigen See in einem Buch gefunden und gesagt, dass damals für diesen Trank der Steinregen und die Schuppen verwendet wurden. Sie hat ihre Schilderungen allgemein gehalten, hat über damalige Experimente von Heilern gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie was ahnt, aber ehrlich gesagt: Sie ist schlauer als ich."

„Verdammt!", schimpfte Hermine mit sich selbst. „Neville", sie klang sehr flehend, „das muss unter uns bleiben!"

Sie blieb nach ein paar Schritten in der Eingangshalle stehen und sagte einen Moment später abschließend: „Sonst kann ich mir genauso gut eine Zielscheibe auf die Brust malen, durch Hogwarts rennen und rufen 'Severus ist ein Stinkstiefel'."

Eine ölige Stimme bescherte allen eine Gänsehaut, als Severus, der lautlos aus einem Gang getreten war, Hermine hilfsbereit anbot: „Dürfte ich Ihnen dafür vielleicht den Pinsel und einen Eimer rote Farbe reichen?"

Nachdem sich Neville von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte, suchte er nach einem Grund, sich zu verabschieden. „Ich bin dann mal auf meinem Zimmer. Gute Nacht." Schon war er verschwunden. Harry schaute unmerklich auf die Uhr. Es war erst kurz vor zehn.

„Und?" Mit diesem einen Wort hatte Severus die volle Aufmerksamkeit der vier Verbleibenden erhalten. „Haben Sie schön gefeiert?"

Man konnte sehen, dass sich Hermine in die Innenseite der Wange biss, bevor sie bissig antwortete: „Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Abend!"

„Sehr schön, dann würde ich Ihnen gern etwas überreichen. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden?"

Severus ging bereits vor zu den Treppen, aber Hermine ließ ihn warten, startete sogar noch eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Remus, Ginny und Harry, die alles daransetzten, das Gespräch so kurz wie nur möglich zu halten.

Weil Ginny Harry an die Hand nahm und sich beide mit der Ausrede davonstahlen, sich um Nicholas kümmern zu müssen, obwohl Wobbel es dem Kleinen an nichts fehlen lassen würde, standen nur noch Hermine und Remus in der Eingangshalle. Remus schaute in Severus' Richtung. Der wartete geduldig am Treppenabsatz, blickte dabei nicht einmal zu den beiden hinüber.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser", sagte er scheu zu Hermine. „Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich dabei bin?"

„Mir wäre noch nach einer Partie Schach, wenn du Lust hast", schlug sie vor.

„In Ordnung, ich warte dann vor deiner Tür."

„Du kannst auch drinnen warten. Das Passwort ist 'scientia'."

Endlich näherten sich Hermine und Remus dem Wartenden und als Hermine die Treppe nach unten in die Kerker nehmen wollte, sagte Severus: „Nein, bei Ihnen. Ich habe mir erlaubt, von den Hauselfen etwas auf Ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen."

Skeptisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hinauf. „Gut."

Im vierten Stock verabschiedete sich Remus unerwartet, um auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, ließ Hermine aber die Möglichkeit offen, bei ihm zu klopfen, wenn ihr nachher noch nach einem Schachspiel wäre.

In ihrem Zimmer machte Hermine ganz große Augen, denn auf ihrem Tisch standen einige Dinge. Sie blickte Severus fragend an, der sich gerade äußern wollte, dann aber zu dem Gemälde von Callidita schaute.

„Wäre es wohl möglich, unter vier Augen...? Gemalte zählen auch!"

Sie stutzte und wägte einen Moment ab, ob sie Callidita wirklich ins Schlafzimmer bringen sollte, aber ihr war jetzt nicht danach zumute, sich mit Severus anzulegen. Sie gab nach.

Als sie zurückkam, hatte Severus noch nicht Platz genommen, doch er bückte sich gerade, um Fellini zu kraulen. Sofort richtete er sich auf, nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte.

„Warum waren Sie nicht da?", fragte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Ich dachte, Lupin hätte es Ihnen erzählt? Ich habe für heute etwas anderes geplant."

„Oh doch, das hat er gesagt." Sie schnaufte, um ihren Unmut Luft zu machen.

Ohne auf ihre Stimmung einzugehen informierte er sie über etwas sehr Interessantes: „Ich habe heute eine Eule von Mr. Zabini erhalten. Er spricht auch Sie an, weswegen Sie den Brief lesen sollten."

Aus seiner Innentasche zog er ein gefaltetes Pergament, das Hermine entgegennahm, bevor sie es aufmerksam las.

„Oh, Pansy kann noch nicht laufen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Muskeln sind verkümmert. Sie wird einige Zeit mit ein paar gezielten Leibesübungen verbringen müssen, bevor sie unbeschwert am Leben teilnehmen kann. Mr. Zabini schrieb bereits, dass er sich privat um Heiler bemüht, damit er Miss Parkinson mit nachhause nehmen kann."

„Das wäre auch besser für ihre Genesung", stimmte sie zu, bevor sie ihm den Brief zurückgab. „Wenigstens ist sie nun ansprechbar."

Sie betrachtete die vielen Dinge auf dem Tisch. Einige davon kannte sie, weil sie mit ihnen gearbeitet hatte.

„Severus? Wozu das alles?" Sie deutete allgemein auf die Gegenstände, als letztes auf den Kessel, der aus den Panzern einer Feuerkrabbe hergestellt worden war.

„Das dürfen Sie als Geschenk betrachten."

„Aber..."

Sie betrachtete sich die Objekte genauer. Da waren Goldlöffel, auch welche aus Silber, drei Mörser aus Bronze, Messing und Holz, neu aussehende Gefäße aus Glas, ein paar Bücher und, was sie sehr erstaunte, die Basiliskenschuppen, in deren Besitz Severus noch war.

„Nach Ihrer Ausbildung und der bestandenen Prüfung..." Er legte eine Pause ein und blickte sie intensiv an, weil er eine Bestätigung dafür erwartete, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Mit einem Nicken ließ sie ihn wissen, dass sie ihren Meister gemacht hatte. Er fuhr fort. „...möchte ich Ihnen für Ihren beruflichen Werdegang mit einer kleinen Grundausstattung unter die Arme greifen."

„Ein Feuerkrabben-Kessel zählt nicht zur Grundausstattung", warf sie irritiert ein. „Severus, Sie können mir nicht so teure Dinge überlassen!"

„Ich kann. Wozu soll der Kessel weitere 23 Jahre ungenutzt in meinem Schrank stehen? Bevor wir gemeinsam damit gearbeitet haben, habe ich ihn nur ein einziges Mal in Gebrauch gehabt. Das war kurz nachdem ich ihn geschenkt bekommen habe. Sie werden sicherlich mehr Verwendung dafür finden als ich."

„Und der goldene Kessel? Das ist zu viel des Guten!"

„Ich habe noch einen, der höchstens als Anschauungsobjekt für Siebtklässler herhalten kann. Ich benutze sie selten."

Es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Viele dieser Arbeitsmaterialien waren sehr kostenintensiv. Sie hätte sich später selbst um die Anschaffung kümmern müssen.

Noch immer war Hermine fassungslos. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

„Wie wäre es mit 'danke'?"

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wiederholte sie seinen Vorschlag. Von einem ihrer Schränke holte er etwas, bevor er sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Außerdem dachte ich, wäre bei so einer Gelegenheit ein gesitteter Umtrunk angemessen." Er hielt ihr eine Flasche entgegen. „Sie mögen Wein?"

„Ja, sehr gern sogar."

Während er die Flasche vorsichtig auf altmodische Weise mit einem Korkenzieher öffnete, erzählte er: „Ich habe mich vorhin mit Albus unterhalten. Er möchte Sie morgen gern gegen 13 Uhr in seinem Büro sprechen."

Mit einem Male gingen ihr viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Sie müsste Hogwarts verlassen und sich eine Wohnung suchen. Auch einen Job und...

„Er wird Sie sicherlich nicht sofort vor die Tür setzen", sagte er beruhigend, als hätte er ihre Sorge gespürt. „Und Ihnen auch keine Rechnung für Kost und Logis ausstellen." Der Korken hatte sich mit einem lauten Plop aus dem Flaschenhals gelöst, so dass Severus einschenken konnte. „Ich nehme an, weil Albus das gern macht, dass er Sie fragen möchte, wie Sie Ihre berufliche Zukunft sehen, was auch mich in gewisser Weise interessiert."

Hermine nahm ihr Weinglas entgegen. „Ich mache das, was ich ganz zu Anfang schon wollte. Ich bewerbe mich im Mungos als Heilerin." Er kommentierte nicht verbal, nur mit einem nasalen Laut. „Was?", fragte sie missbilligend.

„Woran liegt Ihnen mehr, Hermine? An der Forschung oder daran, Menschen mit einem Wutsch Ihres Stabes oder einem Trank zu helfen?"

„Das hält sich die Waage."

„Dann werden Sie im Mungos auf die Forschung verzichten müssen", stellte er klar.

„Wieso? Dort gibt es auch eine Forschungsabteilung!", hielt sie energisch dagegen.

Er setzte sich mit seinem Glas in der Hand direkt neben sie auf die Couch und musterte sie einen Augenblick. Verlegen schaute sie weg. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Flasche Wein.

„Warum ist da ein Einhornkopf drauf?", lenkte sie ab. Sie griff nach der Weinflasche und schaute sie sich genauer an. „'182 von 300'? Das ist doch nicht etwa der Nesselwein, den Harry damals..."

„Genau derselbe!"

„Den hat er Ihnen geschenkt, Severus. Den hätten Sie für eine besondere Gelegenheit aufbewahren sollen."

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, war sie sich bewusst darüber, dass Severus den Wein für genau so eine Situation aufbewahrt hatte – für heute.

„Zurück zum Mungos", sagte er. „Natürlich gibt es dort eine Forschungsabteilung. Wenn eine reiche Dame der Meinung ist, man müsste eine neue Creme gegen Falten entwickeln", er verzog das Gesicht, „dann gibt sie dem Mungos Geld, damit daran geforscht wird." Gelangweilt fand eine Augenbraue den Weg nach oben. „Es handelt sich um pure Auftragsforschung, Hermine. Sie werden keine Möglichkeit finden, Ihre eigenen Ideen dort einzubringen. Das halten Sie sich bitte vor Augen, wenn Sie sich dort um eine Stelle bewerben."

„Oh."

Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, denn der Gedanke war sehr ernüchternd, Anti-Faltencremes entwickeln zu müssen. Vielleicht beschäftigte sie aber noch immer die Tatsache, dass er den guten Wein angebrochen hatte.

„Ich werde mich trotzdem erst dort bewerben, damit ich etwas Geld verdienen kann. Ich will mich nicht unüberlegt in ein berufliches Abenteuer begeben." Sie wüsste gar nicht, wie sie sich allein über Wasser halten könnte.

„In ein berufliches Abenteuer kann man sich auch überlegt stürzen."

Von seinen Aussagen fühlte sie sich bedrängt. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

„Was würden Sie denn gern machen?"

Hermine stöhnte. Er sollte ruhig hören, dass seine Fragerei ihr auf die Nerven ging. Um den Spieß umzudrehen, begann sie wieder ein anderes Thema und sie hoffte, dass sie diesmal bei diesem Spielchen gewinnen würde.

„Ich soll Sie schön grüßen!", sagte sie, woraufhin sie einen fragenden Blick erntete. „Von einem Mr. Popovich. Georgi Popovich."

„Ah", machte er, unterließ es jedoch, sie zu erleuchten.

„Kommen Sie schon. Sagen Sie mir, wer das ist", drängelte sie freundlich.

„Ein damaliger Mitschüler, aber das wird er Ihnen sicherlich gesagt haben." Sie nickte, blickte ihn derweil fordernd an, was ihn zum Reden animierte. „Wir saßen ab der fünften Klasse häufig zusammen, wenn wir mit einem Partner Tränke brauen mussten."

„Er war ein Ravenclaw, hat er jedenfalls gesagt." Er nickte. „Meine Güte, muss ich Ihnen wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen?" Sie grinste schelmisch, bevor sie weitere Fragen stellte. „War er ein Freund?"

„Ich möchte ihn nicht als solchen bezeichnen, nein. Wir teilten eine gemeinsame Vorliebe und verstanden uns ausschließlich auf dieser Ebene bestens."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gern, Severus. Ist ja bei uns nicht anders. Obwohl, ein wenig anders ist es schon, finde ich zumindest." Sie warf ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln zu und war erleichtert, dass er ihre Ausführung nicht auseinander pflückte oder gar verneinte. „Ich soll Sie auf jeden Fall schön grüßen. Es schien so, als würde er viel von Ihnen halten."

„Seine Arbeit ist auch nicht zu verachten. Manchmal lese etwas über seine Forschung in Fachmagazinen. Er ist sehr hartnäckig, wofür er meinen Respekt hat."

„Ach, ist das so? Und wenn ich hartnäckig bin, dann ist es 'unverschämt' oder 'aufdringlich'?"

Er schnaufte amüsiert. „Es ist Ihre gesamte Wesensart, die aufdringlich ist, nicht Ihre Hartnäckigkeit allein."

Mit seinem Weinglas stieß er an das ihre, um auf die bestandene Prüfung zu trinken.

„Die Stelle in Japan ist übrigens noch immer zu haben", sagte er nebenher.

„Nein danke! Es ist nett gemeint, aber ich hab fürs Erste genug vom Lernen." Sie stieß ihn keck mit dem Ellenbogen an, bevor sie ihm vorhielt: „Oder wollen Sie mich noch immer loswerden?"

„Ich bin Sie längst los, schon vergessen? Sie bekommen noch bis Ende Januar Ihr Gehalt, aber rein vertraglich haben wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun", stellte er nüchtern klar.

Ihr Glas stellte sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. Dass sich ihr Leben nach der Ausbildung wieder verändern würde, war ihr klar gewesen. Es war nur alles so schnell gegangen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass er gedankenverloren in die Gegend starrte.

Leise, fast flüsternd, sagte sie: „Sie brauchen nicht zu glauben, dass ich mich nicht mehr kümmern werde." Seinen Kopf hatte er so schnell gedreht, dass eine Strähne beinahe in seinem Weinglas gelandet wäre, welches er in der Nähe des Mundes hielt. „Ich werde schon eine Lösung finden!"

„Machen Sie sich lieber Gedanken um Ihre berufliche Laufbahn und nicht um etwas, das keiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf", zischte er wütend.

„Ich hab jetzt auch den Gespenstischen Steinregen bekommen und..."

Sie verstummte, als er sein Weinglas auf dem Tisch abstellte und aufstand. Seine Hände verschränkte er hinter dem Rücken, bevor er an seiner Hakennase zu ihr herabsah.

„Ich empfehle mich dann. Gute Nacht."

Ihr leises Seufzen hörte er nicht. „Severus, bleiben Sie hier."

Aufgebracht, aber nicht mehr in der Stimmung, den Raum zu verlassen, wetterte er: „Was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit außerhalb Hogwarts anstellen ist mir völlig gleich. Wagen Sie es nur nicht, innerhalb dieser Schule mit Pflanzen zu experimentieren, an denen sich damals schon Heiler die Zähne ausgebissen haben. Und schon gar nicht sollten Sie sich trauen, heulend zu mir gelaufen zu kommen, wenn Ihnen irgendwelche Gliedmaßen abhanden gekommen sind!"

„Man hat mich mehrmals gewarnt, Severus. Glauben Sie, ich wäre so dumm, eine mir unbekannte Pflanze einfach anzufassen?"

„Sie sind ja auch so dumm gewesen, sich dieses Unkraut zu besorgen!"

„Und weil ich von nichts eine Ahnung habe, habe ich heute auch meine Prüfung mit Bestnoten bestanden, richtig?"

Es klopfte und Hermine ahnte schon etwas, weswegen sie ihr Gesicht verzog, als wäre sie sich eben eines Fehlers bewusst geworden. Sie öffnete die Tür und es war, wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte, Remus, der schmunzelnd am Türrahmen stand und sich köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

„Komm doch rein", bat Hermine. „Ich hätte Bescheid sagen sollen wegen dem Schach. Ich glaube nicht..."

„Ich bin nicht wegen der Partie hier, Hermine. Eher, um euch beide", er warf Severus eine Blick zu, „daran zu erinnern, ein wenig Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen." Er bemerkte die vielen Gegenstände auf dem Tisch und sagte dann erstaunt: „Ist das Wein?"

Bevor Remus zugreifen konnte, sagte Severus bestimmend: „Wein, den ich diesmal nicht mit Ihnen teilen möchte. Dafür ist er einfach zu kostbar."

„Seien Sie nicht so, Severus, das ist Remus gegenüber unhöflich."

Während Hermine ein Glas holte, um Remus einen Schluck einzuschenken, betrachtete der neben den vielen Geschenken auf den Tisch auch seinen Kollegen.

„Und? Zufrieden mit Hermines Leistung?", fragte er den Tränkemeister.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Du hast die ausgebildet und sie hat bestanden."

„Natürlich hat sie das, daran habe ich nie gezweifelt."

Severus brummte missgelaunt, als Hermine Remus ein Glas von dem Nesselwein reichte. Die beiden stießen, wie schon im Lokal, nochmals miteinander an.

„Auf dich, Hermine. Was hast du denn jetzt mit deinem Meister in der Tasche vor?"

„Jetzt fang du auch noch an", murmelte sie gereizt, denn vorhin war sie solchen Fragen geschickt ausgewichen.

Nicht zurückhalten konnte sich Severus, der mit hörbarer Unzufriedenheit verriet: „Sie will sich im Mungos bewerben."

Erstaunt schaute Remus die junge Tränkemeisterin an. „Wieso denn das? Hast du früher nicht immer davon geschwärmt, eines Tages eine..."

„Das waren Träume, Remus! Ein Wunschdenken, um den Krieg zu überstehen, um mir eine Zukunft vorzugaukeln, die ich nicht einmal mit Sicherheit haben würde. Das muss sich nicht zwangsweise erfüllen."

„Aber es wäre doch schön, wenn..."

Severus unterbrach Remus und fragte, weil Hermine ihm sowieso nicht antworten würde: „Wovon hat sie früher geschwärmt?"

„Von..."

„Remus!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich bin für so etwas zu jung, habe keine Erfahrung!"

„Wovon?", wiederholte Severus mit Nachdruck.

„Das soll vielleicht besser Hermine beantworten, wenn Sie es möchte, heißt das", wandte sich Remus geschickt heraus. Um sie aber zu retten, fragte er sie: „Hast du Severus von Luna erzählt?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das interessieren wird."

„Oh, ich denke schon", sagte Remus selbstsicher und er ließ sich auch nicht von Severus' rollenden Augen irritieren. „Sie hat erzählt, dass Malfoys Beistand, ein gewisser Mr. Duvall, sie angesprochen hätte. Er möchte, dass Luna exklusiv in der Muggelpost über die Verhandlung berichtet?"

„Mr. Duvall?", wiederholte Severus nachdenklich.

„Kennst du ihn?"

Er hob und senkte die Schultern einmal langsam, bevor er gewissenhaft antwortete: „Karkaroff hat mal von einem seiner ehemaligen Schüler gesprochen, der Duvall hieß. Ich glaube, der Vorname war Sid."

Remus hob einen Zeigefinger: „Das ist unser Mann! Und genau dieser Sid scheint zu glauben, Luna um den kleinen Finger wickeln zu können."

„Ich kann nicht ganz folgen", gestand Severus.

„Ist doch klar: Malfoy will seinen Namen in der Öffentlichkeit reinwaschen und braucht dazu die Presse. Er hat aus unerfindlichen Gründen Luna gewählt und die", Remus setzte eine kleine Pause ein, um den Spannungsbogen zu steigern, „macht sich jetzt daran, etwas über diesen Sid Duvall in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Und wenn der Mann eine reine Weste hat?", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Dann hat er eben eine." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass Luna eine gigantische Story an der Angel hat und wenn sie noch etwas mehr daraus machen kann, umso besser!"

Im Erdgeschoss gab Harry gerade Nicholas die Flasche, als er Ginny fragte: „Was meinst du, was Hermine jetzt machen wird?"

Ginny, die über ihren Hausaufgaben saß, legte den Kopf schräg und schrieb etwas, während sie abwesend antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Sie redet immer vom Mungos."

„Sie wäre sicher eine klasse Heilerin. Meinst du nicht?"

Viel zu spät fragte sie: „Was?"

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Die Feder zur Seite legend erklärte sie: „Nein, ich versuche eigentlich, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, die der Lehrer morgen schon haben will."

„Für welches Fach?"

„Verteidigung." Sie grinste. „Ist ein ziemlich strenger Lehrer."

Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Der ist bestimmt ganz nett."

„Ist er, wenn er die Hausaufgaben bekommt, die er in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde erwartet."

„Ich kann dir ja helfen, Ginny", bot er zuvorkommen an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das sieht er bestimmt nicht so gern. Außerdem brauche ich keine Hilfe. Ich weiß alles, muss es nur noch zu Papier bringen."

Nach einer ganzen Weile, Nicholas' Fläschchen war fast leer, richtete er erneut das Wort an sie.

„Ginny?" Als sie aufblickte, fragte er: „Und du weißt wirklich nicht, was Draco in der Mysteriumsabteilung erlebt hat?"

„Nein, er hat es nicht erzählt, aber er sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Er wollte zu Susan und Trelawney hat ihn nicht aufgehalten. Der Unterricht war um die Uhrzeit sowieso vorbei." Sie wurde hellhörig. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Als wir damals durch die vielen Räume irrten, da waren schon seltsame Dinge dabei." Wortlos stimmte sie ihm zu. „Ich frage mich, was dort für Geheimnisse lagern."

„Oh, das habe ich Dad schon ein paar Mal gefragt, nachdem er Minister wurde. Er weiß es nicht. Selbst er braucht eine Sondergenehmigung von der Mysteriumsabteilung, sollte er sie besuchen wollen. Die arbeiten für sich und solange dort nichts geschieht, ist das auch völlig in Ordnung. Dad meinte, dort würde man Dinge erforschen, die weit über das Verständnis des menschlichen Gehirn hinausgehen."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Das würde doch aber bedeuten, dass die Unsäglichen nichts von dem Verstehen, was sie da tun!"

„Sie möchten, dass man sie 'Verschwiegene' nennt." Ginnys Information nahm Harry unkommentiert zur Kenntnis. „Dieser GeHa war schon seltsam, aber TroFi, der hat wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Sein eines Auge ist immer auf Alleingang gewesen."

Ginny versuchte, TroFis wanderndes Auge nachzuahmen und schielte dabei, weswegen Harry anfangen musste zu lachen, womit er sie wiederum ansteckte.

„Wirklich, das hättest du sehen müssen, Harry. Der Mann war wirklich ganz schräg drauf, hat auch immer so geflüstert. Ganz mysteriös."

„Er macht seinem Arbeitsplatz wohl alle Ehre, wie es aussieht. Deine Mum hat heute übrigens die Gästeliste von mir bekommen. Sie hat ja keine Ruhe gegeben. Ich bin gespannt, was sie für unsere Hochzeit organisiert."

„Ich mach mir da keine Sorgen. Sie wird das schon machen. Ich bin froh, dass es mit dem 26. Juni geklappt hat. Da sind alle Prüfungen schon vorbei und die Woche darauf sind es nur noch drei Schultage. Kein Lehrer wird da noch was machen." Gerade wollte Harry etwas einwerfen, da verbesserte sie: „Außer Snape! Das macht der nur aus reiner Schikane."

„Vielleicht will er euch noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben?", sagte Harry so ernst wie möglich, doch seine lachenden Augen verrieten ihn.

„Von wegen. Der gibt uns Montag und Dienstag bestimmt noch Hausaufgaben auf, die er dann am Mittwoch, dem letzten Tag, in rote Tinte getaucht zurückgibt."

Endlich war Nicholas fertig. Er schlummerte bereits, doch bevor er ganz einschlafen konnte, gab sich Harry alle Mühe, ihm ein Bäuerchen zu entlocken. Danach durfte er in Harrys Armbeuge einschlafen.

„So, fertig!" Ginny packte ihre Schulsachen für den nächsten Tag zusammen und setzte sich danach zu Harry auf die Couch. Als sie Nicholas betrachtete, sagte sie: „Nächsten Monat probieren wir mal etwas Brei."

Gemeinsam hatten sie den Jungen schlafen gelegt. Sie beobachteten ihn noch eine Weile, hielten dabei Händchen.

„Heute", begann Harry zögernd, „stand was Komisches in der Zeitung."

„Ach ja? In welcher?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Im Tagspropheten."

„Die schreiben immer komische Sachen. Was war's denn?"

„Es wird ein Zauberer vermisst. Es war hier ganz in der Nähe und er ist einfach verschwunden."

Ginny wusste, was Harry damit andeutete. Es könnte sich um Hopkins' Werk handeln.

In Hogsmeade öffnete Rosmerta gerade zwei Herren die Tür. Das Lokal hatte sie wegen des Besuchs heute geschlossen.

Höflich, auch wenn er sie normalerweise viel persönlicher ansprach, grüßte Kingsley nickend: „Madam Rosmerta. Das ist mein Kollege Dawlish." Sie ließ die beiden hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Sie haben einen Mann als vermisst gemeldet?"

„Ja, das ist richtig. Es war einer meiner Gäste, ein Tourist." Aufgrund ihrer Worte machte Dawlish ein ungläubiges Gesicht. „Wir haben wenige Besucher, aber wir haben sie", versicherte Rosmerta. „Die Heulende Hütte ist ein kleiner Touristenmagnet und außerdem kommen viele Zauberer und Hexen hierher, die an der Geschichte unseres Dorfes interessiert sind. Es gibt in unserem Land kein anderes, in dem kein einziger Muggel wohnt."

„Der Gast, was können Sie über ihn sagen?", fragte Kingsley, der sich das gespenstisch ruhige Gasthaus ansah.

„Es war ein älterer Herr, der hier einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt hat. Seit drei Tagen war er nicht mehr hier."

Dawlish schnaufte. „Vielleicht hat er nur die Zeche geprellt?"

„Nein, Sir, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich war bei ihm im Zimmer, um nachzusehen, ob er vielleicht Hilfe braucht oder etwas hinterlassen hat. All seine Sachen sind noch da, unter anderem eine Menge Galleonen. Dem Mann muss etwas zugestoßen sein!" Sie sorgte sich um den Herrn, der um die 120 Jahre alt sein musste. Er war sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen.

„Zeigen Sie uns bitte sein Zimmer?"

Sie folgten Rosmerta in den ersten Stock. Das bewohnt wirkende Zimmer machte den Eindruck, als würde jeden Moment der Gast zurückkommen. Kingsley und Dawlish suchten nach Papieren und dem Zauberstab – nach etwas, was die Identität des Verschwundenen bestätigen könnte.

„Hier ist nichts", murmelte Dawlish.

„Madam Rosmerta, wir würden gern eine Kopie von dem Gästebucheintrag machen. Das ist das Einzige, das wir von Ihrem Gast haben." Sie nickte. Ihr Gesicht war sehr ernst, als sie nach draußen auf den Flur gingen. Rosmerta schien das Schlimmste zu befürchten. „Hatte der Herr irgendwelche Kontakte zu den Dorfbewohnern?"

„Ja schon, aber Sie glauben doch nicht..." Sie schüttelte erbost den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Niemand hier würde so etwas tun! Ich kenne alle persönlich."

Unerwartet öffnete sich die Tür. Eine ältere Dame schaute durch den Spalt.

„Mr. Priscum?"

„Nein, das hier sind Auroren, die kümmern sich um Mr. Priscums Verschwinden. Gehen Sie ruhig wieder schlafen. Tut mir Leid, falls wir Sie geweckt haben sollten."

Doch die alte Dame ließ sich nicht abschütteln. „Er ist verschwunden? Dabei habe ich ihn noch neulich erst gesehen", sagte sie so tatterig wie sie aussah. „Von meinem Fenster aus." Die Dame hustete stark. Noch immer erholte sie sich von einer Erkältung.

Kingsley horchte auf. „Sie haben den Mann gesehen?"

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass er vermisst wird, hätte ich das schon früher gesagt." Während sie nickte, flatterten ihre schlohweißen Haare auf und ab. „Vor drei Tagen, gegen Mittag rum", sie öffnete ihre Zimmertür und zeigte aus dem Fenster, „habe ich ihn dort unten sehen."

„Darf ich mal schauen?" Kingsley betrat das Zimmer der alten Dame und ging aufs Fenster zu. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf das Haus der Sabberhexe, das man in der Ferne sehen konnte.

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass das Mr. Priscum gewesen war, den Sie gesehen haben?"

„Selbstverständlich, er hatte mir noch zugewunken, als er mich am Fenster gesehen hat, bevor er in den Laden gegangen ist. Dann kamen zwei Männer."

„Was für Männer?", fragte Kingsley alarmiert.

„Die beiden standen dort." Sie zeigte auf eine Gasse neben dem Laden. „Sah aus, als würden sie auf jemanden warten. Haben sich die Gegend und die Leute angeschaut. Als Mr. Priscum wieder herauskam, haben die beiden Männer ihn angesprochen. Sie sind zu dritt weggegangen."

„Konnten Sie die Männer erkennen?", wollte Dawlish wissen.

„Nein, ich kann nicht mehr sehr gut sehen. Sie können meine Erinnerung daran trotzdem haben, wenn Ihnen das weiterhilft."

Dawlish nahm die Erinnerung, während Kingsley bereits mit Rosmerta nach unten ging. Sein Kollege kam wenige Minuten später nach.

„Wir werden die Sachen von Mr. Priscum morgen abholen lassen", sagte Kingsley, woraufhin Rosmerta nickte. Bevor sie die Tür öffneten, hörte man draußen ein lautes Plop. Gleich darauf stolperte Tonks durch die Tür.

„Entschuldige bitte, Kingsley. Ich..."

„Du hast pünktlich Feierabend gemacht. Dein gutes Recht", winkte er ab. Vorhin hatte er sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen können, was der Grund dafür war, dass er Dawlish als Begleiter wählte.

„Ich habe deine Eule noch bekommen. Ein Vermisster?", fragte sie neugierig.

Dawlish und Kingsley verabschiedeten sich zunächst von Rosmerta, damit sie das Lokal schließen konnte.

„Gehen Sie schon vor, Dawlish. Fangen Sie mit dem Bericht an und schauen Sie, ob Mr. Priscum Familienangehörige hat, die wir kontaktieren können."

Dawlish nickte Kingsley zu und verschwand mit einem leisen Plop, so dass Tonks fragen konnte: „Hopkins?"

„Wenn ja", begann er nachdenklich, „dann haben wir ein Problem." Ihr Freund und Vorgesetzter wirkte so nachdenklich, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie musste sich dafür etwas strecken. Ihn belastete etwas. Sein zaghaftes Lächeln verriet es ihr.

Seine flüsternde Stimme offenbarte. „Ich werde hingehen."

„Was? King, wohin willst du gehen?" Sie fragte genauso leise, denn sie ahnte, dass er entgegen seiner Einstellung, sich an die Regeln zu halten, diesmal etwas auf eigene Faust tun wollte.

„Ich werde mir die Pläne von Hopkins' Festung besorgen." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Und dann werde ich hingehen!"

„Das kannst du nicht..."

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand unterbrach er sie. „Anklopfen werde ich dort nicht, Tonks. Wie in Malfoy Manor werde ich mit Tarnung unterwegs sein. Ich muss wissen, was dort vor sich geht. Vielleicht haben sie den Zauberer entführt. Wollen wir warten, bis man die Leiche eines alten Mannes findet, dessen Zauberstab spurlos verschwunden ist?" Verständnisvoll schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Siehst du? Ich muss dort hingehen."

„Ich komme mit, King. Zähl auf mich!"

„Damit du auch gekündigt wirst, wenn das rauskommt?" Er hob fordernd eine Augenbraue. Seine junge Kollegin wollte er wirklich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Wer sollte schon dahinterkommen?"

„Dawlish zum Beispiel!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn wir den Grundriss der Festung nicht gleich heute Nacht stehlen, sondern nächste Woche, dann wird das nicht auf uns zurückfallen."

„Er ist gerissen. Dawlish kann gut kombinieren. Er weiß, dass Hopkins mir ein Dorn im Auge ist."

Tonks stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Wozu gibt es Vervielfältigungszauber?"

Am nächsten Tag wartete Severus nach dem Unterricht vergeblich in seinem Labor auf Hermine. Er entschloss sich dazu, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten, nahm dafür die Präsentationsmappe mit, die sie für ihre Rede vor der Körperschaft bereits erstellt hatten. Sie war noch unvollständig.

Er klopfte nicht, sondern trat gleich ein. Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand Hermine wie eingefroren, als sie von ihm überrascht wurde. Beide Hände hielten den unteren Stoff ihrer Bluse und es sah für ihn so aus, als hätte sie sich eben erst etwas übergezogen. Sie bestätigte indirekt seine Vermutung.

„Gut für Sie, dass Sie nicht eine Minute früher gekommen sind. Hätte unangenehm werden können."

„Ich dachte..." Er schluckte. „Warum sind Sie nicht gekommen?"

Hermine legte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte. „Ich dachte, der Ausbildungsvertrag hat sich erledigt?"

Den Kopf schräg legend befingerte Severus die Mappe in seiner Hand. „Wenn Sie keine Hilfe mehr benötigen..."

Erst als sie die Mappe bemerkte, ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Ach so, das meinen Sie. Tut mir wirklich Leid, Severus, aber ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch."

„Schon?" Seine Verwunderung konnte man nicht überhören, aber sie konnte noch etwas anderes vernehmen, was sie jedoch nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Ja, schon", bestätigte sie fröhlich. „Ich habe heute früh das Mungos angefloht und mich nur nach freien Stellen erkundigt, da lud man mich sofort ein. Ich muss auch gleich los."

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart und er klang sehr abgeklärt, als er sagte: „Selbstverständlich. Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten, aber erwarten Sie von mir nicht, dass ich Ihnen Glück wünsche." Ihr böser Blick traf ihn nicht. „Sie wären woanders besser aufgehoben. Warum warten Sie nicht bis Februar, wenn Sie der Körperschaft..."

„Ich kann nicht bis Februar auf der faulen Haut liegen!", unterbrach sie. „Wovon soll ich denn leben?"

Die Mappe warf er mit Schwung auf den Tisch. „Sie könnten dort Kontakte knüpfen! Kommt Ihnen denn gar nicht in den Sinn, dass Sie auf dem Treffen der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' auch viele Tränkemeister kennen lernen werden? Das sollte eigentlich der Name der Veranstaltung erahnen lassen!"

„Werden Sie doch nicht gleich grantig", nörgelte sie.

„Sie wollen einfach nicht verstehen, auf was ich hinaus möchte! Ihnen werden dort alle Türen offen stehen, aber nein, Sie wollen wohl lieber Cremes für ältere Damen entwickeln. Spätestens wenn Sie für die Gatten dieser Damen die Wirkung von potenzsteigernden Mitteln verbessern sollen, werden Sie die Nase gestrichen voll haben."

„Oh, wie gut gelaunt Sie doch heute sind." Ihre Lippen zogen eine glatte Linie. „Habe ich irgendwas im Mungos unterschrieben? Nein, hab ich nicht! Ich will dieses Gespräch und nachher komme ich gern vorbei und wir reden über meine Auftritt im Februar."

„Dann verschwenden Sie eben Ihre Zeit. Solange ich die nicht mehr bezahlen muss, ist mir das gleich."

Ein Schnaufen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, bevor sie ihm ins Gedächtnis rief: „Sie bezahlen mich noch bis Ende Januar, schon vergessen?"

Für eine Augenblick starrten sich beide an. Ihm lagen einige böse Bemerkungen auf der Zunge, doch die schluckte er hinunter. Sie hingegen wartete darauf, dass einsichtig war und sie ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen ließ.

„Dann bis nachher", verabschiedete er sich steif, war aber noch immer höflich genug, um ihr einmal zuzunicken.

Hermine flohte direkt zum Mungos. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich neben der Abteilung für Utensilien-Unglücke auch die Büros der Personalverwaltung. Mr. Invidia erwartete sie in Zimmer 18. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie pünktlich war.

„Miss Granger?", fragte der Herr in seinem dunkelblauen Zauberumhang.

„Die bin ich. Guten Tag, Mr. Invidia. Ich bin etwas erstaunt, dass ich sofort eingeladen worden bin." Das Reden fiel ihr wieder wesentlich leichter, jetzt nachdem sie ihren Meister in der Tasche hatte.

„Es hat mich erstaunt", er reichte ihr die Hand, „dass Sie Ihre Prüfung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin erst gestern bestanden haben und sich dann gleich bei uns nach freien Stellen erkundigen. Das wollte ich mir persönlich ansehen. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte." Er deutete einladend auf einen Stuhl. „Die Unterlagen haben Sie dabei?"

„Natürlich, hier."

„Ich habe mir auch Ihre Unterlagen aus unserem Hause kommen lassen. Ein 'Phänomenal' haben Sie erhalten. Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, warum mir das entgangen ist."

Aufmerksam stöberte er in ihren Unterlagen. Er betrachtete zunächst die erst gestern erhaltene Beurteilung der Prüfer, gleich darauf die lange Beurteilung von Severus. Hier und da summte er nachdenklich, doch Hermine war sich ihrer Sache sicher. Mit solchen Noten, wie Severus es eben schon gesagt hatte, würden ihr sämtliche Türen offen stehen. Mr. Invidia summte nochmals und erst jetzt machte sich Hermine langsam Gedanken.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie besorgt.

Ohne zu antworten wollte er wissen: „Als was genau würden Sie hier arbeiten wollen, Miss Granger?"

„Hauptsächlich als Heilerin, aber auch in der Forschungsabteilung. Beides liegt mir."

Er nickte. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie Abwechslung am Arbeitsplatz bevorzugen. Wenn Sie sich eine Abteilung aussuchen dürften, welche würde das wohl werden?"

Sie überlegte nicht lang. „'Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und magische Pflanzen' oder auch 'Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle'. Diese beiden Abteilungen haben mir während der Ausbildung schon sehr gut gefallen."

„Ich will ehrlich sein, Miss Granger. Wir suchen händeringend eine Abteilungsleiterin für die Janus Thickey-Station. Seit dem Krieg musste diese Abteilung mehrmals ausgebaut werden. Die Arbeit dort ist allerdings nicht sehr fordernd."

„Aber Sie haben doch vorhin über den Kamin gesagt, dass Sie auf jeden Fall einen Heiler für die Abteilung 'Verletzungen durch Tierwesen' suchen", erinnerte sie ihn. Sie selbst war mittlerweile unsicher geworden.

„Für diese Stelle kommen Sie nicht Frage."

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, doch sie konnte noch eine Frage stellen: „Warum?"

Langsam nahm er die Beurteilung von Severus in die Hand. Seine Augen huschten über einige Stellen, einige las er vor.

„Chinesisches Drachenei, Wasserhyazinthen, Basiliskengift..." Er seufzte. „Ich kann Sie nicht einstellen. Sie sind überqualifiziert!"

Im ersten Moment war sie geschockt, dann erbost. „Wie bitte? Das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Das ist mein Ernst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen Hoffnung gemacht habe. Das", er zeigte auf all ihre Bewertungen, „konnte ich ja nicht ahnen."

„Mir ist ganz gleich, ob ich überqualifiziert sein soll. Ich bin arbeitswillig und werde alle Aufgaben zu Ihrer vollsten Zufrieden..."

„Miss Granger, ich glaub Ihnen das ja alles, aber ich kann Sie nicht einstellen."

Vor Zorn und vor Enttäuschung begannen ihre Lippen zu beben, so dass sie sie zusammenpresste. Ganz ordentlich legte er ihre Unterlagen zurück in die Mappe, bevor er aufstand, um sie ihr zu bringen. Für ihn war die Sache erledigt, nicht aber für Hermine.

„Ich verstehe das nicht! Sie suchen mindestens zwei Heiler und mich nehmen Sie nicht, weil ich zu gut bin? Wo ist da die Logik? Ich bin jung, habe keine Kinder..." Sie verschluckte sich, weil sie so schnell und aufgebracht sprach.

Mr. Invidia nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um das Wort zu ergreifen. „Sie werden im Handumdrehen etwas anderes finden."

„Ich dachte eigentlich", spottete sie, „dass man mich hier bereits mit Kusshand nehmen wird, aber nein, da werde ich einfach weggeschickt."

„Miss Granger, ich kann Ihre Enttäuschung verstehen."

„So? Können Sie das?" Jetzt wurde sie zickig. „Sie haben gut reden, Sie haben ja einen Job!" Ein verachtendes Schnaufen ihrerseits machte Severus alle Ehre. „Wo ist da der Sinn? Was genau ist bitte 'überqualifiziert'?"

Nicht mehr so freundlich wie zuvor ging Mr. Invidia bereits zur Tür, während er distanziert erklärte: „'Überqualifiziert' im Sinne von 'Sie haben bessere Qualifikationen als jeder angestellte Heiler und Professor', der hier im Mungos beschäftigt ist."

„DAS ist der Grund?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Haben Sie Angst, dass ich in ein, zwei Jahren bereits Direktorin des Krankenhauses sein werde?" Er antwortete nicht, sondern hielt ihr zwischenzeitlich höflich die Tür auf. Sie hingegen wetterte weiter. „Oder haben Sie Angst, ich bin so schlau, dass ich die ganzen Fehler aufdecke, die hier in der vergangenen Zeit vertuscht worden sind?"

„So, jetzt haben Sie den Bogen überspannt!" Er drückte ihr die Unterlagen in die Hand und schob sie durch die Tür hinaus. „Auf Wiedersehen!"

Das Geräusch einer ins Schloss geworfenen Tür hallte noch einen Moment im langen Gang nach. Hermine atmete so aufgeregt, dass sich alles in ihrem Kopf drehte.

„Ich fasse es nicht", murmelte sie zornig. „Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Auf ihrem Rückweg trat sie mit voller Wucht gegen einen Papierkorb, der laut scheppernd über den Boden rollte und seinen Inhalt verteilte. Am liebsten würde sie nochmal dagegentreten, denn es war ein erleichterndes Gefühl, aber einige Leute, die ihr seltsame Blicke zuwarfen, hielten sie davon ab.


	172. Empathie

Hallo **Lufa**,

auch Severus muss neben den bekannten Charkateren eine Menge ehemaliger Mitschüler haben, die überall verstreut sind. Einige kennen wir schon persönlich (Linda) oder mit Namen (Brenda). Ob auch vor Harry & Co. immer nur Slytherin gemeinsam mit Gryffindor Zaubertränkeunterricht hatte, habe ich in der FF mal verneint. Severus wird später aber erzählen, wie seine Arbeit mit Popovich ausgesehen hat.  
Den "Hexentreff" gibt es bei meinem Bruder um die Ecke :D Klasse Name für ein Lokal.  
So eine "Hermin'sche Stressentladung" habe ich auch schon bei anderen erlebt; immer nur bei Frauen. Das geht oft schnell vorüber, bei Hermine ja auch. Aber du behältst Recht: Sie ist nicht nur wegen der Prüfung durch den Wind.  
Draco wird sein Erlebnis in der Mysteriumsabteilung für sich behalten, denn es ist auch nur für ihn selbst wichtig. Ob sein Daddy wirklich 7 Jahre Askaban bekommen wird, ist jetzt die große Frage. Mit Mr. Duvall an seiner Seite eher nicht. Draco macht sich seit einiger Zeit Gedanken um die Zukunft, sonst hätte er Ron nicht gefragt, was ein Sponsor von Eintracht Pfützensee so machen muss. Susan erzählt er von der Herstellung von Quidditchbällen... Der Junge teilt sich einfach nicht mit :)  
Blöd war Nevill nie, nur etwas tollpatschig. Dass er aufgrund seiner Kräuterkundeausbildung von Zaubertränken nicht loskommt, ist in diesem Fall von Vorteil. Wenn er über Pflanzen liest, wird er immer wieder auf Tränke stoßen und wenn für die eine Pflanze nur ein Trank genannt wird, der auf alles zutrifft, was er bisher erfahren hat... Er reimt sich alles zusammen und liegt damit auch noch richtig.  
Severus macht mit Hermine das, was Slughorn mit ihm nicht getan hat: Er bereitet sie bestens auf ihren Lebensweg als Zaubertränkemeisterin vor, daher die ganzen Geschenke. Auch die (ins Wasser gefallene) Ausbildung in Japan gehörte dazu, die Severus damals sofort angetreten hätte. Hermine und Severus wetzen doch öfters die Messer und immer finden sie am Ende wieder zusammen. Reg dich doch nicht so auf :) Ich denke aber nicht, dass Severus gegen Hermine interveniert. Er hat vielleicht nur geahnt, was sie im Mungos erwarten würde.  
Ja stimmt, du hattest mit deinen Reviews Probleme. Ist immer besser, sie nebenbei im Editor zu schreiben, damit sie nicht hopps geht, wenn ffnet wieder mal spinnt. Die letzte Zeit über ging es ja ohne Probleme.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Enttäuschung war ein viel zu sanfter Begriff, um das zu erfassen, was Hermine gerade fühlte. Es war wie ein großes Gefühl, das sich aus mehreren zusammensetzte – so stark, dass es beinahe unerträglich war. Neben der Enttäuschung, vom Mungos abgelehnt worden zu sein, waren die Zweifel am eigenen Können wieder da. Nicht einmal die Noten der bestandenen Prüfung konnten sie beschwichtigen. Noch immer fragte sie sich, wie man zu gut für etwas sein konnte. Das Mungos hätte von ihrer Mitarbeit profitiert. Traurig wurde sie, als sich die Vermutung in ihr ausbreitete, Mr. Invidia hätte sie womöglich nicht leiden können und ihre Bewerbung deswegen abgelehnt. Vielleicht hatte er sie unsympathische gefunden? Ähnlich am Boden zerstört hatte sie sich gefühlt, als sie in der ersten Klasse hören musste, dass Ron sie nicht ausstehen konnte, sich über ihre Art und ihre Klugheit lustig gemacht hatte und ihre Intelligenz dafür verantwortlich machte, dass sie keine Freunde hatte. Das zu hören hatte wehgetan; die Erinnerung daran schmerzte noch heute, schmerzte in diesem Augenblick.

Blind vor Tränen kämpfte sie sich einen Weg nach draußen, rempelte in ihrer Wut versehentlich Menschen an, deren hinterhergerufene maßregelnden Worte sie nur noch mehr kränkten. Hermine hatte Schiffbruch erlitten. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend einen Rettungsring.

In seinem Büro in den Kerkern wartete Severus geduldig, bis Hermine von ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch zurückkommen würde. Als er sich umschaute, bemerkte er wie schon einige Male zuvor, dass seine Räume ihre Trostlosigkeit verloren hatten. Er betrachtete den kleinen Schreibpult, an dem sie immer saß, wenn sie gemeinsam arbeiteten. Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zum Bücherregal, aus welchem sie sich Rat holte, wenn sie ihn nicht stören wollte. Selbst Reagenzgläser und Phiolen hatten einen Hauch Lebendigkeit bekommen, denn bei allem, das er in den eigenen vier Wänden betrachtete, sah er vor seinem inneren Auge auch sie. Nahezu jeden Gegenstand und jedes Möbelstück konnte er in Gedanken mit ihr verbinden und erneut fragte er sich, wie diese Verknüpfung von Objekten und Vorstellungen auf ihn wirken könnte, wenn sie demnächst ihrer eigenen Wege gehen würde. Schon jetzt empfand er das dumpfe Gefühl vergangener Geselligkeit, als er sich vorstellte, sie nie wieder hier zu sehen. Ihr Fortbleiben würde ihm eine lieb gewonnene Gewohnheit entziehen.

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde er erst gerissen, als es klopfte, doch es war nicht sie, sondern Albus, der ihn aufsuchte.

„Severus, ist Hermine bei dir?"  
„Nein, sie hat einen Termin im Mungos", erwiderte er sehr sachlich.  
„Ah", machte der Direktor, um damit seine Verwunderung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Würdest du ihr bitte sagen, dass ich sie gern sprechen möchte? Wenn es sich heute nicht einrichten lässt, dann vielleicht morgen?"  
„Ich werde ihr Bescheid geben."

Albus nickte und wie Severus es geahnt hatte, wechselte er das Thema, damit der lange Weg von einem der höchsten Türme Hogwarts bis nach unten in die Kerker sich auch lohnen würde.

„Nächsten Monat findet die Jahrestagung der 'Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister' statt."  
„Das ist mir bekannt."  
Die Augen des Direktors lächelten freundlich, ahmten derweil einen funkelnde Sternenhimmel nach. „Dann gehst du auch hin? Es freut mich, dass du wieder Zeit für solche Gelegenheiten findest."  
„Zu Voldemorts Zeiten hätte ich mit meiner Anwesenheit die Versammlung gefährdet. Darüber hinaus wäre ich sicherlich kein gern gesehener Gast gewesen."

Auf was Severus hinaus wollte, verstand Albus nur zu gut. Damals wusste zwar nur eine Handvoll Leute, dass er ein Todesser war – die meisten von ihnen waren Ministeriumsangestellte –, doch in einigen Kreisen hatte sich diese Information als Gerücht gefestigt.

„Wirst du etwas vorstellen, Severus?"  
Skeptisch stellte der Tränkemeister die Gegenfrage: „Wirst du etwa ebenfalls dort sein?"  
„Aber natürlich! Du weißt, dass Zaubertränke auch mein Steckenpferd sind."  
Severus nickte und lächelte dabei Respekt zollend. „'Die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut'. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"  
„Nun", begann Albus und für Severus klang es so, als würde sich der Direktor auf eine ausgedehnte Unterhaltung einstimmen. „Ich hatte lange nicht mehr die Muße, die Neuerungen der Tränkewelt zu verfolgen. Eine meine früheren Leidenschaften war die Forschung gewesen."  
„Warum gehst du zur Versammlung? Stellst du deine dreizehnte Anwendungsmöglichkeit für Drachenblut vor?", scherzte Severus.

Amüsiert legte Albus ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit dieser Geste konnte der Direktor noch heute dafür sorgen, dass Severus sich wie ein Jungspund fühlte. Die Hand drückte freundschaftlich zu.

„Severus, ich habe längst Platz gemacht für die neuste Generation kluger Köpfe. Meine Ideen sind versiegt, genauso wie die große Leidenschaft, mich selbst der Forschung zu widmen." Die Hand klopfte zweimal auf seine Schulter, bevor sie sich entfernte. „Was ist mit deiner Forschung? Mr. Sanguini schien die letzten Male recht erleichtert."  
„Albus!" Der vorwurfsvolle Klang in Severus' Stimme war nicht zu überhören, doch Albus lachte nur.  
„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, Severus." Mit Blut zu forschen war in der Zaubererwelt nicht erlaubt, weil gerade mit dieser Zutat viel Übles angestellt werden konnte.  
Um von Sanguini abzulenken sagte Severus: „Hermine wird etwas vorstellen."  
„Das dachte ich mir." Albus nickte, als würde ihn diese Information tatsächlich nicht überraschen. „Sie ist klug und hegt eine Leidenschaft für die Forschung wie einst ich selbst und wie du."  
Einen Moment lang wartete Severus vergebens auf eine Frage, so dass er selbst eine stellte: „Willst du gar nicht wissen, um was es sich handelt?"  
„Nein, Neugierde ist etwas für die Jugend, wenn ich auch gestehen muss, dass ich mich manchmal noch sehr jung fühle. Ich werde es im Februar erfahren."

Diesen Moment wählte Severus, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Neugierde", wiederholte er bedeutungsschwanger. „War es auch deine Neugier gewesen, warum du auf die Idee gekommen bist, Vorlosts Ring anzuziehen?"

Albus erstarrte, jedoch nicht, weil ihm das Thema unangenehm war, sondern weil er nachzudenken schien, wie er sich äußern wollte. Eine ganze Weile verbrachte Albus damit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, setzte sich in der Zeit auf einen Stuhl, während Severus unverdrossen wartete.

„Weiß du, Severus, es war weniger die Neugier gewesen. Ich ahnte, was geschehen würde. Den Ring zog ich an, damit ich selbst für mein dahingehendes Leben verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte. Weder Harry, der mir das Gift in der Höhle zu trinken gab, noch du, den ich um meine Erlösung bat, sollte sich die Bürde meines Todes auf die eigenen Schultern laden. Ich wäre an dem schwarzen Fluch gestorben, mit dem der Ring mein Leben verdorben hat."  
„Du hast an mein Mitleid appelliert, dass ich exklusiv für dich hege", flüsterte Severus.  
„Den Fluch konntest du nicht aufhalten, mein Freund, seine Auswirkung aber hinauszögern. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst verloren."  
Die Worte seines Mentors überdachte Severus genau, bevor er leise fragte: „Wie genau, Albus?"  
Der Direktor wollte sich nicht mehr in Schweigen hüllen. „Das Elixier des Lebens, Severus. Ich bewahrte den Stein der Weisen jahrelang ganz in meiner Nähe. Seine Essenz trug ich in einem Fläschchen bei mir. Den Trank, den ich aus dem Stein gewonnen hatte, nahm ich an dem Abend ein, an dem ich mit Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und das Dunkle Mal über dem Schloss schweben sah. Ich wusste, es würde der Abend sein, an dem du dein Versprechen mir gegenüber einlösen würdest."  
„Dich zu töten."  
„Ja", hauchte Albus. „Der Avada traf mich und ich stürzte... stürzte tief." Er seufzte.

Die Aufprall war schmerzhaft gewesen. Albus' Körper wollte damals sterben. So viele innere Verletzungen, unzählige Knochenbrüche. Der Tod hatte ihn geküsst und ihn innig umarmt, um ihn behutsam auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Der Weg allen Fleisches hatte vor ihm gelegen, doch das Elixier schlug einen anderen ein. Der fast tote Leib, dessen Herz viel zu selten schlug, wurde von dem, was der Stein der Weisen hervorbringen konnte, an Lebens gefesselt.

„Als ich aufgebahrt auf dem Marmor lag", Albus suchte Severus' braune Augen, „da erst spürte ich wieder meinen eigenen Herzschlag. Dieses Leben in mir fühlte auch mein Gefährte und er kam, um mich zu holen. Unerkannt von den Trauernden trug er mich mit Leichtigkeit fort – an einen Ort, an dem die Kraft des Elixiers sich all meiner Versehrtheit annehmen konnte. Es heilte meine Wunden, heilte den Tod." Albus entwicht ein Seufzer. „Es war langwierig und schmerzhaft."  
„Die Geburt ist ein schmerzhafter Prozess", philosophierte Severus.  
Zustimmend nickte Albus, fügte jedoch hinzu: „Sowie auch Wachstum von Qualen begleitet wird."

Es gefiel Severus nicht, dass Albus das Thema auf ihn bezog. „Wachstum" und „Qualen" waren Gefühle, die ihn nach dem Tod Voldemorts peinigten. Er selbst war der Meinung, dass bei ihm nichts zu retten war. Zwar glaubte er nicht daran, sich einer sehr privaten Unterhaltung entziehen zu können, doch wenigstens wollte er es versuchen. Das war der Grund, warum er erneut das Thema wechselte.

„Mit Black hast du es ganz genauso getan."  
Langsam schüttelte Albus den Kopf. „Oh nein, das war ungleich schwieriger gewesen. Erst sehr spät habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Sirius verschwinden zu lassen. Harry begann mittlerweile eigenständig zu handeln und war deswegen schon einmal den Todessern in die Arme gelaufen, wie du selbst weißt. Es war seine Sorge um Sirius gewesen, die ihn unvorsichtig werden ließ." Selten hörte man, wie sich Albus' Alter auch in dessen Stimme niederschlug. Das vollbrachten nur Momente, die an Ernst kaum zu übertreffen waren. Albus räusperte sich, bevor er seine damaligen Pläne offenlegte. „Es durfte nicht noch einmal geschehen. Harry durfte sich nicht wegen Sirius in Gefahr bringen, also griff ich ein."  
„Hat Black sofort zugestimmt?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Er war skeptisch, das kann ich dir versichern, aber er vertraute mir über alle Maßen. Ich gab ihm das Elixier des Lebens, bevor er mit den anderen ins Ministerium gegangen war, erwähnte jedoch nicht, um was es sich handeln würde." Albus drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, damit er Severus besser sehen konnte. „Glaub mir, Severus, ich habe ja nicht geahnt, dass Sirius durch den Torbogen fallen würde."

Severus konnte Beunruhigung in Albus' Stimme ausmachen und ein Echo der Furcht, die Situation damals nicht mehr im Griff gehabt zu haben. Der Schleier war nie Teil des Plans gewesen.

„Aber Black ist hindurchgefallen", sagte Severus, um Albus zum Weiterreden zu motivieren.  
„Ja", der Direktor nickte, „das ist er." Verlegen rückte er seine Halbmondbrille gerade. „Noch nie ist jemand aus dem Schleier zurückgekommen, Severus. Niemals."  
„Warum? Was verbirgt sich dahinter?"  
Möglicherweise würde sich ihm gleich eines der Geheimnisse der Mysteriumsabteilung offenbaren, doch Severus hatte vergeblich gehofft, denn Albus erwiderte: „Kaum einer weiß es. Nur dass es kein Zurück gibt, ist eine Tatsache. Ich persönlich denke, aber das muss nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, dass dieser Schleier ein Weg in die andere Welt ist. Ein Zurückkommen ist nicht möglich, weil man stirbt, wenn man hindurchgeht."  
„Doch Black konnte nicht sterben", warf Severus ein. „Durch das Elixier fand er keinen Frieden und musste solange dort verweilen, bis man ihn herausholen konnte."  
„Du kombinierst noch immer fantastisch, Severus", lobte der Direktor mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Erkläre mir bitte, Albus, wie du 'Orpheus' Black einen Rückfahrtschein aus der Unterwelt besorgen konntest."  
Albus blickte auf seine Hände, die auf dem Schoß verweilten. „Den Kopf habe ich mir zerbrochen. Ich befürchtete, ich wäre Schuld daran, dass er bis in alle Ewigkeit als einziger Lebender im Totenreich umherwandeln müsste." Plötzlich blickte Albus auf, seine Augen waren wieder lebendig. „Was doch ein wenig Spiel mit Raum und Zeit bewirken kann. Der Gedanke kam mir gleich nach meinem eigenen 'Tod'. Das Verschwindekabinett! Es selbst ist ein Meisterwerk der Raumkrümmung. Ich musste es jedoch erst verstehen, bevor ich damit den Versuch wagen durfte, Sirius zurückzuholen." Albus lächelte verschmitzt. „Wer versteht von solchen Dingen am meisten? Wer ist verschwiegener als jemand, der tagein, tagaus von Mysteriösem umgeben ist und es heimlich ergründet?" Gerade wollte Severus eine Frage stellen, da hob Albus eine Hand. „Nein, frage nicht, darauf werde ich keine Antwort geben."  
Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich brauch einen Drink. Möchtest du auch etwas, Albus?"  
„Ich nehme einen schönen heißen Tee mit einem Schuss Rum."

Genau das gleiche Getränk nahm gerade Mr. Granger von seiner Frau entgegen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Der Weg mit dem Bus bis nachhause war anstrengend gewesen, denn durch einen Unfall mussten die Fahrgäste umsteigen, einige Straßen weiter laufen und auf Ersatzverkehr warten, doch der kam nicht. Taxis waren keine zu sehen, also hatte er den Heimweg zu Fuß angetreten. Bei den winterlichen Temperaturen war ihm die Kälte bis in die Knochen gekrochen.

„Danke Schatz, das habe ich jetzt dringend nötig." Er kam nicht dazu, einen Schluck zu nehmen, denn es klingelte an der Haustür und zeitgleich machte der Wecker in der Küche auf den fertigen Braten aufmerksam.

„Gehst du bitte zur Tür, Josh? Ich muss in die Küche." Joshua nickte, gab Jane einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging schlürfenden Ganges, denn seine Glieder waren noch ganz steif, zur Haustür. Durch den Spion an der Tür erspähte er seine Tochter, woraufhin er freudig die Tür öffnete.  
„Hermine, meine Liebe, komm..." Hermines Vater verstummte auf der Stelle, als er ihre verweinten Augen sah. „Ist etwas Schlimmes geschehen?", wollte er wissen, während er sie bereits an die väterliche Brust presste. Sie zog die Nase hoch, doch seine Umarmung spendete so viel Trost, dass ihr nach Weinen nicht mehr zumute war.  
„Kann ich einen Augenblick hier bleiben?" Seiner Tochter hatte er selten etwas abschlagen können.  
„Aber natürlich, auch zwei Augenblicke, wenn du magst", scherzte er, um sie aufzuheitern. „Deine Mutter hat gerade das Essen fertig. Du nimmst doch sicher einen Teller."

Ein Essen mit ihren Eltern, ganz so wie früher, wäre etwas, das sie aufmuntern könnte. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Vater ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo ihre Mutter gerade zwei Schalen auf dem Esstisch abstellte.

„Es fehlt noch ein Gedeck." Aufgrund seiner Worte drehte sich seine Frau um und begann sofort zu lächeln, als sie ihre Tochter bemerkte.  
„Mein Liebes!" Ihre Mutter herzte sie noch mehr als ihr Vater. Hermine war auf einen Schlag wieder ein Kind. „Setz dich doch, ich hole noch einen Teller. Möchtest du etwas Wein haben? Dein Vater hat den guten Roten aus dem Keller geholt."  
„Ja gern. Kann ich dir helfen, Mama?"  
„Nein, es ist ja alles fertig angerichtet, bis auf dein Gedeck. Setzt euch doch schon." Jane schaute ihren Ehemann an und bat: „Machst du etwas Musik an?"

Hermine fühlte sich wie Zuhause, obwohl das Haus ihrer Eltern schon lange nicht mehr ihr eigenes Heim war. Während ihre Mutter in der Küche war, bemerkte sie, wie ihr Vater sie besorgt betrachtete.

„Dad, es ist alles in Ordnung", wollte sie ihm weismachen und wenn sie die Situation – was ihr schwerfiel – mit Abstand betrachtete, war die Ablehnung vom Mungos tatsächlich kein Beinbruch.  
„Minchen, Minchen", er schüttelte den Kopf, „du hast geweint, das sehe ich und du sagst, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Das soll ich glauben?"  
„Was sollst du glauben?" Hermine Mutter war gerade wieder hereingekommen und stellte einen der schönen Teller mit der rosafarbenen Iris am Rand vor ihrer Tochter ab. Dazu das schwere Besteck mit goldenem Muster am Griff. Kindheitserinnerungen.  
„Unsere Tochter wird schon noch sagen, was ihr auf dem Herzen liegt", sagte ihr Vater lächelnd, weil er sie nicht drängen wollte, doch neugierig war er; das hatte Hermine von ihm geerbt.  
Ihre Mutter tat das Essen auf und fragte nebenbei: „Warst du gerade in der Nähe oder warum der überraschende Besuch?"  
„Ich wollte einfach herkommen", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Hier geht es mir immer gut."

In diesem Moment überlegte ihr Vater, ob sie vielleicht mit ihrem Professor aneinandergeraten sein könnte, doch dann fiel ihm die Eule ein, die sie ihnen geschickt hatte.

„Wir haben dir noch gar nicht gratuliert, Minchen." Er stand extra nochmal von seinem Platz auf, um sie zu drücken. „Gratulation zur bestandenen Prüfung! Die war gestern, richtig?"  
„Richtig."  
Auch ihre Mutter umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihr ein Glas Rotwein reichte. „Dann lasst uns anstoßen. Auf dich, Hermine! Jetzt stehen dir alle Türen offen."

Hermine hob ihr Glas, doch aufgrund der Worte konnte sie es nicht verhindern, aus einem Reflex heraus so schnell Luft zu holen, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ihre Mutter stand noch bei ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Ist mit der Prüfung etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte ihr Vater vom Stuhl gegenüber.  
„Nein, es ist alles so, wie ich es im Brief geschrieben habe. Mit Bravour bestanden."  
„Und das ist ein Grund, nun so ein Trübsal zu blasen?"  
Schnell hatte sich Hermine beruhigt. „Nicht alle Türen stehen mir offen, Dad. Einige haben sich mir verschlossen, weil ich 'zu gut' bin." Am Ende hatte man deutlich den Sarkasmus gehört, den sie sich im Laufe des letzten Jahres angenommen hatte.  
„Wieso 'zu gut'? Wer hat das gesagt?"  
„Der Mann, bei dem ich eben ein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte", erklärte sie, blickte derweil auf das dampfende, saftige Fleisch auf ihrem Teller.  
„Dann versuch es im Mungos. Du hast doch dort deine Ausbildung gemacht. Die kennen dich und würden dich sicherlich sofort..."  
Sie unterbrach den gut gemeinten Ratschlag ihres Vaters. „Das war der Personalchef vom Mungos, mit dem ich gesprochen habe."  
„Dann", er zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „sollte man den Knilch feuern. Er scheint keine Ahnung von seinem Job zu haben. Ich würde erst einmal sagen, wie fangen mit dem Essen an, bevor es kalt wird."

Während des Essens erzählte ihr Vater eine Geschichte, die sie schon unzählige Male gehört hatte und doch machte es ihr Spaß, seinen Schilderungen zu lauschen. Er konnte witzig erzählen und außerdem hatte er diese Geschichte gewählt, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihm damals ähnlich ergangen war wie ihr.

„Am Ende musste ich selbst eine Praxis eröffnen, weil keine Zahnklinik mich einstellen wollte", sagte er während des Desserts, „und dann habe ich deine Mutter eingestellt." Hermine musste lächeln. Ihre Mutter hatte damals eine Ausbildung zur zahnmedizinischen Fachangestellten absolviert, hatte nicht einmal studiert. „Deine Mutter war ein so kluger Kopf, dass ich ihr das Studium finanziert habe." Jetzt lächelte auch ihre Mutter, als sie in Erinnerungen schwelgte. „Das war eine meiner besten Entscheidungen im Leben. Sie hatte Bedenken", ihr Vater legte seine Hand auf die ihrer Mutter, „aber ich habe ihr gesagt, sie kann mir später einmal alles zurückbezahlen."  
„Und er hat auch versichert", warf ihre Mutter ein, „dass er keine 'Gegenleistungen' erwarten würde."  
Daraufhin mussten Hermine und ihr Vater herzlich lachen, bevor er mit vorgetäuscht nachdenklicher Miene in Erinnerung rief: „Dabei fällt mir ein, dass du noch immer nichts zurückbezahlt hast."  
Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf dem Arm. „Weil du mich vom Fleck weg geheiratet hast!"  
„Ja richtig!", betätigte er, als wäre es ihm erst jetzt wieder eingefallen. „Den leeren Fleck vermiete ich heute übrigens an einen Gartenzwerg", er zeigte zum Fenster, „gleich vorn im Vorgarten."

Die heitere Stimmung hatte Hermine wieder fröhlich gemacht, aber sobald sie daran dachte, zurück nach Hogwarts gehen zu müssen, da wurde sie wieder traurig. Ihre Eltern schafften es erneut, sie von der heutigen Niederlage abzulenken.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer saßen und Scrabble spielten, vergaß Hermine das demütigende Erlebnis mit Mr. Invidia komplett. Sie ordnete ihre sieben Buchstaben neu an und dachte erstaunt, wenn sie noch ein zweites „E" hätte, dann könnte sie „Severus" legen, aber Namen waren sowieso nicht erlaubt, weshalb sie das Grußwort „Servus" legte und wegen des Buchstabens „V" und dem roten Feld, über das das Wort verlief, viele Punkte machte.

„Spatz, wie soll man dort noch anlegen? Gibt es eine Mehrzahl von 'Servus'?", fragte ihr Vater scherzend, woraufhin ihre Mutter ihm leutselig in den Bauch pikste.  
An Hermine gewandt fragte sie: „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich auch selbstständig machst, so wie dein Vater es getan hat?"  
„Ich..." Hermine war verblüfft. Ihre Eltern hielten entweder nur so viel von ihr, weil sie ihre Tochter war oder aber sie glaubten wirklich, dass sie die Fähigkeiten dazu besitzen würde.  
„Ja, Minchen", stimmte ihr Vater ein, „dein alter Wunsch mit der Apotheke vielleicht?"  
„Dad, ich hab schon mehrmals gesagt, dass das nur eine nicht ernst zu nehmende Vorstellung während des Krieges war, die ich offen vor allen geträumt habe."  
„Du hast diese 'nicht ernst zu nehmende Vorstellung' aber sehr prächtig über einige Jahre ausgeschmückt, zumindest in Gedanken. Für eine ganze Weile glaubte ich, dass das wirklich deine spätere Wahl wäre, wenn du im Mungos mal fertig bist. Jetzt bist du fertig und es heißt plötzlich, du hättest es nie so gemeint."  
„Dad", nörgelte Hermine. „Ich habe kein Geld, um mir sofort etwas Eigenes aufzubauen."  
„Wozu hast du Eltern? Als Zahnarzt verdient man nicht schlecht, wenn man eine Menge privat versicherter Patienten hat", konterte ihr Vater und sie ahnte, dass eine Unterhaltung mit ihm nicht leicht werden würde. Er fand immer plausible Gegenargumente, um ihre Aussagen zu entkräften. „Du kannst uns später alles zurückzahlen", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
Hermine lachte. „Ja sicher, so wir Mama dir alles zurückgezahlt hat?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, konnte das Grinsen aber nicht loswerden. „Nein, ich lerne aus meinen..."  
„Sag jetzt nichts Falsches, Joshua!", warnte Hermines Mutter witzig gemeint.  
Hermine dachte über das nächste Wort nach, das sie legen wollte und murmelte derweil: „Da ist eine Apotheke in der Winkelgasse, die zum Verkauf steht. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch zu haben ist."  
„Wie lange hat die Apotheke auf?", wollte ihr Vater wissen.  
„Ich denke, so bis sechs. Die meisten Läden dort schließen zeitig."  
„Na dann", er stand auf, „zieht euch mal die Mäntel über." Seine Frau und auch seine Tochter schauten ihn irritiert an, weswegen er deutlicher wurde. „Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse!"

Die Familie Granger war in Aufbruchstimmung. Sie holten ihre Taschen, zogen sich ihre Mützen über und machten sich auf den Weg zur beliebten Einkaufsstraße der magischen Welt.

In den Kerkern machte man es sich im Gegensatz sehr gemütlich. Albus und Severus hatten das Büro verlassen und waren ein paar Türen weiter ins private Wohnzimmer des Zaubertränkemeisters gegangen. Der weiße Hund ließ sich erst vom Direktor tätscheln, bevor er zu seinem Schrank hinüberging und eines der Spielzeuge herausholte, das er Albus vor die Füße legte.

„Nicht, Harry", maßregelte Severus seinen Hund, doch Albus winkte ab und nahm das quietschende Gummispielzeug vom Boden. Er warf es noch nicht, sondern blickte zu Severus hinüber.  
„Dein erster Freund", sagte er gutmütig, als er zum Hund deutete und auf die Zeit nach dem Sieg über Voldemort Bezug nahm.  
„Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ein Welpe in den Verbotenen Wald kommen konnte." Skeptisch blickte er Albus an. „Oder war das eine deiner Ideen?"  
„Nein", versicherte Albus. „Von Firenze habe ich erfahren, dass das Wandernde Volk arglos eine Abkürzung durch unseren Wald nehmen wollte. Sie wurden von etwas Dunklem überrascht und sind geflohen, haben den Kleinen unbeabsichtigt zurückgelassen." Albus blickte zum Hund hinüber, der sich unter Severus' Pflege prächtig entwickelt hat. „Firenze hätte sich seiner angenommen, aber dann bist du auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht."  
„Dann war es Zufall?"  
„Glaubst du an Zufälle, Severus?", stellte Albus als Gegenfrage.  
Gelangweilt die Schultern einmal hebend erwiderte er: „Es war Zufall, dass Black durch den Schleier gefallen war."  
„Ja, das war es. Aber es war gut, dass er komplett verschwunden ist. Hätte man ihn gefangen genommen und gequält, wäre ihm durch das Elixier der Tod verwehrt geblieben. Ein perfektes Geschenk für jene unter den Todessern, die sich an der Qual eines Menschen erquicken konnten. Es war so besser, wie es am Ende gekommen ist."  
„Bis auf das Lestrange-Gesindel hat zum Glück niemand Freude an der Folter gefunden. Die anderen Todesser gaben sich damit zufrieden, die 'Unwürdigen', wie sie die Muggel und Andersdenkenden bezeichnet haben, schnell des Lebens zu berauben."

Albus blickte auf und betrachtete seinen Freund, der sich unter seinen wachen Augen unwohl fühlte. Einen Moment später gab Albus preis, über was er nachgedacht hatte.

„Es ist beruhigend, dass du über diese Zeit sprechen kannst, Severus."  
„Ich kann darüber sprechen, weil es mir nicht zusetzt."  
Erneut fand die Hand des Direktors den Weg zu Severus' Schulter. „Du weißt was geschieht, wenn man den Schmerz vor sich herschiebt. Solange wie du hat ihn noch niemand betäubt. Solltest du ihn eines Tages spüren – und ich bin gewiss, dass dieser Zeitpunkt kommen wird –, dann wird der Schmerz nur noch schlimmer werden. Mach dich darauf gefasst."

Das, was Severus vermeiden wollte, hatte Albus wieder einmal pfeilschnell zur Sprache gebracht. Er wollte nicht über die Vergangenheit sprechen – über das, was er nur mit Albus geteilt hatte, doch der war anderer Meinung.

„Siehst du es denn nicht, Severus?"  
„Nein", log es. „Es wird sich gar nichts ändern. Und ich werde nichts tun, damit sich mein Zustand verschlimmert!" Am Ende war Severus sehr deutlich und bestimmend geworden, doch Albus hatte sich von solch abweisendem Tonfall nie beeindrucken lassen.  
„Du solltest es im Hinterkopf behalten, mein Freund, sonst könnte es dich übermannen und du wärst hilflos dem ausgeliefert, was ich nie zustande bringen konnte."  
„Mir ist nicht zu helfen!"  
„Du willst dir nicht helfen lassen", verbesserte Albus und seine Augen glitzerten dabei freundlich. „Weil du Angst hast vor dem Schmerz. Aber sag mir, hat das nicht längst begonnen? Fühlst du ihn nicht schon?"

Innerlich stimmte Severus zu. Er fühlte die Veränderung und er tat alles Mögliche, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten. Selbst ohne Worte schien Albus zu verstehen.

„Ich sagte vorhin schon, dass Wachstum von Qualen begleitet wird. Ist das der Grund, warum du dich so sträubst? Du selbst hast jahrelang nach einem Weg gesucht, alles rückgängig zu machen und nun, wo andere das für dich übernommen haben, da legst du ihnen Steine in den Weg?" Albus seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Du selbst brauchst nichts zu tun. Betrachte es wie einen Samen, der nicht durch eigene Kraft den gefrorenen Boden durchbrechen muss, denn es sind die Hände anderer, die ihm Gutes tun und ihn pflegen. Lass ihn einfach gedeihen, Severus."  
„Wie soll etwas ohne Erde und Licht wachsen?", giftete der Tränkemeister missgelaunt.  
Albus überlegte nicht, sondern antwortete sofort: „Indem du fremden Boden zulässt und dich nicht in der Dunkelheit verkriechst." Die Tasse stellte Albus auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er beide Hände Severus Schultern legte und mit erschreckendem Ernst sagte: „Wäre ich nicht an das Versprechen gebunden, das ich dir gab, wäre ich längst ein festes Mitglied jener, die sich wegen deines Schicksals zusammengeschlossen haben."  
Durch verengte Augenlider blickte Severus seinen alten Freund an, bevor er leise zischte: „Ich werde dich nicht von deinem Versprechen entbinden."  
Albus lachte auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt noch eine große Hilfe sein würde. Die anderen machen ihre Aufgabe sehr gut und sie werden nicht aufgeben, egal wie schwer du es ihnen machst."  
„Es wird alles im Sande verlaufen", hielt Severus dagegen, denn er vermutete, dass mit Hermines neuem Lebensweg sich auch ihre Prioritäten ändern würden.  
„Ich denke das nicht, Severus. Es war Harry, der angefangen hat und er wird es sein, der es beenden wird, auch wenn andere Menschen ihren Beitrag zur Lösung gegeben haben." Albus blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon spät. Er hatte gehofft, Hermine würde während seines Gesprächs mit Severus eintreffen, doch sie war noch immer fort. „Hermine soll morgen zu mir kommen. Richte ihr das bitte aus, wenn sie zurück ist."

Auch Severus blickte zur Uhr und es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass sie noch immer nicht zurück war. Ein Vorstellungsgespräch würde keine zweieinhalb Stunden dauern, dachte er. Es sei denn, sie hätte etwas unterschrieben, was er nicht hoffte.

Den Direktor begleitete er hinauf bis ins Erdgeschoss und während Albus noch weitere Stufen aufstieg, steuerte Severus das Zimmer von Harry an.

„Guten Abend", grüßte Harry und bat ihn herein.

Auf dem Tisch bemerkte Severus zwei Tabletts, die Harry von Elfen hatte bringen lassen. Wie es aussah, hatte er nicht vor, mit seiner Verlobten in der großen Halle zu speisen. Harry schaute einmal zu Ginny hinüber, die auf der Couch saß und still wartete, bevor er seinen Kollegen ansprach, der ein wenig gedankenverloren schien.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Wissen Sie, wo Hermine sich aufhält?"  
„Sie hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch im Mungos. Ich dachte, das hätte sie Ihnen erzählt."  
„Hat sie", bestätigte Severus. „Der Termin war bereits um 15:30 Uhr."

Erst jetzt schaute Harry auf die Uhr. Es war fast sechs.

„Haben Sie in ihrem Zimmer nachgeschaut?"  
Auf die Idee hätte Severus auch selbst kommen können. Er schüttelte den Kopf, gab seine Nachlässigkeit jedoch nicht zu, sondern forderte: „Wenn Sie sie treffen sollten, teilen Sie ihr bitte mit, dass sie sich bei mir melden soll."  
„Sie machen sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen?", feixte Harry, woraufhin er mit einem bösen Blick gestraft wurde.  
„Nicht ich suche sie", stellte Severus klar. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von Albus, der sie eigentlich heute schon sprechen wollte."  
„Oh, in Ordnung. Sollte ich sie sehen, dann sage ich ihr, dass sie sich bei Albus melden soll."  
„Nein, bei mir!", verbesserte Severus.  
Harry machte ein Gesicht, aus dem man gut ablesen konnte, dass ihm etwas nicht ganz klar war. „Hermine soll sich also bei Ihnen melden, weil Albus mit ihr sprechen möchte?", wiederholte er ungläubig.  
„Ah, haben Sie es doch endlich begriffen."

Das nächste Ziel war der vierte Stock. Höflich klopfte Severus an Hermines Tür, doch es schien niemand Zuhause zu sein. Mit dem Passwort verschaffte er sich Einlass. Der Kniesel begrüßte ihn stürmisch, so dass Severus ihn auf den Arm nahm und kraulte, während er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah. Wie schon einmal stellte er sich an die Balkontür, um nach draußen zu sehen. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Dunkelgraue Wolken zogen schnell über den Himmel und ließen dem aufsteigenden Mond keine Chance, sich einmal in voller Größe zu zeigen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Severus beobachtet. Abrupt drehte er sich um und starrte in die gemalten Augen von Calliditas. Severus grüßte den Mann nicht. Sein Höflichkeit erfuhren nur wenige Menschen, an tote Dinge verschwendete er sie schon gar nicht.

„Wo ist Miss Granger?" Calliditas Augenbrauen wanderten gelangweilt in die Höhe. Er antwortete dem Tränkemeister nicht. „Dämliches Portrait", murmelte Severus, bevor er dem Kniesel vorsichtshalber etwas zu Fressen gab und gleich im Anschluss Hermines leeren Räume verließ.

Im Flur blieb Severus stehen. Er könnte, so dachte er, bei Remus nachfragen. Seine Überlegung wurde ihm abgenommen, als der Kollege für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus seinem Zimmer trat. Überrascht blieb dieser stehen, doch das stets freundliche Wesen nahm den Werwolf sofort wieder ein – das milde Lächeln formte sich von ganz allein. Severus bemühte sich, kein Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Hallo Severus, wolltest du mich besuchen? Komm doch rein."  
„Ich... Nein, ich hatte lediglich in Erwägung gezogen, mich bei Ihnen nach dem Verbleib von Hermine zu erkundigen, falls sie sich bei Ihnen gemeldet haben sollte."  
Remus beäugte sein Gegenüber ungläubig. „Ich habe sie seit heute Morgen nicht gesehen."  
„Ah", machte Severus und beschied sich damit, Remus zu ignorieren und seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen.  
„Severus?" Er hätte es erwarten müssen, dass Remus seine Überlegungen unterbrechen würde. „Warum suchst du sie?"  
„Ich suche sie nicht. Albus hatte sich nach ihr erkundigt. Es ist bedenklich, dass sie noch nicht aus dem Mungos zurück ist." Bevor Lupin Genaueres erfragen konnte, erklärte Severus bereits: „Sie hatte ein Vorstellungsgespräch."  
„Oh gut." Remus schien erleichtert. „Im ersten Moment habe ich doch tatsächlich geglaubt, ihr wäre etwas geschehen."

Mit Severus eine Unterhaltung zu führen war oftmals unangenehm, weil er wenig sagte. Remus meisterte solche Situationen jedoch mindestens genauso prächtig wie Hermine, denn er konnte gut reden.

„Würdest du trotzdem kurz zu mir kommen? Ich habe da ein kleines Problem, über das ich eigentlich mit Hermine sprechen wollte."  
„Um was handelt es sich?" Severus machte keine Anstalten, Remus in dessen Zimmer zu folgen.  
„Es geht um eine Trankzutat, die ich für sie aufbewahre. Ich fand bisher noch keine Zeit, sie ihr zu geben, geschweige denn, ihr davon zu erzählen." Hermine war wegen ihrer Prüfung beschäftigt gewesen. „Ich komme mit der Zutat nicht klar."

Neugierig machte Severus einen Schritt auf Remus zu, der ihn wortlos aufforderte, ihm in seine Räume zu folgen.

„Es ist", begann Remus peinlich berührt, „offenbar eine sehr aggressive Zutat. Der Behälter hat schon einige Sprünge. Ich möchte nicht, dass etwas geschieht."  
„Was...?"

Seine Frage wurde ihm durch Remus' Handlung abgeschnitten, denn der hatte das Ende eines Tuches ergriffen, das er wie ein Zauberkünstler aus der Muggelwelt mit einer einzigen, schnellen Handbewegung wegzog. Darunter befand sich ein durchsichtiges Behältnis, in welchem ein Netz aus Draht eingearbeitet war. In diesem großen Glas, welches sichtbare Risse aufwies, wirbelten in der Luft drei Fruchtkapseln umher, deren Anblick Severus einen Schrecken einjagte.

„Was zum Teufel denken Sie sich dabei, solche Dinge in die Schule zu bringen?", zischte er.  
Der Gefahr, die von diesen Kapseln ausging, war sich Remus nicht bewusst, aber Severus' rügender Tonfall sprach Bände. „Ich wollte nur... Für Hermine...", stotterte er.  
„Diese Pflanze", Severus deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf das Glas, „könnte ganz Hogwarts zum Einsturz bringen!" Sollten die Kapseln ausbrechen, würden sie sich an die steinernen Wände haften und sich in sie einfressen; das Mauerwerk mit ihren Fangarmen marode machen. „Ich rate Ihnen dringend, diese Kapseln wieder dort hinzubringen, wo Sie sie in Ihrer unglaublichen Naivität hergeholt haben."  
„Aber..."  
„Kein 'Aber', Lupin! Wenn Sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass diese alles verzehrenden Pflanzenteile auf der Stelle verschwinden, dann werde ich mich dieser Angelegenheit annehmen."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Kapseln dieses kompliziert aufgebauten Organismus' verschwinden zu lassen, denn das war ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Er richtete seinen Stab auf das Glas und sagte: „Evanesco!"

Das Glas samt seines Inhalts war von einer Sekunde zur anderen nicht mehr da.

„Severus!" Kopfschüttelnd blickte Remus auf die nun leere Stelle auf dem Tisch, auf dem er die mit Pomona und Neville gepflückten Fruchtkapseln des Gespenstischen Steinregens abgestellt hatte. „Wie kannst du nur?", warf er dem Zaubertränkelehrer vorsichtig vor. „Das wurde noch gebraucht!"  
„Wurde es nicht! Sie brauchen es nicht und ganz besonders nicht Hermine. Sollte ich noch einmal, Lupin, nur noch ein einziges Mal davon Kenntnis erlangen, dass Sie wiederholt dieses gefährliche Gewächs in die Schule gebracht haben, dann schwöre ich, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie gefeuert werden!"

Auf der Stelle war Remus mundtot. Er wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort der Rechtfertigung über die Lippen zu bringen oder gar die Situation zu erklären. Bedröppelt schaute er zu Boden und versuchte zu ergründen, in welche Gefahr er die Schüler gebracht haben könnte.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?" Remus blickte auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sie wissen nicht einmal, was diese Pflanze anrichten könnte. Wer hat Ihnen geholfen? Pomona?" Eingeschüchtert nickte Remus. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass seine Kollegin Ärger bekommen würde. Aufmerksam lauschte er, als Severus laut vermutete: „Theoretisch wird sie viel darüber wissen. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass keiner in diesem Schloss jemals mit einer Pflanze, die so verheerende Folgen nach sich ziehen kann, gearbeitet hat."  
„Keiner, außer dir." Die Worte waren kaum über die Lippen gekommen, da verfluchte sich Remus für sein plötzlich so vorlautes Mundwerk.

Die Gewissheit, dass Remus mehr zu wissen schien als er gedacht hatte, machte Severus sprachlos. Mit konstant festigender Erkenntnis darüber entgleisten ihm wie in Zeitlupe die Gesichtszüge. Severus wurde kreidebleich, was nur eine winzige Veränderung der normalen Nuance seiner Hautfarbe darstellte, aber dennoch war es für Remus ersichtlich.

Von seiner Neugier getrieben hielt Remus nicht zurück und suchte das Gespräch.

„Warum hast du das getan?" Das Wörtchen 'das' stand für so viel Unheil und Verwerfliches, dass Remus es nicht deutlicher umschreiben wollte. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen wusste Severus nur zu gut, was mit 'das' gemeint war. Der Tränkemeister antwortete nicht. Weiterhin war er dem Schrecken erlegen, mit seiner Vergangenheit Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs zu sein. Es wäre angebracht, sich langsam heranzutasten, dachte Remus, weswegen er ganz leise mutmaßte: „War es wegen Lily?"

Für einen kurzen Moment waren Severus Augen größer geworden, doch er blieb eine Antwort schuldig. Da keine Anschuldigung kam, keine Vorhaltung und nicht einmal ein böser Kommentar, war für Remus die Sache klar.

„Ich habe ihren Tod auch schwer verkraftet", gestand er leise und mit bebender Stimme. Damals, als Harry in Hogsmeade niemanden bis auf die beiden Männer sehen konnte, hatte er bereits versucht, mit Severus über Lilys Tod zu sprechen, was der vehement abgeschmettert hatte. Dem Angebot, einmal mit ihm darüber zu reden, war Severus noch nicht nachgekommen. Dabei war es ihm ein Bedürfnis, mal mit jemand anderem als Sirius darüber zu sprechen. Severus war nicht bereit, weil allein der Gedanke an Lilys Ableben ihm noch heute schwer zusetzte – das konnte man ihm ansehen. Der Schmerz war so tief in Severus verwurzelt, dass nichts ihn herausreißen konnte, nicht einmal der „Ewige See". Severus' sichtbare Qualen erinnerten ihn an seine eigene Trauerzeit. Nach alledem, was er von Harry und Hermine wusste, hatte Severus den Trank genommen, um seine Gefühle abzutöten.

„Es hat mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen", begann Remus mit zittriger Stimme, „als ich von James' und Lilys Tod erfahren habe." Severus war wie versteinert, in seiner Regungslosigkeit vollkommen ohnmächtig, den Raum zu verlassen, um vor dem Thema zu fliehen, wie er es in der Regel handhabte. „Sirius war in Askaban, Peter war vermeintlich tot. Ich hatte niemanden zum Reden."  
Endlich fand Severus seine Stimme wieder, auch wenn sie seine Gefühlslage verriet. „Sie hatten Ihre Eltern."  
Remus' mildes Lächeln war beinahe verblasst, als er ungläubig Luft durch die Nase stieß, bevor er verbesserte: „Nein, hatte ich nicht, nicht mehr zu dem Zeitpunkt." Er wagte es, Severus in die Augen zu blicken, als er erklärte: „Meine Eltern sind zweieinhalb Monate vor James und Lily umgebracht worden – von Todessern, weil sie sich geweigert haben, sich Voldemort anzuschließen."

Severus konnte sich gut an Remus' Eltern erinnern, denn sie waren fast die Einzigen, die ihren bereits fünfzehnjährigen Sohn noch nach King's Cross begleitet hatten, auch wenn dem das unangenehm war. Es waren liebevolle Eltern gewesen; ein Vater, der seinen Stolz auf den eigenen Sohn für jedermann offen zeigte, was damals für ihn allein schon Grund genug war, Remus zu beneiden.

„Ich war es nicht", versicherte Severus unerwartet, weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Gegenüber auch nur einen Moment lang denken könnte, er hätte etwas mit dem Tod seiner Eltern zu tun.  
Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, das dachte ich auch nie." Plötzlich, mit einem Hauch aufflammender Vergeltungssucht in den Augen, fragte Remus: „Weißt du, wer es war?"  
Den Kopf schüttelnd verneinte Severus. „Es war nur eine Handvoll Todesser gewesen, die damals von Haus zu Haus gingen."  
„Es ist vielleicht besser so, dass ich es nicht weiß. Sonst würde ich noch in Askaban landen, weil ich mich in Selbstjustiz geübt habe." Remus holte tief Luft. „Ich habe ihren Tod schon nicht verkraftet und dann noch der von..." Er schluckte. „Alkohol war mein Trost und", er schürzte die Lippen und fügte sehr leise hinzu, „dann und wann etwas Billywig-Gift."

Es war herauszuhören, dass Remus noch nie jemandem von seiner damaligen Vorliebe für die einzige Droge der Zaubererwelt erzählt hatte. Nicht nur Jugendliche der Magischen Welt hatten damit Probleme, auch einige Erwachsene.

„Zum Glück nicht lange, Albus hat mir rechtzeitig den Kopf gewaschen", offenbarte Remus verschämt.  
„Albus ist sehr verständnisvoll", lobte Severus den alten Mann in Abwesenheit.  
Remus nickte. „Gerade deswegen frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum er dich nicht davon abgehalten hat. Er wusste doch offensichtlich, was du vorhattest."

Vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hatte Albus das damals gegebene Versprechen angesprochen. Das Versprechen, niemals mit jemanden darüber zu reden, was Severus getan hatte. Sein Herz schlug höher, als er der Vermutung erlag, Albus hätte sein Wort womöglich doch gebrochen.

Als hätte Remus seine Gedanken vernommen, beteuerte der: „Er hat nichts gesagt und das wird er auch nicht." Flüchtig deutete Remus auf die Stelle, wo vorhin noch das Glas mit den Fruchtkapseln stand. „Du kannst dir denken, warum ich das besorgt habe."

Die Gelegenheit, den Raum zu verlassen und Remus zu ignorieren, packte Severus nicht beim Schopf. Stattdessen schwieg er, wurde indessen von der Neugier getrieben, mehr darüber zu erfahren, was Hermine und die anderen bisher herausgefunden haben mochten.

Für Remus war es ein gutes Zeichen, dass sein Kollege bisher nicht gegangen war. Mit dessen Verschwiegenheit konnte er leben. Er reichte aus, wenn Severus erfahren würde, was man in Bezug auf sein Problem bereits für Wege eingeschlagen hatte.

„Ich kenne mich mit Verlust aus", sagte Remus, „mit Trauer und mit Verzweiflung." Er wartete gar nicht erst darauf, ob Severus etwas sagen würde, deswegen stellte er auch keine Fragen mehr, sondern schilderte die Situation aus seiner Sicht. „Es war für dich unerträglich. Du konntest dem Schmerz nicht entkommen." Remus wagte, seine Spekulation gänzlich offenzulegen. „Es war nicht ihr Tod allein, den du nicht verkraftest hast, nicht wahr? Es war die Schuld, die dir zugesetzt hat. Du hast dich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, weil du Voldemort die Hälfte der Prophezeiung genannt hast."

Remus hatte nicht einmal raten müssen, denn als sie das Thema Lily vor einiger Zeit kurz angeschnitten hatten, hatte Severus genau das verlauten lassen. Seine Worte waren gewesen „Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, Lupin, was ich alles aus freien Stücken gegeben hätte, wenn ich damit das Schicksal einer bestimmten Person hätte abwenden können.". Das Schicksal der Potters war besiegelt, nachdem Voldemort gewusst hatte, dass Lily schwanger war, was er nur durch Peter erfahren haben konnte. Der bis dato nicht für voll genommenen Vorhersage von Trelawney hatte der Dunkle Lord unerwartet viel Wichtigkeit beigemessen.

„Es war nur Zufall, Severus, dass es Lily gewesen war, die Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte. Alice hätte genauso gut sein Opfer werden können."

Den richtigen Nerv schien Remus getroffen zu haben, denn der begann bereits an Severus' Augenlid zu zucken.

„Lilys Tod war das einschneidenste Erlebnis deines Lebens, richtig?" Auf die Fragen erwartete Remus keine Antworten und Severus gab auch keine. „Spätestens ab dem Zeitpunkt hast du die Seiten gewechselt, wenn nicht sogar schon vorher, als du das erste Mal erkannt hast, dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung ernst nimmt." Remus betrachtete Severus, der wie gebannt auf weitere Worte wartete. „Die Frage ist nur, warum du den Ewigen See genommen hast? Ich denke, hättest du damit nicht den Großteil deiner Seele genommen und weggeworfen, dann wäre dein Leben in Gefahr gewesen."  
„Halt den Mund", zischte Severus, doch er klang bei Weitem nicht so bedrohlich, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.  
„Dann habe ich Recht? Es war kein Selbstmordversuch an deinem Körper, stattdessen an deiner Seele!"

Ein wenig hatte Remus Angst, den Bogen überspannt zu haben, doch Severus tat nichts, rein gar nichts. Er stand nur da und starrte ihn durch braune Augen an. Weder verließ er das Zimmer noch unternahm er den Versuch, diese Vermutung richtigzustellen. Remus konnte sich nicht genau vorstellen, wie sein Gegenüber sich in diesem Moment fühlen musste. Vielleicht war es Severus unangenehm, dass sein alter Feind diese Schwäche ohne Umschweife angesprochen hatte. Andererseits könnte es für Severus auch einen erleichternden Moment darstellen, dass endlich jemand das zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, was er niemals von sich aus zugegeben hätte.

Mit ruhiger Stimme, die er automatisch verwendete, wenn er in seinen Worten Verständnis mitklingen lassen wollte, sagte Remus: „Ich glaube nicht, dass alles verloren ist. Harry glaubt es auch nicht und Hermine hat nicht eine Sekunde lang einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es aussichtslos wäre, eine Lösung zu finden." Remus legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich frage mich nur, warum du so mauerst. Ist es, weil du befürchtest, du müsstest nach all den Jahren die gleichen Qualen erleiden, wenn du wieder eine vollständige Seele hast, mit der du fühlen kannst?" Seinen eigenen Worten nickte Remus beipflichtend zu. „Ja, das wird es sein und weißt du was? Ich verstehe das. Wenn ich mich in dich hineinversetze, was unter diesen Umständen sehr schwierig für mich ist, dann würde ich genau das fürchten. Nach all den Jahren noch einmal diesen Verlust zu spüren würde mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Heute ist aber einiges anders als damals." Er blickte Severus direkt in die Augen. „Heute habe ich Freunde, die mir helfen würden, all das zu ertragen."

Für Severus war es unvorstellbar, einen Schmerz bewältigen zu können, nur weil ihm jemand zur Seite stehen würde. Zudem war es ihm unverständlich, warum gerade Remus ihn durchschaut hatte. Empathie war ein Fremdwort für Severus, doch offensichtlich gab es Menschen, die so empfindsam waren, dass sie das Gefühlsleben anderer begreifen konnten. Ein Rätsel war ihm, wie Freunde das Gefühl von Verlust erträglich machen könnten, besonders aber, ob er selbst Freunde hatte, die zu so einem Trost überhaupt in der Lage wären. Die Option, den Raum zu verlassen, hielt sich Severus für später offen. Jetzt war ihm wichtiger, ein wenig Stärke zu zeigen und sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen.

„In keinem der Bücher, die ich zu Rate gezogen habe – und das waren viele –, stand geschrieben, dass es einen Trank geben würde, der die Wirkung des Ewigen Sees rückgängig machen könnte. Ich werde keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, mich einer Suche zu widmen, die ins Nichts führen wird."  
„Du brauchst dich nicht aktiv zu beteiligen, Severus. Lass das andere machen, aber wenn jemand Fragen haben sollte, dann würde es dir nicht wehtun, Antworten zu geben. Es sei denn, es ist tatsächlich so wie ich denke, nämlich dass du der Konsequenz einer Heilung nicht ausgesetzt sein möchtest und du deshalb so ablehnend reagierst."  
„Weil es keine Heilung gibt!"  
„Oh ja, man dachte auch lange Zeit, man könnte nichts für Werwölfe tun, bis Damocles Belby den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt hat", hielt Remus dagegen. „Dein Fall ist einzigartig, das wird niemand bestreiten, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht etwas dagegen gibt. Wie soll auch in den Büchern stehen, dass es einen Gegentrank für den Ewigen See gibt, wenn es niemand bisher für notwendig gehalten hat, einen zu entdecken?"


	173. Die Trumpfkarte

Hi **Lufa**,

jetzt hat es ja geklappt mit der Review. :)  
Komisch, den Verdacht, dass jemand bei Hermines Vorstellungsgespräch seine Finger im Spiel hatte, haben auch andere Leser geäußert, aber so ein Schritt würde das momentane Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Severus sehr wahrscheinlich vernichten. Würde er so weit geht? War er je der manipulierende Part bei HP? Du hast aber Recht, dass man nach so einem Schlag gegen das Selbstbewusstsein wieder Kind ist und man sich bei seinen Eltern ausweinen könnte. Da ist es völlig egal, wie alt man ist. Gerade weil auch Hermines Vater damals solche Schwierigkeiten hatte, kann er besonders gut trösten.  
In Kap. 99, wo Harry, Sirius und Severus ihre Fragen an Albus stellen und ihn unter Druck setzen, da fragte Sirius „Was hast du mir für einen Trank gegeben, der mich vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte?" - er selbst wusste nicht, dass es das Elixier des Lebens war. Der Leser weiß seit Kap. 147, dass zumindest Albus ihn genommen hat, was er Minerva beichtete. Severus wollte im letzten Kapitel Klareit und hat direkt gefragt.  
Remus' Eltern sind in den Büchern nie erwähnt worden. Ich selbst ging davon aus, dass es sie nicht mehr gibt, sonst hätten sie ihren Sohn sicherlich finanziell unterstützt, wofür man nie zu alt ist. Sie sind hier aber schon seit über zwanzig Jahren tot - Remus hat es mit Sicherheit längst überwunden :)

Hallo **Daniel**,

ich denke, wenn man einige Kapitel am Stück liest (oder die ganze FF), dann merkt man besser, dass es in jedem Kapitel voran geht; dass jeder etwas erreicht. Für was drückst du Hermine und Severus die Daumen? In beruflicher Hinsicht oder... ;)  
Der Anwalt von Malfoy weiß sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Sein Mandant hat wichtige Informationen unterschlagen und Duvall muss andere Saiten aufziehen. Du bist der Erste, der ihn nicht mehr sympathisch findet, was völlig in Ordnung ist. Er ist ein zwiespältiger Charakter.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

„Warum ist der Laden so günstig?", fragte Mr. Granger die ältere Dame, die sich als Mrs. Cara vorgestellt hatte. Hermine wusste noch von ihrem Besuch, dass ein Kunde sie mit dem Namen Gretchen angesprochen hatte.  
Gebrechlich nahm die Dame nach der für sie anstrengenden Führung durch die Apotheke auf einem Höckerchen Platz, bevor sie offen entgegnete: „Ich habe viel zu spät daran gedacht, das Geschäft zu veräußern. Mein Mann und ich habe es über siebzig Jahre gemeinsam geführt." Sie musste tief Luft holen. „Er ist vor einigen Jahren erkrankt und ich habe immer gehofft, er würde sich wieder erholen. In meinem Alter allein eine Apotheke zu führen hat mich überanstrengt, aber mein Herz hing so sehr daran." Ein Rasseln war zu hören, als sie durchatmete. „Das Geschäft ist so günstig, weil über die letzten sechs Jahre immer mehr Kunden fernblieben. Es war einmal einer der meist besuchten Läden in der Winkelgasse, aber seit Jahren kann ich nicht einmal mehr den Wolfsbanntrank anbieten."  
„Wie viele Kunden haben Sie denn im Durchschnitt noch?", wollte Mr. Granger wissen.

Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu, wie ihr Vater das Geschäftliche regelte, damit sie davon etwas lernen könnte. Sie selbst hatte noch nie so einen Schritt gewagt. Ihre Mutter schaute sich derweil um, kräuselte einmal die Nase, als ihr die dicken Wollmäuse in den Ecken aufgefallen waren. Das Geschäft wirkte oberflächlich sauber, aber schwer zugängliche Stellen zeugten von fehlender Reinlichkeit.

„Ich habe elf Stammkunden, die alles, was sie benötigen, hier kaufen. Sie kommen regelmäßig, weil sie durch Krankheiten ihre Mittel benötigen. Die Einnahmen..."  
„...reichen nicht aus, um das Geschäft zu halten", vervollständigte Mr. Granger und Mrs. Cara nickte daraufhin.  
„Eine junge Frau wie Ihre Tochter", die knorrigen Finger deuteten auf Hermine, „wird das Geschäft in Windeseile ankurbeln. Es wird sich schnell herumsprechen."  
„Hat sich sonst noch jemand für dieses Geschäft interessiert?"  
„Nur zwei Herren, aber keinen von denen hat sein Interesse aufrecht erhalten können." Mrs. Cara stand von dem Hocker auf und watschelte mit gekrümmten Rücken auf Hermine und ihren Vater zu. „Ich bin ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen: Die Wasserleitungen müssen gemacht werden, aber das ist das Einzige, was finanziell belastend sein wird. Der letzte Kostenvoranschlag lag bei 5.500 Galleonen. Für das Geschäft kann ich deshalb schon nicht viel nehmen."  
Mr. Granger nickte, schaute gleich darauf seine Tochter an. „Was meinst du?"

Hermine nahm sich die Zeit, über all die Informationen nachzudenken. Das Geschäft selbst würde 11.000 Galleonen kosten, was sehr günstig war, denn über dem Laden befand sich eine Wohnung mit vier großen Zimmern, die im Preis inbegriffen waren. Damit würde sie sich zusätzliche Kosten für ein eigenes Heim ersparen. Außer den reparaturbedürftigen Wasserleitungen, die gemacht werden mussten, müsste sie nur noch anständig reinemachen, ein paar Zutaten bestellen und schon könnte sie die Türen für die ersten Kunden öffnen – wenn die überhaupt kommen würde. Werbung wäre angemessen. Ein paar Informationszettelchen könnte sie drucken lassen, mit denen sie die Briefkästen der in der Winkelgasse lebenden Menschen füllen könnte.

„Es hört sich gut an", sagte sie ein wenig unsicher, denn sie wäre mit dem Geschäft auf sich allein gestellt. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie niemals so krank werden würde, dass sie das Geschäft nicht mehr halten könnte.  
Die ältere Dame legte eine Hand auf Hermines Unterarm und sagte in beruhigendem Tonfall: „Sie müssen sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Ich gebe Ihnen zwei Wochen Vorkaufsrecht, schriftlich. Lassen Sie sich alles durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben", sie wandte sich an Hermines Vater, „oder Sie noch etwas wissen möchten, dann melden Sie sich einfach bei mir."

Mit wenig Aufwand gestaltete Mrs. Cara ein Schriftstück, mit welchem sie das Vorkaufsrecht für die nächsten zwei Wochen schriftlich festhielt und unterzeichnete. Auch Hermine unterschrieb. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich dabei vorzustellen, bereits den Kaufvertrag zu unterschreiben.

Während sie wieder mit ihren Eltern zurückging, um die Möglichkeiten und die Zukunft zu erörtern, wurde sie in Hogwarts gesucht. Mit seiner Fragerei, wo Hermine stecken könnte, hatte Severus ungewollt die Pferde scheu gemacht. Harry hatte sich bei Ron erkundigt, ob er von Hermines momentanen Aufenthalt wusste, der wiederum bei seinen Brüdern und Eltern nachfragte, während Harry gerade Luna anflohte.

„Harry", sagte Ginny ein wenige genervt, „meinst du nicht, dass du überreagierst?"  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht", erwiderte er störrisch. „Hermine ist seit halb vier verschwunden und jetzt haben wir es acht Uhr! Das ist nicht normal."  
„Meine Güte..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat sie im Mungos jemanden kennen gelernt, mit dem sie essen gegangen ist?" Harry warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Warum nicht? Traust du ihr das nicht zu?"  
„Nein", kam als knappe Antwort.  
„Ich schon!"

Er ignorierte Ginny und fragte sich selbst, wen er noch außer Luna anflohen könnte, da klopfte es ans Fenster.

Ginny staunte. „Eine Eule! So spät?" Der Brief war für Harry. Es war ein offizieller Briefkuvert vom Ministerium. „Ist für dich, Harry. Der Brief ist von Dean."  
„Wieso schreibt er mir aus dem Ministerium?"  
„Das wirst du erfahren, wenn du den Brief liest", empfahl sie schmunzelnd.

Für einen Moment war Hermine vergessen, während er sich den Brief vornahm.

„Das gibt's nicht", murmelte er. Viel aufgebrachter fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann es nicht glauben." Bevor Ginny die Chance hatte, nach dem Inhalt des Briefes zu fragen, rief Harry ein wenig laut: „Wobbel!"  
Sofort erschien der Hauself, den Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete, dabei weniger wütend als vielmehr erstaunt war. Er hielt dem Elf den Brief unter die Nase. „Kannst du mir das erklären?"  
Wobbel warf nur kurz einen Blick drauf, hob dann das Kinn und sagte selbstsicher: „Es ist mein gutes Recht, mich zu beschweren."  
„Was?" Ginny verstand überhaupt nicht, um was es ging, weswegen Harry ihr den Brief von Dean gab, der bei der Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen arbeitete. Ginny las den Brief, musste dabei grinsen. Dean war bei seiner Wortwahl nicht sehr ernst geblieben, brachte das Anliegen dennoch auf den Punkt. Sie lachte auf.  
„Ich finde das nicht witzig!", sagte Harry gekränkt. „Wobbel." Seine Stimme war sehr sanft geworden. „Du hättest mit mir drüber reden können."  
„Sir, ich habe mehrmals meinen Unmut darüber geäußert, dass mich die Arbeit bei Ihnen unterfordert."  
Harry rollte mit den Augen, doch er gab sich trotzdem Mühe, Wobbels Beschwerde ernst zu nehmen. „Gut, dann gebe ich dir eine Aufgabe. Ich will", er zeigte mit beiden Händen unpräzise im Wohnzimmer umher, „dass du hier sauber machst."

Wobbels Augen glänzten. Er schnippte mit den Finger und überall im Wohnzimmer glimmte es plötzlich. Mit einem Male war alles staubfrei.

„Und sonst noch etwas, Sir?"  
„Ich fasse es nicht... Wie soll ich dich zu deiner Befriedigung völlig auslasten, wenn bei dir immer alles so schnell geht?" Jetzt musste Harry lachen. „Ruft Severus dich nicht manchmal, damit du etwas für ihn erledigen kannst?"  
„Nein Sir, das hat er noch nie."  
„Und Hermine?" Bevor Wobbel antworten konnte, fiel Harry etwas ein. „Ja, du kannst Hermine suchen! Sag ihr, dass sich jeder in Hogwarts Sorgen macht."  
„Nein!", legte Ginny rechtzeitig ihr Veto ein, bevor Wobbel verschwinden konnte. „Harry, das kannst du nicht machen! Stell dir vor, Hermine ist gerade mit diesem gut aussehenden Mann aus dem Mungos beschäftigt und da taucht Wobbel auf."  
„Was für ein gut aussehender Mann?", fragte Harry skeptisch.  
Ginny schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich meine doch keinen bestimmten, irgendeinen eben."  
„Hermine würde nie mit irgendeinem..."  
„Sir?", unterbrach Wobbel. „Kann ich noch etwas – irgendetwas – für Sie tun?" Wobbel flehte geradezu.  
„Es ist wirklich anstrengend", Harry setzte sich aufs Sofa, „einen Hauself zu beschäftigen, dabei dachte ich immer, das würde das Leben erleichtern."

Vier Stockwerke über Harry unterhielt sich Remus über den Kamin gerade mit Sirius und wurde prompt eingeladen, gleich vorbeizukommen, was Remus nicht abschlagen wollte.

„Mein alter Freund", grüßte Sirius erfreut, als er Remus auf die Schulter klopfte. „Komm her, setz dich! Kann ich dir was Gutes tun? Einen Brandy? Oder doch lieber Feuerwhisky?"  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Tee?"  
„Oh, das ist Annes Gebiet. Würdest du...?"  
„Natürlich", sagte sie freundlich.

Nachdem Sirius den letzten Wasserkocher kaputt gemacht hatte, durfte er vorerst nicht mit den Muggelhaushaltsgeräten hantieren. Magie in der Küche war verboten, das störte nämlich die Mikrowelle, die Sirius neulich zum Explodieren gebracht hatte, als er einen einfachen Aufrufezauber in der Küche anwandte. Er strengte sich an, wenig Magie zu verwenden, auch weil viele von Annes Freunden nicht wussten, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Die drei unterhielten sich über vieles. Zum Beispiel, wie es sich nach der Hochzeit so lebte oder was Sirius als Beschäftigung im Auge hatte, was Remus sehr interessierte.

Sirius stand an einem Schrank und zog eine Schublade auf, als er Remus fragte: „Mr. Bloom kennst du?"  
„Wen?"

Remus beobachtete, wie Sirius etwas aus besagter Schublade entnahm und es ihm hinhielt. Es war ein Prospekt der „Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetztes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen".

„Ach, den Mr. Bloom meinst du. Ja, den kenne ich persönlich."  
Sirius hatte eines der seltenen, zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Er war hier. Ich hab ihn eingeladen und wir haben miteinander gesprochen. Ich denke, ich werde dort aktiv einsteigen und auch finanziell unter die Arme greifen."  
„Warum?", wollte Remus wissen.  
„Weil zufällig einer meiner besten Freunde mit einem haarigen Problem und dessen Auswirkungen zu kämpfen hat. Ich möchte ja wirklich niemanden schräg ansehen." Sirius starrte Remus eindringlich an, der daraufhin zu lachen begann. „Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, wie viele Menschen ich kenne und sehr gern hab, die genauso diskriminiert werden wie du."  
„Ich werde nicht..."  
Sirius unterbrach. „Doch, wirst du. Nicht in Hogwarts und nicht von deinen Freunden, aber von Außenstehenden. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie du händeringend einen Job gesucht hast. Es ist gut, dass du wieder als Lehrer arbeitest und dass die Eltern der Schüler sich nicht daran stören."  
„Den Job hab ich Severus zu verdanken."  
„Blödsinn", murmelte Sirius.  
„Wirklich! Albus hat mir gesagt, er hätte mich nicht in Betracht gezogen, hätte Severus das nicht angesprochen."  
„Willst du ihm dafür noch dankbar sein? Er hat damit nur einen Bruchteil dessen wiedergutgemacht, was er im Laufe seines Lebens..."  
Diesmal unterbrach Remus. „Nein, Sirius. Er muss gar nichts wiedergutmachen. Das zwischen mir und ihm ist erledigt. Wir sind quitt, würde ich meinen."  
„Tatsächlich?" Sirius schien es nicht glauben zu wollen. „Zählt er jetzt zu deinen dicken Kumpels?"  
Remus hörte eindeutig heraus, dass aus Sirius der Neid sprach. „Wir würden nie 'dicke Kumpels' werden. Nicht so, wie wir beide, Sirius", sagte er mit besonnener Stimme und tatsächlich wirkte sie auf Sirius beruhigend, denn er schien erleichtert.

Als Sirius die Toilette aufsuchte, nutze Anne die Gelegenheit, um etwas zu fragen.

„Remus? Sag mal, hat Sirius früher irgendwelche Hobbys gehabt?"  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, weil ihre Frage ihn erstaunte und dann noch einige Male, weil er angestrengt nachdachte. „Er hatte früher nicht viele Hobbys. Er hat Schokofroschkarten gesammelt, aber welches Kind hat das nicht?" Remus musste an seine eigene kleine Sammlung denken, was ihn in Erinnerungen schwelgen ließ.  
Anne wurde deutlicher. „Nein, ich meine später, nach der Schule."  
„Mmmh", summte Remus, während er bei seinen Überlegungen die Augen zusammenkniff. „Er mochte Motorräder, hatte sogar ein eigenes."  
„Wirklich? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht", sagte sie erstaunt. „Wo ist es geblieben? Oder ist es schon zu Schrott gefahren?"  
Remus lachte auf. „Nein, es sollte noch intakt sein. Lass mich überlegen." Er nickte sich selbst zu. „Der Letzte, der es hatte, war Hagrid. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es weggegeben haben soll."  
„Hagrid ist der Riese, oder?"

Auf ihre Nachfrage nickte Remus und er bemerkte, dass sie gerade noch eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, bevor Sirius wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie verbot sich den Mund.

„Also", begann Sirius, „wegen Mr. Bloom: Ich habe mich dazu überreden lassen, ein wenig Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zu leisten. Er meinte, ich wäre eines ihrer bekanntesten Mitglieder, dabei ist selbst Albus eines, aber er hält sich im Hintergrund."  
„Albus kann sich nicht für alles gleichzeitig einsetzen", warf Remus ein. „Er macht viel für Kinder. Ich habe von Harry gehört, dass er das Geld, das man ihm mit dem Merlin überreicht hat, an ein Heim gespendet hat."  
„Und was hat Harry mit seinem Geld gemacht?", fragte Sirius, obwohl sich Remus sicher war, dass er das von seinem Patensohn erzählt bekommen haben musste.  
„Harry wollte es mir 'spenden'", entgegnete Remus mit gekräuselter Nase. „Ich hab es natürlich nicht angenommen."  
„Idiot", murmelte Sirius, bevor er laut sagte, „du hättest dir damit was aufbauen können, für dich und Tonks meine ich. Ihr wollt doch auch mal ein eigenes Haus haben." Er grinste. „Vielleicht auch ein paar Kinderchen?"  
Von dem Kommentar ein wenig gekränkt machte Remus auf die momentane Lage aufmerksam. „Du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht. Wir dürfen nicht..."  
„Ja, noch nicht. Die Betonung liegt auf 'noch', Remus. Ich würde schon einmal damit anfangen, für ein Haus zu sparen. Anne und ich hatten neulich im Ministerium mit Kingsley gesprochen, als wir da was zu erledigen hatten. Er ist mit der Gesetzesänderung so gut wie fertig. Für die Elfen musste er sich etwas Besonderes überlegen, aber wie es aussieht, steht Tonks und dir bald nichts mehr im Weg!"

Remus' Augen glänzten wie die eines Kindes, das gerade beim Weihnachtsmann auf dem Schoß saß. Von Tonks wusste er, dass Kingsley und eine Gruppe, die er ins Leben gerufen hatte, die Gesetze ändern würde, aber dass es schon bald in Kraft treten könnte, hatte er nicht vermutet.

Severus hingegen hätte nicht vermutet, dass es ihn unruhig machen würde, nichts über Hermines Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Normalerweise hatte sie immer Zettelchen geschrieben. Auch als er eines Tages verschlafen hatte, lag ein Zettel auf dem Tisch, auf dem sie geschrieben hatte, dass sie bei ihm gewesen war. Anfangs überlegte er, ob es ihm zustehen würde, sich im Mungos zu erkundigen, ob sie schon gegangen war. Als er sich endlich einen Ruck gab und das Mungos anflohte – in Gedanken schon zig Rechtfertigungen ausgetüftelt hatte, falls Hermine ihn für das Hinterherschnüffeln zur Rede stellen würde –, da hatte er nur eine Dame von der Information erreichen können. Die sagte ihm, dass der Personalchef heute bereits um 18 Uhr gegangen wäre.

Eine Sorge kam in ihm auf, wie er sie schon einmal vor zwanzig Jahren gespürt hatte. Severus entschloss sich, ein weiteres Mal bei Harry nachzufragen, falls der vergessen hätte, sich zu melden.

Im Erdgeschoss öffnete ihm Harrys Verlobte.

„Professor Snape? Es ist schon nach elf", wies sie ihn höflich auf die späte Stunde hin.  
Er kniff missgestimmt die Augen zusammen. „Und ich habe Sie offensichtlich noch nicht gestört, wie es aussieht." Ginny war noch vollständig bekleidet und schien putzmunter.  
„Ich hole Harry", sagte sie genervt, als sie die Tür weit öffnete, damit er eintreten konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer betrachtete Severus für einen Moment den Phönix, der sein zerfleddertes Gefieder putzte, welches nicht mehr scharlachrot ins Auge stach, sondern angegraut und daher schmutzig wirkte. Unter der Stange des Vogels befand sich eine feuerfeste Schale, die Harry vorsichtshalber dort angebracht hatte. Fawkes sah schlimm aus: alt und kränklich.

„Severus?" Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Blick vom Vogel ab, um Harry anzusehen.  
„Irgendetwas gehört?", fragte der Tränkemeister.  
„Von was? Ach, Sie meinen Hermine. Nein, niemand hat etwas gehört. Ginny meint, wir sollten uns keine Sorgen machen."  
„Keine Sorgen machen? Sie haben sicher gelesen, dass neulich ein Zauberer verschwunden ist und zwar aus Hogsmeade. Er war in den Drei Besen einquartiert und..."  
„Schon gut, schon gut", beruhigte Harry. „Aber was soll ich jetzt machen?"  
„Man kann's auch übertreiben", warf Ginny ein, womit sie den bösen Blick ihres Zaubertränkelehrers auf sich zog. „Ich mein' es so! Lasst sie doch einfach mal in Ruhe. Sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."  
Harry nickte und stimmte Ginny zu, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. „Ich würde bis morgen früh warten, danach können wir immer noch handeln."  
„Bitte!" Es war eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung in Severus' Stimme zu vernehmen. „Dann ist wohl das Einzige, was ich jetzt machen kann, Sibyll einen Besuch abzustatten." Er ging bereits zur Tür. „Ich werde sie bitten, die Karten zu legen. Vielleicht erfahre ich ja dann, ob die Vermisste noch unter den Lebenden weilt oder längst von einem aufgebrachten Muggelmob zu Tode gefoltert wurde."

Die Tür, die Severus von außen zuknallte, schreckte Fawkes und Hedwig auf und sorgte auch dafür, dass Nicholas, der eben eingeschlafen war, zu wimmern begann.

„Kanaille", schimpfte Ginny leise, bevor sie durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand Harry allein – dachte er zumindest, denn Wobbel hatte alles beobachtet und blickte ihn nun mitleidig an.

„Wie man's macht, macht man's falsch", murmelte Harry.  
„Sir? Ich dürfte sowieso nicht in die Muggelwelt, wenn Sie es mir befehlen würden. Sie wissen schon, wegen des Gesetzes zum Schutz der Muggel." Der Elf hob eine Augenbraue und schaute sich um, bevor er flüsterte: „Wenn Sie mir jedoch gestatten würden, Sie an einen Ort mitzunehmen, weil ich eine Überraschung für Sie habe..."  
Harry grinste. „Ein Schlupfloch gefunden, wie?" Ein breites Lächeln kroch über Wobbels Lippen.

Durch die Tür zum Schlafzimmer sagte Harry Bescheid, dass er kurz weggehen würde. Ginny fragte gar nicht erst nach, verzog aber das Gesicht und machte Harry damit klar, dass ihr sein übertrieben besorgtes Verhalten nicht gefiel.

„So, Sir", Wobbel hielt ihm die kleine Hand entgegen, „bereit für die 'Überraschung'?"  
Harry ergriff die Hand seines Elfs. „Ja, aber es wäre schön, wenn wir niemanden erschrecken würden."

Für den Hauself war es eine Leichtigkeit, von Hogwarts aus zu apparieren, dennoch spürte Harry einen ungewohnten Ruck, als sie den Schutzwall durchbrachen. Vielleicht, so vermutete Harry, dachte der Schutzzauber rund um Hogwarts mit, so wie der Blutzauber es damals getan hatte, als er Ginny im Krankenzimmer besuchte. Ron hatte es ihm zumindest so erklärt. Wobbel und er waren keine Gefahr für die Schule, durften deswegen per Apparation passieren.

Einen Wimpernschlag später fand sich Harry in einer Straße wieder, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Es war menschenleer. Die meisten Fenster der umliegenden Häuser waren dunkel oder man konnte das bläuliche Flackern von einem Fernseher erkennen. In dem Haus, vor dem er mit Wobbel gelandet ist, brannte noch Licht. Das Haus kannte er gut, er hatte es schon einige Male besucht. Es war das Haus von Hermines Eltern.

„Hier ist sie also!", sagte er erleichtert. „Ich frage mich nur, warum?"  
„Vielleicht klingeln Sie mal, Mr. Potter?"  
„Was ist mit dir?"  
„Ich kann hier warten. Keine Sorge, ich mache mich einfach unsichtbar."  
Harry nickte. „Gut, mach das."

Das Tor war nicht verschlossen. Als er den Vorgarten betrat, fiel ihm ein beleuchteter Gartenzwerg aus Plastik auf, der einen Spaten in der Hand hielt und sich mit einem Tuch die Stirn abwischte. Als Ron zu Mr. Granger einmal gesagt hatte, er würde den Gartenzwerg kitschig finden, hatte Hermines Vater geantwortet, solange der Zwerg regelmäßig die Miete zahlen würde, dürfte er auch im Garten bleiben. Harry musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln. Sie hatten zusammen mit Luna, Neville, Susan und den Zwillingen die Grangers ab und an besucht, um Pläne für die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu schmieden.

Er war nicht einmal dazu gekommen, sich Worte zurechtzulegen, da hatte sein Finger schon die Klingel neben der Tür betätigt.

„Guten Abend, Jane", grüßte er die Frau mit dem warmherzigen Lächeln.  
Sie stutze. „Harry?" Einen Moment später, als sie registriert hatte, dass er tatsächlich bei ihr vor der Tür stand, da öffnete sie die Tür viel weiter. „Harry, kommt doch bitte rein. Suchst du Hermine?" Doch bevor er antworten konnte, klärte sie ihn bereits auf: „Sie ist hier, hat uns spontan besucht."

Harry folgte Jane ins Wohnzimmer wurde dort gleich von zwei Augenpaaren verwundert angestarrt. Hermine legte die Papiere, die sie in den Händen hielt, beiseite.

„Wieso bist du hier?"  
Im Moment kam sich Harry etwas albern vor. Antworten wie 'Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.' würden seltsam klingen, zumindest jetzt, wo er sie hier mit ihren Eltern am Tisch sitzen sah. „Wir haben dich gesucht. Du warst nirgends zu finden."  
„Und da habt ihr euch Sorgen gemacht", gab Hermine das Verhalten ihrer Freunde ganz richtig wieder. „Da bin ich mal einen Abend weg und schon werden Vermisstenanzeigen aufgegeben."  
Harry wollte sich rechtfertigen. „Jemand ist aus Hogsmeade entführt worden."  
„Was?"  
„Das stand im Tagespropheten. Ist vor wenigen Tagen passiert", erklärte Harry, denn er wusste, dass sie den Tagespropheten selten las und wenn doch einmal, dann nur mit Überwindung.  
„Harry", unterbrach Josh den peinlich stillen Moment, „setz dich doch. Möchtest du auch etwas trinken? Tee, Saft, Selter?"  
„Saft, Orangensaft."

Jane begleitete Harry zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich direkt neben ihn. Die beiden plauderten ein wenig, bis Josh mit dem Getränk zurückkommen würde. Sie erkundigte sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden und wie ihm die Arbeit in Hogwarts gefällt.

„Es macht Spaß, als Lehrer zu arbeiten." Er log nicht, denn das konnte man an seinen Augen erkennen, die in diesem Moment Ähnlichkeit mit denen des Direktors hatten. „Ginny und ich schmieden bereits andere Pläne. Sie möchte es unbedingt Ron gleichmachen und Quidditch spielen", erzählte Harry, „während ich weiter mit Kindern arbeiten möchte, aber lieber mit kleineren."  
„Wieso denn das?", fragte Hermine, die das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.  
Er schürzte die Lippen. „Bei den älteren Schülern merke ich, dass ihnen allein der Name 'Harry Potter' schon einen so großen Respekt einflößt, den ich mir nicht einmal selbst verdient habe. Die wissen alle ganz genau, wer ich bin. Bei den jüngeren ist das anders. Die kennen die Namen sämtlicher Dinosaurier auswendig, aber 'Harry Potter'", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „den kennen sie nicht."

Harry blickte neben sich und bemerkte, dass Jane aufgrund seiner Worte ganz verzückt lächelte, was ihre Tochter ihr nachahmte. Die beiden hatten rein äußerlich eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit, nur hatte Jane kein buschiges Haar. Von wem Hermine das geerbt haben könnte, war ihm ein Rätsel, denn die Haare ihres Vaters waren dünn und glatt.

„Hier Harry, dein Orangensaft." Josh reichte ihm das Glas, von dem Harry gleich zwei Schlucke nahm.

Natürlich kam das Gespräch auf Hermines Vorstellungsgespräch. Sie erzählte Harry, wie man sie beim Mungos hatte abblitzen lassen, was Harry gar nicht verstehen konnte. Josh lenkte das Gespräch auf die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu.

„...und am Ende hat Mrs. Cara Hermine ein zweiwöchiges Vorkaufsrecht gegeben."  
Von Josh blickte Harry hinüber zu Hermine. „Und? Machst du's? Ich würd' es machen! Das war doch immer dein Traum."

Nicht wie zuvor wollte sich Hermine damit herausreden, dass sie diesen Traum nur laut gedacht hatte, weil er eine willkommene Flucht aus dem Kriegsalltag gewesen war. 'Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann werde ich...' waren die ersten Worte gewesen, mit denen Luna damals am Lagerfeuer nach dem Sieg über drei Todesser den Anfang gemacht hatte. Diese Worte gingen einmal rundherum und jeder beendete den Satz mit seiner persönlichen Vorstellung einer perfekten Zukunft. Ron hatte das, was er damals gesagt hatte, bereits in die Tat umgesetzt, denn er war jetzt ein bekannter Quidditchspieler. Auch Luna konnte ihr Ziel, Fuß in den Printmedien zu fassen, in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen, was Hermine vor Augen hielt, wie offen jeder in dieser Nacht über seine tiefsten Wünsche gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht war das so, dachte Hermine, weil jeder einzelne von ihnen jeden Tag mit dem Tod rechnen musste. In so einer Lage lügt man seine Freunde nicht an. Es interessierte sie sehr, wie Severus diesen Satz beendet hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er der Ansicht gewesen, dass er nach dem Krieg nicht mehr am Leben sein würde. Weil sie an Severus denken musste, schweiften ihre Gedanken zum Spiegel Nerhegeb. Sie hatte nicht lange hineingesehen, aber dennoch wusste sie, dass sie sich selbst in der Apotheke hatte stehen sehen. Es war ihr Traum, die Sehnsucht ihres Herzens.

„Ja, ich werde es tun!", sagte sie entschlussfreudig.  
Ihre Antwort erfreute besonders ihren Vater. „Gut, Schatz! Ich werde alles Finanzielle regeln. Du musst mir nur helfen, die Pfund in Galleonen umzutauschen."  
„Keine Sorge, Dad. Das wird schon alles klappen."

Damit Wobbel nicht so lange warten musste, verabschiedete sich Harry, doch Hermine schloss sich ihm an. Zusammen ließen sie sich von dem Elf direkt nach Hogwarts apparieren, bevor jeder auf sein Zimmer ging.

Während um sechs Uhr in der Frühe noch alle in Hogwarts schliefen, manche gerade erst erwachten, saß Lucius bereits angekleidet an dem Tisch in seinem Krankenzimmer im Mungos. Er erwartete nicht nur das Frühstück, sondern auch seinen Beistand, der ihm heute einige Punkte erläutern wollte. Das Verhör unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum hatte Sid bisher wunderbar abwenden können. Nachdem ein kurzes Klopfen einen Besuch ankündigte, betrat nicht nur Marie mit einem Tablett in der Hand das Zimmer, sondern sie hatte auch Sid im Schlepptau.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy", grüßten Marie und sein Beistand nacheinander und höflich, wie Lucius war, gab er den Gruß zurück. Die zweite Tasse auf dem Tablett war nicht zu übersehen, doch er dachte sich seinen Teil. Marie war zuvorkommend und das nicht nur Patienten gegenüber. Sid hatte sich ihm gegenübergesetzt und sah Marie mit leuchtenden Augen dabei zu, wie sie beide Tassen mit Kaffee füllte und danach das Zimmer verließ.

„Was haben Sie zu erzählen, Mr. Duvall?"  
„Zunächst einmal ist der Glasschaden von dem Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung berechnet worden. Er wurde auf etwas über 45.000 Galleonen festgelegt, die man Ihnen in Rechnung stellen wird."  
„Ein Kinderspiel", winkte Lucius ab, „was noch?"  
„Man wird versuchen, in Bezug auf die Familie Roberts eine Befragung mit Wahrheitsserum durchzuführen, doch ich denke, ich kann das unterbinden."  
„Familie Roberts?", fragte Lucius nach.  
„Der Herr vom Campingplatz, Mr. Malfoy. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt, dass Sie während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ihn und seine Familie..."  
„Oh ja, natürlich. Der Name war mir nur nicht eingefallen. Warum will man gerade deswegen eine Befragung durchführen?"  
„Ich vermute", Sid legte den Kopf schräg, „dass das der einzige Anklagepunkt ist, für den man Ihnen noch ein paar Jahre auferlegen könnte. Es war nicht nur ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel, sondern auch eine Störung der Öffentlichen Ordnung, die eine Menge Sachschaden nach sich zog. Aber keine Sorge, alles in allem wird das Gamot keinesfalls über die maximal sieben Jahre hinauskommen."  
„Ich will nicht die vollen sieben Jahre nach Askaban. Sie sind mein Beistand! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass nicht länger als ein Jahr bekomme, Mr. Duvall, sonst..."  
„Sonst was? Drohen Sie mir etwa?" Sid hörte sich nicht so an, als hätten seine Worte ihn eingeschüchtert, geschweige denn, dass er sie ernst genommen hätte.  
„Nein", versicherte Lucius. „Wenn das Urteil für mich äußerst positiv ausfallen sollte, dann dürften Sie sogar mit einer Belohnung rechnen."

Sid beäugte sein Gegenüber kritisch und das zweite Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Lucius durch so eine Begutachtung verunsichert. Noch immer hatte sein Beistand sich nicht dazu geäußert, nahm stattdessen gelassen einen Schluck Kaffee. Erst danach sagte er was zu Lucius' Angebot.

„Ich bekomme mein Gehalt vom Ministerium, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Geld brauche ich nicht. Meine Familie oder das, was nach dem Krieg von ihr noch übrig ist, musste noch nie am Hungertuch nagen. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden wir uns mit Sicherheit nie wieder über den Weg laufen."  
„Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben, Mr. Duvall."  
Sid grinste. „Ja, die Redensart kenne ich sogar." Aus seiner schwarzen Tasche, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Aktenkoffer hatte, entnahm Sid einige Unterlagen, die er kurz betrachtete. „Ich werde versuchen, den ersten Anklagepunkt noch etwas hinzuzögern: 'Mitglied einer gesetzeswidrigen Organisation'. Wenigstens haben wir schon durchsetzen können, dass das Minderjährigenstrafgesetz angewandt werden soll. Ich möchte unbedingt Zeugen einladen."  
„Wieso?"  
„Um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ich habe übrigens mit einer Dame von der Muggelpost geredet. Es war kein Interview, nur die Frage, ob sie Interesse an meinem Vorschlag hat. Heute habe ich einen weiteren Termin mit ihr. Ich will, dass sie startklar ist, sollte ein Verhör unter Veritaserum stattfinden. Ich möchte dann sofort Einzelheiten an die Presse geben."  
„Sie haben also eine Journalistin gefunden. Sehr schön", lobte Lucius.  
„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe mich für die Dame entschieden, die Ihnen die 'Blumenfrage' gestellt hat. Sie scheint ein wenig", Sid wedelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Stirn herum, „verträumt. Ich nehme an, sie wird so sehr von der Möglichkeit verzückt sein, Artikel über Sie schreiben zu dürfen, dass sie nicht nachhaken wird."  
„Mr. Duvall, haben Sie sich auch erkundigt, was diese Dame im Vorfeld bereits geschrieben hat? Das wäre für mich sehr interessant. Wenn es nicht zu viel Arbeit machen würde?"  
„Ich habe Referenzartikel angefordert, die sie mir heute geben soll."

Entspannt lehnte sich Sid zurück, um anzudeuten, dass er nun ein anderes Thema beginnen möchte.

„Mr. Malfoy", er klang sehr ernst, „seien Sie ehrlich: Haben Sie sich mit der Gamotvorsitzenden angelegt?"  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb Lucius' Herz stehen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte skeptisch: „Warum fragen Sie das?"  
„Ich habe ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt. Sie möchte nicht länger mit mir reden als notwendig, was ich unter diesen Umständen nachvollziehen kann, aber eine ihrer Aussagen machte mich stutzig."  
„Die da wäre?"  
„Sie sagte, wenn wir das Spielchen zu weit treiben, dann könnte sie Ihnen mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen." Sids Blick war so gewichtig, dass der allein sein Gegenüber im Stuhl fixieren konnte. „Was haben Sie getan, Mr. Malfoy?"

Das Herzklopfen versuchte Lucius zu ignorieren, doch es war war schier unmöglich. Mit seinem Beistand lief alles wunderbar, dachte er. Er hätte nicht einmal die Vorsitzende erpressen müssen.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Sein Beistand forderte eine Antwort, die Lucius nur ungern geben wollte. Ja, er hatte Rosalind Baltimore erpresst und ja, auch der Hälfte der anderen Gamotmitglieder hatte er die Daumenschrauben angelegt. Keiner von denen würde ihm ein hohes Strafmaß zukommen lassen, weil sie dann um ihren eigenen Ruf fürchten müssten. Jeder hatte Dreck am Stecken.

„Mr. Malfoy!"  
„Ja, schon gut! Ich habe möglicherweise etwas gegen Mrs. Baltimore in der Hand und habe auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, das eventuell gegen sie zu verwenden."  
Sids Augen öffneten sich weit, ebenso sein Mund. „Sie haben sie doch nicht etwa erpresst?"  
„Das kann man so nicht unbedingt sagen..." Diesmal glaubte Lucius seinen eigenen Worten nicht.  
„Wie kann man es denn sonst ausdrücken?" Sid beugte sich nach vorn. Sein Tonfall war äußerst aggressiv. „Sie werden mir auf der Stelle sagen, was da zwischen Ihnen uns Mrs. Baltimore läuft! Sie, Mr. Malfoy, werden mir Ihre Geheimnisse offenlegen, haben Sie verstanden? Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, Ihren Fall abzugeben, weil Sie nicht kooperativ sind."  
„Das können Sie nicht tun!"  
„Das werde ich tun! Glauben Sie, ich werde mich in die Gefahr begeben, als eine Ihrer Marionetten zu scheitern? Ich werde nicht aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn plötzlich Ihre zwielichtigen Alleingänge an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Mich werden Sie nicht in den Abgrund stoßen, Mr. Malfoy, denn ich werde früh genug abspringen und dann Ihnen nachwinken, wenn Sie fallen!"

Lucius war sprachlos. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er, wie sehr sich Sid für ihn eingesetzt hatte und er bekam doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er seinem Beistand diese Kleinigkeit mit Rosalind noch nicht anvertraut hatte.

„Ich höre, Mr. Malfoy? Oder haben Sie sich entschlossen, Ihren Weg zu gehen? In diesem Fall wünsche ich eine gute Reise, denn die wird ohne Umschweife direkt nach Askaban führen."  
„Mr. Duvall", versuchte Lucius zu beruhigen, „ich wusste nicht, dass man mir einen Beistand gewähren würde. Mrs. Baltimore habe ich 'gebeten', bestimmte Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums im Gamot unterzubringen, denn alle haben..."  
„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Sid. „Bitte nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie das gesamte Gamot in der Hand haben und jeden einzelnen von ihnen erpressen."  
„Nein, nicht jeden, nur in etwa die Hälfte."  
„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"  
„Ich hielt es für notwendig. Die Chance, eine gerechte Verhandlung zu erwarten, waren für mich sehr gering."  
Sid schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Haben Sie denn gar nicht bemerkt, dass man auch auf dem legalen Weg dem Gamot Einhalt gebieten kann?"  
„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Duvall, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Sie mir noch nicht bekannt."

Sich die Stirn reibend atmete Sid tief durch, bevor er sich Pergament, Feder und Tintenfässchen aus seiner Tasche holte. Der Bürohengst hielt rechts oben säuberlich das Datum fest, auch den Ort des Gesprächs und er kennzeichnete das Schriftstück als ein persönliches Protokoll. Danach schenkte er Lucius einen Blick, der durchaus dazu fähig wäre, Menschenleben zu nehmen.

„Erzählen Sie mir alles, Mr. Malfoy und hüten Sie sich davor, etwas auszulassen. Geben Sie mir erst die Namen derjenigen, die Sie in der Hand haben. Danach den Grund, warum Sie denen das Messer an die Kehle setzen konnten."  
„Sie möchten wirklich alle..."  
„Ich habe mich wohl verständlich ausgedrückt. Die Namen, bitte!"

Lucius begann zu erzählen.

Nach seiner fünfstündigen Beichte hatte Sid an die sechzig Blatt Pergament verschrieben, die er alle fein säuberlich nummeriert hatte.

„Wie konnten Sie nur...?"  
„Ich habe versucht, alles zu tun, um meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen", rechtfertigte sich Lucius.  
„Und dass Sie damit die Schlinge nur noch fester zuziehen, haben Sie nicht einmal bemerkt? Mrs. Baltimore war recht deutlich gewesen."  
Unsicher rutschte Lucius auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Was gedenken Sie zu tun?"  
„Die Situation ist vertrackt. Es wäre am besten, alle Gamotmitglieder zu ersetzen, auch die Vorsitzende."  
„Aber mit welcher Begründung?", fragte Lucius neugierig.  
„Befangenheit! Es gibt keinen anderen Grund. Ich werde Mrs. Baltimore klarmachen müssen, dass unter diesen Umständen kein fairer Prozess stattfinden kann, wenn einige Gamotmitglieder befürchten müssen, von Ihnen diffamiert zu werden, sollten sie einen zu hohen Urteilsspruch abgeben."  
„Aber gerade das habe ich doch bewirken wollen, Mr. Duvall!"  
„Sie wollen es wohl einfach nicht verstehen, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Sie freikommen, wird jeder von denen etwas gegen Sie in der Hand haben. Wollen Sie das? Ich denke nicht! Mrs. Baltimore werde ich erklären, dass von Ihrer Seite aus nicht die Absicht besteht, mit unlauteren Methoden einen Freispruch oder eine gemäßigte Haftstrafe zu erwirken. Es soll mit rechten Dingen zugehen."  
„Mrs. Baltimore wird Sie aus Ihrem Büro werfen!"  
„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein."

Die vielen Pergamente verstaute Sid in seiner Tasche, bevor er sich verabschiedete und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Krankenzimmer verließ. Lucius wurde mit einem Gefühl des Unbehagens zurückgelassen.

Im Ministerium angelangt steuerte Sid sofort das Büro der Gamotvorsitzenden an und klopfte. Nach einem lauten „Herein" trat er ins Zimmer.

„Mr. Duvall, was für eine 'Ehre'."  
„Guten Tag, Mrs. Baltimore. Hätten Sie womöglich einen Moment Zeit für mich?"  
„Nein, tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Glauben Sie etwa, weil Sie den Fall Malfoy behandeln, dass Sie jederzeit ohne Termin einfach bei mir aufschlagen können?"  
„Ja, das dachte ich eigentlich. Dass mir Zeit mit Ihnen gewährleistet wird, steht immerhin in Artikel 163 des..."  
„Hören Sie auf damit!" Rosalind war von Sid wenig begeistert, aber noch weniger von seiner Liebe zu Gesetzesbüchern, die er auswendig zu kennen schien. „Was wollen Sie?"  
„Da Sie so direkt fragen, werde ich direkt antworten. Ich habe hier eine Liste mit Namen von Gamotmitgliedern, die ich wegen Befangenheit gegen meinen Mandanten durch neutrale Mitglieder ersetzen möchte."

Rosalind traute ihren Ohren kaum. Das von Sid hingehaltene Stück Pergament riss sie ihm aggressiv aus der Hand, bevor sie die Namen überflog. Sie hatte in diesem Moment ein Déjà-vu, denn alle Namen standen bereits auf der Liste, die sie damals von Lucius erhalten hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht", gab sie offen zu.  
„Diese Menschen haben im privaten Bereich einige, ähm, sagen wir 'Differenzen' mit Mr. Malfoy beziehungsweise er mit ihnen."  
Sie überflog abermals die Liste und stutzte bei einem bestimmten Namen, bevor sie Sid durch verengte Augenlider anstarrte. „Wieso steht mein Name auf der Liste?"  
„Das sollten Sie selbst wissen, Mrs. Baltimore."  
„Sie wollen tatsächlich, dass ich die Verhandlung einfach an jemand anderen abgebe?"  
„Das ist meine Bitte, ganz recht." Die Ruhe, die Sid ausstrahlte, machte Rosalind nur noch wütender.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mich von meinem Posten stürzen."  
„Niemand will Sie von Ihrem Posten drängen, Mrs. Baltimore. Es geht nur um diesen einen Fall: um Mr. Malfoys Verhandlung. Er ist der Erste, der vor dem Gamot verhandelt wird. Die von anderen Inhaftierten werden folgen und Mr. Malfoys Verhandlung wird bald vergessen sein. Niemand würde sich mehr daran erinnern, dass Sie, ich schlage vor, aus persönlichen Gründen von diesem einen Fall zurückgetreten sind."

Rosalind bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie Lucius mit der Verhandlung und der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche endlich dazu bringen könnte, den Vorfall, mit dem sie erpressbar war, zu vergessen. Andererseits handelte es sich um einen Malfoy. Er hätte sie bis zum Rest ihres Lebens in der Hand. Als ihr dieser Gedanke neulich durch den Kopf gegangen war, nämlich dass sie immer wieder damit rechnen müsste, ihr kleines Geheimnis könnte eines Tages gelüftet werden, da hatte sie sich Szenarien durchgespielt, wie ihr Mann reagieren würde. Vor allem aber, wie ihr Mann reagieren würde, sollte sie es sein, die ihm die Wahrheit sagt. Was auch passieren würde: in diesem Fall könnte Lucius sie nicht mehr gefügig machen. Sie könnte ihn niederkämpfen. Das war es, was sie Sid neulich durch die Blume zu verstehen gegeben hatte.

„Ich werde nicht zurücktreten! Was würde das für ein Bild abgeben, wenn die Hälfte der Gamotmitglieder samt der Vorsitzenden ersetzt werden? Man würde uns Mauschelei unterstellen."  
„Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass dies nicht geschehen wird", versicherte Sid von sich überzeugt.  
„Oh, Sie halten wohl sehr viel von sich, nicht wahr?"  
„Mrs. Baltimore", er nutzte seine beruhigende Stimme, „ich möchte nur, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Die Dinge, wie sie momentan sind, gefallen mir nicht. Sie passen nicht in das Bild, das ich von einer gerechten Verhandlung habe."  
„Sie wissen aber schon, dass es Mr. Malfoy war, der dieses Bild zerstört hat?"  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Sein Brief an Sie war eine reine Verzweiflungstat, die ich rückgängig machen möchte, weil sie mir im Wege steht."

Spätestens jetzt musste Rosalind davon ausgehen, dass Sid ihr Geheimnis kannte, doch dem war nicht so. Lucius hatte sich in Bezug auf Rosalind sehr oberflächlich ausgedrückt. Es wären familiäre Angelegenheiten, die ihr sehr unangenehm wären, hatte Lucius gesagt. Allein die Vermutung, dass nun auch Sid von ihrem unehelichen Kind wissen könnte, schaltete ihre innere Einstellung von defensiv auf offensiv.

„Mr. Malfoy wird dafür büßen, Mr. Duvall, richten Sie ihm das ruhig aus. Mich hält nichts mehr! Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro!"  
„Lassen Sie uns darüber reden, Mrs. Baltimore. Ich versichere Ihnen..."  
„Ihre Versicherungen sind mir nichts wert! Raus!"

So hatte Lucius Recht damit behalten, dass sie ihn aus dem Büro werfen würde. Zudem hatte Sid auch das Gefühl, alles schlimmer gemacht zu haben. Mit was auch immer sein Mandant die Gamotvorsitzende erpressen wollte – sie war nicht mehr gewillt, das Opfer zu spielen. Dabei hatte Sid versucht, sie aus allem herauszuhalten. Lucius war ihm egal. Nicht egal war ihm, dass er den Fall eventuell verlieren könnte. Sid wollte gewinnen. Mrs. Baltimore schien nun schwere Geschütze aufzufahren und es war seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Kanonenkugeln zu Rohrkrepierern werden würden. Vielleicht, so dachte er, wäre es an der Zeit, sich eine Scheibe von Mr. Malfoy abzuschneiden, weswegen er das Büro des Ministers aufsuchte.

Dort angekommen sah er, wie Mr. Weasley und Mr. Shacklebolt vor der Tür zum Büro miteinander sprachen. Die Vorzimmerdame des Ministers fragte nach Sids Namen und wollte ihm einen Termin geben. Sich nicht abwimmeln lassend sagte er so laut, dass auch der Minister es hören musste, dass es dringend wäre. Den Fall Malfoy nannte er noch zusätzlich, damit er die Neugier der beiden Männer wecken würde. Er hatte Erfolg mit seiner Taktik. Mr. Weasley kam auf ihn zu.

„Sie sind Mr. Duvall, nicht wahr?" Der Minister lächelte freundlich, was für Sid sehr ungewohnt war, denn mittlerweile waren selbst die wenigen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, mit denen er einigermaßen gut ausgekommen war, ihm gegenüber sehr abweisend. Der Minister schien ein völlig anderer Schlag Mensch zu sein. Jemand, der nicht vorverurteilte.  
„Ja, Sir. Es freut mich, Sie mal persönlich zu sprechen. Wenn Sie einen Augenblick für mich Zeit hätten? Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr wenig davon zur Verfügung haben."

Der Minister überlegte einen Augenblick, nickte jedoch.

„Ein paar Minuten werde ich entbehren können." Er wandte sich an Kingsley. „Wir sprechen nachher."  
„Mr. Shacklebolt darf unserem Gespräch ruhig beiwohnen. Es geht schließlich um den Fall, den er bearbeitet."

Das Büro des Ministers war einschüchternd groß, aber die kleine Sitzecke war gemütlich. Hier hatte Arthur dem Gast einen Platz angeboten, auch etwas zu trinken. Eine Freundlichkeit, die Sid von anderen Mitarbeiter nicht mehr erfahren durfte.

„Mr. Duvall, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der Minister blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Das Interesse war nicht vorgespielt.  
„Das Thema ist mir ein wenig unangenehm, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Es geht darum, dass gewisse Mitglieder des Gamots aus persönlichen Gründen nicht dazu geeignet sind, über Mr. Malfoy zu richten."  
Der Minister runzelte die Stirn. „Was genau meinen Sie damit?"  
„Damit meine ich, dass viele der Gamotmitglieder private Bekannte von Mr. Malfoy sind und es in der Vergangenheit einige Situationen gab, die darauf schließen lassen, dass ihr Urteil nicht unparteiisch ausfallen wird."  
Sid hörte Kingsley schnaufen, der gleich darauf das Wort ergriff. „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, Mr. Duvall."  
„Oh doch, das ist mein voller Ernst! Deswegen verlange ich, dass diese Gamotmitglieder durch neutrale Personen ersetzt werden, einschließlich der Vorsitzenden."

Beide blickten ihn ungläubig an. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie nach Worten suchten, doch es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, bevor sie die Lage begriffen hatten.

„Lassen Sie mich erklären, Minister Weasley, Mr. Shacklebolt", er blickte beiden einmal in die Augen. „Mr. Malfoy hat etwas getan, das ich weder gutheiße noch unterstützen werde. Gerade heute habe ich davon erfahren. Es handelt sich um Erpressung."  
„Er hat jemanden erpresst?", fragte Arthur ungläubig.  
Kingsley war da schon gelassener. „Sie wissen aber, Mr. Duvall, dass Ihr momentanes Gespräch nicht im Sinne Ihres Mandanten abläuft?"  
„Im Gegenteil, Mr. Shacklebolt. Dass er mir diese Informationen anvertraut hat, dürfte eher für ihn sprechen. Mr. Malfoy musste damit rechnen, dass seiner Verhandlung etliche Personen beiwohnen würden, die aus einem persönlichen Groll heraus den Fall nicht objektiv bewerten werden. Nicht gerade wenig Menschen möchten ihn hinter Gittern sehen. Nur deswegen hat er zu diesem Mittel gegriffen."

Damit, dachte Kingsley, würde man Malfoy endgültig hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen können. Es war ihm nur nicht ganz klar, warum Duvall diese Dinge erzählte. Er konnte den Beistand zwar nicht leiden, aber für dumm hielt er ihn nicht.

„Ich habe hier eine Liste", Sid legte das Pergament mit den Namen auf den Tisch, „mit den Gamotmitgliedern, die Mr. Malfoy in der Hand hat. Er hat aber lediglich Mrs. Baltimore nahe gelegt, zu seinen Gunsten zu urteilen. Die anderen würden sich nicht trauen, ihm einen Grund zu geben, sie anzuschwärzen."  
Verdattert starrte Arthur auf die Liste mit Namen. „Sie geben uns Beweise dafür, dass Mr. Malfoy einige Gamotmitglieder erpresst?"  
„Sie halten sie in der Hand, Minister Weasley. Wissen Sie, als Beistand laufen mir nicht nur viele Informationen zu, an die man unter anderen Umständen gar nicht kommen würden, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass mir aus den eigenen Reihen kein Gegenwind entgegenschlägt. Das erleichtert mir die Arbeit nicht gerade. In Anbetracht des Angeklagten kann ich das jedoch nachvollziehen. Trotzdem möchte ich meinen Job gut machen, weil das gesamte Beistandssystem, das das Ministerium abgesegnet hat, ansonsten keinerlei Wert hätte."  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", fragte Arthur.  
„Ich bin sehr kurzfristig zu Mr. Malfoys Beistand erklärt worden. Niemand hatte vorhergesehen, dass dieses Gesetz verabschiedet wird, so auch nicht mein Mandant. Um sich zu schützen hat er eigene Maßnahmen ergriffen, die jetzt in Verbindung mit mir als Beistand unnötig sind und mir meine Arbeit erschweren. Ich muss das in Ordnung bringen, weil ich ansonsten Mr. Malfoy erpressbar machen würde. Ich muss das Netz aus Intrigen zerstören, was mir nur gelingen würde, wenn all diejenigen, deren Namen sie auf der Liste finden, ersetzt werden."

Arthur und Kingsley warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, der von Sid nicht unbeachtet blieb. Nach einer Weile entschied sich Arthur dafür, Mr. Duvall seinen eigenen Fehler vor Augen zu halten.

„Ich werde kein einziges Gamotmitglied ersetzen und Mrs. Baltimore wird die Vorsitzende der Verhandlung bleiben. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, Mr. Duvall, dass ein neuer Punkt in der Anklageschrift gegen Mr. Malfoy auftauchen wird. Der Tatbestand der Erpressung, besonders wenn es sich um die Erpressung von hochrangigen Ministeriumsangestellten handelt, ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Mr. Malfoy wird dafür der Handel entzogen, den ich ihm zugesichert habe. Die maximal sieben Jahre werden aufgehoben. Er wird voll und ganz dem Gamot ausgeliefert sein, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Sid zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er erwiderte: „Mit dieser Haltung habe ich gerechnet, Minister Weasley. Ich gebe zu, dass beim Fall von Mr. Malfoy von Anfang an das Pferd beim Schwanz aufgezäumt wurde. Rückgängig kann ich das nicht mehr machen, aber bedenken Sie", Sid blickte extra auch einmal zu Kingsley hinüber, „dass ich Ihre beide Namen ebenfalls auf Mr. Malfoys Liste setzen könnte."

Arthur fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er hatte plötzlich einen ganz trockenen Mund bekommen.

„Wie können Sie...?", begann Kingsley, doch Sid fuhr ihm über den Mund.  
„Wie ich es wagen kann? Das ist ganz einfach. Sie beide haben Mr. Malfoy im Krankenhaus ohne sein Wissen Veritaserum verabreicht, um an Informationen zu gelangen, die er Ihnen unter normalen Umständen nie freiwillig gegeben hätte, nur im Tausch gegen Hafterlass. Sie haben einen kranken, blinden Mann übertölpelt."

Jetzt gab er ihnen einen Moment zum nachdenken.

„Man wird Ihnen nicht glauben."  
„Ganz sicher? Die Presse, die ich gezwungenermaßen einweihen würde, wird sich so oder so gern dieses Themas annehmen. Das ganze würde vor dem Gamot landen. Man würde Sie beide befragen, Ihre Erinnerungen per Denkarium anschauen oder sogar eine Befragung unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum durchführen. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer die Wahrheit sagt und wer nicht. Es wäre eine Enttäuschung für die magische Welt, wenn herauskommen sollte, dass der Minister keinen Deut besser ist als ein inhaftierter Todesser, weil er sich nämlich gleicher, hinterhältiger Methoden bedient hat."  
„Sie wollen uns erpressen", stieß einer der beiden hervor.  
„Nein. Nachdem Sie Ihren Standpunkt klargemacht haben, nämlich dass Sie die Gamotmitglieder nicht ersetzen werden, darüber hinaus den bereits ausgehandelten Hafterlass zurückziehen und auch noch die Erpressung in den aktuellen Fall mit einfließen lassen möchten, möchte ich Ihnen lieber einen Handel vorschlagen. Mir liegt keinesfalls daran, das aufzuhalten oder zu zerschlagen, was Sie beide für unsere Zaubererwelt in die Wege geleitet haben. Damit wäre niemandem geholfen, ich weiß das. Die Reformen, die Sie in Gang gesetzt haben, müssen durchgeführt werden. Ich würde gar nicht hier sitzen, hätten Sie nicht auch das Beistandsystem geschaffen, dem auch Sie sich beugen müssen."

Gemütlich schlug Sid ein Bein über das andere, während die beiden Männer mundtot ihren Gedanken ausgeliefert waren. Es war der Minister, der als Erster die Sprache wiederfand.

„Was für einen Handel, Mr. Duvall?"  
„In der Muggelwelt ist ein solcher Handel gar nicht mal so unüblich, Minister Weasley und ich weiß, dass Sie ein großer Muggelfreund sind. Der Sinn ist, ein kleines Übel in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn man damit ein großes abwenden kann." Mit ruhiger Stimme schlug Sid vor: „Ihr Rechtssystem gegen die Freiheit meines Mandanten. Das halte ich durchaus für angemessen," sagte Sid, griff nach seiner Tasse Tee und lehnte sich zurück.


	174. Zukunftspläne

Liebe **Lufa**,

dafür ist es heute später geworden mit dem Kapitel. So gleicht sich alles im Leben aus ;)  
Kein Problem, wenn du was nachfragst. Ich erlebe immer wieder, dass Leser, die erst jetzt mit der FF anfangen, keine Probleme haben, den ganzen Handlungen zu folgen - bei den Lesern, die von Anfang an dabei sind, sieht es zwangsweise wegen der Zeit, die dazwischen liegt, anders aus. Also frag ruhig, wenn was unklar ist.  
Wobbel wird vielleicht demnächst ein wenig zu tun bekommen, wenn Hermine in Zukunft wirktlich stolze Besitzerin einer Apotheke werden sollte. Sirius hat endlich was zu tun, setzt sich auch noch für die diskriminierten Mitbürger ein. Sirius und Anne sind "nur" Nebencharaktere, aber trotzdem wird man von ihnen hier und da noch was hören, besonders wenn die neuen Gesetze in Kraft treten.  
Nicht nur Severus macht sich Sorgen - Harry auch, was evtl. an dem Vorfall in Aberdeen liegen könnte, wo er Hermine beinahe verloren hätte. Ginny hingegen nimmt Hermine für voll, sieht sie als erwachsen genug, um mal "auf den Putz zu hauen".  
Sid ist tatsächlich schlecht einzuschätzen, aber er arbeitet soweit mit legalen Mitteln, weswegen man seine Art hinnehmen kann. Böse ist er ganz sicher nicht, nur sehr, ähm, zielstrebig.

Hallo **Daniel**,

ob Hermine auch Severus dazu bringen kann, bei ihr zu bestellen, kann man sehr wahrscheinlich getrost bejahen. Dass du Neville als möglichen Geschäftspartner nennst, ist gemein, das sollte eine Überraschung werden ;)  
Für Severus ging es schon in dem Moment weiter, als Remus mit ihm gesprochen hat und er nicht weggegangen ist! Severus hat zugehört, was für ihn schon ein gewaltiger Schritt ist, denn immerhin drehte sich das Gespräch um sein Problem.  
Wer mag schon Anwälte? Es sei denn, sie helfen einem bei dem persönlichen Schlamassel, in den man (oder Lucius) geraten ist. Kein Wunder, dass er ihn mag - kein Wunder, dass Arthur ihn nicht mag.

Hi **Schwertlilie**,

Sid ist abgebrüht und er will gewinnen, was ganz deutlich geworden ist. Es kristiallisiert sich aber auch heraus, dass Sid für sich arbeitet. Er pokert sehr hoch und wirkt dabei selbstsicher. Ob es sich bei seinem "Handel" wirklich um Erpressung handelt, darauf wird später noch eingegangen. Wer weiß, was Sid dem Minister im Gegenzug zu bieten hat? Dein Vergleich ist gut. Die Wege, die Duvall noch einschlagen wird, bisher unergründlich ;)

An **alle**: Nächste Woche gibt es noch 2 Kapitel, ab übernächster nur noch eines, wenn möglich immer freitags. Die FF nähert sich für mich und John dem Ende, denn wir schreiben bereits daran, damit alles rund wird.

Lieben Gruß  
Muggelchen

* * *

Während des Frühstücks hatte Harry ihm schon mitgeteilt, dass Hermine gestern Abend bei ihren Eltern gewesen war, was Severus endlich beruhigte. Trotzdem hat er Harry angefahren, dass man ihm das auch gestern Abend hätte mitteilen können. Er erwähnte es absichtlich nicht, aber Schlaf hatte er keinen gefunden. Die abstruse Idee, sich von Sibyll die Karten legen zu lassen, war von Stunde zu Stunde weniger abschreckend geworden, doch in die Tat hatte er sie nicht umgesetzt. Allein die Art seiner Kollegin schreckte ihn ab und er war froh, dass sie ihren Turm kaum verließ. Am Frühstückstisch war Hermine nicht anwesend, auch nicht später während des Mittagessens. Als er nach seinem Unterrichtsschluss bei ihr vorbeischaute, war sie nicht anzutreffen. Auf dem Gang im vierten Stock war er Remus über den Weg gelaufen und der teilte ihm mit, dass Hermine gerade bei Albus sein würde, woraufhin Severus ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in die Kerker ging, um beleidigt die Unterlagen für ihre Farbtrank-Präsentation durchzugehen.

In dem runden Büro in einem der höchsten Türme Hogwarts' ließ sich Hermine vom Direktor mit Tee und Gebäck verwöhnen.

„Sie waren gestern nach Ihrem Besuch im Mungos wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Hermine lächelte verschämt. Sie hätte wirklich kurz Bescheid geben sollen, doch im Mungos war sie noch viel zu durcheinander. Weinend wollte sie wirklich niemanden anflohen.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, ich fand einfach keine Gelegenheit."  
„Nun sind Sie ja wieder da und es ist Ihnen nichts geschehen." Albus ließ seinen Blick über die vielen kleinen Kuchenteller schweifen. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Marzipanschnitte anbieten? Die mag ich besonders."  
„Ja, gern." Sie hielt ihm den Teller entgegen und ließ sich ein kleines Stück Kuchen auftun, bei welchem ihre Mutter sagen würde, es wäre wegen der schönen Dekoration viel zu schade zum Essen.  
„Darf ich fragen, wie Ihr Gespräch im Krankenhaus verlaufen ist?" Das ehrliche Interesse war deutlich herauszuhören. Es handelte sich von Albus nicht nur um Smalltalk.  
Sie seufzte. „Man möchte mich im Mungos nicht haben. Ich wäre 'überqualifiziert', hieß es." Mit ihrer Betonung hatte sie die Erklärung des Personalbeauftragten des Mungos ins Lächerliche gezogen, was Albus nicht entgangen war.  
„Können Sie sich noch an unser kurzes Gespräch zu Silvester erinnern?", fragte er, woraufhin sie nickte. „Dass Sie überqualifiziert sind, ist auch meine Meinung, Hermine. Deswegen hielt ich es für unnütz, dass Sie Ihr Glück im Mungos versuchen. Ich habe nichts gegen das Krankenhaus, wirklich nicht. Dort sind viele ausgesprochen gute Heiler und Professoren zu finden – viele Hogwarts-Absolventen –, aber allein schon durch Ihre weitere Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin haben Sie den Damen und Herren etwas voraus. Meine größte Befürchtung lag jedoch darin, dass Sie, Hermine, dort einfach nicht glücklich werden würden."  
„Das hat sich jetzt sowieso erledigt", sagte sie mit ihrem Groll gegen das Mungos ein wenig mürrisch.  
„Seien Sie dem Herrn nicht böse, weil er es genauso sieht wie ich", besänftigte Albus seinen Gast. „Denken Sie lieber an die Möglichkeiten, die sich Ihnen jetzt noch eröffnen. Sie sind bereits sehr gebildet, aber Sie sind auch noch sehr jung. Mit Ihrem jetzigen Wissen werden Sie nicht bis ans Ende Ihres Lebens auskommen, denn Sie werden, wie ich Sie kenne, sich weiterbilden; bei jeder Gelegenheit."

Weil der Direktor sie so gut zu kennen schien, konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Gemeinsam aßen sie ihren Kuchen, während er die kurzen Pausen zwischen den Happen dazu nutzte, lustige Anekdötchen von sich zu geben. Erst nach dem Kuchen wurde der Gesprächsinhalt wieder ernster, nicht jedoch die Atmosphäre.

„Haben Sie sich für etwas Bestimmtes entschieden?" Bevor sie antworten konnte, stellte er klar: „Sie können natürlich hier bleiben, bis Sie sich für einen Weg entschlossen haben. Ich stehe Ihnen auch gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite."  
„Ich war gestern am frühen Abend bei meinen Eltern."  
„Oh wundervoll, wie geht es den beiden?"  
„Es geht Ihnen gut, danke der Nachfrage. Mein Vater hat einen meiner damaligen Träume etwas zu ernst genommen und", sie machte eine Geste mit ihren Händen, die verdeutlichte, dass sie überwältigt war, „wie es aussieht, besitze ich demnächst eine Apotheke!"  
„Nein, tatsächlich?" Eine Hand legte Albus auf ihren Unterarm und er drückte freundlich zu. „Das ist wunderbar. So etwas habe ich mir für Sie vorgestellt, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Vielleicht auch eine enge Zusammenarbeit mit einem der Professoren und Tränkemeister, die der Körperschaft angehören, aber Ihr eingeschlagener Weg hört sich vielversprechend an, Hermine."  
„Noch habe ich das Geschäft ja nicht", winkte sie ab.  
„Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr innerer Widerstreit, der zweifelsohne schon immer vorhanden war, Ihnen nicht im Wege stehen wird."

Hier musste Hermine kräftig schlucken, aber wie schon zuvor wurde ihr erneut klar, wie gut er sie kennen musste. Sie hatte schon immer mit Selbstzweifeln zu kämpfen und diesmal befürchtete er, sie selbst würde ihrer Zukunft womöglich in die Quere kommen. Weil sie sich nicht äußerte, ergriff er erneut das Wort.

„Es ist eine Sache, für jemanden zu arbeiten. Viele Menschen fürchten die Verantwortung, die sie jedoch höchst selten allein tragen, sollten sie bei jemanden beschäftigt sein. Eine andere Sache ist es, wenn derjenige, für den man arbeitet, man selbst ist. Glauben Sie mir, Hermine, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass dieses Gefühl sehr viel befriedigender sein kann. Das wird Ihnen Madam Rosmerta sicher bestätigen können. Auch wenn Sie allein auf sich gestellt sind, dann heißt das nicht, dass Sie niemanden haben, der Ihnen dann und wann helfend unter die Arme greifen wird, sei es mit einem hilfreichen Hinweis oder mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung. Sie haben viele Freunde, Hermine und keiner von ihnen würde Sie im Stich lassen."

Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, was so ein paar Worte für eine stärkende Wirkung haben konnten. Die Angst vor der Selbstständigkeit war wie verflogen. Albus hatte Recht. Jeder ihrer Freunde würde ihr helfen, wenn sie darum bitten würde. Selbst ihr Vater hatte sich bereits angeboten.

„Was sagt denn Severus zu Ihrer Entscheidung?"  
'Huch', dachte Hermine. „Der weiß noch gar nichts. Ich werde es ihm nachher erzählen. Gestern war es recht spät geworden und ich war müde. Heute habe ich den ganzen Tag die Unterlagen gelesen, die Mrs. Cara mir mitgegeben hat. Ihre Liste mit Händlern, die Angaben über die Wohnung im ersten Stock und so weiter."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus nicht enttäuscht sein wird zu hören, dass seine Schülerin ihre Talente auf diese Weise entfalten wird. Ich habe zudem von ihm erfahren, dass Sie etwas bei der Körperschaft der Tränkemeister vorstellen wollen."  
„Oh ja, das kommt ja auch noch", sagte Hermine wenig begeistert. Das Geschäft, die Renovierung und die ganze andere Arbeit, die die Apotheke noch mit sich brachte, verleidete ihr den Termin bei der Körperschaft ein wenig.  
„Sie werden das schon meistern. Ihr Auftritt vor der Körperschaft nimmt nur einen Abend in Anspruch. Die Arbeit, die im Vorfeld damit verbunden ist, werden Sie sicherlich nicht allein bewältigen müssen."

Und wieder, dachte Hermine, wusste Albus bestens über sie und ihre Befürchtungen Bescheid, denn es war Severus gewesen, der mit ihrer Präsentation begonnen hatte und auch ohne sie daran arbeitete. Was diese Vorstellung bei der Körperschaft bringen würde, war ihr noch völlig unklar. Als hätte der Direktor ihre Gedanken gelesen, griff er dieses Thema sofort auf.

„Bestimmt werden Sie viele Menschen kennen lernen, die Ihnen auch in beruflicher Hinsicht nützlich sein könnten, aber womöglich sitzen auch neue Freunde unter den anwesenden Interessierten." Albus beugte sich nach vorn und sah ihr in die Augen. „Auch alte Freunde werden Sie wiedersehen, deswegen machen Sie sich bitte über böse Worte, die dort fallen könnten, keine Gedanken. Legen Sie sich ein dickes Fell zu. Das müssen Sie sogar, denn Neider gibt es immer und überall, besonders dann, wenn man plötzlich als Neuling auf einem Gebiet auftaucht und zudem einen schnellen Erfolg vorweisen kann, der anderen Menschen, die schon jahrelang der illusteren Gesellschaft angehören, verwehrt geblieben ist. Bescheidenheit ihrerseits bringt nichts, Hermine. Bewahren Sie Ihren kühlen Kopf. Lassen Sie den Megären nicht die Genugtuung zuteilwerden, dass Sie sich über deren niederträchtigen Äußerungen ärgern."  
„Das hört sich so leicht an, wenn Sie das sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aufnehmen werde, wenn es Menschen geben sollte, die mich und meine Arbeit angreifen."  
„Es ist das gute Recht der Menschen, an der Arbeit von anderen keinen Gefallen zu finden. Lassen Sie sich nicht davon beirren und gehen Sie Ihren Weg. Machen Sie das, was Sie für richtig halten, denn es ist Ihr Leben, Ihre Arbeit und nicht zuletzt auch Ihr Steckenpferd, dass Ihnen niemand schlechtreden sollte."

Das dicke Fell hatte Hermine noch nicht, doch mit der Zeit und mit ein wenig Hilfe würde sie über den Dingen stehen können. Vielleicht, dachte sie, sollte sie sich in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig von Severus abgucken, denn den interessierte nicht im Geringsten, was andere von ihm oder seiner Arbeit hielten. Sie war froh, dass Albus so offen die mögliche Ablehnung ansprach, auf die sie stoßen könnte. Severus ging längst davon aus, dass man ihren Farbtrank niedermachen würde, denn allein die Tatsache, dass auch Muggel ein wenig Magie aufweisen würden, wenn diese auch nicht zu gebrauchen war, würde mit Sicherheit bei altmodisch denkenden Zauberern und Hexen auf Protest stoßen.

„Was ich noch fragen wollte, Hermine, betrifft die neue Prophezeiung."  
Sie stutzte. „Woher wissen Sie denn von der Prophezeiung?"  
Seine Augen funkelten verschmitzt, als er antwortete: „Sibyll war so freundlich, mich ausführlich über den Inhalt zu informieren. Ich frage mich, warum niemand bisher an mich herangetreten ist."  
„Ich..." Hermine fehlten die Worte. „Ja, warum eigentlich? Ich denke, einer von uns hätte Sie sicherlich in den nächsten Tagen eingeweiht. Ich hatte ein wenig um die Ohren und Draco und Ginny wollte erst die Angelegenheit im Ministerium klären." Mit festem Blick schaute sie ihn an. „Was denken Sie über die Prophezeiung?"  
„Ich denke, dass sie äußerst interpretationsfähig ist. Sibyll war so frei mir zu erklären, dass in so einem Fall die Prophezeiung nicht nur auf eine Person zutreffen muss. Es gibt Prophezeiungen, die weder den Namen einer Person, noch ein ungefähres Datum nennen und deswegen gibt es viele Angestellte im Ministerium, die sich immer mit ihnen befassen, sie zu deuten versuchen oder einfach nur mit dem aktuellen Geschehen in der magischen Welt vergleichen. Das sind Vorhersagen, die Naturkatastrophen ankündigen könnten, Attentate oder auch Ereignisse, die niemals geschehen werden, weil man dank der Prophezeiung wusste, wie man sie abwenden konnte. Nicht jede muss in Erfüllung gehen."  
„Und was denken Sie über die neue Prophezeiung von Sibyll?"  
Albus lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch. „Sie ist sehr ungenau." Er machte eine wellenartige Handbewegung. „'Nebulös', wie Sibyll zu sagen pflegt. Ich denke, sie könnte Menschen betreffen, deren linker Unterarm unschöne Verzierungen aufweist. Die Bezeichnung 'jettschwarz' deutet sicherlich nicht nur auf die Farbe hin, sondern auch auf Kohle, was sich mit dem Rest der Prophezeiung deckt, denn alles in allem scheint Feuer eine große Bedeutung zu haben."

Die Interpretation ließ sich Hermine einen Augenblick durch den Kopf gehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl strahlte von ihrem Magen aus und schien sich auch ihrem Herzen zu nähern – eine Mischung aus Sorge und Angst.

„Aber wenn das Feuer mit dem dunklen Mal in Zusammenhang steht, dann hört sich das gar nicht gut an. Voldemort ist doch tot!" Sie hoffte, Albus würde ihre Aussage nicht entkräften.  
„Voldemort wird nicht zurückkehren. Sein toter Körper liegt gleich neben dem seiner Mutter und geht den Weg allen Fleisches. Weitere Horkruxe mit Teilen seiner Seele existieren nicht. Aber ich stimme Ihnen zu, Hermine. Es hört sich nicht gut an und ich sorge mich." Für einen Moment betrachtete Albus sein Gegenüber, bevor er weitere seiner Vermutungen äußerte. „Warum 'schneeweiß' und nicht einfach weiß?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. „'Schneeweiß' kann auf Reinblütigkeit hinweisen, muss aber nicht. Es war die erste Assoziation, die mir durch den Kopf ging. Die Anhänger Voldemorts, ob reinblütig oder nicht, haben durchweg eine sehr helle Haut; viel heller als die Haut von anderen, was womöglich erblich bedingt ist. Der junge Mr. Malfoy trägt dieses Problem in seinem Blut."  
„Severus hat auch helle Haut."  
Albus schmunzelte und sagte mit warmer Stimme: „Der Junge kommt ja auch selten raus." Auch Hermine konnte ein freundliches Lächeln nicht unterbinden, denn Albus hatte vollkommen Recht. „Severus mag nicht reinblütig sein, aber er hat sehr helle Haut. Es gibt keine bekannte Möglichkeit, das dunkle Mal Voldemorts von der Haut zu entfernen, aber genau das ist es, was die Prophezeiung aussagt. Es ist die Aussage 'Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert.', die mir zu denken gibt, Hermine.''  
„Damit ist die Reinigung gemeint", warf Hermine ein. „Das Feuer und den Brand sehe ich als eins, denn das eine kann ohne das andere nicht existieren."  
„Da haben Sie sogar Recht, Hermine. Das Feuer macht den Brand aus. Aber was ist es, dass vom Feuer verzehrt wird? Das bereitet mir Kummer, besonders wenn ich es in Zusammenhang mit dem dunklen Mal sehe."

Den nächsten Punkt der Prophezeiung zu diskutieren lag Hermine nicht, doch Albus scheinbar umso mehr.

„Es stellen sich mir einige Fragen, Hermine. Wer oder was ist seine Flamme?"  
Sie hielt dagegen. „Mich interessiert viel mehr, wer mit 'seine' überhaupt gemeint ist."  
„Das stimmt, denn dann wäre eine Deutung viel leichter." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, mit dem er fragte, ob sie es tatsächlich nicht wusste. „Der letzte Teil, dass seine Wunden geheilt werden, scheint für alles andere, was vorher geschieht, wieder zu entschädigen."  
„Und das tränende Herz?"  
„Womöglich sinnbildlich gemeint, aber ich bin kein Meister im Deuten von Prophezeiungen und wenn selbst Sibyll an ihre Grenzen stößt, werde ich mir nicht anmaßen, es besser zu wissen. Ich bin ehrlich, Hermine: Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrsagen war nie mein Fach."  
Sie musste lächeln, während sie zugab: „Meines auch nicht."  
„Haben Sie Severus von der Prophezeiung erzählt?", wollte er wissen.  
„Nein, es war ja nicht ich, die sie miterlebt hat. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, Draco würde es ihm schildern, aber das hat er offensichtlich noch nicht getan."  
„Vielleicht sollte man ihn einweihen, nur für den Fall..."

Albus hatte den Satz nicht beendet, doch Hermines Gedanken hatten das an seiner Stelle getan. Für den Fall, dass Severus mit der Prophezeiung gemeint sein könnte und sie wusste aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, dass das so war. Das Gefühl der Sorge wurde mit einem Male noch viel schlimmer. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was geschehen könnte. Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge bereits überall hoch schlagende Flammen und mittendrin stand ein verlorener Severus.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Apotheke führen, dann wäre Madam Pomfrey sehr erleichtert, wenn sie bei Ihnen die monatlichen Bestellungen durchführen könnte." Albus hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, nicht nur Themen zu wechseln, denn auch Hermines Stimmung wurde wieder heller. „Nach dem Krieg hat sie noch immer keinen Händler ausfindig machen können, bei dem sie durchweg alles auf einmal ordern kann. Die Arbeit ist sehr mühselig, besonders wenn manch ein Geschäftspartner unzuverlässig ist, man aber keinen anderen findet."  
Hermine konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. „Heißt das, Hogwarts würde bei mir bestellen?"  
„Aber natürlich! Die Winkelgasse ist gut zu erreichen. Zudem kennen wir Sie und wissen um Ihre Verlässlichkeit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie in kürzester Zeit Kontakte zu verschiedenen Händlern geknüpft haben werden, denn die sind genauso darauf erpicht, ihre Waren an den Mann zu bringen. Das liebe Gretchen hat sich leider schon vor einigen Jahren von komplizierten Tränken und Zutaten zurückgezogen."  
„Sie kennen Mrs. Cara?"  
„Wer kennt sie nicht? Die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse ist bekannt für ihre Qualität, die bedauerlicherweise in den letzten Jahren ein wenig gelitten hat. Mit Ihnen wird das Geschäft wieder aufblühen und ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie gleich noch mit dazu."

Von ihrem Gespräch mit Albus war sie noch immer ganz perplex, nachdem sie sein Büro verlassen hatte. Sie besaß noch nicht einmal die Apotheke, hatte aber bereits Kunden. „Witzig", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, als sie die Wendeltreppe hinunterging. Ein Schriftstück, das Mrs. Cara ihr mitgegeben hatte, wollte sie noch lesen, bevor sie Severus aufsuchen würde. Aber erstens kommt es immer anders und zweitens, als man denkt. Hermine saß gerade auf ihrer Couch und ging den älteren Kostenvoranschlag für die renovierungsbedürftigen Wasserleitungen durch, da stürmte Severus ihr Wohnzimmer.

Ein fröhliches „Hallo" lag ihr auf den Lippen, doch Severus' Worte erstickten es im Keim.

„Schön", pflaumte er sie an, „dass es Ihnen gut geht und Sie nicht gevierteilt worden sind."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Und vor allem ist es so rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen", spottete er missgelaunt, „dass Sie einfach mir nichts, dir nichts verschwinden und sich einen schönen Tag machen." Aufgrund seiner Worte hob sie eine Augenbraue, aber sie wollte ihn erst ausreden lassen. „Haben Sie in Ihrem Anflug von Rücksichtslosigkeit eventuell irgendetwas unterschrieben?"  
Hermine dachte an das Vorverkaufsrecht und antwortete daher gewissenhaft: „Ja, hab ich."  
Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Freut mich außerordentlich", giftete er, „dass Sie sich meine Ratschläge so sehr zu Herzen nehmen. Also werden Sie demnächst im Mungos versauern? Das haben Sie sich redlich verdient!"

Das Grinsen verkniff sich Hermine. Böse auf ihn war sie nicht. Es sprach für sich, dass er so sehr an ihrer Zukunft interessiert war.

„Als was fangen Sie dort an? Werden Sie die Patienten wie am Fließband mit einem Wutsch Ihres Zauberstabes heilen und am Ende mit Ihren Kollegen vergleichen, wer mehr Striche auf seiner Liste zu verzeichnen hat?" Seine Augenlider verengten sich. „Oder sind es doch Faltencremes und Potenzmittelchen für gut situierte Damen und Herren, die Sie im Labor verbessern dürfen?" Er zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schlug so gelassen wie möglich vor: „Sie sollten für sich selbst auch ein paar Cremes zurücklegen, denn ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie bei der 'vielseitigen' Arbeit", er schnaufte verhöhnend, „ebenfalls schnell altern werden."  
„Jetzt ist aber genug, Severus", sagte sie sehr gelassen, womit sie ihn verwunderte. „Für dieses Gemecker sind Sie mir ein Abendessen außerhalb schuldig, anders werden Sie das nicht wieder gutmachen können."  
„Ich werde mich hüten, Ihnen auch noch in irgendeiner Form meine nicht vorhandene Zuversicht zum Ausdruck zu bringen."  
„Severus..."  
Er fuhr ihr über den Mund und wetterte: „Ihre Heilerausbildung hätte völlig ausgereicht, um im Mungos zu beginnen. Warum haben Sie mich noch damit belästigt, Ihnen exotische Zutaten und ungewöhnliche Arbeitsmethoden nahezubringen, wenn Sie all das Wissen doch nie anwenden werden?"  
„Sie belästigt?" Sie lachte auf.  
„Glauben Sie, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, Ihre aufdringliche Art ertragen zu müssen?"

Jetzt wurde er gemein, aber Hermine wusste, dass nachher alles wieder im Lot sein würde. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und bemerkte, dass Severus kurz zusammenfuhr. Vielleicht rechnete er mit einem Fluch ihrerseits, doch entgegen seiner Befürchtung sprach sie lediglich einen Stillezauber aus.

Weil er verwirrt schien, erklärte sie gelassen und amüsiert: „Damit Remus sich nicht beschweren kann." Sie steckte ihren Stab wieder weg und war erstaunt, dass Severus nicht sofort wieder mit seiner Schimpftirade begonnen hatte. Die Situation schien ihm nicht geheuer zu sein. „Waren Sie etwa schon fertig, Severus?", hänselte sie ihn freundlich.  
Skeptisch kniff er die Augenlider zusammen. „Sie haben gestern etwas unterschrieben?"  
„Ja, hab ich."  
„Sie hatten gestern ein Vorstellungsgespräch im Mungos!"  
„Richtig, aber was soll das hier werden. Ein Verhör? Wir wäre es, wenn wir das auf einer gemütlichen Basis klären, wie zum Beispiel mit einer netten Unterhaltung?", schlug sie vor. Gleich darauf klopfte sie mit der flachen Hand auf das Polster der Couch. „Setzen Sie sich doch. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Einen Whisky vielleicht? Oder doch lieber etwas zur Beruhigung?"  
„Haben Sie im Mungos unterschrieben?"  
„Nein", war ihre knapp gehaltene Antwort.  
„Aber Sie sagten doch..."  
Sie musste lächeln. „Nein, Severus, ich bin ja kaum dazu gekommen, irgendetwas zu sagen. Stattdessen fegen Sie hier herein wie der Brausewind und toben herum wie das schlimmste Unwetter seit Jahrzehnten."

Hermine war derweil aufgestanden, um sich und ihm einen Whisky einzuschenken. Das Glas hielt sie einem verdatterten Severus entgegen, der es, nachdem sie sich geräuspert hatte, auch annahm. Ein Blick zu Calliditas Gemälde verriet, dass der längst gegangen war, weil er der Streiterei nicht beiwohnen wollte.

„Setzten Sie sich doch." Ihrer Aufforderung kam er wie in Zeitlupe nach. „Ich mach mal kurz das Fenster auf, um die dicke Luft rauszulassen", schäkerte sie.  
Nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte und sie sich neben ihn setzte, fragte er nach: „Haben Sie nun etwas unterschrieben oder nicht?"  
„Ja, ich habe."  
„Aber nicht im Mungos!"  
Soviel schien er verstanden zu haben, dachte Hermine amüsiert. „Nein, nicht im Mungos. Ich habe ein Vorkaufsrecht unterschrieben."  
„Ah", machte er, doch sie sah förmlich die vielen Fragezeichen, die über seinem Kopf schwirrten.  
„Wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, für was ich nun ein Vorkaufsrecht habe?"  
„Sagen Sie es mir denn?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher, sonst hätte ich vor Ihnen wohl keine Ruhe, so neugierig, wie Sie sind."  
„Ich bin gar nicht neugierig", verteidigte er sich eingeschnappt. „Sagen Sie es nicht, es interessiert mich nicht."  
In ihr Glas murmelte Hermine: „Ist ja ganz was Neues."

Tatsächlich hielt Hermine mit Informationen zurück, weswegen Severus aufgeregt auf seinem Platz herumrutschte. Er wollte es wissen, aber er würde nicht noch einmal nachfragen, wo er doch zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass es ihn nicht interessieren würde.

Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte. „War ich wirklich so schlimm? Ich meine, haben Sie sich durch mich belästigt gefühlt? War ich so aufdringlich?"  
„Ich konnte es ertragen", erwiderte er nüchtern.  
„Nun sind Sie mich ja los und ganz ohne dass Sie mich ins Ausland schicken mussten."  
„Professor Kôji Takeda war sehr angetan von Ihrer Begabung."  
„Wieso? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht."  
„Ich hab ihm ausführlich von Ihnen geschrieben. Hätte ich damals diese Möglichkeit gehabt..." Er seufzte.  
„Nehmen Sie es doch jetzt in Angriff, Severus!"  
„In meinem Alter? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein gelehriger Schüler wäre."  
„Stimmt, dazu sind Sie viel zu störrisch", scherzte sie. Entgegen der Vermutung, er würde ihr Paroli bieten, nickte er nur und nahm ein Schluck aus seinem Glas. Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Gott behüte, dass Sie noch einmal fragen, was ich wohl in Zukunft vorhabe. Sonst würde ich noch denken, man könnte Sie nicht ernst nehmen", sagte sie mit breitem Grinsen.  
Er stöhnte und schürzte die Lippen. „Also gut, für was haben Sie ein Vorkaufsrecht unterschrieben?"  
„Für die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse!"

Erstaunt blickte er neben sich und sah in rehbraune Augen, die glücklich strahlten.

„Tatsächlich? Wusste gar nicht, dass Gretchen das Geschäft aufgeben möchte."  
„'Gretchen'? Sie kennen sie?"  
„Natürlich? Die Apotheke war noch vor einigen Jahren mit einem fabelhaften Sortiment ausgestattet. Mrs. Cara konnte alles in kürzester Zeit besorgen, aber noch schöner war, dass sie keine Fragen stellte."  
„Oh, gut zu wissen. Dann werde ich meinen Kunden auch keine Fragen stellen." Sie lehnte sich entspannt an die Rückenlehne, streckte somit ihren Hals. „Albus hat gesagt, dass Poppy bei mir bestellen würde."  
„Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn er Ihnen nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise eine Förderung zukommen lassen würde. Mit Hogwarts als Kunden wird es mit dem Geschäft schnell bergauf gehen."  
Sie stutzte. „Bestellt Hogwarts soviel?"  
„Nein, es ist ein Aushängeschild für Sie, Hermine, wenn Sie die Schule Ihren Kunden nennen dürfen. Daraus würde ich an Ihrer Stelle vor anderen Kunden keinen Hehl machen. Das ist Werbung und Sie werden es nötig haben."  
„Wow", sagte Hermine geplättet.  
„Sie haben Ihre Begeisterung perfekt ausformuliert, gratuliere", scherzte er trocken, woraufhin sie ihn mit dem Knie anstupste.  
„Werden Sie auch bei mir kaufen?"  
„Kommt auf die Preise an."  
Ihr Nacken lag gemütlich auf der Rückenlehne, doch sie rollte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich mache Ihnen Freundschaftspreise, Severus."

Erneut blickte er zu ihr hinüber. Ihr warmes Lächeln kroch bis in die kleinsten Ritzen seines erkalteten Ichs und öffnete Türen, die vor lauter Spinnenweben kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Was hinter diesen so lang verschlossenen Türen lauerte, jagte ihm einen Schrecken ein und nur deshalb schaute er weg.

„'Freundschaftspreise'? Das klingt vielversprechend, aber womöglich reden Sie mir zu viel?"  
„Ich sagte doch, ich werden meinen Kunden keine Fragen stellen", versicherte sie ihm und er fragte sich, wie weit er gehen konnte.  
„Wenn ich eines Tages bei Ihnen auftauchen würde und den Gespenstischen Steinregen verlange..."  
Sie unterbrach. „Gut, da könnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, Fragen zu stellen, aber nur, weil ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen würde, Severus."

Mit einem Male waren ihre Gedanken bei der Prophezeiung, denn deswegen machte sie sich große Sorgen. Auch was die Flamme betraf, wollte sie ein wenig Klarheit haben.

„Haben Sie sich mal wieder mit Linda getroffen?"  
Ihren Gedankengängen konnte er gar nicht folgen, was seine fragende Mimik deutlich zeigte. „Wie kommen Sie plötzlich auf sie?"  
„Ich dachte, es täte Ihnen gut, mal etwas rauszukommen. Sie sind sehr blass, Severus." Das wäre auch in Albus' Interesse, dachte Hermine. Von ihrer mütterlichen Fürsorge hielt er hingegen wenig, denn es ärgerte ihn, dass sie gerade Linda ins Gespräch gebracht hatte.  
„Mit Mrs. Harrison habe ich kaum Kontakt", erklärte er abweisend.  
„Sie könnten doch..."  
„Nein, könnte ich und werde ich nicht!", stellte er in einem Tonfall klar, der keine Widerrede zuließ.  
„Aber..." Sie hielt inne, denn er setzte sich aufrechter hin und wandte sich ihr zu.  
Mit provokant säuselnder Stimme fragte er: „Sagen Sie, Hermine, haben Sie noch Interesse an Mr. Krum?"  
Erst einen Augenblick später konnte sie sich äußern. „Viktor ist verheiratet und hat vier Kinder!" Sie korrigierte sich schnell selbst: „Nein, nach den Zwillingen sind's jetzt sechs."  
„Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage."  
Hermine spürte an der schleichenden Hitze im Gesicht, dass sie rot werden musste. „Ich habe kein Interesse an ihm."  
„Und Mr. Weasley vielleicht?"  
Ihr ging ein Licht auf. „Schon gut, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem schmächtigen Brustkorb und starrte beleidigt auf die Flasche Whisky, die auf dem Tisch stand. Wenn sie ihn verkuppeln wollte, konnte er jegliche Chance in den Wind schlagen.

„Herrje, nun sein Sie doch nicht gleich so pikiert, Severus. Ich meine es doch nur gut. Sie sollten wirklich mal öfters Hogwarts verlassen, sonst bekommen sie noch so eine Hautfarbe wie die Steine in Ihren Kerkern."  
„Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen. Immerhin bin ich Ihnen ein Abendessen schuldig."  
„Wie bitte?"  
Er schaute ihr in die fragenden Augen. „Sie sagten, dass ich Ihnen für mein Gemecker ein Abendessen außerhalb schuldig wäre, auch wenn ich nicht sehe, wann ich 'gemeckert' haben soll."  
„Das war eigentlich als Scherz gemeint."  
„Und 'uneigentlich'?" Er trieb es auf die Spitze.  
„Ach", schäkerte sie, „jetzt werden wir kleinlich, ja? Das Wort 'eigentlich' ist ein Synonym für 'tatsächlich' und wird auch gern als Floskel benutzt wie 'im Übrigen' oder..."  
„Sie müssen wohl alles verbessern, sonst fehlt Ihnen etwas."

Hermine musste giggeln, wirklich wie ein Kind giggeln, was ihn völlig überraschte. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, seufzte sie erleichtert.

„Kommen Sie, ich schenke Ihnen noch einen ein", bot sie an und bejahend hielt er ihr sein Glas hin.  
„Ich kenne einige Händler", begann Severus, während sie einschenkte, „die Ihnen qualitativ hochwertige Zutaten liefern könnten."  
„Für jede Hilfe bin ich Ihnen dankbar, Severus. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich große Angst."  
„Angst wovor?"  
„Vor der Selbstständigkeit. Das ist mein erstes Mal."  
„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, Hermine. Sie werden sehen, in spätestens sechs Monaten wird bei Ihnen eine Routine eingekehrt sein, von der Sie nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätten."  
„Ihr Wort in Gottes Gehör." Sie atmete tief durch. „Sie kommen mich besuchen oder?"  
„Wozu? Ich kann mir meine Mittelchen selbst brauen."  
Ein Augenrollen wollte sie nicht unterbinden. „Ich meinte ja auch, um vielleicht mal – wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick – ein wenig zu plaudern."  
„Verstehe, Sie werden tagein, tagaus Ihre Probleme während der Arbeit notieren und mit mir besprechen wollen. Das kann ich nachvollziehen."  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, bevor ihre Gesichtszüge weicher wurden und sie flüchtig sagte: „Vor mir aus auch das."

Mit Linda hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr, wiederholte Hermine in Gedanken. Jemand anderen konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, aber sie traute sich auch nicht, ihn zu fragen, ob es jemanden in seinem Leben gab, der ihm sehr viel bedeuten würde. Vielleicht jemanden von früher. Dann fiel ihr Popovich ein, ihr Prüfer und ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von Severus und...

„Herrje, da hätte ich doch fast was vergessen", murmelte Hermine, sprang von der Couch und ging zu ihrer Tasche hinüber. Nach einem gezielten Griff – Severus fragte sich immer, wie sie bei dem Chaos in ihrer Tasche überhaupt etwas finden konnte – zog sie einen Briefumschlag heraus. Zurück an der Couch hielt sie Severus den Brief entgegen.

„Für Sie, Severus. Das hat mir Mr. Popovich mitgegeben." Sie hoffte, es war nichts Dringliches.

Den Brief nahm Severus entgegen und er las für sich, während Hermine wartete, mehr ungeduldig als geduldig, denn ihre Füße hielten nicht still und ihre Hand führte ständig das Whiskyglas an ihren Mund.

„Was schreibt er?", entwich ihr die Frage, die sie ständig in Gedanken gestellt hatte, nun auch hörbar.  
„Sie sollten daran arbeiten."  
„Woran?"  
Seinen Blick hatte er kein einziges Mal vom Brief genommen. „Sie stecken Ihre Nase wohl auch in jeden Topf."  
Sie wäre vor Scham gestorben, hätte sie ihre jetzigen Gedanken laut gesagt, denn womöglich, dachte sie, suchte sie nur den richtigen. „Nun, was schreibt er?"  
Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Er würde es begrüßen, wenn ich regelmäßig Schüler aufnehmen würde. Ich werde ihn enttäuschen müssen."  
Weil Severus den Brief auf den Tisch legte, fragte Hermine: „Warum machen Sie es denn nicht?"  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Geduld aufweisen könnte, jemanden privat zu unterrichten."  
„Das haben Sie doch aber bei mir getan!"  
„Was musste ich Ihnen denn schon beibringen?"  
„Das war eine ganze Menge." Sie seufzte. „Popovich war Ihr Klassenkamerad?"  
„Wie ich schon sagte, ja. Ab der fünften Klasse hatten einige Schüler eine Arbeitsgruppe ins Leben gerufen. Wir hatten Projekte, forschten ein wenig. Es war mehr oder weniger von Professor Slughorn zur Diskussion gestellt worden."  
„Waren Sie etwa im Slug-Klub?" Sie machte ganz große Augen.  
„Nein, ich fand das albern, aber er hat mich für die Projekte des Klubs gewonnen."  
Hermine ahnte etwas und sprach es unverblümt an: „Harrys Mum war im Slug-Klub. Sind Sie deshalb nicht...?"  
„Genau."  
„Oh."

Harry hatte ihr so gut wie gar nichts erzählt. Hermine wusste nur soviel, dass das fünfte Schuljahr für Severus nicht das beste gewesen war.

„Und Popovich war der, mit dem Sie immer zusammengearbeitet haben?" Aufgrund ihrer Frage nickte Severus. „Bis zum letzten Schuljahr oder...?"  
„Auch noch in der siebten Klasse, ja. Dort hat ihn ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilt wie mich."

In Gedanken ging Hermine sämtliche Informationen durch, die sie im Laufe des letzten Jahres erfahren hatte.

„Der Abschlussball?"  
Ein Nicken war Severus' Bestätigung, dass sie richtig lag. „Popovich war mit einer Dame aus seinem Haus verabredet. Das war seine Chance, weil der Gefährte von Pamela – so hieß die Dame – während der Weihnachtsferien nicht in Hogwarts war. Mr. Black war jedoch der Meinung..."  
„Dann war Popovich derjenige, der an dem Abend genau wie Sie ohne Begleitung dastand, weil Sirius..."  
„Woher wissen Sie das so genau?", fragte er äußerst skeptisch.

Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, damit sie nicht noch mehr ausplaudern konnte, doch es war längst zu spät. Diese Informationen hatte sie aus Remus' Tagebüchern. Severus selbst hatte sich kaum zu dem Vorfall geäußert.

„Woher?" Seine Stimme war nun bedrohlich leise geworden.  
Sie nahm ihre Hand vom Mund. „Jedenfalls nicht von Ihnen." Selbige Hand fand einen Weg zu ihrer Stirn. „Ich hab darüber gelesen."  
„Solche nichtigen Ereignisse stehen wohl kaum in alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten."  
„Nein, das nicht, dafür aber in Tagebüchern."  
„Sie können von Glück reden, Hermine, dass ich keine Tagebücher führe, sonst würde ich Sie auf der Stelle verhexen. Sagen Sie schon, wessen Privatsphäre haben Sie auf diese Weise verletzt?" Sie wollte es nicht sagen, auf keinen Fall. Er könnte ihr damit das Leben erschweren. „Hermine!"  
„Remus! Es waren seine Tagebücher. Er hat sie Harry gegeben und der durfte sie lesen, aber ich war 'zufällig' auch da und..."  
„Lupin hat das festgehalten?", murmelte Severus ungläubig, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, warum jemand in seinem Tagebuch Ereignisse niederschreiben sollte, die von anderen Menschen handelten.  
„Vergessen Sie es, bitte!"  
„Ah", er grinste fies, „hab ich Sie jetzt etwa in der Hand?"  
„Ha, das hätten Sie wohl gern! Nein, Severus. Bevor ich mich von irgendjemandem erpressen lasse, stehe ich für den Mist, den ich verzapft habe, lieber selber gerade." Hermine seufzte. „In dem Tagebuch stand alles vom Weihnachtsball Ihrer siebten Klasse. Sie wissen schon, die Sache mit Brenda und auch, wie Sie vorher Linda aus dem See gefischt haben."  
„Seit wann wissen Sie davon?", wollte er neugierig wissen.  
„Seit wann? Schon eine ganze Weile."  
„So ungefähr?"  
„In Aberdeen wusste ich es schon, deswegen hat mir mein falscher Name auf dem Pass nicht gefallen."

Ein Augenblick der Stille verging. Aus lauter Verlegenheit griff Hermine zu ihrem Glas und leerte es, was Severus beobachtete. Sein eigenes Glas war noch halb voll.

„Trinken Sie so schnell oder ich zu langsam?", fragte er nicht sehr ernst. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich noch etwas einschenkte.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Whisky mögen könnte." Sie roch an dem bernstein-roten Getränk.  
„Das ist ihr drittes Glas", erwähnte er nebenher.  
„Jetzt zählen Sie auch noch mit, ich fasse es nicht."

Severus musste lächeln und damit das nicht auffiel, wandte er seinen Kopf ab und schaute zum Kamin. Über dem Kamin bemerkte er das leere Portrait Calliditas.

„Das Bild werden Sie nicht mitnehmen dürfen", er deutete hinüber, so dass sie dem Wink mit den Augen folgte. „Vielleicht möchten Sie doch eines von mir?"  
„Ich sagte schon, dass mir das Original lieber ist."  
„Gut, dann werde ich regelmäßig bei Ihnen vorbeischauen und Sie um der Gewohnheit Willen ein wenig zurechtweisen."  
„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue", schäkerte sie. „Was werden Sie machen, wenn ich weg bin?"  
„Ich verstehe Ihre Frage nicht ganz. Haben Sie etwa vergessen, dass ich hier Lehrer bin?"  
„Oh sicher, und jetzt sagen Sie mir vielleicht auch noch gleich, dass Ihr ganzes Herzblut an diesem Job hängt?"  
Er zog elegant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Kinder zu piesacken kann Spaß machen. Sie sollten es einmal versuchen."  
„Nein danke, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Spaß am Unterrichten hätte. So etwas, was Sie mit mir gemacht haben, das könnte mir Spaß machen. Einen privaten Schüler aufzunehmen, meine ich."  
„Man wird mit Sicherheit eines Tages an Sie herantreten. Sehr viele gute Zaubertränkemeister gibt es nicht in Schottland und wenn jemand eine hervorragende Ausbildung genießen möchte, wird er an die angesehenen herantreten."  
„Also zuerst an Sie", warf Hermine ein.  
„Ich werde Sie in solchen Situationen empfehlen. An einem weiteren Schüler habe ich kein Interesse."  
„Dann war ich wohl doch so schlimm, dass ich Ihnen das verleidet habe? Tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Severus", sagte sie grinsend.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er sein Glas zu hypnotisieren versuchte. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat, dass ich Ihnen überhaupt den Vorschlag unterbreitet habe."  
„Vielleicht hatten Sie mich einfach nur gern."  
„Ganz sicher nicht!", hielt er viel zu impulsiv dagegen.  
Nicht sehr ernst sagte Hermine daraufhin: „Dann können Sie mich also doch nicht ausstehen, ich wusste es!"  
„Ich komme mit Ihnen aus. Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe."

Sie überlegte, ob ihr die Frage gestattet war, was er überhaupt erwartet hatte. Ihre Überlegung stieß sie jedoch von sich.

Um aufs vorige Thema zurückzukommen, fragte Hermine: „Und Sie wollen wirklich hier als Lehrer bleiben?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst tun könnte."  
„Sie könnten forschen!", schlug sie vor. Es war genauso sein Steckenpferd wie ihres.  
„Und wo? Im Mungos vielleicht?" Er schnaufte verachtend. „Ich habe es schon einmal Harry gesagt: Trotz des Merlinordens bin ich nicht so blauäugig zu glauben, dass es nicht noch einige Menschen gibt, die in mir das sehen, was ich einmal war. Ein Todesser, Hermine. Das sollten auch Sie nicht vergessen, besonders nicht, wenn meine Person Ihnen eines Tages im Weg stehen sollte."  
„Wie sollten Sie mir im Weg stehen?"  
„Wenn möglicherweise einer Ihrer Gönner verlangen sollte, sich von mir und meiner Vergangenheit zu distanzieren, dann sollten Sie es tut."  
„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn jemand mit seinen Galleonen klimpert und schlecht von Ihnen denkt, dann soll ich das Geld nehmen und mich von Ihnen lossagen?"  
„Sie müssen an sich und Ihr Geschäft denken. Auf der Versammlung der Körperschaft wird es auch Leute geben, die meinen Namen verunglimpfen, wann immer sie die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen."

Nochmals schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass gewisse Menschen – zu ihnen zählte Moody – noch immer in Severus einen Kriminellen sahen. Sie konnte über seine Vergangenheit hinwegsehen, war es doch alles zu einem guten Zweck gewesen.

„Susan hat früher im Krieg an einem alte Poesiebuch-Spruch festgehalten und ihn immer wieder in die Tat umgesetzt."  
„Und was für ein Spruch war das?"  
Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie ihn wiedergab. „'Hundert Freunde im Glück halten nicht einen Feind zurück, aber ein Freund in der Not schlägt hundert Feinde tot.'. Das war so etwas wie unser Kampfspruch." Hermine lächelte nur halbherzig. „Müssen Sie wirklich erst in einem Lexikon nachlesen, um zu verstehen, was mit dem Begriff 'Freund' gemeint ist? Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde Ihnen den Rücken kehren, nur weil irgendein reicher Schnösel mit finanzieller Unterstützung winkt."

Aus heiterem Himmel musste Severus an seinen Tagtraum denken. Wenigstens sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm zu erkennen gegeben, wen er zu seinen engeren Vertrauten zählte.

„Hermine?" Sie blickte auf. „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und sehen Sie in Nerhegeb, bevor Sie sich Ihrer Apotheke annehmen."  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum denn das?"  
„Weil ich Ihnen dann eventuell mitteilen werde, was ich gesehen habe."  
„Sie haben Lily gesehen, das haben Sie mir schon gesagt."  
„Nicht nur."  
„Oh", machte sie erstaunt.

Ob das ein Handel war, auf den sie eingehen wollte, war ihr noch nicht ganz klar. Sie könnte in den Spiegel schauen; sie musste im Anschluss niemandem davon erzählen, wenn ihr das, was sie sehen würde, nicht gefallen sollte.

„Ich habe die Apotheke gesehen", gab sie zu.  
„Ich dachte, Sie hätten zu kurz reingesehen?"  
„Im Nachhinein bin ich mir sicher, dass..."  
„Dann haben Sie nicht lange genug geschaut, wenn Sie erst so lange darüber nachdenken mussten, was Sie womöglich gesehen haben könnten. Es ist nur ein Vorschlag. Es liegt an Ihnen, ob Sie es tun oder nicht."

Sie könnte hineinsehen, dachte sie. Sie wäre für alles, was Nerhegeb ihr zeigen würde, gewappnet – hoffte sie. Primär war jedoch ihre Sorge um die Prophezeiung im Vordergrund, ihre Sorge um Severus.

„Würden... Würden Sie mir...?" Hermine würde gern sein dunkles Mal sehen, weil sie immer wieder an ihr Gespräch mit Albus denken musste. Sie schluckte kräftig. „Würden Sie mir Ihr dunkles Mal zeigen?"  
„Das haben Sie doch bereits gesehen", stellte er irritiert fest.  
„Nur einmal noch."

Sein Kommentar auf ihre Bitte war ein strenger Blick, der von ihren braunen Augen gebrochen wurde. Er seufzte, bevor er aufstand und sich seines Umhangs und des Gehrocks entledigte. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, öffnete er den Manschettenknopf seines weißen Hemdes, welches man unter der schwarzen Kleidung in der Regel nie zu Gesicht bekam. Ohne zu Zögern, denn sie kannte das Mal bereits, krempelte er den Ärmel hoch und hielt ihr den Arm unter die Nase.

Hermine betrachtete das Mal genau, erkannte keine Veränderung zu damals, als er es ihr unerwartet gezeigt hatte. Das war in den Kerkern gewesen, wo es dunkel war. Hier bei ihr war es hell und sie konnte viel mehr erkennen. Das Mal war deutlich, auch wenn es verblasst war. Nicht mehr schwarz, sondern grau zeichnete sich Voldemorts Zeichen auf seinem Unterarm ab. Mit einem Finger fuhr sie über die Linien, die den Schwanz der Schlange bildeten. Severus' Haut war tatsächlich weiß, bemerkte sie, nur seine Finger waren durch Tränke und Zutaten gelblich verfärbt.

Warum Hermine das dunkle Mal so genau begutachtete, war ihm völlig schleierhaft. Als sie auch noch damit begann, die Linien mit ihren Fingern nachzuziehen, da spürte er, wie sich eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf seinem Unterarm ausbreitete. Bevor Hermine das bemerken würde, zog er seinen Arm weg.

„Warum wollten Sie es sehen? Damit Sie sich immer gut an mich erinnern können?", stichelte er.  
Sie ging gar nicht darauf ein, wollte stattdessen wissen: „Hat es in letzter Zeit mal gebrannt?"  
„Wie bitte?", fuhr er sie erbost an. „Sie wissen sehr genau, was das bedeuten würde, sollte es brennen."  
„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob es sich mal... Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich vielleicht mal heiß angefühlt hat, eben ob es gebrannt hat."  
Wütend krempelte er den Ärmel wieder runter, ließ den Knopf aber offen, bevor er zischte: „Wenn Sie so etwas fragen, dann muss es einen besonderen Grund geben und den will ich wissen!"  
„Das wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, Severus."  
„Es gibt vieles in meinem Leben, das mir nicht gefallen hat. Raus mit der Sprache!"  
„Ich brauch noch einen Drink", sagte sie und griff nach der Flasche, doch zeitgleich griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog Hermine zu sich heran. Er brauchte gar nichts zu sagen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war fordernd genug. Er fletschte die gelben Zähne, kniff die Augen zusammen. Vor Monaten noch hätte Hermine bei seinem Anblick eventuell einen Herzstillstand erlitten, doch diesmal schlug es kräftiger denn je. „Es gibt da so etwas wie eine Prophezeiung", spielte sie die Sache leise gesprochen hinunter. „Ich glaube, sie betrifft Sie."

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich nur, weil ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten. In ihren Augen suchte er nach dem Anzeichen einer Eulenspiegelei, aber es war kein Scherz, nicht bei ihrem durchdringenden Blick. Nervös jagten seine Augen über ihr Gesicht. Er betrachtete ihre Muskeln und suchte nach einem quirligen Zucken der Nerven, um sie zu entlarven, wandte sich dann wieder den braunen Augen zu – schaute in ihr rechtes, linkes, rechtes Auge, doch dort verbarg sich keine Neckerei.

„Betrifft mich?", fragte er ungläubig nach. Seine wispernde Stimme verriet sein Grauen und die Unruhe, die ihn ihm aufgekommen war. „Warum mich?" Er war es leid, unendlich leid, keine Ruhe zu finden.  
„Es ist ja nur eine Vermutung."

Es waren nicht ihre Worte, nicht ihre Stimme, sondern ihr Blick, der ihm deutlich machte, dass es keine reine Vermutung war. Die Panik, die diese Gewissheit in ihm auslöste, ließ ihn nur noch fester zupacken. Dass sie sich aus seinem Griff herauswinden wollte, bemerkte er nicht einmal, so entsetzt war er von der Information, es würde eine neue Prophezeiung geben; eine, die ihn betreffen würde – und das dunkle Mal.

Unerwartet spürte er etwas an seinem Handgelenk. Er fuhr verschreckt zusammen; versuchte, die Ursache für die Berührung zu finden und wandte aufgescheucht den Kopf. Severus sah, wie anmutig grazile Finger – viel zu edel, um durch Tränke zu vergilben – sich um sein Handgelenk gelegt hatten, um seinen Griff zu lockern. Als hätte Hermine mit akribischer Genauigkeit eine Bärenfalle entschärft, löste sich sein krallenartiger Griff Finger für Finger. Seine Hand lockerte sich und ließ von ihrer ab, doch anstatt vor der Falle zu fliehen, umfasste Hermine sie.

Irgendetwas schnaufte aufgeregt und Severus erschrak, als er sich selbst als Geräuschquelle ausmachen konnte. Es war ihm, als stünde er neben sich. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, wirkte so fremd, völlig unwirklich. Severus schaute sich um und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit umflorten seinen Blick. Gestalten huschten umher, Erscheinungen mit schwarzen Kutten, sinister und bedrohlich. Jene finsteren Gebilde aus schrecklichen Erinnerungen bahnten sich einen Weg aus seinem Kopf nach draußen, bis er sie lebhaft in den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Glutrote Augen blitzten auf. Severus wandte den Kopf, renkte ihn, drehte ihn hin und her, doch war's nur Einbildung. Kein Lord mit gravitätischem Gebaren war zu sehen.

Der Raum verschwamm vor seinen Augen, so dass er sie schließen musste. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Kein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, sondern Schweißperlen, so spürbar, als würde eine eisige Klaue über sein Rückgrat fahren. Er schluckte kräftig und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch die Fähigkeit zur Konzentration blieb ihm momentan verwehrt. Mit seiner freien Hand nestelte er aufgebracht am obersten Kragenknopf herum. Irgendetwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, er bekam keine Luft. Plötzlich war auch dort eine warme Hand, deren Finger den Knopf mit Leichtigkeit lösten, den darunter gleich noch mit. Severus öffnete seine Augen, schloss sie gleich wieder, weil sich alles drehte, doch er hörte ihre besänftigende Stimme.

„Eine Panikattacke, Severus. Das ist gleich vorbei."  
Seine eigene Stimme klang für ihn wie durch den Trichter eines Grammophons gesprochen. „Er soll nicht wiederkehren."  
Ein Augenblick herrschte Stille, bis sie verstanden hatte. „Wird er nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht."

Ihre Stimme konnte ihn nicht besänftigen, dafür jedoch die Furcht geringfügig eindämmen. Ein neuer Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen. Er ließ seinen Blick hin und her schweifen, doch noch immer fand er keine Ruhe, keinen Punkt, den er fixieren konnte. Dank der beruhigenden Wärme an seiner Hand, als Hermine sie vollends mit ihren umfasste, erlangte er etwas von seiner abhandengekommenen Besonnenheit wieder. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen genau darauf, auf das rhythmische Geräusch jenes Organs, auf das er sonst nicht hören wollte. Es pochte so sehr, dass er im wahrsten Sinne fühlen konnte, wie das Eis ringsherum zerbarst.

Ein Gewicht auf seinem Schoß ließ ihn blinzeln. Der Kniesel. Mit honigfarbenen Augen blickte das Tier ihn an und endlich fanden seine Augen Ruhe, konnten auf dem Kater verweilen, ohne nervös zu flackern. Das schwarze Haustier schnurrte laut, verströmte fühlbare Vibrationen; beides für Severus ein Wohlgenuss. So konnte er sich von dem Schrecken erholen, nach all den Jahren der eisernen Beherrschung die Fassung verloren zu haben.

„Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser", hörte er die vertraute Stimme sagen und übergangslos wurde seine eben noch umfasste Hand ganz kalt. Um sie zu wärmen, vergrub er sie im Fell des Kniesels, der es sich auf Severus' Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. Ein Glas erschien in seinem Blickfeld. „Geht es wieder?" Seiner Stimme nicht trauend nickte er und griff nach dem Glas. Er sah, dass seine Hand zitterte, doch er ignorierte es und gönnte sich die Erfrischung. Als das kalte Nass seine Kehle befeuchtete, sah er sich wieder in der Lage, ein paar Worte zu sprechen.  
„Was hat es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich?" Er fragte sich, ob nur er ein Beben in seiner Stimme vernommen hatte.  
„Wir warten lieber, bis es Ihnen besser geht."  
„Mir geht es gut", sagte er schwächlich.  
„Kreidebleich sind Sie", hielt sie im freundlichen Tonfall dagegen. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine, damit sie unbemerkt mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Puls fühlen konnte. „Und Ihr Herz rast noch immer. Eine kurze Pause, Severus." Für einen Widerspruch fand er keine Zeit, denn sie sagte von sich aus, um ihn zu beruhigen: „In der Prophezeiung geht es nicht um Voldemort." Er atmete erleichtert aus und lauschte, als sie erklärte: „Eher um das dunkle Mal, aber später mehr. Trinken Sie noch etwas."

Severus gehorchte und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Gerade als er überlegte, wo er das Glas abstellen konnte, wurde es ihm bereits abgenommen. Der Kniesel schnurrte noch immer, wärmte seinen Schoß. Entspannt schloss Severus die Augen und selbst das Zerren und Ziehen an seinen Füßen störte ihn nicht. Hermine zog ihm die Schuhe aus, damit er es bequemer haben würde. Dem Druck auf seinen Schultern gab er nach, bis sein Kopf sich in ein weiches Kissen drückte. Noch immer spürte er sein Herz und er wollte darauf hören, was es zu sagen hatte. Wenige Minuten später war das Einzige, was er noch wahrnahm, der Kater, der wie eine kleine Nähmaschine ununterbrochen schnurrte. Severus schlief ein.


	175. Das Vermächtnis des Dunklen Lords

Hi **Lufa**,

Sybill kann auch einfach mal wieder auf der falschen Fährte sein. War sie in den Büchern ja nicht gerade selten ;)  
Severus' Begrüßung war wirklich "nett". Wenn er etwas gut kann, dann ist das neben dem Tränkebrauen und Spionieren auch das "Leute zusammenstauchen". ;) Freut mich, dass die Gespräche zwischen Hermine und Severus weiterhin Spaß machen.  
Seine Panikattacke hat ihn völlig unverhofft getroffen. Die Angst vor Voldemort sitzt tief. Er hätte jetzt nicht mehr nur um sein eigenes Leben zu fürchten. Zum Glück war sie da und durfte nicht nur als Freundin, sondern auch als Heilerin eingreifen.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

P.S.: Als Erinnerung nochmal der Hinweis, dass es **ab nächster Woche nur noch freitags ein Kapitel** gibt.

* * *

Nebel lag über London, was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Für diese Jahreszeit schon gar nicht. Ungewöhnlich war, dass Sid bereits um sechs Uhr morgens an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich durch Aktenberge wühlte. Für alles, was man Malfoy zur Last legte, hatte er Präzedensfälle parat, die er durch stundenlanges Suchen in den Archiven ausfindig gemacht hatte. Beispielfälle, die von der Gamotvorsitzenden nicht ignoriert werden konnten und doch wusste Sid, dass Mrs. Baltimore nun härtete Geschütze auffahren wollte. Sie wollte unter allen Umständen ein Verhör unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Sid rechnete damit, dass sie Fragen an Malfoy so geschickt ausformulieren würde, so dass sie ihm noch mehr von seinen Schandtaten entlocken könnte.

Sid stöhnte. Er war körperlich am Ende. Ihm fehlte Schlaf, aber diesen Fall durfte er nicht verlieren. Wenn er sich schon Feinde im Ministerium machen und seinen Job verlieren würde, dann wollte er mit Pauken und Trompeten seinen Abgang feiern. Bisher hatten der Minister und Mr. Shacklebolt noch nicht durchblicken lassen, wie sie sich verhalten würden. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass sie ihm Vergissmich auf den Hals hetzen könnten, auch nicht, dass sie ihn von seiner Aufgabe entbinden, denn ihnen hat er deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er bereits mit einer Dame von der Zeitung in engem Kontakt stand.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Um diese Uhrzeit waren kaum Mitarbeiter im Ministerium.

„Herein." Genau die beiden Herren traten ein, an die er gerade gedacht hatte. „Guten Morgen, Minister Weasley, guten Morgen, Mr. Shacklebolt. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Die beiden grüßten nicht zurück, nickten ihm nicht einmal zu. „Treten Sie doch ein und nehmen Sie Platz."  
„Danke", sagte der Dunkelhäutige, „aber wir stehen lieber. Wie Sie sich denken können, geht es um unser letztes Gespräch."  
„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es darum geht", antwortete Sid äußerlich gelassen, doch in Wirklichkeit war er mehr als nur aufgeregt.  
„Sie haben mich in eine missliche Lage gebracht", warf Arthur dem Angestellten mit einer Mischung aus Schwermut und Wut vor.  
„Nein, Minister, Sie selbst haben sich in diese Lage gebracht. Ich bin ein rechtschaffender Mensch, weswegen ich bei einigen Kollegen bereits unangenehm aufgefallen bin, vor allem wenn es um Fehler geht, die vertuscht werden wollten. Solche Perfidien haben in einem so großen Regierungsapparat wie dem Zaubereiministerium nichts zu suchen, da sind Sie sicherlich meiner Meinung."  
Diesmal war es Kingsley, der das Wort ergriff. „Mr. Duvall, wie wäre es mit einer großzügigen Abfindung, damit..."  
Sid hob beide Hände. „Oh Stopp, bitte! Machen Sie die Situation nicht noch schlimmer, als sie für Sie beide bereits ist. Sie haben sich gesetzwidriger Methoden bedient und jetzt versuchen Sie es mit Bestechung?"  
„Das sollte kein Bestechungsversuch sein", rechtfertigte sich Arthur grantig.  
Mit beherrschter Stimme sagte Sid ganz offen: „Sie werden mich nicht zum Schweigen bringen, denn Geld bedeutet mir nichts." Er schaute die beiden eindringlich an und versuchte, sich zu erklären. „Glauben Sie mir bitte, dass ich das, was ich bei unserem Gespräch gesagt habe, vollkommen ernst meine. Mir gefällt es absolut nicht, dass Mr. Malfoy sein Spinnennetz der Intrigen um das gesamte Gamot gesponnen hat. Ich wäre schon erleichtert gewesen, wenn Mrs. Baltimore und all diejenigen, die von Mr. Malfoy unter Druck gesetzt werden, durch neutrale Gamotmitglieder ersetzt worden wären. Mr. Malfoy hätte somit eine gerechte Verhandlung bekommen; ich hätte anständig arbeiten können. Dafür ist jedoch keine Zeit mehr. Mrs. Baltimore will nun ihren eigenen Kurs einschlagen und ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln." Er seufzte theatralisch.  
„Was hat Mrs. Baltimore vor?", fragte Kingsley aufgescheucht.  
„Ich vermute, Sie will Mr. Malfoy mit seiner Erpressung bloßstellen, womit sie auch sich selbst an den Pranger stellen würde, aber was die gute Frau nicht weiß: Sollte das geschehen, werde ich zurückschlagen, indem ich Sie, Minister Weasley und Mr. Shacklebolt, öffentlich der rechtswidrigen Handlung beschuldigen werde, weil Sie unerlaubt ein Verhör mit Veritaserum durchgeführt haben. Allein schon die Anschuldigung wäre ein großer Skandal, egal was darauf noch folgt und es wird etwas folgen, dafür würde ich sorgen. Wenn wir schon schmutzige Wäsche waschen, dann doch gleich die ganze. Außerdem würde ich mich gezwungen sehen, alles haarklein mit Hilfe der Presse zu beleuchten, denn erstens hat die Öffentlichkeit ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was hinter den Kulissen der Regierung abläuft und zweitens würde Mr. Malfoys Fall ganz anders aussehen. Die Öffentlichkeit würde verstehen, warum er sich auf seine Weise gegen das dubiose Rechtssystem zu wehren versuchte, um vor dem Gamot wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance zu haben."

Kingsley bemerkte, dass Arthur kurz davor war, diesem Pedant an die Kehle zu gehen. Auch Sid bemerkte das.

„Minister?" Arthur blickte Sid streng an, doch der ließ sich von dem sichtbaren Hass nicht einschüchtern und sprach: „Mir liegt sehr viel an den Reformen, die Sie mit Hilfe von Mr. Kingsley herbeiführen werden. Ich möchte, dass die Gesetzesänderungen stattfinden! Es steckt so viel Mühe dahinter." Seine Worte waren ehrlich. „Sie werden es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich habe bei den letzten Wahlen sogar für Sie gestimmt! Wie Sie bin auch ich ein Muggelfreund, ein Freund von diskriminierten Mitbürgern."

Nun musste Arthur doch Platz nehmen. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einer Hand massierte er seine Schläfen. Die Situation schien aussichtslos.

„Es wird auffallen", begann Kingsley, „wenn Mr. Malfoys Verhandlung plötzlich andere Wege einschlägt und er von heute auf Morgen einen Freispruch bekäme. Wie sollte man das erklären?"  
Sid legte den Kopf schräg und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er in Gedanken seine Antwort formulierte. „Sie haben Mr. Malfoy an diesem besagten Tag, als Sie ihm Veritaserum gaben, eine bestimmte Frage gestellt. Eine Frage, die einen Mr. Hopkins betraf." Kingsley nickte. Namen und Anschrift von besagtem Hopkins hatten sie erhalten, aber weitergeholfen haben diese Informationen nicht. „Nun, danach haben Sie Mr. Malfoy nicht mehr aufgesucht, haben also keine weitere Befragung durchgeführt. Ich allerdings habe meinem Mandanten noch einige Informationen entlockt, die ich im Gegenzug Ihnen zur Verfügung stellen würde."  
„Was für Informationen?", fragte Arthur.  
„Die Information, wo sich sehr wahrscheinlich Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange aufhalten. Mr. Malfoy ist nur ein kleiner Fisch, Minister. Wenn Sie ein Exempel statuieren möchten, dann inhaftieren Sie die Lestrange-Brüder!"

Kingsley horchte interessiert auf. Mit diesem Tausch würden sie nicht ihr Gesicht in der Öffentlichkeit verlieren.

„Minister", Sid versuchte die väterlicher Stimme einzusetzen, was albern wirkte, weil er viel jünger war. „Es gibt genügend ehemalige Häftlinge, die gegen gewichtige Informationen freigelassen worden sind. Soll ich welche aufzählen? Da wäre zum Beispiel Igor Karkaroff." Sids ehemaliger Schuldirektor.  
„Ich weiß sehr wohl", fauchte Arthur, „dass meine Vorgänger solche Übereinkünfte getroffen haben."  
„Und Sie möchten nicht dazu gehören? Vielleicht fällt Ihnen mein Vorschlag nur so schwer, weil es sich um Mr. Malfoy handelt und auch Sie einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn hegen?"

Es stand in den Akten, dass es die Tochter des Ministers gewesen war, der Lucius das schwarzmagische Buch Riddles gegeben hatte. Welcher Vater würde nicht das Schlimmste für den Mann wünschen, der die junge Tochter in so große Gefahr gebracht hatte?

Der Minister war nicht zu überzeugen, dachte Sid, also gab er Beispiele. „Ich hatte es schon einmal erwähnt, Mr. Weasley: Solche Übereinkünfte sind auch in der Muggelwelt nicht unüblich. Ich spreche von der sogenannten 'Kronzeugenregelung', die das Merkmal eines Geschäfts auf Gegenseitigkeit innehat. Mr. Malfoy ist weiterhin kooperativ, was er mir zu Verstehen gegeben hat. Er stellt sich mit seinem internen Wissen dem Ministerium zur Verfügung."  
„Und was erwartet Mr. Malfoy im Gegenzug?", fragte Kingsley sachlich.  
„Das Übliche: Strafmilderung bis hin zum vollständigen Straferlass. Ihnen beiden ist dieses Verfahren nicht unbekannt. Sie selbst haben es bereits angewandt und Mr. Malfoys zu erwartende Haftzeit auf maximal sieben Jahre beschränkt. Solche Vereinbarungen können ganze Unternehmen schützen, Menschen in Führungspositionen oder gar Rechtssysteme. Igor Karkaroff und Severus Snape sind zwei der prominentesten ehemaligen Häftlinge, die davon profitiert haben, indem sie gegen die Feinde des Ministeriums aussagten."  
Arthur schnaufte verärgert. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Mr. Malfoy möchte jetzt kompletten Hafterlass erwirken?"  
Selbstsicher nickte Sid. „Darüber hinaus aber noch etwas mehr."  
„Was denn noch?", keifte der Minister.  
„Mr. Malfoy befürchtet – und ich vermute zurecht –, dass von den beiden Herren Lestrange eine Gefahr für ihn und seine Familie ausgeht. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass seine Schwiegertochter nicht reinen Blutes ist. Sie und sein Enkelkind stünden ganz oben auf der schwarzen Liste der Brüder. In Mr. Malfoys Namen muss ich daher verlangen, dass die beiden, sollten sie erst einmal in Obhut der Gefängniswärter sein, Tag und Nacht bewacht werden."

Diese Forderung hatte er weniger im Namen seines Klienten gestellt, denn es war er selbst, der ein Familiendrama befürchtete. Zwar hatte Sid keine eigenen Kinder, aber wenn er so eine Gefahr erkennen konnte, musste er auch darauf eingehen und sie abwehren. Sein Gewissen würde ihm sonst keine Ruhe gönnen.

„Wenn ich noch etwas äußern dürfte?" Sid wartete, bis die beiden ihn ansahen. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht drängen, aber die momentane Situation mit Mrs. Baltimore erfordert schnelles Handeln."

Sid beobachtete, wie der Minister seinem Vertrauten etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Kurz darauf verschwand Kingsley aus dem Büro.

Auf Sids fragenden Blick hin erklärte Arthur: „Die Verhandlung wird vorerst gestoppt. Mrs. Baltimore wird angewiesen, nichts zu unternehmen und ich denke, mein Mitarbeiter wird ihr sehr deutlich klar machen, was mit 'nichts' gemeint ist. Ich nehme mir etwas Bedenkzeit, Mr. Duvall."  
„Selbstverständlich."

Sid war erleichtert. Die Vorstandsvorsitzende würde vorerst vom Minister selbst einen Knebel verpasst bekommen. Er verstand, dass Mr. Weasley über die gesamte Situation nachdenken wollte und er war sich sicher, dass er die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde.

Die richtige Entscheidung hatte Hermine bereits getroffen, als sie sehr früh morgens erwachte und sich im Bett räkelte. Ob es ein Traum gewesen war, der sie mit dem Vorwand aufwachen ließ, unbedingt noch heute mit ihrem Vater in die Winkelgasse zu gehen oder ein Instinkt, das war ihr egal. Das Gespräch mit Albus hatte ihr so viel Selbstvertrauen geschenkt, dass sie ihre Entschlussfreudigkeit nicht vorüberziehen lassen wollte. Die Apotheke gehörte ihr, zumindest was das Gefühl in ihrem Herzen betraf. Noch im Liegen streckte sie sich wie ein Katze und als sie diesen Vergleich zog, vermisste sie Fellini, der normalerweise an ihrem Fußende oder auf ihrem Bauch schlief. Er wird noch, dachte sie, im Wohnzimmer bei Severus sein, wenn der nicht über Nacht gegangen war.

Freudig schwang sich Hermine aus dem Bett und zog sich nur einen leichten Morgenmantel über, denn in ihrem Räumen war es angenehm warm. Sie rief eine Hauselfe, die sie bevorzugte und immer gerufen hatte, seit sie sie kennen gelernte.

„Shibby?" Nach einem leisen Geräusch, dass sie ähnlich wie das Plopp einer Apparation anhörte, erschien die kleine Elfe, die über beide Ohren strahlte. „Guten Morgen, Shibby."  
„Shibby wünscht auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Darf Shibby das Frühstück bringen?"  
Hermine schaute auf die Uhr, es war nicht mal sieben. „Nein, nur einen Zitronentee und eine kleine Kanne schwarzen Kaffee, sehr stark." Seine Vorlieben waren ihr vertraut und sie war längst davon abgekommen, ihn zum Teetrinken zu nötigten. Hermine schaute durch einen Spalt ins Wohnzimmer und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt, die auf ihrer Couch lag. Sie wandte sich an die Elfe und flüsterte. „Und wärst du vielleicht so lieb und fütterst den Hund in Professor Snapes Räumen?"  
Die Elfe nickte. „Shibby ist gleich zurück."

Nachdem die Elfe verschwunden war, erledigte Hermine in Windeseile ihre Morgentoilette, bevor sie sich, noch immer im Morgenmantel bekleidet, ins Wohnzimmer traute. Es war draußen stockdunkel, aber im Wohnzimmer brannte das Kaminfeuer, in dessen Licht sie Severus auf der Couch sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war durch den tiefen Schlaf entspannt, womit auch einige Falten nicht mehr auszumachen waren, die er sich in seiner Jahrzehnte andauernden Erscheinung als Griesgram zugelegt hatte. Hermine legte ein paar Scheite ins Feuer, bevor sie sich ihm erneut näherte. Gestern hatte sie ihm eine warme Decke übergeworfen. Unter der Decke, auf Severus' Brustkorb, war eine große Beule zu erkennen. Eine Beule, die sich bewegte und laut zu schnurren begann, als sie erwachte. Das leise Plopp von Shibby ließ den ruhig atmenden Severus nicht aufwachen. Die Hauselfe stellte das Tablett leise auf dem Couchtisch ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Von ihrem Zitronentee goss sich Hermine sofort etwas ein, woraufhin Severus – wegen des starken Aromas erwacht – sich rührte.

„Sind Sie wach?", fragte sie leise. Weil Fellini die Stimme ihres Frauchens vernommen hatte, schnurrte er noch lauter und erkämpfte sich einen Weg, um unter der Decke hervorlugen zu können. Als Fellini mit allen vier Pfoten auf Severus stand, öffnete der die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich, als er völlig perplex den Kater betrachtete, der einmal Severus' Nase mit seiner berührte, bevor er hinuntersprang und sich demonstrativ vor seinen Futternapf setzte; zudem seinem Frauchen einen fordernden Blick zuwarf.

In der Zeit, in der Hermine ihr Haustier versorgte, setzte sich Severus aufrecht hin, behielt aber die Decke auf dem Schoß. Richtig wach war er noch nicht. Hermine schenkte ihm im Anschluss aus der Kaffeekanne ein, die Severus höflichkeitshalber nicht angerührt hatte, obwohl er nicht nur das Aroma des Zitronentees in seinem dösigen Zustand hatte wahrnehmen können.

„Sie sehen erholt aus", sagte Hermine, als sie ihm die Tasse reichte, die er dankend entgegennahm.  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
„Es ist gerade mal sieben durch. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"  
Er nickte. „Ich habe geträumt", hauchte er ehrfürchtig, als wäre das ein Jahrhundertereignis.  
„Hoffentlich war es ein schöner Traum."  
Mit seinen Augen fixierte er Hermines, bevor er zugab: „Ich träume nicht." Weil sie die Stirn runzelte, erklärte er: „Ich habe damals aufgehört zu träumen."  
Sie erinnerte sich. „Aber der Traum mit Harry, den ich für Sie gedeutet habe." Er schaute auf seine Tasse, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm, hörte aber ihre Frage. „War das der erste Traum, nachd...?"  
„Ja."  
„Beunruhigt Sie das? Dass Sie wieder träumen können, meine ich?" Es beschäftigte ihn sichtlich, weswegen sie aus medizinischer Sicht versicherte: „Träumen ist gut. Der Mensch braucht das."

Zu dem Traum oder der Tatsache, wieder träumen zu können, äußerte sich Severus nicht. Stattdessen blieb er bei ihr und trank seinen Kaffee. Hermine glaubte, die gestrige Panikattacke wäre ihm womöglich unangenehm.

„Harry wäre es genauso gegangen." Mit ihren Worten brachte sie ihn dazu, seinen Blick von der Tasse zu lösen und sie anzusehen. „Wenn er geglaubt hätte, Voldemort könnte zurückkehren, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich zusammengebrochen. Harry will das nicht mehr, er hat genug. Er will keine Gegner mehr, gegen die er antreten muss."  
„Ich hätte wenig zu befürchten", warf Severus in ruhigem Tonfall ein. „Mit Verrätern wurde immer kurzer Prozess gemacht." Unweigerlich musste Severus an Karkaroff denken.  
Hermine nahm ihre Tasse und setzte sich nahe zu ihm. „Wir haben damals alle Horkruxe zerstört. Um das letzte haben sich Neville und Luna gekümmert. Ich war zu der Zeit im Mungos, wegen meinem Bein, aber Harry war dabei und hat zugesehen. Auch Albus sagt, es gibt keine weiteren. Voldemort wird nicht zurückkommen können."

Sie bemerkte, wie er die Augen schloss und erleichtert durchatmete. Ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Ich werde heute die Apotheke kaufen", verkündete sie freudestrahlend. Das Feuer in ihren Augen war kaum zu übersehen. Ihre Leidenschaft wärmte ihn.  
„Das ist gut. Ich begrüße es, dass wenigstens Ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung geht. Das Geschäft würde ich mir gern mal ansehen. Nicht heute und nicht morgen, erst wenn Sie sich eingelebt haben." Severus holte tief Luft, als würde er sich für etwas wappnen. „Wegen der Prophezeiung ..."  
„Ja, Moment", unterbrach sie und eilte zu ihrer Tasche. Sie zog einige Pergamente hinaus, die sie ihm reichte. Auf der ersten Seite stand Wort für Wort das, was Professor Trelawney zu Draco und Ginny gesagt hatte. Gleich darunter begannen Hermines Notizen, die er zuerst beäugte. Er las Begriffe wie „dunkles Mal" und „helle Haut". Erst danach las er die Prophezeiung selbst und nicht nur einmal.

„Ich verstehe, warum Sie das auf Todesser beziehen."  
„Verstehen Sie auch, warum ich den Rest mit Ihnen in Verbindung bringe?"  
„Nein", machte er sich selbst weis. „Aber es ist gut, dass Sie mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt haben. Wer weiß noch davon?"  
Hermine zählte auf. „Sibyll, Albus, dann natürlich Ginny und Draco, denn sie haben sie ja gehört. Auch Harry weiß es und dann eben ich. Ach ja, der Mann von der Mysteriumsabteilung weiß es auch. Er hat die Prophezeiung entgegengenommen und bewahrt sie."  
„Das ist nicht gerade ein kleiner Kreis Eingeweihter", sagte Severus verlegen.  
Sie verstand sehr gut, dass es ihn in Verlegenheit brachte, wenn auch die anderen den zweiten Teil mit ihn in Verbindung bringen würden, weshalb sie ihn beschwichtigte. „Er muss nicht größer werden."  
„Was gestern geschehen ist, muss auch niemand wissen."  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich tratsche? Nein, Severus. Es gibt Situationen, die man einfach für sich behält." Seine Augen spiegelten so viel Dankbarkeit wider, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.  
„Dürfte ich wohl Ihr Bad benutzen?"  
„Sicher."

In der Zeit, die Severus im Bad verbrachte, zog sich Hermine schnell an. Ihr war völlig entgangen, dass sie nur einen Morgenmantel über dem Schlafanzug trug. Danach trafen sich beide wieder im Wohnzimmer.

Pünktlich um halb acht klopfte es. Severus blickte auf.

„Das ist nur Remus. Er fragt jeden Morgen, ob ich in der großen Halle frühstücke und wenn ja, gehen wir zusammen hin." Schon war sie an der Tür und öffnete sie, bevor Severus irgendwas sagen konnte. Ihm war nicht nach einem Frühstück in Gesellschaft, aber er wusste auch, dass beide ihn dazu bringen würde, mit nach unten zu gehen.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Severus zum Unterricht; machte das, was er montags bis freitags immer tat. Hermine hingegen riss aus dem Alltag aus und ließ das wahr werden, was sie ihm vorhin gesagt hatte. Sie ging zusammen mit ihren Eltern in die Winkelgasse.

Gar nicht so weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt befand sich das Zaubereiministerium, in welchem Arthur schon die ganze letzte Stunde in seinem Büro auf und ab gegangen war, während Kingsley auf einem gemütlichen Sessel saß und sich die Situation mit Duvall durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Letztendlich war er es, der einen Vorschlag machte.

„Wir sollten uns anhören, was Malfoy zu sagen hat. Wenn wir wirklich die beiden Lestranges in die Hände bekommen könnten..."  
„Und Malfoy freilassen? Nein Kingsley, das will ich nicht zulassen!"  
„Arthur, die Situation ist bereits so verfahren, dass wir kaum noch Spielraum haben. Wir können Duvall nicht rausschmeißen, weil er auch dann nicht den Mund halten wird. Und wenn nicht er, dann könnte Malfoy selbst uns beschuldigen. Alles würde den Bach runtergehen."  
„Deswegen gefällt dir der kleine Handel wohl? Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich", schimpfte Arthur, doch Kingsley nahm es nicht persönlich.  
„Wir können auch anders vorgehen. Wir beide geben unseren Patzer mit dem Veritaserum in der Öffentlichkeit zu. Ich werde daraufhin gefeuert und du wirst zurücktreten müssen. Duvall und Malfoy hätten gegen uns nichts mehr in der Hand und Rosalind kann tun und lassen, was sie möchte." Arthur warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, doch Kingsley war noch nicht fertig. „Über uns beide wird man sicherlich nicht lange berichten, denn der Skandal um Rosalind und Malfoys Bestechungen wird die verreißenden Schlagzeile mit deinem Namen schnell ablösen."  
„Das ist nicht lustig, King."  
„Es war auch nicht so gedacht. Ich wollte dir nur vor Augen führen, was wir für Möglichkeiten haben. Wenn ich wählen müsste zwischen deinem Rücktritt in Zusammenhang mit der Gesetzesreform, die bestimmt nicht von deinem Nachfolger fortgeführt wird und einem freien Malfoy, der uns im Gegenzug Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange ans Messer liefert, dann nehme ich letzteres."

Wieder ging Arthur auf und ab, fuhr sich über das schüttere Haar und putzte seine Brille.

„Hol mir Malfoy und Duvall her. Ich will wissen, wo die Lestrange-Brüder sich verkrochen haben sollen!"

Gesagt, getan. Eine halbe Stunde später schaute Lucius verdutzt aus der Wäsche, als man ihn nicht in den Gerichtssaal brachte, sondern ins Büro des Ministers, wo sein Beistand bereits wartete. Weil es nur Shacklebolt gewesen war, der ihn aus dem Mungos abholte, war er sich bewusst geworden, dass die Handschellen, die Gefängniskleidung und die vier Wachen, die ihn regelmäßig zur Verhandlung begleiteten, tatsächlich nur Schikane waren, denn diesmal gab es nichts davon. Lucius grüßte Arthur mit einem arroganten Lächeln und nahm nach Aufforderung Platz.

„Dürfte ich wohl wissen, warum ich hier bin?" Was sein Beistand mit den beiden besprochen hatte, wusste Lucius noch nicht.  
„Sie sind hier", zischte Arthur gereizt, „weil wir wissen möchten, wo sich Ihr Schwager und sein Bruder aufhalten. Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der anderen Flüchtigen, wie Fenrir Greyback und Peter Pettigrew, wären auch sehr hilfreich, Mr. Malfoy."  
„Hilfreich für was?"  
„Mr. Malfoy", sein Beistand lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber, „sein Sie kooperativ!"  
„Nun, wie Sie wünschen. Mr. Shacklebolt habe ich bereits wegen der Verstecke informiert. Dass sie unter Fidelius stehen, kann ich nicht ändern. Greyback hingegen schwirrt im Verbotenen Birkenwald herum, da bin ich mir sicher. Er hat mehrmals erwähnt, dass dieser Ort wie sein Zuhause wäre. Der Mann kann sich tatsächlich wie ein Vagabund durchs Leben schlagen." Lucius verzog bei dem Gedanken an das schmutzige Leben im Freien angewidert das Gesicht. „Von Mr. Pettigrew habe ich gehört, er sei verschieden, aber wenn Sie mich fragen – und das haben Sie ja getan –, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass er es wieder einmal irgendwie vollbracht hat zu entkommen. Sie wissen ja: Ratten sind zähe Tiere! Immerhin lebte er über ein Jahrzehnt in Ihrem Haus, Minister, und ihm ist auch die Flucht geglückt, nachdem man ihn in Hogwarts dingfest gemacht hat." Überheblich zog Lucius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor er fortfuhr. „Dem Tagespropheten hatte ich vor einiger Zeit entnommen, dass Ihr", er kräuselte die Nase, „'Haus' leer steht. Das wäre für Pettigrew, den ich nicht für sehr helle halte, das ideale Versteck. Eine Hütte ganz für sich allein. Oh, verzeihen Sie, sagte ich gerade 'Hütte'? Wie auch immer, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es die reine Gewohnheit gewesen sein könnte, die Pettigrew in sein altes Heim verschlagen hat. Vielleicht sitzt er gerade jetzt unter einer Diele Ihres Hauses und knabbert ein Fitzelchen Käse?"

Nach seiner kleinen Ansprache sagte zunächst niemand etwas. Arthur schien noch verärgerter als zuvor. Duvall hatte sich, wie üblich, Notizen gemacht, während Kingsley in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Ach", machte Lucius, dem gerade etwas einfallen war, „bevor mein Beistand mich dazu auffordern muss, sag ich es Ihnen gern. Der Geheimniswahrer der Häuser, in denen ich meinen Schwager nebst Bruder vermute, ist Walden Macnair. Mir ist bekannt, dass Sie ihn bereits inhaftiert haben. Sie müssten ihn nur noch befragen, beziehungsweise ihn dazu bringen, Sie und ein paar gut ausgebildete Auroren einzuweihen."

Für Kingsley hörte sich all das sehr gut an. Hätte man all diese Todesser, wäre Malfoy im Tausch sehr unbedeutend, gerade weil es so aussah, als würde Duvall ihn sowieso vorm Gamot freikämpfen. Das letzte Wort hatte jedoch Arthur und der konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Was denn, reichen diese Informationen etwa nicht?", fragte Lucius, der das Schweigen falsch deutete. „Gut, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen noch sagen, dass die beiden Mr. Lestrange es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, die Familien ihrer 'Kollegen' zu säubern."  
„'Kollegen'?", fragte Arthur nach, woraufhin Lucius mit den Augen rollte.  
„Ja, damit meine ich die anderen Todesser. Hier und da – ich mache da niemandem einen Vorwurf – gibt es schwarze Schafe in der Familie. Besonders Rodolphus hat es sich zu seinem Steckenpferd gemacht, jene Familienmitglieder auszulöschen, die Voldemort", er war stolz darauf, den Namen mit fester Stimme ausgesprochen zu haben, „nicht unterstützen wollten oder die sie anderweitig für minderwertig hielten. Lassen Sie mich kurz überlegen." Lucius nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er mit Bestimmtheit versichern konnte: „Es stand in der Zeitung. Es war dieser Squib, Christian Rosier, den die beiden sich mit Sicherheit zur Brust genommen haben, denn der Fall trug ihr Merkmal. Beide haben immer damit geprahlt, wie sie die 'Missgeburten' mit bloßen Fäusten bekämpft haben – ganz ohne Magie. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie auch ihn am Ende mit einem ihrer abscheulichen Tränke vergiftet haben, aber Genaues weiß ich nicht. Die Reinblüter, die sich sträubten, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, wurden von ihnen entweder umgebracht oder dienten als Versuchskaninchen für neue Tränke."

Kingsley lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Womöglich, dachte er, gab es noch andere Menschen, die wie Miss Parkinson für tot gehalten wurden.

Es war Arthur, der eine Entscheidung treffen musste und er sagte: „Wir werden Macnair befragen. Sollten die Informationen dazu führen, dass Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange festgenommen werden können, dann werden Sie, Mr. Malfoy, davon profitieren."  
Gelassen und mit aufgesetztem Pokerface hatte Sid dem Minister gelauscht. „In dieser Zeit wird mein Mandant nicht mehr mit Verhandlungsterminen rechnen müssen?"  
„Nein", versicherte Arthur, „wie ich schon sagte, Mrs. Baltimore ist angewiesen worden, den Fall vorerst ruhen zu lassen."

Man ließ Mr. Duvall den Gefangenen ins Krankenhaus zurückbringen, denn Malfoy würde jetzt, wo alles so gut für ihn stand, nicht fliehen.

„Kingsley?"  
Arthur brauchte gar nicht zu fragen. „Ich werde Macnair einen Besuch abstatten. Bewilligst du meinen Antrag auf Gebrauch von Veritaserum?"  
„Selbstverständlich." Arthur unterschrieb das Formular, damit Kingsley dem Gefangenen drei Tropfen verabreichen durfte. „Nimm zwei Auroren mit, die sich einweihen lassen sollen."

Die Zufluchtsorte der Todesser hatte Macnair bereits in seinen Aussagen genannt, doch bisher wusste man nicht, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war. Es war notwendig, sich von ihm einweihen zu lassen, um die unter Fidelius stehende Gebäude sehen und betreten zu können. Macnair durfte nicht nur den ungefähren Ort nennen, sondern den korrekten Namen des Verstecks, wie er auch bei der Erstellung des Fidelius-Zaubers betitelt worden war – am besten noch, indem der Ort zusätzlich schriftlich preisgegeben würde.

Sofort dachte Kingsley an Tonks, aber auch den schlauen Kopf und alten Hasen Dawlish wollte er dabei haben. Die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach Askaban. An die dort herrschende Atmosphäre gewöhnte man sich nie, egal wie oft man das Gefängnis aufsuchte. Einer der Wärter nahm sie in Empfang und Kingsley schilderte sein Anliegen, zeigte dem Wärter das unterschriebene Formular des Ministers.

„Macnair, ja? Ist ein zäher Bursche. Von allen Inhaftierten scheint ihm der Aufenthalt hier am wenigsten auszumachen", erzählte der Wärter, als er den dreien vorausging.

Jedes Gesicht, an dem sie vorbeigingen, war ihnen bekannt. Natürlich waren nicht alle Inhaftierten Todesser. Da waren Giftmischer unter ihnen oder Menschen, die unerlaubte Forschung mit Blut betrieben haben. Nicht jeder würde sein ganzen Leben in Askaban verbringen, aber schon ein Jahr konnte einem den Verstand trüben, auch ohne Dementoren. Die Häftlinge waren isoliert, durften ihre Zelle nur ein Mal am Tag für einen Gang zu den Waschräumen nutzen. Die Wärter vereitelten Gespräche zwischen den Männern und Frauen, zumindest tagsüber. Oftmals kamen Stillezauber zum Einsatz. Ziel der Zeit in Askaban war es, ohne großartige soziale Kontakte über seine Fehler nachzudenken und sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Eine Methode, die vielen der langjährigen Gefangenen den Verstand kostete, denn ganz ohne Gespräche, ohne Kontakte, verkümmerte der kleinste Rest Menschlichkeit in ihnen. Besuche waren selten gestattet. Die meisten waren von Auroren und dienten einer Befragung, wie der heutige.

An einer Zelle blieb der Wächter stehen. „Mr. Macnair, Besuch für Sie."

Macnair lag auf seiner Pritsche und blinzelte einige Male mit seinem einen Auge, denn das andere war ihm damals von Neville mit dem Zauberstab ausgestochen worden. Er schien der Situation nicht zu trauen. Macnair setzte sich nicht einmal aufrecht hin, als die drei Auroren mit gezücktem Zauberstab seine kleine Zelle betraten. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius, der von Anfang an Besuche von Susan oder Kingsley erhalten hatte, sogar von seinem Sohn und Severus, war Macnair bereits fast ein ganzes Jahr auf sich allein gestellt.

„Mr. Macnair", sagte Kingsley einfach nur, um den Mann darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er tatsächlich Besuch hatte.  
„Ich glaub's nicht", flüsterte der Gefangene, der wie paralysiert mit seinem gesunden Auge auf Tonks' Oberweite starrte. Kingsley stellte sich schützend vor seine Kollegin. „Eine Frau und auch noch so eine hübsche", säuselte Macnair geistesabwesend. Es schien, als würde er durch Kingsley hindurchsehen, ihn gar nicht für voll nehmen.  
„Mr. Macnair, wir sind hier, weil Sie uns als Geheimniswahrer einweihen sollen." Kingsley wurde nicht gehört. „Macnair?" Er reagierte nicht. „Tonks", er drehte ich zu ihr, „geh bitte raus." Nichts lieber als das, dachte sie und verschwand.

Sobald sie nicht mehr im Raum war, erwachte Macnair aus seinem nebelumschleierten Zustand. Er blickte die beiden Männer an und sagte verachtend: „Was für eine Ehre." Kingsley wiederholte sein Anliegen und Macnair lachte auf. „Ich werde mich wohl nicht wehren können. Versuchen Sie's, aber machen Sie sich nicht zu viel Hoffnung."  
Dawlish stutzte. „Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?"  
„Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, der Dunkle Lord hätte keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen? Ich bin zwar der Geheimniswahrer, aber nachdem ich alle Verbündeten eingeweiht habe, legte er einen Fluch über mich. Ich werde niemanden mehr einweihen können."  
„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte Kingsley entschlossen. „Sagen Sie uns den genauen Ort freiwillig oder müssen wir nachhelfen?"  
„So oder so werde ich Ihnen keine Hilfe sein."  
„Dann, Mr. Macnair, erst auf die einfache Weise. Wo genau befinden sich die Gebäude, die unter Fidelius liegen?"

Macnair öffnete den Mund und wollte antworten, doch es war nichts zu hören, bis auf ein stockendes Atemgeräusch.

Aus einer Innentasche zückte Dawlish ein kleines Fläschchen, das er dem Gefangenen zeigte. „Dann eben hiermit."  
Kingsley ging in den offiziellen Modus über und leierte seinen Text auswendig hinunter: „Ihnen werden, wie vom Minister verbrieft, zur Wahrheitsfindung drei Tropfen Veritaserum verabreicht. Sollten Sie Ihre Mitarbeit verweigern, werden wir gewaltsam vorgehen. Öffnen Sie den Mund."

Macnair grinste fies, parierte jedoch und öffnete den Mund, so dass Dawlish drei Tropfen des Wahrheitsserums auf die Zunge tropfen lassen konnte. Nach wenigen Sekunden stellte Kingsley die Frage.

„Wo genau befinden sich die unter dem Fidelius-Zauber stehenden Gebäude, deren Aufenthaltsort Voldemort Ihnen als Geheimniswahrer anvertraut hat?"

Wie schon beim ersten Mal öffnete Macnair auch diesmal den Mund und erneut hörte man stockende Atemgeräusche. Im Gegenteil zum ersten Versuch ohne Veritaserum strengte sich Macnair jedoch an, die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil der Trank ihn dazu zwang. Trotzdem verließ kein Wort seinen Mund, dafür liefen ihm einige Tropfen Blut aus der Nase. Macnair schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Mist", fluchte Kingsley leise. „Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
„Walden Macnair", röchelte der Gefangene, dem das Blut bereits über die Lippen gelaufen war. Die zweite Frage hatte die erste aufgehoben, was bei maximal drei Tropfen Wahrheitsserum noch möglich war. Sprechen konnte er also noch, dachte Kingsley.  
„Warum können Sie auf die Frage davor nicht antworten?"  
„Der Dunkle Lord sorgte mit einem mir unbekannten Fluch dafür, dass ich kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Gebäude sagen kann."

Zumindest war für Kingsley jetzt klar, dass es sich tatsächlich um mehr als nur ein Gebäude handelte.

„Können Sie die Orte schriftlich nennen?"  
Macnair zuckte mit den Schultern, doch bevor er eine Vermutung äußern konnte, drückte ihm Dawlish bereits Feder und Pergament in die Hand. „Schreiben Sie den genauen Standpunkt auf!"  
„Was springt dabei für mich raus?", fragte Macnair mutig.

Während Dawlish angestrengt darüber nachdachte, wie man die Aufforderung mit einer Frage verbinden konnte, damit Macnair die Orte zu Papier bringen würde, fiel Kingsley was ganz anderes ein.

„Das Ministerium könnte Ihnen einmalig den Besuch einer Dame zusichern. Sie haben sicherlich eine Bekannte, die Sie sehen möchten."  
„Das würde das Ministerium mir gestatten? Unter diesen Umständen..."

Natürlich hatte Kingsley es nicht ernst gemeint. Manchmal musste man lügen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Dawlish schaute ihn allerdings skeptisch an und schien darüber zu grübeln, ob er tatsächlich so weit gehen würde.

Beide schauten zu, wie Macnair mit der Aussicht auf ein Schäferstündchen die Federspitze beschwingt aufs Pergament setzte. Wie aus heiterem Himmel hörte man ein lautes Knacken, Macnair schrie auf und umfasste die Hand, die die Feder fallengelassen hatten.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Kingsley und wollte bereits nach dem Rechten sehen.  
„Nicht!" Dawlish hielt ihn zurück. „Mr. Macnair?" Macnair umfasste mit einer Hand seine rechte und drückte sie an die Brust. „Was ist passiert?"

Seine Atmung hatte Macnair wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Beide bemerkten, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Augen schloss. Einen Moment später zeigte er seine rechte Hand, mit der er eben noch die gesuchten Orte niederschreiben wollte. Daumen und Zeigefinger standen in unnatürlicher Weise von der Hand ab. Sie waren gebrochen.

„Verflixt, das gibt's doch nicht!" Dawlish war perplex. Einige solcher Flüche wurden in der Regel mit dem Tode desjenigen, der sie ausgesprochen hatte, aufgehoben. Schwarze Flüche waren die Ausnahme. Voldemorts Macht schien noch nach seinem Tod sehr effizient zu sein. „Wir kommen so nicht weiter." Dawlish ging nach draußen. Kingsley hörte, wie er den Wärter anwies: „Schicken Sie einen Heiler zu Mr. Macnair." Gleich darauf hörte er Tonks fragen: „Wieso? Was ist passiert?" Kingsley stand noch bei dem Gefangenen, der ihn durch ein finsteres Auge anblickte.

Vor der Zelle wies Kingsley Dawlish an: „Suchen Sie mir alles über Flüche heraus, die so etwas zustande bringen, besonders schwarzmagische."  
„Sind wir hier fertig?", wollte Dawlish wissen, der offenbar sofort mit seiner Aufgabe beginnen wollte. Kingsley nickte ihm zu, weswegen er sich verabschiedete.  
„Tonks, ich will mit einem Fluchbrecher sprechen. Vielleicht kann der uns weiterhelfen."  
„Kein Problem, das geht heute noch."  
„Wieso? Wen hast du im Kopf?", fragte Kingsley verdutzt.  
„Natürlich Bill!"  
„Ja sicher! Bill soll denjenigen mitbringen, bei der er seine Ausbildung gemacht hat. Nur für den Fall, dass er an seine Grenzen stößt!"  
„Ähm, das wird aber ein Kobold sein", sagte Tonks vorsichtig.  
„Und?"  
„Kobolde arbeiten nicht mit dem Ministerium zusammen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."  
„Ich bin nicht das Ministerium und das wird er schon noch feststellen. Bill und sein ehemaliger Ausbilder sollen mich in einer Stunde in meinem Büro aufsuchen. Bekommst du das hin?"  
„Natürlich, King."

Tonks war schon auf ihrem Weg, da warf Kingsley noch einen Blick in die Zelle von Macnair, der ein wahnsinniges Lächeln mit den Lippen formte.

Ein fröhliches Lächeln hingegen konnte sich Hermine nicht verdrücken, denn sie hatte eben, ohne dass ihre Finger in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden, ihre Unterschrift zu Papier gebracht. Die Apotheke gehörte ihr.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben", sagte sie ehrfürchtig, als sie den unterschriebenen Kaufvertrag nochmals beäugte.  
Gretchen schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, dann fragen Sie mich, meine Liebe. Ich werden Ihnen gern zur Seite stehen."  
„Das werde ich, ich danke Ihnen."

Mit Gretchens Hilfe bestellte Hermine sofort einige Herren, die die Wasserleitungen magisch erneuern sollten. Für die gesamte Arbeit sollten drei Tage ausreichen, sagte der Herr über den Kamin, der die Wasserleitungen vom letzten Kostenvoranschlag noch gut kannte. Es sollte an die 5.800 Galleonen kosten, was noch immer im Rahmen des Erträglichen lag. Der Herr kam auch auf der Stelle mit seinen Männern vorbei, was Hermine aus der Muggelwelt gar nicht kannte. Da musste man einen Termin ausmachen.

Während die Männer bereits mit neuen Rohren anrückten, die sie per Zauber mit den verrotteten Leitungen tauschen wollten, fragte Hermines Vater: „Können wir dir hier noch helfen?"  
Bevor Hermine verneinen konnte, bot ihre Mutter an: „Wir könnten dir beim Saubermachen helfen!"  
„Nein, Mum. Das mach ich allein, das geht schneller." Ihre Mutter schien ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen und deswegen schlug Hermine vor: „Ihr könntet was Schönes zu Essen machen. Dann könnt ihr mir gleich sagen, ob es in der Küche etwas gibt, das einer Reparatur bedarf."

Wie die magischen Handwerker es fertigbrachten, die Arbeiten durchzuführen, ohne das Wasser abzustellen, war selbst Hermine ein Rätsel. Während ihre Mutter die Küche mit geschultem Auge inspizierte, schlenderte Hermine mit ihrem Vater ein Stockwerk höher, um die Wohnräume zu beäugen. Es waren vier Räume: zwei davon waren sehr groß, die anderen beiden nur etwas kleiner.

Nachdem sie alle Zimmer kurz betrachtet hatten, zählte ihr Vater auf: „Ein Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Arbeitszimmer und?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich aus dem vierten Zimmer machen werde. Das Schlafzimmer ist mir im Moment das Wichtigste."  
„Du hast keine Möbel, Liebes", wies er unnötigerweise auf die nicht vorhandene Einrichtung hin. „Aber du hast zum Glück noch ein paar Dinge bei uns im Keller."

'Ein paar Dinge', wiederholte Hermine in Gedanken und kam auf die Möblierung ihres alten Kinder- und Jugendzimmers. Die Einrichtung könnte sie vorerst nehmen. Sie war froh, schon als Jugendliche einen zeitlosen Geschmack gehabt zu haben.

„Vielleicht bekomme ich ein Bett von Molly", sagte Hermine gedankenverloren, weil sie sich bereits ein gemütliches Doppelbett am Fenster vorstellte. „Sie hat damals auch Ron und mir eines ..."

Mit einem Male fragte sie sich, ob die Entscheidung mit der Apotheke richtig gewesen war. Sie wäre allein, müsste das Geschäft allein führen und abends allein ihre Zeit totschlagen. Sie war allein.

„Ist etwas, Schatz?"  
„Nein Dad, alles in Ordnung."  
„Hermine?", hörte man im Flur ihre Mutter rufen.  
„Was ist?"  
„Unten ist jemand. Ich glaube, dein erster Kunde. Wir hätten ein Schild raushängen sollen."  
„Oh, ich sehe mal nach", sagte Hermine und war schon verschwunden.

Unten im Geschäft wartete ein älterer Herr, der sich die Zeit damit vertrieb sich umzusehen und die Handwerker bei ihrer Arbeit zu beobachten.

„Guten Tag", sagte Hermine höflich. Der Mann kam ihr bekannt vor.  
Er schaute irritiert drein, bevor er lächelte. „Hat Gretchen also doch verkauft? Kam etwas schnell. Heißt das, ich bekomme heute keine Stachelschwein-Pastillen?"  
In Hermines Kopf ratterte es. Sie kombinierte das Gesicht des Mannes mit der eben gestellten Anfrage, bis sie das Ergebnis hatte. „Die Pastillen sind für einen Herrn namens Winfrid, richtig?"  
Der Kunde kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen, bis es plötzlich aus ihm heraussprudelte: „Oh, ich wusste, dass Sie mir bekannt vorkommen. Sie waren das eine Mal hier mit Gretchen hinter der Theke, nicht wahr?" Diesmal lächelte er bis über beide Ohren. „Sie haben damals schon einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Darf ich Ihnen zum Kauf gratulieren?" Die ausgestreckte Hand schüttelte Hermine kurz.  
„Ich muss mal sehen, ob Gretchen noch Pastillen hat. Der Laden gehört mir erst seit einigen Stunden. Ich habe noch nichts bestellt und die Handwerker werden noch zwei, drei Tage hier sein."

Hermine war froh, dass die Vorbesitzerin all ihre Vorräte hiergelassen hatte. Was sollte eine ehemalige Apothekerin Zuhause auch mit Unmengen an Zutaten anfangen?

„Ja, hier sind noch Pastillen", Hermine roch daran, „und sie sind auch frisch. Ich schätze, gestern erst gemacht. Wie viele dürfen es sein?"  
„Ich bin erleichtert, Mrs. ... ?"  
„Miss Granger."  
„'Miss'? Völlig unverständlich, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich bin erleichtert, dass ich nicht eine andere Apotheke aufsuchen muss. Es gibt ganz in der Nähe noch eine, die von einem Squib geführt wird, aber das ist eine reine Muggelapotheke. Viele gehen in die Apotheke in Paddington, in der Nähe der Edgware Road, denn die ist auch für uns geeignet, aber es ist ja doch ein Stückchen zu Laufen, besonders für die älteren von uns. Apparation dorthin ist nicht möglich. Es gibt kein Eckchen, wo man ungesehen auftauchen kann."  
„Ich befürchte, dass ich die Apotheke noch nicht sofort eröffnen kann", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Zuerst muss ich einige Dinge erledigen. Ich hab ja kaum Waren, habe noch nichts gebraut, mich noch nicht einmal beim Ministerium angemeldet."  
„Ach, das geht fix. Sie können jemanden vom Ministerium kommen lassen. Steuerabgaben sind für Apotheken sowieso gering und wenn Sie noch nie eine geführt haben, sind die ersten zwei Jahre steuerfrei."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Sie haben sich damit noch gar nicht auseinander gesetzt oder?" Der Herr lächelte freundlich.  
„Nicht, dass ich Ärger bekomme, weil ich Ihnen etwas verkaufe, obwohl ich noch nicht angemeldet bin."  
„Das wird schon nicht geschehen. Sie unterschlagen ja nichts. Führen Sie gewissenhaft Buch und niemand wird Ihnen etwas anlasten."  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Wie viele Pastillen dürfen es sein?"  
„Geben Sie mir gleich vierzig. Winfrid bekommt seine Furunkel nicht in den Griff."  
„Ist er Diabetiker?", wollte Hermine wissen, denn genau die Gedanken gingen ihr damals schon durch den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich bekomme ihn nicht dazu, sich einem Heiler anzuvertrauen. Es gibt nur gute im Mungos, aber dort ist die Wartezeit einfach viel zu lang."  
„Ich hab im Mungos meinen Heiler gemacht", warf Hermine ein.  
„Hört, hört! Und praktizieren Sie auch?"  
„Ich dürfte praktizieren, wo und wann ich möchte. Mir ist bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, die Apotheke gleichzeitig für Heileraufgaben zu nutzen."  
„Zumindest weiß ich nun, dass man sich mit gesundheitlichen Fragen auch an Sie wenden kann."

Der Kunde reichte ihr zwei Galleonen, die Hermine entgegennahm. 'Preise!', dachte sie erschrocken. Sie hatte nicht einmal Preise im Kopf. Ihrem Kunden schien es anders zu gehen.

„Ich bekomme 229 Knuts und 2 Sickel zurück", sagte er zuvorkommend.  
„Das tut mir so Leid", Hermine klang peinlich berührt, „aber wie schon erwähnt bin ich erst sein wenigen Stunden hier und habe nicht einmal geöffnet."  
„Ach, machen Sie sich wegen mir mal keine Sorgen. Ich nehme Ihnen das nicht krumm. Im Gegenteil, Miss Granger. Ich bin so erleichtert, nicht noch in die Muggelwelt gehen zu müssen."  
Hermine betrachtete die Kasse. „Ich habe nicht einmal Wechselgeld", murmelte sie.  
„Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, behalten Sie den Rest zunächst. Ich werde sicherlich öfters kommen."  
„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Mr. ... ?"  
„Callidita", sagte der Herr, der sich mit einem Nicken verabschiedete und bereits zur Tür ging.  
„Warten Sie bitte!" Hermine eilte hinterher. „Mr. Callidita?", wiederholte sie erstaunt. Der Mann nickte. „Haben einen Vorfahren, der mit Vornamen Corvinus heißt?"  
„Ja, aber woher kennen Sie ihn?"  
„Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet", sagte sie missverständlich.  
Mr. Callidita musste lachen. „Dafür haben Sie sich aber gut gehalten, Miss Granger. Nein, Scherz beiseite, wie können Sie mit ihm gearbeitet haben?"  
„Sein Portrait hängt in Hogwarts."  
„Es gibt ein Portrait von ihm? Bei Merlin, mein Großvater betreibt seit Ewigkeiten Ahnenforschung, aber über Corvinus hat er wenig erfahren. Es heißt, er sei wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Alles sehr mysteriös! Wissen Sie oder das Portrait, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"  
„Ich befürchte nicht, aber Sie können sich bestimmt einmal mit ihm unterhalten. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich erreichen können."  
„Mein Großvater wird ganz aus dem Häuschen sein. Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar, ihn mal aus selbigem zu locken? Er geht seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr vor die Tür und schickt seine Laufburschen – na ja, er schickt mich, um seine Dinge zu erledigen. Ich bin Ihnen für diese Information sehr dankbar, Miss Granger." Mr. Callidita deutete auf die Theke. „Rechts unten hat Gretchen immer ein Schild aufbewahrt. Das können Sie an die Tür hängen, bis Sie Ihr Geschäft eröffnen."  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Callidita."  
„Einen schönen Abend noch."

Der Abend wurde schön. Ihre Mutter hatte mit den Lebensmitteln, die sie schnell in den umliegenden Geschäften gekauft hatte, ein leckeres Abendessen gezaubert und so verbrachte Hermine ihren ersten Abend in der Küche ihrer neuen Apotheke zusammen mit ihren Eltern.

„Wissen Sie, wo Hermine steckt?", fragte Harry seinen Kollegen beim Abendessen in der großen Halle.  
„Ja, sie wollte die Apotheke erwerben. Ich nehme an, sie ist noch mit ihren Eltern dort und schmiedet Pläne."  
„Wenigstens hat sie jemandem Bescheid gegeben", murmelte Harry, der ein wenig beleidigt war, dass sie ihm nichts gesagt hatte. „Ich brauche nächste Woche für den Unterricht den Schrank mit dem Irrwicht, der noch in Ihrem Büro steht."  
„Sie können ihn sich jederzeit abholen."  
Von seiner anderen Seite sagte Remus: „Wird jetzt ganz schön ruhig bei dir werden, wenn Hermine nicht mehr da ist." Das freche Grinsen bestrafte Severus mit einem verachtenden Schnaufen, doch er wusste, dass Remus Recht behalten würde.

Harry blickte nach links. Direkt neben ihm saß Minerva, danach Albus und eine Person, mit der man selten rechnen konnte.

„Was hat den Sibyll heute Abend hierher verschlagen?", fragte Harry leise in Severus Richtung, so dass auch Remus ihn hören konnte. Sie verließ ihr Turmzimmer nur sehr selten. In der großen Halle konnte man sie höchstens bei Festen sehen oder wenn ein neues Schuljahr begann.

Alle drei lauschten dem Gespräch, das Sibyll mit ungeahnter Leidenschaft mit Albus führte, der geduldig und interessiert zuhörte.

„Schon die goldene Eos hat mich heute morgen vorgewarnt, dass dies ein besonderer Tag für mich werden würde, nur geschah bisher nichts. Weder im Unterricht noch während des Abendessens, doch ich weiß, Albus, dass dieser Tag noch sechs Stunden zählt und vieles kann geschehen. Als ich vorhin einen Blick aus meinem Turmfenster wagte, da graute der Himmel und ..."  
Trocken verbesserte Severus leise: „'Dem Himmel'."

Remus grinste nur, doch Harry konnte das Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Minerva, die Severus' Bösartigkeit vernommen haben musste, blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, woraufhin er einmal gelassen mit den Schultern zuckte und mit seinem Essen fortfuhr.

Gleich nach dem Abendessen wurde Harry von Draco abgefangen.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen! Eigentlich mit Hermine, aber die ist nicht da", sagte Draco hastig, aber leise, weil keiner der anderen Schüler, die hinter ihnen aus der Halle kamen, die persönliche Anrede mithören sollte.  
„Sie ist in der Winkelgasse", sagte Harry. „Um was geht es denn?"  
„Um die Prophezei..." Draco hielt inne, weil Severus hinter Harry aufgetaucht war.  
„Nur zu, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin im Bilde."  
Stutzig fragte Harry: „Sind Sie das?"  
„Hermine hat mich gestern Abend darüber informiert."  
„Und da bist du so ruhig?"  
„Mr. Malfoy", er betonte die Anrede, „vielleicht sollten wir die Unterhaltung fortführen, wenn wir ungestörter sind?"  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir."  
Harry schlug den beiden vor: „Wir können zu mir gehen. Ohne Hermine werden wir aber bestimmt nicht vorankommen."  
„Halten Sie so wenig von Ihrem Verstand, werter Kollege?", stichelte Severus.  
Solche Anmerkungen nahm Harry schon lange nicht mehr für voll, weswegen er sie unberücksichtigt ließ und fragte: „Gesehen haben Sie die Prophezeiung nicht oder? Ginny hat uns ihre gezeigt. Sibyll war wirklich in Höchstform."  
„Ich würde sie gern sehen. Lassen Sie mich einige Dinge erledigen, bevor ich zu Ihnen komme." Severus musste noch den Hund ausführen.  
„Um halb acht?", schlug Harry vor.  
„Halb acht!" Schon war Severus die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker gegangen.

Draco stand noch immer bei Harry. Weil so viele Schüler in der Nähe waren, die entweder stehenblieben, um ein Gespräch zu führen oder an ihnen vorbeischlenderten, sprach er ihn so an, wie ein Schüler einen Lehrer ansprechen sollte.

„Dürfte ich wohl schon früher kommen, Professor?"

Gerade wollte Harry antworten, da näherte sich ihnen ein freundlich lächelnder Direktor.

„Oh, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Potter." Er nickte beiden zu. „Mr. Malfoy, Ihnen muss ich ein großes Lob für Ihren Nachhilfeunterricht aussprechen. Die entsprechenden Schüler haben ihre Fähigkeiten laut Professor Snapes Aussage sehr verbessern können. Ich gebe Ihnen zehn Punkte für Ihre vorbildlichen Ambitionen."  
„Danke, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Draco ein wenig irritiert.  
„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Abend."

Schon drehte sich Albus um und in diesem Moment sogen Harry und Draco erschrocken Luft ein, als sie das Stück Pergament bemerkten, dass jemand dem Direktor auf den Rücken geklebt haben muss – beziehungsweise auf die langen weißen Haare.

„Professor Dumbledore!", sagte Harry und ging ihm nach. Albus drehte sich um. „Sie haben da etwas am Rücken."  
„Oh ja, ich gehe von einer Art Mutprobe aus", sagte Albus noch immer lächelnd. „Das erinnert mich an meine eigene Schulzeit. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann steht dort in etwa 'Tritt mich', liege ich richtig?" Harry nickte. „Dann werde ich demjenigen, der die Mutprobe besteht, morgen zum Tee einladen. Ich bin schon gespannt, wer sich trauen wird." Albus ließ Harry und Draco verwundert zurück.  
Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, sagte Draco: „Er ist schon ein komischer Kauz."  
„Ja, aber ein lustiger. Wann willst du ... Wann wollen Sie kommen? Gleich?"  
„Nein, ich muss noch Susan Bescheid geben, dass ich heute hier übernachte. Ich werde sehen, ob ich Hermine noch sprechen kann. Mich beschäftigt das mit der Prophezeiung. Sehr sogar."  
„Das verstehe ich gut. Geht mir nicht anders, obwohl sie mich gar nicht betrifft."

Man hörte aus der Richtung, in die Albus gegangen war, heiteres Kinderlachen, was beide am Rande wahrnehmen konnten.

„In der Mysteriumsabteilung, da war ein Raum ...", begann Draco leise. „Der Verschwiegene sagte, hinter der Tür würde die letzte Ruhestätte der Venus liegen."  
Was das bedeuten könnte oder auf was Draco anspielen wollte, war Harry nicht klar. „Und?"  
„Ich dachte, das könnte etwas mit meinem Patenonkel zu tun haben."  
„Oh", machte Harry, der noch immer nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte. „Dafür wäre wirklich Hermine der beste Ansprechpartner."

Aus der Richtung, in die Albus gegangen war, sahen beide den schmächtigen Linus stolz durch die Schülermengen gehen – in der Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament, welches er sich mit einem Lächeln beguckte. Er kam auf Draco und Harry zu, steuerte jedoch den Papierkorb hinter den beiden an, um das Pergament darin zu entsorgen. Neugierig näherten sich beide dem Abfalleimer. In ihm lag der Zettel, der eben noch an Albus' Rücken klebte.

„Das gibt's nicht. Mutig, mutig!", honorierte Harry den Jungen in Abwesenheit.  
„Linus?", rief Draco seinem Mitschüler hinterher. Der Gerufene blieb stehen und wartete, so dass Draco sich schnell bei Harry verabschiedete. „Nachher um halb acht. Ich hab doch noch was Wichtiges zu besprechen."

In Windeseile war Draco bei Linus und Harry hörte, wie der Slytherin den Jungen fragte: „Noch Interesse, als Treiber bei uns mitzuspielen?"  
„Ja, natürlich!" Das Thema wechselnd sagte Linus: „Ich habe morgen eine Verabredung zum Tee und jetzt rate mal, mit wem?"

Den ganzen Weg lang bis zu seinen Räumen musste Harry an Quidditch denken und seine Gedanken wurden nur noch bestärkt, nachdem er eingetreten war. Ginny hielt ihm ein Paket unter die Nase, das die Form eines Besens hatte.

„Post für dich, von Mr. Whitehorn. Mach auf, Harry! Das ist bestimmt der neue Twister", sagte sie viel aufgeregter als er war.

Harry packte den Besen aus und bestaunte den schwarzsilbernen Stil und den schnittig geformten Reisig. Ein gefaltetes Pergament fiel zu Boden, das Ginny aufhob und las.

„Mr. Whitehorn wünscht dir viel Spaß und empfiehlt dringend, die Anleitung zum Besen zu lesen."  
„Wie bitte? Es gibt eine Anleitung? Dann ist das der erste Rennbesen, der eine hat!"  
Im Paket befand sich die besagte Anleitung, die Harry mit großen Augen bestaunte. „Junge, Junge, der Besen kann eine ganze Menge." Er zitierte: „'Minimalster Wendekreis, der sofortige Wendemanöver zulässt' oder hier", er legte seinen Finger unter den Satz, „'Beschleunigung von Null auf 100 in nur 1,6 Sekunden', 'Maximale Geschwindigkeit: 320 Stundenkilometer'. Ich glaube, der Besen gefällt mir jetzt schon!"  
„Dann können wir endlich mit dem Training anfangen. Es wird auch langsam wieder wärmer."  
„Ginny, wir haben Mitte Januar! Es soll morgen schon wieder kälter werden."  
„Frostbeule!"

Ein Ruf über den Kamin hinderte Harry daran zu kontern. Ginny nahm den Ruf entgegen und Harry hörte, wenn auch leise, Bills Stimme.

„Hallo Ginny", sagte er, „sag mal, wisst ihr, warum das Ministerium Fluchbrecher für Todesser braucht?"  
Bill hatte sehr zurückhaltend, geradezu gehemmt geklungen. „Nein, keine Ahnung." Sie blickte zu Harry hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.  
„Ah", machte Bill enttäuscht. „Na gut, dann hören wir uns bald wieder. Ich muss los, treffe mich mit Tonks und King. Tschüss."

Nachdem Ginny wieder aufgestanden war, hatte sich Sorgen in ihrem Gesicht niedergeschlagen.

Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm ihre Hand. „Was war denn das eben?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „gefällt mir das nicht besonders."

Bill hatte seinen damaligen Ausbilder und jetzigen Teamleiter bereits vor dem Gespräch mit seiner Schwester kontaktiert. Es war einer der Kobolde, die damals den Orden des Phönix unterstützten. Tonks hatte vorhin über das Flohnetz nicht viel gesagt, nur dass Kingsley Fluchbrecher benötigen würde, um bei einem Todesser einen Versuch zu wagen. Bill legte eine Hand auf seine entstellte Wange. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er an Greyback dachte. Er hoffte innig, dass es sich bei dem Todesser nicht um ihn handeln würde.

Das Vorgespräch bei Kingsley im Büro war nicht aufschlussreicher. Es handelte sich um einen Todesser, der verflucht wäre. Bill und Krittgor sollten prüfen, ob man den Fluch brechen könnte. Krittgor war, wie alle Kobolde, ein kleiner Kerl, dem das Misstrauen gegenüber Menschen ins Gesicht gemeißelt schien.

„Warum sollten wir Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Kobold gereizt.  
Kingsley überlegte einen Moment, entschied sich dann dafür, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. „Der Mann ist Geheimniswahrer für einen Ort, an dem sich sehr wahrscheinlich noch flüchtige Todesser verstecken."  
„Es ist nicht Greyback oder?" Bills Frage kam sehr überrumpelnd, selbst für ihn. Krittgor blickte zu Bill hinüber und verstand sofort, warum sein Kollege so reagiert hatte. Das Schicksal des jungen Weasley hatte in Gringotts die Runde gemacht. Keiner, nicht einmal die Kobolde mit einem großen Hass auf die unterdrückenden Zauberer, war von Bills Schicksal ungerührt geblieben.  
„Nein, es handelt sich um Macnair. Er ist der Geheimniswahrer. Den Ort kennen wir bereits, aber bisher konnte er niemanden einweihen."  
Bill nickte erleichtert. „Hat man eine Ahnung, wer sich dort verstecken könnte?" Jeder hörte die unausgesprochene Frage, ob man mit Fenrir rechnen könnte.  
„Die Lestrange-Brüder. Eventuell auch Peter Pettigrew. Wir haben erfahren, dass sich Greyback womöglich im Verbotenen Birkenwald niedergelassen hat." Ihn dort dingfest zu machen, würde die sprichwörtliche Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen bedeuten. „Ausschließen können wir aber nicht, dass auch er sich in den Gebäuden versteckt halten könnte."

Für Bill stand die Sache fest. Er würde sich an dem Fluch, der auf Macnair lag, versuchen, doch ohne Krittgor könnte es schwierig werden. Der Kobold kannte Tricks, die Bill noch nicht vertraut waren.

„Wir helfen Ihnen", sagte Krittgor, als hätte er Bills Gedanken gelesen.

Nur wenig später waren Tonks, Kingsley, Bill und Krittgor in Askaban und wurden von dem gleichen Wärter in Empfang genommen, der vorhin schon die drei Auroren zu Macnair geführt hatte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum der Gefangene plötzlich so interessant ist?", wollte der Wärter wissen.  
„Ja, dürfen Sie", entgegnete Kingsley gelassen, doch danach kam nichts mehr, was den Mann stutzig machte.  
„Und?"  
„Sie dürfen fragen, aber eine Antwort kann ich Ihnen nicht geben."  
Der Wärter schnaufte. „Wahnsinnig ulkig." Verstimmt war er nicht. Er selbst war ein ehemaliger Auror, der aufgrund von Verletzungen nicht mehr vollständig einsatzfähig war und sich für einen Dienst in Askaban meldete. Er wusste, dass Auroren verschwiegen sein mussten.

An Macnairs Zelle angelangt sagte der Wärter das, was er immer zu einem Gefangenen sagte: die Anrede mit Namen und die Information, dass Besuch da wäre. Gespräche mit Inhaftierten waren für die Wärter tabu. Jeder wusste um die Macht des Wortes und auch, wie man sich davor schützen konnte.

„Besuch?", wiederholte Macnair. „Schon wieder?" Er blickte auf und sah seine Gäste. Sofort fiel sein Auge auch auf Tonks. „Ah, mein Täubchen ist auch wieder da. Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
„Ich bin Aurorin Tonks."  
„Nein, nein, Ihr Vorname."  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie skeptisch.  
„Damit ich meiner rechten Hand einen Namen geben kann." Macnair grinste gemein und legte damit die schiefen Zahnreihen frei.  
Kingsley ignorierte das vorhergehende Thema und erklärte: „Wir werden versuchen, den Fluch, der auf Ihnen liegt, zu brechen. Kooperieren Sie lieber freiwillig."  
„Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig?" Macnairs Blick fiel das erste Mal auf den Kobold, den er wegen Tonks gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Mit Verachtung fragte er: „Was will der Zwerg hier?"  
„Ich bin kein Zwerg!", verbesserte Krittgor wütend.  
„Hah, siehst aber wie einer aus: klein und grau wie eine faule Kartoffel. So ein Gesocks wie dich hätte der dunkle Lo..."

Ohne zu Zögern schleuderte Kingsley dem Gefangenen einen Stillezauber entgegen.

Der dunkelhäutige Auror trat zur Seite. „Sie können loslegen, Mr. Krittgor."

Das ließ sich der Kobold nicht zweimal sagen. Mit seinen knorrigen Fingern und den überlangen Nägeln deutete er auf Macnair. Die Hände bewegte er langsam hoch und runter, machte manchmal Bewegungen, als würde er Wasser abschütteln. Macnair hingegen zuckte ab und an zusammen, als würde man ihn zwicken.

An die leisen Selbstgespräche von Krittgor hätte sich Bill längst gewöhnen müssen, doch noch immer kamen ihm die Worte seltsam vor. Diesmal murmelte der Kobold „Er ist fast schwarz.", womit er Macnair selbst zu meinen schien. Bill achtete genau auf die Handbewegungen des Kobolds, der nicht nur mit einer Hand zaubern konnte. Die Bewegungen könnte er später einmal selbst anwenden, allerdings mit seinem Zauberstab. Kobolde und andere menschenähnliche magische Wesen durften laut Gesetz keine eigenen Zauberstäbe besitzen, auch nicht mit einem geliehenen zaubern.

Sich Bill zuwendend erklärte Krittgor: „Ein beschränkter 'Philomela-Fluch', gekoppelt mit einem komplexen 'Mnemosyne'." Philomela entstammte der Mythologie. Sie wurde von ihrem Schwager entehrt und danach der Zunge beraubt, damit sie über seine Schandtat nicht berichten konnte. Der von Voldemort angewandte Gedächtniszauber sorgte dafür, dass der Philomela-Fluch aktiv wurde, sobald Macnair die Informationen zum Fidelius preisgeben wollte.  
„Können Sie ihn brechen?", fragte Kingsley.  
Krittgor blickte den Auror selbstsicher an. „Natürlich, wenn Sie mich und meinen Assistenten kurz alleinlassen würden?"  
„Bedaure, das wird nicht möglich sein."  
„Dann werde ich ihn nicht brechen können." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Krittgor bereits in Richtung Zellentür, da hielt Kingsley ihn auf.  
„Warten Sie, wenn es denn unbedingt notwendig ist."  
„Ist es. Verschwinden Sie schon, los."

Der Kobold scheuchte Kingsley und Tonks hinaus. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nicht durch den kleinen Schlitz in der Tür schmulten, entriss er Bill den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Macnair. Erschrocken schaute Bill zur Tür, doch da war niemand, der sehen konnte, dass Krittgor verbotenerweise mit einem Zauberstab hantierte. Einen Schwung mit dem Stab und ein paar gesprochene Worte später war Krittgor fertig.

„Sag ihnen, der Fluch ist gerissen. Das hält ein paar Stunden, aber die Zeit wird reichen, um sich einweihen zu lassen."

Bill gehorchte und ging zur Tür, bemerkte viel zu spät, dass sein Teamchef noch immer seinen Stab hielt. Erst, als er mit Kingsley und Tonks zurückkam, wurde ihm das Missgeschick klar, ebenso Tonks und Kingsley. Der Kobold versuchte sich herauszureden.

„Du Tölpel, hast deinen Stab fallenlassen."  
„Ja, Entschuldigung." Bill nahm ihm den Stab ab.

Über diesen Zwischenfall verlor Kingsley kein einziges Wort und auch Tonks drückte beide Augen zu.


	176. Animagi

Hi **Daniel**,

Duvall hat von allen immer noch am wenigsten Dreck am Stecken ;) Arthur und Kingsley haben damals über die Stränge geschlagen mit der Veritaserum-Aktion.  
Hermine mag diese eine Hauselfe sehr, hat sich mit ihr schon einmal unterhalten, was genervt hat. Vielleicht hat sie eingesehen, dass man - wie Albus es macht - Elfen auch seinen Respekt entgegenbringen kann, selbst wenn man sich von ihnen das Frühstück bringen lässt. Die Annehmlichkeiten spielen aber dennoch eine Rolle ;)  
Sie wird Wobbel bestimmt um Hilfe bitten, aber beim Brauen wird sie auf andere Hilfe angewiesen sein, sollte sie das zeitlich nicht allein schaffen.

Hallo **Lufa**,

da hast du Recht: Sid hat nun Arthur und Kingsley im Griff. Die meisten Leser finden Sid trotz seines Verhaltens Arthur gegenüber sympathisch. Immerhin hat er sich selbst nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen.  
Lestrange: Da gibt es Rodolphus, den Männe von Bellatrix und dessen Bruder Rabastan, der auch dabei war, als man die Longbottoms mit einem Cruciatus gefoltert hat. Sollten die beiden geschnappt werden, dann kann man Lucius getrost gehen lassen, denn der ist im Vergleich zu denen wirklich unbedeutend.  
Wie viele Kapitel es noch gibt? Frag nicht, ich kann nicht schätzen. John sagt, es können insgesamt 200 werden, aber keinesfalls mehr.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

P.S.: Es ist eine neue Version von "**Three Characters in Search of an Exit**" online, meinem Lieblingsoneshot. Einfach oben auf John Xisor klicken - ihr findet sie bei den weiteren FFs.

* * *

„Macnair hat Tonks und mich als Erste eingeweiht, etwas später noch zwanzig andere Auroren."  
Über Kingsley Worte war Arthur mehr als nur erleichtert. „Wann gehst du hin?"  
„Wie wäre es mit sofort?" Die Brüder zu finden war eine Chance, die Kingsley sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte. „Ach Arthur, ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe Alastor Bescheid gegeben."  
„Alastor? Aber der ist doch schon lange im Ruhestand."  
„Nicht, wenn er die Aussicht darauf hat, die Lestrange-Brüder zu bekommen. Er war schon vor Ort, als wir in Malfoy Manor waren. Jemand muss ihm Bescheid gegeben haben und ich dachte, bevor er hiervon Wind bekommt, spreche ich ihn persönlich an. Er will sofort los. Die anderen Auroren sind auch startklar. Ich nehme noch weitere mit, die sich rund um die Gebäude postieren, falls einer fliehen will."  
„Es ist Nacht", gab Arthur zu bedenken.  
„Die beste Zeit, Todesser zu schnappen, die sich sicher fühlen, meinst du nicht?" Kingsley grinste selbstsicher. „Wir werden nicht sofort zuschlagen, keine Angst. Die Häuser werden wir erst gründlich beobachten, damit wir in Erfahrung bringen können, wie viele dort leben, vor allem auch wer. Ich denke, für die nächsten zwei Tage und Nächte werden wir uns auf die Lauer legen, bevor wir zuschlagen."  
„Das hört sich besser an."  
„Es soll niemand entkommen."

Überstürzen wollte Kingsley nichts, auch wenn es ihn in den Fingern juckte, Rodolphus und Rabastan auf der Stelle festzunehmen. Man musste den Feind in seinem Gebiet zunächst auskundschaften. Es wäre unverzeihlich, ein paar Gestalten festzunehmen, nur um später zu erfahren, dass eigentlich noch andere Todesser dort lebten, die zum Zeitpunkt der Festnahme aus bestimmten Gründen nicht anwesend waren.

Der muggelstämmige Kevin Entwhistle, ehemaliger Ravenclaw, hatte seine Ausbildung zum Auror bei Tonks längst absolviert und war schon mit dabei, als man in Malfoy Manor Todesser vermutet hatte, die sich jedoch als die völlig verängstigte Familie von Blaise Zabini entpuppte. Kevin sollte auch dieses Mal an Tonks Seite stehen und zwar wegen einer seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten. Er war ein Animagus, ein sehr unauffälliger noch dazu.

„Kevin?" Tonks stürmte das große Büro, welches die jungen Auroren sich teilten. Ein Großraumbüro für dreißig Angestellte. Kevin meldete sich, damit Tonks ihn schnell ausmachen konnte. Als sie bei ihm war, erörterte sie die bevorstehende Überwachungsaktion. „Kevin, deine Animagusform ist gefragt. In deiner Akte steht, du kannst sie fünf Tage ohne Probleme halten, danach wird es haarig. Du musst sie für maximal drei Tage halten, wäre das machbar?"  
„Klar", antwortete der junge Mann, der aus Harrys Jahrgang stammte.  
„Die Besprechung findet im Konferenzraum in einer Stunde statt. Bring Tracey mit."  
„Ich bin hier", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Tracey war aufgestanden und schaute über die Absperrung, die den Mitarbeiten in ihren kleinen Bürozellen ein wenig Privatsphäre vorgaukelten.  
Tonks nickte der jungen Frau zu. „Gut, ihr beide seid bitte pünktlich. In einer Stunde ..."  
„... im Konferenzraum. Verstanden!"

Tracey lächelte. Sie war im gleichem Jahrgang wie Kevin, stammte aber aus Slytherin. Da beide muggelstämmig waren, hatten Traceys Erfahrungen und Interessen sie mit dem Ravenclaw enger zusammengeschweißt, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Nachdem Tonks die beiden allein gelassen hat, fragte Tracey ihren Kollegen: „Deine Animagusform ist also gefragt? So so."  
Schmunzelnd warf Kevin ein: „Ich habe wenigstens eine."  
„Das war jetzt böse", beschwerte sie sich weniger ernst. „Bei der Prüfung war ich zu aufgeregt. Vielleicht habe ich ja eine Form."  
„Die Auroren werden jedes Jahr einmal geprüft. Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst das irgendwann."  
„Es heißt, dass es sehr schwer ist."  
„Was? Deinen Animagus zu finden? Ich fand es nicht schwer." Kevin legte eine Akte zur Seite, zog eine Packung Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung aus seiner Schublade und hielt sie seiner Kollegin hin, die eine nahm. „Das Schwerste ist, sich über die Form im Klaren zu werden, die in einem schlummert. Mich hat es nicht gekümmert, was bei mir für ein Tier herauskommen würde. Andere wünschen sich regelrecht eine besondere Gestalt und ich glaube, genau das ist es, was die Verwandlung in einen Animagus hemmt – wenn der Geist sich gegen die natürliche Form richtet."  
Tracey lutsche an der Bohne und verzog das Gesicht. „Lebertran! Das ist abartig!" Einen Moment lang kicherte sie, bevor sie das vorige Gespräch wieder aufnahm. „Ich hätte gern Flügel."  
„Siehst du! Genau das meine ich. Du hast Wünsche, aber du solltest keine haben. Wenn du bei der Prüfung sitzt und die Konzentrationsübungen machst, um deinen Animagus in deinem Innern aufzuspüren, dann stehst du dir mit diesem Wunsch selbst im Weg. Du wirst dich nie in ein Tier verwandeln können, wenn du bestimmte Formen von vornherein ablehnst."  
„Und wenn ich irgendwas ekliges bin? Eine Spinne oder eine Motte?"  
Kevin zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Was ist daran eklig?"  
„Man liefe Gefahr, totgeschlagen zu werden."  
„Bevor das geschieht, kannst du fliehen oder dich zurückverwandeln. Da macht dir ein Schlag mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung nichts mehr aus." Kevin bot ihr erneut die Bohnen an und Tracey griff, wenn auch zögerlich, zu und steckte sich die nächst in den Mund.  
„Mmmh", machte sie wonnig. „Vanille!"

Das Thema „Vanille" war auch gerade in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse aktuell, denn Hermine benötigte Ethylvanillin, das synthetisch hergestellte Vanillearoma, welches sie ohne Nebenwirkungen dem Wolfsbanntrank untermischen konnte. Am 6. Februar wäre wieder Vollmond und sie rechnete spätestens ab dem dritten kommenden Monats mit den ersten Kunden. Beim Ministerium hatte sie über den Kamin einen Mitarbeiter angefordert, der vorbeikommen sollte, um alles zu klären, was mit ihrem Geschäft zu tun hatte. Hermine war erstaunt, als der Mitarbeiter nicht nur am gleichen Tag kam, sondern sie ihn auch kannte.

„Percy?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Das ist doch gar nicht deine Abteilung."  
„Ist sie nicht", bestätigte er, „aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, die zwar das Schild „Wegen Renovierung vorübergehend geschlossen" aufwies, dennoch wegen der Handwerker geöffnet war. „Hast du es doch wahr gemacht, ja?" Mit seinem schicken Umhang, der ihn sehr seriös wirken ließ, stand er in der Mitte des Geschäfts und blickte sich um. „Schön sauber hier. Das letzte Mal, als ich hier war, war es ..." Er verzog das Gesicht, lächelte jedoch.  
„Gretchen konnte nicht mehr so, wie sie wollte. Das kann man ihr nicht übel nehmen. Sie war die letzten Jahre allein." Das letzte Wort hallte in Hermines Kopf nach.

Mit aufrechtem Gang näherte er sich Hermine, die hinter der Theke saß und Schreibkram erledigte.

„Es wird schnell gehen. Ich habe einiges vorbereitet." Aus seiner Innentasche zog er Akten, die er per Zauberstab wieder vergrößerte. „Steueranmeldung, Eintrag ins Handelsregister", zählte er auf, bevor er davon abkam. „Hast du schon was verkauft?"  
„Ja", gab sie zu und hoffte, damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.  
„Kein Problem. Du führst Buch?" Sie nickte, weshalb er ihr einige Broschüren und Bücher überreichte. „Da steht drin, was du alles zu beachten hast. Und diese Unterlagen", er schob ihr einige Pergamente vor die Nase, „müsstest du noch Unterschreiben."

Bei jedem Pergament erklärte er, was es damit auf sich hatte und wofür es wichtig war. Dennoch las sie alles, was er begrüßte. Percy selbst würde auch nie etwas unterschreiben, was er nicht zuvor gelesen hat. Die Ministeriumsangelegenheiten waren tatsächlich schnell erledigt, wie Percy es versprochen hatte.

„Führst du das Geschäft allein?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ja, gibt es da ein Problem?"  
„Nein, keineswegs. Wenn ich mir nur alle anderen Apotheken so ansehe, die ich kenne, dann sind das immer zwei. Die Apotheke in Paddington wird von einem Ehepaar geführt und die gegenüber vom Britischen Museum von einem Geschwisterpaar."  
Grantig fragte Hermine: „Willst du mir damit irgendwas sagen?"  
„Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hoffe nur, das wird dir nicht zu viel."  
„Wird es schon nicht. Ich habe genug Zeit, meine Waren vorzubereiten, die ich tagsüber verkaufen werde."

Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er mit seiner Anmerkung erneut Unsicherheit in ihr aufkommen ließ. Sie würde es allein schaffen. Es befanden sich drei Heiler aus verschiedenen Fachrichtungen in der Winkelgasse. Alle drei öffneten um neun Uhr, machten eine Mittagspause von eins bis drei Uhr und machten danach nochmal bis achtzehn Uhr auf. Diesen Öffnungszeiten wollte sich Hermine in etwa anpassen, je nachdem, wie die Anfrage von Kunden aussehen würde. Da war genügend Zeit fürs Brauen und für Schriftverkehr vorhanden.

„Brauchst du Adressen von Händlern?", fragte Percy unerwartet.  
„Ich habe schon viele von der Vorbesitzerin bekommen und auch schon deren aktuelle Preislisten angefordert. Du kannst mir trotzdem welche geben. Ich werde sie ausprobieren."  
Besagte Liste mit Adressen zog er ebenfalls aus seiner Innentasche. „Das sind alles beim Ministerium eingetragene Händler mit unserem Gütesiegel. Wir arbeiten mit denen eng zusammen." Auf der Liste standen etliche Namen, die Hermine fremd waren. „Wann willst du eröffnen?"  
Der Herr von der Handwerkerfirma kam gerade in den großen Verkaufsraum und hatte die Frage gehört. „Miss Granger?" Sie blickte ihn an. „Es gab keinerlei Hindernisse. Wir werden morgen Früh fertig sein." Früher als gedacht.  
„Oh, sehr schön." Sie wandte sich wieder Percy zu und antwortete auf seine vorherige Frage: „Ich denke, frühestens übermorgen werde ich aufmachen. Es kommen heute und morgen noch einige Waren, ohne die ich nicht mal ein Grundsortiment hätte. Vieles, das hier lagerte, ist leider schlecht geworden."  
„Eine Sache noch: Wie wäre es, wenn wir deine Apotheke in die offizielle Empfehlungsliste für den Wolfsbanntrank aufnehmen? Du weißt schon, die Liste, die das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt an die Betroffenen austeilt."

Von dieser Liste wusste Hermine. Remus hatte sich in der Zeit, nachdem Barnaby Belby, der Zaubertränkemeister seines Vertrauens, verstorben war, einen Tränkemeister aus der Liste des Ministeriums gesucht. Resultat war ein übler Ausschlag, den Severus auf einen verunreinigten Trank zurückführte.

„Ist diese Liste mal überarbeitet worden?", fragte Hermine. „Da war mindestens ein Tränkemeister dabei, der offensichtlich nicht sehr sauber gearbeitet hat. Remus kann ein Lied davon singen."  
„Wenn es derjenige ist, gegen den Snape vor ungefähr einem Jahr Beschwerde eingelegt hat, dann ist der längst überprüft und von der Liste gestrichen worden."  
„Er hat Beschwerde eingelegt?"  
Percy nickte. „War ein sehr böser Brief gewesen. Was dem Ministerium einfallen würde, Scharlatane in eine offizielle Liste von Tränkemeistern aufzunehmen, die ihren Meisterbrief auf dem Jahrmarkt beim 'Hau den Lukas' gewonnen haben müssen. Das war kurz nachdem wir bei ihm angefragt haben, ob wir auch seine Adresse als Anlaufstelle für Werwölfe nennen dürfen. Er wollte nicht mit einem ..." Percy hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. „Wie hat er das nochmal ausgedrückt?", murmelte er. „Ja genau, er wollte nicht zusammen mit einem Harnprophet genannt werden." Percy schnaufte amüsiert. „Ich musst erst einmal im Lexikon nachschauen, was er damit gemeint hat. Das ist ein alter Spottname für Heiler, Zaubertränkemeister und Alchemisten gewesen, die Flüche und Vergiftungen ausschließlich aus dem Urin zu deuten glaubten."  
Hermine musste lächeln. „Ja, so etwas macht er gern, wenn er will, dass man sich mit seinem Brief befasst."  
„Darf ich dich in die Liste aufnehmen?"  
„Ja, mach das."  
„Gut, in dieser Hinsicht solltest du wissen, dass es Menschen geben wird, die den Wolfsbanntrank kaufen möchten, aber nicht über einen Pass verfügen. Lass dich nicht damit vertrösten, dass sie ihn nachreichen möchten. Das geht nicht, wie du weißt. Es muss an den drei Tagen vor Vollmond regelmäßig eine Unterschrift des Tränkemeisters auf dem Pass gegeben werden, die die Einnahme des Trankes bestätigt. Wenn einer keinen Pass hat, ist er nicht bei uns gemeldet und macht sich damit strafbar. Diese Menschen werden dir horrende Preise bieten, aber es ist deine Pflicht, sie zu melden. Jeder Werwolf muss gemeldet werden, das verstehst du sicherlich."  
„Was passiert mit denen, die keinen Pass haben und die ich melden muss?"  
„Wir sind mittlerweile nicht mehr so streng, wenn sie freiwillig ins Ministerium kommen. Wenn wir sie abholen müssen, dann wird es schlimm für sie."  
„Askaban?"  
„Für die absichtliche Gefährdung der Bevölkerung gibt es im schlimmsten Fall noch immer die Todesstrafe, die Leuten wie Greyback droht. Kingsley und ich konnten aber erwirken, dass die Werwölfe, die ohne Pass den Trank unter der Hand kaufen, sich nur in dem Sinne strafbar machen, dass sie sich der Meldepflicht entzogen haben. Da sie den Trank aber eingenommen haben und die Gefahr damit gebannt haben, droht ihnen nichts." Percy seufzte. „Es gibt noch immer einige Werwölfe, die glauben, dass wir ihnen das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Das ist nicht so, schon lange nicht mehr. Schon gar nicht bei denen, die mit ihrem Fluch achtsam umgehen und sich und ihre Umwelt schützen." In der Außentasche seines Umhanges führte Percy einige Broschüren mit sich, die er auf den Tresen legte und vergrößerte. Es waren Informationen vom Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt. „Leg die hier aus und drück sie denen in die Hand, die einen Trank ohne Pass kaufen möchten."  
„Wie genau muss ich mich verhalten?"  
„Gib ihnen auf jeden Fall den Trank – ohne Wenn und Aber! Danach gibst du ihnen die Broschüre und machst sie höflich darauf aufmerksam, dass sie sich im Ministerium zu melden haben. Greif bloß nicht selbst ein!"  
„Ich bekomme das schon hin, Percy."  
„Du kannst es ihnen schmackhaft machen, indem du die Vorgehensweise schilderst: das Ministerium kommt für die Tränke auf und wir stehen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite."

Hermine nickte, ahnte jedoch, warum einige Werwölfe sich noch immer nicht gemeldet haben. Sie wurden in ihrer persönlichen Lebensgestaltung sehr eingeschränkt, wie Remus und Tonks. Auch die berufliche Wahl würde ihnen erschwert werden. Werwölfe mussten mit Einbußen rechnen, wenn sie sich offiziell als das, was sie waren, zu erkennen gaben.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Hermine, die alle Unterlagen bereits unterschrieben hatte.  
„Nein, das war's. Trag später einfach das genaue Datum der Geschäftseröffnung hier ein", er deutet auf eine Spalte, „und alles geht seinen legalen Weg." Percy hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie glaubte, er wollte sich nur verabschieden, doch etwas anderes lag ihm auf dem Herzen. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute mit der Apotheke, Hermine. Es ist schön, dass immer mehr Menschen endlich nach vorne sehen können. Wir hatten seit Kriegsende bis jetzt kaum selbstständige Unternehmer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Erfolg haben wirst."  
„Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir."

Nachdem sich Percy verabschiedet hatte, ging Hermine ihre Bestellungen durch, die sie noch heute mit der Eulenpost abschicken wollte. Nur Mr. Heed, den Besitzer des Geschäfts für Trankzubehör, wollte sie persönlich aufsuchen. Als sie vor dem Laden stand, fiel ihr der Name ein, der über dem Geschäft zu lesen war: „Phantasmplantare". Über ihrem Eingang stand noch immer „Cara Apotheke" - der Nachname von Gretchen und deren Ehemann. Gedankenverloren freundete sich Hermine mit dem Begriff „Granger Apotheke" an, was sich natürlich ungewohnt anhörte.

Bei Mr. Heed bekam sie für die Zutaten, die sie erwarb, einen großzügigen Rabatt. Er verdiente nicht viel an Hermine, denn er nahm für ihre ersten Besorgungen fast den Einkaufspreis, den er selbst für die Zutaten ausgegeben hatte. Als Dankeschön widmete sich Hermine dem Gespräch, das er begonnen hatte, obwohl sie noch viel zu tun hatte. Die Zeit nahm sie sich. Gleich im Anschluss ging sie zur Posteulerei und schickte ihre ersten Bestellungen raus.

Wieder in ihrer Apotheke führte Hermine ihre Liste mit den Dingen fort, die sie noch erledigen musste. Routine würde sich hoffentlich bald einstellen. Balthasar, der Handwerksmeister, eröffnete ihr am frühen Abend, dass sie morgen doch nicht wiederkommen müssten. Er führte ihr unten in Küche, Bad und Labor sowie in der Wohnung darüber die Leitungen vor. Das Wasser lief, war nicht bräunlich verfärbt und die Rohre machten auch keine gefährlich knarrenden Geräusche mehr.

„Ich sollte Ihnen vielleicht sagen, Miss Granger, dass wir hier unten im Labor eine tote Maus gefunden haben." Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Keine Sorge", beruhigte Balthasar, „sie war immerhin tot und offenbar schon etwas länger. Trotzdem, zur Vorbeugung, sollten sie einen Kammerjäger kommen lassen oder Fallen aufstellen."  
„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben. Bei den ganzen Zutaten ...", sie seufzte. Das würde ihr noch fehlen, wenn Schädlinge ihre teuren Waren und Zutaten anfressen würden.  
„Mein Cousin ist zufällig in der Schädlingsbekämpfung tätig. Ich könnte ihn morgen herschicken."  
„Ja, tun Sie das."  
Balthasar legte ein Stück Pergament auf die Theke. „Ich benötige Ihre Unterschrift auf der Rechnung."  
Gewissenhaft ging Hermine die Auflistung der Kosten durch, wobei ihr eine Sache positiv auffiel. „Kostet insgesamt doch weniger?"  
„Wir waren schneller fertig, als ich eingeplant habe." Der Herr Ende vierzig lächelte. „Mrs. Cara hat nur noch die Wasserleitungen hier unten benutzt, deswegen hat sich die Abnutzung der Leitung oben in der Wohnung nicht mehr verschlimmert."  
„Das nenne ich doch mal Glück für mich!" Hermine strahlte und unterschrieb die Rechnung, damit Balthasar den Betrag aus ihrem Verlies ausgezahlt bekommen würde.

Nun, nachdem auch die Handwerker gegangen waren, war Hermine allein in dem großen Gebäude. Sie ließ die Läden runter und schloss die Türen und Fenster. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie. Sie könnte es mit Angst gleichsetzen, doch bevor es sie übermannte, ging sie hinüber zum Kamin. Es war gerade mal 18 Uhr. In Hogwarts, dachte sie, würde man gerade das Abendessen servieren. Eine Sache wollte Hermine heute unbedingt noch erledigt wissen.

„Molly?"  
„Hermine, es ist schön, von dir zu hören! Wie geht's dir?" Seitdem der Fuchsbau geräumt war, weil man Übergriffe von Hopkins und seinen Leuten befürchtete, lebten Molly und Arthur noch immer bei Verwandten in der Nähe von Hogsmeade, wobei Arthur sehr häufig im Ministerium blieb, weil die Arbeit es einfach nicht anders zulassen wollte.  
„Mir geht es gut, danke. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich mir ein Bett aus dem Fuchsbau holen könnte. Ich hab eine eigene Wohnung."

Zu gut wusste Molly, dass Hermine ausgezogen war, um für Ron und Angelina Platz zu machen. Sie hatte es damals für einen netten Zug gehalten, denn man war in Freundschaft auseinander gegangen. Hermine war für Molly noch immer so etwas wie eine liebe Schwiegertochter – eine, die partout nicht kochen lernen konnte.

„Von mir aus, Hermine. Du kannst die Betten von Charlie und Bill nehmen, die wollten sie nie haben. Du weißt ja, wo ihre alten Zimmer liegen." Sie lagen neben Rons, ganz oben unterm Dach.  
„Ich brauche nur eines."  
„Nimm beide und suche dir in Ruhe eines aus. Eines ist recht hart, aber gut für den Rücken, das musst du ausprobieren. Den Fuchsbau kannst du betreten. Es liegt nur ein Muggelabwehrzauber drauf. Soll ich mitkommen?"  
„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ron hat schon zugesagt und ich nehme Harry auch mit. Sicher ist sicher."  
„Gut, mein Liebes. Bedien dich, wenn du ihn ihren Zimmern Schränke findest, die du haben möchtest."  
„Danke, Molly."  
„Ach, nichts zu danken. Dann kann ich die Zimmer später endlich mal für etwas anderes benutzen, wenn die Möbel raus sind." Molly verabschiedete sich, so dass Hermine noch Harry anflohte.  
„Hermine, ich hab deine Nachricht erhalten und war schon auf dem Sprung. Ich bringe Ron mit. Er ist vorher zu uns gekommen."  
„Gut, ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass ich jetzt losgehe. Wir treffen uns vorm Fuchsbau."

Der Fuchsbau lag in Devon, etwas über 300 Kilometer von London entfernt, was sie locker mit nur einer Apparation zurücklegen konnte. Hermine wandte die goldene Deierregel an, bevor das Gefühl eintrat, ihr Körper würde durch einen Schlauch gepresst werden. Kein Wunder, dachte sie, dass Neville dabei immer schlecht wurde und deswegen lieber den Zug nahm. Besonders längere Strecken waren schwer zu ertragen und konnten Übelkeit auslösen, weswegen man für sehr weit gelegene Orte lieber auf einen Portschlüssel zurückgreifen sollte. Für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe war die Grenze des Erträglichen während einer Apparation individuell und daher nicht pauschal festlegbar. Harry konnte dank einiger Konzentrationsübungen Strecken zurücklegen, die jeden Auror vor Neid erblassen lassen würden. Würde Harry vom Süden Englands in den Norden Schottlands apparieren wollen, müsste er höchstens einen einzigen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Das war dank der Übungen möglich, die er damals während seines autodidaktischen Okklumentik-Studiums erlernte.

Es war ungewöhnlich für den Fuchsbau, dass in keinem der Fenster ein Licht brannte. Früher war immer eines der Zimmer erhellt, ob nun durch Ginny, die lange wachgeblieben war, um sich fiese Zaubersprüche auszudenken oder durch die Zwillinge, die nachtaktiv waren und an ihren Scherzartikeln feilten. Dass dieses Haus leer stand war unwirklich, aber dennoch entsprach es der Tatsache.

Zwei ploppende Geräusche machten Hermine auf Harry und Ron aufmerksam.

„Ron, lange nicht gesehen!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn, küsste ihm beide Wangen, wie Fleur es stets tat.  
„Mine!" Er drückte zurück. „Ich habe gehört, du hast eine Apotheke gekauft? Glückwunsch!" Ron gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hast es doch endlich in Angriff genommen! Das ist genau das Richtige für dich." Von Ron ließ sie sich an die Hand nehmen, bevor er auf die Haustür zuging."  
„Was denn, werde ich gar nicht begrüßt?", schmollte Harry.  
„Wir sehen uns ja auch so selten. Komm her." Ron ließ ihre Hand los, damit sie Harry einmal kräftig um den Hals fallen konnte. „Danke, dass ihr beide mitgekommen seid."  
„Ich kann es ja nicht zulassen", begann Ron, „dass vielleicht gerade in dem Moment, indem meine beste Freundin den Fuchsbau betritt, ein aufgebrachter Muggelmob mit Fackeln und Heugabeln bewaffnet die Hexe niederbrennen will."  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Ron", tadelte Harry, den diese Worte sehr besorgten.  
Hermine nahm es gelassener. „Weiß man denn, was nun mit diesem Pablo ist?"  
Es fiel ihm schwer, aber Harry wollte weghören, konnte dennoch Rons Stimme wahrnehmen: „Ist untergetaucht. Wahrscheinlich in der Nähe von Clova, wo diese blöde Festung liegt. Der Muggel-Premier kann einfach nichts gegen diesen Hopkins unternehmen und meinem Dad sind die Hände gebunden, weil dieser Fall dummerweise mit dem Premierminister zusammen verfolgt wird."

Drinnen war es natürlich stockfinster, doch mit einem Lumos wurde Abhilfe geschaffen. Alle drei hatten ihre Stäbe gezogen und gingen sicheren Schritten durch das ihnen gut bekannte Haus.

„Ich sehe mal in der Küche nach", warf Ron ein, „ob ich noch einige Lebensmittel davor retten kann zu verderben."  
„Ich dachte, wir helfen Mine?"  
„Nein Harry, wir begleiten sie!", stellte Ron grinsend klar.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann man nur die ganze Zeit ans Essen denken?"  
„Ich muss viel Energie sammeln, wegen dem Quidditch und so." Mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich Harry zu. „Ginny hat mir erzählt, du hast einen Twister bekommen! Das ist ein toller Besen, Harry. Schon geflogen?"

Hermine ließ die beiden in Ruhe im Erdgeschoss zurück und machte sich über die Stufen hinauf, denn beide Betten befanden sich unter dem Dach. Es war unheimlich, diesen bekannten Ort nur mit einem Lumos erhellt zu sehen. Einige Dielen quietschten, was die Atmosphäre noch gruseliger machte.

In der Zwischenzeit marschierte Ron sicheren Schrittes in die Küche und öffnete eine Schranktür.

„Ich war vor zwei Monaten hier und habe ein paar von meinen alten Sachen geholt", erzählte er, bevor er über eine neue Packung Cracker herfiel, deren Verfallsdatum sicherlich noch einige Jahre in der Zukunft lag. Mit vollem Mund brabbelte er: „Da 'aren noch 'achen von dir bei!"  
„Sachen von mir?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. Er hatte nach Vollendung des siebzehnten Lebensjahres bei Ron gewohnt, war von den Weasleys wie ein verlorener Sohn herzlich aufgenommen worden, weil der Blutzauber bei den Dursleys mit seiner Volljährigkeit nicht mehr wirksam war. Außerdem wollte Harry nicht länger bei seinen Verwandten wohnen, als es notwendig war. Ron versuchte, eine Antwort zu geben, die sich nur vage nach „Omniglas" anhörte, doch Harry konnte es nicht verstehen.  
„Denk dran, Ron: Ab 150 Gramm wird's undeutlich." Ron schnaufte amüsiert und kaute mit vollen Wangen die Handvoll Cracker. Mit einem Male verzog er das Gesicht. Obwohl er momentan nicht sprechen konnte, wusste Harry, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes auf sich gezogen haben musste. Rons Nasenflügel bebten, denn irgendetwas stank hier in der Küche.

Im ersten Stock hatte Hermine gerade das alte Zimmer von Ginny passiert und steuerte nun den zweiten Stock an, in dem sich die ehemaligen Zimmer der Zwillinge befanden. Die krumme Treppe zum dritten Stock kannte sie nur zu gut. Eine Diele gab etwas nach, die andere weiter oben am Absatz war so wackelig wie ein Lämmerschwanz, doch auch diesen Stock erreichte Hermine. Sie ging gerade an der Tür zu Percys Zimmer vorbei und hielt inne, weil sie glaubte, von oben etwas gehört zu haben. Keine Schritte, sondern ein Scharren, als wäre jemand gegen ein Möbelstück gestoßen.

Sie erinnerte sich dran, was ihr Vater immer gesagt hatte, wenn sie als Kind wegen solcher Geräusche im Zimmer nicht hatte schlafen können: „Holz arbeitet, Minchen. Es dehnt sich aus oder zieht sich zusammen und deswegen knackt und ächzt es."

Nun war sie im vierten Stock, blieb stehen und lauschte, doch nichts war zu hören. Hier befand sich das Schlafzimmer von Arthur und Molly, was sehr unglücklich gewesen war, denn Hermine war mehr als nur einmal erwischt worden, wie sie sich heimlich zu Ron ins Zimmer schleichen wollte. Sie wollte damals einfach nur bei jemandem sein, nachts jemanden umarmen können, weil ihr das Kriegsgeschehen Angst gemacht hatte. Die Zeiten waren lange vorbei.

Unten in der Küche hatte Ron endlich wieder einen leeren Mund. Er hob die Nase und schnüffelte wie ein Bluthund.

„Gott, stinkt das hier! Was ist das nur?" Je länger man im Raum war, desto intensiver wurde der üble Geruch. Ron steuerte das Fenster an. „Lüften wäre nicht schlecht." Schon war es auf. Mit seinem Stab, dessen Spitze noch immer leuchtete, kam er in die Nähe des Waschbeckens. Beim sich bietenden Anblick sog er erschrocken Luft ein.  
„Was hast du, Ron?" Harry kam mit seinem Stab näher und brachte die helle Spitze zum Waschbecken. Das ganze in der Spüle liegende schmutzige Geschirr beherbergte nicht nur Schimmel, sondern auch jede Menge Ungeziefer.  
Aufgeregt flüsterte Ron: „Jemand muss hier gewesen sein! Mum hat das Haus ordentlich verlassen. Vor zwei Monaten war das da", er zeigte auf die Teller und Lebensmittelreste, „noch nicht da!"  
Die beiden schauten sich einen Moment lang an und flüsterten im gleichen Augenblick besorgt: „Hermine!"

Hermine war endlich unter dem Dach angekommen. An Rons Zimmer ging sie vorbei bis zu den beiden hinteren Türen – die ehemaligen Zimmer von Charlie und Bill. Wahllos öffnete sie eine der Türen und betrat den Raum ohne zu Zögern. Einen Schrecken bekam sie erst, als das Licht ihres Zauberstabes ihr die zerwühlte Bettwäsche offenbarte. Molly war immer eine äußerst ordentliche Frau. Die Räume hier oben benutzte niemand und deswegen war Hermine die Situation schleierhaft. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und dachte nach. Aus einem Impuls heraus griff sie mit der linken Hand zum zerknitterten Laken unter der Decke. Es war noch warm. Sie schreckte hoch und drehte sich um, doch in genau diesem Augenblick entriss ihr jemand mit wässrigen Augen, die für einen winzigen Augenblick im spärlichen Licht des Lumos gefährlich aufblitzten, den Zauberstab.

Unten in der Küche war Harry der Erste, dessen Gemütslage automatisch von friedlich auf gefahrvoll umschlug. Auf der Stelle schüttete sein Körper ein wichtiges Hormon ins Blut aus. Das Adrenalin ließ sein mutiges Gryffindor-Herz schneller schlagen, den Blutdruck steigen. Er bekam mehr Luft. So einen klaren Kopf, so ein scharfes Auge hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Blick zur Seite machte ihm klar, dass auch Ron seinem Stresshormon ausgesetzt war – er war auf der Hut; kampfbereit. Den Ernst der Lage begriffen richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab aufs offene Fenster. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Nachricht und formte gleich im Anschluss seinen gestaltlichen Patronus. Der Hirsch sprintete mit seiner Nachricht so schnell davon, dass man ihn kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Sein Ziel war Hogwarts.

Die beiden jungen Männer wandten an sich selbst den Desillusionierungszauber an, den Harry seit seiner fünften Klasse, als Alastor das erste Mal diesen Zauber gebrauchte, erlernen wollte und es Anfang der siebten den Mitgliedern der DA in einer Geschwindigkeit beigebracht hatte, die eines Aurortrainers würdig gewesen wäre. Unsichtbar, wie sie waren, eilten sie auf stillen Sohlen ganz nach oben bis unters Dach, wo sich Hermine aufhalten musste.

In dem alten Schlafzimmer war Hermine von ihrem eigenen Stab geblendet, den der Fremde ihr ins Gesicht hielt, doch er griff sie nicht an. Sie blinzelte. Die schattige Gestalt war einen Kopf kleiner als sie und noch immer konnte sie seine feuchten Augen im Licht des Lumos funkeln sehen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie leise.  
„Du Gute", es war ein Mann, „du kluges Mädchen."

Die flüsternde Stimme war ihr bekannt. Es waren Worte, die Hermine schon einmal gehört hatte und zwar in der Nacht, als sie in der dritten Klasse einen bestimmten Mann stellten, der es jedoch fertiggebracht hatte zu fliehen.

Etwas glitzerndes näherte sich ihr, eine einst silberne Hand, die nun schmutzige schwarze Stellen aufwies und unbeweglich schien. Hermines Herz begann zu rasen. Ihr Kopf wurde klar. Sie musste weg hier. Er hatte ihren Zauberstab und sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Die wenigen Zaubersprüche, die sie stablos beherrschte, konnten ihr in dieser Situation nicht helfen. Mit einem Male spürte sie die Hand aus Edelmetall an ihrer Wange. Sie wollte fliehen, doch er Mann drehte sie und warf sie aufs Bett. Das Gewicht von dem Mann, der sich auf ihren Rücken warf, entlockte ihr den letzten Atem, den sie für einen Schrei nutzte, doch der wurde von den Kissen erstickt, in die er ihren Kopf drückte. Sie wollte weg, nach Hogwarts, wo sie sicher war. 'Ziel, Wille, Bedacht', wiederholte sich automatisch die Anleitung zum Apparieren immerfort in ihrem Kopf.

Sie dachte weder an ihre liegende Position, noch an die enorme Entfernung Hogwarts', die sich auf fast 400 Meilen – beinahe 700 Kilometern – erstreckte. Hermine wünschte sich nur, in Hogwarts zu sein. Das Ziel stand fest, der Wille war da, doch den Bedacht trat sie mit Füßen, denn in ihrer momentanen Situation konnte sie keine Ruhe bewahren. Sie war kurz davor zu apparieren, da sah sie neben sich ihren Zauberstab in der linken Hand des Angreifers, dem der kleine Finger fehlte.

In diesem Moment stürmten Harry und Ron das Zimmer, doch sie fanden niemanden vor – es war der falsche Raum. Durch die aufberstende Tür nebenan aufgeschreckt blickte Pettigrew auf sein weibliches Opfer, das er mit seinem Gewicht auf das Bett presste. In Windeseile ließ er von ihr ab.

Sich aufrappelnd sah sie ihren eigenen Stab auf sich gerichtet. Unüberlegt griff sie zu und sah noch für einen kurzen Moment ein grünes Licht aus der Stabspitze entweichen.

In null Komma nichts waren Ron und Harry im richtigen Zimmer angelangt. Was sie sahen, ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. Ein Mann stand vor der auf dem Bett sitzenden Hermine, hatte einen Stab auf sie gerichtet, den sie mit der Hand umfasste, als könnte sie von ihrem Besitz nicht ablassen. Ein Avada schoss aus der Stabspitze und im gleichen Moment war Hermine verschwunden. Der grüne Todesfluch war noch da, traf das übergroße Poster eines Ungarischen Hornschwanz', der seine bronzefarbenen Hörnern seitlich unter die Flügel eines Ukrainischen Eisenbauchs gerammt hatte – die einzig verwundbare Stelle des ansonsten durch seinen stumpf metallgrauen, massigen Panzer geschützten Schwergewichts. Der Todesfluch hatte ein Loch in die Hauswand gerissen, die Posterfetzen hatten Feuer gefangen, welches sich im Nu ausbreitete. Die wellenartigen Flammen an der Holzwand gewährten Harry und Ron einen guten Blick auf den Eindringling, der nun ohne einen Zauberstab in Charlies altem Zimmer stand.

Hermine war in einem dunklen Tunnel. Sie apparierte und sie wusste, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte, den so weite Strecken erforderten eine Menge Konzentration. Dennoch bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun, als sie ihr utopisch weites Reiseziel überdachte. Die Apparation dauerte lange, doch umentscheiden konnte sie sich nicht. Das war beim Apparieren der Haken. Einmal ein Ziel anvisiert musste dieses erreicht werden. Deswegen musste man sich als Erstes über das Ziel klar sein und ihres war Hogwarts, nicht etwa die Tore Hogwarts. Vielleicht schaffte sie es, dachte sie sich. Sie musste es schaffen. Zum Glück fühlte es sich nicht so an, als würde noch jemand bei ihr sein. Es war ihr erfolgreich geglückt, ohne Pettigrew zu apparieren. Die Sorgen um Ron und Harry hätte sie beinahe ihre Konzentration gekostet. Diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken schob sie beiseite, denn die beiden waren mehr als nur fähig, sich mit einem unterdurchschnittlich begabten Zauberer zu messen. Ihre Sorge bezog sich auf Hogwarts und damit auf die Schutzwälle, die sie schon einmal an Harrys und Wobbels Seite per Apparation überwunden hatte. Sie könnte es auch schaffen. Vielleicht war der Schutzwall um die Schule herum nicht mehr so stark, dass man unmöglich eindringen konnte – das hoffte sie jedenfalls innig. Das Schloss kannte sie, musste wissen, dass sie nichts Böses im Schilde führte.

Die weite Strecke war anstrengend, doch bisher hatte sie es überlebt. Es gingen ihr urbane Legenden von Menschen durch den Kopf, deren Apparationsziel so weit war, dass sie nie wieder aufgetaucht waren. Im „Schlauch" gefangen, dachte Hermine, doch es war wahrscheinlicher, dass diese Menschen aufgrund von Konzentrationsmangel in ihre Einzelteile zersplintert waren oder gar an Orte gelangten, aus denen sie sich nicht mehr befreien konnten oder den sicheren Tod fanden, wie das Innerste von Felswände, Meerestiefen mit tödlichen 1000 bar Druck oder das Weltall.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob es möglich war, während des Vorganges der Apparation Tränen zu verlieren, aber es fühlte sich momentan so an. Sie verspürte noch immer dieses unangenehme Gefühl, zusammengedrückt zu sein und mittlerweile tat es weh. Den Schmerz versuchte sie zu ignorieren, indem sie sich ihr Ziel vor Augen hielt, egal was geschehen mochte, wenn sie es erreichte.

Hogwarts.

Nach dem Essen in der großen Halle war der Trubel in der Eingangshalle davor wieder einmal, wie jeden Tag, für Severus fast unerträglich laut. Die Schüler schwatzten und sie durften es sogar, denn sie hatten nun bis zum Zapfenstreich freie Hand in ihrer Freizeitgestaltung. Es wurden von den Kindern und Jugendlichen Pläne für den Abend geschmiedet oder sie flirteten ungeniert miteinander, während sie sich nicht an der Anwesenheit der Lehrer zu stören schienen. Gordian und Meredith hielten sich an der Hand, sprachen derweil mit ihren gemeinsamen Freunden aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Eine Kombination, die selten zu sehen war, aber dennoch nicht völlig ungewöhnlich war. Severus stand trotz des Lärms nach dem Abendessen gern in der Eingangshalle, falls sich eine Möglichkeit bot, Punkte abzuziehen.

Präsent blieb Severus in der Mitte der Eingangshalle stehen, obwohl er normalerweise die Schatten bevorzugte, die von Treppen und Nischen geworfen wurden. Er blickte sich in Ruhe um und bemerkte Draco, wie der mit einen jungen Ravenclaw sprach: Linus Korrelian, ein schmächtiger Bursche, der um viele Ecken denken konnte und im Gegensatz zu seinen gleichaltrigen Mitschülern nicht davor zurückschreckte, auch unangenehme Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Manchmal fragte sich Severus, ob das Haus Ravenclaw die perfekte Mischung von Slytherin und Gryffindor beherbergte, nur ohne die Zwietracht aus dem grünen Haus und ohne den oftmals unüberlegt eingesetzten Rammbock, den viele Gryffindors in ihrem dicken Schädel mit sich herumführten.

Professor Sinistra hatte mit dem Abendessen gerade ihr Frühstück eingenommen, denn sie war nachtaktiv und würde gleich ihren Unterricht, Astronomie, mit den Sechstklässlern beginnen, die alle bereits versammelt waren. Sie unterhielt sich sehr lebhaft mit Professor Vektor, der Lehrerin für das Wahlfach Arithmantik, über den bevorstehenden ekliptikalen Komplex der Virginiden, den man ab dem 25. Januar am Himmel beobachten könnte. Für Professor Sinistra war dies, wie jede Beobachtung am nächtlichen Firmament, eine ganz besondere Angelegenheit, so auch für Professor Vektor, die diesen himmlischen Vorfall ebenfalls in ihrem mathematisch wahrsagerischen Unterricht anzuwenden wusste. Zu ihnen stieß Pomona, die großes Interesse an dem Gespräch, das sie zuvor nur passiv verfolgt hatte, zu haben schien. Etwas weiter links standen Albus und Minerva, die sich mit Filius und Sibyll unterhielten. Severus' Blick fiel auf Lupin, der die kleine Gruppe um Albus herum beäugte, sich aber sehr wahrscheinlich wegen Sibylls Anwesenheit nicht dazu gesellen wollte. Stattdessen machte er es dem Tränkemeister gleich und beobachtete die Menge, bemerkte auch Severus und – wie der es befürchtete – kam auf ihn zu.

„Severus", grüßte Remus mit einem Nicken.  
„Wir haben uns eben erst beim Essen gesehen", nörgelte Severus, der einfach nur allein sein wollte.  
Diese ablehnende Haltung ignorierend fragte Remus: „Was machst du so?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue und formte im Kopf die Frage, ob es nicht deutlich genug wäre, womit er momentan seine Zeit vergeudete. „Ja, du beobachtest. Wie immer", brachte Remus es auf den Punkt.  
Ohne dass Severus es begrüßte, gesellte sich noch jemand zu Remus und ihm. Es war Hagrid, der die beiden um einiges an Größe überragte.  
„Hagrid, wie geht's?", fragte Remus freundlich.  
„Oh, mir geht's sehr gut, danke. Professor Dumbledore hat mir neulich geholfen, einen Antrag beim Ministerium zu stellen."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was für einen Antrag?"  
„Ich will einen neuen Zauberstab haben", erklärte der Halbriese.  
„Ah", machte Severus, dem sich noch immer nicht offenbart hatte, um was es eigentlich ging.  
„Ja ja, es ist ja nun bewiesen, dass ich damals kein Monster auf die Schüler losgelassen habe." Dank Harry wurde beim Ministerium festgehalten, was er für Erinnerungen in Riddles Tagebuch gesehen hatte. Aragog, wie Harry bezeugte, war nicht das Monster aus der Kammer gewesen, welches Myrthe umgebracht hatte. „Würd' ich nie tun, niemals. Die armen Schüler!"

Hagrid war so sehr damit beschäftigt, unnötigerweise seine Unschuld zu beteuern, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Remus nur milde lächelte, während Severus bereits die Augen verdrehte.

„Einen neuen Zauberstab also", warf Severus ein, damit Hagrids Unschuldsbekundungen ein Ende finden würden.  
„Ja richtig, richtig. Unter Fudge oder Scrimgeour hätte man meinen Antrag nich' ernst genommen, gleich in den Papierkorb geworfen, aber der gute Arthur, der wird's sich durchlesen, da bin ich mir sicher, ganz sicher bin ich mir da!"  
Remus klopfte ihm mutmachend auf den riesigen Unterarm. „Vielleicht kann Ollivander sogar deinen alten Stab wieder zusammensetzen?" Hagrids Stab wurde damals, als er beschuldigt worden war, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet zu haben, in zwei Teile gebrochen, die er noch heute in seinem rosafarbenen Regenschirm aufbewahrte, womit er einfache Zaubersprüche ausführte.  
„Ollivander kann vieles, aber meinen alten Stab hat er nicht mehr retten können, dieser ..."

Severus verkniff sich eine Beleidigung in Anwesenheit des Halbriesen, der ein absoluter Harmoniemensch war und es nicht zuließ, über gute Freunde von Albus schlecht zu sprechen. In dieser Hinsicht war eine Diskussion mit Hagrid sehr anstrengend, weil der manche Argumente nicht verstand oder vielleicht auch nur vorgab, sie nicht zu verstehen. Hagrid sah immer das Gute im Menschen oder auch in anderen Kreaturen, nur bei einem seiner damaligen Mitschüler war er überzeugt, dass der durch und durch böse war. Hagrid vergötterte sogar Niffler, die wegen ihrer Liebe zum Graben von Tunneln vor einigen Jahren beinahe den Westflügel des Mungos zum Einsturz gebracht hätten.

Hermine kam sich gerade so vor, als würde sie sich durch einen dieser engen, von der Sonne nicht angerührten Niffler-Tunnel quetschen. Langsam müsste sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Sie war am Ende, fühlte sich matt und ausgelaugt. Unerwartet spürte sie, wie sie gegen einen massiven Gegenstand zu prallen schien, der sie für einen Moment zu lähmen vermochte. Sie konnte diese Wand nicht passieren, doch ein Stück von ihr apparierte unbehelligt weiter, während sie sich eine Zehntelsekunde später vor den Toren Hogwarts' wiederfand. Mit einer Hand umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab, der noch immer die Dunkelheit erhellte. Sie war tatsächlich allein und wollte, trotzdem sie sich so müde fühlte, sofort aufstehen, um in Hogwarts Alarm zu schlagen, doch sie konnte nicht – ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Im Sitzen blickte sie an sich herab. Als sie es bemerkte, das fehlende Bein, da erst stellte sich augenblicklich der Schmerz ein. Hermine schrie.

In der vollen Eingangshalle wurde das nur teilweise interessante Gespräch mit Hagrid von einer kleinen, aber fühlbaren, magischen Erschütterung und einem daraufhin folgenden lauten Schrei unterbrochen, der so angstvoll war, dass jeder Lehrer, jeder Schüler sich auf der Stelle umblickte, um den Grund zu erfahren. Meredith hatte geschrien, hielt sich nun eine Hand vor den Mund und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Bein, welches nackend und wackelig vor ihr stand. Genau an der obersten Stelle, wo normalerweise ein Oberschenkel am Rumpf befestigt war, war es säuberlich abgetrennt. Als das Bein in sich zusammensackte, schrie nicht mehr Meredith auf, dafür viele der anderen Schüler.

Albus und Minerva eilten zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern hinüber zu dem körperlosen Bein, so auch Remus und Severus. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Extremität genügte Remus.

„Das ist Hermines Bein!", sagte er erschrocken. Severus wusste, dass sein Kollege Recht behalten würde, denn auch wenn er diese Verletzung niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, so wusste er doch von der roten Vernarbung aufgrund des Spinnenfeuers, welches Hermines Wade verunstalten sollte. Jetzt sah er diese Kriegswunde das erste Mal mit eigenen Augen.  
„Wo ist der Rest?", wollte Hagrid wissen.  
Minerva war für ihre Verhältnisse sehr aufgebracht. „Sie muss sich zersplintert haben."  
„Wir müssen sie finden", warf Filius ein, „sonst ist es zu spät, das Bein wieder anzufügen."

Professor Vektor und Professor Sinistra sorgten in der Eingangshalle dafür, dass die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen würden, doch da wurden sie von etwas anderem abgelenkt, denn ein riesiger silberner Patronus in Form eines Hirschs hatte mit Leichtigkeit den Schutzwall Hogwarts passieren können, denn von einem Schutzherrn ging keine Gefahr für die Schule aus.

Severus rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Hermines Bein und Harrys Patronus verhieß nichts Gutes.

Der Hirsch hatte sich Albus genähert und man hörte Harrys Stimme, als die Nachricht übermittelt wurde: „Hermine ist in Gefahr. Jemand ist im Fuchsbau!"

Mit einer Hand strich Albus nachdenklich über seinen Bart, doch nicht so lang, dass Severus Zeit finden würde, ihn deswegen böse anzufahren.

„Sie muss in der Nähe sein, wenn sie hierher apparieren wollte", sagte Albus besonnen. Severus und Remus wollten sich schon auf die Suche machen, da kam ein kleiner, nur schwach leuchtender Patronus-Otter auf den Tränkemeister zu. Hermines schmerzverzerrte Stimme ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen, als er sie sagen hörte: „Ich bin am Tor", nach einer kurze Pause hörte man noch leise, „Hilfe."  
„Dobby?" Geruhsam hatte Albus nach dem Hauself gerufen. Dobby erschien mit einem kaum hörbaren Plopp und der Direktor wies ihn sofort an: „Miss Granger ist vor den Toren. Bitte bring sie sofort zu uns." Der Elf verschwand und die Zeit nutzte Albus, das Wort an die Schüler zu richten. „Verlasst bitte die Eingangshalle." Sie kamen seiner Aufforderung ohne Murren nach, obwohl ihnen die Neugierde ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Unverzüglich kam Dobby zurück. Er hielt eine kreidebleiche und sehr mitgenommen aussehende Hermine an der Hand, die nur auf einem Bein stand und heftig atmete, doch anstatt sich wegen ihres fehlenden Beines Gedanken zu machen, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme im Beisein aller Lehrer: „Pettigrew ist im Fuchsbau!" Ihre Stimme war beängstigend schwach. Die Erwähnung von dem Todesser löste besonders bei Remus und Severus eine immense Wut aus. „Ron und Harry sind noch da!" Trotz der Schmerzen war sie voller Sorge um das Wohl ihrer Freunde. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
„Eins nach dem anderen", sagte Albus, der als Einziger die Ruhe zu bewahren schien. „Ich denke, wir kümmern uns erst um etwas", er ging zu dem am Boden liegen Bein, „das Sie später sicherlich noch brauchen werden."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ Albus das Bein zu Hermine schweben, die sich auf dem einen kaum noch halten konnte. Wie schon damals, als Susan während des Apparierkurses in Hogwarts ihr Bein zurückgelassen hatte, wurde diesmal Hermine von den Anwesenden in die Mitte genommen. Albus, Minerva, Pomona, Remus, Severus und Filius bildeten einen Kreis um Hermine und begannen leise Worte zu murmeln. Das Bein fügte sich langsam wieder an ihren Körper an, was aufgrund der Zeit, die bereits vergangen war, ein schmerzhaftes Erlebnis darstellte. Sie nahm sich vor, nicht zu schreien und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht doch wie am Spieß zu brüllen. Der Schmerz war ähnlich wie der, als Luna ihr Bein tiefgefroren hatte und damit durch Zufall das Spinnenfeuer aufgehalten wurde, von dem sie getroffen worden war. Ihre Atmung war stockend und laut. Jeder konnte hören, wie sehr sie litt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Bein endlich wieder dort war, wo es hingehörte.

Beim Versuch, mit dem Bein aufzutreten, wurde ihr Körper von einem stechenden Schmerz durchfahren, so dass sie nach hinten fiel, direkt in die Arme von Remus.

„Wir müssen Harry und Ron helfen!", sagte sie schwach.  
Severus nahm sie am Oberarm, damit sie das Gleichgewicht wiederfand. „Das 'wir' streichen Sie bitte, Hermine." Sie würde in diesem Zustand keine Hilfe sein.  
„Ganz recht, Severus", stimmte Albus zu, „ich werde Arthur Bescheid geben."  
Remus und Severus blickten ihn ungläubig an. „Das wird viel zu lange dauern!", gab Remus zu bedenken. Er würde so viel geben, um Peter dieses Mal in die Finger zu bekommen.

Severus blieb still und schien eine Entscheidung für sich allein zu treffen. Mit einem Mal wandte sich von den anderen ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wo hin so eilig?", rief ihm Albus hinterher, obwohl er die Antwort kannte, doch Severus erwiderte nichts. Sein sicherer schneller Gang wirkte selbst von hinten bedrohlich, was sein theatralisch wehender Umhang gekonnt untermalte. Remus wollte Severus nicht nur hinterherblicken, sondern ihn begleiten, weswegen er Hermine in Pomonas Hände gab, bevor er dem Tränkemeister folgte.  
„Remus?" Der Gerufene antwortete ebenfalls nicht, doch sein Ziel war klar. Als auch noch Minerva sich den beiden anschließen wollte, da seufzte Albus. „Nicht auch noch du, meine Liebe."  
„Albus", schimpfte sie, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, „Pettigrew ist noch immer eine Schande für mein Haus! Ich möchte nichts anderes, als ihm endlich mal die Leviten zu lesen."  
„Oder sie mit Flüchen zum Ausdruck zu bringen? Nein Minerva, bleib hier, bitte." Er wandte sich an Pomona und Filius. „Würden Sie beide Hermine bitte zu Poppy geleiten? Ich möchte Folgeschäden durchs Splintern ausschließen." Er blickte Hermine in die sorgenfüllten Augen. „Außerdem braucht sie Ruhe nach der lange Reise."

Vor den Toren Hogwarts angekommen blieb Severus stehen, damit Remus, den er gehört hatte, ihn aufholen konnte. Es war ihm klar, dass auch sein Kollege die ein oder andere persönliche Rechnung mit Pettigrew zu begleichen hatte.

Kaum war Remus bei ihm, erklärte Severus sein Vorhaben: „Apparation mit drei Zwischenstopps!  
Glasgow, Manchester, Northampton und von dort aus zum Fuchsbau, sonst wären wir zu ausgelaugt."  
„In Ordnung."

Bevor jeder für sich apparierte, sah Severus einen silbernen Schein von dannen ziehen.

„Was war das?", wollte er von Remus wissen.  
„Ein gestaltlicher Patronus?", erwiderte Remus schmunzelnd.  
„Für wen?"

Remus antwortete nicht, doch sein Blick verriet, dass noch jemand anderes ein Hühnchen mit Pettigrew zu rupfen hätte.

„Nein, nicht der", stöhnte Severus.  
„Los, apparieren wir endlich!"

Schon war Remus verschwunden. Severus ahnte nicht nur, wen Remus informiert haben könnte, er wusste es.

Es gab in verschiedenen Städten bestimmte Apparierpunkte, die man teilweise schon in der Schule kennen lernte. Orte, die das plötzliche Auftauchen vor Muggeln minimieren sollten, wie leere Gassen, Parks oder am Fuße eines Brückenpfeilers.

In Manchester erschienen Remus und Severus mit einem leicht knallenden Geräusch an so einem Brückenpfeiler, doch womit sie nicht gerechnet haben, war der Obdachlose, der hier dick in mehrere Decken eingewickelt geschlafen hatte und nun hellwach die beiden Herren anstarrte, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sind.

Remus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Oh, guten Abend, Sir", sagte er zu dem verdutzten Obdachlosen, „wir sind gleich wieder weg. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung."  
In Northampton in einem nachts abgeschlossenen Park angelangt fragte Severus: „Was sollte das eben in Manchester? Sie können den Mann nicht auch noch ansprechen, Lupin."  
„Es ist nicht verboten, höflich zu sein. Außerdem: Wer würde einem Obdachlosen glauben, wenn er erzählt ..."  
„Genug!"

Schon war Severus appariert, womit er als Erster in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus erschien. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass ganz oben aus dem windschiefen Haus Flammen schlugen. Neben ihm erschien Remus.

„Ach du meine Güte! Ich hoffe, Ron und Harry sind nicht mehr drin."  
„Das werden wir gleich ..." Severus hielt inne, als plötzlich eine weitere Person vor ihnen auftauchte. Black.  
„Remus?" Sirius kam auf ihn zu, ignorierte Severus unbeabsichtigt. „Pettigrew ist da drin?"  
„Hermine hat das bestätigt, ja!"  
Ein wahnsinniges Grinsen verunstaltete Sirius' Gesicht, was Severus sehr genau beobachtete und es zum Anlass gab zu mahnen: „Ich rate Ihnen, nicht unüberlegt zu handeln, Black."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nur eine kleine Revanche, bis die Auroren kommen. Los, gehen wir rein."

Severus wollte einige Zaubersprüche anwenden, damit Apparation nicht möglich war, doch Remus hielt ihn ab. Die Auroren müssten apparieren können. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab gingen die drei zur Tür. Bis auf Severus erschreckten sie, als die Tür sich öffnete. Es waren Ron und Harry.

„Die Ratte ist entwischt!", schimpfte Ron. „Er muss noch im Haus sein und Hermine auch, aber das Feuer ..."  
Remus beruhigte die beiden. „Hermine ist in Sicherheit, sie ist in Hogwarts!"  
Ron und Harry atmeten erleichtert aus, bevor Harry erklärte: „Das Feuer ist schon im zweiten Stock. Die oberen kann man nicht betreten. Vielleicht können wir draußen warten, bis er rauskommt?"

Auf ihrem Weg nach unten hatten Ron und Harry einige Dinge nach draußen befördert, damit das Feuer nicht noch größer wurde als es bereits war. Mit einem Wutsch ihres Stabes hatten sie Schränke, Bücher und andere leicht brennbare Dinge aus dem Haus entfernt und die standen nun gut geschützt im nahe gelegenen Wald.

Die fünf gingen nach draußen und stellten sich in sicherem Abstand um das Haus herum. Mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen belegten sie den Boden mit magischen Bewegungsmelder, die jedoch unnütz waren, denn von oben fielen bereits kokelnde Holzlatten hinunter. Außerdem kamen nun die Auroren. Dawlish führte sie an, weil Kingsley und Tonks mit vielen anderen längst beim Todesserversteck auf der Lauer lagen.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Dawlish den Ersten, den er antraf und das war Ron.  
„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen!", giftete er zurück. „Das ist das Haus meiner Eltern."  
„Das weiß ich!" Dawlish klang grantig. „Verschwinden Sie von hier. Alle!"

Remus, Harry und Sirius hatten sich dem Auror genähert, während Severus sich lieber zurückhielt.

Besonders aufgebracht war Sirius: „Peter Pettigrew befindet sich hier irgendwo und den wollen wir ..."  
„Sie gehen! Das ist eine Angelegenheit des Ministeriums. Stören Sie unsere Arbeit nicht, sonst ..."

Lautes, sich näherndes Sirenengeheul ließ alle Anwesenden verstummen.

„Was zum ...? Was soll das?" Man sah in der Nähe bereits einige Lichter, die Sirenen wurden lauter. Sich Ron zuwendend wollte Dawlish wissen: „Ist das Haus nicht vor Muggeln versteckt?"  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur durch die Bäume."  
„Verdammt!"

Dawlish erkannte bereits die ersten Wagen eines Muggellöschzugs des nächst gelegenen Dorfes, der sich den schwer zugänglichen Weg zum Fuchsbau vorkämpfte. Das Haus mochte von Muggeln wegen der versteckten Lage nie bemerkt worden sein, doch die hoch schlagenden Flammen waren sicherlich auch aus der Ferne gut zu sehen.

„Rückzug!", schrie Dawlish.  
„WAS?" Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. „Hier treibt sich ein flüchtiger Todesser rum!", zeterte er wütend. „Sie können nicht ..."  
„Sehen Sie das da?" Mit einem ausgestreckten Finger zeigte Dawlish auf die blauen und roten Lichter, die die umliegenden Bäume erhellte und viele Schatten tanzen ließ. „Das ist die sogenannte 'Feuerwehr' der Muggel. Die bekämpfen Brände. Wir haben nicht genug Leute, die sich um die Muggel kümmern könnte. Ich muss erst Vergissmich anfordern und mehr Auroren, damit wir sie wegbringen können. Vorher dürfen wir uns den Muggel nicht zeigen. Wie sollen wir uns erklären? Sollen wir uns als schaulustige Dirigenten tarnen, hier herumstehen und dem Löschvorgang zusehen?"  
Harry wollte es nicht wahrhaben. „Und wenn Pettigrew den Muggeln etwas antut? Sie als Geiseln nimmt? Das geht nicht, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"  
„WAS denn?" Dawlish war genervt. „Mr. Potter, ich bin für jeden Vorschlag, der sich an die Gesetze hält, dankbar!"  
„Löschen wir das Feuer und lassen wir die Muggel ohne Arbeit wieder abziehen! Sie könnten auch ..." Harry fiel nichts ein.  
Genauso wenig wie Ron, der wütend murmelte: „Wo ist Hermine, wenn man sie braucht?"

Sie mussten handeln und zwar schnell. Sollten sie die Muggel anrücken lassen, müsste man damit rechnen, dass Pettigrew ihnen etwas antat. Es hatte ihm damals auch nichts ausgemacht, eine Straße explodieren zu lassen, was einem Dutzend Muggel das Leben kostete.

Plötzlich hob Ron seinen Zauberstab.  
„Was soll das?", fragte Dawlish.

Ron antwortete nicht, sondern hoffte, dass sein Zauberspruch funktionieren würde. Bei kleineren Lebewesen mit einfacher Struktur, wie zum Beispiel einer Fliege, war es möglich, das wusste er, aber ob eine Ratte, die eigentlich ein Animagus war, dazuzählte, musste er ausprobieren. Einen Versuch war es wert.

„Accio Krätze!"


	177. Ratte und Schneeammer

Hi **Lufa**,

bis auf zwei Seiten sind überall immer die aktuellsten Kapitel mit höchstens wenigen Stunden Verzögerung online. Ist völlig egal, wo du liest. ;)  
Kevin und Tracey muss man nicht kennen. Sie waren schon dabei, als Malfoy Manor "gestürmt" wurde, weil man dort die Lestrange-Brüder vermutete. Die beiden sind nicht mal in den Büchern vorgekommen, nur auf Zetteleien von Rowling, wenn man harrypotterwiki glauben kann.  
Dass du Percy mit Hermine vergleichst, finde ich ungewöhnlich. Ich dachte eher, du könntest ihn in eine Schublade mit Duvall stecken - beides sind Paragrafenreiter. Hermine hingegen kann schon mal ein Auge zudrücken. Aber gut, dass Percy ihr hilft. Er mag belesen sein, aber gewisse Worte tauchen kaum noch im täglichen Sprachgebrauch auf. "Harnprophet" gehört zu den ausgestorbenen Wörtern, da muss man schon mal nachschlagen ;)  
Ich sehe an deiner Review, dass du von dem Geschehen im Fuchsbau ganz hin und weg bist. Das höre ich doch gern! Das beste bisher? Ich glaube, jeder Leser hat sein Lieblingskapitel :D Warum sind wir grausam? Wir haben Hermine nicht gezwungen, eine so lange Strecke zu per Apparation zurückzulegen. Wir sind unschuldig! :p ;)  
Natürlich war es klar, dass Remus die Chance nutzt und Sirius Bescheid gibt, dass es "Rattenburger" zum Abendessen gibt.  
Der gute Ron hatte eine Idee. Ob sie hilft, wird man sehen.

Hallo **Daniel**,

Pettigrew jetzt fliehen zu lassen, das wäre wirklich grausam. Irgendjemand muss mal den Kopf hinhalten, wenn man schon Rabastan und Rodolphus noch nicht hat, Lucius einen auf "Blümchen rühr mich nicht an" macht und es um Hopkins so ruhig geworden ist, dass man meinen mag, er wäre einer Lungenentzündung erlegen.

Hi **Marlice**,

wie viele Kapitel hast du denn jetzt auf einen Schlag gelesen? Das muss angenehm sein, so ganz ohne Cliffhanger (bis auf den letzten) ;)  
Zwischen Severus und Hermine wird sich gleich auch was tun, natürlich nichts Überstürztes. Weder sie noch unser Tränkemeister lassen sich unüberlegt auf etwas ein. Langsames Herantasten hatten wir ja schon (in etwa die letzten 100 Kapitel), also kann es allmählich ein wenig Klarheit geben - auf beiden Seiten. :D  
Wer den alten Mann aus Hogsmeade entführt hat? Das wird später noch kommen. (S)Eine Leiche wurde bisher noch nicht gefunden.  
Peter wird sicherlich zahlen müssen. Dass er beinahe Hermine ermordet hätte, werden Harry und ron nicht ungestraft lassen.  
Das Gemälde von Callidita - sagte Severus vor einigen Kapiteln - wird das Schloss nicht verlassen können. Ein "Zweitbild" wäre eine Lösung, damit er sich wie die Portraits der Schulleiter zwischen zwei Orten bewegen könnte.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Aus der Ferne sah Severus einige Muggelfahrzeuge, deren grell leuchtende Sirenen endlich nicht mehr jaulten, langsam dem Fuchsbau näher kommen. Immer mehr hatte er sich von dem brennenden Haus entfernt und war ins Unterholz gegangen. Severus wollte weder zu dicht bei Black stehen noch Dawlishs skeptischem Blick ausgesetzt sein, so dass er nun bereit in den anliegenden Wald schlenderte und von dort die Situation beobachtete, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Ganz in seiner Nähe standen etliche Möbel, die aus dem Haus gezaubert worden sind, damit dem Feuer nichts weiter zu fressen blieb als die hölzernen Wände und Treppen.

Mit wachem Blick verfolgte Severus, der seinen Stab vorsichtshalber in der Hand hielt, wie der Rotschopf neben Harry einen Zauberspruch sagte. Zwar hörte Severus nichts, aber anhand der Bewegung wusste er, dass es sich um einen Aufrufezauber handeln musste. Kurz darauf hörte Severus ein lautes Rappeln. Sofort drehte er sich um und beäugte das Mobiliar, dessen Anordnung skurril anzusehen war, denn es schien, als würde sich mitten im verschneiten Wald ein Wohnzimmer befinden. Es war einer der kleinen Schränke, von dem das rumpelnde Geräusch herrührte. Um genau zu sein kam es von der untersten Schublade, die sich nicht öffnen ließ, weil ein Schirmständer aus Massivholz sie blockierte.

Eine Vorahnung ließ Severus auf der Hut sein, als er den Schirmständer entfernte. In Gedanken hatte er sich bereits mehrere Zaubersprüche zurechtgelegt, die er in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge anwenden würde, sollte er mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Er ging einen Schritt zurück. In Windeseile öffnete Severus mit einem wortlosen Spruch die Schublade. Eine Ratte sprang heraus, mit der Severus fest gerechnet hatte. Ohne Umschweife traf ein weiterer Zauberspruch die Ratte, die sich auf der Stelle in einen Menschen verwandelte und es verhinderte, die Animagus-Form erneut anzunehmen. Es war Pettigrew! Der kleine Mann drehte sich um und sah in kohlrabenschwarze Augen, die sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt hatten und nichts Gutes verhießen.

Pettigrew begann mit einem Male zu röcheln, als kleine Funken seinen Körper bedeckten, was Severus zum Anlass nahm, mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme zu empfehlen: „An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht versuchen, die Form der Ratte anzunehmen. Es ist dir nicht mehr möglich, dich zu verwandeln." Severus kannte die Tricks der Auroren und hatte sich einige angenommen.

Der klein gewachsene Mann, der es vollbracht hatte, seinen Feinden auf beiden Seiten immer wieder zu entkommen, schaute Severus durch wässrige Augen an. In ihnen stand Furcht geschrieben, was für Severus nur wenig Genugtuung brachte.

„Severus?", flüsterte Pettigrew vorsichtig. „Mein alter Verbündeter!"

Von diesen Worten angeekelt und gleichermaßen aufgebracht stürmte Severus zu ihm und rammte ihm das Knie in den Magen. Auf der Stelle krümmte sich Pettigrew, hielt sich mit einer Hand den Bauch; die andere mit der schweren Hand aus Silber baumelte wie ein Pendel an seinem Körper hin und her.

„Ich war niemals dein Verbündeter!", fauchte Severus wütend, bevor er ihm mit dem Fuß nicht sehr sanft anstieß, so dass Pettigrew auf dem Gesäß landete.

Eine Stimme war es, die ihn davon abhielt, Pettigrew noch mehr zu piesacken. Es handelte sich um Sirius, der gelassen mit einem Stab in der Hand zu den beiden hinüberschlenderte. Das gemeingefährliche Funkeln in seinen grauen Augen war beim Anblick des am Boden Liegenden wieder aufgefrischt.

„Severus, Severus, Severus", sagte Sirius mit einem überspitzt fröhlichen Singsang in der Stimme bei jedem Schritt. Er ließ Pettigrew nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn er das Wort nicht an ihn gerichtet hatte. „Man merkt, dass du ein Einzelkind bist, Severus. Du teilst einfach nicht gern."  
Noch immer saß Pettigrew auf dem verschneiten Boden, schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf. Das Auftauchen dieses Mannes verbesserte seine Lage nicht, dachte Peter, dennoch grüßte er. „Sirius, mein alter Freund." An der bebenden Stimme erkannte man, dass Pettigrew nicht an eine freundschaftliche Zusammenkunft glaubte, es aber wenigstens versucht haben wollte, auf unbeschwerte Zeiten anzuspielen.  
Völlig gelassen entgegnete Sirius: „Du warst nicht mehr mein Freund, seit du ..." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Seit du James ausgeredet hast, mich zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Hast erst Remus vorgeschlagen, damit es nicht auffällt, als du dich angeboten hast, weil niemand dir so eine gewichtige Aufgabe zutrauen würde." Direkt vor Pettigrew baute sich Sirius wie ein Grizzlybär auf, die lockige Mähne aus schwarzen Haaren gab ihm ein wildes Aussehen. Seine Augen verströmten eine Kälte, die nicht der Jahreszeit zuzuschreiben war. „Und wegen dir", Sirius' Stimme zitterte, „sind eine Menge Muggel gestorben", er zischelte vor Wut, „was man MIR angelastet hat!" Zwölf Jahre Askaban.  
„Ich wollte doch nur am Leben bleiben!", rechtfertigte sich Pettigrew, der tatsächlich glaubte, das wäre ein einleuchtender Grund für sein Handeln.  
„Du eigennütziges feiges Schwein!"  
„Ratte", verbesserte Severus nüchtern.  
„Ja!" Sirius blickte auf und grinste Severus an. „Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Auf Pettigrew herabblickend sagte er: „Kein Wunder, dass dein Animagus eine Ratte ist. Die Form hängt immerhin von der Persönlichkeit ab. Das hätte uns früher schon stutzig machen müssen."  
„Ratten sind soziale Tiere", warf Severus ein. „Pettigrew ist eine Schande für die Gattung der Ratten."  
„Das mag sein", stimmte Sirius zu, „aber Ratten übertragen auch viel Übles, sind zudem Überlebenskünstler. Immer wieder entkommen sie. Dieses Mal aber", er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Peter, „entkommst du nicht!"  
„Ich bin auch nur ein Opfer", verteidigte sich Peter. „Hier, seht nur ..."

In dem Moment, als Peter mit der linken Hand den Ärmel des anderen Arms hinaufkrempelte, zielte auch Severus mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Beide waren auf Tricks vorbereitet und hatten schon einen Fluch auf den Lippen, doch Peter zeigte nur seinen Unterarm – und zwar den rechten.

„Seht doch", Peter hielt ihnen seinen Unterarm entgegen. „Seht doch, wie ich leide!"

Die einst silberne Hand, die er von Voldemort erhalten hatte, war nicht nur vollkommen unbeweglich wie eine Skulptur, sie war auch dunkel angelaufen. Schwarzsilberne Fäden zogen sich wie eine abscheuliche Erkrankung am Unterarm hinauf. Die Haut ringsherum war blass und wies eine Menge dunkler Stellen auf. Das Gewebe war teilweise abgestorben. Am Gelenk, an dem damals die magische Hand befestigt worden war, sah man offene Stellen direkt unter dem Edelmetall, doch das Fleisch dort war nicht rot, es war grau und faul. Der Arm war verdorben.

„Ich würde sagen", begann Severus gelassen, „das ist die gerechte Strafe für das Wiedererwecken Voldemorts." Peter fuhr zusammen, als er den Namen hörte.  
„Der Dunkle Lord hat ..."  
Sirius schnaufte. „Du nennst ihn noch immer deinen Lord?"  
„Nein, ich ..." Peter fehlten die Worte. Er blickte einmal an den Bäumen vorbei zum brennenden Haus und zu den vielen Auroren, die dort noch immer mit Harry und Ron standen. Eine Gestalt näherte sich ihnen. „Remus", hauchte Peter voller Hoffnung. Remus hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, dass Severus und Sirius sich vom Fuchsbau entfernt hatten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, doch er konnte zwischen all den Bäumen zwei Gestalten ausmachen und wollte bei Sirius und Severus nach dem Rechten sehen, falls die sich in den Haaren haben sollten. „Remus!", sagte Peter lauer, als der nun in Hörweite war.

Als der Gerufene die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme vernahm, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er zog auf der Stelle seinen Zauberstab. Nach nur wenigen Schritten war er bei Sirius und Severus und blickte das erste Mal hinunter zu Peter, der noch immer auf dem Boden kauerte. Ein gemeines Lächeln verunstaltete das ansonsten so liebe Gesicht des gutmütigen Rumtreibers.

„Was für eine Wiedersehensfreude!" Der gereizte Tonfall in Remus' Stimme hielt Peter vor Augen, dass er es nicht versuchen brauchte, ihn als „alten Freund" zu betiteln.  
„Remus", flehte Peter, der sich selbst nicht sicher war, was er von dem einstigen Vertrauensschüler erwartete. Vielleicht wollte er an die Güte appellieren, die momentan jedoch wie weggefegt zu sein schien. Remus war so erregt, diesen Verräter in die Finger bekommen zu haben, dass er schnaufend atmete, derweil das unmenschliche Grinsen beibehielt.  
„Und, Remus?" Sirius hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes erregt, der ihn nur mit wahnsinnigem Funkeln in den Augen anblickte. „Was tun wir mit unserem 'alten Freund'?"  
„Oh, mir fallen da einige Dinge ein", erwiderte Remus freudig, der Peter mit seinem Blick am Boden fixierte.  
Als Remus einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, geriet Peter in Panik und brabbelte wild drauf los: „Severus, warum machst du mit den beiden gemeinsame Sache? Nachdem, wie sie dich behandelt haben?" Nun versuchte Peter, die alte Fehde zwischen ihm und den Rumtreibern wieder auflodern zu lassen. „Dir die Hose vor allen Mitschülern auszuziehen! Das verzeihst du?"

Allein dass das Thema überhaupt angesprochen wurde, ließ Severus vor Wut kochen und diese Wut richtete sich ausschließlich auf Sirius. Mit Groll in den Augen schaute er hinüber zum damaligen Peiniger, als wollte er ihn mit einem einzigen Blick wegen der so lang zurückliegenden Schmach töten.

„Und dass er dich in die Falle gelockt hat, Severus? Du hättest sterben können, aber niemand hat zu dir gestanden!"  
Remus hielt nichts mehr und ließ seinem Hass freien Lauf. „Halt's Maul!"

Peter hatte wirklich ein Händchen dafür, all die Dinge ins Gespräch zu bringen, die die drei Männer noch immer so sehr beschäftigten. Damals und noch heute war Remus darüber erschrocken, beinahe in Wolfsgestalt einen Menschen mit seinem Fluch angesteckt oder gar getötet zu haben. Dabei war es egal, ob man jemanden nicht ausstehen konnte, denn niemand hatte so ein Schicksal verdient, nicht einmal der ärgste Feind.

Durch schmale Schlitze beobachtete Severus seinen Kollegen und verglich die Vergangenheit mit der Gegenwart. Remus hatte sich entschuldigt: für eigene Taten und die der Rumtreiber. Er hatte sein Bedauern darüber ausgesprochen, zu feige gewesen zu sein, als Vertrauensschüler nie Partei für ihn ergriffen zu haben. Heute sah alles anders aus. Remus war, selbst wenn Sirius in der Nähe war, ein umgänglicher Kollege, ein sehr entgegenkommender Mitmensch. Sie hatten tiefsinnige Gespräche geführt, hatten sogar gemeinsam Feierlichkeiten beigewohnt. Man kam miteinander gut aus. Remus brachte Verständnis auf, selbst für so einen mürrischen Menschen wie ihn. Remus war jemand, den Severus als Freund bezeichnen konnte, was er nicht offen zugeben würde, aber im Innern längst wusste. Anders sah es mit Sirius aus, den Severus nun ebenfalls betrachtete. Nur Harry zuliebe verkniffen sich beide Männer ihre Feindseligkeiten.

„Lenk nicht ab, du Ratte!", fauchte der damalige Draufgänger aus dem Hause Gryffindor.  
Die wässrigen Augen konnten vor Angst und Schmerz ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten. Peter blickte den schwarzhaarigen Rumtreiber an, bevor er das Wort ergriff. „Und du vergisst wohl, Sirius, dass Severus die Prophezeiung an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben hat." Nur für einen kurzen Moment kämpfte Sirius gegen den Zorn an, der mit einem Male wieder so präsent war, wie damals, doch er bekam sich in den Griff und wehrte sich gegen Peters Manipulationsversuche.  
„Die Prophezeiung", zischelte Sirius, „war völlig unwichtig. Lily und James waren in dem Haus SICHER! Du hast sie verraten, nur wegen dir mussten sie sterben!"

In so einem Augenblick, dachte Peter, war es schwieriger als erwartet, die drei gegeneinander auszuspielen. Er ahnte, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen haben konnte.

„Und die ganzen Lügen", begann Peter an Sirius gerichtet, „die du Lily über Severus eingeflößt hast!"  
„WAS?" Davon hatte sich Severus aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen, doch das, was Peter sagte, schien zu stimmen, denn Sirius kniff schuldbewusst die Lippen zusammen. Damals, das wusste Severus, mussten die Rumtreiber einiges getan haben, um ihn von Lily fernzuhalten, doch dass sie ihr Lügengeschichten erzählt haben sollen, hatte er nicht einmal erahnt.  
„Severus!", ermahnte Remus ihn wegen der Lautstärke, denn immerhin standen etliche Meter entfernt noch immer die Auroren, die – was Remus nach einem kurzen Blick in Richtung Fuchsbau erkannte – das brennende Haus mit Zaubersprüchen bombardierten, noch lange bevor die Muggel den schwer befahrbaren Weg passieren konnten.  
„Ist das wahr?", wollte Severus wissen. „Was haben Sie ihr über mich erzählt, Black?"

In dem Moment, als Remus erneut nach den Auroren Ausschau hielt und Sirius und Severus Blickkontakt hielten, stand Peter wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte um sein Leben.

„Och, nicht schon wieder", sagte Sirius gelassen, bevor er den Stab hob und einen Fluch murmelte, aus dem Severus vage „Archilles" heraushören konnte; ein Spruch, der ihm aus alten Tagen bekannt vorkam. Peter wurde am Fußgelenk getroffen und fiel jammernd zu Boden. Er wandte sich vor Schmerz, hielt aber seine Zunge im Zaum, um nicht auch noch die Ministeriumsangestellten auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Severus blickte Sirius erstaunt an, der daraufhin mit Stolz erklärte: „Hab ich von meinem kleinen Bruder."  
„Ah." Die Erklärung reichte Severus, denn auch er hatte einige fiese Sprüche von Regulus abschauen können, darunter auch den, der die Sehnen im Fußgelenk durchtrennte – nicht jedoch so schlimm, dass ein Heiler das nicht wieder richten könnte.

Die drei näherten sich Peter, der nun einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt wimmernd am Boden lag und mit einem Fuß nicht mehr auftreten konnte.

„Hör auf zu jammern!", schimpfte Sirius. „Du glaubst, das ist Schmerz? Du hat keine Ahnung, wie viel ein Mensch davon aushalten kann." Nervös flackerten Peters Augen, denn Sirius' hatte deutlich eine Drohung ausgesprochen. „Physischer Schmerz ist lächerlich. Wen hast du schon durch Voldemort verloren?"  
„Ich habe eine Menge ..."  
Severus unterbrach ihn wirsch: „Von wegen! Wer war dir schon wichtig genug, um Trauer empfinden zu können? Niemand außer dir selbst war dir wichtig!"  
„Ich wollte am Leben bleiben." Peter schluchzte. Warum verstanden sie es nicht?  
„Wenn das das Einzige ist, was für dich wirklich zählt, dann sollten wir es dir vielleicht nehmen?", schlug Sirius nüchtern vor, als hätte er Peter gerade zum Eis eingeladen.

Völlig von Panik übermannt rappelte sich Peter auf und versuchte, auf einem Bein davonzuhüpfen, weswegen Severus den von Regulus erlernten Fluch an Peters anderem Fuß anwandte. Der Verräter fiel wie eine Marionette in sich zusammen.

„Immer wieder will er fliehen", sagte Sirius verachtend vor sich her, bevor er vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge schnalzte.

Die drei waren ihm langsam nachgegangen. Peters Herz schlug wie wild. Er rechnete mit seinem Ableben. Beide Achillessehnen hatten sie ihm durchtrennt. Weglaufen war nicht möglich, weswegen Peter sein Glück versuchte und mit Hilfe seiner Arme im Schneckentempo von dannen robbte.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Gibt der denn nie auf?"  
„Offenbar nicht." Severus zielte mit seinem Stab und sagte: „Incarcerus!" Seile schossen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und schlangen sich um Peters durch die jahrelange Flucht nun nicht mehr so kräftig gebauten Körper. Schwer atmend und vollkommen bewegungslos lag der Flüchtige auf dem schneebedeckten Waldboden, außer Sichtweite der Auroren.  
Sirius grinste bösartig, weil er scheinbar einen bösen Gedanken hegte. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Er selbst hatte offenbar schon eigene Ideen, war aber für Vorschläge offen.  
„Liefern wir ihn den Auroren aus?", wagte Remus zu fragen.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit er freikommt?"  
„Für den Tod an über einem Dutzend Muggeln wird er nicht freigesprochen werden", hielt Remus dagegen.  
„Wahrscheinlich", Sirius legte den Kopf schräg, „würde es niemand bemerken, sollten wir ihn einfach hier liegen lassen. Wie viel Minusgrade werden wir nachts wohl haben?"  
Severus legte seinen Einspruch ein. „Und riskieren, dass er doch wieder entkommt? Kommt nicht in Frage!"  
„Was tun wir dann?" Remus hätte durchaus andere Ideen, aber die richtige war, die Auroren zu rufen.  
„Wir könnten ihm das Licht ausblasen", schlug Sirius in ernstem Tonfall vor, obwohl er nur Peter einen Schrecken einjagen wollte. Er hatte selbst nicht erwartet, dass der Gedanke ihm gefallen könnte. „Dafür müssten wir drei", er blickte Remus und Severus nacheinander an, „ein einziges Mal in unserem Leben zusammenhalten."

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Man hörte bis auf das aufgeregte Atemgeräusch und das Winseln von Peter nichts, denn jeder für sich war mit den Stimmen im Kopf beschäftigt, die Pros und Kontras auflisteten. Sie überlegten, ob sie damit durchkommen könnten, sollten sie zusammenhalten und Peter kaltblütig ermorden.

Remus wusste, dass es falsch war, aber andererseits wäre der Tod von James und Lily endlich gerächt. Was ihn davon abhielt, eine Zustimmung zu geben, war der hohe Preis, die eigenen Hände mit Blut zu beschmutzen. Am wenigsten wollte er Tonks wehtun, indem er so einen Fehler begehen würde. Er selbst wünschte Peter war den Tod, aber nicht durch die eigene Hand. Das würde ihn auf eine Stufe mit Peter stellen, denn Remus wäre dann auch ein Mörder. Es lag nicht in seinen Händen, in diesem Ausmaß über jemanden zu richten. Stattdessen wartete er, wie die anderen entscheiden würden.

Die Versuchung war für Severus groß, aber auch mit unüberschaubaren Konsequenzen, die er nicht einzugehen bereit war. Hätte er mehr Zeit zum Überlegen oder wäre er sogar der Einzige, der die Chance auskosten könnte, Peter Pettigrew ein für allemal ins Jenseits zu befördern, würde er sie sehr wahrscheinlich wahrnehmen, aber jetzt stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Irgendwie, das stand außer Frage, würde Albus davon erfahren oder sich selbst einen Reim aus all den Fakten machen, weswegen Severus ihm nie wieder in die Augen blicken könnte. Albus zu enttäuschen war die eine Sache, weshalb sich Severus dazu entschloss, sich nicht mehr die Hände schmutzig zu machen – Hermine zu enttäuschen war die andere.

Für Sirius war die Sache klar: Peter hatte den Tod verdient! Schon damals in der Heulenden Hütte hatte er ihn umbringen wollen, hätte Harry nicht sein Veto eingelegt. Harry hätte gar nicht da sein dürfen. Zusammen mit Remus hätte er Peter beseitigen können. Allein dessen toter Körper wäre die Bestätigung für seine Unschuld gewesen, doch nicht nur Harry und seine Freunde waren plötzlich auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht, sondern auch Severus. Damals, so mutmaßte Sirius, musste Severus genau die gleichen Rachegelüste gehabt haben, die er selbst im Moment verspürte und Sirius konnte es sogar nachvollziehen. All die Jahre hatte man geglaubt, er wäre für den Tod der Potters verantwortlich gewesen. Zwölf Jahre Gefängnis, zwölf Jahre Seelenschmerz, ohne mit jemandem reden zu können. Als Sirius sich die möglichen Folgen durch den Kopf gehen ließ, da erkannte er, dass nicht er über den Mörder richten durfte, denn das würde ihn selbst zu einem machen. Ein Blick zu Remus überzeugte ihn davon, dass der genauso dachte.

Die drei wurden aufgeschreckt, als sie einen Ast knacken hörten. Harry hatte sich den Männer genähert, die sich gerade in Gedanken ausmalten, welche Strafe sie Peter zukommen lassen wollten. Die Situation hatte Harry schnell begriffen, als er den am Boden liegenden Todesser sah, dazu seine drei Freunde, die ihren Stab in den Händen hielten und versuchten, unschuldig dreinzublicken, womit sie kläglich versagten, denn ihnen war die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry hatte das Gefühl, gerade rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein, bevor einer von ihnen einen Fehler machen würde. Seinen eigenen Stab zog er nicht, weswegen er von allen noch am ungefährlichsten wirkte. Wahrscheinlich wagte Peter es deshalb, den jungen Mann anzusprechen.

„Harry", röchelte er. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht lag halb im Schnee.  
„Was ist das hier? Ein kleines Klassentreffen?" Harrys gefühlskalte Stimme bescherte sogar seinem Patenonkel eine Gänsehaut. Mittlerweile hatte Harry sich Peter genähert und blickte auf ihn herab. Verächtlich hielt er dem Gefesselten vor Augen: „Du hast meine beste Freundin um Haaresbreite mit einem Avada getroffen, du Mistkerl!"  
Man hörte jemanden scharf einatmen. Es war Severus, der seinen Ohren nicht traute. „Was hat er?"  
„Er hat ihr mit ihrem eigenen Stab einen Todesfluch entgegengeschleudert. Wäre sie nicht rechtzeitig appariert, wäre sie jetzt nicht mehr unter uns." Erzürnt marschierte Severus auf Peter zu und gab ihm einen Tritt in die Magengegend. Harry konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten, erneut zuzutreten, obwohl er es innerlich befürwortete.  
„Nicht", sagte sein junger Kollege so besänftigend, dass Severus von Peter abließ, trotzdem er noch in Rage war. Ein am Boden liegendes Stück Holz fing sich den zweiten Tritt ein, der eigentlich für Peter gedacht war. Severus wollte nur noch zurück nach Hogwarts, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Hermine gut ging.

Der Leiter der Aurorengruppe hatte angewiesen, die Muggelabwehrzauber zu entfernen, damit die Feuerwehr löschen könnte. Ron wusste nicht, dass Peter Pettigrew hier im Wald war. Er vermutete ihn weiterhin im Haus. Beide – Harry und Ron – haben vorhin noch gesehen, wie der Eindringling einen Todesfluch angewandt hatte, bevor Hermine verschwand und Pettigrew in Windeseile seine Animagusgestalt annahm. Noch immer unsichtbar hatten Ron und Harry Flüche auf und neben das Bett abgefeuert, doch als sie es kurz darauf weggeschoben haben, bemerkten sie das Mauseloch, durch das er geflohen sein musste. In den Zwischenwänden des Fuchsbaus hatten sie ihn nicht so leicht finden können. Wegen des Feuers schmiedeten sie den Plan, draußen auf Verstärkung zu warten, die Harrys Patronus sicherlich bringen würde.

Weil sein bester Freund jetzt noch immer heftig mit Dawlish diskutierte, war Harry ein Stück gegangen, bis er die drei Männer im Wald sah und schauen wollte, was die dort trieben.

„Mr. Pettigrew", Harrys Stimme war voller Gleichgültigkeit, „Sie können wählen zwischen Ihren alten 'Freunden' oder den Auroren. Davonkommen werden Sie diesmal keinesfalls. Es fragt sich nur, was für Sie angenehmer wäre." Nur der Kopf konnte sich noch bewegen, als Peter nacheinander in die Augen von Harry, Remus, Sirius und Severus schaute. Es war Severus' finsterer Blick, der ihn wählen ließ.  
„Die Auroren", sagte Peter schwach. Das war die Antwort, die ihm Höllenqualen ersparen würde, denn besonders vor Severus' grausamen Flüchen fürchtete er sich.  
„Zu schade", seufzte Sirius, „aber mit den Auroren wirst du bestimmt auch deinen Spaß haben. Vor allem aber mit deinen ganzen Freunden in Askaban. Macnair, Goyle senior und den vielen anderen unwichtigen Gestalten, mit denen du dort zusammen verrotten wirst."

Severus, Sirius und Remus stellten sich zu Peter, um noch ein letztes Mal auf ihn herabsehen zu können, bevor Harry Dawlish holen würde. In diesem Moment erhellte ein kurzer Blitz die bereits eingetretene Dunkelheit, die nur durch die hochschlagenden Flammen orangefarben erhellt wurde. Der Blitz, wie sich schnell herausstellte, stammte von einer Kamera. Die Kamera hielt eine selig lächelnde Luna.

„Ein schönes Bild", schwärmte sie, bevor sie ihren entrückten Blick schweifen ließ. „Und der Wald ist traumhaft, einfach idyllisch." Sie schaute nach oben in die Baumwipfel, die vom Wind gestreichelt wurden. „Eingetaucht in Morgenröte, ganz ohne Sonne."  
„Miss Lovegood", schimpfte Severus, „was erlauben Sie sich?"  
Als sie ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer anblickte, da legte sie den Kopf schräg und ehe er sich's versah, hob sie erneut die Kamera. Bevor er meckern konnte, hörte er sie mit versonnener Stimme sagen: „Es sieht aus, als würden Sie brennen."

Sie machte ein weiteres Foto, diesmal nur von ihm, mit dem brennenden Fuchsbau, den man im Hintergrund sehen konnte. Severus war perplex. Nicht nur von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen, sondern auch von ihrer Anmerkung.

„Miss Lovegood, wenn Sie Fotos machen möchten, die Ihre Leser auch interessieren, dann sollten Sie sich den rechten Arm von Mr. Pettigrew vornehmen. So etwas hat die Zaubererwelt sicher noch nicht gesehen." Severus' Empfehlung kam sie nach. Sirius half ihr, den Arm freizulegen, der durch die silberne Hand verdorben war. Schwarze Magie und ihre Auswirkungen würden jeden Leser fesseln. Luna schoss mehrere Fotos, ignorierte dabei den wimmernden Mann, dem der Arm gehörte.

Durch die Blitze wurde Dawlish auf sie aufmerksam. Mit drei Auroren kam er auf die kleine Gruppe rund um Pettigrew zu.

„Harry, kommen Sie her!", forderte Severus zischend. Kaum stand Harry beim Tränkemeister, da flüsterte der ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Was soll ich machen?"  
„Tun Sie es einfach, auch bei Black!"

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, tippte damit den von Severus an und sagte den Spruch, der ihm zugeflüstert worden war. Bei seinem Patenonkel machte er schnell das Gleiche. Der Zauber würde die letzten fünf von Harrys Stab auf die anderen beiden kopieren und gleichzeitig die Sprüche überschreiben, die ursprünglich zuletzt damit ausgeführt wurden. Der Archilles-Fluch gehörte zu denen, die vom Ministerium geahndet wurden. Legal waren sie nicht, zudem leicht schwarzmagisch. Dawlish hatte nicht gesehen, wie die beiden Zauberstäbe manipuliert worden waren, denn seine Augen hatte er auf den Gefangenen gerichtet und der Auror schien jetzt schon mit einer Gehaltserhöhung zu rechnen.

Der Fuchsbau war nun ohne Muggelabwehrzauber. Die Auroren hatten sich zurückgezogen, die Feuerwehr löschte den Brand und Pettigrew wurde abgeführt. Von letzterem Spektakel machte Luna nur ein Foto, denn sie wollte für ihren Artikel das nehmen, welches viel aussagekräftiger war: die drei Männer, die um ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden Peter Pettigrew standen, nachdem sie ihn überwältigt hatten.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", wollte Harry von ihr wissen.  
„Ich wollte Neville abholen. Er erzählte mir, was Hermine geschehen ist. Ich musste sie sofort sehen!" Luna fühlte sich noch immer verantwortlich dafür, dass Hermine damals vom Spinnenfeuer getroffen worden war. „Ist es nicht seltsam", begann sie gedankenverloren, „dass Hermine genau das Bein verloren hat, das ich damals eingefroren habe?"  
Entsetzt und daher sehr laut fragte Harry nach: „Hermine hat ein Bein verloren?"  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Harry", hörte er Severus' Stimme direkt hinter sich. Er musste das Gespräch verfolgt haben. „Ein paar Lehrer haben sofort gehandelt und wie damals während des Apparierunterrichts verlorene Gliedmaßen wieder angefügt."  
„Geht's ihr gut?"  
„Miss Lovegood wäre wohl kaum so ausgeglichen, sollte sie in Lebensgefahr schweben."

Severus' Worte beruhigten Harry, doch das Erste, wenn die Befragung durch Dawlish beendet sein würde, war ein Besuch bei Hermine, zu dem Ron auch mitkommen wollte.

Besuch hatte Hermine bereits erhalten. Im Krankenflügel, in dem Poppy einen Blick auf das Bein werfen wollte, befand sich Albus, der sich neben Hermine aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Das Zersplintern kann sehr gefährlich werden", sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Albus, dass sie nickte. „Ich selbst", fuhr er fort, „habe in meiner Schulzeit kurzzeitig ein Körperteil verloren. Das war", er atmete in Erinnerung an dieses Erlebnis tief durch, „äußerst unangenehm."  
„Es tut nicht mehr weh, aber Poppy will mich nicht gehen lassen."  
„Sie sorgt sich eben", winkte er ab.  
„Ich sorge mich auch und zwar um Harry und Ron! Warum hat man noch nichts gehört?"  
Beruhigend tätschelte er ihre Hand. „Ich habe sofort Arthur Bescheid gegeben, der Auroren zum Fuchsbau geschickt hat. Des Weiteren ließen sich Remus und Severus nicht davon abhalten, selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen."  
Erschrocken riss Hermine die Augen auf. „Severus ist auch da?"  
„Ja, ich befürchte fast, die Aussicht auf Vergeltung war für beide Grund genug, sich in dieses Abenteuer zu stürzen."

Albus' himmelblaue Augen ruhten auf ihr, doch es war mit einem Male kein fröhliches Glitzern mehr in ihnen. Sein Blick war intensiv, so dass sie ihn schon fast in ihrem Innersten spüren konnte. Es war, als würde er in sie hineinsehen und Dinge erkennen, die ihr selbst verborgen waren.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich den Fuchsbau aufgesucht, Hermine?"  
„Ich benötige ein Bett und vielleicht einige Schränke für meine neue Wohnung."  
„Aber warum haben Sie dann nicht mich gefragt?" Allein schon seine Frage bestätigte ihr bereits, dass er ihr das Notwendigste geben würde, doch er wurde deutlicher. „Sie können gern Ihr Bett mitnehmen, auch die Tische und Stühle – die ganze Einrichtung aus Ihren Zimmern. Der Dachboden ist zudem voller ungenutzter Möbel, Hermine. Auch dort könnten Sie sich etwas aussuchen. Eine Menge alter Utensilien aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht lagern oben: Metalltische, Kolben, Standmörser. Zurückgelassen und fast vergessen. Ich kann nicht mit Genauigkeit sagen, was alles im Schloss gelagert wird, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das ein oder andere gut gebrauchen können."  
„Das ist nett, Albus. Ich glaube, alles für das Schlafzimmer ist mir erst einmal das Wichtigste."  
Der Direktor legte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern, weil sie noch etwas geknickt wirkte. „Wir können gern mal oben nachschauen, Hermine."  
„Wenn Poppy mich gehen lassen würde."

Albus machte den Anfang und erhob sich vom Bett, hielt Hermine dann seinen Arm entgegen. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und ging, ohne Schmerzen zu haben, bis zur Doppeltür des Krankenflügels. Nach einem kleinen Wortwechsel hatte sich Poppy überreden lassen, die Patienten zu entlassen, gab aber den Hinweis, dass sie noch zwei, drei Tage einen stechenden Schmerz verspüren könnte, da die Nerven in der Leistengegend durch das Splintern gereizt wären.

Als sie die Treppe zum zweiten Stock betraten, informierte Albus sie: „Auch Miss Lovegood wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, für einen bahnbrechenden Artikel zu recherchieren."  
„Luna ist auch beim Fuchsbau?" Mittlerweile machte sich Hermine wirklich keine Sorgen mehr. Allein schon mit Remus, Severus, Harry, Ron und Luna an Ort und Stelle würde Pettigrew im Nu überwältigt sein.  
„Ich nehme an", begann Albus, „dass Miss Lovegoods Artikel morgen in der 'Muggelpost' zu lesen sein wird. Eine wunderbare Tageszeitung, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich lese sie regelmäßig."  
„Arthur hat sie abonniert."  
„Ja, das ist mir bekannt."

Obwohl die Sorge um ihre Freunde noch immer spürbar in ihrem Magen rumorte, fand sie dank Albus Ruhe, denn er ging felsenfest davon aus, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Das Gefühl ging auf sie über.

„Mr. Pettigrew war ein sehr ängstlicher Schüler." Albus seufzte, als würde er etwas bedauern. „Ich habe damals gehofft, dass seine Freunde eine positive Wirkung auf ihn haben würden, aber ich habe mich leider geirrt. Seine Furcht vor dem Tod war genauso ausgeprägt wie bei Voldemort selbst." Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu, schon allein deswegen, weil sie zu Pettigrew wenig sagen konnte. Sie hatte ihn ihn ihrem dritten Schuljahr das erste Mal gesehen, später auch bei den einigen Kämpfen mit Todessern. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn der Sprechende Hut Pettigrew nicht nach Gryffindor einsortiert hätte. Vielleicht wäre er ein Hufflepuff geworden? Möglicherweise hätten die Todesser ihn niemals angesprochen." Albus blickte Hermine in die Augen. „Denn wissen Sie: Es gibt keinen einzigen Hufflepuff, der jemals Voldemort unterstützt hat. Keinen einzigen."  
„Das spricht für das Haus", sagte Hermine stolz. Das sprach für Pomona, dachte sie, und auch für Tonks und Susan. Für Cedric.

Den Rest des Weges blieb Albus still. Die Zeit nutzte sie, um sich vorzustellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn ...  
Wenn zum Beispiel sie selbst nicht in Gryffindor gelandet wäre oder Severus nicht in Slytherin. Sie fragte sich auch, wie sich alle entwickelt hätten, würde es gar keine Einteilung in Häuser geben.

Auf dem Dachboden angekommen schlug Albus einen Weg ein, den sie gut kannte. Vorbei an Holzverschlägen gingen sie den Gang entlang bis zur Tür, die sie passierten. Jetzt kam der lange Gang, der rechts und links die großen düsteren Abstellräume aufwies, die man durch Rundbögen betreten konnte. Mit einem Wink seines Stabes erhellte Albus die Räume.

Der Anblick verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sonst immer nur in Dunkelheit gehüllt offenbarte sich ihr nun ein ordentliches Lager. Sie betrat einen der Räume und betrachtete einen Tisch, auf dem viele andere Tische in Miniaturausgabe abgestellt waren. Sie waren, um Platz zu sparen, verkleinert worden. Ähnlich sah es bei einem Schränkchen mit Schublade aus, bei dem Albus eine öffnete und einen verkleinerten Schrank hinausnahm, den er wie das Möbelstück einer Puppenstube in seiner Hand drehte und wendete.

„Wie Sie sehen, Hermine, ist hier oben ein Hausrat vorhanden, mit dem man mühelos eine Kleinstadt versorgen könnte. Nehmen Sie sich, was Sie benötigen. Ich wäre sogar froh, zumindest ein wenig von dem sehr gut erhaltenen Mobiliar weggeben zu dürfen. Die Elfen haben wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Durch ihren Zauber sind die Möbelstücke so gut behütet, dass sie vor Schädlingen und Zerfall geschützt sind. Elfen sind ganz beeindruckende Wesen."  
Weil Albus so von den Elfen schwärmte, musste Hermine lächeln. „Mir tut trotzdem Leid, dass Elfen so ausgebeutet werden."  
„Oh", Albus hob einen Zeigefinger, „nur weil man jemanden unbestraft schlecht behandeln kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man es muss. Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Kingsley bereits dabei, diesen Missstand zu beheben."  
„Ich hoffe, dass die Gesetzesänderungen sehr bald kommen werden."  
„Eile mit Weile. Alles muss seine Richtigkeit haben. Schlupflöcher dürfen nicht übersehen werden." Albus strich sich über seinen weißen Bart. „Nehmen Sie sich das, was Sie benötigen, meine Gute."

Er zauberte eine Kiste herbei, in der sie alles unterbrachte, das sie später in der Apotheke benutzen wollte. Als sie fertig war, begutachtete er die auserwählten Stücke in der Kiste.

„Sie sind bescheiden, Hermine. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich sehr zu schätzen weiß." Hermine errötete, was ihr einen besonderen Liebreiz verlieh. „Wie geht es Ihrem Bein?", lenkte er ab.  
„Dem geht es gut, danke."  
„Da wir sowieso gerade auf dem Dachboden sind, würden Sie mich wohl einen Moment begleiten?"

Ihre Zustimmung gab sie mit einem Nicken, bevor sie dem Direktor folgte. Ganz hinten gingen sie durch einen weiteren Durchgang und sie wusste, was für eine Tür sich hinten links befand: Die hölzerne Tür mit Eisenbeschlag, hinter der sich Nerhegeb befand. Er öffnete bereits die durch Zaubersprüche geschützte Tür, durch die sie schon einmal mit Severus gegangen war.

„Albus, ich ..."  
„Lassen Sie mir einen Moment Zeit", unterbrach er, „denn ich möchte einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen."  
„Sie?"  
„Auch ich kann mich der Neugier manchmal nicht erwehren." Er blinzelte ihr frech zu. „Ich erhoffe den Augenblick, in dem ich nur noch mich selbst sehen werde, wenn ich einen Blick riskiere, doch das wird noch eine Weile dauern, wie ich vermute."

In dem Raum angelangt, in welchem Nerhegeb durch einen schweren Stoff vor Staub, aber auch vor achtlosen Blicken geschützt war, entfernte sich das purpurne Gewebe von ganz allein und schwebte hoch über dem Spiegel. Ein Zauberspruch, der nur aktiv wurde, wenn Albus persönlich den Raum betrat. Er stellte sich direkt vor die große Spiegelfläche. Hermine beobachtete ihn, betrachtete sein Gesicht, in welchem sie Hoffnung erkannte. Für einen Moment lächelte er aufgrund dessen, was sich von ihr ungesehen ihm als Bildnis zeigte und noch mit dem Hauch Freude auf seinem Gesicht blickte er zu ihr hinüber.

„Ich hoffe einfach weiter", sagte er beschwingt. Es lag Hermine auf der Zunge zu fragen, was er gesehen hatte, wenn nicht sich selbst. „Das Glück der anderen", erklärte er und sie fragte sich, ob sie versehentlich und ohne es zu wissen die Frage laut gestellt haben könnte.

Ohne sie dazu anhalten zu wollen, selbst hineinzusehen, ging er bereits gemächlich zur Tür. Hermine war mit sich im Zwiespalt. Wenn selbst Albus gegen seine Neugier gar nicht erst anzukämpfen versuchte, warum sollte sie sich sträuben? Was war so schlimm daran, seinen Herzenswunsch zu sehen? Das Schlimmste wäre die Erkenntnis, dass der Wunsch niemals wahr werden könnte, wie bei Harry, der seine Familie nie wiedersehen würde oder wie bei Severus, der Lily nie wieder gegenübertreten könnte. Ihr Wunsch musste mit der Apotheke zu tun haben, das hatte sie bereits gesehen, aber zu kurz. Was kam noch?

„Sie dürfen es gern wagen, Hermine, doch sollten Sie sich dem, was Sie sehen werden, nicht verschreiben. Lassen Sie sich von nichts aus der Bahn werfen, sondern nehmen Sie es locker. Es ist nicht verboten, auf das, was Nerhegeb einem zeigt, hinzuarbeiten, aber es ist auch nicht Ihre Pflicht."

Seine Worte hatten sich wie unsichtbare Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt und sie vor den Spiegel geführt. Nur einen Moment betrachtete sie die hölzernen Adlerfüße des Spiegels, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab und den Kopf hob. Erst verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen, bis sich im Nebel feste Formen abzeichneten. Regale. Töpfe aus Ton und Metall. Die Apotheke. Das hatte sie schon damals im Spiegel gesehen. Hermine sah sich selbst hinterm Tresen, wie sie zwei Behälter hinter sich ins Regal stellte. Das war ihr Herzenswunsch, dachte Hermine und es breitete sich augenblicklich das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit in ihr aus, weil sie dieses Ziel erreicht hatte, doch dann stutzte sie, als noch jemand zu ihr hinter den Tresen trat. Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit schwarzen ...

'Severus', dachte sie überrascht. Er stellte eine Kiste vor ihr ab, deren Inhalt sie in die Regale verteilte. Sie unterhielten sich dabei, die Stimmung war entspannt. Hermine traute sich nicht, auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln und darüber war sie froh, denn es waren nur zwei Sekunden, die Spiegelbild-Hermine benötigte, um nach getaner Arbeit Spiegelbild-Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und er schimpfte nicht einmal mit ihr.

Von dem, was Nerhegeb ihr zeigte, war sie im ersten Moment erschrocken. So hatte sie Severus noch gar nicht gesehen, auch wenn sie ihn gern hatte. Sie konnte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass so ein Szenario überhaupt möglich wäre, denn das würde bedeuten, er hätte sie genauso gern.

„Zufrieden?", hörte sie Albus' Stimme fragen.  
„Verwirrt", antwortete sie knapp.  
„Ihr Geist sollte frei von Verwirrung sein, Hermine, sonst könnte all Ihr zukünftiges Handeln missverständliche Ausmaße annehmen. Klarheit ist der Schlüssel."

Die beiden verließen den Dachboden. Albus sprach sie nicht darauf an, was sie gesehen hatte, doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, ihr und Albus' innigster Wunsch könnten eine kleine Gemeinsamkeit aufweisen. Mit einem Male verspürte sie ein schmerzhaftes Stechen am Becken. Sie blieb stehen, stellte die Kiste auf einer Bank ab und hielt sich den Oberschenkel. Sofort war Albus hilfreich zur Stelle und hielt sie am Oberarm.

„Es geht bestimmt gleich wieder", redete sich Hermine ein.  
„Unfälle beim Apparieren können zuweilen auch lebensbedrohlich enden, was bei Ihnen zum Glück nicht der Fall war. Mit magischer Amputation ist nicht zu scherzen. In der Eingangshalle habe ich die Erschütterung gespürt, das Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand nach Hogwarts apparieren möchte. Aufgrund der Schutzwälle wären Sie vollständig abgewiesen worden; Sie hätten in einem Stück vor den Toren landen müssen. Warum, frage ich mich, landete ein Teil von Ihnen in der Eingangshalle? Der Schutzzauber um Hogwarts herum ist nicht dazu in der Lage, jemanden zu zersplintern."  
Hermine spürte, wie die Röte über ihre Wangen kroch, denn sie wurden ganz warm. „Ich war nicht sehr konzentriert, befürchte ich."  
„Dann war es Ihr Mangel an Bedacht?"  
Sie nickte beschämt. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich die Strecke schaffe. Mittendrin habe ich Angst bekommen. So weit bin ich noch nie appariert. Ich wollte nur weg, weg von Pettigrew. Am Ende fühlte ich, wie ich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand stieß und ich war einen Augenblick wie gelähmt."  
„Das war der Schutzzauber, Hermine."  
„Der hat mich die letzte Konzentration gekostet. Ich konnte fühlen, wie ich splinterte. Danach befand ich mich vor den Toren."  
„Ah, ich verstehe", sagte Albus. Hermine verlor durch die kurzzeitige Lähmung ihre eh schon geringe Achtsamkeit und deswegen zersplinterte sie. Der Schutzwall sah in dem einen Bein keine Gefahr und ließ es passieren, während er den Rest an die Grenze des Schutzzaubers umleitete, genau vor die Tore Hogwarts'. „Wissen Sie, Hermine, es steht schon in der Geschichte über dieses Schloss geschrieben, dass über der Schule ein Apparier-Schutz liegt."

Hermine errötete erneut, weil sie „Geschichte Hogwarts'" auswendig kannte und Albus wusste das ebenfalls. Doch wenn sich daran nichts geändert hatte ...  
„Warum konnte dann ...?"  
„Harry?", unterbrach Albus, dessen Augen wieder aufgeweckt funkelten. Der Direktor hob und senkte die Schultern. „Ich dachte anfangs, es wäre sein Hauself, der ihm das ermöglicht haben könnte, mir nichts, dir nichts den Apparier-Schutz zu umgehen, aber nachdem ich lange darüber nachgedacht habe, vermute ich eher, dass es eine Mischung aus den magischen Fähigkeiten von beiden war."  
„Sie glauben, dass Harry und Wobbel ..."  
Man hörte ein Plop und der Gerufene erschien vor Hermine. „Entschuldige bitte, Wobbel."  
Albus grüßte den Elf zunächst freundlich, bevor er eine Bitte äußerte. „Es wäre nett von dir, Hermine bis zu ihren Räumen zu begleiten."  
„Selbstverständlich."

Während Albus sein Büro ansteuerte, machte sich Hermine mit Wobbel an der Hand, der ihr freundlicherweise auch die Kiste mit verkleinerten Möbeln abgenommen hatte, auf den Weg in den vierten Stock. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als dort bereits jemand wartete. Es war Ginny.

„Mensch, wo warst du denn?", fragte ihre Freundin ein wenig empört.  
„Ich war mit Albus unterwegs. Komm doch rein. Du auch, Wobbel."

Drinnen stellte Wobbel zunächst die Kiste ab. Hermine bemerkte in diesem Moment, wie man ihr ins Bein zwickte.

„Was machst du denn da, Ginny?"  
„Ich schaue nur nach, ob noch alles dran ist." Die Rotharrige grinste, doch sie konnte ihr wahres Gefühl nicht überspielen. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Sie schaute Hermine an und flüsterte: „Alles okay mit dir?"  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Das Schlimmste war wohl der Schrecken."

Erleichtert atmete Ginny aus, bevor sie nickte. Mit einem Male fand sich Hermine mit einer völlig aufgelösten Ginny wieder, die ihr um den Hals gefallen war. Ginny drückte ihre Freundin an sich. Sie zog einmal die Nase hoch, bevor sie, noch immer Hermine drückend, leise sagte: „Mama hat mich angefloht. Die magische Uhr zeigte bei Ron auf 'tödliche Gefahr' und ich wusste doch, dass ihr drei im Fuchsbau wart." Hermine strich ihr mit kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken. „Dad hat von Dumbledore die Nachricht erhalten, Pettigrew würde auch dort sein." Erst jetzt löste Ginny langsam die Umarmung. „Was ist denn nur mit Harry und Ron? Wo sind sie?"  
„Es wird schon nichts geschehen sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich sofort melden werden, wenn sie zurück sind. Remus und Severus sind auch dort. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Pettigrew wird nichts anrichten können. Er hatte nicht einmal einen eigenen Zauberstab."

Der Kater lag vor dem Kamin und als es aus ihm auffällig knisterte, machte Fellini aufgescheut einen Satz nach hinten. Jemand versuchte, Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Hermine? Ginny?" Es war Mollys Stimme. Sofort bot Hermine ihr an, durch den Kamin zu kommen, was sich die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin nicht zweimal sagen ließ. „Hermine! Geht es dir gut, Liebes?" Molly musterte ihre damalige so-gut-wie-Schwiegertochter besorgt von oben bis unten.  
„Ich bin okay, wirklich."  
Molly strich ihr einmal fürsorglich übers Haar, blickte dann zu Ginny hinüber. „Dein Vater hat eben die Nachricht erhalten, dass Pettigrew festgenommen wurde. Es gab keinen Zwischenfall. Alle sind wohlauf!" Ginny schloss die Augen. Ein Stein war ihr vom Herzen gefallen. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden hier vorbeikommen." Hermine anschauend fragte sie: „Dürfte ich wohl so lange ...?"  
„Natürlich darfst du hier warten, was für eine Frage?"

Während sie auf die hoffentlich baldige Rückkehr von Harry, Ron, Severus, Remus und Luna warteten, unterhielten sich die drei Frauen über das Erlebnis mit Pettigrew, der sich im Fuchsbau versteckt gehalten hatte, doch man ließ bewusst die schlimmen Dinge aus, die hätten passieren können. Wobbel hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt", begann Ginny, „was dir in der großen Halle beim Apparieren passiert ist. Ich war mit Draco zusammen. Wir haben Pläne fürs erste Quidditchtraining gemacht."  
Molly nahm das zum Anlass, sich an Hermine zu wenden. „Es gab einen Apparierunfall, habe ich Professor Sprout gehört."  
Hermine bestätigte wortlos. „Ich habe nach über 700 Kilometern Strecke mein Bein verloren."  
„Ach herrje", Molly fasste sich erschrocken an die Brust, „zum Glück hat man dir schnell helfen können. Ich weiß noch, als Arthur einmal von einem Pärchen erzählte, das keine Apparier-Lizenz hatte und beim ersten gemeinsamen Versuch splinterte. Ganz schrecklich, was alles geschehen kann. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Fred und George bei all den Risiken so erpicht drauf sein können, immer und überall zu apparieren."  
„Ich hoffe, sie kommen bald", sagte Ginny, die nichts von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen zu haben schien.

Wobbel, der sich ebenfalls sorgte, verschwand unerwartet, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Gerade mit seiner Aussage fertig wartete Harry an einen Baum gelehnt, bis auch Sirius und Remus von den Auroren entlassen werden würden, was jeden Moment der Fall sein sollte. Als plötzlich sein Elf aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte, erschreckte sich Harry so sehr, dass er zusammenfuhr und ihm ein Schrei entwich, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen um sich herum auf sich zog. Einige Auroren schmunzelten, irgendwo hörte man jemanden sogar kichern.

Er fasste sich ans pochende Herz. „Tu das nie wieder!"  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Wann dürfen die anderen mit Ihrer Anwesenheit rechnen?"  
Harry bemerkte, wie Remus bereits von dem Auror verabschiedet wurde. „Sirius ist gleich fertig, dann gehen wir zurück. Die Auroren geben uns einen Portschlüssel bis zu den Toren vor Hogwarts. Geht es Hermine gut?"

Natürlich war auch Ron nicht entgangen, dass Harrys Elf aufgetaucht ist, weswegen er seine Augen vom Fuchsbau, der bereits von den Muggeln gekonnt gelöscht wurde, abwendete und zu Harry hinüberging.

„Geht es Hermine gut?", fragte auch Ron, der Harrys Gespräch zuvor nicht hatte hören können.  
Wobbel wiederholte für den Rothaarigen: „Es geht ihr bestens. Sie wartet mit Ihrer Mutter und Ihrer Schwester bei sich."  
„Meine Mum ist auch da?" Die Frage beantwortete Ron sich selbst. „Natürlich, Dad wird ihr Bescheid gegeben haben."  
„Dann bis gleich, Sir."

Schon war Wobbel wieder verschwunden, um zwischenzeitlich nach Nicholas zu sehen, der tief und selig schlummerte, nur um kurz darauf erneut bei Hermine zu erscheinen.

„Es geht allen gut", versicherte er, „sie werden gleich hier sein."  
Ginny lächelte den Elf an. „Danke Wobbel, jetzt fühle ich mich schon wohler."  
„Darf ich euch etwas zu trinken anbieten? Dir auch, Wobbel?", fragte Hermine höflich.  
Der Hauself runzelte die Stirn. „Sie bieten mir etwas an?"  
„Natürlich, du bist mein Gast."  
Als Erste meldete sich Molly. „Ich nehme etwas Starkes, wenn du was da hast." Zu sich selbst sagend fügte sie hinzu: „Das brauche ich jetzt!" Ginny verzichtete.

Nach gut zehn Minuten klopfte es, doch die Tür wurde geöffnet, bevor Hermine „Herein" sagen konnte. Ron drängte sich vor und stürmte das Zimmer, um sich mit eigenen Augen zu vergewissern, dass es seiner Freundin gut ging.

„Hermine, bin ich froh, dich in einem Stück zu sehen!" Er drückte sie. Ein weiteres paar Arme schlang sich um sie. Harry. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Hermine, wie sich ihr Wohnzimmer mit Menschen füllte. Luna war auch dabei und sie lächelte sie überglücklich an. Da war Remus, den sie dabei ertappte, wie er ihr Bein besorgt musterte. Sirius hatte einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck inne, der ihr verriet, dass er in Gedanken ganz weit weg war. Ihre Augen huschten zur Tür hinüber, die sich gerade schloss – und zwar von außen. Severus war bis in den vierten Stock mitgekommen, ging aber bereits wieder. Es fiel nicht auf, dass Hermine die Umarmung mit Ron und Harry löste, weil die beiden gleich von Ginny und Molly abgelenkt wurde, so dass Hermine zur Tür eilen konnte.

Sie ging hinaus auf den Flur und sah wenige Meter weiter die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt von Severus, die sie erst vorhin im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hatte er wahrgenommen, denn er blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

Mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten und bemerkte gelassen: „Ah, wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder vollständig funktionsfähig."  
„Kommen Sie doch rein, Severus", bat sie mit unsicherer Stimme.  
„Nein danke, es ist mir", er legte den Kopf schräg, „ein wenig zu voll bei Ihnen."  
„Es sind nur Freunde."  
„Nicht alle."  
„Dann stellen Sie sich einfach unauffällig in eine dunkle Ecke und warten, bis die anderen gegangen sind", schlug sie weniger ernst vor.  
Ein einziger Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben, bevor er klarstellte: „In Ihrer Nähe gibt es keine dunklen Ecken."  
„Sie finden schon eine." Sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Na los, kommen Sie."

Drinnen waren alle bereits dabei, die Situation im Fuchsbau aus ihrer Sich zu schildern und zwar durcheinander. Ron und Harry gaben ihr Bestes und erzählten, was sie im Haus mit ansehen mussten. Hermine hörte zu, suchte derweil ein nettes Plätzchen für Severus und sich, als sie der Schilderung darüber lauschte, wie Pettigrew ihr einen Avada Kedavra entgegengeschleudert haben soll und zwar in dem Moment, in dem sie apparierte. Von dieser Information war Hermine erschlagen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wiederholte sie das Szenario immer wieder in Gedanken. Der auf sie gerichtete Zauberstab, den sie umfasst, bevor sie appariert war. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihr Leben um Haaresbreite verloren hätte. Statt jedoch tot im Fuchsbau zu liegen, hatte sie nur kurzfristig ihr Bein verloren und war danach sogar schon fröhlich mit Albus auf dem Dachboden herumgelaufen. Das alles hätte anders enden können, wenn sie sich auch nur eine Zehntelsekunde später überlegt hätte, den Ort zu verlassen. Sie hätte heute Abend sterben können.

„Hermine?", flüsterte Severus, der noch immer dicht hinter ihr stand. Sie fühlte eine Hand an ihrem Oberarm. Erst da blickte sie sich um.  
„Ein Todesfluch?", fragte sie ihn, obwohl er die Antwort nicht geben konnte, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht anwesend war. Erschrocken darüber hielt sie sich eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund. Er führte sie hinüber zur Couch und platzierte sie neben Remus, so dass sie von beiden in die Mitte genommen wurde.  
Um sie abzulenken, sagte Severus: „Ich habe Pettigrew einen Gruß von Ihnen ausgerichtet, direkt in den Magen."  
Hermine, was Remus beobachten konnte, blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Severus!" Sie klang mit einem Male vorwurfsvoll, bis sie merkte, dass er sie nur auf andere Gedanken bringen wollte. Wieder viel ruhiger fügte sie enttäuscht hinzu: „Nur einen Gruß?"  
Wieder hob sich einer seiner Mundwinkel, bevor er sich verteidigte: „Ich wurde aufgehalten."  
„Von Harry", warf Remus erklärend ein und gab somit zu erkennen, das Gespräch verfolgt zu haben.

Luna verabschiedete sich sehr bald, denn Neville holte sie ab, doch der ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich ebenfalls das Ereignis des Abends aus erster Hand schildern zu lassen. Es würde Schlagzeilen machen, Pettigrew erwischt zu haben. Auch Molly machte sich auf den Weg nachhause zu ihren Verwandten, wo Arthur auf sie warten würde. Selbst Sirius wollte sich nicht länger über Pettigrew unterhalten, nur Anne musste er unbedingt alles nochmal erzählen. Er verabschiedete sich sogar bei Severus, indem er dessen Namen sagte und ihm zunickte. Ein gemeinsamer Feind konnte offenbar verbinden.

„Angelina wird sich Sorgen machen", murmelte Ron seinem besten Freund zu.  
„Ich dachte, es läuft zwischen euch nicht so gut."  
„Doch, alles bestens. Seit sie nicht mehr bei Eintracht Pfützensee ist, ist alles perfekt. Wir sehen uns nicht mehr 24 Stunden am Tag. Das hat echt genervt – nicht nur mich."

Hermine war seit der Schilderung über den Todesfluch, der sie verfehlt hatte, sehr still gewesen. Die Lust zu reden war ihr mit der Erkenntnis abhanden gekommen, ganz knapp nur einem Avada entkommen zu sein. Auch die Offenbarung ihres größten Wunsches gab ihr viel, worüber sie nachdenken musste. Zusammengenommen waren es zu viele Dinge, über die sie sich heute Gedanken machen musste. Rons eben gemachte Anmerkung über seine Beziehung zu Angelina ließ sie sich zusätzlich durch den Kopf gehen. Sie selbst hätte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, einen Partner immer um sich zu haben. Es gab doch eine Menge, über das man sich unterhalten konnte, so vieles, das man gemeinsam erforschen könnte. Gedankenverloren blickte sie neben sich und bemerkte, dass Severus sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm zu sagen, was sie in Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Sie würde sicherlich nicht den Mut aufbringen, jede Einzelheit nennen. Ohne Scheu warf sie einen Blick auf seine Wange, die in den ganzen Monaten so gut wie nie Bartstoppel aufgewiesen hatte. Die Stelle war es gewesen, dachte Hermine, auf die sie ihn ...

„Hermine, hörst du überhaupt zu?" Ihr Kopf schnappte nach vorn. Ron wiederholte, was er eben angeboten hatte: „Ich sagte, ich würde morgen beim Umzug helfen. Wann soll ich hier sein?"  
„Gegen Mittag, ich will nach der heutigen Aufregung ausschlafen."  
„Gut, ich bin vor dem Essen hier." Er druckste herum. „Angelina würde auch mithelfen. Hat sie jedenfalls angeboten", sagte er zaghaft.  
„Ja okay", stimmte Hermine sofort zu. Kein bisschen Eifersucht war mehr zu spüren. Auch Ron bemerkte das und lächelte ausgeglichen.  
„Ich werde mich verabschieden, Hermine, aber", er wandte sich Ginny zu, „meinen Neffen will ich noch kurz sehen."

Am Ende saßen, wie schon einmal, noch Severus, Hermine und Remus zusammen.

„Wo ist das Gemälde von Callidita?" Der Tränkemeister hatte erst jetzt die kahle Stelle über dem Kamin bemerkt.  
„Als er erfahren hat, dass ich demnächst ausziehe, hat er sich um einen anderen Platz bemüht. Er darf jetzt bei Pomona hängen. Ich denke, da wird es ihm gefallen." Als sie zu ihrer anderen Seite schaute, erblickte sie einen nervösen Remus, der sich durchs hellbraune Haar fuhr, deren grauen Stellen in den letzten Jahren merklich zugenommen hatten. „War Tonks eigentlich auch da?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein, Kingsley und sie haben einen anderen Auftrag. Sie werden mindestens zwei Tage verdeckt ermitteln."  
Das erweckte Severus' Interesse. „Um was geht's?"  
„Das darf ich dir eigentlich gar nicht sagen", Remus grinste, „aber sie wollen Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange festnehmen, vielleicht auch noch andere Todesser." Er seufzte. „Ich geh rüber. Der Tag war anstrengend und aufregend."

Nachdem Remus sich verabschiedet hatte, ließ sich Hermine nochmals die Ereignisse durch den Kopf gehen. Manchmal begann ihr Herz zu rasen.

„Benötigen Sie einen Schlaftrunk? Ich habe noch einige auf Lager", hörte sie Severus ruhig fragen.  
„Nein, es wird schon gehen. Ich muss über all das, was heute geschehen ist, nachdenken. Je mehr ich mich bewusst damit beschäftigte, desto geringer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, davon Albdrücken zu bekommen."  
Eine Weile verging, in der sie still und komfortabel nebeneinandner saßen. Severus durchbrach die Stille, hielt seine Stimme leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Wenn ich die Situation ausgenutzt und Pettigrew ins Jenseits befördert hätte, was hätten Sie dazu gesagt?"  
Erschrocken schaute sie zu ihm hinüber. „Er ist aber am Leben oder?" Zum Glück nickte er, weswegen sie sich mit der Frage über dieses fiktive Szenario beschäftigte und eine Antwort durchdachte. „Ich würde es gar nicht wissen wollen."  
„Mehr nicht? Keine Zurechtweisung?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das soll aber kein Freibrief für Sie sein, in Zukunft irgendwelche Todesser aus dem Weg zu räumen."  
„Das werde ich nicht", versicherte er. Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Morgen werden Sie also ausziehen?"  
„Ja." Sie winkelte ihr mitgenommenes Bein an und setzte sich schräg auf die Couch, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wir müssen noch zusammen meine Präsentation fertigstellen."  
„Die ist so gut wie fertig. Ich möchte, dass Sie üben – vor mir. Mindestens einmal sollten Sie den Text laut vor Publikum gesprochen haben." Er blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sie seine Wange zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zu betrachten schien. Seine Verwirrung überspielend sagte er: „Da Sie an diesem Wochenende mit dem Umzug beschäftigt sind, schlage ich das nächste vor? Ich weiß, dass Sie alle Hände voll zu tun haben werden, aber nichtsdestotrotz sollten Sie sich die Zeit nehmen, sich auf die Rede vor der Körperschaft vorzubereiten."  
„Ja, werde ich. Sagen Sie, werden Sie mich eigentlich begleiten oder muss ich dort allein hin?"  
Er schaute ihr in die Augen, doch sein Blick heftete sich wie von selbst für einen Moment an ihre Lippen. „Ich werde Sie gern begleiten, mich aber im Hintergrund halten. Es wäre möglich, dass mein Auftauchen dort nicht willkommen ist."  
„Mir sind Sie willkommen! Alles andere kann Ihnen egal sein." Aufgrund ihres Lächelns fiel sein Blick erneut auf ihren Mund, doch diesmal konnte er ihn nicht so schnell abwenden. „Es wird mir fehlen", sagte sie, „alles hier. Die Arbeit mit Ihnen, das Schloss, der wunderschöne Ausblick von hier oben, das Essen, die Kollegen." Sie seufzte. „Sie."  
„Ich versprach Ihnen bereits, dass ich Sie besuchen werde. Bestimmt finde ich etwas", seine Oberlippe zuckte amüsiert, „weswegen ich Sie kritisieren kann."

Als Hermine nach dem aufregenden Abend allein zu Bett ging und sich bewusst darüber wurde, dass dies die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts war, wurde es ihr ganz schwer ums Herz. Sie vermisste all das, was sie vorhin aufgezählt hatte, schon jetzt, obwohl sie diesen vertrauten Ort nicht einmal verlassen hatte. Da Hermine auf der Seite lag, rollte sich Fellini oberhalb der Bettdecke in ihren Kniekehlen zusammen und schnurrte leise.

Kaum hatte sie das Traumland betreten, fand sie sich mit einem Mal in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Auf dem Schulhof hörte sie Ron sagen, es wäre kein Wunder, dass sie keine Freunde hätte – sie wäre ätzend. Später sagte der gleiche Rothaarige im Beisein von Harry, sie wären die dicksten Freunde. Schlüsselmomente aus ihrer Schulzeit spielten sich ab, wenn auch nicht realistisch, aber welcher Traum war das schon? Da war ein Troll auf der Mädchentoilette, mit dem Hermine jedoch einen Vielsafttrank braute, anstatt sich vor seiner Keule in Acht zu nehmen. Auf einem Gang lief sie Draco über den Weg, der Susan an der Hand hielt und sie wurde von ihm nett gegrüßt. In der Bibliothek traf sie auf Lockhart, der ihr dafür dankte, dass sie wenigstens seinen Schreibstil bewundernswert fand, wenn sie seinem Charakter schon nichts abgewinnen konnte. All die hier aufbewahrten Bücher waren am Leben. „Lies mich", flüsterten sie ihr verlockend zu. Sie kam sich fast wie Alice im Wunderland vor. Ein Buch trug den Titel „Severus" und besonders das reizte sie, doch sie wollte es später in Ruhe lesen, weil sie glaubte, es schwer verstehen zu können. Stattdessen schrieb sie eine Liste – eine Liste mit Namen der DA-Mitglieder. Der Name Marietta Edgecombe fehlte. Sie fand sich ohne Übergang im Zaubertränkeunterricht wieder und war für einen Moment erstarrt. Im Kessel neben ihr hatte Neville einen Trank zusammengerührt, der an frischen Beton erinnerte. Ihr eigener war perfekt. „Perfekt", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich ihren Gedanken wiederholen. Severus gab ihr Punkte. Plötzlich zischelte ihr eine Stimme ähnlich wie die von Severus' die Geheimnisse von Basiliskengift ins Ohr. Hermine blickte auf, doch sie befand sich nicht mehr in den Kerkern, sondern auf einem Gang. Schüler und Lehrer kämpften gegen Todesser. Mit einem Male verschwanden ihre Freunde und nur noch Voldemorts Anhänger waren zu sehen, die sie umzingelten. Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um einen Ausweg zu suchen und bemerkte Severus an der Wand lehnen. Den vielen Flüchen ausweichend rannte sie zu ihm hinüber, stellte sich mit dem Rücken dicht zu ihm. Er hüllte sie in seinen Umhang und in dem Moment hörten die Flüche auf. Die Todesser suchten sie, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr sehen. Es war, als würde sie ungesehen in einer dunklen Nische stehen.

Zu früh am Morgen wachte Hermine auf. Sie konnte sich nur an Bruchstücke des wilden und schnell ablaufenden Traumes erinnern, aber einige Stellen gefielen ihr.

Sie schlief wieder ein, während weit weg von ihr einige Auroren bereits hellwach waren und die Observation des Todesserverstecks vorbereiteten. Sie hatten ein Waldstück in der Nähe gewählt, um ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Ein Desillusionierungszauber war nicht auf die anwesenden Personen, sondern um ihr Lager herum gelegt worden, der dafür sorgte, dass alles Lebende in dieser Zone unsichtbar war. Hinzu kam ein Stillezauber, der ebenfalls nur in diesem begrenzten Bereich aktiv war.

„Kevin?" Kingsley suchte den jungen Mann, der gleich in seiner Animagusgestalt auf die nun sichtbaren Gebäude der Todesser losgelassen werden würde. Unbewohnt war der Gutshof nicht, das hatte man bereits herausgefunden.  
„Hier, Sir." Kevin entfernte sich von Tracey, mit der er gerade gesprochen hatte.  
„Dein Animagus ist dir ja bereits seit einiger Zeit bekannt. Wie sieht es mit Artgenossen aus?"  
„Hatte nie Probleme, Sir. Einmal lebte ich für drei Tage in einer Gruppe mit ihnen. Es gab nie Reibereien."  
„Gut, denn es befindet sich ein Schwarm ganz in der Nähe."  
Kevin nickte. „Das Tschilpen habe ich schon gehört. Sie sind etwas früh dran. Die Brutzeit beginnt erst ab März."  
Neugierig, wie sie war, hatte Tracey sich den beiden genähert. Lächelnd fragte sie: „Du hast aber nicht schon etwas in der Richtung geplant oder?"  
Vor Lachen musste er schnaufen. „Nicht doch, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass ich ganz umwerfend singen kann."  
Auch Kingsley schien einen Moment amüsiert, bevor er den jungen Kollegen ermahnte: „Das hier wird kein Kinderspiel, Kevin. Du gehst so nahe ran wie möglich. Verhalt dich deiner Spezies entsprechend. Mindestens einmal ums Haus! Jedes Stockwerk einmal, verstanden?"  
„Natürlich, Sir."  
„Noch Fragen?" Kingsley musterte den jungen Auror eindringlich.  
„Nein, keine Fragen. Von mir aus kann es losgehen. Ich bin bereit."  
Kingsley schlug ihm auf die Schulter, bevor das Wort an die anderen Auroren richtete: „Kollegen, es geht los. Gruppe A: Desillulsionierungszauber anwenden und aufsitzen." Die Männer machten sich unsichtbar und die Besen gleich mit. „Hundert Meter Abstand zum Haus. Es wird nur eingegriffen, wenn Kevins Tarnung aufgeflogen ist, verstanden?"

Die Unsichtbaren murmelten ihr „Jawohl" und warteten auf das Abflugkommando.

„Kevin?" Er drehte sich zu Tracey um. „Viel Glück!"  
„Danke", hauchte er gerührt, bevor er ihre Hand nahm. Er streichelte einen Moment den Handrücken, bevor er die Hand seiner Kollegin mit der Innenfläche nach oben drehte und ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Einen Moment später saß ein kleines Vögelchen in ihrer Handfläche, das das im Winter weiß gefärbte Gefieder mit den dunklen Flügeln aufplusterte. Der Vogel stieß vielseitige, glockenklare Rufe aus, zauberte somit eine schön anzuhörende Melodie in schnell wechselnden Tonhöhen herbei. Der lerchenähnlichen Gesang war eine willkommene Auflockerung der angespannten Situation. In ihrer Hand drehte sich der Vogel, bevor er mit schnellen Flügelschlägen davonflatterte.

„Viel Glück", hauchte Tracey ihrem Kollegen hinterher, dessen kleinen Körper sie schon bald nicht mehr sehen konnte.


	178. Wege nach Rom

Hallo **Daniel**,

lang ist gut, spannend noch besser. :) Es wird sich einiges tun. Die Handlungen werden nacheinander beendet und das Ende wird hoffentlich postivi ausfallen.  
Severus' Zustand könnte sich mit Hermines Abwesenheit evtl. verschlechtern, aber das werden wir sehen, wenn sie weg ist, um ihre Apotheke zu führen.  
Der Fall Hopkins ist noch offen. Der Mann wird auch noch bluten, obwohl ... macht er ja schon mit seinem ständigen Nasenbluten. ;)

Hi **Paule**,

das war eine knappe Review. Ich komme auch in die Verlegenheit, keine passende Antwort zu finden ;)

Hallo **Marlice**,

Hermine und Severus werden sich noch einige Male treffen. Da wird sich herausstellen, ob sich Hermines Herzenswunsch erfüllt, aber im Gegenzug natürlich auch seiner.  
Danke für das Lob. Spannend muss es schon sein, sonst schlafe ich noch beim Schreiben ein ;)  
Der alte Mann, der aus Hogsmeade entführt wurde, wird später noch in Erscheinung treten, also verrate ich lieber nichts.  
Die Dementoren gibt's in der FF in Askaban nicht mehr, aber trotzdem wird es für Peter keine angenehme Zeit werden. Er wird sich nicht rausreden können und darf mit lebenslänglich rechnen.  
Welche Todesser die Auroren noch finden werden - ob sie überhaupt jemanden finden werden - kommt in diesem Kapitel.

Lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

Im Traum hätte Harry die Chance gehabt, Pettigrew daran zu hindern, einem Schulkameraden das Leben zu nehmen, doch wieder kam etwas dazwischen. Harrys Stab war wie eine Lakritzstange in seiner Hand. Als er Pettigrew mit einem Schockzauber aufhalten wollte, gab die weiche Masse der Schwerkraft nach und bog sich gen Boden. Pettigrew grinste Harry fies an und schleuderte mit sichtbaren Vergnügen dem jungen Hufflepuff einen Todesfluch entgegen. Er traf. Wie schon viele Male musste Harry auch dieses Mal mit ansehen, wie von einer Sekunde zur anderen das Leben aus Cedrics Augen entwich.

Die Schlafparalyse hinderte Harry daran, aus dem Albtraum hochzuschrecken. Stattdessen war er durch seinen noch schlafenden Körper ans Bett gefesselt, während sein Geist bereits hellwach war. Wenige Minuten später konnte er sich endlich regen. Seine Atmung war unwesentlich schneller, doch Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn ins Bad. Aus anfangs ein paar Spritzern kaltem Wasser wurden zwei Hände voll. Harry genoss die Erfrischung und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen, um sich klarzumachen, dass Cedric nicht erst vor wenigen Minuten gestorben war, sondern vor fast genau zehn Jahren. Es war nach all der Zeit jedoch das gleiche dumpfe, machtlose Gefühl, das dieses Szenario in Harrys Brust zurückließ. Er blickte auf. Seine Haare standen durch unzählige Wirbel nach allen Seiten ab und hatten die Narbe auf seiner Stirn freigelegt. Dieses kleine unscheinbare Symbol stand noch immer für all das Elend, das Harry in seinem Leben widerfahren war. Das weiße, im Zickzack verlaufende Zeichen Voldemorts würde ihn bis ans Lebensende begleiten. 'Wenigstens hab ich noch mein Leben', dachte Harry. Viele Menschen musste er sterben sehen, viele Verbündete waren im Krieg gefallen. Manchen von ihnen stand er im Augenblick des Todes zur Seite, weil ihm selbst der Gedanke Unbehagen bereitete, in so einem Moment vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Einige von den lieb gewonnenen Freunden, die in seinen Armen lagen oder deren Hand er hielt, selbst völlig fremde Menschen schienen ihren Schmerz in seiner Nähe vergessen zu haben, denn sie hatten gelächelt, kurz bevor ihre Augen glanzlos wurden. Beinahe – Harry schloss erneut die Augen – wäre Hermine ein spätes Opfer des letzten Krieges geworden.

Im Wohnzimmer hörte er das Gefieder seiner beiden Freunde rascheln, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte. Hedwig hatte ihm im Krieg viele Dienste geleistet. Sie hatte sich furchtlos ins Getümmel gestürzt, um wichtige Nachrichten zu übermitteln; flog folgsam in Gebiete, die man bei den Muggeln „an der Front" nennen würde. Sie hatte sich ein sorgenloses Leben verdient, das er mit ihr teilen wollte. Schneeeulen wurden allgemein nicht sehr alt, aber magische Eulen konnten durchaus zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre älter werden als ihre nicht-magischen Verwandten; doppelt so alt, wie auch Zauberer und Hexen doppelt so alt werden konnten wie Muggel. Harry hoffte, Hedwig noch lange an seiner Seite zu haben.

„Albtraum?", hörte er Ginnys verschlafene Stimme leise hinter sich fragen. Er nickte, denn seiner eigenen Stimme traute er nicht. All der Kummer wäre zu hören. Sie musste die Bewegung seiner Silhouette im Licht des Mondes gesehen haben. „Es ist doch alles gut gegangen, Harry." Wieder konnte er nur nicken. Eine zarte Hand fand den Weg zu seiner Schulter. Ginny stand hinter der Couch, auf der er saß. Sie umarmte ihn von hinten, drückte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. Seinen Kummer konnte sie teilen. Sie selbst hat Schlimmes erlebt.  
„Es war so wie früher", flüsterte er unerwartet.  
Dicht an seinem Ohr hörte er die Frage: „Was war so?"  
„Ron und ich", er schluckte. „Wir haben mit allem gerechnet, waren bereit zu töten. Bereit für einen Kampf um Leben und Tod." Das letzte Wort war kaum zu hören. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, doch Worte des Trosts kamen nicht über ihre Lippen, weil sie nicht helfen würden. Nach einem Moment ging sie um die Couch herum, setzte sich neben ihn. „Wann hört das auf?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Eine Frage, auf die niemand eine Antwort hatte, auch nicht Ginny. „Ich hätte beinahe zugesehen", sagte er über sich selbst beschämt.

Ginny, die nur aus den Erzählungen des Vorabends erfahren hatte, was geschehen war, konnte mit Harrys Beichte wenig anfangen. 'Zugesehen wobei?', fragte sie sich selbst. Ihr Verlobter sah abgekämpft aus, womöglich aufgrund des Traumes, die bei Harry immer sehr intensiv waren. Seinen Kopf drückte sie an ihre Brust, als sie sich in das weiche Polster der Couch sinken ließ. Menschliche Nähe konnte in vielen Situationen Wunder wirken, so auch bei Harry, denn er fand den Mut zu erklären, was er meinte.

„Ich wollte zusehen", gestand er. Selten erlebte man Harry wütend, doch jetzt, als er seinen eigenen Wunsch reflektierte, da konnte man auch heraushören, dass selbst er die Beherrschung verlieren konnte. „Zusehen wie sie es Pettigrew heimzahlen", zischte er und er wirkte dabei so andersartig, so gefährlich. Mit „sie", dass wusste Ginny, meinte er Remus, Sirius und Severus. Sie spürte, wie Harry die Zähne zusammenbiss. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er davonkommt. In Askaban ist er sicher, das hat er nicht verdient. Er sollte für alles bezahlen, für ..." Ginny spürte, wie er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Dann umarmte er sie, als wollte er Halt suchen. „Ich glaube, sie hätten es getan, wenn ich sie drum gebeten hätte. Hätten ihn auseinander genommen."

Könnte er mit der Schuld leben, die drei für seine Zwecke missbraucht zu haben? Diese Frage beantwortete er sich selbst, denn wiederholt schüttelte Harry den Kopf, was Ginny an ihrer Brust spürte.

„Sie wollten es tun", er flüsterte, „wollten ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die er nie vergessen würde und ich war kurz davor, Gefallen daran zu finden; wollte sie noch ermutigen, aber ..." Er fühlte ihre Hand in seinen Haaren. So viel Verständnis hatte er gar nicht verdient. Rache war ein Gefühl, mit dem er nur schwer zurechtkam. „... so bin ich nicht."  
„Nein, Harry", stimmte sie monoton zu. Sie glaubte ihm nicht und er wollte ihr nicht böse sein, denn er konnte es sich selbst nicht weismachen. In der Vergangenheit hatte er bewiesen, dass er auch anders konnte.  
„Ich hab Angst, Ginny. Wenn eines Tages etwas passieren sollte, das mich noch mehr aufwühlt, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich im Zaum halten kann. Ich will nicht, dass das einmal passiert." Dann wäre er sich selbst fremd.  
„Du, Harry, bist nicht mehr für die Todesser verantwortlich, die frei draußen rumlaufen. Die Auroren erledigen diese Aufgabe. Das mit Pettigrew gestern war reiner Zufall. Niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass er sich im Fuchsbau versteckt."  
„Und wenn noch etwas Zufälliges passiert? Ginny, ich hätte mich fast nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt." Er hob den Kopf und versuchte, ihre Augen im Dämmerlicht zu erkennen. „Was geschieht, wenn ich eines Tages nicht mehr ich selbst bin?"  
„Das wird nicht pass..."  
„Und wenn doch?"

Harry traute sich selbst nicht mehr. Ginny hingegen schien viel mehr in ihm zu sehen, viel mehr von ihm zu halten, als er selbst. Beide Hände legte sie behutsam auf seine Wangen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass er zitterte, weil der eigene Einblick in seine unterdrückten Gelüste nach Vergeltung ihm zusetzte.

„Du wirst das Richtige tun." Vertrauen in ihn und seine Kontrolle waren vorrangig, doch er hörte diesen Satz auch als Anweisung ihrerseits.

Etwas Ähnliches hatte Anne gestern zu Sirius gesagt, nachdem er ihr von Pettigrews Ergreifung erzählte. Es war nicht bei Schilderungen über den Abend beim Fuchsbau geblieben. Anne hatte nachgefragt, weil sie bestimmte Namen wie Peter Pettigrew zwar mal gehört hatte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Deswegen waren auch Situationen aus der Vergangenheit aufgewärmt worden, zum Beispiel wie Sirius den anderen dreien – James, Remus und Peter – das erste Mal im Hogwarts-Express über den Weg gelaufen war. Peter war schon immer naiv gewesen, sagte Sirius, aber weil auch er in Gryffindor gelandet war, wurde er nicht von ihnen verspottet. Dafür hatten sie sich jemand anderen ausgeguckt. Jemanden, der es in ihren Augen verdient hatte, weil er sich an ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor heranmachen wollte. Was die Häuser eigentlich bedeuten würden, hatte Anne gefragt. Das war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel. Besonders gruselig fand sie den Gedanken, einen Hut auf dem Kopf zu haben, der mit einem sprechen konnte. Auf all ihre Fragen hatte Sirius gewissenhaft geantwortet und dabei festgestellt, dass Peter in der Schule ein netter Kerl gewesen war, dem man vielleicht einmal zu oft klargemacht hat, dass man ihn nicht als ebenbürtigen Mitschüler sah, sondern als jemanden, den man unter die Fittiche nehmen musste. Er war oft bevormundet worden, manchmal sogar herumkommandiert. Der Hut hatte damals, als die Rumtreiber eingeschult wurden, gesungen, dass man sich der Schwächeren annehmen sollte. Ein Ratschlag, dem die Gryffindors mit überheblichem Gehabe gefolgt waren. Als Anne anmerkte, dass mit den Schwächeren vielleicht auch Severus gemeint gewesen sein könnte, war Sirius still geworden.

Als er eingeschlafen war, hatte Anne ihn gehalten. Nun, wo er aufwachte, hielt er sie. Er ließ sich von fast vergessenen Erinnerungen treiben, die er sich zurück ins Gedächtnis rief. Damals wollte er Severus vor allen anderen als Feigling darstellen, hatte ihn deswegen neugierig gemacht und zur Heulenden Hütte gelockt. Nicht nur der Slytherin, sondern jeder Mensch hätte sich vor Angst beinahe in die Hosen gemacht, dachte Sirius. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Moment erinnern, als James ihm im Schlafraum der Gryffindors kurz vorm Zu-Bett-Gehen zugeflüstert hatte „Ich glaube, Remus ist ein Werwolf!". Allein diese ausgesprochene Vermutung seines besten Freundes hatte ihm mehr als nur eine Gänsehaut beschert – es war ein Albtraum gewesen. Sirius hatte Angst.

„Du hast schlecht geträumt." Der potenzielle Werwolf hatte ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt.  
„Ich habe geträumt, du wärst ein Werwolf." Remus' Gesicht würde Sirius nie vergessen. Als wäre er in flagranti ertappt worden.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?", hatte Remus unsicher und als versteckte Antwort erwidert.  
„Dann solltest du es deinen Freunden sagen."

Das bisschen Zuspruch hatte bewirkt, dass sich Remus den anderen dreien offenbarte. Er sprach von einem Trank, den ein gewisser Damocles Belby derzeit erprobte und der hoffentlich in zwei, drei Jahren für jeden Menschen, der unter diesem Fluch litt, zugänglich sein würde, um die Gefahr, die von der Verwandlung in eine Bestie herrührte, zu mildern.

Jetzt, als Sirius bei Anne im Bett lag und ihrer ruhigen Atmung lauschte, wurde er sich das erste Mal darüber bewusst, wie dämlich es gewesen war, Severus in die Heulende Hütte zu locken. Der Wolfsbanntrank war zu dieser Zeit zwar in den Medien im Gespräch, aber es gab ihn noch nicht. Remus war zu Vollmond eine wilde Bestie. Natürlich musste man Angst haben; selbstverständlich hatte auch Severus Angst. Es war immer der Slytherin gewesen, der in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die Frage des Lehrers beantwortet hatte. Ein Werwolf würde jeden anfallen, hatte er gesagt, auch Freunde und Familienmitglieder, wobei er primär töten würde. Selbst wenn man das Glück hätte, einen solchen Übergriff zu überleben, würde man vom Regen in die Traufe kommen, denn die Bisse wären ansteckend – man würde selbst zum Wolfsmenschen werden. Sirius gestand sich ein, dass Severus so viel Angst gehabt haben musste, weil er genau gewusst hatte, was ihm blühte. Und Remus war nach dem Vorfall wochenlang so sauer gewesen, weil ein böses Ende dieses unüberlegten Scherzes für ihn einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban bedeutet hätte, womöglich sogar den Kuss eines Dementors, hätte er in seiner Werwolfsgestalt einen Mitschüler getötet. Aber das war nicht der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen, dachte Sirius. Der größte Fehler war es gewesen, Peter als Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen. Sie hätten Remus nehmen sollen oder sogar ihn, denn hätten die Todesser ihn gefangen genommen, wäre er lieber gestorben, als Lily und James zu verraten.

Sirius oder vielmehr seine Blase fasste den Entschluss, aufzustehen und auf die Toilette zu gehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es nicht einmal sechs war. Als er im Bad in den Spiegel schaute, sah er zum ersten Mal sich selbst: einen 44 Jahre alten Mann, dessen Vergangenheit ihn gezeichnet hatte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das unrasierte Gesicht, das von Falten durchzogen war. Falten, die von seinem vergangenen Leid zeugten. Sorgenfalten. Da war kein junges Gesicht mehr im Spiegel, obwohl er sich jung fühlte, geradezu neugeboren. Das gealterte Antlitz erschreckte ihn jedoch nicht mehr. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er fast zwei Jahrzehnte seines Lebens hatte einbüßen müssen, doch das neue Leben war es wert gewesen. Zu sehen, dass sein Patensohn schon eine Familie sein Eigen nannte, Frau und ein Kind. Sirius konnte es gar nicht erwarten, in Zukunft das erste Kind zu Gesicht zu bekommen, dass ein Enkelkind von Lily und James sein würde. Seine beiden Freunde lebten in Harry weiter und auch in dessen Kindern, zudem in den Herzen all jener, die Lily und James innig liebten.

Ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er unbemerkt eine Träne verloren hatte oder womöglich handelte es sich auch nur um einen Tropfen Wasser, weil er sich frisch gemacht hatte. Er trocknete sich das Gesicht und ersetzte die trübsinnigen Gedanken durch erfreuliche. Durch Gespräche, die er mit Mr. Bloom geführt hatte. Die „Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen" hatte es bereits ohne seine Hilfe durchsetzen können, dass Werwölfe aufgrund ihrer benachteiligten Lebensweise zumindest den Wolfsbanntrank bezahlt bekamen. Somit hatte das Ministerium sich offiziell für diese Menschen eingesetzt und deren Problem zu ihrem eigenen gemacht. Andere Länder, wie Frankreich und die Schweiz, wollten demnächst nachziehen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass das Ministerium den Hintergedanken hatte, auf diese Weise endlich eine Übersicht über die Population der Werwölfe zu erhalten, denn bisher arbeitete man lediglich mit Dunkelziffern. Trotz seiner lockeren Art hatte Sirius es bisher nicht bewerkstelligen können, auch nur einem der Werwölfe die Information zu entlocken, ob sie Kinder hätten. Das war laut Kingsley ein Punkt, der Probleme bei der Gesetzesänderung machte – noch immer. Kein Werwolf wollte zugeben, in diesem Punkt gegen das noch geltende Gesetz verstoßen zu haben, indem er Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hatte, nachdem er dem Fluch erlegen war. Diejenigen, die schon vorher Kinder hatten, konnten sich glücklich schätzen. Menschen wie Remus durften keine zeugen, weil man nicht wusste, ob der Fluch möglicherweise an Nachkommen übertragbar war. Gerade deswegen würde Sirius nicht nachgeben und nach jemanden suchen, der beweisen würde, dass der Fluch nicht vererbt wurde.

An den Fluch, der auf ihn lastete, dachte auch Remus, der sich in seinem Bett schon längst nicht mehr hin und her wälzte, sondern bereits angekleidet an seinem Tisch saß und Hausaufgaben der Schüler korrigierte. Wenn er das jetzt schon erledigte, würde er den ganzen Samstag für sich haben. Die Arbeit hatte er noch vor sechs Uhr beendet, so dass seine Gedanken wieder zu Peter drifteten. 'Hat er sich so allein gefühlt, dass er zu den Todessern gehen musste?', fragte er sich selbst. Früher hat sein rundlicher Freund es immer geschafft, ihn aufzuheitern, wenn er wieder einmal niedergeschlagen war, doch diesmal betrübten ihn die Erinnerungen an seinen Mitschüler. Vieles hätte anders kommen können, hätte man Peter so gut gekannt, dass der sich jemandem anvertraut hätte. Möglicherweise hatten die Todesser Peter aufgelauert und ihn vor eine Wahl gestellt. Aufgrund seiner Angst könnte er sich falsch entschieden haben. Das eigene Leben vor das Wohl der Freunde zu setzen war eine Sache, die Remus nicht verstehen konnte. Er war sich nämlich sicher, dass James, Lily und Sirius genau das Gleiche für ihn getan hätten – lieber den eigenen Tod zu wählen, als einen Freund auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Ein Gewissen schien Peter gar nicht zu besitzen, Severus hingegen schon.

Für einen Moment stellte sich Remus ans Fenster, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Die Flure waren wie ausgestorben und erinnerten ihn an die Zeit, in der er mit Sirius oder James unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt über die Gänge schlich, um die Karte der Rumtreiber zu vervollständigen. Die müsste Harry noch haben, fiel ihm nebenher ein. Er war froh darüber, keinen einzigen Schüler anzutreffen, denn es war ihm nicht danach, Punkte abzuziehen, wozu er um diese Uhrzeit noch verpflichtet wäre. Ihm war nicht einmal danach, mit jemandem zu reden, doch als er die schwarze Gestalt oben auf dem Astronomieturm bemerkte, war ihm plötzlich nach reden.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."  
Sein Kollege drehte sich um und war sichtlich über die Gesellschaft erstaunt. „Guten Morgen. So früh schon auf den Beinen?"  
„Du doch auch."

Als er vorn an der Brüstung angekommen war, direkt neben Severus, schaute Remus hinunter. Ob er sich kurz schütteln musste, weil der Wind eiskalt war oder weil er sich vorstellte, wie es sein müsste, in die Tiefe zu stürzen, war nicht sicher zu sagen.

„Hat er es Ihnen erzählt?"  
Severus' Frage machte für Remus keinen Sinn. „Wer hat mir was erzählt?" Sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck schien Severus zu belustigen, denn ein Mundwinkel zuckte, als würde er sich nicht trauen, sich ohne Scham nach oben zu bewegen.  
„Albus, wie er alles", er deutete mit seinem Finger über die Brüstung, „überstanden hat."  
„Nein, dir etwa? Ich würd's gern wissen, weil ich es mir einfach nicht erklären kann."  
„Dass er das Elixier des Lebens an dem Abend getrunken hat, als er den 'Tod' fand, wissen Sie aber, oder?"  
„So etwas habe ich vermutet."  
„Also wissen Sie rein gar nichts?"  
„Severus, spann mich nicht auf die Folter", schimpfte Remus nicht ernst gemeint. „Erzähl es oder lass es bleiben, aber erspare mir Andeutungen, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann."

Severus war danach, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten und nur deswegen erzählte er Remus, dass Albus den Stein der Weisen damals nie vernichtet hatte. Das aus dem Stein gewonnene Elixier des Lebens konnte einen Körper, egal wie übel er zugerichtet war, wieder heilen und somit den Tod besiegen. Der Phönix hatte Albus in dem Moment davongetragen, als das marmorne Grab sich aus dem weißen Rauch manifestierte. Ob beide unsichtbar waren oder der Rauch ihre Gestalten nur verhüllte, würde Severus den Direktor noch fragen müssen, aber alles andere hatte er bereits aus Albus' Mund erfahren. Remus hing ihm an den Lippen und Severus genoss das Gefühl, wichtig genug zu sein, dass man ihn ohne Unterbrechung erzählen ließ, denn nun kam der Teil mit Sirius. Remus riss die Augen weit auf, so gefesselt war er von der Schilderung, Albus hätte ihm vor dem Aufbruch ins Ministerium ebenfalls das Elixier gegeben.

„Ich weiß", Severus atmete tief durch, „dass der Schleier im Ministerium nicht zu Albus' Plan gehörte."  
„Aber ..." Remus war mit einem Male ruhig, weil er begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Still standen sie nebeneinander und betrachteten die Gegend, die langsam von der aufgehenden Sonne erhellt wurde. Remus war mit seinen Gedanken beim heutigen Umzug von Hermine, bei dem er helfen wollte.

„Wird ganz schön ruhig werden, wenn Hermine nicht mehr da ist."  
„Mmmh", summte Severus zustimmend.  
„Mit ihr zu frühstücken war immer sehr erfrischend. Sie strahlt so eine Lebensfreude aus, hat immer ein nettes Wort auf den Lippen." Severus musste an eben erwähnte Lippen denken und summte nochmals gedankenverloren. „Ich bin froh, dass gestern nichts Schlimmes geschehen ist."

Hierzu wollte Severus sich nicht äußern, denn dieser Gedanke, dass etwas hätte geschehen können – etwas, dass er schwer verkraftet hätte –, war der Grund, warum er in der Nacht kein Auge hatte zutun können.

„Tonks ist ..." Remus verbat sich selbst den Mund, denn er war sich sicher, dass Severus nicht das geringste Interesse daran hatte, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte.  
„Tonks ist was?"  
Die Nachfrage überraschte Remus. Ein Smalltalk dieser Art war neu für ihn. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Severus tatsächlich noch ein wenig über Privates plaudern wollte. „Tonks ist jetzt gerade bei dem Todesserversteck. Sie schicken einen Animagus vor, eine Schneeammer." Die Vögel waren in Schottland so verbreitet wie Spatzen in anderen Ländern.  
„Wenigstens ist die Form unauffällig", warf Severus ein und Remus nickte bejahend.  
„Tonks wird auf dem Besen um das Anwesen herum ..." Vor lauter Aufregung bekam Remus einen ganz trockenen Mund.  
Die Sorge seines Kollegen konnte Severus jedoch nachvollziehen. „Sie ist nicht allein", beruhigte er. „Tonks ist eine erfahrene Aurorin, die ihr Ungeschick vor Arbeitsbeginn im Spind zurückzulassen scheint. Ich nehme an, Kingsley wird alles von vorn bis hinten durchdacht und geplant haben."  
„Wird er sicherlich", hoffte Remus, obwohl er innerlich bejahen musste, denn er kannte Kingsley lange und gut. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass Pläne, egal wie gut sie waren, durchkreuzt werden konnten.

Bisher lief tatsächlich alles nach Plan, wovon Remus natürlich nichts wusste. Gruppe A, bestehend aus zwölf Auroren, die immer paarweise arbeiteten, hatte sich und die Besen unsichtbar gemacht und bereits strategisch günstige Position rund um das Hauptgebäude eingenommen. Der Desillulsionierungszauber wirkte mit der Einschränkung, dass nicht nur die Kollegen auf den Besen sich untereinander sehen konnten. Gruppe B und auch Kingsley und Alastor konnten die Auroren am Himmel beobachten. Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig aufgegangen, doch die Sicht war klar.

Mit einem Gerät ähnlich einem Omniglas beobachtete Kingsley den kleinen Vogel – Kevin –, der mit kurzen Zwischenstopps auf dem Boden, damit seine Zielstrebigkeit nicht auffallen würde, sich dem Gutshaus näherte. Er war auf der Terrasse gelandet und putzte sein Gefieder, hüpfte dann hinüber zu einem nur mit Erde gefüllten Kübel, der auf dem Boden stand. Er tat so, als würde er etwas zu Fressen suchen; vielleicht täuschte er das nicht einmal vor. Schutz- und Abwehrzauber, selbst die der Todesser, wirkten nicht auf Tiere, doch Kevin würde sie als ein kribbelndes Gefühl spüren können. Ob Tiere ein unter Fidelius liegendes Gebäude sehen konnten, war für lange Zeit nicht geklärt. Es gab jedoch Beobachtungen, dass geschützte Häuser von Tieren betreten worden waren, also war es nicht auffällig, wenn ein Vogel sich in einem ungenutzten Blumenkübel nach Nahrung umsah. Bisher leuchtete in keinem der vielen Fenster Licht. Nirgends rührte sich was.

Auf der Terrasse beäugte Kevin mit schnellen Bewegungen seines Kopfes die Hausfassade, die für ihn in seiner kleinen Gestalt überwältigend groß wirkte. Bevor er die Fenster abflog, wollte er für noch mehr Tarnung sorgen. Er sang. Nach wenigen Minuten gesellten sich einige fröhlich zwitschernde Vögel seiner Spezies zu ihm, die die Samen herauspickten, die in der Erde friedlich auf ihre Keimzeit gewartet hatten. Um das Haus herum war es einigermaßen warm, was von dem Fidelius herrühren könnte. Magie war Energie. Bis auf den Fidelius hatte er nichts fühlen können. Wenn das Haus bewohnt war, fühlte man sich offenbar sicher.

Nachdem noch mehr Schneeammern herbeigerufen wurden, machten sie sich alle über die verschiedenen Blumenkästen her, aber sie verteilten sich auch auf dem Boden rund ums Haus, denn auch dort war die Erde nicht gefroren.

Ein Fenster öffnete sich abrupt und ein muskulös gebauter Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Vollbart brüllte: „Scheiß Vögel!" Er brummte missgelaunt und murmelte: „Jeden Morgen das Gleiche!"  
'Rodolphus', dachte Kevin.

Die Schneeammern unter dem nun geöffneten Fenster waren in null Komma nichts aufgeschreckt davongeflattert, um sich nur wenige Meter weiter wieder auf dem Boden niederzulassen und laut trällernd der Morgensonne ihren Gruß entgegenzubringen. Für Rodolphus zu laut. Die Schneeammern hatten ganz offensichtlich auch ohne Kevins Hilfe vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass der Boden am Haus locker war und sich hier auch genügend kleine Insekten tummelten.

Ungefähr 150 Meter vom Gutshaus entfernt sagte Kingsley zu Alastor: „Rodolphus! Am Fenster!" Er reichte ihm das Fernsichtgerät, so dass der ältere Auror hindurchschauen konnte.  
„Ja, das ist der Bastard! Den kriegen wir. Hoffen wir, dass sein Brüderchen bei ihm ist und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Gestalten."

Das offene Fenster war Kevin nicht geheuer, deshalb flog er ganz hinauf bis unters Dach und nahm sich vor, die Stockwerke von oben nach unten zu betrachten. Auf dem Dachboden stand ein kleines Fenster auf, durch welches sich schlanke Auroren zwängen könnten. Hier oben war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen, so dass Kevin zum zweiten Stock flog. Hinter dem ersten Fenster befand sich ein scheinbar ungenutztes Schlafzimmer, was die vielen Staubflocken und Spinnweben verrieten. Die vielen anderen Zimmer im zweiten Stock zeigten das gleiche Bild.

Eine Etage tiefer begann das Leben. Kevin späte durch eines der Fenster und sah eine schlafende Gestalt im Bett, doch das Gesicht war abgewandt. Im Nebenzimmer schliefen zwei Frauen, die er nicht identifizieren konnte. Der gesamte erste Stock bestand aus Schlafzimmern und in jedem Bett ruhte mindestens eine Person. Insgesamt waren es schon vierzehn.

Im Erdgeschoss war Rodolphus in der Küche beschäftigt. Das geöffnete Fenster gehörte zu diesem Raum. Das Frühstück, dass er herbeizauberte, konnte eine ganze Kompanie sättigen. Drei Brote lagen auf dem langen Tisch in der Küche, auch viel Wurst und Käse, ein großer Räucherschinken und Butter. Er befeuerte gerade den altmodischen Herd, um Eier in die Pfanne zu hauen; in diesem Moment kamen drei junge Männer hinein. Kevin flog mehrmals am offenen Fenster vorbei, um einen Blick auf die Männer zu erhaschen. Keinen von ihnen kannte er von den unzähligen Akten und Suchmeldungen. Neugierig flatterte er nochmals zum offenen Fenster hinüber, doch er landete nicht auf dem Fensterbrett. Stattdessen fand er mit seinen kleinen Krallen Halt am Putz des Hauses direkt neben dem Fenster. Ungesehen konnte er so den Männern lauschen.

„Was Neues?", hörte er Rodolphus fragen. Da niemand antwortete, gab es offenbar keine Neuigkeiten, doch woher wollten sie die auch bekommen? Seit gestern Abend hatte niemand das Gutshaus betreten oder verlassen, jedenfalls nicht durch die Tür. „Ist mein Bruder schon wach?"  
„Nein, der schläft noch." Die Stimme klang sehr jung. Der Mann musste ihn Kevins Alter sein: Mitte zwanzig.  
„Wie viele sind hier?"  
Einer der anderen jungen Männer antwortete: „Gestern sind Eligius und Sixtus gekommen, Levente hat sich für heute Abend angekündigt. Varinka bringt Haroon und Kaine mit, rechnet aber nicht vor Übermorgen mit ihrer Ankunft."  
„Was ist mit Talin?"  
„Der ist tot, hat jedenfalls Eligius gesagt."

Kevin merkte sich alle Namen, bevor er das Küchenfenster verließ und eine kleine Runde drehte, um einen Blick in die anderen Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zu werfen. Im Wohnzimmer saßen zwei Herren mittleren Alters, die auf der Couch genächtigt haben mussten und eben erst erwacht waren. Aufgrund des Gesprächs, das er in der Küche belauscht hatte, musste es sich um Eligius und Sixtus handeln. Einer von ihnen wies eine unübersehbare Verletzung auf, denn das Gesicht war verbrannt. Die Haare waren an einer Seite nicht mehr auf der knallig rosafarbenen Haut nachgewachsen. Ein Augenlid sah aus wie geschmolzenes Wachs. Der andere Mann stand leicht gebeugt und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen unter starken Schmerzen einen Moment auf einem Fleck, nachdem er sich mit viel Mühe erhoben hatte. Er raufte sich die schwarz gelockten Haare und verzog das Gesicht. Mit krummem Rücken ging er schlürfenden Ganges in Richtung Küche, so dass Kevin nochmals ums Haus flog, um das zu erwartende Gespräch zu verfolgen.

„Eligius!", grüßte Rodolphus. „Es ist gut, dich hier zu sehen. Talin hat es nicht gepackt?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, schien selbst dabei Schmerzen zu haben. „Brauchst du was gegen die Schmerzen? Rabastan hat erst gestern was gebraut."  
„Ich will erst einmal was essen", hauchte Eligius erschöpft.  
„Schlag dir den Bauch voll. Wir kümmern uns danach um dein Becken. Ich hab von Prospero gehört, ihr drei hättet dem Magischen Strafverfolgungskommando ziemlich eingeheizt?"  
„Wohl eher andersherum", murmelte Eligius. „Das Ministerium scheint in neue Ausrüstung investiert zu haben. Die sind verdammt schnell. Hatten Talin einfach vom Besen gefegt. Er wollte im Fall apparieren, aber die Schweine haben das verhindert. Überm Verbotenen Birkenwald ist er abgestürzt. Ich habe noch gesehen, wie eine Horde Zentauren über ihn hergefallen ist. Da war nichts mehr zu machen."  
Rodolphus kräuselte die Nase. „Verdammte Kreaturen. Die gehören allesamt abgeschlachtet. Drecksviecher."  
„Das hätten wir auch geschafft, wenn Macnair und seine Paladine damals nicht völlig unkoordiniert diese Versammlung von skurrilen Launen der Natur aufgemischt hätten", zischte Eligius gereizt. Durch seine schwarze Mähne wirkte er wie eine wilde Raubkatze. „Man kann auch anders für Ordnung sorgen. Siehst du einen Kobold auf der Straße, dann leg ihn einfach um!"  
„Ah, das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum ihr vor dem Magischen Strafverfolgungskommando fliehen musstet."  
„Wir tun wenigstens etwas, als nur hier herumzuhocken und ..."

Kevin hörte einen Stuhl, der auf dem Boden landete. Irgendjemand röchelte.

Mit nur einer großen Hand hatte Rodolphus den Hals von Eligius umfasst. Er drückte zu, als er klarstellte: „Ich plane, wann und wo wir zuschlagen werden!" Eligius wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, die Lippen bereits bläulich. „Ich will mein Vorhaben nicht gefährdet sehen, weil dir vielleicht ein übereifriger Ministeriumsangestellter in der Hoffnung auf Beförderung folgt und unser Versteck findet."

Rodolphus ließ den Schwarzhaarigen los, der sich sofort an die Kehle fasste und seinen Adamsapfel befühlte. Die drei jungen Männer hatten nur zugehört, nicht jedoch eingegriffen und schon gar nicht verbal für Ordnung gesorgt. Es war ersichtlich, dass Rodolphus das Sagen hatte.

„Habt ihr wenigstens eure Aufgabe erfüllt oder habt ihr nur nebenher ein paar Kobolden und Werwölfen das Licht ausgeblasen?"  
„Wir waren da", bestätigte Eligius. „Das Haus ist durch starke Zauber geschützt. Wir konnten sie nicht durchbrechen, auch nicht prüfen, sonst wäre der Alarm losgegangen."  
Gemächlich setzte sich Rodolphus. „Wie viele leben dort?"  
„Die zwei Frauen und das Kind. Manchmal kommt der Vater und bleibt über Nacht oder übers Wochenende."  
„Irgendwelche Hauselfen?"  
Eligius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine gesehen. Sie machen alles selbst."  
„Selbst?" Verachtend schnaufte Rodolphus, bevor er sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. „Was ist mit Lucius?"  
Unerwartet antwortete eine Stimme an der Tür zur Küche. Sixtus, der Mann mit dem verbrannten Gesicht, antwortete: „Der ist noch nicht frei. Gab in den letzten Tagen keine Artikel mehr über ihn, jedenfalls nichts Neues. Scheint, als würde er Zeit schinden."  
Einer der jüngeren wollte erschreckt wissen: „Meint ihr, er hat uns verraten?"  
„Mein lieber Schwager tut viel, um seinen Hals zu retten, aber das würde er nicht tun. Er weiß, dass er es dann mit mir zu tun bekäme." Rodolphus rührte gelassen seinen Kaffee mit einem Löffel um. „Außerdem kann er uns nicht verraten haben, denn das würde voraussetzen, er hätte hiervon", er deutete mit einer Hand aufs Umfeld, „gewusst. Er war ja nicht mal eingeweiht, der Gute."

Die Männer frühstückten in der Küche und Kevin konnte währenddessen viele Informationen sammeln. Er hörte heraus, dass noch 82 weitere Anhänger Voldemorts, die allesamt in den drei Jahre vor dessen Tod rekrutiert worden waren, dieses Gutshaus als Ziel hatten. Nach und nach hatten sie sich gefunden, hatten kleine Gruppen gebildet und Kontakt zueinander aufgenommen. Am Ende wollten sie als große Gemeinschaft ihre Gräueltaten im Namen ihres verstorbenen Meisters gemeinsam fortführen. Macnair, einer der ältesten Anhänger, hatte nicht warten wollen und war Mitte August letzten Jahres mit einer Handvoll Todesser, darunter Crabbe senior, Mulciber und dessen Sohn und Tochter, bei der Versammlung der „Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen" in Erscheinung getreten. Alle Todesser hatte man damals dingfest machen können.

Das Fenster wurde geschlossen, nachdem der Dunst von gebratenem Speck und Eiern die Küche verlassen hatte. Kevin flog schnurstracks zu Kingsley, um einen Bericht abzugeben. Bei all den Namen, die er Alastor, Tonks und Kingsley nannte, schüttelten die nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich kenne keinen Einzigen von denen", gab Kingsley zu. „Tracey, geh ins Ministerium und weise Dawlish an, er soll mit seinen Leuten nachsehen, ob diese Menschen schon einmal in Erscheinung getreten sind. Er soll die Verwandten und Bekannten der Todesser überprüfen, die uns geläufig sind. Nott senior ist ebenfalls noch auf freiem Fuß. Entweder wird der demnächst auch hier antanzen oder er ist in einem der anderen beiden Verstecke, die Macnair uns zu Beginn seiner Haft genannt hat. Ich will nicht, dass wir es am Ende mit insgesamt drei unter Fidelius stehenden Gutshäusern zu tun haben, in denen jeweils knapp hundert Todesser hocken."

Tracey verschwand und Alastor beobachtete das Gutshaus mit einem Fernsichtgerät, so dass Tonks den Moment der Ruhe nutzte.

„King? Wann werden wir zuschlagen?" Sie ahnte, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.  
Er atmete er tief durch, bevor er sehr ernst antwortete: „Das hier wird eine der größten Observationen werden, die das Ministerium jemals durchgeführt hat. In nur drei Tagen ist das nicht erledigt. Du hast doch gehört: Es kommen noch viele andere." Er wollte ihr die bevorstehende Arbeit schmackhaft machen und fügte hinzu: „Ist es nicht eine erleichternde Vorstellung, alle auf einen Schlag zu erwischen?"  
„Wie lange?"  
„Wochen", er seufzte, „vielleicht Monate."  
Tonks schloss die Augen.

Während die Arbeit der Auroren erst begann, war die bei Hermine bereits beendet. Nachdem sie einmal ausgeatmet hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen und betrachtete ihr leeres Zimmer in Hogwarts. Der Erste war Remus gewesen, der sich mittags bei Hermine hatte sehen lassen. Der Umzug war schneller vonstatten gegangen als angenommen, denn jeder, der Zeit hatte, war vorhin zu ihr gekommen, sogar Anne und Sirius, was eine große Überraschung gewesen war. Selbst Hagrid hatte kräftig mit angepackt. Mit seinen riesigen Händen konnte er viele Kisten mit verkleinertem Hab und Gut auf einmal nehmen, wofür durchschnittlich große Menschen dreimal hätten laufen müssen. Die meisten Weasleys wollten sich dieses kleine Ereignis ebenfalls nicht entgehen lassen, allen voran Molly, die ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben schien, dass Hermine von Pettigrew ausgerechnet im Fuchsbau angegriffen worden war. Die Schlafzimmermöbel wurden von Ron sorgfältig verpackt. Wie versprochen hatte Angelina ihn begleitet, die viel ausgeglichener war als sonst. Womöglich lag es daran, dass sie nun in einer Flugbesenschule arbeitete und nicht mehr tag ein, tag aus mit Ron zusammen auf dem Quidditchfeld war. Hermine mochte sie und war nicht mehr befangen, ihr gegenüberzutreten. Auch Draco hatte das freie Wochenende nicht genutzt, um bei Susan zu bleiben. Er hatte sich der vielen Bücher angenommen, die alle für den Transport verstaut werden wollten. Als Letzte, aber noch immer pünktlich, waren Luna und Neville eingetroffen. Sie erwiesen sich beim Umzug als sehr nützlich, auch wenn sich nichts mehr gefunden hatten, das sie tragen, verkleinern oder schweben lassen konnten. Es waren so viele helfende Hände in Hermines Räumen anwesend, dass Luna und Neville die Koordination des Umzugs an sich gerissen hatten.

Die Wohnung in der Apotheke, selbst die Küche, war nur mit dem Notwendigsten eingerichtet. Ihre Helfer waren längst gegangen, bis auf Harry und Ginny, die ihr noch Gesellschaft leisteten, als Hermine still Abschied von ihrem Wohnzimmer nahm, an dem sie wegen der schönen Erinnerung sehr hing. Sie hatte sich viel zu schnell eingelebt. Auf dem Boden neben Hermine stand der große Katzenkorb, in den sie nachher Fellini stecken würde. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Harry sich räusperte.

„Hermine?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Es ist schade, dich nicht mehr hier zu haben." Es war so leicht, Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn man im gleichen Gebäude lebte. Man hatte sich häufig zu den Essenszeiten gesehen und nach der Arbeit.

Sie lächelte ihre beiden Freunde schweren Herzens an. Der Abschied, auch wenn er keinesfalls für immer war, fiel ihr schwer. Sobald sie dieses Zimmer verlassen hätte, würde sie nicht mehr dazugehören, nicht mehr zu Hogwarts gehören. Für sie stand sozusagen ein ganz neues Leben vor der Tür.

„Es war eine schöne Zeit hier." Sie wollte so viel sagen, doch ein Wort mehr und sie würde wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen. Dass Hogwarts ein Zuhause sein konnte, wie es das für Harry früher schon immer gewesen war, verstand sie erst in diesem Moment. Hier hatte sie sich wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Sie mochte die Räume und die vielen einzigartigen Dinge, die man nur hier erleben durfte, wie die Hausgeister, die vielen Gemälde oder die Türen, die sich nur öffnen ließen, wenn man sie an der richtigen Stelle kitzelte. Sie hatte die Menschen lieb gewonnen. „Ich werde mich bei Severus verabschieden, bevor ich gehe." Die anderen hatten ihr bereits alles Gute und viel Erfolg gewünscht: Minerva und Albus, die anderen Lehrer, sogar einige der Schüler. Es fehlt nur noch Severus.

Sie verstaute Fellini im Katzenkorb und begleitete Harry und Ginny bis ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie sich von ihnen trennte, denn ihr Weg führte noch weiter hinunter in die dunklen Kerker. Selbst die würde sie vermissen. Sie rechnete damit, Severus in seinem Büro anzutreffen, wo er sicherlich Hausaufgaben durching. Sie klopfte und öffnete höflichkeitshalber erst, nachdem sie sein grummelndes „Herein" vernommen hatte. Vielleicht ging er von einem Schüler aus, der ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu stören wagte, denn sein Tonfall änderte sich schlagartig, als er sie sah.

„Hermine", erklang seine Stimme nun alles andere als mürrisch. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich bei der heutigen Aktion in Ihren Räumen rar gemacht habe. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, dass Sie auf mich zählen können, sollten Sie jemals wieder von einem Todesser bedrängt werden."  
Sie musste schmunzeln. „Ist schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass so viele Menschen auf einen Haufen nicht Ihr Ding ist." Aus ihren Worten konnte man den allgemeinen Trübsinn heraushören, der sie momentan eingenommen hatte. Es tat weh, Hogwarts zu verlassen. So viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Schloss verbunden.  
„Sie bedauern Ihren Schritt doch nicht etwa?"  
Über seine Vermutung ganz erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und verteidigte sich: „Nein, das tu ich nicht. Es ist nur ..."  
Nach einem Augenblick, den er ihr schenkte, um den Satz beenden zu können, nutzte er ihre anhaltende Sprachlosigkeit, um zu fragen: „Was? Trauen Sie sich nicht zu, Ihr Leben so zu gestalten, wie Sie es sich wünschen?"  
„Was man sich wünscht, muss nicht zwingend in Erfüllung gehen!", konterte sie ein wenig schnippisch und bereute es sogleich. Wie hatte es Albus so nett ausgedrückt, bevor sie in den Spiegel sah? 'Sie dürfen es gern wagen, Hermine, doch sollten Sie sich dem, was Sie sehen werden, nicht verschreiben. Lassen Sie sich von nichts aus der Bahn werfen, sondern nehmen Sie es locker. Es ist nicht verboten, auf das, was Nerhegeb einem zeigt, hinzuarbeiten, aber es ist auch nicht Ihre Pflicht', hallten seine Worte in ihrem Kopf wider, 'Klarheit ist der Schlüssel.' Hermine war verwirrt; handlungsunfähig.

Selbstverständlich dachte sie während ihres Besuches bei Severus an das, was Nerhegeb ihr gezeigt hatte. So ruppig wollte sie gar nicht zu ihm sein, als er allgemein über Wünsche gesprochen hatte. Er wusste ja nicht, was es mit ihren Wünschen auf sich hatte. Kleinlaut folgte eine Entschuldigung aufgrund ihrer schnippischen Worte, die er gelassen abwinkte.

„Hängen Sie nicht den Erinnerungen nach", gab er ihr als Tipp. Sie war kurz davor, diesen Ratschlag an ihn zurückzugeben, hütete jedoch ihre Zunge.  
„Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden mich besuchen kommen." Ihre Stimme barg so viel Hoffnung, dass es sie selbst überraschte.  
Severus nickte. „Ja, ich habe Ihnen versprochen, Sie ein wenig zu triezen. Ich halte meine Versprechen."

Wieder musste Hermine schmunzeln, diesmal so sehr, dass sich dabei ihre Nase kräuselte, was ihn zu faszinieren schien. Ein wenig von den angenehmen Gewohnheiten würde sie durch seine Besuche mit in ihr neues Leben nehmen können.

„Außerdem sind wir bereits für das nächste Wochenende verabredet", fügte er nüchtern hinzu.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sind wir?"  
„Ihre Präsentation, schon vergessen?"  
„Oh natürlich." Den Text sollte sie einmal laut vor ihm lesen. Wegen der vielen Aufregung hätte sie das fast vergessen. Sie würde ihn auch noch auf der Versammlung der Körperschaft der Tränkemeister treffen, denn seine Zusage, sie zu begleiten, hatte er längst gemacht.

Hermine kam sich momentan etwas verloren vor. Da stand sie hier in seinem Büro mit der Absicht, sich zu verabschieden, aber es wollten sich keine Worte finden, mit denen sie sich am besten ausdrücken könnte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht verabschieden, wollte nicht gehen. Ihre Füße hatten Wurzeln geschlagen.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", hörte sie ihn fragen.  
„Darf ich Sie anflohen, wenn irgendwas ist?"  
Im ersten Moment schien er ein wenig erstaunt. „Sie würden mich sogar kontaktieren, wenn ich es Ihnen verbieten sollte." Ein zuckender Mundwinkel verriet ihr, dass er scherzte. Severus schien über etwas nachzudenken, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab. „Gehen wir doch einen Moment zu mir hinüber."

In seinem Wohnzimmer fühlte sie sich genauso heimisch wie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. 'Meinem ehemaligen Zimmer', verbesserte sie in Gedanken. Kaum hatte sie den Korb mit Fellini abgestellt, kam der Hund angelaufen, um das eingesperrte Tier durch die Gitter zu inspizieren.

Severus deutete auf den Korb und schlug vor: „Lassen Sie Ihren schwarzen Begleiter ruhig noch ein wenig umherstreifen." Ohne Umschweife kam sie dem Vorschlag nach und ließ Fellini frei, der daraufhin sofort mit Harry zu spielen begann. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Nach ihrem Kopfnicken bestellte er etwas bei einer Elfe. Sie war froh, dass er sie bewirtete, denn das würde bedeuten, sie müsste nicht sofort gehen. Er bot ihr sogar einen Platz an und setzte sich direkt neben sie.

„So wie Sie, Hermine, habe ich mich auch einmal gefühlt."  
„Wirklich? Wie fühle ich mich denn?" Ihre eigenen Gefühle konnte sie kaum in Worte fassen und so war sie froh, dass er das für sie erledigte.  
„Sie wagen einen Schritt ins Ungewisse, verlassen das bekannte Territorium. Ihre Fähigkeiten, Dinge zu planen und Situationen vorherzusehen, haben sich mit einem Schlag minimiert, denn Sie können nicht mehr absehen, was in Zukunft geschehen könnte." Anstatt zu trösten hatten seine Worte sie nur noch mehr aufgewühlt, doch das bemerkte er, weswegen er anfügte: „Aber wenn Sie Routine erlangt haben, werden Sie genauso sicher sein wie zuvor; wie Sie es hier waren."  
„Ich hoffe nur, ich falle mit er Apotheke nicht auf die Nase."  
„Warum sollten Sie? Sie sind fähig, was man von vielen Menschen nicht behaupten kann. Bei manchen Tränkemeisters ist es mir ein Gräuel, sie 'Kollegen' nennen zu müssen."  
Sie erinnerte sich an Percys Schilderung. „Ich habe gehört, Sie hätten vor einiger Zeit beim Ministerium eine Beschwerde gemacht." Seine in Falten gelegte Stirn glättete sich wieder, als sie erörterte: „Wegen eines bestimmten Tränkemeisters, dessen Wolfsbanntrank verunreinigt war."  
„Ah", entwich ihm aufgrund der Erleuchtung. „So etwas darf nicht passieren. Der Mann kann von Glück reden, dass die Verunreinigung die Wirkung des Trankes nicht gemindert oder gar aufgehoben hat."  
„Hoffentlich mache ich keine Fehler."  
„Ihre Selbstzweifel sollten Sie sich abschminken."

Das Bild von Nerhegeb war immer in ihrem Kopf präsent. Die Zeit wäre gekommen, ihm davon zu erzählen, stattdessen redete sie um den heißen Brei herum.

„Wäre das nicht etwas für Sie, eine Apotheke zu führen?"  
Gelassen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Kunden finden würden, denen meine pure Gegenwart keinen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließe."  
Mit einem Schalk im Nacken stupste sie in mit der Hand an. „Ach, so schlimm wäre das nicht. Sie sind ein anerkannter Zaubertränkemeister. Immerhin sind Sie Platz 3 bei den Schokofroschkarten."  
Er musste lächeln und machte nicht einmal den Versuch, es zu unterdrücken. „Laufen Sie etwa mit Ihrer Schokofroschkarte in der Innentasche Ihres Umhangs durch die Gegend und versuchen, damit Vergünstigungen jedweder Art zu erheischen?"  
„Ich hab's noch nie gemacht", scherzte sie, „sollte ich aber vielleicht mal probieren?"  
„Wir könnten uns einmal treffen, um es zu spielen."  
Von diesem Vorschlag war Hermine völlig überrascht. „Sie mögen das Spiel?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert kann man diesem Kartenspiel nicht abstreiten." Mit ernster Miene, die er zu halten versuchte, erklärte er: „Wie sonst könnte ich ungestraft Black in den sicheren Tod schicken als mit einem Zug dieses Spiels?"  
„Oh", machte Hermine übertrieben, als würde sie Gefahr riechen. „Sie können ihn noch immer nicht besonders ausstehen oder?"  
„Das Einzige, was ich Black entgegenbringen kann, ist ein sehr ausgeprägtes Gefühl der Abneigung."  
„Das wird sich wohl in Zukunft auch nicht ändern." Bestätigend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und Remus?"  
„Er ist bis zu einem gewissen Maß erträglich."  
„So wie ich?", wollte sie wissen.  
Er schien beleidigt zu sein. „Das müssen Sie fragen?"  
„Sie haben mir oft genug gesagt, dass Sie mich für aufdringlich halten."  
„Waren Sie auch, sehr sogar."  
„War? Ich werde es auch noch eine Weile bleiben, Severus."  
„Warum müssen Sie mir drohen?", fragte er amüsiert.  
Selbstbewusst und fest entschlossen erwiderte sie: „Weil ich wegen Ihnen weitermachen werde." Mutig schaute sie ihm in die braunen Augen, deren Anblick sie in ihrem Vorhaben nur noch bestärkte. „Ich werde einen Weg finden, das rückgängig zu machen, was der Ewige See bei Ihnen angerichtet hat." Verlegen blickte er weg, was sie zum Anlass nahm, ein wenig zu sticheln. Mit frechem Grinsen auf den Lippen hielt sie ihm vor: „Sie haben wirklich gedacht, wenn ich gehe, dann ist damit Ruhe?" Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Severus, ich werde eines Tages vor Ihrer Tür stehen und Ihnen die Lösung präsentieren."  
„Ich dachte", seine Stimme war zittrig, „dass Sie nun wichtigere Dinge im Kopf haben würden."  
„Das ist wichtig!" Bevor er widersprechen konnte – und das wollte er – stellte sie klar: „Für mich!"  
„Hängt denn Ihr Seelenheil von dem meinen ab?"  
„Ich befürchte, ja." Das Flüstern hatte ihre Aufrichtigkeit nur noch gewichtiger gemacht. „Ich weiß, dass Sie damit nichts zu tun haben wollen. Trotzdem werde ich noch Ihre Hilfe benötigen. Ich muss genau wissen, wie Sie den Trank gebraut haben, wie viel Sie eingenommen haben und was es für ein Schutztrank war, den Sie vor dem Ewigen See getrunken haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gegen ihre vielen Fragen protestieren, doch ihr angehängtes, leise gesprochenes „Bitte!" brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Was waren schon ein paar Antworten, wenn er selbst sich um nichts anderes kümmern müsste? Albus hatte ihm geraten, die Hilfe nicht abzuschlagen. Trotzdem war es für ihn unmöglich, darüber offen zu sprechen. Der Ewige See war eine Dummheit von ihm gewesen, die er schnell bereut hatte. Das gesamte Thema war ihm unangenehm. Es gab damals sogar eine Zeit, in der er peinlich berührt gewesen war, als er etwas über die Zutaten gelesen hatte, die Bestandteil des Ewigen Sees waren. Severus wollte nicht über diese Sache reden, wollte seine Torheit nicht mit anderen diskutieren.

Ein Blick zur Seite ließ ihn in ihre warmen Augen sehen. Braune Augen. Ein wenig heller als der Farbton, den er selbst nun seit wenigen Wochen bei sich selbst im Spiegel sehen konnte. Der Schrecken war groß gewesen, nun nicht mehr nur eine unerklärliche Veränderung seines Gefühlslebens durchmachen zu müssen, sondern auch noch eine physische wahrzunehmen. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte es nicht mehr verneinen, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung war, auch wenn sich ihm nicht erschließen wollte, aus welchem Grund. Warum tat sich etwas bei ihm?

„Einige Wochen, bevor ich geflohen bin", er schluckte, „habe ich etwas in meinem Büro hinterlassen. Etwas, das demjenigen, der es finden würde, alle wichtigen Einzelheiten meines Lebens vor Augen führen würde." Severus musste wegsehen, weil er ihren aufmerksamen Blick nicht ertragen konnte. Dankbar war er dafür, dass sie ruhig blieb. Sie sagte keinen Ton, sondern wartete geduldig, auch wenn es ihr schwerfallen musste. „Es sind mehrere Erinnerungen, aneinandergereihte Schlüsselerlebnisse, erklärende Einblicke in mein Leben. Ereignisse, von denen ich zu Lebzeiten niemals jemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen gegenüber erwähnt hätte." Er seufzte. „Ich habe es zurückgelassen, weil ich nicht damit rechnete, den Krieg zu überstehen. Zumindest nach meinem Tod sollten einige meiner Entscheidungen für andere Menschen nachvollziehbar werden." All seinen Mut zusammennehmend blickte er sie erneut an. „Es war ernüchternd, nach meiner Rückkehr zu erfahren, dass niemand diese kleine Hinterlassenschaft angerührt hat. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es einfach zu gut versteckt."  
„In einem der vier Geheimverstecke in Ihrem Büro?", fragte sie schnell gesprochen. Diese vier Verstecke in den Wänden und im Boden hatte sie bereits damals gefunden, als sie nachschaute, was er dort verstaut hatte. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, waren es die Aufzeichnungen über den ersten Traum seit zwanzig Jahren gewesen, den er nach der Einnahme des Ewigen Sees hatte.  
„Ah, wie ich sehe, waren Sie bereits gründlich, aber nicht gründlich genug, Hermine. Es sind fünf!"  
„Fünf Verstecke? Und es ist noch da?" Er nickte zustimmend. „Und Sie erzählen mir jetzt davon, weil Sie wollen, dass ich ..."  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht von mir dabei erwischen, denn ich befürchte, dass ich nicht dabei zusehen kann, wie Sie zu meinen Lebzeiten das an sich nehmen, das ich erst nach meinem Tode zu geben bereit bin."

Sie war völlig perplex. Da sagte er ihr schon, es gäbe etwas, das er in seinem Büro versteckt hätte und das die genaue Erinnerung an das Brauprozedere des Ewigen Sees beinhaltete, ermahnte sie aber gleichzeitig, sie sollte sich nicht von ihm ertappen lassen, wie sie es heimlich an sich reißen wollte. Genauso gut könnte eine Mutter zu ihrem Kind sagen „Geh bloß niemals in der stillgelegten Mine spielen!" und das Kind würde denken „Es gibt eine stillgelegte Mine? Cool!".

„Warum sagen Sie mir das erst jetzt, wo ich Hogwarts verlasse?"  
„Damit haben Sie sich Ihre Frage selbst beantwortet."  
„Aber wenn ich damit Ihr Problem längst hätte lösen können, warum erst jetzt? Warum haben Sie es mir nicht gleich am Anfang gegeben, damit ich selbst sehen kann, was Sie für Tränke gebraut und eingenommen haben?", fragte sie frustriert.  
„Weil ..." Er seufzte. „Hermine, es geht bei diesen Erinnerungen nicht nur um den Trank. Das ist mehr, viel mehr. Es ist mein Leben!"


	179. Granger Apotheke

**Liebe Leser**,

99 Prozent von euch sollten sich von folgenden Worten bitte nicht angesprochen fühlen, aber es ist leider notwendig, diesen Weg zu gehen.

Vor wenigen Tagen habe ich entdeckt, dass jemand meine Schatten-FF als seine ausgibt und zwar in dem Blog von **BrokenInsanity**:

brokeninsanity(Punkt)skyrock(Punkt)com

Ich habe mich dort sogar angemeldet, um sie deswegen anzuschreiben, aber persönliche Nachrichten hat sie wohl geblockt. Skyrock riet mir, ich sollte das Problem erst mit BrokenInsanity klären, was nicht so einfach ist, weil ich sie einfach nicht erreiche. Auf meine beiden Kommentare gab es bisher auch keine Rückmeldung.

An dieser Stelle also meine ganz persönliche Aufforderung an BrokenInsanity – denn von irgendeiner Seite muss sie diese FF ja klauen:

**Lösche deinen Blog unverzüglich!**

Sollte das nicht geschehen, werde ich mich nochmals mit Skyrock in Verbindung setzen und weitere Schritte einleiten.

* * *

**EDIT:** Der Blog wurde heute deaktiviert (ich hoffe, nicht nur vorübergehend). Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen ganz herzlich bedanken, die in dieser Angelegenheit auch aktiv geworden sind, Kommentare geschrieben oder den Blog gemeldet haben. In jedem normalen Forum hätten die Mods die gemeldete FF sofort gelöscht oder gesperrt und die Sache umgehend geklärt. Schade, dass Skyrock da so träge ist. Ich hatte teilweise das Gefühl, der "Blog melden"-Button ist genauso unnütz wie die Leute, die diese Meldungen bearbeiten.

Vielen Dank nochmals! Ich werde weiterhin die Augen aufhalten, ob ich geklaute FFs von euch entdecke und hoffe, dass man mich benachrichtigt, wenn ihr was von mir entdecken solltet.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Jetzt zu den angenehmen Dingen: den Reviewantworten :)

Hi **Lufa**,

ja, das waren eine Menge Informationen, war ja auch ein langes Kapitel. Das folgende kann da sehr gut mithalten :)  
Severus hat vielleicht einen Rückzieher gemacht aus Angst, ER könnte nicht damit umgehen. Der Mann ist schwer zu durchschauen. Einerseits will er Hilfe, andererseits ist ihm so einiges unangenehm.  
Sollte sie das Versteck und seine Erinnerungen finden, wird sie bestimmt nichts ausposaunen. Im Moment scheint es aber so, dass das eingetreten ist, was er sich erhofft hat: Hermine ist gut beschäftigt und hat kaum Zeit.

Hallo **Daniel**,

das ist schön, dass du das Kapitel "gefühlsbetont" genannt hast. Auf einer anderen Seite hieß es, es wäre recht trocken beschrieben, was mich ein wenig erschreckt hat. Das zeigt nur, dass man nie den Geschmack aller Leser treffen kann, so gern ich das auch zustande bringen wollte.  
Hermine könnte Harry von dem Versteck erzählen, aber würde sie ihm alles erzählen, sollte sie die Erinnerung zuerst sehen? So oder so benötigt sie ein Denkarium. Albus, Severus und Harry haben eines. Wen sie nehmen würde, ist wohl klar ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Mrs. Cara hatte Hermine jede Menge Informationen dagelassen. So wusste sie, was damals, als die Apotheke noch gut lief, häufig gekauft wurde. Daran wollte Hermine anknüpfen. Die Kunden, die vielleicht nur aus Neugierde die Apotheke aufsuchen würden, sollten das altbekannte Sortiment vor Augen haben und noch einige Dinge mehr. Sie begann sofort mit dem Brauen und blieb das ganze Wochenende bei dieser Beschäftigung.

Sie stellte Cremes gegen Arthritis, Wärme-Salben für Rheumaleiden, Tränke gegen Erkältungen, Kautabletten gegen Magenbeschwerden, Pillen gegen Kopfschmerzen und noch viele andere Dinge her, die man in einer Apotheke erwartete. In der Nacht vor dem Tag der Eröffnung ihres Geschäfts war sie damit beschäftigt, die Salben in Dosen und die Tränke in Abgabegefäße zu füllen. Mit einem Zauberspruch konnte sie die Waren leicht beschriften. Preislisten und Tabellen von Mrs. Cara war Hermine aufmerksam durchgegangen. Die Preise schienen ihr zu niedrig; waren fünfzehn Jahre alt. Eine kleine Erhöhung würde niemandem schaden. Die Regale in der Apotheke waren bis unter die Decke vollgestopft mit Töpfchen, Gläsern und Steingefäßen, ganz wie Nerhegeb es gezeigt hatte. Nicht nur fertige Tränke würde sie verkaufen, sondern auch, wie Mrs. Cara schon zuvor, einzelne Zutaten. Bei ihr könnten die Kinder von Hogwarts sogar Schulzubehör für das Fach „Zaubertränke" bekommen, sollte man kostenintensive Ingredienzen benötigen, die die Schule nicht stellte. Bei ihr bekam man darüber hinaus das wichtige Zubehör, das man zum Brauen benötigte. Kessel in drei Größen, aus Zinn oder gar Gold – alle natürlich mit nach der Norm vorgeschriebenen Mindestbodendicke. Zum Glück hatte Hermine von ihrer Beschäftigung bei Severus noch in etwa 4000 Galleonen im eigenen Verlies. Ihr kleines Startkapital zusätzlich zu der finanziellen Unterstützung, die ihre Eltern ihr hatten zukommen lassen. Hermine hatte sogar eine Paste hergestellt, mit der man Kessel, die längere Zeit nicht benutzt werden würden, einfetten könnte, um kleine Parasiten davon abzuhalten, über mögliche Reste von Trankzutaten herzufallen, womit sie die Kessel beschädigen würden.

Gegen fünf Uhr in der Frühe stand Hermine am Montag in ihrem Verkaufsraum und betrachtete ihn. Sie versuchte, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen, mit den Augen eines Kunden. Es sah einladend aus, geradezu gemütlich. Boden und Wände waren aus braunem Holz, was dem Raum eine spürbare Wärme verlieh. Alles war ordentlich und auch sauber. Es roch angenehm, fast wie auf einer Blumenwiese. Die kleinen Dosen und Töpfchen warteten nur darauf, von jemandem in die Hand genommen zu werden, um gleich darauf an der Theke gegen Bares getauscht zu werden. Ein Blick zur besagten Theke ließ in Hermine ein dumpfes Gefühl aufwallen. Die Örtlichkeit war jene, die sie in Nerhegeb gesehen hatte, nur ohne dunkel gekleideten Zaubertrankmeister. Es war, als würde etwas fehlen. Womit Hermine nur schwer zurechtkam, war die herrschende Stille. Natürlich sprach sie mit Fellini, der miauend antwortete und um ihre Beine strich, aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Ihr fehlte intellektuelle und fachkundige Konversation, die der Kniesel ihr einfach nicht geben konnte, doch selbst Harry wäre dazu nicht in der Lage. Sein Interesse an Zaubertränken hielt sich sehr in Grenzen. Die Stille war so präsent, dass Hermine immer daran erinnert wurde, allein zu sein. Die Freude über die eigene Apotheke war verhalten. Es war nicht wie im Bilderbuch.

Als sie sich dazu zwang, einen Moment in der Küche auszuruhen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, blätterte sie im neusten Fachjournal für Tränkemeister. Der Artikel über die anstehende Tagung der „Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister" war mehr als nur interessant, denn vor ihrem innere Auge malte sie sich bereits aus, vor Publikum über ihren Trank zu sprechen, ihn vielleicht sogar vorzuführen. Kommendes Wochenende würde sie vor Severus ihre Rede üben. Gerade dachte sie an ihn, da klopfte es ans Fenster. Es war eine Rußschleiereule mit so dunkelbraunem Gefieder, dass es schon schwarz war. Die Vorderseite war es ein wenig heller und mit vielen weißen Tupfen versehen. Sie ließ den Vogel herein. An dessen Bein war eine verkleinerte Mappe befestigt, die Hermine entfernte. Die Rußschleiereule saß auf ihrem Tisch in der Küche und wartete offensichtlich auf etwas Wegzehrung.

Während die Eule ein paar Körner fraß und dazu Wasser trank, vergrößerte Hermine die Mappe. Ein Brief von Severus lag mit dabei, den sie als Erstes las.

„Hermine" stand am Anfang des Briefes. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Severus erst „Miss Granger" schreiben wollte, denn das „H" ihres Vornamens sah wie ein ursprüngliches „M" aus, welches kreativ verbessert worden war. Einerseits machte es sie traurig, dass er nach nur zwei Tagen schon wieder auf Distanz zu sein schien, doch andererseits hatte er sich dazu überwunden, die Anrede beim Vornamen doch beizubehalten. Sie betrachtete den gesamten Brief.

„Hermine,

anbei die vorbereitete Rede. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sie einigermaßen flüssig vortragen, wenn ich am Wochenende bei Ihnen sein werde. Zusammen werden wir verbale Stolpersteine ausmerzen.

Wann erwarten Sie mich?

Severus"

'Kurz und knapp', dachte Hermine. So war er eben. Als sie aufblickte und die dunkle Eule betrachtete, fiel ihr das Antlitz des Tieres auf. Die schmalen Augen und der Schnabel hoben sich deutlich vom Rest ab, denn das Gesicht war durch dunkle Federn umrandet, als hätte jemand mit schwarzer Tinte ein Herz drumherum gezeichnet. Mit einem Male dachte sie an Lockhart, dann an Valentinstag und gleich darauf an Valentinus, woraufhin sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Es musste eine der Schuleulen Hogwarts' sein, die auf Antwort wartete. Hermine schrieb ebenso knapp zurück, weil sie noch zu viel zu erledigen hatte. Sie schlug Samstag Abend gegen halb neun vor und schickte die Eule auf ihren Weg.

Mit gedrückter Stimmung wollte sie noch den Rest des Ladens beäugen, konnte sich aber nicht mehr dazu aufraffen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht gebraut, abgefüllt, beschriftet und einsortiert. Nebenbei hatte sie noch Bestellungen erledigt, Überweisungen mit magischen Formularen von Gringotts getätigt und Anfragen per Eule gestellt. Sie würde eine eigene Posteule benötigen, dachte sie, sonst wäre es zu teuer, regelmäßig Briefe zu verschicken. Es fand sich immer etwas, dass sie noch zu erledigen hatte.

Ihr Wunsch nach Ordnung zwang sie, die Nacht durchzumachen und ohne eine Mütze voll Schlaf den Laden morgens um neun Uhr zu eröffnen. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht gefrühstückt hatte. Wie eine Feder im Wind schwebten ihre Gedanken zur großen Halle und in Gedanken sah sie Harry, Remus, Severus und all die anderen Lehrer und Schüler bei einem behaglichen Frühstück beisammen.

Von den Rühreiern, den Omeletts oder dem Toast hatte Severus kaum etwas angerührt, dafür keine zwei, sondern gleich vier Tassen Kaffee getrunken. Als er sich gerade die fünfte einschenkte, sagte Harry gut gelaunt: „Sie können sich den auch gleich intravenös legen", er schlug mit zwei Fingern auf seine Armbeuge, „das spart den Weg zum Mund." Severus verzichtete auf eine Bemerkung, verriet jedoch nicht, dass ihm einfach nichts einfiel, womit er kontern konnte. Ihm war nicht einmal danach, Harry wenigstens einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Erst zum Mittag fiel Harry auf, dass Severus allgemein sehr still war und sich weder an Gesprächen beteiligte noch sarkastische Bemerkungen über seine Kollegen machte. Er saß ruhig an seinem Platz, aß wie ein Spatz und trank Unmengen Kaffee, wie Harry es aus alten Schultage kannte. Auch Draco, der dann und wann zu seinem Patenonkel zum Lehrertisch schaute, bemerkte dessen Zurückhaltung.

„Draco?" Der Gerufene wandte seinen Blick von Severus ab und blickte zu Ginny, die sich ohne Scheu an den Tisch der Slytherins gesetzt hatte und damit einigen Mitschülern einen erstaunten Blick entlockte. „Wegen dem Training heute geht alles klar?"  
Er nickte. „Alle haben Zeit. Wir werden erst eine Stunde allein spielen. Mit dem Kapitän vom Hufflepuff habe ich eine Trainingsspiel ausgemacht. So gegen halb sieben werden sie zu uns stoßen."  
„Das ist klasse! Im Spiel kann man am besten trainieren, finde ich."

Weil Ginny nicht zu ihrem Tisch zurückging, wagte Gordian einen ähnlichen Schritt. Der Slytherin wanderte hinüber zu den Hufflepuffs und fragte Meredith höflich, ob er neben ihr Platz nehmen dürfte.

„Haben Sie das gesehen, Severus?" Harry deutete hinüber zu Gordian. „Ein Slytherin isst mit den Hufflepuffs und ein Gryffindor sitzt am Tisch der Slytherins und", er legte eine theatralische Pause ein, „es ist ruhig."  
Severus winkte ab. „Was erwarten Sie? Dass die Schüler sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen?"  
„Ich find's ungewöhnlich. Stellen Sie sich vor, ich hätte damals in der Schule beim Essen neben Draco gesessen." Harry blickte zu dem Blonden hinüber, der sich angeregt mit Ginny unterhielt.  
„Das, Harry, hätten Sie nicht überlebt. Ich vermute, Draco hätten Ihnen damals etwas in den Kürbissaft getan, wären Sie so dreist gewesen, sich zu ihm zu setzen."  
Gedankenverloren nickte Harry, bis sein Blick auf Severus' Teller fiel. „Sie haben wohl keinen Appetit?"  
„Nein." Kürzer hätte er sich kaum halten können. Severus stand auf und ging, womit er zu erkennen gab, dass ihm nicht nach reden war. Harry und Remus schauten ihm verwundert hinterher.

Zaubertränkeunterricht. Die letzte Doppelstunde des Tages mit den Siebtklässlern. Slytherin und Gryffindor. Severus seufzte. Sein Leben war festgefahren und öde. Nach Feierabend hätte er nicht einmal mehr einen kleinen Lichtblick auf ein wenig Abwechslung. Sicher, da war seine Abmachung mit Mr. Worple und Sanguini. Die beiden würden kurz vor der Versammlung der Körperschaft zu ihm kommen. Bisher – und das stimmte ihn einigermaßen ausgeglichen – kam kein Hilferuf von dem Vampir, was nur bedeuten konnte, der letzte Bluttrank wirkte ebenso gut wie der vorige. Mit dieser Erfindung konnte er sogar offiziell ein Patent anmelden. Zwar war es verboten, mit Blut zu experimentieren, doch der letzte Trank beinhaltete nur die zellfreie Flüssigkeit seines Lebenssaftes. Die vom Ministerium gemachte Definition von Blut würde auf Blutplasma nicht mehr zutreffen. Auf diese kleine Lücke hatte Severus spekuliert. Er wäre der erst Zaubertränkemeister, der ohne die Aussicht auf Askaban so einen Trank vorstellen könnte. Es wäre eine bahnbrechende Forschungsarbeit, mit der er Anerkennung finden würde. Mit wem aber wollte er seinen Erfolg feiern?

„Professor Snape?"

Die jugendliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Severus blickte auf und war erschrocken, dass bereits alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen saßen und er es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen. Die Langeweile nahm ihren Lauf.

„Heute werden Sie den 'Trank der Lebenden Toten' brauen. Ich erwarte bei diesem schwierigen Vorhaben Ihre ungeteilte Konzentration. Beginnen Sie!"

Immer wieder hatte er den Drang, hinüber in sein Büro zu gehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er Hermine dort antreffen würde, wie sie seine Verstecke durchforstete, um an die Erinnerungen zu kommen. Hätte er sich doch nur selbst den Mund verboten, dachte er. In den letzten beiden Tagen war mehrmals das Gefühl in ihm aufgekommen, Hermine würde noch in Hogwarts wohnen. Als er heute zum Mittagessen gegangen war, freute er sich auf ein wenig Konversation, doch die Ernüchterung war groß gewesen, als die Realität ihn schlagartig eingeholt hatte. Sie war nicht hier. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn getäuscht. In der großen Halle saß Hermine nicht mehr direkt neben ihn. Den Platz hatte nun Remus eingenommen.

Severus hörte plötzlich ein Räuspern, weswegen er von dem Pergament aufblickte, welches er nur angestarrt, aber nicht gelesen hatte. Alle Schüler schauten ihn mit großen Augen an. Einige waren merklich unsicher, anderen stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gordian meldete sich. Er war es gewesen, der sich geräuspert hatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Sir?"  
„Was ist so schwer daran, den Anweisungen an der Tafel zu folgen, Mr. Foster?", blaffte Severus den Schüler gereizt an. Dass seine ganze Klasse wegen seines Tonfalls zusammengezuckt war, bereitete ihm nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen Vergnügen.  
„Ähm Sir, sehen Sie, auf der Tafel ..."

Gordian schaute zur Tafel hinüber, weswegen Severus seinem Blick folgte. Die Tafel war leer. Erzürnt darüber, vor der ganzen Klasse auf einen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht worden zu sein, zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Spruch mit solch einer Wucht gegen die Tafel, dass diese sich dreimal um die eigene Achse drehte, bevor das Rezept sich wie von selbst mit Kreide auf die Oberfläche schrieb.

„Beginnen Sie endlich!"

Wenn Severus Gift und Galle spie, war seine Klasse mucksmäuschenstill. Normalerweise waren seine Schüler immer ruhig, doch heute achteten sie sogar darauf, nicht einmal mit den Gläschen zu klimpern, denen sie die benötigten Zutaten entnahmen. Einzig das Knistern des Feuers, das die Klasse nun unter ihren Kesseln entfachte, war deutlich zu vernehmen. Mit ungeahnter Stille wurde geschnitten, gewürfelt, zerdrückt und gerührt, leider Gottes auch mal falsch herum.

Die Ruhe nutzte Severus, um Hermines Nachricht zu lesen. Er hatte die Post heute früh bekommen; die Zusage, dass Sie ihn am Samstagabend gegen halb neun erwarten würde. Samstag war noch lange hin. Sein Blick verweilte einen Moment auf dem kleinen „g" des Wortes „Samstag". Geschwungen und bauchig, wie er es kannte und mochte. Er würde sie demnächst zum Abendessen einladen. Vielleicht könnte er das nach der erfolgreichen Präsentation ihres Farbtranks einplanen. Ausgehen war keines seiner Steckenpferde. Essen konnte man auch Zuhause, doch er war es ihr schuldig. Die Drei Besen schieden aus. Rosmerta war eine liebe und nette Frau, selbst ihm gegenüber, aber sie führte ein bescheidenes Lokal. Angestrengt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wo er damals mit Linda hingegangen war. Mit ihr war er nicht oft weg gewesen, nur zweimal, aber das Gasthaus hatte ihm sehr gefallen. Es war in Inverness, wenn er sich recht entsann. Er fragte sich, wann sie sich wohl heimlich in sein Büro schleichen würde. Hermine hatte es schwer. Sie war selbstständig und könnte nicht einfach den Laden verlassen, um herumzuschnüffeln. Vielleicht hatte er ihr von seiner Hinterlassenschaft erzählt, weil er wusste, dass sie keine Zeit finden würde, es an sich zu reißen. Einerseits sollte sie es finden und sich ansehen, die ganzen Grausamkeiten, die beschämenden Momente, seine Schwächen. Dann würde sie verstehen, würde alles verstehen: ihn, seine Situation, sein Leid. Damit hätte er sich neben Albus noch einem anderen Menschen vollkommen geöffnet, aber was würde sie wohl von ihm denken? Würde sie ihn für schwächlich halten, für naiv und verzweifelt.

Mit einem Male fühlte Severus Augen auf sich. Das war ein Gefühl, welches er in seiner Zeit als Spion gehasst hatte. Ohne den Kopf zu heben wanderten seine Augen nach oben, was ihm ein furchteinflössendes Aussehen verlieh. Es war Draco, der ihn ungeniert anstarrte, vielleicht auch ein wenig besorgt.

„Sie, Mr. Malfoy, sollten den Trank lieber fehlerfrei brauen, damit Ihnen bei den UTZen kein Malheur unterläuft, anstatt verträumt in die Gegend zu starren." Nach der Ermahnung inspizierte Draco erst das Innere seines Kessels, bevor er eine Zutat hinzufügte und umrührte. Trotzdem schaute er in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Severus hinüber.

Von den Schülern wurde nun die Affodillwurzel klein gehackt. Der gleichen Beschäftigung ging Hermine gerade nach, denn auch sie braute den Trank der Lebenden Toten. Zeit genug hatte sie. Bisher war nur ein Kunde aufgetaucht und das war Mrs. Cara persönlich gewesen. Die Menschen müssten sich erst daran gewöhnen, hatte Mrs. Cara vorhin gesagt, dass die Apotheke wieder geöffnet war. Auf dem großen Schild über dem Geschäft stand nun „Granger Apotheke". Das war nicht sehr originell, aber einfach zu merken. Ein Blick durch die Fenster veranschaulichte, dass allgemein wenig in der Winkelgasse los war. Die Affodillwurzel gab sie in den aus Wermut gekochten Sud, bevor sie den Schlafbohnensaft untermengte. Am Ende fügte sie noch die Baldrianwurzel hinzu und stellte die Flamme klein. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass sich das Feuer in zehn Minuten selbst löschen würde. Es schellte. Sofort eilte Hermine nach vorn, um den einen Kunden zu begrüßen.

„George?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nein, Fred! Hallo!"  
„Ich glaub's nicht: Du kannst uns wirklich nicht auseinander halten?"  
Sie musste lächeln. „Doch, wenn ihr direkt nebeneinander steht. Einzeln wird es schwer."  
„Ich bin George! Vielleicht sind Mutterns selbst gestrickte Pullover doch nicht so sinnlos? Ich werde das nächste Mal einen tragen, mit einem großen 'G' drauf!" George grinste frech. „Wie geht's, wie steht's?"  
Sie seufzte. „Bisher war niemand hier." In seinen Händen bemerkte sie einen Stapel Papiere. „Was ist das?"  
„Oh das?" Den Stapel drückte er Hermine in die Hand. „Wie wäre es, wenn du die an deiner Theke auslegst? Wir würden welche von dir bei uns hinlegen."

Das oberste Blatt beäugte sie sehr gründlich. Das Firmenlogo von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" war unübersehbar angebracht. Gleich darunter stand die Adresse. Es folgte eine Auflistung von Angeboten an Scherzartikeln.

„Ich habe so etwas nicht", gab sie etwas beschämt zu. Solche Zettelchen hätte sie längst machen lassen sollen. Aufgrund seines belämmerten Gesichtsausdrucks wiederholte sie: „Ich hab so etwas nicht."  
„Dann komm mit mir und wir lassen welche drucken."  
„Aber ich muss doch im Laden bleiben."  
„Ach ja? Weil die Kunden das Geschäft stürmen, vermute ich." Sie schaute sauer drein. „Hör mal, Hermine: Wenn du für zehn Minuten weg bist, dann hängst du eben ein Schild an die Tür. Wie sonst willst du später mal deine Galleonen zur Bank bringen? Gringotts hat zu, wenn du Feierabend machst. Du musst zwischendurch mal gehen."  
„Ich hab zwischen ein und drei Uhr geschlossen. Da kann ich das erledigen."  
„Dann mach so ein Werbezettel fertig und morgen, zwischen eins und drei, komm ich rüber und wir lassen die Zettel vervielfältigen."  
Sie blickte George erstaunt an. „Kann man das denn nicht selber mit einem Zauberspruch machen?"  
„Natürlich, aber normale Werbung ist langweilig. Ich kenne einen Laden, der macht dir originelle Werbeflyer!"  
Die Broschüren von Weaselys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sahen völlig normal aus. Hermine nahm ein Blatt in die Hand und wedelte damit. „Was ist hieran originell?"  
„Sie fangen an zu singen! Ja wirklich, wenn man sie lange genug anschaut, wird ein Zauber aktiviert. Aber bitte, probiere es erst nachher aus. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören." Neugierig schaute sich George im Laden um. „Ist hübsch geworden!" Fred hatte beim Umzug geholfen, während er selbst im Scherzartikelladen geblieben war. „Gefällt mir." Mit einer Hand betätigte er den großen Stößel des Standmörsers. „Was mir gerade noch einfällt, Hermine. Es kann sein, dass einige deiner zukünftigen Kunden Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien von uns gekauft haben. Die violette Hälfte beinhaltet das Gegenmittel, aber es gibt Menschen, die verlieren diese Hälfte oder geben sie Freunden. Die schick einfach zu uns rüber. In diesen Fällen haben wir nämlich das Gegenmittel."  
Das Lachen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. „Werde ich machen."

Georges Nasenflügel bebten, als er einen Geruch wahrnahm.

„Trank der Lebenden Toten? Verity könnte den gebrauchen. Sie kann in letzter Zeit nicht schlafen und sieht schon selbst aus wie eine lebende Tote."

Verity war die erste Verkäuferin, die die Zwillinge kurz nach Eröffnung ihres Ladens eingestellt hatten. Seit vielen Jahren war die blonde Hexe Freds feste Freundin. Immer wieder kam das Gerücht auf, die beiden würde heiraten wollen. Hermine erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Ron das erste Mal mit Angelina ausgegangen war. Weil sie ständig wegen Fred gefragt hatte, sich sogar nach Verity erkundigte und ob die Gerüchte über die Heirat stimmen würden, hatte Ron sich vor den Kopf gestoßen gefühlt und war gegangen. Hermine hoffte, dass auch sie bald so viel zu tun haben würde, dass sie Verstärkung heranziehen müsste. Vielleicht eine Verkäuferin, besser aber noch, einen Zaubertränkemeister.

„Ich nehme eine Flasche von dem Trank der Lebenden Toten."  
„Tatsächlich?" Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben, dass nun der Moment gekommen war, in welchem sie ihren ersten Kunden bediente. „Du kaufst das nicht nur aus Mitleid oder?"  
„Doch, ich habe Mitleid", er grinste, „für Verity. Sie sieht schrecklich aus, hat schon ganz dunkle Augenringe."  
„Der Trank ist gleich fertig, dann bekommst du einen frischen."  
„Klasse!" Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, fragte George interessiert: „Wie war eigentlich dein Tagtraumzauber? Hat er dir gefallen?"  
„Ja, er war schön. Das ist eine eurer besten Ideen!"  
„Findest du? Fred sagt das auch. Ich finde unsere Schreibfedern genial. Ganz neu im Sortiment haben wir eine Feder, ähnlich wie unser Rechtschreibchecker. Der Zauber hält viel länger an und hat nicht nur eine eingebaute Korrektur, sondern auch eine große Auswahl an Synonymen. Das Ding ist wirklich zu gebrauchen."  
„Hört sich nicht nach einem Scherzartikel an."  
George schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist der Tagtraumzauber auch nicht oder unser 'Zehn-Sekunden-Pustel-Entferner'. Das wäre eher dein Bereich. Du hast sicherlich was gegen Pusteln?"  
„Könnte ich innerhalb von zwei Stunden frisch machen", versicherte Hermine.  
„Du machst Auftragsarbeiten?", fragte George erstaunt.  
„Sicher, es kommt natürlich immer drauf an, was der Kunde verlangt. Man kann unmöglich alles auf Lager haben und fertige Tränke werde ich bei anderen Händlern nicht bestellen. Das Brauen ist für mich preiswerter."  
„Nimmt aber viel Zeit in Anspruch."

Man hörte eine Klingel. Der Trank war nun fertig und George kaufte zwei Flaschen von dem frischen Gebräu, um sie seiner möglichen Schwägerin zu überreichen. Bevor er ging, erinnerte er sie daran, eine Werbebroschüre zu gestalten, denn er wollte sie morgen begleiten. Sie schaute ihm nach und bemerkte, dass ein älteres Pärchen George aus ihrem Geschäft kommen sah. Daraufhin begutachteten sie die Apotheke erst von außen, betrachteten die Schaufenster und gingen letztendlich hinein. Hermine hatte Kunden.

Während Hermine sich fleißig mit dem netten Paar unterhielt und höflich alle Fragen über ihre Selbstständigkeit beantwortete, war es in Severus' Klassenzimmer noch immer totenstill. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Severus, dass die besten Schüler jeden Moment mit dem Trank fertig sein müssten. Als er durch die Reihen ging und seinen Blick über die Kessel schweifen ließ, schien der ein oder andere Schüler sein Todesurteil zu erwarten.

Der Inhalt eines Kessels war hart so hart geworden, dass man nicht einmal mehr den Löffel herausziehen konnte. Severus deutete drauf und sagte: „Sollten Sie eines Tages mit dem Gedanken spielen, sich selbst ein Haus zu bauen, dann wissen Sie wenigstens schon, wie man Beton anrührt."

Nicht einmal die Slytherins lachten, denn sie konnten ihrem Lehrer ansehen, wie übel gelaunt er war. Draco seufzte. Den Trank der Lebenden Toten hatte er neulich erst mit seiner Nachhilfegruppe gebraut. Auch da hatte Shaun Probleme gehabt und das gleiche harte Gemisch hervorgebracht. Er konnte Shaun zwar nicht leiden, aber es war für Draco ein Schlag ins Gesicht, bei der Nachhilfe derart versagt zu haben, dass der Mitschüler es beim zweiten Mal trotz ausführlicher Besprechung der gemachten Fehler wieder verhunzt hatte. Der Trank war schwer zu brauen. Selbst Hermine hatte ihn damals nicht fehlerfrei hinbekommen. Wie es aussah, hatten zwei Schüler den Trank korrekt gebraut: Gordian und er selbst. Der von Ginny war eine Nuance zu dunkel, was bedeutete, dass die Wirkung leicht abgeschwächt war, aber er war dennoch zu gebrauchen.

Severus marschierte zum nächsten Tisch und verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick des auch dort verpatzten Trankes. Er nahm den Löffel hinaus und alle Schüler beobachteten die zähe, grünlich gefärbte Masse, die einen langen Faden zog und viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Inhalt eines Taschentuchs hatte, welches man während eines starken Schnupfens gebrauchte. Wütend warf Severus den Löffel zurück in den Kessel und strafte den Schüler mit einem Blick, der bei einem Erstklässler einen Heulkrampf hätte auslösen können.

Zurück an seinem Pult zischte Severus gefährlich leise: „Wie es aussieht, kann kaum einer von Ihnen dem hohen Unterrichtsniveau entsprechen. Möglicherweise waren die Prüfungen, die Sie in Ihren Aufbauklassen anstelle der ZAGs abgelegt haben, nicht von gleichem Anspruch."

Aufgrund des Krieges war Hogwarts geschlossen gewesen. Viele Schüler hatten keine ZAGs, waren damals nur durch die Aufbauklassen, mit deren Hilfe man ihren Bildungsstand feststellen wollte, in entsprechende Klassenstufe einsortiert worden. Damals, bevor er mit Draco geflohen war, hatte Severus ausschließlich Schüler in den weiterführenden Unterricht bei sich aufgenommen, die ein Ohnegleichen in den ZAGs vorweisen konnten.

„Säubern Sie Ihre Kessel!" Seine Worte verblüfften die Schüler. In der Regel verlangte er eine Probe des Trankes, die er bewerten wollte, doch nun forderte er, dass sie den Trank wegkippen sollten. „Sie alle werden sich nach dem Abendessen hier einfinden, um den Trank ein weiteres Mal zu brauen."  
„Sir?"

Sollte tatsächlich jemand wagen, Einspruch zu erheben, fragte sich Severus in Gedanken. Es war Draco gewesen.

„Mr. Malfoy?"  
„Der Trank vor Gordian und mir ist gelungen, Professor. Der von Ginny würde mindestens ein 'Erwartungen übertroffen' bekommen."

Ein Einspruch, wie Severus vermutet hatte. Tatsächlich war an diesen beiden Tränke nichts auszusetzen.

„Sie, Mr. Malfoy, tragen auch die Verantwortung für Mr. Smith' vermasselten Trank oder wollten Sie in Zukunft etwa in seine Baufirma einsteigen?"  
„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber der Trank zählt nicht zu den leichtesten. Vielleicht wäre ein wenig Hilfe ihrerseits während des Brauvorgangs nicht falsch?"  
„Sie befinden sich nicht in der ersten Klasse, in der die Schüler erst Zutaten in den Kessel geben, wenn ich es sage. Es ist Ihre Aufgabe, Tränke selbstständig zu brauen und nicht nach mündlicher Anweisung", giftete Severus zurück.  
„Sir, ich ..."  
„Genug, Mr. Malfoy. Maßen Sie sich nicht an, mir meinen Beruf erklären zu wollen." Wieder an die Klasse gewandt wiederholte er: „Nach dem Abendessen finden Sie sich hier ein und ich rate Ihnen allen, mein Angebot anzunehmen, den Trank erneut brauen zu dürfen. Wer nachher fehlt, bekommt ohne Wenn und Aber ein Troll, egal wie gut sein Trank jetzt ausgefallen sein mag!"

Die Klasse parierte. Gordian warf ihm Blicke zu, die ihn milde stimmen sollten, doch Draco war kurz vorm Explodieren. Nun hatte er endlich die letzten beiden Spieler gefunden. Beide waren aus seinem Nachhilfekurs für Zaubertränke. Als dritter Jäger fungierte Arturo, ein Hufflepuff, der mindestens doppelt so viel auf die Waage brachte wie Draco, dafür aber auch zwei Köpfe größer war, dabei war Arturo gerade mal 17 geworden. Enid war das einzige Mädchen beim Nachhilfeunterricht. Sie war aus Gryffindor und eine Freundin von Ginny. Sie war zierlich, wirkte unscheinbar, war aber stolze Besitzerin eines kräftigen Schlagarms und sollte neben Linus den zweiten Treiber darstellen. Das Slytherin-Team war vollständig und heute sollte das erste Trainingsspiel der bunt zusammengewürfelten Quidditch-Mannschaft stattfinden. Das erste Spiel, bei dem sie gegen eine andere Mannschaft antreten wollten. Problem war, dass Gordian, Ginny und er selbst fehlen würden: der Sucher und zwei von drei Jägern. Über Ersatzspieler verfügte Slytherin nicht. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, überhaupt eine Mannschaft aufzustellen.

Nach dem Unterricht waren die Schüler schnell und leise aus dem Klassenraum verschwunden, nur Draco war geblieben. Mit seiner über die Schulter geworfenen Tasche stand er neben seinem Platz und schaute mit ernster Miene seinen Patenonkel an. Am liebsten würde er Severus die Meinung sagen, aber das würde Nachsitzen, Punkteabzug oder Strafarbeit bedeuten. Sich dieser ausweglosen Situation bewusst kniff Draco missgelaunt die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie etwa keinen Appetit?", hörte er seinen Patenonkel hämisch fragen.  
Er wollte es nicht auf die persönliche Ebene ziehen, weswegen Draco höflich blieb und mit respektvollem Ton antwortete: „Es lag in meiner Absicht, Punkte für unser Haus zu erzielen. Dafür wäre es notwendig, unsere Quidditch-Mannschaft endlich einmal spielen zu lassen. Die Saison beginnt bald und keiner von uns hat bisher einen Fuß aufs Spielfeld gesetzt. Heute wäre unsere erste Chance gewesen, aber ohne drei unserer Spieler wird es nicht möglich sein." Draco atmete tief durch. „Gryffindor liegt mit den Hauspunkten weit vorn. Slytherin wird Ende des Jahres sicherlich den vierten Platz belegen."

Severus blickte Draco nach, als den Raum verließ und fragte sich, ob er wegen der Unfähigkeit seiner Klasse womöglich überreagiert hätte. 'Nein', beantwortete er seine eigene Frage. Er hatte wie immer reagiert. Beziehungsweise, verbesserte Severus in Gedanken, hatte er wie früher reagiert. Genauso verdrossen und knatschig wie zu der Zeit, als er auch noch Harry unterrichtet hatte.

Wie auch seine Mitschüler hatte Draco keinen Appetit. Die Aussicht, den Abend nochmals mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten verbringen zu müssen, obwohl er ihn richtig gebraut hatte, machte ihn wütend. Aus einer Laune heraus bot er seinen Mitleidenden an, den Trank in der Theorie durchzugehen und erstaunlicherweise sagte jeder zu, selbst Ginny. Sie trafen sich in der Bibliothek, während die anderen sich die Bäuche vollschlugen. Gordian und Draco beantworteten die Fragen der Mitschüler. Der Fehler bei Shauns Betonmischung war schnell gefunden. Er hatte wieder den Saft der Schlafbohne vergessen, weswegen das Gebräu so hart geworden war. Ihn später unterzumengen war nicht mehr möglich gewesen, weil sich die anderen Zutaten sehr schnell fest miteinander verbunden hatten. Genauso gut könnte man Wasser auf einen Stein kippen – der würde dadurch auch nicht lockerer werden. Jeder Schüler wurde über seinen individuellen Fehler aufgeklärt und gelobte Besserung.

Zu Severus' Erstaunen gab es bei der Wiederholung keinen einzigen Schüler, der den Trank in den Sand gesetzt hatte, doch ihm war trotzdem nicht danach, Punkte wegen des eifrigen Lernens zu vergeben. Seine Meinung nach reichte es, wenn alle die Note Ohnegleichen bekommen würden. Die Schüler hassten ihn, weil er ihre Anstrengung nicht zu schätzen wusste, aber das war ihm egal, denn er hasste den Unterricht.

Am Mittwoch, dem 4. Februar, war der erste Tag für den Wolfsbanntrank. Hermine hatte von Percy hilfreiche Broschüren bekommen. Die meisten Werwölfe besuchten eine Anlaufstelle ihrer Wahl rechtzeitig, um sich für den Trank anzumelden. Zu gefährlich war es, kurzfristig leer auszugehen. Einige der Betroffenen hatten sich schon vorgestern und gestern bei ihr blicken lassen.

Der Erste war ein junger Mann gewesen, dessen große Narbe am Hals unverkennbar von dem Biss eines Werwolfs herrührte. Verlegen hatte er sich in der Apotheke einige Dinge angesehen. Als kein anderer Kunde mehr anwesend war, hatte er sich mit unzähligen Waren nach vorn zu Hermine an die Theke begeben.

Während sie rechnete und die offenbar willkürlich gewählten Artikel einpackte, da fragte er leise: „Brauen Sie auch den Wolfsbanntrank?" So schüchtern. Anstatt die Empörung zu erfahren, die er erwartete, fand er Verständnis.  
„Ja, natürlich. Darf ich Sie fest für Mittwoch eintragen? Ich muss wissen wie viel ich insgesamt brauen muss." Er nickte, blickte sie nicht einmal an. Hermine holte ein Blatt Pergament aus der Schublade der Theke und warf einen Blick drauf, kalkulierte die bisherigen Anmeldungen für den Wolfsbanntrank mit der Menge, die einer der mittelgroßen Kessel fassen könnte. „Sie können gegen sechzehn Uhr kommen und müssen auch nicht warten." Wieder nickte der junge Mann, betrachtete dabei die ganzen Gegenstände, die er an die Theke gebracht hatte. Hermine kam ein Gedanke. „Sie brauchen das nicht alles zu kaufen, nur weil Sie wissen wollten, ob Sie hier den Trank bekommen."  
Der junge Mann war ertappt, schämte sich. „Tut mir Leid, ich werde es zurücklegen."  
„Nein, lassen Sie nur, ich mach das schon."

Endlich blickte er auf. Sein Gesicht war die jugendliche Vollkommenheit der sinnlichen Erkenntnis, seine Augen schienen jedoch vom Feuer des Fluchs ausgebrannt und spiegelten die Jahre seines Überlebenskampfes in der Gesellschaft wider.

„Danke", sagte er erleichtert und glücklich. So viel mehr steckte hinter diesem einfachen Wort. Hermines antwortendes Lächeln war nicht nur ein freundliches, sondern eines, das ihm ihr ganzes Zartgefühl entgegenbrachte. Bei ihr war er willkommen.

In ihrer Pause zwischen ein und drei Uhr rechnete Hermine aus, wie viele Kunden sich in den letzten Tagen bis einschließlich heute Vormittag für den Wolfsbanntrank angemeldet haben. Es waren sieben. Eine Zahl, die erleichternd gering war. Sie braute vorsichtshalber mehr. Als sie um drei das Geschäft wieder öffnete, kamen die ersten Kunden für den Wolfsbanntrank. Kaum einer zeigte viel Selbstbewusstsein. Viele hoben nicht einmal den Kopf, doch alle schienen den wohligen Duft zu mögen, der wie ein verführerisches Parfüm in der Apotheke lag. Der erste Kunde, der seinen Wolfsbanntrank bekam, trank ihn nicht, sondern roch daran. Er wagte jedoch nicht zu fragen, ob ihr vielleicht ein Fehler unterlaufen sein könnte.

„Es duftet nach Vanille", erklärte Hermine, so dass die anderen es auch hören konnten, „weil ich den Geschmack verbessert habe. Ein Patent dafür habe ich bereits angemeldet." Das sollte genügen, um die Kunden nicht zu verunsichern oder gar glauben zu lassen, der Trank wäre wirkungslos, weil es keine stinkende Brühe war, bei deren Verzehr man sich besser die Nase zuhalten sollte. Auf dem Tränkepass ihres ersten zufrieden lächelnden Kunden leistete sie ihre Unterschrift und sah verzückt dabei zu, wie diese durch das Siegel des Ministeriums ersetzt wurde.

An diesem Tag beschwerte sich niemand über den Vanillegeschmack, ganz im Gegenteil. Alle sieben Werwölfe ließen sich für den nächsten Tag ebenfalls für einen Trank einschreiben. Alle anderen Arbeiten waren wegen des aufwendigen Wolfsbanntrankes liegengeblieben. Hermine hatte noch Bestellungen für Cremes und Tinkturen erhalten, die sie einfach nicht geschafft hatte fertigzustellen. Diese Aufgaben erledigte sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein, damit die anderen Kunden morgen nicht ohne ihre Ware gehen mussten. Erst morgens um halb fünf war sie mit allem fertig, auch mit den Nerven. Sie hatte Hunger und war müde – zu müde, um noch etwas zu essen.

Vor etlichen Stunden war eine Rußschleiereule mit einem Brief von Severus gekommen. Ihn wollte sie noch lesen, doch sie schlief mit seiner Nachricht auf ihrer Brust ein.

Mit ihrer Hand auf seinem Brief wachte sie auf. Die enge winzige Handschrift war eine Streicheleinheit für ihren aufgekratzten Geist. Er erkundigte sich in seiner knappen Art, wie ihr Geschäft laufen würde. Für eine Antwort hatte sie einfach keine Zeit, denn sie musste noch Tränke abfüllen, die Kunden für heute bestellt hatten.

Im Laufe des Tages malte sie sich aus, was sie Severus geschrieben hätte. So gern hätte sie ihm geschildert, dass es die Runde gemacht zu haben schien, der Trank in der „Granger Apotheke" wäre mehr als nur genießbar, denn heute, einem Tag vor Vollmond, waren es insgesamt schon 21 Anmeldungen für den Wolfsbanntrank gewesen. Sie wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass sie sich über Hilfe freuen würde, doch es fand sich für ein Antwortschreiben einfach keine Zeit.

Hermine musste neben dem mittelgroßen Kessel nun auch den ganz großen benutzen. Sie begann mit dem Brauen bereits während der Öffnungszeit und es war ihr Glück, dass bis ein Uhr kein Kunde einen heiklen Brauvorgang störte. Eine Kundin hatte sie verprellt, weil die Tinktur gegen Hautunreinheiten nicht fertig war. Nette Worte hatten nichts gebracht. Die Kundin wollte keine Stunde mehr warten, so dass Hermine die Tinktur wegwerfen konnte, denn sie war nicht lange haltbar. Ihr erster Verlust, doch es war finanziell erträglich.

Die Werwölfe tummelten sich in ihrer Apotheke und verscheuchten die anderen Kunden, die wenig Toleranz für diese Mitmenschen aufbrachten. Hermine brachte einen Trank nach dem anderen in den Verkaufsraum.

Kurz vor Ladenschluss kam ein letzter Kunde.

„Ich habe gehört, bei Ihnen gibt es den Wolfsbanntrank?"  
Sie nickte. „Kommen Sie doch herein. Sie haben Glück, dass ich noch nicht geschlossen habe."

Der Mann, Hermine schätzte ihn über fünfzig Jahre, trat ein. Hinter ihm schloss sie die Tür ab, damit niemand mehr ihren Feierabend stören würde, den sie mit Tränkebrauen verbringen müsste. Zum Glück hatte sie mehr gebraut, als sie im Vorfeld berechnet hatte.

„Hier, der letzte Trank. Er ist noch heiß."  
Der Mann nahm den Trank entgegen und roch daran, zog gleich darauf erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Vanille? Dann stimmt, was ich gehört habe!"  
„Ja, meine Erfindung. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen den Geschmack."  
„Ich würde sogar Lebertran dem Original vorziehen." In einem Zug leerte er den Becher und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, doch anstatt ihr den Tränkepass zu reichen, legte er elf Galleonen auf die Theke – den Betrag, den Hermine vom Ministerium erstattet bekommen würde.  
„Sie haben keinen Tränkepass?" Hermine ahnte bereits, dass der Kunde Schwierigkeiten machen könnte und hatte sich innerlich darauf vorbereitet, ihren Zauberstab in Windeseile ziehen zu müssen.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht und ich rate Ihnen, keinen Aufstand zu machen. Guten Abend noch."

Der Mann wollte gehen und Hermine war sogar bereit, ihn ziehen zu lassen, doch als er die Tür öffnen wollte, die sie vorsichtshalber schon wegen des Feierabends abgeschlossen hatte, wurde er nervös. Er rüttelte an der Klinke und eh sie sich's versah, drehte er sich um und zielte mit seinem Stab auf sie, weil er eine Falle vermutete. Hermine war flink und so geschickt wie damals, als Todesser sie und ihre Freunde angegriffen hatten. Sie machte einen Satz nach links, zog ihren Stab und sprach einen Petrificus Totalus. Ihre schnelle Reaktion war nach dem Krieg noch immer bestens, auch ihre Überlegung, einen einfachen, aber wirkungsvollen Spruch zu wählen. Der Mann erstarrte, fiel jedoch nicht zu Boden, sondern blieb dank seiner ausbalancierten Körperhaltung stehen.

Schon nach Percys Schilderung hatte sie sich ausgemalt, wie es sein könnte, sollte sie jemals mit so einem Kunden zu tun bekommen. Sie blieb ruhig. Da sie wusste, er würde sie trotz der Ganzkörperklammer hören können, gab sie ihm das Wort zum Tage.

„Das war nicht sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mich einfach anzugreifen!" Vor Wut schnaufend ging sie zur Theke hinüber und nahm eine der Broschüren vom Werwolfunterstützungsamt, die Percy hiergelassen hatte. Mit diesem Informationsblatt näherte sie sich dem versteinerten Mann. „Das hier", sie wedelte mit der Broschüre, „sollten Sie wirklich mal lesen!" Nur sein Körper war erstarrt, weswegen sie das Faltblatt in eine Tasche seines Umhangs stecken konnte. Seinen noch immer in der Hand haltenden Stab nahm sie ihm ab, bevor sie sich einige Schritte entfernte und den Petrificus Totalus aufhob.

Wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle blickte er um sich und suchte er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch es gab keine, nicht ohne Stab und zum Apparieren war er viel zu aufgeregt.

„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen?", fragte sie höflich. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Als er mit einem Mal erschrocken zusammenfuhr und mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete, da tat es ihr Leid, ihn so behandelt zu haben.  
„Bitte holen Sie nicht die Polizeibrigade, bitte", wimmerte er.  
„Sie sollten sich beim Ministerium melden, Sir. Es ist nur eine kleine Ordnungswidrigkeit, dass Sie noch keinen Pass haben. Sie brauchen nicht zu befürchten, dass man Sie ins Gefängnis steckt."  
„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht ..."  
Sie verstand wirklich nicht und fragte nach: „Warum haben Sie solche Angst? Glauben Sie mir: In den nächsten Monaten wird ein neues Gesetz rauskommen, das Werwölfen das Leben erleichtern wird."  
Uneinsichtig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mein Job!"  
„Ah", nun begriff sie, „Sie glauben, man wird Sie feuern? Aber warum? Wenn es bisher niemand erfahren hat ..."  
„Können wir die Sache nicht einfach vergessen?", flehte er. Von dem anfänglich drohenden Mann war nichts mehr übrig.  
„Ich befürchte nicht, denn Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich mich damit auch strafbar machen würde."  
Der Mann wurde wütend, nicht auf Hermine, aber auf die Situation, in die er geraten war. „Ich darf meinen Job nicht verlieren! Ich habe Verpflichtungen und brauche das Geld." Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Haben Sie Kinder?", fragte er unerwartet. Sie verneinte. „Dann können Sie nicht wissen, in welche Lage Sie mich bringen. Mein Arbeitgeber", er schnaufte verachtend, „hat in seinem Vertrag festgehalten, dass Menschen wie ich nicht angestellt sein dürfen. Er wird es erfahren, wenn ich beim Ministerium gemeldet bin."

Das, was er gesagt hatte, nahm Hermine Stück für Stück auseinander, bevor ihr eine bestimmte Sache auffiel.

„Sie sagten, Sie haben Kinder?"  
„Ja."  
„Dürfte ich fragen, ob Sie die schon hatten, bevor Sie gebissen wurden?" Er blieb stumm, was Hermine Antwort genug war. „Sie, Sir", sagte sie höflich, „können äußerst hilfreich sein."  
Skeptisch blickte er auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie?"  
„Kommen Sie doch in die Küche. Ich mach uns einen Tee und werde Ihnen was Interessantes erzählen."  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde lieber gehen."  
„Bitte!" Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Wissen Sie, ein Freund von mir ist auch von dem Fluch betroffen. Er wollte letztes Jahr seine Verlobte heiraten, aber jemand hat es verhindert. Sie wissen sicherlich, was die Ehe mit einem Werwolf mit sich bringt."  
„Sterilisation." Seine Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er war gut informiert.  
„Das ist einfach unmenschlich. Ich bin froh, dass die beiden noch warten, bis die Gesetze geändert werden, denn ein anderer Freund hat sich dieser Sache angenommen. Damit Werwölfe demnächst ohne so einen grauenvollen Einschnitt in ihrem Leben heiraten können, muss er beweisen, dass der Fluch sich nicht erblich auf Kinder auswirkt."  
Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Dass man das glaubt, ist völliger Unfug."  
„Es gab bisher niemanden, der das Gegenteil dieser Theorie belegen konnte. Sie, Sir, kommen da wie gerufen."  
„Aber ich werde nach Askaban gehen, wenn das herauskommt. Ich kann das nicht tun! Ich ..."  
„Nein, niemand wird Sie ins Gefängnis schicken, Sir."  
„Anderson. Mein Name ist Anderson."  
„Mr. Anderson", sagte Hermine aufrichtig, „Sie müssen mir vertrauen."

Mr. Anderson wollte ihr trauen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, einer fremden Person gegenüber so ein inniges Gefühl aufzubringen. Sie führte ihn in die Küche und machte, wie versprochen, eine Tasse Tee. Während das Wasser zu kochen begann, entnahm sie einer Schublade eine Broschüre der anderen Art.

"Schon mal von denen hier gehört?" Sie hielt ihm das bunte Faltblatt der „Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen" unter die Nase. „Bei denen werden Sie und Ihre Familie die Diskretion finden, die Sie sich wünschen und trotzdem können Sie mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten."  
Mr. Anderson las sich die Informationen genau durch. „Und die setzen sich für Leute wie mich ein?" Sie nickte. „Ich habe wirklich nichts zu befürchten?"  
„Nein, aber Sie sollten sich trotzdem beim Ministerium melden und den Tränkepass ..."  
„Ich wusste doch", unterbrach er wütend, „dass es Ihnen nur darum geht!" Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und marschierte in Richtung Tür.  
„Warten Sie!" Ihm nacheilend hielt sie ihn auf. „Sprechen Sie mit einem von der Initiative. Die werden Ihnen helfen und Ihnen sagen, wie Sie jetzt am besten handeln können."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, Mr. Anderson zu überzeugen, doch am Ende saßen sie beide zusammen in der Küche und tranken ihren Tee, während sie sich unterhielten.

„Und dieser Mr. Black wird mit mir reden und alles an Mr. ..." Ihm fiel der andere Name nicht mehr ein.  
„Mr. Shacklebolt", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„An ihn weitergeben und der wird das prüfen wollen? Ich hätte niemals Kinder haben dürfen. Er kann mich sofort hoppnehmen! "  
„Das wird er nicht tun, Mr. Anderson. Warum vertrauen Sie mir nicht einfach? Ich kenne ihn und ich weiß, wie viel Mr. Shacklebolt daran liegt, Menschen wie Ihnen zu helfen."  
„Warum ich der Sache nicht traue? Das ist einfach, Miss Granger: Ich arbeite im Ministerium! Die werden sofort herausfinden, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und dann werde ich gefeuert. Derjenige, der die Tränkepässe ausstellt oder der, der die Akten über Werwölfe führt, wird diese Information herumtratschen und dann sitze ich ohne Job da." Er seufzte. „Ich habe vier Kinder. Meine Frau kann alleine nicht für uns alle aufkommen."

Sie schenkte ihm eine weitere Tasse Tee ein, als unerwartet eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte. Es war die ihr bekannte Rußschleiereule, die ihr einen Brief brachte. Anstatt wieder abzufliegen, flatterte die Eule zu einem Stuhl hinüber, um auf der hohen Rückenlehne Platz zu nehmen. Hermine war genauso erstaunt wie ihr Gast. Ohne dem Brief Beachtung zu schenken wandte sie sich an den Werwolf.

„Ich werde nachher auf den Brief antworten. Zurück zu Ihnen, Mr. Anderson. Die Idee ist, dass Sie erst einmal mit Mr. Black sprechen. Er ist der Sprecher der Initiative, zudem sehr einflussreich, weil er den Minister persönlich kennt – ich übrigens auch." Sie warf ihm ein milde stimmendes Lächeln zu. „Mr. Black wird Sie beraten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man Sie nicht kündigen wird, denn Minister Weasley würde dann von allen Seiten Zunder bekommen."  
„Dann spreche ich eben mit Mr. Black. Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich in alle Vorschläge einwillige, Miss Granger, aber ich werde mir anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Ich werde gnadenlos an mein eigenes Wohl denken, auch wenn ich eine gute Tat damit vollbringen würde, sollte man mit meiner Familie beweisen, dass der Fluch nicht durch Vererbung übertragbar ist. Ich kann einfach nicht riskieren, ohne Gehalt dazustehen."  
„Ich werde ihn anflohen."

Gesagt, getan. Sirius hatte sich nicht zweimal bitten lassen und war sofort zu Hermine gekommen. Der ehemalige Rumtreiber zeigte Mr. Anderson gegenüber keinerlei Scheu, womit er sofort das Eis gebrochen hatte. Die Männer begrüßten sich. Sie hingegen entschuldigte sich und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit. Sie war schon viel zu spät dran. Bis morgen Früh würde sie durcharbeiten müssen, damit sie auch den letzten Trank und die letzte Salbe fertiggestellt haben würde.

Manche Arbeiten gingen ihr schwer von der Hand und als sie sich vor Augen hielt, warum das so war, wurde ihr ganz schwer ums Herz. Severus hatte früher immer die Zutaten an den Tisch gebracht, während sie die Arbeitsutensilien zusammengesucht hatte. Ihr fehlte dieses Hand-in-Hand-Arbeiten, sie vermisste die Gespräche über Zutaten, über Menschen. Sie vermisste die kleinen Kabbeleien und die anschließende Versöhnung.

Die Rußschleiereule trug noch immer den Brief am Bein, den Hermine völlig vergessen hatte. Aufdringlich hüpfte sie auf dem Tisch umher. Hermine hatte arge Mühe, das Tierchen von den Zutaten fernzuhalten, damit diese nicht verunreinigt werden würden.

„Shht", entwich Hermine mit einer dazu passenden, scheuchenden Handbewegung.  
„Schuhu", machte die Eule zurück.  
„Na gut, dann gib her."

Die Eule streckte ihr Beinchen und Hermine fummelte den Brief ab. Nachdem sie ihn aufgeklappt hatte, blieb ihr Herz für einen Moment stehen. Severus war sauer.

„Miss Granger,

aufgrund der fehlenden Rückantworten auf meine Schreiben gehe ich davon aus, dass sich das Interesse ihrerseits, mit mir in Kontakt zu bleiben, bereits auf ein Minimum reduziert hat. Den Termin am Samstag, den 07. Februar, können Sie streichen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie in Ihrem Haustier einen angenehmen Zuhörer für Ihre Rede finden werden.

S. Snape"

„Oha", sagte Hermine laut. Wenn er schon so unterschrieb, ohne Abschiedsgrußformel und mit „S. Snape", dann war er wirklich sauer. Gerade wollte sie ihm zurückschreiben, da drohte der Abschwelltrank überzukochen. Sofort eilte Hermine hinüber zum Kessel und führte ihre Arbeit fort. Die Rußschleiereule blieb bei ihr. Sie steckte den Kopf unter einen Flügel und döste.

Nach einer ganzen Weile – ein Zeitgefühl hatte Hermine nicht mehr – kamen Sirius und Mr. Anderson zu ihr ins Labor.

„Hermine? Würdest du die Tür öffnen, so dass Mr. Anderson nachhause gehen kann?"  
„Aber sicher." Sie blickte den Werwolf an. „Ich kann doch morgen mit Ihnen rechnen, ich meine, für den letzten Trank?"  
„Ja, vielen Dank nochmals."

Nachdem der Gast gegangen war, gesellte sich Sirius zu Hermine an den Arbeitstisch. Er hoffte, ein wenig mit ihr reden zu können, doch sie war sehr beschäftigt. Trotzdem hörte sie zu, während er von seinem Gespräch mit Mr. Anderson erzählte. Er hatte den Mann dazu gebracht, sich morgen beim Ministerium zu melden. Sorgen um seinen Job sollte er sich nicht machen, denn Arthur würde es nicht übers Herz bringen, jemanden zu kündigen, nur weil er unter diesem Fluch litt. Er kündigte nur Leute, wenn sie unfähig waren oder eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit des Ministeriums darstellten.

„Seit wann hast du denn eine Eule?"  
„Die?" Sie blickte zu dem dunklen Tier hinüber. „Ist nicht meine. Severus hat mir geschrieben. Schon mehrmals. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, ihm zu antworten." Aus müden Augen schaute sie Sirius an, doch ihr Witz war noch nicht geschwächt. „Wärst du nicht Sirius, dann würde ich dich bitten, ihm eine Nachricht von mir zu überreichen."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann ihm was unter der Tür durchschieben." Dazu wäre er in der Lage.  
„Nein, ich meinte mündlich."  
„Das, Hermine, wäre zu viel verlangt."  
„Ich weiß, deswegen frage ich ja auch nicht. Es wäre nur schön, wenn er ein Lebenszeichen von mir erhalten würde. Ich habe ihn verärgert und ich versteh ihn."  
Sirius wurde skeptisch. „Dir kann doch völlig egal sein, was er denkt. Du bist hier genug beschäftigt. Mit ihm hast du nichts mehr zu tun."  
„Oh, da irrst du dich aber." Sie kicherte wegen seines verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir gehen zusammen zu einer Versammlung von Tränkemeistern. Er hat mich dazu ermutigt. Da werde ich meinen Farbtrank vorstellen." Sirius erinnerte sich. Sie hatte den Trank auch an Anne und ihm getestet. „Es ist seltsam, ohne ihn zu arbeiten."  
„Du solltest froh sein!", warf er empört ein.  
„Bin ich aber nicht. Es hat Spaß gemacht."

Ihre Worte verwirrten ihn. Sie hatte zwar ihren Meister bei ihm gemacht, aber er hätte vermutet, sie würde ihn danach nicht wiedersehen wollen.

„Was würdest du ihm denn ausrichten wollen?", fragte er unschuldig. Er könnte, wenn er nachher in der Stimmung sein sollte, bei Severus vorbeischauen – was äußerst unwahrscheinlich war – und ihm eine Nachricht übermitteln.  
„Dass ich keine Zeit gefunden habe, um ihm zu antworten und dass er bitte, bitte unsere Verabredung am Samstag ..."  
Er fiel ihr ins Wort, verhaspelte sich dabei, als er stotterte: „Ver... Verabredung? Sag mal, höre ich da recht?"  
„Ja, wir wollten uns treffen, um meine Rede durchzugehen, aber er hat abgesagt, weil er glaubt, es interessiert mich nicht mehr."  
„Ach so." Er klang erleichtert. Trotzdem machten sich Bedenken in ihm breit. Sie hatte gesagt, es hätte Spaß gemacht, mit Severus zu arbeiten?  
Hermine rührte linksherum, dann rechts herum und schaute konzentriert in den Kessel. „Ich würde ihm gern antworten, aber ich finde mein magisches Schreibfederset nicht. Scheint beim Umzug verloren gegangen zu sein. Mit einem Aufrufezauber klappt es nicht. Ich finde keine Zeit zum Schreiben. "  
„Du findest offenbar auch keine Zeit zum Schlafen. Dunkle Augenringe stehen dir nicht, Hermine, passt farblich auch gar nicht zu deinen Haaren."  
Sie schnaufte amüsiert, was ihn sehr ans Severus erinnerte. „Ich werde diese Nacht durchmachen und morgen hoffentlich früh schlafen gehen, nachdem ich allen den Wolfsbanntrank gegeben habe."

Sirius flohte wieder nachhause und benutzte im Anschluss den Kamin, um Remus zu kontaktieren.

„Remus, ich hätte eine Menge zu erzählen", er dachte an die Möglichkeit, mit Mr. Andersons Hilfe endlich Kingsley zu helfen, einen entsprechenden Text zu gestalten. „Aber ich kann noch nicht drüber reden."  
„Warum flohst du mich denn an?", fragte Remus verdutzt.  
„Würdest du bitte Severus etwas ausrichten?"  
„Nein, nicht von dir, bedaure", scherzte er.  
Sirius musste auflachen. „Von Hermine, nicht von mir. Sag ihm, er soll am Samstag seinen Hintern gefälligst in die Apotheke bewegen."  
„Soll ich es wortgenau wiedergeben oder steht es mir frei, die Nachricht abzuwandeln?"  
„Ist dir überlassen. Machst du es?"  
Remus brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. „Natürlich."

Bis in die Kerker musste Remus gar nicht gehen, denn er traf Severus im Erdgeschoss an. Der wollte mit seinem Hund gerade die letzte Runde am Tage gehen.

„Darf ich mich dir anschließen?" Remus tätschelte den Hund, der sich über diese Aufmerksamkeit sehr freute.  
„Kann ich es verhindern?" Diese Gegenfrage konnte man schlichtweg mit „nein" beantworten.

Ihr Weg, vom Hund geleitet, führte sie in die Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, denn Harry hatte einen Narren daran gefressen, den in die Jahre gekommenen Sauhund zu foppen; ihn immer wieder zum Spielen aufzufordern und dann übermütig wegzulaufen. Manchmal stritten sie auch um einen großen Stock, den keiner zu teilen bereit war.

„Hermine lässt ausrichten ..." Remus verschluckte die restlichen Worte, weil Severus ihn ungewohnt erwartungsvoll anblickte.  
„Was lässt sie ausrichten?"  
Sich einen Scherz erlaubend antwortete Remus: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das ihre Worte waren, aber sie möchte, dass du deinen Hintern am Samstag zur ihr bewegst."  
„Das stammt wohl kaum aus ihrem Mund."  
„Mag sein, aber sinngemäß ..."  
Severus fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Sie ignoriert mich und will mich jetzt auch noch herumkommandieren?"  
„Ach was, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es böse meint", wiegelte Remus ab. „Was ist denn Samstag."  
„Was interessiert Sie das?"  
Als Antwort bekam er von Remus ein Schulterzucken.

Im Laufe des Abends überlegte Severus, wie er mit Hermine Kontakt aufnehmen könnte, ohne dass sein Verhalten falsch ausgelegt werden könnte. Über den Kamin wäre die einfachste Lösung, doch auch die persönlichste und deswegen nahm er davon Abstand, selbst wenn er sie gern sehen würde. Auf Eulen antwortete sie nicht. Sicherlich hatte sie viel zu tun, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht einmal für fünf Minuten hinsetzen könnte. Morgen war erst Freitag. Die letzten Tage hatte er nicht gut geschlafen, war noch viel schlechter aus dem Bett gekommen und tagsüber war seine Laune miserabel. Letzteres bekamen die Schüler zu spüren. Wegen des vielen Punkteabzugs hatte er heute Mittag eine hitzige Debatte mit Minerva gehabt. Sie hatte so sehr geflucht und gefaucht, dass er dachte, sie würde gleich ein paar Haarknäuel hervorwürgen. Nicht nur sie hatte ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass die Lehrerschaft davon ausgegangen war, er würde langsam erträglicher werden. In den letzten Monaten hatte er selten Punkte abgezogen, aber – wie früher – auch selten welche vergeben. Jetzt wäre er wieder ganz der alte missgelaunte Griesgram wie damals. Das hatte, auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihn getroffen. Es war eine Sache, von Schülern so genannt zu werden, aber eine ganz andere, wenn die Kollegen gleichzogen.

Kurz nach Mitternacht zog er aus dem Schubfach seines Nachttisches das Papier für Fernkommunikation heraus, das er mit ihr hergestellte hatte, weil sie mit magischen Wasserhyazinthen arbeiten wollte. Die vorangegangene Konversation darauf war verschwunden, weil der letzte Satz, der aus seiner Feder stammte, nach oben gerutscht war. Dort stand in seiner winzigen Handschrift: „Sie haben nun gesehen, was mit den Zeilen geschieht. Gute Nacht!"

Sie hatte sehen wollen, was mit der Schrift passiert, wenn man am Ende des Blattes angekommen war und deswegen hatten sie sich beide, nur einige Wände voneinander getrennt, spät nachts geschrieben. Jetzt hatte er ein ähnlich wohliges Gefühl wie damals, als er wusste, dass sie hinter der anderen Hälfte steckte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, mit jemandem in Kontakt zu stehen; zu wissen, dass jemand zurückschreiben würde. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern. Er würde gern etwas auf diesem magischen Papier schreiben, doch es wäre mehr als nur unangenehm, wenn sie seine Zeilen erst Wochen oder Monate später durch Zufall entdecken würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Blatt längst weggeworfen.

Severus wusste nicht, dass Hermine gerade vor der anderen Hälfte des Blattes saß. Die Feder zitterte in ihrer Hand. Eben war ihr schwindelig geworden, weswegen sie sich setzen musste, doch ihr Unwohlsein hatte sich nicht verflüchtigt. Der heutige Tag war bereits anstrengend gewesen, die Nacht noch mehr. Die vielen Düfte hatten ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitet, die Hitze von den Kesseln war ihr nicht bekommen. Ihr Magen knurrte, aber sie hatte keinen Hunger, obwohl sie den haben müsste. Hermine fragte sich selbst, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Wenn man sich daran nicht erinnern konnte, war es zu lange her. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute. Sie würde morgen nichts anderes schaffen, als den Wolfsbanntrank, dabei hatte sie außerhalb der Reihe noch 19 Bestellungen erhalten. Neunzehn Mittelchen, die sie noch herstellen musste. Wäre der Wolfsbanntrank nicht so kompliziert, würde sie nebenher noch etwas anderes brauen, aber das war nicht möglich. Sie würde 19 Kunden enttäuschen, 19 potenzielle Stammkunden. Verständnis würden die meisten nicht aufbringen können, dass der Wolfsbanntrank Vorrang hatte.

Entkräftet schloss Hermine die Augen und stellte sich die Frage, ob sie mit der Apotheke nicht überfordert war. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie den letzten Satz auf dem magischen Papier. Ob er das Blatt behalten hatte, war ihr nicht bekannt, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

„Severus, bitte kommen Sie am Samstag", schrieb sie mit bebender Hand, was ihrem sonst so runden kleinen „g" einige unansehnliche Dellen bescherte.

Die Buchstaben mussten sich nun auf der anderen Hälfte des Blattes materialisiert haben und ja, Severus konnte sie lesen. Seine Hand schnellte zur Feder, doch er stoppte sich, bevor er etwas schrieb. Wie würde es wohl aussehen, dachte er, wenn sofort eine Antwort von ihm käme? Sie könnte denken, er hätte wie ein einsamer Dummkopf ständig auf dieses Blatt geschaut.

Dass Hermine genau das tat, nämlich hoffnungsvoll auf das magische Papier zu starren, wusste er natürlich nicht. Sie wartete und drückte die Daumen, dass er vielleicht durch Zufall in der Nähe war, doch es tat sich nichts. Das beigefarbene Pergament blieb leer. Hermine fühlte sich alleingelassen, ausgezehrt, müde und überarbeitet. Ihr Herzenswunsch war bisher ein Albtraum. Die Beine schmerzten vom vielen Stehen und Laufen. Sie schloss die Augen und bemerkte nicht die Träne, die kaskadenartig über ihre Wange rollte, sich an ihrem Kinn zu halten versuchte und dabei kläglich versagte, bis sie aufs Papier fiel.

Severus stutzte, als sich ein Fleck auf dem Blatt zeigte. Es war keine Schrift, es war nur feucht. Mit seinem kleinen Finger strich er darüber und roch an der Flüssigkeit, doch erst, als er sie kostete, wusste er, um was es sich handeln musste. Er tunkte die Feder ins Tintenfass.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", schrieb er besorgt.  
„Sie sind ja wach!", erschien auf dem Pergament. „Haben Sie Zeit?"  
Er wurde stutzig. „Wofür?"  
„Um vorbeizukommen."  
Es war halb eins durch, verriet ihm seine Uhr, was er ihr auch schrieb: „Um diese Uhrzeit? Wir sehen uns Samstag."

Eine Weile kam nichts, weswegen er sich mit dem allmählich verblassenden Fleck auseinander setzte und sich fragte, was sie haben könnte und ob es sich wirklich um das handelte, was er glaubte.

Mit einer Antwort hatte er schon nicht mehr gerechnet, da erschienen die Worte: „Dann bis Samstag."

Wenn sie Hilfe benötigen würde, dann hätte sie es schreiben können, redete er sich ein. Trotzdem ließ ihn der kurze Kontakt nicht ruhen. Etwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Nichts hinderte ihn jedoch daran, einen Stock höher zu gehen und mit dem Risiko, wegen der vorangeschrittenen Uhrzeit angeblafft zu werden, bei Harry zu klopfen.

Erstaunlicherweise war Harry noch wach, aber nicht nur das: er hatte auch Besuch. Severus konnte Ron erkennen, außerdem Neville und Luna.

„Severus, kommen Sie doch rein", sagte Harry strahlend.  
„Nein danke. Ich habe lediglich eine Frage. Haben Sie in letzter Zeit etwas von Hermine gehört?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollen sie am Sonntag besuchen. George war wohl bei ihr. Sie schien etwas müde zu sein."  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie sie kontaktieren!" Es klang nicht wie eine Empfehlung, sondern war als Aufforderung gedacht.  
„Was, jetzt? Das werde ich nicht tun!"  
„Harry, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und flohen Sie sie an!"

Damit sein Besuch das Gespräch nicht verfolgen konnte, ging Harry nach draußen auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war bitterkalt und er fror, wollte das Gespräch schnell beendet haben.

„Was ist so wichtig?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Ich befürchte, es könnte ihr nicht gut gehen."  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Warum flohen Sie sie dann nicht an?" Er hatte Besuch und wollte weiter Karten spielen.  
„Harry ..."  
„Nein", unterbrach sein junger Kollege, „jetzt hören Sie mal: Wenn es Hermine nicht gut gehen sollte, dann würde Sie sich bei jemandem melden. Das hat sie immer getan! Bei mir oder Ginny, Luna, Ron", zählte er auf, „eben bei einem Freund."

Mit vor Ärger zusammengekniffenen Lippen blickte er Harry einen Moment an, bevor er ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ. Auf dem Rückweg wiederholte er, was Harry gesagt hatte. Hermine würde sich bei einem Freund melden, wenn es ihr nicht gut gehen würde. Abrupt blieb er stehen, weil ihm ein Licht aufgegangen war, denn er war es gewesen, bei dem sie sich gemeldet hatte.

Den Rest des Weges rannte er, um so schnell wie möglich zur Feder greifen zu können. Er schrieb etwas, doch es kam keine Antwort mehr. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen griff er sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

„Granger Apotheke", sagte er und schleuderte das Flohpulver gen Boden. Einen Moment später stand er in einem ihm unbekannten Wohnzimmer. Er schaute sich um, doch hier war sie nicht zu sehen. Severus musste plötzlich an Pettigrew und somit an drohende Gefahr denken und zog daher seinen Stab, bevor er auf den Flur hinaustrat. Sein Weg führte ihn nach unten. Im Verkaufsraum war sie nicht, doch er fand sie in der Küche an. Sie saß am Tisch. Ihr Kopf lag auf den Armen.

„Hermine!", schrie er ungewollt. Sie schreckte hoch, schien orientierungslos, weil doch als ihre Augen ihn fixierten, da lächelte sie erleichtert. „Geht es Ihnen gut Hermine?"  
Wie in Zeitlupe verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schaff's nicht." Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich habe mich völlig übernommen." Für einen kurzen Moment begann sie zu weinen, was ihn schockierte. In der Anwesenheit einer aufgelösten Frau fühlte er sich unwohl, doch sie machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung und sagte wimmernd und schluchzend: „Ist gleich vorbei." Es war tatsächlich schnell vorüber, wofür er dankbar war.  
„Was ...?"  
Bevor er fragen konnte, erzählte sie von sich aus. „Das ist zu viel für mich! Das kann ich unmöglich alles brauen. Die ganzen Aufträge und der Wolfsbanntrank. Ich habe für nichts mehr Zeit."  
Gelassen zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Für ein Nickerchen am Tisch hat es gereicht."  
„Ich musste mich setzen, weil es mir nicht gut ging und dann bin ich eingeschlafen", verteidigte sie sich.  
Er musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, bevor er offen sagte: „Sie sehen scheußlich aus."  
Hermine zog beleidigt einen Flunsch. „Danke vielmals!"  
„Was ich nicht verstehe, ist", begann er mahnend, „das Sie nicht klipp und klar um Hilfe gebeten haben, wenn Ihnen die Arbeit über den Kopf wächst. Sind Sie sich zu fein dafür?"  
„Ich brauche Hilfe, Severus", machte sie es gleich wieder gut, „helfen Sie mir bitte."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

„Nennen Sie mir das Problem."  
„Das Problem?", fragte sie nach.  
Er wurde deutlicher. „Was für Arbeiten belasten Sie?"  
Hermine schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Da sind die vielen Brauaufträge, die ich bis morgen fertig haben soll, aber ich werde sie nicht brauen können, weil ich für 21 Kunden den Wolfsbanntrank fertigmachen muss."  
„21 Kunden? Haben Sie zwei große Kessel?"  
„Nein, nur einen großen, dafür fünf mittelgroße und zehn kleine."  
„Ich werde Ihnen einen weiteren großen besorgen. Was für Aufträge sind das, die Sie noch erledigen müssen?"

Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und schwankte bedrohlich, so dass er aufsprang und sie an den Oberarmen packte. Nach einem Moment ging es wieder und Hermine suchte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, die sie ihm reichte, unter anderem ein Buch, in dem sie die Bestellungen festhielt. Severus deutete auf einen durchgestrichenen.

„Was war damit?", wollte er wissen.  
„Die Kundin wollte nicht mehr warten. Ich musste ihn wegkippen."  
Wieder blickte er in ihr Buch, bis er verlangte: „Geben Sie mir etwas Pergament und eine Feder."

Sie reichte ihm die Dinge und schaute einen Moment lang zu, wie er sich etwas notierte, doch irgendwann wurden ihre Augenlider so schwer, dass sie sie nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Ein Druck an ihrem Oberarm weckte sie.

„Was ist?" Sie war völlig verschlafen. Er hielt ihr ein Pergament unter die Nase, auf der Zeitangaben und Handgriffe stichpunktartig aufgelistet waren.  
„Das ist die Reihenfolge, in der Sie morgen arbeiten werden. Während Ihrer Öffnungszeiten brauen Sie erst die einfachen Dinge, die auch unbeaufsichtigt köcheln können."

Hermine ging die Tränke und Salben durch und wunderte sich, warum der Zeitplan so gut aufging, dass sie ihn sogar einhalten könnte.

„Moment, das sind nicht alle Aufträge. Da fehlen ein paar!"  
Severus reichte ihr ein weiteres Stück Pergament. „Und das ist mein Brauplan, wenn ich morgen gegen 13 Uhr zu Ihnen stoßen werde."


	180. NullAchthundert

Hallo **Anni387**,

ich habe kein Problem mit Schwarzlesern. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich selbst auch noch einer ;)  
Der Blog mit der geklauten FF ist zum Glück vom Netz genommen worden. Es ist schade, dass ich das nicht persönlich mit der Bloginhaberin klären konnte. Sie war nicht zu erreichen. Mir will sich nicht erklären, warum jemand eine so lange Geschichte klaut, die nicht einmal abgeschlossen ist? Ich mag kein Geld mit der FF verdienen, aber dass der Text kostenlos zu lesen ist heißt nicht, dass man sich daran bedienen kann. Genauso gut kann man versuchen, Artikel einer Online-Zeitung als seine eigenen auszugeben.

Vielen Dank für deine netten Worte :) "Lieblings-Fanfiction"? Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt. Mir ist schon beim Austausch mit anderen aufgefallen, dass viele sich das "Leben nach Voldemort" so gewünscht haben. Meine und die Vorstellungen vieler Leser scheinen ziemlich identisch zu sein.

Natürlich würde ich mich auch sehr auf weitere Reviews freuen, aber ich erwarte nicht nach jedem Kapitel eine. Mach einfach, wie du Lust und Zeit hast. Besonders interessiert mich, seit wann du liest und wenn du recht spät angefangen haben solltest, wie lange du gebraucht hast. Auch welche Handlungsstränge dir am besten/wenigsten gefallen haben und welche Charakterentwicklungen du besonders gelungen findest. :)

Hallöchen **Alyanna**,

seit Wochen liest du? Dann bist du berufstätig oder? Schüler sind schneller durch, die haben mehr Zeit ;)  
Für die Blumen möchte ich mich herzlich bedanken :) Blaise und Pansy? Die müssen in FFs oft als ehemalige Liebhaber oder Alibi-Nebencharaktere herhalten. Dadurch haben die beiden im Fandom leider einen üblen Beigeschmack erhalten. Um die Gräueltaten der Todesser darzustellen, hab ich sie mir ausgeborgt.  
Besonders freue ich mich darüber, dass du die FF als super spannend bezeichnest. Bei so vielen Kapiteln kein leichtes Unterfangen. Die Details kommen ganz von allein und für die Überlegungen habe ich genügend Notizen gemacht ;)  
Das größte Lob für mich ist aber, dass die Charaktere IC sind. Ich finde, in jeder FF sollten die Figuren anfangs immer so sein, wie man sie aus den Büchern kennt. Verändern/entwickeln kann man sie immer noch, aber es sollte nachvollziehbar vonstatten gehen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass mir das gelungen ist. Du schreibst, dir hat die Geschichte von Anfang an gefallen. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die ersten 15 Kapitel sich im Stil vom Rest unterscheiden? Würde mich mal interessieren. :)

Severus/Hermine: Es gibt wohl kaum ein Paar, das im Fandom so gehasst wird. Kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Es ist in erster Linie John zu verdanken, dass es sich in diese Richtung entwickelt hat. Er hat den Vorschlag gemacht und gefragt, ob wir die beiden nicht zusammenbringen wollen. Meine Antwort war lediglich: "Okay.". Von den Büchern her finde ich alle Paare undenkbar, die nicht von Rowling vereint wurden. Selbst Fred/Hermine ist für mich erstmal schwer vorstellbar, aber man braucht dafür bestimmt keine 180 Kapitel, um sie nachvollziehbar zusammenzuführen ;) Ähnlich auch bei Harry/Hermine, was John sehr gern liest. Severus ist mit seiner Vergangenheit und seinem Wesen ein besonders schwerer Charakter in Sachen "Romanze". Hermine und er haben sich im Schneckentempo einander genähert. Haben erst die Stufe "Schüler/Meister" durchgemacht, dann "Freundschaft" und demnächst ... Na, du weißt schon ;) Es stand zu viel zwischen den beiden, was erst einmal aus der Welt geschafft werden musste, bevor sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen konnten.

Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen: Jeder ist vom Krieg mehr oder weniger traumatisiert. Das äußert sich selbst bei Harry. Auch wenn in der FF kaum jemand ums Leben gekommen ist, wollte ich den Krieg und die Zeit danach entsprechend bedrückend darstellen. Ich freue mich, dass das positiv aufgefallen ist :)

Zum Kapitel: Es liegt eigentlich auf der Hand, dass die Arbeit in Hermines Apotheke voll und ganz Severus' "Ding" ist. Hier muss man mal schauen, wer den ersten Schritt macht. Er wird sicher nicht fragen, ob er bei ihr anfangen kann. Das würde sein Stolz gar nicht zulassen.  
Mit dem Werwolf, der bei Hermine aufgetaucht ist, steht der Gesetzesänderung - und damit Remus und Tonks - nichts mehr im Wege.

Hi **Schwertlilie**,

Severus hat endlich verstanden, dass Hermine sich bei ihm gemeldet hat, weil sie ihn als Freund sieht und um Hilfe bittet. Dank an Harry. ;)  
Selbstständigkeit kann einen ganz schön mitnehmen, besonders wenn man perfektionistisch veranlagt ist -schielt zu Hermine-. Beide gehen mit ihren Gefühlen äußerst vorsichtig um, besonders dem anderen gegenüber. Keiner will in ein Fettnäpfchen treten oder gar einen Korb einheimsen. Da ist Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt. Einer muss den ersten Schritt wagen. Ob Severus da Erfahrung genug hat, um es zu wagen?  
Deine Voodoopuppe hat geholfen! Danke :D

Hallo **Daniel**,

vielen Dank für deine Review. Hermine hat sich Hals über Kopf in die Apotheke gestürzt. Viele Gedanken hat sie sich im Vorfeld nicht gemacht, aber da muss sie jetzt durch.  
Ob sich Severus als Angestellter zufrieden geben würde? Mal sehen. Erst einmal muss einer von beiden den Schritt wagen, den anderen auf eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit anzusprechen. Aber du hast Recht: Möglichkeiten sind genug vorhanden.

Hi **Foil**,

Severus würde auf jeden Fall prima in die Apotheke passen. Nicht unbedingt als Verkäufer, eher als jemand, der im Hintergrund mitwirkt.  
Vielen Dank für das Lob, dass die Geschichte sehr realistisch geschrieben ist. Da gebe ich mir auch sehr viel Mühe bei :)

Hallöchen **Nagini**,

huch, gleich zweimal. ;) Die erste Doppel-Review kann ich demnächst ja löschen, andererseits macht eine Doppelte den Kohl auch nicht fett.  
Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich schreibe ja in dem von Rowling geschaffenen Universum, mit ihren Figuren. Da ist es mir ein klein bisschen unangenehm, wenn diese FF mehr Anklang findet. Ich weiß aber aus Foren, dass Band 7 bei vielen Fans gar nicht gut angekommen ist. Du bist da nicht die Einzige, der besonders das Ende nicht gefällt. Bemängelt wird häufig, dass Rowling die bestehenden Konflikte mit dem Tod bestimmter Personen "gelöst" hat. Ist nicht meine Meinung, darüber bin ich nur in Foren gestolpert. Gelesen hab ich Band 7 immer noch nicht. Ich hab auf so viele Tote keine Lust ;)

Der Grund, warum wir u.a. keine Pairings genannt haben, ist auch der, dass sich Leser individuell mit bestimmten Paaren schwertun. Wenn man HG/SS liest, gibt es eine Menge, die gar nicht erst reinklicken. Dass Severus "zahm" wird, wäre auch so eine Sache. Man kann es sich nicht vorstellen, aber es kommt immer drauf an, wie es in der Geschichte vermittelt wird. Von heute auf Morgen wäre es nicht möglich, bzw. wäre es völlig unglaubwürdig.

Fertig ist die Geschichte nur im Kopf. Keine Sorge, sie wird auf jeden Fall beendet. Wenn es nicht so viele Seiten wäre, würde ich sagen, du kannst dir die FF doch ausdrucken und offline lesen. Eine "unendliche Geschichte" wird es nicht, aber man wird sie bestimmt öfters lesen können. Einige, die nochmal von vorn angefangen haben, schrieben mir, dass sie bestimmte Anspielungen erst jetzt beim zweiten Mal entdeckt haben. :)  
Für deine schlechten Noten möchte ich aber nicht verantwortlich sein. Nicht die Schule vernachlässigen! Was würde Professor Snape dazu sagen?

Liebe Grüße, Muggelchen

* * *

**Null-Achthundert**

Ein paar Stunden Schlaf fand Hermine, doch als sie durch das laute Schnurren ihres schwarzen Freundes erwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Ausgeruht war sie nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie noch vier, fünf Stunden weitergeschlafen, vielleicht auch zehn, aber sie hatte Verpflichtungen.

Ihr Frühstück, zu dem ihr Severus gestern geraten hatte, auch wenn es eher ein Befehl gewesen war, fiel üppig aus. Sie hatte Hunger, aber keinen Appetit. Es war mühselig, ohne Lust auf Toast, Marmelade und Käse die erste Mahlzeit des Tages hinunterzubekommen. Mit Tee spülte sie nach. Noch am Frühstückstisch ihrer Küche befasste sie sich mit dem Brauplan, den Severus gestern zusammengestellt hatte. Ihr hatte er für den Vormittag jene Tränke aufgetragen, die nicht ständig beaufsichtigt werden mussten, so dass sie von denen gleich drei parallel brauen konnte. Sie begann. Nebenbei kamen Kunden, die etwas kauften oder bestellten. Womit sich nicht gerechnet hatte, waren die vielen Anmeldungen für den Wolfsbanntrank. Zum Mittag hatte sie bereits 33 Einträge in ihrer Liste. Die Information über den Vanillegeschmack musste sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet haben. Die Werwölfe kamen von überall her. Die Winkelgasse war sowieso bekannt und beliebt – ihre Apotheke war mittendrin, schräg gegenüber von dem Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge.

Gegen halb eins wurde Hermine von Müdigkeit heimgesucht. Dagegen anzukämpfen war nicht leicht. Zudem verlor sie ein wenig die Konzentration. Die Augen blieben, wenn sie blinzelte, länger geschlossen als normalerweise. Sie würde sich gern hinlegen, aber Severus würde gegen 13 Uhr kommen und ihr helfen. Es wäre unhöflich, ihn arbeiten zu lassen, während sie sich eine Mütze voll Schlaf gönnte.

Müde war auch Kevin, der in seiner Vogelgestalt zu dem durch einen magischen Sichtschutz versteckten Lager der Auroren flatterte, um sich zurückzuverwandeln. Die Animagusform so lange zu halten und den tierischen Instinkten zu widerstehen, hatte ihn schläfrig gemacht. Zu gern hätte er dann und wann gern mit seinen Artgenossen einen kleinen Ausflug zum in der Nähe liegenden Fluss gemacht oder mit einer Vogeldame kommuniziert. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass eine Animagusform dazu gut war, sich mit der Natur auseinander zu setzen und Verständnis für Mitlebewesen aufzubringen.

„Ruh dich aus, Kevin", empfahl Kingsley, der auf ein kleines Zelt deutete, das von innen angenehm geräumig war. Mit Hilfe des Kobolds Krittgor hat man nochmals den Fluch brechen können, der auf Macnair lag. Somit konnte Kingsley noch mehr Auroren einweihen lassen. Alle Anwesenden konnten das Haus sehen. Seine Leute hatten einen Anti-Apparierschutz um das Gebäude gelegt, die sie nach und nach enger zogen, damit die Magie des Schutzzaubers nicht aufzuspüren war.

Im Zelt legte sich Kevin auf ein niedriges Bett, doch er konnte nicht sofort einschlafen, dazu war er viel zu überspannt. Als er Schritte hörte, hob er seinen Oberkörper und schaute über die Schulter.

„Tracey, hi." In ihren Händen trug sie eine Kanne und eine Tasse.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht einen Tee haben wollen", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, bevor sie sich an die Bettkante setzte.  
Dankend nahm er die Tasse entgegen, aber er trank noch nichts. „Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen, wenn wir tatsächlich mit so vielen Todessern rechnen müssen." Er seufzte. „Es werden im Moment noch Auroren ausgebildet, aber die sind bei Weitem noch nicht bereit."  
„Du weißt ja, Kevin: Zuerst Informationen sammeln, dann Pläne ausarbeiten und am Ende erst zuschlagen. Kingsley wird nichts übereilen. Das wäre auch ein Fehler."

Kevin blickte ihr in die Augen, nickte und trank endlich einen Schluck Tee.

„Wie ist es so als Vogel?", fragte sie plötzlich, so dass er einen Moment überlegen musste.  
„Man ist frei", ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, „man ist ganz leicht und wird vom Wind getragen. Es ist herrlich. Die Federn halten einen warm, selbst bei der Kälte. Manchmal juckt es aber ganz schön." Sie musste auflachen. „Und ich werde von einer Menge Vogeldamen umschwärmt."  
Abrupt verschwand ihr Lächeln. „Das meinst du nicht ernst?"  
„Doch! Zwei wollten schon, dass ich ein Nest für sie baue."  
„Darauf wirst du dich nicht einlassen, Kevin!"  
„Aber warum denn nicht?" Er musste schmunzeln. „Es wäre eine perfekte Tarnung."  
„Weil ich dann mit dem Luftdruckgewehr komme und den Vogeldamen mal zeige, wo es langgeht, deswegen!"

Ein belustigtes Schnaufen entwich ihm. Die Tasse stellte er auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er eine Hand der schmollenden Tracey in seine nahm.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht auf ein paar Vogeldamen eifersüchtig sein?" Demonstrativ wendete sie ihren Kopf ab, was ihn dazu veranlasste, mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn zu berühren, damit sie ihn ansehen würde. „Ich würde viel lieber ..." Kevin stockte, strich ihr mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken.  
Auch Tracey traute ihrer Stimme nicht. „Was?" So sanft gesprochen wie das ferne Zwitschern der Vögel.  
„Ich würde lieber mit dir ein Nest bauen."

Worte wollten sich nicht finden und so suchte sie stattdessen seine Lippen, doch bevor beide die Wärme ihres ersten Kusses spüren konnten, rumste es laut. Kevin und Tracey, die nur wenige Zentimeter vom Gesicht des anderen entfernt waren, schnellten auseinander und blickten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Tonks war ins Zelt gekommen und hatte ein metallenes Gerät umgerannt, das sie gerade wieder zusammenzusetzen versuchte. Der Stillezauber, der über dem gesamten Lager lag, hatte sie für einen Moment unvorsichtig gemacht, denn bis auf die Auroren würde sie niemand hören können.

„Kevin", sagte sie, während sie sich ein rundes, silberfarbenes Zubehör in ihren Händen ansah, welches sie nicht zuordnen konnte. „Du sollst zu Kingsley kommen. Es tut sich was." Das Metallteil legte sie neben das Gerät, bevor sie endlich aufblickte. Ihre rosigen Wangen konnten ein Hinweis dafür sein, dass sie sich bewusst darüber war, einen intimen Moment gestört zu haben oder es war ihr einfach nur peinlich, tollpatschig gewesen zu sein. „Es tut sich was bei den Todessern."  
„Ich komme."

Auch bei Hermine tat sich was, denn sie hörte den Kamin oben knistern. Für ihre Freunde hatte sie ihn freigegeben, aber auch so würde es kaum jemand wagen, außer im Notfall, ungebeten in ein Haus einzufallen. Das war nicht nur unhöflich, sondern stand auch ganz normal unter Strafe, wie beim unerwünschten Apparieren in ein Haus. Das gehörte sich nicht, selbst die Zwillinge hatten es nie getan.

Severus war fünf Minuten vor Ladenschluss zu ihr gefloht. Sie war gerade dabei, die Tür zu schließen, da hörte sie seine Schritte, als er die Treppe nach unten kam.

„Hallo", grüßte sie ungezwungen. „Wir können gleich anfangen."

In ihrem Labor im Erdgeschoss blickte er sich das erste Mal richtig um. Gestern hatte er dafür keine Augen gehabt, doch jetzt schien ihm zu gefallen, was er sah.

„Sie haben einen sehr geräumigen und auch hellen Arbeitsplatz", sagte er zugetan.  
„Mir ist der Raum schon fast zu groß."  
Er machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Zu groß?"  
„Ja, es wirkt hier sehr, ähm, ausgestorben und kalt."  
Für einen Augenblick überdachte er ihre Worte und schien Hermine zu verstehen. „Es würde mir vielleicht genauso ergehen." Beide schauten sich in die Augen, doch bevor er Herzklopfen bekam, ging er zur Tagesordnung über. „Wo sind die Braupläne?"

Hermine brachte seine und ihre Liste an den Tisch und beide stürzten sich in die Arbeit, wobei es sich eingependelt hatte, dass nicht jeder für sich braute, sondern beide die verschiedenen Tränke gemeinsam herstellten. Der Wolfsbanntrank hatte Vorzug.

„Ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, dass Lupin nachher auftauchen wird, da ich ihm heute aufgrund meiner Abwesenheit nicht den Trank brauen kann."  
„Schön!" Hermine freute sich drauf, Remus zu sehen. Seit sie hier war, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde seit Monaten isoliert leben.  
„Haben Sie die Rede schon einmal gelesen?" Es war nicht zu überhören, dass er Konversation treiben wollte. Sonst war sie meist diejenige gewesen, die ein Gespräch begann.  
„Ich habe sie überflogen. Mir fehlte einfach die Zeit, um sie aufmerksam zu lesen."  
„Nun, ich erwarte trotzdem, dass Ihnen morgen keine groben Schnitzer beim Vortragen unterlaufen."

Auch Hermine hatte Neuigkeiten zu erzählen und so schilderte sie ihm von dem Vorfall mit dem Werwolf, was ihn im ersten Moment erschreckte. Er hörte aber weiter zu, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass der Werwolf Kinder haben würde, demnach der Fluch nicht vererbbar war. Das interessierte Severus, aber mehr deshalb, weil er schon seit langer Zeit die Gesetzesänderungen aufmerksam verfolgte.

Während des gemeinsamen Brauens fiel Hermine positiv auf, dass sie wieder viel ruhiger war. Der Stress war noch da, aber er fühlte sich gut an und war keinesfalls belastend. Es war eben doch etwas anderes, mit einem anderen Menschen zusammenzuarbeiten.

Der Plan war, dass Severus nach 15 Uhr, wenn Hermine den Laden wieder öffnen würde, weiterhin im Labor bleiben würde, während sie auch für die potenziellen Kunden da wäre. Prompt warteten schon zwei Kunden vor der Tür, als sie diese aufschloss. Einer wollte den Wolfsbanntrank, für den er sich gestern schon angemeldet hatte. Severus kümmerte sich darum, die Becher zu füllen, während Hermine sie von ihm holte und auf dem Pass ihre Unterschrift leistete. Natürlich kamen auch etliche Kunden, die sich nicht im Vorfeld angemeldet hatten. Zum Glück hatte Hermine das einkalkuliert, so dass keiner von den insgesamt 51 Werwölfen ohne Trank zu einem anderen Tränkemeister geschickt werden musste. Der Vollmond stand noch nicht am Himmel, das betrat Remus den Laden, gefolgt von einer Mutter und ihrem nicht einmal einen Meter großen Kind. Höflich wie Remus war, ließ er der Dame den Vortritt.

„Den Wolfsbanntrank ...?", fragte sie unsicher.

Der kleine Junge blickte sich gelangweilt im Laden um, bis er Remus' freundlich lächelndes Gesicht erblickte und es ihm gleichtat. Die vielen wunden Stellen um den Mund herum kamen Remus sehr bekannt vor und er ahnte etwas. Als Severus zusammen mit Hermine in den Verkaufsraum trat – in den Händen zwei Becher mit dampfenden und auch herrlich duftendem Inhalt –, blickte Remus seinen Kollegen erstaunt an, während der kleine Junge sich hinter seiner Mutter verstecken wollte.

Den ersten Trank reichte Severus seinem Kollegen, weil der näher stand, den zweiten hielt er der jungen Mutter entgegen, doch es war der kleine Junge, der wieder hervorkam und beide Hände mit gespreizten Fingern nach dem Becher ausstreckte.

„Es ist für ihn", sagte die junge Frau leise und schaute zu dem Jungen hinunter, der sich der monatlichen Prozedur gebeugt hatte. Severus schaute zu dem bisher wohl jüngsten Kunden, den Hermine den ihren nennen konnte. Die erwartungsvoll aufgerissenen, blauen Augen waren nicht auf den schwarzgekleideten Tränkemeister gerichtet, sondern auf den Becher in dessen Hand. Severus musste etwas in die Knie gehen, damit die kleinen Finger den Becher überhaupt greifen konnten. Der Junge, als hätte man ihm eingetrichtert, dass er vorsichtig damit umgehen musste, nahm den Becher behutsam aus den gelblich verfärbten Fingen entgegen und hielt ihn ganz fest, nachdem er allein für ihn verantwortlich war. Der angenehme Duft ließ die Kinderaugen glänzen. Ohne Ekel trank der Junge, musste aber einige Male absetzen, um wegen der Anstrengung schnaufend Luft zu holen. Als er fertig war, gab er den Becher brav zurück, tastete danach mit seinen kleinen Händen seine Tasche ab und zog den Tränkepass hinaus, den er Severus zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger haltend überreichte. Dabei machte er ein Gesicht, als würde man ihn jeden Moment bestrafen.

Severus musste den Kloß im Hals hinunterschlucken, nahm dann den Pass aus den Kinderhänden an sich, um zu unterschreiben. Remus hatte bei dem Anblick des Jungen ganz vergessen, den Trank selbst zu sich zu nehmen, was Severus mahnend feststellte.

„Er muss heiß getrunken werden!"

Sofort parierte Remus und trank ebenfalls.

Nach Feierabend verweilten Hermine und Severus noch im Labor, um die bestellten Tränke für Morgen vorzubereiten, auch wenn das gar nicht geplant war. Hermine war müde, aber sie genoss die Gesellschaft und nahm seine Hilfe gern an.

„Wissen Sie, was ich mich frage?"  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was?"  
„Der Wolfsbanntrank. Es hieß bisher immer, der Trank muss drei Tage vor Vollmond eingenommen werden, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass man ihn auch zwei Tage vorher und zusätzlich am Tag des Vollmonds einnehmen kann."  
Er stutze. „Auf was genau wollen Sie hinaus?"  
„Na ja, den Vollmond hatte man heute schon, wenn es nicht bewölkt gewesen wäre, vormittags sehen können. Ich habe allerdings von keinem einzigen Fall gehört, an dem sich ein Werwolf trotz Vollmond schon am Tage verwandelt hat. Das gibt mir zu denken."  
„Die Verwandlung findet ausschließlich in der Vollmondnacht statt. Einen Grund dafür kann ich nicht nennen, eine Vermutung hätte ich jedoch."  
„Welche?", fragte sie neugierig. Sie liebte solche Unterhaltungen.  
„Es muss mit der Intensität des Mondlichts in Zusammenhang stehen. Sie selbst wissen, dass es Pflanzen gibt, die man in Vollmondnächten pflücken muss, weil sie nur so ihre Wirkung voll entfalten. Am Tage, selbst wenn der Vollmond am Himmel steht, ist sein Schein sehr schwach. Die Sonne, in den meisten Kulturen als Symbol des Guten betrachtet, übertrumpft den Mond. Wie ich von Lupin weiß, fühlt er sich an Tagen, an denen man den Vollmond schon tagsüber sehen kann, besonders angeschlagen."

Hermine verfiel in eine Grübelstarre, aus der Severus sie weckte, weil sie eine Zutat in ihren Kessel geben sollte.

„Aber würde das nicht bedeuten, dass ein Werwolf dem Vollmond einfach davonreisen könnte? Wenn er mit der Sonne ziehen würde, könnte er dem Fluch auf diese Weise entkommen?"  
Diesmal hielt Severus mit seiner Tätigkeit inne, denn die Überlegung war nicht dumm. „Wenn ich das Geld hätte", begann er, „würde ich Lupin eine kleine Reise finanzieren, um genau das herauszufinden. Aber selbst wenn es so sein sollte, Hermine, würde der Werwolf den Fluch nicht loswerden. Ich bezweifle, dass gerade diese Menschen sich regelmäßig eine monatliche Weltreise leisten könnten." Sie seufzte. „Es gab schon etliche helle Köpfe", er blickte sie an, „die ihr Leben der Werwolfsforschung verschrieben haben. Keiner von ihnen konnte bisher den Fluch brechen."  
„Ich hab eine Idee! Wie wäre es, wenn wir Remus in seiner Wolfsgestalt meinen Farbtrank verabreichen?"  
Schockiert machte er einen Schritt vom Kessel zurück. „Ohne mich! Sie können es gern tun, aber ich werde darauf verzichten, diesem Experiment persönlich beizuwohnen."  
„Remus ist ganz artig, wenn er den Wolfsbanntrank genommen hat."  
„Das ist mir gleich. Rechnen Sie keinesfalls mit mir!" Severus widmete sich wieder seinem Trank. „Was erwarten Sie davon?"  
Sie zuckte Schultern. „Als Harry die Magiefarben von Remus gesehen hat, war da ein grauer Fleck. Ich vermute, dass das der Fluch sein könnte."  
„Wenn Sie Recht behalten sollten, wird es Ihnen an Möglichkeiten fehlen, diesen Fleck auszuradieren."

Wieder war Hermine still, während sie rührte und schnitt und nochmals rührte. Sie ging die Theorie im Kopf durch, dessen war sich Severus sicher.

„Man hat aber gesehen, dass die Magiefarben sich ändern können, wenn man mit der Magie eines anderen konfrontiert wird. Dracos Farben haben sich wie kleine Fangarme in alle Richtungen gestreckt und herumgetastet. Als Harry ihn berührte, ist etwas von seinem Gold an Draco übergegangen."  
Severus nickte, dementierte jedoch: „Und hat sich mit seinen Farben vermischt. Es war nicht so, dass Draco nun einen goldenen Fleck aufgewiesen hätte. Vielleicht wurde Harrys Magie einfach absorbiert, ohne dass es eine Veränderung gab?"  
„Das wäre natürlich auch möglich, aber das müsste man testen."  
„Sie haben keine Zeit mehr für Experimente, Hermine. Nächste Woche findet die Versammlung statt. Morgen werden wir Ihre Rede üben. Außerdem haben Sie mit Ihrer Apotheke alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich rate Ihnen, diese Theorie nur denen anzuvertrauen, die nach der Rede auf Sie zukommen werden."

Zusammen schafften Hermine und Severus alle Aufgaben des Tages. Die Anstrengungen des Tages ließen sie bei einer Tasse Tee ausklingen. Ab morgen wäre es wieder ruhiger, dachte Hermine erleichtert, aber nur bis zum nächsten Vollmond und das nahm sie als Anlass, ihn um etwas zu bitten.

„Severus?" Als er aufblickte, fragte sie ganz offen: „Würden Sie mir nächsten Vollmond auch helfen?"  
„Da der 7. März ein Sonntag ist, werden wir ab dem 4. nächsten Monats den Trank bereits anbieten. Wir müssen mit Nachzüglern rechnen, die auf einen Sonntag die Zaubertränkemeister verzweifelt aufsuchen."

Sie lächelte. Severus hatte nur indirekt geantwortet, aber trotzdem zu ihren Gunsten. Das „wir" hörte sich gut an.

„Sie können auch gern außerhalb der Reihe mal vorbeikommen", bot sie ihm an.  
„Und was zahlen Sie?" Er scherzte, was die Fältchen an seinen Augenwinkeln verrieten.  
„Sie bekommen eine Tasse Tee, reicht das?" Unbefriedigt verzog er das Gesicht, weswegen sie verbesserte: „Dann Kaffee?"  
„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich hauptberuflich tätig bin."  
Ein Geistesblitz schoss ihr durch den Kopf, den sie als Flunkerei tarnte. „Ich könnte Sie ja abwerben."  
„Mich?", fragte er nach und sie nickte. „Sie könnten mich gar nicht bezahlen, Hermine. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was ein Zaubertränkemeister bekommt, wenn er tatsächlich dem Brauen nachgeht?"  
„Nein."  
„Das Doppelte! In Hogwarts werde ich nur für meine Tätigkeit als Lehrer bezahlt, auch wenn ich meinen Meister habe. Würde ich im Mungos als Tränkemeister beginnen, würde mein Gehalt mindestens 3.000 Galleonen betragen."  
„Oh ..."

Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein. Sie könnte ihn tatsächlich nicht bezahlen, weswegen sie betrübt in ihrem Tee herumrührte. Severus beobachtete sie und stellte sich die Frage, ob hinter ihrer Überlegung mehr Ernst steckte als sie zugeben wollte. Es schien in seinen Augen zumindest so zu sein, denn warum sonst, fragte er sich, wirkte sie so geplättet.

„Sie können morgen früher kommen." Der von ihr herbeigeführte Themenwechsel erhärtete seinen Verdacht. „Ich bin ja mit fast allem fertig und morgen, am Samstag, schließe ich das Geschäft um 16 Uhr."  
„Auf einen Samstag schließen Sie so früh?", fragte er erstaunt. „Gerade samstags mag man mit vielen Kunden rechnen, die in der Woche aufgrund der eigenen Arbeitszeiten keine Zeit gefunden haben."  
„Dann wäre ich aber einer der wenigen Läden, die noch geöffnet hätten", hielt sie ihm vor Augen. „Die meisten schließen früh. Selbst die Zwillinge."  
„Die beiden Mister Weasley widmen sich aber ihrem Scherzartikelversand. Soweit ich informiert bin, liefern sie in aller Herren Länder."

Anregungen bezüglich ihrer Geschäftsführung gab er ihr durch die Blume zu verstehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch ...?"  
Eine hoch gehobene Hand ließ sie verstummen. „Später, wenn Sie routiniert genug sind und sich eventuell Personal leisten können."

Die Arbeit im Labor war erledigt, so dass sie sich zu einem Schluck Wein in den ersten Stock begaben. Das Wohnzimmer hatte er bereits gesehen, weil er durch den Kamin gekommen war. Es war schlicht eingerichtet und vollgestopft mit Büchern; ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Beide versanken in Konversation über seltene Tränkezutaten und wo sie zu finden waren, da sprang Hermine plötzlich aufgescheucht von der Couch.

„Das wollte ich Ihnen ja noch zeigen!", sagte sie begeistert, als sie einen großen Pappkarton an den Tisch holte und öffnete. Sie entnahm etwas und hielt es ihm entgegen.  
Severus betrachtete das Prospekt. Sein erster Kommentar war: „Hochglanz?"  
„George meinte – und ich zitiere ihn wörtlich: 'Man muss großkotzig anfangen und sich zur Bescheidenheit hinarbeiten!'. Ich finde das Prospekt gelungen."

Erst jetzt las er die Werbung. Farblich war das Blatt in warmen Tönen gehalten. Rot und Orange. Ganz oben stand „Granger Apotheke", gleich darunter „Neueröffnung". Hermine hatte bestimmte Alltagstränke im Angebot, wie beispielsweise einen leichten Schlaftrunk, einen gegen Kopfschmerzen und eine Salbe zum Entspannen der Muskeln. Als er das Blatt umdrehte, fiel ihm sofort der als Hintergrundbild dekorativ platzierte Kessel auf, aus dem bewegliche Rauchschwaden emporstiegen. Hier pries sie ihren Wolfsbanntrank an und er hatte das Gefühl, je länger er auf die Rauchschwaden starrte, desto intensiver konnte er den Geruch von Vanille wahrnehmen.

„Es war Georges Idee, dem Prospekt einen Duft zu verpassen. Immerhin verspreche ich ja", sie tippte auf entsprechende Stelle, „dass der Trank bei mir angenehm schmeckt."  
„Haben Sie die Werbung schon verteilt?"  
„Nein, ist heute Morgen erst gekommen. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit. Nächste Woche fange ich damit an."  
„Dürfte ich welche haben?"  
Seine Frage überraschte sie. „Natürlich, aber darf ich fragen, wieso?"  
„Ich möchte das einigen Bekannten zukommen lassen."  
Hermine nickte. „Nehmen Sie sich, wie viele Sie benötigen."

Er griff sich eine gute Handvoll, die er in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

„Severus, wegen dem fünften Versteck ..." Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er sie an. Er schien zu vermuten, dachte Hermine, dass sie die Erinnerungen schon gefunden oder gar gesehen hatte. „Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was diese Erinnerungen beinhalten?"  
Erleichterung machte sich in im breit. „Das können Sie selbst herausfinden. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen."  
„Schon mal aufgefallen, dass Sie nie darüber sprechen möchten?" Seinen Todesblick schmetterte sie mit einem Lächeln ab. „Ich ärgere mich ehrlich gesagt darüber, dass Sie mir erst jetzt davon erzählt haben, wo ich doch Hogwarts verlassen habe. Oder spekulieren Sie wirklich darauf, dass ich es sein lasse?" Weil er sich nicht äußerte, beantwortete sie die von ihr selbst gestellte Frage mit eigenen Worten. „Ja, Sie haben gehofft, ich würde sowieso keine Zeit finden und irgendwann wäre Gras über die Sache gewachsen."  
„Sie haben auch keine Zeit, wie es aussieht."  
„Ich werde sie mir schon nehmen."  
„Hermine!", blaffte er, denn er wollte dieses Thema nicht diskutieren.  
„Reden Sie wenigstens mit mir drüber, wenn ich es gesehen habe?" Keine Antwort. „Severus?"  
Unerwartet stand er auf. „Es ist spät, ich werde gehen. Morgen können Sie gegen spätestens 18 Uhr mit mir rechnen." Er bewegte sich bereits auf den Kamin zu.  
„Ah", verspottete sie ihn, denn sie benutzte den Tonfall, den er sonst für seine sarkastischen Bemerkungen vorbehalten war. „Wenn Sie eine Animagusform hätten, wären Sie sicher ein Fluchttier."  
Abrupt hielt er inne und wandte sich um. „Wollen Sie mich beleidigen?"  
„Nein, ich will Ihnen nur vor Augen halten, dass Sie immer gehen, wenn es interessant wird." Sie schmollte.  
„Morgen gegen 18 Uhr. Gute Nacht, Hermine."  
„Gute Nacht, Severus."

In Hogwarts angekommen überwand sich Severus dazu, noch mit dem Hund auszugehen, denn er war länger bei Hermine gewesen, als er geplant hatte. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Blase entleeren zu dürfen. Der weiße Kuvasz, schon mächtig gewachsen und durch sein flauschig dickes Fell noch weit größer wirkend als er bereits war, sprang Severus an, als der die Leine befestigte. Ihr Weg führte sie durch den Schnee zu Hagrids Hütte, beziehungsweise führte Harrys Weg zu Fang.

Der bellende Laut, tief und brummig, war Fangs Gruß an Harry, als er die beiden Gäste witterte. Severus ließ seinen Hund von der Leine und schaute dabei zu, wie sie unbefangen tollten. Bei Hagrid war kein Licht, also musste Severus auch nicht mit Zwangskonversation rechnen. Mit Sicherheit war der Wildhüter im Verbotenen Wald, denn früh zu Bett ging der Halbriese nie.

Einige markierte Bäume später rief Severus den Hund zu sich und der kam auch, rannte jedoch wie wild an Severus vorbei. Auf weitere Rufe hörte das Tier nicht, dass wieder in Richtung Schloss hetzte. Severus eilte hinterher, konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Harry das Schloss betrat, doch als er ebenfalls den Schulhof erreicht und in das Gebäude eingetreten war, konnte er von dem Hund keine Spur mehr sehen. Severus wagte es nicht, laut zu rufen, denn die Gemälde würden ihn sicherlich anpöbeln. Zuerst schaute er in den Kerkern nach, doch Harry war dort nicht anzutreffen. Severus seufzte. Um diese Uhrzeit noch im Schloss nach seinem Hund zu suchen war keine seiner momentan bevorzugten Tätigkeiten, aber er musste ihn finden.

Vier Stockwerke höher erwachte Remus aus seinem festen Schlaf, denn er hatte etwas gehört. Als Erstes dachte er, Hermine und Severus hätten sich wieder in den Haaren. Nachdem der Schlaf seinem wachen Geist gewichen war, wusste er nur zu gut, dass das nicht möglich war, denn Hermine wohnte nicht mehr neben ihm. Das Geräusch war trotzdem da und es war laut. Ein lautes Bellen, ab und an ein herzzerreißendes Winseln, dann ein Schaben. Remus stöhnte laut. Sollte das die ganze Nacht so weitergehen, würde er kein Auge zutun, weswegen er sich seine Pantoffeln und einen Morgenmantel überzog, um auf dem Flur nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er den weißen Hund, der vor Hermines ehemaligem Zimmer stand und die Schnauze auf den Boden presste, um den Geruch von Innen erschnuppern zu können. Dann winselte der Hund wieder und scharrte mit seinen Pfoten unten an der Tür, als würde er Einlass erbitten. „Da wohnt keiner mehr", beruhigte Remus den Hund, während er sich ihm näherte, um die Leine aufzuheben. „Bist du Severus weggelaufen?"

Harry kläffte, so dass einige Gemälde ihren Unmut über die Lärmbelästigung kundtaten. In diesem Moment betrat Severus den weitläufigen Gang. Es dauerte lange, bis er endlich bei Remus angekommen war, der die Zeit genutzt hatte, seinen dunkel gekleideten Kollegen genau zu beobachten.

„Ich dachte eigentlich", begann Remus mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln, „dass ich hier endlich meine Ruhe hätte."  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ..." Von Harrys lautem Bellen wurde er unterbrochen. Er sah sich einen Moment lang mit an, wie der Hund an der Tür scharrte und aufgeregt an ihr schnüffelte. Leise und mit einem Hauch Verständnis erklärte Severus das Verhalten des Tieres. „Er vermisst wohl seinen Freund."  
Remus spitzte die Lippen und beäugte Severus', bevor er vervollständigte: „Nicht nur er?"

Beinahe klang es nicht wie eine Frage, dazu war Remus bei der Betonung mit der Stimme am Ende nicht hoch genug gegangen. Severus hatte lange genug mit Albus zu tun und wusste, wenn sich jemand eine Anspielung erlaubte. Er ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern hielt seine Hand entgegen, damit Remus ihm die Leine geben würde.

Weit weg von Hogwarts nahm Kingsley die Pergamente von Tonks entgegen. Gemeinsam gingen sie noch einmal den Plan durch, den die Aurorin entwickelt hatte.

„Das war wirklich eine brillante Idee von dir. Darauf hätte ich auch kommen können", sagte er.  
„Bist du aber nicht", gab sie schelmisch zurück, woraufhin Kingsley das Gesicht verzog.

Tonks hatte in den letzten Tagen zwischen Ermittlung und Beobachtung des Todesserverstecks alle Auroren zusammengebracht, die in der Lage waren, sich wie Kevin in Tiere zu verwandeln. Das Hauptproblem bestand darin, genügend Auroren zu finden, deren Animagusform ein relativ kleines Tier war, also kein auffälliger Hirsch oder Bär. Doch zu Tonks' Überraschung gab es mehr als sie dachte: Von Hamstern über Mäusen zu allerlei Arten von Vögeln und nur relativ wenige größere, doch insgesamt überwiegend Fluchttiere, die Gefahren sofort witterten und das Weite suchen würden.

Was King jedoch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war, dass es sich um wenig erfahrene Mitarbeiter handelte. Die Mehrzahl bestand aus jungen Auroren, die gerade so die erste Not-Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatten, denn man brauchte nach dem verheerenden Zaubererkrieg schnell neues Personal, um die frisch erstarkte Ordnung intakt zu halten und letztendlich mussten auch die Scherben weggeräumt werden.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tonks ihren Vorgesetzten und beantwortete sich die Frage gleich selbst. „Du hast Angst, dass sie es nicht schaffen, nicht wahr? Das sie über- oder gar nicht reagieren."

Kingsley nickte, aber er wusste auch, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er konnte nicht vorhersehen, wie jeder einzelne im Ernstfall handeln würde. 'Jeder nach seinen Fähigkeiten', redete er sich ein. Für die meisten würde es den ersten, echten Kampfeinsatz bedeuten, bei dem mit massivem Widerstand zu rechnen war. Es handelte sich nicht um Taschenspieler, nicht um einfache Ladendiebe. Es waren Todesser. Der Abschaum der Zauberwelt. Die letzten Getreuen Voldemorts, des grausamsten und mächtigsten Zauberers, der je gelebt hatte. Nein nicht ganz, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, der Mächtigste war er nicht. Der lehrte in Hogwarts.

„Was wir hier brauchen ist ein wenig Zuversicht. Sie werden es schaffen, Kingsley. Hab' Vertrauen! Sie brennen darauf, an diesem Einsatz teilzunehmen. Jeder von uns hat im Krieg Angehörige verloren. Da ist keiner mit dabei, der nicht auch selbst einen Verlust zu beklagen hatte."

Gerade das wollte Kingsley bemängeln. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf den Armen ab, schloss seine Augen und dachte einen Moment nach. Der Chef des Aurorenbüros hatte noch nie soviel Zweifel, wie bei dieser Aktion. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie in den wenigen Tagen schon eine Menge beobachtet und ermittelt hatten, um die ganze Gegend, das Gutshaus und alle anderen Gegebenheiten auszukundschaften, gab der Sache eine gewisse Größe. An dem Einsatz selbst würden etwa fünfzig Auroren teilnehmen. Es musste ein schneller, harter Schlag werden. Immerhin, und das beruhigte ihn etwas, würde das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite liegen. Die Beobachteten würden keine Ahnung haben, was sie traf.

„Dann haben wir es." Es war mehr eine Feststellung von Kingsley als eine Frage. „Gut, dann wird es Zeit. Sag allen Bescheid. Moody und Gruppe A sollen hier beim Gutshaus bleiben. Alle anderen sollen per Portschlüssel zurück ins Ministerium gehen. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden im Besprechungsraum. Ich werde ihnen den Plan dort erläutern. Und wann wir zuschlagen."

Tonks nickte und ging.

Bis auf Alastor und Gruppe A, die unsichtbar auf Besen rund um das Gutshaus verteilt ihre Position behielten, nutzten die Auroren ihre Portschlüssel, um direkt ins Ministerium zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg in den Besprechungsraum hinkte Kevin seinen Kollegen etwas hinterher, weil er müde war. Ohne sich vorher ausruhen zu können musste er noch einmal zum Haus hinüberfliegen und tatsächlich – wie Kingsley vermutet hatte – herrschte reges Treiben bei den Todessern, die noch einige Verbündete begrüßt hatten.

Während Kevin gedankenverloren den Gang entlangschlenderte, schlug ihm ein breit grinsender, etwa gleichaltriger Junge von hinten auf die Schulter. Er wirbelte herum und hielt dem Erschrockenen seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Mensch Jenkins, das kannst du doch nicht machen! Um ein Haar hätte ich dich erledigt!", schnaufte Kevin, als er den Stab sinken ließ.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem 'Schön Dich zu sehen, Pap!'? Nein, stattdessen fuchtelst du mir mit dem Ding da im Gesicht herum."  
„Mach das nie wieder, dich so von hinten anzuschleichen und mich so zu erschrecken. Und ja, es ist schön dich zu sehen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht die allerbesten sind. Ich darf demnach annehmen, dass du auch dabei sein wirst, wenn wir die Bastarde hoch nehmen?"  
„Da kannst du drauf wetten, Alter! Hier sind fast nur Freiwillige, hast du das gewusst? Wahrscheinlich weil dieser Angriff auf das Versteck der Todesser ein Himmelfahrtskommando ist. Immerhin haben sie es jedem selbst überlassen, ob er sich meldet oder ob er es bleiben lässt."  
„Bist immer noch ein bisschen der alte Draufgänger was, Papillon? Dann bist du auch bei der ersten Angriffswelle dabei. Als Schmetterling solltest du nicht weiter auffallen, wenn du dich hinter einem großen Bottich versteckst." Kevin grinste. „Ich muss vorher noch zu Shacklebolt, er braucht meinen Bericht für die Angriffsplanung."

So Leid es ihm tat, aber er musste sich von seinem Freund verabschieden. Er hatte Papillon so lange mit Erzählungen von seiner Aurorenausbildung in den Ohren gelegen, dass sein Freund sich für diesen Beruf entschlossen hatte.

„Alles klar, dann sehen wir uns später."  
„Ja, dass werden wir," sagte Kevin und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Boss.

Kingsley hörte aufmerksam zu, was ihm der junge Auror zu berichten hatte, denn Kevin war auch im Haus gewesen – hatte es fertiggebracht, unerkannt jedes Zimmer abzufliegen. Nachdem Kevin mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zog entsprechende Erinnerung aus dem Kopf.

„Ich denke, da könnten einige Sachen bei sein, die wir noch nicht kennen. Sie sollten sich das ansehen und vielleicht in die Planung mit einbeziehen."

Kingsley nickte und gab ihm eine Phiole, in der Kevin die Erinnerung verkorkte.

„Danke Kevin, ruhen Sie sich einen Moment aus, wir halten die Besprechung in einer Stunde unten ab." Er rang sich trotz der bevorstehenden Situation ein Lächeln ab. „Gute Arbeit!", lobte Kingsley den jungen Auror und während sich Kevin für einen Moment zurückgezogen entspannen konnte, sah sich Kingsley seine Erinnerungen an.

Als Tonks zusammen mit Kingsley eine Stunde später im Besprechungsraum erschien, waren bereits alle für den Einsatz vorgesehenen Auroren und die, die die erste Prüfung bestanden hatten, anwesend. Auch Tonks setzte sich zu den anderen in die Stuhlreihen und überließ es Kingsley allein, die Einsatzbesprechung für den morgigen Tag zu leiten.

Kingsley sah für einen Moment nach unten, schloss die Augen und ließ die Geräusche der Umgebung auf sich wirken, so als würde er Kraft schöpfen für das, was er als Nächstes tun musste. Auf Förmlichkeiten wollte er vollends verzichten. Man musste Zusammengehörigkeit vermitteln.

„Wir haben es euch offen gelassen, ob ihr an dem Einsatz teilnehmt oder nicht. Ich freue mich, dass es so viele Freiwillige gibt, gerade weil das keine einfache Aktion werden wird, so gut wir auch vorbereitet sein mögen. Es geht um die Festsetzung der Todesser Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange und deren derzeitig neuem Gefolge, also Männer und Frauen, die in unserer Welt nichts mehr zu verlieren haben, außer ihrer Freiheit und ihrem Leben. So werden diese Verbrecher nach meiner Einschätzung auch reagieren, wenn wir zu Tage treten."

Diese Informationen ließ er für einen Augenblick im Raum stehen, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ihr alle habt die verkürzte Grundausbildung als Auror bestanden. Die eigentliche Ausbildung steht euch noch bevor, dennoch habt ihr bereits Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse, die ihr zum Einsatz bringen könnt. Die 'Operation Kleinholz' startet morgen Früh um sieben Uhr. Wir werden wie folgt vorgehen: Als Erstes werden zwanzig Auroren in Animagusgestalt das Gebäude von innen infiltrieren und die Schlüsselpositionen einnehmen." Er zeigte mit seinem Stab auf die Punkte, die auf der Karte eingezeichnet waren, als sogleich ein Einwurf von einem der Zuhörer kam.  
„Wie sollen wir die Positionen finden?", fragte Papillon ungläubig. „Meines Wissens nach war bislang nur einer im Inneren des Hauses."  
„Du hast Recht, bislang war nur einer von uns im Objekt, doch wenn wir morgen zuschlagen, werdet ihr alle über die erforderlichen Informationen verfügen, die ihr benötigt, um die Operation zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen." Und bevor eine Frage nach dem Wie gestellt wurde, die, wie Kingsley es ahnte, sich bereits in vielen Köpfen zu formen begann, fügte er hinzu: „Der Begriff des Denkariums wird allen sicherlich geläufig sein. Gut, dann können wir mit der Einsatzbesprechung fortfahren."

Er ging auf die andere Seite hinüber und blickte die vielen jungen Menschen an.

„Zusätzlich zu den Animagi, die sozusagen die Vorhut bilden, werden weitere zwanzig Auroren, belegt mit Desillusionierungszaubern, ebenfalls ihre Positionen im Objekt beziehen. Alle anderen am Einsatz Beteiligten sind außerhalb positioniert und greifen als zweite Welle ein. Mit etwas Glück werden wir die Bande eiskalt erwischen. Doch rechnet mit Widerstand! Wenn ihr angegriffen werdet, verteidigt euch entsprechend. Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn wir die Lestrange-Brüder lebend in die Hände bekommen, aber es ist keine Bedingung. Für den Einsatz ist die Anwendung des Avada freigegeben worden, denn auch wir werden mit Sicherheit mit diesem Unverzeihlichen angegriffen werden. Wenn es die Situation erfordert, dann überlegt nicht lange. Todesser sind dafür bekannt, dass sie selbst im härtesten Gefecht immer wieder die Muße finden, ihre von uns kampfunfähig gemachten Verbündeten wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Schaltet ihr einen aus, steht der im nächsten Moment wieder auf."

Seine Augen schweiften über die Gesichter der Freiwilligen. Würde er auch nur einen Hauch Unsicherheit entdecken, würde er die Person am Ende der Besprechung höflich bitten, die freiwillige Meldung zurückzuziehen.

„Zurück zum Plan. Um exakt Null Achthundert erfolgt der Zugriff. Den Herrschaften dürfte somit nicht allzu viel Zeit zum Frühstücken bleiben, aber das können sie ja in Askaban nachholen", erklärte er trocken und ein wohliges Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Als Erstes greifen jene Auroren ein, die mit dem Desillusionierungszaubern belegt sind, danach – und ich möchte nochmals betonen – danach die Animagi! Sie benötigen einen Augenblick, um sich zurückzuverwandeln und in dieser Zeit sind sie mehr als nur verwundbar. Ein Schmetterling ist mit dem Tagespropheten schnell erschlagen. Wir haben uns verstanden?" Alle bejahten wortlos. „Gut! Wenn ihr die Zielpersonen nicht zu fassen bekommt, dann wendet einen Schockzauber an. Werft sie mit dem Stupor oder einem anderen schubkräftigen Zauberspruch aus den Fenstern. Die Auroren außerhalb werden sich um diejenigen kümmern. Soweit alles klar?"

Hier sprach niemand ein Wort, aber alle Anwesenden nickten verständig.

„In Ordnung. Ihr seid bei diesem Einsatz weitestgehend auf euch allein gestellt! Da ist niemand, dem ihr Fragen stellen könnt, niemand, den ihr um Erlaubnis für irgendetwas bitten müsst. In den nächsten Stunden werdet ihr alle die Örtlichkeit aus der Nähe kennen lernen. Unsere Kollegen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung haben uns kurzfristig einige Denkarien zur Verfügung gestellt, so dass ihr euch mit den entsprechenden Gegebenheiten vertraut machen könnt. Ihr werdet dort auch eure Positionen vorfinden, für die ihr eingeteilt wurdet. Ein entsprechendes Dossier steht jedem ebenfalls zur Verfügung."

Mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erschienen die Breviere auf dem Schoß eines jeden.

„Geht die Planung Stück für Stück durch und lernt sie durch die Augen des Gegners zu sehen. Ich erwarte von niemandem Heldentaten. Den meisten Helden, die ich im Krieg habe kennen lernen dürfen, gedenken wir auf der Tafel in der Eingangshalle. Macht euch mit der Planung vertraut. Möge Merlin mit euch sein! Danke."

Jetzt übernahm Tonks und teilte die Anwesenden in kleine Grüppchen ein, die in die entsprechenden Räume mit den Denkarien geführt wurden. Nachdem jeder einmal das Haus in Gedanken abgelaufen war und sich seine Position eingeprägt hatte, kehrten sie zu Kingsley zurück.

Nach dem Ende der Besprechung trafen sich Kevin und Tracey auf dem Flur.

„Kevin, hi", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich Schlaf finden, bevor wir morgen das Gutshaus stürmen."  
„Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt. Außerdem habe ich Hunger."  
„Die Kantine hat noch auf. Begleitest du mich?"  
„Viel lieber würde ich gemütlich Zuhause hocken, ein Sandwich essen und schlafen gehen."  
„Oh", machte sie enttäuscht und schaute zu Boden.  
„Dabei kannst du mir Gesellschaft leisen, wenn du möchtest?"  
Abrupt blickte Tracey auf. „Na, du kommst ja gleich zur Sache."  
„Warum? Gemeinsam ein Sandwich essen und nebeneinander ein wenig Ruhe finden. Für mich hört sich das gut an. Kingsley hat gesagt, um sechs müssen wir vor Ort sein. Wir kennen das Gutshaus und müssen nicht sofort zurück, erst morgen Früh."

Auch Tonks war froh, dass sie nicht sofort zurück in die Kälte musste. Stattdessen verabschiedete sie sich von Kingsley, um zu Remus zu flohen. Es war schon spät, aber sein Kamin war für sie immer offen. In seinem Schlafzimmer traf sie ihn an. Er schlief, aber zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Heute war Vollmond. Heute musste er den letzten Wolfsbanntrank eingenommen haben, dachte sie. Dank Albus durfte er in seinem Zimmer bleiben, musste nur die Türen sicher verschließen und den Kamin sperren – außer für Tonks. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes verzauberte sie einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Bettes so, dass der um kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens anfangen würde, Lärm zu machen.

Ohne Moony zu wecken zog sie sich Umhang, Schuhe und Hose aus, um unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen. Auch wenn er neben dem Bett schlief, war allein seine Nähe beruhigend. Sie rutschte bis an die Bettkante, bis sein regelmäßiger Atem sie traf. Er roch eine Winzigkeit nach Vanille. Mit diesem Duft in der Nase schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich die Auroren alle zusammen im Lager in der Nähe des Gutshofes versammelt und Kingsley gab letzte Anweisungen auch an die wenigen erfahrenen Veteranen, die diesen Einsatz begleiteten. Als er das Zeichen zum Losschlagen gab, herrschte fast absolute Stille. Man hätte buchstäblich eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Jeder kannte seinen Platz, seine Aufgabe. Die noch nötigen Anweisungen wurden durch Handzeichen lautlos übermittelt. Einen Moment später flogen verschiedenartige Vögel in den Himmel und anderes Getier huschte durch das nahe Unterholz hinüber zum Gutshaus, darunter eine Wühlmaus, ein Koboldmaki, sogar ein Maulwurf und eine Goldkröte. Als Nächstes machten sich die Auroren unter dem Desillusionierungszauber auf den Weg. Sie fanden schnell Einlass durch eine offene Kellertür, die offenbar nie abgeschlossen wurde. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Todesser sich hier sicher fühlten. Durch den Zauber unsichtbar kletterten andere ungesehen durch offene Fenster ins Innere des Todesserverstecks und suchten lautlos ihre Positionen auf, während die Uhr unbarmherzig weitertickte und der Augenblick der Wahrheit näher und näher rückte.

Die Auroren merkten schnell, dass auf dem Gutshof und den dazugehörigen Nebengelassen mehr Todesser versammelt waren als sie Anfangs dachten, doch für einen Rückzug war es längst zu spät. Das Überraschungsmoment würde das Einzige sein, was sie auf ihrer Seite hatten. Es war unheimlich, die vielen Gestalten in ihrem morgendlichen Tran an sich vorbeischlurfen zu sehen. Kevin konnte Eligius erkennen, dessen Rücken wieder gerichtet schien und der sich so unbeobachtet fühlte, dass er sich auf dem Weg zum Esszimmer am Hintern kratzte.

Die Todesser ahnten nichts.

Der Tisch, an dem die Ziele der Auroren speisten, wurde von einem lautlos gesprochenen Zauber getroffen, doch das Resultat des „Bombarda Maxima" war alles andere als lautlos. Der Tisch explodierte auf der Stelle. Umherfliegende Tischbeine setzten den ersten Todesser außer Gefecht. Holzsplitter bohrten sich in die Gesichter derjenigen, die ihren Kopf nicht schnell genug abwenden konnten. Schreie.

Es ging alles sehr schnell.

Mit einem Male war der Raum voller Todesser, die von überall herbeieilten und nun kreuz und quer durcheinander liefen, um die Angreifer ausfindig zu machen, die nun sichtbar wurden. Flüche, rote und grüne, flogen von links nach rechts und von nach unten. Es zischte laut. Die pfeifenden Geräusche erinnerten an Raketen zu Silvester. Wie aufgescheuchte Funken stoben die Menschen auseinander. Auf engstem Raum steigerten sich Auroren und Gegner gegenseitig in einen Blutrausch, denn keine der Parteien konnte es sich leisten aufzugeben.

Auroren, denen der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde, griffen nach Stühlen, Lampen und Beistelltischen – nach allem, was sich zur Verteidigung eignete – und schlugen damit auf ihre Gegner ein, bis sie entweder auf ein blutiges, regungsloses Fleischstück einschlugen oder selbst durch einen Schlag mit einem harten Gegenstand von den Füßen geholt wurden.

Als Kevin und die anderen Animagi sich zurückverwandelten, war die Schlacht im Esszimmer bereits in vollem Gange. Er selbst hechtete hinter ein umgeworfenes Sofa, während der Avada über ihn hinwegpeitschte und einen hässlichen schwarzen Fleck an der getäfelten Wand hinterließ. Trotz des Getöses und Durcheinanders konnte Kevin den Schmetterling sehen. Im Getümmel nahm Pap gerade seine menschliche Gestalt an, da rammte ihm ein tollwütiger Todesser mit verbranntem Gesicht – Sixtus – ein Messer in den Bauch, bevor er das Leben des jungen Mannes im Anschluss mit dem Unverzeihlichen beendete. Sixtus hatte keine Möglichkeit, seinen kleinen Triumph zu begreifen, denn der gleiche Fluch traf auch ihn und er sackte von einer Sekunde zur anderen tot zusammen. Bei dem herrschenden Chaos war es möglich, dass er von seinen eigenen Leuten getroffen worden war. Kevin hoffte, dass Tracey diesen Tag überleben würde – und er selbst auch.

Varinka, eine gnadenlose Barbarin, ließ einen Auror in Flammen aufgehen. Sie stand genau vor einem großem Doppelfenster und diese Chance nahm Kevin wahr. Mit einem Stupor beförderte er sie nach draußen. Dawlish und seine Männer würden sich um die Hexe kümmern.

Gegen drei Todesser musste sich Tonks zur Wehr setzen. Rodolphus beschimpfte sie als wertlose Nichte, schleuderte ihr einen Avada Kedavra nach dem anderen entgegen. Nur durch ihre Schnelligkeit konnte sie den Unverzeihlichen entkommen und auch durch ihre Kollegen, die immer wieder die drei ablenkten und bombardierten. Kevin traf Rabastan mit einem Schockzauber. Der Getroffene taumelte nach hinten und kam in die Schusslinie eines anderen Todessern. Der grüne Fluch streckte Rabastan auf der Stelle nieder.

Nach nicht einmal vierzig Minuten Kampfgefecht ebbten die Schreie langsam ab und die Rauchschwaden der Flüche und des brennenden Mobiliars verzogen sich. Die restlichen Todesser ergaben sich den immer zahlreicher werdenden Auroren des Ministeriums nach hartem und unfairem Kampf. Einige von ihnen richteten den Zauberstab auch gegen sich selbst und entzogen sich so dem Gamot und einem Urteil.

Rabastan oder das, was noch von ihm übrig war, lag rücklings über der Armlehne eines Sessels, während Rodolphus unter dem Fluch eines modifizierten Incarcerus, der die Seile immer enger schnürte, je mehr er sich zur Wehr setzte, abtransportiert wurde. Irgendjemand flüsterte ihm noch zu, wie sie an die Information gekommen waren und das man Macnair in Askaban gebrochen hätte. Rodolphus würde den Rest seines Lebens, das er hinter Gittern absitzen würde, damit beschäftigt sein, den Verräter umbringen zu wollen.

Die Auroren blickten sich in dem Trümmerhaufen um, das vor einigen Minuten noch ein gemütliches Esszimmer war. Regungslose Körper wurden umgedreht. Man hörte einige Schluchzer. Manch einer stand wie in Trance und mit kreidebleichem Gesicht auf einem Fleck. Andere nutzten den Rest ihrer Kraft, um Verletzte zu versorgen. Kingsley ließ durch Dawlish einige Heiler aus dem Mungos heranschaffen.

Mit einer gebrochenen Hand, die Kevin erst jetzt spürte, wankte er hinüber zu Papillon. Den Messerstich hätte sein Freund überleben können, nicht aber den Avada. Hätte er ihn bloß nie für diesen Beruf begeistert, warf Kevin sich vor. Ein lautes Kreischen, das durch das zerbrochene Fenster von draußen gut zu hören war, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es war eine helle Frauenstimme, die laut schrie und jemanden beklagte. Vom Kampf ganz erschlagen taumele er hinüber und blickte nach unten. Tracey. Als er sie wohlauf sah, schmerzte nicht einmal mehr seine Hand, aber etwas hatte sie aus der Fassung gebracht. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, weinte und schrie wie am Spieß.

Wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen ging Kevin im Schneckentempo nach unten, wurde derweil von einigen Kollegen überholt und kreuzte die Wege der Auroren, die nun von draußen ins Haus kamen. Er hörte wie aus der Ferne die Frage, ob es ihm gut ginge, weswegen er abwesend nickte.

Auf dem Hof angelangt ging er um die Ecke, wo er Tracey schreien und weinen hörte. Dawlish hielt sie fest mit beiden Armen umklammert und murmelte ihr unverständliche Worte ins Ohr, dessen ruhiger Tonfall Trost vermuten ließ. Beide bemerkten ihn gar nicht. Der Grund für Traceys bewegtes Verhalten war schnell gefunden.

Am Boden, zwischen den Scherben des zersplitterten Fensters, lag eine tote Schneeammer.


	181. Lohn der Arbeit

Hi **Nagini**,

die Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und Severus muss in gewisser Weise langsam anlaufen, weil sich die beiden anfangs nicht gerade grün sind. Hassen tun sie sich auch nicht, aber man hat doch einige Abneigungen. Ich denke schon, dass man mit Severus Freundschaft schließen kann, nur muss man wissen, wie man das anpacken muss.  
Es war zu Beginn nicht einmal als HG/SS geplant. Weder John noch ich sind Fan von dem Pairing, was vielleicht auch der Grund sein mag, dass es hier keine kitschigen Szenen gibt. In normalen FFs sind mir die Pairing egal. Da darf auch Draco mit Ginny zusammenkommen, wenn die Handlung stimmt. Ich hab aber auch nichts gegen die ursprünglichen Paare wie Harry/Ginny. Ist ja nur Fanfiction.

Die vielen Tode im 7. Band sind der Grund, warum ich den eigentlich gar nicht lesen möchte. Noch habe ich mich erfolgreich gesträubt, aber nach der FF könnte es sein, dass ich mal hinlange und es evtl. bereuen werde. Ich habe so gut es ging keine bekannten Charaktere sterben lassen, aber den Krieg habe ich trotzdem nicht als Lappalie dargestellt. Jeder hat sein Kreuz zu tragen.

Snape und Dumbledore müssten sich am besten mal gegenseitig den Kopf waschen. Zynismus kann in einer bestimmten Menge lustig sein, aber mit Dumbledore hast du recht: der müsste mal etwas offener werden ;)

Liebe Grüße, Muggelchen

* * *

Schon um 15 Uhr, eine Stunde zu früh, traf Severus am Samstag bei Hermine ein, obwohl sie erst um 16 Uhr den Laden schließen würde. Er hatte seinen Hund mitgebracht.

„Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus." Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der freudig erregt mit dem Schwanz wackelte und an seiner Leine zerrte, nachdem er Fellini entdeckt hatte.  
„Nein, er kann hier frei rumlaufen."

Nach ihrem Einverständnis ließ er den Hund von der Leine, der sofort hinüber zum schwarzen Kniesel lief, von dem er herzlich schnurrend empfangen wurde. Die Tiere spielten miteinander und verschwanden nach oben in die Wohnung.

Severus half in der Stunde vor Ladenschluss bei Kleinigkeiten, zum Beispiel beim Ernten der Schoten des Kartoffelbauchpilzes, den Hermine dank Nevilles Anweisungen und seines selbst erfundenen Düngers in dem kleinen Garten hinter der Apotheke in einem Miniaturgewächshaus züchtete. Schon in der dritten Klasse hatte man in Kräuterkunde gelernt, wie man diese zarten und empfindlichen Schoten von der Pflanze trennen konnte, ohne dass sie platzten. Als nächstes widmete er sich dem angelieferten Sack mit Vogel-Knöterich, der auch als "Blutkraut" bekannt war und in Severus' Trank gegen den Durst der Vampire vorkam. Er sortierte die in der Lieferung vorhandenen Blätter aus, weil die schnell faulen und damit auch die Blüten – die eigentliche Zutat – verderben konnten. Die kleinen weiß bis rosafarbenen Blüten strömten einen lieblich süßen Duft aus, der Severus benebelte. Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

„Ich habe den Laden zugemacht", sagte Hermine und fügte gleich hinzu, „möchten Sie erst etwas essen?"  
„Kochen Sie selbst?" In seiner Frage schwang hörbar Skepsis mit.  
„Ich ..." Sie hielt inne, weswegen er sich umdrehte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte sie ihn an. „Warum fragen Sie? Hat Harry Ihnen etwa erzählt, dass ...?" Mit einem Male schossen ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Hat er, oder? Dass ich nicht kochen kann, hat er Ihnen erzählt?"  
„Er hat es vielleicht mal beiläufig erwähnt", wiegelte Severus ab, obwohl er sich sehr lebhaft an Harrys Schilderung erinnern konnte, wie er beim Verzehr eines von ihr selbst gebackenen Kekses um seine Vorderzähne gebangt hatte.  
„Nudeln bekomme ich allemal hin."  
„Auch Bandnudeln mit Zucchini in Safransauce?"  
„Tomatensauce reicht völlig!", entgegnete sie gekränkt.  
Severus verzog bei diesem Gericht das Gesicht. „Für mich nichts, danke."

Ein Moment war Ruhe. Sie betrachtete die zarten Blüten, in denen seine gelblichen Finger behutsam die Blätter herauspickten. Jeder angewandte Sortierzauber könnte sich später auf die Inhaltsstoffe auswirken.

„Wollen Sie das noch zu Ende machen?"  
„Ja, zehn Minuten noch."  
Nach einem Augenblick äußerte sich Hermine erneut. „Darf ich Sie einen Moment hier allein lassen? Ich bin gleich zurück." Sie war gegangen.

In dem großräumigen Labor fühlte sich Severus sehr wohl. Heute schien die Sonne, deren Strahlen den Raum erhellten. Die vielen Zutaten wirkten bei Tageslicht anders als er sie gewohnt war. Die seidige Beschaffenheit der Blüten, die seine Haut streiften, und ihr betörender Duft machten die Arbeit angenehm. Gerade hatte Severus das letzte grüne und schon leicht faulige Blatt herausgepickt, hörte er auch schon die Tür zum Verkaufsraum, die Hermine wieder von innen schloss. Das Rascheln von Tüten war zu vernehmen. Ihr Weg führte sie am Labor vorbei in die Küche. Severus brachte die Blüten in Holzgefäße unter, damit sie gut trocknen konnten, und wusch sich danach gründlich die Hände.

Schon auf dem Flur auf den Weg zur Küche stieg ihm der Duft von Minzsauce in die Nase. Vom Türrahmen aus beobachtete er Hermine, wie sie auf zwei Tellern gerade das Essen anrichtete, dass sie eben in einem Restaurant in London gekauft haben musste. Der Werbeaufdruck auf den Tüten zeugte davon.

„Oh", machte sie überrascht, als sie ihn zufällig an der Tür stehen sah. „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Lammfleisch mit Minzsauce?"

Bei jedem anderen Menschen hätte er abgewinkt und gesagt, er hätte heute in Hogwarts zu Mittag gegessen, doch er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, was oder ob er überhaupt etwas gegessen hatte. Außerdem regte der Duft seinen Appetit an. Oder lag es an der Geselligkeit? Ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten betrat er die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, nachdem sie ihm mit einem Wink ihrer Hand einen Platz angeboten hatte. Sie hatte sogar zwei Flaschen Muggelbier gekauft, das zu diesem Gericht geschmacklich sehr gut passte. Nachdem sie Severus das Bier in ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte, nahm sie ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Ich mag eigentlich überhaupt nicht, wenn alles in Minzsauce gebraten wird, aber das hier", sie deutete auf das dampfende Gericht auf dem Teller, „ist wirklich lecker."

Er war froh, dass sie während des vorzüglichen Essens Konversation betrieben. Dass er Hunger hatte, spürte er erst nach dem ersten Bissen. In letzter Zeit hatte er es mit der Nahrungsaufnahme nicht so eng gesehen.

„Was haben Sie für Montag noch für Vorbereitungen zu treffen?", fragte er nebenher.  
„Ich habe fünf Bestellungen. Ein Kunde möchte einen Felix Felicis haben, den er verschenken möchte." Sie lächelte. „Ist für seinen Neffen, der bald heiraten wird."  
„Solche Geschenke sind traditionell. Alles, was mit Glück zu tun hat, auch wenn es sich um einen Trank handelt. Was haben Sie noch für Aufträge erhalten?"  
„Ach, das Übliche: Gripsschärfungstrank, Stachelschweinpastillen, ein Trunk des Friedens und, ähm, Verhütungstränke." Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz warm. „Einer wollte doch tatsächlich einen Amortentia haben. Als ich fragte, ob er sich im Klaren darüber ist, dass sich das am Rande der Legalität bewegen würde, ist er gegangen."  
„Sie sollten weniger Fragen stellen, Hermine."  
„Und zulassen", begann sie erbost, „dass irgendeine arme Frau auf diese Weise manipuliert wird? Nein!"  
„Vielleicht wollte der Mann nur seine Ehe retten?", warf Severus lax ein.  
„Vielleicht sollte er einfach nur mal offen mit seiner Frau reden!"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Warum stochern wir in dem Leben zweier uns völlig fremder Menschen herum?"  
„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn wir in Ihrem Leben ...?" Sein Blick ließ sie das Thema wechseln. „Wie läuft es in Hogwarts?"  
„Es ist eintönig wie eh und je."  
„Eintönig?", fragte sie verdutzt nach. „Ach ja, ich vergaß, dass die Arbeit Ihnen keinen Spaß macht. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich etwas anderes suchen?"

Von ihrer Anmerkung aufgescheucht blickte er sie in der Hoffnung an, ihrem Gesicht die wahre Bedeutung zu entnehmen, die er hinter ihren Worten vermutete. Sie lächelte selig, während sie den Happen Lamm kaute.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen gingen sie nach oben ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum befand sich Hermine in der gemütlichen Wohnung über dem Geschäft, wurde sie müde. Die Belastung der letzten Tage forderte ihren Tribut. Sie wollte sich am liebsten hinlegen und bis morgen Mittag durchschlafen, doch Severus erwartete, dass sie die Rede übte.

Mit den Pergamenten, die er ihr per Eule hatte zukommen lassen, setzte sie sich neben ihn.

„Nein, Hermine: Sie stehen!"  
„Wie bitte? Warum darf ich nicht sitzen?"  
„Weil Sie die Rede im Stehen vortragen werden. Ihre Körpersprache soll zum Ausdruck kommen."

Sie seufzte, beugte sich aber seinem Wunsch, die Rede im Stehen zu halten. Sie begann mit der Begrüßung, die er bestens ausformuliert hatte, doch da hatte er den ersten Einwand.

„Wenn Sie die Tränkemeister und -meisterinnen begrüßen, dann blicken Sie vom Papier auf."

Mit verzogenem Mund nahm sie die Kritik zur Kenntnis und machte es gleich noch einmal. Diesmal hatte er nichts auszusetzen. Sie begann zu lesen, stutzte dann und fragte: „Warum ist hier mitten im Satz ein Absatz?"  
„Es werden noch mehr folgen. Die habe ich eingebaut, damit Sie in diesen Momenten in die Menge schauen. Um nicht die Zeile zu verlieren, habe ich Absätze gemacht, so dass Sie ganz leicht mit dem Daumen die Stelle markieren können."  
„Ach so, dann mach ich mal weiter."

Hermine fand, dass die von ihm eingefügten kleinen Pause perfekt zur Rede passten. An manchen Stellen machten sie neugierig, an anderen unterstrichen sie den wichtigen Inhalt des vorangegangenen Textes.

„An dieser Stelle", unterbrach er, „sollten Sie mehr Körpersprache anwenden."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Mehr Körpersprache?"  
„Ja, und damit meine ich keinen verwirrten Blick wie den, den Sie jetzt in Perfektion zum Besten geben." Sie zog einen Flunsch, was ihn amüsierte.  
„Was meinen Sie mit 'mehr Körpersprache'?"  
„Untermalen Sie das Gesagte mit Bewegungen Ihrer Hand oder Ihres Armes, natürlich nicht zu aufdringlich, aber dezent Text begleitend." Als sie nicht zu verstehen schien, stöhnte er. „Nur ungern greife ich auf Beispiele wie Folgendes zurück, aber vielleicht begreifen Sie dann, was ich meine. Nehmen Sie Sibyll: Würde man ihr die Hände fesseln, wäre sie vermutlich stumm."

Für einen Moment stellte sich Hermine vor, wie sie selbst am Rednerpult stand und wie wild mit den Armen gestikulierte, während sie ihren Text vortrug.

„Das war natürlich ein übertriebenes Beispiel", stellte er klar, „aber ich denke, Sie wissen nun, was ich meine."

Dass das Üben einer Rede so kräftezehrend sein könnte, hätte sie niemals gedacht. Noch anstrengender war es, Severus' Vorschläge nicht nur ernst zu nehmen, sondern auch umzusetzen. Am Ende der Rede verlangte er, dass sie nochmals beginnen sollte.

„Können wir nicht eine Pause einlegen? Ich möchte gern was trinken."  
„Nur zu, trinken Sie etwas. Ich hätte gern einen Schluck Rotwein."  
Hermine ging zu einem Schränkchen hinüber. „Muss ich erst einmal sehen, was ich überhaupt habe." Sie beäugte die Flaschen. „Einen Weißen hätte ich, dann noch Sherry und Pernod."  
„Ich nehme den Sherry, wenn Sie keinen ..."  
„Rotwein! Hab ich doch noch einen."

Obwohl Hermine etwas gegessen hatte, machte sich der Rotwein schnell bemerkbar. Sie war nicht nur etwas lockerer, sondern ihr wurde auch sehr warm. Letzteres konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie in ihrem leicht ungehemmten Zustand erneut seine Wange ins Visier genommen hatte.

„Sie sollten den Zuhörern in die Augen sehen, Hermine", mahnte er, denn auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass ihr Blick woanders landete.  
„Da werden nächste Woche so viele Augenpaare sein ... Ich werde gar nicht wissen, wo ich hinschauen soll."  
„Tragen Sie weiter vor", empfahl er, „damit wir verbale Stolpersteine entfernen können."

Hermine las, setzte entsprechende Pausen ein und untermalte das Gesagte mit Bewegungen ihrer Hand.

„Es sollte weniger so aussehen", er schmunzelte, „als wollten Sie eine Angel auswerfen."  
„Waren Sie schon mal angeln?", fragte sie interessiert, weil sie sich schwerlich vorstellen konnte, wie Severus gemächlich in einem Boot saß und auf einen Fisch wartete.  
„Lenken Sie nicht ab. Bringen Sie lieber Ihre Gestik unter Kontrolle, sonst machen Sie Sibyll noch Konkurrenz."

Immer wieder trank Hermine nebenbei ein Schluck Wein. Die Gläser hatte sie nicht gezählt und das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Sie fühlte sich wohl, ihr war angenehm warm und die Gesellschaft genoss sie ebenfalls.

„Sie lallen!"  
Diesen Vorwurf wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Ich lalle übernicht! Ich meine, überhaupt nicht."  
Die Mühe, sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen, machte er sich nicht einmal. „Es ist in Ordnung. Auf diese Weise können wir den Text viel runder machen, denn wenn Sie über Wörter oder Satzstellen im angetrunken Zustand schon nicht mehr straucheln, dann werden diese Ihnen im nüchternen Zustand auch keine Proble..."  
„Angetrunken? Ich bin nicht angetrunken, Severus, wirklich nicht!"  
„Was ist dann der Grund, dass Sie sich bei bestimmten Worten auf dem 'L' oder 'S' so lange ausruhen?"  
„Wollen Sie mir jetzt zuhören oder mich weiter veralbern?"  
„Beides ist in gewisser Weise amüsant. Ich halte Sie nicht auf. Lesen Sie weiter."

Hermine bemerkte selbst, dass er Recht behielt. Bei einigen Buchstaben zog sie das Wort ungewollt in die Länge, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Er monierte diese Stellen nicht, denn er wusste, dass sie diese in einer Woche normal aussprechen würde.

Endlich war sie fertig und sank kraftlos neben ihn auf die Couch nieder. Ab und an musste sie noch kichern, wenn sie sich bestimmte Worte ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Das Wort Affodillwurzel hatte sie mit gefühlten fünf „L" vorgelesen.

„Ich frage mich", Severus blickte neben sich, „ob es nicht besser wäre, Ihnen vor der Rede ein Schluck Wein zu verabreichen. Ihre Stimme hat dann etwas besänftigend Paralysierendes an sich."  
„Die Zuhörer sollen aber auch den Inhalt verstehen und nicht nur auf die Stimme achten."  
„Der Inhalt wird jeden, der durch vorangegangene Vorträge bereits eingelullt auf seinem Stuhl sitzt, mit einem Schlag wieder aufmerksam werden lassen. Ich nehme sehr stark an, Hermine, dass Ihr Thema noch Wochen später für eine Menge Gesprächsstoff und auch Diskussionen sorgen wird."  
„Machen Sie mir keine Angst, Severus!"  
„Ich bereite Sie nur auf das vor, was Sie zu erwarten haben und das ist Widerspruch. Und zwar in hohem Maße. Sehen Sie es locker. Sie wären nicht die Erste, die ins Kreuzfeuer der gespaltenen Zaubertränkevereinigung gerät."  
„Wie beruhigend!" Hermine ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. „Wären Sie so nett", sagte sie in dieser Position, „und würden den Yorkshire-Pudding holen, den ich vorhin nicht mehr geschafft habe?"

Er entschloss sich dazu, keinen Aufrufezauber zu verwenden, sondern hinunterzugehen. Auf diese Weise konnte er sich an die neue Gegend gewöhnen, die er in Zukunft häufiger aufzusuchen hoffte. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag ihr Kopf noch immer auf der Rückenlehne, die Augen waren weiterhin geschlossen.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Er stellte das Gericht aus Eierkuchenteig auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. „Hermine?"  
„Mmmh", machte sie unbewusst.  
„Sie wollen doch nicht hier schlafen?" Keine Antwort. Sie schlief bereits, aber ihre Position sah äußerst ungemütlich aus. „Sie werden einen steifen Nacken bekommen."

Severus ging die Möglichkeiten durch, die ihm blieben. Er könnte sie wecken, was er nur ungern tun würde, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, wie sehr sie den Schlaf benötigte. Sollte sie erwachen, könnte sie sich womöglich dazu aufraffen, wieder bis spät in die Nacht zu arbeiten. Sie hier auf der Couch zu lassen wäre sadistisch von ihm, denn eine Verspannung im Nacken war mit der momentanen Körperhaltung vorprogrammiert. Ihr Bett wäre die beste Möglichkeit, doch das müsste er erst einmal finden.

Es gab oben nur noch vier weitere Türen. Hinter einer davon verbarg sich das Badezimmer, eine andere offenbarte einen leer stehenden, großen Raum und die dritte ein Arbeitszimmer. Die letzte Tür, die offen stand, führte zum Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett, am Fußende zusammengerollt, lag Fellini, der sofort zu schnurren begann, als er erwachte. Er schaute auf und gähnte, blieb aber liegen. Harry war so anständig gewesen, nicht auf das fremde Bett zu springen, denn der Hund lag auf dem Boden. Severus griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie beiseite.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer zückte er seinen Zauberstab, doch er brachte es nicht fertig, sie mit einem Mobilcorpus schweben zu lassen. Gegen Zaubersprüche, die einen Körper in die Luft beförderten, hatte er eine ausgeprägte Abneigung.

„Hermine?", versuchte er es nochmals. Wieder brachte sie nur murmelnde M-Laute hervor, weswegen er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Sie sollten ins Bett gehen", sagte er leise. Wenn überhaupt, dachte er, würde sie seine Stimme nur als ein fernes Rauschen wahrnehmen. „Soll ich Ihnen hinüberhelfen?"  
„Mmmh."

Diese Aussage fasste er als Zustimmung auf. Es waren nur ein paar Meter, beruhigte er sich. Die Hand an ihrer Schulter wanderte zu ihren Schulterblättern, die andere unter ihre Knie. Im Nu hatte er sie im Arm, war die paar Schritte hinaus auf den Flur gegangen und hinein ins Schlafzimmer.

„Sie tragen mich ja", murmelte sie dösig und er fühlte sich tatsächlich ertappt.  
Leise fragte er zurück: „Hätte ich Sie wie ein Möbelstück hinter mir herschweben lassen sollen?"

Er fühlte an seinem Oberarm, wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Behutsam hatte er sie aufs Bett gelegt. Die Schuhe zog er ihr mit einem Zauberspruch aus, die Hose ebenfalls, aber erst, nachdem er sie zugedeckt hatte.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er ruhig in den Raum hinein, doch nur der Kater und der Hund schienen ihn gehört zu haben.

Mit dem Hund zurück in Hogwarts machte Severus noch einen langen Spaziergang, um an der frischen, wenn auch sehr kühlen Winterluft einen klaren Kopf zu erlangen. Hermines Apotheke hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, wie ein Leben außerhalb der schulischen Mauern aussehen könnte. Er war ein wenig neidisch auf das, was sie erreicht hatte. Ihr Lebensweg schien geebnet zu sein, war ohne eine einzige Hürde, wie er es aus seinem Leben kannte. Andererseits war es nicht ihr Verdienst allein, was sie alles in so kurzer Zeit bereits aufgebaut hatte, denn von allen Seiten wurde sie unterstützt. Ihre Eltern haben in finanzieller Hinsicht unter die Arme gegriffen, ihre Freunde haben ihr beim Umzug, Albus bei den Möbeln und die Zwillinge bei der Werbung geholfen. Selbst seine Mithilfe hatte Hermine gern angenommen, aber anstatt, wie er es vermutet hätte, peinlich berührt zu sein, weil sie es nicht allein geschafft hatte, war sie glücklich darüber. Vielleicht, dachte Severus, war es gar nicht so schlimm, sich von anderen helfen zu lassen.

Vor dem Einschlafen grübelte er darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn er Hogwarts den Rücken kehren und ein eigenes Leben aufbauen würde. Das Geld hatte er. Allein schon die 25.000 Galleonen, die er zum Merlin erhalten hatte, stellten ein nicht zu verachtendes Startkapital dar. Nur eine Sache störte ihm beim Gedanken an die Selbstständigkeit, denn er wollte für Hermine keine Konkurrenz darstellen. Seine fiktiven Zukunftsszenarien ließen ihn noch eine Weile wach im Bett liegen.

Wer in der Nacht zum Sonntag noch lange nicht an Schlaf denken konnte war Kingsley, denn er saß bis spät abends an seinem Schreibtisch und verfasste den Bericht für den Minister, den dieser am Morgen des nächsten Tages, am liebsten jedoch noch heute Nacht, von ihm erwartete. Der hiesigen Presse war nicht entgangen, dass im Laufe des heutigen Vormittags eine gezielte Aktion gegen eine Reihe von bislang flüchtigen Todessern durchgeführt worden war und dass es dabei Tote gegeben hat. Auf beiden Seiten. Mit den Mitwirkenden hatte er bereits gesprochen. Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, rief er den späten Gast herein. Tonks betrat mit gesenktem Kopf das Zimmer des Aurorenleiters. Sie war entkräftet, hielt sich aber weiterhin tapfer auf den Beinen. Sie hatte wenigstens noch welche.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, King", sagte sie leise und er blickte auf.  
„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?" Er sprach das Treffen mit seinen Leuten an, das vor einigen Stunden stattgefunden hatte. „Ich konnte ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass das Chaos zusammen mit dem verursachten Blutbad, das sie da angerichtet haben, nicht den Vorschriften entspricht. Also gab es Schulterklopfen, ein Lächeln, ein paar aufmunternde Worte wie 'Gute Arbeit, Leute!' und sonst nichts. Dieser zusammengewürfelte Haufen hat ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen, fast schlimmer als im Krieg!" Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber hätte ich es nicht wissen müssen?", murmelte er. „Wissen, dass die jungen Leute noch nicht soweit waren, an so einem Einsatz teilzunehmen? Dass sie sich von ihren früheren Erfahrungen übermannen lassen und ihre Verantwortung für die Zaubererwelt vergessen würden? Dass sie sich am Ende genauso grausam und rücksichtslos verhalten würden, wie die Todesser, derer sie habhaft werden wollten?" Er seufzte und blickte ihr gleich darauf in die Augen. „Hast du, worum ich dich gebeten habe?"

Tonks reichte ihm ein Pergament. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie fragte sich, ob man jemandem, der von Selbstzweifeln geplagt war, überhaupt Trost spenden konnte.

„Setz dich." Er deutete auf einen Stuhl und Tonks folgte seiner Aufforderung, während er das Papier überflog. „Fünf tote Auroren, davon zwei Veteranen und drei aus Kevins Jahrgang. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sich um den einen Jungen bemühte, nachdem es vorbei war." Er atmete tief durch. „Sie schienen sich gekannt zu haben. Wie geht es Kevin und Tracey?"  
„Beide halten sich gegenseitig aufrecht. Ich hab sie nach der Besprechung für drei Tage nachhause geschickt. Ist doch okay?"

Kingsley nickte und dachte derweil an das zurück, was er von dem zersplitterten Fenster aus verfolgt hatte. Tracey war mit den Nerven am Ende gewesen, weil sie Kevin tot geglaubt hatte. Dawlish war bei ihr geblieben, hatte sich um sie gekümmert. 'Gerade der', dachte Kingsley. Sein Kollege war nicht gerade jemand, dem man viel Mitgefühl zusprechen würde. Die tote Schneeammer war ein Vogel aus dem Schwarm gewesen, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort nach Nahrung suchte. Die Glasscherben hatten den kleinen Körper wie aus heiterem Himmel durchbohrt. Als das Vögelchen auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war, hatte es schon nichts mehr gespürt. In der Hitze des Gefechts war Tracey so aufgebracht gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte und deswegen den Vogel für Kevin gehalten hatte.

Die Bilder aus seinem Kopf verbannend schaute er wieder auf den Bericht. „Fünfzehn sind im Mungos in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden für ein paar Tage bis", hier stockte King der Atem, „zum Rest ihres Lebens." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass diese wohl demnächst Lockhart bei dessen Autogrammpost helfen würden, aber sonst in ihrem Leben nichts mehr tun könnten.

'Kollateralschäden müssen immer einkalkuliert werden', hörte er Alastors Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen. Obwohl er es nicht gern zugab, hatte der alte Haudegen mit seiner Bemerkung Recht.

Kingsley widmete sich erneut dem Bericht, der zwar sachlich verfasst war, ihn aber keinesfalls unberührt ließ.

„Die meisten werden relativ schnell wieder ihren normalen Dienst aufnehmen können. Gut! Zehn Todesser hat es durch die Auroren erwischt, sechs zogen es vor, den Stab gegen sich selbst zu richten und weitere 54 Personen konnten dingfest gemacht und nach Askaban gebracht werden. Unter denen befand sich auch Rodolphus Lestrange. Seinen Bruder hat es buchstäblich zerrissen."

Die genauen Angaben hatte er erst jetzt mit diesem Bericht erfahren. Da es sich um einen Kampf gegen einen zahlenmäßig überlegenen Gegner handelte, standen Kingsley und seine Auroren gar nicht so schlecht da. Trotzdem waren solche Berichte das, was er am meisten an seiner Arbeit hasste: Die bürokratische Aufarbeitung der Einsätze, denn da wurde ihm noch einmal das ganze Grauen in seiner vollen Größe offenbar. Es wäre nicht die erste Nacht, in der ihn die Schreie der Sterbenden verfolgen würden und auch nicht die letzte. Der Trank für den traumlosen Schlaf war schon lange sein ständiger Begleiter und er war froh, dass er jetzt nicht wie sonst allein war, denn Tonks blieb an seiner Seite. Regungslos und vollkommen still war sie einfach nur da und sah zu, wie er den Bericht für den Minister fertigschrieb. Er war ihr dafür unendlich dankbar. Vermutlich ging es ihr genauso wie ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es im Ministerium ein heillosens Durcheinander. Die Presse hatte sich schon bei Malfoys Fall sehr präsent verhalten, doch jetzt, mit Namen wie Rodolphus Lestrange, Valdemar Nott und Augustus Rookwood, verhielt sich die Menge mit ihren Schreibfedern und den Kameras unangenehm aufdringlich. Natürlich wusste jeder etwas und keiner alles. Der Minister hatte noch in der Nacht eine öffentliche Pressekonferenz anberaumt, in der er eine Erklärung verlesen hatte, die die Aktion des vorangegangenen Tages in Stichpunkten zum Inhalt hatte. Die morgendliche Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten war eindeutig positiv und es war nicht zu leugnen, dass die Euphorie der Zaubererwelt in ihr festgehalten worden war.

„Todesser-Bande in den frühen Morgenstunden verhaftet – Minister greift durch. Ein Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn."

Der Artikel von Kimmkorn war trotz der erst spärlichen gegebenen Informationen so aufgebauscht worden, dass er gut drei Seiten füllte.

Arthur Weasley klappte die Zeitung wieder zusammen. So sehr er sich diesen Tag herbei gewünscht hatte, so sehr fürchtete er ihn auch, denn so, wie sich sein Informant verhalten hatte, musste er nun ebenfalls Wort halten, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

In den letzten Verhandlungstagen, bevor der Fall Malfoy stillgelegt worden war, hatte Sid Duvall keinen Moment verstreichen lassen, um das Gamot mit Einwänden, Anträgen und Beweisen zu bombardieren, damit er die Schuld oder Unschuld, Beweisfähigkeit oder -unfähigkeit seines Mandanten belegen konnte. Er hatte eigene Zeugen benannt und die Beweise des Gamot auseinander genommen.

Im Büro des Ministers kündigte die Vorzimmerdame gerade das Eintreffen der Gamotvorsitzenden an, die trotz der vorangeschrittenen Stunde noch einiges im Ministerium zu erledigen hatte. Arthur erhob sich und ging zur Tür hinüber, um sie persönlich in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Rosalind, ich bin erfreut, Sie zu sehen, auch wenn die Umstände vielleicht nicht die Günstigsten sind."  
„Und das ist noch milde untertrieben, Arthur."  
„Aber setzen wir uns, Sie werden ja nicht aus reinem Vergnügen hergekommen sein. Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er interessiert, obgleich er sich schon denken konnte, warum sie gekommen war. Es ging um den Fall Lucius Malfoy oder besser, um seinen Beistand, dessen Handlungen nicht nur ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatten.  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, das Beistandsystem erst nach der Aburteilung von Lucius Malfoy einzuführen? So hätten wir ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten nach Askaban schicken können, ohne uns diese Farce antun zu müssen."  
„Ja vielleicht, Rosalind, aber so ist es nun einmal nicht gelaufen. Wenn Malfoy nicht der Erste gewesen wäre, der vom Beistandssystem profitiert hätte, dann hätte er später nur einen von vielen dargestellt, dessen Fall neu aufgerollt worden wäre. Ich sehe aber das Problem. Wir müssen aufpassen, nicht von unseren eigenen Neuerungen überrollt zu werden. Keiner von uns hat mit einem Mr. Duvall gerechnet; jemandem, der sich bereits in den neuen Gesetzen mehr als nur gut auskennt. Wie ich hören musste, verging kein Tag, an dem er euch nicht vorgeführt hat. Was also schlagen Sie vor, Rosalind?", fragte Arthur erneut, der in dieser Angelegenheit bereits für sich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Rosalind machte keinen Vorschlag, hoffte jedoch, der Minister hätte einen. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und nahm das vor wenigen Minuten geschriebene Pergament an sich, mit dem er zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Bevor er ihr das Pergament in die Hand drücken konnte, ahnte sie schon etwas, weswegen sie resignierend sagte: „Nach der aktuellen Beweislage und den Zeugenvernehmungen müssen wir Malfoy gehen lassen. Viele Anklagepunkte mussten dank Mr. Duvall fallengelassen werden. In dreien würde er jeweils mit einer Geldstrafe davonkommen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, Arthur, dass wir die Sache falsch angefangen haben und jetzt den Preis dafür bezahlen. Wir müssen uns unseren eigenen Regeln unterwerfen."

Arthur konnte sehen, dass ihr dies ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sie machte ein verbissenes Gesicht, schluckte kräftig.

„Ja, das sehe ich genauso." Ein schelmischer Ausdruck legte sich über seinen Mund. „Aber vielleicht, und darin liegt meine Hoffnung, ist gerade diese Freiheit die eigentliche Strafe für ihn. Denn sehen Sie, seine Vergangenheit ist tot. Seine Welt ist tot. Sein Sohn hat eine Frau geehelicht, die ganz und gar nicht in sein traditionell rassistisches Weltbild passt. Sein größter Gegner Harry Potter ist der Pate seines Enkels. Von der Herkunft der Trauzeugin seines Sohnes mal ganz zu schweigen. Das ist die Welt, in die wir ihn entlassen. In ihr wird er hoffentlich seine tatsächliche Strafe finden und die ist lebenslänglich. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde Askaban dem vorziehen."

Auch wenn man es Arthur nicht ansehen konnte, erfüllte ihn diese Tatsache mit diebischer Freude. Es sollte ihm gelungen sein, die noch ausstehenden Zweifel von Rosalind zu beseitigen. Auf den unangenehmen Aspekt namens Duvall würde er jetzt nicht mehr eingehen. Arthur hatte seine Pläne.

„Setzen Sie für morgen Nachmittag einen Verhandlungstag an und sprechen Sie Malfoy frei. Ich weiß, morgen ist Sonntag, aber es handelt sich nur um eine kurze, formelle Angelegenheit. Danach wird er von Kingsley und einigen anderen Auroren in aller Stille durch die Hintertür hinausbegleitet. Die Presse wird in den nächsten Tagen und womöglich noch viele Wochen mit Lestrange und seiner Bande von Todessern beschäftigt sein. Wir werden den Tagespropheten mit genügend Details versorgen, damit das auch so bleibt. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich auch ein Fotografen-Team nach Askaban schicken."

Rosalind vermutete, dass es sich um eine abgekartete Sache handelte, sagte aber nichts, denn ihr eigener Kopf steckte ebenfalls in der Schlinge. Sie hatte selbst keinen brauchbaren Ausweg aus der Misere. So war sie insgeheim mit der Lösung des Ministers zufrieden, daher verbot sie sich jede weitere Anmerkung zu dem Thema und verabschiedete sich zähneknirschend, aber in gewisser Weise auch zufrieden.

Nachdem Rosalind das Büro verlassen hatte, war Arthurs Terminkalender noch lange nicht abgearbeitet. Kingsley wartete bereits vor der Tür und er gab sich mit Rosalind quasi die Klinke in die Hand. Man begrüßte sich kurz, danach verschwand die Gamotvorsitzende auf der Treppe und Kingsley schloss die Bürotür hinter sich.

„Was für ein Tag, Kingsley", sagte Arthur und nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, während sein Freund ihm zustimmte und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
„Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?", fragte er nach.  
„Mit Fassung. Sie wird über unsere Lösung nicht ganz unglücklich gewesen sein. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht nach Askaban schicken durfte, stimmte sie etwas verdrießlich, was auch nachvollziehbar ist. Geht mir nicht anders. Ansonsten werden wir wie besprochen verfahren. Ich möchte, dass Mr. Duvall dabei ist, wenn wir Malfoy vor Tür setzen."

Arthur konnte Kingsley ansehen, dass ihm noch etwas auf der Zunge brannte. Der Fall Malfoy war mit der Dauer der Verhandlung auch zum Fall Duvall geworden.

„Es geht dir um Duvall oder?", sprach Arthur die Gedanken seines Gegenübers aus. Kingsley bejahte wortlos. „Du möchtest, dass wir ihn gleich mit vor die Tür setzen. Das Problem daran ist, King, dass wir dieses Beistandsystem geschaffen haben. Wir haben ihn dazu bestimmt, dieser Beistand für Malfoy zu sein. Das heißt, der Mann hat nichts weiter als seine Arbeit getan, wofür er vom Ministerium seine Galleonen bekommt. Wir wissen aber, dass ihm aus seiner eigenen Abteilung nicht erst seit dem Fall Malfoy ein ganz schöner Gegenwind frontal ist Gesicht bläst. Ich will damit sagen, dass ich vermute, er möchte uns nach Abschluss des Falles ebenfalls verlassen und zwar freiwillig. Ob das jetzt gut ist oder schlecht, lasse ich einmal dahingestellt. Fakt ist, dass den hier keiner haben will, offengestanden ich auch nicht."

Allerdings, und das fügte Arthur jetzt nur in Gedanken hinzu, wäre ein Mann mit solchen Fähigkeiten geradezu prädestiniert dafür, neue Gesetzesvorlagen wasserdicht auszuarbeiten. Er würde darüber noch eingehender nachdenken, doch im Augenblick wäre eine solche Entscheidung, sogar die laut ausgesprochene Überlegung politisch sehr unklug.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit den Gesetzesvorlagen aus? Kommst du mit Hermine gut voran?", wechselte Arthur das Thema.

Während Kingsley sich rechtfertigte, warum er noch nicht so weit war, wie er eigentlich sein wollte, und erklärte, dass Hermine ihm gute Vorschläge gemacht hatte, ihre Zusammenarbeit aber nicht ganz so eng war wie erhofft, diskutierte Sid mit Lucius im St. Mungos bereits die Umstände seiner plötzlichen Freilassung. Was Lucius gar nicht behagte war die Tatsache, dass man ihn nicht zur Vordertür hinausspazieren lassen wollte. Er hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut, in die Rolle des Unschuldslamms zu schlüpfen, das man zu Unrecht festgehalten hatte. Auch sein Plan, Arthur in einem geeigneten Moment über den Weg zu laufen, um sich von der Presse mit dem überraschten Minister ablichten zu lassen, ging in Rauch auf.

„Sie wollten was?", fragte Sid empört, nachdem Lucius ihm nebenher von seiner geplanten Stichelei mit dem Minister erzählt hatte. Sid konnte kaum fassen, was er da gerade von Lucius hatte hören müssen. „Sie leiden nicht zufällig unter einer späten Todessehnsucht, Mr. Malfoy? Hat Sie Ihre Arroganz wirklich so blind gemacht? Einer der Lestrange-Brüder lebt noch! Was denken Sie, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der eins und eins zusammengezählt hat? Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun!" Sid schüttelte erbost den Kopf und murmelte: „Ein Foto mit dem Minister deichseln." Lucius anblickend machte er ihm klar: „Wir haben gewonnen! Morgen am späten Nachmittag werden Sie frei sein, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sollten sang- und klanglos verschwinden und die Presse meiden, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Sid auf und teilte Lucius mit, dass er ihn am nächsten Tag im Gamot wiedersehen würde, weil er nun, da der Fall nahezu abgeschlossen war, mit seinem Abschlussbericht beginnen musste, doch er wusste auch, dass dies nicht das Einzige war, mit dem er abzuschließen hatte. Sid war sich im Klaren darüber, dass auch er für diesen Sieg einen Preis zu zahlen hatte. Die Umstände waren verzwickt, dennoch glaubte Sid, eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden zu haben und die musste durchdacht und vorbereitet werden.

Der Sonntagmorgen begann im Gegensatz zu dem wirren Haufen im Ministerium, der an einen Schwarm aufgebrachter Hummeln erinnerte, in der Winkelgasse sehr gemächlich. Hermine erwachte um kurz nach neun und war – sie konnte es kaum fassen – ausgeschlafen! Sie tat es Fellini gleich und räkelte sich im Bett, döste noch ein wenig, streckte sich nochmals und stand endlich auf.

Die Erinnerung an gestern Abend, an den Spaß, den sie hatte und an seine liebenswerte Geste, sie ins Bett zu bringen – zu tragen, verbesserte sie sich selbst – beschwingte sie. Gut gelaunt machte sie sich Tee und während das Wasser bereits zu kochen begann, wurde sie sich beim Schneiden des Brotes darüber bewusst, dass sie allein frühstücken würde. Sie hielt inne. Die gute Laune verflog auf der Stelle. Sie war kurz davor, Severus anzuflohen, um ihn zu sich einzuladen, da erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Harry und Ginny heute vorbeikommen wollten.

Mit der Scheibe lieblos geschmierten Marmeladenbrotes und dem Tee nahm sie allein auf der Sitzbank in der Küche Platz. Sie ertappte sich dabei, vor ihrem inneren Auge Severus gegenüber sitzen zu sehen, wie er sein Lammfilet mit Minzsauce genoss. Als sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, wie er sie angeschaut hatte, als sie vorschlug, er sollte sich vielleicht beruflich umorientieren, da begann sie zu lächeln.

Eine Stunde später kamen Ginny und Harry. Hermine erwartete sie bereits im Wohnzimmer. Nach der stürmischen Begrüßung ließ sie die beiden sich umsehen.

„Etwas karg eingerichtet oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, falls er damit ihren Geschmack kritisieren sollte.  
„Wieso?" Ginny blickte sich um. „Reicht doch völlig. Gemütliche Sitzgelegenheiten, eine Menge Bücher", Harry verzog das Gesicht, „außerdem noch ein hübsches Schränkchen." Ginny schaute zu Hermine hinüber. „Kirschholz?"  
„Ja, stand auf dem Dachboden in Hogwarts."

Ginny gefiel das Wohnzimmer, doch sie wollte auch die anderen Räume sehen. Während sie das Arbeitszimmer betrachteten, sagte Ginny unverhofft: „Ach Hermine, ich habe Ron Bescheid gegeben, wo wir heute sind und er wäre in einer halben Stunde hier. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung."  
„Aber natürlich. Kommt Angelina auch?"  
Harry nickte. „Die Flugbesenschule hat heute geschlossen und sie würde gern mitkommen und außerdem ..."  
Weil Harry mitten im Satz stoppte, übernahm Ginny den Rest des Satzes: „Außerdem hat Harry Neville auch erzählt, dass wir dich heute besuchen kommen und da hat er gefragt, ob er und Luna wohl auch kommen könnten."  
Ein Lächeln kroch über Hermines Lippen. „Dann habe ich ja ein volles Haus. So viel habe ich gar nicht zu essen da."  
Harry winkte ab. „Angelina und Luna machen was, sozusagen als Entschädigung, dass sie dich überrumpeln."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin ganz froh, wenn jemand hier ist. Es ist ..." Diesmal brachte Hermine den Satz nicht zu Ende, weil sich ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.  
Ginny wanderte bereits wieder in den Flur hinaus, um das nächste Zimmer zu inspizieren, da sagte Harry leise: „Es ist einsam hier." Für ihn war es eine Tatsache. „Du solltest jemanden einstellen. Fred und George haben damals auch ganz schnell eine Verkäuferin gefunden."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt schon jemanden bezahlen kann. Erst einmal muss ich über einen gewissen Zeitraum Buch führen, um zu sehen, ob ich überhaupt Gewinn mache."  
„Dir bleibt dann aber kaum Zeit, mal ein wenig rauszugehen, unter Leute, meine ich. Du machst hier alles selbst, Hermine. Brauen, verkaufen, bestellen, Buchführung, du machst sogar selber sauber."  
„Momentan bekomme ich das noch hin", rechtfertigte sie sich.  
„Ja, aber für wie lange?"  
Vom Flur hörte man Ginny rufen: „Was hast du denn mit dem leeren Zimmer vor?"  
„Übernimm dich nicht, Mine."

Harry warf Hermine einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, bevor er nach draußen ging und sich zu Ginny gesellte. Die mögliche Verwendung des ungenutzten Raumes wurde im Laufe des Tages nicht geklärt. Stattdessen wurden Luna und Neville, ein wenig später auch Ron und Angelina herzlich begrüßt. Man hatte sich die Verpflegung von sieben Personen einfach gemacht. Luna hatte Mengen an Kuchen mit, während Ron und Angelina Fisch und Gemüse für das Abendessen besorgt hatten, aber zuerst nahmen sie gemütlich im hell eingerichteten Wohnzimmer Platz.

Bevor sich das momentane Gesprächsthema beim Quidditch festfahren konnte, versuchte Harry, die Kurve zu kriegen und die anderen auf Hermines bevorstehende Präsentation aufmerksam zu machen.

„War Severus gestern hier?", begann Harry unüberlegt, denn die Erwähnung seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers hatte Ron sofort das Thema Sport vergessen lassen.  
Der Rothaarige rümpfte die Nase. „Snape? Was hat der hier verloren?"  
„Wir sind zusammen die Rede durchgegangen. Ich habe doch kommende Woche meine ..."  
Ron fiel ihr ins Wort. „Aber was hat er damit zu tun? Wirklich Hermine, du bist auf ihn nicht angewiesen."  
„Ähm ..." Harry war um Worte verlegen, aber zum Glück schritt Neville ein.  
„Soweit ich weiß, hat er die Rede für Hermine geschrieben", er blickte unsicher zu ihr hinüber, „oder?"  
„Ja, hat er und sie ist sehr gut geworden", verteidigte sie Severus. „Gestern haben wir die Rede geübt. Ich glaube, ich werde damit richtig Eindruck schinden."  
„Das wäre klasse, Hermine!" Harry freute sich für sie. „Würde ich mir gern anhören."  
Skeptisch zog Hermine eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas für euch ist. Das sind alles Zaubertränkemeister, Alchimisten und Menschen, die irgendwie mit Tränken, Zutaten und was weiß ich noch alles zu tun haben. Ich befürchte, ihr könntet nicht folgen." Sie warf Ron einen schelmischen Blick zu, den er mit einem übertriebenen Grinsen beantwortete. „Selbst meine Rede ist jetzt so formuliert, dass sie sehr fachlich klingt."  
„Mich kriegen da keine zehn Pferde hin", versicherte Ron sehr von sich überzeugt. „Das wäre für mich wie Nachsitzen in Zaubertränken."  
Neville stimmte ihm wortlos zu, gab aber zu bedenken: „Da werden bestimmt eine Menge toller Sachen vorgestellt. Wenn mein Dünger so weit ist, werde ich ihn auf der Tagung der Kräuterkundler vorstellen."  
Ron und Harry entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Es gibt eine Tagung der Kräuterkundler?", fragte beide fast zeitgleich.  
„Natürlich! Pomona ist da immer zu Gast. Jedes Fach hat eine Interessengemeinschaft, die sich regelmäßig über Neuerungen austauschen will."  
Mit neutral gehaltenem Gesicht – nur die Augen lachten – fragte Ron seinen besten Freund ganz ernst: „Gibt es auch im Bereich der Dunklen Künste eine Interessengemeinschaft?"  
„Nö", kam von Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Die Interessenten sind fast alle erledigt. Und bei dir? Gibt es eine Quidditch-Interessengemeinschaft?"  
„Wenn man den Pub-Besuch nach einem gewonnenen Spiel mit dazuzählt, dann ja."

Während Ron und Harry noch herumalberten, fragte Neville die Gastgeberin sehr interessiert: „Wie wächst der Kartoffelbauchpilz?"  
Ihre Augen glänzten. „Ganz wunderbar, Neville! Danke dir vielmals für den Dünger. Die Schoten hat Severus gestern schon ernten können, so schnell sind die gewachsen."

Rons Kopf schnellte herum, doch er verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man jedoch ablesen, dass er der Situation nicht traute und sich zu fragen schien, was Snape hier zu suchen hatte. Luna bekam von alledem augenscheinlich nichts mit, denn sie hatte sich in das Prospekt vertieft, dass Hermines Apotheke anpries.

„Geniale Idee", hauchte die Blonde, womit sie Nevilles Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie reichte ihm das Prospekt. Der Duft von Vanille schlug ihm entgegen.  
„Das war Georges Idee", erklärte Hermine. „Er hat das Informationsblatt gestaltet und hatte den Einfall mit dem Vanilleduft."  
Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn roch Ron an der Werbung. „Ist immerhin besser, als diese singenden Flugblätter. Die nerven mit der Zeit wirklich!"  
„Severus wollte gleich einen ganzen Stapel von den Prospekten haben. Keine Ahnung, wem er die geben will."

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag nahm Ron Hermines Aussage mit sichtbarer Skepsis zur Kenntnis. Ginny und Harry kannten ihn so gut, dass sie davon ausgingen, er würde Hermine im nächst möglichen Moment zur Seite nehmen, um zu fragen, ob sie unter einem Fluch leiden würde.

„Bezaubernd." Luna lächelte verträumt. „Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich eine günstige Anzeige in der Muggelpost für dich arrangieren kann. Sind eigentlich viele gekommen? Viele Werwölfe?"  
„Oh ja!" Der ganze Stress der letzten Tage war in diesen zwei Worten untergekommen, doch Hermine wurde noch detaillierter. „Es waren erst sieben, dann 21 und am letzten Tag 51, plus/minus drei."  
Angelina machte ganz große Augen. „So viele?"  
„Ich wusste nicht einmal", warf Neville ein, „dass es überhaupt so viele von denen gibt."  
„Na ja ..."

Erst wollte Harry sich selbst bremsen, um die Stimmung nicht zu drücken, aber irgendwann musste man über den Krieg offen reden können. Gerade nach der heutige Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten, die jeder gelesen haben musste, aber niemand ansprach, hielt er den Zeitpunkt für den richtigen.

„Greyback hat es sich am Ende zur Aufgabe gemacht, immer mehr Menschen zu infizieren, meist Muggel. Er hat früher nie den Wolfsbanntrank genommen, in den paar Jahren vor Kriegsende aber schon."  
Ron nickte zustimmend. „Das hat uns einer unserer Gewährsmänner gesteckt."  
Ginny wusste, von wem sie sprachen und nannte seinen Namen: „Prospero."  
„Ja, genau!", bestätigte Ron.  
Harry erzählte weiter. „Greyback fand Gefallen am Wolfsbanntrank, weil er seine Bluttaten am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr nur als vage Ahnung empfand, sondern sie bewusst erlebt hat. So konnte er auch besser steuern, wen er tötet und wen er 'nur' infiziert."  
„Hat ..." Nevilles Stimme brach, weswegen er sich räuspern musste. „Hat man ihn auch erwischt?"

Neville hatte den langen Artikel im Tagespropheten, der die Verhaftung so vieler Todesser behandelte, ganz sicher gelesen, dachte Harry. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry schüttelten aufgrund von Nevilles Frage den Kopf.

„Die Auroren vermuten ihn im Verbotenen Birkenwald, aber der ist groß. Man wird ewig brauchen, ihn zu kriegen."  
„Wir können ja auf Greyback-Jagd gehen!", schlug Ron viel zu ernst vor. „Die ganze DA! Wir durchkämmen den Birkenwald und ..."  
Hermine legte sofort ihr Veto ein. „Hast du den Verstand verloren? Du weißt, dass das ein Reservat für Zentauren ist und zwar für Zentauren, die nicht so nett sind wie Firenzes Freunde."  
„Die waren doch nicht nett!", widersprach Ron.  
Harry legte den Kopf schräg und hob eine Augenbraue an. „Zu uns schon. Aber wo du gerade von der DA sprichst: Ich glaube nicht, dass die noch einmal zusammenkommen wird."  
Der Ruhigste von allen – Neville – ergriff das Wort. „Ich hab meine Galleone immer in der Tasche!" Um seine Aussage zu untermauern, griff er in die Hosentasche und zog seine mit einem Proteus-Zauber versehene Galleone heraus. „Wann immer die glühen sollte ..." Er wäre zur Stelle.  
An ihrem Kragen fummelte Luna so lange herum, bis sie eine Kette unter der Bluse hervorgeholt hatte. An ihr baumelte eine durchstochene Galleone. „Ich hab sie auch immer dabei."

Harry war sprachlos, doch Neville und Luna waren ganz offensichtlich nicht die Einzigen, die an diesem Stück Vergangenheit hingen. Ron fischte aus seiner Gesäßtasche die entsprechende Galleone heraus, Hermine aus der vorderen Hosentasche.

„Bin ich der Einzige", fragte Harry verwirrt, „der sie nicht mehr ständig mit sich führt?"  
„Das macht nichts", beruhigt ihn Ginny. Sie öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Muggel-Armbanduhr, die ein Geschenk von Hermine gewesen war. Die Unterseite der Uhr war durch die Galleone ersetzt worden. „So hab ich sie immer dabei und wenn du sie mal brauchst, dann nimmst du meine."

Jeder blickte Angelina an, die auch seit Anfang an Mitglied der DA war, bisher aber ihre Galleone nicht gezeigt hatte.

„Oh", machte sie, als sie verstand, was ihre Freunde von ihr erwarteten. „Ich hatte eine ähnliche Idee wie Ginny." Die dunkelhäutige Schönheit zog den Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch und präsentierte ihren Schmuck: Ein Armreif, an dem kleine Perlmutt-Plättchen hingen, zwischendrin glitzerte etwas Goldenes – die Galleone.

Am frühen Nachmittag standen die sieben Freunde in der Küche und kochten gemeinsam, unterhielten sich angeregt und hatten zusammen ihren Spaß.

Weniger Spaß hatte Sid, als er mit den ganzen Akten unter dem Arm im Saal des Gamots erschien. Bis auf Lucius waren alle bereits anwesend. Der Gefangene wurde als Letztes hereingebracht. Die Gamotvorsitzende erhob sich und ließ ihren Blick auf dem Blonden ruhen, bis der sich endlich gesetzt hatte. Mit einer nahezu versteinerten Mine verlas sie den Rechtsspruch.

"Im Namen der Zaubererwelt ergeht folgendes Urteil: Lucius Malfoy, Sie werden in vier Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. In dreien wird Ihnen eine Geldstrafe von insgesamt 6.150 Galleonen auferlegt, die sich wie folgt zusammensetzt: Zehn Prozent des Glasschadens in der Mysteriumsabteilung, der sich insgesamt auf 45.000 Galleonen berechnen ließ, zudem die höchste Geldbuße für die 'Störung der Öffentlichen Ordnung', die mit 1.500 Galleonen angesetzt wurde und", Rosalind biss die Zähne zusammen, „150 Galleonen für den 'Besitz schwarzmagischer Gegenstände'." In ihren Augen viel zu wenig. „Ihnen wird ein Verlies-Schein von Gringotts ausgehändigt, mit dem Sie den Gesamtbetrag innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage als Spende an", Rosalind blickte auf und grinste fies, „das Waisenhaus für muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer überschreiben werden. Der Freispruch in den anderen Anklagepunkten erfolgt aus Mangel an nach gültigem Recht verwertbaren Beweisen." Das Pergament legte Rosalind nieder, um nun Lucius persönlich anzusprechen. „Es mag sein, Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie einem schärferen Richterspruch durch das Gamot mit List und Tücke Ihres Beistandes entgangen sind, dennoch habe ich keine Zweifel, dass selbst der Freispruch und die damit verbundene Entlassung in eine Welt des Friedens Strafe genug sein wird. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, Mr. Malfoy?"  
„Ja", sagte er zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden, selbst Sid fasste sich an die Stirn und flehte leise zu fernen Göttern, er möge den Mund halten.  
Rosalind kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Was?"  
Mit arrogant erhabenem Gesichtsausdruck wollte er wissen: „Was genau meinen Sie mit Ihrer letzten Aussage? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie mir drohen wollten."  
Neben sich hörte er seinen Beistand zischeln: „Halten Sie Ihren Mund!"  
„Was das zu bedeuten hat", begann Rosalind selbstsicher, „werden Sie ganz für sich allein herausfinden müssen, Mr. Malfoy. Und seien Sie sich sicher, dass ich nicht so töricht bin, Ihnen vor dem versammelten Gamot zu drohen. Ich", sie hatte deutlich betont, „würde so etwas niemals wagen."  
„Nun, da bin ich aber beruhigt."  
„Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Mit ihrem Richterhammer schlug Rosalind auf den Tisch, so dass es einen heftigen Knall gab. Damit war das Verfahren gegen Lucius Malfoy heimlich, still und leise beendet. Keine Zuschauer, keine Presse.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Duvall. Wenn uns die Herrschaften nun bitte folgen wollen?" Einige Auroren waren neben ihn und seinen Beistand getreten und machten klar, in welcher Richtung der Sitzungssaal zu verlassen war. Sid nickte und die beiden folgten den anderen durch einen Seitenausgang des großen Saales hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und einen langen Gang entlang, bis sie in ein kleines Zimmer geführt wurden.

Unformell bekam Lucius sein Hab und Gut wieder, das ihm bei der Verhaftung abgenommen worden war. Darunter waren ein schwarzer Umhang und zerschlissene Kleidung sowie sein mit einem Schlangenkopf verzierten Gehstock und ...

„Wäre es Ihnen wohl möglich, das hier", Lucius deutete mit dem Knauf seines Stockes auf die Todessermaske, „zu vernichten? Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür."  
Aus irgendeiner Ecke hörte man einen der Auroren murmeln: „Nicht mehr."  
„Was ist mit der Kleidung?" Ein Auror hielt ihm Hose, Weste und Jacke unter die spitze Nase, welche er sogleich rümpfte.  
„Weg damit." Er wollte nicht mehr an den Tag der letzten Schlacht erinnert werden. „Nur den Umhang, den können Sie mir noch aushändigen." Damit konnte er wenigstens die Krankenhauskleidung verbergen, die er heute anstatt der üblichen Sträflingskluft hatte tragen dürfen. Das führte Lucius vor Augen, dass man nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihn der Presse vorzuführen, wie man es am Tag der ersten Verhandlung getan hatte: mit gefesselten Händen und der Kleidung aus Askaban.  
„Wenn Sie hier unterzeichnen würden, dass Sie alles zurückerhalten haben?"

Lucius unterschrieb das Pergament und warf sich den Umhang über, der ihn komplett von oben bis unten einhüllte und nichts von der billigen Kleidung darunter preisgab. Allein schon der dunkle Umhang und sein kostbarer Gehstock mit integriertem Zauberstab ließ ihn wie früher wirken. Einzig sein Äußeres zeugte von einer Veränderung. Lucius war abgemagert, sah abgekämpft aus. Man drückte ihm den Schein von Gringotts in die Hand, mit dem er seine Geldstrafe begleichen konnte.

Sie betraten erneut den langen Gang. Hier bedeutete ihnen ihre Begleitung, von jetzt an allein weitergehen zu müssen, denn man würde sie am Ende des Ganges bereits erwarten. Und so war es dann auch. Lucius Mundwinkel zuckte. Sie wurden von Arthur und Kingsley empfangen. Allein.

Mit schmierigem Lächeln fragte Lucius in jovialem Tonfall nach dem werten Befinden des Ministers und seiner Familie.

„Mir ist nicht nach Konversation mit dir, Lucius. Es ist Zeit, dass du uns verlässt und wir sind beide gekommen, um dich auch wirklich gehen zu sehen."  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Herrschaften", gab er schneidend zurück. Er wandte sich an seinen Beistand. „Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Duvall? Kommen Sie doch mit mir! Jemanden wie Sie könnte ich gut brauchen."  
„Mr. Malfoy, um eines ganz klar zu stellen: Sie und Ihr Fall waren ein Teil meiner Arbeit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Meine Aufgabe bestand darin, in einem Prozess gegen Ihre Person Ihren Beistand darzustellen. Diese Pflicht habe ich erfüllt. Meine Aufgabe sehe ich somit als beendet." Mit gleicher, würdevoller Mimik betrachtete Sid seinen ehemaligen Klienten. „Ich bin ein Angestellter des Ministeriums und ich werde nicht für Sie arbeiten, falls Sie das in Betracht gezogen haben sollten. Auch dann nicht, wenn meine Dienste hier nicht länger gebraucht werden. Weder meine Familie noch ich nagen am Hungertuch und selbst wenn es jemals anders sein sollte, verbietet mir schon allein mein Ehrgefühl, in Ihre Dienste zu treten. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Leben Sie wohl."

Höflich hielt Sid ihm die Hand zum Abschied entgegen, doch Lucius, brüskiert und tief beleidigt in seinem Stolz, nahm diese nicht. Stattdessen nickte er Kingsley und dem Minister flüchtig zu. Mit einer Hand deutete Kingsley auf eine einzelne Telefonzelle, die in diesem Gang stand.

„Was denn? Darf ich nicht einmal nachhause flohen?"  
„Sie, Mr. Malfoy", warf Kingsley ein, „sollten zunächst überprüfen, ob Sie noch ein Zuhause das Ihre nennen dürfen."  
„Wie darf ich das verste...?"  
„Leben Sie wohl!", verabschiedete sich Kingsley, der die Tür geöffnet hatte und Lucius in die Telefonzelle zwängte. Auf diesem Wege würde er, das wusste Lucius, irgendwo in Muggellondon auftauchen. Als die Tür sich schloss und der Fahrstuhl bereits gen Erdoberfläche schoss, hoffte Lucius, zumindest ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Apparieren zu finden.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, Herr Minister. Ich darf mich verabschieden. Sie werden meinen detaillierten Abschlussbericht in den nächsten Tagen erhalten. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag", sagte Sid höflich. Arthur ließ ihn gewähren, obwohl ihn Kingsley gleich mit zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte. Dem fragenden Blick seines dunkelhäutigen Freundes wollte er antworten.

„Ich möchte noch seinen Bericht abwarten", erklärte Arthur kurz und knapp. Danach trennten sich die Wege der Männer. Während der Minister zurück in sein Büro ging, marschierte Sid in seine Abteilung, wo er, wie er es schon erwartet hatte, nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde. Zum Glück konnten Blicke nicht töten, dachte Sid, jedenfalls nicht ohne den Einsatz von Dunklen Künsten. Er beschloss, nicht seinen direkten Vorgesetzten aufzusuchen, sondern seinen Bericht kurzerhand in seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten zu verfassen, den er nach der Fertigstellung lediglich abgeben wollte.

Seine Entscheidung ließ ihm noch einigen Spielraum, um privaten Dingen nachzugehen. Er wollte sich auf jeden Fall von Miss Amabilis – Schwester Marie – verabschieden. Sid hoffte, dass es kein Abschied für immer sein würde, denn er mochte die nette, aufopferungsvoll arbeitende Hexe. In ihr sah er, verbunden mit dem Fall, einige Parallelen zu sich selbst, doch wollte er das nicht überbewerten. Das erste Mal in seinem Berufsleben verließ er das Büro, ohne einem Vorgesetzten Bescheid zu geben. Er flohte direkt ins St. Mungos, nur um dort zu erfahren, dass Schwester Marie ihren Dienst am heutigen Tag bereits beendet hatte. Man versicherte ihm, dass sie Morgen wieder zur Frühschicht anwesend sein würde. Sie hätte sich bereit erklärt, sagte man ihm, die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die Mr. Malfoy während seines Krankenhausaufenthalts angesammelt hatte, wegen der erfolgten Verlegung des Patienten persönlich zu packen. Sid zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben und grinste in sich hinein.

'So so, Verlegung nannte man es hier', dachte er sich auf dem Rückweg ins Büro. Es sollte ihm Recht sein. Je weniger Schwester Marie von den realen Umständen mitbekam, desto besser war es für ihn selbst.

Vom Ministerium aus hatte Kingsley Susan Bescheid gegeben, dass sie mit Lucius rechnen müsste, da der vor wenigen Minuten freigesprochen worden war. Draco war zwar übers Wochenende in Malfoy Manor, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Susan den Ruf über den Kamin erhalten hatte, war sie mit Narzissa allein im Haus.

Im Musikzimmer fand Susan ihre Schwiegermutter, die ihr schon vor der Hochzeit die persönliche Anrede gestattet hatte. Narzissa schien abwesend, während sie einige Tasten am Spinett betätigte. Der Artikel der Morgenzeitung hatte ihr sehr zugesetzt, denn er hatte schlimme Erinnerungen aufwallen lassen.

„Narzissa!" Susan war überglücklich, sie endlich ausgemacht zu haben.  
„Susan, warum so aufgebracht?"  
„Mr. Malfoy ..." Sie verbesserte. „Dein Mann ist eben freigesprochen worden. Er wird vermutlich jeden Moment hier eintreffen."  
Narzissa blinkte einmal ungläubig, dann ein weiteres Mal. „Mein Mann? Er kommt hierher?"  
„Ich vermute ja."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie von dem kleinen Höckerchen auf, das vor dem Hausinstrument stand und betastete ihr Haar, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Wange. Ihr schienen so viele Worte auf der Zunge zu liegen, dass sie stumm blieb, weil sie sich für keines entscheiden konnte.

„Wo ist Draco?", wollte Susan wissen.  
„Bei den Ställen. Er wollte eine Liste machen." Die dort untergebrachten schwarzmagischen Gegenstände wollte Draco schriftlich festhalten, denn demnächst wollte er sie veräußern. „Wir müssen ihm Bescheid geben."  
„Ich schicke ihm meinen Patronus!"

Mit Hilfe ihres Stabes erschuf sie die silberfarbene Löwin, die Draco die Nachricht über die zu erwartende Ankunft seines Vaters übermitteln sollte. Wie erhofft war Draco in Windeseile zurück.

Er war, obwohl er nicht rennen musste, sondern appariert war, völlig außer Atem. „Vater kommt?"  
„Hat mir Shacklebolt eben mitgeteilt", bestätigte Susan, während sie mit ihren unruhigen Fingern spielte.  
„Okay!" Seine Hände hielt er in beschwichtigender Geste nach oben, doch nicht die Frauen, sondern sich selbst wollte er damit beruhigen. „Susan, du bleibst bitte vorerst mit Charles in unserem Zimmer." Sie nickte zustimmend, so dass er sich an seine Mutter wandte. „Ich möchte als Erstes mit ihm reden. Bitte bleib im Hintergrund. Tust du das für mich, Mutter?" Auch sie nickte. „Gut, gut." Er war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren, so schnell atmete er. Narzissa machte sich Sorgen, denn so aufgewühlt hatte sie ihren Sohn lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Beruhige dich, mein Schatz."  
'Leicht gesagt', dachte Draco.

Das erwartete Familienmitglied war bereits mit einem Zwischenstopp vor das Grundstück Malfoy Manor appariert. Der Anblick des hergerichteten Hauses ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Die Heimkehr berührte einen Punkt ihn ihm, den er für so lange Zeit verloren glaubte. Für einen Moment betrachtete er wie verzaubert das Gebäude und schwelgte in glücklichen Zeiten. Der Gedanke an seine Frau trieb ihn durch das schwere Eisentor, das ihn als Familienmitglied erkannte und ihm durch einen Zauber Einlass gewährte. Den weiten Weg bis zum Haus genoss er zu Fuß. Überall lag noch Schnee, was der mit Bäumen angereicherten Umgebung ein märchenhaftes Aussehen verlieh. Der kalte Wind pfiff ihm ums Gesicht, nichtsdestotrotz ließ er sich einen Moment Zeit. Endlich daheim! Er hätte auch direkt hineinapparieren können, aber sein Haus wollte er unbedingt durch die Eingangstür betreten.

Da stand er vor der dunklen Doppeltür des Herrenhauses, in dem er aufgewachsen war; welches bereits seit mehreren Generationen seiner Familie gehörte. Ohne Probleme ließ sich die Tür öffnen.

'Ich bin willkommen', dachte er beruhigt. Shacklebolt hatte ihm nur einen Schrecken einjagen wollen. Seine Frau würde ihn um nichts in der Welt ausgrenzen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Nachdem sich die Tür vollends geöffnet hatte, war das Gefühl, das alte Zuhause zu betreten, für einen Moment getrübt, denn nicht der schwarzrote Marmorboden begrüßte ihn, sondern ein weißer mit gelblicher Färbung. Diese erste Veränderung, die er wahrnahm, biss sich mit seinen Erinnerungen und er hoffte, dass das die einzige Neuerung war, mit der er rechnen musste.

Kaum war er drinnen, schloss sich die Tür von allein. Lucius ging ein paar Schritte. Das klackende Geräusch seiner Schuhe und des Gehstocks hallten in der Eingangshalle wider. Ein ähnliches Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Sein Blick wanderte zu einer der geschwungenen Treppen, auf der hoheitsvoll sein in einen dunkelblauen Gehrock aus edlem Brokat mit besticktem Pfauenmotiv gekleideter Sohn herabstieg. An seinem Arm führte er ...

„Narzissa", hauchte Lucius so sehnsuchtsvoll und leise, dass niemand ihn hören konnte.

In seine Augen war sie keinen Tag gealtert. So viele Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen; fast acht. Nachdem sein Sohn damals an der Seite von Severus geflohen war, hatte sich auch Narzissa im Verborgenen gehalten. Sie war anmutig wie eh und je. Ihr Haar, das er immer besonders mochte, war nach oben gesteckt und wurde durch einen goldenen Kranz aus geflochtenen Strähnen gehalten. Lucius hatte nur Augen für sie, doch das änderte sich, als sein Sohn ihre Hand von seinem Arm nahm und sie zurückließ, um sich ihm zu nähern.

Draco war, das musste Lucius zugeben, ein groß gewachsener, gutaussehender junger Mann geworden, der die gleiche erhabene, tonangebende Ausstrahlung wie sein alter Herr aufwies. Was Lucius störte war die Tatsache, dass Draco ihm gegenüber diese unverschämte Blasiertheit an den Tag legte.

Nach ein paar Schritten hatte Draco seinen Vater erreicht. Narzissa blieb im Hintergrund. Von seinem Sohn musste sich Lucius einmal von oben bis unten betrachten lassen. Es lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, seinen Spross zurechtzuweisen, da blitzte große Entschlossenheit in Dracos Augen auf, als der das Kinn hob und unmissverständlich die ersten Worte sagte.

„Willkommen in meinem Haus, Vater!"


	182. Generationen

Hallo **Daniel**,

ich hätte gern mehr über das "strittig" in deiner Aufzählung erfahren :)  
Ich bin jedes Mal aufs Neue froh und erleichtert, dass du die Kapitel als spannend beschreibst. Bei einer so langen FF scheint es geradezu undenkbar, dass der Spannungsbogen oder die Spannungsbögen mal nachlassen. Danke für die Review!  
Sehr interessant ist, dass auf jeder Seite die Leser gleich nach der Aktion gegen die Todesser auf den nächsten Feind warten: die Hexenjäger. Ja, die gibt es noch und sie werden kommen.

Hi **Schwertlilie**,

Lucius wird sich über seine Freiheit wohl nicht so freuen können wie du. ;) Es wurde einmal erwähnt, dass Narzissa alles an Draco abgegeben hat, weil sie damit überfordert war. In diesem Sinne ist Lucius tatsächlich nicht mehr der Herr des Hauses. Das wird ihn natürlich richtig ankot... ich meine, wird ihm nicht gefallen.  
Severus macht langsam Fortschritte - zwar sind es "Babyschritte nach vorn", aber immerhin ... Dank Hermine erlebt er aus nächste Nähe, wie so ein beruflicher Luftwechsel sich anfühlt. Hoffen wir, dass er vollends auf den Geschmack kommt und Hogwarts den Rücken kehrt. Die Schüler werden's ihm danken.  
Auch schön, dass jeder Leser das freie Zimmer in der Wohnung über der Apotheke noch im Hinterkopf hat ;) Er möchte Hermine keine Konkurrenz sein, sollte sich daher lieber mit ihr zusammentun.

Hallo **Paule**,

das ist eine wirklich gute Frage, die mich auch beschäftigt hat. Was passiert mit Muggeln, die von Werwölfen oder Vampiren infiziert werden? Von Sanguini weiß man nicht, ob er ein Zauberer ist. Er ist "nur" ein Vampir und verkehrt genau warum in der Magischen Welt? Kannte er Zauberer und Hexen schon vorher? Vielleicht wird das Ministerium auf seltsame Übergriffe aus der Muggelwelt auf potenzielle Werwölfe aufmerksam? Möglich, dass man als Muggel nach dem Biss eines Werwolfs automatisch den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt unterliegt. Die Bücher geben solche Informationen nicht her. In der FF könnte man ahnen, dass der Biss eines Werwolfs ein Stück graue Magie an den Infizierten abgibt und ihn "magisch" macht. Da werde ich eigene Ideen verwenden müssen ;)

Hi **Nagini**,

das ist doch klasse, dass das Kapitel passend um deinen Geburtstag herum rausgekommen ist. Alles Gute nachträglich!  
Mich stört es nicht, wenn Rechtschreibung nicht perfekt ist. Die Hauptsache ist, ich kann den Inhalt verstehen. Brauchst dich also nicht zu entschuldigen :) Das Ende deiner Review lässt mich was ahnen:

"(...) aber leider hat mein" - da ist wieder mal eine Review hopps gegangen. Lufa kann ein Lied davon singen. Sie hatte auch Probleme mit verschwundenen Reviews.

Hallo **Suschy**,

danke :) Ich bin doch immer so neugierig und würde gern wissen, was dir so gefällt. Bei 181 Kapitel muss dich ja irgendetwas gefesselt haben. Ein bestimmter Handlungsstrang oder Charakter? Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du mir das verrätst :)

Hallöchen **AKOM**,

erst einmal vielen Dank, dass du dir so viel Zeit für die Review genommen hast!  
"Schwarzleser" gibt es gar nicht, es gibt nur Leser, die nichts schreiben möchten und das ist völlig in Ordnung.

Du liest schon etliche Monate? Dass ich seit über 1 1/2 Jahre schreibe, kommt mir auch seltsam vor, dabei wollte ich "nur ein bisschen spielen". Die Länge der Geschichte erschlägt viele Leser schon im Vorfeld, weswegen man lieber Abstand nimmt. Deswegen finde ich besonders schön, dass es trotz der vielen Handlungsstränge übersichtlich bleibt. Du hast auch Recht, dass jeder sein persönliches Lieblingsthema hat, aber dennoch auch die anderen Handlungen aufmerksam verfolgt. Die Auren - dazu passend Hermines Farbtrank - ist der einzige Handlungsstrang, der in keiner Weise auf Ereignisse der Bücher basiert. Deswegen freue ich mich darüber, dass du gerade dieses Thema am liebsten hast. Severus' Vergangenheit wurde auch wenig beleuchet. Schon eine ganze Weile ist das Geheimnis um ihn der Hauptplot. Es gab schon einmal einen Leser, der alles mit den Malfoys nur überflogen hat, was auch okay ist. Man hat nunmal Charaktere, mit denen man weniger anfangen kann. Lucius war schon immer unsympathisch. Er hat in der FF kaum eine Charakterentwicklung durchgemacht.

15 Kapitel am Stück zu lesen bringt natürlich einen gewissen Schutz gegen Cliffhanger mit sich ;) Schön, dass du einen der noch zu behandelnden Plots ansprichst: Harrys Gabe. Die wird noch kommen, genauso wie die Hexenjäger.  
Wie ich mir das haarige Problem vorstelle? Ich stelle es mir tatsächlich als übertragbaren Fluch vor, weniger als Virus. Es gibt viele Überlegungen bezüglich dieses Werwolf-Problems. Die gleiche Frage stellt sich bei Vampiren. Fluch oder Virus? Magisch oder biologisch? Ich ziehe "magisch" vor ;) was Animagi angeht: Womöglich könnte jeder Zauberer einer werden, wenn er denn die magischen Fähigkeiten mitbringt. Der Zauber soll sehr schwer wie Stan Shunpike, der offenbar nicht mal eine Schule für Zauberei besucht hat, würde ewig brauchen oder es nicht schaffen, ein Animagus zu werden. Barry P. als Autor sagt mir sogar was, gelesen habe ich aber noch nichts.  
Den Slash habe ich zwar hier aufgegeben, später aber in einem Oneshot verarbeitet. Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder Slash-FFs mag - muss man auch gar nicht. Ich war erstaunt, dass eine Menge Männer (hetero) meine eine Slash-Geschichte gelesen haben, auch wenn sie das letzte Drittel übersprungen haben. Die ersten beiden Drittel kann jeder gestrost lesen, der auf sarkastischen verbalen Schlagabtausch steht :)

Ja, einige Handlungen haben bereits zum Abschied gewunken. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel es noch wird. Mir ist viel wichtiger, dass alle Handlungen ihren verdienten Abschluss bekommen, weswegen ich mich nicht auf eine maximale Kapitelanzahl festlegen möchte.  
Dein letzter Satz ist wirklich schön. Vielen lieben Dank! Wir schreiben ja selbst sehr gern und sind auch, was man merken dürfte, sehr konsequent, die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen, aber so viele nette Worte motivieren uns zusätzlich :)

Hallo **Alyanna**,

oh ja, solche Planungsaufgaben vertilgen die Zeit wie im Nu. Das kenne ich, so etwas mache ich noch nebenberuflich neben meinem eigentlichen Job. Ich frage mich immer wieder, wie ich überhaupt so viel schreiben kann, aber irgendwie klappt's.  
Nicht alle Leser sehen das wie du und nehmen die ersten Kapitel aufgrund des Vorworts einfach so hin und geben der Geschichte an sich eine Chance. Es ist schön, wenn jemand trotz des andersartigen Anfangs weiterliest und nicht gleich alle 181 Kapitel aufgrund der ersten drei vorverurteilt. Du hast es schon richtig ausgedrückt: Ich habe danach ernster geschrieben. Weg vom "Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen". Mit Harry und Severus hat es angefangen. Harry hat sich anfangs so richtig um Severus' Freundschaft bemüht (weil ich die beiden im Bett sehen wollte), aber die Kurve hab ich zum Glück und dank John bekommen. ;)

"Severus Verhalten ist ja schon süß." - Wenn der das hören könnte, wärst du deines Lebens wohl nicht mehr sicher ;) Hermine und Severus sind schon (k)ein Paar. Jeder für sich hat längst begriffen, wie es mit dem Gefühl für den anderen aussieht, aber sie müssten in diesem Sinne auch mal miteinander reden. Er fühlt sich bei ihr wohl, sie will mit ihm arbeiten. Die beiden müssten sich mal gegenseitig einer Befragung unter Veritaserum unterziehen, damit mal einige geklärt wird. Severus ist ein komplizierter Mann. Er hat in einigen Dingen einfach keine Erfahrungen, wie z.B. bei der eigenen Zukunftsplanung. Dank Hermine schnuppert er mal in ein Leben, dass sich außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts' abspielt.

Lucius bekommt in gewisser Weise sein Fett weg. Wie Sohnemann mit ihm ungeht schmeckt ihm gar nicht, aber mehr dazu in diesem Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

'Willkommen in meinem Haus, Vater!', echote es in der großen Halle von Malfoy Manor wider.

Wie in einem Traum gefangen beäugte Lucius stillschweigend seinen Sohn, dessen Begrüßung nicht ganz dem entsprach, wie er sie sich nach all der Zeit ausgemalt hatte. Den Satz wiederholte er ständig in Gedanken – 'Willkommen in meinem Haus, Vater!'. 'Meinem Haus!'.

Dem strengen väterlichen Blick beugte sich der junge Mann nicht, stattdessen hielt er das Haupt stolz erhoben und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt – ganz so, wie ein hochgeborener Hausherr es tun sollte, um Eindruck zu schinden. Zu lange wollte Lucius sich dem Schrecken der Unwissenheit nicht ergeben, welcher Wandel ihn hier wohl erwarten würde.

„Ist das eine angemessene Art", die Oberlippe legte für einen Moment die Zähne frei, „mich nach all den Jahren Daheim willkommen zu heißen?"  
„Ja", erwiderte sein Spross blitzschnell, zuckte dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Es wird dir sehr bald auffallen, Vater, dass sich einige Situationen geändert haben."  
„Die du hoffentlich nicht jetzt alle aufzählen möchtest."  
Eine Augenbraue war in dem jugendlichen Gesicht arrogant nach oben gewandert. „Natürlich nicht. Du kannst dich ein wenig ausruhen, dich frischmachen. Vor dem gemeinsamen Abendessen möchte ich allerdings ein Wort mit dir wechseln. Ich erwarte dich gegen halb sieben im grünen Salon." Lucius bemerkte den Blick, den Draco seiner Mutter zuwarf. Wieder an ihn gewandt sagte sein Sohn: „Du möchtest sicherlich die ersten Stunden in diesem Haus mit Mutter verbringen."

Seine Augen wanderten zu Narzissa hinüber. Ihr Anblick verschlug ihm die Sprache, so dass er lediglich nickte. Sein Sohn ließ sie allein.

Wie der Anblick eines geliebten Menschen einem mit einem Schlag die Sprache verschlagen konnte, war immer wieder ein erstaunliches Erlebnis für Lucius. Doch nicht nur seine Sprache verlor er, sondern erneut sein Herz. Leise, kaum hörbar, hauchte er das Einzige, was sein Atem hergeben konnte.

„Meine Narzissa."

Mit ausgestreckten Armen wartete er darauf, dass seine Gattin ihn nun inniger begrüßen würde und das tat sie. Ihre zarte Gestalt in seinen Armen gab ihm ein Teil von dem zurück, was er in der letzten Zeit in Askaban, beim Dunklen Lord und später im Mungos verloren hatte. So lange hatte er sich nach ihr gesehnt, nach der weichen Haut mit ihrem sinnlichen Duft, nach den Haaren, die so golden waren, als seien sie aus den Strahlen der Sonne gewebt. Ihre Arme umschlossen ihn. Nur am Rande vernahmen beide das Geräusch des auf den Boden aufschlagenden Gehstocks, der aus Lucius Händen geglitten war, als er sie an sich drückte. Ihre Lippen auf den seinen waren das Feuer, nach dem sein Innerstes gedürstet hatte. Der erste Kuss seit fast acht Jahren, doch in seiner Wirksamkeit dem Elixier des Lebens sehr ähnlich. Lucius wurde springlebendig. Die Wärme ihrer Haut, die Lippen, der salzige Geschmack.

Lucius stutzte und beendete den Kuss langsam, um sie anzuschauen. An ihren Wangen liefen Tränen herab. Sie weinte lautlos.

„Nicht doch, meine Liebe, nicht." Die Suche nach einem Taschentuch blieb erfolglos, so nutzte er seine Küsse, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen.

Im ersten Stock hielt sich Draco noch immer am Pfosten des Bettes fest. Mit einer Hand rieb er seine Augen. Susan strich ihm besorgt über den Rücken, im anderen Arm hielt sie Charles.

„Draco, ist etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen? Sag schon, wie ist es gelaufen?"  
Er atmete zittrig aus, bevor er sich aufs Bett setzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Nachher werde ich mit ihm reden. Ich muss mir noch ein paar Dinge überlegen, die ich geklärt haben will." Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich dabei bin?"  
Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Manche Dinge muss ich allein machen. Es würde einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn du oder Mutter dabei wärt. Ich muss gegen ihn ankommen. Wenn das erledigt ist, wird das Leben mit ihm nur halb so schwer. Ich werde ihm einen Bären aufbinden müssen."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
Trotzdem es nicht zu leugnen war, dass die Situation ihm sehr zusetzte, schnaufte er amüsiert. „Was glaubst du wohl würde er tun, wenn ich ihm erzähle, ich hätte Harry aus purer Freundschaft zum Paten gemacht? Oder die Heirat mit dir? Für ihn scheinen Gründe wie", er blickte Susan in die Augen, „Liebe nicht zu zählen, jedenfalls nicht bei allen anderen Menschen außer ihm."  
„Ich ..." Sie blinzelte einige Male. „Draco, ich verstehe nicht."  
„Ich werde meine gesamte Situation vor ihm offen legen, aber die Gründe werde ich ein wenig abändern. Er soll ruhig wissen, dass ich durchaus noch sein Sohn bin, auch wenn er es sein wird, den ich ein wenig an der Nase herumführe und nicht die anderen, wie ich es ihm weismachen werde."  
„Wenn das mal nicht daneben geht."  
„Susan, mal eine ernst gemeinte Frage: Willst du Hausfrieden? Denn wenn ich meine Pläne nicht umsetze, wird es hier die Hölle werden."  
„Dann schmeiß ihn raus! Bei Merlin, es ist dein Haus und nicht mehr seins. Deine Mutter hat alles auf dich überschrieben."

Nickend stimmte er ihr zu, doch sollte er ihrem Vorschlag nachkommen, würde noch etwas ganz anderes geschehen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Mutter mit ihm geht und sie möchte uns auch nicht zurücklassen, aber ich weiß, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, sollte es so weit kommen. Wir wären dann keine Familie mehr. Wir wären zwei Familien: das Ehepaar mittleren Alters und die junge Familie mit Kind. Das ist nicht das, was ich mir wünsche, Susan."

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Der Einzige, der den Mund nicht halten konnte, war Charles, denn er hatte gerade seinen Speichel als interessantes Spielzeug entdeckt und brabbelte wild drauf los, dass die kleinen Blubberbläschen an seinem Mund nur so platzten. Schmunzelnd betrachtete Draco den fröhlichen Jungen auf Susans Arm.

„Was wird denn das?", fragte er den Kleinen, sein Tonfall war dabei etliche Oktaven höher.  
„Er sammelt Speichel", warf Susan ein, „um auf seinen Großvater spucken zu können, sollte der ihm Wörter wie 'Schlammblut' an den Ko..." Sie atmete einmal hektisch aus und wieder ein, unterdrückte ihre Tränen, die die Wut ihn ihr aufkommen ließen. „Wenn er auch nur ein einziges Mal ..."  
„Wird er nicht, Susan, ganz bestimmt nicht. Es mag nicht so gelaufen sein, wie mein Vater es sich für mich gewünscht hat, aber ich werde ihm klarmachen, dass es mich nicht besser hätte treffen können."

Um Punkt halb sieben öffnete Lucius die Tür zum Salon. Kaum war er vorhin in seine samtene Garderobe geschlüpft, die nach all den Jahren ein wenig zu groß war, fühlte er sich wieder wie Zuhaus, als wäre er nie fort gewesen. Er würde mehr essen müssen, hatte Narzissa vorhin im Bett gesagt, dann wäre er wieder ganz der alte. Vom Gefühl her war er das längst. Er war in seiner vertrauten Umgebung, hatte seine Frau an der Seite. Über die kleinen Veränderungen im Haus konnte Lucius hinwegsehen, auch wenn das bei dem hellen Marmorboden in der Eingangshalle schwerfiel.

„Vater, setzt dich doch." Sein Sohn bot ihm in seinem eigenen Haus einen Platz an, doch Lucius blaffte ihn nicht an, biss sich stattdessen auf die Zunge. „Ich hoffe, du wirst dich schnell einleben."

Mit einer Bemerkung hielt sich Lucius zurück. Er wollte zunächst hören, was sein Sohn zu sagen hatte. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, war er noch in Askaban gewesen und Draco hatte ihm von Miss Bones erzählt, dachte Lucius grimmig. Damals hatte er seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige gegeben, trotzdem er blind gewesen war. Miss Bones und das Balg müssten hier irgendwo im Haus sein.

Draco setzte seinen gefühlskältesten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Meine Begrüßung war angemessen, Vater. Ich möchte kein Geheimnis draus machen: Das Malfoy-Anwesen und alle Verliese unserer Familie gehören mir. Als es Mutter noch nicht so gut ging, hat sie all den Besitz eigenständig an mich abgetreten."  
Jetzt hielt Lucius nichts mehr. „Beschwatzt hast du sie! Wie kannst du es wagen, deiner eigenen Mutter ...?"  
„Nein, Vater", Draco stoppte ihn mit einer Geste seiner Hand, „sie hat mich damit überrascht. Frag bei Gringotts nach. Sie war allein dort und hat alles geregelt. Ich wusste von nichts, bis sie mir die Papiere überreicht hat."  
Missgelaunt kniff Lucius die Augen zusammen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich, als hätte er in einen zu sauren Apfel gebissen. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
„Was denkst du?", gab Draco frech zurück.  
„Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen, mein", er verzog das Gesicht, „'Sohn'. Willst du mich des Hauses verweisen, dann nur zu, aber ich rate dir, mach mir ja nichts vor."  
„Warum sollte ich dich hinauswerfen? Bisher hast du dir hier nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und ich verlange", mit einem einzigen Blick untermalte er die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Aussage, „dass das auch so bleibt!"  
„Ah, verstehe!" Lucius schnaufte wild und ging einen Schritt auf das Schränkchen mit den Spirituosen zu, um sich einen kräftigen Drink einzuschenken. „Willst deinem alten Herrn ein paar Regel auferlegen, liege ich richtig mit der Annahme?"  
„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte Draco unschuldig.  
„Ich kann mir schon gut denken, welche Richtlinien du mir ans Herz legen willst." Das Glas Feuerwhisky war mit drei Schlucken leer. „Deine Gattin, nicht wahr? Die ehemalige Miss Bones." Verständnislos schüttelte Lucius den Kopf und flüsterte dabei etwas, was Draco nicht verstehen konnte. Der Feuerwhisy wurde erneut ins Glas eingeschenkt. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum es dir nicht einleuchten wollte, dass eine Hochzeit mit Miss Parkinson gesellschaftlich wie auch finanziell deine Zukunft gesichert hätte. Glaube mir, Draco, wenn ich sage, dass Zweckehen einen gewissen Vorteil mit sich bringen", sagte Lucius ausgesprochen kühl.  
„Ich denke, Vater", begann Draco in einem arroganten Tonfall, „dass ich ohne Familie Parkinson eine viel besser Chance auf all das habe, was du dir von meiner Ehe versprichst."  
„Was willst du damit sagen?" Über den Tonfall seines Sohnes war er mehr als nur erbost.  
Draco behielt seine arrogante Stimme bei und imitierte damit perfekt seinen Vater. „Mrs. Parkinson ist vermisst und deine Lieblingsschwiegertochter war ebenfalls für lange Zeit verschollen."  
„Aber das Vermögen ist noch da!", entgegnete sein Vater trocken, als sei dies Grund genug gewesen, eine Ehe mit Pansy vorzuziehen.  
„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Vater. Mr. Parkinson liegt seit Jahren im Mungos und ist arm wie eine Kirchenmaus", erklärte Draco. „Die Familie, in der ich mich jetzt bewege, hat nicht nur ein unglaublich hohes Ansehen in der Gesellschaft, sondern sie ist darüber hinaus auch noch sehr reich, doch beides ist mir völlig egal, denn für die Frau, die ich geheiratet habe, empfinde ich eine so tiefe Zuneigung, dass mir all deine Lehren über die Erhaltung der Reinblütigkeit nichts mehr bedeuten. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, mit jemandem in den Stand der Ehe zu treten, den man nicht ausstehen kann, nur weil es dem Geldbeutel und dem Blut gut tun könnte. Du magst das Glück gehabt haben, die Frau ehelichen zu können, die du begehrt hast oder war das etwa auch eine von Großvater arrangierte Hochzeit gewesen?"

Aufgebracht stürmte Lucius auf seinen Sohn zu, doch er blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen, obwohl er ihm für dieses dreiste Benehmen unbedingt eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollte. Es war die Furchtlosigkeit, die sein Sohn ihm entgegenbrachte, die ihn innehalten ließ. Draco war erwachsen und er zeigte keine Angst mehr vor seinem Vater, ließ sich nicht einmal mehr einschüchtern.

Natürlich hatte Draco bemerkt, dass sein Vater ihn für diese Frechheit hatte bestrafen wollen. Tatsächlich bereute er, was er gesagt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du Mutter liebst und sie liebt dich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich eure Verbundenheit mit der Erwähnung einer Zwangsehe in den Schmutz gezogen habe." Die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters zeichneten sich wieder weicher, so dass Draco noch mutig hinzufügte: „Gerade deshalb dachte ich, du würdest meine Entscheidung verstehen, Vater. Susan bedeutet mir genauso viel wie Mutter für dich."

Ein Muskel unter Lucius' linkem Auge zuckte nervös. Mit starrem Blick musterte er seinen Sohn, um ihn zu durchschauen, doch offenbar war Draco viel zu viele Jahre mit Severus zusammengewesen. Sein Junge war für ihn kein offenes Buch mehr, sondern eines mit sieben Siegeln.

„Was hast du erwartet, Vater? Das ich mich reumütig neben dich stelle und zusehe, wie unser Haus weiterhin in den Schmutz gezogen wird? Ist es das, was du erwartet hast?"  
„Du bist derjenige, der das Haus besudelt hat, Draco! Musste Harry Potter unbedingt der Pate deines Kindes werden?"  
„Ich habe das Haus besudelt? Nun, ich will dieses eine Mal noch versuchen zu erklären, warum ich bestimmte Entscheidungen so getroffen habe. Das Haus Malfoy führe von jetzt an ich, wie ich es dir bereits zu verstehen gegeben habe. Du kannst dich gern in deine Vergangenheit zurückziehen, wenn es dir beliebt, aber steh' mir auf keinen Fall im Weg!" Gelassen ging Draco ein paar Schritte auf seinen schockiert dreinschauenden Vater zu, die Arme derweil herrisch vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich bin das, was du aus mir gemacht hast, werde damit fertig. Harry Potter ist der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Er denkt stets an andere zuerst und dann an sich selbst. Sag, Vater, gibt es eine bessere Wahl für den Paten meines Sohnes?"  
„Aber unsere Familie ... Was werden die Anderen denken?" Sein Sohn war ihm mit einem Male so fremd.  
„Welche anderen meinst du? Diejenigen, die in Askaban sitzen und höchstens durch ein Stückchen Tagesprophet etwas von uns erfahren, bevor sie sich damit den Allerwertesten säubern? Oder meinst du diejenigen, die denken, dass ich mich geändert habe und dass ich ein besserer Mensch geworden bin? Ein besserer, als du es jemals warst! Sie tun genau das, was ich will und sie denken das, was ich möchte. In dieser neuen Welt, mein lieber Vater, gelten deine Ideale nichts mehr, denn es gibt neue Herrscher. Ich schließe Bündnisse mit den neuen Machthabern, um selbst mächtiger zu werden. Gefällt dir der Gedanke etwa nicht? Dabei dürfte dir das doch sehr bekannt vorkommen, oder? Meine Methoden mögen andere sein als die deinen, doch das Ziel ist das Gleiche."

Ganz wohl war Lucius bei dem, was er hören musste, nicht. War das sein Sohn? Hatte er sich wirklich gerade diese Eigenschaften von ihm angenommen? In Lucius' Kopf purzelten viele Fragen auf einmal umher, bis er glaubte, verstanden zu haben.

„Ah, dann ist diese Hochzeit mit dem Halbblut nur ein Vorwand für deine wirklichen Absichten? Du kannst dir ja nebenbei eine reinblütige Mätresse nehmen, um die Schande, die du mir zugefügt hast, etwas abzumildern."  
„Schande, Vater?" Draco war erbost. „Du sprichst von Schande? Ja, natürlich", sein Tonfall wurde sarkastisch, „du hast Recht. Ich hätte mir auch ein Reinblut nehmen können. Ganz ohne Zweifel wäre ein Kind aus dieser Verbindung gleich mit genetischen Defekten zur Welt gekommen. Es wäre vielleicht blind, wie es ja in unserer Familie zu liegen scheint oder vielleicht sogar ein Squib, aber was macht das schon? Die Hauptsache wäre doch, dein Sohn gibt sich nicht mit einem 'dreckigen Halbblut' ab. Im Übrigen solltest du etwas vorsichtiger mit deinem Urteil über Halbblüter sein, Vater, denn immerhin war dein Dunkler Lord ebenfalls eines."

So einen Fehler vom eigenen Sohn vorgehalten zu bekommen, brachte Lucius zum Kochen, doch Draco wollte noch ein wenig in dieser offenen Wunde stochern.

„Tom Riddle senior war ein Muggel und seine Mutter fast eine Squib. Ich weiß es und weißt du, von wem? Vom Patenonkel meines Kindes! Und nein, es sind keine Lügenmärchen. Du kannst selbst Nachforschungen anstellen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst." Mit Beispielen zu Halbblütern hielt Draco nicht zurück und zog auch seinen eigenen Patenonkel heran. „Was ist mit Severus? Sag mir nicht, du hättest es nicht gewusst, bevor ihr ihn zu meinem Paten bestimmt habt. Der Vater ein Muggel, die Mutter eine Hexe mit dem Namen Prince."  
Um sich zu rechtfertigen, herrschte er seinen Sohn an: „Das war die Idee deiner Mutter!"  
„Dann hat sie schon früher bewiesen, dass es ihr in gewissen Belangen egal ist, welcher Abstammung jemand ist, nicht wahr? Vielleicht dachte sie über Severus als Paten genauso, wie ich über Harry denke? Zum Wohle des Kindes nur das Beste!"

Das dritte Glas Feuerwhisky wollte gefüllt werden. Durch bebende Nasenflügel atmete Lucius den scharf würzigen Geruch ein, bevor er das Glas leerte und erbost auf das Tablett donnerte.

„Es mag sein", keifte er seinen Sohn an, „dass deine Mutter bei Halbblütern auch mal ein Auge zudrücken konnte, je nachdem, wie angesehen der reinblütige Elternteil war, aber sag mir, Draco, was zum Teufel du mit Schlammblütern zu schaffen hast?"  
„Wie schon erwähnt schließe ich Bündnisse, um meinen und natürlich auch den Status meiner Familie neu zu begründen und zu festigen. Dafür, dass ich erst vor einem guten halben Jahr damit angefangen habe, ist es mir doch schon ganz gut gelungen, meinst du nicht? Du hast sicher den Artikel von einer Dame namens Luna Lovegood im Tagespropheten gelesen. Auch solche Berichte tragen dazu bei, unsere Familie ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass du dies mit deinen veralteten Ansichten zunichtemachst. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht gern zugeben möchtest, Vater, sind wir uns doch sehr ähnlich. Viel ähnlicher als mir vielleicht lieb ist. Ich habe das erkannt und ziehe meine Vorteile daraus, allerdings nicht ganz so eigennützig wie du."

So oft wie an diesem Abend war Lucius schon lange nicht mehr drauf und dran, gegen jemanden die Hand zu erheben, doch er hielt sich zurück. Die Worte seines Sohnes wiederholte er in Gedanken, bis er irritiert die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Dann bist du gar nicht auf deren Seite?"  
„Ich bin auf meiner Seite, Vater", sein Mund umspielte ein freches Grinsen, „aber ich breche auch Lanzen für andere, von denen ich das Gleiche erwarten darf."

Das sollte gereicht haben, dachte Draco, um seinem Vater etwas zum Nachdenken zu geben. Die Loyalität zur eigenen Familie, zu der auch Familie Bones gehörte, stand für ihn im Vordergrund und das würde er sich nicht einmal von Harry nehmen lassen, doch der war sein Freund, ein aufrichtiger noch dazu. Wie es wirklich um sein Herz stand, musste sein Vater nicht wissen. Sicher war er sich jedoch, dass sein Vater sich aus seinen geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten, die mittlerweile gut anliefen, heraushalten würde. Eintracht Pfützensee gehörte praktisch schon ihm allein. Alte Geschäftsfreunde seines Vaters hatten sich in den letzten Wochen an Draco gewandt, um Geld zu leihen oder Geschäfte – legale – anzubieten, bei denen einiges an Gewinn herausspringen konnte. Diesen Menschen war egal, ob sie mit Draco oder Lucius Malfoy Geschäfte machten, denn denen waren nur die Galleonen wichtig. Draco hoffte innig, dass sein Vater die Situation so interpretierte, wie er es wünschte und in Zukunft auch so handeln würde, wie er es wollte.

Als er noch vor dem gemeinsamen Abendessen zu Susan ging, sah er sie grübelnd auf dem Bett liegen. Charles war neben ihr eingeschlafen. Er legte sich neben sie, so dass sie das Kind in die Mitte nahmen. Susan legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was hast du Draco?", fragte sie ihn.  
Sein Blick wanderte vom schlafenden Sohn hinauf zu ihren Augen. „Ich fühle mich schlecht, Susan. Ich habe alles verraten, an das ich glaube. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass alles, was ich getan habe, nur aus Berechnung geschah. Dich zu ehelichen, Harry zum Paten und Hermine zur Trauzeugin zu machen. Alles."

Als er den Kopf wieder hängen ließ, legte seine Frau eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Also hat er es wirklich geglaubt?", fragte sie ihn ernst. In seine Pläne hatte er sie vorhin erst eingeweiht.  
„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein", antwortete er matt.  
„Ich weiß. Es war eine gute Taktik, Draco, ganz wie wir es besprochen haben. Du hast selbst gesagt, wir hätten ansonsten keine ruhige Minute mehr. Vielleicht hast du es geschafft und er setzt für den Rest seines Lebens eine Maske auf und wird nach außen hin ein erträglicher Mensch?"  
„Eine Maske?" Draco seufzte. „Es wäre viel schöner, wenn er die Familie und die Gesamtsituation so annehmen würde, weil er es möchte. Er wird schon sehen, dass das Leben schön sein kann, wenn man freundlich zu Menschen ist. Seine Vergangenheit steht ihm aber im Weg, seine Ansichten. Die werde ich ihm nicht austreiben können."  
„Hoffen wir, dass er mit oder ohne Maske der liebenswerte Opa werden wird, den wir in ihm sehen möchten. Jemand, der nicht seine Todesser-Geschichten mit seinem Enkel teilen will, sondern von den schönen Dingen erzählt, die er zweifelsohne erlebt haben muss." Susan dachte an Narzissa und wie sie sich jetzt wohl fühlen würde, ihren Mann nach knapp acht Jahren endlich wieder umarmen zu dürfen. „Ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall eine vorbildliche Schwiegertochter sein. Was er am Ende wirklich denkt, spielt keine Rolle mehr."  
„Stellst du dir das so einfach vor?", fragte er ernst.  
„Nein." Diesmal seufzte sie. „Ich will nur keine Zänkereien haben. Das Haus und die Geschäfte führst du. Dein Kopf muss für wichtige Entscheidungen frei sein. Da ist einfach kein Platz für Familienstreitigkeiten, die dein Urteilsvermögen trüben und dich belasten", gab sie ihm sanft zu verstehen und strich mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange.  
„Einen Trumpf habe ich noch und zwar denselben, wie schon einmal."  
„Welchen Trumpf, Draco?"  
„Mutter! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was für Pläne sie geschmiedet hat, aber ich weiß, dass sie sich in Bezug auf meinen Vater ebenfalls Gedanken gemacht haben muss."

Gedanken machte sich auch jemand ganz anderes.

Hermine war die gesamte Woche über wegen des bevorstehenden Treffens der Tränkemeister am kommenden Samstag ganz aufgeregt. Am Mittwoch sagte sie zu einem Kunden, seine „Schwachelsteinpastillen" wären fertig. Der hatte über den Silbenverdreher natürlich herzhaft gelacht und nannte Hermine humorvoll. Sie hingegen hatte durch die Rede, die sie täglich übte, den Kopf voller Worte, weswegen ihr solche Fehler unterliefen. Solange es nicht auffiel und man ihre Zerstreuung als witzige Absicht deutete, war alles gut.

Dass es sich am Samstag um den Valentinstag handelte, war ihr völlig entfallen, aber würde sie daran denken, dürfte sie sowieso mit keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit rechnen. Die Tage waren vorbei, an denen man ihr jugendlich euphorische Liebesschwüre auf kitschigen Kärtchen zusteckte. Jeden Abend vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen las sie ihre Rede, mal laut, mal leise. Sogar Ginny musste sich einmal alles anhören, obwohl die nur etwas in der Apotheke kaufen wollte. In Gedanken formulierte sie bereits ausgeklügelte Sätze, um ihre Arbeit gegen potenzielle Gegner ihrer Theorie zu rechtfertigen. Dank Severus rechnete sie nun ganz fest damit, dass man ihren Farbtrank in der Luft zerreißen würde. Je näher der Samstag kam, desto zittriger wurden ihre Finger, mit denen sie die Pergamente hielt. Vor einer möglichen Ablehnung hatte sie große Angst.

An der Tür ihres Geschäfts hatte sie eine Information angebracht, dass die Apotheke am Samstag geschlossen wäre. Ihre Kunden brachten Verständnis dafür auf. Viele haben gefragt, warum sie schließen würde. Dass Hermine vor der Körperschaft der Tränkemeister eine Neuheit vorstellen würde, hatte Eindruck geschunden. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass die Menschen sie wegen ihrer Leistungen achteten, doch andere Tränkemeister waren ihr gleichgestellt und würden sich nicht so leicht beeindrucken lassen. Die würden nicht einfach staunend „Ah!" und „Oh!" rufen, sondern ihre Theorie hinterfragen und – wie Severus es nannte – sie ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen.

Eines Morgens war es plötzlich so weit. Es war Samstag. Das Geschäft war geschlossen. Sie flohte wie abgemacht gegen Mittag zu Harry und Ginny und holte sich ein paar aufmunternde Worte ab. Nebenbei bat sie Ginny darum, die Bilder vom letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub herauszusuchen, denn von denen wollte sie endlich mal Abzüge haben. Gleich darauf ging sie hinunter zu Severus, um mit ihm die letzten Details für den Abend durchzugehen.

Hogwarts wiederzusehen war sehr angenehm, obwohl sie nicht einmal lange fort gewesen war. Die Schüler, die sie auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker antraf, waren alle noch die gleichen. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Bei Severus' privaten Räumlichkeiten angekommen klopfte sie recht zaghaft, doch er hatte sie gehört, denn die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

„Ah, Miss Granger!"  
Sie erstarrte, verzog dann das Gesicht und äffte ihn nach. „Miss Granger? 'Miss'?" Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf, musste aber grinsen. „Was ist aus 'Hermine' geworden?"  
Ein verlegenes Räuspern seinerseits, dann die Antwort: „Die steht vor mir und wird gerade hineingebeten." Mit einer Hand machte er eine einladende Geste, so dass sie eintrat. „Ich habe mir gestattet, von den Hauselfen eine Mahlzeit bringen zu lassen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich was essen sollte. Nicht dass ich noch Magenprobleme bekomme."  
„Dagegen gibt es Tränke. Essen Sie was, sonst machen Sie im Laufe des Abends noch schlapp und das wollen wir beide doch wohl nicht."

Sie gab nach und ließ sich bewirten. Die ganze Woche über hatte sie allein essen müssen und es war langweilig gewesen. Wenn man niemanden hatte, mit dem man zusammensitzen konnte, dann sah man regelmäßige Mahlzeiten nicht so eng. Es schien nur noch halb so wichtig. Für sich allein kochte Hermine gar nicht, nicht einmal Spaghetti. Nur selten kaufte sie etwas Warmes von einem Restaurant in London. Den angebotenen Lieferservice konnte sie schwerlich nutzen.

„Wir sollten nachher pünktlich bei der Veranstaltung erscheinen, um schon im Vorfeld die Lage zu erkunden."  
'Die Lage erkunden?', dachte Hermine. „Severus, das ist keine Spionagesache, wo Sie die Leute beobachten müssen."  
„Natürlich nicht, aber es wäre interessant zu erfahren, wer sich alles dort aufhalten wird. Ich werde den einen oder anderen Gast neugierig auf Ihren Beitrag machen und", er blickte sie an, „Sympathien für Sie wecken."  
„Das wollen Sie tun?"  
„Habe ich mich so missverständlich ausgedrückt?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, das er nicht vergessen wollte. Während des gemeinsamen Essens redeten sie über andere Belange, nicht über den heutigen Abend, denn Hermine war so schon aufgeregt genug. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er in der einen Woche, in der sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, sehr blass geworden war. Sie tippte auf Schlafmangel, verkniff sich aber die Frage nach seinem Wohlbefinden.

„Ich hielt es für angemessen", Severus erhob sich und ging zu einem Schrank hinüber, „Ihnen etwas für den heutigen Abend zu geben." Aus dem Schrank zog er einen Bügel, an dem ein schlichtes, dennoch elegantes Kleid hing.  
„Oh mein Gott!" Mehr brachte sie im ersten Moment nicht heraus, als sie das dunkelblaue langärmelige Kleid betrachtete. Der hoch geschlossene Kragen erinnerte an eines der Kleider, die Minerva so gern trug. Einen Moment später fragte sie: „Was ist an meinen Sachen auszusetzen?"

Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten. Ihre dunkle Stoffhose und die beigefarbene Bluse schienen ihm zu missfallen.

„Die heute Anwesenden sind im Durchschnitt höheren Alters, Hermine. Eine Hose an einer Frau ..."  
Barsch unterbrach sie ihn. „Und ich soll schön kuschen und mich so anziehen, wie die es von einer Frau erwarten?"  
„Nein, Sie sollen sich so kleiden, wie es sich für eine traditionelle Gala gehört", erklärte er gelassen.  
„Eine Gala?"  
„Haben Sie die Einladung überhaupt gelesen? Man geht da nicht nur hin, um einen Vortrag zu halten. Anfangs gibt es ein wenig Unterhaltung, auch ein großes Buffet. Nach den Vorträgen wird noch zum Tanz gebeten, aber ich denke, den Punkt können wir getrost auslassen."  
In ihren Augen bemerkte er ein keckes Blitzen. „Tanzen? Es ist eine Art Ball?"  
„In gewisser Weise ..."  
„Werden Sie mit mir tanzen?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann zieh ich das Kleid nicht an", nörgelte sie bockig.  
„Hermine!", brummte er bedrohlich. „Sie werden die Einzige sein, die eine Hose trägt!"  
„Ist doch egal, wenn ich ja sowieso nicht tanzen werde."  
„Wollen Sie Aufsehen erregen, weil Sie einen bahnbrechenden Trank entwickelt haben oder weil Sie mit Traditionen brechen?"  
„Hören Sie auf", sagte sie weniger ernst, „von 'brechen' zu reden. Mir ist so schon schlecht wegen heute Abend!"

Ihre Anmerkung amüsierte ihn. Dass er lächelte, war selten genug, aber eben hatte sie es geschafft.

„Bitte tragen Sie das Kleid. Es passt sich Ihrer Größe an." Vorsichtig legte er die festliche Kleidung auf die Rückenlehne seiner Couch.  
„Es passt sich an?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sagte mit Bestimmtheit: „Dann war es sicher teuer."  
„Werden Sie es tragen?"  
„Ich muss es aber nicht sofort anziehen oder? Ich möchte es nicht zerknittern." Obwohl sie nicht mit dem Gedanken spielte sich umzuziehen, fanden ihre Hände wie von selbst zu dem seidenen Stoff. So ein ähnliches Kleid hatte eine Frau auf der Hochzeit von Draco getragen. Es war sehr stilvoll. Hermine würde damit Geschmack beweisen. „Ich werde es tragen, auch wenn ich nicht erleben werde, wie es um meine Beine schwingt, weil ich nicht einmal tanzen werde."  
„Sie werden sicherlich von jemand aufgefordert werden." Ihrem Blick konnte er entnehmen, dass sie von keinem anderen aufgefordert werden wollte. „Bevor wir nachher losgehen, werde ich noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen. Es ist möglich, dass ich jemanden treffen werde, der Interesse an dem Basiliskengift hat. Ich rechne sogar damit. In der Zwischenzeit können Sie sich hier gern umziehen."  
„In Ordnung."

Viel Zeit blieb den beiden nicht mehr. Während Hermine sich für die Versammlung der Körperschaft der Tränkemeister zurechtmachte und Severus das Buch über die Arbeit von Callidita aus der Bibliothek holte, wanderte Sirius gut gelaunt über einen der Höfe Hogwarts'. Bevor er Remus aufsuchte, wollte er eine kleine Runde drehen. Das Schloss weckte Erinnerungen in ihm und die waren überwiegend wunderschön.

Da stand an der steinernen Mauer auf dem überdachten Schulhofgang eine Gruppe von drei Jungen aus dem Hause Gryffindor um ein hübsches Mädchen herum, was Sirius schmunzeln ließ. Wäre er erst siebzehn, wäre er mit Sicherheit der vierte Junge gewesen, der dem Mädchen den Hof machte. Nach der nächsten Abzweigung rannte ein Schüler in Sirius hinein. Der Junge hatte den Kopf so tief in einem Buch vergraben, dass er nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir", sagte der dunkelhaarige und Sirius' Meinung nach nicht gerade gutaussehende Schüler.  
„Kein Problem."

Sirius ging weiter und betrat das Schloss durch die große Eingangstür. Es brannten bereits überall Fackeln. Einen Moment an Ort und Stelle verweilend blickte Sirius nach oben. Die Decke war so hoch, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte. Er setzte einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe der gewaltigen Steintreppe, die er als Schüler unzählige Male betreten hatte. Für seinen Weg zu Remus ließ er sich Zeit. Die ganzen Gemälde waren alle noch an dem Platz, an denen sie früher schon hingen. Manche erkannten ihn sogar wieder, jetzt wo er es nicht eilig hatte und sich interessiert umblickte. Da war auch die niedliche Schäferin in ihrem Rahmen, mit der er schon früher gern geflirtet hatte. Keck zwinkerte Sirius ihr zu und erfreute sich daran, wie ihre Wangen rosig wurden.

Im vierten Stock marschierte er viel zielstrebiger zu Remus' Räumen. Sein Freund war über den unangekündigten Besuch erfreut, aber auch erstaunt.

„Sirius? Was machst du denn hier?" Remus bat ihn herein und fand sich mit einem über das ganze Gesicht strahlenden Mann konfrontiert.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten!" Seinen Worten gab er Nachdruck, indem er beide Hände auf Remus' Schultern legte. Für einen Moment glaubte Remus, er würde gleich umarmt werden.  
„Was denn für gute Neuigkeiten?", fragte er seinen Freund verdattert.  
„Es gab einen Zwischenfall bei Hermine. Ein Werwolf hatte keinen Pass. Wie es aussieht, hat er Kinder gezeugt, obwohl er schon unter dem Fluch litt. Die Kinder sind okay – kein Fluch! Ich hab mich zu Vollmond selbst davon überzeugt. Das bedeutet, es wird nicht vererbt!"

Sirius beförderte Remus zur Couch, denn es schien, als würde sein alter Freund sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten können. Er selbst blieb stehen. Momentan hatte er viel zu viel Energie, die im Sitzen gar nicht die Möglichkeit hätte, sich zu entfalten.

„Hermine hat den Mann überredet, sich an unsere Initiative zu wenden; genauer gesagt an mich. Ich werde der Vermittler zwischen ihm und Kingsley sein. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"  
„Die Gesetze ..." Remus brachte kein weiteres Wort hinaus.  
„Genau! Mann kann nun getrost die Gesetze für die Werwölfe ändern. Sie dürfen heiraten und", er machte eine unanständige Bewegung mit seinem Becken, „Kinder machen!"  
„Tonks ..."  
Sirius legte den Kopf schräg und grinste frech. „Dachte ich mir, dass du gleich an sie denkst. Ich kann's dir nicht verübeln. Das Heiraten kann auch warten."

Sein Glück konnte Remus kaum fassen. Er war überwältigt. Erfreulicherweise drückte Sirius ihm ein Glas mit Weinbrand in die Hand, den er in einem Zug leerte. Erst danach hatte er wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf. Er betrachtete Sirius, der sich genauso sehr über diese positive Entwicklung zu freuen schien.

„Weiß du, was das bedeutet, Sirius?"  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Das bedeutet, dass du spitz bist!" Das freche und von früher bekannte Lausbubenlächeln war zurück im Gesicht des einst so ausgelaugten Ex-Häftlings.  
„Sirius!" Remus' vorwurfsvoller Tonfall wurde von seinem eigenen Grinsen entschärft.  
„Komm schon, reit im Ministerium ein, greif dir Tonks und dann ab nachhause!"  
Unmerklich wich die Freude aus Remus' Gesicht. „Tonks ist bei ihren Eltern. Sie hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie im Moment für so eine Nachricht in Stimmung wäre."  
„Oh." Hinter dieser so kurzen Aussage steckte jede Menge Verständnis. „Na ja, vielleicht auch besser so. Ihr müsst euch noch etwas gedulden, die Gesetze sind ja noch nicht durch."  
„Wann wird es sie geben?"  
„Ich schätze, noch vor Juni. Ich weiß, das sind noch ein paar Monate, aber dann, Remus, erwarte ich von dir, dass du der erste Werwolf bist, der nach den neuen Gesetzen heiraten wird UND all seine wichtigen Körperteile bei sich behalten darf."

Vor wenigen Minuten noch hätte Remus ihn wegen so einer Bemerkung zurechtgewiesen. Diesmal konnte er nur darüber lachen. Sein Herz war mit einem Schlag entlastet worden. Seine Zukunft sah endlich rosig aus. Mit einem Mal hatte er überhaupt eine Zukunft, die auch die vielen schönen Dinge beinhaltete, die Tonks und er sich ersehnten. Tonks. Schon nur an ihren Namen zu denken entfachte in ihm eine enorme, selige Hingabe. Sie war die wegweisende Fackel in der Lichtlosigkeit seines Fluchs.

„Kommst du noch mit zu Harry?"

Erst beim zweiten Mal hörte Remus die Frage seines Freundes und stimmte zu.

Im Flur des vierten Stocks wurden sie von Severus überholt. Er war gerade aus der Bibliothek gekommen und schien es eilig zu haben. Er hatte ein Buch unter dem Arm geklemmt und – aus Versehen oder absichtlich – mit dem Ellenbogen Sirius angestoßen.

„Hey, pass auf!", meckerte Sirius hinterher. Abrupt blieb Severus stehen und drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht war blass. Er sah aus, als hätte er schlecht oder gar nicht geschlafen und das schon ein paar Tage lang.  
„Oder was?" Severus' Angriffslust vertrieb sogar die weiße Dame, die gerade in den Gang schweben wollte.  
„Pass nur auf, wo du hinläufst!"  
„Sirius", flüsterte Remus, „lass es gut sein."  
„Warum?", fragte Sirius bockig zurück. „Er kann sich gefälligst entschuldigen."  
Severus plusterte sich mit Hilfe seines weiten schwarzen Umhangs wie ein Kampfhahn auf. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun!" Schon drehte er sich um und verschwand.  
Die Stirn runzelnd fragte Sirius: „Was ist denn mit dem los?"  
„Er ist ein wenig, ähm, ungehalten, seit ..."  
Die Pause war Sirius definitiv zu lang. „Seit wann?", hakte er nach.  
„Seit Hermine nicht mehr hier wohnt."

Erschrocken dachte Remus, seinem Freund würden gleich die Augen rausfallen, so weit hatte Sirius sie aufgerissen. Dann, als der Satz gesackt war, brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Sirius konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Das Lachen blieb ihm jedoch im Hals stecken, als er Remus' herbe Miene sah. „Das ist dein Ernst? Oh mein Gott! Das ist ..." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte verdattert: „Oh mein Gott!"  
„Reiß dich zusammen. Ich hätte das gar nicht sagen sollen", schalt sich Remus selbst.  
„Was sagen? Dass Severus eines seiner rabenschwarzen Augen auf unsere liebe Hermine geworfen haben soll? Das ist abartig! Weiß sie Bescheid?" Sirius schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Wir sollten sie warnen!"  
„Du wirst nichts tun!"  
Remus ging bereits weiter, um Harry die gute Nachricht von der anstehenden Gesetzesänderung mitzuteilen, da rief Sirius verdattert hinterher: „Das kannst du doch nicht gutheißen?" Er holte auf, um neben Remus zu laufen.  
„Ich hätte gar nicht sagen sollen", warf sich Remus erneut vor. Er ahnte Böses, weswegen er Sirius gegenüber sehr deutlich wurde. „Du wirst nichts tun, verstanden? Nichts! Einmal in deinem Leben solltest du dich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer raushalten!"  
„Remus?" Sirius war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Remus? Was läuft da?"  
„Nichts, was nicht heißt, dass du ... Vergiss es einfach, okay?"  
„Du kannst das nicht wollen. Das glaub ich nicht! Dieser", seine Hände gestikulierten wild umher, „'böse schwarze Mann' und unser liebes Minchen? Nein!"

Sirius lachte auf und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die Remus kannte; von früher kannte, wenn sein alter Freund sich etwas Hinterhältiges ausgedacht hatte. Ihm platzte der Kragen und er drückte Sirius an die Wand. Trotzdem Remus lächelte, war die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage nicht zu leugnen.

„Mein lieber Sirius, wenn du es wagen solltest, irgendeinen üblen Streich zu spielen, dann ...!"  
„Oha, was ist hier passiert? Bist du von einem Vergissmich besucht worden? Gerade du müsstest wissen, was damals ..."  
Remus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ja, gerade ich! Wie Recht du doch hast! Meinst du nicht, es ist langsam mal vorbei? Werd' erwachsen, Sirius! Ich bin es auch geworden."  
„Ah, verstehe. Er ist dein Kollege und du willst keinen Ärger. Brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen. Mir kann es gleich sein. Wir sind alle erwachsen." Nach dieser Aussage wurde er von Remus skeptisch beäugt, weswegen er versicherte: „Ja, selbst ich! Und soll ich dir was sagen?"  
„Was?"  
„Wenn du und Tonks was Kleines in die Welt setzt", seine Augen glänzten, „dann machen Anne und ich mit – versprochen! Euer Mädchen soll doch jemanden zum Spielen haben." Sirius schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und forderte damit gleichermaßen auf, den Weg fortzusetzen.  
Stolpernden Schrittes fragte Remus: „Unser Mädchen?"  
„Ich wette 100 Galleonen, dass ihr ein Mädchen bekommt."  
„Warum?"  
„Remus", Sirius benutzte scherzhaft seine väterliche Stimme, als wollte er einem Kind die Welt erklären, „du bist ein Frauenversteher. Da kann nur ein Mädchen bei rauskommen!"  
„Ach, meinst du?" Remus hatte arge Schwierigkeiten, ernst zu bleiben.  
„Ja, meine ich und jetzt lass uns zu Harry gehen."

Das Klopfen an der Tür beantwortete Wobbel, denn Harry und Ginny saßen gemütlich auf der Couch beieinander und schauten sich Fotos an. Fotos von Reisen in ferne Länder. Harry wollte auch gern mit Ginny und Nicholas weit weg. Dorthin, wo ihn niemand kannte. Auf einem der Fotos betrachtete er Hermine, die mit Gabrielle, Fleurs Schwester, Beauxbatons besichtigte. Die Stimme seines Paten ließ ihn aufblicken.

„Sirius, Remus", grüßte Harry ein wenig zurückhaltend. Ginny und er hatten ein wenig unter einer Decke gekuschelt, vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Der überraschende Besuch war ihm unangenehm. Aufstehen wollte er lieber nicht.

Sirius setzte sich ungefragt neben Harry, während Remus auf dem Sessel Platz nahm und mit einem abwesend glücklichen Lächeln zu den dreien hinübersah. Aufgrund Harrys konfusen Gesichtsausdruck sah sich Sirius dazu animiert, Remus' beglückten Zustand zu erklären. Er benutzte fast die gleichen Worte wie bei Remus, als er von dem Werwolf erzählte, der den Beweis dafür erbracht hatte, dass der Fluch nicht erblich übertragbar war. Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, sein Lächeln ebenfalls.

„Das ist ja fantastisch!" Harry blickt zu Remus hinüber und lächelte verschmitzt. „Wann ist die Hochzeit?"  
„Erst einmal braucht Tonks ein wenig Ruhe. Ich werde sie wohl überreden müssen, ein paar Tage Urlaub zu nehmen und hier bei mir zu wohnen."  
Davon war Ginny besonders begeistert. „Oh, das wird lustig werden!"

Während die drei sich unterhielten, nahm Sirius den Stapel Bilder aus Harrys Hand. Die Fotos waren beweglich. Auf einem war Hermine zu sehen, die mit Madam Maxime sprach und sich dabei fast den Kopf ausrenkte, als sie nach oben schaute. Nur nebenher lauschte Sirius den Plänen, die sich Remus ausmalte, während er das nächste Bild betrachtete. Hier war ebenfalls Hermine zu sehen. Sie saß auf den Stufen eines Korbflechters und schaute todunglücklich drein. Ginny bemerkte das Foto und beugte sich zu Sirius hinüber.

„Herrje, ist das Bild immer noch dabei? Hermine wollte, dass ich es wegwerfe."  
„Aber warum denn?", fragte Sirius.  
„Weil ihr da jemand kurz vorher auf den Fuß getreten ist, deswegen guckt sie so belämmert. Das nächste Bild ist besser geworden."

Sirius nahm das vermeintlich nicht gelungene Bild vom Stapel und hielt es zum Vergleich gegen das zweite, auf welchem Hermine lächelte und in die Kamera winkte.

„Darf ich's haben?"

Ginny war über Sirius' Frage zwar erstaunt, nickte jedoch zustimmen, bevor sie sich wieder den anderen widmete. Sirius steckte das Bild, welches weggeworfen werden sollte, unauffällig in seinen Umhang. Vielleicht hing er zu sehr an der Vergangenheit, dass er nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie das Bild einer guten Freundin im Müll landete. Vielleicht tat er es aber auch aus einem Impuls heraus. Im Moment konnte er sich sein Handeln selbst nicht erklären. Eines wusste er jedoch: Das Bild war zu schade, um es wegzuwerfen.

„Weiß man denn offiziell schon, welche Todesser festgenommen worden wurden?", hörte Sirius Harry fragen. Offenbar hatte man das Gesprächsthema gewechselt, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
„Ja, unter anderem Rodolphus Lestrange, auch Rookwood und noch unzählige neue Todesser, von denen ich kaum was gehört habe."  
„Das wird aber auch Zeit!", warf Ginny ein. „Tonks und Kingsley sind super Auroren. Früher oder später musste es passieren, dass sie die alten Hasen endlich einsacken. Ich wette, dass Alastor nicht weit war, wenn man da schon die beiden Lestrange-Brüder vermutet hat."

Das Gespräch wechselte einige Male das Thema und irgendwann waren sie bei Hermine gelandet. Sirius hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Ich hoffe", begann Harry, „dass Hermine heute Erfolg haben wird. Sie war vorhin hier und wir haben ihr noch viel Glück gewünscht."  
„Warum? Wo ist sie heute?", fragte Sirius.  
Ginny übernahm es, die Geschichte zu schildern. „Sie hat doch den Trank erfunden, der Magie sichtbar macht." Sirius nickte, denn er erinnerte sich daran, dass Anne eines von Hermines Testobjekten gewesen war. „Heute ist ihr großer Tag! Die Vorstellung ihres Trankes vor der Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister. Wenn sie da Interesse weckt, dann wird man ihre Forschung sponsern."  
Erstaunt hob Sirius die Augenbrauen. „Wow, das wusste ich gar nicht."  
„Doch, doch", versicherte Harry, „Severus hat sie dazu gebracht. Er hat es ihr sogar abgenommen, für den Trank ein Patent anzumelden."

Hier wanderten Sirius' Augenbrauen noch ein Stückchen höher. Ein Blick hinüber zu Remus bestätigte ihm, was er sich nun selbst denken konnte. Normalerweise waren Severus die Menschen um ihn herum egal. Bei Hermine schien das anders zu sein.

„Hermine hat für heute sogar eine Rede geschrieben, die sie halten wird", sagte Remus, doch Ginny verbesserte.  
„Nein, die hat Snape geschrieben. Sie hat sie mehrmals laut gelesen. Ich musste mir ihre Rede auch einmal anhören, obwohl ich nur was bei ihr kaufen wollte. Habe zwar kaum etwas von dem Fachchinesisch verstanden, aber sie hat sich wenigstens nicht ein einziges Mal versprochen. Ich denke, sie wird heute Abend mächtig Eindruck schinden." Ginny ließ ihren Blick schweifen und da bemerkte sie unter einer Fototasche, die auf dem Tisch lag, einen flachen, hölzernen Kasten. Sie sog erschrocken Luft ein, weswegen sich Harry zu ihr drehte.  
„Was ist?"  
„Hermines Schreibfederset! Das sucht sie seit dem Umzug. Es war zwischen den vielen Fotos, die ich für sie nachmachen lassen soll. Ich hoffe, sie braucht das heute nicht."  
„Ach, wenn sie was zu Schreiben braucht, wird man ihr bestimmt eine Feder geben."

Das Thema wanderte erneut in eine andere Richtung, doch Sirius war noch immer mit seinen Gedanken bei Severus. Er war durchaus schon so erwachsen, dass er Severus sein Glück gönnte, aber er fragte sich, ob es unbedingt mit Hermine sein musste.

Severus hingegen wünschte Hermine für heute Abend alles Glück der Welt. Auf seinem Rückweg von der Bibliothek hielt er bei dem Gedanken an die Glückwünsche plötzlich inne und machte kehrt, um seinen persönlichen Vorratsschrank zu betreten. Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gab es bei ihm in Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränken nicht, also stieg er auf die Leiter und holte vom vorletzten Regal ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit, das er in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verstaute. Erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hermine, die sich bereits in seinen Räumen das Kleid angezogen hatte und nur noch auf ihn wartete. Bei ihrem Anblick setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Er schien ein schwer zu deutendes Gesicht zu machen, weshalb sie ihn ansprach.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Kritisch schaute sie an sich hinunter, strich mit einer Hand über den seidenen Stoff.  
„Nein, alles bestens. Kommen Sie?" Er deutete auf den Kamin und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Das Erste, was Hermine ins Auge stach, nachdem sie den Kamin wieder verlassen hatte, war der beigefarbene Boden aus Kalkstein. Das Murmeln vieler Stimmen hallte durch den hohen Raum. Sie blickte auf und sah zwischen reich verzierten Rundsäulen mit kanneliertem Schaft unzählige Menschen aus aller Herren Länder, die in Grüppchen zusammengefunden hatten und sich bereits angeregt über das bevorstehende Programm unterhielten. Viele der geladenen Zaubertränkemeister und -meisterinnen hatten offenbar die gleiche Idee und waren überpünktlich zur Versammlung erschienen.

Mit wachem Auge überflog Severus die anwesenden Gäste, während er unbewusst seine Hand an ihren Oberarm führte. Bei so vielen Menschen bekam Hermine auf einmal wieder Versagensangst. Severus hingegen blieb ruhig und führte sie in eine schattige Ecke.

„Dort", er nickte in eine Richtung, „der Herr in dem purpurfarbenen Gewand." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und tatsächlich konnte sie die gesuchte Person besser ausmachen. Es war ...  
„Mr. Heed?" Der Ladeninhaber von „Phantasmplantare".  
Über ihr Erstaunen amüsiert fragte Severus: „Wussten Sie nicht, dass auch er ein Tränkemeister ist?"  
„Nein." Hermine machte es Severus gleich und beobachtete die Menschen. Bisher war ihr niemand aufgefallen, den sie kannte, bis plötzlich ein Mann in Severus' Alter mit einer Dame am Arm durch die Menge in ihr Sichtfeld trat. „Da, Severus."  
„Sie müssen schon genauer werden. Wo?"  
„Auf 9 Uhr!", machte sie deutlicher, doch Severus schien nicht zu verstehen.  
„Es ist gerade mal ..."  
„Nein", sie stieß ihn spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen an, „ich meine links. Der Mann in dem dunkelgrauen Popeline-Umhang." Severus hatte den Mann im Visier, aber ihm fiel kein Name ein, so dass sie ihm auf die Sprünge half: „Das ist Georgi Popovich, Ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler. Er hat mich geprüft."  
„Ah", war der einzige Kommentar. Hermine bemerkte, dass Severus sich versteifte.  
„Er ist nett, wirklich. Außerdem ist er mir sympathisch, weil", sie lächelte Severus an, „er viel von Ihnen zu halten scheint."  
Leise, als würde Severus eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, erklärte er: „Wir teilen das gleiche Schicksal."  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Fragend schaute sie ihn an, doch weil er mit sich zu ringen schien, blickte sie wieder in die Menge und beobachtete die Leute. Sie hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Erklärung gerechnet, da hörte sie Severus' ruhige Stimme.

„Georgi war mit einer Schülerin namens Pamela zum Weihnachtsball verabredet. Mr. Black war so frei, ihm die Begleitung auszuspannen und meine gleich noch mit dazu."

Als Hermine zu ihm aufblickte wirkte es so, als hätte er eben gar nicht gesprochen, denn er schaute sich aufmerksam um und schien sie nicht zu beachten. Mutig hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und führte die andere Hand an seinen Oberarm. Irritiert betrachtete er ihre Arme, die sich besitzergreifend um den seinen gelegt hatten. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch er war noch weniger gewillt, sie von sich zu stoßen, also reagierte er gar nicht und ließ ihre Annäherung im stummen Einverständnis zu.

„Das gibt es doch nicht, da ist auch Professor Puddle! Bei ihm hatte ich im Mungos Unterricht." Sie kräuselte die Nase. „Er ist etwas seltsam." Aus dem Staunen kam sie kaum heraus, als sie noch andere bekannte Gesichter bemerkte. „Professor Junot! Sie ist unter anderem die Leichenbeschauerin. Bei ihr hatte ich das Fach 'Inaugenscheinnahme'."  
„Was für ein Fach war das?", wollte er wissen, doch als ihm eine Ahnung überkam, stoppte er sie. „Nein, erzählen Sie es nicht, ich kann es mir denken."

Diesmal hatte Severus wieder jemanden entdeckt, doch anstatt den Namen zu nennen, stöhnte er nur.

„Was haben Sie?"  
Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Professor Slughorn! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass auch er hierher kommen wird. Gar nicht mal wegen der vorgestellten Neuerungen, sondern lediglich, um seine Kontakte aufzufrischen."  
„Na, dann kann er doch gleich bei mir anfangen", sagte sie übermütig. „Sagen Sie mal, Severus: Wie viele Leute sind heute eigentlich hier?"  
„Der Veranstalter rechnet mit an die 600 Personen. Früher waren es mehr, bis zu 2.500 aus aller Welt, aber nach dem Krieg ..."  
„Ja, ich verstehe. Waren Sie oft bei einer dieser Versammlungen?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Nein, es ist mein erstes Mal."  
Wie in Zeitlupe entgleisten ihr die Gesichtszüge. Dann der Vorwurf ihrerseits. „Ihr erstes Mal? Warum schleppen Sie mich dann hierher, wenn Sie gar nicht wissen, wie das hier ablaufen wird?"  
„Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich habe diese Veranstaltungen immer verfolgt, Hermine. Ich erhalte regelmäßig das Fachblatt der Körperschaft. Nach diesem Treffen wird es eine Sonderausgabe geben, in der auch Sie Erwähnung finden werden."  
Mit einer Hand an ihrer Brust versuchte sie, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, Severus. Ich werde mich lächerlich machen."  
„Unsinn!"

Noch immer hielt sie sich an seinem Arm fest und es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sie diesen Halt dringend benötigte. Er hätte ihr gern Mut machend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, aber die Position ließ das nicht zu. So tätschelte er einfach eine ihrer zitternden Hände, die auf seinem Unterarm ruhte. Ihre Atmung normalisierte sich wieder, auch wenn ihre Gesichtsfarbe von dem Stress zeugte, dem sie momentan ausgesetzt war.

„Die werden mich zerreißen", winselte sie.  
„Das ist Unfug und das wissen Sie, Hermine. Warum halten Sie von Ihrer Arbeit so wenig, obwohl sie selbst mich überzeugt hat?"  
Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Das haben Sie nie so gesagt."  
„Ich dachte, es wäre ersichtlich. Nun denn, wir sind hier und ich werde es allein Ihnen überlassen, ob Sie die Rede halten oder nicht. Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen, wenn der Abend so ablaufen würde, wie wir es geplant haben."

„Professor Snape!", hörten beide die Stimme eines älteren Mannes sagen. Hermine und Severus blickten auf einen kleinen Herrn in einem edlen Kimono. Die Enden seines weißen Oberlippenbarts kreuzten sich unterm Kinn, der Kopf hingegen war kahl. Der Mann musste über neunzig Jahre alt sein. Seine Begleitung, eine ältere Dame in einem aufwändigen Gewand, das an eine Jūnihitoe aus dem japanischen Kaiserhaus erinnerte, folgte ihm mit kleinen Schritten. „Professor Snape", wiederholte der kleine Mann, der Hermine gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte und seine geringe Körpergröße auch als Ausrede zu nehmen schien, ihr auf dieselbe zu starren.  
Severus streckte seine Hand aus. „Professor Takeda." Er schüttelte die Hand des japanischen Tränkemeisters und stellte gleich darauf vor: „Hermine, darf ich vorstellen: Professor Kôji Takeda. Professor, das ist Miss Hermine Granger."  
„Ah ja, die junge Dame, die Sie mir empfohlen haben." Der alte Mann gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Sein Bart kitzelte sie. Nach der Begrüßung schlang sie ihren Arm sofort wieder um Severus' Unterarm, was Takeda nicht entgangen war. „Nun verstehe ich gut, warum kein Ausbildungsvertrag zischen uns zustande kam."

Severus folgte seinem Blick und wollte sich rechtfertigen, da ergriff Professor Takeda erneut das Wort und stellte die Dame an seiner Seite als seine Haushälterin vor. 'Wer's glaubt?', dachte Hermine.

Das schattige Plätzchen war nicht länger ein sicheres Versteck vor aufdringlichen Blicken. Hermine und Severus ließen sich von Takeda einigen Tränkemeistern vorstellen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da hatte Slughorn sie entdeckt. Der kräftig gebaute Mann begrüßte die beiden lautstark, so dass auch andere mitbekamen, um wen es sich bei der hübschen jungen Frau und dem dunkel gekleideten Mann handelte.

„Severus", grüßte Slughorn sehr vertraut. Das Privileg, Kollegen in Hogwarts beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen, hatte Slughorn auf ehemalige Kollegen ausgeweitet. „Wie geht es? Ich habe gehört, dass du das Problem im Mungos lösen konntest. Sag, woher hast du Basiliskengift?" Slughorn schlug ihm etwas zu heftig auf das Schulterblatt, bevor er lachte. „Hast du dich endlich zu einem Haustier durchgerungen?" Die umstehenden Menschen lachten über den mittelmäßigen Scherz. Durch das Thema aufmerksam geworden gesellten sich zwei Herren aus dem Mungos zu Severus, Hermine und Slughorn. Einer von ihnen hielt Severus die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Puddle. Es ist möglich, dass wir uns im Fall Parkinson kurz im Krankenhaus über den Weg gelaufen sind."

Die entgegengehaltene Hand schüttelte Severus nur kurz, denn er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie man Hermine und ihn ignoriert hatte, obwohl sie den metallenen Splitter aus Pansys Schulter entfernt und die Wirkung von „Schlafes Bruder" somit aufgehoben hatten.

An Hermine gewandt erkannte Puddle ganz richtig: „Miss Granger! Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
„Danke der Nachfrage, es könnte nicht besser gehen."  
„Wo arbeiten Sie jetzt? Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass Sie im Mungos vorstellig werden."  
Severus konnte Puddles schleimige Art nicht ausstehen und hielt dem Professor daher vor Augen: „Miss Granger war offenbar zu gut für ihr Haus. Sie wurde abgelehnt."  
Mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck fragte der Heiler nach: „Ist das wahr, Miss Granger? Das tut mir Leid! Wenn Sie möchten, könnte ich mit dem Personalbeauftragten ein Wörtchen ..."  
„Nicht nötig", unterbrach Severus, „Miss Granger steht auf eigenen Beinen."

Mit einer Hand zog Severus etwas aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und hielt es Puddle entgegen. Es war ein Werbe-Prospekt von der Granger-Apotheke, das Puddle neugierig annahm. Andere waren ebenfalls darauf aufmerksam geworden und fragten unverblümt, ob Severus noch eins hätte.

Nachdem einige versorgt waren, sagte Hermine Respekt zollend: „Dass Sie daran gedacht haben!"  
„Sie waren so sehr von Zweifeln geplagt, dass Sie nicht auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet haben, was für eine perfekte Werbeplattform diese Veranstaltung sein könnte."  
„Dafür habe ich ja Sie!" Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und umgriff erneut seinen Arm, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. „Danke, Severus."  
„Professor Snape!" Wieder eine Stimme von jemand, der den Zaubertränkelehrer Hogwarts' kannte.  
„Mr. Worple, das ist eine Überraschung. Mit Ihnen habe ich nicht gerechnet." Diesen Mann begrüßte Severus gern. Er war genau genommen ein Geschäftspartner, mit dessen Hilfe er in Zukunft ein eigenes Projekt vor der Körperschaft vorstellen könnte.  
„Oh, ich bin nicht regelmäßig hier, aber dann und wann ..." Der freundliche Autor blickte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln um. Die Versammlung schien ihm sehr zu gefallen. „Ich habe nicht allzu viel mit Zaubertränken am Hut, habe damals aber meinen Meister gemacht, um ein besseres Verständnis für Ihre Arbeit aufbringen zu können. Sie verstehen schon ..." Der Bluttrank wurde angesprochen. „Ich darf Ihnen, Professor Snape, an dieser Stelle versichern, dass alles bestens läuft, ganz hervorragend sogar. Mr. Sanguini lässt Sie grüßen."  
„Gut zu hören." Severus nickte Worple zu, der sich daraufhin Hermine zuwandte.  
„Und Sie, Miss Granger, sind das erste Mal hier? Wann ist Ihre Ausbildung bei Professor Snape beendet?"  
„Die ist schon beendet."  
Worple machte ganz große Augen. „Das ging aber fix. Sie sind offensichtlich eine mehr als nur gute Schülerin gewesen."  
„Ja", stimmte Severus zu, „davon können Sie ausgehen. Miss Granger wird hier auch etwas vorstellen."  
„Tatsächlich?" Der rundliche Vampir-Experte fummelte das Programmheft aus seiner Jackentasche und schlug es auf. „Wann?"  
„Um halb elf", antwortete Severus wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er wusste genau, wann Hermines Auftritt war.  
„Halb elf, sagen Sie." Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die Spalten mit den verschiedenen Vorträgen. „Ein Farbtrank, der Magie sichtbar macht? Das hört sich interessant an! Dann werde ich doch länger bleiben, als ich es vorgesehen hatte."  
„Miss Granger hat sich übrigens mit einer Apotheke selbstständig gemacht." Mit Sicherheit nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend zückte Severus ein Prospekt aus seiner Innentasche und reichte es Worple. „Falls Sie Wert auf Qualität legen oder eine spezielle Mixtur benötigen ..."  
„Oh, vielen Dank!"

Worple wurde von einem anderen Gast gerufen, so dass er sich bei den beiden vorerst verabschiedete, Hermine aber noch alles Gute wünschte, bevor er die beiden verließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich Slughorn erneut zu ihnen gesellt. Er zog eine Traube geltungssüchtiger Bewunderer hinter sich her.

Ohne Vorwarnung umarmte er Hermine einmal und sagte dann voller Stolz zu der Gruppe von Fans: „Miss Granger verkehrte während ihrer Schulzeit auch in meinem Kreis." Slughorn vermied das Wort „Slug-Club", vielleicht weil es vor den ganzen Erwachsenen albern schien. „Sie war schon mit sechzehn ein sehr kluger Kopf, hat immer alles korrekt angepackt." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Ich hörte, Sie stellen hier eine Neuheit vor?"  
„Ja, ich habe einen Trank entwickelt, der ..."  
„Fantastisch, fantastisch!", unterbrach er euphorisch, um sein Desinteresse zu überspielen. „Ich bin schon gespannt." Slughorns Blick schweifte über die Menge und erspähte jemanden. „Oh, wenn das nicht ein guter, alter Freund ist. Ich darf mich verabschieden, möchte Ihnen aber für Ihre Rede alles Gute wünschen. Meinen Zuspruch haben Sie, Miss Granger!"

Slughorn stolzierte hinüber zu einer Person, die man aufgrund der vielen Menschen, die er wie ein Magnet hinter sich herzog, nicht erkennen konnte.

„Das war ja leicht." Hermine war jetzt, wo Slughorn vor so vielen Menschen seine wohl gesinnte Begeisterung für ihre Arbeit kundgetan hatte, entspannt. Das war es, was Severus vorhin mit „Sympathien wecken" meinte. Wenn jemand einen bereits persönlich kannte, dann war die objektive Meinung über eine Sache längst Vergangenheit.  
„Hermine, Severus!" Von hinten hörten sie die ihnen bekannte Frauenstimme.  
„Poppy?"

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, die Heilerin des Krankenflügels in Hogwarts mal ganz ohne ihre Berufstracht zu erleben. Sie trug ein schickes Kleid, welches wesentlich teurer als das von Hermine zu sein schien. Ihre Haare waren nicht streng zu einem Knoten gesteckt, sondern zu einer üppigen Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert.

„Sie beide", sagte sie fröhlich, „habe ich schon erwartet. Albus hat neulich verlauten lassen, dass Sie, Hermine, heute etwas vorstellen würden?" Hermine nickte. „Wunderbar! Ich bin gespannt darauf, was etwas frisches Blut in diesem alten Haufen von Tränkemeistern ..." Sie korrigierte schnell: „Lehrer von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen. Nein wirklich, ich bin sehr neugierig, was Sie für Gedanken und Ideen vorstellen werden." Poppy blickte sich in dem großen Saal um. „Oh, Miss Junot. Eine alte Bekannte. Ich habe sie ewig nicht gesehen. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden?"

Schon war Poppy verschwunden.

„Wie Sie bemerken, Hermine, wird diese Versammlung nicht nur dazu genutzt, neue Theorien an den Mann zu bringen, sondern in erster Linie, um alte Kontakte aufzufrischen oder neue zu knüpfen."

Das war es auch, was Hermine mit Severus' Hilfe den ganzen Abend über machte: Kontakte knüpfen. Es gab kaum jemanden, der ihr unsympathisch war und sie hoffte innig, dass die anderen Menschen sie ebenfalls mochten. Es gab allerdings einen Herrn, der nicht sehr davon angetan war, Severus auf dieser Veranstaltung zu sehen. Was ein Todesser hier zu suchen hätte, hatten sie ihn erbost fragen hören. Die zwei anderen Herren, allesamt an die hundert Jahre alt, stimmten ihrem Freund loyal zu und ließen weitere, abfällige Bemerkungen über den schwarz gekleideten Tränkemeister fallen, der sehr wohl jedes einzelne Wort verstand. Hermine äußerte sich nicht zu den hörbaren Verleumdungen, sondern hakte sich bei Severus unter, um dieses Mal ihm Halt zu geben.

Irgendwann hatte Severus keine Prospekte mehr in der Tasche, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Er hatte sie nur denen gegeben, die wirkliches Interesse gezeigt hatten.

Die Vorträge begannen sehr spät, was daran lag, dass es nicht sehr viele Tränkemeister gab, die eine nie dagewesene Theorie, einen neuen Trank oder etwas anderes Bahnbrechendes vorstellten. Hermine und Severus saßen vorn, ganz an der Seite der Stuhlreihen und hörten sich die Thesen der anderen an. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Rede vorbereitet, die so gut ausgearbeitet war wie die von Severus. Das Interesse der anwesenden Gäste konzentrierte sich eher auf das Buffet, so dass die meisten Plätze im Vortragsraum leer blieben.

„So viel Wind", flüsterte Hermine, „für so wenig Zuhörer. Wir haben uns viel zu viel Mühe gegeben." Sie schaute sich um. Von den knapp 600 Besuchern saßen zwischen dreißig und sechzig Meistern im Raum – je nachdem, wie sehr der Hunger oder die Langeweile sie zur angerichteten Verköstigung trieb.  
„Sie sind nach dem Herrn dran. Wir sollten hinter die Bühne gehen."

Severus stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie ergriff die Hand und ließ nicht mehr los, während er sie hinter sich herziehend durch eine Nebentür hinter die Bühne brachte. Dort wartete bereits ein Herr, der den Veranstaltungsplan zu koordinieren schien.

„Miss Granger?", fragte der Mann. Sie nickte und bekam daraufhin die Anweisung: „Auf mein Zeichen gehen Sie raus, aber es dauert noch ein paar Minuten."

Auch hinter der Bühne gab es einige Leckereien, von denen Hermine die Finger ließ. Für ihre Rede waren zwanzig Minuten eingeplant, was in ihren Augen viel zu viel war. Sie hatte immer zehn Minuten am Stück geredet, wenn sie geübt hatte und das war schon lang. Severus schenkte sich ein Glas aus einer Flasche Feuerwhisky ein. Die goldene Farbe deutete auf einen edlen und auch teuren Tropfen hin, den er genüsslich zu sich nahm. Hermine hatte auf einen Drink keine Lust. Sie war voll und ganz mit dem Mann beschäftigt, der auf der Bühne stand und gegen die Müdigkeit der Zuhörer anzukämpfen versuchte. Der Veranstaltungshelfer warf Hermine einen Blick zu und bedeutete ihr, dass sie jeden Moment dran sein würde.

„Hermine?"  
„Nicht jetzt, Severus. Ich bin gleich dran!" Ihre Aufregung hatte ihren Tonfall harsch gemacht.  
„Hermine", kam es viel sanfter von ihm. „Nehmen Sie einen Schluck."  
Erst jetzt drehte sie sich um. Severus hielt ihr ein Glas mit einem winzigen Schluck goldfarbener Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Einen Schluck. Es wird Sie beruhigen."  
„Miss Granger, noch 30 Sekunden", sagte der Koordinator, der eine magische Sanduhr im Auge behielt.  
„Hermine, trinken Sie."

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, nahm das Glas und trank den Schluck auf ex. Während sie ihm das Glas zurückgab, dafür die Pergamente mit ihrer Rede von ihm in die Hand gedrückt bekam, funkte ihre Zunge bestimmte Erkennungsmerkmale des Geschmacks an ihr Großhirn.

„Miss Granger, auf die Bühne, wenn ich bitten darf."  
Den Koordinator überhörend fragte Hermine echauffiert: „Was haben Sie mir da gegeben, Severus?"

Severus schob sie von sich weg, gab ihr einen leichten Stoß in Richtung Koordinator, der sie am Oberarm packte und bis zum Vorhang führte, den sie nun allein passieren musste.

Der Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge war eindeutig. Es schmeckte nach Glück.


	183. Die Feuerprobe

Hallo **Paule**,

du liest auch immer auf der Seite, auf der das Kapitel schneller online ist oder? ^^  
Dann bist du noch einer der jüngeren Leser. Der älteste ist fast 80.  
Muggelwerwölfe gibt es sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn Muggel sogar von Dementoren angefallen werden können. Wer weiß, ob schon mal ein Muggel den Kuss erhalten hat?  
Danke wegen des gelungenen "Vater-Sohn-Gesprächs", unter dem man sich i.d.R. was völlig anderes vorstellt.  
Hermine hat sich viel von Severus abgeguckt, hält daher auch nicht zurück, selbst mal sarkastisch zu werden. Ich glaube, in der 183 wird dir Hermine besonders gefallen.  
Ich bin ein ZWilling und habe trotzdem den großen Überblick (zumindest bei den Handlungssträngen) ;)

Hi **Daniel**,

bei Lucius darf man zweigeteilter Meinung sein. Er hätte einen Aufenthalt in Askaban verdient. Wie so oft passiert es aber, dass solche Menschen auf freien Fuß kommen. Gerecht ist das sicher nicht, aber leider nicht zu verhindern. Sein Anwalt hat sich von ihm abgegrenzt und wird später noch eine andere Rolle einnehmen, ganz wie du es schon schreibst. Solche Leute wie Duvall hat man besser unter Kontrolle.  
Über eine Anpassung wird Lucius nachdenken müssen. Es kommt drauf an, was ihm am Wichtigsten im Leben ist und dann wird er eine Entscheidung treffen müssen.  
Hermine wird Glück haben, sie kann es ja regelrecht schmecken ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Mit dem Geschmack von Glück auf der Zunge steuerte Hermine sicheren Schrittes auf das Podium zu, das sie starr mit ihrem Blick fixiert hatte. Bei so wenigen Zuhörern, dachte sie, wäre es egal, ob sie sich verhaspeln würde. Wegen des Felix Felicis' würde sie mit Severus noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen. Dies hier war zwar kein Wettbewerb oder Leistungstest, bei dem ein Glückstrank verboten war, dennoch fühlte sie sich hintergangen. Sollte sie Erfolg haben, würde sie sich bis zum Rest ihres Lebens fragen, ob sie selbst es geschafft hatte oder nur der Trank dafür verantwortlich zu machen war.

Am Podium angekommen legte sie ihre Pergamente darauf ab und blickte das erste Mal nach vorn. Das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose. Der Saal war voll. Unzählige Augenpaare ruhten auf ihr und erwarteten etwas Bahnbrechendes.

Wie sie es mehrmals geübt hatte, begrüßte sie die Zuhörer und blickte sie dabei an. Viele Köpfe nickten ihr grüßend zu. Eine Reaktion, die sie bei ihren Probelesungen natürlich niemals erhalten hatte. Severus mag selbst niemals einen Vortrag in dieser Art gehalten haben, aber er hatte Reden für seine Klassen vorbereitet, wusste daher genau, an welcher Stelle man die Stimmlage senken musste, wann man Pausen einzulegen hatte und an welcher Stelle man dem einen oder anderen Zuhörer in die Augen blickten sollte. Zumindest hatte das bei Erstklässlern immer wahnsinnig Eindruck geschunden.

Hermine verhaspelte sich kein einziges Mal, als sie von ihrem Trank sprach und den Experimenten. Die Zaubertränkemeister hingen ihr an den Lippen.

„Die Tests brachten aber auch noch ganz andere Ergebnisse hervor, nämlich dass die Magie nicht konstant um den eigenen Körper fließt, sondern auch eine Reaktion auf die Magie der Mitmenschen zeigt. Bei zwei Testpersonen, die den Trank intus hatten", sie dachte an Harry und Draco, „wurde deutlich, dass die Magie die Umgebung abtastet, sich regelrecht dem anderen entgegenstreckt." Sie kam Severus' Ratschlag nach, mehr Körpersprache einzusetzen und streckte die Hand, als wäre sie ein Teil ihrer Magie, die sich vom eigenen Körper abstieß, um die Gegend zu erkunden.

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Nach ihrer geplanten Sprechpause fuhr sie fort und gab ihre Theorie preis, dass als Squib geborene Menschen vielleicht Magie innehaben könnten, sie jedoch aufgrund von Störungen des Magieflusses eventuell nicht in der Lage wären, sie zu nutzen. Hier horchten besonders die anwesenden Heiler auf. Professor Puddle verzog skeptisch das Gesicht, während man aus dem von Professor Junot und Poppy Begeisterung ablesen konnte.

Nun kam taktisch klug die Schilderung zu dem Experiment mit Anne, die einen Übergang zu der These darstellen sollte, dass manche Muggel ebenfalls Magie aufweisen würden. Aufgeregt war Hermine nicht. Noch immer war das Glück auf ihrer Seite, beziehungsweise in ihrem Magen und Severus stand hinter der Bühne und drückte ihr die Daumen, was genauso beruhigend war wie ein Felix Felicis. Sie spürte seine Augen auf sich. Es war ein angenehm warmes Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete.

„Bei einem Muggel, dem man eine Erinnerung gelöscht hatte, waren nach Einnahme des Trankes noch immer Spuren von Magie zu finden und zwar in Form einer farbigen, trägen Masse am Kopf – an der Stelle, an der der Vergissmichzauber eingesetzt worden war."

Hermine blickte auf und kam aus dem Konzept, weil einige Zuhörer ihre Hand hoben und offensichtlich Fragen stellen wollten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eine Pause einlegen sollte, um die Zwischenfragen zu beantworten. Lieber wollte sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie sich am Ende ihres Vortrags all den Fragen stellen würde. Die Entscheidung nahm ihr der Koordinator ab, der hinter der Bühne den Ablauf beobachtete und sehr wahrscheinlich von Severus dazu genötigt worden war einzuschreiten, der er kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„Meine Damen und Herren", sagte der Mann, „wenn Sie Ihre Fragen bitte behalten würden? Der Vortrag von Miss Granger nähert sich dem Ende. Danach steht sie Ihnen zur Verfügung."

Ohne zu Murren verschwanden die erhobenen Hände. Die Gäste hörten weiterhin aufmerksam zu.

Bis jetzt, dachte Hermine, war alles bestens gelaufen. Sie hatte mit ihrem Vortragsthema einen vollen Saal, die Menschen waren ruhig und aufmerksam und sie hatte sich nicht einen einzigen Patzer erlaubt.

Der fließende Übergang war allerdings durch die Unterbrechung gestört. Es wäre perfekt gewesen, von Anne, einem Muggel, bei dem Magie nachweisbar gewesen war, auf ihre Eltern zu kommen, die als Muggel von Natur aus ebenfalls nicht frei von Magie waren. Die sanfte Kurve bekam Hermine nicht mehr hin und so wirkte es, als würde ihr letzter Punkt für sich allein stehen.

„Die Frage ist doch", begann sie mit sicherer Stimme, „ob man die Vererbungslehre nicht auch auf die Magische Welt übertragen kann? Warum gibt es muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen? Woher kommt diese Magie?"

Sofort schossen Hände in die Luft, dabei wollte Hermine keine Fragen stellen, auf die sie Antworten erwartete. Die Hände verschwanden von allein wieder, als sich die Damen und Herren an das bevorstehende Ende des Vortrags zu erinnern schienen.

„Bei dem Experiment mit den Eltern eines Muggelgeborenen war offenkundig, dass beide Elternteile Magie in nicht gerade kleinen Mengen aufwiesen und ..."  
„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!" Es war jener ältere Mann gewesen, der sich schon im Laufe des Abends über Severus mokiert hatte. „Was für einen Stumpfsinn wollen Sie uns hier weismachen?"

Diese Unterbrechung nutzten die anderen, um über das Gehörte zu tuscheln oder dem weißhaarigen Herrn sogar zuzustimmen, doch das waren zum Glück nicht viele.

„Wenn Sie mir noch bis zum Schluss zuhören möchten, Mr. ...?"  
„Sie wollen hier die Muggel", der Alte schnaufte, „mit uns auf eine Stufe stellen? Das ist unerhört!" Der Zauberer stand auf, um besser gegen Hermine wettern zu können. „Bei dem Lehrer, den Sie hatten, Miss Granger, konnte ja nichts Besseres bei rauskommen."  
Einer der Freunde des alten Mannes stimmte zu. „Sie können die Muggel nicht mit so einem albernen Trank von heute auf morgen als gleichberechtigt dastehen lassen! Besonders nicht, wenn man bedenkt, welcher Gesinnung Ihr Meister ist."  
Hermine blieb trotz der Anfeindungen ruhig, doch immer, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte, schnitt ihr jemand anderes das Wort ab, in diesem Fall aber zu ihren Gunsten, denn Popovich giftete den älteren Herren an: „Ihre persönlichen Differenzen können Sie gefälligst Zuhause lassen, Ansus!"  
„Ansus?", fragte Hermine vom Podium herab, denn den Namen des alten Zauberers kannte sie bis jetzt nicht. „Mr. Ansus, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Ruhe zu bewahren, damit ich den letzten Absatz ..."  
„Dass man Sie überhaupt hierher eingeladen hat, ist mir unbegreiflich", keifte Mr. Ansus. „Sie sind ja noch völlig grün hinter den Ohren."  
Poppy konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, denn sie sagte mit lauter Stimme, weswegen die Köpfe der Anwesenden sich zu ihr drehten: „Im Vergleich zu Ihrem hohen Alter, Kollege, sind wohl alle Anwesenden noch grün hinter den Ohren."

Ein verhaltenes Kichern ging durch die Reihen, was Ansus nur noch mehr aufregte. Mit feurigen Augen blickte er die anderen Tränkemeister an.

„Die meisten aus diesem Land habe ich unterrichtet. ICH! Wie viele von Ihnen waren meine Schüler? Und jetzt kommt ein", seine Hand winkte lax in Hermines Richtung, „Kind dahergelaufen und verbreitet Haarsträubendes, von dem Sie ganz Feuer und Flamme sind. Haben Sie Ihren Verstand eingebüßt oder kennen Sie die ganzen Hintergründe tatsächlich nicht?"  
Eine mollige Frau Anfang vierzig erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und fragte Ansus: „Was für Verschwörungstheorien brüten Sie jetzt schon wieder aus? Der Krieg ist vorbei! Niemand hier will Böses, also seien Sie bitte still!"  
„Niemand will Böses? Das sehe ich anders, denn wenn das, was Miss Granger hier unüberlegt verbreitet, an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, wird es sich nicht mehr nur um eine Revolution im Bereich der Tränkekunde handeln, das meine ich damit!"

Ansus hatte sich in Rage geredet, aber fertig war er noch lange nicht.

„Sind Sie denn alle blind?" Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er sich erklärte. „Miss Granger hier", er deutete abermals auf die Bühne, „ist keine Avantgarde für ein epochales Novum! Sie will hier Politik machen und dagegen sollten wir uns auflehnen!" Völlig aufgebracht blickte er zu Hermine nach oben. „Vielleicht steht sie sogar unter dem Einfluss des Mannes, der sie ausgebildet hat?"  
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Mr. Ansus, dass Ihre Beschuldigungen völlig unbegründet sind", konnte Hermine endlich in einem vollständigen Satz herausbringen, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.  
„Tatsächlich? Was für einen Grund gibt es dann, dass Ihre Ideologie eher einer Idiotie gleicht?"

Aufgrund von Ansus' Worten lachte aus ganzem Herzen eine kleine Gruppe von Tränkemeistern auf, die man als seine Anhänger betiteln konnte. Hermine hielt nichts mehr.

„Sie haben gut lachen, meine Herren", sagte sie laut und deutlich, „Sie haben ja auch nur einen Idioten vor sich!"

Das Lachen verstummte auf der Stelle. Den Männern, allen voran dem alten Mr. Ansus, entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, während nun das spottende Gelächter der anderen Gäste zu hören war. Hermine hörte seitlich hinter sich ebenfalls jemanden lachen, wenn auch unterdrückt, aber das kehlige Geräusch kannte sie von Severus.

„Vielleicht", hörte man Professor Takedas Stimme sagen, „möchte Mr. Ansus lieber am Buffet warten, damit die noch aktiv arbeitenden Mitglieder der Körperschaft den Vortrag zu Ende verfolgen können?" Ein verbaler Schlag ins Gesicht, den der Angesprochene nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte.  
Ansus war noch immer wütend und schimpfte, während er sich durch die Stuhlreihe zum mittleren Gang vorkämpfte: „Und das muss ich mir von einem Mann anhören, der Jahr ein, Jahr aus seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten damit vergeudet, die magischen Eigenschaften von Baumrinde zu untersuchen! Suchen Sie sich was Anständiges, Takeda und Sie", Ansus wandte sich nochmals an Hermine, „gefälligst auch!"  
„Ansus, bitte ...", versuchte Slughorn den aufgebrachten alten Mann zu beschwichtigen.  
„Horace, wie konnten Sie nur so eine abwegig denkende Frau unter Ihre Fittiche nehmen? Ich dachte, Sie würden nur die Besten zu Ihrem Kreis an Vertrauten zählen? Ich lege Ihnen nahe, in Zukunft ein Auswahlverfahren anzuwenden, damit nicht jeder dahergelaufene Muggelstämmige Ihrem albernen Club betreten kann."  
Slughorn war gekränkt, was nur diejenigen sehen konnten, die ihn lange und gut kannten, doch er überspielte seine Gefühle und lachte auf. „Keine Sorge, Ansus, ich gehe nach einem Auswahlverfahren vor. Sie würden beispielsweise nie Mitglied werden."

Zwölf ältere Männer folgten dem wütend schnaufenden Ansus nach draußen. Die einstige Elite der Zaubertränkemeister kam mit ihren altmodischen Ansichten nicht gegen die jüngeren Generationen an. So wie jeder andere Gast verfolgte auch Hermine die älteren Herren mit den Augen, bis ihr jemand auffiel, an dem Ansus gerade vorbeischritt. Albus Dumbledore. Er schaute nicht zu den Männern, die den Saal verließen, sondern zur ihr hinauf und machte ihr mit seinen fröhlich aufblitzenden Augen Mut. Hermine lächelte. Alles war gut gelaufen und den letzten Abschnitt über das Experiment mit ihren Eltern, die beide eine kaum bewegliche, aber dennoch aufeinander reagierende Magie aufgewiesen hatten, brachte sie mit Leichtigkeit zu Ende.

Danach schossen die Hände in die Luft. Hermine nahm denjenigen heran, dem schon vorhin als Erster eine Frage auf dem Herzen brannte. Der Mann, etwa sechzig Jahre alt, erhob sich.

„Abraham Panagiotis", stellte sich der Herr knapp vor. „Sie erwähnten vorhin, dass magische Überbleibsel bei einem Muggel zu finden waren, der einem Vergissmich ausgesetzt war." Hermine nickte, so dass Panagiotis fortfuhr: „Haben Sie in dieser Richtung noch weitere Resultate erzielen können? Denn wenn das wahr ist, könnte das bedeuten, dass jeder Zauberspruch, der bei einem Muggel angewandt wird, nachweisbare Rückstände hinterlässt. Das ist ein Thema, das mich sehr interessiert."  
„Viele Resultate habe ich noch nicht vorzuweisen, Mr. Panagiotis. Eines ist jedoch sicher, nämlich dass die Magiefarbe von der Testperson auffrischte, nachdem ich einen einfachen Zauber an ihr angewandt hatte."  
„Was für einen?"  
Hermine lächelte. „Es war lediglich ein Zauber zum Färben der Haare." Einige Gäste waren darüber amüsiert. „Nichtsdestotrotz hat dieser einfache Zauber einen minimalen Rest an sichtbarer Magie zurückgelassen."

Panagiotis nickte und setzte sich wieder. Ihre Antwort schien nur noch mehr sein Interesse geweckt zu haben. Eine weitere Hand, die zu der molligen Frau gehörte, begann mit den Fingern zu schnipsen. Hermine nickte der Frau zu, die sich daraufhin erhob.

„Adina von Gorsemoor", stellte sich die Dame vor, bevor sie anfügte, „Leiterin des Gunhilda von Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums." Deshalb kam ihr der Nachname so bekannt vor, dachte Hermine. Die Statue ihrer Vorfahrin Gunhilda von Gorsemoor stand in Hogwarts und verdeckte den Geheimgang zum Honigtopf. Die an den richtigen Stellen gepolsterte Leiterin einer der bekanntesten Heilstätten der Zaubererwelt war knapp über vierzig Jahre alt, gehörte demnach zu den jüngsten Mitgliedern der Körperschaft. „Sie sprachen davon, dass Squibs eventuell nur einen gestörten Magiefluss haben könnten. Konnten Sie den Trank an Squibs testen?"  
„Bisher hatte ich nur unbefriedigende Ergebnisse mangels Testpersonen. Es ist wirklich nur eine Theorie, aber die stützt sich auf die Resultate, die ich bei Muggeln sammeln konnte. Meine ..." Sie hielt inne und fragte sich, ob sie ihre Testpersonen offenbaren dürfte, doch andererseits würde das die Verbundenheit mit der Vererbungslehre untermauern. „Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel. Beide können nicht zaubern, haben aber nach Einnahme des Trankes Magie aufgewiesen, die auch reagierte. In der Regel, das wissen Sie alle, können Muggel die magische Welt nicht sehen, aber dennoch begleiten Eltern ihre Kinder in die Winkelgasse. Wie geht das?" Ein neugieriges Flüstern ging durch Menge. „Oder nehmen wir die Dame, deren Haare ich gefärbt habe." Die Zuhörer lächelten milde. „Sie ist ein Muggel, konnte aber einen Ort betreten, der mit Muggelabwehrzaubern versehen war. Sie trug einen Zauberstab mit sich, den sie gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war es die Magie des Stabes, vielleicht aber auch die Magie des vergangenen Vergissmich? Tatsache ist, dass sie das Gebäude betreten konnte, was nicht hätte möglich sein dürfen."

Endlich konnte sie all die Fragen, die sich ihr im Laufe der letzten knapp 15 Monate gestellt hatten, an Menschen weitergeben, die genauso klug oder noch weitaus gescheiter waren als sie selbst. Vielleicht würde sie endlich Antworten bekommen, hoffte Hermine, wenn auch nicht sofort.

Mrs. von Gorsemoor hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag gelegt, der jedem zeigte, wie sehr sie nachdachte, vielleicht sogar schon Theorien aufstellte, so wie Hermine es immer tat. Die Dame setzte sich, so dass Hermine den nächsten herannehmen konnte. Mr. Takeda. Er stellte sich nicht ihr vor, sondern den anderen Gästen, bevor er seine Frage stellte.

„Als jemand, der seine Zeit damit vergeudet, die magischen Eigenschaften von Baumrinden zu ergründen", die Menge lachte belustigt auf Kosten des abwesenden Ansus, „interessiert mich in erste Linie, ob Sie auch Experimente an Pflanzen durchgeführt haben?"  
Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Nein, Professor Takeda, das habe ich nicht, aber meinen Zuspruch haben Sie, Ihre Bäume mit meinem Trank zu wässern."  
„Dann warte ich nur noch darauf, bis nachher die Liste ausgelegt wird, auf der ich als Interessierter unterschreiben kann." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte sich Mr. Takeda wieder. Weitere Fragen würde er sicherlich nur noch unter vier Augen stellen wollen, vielleicht auch unter sechs, denn Hermine hätte gern Severus dabei.

Als nächstes nahm Hermine Mr. Worple ran, doch bevor der seine Frage stellen konnte, rief ein anderer Gast amüsiert: „Lassen Sie uns raten, Worple: Sie möchten wissen, ob der Trank an Vampiren ausprobiert wurde."  
Die Menge lachte, Hermine ebenfalls, denn selbst Worple fühlte sich auf scherzhafte Weise ertappt. Er griff sich an die Brust und sagte so ernst er konnte: „Bin ich so durchschaubar?" Worple war in erster Linie für seine Bücher über Vampire bekannt, nicht für seine Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der Trankbrauerei. An Hermine gewandt bestätigte er: „Genau das wäre meine Frage, Miss Granger."  
„Nein, der Trank wurde weder an Vampiren noch an Werwölfen getestet." Das enttäuschte Tuscheln war Hermine nicht entgangen, daher spielte sie einen kleinen Trumpf aus. „Aber zwei Elfen haben sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, den Trank einzunehmen. Die Ergebnisse waren verblüffend."  
„Inwiefern?", fragte eine gesichtslose Stimme aus der Menge.  
„Die Elfen haben eine völlig andersartige Magie, die sich nicht im Entferntesten mit unserer vergleichen lässt. Sie fließt anders, hat eine intensivere Leuchtkraft und bündelt sich bei einem aufgeführten Zauber direkt in der Hand, während sich die Magie bei uns im Arm sammelt, bevor sie durch den Zauberstab fährt."  
„Haben Sie über Ihre Testreihe eine Abhandlung verfasst, die man sich zu Gemüte führen kann?", fragte Popovich.  
Sie nickte. „Jeder, der sich für den Trank interessiert, wird vor einem Vertragsabschluss einen vollständigen Bericht über bisherige Testläufe erhalten."

Der Vortrag fand ein Ende, nicht jedoch die vielen Fragen. Es schien fast so, als würden die Interessierten sich in kleinen Gruppen um Hermine herum gedulden, bis sie an die Reihe kämen. So gut es ging beantwortete sie alle Fragen, war auch ehrlich, wenn sie etwas nicht beantworten konnte, doch wie Severus es vor einigen Wochen schon gesagt hatte, war es viel wichtiger, das Interesse der anderen zu wecken, damit die den Trank auf ihre Weise testen würden. Die Leiterin des Gunhilda von Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums war sehr angetan von der möglichen Anwendung des Farbtrankes zu Diagnosezwecken, während Takeda ganz erpicht darauf war, die Magie seiner Züchtungen sichtbar zu machen. Vielleicht ließen sich so potente von weniger potenten magischen Pflanzen unterscheiden, hoffte er. Immer wieder blickte sich Hermine um, aber Severus war nicht zu sehen, was sie schade fand. Sie wollte, dass auch er etwas von den anerkennenden Worten erhalten würde. Seine Mitarbeit war nicht gerade bescheiden gewesen.

Die Zeit, als der Hunger die meisten Gäste ans Buffet trieb, nutzte Hermine als Atempause. Doch ein Herr hatte geduldig gewartet, um sie allein sprechen zu können.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich einen Moment Ihrer Zeit rauben dürfte?"  
„Mr. Abraham Panagiotis, richtig?" Sie hielt dem Mann, der vorhin als Erster eine Frage gestellt, die Hand entgegen. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Panagiotis blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Nun, wie soll ich das sagen?"  
„Ich würde raten, einfach frei von der Leber weg." Sie lächelte ihn an, weswegen er Mut fasste.  
„Das Genesungsheim, das ich führe, verfügt über ein sehr geringes Jahresbudget. Dessen ungeachtet wäre Ihre Entdeckung ein Diagnosemittel, von dem ich mir Hilfe für die Patienten verspreche."  
„Darf ich fragen, auf was Ihr Heim spezialisiert ist?"  
Er nickte. „Überfälle von Dementoren hatten in Zeiten des Krieges stetig zugenommen. Wir behandeln ..." Er räusperte sich. „Ich will ehrlich sein: Wir behandeln nicht, wir versuchen zu behandeln, doch gerade jene Patienten, die den Kuss erhalten haben, scheinen resistent gegen herkömmliche Heilmethoden zu sein. Ihr Trank wäre ein Strohhalm, an den wir uns klammern möchten. Die Hoffnung darf man nie aufgeben."  
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. „Sie betreuen Menschen, denen die Seele fehlt?"  
„Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht erschrecken, Miss Granger. Dieses Thema ist leider noch immer ein Tabu, aber ..."  
„Nein, Sie verstehen mich falsch. Mich interessiert sehr, was Sie alles bereits versucht haben. Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht nur Zaubertränkemeisterin, sondern auch ausgebildete Heilerin."  
„Tatsächlich?" Mr. Panagiotis war begeistert. „Sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Mischung an Bildung, Miss Granger. Das eine harmoniert bestens mit dem anderen."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorge um die Kosten. Es wäre ihrerseits Bezahlung genug, wenn ich ab und zu anwesend sein dürfte, wenn einer Ihrer Patienten den Trank einnimmt."  
„Das ließe sich einrichten. Ich werde mich in die Liste eintragen, wie jeder andere auch."

Mr. Panagiotis schüttelte ihr dankbar die Hand und stürzte sich im Anschluss zum Buffet, um sich noch einen Happen der kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten zu sichern.

Severus hatte sie noch nicht gefunden, nicht einmal, als sie alle dunklen Ecken abgegangen war. Sie traf während ihrer Suche auf einen der Kellner, der ganz in weiß gehüllt war und ein leeres Tablett trug.

„Sagen Sie, Sir", er stutzte bei Verwendung dieser Respekt zollenden Anrede, „wo könnte ich hier mal etwas frische Luft schnappen?"  
Er führte sie durch eine Tür und zeigte den Gang hinunter. „Dort hinten finden Sie eine große Terrasse. Ich führe Sie hin, falls die Tür verschlossen sein sollte."

Sie war nicht verschlossen. Hermine genoss den kühlen Februarwind, auch wenn sie keinen Umhang trug.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Vielleicht einen Champagner?"  
Sie kräuselte die Nase. „Nach Tee zu fragen sieht komisch aus oder?"  
Der Kellner lächelte. „Welche Sorte?"  
„Irgendetwas Fruchtiges."

Mit seinem Zauberstab befreite der Kellner einen weißen Gartentisch und die dazugehörigen Stühle von Laub, bevor er sein Tablett darauf abstellte und es mit dem Stab berührte. Ein nicht gerade kleiner Samowar materialisierte sich, dazu zwei Tassen aus feinstem Porzellan. Aufgrund ihres fragenden Blickes erklärte er: „Das ist Standard. Die Küche stellt immer zwei Tassen zur Verfügung. Ich werde eine ..."  
„Nein, lassen Sie nur. Vielen Dank."

Nach einem von innen wärmenden Schluck Erdbeertee ging Hermine hinüber zur Balustrade, um von der sandsteinernen Brüstung aus in den klaren Sternenhimmel zu schauen. Es tat sich etwas, auch wenn man es ohne Hilfsmittel nicht sehen konnte. Professor Sinistra war bestimmt aus dem Häuschen, dachte Hermine, denn ab dem 10. Februar regte sich bereits der Virginiden-Komplex, wenn das auch erst in der zweiten Nachthälfte gut zu beobachten wäre.

„Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?", hörte sie Severus' Stimme. Überrascht hatte er sie nicht. Da sie ihn nicht gefunden hatte, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er sie aufsuchen würde.  
„Nein, im Moment nicht", erwiderte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. Schritte näherten sich. Dann spürte sie ein wenig Wärme an ihrem Rücken. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. „Ich hab Sie gesucht. Wo waren Sie denn?"  
„Ich habe mich für einen Moment mit Mr. Worple zurückgezogen. Er fragte, ob er ein Buch über unsere Testreihe verfassen darf, was ich ihm leider ausreden musste. Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass ich mit Blut experimentiert habe."  
„Aber es ist doch niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Am Ende haben Sie es geschafft, dass kein Blut mehr in Ihrem Trank verwendet werden muss."  
„Man kann auch den Imperiusfluch anwenden, ohne dass jemand zu Schaden kommt und trotzdem würde man dafür in Askaban landen. Nein Hermine, ich werde Stillschweigen darüber bewahren."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll und ging unbewusst einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnte. Es war angenehm warm.

Nahe an ihrem Ohr hörte sie seine ruhige Stimme sagen: „Der Mond beeinträchtigt die Beobachtungen. Erst ab dem nächsten Wochenende wird man eine geringe Meteoritenaktivität ausmachen können."  
Erstaunt drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah Severus das erste Mal aus einem völlig anderen Winkel. Er blickte nach oben, war sich aber bewusst darüber, dass sie ihn anschaute. „Sinistras Schüler tun mit ein wenig Leid", sagte sie mit vorgeschobenem Beileid. „Die Leoniden sind schwer von den Virginiden zu unterscheiden."  
„Sie wird ihnen schon beibringen, wie man beide Meteoritenströme auseinander halten kann."

Es war gemütlich, weil sie nicht über die Rede sprachen; weder den heutigen Abend noch die gesamte Veranstaltung zum Gesprächsinhalt hatten. Nein, sie sprachen über den Himmel, über Meteoriten und über das Mondlicht. Trotzdem wollte sie eine Sache in Erfahrung bringen.

„Warum haben Sie mir einen Felix gegeben?" Seine Antwort kam nicht sofort, aber sie drängelte auch nicht. Nach einem Moment hatte er sich gefasst.  
„Ich war in dieser Hinsicht eigennützig. Schon im Vorfeld habe ich Ihnen zu Verstehen gegeben, dass meine Person eventuell unerwünscht sein könnte, was zweifelsohne auf Sie zurückfallen würde. Ich wollte Ihnen an diesem wichtigen Abend nicht im Wege stehen."  
„Die Dosis muss gering gewesen sein, sonst wäre das mit Mr. Ansus nicht geschehen."  
Er machte ein summenden Geräusch, bevor er vor Augen hielt: „Womöglich wäre die Situation ohne Trank viel mehr eskaliert? Der Felix Felicis hat diesen Moment abgeschwächt. Dank Ihrer zurechtweisenden Worte, für die ich Ihnen im Übrigen meine Hochachtung entgegenbringen möchte", seine Stimme klang amüsiert, „haben Sie Mr. Ansus bloßgestellt; ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen."  
„Er hat nicht viele Anhänger oder?"  
„Fast alle Tränkemeister lagen ihm damals zu Füßen. Ansus war ab dem 21. Lebensjahr ein Lichtblick in unserem Fachgebiet. Viele Neuerungen stammten von ihm. Er hat unter anderem Marcus Belby unterrichtet, der später den Wolfsbanntrank erfunden hat. Ansus' Zeit ist aber längst vorbei, doch anstatt sich im richtigen Moment zur Ruhe zu setzen, will er noch immer dazugehören, auch wenn er in der Forschung seit mindestens drei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr aktiv ist." Severus seufzte und sein Atem streifte ihre Wange. „Anstatt mitzuerleben, wie unnütz man geworden ist, sollte man rechtzeitig abspringen und seinen Ruhm genießen."  
„Ich würd's so tun." Hermine klang sehr selbstsicher. „Ich würde dreißig, vierzig Jahre lang forschen und mich dann auf meinen Lorbeeren ausruhen."  
„Solche Planungen gehen meist nicht auf. Es könnte etwas dazwischenkommen."  
Hermine nickte, so dass ihre Haare ihn am Kinn kitzelten. „Mir könnte morgen ein Drachen auf den Kopf fallen und alles wäre vorbei, aber was für ein Leben wäre das, wenn man immer nur an die schlimmen Dinge denken würde, die passieren könnten?" Sie atmete tief ein, seufzte im Anschluss. „Ein paar grobe Ziele sollte jeder haben und dann dreht man ein wenig am Steuerrad, um die Richtung einzuschlagen." Nochmals eine Pause ihrerseits, dann die Frage: „Was haben Sie für Ziele?"  
„Ich ..." Er hielt inne. Die Antwort lag so fern, dass er sie nicht geben konnte. Hermine drehte sich um und stand sehr dicht vor ihm. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht, seine Wange, dann seine Augen.  
„Jeder sollte Ziele haben, Severus." Ihr Kopf legte sich zur Seite. „Wir könnten uns meine teilen."

Dieses Angebot klang verlockend. Er selbst war sich seiner Zukunft unsicher, wusste nur, dass es in die Richtung gehen könnte, die Hermine eingeschlagen hatte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich in ein gemachtes Nest setzen würde, denn dafür war Hermines berufliche Umorientierung noch zu frisch.

Gerade wollte er antworten, da hörte man eine vertraute Stimme.

„Ah, hier steckt ihr beide." Albus betrat die Terrasse und war, nachdem er den Gartentisch entdeckt hatte, sofort angetan von dem Samowar. „Darf ich?", fragte er und deutet auf die ungenutzte Tasse. Natürlich durfte er, weswegen Hermine nickte. Nach dem ersten Schluck schwärmte der Direktor: „Mmmh, das erinnert mich an unsere Erdbeerfelder."

Hermine und Severus verließen die Balustraden und näherten sich Albus, der sich mit einem stetig milden Lächeln, das sich nicht mehr in seinen Augenwinkeln verborgen halten konnte, an dem Erdbeertee gütlich tat.

„Einige Gäste suchen Sie schon, Hermine. Der Tanz hat begonnen, wenn auch etwas spät, weil Ihr Vortrag die Menschen in seinen Bann gezogen hat. Dazu möchte ich Ihnen meine Glückwünsche aussprechen." Er hielt ihr die runzelige Hand entgegen, die sie ergriff. Danach legte er eine Hand an Severus' Schulter. „Ich hatte auch das Vergnügen, mich mit einem ehemaligen Schüler zu unterhalten. Georgi Popovich, du kennst ihn sicher noch." Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte jedoch. „Es scheint, als würde er dich beneiden."  
„Mich beneiden?", fragte Severus perplex zurück.  
„Ja, ich konnte nur noch nicht ergründen, ob seine Andeutungen deiner entzückenden Begleitung galten oder deinem Beruf." Albus kicherte in seinen Bart. „Aber es schien so, als würde er gern etwas haben, was dir gehört." Erschrocken blickte Severus zu Hermine hinüber, doch Albus entschärfte seine möglichen Befürchtungen. „Ich würde es nicht zu eng sehen. Er ist kein Kämpfer, der sich einfach nimmt, was er will." Albus stellte seine Tasse wieder auf das Tablett. „Ich werde wieder hineingehen. Poppy hat mir das Versprechen entlockt, mindestens einmal mit ihr zu tanzen."

Die beiden schauten dem Direktor noch einen Moment hinterher. Hermine und Severus waren mit ihren eigenen Fragen beschäftigt, weswegen sie eine Weile damit verbrachten, dem Wind zuzusehen, wie er mit dem Laub spielte. Einen Versuch wollte Hermine doch noch wagen.

„Tanzen Sie mit mir?", fragte sie flehend.  
Es war nicht nur zu hören, sondern ihm auch anzusehen, dass seine Antwort mit Bedauern getränkt war. „Nein, Hermine."  
Sie seufzte, wollte jedoch nicht nachhaken, hakte sich stattdessen lieber bei ihm unter, was er als Entschädigung für den zweiten Korb, den er ihr an diesem Abend gegeben hatte, ohne Murren zuließ. „Begleiten Sie mich nachhause?"  
„Selbstverständlich."

Für die meisten Menschen war es mit Freude verbunden, endlich nachhause zu kommen, für Lucius war das ein wenig anders. Als er vergangenen Sonntag Malfoy Manor betreten hatte, war er von seinem Sohn auf eine Weise begrüßt worden, die ihm übel zugesetzt hatte. Jetzt, fast eine Woche später, hatte er sich noch immer nicht eingelebt. Seine Schwiegertochter war ihm gegenüber bisher stets höflich gewesen, ganz so, wie er es schon aus der Zeit kannte, in der sie ihn in Askaban, später im Mungos besucht hatte. Das Kind hatte er nur zweimal vage zu Gesicht bekommen. Beide Male in Situationen, in denen er kein Auge auf den Jungen werfen konnte. Einzig Narzissa machte ihm das Leben ein wenig leichter. Wo sie war, blühte er auf. Von ihrer Lebensfreude, vor allem aber von der Fähigkeit, dass sie mit diesem ungewohnten Alltag so unbeschwert zurechtkam, wollte er sich etwas annehmen, aber das war nicht einfach. Im Gegenteil. Es war schlicht undenkbar. Deswegen mied er, wenn es möglich war, seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter. Gegen ihr gemeinsames Kind, seinen Enkel, konnte er sich diesen Samstagabend allerdings nicht wehren, denn Narzissa hatte sich des Buben angenommen, weil die jungen Eltern den ersten Tag nach Aufhebung des Mutter-Kind-Schutzes allein für sich haben wollten. Draco hatte Susan in ein Restaurant ausgeführt. Narzissa ging in der Rolle der liebevollen Großmutter auf.

„Er hat rote Haare", sagte Lucius zähneknirschend, als er das schlafende Baby im Arm seiner Frau das erste Mal aus der Nähe beäugte.  
„Es ist nur etwas rötlich, das kann sich noch geben." Narzissa strich über besagtes Haar. „Weißt du noch", begann sie in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, „wie Fulvius aussah?" Das war Mann der besten Freundin ihrer Mutter gewesen. „Rotgelbes Haar, die gleiche Farbe, wie sein Ehering."  
„An einem Finger mag es gut aussehen, aber nicht auf einen Kopf!"  
„Lucius!", zischte sie ihn mahnend an. Mit einem Male änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Er wurde wieder sanft. „Nimmst du ihn bitte mal?" Schon drückte sie dem sich sträubenden Lucius den Säugling in den Arm. „Ich muss das Fläschchen machen."  
„Muss ich denn unbedingt in diese Tätigkeit involviert werden?", fragte er nörgelnd, bevor er mit verzogenem Gesicht auf das Kind in seinem Arm hinabblickte, das eben erwacht war. Lucius seufzte, das Baby ebenfalls. „Du hast es doch gut!", fuhr er Charles an, der ihm daraufhin mit einem Auge zuzwinkerte, was Lucius mit einem gemurmelten „Frechdachs!" kommentierte.

Narzissa wärmte die Flasche gerade mit einem Zauber, als Charles seine kleinen Finger ausprobieren wollte und nach Lucius langen blonden Haaren griff.

„Lässt du wohl los? Nein, tu das nicht!" Bevor er einschreiten konnte, hatte Charles die Strähne in den Mund genommen. „Oh, was für eine unappetitliche Angewohnheit du doch hast. Wart nur, bis du in einem Alter bist, in dem man dir Manieren beibr..."  
„Hier, die Flasche", unterbracht Narzissa das leise Gemurmel ihres Gatten.  
„Du verlangst doch nicht etwa, dass ich ...?"  
„Möchtest du nun deinen Mitternachtssnack oder nicht?"  
„Natürlich!" Während des Abendessens mit Draco und Susan hatte er aufgrund des Gesprächsthemas nichts herunterbekommen, denn die beiden planten jetzt, wo der Mutter-Kind-Schutz vorbei war, eine gemütliche Soiree mit Gästen wie Potter, Granger und der kleinen Weasley. Er hatte Hunger. Und wie!  
„Dann werde ich dir etwas machen."

Sie reichte ihm die Flasche, die er lustlos entgegennahm, so dass sie in die Küche gehen konnte. An etwas im Haus hatte er sich noch gar nicht gewöhnen können und das waren die fehlenden Hauselfen. Zu besten Zeiten hatte die Familie zwei, jetzt allerdings gar keinen mehr. Die erste Tätigkeit, der sich Lucius in seinem neuen Leben gewidmet hatte, war das Ausfüllen des Formulars für die Anforderung eines Hauselfen. Eine Antwort kam schnell. Ein Mr. Thomas hatte den Antrag abgelehnt, weswegen Lucius einen bitterbösen Brief an die Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen verfasst hatte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Lucius hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nie das Essen selbst zubereitet. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er wusste, wie das ging. Ein Stück rohes Fleisch sah um einiges anders aus als im gebratenen Zustand. Steak und Schnitzel konnte er ungebraten nur schwerlich auseinanderhalten. Es war unter seiner Würde, in der Küche zu helfen, auch wenn sein Sohn ihm nahegelegt hat, wie auch die anderen Bewohner kleine Arbeiten im Haus zu erledigen. Narzissa hatte Spaß an der Arbeit in der Küche. Am meisten ärgerte es ihn, dass sie mit der Schwiegertochter so gut auszukommen schien, sie sogar beim Vornamen nannte. Susan. Von Miss Bones als Mrs. Malfoy oder sogar als Susan zu denken ging ihm gegen den Strich.

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde Lucius gerissen, als er ein quengelndes Wimmern hörte. Der Junge hatte seine Augen auf das Fläschchen in Lucius Hand gerichtet und schien es hypnotisieren zu wollen, damit es sich endlich nähern würde.

„Warum solltest du etwas zu essen bekommen, wenn ich hungern muss?", fragte er die Handvoll Mensch in seinem Arm. Die wasserblauen Augen fixierten nun ihn, wenn auch nicht genau. Das Kind holte tief Luft und stöhnte von der Anstrengung des vorangegangenen Schlafes. Wie damals schon bei Draco fühlte er die Temperatur der Milch an seinem Handgelenk, bevor er den Sauger an die kleinen Lippen führte, die sich sofort öffneten. „Du siehst aus wie dein Vater", dachte Lucius laut, woraufhin ihn die großen Augen neugierig anblickten. Der Junge legte eine kleine Pause ein und schien auf weitere Worte zu warten. „Ihm hab ich auch die Flasche gegeben."

Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage flammten auf, als der Knabe wieder zu saugen begann. Nach den Fehlgeburten, die Narzissa erlitten hatte, hütete er Draco wie seinen Augapfel, nachdem der endlich unbeschadet das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Draco war ein Schreihals gewesen, ganz und gar nicht wie Charles, der ruhig schlief und nicht durch lautes Plärren sein Erwachen ankündigte, sondern durch ein leises Glucksen. Jedes Mal, wenn Draco geschrien hatte, waren die Hauselfen, wie auch Narzissa und er sofort am Kinderbett gewesen und hatten um das Leben des Jungen gebangt, der eigentlich nur seine Milch haben wollte. Er war nicht kränklich, wurde dennoch verwöhnt, als wollte man ihn damit belohnen, am Leben zu sein. Ein plötzlicher Kindstod wäre auch Narzissas Untergang gewesen.

Kaum war der Junge mit der Flasche fertig und hatte sein Bäuerchen gemacht, kam auch schon Narzissa ins Schlafzimmer zurück, in ihren Händen ein Tablett mit auserlesenen Köstlichkeiten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir im Bett essen?", schlug sie mit einem Augenzwinkern vor. Während Lucius die vielen leckeren Dinge auf dem Tablett bestaunte, welches sie auf dem Bett abgestellt hatte, brachte sie den Jungen ins Kinderbett und zog den Vorhang zu.  
Narzissa kam zurück und wurde von einem keck lächelnden Lächeln gefragt: „Was gibt es zum Nachtisch?"

Seine Gattin löste die Schleife am Hals und ließ ihr seidenes Negligee zu Boden gleiten. Verzückt ergriff Lucius, noch immer sitzend, ihre Hand und küsste sie, bevor er seine Frau zu sich zog. Sie nahm auf seinem Schoß Platz, war in seinen Augen noch immer leicht wie eine Feder.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." Nicht sie hatte das gesagt, wie man es vermuten könnte. Er drückte sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein. „Ohne dich waren die Tage finster, die Sommer frostig." Seine Stimme war leise und seine Worte nur für ihre Ohren gedacht. „Der süßeste Honig schmeckte fad." Er küsste ihren Hals. „Der Nachthimmel war ohne Sterne." Seine Hand fand in ihr offenes Haar und mit einer Mischung aus fieberhafter Leidenschaft und respektvoller Zurückhaltung lenkte er ihr Haupt, um von der Frucht zu kosten, die ihm so lange Jahre höchstens im Traum vergönnt war.

Der Himmel war voller Sterne, jedenfalls in dem Augenblick, als Hermine und Severus vor der Apotheke standen und nach oben blickten.

„Kommen Sie noch mit rein?" Ihr schüchterner Unterton wollte Severus verneinen lassen, doch sie war noch immer bei ihm untergehakt und ging die Stufen zur Apotheke hinauf, so dass er sich führen ließ. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich den Kamin gesperrt habe. Da habe ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht." Sie waren von der Versammlung aus appariert, das erste Mal Seit-an-Seit.  
„Wenn Sie mir einen Kaffee anbieten, bleibe ich gern noch ein wenig." Er ging davon aus, dass sie über den heutigen Tag sprechen wollte. Über die Menschen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, über Ansus und vielleicht sogar über die Rede selbst.

Das Einzige, das Hermine wirklich gut kochen konnte, war Kaffee, obwohl man den eigentlich brühte und wahrscheinlich lag genau da der Hase im Pfeffer. Ihr „Geheimrezept" war ein Teelöffel Kakao, der dem Kaffee die besondere Note verlieh, die Severus zu schätzen wusste. Auch sie gönnte sich noch eine Tasse, an der sie sich die Hände wärmte, während sie auf dem Bänkchen direkt neben ihm Platz nahm und ihre eigene Küche betrachtete.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist die Küche gemütlicher, wenn es Abend ist?", fragte sie mit verträumter Stimme.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen."  
Severus konnte mit ihrer Frage tatsächlich nichts anfangen, blinzelte aber ein paar Mal, als er ihren nächsten Satz einige Male in Gedanken wiederholte, denn sie vermutete: „Vielleicht ist es auch nur gemütlicher, wenn Sie hier sind."

Mit leicht offen stehendem Mund lächelte sie ihn breit an, womit sie ihn ansteckte, doch als er an seine Zähne dachte, krumm und schief, dazu gelblich verfärbt, zwang er seine Lippen dazu, den unschönen Anblick wieder zu verdecken.

„Ich mag es, wenn Sie lächeln." Sie war ehrlich gewesen, schien womöglich gerade deswegen verlegen. „Das ist ein Zeichen, dass Sie sich wohl fühlen."

Diese Art Unterhaltung war er nicht gewohnt. Befangen klammerte er sich an seine Tasse und nahm aus lauter Hilflosigkeit einen Schluck des noch viel zu heißen Kaffees, doch besser die Zunge an einem Getränk verbrennen als an einem unüberlegten Wort.

„Wie wird es jetzt nach der Versammlung weitergehen?", wollte sie wissen.  
Mit einem Schlag war Severus wieder in seinem Element. „Sie werden Post erhalten und wie ich die Situation einschätze, nicht zu knapp. Die Interessierten wenden sich an die Körperschaft, die wiederum Kontakt zu Ihnen herstellt. Einige werden das Rezept erbitten, anderen werden den fertigen Trank haben wollen."  
„Den fertigen Trank? Aber dann kommt ja noch mehr Arbeit auf mich zu!"  
„Das stand doch aber von vornherein fest, Hermine", hielt er ihr vor Augen. Als sich Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, schritt er ein und versicherte: „Den Trank werde ich mit Leichtigkeit brauen können."  
„Ja bitte! Ich gebe Ihnen auch einen kleinen Obolus als Dankeschön." Als er abwertend schnaufte, schlug sie vor: „Oder soviel Kaffee, wie Sie trinken können." Als einer seiner Mundwinkel sich nach oben begab, lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück. „Wie lange kennen Sie Takeda eigentlich schon?"  
„Bin ihm heute zum ersten Mal begegnet."  
Sie riss die Augen auf. „Wie bitte?"  
„Wir standen zuvor nur schriftlich in Kontakt."  
Hermine nickte. „Und wie lange?"  
„Siebzehn ..." Er korrigierte. „Nein, es sind schon achtzehn Jahre."  
„Wie ist der Kontakt zustande gekommen?"  
Severus seufzte, doch er antwortete, obwohl ihm das Thema nicht gefiel. „Nach meiner Ausbildung bei Slughorn fragte ich nach einer Stelle bei ihm an."  
„Sie wollten nach Japan gehen?"  
„Das Land war mir egal. Es ging um Professor Takeda. Seine Forschung, die übrigens nicht nur Baumrinde behandelt, hatte es mir angetan. Er ist mit Dunklen Künsten vertraut und ..."  
„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"  
Auf ihren frechen Einwurf ging er nicht ein. „Er bot nur zwei Stellen an, eine davon wollte ich haben."  
„Warum hat es nicht geklappt?"  
„Woran mag das wohl gelegen haben?", gab er ein wenig schnippisch zurück, als würde die Antwort auf der Hand liegen. „Es lag am Geld. Takeda verlangt 5000 Galleonen für ein Jahr. Die Ausbildung umfasst drei Jahre."  
„Das ist aber ganz schön heftig!"  
Er stimmte ihr zu. „Allerdings beinhaltet der Preis alles. Die An- und Abfahrt, Kost und Logis, Arbeitsmaterialien und -kleidung. Vier Wochen Urlaub pro Jahr. Japan ist ein teures Land, Hermine. Der Preis ist gerechtfertigt."  
„Es ist schade, dass Sie es nicht geschafft haben. Wäre das nicht noch immer was für Sie?"  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt noch unter Takedas Aufsicht lernen möchte."  
Gespielt machte sie ihm zum Vorwurf: „Ach, aber mich wollten Sie zu einem neunzig Jahre alten Herrn schicken, der mir nur auf die Brust starrt, wenn er mit mir redet."  
Severus blinzelte. „Was tut er?" Völlig entgeistert blickte er sie an, doch Hermine erklärte sich nicht, sondern grinste in ihre Kaffeetasse hinein.

So schnell hatte sie Severus noch nie einen Kaffee leeren sehen und so nahm sie beide Tassen und schenkte ihm an der Arbeitsfläche ungefragt noch einen weiteren ein, sich selbst auch.

Als sie an den Tisch zurückkam, fiel ihr Blick auf das aktuelle Kalenderblatt, auf dem eine rote „14" stand. Daneben und seitlich darunter waren bewegliche Herzchen und Küsse eingearbeitet, die verschwanden und wieder auftauchten, dabei Größe und Form änderten.

Zurückhaltend sagte sie, als sie ihm die volle Tasse reichte: „Das war der schönste Valentinstag, den ich je gehabt habe."  
„Heute war Valentinstag?" Er verzog das Gesicht, weil er ungewollt an Lockhart denken musste und er wurde von dem Wunsch übermannt, den Mann noch im Nachhinein für seine Dreistigkeit am Lehrertisch verhexen zu wollen, als er die Schüler dazu aufgefordert hatte, ihn nach Liebestränken zu fragen.  
„Ich hab auch nicht dran gedacht. Habe eben das Kalenderblatt gesehen", gab sie zu. Die Besonderheit dieses Tages hatte sie völlig verdrängt, aber es war zum Glück ein schöner Tag gewesen. „Haben Sie mir das Kleid eigentlich geschenkt?", wollte sie auf einmal wissen, während sie über ihren seidigen Ärmel strich.  
„Ja, aber nicht angesichts einer trivialen und geschmacklosen Festlichkeit, sondern wegen der Versammlung. Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass Sie wenig passende Kleidung für solche Zusammenkünfte besitzen."  
„Das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen."  
„Sie trugen blau auf Dracos Hochzeit. Ich fand, das stand Ihnen."  
„Daran erinnern Sie sich noch?"

Er öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, aber die Worte hatten sich in seiner Kehle verheddert und verstarben bei dem Versuch, nach draußen zu gelangen. Ein wenig fühlte er sich ertappt, aber weswegen, das war ihm ein Rätsel. Jeder hatte Hermine auf dieser Hochzeit gesehen, denn sie hatte vorn gestanden, für alle sichtbar, gleich neben dem Brautpaar. Würde nicht jeder wissen, welche Farbe ihr Kleid gehabt hatte?

Um die Stille zu verdrängen, räusperte er sich und entwirrte damit den Knoten in seinem Hals, bevor er etwas klären wollte, dass ihm seit vorhin im Kopf herumschwirrte.

„Haben Sie viel mit Popovich zu tun?"  
„Was?" Sie wiederholte seine Frage im Kopf. „Nein, gar nichts. Er hat mich mit den anderen zusammen geprüft und mir die Ergebnisse ausgehändigt. Mehr nicht." Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, warum er gefragt hatte, bis ihr plötzlich Albus' Worte einfielen. Aus dem Bauch heraus fragte sie: „Wollen Sie morgen zum Frühstück herkommen?"

Ihre Frage überrumpelte ihn auf eine angenehme Art und Weise. Es war ähnlich wie ein unerwarteter Erfolg während eines Experiments.

„Gern. Darf ich vorschlagen, dass ich von den Hauselfen etwas zusammenstellen lasse, das ich morgen mitbringen werde?"  
„Das wäre sogar sehr schön, dann kann ich ein wenig ausschlafen."  
„Wann darf ich bei Ihnen erscheinen?"  
„Ist halb zehn in Ordnung?"  
Er nickte. „Halb zehn. Ich hoffe, Sie haben für Morgen noch Kaffee?"

Der Abend fand ein Ende und Hermine begleitete Severus nach oben ins Wohnzimmer, um den Kamin wieder zu öffnen. Es wäre leichter für ihn, von hier aus direkt in seine dunklen Räume in den Kerkern zu flohen, die ihm mehr und mehr wie ein Gefängnis vorkamen, aus dem er auszubrechen versuchte.

„Severus?" Sie hielt ihn auf, bevor er in den Kamin steigen konnte, indem sie ihre Hand an seinen Oberarm legte. Er näherte sich ihr einen Schritt.  
„Ja?"

Dieses eine Wort war so leise, so schüchtern gesprochen, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als sich mit beiden Händen an seinen Schultern festzuhalten, damit sie auf den Zehenspitzen balancieren konnte, um die schon so lange anvisierte Wange mit dem zu beglücken, was ihr nach dem Glaube an das Schicksal zustand.

Der Kuss, trotzdem er so enthaltsam flüchtig geschenkt wurde, war von unermesslicher Tragweite für ihn und sie, denn er beinhaltete den Einblick in beider Herzen; in das verkümmerte und welke, wie auch in das junge und quicklebendige. Das Ausgedörrte von beiden bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Es war von den Funken erschrocken, die sich an einer Wiederbelebung versuchten und hatte Furcht vor dem, was kommen und vielleicht nur vorüberziehen würde, anstatt für immer zu bleiben.

„Danke, Severus. Danke für alles. Für Ihre Unterstützung und für das Kleid, für ..." Sie seufzte. „Für alles."


	184. Durch die Blume

Hi **Daniel**,

Hermine wird noch viel glücklicher werden. Lucius hingegen soll seine "gesellschaftliche Professionalität" unter Beweis stellen (da wirst du aus dem Grinsen wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr rauskommen) und Severus wagt einen Schritt, den er am Ende nur für einen winzigen Augenblick bereut.  
Die FF geht auch zu Ende, keine Sorge. Auch wenn viele gern eine Endlos-FF hätten, bin ich dazu nicht zu überreden. Entwicklungsmöglichkeiten gab es in der gesamten Geschichte immer wieder, nicht alle habe ich nochmal aufgegriffen (aber es ist immer nett, einige Hintertüren offen zu halten) ;)

Hallo **Paule**,

ich wollte nur sehen, ob die Leser auch aufpassen ;) Natürlich heißt es Soiree. Habe bisher noch nicht herausgefunden, welches Korrekturprogramm mir das Wort so zerschossen hat.  
Hermine wollte den Trank an Remus testen. Bisher gab es nur die Farbergebnisse, die Harrys aufgrund seiner Gabe sehen konnte, was auch die dunkle Stelle bei Remus betrifft. Harry hatte damals seine Hand auf die Stelle gelegt.  
Danke für das Lob wegen der Textbrücken. Die können manchmal ganz schön herausfordern.  
Wusste ich nicht, dass viele Journalisten Zwillinge als Sternzeichen haben. Ich habe mit Johnny Depp Geburtstag, das ist ja auch schon was ;)  
Die Prise Kochsalz ist mir bekannt, Kardamon habe ich allerdings noch nie ausprobiert.  
Zu offen darf das Ende nicht sein, sonst gehen mir die Fans an die Gurgel. Was ich möchte ist ein Abschluss, den ich in vielen FFs vermisse und zwar den leichten Ausklang nach dem Finale, wie es ihn auch in den ersten sechs HP-Büchern gibt.

Liebe Grüße,

Muggelchen

* * *

Nachdem Hermine ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, konnte er sie nicht ansehen, stattdessen nickte er beschämt, um ihre dankenden Worte entgegenzunehmen, bevor er in den Kamin stieg und nach einem geflüsterten „Hogwarts, Severus Snape" in grünem Rauch eingenebelt verschwand. Hermine blickte auf den leeren Kamin und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas Falsches getan zu haben, aber erst nachdem sie seine Reaktion gesehen hatte. Er schien von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder so distanziert, weil sie womöglich eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Trotzdem bereute sie es nicht.

In der finsteren Lehrerunterkunft angekommen war der einzige Lichtblick Harry, der aus seinem Korb sprang und mit wedelndem Schwanz auf sein Herrchen zustürmte. Der Hund sprang ihn nur sehr behutsam an, wusste er doch, dass Severus so ein aufdringliches Verhalten nicht einmal bei einem Menschen duldete. Aufgeregt hechelnd rannte Harry zur Tür hinüber, um die Leine, die daneben an der Wand angebracht war, mit der Schnauze aus ihrer Halterung zu nehmen. Ein Spaziergang am späten Abend war eine gute Idee, denn wie schon mehr als nur einmal musste Severus seine Gedanken ordnen.

Die kalte Luft tat ihm gut, aber er vermied es, in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel zu blicken, weil es ihn zu sehr an sie erinnern würde. Wie ein kompliziertes Makramee verknüpfte er die Erinnerung vergangenen Momente miteinander, um am Ende aus den vielen einzelnen Fäden ein klares Bild zu erhoffen, dass ihm die Gesamtsituation erklären sollte, aber ...

„Snape, so spät noch wach?" Weil Severus so in Gedanken versunken war, war er dem Wildhüter genau in die Hände gelaufen, was er eigentlich vermeiden wollte.  
„Nein Hagrid, ich schlafwandle nur", gab er trocken zurück, bevor er den Hund von der Leine ließ. Fang war bereit, ein wenig zu balgen und so, wie Harry am ledernen Riemen zog, er auch.  
„Sie schlafwandeln?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Bei Hagrid durfte er selten Scherze machen, denn weil sie von ihm kamen, dem griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrer, erkannte der Halbriese sie einfach nicht als solche.

„Wann gehen Sie eigentlich jemals schlafen, Hagrid?" Der Wildhüter zierte sich und spielte verlegen mit seinen enormen Finger. „Wenn ich hier vorbeikomme, ist entweder noch Licht zu sehen oder Sie sind nicht da, weil Sie im Verbotenen Wald 'Stöckchenwerfen' mit irgendwelchen Monstren spielen."  
„Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch kein einziges Monster zu Gesicht bekommen!", beteuerte Hagrid vollkommen davon überzeugt.  
„Und was ist mit Fluffy?"  
Hagrids voluminöser Bart bewegte sich nach oben – ein Zeichen dafür, dass Hagrid bis über beide Ohren lächeln musste, was in der Dunkelheit kaum anders auszumachen war. „Hab ihn eben besucht und 'n bisschen mit ihm gespielt. Er ist immerhin der Einzige seiner Art."  
„Zum Glück! Nicht dass wir hier noch dreiköpfige Welpen umherlaufen haben, die nach und nach die Schüler verschlingen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Andererseits ist der Gedanke daran gar nicht mal so erschreckend."  
„Kommen Sie, Snape, so schlimm sind die Schüler doch ganz bestimmt nich. Oder gibt es welche, die Ärger machen?"  
„Sie meinen jemand wie Potter?"  
„Ich dachte eher an einen jungen Mr. Malfoy oder schlimmer noch: beide zusammen."

Wenn man ein einziges schnaufendes Geräusch bei Severus schon als Lachen zählen konnte, dann hatte er über diese Bemerkung eben tatsächlich gelacht. Wenn die beiden Jungen sich damals in den Haaren gehabt hatten, dann bebten die sonst so stabilen Mauern von Hogwarts. Heute sah einiges anders aus. Auch bei ihm selbst hatte sich eine ganze Menge entwickelt. Nur die Richtung war ihm noch nicht ganz klar.

„Harry hat Sie vorhin gesucht."  
Verwundert blickte er den Halbriesen an. „Hat er? Wann?"  
„Vor 'ner Stunde ungefähr. Wollt sich wohl anhören, wie der Tag so war. Vielleicht können Sie morgen beim Frühstück fragen, was er wollte."

Morgen Früh, dachte Severus mit einem seltsam spannungsreichen Prickeln im Magen, wäre er bei Hermine. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wange würde warm werden, weswegen er unbewusst seine Fingerspitzen auf die Stelle legte, an der er ihren herzlichen Dank erhalten hatte. Mehr als ein Dank war es nicht gewesen, machte er sich weis. Das hatten schon ihre Worte untermauert. Severus blickte zu Hagrid hinüber, der den Hunden beim Spielen zusah. Auch der Halbriese hatte schon einmal so einen Dank erfahren dürfen, wie auch die meisten Gäste im letzten September, als Hermine ihren 24. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Diese Geste durfte er nicht überbewerten, so gern er das auch tun wollte. Es war lediglich der Moment gewesen, in dem sie ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er ein fester Bestandteil ihres Freundeskreises war. Selbst der Gedanke daran, in Zukunft womöglich immer so begrüßt und verabschiedet zu werden, wollte ihn noch entflammen.

Nach einer Weile rief Severus den Hund zurück, ging dabei ein wenig um Hagrids Hütte herum, bis er dort einen Gegenstand fand, der ihn verwunderte.

„Was ist das?"  
„Och, das is' Sirius' altes Motorrad. Seine Frau war heut hier, mit Remus. Sie haben gefragt, ob ich es noch habe."  
„Wieso hatten Sie dieses Ding überhaupt?"

Für Hagrid völlig ungewöhnlich schien er erst nachzudenken, bevor er den Mund aufmachte und das auch nur zögernd.

„Ich hatte es in der Nacht, als ich den kleinen Harry ..."

Severus begrüßte es, dass Hagrid innehielt, weil er zu schluchzen begann. An diese Zeit wollte er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht erinnert werden, doch es war längst zu spät. Der von Hagrid nicht vollendete Satz machte sich in Severus' Kopf selbstständig, brachte Bilder in den Vordergrund, die er seit zwei Jahrzehnten in die finstersten Ecken seines Geistes verdrängt hatte.

„Meinen Sie, es ist eine gute Idee", fragte Severus ernst, „Black genau das gleiche Gefährt wie damals zu überreichen? Denn wie ich es mir denken kann, soll es eine Überraschung werden. Wäre ich an Blacks Stelle, würde mich der Schlag treffen."  
„'s war ja nich meine Idee gewesen", rechtfertigte sich Hagrid.  
„Nein", stimmte Severus zu und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Motorrad, „war es nicht. Und meine Meinung zählt auch nicht. Gute Nacht, Hagrid." An den Hund gewandt rief er knapp „Harry" und endlich parierte das Tier.

In der Nacht wälzte sich Severus hin und her, pendelte vom wachen Zustand in den Schlaf, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu erwachen. Er war rastlos; sein Herz war unruhig. Mit seinem lauten Pochen wollte das vernachlässigte Organ alle Welt kundtun, dass es existierte und umsorgt werden wollte. Sein Geist gebot ihm Einhalt. Es folgte endlich ein tiefer Schlaf, keinesfalls jedoch ein traumloser.

Im Utopia seines Unterbewusstseins angekommen fand sich Severus bei strahlendstem Sonnenschein in einem weiten Meer aus tizianroten Blumen wieder, die ihm bis zur Hüfte wuchsen. Es waren duftende Astern, die Gestirne der Erde. Manche von ihnen, in naher Ferne, waren bis zu drei Meter hoch gewachsen und wiegten sich im Wind wie kleine Bäume, die sich am Leben erfreuten. Schnell hatte Severus verdrängt, dass es sich nur um einen Traum handeln konnte, denn der Ort sprach ihm zu. Eine Aufgabe für sich hatte er in dieser ruhigen Gegend schnell gefunden: Er wollte Beeren suchen – Himbeeren. Von dem süßen Duft der Blumen ganz hingerissen fand er nach einer ganzen Weile endlich unter einem mächtigen Apfelbaum, der seine weißen Blüten fallen ließ, einen Strauch, von dem er einzelne Beeren pflückte, sogar eine davon verstohlen kostete, als handelte es sich um eine verbotene Frucht. Kaum hatte er die zarte, rote Beere aus der Familie der Rosengewächse mit seiner Zunge am Gaumen zerdrückt, trat hinter dem Stamm des blühenden Apfelbaums eine Person hervor. Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen kniete sich Hermine neben ihn nieder und zeigte ihm die Hand, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte. Sie hielt ihm einen roten Tafelapfel entgegen. Den Idared nahm er blindlings an, ohne zu fragen, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte oder warum er ihn nehmen sollte. Die Farbgebung der Frucht faszinierte ihn, denn alle möglichen Tönungen waren vertreten: ein helles rot, sowie ein dunkles, das an Kirschen erinnerte. Während er noch den Apfel bestaunte, als hätte er nie zuvor einen gesehen, naschte Hermine von den Beeren. Severus hingegen biss in den Apfel. Der säuerlich erfrischende Geschmack war angenehm und als er nochmals seine Lippen zum Apfel führte, spürte er keine wachsartige Oberfläche, stattdessen etwas sommerlich Warmes und Geschmeidiges. Es waren Lippen so weich wie ein Rosenblatt zwischen den seinen, und das Aroma konnte er einer soeben verzehrten Himbeere zuordnen.

Dieser betörende Traum schwor etwas aus seinem tiefsten Innern herauf, entfesselte Empfindungen, die lange Zeit vernachlässigt worden waren. Im Schlaf fand seine Seele Erlösung, sein Verlangen Befreiung, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment in einer Welt, in der er sich weder dafür rechtfertigen noch sich schämen müsste: In seiner eigenen Welt, seinem Wolkenkuckucksheim.

Mit Herzklopfen und hörbar außer Atem erwachte Severus, doch er blieb entgegen seiner normalerweise sofort einsetzenden Tagesroutine im Bett liegen und schloss die Augen, um das beflügelnde Gefühl noch einen Moment länger bewahren zu können.

Einen Stock über ihm war es Harry nicht vergönnt, nochmal die Augen schließen zu dürfen.

„Wach auf, Harry!"  
„Mmmh", brummte er Ginny ungnädig an, doch ihrerseits folgten Taten, denn sie zog ihm die Bettdecke weg.  
„Steh auf, wir wollten heute Quidditch spielen." Sein Gemurmel verstand sie nicht, weswegen sie nachfragte.  
Harry versuchte, die Bettdecke zu erhaschen, doch sie war außer Reichweite. Einigermaßen ansprechbar erklärte er: „Es ist doch noch so kalt draußen."  
„Blödsinn, wir haben schon plus Grade", rechtfertigte sie ihr Vorhaben.  
„Plus ein Grad oder schon zwei? Nein Ginny, bitte nicht."  
„Haaaryy", sagte sie lang gezogen und furchtbar nörgelnd, weswegen er das Gesicht verzog. Er würde gegen sie verlieren, das wusste er.

Mit einem Male bewegte sich das Bett, aber keinesfalls sachte. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er auf einem Trampolin liegen und tatsächlich, als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Ginny, die wie ein übermütiges Kind die Matratze als solches missbrauchte. Mit frechem Grinsen sprang sie auf und ab, brachte Harry dabei so zum Schaukeln, dass er beinahe seekrank wurde. Er rettete sich auf weniger flexibles Gebiet und stand einen Moment später nur in Unterhose bekleidet neben der Schlafstätte.

„Geht doch!", lachte sie vom Bett hinunter.  
Mit seinem Zeigefinger deutete er auf sie, während er bedrohlich sagte: „Beim Quidditch werde ich dich fertigmachen!"  
„Versuch's ruhig!"

Harry konnte nicht ernst bleiben, wo Ginny ihn schon mit so einem dreisten Lächeln bedachte.

„Wir spielen aber nicht zu zweit oder?", wollte er wissen.  
„Wie soll man zu zweit Quidditch spielen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab Draco gefragt, ob die Mannschaft auch ohne ihn trainieren darf. Du springst für ihn ein. Er ist heute noch Zuhause bei Susan und dem Kind."  
„Hat er was gesagt? Ich meine, wie es mit seinem Vater aussieht? Ich hoffe, sie kommen einigermaßen miteinander aus."  
„Es scheint erträglich zu sein. Und bevor ich es vergesse: Draco und Susan haben uns zu einer kleinen Gesellschaft eingeladen. Nicholas können wir auch mitbringen und wenn unser Elf möchte, ist er ebenfalls eingeladen."  
Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten bis zum Haaransatz hinauf. „So schnell will er uns einladen?"  
„Wir hätten auch vorher mal kommen können. Immerhin gehören wir durch deine Patenschaft zur Familie der Malfoys und waren vom Mutter-Kind-Schutz nicht berührt."  
Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Das wird Malfoy senior nicht gefallen, uns zu seiner Familie zählen zu müssen."  
„Du wirst es ihm aber auch bitte nicht unter die Nase reiben, Harry. Vergiss nicht: Wir sind die Guten." Sie faltete ihre Hände vor der Brust, als wäre sie ein Rauschgoldengel auf einem Weihnachtsbaum. Es fehlte nur noch der Heiligenschein. Einen Moment später sprang sie vom Bett. „Wir, Harry, werden niemanden provozieren. Als vorbildliche Familie werden wir bei Draco und Susan zu Gast sein. Nicht nur den beiden werden wir eine Aufmerksamkeit mitbringen, sondern auch Dracos Eltern. Ein Strauß Blumen und Konfekt für die Dame und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky …"  
„Billig-Fusel tuts auch", murmelte Harry.  
„… für den Herrn!", beendete sie grantig, weil er einen Zwischenkommentar abgegeben hatte. „Wir werden uns nicht lumpen lassen und niemanden benachteiligen, selbst nicht Mr. Malfoy."  
„Er hat dir das Tagebuch …"  
„Das war vor elf Jahren, Harry, das sind olle Kamellen. Wir beide haben es überlebt und ihm sollte klar sein, wer hier der Stärkere ist." Ginny kam auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um seine nackte Taille. „Ich bin drüber hinweg. Was hab ich davon, wenn ich jahrelang diesen Zorn in mir herumtrage? Davon wird es auch nicht besser."  
„Der Typ wollte über Leichen gehen! Wer weiß, ob er das nicht längst getan hat?", echauffierte sich Harry.  
„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Glaubst du etwa, mein Dad hätte ihn einfach so gehen lassen, wenn er wirklich jemand auf dem Gewissen hätte? Für wie blöd hältst du meinen …"  
„Nein, so meine ich das doch gar nicht", beschwichtigte er Ginny. „Lass uns einfach Quidditch spielen, okay?"  
„Allzeit bereit, Harry."  
„Und sowas sagst du, während du mir in Unterwäsche gegenüberstehst", murmelte er noch in seine Bartstoppeln, bevor er ins Badezimmer ging, um sich von ihnen zu befreien.

Auf einen Sonntag begann das Frühstück in der großen Halle in der Regel später, so dass Harry und Ginny, sowie die anderen Schüler nach ihrem aufreibenden und anstrengenden Spiel bei kühlen Temperaturen erst noch ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag duschen konnten, bevor sie sich auf zur ersten Mahlzeit des Tages machten. Beziehungsweise machten sie sich darüber her, denn körperliche Aktivität regte den Appetit an.

Die Schüler kamen und gingen, um ausgiebig zu frühstücken oder sich ein Brot für unterwegs zu schmieren. Severus war nirgends zu sehen, aber das fiel kaum auf. Sonntags gönnte er sich oft eine Pause, weil er vor den Schülern nicht immer präsent sein wollte.

In den Kerkern inspizierte er gerade das Frühstück, das er mit zu Hermine nehmen wollte. Es war nicht ein Korb, nicht zwei, sondern gleich drei, die die Elfen zurechtgemacht hatten. Der Inhalt, vieles davon sorgfältig eingepackt, so dass man nicht einmal erraten konnte, was das Behältnis verbergen könnte, reichte für eine halbe Kompanie. Er nickte den Elfen zufrieden zu, so dass sie ihn endlich allein lassen und ihn nicht weiter mit ihre großen misstrauischen Augen belästigen würden. Einer der Elfen hatte tatsächlich gewagt, mit skeptischem Unterton anzumerken, dass es für ein Picknick wohl noch etwas zu frisch wäre. Severus hatte nichts richtiggestellt. Niemandem war er Rechenschaft schuldig, schon gar nicht einem Hauself.

Über das Flohnetzwerk war er pünktlich bei Hermine im Wohnzimmer angekommen, wurde aber nicht von ihr, stattdessen von dem Duft von frisch gebrühten Kaffee begrüßt, der von der Küche am Ende der Treppe hinauf bis in die Wohnräume gekrochen war, um sein Aroma wenig zurückhaltend zu verströmen. Severus hatte die Wohnzimmertür nach dem Verlassen extra laut zugezogen, damit sein Erscheinen angekündigt werden würde. Kaum war er auf der Treppe, kam Hermine aus der Küche und stellte sich an den unteren Treppenabsatz, von dem aus sie nach oben blickte und ihn breit anlächelte. Dann machte sie ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Was denn, gleich drei Körbe?"  
„Die Elfen glauben wohl, ich würde vom Fleisch fallen. Sie haben es etwas zu gut gemeint." Er war unten bei ihr angekommen. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Gleichzeitig befürchtete und erwartete er, dass sie ihm einen Willkommenskuss gab, doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen räusperte er sich. „Das hat den Vorteil, dass Sie alles, was heute übrig bleibt, für den weiteren Verzehr behalten können."  
„Darf ich Ihnen einen abnehmen?"

Er verneinte wortlos, ging stattdessen an ihr vorbei in die Küche, um die Lebensmittel aus den Körben zu nehmen. Vieles war mit einem Wärme- und Frischezauber belegt. Man musste nicht einmal etwas anrichten, denn die Elfen hatten Teller, Schälchen und Platten aus der Küche verwendet.

„Hogwarts könnte viel Geld mit einem Catering-Service verdienen", flunkerte Hermine, als sie die vielen leckeren Lebensmittel bestaunte, die zwar in der großen Halle zum Alltag gehörten, aber auf ihrem altmodischen Holztisch wie ein Festmahl wirkten. Hermine schnupperte, denn es lag der Duft von Likör in der Luft, der unter einem der abgedeckten Teller hervorkroch. „Ist das etwa Crêpe Suzette?"  
„Ich sagte ja", bestätigte er, „dass die Elfen es sehr gut gemeint haben."

Severus stellte den besagten Teller auf die Mitte des Tisches ab und hob den Deckel, erstarrte dann zur Salzsäule – den Deckel wie ein Schutzschild vor sich haltend.

„Was haben Sie, Severus? Mögen Sie keine Himbeeren?"

Unschuldig stibitzte sie eine der rosaroten Himbeeren, die rund um und auf den süßen Pfannkuchen verteilt waren und vernaschte sie, während Severus ihr dabei mit einem entrückten Blick zusah, mit dem er Luna Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Im Verlauf des gemeinsamen Frühstücks schwiegen sie sich überwiegend an, doch sie tauschten Blicke aus, die Bände sprachen und davon nicht zu wenig. Hermine schien zwar vorsichtig zu sein, doch ihre Augen funkelten kess. Er hingegen suchte in ihrem Blick, ihrer Mimik, Hinweise auf etwas, das über Freundschaft hinausging.

Ein Klopfen an der Glasscheibe ließ beide zum Fenster hinübersehen. Es waren zwei Eulen, die sich, nachdem Hermine sie hereingelassen hatte, auf die Lehnen der beiden Stühle hockten und von dort aus das köstliche Essen beäugten, von dem sie sich wahrscheinlich einen Happen als Belohnung erhofften. Vorsichtig hatte Hermine die beiden Pergamentrollen von den winzigen Beinen gelöst.

„Die hier ist für Sie." Hermine hielt ihm eines der Pergamente entgegen. Fast zeitgleich entrollten sie sie und lasen die Einladung von Draco und Susan für das kommende Wochenende, den Samstagabend.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Mr. Malfoy senior gegenüberzutreten."  
„Ich kann Ihre ablehnende Haltung nachvollziehen, Hermine. Es gab Momente, in denen ich mit ihm gut ausgekommen bin, andererseits kann er ein richtiges …"  
Er stoppte sich selbst, doch Hermine drängte mit glitzernden Augen: „Bitte, sagen Sie es! Ich möchte es einmal aus Ihrem Mund hören."  
Severus musste schmunzeln, vervollständigte seinen Satz jedoch mit den Worten: „… Schwein sein."  
„Ich hätte vermutet, Sie würden das böse A-Wort benutzen."  
„Würde ich nie in den Mund nehmen", wollte er ihr weismachen, als er sich von den Champignons, den Eiern und den gebackenen weißen Bohnen in Tomatensauce auftat.  
„Dann gehen Sie hin?"  
„Draco würde es von mir erwarten. Ich werde ihm den Gefallen tun, dann fällt es nicht so auf, dass ich darauf brenne, Lucius nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen, um ihm die eine oder andere Stichelei an den Kopf zu werfen."  
„Uh, Sie scheinen sich ja wirklich auf ein Wiedersehen zu freuen."  
„Ich komme nicht umhin, ihn für einige sehr unangenehme Situationen in meinem Leben verantwortlich zu machen. Die Einladung sehe ich als Freibrief für mich, ihm meine Meinung sagen zu können."  
Hermine hielt ihm ihren Teller hin, so dass er ihr von dem Porridge auftun konnte, während sie erleichtert zugab: „Wenn Sie hingehen, dann komme ich auch. So schlimm wird es wohl nicht werden."  
„Dann darf ich Sie abholen? Sagen wir, um 18 Uhr?"

Zuvor war sie stets diejenige, die gefragt hat, ob sie zusammen hingehen würden. Das erste Mal, dachte Hermine, machte er von sich aus den Vorschlag, sie zu einer Feierlichkeit abzuholen und natürlich stimmte sie zu.

Die Woche verging schnell. Severus hatte sie häufig nach seinem Feierabend zusammen mit seinem Hund aufgesucht, um ihr bei Kleinigkeiten zu helfen oder auch mal zum Brauen eines komplizierten Trankes. Jene Abende ließen sie gemütlich in der Küche ausklingen, bevor er – immer später und immer widerstrebender – nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

Am Samstagmorgen wurde Severus, bevor er die große Halle betreten konnte, von Albus abgefangen, der das Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihm suchte.

„Severus, gestern Nachmittag, wo warst du da?"  
„Was geht dich das an, Albus?" Die Worte waren nicht bösartig gemeint, eher hörte man heraus, wie unangenehm Severus die Frage war.  
„Du hast ein Recht auf Freizeit und Privatsphäre, Severus, das spricht dir niemand ab. Allerdings wurdest du gestern Nachmittag von einem Schüler vermisst. Ich wende mich also lediglich in einer schulischen Angelegenheit an dich."  
„Wenn ein Schüler es gewagt haben sollte …"  
Mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste seiner Hand winkte Albus ab. „Er hat es nur 'gewagt', deinen Rat zu suchen und zwar in genau der Stunde, die du selbst für Schüler deines Hauses für persönliche Belange zur Verfügung stellst."  
Skeptisch blickte Severus den Direktor an, verzog dabei das Gesicht immer weiter, so dass sich sogar seine Hakennase kräuselte. „In all den Jahren, in denen ich in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe, hat niemals ein Schüler auch nur ein einziges Gespräch mit mir gesucht. Diesen freitägigen Termin gibt es nur, weil du alle Lehrer dazu zwingst, auch privat für die Schüler da zu sein."  
„Es geht mir nur darum, niemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Dann streiche den festen Termin am Freitag und teile deinen Schülern mit, dass Unterredungen mit dir nur nach vorheriger Absprache möglich sind."  
„Wer wollte mich sprechen?" Diesem Schüler würde er schon austreiben, Probleme mit ihm diskutieren zu wollen.  
„Es hat sich längst erledigt", erwiderte Albus, der keine Anstalten machte, den Namen des Schülers preiszugeben. „Remus hat sich der Angelegenheit angenommen." Der Direktor machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand und begleitete Severus zum Lehrertisch, während er noch ein Schwätzchen hielt. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du eine Beschäftigung gefunden hast. Wie es scheint, eine sehr zeitintensive noch dazu?"  
Severus warf seinem alten Mentor einen Blick zu, der genügte, um die wortlose Frage „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" zu stellen.  
„Auch wenn mit dem Wort 'Beruf' heutzutage nur noch die Erwerbstätigkeit gemeint ist, stammt es ursprünglich von 'Berufung' ab. Du hast deine längst gefunden, Severus."

Am Lehrertisch angelangt setzte sich Severus wie üblich zwischen Remus und Harry, die ihn beide grüßten. Harry widmete sich gleich darauf seinem Frühstück in einer Menge und Geschwindigkeit, dass er damit sehr an die damaligen Essgewohnheiten von dem jungen Mr. Weasley erinnerte, dachte Severus.

„Bekommen Sie nicht genügend zu essen oder warum schlingen Sie so?", stichelte er.  
„Ich trainiere wieder regelmäßig Quidditch! Und das jeden Tag. Da bekommt man nun einmal Hunger", verteidigte Harry den Berg an gebratenem Speck und Eiern, der schon an manchen Stellen über den Tellerrand hinübertrat.  
So nebensächlich wie nur möglich fragte Severus: „Sie werden heute Abend auch zu Gast bei den Malfoys sein?"  
Harry nickte, denn mit vollem Mund sprach man nicht. Nachdem er geschluckt und mit Kürbissaft nachgespült hatte, bestätigte er nochmals verbal. „Ja, wir sind auch eingeladen. Bin schon gespannt, wenn ich ehrlich bin."  
„Das dürfen Sie auch sein. Ich vermute, Dracos Vater wird sich nicht zurückhalten, die ein oder andere spitze Bemerkung fallen zu lassen – so gut in Worte gepackt, dass man sich erst Stunden später über seine Äußerungen ärgern wird, wenn man endlich begriffen hat."  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er uns gegenüber so sein wird?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie, Harry, nie zu seinen bevorzugten Gesprächspartnern gehört haben, könnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass er Ihnen seine Ablehnung auch offen zeigt."  
Einen Moment war Harry in sich gegangen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das kann ich nicht glauben, aber nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mich warnen."

Die ganze Zeit über kämpfte Severus gegen den Impuls an, sich an diesem unterrichtsfreien Samstag nicht schon gegen Mittag bei Hermine einzufinden. Albus würde ihm nur wieder seltsame Gespräche aufzwängen, sollte der davon erfahren. Dieses drängende Gefühl zog ihn immerhin aus den Kerkern hinaus an die Oberfläche. Der Hund begleitete ihn. Sein Weg führte ihn um das noch immer eingeschneite Schloss herum, doch auf dem Boden taute der Schnee langsam. Die Sonne war seit einigen Tagen mit ihren warmen Strahlen vertreten und lockte die ersten Krokusse aus dem gut gewässerten Boden. Schwertliliengewächse.

Der Hund führte ihn in die Nähe der Gewächshäuser. In einem arbeitete jemand, denn Severus konnte die Silhouette eines Mannes erkennen. Das ungewohnte Bedürfnis nach Geselligkeit ließ ihn an die Tür des Glashauses klopfen, bevor er eintrat. Neville schien im ersten Moment erschrocken, aber nicht wegen Severus, sondern weil überhaupt jemand um diese Zeit hier vorbeikam.

„Severus." Neville nickte ihm grüßend zu. Um weitere Worte war er offensichtlich verlegen.

Mit interessiertem Blick betrachtete Severus die vielen bunten, hochwachsenden Blumen, die Neville mit seinem speziellen Dünger im Februar zum Blühen gebracht haben musste. Einen Moment später fand sich Severus in einem anregenden Gespräch über Pflanzen wieder, in welchem Severus unterschwellig die Zukunftspläne des angehenden Kräuterkundlers zu erfahren versuchte, weswegen er das Gespräch geschickt in entsprechende Richtung lenkte. Man könnte es als Neugier betrachten, aber auch als Übung für die arglistigen Unterhaltungen, die er heute Abend voraussichtlich mit Lucius führen würde.

Gegen 18 Uhr wollte er Hermine abholen, weswegen er eine Stunde früher das interessante Gespräch mit Neville beendete, um gleich im Anschluss Hagrid aufzusuchen. Er wollte Harry in der Obhut des Halbriesen lassen, was ganz nach Fangs Geschmack zu sein schien. Hermine wäre sicherlich nicht böse, dachte Severus, wenn er sie schon ein Stündchen früher aufsuchen würde.

Besagte Dame stand gerade vor dem Spiegel und hielt sich die wenigen Kleider an, die sie in ihren Schränken finden konnte. Das vom Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse war nicht nur zu schmal, sondern auch ein wenig zu elegant für den heutigen Abend. Die Fetzen von dem Kleid, welches sie auf Sirius' Hochzeit getragen hatte, waren längst im Müll gelandet und an jenes, welches sie als Trauzeugin getragen hatte, konnte sich vermutlich noch jeder erinnern. Sie wollte keinesfalls den Eindruck erwecken, sie würde keine angemessene Kleidung für einen vornehmen Abend aufweisen, aber leider entsprach genau das den Tatsachen. Das einzige Kleid, das sie heute tragen könnte, war das, welches ihr Severus für die Veranstaltung geschenkt hatte. Sie seufzte und betrachtete dabei die blauen Seidenfalten des überraschenden Geschenkes von letzter Woche. Nur Severus würde wissen, dass sie es erst vergangenen Samstag getragen hatte und er, der merkwürdigerweise viel über den Inhalt ihrer Kleiderschränke zu wissen schien, würde bestimmt mit Verständnis reagieren, sich vielleicht sogar geschmeichelt fühlen.

Sie schlüpfte in das blaue Seidenkleid und machte sich die Haare mit dem Zauber zurecht, den sie von Narzissa abgeschaut hatte, doch er gelang ihr nicht einmal halb so gut. Trotzdem gefiel sie sich. Ihr Vater würde sagen, sie würde fesch aussehen, aber er schmeichelte er immer, egal wie sie aussah.

Nebenan hörte sie den Kamin knistern. Es folgte das Geräusch von Schritten. Severus war da. Auf ihr Bauchgefühl konnte sie sich verlassen, denn sie hatte geahnt, dass er früher kommen würde. Sie war bereits fertig angekleidet.

„Hermine?", hörte sie ihn im Flur rufen. Fellini sprang sofort vom Bett und rannte zur geschlossenen Tür hinüber. Severus war höflich genug, nicht einfach ungefragt die Räume abzugehen.  
„Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Sie warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel vor sich, der sie sehr an Nerhegeb erinnerte, doch andererseits musste sie beim Anblick jeden Spiegels sofort an den denken, der ihr ihren Herzenswunsch gezeigt hatte. Einen Teil dieses Wunsches hatte sie sich letzte Woche nach der Versammlung erfüllt. Sie musste ihm nur noch die Arbeit in der Apotheke schmackhaft machen.

Ihr Äußeres befand sie als dezent elegant und nicht zu auffällig. Trotzdem sie ihrer Meinung nach noch immer zu viel auf den Hüften hatte, fand sie sich hübsch. Als sie auf den Flur hinausging, hatte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht niedergelassen, mit dem sie Severus begrüßte. Sie musste lachen, als sie ihn erblickte. In einer Hand hielt er einen auffällig üppigen Strauß mit Blumen, deren riesigen aufgeplusterten Blüten eine wahre Augenweide darstellten. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er zwei in Geschenkpapier gewickelte Pralinenschachtel an seinen Körper, während aus den beiden Taschen seines Umhangs die verpackten Hälse von zwei in Papier gehüllten Flaschen – vermutlich Feuerwhisky – herausragten.

„Haben Sie vielleicht eine Tasche?", fragte er peinlich berührt.  
„Natürlich, kommen Sie doch mit ins Wohnzimmer."

Die Geschenke für die Malfoys ließ Hermine nacheinander in eine große Tasche verschwinden. Hermine hockte auf dem Boden und verstaute erst die Flaschen und Pralinenschachteln, bevor sie ihre Hand nach den Blumen ausstreckte, die er hielt. Plötzlich hielt er ihr einen Strauß entgegen, hatte aber noch immer einen in der Hand. Weil die Blumen optisch ineinander übergegangen waren, hatte sie sie als einen Strauß wahrgenommen. Den einen stellte sie vorsichtig in die äußerste Ecke der Tasche, den anderen, den er ihr reichte und den sie ohne aufzuschauen entgegennahm, in die andere. Jede Dame im Hause Malfoy würde einen Strauß und eine Süßigkeit erhalten, die beiden Herren eine Flasche guten Whisky.

Als Hermine aufstand, stutzte sie, denn Severus hielt noch einen dritten Strauß in der Hand. Das letzte Drittel des vermeintlich üppigen Straußes konnte sie keinem Gastgeber mehr zuordnen, doch es war nicht nötig, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Severus brachte Licht ins Dunkel.

„Der ist für Sie, Hermine", sagte er mit verhaltener Stimme, während er darauf wartete, dass sie die Blumen nehmen würden. Perplex griff sie zu. Sie kam nicht drumherum, ihre Nase in die Blüten zu tauchen.  
„Was sind das für welche?"  
„Ranunkeln."  
„Wo …?" Sie musste einmal kräftig schlucken. „Wo haben Sie die zu dieser Jahreszeit her? Werden die nicht erst ab Mai gesät?"  
„Ich habe Beziehungen spielen lassen", erwiderte er scherzend. „Es gibt da jemanden, den wir beide kennen, der wirklich ein Händchen für Pflanzen hat." Deutlicher musste er nicht werden, denn sie dachte bereits an Neville. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich die Blumen erworben habe, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, er hätte sie mir auch so gegeben."  
„Vielen Dank, Severus."  
„Gern geschehen." Die Situation war momentan viel zu ernst, weswegen er anfügte: „Wenn Neville in der Kräuterkundelehre versagen sollte, was ich nicht glaube, dann würde er einen bewundernswerten Floristen abgeben."  
„Ja", sie lachte auf, „da behalten Sie wohl Recht."

Den Strauß hatte sie auf den kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer in eine uralte Vase gestellt, deren hässliche Schnörkelei gar nicht mehr zu sehen war, denn man guckte automatisch auf die rosafarbenen und roten Blüten, deren Blätter breit waren und eng aneinander gereiht. Sie wirkten wie Rosen, die viel zu viele Blütenblätter hervorgebracht hatten. Nicht umsonst bezeichnete man Ranunkeln als die Rosen des Frühlings.

„Wissen Sie noch, Severus", begann sie, als sie den Strauß bewunderte, „als Sie zu Ihrem Geburtstag von der Blumensprache der Muggel gesprochen haben? Ich habe mir ein Buch darüber gekauft. Es klang interessant."  
„Tatsächlich? Dabei hatte ich, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, diese Blumensprache als Unsinn bezeichnet. Genauso ein Unsinn wie die angebliche Bedeutung von Trankzutaten."  
„Ich fand den Gedanken schön."  
„Glauben Sie mir bitte, dass ich keinesfalls eine versteckte Botschaft zum Ausdruck bringen wollte." Weil sie ihn fragend anblickte, erklärte er: „Wenn rote Ranunkeln unter Umständen bedeuten würden, Sie könnten sich zum Teufel scheren, dann nehmen Sie das bitte nicht ernst. Ich bin nicht sehr vertraut mit diesen Dingen. Meine Mutter hatte damals …" Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, weswegen er diesen Satz nicht beenden konnte, doch er fing sich wieder. „Sie fand Gefallen an diesem Un…" Die Vorlieben seiner Mutter wollte er nicht in den Schmutz ziehen. „An solchen alten Überlieferungen. Einiges habe ich mitbekommen, aber die vermeintliche Bedeutung von Ranunkeln ist mir fremd. Das nur als Warnung, falls Sie es nicht lassen können, in Ihrem Buch zu blättern und Ihnen nicht gefallen sollte, was Sie finden." Am Ende hatte er wieder seine alte, freundlich spöttelnde Art zurückerlangt, die sie zum Lachen brachte.  
„Es wird Zeit, Severus. Wollen wir gemeinsam flohen?"

Die beiden flohten mit der Tasche voller Geschenke nach Malfoy Manor, in welchem sich Lucius in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Narzissa wusste nicht, wie sie ihn dazu bewegen konnte, die Gäste wenigstens zu begrüßen.

„Was soll ich sagen, warum du uns keine Gesellschaft leistest?"  
Er schnaubte genervt. „Sag Ihnen, allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, sie als Gäste meines Hauses …"  
„Lucius, bitte."  
Er seufzte, bevor er kühl eine Ausrede zum Besten gab. „Sag ihnen, ich bin unpässlich. Das muss reichen. Es wird wohl niemand eine Krankenakte von mir anfordern." Gelassen lehnte er sich in seinen kostbaren Stuhl zurück und spielte mit einer Seite des Tagespropheten, den er vorgaukelte zu lesen.  
„Severus wird auch da sein. Möchtest du ihn gar nicht sehen?"  
„Was hätten wir uns zu sagen? Weil er bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen ist, musste ich büßen und zwar bis zum Ende! Soll ich ihm das vorwerfen? Lust darauf hätte ich! Ich könnte ihm auch anlasten, dass er es besser hätte vertuschen müssen, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand." Sie wollte etwas dagegenhalten, doch er ergriff schneller das Wort und fragte: „Und was würde er wohl mit mir zu besprechen haben? Glaubst du, mich interessieren die Details der Hirnwäsche, die er bei meinem Sohn ganz offensichtlich angewandt hat, während er ihn lediglich schützen sollte? Ich bezweifle ebenfalls, dass er Interesse an meinen Schilderungen haben wird. Die letzten Jahre bei Voldemort waren kein Zuckerschlecken."  
„Vielleicht", begann Narzissa vorsichtig, „könntest du mit ihm über die Dinge sprechen, die die Gegenwart betreffen."  
„Oh", machte er spöttisch. „Da hätte ich wohl viel zu erzählen. Dass ich mein Augenlicht verloren hatte, das weiß er. Es würde ihm wohl sehr gefallen zu hören, wie schmerzhaft die Behandlung war. Was gibt es noch? Durch einen findigen Beistand konnte ich Askaban entkommen", er erhob seine Stimme, „nur um jetzt vor dem absoluten Nichts zu stehen! Ich habe NICHTS, Narzissa und ich werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung bereiten, sich daran ergötzen zu können."  
„Du hast mich." Es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, doch er hatte sie vernommen: die traurigen Worte, die ihm ihre Unterstützung zusichern sollten.

Er musste die Augen schließen, um sich zu beruhigen, denn Narzissa wollte er um nichts in der Welt anherrschen.

„Du", seine Stimme war die eines gebrochenen Mannes, „bist das Einzige, das ich überhaupt noch habe."  
„Ich hätte dich so gern an meiner Seite, Lucius."  
Entkräftet schüttelte er den Kopf. „Rechne nicht mit mir."

Einen Moment lang hoffte Narzissa, er würde sich umentscheiden, doch er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, als würde er im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst stehen und Argumente, die er im Geiste anführte, zerschlagen.

Betrübt ging Narzissa zur Tür hinüber, um sich nach unten zu begeben. Die Gäste würden jeden Moment kommen.

„Ich wünschte nur", sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihm in die Augen, „dass du lieber an das denken würdest, das du jetzt hast und nicht an die Dinge, die einmal waren."

Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer und ließ Lucius mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Nachdem eine halbe Stunde später alle Gäste eingetroffen waren, entschuldigte Narzissa ihren Gemahl. Niemand nahm ihr ab, dass Lucius sich nicht wohl fühlen würde, aber niemand nahm ihr wiederum übel, dass sie ihn schützte. So war wenigstens vorhersehbar, dass der Abend nett werden würde. Die Frauen hatten sich allesamt in die Küche begeben, um das Essen anzurichten. Hermine war wenige Minuten später zurück im grünen Salon und wurde von Draco, Harry und Severus skeptisch beäugt.

„Man ist der Meinung, man benötigt meine Hilfe nicht", erklärte sie verlegen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal zum Nachwürzen der Suppe geeignet, denn sie hatte sie versehentlich versalzen, weswegen Susan sie freundlich wegen ihrer Kochkünste erst auf den Arm nahm und dann vom Küchendienst suspendierte. Harry, der Nicholas auf dem Arm trug, grinste in sich hinein. Er kannte Hermines Unbeholfenheit auf diesem Gebiet. Draco lenkte zum Glück ab, denn Hermine war das Thema unangenehm.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Aperitif: Sherry, Portwein oder Madeira?"

Man verkürzte sich nicht nur mit einem alkoholischen Getränk die Zeit bis zum Essen, sondern auch mit netten Unterhaltungen, die alles Mögliche beinhalteten, nur nicht den ehemaligen Herrn des Hauses. Der hatte sich in seinem Schlafzimmer verbarrikadiert und machte es den Gästen gleich, indem er einen Drink zu sich nahm – eigentlich schon ein paar mehr. Aus dem Keller hatte er sich einen 82er Mouton Rothschild stibitzt. Diesen Rotwein plump als „Drink" zu bezeichnen stellte eine persönliche Beleidigung an Dionysos dar, doch die Flasche, die er damals erworben hatte, um seinem Sohn eines Tages ein schönes Geschenk machen zu können, wenn beispielsweise der erste Nachkomme das Licht der Welt erblickt hätte, würde sonst nur verstauben. Außerdem hatte er heute sehr wenig gegessen, weswegen der edle Tropfen nur noch besser schmeckte, vor allem aber schneller zu Kopf stieg. Trotzdem schaffte Lucius es nicht, die vielen Stimmen in seinem Oberstübchen zu überhören. Eine davon war die Stimme seiner Frau, die ihn zu sich rief. Eine andere war die von Severus, die ihn auslachte. Die von Narzissa gewann Überhand. Lucius' Herz sah sich dazu verpflichtet, seiner Frau zur Seite zu stehen und so erhob er sich, hielt sich kurz den Kopf, weil sich alles drehte, griff sich seinen Gehstock und schwankte zur Tür hinüber.

Im grünen Salon, wo sich die Gäste nach dem Essen aufhalten sollten, wollte er mit seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen Aufsehen erregen, doch er hörte schon von weitem das Geplärr von Babys, die sich gegenseitig im Weinen übertrumpfen wollten. Wie er befürchtet hatte, wurde er gar nicht beachtet, nachdem er die Tür aufgeworfen und sich im Rahmen positioniert hatte. Niemand blickte zu ihm hinüber. Stattdessen versuchten fast alle, die beiden Kinder mit klimpernden oder glitzernden Gegenständen so abzulenken, dass sie ihre Tränen vergessen würden. Nur Severus stand abseits und beobachtete das Spektakel mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Verlegenheit, ließ derweil den Blick schweifen und traf auf den von Lucius. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sich einer der Mundwinkel in spöttischer Vorfreude. Lucius versuchte, diese Mimik nachzuahmen, bevor er seinem alten Bekannten grüßend zunickte.

Noch immer wurde er von keinem der anderen beachtet, konnte sich daher majestätisch an einem der dunkelgrün gepolsterten Stühle in Position bringen. Mit einer Hand ergriff er die Stuhllehne, mit der anderen hielt er lässig seinen Gehstock, bis endlich einer der Gäste ihn bemerkte.

„Oh", machte Harry als Erster. „Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen besser, Mr. Malfoy." Spätestens jetzt blickte ihn jeder an, sogar die beiden Babys im Schoß ihrer auf der Couch sitzenden Mütter. Es ging Lucius gegen den Strich, dass dieser Rotzbengel so höflich formuliert gegrüßt hatte.  
„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", warf er ihm mit einem schmierigen Lächeln entgegen. „Danke der Nachfrage. Ich fühle mich", er hielt inne, weil er aufstoßen musste, was zum Glück niemand vernahm, „schon viel besser."

Reihum wurde er von jedem zwar nicht überschwänglich freundlich, aber wenigstens achtungsvoll begrüßt. Die kleine Weasley konnte seinem Blick zwar nicht lange standhalten, stellte ihm dennoch das vermutlich gemeinsame Kind vor, das ihrer Beziehung zu Potter entsprungen sein musste, wie Lucius vermutete. Dann war da dieses Schlammblut, dachte er abfällig, die es auch noch wagte, ein traditionell aus der Zaubererwelt stammendes Kleid für feine Anlässe zu tragen und ihm damit einen Grund nahm, eine zweideutige Bemerkung fallenlassen zu können. Die Schwiegertochter, dachte er stöhnend, war wie immer lieb und zuvorkommend, so dass er sich fragte, ob man ihm den plötzlichen Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen, wohl übel nehmen würde. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn. Stolz stand er an Susans Seite, hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, um ihre Zusammengehörigkeit jedem unter die Nase zu reiben. Lucius zog missgelaunt das Gesicht.

„Möchtest du noch etwas essen?", fragte seine Frau besorgt. Offensichtlich war er etwas grün um die Nase geworden.  
„Nein, meine Liebe." Sein Blick erhaschte die Flasche auf dem Tisch. „Nur einen Schluck Sherry vielleicht?" Gerade wollte Narzissa ihrem Gatten den Wunsch nach mehr Alkohol erfüllen, da legte Severus sein Veto ein, denn er hatte ein Geschenk in der Hand und kam auf Lucius zu. Arrogant zog Lucius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte, während er einmal mit dem Knauf seines Gehstocks auf das Geschenk deutete: „Ah, der höflichkeitshalber ein kleines Mitbringsel?"  
„Ganz recht, Lucius." Mehr Worte benötigte Severus nicht, das Geschenk erfolgreich an Lucius abzutreten, der es sofort auspackte.  
„Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky. Das hätte ich mir denken können. Vielen Dank." An seine Frau gerichtet bat Lucius um ein entsprechendes Glas, denn der Whisky könnte ihm den Abend erträglicher gestalten.

Mit der Flasche hatte er sich auf einen Zweisitzer zurückgezogen, um die Gäste im Blick zu behalten. Schon nach dem ersten Schluck des rotgoldenen Getränks spürte er die Entspannung durch den Alkohol, die auch dazu führte, dass seine motorischen Fähigkeiten mehr und mehr zu wünschen übrigließen. Lucius rechnete nicht damit, dass jemand anderes als seine Frau ihm auf der Couch Gesellschaft leisten würde. So ließ er sich dazu hinreißen, das Treiben der Gäste und seiner Familie heimlich zu beobachten und natürlich bemerkte er auf diese Weise die auffällig unauffälligen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen. Sie hatten keine Furcht vor ihm, was ein überaus ernüchterndes Erlebnis für Lucius darstellte. Stattdessen schienen sie ihn zu bemitleiden und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Erschrocken fuhr Lucius zusammen, als neben ihm Potter Platz genommen hatte und ebenfalls ein Geschenk in den Händen hielt, unter dessen Papier sich unverkennbar eine Flasche abzeichnete. Er zögerte, nahm die Flasche jedoch an, als der junge Mann sie ihm schon fast in den Schoß legte.

„Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?", näselte der leicht beschwipste Lucius einigermaßen verständlich.  
„Man muss doch die Form wahren", gab ihm der Bengel frech grinsend zurück. Lucius hatte es sich einfach gemacht und das Papier mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden lassen. Er fand es unerhört, dass Potter ihm ein Geschenk machte, an dem er rein gar nichts auszusetzen hatte. Ein 92er Elfenwein. Lucius beäugte die Flasche Feuerwhisky, die er von Severus bekommen hatte. Es fehlte nur ein Drittel, ansonsten hätte er auf der Stelle Potters Geschenk verköstigt.  
„Ich muss Ihnen wohl meinen Dank aussprechen." Auch nur höflichkeitshalber, aber das fügte er selbstverständlich nicht hinzu. Man könnte es höchstens heraushören, dass ihm die offensichtlich von beiden Seiten vorgespielte Freundlichkeit gegen den Strich ging. Doch er wollte höflich bleiben – wollte nicht als derjenige dastehen, der sich danebenbenommen hätte.  
„Genießen Sie ihn", sagte Potter, „es ist ein sehr guter Jahrgang gewesen."

Und wie er genoss, zumindest den Alkohol, wenn schon nicht den Abend. Lucius, vom 82er Mouton Rothschild schon gut angesäuselt, hielt sich an seinem Freund Mr. Ogdens fest, während er die Damen bei ihren Gesprächen über Quidditch und Selbstständigkeit und die Herren beim verbalen Kräftemessen beobachtete, denn die führten eine hitzige Diskussion über die Gesetze der Zaubererwelt. Dahin war die Zeit, dachte Lucius, als Damen sich noch über Familie, Haushalt und Garten unterhielten. Doch dann erregte ein unvorhergesehener Themenwechsel bei den Damen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Schwiegertochter war ganz begeistert davon, wie der Balg der Weasley nach den kleinen Stofftieren griff und schon in einem Alter war, dass er mit beiden Händen jeweils eines halten konnte. Besonders angetan war sie von den tänzelnden Bewegungen der kleinen Beine, als Miss Weasley – oder war sie bereits Mrs. Potter? – den Kleinen ein wenig anhob, so dass er wie von selbst erst Schrittbewegungen ausprobierte. Das Einzige, was Charles schon konnte, war, Gegenstände mit den Augen zu fixieren und manchmal die kleinen Händchen offen zu halten, anstatt zu einer Faust geballt. Maximal ein halbes Jahr Altersunterschied und doch waren die beiden Entwicklungsstadien schon sehr gut zu unterscheiden.

„Lucius, es ist lange her."  
Lucius drehte seinen Kopf, musste dann ein paar Mal blinzeln, damit der Raum stehenblieb. „Sev'rus." Es störte den Angesprochenen nicht, dass ein „E" aus seinem Vornamen abhanden gekommen war. „Setz dich doch, mein alter …"  
„Freund?", schlug Severus argwöhnisch als mögliche Bezeichnung vor.  
Lucius fixierte Severus mit seinen grauen Augen, doch kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Babys das momentan besser konnten als er, denn die Sicht schien ein wenig vernebelt. „Freund?", wiederholte er nachdenklich.  
„Genießt du den Whisky?"  
„Den Whisky durchaus. Die Gesellschaft könnte nur etwas angenehmer sein." Seine Worte unterstreichend ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Severus tat es ihm gleich. „'s hat mich gewundert", lispelte Lucius, weil seine Zunge sich sämtlichen Befehlen des Gehirns entzog, „dass du nicht der Pate geworden bist. Hast deinen Job", abfälliger hätte er es nicht betonen können, „bei Draco ja bestens erledigt."  
„Ich habe das getan, worum Narzissa mich gebeten hat. Es war auch zu deinem Wohl."

Verächtlich schnaufte Lucius, behielt danach im Hinterkopf, nicht noch einmal schnaufen zu dürfen, bevor er sich nicht die Nase geputzt hatte. Von der Couch gegenüber drang erneut Babygeschrei, das bei fortgeschrittenem Alkoholkonsum nur schwer zu ertragen war. Er stöhnte.

„Sind Kinder nicht ein Segen?", spottete Severus, dem nicht entgangen war, wie ohrenbetäubend das Geschrei im Gehör seines Gesprächspartners dröhnen musste.  
Wieder stöhnte Lucius, bevor er murmelte: „Herrje, wann ist denn endlich mal Ruhe?"

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum hinüber zum Kamin. Dort hing ein Bild von Narzissa, ihm und Draco als Baby. Vor etlichen Jahren hatte er das Bild stumm gemacht, weil nicht nur ihm das ständige Wimmern und Weinen aus dem Gemälde mit der Zeit zu viel geworden war. Jetzt hatte er eine in seinen Augen fabelhafte Idee. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, den er im Gehstock bei sich hatte. Severus zuckte deswegen kurz zusammen und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, auf seinen Zauberstab. Die Sorge war umsonst, denn Lucius richtete den Stab auf das Gemälde über dem Kamin und sprach: „Finite Incantatem."

Dem Geheule der beiden Babys gesellte sich das des Gemäldes hinzu. Das Bildnis des gerade mal fünf Monate alten Draco schrie sich die Seele aus dem Hals.

„Vater, was soll das?", fragte sein Sohn ohne hörbaren Vorwurf.  
Mit spitzbübischer Miene erklärte Lucius: „Ich dachte nur, es würde zur allgemeinen Stimmung passen."

Draco hatte das Gemälde mit einem Wutsch wieder verstummen lassen. Lucius indes lachte in sich hinein, griff gleich darauf zur Flasche.

Die belehrende Stimme von Severus war zu vernehmen, der wissen wollte: „Meinst du nicht, du hattest genug?"  
„Ich habe noch lange nicht genug." Großzügig schenkte sich Lucius das Glas Whisky ein. „Oh, da hab ich wohl meine Manieren vergessen. Darf ich dir auch einen anbieten?"  
„Nein danke, ich sehe lieber dabei zu, wie du deine Grenzen austestest." Severus betrachtete Lucius mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor er die erste Provokation vom Stapel ließ. „Wie ich erfahren habe, hat Draco einige deiner ehemaligen Geschäftspartner übernommen."  
„So?" Davon hatte sein Sohn ihm noch nichts erzählt, was aber daran lag, dass sie sich aus dem Weg gingen.  
„Ja, er vergibt Darlehen und beteiligt sich an Vertragsabschlüssen von jungen Unternehmen, um Gewinne zu sichern. Ganz der Vater, meinst du nicht auch?" Das linke Augenlid von Lucius zuckte bereits. „Des Weiteren ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass er demnächst ein bekanntes Quidditch-Team sponsern wird. Bei Spielen kann er einen Teil der Werbeflächen an seine Geschäftspartner vermieten, womit er nochmals Umsatz macht. Eigentlich müsste er sich nur noch zurücklehnen", Severus lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, „und im Kreise seiner Familie auf die Galleonen warten." Er bemerkte, sie Lucius die Lippen zusammenkniff, weswegen er noch einen drauflegte. „Und das ganz ohne Wucherpreise oder Geldeintreiber."  
„An meinen Geschäftsmethoden war nie etwas falsch!"  
„Deine Geschäftspartner hatten Angst vor dir."  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn sie sich an alle Abmachungen gehalten haben."

Als Lucius einen Schluck Whisky nahm, blickte Severus zu Hermine hinüber, die immer wieder zu ihm schaute. Vielleicht machte sie sich Sorgen oder sie war nur neugierig, was er mit Lucius zu besprechen hätte.

„Was hast du nach deiner Freilassung vor, Lucius? Da du dich nicht mehr um geschäftliche Belange kümmern musst, steht dir sicherlich viel Freizeit zur Verfügung."  
„… weil ich mich nicht mehr um geschäftliche Belange kümmern muss …", murmelte Lucius missgelaunt. Natürlich musste er sich nicht mehr darum kümmern, denn Draco hatte ihm alles aus der Hand gerissen. „Weiß'u, Severus, so wie sich das entwickelt", er deutete auf Susan und Draco, „werden die Malfoys bald keine geachtete Zaubererfamilie mehr sein, sondern nur eine von vielen."  
„Und eine der reichsten, daran wird sich nicht ändern."  
Lucius verkniff es sich zu schnaufen, denn er hatte sich noch nicht die Nase geputzt. „Man bewilligt uns nicht einmal einen Hauself!" Er klang empört und Severus übernahm diesen Tonfall.  
„Nein wirklich? Wie unerhört!"  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"  
„Vielleicht bewilligte man keinen Hauself, weil der Antrag von dir stammte und nicht von Draco, schon einmal darüber nachgedacht?", hielt ihm Severus vor Augen und genau das, stimmte Lucius innerlich zu, konnte durchaus der Grund sein. Seine Meinung behielt er für sich. „Du könntest deinen Namen", begann Severus, „auf andere Weise reinwaschen." Hier horchte Lucius interessiert auf. „Du hast früher oft und gern dem Mungos eine Spende zukommen lassen. Es gibt aufgrund des Krieges eine in der Zaubererwelt völlig neuartige Einrichtung, für die man zuvor keine Notwendigkeit sah."  
Lucius zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und überlegte, konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, was Severus meinen könnte. „Und welche wäre das?"  
„Ein Heim für Waisenkinder. Für die wohl unschuldigsten Opfer von Voldemorts", Lucius verzog das Gesicht, „Kriegsführung."

Es wäre eine nette Idee, dachte Lucius. Würde er in der Öffentlichkeit als wohlhabender Gönner einer solchen Einrichtung in Erscheinung treten, könnte sich das Bild, das man von ihm hatte, schnell wandeln. Die Gesellschaft könnte ihm unter Umständen viel schneller abkaufen, dass er selbst ohne eigenes Verschulden in Voldemorts Reihen gestolpert war. Da war nur eine wichtige Sache, die ihm diese Idee durchkreuzte.

„Du vergisst wohl, dass ich in diesem Haus nur noch geduldet bin. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich so ein Heim gar nicht unterstützten." Lucius verfluchte sich. Er hatte vor Severus nie preisgeben wollen, dass er weder Geld noch anderen Besitz sein Eigen nennen konnte, doch andererseits würde Severus das sicherlich längst durch Draco wissen.  
„Dann such deinen Sohn in dieser Angelegenheit auf. Er wäre der Letzte, der dir so ein Vorhaben nicht gestatten würde."

Dieser Vorschlag widerstrebte Lucius. Er müsste Draco bei allen finanziellen Angelegenheiten fragen, auch ob er die vom Ministerium auferlegte finanzielle Wiedergutmachung vom malfoyschen Verlies überweisen könnte, aber bisher hatte er nicht den Mut gefunden, seinen Sohn daraufhin anzusprechen. Er hoffte nur, es würde demnächst keine Mahn-Eule aufgrund des noch offen stehenden Betrages einfliegen.

Nach einer Weile, die sie mit unterschwelligen Sticheleien, aber auch ernsthaften Themen verbrachten, stand Lucius wankend auf, so dass Narzissa unauffällig zu ihm eilte und ihren Arm unter seinen hakte. Sie gab ihm Halt.

„Lucius, möchtest du nicht doch lieber etwas essen? Nur eine Kleinigkeit?"  
„Nein, meine Liebe, vielen Dank. Ich wollte mir nur ein wenig die Beine vertreten", erwiderte er, doch er musste feststellen, dass seine Gliedmaßen ihm nicht aufs Wort gehorchten. „Ein wenig frische Luft wäre schön. Der Wintergarten …" Er blickte hinüber zu dem Ort, an welchem sein Sohn getraut worden war. Entsprechendes Bild hatte er während seines Aufenthalts im Mungos in der Zeitung gesehen. „Nur etwas frische Luft", säuselte er angetrunken.  
„Lass nur, Narzissa", Severus erhob sich, „ich werde ihm Gesellschaft leisten." Genauso gut hätte er sagen können, er würde darauf achten, dass Lucius nicht stürzen würde.

Unter den wachsamen Augen der anderen Gäste gingen Severus und Lucius, der seinen Stock im alkoholisierten Zustand mehr denn je benötigte, hinaus aus dem grünen Salon. Der Wintergarten war nur durch Glas vom Raum getrennt. Die Luft war kühl und frisch, machte Lucius aber nur beschränkt nüchtern. Die Gäste drinnen konnte man noch alle sehen, aber deren Gespräche drangen nur als unverständliches Gemurmel in den Wintergarten.

„Wie ich hörte, bist du wieder in Hogwarts tätig."  
Zustimmend erwiderte Severus: „Ganz recht. Ich habe meine alte Position als Zaubertränkelehrer inne."  
„Wieso als Lehrer für Zaubertränke? Weshalb nicht, wie du es immer wolltest, als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" Lucius war froh, dass seine Zunge wieder mitspielte und er die Worte nicht lallend aussprach.  
„Was würde mir ein Beruf bringen, der mich tag ein, tag aus an die schlechten Abschnitte meines Lebens erinnert? Gegen Dunkle Künste habe ich mich lange genug zur Wehr setzen müssen."  
„Ah", machte Lucius und es hörte sich tatsächlich verständnisvoll an. „Ich kann das gut verstehen. Andererseits warst du ja 'unterwegs', hast dich mit Draco an dem Abend in Hogwarts seitlich in die Büsche geschlagen und warst mit einem Male auf und davon. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange wir auf dich und ihn gewartet haben? Jede einzelne Minute wurde das Gefühl in mir, von meinem eigenen Sohn im Stich gelassen worden zu sein, stärker. Voldemort schoss bereits seine Giftpfeile in meine Richtung ab und als klar war, dass wir mit euch nicht mehr rechnen konnten, da …"

Die schlimmen Erinnerungen an den Moment, in welchem Voldemort ihn vor allen anderen Todessern als Verräter abgestempelt hatte, der womöglich genau wusste, was Severus und Draco geplant hatten, ließ ihn für einen Augenblick die Augen schließen.

„Was ist passiert?", hörte er Severus fragen, weswegen er die Augen wieder öffnete.  
„Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Voldemort war nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass du, für den ich mich damals auch noch verbürgt habe, dich zusammen mit meinem Sohn von ihm abgewandt hast. Was glaubst du wohl, wie er mir seinen Jähzorn entgegengebracht hat?" In Lucius' Gesicht war aufschäumende Wut zu erkennen, doch die richtete sich gegen den verblichenen Dunklen Lord. „Bis heute habe ich Rückenprobleme durch die Flüche, mit denen er mich malträtiert hat. Seiner 'Gnade' habe ich es zu verdanken, noch am Leben zu sein. Für die Drecksarbeit war ich noch gut genug, während ihr beide euch ein schönes Leben gemacht habt."  
„'Schön' war es ganz sicher nicht. Mehr als nur einmal sahen Draco und ich dem Tod ins Auge, sei es durch Auroren, durch euch oder einfach nur durch den Winter." Lucius runzelte die Stirn, woraufhin Severus deutlicher wurde. „Gesucht von allen Seiten blieb uns auf der Flucht kaum ein Ort, an dem wir für längere Zeit unterkommen konnten. Wir mussten in die Muggelwelt fliehen, sonst wären wir erfroren und selbst dort, ohne Heizmöglichkeit, war ich nicht sicher, ob Draco es überstehen würde."

Lucius musste sich eingestehen, das er die Situation der beiden nie so betrachtet hatte. Er hatte sich immer ausgemalt, dass Severus und Draco sich an einem geheimen Ort niedergelassen hatten, der vielleicht noch mit einem Fidelius geschützt war und wo sie gemütlich dem Ende des Krieges entgegensahen. Die Stimme von Severus holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Wir waren ständig in Bewegung, wären zweimal beinahe Voldemorts Bluthunden in die Arme gelaufen. Ich vermute, er hatte Rodolphus auf uns angesetzt?" Lucius nickte bejahend. „Er war wirklich gut. Hat unsere wenigen magischen Signaturen aufgespürt und uns fast erwischt, bis wir aufgehört haben zu zaubern. Erst da waren wir vor ihm sicher. Das bedeutete jedoch, keine Wärmezauber mehr, kein herbeigerufenes Essen, kaum noch Verhüllungszauber und auch Apparation war nicht mehr möglich."  
„Aber ihr wart in Sicherheit!"  
„Wir waren fast am Ende", flüsterte Severus, der noch sehr gut wusste, wie Draco und auch er selbst der Zukunft nur noch ausweglos entgegengesehen hatten. Beide waren niedergeschlagen gewesen, beide sahen keinen weiteren Grund mehr zum Leben, nur noch den, während der letzten Schlacht ein paar Feinde mit ins Grab zu nehmen.  
Vorwurfsvoll zischte Lucius ihn an: „Habt ihr auch nur ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, wie es mir ergehen könnte, wenn ihr über alle Berge seid?" Er erwartete keine Antwort darauf, war deshalb sehr erstaunt, als er eine bekam.  
„Draco hat immer an euch gedacht, an Narzissa und dich. Im Schlaf hat er oft …" Dass Draco geweint hatte, würde er nicht preisgeben, um Lucius keinen Grund dafür zu geben, seinen Sohn ungerechterweise als Schwächling zu bezeichnen. Dumm war Lucius jedoch nicht, denn den Satz konnte er in Gedanken richtig vervollständigen. „Als wir gerade ein Muggeldorf verlassen haben und offenbar Rodolphus mit ein paar Helfershelfern dort einritt, hat Draco vorgeschlagen zurückzugehen. Er wollte sehen, ob du dabei bist, wollte dich aus deren Mitte reißen und einfach mitnehmen. Ich musste ihn gewaltsam aufhalten."  
„Voldemort hat mich nicht mehr für irgendwelche Aufträge außerhalb eingeteilt. Es war ihm ganz recht, dass ich an seiner Seite blieb."  
„Genau das habe ich vermutet und Draco klarmachen müssen."

Was Lucius vorhin noch als unmöglich gesehen hatte, fand gerade zwischen ihm und Severus statt: Ein Gespräch über seine Zeit bei Voldemort und Severus' Flucht. Vielleicht waren Severus und er mehr Freund, als man vermuten könnte. Was er eben über seinen Sohn erfahren hatte, stimmte Lucius nachdenklich. Draco hatte an ihn gedacht, hätte ihn gern zu sich geholt. Offenbar hatte er seinen Sohn völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Es war bei Narzissa, bei ihm selbst und seinem Sohn immer eines gewesen, das vor allem andern stand und das war die Familie.

Durch die nur leicht beschlagenen Fensterscheiben blickte Lucius in den gemütlichen grünen Salon, in welchem Draco gerade seinen Jungen im Arm wiegte, dabei verzaubert lächelte. Er konnte sich noch sehr genau an die vielen kleinen Momente erinnern, in denen er Draco auf dem Arm hatte und wie stolz er damals auf seinen Sohn war. Draco musste genauso fühlen.

„Mit was außer deiner Lehrertätigkeit vertreibst du dir so die Zeit, Severus?" Lucius blickte zu seinem Freund hinüber und bemerkte, dass der ebenfalls in den Raum schaute. Es handelte sich jedoch um jemand anderen, den Severus mit vielsagendem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. „Nein", spottete Lucius mit einem fiesen Lächeln, „hast du am Ende doch noch dein Schlammblut bekommen?"

Auf diese Bezeichnung reagierte Severus seit langer Zeit allergisch. Schon damals hatte sich Draco eine Ohrfeige eingehandelt, als er über Muggel schimpfte und sie mit diesem Wort betitelte. Das Schimpfwort hatte Draco unbewusst mit Bestrafung verknüpft, hütete sich seitdem, es nie mehr zu benutzen. Lucius würde man nicht umerziehen können. Dennoch konnte sich Severus nicht zurückhalten, den alten Freund für dieses Wort, das ihm in seiner Jugend so viel Kummer bereitet hatte, zurechtzuweisen.

Die Faust war so schnell an Lucius' Nase angelangt, dass er nicht einmal Zeit hatte, die Augen zu schließen. Ein lautes Knirschen war zu hören. Gleichermaßen durch den stechenden Schmerz im Gesicht und auch durch den Alkoholkonsum aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht taumelte Lucius und fiel vornüber auf ein Tischlein, auf welchem ein Blumentopf mit Erde stand. Tisch und Kübel gingen fast gleichzeitig zu Bruch, als das Gewicht des Blonden vollends darauf lastete.

Durch das Geräusch aufmerksam geworden öffnete sich die Tür zum Wintergarten. Draco war der Erste, der zu seinem Vater eilte und sich auf den Boden kniete. Bevor irgendjemand etwas Gegenteiliges behaupten konnte, sagte Severus: „Er ist gestolpert. Ich habe ihn nicht schnell genug zu fassen bekommen."

Dem Verletzten half Draco ein wenig auf, so dass er wenigstens sitzen konnte. Lucius hielt sich die Nase und atmete aufgeregt. Seine obere Bekleidung, Gesicht, Haare und Hände waren mit Erde beschmutzt. Zwei paar hellgraue Augen blickten zu Severus hinüber. Das eine durch zusammengekniffene Augenlider, das andere mit einem skeptischen Blick. Lucius behielt die vorangegangene Szenerie für sich, bestätigte Severus' Aussage jedoch nicht.

„Zeig mal, Vater." Draco versuchte, die Hand seines Vaters vom Gesicht zu entfernen, doch der schüttelte seinen Sohn von sich ab. Er hielt Draco aber nicht dabei auf, als der mit seinem Zauberstab die ganze Erde entfernte. „Vater, lass doch mal sehen, wie schlimm es ist."  
„Lucius?" Narzissa kniete sich ebenfalls neben ihn nieder. Auf diese Weise Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen war das Letzte, was er wollte. Sicherlich standen Potter, sein Wiesel und das Schlammblut an der Tür und gafften, dachte er abwertend.

Aus einem der weiten Ärmel seines weißen Rüschenhemdes zog Lucius ein Taschentuch und hielt es sich vorsichtig vor die Nase. Das viele Blut auf seinem Hemd war erst jetzt zu sehen. Draco und Narzissa atmeten zur gleichen Zeit erschrocken ein.

„Vater, es blutet stark."  
„Ein paar Spritzer kaltes Wasser und alles ist wieder in Ordnung", winkte Lucius ab, der genau wie Severus wusste, dass das nicht genügen würde, um die Blutung zu stillen.  
„Ich verfüge zwar nicht über eine Heilerausbildung", warf Severus monoton ein, „aber laut des Geräusches, das ich vernehmen konnte, scheint die Nase gebrochen zu sein."  
Narzissa legte eine Hand auf Lucius Schulter. „Nein, wie furchtbar."  
„Dann werde ich mich ins Krankenhaus begeben. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet?"

Ohne die angebotene Hilfe seiner Frau oder seines Sohnes anzunehmen stand Lucius auf, drückte aufgrund des durch sein Gesicht fahrenden Schmerzes die Augen fest zusammen.

„Um diese Zeit …" Alle drehten sich um und blickten Hermine an, die an der Tür zum Wintergarten stand und ihren Satz nach einem Moment von vorn begann. „Um diese Uhrzeit muss man im Mungos mit mindestens eineinhalb Stunden Wartezeit rechnen."  
„Ach und woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Lucius durch den Schmerz noch viel gereizter.  
Es war Severus, der es ihr abnahm, darauf zu antworten. „Weil sie dort ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin abgeschlossen hat und das auch noch mit einem 'Phänomenal'."  
„Ich könnte mir die Verletzung mal ansehen, Mr. Malfoy", bot sie höflich an.

Narzissa war von der Idee begeistert und stimmte zu, ohne ihren Mann zu anhören, der sich sehr wahrscheinlich lieber ins Mungos begeben hätte – trotz der langen Wartezeit. Er wehrte sich nicht, wollte keine Szene machen, wegen der man ihn belächeln konnte, also fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und auch dem Willen seiner Frau.

Während Narzissa mit Lucius und Hermine in einen anderen Raum verschwand, um die Nase zu behandeln, waren Harry, Ginny sowie Susan zurück in den grünen Salon gegangen. Draco blieb einen Moment bei Severus. Er wandte einen Reparo an, um Tisch und Blumenkübel zu reparieren und einen Evanesco, um die restliche Erde zu beseitigen. Als Severus den Wintergarten verlassen wollte, hielt Draco ihn auf und griff sich seine recht Hand. Severus wollte sie wegziehen, doch Draco ließ nicht los und betrachtete die leicht rötliche Verfärbung an den Knöcheln und die kleinen Schwellungen. Als er das gesehen hatte, ließ er die Hand wieder los. Für ihn war klar, dass Severus zugeschlagen haben musste.

„Das wird in meinem Haus nicht noch einmal passieren, Severus." Keine Drohung, kein Vorwurf, nur die einfache Anweisung, sich in Zukunft an die Regeln des Gastgebers zu halten.  
„Es gibt Situationen, in denen ich tun werde, was erforderlich ist. Das war so, ist so und daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern", machte Severus ihm leise und stoisch klar.  
„Was ist denn passiert, dass es erforderlich war, ihm die Nase zu brechen?"  
Severus spitzte die Lippen und schien über eine Antwort nachzudenken, bevor er lediglich unklar erwiderte: „Er ist frech geworden."  
„Das ist nicht deine Art."

Draco konnte nicht einmal ahnen was vorgefallen sein mag. Sein Patenonkel war kein Mensch, der Konflikte mit Gewalt löste. Er selbst hatte einmal in seinem Leben eine von diesen Situationen geschaffen, von denen Severus eben sprach und auch er hatte damals – das erste und einzige Mal in seinem Leben – erfahren müssen, dass sein Pate auch mal die Beherrschung verlieren konnte.

„Oh", machte Draco, als er sich diesen einen Moment ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. „Vater hat über Hermine gesprochen." Für ihn war das die einzige Erklärung, die er in Betracht ziehen konnte. Severus bestätigte die Vermutung mit einem Kopfnicken.

Nach der schnellen und erfolgreichen Behandlung der Nase zogen sich Narzissa und Lucius zurück. Als Hermine auf die anderen traf, wurde sie sofort mit Fragen bombardiert. War die Nase wirklich gebrochen? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen?

„Leute, ich stehe unter Schweigepflicht. Mir ist höchstens erlaubt zu sagen, dass es ihm gut geht."  
„Ich möchte mich für meinen Vater entschuldigen." Beschämt blickte Draco zu Boden und atmete einmal tief durch. „Es ist nach all den Jahren nicht sehr leicht für ihn, sich …"  
Ginny unterbrach ihn. „Du kannst nichts dafür."  
„Es war schön, dass er überhaupt gekommen ist", flüsterte Draco zu sich selbst.

Die Stimmung ließ sich von dem Vorfall, von dem kaum jemand was mitbekommen hatte, nicht drücken. Harry fand ein Thema, das er unbedingt ansprechen wollte und das war Hermines Rede bei der Körperschaft. Während Charles und Nicholas ein Nickerchen in einem herbeigezauberten Kinderbett hielten, hörten besonders Draco und Susan begeistert zu. Von Hermines beruflicher Laufbahn hatten sie nur wenig erfahren. Natürlich kam man auf die Apotheke zu sprechen.

„Und wie läuft sie?", wollte Susan wissen.  
„Bestens! Eigentlich viel zu gut. Es ist eine Menge Arbeit, die ich allein gar nicht schaffe." Hermine machte jedoch nicht den Eindruck, als würde diese Feststellung sie belasten, was Draco stutzig machte.  
„Dann hast du jemanden eingestellt?"  
„Oh nein, das habe ich nicht, aber ich bekomme Hilfe", antwortete sie, bevor sie zu Severus hinüberblickte. Er folgte ihrem Blick und zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Habe ich dich deswegen nicht in deinem Büro angetroffen?"  
„Ach", ein Geheimnis war gelüftet, „dann warst du der Schüler, der sich beim Direktor darüber ausgeweint hat, dass er mich nicht antreffen konnte!"  
„Ich bin Professor Dumbledore nur zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und habe gefragt, ob er weiß, wo du bist", verteidigte sich Draco scherzhaft. „Er ging davon aus, dass du dich zu dieser Uhrzeit – wie es übrigens auf dem schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lesen ist – in deinem Büro aufhältst." Von Severus' Todesblick ließ sich Draco nicht einschüchtern. „Es hat sich erledigt. Professor Lupin war so frei …"  
„Ich dachte, die Angelegenheit wäre geklärt? Dann möchte ich im Nachhinein auch nicht mehr damit belastet werden."

Alle mussten schmunzeln. Diese kleine Unterbrechung vergessend nahm sich Draco des vorherigen Themas wieder an.

„Es ist schön, dass du Hilfe hast."  
Sie musste nur noch bestätigen. „Am schlimmsten war es zum ersten Vollmond. Ich hatte am Ende so viele Kunden, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste, was ich zuerst machen soll."  
„Na ja", Draco blickte zu seinem Paten hinüber, „das ist doch sowieso dein Gebiet." Wieder zu Hermine schauend schlug er vor: „Stell doch ihn ein."  
Bevor sie die Chance hatte, irgendetwas von sich zu geben, warf Severus ruppig ein: „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht die angesehene und vor allem gut bezahlte Position in Hogwarts verlassen, nur um eine Anstellung anzunehmen."  
„Ich kann ihn sowieso nicht bezahlen." Der traurige Klang ihrer Stimme war Severus nicht entgangen. „Zaubertränkemeister werden sehr gut bezahlt, im Mungos wie auch in Hogwarts." Er war erleichtert, als sie wieder lächelte. „Ich kann ihn mir nicht leisten."  
„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten", warf Draco nachdenklich ein, als würde er eines seiner Geschäfte kalkulieren.

Der Abend fand noch viele Themen, unter anderem das Heim, das Mr. Panagiotis leitete. An diesem Gesprächsthema beteiligte sich Severus nicht, ging stattdessen im grünen Salon auf und ab, um sich einige Kunstgegenstände zu betrachten. Er wurde auf die anderen wieder aufmerksam, als Harry sich für den netten Abend bedankte und für Aufbruchsstimmung sorgte. Hermine und Severus schlossen sich ihnen an. Noch vor dem Kamin fragte sie ihn leise, ob er sie begleiten wollte und wie schon all die anderen Abende der letzten Wochen stimmte er zu.

Bei ihr angelangt machte sie einen Kaffee, ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er überhaupt einen wollte, denn es gingen ihr ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über eine ernste Sache sprechen, Severus."  
Er stöhnte genervt. „Oh Merlin, ich hab es geahnt." Seine spöttische Aussage brachte sie dazu, einmal zu seufzen.  
„Severus, es ist mir wirklich sehr ernst."

Aufgrund des Gesprächsthemas, welches Hermine zuletzt mit den anderen behandelt hatte, konnte er schon vorhersehen, dass sie ihn wegen seines Problems ansprechen wollte.

Er nahm ihr die Worte aus dem Mund und sagte: „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag!"  
Verdutzt riss sie die Augen auf, bevor sie wiederholte: „Sie mir?" Sie wollte mit ihm besprechen, was für Möglichkeiten er sehen könnte, damit sie beide wie in ihrer Lehre zusammen arbeiten könnten.  
„Ja, ich Ihnen und hören Sie gut zu, denn es betrifft die Angelegenheit, von der Sie einfach nicht die Finger lassen wollen!" Jetzt war sie wirklich neugierig und hörte daher aufmerksam zu, als er sein Anliegen vortrug. „Ich mache Ihnen als Heilerin den Vorschlag, sich meiner annehmen zu dürfen." Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er hob eine Hand und stoppte die vielen Fragen, die er schon beinahe über ihre Lippen hervorquellen sah. „Sie haben richtig gehört, aber ich verlange im Gegenzug, dass die Schweigepflicht Gültigkeit haben wird." Er hatte genug davon, dass sie mit anderen über seine Problematik sprach, wenn auch – wie heute – nur angedeutet, indem sie die seelenlosen Patienten des Professor Panagiotis zur Sprache brachte. „Des Weiteren werde ich mich nicht drängen lassen."  
Sie schnaufte amüsiert. „Und was soll daran anders sein, als es im Moment ist? Sie haben sich noch nie zu etwas drängen lassen, Severus. Trotzdem bin ich sehr überrascht über Ihr Angebot und ja, ich nehme es an, verlange im Gegenzug aber auch etwas."  
„Und was wäre das?"  
„Kooperation! Sie werden sich nicht mehr zurückziehen, sondern mit mir reden." Weil er das Gesicht verzog, hielt sie ihm vor Augen: „Es war Ihr Angebot, denken Sie dran. Ich werde nur eine Heilerin sein. Natürlich wird es anfangs schwer sein, das zu trennen. Wir könnten beispielsweise feste Termine vereinbaren und über Ihren, ähm, Zustand sprechen, auch über die Dinge, die ihn hervorgerufen haben. Außerhalb dieser Termine, das verspreche ich Ihnen hoch und heilig, werde ich das Thema mit keiner Silbe erwähnen."

Diese Forderung klang verlockend. Nur sie würde alles erfahren, was er preiszugeben bereit war. Sie dürfte keinem Menschen davon erzählen, nicht einmal Harry. Dass Hermine viel Wert auf Schweigepflicht legte, hatte sie vorhin bei Lucius bewiesen. Endlich hätte er Kontrolle darüber, wer von was Kenntnis erlangen würde und das war ausschließlich sie. Damit könnte er leben.

„Dann ist es abgemacht?", fragte er nach.  
„Ja." Nach einem Moment der Stille fragte sie scherzend: „Was erwarten Sie jetzt? Sollen wir das irgendwie mit Blut besiegeln?"  
„Ich denke, ein Handschlag reicht aus."

Mit ausgestreckter Hand kam sie erwartungsvoll auf ihn zu. Er zögerte nur einen Moment, schlug aber ein und schüttelte ihre zierliche Hand. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, sogar noch, als sie den Kaffee an den Tisch holte.

„Ich bin erstaunt, Severus, aber auch erleichtert." Sie rückte auf der Bank etwas näher an ihn heran. „Nachdem wir das jetzt geklärt haben, würde ich gern über eine andere ernste Sache sprechen." Sein Blick war Gold wert.  
„Andere ernste Sache?", wiederholte er perplex.  
Sie nickte. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie sich vorstellen können, hier mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten, denn Sie müssen wissen, dass ich unsere Teamarbeit sehr schätze und auch, na ja, vermisse."

Völlig verwundert griff er zu seiner Tasse, trank aber nicht, sondern ließ die Erkenntnis über sich kommen, dass er ihr Angebot nicht vorweggenommen hatte, sondern er ihr aus einer falschen Mutmaßung heraus ein eigenes gemacht hatte.

„Dann wollten Sie gar nicht über den Ewigen See sprechen?"  
„Nicht heute, nein. Sie machen jetzt aber keinen Rückzieher oder?" Er würde nur zu gern, das verriet auch sein kalkweißes Gesicht und die zitternden Hände. Er war jedoch ein Mann, der sich an Abmachungen hielt.  
„Nein", hauchte er kaum hörbar.  
„Das ist gut, denn ich habe ein großes Interesse an Ihnen, Severus." Damit er sie nicht falsch verstehen würde, weil es ihm womöglich missfallen könnte, fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Ein wissenschaftliches Interesse." Ihren Worten glaubte sie selbst nicht.  
Er offensichtlich auch nicht, denn er fragte nach: „Ein wissenschaftliches?"

Als sie ihn anblickte, war sie abermals von seinen brauen Augen fasziniert, die in ihren Kindheitserinnerungen stets so schwarz und undurchschaubar waren. Natürlich war sie auch erpicht darauf zu erfahren, warum seine Augen einst das Licht verloren hatten und wie sie es jetzt nach zwei Jahrzehnten wiedererlangen konnten. Dennoch waren es nicht die wissenschaftlichen Aspekte, die sie an ihn banden.

„Nein", gab sie ein wenig verspätet zu, schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf. „Ich will nur, dass es Ihnen gut geht."


	185. Die Schuld von einst

Hi **Schwertlilie**,

Severus hat nicht nur Hermines Ehre verteidigt, hat auch nicht nur die Beherrschung verloren, weil Lucius sie beleidigt hat. Ihm hat nicht gefallen, dass Lucius, der von Lily wissen muss, so eine Bemerkung fallenließ. Wer weiß schon, wer Severus beigebracht hat, Worte wie "Schlammblut" selbst zu benutzen? Die Beleidigung war auch gegen Severus gerichtet („Nein, hast du am Ende doch noch dein Schlammblut bekommen?").  
Du glaubst, ich würde eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Stimmung verbreiten, damit das nächste Kapitel die Leser aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt? Ich bin doch nicht gemeint, aber einen Querschläger wird es geben. Wenn du es liest, wirst du wissen, was ich meine ;)  
Schön, dass du an Sirius denkst, denn der ist auch mal wieder dran. Die Hexenjäger kommen später.

Hallo **Paule**,

Centaurias FF habe ich nicht gelesen, steht aber auf meiner Liste. Und danke für den Hinweis. Das kleine "e" mit Zirkumflex wurde mir auf sämtlichen FF-Seiten durch Copy/Paste zerschossen, nur auf einer blieb es korrekt. Ich habe es aber nachträglich ändern können. Mit dem Weingott hattest du auch Recht. Flüchtig, flüchtig ...  
Ist Severus' Gegengift wirklich nur Hermine? Die Zusammengehörigkeit spielt in der Geschichte eine große Rolle, ob nun Familie gemeint ist, ein Quidditch-Team oder Freunde. Es wäre wie im Märchen, wäre es nur Hermine, andererseits spielen Märchen hier auch eine Rolle. Lasst dich einfach überraschen ;)  
Ich bin sehr froh, dass Severus' Sehnsuchtsgefühle gut beschrieben waren. Manchmal habe ich Angst, mein Klischee-Alarm funktioniert nicht richtig, aber ich scheine die Kurve immer zu kriegen.  
Draco wird seinem Vater einen Hinweis geben müssen, wie man mit der Vergangenheit abschließen kann. Immerhin hat er es geschafft.  
Danke für die netten Worte :)

Hi **Daniel**,

welche Stiftung könnte Lucius betreuen? Das Heim für muggelgeborene Waisenkinder ;) Aber die Idee ist gut, er muss sich nur etwas Passendes suchen.  
Erst einmal sehen, ob Severus wirklich keinen Rückzieher macht. Er hat Hermine nicht umsonst auf das 5. Geheimversteck aufmerksam gemacht, einfach weil ihm Gespräche nicht liegen - sie soll es sehen.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Es war bereits Mittag durch, da ließ sich Sid Duvall im Vorzimmer des Ministers sehen und wurde sogleich hereingebeten. Arthur wollte die Angelegenheit schnellstmöglich bereinigt haben.

Sid übergab ihm einen ganzen Stapel vollgeschriebener Pergamente, den Arthur entgegennahm und vor sich auf den Schreibtisch legte, bevor er seinen Gast bat, einen Moment Platz zu nehmen, was diesen hinsichtlich seiner Person ein wenig überraschte, doch Sid kam dem Wunsch seines obersten Dienstherren wortlos nach. Er schaute dabei zu, wie der Minister das Zimmer mit einem Schwung seines Stabes mit einem Stillezauber belegte. Für das, was Arthur zu sagen hatte, holte er einmal tief Luft.

„Ich kann nicht umhin, Mr. Duvall, Ihnen für Ihre Leistungen meinen Glückwunsch auszusprechen. Leider lassen es die Umstände nicht zu, dass dies öffentlich geschieht. Wir können froh sein, dass die Situation für alle Beteiligten so glimpflich gelöst werden konnte. Das lässt mich zu weiteren Punkten kommen."  
„Herr Minister, ich weiß, dass der Auftrag ein Schleudersitz war. Hätte ich den Fall verloren, wäre ich als unfähig hingestellt und im Dienstgrad herabsetzen worden. Womöglich hätte man mich sogar entlassen. Nicht anders wird es kommen, obwohl oder gerade weil ich den Fall zu Gunsten meines Mandanten entscheiden konnte. Sehen Sie, Herr Minister, normalerweise muss ich den Bericht über meine Arbeit meinem direkten Vorgesetzten vorlegen. Das sind nicht Sie und auch nicht Mr. Shacklebolt, folglich wird mir jemand versuchen, daraus einen Strick zu drehen. Sie werden mir jedoch beipflichten, Herr Minister, dass dieses Schriftstück nur für Ihre Augen bestimmt ist und für keinen sonst. Daher gestatten Sie mir, dass ich hiermit", er reichte einen kleinen versiegelten Umschlag über den Tisch, „aus dem ministerialen Dienst ausscheide. Ich denke, das erspart uns beiden einige Unannehmlichkeiten."  
„Ja, Mr. Duvall. Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihr Ersuchen um Ihr dienstliches Ausscheiden leider akzeptieren."  
„Warum leider?", fragte Sid irritiert nach. „Ich war bisher der Annahme, meine Person sei hier nicht länger erwünscht."  
„In der Politik geht nicht immer alles gerade Wege, um das zu erreichen, was man für das Richtige hält. Das habe auch ich erst lernen müssen. Im Klartext: Wenn ich so könnte, wie ich wollte, würde ich einen Bereich ins Leben rufen, der sich offiziell mit der Ausarbeitung neuer Gesetzesvorlagen beschäftigt und Sie zum Leiter machen. Dass ich das in der augenblicklichen Situation nicht kann, werden Sie einsehen."

Sid nickte. Es wäre am besten, wenn er sich mit dem Minister nicht einmal sehen lassen würde. Es könnte ansonsten der Verdacht geweckt werden, sie hätten zusammen gemauschelt.

„Mr. Shacklebolt kümmert sich seit geraumer Zeit um diese Dinge. Er hat dabei Hilfe von einer Dame namens Miss Granger, die sich schon früher speziell für die Elfenrechte eingesetzt hat. Beide können diese gewichtige Aufgabe höchstens nebenbei erledigen, denn es fehlt nach dem Krieg einfach an fachkundigem Personal. Gesetzesänderungen sind aber eine Sache, die man, wenn man sie erfolgreich machen will, nicht nebenbei erledigen darf."  
„Und da beide zu Ihren persönlichen Vertrauten gehören, können Sie ihnen das nicht einfach so wegnehmen und ausgerechnet mir in die Hand drücken. Verstehe. Bevor wir an dieser Stelle beginnen, die Details unserer neuen inoffiziellen Zusammenarbeit zu besprechen, gestatten Sie mir eine dringende Anmerkung zum Beistandssystem, Herr Minister. Nur wenn sich der Inhaftierte keinen eigenen Beistand leisten kann, sollte dieser vom Ministerium gestellt werden. Sie sollten dennoch schnellstens dafür sorgen, dass alle weiteren Personen, die Sie bereits in den Status 'Beistand' erhoben haben, einen gewissen Grad an Unabhängigkeit innehaben. Das birgt Vorteile, aber auch Nachteile. Zum einen wird sich ein Fall wie meiner nicht noch einmal wiederholen, zum anderen verlieren Sie die direkte Verantwortung, erhalten aber nach Abschluss des Verfahrens die gesamten Unterlagen. Weitere Details können Sie meinem Bericht entnehmen, aber ich habe Sie unterbrochen, bitte fahren Sie fort."

Den Hinweis von Sid bezüglich des Beistandssystems wollte Arthur sich zu Herzen nehmen. Zwischendurch ließ er zur Verwunderung seiner Vorzimmerdame Tee und etwas Gebäck bringen, bevor er sie anwies, seine Termine für die nächste Stunde nach hinten zu verlegen.

„Zurück zu meinem eigentlich Anliegen, Mr. Duvall. Da ich weiterhin auf die intensive Mitarbeit von Mr. Shacklebolt angewiesen bin, sind mir etwas die Hände gebunden. Dennoch möchte ich nicht auf Sie verzichten. Ich schätze Ihre Fähigkeiten und die möchte ich sehr ungern zur Tür hinausspazieren lassen. Wir können zusammen einen anderen Weg gehen, um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Was halten Sie davon?"

Auf den Kopf gefallen war Sid nicht. Er hatte durchaus verstanden, was der Minister von ihm wollte. Einerseits überlegte er, ob er den Einsatz nicht ein wenig erhöhen sollte, andererseits erkannte er, dass ihm der Minister quasi frei Hand bei der Ausarbeitung neuer Gesetzesvorlagen geben würde. Somit hatte er, Sid Duvall, die einmalige Möglichkeit, seine eigenen Ideen und Überzeugungen in die Gesetze der Zaubererwelt einfließen zu lassen. Er musste sich lediglich im Hintergrund halten, was für ihn kein Problem darstellte.

„Ich denke, dass ich damit leben kann", antwortete er. Das „vorerst" verkniff er sich.  
„Gut. Ich würde Sie gern mit einem Mann von der 'Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen' bekanntmachen. Sein Name ist Sirius Black. Wie wäre es Morgen mit einem gemeinsamen Abendessen in einem privaten Kreis? Da könnten wir das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Des Weiteren gehört Mr. Black zu der Gruppe, mit der Mr. Shacklebolt eng zusammenarbeitet, um die magischen Gesetze zu überarbeiten und außer ihm haben die anderen leider zu wenig Zeit für diese doch sehr komplexe Aufgabe."  
„Was bedeutet, dass Mr. Black und ich quasi allein zusammenarbeiten werden. Welche Unterlagen können Sie mir zur Verfügung stellen? Ich denke, dass ich die bereits bestehende Entwürfe und Vorgaben noch einmal überarbeiten werde. Was wir entwerfen, muss Hand und Fuß haben. Außerdem sollten die Dinge weitestgehend wasserdicht sein."

Arthur nickte. Erst nach dieser nonverbalen Zustimmung biss Sid von einem kleinen Törtchen ab, während ihm der Name des genannten durch den Kopf ging. Sirius Black. Patenonkel des berühmten Harry Potter, Vertrauter des mächtigen Albus Dumbledore. Dessen Akte war ihm vertraut. Zwölf Jahre saß er unschuldig in Askaban. Weitere fünf Jahre war er im Krieg verschollen. Der Mann war jetzt bereits eine Legende und gerade er, Sid Duvall, ein kleines Licht der Zaubererwelt, sollte mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Allein das rang ihm schon eine gewisse Ehrfurcht ab, auch wenn er diese niemals offen zeigen würde.

„Und jetzt, da wir soweit alles besprochen haben, möchte ich Ihnen Smokey vorstellen." Nachdem Arthur den Satz beendet hatte, erschien sofort ein kleiner Hauself mit aufgeweckten Augen neben seinem Sessel. Er strich sich seinen blauen Anzug glatt und nahm vor dem Minister und seinem Gast Haltung an.

„Smokey, das ist Mr. Duvall. Ich möchte, dass du auf seine Anweisungen und auf die Anweisungen von Mr. Black alle Papiere, Unterlagen, Bücher und sonstige Materialien heranschaffst, die die Herren für ihre Arbeit benötigen. Es ist allerdings erforderlich, Smokey, dass du über deine Tätigkeit für die Herren absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrst. Darunter fällt auch die Frage, für wen du derzeit arbeitest. Auf diese Frage antwortest du bitte 'Für das Zaubereiministerium.'. Deine Entlohnung erhältst du wie üblich vom Ministerium."

Verwundert schossen Sids Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hinauf, doch bevor er eine Frage stellen konnte, erklärte Arthur von sich aus die Situation.

„Der gute Smokey hier war nach dem Krieg, wie einige andere auch, herrenlos und hat sich im Ministerium beim 'Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen' gemeldet, weil er nicht wusste, wohin er gehen sollte. Ein Mr. Thomas hat sich um ihn gekümmert." Die Augen des Elfen zeugten von großer Dankbarkeit bei der Erwähnung des Namens. „Nach den Gesetzen war Smokey jedoch frei und durfte nicht neu zugeteilt werden. Eine Zwickmühle für ihn, aber auch für Mr. Thomas, der mir daraufhin den Vorschlag unterbreitete, Hauselfen für das Ministerium einzustellen. Ich verfolge das Ziel, in naher Zukunft nur noch Elfen zu beschäftigen, die sich aus freien Stücken in unsere Dienste stellen möchten. Arbeitsvertraglich sind Entlohnung und ein Ausgleich für die Freizeit geregelt. Wie sie die verbringen, obliegt ihnen allein. Im Übrigen auch ein Teil Ihrer Arbeit, Mr. Duvall, aber dazu wird Ihnen Mr. Black Näheres erklären können. Danke Smokey, das wäre dann alles."

Der Elf nickte dem Minister zu, danach Sid und verschwand mit einem kaum hörbaren Ploppgeräusch.

Sid sah sehr viel Arbeit auf sich zukommen.

„Wo sollen wir die Hauptarbeit erledigen? Im Ministerium würde man zu schnell Fragen stellen, was meine Person betrifft", erkannte Sid zutreffend.  
„Am besten besprechen wir das morgen Abend gemeinsam mit Mr. Black. Ich lasse Ihnen beiden freie Hand, wo Sie arbeiten möchten. Mr. Bloom, der Vorsitzender der Initiative, stellt uns einen Raum zur Verfügung, den wir für eine gemeinsame Unterredung nutzen können."

Er hatte mit seiner Meinung über den Minister Recht behalten und auch damit, dass er der Richtige für einen Neuanfang in der Zaubererwelt war, denn der Falsche hätte ihn ohne Weiteres gehen lassen. Es lag Arthur daran, für das Wohl der magischen Gesellschaft zu handeln, weswegen er mögliche persönliche Differenzen beiseiteschieben konnte.

Der Minister erhob sich und machte Sid damit deutlich, dass es an der Zeit war, sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden, also tat er es ihm gleich. Die beiden Männer reichten sich die Hand und verabschiedeten sich – jeder für sich mit dem Gefühl im Herzen, einen großen Schritt gegangen zu sein.

Arthur atmete einmal tief durch, denn der schwerste Teil dieser Operation stand ihm noch bevor. Er musste Sirius davon überzeugen, dass Duvall trotz seiner eventuell nervenden und kleinkarierten Art eine Bereicherung für die Gesetzesreform wäre.

Ein Raum im Haus von Mr. Bloom war für die Unterredung am nächsten Abend schnell klargemacht. Mr. Bloom fühlte sich sehr geehrt, dass der Minister die persönliche Zusammenarbeit mit der Initiative so ernst nahm. Als nächstes schrieb Arthur eine Einladung an Sirius mit versteckten Andeutungen, die – das wusste er – Sirius so neugierig machen würden, dass er heute Abend sicherlich etwas früher in den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 kommen würde, um ihm vorab schone etwas von seinen Plänen zu unterbreiten.

Die Genugtuung, Duvall für die eigenen Interessen gewonnen zu haben, ließ ihn den Fall Malfoy fast vergessen. Sollte der ruhig durch die neue Welt marschieren und mit seiner altertümlichen Betrachtungsweise anecken, wo er nur konnte.

Dass Lucius gerade genau das tat, an was Arthur dachte, war keinem von beiden bewusst.

Der erste Ausflug in die freie Welt, in die Lucius entlassen worden war, hatte ihn ernüchtert. Es war ein Markt gewesen, den er zusammen mit Narzissa aufsuchte. Die ersten Male empfand er es lediglich als unhöflich, dass die Menschen ihn anstarrten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten, doch als sich die Händler sogar weigerten, ihn zu bedienen, geschweige denn, ihm etwas zu verkaufen, wurde sich Lucius bewusst darüber, dass sie ihn nicht als Kunden sahen, wie sie es sollten. Sie erkannten in ihm den Todesser, der vom Ministerium auf freien Fuß gesetzt worden war. Im Tagespropheten war lediglich ein winziger Artikel über ihn gedruckt worden, denn der Name Rodolphus Lestrange zierte fast täglich die Schlagzeilen. Es war jedoch die Muggelpost, die nicht wie jedes andere Blatt über Rodolphus, sondern über Lucius Malfoy geschrieben hatte. Einzelheiten gab es nicht, nur die vage Vermutung, dass die Freilassung von ihm gleich nach der Festnahme seines Schwagers darauf hindeuten könnte, er hätte etwas mit der Ergreifung der vielen Todesser zu tun. Er hoffte nur innig, dass Rodolphus niemals eine Zeitung in die Hand nehmen würde, die das Wort „Muggel" im Titel trug.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie von einem genüsslichen Essen im Restaurant zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Sein Sohn, mit Charles auf dem Arm, hielt sich zufällig in der Eingangshalle auf und grüßte seine Eltern.

„Vater, ich würde gern mit dir sprechen." Er hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen und folgte daher seinem Sohn in das Arbeitszimmer. Unter vier Augen – Charles zählte nicht einmal als halbe Person – klärte Draco ihn über den unerwarteten Besuch der Ministeriumsangestellten auf.

„Sie wollten dich sprechen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass du den Betrag noch nicht bezahlt hast." Finanzielle Angelegenheiten hatte Lucius früher nie schleifen lassen, auch keine Verbindlichkeiten, doch dieses Mal sah es anders aus.  
„Von was denn bitteschön hätte ich das begleichen sollen? Mir gehört nichts, schon vergessen?", rieb er seinem Sohn unter die Nase.  
„Du hättest mich fragen können. Die Sache wäre im Nu erledigt gewesen."

Lucius erwiderte nichts. Es widerstrebte ihm, bei seinem eigenen Sohn Bittgesuche stellen zu müssen, wie es normalerweise die Kunden taten, die die Bewilligung eines Darlehens erreichen wollten. Draco schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging, denn er sprach genau dieses Thema an.

„Es war dir unangenehm, mich zu fragen."  
„Was glaubst denn du?", zischte Lucius. „Wie glaubst du fühle ich mich wohl, wenn ich bei meinem Sohn darum bitten muss, wenigstens über einen Teil meines eigenen Vermögens verfügen zu dürfen?" Draco hatte den Nerv zu lächeln.  
„Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht, wie es dir bei dem Gedanken ergehen könnte. Für dich war Geld immer gleichgesetzt mit Macht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, entspricht das der Realität. Ich wollte nie, dass du dich hier zurückgesetzt fühlst, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich gehofft habe, du würdest an mich herantreten." Draco seufzte. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe mit Gringotts alles geklärt. Du hast beschränkten Zugriff auf ein bestimmtes Verlies, welches ich immer wieder aufstocken werde. Du kannst damit tun, was immer du möchtest."  
„Ah, zweifelsohne befürchtest du, ich könnte mich mit dem gesamten Vermögen aus dem Staub machen."  
„Es steht dir frei zu gehen. Mit dem Geld, das ich dir zuspreche, kannst du dir ein ansehnliches neues Leben schaffen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest." Er wechselte den Arm, mit dem er den schlafenden Charles trug. „Aber ich sage dir ganz offen, dass es nicht das ist, was ich möchte. Wenn du es auch nicht glauben magst: Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist!"  
„Darf ich fragen, was du von mir erwartest?"  
Draco legte den Kopf schräg und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was meinst du?"  
„Soll ich hier lediglich als Relikt deiner Kindertage umherwandeln? Als jemand, den du an deiner Seite haben möchtest, weil du ihn von früher gewohnt bist? Du kannst dir denken, dass das Aussichten sind, die mir nicht gefallen."  
„Warum siehst du dich selbst, wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast, als 'Relikt'? Ist es so schwer, dich in dein neues Leben zu fügen? Erschweren wir dir das etwa? Ich glaube, uns kannst du nicht die Schuld daran geben, dass dir die Eingewöhnungsphase so schwerfällt. Womit du dir deine Zeit vertreibst, schreibt niemand dir vor." Draco wollte seinem Vater keinesfalls einen Freibrief geben, weswegen er schnell noch anfügte: „Es sollte sich aber in legalen Richtungen bewegen, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Ruf der Familie Malfoy einen Rückschlag erleidet."

Von innen biss sich Lucius auf die Unterlippe. So sehr, dass sie zu bluten begann. Draco machte ihn selbst für dieses Leben verantwortlich, dabei war er es, der es so grundlegend geändert hatte. Die Enttäuschung und die Wut, die vor ein paar Tagen bei einem Streit in ihm entflammt war, als er erfahren musste, dass fast alle Gegenstände seiner schwarzmagischen Sammlung veräußert worden waren, kam mit einem Schlag wieder.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", Lucius' Tonfall klang gereizt, „dass ich derjenige bin, der den Ruf der Familie in den Dreck zieht. Das hast du allein schon gut bewerkstelligt."  
„Ach", winkte Draco ab, „ich dachte eigentlich, das Thema hätten wir geklärt. Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal über meine Ehe negativ sprichst, mein Kind abfällig behandelst", hier stutzte Lucius, denn mit dem Jungen war er stets freundlich umgegangen, „oder meine Freunde beleidigst, werde ich dir persönlich Manieren beibringen. Severus' Lektion hat dir wohl nicht gelangt."

Die Luft im grünen Salon war dick. So dick, dass er am liebsten in den Wintergarten hinausgehen wollte, doch die Erinnerung an die gebrochene Nase, die ihm auch noch von diesem Schlammblut gerichtet worden war, stoppte ihn. Als er mit ansah, wie Draco den kleinen Kopf mit dem roten Haar küsste, verzog er das Gesicht.

„Verhätschel ihn nicht! Es reicht, wenn die Frauen das tun." Für einen Moment genoss Draco noch den Duft des Babys und die zarte Haut an seiner Wange, bevor er aufblickte und mit seinen Augen Dolche in die Richtung seines Vaters schoss.  
„Ich werde ihm immer zeigen, dass ich zu ihm stehe." Seine Stimme wurde weicher, auch wehmütiger. „Er soll keinen Augenblick lang glauben, sein Vater würde ihn nicht lieben."

Einer der Dolche, die Draco eben noch allein mit seinen Blicken nach ihm geworfen hatte, wurde von diesem letzten Satz gelenkt und traf Lucius tief in dessen Herz.

„Du …" Der unterschwellige Vorwurf seines Sohnes hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Er musste sich erst sammeln, bevor er ein Wort herausbrachte. Diesmal war ein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er Draco zurechtwies. „Du würdest dich nicht so äußern, wenn du wüsstest, wie ich mit dir umgegangen bin, als du noch klein warst."  
„Aber ich habe es miterlebt."  
„Ich meinte die Zeit nach deiner Geburt. Die Zeit, bevor sich dein Großvater in die Erziehung eingemischt hat."

Für Draco war dieses Thema Neuland. Er konnte sehen, dass sein Vater sich dafür verfluchte, es überhaupt zugegeben zu haben, dass Abraxas Malfoy sich mehr gekümmert hatte, als es seinem Vater recht war. Sein Großvater, das wusste Draco noch zu gut, hatte sich sehr dafür eingesetzt, den Enkelsohn mit den alten Ansichtsweisen und Traditionen der Familie zu prägen.

„Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?" Sein Vater zögerte, weshalb Draco entschloss, bestimmender zu werden. „Erzähl mir, wie du mir mit umgegangen bist, wenn ich noch zu klein war, mich daran erinnern zu können."

Sein Vater schwieg. In seinem Gesicht jedoch stand all das geschrieben, was Draco gern gehört hätte. Die Beteuerung, ihn immer vergöttert zu haben, immer das Beste für ihn gewollt zu haben. Er war sich sicher, niemals in seinem Leben diese Worte aus dem Munde seines Vaters hören zu werden.

„Du hast mich so erzogen, wie Großvater es von dir erwartet hat. Selbst nach seinem Tod hast du so weitergemacht, anstatt deinen eigenen Weg zu finden, mich auf das Leben vorzubereiten. Weißt du, was ich bedaure?" Sein Vater schüttelte nicht einmal den Kopf, aber Draco wollte es endlich loswerden. „Wir haben so gut wie nie von früher gesprochen. Was war mit Großmutter? Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Du hast mir nur ein einziges Mal gesagt, Großvater hätte sie weggeschickt." Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick spiegelten die Augen seines Vaters großen Kummer wider. Den Schmerz eines Kindes, das seine Mutter verloren hatte, doch kaum hatte Draco diese Gefühlsregung bemerkt, war sie auch wieder aus dem hellen Gesicht verschwunden. „Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was mit Großmutter geschehen ist. Ob sie noch lebt oder gestorben ist."  
Resignierend gab sein Vater zu: „Das weiß ich auch nicht."  
„Warum Großvater sie weggeschickt hat oder ob sie noch lebt?"  
„Ob sie noch lebt."

Lucius wollte nicht darüber sprechen, was seine Mutter hatte durchmachen müssen. Es war schon schmerzlich genug gewesen, an diese Zeit erinnert worden zu sein, als Professor Puddle ihn seinerzeit nach Erkrankungen in der Familie gefragt hatte. Damals hatte Lucius miterlebt, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres hatte sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verloren, konnte nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Zaubersprüche ausführen. Durch seinen Sohn nun erneut dazu gezwungen, an sie denken zu müssen, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihm als Siebenjährigen ins Ohr geflüstert hatte: 'Du darfst Vater nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gut geht. Es wird bestimmt von allein wieder besser werden.' Lucius hatte ihr glauben wollen, hatte seinem Vater gegenüber nie erwähnt, dass seine Mutter in dessen Abwesenheit ihre Aufgaben wie ein Muggel erledigte, den Zauberstab derweil nur noch wie ein Accessoire mit sich herumtrug.

„Vater?" Dracos Stimme unterbrach die Stille und seine Gedanken.

Die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter hatten Lucius belastet. Noch schlimmer war die Erkenntnis darüber, nach dem Tod seines Vaters dem Fall nicht auf eigene Faust nachgegangen zu sein. Obwohl er mehrmals in seinem Leben mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, war eine Suche nach ihr ausgeblieben.

So leise wie das raschelnde Laub, in dem ein verängstigtes Kaninchen zitterte, offenbarte Lucius seinem Sohn: „Sie hat ihre Magie einbüßen müssen." Eine Tragödie für den kleinen Lucius, eine Schande in den Augen von Abraxas.  
„Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Sein Vater hatte viel zu leise gesprochen.  
Nicht gewillt, seine Worte zu wiederholen, winkte Lucius niedergeschlagen ab. „Lass gut sein, Draco. Wozu in der Vergangenheit leben. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass die Zeiten sich geändert haben."  
Draco nickte. „Weißt du, Vater, man kann nur in Frieden in der Gegenwart leben, wenn man mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hat. Das ist allerdings nur möglich, wenn es keine unerledigten Dinge von damals gibt, denn die zählen weiterhin zum Hier und Heute. Man wird sich bis zum Rest seines Lebens damit beschäftigen, wenn bestimmte Angelegenheiten noch ungeklärt sind."

Es war für Lucius schnell und unerwartet gekommen, doch Draco hatte ihm mit diesen Worten einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Die Erinnerung an seine Mutter, an all das, was sie für ihn getan hatte, waren nur gute. Das Verbot seines verblichenen Vaters, niemals ein Wort über sie in den Mund zu nehmen, sie nie wieder zu erwähnen, hatte er bereits bei dem Gespräch mit Professor Puddle in den Wind geschlagen. Als er an Puddle dachte, an den Krankenhausaufenthalt und an die Behandlungen, die er wegen seiner Augen und Narzissa wegen ihrer hellen Haut über sich ergehen lassen mussten, schoss Lucius wie aus heiterem Himmel ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wäre es wohl möglich, fragte er sich selbst, dass seine Mutter nur an einem erblich bedingten Defekt gelitten hatte? Die Klarheit darüber schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Draco sprach ihn abermals an.

„Geht es dir gut, Vater? Du wirkst so blass."  
„Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage", log er, denn ihm war schlecht geworden. Die Frage ließ ihn nicht mehr los, ob seine Mutter womöglich hätte behandelt werden können. Stattdessen hatte sein Vater ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt, nachdem er über ihre missliche Lage unterrichtet worden war. Mit so einer ablehnenden Haltung der eigenen Frau gegenüber war es leicht gewesen, sie in einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu stürzen, den er als Anlass genommen hatte, sie in ein Sanatorium einzuweisen. Seitdem hatte Lucius nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Schuld breitete sich in ihm aus, weil er nie einen Finger gerührt hatte, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest, Draco?"  
„Nur noch eine Sache." Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt sein Vater inne und lauschte, als Draco bat: „Gib mir den Schein vom Ministerium, damit ich den Geldtransfer einleiten kann."

Mit Geld hatte auch gerade Hermine zu tun, denn sie beschäftigte sich mit der wohl trockensten Arbeit, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Buchführung. Mit Zahlen konnte sie gut umgehen, das bewiesen auch ihre Noten in Arithmantik. Buchführung hingegen fand sie sterbenslangweilig, aber sie hatte es für heute wenigstens hinter sich. Der Umsatz konnte sich sehen lassen. Die Galleonen der letzten Woche hatte sie in ihren Geldtaschen untergebracht, damit sie sie in ihr Verlies bei Gringotts bringen konnte. Bei dem vielen Geld würde sie demnächst zweimal in der Woche zur Bank gehen müssen.

Es war bereits Freitag. Die Apotheke war seit 16 Uhr geschlossen und jetzt, knapp zwei Stunden später, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Koboldbank. Es war schon dunkel draußen, aber nicht nur wegen der Jahreszeit. Schwarze Wolken hingen über London und kündigten ein Gewitter an. Den ganzen Tag über hatte es bereits geregnet, wenn auch nie lang, aber vereinzelt. Das war Grund genug für die Kunden, heute lieber Zuhause im Trockenen zu bleiben. Die Winkelgasse war wie ausgestorben. Alle anderen Läden hatten ebenfalls geschlossen, denn es waren nicht mehr die Lichter aus den Verkaufsräumen, die die Gasse erhellten, sondern die spärlichen Laternen. Nur bei den Zwillingen brannte oben in der Wohnung noch Licht. Nicht viele Geschäftsinhaber lebten in der Winkelgasse, indem sich ihr Laden befand.

Ihr Weg führte sie vorbei an dem Sportgeschäft „Qualität für Quidditch", bei dessen im Schaufenster angepriesenen Rennbesen sie immer an Ron und Harry denken musste. Als nächstes passierte sie „Flourish und Blotts", somit auch den schmalen Weg neben dem Buchladen, der zur Nokturngasse führte. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte sie die Silhouetten von zwei Gestalten, die an der Kreuzung Nokturngasse standen und die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten. Dort war merkwürdiges Gesindel unterwegs, dachte Hermine kurz. Die „Magische Menagerie" lenkte sie wieder ab, denn sie musste schweren Herzens an Krummbein denken, den sie einst hier erstanden hatte.

Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Plötzlich legte jemand eine Hand über ihren Mund; jemand, der von Körperhygiene nicht viel zu halten schien. Gleichzeitig hielt dieser jemand ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken fest. Eine weitere Person griff blitzschnell in ihren Umhang, streifte mit der Hand flüchtig ihre Brust. Erst bei dieser als intim empfundenen Berührung geriet sie in Panik. Sie zappelte wie wild, doch sie konnte sich nicht befreien, rutschte stattdessen auf dem Schlamm aus, den der geschmolzene Schnee und die nasse Erde gebildet hatten, doch die Person hinter ihr hielt sie aufrecht. Der andere, vermummte Mann hatte ihren Stab aus der Innentasche gezogen und ihn weit weg geworfen, bevor er nochmals seine Hand in ihren Umhang tauchte und ihre drei gefüllten Geldtaschen an sich nahm. Es waren keine zehn Sekunden vergangen.

„Danke, Schätzchen", hauchte eine raue Stimme hinter ihr, bevor sie mit einem groben Schubs zu Boden gestoßen wurde und sich den Kopf an der Stufe von der Magischen Menagerie stieß. Hinter sich hörte sie zwei knallende Geräusche. Als sie sich in Panik umdrehte, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Die Männer mussten appariert sein, doch auch wenn sie allein zu sein schien, war sie voller Angst. Mit einem stablosen Accio gelang sie wieder an ihren Zauberstab, den sie wie einen Grabendolch vor sich hielt, doch die Angreifer waren längst über alle Berge. Es war eine Sache, gegen Inferi oder Todesser kämpfen zu müssen, aber eine ganz andere, ohne jeden Übergang beraubt zu werden.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte Hermine den Weg zurück, begann derweil wegen der Ungerechtigkeit, die ihr widerfahren war, zu weinen. An ihrem eigenen Laden vorbei pochte sie aufgeregt an die Türen des gegenüberliegenden – an den Eingang von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" und sie hörte damit nicht auf, bis ihr geöffnet wurde. Verity ließ sie ein und schien völlig überfordert mit der aufgelösten Hermine zu sein, doch zum Glück kam George von oben hinuntergeeilt – oder war es Fred?

„Hermine, was ist passiert?"

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, schluchzte und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die Wut über sich selbst, die Geldbeutel nicht mit einem Zauber gegen Räuber geschützt zu haben und auch der Zorn gegen die Grobheit der Diebe ließ sie mit der Faust auf die Theke schlagen. Der andere Zwilling war ebenfalls in den Verkaufsraum gekommen und näherte sich ihr, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte ihr Worte zu, die sie beruhigen sollten. Als sie aufblickte und beide Zwillinge durch wässrige Augen miteinander vergleichen konnte, da wusste sie, dass George bei ihr stand.

„Man hat mich überfallen", wimmerte sie. „Die Wocheneinnahmen sind alle weg!"  
„Ach du meine Güte." Verity hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich ruf die Magische Polizeibrigade!" Fred stimmte seiner Freundin zu, bevor er George mit einer Geste signalisierte, dass er und Hermine in die Wohnung kommen sollten.

Oben im gemütlichen, wenn auch unordentlichen Wohnzimmer verarztete man ihre kleine Wunde am Kopf.

Ein Herr und eine Dame von der Magischen Polizeibrigade waren in weniger als fünf Minuten zur Stelle, um Hermines Aussage aufzunehmen. Keine Täterbeschreibung, keine besonderen Merkmale. Eine raue Stimme hatten nicht wenige Männer. Man musste ihr mitteilen, dass es aussichtslos schien, die Diebe fassen zu können, dennoch würde man ihre Anzeige bearbeiten.

Eine andere Anzeige machte gerade Harry zu schaffen und das war die Anzeige der Tafel, die den Quidditch-Spielstand zeigte. Die abendliche Runde mit Dracos Team gegen die Hufflepuffs ließ die Slytherins nicht gut dastehen. Andererseits war dieses Spiel kein offizielles Training, sondern nur ein Spiel aus Freude, an dem Harry nicht als Sucher, sondern als Jäger teilnahm und das mehr schlecht als recht. Schon im letzten Sommer hatte er bei einem Spiel mit Schülern als Hüter fungiert, wobei sich herausstellte, dass er keine Bälle abwehren konnte. Trotzdem machte es Spaß, wieder einmal auf dem Besen zu sitzen und sich zu bewegen. Manchmal, wenn der Schnatz an ihm vorbeihuschte, war er drauf und dran, dem goldenen Ball zu folgen, doch das war diesmal nicht seine, sondern Gordians Aufgabe. Harry musste zugeben, dass der Schüler sich sehr gut dabei machte.

Ginny und Arturo, ein stämmiger Hufflepuff im letzten Schuljahr, warfen ihm wenn möglich keinen Quaffel mehr zu, denn Harry hatte arge Schwierigkeiten, mitten im Flug einen Ball in die Finger zu bekommen. Wie hatte Ron im letzten Jahr so nett gesagt? 'Nein, das ist nichts für dich. Du, Harry, bist ein Sucher!', hallte die Stimme seines besten Freundes in genau dem Schädel wieder, der um Haaresbreite einem der beiden tiefschwarzen eisernen Klatscher entkam.

„Hör auf zu träumen!", hörte er Ginny von irgendwoher rufen.

Es begann zu nieseln, wie schon häufig an diesem Tag. Solang jedoch die Fingerspitzen weder blau anliefen noch am Besen festfroren, war keiner der Schüler gewillt, das spannende Spiel abzubrechen. Der Besen, den er von Mr. Whitehorn, Firmengründer von „Nimbus Rennbesen", geschenkt bekommen hatte, war ein temporeiches kleines Miststück. Auf dem Stil des Twister konnte sich Harry manchmal kaum noch halten, wenn er eines seiner gewagten Wendemanöver ausprobierte. Der Besen beschleunigte schon in wenigen Sekunden von Null auf Hundert und konnte im Flug eine sofortige 180 Grad-Wendung hinlegen, bei der man sich ganz besonders kräftig festhalten musste.

Während des gesamten Spiels hatte Harry ein einziges Tor geworfen – immerhin eines! Er genoss viel lieber das Gefühl, auf einem Besen zu sitzen und dabei den flinken goldenen Ball zu beobachten, den er nicht fangen durfte, obwohl sein Innerstes förmlich danach schrie. Der Wind in seinen Haaren, die Rufe der Spieler, das sausende Geräusch der fliegenden Besen … Würde Harry jetzt die Augen schließen, was in zwanzig Metern Höhe ein törichtes Unterfangen darstellte, würde er bestimmt Angelina fluchen hören, weil ihr Wurf vom Hüter abgeblockt worden war oder Katies schrille Jubelschreie, weil sie ihren Quaffel durchs gegnerische Tor gebracht hatte. Er würde sicher das Gelächter von Fred und George vernehmen können, weil ein Slytherin von dem Klatscher getroffen worden war, dem sie ihm entgegengeschlagen hatten. Harry schloss die Augen und in diesem Moment hörte er die anspornenden Worte von Oliver, die hörbar über das gesamte Feld schallten.

„HARRY, PASS AUF!"

Oliver hatte in seiner Erinnerung eine viel zu hohe Stimme, was wohl daran lag, dass es Ginny war, die gerufen hatte und das keinesfalls nur in seinen Gedanken. Es war jedoch zu spät, denn gleich darauf spürte er einen harten Schlag an seinem Rücken, genau seitlich unter den Rippen. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg und zwar so lange, dass er Panik bekam und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Harry fiel in die Tiefe, sah noch im Fall drei Besen auf sich zujagen, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als Harry zu sich kam, nahm er einen Geruch wahr, der ihn sehr an den Zaubertränkeunterricht erinnerte. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste er nur zu gut. Er lag in einem Bett im Krankenflügel und wurde von Poppy betreut. Murmelnde Frauenstimmen waren zu hören, die weit weg schienen, so dass er die Augen öffnete. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, obwohl es nicht hell im Krankenzimmer war. An den hohen Steinwänden waren die Fackeln entzündet worden, die dem Raum ein angenehm warmes Licht spendeten. Sein Blick wurde nach jedem Blinzeln klarer und er erkannte Poppy und Minerva, die drei Betten weiter bei einem anderen Patienten standen, mit dem sie sich unterhielten. Es war Gordian Foster – einer von denen, die Harry auf sich hatte zufliegen sehen.

„Ah, Professor Potter", nannte Minerva ihn in Anwesenheit des Schülers höflich. Sie hatte von seinem Erwachen Kenntnis genommen und lächelte, worüber er froh war. Jetzt könnte er es nicht ertragen, würde sie ihm eine Standpauke über unangemessenes Benehmen beim Quidditch halten. Poppy und Minerva näherten sich seinem Bett.  
„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Harry müde.  
Poppy schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Haben Sie noch Hunger? Ich könnte etwas bringen lassen."  
„Nein danke. Ich würde gern auf mein Zimmer."  
„Damit müssen Sie noch warten, bis die Rippe wieder verheilt ist, die sich in Ihre Milz gebohrt hat." Die Worte Rippe und Milz hatte Poppy extra betont, weswegen Harry das Gesicht verzog. Schmerzen hatte er keine, sehr wahrscheinlich dank ihrer Tränke.  
„Aber", Minerva legte eine Hand in die andere und schien beeindruckt, „immerhin haben Sie den Schnatz gefangen, auch wenn Ihre Mannschaft dafür keine Punkte erhalten hat. Sie wissen ja, dass nur der Sucher den Schnatz fangen darf."  
„Ich hab den Schnatz gefangen?" Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum.  
Nickend bestätigte Minerva. „Während Sie stürzten, sind Sie wohl noch in der Luft auf ihn gefallen und haben ihn mit zu Boden gerissen."  
„Was der Grund dafür ist", fügte Poppy erklärend hinzu, „dass Sie beim Aufprall unglücklich auf ihn gefallen sind und sich die Rippe gebrochen haben. Sie können von Glück reden, dass drei Schüler jeweils mit einem Mobilcorpus den Sturz abschwächen konnten."  
Harry blickte hinüber zu Gordian. „Mr. Foster, haben Sie auch den Mobilcorpus angewandt?"  
Frech schmunzelnd antwortete der Schüler: „Nein Sir, ich war nur an dem Schnatz interessiert, der sich in Ihrem Umhang verfangen hat."  
„Natürlich hat Mr. Foster Ihnen geholfen", bestätigte Minerva, die alle Aussagen der Spieler angehört hatte.  
Poppy reichte Harry einen Trank. „Falls Sie nicht schlafen können. Sie bleiben heute Nacht am besten hier. Morgen ist zum Glück ein schulfreier Samstag. Erholen Sie sich am Wochenende."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen, um sich die verordnete Erholung zu gönnen.

Etwa 300 Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt konnte Sirius momentan gar nicht von Erholung sprechen. Wie Arthur es erwartet hatte kam Sirius zum Treffen im Gimmauldplatz früher – und zwar eineinhalb Stunden. Sirius war nicht überrascht darüber, dass Arthur längst auf ihn wartete.

„Schon hier?", tat Sirius überrascht.  
„Sirius, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt?", war seine einzige Antwort, die keines weiteren Kommentars bedurfte.

Da sich Arthur bei seiner Einladung sehr bedeckt gehalten hatte, musste er natürlich früher kommen, um sich von Sirius Löcher in den Bauch fragen zu lassen. Arthur ließ ihn gewähren. Nach einer kurzen Erläuterung reichte er Sirius eine Personalakte über Duvall und bat ihn, diese in Ruhe durchzublättern, was er zu Arthurs Erstaunen umgehend tat. Erst danach wollte er ihm die gegenwärtige Situation erklären, in der er sich befand.

„Du bist ein ganz schön abgefeimter Politiker geworden", sagte Sirius nicht sehr ernst, denn er lachte dabei.  
„Man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben oder geht daran zu Grunde", gab Arthur zurück, der von einem Moment auf den anderen von 'alter Freund' auf 'Minister' umgeschaltet hatte, aber schließlich lachte er auf, weil Sirius die Gesichtszüge entgleist waren. Die schwierigste Aufgabe war, Sirius ein wenig über Sid Duvall zu erzählen, denn bislang war der Mann nur ein Name auf einem Pergament. Dieses Mal sollte Sirius den Mund nicht mehr zubekommen.

„Arthur, wir sind alte Freunde und kennen uns seit der Schule, aber das", er schüttelte den Kopf, „kannst du einfach nicht von mir verlangen. Das geht nicht, tut mir wirklich Leid." Es war damit zu rechnen, dachte Arthur, dass Sirius eine ablehnende Haltung einnehmen würde. Immerhin war Sid Duvall der Grund, warum Malfoy freigekommen war.

„Jetzt überlege doch mal, Sirius! Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun? Dieser Mann hat in Windeseile alles ausgehebelt, was auszuhebeln war und damit auch noch Recht behalten. Wir haben Fehler begangen, die leicht hätten schiefgehen können. Zum Glück handelte es sich nur um Lucius. Duvalls Erfolg hätte uns weit mehr zu schaffen gemacht, hätte es sich bei seinem Klienten um Rookwood gehandelt oder – noch schlimmer – um deinen lieben Schwager." Dieses Szenario sollte sich Sirius vorstellen, weswegen er eine kleine Pause einlegte. „Duvall hat sich an die Gesetze gehalten, die wir ausgearbeitet haben! Wäre es klug, so einen Mann auf die andere Seite zu treiben oder möchte man ihn lieber auf der eigenen wissen?"

Mit dem, was er sagte, hatte Arthur natürlich Recht. Seine Ausführungen klangen durchaus plausibel und das Ganze war wohl durchdacht, dennoch hatte Sirius seine Zweifel, ob er mit Duvall klarkommen würde – mit dem Mann, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy fast straffrei ausgegangen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit einem Mann zusammenarbeiten möchte, der gut Freund mit Malfoy ist", gab Sirius zu bedenken.  
„Oh, glaub mir", Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, „die sind alles andere als 'gut Freund' miteinander. Duvall hat Lucius unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass er nur ein Fall war, mit dem er sich nicht länger befassen möchte. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er Lucius eine Abfuhr erteilt hat, als der ihn für sich gewinnen wollte. Das hat mir vor Augen gehalten, dass ich jetzt zuschlagen muss und das will ich, Sirius. Ich will Duvalls Fähigkeiten, bevor jemand anderes sie bekommt, der uns damit schaden könnte!"

Schlussendlich hatten Arthurs Argumente ihn überzeugt und er sagte für das morgige Treffen zu. Auch er würde Persönliches ganz weit von sich weisen müssen, um das, worum es eigentlich ging, sachlich behandeln zu können. Vielleicht würde das Treffen mit Duvall ihm helfen, in Zukunft auch andere Menschen mit ein wenig Distanz zu betrachten.

Nachdem Sirius wieder Zuhause angekommen war, schmiegte er sich an Annes schlafenden Körper. Ihm schossen noch einige Dinge durch den Kopf, die er bei dem Gespräch mit Duvall ansprechen wollte, doch er fand keine Zeit, sich Notizen zu machen, denn in Windeseile schlief er mit seiner Frau im Arm ein.

Hermine hingegen fiel es schwer, sich nach dem Überfall einfach ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen. George hatte sie vorhin über die Straße begleitet und war noch ein Moment bei ihr geblieben, doch jetzt, wo sie allein war, bemerkte sie erst, wie sehr ihr der Zwischenfall zu schaffen machte. Ängstlich hatte sie bei allen Türen und Fenster nachgesehen, ob die abgeschlossen waren. Außerdem war sie noch jeden Raum abgegangen, weil sie befürchtete, in ihrer Abwesenheit hätte jemand einbrechen können. Sie malte sich aus, dass die Diebe sie schon eine Weile beobachtet haben könnten, was sie daran hinderte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Immer wieder blickte sie vom dunklen Schlafzimmer durchs Fenster hinunter auf die Straße, falls sich dort das Gesindel herumtreiben würde. Bei jedem Geräusch schreckte sie auf, nur um am Ende festzustellen, dass die Dielen knarrten und knackten, wie es für arbeitendes Holz normal war.

Diebe, Einbrecher und Gewalttäter verfolgten sie auch im Traum, nachdem sie endlich die Augen geschlossen hatte. All diese gesichtslosen Kriminellen streckten ihre Hände nach ihr aus. Die Winkelgasse war im Traum noch viel verwinkelter als sie schon in der Realität war. Da waren Gassen, die ins Nichts führten und abzweigende Wege, die so eng waren, dass niemand dort hindurchgehen konnte. Sie wollte weg, niemanden mehr sehen und von niemandem gesehen werden. Um den Schurken zu entkommen flüchtete sie sich in den Schatten eines Kellereingangs, nur um dort auf Severus zu treffen, der sie mit einem vor den Mund gehaltenen Zeigefinger begrüßte. Mit einem Schlag machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit und obwohl sie noch die schattenhaften Gestalten ihrer Verfolger wahrnehmen konnte, fühlte sie sich sicher.

„Ich hab heute Nacht von Ihnen geträumt", waren die ersten Worte, als sie Severus begrüßte, der sich überraschend zum Frühstück eingeladen hatte. Im ersten Moment schien er überrascht, geradezu verwundert, bis er schmunzeln musste.  
„Ich hoffe doch, es war tugendreich."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten – er bemerkte nicht einmal die zarte Rötung ihrer Wangen – ging er in die Küche, um das gekaufte Frühstück aus den vielen Tüten zu zaubern.

Während sie gemütlich beisammensaßen, lenkte er das Gespräch auf seinen neulich gemachten Vorschlag.

„Wie Sie es sich denken können, Hermine, wird es mir nicht leicht fallen, gewisse Dinge zu bereden." Sie ahnte, dass er von seinem eigenen Vorschlag Abstand nehmen wollte.  
„Also doch ein Rückzieher", murmelte sie in ihre Tasse.  
„Keinesfalls, nur die Warnung, dass", er machte eine kurze Pause, „ich ungnädig auf Ihre Fragerei reagieren könnte."  
„Und das soll mich überraschen?", schäkerte sie zurück. Weil er ein Gesicht zog, entschärfte sie ihre vorangegangenen Worte. „Ich werde Sie nicht drängen. Wir versuchen es einfach. Wann hatten Sie vor …?"  
„Wie wäre es mit heute?", schlug er vor.  
„Oh, heute schon! Gern."

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, die beide damit überbrückten, indem sie sich noch etwas auf ihre Teller taten.

„Ach", Severus war etwas eingefallen, „Sie wissen es sicher schon, aber falls nicht: Harry hatte einen Sportunfall."  
„Nein, das wusste ich nicht." Mit etwas Schlimmem rechnete sie nicht, denn Severus hätte es ihr ansonsten sofort gesagt, anstatt nur beiläufig zu erwähnen.  
„Er ist während des Quidditch' vom Besen gefallen."  
Sie nickte. „Ich habe gehört, dass er wieder regelmäßig spielt. Hat er sich was getan?"  
„Die Milz war gestern gerissen und eine Rippe gebrochen."

Poppy hatte das sicherlich über Nacht heilen lassen, deswegen war Hermine auch nicht besorgt.

Ihren Kopf dicht an seinen führend fragte sie heimlich: „Soll ich Ihnen mal ein Geheimnis verraten?" Seine Augen waren selten so dicht vor den ihren, doch bevor sie sich darin verlor, erzählte sie: „Ron hat eine Überraschung geplant. Ein Quidditchspiel zwischen Eintracht Pfützensee und ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern."  
„Tatsächlich? Weiß Albus …?"  
„Er ist eingeweiht. Der Termin ist am sechsten März, also ziemlich bald. Um genau zu sein, nächste Woche."  
Wie er es häufig machte, bevor er eine nette Boshaftigkeit zum Besten gab, lächelte er halbseitig. „Dann müsste Harry bis dahin rund um die Uhr trainieren. Er schien nicht mehr ganz", er kräuselte die Lippen, „fit."  
„Ach, wenn der erst einmal einen goldenen Schnatz vor der Nase hat, dann gehorcht er auf 'Such!' wie jeder gute Hund."

Severus' Gesicht war ernst, doch Hermine erkannte es, wenn er ein Lächeln verbarg, denn die Fältchen an den Augenwinkel waren zu sehen.

„Weiß er, dass Sie mit anderen so über ihn sprechen?"  
„Ich nehme es an", bejahte sie. „Ich spreche ja auch so über ihn, wenn er dabei ist."

Diesmal war sie es, die lächeln musste, aber sie versteckte es nicht. Als sie sich ansahen, verstarb ihr Lächeln und er konnte vorhersagen, dass sie auf etwas Ernstes zu sprechen kommen wollte. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

„Ich bin gestern Abend überfallen worden." Ihre Worte musste er ein paar Mal in Gedanken wiederholen, bevor sich ihm die gefährliche Situation offenbarte.  
„Wie bitte?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nichts getan!"

Sorge war in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen, auch in seinen Augen, als er sie mit seinem kritischen Blick musterte. Da war die kleine Stelle an ihrer Augenbraue, an der sie gestern Bekanntschaft mit den Steinstufen von der Magischen Menagerie gemacht hatte. Dank der Salbe, die sie gestern aufgetragen hatte, war kaum noch was zu sehen, doch er hatte es bemerkte.

„Mir ist nichts weiter passiert, nur habe ich meine Wocheneinnahmen einbüßen müssen. Ich war danach völlig verängstigt."  
„Das ist verständlich! Wer war es? Haben Sie die Polizeibrigade gerufen?"  
Sie nickte. „Ich bin zu den Zwillingen rübergelaufen. Sie haben sich um mich gekümmert."  
Erleichtert nickte er. „Ich bin froh, dass Freunde in Ihrer Nähe wohnen. Da darf ich nur hoffen, dass einer der beiden Mister Weasley Ihnen das Angebot gemacht hat, Sie demnächst zu begleiten. Wenn Sie Ihre Wocheneinnahmen dabei hatten, gehe ich dann Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie die Bank aufsuchen wollten?" Hermine nickte. „Wenn keiner der beiden die Zeit finden sollte, dann flohen Sie mich an, Hermine."  
Dass er sich so sehr kümmerte, tat ihr gut. „Das werde ich, vielen Dank."

Nach dem Frühstück blieben sie noch sitzen, um sich zu unterhalten. Manchmal kamen Fellini und Harry in die Küche, aber da sie nichts von den Tellern bekamen, verzogen sie sich wieder in den oberen Stock.

„Ich habe schon eine Menge Eulen von der Körperschaft erhalten. Bisher haben sich 19 Interessierte gemeldet, darunter auch die Dame vom Gorsemoor-Sanatorium. Wegen des Informationsmaterials …"  
Er unterbrach. „Geben Sie nicht zu viele Informationen heraus, Hermine. Die Interessenten dürfen selbst forschen. Sie müssen nicht erfahren, dass die beiden Squibs, an denen Sie den Trank testen konnten, nur wenig Ergebnisse brachten."  
„Aber es waren Ergebnisse! Anzeichen von geringer Magie war bei beiden vorhanden."  
„Lassen Sie den anderen ruhig ein Erfolgserlebnis, Hermine. Wenn Sie schreiben, an Squibs wurde der Farbtrank nicht getestet, wird es das erste Experiment sein, auf dass sich die Leute stürzen. Lassen Sie die anderen Tests mit Vampiren und Werwölfen durchführen. Die Ergebnisse wird man Ihnen zukommen lassen."  
„Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was Professor Panagiotis für Ergebnisse erzielen wird."

Hier blieb Severus stumm, denn die Erwähnung dieses Mannes verband er mit der bevorstehenden Unterhaltung über den Ewigen See. Hermine ahnte genau das und sprach es an.

„Möchten Sie jetzt drüber sprechen?"  
„Von mir aus", gab er unmotiviert zurück.  
„Dann fangen wir einfach an."  
„Nein, nicht hier." Die Küche wollte er in Zukunft nicht mit bedrückenden Gesprächen in Verbindung bringen.  
„Wo dann? Das Wohnzimmer?"  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass diese Zimmer gewisse Assoziationen wecken, sollte ich wieder einmal hier zum Frühstück oder oben zu einem Glas Wein erscheinen."  
„Mein Schlafzimmer werde ich bestimmt nicht zur Verfügung stellen", stellte Hermine klar. „Aber …" Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie sich erhob. „Kommen Sie bitte mit?"

Im ersten Stock öffnete Hermine die Tür zu dem Zimmer, für welches sie keine Verwendung hatte. Es glich ein wenig einer Abstellkammer, doch zum Glück besaß sie nicht viele ungenutzte Gegenstände. Hier befanden sich zwei Schränke, ein kleiner Tisch und drei Stühle. Durch das Fenster schien die Sonne, obwohl es regnete.

„Ihr Sprechzimmer ist etwas karg eingerichtet", scherzte er, obwohl er nun wusste, dass dies der Raum sein würde, in dem er ihr Dinge über sich preisgeben sollte, die niemand sonst zu hören bekommen würde.  
„Es ist kein 'Sprechzimmer', Severus. Ich benutze den Raum überhaupt nicht. Wollen Sie Platz nehmen?"

Ihrem Vorschlag kam er nach, doch die kleine und dazu noch sehr harte Sitzfläche behagte ihm nicht. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Möchten Sie etwas Bequemeres? Ich könnte ein Polster draufzaubern?", bot sie höflich an.  
„Die ganze Situation ist unbequem", blaffte er sie an, „da bringt ein Polster auch keine Abhilfe."

Gekränkt zog sie ein Gesicht und ließ Severus zappeln, wenn der ihr Angebot schon so schroff in den Wind schlug. Der kleine Tisch war mit einem Wutsch vom Staub befreit. Hermine legte Pergament, Tintenfass und Feder auf den Tisch und öffnete noch schnell die Fenster, damit die leicht abgestandene Luft gegen frische ausgetauscht werden würde. Severus legte derweil einen Unterarm auf den Tisch, an dem er seitlich saß, damit er Hermine nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Sein Mittelfinger spielte nervös mit einem Niednagel am Daumen. Die Sehnen an seinem Unterkiefer spannten und Entspannten sich. Mit starrem Blick fixierte er die Tür, um neben dem Fenster den einzig weiteren Fluchtweg des Raumes im Auge zu behalten.

„Was belastet Sie, Severus?"  
Mit einem unerwartet heftigen Ruck wandte er seinen Kopf und warf ihr einen spottenden Blick entgegen, bevor er fragte: „Wie viel Zeit haben Sie für die Unterredung eingeplant, wenn Sie so eine Frage stellen? Vielleicht sollten Sie an der Tür Ihres Geschäfts erst ein Schild anbringen: Für das nächste Vierteljahr geschlossen!"

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es mit ihm schwer werden würde, aber dass er wieder so gemein wurde, überraschte sie. Es würde besser laufen, hätte sie sich Gedanken über diese von ihm angebotenen Treffen gemacht, anstatt davon auszugehen, dass es gemütlich ablaufen würde, wenn sie beispielsweise gemeinsam bei einem Glas Wein im Wohnzimmer saßen und sich über seine Probleme unterhielten. Während ihrer Ausbildung im Mungos hatte sie mit vielen Patienten zu tun, die ablehnend auf sie reagiert hatten. Häufig hatte sie das Vertrauen der Patienten schnell gewonnen, weil sie, wie ihre Professoren es immer hervorhoben, so einfühlsam und verständnisvoll gewesen war. Bei Severus wollte sie nicht zu einfühlsam sein, denn wie sie ihn kannte, würde er es mit Mitgefühl verwechseln und sie dafür sicherlich grob tadeln.

Mit der Schreibfeder in der Hand spielte sie herum, während sie sich eine Frage ausdachte. Sie könnte fragen, warum er den Ewigen See eingenommen hatte, auch wenn sie es sich nach all der Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, längst denken könnte. Sie könnte auch fragen, was gleich nach der Einnahme geschehen war. Mit der grauen Gänsefeder strich sie sich über die gespitzten Lippen. Als sie aufblickte, ertappte sie ihn dabei, wie er die Federspitze beobachtete und, nachdem sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatte, schnell die Augen abwandte.

„An was denken Sie gerade?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.  
Wieder – oder noch immer – fuhr er sich mit dem Mittelfinger über das Nagelbett des Daumens. „Ich hatte neulich einen Traum", offenbarte er.  
'Ein Anfang!', dachte Hermine euphorisch, bevor sie laut fragte: „Von was handelte der Traum?"  
„Sie aßen eine Himbeere."  
„Ah", machte sie, weil sie sich daran erinnerte, neulich erst bei einem Frühstück mit ihm die Süßspeise mit Himbeeren gegessen zu haben. „Dann haben Sie nur das geträumt, was zuvor in der Realität geschehen ist. Sie wissen schon: Als sie die drei Körbe aus Hogwarts mitgebracht haben."  
Er nickte, doch erklärte trocken, ohne sie dabei anzusehen: „Den Traum hatte ich in der Nacht zuvor."  
„Oh." Möglicherweise, vermutete Hermine, hatte er einfach nur eines dieser seltsamen Erlebnisse gehabt, bei denen ein Traum durch Zufall wahr geworden war. „Meinen Sie, es war Zufall?"  
„Sie sind hier diejenige, die das Puzzle zusammenfügen soll und nicht ich!", raunzte er sie an. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder verträglich fragte er neugierig nach: „Sie hatten vorhin erwähnt, Sie hätten von mir geträumt?" Dieses Mal war sie an der Reihe, ihm bestätigend zuzunicken. „Das ist interessant, finden Sie nicht? Was habe ich in Ihrem Traum getan?"  
„Sie standen im Schatten herum."  
„Das ist zweifelhaft sehr", höhnend wanderte eine seiner Augenbraue in die Höhe, „'ungewöhnlich'. Haben Sie in einem Ihrer Bücher nachgeschlagen, was das wohl bedeuten könnte?"  
„Ich besitze keine Traumbücher. Die Bibliothek in Hogwarts hatte genügend Nachschlagewerke, als ich damals Ihren Traum analysieren wollte."  
„Sollte!"  
„Wie bitte?", fragte sie zaghaft nach.  
„Sie sollten den Traum deuten. Ich habe es bei Ihnen in Auftrag gegeben."  
„Aber ich wollte es auch." Sie hatte nicht nur das Gefühl, dass ihr erstes Gespräch schlecht verlief.  
„Was habe ich in Ihrem Traum noch getan, als nur im Schatten herumzustehen?" Er schnaufte verächtlich, als würde er ihrem Unterbewusstsein viel einzigartigere Dinge zumuten, als so ein einfallsloses Szenario.  
„Sie haben nichts getan, mir nur bedeutet, dass ich still sein soll."  
„Ja, das kann ich im Moment sehr gut nachempfinden", seufzte er.

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der schmalen Brust und blickte starr zur Tür, ignorierte Hermine, die rechts von ihm saß. Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Feder auf dem Pergament kratzte. Sie schrieb etwas.

„Was schreiben Sie da? Wir haben doch kaum etwas besprochen?" Unvorhergesehen langte er über den Tisch und griff sich das Pergament, welches er so schnell wegzog, dass der Federkiel einen langen Strich aufs Blatt zeichnete.

„Was soll das? Warum …?"  
Kaum hatte er ihre zu Pergament gebrachten Worte gelesen, unterbrach er sie und zeterte: „Ich soll mich abweisend verhalten?" Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er das Blatt zurück auf den Tisch und verschränkte gleich darauf wieder seine Arme.  
Sie zog ihre Schultern nach oben und ließ sie gelassen fallen. „Sie mögen nicht viel sagen, das ist wahr, aber Ihre Körpersprache ist sehr aufschlussreich."  
„Ich habe Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis erteilt, mich mit Ihrem psychoanalytischen Halbwissen auseinander zu nehmen! Wenn ich meine Arme verschränke, dann könnte das einerseits heißen, dass es hier dank der offenen Fenster ein wenig zu frisch ist oder andererseits, dass meine Hände keine heiße Tasse Kaffee haben, an der sie sich wärmen könnten!"

Hermine biss sie Zähne zusammen und starrte ihn aus verengten Augenlidern an, als wollte sie ihm jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen. Ohne dass er damit gerechnet hatte, stand sie abrupt auf, so dass der Stuhl für einen Augenblick auf zwei wackligen Beinen balancierte, bevor sie das Zimmer türknallend verließ. Er selbst blieb gelassen sitzen, obwohl der feuchte Februarwind ihm in den Nacken blies.

Zehn Minuten später kam sie mit einem kleinen Tablett zurück, welches sie vor sich herschweben ließ und das sehr unsanft auf dem Tisch landete. Der Duft von Kaffee breitete sich in dem ausgekühlten Raum aus.

„Es ist noch immer unangenehm frostig hier drinnen."  
Sie legte den Kopf schräg und giftete zurück: „Na dann passt es ja bestens zu Ihrem derzeitigen Benehmen."  
Ihre Mimik imitierend bat er zischelnd: „Würden Sie es bitte schließen?"

Während Hermine das Doppelfenster schloss, schenkte sich Severus etwas aus dem Kännchen ein und stutzte. Er führte seine Hakennase an die Tasse, bis die Nasenflügel bebten, als er den Geruch endlich unverkennbar zuordnen konnte.

„Mokka?"  
„Ja, und eines kann ich Ihnen versichern: Sie haben ihn sich nicht verdient!"

Aufgewühlt nahm sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz, zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es ihn hohem Bogen in Richtung Papierkorb, den sie verfehlte. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er kurz davor war, ihr ein hämisches Grinsen zu schenken, doch sie nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln, indem sie ihm ein übertrieben breites und darüber hinaus falsches Lächeln hinüberwarf. Von seinem Vorhaben ließ er ab, stattdessen nahm er sich des Mokkas an und kostete.

„Viel zu mild", bemängelte er.  
„Severus!" Aufgrund ihres harschen Tonfalls blickte er sie endlich wieder ernsthaft an. „Severus", sagte sie viel sanfter, „Sie wollten kooperativ sein."  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein Hermine, Sie wollten, dass ich kooperativ bin."  
„Sie haben eingeschlagen!", erinnerte sie ihn nachdrücklich an den Handschlag. „Ich glaube, wir hätten das doch lieber mit Blut besiegeln sollen."

Sie seufzte, griff nach der Feder und legte sie resignierend in den kleinen Ständer neben dem Tintenfass ab. Mit Patienten zu reden war eine ihrer Aufgaben im Krankenhaus gewesen, aber nichts davon war mit einem therapeutischen Gespräch zu vergleichen, bei welchem sie ganz offensichtlich versagte. Schmollend verschränkte sie nun die Arme vor der keineswegs zu schmalen Brust und ignorierte ihn, suchte in der Zwischenzeit nach einer Lösung, dieses unsäglich verlaufende, erste Treffen in eine anständige Bahn zu lenken. Sie hörte ihn schlürfen, wahrscheinlich weil der Mokka noch zu heiß war, doch davon ließ sie sich nicht ablenken. Irgendwie müsste sie ihn aus der Reserve locken, damit er sich über die Ernsthaftigkeit bewusst wurde. Nochmals hörte sie ihn geräuschvoll schlürfen und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er das mit Absicht tat.

Kaum hatte sie zu ihm hinübergeschaut, tat er überrascht und sagte: „Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder."

Zum Lachen war ihr nicht zumute, obwohl sie bemerkte, dass er sie milde stimmen wollte. Sie war nicht mehr missgelaunt, aber die Art, die er an den Tag legte, hatte sie traurig gemacht. Ein Signal ihrerseits wäre angemessen, dachte sie, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde und so schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das einfach keines werden wollte, weil der Trübsinn in ihren Augen jeden Ausdruck von Freude zunichte machte.

Es erschütterte ihn, ihre offene Freundlichkeit aufgrund seiner abweisenden Haltung – er gestand sich ein, dass sie damit Recht behielt – zugrunde gehen zu sehen. Eines der Dinge, die er so an ihr mochte, war nun seiner Boshaftigkeit erlegen. Er hatte ihr Lächeln auf dem Gewissen.

Verzweifelte suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, ihr seine Bereitschaft zur Kooperation zu zeigen, aber je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto weniger wollte ihm etwas einfallen, von dem er zwanglos erzählen konnte. Kein Gesprächsthema wollte ihm in den Sinn kommen, über das er ungehemmt reden konnte, kein einziges. Sein ganzes Leben bestand aus bedrückenden Situationen, die auch unbeteiligten Personen zusetzen könnten. Immer wieder hatte er ihr in den letzten Monaten Brocken in der Hoffnung zugeworfen, dass sie verstehen würde, doch mit so wenigen Informationen könnte sich der klügste Kopf nichts Anständiges zusammenreimen. Von seinem Vater hatte er kurz erzählt, von seiner Mutter, von Brenda und auch Lily. 'Zu wenig', dachte er. Dass aber Hermine noch immer hier bei ihm saß, rechnete er ihr hoch an. Er selbst wäre längst über alle Berge, hätte in jemand so behandelt, doch sie blieb hartnäckig. Diese Eigenschaft sollte belohnt werden, dachte er und so riss er sich zusammen, um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen.

„Es war ein paar Tage vor meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag …" Er bemerkte, wie sie sich versteifte, doch sie strengte sich an, genauso bewegungslos dazusitzen wie schon zuvor, um einfach nur zuzuhören. Er begann nochmals von vorn. „Es war ein paar Tage vor meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, als ich das dunkle Mal annahm." Sie blickte ihn nicht an, nicht ein einziges Mal, weswegen er Kraft schöpfen konnte, auch wenn seine Stimme immer leiser wurde. „Lucius erzählte ständig von seinen Treffen." Severus musste kräftig schlucken, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie geschmeichelt er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als Lucius ihm von Voldemort erzählte und wie sehr der von seinen Fähigkeiten im Tränkebrauen angetan wäre. „Viele von Voldemorts Anhängern kannte ich aus der Schule. Regulus war einer von ihnen. Ich hatte nicht einmal Angst, als Lucius mir eine Einladung überreichte. Ich fühlte mich so", er suchte hilflos und peinlich berührt nach einem passenden Wort, „beflügelt." Die aufkommende Scham für sein Handeln wollte er mit einem Lachen überspielen, doch das war hörbar mit Reue durchtränkt. Damit sie verstehen konnte, was damals in seinem bedenkenlosen jugendlichen Ich vorgegangen war, fügte er flüsternd hinzu: „Es war wie eine Audienz beim Papst."

Verlegen bedeckte er seine Augen mit der Handfläche und erst in diesem Moment wagte Hermine, zu ihm hinüberzuschauen. Von der einstigen Begeisterung war nichts mehr übrig, stattdessen war sie durch Gewissensbisse ersetzt worden. Nur ein einziger falscher Schritt auf dem holprigen Weg durchs Leben und man konnte wie Severus enden, dachte Hermine mitfühlend. Der vermeintlich bequeme Weg hatte sich für ihn als der schwierigste entpuppt, den er noch heute bereute. Man hatte nicht nur seine Vorliebe für Tränke und Dunkle Künste ausgenutzt, um ihn in diesem finsteren Zirkel willkommen zu heißen, sondern auch seine Stellung als sozial isolierter Außenseiter, der nach Anerkennung strebte. Hermine blickte wieder weg, damit er weiterreden würde, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte.

Er sprach leise. Seine Stimme war so gebrochen wie die eines alten Mannes. „Nur ein paar Monate später habe ich Sibyll belauscht, als sie Albus die Prophezeiung machte. Ich dachte, diese Information würde mich in Voldemorts Rängen aufsteigen lassen." Er schnaufte verachtend wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit. „Ich habe mich geirrt. Voldemort traute seinen Leuten nicht und mir, dem Neuen, schon gar nicht. Er hatte seine Gründe." Erneut legte Severus seinen Unterarm auf den Tisch und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen am weißen Porzellan der Untertasse entlang, während sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet war. „Ich habe mich viel mit Regulus unterhalten. Von ihm habe ich einige Hinweise auf – wie sagt man so schön? – 'interne Unstimmigkeiten' erhalten, vor allem aber Informationen über die anderen Todesser. Ich hatte mich einer Reihe von Mördern angeschlossen und habe es nicht einmal gemerkt." Severus Hand begann zu zittern. „Ich wollte, dass mich jemand da rausholt. Zuerst hab ich ihr Briefe geschickt." Hermine wusste, wer gemeint war. Er hatte sich hilfesuchend an die einzige Person gewandt, die er noch als Freund sah. „Den vierten haben beide beantwortet und ich habe endlich Hoffnung gesehen." Er sprach von Hoffnung und klang gleichzeitig so lebensmüde. „Selbst den Schmerz, als sie mir schrieb, sie würde ein Kind erwarten, konnte ich ertragen. In der Zeit hat Regulus versucht, mir etwas zu sagen, aber ich fand keine Zeit für ihn." Wieder legte er seine Hand über die Augen. „Er starb", hauchte er kleinlaut. „Für eine gute Sache, wie ich hörte. Er wollte meine Hilfe. Zu zweit hätten wir es schaffen können, den Horkrux zu zerstören. Nach seinem Tod fiel mir die Prophezeiung wieder ein. Von Lily", das erste Mal hatte er ihren Namen sagen können, „wusste ich von dem Kind, von dem errechneten Termin. Eins und eins waren schnell zusammengezählt. Ich geriet in Panik und …"

Er atmete so heftig, dass er eine Pause einlegen musste. Severus war erschrocken darüber, wie sehr ihn die Erinnerungen aufwühlten. Nachdem er den Ewigen See eingenommen hatte, waren Gedanken an damals wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge abgelaufen und nur wenn er Lily sah, spürte er Schmerz.

„Das war früher nicht so", offenbarte er flüsternd.  
Hier konnte Hermine ihm nicht mehr folgen, so dass sie in gleicher Lautstärke fragte: „Was war früher nicht so?"  
„Mich hat es nie berührt, wenn ich daran denken musste, aber jetzt ist es anders – jetzt tut es weh."

Sie wollte schon fragen, wo er Schmerzen verspürte, doch da legte er seine Fingerspitzen auf eine Stelle, die er vor vielen Monaten nach dem Vorfall mit einer gewissen Decke schon einmal Harry gezeigt hatte. Eine Stelle über dem Herzen, über die Remus erfahren hatte, dass das sich dort befindliche Organ, der Thymus, von Aristoteles und Platon als Sitz der Seele bezeichnet worden war.


	186. Spiel des Lebens

Hallo **Almut**,

danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich finde nur schade, dass die erst kommt, wo dir etwas nicht gefällt. Vorwerfen kannst du mir und allen anderen Autoren, dass es unmöglich ist, den Geschmack jeden Lesers zu treffen. Das ist schade, aber nicht zu verhindern. Das Schöne an FFs ist m.E., dass man nicht nach Schema F schreiben muss, sondern ausprobieren kann. Als durcheinander fortgeführt empfinde ich die Handlungen der Geschichte allerdings nicht. Ich kann dir höchstens empfehlen, mit dem Lesen aufzuhören, bis die FF fertig ist. Wenn dir dann noch danach sein sollte, hast du wenigstens die Möglichkeit, die Handlungen, die dich nicht interessieren, einfach zu überfliegen.

Hallo **Paule**,

die ersten Kapitel sind auch von mir, Muggelchen, waren aber ursprünglich nur für John gedacht. Die FF sollte gar nicht online kommen, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre. Der Unterschied zu den ersten Kapiteln ist aber spürbar, weil ich die Kurve kriegen musste, als ich hörte, sie wäre veröffentlicht worden. ;) Klischees sind nicht immer schlimm, aber ich mag sie nicht besonders. Hermine als Zaubertränkelehrling ist auch ein Klischee, das meist in PWP-FFs benutzt wird, um zur Bettgeschichte zumindest einen minimalen Handlungsrahmen zu haben. In vielen FFs fehlt mir als Leser die Beschreibung des Alltags, was ich hier natürlich einbringe, anstatt einfach einige Monate oder Jahre mit einem Satz zu überspringen. FFs mit viel Mundart und Klischees mögen vielleicht ganz andere Altersgruppen anziehen.  
Hey, woher weißt du, dass ich Heinz Ehrhardt vergöttere?

Hi **Daniel**,

es ist viel passiert, das ist richtig. Die beiden Diebe werden einen Übergang zu ganz anderen finsteren Machenschaften darstellen, auf die man schon gewartet hat. Es gibt noch genau drei Hauptplots, die jeweils mit Nebenhandlungen verbunden sind. Langsam aber sicher schließt sich der Kreis. Sirius und Sid werden demnächst einen Handlungsstrang beenden können. Arthur wird ein Stein vom Herzen fallen und Remus erst …  
Vielen Dank für die netten Worte. Ideen habe ich eine Menge, aber ich gestehe, dass ich die besten nicht hier untergebracht habe ;)

Hallo **Lufa**,

den chronischen Zeitmangel kenne ich. Wie ich noch zum Schreiben komme, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel.  
Arthur hat mit der Initiative zum Glück offiziell nichts zu tun, konnte Sid daher gut unterbringen. Wenn er dort genauso fuchsig arbeitet wie als Beistand, dann kann es mit der Gesetzesänderung nur vorangehen. Zwischen Sirius und Sid wird es ab und zu kleine Momente geben.  
Wie Lucius sich fühlen muss, hast du ganz gut beschrieben. Um „Taschengeld" bitten zu müssen, streichelt nicht gerade sein Ego. Mit Susan wird er auskommen müssen. Ging doch vorher auch, als sie ihn noch während seiner Haft besucht hat. Da fand er sie nett, aber jetzt, wo sie seine Schwiegertochter ist … Lucius hat ein ähnliches Problem wie Sirius, denn beide müssen in einer Welt zurechtkommen, die sich sehr verändert hat.  
Severus ist ein Fall für sich. Womöglich macht er solche Probleme, weil es ihn jetzt bewegt, über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken, die ihn früher völlig kalt gelassen haben. Diesen Gefühlen möchte er am liebsten völlig aus dem Weg gehen. Falls es Hermine zu schleppend vorangehen sollte, dann weiß sie ja, wo sie suchen muss, um etwas über Severus in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Das erste Zusammentreffen von Sid und Sirius war frostig – die nächsten fünf Stunden blieb es so, bis im Laufe des Abends das Gespräch von Arthur auf die Problematik mit den Werwölfen gelenkt wurde. Das Eis war auf der Stelle gebrochen, doch nicht Sirius hatte das Wort ergriffen, wie Arthur es vermutete, sondern Sid. Von da an waren die beiden Männer enthusiastisch im Gespräch. Die Unterhaltung wurde von Mr. Bloom erst sehr spät in der Nacht beendet, denn er war todmüde, wollte sich jedoch nicht einfach zurückziehen, während seine Gäste sich noch bei ihm aufhielten.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir setzen die Unterhaltung Morgen fort, Mr. Duvall, dann können wir auch gleich klären, wie wir die Sache beginnen wollen. Was denken Sie?", fragte Sirius sein Gegenüber.  
„Gern, Mr. Black. Kommen Sie doch zu mir. Meine Wohnung befindet sich in der Winkelgasse Nummer zwei, gleich im ersten Stock. Sie können den Kamin benutzen. Sagen wir gegen 14.00 Uhr? Dann können wir alle ausschlafen." Sids Blick wanderte zu einem grimmig dreinblickenden Minister. „Na ja, fast alle", verbesserte er, bevor er Sirius einen kleinen Zettel hinhielt, so dass der ihn lesen konnte.  
„Fidelius-Zauber?", fragte Sirius perplex.  
„Erst seit ein paar Wochen. Ich halte es im Augenblick für klüger, dass der Ort, an dem ich mich aufhalte, verborgen bleibt. Es gibt Menschen, denen Malfoys Freilassung ganz und gar nicht gefallen hat und das fällt natürlich auf mich zurück."

Weder Arthur noch Sirius fiel hierzu etwas anderes ein, als verständnisvoll zu nicken. Anschließend verabschiedete sich Sid von den Anwesenden und verließ als Erster das Haus von Mr. Bloom. Hätte besagter Mr. Bloom nicht Sirius sehr eindringlich gebeten, ebenfalls nachhause zu gehen, wäre dieser noch versucht gewesen, Arthur in ein weiteres Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Auf ein Gespräch ganz anderer Natur bereiteten sich gerade zwei finstere Gesellen vor. Die gestohlenen Geldsäcke hatten die beiden Diebe gestern bereits verbrannt, die Galleonen untereinander aufgeteilt. Für ihr Treffen mit ein paar Männern, die einen gewinnbringenden, wenn auch halsbrecherischen Auftrag für sie hätten, machten sie sich auf in ein kleines Örtchen in einer Bergschlucht namens Clova. Das Treffen sollte in einem Gebäude stattfinden, für das die Bezeichnung „Hütte" noch sehr nobel war. Zu holen war da nichts, dachten die beiden Verbrecher, als sie die Baufälligkeit bemerkten. Die Hintertür war nicht einmal verschlossen, so dass beide das Gebäude betraten. Sie waren zu früh gekommen, wie sie es immer taten, um die Gegend im Auge zu behalten.

Der dünnere von beiden öffnete in der kleinen Küche eine Schublade nach der anderen, doch sie waren alle leer, genauso wie die Schränke, die an der Wand befestigt waren. So klein und eng, wie das Haus war, waren sie von der Küche mit nur drei Schritten ins Wohnzimmer getreten. Stühle, ein Tisch, leere Schränke und ein Kamin war das Einzige, was sie hier im Licht ihres Lumos vorfanden, also warteten sie auf ihre Verabredung.

Zur abgemachten Zeit sahen sie Licht, das durch die dreckigen Fenster schien, und sie vernahmen vor dem Haus das Geräusch eines Autos, was beide im ersten Moment erschreckte. Sie zogen ihre Stäbe und positionierten sich am Eingang. Vier Autotüren hörten sie knallen, so dass sie mit mindestens vier Männern rechnen mussten.

„Ob sie schon da sind?", fragte eine Stimme, während der Türknauf sich drehte. Der dünne Dieb blickte fragend zu seinem Kumpan hinüber, der nur einmal gelassen die Schultern hob und wieder senkte, danach seinen Stab in der Innentasche seines schmutzigen und zerrissenen Umhangs verschwinden ließ. Er ging von der Tür weg und wartete in der Mitte des dunklen Raumes, während sein misstrauischer Freund weiterhin mit gezücktem Stab an der Tür stand, um ungesehen zu bleiben.

Die Tür öffnete sich und vier Männer traten ein. Einer betätigte einen Schalter an der Wand, so dass die alte Stehlampe surrend zu leuchten begann. Sofort bemerkten sie den in der Mitte des kleinen Wohnzimmers stehenden Mann.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Stringer?", fragte der Herr mit dem roten Bart, der körperlich nicht sehr fit schien. Stringer nickte. „Wo ist Ihr Kamerad?" Der Gauner mit dem schäbigen Umhang machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung in eine bestimmte Richtung, weswegen sich die vier Männer, die mit dem Auto gekommen waren, umdrehten. Dort stand sein Kamerad. Eine große Narbe wie von einem Tier zierte seinen Hals. Den Stab hatte er nur locker auf die vier gerichtet.

Blitzschnell zog einer der neu angekommenen Herren eine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Zauberer.

„Versuch es ruhig", murmelte der Mann mit der Handfeuerwaffe bedrohlich.  
„Tyler!" Der befehlsartige Ton des Rothaarigen ließ Tyler zusammenfahren. Seine Waffe senkte er, aber er steckte sie nicht wieder weg. Mit einem Zeichen seiner Hand bedeutete der Rothaarige, dass alle sich setzen sollten. „Wir sind hier, um ein Geschäft zu machen", erinnerte er die anderen. An den Zauberer mit dem Stab in der Hand gewandt fragte er: „Mr. Fogg, richtig?" Fogg bestätigte mit einem Nicken. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz."

So wie Fogg seinen Stab in der Hand behielt, so präsentierte Tyler seine Waffe für jeden sichtbar. Das gegenseitige Misstrauen war keine Einbildung. Stringer und Fogg setzten sich nebeneinander, so dass sie die vier Männer im Auge behalten konnte. Mit den beiden jüngeren von ihnen, die sich im Hintergrund hielten, hatten Stringer und Fogg erst letzte Woche Kontakt gehabt. Der Rothaarige schien sich in diesem Haus nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen. Seine elegante Kleidung verriet, dass er ein reicher Muggel sein musste. Er richtete das Wort an die beiden Zauberer.

„Meine Männer", er deutete auf die beiden jüngeren, „haben Ihnen gesagt, um was es geht?"  
Stringer nickte, grinste dann verstohlen, bevor seine raue Stimme zu hören war. „Ein wenig gewagt, meinen Sie nicht, Mr. …?"  
Der Rothaarige zögerte, nannte jedoch seinen Namen. „Hopkins."  
„Mr. Hopkins", wiederholte Stringer langsam. „Ein wenig gewagt wäre noch viel zu milde ausgedrückt."  
„Wenn Sie aus unserem hoffentlich zum Abschluss kommenden Geschäft mehr herausschlagen wollen, dann seien Sie sich gewiss, dass Sie nach erfolgreicher Erfüllung Ihrer Aufgaben noch einmal den gleichen Betrag erhalten werden", sagte Hopkins bestimmend und mit verzogenem Gesicht, als würde er sich vor den beiden ekeln. „Also ersparen Sie mir Ihre Spielereien und kommen wir zur Sache." Hopkins blickte einmal zu den beiden jungen Männern hinüber, dann wieder zu Stringer. „Haben Sie noch Fragen, oder haben die beiden Mr. Roth Ihnen letzte Woche bereits alles beantwortet?"  
Stringer musterte Hopkins von oben bis unten, bevor er herablassend fragte: „Mich interessiert, warum ein Muggel wie Sie Interesse an der Entführung einer nicht gerade unbekannten Persönlichkeit aus unserer Welt hat."

Nicht sofort antwortete Hopkins, denn er überdachte seine Antwort, um keinesfalls den wahren Grund zu nennen.

„Persönliche Differenzen, meine Herren, sollte Ihnen als Antwort genügen."  
Das erste Mal meldete sich Fogg zu Wort. Die steife helle Haut an seinem Hals bewegte sich auf und ab, als er fauchte: „Es genügt nicht!"  
Stringer legte dar, warum es keine ausreichende Erklärung war. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Hopkins: Harry Potter ist berühmt. Jeder kennt ihn. Und er ist überaus kräftig, hat immerhin du-weißt-schon-wer erledigt."  
„Wen bitte?" Hopkins konnte mit der Umschreibung für Voldemort nichts anfangen.  
Belustigt hob Stringer eine Augenbraue. „Sie haben nie von ihm gehört? Dann lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass Potter nicht nur uns, sondern auch Sie und Ihresgleichen vor Knechtschaft und auch dem Tod bewahrt hat. Was für 'persönliche Differenzen' könnten Sie schon mit ihm haben?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich vermute, Sie kennen ihn nicht einmal persönlich."  
„Offengestanden", Hopkins zischte wütend, „geht mir Ihre Fragerei auf den Geist. Wenn Sie das Geschäft ablehnen wollen, dann gut, aber ich bin nicht gewillt, Ihnen nähere Informationen zu geben."  
„Sie, Mr. Hopkins, werden aber niemand anderen finden, der sich so einen waghalsigen Vorschlag auch überhaupt nur anhören möchte. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was diese Entführung auslösen wird?" Stringer fixierte ihn mit seinen stechend blauen Augen. „Nicht nur, dass Potter eine bekannte Persönlichkeit ist, dessen plötzliches Verschwinden öffentlich gemacht werden würde. Nein, er ist auch noch mit einer Dame liiert, die direkt mit dem Minister verwandt ist. Unter seinen Freunden befinden sich Auroren, die …" Stringer hielt inne, weil Hopkins das Wort nicht zu kennen schien. „Auroren sind die Bluthunde des Ministeriums und glauben Sie mir, es ist nicht leicht, denen zu entkommen. Man konnte den Zeitungen entnehmen, mit wem Potter befreundet ist und diesen Menschen möchte man nicht einmal am helllichten Tag begegnen. Nicht nur Auroren sind darunter, sondern auch Todesser und die sind noch viel schlimmer!"

Tyler begann herablassend zu lachen, wodurch sich Stringer und Fogg persönlich angegriffen fühlten. Der Zauberstab in Foggs Hand zuckte und er hätte ihn beinahe benutzt, doch da hatte sich Tyler wieder gefangen. Er konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, eine Frage zu stellen.

„Heißt das, Sie haben Angst?"  
Von der Bemerkung ließ sich Stringer nicht provozieren, drehte den Spieß stattdessen um. „Man merkt, dass Sie als Muggel keine Ahnung haben, wie das bei uns abläuft." Sein Blick fiel auf die Brüder Alex und Arnold Roth. „Und ihr beide? Ihr seid Squibs oder irre ich mich?" Die beiden bissen die Zähne zusammen, weil sie sich von der Bemerkung gekränkt fühlten, doch sie sagten nichts, hörten stattdessen weiter zu. „Was treibt euch zu diesen Muggeln?"  
Hopkins wollte ein Machtwort sprechen. „Es genügt!", befahl er mit erhobener Stimme, doch Stringer schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es genügt nicht! Über Squibs, die Zugang in unsere Welt haben, holen Sie sich zwei Zauberer, weil Sie es selbst nie schaffen würden, auch nur hundert Meter an Potter heranzukommen. Sie sind darüber hinaus nicht einmal informiert, was man für Vorkehrungen treffen muss. Apparation zum Beispiel." Stringer musste wieder erklären, was das bedeuten würde. „Wir können mit ein wenig Konzentration reisen. Wenn Sie Potter haben, könnte der im Nu wieder verschwinden. Sie können ihn nicht festhalten."  
„Da haben wir vorgesorgt!", vermeldete Tyler. „Mit Hilfe von Chloroform kann keiner einfach so verschwinden – weder Zauberer noch normale Menschen." Stringer horchte bei der Bezeichnung „normale Menschen" auf und wurde skeptisch, sagte jedoch nichts.  
Es gefiel Hopkins gar nicht, dass Tyler diese Information preisgegeben hatte, doch ihm blieb nichts übrig, als diese Aussage zu bestätigen. „Wir haben Vorkehrungen getroffen, meine Herren. Wir brauchen nur noch Potter."  
„Und dann?" Stringer ließ nicht locker. „Auch wenn Sie ihn haben, was tun Sie gegen die Auroren? Die werden Sie finden, da mache ich mir nichts vor. Sie sind nicht unantastbar, Mr. Hopkins. Unser Minister würde den Ihren kontaktieren und schon befänden Sie sich im Gefängnis. Das heißt, wenn Sie diese Angelegenheit überhaupt überleben."

Arnold warf seinem Bruder Alex einen Blick zu, denn er wusste, dass Stringer die Wahrheit sagte. Einen Zauberer zu entwaffnen war nicht schwer, aber ihn an Apparation zu hindern oder an wort- und stablosen Zaubersprüchen, stellte ein unkalkulierbares Risiko dar, das sie bisher nicht eingegangen waren, denn die entführten Zauberer und Hexen hatten sie bis dato immer schnell erledigt. Es stand außer Frage, dass Potter auch ohne Stab einen mächtigen Zauberer darstellte. Sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen verlangte jede Menge Voraussicht.

„Was wir mit Potter machen dürfen Sie gern vollkommen uns überlassen." Von dem unbequemen Stuhl erhob sich Hopkins und blickte auf Stringer herab. „Sie haben nichts anderes zu tun, als ihn mir zu bringen. Das ist Ihre Aufgabe, die ich, wie Sie wissen, nicht gerade schlecht bezahle. Wie sieht es nun aus? Kommen wir zu einem Handel?"

Fragend blickte Stringer zu Fogg hinüber, der keine Regung zeigte und es offensichtlich ihm allein überließ, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Lange überlegte Stringer nicht, denn er hielt Hopkins die Hand entgegen. Der Rothaarige griff zu und schüttelte sie kräftig. Für einen Moment hielt er die Luft an, denn Stringer stank nach altem Schweiß, was er erst jetzt bemerkte, wo er ihm so nahe war.

„Dann ist es abgemacht! Wir wollen ihn noch vor Juni haben. Das ist genügend Zeit für Sie zum Planen."

Stringer nickte, obwohl er davon ausging, dass er nicht viel planen konnte. Es war in allen Zeitungen zu lesen, dass Potter Hogwarts kaum verließ, sich gegen Interviews sträubte und sehr selten öffentliche Veranstaltungen aufsuchte. Wie sollte man jemanden entführen können, der sich in einem der sichersten Gebäude Schottlands so wohl fühlte?

Kaum waren Hopkins, Tyler und die beiden Squibs mit dem Auto wieder weggefahren, sagte Fogg, der die ganze Zeit über nur drei Worte von sich gegeben hatte: „Irgendetwas stinkt hier." Er schaute zu Stringer hinüber und grinste. „Und das bist diesmal nicht du."  
„Ha ha", machte Stringer beleidigt, „dieser Hopkins hält sich für schlau. Mag sein, dass er reich ist, aber er hat keine Ahnung, was sein Vorhaben auslösen wird. Wir müssen schnell handeln: Potter fangen, abliefern, Geld einheimsen und auf der Stelle verschwinden, wenn wir das überleben wollen."  
Fogg nickte gedankenverloren. „Aber das Problem liegt doch darin, Potter erst einmal in die Finger zu kriegen. Er arbeitet in Hogwarts." Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er den Hauch einer Idee von sich gab. „Jemand von uns könnte sich vielleicht dort bewerben."  
Verdutzt blickte Stringer ihn an. „Als was? Als Hausmeister?" Er schnaufte. „Und von Kollegen umgeben sein, die sämtliche Gliedmaßen opfern würden, um Potter zu schützen? Außerdem ist dieser Todesser dort und auch der verdammte Werwolf!"  
„Hey!" Mit einer Hand fasste sich Fogg an die riesige Narbe an seinem Hals.  
„Ja, aber du bist MEIN Freund. Der andere Werwolf ist Potters Kumpel." Stringer setzte sich wieder auf einen der Stühle und fuhr sich durchs Haar, während er die Angelegenheit überdachte. „Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, Potter aus Hogwarts zu locken."  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Der würde nie alleine irgendwo hingehen. Und mit was sollten wir ihn schon ködern können?"  
„Vielleicht sollten wir vorsichtshalber Vielsafttrank in Auftrag geben, nur falls wir ihn brauchen sollten? Geld haben wir ja jetzt." Stringer dachte an die drei Geldsäcke, die sie neulich einer Frau abgenommen hatten, aber auch an den Vorschuss, den sie demnächst von den beiden Squibs für den Auftrag von Mr. Hopkins erhalten würden. „Wir müssen jetzt nachdenken."  
„Ich kann nicht", wimmerte Fogg. Weil Stringer nicht verstand, wurde er deutlicher. „Nächste Woche ist Vollmond. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."  
„Wo willst du diesmal den Trank nehmen?"  
Einmal mit den Schultern gezuckt erwiderte Fogg: „In der Winkelgasse ist eine neue Apothekerin. Sie soll recht jung sein. Ihr wird das mit dem gefälschten Pass bestimmt nicht auffallen."

Die besagte Apothekerin hoffte innig, dass Severus heute kommen würde. Es war sein Vorschlag gewesen, schon ab dem vierten März den Wolfsbanntrank anzubieten, weil der Vollmond auf einen Sonntag fiel. Nach dem Gespräch mit ihm, das er abbrechen musste, weil es ihn zu sehr belastet hatte, war er wortlos gegangen und seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Nicht wie sonst war er fast täglich nach dem Unterricht zu ihr gekommen, um zu helfen oder zu reden. Während seiner Abwesenheit wurde ihr mehr und mehr klar, dass sie Severus hier haben wollte, hier in der Apotheke, zum gemeinsamen Tränkebrauen, für fachliche Unterhaltungen, aber auch nur, um gemeinsam miteinander zu essen. Das fehlte ihr. Jeden Tag hatte sie auf ihn gewartet. Bei jeder Eule hatte sie gehofft, es wäre eine Nachricht von ihm. Selbst wenn abends im Kamin ein Holzscheit verrutschte und es laut zu knistern begann, hatte sie hoffnungsvoll auf grüne Flammen gewartet, aber niemand kam.

Den Überfall hatte sie noch immer nicht verkraftet, auch wenn sie nach außen hin ruhig war. Es waren besonders die Nächte, in denen sie wach im Bett lag und sich ausmalte, was alles hätte geschehen können. Weil sie nicht schlafen konnte, dachte sie auch über andere Dinge nach und wurde sich darüber klar, dass sie die Apotheke nicht mehr allen führen wollte.

Bei Flourish und Blotts hatte sie ein dünnes Buch mit Vertragsvorlagen erworben, zusätzlich auch vorgefertigte Verträge, die man nur noch ausfüllen musste. In drei Nächten, wenn sie mit der Arbeit in der Apotheke fertig war, hatte sie in dem Buch gelesen und sich die Vertragsvorlagen angeschaut. Endlich, in der Nacht zum vierten März, begann sie damit, den Vertrag auszufüllen. Anfangs zitterte ihre Hand, als sie in die leeren Spalten Namen und Daten einfügte, doch mit jedem Eintrag hielt sie sich mehr und mehr vor Augen, wie sehr sie das wollte. Sehr bald war ihre Handschrift wie immer, ruhig und kurvenreich, genauso ausgeglichen, wie sie sich bei dieser Entscheidung fühlte. Den ausgefüllten Vertrag, auf dem nur noch zwei Unterschriften fehlten, schaute sie sich mehrmals an und jedesmal begann ihr Herz zu klopfen, wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie er reagieren könnte. Dabei gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Er könnte zusagen oder ablehnen. Den ausgefüllten Vertrag legte sie in eine lederne Mappe, die für sie persönlich die Wichtigkeit symbolisierte, was er hoffentlich genauso sehen würde.

Sie stand früh morgens hinter der Theke und überflog gerade die Liste mit den Anmeldungen für den Wolfsbanntrank. Würde Severus nicht kommen, wäre sie aufgeschmissen. Es waren viel zu viele Anmeldungen, als dass sie die Arbeit allein bewältigen könnte. Neben den festen Stammkunden kamen täglich neue hinzu.

Während des Frühstücks in der großen Halle musste auch Severus an den Wolfsbanntrank denken, denn er hatte ihr seine Hilfe versprochen, würde sein Versprechen auch einhalten. Eingeengt zwischen einem viel zu gut gelaunten Remus und einem sehr hungrigen Harry stocherte Severus lustlos in seinem Schälchen Porridge herum, der heute irgendwie nicht besonders appetitlich aussah.

„Heute Abend wieder in der Apotheke?", hörte er Remus' Stimme.  
Severus blickte auf. „Wie bitte?"  
„Der Trank!", half er ihm auf die Sprünge. „Bekomme ich ihn hier von dir oder bei Hermine?" Remus grinste und fügte hinzu: „Von dir."

Das Gefühl, jemand würde ihn beobachten, war bei Severus plötzlich sehr präsent, weswegen er sich umdrehte. Neben Harry, der nach vorn gebeugt dem vollen Teller vor sich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmete, saß Albus, der ihn anblickte. Der Bart hielt ein Schmunzeln verborgen, das die Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille jedoch nicht verhüllen konnten. Dem festen, wenn auch sehr lebhaften Blick des Direktors konnte Severus nicht länger standhalten. Er wandte sich an Remus, um ihm zu antworten.

„In der Apotheke, wenn es recht ist."  
„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Remus nicht überrascht.

Erneut blickte Severus in seine Schale und überlegte, ob es so schmecken würde, wie es aussah, da spürte er wiederholt den Blick des Direktors, den er zu ignorieren versuchte. Nach einer Weile schob Severus die Schale weit weg, schaute gleich darauf über Harry hinweg zu Albus, der ihn noch immer mit glänzenden Augen fixierte hatte. Severus seufzte, griff dann zu einem Brötchenkorb und hielt es Albus entgegen, der sich bediente.

„Danke für das Brötchen, auch wenn es eigentlich ein paar Auskünfte waren, auf die ich gehofft habe."  
„Was denn für Auskünfte?", fragte Severus skeptisch nach.  
„Ich weiß", begann Albus, „dass es mich nichts angeht, wie du deine Freizeit zubringst, aber mein Interesse an deiner Person, das weißt du, Severus, ist das Interesse eines Mannes, der sich für seinen jungen Freund freuen möchte."  
Während Severus die Worte noch in Gedanken auseinander pflückte, übernahm es Harry, das Geheimnis zu lüften, denn er sagte freiheraus: „Severus hilft Hermine in der Apotheke, wenn er Zeit hat."  
„Ah", machte Albus erleuchtet, als würde diese Information das gesamte Universum in einem Satz erklären. „Siehst du, Severus, jetzt bin auch ich guter Dinge."  
„Dieses Frühstück", murmelte Severus, „entwickelt sich langsam zu einem kafkaesken Erlebnis."

Hermine, erinnerte er sich, hatte versprochen, außerhalb dieses für die Gespräche genutzten Zimmers kein Wort über das zu verlieren, was er gesagt hatte. Es wäre also nichts zu befürchten, sollte er sie heute aufsuchen. Sie würde es unterlassen, ihn auf damalige Geschehnisse anzusprechen. Ihr Versprechen ließ ihn nach dem Unterricht seine benötigten Zaubertrankutensilien packen, um zu ihr zu flohen. Noch immer hatte sie keinen eigenen großen Kessel, also nahm er seinen mit.

Gegen halb zwei hatte Hermine gerade einen Kunden bedient, der sich verabschiedete, da hörte sie Schritte in der Wohnung über der Apotheke. Er war gekommen, dachte sie erfreut. Die Schritte kamen die Stufen hinunter, doch anstatt kurz in den Verkaufsraum zu schauen, um sie zu grüßen, ging er schnurstracks ins Labor. Das metallende Geräusch des mitgebrachten Kessels, den er über der Feuerstelle aufhing, beruhigte sie. Einen mittelgroßen Kessel mit dem Wolfsbanntrank hatte sie für die ersten Kunden schon gebraut. Als sie verträumt zur Tür blickte, die ins Labor führte, hörte sie, wie jemand vor ihr sich räusperte.

„Oh, guten Tag", grüßte sie den neuen Kunden, den sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Das Narbengewebe am Hals zeugte in ihren Augen unmissverständlich von einem Werwolfsbiss. „Sind Sie wegen des Wolfsbanntrankes hier?", fragte sie ohne Scheu, denn in ihren Augen war das kein Verbrechen.  
„Ähm", machte der Kunde ein wenig verlegen, „ja, bin ich. Was muss ich tun?"  
„Den Ersten können Sie sofort einnehmen, der ist schon fertig. Für die anderen beiden bitte ich Sie, sich in die Liste einzutragen", sie deutete hinüber auf einen Tisch, „damit ich den Überblick behalte, wie viel ich brauen muss."  
„Was denn? Etwa mit Namen?" Der Kunde schien besorgt.  
„Sie können auch drei Kreuze machen. Ach nein, machen Sie lieber nur zwei. Es war schon jemand hier, der drei gemacht hat. Ich brauche keine Namen, Sir, nur die Anzahl der Kunden."

Der Herr machte für Freitag und Samstag seine beiden Kreuze, bevor er den Tränkepass auf die Theke legte.

„Einen Moment noch, ich holen Ihnen erst den Trank."

Sie verschwand aus dem Verkaufsraum, um das erste Mal nach vier Tagen Severus gegenüberzutreten. Kaum hatte sie das Labor betreten, versteifte er sich. Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Guten Tag", kam es sehr gezwungen aus seinem Mund.  
„Hallo Severus. Ich habe schon befürchtet, Sie würden heute gar nicht kommen."  
„Ich habe es versprochen oder etwa nicht?", hielt er ihr vor Augen.  
„Ja, das haben Sie." Verlegen blickte sie sich um. „Ich wollte nur einen Trank holen." Den Wolfsbanntrank aus dem fertigen Kessel in einen Becher umfüllend warf sie ihm mehrmals Blicke zu, während er an dem größeren Kessel mit gleichem Trank arbeitete. „Severus?" Er drehte sich um. „Ich würde nachher gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."  
„Sie haben mir versichert, außerhalb des Zimmers …"  
„Daran halte ich mich auch!", unterbrach sie gereizt, weil sie gekränkt war, dass er ihr zumutete, ihr Versprechen zu brechen. „Es geht um etwas Anderes. Bleiben Sie nach Ladenschluss noch einen Moment?" Er überlegte einen Augenblick, stimmte aber wortlos zu.

Zurück im Verkaufsladen suchte sie den Kunden, der sich in einer hinteren Ecke verdrückt hatte und sich etwas anzusehen schien.

„Sir?" Er fuhr zusammen und legte einen Gegenstand wieder ins Regal zurück. „Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."  
„Kein Problem."

Nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte, schob er ihr den Tränkepass über die Theke, so dass sie unterschreiben sollte. Das Papier fasste sich merkwürdig an, aber auch irgendwie vertraut, registrierte Hermine nebenher. Der Kunde ging einige Schritte zurück und blickte ein wenig zu unauffällig aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die belebte Straße. Als sie unterschrieb, hob der Kunde eine Hand und fuhr sich durchs Haar, gleich darauf erschien der Stempel des Ministeriums auf dem Pass. Der Pass selbst unterschied sich nur vom Papier her von den anderen, die sie bisher zur Genüge unterschrieben hatte. Das Verhalten des Kunden war auch seltsam, beinahe als hätte er ein Zeichen gegeben. Aber wem? Sie kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Angelegenheit, sondern entschied, den morgigen Tag abzuwarten. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um den Augenblick nach Ladenschluss, wenn sie mit Severus etwas Wichtiges bereden würde.

Den Laden schloss sie um 16 Uhr, bevor sie sich zu Severus ins Labor begab, der schon angespannt auf sie wartete. Er schien eine unangenehme Situation zu befürchten.

„Kommen Sie mit in die Küche? Wenn Sie mir sagen, wie viele Löffel ich von dem Pulver nehmen muss, damit er nicht zu mild wird, bekommen Sie auch wieder einen Mokka." Davon überredet folgte er ihr, bekam sein luxuriöses Getränk, saß dennoch steif am Tisch und schien das Schlimmste zu erwarten. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie verschwand nach oben. Keine Minute später kam sie zurück, in ihrer Hand eine lederne Mappe, die sie noch einmal ehrfürchtig betrachtete, bevor sie sie vor ihn auf den Tisch legte und ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Was ist das?", wollte wissen, ohne Anstalten zu machen, die Mappe aufzuschlagen.

Hermine nahm es ihm ab und öffnete den Deckel, womit der Vertrag zum Vorschein kam. Sie beobachtete ihn und hoffte, in den winzigen Regungen seines Gesichts zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging, wenn er erst einmal begriffen hatte, was sie von ihm wollte. Er las die Überschrift, das konnte sie sehen. Sein Blick überflog den Vertrag, bevor er ihn von Anfang an las. Als er fertig war, blickte er auf und schaute sie fragend an, verlor jedoch kein Wort.

„Und was sagen Sie?" Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er begeistert wäre.  
„Warum nur 49 Prozent?", fragte er kühl.  
Dass er darin eventuell ein Problem sehen würde, hatte sie nicht geahnt. „Damit ich Sie rauswerfen kann, wenn Sie mich zu sehr ärgern", erklärte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Er hingegen blieb todernst. „Alles in dem Vertrag bezieht sich genau auf die Hälfte: der Gewinn, die geschäftlichen Belange, das Mitspracherecht. Warum wollen Sie mir nur 49 Prozent der Apotheke anbieten und nicht ebenfalls die Hälfte."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Prozent den Kohl fett machen wird."  
„Sie irren." Lustlos schlug er die Mappe zu und schob sie – wie heute Morgen bereits die Schale Porridge – von sich weg.  
„Severus? Das kann doch nicht wirklich an einem Prozent liegen, dass Sie ablehnen?"  
„Ich habe Sie immer gleichrangig behandelt!" Als sie ungläubig den Kopf schräg lehnte, wurde er deutlicher. „Zumindest nach Ihrer Schulzeit. Und was tun Sie?"  
„Wenn dort 50 Prozent stehen würden, würden Sie dann zusagen?"  
„Womöglich."

Genüsslich trank Severus seinen Mokka, dessen Geschmack ein wenig an Schokolade erinnerte, obwohl kein Kakao enthalten war. Hermine nutzte die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihm die Hälfte anzubieten war ihre erste Überlegung gewesen, doch eine Sache hatte sie aufgehalten.

'Was soll's?', fragte sie sich selbst und öffnete die Mappe wieder. Interessiert sah er dabei zu, wie sie die Zahl 49 durchstrich. Darüber schrieb sie eine 50 und bestätigte die Vertragsänderung mit ihrer Unterschrift daneben. Die durchgestrichene Zahl verschwand und die 50 rückte an die leere Stelle. Somit hatte sie ihm gezeigt, wie ernst ihr die Angelegenheit war. Die aufgeschlagene Mappe schob sie zurück, so dass er die Veränderung sehen konnte. Er blickte sie eindringlich an, bevor er sich erneut dem Vertrag widmete.

„Ihnen werden sowieso bald 100 Prozent gehören", kapitulierte sie.  
„Warum das?"  
„Weil mein Vater mich umbringen wird, wenn er davon erfährt! Er hat mir das Startkapital gegeben und er würde von mir erwarten, das letzte Sagen in Bezug auf die Apotheke zu behalten."  
Severus musste grinsen. „Dann zahlen Sie Ihrem Vater eben die Hälfte des Startkapitals zurück, denn sollte ich zusagen, würde ich natürlich auch finanziell einsteigen."  
„'Sollte' hörte sich nicht so an, als wären Sie sehr begeistert", vermutete sie kleinlaut.  
Sein Blick traf den ihren und sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an. „Sie werden verstehen, Hermine, dass ich so eine Entscheidung nicht übereilt treffen kann. Es gilt, einige Dinge zu erledigen. Eine Kündigung einreichen, eine Wohnung in der Nähe suchen." Er schlug die Mappe zu. „Besonders Letzteres möchte ich nicht übers Knie brechen, denn ich habe nicht vor, mehrmals umziehen zu müssen, weil die erst beste Unterkunft doch nicht meinen Ansprüchen genügt."  
„Ich könnte Ihnen bei der Suche helfen. Hier in der Winkelgasse …"  
Er unterbrach und führte ihren Satz fort: „… sind die Wohnungen zu teuer. Was glauben Sie, warum nur wenige Geschäftsinhaber direkt hier leben? Nicht jeder hat eine Wohnung über dem Geschäft. Sie haben Glück gehabt, dass Mrs. Cara so zuvorkommend mit ihrem Preis war."

Sie verstand, doch trotzdem machte sie es traurig, dass er nicht sofort unterzeichnete. Natürlich war es nur fair, ihm eine gewisse Bedenkzeit einzuräumen, doch in dieser Zeit musste sie auch befürchten, er könnte das Angebot ablehnen.

Weil sie verträumt an dem Fingernagel ihres Daumens knabberte, lenkte er sie mit einer Frage ab.

„Hermine?" Sie blickte sofort auf. „Haben Sie noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen?"  
'Eine Menge', dachte sie, sagte jedoch laut: „Am Samstag …"  
„Ich werde am letzten Tag vor Vollmond hier sein, auch gern schon zum Frühstück."  
Seine von ihr willkommene Zusage brachte sie zum Lächeln. „Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob wir zusammen zum Spiel gehen."  
„Zu welchem Spiel?"  
„Ich hatte Ihnen doch erzählt, dass am Samstag die Überraschung für Harry stattfindet. Albus hat es Ihnen bestimmt gesagt." Vage erinnerte Severus sich daran, wie er Albus' Einladung für Samstag in den Wind geschlagen hatte. „Es wird eine große Sache werden. Eine Menge Leute sind eingeladen worden. Die Tribünen werden völlig überfüllt sein. Ich würde gern mit Ihnen hingehen."  
Eine Augenbraue wanderte verschüchtert nach oben. „Ich dachte eigentlich, Sie machen sich nichts aus Quidditch."  
„Nicht, wenn ich regelmäßig zu einem Spiel gehen muss, aber dann und wann schon. Ich will Harry fliegen sehen und ich will ihm zujuben!", schwärmte sie hochgestimmt. „Draco wird übrigens auch spielen!"  
„Damit wollen Sie es mir schmackhaft machen?"  
Sie grinste. „Er ist immerhin Ihr Patenkind. Wäre er nicht enttäuscht, wenn Sie nicht zusehen, wie er Profis schlägt?"  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass auch die Eltern und Freunde der Spieler eingeladen sind?"  
„Natürlich", bestätigte Hermine, „warum fragen Sie?"  
„Weil das bedeuten könnte, dass Mr. Malfoy senior auch anwesend sein wird."  
„Das würde Sie doch nicht abschrecken oder?"

Mit einer Ecke der ledernen Mappe spielend dachte Severus darüber nach, wie es aussehen würde, wenn er sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde. Andererseits wäre es nicht das erste Mal, sie an seiner Seite zu haben. Dumme Bemerkungen von anderen Gästen waren stets ausgeblieben. Quidditch war nichts, für das er Freude empfand, mit ihr zusammen zu sein allerdings schon. Er müsste damit rechnen, von bestimmten Leuten eventuell auf seine Begleitung hin angesprochen zu werden. Allen voran Albus würde den Mund nicht halten können. Er würde damit schon zurechtkommen, dachte Severus.

„Dann werden wir am Samstag erst die Kunden bedienen und danach zu dem Spiel gehen", gab er den Tagesplan wieder, den sie freudestrahlend bestätigte. „Nun gut, Sie sollten sich am Samstag etwas Warmes anziehen, denn ich befürchte, Harry wird etwas länger benötigen, um den Schnatz zu fangen. Seine Gegner sind dieses Mal keine Slytherins, sondern Profisportler."  
„Sie gehen davon aus, dass Harry gewinnen wird?"  
Nur kurz seine eigenen Worte resümierend erwiderte er: „Natürlich."

An den beiden darauffolgenden Tagen arbeiteten Severus und Hermine gelassen zusammen. Die Kunden bekamen ihren Wolfsbanntrank und Hermine kümmerte sich nicht um Mr. Doppel-X, der sich jedesmal, wenn sie den Pass unterschrieb, an ihrem Fenster zu räkeln begann. Momentan hatte sie andere Sorgen. Zum einen war da der Vertrag, von dem sie hoffte, dass er bald Severus' Unterschrift tragen würde, zum anderen war sie auf das heute Abend um 18 Uhr stattfindende Quidditch-Spiel gespannt. Es stimmte, dass sie damals, als sie zu jedem Spiel von Ron gegangen war, keinen Gefallen an diesem Sport fand. Aber Harry und all die anderen zusammen fliegen zu sehen war etwas vollkommen anderes, denn er war nun einmal kein Profi, auch wenn Ron mehrmals versucht hatte, ihn zu einem zu machen. Bisher hatten die alten Freunde es nie geschafft, sich in ihrer Freizeit zu einem Spiel zu treffen. Die Überraschung für Harry konnte nur glücken, denn jeder hatte seinen Mund gehalten. Wenn Harry am Samstag mit Ginny zum Spielfeld schlendern würde, wäre er noch völlig ahnungslos. Draco hatte bei Albus sogar, das wusste Hermine von ihm, um Erlaubnis gefragt, die Quidditch-Montur für dieses eine Spiel neu zu entwerfen. Die neue Ausrüstung trug die vier Farben der Häuser und in der Mitte das große Wappen von Hogwarts.

Während Hermine an das heutige Spiel dachte, wurden von ihren Freunden die letzten Vorkehrungen dafür getroffen.

Gegen Mittag traf Draco auf dem Gelände von Eintracht Pfützensee ein und schaute sich von der Tribüne aus die letzten Minuten an, bis der Sucher den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Die Quidditch-Mannschaft war mit ihrem Training fertig, die Spieler landeten nach und nach. Alle gingen geschlossen in eine Richtung, wahrscheinlich um die Duschen aufzusuchen, doch Ron hatte Draco schon von seinem Tor aus bemerkt und näherte sich ihm.

Ron grüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. „Ich hoffe, Harry hat sich erholt. Ich habe gehört, dass es ihn neulich bei einem eurer letzten Spiele vom Besen gehauen hat und er im Krankenflügel gelandet ist." Er hatte es von Ginny erfahren und machte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht, denn er wusste natürlich aus der Schule, dass sein bester Freund nach einem Spiel oft von Madam Pomfrey wieder aufgepäppelt werden musste.  
„Ich war nicht dabei, aber er hat wohl den Schnatz gefangen", gab Draco grinsend zurück. Beide mussten lachen. „Dabei war er ein Jäger, also gab es nicht einmal Punkte."  
„Harry ist ja auch ein Sucher", stellte Ron klar, obwohl das beiden nicht neu war. „Ich bin froh, dass es heute Abend mit einem Spiel klappt. Die Quidditch-Saison beginnt am 1. April, da wäre es schwierig geworden. Oliver und ich werden für die Schule spielen. Wir beide werden durch unsere Reservespieler ersetzt, aber glaub mir, meine Team-Kollegen werden es uns nicht leicht machen. Immerhin sind das Berufssportler, die es nicht zulassen wollen, von Amateuren geschlagen zu werden."  
„Oliver und du sind auch Berufssportler. Es könnte ein gerechtes Spiel werden."  
„Hoffen wir's. Ich habe übrigens Lee Jordan gefragt, ob er das Spiel heute kommentieren will. Er hat zugesagt!" Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Fast alles wie früher."  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nur fast, denn Fred und George konnten sich nicht einigen, wer von beiden als Treiber mitmachen soll. Als sie gehört haben, dass Angelina ihre Zusage zum Spiel zurückgezogen hat – was sie im Übrigen nur getan hat, damit Fred und George sich einen Ruck geben –, haben sie entschieden, doch zu zwei zu kommen."  
„Sehr gut. Wann wollt ihr es Harry beibringen?", frage Draco neugierig.  
„Erst in der Kabine, wenn er den Besen schon in der Hand hat. Keine Minute vorher! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er eine Rückzieher macht."  
„Ihr seid böse", warf Draco vorgespielt ernst ein.  
„Nein, ich kenne ihn nur zu gut!"

Die große Tasche am Boden bemerkte Ron erst, als Draco hinunterblickte.

Mit großen Augen wollte der jüngste Weasley wissen: „Sind sie das? Die Umhänge mit dem neuen Outfit?"  
„Ja, du kannst sie verteilen."

Neugierig öffnete Ron die Tasche, in der sich der neue Quidditch-Dress befand, den die Hogwarts-Spieler tragen würden.

„Sieht klasse aus!"  
„Ich habe nur für Ginny, Harry und mich einen zurückbehalten. Ich hoffe, er stellt keine Fragen."  
„Wird ihm im ersten Moment komisch vorkommen", vermutete Ron, „aber Ginny wird ihm schon was vom Pferd erzählen, warum er heute keine Gryffindormontur trägt."  
„Das hoffe ich doch, es soll doch bis zum letzen Moment eine Überraschung sein." Draco blickte sich auf dem Spielfeld um. „Ich werde wieder gehen. Wir sehen uns nachher pünktlich in der Umkleide."  
Mit einem Wingardium Leviosa ließ Ron den Sack schweben, damit er Oliver schon die neue Kleidung geben konnte, bevor er sich verabschiedete. „Freu mich schon drauf! Bis nachher."

Nachher kam schneller als erwartet.

In einem Affentempo hatten Hermine und Severus bereits Arbeiten erledigt, die sie nicht liegenlassen wollten, nur weil sie sich ein Quidditch-Spiel ansehen würden.

„Wir müssen langsam los, Severus. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Harry uns sieht, wenn wir zum Stadion gehen."  
„Ich bin seit zwei Stunden fertig!", rechtfertigte sich Severus. „Ich muss mir nur meinen Umhang umwerfen. Haben Sie bereits einen warmen Umhang rausgelegt?"  
„Ich, ähm … Ich bin gleich zurück." Schon verschwand Hermine aus dem Wohnzimmer, um sich aus dem Schrank im Schlafzimmer warme Kleidung zu holen. Sie war schnell wieder zurück. „So, wir können. Und Sie meinen, es macht dem Hund nichts aus, wenn er hier bleibt?"  
„Ich vermute, die Gesellschaft", Severus blickte zu Fellini, „tut ihm gut." Er deutete auf den Kamin. „Nach Ihnen."

Sie flohten in Severus' persönliche Räume in Hogwarts, so dass sie von dort aus schnell zum Stadion gehen konnten. Nur vereinzelt sah man Lehrer oder Schüler, die ebenfalls zum Spielfeld gingen. Die meisten mussten sich dort schon eingefunden haben. Das Quidditch-Feld war mit einem Zauber geschützt, so dass man von außen nicht hören konnte, dass die Besucherränge voll waren.

Kaum hatten Hermine und Severus das Stadion betreten, wurden sie von dem Geräusch hunderter durcheinander sprechender Menschen beschallt.

„Himmel, ist das voll!", sagte Hermine mit lauter Stimme, doch trotzdem beugte sich Severus zu ihr und fragte nach, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Das Publikum bestand nicht nur aus den Familien der Spieler und deren Freunden, sondern auch aus hochrangigen Gästen, die heimlich, still und leise eingeladen worden waren. Die Presse, vermutete Hermine, war sicherlich erst in diesem Augenblick dabei, eine Sonderausgabe zu drucken, denn sie hatte man „versehentlich" zu spät benachrichtigt. Es war ein Wunder, zeugte aber auch von dem Zusammenhalt aller, dass kein einziges Wort nach draußen gedrungen war.

An ihnen vorbei rannten vergnügt kreischende Kinder mit Ballons in der Hand, auf denen das Hogwarts-Wappen abgebildet war. Andere schwenkten Fähnchen von Eintracht Pfützensee. Von all den Leuten, denen sie begegneten, kannte Hermine die meisten vom Sehen her, doch Namen fielen ihr nicht bei jedem sofort ein. Da waren Mr. und Mrs. Diggory mit einem Jungen an der Hand, der um die sieben Jahre alt sein musste. Er war Cedric wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Lange konnte sie sich nicht mit der Frage beschäftigen, wer dieser kleine Junge war, denn sie wurde von jemandem angerempelt.

„Oh, bitte entschuldi… Hermine?"  
„Hallo Molly!"

Die beiden begrüßten sich herzlich und redeten einen Moment miteinander, bis Molly Severus bemerkte und ihm die Hand reichte.

„Ich hole für die Jungs noch schnell etwas zum Knabbern", erklärte Molly, die ihre Augen auf einen überfüllten Stand mit Zuckerwatte, kandiertem Obst, Nüssen und allerhand anderen Leckereien gerichtet hatte.  
„Oh, es gibt Nüsse!", schwärmte Hermine, die nicht dazu kam, sich in der Reihe anzustellen, denn sie wurde sofort von Colin und Dennis entdeckt. Severus stand derweil etwas vergessen hinter Hermine und wartete geduldig, bis sie die Höflichkeit hinter sich gebracht hatte, ihre Freunde zu begrüßen, doch der Strom an alten Bekannten wollte nicht abreißen. Immer wieder wurde Hermine auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Stand von jemand aufgehalten. Severus kannte alle: Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, die Patil-Schwestern, Justin Finch-Fletchley und sogar Cho Chang. Das könnte interessant werden, dachte Severus, wenn Harry auf sie treffen würde.

„Hallo Severus", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die so laut gesprochen hatte, dass sie in dem Wirrwarr sogar verständlich war. Severus drehte sich um und blickte einem – noch immer oder schon wieder – gut gelaunten Remus in die Augen. „Severus, wir haben dort oben", Remus deutete auf eine der obersten Tribünen, „Plätze für euch freigehalten. Wo ist Hermine?"  
„Sie spielt Eichhörnchen und sucht nach Nüssen."

Remus blickte sich um und bemerkte Hermine, die immer wieder von einem Freund oder einer Freundin aufgehalten wurde.

„Das schafft sie nie! Ich hole sie lieber. Wir sollten schon sitzen, wenn Harry mit dem Team ins Stadion kommt."

Während Remus Hermine dazu überredete, sich keine Leckereien zu kaufen, weil die Zeit knapp wurde, wanderte Severus, der das Glück hatte, auf seinem Weg von keiner Menschenseele aufgehalten zu werden, durch die Menge hindurch zur Tribüne. Bevor er diese jedoch erklomm, erspähte er einen Mann mit einem Bauchladen, der in seinem Sortiment auch die von Hermine gesuchte Delikatesse anbot. Wortlos tauschte Severus mit dem Verkäufer 8 Sickel gegen eine Packung Nüsse, die er in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Den nicht gerade kurzen Weg hinauf zur Tribüne überwand er, ohne aus der Puste zu kommen. Wie vermutet traf er hier auf besondere Gäste, wie auf Albus und Minerva, Mr. Whitehorn von Nimbus Rennbesen sowie auf Kingsley, aber auch auf Tonks, die neben sich einen Schal auf die Bank gelegt hatte, damit ihr auch gar niemand den Platz ihres Liebsten stehlen würde. An ihrer anderen Seite saß Andromeda und daneben jemand, mit dem Severus durchaus gerechnet hatte.

„Severus!", grüßte Narzissa freudestrahlend. Sein Blick fiel auf die Person neben ihr. Lucius sah aus, als hätte er einen Besenstiel verschluckt. Sein Gesicht war verzogen und ihm war anzusehen, dass er in diesem Moment überall sein wollte, nur nicht hier mit Albus und Andromeda auf so engem Raum. Man konnte ahnen, dass er gegen seinen Willen hergekommen war. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch lediglich seiner Gattin einen Gefallen erweisen. Andromedas Ehemann war auch anwesend. Er saß hinter Frau und Tochter, um Malfoy senior im Auge zu behalten. Natürlich grüßte Severus die Malfoys, allerdings nur mit einem Kopfnicken, wie er es auch bei jedem anderen tat, der hier oben saß. Die Platzwahl fiel schnell auf die freien Sitze neben Tonks. Severus nahm ganz am Ende der Bank Platz, damit Hermine die Freude haben durfte, während des Spiels neben Remus zu sitzen.

Eine Ansage ertönte und Severus erkannte sofort die Stimme von Arthur, der alle Anwesenden begrüßte und auf einige wichtige Gäste aufmerksam machte, unter anderem Viktor Krum, der mit seiner Familie hergereist war, um ein Teil der Überraschung für Harry darzustellen.

Im Erdgeschoss in Hogwarts machten sich Harry und Ginny gerade für ein weiteres Trainingsspiel fertig, das glaubte er zumindest. Mit der neuen Quidditch-Garderobe hatte er ein wenig zu kämpfen.

„So hier?" Er blickte zu Ginny hinüber und drehte sich vor ihr. „Wieso haben wir jetzt plötzlich diese neuen Umhänge? Die habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wo sind denn die anderen?", wollte er neugierig wissen.  
„Da sind ein paar Reinigungszauber schiefgegangen, deshalb tragen wir die alte traditionelle Hogwarts-Mannschaftskleidung für Notfälle", machte sie ihm weis.  
„Wir hätten das Training auch einfach verschieben können, bis wir unsere alten Umhänge zurückhaben", entgegnete er, obwohl ihm der Umhang mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen gefiel. Dass an der Sache etwas faul war, dachte er nicht im Entferntesten.  
„Du siehst gut darin aus. Alle Farben zusammen! Irgendwie hab ich mir das schon immer gewünscht", sagte Ginny versonnen. In Gedanken wiederholte Harry den Satz: 'Alle Farben zusammen'.

Ginny ließ ihm keine Zeit, noch weiter über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Stattdessen drückte sie ihm seinen Twister in die Hand und drängte ihn zum Verlassen des Zimmers.

Komisch fand er, dass sich am heutigen Samstag offensichtlich niemand in den Gängen aufzuhalten schien, obwohl nicht einmal ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende geplant war. Es war fast menschenleer, bis auf Filch, der mit einem Wischmob hantierte und grimmig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte. Die Stille war fast unheimlich. Zusammen gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle hinüber zu der Treppe, die nach draußen führte.

Je näher sie dem schuleigenen Stadion kamen, desto stärker beschlich Harry die Gewissheit, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Die Bestätigung für seine vage Annahme bekam er erst, als er zusammen mit Ginny die Quartiere neben dem Stadion betrat. Da warteten Ron und die Zwillinge, die ihn breit angrinsten. Da war auch Oliver Wood, der jetzt bei Eintracht Pfützensee in der Profiliga spielte und ihm ein herzliches Lächeln schenkte. Mit wem er gar nicht gerechnet hatte, war Lee Jordan, der früher immer die Spiele kommentiert hatte. Wer zu den ganzen Gryffindors nicht so ganz passte war Draco in voller Montur, die der seinen auf den letzten Fadenstich glich. Bis auf Lee trugen alle den gleichen Quidditch-Dress, wie Harry es erst jetzt bemerkte. Für einen Moment blieb ihm glatt die Luft weg.

„Was ...?"

An dieser Stelle ergriff Ron das Wort, denn er spürte, wie Harry auf der Stelle trat.

„Wir haben uns überlegt, was wir so einem reichen Schnösel wie dir schenken können. Also haben wir ein richtiges Quidditchspiel organisiert, mit dem wir dich überraschen – und zwar jetzt." Er beäugte Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe, dann denke ich, ist es uns gelungen!"  
„Aber wie …?" Harry war vollkommen überwältigt und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Oh, leicht war es nicht. Immerhin musste es in aller Heimlichkeit geschehen – jeder musste absolut dicht halten. Die Trainingsspiele für dich mussten organisiert werden, um dich wieder einigermaßen fit zu machen, damit du dich nicht völlig blamierst." Ron blickte zu Ginny hinüber und da wusste Harry, dass sie sich darum gekümmert hatte.  
„Du hast das gewusst?", fragte er Ginny vorwurfsvoll, die daraufhin nur frech lächelte. „Ich …" Harry schlucke einmal kräftig. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ihr habt mir dieses Spiel organisiert?" Als alle Anwesenden nickten, war er noch sprachloser als zuvor.  
„Sag nichts, Harry." Rons Vorschlag nahm er gern an. Er konnte sowieso kein Wort mehr herausbringen, denn er befürchtete, er würde zu weinen beginnen, weil er sich so freute. Ginny drückte seine Hand. Er drückte dankend zurück.

Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand kündigte Ron an: „Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir hören, wann wir aufs Feld dürfen." Er machte eine Handbewegung und flüsterte einen Spruch, so dass der Stillezauber aufgehoben wurde und Arthurs dröhnende Stimme sowie der darauf folgende tosende Beifall der Zuschauer laut und deutlich zu hören war. Aufgrund Harrys weit aufgerissener Augen erklärte Ron wie selbstverständlich: „Was wäre ein Spiel ohne angemessenes Publikum?" Ron stupste Harry mit dem Ellenbogen an und nahm seine Position ein. „Du nach vorn, Harry. Der Sucher immer zuerst."

Die Formatierung der Gruppe war ein offenes Dreieck, von dem Harry die Spitze darstellte. Gespannt hörte man zu, wie Arthur die Mannschaft von Eintracht Pfützensee vorstellte.

Bei dem Sucher namens Deimos erklärte Ron: „So waghalsig, wie der manchmal fliegt, könnten die anderen Spieler in Panik geraten, dass er sie versehentlich rammt. Es gab bisher nie einen Zusammenstoß, also keine Angst, falls er euch zu nahe kommen sollte."  
Der Hüter wurde genannt, von dem Oliver sagte: „Tyrell ist ein hartnäckiger Bursche, auch wenn er selten die Chance bekommt, für Ron einzusteigen. Er lässt kaum was durchs Tor."  
Über die beiden von Arthur genannten Treiber erzählte Ron: „Gunnar ist eine Kampfmaschine. Er schlägt die Klatscher gern auf die Hinterseite der Besen, damit der Gegner ins Trudeln kommt. Miranda hingegen", er seufzte und fing sich damit einen Knuff von Ginny ein, „sie ist wahnsinnig hübsch und nutzt das gern aus, um den Gegnern auf dem Spielfeld den Kopf zu verdrehen. Also Achtung: Flirtalarm!" Die Mannschaft lachte auf, lauschte dennoch den Namen der Jäger, die Arthur nannte.  
Wieder war es Oliver, der einige Tipps gab: „Babtunde ist in Afrika großgeworden. Er ist mit 33 Jahren der älteste Spieler auf dem Feld, aber er ist gemütlich, geradezu harmlos, hat aber einen kräftigen Wurf am Leib. Agnes hingegen opfert sich gern mal und schmeißt sich auch zwischen eurem Klatscher und ihrem Sucher, um ihn zu schützen."  
Grinsend drehte sich Harry um. „Machst du das auch für mich, Ginny?"  
„Aber klar doch."  
„Der dritte Jäger", begann Ron, „ist Tales. Er springt für Oliver ein. Ist unser Nesthäkchen und hat heute sein erstes richtiges Spiel. Er gibt immer sein Bestes, aber viel haben wir nicht vor ihm zu befürchten."

Die Erkennungsmelodie von Eintracht Pfützensee ertönte und das Publikum klatschte und pfiff. Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, wenn man das bei einem vollen Stadion überhaupt sagen konnte, gab Arthur die Spieler von Hogwarts bekannt.

„Als Sucher für Hogwarts wird kein anderer als Harry Potter …" Den Rest des Satzes konnte man trotz Sonorus gar nicht mehr verstehen, denn das Publikum schrie und jubelte und das recht lang.  
Ron gab vor, auf seine Armbanduhr zu schauen und sagte gelassen: „Dann kann ich mir ja noch einen Kaffee machen." Harry blickte voller Vorfreude über seine Schulter und grinste gelassen.

Es war für Ron seltsam, für ein Quidditch-Spiel von seinem eigenen Vater vorgestellt zu werden, aber er musste lächeln, weil er hörte, wie stolz der auf ihn war, als er sagte: „Das Tor wird von meinem jüngsten Sohn gehütet werden: Ronald Weasley."

Die Zweitnamen von Harry und Ron hatte Arthur kurzerhand weggelassen, worüber niemand böse war. Fred und George sowie Ginny wurden vorgestellt, weswegen der Minister einen Scherz darüber machte, dass die Mannschaft aus so vielen Weasleys bestand. Seine Frau und er hätten sieben Kinder, sagte er, aber sie wären zu spät auf die Idee gekommen, ein eigenes Quidditch-Team zu gründen. Arthur kam zu den anderen Spielern.

„Schon früher war er in Hogwarts Kapitän des Hauses Gryffindor. Heute wird er als Jäger fungieren: Oliver Wood." Oliver war dank Eintracht Pfützensee auch kein Unbekannter mehr. Er schien sich auf das Spiel genauso zu freuen wie Harry. Durch ihn, dachte Harry, war er überhaupt zu Quidditch gekommen – eigentlich durch Minerva, weil sie ihn mit ihm bekanntgemacht hatte. „Der dritte Jäger im Bunde war früher ein gewiefter Sucher des Hauses Slytherin: Draco Malfoy."

Eine Melodie erklang und das Einzige, was wirklich verständlich war, war der Anfang der Hogwarts-Hymne, die Harry seit seinem ersten Schultag nicht wieder gehört hatte.

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
warzenschweiniges Hogwarts …"

„Ich hab es geahnt!", schrie Ron begeistert, um gegen den Lärm anzukommen. „Als die Pfützensee-Hymne kam, da habe ich mich gefragt, ob wir wohl auch eine hätten. Also, alle Mann auf die Besen", jeder setzte auf, „in Formation abheben und vor allem", er hob eine Zeigefinger, „laut und falsch mitsingen!"  
„Das können wir am besten", sagte Fred und George zeitgleich und stimmten sofort ein.

Die Hogwarts-Mannschaft verließ singend und freudestrahlend ihr Quartier und flog ins Stadion. Harry war von der Menge der Zuschauer ganz überwältigt. Er musste Lachen, als er den Text der Hogwarts-Hymne in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben in der Luft erblickte. Albus musste sie mit seinem Stab dort hingezaubert haben, damit jeder nach seinem eigenen Tempo und seiner eigenen Melodie mitsingen konnte. Das Ergebnis war ein lustig anzuhörendes Durcheinander.

Von der Tribüne aus konnte Severus die einfliegende Hogwarts-Mannschaft gut ausmachen, aber kurz darauf schloss er genervt die Augen. Einige Reihen hinter ihm war es Albus, der am lautesten die kindische Hymne mitsang und dabei neue Tonfrequenzen auszuprobieren schien.

„Bei Merlin", stöhnte Severus, „dass ich nach all den Jahren das noch erleben 'darf'."  
„Kommen Sie, Severus", Hermine gab ihm einen einladenden Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen, blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und stimmte in die Hymne ein, „bring und etwas Schönes bei, ob alt und kahl oder jung und alt, wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei."

Entgeistert blickte er sie an und versuchte mit größter Anstrengung, seine ernste Miene beizubehalten, aber es sah zum Piepen aus, wie Hermine ihr Lachen verkneifen musste, um den Text hervorzubringen. Er blickte an ihr vorbei zu Remus hinüber, der bereits bei der letzten Strophe angekommen war und sich für einen Tenor zu halten schien, als er sang: „Gib dein Bestes - wir können's gebrauchen; unsere Köpfe, sie sollen nun rauchen!" Tonks hingegen war noch bei der Strophe davor und schien sich an Hermines Tempo zu halten, denn beide, fast im gleichen Takt, krächzten: „Denn noch sind unsere Köpfe leer, voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen, wir wollen nun alles erlernen, was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen."  
Als Tonks und Hermine fertig waren, schüttelte Remus, der zwischen den beiden saß, kurz seinen Kopf. „Eine echte Stereoakustik habe ich hier auch noch nie erleben dürfen", sagte er breit lächelnd.

Jetzt ertönte Lee Jordans Stimme, der das Spiel kommentieren würde.

„Willkommen, meine Damen und Herren. Ich darf mich Ihnen kurz vorstellen? Mein Name ist Lee Jordan, ehemaliger Gryffindor, bester Kunde von 'Weasleys Zauberhaf…'"  
Der Ton war plötzlich viel leiser und man hörte Arthurs Stimme leise sagen: „Keine Werbung!"  
Das Publikum lachte – Lee ebenfalls, der unbeirrt weitermachte: „… und Lieblingsmoderator von unserer guten Professor McGonagall!"

Alle Besucher auf entsprechender Tribüne drehten sich um und blickten Minerva an, die sich ganz überrascht eine Hand auf die Brust gelegt hatte.

„Oh, es geht schon los! Die Mannschaften fliegen jetzt an ihre Positionen. Der Hüter von Pfützensee, Tyrell, hat gerade seine Stellung an den Ringen eingenommen, während sich die anderen Spieler ebenfalls an ihre Plätze begeben. Auf dem Rasen kann ich den Schiedsrichter erkennen, der …" Jordan hielt kurz inne. „Nein, das ist doch nicht etwa unsere liebe Madam Hooch?" Der Schiedsrichter winkte. „Ja, sie es! Wer bei ihr nicht das Besenfliegen lernen konnte, liebe Zuschauer, der lernt es nie!" Die Menge klatschte. Viele waren in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen und kannten Madam Hooch. „Das Spiel wird jeden Augenblick angepfiffen."

Der schrille Pfiff hallte durch das Stadion.

„Jetzt geht es los, der Ball ist in der Luft. Pfützensee schnappt sich den Quaffel als Erstes. Hey, Babtunde: Ich liebe deine Rastalocken!" Lee fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die eigenen. „Babtunde fliegt unter den verdatterten Zwillingen hindurch auf die Ringe zu. Hält ihn denn niemand auf? Die erste Prüfung für Ron! Der Jäger täuscht, wirft und ..." Ein kurzer Moment der Spannung trat ein. „Ron schlägt den Ball zurück zu Draco", die Menge klatschte, „der jetzt im Ballbesitz sofort von den generischen Spielern attackiert wird. Gunnar torpediert ihn mit einem Klatscher und ...", Fred hielt die schwarze Eisenkugel auf, „daneben!"

Von der Tribüne aus fieberte Lucius mit, auch wenn er es niemandem zeigen wollte. Andererseits wusste er, dass jeder seine Augen auf das Spiel gerichtet hatte und nicht auf ihn.

Der Moderator war wieder zu hören.

„Draco kann sich nur mühevoll auf dem Besen halten. Er wird von den Jägern Agnes und Babtunde in die Mangel genommen. Doch da kommt schon Ginny unter Draco angeflogen? Und … Was ist das?" Das Manöver hatte Jordan noch nie gesehen. „Draco lässt den Quaffel einfach fallen, Ginny fängt ihn auf. Oho, das war knapp daneben! Der Klatscher hätte sie beinahe erwischt und vom Besen gefegt. Na Harry, schon den Schnatz erblickt? Wie es aussieht, noch nicht. Jetzt gibt Ginny den Ball an Oliver ab, der damit zum Angriffsziel wird."

Oliver, dicht gefolgt von der Treiberin Miranda und dem Jäger Tales, sauste in einem Affenzahn an der Tribüne vorbei, auf der Hermine saß. Vor Spannung hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Die Lautsprecher dröhnten und Lees Stimme war wieder zu hören.

„Ein Pass von Oliver an Draco und wieder zurück an Oliver, der den Quaffel Ginny zuwirft, die ihn durch die Beine des Hüters Tyrell schlenzt, direkt durch den untersten Ring."

Ein Glockenschlag ertönte. Hogwarts hatte den ersten Punkt gemacht. Die Menge tobte, doch der Jubel war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Jetzt folgt der Konter der Profis: Ein Pass und ein Tor für Pfützensee." Lee hielt inne. „Nein, das kann nicht sein: Gleich noch einmal! Ron wurde zweimal erfolgreich angetäuscht. Zwei Tore für Eintracht Pfützensee durch Babtunde und Agnes."

Die Zuschauer stöhnten enttäuscht, selbst Hermine hielt sich nicht zurück und schnaufte entrüstet über die beiden Tore. Severus beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und sagte leise: „Das ist der Nachteil, gegen Menschen zu spielen, die einem vertraut sind. Die kennen Mr. Weasleys Schwächen und nutzen das aus."  
„Ron hätte das wissen müssen! Jetzt liegt Eintracht Pfützensee doch tatsächlich vorn."  
„Sie wissen, wie schnell sich das Blatt wenden kann. Warten wir ab. Bisher hat keiner der Sucher den Schnatz entdeckt. Oder beide halten ein Nickerchen in zwanzig Metern Höhe?"  
„Harry bestimmt nicht", verneinte sie lächelnd, „er lernt aus seinen Fehlern."

Nach gut einer Stunde konnte Draco einen Ausgleich mit einem Treffer durchs mittlere Tor erzielen, den er, durch eine Pirouette mit dem Besen getarnt, durchs linke Tor warf, während der Hüter Tyrell das rechte schützte, weil er nicht ahnen konnte, wo der Ball nach Dracos Drehung landen würde.

Die Zuschauer pfiffen und jubelten, sogar Lucius klatschte zwei-, dreimal ungesehen in die Hände, erntete dafür von Narzissa einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Das Spiel wurde härter. Lee kommentierte viel hektischer als zuvor.

„Hey, nicht rempeln", donnerte Lees Stimme über den Sonorus. Der erste Foulversuch des Treibers Gunnar, der mit seinem Schläger angeblich versehentlich auf Georges Besen geschlagen hatte, wurde vom Publikum auf der Stelle mit einem Pfeifkonzert sondergleichen quittiert. Madam Hooch holte entsprechende Sportler auf den Boden und diskutierte.

Severus hielt sich derweil ein Ohr zu, während Hermine neben ihm mit Hilfe eines Kreises, den sie aus Daumen und Zeigefinger geformt hatte, so laut pfiff, dass Hagrids übergroßer Teekessel vor Neid erblassen würde.

„Himmel! Hermine", kam es nicht von Severus, sondern von Remus, der sich nicht rechtzeitig das Ohr zugehalten hatte.  
„Was?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Das war ein Foul! Da muss man pfeifen."  
„Mein Trommelfell pfeift jetzt von ganz allein."  
„Versuch es doch auch mal! Du machst einfach so", sie formte wieder einen Kreis und wollte sich die Finger gerade in den Mund schieben, da hielt Remus stoppend eine Hand in die Höhe.  
„Ich kann das nicht. Konnte ich nie, schon früher nicht."  
„Dann nimm vier Finger, das ist einfacher." Sie hatte bereits jeweils Zeige- und Mittelfinger gestreckt, da hielt sie diesmal Severus auf.  
„Sie könnten sich auf einfach die ganze Faust in den Mund stecken und kräftig ausatmen. Irgendein Geräusch wird dabei schon entstehen." Er blickte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an. „Woher hat sich eine Dame wie Sie nur solche Manieren abgeguckt."  
Sie hob und senkte die Schultern. „Wenn man so oft mit den Weasley-Jungs zu tun hat, hat man im Nu sein Pfeif-Diplom in der Tasche. Möchten Sie auch eines?" Ihre Augen glitzerten frech.  
„Ich pfeif drauf", gab er trocken zurück.

Während Madam Hooch weiterhin den Tatbestand des Foulversuchs diskutierte, war Harry noch immer dabei, den Schnatz ausfindig zu machen. Er war langsam ums Spielfeld geschlichen, doch der goldene Ball wollte sich ihm nicht zeigen. Gleichzeitig behielt er Deimos, den gegnerischen Sucher, im Auge, der wiederum ihn nicht aus den Augen verlor. Wenn man schon den Schnatz nicht finden könnte, müsste man beobachten, ob der anderen ihn erspäht hatte.

Ein Pfiff von Madam Hooch und das Spiel ging weiter. Deimos zischte plötzlich in eine bestimmte Richtung ab und Harry sofort hinterher. Hermine sprang von ihrem Platz auf, um besser sehen zu können.

„Ich glaube, Harry hat den Schnatz gesichtet!", verkündete sie, so dass wirklich jeder auf der Tribüne seine Augen auf den Sucher von Hogwarts richtete.

Fehlalarm. Deimos hatte Harry zum Narren gehalten und wollte mit dem Manöver nur seine Reaktionen testen, seine Stärken und Schwächen herausfinden. Der Schnatz war noch immer weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Harry befürchtete schon, Rolanda hätte ihn aus Versehen gar nicht ins Spiel gebracht.

Mit einem Male vernahm Harry ein knackendes Geräusch unter sich und blickte an seinen Beinen herab. Er musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Besen von Fred – oder war es George? – von einem Klatscher getroffen zerbarst und einer der Zwillinge gen Boden trudelte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, was geschehen war, aber die Zuschauer und vor allem der Kommentator hatten es genau gesehen.

Lee war nicht mehr zu bremsen.

„Foul! Foul! Foul!", donnerte es über das Spielfeld, doch Madam Hooch winkte ab und ließ weiterspielen, da sich der Quaffel im Besitz der Mannschaft aus Hogwarts befand. Die beiden Treiber von Eintracht Pfützensee, Gunnar und Miranda, schlugen sich jedoch für den gelungenen Spielzug im Flug die Keulen aneinander. Lee erklärte den Zuschauern, was geschehen war.

„Georges Besen wurde erst von einem Klatscher getroffen, was laut der Spielregeln zulässig ist, aber danach kam Gunnars unerlaubter Streich mit dem Schlagholz, der den Besen brach. Nicht umsonst nennt man ihn den 'Berserker der Lüfte', nicht wahr, Gunnar?" Man hörte, dass Lee wütend über Madam Hooch' Entscheidung war. Von dem heutigen Spiel hatte sich jeder ein faires erhofft, aber so war es nun einmal beim Quidditch. Manch ein Spieler konnte nicht widerstehen, unerlaubterweise Vorteile zu erzielen, aber dafür gab es den Schiedsrichter, der das regeln sollte. Außerdem machten solche unerwarteten Situationen das Spiel nur noch spannender.

Bis George mit einem neuen Besen wieder ins Spiel einsteigen konnte, war das Hogwarts-Team für die nächsten Minuten in der Unterzahl, was Eintracht Pfützensee natürlich ausnutzte und Ron gnadenlos drei Bälle hintereinander ins Tor jagte.

Pfützensee führte mit 160 zu 120 Punkten, doch die Schulmannschaft steckte nicht auf. Draco, Ginny und Oliver sorgten für insgesamt 150 Punkte für Hogwarts, was die Menge zum Jubeln brachte. Selbst Hermine schrie, und das überaus schrill.

Draco, jetzt in Ballbesitz, blickte kurz über seine Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Verfolger an ihm klebten und von Oliver und Ginny keine Notiz nahmen, während die Zwillinge mit ihren Klatschern seine Verfolger attackierten. Dann machte er plötzlich eine 180º Wendung und riss die Arme hoch. Er hatte den Quaffel gar nicht. Den hatte er längst ungesehen an Ginny abgegeben, die ihn an dem Hüter vorbei durch den Ring werfen wollte, doch Tyrell rammte sie kurz vor ihrem Wurf. Ginny stieß gegen das Tor, fiel mit dem Ball unterm Arm hindurch und verlor ihren Besen. Sie stürzte zusammen mit Quaffel nach unten.

„Oh mein Gott", schrie Hermine aufgeregt und sprang erneut von ihrem Sitz, nur um zu sehen, dass Ginny den Ball von sich weg warf und sich im Fall ihren Besen schnappte. Im ersten Moment war Hermine erleichtert, im zweiten rasend vor Wut. „Das war ein Foul! Er hat sie gerammt!" Fred flog gerade an ihrer Tribüne vorbei, so dass sie ihm lauthals hinterherrief: „Gib ihm eines auf die Nüsse, Fred!"

Hermine setzte sich noch immer erzürnt auf die Bank zwischen Severus und Remus. Remus konnte sich wegen Hermines leidenschaftlicher Äußerung ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, während Severus, der sich an etwas erinnert fühlte, in seine Tasche griff.

Kurz darauf hielt er ihr eine Tüte entgegen und sagte: „Wo Sie gerade von Nüssen sprachen …"

Sie murmelte ein Danke, war vom weiteren Spielverlauf so eingenommen, dass sie ihn nicht einmal ansah, als sie die Tüte entgegen nahm; deswegen auch nicht sein ungewohnt mildes Lächeln sehen konnte. Es war jedoch Remus, der es bemerkte.

Lee kommentierte das spannende Spiel weiter. „Draco hat den Quaffel – diesmal aber wirklich! Wir haben Gleichstand. Na, hat einer den Schnatz gefunden?" Man konnte direkt hören, wie Lee lächelte.

In diesem Augenblick flog der Schnatz direkt neben Draco auf gleicher Höhe, und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er den Sucher von Pfützensee ausmachen, der schnurstracks auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Draco erinnerte sich daran, was Ron gesagt hatte. Deimos würde waghalsig fliegen und es stimmte, denn der Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft kam in hohem Tempo geradewegs auf Draco zu und schien davon auszugehen, dass er ausweichen würde.

Die Situation hatte Harry sofort erkannt und war seinerseits auf dem Weg, den kleinen goldenen Ball zu fangen. Mit ihm würde er das Spiel entscheiden. Der Ball war jedoch schneller, viel schneller als die Schulbälle, mit denen er geübt hatte. Der Schnatz entwischte beiden Suchern, wenn auch nur um Haaresbreite.

Wie der Wind fegte Harry direkt neben Deimos hinter dem Schnatz her. Mit einem Male, und es erschreckte ihn nicht einmal, spürte Harry, wie sich sein Sichtfeld zu verengen schien. Nein, dachte er, verengen war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Er konnte im nächsten Moment den Schnatz viel deutlicher sehen, aber auch nur deshalb, weil er sich allein auf dem Spielfeld wiederfand. Keine Spieler, keine Zuschauer, kein Lärm. Nichts sorgte für Ablenkung. Da waren manchmal Schatten zu sehen, die Harry einfach umflog.

'Vielleicht die anderen Spieler?', vermutete er, doch er hielt sich an diesem Gedanken nicht lange auf. Momentan gab es nur noch ihn und den Schnatz, der wie ein Juwel verführerisch im Licht der magischen Scheinwerfer funkelte. Er konnte ihn so deutlich sehen wie nie zuvor. Der Ball tauchte abrupt ab und sauste am unteren Ende der Tribüne knapp über dem Rasen hinweg. Mit Hilfe seines Twisters konnte Harry genauso flink und bei voller Geschwindigkeit hinab in Tiefe gleiten, um den Schnatz vom Boden wegzufangen.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von dem Ball, der das Spiel beenden und Hogwarts den Sieg bringen würde. Es war um ihn herum so still, dass er das leise Surren der goldenen Flügel vernehmen konnte. Als sich seine Finger um den kleinen Ball schlossen, er die Flügel an seiner Haut flattern spürte, rauschte ohne jeden Übergang der frenetische Jubel der Menge in seinen Ohren und die Schatten bildeten sich übergangslos zu den Zuschauern und Spielern zurück.

Er hatte den Schnatz mit Leichtigkeit fangen können, weil er nur noch ihn sehen wollte.

In der großen Halle fand ein kleines Fest statt. Nicht alle waren geblieben, aber so viele, dass die Halle aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien. Viele hielten sich deswegen draußen auf den Gängen auf, um sich über das fantastische Spiel zu unterhalten oder um einfach nur zu plaudern, weil man sich so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Harry und all die anderen Spieler hatten Zeit gefunden, unter die Dusche zu hüpfen, bevor sie sich ins Getümmel stürzen wollten. Obwohl Harry keine Veranstaltungen dieser Größe mochte, so war ihm doch bewusst, dass er die meisten Gäste persönlich kannte. Die, die er nicht kannte, waren die Eltern, Geschwister und Freunde seiner Freunde.

Im Siegestaumel schwankte Harry mit Ginny an der Hand in den überfüllten Raum und wurde von einem tosenden Applaus begrüßt. Selbst die Verlierer von Eintracht Pfützensee gönnten ihm und seinem Team den Erfolg. Neben Luna waren noch andere Vertreter der Presse vor Ort. Die Creevey-Brüder waren die Fotografen für einen Journalisten von der Morgeneule, Luna selbst war seit einiger Zeit fest bei der Muggelpost angestellt. Mit so einer Presse konnte Harry leben.

Jemand schlug ihm übermütig auf die Schulter. „Das war wie in alten Zeiten!" Es war Dean, der Harry jedoch nicht für sich allein beanspruchen wollte, sondern für Seamus und all die anderen Platz machte, die dem erfolgreichen Sucher noch das ein oder andere nette Wort sagen wollten.

„Und du bist sicher", hörte Harry Arthurs Stimme, noch bevor er ihn sehen konnte, „dass du nicht doch Profi-Quidditch spielen möchtest?"  
„Nein, lieber nicht", winkte Harry lächelnd ab. „Gegen den Sucher von Eintracht Pfützensee zu gewinnen war nicht leicht", log er, denn es war leicht gewesen. Dank seiner Gabe, die sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen eingestellt hatte, war es ihm möglich gewesen, keine ablenkenden Dinge mehr wahrzunehmen. Das Publikum war verschwunden, die anderen Spieler ebenfalls. Mit dieser Ruhe war es Harry gelungen, den Schnatz im Nu ausfindig zu machen und zu verfolgen. Die Schatten, die er während seines Fluges gesehen und umflogen hatte, waren seines Erachtens die anderen Mitspieler gewesen, mit denen er nicht zusammenprallen wollte, nur deswegen waren ihre Silhouetten wahrzunehmen. Seine Aufgabe als Sucher war zu einfach gewesen. Es wäre falsch, diese Fähigkeit beim Profi-Quidditch einzusetzen. Eines wusste Harry aber genau: Er müsste Severus davon erzählen!

Nach einer halben Stunde, die damit verbracht hatte, Glückwünsche und Gratulationen entgegenzunehmen, setzte er sich erschöpft neben George auf eine der Bänke, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Ron hatte bereits zwei Hähnchenkeulen verputzt und griff gerade zur dritten.

„War ein cooles Spiel!" Georges Aussage konnte Harry nur zustimmen. Es hatte verdammt viel Spaß gemacht. Aber zu wissen, dass es eine Seltenheit war, mit all seinen Freunden spielen zu können, ließ ein wenig Wehmut aufkommen.  
„Das müssen wir irgendwann nochmal machen", schlug Fred nicht sehr ernst vor, denn er schien ebenfalls zu wissen, dass allein schon Rons und Olivers Zeitplan das nicht zulassen würde, wenn die Saison erst einmal begonnen hätte.  
„Womit habe ich das eigentlich verdient? War das ein vorgezogenes Geburtstagsgeschenk oder so?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Mit vollem Mund schüttelte Ron den Kopf, doch er wartete, bis er geschluckt hatte, bevor er erklärte: „Nur so, Harry. Wir haben es nie geschafft, uns mal zu treffen, also habe ich das vorausschauend planen müssen, damit auch wirklich jeder Zeit hat."  
„Danke!" Jeden blickte Harry einmal an. „Danke euch allen. Das war wirklich fantastisch!"  
Sich in der großen Halle umblickend fragte Ron: „Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

Die stand mit Severus in einer schattigen Ecke und diskutierte.

„Warum wollen Sie jetzt schon gehen? So eine Siegesfeier gehört doch mit dazu, Severus."  
Er verzog das Gesicht und blickte sich um, doch bevor er ihr seine Meinung sagen konnte, hörte man die Stimme von Sirius, der zustimmte: „Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Feier noch ein bisschen." Solche Worte aus seinem Mund waren nicht ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich war nur, dass er sie an Severus gerichtet hatte.  
Auch hier kam Severus nicht dazu, sich zu äußern, denn Hermine nörgelte: „Bleiben Sie noch ein bisschen. Sie brauchen auch keine Angst haben, dass heute getanzt wird."  
In diesem Moment hörte man Albus' Stimme, die per Sonorus ankündigte: „Liebe Gäste, zur Feier des Tages hat sich die Musikgruppe von Hogwarts bereiterklärt, gegen elf Uhr noch in die Tasten zu hauen. Es darf getanzt werden."  
Sirius bemerkte, wie Hermines Augen glitzerten, bevor sie Severus flehend anblickte. „Tanzen Sie nachher mit mir?"  
„Gibt es eine Heilung für Werwölfe?", schoss er bissig als Antwort zurück.  
Die gute Laune ließ sich Hermine, auch wenn es ihr schwerfiel, davon nicht vermiesen. „Aber Sie bleiben noch, ja?"

Sie hatte den gleichen Blick aufgesetzt wie sein Hund, wenn der etwas von seinem Frühstücksschinken abhaben wollte, dachte Severus. Da konnte er auch nie nein sagen.

„Von mir aus", stimmte er lustlos, geradezu grantig zu.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, grinste jedoch in sich hinein. „Komm schon, ein bisschen mehr Stimmung."  
„Was tun Sie eigentlich hier, Black? Die große Halle ist, wie der Name schon sagt, 'groß'! Warum stehen Sie nicht woanders herum und erleuchten die Menschen dort mit Ihren Weisheiten?"  
„Ich warte auf meine Frau", erwiderte Sirius breit grinsend.  
„Aber ich bin doch hier", meldete sich Anne zu Wort, „stehe die ganze Zeit hinter dir."  
„Da bist du ja!" Sirius nahm ihre Hand und legte sie um seinen Arm. „Dann gratulieren wir mal meinem Patensohn. Bis dann, Severus." Er nickte Hermine zu. „Schönen Abend noch."

Hermine blickte Sirius und Anne noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor sie dann Severus betrachtete, der das durchaus mitbekam.

„Zu wem wollen wir uns setzen?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Ich habe es dort gemütlich, wo ich mich gerade befinde."  
„Den ganzen Abend wollen Sie also im Schatten stehen und die Leute beobachten?"  
„Sie haben doch sogar davon geträumt, also warum finden Sie es auf einmal ungewöhnlich."  
Hermine seufzte. „Sie sind ein harter Brocken", murmelte sie.  
„Was haben Sie eben gesagt?", zischte er sie von der Seite in einem Ton an, der verriet, dass er sie verstanden haben musste.  
„Ich sagte …"  
„Dann setzen wir uns eben irgendwo hin. Gehen Sie vor!", befahl er ihr missgelaunt.

Störrisch verhielt sich auch Lucius, der eine ähnliche Unterhaltung mit seiner Frau führte.

„Wieso müssen wir noch bleiben?", fragte er unschuldig. „Das Spiel ist vorbei."  
„Weil wir unseren Sohn feiern möchten, Lucius. Wir beide!" Ihren Worten konnte er entnehmen, dass er heute im Gästezimmer nächtigen müsste, sollte er jetzt wiedersprechen.  
„Nun gut", resignierte er. „Dort ist er, gehen wir hin und tätscheln ihm ein wenig den Kopf."  
„Lucius, sei nicht so", beklagte sie sich.  
„Wie wollt Ihr mich denn sonst haben? Ich spiele doch schon den gut erzogenen Hund, den ihr an der kurzen Leine führt."

Von seinen Worten gekränkt blickte Narzissa ihn traurig an, bevor sie sich von ihm entfernte und sich ohne ihn ins Getümmel stürzte. Er blieb seufzend zurück und fühlte sich nun eher wie ein ungeliebtes Haustier, das man ausgesetzt hatte. Ruhig blickte sich Lucius in der großen Halle um. Er bemerkte einen ehemaligen Kollegen aus dem Ministerium, Mr. Diggory. Sollte er zu ihm hinübergehen und das Wort an ihn richten, würde er sicherlich mit einer Ohrfeige rechnen müssen, als blieb Lucius an Ort und Stelle, ließ derweil seinen Blick wandern.

Da saß Potter mit Draco an einem Tisch und die beiden verstanden sich prächtig, machten Scherze und lachten laut. Lucius schnaufte. Dass das einmal möglich sein würde, hätte er niemals im Leben gedacht. Etwas weiter weg stand Black, den Narzissa nach Lucius' Geschmack gerade ein wenig zu innig herzte. 'Was war Black eigentlich für ihn?', fragte sich Lucius. Er kam nicht drauf, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. 'Der Cousin meiner Gattin ist für mich was?' Angewidert verzog Lucius das Gesicht. Black war nur angeheiratet, so viel stand fest. So wichtig war er nicht, um sich mit ihm zu befassen. Es war schlimm genug, dass Draco für Black einen Neffen zweiten Grades darstellte.

„Was ziehst du für ein Gesicht?", hörte Lucius eine bekannte Stimme fragen. Severus hatte sich ihm genähert. Hermine hatte sich ins Getümmel gestürzt, um Sitzplätze zu suchen.  
„Ach nichts."  
„Willst du dich nicht mit jemandem unterhalten?", stichelte Severus. „Hast doch sonst immer deine Fühler nach Informationen ausgestreckt." Von Lucius erhielt er einen zurechtweisenden Blick, aber bei dem blieb es. „Sieh mal", machte Severus ihn auf die Tür aufmerksam, „wenn das niemand ist, mit dem du dich unterhalten kannst."

Lucius drehte sich um und sah Pansy Parkinson, die Tochter eines seiner ehemaligen Geschäftspartner, mit Hilfe eines edlen Gehstockes in die große Halle humpeln. An ihrer Seite bemerkte er einen jungen dunkelhäutigen Mann und ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken und großen Augen.

„Was ist denn mit ihr geschehen?", fragte Lucius, obwohl er genau wusste, an was Pansy gelitten hatte. Schwester Marie war so freundlich gewesen, ihn indirekt in die gesundheitliche Problematik einzuweihen, so dass er an 'Schlafes Bruder' erinnert worden war, was er Marie mitgeteilt hatte.  
„Frag sie selbst. Sie wird viel zu erzählen haben."

Der Aufforderung kam Lucius nach. Mit Pansy hatte er damals nie Probleme gehabt, wenn sie mit ihren Eltern bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen war. Er hatte sie immer als Lieblingsschwiegertochter betrachtet, doch auch wenn dieser Traum längst zerplatzt war, hielt ihn nichts auf, sie zumindest zu begrüßen.

Aus nächster Nähe beobachtete Severus das Zusammentreffen. Kaum hatte sich Lucius vor der jungen Frau aufgebaut, wich sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Skepsis schüttelte sie seine Hand, als er ihr sie zur Begrüßung reichte.

„Miss Parkinson, guten Abend", säuselte er galant.  
„Mr. Malfoy", brachte sie nur gezwungen hervor, „was für eine Überraschung." Blaise, der schützend einen Arm um Pansy gelegt hatte, beobachtete jede Regung von Lucius ganz genau. „Wie geht es Ihrem Herrn Vater?"  
„Der …" Pansy schien verlegen. „Der erholt sich im Krankenhaus."  
„Oh, wie bedauerlich. Wünschen Sie ihm von mir eine gute Genesung." Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Gehhilfe. „Und darf ich mich nach Ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigen?" Sein Tipp mit den abartigen Forschungen seiner Schwägerin war man offenbar nachgegangen, sonst würde Pansy noch immer scheintot im Mungos liegen.  
„Es geht schon wieder, danke der Nachfrage. Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen würden?"

Lucius ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihn so kühl abwies und drängte ihr eine Unterhaltung auf. Sie war es ihm schuldig, sich mit ihm zu befassen. Immerhin hatte sie von ihm damals eine Menge Süßigkeiten und Spielzeug erhalten, wenn sie in Malfoy Manor zu Gast gewesen war. Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Mädchen.

„Und was bist du für ein kleiner Engel?", sprach er das Mädchen an.  
„Ich heiße …", wollte sie antworten, doch ihr Vater legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, so dass sie auf der Stelle verstummte. Zu gut erinnerte sie sich an das, was ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte, nämlich dass böse Männer mit einem Namen schlimme Dinge anstellen konnten. Gekränkt blickte Lucius auf. „Mr. …?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie kommen mir bekannt vor."  
Kühl offenbarte Blaise: „Ich war im gleichen Jahrgang wie Ihr Sohn."  
Dann fiel es Lucius ein. „Ah, Mr. Zabini, nicht wahr? Wie geht es Ihrer reizenden Mutter?"

Blaise strafte Lucius mit einer ausbleibenden Antwort, die die Situation unangenehm machte. Draco näherte sich ihnen und es war Lucius nicht ganz klar, ob sein Sohn ihn oder die junge Familie aus dieser Peinlichkeit erlösen wollte.

„Hallo Pansy, Blaise", Draco nickte den beiden und dem Kind zu. „Tracey und Kevin sind auch hier. Dort drüben." Ungenau deutete Draco in eine Richtung, die die kleine Familie sogleich ansteuerte.

Gern hätte Lucius gefragt, warum Miss Parkinson ihm gegenüber so abweisend war, doch er konnte es sich denken. Das Thema wechselnd lenkte er das Gespräch auf das Spiel.

„Du hast gut gespielt, Draco."  
Sein Sohn nickte. „Ich habe viel geübt. Ich bin der Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft."  
Von dem Stolz, der in ihm aufkam, nur beinahe überwältigt, zollte Lucius viel zu distanziert seinen Respekt: „Alle Achtung, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Deine Mutter ließ verlauten, es gäbe wenig Schüler, die in dein Haus sortiert wurden?"  
„Richtig, deswegen musste ich Spieler aus den anderen Häusern fragen, denn wir in Slytherin waren zu wenige für eine Mannschaft."  
„Ah", machte Lucius, dem ansonsten die Worte fehlten.

Die Observation von Lucius war Severus längst zu langweilig geworden. An den Wänden entlang schlich er unauffällig umher, um die Leute zu beobachten. Er kam an einer Gruppe junger Leute vorbei, die sich um Viktor Krum geschert haben. Zweifelsohne handelte es sich bei ihnen um Bewunderer, dachte Severus. Als Krum ihn bemerkte, hielt er mit seinem Gespräch inne und zeugte Severus seine Wertschätzung mit einer halben Verbeugung, die Severus erstaunt mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

Severus kam an einem der Jäger von Pfützensee vorbei, der sich bei Ginny gerade für den Schubs durch das Tor entschuldigte, was sie jedoch lapidar abwinkte, bevor sie mit Tales anstieß. Ein wenig weiter stand Gunnar neben einem der Zwillinge, den er vorhin noch unfair vom Besen geholt hatte, doch jetzt unterhielten sie sich hitzig über das Spiel – von Feindseligkeit keine Spur.

Am Kamin vorbei ging Severus leise an den vielen Menschen vorbei, traf dabei auf Harry, der mit Colin und Luna sprach. Er schien ein Interview zu geben, aber eines, das er ausnahmsweise gern zu geben schien. Colin schoss ein Foto und verschwand, doch Luna verweilte noch bei ihm. Severus blieb stehen, weil er den Namen Voldemort vernommen hatte. Er ahnte, dass sich Harrys Unterhaltung nicht mehr nur um Quidditch drehte. Er hörte zu.

„Als wir gewonnen haben", Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „war das ein ähnliches Gefühl wie das, als ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Natürlich kann man beide Situationen überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen. Ich meine auch nur das Gefühl." Luna nickte verträumt, als sie ihm zuhörte. „Dieser Frieden, diese innere Ausgeglichenheit – das war heute ganz genauso wie damals, nachdem ich den Kampf für uns entschieden habe."  
„Du hast nie erzählt", Luna legte ihren Kopf schräg, „wie du Voldemort besiegen konntest. Was für ein Zauber war das?"

Geduldig wartete sie auf seine Antwort, doch die zu geben schien schwer. Harry fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Albus hat mir erklärt, wie es theoretisch gewesen sein könnte; dass Voldemort meine Magie einfach nicht ertragen konnte, aber ob das stimmt, kann ich nicht sagen." Er atmete einmal kräftig durch. „Ich hatte nur meinen Zauberstab in der Hand", Harry tat so, als würde er seinen Stab halten, „und hab einfach 'so' gemacht."

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk heraus ahmte er den Schwung nach, den er damals bei Voldemort angewandt hatte. Weder er noch Luna rechneten damit, dass ein goldener Lichtball, fast gleichgroß wie ein Schnatz, sich aus Harrys Hand löste und in hoher Geschwindigkeit davonsauste.

Diese unerklärliche magische Aktivität blieb vor all den anderen Gästen verborgen, so schnell ging alles. Nur der Zaubertränkelehrer in der Nähe wurde sich dieser mysteriösen Begebenheit gewahr, denn er war es, der keine Zeit mehr fand zu reagieren.

Die goldene Magiekugel traf auf Severus' Brust und verschwand in seinem Körper.


	187. Vierhundert Milliliter

Hallo **Almut**,

wenn es nur ein spezieller Handlungsstrang ist, der einen Leser interessiert, kann alles andere natürlich ganz schnell als langweilig empfunden werden.

Hi **Foil**,

eine Heilung käme etwas zu schnell, aber „angestoßen" wird bestimmt etwas. Die Auswirkungen, die Harrys Magieentladung auf Severus haben wird, kann man gleich lesen. Wäre das Spiel ausführlicher gewesen, hätte es auch langweilig werden können.

Hallo **Schwertlilie**,

Hermine hat eine Theorie, was die goldene Magiekugel betrifft, aber dazu im Kapitel mehr. Wie Severus damit umgeht und was er danach spürt, wird ihn auf jeden Fall nicht kalt lassen.  
Nein, Hopkins hat noch nicht aufgegeben. Der Mann hat keine Ahnung, was er verlangt, im Gegensatz zu den Gaunern, die sehr wohl wissen, was sie für Aufsehen erregen werden, wenn Potter von der Bildfläche verschwinden sollte.  
Ein Quidditchspiel auch mal aus der Sicht der Zuschauer zu erleben kann Spaß machen ;) Hermine kann voll mitgehen, wenn sie freiwillig zum Quidditch geht. :D

Hi **Paule**,

die älteste in den Büchern genannte Hexe war Griselda Marchbanks, Freundin von Nevilles Oma und an die 200 Jahre alt, zudem noch recht rüstig. Harry hat noch viel Zeit, um seine Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln (über einen 116 Jahre alten Harry kannst du in „Perseiden" lesen, einem meiner Oneshots).  
Als (West-)Berlinerin kam ich natürlich mit Wolfgang Neuss und seinen Küsten in Berührung. Wo aber entdeckst du Sympathien? Da habe ich wirklich lange überlegt. Vielleicht war es unbewusst. Kafka war Zwangslektüre in der Schule und wie alle Bücher, die man lesen muss, mochte ich zumindest damals seine Bücher nicht; eines finde ich gut.  
Der Cliffhanger war diesmal sogar geplant, nicht wie die anderen, die aus Versehen entstanden ;)

Hi **Daniel**,

ich glaube, ich habe jetzt insgesamt 3x den „Cliffmaster der Woche" von dir verliehen bekommen. Da danke ich dir für :) Die sind aber auch nur gemein, wenn es noch nicht weitergeht.  
Severus wird sich natürlich Gedanken über den Vertrag machen. Hermine findet sogar etwas, das ihr versichert, dass Severus bei ihr anfangen möchte.

Hallo **Dome**,

vielen Dank für deine Rückmeldung. Ich bin froh, dass die Geschichte von Kapitel zu Kapitel besser wird :) Du magst die gesamte Handlung, wie es aussieht. Dann hoffe ich, dass dich die nächsten Kapitel weiterhin interessieren.

Hi **Alyanna**,

fürs Abi drücke ich verspätet die Daumen und wünsche viel Glück.  
Da hast du dir nach der Lesepause für deinen Einstieg ein Kapitel mit einem fiesen Ende ausgesucht. Das mit der Bedeutung für Harrys Farbe hast du noch richtig in Erinnerung. „Das goldene Trio" bekommt da auch eine völlig andere Bedeutung ;) Korrekt auch, dass Voldemort das nicht ertragen konnte, er darauf nicht einmal vorbereitet war. Albus hatte in Kap. 81 versucht zu erklären, wie Harry ihn vernichten konnte.  
Hermine hatte ihren Lehrvertrag bei Severus auch nicht sofort unterschrieben, sondern sich Zeit gelassen. Er wird sich aber noch eine andere Meinung einholen und sich natürlich mit ihrem Angebot beschäftigen. Wie die beiden auf die Öffentlichkeit wirken, kann man auch in diesem Kapitel erfahren.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Nachdem die goldene Magiekugel in seinen Körper eingedrungen war, erstarrte Severus zur Salzsäule. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, was ihm ein andersartiges Aussehen verlieh; er wirkte fast ängstlich und schien das Schlimmste zu erwarten.

Der Anblick seines Kollegen erschreckte Harry. Was geschehen war, war ihm unbegreiflich. Ohne Stab hatte er sehr ungenau eine Handbewegung nachgeahmt, mit der er damals Voldemort besiegt hatte. Es war nicht einmal ein bestimmter Zauberspruch gewesen, mit der er den selbsternannten Dunklen Lord niedergestreckt hatte und auch eben war keine Silbe über seine Lippen gekommen. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Harry war so fassungslos, dass er sich eine Handfläche über den Mund legen musste. Besorgt und ebenfalls vor Schreck gelähmt, blickte er zu Severus hinüber, der sich wiederum eine Hand an die Brust hielt. Mit einem Male geriet Severus ins Wanken. Die steinerne Wand in der großen Halle vereitelte einen Sturz, als Severus' Rücken und auch der Hinterkopf mit dem Mauerwerk kollidierte, ihn aber aufrecht hielt.

Entweder war Luna sehr hart im Nehmen oder mysteriöse Ereignisse wie dieses waren fester Bestandteil ihrer eigenen fantastischen Welt, denn sie behielt im Gegensatz zu Harry die Ruhe und ging auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu. Der hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Als Luna eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, erschreckte er nicht. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Anstatt sie anzusehen, blickte er benebelt in die Menge.

„Professor Snape?" Sie wiederholte seinen Namen so oft, bis sein Verstand registrierte, dass er angesprochen wurde. „Professor Snape?" Benommen wandte er seinen Kopf, bis er ihr nicht sorgenvolles, sondern sanftes Gesicht erblickte. Die Farbe ihrer Augen und die Sanftheit, die sie verbreiteten, erinnerten ihn an Weidenkätzchen. Trotzdem sein Scharfsinn durch den Vorfall mit dem Magieball noch betrübt war, war ihm ihr verzückter Blick nicht entgangen, als sie seine Augen begutachtete. Sie begann zu lächeln und eröffnete ihm leise gesprochen: „Es sieht aus, als wäre die Sonne durch die Wolken gebrochen."

Was das zu bedeuten hatte, war ihm bewusst. Dennoch wandte er seinen Blick nicht beschämt von ihr ab. Noch zu umnachtet war sein klarer Verstand, den er sonst dazu benutzt hätte, sie mit verachtenden Worten zurechtzuweisen, bevor er aufgebracht den Raum verlassen würde. Ihr stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie sich aus für ihn unerklärlichen Gründen darüber freute. Erst als er zu Harry hinüberschaute, dessen Augen kurz davor standen, aus ihren Höhlen zu treten, da spürte er es: diese dumpfe Gefühl, als er an die Mutter seines jungen Kollegen denken musste. Jetzt war es notwendig, den Blick abzuwenden, denn die Erinnerung schmerzte ihn.

Nach und nach wurde Severus sich darüber bewusst, wo er sich befand und was eben geschehen war. Die vielen Menschen schienen nichts von dem mysteriösen Energiestoß bemerkt zu haben, denn sie feierten ausgelassen weiter. Eines fiel Severus sofort an sich auf, doch er wusste nicht, ob er diese Veränderung positiv oder negativ auslegen sollte. Beim Anblick bestimmter Dinge in diesem Raum war er nicht mehr empfindungslos. Das viele Essen in der großen Halle erinnerte ihn an die eigene Schulzeit und an seine jugendliche Vorliebe für Palatschinken. Sein Blick fiel auf Pomonas Kräuterkundelehrling. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl zu wissen, dass der sich einmal vor ihm gefürchtet hatte.

Neville erkämpfte sich gerade einen Weg durch die Menge zu Harry, doch der blickte noch immer Severus an; war völlig handlungsunfähig.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", hörte Severus die Stimme der jungen Frau, die noch immer an seiner Seite stand. Severus nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er auf beiden Beinen stehen konnte. Derweil hatte Neville den Sucher von Hogwarts erreicht und sprach ihn an, aber es schien so, als würde Harry nichts von all dem hören, was Neville ihm zu sagen hatte. Bevor Harry noch die Möglichkeit bekam, ihn anzusprechen, ergriff Severus die Gelegenheit, um den Rückzug anzutreten. Zu viele Empfindungen auf einmal machten sich in ihm breit. Besonders der Anblick von Black appellierte an seinen sonst immer unterdrückten Fluchtreflex.

Den gleichen Weg, den er gekommen war, ging Severus zurück, traf dabei nochmals auf Viktor Krum, der in ihm eine wenig erfreuliche Assoziation zu Igor Karkaroff weckte. Er bemerkte auch Sibyll in der Nähe, weswegen sich sein Magen drehte – nicht wegen ihrer Person, sondern aufgrund der Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung, die er damals belauscht hatte. Schuldgefühle waren die wohl qualvollsten aller Gefühle. Bevor ihn all die emotionalen Einflüsse überwältigen würden, wollte er die große Halle verlassen. Sein Schritt wurde schneller, aber auch holpriger. Mit einer Hand tastete er sich beim Gehen an der Wand entlang und blickte dabei zu Boden, um nicht noch mehr Sinnesregungen ausgesetzt zu sein. Als er einmal aufblickte, um an einigen Menschen vorbeizuschleichen, fiel sein Blick auf Albus. Die Hilfe, die er von seinem alten Freund erhalten hatte, eine zweite Chance, drängte sich in den Vordergrund. Der sofort einsetzende Rückblick in vergangene Tage, nur diesmal mit allerlei ergreifenden Empfindungen verknüpft, die er sonst stets hatte nüchtern betrachten können, brachte ihn ins Wanken. Bevor er fallen konnte, hielt er sich an der nächst besten Person fest.

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Last auf seinen Schultern drehte sich Remus um und griff aus einem Reflex heraus zu, um der Person Halt zu geben. Es war Severus gewesen, der sich hörbar atmend festhielt. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet, sein Gesicht leichenblass. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Severus, was ist los?" Gleich nach dieser Frage stemmte sich Severus von ihm weg. Er schaute ihn noch immer nicht an, blinzelte nicht ein einziges Mal, sondern hielt den glasigen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Severus?"

Es war Severus unerklärlich, warum er Sorge in Remus' Stimme vernehmen konnte und noch weniger konnte er begreifen, warum ihn das berührte.

Mit wackligen Beinen hatte Severus seinen Weg fortgesetzt, wurde aber skeptisch von Remus beäugt, der ihm die ganze Zeit hinterherblickte.

Nahe an der Tür stand Draco, der sich mit Susan unterhielt.

„Mutter sagte, du wärst auf der falschen Tribüne gewesen?"  
Wortlos gab sie ihre Verwechslung zu. „Der Babysitter ist zu spät gekommen – ich natürlich zum Spiel auch", erklärte Susan, „und Pfützensee war schon draußen. Ich wollte nichts verpassen und da habe ich die nächst beste Tribüne genommen. Es war die der Weasleys. Von dort konnte ich alles sehr gut sehen."  
„Die Hauptsache ist, dass du da warst und mich hast fliegen sehen."

Draco nahm ihre Hand, ließ aber sofort von ihr ab, als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Sie blickte an ihm vorbei, so dass er sich umdrehte. Fast im gleichen Moment fühlte er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter. Severus war bei ihm und schnaufte, als hätte er den Weg von der großen Halle bis hoch in Trelawneys Klassenzimmer und wieder zurück überwinden müssen. Mindestens die Hälfte des Gewichts seines Paten lastete auf ihm. Dass es Severus nicht besonders gut ging, konnte man gar nicht übersehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass dem nicht so sein konnte.  
„Bring mich auf mein Zimmer."

Die Worte klangen so verletzlich, dass Draco zu Susan hinüberschaute und ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass er der Aufforderung seines Paten nachkommen würde. Severus ließ von seiner Schulter noch immer nicht ab. Das Gegenteil war der Fall, denn er stützte sich mehr und mehr auf ihn, so dass er selbst keinen sicheren Gang aufwies. Langsam, so dass es so aussah, als würde Draco sich gemütlich mit Severus, der ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, unterhalten, näherten sie sich der Flügeltür der großen Halle.

Mindestens achtzig Menschen befanden sich zwischen Severus und Harry. Harry stand noch immer neben Neville und bekam nicht mit, was sein Freund ihm sagte. In Gedanken wiederholte er ständig, was eben geschehen war und er fragte sich, wie es dazu hätte kommen können, warum das erst jetzt geschehen war und nicht schon vorher. Er befürchtete, er hätte womöglich Severus umgebracht, auch wenn der gerade seelenruhig von dannen gezogen war. Es stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob ein Zauber, der bei Voldemort zum Tod geführt hatte, bei Severus ähnliche Auswirkungen haben könnte. Für Severus' Ableben wollte er auf keinen Fall verantwortlich sein. Harry hatte genau solche Angst wie damals zu Kriegszeiten, als die Lage ungewiss war und niemand mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob man während eines Gefechts einen Freund verloren hatten oder nicht. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran drehte sich sein Magen um.

„Harry? Ist dir schlecht? Du siehst aus, als müsstest du dich gleich übergeben", hörte er Neville sagen.  
„Ich fühl mich auch so", brachte er kränklich heraus. „Wo ist Severus?"  
Hilfsbereit hielt Neville Ausschau, musste aber nach einer Weile feststellen: „Keine Spur von ihm. Sonst ist er immer in Hermines Nähe, aber die hockt bei Ginny und den Zwillingen." Harry bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, was Neville erschreckte. Er hatte Harry damals häufig erlebt, wenn der am Ende zu sein schien und genauso wirkte er jetzt. „Harry?"

Harry zitterte wie Espenlaub. Seine Magie hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt und sich verselbstständigt. Das Opfer der unüberlegten Darbietung seiner Zauberkünste war Severus gewesen.

„Ich glaube", flüsterte Luna von der Seite, „dass er seine Ruhe braucht."  
„Wo ist er hin?", wollte er unbedingt wissen, damit er sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass es Severus gut ging. Dafür nahm er sogar in Kauf, von ihm verhext zu werden.  
„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Draco begleitet ihn. Er ist also nicht allein."  
„Ich geh zu ihm!"

Schon begann Harry damit, sich durch die Menschenmenge zu wühlen. Wenn er angesprochen wurde, was häufig geschah, entschuldigte er sich und ging einfach weiter, doch schnell kam er nicht voran.

Remus, der weiterhin ein waches Auge auf Severus geworfen hatte, bemerkte schnell, dass Draco mit dem zwar nicht schweren, dafür aber großen Mann überfordert war. Severus und sich selbst konnte er nur mit viel Mühe auf den Beinen halten. Remus entschuldigte sich bei Arthur und Molly, um Draco und Severus zu folgen, die gerade durch die Tür gegangen waren.

„Achtung, Stufen", warnte Draco, doch Severus hatte es nicht gehört. Zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen beschäftigt, so dass er falsch trat und beinahe gefallen wäre. Nur beinahe, weil sich in diesem Moment von hinten zwei Arme um ihn schlangen.  
„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden." Remus hatte ihn gepackt und spielte bei den Menschen, die sich hier in der Eingangshalle aufhielten, die Situation so hinunter, dass sie denken mussten, Severus hätte womöglich zu viel getrunken. Kaum einer wusste, dass er nie über den Durst trank.

Mehrmals sprach Remus ihn an, doch Severus antworte nicht. Draco hingegen klärte ihn darüber auf, dass Severus in seine Räume gehen wollte, die er allein nicht zu erreichen imstande war. Remus nickte und ging direkt neben Severus, um ihn unauffällig am Arm zu packen und ihm Halt zu geben.

Während die drei den Weg in die Kerker einschlugen, wurde Harry von einer Gruppe Fans aufgehalten, die sich zuvor auf Viktor gestürzt hatten und nun von ihm Unterschriften wollten. Die Freunde und Familien seiner Freunde waren teilweise nicht anders als alle anderen Menschen, dachte er missgestimmt und schlug die Autogrammwünsche in den Wind. Im Moment gab es Wichtigeres. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass Severus nicht zu Schaden gekommen war.

Auch Hermine suchte Severus und wanderte in der großen Halle umher. Sie suchte dunkle Nischen und Ecken ab, doch keine Spur von ihm. Von dem, was geschehen war, hatte sie nichts bemerkt.

„Herminne!", rief plötzlich jemand.  
Hermine stutzte und drehte sich um. „Viktor." Sofort wurde sie an ein paar nette Stunden erinnert. „Wie geht es dir?" Um zu unterstreichen, dass sie nicht wie all die anderen weiblichen Wesen auf diesem Fest flirtete, fügte sie schnell noch hinzu: „Und der Familie? Die ist ja wieder reichlich gewachsen, wie ich deinem letzten Brief entnehmen konnte."  
Offenbar konnte er nur ihren Namen noch immer nicht korrekt aussprechen, denn ansonsten war von seinem Akzent kaum etwas zu hören. „Es ist schön, eine eigene Familie zu haben. Die beiden Älteren haben ich mitgebracht, die anderen vier sind bei meiner Frau geblieben." Sie ahnte es bereits, auf was das Thema hinauslaufen würde, doch sie fand keine Gelegenheit, ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, denn er fragte bereits: „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"  
Über eine eigene Familie konnte sie nichts erzählen, aber seine Frage war auch nicht nur darauf gemünzt, also konnte sie ausweichend antworten. „Ich habe dir ja geschrieben, dass ich meine Heilerausbildung beendet habe. Meinen Meister in Zaubertränken habe ich bei Severus gemacht." Sie wollte noch anmerken, dass sie auch eine Apotheke besaß, doch er hatte sein Augenmerk auf etwas anderes gerichtet.  
„Eine Ausbildung bei Snape?"  
„Ja", bestätigte sie knapp und erwähnte das, was sie zuvor schon mitteilen wollte. „Ich besitze jetzt eine kleine Apotheke."  
„Ganz allein?"  
„Hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange", murmelte sie, doch er hatte es gehört und blickte sie fragend an. „Ich habe Severus angeboten, bei mir einzusteigen."  
„Ah", machte Viktor, der erleuchtet schien. Sein Verhalten erklärte er ungefragt. „Ich habe vorhin mitgehört, dass Professor Dumbledore damit rechnet, sich demnächst um einen neuen Lehrer kümmern zu müssen."  
„Dumbledore?", fragte sie verdutzt nach. Wusste der Direktor bereits mehr als sie selbst?  
„Er sagte auch, dass Harry nicht vorhätte, sehr viel länger hier zu bleiben."  
Sie nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Harry brauchte nach dem Krieg Ruhe und was eignete sich da besser, als ein Aufenthalt in Hogwarts? Hast du Harry oder Severus gesehen?"  
„Nein." Viktor schaute sich um und bemerkte Ron. Er nickte einmal in entsprechende Richtung. „Ron und seine neue Freundin?" In die gleiche Richtung blickend erspähte sie Ron und Angelina, bevor sie nickte. „Und wie lange bist du schon mit ihm zusammen?"  
Über die Frage runzelte Hermine die Stirn und fragte sich, wen Viktor meinen könnte, bevor sie nachhakte: „Severus?"  
„Ja."

Sie konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn Viktor wurde mit einem Male von dem Schwarm Bewunderer umringt, die von Harry abgewiesen worden waren.

„Wir sehen uns noch oder schreiben uns", sagte Viktor verabschiedend, denn auch Mr. Whitehorn wollte ihn für sich beanspruchen und verwickelte ihn in ein geschäftliches Gespräch. Hermine schlenderte derweil nachdenklich in der großen Halle umher und war nicht einmal darüber erschrocken, dass man sie und 'ihn' als Paar sah.

Ein Stockwerk unter der großen Halle hatten Draco und Remus es geschafft, Severus in sein Wohnzimmer zu befördern. Kaum war er in seinem Territorium, richtete sich Severus auf und marschierte strengen Schrittes in sein Schlafzimmer, was besonders Remus verdutzte. Nachdem die Tür knallend geschlossen worden war, blickte er zu Draco hinüber.

„Er hat nicht zu viel getrunken?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da muss irgendwas passiert sein."

In seinem Schlafzimmer hatte Severus sich erschöpft auf das Bett gesetzt, sein Kopf lehnte an einem Bettpfosten am Fußende und die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Es war egal, an was er denken musste: Alles war mit Emotionen behaftet, so dass er gewillt war, seinen Kopf mit Okklumentikübungen zu leeren. Dafür mangelte es ihm unglücklicherweise an Konzentration. Vor seinem inneren Auge wiederholte sich immerzu der Moment, als er von Harrys Goldkugel getroffen worden war. Im ersten Augenblick war es Schmerz gewesen, den er verspürt hatte, gleich darauf jedoch der Drang, sich von Mensch und Welt abzusondern, um der unglaublichen Anspannung des Denkens und Redens zu entkommen. Doch auch hier, allein in seinem Zimmer, machte sein Geist seinem Herzen Luft. Bilder aus fast vergessenen Tagen fluteten seinen Kopf. Mit einem Male konnte er nicht genug von den Gefühlen bekommen, die jede Erinnerung begleiteten und endlich wieder lebendig machten. Er sah seine Mutter, die mit ihm lachte, ihm das Zaubern beibrachte oder mit ihm zusammen im Garten saß, um ein Buch zu lesen. Es waren unzählige Erinnerungen, die er sich vor Augen hielt, um zu fühlen, was er damals schon gefühlt hatte, bevor er sich mit einem Trank genau diese Fähigkeit genommen hatte. Viele Erinnerungen an Lily waren nicht niederdrückend, wie er es befürchtet hatte, zumindest nicht die, als er mit ihr in Hogwarts im Gras saß und für Zaubertränke lernte oder als sie auf dem Hof zusammen spielten.

Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit nach dem Ewigen See bargen schöne, wie auch böse Überraschungen in sich. Erst jetzt, nachdem Harrys Magie nicht nur ihre Fühler nach ihm ausgestreckt, sondern ihn mit voller Wucht überrannt hatte, war er überhaupt imstande, die letzten zwanzig Jahre vollkommen neu zu erleben, neu zu fühlen. Viele der Erinnerungen brachten ihm alles andere als Wonne, doch da waren auch welche aus dem letzten Jahr, an denen er viel länger festhalten wollte; welche, die das Sehnen und Trachten seines eigenen Herzens zum Ausdruck brachten.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Das war der Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch auch, nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, wollte sich das Bild vor ihm nicht scharf zeichnen. Um den Schleier zu lüften, rieb er seine Augen. Sein Handrücken war feucht. Draco ignorierte diese Schwäche, wofür er ihm dankbar war.

„Severus?"  
„Wie bist du reingekommen?" Severus verfluchte, dass seine Stimme sehr genau seine Gefühlslage wiedergab, denn sie klang verwundbar und gleichzeitig berührt. Draco schnaufte, eine Eigenart, die er sich von ihm abgeschaut haben musste, dachte Severus.  
„Du hast mir all deine Verschluss-Zauber beigebracht, auch die Gegenzauber."

Stille trat ein, die in Severus Augen sogar für ein Frieden und Ausgeglichenheit sorgte, als sein Patensohn, der sich um ihn kümmern wollte, einfach nur bei ihm blieb und somit die Einsamkeit vertrieb, die ihm in den letzten Jahren nie etwas bedeutet hatte, aber jetzt kaum zu ertragen war. Nach vielen Minuten zog sich Draco ungefragt die Schuhe aus, um sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende zu lehnen, dabei ein Bein angewinkelt auf das Bett legte.

Genau wie Severus dachte auch Draco viel über die letzten Jahre nach, während sie still beieinander saßen. Die Situation erinnerte ihn an etwas, das er ansprechen wollte, doch andererseits wollte er die Ruhe nicht unterbrechen, die Severus offenbar dringend nötig hatte. Trotzdem ließ es ihn nicht los.

„Es ist wie damals", sagte Draco leise. Severus wandte seinen Kopf und erwartete eine genaue Erklärung. „Ich meine wie damals, als wir beide unterwegs waren. Wir saßen zusammen auf dem Bett, lasen oder aßen und machten uns Gedanken über den nächsten Tag."  
„Du hast mich damals gehasst."  
Von den Worten seines Patenonkels vor den Kopf gestoßen hielt er dagegen: „Hab ich nicht!" Weil Severus' Augenbraue ihn einen Lügner nannte, musste Draco lachen. „Na gut, das erste halbe Jahr vielleicht, aber danach nicht mehr."  
„Du warst schwierig", warf ihm gerade Severus zu, der selbst nicht leicht zu handhaben war.  
„Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschieht. In der einen Minute haben wir noch Hogwarts überfallen und in der anderen entpuppst du dich als Verrä… Ich meine …"  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Muss ein Schock für dich gewesen sein."  
Draco seufzte. „Ich hatte Angst, dass unsere Flucht alles nur noch schlimmer macht."

Wenn Voldemort von seiner Unfähigkeit auf dem Astronomieturm erfahren hätte, dann hätte er büßen müssen, das wusste Draco. Vor diesem Zorn hatte Severus ihn beschützt. Wieder waren beide in Gedanken versunken, bis dieses Mal Severus das Wort ergriff.

„In meinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Beistelltisch liegt eine Ledermappe. Bringst du sie mir?"  
Draco stand bereits auf, doch nach drei Schritten hielt er inne. „Du sperrst aber nicht die Tür mit einem mir unbekannten Zauber zu, nachdem ich rausgegangen bin?"  
„Bring sie mir", wiederholte Severus gelassen.

Mit der ledernen Mappe in der Hand kam Draco zurück ins Schlafzimmer und hielt sie Severus entgegen, doch der sagte nur: „Lies es und sag mir, was deine geschäftlicher Meinung ist."

Am Kopfende machte Draco es sich bequem, bevor er die Mappe aufschlug und mit einem Vertrag konfrontiert wurde, den er aufmerksam las. Dass ihm an einigen Stellen der Mund offen stand, bemerkte er nicht.

„Wie ist deine Meinung?"  
Draco blickte auf. „Ich würde sagen, es ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot."  
„Und das Kleingedruckte?"  
Als hätte er es überlesen, suchte Draco den Vertrag nach einem Haken ab, doch er fand keinen. „Es gibt nichts Unseriöses an diesem Kontrakt. Im Gegenteil, Severus. Dir wird nicht einmal eine finanzielle Beteiligung auferlegt."  
„Sie wird es vergessen haben", murmelte Severus, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht wollte sie dir die Entscheidung einfach nur leicht machen."  
Einen Augenblick überlegte Severus gedankenverloren, bevor er sein Patenkind noch etwas fragte. „Was sagst du dazu?"  
„Ich würde meinen, sie hat dich gern."  
„Nein", kam es schneller als gewollt, „ich meine, ob ich annehmen soll."  
Draco grinste. „Wenn du es nicht tust, unterschreibe ich! Wo ist deine Feder?"  
„Gib her!"

Severus riss ihm die Mappe aus der Hand, um sich den Inhalt nochmal anzusehen. Selbst beim Anblick des Vertrags eröffneten sich Severus vollkommen neue Empfindungen, obwohl es gar nicht so lange her war, als sie ihm dieses Angebot gemacht hatte. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie zuvorkommend sie war. Trotz seines anfangs ablehnenden Verhaltens war sie weiterhin gewillt, ihn an ihren Träumen teilhaben zu lassen.

„Dann willst du Hogwarts verlassen." Draco hatte es nicht als Frage gestellt, denn für ihn schien es festzustehen.  
„Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich das", er hob die Mappe kurz an, „unterzeichnen sollte."  
„'Sollte'? Du musst, Severus! Das trifft doch ganz und gar deine Vorlieben oder etwa nicht?"

Ein lautes Pochen war an der Tür zu hören, weswegen beide aufschreckten.

„Ist Remus noch draußen?", wollte Severus wissen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als es nochmal heftig an der Tür klopfte, bevor sie von einem nicht gängigen Zauberspruch aus den Angel gehoben wurde und mit einem lauten Krach auf dem Boden landete. Harry stand im Türrahmen und atmete heftig. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie das einer marmornen Büste, die einen griechischen Helden darstellte. Den Stab senkte er wie in Zeitlupe.

Als Harry die beiden friedlich auf dem Bett sitzen sah, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, der mit einem polternden Lärm auf den Boden aufschlug. 'Falsch', dachte Harry, 'das war die Tür gewesen.'

„Entschuldigung", sagte er kleinlaut, konnte dabei seinen Blick nicht von Severus abwenden. „Ich habe geglaubt, ich hätte Sie umgebracht."  
Erschrocken meldete sich Draco zu Wort. „Habt ihr euch etwa duelliert?"  
Ohne auf Dracos Frage einzugehen richtete Severus das Wort an den reuegeplagten Eindringling. „Es geht mir gut", versicherte er mit milder Stimme, was Harry erleichterte. Severus schien nicht sauer zu sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie das geschehen konnte." Völlig verunsichert schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Das war keine Absicht, wirklich nicht!"  
„Ist schon gut", beschwichtigte Severus, doch Harry war nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen? Tut Ihnen was weh? Ich hole am besten Poppy!" Er drehte sich bereits um, da hielten Severus' harschen Worte ihn auf.  
„HARRY!" Er drehte sich zu Severus, der mit sanfter Stimme beteuerte: „Es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Kein Grund, die Pferde scheuzumachen." Harry nickte wie ein verschüchtertes Kind, dem man beibrachte, es wäre nicht so schlimm, mit dem Fußball das Kellerfenster getroffen zu haben. „Am besten gehst du wieder in die große Halle und feierst noch ein wenig."

Irgendetwas an dem Satz brachte Harry dazu, breit zu lächeln. Nachdem er das, was Severus gesagt hatte, in Gedanken wiederholte, war ihm klar, was ihn so freute. Severus hatte ihn geduzt. Wenn die Magieentladung das zustande gebracht hatte, dann war wirklich alles in Ordnung, dachte Harry im ersten Moment. Im zweiten Moment wurde er skeptisch.

„Weiß du, was es war?", fragte er nicht nur freiheraus, sondern auch mit persönlicher Anrede, die ihm nicht explizit gestattet worden war.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, blickte dann auf die Mappe mit dem Vertrag. „Ich weiß nicht, was vorhin in der großen Halle geschehen ist."  
„Auf diese Weise habe ich Voldemort besiegt." Nach Harrys Worten blickten Draco und Severus gleichermaßen überrascht auf, so dass Harry Brief und Siegel gab. „Ich schwöre, das war genau dieselbe Magie, nur diesmal ohne Zauberstab."  
„Dann", Severus legte seinen Kopf schräg, „darf ich mich glücklich schätzen, mehr ertragen zu können als Voldemort."  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Severus", winselte Harry. „Ich habe geglaubt …"  
„Wirke ich etwa nicht sehr lebendig?"

Hier musste Harry sich belehren lassen. Severus sah lebendig aus, wenn auch ein wenig mitgenommen.

„Ist sonst noch etwas, Harry?"  
„Ich …" Er wollte noch nicht gehen, falls Severus' Zustand sich doch noch verschlimmern sollte. Ein Gesprächsstoff musste her. „Ich konnte heute meine Gabe kontrollieren!"  
Draco hörte der Unterhaltung interessiert zu und blickte Harry an, als Severus die Frage stellte: „Heute? Wann und wie hat sich das geäußert?"  
„Kurz bevor ich den Schnatz gefangen habe, wünschte ich mir, nur noch ihn sehen zu können und plötzlich war alles andere verschwunden. Die Menschen auf den Zuschauerrängen, die anderen Spieler, die Geräusche. Ich konnte nur Schemen erkennen und ich glaube, das waren die anderen."  
„Einfach so?" Severus hob beide Hände in verwirrter Geste. „Du wolltest es und es passierte? Warum ist das vorher nie aufgetreten?"  
Harry hob und senkte die Schultern, während er über eine Antwort nachdachte. „Es gab bisher keine Situationen, wo ich so etwas wollte oder wo es mir nützlich gewesen wäre."  
„Hey Harry", Draco hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet. „Du solltest Profispieler werden!"  
„Nein, das wäre unfair", winkte er ab, doch Draco grinste nur verhalten.  
„Wenn ich deine Gabe hätte, würde ich sofort bei Eintracht Pfützensee unterschreiben!"  
„Aber das ist nicht gerecht." Harry stockte, bevor er lächeln musste. „Wenn ich allerdings bedenke, aus welchem Haus du kommst, wundert es mich nicht, dass du das ausnutzen würdest."

Seine Sorge darüber, dass der Vorfall mit der Magiekugel doch einen Schaden angerichtet haben könnte, sah man Harry an. Er blickte schuldbewusst zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, der ihn daraufhin mit einem Augenrollen bedachte. Harry gab auf.

„Dann geh ich mal wieder. Wir sehen uns Morgen", verabschiedete er sich sichtlich beruhigt, denn er bekam wieder gesunde Farbe ins Gesicht. Bevor er die beiden allein ließ, reparierte er die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch.

Harry machte sich zurück auf den Weg in die große Halle und wenn er die erreicht hätte, würde er sich sicherlich über Hermine wundern, so wie Sirius es gerade tat. Sie erinnerte ihn momentan sehr an das Foto, das er bei Ginny vor dem Papierkorb gerettet hatte. Das Bild, auf dem Hermine auf den Stufen des Korbflechters saß, umring von dessen Handarbeit, und dabei so traurig aussah. Sie stand an die Wand gelehnt und hielt in einer Hand ein Glas. Sofern das Glas es zuließ, hatte sie ihre Arme verschränkt und lauschte dabei der Musik. Hermine schmollte, als sie die tanzenden Paare beobachtete.

Mit nur sechs Schritten war Sirius bei ihr.

„Was soll das lange Gesicht?"  
Sie zog nur noch mehr einen Flunsch. „Ach, nichts."  
„So sieht 'nichts' aus? Komm schon …"  
Sie schnaufte, was ihm den Geruch von Alkohol entgegenschlug. „Es ist nichts!"  
„Ah", machte Sirius, der ihr natürlich nicht glaubte und keinen Hehl daraus machte. „Ist es wegen Krum? Ich habe gehört, ihr wart mal …"  
„Zusammen? Waren wir nie richtig. Er hat mich gemocht, weil ich ihm als Einzige nicht wie eine liebestrunkene Irre nachgestiegen bin."  
Sirius musste lachen, hielt sich aber zurück, weil sie ihn böse anschaute. „Warum stehst du hier, anstatt dich mit deinen Freunden zu unterhalten?"  
„Weil die", sich blickte demonstrativ auf die Tanzfläche, „anderweitig beschäftigt sind!"  
„Verstehe. Und deswegen stehst du hier mutterseelenallein und spülst deinen Kummer hinunter mit …" Er stierte in ihr Glas, so dass sie seinen Satz vervollständigte.  
„Kürbisschnaps."  
„Oha, ist der nicht ein wenig kräftig?"  
„Will ich doch hoffen! Minerva hat ihn mir ans Herz gelegt." Sie nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. Der Alkohol zog ihr fast die Schuhe aus.  
„Wollen wir zusammen tanzen?"  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nur aus Mitleid gefragt hatte. „Die Frage sollte heißen", verbesserte sie sarkastisch, „'Wollen wir zusammen schwanken?'. Das kann ich im Moment richtig gut. Was meinst du, warum ich an der Wand lehne?"

Plötzlich rief jemand Hermines Namen. Es war Harry, der auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Hermine, es ist etwas geschehen, was …" Weil Sirius so aufmerksam zuhörte, stoppte Harry sich selbst. Sein Patenonkel sollte nichts von dem mithören, was Severus betraf.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie missgelaunt nach.  
„Severus, er ist in seinem Zimmer."  
Von Sirius und Hermine wurde er einen Moment lang schräg angesehen, bis sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Was für ein ungewöhnliches Ereignis!" Sie schnaufte und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
„Hermine?"  
„Hat sich nicht einmal verabschiedet", murmelte sie gekränkt.  
„Es ging ihm nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich komme gerade von ihm."  
Hier horchte sie auf. „Was hat er denn?"  
„Es war …" Er blickte zu Sirius hinüber und versuchte, sich anders auszudrücken. „Vorhin war etwas geschehen und …" Wieder schaute er zu seinem Patenonkel, der die Augen verdrehte.  
„Ich hab ja verstanden, dass ich eine Fliege machen soll."

Sirius grinste frech und ging. Als er außer Hörweite war, konnte Harry weitererzählen.

„Hermine, das hättest du sehen müssen! Luna hat's gesehen und natürlich Severus", sagte Harry so schnell hintereinander gesprochen, dass Hermine kaum noch mitkam. „Es hat sich Magie von mir gelöst und die ist in Severus verschwunden."  
„Wie bitte?" Sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
„Ich hab gedacht, dass ich ihn umgebracht hätte, aber es geht ihm soweit gut." Aufgeregt stemmte sich Hermine von der Wand ab und wollte schon los, da hielt Harry sie auf. „Draco ist bei ihm und ich denke, so wie es ausgesehen hat, wird er Severus nicht allein lassen. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."  
„Ich werde trotzdem zu ihm gehen."  
Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich kann es dir nicht verbieten." Unterschwellig hörte man heraus, dass er ihr davon abriet. „Vielleicht solltest du erst morgen Früh wieder mit ihm reden, wenn er erholt ist. Er sah ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

Völlig perplex schüttelte sie den Kopf, aber entgegen ihrer Hoffnung, davon nüchtern zu werden, drehte sich der Raum nur noch mehr.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht", brabbelte sie. „Deine Magie?" Er nickte. „Wie hast du das angestellt?"

Er erzählte ihr, wie es zustande gekommen war und dass er davon überzeugt war, es wäre die gleiche Magie gewesen, mit der er Voldemort besiegt hatte.

Ihre Augen wurden ganz weit. „Ich sehe nach, wie es ihm geht!"

Schon war sie verschwunden, wenn auch leicht wankend.

In den Gängen des Kerkers angekommen machte die kühle Luft ihren Kopf klarer. Harrys Ratschlag, erst am nächsten Tag nach ihm zu schauen, überdachte sie nochmals. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich ihm nicht im angetrunkenen Zustand zeigen wollte. In seinem Büro oder Labor würde sie sicherlich einen Neutralisierungstrank für den im Blut enthaltenen Alkohol finden, so dass sie nicht sofort Severus aufsuchte, sondern sein privates Büro. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte sie eintreten. Noch immer war ihre magische Signatur für seine Räume freigegeben, was sie zum Lächeln brachte. Sie war bei ihm willkommen, so wie er bei ihr willkommen war.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, als sie durch das Glas der Vitrinen den Inhalt inspizierte und nach einem Trank suchte. Der Schrank mit dem Irrwicht lagerte noch immer hier, stand aber ein wenig versetzt, weswegen sie annahm, dass Harry damit schon gearbeitet haben musste.

Einen Trank gegen Alkoholisierung fand sich nicht, aber ihr Blick wurde von einem der Steine an der Wand hypnotisch angezogen, denn hinter ihm, das wusste sie, lag eines der Geheimverstecke. Eines von den vieren, die sie bereits kannte, doch wo war das fünfte? Sie suchte nicht mehr länger nach einem Trank, sondern nach dem fünften Versteck, das sein Leben beinhalten sollte; ein erklärendes Vermächtnis an die Nachwelt. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab schoss sie vereinzelt Findezauber gegen die Wände und den Boden, doch einzig die vier bereits durchstöberten Geheimverstecke zeichneten sich hellblau von dem Grau der Kerkerwände ab. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie vermutete das letzte Versteck an einem Ort, der von einem Gegenstand bedeckt wurde. So schob Hermine mit einem Zauberspruch den Schrank mit dem Irrwicht von der Wand weg und suchte die Stelle dahinter mit verschiedenen Finde-, Sicht- und Spähzaubern ab, doch ihr offenbarte sich nichts.

Der große Vitrinenschrank wurde als Nächstes verschoben. Ein Spalt unten, wo die Wand auf den Boden traf, erweckte ihr Interesse, doch es fand sich nichts – es war nur ein Spalt. Die Steine funkelten nicht blau, verbargen also keinen Hohlraum. Hermine seufzte und setzte sich mit einer Pobacke auf Severus' Schreibtisch, als sie plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder aufsprang und den Schreibtisch mit einem Wutsch an einen anderen Platz stellte, weil sie unter dem Tisch das Versteck vermutete. Dabei fiel etwas von dem Tisch hinunter, so dass sich Hermine bückte, um die vielen Pergamente aufzuheben.

Bevor sie sie zurücklegen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf seine winzige und eigenwillig unsaubere Handschrift. Sie las:

„Geehrter Professor Dumbledore,

ich kündige das mit Ihnen bestehende Arbeitsverhältnis unter Einhaltung der vertraglichen Kündigungsfrist ordentlich zum 30. Juni 2004.

Hochachtungsvoll,  
Severus Snape"

Das trockene Kündigungsschreiben schnürte Hermines Kehle zu. Dass dieser Brief jedoch nicht dafür bestimmt war, an Albus weitergereicht zu werden, versicherten ihr die vielen Notizen, die Severus weiter unten auf dem Pergament gemacht hatte. Sie legte es auf den Tisch und schaute auf das nächste Schreiben, das bereits sauberer gestaltet war.

„Albus,

Deine Großzügigkeit, mir damals wie heute einen Ort zur Verfügung zu stellen, an dem ich Ruhe finden konnte, weiß ich zu schätzen. Mein Dank ist Dir gewiss. Über viele Dinge bin ich mir nun im Klaren, was – wie ich Dich zu kennen glaube – in Deinem Sinne sein wird.

Ich vermute, es wird Dich nicht einmal überraschen, wenn ich Dir mit diesem Schreiben meine Kündigung zum 30. Juni 2004 ausspreche. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich bereits, wie Du Tee und Gebäck bereitstellst, um mich zu einem Gespräch einzuladen.

Mit …"

Die Abschiedsgrußformel fehlte. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Hermine, war er sich unsicher, wie er Albus gegenübertreten sollte. Severus schien nicht häufig Briefe an ihn geschrieben zu haben. Zumindest gefiel ihr dieses Schreiben schon viel besser als der vorherige. Er wollte also tatsächlich kündigen, hatte es schon zu Papier gebracht, aber noch nicht nach seinen Wünschen ausformuliert. Die restlichen Pergamente enthielten ähnliche Schreiben. Alle waren unvollständig. Sie legte sie zurück auf den Schreibtisch und ließ die Erkenntnis, dass er ihren Vertrag unterschreiben würde, noch einen Moment nachwirken, bevor sie sich der Stelle widmete, an dem der Schreibtisch gestanden hatte.

Auf dem Boden fand sie nichts. Hermine seufzte. Dass es so schwer sein würde, etwas zu finden, von dem man wusste, dass es hier sein musste, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Andererseits hätte er das Versteck auch räumen können, nachdem er ihr mehr oder weniger aus Versehen davon berichtet hatte. Möglicherweise wollte er verhindern, dass sie seine Erinnerungen fand. Hermine ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich auf ihn. Mit beiden Armen stütze sie sich ab, bevor sie die Augen schloss und den Kopf langsam rollte, um Nackenverspannungen entgegenzuwirken. Sie ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und dachte mit geschlossenen Augen darüber nach, wo das Versteck sein könnte. Nicht an den Wänden, nicht am Boden und auch nicht durch Möbel verdeckt.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und blickte für einen Moment an die Decke, bevor sie vom Schreibtisch sprang, um aufzugeben. Doch sie hielt inne und blickte nochmals nach oben.

„Natürlich! Die Decke!"

Die Zimmerdecke hatte sie bisher außer Acht gelassen. Sie stellte somit den einzigen Ort für das fünfte Versteck dar. Aufgeregt bewegte sich Hermine hinüber zu einer Ecke des Zimmers und begann von dort aus, ihre Findezauber systematisch noch oben zu schleudern. Schritt für Schritt, Meter für Meter. Als sie in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen war, stieß ihr Spähzauber auf einen unscheinbaren Stein, der jedoch einen Fluch zurückwarf. Hermine wurde am linken Arm getroffen, der daraufhin heftig zu kribbeln begann, bevor er taub wurde, als wäre er eingeschlafen.

„Prima", murmelte sie verdrossen, während sie ihren Arm begutachtete. Der Fluch sollte nur erschrecken und warnen. Doch sie, Hermine Granger, war hartnäckig und würde keinesfalls aufgeben, wo sie nun endlich das letzte Versteck hatte ausmachen können. So ein kindischer Schutzmechanismus würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sicherlich hätte Severus gewollt, dass nicht jeder seine Hinterlassenschaft finden kann. Hätte er sein Leben verloren, wären es Auroren gewesen, die seine Räume auf den Kopf gestellt hätten. Doch das, fiel ihr gerade wieder ein, war längst passiert. Damals, erinnerte sie sich, nachdem Severus mit Draco geflohen war, hatte zunächst der Orden des Phönix die Kerkerräume durchsucht, bevor kurz darauf die Auroren kamen. Keiner von denen hatte das Versteck an der Decke gefunden, dabei hatten sie genügend Zeit gehabt. Sie musste hier in aller Heimlichkeit herumzustöbern, obwohl Severus jeden Moment zur Tür hineinkommen könnte. Wäre Severus' Erbe damals von den Auroren gefunden worden, würde die Zaubererwelt ihn sicherlich in einem anderen Licht sehen, je nachdem, was die Erinnerung beinhalten würde.

Hermines Neugierde war nicht zu bremsen. Der nächste Aufklärungszauber sollte aufschlüsseln, mit welchen Abwehrzaubern das Versteck geschützt worden war, was ihr einen modifizierten und daher abgeschwächten Schockzauber einbrachte, von dem sie getroffen wurde. Sie fiel rücklings auf ihr Gesäß und blieb einen Moment benommen auf dem kalten Boden sitzen. Die Abwehrzauber waren nicht so schlimm, dass man mit gesundheitlichen Schäden rechnen musste. Severus wollte es der Person, die sich um sein Geheimnis bemühte, nur nicht allzu leicht machen. Ein Schüler hätte an dieser Stelle bereits aufgegeben, doch sie wurde dadurch nur noch mehr angetrieben. Hätte sie Harry an ihrer Seite, würde sie ihn bitten, einen Protego zu sprechen, bevor sie den nächsten Begutachtungszauber losschicken würde. Da sie allein war, versuchte sie es anders. Sie sprach erst einen Protego und dann, durch den Protego hindurch, den anderen Zauberspruch gleich hinterher, der auf das Versteck an der Decke traf. Ein lilafarbener Abwehrzauber löste sich aus dem Stein und prasselte wie Regen auf Hermine nieder, die dank ihres Schutzzaubers nichts von dem unbekannten Zauber auf die Haut bekam. Ihr Spruch zum Aufschlüsseln der vorhandenen Schutzmechanismen hatte gewirkt. Ein Pergament flatterte zu Boden, das Hermine noch in der Luft fing. Sie schluckte. Es waren elf Flüche und Sprüche aufgelistet, die Severus zum Schutz seiner Erinnerung angewandt hatte. Die meisten kannte sie, nur zwei sagten ihr gar nichts. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Sie könnte Harry fragen.

Der saß oben in der großen Halle an einem Tisch und grübelte über den Tag nach. Es war schon nach Mitternacht. Die Schüler waren längst in ihren Schlafsälen und viele der Gäste waren ebenfalls gegangen. Zurück war, wie so oft, der feste Kern geblieben, aber auch Viktor, der von den Zwillingen und Ron in Beschlag genommen worden war. Harry merkte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Erst Lunas Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Du machst dir Sorgen", hatte sie ganz richtig erkannt. „Ich würde mir keine machen. Viel habe ich von euch nicht erfahren, aber Neville hat mir einiges erzählt. Eure Suche nach dem Gespenstischen Steinregen. Ich habe in Büchern nachgesehen, was der anrichten kann, Harry."  
Endlich blickte er auf. Sie anzusehen brachte immer einen inneren Frieden mit sich. „Er hat die Pflanze in irgendeinem Trank verarbeitet und ihn genommen."  
„Ja", sie nickte, „das habe ich mir zusammengereimt. Er ist nicht mehr vollständig, aber er sehnt sich danach." Sie blickte auf das Glas vor sich und Harry war sich sicher, dass es in ihrer Fantasie nicht nur ein Glas war, das sie betrachtete. Sie lächelte verträumt. „Meine Mutter hat viele Experimente gemacht, auch im Bereich der Zaubertränke. Sie hatte eine Menge toller Ideen. Wären meine Noten in Zaubertränken besser, würde ich euch bestimmt nützlicher sein. Eines, Harry, weiß ich aber mit Sicherheit: Es gibt für jeden Trank ein Gegenmittel!" Er unterbrach sie nicht, sondern hörte weiter aufmerksam zu. „Es gibt Pflanzen, deren magischen Kräfte angezweifelt werden. Meine Mutter hat mit solchen Zutaten gearbeitet und mir immer von ihren Erfolgen erzählt. Zu schade, dass all ihre Notizen bei dem Unfall zu Asche geworden sind."  
„Deine Mum ist bei einem ihrer Experimente ums Leben gekommen." Er erinnerte sich nur vage daran, dass sie das mal erzählt hatte.

Fast unmerklich nickte Luna. Ihr Lächeln verlor sie nur für wenige Sekunden, als sie an ihre Mutter denken musste. Als sie Harry anblickte, breitete sich erneut Freude in ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Alles in dieser Welt hat sein Pendant, Harry. Jeder Fluch hat einen Gegenzauber, jedes Gift ein Gegenmittel, auch wenn man es noch nicht kennen mag. Das ist der erdumfassende Ausgleich im Leben. Das, was den einen umbringt, kann den anderen heilen."  
„Du meinst meine Magie."  
Wieder nickte sie. „Ja, deine Magie. Der eine kann sie ertragen, der andere erstickt daran." Sie musste schmunzeln. „Es ist beinahe wie mit scharfem Essen."  
Bei ihrem Vergleich musste auch Harry lächeln. „Was für Pflanzen sind das, denen man keine magischen Kräfte zuspricht?"  
„Ach, es gibt verschiedene. Neville lacht immer über mich, wenn ich über dieses Thema spreche, aber ich nehme es ihm nicht übel. Nicht jede Pflanze birgt Kräfte in sich. Er hat mir versprochen, demnächst welche anzupflanzen, um sie auf ihren Nutzen hin zu untersuchen. Ich weiß noch einiges von den Versuchen meiner Mutter und von dem, was sie mir gesagt hat. Sie hat nämlich herausgefunden", Lunas Augen wurden ganz groß, „dass diese Pflanzen unter bestimmten Umständen doch Magie innehaben können."

Plötzlich stolperte Hermine an den Tisch. Ihr linker Arm schwankte unkontrolliert an ihrem Körper hin und her.

„Harry, ich benötige deine Hilfe."  
„Ich bin müde, Hermine. Heute ist so viel geschehen. Ich bin nur zu faul, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen, deswegen sitze ich noch hier."  
„Bitte Harry, ich brauche dich!"  
Luna war nicht entgangen, dass Hermine den linken Arm nicht bewegen konnte. „Was hast du getan?" Sie deutete auf die gefühllose Gliedmaße.  
„Ich bin von einem Fluch getroffen worden und brauche Hilfe."  
Harry war in Alarmbereitschaft. „Bist du etwa angegriffen worden?"  
„Nein, das nicht, aber … Harry!" Sie flehte bereits.

Lange brauchte Hermine ihn nicht bitten. Wortlos folgte er ihr und wurde skeptisch, als sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern einschlug. Als sie dann auch noch die Tür zu Severus' Büro öffnete, hob er die Hände.

„Das ist keine gute Idee! Warum willst du hier einbrechen und …"  
„Von wegen 'einbrechen'. Ich bin hier willkommen. Er selbst hat mir einen Hinweis gegeben und dem bin ich nachgegangen." Sie schloss die Tür, nachdem Harry eingetreten war. „Alleine schaffe ich es nicht, deswegen habe ich dich geholt."

In dem ihm vertrauten Büro blickte er sich um. Alles stand an einem anderen Platz: der Schrank mit dem Irrwicht, die Vitrine, der Schreibtisch. Es sah aus, als hätte Hermine den Raum durchkämmt.

„Was soll das?" Er deutete auf das Chaos. „Hermine, dafür wird er dich umbringen!"  
„Wird er nicht. Und jetzt sei ruhig und hilf mir." Mit ihrem Stab zeigte sie hinauf zur Decke. „Da ist ein Versteck, aber allein kann ich es nicht öffnen. Du musst einen Protego sprechen, damit ich die Flüche nach und nach neutralisieren kann."  
„Ein Versteck?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das kann ich ihm nicht antun. Das ist Vertrauensbruch, Hermine."  
„Ist es nicht, Harry! Und weißt du, warum? Er hat mir gesagt, dass es hier fünf Geheimverstecke gibt. Vier kannte ich schon, aber im fünften befindet sich …" Sie stoppte sich, denn der Inhalt war nur für sie bestimmt. „Er hat mir diesen Hinweis aus freien Stücken gegeben. Er weiß, dass ich jederzeit auf die Idee kommen könnte, hier herumzustöbern. Endlich hab ich es gefunden, aber ohne aktiven Schutzzauber kann ich nicht arbeiten!"  
Einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte. „Und ich muss nur für einen Protego sorgen? Mehr nicht?"  
Durch schmale Schlitze blickte sie ihn eindringlich an, bevor sie ihm die Meinung sagte. „Eigentlich hätte ich in dieser Angelegenheit mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet! Wer hat das denn alles ins Rollen gebracht? Du hast gesagt, du bist wieder mit an Bord und tust alles, was ich dir sage."  
„Hermine, ich …"  
Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern keifte weiter. „Es bleibt doch alles an mir hängen, alles! Ich bin die Einzige, die sich überhaupt noch kümmert." Von ihren Worten getroffen blickte er beschämt zu Boden. „Ich beschwer mich ja nicht", frotzelte sie sarkastisch. „Ich tu es ja gern! Nur manchmal, Harry, komme ich allein nicht weiter. Da muss ich mich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen lassen, nur weil er mich nichts weiter von sich erzählen will. Oder heute! Er verkrümelt sich und lässt sich von Draco aufheitern, anstatt zu mir zu kommen! Was soll ich davon halten? Ich habe die Nase voll, dass es mir so schwer gemacht wird." Sie hatte unbewusst ihre Stimme erhoben. „Und jetzt, wo ich ein einziges verdammtes Mal deine Hilfe benötige, da ziehst du den Schwanz ein, weil du Angst hat, er könnte was tun? Aus deiner Feigheit eine Zaubertrankzutat machen?" Sie lachte höhnisch.  
„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Harry sehr ernst, „dass du mich feige nennen kannst. Es gibt einen Grund, warum die Sache in deinen Händen liegt, denn er will es so! Er hat alles so gedreht, dass nur noch du Zugang zu ihm hast. Was kann ich mehr machen, als zwischen dem Unterricht mit ihm zu reden? Er lässt nicht mehr von mir zu, Hermine."

Hermine erinnerte sich an den Moment, als Severus zugesagt hatte, ab und an mit ihr über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Er bestand auf die Einhaltung der Schweigepflicht und da hätte ihr auffallen müssen, dass das, was Harry jetzt gesagt hatte, zutraf. Niemand außer ihr sollte so viel Persönliches von ihm erfahren. Nur ihr wollte er diese Dinge anvertrauen. Sie nickte Harry entschuldigend zu. Ihre Stimme war wieder sanft.

„Nur ein Protego", sagte sie, als hätte die kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischendurch gar nicht stattgefunden. „Mehr nicht, versprochen. Du musst nicht einmal erfahren, was ich suche." Sie hielt ihm das Pergament vor die Nase, das ihr Aufschlüsselungszauber erstellt hatte. „Kennst du diese beiden Flüche?"  
Er nickte. „Alastor hat mir beigebracht, wie man sich dagegen wehren kann. Die setzen einen für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht, was nicht schlimm ist, aber man ist in dieser Zeit dem Gegner ausgeliefert."

Ein paar Räume weiter ahnten weder Severus noch Draco etwas von der Aktion im Büro. Draco genoss die Zeit mit seinem Patenonkel, denn der war so anders in seinem Wesen. Es schien, als würde alles Griesgrämige und Boshafte von ihm abgefallen sein. Was ihm besonders auffiel – das aber schon vorhin, als er ihn hergebracht hatte – waren die Augen, denn die waren nun die ganze Zeit über braun, was den sonst so furchteinflößenden Zaubertranklehrer mit einem Male milde erschienen ließ. Außerdem sprach Severus anders, viel gefühlsbetonter, als sie über die Zeit redeten, in der sie zusammen geflohen waren.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt", begann Draco, „wie du mein Pate geworden bist."  
Severus musste lächeln, wahrhaftig und unverfälscht. „Das hat mich damals sehr überrascht. Es war deine Mutter, die mich gefragt hat. Ich glaube, dein Vater hat ihr völlig freie Hand gelassen. Deiner Mutter habe ich vor Augen gehalten, dass ich halbblütig bin, obwohl sie es gewusst haben musste, aber diesen Aspekt ignorierte sie einfach. Sie kam immer nur auf die reinblütige Familie meiner Mutter zu sprechen und dass ich selbst ein sehr fähiger Zauberer wäre. Ihr war wichtiger, jemanden zu finden, dem sie vertraute und der in der Lage war, dich zu beschützen."  
„Und was hat Vater gesagt, als ihr euch einig wart?"  
Severus verzog das Gesicht, musste aber schmunzeln. „Der hat getobt, aber richtig. Was ihr einfallen würde, das Leben des gemeinsamen Sohnes gerade in meine Hände zu legen." Wegen der Erinnerung an einige Situationen, in denen er Zeuge eines Streitgesprächs der Malfoys gewesen war, musste er grinsen. „Sie hat ihm eine Wahl gelassen und die war seines Erachtens offenbar sehr furchtbar."  
„Was für eine Wahl?", wollte Draco wissen.  
„Narzissa hat gesagt, entweder würde ich dein Pate werden oder dein Vater sollte Voldemort fragen. Wie dein Vater entschieden hat, weiß du ja."

Beide mussten bei dem Gedanken, dass Voldemort Dracos Pate hätte sein können, lachen, wenn auch zurückhaltend.

„Ich hätte eine Riesenschlange zum Spielen gehabt", brachte Draco schnaufend hervor.  
„Dein erstes Wort wäre nicht 'Mama' gewesen, sondern sicherlich ein Schimpfwort oder 'Crucio'."  
Draco blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. Severus blickte ihn fragend an, so dass er erklärte: „Die Schimpfworte hat man mir früh beigebracht. Großvater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich … Du weißt schon, das böse 'Sch'-Wort. Man hat mir eingetrichtert, ich wäre etwas Besonderes und alle anderen wären nichts." Er seufzte. „Kein Wunder, dass ich in der Schule keine Freunde hatte. Sie waren meiner nicht würdig, glaubte ich zumindest."  
„Du hattest keine Freunde, ich hingegen hatte die falschen. Fragt sich, was schlimmer war."  
Völlig abrupt wechselte Draco das Thema. „Was war vorhin mit dir los, Severus? Warum warst du so mitgenommen? Was hat Harry mit dir gemacht?"

Für eine Antwort ließ sich Severus viel Zeit, denn sie war zu kompliziert, als dass er sie hätte sofort geben können. Unbewusst legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Harry hat etwas bewegt." Er machte eine Geste, die seine Ratlosigkeit unterstrich. „Es war wie ein Feuer."  
„Ein Feuer?", wiederholte Draco aufgescheucht, bevor er auf dem Bett rutschend auf Severus zukam. „Zeig mir dein Mal!" Draco hatte bereits Severus linken Arm ergriffen, um die Manschettenknöpfe zu öffnen.  
„Warum? Was ist los?"

Gegen die Aufdringlichkeit seines Patensohnes wehrte er sich, aber nicht kräftig genug, denn der Ärmel war bereits hochgeschoben. Das dunkle Mal war noch da. Leicht verblasst, wie es nach dem Sieg über Voldemort war, stellte es nur noch einen Teil der Vergangenheit dar – einen intakten Teil.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Severus, bevor er Draco in die Augen blickte. „Du hast an die Prophezeiung gedacht."  
„Liegt das nicht nahe, wenn du von 'Feuer' sprichst?" Dann wurde er skeptisch. „Wer hat dir davon erzählt?"  
„Hermine."  
„Sie hat dir die ganze Prophezeiung genannt?" Ein Nicken war die Bestätigung, so dass Draco wissen wollte: „Was denkst du darüber?"  
„Ich denke, dass Prophezeiungen, besonders wenn sie von entsprechender Dame stammen, nicht immer ernst genommen werden müssen."  
„Ich war dabei, Severus. Aus nächster Nähe habe ich ihre seltsame Stimme gehört, mit dem sie die Warnung ausgesprochen hat. Es war in meinen Augen eine Warnung an uns Todesser. Es wird noch irgendwas passieren, was das dunkle Mal betrifft und ehrlich gesagt macht mir das Angst."

Über dasselbe Thema unterhielten sich auch gerade Hermine und Harry, während er den Protego aufrecht erhielt und sie nacheinander die Flüche, die auf dem Geheimversteck lasteten, aufhob.

„Meinst du", fragte er verhalten, „meine Magie könnte was mit der Prophezeiung zu tun haben?"  
„Inwiefern?", fragte sie nebenher, als sie mit voller Wucht einen Gegenzauber auf den Stein an der Decke schleuderte.  
„Vielleicht war mit dem Stück Magie, das Severus in sich aufgenommen hat, der Brand gemeint oder das Feuer?"  
„Ich glaube, das hätte er gemerkt." Wieder zielte sie auf die Decke und warf einen Gegenzauber nach oben, der endlich den gewünschten Effekt hatte und einen Fluch aufhob. „Wird aber auch Zeit!"  
„Er hat was gemerkt, Hermine. Das habe ich gesehen. Er war völlig benommen, nachdem ich ihn getroffen habe. Es sah aus, als hätte es ihm Schmerzen bereitet."  
„Wo sagtest du nochmal, hätte ihn deine Magie getroffen?"  
„In der Brust."

Hermine hielt mit ihrem nächsten Zauberspruch inne und senkte den Stab. Nachdenklich blickte sie Harry an, bevor sie ihre Vermutung äußerte.

„Wenn das kein Zauberspruch war, sondern nur ein Teil deiner Magie und – nehmen wir an, mein Farbtrank lügt nicht – deine Magie auf eine andere Person einwirken kann, dann wird dieser Effekt nicht lange anhalten. Du hast gesehen, was bei den Tests zwischen dir und Draco passiert ist. Eure Magie ging jeweils auf den anderen über, verschwand dann aber. Du sagst, es war kein Zauberspruch, den du angewandt hast. Dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass deine Magie einfach nur auf Severus übergesprungen ist und zwar aus bisher nicht erklärbaren Gründen."  
„Wenn das nicht lange anhalten soll, warum glaube ich dann, dass es die gleiche Magie war, die Voldemort niedergestreckt hat?"  
„Es kann genauso gewesen sein, das bestreite ich gar nicht. Voldemort hat es aber im Gegensatz zu Severus nicht ertragen, Harry, und schon gar nicht hatte er die Zeit, sich davon zu erholen. Das war sozusagen eine Überdosis, die er abbekommen hat."  
„Ist wie scharfes Essen", murmelte er und dachte dabei an Luna.  
„Scharfes Essen?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Wenn du den Vergleich machen willst, dann von mir aus. Ich würde deine Magie eher mit Gift vergleichen wollen, denn wenn …"  
Er unterbrach echauffiert: „Du kannst meine Magie doch nicht mit Gift gleichsetzen!"  
„Aber mit scharfem Essen schon?", veralberte sie ihn.  
„Ich habe schon verstanden, auf was du hinaus willst. Du musst gar keine Vergleiche mehr ziehen, Hermine." Er schnaufte gespielt aufgebracht und murmelte: „Gift …"  
„Nehmen wir mal an, Magie kann nicht nur durch den Zauberstab agieren, sondern auch auf andere Weise, dann …"  
„Moment, Hermine. Erklärt das bitte mir und nicht einem Fachkollegen, denn sonst verstehe ich nichts."  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und formulierte in Gedanken ihre Theorie mit einfachen Worten. „Um Magie auszuführen, benötigt man in der Regel einen Zauberstab. Da stimmst du mir zu, oder?" Harry nickte, so dass sie weiter erklärte. „Du weißt aber auch, dass Magie anders eingesetzt werden kann, zum Beispiel wortlos oder sogar ohne Zauberstab, auch wenn das um einiges schwieriger ist." Wieder nickte Harry. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, bevor sie endlich Klarheit schaffte. „Deine Gabe, Harry, wird nichts anderes sein als Magie, die sich einen anderen Weg sucht, weil du dazu in der Lage bist!" Er machte ganz große Augen, was sie nicht davon abhielt, noch weiter zu vermuten. „Alles, was wir in dem Buch von Cassandra Trelawney gelesen haben, über diese magischen Gaben, mit Tieren sprechen zu können, einen Doppelgänger zu schaffen oder Dinge einfach zu wissen, das wird ebenfalls eine Form von ganz normaler Magie sein, nur dass sie selten auftritt, weil kaum jemand diese Art beherrscht. In diesem Sinne ist es durchaus eine Gabe, aber eine magische. Nur deswegen habe ich angefangen, an dem Farbtrank zu arbeiten, weil ich der Meinung war, es wäre eine Art von Magie – deine Art von Magie – und nicht irgendetwas anderes."

Nach weiteren Minuten hatte Hermine endlich alle Schutzzauber des Verstecks unschädlich gemacht. Den Stein konnte sie lösen, doch sie ließ ihn noch an der Decke schweben, um zuerst mit Harry zu sprechen.

„Severus hat gesagt, es wäre für mich. Ich dürfte es mir ansehen."  
Verständnisvoll nickte Harry. „Ich werde besser gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde."

Harry verließ den Raum nur zögerlich, denn wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, interessierte ihn das Geheimnis um Severus noch immer brennend, auch wenn er kaum noch Informationen bekam.

Als Harry die Tür des Büros hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ Hermine den Stein, der sich leicht aus der Decke lösen ließ, vorsichtig hinunterschweben. Sie bemerkte bereits das Glimmen, das von dem Stein ausging, doch erst, als er in Augenhöhe vor ihr schwebte, sah sie die birnenförmige, verkorkte Phiole mit dem langen Hals auf ihm, deren flüssiger Inhalt silbrig schimmerte. Ehrfürchtig griff sie nach dem gläsernen Gefäß und nahm es an sich.

Vierhundert Milliliter Erinnerungen warteten auf sie.


	188. Enthüllungen

Hi **Paule**,  
wenn es Parallelen zu Neuss gab, dann meinerseits wirklich nur unbewusst. :)

Hallöchen **Alyanna**,  
wie du schon schreibst: Voldemort hätte sich wirklich nicht vorbereiten können, eben weil er Liebe nie gekannt hat. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich diesen Charakter nicht gern schreibe? Ich hätte ihm gegönnt, dass er zumindest mal einen Einblick erhält.  
Oha, du hast aufgepasst ;) Ja, es hat einen Grund, dass die Magiekugel direkt in Severus Brust traf, genau aus dem Grund, der dir noch in Erinnerung ist. Dort liegt lt. griechischer Philosophen der Sitz der Seele. Man könnte annehmen, Harry hätte mit diesem Energiestoß etwas in Severus wiederbelebt. Deine wilden Spekulationen sind schick :D Wenn nicht eine Heilung, dann erweckt Harrys Magie vielleicht den Wunsch in Severus, eine Heilung anzustreben, also auch aktiv mit Hermine an einer Lösung zu forschen?  
Mit den 400ml haben auch die Leser viel zu tun ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Der silbern glänzende Inhalt der birnenförmigen Phiole mit dem langen Hals zog Hermine in ihren Bann. Die Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen hielt sie in den Händen. Ein Einblick in Severus' Vergangenheit, in das, was ihn ausmachte. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Ein Gefühl der aufgeregten Neugierde, gemischt mit Sympathien, wenn nicht sogar Zuneigung für den Mann, der ihr und vielen anderen das Leben einmal so schwer gemacht hatte. Die Taubheit in ihrem linken Arm, die durch den Schutzmechanismus des Verstecks ausgelöst worden war, war mittlerweile vergangen. Bevor Hermine das Büro verließ, sorgte sie für etwas Ordnung, auch wenn es ersichtlich bleiben würde, dass sich jemand hier zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Für Hermine war das kein Grund zur Sorge. Er sollte ruhig wissen, dass sie die Erinnerung an sich genommen hatte. Er war es gewesen, der ihr diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte.

Die auffällig helle gläserne Phiole ließ sie unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden, bevor sie auf den durch Fackeln nur spärlich erhellten Flur schritt. Obwohl sie noch keinen Schimmer hatte, was sie erwarten würde, fühlte sie einen inneren Triumpf. Es war schon Erfolg genug, einen Teil seines Lebens mit sich zu führen. Nur wo sollte sie sich seine Vergangenheit ansehen? Severus' Denkarium schloss aus und auch das von Albus konnte sie nicht nutzen. Es blieb nur das von Harry, doch der würde Fragen stellen. Die Gefahr, dass Severus ihr die Phiole wieder entreißen könnte, bevor sie den Inhalt angesehen hätte, ließ sie schnurstracks zu Harrys Räumen gehen. Vielleicht, hoffte sie, waren Ginny und er noch oder wieder in der großen Halle, um mit Freunden den Abend ausklingen zu lassen. Sie ging davon aus, dass Viktors Anwesenheit Grund genug für Harry sein würde, nicht zu früh ins Bett zu gehen. Man hatte sich lange nicht gesehen.

Von den Kerkern nahm sie die Treppe hinauf ins Erdgeschoss, nur um dort auf die vielen Menschen zu treffen, die sich noch immer außerhalb der großen Halle befanden. Fast alle kannte sie mit Namen. Einer fiel ihr besonders auf, weil der sie zu beobachten schien. Es war Remus, dem nicht entgangen war, aus welcher Richtung Hermine gekommen war und in welche Richtung sie nun verschwand.

Die Räume von Harry und Ginny, fernab von neugierigen Augenpaaren, hatte sie schnell erreicht. Sie klopfte nicht, sondern öffnete die Tür, um hineinzuspähen. Niemand war hier. Das Zimmer war dunkel, als sie eintrat. Mit einem Wutsch ihres Stabes entzündete sie nur eine Lampe, damit es nicht zu hell werden würde, falls Harry und Ginny bereits im anderen Zimmer schliefen.

Da stand es, das Denkarium, dass Harry von einer Erbengemeinschaft geschenkt bekommen hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie direkt vor dem steinernen Becken, in welchem keine einzige Erinnerung schwamm. Harry schien es selten zu benutzen. Er würde es ihr bestimmt nicht verbieten, von diesem raren Gegenstand Gebrauch zu machen. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie in ihren Umhang griff und die Phiole an ihrem langen Hals hervorzog. Sie hatte die andere Hand schon am Korken, da fühlte sie sich plötzlich beobachtet. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte Wobbel in die Augen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagte der Elf vorsichtig, weil er die Anspannung zu spüren schien.  
„Hallo Wobbel." Selbst bei diesen beiden Worten hatte ihre Stimme leicht gezittert. „Harry hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich …" Sie hob die Phiole, so dass sich Wobbel den Rest denken konnte. Der Elf nickte zustimmend, auch wenn ihr sein skeptischer Blick nicht entgangen war. Er versuchte offenbar, sich den Zusammenhang zu erklären, was es mit der Erinnerung in der Phiole auf sich haben könnte.  
„Dann werde ich Sie allein lassen, Miss Granger." Mit einem Schnipp von Daumen- und Zeigefinger war er verschwunden.

Wieder blickte Hermine nach vorn zum Becken, dann auf die Phiole. Entschlossen entfernte sie den Korken mit einem leisen Plopp. Den langen Hals bewegte sie zu ihrer Nase, um daran wie an einem guten Wein zu riechen, doch Erinnerungen besaßen keinen Geruch. Vorsichtig führte sie den gläsernen Behälter über das Becken und begann ihn langsam schräg zu halten, bis die Erinnerung mit leise schwappenden Geräuschen in das Becken glitt. Hermine fielen die verschiedenen Silbertöne des Fadens auf, so dass sie davon ausging, dass es sich um viele einzelne Erinnerungen handeln musste, die Severus in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zusammengefügt hatte. Sehr wahrscheinlich chronologisch, dachte Hermine, denn sonst würde es keinen Sinn ergeben. Das glucksende Geräusch der Flüssigkeit, die durch den engen Hals zur Öffnung floss, übertönte Hermines aufgeregte Atmung. Rückstandslos waren die Erinnerungen nun ins Becken geflossen. Das leere Behältnis stellte Hermine auf den Boden neben sich, bevor sie ihre Hände auf den rauen Rand des Beckens legte. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief ein und aus. Dann senkte sie ihr Haupt, bis ihre Nase die Flüssigkeit berührte.

Hermine fand sich im ersten Stock des Eberkopfs wieder. Es war draußen so dunkel, dass es spät am Abend sein musste. Vor ihr an einer Tür, die Hand auf der Klinke ruhend, stand Severus, dessen Haare und Umhang ein feuchtes Wetter vermuten ließen. Von der Stimme, die er von drinnen vernahm, schien er verdutzt. Hermine kannte sie, denn es war die entfremdete Stimme von Trelawney, die sie schon einmal gehört hatte, als Ginny ihr die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung gezeigt hatte. Erschrocken hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund, denn sie wusste nun, was Severus da gerade belauschte.

„Hey", hörte Hermine eine raue Stimme. Im Nu war Severus von der Tür weggetreten und fand sich Aug in Aug mit Aberforth wieder, dem Inhaber des Eberkopfes. Grantig fuhr Aberforth den jungen Mann an: „Was soll das? Meine Gäste bespitzeln? Verschwinde!"  
„Ich … Ich habe nur …"  
„Gelauscht hast du! Was da drinnen vor sich geht, hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Raus hier!" Aberforth war laut geworden. Einige der Gäste von unten hatten sich an der Treppe versammelt, um nach oben zu schauen. „Verlass sofort mein Gasthaus!"  
„Ich habe für das Zimmer bezahl!", warf Severus aufgebracht zurück, während er auf das Zimmer daneben deutete. Er schien die Türen verwechselt zu haben.  
„Jemanden wie dich will ich hier nicht haben." Hermine konnte heraushören, dass es Aberforth nicht in erster Linie darum ging, dass Severus gelauscht hatte. „Räum dein Zimmer und verschwinde!" Der Inhaber klopfte an die Tür, hinter der sich Trelawney befinden musste.  
„Aber …" Severus wurde von Aberforth arg unterbrochen und mit einer Schimpftirade bedacht, die Hermine erröten ließ – Severus ebenfalls.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür, an der Aberforth geklopft hatte, aufgerissen. Albus stand im Türrahmen, er ließ seinen Blick über Severus schweifen. Weiter hinten im Zimmer, das konnte Hermine erkennen, stand Trelawney, die den Aufruhr mit Anspannung verfolgte.

„Er hat gelauscht!" Der Gastwirt deutete auf Severus, der aufgeregt den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich habe mich geirrt. Mein Zimmer ist nebenan!", rechtfertigte er sich unter dem skeptischen Blick von Albus.  
„Ist das wahr?" Diese Frage war nicht an Severus, sondern an Aberforth gerichtet, der lediglich nickte. „Nun", Albus strich über seinen weißen Bart, „haben Sie sich so lange geirrt, dass der Eindruck entstehen konnte, Sie hätten absichtlich mitgehört? War das Bewerbungsgespräch so interessant?"  
„Ich …" Severus fehlten die Worte. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so unsicher erlebt. „Ich suche eine Anstellung, Professor Dumbledore. Als ich hörte, dass Sie hier wären …"  
Albus hob eine Hand und unterbrach Severus. „Sie sind noch keine zwanzig Jahre, Mr. Snape. Kommen Sie in ein oder zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts."

Severus nickte zustimmend, aber auch verabschiedend und vor allem peinlich berührt, bevor er sich in das Zimmer nebenan begab.

Der Ort der nächsten Erinnerung wechselte ohne Übergang.

Hermine befand sich in einem hellen Raum mit hoher Decke. In der Mitte stand ein runder, rotbrauner Tisch, an dem ein gutaussehender, wenngleich schon in die Jahre gekommener Mann saß. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erahnte sie, dass es sich um Tom Riddle handeln musste. Er schien auf jemanden zu warten. Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus kam herein. Er wirkte keinen Tag älter als in der Erinnerung zuvor.

„Mr. Snape", grüßte Voldemort kühl, „setzen Sie sich." Severus kam der Aufforderung nach. „Sie hätten eine Information, die mich interessieren könnte, sagte Mr. Malfoy."

Severus nickte und erzählte, ließ dabei unwichtige Einzelheiten aus, sondern gab nur den Anfang der Prophezeiung wieder, die er mitgehört hatte. Er vergaß zu erwähnen, dass sie womöglich unvollständig war.

„Ah, das ist interessant", murmelte Voldemort. „Damit haben Sie sich Ihren Platz in meiner Runde redlich verdient. Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht, Mr. Snape. Sie dürfen gehen."

Severus wirkte sehr ernüchtert, als hätte er mit etwas gerechnet, das ihm verwehrt geblieben war. Hermine ging ihm nach, bis in eine Halle, in der Lucius Malfoy wartete. Der Blonde näherte sich Severus auf der Stelle.

„Und?" Malfoy grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Was hast du bekommen? Ein Haus? Ein Verlies voller Galleonen?"  
Verbittert blickte Severus ihn an. „Nichts! Und ich habe die Vermutung", Severus' Stimme wurde leiser, „dass es niemals etwas geben wird."

Severus ließ Malfoy stehen, der sich über diesen Satz wirklich Gedanken zu machen schien.

Im nächsten Moment fand sich Hermine in einer engen versifften Küche wieder, die alles andere als heimelig wirkte. Geräte aus der Muggelwelt hatten auf der Arbeitsfläche ihren festen Platz, wie ein Toaster und ein kleiner Fleischwolf. Es war weder aufgeräumt noch besonders sauber. An der Wand hing ein Abreißkalender, der als Datum den 11. April 1980 zeigte. Ein Blick durch das dreckige Fenster zeigte strahlenden Sonnenschein. Severus saß an einem Tisch über einen Brief gebeugt, ein Stapel ungeöffneter Post lag neben ihm. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Hermine eine Tageszeitung aus der Muggelwelt erkennen, die über einen Bergsteiger berichtete, der im Alleingang den Mount Everest bezwungen hatte. Sie ging um den Tisch herum zu Severus, um den Brief zu lesen, den er gerade in der Hand hielt.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,

nach Prüfung Ihrer finanziellen Lage hat die National Insurance zugestimmt, für den Pflegeheim-Aufenthalt Ihres Vaters Tobias Snape alle anfallenden Kosten zu übernehmen. Des Weiteren …"

Hermine konnte nicht alles lesen, denn Severus faltete den Brief zusammen und legte ihn beiseite. Der nächste Brief schien der zu sein, weswegen er die Erinnerung aufbewahrt hatte. Auf dem Briefumschlag konnte sie die geschwungene Handschrift einer Frau erkennen. Severus schien sehr aufgeregt, öffnete den Brief hastig und stürzte sich auf den Inhalt. Ein Blick auf den Gruß am Briefende offenbarte Hermine, warum Severus so nervös war. Er stammte von Lily.

„Hallo Severus,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief. Das mit Deinem Vater tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe, er erholt sich doch noch. Hast du ihn mal von den Heilern im Mungos untersuchen lassen? Alkoholsucht dürfte in unserer Welt nicht unbekannt sein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er sich helfen lässt.

Nun zu etwas, dass ich bisher nicht zu schreiben gewagt habe. In den letzten Briefen wollte ich Dir schon etwas sagen, aber ich habe mich nie getraut, weil ich Dir nicht wehtun möchte. Ich werde es sowieso nicht viel länger verheimlichen können. Wir bekommen Nachwuchs."

Es war Hermine nicht entgangen, dass Severus Hände zu zittern begannen. Wahrscheinlich las er gerade die gleiche Stelle wie sie.

„Ein Muggelarzt hat den 28. Juli als berechneten Geburtstermin genannt, das Mungos sagt, es wäre der 31. Juli. Ich lasse mich überraschen. Bei Alice hat man einen ähnlichen Termin errechnet. Beide bekommen wir einen Jungen. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von Dir verlange, Severus, aber ich wünsche mir wirklich sehr, dass Du Dich für mich freust."

Abrupt stand Severus auf und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Brief. Unruhig ging er auf und ab, las immer wieder eine bestimmte Stelle.

„Oh Merlin", flüsterte er verzweifelt, raufte sich dabei die Haare.

Die Erinnerung endete. Es war einen Moment lang dunkel, bevor sich Hermine in einem Raum befand, den sie gut kannte. Es war Albus' Büro. Severus stand hier allein und wartete. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Durch seine damals schon große Nase atmete er hörbar und aufgeregt. Sie ging dicht an ihn heran und blickte ihm in die unruhigen Augen, die nichts betrachteten, nur nervös über das Muster des Teppichs schweiften. Seine Augen waren braun.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albus trat ein. Kein fröhliches Zwinkern war in seinen Augen auszumachen, als er den jungen Severus höflich, aber dennoch reserviert grüßte.

„Mr. Snape, ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits, dass Sie noch zu jung für eine Anstellung wären."  
„Professor … Sir …" Die Gemälde rundherum schienen Severus einzuschüchtern, was Albus bemerkte, denn er blickte sich einmal in seinem Büro um, betrachtete dabei die Portraits der ehemaligen Direktorinnen und Direktoren.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen sonst behilflich sein, Mr. Snape?"

Es war keine Feindseligkeit, die Hermine beim Direktor vernehmen konnte, er klang aber auch nicht besonders freundlich. Eher wie jemand, der mit einer Person reden musste, die unerwünscht war. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde Severus noch viel blasser als zuvor. Hermine, die noch immer dicht an dem Bildnis seiner Erinnerung stand, bemerkte, dass er wie Espenlaub zitterte. Albus setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, bot Severus jedoch keinen Platz an.

„Mr. Snape, wenn Sie mir eine Frage beantworten würden?" Albus wartete, bis Severus nickte, bevor er sie stellte: „Warum kommen Sie zu mir, wenn Sie mich so sehr fürchten?"

Ertappt blickte Severus zu Boden und atmete nur noch schneller. Er hatte Angst, das konnte Hermine an seiner gesamten Körpersprache sehen und wenn sie es schon erkennen konnte, dann würde es vor Albus, der über eine Menge Lebenserfahrung verfügte, nicht verborgen bleiben.

Die leicht gekrümmte Haltung, die Severus die ganze Zeit eingenommen hatte, zeugte entweder von echter Ergebenheit oder vorgetäuschtem Katzbuckeln. Hermine glaubte nicht, dass Severus sich nur einschmeicheln wollte, besonders nicht, als er mit bebender Stimme endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Sie erinnern sich an Miss Lily Evans?"  
Albus nickte, verbesserte jedoch: „Mrs. Potter."  
„Ja Sir." Der junge Mann suchte nach richtigen Worten. „Ich befürchte, ihr Leben und das ihrer Familie sind in Gefahr."  
„Warum?", fragte Albus wie aus der Pistole geschossen nach.  
„Weil …" Severus musste kräftig schlucken. „Jemand hat es auf sie abgesehen, auf das Kind."  
Was Severus an Selbstsicherheit fehlte, machte Albus mit seinem souveränen Auftritt wieder wett, als er mit fester Stimme fragte: „Was für ein Kind?"  
„Mrs. Potter …"

Seine Stimme versagte. Hermine konnte sich denken, wie schwierig es für ihn gewesen sein musste, Lily und ihre Familie zu schützen, ohne sich dabei selbst ans Messer zu liefern. Sie fragte sich, was Harry über dieses Gespräch denken würde, sollte er jemals davon erfahren.

„Mr. Snape", begann Albus, der sich von seinem üppig gepolsterten Stuhl erhob und sich seinem schwarz gekleideten Gast langsam näherte. Severus schien jeden Moment mit einem Fluch zu rechnen, denn er wich vor dem großgewachsenen Zauberer einen Schritt zurück. „Mr. Snape", wiederholte Albus leise und langsam gesprochen, obwohl man auch spüren konnte, dass seine Geduld begrenzt war. „Wenn Sie schon die Strapazen auf sich genommen haben, die Gegenseite aufzusuchen", er deutete auf sich selbst, aber vielleicht strich er auch nur über seinen Bart, „dann sollten Sie diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen." Albus legte den Kopf schräg und machte eine unmissverständliche Andeutung, indem er sagte: „Mit halben Sachen kann keiner etwas anfangen, nicht wahr?" Weder Voldemort mit der Prophezeiung noch Albus mit den spärlichen Informationen von Severus. „Also?"

Wie fast jeder Mensch musste auch Severus nach oben schauen, um Albus ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Severus blickte in die hellblauen Augen, was ihm viel Mut abverlangte.

„Der Termin, ich meine den Geburtstermin", Severus stockte, denn der eindringliche Blick des Direktors brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. „'Wenn der siebte Mond stirbt'", zitierte er aus der Prophezeiung.  
„Ah", macht Albus wenig erstaunt. „Und Sie, Mr. Snape, sorgen sich um die Potters?" Severus nickte, woraufhin Albus ihn streng anblickte. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen das glauben?"  
„Weil …" Severus war laut geworden, zügelte sich jedoch wieder. „Weil ich nicht möchte, dass etwas Schlimmes geschieht."  
„Das Ehepaar Potter hat Voldemort noch nicht ein einziges Mal die Stirn geboten." Laut Prophezeiung sollte dies dreimal geschehen. „Ich sehe weder ein Veranlassung dazu, schützend einzugreifen noch Ihnen, Mr. Snape, weiterhin Gehör zu schenken, denn das Ihre scheint mir bereits sehr ausgeprägt."

Nun war es deutlich, dass Albus sich nicht mehr länger mit seinem Gast beschäftigen wollte. Severus blickte ernüchtert zu Boden. Von dem Gespräch hatte er offenbar mehr erwartete. Nicht nur Hermine bemerkte das, sondern auch Albus.

„Enttäuscht?" Albus' Frage war mit Sarkasmus gespickt. Weil Severus sich nicht rührte, auch nichts erwiderte, nahm Albus sein Schweigen als Bejahung, so dass er bedauernd anmerkte: „Das geht mir genauso, Mr. Snape."

Erst jetzt blickte Severus auf. In Albus' Augen konnte man ablesen, wie ernst er seine Worte meinte. Offenbar wusste er ganz genau, dass Severus das dunkle Mal auf dem Unterarm trug. Das war auch der Grund, warum er ihn so abweisend behandelt hatte, aber immerhin, das musste man ihm hoch anrechnen, hatte er sich überhaupt dazu überwunden, einen Todesser in seinem Büro zu empfangen.

„Noch etwas, Mr. Snape, oder darf ich Sie zur Tür begleiten?"  
Severus' Blick huschte hin und her, als würde er sich darüber wundern, dass Albus diese Information so lapidar abgehandelt hatte, während er selbst der Furcht ausgesetzt war, Voldemort könnte Lily als Ziel auserwählen, sollte der erst einmal von der bevorstehenden Geburt erfahren. Severus folgte seinem Gastgeber zur Tür, doch als er die öffnete, ließ Severus noch eine Information fallen.

„Es könnten auch die Longbottoms gemeint sein", murmelte er.

Lange blickte Albus ihn an, um in Severus' Gesicht eine Lüge ausmachen zu können, doch er fand keine. Stattdessen wurden seine Augen endlich wieder warm und mit etwas Glück könnte auch Severus das Verständnis in ihnen lesen, wie Hermine es konnte.

„Wenn Sie gewichtige Informationen haben, Mr. Snape, dann zögern Sie nicht und kommen Sie zu mir. Aber jetzt, bevor die Kinder geboren sind, werde ich nicht handeln. Das würde nur die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen und sie noch mehr in Gefahr bringen."

Hermine konnte verstehen, dass Albus so misstrauisch war. Sie konnte auch Severus verstehen, der sich mehr von dem Gespräch erhofft hatte. Er wurde kurz dunkel, bevor Hermine wieder in der schmutzigen Küche stand und Severus dabei zusah, wie er am Herd einen Trank braute. Auf dem Tisch hinter ihm lag eine Decke, die sie sehr gut kannte. Es war das Geschenk an die Potters; die Babydecke.

Es klopfte und Severus fluchte, wollte offenbar nicht öffnen, doch es klopfte erneut. Wutentbrannt, weil er die Störung gar nicht guthieß, eilte er zur Vordertür und riss sie auf. Ein hübsch anzusehender Mann stand dort, wie Hermine feststellte. Ein Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge ihr nicht fremd waren, obwohl sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Regulus, was treibt dich zu dieser späten Stunde zu mir?"  
Die Augen des jungen Mannes – jünger noch als Severus – funkelten frech. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Flasche Feuerwhisky. „Ein Mitternachtsdrink, Severus."  
„Ich habe für so etwas keine Zeit."

Severus wollte bereits die Tür schließen, da war Regulus längst an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Hauses geschlüpft. Stöhnend machte Severus seinem Gast klar, dass er eine Last darstellte, doch Regulus störte sich daran kein bisschen.

„Ah, braust wieder einen Trank?" Er streckte gerade seine Hand nach dem Holzlöffel aus, da fuhr Severus ihn maßregelnd an.  
„Rühr ja nichts an!" Das Feuer unter dem Topf stellte er auf kleine Flamme, bevor er sich Regulus zuwandte. „Was willst du? Du bist in letzter Zeit nicht gerade in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords emporgestiegen, also warum sollte ich mich mit dir überhaupt noch befassen?"

Ungefragt öffnete Regulus ein paar Schranktüren, um zwei Gläser zu besorgen, die er mit dem Feuerwhisky füllte. Eines davon reichte er Severus, der skeptisch daran roch.

„Es ist nicht vergiftet, Severus."  
„Mich macht eher stutzig, dass du ein so kostenintensives Getränk mit mir teilst und dazu ohne einen mir ersichtlichen Anlass."  
„Von dem Anlass wirst du bald hören und ich wette, du wirst mir dann so eine Flasche schenken, vielleicht sogar ein ganzes Fass."  
„Das bezweifle ich", murmelte Severus, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.

Hermine bemerkte, dass Regulus nervös schien. Er schaute einige Male aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit, doch zu sehen war nichts. Dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf den Topf und er schien angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor sich Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Kurz darauf bemerkte er die Decke auf dem Tisch, die er kurzerhand mit den Fingern berührte.

„Ah, verstehe. Du willst die Decke mit dem Schutz durchtränken. Raffiniert! Narzissa wird sich freuen." Weil Severus sich nicht äußerte, zweifelte Regulus seine eigene Vermutung an. „Es ist gar nicht für Narzissas Kind gedacht. Das ist vielleicht noch besser." Regulus stürzte den letzten Schluck hinunter und atmete laut aus. „Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es hoffe, dann brauchen wir solche Schutzvorkehrungen bald nicht mehr."  
„Was meinst du?"  
Den Kopf schüttelnd winkte Regulus ab. „War nicht so wichtig. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät, dich einzuweihen. Du warst in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt. Ich weiß sogar, wo du neulich gewesen bist."

Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Wut, die man aus Severus' Mimik herauslesen konnte, als er auf Regulus zugestürmt kam und den jungen Mann am Schlafittchen nahm, um ihn an die Wand zu pressen. Regulus zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

Gereizt schnaufte Severus: „Willst du mir drohen?" Würde Regulus herumerzählen, er wäre in Hogwarts gewesen, hätte er nichts mehr zu lachen; das wusste Hermine.  
„Nein, nein." Der junge Mann, knapp achtzehn Jahre alt, klopfte Severus vertraut auf den Oberarm. „Ich wäre der Letzte, von dem du etwas zu befürchten hättest. Du wirst bald sehen, was ich meine. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir das Leben schwerzumachen, sondern um einen mit dir zu trinken."  
„Das haben wir getan." Severus ließ seinen Gast wieder los, der sich gleich darauf das kurzärmelige Hemd zurechtzupfte.  
„Dann will ich mich verabschieden." Er deutete auf die Decke. „Und viel Erfolg damit."

Hermine erhaschte nur kurz einen Blick auf den Kalender, der in der Küche hing. Es war der 27. Mai gewesen, ein Mittwoch. Dann verschwamm die Erinnerung. Die schmutzige Küche wandelte sich in ein piekfeines Zimmer, das ganz und gar in Grün gehalten war. Es war das Zimmer, in welchem Susan und Draco geheiratet hatten. Im grünen Salon saß Lucius Malfoy, der gedankenverloren mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen strich. Sein Gesicht war sehr ernst und gramerfüllt. Die Tür öffnete sich und Dobby kündigte höflich Severus an, erhielt daraufhin von seinem Herrn eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen. Der Gast trat ein und Lucius, der nicht einmal sein überlegenes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, begrüßte ihn.

„Severus", ein Handschlag folgte, „meine Frau erwartet dich. Ich gebe zu, dass mich ihr Verlangen, dich zu sehen, sehr überrascht, wo doch Morgen bereits der Mutter-Kind-Schutz eintritt."  
„Es konnte offensichtlich nicht mehr warten, was es auch sein mag."  
Lucius nickte. „Dann weißt du nicht, was sie möchte?"  
„Nein, ich weiß genauso wenig wie du."  
„Es wird mit ihrem Cousin zusammenhängen", vermutete der Blonde flüsternd.

Nachdenklich starrte Lucius in die Luft, bevor er sich zusammenriss und den Elf rief, damit der Severus zu Narzissa führen sollte. Lucius blieb im grünen Salon zurück, Hermine folgte Severus.

„Dobby bringt Mrs. Malfoy Ihren Gast."

Den Elf ignorierte Narzissa. Direkt neben einem leeren Kinderbett saß sie auf einem weichen Stuhl in dem neu eingerichteten und noch nicht genutzten Zimmer, dass die Malfoys für ihr Baby ausstaffiert hatten. Narzissa wollte aufstehen, doch ihr Bauch erschwerte es ihr.

„Behalt bitte Platz, Narzissa."  
Narzissa winkte Severus zu sich heran, zauberte einen Stuhl an ihre Seite und klopfte mit einer Handfläche auf das Polster. „Setz dich doch bitte."

Hermine ging um die beiden herum und hockte sich vor sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Narzissas Gesicht verweint war, die Augen rot und dick, was ihrer Schönheit jedoch keinen Abbruch tat. Eine Weile saßen die beiden einfach nur nebeneinander, bis Narzissa endlich sprach. Ihre Stimme, entgegen ihres aufgewühlten Zustands, war fest und bestimmend.

„Lucius erzählt mir nichts, aber ich weiß, dass Riddle mit seinem Tod zu tun haben muss. Regulus …" Narzissa tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Nase. „Regulus hatte irgendetwas vor. Etwas, das 'ihm' nicht gefallen hat."  
„Was lässt dich das glauben?"  
„Weil er mich besucht hat, Severus. Vor zwei Tagen. Er wirkte so anders, sprach davon, dass wir uns bald keine Sorgen mehr machen müssten."  
„Sorgen worüber?", fragte Severus nach.  
„Er hat nichts Genaues gesagt, aber ich wusste, er spricht von Riddle." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Regulus ist nicht auffindbar. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."  
„Vielleicht taucht er wieder auf?"  
Kraftlos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wird er nicht. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Ich spüre das."

An Severus' Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Hermine, dass er ihre Meinung teilte.

„Warum sollte ich heute herkommen?"  
Narzissa drehte sich zu ihm um und legte langsam eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Du weißt, dass Regulus mein Lieblingscousin war." Severus nickte. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, der Pate meines Kindes zu werden und er hat schweren Herzens abgelehnt. Da wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich ahnte, dass er mit seinem Tod rechnete, sollte das, was auch immer er geplant hat, nicht den gewünschten Erfolg haben. Er legte mir nahe, dich zu fragen und deswegen bist du heute hier, Severus."  
Ungläubig schüttelte Severus den Kopf und erinnerte sie an eine Sache, indem er sagte: „Du vergisst, Narzissa, dass ich eurer nicht würdig bin."  
Ihre Hand an seinem Unterarm drückte zu. „Ich habe viel von deiner Mutter gehalten, Severus. Und ich halte noch sehr viel mehr von der Empfehlung meines verblichenen Cousins. Ich bitte dich, mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Werde der Pate meines Sohnes. Es soll dir keine finanzielle Last entstehen, dafür werde ich sorgen."  
„Ich brauche keine Almosen", wetterte Severus zurück, der mit sich im Zwiespalt stand.  
„Es sind keine, Severus, es ist ein Anteil am Besitz der Familie Malfoy, zu der du gehören wirst, wenn du die Patenschaft übernimmst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Riddle mir meine Familie raubt und …"  
„Narzissa", zischte Severus warnend, „du vergisst wohl, dass ich genauso ein Todesser bin wie dein Mann und wie Regulus einer war. Sprich in meiner Gegenwart nicht so über den Dunklen Lord, wenn du uns nicht alle ins Verderben stürzen willst."

Narzissa hielt sich am Gitter des Kinderbettes fest, um sich von ihrem Stuhl zu erheben. Sie ging einige Schritte und drehte sich abrupt um. Ihre hohe bleiche Stirn glänzte durch winzige Schweißperlen. Das Gespräch belastete sie, doch sie gab nicht auf und sagte ihm ihre Meinung, während sie mit einer Hand ihren ausgeprägten Bauch hielt.

„Ist es bei dir auch schon soweit, dass du von deiner Angst geführt wirst, anstatt von deiner Überzeugung? Das ging schnell", sie schnaufte herablassend, „dabei trägst du es noch gar nicht so lange, dieses Brandmal, mit dem er euch wie Vieh sein Eigen nennt." Severus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, doch sie verbat ihm mit einer hochgehaltenen Hand den Mund. „Er kann tun und lassen, was er möchte, doch meine Familie werde ich ihm nicht überlassen."  
„Warum fragst du dann gerade mich, wo ich ihm doch folge?"  
Sie musterte Severus von oben bis unten. „Weil Regulus gesehen haben muss, dass es dir wie ihm geht oder hegst du etwa keine Zweifel? Von Lucius habe ich gehört, dass Riddle dir gegenüber bisher keines seiner mannigfaltigen Versprechen eingelöst hat, mit denen er so viele zu sich gelockt hat. Und aus Überzeugung?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Schwester folgt ihm aus Überzeugung, aber nicht du. Selbst mein Mann musste erfahren, dass das Wort Riddles nicht viel Wert ist, wenn es sich um Honorierung dreht. Du wirst auch sehen, dass sehr bald niemand mehr dem anderen trauen wird, denn Riddle will, dass jeder nur ihm loyal gegenüber ist, nicht aber seine Anhänger untereinander."

Diese Worte hatten Severus sprachlos gemacht. Nachdenklich ging er einige Schritte im Kinderzimmer umher. Hier drinnen befand sich nichts, dass an die Schrecken erinnerte, die Voldemort in der Gesellschaft verbreitete. Dieses Zimmer mit seinen warmen Farbtönen, dem vielen Kinderspielzeug und der Tapete mit schlafenden Häschen strahlte genau den Frieden aus, den Narzissa sich für ihre Familie wünschte. Und sie wollte auch, dass er ein Teil davon werden würde. Severus streckte seinen Rücken und holte tief Luft.

„Was du in diesem Zimmer gesagt hast, darfst du niemandem erzählen, Narzissa. Mit solchen Äußerungen stehst du sonst ganz schnell auf einer Liste mit Namen von Personen, deren Stunden gezählt sind." Er drehte sich zu ihr und wartete auf eine Zustimmung, die sie ihm mit einem Nicken gab. „Selbst deinem Mann gegenüber …"  
„Lucius wird nie etwas von dem erfahren, was ich gesagt habe, das verspreche ich. Er wird mir meinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen können, dich zum Paten zu machen, auch wenn er es nicht sofort gutheißen wird. Dann darf ich mit dir rechnen?"  
„Ja", bestätigte er resignierend.

Im nächsten Moment befand sich Hermine wieder im grünen Salon. Musik spielte und viele Gäste unterhielten sich. Sie benötigte einen Moment, um Severus ausfindig zu machen, dem gerade von Narzissa ein Kind in den Arm gedrückt wurde. Draco.

Von dem Anblick ganz verzückt eilte Hermine zu ihm hinüber und erschrak fürchterlich, als sich ihr plötzlich eine schwarzhaarige Frau in den Weg stellte, deren wahnsinnigen Blick sie schon einmal aus nächster Nähe hatte sehen müssen. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte sich ihrer blonden Schwester zugewandt und ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, woraufhin Narzissa sie streng anblickte, bevor sie sich wieder Severus widmete, dem anzusehen war, dass er zuvor noch nie ein Baby gehalten hatte. Hermine blickte sich im Zimmer um und erkannte einige Gesichter, auch die von anderen Todessern. Sie bemerkte, dass Lucius auf Severus zusteuerte, um ihn einige Schritte von den anderen Gästen wegzuführen. Den beiden Männern folgend lauschte Hermine aufmerksam, als Lucius seinen Kopf zu dem Kind beugte, doch in Wahrheit das Wort an Severus richtete.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Auftrag für dich. Er will, dass du einen Trank braust, der verhindert, dass Inferi zu schnell verwesen. Ich frage mich allerdings, warum er zu solchen Mitteln greifen möchte. Sind wir etwa nicht stark genug, um gegen unsere Gegner anzukommen?" Lucius streichelte Dracos Kopf und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Severus.  
„Vielleicht", flüsterte Severus zurück, „sind Inferi einfach nur leichter zu manipulieren als wir?"  
Erschrocken blickte Lucius auf, schaute sich einmal um, um die anderen Gäste zu betrachten, von denen niemand ein Sterbenswörtchen mitgehört hatte, bevor er Severus zurechtwies: „Das habe ich nicht gehört und ich möchte so etwas auch nie wieder hören!"  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Severus, bevor er das vorhergehende Thema wieder aufgriff. „Wann soll ich mit dem Trank beginnen? Doch nicht etwa sofort?"  
„Oh nein, das würde Narzissa nicht gefallen, wenn du als heutiger Ehrengast jetzt schon gehen würdest."

Die Erinnerung verblasste und ein finsterer Raum, ähnlich wie das Labor in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, materialisierte sich vor Hermine. Severus saß an einem Tisch, vor ihm blubberte eine grünsilberne Flüssigkeit in einem Kessel. Weder von den Zutaten her, die auf dem Tisch lagen, noch von dem Aussehen des Trankes konnte Hermine bestimmen, um was es sich handeln könnte. Da Severus zudem sehr gelangweilt aussah und sich nicht einmal um den Trank scherte, vermutete sie, dass es ein Gebräu aus wild zusammengeworfenen Zutaten war, das keinerlei Wirkung haben konnte, außer vielleicht den Magen zu verderben.

Die Szenerie gefiel ihr auf eine besondere Art und Weise, denn sie war ihr durch die Ausbildung bei ihm vertraut, auch wenn Severus hier zwanzig Jahre jünger war. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, um ihn anzusehen, denn es klopfte und Lucius kam herein. Severus grüßte ihn kurz angebunden und erwähnte, dass Voldemort zugestimmt hätte, Lucius dürfte ihm zur Hand gehen.

„Es war leicht, ihn zu überzeugen. Du warst in Zaubertränken der Beste deines Jahrgangs", sagte Severus gleichgültig und erschöpft klingend. Durch einen der Gänge hinauf konnte Hermine dumpfe unmenschliche Laute vernehmen, die aus den Tiefen des Gemäuers zu kommen schienen. Inferi.

Angeekelt rümpfte Lucius die Nase, als er das Gebräu begutachtete. „Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn! Das ist abartig!"

Die zwischen beiden Männern herrschende Anspannung konnte Hermine fast schon fühlen, obwohl sie sich nur eine Erinnerung ansah. Severus schien Lucius nicht zu trauen, beinahe als würde er befürchten, mit einer zustimmenden Äußerung zu Lucius' negativen Anmerkung sein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben.

Ein fluchendes Gemurmel war von Lucius aus zu wahrzunehmen.

„Warum sollte ich dich eigentlich zu mir holen? Was gibt es denn heute, weshalb du es vorziehst, diesen Gestank einzuatmen?", hörte sie Severus mit ruhiger Stimme fragen, während er nebenbei, geradezu achtlos, eine Zutat in den Kessel warf.  
Sein blonder Gast schien nervös. „Ach, Narzissa hat das von mir verlangt, denn sonst … Sie hat gedroht, mich zu verlassen, wenn ich heute Abend mitgehen würde." Hermine hörte zu, wie Lucius versicherte, seine Äußerung hätte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Voldemort nicht treu ergeben wäre. Trotzdem riet er seinem dunkel gekleideten Freund mit leiser Stimme: „Weißt du Severus, wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich schleunigst verschwinden!"  
An den kleinen Eigenheiten von Severus' Mimik konnte sie erkennen, dass er Lucius nicht traute. Mürrisch und mit einer schmierigen Stimme, die Hermine schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, fragte Severus: „Möchtest du, dass ich ihm davon berichte, wie verräterisch du dich äußerst? Oder willst du etwa mich in eine Falle locken, um ihm das Gleiche über mich zu berichten?"

Was Narzissa vorhin gesagt hatte, dachte Hermine, war nun bereits eingetroffen. Die Anhänger Voldemorts trauten sich nicht mehr über den Weg. Jeder verdächtigte den anderen; Vertrauen war ein Fremdwort geworden. Lucius hingegen schien Severus trauen zu wollen, vielleicht weil er Pate seines Kindes war.

„Ich meine es ernst, Severus! Du hast keine Frau und keine Kinder. Du brauchst nur um das eigene Leben zu fürchten. Wäre ich in deiner Situation, dann würde ich dem Lord den Rücken kehren und …"  
„Sei still, Lucius!", unterbrach Severus gefährlich leise zischend. Er blickte sich um, als würde er davon ausgehen, beobachtet zu werden.  
„Severus! Das alles hier ist doch der reine Wahnsinn, aber du kannst gehen und musst dich um niemanden sorgen. Bei Merlin, tu es doch einfach!" Lucius erzählte, wie eindrucksvoll und ruhmreich Voldemorts Absichten früher noch gewesen wären, deswegen erstaunte es Hermine zu hören, wie Malfoy noch anfügte: „Er ist ein wahnsinniger Irrer, der …"  
„GENUG!"

Severus wollte von all dem nichts hören. Vielleicht, dachte Hermine, würde ihm sonst eine Äußerung über die Lippen kommen, für die er später büßen müsste. Lucius ließ jedoch nicht locker.

„Verdammt! Du hast doch miterlebt, wie schwierig es für uns war, endlich mit einem Kind gesegnet zu werden. Ich werde Dracos und Narzissas Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Nur deshalb muss ich bei ihm bleiben, aber du …"

Lucius hielt inne, obwohl er noch viel mehr sagen wollte, das konnte Hermine fühlen. Beide hatten sich vor dem Kessel positioniert und betrachteten die Bläschen, die der grünsilberne Trank warf. Wenn Lucius Klassenbester in Zaubertränken gewesen war, dachte Hermine, musste ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen sein, dass der Trank, den Severus braute, absolut nichts wert war, doch er schwieg, selbst wenn er es bemerkt haben sollte.

Es war Severus, der das Wort ergriff.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was für heute Abend geplant ist."  
Der Blonde antwortete nur stockend und erklärte, dass Voldemort, nachdem Severus ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, zu einem Entschluss gekommen wäre. Gespannt horchte Severus auf, als Lucius verriet: „Er denkt, dass er den Jungen gefunden hat."

Von Severus hörte man ein verachtendes Schnaufen. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, schmunzelte dabei. Hermine kannte dieses Auftreten von Severus. Er tat das gern, wenn er mitteilen wollte, dass er jemanden für dumm hielt. In diesem Fall offenbar Voldemort.

Hermine konnte mit ansehen, wie die Ungläubigkeit in Severus' Miene allmählich der Gewissheit schwand, als er sich der todernsten Situation bewusst wurde. Kreidebleich war er, als sich ihm offenbarte, dass Lily und ihre Familie in Gefahr war.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Und wen hat er auserwählt, dieser abergläubische …"  
Es war auffällig, dass Lucius es vermied, Severus in die Augen zu sehen, aber er antwortete dennoch: „Er glaubt, dass es dieses Potter-Baby ist." Obwohl es Hermine nicht überraschen dürfte, hielt sie sich aufgeregt eine Hand vor den Mund.  
„WAS?"

Selten hatte Severus die Beherrschung verloren. Sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem Zittern übermannt. Er suchte nach einer Lösung, dachte angestrengt nach, was er nun tun könnte. Mit einem Mal erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, um hinauszustürzen, doch Lucius hielt ihn fest.

„Bleib hier, du Narr!", schimpfte der Blonde. „Wenn er dich sieht, sind wir alle in Gefahr! Du, ich, Narzissa, Draco! Du bleibst schön hier, mein Freund!"

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie Severus Lucius mit geballter Faust einen Schlag ins Gesicht gab.

Wenig Zeit schien vergangen zu sein, als Hermine in Albus' Büro Zeuge dessen wurde, wie Severus das erste Mal eine interne Information von Voldemort an den Direktor weitergab. Severus stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er Albus erzählte, wen Voldemort auserkoren hätte.

„Die Potters, heute Abend noch?", wiederholte Albus nachdenklich, bevor er sich von Severus abwandte und sich einem der Gemälde näherte. Hermine blieb bei Severus stehen und hörte – genau wie er – nicht, was Albus dem Portrait ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor der Mann darin verschwand. Eine Weile später, kam der gemalte Zauberer zurück und richtete dem Direktor etwas aus. Albus näherte sich daraufhin wieder Severus.

„Die Information kam ein wenig zu spät, Mr. Snape. Voldemort war bereits dort, vor einer halben Stunde. Er hat angegriffen." Von dieser Information erschlagen geriet Severus ins Wanken, konnte nur Halt an einer Stuhllehne finden, an die er sich klammerte. Erst dann entwarnte Albus, als hätte er Severus' Reaktion abgewartet. „Die Potters konnten ihn jedoch in die Flucht schlagen. Sie sind momentan in Sicherheit."

Erleichtert schloss Severus die Augen. Dabei bemerkte Hermine, wie Albus sein Gegenüber betrachtete.

„Was würde wohl Voldemort sagen", begann Albus mit milder Stimme, so dass Severus die Augen wieder öffnete, „wenn er erfahren sollte, dass Sie deswegen bei mir waren?"  
Severus spielte absichtlich die Unschuld vom Lande. „Von wem sollte er es denn erfahren?"  
Albus hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist eine berechtigte Gegenfrage, Mr. Snape, da ich nun mal der Einzige bin, der Sie mit diesem Wissen in eine unangenehme Lage bringen könnte." Hermine war klar, dass Albus ihm das nur vor Augen halten wollte, jedoch nicht mit dem Gedanken spielte, Severus tatsächlich Probleme zu bereiten. „Und Ihre Frage suggeriert mir, Sie würden mir trauen. Das wiederum", er hob einen Zeigefinger, „versetzt mich in Erstaunen."

Gelassen ging Albus zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich in seinen gepolsterten Stuhl.

„Sonst noch etwas, Mr. Snape?" Severus war perplex. Er wirkte handlungsunfähig und unsicher, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann finden Sie sicher selbst hinaus."

Irritiert von Albus' reserviertem Verhalten ging Severus langsam zur Tür. Hermine konnte sehen, wie sehr er nachdachte, weil sich ein Dreieck über seiner Nasenwurzel bildete. Sie selbst konnte nicht einmal erahnen, was ihm durch den Kopf gehen könnte. Plötzlich drehte er sich um.

„Professor Dumbledore?"  
„Ja, Mr. Snape?", kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, als hätte Albus damit gerechnet, dass Severus noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Trotzdem widmet sich Albus weiterhin dem Pergament vor sich.  
„Ich …" Severus atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammennahm. „Der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigt, in Zukunft Inferi gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen."  
„Gegen seine Feinde, ja?" Albus summte nachdenklich, blickte dann auf. „Unter Umständen vielleicht sogar gegen Sie, Mr. Snape?"  
Hermine konnte aus nächster Nähe sehen, dass Severus nur kurz die Augen zusammenkniff und im gleichen Moment zu verstehen schien, so dass er ungewiss wiedergab: „Womöglich?"  
„Wenn Sie diese Frage eindeutig bejahen können, dann werden wir uns mit Sicherheit noch einmal über den Weg laufen." Mit einer Feder begann der Direktor, auf seinem Pergament zu schreiben, verabschiedete sich währenddessen mit den Worten: „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Snape."  
Severus verließ das Büro nicht, ging stattdessen ein paar Schritte auf Albus zu. „Und wenn ich bejahen würde?"  
„Dann", Albus legte seine Feder beiseite und widmete all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Gast, „müsste ich mir Gewissheit verschaffen, dass Sie es auch so meinen. Die Frage ist nur: Sind Sie dazu bereit?"

Severus schien nicht bereit. Seine braunen Augen huschten eingeschüchtert über das runzlige Gesicht des Professors.

„Was würde mich erwarten?", fragte er unsicher.  
„Eines kann ich Ihnen hundertprozentig versprechen, nämlich dass ich keine Versprechungen mache!" Das erste Mal in Severus' Gegenwart funkelten Albus' Augen, wie Hermine es gewohnt war. „Ich verspreche keine Luftschlösser, auch keinen Ruhm und von Heldentum habe ich nie etwas gehalten."  
Einen Moment lang war Severus sichtlich enttäuscht. „Was hätte ich dann davon?"  
Der Direktor legte seinen Kopf schräg und fixierte Severus mit seinen lebendigen Augen, bevor er leise mit seiner warmen, väterlichen Stimme erwiderte: „Ein reineres Gewissen."

Beschämt blickte Severus zu Boden. Für Hermine war ersichtlich, dass er schon etwas auf dem Kerbholz haben musste.

„Sie müssen keine Entscheidung treffen, Mr. Snape, nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Wenn ich Ihnen aber nahe legen dürfte, sich vor Mr. Riddle in Acht zu nehmen? Er ist nämlich äußerst begabt in Legilimentik."  
Angsterfüllt riss Severus die Augen. „Wie bitte?"  
„Legilimentik, Mr. Snape. Da Mr. Riddle Sie noch nicht auf Ihre Ausflüge in mein Büro hin 'angesprochen' hat, nehme ich an, dass er Sie nicht sehr häufig persönlich empfängt."  
„Er kann meine Gedanken lesen?" Blankes Entsetzen zeichnete sich in Severus' Gesicht ab.  
„Er könnte, ja das ist richtig. Bereuen Sie jetzt Ihre Unterredungen mit mir?"  
Ein paar Mal blinzelte Severus nervös, schüttelte am Ende jedoch den Kopf. Kurz darauf später verließ er das Büro.

Im nächsten Moment befand sich Hermine erneut im Schulleiterbüro. In dem Augenblick, als Severus klopfen wollte, hatte Albus bereits die Tür geöffnet.

„Treten Sie ein, Mr. Snape."  
Ohne den Direktor zu grüßen sprudelte es aus einem sehr angespannten Severus heraus: „Morgen Nacht gegen zwei Uhr will der Dunkle Lord die Potters angreifen."  
„Ah", machte Albus gelassen und deutete auf eine Couch. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz."  
„Haben Sie nicht gehört?"  
„Natürlich habe ich! Kein Grund für Sie, die Stimme zu erheben."

Nochmals deutete er auf die Couch und Severus kam der Aufforderung nach. Aufgeregt spielten seine Finger miteinander, was er selbst gar nicht für voll zu nehmen schien. Er beobachtete – genau wie Hermine – wie Albus mit einem der vielen Gemälde sprach.

Diese eine Erinnerung war sehr kurz gewesen, doch die nächste folgte gleich im Anschluss. Es musste Herbst sein, denn Hermine bemerkte die typische Halloween-Dekoration, mit der Albus gern schon etwas früher seine Räume verschönerte. Wieder trat Severus ein, doch diesmal öffnete sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand.

„Mr. Snape", sagte Albus sehr ernst, „Sie haben sicherlich erfahren, dass einige Ihrer 'Freunde' festgenommen wurden."  
„Das sind keine Freunde", widersprach Severus empört.  
Albus ging auf die Anmerkung gar nicht ein. „Mr. Karkaroff hat Namen genannt, Mr. Snape. Namen von Todessern, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Bedauerlicherweise", Albus erhob sich und näherte sich seinem Gast, „war Ihr Name darunter."

Was das zu bedeuten hatte, war Hermine klar. Jeden Moment würden die Auroren kommen und ihn mitnehmen, damit er in Askaban, das zu dieser Zeit noch von Dementoren bewacht wurde, auf eine Verhandlung warten konnte. Dementsprechend geschockt war Severus über diese Information.

Der Direktor war bei Severus angelangt.

„Ich bin im Nachhinein froh darüber, dass ich schon vor einiger Zeit wichtige Personen im Ministerium darüber informiert habe, mit Ihnen als mein Verbindungsmann in Kontakt zu stehen."  
„Sie haben was?"  
„Sie sollten auch froh darüber sein, Mr. Snape, denn nur so konnte ich Sie vor dem Gefängnis bewahren, indem ich beteuerte, dass Sie in meinen Diensten stehen." Albus legte eine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Tun Sie das?" Die Augen blickten ernst über die silberne Halbmondbrille. „Stehen Sie in meinen Diensten?" Severus' Stimme war so leise, dass sich Hermine zu ihm beugen musste, so wie Albus es tat.  
„Sie sagten einmal, wenn ich bejahen würde, müssten Sie sich Gewissheit verschaffen, dass ich es auch so meine. Wie …? Was würden Sie tun?" Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er – halb als Vorschlag, halb als Frage – die Vermutung äußerte: „Veritaserum?"  
„Nein, etwas Anderes. Doch zuvor müssen Sie sich darüber im Klaren sein, was Sie möchten."  
„Ich …" Severus schluckte kräftig. „Ich möchte bejahen."  
„Dann nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Mr. Snape."

Gespannt hockte sich Hermine vor Severus und Albus. Dass sie sich währenddessen mitten im Kaffeetischchen der Erinnerung befand, nahm sie nicht einmal wahr. So dicht konnte sie am besten verfolgen, was Albus tun würde, um Severus' Loyalität zu überprüfen.

„Sie sind angespannt, Mr. Snape. Fürchten Sie sich nicht. Wenn ich Ihnen vertrauen soll, müssen Sie erst mir vertrauen."

Severus atmete mehrere Mal ein und aus, bevor er sich Albus zuwandte und nickte, obwohl es unklar war, was nun geschehen würde. Als Albus seinen Stab zog, krallten sich Severus' Hände in den flauschigen Stoff der Couch, doch er blieb sitzen und blickte den Direktor an. Es war keine Furcht vor dem alten Zauberer, sondern die Angst vor dem Unbekannten; vor der Ungewissheit, was nun folgen würde.

„Legilimens", flüsterte Albus.

Im ersten Moment schien Severus nicht zu spüren, was mit ihm geschah, doch dann, das konnte sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, musste er die Präsenz des Direktors in seinem Kopf fühlen und er war schockiert. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte sich Hermine sehr genau daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als Severus vor über einem Jahr unerlaubt in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. Die Situation hier war jedoch von Hause aus viel angespannter und bedeutsamer. Hermine bemerkte, dass Severus begann, sich gegen die mentale Intrusion zu sträuben. Auch dem Direktor war das nicht entgangen, doch er ließ nicht von seinem Vorhaben ab.

„Wehren Sie sich nicht, Mr. Snape, sonst bereitet es Schmerzen", erklärte Albus mit sanftmütiger Stimme.

Das Wimmern, das Severus entwich, berührte nur Hermine, nicht aber Albus, der zielsicher überprüfen wollte, ob sein Gegenüber vertrauenswürdig genug war, um ihn unter seinen persönlichen Schutz zu stellen. Zwiespältig betrachtete Hermine das Szenario. Sie hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Severus, sah aber wie Albus die Notwendigkeit, die intimsten Gedanken kennen zu lernen, denn im Moment stellte dieser ehemalige Schüler für den Direktor nur einen Todesser dar, über dessen Aufrichtigkeit er überhaupt nichts wusste.

„Nicht …", flehte Severus mit glasigem Blick. „Nicht das, bitte nicht." Er atmete heftig und stockend.

Es konnte alles Mögliche sein, was Albus sich gerade ansah. Nichts, absolut nichts sollte vor dem Direktor verborgen bleiben, egal wie unangenehm es für Severus sein musste. Das errötete Gesicht und die langsam aufsteigenden Tränen verrieten, dass das, was Albus gerade betrachtete, Severus mehr als nur peinlich sein musste.

Der Direktor blieb völlig gelassen.

„Wir spielen hier mit offenen Karten, Mr. Snape", beruhigte er ihn, „und im Gegenzug werde ich Ihnen später beibringen, wie Sie sich mit Okklumentik verteidigen können." Von den Worten wurde Severus nicht entspannter, doch er ließ es über sich ergehen.

Noch schnell erhaschte Hermine den Blick auf eine Uhr, bevor diese Erinnerung der Zeit wegen gekürzt worden war. Ganze sechs Stunden später saßen die beiden noch immer auf der Couch, in deren weiche Kissen Severus bereits erschöpft eingesunken war, doch er hielt weiterhin tapfer den Blickkontakt mit Albus aufrecht.

Der schwarz gekleidete Mann auf der Couch, vor dem Hermine in der Schule Respekt hatte – keine Angst –, war hier alles andere als furchteinflößend. Seine in sich zusammengesunkene Körperhaltung zeugte von Verwundbarkeit. Severus war für Albus ein offenes Buch, in dessen Seiten der Direktor nach und nach blätterte, damit sich ihm das Leben seines Gastes offenbaren würde. Schutzlos war er den wissbegierigen Blicken des mächtigen Zauberers ausgesetzt, doch Hermine erkannte auch, dass Severus es von sich aus zuließ. Es gab nichts Privates mehr, keine einzige Intimität, die er verbergen konnte. Severus' Bereitschaft, alles von sich freiwillig bloßzulegen, stellte selbst für Hermine, auch wenn sie über Albus' Methode gespaltener Meinung war, den unumstößlichen Beweis für dessen Gesinnung dar.

Albus, nicht einmal halb so entkräftet wie Severus, beendete die Legilimentik. Beide saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Nach dem anstrengenden Erlebnis war Severus völlig außer Atem. Die Müdigkeit ließ seine Lider immer schwerer werden.

„Eine Tasse Kaffee, Severus?", fragte Albus, was Hermine erstaunte, denn er nannte ihn einfach beim Vornamen. Im nächsten Moment war ihr jedoch klar, dass so eine Intimität, wie die beiden Männer sie gerade erlebt hatten, sämtliche persönliche Hürden hinter sich gelassen haben mussten. Geschwächt nickte Severus und ließ sich von Albus bedienen. Nachdem der Direktor ihm eine Tasse gereicht hatte, empfahl er: „Finde dich jeden Abend bei mir ein, Severus. Ich werde dich lehren, deinen Geist zu verschließen."

Zu erzählen hatten sie sich wenig, jetzt wo Albus so viel über Severus wusste. Sicherlich nicht alles, dachte Hermine, aber die wichtigsten Momente, die Schlüsselerlebnisse, die maßgebenden Entscheidungen. Albus allerdings wollte eine Sache noch klären.

„Der Neue von Voldemorts Anhängern …" Severus horchte auf. „Kannst du herausfinden, wer das ist?"  
Severus zögerte einen Moment, schien sich in Gedanken auszumalen, wie er es anstellen konnte, bevor er nickte. „Ich denke schon."  
„Gut, gut! Ich muss das wissen."

In der nächsten, sehr kurzen Erinnerung hatte Severus den Direktor vor dem nächsten Angriff auf die Potters warnen können. Den Namen des neuen Todessers hatte Severus allerdings noch nicht herausbekommen können.

„Kein Name, Severus?" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, da sich der erste Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt hat und sie ihm dreimal die Stirn boten, werde ich die kleine Familie wohl unter einen besonderen Schutzzauber stellen müssen."

Zwischen der nächsten Erinnerung verging viel Zeit, die Hermine in der Dunkelheit verbrachte. Vielleicht deutete das an, dass einige Monate dazwischen lagen. Das Licht, das die neue Erinnerung mit sich brachte, blendete sie fast.

Mit sicherem Schritt betrat Severus das Büro des Schulleiters. Er trug das erste Mal die Kleidung, die Hermine von ihm kannte.

„Ah, Severus", grüßte Albus. „Gut zu wissen, dass alles geklappt hat. Ist er skeptisch geworden?"  
„Keinesfalls", verneinte Severus, „im Gegenteil. Dank deiner Empfehlung, das Bewerbungsgespräch zu erwähnen, das ich zwischen Trelawney und dir mitgehört habe und im Anschluss beiläufig zu bedauern, dass man von weder von dir noch vom Orden Informationen erhalten könnte, kam ihm – wie geplant – die Idee, mich hier als Lehrer einzusetzen."  
„Das ist wunderbar, ganz wunderbar", freute sich Albus, der sich Severus mit einem Schälchen saurer Drops näherte. „Der Vertrag ist fertig. Wir haben nun beinahe schon Mitte August." August 1981, dachte Hermine. „Die Schule beginnt im September. Wir haben Zeit genug, dich in deine Aufgaben einzuarbeiten."  
„Was ist mein Gebiet? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" Severus klang äußerst enthusiastisch.  
Albus schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Das möchte ich zu deiner Sicherheit nicht riskieren, Severus. Voldemort könnte sonst noch den Gedanken hegen, dich dazu zu missbrauchen, den Kindern böse Dinge einzuimpfen. Nein, mein Freund, dich habe ich für Zaubertränke eingeteilt."  
Severus schien nur ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, doch die Erklärung des Direktors war ihm offenbar Grund genug, kein Widerwort zu geben. „Dann also Zaubertränke, kann mir nur recht sein."  
„Hast du noch immer nicht herausfinden können, wer dieser mysteriöse Todesser ist?" Severus musste verneinen. „Ich frage mich, warum Voldemort aus dessen Identität so ein Geheimnis macht. Ist es womöglich jemand aus dem Ministerium? Oder jemand, der mir nahe steht?" Albus seufzte. „Ich fürchte, ich male mir wieder die schlimmsten Dinge aus."

Das Bild verschwamm vor Hermines Augen und es wurde schwarz – so lange, dass Hermine glaubte, Severus' Erinnerung wäre beendet, doch das war sie noch lange nicht. Hermine war längst mittendrin, denn als sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, sah sie Severus in seinem Bett in den Kerkern liegen. Er schlief tief und fest. Erst das laute Zischen des Kamins im Wohnzimmer weckte ihn. Severus war aufgestanden, um dem Gast – wer auch immer ihn um diese Uhrzeit anzuflohen traute – einige Beleidigungen entgegenzuwerfen. Er kniete sich neben den Kamin. Hermine konnte im Feuer ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen.

„Lucius", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Der Blonde hielt sofort eine Hand empor, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
„Ich bin es dir schuldig", er hob arrogant den Kopf, „vielleicht aber auch nicht. Lass mich dir nur sagen, dass heute die Nacht gekommen ist, in der der Dunkle Lord die Potters zum vierten Mal aufsuchen wird, diesmal allein. Ich habe es nur durch Zufall erfahren." Für einen Moment hörte Severus auf zu atmen, was Lucius als Anlass nahm zu erklären: „Ein gewisser Mr. Pettigrew, wir kennen ihn aus der Schule, war der neue Todesser, dessen Identität uns fast ein Jahr unbekannt war. Er war Geheimniswahrer für die Potters, Severus." Lucius beugte sich ein wenig aus dem Feuer heraus. Hermine konnte hören, was er Severus ins Ohr flüsterte. „Was das zu bedeuten hat, weißt du, aber du weißt es nicht von mir, verstanden?"

Severus geriet in Panik. Nachdem er sein Gespräch beendet hatte, versuchte er vergeblich, Albus zu kontaktieren, aber weder der noch Minerva waren zu erreichen. Hermine vermutete, dass die sich gerade mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern trafen.

Er griff sich seinen Umhang und seinen Zauberstab, bevor er vor die Tore Hogwarts sprintete. Hermine folgte ihm. Obwohl es sich nur um eine seine Erinnerung handelte, kam sie außer Atem und ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Womöglich bildete sie sich das nur ein oder aber die bevorstehende Szenerie versetzte sie in Hochspannung. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was kommen würde, aber sie musste es sehen. Severus apparierte. In wenigen Sekunden fand sie sich mitten in der Nacht in einem Dorf wieder.

In der Dunkelheit huschte Severus über ein paar Straßen, bis er an ein leeres Grundstück kam. Das eiserne Tor stand offen. Dahinter verbarg sich nichts, bis es plötzlich einen lauten Knall gab, der den Boden erschütterte. Mit einem Male zeichnete sich ein Haus auf dem Grundstück ab. Fensterscheiben waren zerbarst und Dachziegel rieselten zu Boden. Aus einem der Fenster stieg Rauch auf.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab rannte Severus zur Haustür, die nur angelehnt war – Hermine immer hinterher. Plötzlich blieb Severus vor ihr stehen und sie lief versehentlich durch ihn hindurch. Der Grund für Severus' abrupten Halt war der regungslose Körper von James Potter. Dessen Brille lag über den leblosen Augen, die nie wieder durch das Glas hindurchsehen würden. Sein Zauberstab qualmte noch vom letzten Zauberspruch, mit dem er Voldemort aufhalten wollte.

Vor lauter Schreck hielt sich Hermine beide Hände vor den Mund. Sie hatte Bilder von ihm gesehen. Bilder, die Harry von Freunden bekommen hatte. Doch hier, in der so gut erhaltenen Erinnerung, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie ähnlich Harry seinem Vater war. Als sie sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorstellte, dass nicht James, sondern Harry hier liegen würde, fühlte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust.

Hinter sich hörte sie Severus heftig atmen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die Gegend mit den Augen absuchte, den Zauberstab zum Angriff erhoben. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Voldemort durch seinen eigenen Todesfluch, der von Harry abgeprallt war, seinen Körper getötet hatte. Severus rechnete mit ihm, mit seinem Feind. In Windeseile hatte er die unteren Zimmer überprüft, bevor er die Treppe nach oben stürzte. Eine Tür nach der anderen öffnete er. Um den Lärm, den er verursachte, machte er sich keine Gedanken mehr. Wäre Voldemort hier, würde Severus längst tot neben James Potter am Boden liegen.

Ein Kind wimmerte und Severus hielt inne, lauschte und steuerte flugs die Tür an, hinter der das Geräusch zu hören war. Er öffnete die elfenbeinfarbene Tür, doch über die Schwelle trat er nicht. Hermine konnte nichts sehen.

„Nein", hauchte er ungläubig.

Das Weinen des Kindes wurde lauter, so dass Hermine zaghaft durch Severus hindurchging, um das Zimmer betreten zu können. Lose eingewickelt in die ihr bekannte Babydecke saß der kleine Harry am Boden, direkt neben seiner Mutter, deren glasige Augen funkelndes Leben vorgaukelten, weil sich noch Tränen in ihnen befanden, die durch eine flackernde Lampe wie ein kleiner Sternenhimmel glitzerten. Harry weinte noch lauter, schrie aus vollem Hals, so dass sich Hermine neben ihn hockte und eigene Tränen nicht zurückhalten wollte.

„Nicht weinen, kleiner Harry", flüsterte sie tröstend, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Sie konnte jedoch nicht einfach teilnahmslos zusehen, als wäre es ein trauriger Film. Ihre Worte an Harry sollten auch ihr eigenes Herz beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Shht", machte sie, bevor sich ihre Kehle zusammenschnürte. Den Schmerz ihres Freundes teilte sie wie selbstverständlich und sie wollte es ertragen, für ihn und mit ihm, auch wenn es ihr so schwer fiel. Die großen grünen Augen mit ihren feuchten Wimpern blickten plötzlich auf.

Lautlos hatte sich Severus neben sie gehockt. Auch ihm stand der Schmerz ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen verweilten auf Lilys und waren genauso leblos wie die ihren, weil mit ihr ein Teil von ihm gestorben war.

„Nein", wiederholte er leise und immerfort. Seine Finger streckten sich nach ihrem blassen Gesicht, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihre fahle Haut zu berühren. „Warum?" Diese gehauchte Frage blieb vom Universum, von Gott, von diesem Schlafzimmer und von dem kleinen Jungen unbeantwortet; selbst Hermine kannte die Antwort nicht, aber aus Kriegszeiten kannte sie den Schmerz, den sie mit sich brachte.

Zitternde Hände vergruben sich in schwarzen Haaren, die Severus nun raufte, um seinem Leid Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Er zog so fest an ihnen, dass Hermine es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, doch genau das war es, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie sollte sich das alles ansehen, sollte fühlen und verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Severus wollte, dass sie auch diesen schweren Abschnitt seines Lebens kennen lernte.

In der Trauer war die Zeit war nicht fassbar. Sekunden oder Minuten waren vergangen, als Severus endlich wieder Regung zeigte. Er wandte seinen Kopf und blickte auf das Kind am Boden. Mit einem Schritt war er bei Harry und kniete sich nieder, um ihn zu nehmen. Hermine vernahm ein Murmeln und hörte Worte wie „Sicherheit", die im kindlichen Gehör keinen Halt fanden. Mit dem wimmernden Harry im Arm wollte Severus aufstehen, doch Lilys steife Hand hatte die Decke gepackt. Severus erstarrte. In seinen Zügen konnte Hermine eine Seltsamkeit ausmachen, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Die tote Hand, die sich an die Decke des Kindes klammerte, schien zu rufen „Geh nicht!" und Severus, von Schmerz und Trauer schon längst auf einem schmalen Pfad angelangt, auf welchem ein einziger Fehltritt den Verlust des gesundes Geistes bedeuten würde, war von der Gelassenheit des Todes so fasziniert, dass er Lily aus leidenschaftlicher Ergebenheit folgen wollte.

Die Babydecke, das wusste Hermine nun, hatte ihn an seinen Wunsch erinnert, seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu bereiten.

Von draußen, laut und deutlich, war ein tief brummendes, knatterndes Geräusch zu hören. Licht schien für einen Moment durchs Fenster, so dass Severus wieder zu sich kam und den Jungen absetzte. Vorsichtig schlich er zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und erblickte unten, vor dem Tor, ein Motorrad. Eine Gestalt in einem Umhang war bereits auf dem Weg zum Haus. Nun auf das eigene Wohl bedacht suchte Severus nach einem Versteck, fand aber keines. Sollte er apparieren, würde er in seinem aufgewühlten Zustand in tausend Stücke zersplintern. Unten hörte man bereits Schritte, dann eine männliche Stimme, die ergriffen den Namen des Toten rief, der dort zu finden war. Aufgeschreckt blickte sich Severus im Schlafzimmer um und – die Schritte kamen bereits die Stufen hinauf – entdeckte den Tarnumhang auf dem Bett, den er sich griff und noch rechtzeitig überwarf. Die Tür wurde so stark aufgeworfen, dass sie gegen Wand schlug und zurückprallte.

„Lily, oh Merlin nein, Lily."

Der junge Sirius eilte zu der Toten hinüber und kniete sich nieder. Was Severus nicht gewagt hatte, stellte für ihn keine Hürde dar. Er fühlte ihren Puls und begann nach kurzer Zeit zu schluchzen. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre blassen Wangen und die fast getrockneten Tränen, bevor er ihre Augen schloss und sich nicht schämte, dabei offen zu weinen.

Harrys Patenonkel so aufgelöst zu erleben, trieb auch Hermine wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Mit verschwommener Sicht suchte sie im Zimmer nach Severus, doch da er den Tarnumhang trug, war es unmöglich ihn auszumachen. An der Wand entlang floh sie vor dem Übermaß an Trauer, die sie zu erdrücken drohte, bis sie mit einem Male bei Severus unter dem Umhang stand. Er beobachtete das sich ihm bietende Szenario. Dabei ignorierte er die eigenen Tränen, die er nur zu weinen bereit war, da sie niemand sehen konnte.

Zusammen mit Severus beobachtete sie durch den Schleier des Tarnumhangs hindurch, wie Sirius den kleinen Harry auf den Arm nahm. Die frische Wunde am Kopf des Kindes tupfte er mit einem Taschentuch ab, bevor er die eigene Qual hinunterschluckte, um Harry Trost zu spenden. Er verließ das Haus in Godric's Hollow. Kaum hatte man das Geräusch des abfliegenden Motorrads vernommen, sank Severus mit dem Rücken an der Wand kraftlos zu Boden. Sein Blick war starr auf Lily gerichtet, bis das Ende der Erinnerung die Dunkelheit brachte.

Hermine fand für sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause, bevor die nächste Erinnerung begann. Ihr Herz schlug so stark, dass sie es in ihrer Kehle und den Schläfen fühlte. Sie fragte sich, ob es möglich war zu weinen, während man die Nase in ein Denkarium getaucht hatte und sie wollte bejahen. So viel hatte sie bereits gesehen. Dinge, die erklärten, wer Severus war und was sein Leben ausmachte. Bisher konnte sie alles verkraften, aber nur mit Mühe und indem sie sich stetig einredete, dass dies alles schon geschehen wäre und die Ereignisse unabänderliche Tatsachen darstellten.

In den Kerkern in Hogwarts sah sie, wie sich die Tür von Severus Räumen wie von Geisterhand öffnete. Er trug noch immer den Tarnumhang, den er erst wieder ablegte, als die Tür von innen geschlossen war. Der Umhang fiel achtlos zu Boden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand Severus so regungslos, als wäre er von einem Petrificus Totalus getroffen worden. Das Einzige, was sich bewegte, war ein Schweißtropfen, der von der Schläfe hinunter bis zum Hals wanderte, um vom Kragen aufgesogen zu werden. Nicht einmal seine Augen bewegten sich, weil er sich, wie Hermine vermutete, in einem Schockzustand befand. Seine Haut war fahl, seine Atmung flach. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen, presste sie in der Hoffnung fest zusammen, auf diese Weise den Schmerz zu vertreiben oder gar die Zeit umzukehren, um alles ungeschehen zu machen.

Sein sonst so klarblickender Verstand, vom Gram nun vollkommen unterhöhlt, trieb ihn zu einem Schränkchen, das er mit einem Zauberspruch öffnete. Der ganze Unterarm verschwand, als er ihn in die Schublade tauchte, um etwas zu suchen. Hermine sah, wie er ein winziges braunes Fläschchen in der Hand hielt, das er mit gewaltiger Sehnsucht in den Augen betrachtete. Ihre Aufforderung, es nicht zu trinken, blieb ungehört, denn er entkorkte das Fläschchen und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Severus begann zu torkeln. Die Erinnerung verschwamm, doch sie konnte noch sehen, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Albus hineingestürmt kam.

Severus lag in einem Bett, das Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie versuchte, seine Hand zu berühren, wie sie es schon oft bei Harry oder Ron getan hatte, wenn die im Krankenflügel liegen mussten, doch ihre Finger gingen durch seine hindurch. Er erwachte dennoch und blinzelte verstört, weil ihm der Ort genauso unbekannt war wie ihr.

Durch die leise geöffnete Tür trat Albus herein. Hermine ahnte, dass dieses Zimmer dem Direktor gehören musste. Er setzte sich zu Severus ans Bett, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, als er den jungen Mann musterte. Seine Augen sprachen jedoch Bände. Sie schienen zu sagen „Nicht noch einmal, Severus!". Severus verstand diese nicht laut gesprochenen Worte, denn er nickte kaum merklich. Erleichtert atmete Albus aus.

Die beruhigende Wirkung von Gesellschaft verspürte selbst Hermine, obwohl sie ein ungesehener Gast in dieser Erinnerung war. Sie konnte Albus ansehen, dass ihm viele Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, doch wegen Severus' bedenklichem Gemütszustand stellte er keine einzige.

Als die Erinnerung vorüberging, fand sie Severus in den Kerkern an einem Tisch sitzend. Sein Gesicht war in den Händen vergraben. Vor ihm lag ein Buch, das Hermine nicht kannte. Ihr Blick flitzte über die Schrift der aufgeschlagenen Seite. Die Zutaten waren ihr nicht fremd. Es war die Anleitung zur Herstellung des Ewigen Sees.

Als die Tür sich ohne Vorankündigung öffnete, schlug Severus das Buch erschrocken zu. Albus, der sich bereits dem Tisch näherte, sah noch, wie Severus einige Pergamente auf das Buch legte, damit der Titel nicht zu lesen wäre.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Direktor fürsorglich, doch Severus antwortete nicht. „Für zwei Wochen haben wir die Schule geschlossen. Die Kinder sollen mit ihren Eltern den Frieden feiern können." Severus sah den Direktor nicht an, der mit ernster Stimme die Frage stellte: „Wie konnte Voldemort sterben, nur weil er ein Kind töten wollte?"

Deprimiert schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Das Gespräch mit Albus nagte an seinen Nerven. Mit so einer Gemütsverstimmung hatte Hermine ihn bereits einmal kennen gelernt, doch so schlimm wie hier war es nie gewesen. Severus' Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos, seine Bewegungen wie eingeschlafen. Er hatte sich aufgegeben.

„Was, wenn er nicht tot ist?" Aufgrund von Albus' Worten blickte Severus auf, so dass der Direktor genauer wurde: „Es gibt Möglichkeiten, viele Möglichkeiten, um dem Tod zu entgehen." Severus sagte kein Mucks, fragte stattdessen mit seiner Mimik, so dass Albus antwortete: „Ich spreche von Möglichkeiten, die man in so einem schwarzen Buch finden könnte, wie du es gerade unter dem Berg an Pergamenten vor mir verborgen zu halten hoffst." Ertappt blickte Severus zu dem Buch hinüber, verlor dabei noch immer kein Wort, weswegen Albus seufzte. „Severus." Er sprach mit seiner väterlichen Stimme. „Wie kann ich dir helfen, damit du nicht im Gram ertrinkst?" Unmerklich schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf, womit er all seine Hoffnungslosigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte. In Severus' Augen gab es keine Hilfe. „Und wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich weiß, wie sich ein zersprungenes Herz anfühlt?"  
Endlich blickte Severus auf und sagte seine ersten Worte mit einer erschreckenden Verachtung, die er seinem eigenen Leben entgegenbrachte: „Wenn es doch nur so wäre! Wenn es entzwei wäre, dann würde ich es nicht mehr ertragen müssen! Aber so …?" Seine Hände machte eine verzweifelte Geste. „So weitermachen, wie bisher? Das kann ich nicht, wo doch alles starb, was mir das Wichtigste war."

Die Leere in seinen braunen Augen schien unheilbar. Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus ungefähr sieben Wochen nach Lilys Tod den Trank genommen haben musste und in dieser Zeit seine Räume kaum verlassen haben soll.

Sich zu Severus beugend flüsterte Albus weise: „So etwas verheilt nicht von heute auf Morgen. Manchmal begleitet uns dieser Schmerz das ganze Leben lang."  
„Das ganze Leben?" Von diesem Gedanken war Severus entsetzt und wahrscheinlich, glaubte Hermine, hatte er in diesem Moment den Entschluss gefasst, dem Schmerz ein für allemal ein Ende zu bereiten.  
„Wenn Voldemort Vorkehrungen getroffen haben sollte, Severus, dann werde ich dich brauchen."  
„Was kümmert's mich noch?", fragte er aufgebend.  
„Ihr Tod wäre belanglos, wenn du dich nun aus diesem Leben davonstehlen würdest." Severus schien nicht zuzuhören, weswegen Albus ihn hart an der Schulter packte. „Was mit Voldemort geschehen ist, weiß niemand! Er ist verschwunden. Doch ich kenne sein Verlangen zu den Dunklen Künsten, seine krankhafte Furcht vor dem Tod. Wenn es nicht sein Ende war …"  
„Ich würde ihm nicht mehr gegenübertreten können", unterbrach Severus. „Nicht mit dieser Schuld, mit diesem Hass auf ihn."  
„Um das Rätsel um Voldemorts Verschwinden lösen zu können, werde ich viel Zeit benötigen, aber wenn – stell dir vor – wenn er wiederkehren würde, was wäre dein größter Wunsch?"  
Severus fletschte die Zähne. „Ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern!"  
„Und genau das wird niemand von uns können, nicht wenn es nach der Prophezeiung geht, Severus. Voldemort hat den Jungen als Ebenbürtigen gezeichnet, aber Voldemort ist nicht durch dessen Hand gestorben. Das möchte ich einem nicht kalkulierbarem, magischen Zufall zuschreiben, nämlich der Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt."  
Severus' Hände zitterten und er fragte flüsternd: „Du glaubst wirklich, er kehrt zurück?"  
Mit seiner Hand drückte Albus einmal Severus' Schulter, bevor er von ihr abließ. Dann nickte er. „Die Hälfte der Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt. Ich wäre ein Narr, würde ich glauben, die andere Hälfte würde sich in Luft auflösen."  
„Aber …" Sein Gesicht vergrub Severus wie zu Anfang der Erinnerung in seinen Händen. „Ich halte es nicht aus, Albus. Ich will es nicht aushalten, nicht mein ganzes Leben lang."  
„Versprich mir, Severus, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun." In freundschaftlicher Geste legte er eine Hand auf Severus' Rücken. „Du bist beurlaubt. Nimm dir Zeit für dich."

Nebelschwaden umgaben Hermine und einen Moment später stand sie in Severus' unaufgeräumten Labor. Die Dampfschwaden aus dem Kessel, in dem Severus eine helle Flüssigkeit rührte, schlugen ihr ins und auch durchs Gesicht hindurch. Aufgeschlagen neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag das Buch mit der Anleitung für den Ewigen See. Er war entschlossen, seine Empfindungen abzutöten. Jeder seiner Handgriffe war präzise, jede Zutat korrekt vorbereitet.

Das gesamte Rezept für den Ewigen See hatte sie in Windeseile gelesen, auch die Anmerkungen des Heilers, der dieses Buch verfasst hatte.

Mit einer Kelle füllte Severus einen Kelch mit dem Ewigen See, an dem er nur kurz roch, bevor er sich an den Kopf fasste und die Augen schloss. Severus hatte einmal erwähnt, erinnerte sich Hermine, dass allein die Dämpfe des Trankes zerstörerische Auswirkungen haben könnten, weswegen er dagegen war, dass sie ihn braute.

Bevor Severus den Trank einnehmen konnte, wurde vollkommen unerwartet die verschlossene Tür durch einen Zauber aufgeworfen. Hermine hatte Albus noch nie so wutentbrannt erlebt.

„Ich sagte doch", Albus kam näher, „du sollst nichts Unüberlegtes tun!"  
„Was ich hier gebraut habe, ist wohl bedacht", erklärte Severus gleichgültig.  
„Aber keineswegs vernünftig! Bist du dem ausgesetzt", er blickte auf den Kelch, „wenn auch nur kurz, dann hast du für immer alles verloren! Es gibt keine Heilung dagegen. Ich rate dir dringend davon ab, Severus."  
„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, meinen klaren Verstand wiederzuerlangen."  
„Unfug!" Albus war laut geworden. „Du fürchtest dich davor, mit diesen Qualen leben zu müssen. Dabei bist du nicht der Einzige, der etwas Ähnliches erfahren musste und du weißt das."

Severus wirkte verloren. Verloren wie ein Kind, das sich durch ein dunkles Haus tastete, weil ihm mit Lilys Tod das Licht genommen wurde.

Die Stimme des Direktors war milde geworden. „Das ist keine Lösung, Severus. Die Seele zu töten ist genauso verderblich, wie dem Körper das Leben zu nehmen."  
„Bedeutet mein Versprechen an dich, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu unternehmen, damit eine mögliche Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords verhindert wird, denn überhaupt nichts?", wollte Severus wissen. „Ich habe mich dazu durchgerungen und mich bereit erklärt, die anderen im Auge zu behalten und da willst du mir diese eine Entscheidung, die das überhaupt ermöglichen kann, auch noch nehmen? Ohne das", er hielt den Kelch in die Höhe, „bin ich keine Hilfe für dich. Ich wäre nur noch Treibgut von einem einst prächtigen Schiff, das an den Klippen zerschellte."  
„Du bist noch so jung, Severus. Du kannst es mit der Zeit überwinden."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht möglich sein wird. Dazu habe ich sie viel zu viele Jahre verehrt. Du sagst, ich wäre jung und trotzdem waren es bereits über dreizehn Jahre, Albus, in denen sich alles um sie drehte. Zwei Drittel meines Lebens sind längst tot. Zu wissen, dass es durch meine Schuld soweit kommen konn…" Severus schluckte kräftig, doch er konnte seinen Kummer nicht verbergen, genauso wenig den Schluchzer, der ihm versehentlich entwich. „Und so wie jetzt wird es immer sein", erklärte er gequält. „Gedanken an sie werden mich auch in Zukunft aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Sag mir, wie ich da noch von Nutzen sein kann, wenn die kleinste Erwähnung mich zu einem gebrochen Mann macht?"  
„Du wirst noch weniger von Nutzen sein, wenn du dich deiner Seele beraubst, denn damit beraubst du dich auch der Gefühle, die dir überhaupt die Motivation geben, die Todesser auszuhorchen und Voldemorts Rückkehr zu verhindern. Du wärst nur noch eine leere Hülle, der alles vollkommen gleichgültig wäre." Albus war enttäuscht von Severus und machte keinen Hehl daraus. „Bevor du das da trinkst", er deutete auf den Kelch in Severus' Hand, „verlasse bitte die Schule. Ich möchte den Kindern den Anblick eines wandelnden Leichnams ersparen."

Paralysiert starrte Severus den Direktor an, bevor er dem Vorschlag nachkommen wollte und bereits an Albus vorüberging, doch der hielt ihn auf.

„Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten können, nicht wahr?" Hermine hörte heraus, dass Albus sich dessen sicher war. Seit der langen Legilimentik-Sitzung kannte er Severus mehr als nur gut. „Du würdest in einem Krankenhaus landen, Severus, denn mit diesem Trank wärst du zu nichts mehr fähig! Ist es das, was du sein möchtest? Jemand, der komplett hilflos ist? Du hast eine Menge Fehler in deinem Leben gemacht, das weiß ich, aber dieser würde deinen Fehltritten nur noch die Krone aufsetzen. Wenn es nach Einnahme des Trankes nichts mehr geben würde, das noch dein Interesse weckt, würdest du ihren Tod mit Füßen treten! Sie starb, um ihren Sohn zu retten. Du stirbst, um der Trauer zu entfliehen."

Einen Moment lang sammelte sich Severus. Beide Männer sahen sich die ganze Zeit über nicht an.

„Was soll ich tun?" Flehend erbat er eine Antwort vom Direktor.

Albus drehte sich zu Severus um und strich über seinen langen Bart, während er seinen jungen Freund musterte.

„Zwei Tränke, Severus. Einer, der die Seele zerreißt, doch zuvor ein anderer, der den Kern bewahrt."

Unerwartet zog Albus ein Buch aus seinem Umhang. Ein Buch, das Hermine bestens kannte und lange studiert hatte. Es trug den Titel „Geistreiches".

„Kapitel zehn", sagte Albus, bevor er das Buch ohne einen weiteren Kommentar auf den Tisch legte und an Severus vorbei nach draußen ging.

Neugierig näherte sich Severus dem Buch, stellte seinen Kelch mit dem Ewigen See auf dem Tisch ab, um Kapitel zehn aufzuschlagen. Dieses Kapitel kannte Hermine in- und auswendig. Es hieß „Schützende Hände" und behandelte die Herstellung verschiedener Schutztränke für einzelne Bereiche des Geistes und des Herzens.

Severus hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und er las und las, während die Erinnerung verblasste.

Im nächsten Abschnitt seiner Erinnerungen sah sie ihn an einen Tisch im Labor stehen. Vor ihm befanden sich zwei Kelche. Innerlich flehte Hermine, er sollte es nicht tun, aber bereits Geschehenes ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

Als Severus den ersten Kelch in die Hand nahm, blickte er mehrmals zur Tür hinüber, weil er mit Albus zu rechnen schien, der immer auf unerklärliche Weise wusste, was in seiner Schule vor sich ging. Albus kam nicht, um ihn aufzuhalten und so leerte er den Kelch mit dem Schutztrank, der den Kern seiner Seele bewahren sollte. Für einen Moment – und das brachte Hermine das erste Mal zum Lächeln – erstrahlte Severus in gleißender Farbenpracht, bevor das Licht wieder sanfter wurde. An seinem Brustbein hatte sich ein heller Lichtschein gebildet, der nach und nach erlosch. Bis auf diesen visuellen Effekt war keine Auswirkung zu sehen.

Mit erschreckender Gelassenheit griff Severus nach dem anderen Kelch, der den Ewigen See beinhaltete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte noch immer von seiner schweren Gemütserkrankung. Von ihrer Arbeit im Mungos war Hermine sich darüber bewusst, dass man solchen Menschen nur helfen konnte, wenn sie bereit waren, Hilfe anzunehmen. Gegen die Gleichgültigkeit, die diese Menschen innehatten, kam man schwerlich an. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Albus mehrmals mit Severus gesprochen haben musste, auch wenn nicht alle Unterredungen in dieser Sammlung von Erinnerungen gezeigt wurden.

Von der fixen Idee, den Ewigen See einzunehmen, war Severus nicht abzubringen. Er war entschlossen, kein Leid mehr spüren zu wollen, nahm dafür auch in Kauf, nicht einmal mehr Freude empfinden zu können.

Severus trank den Ewigen See in einem Zug leer und knallte den Kelch auf den Tisch. Dann wartete er, wartete auf die eintretende Wirkung, aber die blieb aus. Nach kurzer Zeit begann er damit, seinen Labortisch aufzuräumen, doch da, völlig überraschend, krallten sich beide Hände in den Stoff der Kleidung, die seine Brust bedeckte und er beugte sich nach vorn und schnaufte. Sein Gesicht war schmerzerfüllt und sehr bald, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, schrie er. Hermine fuhr bei diesem Schmerzensschrei zusammen. Es blieb nicht bei dem einen.

Ein unirdisch klingendes Geräusch, ähnlich eines Peitschenhiebs, erfüllte das ganze Laboratorium und Severus warf gleich darauf den Kopf nach hinten. Er presste die Zähne zusammen, doch der unterdrückte Schrei schlich sich in Form eines gurgelnden Lauts die Kehle hinauf. Ein weiterer Peitschenhieb und Severus schrie abermals auf. Seinen gesamten Oberkörper legte er auf dem Labortisch ab. Er umfasste sich mit seinen Armen, als wollte er seine Brust schützen, atmete dabei stoßartig. Erneut hallte ein Peitschenknall durch die Kerker, nur viel lauter und unheilvoller, und es klang so, als hätte dieser Hieb etwas zerrissen.

„OH GOTT", schrie er aus voller Kehle. „Hilf mir", flüsterte er gleich darauf winselnd. Nicht einmal Gott leistete ihm Beistand, wo Severus doch in diesem Moment das Kostbarste aller himmlischen Geschenke respektlos zerstörte.

Severus sank zu Boden und krümmte sich. Er rollte sich zusammen, versuchte eine Schonhaltung einzunehmen, mit der dieser Schmerz erträglich war, doch es fand sich keine.

Von diesem Anblick bis ins Tiefste ihres eigenen Herzens ergriffen kniete sich Hermine auf den Boden neben Severus, der noch immer von einer unermesslichen Qual heimgesucht wurde und sich wie in einem Todeskampf wandte. Beim nächsten zischenden Knall, der direkt aus Severus' Brustkorb zu kommen schien, bäumte er sich auf, als würde er mit einem Cruciatus gefoltert werden. Hermine hörte seine Zähne knirschen, so sehr presste er die Kiefer zusammen. Die Finger seine Hände krümmten sich ebenso wie sein ganzer Körper, der zusätzlich von einem unkontrollierbarem Zittern befallen wurde. Durch den nicht enden wollenden Schmerz rannen ihm durch fest geschlossene Augen Tränen an den Schläfen hinunter.

Mit einem lauten Krach wie von einem einschlagenden Blitz riss der Trank nun den ersten Teil der Seele sichtbar heraus. Hermine erschrak fürchterlich, weil Severus wie am Spieß schrie, als etwas strahlend Weißes sich aus seiner Brust löste. Ein großer Teil der Seele, vielleicht nur sichtbar wegen des zuvor eingenommenen Schutztrankes, flackerte unruhig einige Zentimeter über Severus hin und her; schien Halt zu suchen, der ihm jedoch vergönnt war. Severus öffnete gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen, um mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich das Heiligste seines Selbst in Luft auszulösen drohte. Kraftlos griff er nach dem nebelhaften Schemen. Seine Augen spiegelten das Entsetzen darüber wider, was er angerichtet hatte. Er schien die Ausmaße seines Fehlers erst in diesem Moment begriffen zu haben – in einem Moment, in dem es bereits zu spät war.

„Aufhören", murmelte er gegeißelt. Der sterbende Teil seiner Seele schlang sich hilfesuchend um seine Hand, die er zurück an seine Brust führte, doch anstatt wieder von ihm aufgenommen zu werden, zersetzte sich der Seelenteil in der Luft und verging rückstandslos.

Einen Augenblick war Ruhe. Hermine hörte nur ihr eigenes Schluchzen. Mit einem Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit lag Severus auf dem steinernen Boden seines Labors und starrte mit nun sehr viel dunkleren Augen zur Decke hinauf. Schmerzen hatte er momentan offenbar keine. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Unterlippe zitterte und heiße Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen. Severus' Leid hatte ihr sehr zugesetzt. Hätte sie vor zwanzig Jahren schon gelebt und ihn gekannt, hätte sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um diese Gemütsverstümmelung zu verhindern, doch wenn Albus ihn schon nicht hatte abhalten können, dann wäre es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es geschafft hätte.

Gerade hatte ihr Herz wieder einen erträglichen Rhythmus gefunden, tönte erneut ein reißendes Geräusch durch den Raum und Severus' Qual begann von Neuem. Immer wieder versuchte er, die losgelösten Seelenteile zu greifen und dazu zu bringen, nicht fortzugehen, doch jedes einzelne erstarb; manche von ihnen in seinen Händen. Hermine weinte offen. Die stockende Atmung schüttelte ihren Körper. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, auch nicht nach Alastors Bericht über einen Gefangenen, der von einem Dementor den Kuss erhalten hatte, wie herzzerreißend und grausam es selbst für den Betrachter sein würde, der Verschandelung einer Seele beizuwohnen. Seine Seele, das wusste Hermine nun, war verloren. Die Teile zurückzuholen war unmöglich und als sie sich darüber klar wurde, weinte sie nur noch mehr.

Der letzte weiß schimmernde Teil seiner Seele züngelte über Severus' Brust umher und versuchte sich, ähnlich wie die Magie, mit kleinen Armen irgendwo festzuhalten, doch der Ewige See wusste dies zu verhindern. Das strahlende Weiß verblasste, wie auch nach Lilys Tod Severus' Hoffnung verblasst war. Obwohl nun alles vorüber war, blieb Severus am Boden liegen. Schwer atmend blickte er erneut zur gewölbten Decke; diesmal mit pechschwarzen Augen.

Innerlich flehte Hermine, dass die Erinnerungen endlich ein Ende finden würden, denn mehr könnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie das bereits Gesehene verkraftete. Sie spürte ihre heißen Tränen und sie wusste, dass sie auch in Wirklichkeit weinen musste.

Von dem Gespräch mit Albus und Severus bekam sie nur noch wenig mit. Zu sehr war sie von der Qual eingenommen, die Severus in ihren Augen gerade eben – in Realität vor über zwanzig Jahren – ertragen hatte. Albus' Anmerkung, dass Lucius Malfoy freigelassen worden wäre und Severus' nun disziplinierte und besonnene Art, dem Observationsvorschlag des Direktors zuzustimmen, erfasste sie nur bruchstückhaft.

Als es erneut dunkel wurde und keine weitere Erinnerung zu kommen schien, ließ Hermine in Gedanken von dem Gesehenen los, doch in Wirklichkeit löste sich ihr Griff vom Becken des Denkariums und sie fiel heulend und schluchzend rücklings zu Boden. Vor lauter Tränen konnte sie nichts sehen, konnte nicht einmal aufstehen, weil ihr diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen die Kraft geraubt hatten. Was sich ihr offenbart hatte, wollte sie aber unbedingt durchstehen, wollte es überwinden, denn nur so wäre sie in der Lage, ihm helfen zu können.

Unerwartet, aber dennoch ersehnt, fühlte sie Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie in eine sitzende Position brachten. Ihr war egal, wer ihr in dieser Stunde beistand und so vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in dem schwarzen Umhang, den sie in ihrem eingeschränkten Blickfeld sehen konnte. Worte des Trostes rieselten auf sie hernieder, doch nur der Tonfall sorgte für die Erleichterung des Herzens, denn die Worte selbst verstand sie nicht. Sie spürte ein Taschentuch an ihrer Nase, mit dem derjenige sie säuberte. Gleich darauf wischte die gleiche Hand mit dem Taschentuch über eine Stelle am Umhang, auf der sie ein unangenehmes Sekret hinterlassen hatte. Hermine blickte auf und sah in die besorgten Augen von Harry, der noch immer einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und sie an sich presste. Plötzlich fühlte sie Lippen an ihrer Schläfe. Ginny hatte ihr eine Kuss gegeben und sich neben sie gehockt. Im Arm hielt sich Nicholas, bei dessen Anblick Hermine wieder heftig zu weinen begann, weil er sie an den kleinen Harry erinnerte.

Dass ihre beiden Freunde sich Zeichen gaben, damit Ginny ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollte, bekam Hermine nicht mit. Hermine ließ sich halten, ließ sich trösten und sammelte aus dieser Zuneigung neue Kraft. Die stockende Atmung hatte ihr Schwindel bereitet.

„Lass mich einen Moment liegen", hauchte sie erschöpft. „Mir ist schwindelig, mir ist schlecht."

Ihr Kopf landete auf einem weichen Kissen, das Harry von der Couch genommen haben musste. Sie lag auf dem Boden, die Augen auf die silbern funkelnden Muster gerichtet, die von den sich langsam bewegenden Erinnerungen im Denkarium an die Decke projiziert wurden und eine seltsam beschwichtigende Wirkung auf sie hatten. Harry blieb bei ihr. Er hielt ihre Hand und sagte kein Wort. Langsam wurde ihre Atmung ausgewogener. Harrys Daumen streichelte ihren Handrücken in einem gleichbleibenden Tempo.

Das Geräusch der Tür, die von einem zornigen Severus aufgeworfen wurde, hörte Hermine nicht. Auch nicht die beschwichtigenden Worte von Draco, der Severus gefolgt war, nachdem der bemerkt hatte, dass jemand in sein Büro eingedrungen war. Selbst Harrys ermahnenden Worte nahm sie in ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand, der von der Sehnsucht nach Ausgeglichenheit herbeigeführt worden war, nur als leises Surren wahr.

Severus und Draco waren auf der Stelle still, als sie Hermine am Boden liegen sahen und die Situation als ernst einstuften. Voller Sorge ging Severus einen Schritt auf sie zu, stieß dabei mit dem Fuß an die leere langhalsige Phiole, die neben dem Denkarium abgestellt war. Nur er schien in diesem Augenblick zu wissen, was tatsächlich geschehen war und es war seine Schuld, dass sie sich in diesem Zustand befand.

Als er ihre unbeweglichen Augen erblickte, die im silbernen Licht des Denkariums glitzerten, waren die Erinnerungen an Lilys leblosen Körper so überwältigend stark, dass er sich mit vor Furcht ganz steifen Gliedern neben Hermine kniete. Was er damals bei Lily nicht gewagt hatte, fiel ihm bei Hermine leicht, und er berührte mit den Fingerspitzen zaghaft ihre vom Schreck ganz bleiche Wange. Ihre Augen waren nicht tot, sondern lebendiger denn je und blinzelten ein paar Mal und suchten umher, bis sie Severus erblickten.

Von all den Gefühlen, denen Severus an diesem Abend durch Harrys Magie ausgesetzt war, löste der Blick in Hermines Augen etwas in ihm aus, das er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte.


	189. Mehr Farbe ins Leben

Hi **Truman Capote**,

im Gegensatz zu anderen habe ich absolut nichts gegen diejenigen, die oft als „Schwarzleser" betitelt werden. Ich bin ja selbst einer, schreibe nur selten mal eine Review.  
Von deinem Lob bin ich wirklich sehr angetan und ich weiß auch gar nicht, was ich da als Dank entgegnen kann. Du hebst genau die Dinge hervor, die ich selbst für eine Geschichte wichtig finde. „Mehr Farbe ins Leben" mag ich auch besonders. Ich glaube, über 20 Potter-Bücher von Rowling hätten sich wenig Fans beschwert ;) Ich kenne ja den letzten Band nicht, aber ich habe von vielen erwachsenen Fans gehört, warum sie enttäuscht waren – das Ende kam ihnen zu schnell. Viele hätten über die Konfliktlösung zwischen gewissen Charakteren lieber gelesen als von deren Tod.  
Zum Logikfehler: Du behältst natürlich Recht, dass Albus auf dem Zettel geschrieben hat, er hätte den Tarnumhang von Harrys Vater zur Aufbewahrung erhalten. In der FF ist es eine Notlüge von Albus, um Harry nicht zu Weihnachten die Stimmung zu verderben. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum Albus diese Notiz nicht unterschrieben hat. Die Erklärung „Nach dem Tod deines Vaters ist mir sein Tarnumhang durch Zufall in die Hände gefallen" wäre zu Weihnachten etwas bedrückend. Die Heiligtümer werden hier gar nicht bedacht, weil sie bis einschl. Band 6 nie vorgekommen sind. Also nur eine Notiz mit einer Notlüge. Ich hoffe, man erlaubt mir aus dramaturgischen Gründen diese geringe Abweichung vom Canon. :D  
Vielen Dank für deine Anerkennung meiner Ausdauer. Ich bin allen Dingen, die ich anpacke, sehr zielstrebig. Die FF möchte ich zu Ende bringen, aber schleifen soll sie auch nicht. Da bin ich konsequent. Geschichten mit eigenen Protagonisten schweben mir viele vor. Ich kann nur hoffen, dein Blick in die Zukunft zeigt die Realität.

Hi **hoenibii**,

ein Schlüsselkapitel war es ganz bestimmt. Happy-End? Da ich selbst keine traurigen Enden mag, darfst du dich beruhigt zurücklehnen ;) Ich denke, das Kapitel hier zeigt besonders schön die Richtung, in die sie das Ende entwickelt.

Hallo **Schwertlilie**,

da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, dass jeder so etwas Ähnliches erwartet hat, was Severus' Vergangenheit betrifft. Es wurde immer wieder erwähnt, an was Severus leidet und man weiß aus den Büchern, wann welches Ereignis stattgefunden haben muss, aber dass die geschilderten Erlebnisse von Severus trotzdem noch zu Tränen rühren können, obwohl man diese Fakten kannte, das ist ein super großes Lob. :D Gerade weil Hermine von diesen Momenten nicht nur mehr vom Hörensagen weiß, sondern sie sehr realitätsnahe durch Severus' Erinnerungen erfährt, ist sie so mitgerissen.  
Harrys Magie hat zumindest irgendwie den Seelenkern von Severus unbeabsichtigt stimuliert. Was das bei ihm bewirkt und wie lange sein Zustand anhalten wird, steht in den Sternen.  
Selbst wenn die Babydecke nichts gegen Voldemorts Angriff hätte ausrichten können, steht sie auf jeden Fall für Severus' guten Willen, mit Familie Potter gut Freund zu werden. Wenn die Decke einen Beitrag zum Schutz erbracht haben sollte, dann überlasse ich das einfach frech dem Leser, das zu entscheiden ;)

Hi **Lufa**,

ach, das war doch kein Cliff. Es wäre gemeiner gewesen, hätte ich mittendrin aufgehört.  
Das Schöne an dem Kapitel war beim Schreiben das Wissen, dass jeder Fan mit den Ereignissen schon aus den Büchern vertraut ist. Wie du so schön schreibst, habe ich diese Erinnerungen „aufgearbeitet", die trockenen Fakten aus den Büchern einfach mal bildlich beschrieben. Es wusste auch jeder, was Severus in der FF mit seiner Seele getan haben soll, aber trotzdem hat es berührt, diesen Moment doch lesen zu müssen. Hermine ist ein so emotionaler Mensch, dass sie davon völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen ist.  
Severus hat sich nicht einmal überwinden müssen, sie zu berühren. Er hat es einfach getan. In diesem Kapitel wird er sich nochmal dazu hinreißen lassen.

Hi **Daniel**,

Sprachlosigkeit ist auch ein schönes Lob. Wenn einem die Worte fehlen, muss es ergriffen haben.  
Vielen Dank für deine Review.

Hi **Paule**,

nachmittags haben wir leider noch keinen Feierabend. Die Zeit ist knapp bei uns, aber für das Angebot danken wir :)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Die Erinnerungen, die Severus für seine Nachwelt hinterlassen hatte, um nach seinem Tod wenigstens ein Minimum an Anerkennung zu finden – um etwas über sich erzählen zu dürfen –, waren ausschließlich von Hermine gesehen worden. Alles, was sie zuvor nur vage erahnen konnte, hatte sich ihr in allen Einzelheiten eröffnet: Von seinem kranken Vater, seiner finanzielle Situation und der Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg aus der Mittellosigkeit, bis hin zu den Fehlern, die er begangen hatte, weil er sich in jungen Jahren und mit falschen Freunden nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Die seit seiner Kindheit im Herzen bewahrte Zuneigung zu Lily trieb ihn hilfesuchend in Albus' Arme und führten ihn somit auf den richtigen Weg zurück, doch er hatte bereits den Stein des Schicksals ins Rollen gebracht. Der Preis, den er zahlen musste, war für ihn von unschätzbarem Wert gewesen, war unersetzlich, denn es kostete ihn nicht nur den Menschen, den er liebte, sondern auch seinen klaren Verstand und am Ende auch die Seele, die er gegeben hatte, um Lilys Kind den Weg ebnen zu können, damit ihr Tod nicht umsonst gewesen sein würde.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine kalte Finger an ihrer Wange. Sie blinzelte und suchte umher, bis sie sein Gesicht sah, diesmal nicht mehr jung, doch wie schon damals markant und nun mit wenigen Fältchen beseelt. Erneut schossen ihr all die Dinge, die sie gesehen hatten, ungeordnet durch den Kopf und wollten sie überwältigen, doch sie weigerte sich standhaft, in Emotionen zu versinken. Severus musste wissen, was sie getan hatte, aber dennoch war weder Wut noch Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu sehen, sondern Sorge; Sorge um sie.

„Steh auf", hörte sie seine sanft gesprochene Anweisung, bevor seine und auch Harrys Hände sie an Oberarmen und Schultern packten, um sie zumindest in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Wie schon an dem Tag, als sie Bekanntschaft mit den Dunklen Künsten gemacht hatte, umarmte Severus sie von hinten, um sie auf die Beine zu stellen, die sich jedoch weigerten, sie zu tragen.  
„Auf die Couch", schlug Harry vor.

Einen Moment später sank sie in die weichen Kissen. Drei Augenpaare ruhten auf ihr. Zwei davon schauten skeptisch und fragend, nur eines zeugte von Verständnis.

Draco unterbrach die Ruhe und fragte fordernd: „Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Erst bricht jemand ins Büro ein und dann …"  
„Sei still!", zischte sein Patenonkel, so dass Draco weitere Fragen im Hals stecken blieben.

Im Moment würde Hermine gern reden, aber was sie zu sagen hatte, war nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt und Severus würde nicht damit konfrontiert werden wollen, also schwieg sie, betrachtete dabei ihre vor Aufregung zitternden Hände. Jemand griff nach ihr, umfasste ihre Hände. Harry machte sich die größten Sorgen und er wollte sie beruhigen, wollte ihr zeigen, dass er für sie da war.

„Es geht schon wieder." Ihre zarte Stimme beteuerte das Gegenteil. „Ich bin müde und ich habe Hunger."  
„Diese Bedürfnisse ließen sich in umgekehrter Reihenfolge sicherlich befriedigen", sagte eine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. Severus hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt. „Ich muss sowieso noch meinen Hund holen."  
'Richtig', dachte Hermine. Den hatte er vor dem Spiel bei ihr in der Apotheke gelassen.  
„Sie sollte besser hier bleiben", schlug Harry vor, doch der Kopf mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren wurde geschüttelt.  
„Ich werde sie nachhause begleiten, Harry", sagte Severus bestimmend, „und noch einen Moment dort bleiben."

Weil Severus als Einziger zu wissen schien, was mit Hermine geschehen war, stimmte Harry zu, auch wenn er offenbar Severus die Schuld an dem Zustand seiner besten Freundin gab.

„Pass gut auf sie auf", gab er nicht als Ratschlag, sondern als Warnung, bevor er das letzte Mal an diesem Abend ihre Hand drückte.

Nur am Rande nahm Hermine wahr, wie sie zum Kamin geführt wurde und einen kurzen Moment später von grünen Flammen umgeben war. Sie stolperte, als sie aus der Feuerstelle hinaus in ihr Wohnzimmer trat, doch ein fester Griff um ihre Taille gab ihr Halt. Im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich auf der Couch. Eine nun warme Hand ruhte auf ihrem Unterarm.

„Einen Kaffee?"  
„Mmmh?", summte Hermine nachfragend.  
„Einen Kaffee? Oder vielleicht einen Tee? Ich werde etwas zu essen machen, Hermine." Diesmal stimmte sie zu, doch ebenfalls summend.

Während die Wärme an ihrer Seite verschwand, weil sich Severus auf in die Küche machte, breitete sich angenehme Wärme auf ihrem Schoß aus. Fellini begrüßte sein Frauchen sehr innig und rollte sich auf ihr zusammen. Aus der Küche hörte sie ein kurzes freudiges Bellen und einen scharf gesprochenen Befehl, der weitere Laute unterband. Das sanfte Schnurren des schwarzen Katers mit seinen unter dem langen Fell nicht mehr sichtbaren weißen Flecken beruhigte sie ungemein. Manchmal war ein Tier das beste Mittel, um Entspannung zu finden.

In der Küche klapperte Geschirr. Um ihm zu helfen oder weil sie Nähe zu einem Menschen brauchte, stand sie von der Couch auf. Schwindelig war ihr nicht mehr, aber sie hatte tatsächlich großen Hunger.

In der Küche bot sich ihr ein vertrauter Anblick, denn Severus schnitt etwas mit dem Messer und gab dem wartenden Hund davon ab. Er wusch sich die Hände und als er sie hörte, weil sie die Tür weiter geöffnet hatte, schaute er sich um. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen, dachte er. Sie war Heilerin, somit war sein auf der Zunge liegender Ratschlag, sich doch lieber hinzusetzen, im Nu verpufft.

„Warum befinden sich Unmengen an Käse in den Schränken?", begann er eine oberflächliche Unterhaltung. Die letzte Scheibe schnitt er noch ab, um sie auf den von ihm zubereiteten, typisch englischen Imbiss zu legen. Er hatte Sandwiches gemacht.  
„Weil Sie ihn mögen."

Ihre Antwort ließ ihn einen Augenblick innehalten, bevor er das Weißbrot diagonal mit dem Messer teilte. Der Wasserkessel begann zu pfeifen. Hermine hatte aber keine Chance, sich um den Tee zu kümmern, denn Severus zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf die Sitzecke und erklärte: „Ich habe gesagt, ich kümmer mich drum." Severus ließ sich nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen, auch wenn er momentan keinen komplizierten Trank braute, sondern nur einen Happen zu essen und etwas Tee zubereitete.

Ohne Widerwort hatte Hermine Platz genommen, um sich kurz darauf bedienen zu lassen. Als er den Teller mit den vier Hälften auf dem Küchentisch abstellte, bemerkte sie, dass er sogar die Kruste von den Sandwiches abgeschnitten hatte, wie es in all den Rezeptbüchern geschrieben stand, die sie mal bei Molly gelesen hatte. Hermine griff zu und in genau diesem Augenblick machte der Hund neben ihr auf dem Boden Platz, fixierte dabei mit seinen Augen ganz genau das Objekt in ihrer Hand. An ihrer anderen Seite hörte sie Severus seufzen.

„Das macht er immer", erklärte Severus das Verhalten seines dezent bettelnden Hundes. „Er wartet und beobachtet. Den ersten Schritt macht er nie."

Lautlos sprang Fellini auf einen Stuhl gegenüber. Er stellte die Vorderpfoten auf die Tischplatte und machte sich lang, um mit der kleinen Nase den Duft des Thunfischs und des Schinkens zu genießen. Eine Pfote tastete sich langsam in Richtung Teller, was Hermine und Severus amüsiert verfolgten. Hermine wollte sehen, wie weit das Tier gehen würde. Harry hingegen winselte einmal, weil er sich so ein aufdringliches Verhalten nie trauen würde. Der Kniesel putzte wie aus heiterem Himmel eine Stelle am nach vorn gestreckten Vorderbein.

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver", vermutete Severus leise gesprochen.  
„Er wird sich nicht trauen." Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Fellini sich in ihrem Beisein an einem der Sandwiches bedienen würde.  
„Es ist zu verlockend!"  
„Er würde niemals …"

Mit offen stehendem Mund verfolgte Hermine das Geschehen, denn Fellini hatte sich mit einem Male so weit nach dem Essen gestreckt, dass er den gesamten Teller mit einer Pfote zu sich heranzog. Severus war schneller als Hermine und packte den Teller, bevor er über den Tischrand fallen konnte. Der Kater, nun offensichtlich ertappt, sprang vom Stuhl und suchte das Weite.

„Ich glaub's nicht!" Hermine musste lächeln.  
„Kommt ganz nach seiner Besitzerin", warf Severus ein, was sie aufblicken ließ.

Das erste Mal heute Abend sah sie ihm aus nächster Nähe in die Augen und sie bemerkte das Feuer in ihnen, die Lebendigkeit. Diese merkliche Veränderung freute sie über alle Maßen. Tief in Severus' Augen konnte sie einen Grund ausmachen, dessen beperlter Kiesel bis an die Oberfläche glitzerte, was so lange Zeit nicht möglich war. Sie mochte diese Augen und besonders das, was sie nun aus ihnen lesen konnte.

Vielleicht, dachte sie, war das eine Veränderung, die man Harrys Magie zuschreiben konnte. Severus war von ihr getroffen worden, aber er hatte das bisher ihr gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Sie rief sich einige Situationen von vorhin ins Gedächtnis und dabei fiel ihr eine Sache besonders auf, was sie unbedingt ansprechen wollte.

„Sie haben mich vorhin geduzt."  
„Hab ich das?", fragte er unschuldig nach. Sie war sich dessen sicher und nickte, weswegen er abwinkte: „Das war wohl ein Moment der Schwäche."  
„Aha", machte sie, bevor sie ihm nochmal in die Augen blickte. Das Glitzern dort machte sie übermütig. „Wie könnte ich Sie jetzt schwach machen?"

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder. Auf den Arm nahm sie ihn nicht, denn sie wartete tatsächlich auf eine Antwort, auch wenn ihre Lippen ein Lächeln unterdrücken wollten. Ihre Augenlider waren noch rötlich vom Weinen, dennoch strahlte Hermine im Moment eine ansteckend fröhliche Art aus. Sie machte ihm ganz offensichtlich schöne Augen und das erste Mal bemerkte er es bewusst, was ihn wiederum sprachlos machte. Keck stieß sie ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an und forderte eine Antwort. Ihm fiel einfach kein Satz ein, um sich aus dieser Situation herauszuwinden.

Was Harrys Magie bei ihm bewirkt hatte, wusste Hermine nicht. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, es würde ihm schlecht gehen, aber Severus wirkte normal auf sie, vielleicht sogar etwas offener als sonst.

Überraschend griff sie nach seiner Hand, doch sie drückte nicht zu, sondern ließ ihre Finger leicht auf seinem Handrücken ruhen und fragte: „Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
„Das fragen Sie mich?", gab er verdutzt zurück, denn sie war diejenige gewesen, die mit Kreislaufproblemen am Boden gelegen hatte.  
„Von Harry weiß ich, was auf der Feier nach dem Quidditch-Spiel passiert sein soll und dass …" Severus wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Er sagte, ein Teil seiner Magie hätte sich von ihm gelöst und Sie getroffen. Deswegen meine Frage, Severus."  
„Es geht mir", er blickte sich unsicher um, „unerwartet gut."  
„Was hat es bewirkt? Wie fühlt sich das an?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Das ist schwer zu beschreiben."  
„Versuchen Sie's", forderte sie und drückte seine Hand, weswegen er seinen Blick senkte, um dieses ungewöhnliche Bild zu betrachten; ihre Hand auf seiner. Nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, versuchte er seine Erfahrung in Worte zu fassen, was – wie er es vorhergesagt hatte – nicht leicht war.

„Es war wie ein Blitzschlag. Bis in die kleinsten Nervenenden kroch es. Es war schmerzhaft, doch dann …" Er fand keine Worte.  
„Es tut nicht mehr weh?", fragte sie alarmiert nach, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Nachdenklich blickte Hermine auf seine Hand. „Fühlen Sie sich irgendwie anders?"

Diese Frage müsste er sofort bejahen, aber er befürchtete, sie würde ihn ausfragen. Die Andersartigkeit war fühlbar, aber nicht zu beschreiben. Sein Zögern blieb natürlich nicht vor ihr verborgen. Bevor sie ihn erneut auffordern würde, sagte er das Erste, das ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

„Ich fühle …" Er hielt inne, dachte sie zumindest, denn als sie nachfragte, sagte er noch einmal genau dasselbe und kein Wort mehr.  
„Severus?"

Er löste seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, um nach seiner Tasse zu langen, die er mit beiden Händen umfasste, bevor er einen wärmenden Schluck nahm. Dass Hermine ihn dabei beobachtete, konnte ein Blinder sehen, denn sie machte nicht einmal den Versuch, ihr Starren zu verbergen. Severus atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er das Thema wechselte.

„Vorhin bin ich in mein Büro gegangen, um nach Dracos anspornenden Worten den Vertrag zu unterschreiben und mit seiner Hilfe ein Kündigungsschreiben für Albus zu gestalten. Als ich die Anzeichen dafür sah, dass jemand dort gewesen sein musste und dass jemand …"  
Enthusiastisch unterbrach sie ihn: „Sie wollten tatsächlich unterschreiben?"

Nachdem er seine Tasse abgestellt und dabei zögerlich genickt hatte, fand er sich plötzlich mit einem Arm voll Hermine wieder. Von der Nähe völlig übermannt versuchte er, wieder Distanz zu ihr zu gewinnen, doch sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn gewunden.

„Hermine", mahnte er nicht sehr überzeugend. „Hermine, nicht."  
„Oh, ich freu mich so!"

Sie drückte ihn nur noch mehr an sich und ließ einfach nicht los, weswegen er sich ergab. Seine Hände, weil jede andere Stellung unbequem war, fanden wie von selbst an Hermines Rücken. Ihre Umarmung wusste er sehr zu schätzen, war ihm so etwas in seinem Leben doch so selten zuteil geworden. Wenn sie ahnen würde, dachte er, dass ihm diese Geste viel mehr bedeutete als ihr, hätte sie von dieser körperlichen Nähe Abstand genommen.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre eine große Last von ihr Gefallen. In Zukunft würde sie sich ihre Arbeit mit ihm teilen, mit seiner Hilfe auch viel mehr schaffen. Sie hätte jemanden, mit dem sie sich unterhalten könnte, mit dem sie zu Mittag essen würde, aber vor allem jemand, den sie mochte. Ihre Arme reichten mit Leichtigkeit um ihn herum. Severus war zwar ein großer Mann, aber er war sehr dünn, was sie das erste Mal fühlen konnte. Als sie bemerkte, dass er ihre Umarmung nicht nur steif duldete, sondern sogar erwiderte, musste sie an die vielen schrecklichen Dinge denken, die er damals erlebt hatte. Die Erinnerungen daran ließen sie schluchzen und nur noch fester zupacken. Er schien genau zu wissen, dass sie gedanklich wieder bei seiner Vergangenheit angelangt war.

„Hermine", hörte sie seine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr, „lass dich davon nicht so sehr mitreißen. Es ist doch schon so viele Jahre her."  
„Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, womit ihre Haare ihn an der Wange kitzelten. „Für mich ist es eben erst passiert."  
„Es tut mir leid. Du hättest das gar nicht sehen sollen", flüsterte er. „Dieser Nachlass war für Auroren bestimmt. Oder für Ordensmitglieder."  
„Ich bin ein Ordensmitglied!"  
Behutsam packte er sie an den Oberarmen und drückte sie von sich weg, damit er sie ansehen konnte. „Tatsächlich?", spöttelte er freundlich, um sie abzulenken.  
„Ja", bestätigte sie, „als Harry den Orden des Phönix mit der DA zusammengelegt hat."

Als sie seine Augen sah und befürchtete, dass sein veränderter Zustand sich demnächst wieder in Luft auflösen konnte, verzog sich vor Kummer ihr Gesicht. Mit einem Flüstern bestätigte sie das, was er ihr stets beibringen wollte.

„Sie ist weg." Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Man kann sie nicht zurückholen." Seine Seele war zerstört. „Du hattest Recht." Am Ende doch zustimmen zu müssen tat ihr im Herzen weh und sie senkte den Kopf.

Severus stand auf und ging. In diesem Moment dachte Hermine, sie hätte ihn mit ihren Tränen vergrault, doch er kam wieder – in einer ausgestreckten Hand hielt er ein Fläschchen.

„Nimm das vor dem Schlafengehen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht immer alle schlimmen Dinge mit dem Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf verdrängen."  
„Dann sind dir Albträume lieber?", fragte er, bevor er sie am Handgelenk nahm und das kleine Fläschchen in die Hand drückte.  
„Severus?"  
„Mmmh?"  
„Nachdem Harry dich mit seiner Magie getroffen hat, was mag das wohl mit deiner Magie angerichtet haben?"  
„Auf was willst du hinaus?", fragte er skeptisch.  
„Mein Farbtrank."  
„Ah", machte er und setzte sich erneut neben sie. „Ein Farbtrank gegen einen traumlosen Schlaf?"  
„Würdest du einen nehmen? Ich würd es zu gern sehen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke nicht, dass …"  
„Bitte! Ich nehme auch einen", wollte sie ihm die Entscheidung erleichtern.

Nur um ihr ein wenig von dem Schrecken dieses Tages zu nehmen, stimmte er zu. Auf der anderen Seite war er selbst neugierig, was der Trank bei ihm zeigen würde. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre etwas Farbe in ihm.

Von der gemütlichen Küche hatten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer begeben. Für angenehmes Licht sorgte nur der Kamin. Severus saß steif auf der Couch, als sie ihm ein Fläschchen mit ihrem Farbtrank überreichte, das er zögernd entgegennahm. Direkt neben ihn nahm sie Platz, bevor sie ihre Flasche entkorkte. Er schien besorgt.

„Und wenn das Ergebnis enttäuschen sollte?", wollte er wissen.  
„Es kann nicht enttäuschen, wenn ich mit nichts Außergewöhnlichem rechne, Severus."  
„Warum bestehst du denn darauf, wenn du gar nichts erwartest?"  
„Weil ich mich überraschen lassen möchte", erwiderte sie, bevor sie ihm frech zuzwinkerte. Sie hob ihre Flasche. „Auf einen Trinkspruch können wir verzichten oder?"  
„Ich denke schon."  
„Dann zum Wohl!"  
„Das war ein Trinkspruch", bemängelte er schmunzelnd, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht irritieren, denn sie leerte bereits die Flasche mit ihrem Farbtrank.

Wie er es schon zweimal erlebt hatte, tat sich in den ersten Sekunden gar nichts, bis ein warmer goldbrauner Schimmer von ihr ausging, gefolgt von einem orangefarbenen Farbton, der ihn an den Sommer erinnerte. Etwas Blau konnte er wahrnehmen.

„Die Farben ändern sich", erklärte er von ihren Farben ganz eingenommen. „Das erste Mal war der Blauton nicht zu sehen, erst beim zweiten Mal und auch jetzt." Fasziniert betrachtete er die goldbraunen Stellen an ihren Schultern. „Zu schade, dass du kein Buch über die Bedeutung der Farben besitzt."  
„Wer behauptet denn das? Natürlich habe ich ein Buch darüber. Ich habe nur keines über Traumdeutung."

Schon war Hermine aufgestanden, um aus einem Schrank besagtes Buch zu holen, mit dem sie zurück zu ihm kam. Ihr fiel das Fläschchen in seiner Hand auf.

„Nimmst du ihn nicht?" Sie klang enttäuscht, was er wieder wettmachen wollte, doch er hatte Angst. Angst davor, mit dem Ergebnis unzufrieden zu sein, welches er mindestens dreißig Minuten ertragen müssen. „Du musst nicht", beteuerte sie, aber gerade der in ihrer Stimme mitschwingende Frust ließ ihn die Flasche entkorken. Abermals hielt er inne, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch widmete.  
„Ich möchte erst etwas nachsehen."

Ihr dunkelblauer Farbton ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Dass das kräftige Orange für Zuverlässigkeit, Loyalität und Vertrauenswürdigkeit stand, hatte er damals bereits erfahren. Das Goldbraun symbolisierte Arbeitsfreude, Strebsamkeit und Ordnung, außerdem auch ihre spürbare Lebhaftigkeit. Sie beobachtete, wie er bei der Farbe Blau nachschlug und bei der Unterteilung „dunkel" nachschaute.

Weil er nicht vorlas, nahm sie ihm die Arbeit ab: „Je dunkler die blaue Tönung, desto qualitativ hochwertiger ist ihre Bedeutung, die sich mit Hingabe, Heilung und Opferbereitschaft erklären lässt."  
„Hört sich vielversprechend an", sagte er aus Spaß, doch er wusste auch, dass die Bedeutung zutraf. Hermine gab sich der Erforschung seines Problems hin und besaß zudem heilende Fähigkeiten. Er hoffte nur, ihre Opferbereitschaft wäre nicht allzu ausgeprägt.  
„Na los", forderte sie ihn auf, den Farbtrank zu nehmen. Er rutschte auf der Couch ein wenig herum, so dass sie sich direkt gegenübersaßen.

Im flackernden Licht des Kamins sah er die Neugierde in ihrem Gesicht, aber auch die Vorfreude, denn entgegen ihrer Behauptung erwartete sie doch etwas. Severus riss sich zusammen und stürzte den Farbtrank hinunter. Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts, bis sich ein grauer Schleier um ihn legte. Hermines Lächeln verblasste, doch sie blickte ihn weiterhin an, suchte nach einem Tupfer Farbe an ihm. Ihr verzweifelter Versuch, in ihm etwas sehen zu können, was nicht vorhanden war, löste Bedauern in ihm aus. Sie versuchte, ihrem Gesicht einen Hauch der vorhergegangen Freude wiederzugeben, doch Hermine versagte. Es machte sie traurig, dass nichts geschah. Severus wollte sich bereits entschuldigen, da flammte etwas auf.

„Da!" Mit Verzückung deutete sie auf seinen Oberkörper. „Da ist etwas!"

Severus blickte an sich herab und sah es ebenfalls, das züngelnde bisschen Magie, die an seinem Brustbein in einem blassen Rot sichtbar geworden war und sich mit trägen Ärmchen an ihm zu halten versuchte, um nicht zu vergehen. Mit einem Male hatte Hermine eine Hand um den kleinen Fleck gelegt, als wollte sie ihn beschützen. Von ihrer Geste gerührt fand seine Hand die ihre und er presste ihre Handfläche auf seine Brust. Damit zauberte er einen Ausdruck der Hoffnung und Zufriedenheit auf ihr Gesicht. Als er wieder an sich hinunterschaute, bemerkte er einen Teil ihrer farbenfrohen Magie, der sich wie Blütenstaub an ihn heftete, weil er weitergetragen werden wollten. Ihre andere Hand fand den Weg zu seiner grau umhüllten Schulter. Kaum hatte sie ihn dort berührt, breiteten sich die goldbraunen und orangefarbenen Fädchen aus, die die unwirtliche Gegend namens Severus erkundeten.

Langsam strich sie von der Schulter hinunter über seinen Oberarm und zog somit einen Schweif Farbe hinter sich her, ganz ähnlich wie die Scheinwerfer von Autos auf einem Bild, das man mit langer Belichtungszeit aufgenommen hatte. Aufmerksam beobachteten beide das kleine Farbspektakel, das sich ihnen bot. Vom Oberarm fuhr sie mit der Hand sanft über seinen Unterarm, bis sie seine Hand erreichte, die sie ohne Scheu umfasste. Bei dem Kontakt von Haut auf Haut reagierte seine graue Magie noch intensiver auf die muntere von Hermine. Nachdem sie losgelassen hatte, betrachtete er seine Handfläche und die Finger, auf denen sich noch immer braungoldene und orangene Teile Farbklekse befanden.

Seine leicht erhobene Hand führte er zu ihrer Wange, die hinter einem warm leuchtenden Goldbraun zu sehen war. Mit nur einem Finger berührte er Hermine. Als ein grauer Streifen zurückblieb, der wie Schmutz an ihrer Wange haftete, zog er seinen Arm schnell wieder weg. Hermine ergriff jedoch seine Hand und presste sie furchtlos an ihr Gesicht. Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bis das Gefühl in ihm, sie zu beschmutzen, so unerträglich wurde, dass er sich von ihr lösen musste. Severus war ganz gefesselt von dem Anblick des grauen Handabdrucks auf ihrer Wange, der in wenigen Sekunden durch ihre Wärme aufgehellt wurde, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Seine eigene Hand hingegen behielt für einen langen Augenblick ihre Magie.

„Darf ich etwas ausprobieren?" Ihre Frage war so enthusiastisch, dass er sie ihr nicht abschlagen konnte. Er nickte und wartete ab, was sie vorhatte. Hermine legte beide Hände zaghaft auf seine Schultern und schien eine weitere Zustimmung zu erwarten, die er ebenfalls mit einem Nicken gab, ohne zu wissen, was sie geplant hatte. Ganz langsam näherte sie sich ihm, bis sie ihn wie vorhin in der Küche umarmte. Von dieser erneut gefühlten Nähe diesmal überwältigt legte er wie selbstverständlich seine Arme um sie und genoss diesen Augenblick, der nicht vorübergehen sollte.

Hermine hatte sich Zeit gelassen, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn verdutzt ansah. Als er ihren Augen folgte und zum dritten Mal an sich hinunterblickte, bemerkte er sofort die hellere Tönung seiner eigenen Magie. Zudem war das Grau mit leichten Färbungen durchzogen und das blasse Rot an seinem Brustbein glühte.

„Wie ich's mir dachte", flüsterte sie zufrieden, fuhr ihm währenddessen mit einer Hand von der Schulter bis zur Brust wie eine liebevolle Gemahlin, die ihrem Mann das Jackett glatt strich. Mit jeder ihrer sanften Berührungen gewann der blasse rote Schimmer an Leben, was sie aufmerksam verfolgte. Es war ihr ein drängendes Bedürfnis, diesen empfindlichen Fleck zu behüten und auch zu ertüchtigen, noch ein wenig – nur ein winziges Stückchen – über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen. In dieser Situation, der rauschartiger nicht sein konnte, denn sie sah mit eigenen Augen die Schönheit der magischen Welt in den buntesten Farben schillern, konnte sie nicht davon lassen, diesem glühenden Funken in ihm allein durch Handauflegen zu gebieten, sich an ihr zu stärken.

Für einen Augenblick musste Severus die Augen schließen. Dieser unwirkliche Moment hatte ihn vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen. Nicht mehr nur mit ihrem Lächeln strahlte Hermine in seiner Gegenwart Wärme und Freundschaft aus, sondern nun auch mit ihren Farben. Als er den dunkelblauen Klecks an ihr beobachtete, während sie ihn durch zarte Berührungen ihn mit ihrer eigenen Magie tränkte, da dachte er nicht nur an die Bedeutungen Hingabe, Heilung und Opferbereitschaft. Er musste gar nicht mehr denken, denn er brauchte nur zu fühlen. Ihre Hingabe, diesen tot geglaubten und erst heute Abend in ihm erwachten Teil mit allen Mitteln zu erhalten, fühlte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, als sie ihn berührte. In ihr wollte er die Heilung von diesem Frevel finden, mit dem es ihm zu leben so schwerfiel. Sie opferte viel für ihn, verbrachte jede Menge Zeit damit, hinter seine Geheimnisse zu kommen, ihn kennen zu lernen und zu verstehen, obwohl sie nicht einmal wissen konnte, ob all ihre Mühen, all der Aufwand und die Anstrengungen am Ende überhaupt fruchten würden. Gerade weil sie in dem Wissen war, diese Bürde ohne erkennbare mögliche Erfolge auf sich genommen zu haben, hatte sie sich einen besonderen Platz bei ihm gesichert. Sie war die Freundin, die er einst verloren hatte. Sie war die Farbe, die er so mochte.

Der Seufzer seines überschäumenden Herzens war zu vernehmen, und ihre Hände stoppten abrupt, hielten seine Schultern, als würde sie ihn mustern; das erste Mal wirklich sehen. Sie betrachtete ihn wie eine wertvolle Schöpfung, die aus Ton neu geformt worden war. In gewisser Weise entsprach das der Wahrheit, denn als sie ihn sich anschaute, war er über und über mit Farbkleksen ihrer sommerlichen Magie bedeckt. Von diesem Triumph beflügelt lehnte sie sich abermals nach vorn und presste ihre Lippen auf seine Wange.

Nervös registrierte Severus die Gunst, die ihm zuteilwurde. Wie schon durch Harrys Magie schien ihm auch mit diesem Kuss ein Blitz durch die Glieder zu fahren, der die Macht hatte, leblose Zellen aufzuerwecken. Nicht mehr nur mit seinem Verstand erfasste er Situation, nicht mehr nur mit der berechnenden Geistesschärfe. Dieser Stromschlag ermöglichte ihm endlich wieder die Alternative, all die vielen Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen beiseitezuschieben, um sich die verführerischen Worte eines himmlischen Souffleur zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Ihren kurzfristig gemachten Vorschlag, heute Nacht bei ihr zu übernachten, weil es bereits halb vier Uhr in der Frühe war, nahm er an, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie verletzlich er sich damit machte. Die Couch war dank Hermines hervorragender Noten im Fach Verwandlung flink zu einer gemütlichen Schlafstätte geworden. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedete sie sich, um ihr Bett aufzusuchen, und da war sie plötzlich, diese flüchtig durch seinen Kopf huschende Frage, wie es wohl sein würde, nicht mehr nur die Freundschaft mit ihr zu teilen, sondern auch das mit Daunenfedern bekleidete Möbelstück in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Diese Frage hatte sein Verstand beinahe nicht für voll genommen, doch immerhin so sehr registriert, dass sich sein Unterbewusstsein im Traum mit ihr auseinander setzen wollte. Viel mehr als das beschäftigte ihn jedoch die Frage, was der Morgen bringen würde. Ob er das Geschenk, das Harry ihm unbeabsichtigt gemacht hatte, für immer behalten durfte.

Zu denen, die am Sonntagmorgen arbeiten mussten, gehörten Severus und Hermine nicht, aber Arthur und er war morgens um halb sieben schon dabei, ein Gespräch mit Kingsley zu führen. Er hoffte, sein Plan mit dem dunkelhäutigen Kollegen würde sich erfüllen.

„Arthur, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?", frage Kingsley, der das Büro des Ministers gerade betrat.  
„Ja natürlich, ich habe etwas Zeit. Was gibt es denn?"  
Kingsley vergewisserte sich, mit Arthur allein zu sein, bevor er sein Anliegen schilderte. „Arthur, ich komme mit den Gesetzesänderungen nicht mehr hinterher. Unsere Gruppe wird von Sirius in letzter Zeit übermäßig in Anspruch genommen und ich komme einfach nicht mehr dazu, das Ganze noch ordentlich zu betreuen oder gar aktiv mitzuarbeiten. Ich bin nicht einmal mehr tief in der Materie drin." Er seufzte, doch Arthur zeigte sich mit seinem Schulterklopfen sehr verständnisvoll, weswegen er offen zugab: „Bevor ich die Gruppe womöglich noch in ihrer Arbeit bremse, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du es in andere Hände legst. Sirius scheint jede freie Minute dafür aufzuwenden."

Nachdem Arthur dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sirius und Sid miteinander arbeiteten, überhäufte Sirius Kingsley mit einer Menge neuer Vorschläge, Vorlagen und Verbesserungen. Anfangs hatte sich Kingsley noch darüber gefreut, dass mit einem Male alles Schlag auf Schlag ging, doch die eigene Freizeit war zeitlich begrenzt. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, alles zu begutachten, alles abzusegnen. Mehr und mehr merkte Kingsley, dass die Dinge Hand und Fuß hatten; dass Sirius bessere Arbeit leistete als er selbst und deswegen reichte er die Aufgabe schweren Herzens weiter.

„Das ist natürlich nicht ganz das, was ich von meinem Vertrauten erwartet habe", sagte Arthur mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Doch ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du den Mut hast zuzugeben, dass du es nicht schaffst. Hast du eine Idee, wer für diese Aufgabe in Frage kommt?"  
„Sirius ist ganz offensichtlich genau der Richtige dafür. Das denke ich übrigens schon seit dem Tag, an dem er mit Mr. Bloom durchsetzen konnte, dass das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt eng mit der Initiative zusammenarbeitet und er sogar dafür gesorgt hat, dass ein Betroffener dort eine Stelle bekommt. Außerdem hat die Initiative dank Sirius für mehr Aufklärung gesorgt. Sirius hat weitreichende Öffentlichkeitsarbeit geleistet, die eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Es haben sich allein deswegen unzählige Betroffene erstmalig beim Ministerium registrieren lassen. Endlich haben wir Zahlen über die Population. Und außerdem", Kingsley musste lächeln, „hat er sich sehr gewandelt, seitdem er sich hier so engagieren kann. Der Gute hat richtig Verantwortungsbewusstsein entwickelt."

Man musste nur wissen, dachte Arthur, wie man die Leute an der richtigen Stelle überlasten konnte, dann würde alles seinen natürlichen Weg gehen. Duvall und Sirius würden ihre Sache gut machen, da war er sich sicher und es war an der Zeit, sich selbst zu seinem politischen Schachzug zu beglückwünschen.

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass er ganze Arbeit leistet. Du, Kingsley", Arthur klopfte ihm nochmals auf die Schulter, „hast mit den jungen Auroren viel um die Ohren. Dann machen wir es so, wie du es vorschlägst. Sirius soll ab sofort die Leitung übernehmen und mir dann die Dinge persönlich vortragen, die ausgearbeitet wurden. Alles kommt langsam zusammen King, so wie wir es geplant haben. Wir müssen nur noch ein wenig Geduld haben, aber jetzt, wo wir voll mit Sirius' Einsatz rechnen können, wird es hoffentlich nicht allzu lange dauern, bis die neuen Gesetze in Kraft treten können. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte man mich sicher für verrückt erklärt, hätte ich verlauten lassen, Sirius mit so einer wichtigen Aufgabe zu betrauen. Auf einen Verlust folgt ein Gewinn, so wie Sonnenschein auf Regen."

Kingsley schien ohne weitere Erklärungen zu verstehen, was Arthur mit dem letzten Satz meinte. Nachdem sich der dunkelhäutige Auror, der sehr erleichtert wirkte, wieder verabschiedet hatte, ließ sich Arthur eine Tasse Tee bringen. In Gedanken spielte er bereits das nächste Manöver durch: Wie würde man reagieren, wenn man erfahren würde, wer in Wirklichkeit die Arbeit machte? Duvall hatte sich mit seiner erfolgreichen Verteidigung von Malfoy einen Namen gemacht, der nun negativ behaftet war. Der Mitarbeiter konnte rechtzeitig das Ministerium verlassen, bevor die Öffentlichkeit erfahren hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy auf freiem Fuß war. Vereinzelt waren magische Briefbomben eingetrudelt, dessen Adressant zum Glück nicht mehr hier arbeitete. Der erwartete Aufruhr war jedoch ausgeblieben. Malfoys Freilassung war bei dem Wirbel um die Festnahme von Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange vollkommen untergegangen. Nur verspätet berichteten Tageszeitungen über das vor wenigen Wochen stattgefundene Ereignis aus dem Hause Malfoy, doch die meisten schrieben nicht über derart alte Nachrichten. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass öffentliche Stimmen ausblieben. Niemand hatte sich über Malfoys Freilassung geäußert und Duvall würde sich nicht dazu äußern. Trotzdem wollte Arthur dafür sorgen, dass Duvalls jetzige Arbeit für die Initiative nicht durch sein damaliges Mandat getrübt werden würde. Das Gegenteil müsste der Fall sein. Seine Arbeit als Beistand für Malfoy sollte von der grandiosen Arbeit für die Initiative in den Schatten gestellt werden. Auch für Duvall brauchte Arthur zu gegebener Zeit einen brauchbaren Plan, doch jetzt galt es erst einmal, diesen hier zu vollenden. An dieser Stelle ertappte er sich dabei, seine politische Karriere langsam wirklich zu mögen.

Während Arthur damit begann, an einem Sonntagmorgen Pläne zu schmieden, drehte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett noch ein paar Mal um, bevor sie erwachte und aufgrund der frühen Uhrzeit erst einmal horchte, ob ihr Gast schon wach war. Im Wohnzimmer regte sich nichts. Ein Blick zu ihrem Fenster machte sie mit dem schlechten Wetter bekannt. Kein Schnee fiel mehr, aber dafür Regen und nicht zu wenig. Wie gern würde sie sich noch hinlegen, doch die Angst, er würde nach dem gestrigen Tag einfach verschwinden und später so tun, als wäre niemals etwas gewesen, trieb sie aus den Federn. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall mehr zurückziehen; nicht nachdem Hermine gefühlt hatte, dass Hoffnung bestand. Wenn es möglich war, so eine positive Reaktion in seiner Magie hervorzurufen, dann war es nicht auszuschließen, dass man ihm auch auf anderem Wege helfen konnte. Die Seele war zerstört und kein Zauber der Welt konnte sie zurückholen; sie schien jedoch sehr eng mit der Magie verknüpft zu sein, denn nicht nur seine Farben waren andere gewesen. Etwas Weiteres war ihr gestern Abend aufgefallen, nämlich dass sich ein Teil von ihm entwickelt hatte und zwar an genau dem Punkt, an welchem sich laut älteren Überlieferungen die Seele befinden sollte. Warum sollten sich genau dort Magiefarben bilden, wenn es nicht mit dem Seelekern zusammenhängen würde, den Severus mit einem Trank geschützt hatte? Hermine war sich in ihrem Herzen sicher, dass dieser vorhandene Teil auch wieder reanimiert könnte. Vielleicht ließe sich etwas finden, ein Trank oder ein Zauberspruch, mit dem man einen solchen Prozess beschleunigen konnte. Bevor ihre albernen skurrilen Gedanken, Harrys Magie in kleinen Fläschchen abzufüllen, um damit einen heilenden Trank zu entwickeln, Überhand nahmen, zog sie sich die weichen Hausschuhe an, um ihm Wohnzimmer nachzusehen, ob Severus sie nicht womöglich längst allein gelassen hatte. Über Nacht hätte er gehen können, weil ihm die Situation unangenehm war oder der Abend sogar etwas in ihrer festen Freundschaft verändert haben könnte.

Neugierig öffnete Hermine ihre Tür und blickte ins Wohnzimmer. Severus war noch da, doch er lag nicht schlafend auf dem provisorischen Bett, das er bereits zurückverwandelt hatte. Er saß regungslos auf der Couch. Der Kater auf seinem Schoß schlief fest, was Hermine deutlich machte, dass Severus schon lange hier sitzen musste, weil sie Fellinis Eigenarten kannte.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise. Sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, aber er fuhr dennoch zusammen.  
„Hermine." Sein Gruß war so trüb gesprochen wie das Wetter aussah. Man konnte ahnen, dass er nicht mehr so war wie gestern. Still setzte sie sich neben ihn und beobachtete den Hund, der auf einer Decke neben dem Sessel schlief. Severus war nicht gegangen, war aber sichtlich niedergeschlagen.  
„Was ist?" Vor der Antwort hatte sie Angst.

Langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf, schloss die Augen. Es wäre ihm früher nie schwergefallen, ihr diese schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen, aber ein kleiner Teil in ihm schmerzte doch, weil er wusste, dass er sie damit traurig machen würde. Trotzdem wollte er nicht lügen.

„Es ist weg", erklärte er kurz und bündig.  
Einen Moment lang deutete sie seine Worte, bevor es ihr klar wurde, dass sie gerade mit ihrer größten Angst konfrontiert wurde. „Ist es völlig verschwunden?" Sollte das Schicksal nur einen üblen Scherz mit der Hoffnung getrieben haben?  
„Ich fühle mich genauso wie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren", erwiderte er nun sehr deutlich.

Er empfand kaum noch etwas, wenn er sich Erinnerungn längst vergangener Momente ins Gedächtnis rief. Mitten in der Nacht, als er einmal aufgewacht war, da musste er feststellen, dass Harrys Geschenk abhanden gekommen war. Die Fähigkeit zu fühlen war im Schlaf verschwunden. Vor wenigen Minuten noch waren seine einzigen Gedanken die an Situationen mit Hermine gewesen, weil diese Erinnerungen ihm gestern Abend noch ein wohliges Gefühl beschert hatten. Heute war alles wieder beim Alten. Nur eines war vom Vorabend zurückgeblieben und das war die Erkenntnis, dass er unerklärlich viel für sie empfand. Er hatte versucht, mit Erinnerungen an Hermine dieses spezielle Gefühl wieder wachzurufen, doch es war nicht möglich gewesen, dabei hatte er es sich so sehr ersehnt. Es war eine Last nur zu wissen, dass er solche Dinge fühlen konnte, aber nicht dazu in der Lage war, sie jetzt wahrzunehmen. Vielleicht sogar niemals mehr.

Neben sich blickend erhaschte er einen Blick auf Hermine, die sich unauffällig eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Ihr schien bewusst zu sein, dass das kurze Aufflammen der verloren geglaubten Emotionen keine Besserung mit sich gebracht hatte; dass die Hoffnung wieder getrübt war.

„Es sollte dich nicht so berühren", sagte er bedauernd, „es berührt mich auch nicht."

Gegen die Trauer um den Verlust der eigenen Seele war er immun, er war jedoch der Trauer, die sie zum Ausdruck brachte, nicht gefeit. Hermines Tränen waren in der Lage, ihn zu erschüttern und sie taten es so überrumpelnd, dass er selbst wieder Hoffnung sehen konnte, denn ein Teil von Gestern hatte in ihm überlebt. Diesen Teil musste er hüten.

Sie schluchzte, riss sich aber schnell zusammen. „Ich habe so sehr gehofft."

Ihm und ihr ging gleichermaßen der Inhalt des Satzes durch den Kopf, den Severus zu seinem Geburtstag an Hermine gerichtete hatte.

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin", hatte er damals gesagt, „nicht nur zu Ihnen, sondern zu mir selbst, dann bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass das gelegentliche Auflodern dieses kleinen Überbleibsels nicht mehr mit den heißesten Schmelzöfen und den schwersten Hämmern zusammengeschmiedet werden kann und der Grund dafür ist einfach, denn woher den fehlenden Teil nehmen?"

Hermine war sich nun klar darüber, was er damals damit gemeint hatte. Woher sollte man eine Seele nehmen, um sie jemand anderen zu geben? Das war nicht möglich und wenn doch, mit welchen schwarzen Künsten auch immer, dann würde sie es niemals wagen, sich an der Seele eines anderes Geschöpfs zu vergehen. Das wäre eine Schuld, mit der Hermine nicht leben wollte.

Eine andere Überlegung musste her.

„Wenn Harrys Magie so eine Kraft in sich birgt", flüsterte sie, „dann muss es eine Möglichkeit geben, diesen Effekt mit anderen Mitteln herbeizuführen." Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn mit zielstrebiger Entschlossenheit an. „Sie haben immer nach einem Weg gesucht, den zerstörten Teil der Seele zu finden und wieder mit dem Kern zusammenzufügen. So schön ein Erfolg auch wäre, es ist nicht möglich. Wir müssen uns umorientieren, völlig neue Wege einschlagen."  
„Was für neue Wege?"  
„Der Magieschub hat es angeregt, hat den Kern aufleben lassen. Ich denke, dass der Kern mit genug Stimulans wieder wachsen könnte. Wir müssen ihm nur auf die Sprünge helfen."  
„Das kann ebenfalls erfolglos enden", gab er ihr zu verstehen, obwohl ihm der Gedanke an eine gemeinsame Forschung und die damit zusammenhängende Vertrautheit und das enge Beisammensein gefiel.  
„Dann können wir es gleich lassen, wenn alles andere auch nicht helfen könnte. Aber 'könnte' ist nur die Wahrscheinlichkeitsform, Severus. Genauso gut könnte es einen Weg geben, den wir erst ergründen müssen. Wir werden viel Zeit miteinander verbringen und deswegen wünsche ich mir besonders eine einzige Sache von dir."  
Severus glaubte zu verstehen und vermutete: „Zusammenarbeit."  
Endlich lächelte sie wieder, bevor sie nicke. „Ich glaube, wir verstehen uns. Es wird mir sehr helfen, wenn ich meine Ideen endlich mit einem anderen schlauen Kopf ausdiskutieren kann. Das hat mir wirklich gefehlt."

All diejenigen, ihr bisher geholfen hatten, wie Harry und Ron oder auch Remus, verstanden selbst von der Materie nicht sehr viel, konnten deswegen Hermines Gedankengängen und Überlegungen oft nicht mehr folgen, wenn sie eine Theorie erörterte. Sie waren nicht in der Lage, eigene Ideen einzuwerfen, aber – und dafür war Hermine ihnen sehr dankbar – sie halfen ihr und taten all das, um was sie gebeten wurden. Remus und Neville hatten sogar mit Pomonas Hilfe den Gespenstischen Steinregen besorgt, damit sie ein Exemplar zum Forschen hatte. Diese Pflanze war die entscheidende Zutat im Ewigen See, denn ihre Essenz war imstande, die Seele zu spalten.

„Wir müssen Bücher wälzen", sagte sie gedankenverloren, als würde sie innerlich ihre nächsten Lebensjahre verplanen. „Wir müssen uns mit Kräuterkundlern unterhalten und herausbekommen, ob jemals eine Pflanze entdeckt wurde, die genau das Gegenteil vom Gespenstischen Steinregen bewirkt. Eine Pflanze, die nicht teilt, sondern vervielfacht. Wenn es etwas geben sollte, werden wir das herausfinden!"  
„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass es diese Möglichkeit gibt?"  
„Es ist wahrscheinlicher, als etwas wiederzufinden, was für immer verloren ist."  
„Dann ist dein Ziel, den vorhandenen Teil dazu zu bringen, wie eine Pflanze zu wachsen?"  
„Ja", erwidert sie, weswegen er eine skeptische Miene machte. „Ich halte es für realisierbar. Ich bin zuversichtlich, Severus und außerdem", sie lächelte verträumt, „habe ich einen grünen Daumen." Sie hielt ihren Daumen hoch und wackelte damit, was ihn seine miese Laune vergessen ließ. „Frühstück?", bot sie enthusiastisch an.  
Schmunzelnd stimmte er zu. „Wie kann ich nein sagen, wenn ich weiß, was die Küchenschränke alles beinhalten?"

Die Stimmung während des Frühstücks war erstaunlich gelassen, jetzt wo beide ein Bündnis geschlossen hatten. Zusammen würden sie sein Problem an der Wurzel packen, gemeinsam Theorien besprechen und einen neuen Trank erfinden. Einen Trank, der sich niemals vermarkten ließe, denn Severus war der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, der seiner Seele solche tiefe Verletzung beigebracht hatte.

Als beide nur noch ihren Kaffee tranken, da stand Hermine plötzlich auf und verließ die Küche. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einer Menge Eulenpostsendungen wieder. Er brauchte nicht einmal zu fragen, was sie da geholt hatte, denn sie erklärte es von sich aus.

„Das sind die ersten Testergebnisse von denen, die meinen Farbtrank testen – die Post von gestern. Wegen des Spiels habe ich sie noch nicht lesen können." Nicht nur wegen des Spiels, dachte Hermine. Es war gestern so viel mehr geschehen. Sie war sich nun klar darüber, wie sehr ihr nicht mehr nur sein Wohl am Herzen lag. „Möchtest du die Unterlagen mit mir durchgehen?"

Es interessierte ihn genauso brennend wie sie selbst, ob einer der vielen Heiler oder Professoren womöglich eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung mit Hermines Erfindung gemacht haben könnte. Ein Brief von Takeda lag ganz oben auf dem Stapel. Das schmale Kuvert versprach nicht gerade umfangreiche Testergebnisse. Vielleicht hatte er Experimente mit Pflanzen gemacht und auf der ganzen Linie nicht einen Treffer gelandet.

„Ich würde sehr gern", erwiderte er zurückhaltend höflich.

Als Erstes sahen sie sich nur die Umschläge an. Den dicksten hatte sich Severus genommen, doch er reichte ihn an Hermine weiter, weil er von Abraham Panagiotis war – dem Mann, der die seelenlosen Opfer der wild lebenden Dementoren behandelte. Was Panagiotis zu schreiben hatte, sollte zuerst sie erfahren. Sie nahm den Umschlag entgegen und warf Severus einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, bevor sie Panagiotis' Brief öffnete und die vielen Papiere entnahm. Sie las das persönliche Anschreiben, in dem der Professor mitteilte, dass er anbei die Ergebnisse von drei Testreihen liefern würde. Im letzten Absatz wollte er noch mehr der Farbtränke bestellen, da sein Pflegeheim nur über einen einzigen ausgelasteten Tränkemeister verfügte, der mit dem regelmäßigen Brauen dieses nicht gerade leicht herzustellenden Farbtrankes komplett überfordert wäre. Innerlich sagte Hermine bereits zu. Nur wenige hatten gegen einen kleinen Aufpreis und einem Vertrag das Rezept erhalten, um den Trank selbst herstellen zu dürfen. Adina von Gorsemoor, die Leiterin des Gunhilda von Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums, konnte sich einen weiteren Zaubertränkemeister für ihr Genesungsheim leisten. Sie war eine von denen, die den Trank im eigenen Haus brauen ließ. Offenbar nahm sie die Forschung äußerst ernst.

Zurück zu dem Brief von Panagiotis. Er hatte auf den beiliegenden sechzig Seiten die Ergebnisse von insgesamt drei verschiedenen Patienten festgehalten. Zusammen mit ihnen hatte er den Trank eingenommen, las Hermine interessiert, und nur einer von ihnen hätte minimal auf seine Magie reagiert. Als er die schwarze Magieaura der Patienten erwähnte, überflog Hermine nur noch schnell die Details, bevor sie Severus in knappen Worten schilderte, was Panagiotis entdeckt hatte. Es war nicht viel gewesen, nur herbeigerufene Grautöne, aber er würde weiter testen. Nach dieser kleinen Ernüchterung griff Hermine zu dem Schreiben von Mrs. Gorsemoor. Sie hatte einen Brief geschrieben, der einige der Ergebnisse erhielt.

Hermine berührte Severus am Arm, so dass er aufblickte und ihrer nicht laut gesprochene Aufforderung nachkam, ihr zuzuhören. Sie las vor:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

vor der ausführlichen Berichterstattung, die in wenigen Tagen folgen wird, möchte ich Ihnen vorweg schon mitteilen, dass die Tests an Patienten und Personal sowie an mir selbst viele interessante und in meinen Augen positive Resultate erzielten. Von den 614 Bewohnern, die momentan hier leben, haben sich 574 freiwillig der Studie verschrieben. Die meisten der hier lebenden Menschen sind Squibs und es wird sie hoffentlich überraschen zu erfahren, dass nicht wenige von ihnen Anzeichen von Magie aufweisen. Bei 42 Prozent der Squibs zeigte sich ein deutlicher Magiestau, besonders an den Gliedmaßen. Die Magie fließt nicht im Einklang um den Körper herum, sondern stößt auf Barrieren, die verhindern, dass sie sich entfalten kann. Der Fluss durch den Arm, durch den die Magie ganz offensichtlich zum Zauberstab geleitet wird, ist bei diesen Squibs unterbrochen. Wir haben mit den Freiwilligen eine zweite Testreihe begonnen, um festzustellen, ob sich die Hindernisse durch besondere Therapien entfernen lassen."

Severus horchte auf.

„Was für besondere Therapien?", wollte er wissen.  
Hermine überflog den Brief, bis sie die Stelle fand, an der Mrs. Gorsemoor darauf einging und erklärte Severus im Anschluss: „Nichts Gefährliches, nur Massagen, leichte Heiltränke, Meditation." Sie deutete auf eine Stelle im Brief. „Sie schreibt hier, dass der direkte Kontakt mit den Menschen immer zu einem positiveren Ergebnis geführt hätte, selbst wenn der Patient nur einen Stärkungstrank eingenommen hat und man ihn währenddessen an der Schulter berührte."  
„Das würde bedeuten, dass man auf jeden Menschen, den man berührt, positiv einwirken kann."  
Genauso erstaunt wie Severus war auch sie. „Wenn das wahr ist und man über mehrere Jahre lang solche Ergebnisse erzielen würde, könnte das zum ersten Mal einen völlig natürlichen magischen Kreislauf offen legen, von dessen Existenz wir bisher nicht einmal wussten."  
„Zumindest konnte man ahnen, dass Magie sich auf einen Menschen auswirken kann. Denk doch nur an die Dunklen Künste und wie diese Magie einen einnehmen kann. Was ist mit schwarzmagischen Objekten, die von der negativen Magie eines Zauberers belegt ihre Opfer zu grausamen Dingen verleiten können? Das wird dasselbe sein, nur kann man nicht einfach ein schwarzes Buch in dem Farbtrank einweichen, um zu hoffen, dass die enthaltene Magie sichtbar wird."  
„Man könnte es zumindest mal probieren", sagte Hermine vollkommen ernst, denn bisher hatte man nicht getestet, ob sich dank ihres Trankes die Magie auch auf toten Gegenständen zeigen würde.

Viele der anderen Professoren, Heiler, Kräuterkundler und Alchimisten, die mit Hermines Trank experimentierten, hatten ihn an sich selbst, an Freunden und an der Familie getestet, natürlich jeweils mit deren Einverständnis, aber auch Haustiere stellten für den Trank, der frei von Nebenwirkungen war, Versuchsobjekte dar. Die Ergebnisse verblüfften Hermine. Einer der Professoren schrieb, dass Kniesel zwar längst zu den magischen Tieren zählen, aber nun auch nachgewiesen wurde, dass sie wie Zauberer auch Magiefarben aufwiesen, während bei normalen Hauskatzen nichts zu sehen war.

Den dünnen Brief von Takeda schob sie zu Severus hinüber.

„Mach auf", forderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Severus parierte und öffnete den Umschlag, zog einen Brief heraus und entfaltete ihn. Etwas war in dem Brief enthalten – ein kleinerer Umschlag –, den er erst einmal beiseitelegte. Takedas Handschrift war sauber und gleichmäßig, als hätte er die japanische Kunst des Schönschreibens angewandt. Nichts von dem Text las er laut vor, stattdessen folgte er dem Inhalt sehr aufmerksam.

„Du warst schon einmal in Japan?", fragte er plötzlich, obwohl er sich der bejahenden Antwort sicher war.  
„Ähm ja, mit meinen Eltern."  
„Hat es dir gefallen?"  
Hermine nickte. „Warum fragst du?"  
„Nun", Severus hielt ihr den Brief hin und erklärte, „Takeda fordert uns auf, den beigelegten Portschlüssel zu verwenden und sofort zu ihm zu kommen, damit wir seine Testresultate mit eigenen Augen bestaunen könnten."

Sie blinzelte einige Male, konnte die Situation aber immer noch nicht glauben.

„Nach Japan? Jetzt?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Severus. „Oder hattest du etwas anderes vor?" Weil sie nicht antwortete, sondern ihn völlig perplex anstarrte, erklärte er: „Für drei oder vier Stunden, Hermine. Es spricht doch nichts dagegen."  
„Wir können doch nicht mal eben nach Japan", bestritt sie.  
„Warum sollten wir nicht können? Der Portschlüssel ist dem Schreiben beigelegt und es ist sogar einer mit 'Rückfahrtschein'. Reisen leicht gemacht." Er stand vom der Bank auf und blickte sie an. „Kommst du?"


	190. Das Beste aus zwei Welten

Hi **Daniel**,

das ist doch schön, dass der Enthusiasmus von den Charakteren auf den Leser überspringen kann. :)

Hallo **Merisha**,

Myfanfiction war lange nicht erreichbar. Die Seite wurde wieder mal überarbeitet.  
Ich bin immer wieder froh, dass die Leser die kleinen Details genauso gern haben wie ich selbst (auch wenn ich andere FFs lese). Es reicht wirklich eine Kleinigkeit und der Satz wird irgendwie lebhafter. :)  
Inwiefern findest du die Geschichte "zu brav"? Sie ist ab 12 Jahren (okay, hier ab "T", was ab 13 entspricht). Schmutzig wird es nicht werden. Vielleicht wird es später ein einziges Kapitel geben, das ich extra veröffentliche und wo die SS/HG-Shipper voll und ganz auf ihre Kosten kommen, aber Sex (falls du das mit "zu brav" meinst) wird es hier nicht detailliert geben.  
Ca. zwei Wochen scheint momentan ein guter Schnitt zu sein, die gesamte FF zu lesen.  
Danke, dass du dich als bisher stiller Leser entschlossen hast, eine Review zu hinterlassen :)

Hallo **severus-angel-hermione**,

"Schwarzleser" gibt es gar nicht. Es gibt nur Leser, die keine Reviews schreiben, was auch völlig okay ist. Ich freue mich umso mehr, wenn doch mal jemand ein Feedback hinterlässt, der sonst selten in die Tasten haut :D  
Du sprichst genau die Punkte an, die mich als FF-Autor am meisten interessieren, nämlich ob die Geschichte ihre Spannung trotz der Länge beibehalten kann. Das ist das größte Lob für mich, wenn du den Handlungsverlauf als "nicht vorhersehbar" bezeichnest - danke :)  
Du darfst die andere Story, die deiner Meinung nach trotz Länge genauso spannend geblieben ist, ruhig nennen. Das interessiert mich selbst sehr, weil ich nach der FF auch mal dt. Geschichten lesen möchte. Mein Konsum beschränkte sich bisher auf englische Slash-FFs, das gebe ich gern mit breitem Grinsen zu. :D Ich "oute" mich auch als SS/HP-Shipper. Von Severus/Hermine waren weder John noch ich besonders angetan. Es ist daher besonders schön zu wissen, dass die Beziehung von Hermine und Severus bei Shippern gut ankommt.  
Fellini spiegelt wohl die Katzen und Kater aller Leser wider ;) Es ist schön, dass Haustierbesitzer die Eigenarten ihrer Tiere bei ihm wiedererkennen.  
Mit Severus behältst du Recht, denn Motivation hat er durch Harrys Magie auf jeden Fall bekommen. Er weiß, was er zu fühlen in der Lage ist und er will das zurückhaben.  
Vielen Dank für die ausführliche Review :D

Hallo **Paule**,

"alle Kapitel von Anfang an gehört"? Audio-Kopie? Okay, jetzt bin ich neugierig. Ich weiß, dass es ein Podcast-Projekt gibt, wo FFs als Hörbuch angeboten werden, aber die Schatten-FF ist da bisher nicht bei (bei der Menge bekommt man beim Vorlesen ja Fussel am Mund) ;)  
Mal sehen, ob John oder ich es mal zum Sushi schaffen. Wir haben leider beide blöde Arbeitszeiten.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim bisher längsten Kapitel,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Viel Überredungskunst hatte es nicht gebraucht. Bevor Hermine das Angebot von Takeda annehmen wollte, um mit Severus per Portschlüssel nach Japan zu gelangen, gab sie Harry Bescheid, wo sie sich aufhalten würde. Er schien im ersten Moment irritiert, wünscht jedoch eine gute Reise. Die Uhrzeit auf dem Schreiben versicherte, dass sie erwartet wurden, so dass sie Takeda nicht einmal im Vorfeld anflohten.

„Nach dir."

Severus deutete auf das Stückchen bestickter Seide, das Takeda als Portschlüssel beigelegt hatte, bevor sie es gleichzeitig berührten. Einen Augenblick später befand sich Hermine in einem gemütlich belichteten Raum wieder. Die warmen Farben der Möbel aus Bambus strahlten eine heimelige Atmosphäre aus. Hinter ihr hatte Severus die Beschaffenheit des Raumes mit seinen wachen Augen analysiert, ohne von der typisch japanischen Architektur angetan zu sein, so wie Hermine es war. Ihr Blick ruhte gerade auf einem Bild, das einen Nipponibis darstellte, einen japanischen Vogel mit weißem Gefieder, rotem Gesicht und schwarzem Schnabel, dessen Rasse in der freien Wildbahn als ausgestorben galt. Lebende Exemplare gab es nur noch in Zuchtstationen.

„Ah", hörte man die Stimme Takedas. Lautlos war er durch eine Schiebetür gekommen. „Habe ich mich doch nicht verhört." Er näherte sich seinen Gästen und verbeugte sich grüßend. „Willkommen, Miss Granger, Mr. Snape. Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht erst einen Tee anbieten?"  
„Eigentlich", warf Severus verneinend ein, „wollten wir uns gleich die Ergebnisse ansehen, wo Sie Ihr Schreiben doch absichtlich spannend gehalten haben." Takeda lächelte breit, woraufhin seine Augen so schmal wurden, als würde er sie geschlossen halten.  
„Ich dachte", begann der kleine Japaner, „meine bisherigen Beobachtungen würden Sie möglicherweise interessieren. Mit Bestimmtheit kann ich nicht sagen, ob der Zustand der Pflanzen so bleiben wird, wie er momentan ist, daher wollte ich, dass Sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen."  
„Zeigen Sie einfach nur den Weg", stimmte Severus zu, „wir folgen."

Takeda nickte und ging voran. Während seines langsamen Schrittes, denn er war nicht mehr der Jüngste, begann er zu erzählen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich den Trank für meine Pflanzen haben wollte. Baumrinde schenke ich nur einen Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Mein Gebiet erstreckt sich auf weit mehr. Wasserpflanzen, Pilze, Gräser, Blumen, um nur einiges zu nennen. Eventuell könnten Sie im Nachhinein den dringenden Tonfall meines Briefes unangemessen finden, weil das, was ich Ihnen zeigen werde, Ihrer Meinung nach viel zu unspektakulär ist. Selbst wenn ich Ihnen noch keine Resultate vorlegen kann, dann doch zumindest einen kleinen Augenschmaus, in dessen Genuss Sie auf anderen Weg mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell kommen werden."

An einer großen Tür aus Milchglas waren sie zum Halt gekommen. Takeda warf besonders Hermine noch ein ermunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor er die Schiebetür öffnete.

Glimmend und glänzend offenbarte sich vor ihnen ein Meer aus Pflanzen in dem riesigen Gewächshaus, auf das sie von dem Treppenaufsatz aus zwölf Metern Höhe hinunterblickten. Überwältigt von dem Anblick legte Hermine ihre Hände auf das metallene Gerüst der Treppe. Sie wollte die Augen gar nicht mehr schließen. Es war jedoch nicht der große Raum und die vielen Pflanzen, die Hermine zum Staunen brachte – es war der Effekt, den ihr Farbtrank bei ihnen auslöste. Die Vielfalt der Blumen war schon unermesslich beeindruckend, doch die fröhlichen Magiefarben, die nun jede einzelne Blüte, jeder Stängel und jedes Blatt ausstrahlte, bereicherten den tropisch warmen Raum mit einer geradezu paradiesischen Atmosphäre. Der Strauch der japanischen Zierquitte glühte rot und orange, während die Kornelkirsche daneben gelb und grün schimmerte. Das Interessanteste war jedoch, dass die Magie der Pflanzen sich komplett miteinander vermischt hatte. Ihre magische Ausstrahlung teilten die Gewächse mit den herumliegenden Pflanzen. Dafür nahmen sie im Gegenzug etwas von der fremden Magie an. Es lag ein bunter Nebel um die Blumen und Sträucher herum, bei dem man nicht mehr sehen konnte, zu welchem Gewächs welche Farben gehörten. Die Magie hatte sich vereint.

Einen Moment lang nahm Hermine die Schönheit dieses in Regenbogenfarben glühenden Gartens in sich auf. Ihr Farbtrank war es gewesen, der diese umwerfende Pracht vollbracht hatte.

„Aber es kommt noch schöner", versprach Takeda, der ihren verzückten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Mit einem ebenso glücksseligen Gesichtsausdruck ging er an Hermine vorbei. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Die drei gingen die Stufen hinunter. Unter wuchernden Pflanzen, Bäumen und Blumen hindurch durch einen Torbogen aus Magiefarbe folgten Hermine und Severus ihrem Gastgeber. Hermine bemerkte, dass es selbst Severus die Sprache verschlagen haben musste. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob er auch wegen der unbeschreiblichen Schönheit hingerissen war oder eher wegen der wissenschaftlichen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen gerade auftaten. Auf jeden Fall betrachtete er beim Vorbeigehen die vielen verschiedenen Pflanzen und deren Farbenpracht. Um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, berührte sie ihn erst zaghaft an der Hand, bevor sie zugriff. Einen Moment strauchelte er, doch er behielt seinen Schritt bei, blickte sie aber fragend an. Sofort wurde er an gestern Abend erinnert, denn auch da waren sie von Farben umgeben – und sie hatte seine Hand berührt.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", schwärmte sie begeistert.  
„Wenn du mit 'wunderschön' meinst, dass sich besonders für Kräuterkundler völlig neue Zukunftsaussichten auftun und wir mit ihnen einen weiteren Kreis an interessierten Käufern für den Farbtrank gewinnen könnten, dann ja: Es ist wunderschön!"  
Sie lachte, weil sie so eine Antwort erwartet hatte und drückte dabei seine Hand. „Ich meinte doch, wie es aussieht."  
Spielerisch hob er eine Augenbraue. „Findest du eine Alraune wunderschön?"  
„Nein", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Alraunenwurzeln waren hässlich, besonders wenn die kleinen Gesichter sich zu widerlichen Fratzen verzerrten, weil sie wie am Spieß schrien. Plötzlich sah Severus sie so komisch an, verzog dabei das Gesicht, als wäre er eine dieser Wurzeln.

„Aber sie sind sehr nützlich", fügte sie schnell hinzu, „und haben ihre guten Seiten."  
„Sie können tödlich sein", gab er zu bedenken.  
„Das kann ich auch sein, wenn die Situation es erfordert."

Sie warf ihm ein überlegendes Lächeln zu, das ihn tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln brachte. Dass sie beide sich noch an den Händen hielten, bemerkte keiner der beiden, aber vor Takeda blieb es nicht verborgen. Der ältere Mann stand bereits hinten an einer Tür, die er mit beiden Händen präsentierte, bevor er sie öffnete.

„Hier befinden sich Pflanzen", erklärte Takeda, „denen ich eine besondere Behandlung zuteilwerden ließ."

Hinter der Tür befanden sich zwei Reihen mit Büschen, die besonders kräftig strahlten, so dass man sie fast nicht mehr unter der Farbdecke erkennen konnte.

Neugierig fragte Severus nach: „Was für eine besondere Behandlung war das, dass diese hier deutlich stärkere Magie zeigen als die Pflanzen draußen?"  
„Diese hier", Takeda ging um den Tisch herum und präsentierte eine der klein wachsende Zierquittenarten, „wurden behutsam von mir umsorgt. Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen, ihnen Musik vorgespielt", Severus verzog bereits das Gesicht, „aber das erstaunlichste Ergebnis war, dass die Magie von Menschen sie viel intensiver beeinflusst, als die ihrer Artgenossen. Ihre Wirkung als Zaubertrankzutat habe ich bereits getestet – sie wurde vervielfacht."  
Severus' Blick fiel auf eine bestimmte Pflanze an der entgegengesetzten Ecke des Raumes, bevor er fragte: „Wozu Schlehdorn? Die haben keine magischen Eigenschaften."  
„Nein, haben sie auch nicht. Die Anpflanzung dort in der Ecke hat nichts mit meiner Forschung zu tun."

Takeda ging zum besagten Strauch hinüber und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die hüfthohen Äste mit seinen schwarzen Beeren. Es zeigte sich kein bisschen Magiefarbe.

„Seit ich denken kann, stelle ich meine Tinte selbst her. Dazu benutze ich die Rinde des Schlehdorns, klopfe sie ab und gieße sie mit kochendem Wasser auf, worin sie einen Tag einweicht. Die Rinde siebe ich heraus, kochte das Wasser auf und übergieße die Teile neu. Das ganze wiederhole ich solange, bis alle Farbteilchen aus der Rinde entwichen sind. Den Sud mixe ich mit Wein und koche ihn nochmals. Noch ein paar Feinheiten an der Flüssigkeit und ich habe einen neuen Vorrat an Tinte." Takeda grinste breit. „Und wenn mir nichts einfällt, das ich schreiben kann, dann nehme ich eben einen Schluck davon." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die amüsiert über den Scherz lächelte.

Hermine bestaunte die wunderschöne, in der Mitte des Raumes stehende Miniatur-Pagode aus Granit, aus dessen höchstem Fenster Wasser quoll, das spiralartig an dem Turm herabfloss. Überall befanden sich Quellsteine oder aus Bambus gefertigte Wasserspiele – von überallher plätscherte es. Wo in Hogwarts Fackeln für Licht sorgten, waren es hier Sockellaternen aus hellem oder dunklem Granit. Mit all den Farben und der stimmungsgeladenen Atmosphäre hatte das Gewächshaus etwas Märchenhaftes an sich.

Die Pflanzen hier drinnen – außer dem Schlehdorn –, die Takeda mit besonderer Zuwendung gezogen hatte, glühten vor magischem Leben; viel mehr als ihre Artgenossen im großen Gewächshaus.

„Sehen Sie", sagte Takeda und diese beiden Wörtchen reichten tatsächlich aus, um die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von Severus und Hermine zu erlangen. Mit einer Hand strich Takeda mit etwas Abstand über eine viel kleinere Art der Zierquitte, deren Blütenblätter knallrot waren. Die rote Färbung war aber nicht nur den Blüten zuzuschreiben, sondern auch der Magiefarbe. Hermine betrachtete Takedas Hand, die nicht die Pflanze selbst berührte, aber deren ausstrahlende Magie. Mitten in der Luft hinterließ seine Hand einen Streifen, als hätte er Farbe verwischt und genau dieser erst leblose Streifen begann sich mit einem Male träge zu rekeln. Wieder führte Takeda die Hand in die Nähe des Magiestreifens, der sich wie ein farbiger Kondensstreifen sehr langsam wieder aufzulösen begann. Er berührte ihn mit einem einzigen Finger. Die ausgestreckte Magie der Pflanze tastete umher, befühlte vorsichtig Takedas Hand, dann den Arm. Zuletzt schmiegte sie sich wie ein Kätzchen an den alten Mann.

Severus und Hermine waren baff.

Als Erste konnte Hermine fragen: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Das bedeutet wohl", er blickte auf und lächelte, „dass die Quitte mich mag." Er umspielte mit dem Finger die kleinen Farbärmchen. „Ich sagte bereits, dass diese Pflanzen meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit erhalten haben. Einmal habe ich den Trank selbst eingenommen und bin im Gewächshaus ein wenig spazieren gegangen. Von keinem Halm und keiner Blüte wurde ich ignoriert. Alle streckte ihre Fühler nach mir aus."  
„Das ist unglaublich!" Hermine war noch ganz hingerissen, doch Severus, durch den Ewigen See gegen euphorische Ausbrüche dieser Art gefeit, wollte es genauer wissen.  
„Was erhoffen Sie sich davon, Professor Takeda? Dass diese Pflanzen magische Kräfte haben, das ist allgemein bekannt. Sie zeigen nur mit Hilfe des Trankes deren Farbe, aber das allein ist keine Meisterleistung."  
„Nein, das nicht", stimmte Takeda zu. „Ich sagte anfangs ja, dass es Ihnen lapidar vorkommen könnte. Erst einmal ist erstaunlich, dass die Magie der Pflanzen, die nebeneinander wachsen, fest miteinander verschmilzt. Die Pflanzen, die ich später an einen anderen Standort gebracht habe, hinterließen eine klaffende Lücke im Magiekreis, die nicht sehr schnell heilte. Bei den restlichen Pflanzen konnte ich eine Abnahme der Wirkstoffe festmachen. Die verloren einfach an Kraft, weil ich ihnen einen Freund aus ihrer Mitte gerissen habe. Mit dieser Forschung befinde ich mich allerdings noch Entwicklungsstadium. Ich möchte Ihnen sehr gern zwei ganz andere Experimente zeigen. Folgen Sie mir."

Takeda ging bereits nach vorn bis zur nächsten Tür und öffnete sie. Hier quakten Frösche und bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Hermine den angelegten Teich, dessen Wasseroberfläche so glatt war, dass sie wie ein frisch gebohnerter Fußboden aussah.

„Hier habe ich meine Wasserpflanzen: Pfeilkraut, Tausendblatt und die Wasserfeder", erklärte Takeda, während er jedes Mal auf entsprechende Pflanze deutete.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Die haben allesamt keine magischen Kräfte."  
„Das dachte ich auch, Professor Snape. Kommen Sie doch etwas näher."

Sie ließen sich direkt bis zum Teich führen. Die Wasserfeder zeigte ihre weißen Blüten, aber Magiefarben wies keine der Pflanzen auf. Erst als Takeda mit seinen Handrücken die Wasserfeder berührte, war ein leichtes gelbliches Glimmen zu sehen.

Mit hoch gehaltener Hand verbat sich Takeda alle Fragen, erklärte stattdessen von sich aus: „Keinesfalls alle nicht magischen Gewächse reagieren auf diese Art. Ich habe Tests mit anderen Pflanzen gemacht, denen man keine Kräfte zuschreibt, doch einige zeigen durchaus Magie, allerdings erst nach meiner intensiven Betreuung."  
„Das würde für die Kräuterkundler einen neuen Forschungskreis erschließen, was neue oder seltene Wirkstoffe betrifft." Hermine war völlig hingerissen. Neue magischen Eigenschaften, neue Wirkstoffe; es gab viel zu erforschen.  
„Allerdings", Takeda hob einen Zeigefinger, „müssen die Pflanzen ebenso besonders behandelt werden. Nur die Samen in die Erde zu stecken und zu bewässern bringt gar nichts – ich hab es versucht. Werden die Pflanzen sich selbst überlassen, entwickeln sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Berührt man sie aber täglich", Takeda strich mit seinem Finger über den grünes bandförmiges Blatt des Pfeilkrauts, das daraufhin zu leuchten begann, „dann werden sie erweckt. Irgendwann ist die Magie der Pflanze so stark, dass sie keiner Betreuung mehr bedarf."

Er deutete hinüber zur Wasserfeder, die von ganz allein magisch glühte, ohne dass man sie berühren musste. Eine nicht magische Pflanze, die Magiefarben zeigte.

„Das gleiche Phänomen kann man übrigens auch beobachten, wenn eine magische Pflanze neben einer wächst, die keine eigene Magie aufweist. Sie teilen sich die Magie. Ich habe leider noch nicht herausgefunden, ob die fremde Magie die der nicht magischen Pflanzen nur erweckt oder gar erst erschafft." Takeda ließ von der Pflanze ab und stand langsam auf.

Im Teich selbst bemerkte Hermine einige Fische.

„Das sind Kugelfische oder auch Pufferfische genannt", erklärte er. Hermine fand sich sofort in ihre zweite Klasse versetzt, in der sie zum ersten Mal Pufferfischaugen als Zutat für einen Schwelltrank benutzt hatte. „Ich verwende die Fische allerdings nicht als Zutat", bekannte der Japaner.  
„Wofür dann?", fragte Hermine neugierig, bevor ihr etwas einfiel. „Zierfische?"  
„Nein, meine Haushälterin bereitet mir einmal im Jahr einen Fisch zu."

Gerichte aus diesen Fischen konnten den Tod bedeuten, wenn sie nicht richtig zubereitet wurden. Das wusste selbst Hermine, die damals mit ihren Eltern in Yamaguchi ein Restaurant besucht hatte, dass für Kugelfischspezialitäten bekannt war. Takeda schien überhaupt nicht besorgt, dass er sich vergiften könnte.

„Sie macht es nun schon über vierzig Jahre", schwärmte der über neunzig Jahre alte Mann, dem Hermine ansehen konnte – auf der Veranstaltung hatte sie es nur vermutet –, dass seine Haushälterin für ihn viel mehr bedeutete, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Takeda zwirbelte verträumt an seinem Bart, bevor er sich selbst wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. „Wenn Sie mir folgen würden? Gern möchte ich Ihnen die größte Augenweide bieten, die der Trank bisher in Pflanzen zum Vorschein gebracht hat."

Takeda führte sie aus dem Gewächshaus hinaus und zurück ins sein eigenes Haus. Er nahm eine Treppe in den ersten Stock und Hermine und Severus folgten ihm. Oben trafen sie auf die Haushälterin, die gerade dabei war, ihrer künstlerischen Ader in Form von Ikebana nachzugehen, denn sie formte ein wunderschönes Blumengesteck. Es kristallisierte sich heraus, dass die lax als Haushälterin betitelte Dame eine Geisha höheren Alters war, mindestens an die sechzig Jahre. Als sie die Gäste bemerkte, stand sie auf und begrüßte Hermine und Severus mit einer sanften Verbeugung. Takeda führte die Gäste gleich darauf weiter. Aufgeregt zeigte er in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Weiter hinten führten nochmals Stufen hinauf, bis Takeda sie zu einem Balkon führte. Er brauchte nicht einmal zu sagen, was er ihnen zeigen wollte, denn es zeigte sich ihnen von selbst.

Die Aussicht war besonders bei eingebrochener Dunkelheit prachtvoll, denn Takedas Haus war von einem Bergwald umgeben. Der alte Zauberer hatte ganz offensichtlich einige der umliegenden Bäume mit dem Farbtrank behandelt, denn in etwa fünfzig von ihnen strahlen farbenfroh und erleuchteten den Abend. Hermine war hin und weg, doch Severus war von diesem Anblick überhaupt nicht gerührt.

„Was, außer dass man die Farben sehen kann, hat dieser ausladend flächendeckende Test hervorgebracht?", wollte Severus wissen. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum allein der Anblick sich lohnen würde, wo er doch keine Neuigkeiten lieferte.  
„Einen Moment", bat Takeda, bevor er zur Tür zurückging und in den Flur rief, „meine Gute, scheuch doch bitte mal die Vögel am Gartenteich auf." Takeda gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen und legte erwartungsvoll die Hände auf die Balustrade. „Ich besitze im Garten eine große Vogeltränke, die gern und häufig besucht wird."  
„Lassen Sie mich raten", nahm Severus ihm vorweg. „Das in der Tränke enthaltene Wasser besteht auch zu einem gewissen Teil aus dem Farbtrank."  
„Ganz recht, Professor Snape. Warten Sie ab, bis die Vögel über die Bäume fliegen."

Schon ohne Vögel schwebte Hermine im siebten Himmel. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass ihre Erfindung so eine Schönheit hervorrufen konnte, dachte sie, als sie die fest miteinander verschmolzene Magie der nebeneinander gewachsenen Bäume betrachtete. Würde man auch nur einen fällen, bliebe sicherlich eine klaffende Lücke zurück, wie Takeda es bei den Sträuchern bemerkt hatte. Die Natur war eins. Die Bäume wuchsen in der Regeln ihr Leben lang an nur einer Stelle, verbanden sich deshalb fest mit der Magie ihrer Umgebung, mit den anderen Bäumen, mit den Gräsern auf dem Boden oder selbst mit den Pilzen an ihrem Stamm, vielleicht sogar mit den Tieren.

In diesem Moment hörte man einen Knall, woraufhin nur Hermine zusammenfuhr. Severus hingegen schaute zwar skeptisch drein, hatte sich jedoch nicht erschrocken.

„Jetzt kommt das, weswegen ich Sie eigentlich eingeladen hatte", kündigte Takeda mit funkelnden Augen an, mit denen er sehr an Albus erinnerte. Schon kam der erste Vogel um die Ecke geschossen und steuerte den Wald an – ihm folgten noch unzählige andere, ein ganzer Schwarm. Alle Vögel leuchteten genauso hell wie die Bäume, aber das Fantastische war, dass die Magie der Bäume sich lang machte. Als die aufgeschreckten Vögel dicht über die Wipfel flogen, da streiften sie die magischen Auswüchse, die sich ihnen wie Blitze in Zeitlupe von unten entgegenstreckten. Es sah aus, als würden die Vögel auf der Magie der Bäume treiben; wie ein Stück Holz auf dem Wasser. Es zeigte aber auch, dass die Magie nicht vom Menschen abhängig war, sondern auch ohne dessen Nähe auf die Umgebung reagierte.

„Es gibt Vögel, die haben ihre Lieblingsbäume." Verzückt blickte Takeda über die stabile Balustrade aus Bambus hinunter zu dem Regenbogen bei Nacht.

'Nacht?', dachte Hermine.  
Laut fragte sie: „Wie spät ist es?" Ein Blick auf die eigene Uhr verriet, dass es gerade mal 17 Uhr war.  
„Es ist knapp ein Uhr nachts", antwortete Takeda gelassen, denn die späte Uhrzeit schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
„Ach herrje." Hermine hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich habe die acht Stunden Zeitverschiebung ganz vergessen." An Takeda gewandt entschuldigte sie sich: „Verzeihen Sie, dass wir Sie so spät aufgesucht haben."  
„Ihre Sorge ist vollkommen unbegründet, Miss Granger. Selten komme ich vor 3 Uhr nachts ins Bett." Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Das ist einer der positiven Aspekte des hohen Alters. Man benötigt viel weniger Schlaf. Die Zeit nutze ich für meine Forschung und für …" Takeda hielt inne, blickte jedoch einmal zur Tür, hinter der sich seine „Haushälterin" aufhielt.

Nach mehr als einer halben Stunde konnte Hermine trotz Severus' Umhang und einem Wärmezauber den frischen Wind nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte ihr die Haare völlig zerzaust. Takeda bat ihnen drinnen ein warmes Getränk an, das ihnen von der Dame des Hauses serviert wurde. Zumindest sah Hermine die Frau als Dame des Hauses, obwohl Takeda alles daran zu setzen schien, ihre eigentliche Rolle strikt von der offiziellen zu trennen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis Sie die ersten Berichte fertig haben." Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das war jetzt schon umwerfend. Danke, Professor Takeda, dass Sie uns den Portschlüssel geschickt haben."

Man unterhielt sich über die vielen Forschungsmöglichkeiten an Pflanzen, Tieren und auch an Menschen, denn das Schönste war, dass Hermines Farbtrank keinerlei Wirkstoffe beinhaltete, die mit Vorsicht zu genießen waren. Ihn einzunehmen war so gefährliche wie zum Frühstück eine Schale Müsli mit frischen Früchten zu verzehren. Auch wenn Hermine anfangs bei der damals noch stillenden Ginny Bedenken gehabt hatte, ihr den Trank zu geben, war vom Ministerium schon bei der Patentanmeldung, die netterweise Severus übernommen hatte, festgestellt worden, dass der Farbtrank gesundheitlich vollkommen unbedenklich war.

Takeda erzählte gerade eine Geschichte zu Ende, deren Inhalt Severus' aufgrund Hermines wärmender Hand an der seinen nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte.

„… haben sich alle, die ich angeschrieben habe, bereit erklärt, sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen."

Severus blinzelte. Wen hatte Takeda angeschrieben und wozu sollen die sich bereit erklärt haben? Um zusammen Blumen zu flechten oder gar Gemeinschafts-Seppuku zu begehen? Severus' geistige Abwesenheit war dem Gastgeber nicht entgangen. Takeda half ihm gern auf die Sprünge, indem er den Inhalt mit anderer Satzstellung wiederholte, um nicht auf die geschwächte Konzentration seines Gastes zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Sie können also in Zukunft mit einigen persönlichen Eulen meiner Bekannten rechnen, die alle den Farbtrank für die Forschung bestellen möchten."  
„Ah", machte Severus erleichtert, weil er den Faden wiedergefunden hatte. Er wollte gerade die Situation retten, indem er eine kluge Bemerkung machte, da drückte Hermine seine Hand – wegen des bevorstehenden Umsatzes für die Apotheke oder möglicherweise, weil sie die Nähe zu ihm genoss –, weswegen ihm seine Worte im Hals steckenblieben.  
Takeda grinste. „Das verschlägt einem die Worte, nicht wahr?"

Die gewollte Zweideutigkeit war nicht zu überhören, aber auch nicht zu übersehen, dachte Severus, denn Takedas Blick war einen Moment zu lange auf seine Hand gerichtet; auf die, die Hermine hielt. Severus versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen, ob sie in der Zeit zwischen Balkon und Bambussofa auch einmal losgelassen hatte, doch er musste verneinen. Hermine hingegen bejahte, jedoch es war Takedas Aussage, der sie ihre Zustimmung gab. Von dem Besuch hier war sie sehr angetan, besonders aber von den vielen Interessenten. Sie lächelte bis über beide Ohren, als sie sich verabschiedete.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Takeda. Besonders möchte ich Ihnen danken, dass Sie andere Forscher auf den Trank aufmerksam gemacht haben."  
„Es ließ sich vor meinen Bekannten schlecht verbergen, dass mein Gewächshaus einen Klecks Farbe erhalten hat. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Besuch. Wenn Sie mir nach unten folgen würden?" Takeda stand auf und ging langsam zur Treppe hinüber, winkte beide zu sich. „Ich werde Ihnen einen Portschlüssel geben, der Sie wohlbehütet wieder nach nachhause bringt."

Unten stand die Dame des Hauses. Mit beiden Händen präsentierte sie Hermine ein Geschenk. Es war ein Blumengesteck mit moosüberzogenen Kiefernästen, Quittenblüten und Farnen, das sie verzückt entgegennahm.

„Das ist der Portschlüssel, der aktiviert wird, sobald Professor Snape ihn berührt. Natürlich können Sie das Geschenk behalten. Es ist danach wieder ein ganz normaler Gegenstand", erklärte Takeda.

Man verabschiedete sich mit netten Worten, bevor Severus nach dem wie eine Miniatur-Chaiselongue aussehenden Töpfchen griff, aus dem ein hübsch gestaltetes Blumenkunstwerk ragte.

Im Nu befanden sie sich in der Küche der Apotheke wieder. Einzig das Blumengesteck in Hermines Hand zeugte von ihrem gemeinsamen Trip nach Japan.

„Das war einfach umwerfend!" Von dem Besuch bei Takeda war Hermine hellauf begeistert und das würde auch noch eine Weile so bleiben.  
„Seine Ergebnisse zeigten zumindest eine Richtung, der man sich auf wissenschaftlichem Gebiet annehmen sollte. Wenn man die Wirkstoffe einer Pflanze tatsächlich durch Magie beeinflussen kann, erstreckt sich die Forschung ins Unermessliche."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir eine Pflanze finden werden, mit der man die Auswirkungen des Ewigen Sees rückgängig machen kann."

Ihre Zuversicht hatte ihn an etwas ganz anderes erinnert. Er schien regelrecht aufgescheucht, blickte sich um und fand endlich Worte, wenn auch knappe.

„Ich muss gehen!"  
„Was? Severus, warum so plötz…"  
„Die Erinnerungen sind noch bei Harry! Ich werde sie holen."

Er stürmte hinauf ins Wohnzimmer, um den Kamin zu nutzen. Sie war ihm gefolgt.

„Er hat bestimmt nicht reingesehen, Severus."  
„Davon möchte ich mich gern selbst überzeugen."

Dem geworfenen Flohpulver folgte grüner Rauch und weg war er. Hermine seufzte.

Severus war in seinen Kerkern angekommen und stürzte zur Tür hinaus auf den Flur, rempelte dabei einen Schüler seines Hauses an, der mit seinen Klassenkameraden gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war. Besonders im Erdgeschoss waren eine Menge Schüler anwesend, die Severus ignorierte, denn ihn interessierten nur sein als Erinnerung zurückgelassenes Leben, das momentan ungeschützt in Harrys Denkarium schwamm. Der Gedanke daran, dass jeder von Harrys Freunden dort hineinsehen könnte, brachte ihn dazu, die Beine in die Hände zu nehmen.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür zu Harrys Räumen, doch er fand niemanden vor, der neugierig seine Nase ins Denkarium gesteckt hatte. Stattdessen – und deswegen hielt Severus inne und blickte das Tier verwundert an – weinte der Phönix. Dessen Tränen wurden von einem Glasschälchen aufgefangen, das man an der Stange befestigt hatte. Der Vogel sah grauenvoll aus. Das verblasste Gefieder war gerupft, der Körper wies kahle Stellen auf. Es war an der Zeit, dachte Severus, dass der Phönix sich erneuerte. Ein Blick ins Denkarium verriet ihm, dass die Erinnerungen noch immer darin schwammen, also nicht gestohlen wurden. Trotzdem wollte er wissen, ob Harry sie sich angesehen hatte. So dachte er sich nichts dabei, in seiner Wut über die eigene Achtlosigkeit ins Schlafzimmer zu eilen.

Vollständig angezogen lag Harry mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Bett, umarmt von …

„Was fällt Ihnen ein?", keifte Ginny so leise wie möglich, denn anscheinend schlief Harry. „Sie können nicht einfach in private Räume gesaust kommen." Severus fand keine Gelegenheit, das Wort an Harry zu richten, denn Ginny war bereits aufgestanden und schoss auf ihren Zaubertränkelehrer zu. „Raus!" Sie hatte den Mut, ihn am Oberarm zu packen und hinauszudrängen.  
Im Wohnzimmer kam er endlich dazu, etwas zu sagen. „Miss Weasley, ich bin lediglich gekommen, um zu holen, was mir gehört."  
„Bitte", sie deutete auf das Denkarium, „da finden Sie alles. Das ist kein Freifahrtschein, um unsere Privatsphäre zu verletzten. Nehmen Sie's und gehen Sie."  
„Aber …"

Ginny war bereits zurück ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Die langhalsige Phiole stand noch immer auf dem Boden neben dem Becken, so dass er gleich damit begann, seine Erinnerungen herauszufischen.

Im Schlafzimmer legte sich Ginny, obwohl es nicht einmal 18 Uhr war, zurück zu Harry ins Bett. Sofort fanden seine Arme um ihre Taille. Harry war hellwach, war er eben schon, als Severus hereingestürzt kam. Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und wischte eine Strähne aus dem verweinten Gesicht, gab ihm danach einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Harry schluchzte leise, so dass sie seinen Kopf an ihre Brust drückte und ihm mit der Hand zärtlich über die Haare fuhr. Sie war für ihn da, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was er erlebt hatte. Geredet hatte Harry noch nicht, seit sie ihn vor zwei Stunden am Denkarium fand, mit der Nase tief in die Erinnerung eingetaucht, die zuvor schon Hermine angeschaut hatte. Im ersten Augenblick wollte sie ihn dort wegreißen, wollte ihn dafür ausschimpfen und fragen, was er sich dabei dachte, doch sie ließ ihn letztendlich gewähren. Gestern Abend hatte Harry bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt, ungestört den Grund für Hermines beeinträchtigten Zustand herauszufinden, doch erst heute hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Er hatte es nicht unüberlegt getan.

Während Ginny vorhin noch neben ihm gewartet hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass Harry, trotzdem er sich die Erinnerung anschaute, hörbar weinte, ganz genau wie Hermine am Vortag. Was gestern Abend nur Harry und sie bemerkt hatten, war heute wieder eingetreten. Fawkes war gestern schon von der emotionalen Entladung Hermines so gerührt gewesen, dass er weinen musste. Diesmal, als er auch bei Harrys Rührung Tränen vergoss, hatte sie dem Phönix ein Schälchen bereitgestellt. Es wäre eine Schande, solch wertvollen Tränen ins Nichts fallenzulassen.

Die Erinnerungen von Severus hatte Harry sich bis zum Ende angesehen, bevor er genauso übermannt wie Hermine von dem Becken abließ und hemmungslos weinte. Ginny hatte ihn ins Bett gebracht und ihm Trost gespendet. So hatten sie zusammengelegen, bis Severus den Frieden gestört hatte.

Draußen hörte man eine Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Durchs viele Weinen fragte Harry näselnd: „Ist er weg?"  
„Ja."

Er schmiegte sich nur noch dichter an sie an und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Harry?"  
Er war es ihr schuldig, zumindest einen Hinweis auf das zu geben, was er erfahren hatte, weswegen er flüsternd erklärte: „Ich hab meine Eltern gesehen. Und Sirius, wie er …" Harry wurde von seiner stockenden Atmung geschüttelt, so dass sie ihm beruhigend über den Kopf strich.  
„Du hättest es dir nicht ansehen sollen", sagte sie mit einem fast unhörbaren Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
„Ich dachte, sie hätten es mit Absicht bei mir gelassen, damit ich es mir ansehen kann", rechtfertigte sich Harry zwischen seinen Schluchzern.  
„Sie werden es nur vergessen haben, beide."

Ginny zog die Bettdecke über Harry, auch wenn er noch seine Kleidung trug. Ihre warmen Lippen liebkosten sein Gesicht, die Schläfen, die Stirn, die Nase. Allmählich beruhigte er sich, auch wenn er für einen Moment daran denken musste, wie es wäre, auf ihre Liebe verzichten zu müssen. Was wäre, wenn er sie weiterhin liebte, sie aber nichts von ihm wissen wollte? Er würde vergehen, soviel stand für Harry fest. Mit diesem Gedanken war es leicht, sich in seinen Kollegen und Freund hineinzuversetzen.

Eine Etage unter Harry und Ginny fand sich Severus wieder in seinen Räumen ein. Die Phiole mit den Erinnerungen verstaute er wie zuvor in dem Geheimversteck an der Decke seines Büros und schützte es erneut mit Flüchen. Die Erinnerungen wieder in sich aufzunehmen, dazu war er nicht bereit; noch nicht. Eines Tages, wenn er sich sicher sein durfte, es zu ertragen, würde er die silberne Flüssigkeit aus dem langhalsigen Behältnis wieder in seinen Kopf zurückfließen lassen, doch die Zeit war noch nicht gekommen.

Immer wieder schwirrten seine Gedanken um die Geschehnisse des Vorabends und des heutigen Tages. Hermine hatte alle Schlüsselmomente seines Lebens gesehen und war trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – fest entschlossen, ihm weiterhin zur Seite zu stehen, ihm zu helfen. Sie würde nachforschen und nach Wegen suchen, seinen Seelenkern zum Wachsen zu bringen. Dabei schien es ihr egal zu sein, wie viel Zeit sie investieren müsste. Von ihrem Enthusiasmus angesteckt, selbst nach einem Weg zu suchen, widmete er sich seinen Unterlagen, die er aus einer nicht sichtbaren Geheimschublade seines Schreibtisches entnahm. Im Laufe der Zeit hatten sich viele Zetteleien, Berechnungen und Theorien angesammelt, die er aufgrund der übermannenden Gleichgültigkeit, die dem Ewigen See zuzuschreiben war, selten bis zum Ende verfolgt hatte. Sein Eifer hatte sich stets in Grenzen gehalten. Es war ihm gar nicht mehr wichtig gewesen, für sein Seelenheil zu sorgen, denn es bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Jetzt, wo Hermine sich so hingebungsvoll seinem Problem widmete, war auch er der Überzeugung erlegen, dass es eine Lösung geben musste, auch wenn die erst noch entdeckt werden wollte. Severus wollte eine Lösung, damit er wieder so empfinden konnte wie gestern. Er wusste, dass er dazu imstande war und er wollte diese Gefühle zurückhaben.

Die alten Unterlagen – die letzten davon von dem Tag stammend, an welchem Hermine sich beinahe in seinen schwarzen Büchern verloren hatte – versprachen aufs Neue Hoffnung. Hoffnung, die Hermine in ihm schürte. Er ging sie durch, die alten Theorien und Kalkulationen, nur um festzustellen, dass Hermine mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte, Recht behalten sollte. Er hatte immer nur nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, die Teile seiner Seele wiederzufinden und zusammenzufügen. Nie war er von diesem Gedanken abgekommen. Hermine dachte anders als er. Sie versteifte sich nicht auf eine einzige Theorie, sondern stellte völlig neue auf. Nie im Leben hätte er einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob seine Seele nicht einfach wieder wachsen könnte. Neue Berechnungen mussten her. Severus nahm sich Pergament und Feder, wälzte abermals Bücher und suchte nach Pflanzen und tierischen Zutaten, die dazu in der Lage waren, Wachstum herbeizuführen, auch dort, wo eigentlich keiner vorgesehen war.

So fand Hermine ihn vor, als sie ihn am gleichen Abend noch besuchte. Severus hatte seine große Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und bemerkte Hermine erst, als sie sich räusperte. Er blickte auf.

„Oh", machte er erstaunt. Er hatte heute nicht mehr mit ihr gerechnet. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
„Vermisst du nichts?", fragte sie zurück.

Severus war sich unsicher, ob sie damit ihre Anwesenheit meinte, denn da musste er bejahen – er vermisste sie.

„Ich meine deinen Hund." Sie schaute nach unten und Severus musste sich über seinen Schreibtisch beugen, um Harry sehen zu können, der brav neben Hermine Platz gemacht hatte. „Du warst so schnell weg …" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Bücher und auf seine Aufzeichnungen. „Was soll das werden?"  
„Recherche", gab er sehr präzise und bündig als Antwort.

Der Hund legte sich ruhig auf den Boden, nachdem Hermine die Leine losgelassen hatte. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und blickte Severus über die Schulter. Im ersten Moment war es ihm unangenehm, denn er wurde dadurch nervös; genauso nervös wie damals im Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Slughorn, wenn Lily ihm über die Schulter geschaut hatte, um sich seine Tricks abzugucken. Es wäre außerdem möglich, dass er in Hermines Augen wieder einmal in die falsche Richtung recherchierte, doch ihr Interesse an der Textstelle, die er sich gerade zu Gemüte führte, schien groß. Unsicher schob er das Buch zu ihr hinüber, damit sie besser lesen könnte. Mit einem Wutsch seines Stabes beförderte er einen zweiten Stuhl an den Schreibtisch, damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Wenn Hermine so still war wie jetzt, dann widmete sie sich konzentriert dem Gelesenen.

„So etwas in der Richtung habe ich mir vorgestellt", murmelte sie, während sie noch den letzten Satz des Kapitels zu Ende las. Sie blickte auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Haben Sie …" Sie verbesserte. „Hast du noch mehr solche Bücher? Über Pflanzen habe ich kaum welche. Ich würde am liebsten einen Pflanzenbauwissenschaftler und Herbologen hinzuziehen", er riss seine Augen weit auf, „aber das möchtest du ja nicht. Trotzdem …"  
„Nein, das wird nicht notwendig …"  
Sie machte es ihm nach und unterbrach ihn. „Doch, es ist notwendig, aber ich werde alles auf einer theoretischen Basis behandeln. Niemand wird erfahren – das verspreche ich dir –, dass es um dich geht. Wir haben Takeda als Herbologen, aber die künftige Korrespondenz beschränkt sich auf Briefverkehr. Die Eulen tun mir jetzt schon leid. Ich kann mir einen regelmäßige Portschlüssel nach Japan aber einfach nicht leisten." Die wurden nämlich, das wusste Severus natürlich, in der Regel beim Ministerium beantragt und bezahlt. „Wir haben doch vor Ort sehr fachkundige Herbologen." Hermine blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf das Buch. „Ich werde Neville meinen Trank geben. Er soll damit forschen. Der Vorteil ist, dass die Pflanzen dank seines Düngers extrem schnell wachsen."  
„Er wird Fragen stellen", gab Severus zu bedenken.  
„Nicht wenn ich ihn bitte, keine zu stellen."  
„Aber …" Ihm fiel nichts ein, mit dem er ihr diese Idee ausreden könnte, weswegen er resignierend seufzte.  
„Das wäre doch perfekt", wollte sie es ihm schmackhaft machen. „Die Gewächshäuser von Hogwarts sind für uns schnell zu erreichen. Neville macht es bestimmt. Für ihn wäre die Arbeit mit dem Farbtrank etwas Neues, das er sicher gern macht." Einen Moment lang knabberte sie an ihrem Daumennagel, bis sie eine weitere Idee hatte. „Wenn ich wegen der Arbeit nicht dazu komme, kann Poppy die Pflanzen auf ihre Wirkstoffe testen. Das geht relativ fix; dafür gibt es Aufschlüsselungszauber, die man als Heiler lernt."  
„Du kannst auch mir diese Sprüche beibringen, dann mach ich das."

Seine Angst, zu viele Menschen könnten in die Forschung involviert werden, ließ ihn vorsichtig werden. Auch wenn er Poppy mochte und schon kannte, bevor er überhaupt Hogwarts besucht hatte, wollte er sie nicht mit einbeziehen.

„Was hast du gegen Poppy?"  
„Ich habe nichts gegen sie", rechtfertigte er sich gnatzig. „Ich will nur nicht, dass jeder …"  
Sie fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Was heißt denn hier 'jeder'?"  
„Es sind schon viel zu viele Menschen, die davon wissen. Von mir, meine ich."  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Severus."  
„Ach nein?", fragte er spottend. „Wer ist es denn, der bereits eingeweiht ist? Das musst du am besten wissen, wo du es doch warst, die damit hausieren ging."  
Hermine war ein wenig beleidigt, zählte dennoch auf: „Harry, Draco, Ron", Severus verzog bei dem letzten Namen das Gesicht, „Albus, na ja und Remus auch."  
Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. „Sind das alle?"  
Sie legte den Kopf schrägt und musterte ihn. „Neville und Pomona ahnen etwas, aber alles, was sie wissen könnten, haben sie allein herausgefunden. Zumindest was den Ewigen See betrifft. Pomona, Neville und Remus haben nämlich den Gespenstischen Steinregen besorgt und für was der benutzt werden kann, ist den beiden Kräuterkundlern bewusst."  
„Na wunderbar", murmelte Severus missgelaunt. „Sonst noch wer?"  
„Ginny konnte sich das Meiste selbst zusammenreimen."  
„Fantastisch!" Severus war wütend. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach einen Aushang am schwarzen Brett anbringen? Vielleicht findet sich auf diesem Wege schneller eine Lösung?"  
Diesmal seufzte Hermine. „Ich habe doch versprochen, dass nur noch wir beide uns darum kümmern werden. Trotzdem werde ich in Bezug auf Pflanzen andere Menschen kontaktieren müssen. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht noch meinen Meister in Kräuterkunde machen, damit wir wirklich alles allein bewerkstelligen können!"

Gerade wollte er ihr einige Boshaftigkeiten an den Kopf werfen, da machte ihn ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm mundtot. Er rang erst nach Worten, dann nach Luft, bevor er nachgab und nickte. Hermine behielt Recht, denn in Bezug auf Pflanzen und verborgene Wirkstoffe war auch er nicht sehr bewandert. Unter seiner Aufsicht würde wahrscheinlich sogar ein Kaktus eingehen, obwohl der nur selten gegossen werden musste.

„Ach, das habe ich noch gar nicht erzählt", begann Hermine und erhielt damit sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Als ich die Eingänge vom Ministerium durchgegangen bin, habe ich bemerkt, dass mich jemand um drei Wolfsbanntränke geprellt hat. Das ist mir ein Rätsel, wo ich doch jeden Ausweis unterschrieben habe. Laut Ministerium sind drei Unterschriften von mir nicht angekommen. Ich habe auch schon eine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte."  
„Und wer bitteschön?"  
„Mr. Doppel-X. Er hat bei der Anmeldung nicht mit Namen unterschrieben. Nachdem er seine Tränke eingenommen hat, stand er jedesmal, als ich den Pass unterschrieben habe, am Fenster und hat sich sehr auffällig geräkelt."  
„Er hat jemandem ein Signal gegeben", vermutete Severus ganz richtig.  
Sie nickte. „Das denke ich auch. Keine Ahnung, ob er beim nächsten Mal wieder zu mir kommt." Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Wenn ja, dann könntest du vielleicht draußen vor meinem Schaufenster mal die Augen aufhalten und herausfinden, für wen diese Zeichen bestimmt sind?" Sie drückte seinen Unterarm. „Ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der für diesen Job besser geeignet wäre."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, als er das versteckte Kompliment in Bezug auf seine Observations-Techniken herausgehört hatte.

„Was war eigentlich mit den Erinnerungen? Waren sie noch bei Harry?"  
Er nickte. „Ich habe sie wieder an mich gebracht."  
„Hat er sie sich angesehen?"  
Severus hob und senkte die Schultern. „Die Möglichkeit hätte er gestern und heute gehabt. Ich weiß es nicht." Einen Moment lang haderte er mit sich, bevor er ihr ein Detail schilderte. „Der Phönix hat Tränen verloren."  
„Fawkes hat geweint?", fragte sie nach, woraufhin er nickte. „Warum?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Vielleicht wird er bald brennen?", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, denn sie musste plötzlich an die Prophezeiung denken. „Meinst du, der Phönix hat mit dem zu tun, was Trelawney vorhergesagt hat?"  
„Was habe ich mit diesem Vogel zu schaffen? Er müsste schon in meinen Armen Feuer fangen, damit seine Erneuerung etwas mit mir zu tun haben könnte."  
„Darf ich es nochmal sehen?"  
Irritiert fragte er nach: „Was?"  
„Das dunkle Mal."

Er zögerte erst, löste jedoch den Manschettenknopf an seinem Handgelenk, bevor er den linken Unterarm freimachte. Ganz genau betrachtete sie das leicht verblasste Symbol. Es bestand aus schwarzer Magie, konnte also weiterhin sinnbildlich mit dieser dunkelsten aller Farben bezeichnet werden. Die Haut an seinem Unterarm war weiß und sie bemerkte die blauen Adern, die sich sichtbar unter ihr abzeichneten.

„Ich wünschte, es würde vollends verblassen", gab er mit zittriger Stimme zu.  
„Und genau das", Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingern über das Mal, „ist laut Prophezeiung nicht möglich. Man kann es nicht fort wünschen." Sie bemerkte die Gänsehaut an seinem Unterarm und ließ von ihm ab. „Sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du Veränderungen bemerkst."  
„Was für Veränderungen?"  
„Falls es plötzlich brennt oder Farbe und Form anders sind."  
„Falls es brennen sollte, müssten wir uns in der Tat Gedanken machen, denn das würde bedeuten, 'er' wäre zurückgekehrt."  
„Das wird nicht passieren."  
„Dann wird es auch nicht brennen können, Hermine."  
„Aber dann macht die Prophezeiung überhaupt keinen Sinn!"  
„Was Sibyll allgemein von sich gibt, macht häufig keinen Sinn", winkte er lapidar ab.  
„Die Prophezeiung, die sie Albus gemacht hat …"

Hermine verstummte. Natürlich wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass diese Prophezeiung wahr geworden war. Sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass er die Hälfte davon an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte. Es war jedoch längst zu spät. Er dachte daran, wie auch sie daran denken musste.

„Was …" Severus musste sich räuspern. „Was hältst du von dem, was du gestern gesehen hast?" Er klang sehr unsicher, wollte dennoch ihre Meinung hören.  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie, doch so wie er sie anstarrte, verlangte er eine Antwort, die sie ihm mit zarter Stimme gab. „Ich werde mir kein Urteil erlauben, Severus. Das steht mir überhaupt nicht zu."  
Irgendeine Haltung musste sie haben, dachte er. „Aber ich habe die Prophezeiung weitergegeben!"  
„Von der du nicht einmal wusstest, wen sie betreffen würde, geschweige denn, ob sie sich überhaupt erfüllen könnte."  
„Aber …"  
„Severus, das ist Vergangenheit! Nichts davon lässt sich rückgängig machen. Ich möchte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Voldemort Harry nicht als Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre dann niemand in der Lage gewesen, ihm das Handwerk zu legen."

Hermine atmete kräftig ein und aus, unterdrückte dabei die Gefühle, die in ihr aufkamen, als sie in Gedanken den weinenden Harry neben seiner Mutter sitzen sah. Wenn sie der Anblick schon so mitgenommen hatte, würde Harry ihn nur schwerlich ertragen können, aber zum Glück hat er seiner Neugierde nicht nachgegeben, glaubte Hermine.

„Meinst du, ich dürfte mir Bücher aus der Bibliothek ausleihen?"  
Severus verneinte. „Pince hat schon gemeutert, als du noch nicht offiziell meine Schülerin warst. Ich nehme an, sie wird dir das Ausleihen von Bücher nicht gestatten."  
„Oh, na dann werde ich mir wohl ein paar kaufen müssen." Sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich werde gehen. Nach dem Abendessen in der großen Halle wollte ich noch mit Neville sprechen." Von Severus kam kein Widerspruch, auch wenn sie ihm ansehen konnte, dass er davon nicht sehr begeistert war. „Kommst du morgen nach dem Unterricht vorbei?"  
Hier blickte er sie interessiert an. „Natürlich."  
Seine schnelle Antwort ließ sie erleichtert lächeln. „Prima, dann sehen wir uns gegen 15 Uhr?"

Gerade stand sie auf, da bat er sie, nochmals Platz zu nehmen. Aus einer Schublade holte er die lederne Mappe, die er ihr in die Hand drückte. Neugierig öffnete sie den Deckel. Ihr Vertrag offenbarte sich ihr. Ganz unten fand sie seine Unterschrift.

„Das ist …" Ihr fehlten einen Augenblick die Worte. „Ich freue mich so, Severus. Das habe ich mir gewünscht, seit ich die Apotheke habe."  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte er erstaunt nach.  
„Ja, wirklich! Es hat keinen Spaß gemacht, alleine zu brauen. Ich habe unsere Zusammenarbeit wirklich vermisst, Severus."  
„Du wirst noch bis Ende Juni auf meinen vollen Arbeitseinsatz verzichten müssen. Ich möchte nicht mitten im laufenden Schuljahr gehen und Albus in die Verlegenheit bringen, keinen Ersatz für mich zu haben. Mir liegt daran, dass meine Schüler ausnahmslos ihre UTZe mit Bestnoten abschließen. Jede andere Note würde auf mich zurückfallen."  
„Wann geht es mit den ersten Prüfungen los?"  
„Übernächste Woche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die eine oder andere Stunde meiner Freizeit damit verbringen werde, den Schülern noch einige wichtige Informationen einzubläuen. Drück mir die Daumen, dass Mr. Foster alle Prüfungen besteht. Ich hatte mich nach der Wiedereröffnung der Schule dafür eingesetzt, dass der junge Mann zwei Klassen überspringt und gleich mit der siebten beginnt. Er wäre der jüngste Schulabgänger Hogwarts'."  
„Das hört sich vielversprechend an. Ich vertraue auf dein Urteil. Er wird es bestimmt schaffen." Überglücklich drückte sie die lederne Mappe mit dem unterschriebenen Vertrag an ihre Brust und stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt nach Neville suchen. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
„Bis morgen, Hermine." Der Hund folgte ihr bis zur Tür, was Hermine erstaunte. „Nein Harry, du bleibst hier", brachte sie dem Tier mit sanfter Stimme bei. Severus rief den Hund zu sich und der parierte sogar.

Da sie schon hier unten in den Kerkern war, suchte Hermine den Bereich der Hufflepuffs auf, wo auch Nevilles und Pomonas Räumlichkeiten lagen. Die befanden sich ganz in der Nähe der Schulküche neben einem Gewölbekeller, gleich neben dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs. Ein Erstklässler mit einem Stück Kuchen vom Abendessen in der Hand fragte Hermine höflich, ob er helfen könnte. Von ihm erfuhr sie, dass Professor Sprout und ihr Auszubildender bei den Gewächshäusern wären.

In Gewächshaus Nummer vier traf sie Neville an, aber nicht Pomona war bei ihm, sondern Luna, die sich eine Blume mit vielen rosafarbenen Kronblättern ansah, die alle einseitswendig von dem Stängel nach unten hingen. Ganz unten an den Blüten befand sich eine weiße Spitze. Luna schien von dieser Blume ganz verzaubert, so dass sie Hermine erst wahrnahm, als sie beide grüßte.

„Hermine", grüßte Neville mit breitem Lächeln, „was führt dich her? Kann ich wieder etwas für dich anpflanzen?"  
„Nein, nichts Spezielles, aber du kannst gern meinen Trank mit den Gewächsen testen, die du bereits angepflanzt hast."

Da Neville den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht verstand, erzählte sie ihm von dem Farbtrank und dass viele Menschen, auch Kräuterkundler, gegen Bezahlung damit forschten. Ihr farbenprächtiges Erlebnis bei Takeda ließ sie nicht aus. Neville bekam ganz glänzende Augen.

„Und ich darf damit auch Experimente machen?", fragte er aufgeragt. Als Hermine nickte, war er vollends begeistert, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Hermine", stammelte er verlegen, „ich habe kein Geld, um den Trank bezahlen zu können."  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du dafür bezahlen musst?" Aufmunternd zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Du kannst testen, so viel zu möchtest. Dann und wann hätte ich bestimmt eine Auftragsforschung für dich. Du verstehst schon… Bestimmte Pflanzen, die du auf ihre Magie testen sollst."  
„Kein Problem, Hermine. Ich bin dabei."

Luna, die alles mitgehört hatte, meldete sich erst jetzt zu Wort, ohne jedoch von der rosafarbenen Blume abzulassen.

„Vielleicht kann Neville gleich hiermit anfangen. Das ist eine der Pflanzen, mit der meine Mutter damals experimentiert hat." Luna zeigte auf einige andere Gewächse. „Diese dort auch."  
„Was für welche sind das?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
Nicht Luna, sondern Neville gab die Antwort. Er zeigte einmal auf die hintere Reihe: „Das sind krautige Pflanzen; alle aus der Familie der Mohngewächse. Ich wollte keine anpflanzen, die ein sekundäres Dickenwachstum aufweisen und am Ende verholzen." Hermines Stirn runzelte sich, weswegen Neville es vermied, weitere Fachbegriffe zu benutzen. „Die dort mit dem traubigen Blütenstand zum Beispiel", er zeigte auf eine Gewächs mit vielen grünen Blättern, „ist ein Corydalis cava. Er hat überhaupt keine heilenden Eigenschaften. Gleich daneben, die mit den gelben Blüten, ist eine Glaucium flavum. Man hat aus ihren Wurzeln damals ein Heilmittel gegen Ruhr hergestellt."  
„Gegen Ruhr? Habe ich ja noch nie gehört, dass man diese Pflanze verwendet hat. Hat es geholfen?"  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Das war im antiken Griechenland. Niemand mehr da, den man fragen könnte." Er grinste. „Daneben", eine Pflanze mit zwittrigen gelben Blüten, von denen die Hälfte schon abgefallen war, „ist eine Chelidonium majus."  
„Oh ja", sagte Hermine zustimmend, „die kenne ich aus meiner Heilerausbildung sehr gut. Sie enthält zehn Alkaloide. Ich hatte mal während des Krieges ein kleines Mädchen betreut, das davon gegessen hat. Sie wäre fast gestorben."  
„Tatsächlich?", wunderte sich Neville. „Poppy wollte, dass ich sie anbaue."  
„Wahrscheinlich wegen des Sparteins, das wirkt sich nämlich anregend auf Herz und Kreislauf aus. Alles ist erst ab einer bestimmten Dosis giftig."

Neville schien beruhigt und stellte die letzten beiden Gewächse vor. Er deutete auf eine Pflanze, die eindeutig ein Farngewächs darstellte und viele wunderschöne weiße Blüten aufzeigte.

Hermine staunte. „Hey, die Pflanze habe ich heute Abend erst gesehen!"  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte Neville skeptisch nach. „Die ist nämlich in Japan heimisch. Ein Farn. Der Pteridophyllum racemosum."  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Neville, aber ich war vor etwas über einer Stunde noch in Japan."

Neville schaute sie an, als würde sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen, doch sie lächelte so offen und ehrlich, dass sie ihn ansteckte. Luna hingegen lächelte breit.

„Ich glaube dir, dass du heute in Japan warst. Warum solltest du auch lügen?"  
„Professor Takeda", erklärte Hermine, „hat uns einen Portschlüssel geschickt, damit wir uns die Auswirkungen des Farbtrankes bei seinen Pflanzen ansehen können."  
„Takeda? DER Professor Kôji Takeda?"  
Jetzt wurde Hermine skeptisch. „Du kennst ihn?"  
„Nicht persönlich, aber seine Bücher! Er hat einen großen Namen unter den Kräuterkundlern."  
„Wirklich? Dann sollte ich dich das nächste Mal vielleicht mitnehmen und dich ihm vorstellen?"  
„Das würdest du machen?", fragte Neville aufgeregt nach, denn ganz offensichtlich hielt er viel von diesem Mann.  
„Wenn ich's doch sage!"  
„Oh, was würde ich geben, um seine riesigen Gewächshäuser zu sehen", schwärmte er.  
Luna, die noch immer an der rosafarbenen Blume stand, machte den Vorschlag: „Du könntest bei ihm Interesse mit deinem Dünger wecken, Neville." Er wollte schon abwinken, da ergriff die Blonde das Wort: „Mach deine Erfindung nicht immer nieder. Selbst Professor Sprout sagt, dass dein Dünger einzigartig ist."  
„Ja, du hast ja recht", murmelte Neville. Er selbst schien nicht an sich und sein Produkt zu glauben. Er nickte in Lunas Richtung hinüber und meinte damit die letzte Pflanze: „Eine Lamprocapnos spectabilis. Der wird auch keine magische oder heilende Fähigkeit zugeschrieben. 's ist nur eine Zierpflanze."  
„Das werden wir ja sehen", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Ich werde dir gleich morgen eine Eule mit ein paar Flaschen schicken, dann kannst du gleich anfangen, deine Beete damit zu gießen. Professor Takeda erwähnte, dass er wenig von dem Farbtrank benötigte, weil er in der Erde länger aktiv bleibt, die Pflanze also viel länger leuchtet, als würde ein Mensch ihn einnehmen."  
„Darf ich ihn auch mal einnehmen?"  
„Natürlich, Neville. Das wäre sogar sehr interessant. Schreibst du mir deine Beobachtungen auf?"

Neville nickte. Sein Blick fiel auf die lederne Mappe in ihrer Hand, die auch Luna nun fixiert hatte. Hermine musste schmunzeln. Mit einer Hand wedelte sie mit der Ledermappe.

„Ich habe bald einen Geschäftspartner!"  
„Wirklich?" Neville freute sich für Hermine, war aber auch neugierig. „Wer?"  
Nicht Hermine kam dazu, eine Antwort zu geben. Es war Luna, die ganz richtig vermutete: „Professor Snape."  
Neville blinzelte mehrmals. „Ist das wahr?"  
„Ja, aber er macht das Schuljahr noch zu Ende. Ist ja nur noch bis Ende Juni, dann steigt er bei mir ein."  
„Werde ich viel mit ihm zu tun haben?", wollte Neville ein wenig besorgt wissen.  
„Du meinst wegen des Trankes? Mach dir da keine Sorgen. Das werden nur wir beide regeln, okay?"

Wortlos stimmte er zu. Er freute sich sichtlich über Hermines Angebot, den Farbtrank kostenlos testen zu dürfen.

Über ein ganz anderes kostenloses Angebot freute sich gerade Sirius, denn in der Winkelgasse verteilte ein Bäcker, der zusammen mit wenigen anderen Geschäften auf einen Sonntag geöffnet hatte, gratis Backwaren. Sirius war so frech und staubte gleich zwei von den Plunderstücken ab, mit denen er sich auf den Weg zu Sid machte. Mit ihm war er verabredet. Die Winkelgasse Nummer zwei – wie man es schon ahnen konnte – lag ganz am Ende der Straße. 'Oder war es der Anfang?', dachte Sirius, bevor die Stufen des durch Fideliuszauber geschützten Hauses betrat. Er war schon einige Male hier gewesen. Sid wohnte im ersten Stock. Andere Bewohner hatte Sirius hier nie gesehen. Nachdem er den altmodischen Türklopfer benutzt hatte, wurde ihm geöffnet. Neugierig, wie er war, stellte er seinem Gastgeber gleich eine Frage.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie das ganze Haus mit einem Fidelius schützen konnten? Was sagen denn die anderen Bewohner dazu?"  
Sid ließ seinen Gast eintreten und erklärte auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer: „Das ganze Haus Nummer zwei gehört mir. Ich wohne allein."  
„Oh", machte Sirius teils aus Bedauern, teils aus Skepsis. „Keine Familie?"  
„Die wohnt nicht hier, nicht einmal in diesem Land." Sid deutete auf das hellbraune Sofa. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mr. Black. Darf es etwas zu trinken sein?"  
„Machen Sie uns doch einen Kaffee! Ich habe etwas Schönes mitgebracht." Weil Sid gleichgültig auf die Papiertüte in Sirius' Hand starrte, offenbarte er: „Obstplunder."  
„Doch nicht etwa von dem Bäcker gegenüber?"  
„Freilich! Warum?"  
„Letzte Woche erst hat das Ministerium bei ihm Mäuse in der Vorratskammer entdeckt. Mit seinen Gratisgeschenken will er wieder Kunden anlocken."  
„Hat er die Plage beseitigt?", wollte Sirius mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck wissen.  
„Offenbar ja, zumindest hat das Ministerium den Laden am Freitag wieder freigegeben."  
„Na dann …"

Sirius zog eines der süßen Hefeteigleckereien aus der Tüte und biss demonstrativ hinein. Sid hingegen schaute ihm einen Moment dabei zu, ging dann hinaus in die Küche und machte per Zauber einen Kaffee. Das klappern von Geschirr war zu hören. Mit einem Gedeck für zwei Personen kam er zurück.

„Was denn?" Sirius blickte ihn übertrieben verwundert an. „Etwa doch Appetit auf Mäuseplunder?" Ein Grinsen konnte sich Sirius nicht verkneifen.  
„Sie machen es richtig vor, Mr. Black. Es wäre falsch, eine Person für immer abzustempeln und für die Zukunft nur noch Vorurteile zu hegen. Wenn das Ministerium die Backstube freigegeben hat, dann wird das seine Richtigkeit haben."

Während beide aßen und ihren Kaffee tranken, machten sie bereits grobe Pläne für die heutige Arbeit.

„Ich denke", begann Sirius, „dass es von Vorteil ist, den Kobolden und Hauselfen einen Zauberstab einzuräumen."  
„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, aber das Problem ist, dass viele Bürger damit nicht einverstanden sein werden. Das würde sich wiederum negativ auf Minister Weasleys künftige Amtszeit auswirken."  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", gab Sirius offen zu.  
„Hauselfen, die einen eigenen Zauberstab haben? Eine Menge altansässiger Familien mit, ähm, wenig aufgeschlossener Geisteshaltung werden auf die Barrikaden gehen. Der Abschnitt 3 vom 'Gesetz zum Gebrauch des Zauberstabs' existiert seit Jahrhunderten! Nicht-menschliche magische Wesen dürfen nicht einmal einen bei sich führen. Stellen Sie sich vor, was diese Gesetzesänderung nach sich ziehen würde. Die magische Gesellschaft wird sich bedroht fühlen …"  
„Nicht alle!", warf Sirius ein.  
„Und außerdem gibt es keinen Grund für diese Wesen, einen Zauberstab zu gebrauchen. Sie kommen bestens ohne aus."  
„Weil sie bisher nie einen ausprobieren durften!"  
„Mr. Black …"  
„Mr. Duvall?"

Sid schloss einen Moment seine Augen. Manchmal, so wie gerade eben, ging ihm Sirius sehr auf die Nerven. Er konnte ein unangenehmer Trotzkopf sein. Sid atmete einmal tief durch.

„Wenn wir nicht wollen, dass es Aufstände gibt – und die wird es geben –, dann müssen wir die Gesellschaft feinfühlig auf diese Änderung vorbereiten, anstatt sie damit zu überrumpeln."  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Ein Moment der Stille verging, den Sid mit seinem Kaffee überbrückte, während Sirius das letzte Stück seines Gebäcks verzehrte und dabei eine mit Gelee überzogene Kirsche versehentlich auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ. Die Tasse in Sids Hand kam auf halben Weg zum Mund zum Stehen.

„Oh, das ist mir peinlich." Sofort zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab, um den roten Fleck auf dem hellbraunen Polster zu entfernen.  
„Lassen Sie nur, ich mache das später."  
„Ist doch gleich erledigt, einen Moment." Sirius dachte kurz nach und wutschte dann mit seinem Stab. Der Fleck wurde größer, anstatt zu verschwinden. „Ach, ich wusste, der war nicht richtig." Seinen Gastgeber anblickend fragte er: „Kennen Sie einen angemessenen Reinigungszauber für Obstflecken?"  
„Ich sagte doch, ich kümmere mich später drum."  
„Aber ich kann den Fleck doch nicht …"

Sid stöhnte genervt auf, zog seinen Stab und schleuderte einen wortlosen Reinigungszauber auf die verschmutzte Stelle.

„Verraten Sie mir den Spruch?"  
„Wir haben uns nicht getroffen, um Haushaltszauber zu üben."  
„Aber es schadet auch nicht, wenn …" Sirius hielt inne. „Ach, vergessen Sie's."  
„Dann können wir nun zu dem Punkt zurückkommen …"  
„… zu dem Sie keinen Vorschlag hatten", unterbrach Sirius frech. „Wenn Sie sagen, wir müssen die Bürger der magischen Welt darauf vorbereiten, dass Kobolde und Elfen demnächst Zauberstäbe nicht nur erwerben, sondern auch mit sich tragen und sogar benutzen dürfen, dann lassen Sie uns doch einfach mal die positiven Aspekte aufzählen."  
„Was denn für positive Aspekte?"  
„Was das Wort 'positiv' bedeutet, wissen Sie aber?"  
„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm …?"  
Sirius lachte laut auf. „Ja, ich wollte Sie nur auf den Arm nehmen. Tut mir leid, aber manchmal werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie als Kind einen Quidditch-Unfall hatten und nach dem Sturz direkt auf dem senkrecht stehenden Besen gelandet sind – und den noch heute mit sich herumtragen, so stocksteif, wie Sie sich manchmal geben."  
„Mr. Black!" Sid war aufgestanden und ballte die Fäuste an der Hosennaht. Einige Male öffnete sich sein Mund, aber jedesmal schloss er ihn wieder, ohne dass er ein Wort von sich gab.  
„Kommen Sie, lachen Sie einfach drüber. Es war nur ein Spaß."  
„Ich finde es gar nicht lustig", wetterte Sid, „mich in meinem Haus beleidigen lassen zu müssen."  
„Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht, Mr. Duvall!", beteuerte Sirius.  
Nachdem Sid einige Male zittrig ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne so neutral wie nur möglich: „Sie haben, was Scherze betrifft, eine sehr grobe und verletzende Auffassung. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mich in Zukunft mit Ihrem Schabernack verschonen würden, denn ansonsten sehe ich unsere Zusammenarbeit gefährdet. Habe ich mich verständlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Sirius wusste, dass sein Gegenüber es ernst meinte und nickte deswegen zustimmend. Er müsste sich demnächst zusammenreißen. Nicht jeder war es gewohnt, mit seiner Art Humor umzugehen. Sid nickte ihm einmal kurz zu, um diese kleine Differenz bereinigt zu wissen, bevor er sich wieder setzte. Der Sessel, der älter sein musste als sein Besitzer, ächzte unter Sids Last auf; gleich darauf knarrte eines der Stuhlbeine unangenehm laut. Sirius blinzelte, musste dann grinsen und sprach Sid schließlich amüsiert auf das Geräusch an.

„Das war der Besenstil oder?" Sirius' Augen funkelten neckend, nicht bösartig, aber belustigt. Dass er es nicht beleidigend meinte, würde selbst ein Dreijähriger verstehen. Weil Sid ihn mit versteinerter Miene anstarrte, begann Sirius aus ganzem Herzen zu lachen und dann geschah etwas, was Sirius nicht für möglich gehalten hatte: Sid lachte plötzlich mit. Die eben noch so schwer im Raum liegende Abneigung war mit einem Male wie weggewischt. Sid schüttelte den Kopf und beruhigte sich dabei wieder, behielt jedoch ein Lächeln bei.

„Sie sind unmöglich, Mr. Black."  
„Ja, Sie glauben gar nicht, wie oft ich das zu hören bekomme. Aber zurück zu unserer Arbeit, wenn Sie mir schon keine Haushaltszauber beibringen möchten." Er schmunzelte, bevor er tatsächlich wieder den letzten Punkt aufgriff. „Die positiven Aspekte, wenn Kobolde oder Hauselfen in Zukunft Zauberstäbe erwerben dürfen, liegen doch auf der Hand. Es kurbelt unsere Wirtschaft an! Gerade nach dem Krieg ist das eine Sache, die wir fördern sollten. Wenn wir diesen Mitlebewesen nun gestatten, Zauberstäbe zu benutzen, dann profitieren davon nicht nur die Stabmacher allein, sondern auch die Herren und Damen, die sich der Herstellung von Zauberstabholz verschrieben haben sowie diejenigen, die die Kernsubstanzen liefern. Das sind mindestens drei Handelszweige, denen damit auf die Sprünge geholfen wird." Sid nickte und hörte weiterhin aufmerksam zu, als Sirius fortfuhr. „Ich lasse jetzt mal außen vor, dass mehr Gewinn für diese Branchen auch mehr Arbeitsplätze für die Bürger mit sich bringen wird. Wichtig ist auch, dass der Gesellschaft damit Vorteile entstehen, denn wenn den Hauselfen durch einen Stab ihre Arbeit erleichtert wird – und davon gehe ich aus –, kann das nur im Sinne ihrer Herrschaften sein. Kobolde hingegen könnten viel effektiver arbeiten, somit wiederum die Zeit für ihren Arbeitsaufwand verkürzen. Man muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass halbe Arbeitszeit auch halbierte Ausgaben für den magischen Menschen bedeuten. Diese Aspekte", Sirius fummelte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche, „sollten wir der Gesellschaft verständlich nahebringen. Na, was halten Sie davon?"

Von den vielen Informationen war Sid ein wenig erschlagen, aber so in der Art hatte er sich selbst bereits Gedanken gemacht. Das Schönste war jedoch, dass alles Sinn machte und sogar funktionieren müsste, wenn nur die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, damit überhaupt an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.

„Wie könnte man der magischen Gesellschaft diese Vorteile schmackhaft machen?"  
„So wie es immer getan wurde: durch die Presse. Hier und da ein Artikel in einer Zeitung. Es müssen ja nicht gleich alle Punkte auf einmal behandelt werden. Vereinzelt über diese Vorteile zu schreiben sollte genügen, um die meisten Menschen für diese Idee zu gewinnen." Sirius begann damit, auf seinem Pergament zu schreiben, aber nicht mit einer Feder, sondern mit einem Füllfederhalter.  
„Was haben Sie da?", fragte Sid neugierig.

Im ersten Moment wusste Sirius nicht, auf was sein Gegenüber zu sprechen gekommen war, blickte deswegen an sich hinunter, falls ihm mit dem Obstplunder noch ein anderes Malheur geschehen sein sollte, bis er den Füller in seiner Hand bemerkte.

„Oh, das hier?" Er hielt den Füller hoch und Sid nickte. „Ein Geschenk meiner Frau. Ein Muggel-Schreibzeug."  
„Ist Ihre Frau ein Muggel?"  
Sirius, der sich bereits seine eigenen Punkte notierte, bejahte. „Das bringt uns gleich zum nächsten Punkt, den ich heute noch besprechen wollte. Das 1992 von Minister Weasley ausgearbeitete Muggelschutz-Gesetz weist zu viele Lücken auf, wofür er nichts kann, denn man hat ihm damals viele Steine in den Weg gelegt." Unweigerlich musste er an Lucius denken. „Außerdem behandelt dieses Gesetz viele wichtige Punkte überhaupt nicht. Das Gesetz richtet sich überwiegend gegen den Besitz muggelfeindlicher schwarzmagischer Objekte. 'Muggelschutz' sollte meines Erachtens genau das beinhalten, was es aussagt, nämlich den Schutz von Muggeln vor und durch magische Menschen."  
„Ich kann mir bereits denken, auf welche Punkte Sie hinauswollen, aber ich bin ganz Ohr."

Sirius legte den Füllfederhalter auf das Pergament, nahm dann einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er sich gemütlich in die Rückenlehne des Sofas sinken ließ.

„Wissen Sie, was meiner Frau passiert ist?" Eine rhetorische Frage. Sid spitzte die Ohren. „Man hat ihr als Kind", er hob den Zeigefinger, „eine Erinnerung gelöscht."  
„Als Kind? Das ist doch aber gegen die Vorschriften."  
„Und genau davor müssen wir Muggel schützen. Unsere Vorschriften dürfen nicht mehr dehnbar sein, so dass jeder sie auslegen kann wie er möchte. Soll ich Ihnen mal sagen, was meine Frau als Entschädigung erhalten hat?"  
„Was?"  
„Nichts! Nicht einmal einen feuchten Händedruck." Gedanklich notierte Sirius sich, dass er bei nächster Gelegenheit Arthur einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten geben wollte; natürlich auf nette Art und Weise.  
„Es ist notwendig, Mr. Black, dass die Muggel so wenig wie möglich über uns wissen."  
„Warum aber ist das so? Haben wir immer noch Angst davor, dass sie uns wegen unserer Fähigkeiten nur ausnutzen würden? Wasch die Wäsche, putz das Haus …" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, davor brauchen wir keine Angst zu haben. Die Muggel haben Techniken entwickelt, mit denen sie sich ihr Leben erleichtert haben. Bei einem Vergleich zwischen unserem Flohnetzwerk und deren Telekommunikation schneiden wir ganz schlecht ab. Wir benötigen immer einen Kamin, während die Muggel ein kleines Gerät aus ihrer Jackentasche ziehen und im Nu mit einem Menschen am anderen Ende der Welt sprechen."  
„Wir schneiden nicht immer schlechter ab", warf Sid ein. „Wir können apparieren, wir haben Portschlüssel ..."  
„Die Muggel fliegen zum Mond!"  
Einen Augenblick war Sid still, bis er zugeben musste: „Ein Punkt für Sie, denn das können wir nicht überbieten."  
„Jede Welt hat ihre Vor- und Nachteile. Ich möchte damit nur klarstellen, dass die Muggel uns nicht ausnutzen würden. Schwarze Schafe gibt es allerdings überall, aber allgemein halte ich die Muggel für so verständnisvoll, dass man ihnen nicht einfach eine Erinnerung löschen muss, wenn sie nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Es kann nicht sein, dass Zauberer, die sich mit Muggeln einen Scherz erlauben, lediglich mit einer Geldstrafe davonkommen, während den Muggeln am Gedächtnis herummanipuliert wird."  
„Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt, Mr. Black. Das wird eine sehr umfangreiche Angelegenheit werden, den Umgang mit Muggeln entsprechend hieb- und stichfest auszuformulieren. Ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass nicht jedes Ereignis sofort eine Gedächtnisoptimierung rechtfertigt. Das wird man individuell entscheiden müssen, denn Sie müssen mir zustimmen, dass nicht jeder Muggel es ertragen wird, mit Dingen aus unserer Welt konfrontiert zu werden."

Diesmal war es Sid, der sich Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament an den Tisch holte und seine Gedanken festhielt.

„Squibs!", sagte Sirius völlig unerwartet.  
„Wie bitte?" Sid blickte irritiert von seinem Blatt auf.  
„Unser nächster Punkt auf der Liste. Kennen Sie einen Squib persönlich?", wollte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.  
Sid dachte einen Moment nach, musste dann verneinen: „Mir ist noch nie einer über den Weg gelaufen."  
„Und warum ist das wohl so? Weil sie von unserer Gesellschaft verstoßen werden! Meines Erachtens völlig grundlos. Den Job zum Beispiel, den meine Frau jetzt macht, könnte auch ein Squib bewerkstelligen."  
„Was macht Ihre Frau?"  
„Sie stellt Hüte her. Das Geschäft ist vor etlichen Wochen hier in die Winkelgasse gezogen. Sie sind vielleicht schon einmal dran vorbeigegangen."  
„Sie meinen 'Stock und Hut'? Ist mir schon aufgefallen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was mit den Schild 'Muggel-Handarbeit' gemeint ist. Scheint ein Verkaufsschlager zu sein. Der Laden ist immer gut besucht."

Mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust ließ Sirius diese Worte noch einen Moment auf sich wirken. Anfangs war er nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen, dass seine Frau arbeiten ging, weil es finanziell einfach nicht notwendig war, aber sie hatte ihren Spaß daran und offenbar war ihr Handwerk auch begehrt.

„Genau das Geschäft meine ich. Es gibt einige Berufe in unserer Welt, wo das Zaubern nicht vorausgesetzt werden muss. Man braucht als Redakteur keinen Zauberstab – da reicht eine Feder. Das Pflegepersonal im Krankenhaus oder Angestellte in Küchen müssen auch nicht zwingend magisch veranlagt sein. Nehmen wir Kellner: Wo ist der Unterschied, wenn sie eine Bestellung persönlich bringen oder hinter sich herschweben lassen?"  
„Mich brauchen Sie davon nicht überzeugen, Mr. Black. Auch ich denke, dass viele Berufe von Squibs ausgefüllt werden können. Ich befürchte nur, dass es in puncto Gehalt in kürzester Zeit Unterschiede geben könnte. So eine Klassenteilung möchte ich gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen."  
„Dann müssen wir uns da noch etwas einfallen lassen." Sirius notierte sich was, bevor er eine andere Sache ansprach. „Wenn wir Hauselfen und Kobolden einen Zauberstab erlauben, wie sieht es dann mit anderen halb-magischen Wesen aus? Halb-Riesen zum Beispiel."  
Sid blinzelte ein paar Male. „Halb-Riesen? Gibt es davon viele?"  
„Ich kenne zwei."  
Einige Male öffnete Sid den Mund, dachte dann aber immer wieder nach, bevor er letztendlich kleinlaut nachfragte: „Wie ist das möglich?"  
Sirius lachte. „Darüber haben meine Freunde und ich uns auch mehrmals den Kopf zerbrochen, aber es ist ja offensichtlich möglich. Wie, das möchte ich eigentlich auch gar nicht so genau wissen."  
„Nun, wenn Halb-Riesen kommunikativ sind und nicht wie die Riesen, ähm, unbedarft und grob, dann sehe ich kein Problem, solange sie magisch sind. Soweit ich informiert bin, haben Riesen keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Die müssten die Halb-Riesen von ihrem menschlichen Elternteil …"

Sid verlor den Faden, weil er sich etwas vorzustellen versuchte, was Sirius gar nicht erst ansprechen wollte. Stattdessen setzte Sirius noch einen drauf.

„Das Gleiche gilt dann auch für die Kinder, die aus der Verbindung zwischen Kobold und Mensch hervorgehen."

Sirius musste an Professor Flitwick denken, von dem jeder vermutete, dass er einen Kobold in seiner Ahnenreihe haben musste. Des Weiteren war Flitwick ein aktives Mitglied bei der „Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen". Selbst Hagrid, der Geheimnisse nie für sich behalten konnte, hatte einmal angedeutet, dass es Filius mit seinen Eltern ganz ähnlich ging wie ihm selbst.

„Sie machen Scherze, Mr. Black. Mensch und Kobold?" Sid machte ein Gesicht, als hätte Sirius gerade das Märchen von einer Prinzessin erzählt, die den heldenhaften Ritter aus dem Weg räumte, damit sie den Drachen ehelichen konnte.  
„Kümmern wir uns am besten nur um die magischen Resultate dieser Verbindungen. Ich denke, das Thema wird später sowieso keine Probleme mehr machen, wenn erst Hauselfen und Kobolden ein Zauberstab erlaubt wird."  
Sid machte noch immer den Eindruck, als hätte er einen Klatscher mit voller Wucht an den Kopf bekommen. Seine Nase kräuselte sich und die Stirn schlug Falten, als er leise fragte: „Ob es wohl je eine Verbindung zwischen einem Riesen und einem Kobold gegeben hat?"  
Sirius lachte herzlich auf. „Das, Mr. Duvall, sprengt mein Vorstellungsvermögen!"

Die Arbeit dieses Tages war, wenn auch mit einem Hauch Merkwürdigkeit versehen, erfreulich ausgiebig ausgefallen. Sid und Sirius hatten viele Punkte ausgearbeitet und waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, mit Hilfe der Presse kleine Artikel zu streuen, die die magische Gesellschaft dezent auf die neuen Gesetze vorbereiten sollte.

„Ich habe die Visitenkarte einer jungen Dame", sagte Sid, während er entsprechendes Objekt per Aufrufezauber zu sich holte. „Es ist nie zu einer Zusammenarbeit gekommen, aber vielleicht könnte uns diese Journalistin behilflich sein." Er reichte Sid die Karte.  
„Oh", machte Sirius, nachdem er den Namen gelesen hatte: Luna Lovegood. „Die Dame kenne ich sogar."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ja, sie ist eine ehemalige Mitschülerin meines Patensohnes."  
„Ich dachte, gerade weil die junge Frau für die Muggelpost schreibt, dass man darüber jene aufgeschlossenen Mitbürger erreicht, die allgemein solchen Änderungen enthusiastischer entgegensehen. Der Tagesprophet eignet sich vorerst nicht dafür, es sei denn, der Minister ordnet an, wie so ein Artikel auszusehen hat."  
„Das wird er nicht tun. Vom Tagesprophet hält er wenig. Falls sie sich noch daran erinnern können, haben die vor gut acht Jahren meinen Patensohn in den Schmutz gezogen, gerade weil das Blatt vom Minister kontrolliert worden war."  
„Ja", sagte Sid mit Bedauern, „das habe ich damals verfolgen müssen. Eine wahre Schmutzkampagne gegen einen erst fünfzehnjährigen Schüler. Eine Schweinerei." Mit einem Finger fuhr sich Sid nachdenklich über die Lippen. „Wäre es wohl möglich, dass Ihr Patensohn sich öffentlich positiv zu den Gesetzesänderungen äußert?"  
„Er gibt keine Interviews. Ich glaube, nach Kriegsende hat er sich vollends von den Medien zurückgezogen."  
„Das ist schade, Mr. Black, denn Harry Potter ist noch immer täglich im Gespräch, auch wenn es meist aufgewärmte Themen betrifft. Er hat weiterhin großen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft und …"  
„Ich werde ihn nicht fragen", brach Sirius das Thema ab.  
Sid schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie könnten ihn über unsere geplante Vorgehensweise unterrichten. Wenn er es für richtig hält, wird er vielleicht sogar selbst den Vorschlag machen, seine positive Meinung der Gesellschaft preiszugeben. Machen Sie bloß keinen Hehl daraus, was wir mit seiner öffentlichen Stimme erreichen möchten. Ich denke aber, er sollte davon erfahren, dass sein Einsatz von größter Wichtigkeit wäre. Wenn es sich bei der jungen Journalistin um eine ehemalige Mitschülerin handelt, könnten die beiden doch ganz gemütlich ein Schwätzchen halten."  
„Ich weiß nicht, Mr. Duvall. Ich möchte Harry nicht als Sprachrohr für unsere Belange missbrauchen."  
„Doch nicht missbrauchen, Mr. Black. Es bleibt ihm überlassen, ob er sich öffentlich äußern möchte oder nicht. Er sollte aber erfahren, dass er in dieser Hinsicht mehr als nur helfen kann."  
„Na ja", haderte Sirius mit sich selbst, „ich kann mit ihm ja mal darüber reden, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."  
„Das verlangt auch niemand."

Am darauf folgenden Montagmorgen in Hogwarts kam Harry schwer in die Gänge. Er hatte gestern viel weinen müssen. Der Anblick seiner verstorbenen Eltern hatte ihm am meisten zugesetzt, doch auch sein eigenes Ich so hilflos zu sehen hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Natürlich war er noch zu klein, um sich daran erinnern zu können, dass es erst Severus gewesen war, der ihn von all dem Tod wegholen wollte, der wie eine dunkle Wolke über Godric's Hollow lag. Besonders die Bedeutung der Babydecke hatte sich ihm nun offenbart. Endlich war Severus so weit gewesen zu akzeptieren, dass Lily sich nicht für ihn entschieden hatte, was er mit dem durch Schutzzauber getränkten Geschenk für ihr Kind beweisen wollte und dann dieses unabwendbare Drama.

Auch jetzt, als er so überpünktlich am kaum besuchten Frühstückstisch saß und an Sirius dachte, wie der ihn in den Arm genommen und sich um die Wunde an der Stirn gekümmert hatte, sammelten sich erneut Tränen in Harrys Augen. Unbewusst zog er die Nase hoch, was Albus, der zwei Plätze neben ihm saß, nicht überhören konnte.

„Harry?", hörte er die besorgte Stimme des Direktors. Er drehte sich um, bemerkte erst dann, dass er Albus nur verschwommen wahrnahm, weswegen er mit seiner Serviette schnell die feuchten Augen trocknete.  
„Ja?"  
„Warum so niedergeschlagen, mein Junge?"  
„Ich …" Harry stoppte sich und führte den Satz nur in Gedanken weiter. '… habe Dinge aus der Vergangenheit gesehen.'

Albus stand auf und setzte sich auf den freien Platz direkt neben Harry. Schüler waren bisher kaum anwesend und vom Lehrpersonal und den Angestellten befanden sich nur Poppy, Filius und Septina Vektor, die Lehrerin für Arithmantik, am Tisch. Keiner schien ihm oder Albus viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Albus fürsorglich. „Möchtest du heute frei haben?"  
„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig. Ich glaube, ich brauche nur etwas Zerstreuung."  
„Zerstreuung weswegen?" Es war Harry nicht möglich zu antworten, weswegen Albus ihm väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und Mut machend zudrückte.  
Harry seufzte und atmete tief durch. „Warum ergreifen einen Situationen, von denen man längst weiß, so erbarmungslos, nur weil man sie mit eigenen Augen sieht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre ihm dieses Erlebnis unbegreiflich.  
„Vielleicht ist das so", mutmaßte Albus, „weil man dem Gesehenen mehr Bedeutung beimisst als dem Hörensagen?" Harry starrte auf seinen leeren Teller und nickte, weil Albus ihm eine einleuchtende Erklärung gegeben hatte.  
„Das wird es sein", murmelte er.

Die Hand an seiner Schulter wanderte zum Rücken und strich zur Beruhigung dreimal im Kreis, bevor Albus von ihm abließ.

„Hast du Fragen, Harry?"

Von diesem Angebot war er überwältigt, denn normalerweise musste man Albus sämtliche Informationen aus der Nase ziehen, wenn man die kryptischen Andeutungen, die der betagte Direktor von sich gab, nicht verstand. Harry war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er über Severus' Erinnerungen mit Albus reden durfte, selbst wenn er Teil der Erinnerungen gewesen war. Harry entschied sich dagegen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möglicherweise findest du Zerstreuung bei jemandem, der deinen Kummer teilt?"

Mit Severus darüber zu reden, daran hatte Harry längst gedacht. Leicht würde es sicherlich nicht werden, seinem Kollegen – seinem Freund, verbesserte er in Gedanken – zu gestehen, dass er die Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Aber Freunden sagte man die Wahrheit, man war ihnen gegenüber ehrlich und das wollte Harry sein.

„Ich denke, ich werde woanders frühstücken", sagte er verabschiedend zu Albus, bevor er sich erhob und den Lehrereingang in der Nähe der Stundengläser nutzte, um den Weg in die Kerker einzuschlagen.

„Dobby?", flüsterte er leise. Mit dem gewohnten Geräusch der Elfen-Apparation stand Dobby vor ihm.  
„Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby wünscht einen guten Morgen. Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?"  
„Ich habe vor, bei Professor Snape zu frühstücken. Könntest du ihm das ausrichten? Und wenn er nichts dagegen hat, dann bring doch bitte Frühstück für uns beide in sein Wohnzimmer."  
„Dobby hat Professor Snape eben das Frühstück gebracht. Dobby wird ein zweites Gedeck bringen und mehr Essen."  
„Ja, das wäre nett. Erklär ihm bitte, dass ich komme, damit er nicht überrascht ist."

Der Hauself verschwand. Auf seinem Weg in die Kerker malte sich Harry aus, wie Dobby bei Severus mit einem weiteren Frühstück erschien, wie Severus den Elf anblaffte – über den Gedanken musste Harry schmunzeln – und am Ende nachgab und nun mit einem Gast rechnete.

Die Slytherins, die er in den Kerkern traf und auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren, grüßten ihn ausgelassen fröhlich. Bei Severus angelangt klopfte er, obwohl er freien Zugang hatte, doch er wollte sich ankündigen. Severus öffnete ihm. Er sah in Harrys Augen erstaunlich gelassen aus.

„Guten Morgen, Harry." Severus öffnete die Tür weiter, damit sein Gast eintreten konnte. Offensichtlich hatte Severus nichts gegen ein gemeinsames Frühstück einzuwenden oder aber er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er gegen Harrys Beharrlichkeit nicht ankommen würde. „Ich hab nicht mit dir gerechnet", sagte Severus, womit er Harry zum Lächeln brachte, denn die persönliche Anrede war geblieben. „Du hast dich in letzter Zeit etwas rar gemacht."  
Das stimmte, dachte Harry. „Ja, wegen dem Kind und wegen Ginny. Ich wollte etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringen." Der Hund kam angelaufen und wedelte kräftig mit dem Schwanz, während Harry ihm den Kopf tätschelte.  
„Das ist verständlich."

Severus deutete auf die Couch, auf der Harry Platz nehmen sollte. Dobby hatte es mit dem Frühstück etwas zu gut gemeint, aber vielleicht war unter den Hauselfen der Glauben verbreitet, dass Menschen in Gesellschaft mehr essen würden, womit sie nicht ganz Unrecht hatten.

„Kaffee oder Saft?" Nach der Frage seines Gastgebers bediente Harry sich selbst und schenkte sich von dem Kürbissaft ein, doch auf eine Tasse schwarzen Wachmacher wollte er nicht verzichten. „Probleme mit den UTZ-Klassen?"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte?"  
„Mit den UTZ-Klassen. Ich dachte, da die Prüfungen nächste Woche beginnen, dass du womöglich Fragen haben könntest, wie auch schon vor Beginn des Schuljahres."  
„Nein, mit meinen Klassen ist alles bestens. Ich wollte nur … Na ja, ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier."

Dass Severus skeptisch war, konnte Harry an dem Blick erkennen, den er mit seiner Erklärung erntete.

„Gibt es sonst einen bestimmten Grund für deinen kurzfristig angekündigten Besuch?"  
„Ähm …" Harry fragte sich, wie Severus reagieren würde, sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sofort und ohne Vorbereitung an den Kopf werfen. Stattdessen schlürfte er seinen Kaffee und fragte dann: „Wie war es in Japan?"

Die Skepsis in Severus' Gesicht wuchs, denn er hielt diese Frage ganz offensichtlich für einen Vorwand, eine Unterhaltung zu starten.

„Der kleine Ausflug brachte äußerst interessante Aspekte ans Tageslicht, was die Magie der Pflanzen betrifft."  
„Aha", machte Harry, den die Antwort kaum interessierte. Er schob den Löffel auf seiner Untertasse hin und her und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er die richtigen Worte finden könnte.  
„Harry?"

Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch, der Löffel fiel gen Boden. Verlegen über dieses Missgeschick hob Harry den Löffel auf und legte ihn neben die Untertasse. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen glühten.

„Harry, raus mit der Sprache. Was führt dich her? Ein peinliches Problem im Intimbereich, für das ich eine Salbe herstellen soll?"  
Harrys Augen wurden ganz groß, bevor er Severus' neckisches Schmunzeln bemerkte und verlegen lachen musste. „Nein, aber gut zu wissen, dass ich in so einem Fall herkommen kann."  
„Also dann: Legen wir alle Unannehmlichkeiten beiseite und fangen von vorn an. Du bist hier, weil …", machte Severus den Anfang und Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit, um Tacheles zu reden, wenn auch sehr leise und mit dem Blick starr auf die Tasse gerichtet.  
„… weil ich mir die Erinnerungen angesehen habe."

Kein wütendes Gekeife war zu hören, keine kruden Beleidigungen. Nicht einmal Flüche zischten in seine Richtung und weil all dies ausblieb, blickte Harry betreten auf. Severus saß ihm gegenüber, von der Information vollkommen versteinert und nun offenbar selbst peinlich berührt, denn zwei rosafarbene Flecken zeichneten sich auf den fahlen Wangen ab.

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet sie bei mir gelassen, damit ich … Und als Hermine mich über den Kamin kontaktiert hat, habe ich geglaubt, sie würde vorbeikommen wollen, um sie zu holen. Stattdessen sagt sie mir, ihr beide würdet nach Japan reisen. Ich habe das als Hinweis verstanden." Harry spielte mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs. „Ich hab's missverstanden, oder?" Scheu blickte er zu Severus hinüber, der noch immer schockiert war und nicht zu wissen schien, wie er reagieren sollte, denn er regte sich nicht einen Millimeter. „Ich hab's missverstanden", wiederholte Harry murmelnd als Tatsache. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte fragen sollen. Aber …" Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich wollte wissen, was Hermine so aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Und mich hat interessiert, was du all die Jahre so gut geschützt in deinem Büro versteckt hast. Nicht aus Sensationsgier, das wirklich nicht, aber ich wollte endlich verstehen."

Nach längerem Warten rührte sich Severus. Wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich nach vorn, so dass sich seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abstützten. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in beiden Handflächen. Harry blieb still und beobachtete ihn, um die Stimmung seines Gegenübers einschätzen zu können. Manchmal schaute Harry selbst betreten zu Boden und fragte sich, wie Severus sich jetzt fühlen mochte. Womöglich war es Scham, weil Harry nun diese sehr privaten Dinge über ihn wusste, vielleicht aber auch Wut, weil er wieder einmal seine Grenzen überschritten hatte, wie damals in der fünften Klasse. Worüber sich Harry am meisten Sorgen machte, war die Möglichkeit, dass Severus an seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit zweifeln könnte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte jemand leise und Harry glaubte, er wäre es selbst gewesen, doch als sich der Satz wiederholte, da hörte er deutlich Severus' Stimme. „Es tut mir so leid."

Warum sich Severus entschuldigte, wollte sich Harry anfangs nicht erschließen. Er hielt sich jedoch zurück und wartete. Eine Hand verließ Severus' Gesicht, die andere bedeckte die schuldgetränkte Miene mit den geschlossenen Augen, die Severus zu verbergen versucht hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts ausrichten konnte. Ich bedaure zutiefst", Severus schluckte kräftig, „dass ich dieses Schicksal nicht abwenden konnte."  
„Nein Severus, nicht …" Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals, der ihm die Sprache raubte. In Severus ein schlechtes Gewissen zu wecken war das Letzte, was er wollte.  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte herausfinden müssen, wer dieser neue Todesser war, dann hätte ich Lily warnen können, dass sie Pettigrew nicht trauen dürften. Ich hätte …"  
„Es langt!"

So laut wollte Harry gar nicht werden, aber das Thema zerrte an seinen Nerven, noch viel unerträglicher waren die vielen Stiche, die er im Herzen verspürte. Er war hier bei Severus, um sich zu entschuldigen und plötzlich fand er sich in einer Situation wieder, die er momentan nicht meistern wollte. Es ging doch gar nicht um die Vergangenheit, dachte Harry, sondern darum, dass er sich einfach Severus' Hinterlassenschaft angesehen hatte. Die Bilder, die er am Vorabend gesehen hatte, drängten sich unaufhaltsam in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Ohnmächtig wurde sich Harry nicht zum ersten Mal darüber bewusst, dass er nichts an alledem, was geschehen war, ändern konnte. Aber würde er das wollen?

„Ich würde nichts ändern wollen", bestätigte er seine eigene Frage. Severus blickte fragend auf und hörte zu, als Harry in Worte zu fassen versuchte, was ihn ihm vorging.

„Manchmal frage ich mich", Harrys Stimme war leise und zittrig, „wie es gewesen wäre, wenn meine Eltern überlebt hätten." Ein seliges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er gedankenverloren auf den Tisch blickte. „Ich male mir vor dem Schlafengehen aus, was sie alles mit mir unternommen hätten. Ein Zoobesuch mit ihnen hätte mir bestimmt tausendmal mehr Spaß gemacht als mit meiner Tante. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es mir in Hogwarts ergangen wäre, hätte ich schon als kleines Kind gewusst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin." Harry zog seine Nase hoch, aber sein Lächeln blieb und die Augen glänzten verträumt. „Ich wäre nicht berühmt gewesen; ein völlig normaler Junge. Mein Dad hätte mir erlaubt, in den Fußballverein einzutreten, was mir Onkel Vernon immer verboten hat. Ach, was sage ich: Er hätte mich zu Quidditchspielen mitgenommen! Und meine Mum hätte bestimmt ganz tolle Geburtstagspartys für mich organisiert. Und an Weihnachten …" Der Gedanke an dieses Fest zusammen mit seinen Eltern ließ ihn für nur einen winzigen Augenblick schwermütig werden. „Weihnachten wäre jedes Jahr ein Erlebnis geworden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Seine Stimme beteuerte, dass er diese Momente, auch wenn er sie nie bewusst kennen gelernt hatte, tief in seinem Innern vermisste. Harry spürte er eine Träne, die er schnell wegwischte, bevor sie gesehen werden konnte.

„Aber andererseits …" Er zwang sich, Severus in die Augen zu sehen. „Vielleicht wäre ich dann nicht mit Ginny zusammen und hätte vollkommen andere Freunde? Freunde, mit denen ich nicht so eine innige Verbundenheit teilen würde wie mit denen, die ich jetzt habe. Meine Freunde sind seit dem ersten Schuljahr meine Familie. Ich möchte das um nichts in der Welt gegen ein unsicheres 'was wäre, wenn' eintauschen, verstehst du?" Severus' Unterlippe zitterte und er nickte er langsam. „Man darf ruhig von dem träumen, was einem verwehrt blieb, aber man darf dem nicht nachtrauern. Das tue ich auch nicht, weil ich Menschen um mich herum habe, die mein Leben lebenswert machen. Sie sind für mich da, Tag und Nacht. Sie würden alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn ich sie brauche. Das ist etwas, das ich bestimmt nicht in diesem Umfang hätte erleben dürfen, wenn mein Leben anders verlaufen wäre. Man kann nicht das Beste aus zwei Welten vereinen. Von der einen Welt träume ich nur, die andere lebe ich und sie ist wundervoll, so wie sie ist."

Von seinen Worten war Harry selbst überrascht. Sein Herz musste gesprochen haben, denn seinem Verstand traute er so eine Rede normalerweise nicht zu. Severus war ebenso sprachlos. Die Mimik seines Gegenübers verriet Harry eine ganz bestimmte Sache, nämlich das, was Severus noch immer sehr zu belasten schien. Dieses Gefühl konnte Harry mit ihm teilen. Er lächelte Severus an.

„Das mit der Schuld ist eine sehr sonderbare Sache, nicht wahr? Man kann von ihr geplagt werden, selbst wenn man frei von ihr ist. Das geht mir genauso, weißt du?"

Bilder von Cedric huschten durch seinen Kopf. Erinnerungen an den brauhaarigen Hufflepuff, der ihm den Hinweis gab, das goldene Ei vom Trimagischen Turnier mit ins Vertrauensschülerbad zu nehmen. Der Friedhof, Cedrics Tod und die Bitte, seinen Körper mit nachhause zu nehmen; ihn zu seinen Eltern zu bringen.

Als hätte Severus seine Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme: „Du bist nicht für seinen Tod verantwortlich."  
„Das weiß ich", stimmte Harry zu. „Das sagt mir jeder." Kurz lachte er auf, doch den Kummer konnte er nicht verbergen. „Trotzdem fühle ich mich schuldig. Das ist das, was ich meinte. Es ist da und geht nur langsam weg. Ich habe es vorher schon geahnt, aber jetzt, nachdem ich deine Erinnerungen gesehen habe, weiß ich, dass es dir genauso geht. Ich …" Harry schluckte kräftig und rückte seine Brille gerade. „Ich verstehe. Ich verstehe endlich. Weiß du, was wir beide machen müssten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Vergangenheit vergangen sein lassen, damit das Herz nach all den Jahren endlich zur Ruhe kommt. Das geht nicht von heute auf Morgen, dazu braucht es Zeit."

Severus wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er verspürte etwas, das er kaum ertragen konnte. Vielleicht waren es Harrys Worte gewesen oder gar nur die pure Anwesenheit des jungen Mannes, die zum wiederholten Male die Stelle an seinem Brustbein so sehr pulsieren ließ, so dass er glaubte, in der Mitte auseinander gerissen zu werden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry diesen Schmerz auslöste.

„Severus?"

Sein verzerrtes Gesicht hatte er vor Harry nicht verbergen können. Er atmete schwer, schloss die Augen.

„Oh mein Gott", Harry stand auf und eilte zu Severus hinüber, „tut es wieder weh? Das war nicht meine Absicht."

Harry konnte sich noch sehr lebhaft an den Moment erinnern, als Severus beim Anblick der Decke von einem Gefühlsschub dieser Art übermannt worden war. Ein weiteres Mal war es im letzten Jahr an dem Tag vor Schulbeginn geschehen, als sie – wie heute – gemütlich beim Frühstück zusammensaßen und Severus erzählte, wie er Lily kennen lernte.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Harry nochmals und Severus nickte. „Soll ich irgendwas holen? Einen Trank oder …"  
„Nein", stöhnte Severus. „Es wird nichts helfen."  
„Was hat das ausgelöst?" Harry war hörbar erschüttert, dass er erneut bei Severus diesen Zustand hervorgerufen hatte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht haben könnte."  
„Es war schon immer so." Severus' leise Stimme klang gequält. „Nur nie so stark", fügte er hinzu.  
„Was war schon immer so?"

Schon an Harrys erstem Schultag hatte Severus erleben müssen, dass es einen Elfjährigen in Hogwarts gab, der den einen wunden Punkt in ihm angreifen konnte; den Punkt, den er eigentlich abgetötet sehen wollte. Früher hatte er Harry dafür verabscheut, diesen Schmerz in ihm auslösen zu können. Heute ahnte er, dass das ein Zeichen der Heilung darstellen musste.

„Es geht schon", murmelte Severus. Er nahm sich vor, Hermine davon zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde sie eine Erklärung finden. Es war immer Harry gewesen, der auf Severus' Seelenkern einwirken konnte, wenn auch vollkommen unbewusst.  
„Wir haben noch gar nichts gegessen und sind schon spät dran."  
„Was?" Severus blickte zur Uhr. Es war fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn. „Merlin, wir müssen los."

Flugs war Severus aufgestanden, um den Weg zur Klasse anzutreten, doch die Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn auf. Harry schaute ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Kannst du verzeihen, dass ich es mir angesehen habe?"  
Für Severus war unverständlich, dass Harry sein Vergeben erhoffte, dabei müsste es seines Erachtens andersherum sein. „Harry, ich glaube du bist gestraft genug mit dem, was du gesehen hast. Verlang nicht von mir, dass ich dir das verzeihe", Harrys senkte betroffen seinen Blick, „denn da gibt es nichts." Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch. Erleichterung breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Er nickte unmerklich.  
„Dann sollten wir uns sputen, sonst handeln wir uns noch eine Rüge von Albus ein, weil wir zu spät zum Unterricht kommen." Auf dem Flur, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, fragte Harry nochmals: „Geht es wieder?" Severus bejahte wortlos.

Severus' Weg war der kürzeste. Als er seine Klasse betrat, saßen alle Schüler mucksmäuschenstill auf ihren Plätzen. Einige lasen im Schulbuch, andere schrieben etwas. Durchweg alle beschäftigten sich still. Vorn an seinem Pult angelangt legten die Schüler Buch und Feder beiseite und blickten auf, warteten geduldig auf ihre heutige Lektion. Draco schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte. Er schien sehr erleichtert darüber, dass es seinem Patenonkel wieder gut ging.

Langsam verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust, blickte dabei einigen Schüler nacheinander in die Augen, bevor er mit eiserner Miene das Wort an die Klasse richtete.

„Ab der nächsten Woche beginnen die Prüfungen für die UTZe, was Ihnen nicht entgangen sein dürfte. Wie Sie in den anderen Fächern abschneiden, ist mir gleich, aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich von jedem Einzelnen von Ihnen eine Bestnote in Zaubertränken erwarte! Sie täten gut daran, mich in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu enttäuschen." Am Ende war er so leise geworden, dass die Schüler sich unbewusst nach vorn gebeugt haben.

Unsicher fand eine Hand den Weg nach oben. Severus rief die Schülerin aus Gryffindor auf.

„Miss Pigott?"  
Besagte Schülerin spielte verlegen mit ihrer Feder, während sie stockend sagte: „Mir wurden letzte Woche von einem Mitschüler gewisse Hilfsmittel angeboten und …"  
„Werden Sie präziser. Was für Hilfsmittel?"  
„Grips-Schärfungs-Trank, Drachenklauenpulver …"  
„Ah", machte Severus, bevor er das Wort an die gesamte Klasse richtete. „Hilfsmittel dieser Art sind während der Prüfungen nicht verboten, aber dennoch rate ich Ihnen davon ab, sie zu verwenden. Der Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore diese Gedächtnis- und Konzentrationsstärkungsmittel nicht frei an jeden Schüler verteilt, ist der, dass er Ihre Leistungen verfälscht. Sie sollten sich auch nach den Prüfungen bei allem, was Sie tun, ganz sicher sein, dass Sie es können und zwar ohne anregende Mittel zur vorübergehenden Steigerung der Gehirnaktivitäten eingenommen zu haben. Des Weiteren müssen Sie damit rechnen", er schaute Miss Pigott an, „dass die Ihnen angebotenen Mittel nicht die versprochene Wirkung aufweisen. Wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass Sie pulverisierten Doxymist inhalieren, anstelle des recht preisintensiven Drachenklauenpulvers, dann lassen Sie besser die Finger davon!"

Miss Pigott verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Sie und sämtliche anwesende Schüler hatten soeben beschlossen, keine Mittel dieser Art von Mitschülern zu erwerben. Allein der Gedanke, womöglich die getrockneten Ausscheidungen von Schädlingen zu schnupfen, ließ den einen oder anderen ganz grün um die Nase werden.

„Hat irgendjemand von Ihnen weitere prüfungsspezifische Fragen?" Niemand traute sich. „Andere Fragen vielleicht?" Diesmal hob Gordian die Hand.  
„Mr. Foster?"  
„Sir, einige Arbeitgeber fordern eine Referenz vom Lehrer. Darf ich in dieser Angelegenheit nach bestandener Prüfung an Sie herantragen?"  
„Ja, und zwar nur nach bestandener Prüfung mit einem 'Ohnegleichen'. Alle anderen Anfragen werden lediglich als Befeuerung für meinen Kamin herhalten. Beschweren Sie sich später also nicht darüber, dass ich keine Empfehlungen für Sie schreibe, sollten Sie eine schlechtere UTZ-Note hervorbringen. Ich habe Ihnen klipp und klar gesagt, was ich von Ihnen erwarte." Severus begann damit, zwischen den Tischreihen umherzulaufen. „Mir ist klar, dass mit dem Ende des Schuljahres auch das Ende der Quidditch-Saison hereinbricht. Sie sollten nach genauer Prüfung Ihrer schulischen Fähigkeiten selbst erwägen, ob Sie es sich leisten können, die Zeit auf einem Besen zu vertrödeln, anstelle in der Bibliothek zu hocken, um zu lernen." An einem Ende der Tischreihen angekommen drehte er sich um. Er stand genau bei Draco, als er anfügte: „Ansonsten erwarte ich, wie auch bei den UTZ-Prüfungen, dass die letzten Spiele ebenso zu meiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen." Er senkte den Blick und schaute kurz seinen Patensohn an, der daraufhin selbstsicher nickte.

Einen Stock höher hatte Harry endlich seine Klasse erreicht. Als er die Tür öffnete, flog ihm ein aus Pergament gebastelter Flieger um die Nase. Die Schüler waren alles andere als leise. Es hatten sich kleine Grüppchen gebildet. Die Mädchen links von ihm, die ihn bisher nicht bemerkt hatten, tuschelten über Jungen und schwärmten von einem namenlosen Blonden. Ganz vorn, an seinem Pult, rangelten spielerisch zwei Ravenclaws. Die jungen Herren aus Hufflepuff bewarfen sich lachend mit Gegenständen, die Harry dem Sortiment von Zonko's Scherzartikelladen zuordnen konnte. Wieder flog ihm der gleiche Pergamentflieger um die Ohren, der in diesem Klassenraum seine festgelegten Runden zu drehen schien. Harry fühlte sich wohl und grinste in sich hinein.

Auf seinem Weg nach vorn verhielt er sich so ruhig wie möglich. Still setzte er sich auf seinen Platz, um die unruhige Klasse einen Moment zu beobachten. Keiner hatte ihn bisher bemerkt. Eine Schülerin hatte ihren Kopf verliebt an die Schulter ihres Freundes geschmiegt, während sie den Erzählungen ihrer Mitschüler lauschte. Ein anderer Schüler ging auf die Gruppe von Mädchen zu – in seiner Hand hielt er eine Schachtel, die Pralinen vermuten ließ. Die Mädchen rückten näher, als er ihnen die Schachtel in Reichweite hielt, doch als er sie öffnete, knallte es laut. Die Mädchen kreischten erst und giggelten kurz darauf, weil er sie reingelegt hatte.

Sein siebtes Schuljahr war nicht annähernd so entspannt verlaufen. Der Tod von Albus hatte über Hogwarts gelegen. Kein Schüler konnte damals lachen. Keiner hatte es gewagt, den Unterricht zu stören, denn das eigene Leben hing davon ab, sich gegen die Dunklen Künste zur Wehr setzen zu können. Vereinzelt hatte es Angriffe von Todessern gegeben, die jedoch nicht den Schutzwall der Schule durchbrechen konnten. Nach und nach waren die Schüler von ihren Familien nachhause geholt worden. Als Erstes gingen die Slytherins, deren Eltern man selbst als Todesser bezeichnen konnte oder zumindest Voldemort wohl gesinnt waren. Viele Hufflepuffs folgten, die sich schweren Herzens von ihren Mitschülern verabschieden mussten. Minerva, damalige Direktorin, war einen unüblichen Weg gegangen, denn sie hatte Ordensmitglieder als zusätzliche Lehrer herangezogen. Alastor, Kingsley, Remus und selbst Dawlish hatten den Kindern Schutzmaßnahmen beigebracht, die in keinem Lehrbuch standen.

In diesem letzten Schuljahr war der Lerneifer genauso groß gewesen wie die Angst, das Leben zu verlieren. Nach vollendeten UTZ-Prüfungen hatte das Ministerium die Entscheidung gefällt, die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wegen der unkalkulierbaren Risiken für die Schüler zu schließen. Mit den Elfen und Geistern war Minerva in Hogwarts zurückgeblieben. Menschliche Gesellschaft hatte sie in Form von Filch und Hagrid, der sich weiterhin um die Ländereien kümmerte. Nichts hatte sie jedoch davon abgehalten, den Ordenstreffen beizuwohnen, die weiterhin im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 abgehalten worden waren. Sie war die Erste, die ihre Zustimmung gab, die DA-Mitglieder in den Orden aufzunehmen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Harry blickte geradeaus und sah Minerva, die ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass es in seiner Klasse zu laut wäre. Er nickte ihr zu und zog seinen Zauberstab, um wortlos einen gestaltlichen Patronus herbeizurufen. Das silberne Licht und die eindrucksvolle Gestalt des Hirschs zog sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich, die auf der Stelle verstummten. Zufrieden schloss Minerva wieder die Tür.

„Der gestaltliche Patronus wird nicht Teil der Prüfungen sein", der Hirsch lief durch die Reihen und sorgte für Ordnung, „aber da wir unseren Lehrplan bereits durchgearbeitet haben und ich mir keine Gedanken über Ihre Leistungen mache", die letzten Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, behielten dabei den Hirsch im Auge, „dachte ich daran, außerplanmäßig Themen zu behandeln, die für Sie interessant sein könnten."

Er wutschte mit seinem Stab und der Hirsch verblasste. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und die Schüler schienen sich zu fragen, wie ihr Professor die Klasse betreten haben könnte, ohne dass sie das bemerkt hatten. Der Flieger aus Pergament drehte nochmals einen Kreis um Harry herum. Die Schüler lachten verhalten. Ein junger Mann erhob sich und wollte den Zauber beenden.

„Nein", sagte Harry mit stoppender Geste seiner Hand. „Solang er nicht mit schweren Geschossen bestückt ist, darf er von mir aus ruhig weiterfliegen. Versuchen Sie das aber nicht während des Unterrichts von Professor Snape." Die Klasse lachte nochmals zurückhaltend. „Haben Sie Fragen bezüglich der Prüfungen?" Unzählige Hände schossen nach oben. Mit einer nickenden Bewegung nahm Harry den Schüler heran, der seiner Meinung nach als Erster die Hand gehoben hatte.  
„Professor Potter, wissen Sie, welchen Themen bei den UTZ-Prüfungen behandelt werden?"  
„Nein, das weiß kein Lehrer genau. In der Regel werden die meisten Fragen den Lehrstoff betreffen, den Sie in der letzten Klasse durchgenommen haben. Im Gegensatz zu den ZAGs müssen Sie aber auch damit rechnen, dass selbst Fragen zu Themen gestellt werden, die Stoff des ersten oder zweiten Schuljahres waren. Ich habe etwas vorbereitet, dass Ihnen nützlich sein könnte." Per Zauber verteilte er einige Pergamente unter den Schülern, während er erklärte: „Dort ist der Lehrstoff des Fachs 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' aufgelistet und zwar ab der ersten Klasse. Sollten Sie zu einem Punkt nicht mehr genau wissen, um was es ging, sollten Sie das nochmal auffrischen. Fragen Sie mich, Ihre Mitschüler oder ziehen Sie ein Buch zurate." Eine weitere Hand schoss nach oben und Harry nahm das Mädchen ran.  
„Ist es wahr, dass Professor Snape hier aufhört?"  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry verblüfft.  
„Ich dachte nur …" Die Schülerin verstummte.  
„Woher haben Sie diese Information?", wollte er wissen.  
„Von anderen Schülern, Sir."  
„Aha", machte er. Er konnte sich zwar denken, was Severus dazu treiben könnte, seinen Lehrerjob an den Nagel zu hängen, aber eine Bestätigung, dass er dies wirklich tun würde, hatte Harry noch nicht. Harry schmunzelte. „Nun, mir wurde gerade vor Augen gehalten, dass ich offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz auf dem Laufenden bin, was die Gerüchteküche betrifft. Vielen Dank, Miss Muir, dass Sie mir Gesprächsstoff für das Mittagessen am Lehrertisch gegeben haben."

Zur Mittagszeit schlenderte Harry, der von seinen Schülern überholt wurde, gemütlich zur großen Halle. Er traf vor dem Eingang auf Albus, der mit Rolanda plauderte.

„Im neuen Schuljahr", hörte er Albus sagen, während er sich den beiden näherte, „werden wir uns neue Besen für die Erstklässler leisten. Die alten stammen ja noch aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg." Albus bemerkte den jungen Kollegen. „Oh, Professor Potter."  
Wegen der Schüler hielt man sich an die höfliche Anrede. „Professor Dumbledore, Professor Hooch." Als Harry bei den beiden angekommen war, legte er den Kopf schräg. „Mir ist da ein Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen."  
Rolanda runzelte die Stirn. „Was für ein Gerücht?"  
„Es betrifft Professor Snape." Harry hoffte, dass das ausreichen würde, um einiges von Albus zu erfahren, aber der schien selbst erstaunt.  
Mit wachen Augen fragte Albus: „Und was besagt dieses Gerücht?"  
„Dass, ähm … Es ist ja nur ein Gerücht", winkte Harry ab, aber Rolanda hakte neugierig nach.  
„Nun raus mit der Sprache!"  
„Ich habe gehört, er würde hier aufhören wollen?" Unbewusst hatte er am Ende des Satzes die Stimme erhoben und es wie eine Frage klingen lassen.  
„Severus hört auf?", flüsterte Rolanda erstaunt. „Warum denn das?"  
Albus' Augen glitzerten fröhlich. „Die Frage wird Professor Potter uns nicht beantworten können, nicht wahr?" Harry schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Wie ich's mir dachte. Dann werde ich mich nun in die große Halle begeben. Rolanda?"  
„Ich komme gleich nach", versicherte sie.  
„Dann begleitest du mich, Harry?", fragte Albus leise.

Als Harry einen Blick über die Schulter warf, sah er Rolanda, die mit Pomona und Septina die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatte.

'Oh Gott', dachte Harry, 'jetzt habe ich das Gerücht auch noch weiter gestreut.'


	191. Das innere Wesen

Hallo **Leandriel**,

dann konntest du bestimmt etliche Kapitel hintereinander lesen, somit auch einige Cliffhanger umgehen ;) Es ist schön zu wissen, dass du noch mit dabei bist. Ich verstehe das vollkommen, wenn man viel um die Ohren hat. Manchmal frage ich mich, woher ich die Zeit für diese FF nehme.  
Besonders freut mich, dass du wirklich alle Handlungsstränge gern verfolgst, ob es jetzt um die Malfoys geht oder um Sid und Sirius. Die beiden sind zwar ein seltsames "Paar", aber sie werden schon für Änderungen sorgen.  
Auf Hermines natürliche Art im Umgang mit Severus lege ich wirklich viel Wert. Sie mag Severus sehr, ist trotzdem keine liebestrunkene Närrin. Ihre Freundschaft zu ihm bedeutet ihr sehr viel, deswegen überstürzt sie nichts.  
"Deine Kapitel sind wirklich ein Genuss für anspruchsvolle Leser." - Da bin ich jetzt rot geworden, aber es ist mehr als nur schön zu wissen, dass sich die Zeit und Mühe auch lohnt. :)

Hi **Dome**,

ich bin ganz erschlagen von deiner Review - im positiven Sinne natürlich. Kurz finden wir sie nicht. Reviews sehe ich nicht als selbstverständlich, also bitte keine Entschuldigungen, weil du vorher noch nie eine geschrieben hast. Zwei bis drei Wochen sind im Moment für alle Kapitel der Durchschnitt für die Zeit, die man zum Lesen benötigt. Dass die ersten Kapitel vom Stil her anders sind, fällt selbst uns auf. Ich habe schon oft überlegt, das zu ändern, andererseits finde ich interessant zu sehen, wie sich ein Schreibstil entwickeln kann. Wenn dich die FF trotzdem von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen hat, ist es nicht einmal notwendig, sie zu überarbeiten ;)  
Besonders schön ist, dass du die Charaktere hervorhebst - dass man sich in alle gut hineinversetzen kann, auch wenn sie sich ändern. Wenn ich FFs lese, dann am liebsten welche, wo sich anfangs die Charaktere so verhalten, wie man es aus den Büchern kennt. Mögliche Wesenswandlungen dürfen erfolgen, aber nur nachvollziehbar.  
Oh ja, da liegst du vollkommen richtig, wenn du vermutest, wir haben selbst viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Das ist wohl wahr :) Der Humor in den Büchern war schon fantastisch und durfte hier einfach nicht fehlen.  
Ich habe schon oft und auf mehreren Seiten von den Lesern gehört, dass sie - wie du - sich genauso oder so ähnlich den Verlauf nach dem Krieg vorgestellt haben, vorausgesetzt bestimmte Charaktere wären am Leben geblieben. Da sind Konflikte vorprogrammiert und gerade die zu schreiben macht Spaß.  
Wir haben viel recherchiert, das stimmt. Alle Details kann man nicht im Kopf behalten. Die besten Nachschlagewerke sind die Bücher selbst, aber Online-Lexika helfen auch.  
Deine Theorie mit den Phönixtränen als Heilmittel für Severus ist gut. Trotzdem werden sie nicht helfen können. Albus hat in Kapitel 99 eine Anspielung gemacht, als er sagte: „Glaube mir, Sirius, es ist nicht möglich. Diese Hoffnung hatte auch ich einmal gehabt, doch die Phönixtränen können nur die Versehrtheit eines Körpers beheben, nicht jedoch die des Seelenlebens."  
Ich gebe zu, dass es gemein von mir ist, solche Informationen in der FF zu streuen. Die Phönixtränen werden dennoch im Verlauf der Geschichte noch sehr wichtig für Severus werden, aber da lass dich überraschen :)  
Draco und Susan hatten einen mehr als nur schweren Anfang. Ich hoffe, den Verlauf ihrer Beziehung konnte man gut nachempfinden. Lucius hat damit natürlich noch seine Probleme.  
Du sprichst genau die Gründe an, wegen der wir Arthur zum Minister gemacht haben. Er hat nie nach dieser Macht gestrebt.  
Was mich wirklich am meisten freut, ist deine Meinung über das vorgetäuschte Ableben von Sirius und Albus. "Wiederbelebungen" von Charakteren, egal wie gut man sie erklärt, sind im Fandom von vornherein verpönt. Eine FF mit wiederbelebten Charakteren wird gleich mit Vorurteilen belastet. John und ich sind weiterhin der Meinung, dass sich Rowling mit dem Schleier, hinter den Sirius gefallen ist, selbst eine Hintertür für sein mögliches Wiederkommen aufgehalten hatte. Dass wir deine Meinung zu Hermine und Ron als Paar teilen, brauchen wir wohl nicht extra betonen ;) Sie sind tolle Freunde, aber mehr ...?  
Eine so lange FF ohne Pairings wäre wieder unglaubwürdig. Sie dürfen natürlich vorkommen, aber nur eine Geschichte über Pärchen zu schreiben (oder zu lesen) geht mir gegen den Strich. Wenn sie vorkommen, sollten sie auf jeden Fall gut beschrieben sein.  
Die Hochzeiten: Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich bei echten Hochzeiten im Freundeskreis den Worten der Redner wenig Interesse entgegenbringen. Ich find's stinklangweilig und habe mich bei den Beschreibungen der Hochzeiten davor gehütet, die allseits bekannten Worte zu verwenden. Albus und Minerva? Ein Pärchen, dass ich persönlich seit dem ersten Buch als Liebende gesehen habe. War ein Bauchgefühl. Ich hoffe, man verzeiht mir den riesigen Altersunterschied der beiden. ;)  
Neville und Takeda müssten wirklich zueinander finden. Die Zaubererwelt würde davon profitieren.  
Harry, Hermine und Ron haben nichts gegen Hagrid. Sie sind nur erwachsen geworden und haben andere Gewohnheiten. Dann und wann besuchen sie ihn, aber das ist wenig zum Verlauf der Geschichte notwendig. Ich werde mir deine Kritik aber zu Herzen nehmen. Ein Treffen mit Hagrid wird noch stattfinden :)  
Die Ratte wird später noch einen ganz kurzen Auftritt haben. Remus und Tonks werden nach den Gesetzesänderungen wahrscheinlich wirklich die ersten am Traualtar sein. Bei der "Erziehung" seines Vaters wird Draco weiterhin die Hilfe seiner Mutter benötigen, die viel mehr ausrichten kann als er.  
Es wäre schlimm (und langweilig), wäre der Verlauf der Geschichte vorhersehbar. Ich kann versprechen, dass es zu einem gewissen Anteil auch unvorherbar bleiben wird. Auch Hopkins, um den es ja recht ruhig geworden ist, wird noch seinen großen Auftritt haben. Keine Sorge, weder der Handlungsstrang wird im Sande verlaufen noch irgendein anderer.  
Danke für das Lob wegen des Schreibstils. Ich hoffe, mit minimalen Rechtschreibfehlern kann jeder Leser leben. Der Unterschied zwischen Lektor und Betaleser ist nunmal sehr groß.  
Normalerweise stellen wir jeden Freitag eines rein, es sei denn, es kommt was dazwischen (wie diesmal der spontane Kinobesuch).

Hi **Daniel**,

das letzte Kapitel war es noch lange nicht, auch wenn das Ende sich nähert.  
Wie ich die komplizierten zwischenmenchlichen Beziehungen so detailliert darstellen kann? Frag mich nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich selbst in fiktive Personen hineinversetzen. Vielleicht hätte ich Profiler werden sollen ;)

Hallo **severus-angel-hermione**,

bei Slash-FFs bevorzuge ich Paare, die von vornherein eine Menge Konfliktpotenzial mitbringen, was bei HP/SS gegeben ist. HP/DM lese hingegen ich weniger gern. Ich stimme dir zu, dass es im dt. Bereich wirklich wenig gute Slash-FFs gibt. Bei Hermine und Severus sind natürlich auch eine Menge Gründe für Reibereien vorhanden. Würde ich "het" lesen, wäre das mittlerweile wohl mein bevorzugtes Paar, weil ich beim Schreiben langsam selbst Gefallen daran finde. Die Zickereien verschiedener Fans gegen bestimmte Shipper haben wirklich Kindergarten-Niveau.  
"Malfoy Island" hat John gelesen und auf irgendeiner Seite sogar eine Review hinterlassen. Er fand sie klasse. Ich hab sie (noch) nicht gelesen, dazu fehlt mir momentan die Zeit. Ist ja nicht gerade kurz, die FF ;)  
Zur Review: Das ist ein wunderschönes Lob, wenn du schreibst, dank meiner detaillierten Beschreibung hattest du sehr farbenprächtige Bilder vor Augen. Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut :)  
Harry konnte der Verführung, die in seinem Denkarium schwamm, nicht widerstehen. Wenigstens hat er eine Nacht drüber geschlafen und sich vielleicht auf das, was er gesehen hat, etwas vorbereiten können. Seine Eltern nur von Fotos oder aus Nerhegeb zu kennen ist schon was anderes, als die Erinnerung an ihre toten Körper zu sehen. Severus konnte gar nicht wütend auf ihn sein, dazu fühlt er sich viel zu sehr schuldig am Tod der Potters. Harry und Severus teilen den gleichen Schmerz und können deswegen den anderen gut verstehen.  
Warum es Severus schlecht geht, wenn er mit Harry über die Vergangenheit spricht? Du liegst auf jeden Fall richtig mit der Vermutung, dass Harry ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Heilung darstellt. Mehr verrate ich erst einmal nicht ;)  
Wie Leandriel weiter untern schon schrieb, ist es Hermines enthusiastische und unbefangene Art mit Severus umzugehen, die auch ihm wieder Kraft gibt, aktiv bei der Lösungssuche mitzuwirken. Nicht jeder kann mit Pflanzen umgehen oder versteht viel davon. Hermine wird es schon richtig machen, einen Kräuterkundler einzubeziehen.  
Mein Wissen über Pflanzen ist nur angelesen. Etwas Recherche muss sein, aber ich verliere mich nicht in ihr. Wenn du bei den Pflanzennamen gegoogelt hast, muss dir was aufgefallen sein. ;)  
Bei Sid und Sirius musste ich einfach mal einen Einblick geben, wie deren Zusammenarbeit aussehen könnte. Die Überlegungen bezüglich der Muggelwelt gehen eher in die Richtung, dass man weniger Vergissmich-Zauber anwenden möchte. Natürlich wird die magische Welt ihre Existenz nicht von heute auf Morgen preisgeben, aber Muggel sollen weniger herablassend behandelt werden. Erinnerungen zu löschen, was nicht gearde ohne Nebenwirkungen ist (wie Mr. Roberts vom Campingplatz beweist), muss wohl überlegt geschehen - oder manchmal auch gar nicht. Ich würde mich an solche seltsamen Begebenheiten erinnern wollen, auch wenn mir nachher keiner glauben sollte ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

**Das innere Wesen**

Als Harry mit Albus auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerte, bemerkte er bereits einige Kollegen und Angestellte, darunter Hagrid, der ganz außen saß und Filius gleich daneben, aber auch Minerva wartete bereits darauf, dass endlich ihr Gatte neben ihr Platz nehmen würde. Noch bevor sie in Hörweite waren, richtete Albus das Wort an ihn.

„Harry, Gerüchte können sich genauso unaufhaltsam verbreiten wie Krankheiten. Die einzige Heilung wäre, das Übel an der Wurzel zu packen."  
„Ich frage Severus nicht, ob es wahr ist! Er glaubt nachher noch, ich hätte das Gerücht überhaupt erst in die Welt gesetzt."  
„Sicherlich würde ich der Erste sein, der erfahren wird, ob etwas an dem Gerede wahr ist, denn er wird kündigen müssen."

Harry nickte, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, weil sie nun den Tisch erreicht hatten. Septina, Pomona und Rolanda, die mit einigem Abstand Albus und Harry gefolgt waren, tuschelten noch, während sie die große Halle durchschritten. Kaum hatten sie sich zwischen die anderen Kollegen gesetzt, informierten sie die, die rechts und links neben ihnen saßen, was Harry mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend beobachtete. Die Besenflug-Lehrerin hatte sich zu Filius gebeugt, Pomona flüsterte Poppy etwas ins Ohr und Septina unterrichtete Remus, aber bestimmt nicht im Fach Arithmantik, sondern über den neuesten Klatsch.

„Herrje", murmelte Harry, der das Schauspiel um sich herum noch einen Moment beobachtete und der festen Überzeugung war, dass seine Kollegen viel schlimmer tratschen konnten als die Schüler.

Hinten hörte man leise eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ausnahmslos jeder am Lehrertisch drehte sich um, weswegen Severus für einen Moment strauchelte und hinter sich blickte, um zu schauen, ob seine Kollegen vielleicht auf jemand anderen ihr Augenmerk gerichtet hatten, doch hinter ihm war niemand. Unsicher strich er sich über die Brust, um aus lauter Verlegenheit seinen Umhang glattzustreichen, bevor er den leeren Stuhl zwischen Harry und Remus anvisierte. Die starrenden Kollegen ignorierend setzte er sich.

Für die anderer Lehrer hörbar fragte Remus Severus sofort: „Ist das Gerücht wahr?" Hagrid, ganz am Ende eines Tischendes, horchte auf.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, welches Thema ihn betreffend seine Kollegen so sehr interessieren könnte, bis er sich darüber klar wurde, dass es sich nur um berufliches Interesse handeln könnte. Womöglich hatte Draco absichtlich oder unabsichtlich verlauten lassen, dass er bei dem Erstellen eines Kündigungsschreibens geholfen hatte, woraus man schließen konnte, dass Severus demnächst seine Stelle als Lehrer aufgeben würde. So oder so würde er Draco dafür einen Satz heiße Ohren verpassen – natürlich nur mit einem relativ harmlosen Fluch, der ein wenig zwicken und kribbeln sollte.

„Ja, es ist wahr." Severus hatte für alle deutlich, aber desinteressiert geantwortet.  
Hagrid schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen. „Dann sind Sie wirklich ein Vampir?"

Offenbar war die neue Kunde noch nicht bis zum Ende des Tisches gelangt. Severus rollte mit den Augen, doch Filius nahm es ihm ab, darauf zu antworten.

„Nicht das Gerücht, du großer dummer Zausel! Severus wird hier aufhören", hörte man den kleinwüchsigen Lehrer für Zauberkunst mit seiner hohen Stimme klarstellen.  
„Tatsächlich? Aber warum? Gefällt's Ihnen hier nich' mehr?"

Hagrid war lieb und nett, aber von Feingefühl verstand er wenig. So konnte er Severus' ablehnende Körpersprache, die für alle anderen deutlich zeigte, dass er darüber nicht reden wollte, leider nicht interpretieren. Filius war so frei, Hagrid in ein Gespräch über Tiere zu verwickeln, um ihn vom momentanen Thema abzulenken. Auch sonst hakte niemand mehr nach, nicht einmal Albus, der jedoch einige Male einen Blick zu Severus hinüberwarf.

Harrys Stimme war nur unmerklich lauter als das Geräusch, das sein Messer verursachte, während es die kross gebackene Kruste des überbackenen Camemberts durchschnitt. „Ich hab es von einer Schülerin gehört."  
Severus horchte auf. „Und da dachtest du, jeden anderen zu fragen würde dir schneller eine Antwort bringen, als zu mir zu kommen?"  
„Nein, ich wollte nur …" Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass Severus Recht behielt. Er hätte ihn fragen sollen.  
„Es kommt mir gelegen, dass jeder von meiner bevorstehenden beruflichen Luftveränderung zu wissen scheint. Das erspart mir eine von Albus gemachte Ankündigung im Lehrerzimmer."  
Von Severus' anderer Seite kam plötzlich die Frage: „Was machst du danach?" Remus blickte ihn interessiert an, während er auf die Antwort wartete.  
„Muss ich darauf wirklich antworten?"  
„Nein", versicherte Remus grinsend, „ich wollte nur meine Vermutung bestätigt wissen, aber ich kann auch warten, bis ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen." Schmunzelnd machte er sich über die Fleischplatte her.  
„Dann fängst du bei Hermine an?" Nach seiner Frage schob sich Harry ein Stück von dem Camembert in den Mund, bevor er mit offenem Mund hechelte, weil der Käse noch so heiß war. Severus bestätigte die Frage mit einem Kopfnicken, woraufhin Harry wissen wollte: „Als Angestellter?"  
Severus senkte sein Besteck und blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich würde mich mit meinen Referenzen nur ungern in einen Angestelltenstatus begeben."  
Harry kam nicht dazu, eine weitere Frage zu stellen, denn Albus beugte sich am Tisch vor und fragte an Minerva vorbei: „Severus, wie wäre es heute nach dem Unterricht mit einem Tässchen Kaffee?"  
„Ich habe heute keine …"  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern, mein Guter. Ich denke, es liegt ohnehin in deiner Absicht, mir etwas zu überreichen."

Seufzend stimmte Severus zu, bevor er endlich dazu kam, sich etwas von dem Käse aufzutun, an dem Harry sich bereits den Mund verbrannt hatte.

In Malfoy Manor dauerte es noch eine halbe Stunde, bis das Mittagessen fertig sein würde, das hatte Lucius zumindest von Narzissa erfahren, die zusammen mit ihrer Schwiegertochter in der Küche stand und kochte, dabei auch noch Spaß zu haben schien. Lucius sprach selten mit der Frau seines Sohnes, die er in Gedanken noch immer Miss Bones nannte. Die Zeit vertrieb er sich damit, die wartenden Posteulen in der kleinen Anflugstelle neben dem Haus von ihrer Last zu befreien. Ein Streifenkauz hatte ihm doch tatsächlich in den Daumen gebissen. Wütend stupste er ihn mit seinem Gehstock an, doch das Tier flog nicht weg. Viele der fremden Vögel blieben beharrlich auf den Stangen der hauseigenen Eulerei sitzen, die er damals, als er noch Hauselfen besaß, höchstens einmal im Jahr freiwillig betreten hatte. Seiner Meinung nach war dieser Ort viel zu verdreckt, als dass jemand mit seinem Ansehen sich hier aufhalten sollte.

„Was denn?", keifte er die sturen Tiere an, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie wohl auf Bezahlung, zumindest aber auf ein wenig Wegzehrung hofften.

Aus der Geldbüchse, die sein Sohn hier oben verstaut hatte, entnahm er eine Hand Galleonen. Sofort kam eine der Eulen zu ihm geflogen und scharrte einmal mit dem Füßchen. Ihr steckte er eine Galleone in das kleine Säckchen am Fuß. Die Eule flog von dannen. So langsam hatte Lucius den Dreh mit den Vögeln raus. Sie scharrten so oft mit ihren Krallen – manche jedoch schuhuten –, um die Anzahl der Galleonen mitzuteilen, die er ihnen schuldig war.

Die neun Eulen plus des frechen Kauzes bekamen ihre Bezahlung und verschwanden. Nur zwei Eulen bestanden auf Wasser und ein paar Körnern, weil sie von dem weiten Weg zu erschöpft waren. Per Zauberstab war die Verpflegung schnell erledigt, so dass Lucius diesen dreckigen Ort mit gerümpfter Nase flugs verlassen konnte.

Sein Weg führte ihn über einige Natursteine, die im Rasen eingelassen waren. Es war der kürzeste Weg von der Eulerei zurück zum Haus, den er allerdings kaum kannte. Erfreut war er über die blühenden Narzissen und die Maiglöckchen, die ringsherum aus dem Boden sprossen. Ein paar wilde Grasnelken hatten sich auf der sonst so gepflegten Grünfläche ausgebreitet. Ihre rosafarbenen Blüten harmonierten farblich mit den weißgelben Osterglocken, von denen er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes sieben pflückte, um sie seiner Frau zu mitzubringen.

Zurück im Haus suchte er den Raum auf, der mit der Küche verbunden war. Das eigentliche Esszimmer lag einige Räume weiter, doch es wurde schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Künftig die Mahlzeiten hier in der Nähe der Küche einzunehmen war Narzissas Vorschlag gewesen, dem Lucius nur knurrend zugestimmt hatte. Die Hauselfen fehlten hinten und vorne. Mit denen war es nie ein Problem gewesen, die Mahlzeiten von der Küche ins Esszimmer zu bringen, ohne dass es auf dem Weg dorthin kalt wurde.

In eine der kostbaren Vasen füllte er mit einem Aguamenti-Zauber etwas Wasser, bevor er die sieben Narzissen hineinstellte. Mit der Post in der Hand begab er sich zu dem Sessel am Kamin. Die Tür zur Küche hatte er im Blickfeld. Sie war nur angelehnt, weil seine Schwiegertochter das Kind immer in der Nähe hatte, so auch diesmal. Das Kinderbettchen stand natürlich nicht direkt in der Küche, sondern hier bei Lucius im Raum. Trotz der nicht gerade leisen Geräusche, die aus der Küche kamen, schien Charles fest zu schlafen, denn man hörte keinen Mucks aus der Wiege. Vielleicht war das so, dachte Lucius, weil das Kind die Stimme seiner Mutter vernehmen konnte. Lucius konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er selbst als Kind immer schnell eingeschlafen war, wenn seine Mutter ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorgelesen hatte – nicht wegen des Inhalts, sondern wegen ihrer warmen Stimme.

Durch die angelehnte Tür strömte ein appetitanregender Duft. Mit Vorfreude auf das Mittagessen ging Lucius die Post durch. Es war ernüchternd, dass die meisten Briefe an seinen Sohn adressiert waren, selbst die von seinen ehemaligen Geschäftspartnern. Einige waren für die neue Mrs. Malfoy und nur einer für Narzissa; der stammte von ihrer Schwester. Ein Brief war an ihn selbst gerichtet. Er war vom Mungos und beinhaltete sicherlich eine Rechnung. Dem Ministerium würde er zutrauen, dass man ihn an seinen Behandlungskosten teilhaben ließ. Den Brief öffnete Lucius nicht, denn Rechnungen waren die Angelegenheit seines Sohnes. Das nächste Mal, das nahm er sich fest vor, würde er sich nicht mehr um die Post kümmern, wenn für ihn schon nichts dabei war. Nachdem er die Post auf ein Beistelltischlein abgelegt hatte, betrachtete er die Blumen, die er für Narzissa besorgt hatte, bevor ihn nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die Langeweile übermannte.

In Gedanken malte er sich aus, wie er in Zukunft seine Zeit verbringen könnte. Die Idee, sich erneut im Ministerium zu bewerben, hatte er sich schnell wieder aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Damals war es für Voldemort von Vorteil gewesen, einen Verbündeten in der Politik zu haben, der den Minister um den Finger wickeln konnte. Bei Fudge war Lucius diese Aufgabe nicht einmal schwergefallen. Mit all dem Reichtum war der Minister leicht zu beeindrucken. Lucius konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, was überhaupt seine Aufgabe im Ministerium gewesen war – außer natürlich der Aufgabe, für Voldemort zu agieren. Keiner der Malfoys hatte es je nötig gehabt zu arbeiten. Geschäftemacherei in Form von Krediten oder Unternehmensbeteiligungen hatten die Männer in seiner Familie eher als eine Art Zeitvertreib gesehen. Die Verliese platzten damals schon aus allen Nähten. Heute waren die malfoyschen Räume bei Gringotts noch immer bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Galleonen und anderen Schätzen, doch all das gehörte nicht mehr ihm, sondern seinem Sohn. Rein theoretisch müsste er sich eine Arbeit suchen, um für sein Leben und das seiner Gattin aufkommen zu können, doch Draco war so freundlich, für seine Eltern zu sorgen. Lucius fühlte sich nutzlos.

Missgelaunt schnaufte er, bevor er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Küche warf. Die Essenszeiten waren etwas Besonderes, weil es dann weniger langweilig war. Erschrocken stellte Lucius fest, dass er so ähnlich schon einmal gedacht hatte. Zu dieser Zeit war er allerdings noch Patient im Mungos.

„Verflucht nochmal", murmelte er griesgrämig. Er würde bald fünfzig Jahre alt werden. 'Jung', verbesserte er in Gedanken. Mit einer bei Zauberern üblichen Lebenserwartung mit bis an die 200 Jahre waren fünfzig Jahre noch gar nichts. Er würde bald ein halbes Jahrhundert alt sein und hätte in seinem Leben nichts vorzuweisen. „Verdammt", grummelte Lucius, bevor Worte folgten wie „bemitleidenswert", „armselig" und sogar „schändlich".

Erinnerungen an vergangene Geburtstagsfeiern frischten auf. Von allen Gästen, die ihm damals einmal im Jahr die Ehre erwiesen hatten, gab es heute nur noch einen und das war Severus. Bei ihm war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob der einer Einladung heute noch folgen würde. Auf Lucius' imaginärer Geburtstagsfeier, die er sich in Gedanken ausmalte, saß er allein mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky am Kamin und betrank sich. Anders würde es sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht kommen, vermutete er.

Von einem Glucksen wurde Lucius aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Junge in der Wiege war offenbar erwacht. Dem Glucksen folgte ein Wimmern und bevor das zu einem Weinen heranwachsen konnte, war Lucius schon bei ihm.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er mit hoher, sanfter Stimme. Charles verzog den Mund und die Lippen bebten. Der Junge war kurz davor, in Geplärr auszubrechen, doch das würde er verhindern, dachte er sich, als er das Bündel auf den Arm nahm. Mit gekräuselter Nase nahm Lucius einen stechenden Geruch wahr. „Oh ja", sagte er verständnisvoll zu dem Jungen, „wenn ich so einen Gestank verbreiten würde, wäre mir auch zum Weinen zumute." Nachdem sich Lucius mit Charles im Arm umgedreht hatte, um das nächste Badezimmer aufzusuchen, erschrak er, denn seine Schwiegertochter stand hinter ihm. Sie trocknete sich die Hände an einem Handtuch.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn weinen hören."  
„Geweint hat er nicht", beteuerte er. Ihm sollte niemand nachsagen können, dass er das Kind sich selbst überlassen würde.  
„Ist die Windel voll?", wollte Susan wissen. Sie streckte bereits ihre Arme aus, um ihr Kind entgegenzunehmen, doch Lucius gab den Jungen nicht her.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum", versicherte Lucius. „Es wäre freundlich von Ihnen, wenn Sie sich weiterhin um das Mittagessen sorgen könnten. Langsam aber sicher könnte ich einen Happen vertragen."  
An den kühlen Tonfall hatte sich Susan längst gewöhnt, auch wenn sie es schade fand, dass in ihrem neuen Zuhause so eine familiäre Kälte herrschte. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nickte ihr zu und verließ den Raum. Der Hauch eines unangenehmen Geruchs lag im Zimmer, der Susan bestätigte, dass die Windeln tatsächlich gewechselt werden mussten. Mit einem Wink ihres Stabes sorgte sie für einen dezenten Rosenduft, bevor sie zurück in die Küche ging. Der Strauß Narzissen war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Dein Mann hat dir Blumen aus dem Garten mitgebracht", sagte Susan mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor sie sich wieder daran machte, das fertige Essen in Schalen umzufüllen, die sie auf den Tisch stellen wollten.  
„Blumen? Wie lieb von ihm. Wo ist er?"  
„Mit Charles im Bad."  
„Er scheint seinen Enkel sehr zu mögen", sagte Narzissa mit Bedauern, weil es nicht auch so bei Susan sein konnte.

Über dem Wickeltisch im geräumigen Badezimmer hing ein Spielzeug, an dessen drei Fäden eine Rassel, ein quietschendes Entchen und ein Spiegel befestigt waren. Charles konnte es, wenn er seine kleinen Arme ausstreckte, noch nicht erreichen, obwohl er es versuchte, aber seine wachen Augen war auf die drei bunten Dinge gerichtet, die bewegungslos über seiner Nase hingen. Mit seinem Zauberstab beförderte Lucius die schmutzige Windel per Evanesco gerade ins magische Nirwana, ging dabei einen Schritt zurück, um sich nicht versehentlich zu beschmutzen, da bewegte sich plötzlich die Rassel, die der Junge mit seinen Augen fixiert hatte. Charles giggelte und ruderte fröhlich mit den Armen, während Lucius beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Um zu prüfen, ob das kein Zufall gewesen war, wutschte Lucius mit seinem Stab, damit die Rassel wieder still wurde. Obwohl sein Magen knurrte, nahm sich Lucius einen Moment Zeit, um das Baby zu beobachten. Charles blickte so starr auf das Spielzeug über sich, dass man meinen könnte, er würde es hypnotisieren wollen. Lucius sprach das Ereignis einem Zufall zu und fuhr mit seiner Aufgabe fort. Gerade schon wollte er dem Jungen die frische Windel anlegen, als die Rassel erneut ihre vertrauten Geräusche von sich gab, woraufhin Charles glücklich quiekte. Lucius ging den einen Schritt auf den Wickeltisch zu und beugte sich über das Kind.

„Sowas, sowas, sowas." Von dem breiten Lächeln auf dem Kindergesicht ließ sich Lucius gern anstecken. „Was werden sie mich beneiden, wenn ich ihnen das erzähle", sagte er zu dem Kleinen, während er die neue Windel befestigte. „Nicht die Frau Mama, nicht der Papa", er zog dem Jungen den Strampelanzug über die Windel, „sondern der ungeliebte Großvater hat deinen ersten Spontanzauber miterleben dürfen."

Das letzte Knöpfchen war geschlossen. Lucius nahm den Jungen auf den Arm. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln hatte sich auf beiden Gesichtern niedergelassen, als sie den Rückweg antraten.

„Das werde ich den beiden gleich brühwarm erzählen!"  
„Was willst du uns erzählen?", fragte Narzissa, die bereits am Tisch saß und das Essen auftat. Susan saß neben ihr und beäugte ihren Jungen.  
„Ich durfte eben dabei sein, als Charles von seinem langweiligen Spielzeug offenbar genug hatte und es dazu brachte, sich von allein zu bewegen."  
„Nein wirklich?" Beide Frauen waren ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
„Wenn ich es doch sage! Die Rassel hat es ihm angetan. Hörte sich wie eine junge Klapperschlange an. Vielleicht kommt er eines Tages nach Slytherin?" Gut gelaunt legte Lucius den Jungen zurück in die Wiege, bevor er neben seiner Frau Platz nahm, die ihm schon reichlich auf den Teller getan hatte. „Das dürfte aber seiner Mutter wenig gefallen, wie ich annehme."  
„Warum nicht?" Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe immerhin einen geheiratet."  
„Wie wahr …" Beim Anblick des Schmorbratens, selbst bei dem Duft lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Vielleicht ist die Haarfarbe das Einzige, das er mütterlicherseits geerbt hat? Und selbst da sehe ich bereits ein leichtes Aufhellen."  
„Das bildest du dir ein Lucius", winkte seine Frau ab.  
„Hopfen und Malz scheint bei dem Jungen jedenfalls nicht gänzlich verloren."

Susan hätte böse sein müssen, aber das beständige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Schwiegervaters entschärfte die Situation. Trotzdem tat sie beleidigt, aber so, dass beide bemerken mussten, wie sie es vorgaukelte.

„Oh Mr. Malfoy, da tun Sie mir und meiner Familie aber Unrecht, wenn Sie so etwas sagen."  
Lucius legte den Kopf schräg und hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ich drücke mich mal anders aus: Solang der Junge später nicht nach Hufflepuff sortiert wird, kann er mich nicht enttäuschen."  
„Lucius!", mahnte seine Frau, doch Susan nahm es gelassen.  
„Hufflepuff bringt all die freundlichen, loyalen und strebsamen Bürger hervor", zählte sie bedächtig auf. „Außerdem war ich die Ausnahme meiner Familie. Mein Vater war in Ravenclaw, meinte Tante in Gryffindor."  
„Und die Frau Mutter?" Über seine Frage stutzte er selbst. „Oh, verzeihen Sie. Ich vergaß, dass Ihre Mutter ein Muggel ist."  
„Das haben Sie vergessen?", fragte Susan in einem nur ganz leicht provozierenden Unterton nach. „Dabei ging ich davon aus, dass das der Grund für unsere familiären Differenzen ist."

Die Gabel in seiner Hand ließ Lucius wieder sinken, wie er auch ihre Worte sinken ließ, die ihn nicht einmal aus der Ruhe gebracht hatten. Zu sehr war er von dem Erlebnis mit seinem Enkel fasziniert. Bei Dracos erstem Spontanzauber war er leider gerade bei einem Treffen mit Voldemort gewesen.

„Unsere Differenzen", begann Lucius wohl überlegt und daher sehr langsam, „sind das Resultat von uralten Traditionen, deren Unantastbarkeit respektlos mit Füßen getreten wurde. Dieser über mehrere Jahrhunderte überlieferte Brauch hat durch diesen abrupten Bruch mit einem Schlag an Bedeutsamkeit verloren. Auf diese Weise wurde er geradezu mit einer solchen Geringschätzigkeit abgetan, dass man meine könnte, die Malfoys hätten seit jeher eine Lächerlichkeit begangen."

Über eine derart hochgestochene Ausdrucksweise verfügte Susan dank ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium auch und sie war gewillt, genauso geschwollen zu sprechen, als sie ihm die passende Antwort servierte.

„Traditionen werden von neuen Generationen selten einfach hingenommen, sondern in Augenschein genommen, um zu prüfen, ob sie von Nutzen sind oder lediglich das darstellen, was sie oftmals sind und zwar eine überlieferte Gewohnheit, die nur einer Sache zweckdienlich ist: Dem Schutz vor Neuerungen. Dennoch bieten Traditionen keinesfalls Schutz davor, denn ein Wandel findet unabänderlich statt und zwar in der Gesellschaft, die mittlerweile einen großen Schritt in Richtung Zukunft gewagt hat, anstatt sich verunsichert an vergangene Gepflogenheiten zu klammern."

Narzissa hatte längst mit dem Essen aufgehört und hörte den beiden zu. Beide Seiten konnte sie verstehen. Lucius war in dem Glauben erzogen worden, durch die Einhaltung alter Familienbräuche eine kleine sichere Welt aufrechtzuerhalten, so dass kein Außenstehender in sie eindringen und sie durcheinanderwirbeln konnte. Sie verstand jedoch auch ihre Schwiegertochter, die bei ihrer Familie frei von Zwängen dieser Art aufgewachsen war und daher nichts in dieser Hinsicht vermisste.

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten", grummelte Lucius verärgert, „dass meine Familie altmodisch sei, nur weil wir das, was unsere Ahnen schon getan haben, in Gedenken an sie weiterführen möchten?"

Hier musste Narzissa schlucken, denn ein lautes Ja als Antwort lag ungehört in der Luft. Susan würde bejahen, das ahnte Narzissa, doch ihre Schwiegertochter wusste auch, dass sie ihre Antwort gut begründen sollte. Diese Frage unbegründet zu bejahen würde bei Lucius nur die Abneigung wachsen lassen, weil er sich darin bestätigt fühlen würde, dass seine Schwiegertochter ihm nicht gewachsen sei.

„Die Ansichten von Verstorbenen müssen nicht zwingend fortgeführt werden, um ihrer weiterhin respektvoll gedenken zu können. Jeder Mensch muss für sich selbst abwägen, was für ihn gewichtiger ist, besonders wenn die Frage aufkommt, lieber eine Tradition zu brechen oder ein Herz."

Lucius wollte dagegenhalten, doch er rechnete damit, dass Narzissa die von den Eltern arrangierte Hochzeit ihrer Schwester als negatives Beispiel anführen würde, sollte er es wagen, alte Traditionen zu verteidigen. Stattdessen legte er sein Besteck beiseite und entledigte sich seiner Serviette, obwohl er kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

„Wenn die Damen mich entschuldigen würden?"  
„Lucius, bitte …"

Den Worten seiner Frau schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung. Stattdessen ging er hinüber zum Kinderbett. Für einen Moment hatte Susan ein schlechtes Gefühl. Narzissa schien es genauso zu gehen.

„Was tust du da, Lucius?", fragte sie mit etwas Sorge in der Stimme.  
„Der Junge hat sicherlich Hunger."

Schon hatte er ihn aus der Wiege genommen und war in der Küche verschwunden, um ein Fläschchen Babymilch zu holen, die er dem Jungen in aller Ruhe im grünen Salon geben wollte.

Betreten schaute Susan zur Tür hinüber, durch die ihr Schwiegervater mit Charles verschwunden war. Ein Blick hinüber zu Narzissa zeigte, dass auch sie über den Verlauf des Gesprächs nicht gerade glücklich war.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte Susan reuevoll.  
„Nein nein, keine Sorge. Wenn er nicht sofort antwortet, dann bedeutet das, er wird sich Gedanken über die Unterhaltung machen."  
Susans Augen funkelten. „Wirklich?"  
Narzissa lächelte, bevor beide sich wieder ihrem Mittagesen widmeten.

Nachdem sie später den Tisch gemeinsam abgeräumt hatten, schaute Susan die Post durch. Von Draco hatte sie die Erlaubnis, alle Briefe für ihn zu öffnen, falls etwas Wichtiges dabei sein würde. Einer der Briefe, die an sie gerichtet war, war vom Ministerium. Kingsley fragte sie, ob sie nach ihrer Mutter-Kind-Zeit wieder anfangen wollte zu arbeiten oder ob sie noch ein halbes Jahr anhängen wollte. Es war ein privater Brief ihres Kollegen und keinesfalls eine offizielle Anfrage.

„Narzissa?" Als ihre Schwiegermutter sie anblickte, fragte sie: „Wenn ich wieder arbeiten gehen sollte, würdest du dich um Charles kümmern? Sonst würde ich ein Kindermädchen …"  
„Wir kümmern uns um ihn!", bestätigte die Blonde freundlich lächelnd. „Wozu ist eine Familie da?"  
Zufrieden nickte Susan und nahm sich vor, Kingsley nachher zurückzuschreiben, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder anfangen wollte, da fiel ihr der Brief in die Hand, der an Lucius adressiert war. „Hier ist ein Brief für deinen Mann. Er hat ihn nicht geöffnet."  
„Zeig mal." Den Brief vom Mungos nahm Narzissa entgegen, um ihn zu öffnen. Offenbar hatte sie von ihrem Mann die gleiche Erlaubnis wie Susan von dem ihren. Das zweimal gefaltete Pergament beinhaltete keine Rechnung. „Oh, eine Erinnerung vom Krankenhaus zur Nachuntersuchung. Ich werde es ihm besser geben."

Am Nachmittag brach ein Gewitter herein. Im Hause Malfoy eines in Form einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Lucius und Narzissa über den Sinn und Unsinn von Nachuntersuchungen und über Hogwarts eines, das viele dunkle Wolken und literweise Regen mit sich brachte.

Auf seinem Weg zum Direktorenbüro beobachtete Severus durch die Fenster die wenigen vom Unwetter überraschten Schüler, die über die Wiesen rannten und im Schloss das Trockene suchten. Der steinerne Wasserspeier gab nach genanntem Passwort den Weg nach oben frei. Albus – das konnte Severus schon riechen – erwartete ihn mit Kaffee und frischem Gebäck. Die Tür oben öffnete sich von allein und ließ Severus eintreten.

„Ah, mein Freund. Nimm doch Platz." Albus beäugte den Umschlag in Severus' Händen, mit dem der Tränkemeister unsicher spielte. „Einen Kaffee nimmst du aber zusammen mit mir ein oder?"  
„Ich denke, die Zeit habe ich." Severus setzte sich und betrachtete die vielen Kuchenplatten. Nougattorte war mit dabei. Er mochte Nougat. „Und ein Stück davon." Er deutete auf entsprechenden Kuchen und überraschte sich damit selbst. Womöglich vermisste er jetzt schon die süßen Angebote des Direktors, obwohl er sie meist abgelehnt hatte.

Ungeniert starrte Albus auf den Brief, den Severus nach einigem Zögern an den alten Zauberer reichte.

„Du ahnst sicherlich, was der Brief beinhaltet."

Albus nickte, bevor er den Umschlag öffnete und den Brief las. Der Inhalt schien Albus glücklich zu machen.

„Darf ich fragen, wie du deine Zukunft gestalten wirst?", fragte Albus, der den Brief beiseite legte und den Kuchen auftat.  
„Du wirst mich in der Winkelgasse finden."  
„In der Apotheke, nehme ich an?"  
„Natürlich!", erwiderte Severus gereizt, denn er ging davon aus, dass Albus das längst wusste.  
Albus hatte die Gelassenheit inne zu lachen. „Es ist gut zu hören, dass du etwas gefunden hast, was dir Freude bereitet. Und es ist freundlich, dass du mir rechtzeitig Bescheid gibst."  
„Es ist vertraglich geregelt, dass eine Kündigung mindestens vier Wochen vorher eingereicht werden muss", rief Severus ihm ins Gedächtnis.  
„Sicher, sicher. Bis zur Frist ist es noch etwas hin, Severus. Ich werde genügend Zeit haben, die Stelle neu besetzen zu können."  
„Ich bin sicher, du findest jemand, der mich ersetzen kann."  
Albus blickte auf. „Ersetzen wird dich niemand können, mein Guter. Es fällt mir keinesfalls leicht, dich gehen zu lassen, aber dein Glück hat Vorrang. Ich habe eine Liste mit Kandidaten, die die Voraussetzungen für die Stelle mit sich bringen. Möchtest du sie sehen?"  
„Ja", erwiderte er knapp.

Er würde gern sehen, wen Albus für die Position als Zaubertränkelehrer vorschlagen würde. Die Liste war im Nu herbeigezaubert und Severus überflog die Namen. Nur zwei kannte er persönlich, die anderen gar nicht, aber eine Person vom Namen her.

„Und wer ist dein Favorit?", wollte Severus wissen.  
Albus atmete einmal durch. „Ich dachte, du könntest mir erst deine Meinung sagen."  
Nochmals blickte Severus auf die Liste, bevor er bei seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler begann. „Popovich hatte in der Schule bereits gute Noten. Er hat später seinen Tränkemeister gemacht und hat diesen Berufszweig nie verlassen. Er ist auf diesem Gebiet immer auf dem Laufenden und eignet sich daher bestens." Er ging zum nächsten Kandidaten über. „Von Slughorn würde ich abraten, wenn er überhaupt, was ich bezweifle, zusagen würde. Seinen Ruhestand wird er dir zuliebe nicht ein zweites Mal aufgeben." Das waren die beiden, die er persönlich kannte. „Professor Junot ist die Leichenbeschauerin des Mungos und Dozentin für das Fach 'Inaugenscheinnahme'." Das wusste er von Hermine. „Sie ist einige Zeit aus dem Bereich des Tränkebrauens raus, aber ihr könnte dennoch viel daran liegen, ihren nicht gerade erfreulichen Beruf aufzugeben und in Hogwarts zu beginnen." Bei den weiteren Namen musste er passen. „Die anderen kenne ich nicht."  
„Die anderen sind auch nur die Reserve, falls keiner der drei zusagen sollte."  
„Und dein Favorit?", fragte Severus erneut, nachdem er nun seine Meinung kundgetan hatte.  
„Ich denke, Mr. Popovich eignet sich, wie du bereits sagtest, bestens. Zudem ist er ein sehr freundlicher und aufgeschlossener …"  
„Solche Eigenarten sind nicht zwingend notwendig, um Zaubertränke unterrichten zu können", unterbrach Severus etwas verärgert. „Fachkompetenz ist ausschlaggebend!"  
„Aber solche Eigenarten schaden auch nicht." Bevor Severus die Möglichkeit fand, sich und seine Eigenarten zu verteidigen, wechselte Albus abrupt das Thema. „Dann wirst du ab Juli als Tränkemeister in der Apotheke arbeiten?"  
Die Worte, die ihm zuvor auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, purzelten lautlos zurück in seine Kehle, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, im Hintergrund. Ich reiße mich nicht darum, Kunden zu bedienen."  
„Ich hoffe sehr, du findest dann auch mehr Zeit für deine eigene Forschung. Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini wären nicht die Einzigen, die davon profitieren würden."  
„Mein Augenmerk liegt zurzeit eher auf Miss Grangers Erfindung."  
„Ah", machte Albus erstaunt. „Du solltest deine Erfindungen trotzdem nicht in den Hintergrund drängen. Sie haben genauso viel Potenzial."  
„Sie sind nur ein wenig illegal, nicht der Rede wert", stellte Severus sarkastisch klar. Sein Bluttrank war noch nicht ausgereift, auch wenn er bereits so weit gekommen war, nicht einmal mehr Blut verwenden zu müssen.  
Albus klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Dein Name wird sicherlich bald in allen Zeitungen stehen sowie der deiner Partnerin."

Die beiden taten sich an ihrem Kuchen gütlich. Albus blickte immer wieder zu Severus hinüber, was der natürlich bemerkte. Er forderte den Direktor jedoch nicht auf, sich mitzuteilen. Wenn Albus etwas sagen wollte, benötigte er keine Aufforderung. So kam es, dass Albus seinen Kuchenteller abstellte und sich seinem Gast zuwandte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Die unerwartete Frage nach seinem Wohlbefinden irritierte Severus, denn er war der Meinung, gesundheitlich keinen schlechten Eindruck zu machen, bis er ahnte, dass Albus eine bestimmte Sache meinen musste. Eine Angelegenheit, über die Severus nur ungern sprach.

„Ich habe Hoffnung."  
„Severus, wenn ich etwas tun kann, dann …"  
„Hast du Vorschläge? Miss Granger und ich hören sie uns gern an. Ansonsten wäre es mir ganz recht, wenn so wenig Menschen wie nur möglich involviert wären."  
„Ich verstehe das, aber hast du auch daran gedacht, dass es gerade dieser Aspekt sein könnte, der dir erst Hoffnung gegeben hat?"  
„Albus, ich bitte dich innig, offen mit mir zu reden." Für kryptische Aussagen hatte Severus im Moment keine Verwendung.  
Albus kam seiner Bitte nach und teilte seine Vermutung frank und frei mit: „Ist es nicht denkbar, dass nicht nur eine bestimmte Person eine Heilung herbeiführen könnte? Wenn es mehrerer Personen bedarf, solltest du das mit einbeziehen. Du würdest gut daran tun, niemanden auszuschließen, der seine Hilfe freiwillig anbietet. Ich habe all die Jahre so sehr gewünscht, dass ich mit meinen damaligen Worten falsch gelegen habe, als ich sagte, alles wäre für immer verloren. Der Zeitpunkt ist nun gekommen, Severus, denn auch ich bin guter Dinge. Ich sehe Veränderungen, die mich hoffen lassen. Ich war nie so glücklich, mich geirrt zu haben."

Severus schwieg. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Besuch bei Takeda. Bilder der magischen Pflanzen huschten durch seinen Kopf. Besonders oft sah er vor seinem inneren Auge die klaffende Lücke, die entstanden war, nachdem Takeda eine Pflanze umgetopft hatte. Für lange Zeit hatte sich Severus wie die Pflanze gefühlt, die die Lücke geschaffen hatte; wie jemand, der aus einem vertrauten Kreis herausgerissen worden war und allein zurechtkommen musste. Der Ewige See hatte seine von vornherein nicht sehr ausgeprägte soziale Ader vollends unterdrückt und ihn davon abgehalten, mit anderen Menschen engere Kontakte zu pflegen. Er konnte guten Gewissens von sich sagen, dass er sich mittlerweile nach Gesellschaft sehnte. Er war nicht unbeweglich wie eine Pflanze. Er war in der Lage, sich die Menschen auszusuchen, die er an sich heranlassen wollte; deren Magie auf ihn einwirken durfte. Das Experiment mit Harry und Draco, aber besonders der Abend mit Hermine hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass Magie auf Mitmenschen reagierte. Das war es, was Albus meinte. Severus brauchte Menschen um sich herum, von deren Magie er seinen Vorteil ziehen könnte.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst", bestätigte Severus, der sich klar darüber geworden war, sein Leben als Einzelgänger aufgeben zu müssen, wenn er die Lösung seines Problems herbeiführen wollte. Und genau das wollte er, denn er wusste, was er zu fühlen imstande war und das wollte er zurückhaben. Severus wollte wieder empfinden. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die seine für sich selbst gemachte Entscheidung Mut machend zu begrüßen schien. Eine andere Frage drängte sich in seinen Kopf, die seiner Meinung nach nur sein alter Freund beantworten konnte. „Albus?" Der Direktor horchte auf. „Aus welchen Gründen weint ein Phönix?"  
„Oh, da gibt es verschiedene Gründe. Selbst ich kenne nicht alle, obwohl Fawkes mich viele Jahrzehnte begleitet hat. Diese Vögel sind sehr klug, das weißt du. Sie mögen Worte nicht verstehen können, aber sie durchschauen Gefühle und reagieren darauf. Fawkes weint, wenn jemand, den er mag, traurig oder verletzt ist. Das finde ich so bewundernswert an diesen Vögeln. Sie selbst müssen den Tod nicht fürchten, aber sie scheinen genau zu wissen, dass er für alle anderen Lebewesen endgültig ist." Albus vermutete, dass hinter Severus' Frage mehr zu stecken schien, weswegen er seine nächsten Worte genau überdachte. „Du weißt, denn wir haben die Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht gelassen, dass Phönixtränen nicht auf die Psyche eines Menschen einwirken können. Sie haben heilende Kräfte, doch die beschränken sich auf körperliche Versehrtheit."  
„Ich weiß, Albus." Severus seufzte.

Es war vor mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten der erste Gedanke gewesen, die Wirkung des Trankes durch Fawkes Tränen aufzuheben, doch es war enttäuschend zu erfahren, dass es keine Besserung gebracht hatte.

„Miss Granger …" Severus stoppte sich selbst und begann von vorn. „Hermine denkt, dass es wieder wachsen könnte. Ihre Vermutung stützt sich auf die Tatsache, dass der eine Teil in mir nicht vollständig inaktiv ist, sondern dazu gebracht werden kann, auf bestimmte Umstände Reaktionen zu zeigen."  
„Ich …"

Diesmal war es Albus, der den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen konnte. Es schien, als wäre auch er – wie Severus selbst – niemals auf die Idee gekommen, an ein mögliches Wachstum zu denken. Unerwartet erhob sich der Direktor von seinem Platz und ging hinüber zu einem der hohen Bücherregale, deren Titel er überflog, bis er in Augenhöhe einen Band fand, den er hinauszog. Mit diesem Buch kam er zurück zu Severus, um es ihm in die Hand zu drücken.

„Es ist lange her, als ich es gelesen habe, aber vielleicht findet ihr dort etwas, das euch bei eurer Suche ein wenig Hilfe verspricht."  
Severus las den Titel des sehr alt aussehendes Buches vor: „Die magische Abhandlung von 'Liber subtilitatum diversarum naturarum creaturarum' – von Hildegard von Bingen; überarbeitet von Vesta Lovegood." Severus blinzelte einige Male. „Lovegood?"  
„Das Buch ist von 1183, Severus. Es ist gut möglich, dass Vesta Lovegood eine Vorfahrin deiner ehemaligen Schülerin darstellt, aber mit Gewissheit kann ich das nicht sagen." Albus tippte auf das antike Buch. „Es wurde vier Jahre nach dem Tod der Muggel-Autorin für die magische Gesellschaft aufgearbeitet. Übersetzt heißt es sinngemäß 'Buch über das innere Wesen der verschiedenen Kreaturen und Pflanzen'. Es behandelt die Beschaffenheit und die Heilkraft dieses angesprochenen inneren Wesens."  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, inwiefern das Buch eines Muggels von Nutzen sein könnte."  
„Das Buch, das du in deinen Händen hältst, wurde nicht von einem Muggel geschrieben. Mrs. Lovegood hat die bestehenden Theorien aus der Muggelwelt aufgegriffen und in die magische Welt übertragen. Einen Blick hineinzuwerfen könnte nicht schaden. Vielleicht solltest du es Hermine überreichen?"  
„Du willst mir ein mehrere Jahrhunderte altes Buch überlassen?"  
Albus lächelte. „Ich werde es sicherlich eines Tages zurückerhalten. Ich bin auch im Besitz sämtlicher Originalbände dieser Muggel-Autorin. Sie muss eine fantastische Frau gewesen sein."

Bei Albus' nicht aufzuhaltender Bekundung seiner Liebe zu Muggeln rollte Severus genervt mit den Augen.

In der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts war Sirius hingegen kurz davor, mit den Augen zu rollen. Er musste wegen der vielen ausgelassenen Schülern, die sich hier tummelten, einen Augenblick stehenbleiben, damit er nicht von ihnen umgerannt wurde. Das Abendessen schien gerade zu beginnen. Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Weg durch die Schülermengen fort, die sich noch in Grüppchen vor der großen Halle aufhielten, weil sie auf Freunde warteten oder ungestört reden wollten. Sie kicherten, tuschelten und manche beäugten den Gast, der an ihnen vorüberging.

„Vielleicht ist das der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke?", hörte Sirius ein Mädchen sagen. Er drehte sich erstaunt um und bemerkte, wie fünf Schülerinnen ihn anstarrten, bevor sie wieder die Köpfe zusammensteckten und verhalten giggelten. Warum sie gerade ihn als neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke hielten, war ihm ein Rätsel, denn es war nie eines seiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen. Nachdem er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, folgte gleich die nächste. Warum ein neuer Lehrer?

Fernab der vielen Teenager war er endlich bei seinem Patensohn angekommen und klopfte höflich an die Tür, die ihm von dem Hauself geöffnet wurde. Wobbel trug Nicholas im Arm.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Treten Sie doch bitte ein. Ich werde Mr. Potter Bescheid geben, dass er Besuch hat", sagte der Elf, der die Tür weiter öffnete, damit Sirius eintreten konnte.

Während er auf Harry wartete, bemerkte er Ginny, die am Kamin hockte – den Kopf weit ins Feuer gebeugt. Er hörte, wie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer sich öffnete, weswegen er hinüber zu Harry schaute.

„Sirius!"  
„Harry, wie geht's?" Die Begrüßung war von Harrys Seite aus wesentlich herzlicher als sonst, was Sirius verwunderte. Harry drückte ihn und ließ eine ganze Weile nicht mehr los. „Harry?"  
Erst jetzt löste sein Patensohn die Umarmung. Für einen Moment glaubte Sirius, Harrys Augen würden so sehr glänzten, weil sie feucht waren. „Alles okay mit dir?"  
Schnell lenkte Harry von sich selbst ab. „Klar, setzt dich doch. Hast du schon gegessen?"  
Das Essen auf dem Tisch betrachtend verneinte Sirius. „Ich wollte eigentlich übers Flohnetz kommen, damit ich zum Essen wieder Zuhause bin, aber jetzt weiß ich ja, warum kein Durchkommen war." Er grinste und nickte zu Ginny hinüber, die noch immer am Kamin hockte und ihn blockierte.  
„Ja, sie spricht schon fast eine Dreiviertelstunde mit Molly. Länger warte ich mit dem Essen aber nicht auf sie. Wenn es um die Hochzeit geht, und das vermute ich ganz stark, könnte es noch eine Weile dauern."  
„Ah, die Hochzeit", schwärmte Sirius voller Vorfreude. „Wer wird dein Trauzeuge sein?"  
„Natürlich Ron! Ich glaube, er würde mich umbringen, sollte ich jemand anderen nehmen", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln. So ähnlich hatte Ron sich nämlich ausgedrückt, als er fragte, wen Harry als Trauzeugen nehmen möchte. „Greif zu, Sirius. Für Ginny kann ich nachher noch was nachbestellen." Sirius kam der Aufforderung sofort nach, denn sein Magen knurrte. „Was führt dich her?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Neben dem vorzüglichen Essen, das die Elfen in Hogwarts herbeizaubern, wollte ich dir von etwas erzählen, das dich sowieso nicht interessieren wird."  
Irritiert legte Harry seine Stirn in Falten. „Was wird mich nicht interessieren?"  
„Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn du keine Lust dazu hast. Das ist wirklich kein Problem, Harry."  
„Sagst du mir bitte erst einmal, um was es geht? Ich hatte nämlich nie besonders gute Noten in Hellsehen und bei Legilimentik hakt es bei mir auch."  
„Lass uns erst was essen, bevor du ablehnst."  
Jetzt war Harry richtig neugierig. „Sirius! Vielleicht habe ich ja Lust drauf, was auch immer du mir erzählen möchtest."  
Sein Patenonkel stöhnte. „Na gut, du lässt ja keine Ruhe. Es geht um die neuen Gesetze und wir überlegen uns, wie man die Öffentlichkeit im Vorfeld dafür gewinnen könnte. Wenn sie in Kraft treten, soll sich niemand überrumpelt fühlen. Es soll keinen Aufstand geben, also müssen die Bürger der magischen Welt schon jetzt damit in Berührung kommen. Genau da wird's aber knifflig, denn wer ist beliebt genug, dass er mit seinen Äußerungen bei den Bürgern Gehör finden könnte? Man müsste jemand mit großem Ansehen für die Sache gewinnen; jemand, der sich positiv für die neuen Arbeitsgesetze für Werwölfe äußert oder auch befürwortet, dass Elfen und Kobolde Zauberstäbe benutzen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass es dir gegen den Strich geht, für solche Zwecke herangezogen zu werden, aber …"  
„Ich mach's!", sagte Harry, bevor er sich eine volle Gabel mit Rotkohl in den Mund schob.  
„Was?"

Mit vollem Mund wiederholte Harry die beiden Wörter brabbelnd, doch die waren noch weniger verständlich. Sirius ahnte jedoch, dass Harry ihm tatsächlich eine Zusage gegeben hatte, was ihn sehr erfreute. Nachdem sein Patensohn geschluckt hatte, stellte er eine Frage.

„Du arbeitest mit Mr. Bloom zusammen, oder?"  
„Kennst du ihn?" Sirius schien sehr erstaunt.  
„Hermine hat mich mal zu einer seiner Veranstaltungen mitgeschleppt. War ganz nett, bis auf den Vampir und den Angriff der Todesser. Kurzum: Ich hätte drauf verzichten können."  
Sirius nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich daran. Zum Glück hat Remus gleich eingegriffen, sonst wäre noch viel mehr passiert."  
„Arbeitest du also mit Mr. Bloom?"  
„Jein, ich arbeite Hand in Hand mit der Initiative, das ist richtig, ich arbeite aber auch im Auftrag des Ministeriums, aber auf freiberuflicher Basis. Ich habe einen, ähm, Kollegen, mit dem ich am selben Strang ziehe. Er kann sehr gut mit Worten umgehen und weiß, auf was es bei Gesetzen ankommt. Außerdem nimmt er jeden Vorschlag ernst."

Sirius erzählte so stolz von seiner Arbeit, dass Harry nichts anderes tun konnte als sich für ihn zu freuen. Endlich hatte sein Patenonkel Spaß an etwas gefunden, das seinem Leben auch noch einen Sinn gab.

„Kenne ich ihn?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Denke nicht. Er war …" Dass Duvall der Beistand von Malfoy gewesen war, wollte er nicht ausplaudern. „Er war bis vor Kurzem noch im Ministerium beschäftigt, hat aber gekündigt."  
„War ihm wohl zu langweilig", murmelte Harry verständnisvoll.

Wenn beim Ministerium angestellt, dachte er, dann als Auror. Der Job brachte wenigstens Abwechslung mit sich, wenn auch eine Menge Gefahren, was aber vielleicht viel besser war, als im Büro an Langeweile zu sterben. Mich wachem Auge beobachtete Harry, wie Wobbel den Jungen auf dem Boden absetzte, damit der ein wenig krabbeln konnte. Sein Elf sorgte immer dafür, dass eine magische Barriere zu gefährlichen Gegenständen aufgebaut war. Nicholas, so sehr er auch wollte, konnte sich dem Kamin, an dem seine Mami noch immer hockte, nicht nähern. Er begann zu quengeln.

„Nicholas", rief Harry mit hoher Stimme. Zwei große blaue Augen richteten ihren Blick auf ihn. Harry beugte sich nach vorn und klatschte in die Hände. „Komm her, mein Kleiner." Das Kind robbte mit zuversichtlichem Lächeln auf Harry zu, machte aber vor den ausgestreckten Armen seines Vaters Halt und beäugte Sirius. „Oha, jetzt hat er dich im Visier!"

Sein Schälchen Vanillepudding stellte Sirius auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er Harry nachahmte und den Jungen rief, dabei die Arme ausstreckte. Nicholas kroch mit schelmischem Grinsen, mit dem er mehr Sirius glich als Harry, auf ihn zu. Als der Junge an seinen Beinen angelangt war, hob Sirius ihn hoch und setzte ihn gemütlich auf seinen Schoß.

„Wie alt ist er jetzt nochmal?"  
„Etwas über neun Monate."  
Sirius blickte Nicholas an und fragte mit verstellter Stimme: „Neun Monate und da kannst du noch nicht stehen?"  
„Ginny meinte, das müsste jeden Tag soweit sein", bestätigte Harry.  
„Du, Harry, hast dich mit acht Monaten schon an der Tischdecke im Esszimmer hochgezogen!" Sirius musste schnaufen, bevor er amüsiert weitererzählte: „Zwar ist alles andere hinuntergefallen, weil du immer weiter an der Decke gezogen hast, aber immerhin: Du hast gestanden, ganz ohne fremde Hilfe!"  
„Ehrlich? Das habe ich gemacht?" Harry hörte sich solche Anekdoten von früher immer sehr gern an.  
„Lily hat mächtig mit James geschimpft, weil der auf dich aufpassen sollte. Dir hätte ja was passieren können bei dem ganzen Besteck, das auf dem Tisch gelegen hat." Gedankenverloren und mit einem erfüllten Ausdruck der Freude auf dem Gesicht erinnerte sich Sirius an diesen Moment. „Ich hab mich köstlich über dich amüsiert."

Als er seinen Patenonkel mit Nicholas im Arm gegenüber sitzen sah, musste er unweigerlich an Szenen aus Severus' Erinnerung denken. In seiner Vorstellungskraft versuchte Harry für einen Moment, sich in Nicholas hineinzuversetzen. Er stellte sich vor, wie Sirius früher mit ihm geredet haben musste und ob er da auch die hohe Stimme benutzt oder Grimassen geschnitten hatte, um ihm ein vergnügtes Glucksen zu entlocken. Sirius griff nach dem Schälchen Pudding, tat etwas auf den Löffel und machte mit dem Besteck geräuschuntermalte Flugbewegungen.

„Und da kommt der Schnatz geflogen."  
Nicholas' Mund öffnete sich weit. Der Löffel kam näher.  
Viel zu spät schritt Harry ein: „Nicht, er mag keinen …"

Kaum hatte der Vanillepudding Nicholas Geschmacksknospen auf der Zunge benetzt, prustete der Junge, um sich von dem Inhalt seines Mundes zu befreien. Mit Vanillepudding in Haaren und Gesicht blinzelte Sirius einige Male verwundert.

„… Vanillegeschmack", beendete Harry seine viel zu späte Warnung.  
Verdutzt blickte Sirius auf den Jungen. „Was bist für ein Kind, dass du keine Vanille magst?" Es war Wobbel gewesen, der mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung seiner Hand den Gast von dem Schmutz befreite. Harry reichte Sirius seine Schale.  
„Versuch's mit Schokolade."

Schokolade machte Nicholas glücklich. Ginny könnte davon auch etwas gebrauchten, dachte Harry, als sie endlich das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter beendet hatte und sich sichtlich wütend neben ihn auf die Couch setzte. Dabei verschränkte sie noch die Arme, was ihm zeigte, wie sauer sie wirklich war.

„Hallo Sirius", grüßte sie trotz ihrer Wut.  
„Hallöchen Ginny!. Der Kamin endlich wieder frei?"

Nach Scherzen war ihr gar nicht zumute. Nach etwas zu Essen offenbar auch nicht, denn als Harry anbot, ihr etwas aus der Küche zu besorgen, lehnte sie ab.

„Nein danke, ich bekomme nichts mehr runter nach den ganzen Gesprächen über Hochzeitstorten, Vorsuppen und Desserts", meckerte sie.  
„Warum denn so schlecht gelaunt?", wollte Sirius wissen, der Nicholas weiterhin mit Schokoladenpudding fütterte.  
„Wir wollten eine kleine Hochzeitsgesellschaft haben! Klein!" Sie blickte Harry an. „Oder?"  
„Ja", bestätigte er, denn in dieser Verfassung sollte man ihr lieber nicht widersprechen.  
„Mum ist da anderer Meinung und sie glaubt, weil wir ihr die ganze Planung überlassen, dass sie sämtliche Jahrgänge Hogwarts' einladen kann und darüber hinaus …" Sie seufzte. „Ach, egal."  
„Also wird es nichts Kleines?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
„Offensichtlich nicht!"  
„Was soll's?" Harry hob und senkte gelassen die Schultern. „Dann wird es eben das nächste Mal eine kleine Feier."  
„Das nächste Mal?" Erst nach ihrer Nachfrage wurde Harry sich seines kleinen Fehlers bewusst. „Wie oft hast du denn vor zu heiraten?"  
„Nur dich, Ginny! Wieder und wieder", beteuerte er grinsend.

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger stach sie ihm in die Seite, weswegen er einige Zentimeter auf dem Sitzpolster hochhüpfte und ihm dabei ein Laut entwich, den man normalerweise von jungen Mädchen gewohnt sein könnte, die man erschreckt hatte. Harry griff nach dem Kissen hinter sich und – wie er es sich von Hermine abgeguckt hatte – schlug damit zaghaft auf Ginny ein.

Nicholas beobachtete vom Schoß seines Onkels aus die sich neckenden Eltern mit einem breiten und nicht mehr zahnfreien Grinsen. Sirius lehnte sich zu dem kleinen Ohr und flüsterte: „Wenn Eltern sich kabbeln, dann wird es immer lustig." Die Worte verstand der Junge nicht, aber die langen Haare von dem Mann, auf dessen Schoß er saß, kitzelten ihn an seinem Ohr, woraufhin er quietschend in die Hände klatschte.

„Hey, was flüstert ihr beide da?" Harry war etwas aus der Puste, weil Ginny ihn mehrmals gekitzelt hatte und es enorm anstrengend war sie abzuwehren.  
„Wir lästern nur über euch", erklärte Sirius mit einem Schmunzeln, „macht ruhig weiter."

Auf ihrer Stange beobachtete Hedwig das vergnügte Treiben, behielt dabei immer Fawkes im Auge, als wollte sie ihm zur Seite stehen, falls er sich nicht wohl fühlen würde. Als der Phönix wonnig zu singen begann, um seiner eigenen Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen, war es mit einem Male still im Wohnzimmer. Selbst Nicholas war von dem Gesang so fasziniert, dass er mit großen Kulleraugen den nicht mehr so hübschen Vogel anblickte.

„Wow, das war wunderschön", flüsterte Ginny ehrfürchtig, als der Gesang wieder verstummte.  
Wobbel hatte sich Sirius genäherte. „Das war das Schlaflied für den Kleinen." Bei der ihm vertrauten Stimme richtete Nicholas seinen Blick auf Wobbel und streckte sich nach ihm, so dass Sirius den Jungen an den Elf übergab, der ihn behutsam an sich nahm. „Zeit fürs Bad."  
„Ich möchte ihn baden", warf Harry ein.  
„Sie, Mr. Potter, haben Besuch."  
„Aber …"  
„Sie können ihn ein anderes Mal baden. Guten Abend die Herrschaften." Schon war Wobbel verschwunden und Harry lehnte sich beleidigt zurück wie ein Kind, dem man den Schnatz weggenommen hatte.  
„Aha", machte Sirius, „jetzt weiß ich ja, wer hier die Hosen an hat."  
„Haha", Harry tat so, als würde er schmollen, „nur weil ich ihn nicht herumkommandiere, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er hier der Boss ist."  
„Nein", bestätigte Ginny, „denn der bin ich." Frech streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus und als er antworten wollte, piekte sie ihm erneut in die Seite.

Nachdem die Elfen aus der Küche den Tisch geräumt hatten, fiel Ginnys Blick auf eine Sache, die sie extra wegen Hermine in Reichweite gelegt hatte.

„Ich glaub's nicht, ich hab schon wieder vergessen, ihr das Schreibfederset mitzugeben." Beim letzten Besuch war Hermine allerdings auch nicht besonders ansprechbar gewesen.  
Sirius bot einen Gefallen an. „Ich kann es mitnehmen. In nächster Zeit werde ich häufiger in der Winkelgasse sein. Ich kann es ihr bringen."  
„Wirklich? Das wäre nett von dir. Sag ihr, es tut mir leid, dass ich es überhaupt so weit weggelegt habe, dass es eine Zeit lang unauffindbar war."

Neugierig, wie Sirius war, öffnete er vorsichtig die Schachtel. Drei weiße Gänsefedern lagen säuberlich aneinander gereiht in der Box, die mit dunkelblauem Samt ausgekleidet war.

„Sieht edel aus", bemerkte Sirius mit Bewunderung.  
„War ein Geschenk von Severus", erklärte Harry. „Es sind magische Federn. Man prägt sie auf die eigene Handschrift und kann ihnen dann Texte diktieren. Einen Unterschied zur Originalhandschrift erkennt man gar nicht mehr."  
„Was es alles gibt. Zu meiner Zeit haben wir von sowas geträumt. Solche magischen Federn hatten höchstens bestimmte Berufszweige. Journalisten oder Sekretärinnen und so weiter."  
„Hermine schreibt sehr viel, wenn sie recherchiert", begründete Harry das nicht gerade preiswerte Geschenk.  
Ginny schnaufte. „War doch früher schon so, als wir für die Schule gelernt haben."  
„Ich werde es ihr bringen", bestätigte Sirius nochmals, bevor er die Box in seiner Innentasche verschwinden ließ. „Ich muss auch langsam wieder los. Anne wird schon längst Zuhause sein. Mittlerweile passiert es häufiger, dass sie früher Daheim ist als ich. Das war vor einigen Wochen noch anders."  
„Macht es dir denn Spaß?" Eigentlich hätte Harry nicht fragen müssen, doch er wollte noch einmal, bevor er ging, das zufriedene Lächeln von Sirius sehen. Er musste darauf nicht lange warten.  
„Es ist eine tolle Arbeit! Besonders weil ich weiß, dass damit auch etwas bewirkt wird. Es geht sehr schnell voran. Wir sind fast fertig. Danach wird das Gesetz noch einmal von Ministeriumsangestellten beäugt – ich nehmen an, das wird Kingsley sich nicht nehmen lassen –, bevor es in Kraft tritt."  
Harry nickte, denn er war der gleichen Meinung. „Ach Sirius, bevor du gehst: Wie stellst du dir meine Mithilfe vor?"  
„Arbeitet Luna nicht bei einer Zeitung?", suggerierte Sirius.  
„Was für eine Mitarbeit?", fragte Ginny zwischen.  
„Erkläre ich dir nachher." Er wandte sich wieder Sirius zu, der bereits aufgestanden war. „Ich könnte mich natürlich mal mit ihr treffen. Gibt es ein bestimmtes Thema, dass das Interview behandeln soll?"  
„Was ich vorhin sagte: Gelockerte Arbeitsgesetze für Werwölfe und Zauberstäbe für Elfen und Kobolde. Ich könnte dir natürlich eine Kopie des Gesetzesentwurfs zuspielen, damit ihr das Interview richtig ausarbeiten könnt, aber das muss geheim bleiben."  
„Kein Problem, Sirius. Ich werde dich schon nicht enttäuschen und meine Fans auch nicht."

Harry begleitete seinen Patenonkel zum Kamin und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Die grünen Flammen züngelten auf und verpufften wieder, nachdem Sirius den Heimweg angetreten hatte.

„Jetzt erzähl schon, Harry. Was hast du mit Luna vor und was für ein Interview willst du geben?"  
Er grinste überlegen. „Du hast es doch gehört, es ist geheim!"  
„So so, 'geheim'. Ich werde es schon noch aus dir herauskitzeln."

Mit katzenähnlich geschmeidigen Bewegungen näherte sie sich ihm. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bereits, denn er ahnte, was sie ihm Schilde führte. Trotzdem war er nicht vor ihren flinken Fingern gefeit, die die besonders kitzligen Stellen an den Seiten seines Oberkörpers attackierten. Harry krümmte sich vor Lachen und versuchte zu fliehen.

Viele Kilometer entfernt von Ginny, die gerade Oberhand über Harry gewonnen hatte, saß Hermine nachdenklich in ihrem Labor. Zum Lachen war ihr nicht zumute. Der Sturm über London sorgte für eine Winkelgasse, die wie ausgestorben wirkte. Die Apotheke hatte sie schon früh geschlossen. Die Ladentür war so verzaubert, dass es im Labor schellen würde, sollte doch jemand Interesse an ihrem Sortiment zeigen, doch Kunden blieben aus. Bei den Zwillingen sah es nicht anders aus. Schon gegen halb eins hatte George sie abgeholt, um mit ihr Gringotts aufzusuchen, wie sie es zweimal die Woche taten. Danach war er wieder in den Scherzartikelladen gegangen und sie war wieder allein. Allein mit achtzehn Büchern, die sie sich bei Flourish und Blotts gekauft hatte. Drei davon waren nach näherem Betrachten ihr Geld nicht wert. Sie würde sie morgen zurückbringen. Die Verkäufer würden bestimmt nicht annehmen, dass sie alle drei in Windeseile schon durchgelesen hatte. Manches hatte sie nur überflogen, weil der Autor von seiner Sache nichts zu verstehen schien. Selbst sie schien mehr Ahnung von Kräuterkunde zu haben als diese drei Männer. Dabei hatten sich die Titel vielversprechend angehört und die Bände waren edel gestaltet. Man durfte ein Buch eben doch nicht nach dem Umschlag bewerten.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen, doch nach einem kurzen Moment wurde sie sich klar darüber, dass sie lediglich geseufzt hatte. Müde schaute sie sich um. Fellini hatte es sich auf seiner Decke auf der Fensterbank mit Sicht auf den kleinen Garten im Hof gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte sich eingerollt und schlief fest. Die Blitze und das Grollen störten ihn nicht im Geringsten, noch weniger der ans Fenster peitschende Regen.

Es tat ihr gut, ihre Augen mal nicht auf Buchstaben ruhen zu lassen, doch ihre Neugier beraubte sie ihrer kurzen Pause, so dass sie sich wieder den Büchern widmete. Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke. Diese drei Abteilungen hatte sie vorhin während der Mittagspause in dem Buchladen, der nie geschlossen zu haben schien, durchstöbert. Die Wirkung vieler Zutaten und Zaubersprüche war ihr klar, doch worauf sie sich konzentrierte war die Frage, wie diese Wirkung zustande kam. Wie war Dianthuskraut dazu in der Lage, Kiemen wachsen zu lassen, obwohl der menschliche Körper nicht einmal ansatzweise über Kiemen verfügte? Die Antwort darauf war schnell gefunden. Der Mensch, bevor er überhaupt in der heute bekannten Form das Land erkundete, war dem Wasser entsprungen. Entwicklungsgeschichtlich besaß er ehemalige Kiemengänge. Wie aber konnte Dianthuskraut bewirken, dass etwas, das seit Millionen von Jahren genetisch stilleglegt war, wieder wachsen konnte?

Hermine bekam Kopfschmerzen, konnte sich dennoch nicht von diesen Büchern losreißen. Immer wieder dachte sie an Neville und wie sie ihn mit einbeziehen könnte, ohne zu viel von Severus preiszugeben. Ihre Gedanken schweiften. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie im zweiten Jahr in „Höchst potente Zaubertränke" gestöbert hatte. Schon dort hatten es ihr die unfassbaren Illustrationen angetan. Die Zeichnung einer Frau, aus deren Kopf mehrere Arme gewachsen waren, verfolgte sie bis heute. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, ob der Künstler nur eine rege Fantasie gehabt oder ob er der Frau tatsächlich gegenübergestanden hatte. Wenn es diese Frau gegeben haben sollte, wenn es also tatsächlich möglich wäre, dass einem Arme aus dem Kopf wuchsen, dann war das der Beweis dafür, dass auch Dinge an Stellen wachsen könnten, wo sie nicht vorgesehen waren. Hermines Gedanken drifteten in ihr fünftes Schuljahr, als sie bis zu den ZAGs den altbekannten Wachstumszauber gelernt hatte, der ein Lebewesen wachsen lassen konnte. Dank Draco musste sie persönlich die Erfahrung machen, dass auch nur bestimmte Körperstellen größer werden konnten, wie beispielsweise Zähne, die mit dem Densaugeo gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten sich auszudehnen. Hermine hoffte nicht mehr nur, nein sie wusste, dass es etwas geben musste, das so starke Impulse auslösen würde, die Severus' Seelenkern zum Gedeihen bringen konnten. In ihren Augen stellte Harry so einen Impuls dar, zumindest seine Magie. Möglicherweise war Harry einfach nur mit einer starken Zauberkraft gesegnet, aber womöglich hatte allein seine Anwesenheit bereits eine so große Auswirkung, weil Severus durch ihn sehr intensiv an damals erinnert wurde und an all die Gefühle, die der Ewige See vernichten sollte. Harry konnte aus einem bisher nicht erklärlichen Grund Severus' Seelenkern manipulieren.

Erneut wollte Hermine ihren Augen eine kurze Ruhe gönnen. Sie blickte sich um und sah Severus im Türrahmen stehen. Ihre Augen spielten ihr manchmal einen Streich, wenn sie sich allein im Labor aufhielt. Es half, an ihn zu denken. Bald würde sie ihn nicht mehr herbeiwünschen müssen, denn ab Juli würde er bei ihr arbeiten. Zufrieden lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Hermine?"  
Sie erschrak furchtbar, als die vermeintlich eingebildete Person am Türrahmen sprach. „Severus!"

Severus konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, warum sie sich erschrocken hatte, obwohl sie über seine Anwesenheit informiert war. Langsam näherte er sich dem Labortisch, betrachtete dabei die vielen Bücher. Es war klar, warum sie diese Bücher las.

„Ich habe etwas, das sehr gut zu deinem momentanen Lesestoff passt." Er zog das Buch von Albus aus seiner Innentasche und vergrößerte es wieder, bevor er es ihr vor die Nase legte. „Albus hat es mir gegeben."  
Hermine las den Titel. „Eine magische Abhandlung von einem Muggelbuch? Das ist interessant." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Namen der Autorin. „Vesta Lovegood?" Sie blickte auf und wiederholte verstört: „Lovegood?"  
„Ob eine Verwandtschaft besteht, kann ich weder bestätigen noch dementieren." Mit einem Finger deutete er auf all die Bücher. „Du sagtest, du würdest kaum Bücher über Kräuterkunde besitzen?"  
„Hab sie heute erst gekauft." Ihr aktuelles Buch schlug sie zu. „Ich hab mit dem Essen gewartet, Severus. Hast du Hunger?"  
Nach zwei Schnitten Nougattorte und unzähligen süßen Häppchen hatte Severus nicht einmal mehr Appetit. „Nein, wie schon erwähnt war ich bei Albus."  
„Verstehe. Es gab Kuchen?", fragte sie, woraufhin er nickte. „Warst du wegen etwas Bestimmten bei ihm?"  
„Ich habe ihm meine Kündigung überreicht."  
„Oh." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Was hat er gesagt?"  
„Das Übliche in solchen Situationen. Er hat seine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen und hofft, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit fruchten wird."

Hermine nickte. Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde etwas sagen wollen, doch er hatte sich offenbar getäuscht.

„Hast du Brau-Aufträge, die erledigt werden müssen?", wollte er wissen.  
„Nicht viele, nur zwei. Die sind schnell fertig." Ein weiteres Mal setzte sie an, um etwas zu sagen, bevor sie sich erneut stoppte. Diesmal hatte er sich nicht getäuscht.  
„Was ist es, dass du nicht anzusprechen wagst?" Sein Blick schweifte erneut über die Bücher. „Hast du etwa was gefunden?"  
„Nein", antwortete sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Es ist nur …"  
„Ich kann unbeendete Sätze nicht ausstehen!"  
„Ja, ich weiß." Ein Seufzer entwich ihr. „Ich habe heute mit meinen Eltern gesprochen. Sie …" Hermine zögerte einen Moment, gab sich jedoch einen Ruck. „Sie haben uns beide zum Essen eingeladen."  
„Warum denn das?"  
„Ich denke, sie möchten einfach nur den Mann kennen lernen, mit dem ich zusammen bin. Zusammen arbeite, meine ich." Sie schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln. „Meinen Partner."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das von Nöten sein wird."  
„Sie wollen doch nur sehen, wem ich scheinbar unüberlegt die Hälfte des Geschäfts angeboten habe. Sie sorgen sich um mich."  
„Und du glaubst, wenn sie mich zu Gesicht bekommen, dass all ihre Sorgen verfliegen?", spottete er.  
Hermine presse ihre Lippen kurz zusammen. „Wenn wir absagen, wird das auch keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Ich kenne meine Eltern! Sie werden dann herkommen und das kann richtig unangenehm werden."  
„Ich lasse mich nicht unter Druck …"  
„Severus", beruhigte sie ihn sanft, „sie wollen nur wissen, wem ihre Tochter so sehr vertraut." Hermine legte ihren Kopf schräg. „Ein Abendessen, ein wenig Plaudern und gut ist. Sie erwarten nicht viel, nur dass du die Einladung annimmst." Er haderte mit sich, war hin- und hergerissen, was sie an seinem unruhigen Blick erkannte. „Würden deine Eltern nicht auch wissen wollen, mit wem du den Sprung in die Selbstständigkeit wagst?"  
„Meinen Vater interessieren solche Dinge nicht."  
„Nein, aber deine Mutter hätte es wissen wollen, würde sie noch leben. Hättest du mich ihr nicht vorgestellt?"

Hier bejahte er innerlich. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer ermutigt, Freunde mit nachhause zu bringen. Sie hätte sie gern kennen gelernt, nur hatte er nie welche, die er ihr vorstellen konnte. In seinem Tagtraum war deutlich geworden, wie seine Mutter seiner Meinung nach reagiert hätte.

„Nun gut", sagte er etwas missgelaunt. „Wann?"  
„Diesen Samstag gegen 18 Uhr?"  
„Erwarten deine Eltern irgendeinen gesellschaftlichen Schnickschnack?"  
Hermine lachte. „Nicht mehr als die Malfoys."  
„Dann also Blumen und Whisky."  
„Mein Vater ist eher ein Weintrinker."

Hermine hörte ein gemurmeltes „Auch noch Sonderwünsche.", bevor Severus nickte und sich der Liste mit den Brauaufträgen zuwandte, die immer an einer bestimmten Stelle des Labors hing. Während sie sich das Buch von Albus zur Brust nahm, begann Severus zu brauen.

Schon im ersten Kapitel stieß sie auf etwas, das sie in einem ihrer Lexika nachschlagen musste. Es war der Begriff „Saiwaz". Dieses Wort wurde in Bezug auf die Seele genannt, wenn auch nur so beiläufig, dass man normalerweise nicht sofort nach der Bedeutung schauen würde. Hermine fand in keinem ihrer Tränke-, Heiler- oder Kräuterkunde-Nachschlagewerke diesen Begriff und wandte sich daher einem Band zu, der aus der Muggelwelt stammte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr das Buch vor langer Zeit geschenkt. Ein Buch über Mythologie stellte die letzte Enzyklopädie, die ihr im Moment noch blieb, doch erstaunlicherweise wurde sie hier fündig. „Saiwaz" war eine uralte Bezeichnung für „See"; nach altgermanischem Glauben einer der Orte, an denen vor der Geburt und nach dem Tod die Seelen hausen sollten.

Hermine las und las und ließ sich nicht davon stören, dass Severus in ihren Vorräten für Ordnung sorgte. Er versah Gläschen mit seiner ihr aus der Schule bekannten Handschrift und sortierte Zutaten aus, die er für verdorben hielt. Die leeren Phiolen ordnete er so an, wie er es in seinem eigenen Labor handhabte. Erst bei der Tasse Tee, die er ihr an den Tisch brachte, blickte sie auf.

„Was Interessantes gefunden?" Er hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, während sie an dem Tee roch.  
„Ich glaube ja, aber ich kann es noch nicht ganz miteinander verbinden."  
„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich die Zulieferer nochmal durchgehe? Manche Zutaten lassen zu wünschen übrig. Wir sollten uns von der Qualität anderer Händler überzeugen."  
„Mach, wie du möchtest."

Mit ihrer Antwort schien er mehr als zufrieden. Obwohl es schon spät war, ging Severus nicht, obwohl die Auftragsarbeiten längst gebraut waren. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Hermine weiter in den Büchern las, als er sich anderen Arbeiten widmete. Kreuz und quer las sie hier und da, auch immer wieder in dem Buch von Albus.

Vesta Lovegood widmete sich nach den mythologischen Hintergründen im Vorwort den heilenden Kräften magischer Pflanzen und Kreaturen, griff dafür auch die Theorien von Hildegard von Bingen auf, die man als eine der ersten Ärztinnen bezeichnen konnte. Ihr Wissen über Naturheilkunde war damals schon sehr umfangreich. Hermine ging davon aus, dass man den Trank „Ewiger See" genannt hatte, weil die durch ihn zerstörten Seelen nie wieder in den Körper zurückkommen könnten. Sie würden auf ewig in diesen fiktiven Seen hausen. In dieser Hinsicht schöpfte Hermine keine Hoffnung. Severus' Seele war verloren, nur der Kern war vorhanden. Es gab keine Seen, in denen Seelen warten würden. Selbst wenn es welche gäbe, war die von Severus' nicht mit dabei. Hermine hat mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass die Seelenteile von Severus verloren waren. Es wäre falsch, ihm eine andere Seele zu geben. Er wäre nicht mehr er selbst.

Weg von der Mythologie und hin zur Wissenschaft, dachte sich Hermine, als sie weiterlas. Auch die Autorin hielt sich nicht mehr an überlieferten Sagen auf.

Als sie ein Kapitel über Animagusgestalten las, begann Hermines Herz zu rasen. Vesta Lovegood behauptet – was Hermine natürlich noch prüfen müsste –, dass die tierische Gestalt eines Menschen eine eigene Seele haben würde. Doch nicht nur das ließ Hermine unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschen. Vesta beteuerte zudem, dass Federn, Haare, Schuppen, schlichtweg alles von einem Animagus eine außergewöhnlich potente Trankzutat darstellen würde. Das hatte noch nie jemand getestet.

„Severus?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Hast du jemals davon gehört, dass man etwas von einem Animagus als Trankzutat verwendet hat?"  
„Nein, noch nie."

Eine ganze Weile lang blickte sie ihn eindringlich an, während ihre grauen Zellen so sehr arbeiteten, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder stärker wurden. Er hielt ihren Blick und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, was selbst ohne Legilimentik nicht besonders schwer war. Sie verbarg nichts vor ihm; nicht so, wie er stets seine Gefühle vor anderen verhüllte.

„Bist du ein Animagus?"  
Diese Frage erstaunte ihn. Sofort musste er an Pettigrew denken, verzog deswegen angewiderte das Gesicht. „Nein."  
„Würdest du …"  
„Nein!"  
„Severus, bevor du gleich abblockst, solltest du das hier lesen. Das scheint unvorstellbar, aber dennoch bekomme ich Hoffnung, wenn ich Lovegoods Theorien über Animagusformen lese."  
„Ich verstehe nicht, inwiefern eine Animagusform in meinem Fall hilfreich sein sollte."

Langsam schloss sie das Buch, bevor sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte. Es war eine winzige Hoffnung. Die Möglichkeit, eine Zutat zu finden, die bei einem Gegentrank hilfreich sein könnte. Das Problem war, ihn davon zu überzeugen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Hermine atmete tief durch und erhoffte sich Kraft und Durchsetzungsvermögen.

„Ich möchte etwas von deiner Animagusform haben, Severus. Für dich ist es sicher leicht, deine persönliche Form zu finden. Du könntest Minerva fragen …"  
Er unterbrach spottend. „Minerva fragen, ob sie es mich lehrt? Ich bin kein Schüler mehr und ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach einer tierischen Form!" Voller Abscheu dachte er an Black und seine Hundegestalt.

Severus stand mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Hermine musste anders vorgehen, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte. Nur wissenschaftliche Fakten könnten ihn überzeugen.

„Wenn ich Tests mit anderen Animagi durchführe und zu einem erfolgsversprechenden Ergebnis komme, die darauf hindeuten, dass ein Teil deiner Animagusform eine sehr hilfreiche Zutat für ein Gegenmittel zum Ewigen See wäre, würdest du es dann versuchen?"  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das in Zusammenhang steht." Er klang nicht sauer, sondern viel mehr interessiert.  
„Mrs. Lovegood spricht davon, dass das 'zweite Wesen' in einem Menschen unversehrt bleibt, wenn der menschliche Körper leidet. Als 'zweites Wesen' würde ich eine Animagusform bezeichnen. Deine tierische Gestalt könnte laut ihrer Theorie ein Ebenbild deiner Seele beherbergen und zwar unversehrt!"

Das Geräusch des metallenden Löffels, den Severus versehentlich fallengelassen hatte, hallte im Labor nach.


	192. Wie ein Fisch im Wasser

Hallo **Schwertlilie**,

es stimmt, dass Sirius als Tier weniger unter Dementoren gelitten hat. Pettigrew hat zwar als Mensch seinen Finger verloren, was auch in seiner Animagusform zu erkennen war, aber es geht bei der Theorie um die Seele, die unbeschadet bleiben soll. Die Infos über Sirius udn Pettigrew scheinen zu bestätigen, dass nur der Körper als Mensch und Tier gleichermaßen Schaden nimmt, nicht aber das Gemüt. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass dir die Idee so gefällt. :)  
Gemütlich wird der Abschluss bestimmt nicht (die Hexenjäger fehlen ja noch). Mindestens zwei Bomben habe ich noch in petto und ich hoffe, beide können dich genauso sprachlos machen :D

Hallo **Paule**,

anthroposophische Geisteswissenschaften sind nicht ganz Hermines Gebiet ;)  
Leider haben weder John noch ich früh genug Feierabend, um pünktlich im Forum aufschlagen zu können.

Hi **severus-angel-hermione**,

Hagrid ist ein ganz lieber, der einfach noch nicht auf dem Laufenden war, was die neusten Gerüchte betrag ;) Severus fühlte sich wohl wie ein Schüler, der zu spät zum Unterricht kam und von jedem angestarrt wird.  
Lucius hat mit seinem Enkel ein Mittel gegen die Langeweile gefunden. Seine Ansichten, die er fast 50 jahre vertrat, können nie vollständig ausradiert werden, aber um hinzuzulernen ist man nie zu alt. Besonders schön finde ich, dass du beide Seiten verstehen kannst. Lucius' altmodischen Traditionen, an die er sich klammert und Susans offene Weltanschauung.  
Besuche bei Albus sorgen für Hüftgold, aber auch für interessante Hilfsmittel in Form von Büchern. Es ist gut, sich gemeinsam über mögliche Nachfolger zu unterhalten und Severus in die Wahl mit einzubeziehen. Popovich scheint der gemeinsame Favorit zu sein.  
Sirius hat wahrscheinlich nicht einmal geplant, Harry neugierig zu machen. Er wollte seinen Patensohn nicht belästigen und hat mit seiner Art und Weise erst recht Interesse geweckt.  
Auf einer anderen Seite wird das Essen bei Hermines Eltern schon als Einladung bei den Schwiegereltern in spe bezeichnet. Etwas früh, diese Überlegung. Severus wird den Abend sicherlich auf geschäftlicher Ebene abhandeln.  
Ich habe über fast ein halbes Jahr immer wieder über Tiere und ihre Lebens- und verhaltensweisen gelesen, bis ich der Meinung war, ich hätte eine Form gefunden. Auf was es bei einer Verwandlung ankommt, wird in diesem Kapitel angesprochen. Rabe und Panter wurden seltsamerweise auch schon auf anderen Seiten genannt, außerdem noch das Reh. Ihr dürft gespannt sein, aber es dauert noch einen Moment, bis Severus überhaupt soweit ist.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

*

* * *

*

Die folgende Woche bescherte viele volle Terminkalender.

Wie versprochen wollte Sirius vor seinem Treffen mit Sid noch kurz vor Ladenschluss bei Hermine vorbeischauen, um ihr das magische Schreibfederset zu überreichen, das schon seit Hermines Umzug bei Ginny zwischenlagerte. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war der Ansturm in der Apotheke. Geduldig wartete er, bis der letzte Kunde bedient war und Hermine den Laden schließen wollte.

„Sirius!" Sie hatte ihn erst jetzt gesehen, weil er sich dezent in eine Ecke der Apotheke zurückgezogen hatte. Unerwartet tauchte hinter Hermine noch ein anderes Gesicht auf. Anstatt ihren Gruß zu erwidern, hatte die Anwesenheit der anderen Person ihm die Sprache verschlagen, obwohl er damit hätte rechnen müssen.

„Black", giftete Severus ihn an, bevor seine Lippen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen. „Was führt Sie her? Ein Mittel gegen Staupe?"  
„Muss das sein?", zischelte Hermine leise über ihre Schulter, dennoch konnte Sirius es hören. Zu seinem Erstaunen zog sich Severus nach der Ermahnung wieder in die hinteren Räume zurück, so dass Hermine sich wieder ihm widmen konnte. „Sirius, egal was dich herführt: Es ist gut, dass du hier bist. Ich wollte dich nämlich um etwas bitten."  
„Mich? Wie könnte ich dir helfen?"  
„Ich benötige ein Paar Hundehaare! Wärst du so lieb?"  
Er schien dem Braten nicht zu trauen, kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Warum von mir? Severus hat einen Hund, nimm sie doch von ihm."  
„Nein, ich habe mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt. Ich brauche die Haare eines Animagus."  
Die richtiggestellte Frage von Hermine war ihm ebenfalls nicht geheuer. „Hermine." Unsicher lachend stieß er Luft durch die Nase aus, schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum …? Ich meine, was hast du vor? Willst du versuchen, ob es möglich ist, einen Vielsafttrank von einem Animagus herzustellen?"  
„Nein, aber", sie hielt kurz inne, „das wäre wirklich mal einen Test wert! Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das geht."  
„Wofür brauchst du die Haare dann?"  
„Ich möchte damit experimentieren. Mich interessiert, ob die Haare von einer Animagusform magische Eigenschaften besitzen. Rein theoretisch müssten sie, denn die Form wird durch Magie herbeigeführt."  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du mit den Haaren tun, sollte sich deine Vermutung bestätigen? Vielleicht ein neues Sortiment an Trankzutaten anzubieten?"  
„Nein, ich möchte nur wissen, was möglich wäre. Mich … Es interessiert mich, Sirius. Das ist ein Forschungsprojekt von mir."

Hermine konnte nichts gegen die Röte auf ihren Wangen unternehmen, weil sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Diese Informationen mussten jedoch ausreichen.

„Ein Forschungsprojekt", wiederholte er skeptisch nickend und mit scharfem Blick. „Von mir aus, aber stell damit ja keinen Unsinn an, Hermine."  
„Würde ich nie tun! Ich brauch nur ein Büschel Haare."  
„Okay", stimmte er zu. „Willst du sie abschneiden? Wenn ich vorschlagen dürfte: Wenn du mich kämmst, bekommst du eine Menge Haare! Daraus könnte man beinahe einen Pullover stricken."

Hermine schloss die Ladentür und bat Sirius nach oben in die Wohnung. Am Labor vorbeigehend bemerkte er durch die leicht offen stehende Tür, wie Severus irgendwelche Pflanzen betrachtete und sortierte. Oben angekommen verwandelte Hermine eine Packung Streichhölzer in eine Hundebürste, die sie ihm breit lächelnd zeigte. Mit seinen Gedanken war Sirius allerdings noch unten im Labor.

„Er arbeitet hier?", fragte er flüsternd.  
„Noch nicht fest, aber er wird bald anfangen."  
„Ah, deswegen das Getuschel der Schüler", murmelte er. „Ich habe durch Zufall in Hogwarts erfahren, dass es wohl demnächst einen neuen Tränkemeister geben soll."  
Sie nickte. „Er macht das Schuljahr noch zu Ende und fängt ab Juli hier an." Nachdem sie seine Worte in Gedanken wiederholt hatte, wollte sie wissen: „Warum warst du denn in Hogwarts? Hast du Harry besucht?"  
„Ja!" Jetzt strahlte Sirius über das ganze Gesicht. „Das war mal wieder an der Zeit."

Fröhlich erzählte Sirius von seinem Erlebnis mit Nicholas, was Hermines Augen glänzen ließ. Der Junge war ihr Patensohn. Sie machte sich die gedankliche Notiz, demnächst etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Sie würde ihn zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus mitnehmen. Sich die Vögel anzusehen würde ihm bestimmt Spaß machen. Später, wenn er älter wäre – das hatte sie sich vorgenommen – wollte sie mit ihm zusammen in der Magischen Menagerie nach einem Tier schauen, um das er sich kümmern könnte. Damals bei ihren Eltern hatte sie immer irgendwelche Tiere gehabt, meistens Kaninchen, die im Garten hinterm Haus in den Ställen untergebracht waren. Als Sirius etwas von Hochzeit sagte, war Hermine wieder hellwach.

„Ginny schien nicht sehr begeistert darüber, dass Molly ihre Hochzeit doch ein wenig umfangreicher gestalten will."  
Hermine musste kurz auflachen. „Das ist eben Molly. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Ginny die Erste war, die Molly zur Großmutter gemacht hat – und jetzt auch die Erste ihrer Kinder sein wird, die den Bund der Ehe eingehen möchte."  
„Von den Zwillingen in dieser Hinsicht mal was gehört? Ich dachte, Fred wollte irgendwann seine Verity heiraten."  
„Das Gerücht besteht schon, seit sie ein Paar sind. Ich glaube, sie sind glücklich so wie es ist."  
„Was ist mit Bill und Fleur? Die wollten doch längst …"  
Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Das kam während des Krieges alles etwas anders als geplant." Es war Bedauern in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Bill und Fleur sind noch verlobt, keine Frage. Er war trotz seiner Verletzung ein wichtiger Verbindungsmann zu den Kobolden und …" Sie seufzte. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden", bat sie kleinlaut, denn das würde zu viel wachrufen.  
„Kein Problem, Hermine. Tut mir leid, wenn ich an schlechte Zeiten erinnert haben sollte."  
„Nein, schon gut. Als ich letztens in Frankreich war", sie verbesserte, „was heißt 'letztens'? Das ist auch schon wieder einige Jahre her. Ginny und ich haben uns mit Bill und Fleur getroffen; haben eine Menge Fotos geschossen. Sie wollen heiraten, das hat er mir gesagt. Nur wann ...?" Hermine hob und senkte ihre Schultern.  
„Ist ja im Grunde auch nicht wichtig zu heiraten." Sirius betrachtete nebenbei das Zimmer, weil er das erste Mal bei Hermine in der Wohnung war.  
„Und das sagt jemand, der selbst vor den Traualtar getreten ist. Wie geht es denn Anne?"  
„Es geht ihr fantastisch. Hab ich erzählt, dass ihr Arbeitgeber hier in die Winkelgasse gezogen ist?"  
„'Stock & Hut', ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Was treibt dich in die Winkelgasse? Der Hutladen hat längst geschlossen."

Ihm fielen eine Menge Bücher auf, die hier herumlagen und deren Titel er überflog. Bücher, mit denen er wenig anfangen konnte, doch irgendwie schien eine immense Wichtigkeit von ihnen auszugehen – das spürte er. Das magische Schreibfederset, wegen dem er gekommen war, war längst vergessen.

„Ich besuche hier jemand, mit dem ich an den Gesetzesänderungen arbeite. Wenn das in dem Tempo weitergeht, haben Remus und Tonks bald grünes Licht. Der Mann, mit dem du mich hier zusammengebracht hast – du weißt schon, der nicht registrierte Werwolf …" Hermine nickte. „Der hat sich der Initiative angeschlossen und noch drei Paare dazu überreden können, sich mit ihren Kindern zu zeigen. Der Fluch ist definitiv nicht durch pure Vererbung übertragbar, Hermine. Das allein ist schon ein großer Lichtblick."  
„Das ist erleichternd zu wissen!" Sie winkte mit der Hundebürste. „Darf ich?"  
„Sicher, aber bitte nicht gegen den Strich und am liebsten habe ich lange, gleichmäßige …"  
„Jetzt mach schon!", forderte sie ihn lachend auf.

Im Nu stand ein großer schwarzer Hund vor ihr, der sie mit treuen Augen anblickte. Das Fell bürstete sie erst zaghaft, dann mit etwas Druck, was Tatze zu gefallen schien. Von den Schulterblättern bis hin zu den Hinterläufen bürstete sie sein Fell in langen Strichen aus.

In dieser Zeit überlegte sie, was Severus für eine Gestalt haben würde. Von Minerva und aus Büchern wusste Hermine, dass eine Animagusform ganz ähnlich wie ein gestaltlicher Patronus von der Persönlichkeit des Zauberers abhing und keinesfalls von Äußerlichkeiten. Ob sie ihn so gut kannte, dass sie von selbst darauf kommen würde? Sie verneinte, denn selbst wenn sie grob seine Charakterzüge einem Tier zuschreiben würde, wären da noch so viele Feinheiten, die ausschlaggebend für die endgültige Form waren. Trotzdem sie wusste, dass das Aussehen nichts mit der Animagusform zu tun haben würde, hatte sich aufgrund der Farbe unweigerlich das Bild eines Raben in ihre Überlegungen eingeschlichen. Raben waren intelligent, konnten sogar komplexe Abläufe im Vorfeld planen und sie kamen darüber hinaus in mythologischen Überlieferungen sehr gut weg, litten allerdings sehr unter der Verteufelung durch christianisierte Völker. Allerdings – und das schied diesen Vogel in Hermines Augen als Animagusgestalt aus – waren Raben sehr gesellige und soziale Tiere, die meist auch sehr keck waren. Das Gegenteil von Severus. 'Und eine Fledermaus?', überlegte Hermine. Die waren nachtaktiv wie Severus und hielten sich tagsüber gern in Höhlen und Felsspalten auf, was den Kerkern gleichkam. Doch auch diese Tiere waren für ihr enorm ausgeprägtes Sozialverhalten bekannt, auch wenn es sporadisch Einzelgänger gab, wie wohl bei jeder Tierart. Fledermäuse kämpften nicht, stellten sich lieber tot, wenn Gefahr drohte. Severus würde sich höchstens totstellen, wenn er damit seinen Gegner in Sicherheit wiegen könnte, nur um dann unvorhergesehen zum vernichtenden Schlag auszuholen. Fledermäuse kamen jedoch über ihre Drohgebärden nicht hinaus.

Immer mehr Haare sammelten sich zwischen den weichen Borsten, als sie Tatze lang und ausgiebig bürstete. Als sie genug hatte, hörte sie auf. Tatze winselte einmal, verwandelte sich aber gleich wieder zurück.

„Und was genau hast du nun damit vor?", fragte er, als er ihr auf die Treppe nach unten ins Labor folgte.  
„Ich mache Tests."  
„Jaaa", sagte er lang gezogen, als er nach ihr das Labor betrat. „Das hast du bereits gesagt." An Severus Anwesenheit störte er sich nicht. „Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, wie diese Tests aussehen sollen und zu welchem Zweck du sie durchführen willst."

Auf die beiden war Severus natürlich aufmerksam geworden. Er blickte von seinem Kessel auf und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Sirius vor Augen zu halten, dass er ihn nicht gerade für helle hielt.

„Selbst wenn Hermine es Ihnen erklären sollte, würden Sie es nicht verstehen, also lassen Sie es lieber, Black, bevor Sie sich die intellektuelle Blöße geben."  
„Dich hat niemand gefragt." Ein Blick auf die Uhr neben Severus an der Wand verriet ihm, dass er schon zehn Minuten zu spät zu seiner Verabredung mit Sid war. In dem Wissen, damit Severus zu ärgern, sagte er an Hermine gewandt mit verführerisch warmer Stimme: „Dir, Hermine, danke ich vielmals für die sehr angenehme Ganzkörpermassage." Zur Verabschiedung drückte er ihr unerwartet einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis dann." Severus verabschiedete er mit den Worten: „Lass ja nichts überkochen!"

Mit ihrem Stab öffnete Hermine die Ladentür, durch die Sirius hinaustrat, um den Weg zu Sid anzutreten. Als sich Hermine zu Severus umdrehte, deutete sie mit flatterndem Zeigefinger auf den Kessel.

„Severus, Achtung!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig reduzierte er die Temperatur unter dem Kessel, bevor das Euphorie-Elixier überkochen konnte. Schnaufend legte er den hölzernen Löffel beiseite, vermied dabei den Augenkontakt mit Hermine, obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit davor mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Visier genommen hatte, nachdem das Wort „Ganzkörpermassage" gefallen war.

Als wäre nichts gewesen näherte sie sich dem Tisch, um die Haare aus der Bürste zu entfernen und sie Büschel für Büschel in eine Schale zu legen. Gleich darauf zog sie ihren Stab. Severus beobachtete sie mit einer Miene, die ihr seine schlechte Laune zeigen würde, sollte sie zu ihm hinüberblicken, was sie nicht tat. Momentan war sie damit beschäftigt, die Hundehaare auf mögliche magische Wirkstoffe zu überprüfen. Dank ihrer Ausbildung beim Mungos beherrschte sie nicht nur die einfachen Zaubersprüche, sondern auch die komplexen, die selbst geringste Mengen magischer Wirkung aufzeigen würden. Nach und nach wandte sie die verschiedenen Aufschlüsselungszauber an und mit jedem Spruch materialisierte sich ein Pergament, auf dem das Resultat der Untersuchung festgehalten wurde. Der letzte Zauber sengte das zu untersuchende Objekt an.

„Hier riecht's irgendwie nach verbrannten Hundehaaren", beklagte sich ein mürrischer Severus.  
„Ich habe ja auch eben die Haare unter Einwirkung von Hitze getestet."

Das letzte Pergament schwebte auf den kleinen Stapel herab, so dass sie endlich Zeit fand aufzublicken. Die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer waren angespannt. Wenn er die Zähne zusammenbiss, war das ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihn irgendetwas verärgert hatte. Die Pergamente nahm Hermine in die Hand, um sie zu überfliegen, doch dass sich Severus so verdrossen zeigte, ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

„Severus, was ist los? Habe ich irgendwas getan?"  
Es schien, als hätte er nur auf ihre Frage gewartet, denn er pfefferte sofort zurück: „Das frage ich mich allerdings auch. Was habt ihr beide da oben getrieben?" Weil sie nicht zu verstehen schien, warf er ihr ein einziges Wort vor die Füße. „Massage?"  
Jetzt verstand Hermine, weshalb er so ungenießbar war. Sie wollte die Stimmung daher mit etwas Witz etwas auflockern. „War das ein Angebot?" Sie fasste sich an das eigene Schulterblatt. „Ich bin wirklich verspannt." In seiner Mimik wich die schlechte Laune seiner Überraschung, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Sie griff zur Hundebürste und winkte ihm damit zu. „DAS war damit gemeint. Ich habe nur einen Hund gebürstet." Frech legte sie ihren Kopf schräg. „Je nachdem, was bei dir rauskommt …" Sie winkte nochmals mit der Bürste, als sie ihm das Angebot unterbreitete.

Einen Augenblick lang schaute er sie zurückhaltend an, bevor er kurz schnaufte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Seine Laune hatte sich um 180 Grad gedreht. Er war wieder versöhnlich gestimmt, so dass Hermine die benötigte innere Ruhe fand, die Ergebnisse zu studieren. Nach einer Weile sagte sie Bescheid, dass sie sich von oben ein paar Bücher holen würde. Sie kam schnell wieder zurück, setzte sich und wälzte dicke Nachschlagewerke, während Severus die neu eingetroffenen Lenkpflaumen abwog.

„Hermine?"  
„Mmmh?", machte sie gedankenverloren.  
„Ist diese Waage korrekt adjustiert?"  
Sie blickte auf. „Ja, warum?"  
„Weil ich das wissen muss, bevor ich den Händler wegen Betrugs beim Ministerium anzeige." Interessiert hob sie beide Augenbrauen, so dass er erklärte: „Alle Zutaten aus der Lieferung wiegen 18 bis 34 Gramm weniger, als es im Lieferschein deklariert wurde. Das mag bei einer so preiswerten Zutat wie Flubberwürmern nicht weiter ins Gewicht fallen, aber 34 Gramm Einhornhaar einzubehalten bringt dem Händler einen Gewinn von immerhin fast zwei Galleonen. Für uns im Jahr hochgerechnet ein enormer Verlust, den ich nicht zu tragen bereit bin."

Hermine war froh, dass er solche Dinge überprüfte. Sie selbst wäre bei der Menge Arbeit nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, die Lieferscheine so genau mit der erhaltenen Ware zu überprüfen. Bei ihr zählte nur, ob alles frisch war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du persönlich zu dem Händler gehst und ihm deine Meinung über den Betrug mitteilst? Aber nur, wenn ich zugucken darf."  
Es war nur ein Spaß ihrerseits gewesen, doch er hatte sie offenbar missverstanden, weil er enttäuscht fragte: „Hältst du mich für kleinlich?"  
„Nein, keinesfalls!", wies sie vehement zurück. „Ich dachte nur, weil solche Angelegenheiten übers Ministerium immer so lange … Nein, schon gut. Eine Anzeige ist in Ordnung." Sie nickte zustimmend, doch noch immer schien er nicht sonderlich glücklich über ihre vorherige Äußerung zu sein. „Ich halte dich nicht für kleinlich, Severus", beteuerte sie.  
„Gut, denn ich befürchte, ich werde diese Eigenschaft nicht ändern können", gab er ihr zu seinem Leidwesen zu verstehen.  
„Du musst dich überhaupt nicht ändern."

Das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, brachte die Muskeln seiner Wangen dazu, sich so zu kräuseln, dass er es erwiderte, was das ihre nur noch breiter werden ließ. Beide fuhren mit ihrer Arbeit fort, ohne einem bedrückenden Gefühl ausgesetzt zu sein.

Wieder widmete sich Hermine den Büchern. Sie war nie großartig dazu gekommen, nach der Schule Arithmantik anzuwenden, obwohl sie dieses Fach immer sehr gern hatte. Es war eine schwierige Aufgabe, die erhaltenen Ergebnisse aus den Tests mit den Animagushaaren auf ihre mögliche Wichtigkeit in Tränken umzurechnen. Sie wusste jedoch, dass nur dieser Weg genaue Resultate versprach, wenn sie es richtig anpackte.

Während sich andere Menschen zu dieser Stunde im warmen Daunenfederbett niederlegten, versank Hermine in Tabellen und Zahlenwerten und verglich verschiedene Strukturen auf ihre Muster. Hermine musste die Gesamtheit aller Aussagen, die auf dem Gebiet der Zauberei und des Tränkebrauens galten, exakt beachten und für ihre Zwecke in Zahlen umwandeln. Die Resultate der Tests mit den Hundehaaren mussten ebenfalls vollständig isoliert werden, um eigene Zahlenwerte darzustellen, denn für die gab es keine festgelegten Ausgangswerte. Wie Severus schon sagte, hatte auch er noch nie gehört, dass es Zutaten von Animagi geben würde. Hermine versuchte sich hier an etwas völlig Neuem. Könnte sie den Hundehaaren erst einmal einen Wert zuordnen, würden weitere Berechnungen demnach logisch erfolgen. Bei der Arithmantik kam es nicht nur darauf an, Ordnung in die Zahlenwerte zu bringen, mit denen man Rechnen wollte. Je nachdem, wie genau sie die Werte von Tatzes Haaren bestimmen könnte, desto treffender versprach das Gesamtergebnis zu werden.

Hermine schrieb und schrieb, hielt manchmal inne, um verträumt in die Gegend zu schauen, während ihr Kopf rechnete. Erneut kritzelte die Feder das Ergebnis nieder, das mehrmals auf seine Richtigkeit geprüft wurde. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment das magische Schreibfederset herbei, das Severus ihr geschenkt hatte. Andererseits würden ihr dann zwar nicht die Finger vom Schreiben wehtun, dafür wäre sie aber vom Diktieren ganz heiser.

Bei ihren Berechnungen beschränkte sich Hermine auf ein Minimum an Wahrscheinlichkeiten, begann daher immer wieder von vorn, bis sie am Ende jene Zahlenwerte isolieren konnte, die sie den Haaren und ihrer Wirkung zuschreiben konnte. Wie hatte Professor Vektor damals in der Schule so schön gesagt? 'Schätzungen sind etwas für Anfänger', hallte die Stimme der Professorin in Hermines Kopf wider.

Trocken, wie manch einer glauben mochte, war Arithmantik nicht, jedenfalls nicht für Hermine. Jeder einzelne Zahlenwert stand für eine Zutat und deren Beschaffenheit, Alter, Erntebedingung und Qualität. Andere standen für eine Temperatur, die verwendete Kesselbodendicke oder sogar für das Material, aus dem der Löffel war, den man zum Umrühren benutzte. Das alles konnte sie vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen. Ron und Harry konnten sich damals nie etwas unter dem Fach vorstellen, wenn sie davon erzählt hatte. Selbst wenn die beiden es belegt hätten, da war sich Hermine sicher, hätten sie nicht so ein umfangreiches Bild vor Augen gehabt wie sie. Die meisten sahen weiterhin nur Zahlen auf dem Pergament, doch Hermine sah den gesamten Vorgang glasklar in ihren Gedanken – von den verwendeten Arbeitsmitteln und Zutaten bis hin zum eigentlichen Brauprozess. Arithmantik war für sie lebendig.

Etwa vier Stunden später konnte sie sich mit den ermittelten Werten der Hundehaare auf die eigentliche Arbeit konzentrieren. Das rechnerische Erfassen des Zusammenspiels mit anderen Zutaten stand nun an erster Stelle sowie eine mathematische Klärung der Kausalität. Kurzum: Ursache und Wirkung wollten berechnet werden. Hermine braute einen Trank nach dem anderen und das alles nur auf dem Papier. Viel Zeit verbrachte sie mit Begründungen ihrer Rechnungen, gerade weil sie wenig schätzen wollte. Alles sollte am Ende nachvollziehbar, besonders aber so präzise wie nur möglich sein. Dank der Tatsache, dass mittlerweile logische Schlussfolgerungen gefragt waren, hatte sie es wieder leichter. Logik lag ihr.

Den Duft von Tee nahm sie nur nebenher wahr, doch die Hand auf ihrer linken spürte sie sehr deutlich. Hermine drehte sich zur Seite. Severus hatte neben ihr Platz genommen und Tee gebracht, sogar etwas zu Essen. Seine Hand ließ wieder los, nachdem er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte.

„Wie kommst du voran?", wollte er wissen.  
„Gut!" Ihre Stimme klang sehr euphorisch. „Ich habe endlich Werte, mit denen ich rechnen kann."  
Severus blickte auf ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Arithmantik? Ich dachte, du würdest normale Brauberechnungen durchführen."  
„Wie sollte ich das können?" Sie legte ihre Feder in die Halterung, widmete sich danach wieder ihm. „Es gibt keine Daten oder Aufzeichnungen über die Arbeit mit Animagus-Ingredienzien. Ich bin darauf angewiesen, mit Hilfe der Zahlen vorherzusagen, was für eine Wirkung diese Haare in einem Trank haben würden."  
„Wahrsagen mit Zahlen", sagte er abwertend. „Ich habe nie viel von Wahrsagen gehalten."  
„Das ist viel präziser als nur 'Wahrsagen', Severus. Ich habe keine Zeit, Experimente mit den Haaren durchzuführen. An einem Tag würde ich höchstens zwei Tests im Labor machen können. Hier", sie wedelte mit ihren Pergamenten, „habe ich in wenigen Stunden schon fünfzehn Testläufe durchgeführt – theoretisch auf der Basis von Begriffsbestimmung und Wertezuordnung."  
„Humbug", hörte sie ihn murmeln, was sie verletzte.  
„Das hier ist Fachrechnen mit einem Hauch Wahrsagen – und ich meine wirklich nur einen Hauch, weil ich sehr genaue Werte bestimmt habe! Dafür ist die meiste Zeit draufgegangen." Sie atmete tief durch und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde sie war.  
„Ich sag ja gar nichts", verteidigte er sich.

Diesmal war sie es, die das Wort „Humbug" wiederholte und ihm somit vor Augen hielt, wie sehr er mit diesem einzigen Begriff ihre Bemühungen herabgewürdigt hatte. Er versuchte, sie wieder milde zu stimmen.

„Wenn diese Berechnungen helfen …"  
„Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, Severus. Die Haare der Animagusform haben Magie inne. Man muss nur noch prüfen, wie sie wirkt." Hermine ließ ihren Blick einen Moment auf ihrer Arbeit ruhen; nicht auf den einzelnen Berechnungen und Formeln, sondern auf dem Ausmaß an Pergamenten. Über eine Sache war sie sich im Klaren und das ließ sie bedrückt durchatmen. „Wenn ich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden bin, werde ich alles nochmal machen müssen."  
Fragend blickte er sie an. „Warum?"  
„Ich werde mit dem Teil deiner Animagusform von vorn beginnen müssen." Ihre Erschöpfung schlug sich mit einem Male in der Stimme nieder. „Erst die Aufschlüsselungszauber, dann die zeitintensive Wertezuordnung und am Ende unzählige Berechnungen. Es ist egal, was ich von dir erhalten sollte, den Wert davon werde ich erneut bestimmen müssen. Nichts gleicht sich, ob nun Haare, Schuppen oder Federn."

Mit dieser Aussage bekam Severus tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie machte sich all die Mühe nur aus dem Grund, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie von der Theorie der Vesta Lovegood überzeugt war. Hermine war der Meinung, dass ein Teil seiner Animagusform eine wichtige Zutat des Gegenmittels zum Ewigen See darstellen würde. Nun saß sie hier und rechnete stundenlang eine Zutat durch, die sie niemals verwenden würde, nur um ihn mit dem Ergebnis dazu zu bewegen, sich seiner persönlichen Tiergestalt zu widmen. Sie vergeudete ihm zuliebe ihre Zeit mit Blacks Haaren.

„Dann lass die Berechnungen vorerst bleiben", schlug er vor.  
„Nein, nicht doch! Das ist wichtig, Severus." Mit ihrem Blick flehte sie, jetzt nicht aufhören zu müssen. „Wir kommen doch endlich voran."  
„Wir werden auch in Zukunft vorankommen", beruhigte er sie. „Ich werde jedoch nicht dabei zusehen, wie du deine Zeit weiterhin mit Hundehaaren verschwendest. Vielleicht …"

Er räusperte sich und griff nach einem ihrer Pergamente, das er in Augenschein nahm. Nicht die vielen Zahlen und Tabellen, die sie niedergeschrieben hatte, nicht die Kalkulationen und Formeln waren der Grund für den Kloß in seinem Hals, sondern einzig ihr Bestreben, nichts unversucht zu lassen, um ihm zu helfen.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass Hermine sie beinahe nicht wahrgenommen hätte.  
„Warum ich all das mache?" Sie sah ihn kräftig schlucken, bevor er lediglich mit einem Nicken antwortete, weil er seiner Stimme nicht zu trauen schien. Hermine wollte ehrlich sein, wie sie auch zu jedem anderen Freund aufrichtig sein würde. „Ich hab dich gern, deswegen."

Diesmal war ihre Stimme fast so unhörbar leise wie der Flügelschlag einer Eule gewesen. Er warf ihr einen nervösen, wenn auch neugierigen Blick zu und Hermine glaubte, er hätte sie nicht verstanden. Es war jedoch nicht auszuschließen, dass er ihre Worte zwar gehört hatte, aber womöglich seinen Ohren nicht traute. Hermine war so mutig, ihre Worte zu wiederholen und ihm dabei – was ihr noch mehr Tapferkeit abverlangte – in die braunen Augen zu sehen. In diesen eben erwähnten Augen regte sich das Leben hinter einer scheinbar meterdicken Eisschicht, die sie zu schmelzen gewillt war. Wie es schien, waren ihre Worte schon beim ersten Mal keinesfalls ungehört geblieben, doch erst beim zweiten Mal bewahrheitete sich auch für ihn ihre soeben bekundete Zuneigung, die er anfangs nur seiner Fantasie entsprungen glaubte. Mit sich selbst uneins wägte er eine Äußerung gleichen Inhalts ab. Etwas hielt ihn jedoch davon ab, denn auch wenn er wusste, was er zu empfinden imstande war – und diese Fähigkeit hoffentlich auch in Zukunft wiedererlangen zu können –, würde er jetzt lügen, denn nach dem von Harry ermöglichten Ausflug in die ihm so fremde Gefühlswelt war jetzt alles wieder beim Alten. Seine Empfindungen waren hinter Schloss und Riegel. Sie beschränkten sich auf ein Minimum dessen, wozu er eigentlich fähig war. Severus wusste, wie er für sie empfand, aber im Moment war dieses Gefühl weiter weg als ihm lieb war. Er hoffte, sie würde das verstehen.

„Ich …" Er musste sich räuspern. „Ich weiß das sehr zu würdigen, Hermine. Bitte verwechsle aufgrund meiner momentanen Lage meine Reserviertheit nicht mit Ablehnung. Ich weiß, dass ich unter anderen Umständen nicht minder empfinde." Im Moment, das war Hermine nun auch bewusst, waren seine Gefühle für ihn selbst unerreichbar. In seiner Seele war durch den Ewigen See der Winter eingebrochen, den man mit Hilfe eines einzigen Sommertages nicht zu vertreiben imstande war. „Dennoch …" Er ergriff ihre Hand und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich schätze die Arbeit mit dir. Sie ist sehr", eine Augenbraue zuckte, „inspirierend, geradezu erfrischend. Dein Eifer beeindruckt mich in hohem Maße und deine Gesellschaft ist eine Bereicherung, auf die ich nicht mehr verzichten möchte." Ein Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben, doch bei seinen nächsten Worten war Sarkasmus durch Neckerei ersetzt. „Und ich hoffe, das Gleiche werde ich von deinen Eltern sagen können."

Das alles konnte er guten Gewissens zu ihr sagen, denn es entsprach der Wahrheit. Versuchte er jedoch, sich an das Gefühl zu klammern, das er am Tag des großen Quidditch-Spiels erfahren durfte, blieb ihm nur die blasse Erinnerung und das Wissen um seine Sehnsucht, die in ihm schlummerte. Nur Nerhegeb war dazu befähigt, dieses Fünkchen Begehren unverhüllt zu zeigen.

Hermine tätschelte zufrieden seine Hand. Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie so verständnisvoll reagierte. Nachdem sie sich gestreckt hatte, räumte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Für heute hatte sie genug.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Schluss machen. Es ist bestimmt schon spät."  
„Nein, es ist früh."  
„Wieviel Uhr ist es denn?" Ihre eigene Frage beantwortete ein Blick auf die kleine Pendeluhr. „Halb acht morgens? Herrje …"  
„Ich werde etwas zum Frühstücken besorgen. Oder möchtest du dich lieber noch eine Stunde hinlegen?"  
„Bloß nicht! Sonst fühle ich mich den ganzen Tag wie gerädert. Ein Frühstück wäre schön." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich mache Kaffee."

Die Zeit war bei den ganzen Berechnungen unbeachtet an Hermine vorbeigezogen. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht gerechnet. Dafür sah ihr Labor wie geleckt aus, denn Severus hatte sich selbst beschäftigt und sich offenbar jeder noch so kleinen Unordnung angenommen, um sie nicht allein hier sitzen zu lassen.

Um die Zeit, zu der Severus und Hermine frühstückten, saßen auch die Malfoys zusammen am Tisch. Draco hatte sich diesen Morgen dazu entschlossen, das üppige Frühstück in der großen Halle mit all den fröhlichen Mitschülern gegen ein dezentes Mahl in der kühlen Atmosphäre seiner Familie zu tauschen. Heimelig war nur die Umgebung, nicht aber das Schweigen am Tisch. Sein Vater hatte sich schwungvoll die Serviette über den Schoß geworfen, bevor er zu den Rühreiern griff – zeitgleich mit Susan. Es ging ihm zwar gegen den Strich, was sei verzogener Mund und der missbilligende Blick untermalte, doch er ließ ihr höflich den Vortritt.

„Ich frage mich", begann Lucius, während er darauf wartete, bis die Damen sich bedient hatten, „warum ich den Tag überhaupt so früh beginne? Ein, zwei Stunden mehr Schlaf könnten mir nicht schaden."  
Von seinen Worten zu einer Unterhaltung animiert, die jeder gern unterstützte, damit nur die frostige Stimmung verschwand, erwiderte Narzissa: „Weil es um diese Zeit nun einmal Frühstück gibt, Lucius. Das war schon immer so." Als er noch im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, war halb acht eine angenehme Zeit gewesen, um die erste Mahlzeit des Tages einzunehmen.  
„Das macht den Tag doch nur länger", hielt er dagegen.  
„Es hat dich doch sonst nie gestört."  
„Aber es stört mich jetzt!" Ohne es zu wollen hatte er seine Stimme leicht erhoben.

Die Unterhaltung wollte niemand mehr bei diesem unangenehmen Verlauf fortführen, so dass sich jeder stillschweigend um seinen Teller kümmerte. Aus der Wiege, die nur wenige Meter entfernt stand, hörte man plötzlich Charles schreien. Lucius und Susan standen beide gemeinsam auf, doch er fühlte sich allein durch ihre Anwesenheit in die Schranken verwiesen, weswegen er beleidigt wieder Platz nahm, während Susan sich um das Kind kümmerte.

„Ach Draco, hat man dir mitgeteilt, dass ich Zeuge des ersten Spontanzaubers von Charles war?"  
„Ja, Susan hat es mir erzählt. Ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die Schule endlich hinter mir zu lassen."  
„Ja, die Schule", murmelte Lucius gedankenverloren. „Wie sind deine Noten?"

Für einen Moment stutzten alle über seine Worte, er selbst am meisten. Es war früher, wenn Draco in den Ferien Zuhause war, vollkommen normal gewesen, über die schulischen Leistungen zu sprechen, doch solche Gespräche hatte es lange Zeit nicht mehr gegeben. Draco riss sich zusammen, auch wenn ihn diese Frage auf einen Schlag in die Vergangenheit katapultiert hatte.

„Meine Noten sind bestens, Vater. Ich rechne damit, dass ich fast überall ein 'Ohnegleichen' erhalten werde. In 'Geschichte der Zauberei' werde ich wohl nur 'Erwartungen übertroffen' bekommen."  
„Warum das?", fragte Lucius so interessiert wie damals.  
„Weil ich nichts dagegen tun kann, bei Professor Binns dann und wann von Schlaf übermannt zu werden."  
Man hörte Lucius amüsiert, aber sehr leise lachen. „Ein 'E' in diesem Fach ist nicht deine Schuld. Es liegt an Dumbledore. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er weiterhin einen Geist als Professor beschäftigen kann? Und dazu noch einen so langweiligen."  
Narzissa verteidigte entweder Professor Binns oder den Direktor, indem sie ihm vor Augen hielt: „Du hast erzählt, dir hätte das Fach immer sehr gefallen."  
„Ja, meine Liebe, aber auch nur, weil ich dort Zeit fand, Briefe an dich zu verfassen oder Hausaufgaben nachzuholen, die ich vergessen habe. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich die gleiche Note bekam, die unser Sohn jetzt erwartet."

Susan kam wieder an den Tisch zurück und hörte der nur leicht angespannten Unterhaltung zu.

„Wie sieht es in 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' aus, Draco? Das Fach hat dich nie sehr interessiert."  
Draco holte tief Luft, denn wenn er sagen würde, wer das Fach unterrichtete, würde die Stimmung mit einem Male von etwas kühl auf Minusgrade umschlagen. „Auch dort erwarte ich ein 'O'. Professor Lupin", sein Vater blickte erstaunt auf, „kann den Stoff sehr gut vermitteln. Selbst die Theorie ist nicht mehr so langweilig wie … Na ja, wie früher eben."  
„Lupin? Dumbledore lässt wieder diesen Werwolf unterrich…"  
„Lucius", mahnte Narzissa leise.  
„Wissen die anderen Eltern davon? Ich denke nicht." Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Es gehört sich nicht, so eine Bestie in einer Schule für …"  
„Lucius!", fauchte Narzissa. „Professor Lupin – Remus – ist ein sehr netter und kompetenter Lehrer, zudem der Verlobte meiner Nichte, also ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Ich lege dir ans Herz, genau das zu bedenken, bevor du etwas sagst oder tust, das dir später leidtun wird."  
„Ich befürchte trotzdem, dass ein Internat kein geeigneter Ort für ihn ist, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen oder, Draco?"

Verlegen stocherte Draco in seinem Rührei. Gern wollte er seinem Vater zustimmen, nur um mit ihm überhaupt mal wieder einer Meinung zu sein, doch er konnte nicht. Nicht bei diesem Thema.

„Es ist schon richtig, dass Professor Lupin sehr kompetent ist, sonst hätte ich sicherlich eine schlechtere Note zu erwarten. Und zu seinem, ähm, Problem: Die Schüler und Eltern wissen es und es macht ihnen nichts aus."

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man entnehmen, dass Lucius gern etwas anderes gehört hätte. Statt seinen Standpunkt energisch zu vertreten, ließ er das Thema fallen, denn es war eine ermüdende Erfahrung, ständig drei Personen gegen sich zu haben. Zu seinem Glück begann Charles in seiner Wiege erneut zu schluchzen. Wie von selbst erhob sich Lucius, diesmal davon irritiert, dass Susan am Tisch sitzen blieb. Zunächst zögerlich, dann jedoch davon überzeugt, die stille Erlaubnis erhalten zu haben, sich um den Jungen kümmern zu dürfen, nahm er ihn aus der Wiege.

Draco blickte Susan fragend an, wurde jedoch von seinem Vater abgelenkt, der wissen wollte, ob Charles schon seine Flasche bekommen hatte. Susan verneinte, so dass Lucius sich wie selbstverständlich in die Küche begab. Als sein Vater außer Hörweite war, beugte sich Draco zu seiner Frau hinüber.

„Was sollte das? Hast du Charles nicht eben gefüttert?"  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Du hast doch gehört, dass dein Vater nichts mit seiner Zeit anzufangen weiß. Ich dachte, er könnte ihm die Flasche geben."  
„Das hast du so eingefädelt?" Nachdem Susan genickt hatte, musste Draco grinsen, denn irgendwie erinnerte ihn ihr Handeln an sich selbst.  
Seine Mutter nutzte es ebenfalls aus, dass sich Lucius gerade nicht im Raum befand, denn sie legte ihrem Sohn nahe: „Schatz, könntest du mal mit deinem Vater reden? Es geht um eine Nachuntersuchung seiner Augen. Er will einfach nicht ins Mungos gehen, dabei ist das so wichtig."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf mich hören wird, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Jetzt konnte Draco der Bitte seiner Mutter nicht mehr nachkommen, wenn er pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen wollte. Er verabschiedete sich und nahm den Kamin, der ihn im Nu nach Hogwarts zurückbrachte.

Der Schultag verging ruhig, so schien es jedenfalls. Severus war etwas durcheinander. Der Unterricht rauschte so schnell an ihm vorbei wie die Landschaft am Fenster, wenn man in einem Abteil des Hogwarts-Express saß. Einerseits wollte er Hermine den Gefallen tun und seine Animagusform zum Vorschein bringen, andererseits war er nicht gewillt, Minerva um Hilfe zu bitten. Allein würde er es jedoch nicht bewerkstelligen, weil er eine nicht zu leugnende Abscheu gegen diese Art der Verwandlung hegte und gerade diese ablehnende Haltung einem Erfolg im Wege stehen würde. Er war unschlüssig. Minerva würde ihm sicherlich in Windeseile das Wissen vermitteln, das er für eine erfolgreiche Verwandlung benötigte, doch ihm gefiel nicht, sich ihr auf diese sehr persönliche Weise offenbaren zu müssen.

Es war die Hoffnung, eines Tages wieder fühlen zu dürfen, die den Entschluss für ihn fällte.

„Minerva?" Die Angesprochene blieb auf ihrem Weg in die große Halle, in der gerade das Abendessen serviert wurde, stehen. „Ich möchte dir ein Anliegen vorbringen. Unter vier Augen, wenn möglich."  
„Du möchtest etwas von mir, Severus?" Nur ihre Stirn kräuselte sich vor Verwunderung, während sie ihn mit ansonsten neutralem Gesichtsausdruck musterte. „Da bin ich aber gespannt."

Sie folgte ihm ins Lehrerzimmer, das sie nun zur Essenszeit ganz für sich allein hatten und begutachtete ihren jungen Kollegen geduldig. Severus gab nicht sofort preis, über was er mit ihr reden wollte. Einen Moment gönnte sie ihm noch, beobachtete währenddessen die deutliche Zerrissenheit, die für ihn sehr untypisch war. Er blickte sie mehrmals an, versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch stoppte er sich jedesmal wieder selbst, um seine Worte zu überdenken. Als er tief durchatmete, war für Minerva ersichtlich, dass er sich zusammenriss.

„Ich wäre gezwungen, dir einen Fluch entgegenzuwerfen, solltest du mich wegen der Bitte, die ich gleich an dich richte, verspotten."  
Gemächlich legte sie eine Hand in die andere und blickte ihn dabei streng an. „Das, Severus, ist wahrlich der falsche Weg, um an mich heranzutreten, denn wie du ja bereits betont hast, bist du derjenige, der etwas von mir möchte." Sie schnaufte echauffiert. „Mir drohen? Ich bitte dich!"  
„Es war lediglich als Aufforderung gedacht, mich ernst zu nehmen."  
„Was mir schwerfällt, wenn du so von mir denkst. Ich bin kein Feind, den man im Vorfeld zurechtweisen muss, Severus. Wir sind Kollegen, also behandle mich entsprechend."  
„Du musst meine Worte nicht überbewerten. Würde es einen einfacheren Weg geben, wäre ich nicht gezwungen, deinen Rat einzuholen."

Minerva spitzte die Ohren. Noch nie war sie von Severus nach Rat gefragt worden, nicht in schulischen Belangen und schon gar nicht in persönlichen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

„Severus, was ist? Geht es um einen Schüler? Ist etwas vorgefallen?"  
„Nein", beruhigte er, „nichts dergleichen. Es geht um eine Fähigkeit, in der ich Einweisung benötige."  
„Fähigkeit?", platzte es ungläubig aus Minerva heraus. Was, fragte sie sich, könnte sie besser als er selbst? „Geht es um einen komplizierten Verwandlungszauber? Du weißt, Severus, dass ich für schwierige Aufgaben dieser Art immer zu haben bin", verkündete sie stolz. „Nun sprich!"  
„In gewisser Weise geht es um Verwandlung. Um genau zu sein, um tierische Formen."  
„Ah", machte sie, als sie begriffen hatte. „Es geht um die Animagusform. Wer deiner Schützlinge ist es denn, der Potenzial zeigt?"  
„Wie schon gesagt geht es nicht um einen Schüler."

Eine Weile blickte sie ihn an, blinzelte dabei nachdenklich. Sie wollte nicht sagen, was ihr auf der Zunge lag, denn sie würde sicher falsch damit liegen, dass er sich selbst meinen könnte. Sie rief sich seine Worte ins Gedächtnis zurück. 'Es geht um eine Fähigkeit, in der ich Einweisung benötige', hörte sie seine Stimme. Sie konnte sich nicht irren.

„Du selbst?"  
Severus nickte. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, würdest du mir hilfreiche Lektüre empfehlen, damit ich …"  
Sie war so erstaunt, dass sie ihn unterbrach, ohne es selbst zu merken. „Du möchtest deine Animagusform finden?" Missgestimmt über ihre Unterbrechung nickte er lediglich. „Das ist …" Sie war sprachlos.  
„Ein paar Buchtitel", fuhr er fort, „Anleitungen für Konzentrationsübungen und die Klärung wichtiger Abläufe, mehr benötige ich nicht, Minerva."

Endlich war sie wieder bei Sinnen. Breit grinsend zeigte sie ihm ihre Beglückwünschung zu dieser Entscheidung, die er mit verzogenem Mund kommentierte. Wenige Augenblicke später war Minerva voll in ihrem Element.

„Jedes Buch über die Wandlung zum Tier wird dir ans Herz legen, niemals allein nach dem Wesen in dir zu suchen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich!"  
Ihren Ratschlag schlug er mit einem hämischen Grinsen in den Wind. „Das lass nur meine Sorge sein, Minerva."  
„Nichts da, Severus. Ich werde so eine risikobereite Ansicht nicht auch noch unterstützen. Die Mahnung, in Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person an der Animagusform zu arbeiten, kommt nicht von ungefähr."  
„Was meinst du mit risikobereit? Ich möchte so lernen, wie immer. Viele Dinge habe ich mir autodidaktisch angeeignet. Ich benötige kein Aufsichtspersonal."  
„Wie ich sehe, wäre es angemessen, deinen Dickkopf zunächst mit einer ganz anderen Lektüre zu füllen. Es gibt nicht wenige Berichte über Menschen, die sich verloren haben." Solche Warnungen würde Minerva nicht aus Jux und Tollerei von sich geben, das wusste Severus. Geduldig hörte er ihrer Ausführung zu. „Vor lauter Euphorie über die erste geglückte Verwandlung zum Tier ist so manch einem Alleingänger die Fähigkeit abhanden gekommen, sich auch wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln zu können. In solchen Fällen muss die Person einschreiten, die du als 'Aufsichtspersonal' bezeichnest. Es gibt Gründe, warum das Ministerium jeden Animagi registriert sehen möchte. Nicht weil sie dann Kontrolle über sie haben, sondern weil es einem nicht registrierten Tier sehr schwerfallen würde, auf sich und sein Problem bei der Rückverwandlung aufmerksam zu machen. Versuch nur mal als Schnecke, mit einem Menschen Kontakt aufzunehmen."  
„Als Schnecke?"  
„Oder was auch immer du sein magst."  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ganz sicher nicht so ein träges Tier. Warum nennst du gerade das als Beispiel?"  
„Verzeih mir, ich habe wohl an die ganzen Gläser denken müssen, die in deinem Büro stehen." An die schleimigen Kreaturen in ihnen, dachte sie mit zurückhaltend belustigter Miene.

Wieder schien Severus abzuwägen, wie er reagieren sollte. Minerva glaubte, es wäre an der Zeit, ihre Hilfe direkt anzubieten.

„Du kannst nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen, um alle Aspekte zu besprechen, die dich interessieren. Ich werde es dennoch nicht zulassen, dass du in dieser Angelegenheit allein tätig wirst. Jeder erfolgreiche Animagi hat mit einem Vertrauten zusammengearbeitet, Severus. Viele von denen, die es ohne Hilfe überwinden wollten, wurden von der Panik übermannt, als die Rückverwandlung auf sich warten ließ."

Den Termin für eine Unterredung nahm Severus sofort an. Nach dem Abendessen fand er sich sehr pünktlich bei Minerva ein, womit er ihr ungewollt die Dringlichkeit offenbarte.

„Severus, tritt ein und nimm Platz."

Mit einer Geste ihrer Hand deutete sie auf einen Sessel am Kamin, der von seinem Zwillingsbruder durch ein kleines Beistelltischlein getrennt war. Auf dem anderen nahm sie Platz, bevor sie in lehrerhafter Stimme mit den Fakten begann.

„Ein Animagus kann in jedem Zauberer und in jeder Hexe darauf warten, erweckt zu werden. Ihn zu finden schreckt viele leider ab. Es gibt Menschen, die Vorlieben und Abneigungen gegenüber gewissen Tierarten haben." Sie blickte ihn an. „Gibt es ein Tier, dem du weniger zugetan bist?"  
Gelassen hob und senkte er seine Schultern. „Nein, es ist mir gleichgültig."  
„Das ist die beste Voraussetzung, Severus. Selbst ich konnte es damals nicht vermeiden, unbewusst das eine Tier zu bevorzugen und ein anderes zu verabscheuen. Nur sehr schwer hätte ich die Form eines Reptils akzeptieren können."  
„Warum warst du damals so darauf erpicht, deine Animagusform zu finden, wenn du nicht ausschließen konntest, womöglich zu einem Tier zu werden, das du widerlich findest?"  
„Weil es am Ende auch mir egal war. Die Chance war gering, dass meine Persönlichkeit einem Waran entsprechen könnte. Du weißt sicherlich, dass ein Animagus der Persönlichkeit entspringt. Einmal gefunden wird er ewig diese Gestalt beibehalten, dein zweites Ich werden und zusammen mit dir altern."

'Zweites Ich', wiederholte Severus in Gedanken. Mit einem Male war auch er von Hermines Theorie überzeugt, sein Animagus würde eine eigene Seele besitzen. Was ihm Sorgen machte, war die Vermutung, sich mit seiner momentan beschränkten Fähigkeit zu Emotionen überhaupt in ein Tier verwandeln zu können. Er war dennoch bereit, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Wenn selbst so ein durchschnittlich begabter Mensch wie Pettigrew in der Lage gewesen war, eine Gestalt zu finden, würde es ihm nicht sonderlich schwerfallen dürfen.

„Darf ich nach deinen Ambitionen fragen, Severus?"  
„Darfst du nicht", erwiderte er knapp, was sie verärgerte.  
„Ich frage aus einem bestimmten Grund und nicht aus Neugierde. Eine hohe Erwartungshaltung an sich selbst kann den Erfolg nämlich vereiteln. Sich zu einer Verwandlung zu entscheiden sollte nicht aus einem inneren Druck heraus resultieren." Minerva dachte an einige ehemalige Studenten, die ihre Animagusform unbedingt finden wollten, um somit ihren Beruf als Auror zu bereichern, doch gerade dieser innige Wunsch behinderte den Fortschritt.  
„Lass mich dir versichern, dass ich nicht unter psychischem Druck stehe. Ich will den Versuch starten. Sollte es mir versagt bleiben, eine Form zu finden, werde ich daran sicherlich nicht zerbrechen."

Seinen Worten mussten sie innerlich zustimmen. Severus wirkte nicht wie jemand, der alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, seine Form zu erlangen und noch weniger würde er daran zugrunde gehen, sollte er bei diesem Vorhaben scheitern.

„Nun gut, dann sollten wir mit der Theorie beginnen." Minerva ging hinüber zu einem Bücherregel zog einen dicken Wälzer hinaus, den sie mit zurück zum Sessel nahm. „Wie in jedem Fach muss man sich zunächst darüber informieren, was summa summarum auf einen zukommt. Du lässt deine Erstklässler auch nicht sofort mit Zutaten hantieren und sie nach Lust und Laune fröhlich in einen Kessel werfen."

Dass Minerva ihn indirekt als Schüler betrachtete, konnte er nur schwer verdauen. Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Er war hier, um sich durch ihr Wissen und mit Hilfe ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen in die Materie einzuarbeiten.

„Zu den wichtigsten Punkten: Die erste Verwandlung ist nicht nur entscheidend, sondern stellt zudem die schwierigste Prozedur dar. Die Arbeit ist aber noch lange nicht erledigt, solltest du deinen Animagus gefunden haben. Die Rückwandlung ist genauso anstrengend. Hast du beides ein einziges Mal erfolgreich bewerkstelligt, wird es dir nie wieder Probleme bereiten." Interessiert blickte Severus auf, als Minerva ein Beispiel nannte. „Das ist wie mit Besenfliegen, das verlernst du auch nicht mehr."

Severus wusste, was sie meinte. Lange Zeit hatte er einen Besen nicht mehr angerührt, doch als er damals von Albus während Harrys erstem Schuljahr zum Schiedsrichter eines Quidditch-Spiels bestimmt wurde, war es zwar ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen, aber er beherrschte es einwandfrei.

„Du, Severus, meisterst etwas, das dir dabei hilft, deinen Geist von allen beeinflussenden Dingen zu leeren."  
„Die Vorstufe der Okklumentik", vermutete er laut.  
„Ganz genau. In der Regel würde nun eine Meditationstechnik folgen, mit der du dich von allen Wünschen bezüglich deiner Form lösen kannst."  
„Ich habe keine Wünsche, Minerva", brachte er in Erinnerung.  
„Das sagtest du bereits. Konzentrationsübungen wie die, die man beim Erlernen der Okklumentik anwendet, werden dir helfen, dich von allen äußeren Einflüssen abzuschotten, damit du in aller Ruhe in dich hineinsehen kannst. Suche nicht nach einer bestimmten Form – such einfach."  
„Wie soll ich das anstellen?" Severus war ratlos. Man konnte nur nach etwas suchen, wenn man eine vage Vorstellung davon hatte, wie es aussehen könnte.  
„Du wirst es finden, auch wenn du nicht weißt, nach was du Ausschau halten sollst. Viele finden ihre Form nicht, weil sie nach ihren Vorlieben suchen oder weil sie sich auf das, was sie aufspüren, nicht einlassen möchten." Mit strenger Miene blickte Minerva zu ihm hinüber. „Sag mir, Severus: Was würdest du tun, solltest du einen Hirsch in dir finden? Nimmst du die Gestalt an oder verachtest du sie?"

Daran hatte er bisher keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, sollte seine Animagusform mit der seines ehemaligen Rivalen übereinstimmen. Grauenvoller wäre es für ihn, sollte eine Ratte in ihm schlummern oder ein Hund.

„Willst du absichtlich Aversionen schüren, damit es mir schwerer fällt?"  
„Ich will dich vorbereiten, mein lieber Kollege. Wenn du ein Animagus werden willst, dann muss es dir vollkommen gleichgültig sein, wie deine Form aussehen wird."  
„Wie bitte soll ich nach etwas suchen, von dem ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wie es überhaupt aussehen könnte?"  
„Kein Grund, so grantig zu werden", mahnte sie ihn. „Sei offen für alles, was deine Persönlichkeit dir an Form anbietet. Lass mich dir etwas vorlesen, das seit fast zweihundert Jahren in fast jedem Buch über Animagusformen zitiert wird."

Das dicke Buch auf ihrem Schoß schlug sie auf, aber sie blätterte nicht viel herum, sondern widmete sich gleich dem Vorwort, das sie mit ruhiger Stimme und hörbarer Verzückung vorlas.

„Wenn mein ruheloser Geist in die Verachtung aller Dinge und Menschen zurücksinkt, berauscht sich mein tierischer Leib an allen Trunkenheiten des Lebens. Ich liebe den Himmel wie ein Vogel, die Wälder wie ein schweifender Wolf, die Felsen wie eine Gemse, das hohe Gras, um mich darin zu wälzen, um mich wie ein Pferd darin zu tummeln, und das klare Wasser, um wie ein Fisch darin zu schwimmen. In mir schauert etwas von allen Tieren, von allen Instinkten, von allen dumpfen Begierden der niederen Geschöpfe. Ich liebe mit einer tierischen, tiefen, heiligen und erbärmlichen Liebe alles, was lebt, was wächst, was man sieht."

Minerva schloss das Buch und ließ Severus einen Moment über diese Worte nachdenken. Den Sinn hatte er sicherlich verstanden, doch sie wollte es klar und deutlich aussprechen.

„Es ist vollkommen egal, was du bist, Severus. Du wirst an jeder Form Gefallen finden, denn es ist nicht nur die Form selbst, sondern das, was du mit ihr wahrnehmen wirst. Die Welt um dich herum wird deine Sinne bereichern. Das ist es, was diese Worte vermitteln können."  
„Von welchem Zauberer stammt der Text?"  
„Oh", sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, „von keinem Zauberer. Derjenige, der die Gefühle für seine Umwelt auf diese Weise festgehalten hat, war ein Muggel."  
„Ein Muggel?"  
„Guy de Maupassant, ein französischer Schriftsteller. Jemand, der ohne es zu wissen jedem Animagi aus dem Herzen sprach."

Gefühlvoll strich Minerva mit ihren Fingern über den ledernen Deckel, bevor sie Severus das Buch reichte.

„Lies die ersten drei Kapitel. Morgen beginnen wir mit der Suche."  
„Morgen kann ich leider nicht, Minerva."  
„Warum? Es wird Hermine nicht umbringen, wenn du einen Samstag mal fernbleiben wirst. Meine Zeit ist auch begrenzt, Severus."  
Mit einem Blick, der töten könnte, rügte er Minerva für ihre ausfallende Bemerkung, bevor er sich dazu aufraffte, ihr den wahren Grund zu nennen. „Nicht die Apotheke ist mein morgiges Ziel, sondern der Herr, der es Hermine erst ermöglichte, sie zu erwerben."  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"  
Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Das Buch klemmte er unter den Arm. „Ich werde morgen mit Mr. und Mrs. Granger zusammentreffen."  
„Oh", war ihr einziges Wort, mit dem sie ihrer Überraschung Ausdruck verleihen konnte.

„Oh" machte auch Harry, der von Sirius eine Eule erhalten hatte. Eine Abschrift des Gesetzestextes bezüglich der Arbeitsrechte für Werwölfe war ihm zugesandt worden. Anbei auch eine Kopie der geplanten Regelungen für Kobolde und Hauselfen, die demnächst Zauberstäbe tragen durften, wenn sie es wünschten.

„Was hast du da?" Ginny war ins Wohnzimmer getreten und betrachtete die dicke Mappe, die von einer sehr großen und kräftigen Eule gebracht worden war.  
„Sirius hat mir was geschickt. Ach ja, Ginny, ich treffe mich heute mit Luna, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
„Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Grüß sie von mir."

Per Apparation suchte Harry das Haus von Lunas Vaters auf. Nachdem er den Garten betreten hatte, sah er überall die wunderschönen Blumen aus der Erde sprießen. Der Mai sorgte für eine wahre Augenweide. Er schritt an Blumen mit herzförmigen Blüten vorbei und an welchen mit so vielen Blättern, dass man sie nicht einmal zählen könnte. Weiter hinten in der Nähe zweier Birnenbäume bemerkte er die Überreste eines großen Schuppens. Laut Lunas Aussage hatte ihre Mutter dort früher Experimente gemacht. Nach der Explosion, bei der ihre Mutter starb, hatte ihr Vater es nicht übers Herz gebracht, die Überreste des Gebäudes abzureißen.

An der Tür angekommen klopfte er. Es war ihr Vater, der ihn begrüßte.

„Mr. Potter! Das ist schön, dass wir uns mal wieder gegenüberstehen. Es muss mehr als ein Jahr her sein, als Sie das letzte Mal hier waren." Harrys Hand wurde so sehr geschüttelt, dass er sie für einen Augenblick in Gefahr sah.  
Von hinten hörte man Lunas Stimme sagen: „Wir werden nicht bleiben, Vater. Harry und ich gehen ein wenig raus, damit wir unsere Ruhe haben."  
„Sicher, Schatz. Viel Spaß euch beiden. Und Mr. Potter …?" Harry drehte sich nochmals zu Lunas Vater um. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie für ein Interview für den Klitterer zu gewinnen."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Über was möchten Sie mich denn befragen?"  
„Ihre Meinung zu Heliopathen und ihre heutige Rolle für den Minister. Oder auch über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler und wie sie …"  
„Bis nachher, Dad."

Luna nahm Harry am Oberarm und rettete ihn vor den seltsamen Themen, über die man ständig im Klitterer lesen konnte. Sie gingen zusammen in die Nähe des anliegenden Waldes.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Vater …"  
„Nein, nein", winkte Harry ab. „Es ist in Ordnung. Den Klitterer lese ich sehr gern, weißt du? Habe ihn sogar abonniert. Er ist um Längen interessanter als der Tagesprophet und enthält auch viel weniger Lügen."  
Dankbar lächelnd drückte sie einmal seine Hand. „Es würde Vater gefallen, wenn er wüsste, dass du so über seine Zeitschrift denkst."  
„Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte Harry wissen, als sie ihn in den Wald zu führen gedachte.  
„Ganz in der Nähe ist ein See. Wir können uns auf die Baumstümpfe setzen und unser Interview halten." Mit leuchtenden Augen fügte sie hinzu: „Und wenn wir Glück haben, dann sehen wir den sprechenden Fisch."  
„Den sprechenden Fisch?"  
„Meine Mutter hat mir früher das Märchen vorgelesen."  
„Wäre es aber nicht besser, den Fisch nicht zur zu sehen, sondern auch reden zu hören?" Harry grinste. „Ich meine nur, damit man auch weiß, dass es der Richtige ist."  
„Mir würde es schon reichen, ihn nur zu sehen", beteuerte Luna.

Der See war schnell erreicht. Wie Luna es gesagt hatte fanden sich hier Baumstümpfe, die dem letzten großen Sturm offenbar nicht standgehalten hatten. Einige Stämme ragten bis ins Wasser.

„Wo setzen wir uns hin?" Harry blickte sich um, um nach einem hübschen Plätzchen zu suchen und bemerkte, wie Luna ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe auszog und barfuß auf einen der Stämme zuging, von dem ein Ende über dem Wasser schwebte. „Pass auf, Luna!"  
„Setzen wir uns hier hin."

Sie hatte bereits den Baumstamm betreten und ging so weit, wie es möglich war, bevor sie sich setzte und die Füße im Wasser baumeln ließ. Harry folgte ihr, jedoch mit Schuhwerk. Luna hatte längst ihre magische Schreibfeder ausgepackt, die vor den beiden in Kopfhöhe schwebte. Vorsichtig, damit er nicht hineinfallen würde, hockte er sich erst hin und ging dann in eine sitzende Position über. Erst jetzt hatte er einen Augenblick Zeit, sich die Gegend anzusehen. Sie war so traumhaft schön, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. An den Seiten des Sees wuchs eine Art Schilf. Jeder Grünton war hier vertreten. Die Bäume rundherum trugen längst ihr Blätterkleid und an ihren Wurzeln hatte sich Moos niedergelassen. Harry kam es so vor, als würde er alles wie durch einen Weichzeichner sehen. Die Gegend schien einem Märchen entsprungen. Sollte Luna sich seit ihrer Kindheit häufiger hier aufhalten, dachte Harry, dann war es verständlich, warum sie diesen verträumten Blick innehatte. Der Ort konnte verzaubern und das ganz ohne Magie.

„Gibt's hier Grindelohs?", wollte er wissen, als er Lunas Füße unter der Wasseroberfläche verzerrt ausmachen konnte.  
„Wenn, dann hat mich all die Jahre nie einer angefallen." Luna winkte in Richtung ihrer Schreibfeder, die in Reichweite über dem Schreibblock schwebte. „Du besitzt einen Hauself, Harry." Harry war von der plötzlich schreibenden Feder irritiert wie auch von Lunas abrupten Themenwechsel. Das Interview hatte begonnen. „Wie beschreibst du dein Verhältnis zu ihm?"  
„Ich, ähm, ich würde sagen, freundschaftlich. Ja, freundschaftlich", bestätigte er nochmals. „Ich mag ihn und ich denke, er mag mich auch."  
„Was ist seine Aufgabe?"  
„Er kümmert sich um unser Kind, wenn Ginny noch in der Schule ist und ich bei der Arbeit."  
„Ein Kindermädchen?"  
Sich Wobbel mit der Bezeichnung Kindermädchen vorzustellen war seltsam. „Ja, so eine Art. Ich würde ihn als Betreuer bezeichnen."  
Die Feder schrieb alles mit. „Was tut er noch?"  
„Eigentlich macht er alles, beziehungsweise will er alles machen, aber manche Dinge möchte ich allein erledigen. Außerdem gibt er mir gute Ratschläge, wenn ich mal nicht weiter weiß."  
„Wenn du es ihm befielst?", fragte sie provozierend.  
„Nein! Ich befehle ihm nichts, ich bitte ihn. Manchmal macht er von sich aus Vorschläge. Er arbeitet sehr selbstständig. Mir gefällt, dass er mitdenkt und nicht einfach alles hinnimmt."  
Luna nickte und spielte dabei mit ihren Füßen im Wasser. „Glaubst du, dein Elf hat es gut bei dir?"  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, obwohl es da nichts zu überlegen gab. „Er hat es gut bei mir, aber sicher kann ich mir nur sein, wenn er nicht mein Elf wäre, sondern nur für mich arbeiten würde. Gegen Bezahlung meine ich."  
„Dann befürwortest du die Bezahlung von Hauselfen für ihre Arbeit?"  
„Ja, das tu ich. Ich weiß aber auch, dass die meisten Elfen das nicht möchten. Das ist schade. Ich kenne zwei freie Hauselfen. Der eine kommt mit seiner Situation bestens zurecht, die andere leidet darunter. Es ist wohl tief in ihrer Geschichte verankert, dass Hauselfen sich für ihren Herrn aufopfern wollen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."  
„Was meinst du mit 'ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste'?", fragte Luna nach.  
„Na ja, nicht jeder Elf wird von seinem Herrn gut behandelt. Es gibt Schläge und andere Bestrafungen für Missgeschicke oder Fehler, die ein Elf macht. Das ist nicht richtig."  
„Die Elfen stören sich nicht daran."  
„Luna!" Aufgebracht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Die Elfen würden sich nie gegen ihre Herren auflehnen oder sie zurechtweisen, das weißt du doch. Es ist nicht notwendig, den Elfen zu sagen, dass körperliche Bestrafung falsch ist – man muss es den Hexen und Zauberern beibringen!"

Luna lächelte verträumt. Natürlich wusste sie, was Harry meinte, aber nur auf diese Weise kam ein Gespräch zustande, das sie für einen journalistischen Beitrag überarbeiten konnte.

„Die Elfen sind für viele nur eine Sache, die sie nach Lust und Laune behandeln können", rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück.  
„Leider ist das so!", stimmte Harry ihr zu. „Es ist einfach nicht richtig. Haustiere werden viel besser behandelt als Hauselfen, dabei können sie so viel tun und sind so nett. Mein Hauself ist mein Freund! Ich habe ihn nie als Eigentum betrachtet und auch niemals so behandelt, kannst ihn fragen."  
„Ein Elf würde jemand anderem gegenüber nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wenn er damit gegen den Willen seines Herrn verstoßen würde."  
Harry schnaufte. „Dann muss man es eben so regeln, dass die Elfen eine Anlaufstelle haben, falls sie misshandelt werden. Man darf sich nicht als Mensch bezeichnen, wenn man wie eine Bestie handelt."  
„Oh Harry, das war ein wunderschöner Satz. Den übernehme ich eins zu eins", schwärmte Luna, die ihn damit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, denn er hatte sich gerade warm geredet.

Eine Weile redeten sie noch über Elfen und ihre Aufgabe in der Zaubererwelt, zudem über Zauberer und Hexen, die die Verantwortung für diese Mitlebewesen übernahmen. Harry hatte Luna die Gesetzesentwürfe gezeigt, so dass sich ihr Thema bald nicht mehr nur auf die Elfen beschränkte, sondern auch – wie Sirius es schon vorgeschlagen hatte – über die Möglichkeit, ihnen Zauberstäbe zu gewähren. Geschickt lenkte Luna das Thema auf die wirtschaftlichen Aspekte, die so eine gesetzliche Entscheidung mit sich bringen würde.

Die Werwölfe waren das nächste Thema. Oft musste sich Harry zurückhalten, um Remus nicht beim Namen zu nennen, denn bei fast jedem Satz dachte er nur an ihn und wie schwer er es gehabt hatte, einen anständigen Job zu finden. Wolfsbanntränke, verbesserte Arbeitsgesetze, mehr Aufklärung und weniger Vorurteile waren die Dinge, die Harry mit seiner Meinung über Werwölfe zu vermitteln hoffte. Langsam wurde es dunkler, so dass Luna das Ende des Interviews ansteuerte.

„Erzähl mir, was du so in deinem Leben machst, Harry."  
Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Gesicht zu verziehen. „Warum willst du unbedingt darüber schreiben?"  
„Weil die Menschen nach dem Krieg nichts mehr von dir gehört haben. Journalisten stürzen sich auf deine Freunde und ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, die nur vereinzelt Informationen über dich preisgeben. Die Öffentlichkeit weiß nur, dass du jetzt in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste arbeitest und dass du mit Ginny verlobt bist. Man weiß nicht, wie du dein Leben verbringst, aber die Leute würden es sehr gern wissen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, Luna …"  
„Der Artikel würde viel mehr wirken, wenn er gleichzeitig Neuigkeiten über dein Leben enthält und nicht nur deine Meinung zu politischen Themen. Du musst aber nicht."

Die Frage war, ob er der magischen Gesellschaft in dieser Hinsicht etwas schuldig war. Er wollte verneinen, dachte aber an die vielen Briefe, die man ihm besonders in den ersten Monaten nachdem dem Krieg geschickt hatte. Briefe von Kindern, die ihm mit einem gemalten Bild ihre Anerkennung zeigten. Briefe von Menschen, die ihm ihr Leben verdankten. Leute, von denen er niemals etwas gehört hatte, schrieben ihm noch heute und teilten ihm mit, wie glücklich sie wären, dass Voldemort nicht mehr existierte. Diesen Menschen hatte er nur äußerst selten persönlich geantwortet. Vielleicht war ihm mit dem Artikel die Möglichkeit gegeben, einen Dank an alle nachzuholen.

„Na gut", stimmte er zu. „Was willst du über mich schreiben?"  
„Wie gefällt dir deine Arbeit als Lehrer?"  
Ein seliges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. „Es ist schön. Mir gefällt es, mit Kindern zu arbeiten. Ich kann mir vorstellen, mit noch jüngeren etwas zu machen. Vielleicht mit denen, die seit dem Krieg keine Eltern mehr haben."  
„Die meisten haben wieder Eltern, Harry. In der magischen Welt geht das schneller als in der Muggelwelt. Kinder bleiben nicht lange allein."  
„Hört sich an", sagte er grinsend, „als würdest du aus Erfahrung sprechen."  
Ihr fröhliches Gesicht änderte die Miene nicht, als sie erzählte: „Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, musste Vater ins Krankenhaus. Er war am Arm verletzt, war zu dicht am Schuppen dran, als der explodierte. Und später, da war mein Vater so traurig über ihren Tod, dass sie ihn noch im Krankenhaus behalten mussten. Man hat mich gefragt, bei wem ich leben möchte, bis es ihm wieder gut geht."  
„Tatsächlich?", flüsterte er. „Das wusste ich gar nicht."  
„Es waren nur acht Monate. Die Nachbarn haben mich aufgenommen. So war ich immer in meiner vertrauten Umgebung."  
„Mmmh", summte Harry. „Scheint so, als würden die Zauberer sich prächtig um die Kinder ihrer Welt kümmern."  
„Solange diese Kinder zaubern können …"  
Irritiert schaute er zur Seite, um ihr Profil zu studieren. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Squibs sind nicht beliebt. Sie finden keine Eltern. Keiner will sie."

Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht kam in Harry auf, als er von dieser Ungerechtigkeit hörte. Squibs waren genauso freundliche und verspielte Kinder wie Zauberer und hatten es verdient, die gleiche Behandlung zu erhalten.

„Aber dagegen muss man doch was tun können?", murmelte er gedankenverloren.  
„Vielleicht wirst sogar du später mal etwas dagegen tun. Aber zurück zu dir. Wie lange hast du vor, in Hogwarts zu arbeiten?"  
„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Albus hat mir nach dem Krieg die Schule als Unterschlupf angeboten; der Lehrerjob ergab sich als Zufall. Den vielen Menschen wollte ich mich nicht auf den unzähligen Siegesfeiern stellen. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Mit so etwas kann ich wenig anfangen, auch wenn ich verstehe, dass sie mich sehen wollen, mit mir reden wollen. Ich möchte eigentlich nur meine Ruhe haben. Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber endlich habe ich nach seinem Tod …", er verbesserte, „nach Voldemorts Tod die Möglichkeit, ein normales Leben zu führen. Normal zu sein."  
„Warst du als kleines Kind denn nicht normal?", wollte sie wissen, weswegen er betreten das Gesicht verzog. „Harry, würdest du deine Kindheit als normal beschreiben?"  
„Es gibt Menschen, deren Kindheit weitaus schlechter verlaufen ist als meine. Natürlich hätte meine auch besser sein können. Auf sehr vieles musste ich verzichten, darunter waren einige Dinge, die man einem Kind nicht vorenthalten sollte."  
„Und das wäre?"

Harry schluckte. Der Presse hatte er nie von seinen Muggelverwandten erzählt und er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt wollte, dass fremde Menschen davon erfahren würden.

„Geburtstagsfeiern", nannte er zögerlich als erstes Beispiel. „Ich hab nie eine Torte oder Geschenke bekommen, außer zu meinem elften. Da hat mir Hagrid einen Kuchen geschenkt." Seit dem Tag hatte sich sein Leben schlagartig verändert. Luna wartete geduldig, bis er weitere Beispiele nannte, auf die er als Kind verzichten musste. „Ich hatte keine Freunde, kaum Spaß und …" Er musste kräftig schlucken. „Zuneigung fehlte völlig. Was meine Eltern mir vor ihrem Tod an Liebe gegeben haben, musste für die nächsten zehn Jahre reichen." Normal hatten seine Verwandten ihn nie behandelt. Für sie war er eine Missgeburt gewesen, die man zwar durchfüttern musste, aber nicht lieben brauchte.  
„Und jetzt?" Luna blickte nach oben gen Himmel und beobachtete die Wolken, die über die Baumwipfel zogen. „Geburtstagsfeiern, Geschenke, Freunde?" Sie forderte ihn auf nette Weise auf, noch ein wenig zu erzählen.  
„Nachdem ich das erste Mal Hogwarts betrat, war das so, als würde ich mit nur einem einzigen Schritt mein altes Leben verlassen. Schon im Zug bin ich auf jemand getroffen, der bis heute mein bester Freund ist. So etwas erfahren zu dürfen ist unbezahlbar. Freunde meine ich. Freunde sind unbezahlbar. Kein Geschenk ist wertvoller."

Völlig unerwartet fand er sich mit einem Armvoll Luna wieder, die ihn so fest an sich drückte, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Plötzlich hörten beide hinter sich ein glucksendes Geräusch, weil etwas im Wasser gesprungen war.

„Da, der sprechende Fisch!"

Mit Harry im Arm schaute Luna hinter sich und zeigte aufgeregt auf die Stelle, und als Harry sich ebenfalls umdrehte, begann der Stamm zu wackeln. Beide klammerten sich aneinander, bis sie am Ende doch die Balance verloren und rücklings ins Wasser plumpsten.


	193. Buch der Freunde

Hi **Paule**,

ich arbeite an dem Tag, aber John würden gern zu 16 Uhr kommen. Erkennungsmerkmale?

Hallo **Daniel**,

das ist besonders schön zu wissen, dass die Glaubwürdigkeit der Charaktere nie in Frage gestellt wurden. Das ist mir selbst sehr wichtig und ich freue mich, dass es so auch beim Leser ankommt.  
Lange wird Severus nicht mehr warten müssen. Er kommt der Lösung ein Stückchen näher.  
Ginny und Harry werden sich schon nicht missverstehen. Komplikationen kann es später trotzdem mal geben ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Nach seinem Besuch bei Luna und dem unfreiwilligen Bad im See hatten sich beide mit einem Zauberspruch getrocknet. Trotzdem sah man besonders an Harrys Haaren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie waren so aufgeplustert und wirr, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte sie nach dem Duschen nicht einmal gekämmt. Der sprechende Fisch entpuppte sich als riesiger Karpfen, der schon viele Jahre in diesem Gewässer hauste, bisher aber nie einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

Als Harry sein Zimmer betrat, blickte Ginny von ihren Hausaufgaben auf. Wie ein Magnet heftete sich ihr Blick auf seinen Schopf.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
„Ich …" Weil ihre Augen auf seinen Kopf gerichtet waren, hob er eine Hand und befühlte mit der Handfläche die voluminös abstehende Frisur. „Ich hab den sprechenden Fisch gesehen."  
„Was bitte?"  
Harry lachte über Ginnys Miene. „Ich war doch bei Luna."

Er erzählte ihr, wie sein Tag verlaufen war. Das Interview mit Luna, der verträumt gelegene See, das Märchen vom sprechenden Fisch.

„Und er hat wirklich gesprochen?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das Tierchen ist ein Traum für jeden Angler. Von ihm könnten die ganzen Weasleys essen."

Ginny bemerkte etwas an seiner Wange, was sie im ersten Augenblick für einen Knutschfleck hielt. Mit einem Zeigefinger berührte sie die kreisrunde Stelle. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, denn er erklärte von sich aus.

„Ach ja, wir haben herausgefunden, dass es in dem See bei Lunas Haus doch Grindelohs gibt." Der vermeintliche Knutschfleck entpuppte sich als Abdruck eines Saugnapfes. „Als wir ins Wasser gefallen sind, haben wir sie wahrscheinlich aus ihrem hundertjährigen Schlaf geweckt, denn sie hat vorher dort nie welche gesehen."  
„Ihr wolltet doch nur ein Interview führen", rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück.  
„Seit wann läuft mit Luna alles nach Schema F ab, Ginny? Das solltest du aber wissen."

Er grinste breit. Der Tag hatte im sehr gefallen.

Sirius hingegen gefiel der Tag noch immer, beziehungsweise der Abend. Er war mit seiner Arbeit bei Sid mehr als zufrieden. Alles nahm Form an. Was bis dato nur Vorschläge oder Ideen gewesen waren, hatte er heute bereits als Entwurf in Textform lesen können. Sids sonderbar gründliche Art, alles verständlich und lückenlos niederzuschreiben, war Gold wert. Irgendwie mochte Sirius den Mann, bei dem er sich spät abends noch immer aufhielt.

„Mr. Black, Sie übernehmen die Aufgabe, Mr. Shacklebolt zu fragen, ob das Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen in Zukunft in beratender Weise für die Elfen zur Verfügung stehen könnte, sonst wäre unser Punkt zum Schutz der Elfen nichtig. Eine Anlaufstelle für misshandelte Hauselfen ist zwingend notwendig. Hinzu kommt, dass die Abteilung eine Art Vorrecht am Besitz haben sollte."  
„Vorrecht am Besitz?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.  
„Nicht unbedingt am Besitz, aber ein Vorrecht in der Befehlsgewalt. Das wird auf die Eigentümer von Hauselfen hoffentlich einschüchternd wirken, wenn sie wissen, dass ein Teil der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums das Recht haben, Elfen zu befragen und vor allem auch wahrheitsgemäße Antworten zu erhalten. Die Elfen haben sich schon immer an die Gesetze des Ministeriums gehalten, auch nachdem sie einer Familie zugeteilt wurden. Die Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung soll mit dem neuen Gesetz in dieser Hinsicht eine Sondergenehmigung bekommen. Ich habe das schon einmal schriftlich ausformuliert."

Das Pergament reichte Sid seinem Gast, der es zweimal las, um den Inhalt besser im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Die besondere Bindung zwischen den Hauselfen und der Abteilung für die Neuzuordnung sollte dafür sorgen, dass Elfen nicht nur einen festen Ansprechpartner hätten, dem sie ihre Sorgen mitteilen konnten. Es war auch eine anonyme Anlaufstelle, denn den Eigentümern sollte es nicht erlaubt sein, den Hauselfen einen Besuch im Ministerium zu verwehren und schon gar nicht durften die Hauselfen mit ihren Herren über den Inhalt ihrer Gespräche reden.

„Wie wäre es", Sirius gab Sid das Pergament zurück, „wenn wir gesetzlich festlegen, dass die Elfen einmal im Jahr im Ministerium vorstellig werden sollen?" Sid kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die Sirius ihm gern gab. „Damit die Eigentümer nicht den Elfen die Schuld geben können oder ihnen gegenüber misstrauisch werden, wenn sie sich entschließen sollten, sich mit ihrem Kummer ans Ministerium zu wenden. Es muss nicht für immer so bleiben, aber die ersten zwei, drei Jahre vielleicht. Dann würden wir auch schnell erfahren, welche Familien gegen die neuen Gesetze verstoßen und die Hauselfen trotzdem noch körperlich bestrafen."  
„Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee, Mr. Black. Auf diese Weise ziehen nicht die Elfen den Zorn ihrer Herren auf sich, sondern das Ministerium. Ja", er nickte, „machen wir es so."  
„Des Weiteren sollten wir auf jeden Fall die Freilassung der Elfen unterstützten. Wir könnten mit den Aussagen, die wir von den befragten Elfen haben, Standardarbeitsverträge vorformulieren. Es wird nicht viele, aber wenigstens ein paar Zauberer und Hexen geben, die so aufgeschlossen sind wie wir und ihre Elfen freilassen würden, um sie danach als Arbeitskraft einzustellen. Der Minister geht bereits mit gutem Beispiel voran. Bereits elf Prozent der Elfen, die im Ministerium beschäftigt sind, haben einen Arbeitsvertrag. Die anderen sträuben sich noch."

Unerwartet rief Sid plötzlich den Elf, der ihnen vom Ministerium zugewiesen wurde, der geräuschlos im Wohnzimmer auftauchte.

„Was kann Smokey tun, Sir?"  
Zu dem Elf war Sid genauso freundlich wie zu jedem Menschen. „Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mir bestimmte Unterlagen aus dem Ministerium besorgen könnten und zwar die von den Befragungen der Hauselfen."  
„Smokey ist gleich wieder da", sagte er und verschwand. Sirius konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.  
„Ich habe noch nie erlebt, wie ein Hauself gesiezt wurde."  
Sid zucke mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich ihn duzen? Ich kenne ihn ja kaum. Es wäre unhöflich, ihn ohne Erlaubnis vertraut anzusprechen. Er ist ja nicht einmal mein Elf."  
„Es würde ihm aber nichts ausmachen."  
Sid nickte gedankenverloren. „Weil ihm eingebläut wurde, Dinge einfach hinzunehmen."  
„Oh", machte Sirius, kam jedoch nicht dazu, auf die Aussage einzugehen, denn der Hauself kam mit dicken Akten unterm Arm zurück.  
„Hier, Sir. Kann Smokey noch etwas tun, Sir?"  
„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich von den Ingwerpralinen", Sid zeigte auf ein Schälchen Pralinen auf dem Tisch, „etwas nehmen und dann Feierabend machen."

Der Elf beäugte skeptisch die Schokolade, blickte dann unsicher erst zu Sid, dann zu Sirius hinüber. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Tisch, nahm aber nichts, sondern verzog das Gesicht. Nur langsam steckte er die Hand aus, doch sie schien auf dem Weg in der Luft einzufrieren.

„Was ist mir dir los?", fragte Sirius den Elf. „Magst du kein Ingwer?"  
„Nein", sagte Smokey, der sich gleich darauf den Mund erschrocken mit beiden Händen zuhielt. Aufgeregt atmend versicherte der Elf einen Moment später: „Smokey hat das nicht böse gemeint. Er wird etwas nehmen und auch essen."  
„Warum willst du etwas essen, was du nicht magst?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Smokey war sichtlich verwirrt. Die runden Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schien mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen. Sid ahnte, was in dem Elf vorging.

„Wenn Sie nichts davon möchten, müssen Sie auch nichts nehmen", drückte Sid sich verständlicher aus.  
„Ah", hörte man Smokeys zitternden Lippen entweichen, als er begriffen hatte. „Dann hat Smokey jetzt Feierabend?"  
„Ja, wir sehen uns Morgen. Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht, Gentlemen."

Smokey verbeugte sich und verschwand. Von dem kleinen Vorfall war Sirius noch etwas irritiert.

„Was war das denn eben?"  
„Das, Mr. Black, war eine Demonstration der kaum vorhandenen Entscheidungsfähigkeit eines Elfs. Ich habe ihm eine Wahl gelassen, die er nicht zu treffen imstande war."  
„Es ging nur um Schokolade!"  
„Ja, das ist traurig, nicht wahr?" Die von dem Elf gebrachten Akten legte Sid auf den Tisch, bevor er Sirius anblickte. „Haben Sie Mr. Potter von der möglichen positiven Wirkung erzählt, die er auf die Bevölkerung haben könnte?"  
„Ja, er sagte, er würde ein Interview mit politischem Inhalt geben. Ich kann nicht voraussagen, wann der Artikel erscheinen wird, aber wie ich ihn kenne, erledigt er das schnell."  
„Das ist schön. Man hat in den letzten Jahren wenig von ihm gehört."

Sid schien das zu bedauern. Er war kein Mensch, das wusste Sirius, der sich an berühmte Persönlichkeiten ranschmiss, um von deren öffentlichen Ansehen zu profitieren. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, über Sirius an Harry heranzukommen. Warum er es aber schade fand, von Harry nichts mehr zu lesen, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Kann man nicht verstehen, warum er sich zurückgezogen hat?"  
Sid nickte. „Durchaus, aber trotzdem ist er – ob er will oder nicht – eine Ikone. Eine Leitfigur, die man bewundert und über deren Handeln man auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden möchte." Sid lege seinen Kopf schräg. „Haben Sie nie jemanden, den Sie gar nicht kannten, aus der Ferne bewundert?"  
„Oh ja, ich mag die Musik von Elvis Presley. Damals genauso wie noch heute."  
„Sie werden lachen. Der Name ist mir nicht unbekannt."

Später am Abend, fast zu Mitternacht, verließ Sirius die Winkelgasse. Sein abgelegenes Häuschen in Thamesmead West war schnell erreicht. Es brannte noch Licht. Anne schlief noch nicht, worüber er froh war. Er dürstete nach einer Unterhaltung mit ihr. Seit er mit Sid so eng zusammenarbeitete, kam er manchmal so spät nachhause, dass er sie kaum noch sah.

„Anne?", rief er in den Flur hinein, nachdem er eingetreten war. Sie antwortete nicht, musste sich aber im Wohnzimmer aufhalten, weil er dort das Licht gesehen hatte. Seinen leichten Umhang hängte er im Flur an einen Haken, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging, wo er sie antraf. Der Fernseher flimmerte. Anne schaute sich eine Science Fiction Sendung über einen Herrn im roten Cape an.

„Schatz", grüßte er gut gelaunt, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und sie auf die Wange küsste. „Wie war dein Tag?" Es war seltsam, dass sie so reserviert war.  
„Mein Tag war nicht so schön, seitdem ich hier etwas aufgeräumt habe."  
„Was ist passiert? Erklär mir das." Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand, was sie nur zu dulden schien. Ihr Blick war auf die Flimmerkiste gerichtet.  
„Beim Aufräumen habe ich ein Bild gefunden, das du in deinem Nachttisch aufbewahrst. Warum, frage ich mich?"  
„Was für ein …?" Der Groschen fiel so laut, dass man in bis auf die Straße gehört haben musste. „Ach, das Bild von Hermine", winkte er ab. „Ginny wollte es wegwerfen."  
„Und da nimmst du es und legst es in die Nähe deine Bettes, um", sie zuckte provozierend mit den Schulter, „was zu tun? Immer vor dem Schlafengehen an sie zu denken?"  
„Ich bitte dich, das ist doch Unfug!", mahnte er sie sehr erbost.  
„Dann erklär es mir, ich bin ganz Ohr!"  
„Was soll ich da groß erklären? Ich wollte nicht, dass das Bild weggeworfen wird! Das ist nicht verboten oder?" Ihre kühle Stimmung war auf ihn übergesprungen.  
„Und hat es vielleicht auch damit zu tun", ihre Stimme war brüchig, „dass du jetzt immer so spät in der Winkelgasse arbeitest und sie dort zufällig ihr Geschäft hat?"  
„Die Zwillinge haben auch ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse. Willst du mir da etwa einen ähnlich haltlosen Vorwurf machen?"  
Sie schnaufte. „Das ist doch was ganz anderes. Das sind deine Freunde."  
„Hermine ist auch nur eine Freundin."

Jetzt wäre nicht der richtige Moment, Anne davon zu erzählen, dass Hermine ihn gebürstet hatte, dachte er. Sirius hatte sich wieder beruhigt und wollte dieses Missverständnis ein für alle Mal klären, nahm dafür auch Annes andere Hand in seine, damit sie sich zu ihm drehen musste.

„Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn solche Dinge weggeworfen werden sollen. Von meinen Freunden habe ich kaum noch Fotos. Die sind alle von meinen Eltern in den Müll geworfen oder im Kamin verbrannt worden, nachdem ich von Zuhause weggegangen bin. Sie haben all das, was mir gehörte, vernichtet!" Er seufzte. „Lass mir doch diese kleine Wunderlichkeit."  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Anne, schien aber verständnisvoll zu sein. „Von mir aus, solange du nur nicht die Kontrolle verlierst und eines Tages gar nichts mehr wegwerfen kannst."  
„Wird nicht passieren, versprochen."

Vom Flur hörten beide das Geräusch von einem aneinander reibenden Stoff, der offenbar zu Boden fiel. Sirius rechnete damit, dass sein Umhang runtergefallen sein musste und folgte Anne in den Flur.

„Hast du noch Hunger?", wollte sie wissen, als sie den Umhang aufhob und ein auffälliges Gewicht bemerkte. Durch den Stoff tastete sie die Innentasche ab.  
Wenn er bei Sid war, musste er nie Hunger leiden und erwiderte daher: „Einen kleinen Happen höchstens. Nichts Aufwändiges."  
Sie hatte die Box in seiner Tasche befühlt. „Was ist das?"

Nun fiel ihm wieder ein, weshalb er Hermine heute überhaupt aufgesucht hatte.

„Das ist ein Zeichen meiner Vergesslichkeit!" Langsam kam er auf Anne zu und umarmte sie von hinten. „Ginny hat es mir gegeben, damit ich es bei Hermine vorbeibringe, wenn ich heute Mr. Duvall aufsuche. Siehst du? Ich hab es vergessen." Mit streichenden Bewegungen glitten seine Hände an ihren Armen hinauf bis zur Schulter. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen. Ich würde gern über etwas mit dir reden; wollte ich schon lange."  
„Über was?" Trotz ihres skeptischen Gesichtsausdrucks ließ sie sich dennoch von ihm aus dem Flur in die Küche führen.  
„Über Kinder und was du darüber denkst."  
„Kinder?"  
In der Küche angekommen setzte er sie auf einen Stuhl, bevor er mit schelmischen Lächeln erklärte: „Ja, Kinder. Du weiß doch … Diese hüfthohen Kreaturen", mit der Hand zeigte er eine ungefähre Größe, „die so viel Unsinn im Kopf haben."  
„Ah, du meinst dich selbst als Miniaturausgabe!"  
Sirius lachte auf, nickte aber zustimmend. „So ähnlich, ja. Eine Miniaturausgabe von dir und mir, vereint."

Sie lächelte, doch es verblasste zusehends, weshalb Sirius sich neben sie setzte und sie hoffnungsvoll anblickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Ich …"  
„Es muss ja nicht sofort sein. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie du darüber denkst."  
„Im Prinzip denke ich positiv darüber."  
„Na bestens." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Möchtest du auch etwas essen?" Im Vorratsschrank spürte er ein Glas mit Spargel auf, das er ihr zeigte. „In Schinken eingerollt?"  
„Wieso denkst du jetzt über Kinder nach?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ohne auf sein kulinarisches Angebot einzugehen.

Das Glas Spargel umfasste er mit beiden Händen, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Schon seit seinem Gespräch mit Remus und dem möglichen Nachwuchs war er keinesfalls abgeneigt, selbst Kinder zu haben.

„Ich bin jetzt bereit, so eine Verantwortung zu übernehmen." Unweigerlich musste er an seinen letzten Besuch bei seinem Patensohn denken und an Nicholas, der ihn dazu bewegt hatte nachzudenken, wie das Leben mit einem eigenen Kind ablaufen könnte.  
„Und mein Job?"  
„Kannst du natürlich behalten! Hast du etwa Angst, ich würde dich am Ende doch noch in eine altmodische Rolle drängen?" Weil Harry mit ihm einmal über das Thema gesprochen hatte, wusste Sirius, dass er anfangs tatsächlich so gedacht und auch so gehandelt hatte. „Das wird nicht passieren. Du bist glücklich bei dem Hutmacher. Wer bin ich schon, um dieses Glück zu zerschlagen?"  
Anne lächelte endlich wieder. „Es ist gut zu wissen, wie du jetzt darüber denkst. Wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie du gezetert hast, als ich mir eine Arbeit suchen wollte …"  
„Ach, das ist doch Schnee von gestern. Ich bin lernfähig, weißt du?" Sein Schmunzeln war nicht zu übersehen. „Also möchtest du jetzt oder nicht?"  
Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß. „Jetzt sofort?"  
„Ich rede vom Spargel."  
„Oh."

Dieses Edelgemüse sollte es am Samstagmittag auch bei den Grangers geben, denn die Spargelsaison reichte von April bis Juni.

Überpünktlich hatte sich Severus bei Hermine in der Apotheke eingefunden. Sie war noch nicht fertig, so dass er sich die Langeweile mit einer Zeitschrift vertrieb, die im Wohnzimmer lag. Seinen Hund hatte er mitgebracht. Das letzte Mal hatte es sich als günstig erwiesen, beide Tiere zusammen zu lassen. Fellini richtete auf diese Weise weniger Chaos an, wenn er einen Kameraden an seiner Seite hatte und Harry würde keine Gelegenheit finden, Severus' Schuhe zu zerkauen.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", hörte er Hermines Stimme vom Flur, bevor die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer ins Schloss fiel.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten stand sie im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Sie trug Muggelkleidung, die er nicht als besonders schick bezeichnen konnte. Eine dunkelblaue Jeans und eine helle Bluse. Die Kleidung wirkte dezent, geradezu leger, was ihn nicht überraschen sollte. Es handelte sich immerhin um einen Besuch bei ihren Eltern und nicht um einen Empfang von Diplomaten.

„Von mir aus können wir." Hermine zog sich eine leichte Jacke über, bevor sie noch ihre große Tasche nahm. Nachdem er aufgestanden war und sie ihn gemustert hatte, zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Keine Blumen?"  
„Die sind sicher in meiner Innentasche verstaut – verkleinert – wie auch die Flasche Elfenwein, die ich meinen persönlichen Vorräten entnommen habe."  
„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir apparieren in den hinteren Teil des Gartens."  
„Du musst mich schon mitnehmen, Hermine. Ich kenne das Ziel nicht."

Das Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren war Hermine vertraut. Auf diese Weise hatte sie während des Krieges einigen Menschen, meist Kindern, das Leben gerettet. Es war notwendig, die andere Person zu berühren. Wie selbstverständlich nahm sie Severus' Hand.

„Bereit?", fragte sie.

Ein Nicken war Bestätigung genug. Mit viel Übung hatte Hermine es dank ihrer Geschicklichkeit seit einigen Jahren bewerkstelligt, mit einem unmerklichen Geräusch zu erscheinen, anstatt mit einem lauten Knall.

Severus fand sich bei strahlendem Sonnenschein in einem blühenden Garten wieder. Ein süßer Duft lag in der Luft, der von den vielen Blumen herrührte, aber auch der Geruch von Tieren war hier sehr ausgeprägt.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht!", rief Hermine begeistert aus. Einige überdachte kleine Ställe an der Hauswand hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er wurde von ihr gezogen, als sie zu den Verschlägen hinüberging. „Kaninchen! Meine Eltern haben wieder Kaninchen."  
„Hermine?", hörte man eine Stimme aus dem offenen Fenster rufen, so dass Hermine mit Severus an der Hand die Überdachung wieder verließ.

Severus betrachtete die Frau mit den braunen Haaren, die aus dem Fenster schaute. Nicht nur ihr stetiges Lächeln erinnerte ihn an Hermine, denn die Gesichtszüge deuteten unweigerlich auf den Fakt hin, dass es sich um ihre Mutter handeln musste. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, was für einen Eindruck sie beide machen mussten, weil Hermine weiterhin seine Hand hielt. Er nahm sich vor, das Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren und die dazugehörige Unverzichtbarkeit der Berührung später in einem Nebensatz fallen zu lassen, um damit die jetzige Situation erklären zu können. Severus löste seinen Griff und streckte seine Finger, aber ihre Hand wurde er trotzdem nicht los.

„Kommt doch rum zur Tür", bat Mrs. Granger mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, bevor sie vom Fenster verschwand.  
Hermine drehte sich breit grinsend zu Severus um. „Das war meine …"  
„Dass es sich nicht um deinen Vater gehandelt hat, habe ich mir bereits gedacht." Seine Worte brachten Hermine zum Schmunzeln, bevor sie ihn leicht am Ellenbogen berührte und ihm ums Haus führte.  
„Ach", eine stoppende Geste ihrer Hand begleitete das Wort, „die Geschenke. Es ist besser, sie hier draußen zu vergrößern. Ich habe im Haus meiner Eltern schon mal was kaputtgemacht, als ich gezaubert habe. Die ganze Technik ist da sehr empfindlich."

Ihrer Aufforderung kam Severus im Nu nach, so dass er Blumen und Flasche in der Hand hielt. Als sie gemeinsam um das Haus herumgegangen waren, fiel Severus der kitschige Gartenzwerg auf, aber er verkniff sich all die bösartigen Kommentare, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Die Vordertür wurde aufgerissen und Mrs. Granger stand freudig erregt und mit glänzenden Augen vor den beiden. Sie begrüßte zunächst ihre Tochter; drückte sie fest an sich. Innerlich stählte sich Severus für die bevorstehende Bekanntmachung und er hoffte, dass Hermine so geistesgegenwärtig sein würde, ihn vorzustellen.

„Das ist …", Hermine deutet auf ihn, aber ein Moment der Stille trat ein, so dass er in Erwägung zog, seinen Namen zu nennen. Hermine kam ihm jedoch zuvor. „Das ist Severus."

Er nahm sich vor, sie später dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, ihn beim Vornamen genannt zu haben. Es war an der Zeit, die Hand auszustrecken, um Mrs. Granger zu begrüßen. Ihre andere ruhte auf ihren Brustkorb, als sie ganz bewegt sagte: „Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Jane, Severus." Ihre warme Stimme erinnerte ihn ebenfalls an Hermine. Er hielt der Gastgeberin die Blumen entgegen.  
„Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit", sagte er trocken und vermied bewusst die Anrede mit Vornamen.  
Freudestrahlend nahm sie den Strauß entgegen und roch an einer der Blumen. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." Severus stimmte der Aussage von Mrs. Granger innerlich zu, denn der Garten hinterm Haus war voll mit Blumen. „Kommt doch bitte rein."

Überrascht war Severus vom angenehm eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, in dem er sich sofort heimisch fühlte. Das lag vermutlich daran, spekulierte er, dass Hermine unbewusst den Stil der Eltern übernommen hatte. Bei ihr fühlte er sich ebenso wohl. Mit geschultem Blick überflog er die Inneneinrichtung. Nur wenig Kitsch und Tinnef ließ ihn innerlich erschauern, wie das offensichtlich von einem Kind mit Tusche gemalte Bild eines Engels, das zwei Kinder bei ihrem Spiel am Fluss behütete.

Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und verkündete stolz: „Das hab ich gemalt!"  
Als Information fügte ihre Mutter fröhlich hinzu: „Sie war erst sieben." Beide blickten ihn an, weil sie eine Meinung erwarteten, was für Unruhe sorgen könnte, sollte er die Wahrheit sagen.  
„Für dieses Alter ein überraschend sicherer Pinselstrich." Diese höfliche Aussage sollte genügen, ohne mitteilen zu müssen, dass er es scheußlich fand. Offenbar waren beide Damen damit zufrieden.  
„Wo ist Dad?" Nach Hermines Frage war eine männliche Stimme und Schritte von der Treppe in den ersten Stock zu hören.  
„Hier kommt er schon", präsentierte sich Mr. Granger, den Severus um einiges älter schätzte als Mrs. Granger. Der folgende Händedruck war fest und sicher. „Mr. …?"  
„Nur Severus", warf Hermine erneut als Vorstellung ein und er nahm sich vor, sie nicht erst heute Abend in der Apotheke, sondern bereits im Laufe des Tages auf ihren Fauxpas aufmerksam zu machen. Es gehörte sich nicht, Erwachsene nur mit Vornamen vorzustellen.  
„Severus! Hermine hat uns schon viel von Ihnen erzählt? Ein ungewöhnlicher Name, aber ein faszinierender. Mein Name ist Joshua", stellte sich Mr. Granger vor.  
„Auch Ihnen habe ich eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht."

Severus war froh, die Flasche Elfenwein an Mr. Granger abgetreten zu haben, denn somit war Punkt 1 – die Bekanntmachung – auf der „To-do-Liste" abgehakt. Der folgende Plausch und das anschließende Essen hatte er in einem Punkt zusammengefasst. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, höflich zu bleiben und auf alle Fragen zu antworten. Nach dem Essen würde der letzte Abschnitt des Tages folgen: noch mehr Plauderei. Hier nahm sich Severus vor, das Gespräch auf die geschäftliche Ebene zu ziehen, denn er wollte klären, wie er Mr. Granger die Hälfte des Kaufpreises für die Apotheke zukommen lassen konnte.

„Ein Elfenwein?", fragte der Beschenkte heiter. „Ich werde das Etikett lösen müssen, sonst kommen nur dumme Fragen, wenn jemand die Flasche sehen sollte. Vielen Dank, Severus. Für Getränke aus der magischen Welt bin ich immer zu haben."  
Hermine flüsterte Severus zu: „Er probiert gern Neues aus."

Das Haus war nicht überdimensional groß, aber man merkte, dass es sich bei den Grangers nicht um Not Leidende handelte. Sie schienen sehr gut zu verdienen. Das Zimmer, in das man sie nun führte, wurde fast vollends von einem Esstisch ausgefüllt und offenbar auch nur zu diesem Zweck genutzt.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Severus. Darf es eine Erfrischung sein?" Mrs. Granger strahlte ihn vorbehaltlos an, nannte ihm derweil einige Getränke, von denen er irgendeines nahm, nur um nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
„Schatz?" Hermine blickte zu ihrem Vater. „Wie läuft es mit der Apotheke? Mit der Kundschaft zufrieden?"  
„Oh ja, mehr als zufrieden. Ich habe eine Menge Arbeit und würde es nicht allein schaffen." Die Grangers wussten natürlich, dass er der Neue an Bord war, weswegen Hermines Antwort ihren Vater dazu veranlasste, zu Severus hinüberzusehen und das Wort an ihn zu richten.  
„Sie sind also auch Zaubertränkemeister?"

Severus bemühte sich, keine spitze Bemerkung von sich zu geben. Es sollte längst klar sein, dass er einer war.

„Korrekt." Die Antwort war selbst ihm ein wenig zu karg, beantwortete dennoch die Frage von Mr. Granger wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Und Hermine hat bei Ihnen ihren Meister gemacht?", fragte Mr. Granger nach.  
„Das ist richtig." Zumindest waren es schon drei Wörter – langsam taute er auf.

Von Mr. Granger wurde er einen Moment lang skeptisch betrachtet, wandte sich jedoch wieder Hermine zu, um sich mit ihr über die neusten familiären Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Mrs. Granger brachte derweil das Mittagessen herein. In dem Wissen, dass man seine Hilfe ablehnen würde, bot er sie ihr an. Sie winkte wie erwartet ab und war nach wenigen Minuten mit ihrer Arbeit fertig, begann dann, den Gästen das Essen aufzutun. Punkt 2 seiner Liste trat ein: das Essen. Severus konzentrierte sich wenig auf das Gericht, kam dennoch nicht umher, den guten Geschmack zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, was er höflichkeitshalber verbal äußerte. Sein Kompliment zauberte eine sanfte Röte auf Mrs. Grangers Gesicht, bevor sie sich für die Nettigkeit bedankte.

„Severus?" Während Hermine mit ihrem Vater sprach, ging Mrs. Granger auf Tuchfühlung mit dem dunkel gekleideten Gast zu ihrer Rechten. „Hermine sagte, Sie seien schon sehr lange ein Meister auf Ihrem Gebiet."  
„Meine Ausbildung begann ich recht zeitig nach Beendigung der Schule", erklärte er. Weil sie so interessiert dreinschaute, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich habe keine zwei Jahre benötigt, um die Prüfung zu bestehen."  
„Bei wem haben Sie Ihre Ausbildung gemacht?"  
„Mein ehemaliger Lehrer in Zaubertränken war so frei, mich unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen."

Mrs. Grangers formschön gezupften Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe. Gerade wollte Severus etwas erklärend hinzufügen, da wurde er sich über die Stille bewusst, die im Raum herrschte. Ein Blick nach vorn und zur Seite verriet ihm den Grund. Mr. Granger sowie Hermine beobachteten ihn und folgten seinem Gespräch mit Mrs. Granger sehr aufmerksam. Mit einem Male verfinsterte sich Mr. Grangers Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das war doch nicht etwa dieser …?"  
Hermine unterbrach ihn auffällig hastig. „Slughorn! Das war Professor Slughorn damals. Wir hatten ihn in der sechsten Klasse."  
„Ah", machte ihr Vater, der von dieser Information wieder besänftigt war.

Severus hegte einen Verdacht, konnte den aber nicht analysieren, weil er sofort von der Dame des Hauses in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde.

„Sind Ihre Eltern beide Zauberer?"  
Severus verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Nur meine Mutter. Mein Vater war ein …"

Er stoppte sich, um nicht mit Worten um sich zu werfen, die eventuell als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden könnten, doch Mrs. Granger nahm es ihm ab, den Satz zu vervollständigen.

„Ein Muggel." Sie blickte zu Hermine. „Unsere Tochter und die Familie Weasley haben uns über einige Situationen der magischen Welt aufgeklärt. Auch über Squibs und Reinblüter."

Nach dem Essen half Hermine ihrer Mutter, den Tisch abzuräumen, während Mr. Granger den Gast in den Garten führte, um dort ein wenig zu plaudern.

Vom offenen Fenster der Küche aus konnte Hermine die beiden sehen, als sie das Geschirr mit der Hand abwusch, weil der Geschirrspüler defekt war. Sie bemerkte, wie auch ihre Mutter beim Abtrocknen immer wieder nach draußen schaute, um den Gast zu beäugen.

„Was hältst du von ihm?", fragte Hermine mutig. Ihre Mutter hielt einen Moment beim Abtrocknen inne, machte dann aber weiter, damit es nicht auffallen würde, wie sehr sie über eine Antwort nachdachte. „Und?", drängte Hermine. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass ihre Mutter den Altersunterschied ansprechen könnte, doch zusammen zu arbeiten sollte nicht vom Alter abhängen. Außerdem würde ihre Mutter bestimmt nicht darauf zu sprechen kommen, da sie selbst fast fünfzehn Jahre jünger war als ihr Gatte.  
„In so einem Alter …", begann ihre Mutter, bevor sie von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.  
„Ich wusste es", murmelte sie.  
„Hermine, Schatz. Lass mich bitte ausreden." Hermine nickte, so dass ihre Mutter fortfahren konnte. „Ich wollte sagen, dass man auch in so einem Alter keinesfalls zu alt ist, um sich seine Zähne richten zu lassen."  
Mit vor Schreck ganz großen Augen sagte Hermine mahnend und ebenso nörgelnd: „Mum!"  
„Du hast mich gefragt", hielt sie ihrer Tochter schmunzelnd vor Augen. „Was erwartest du? Ich bin Zahnärztin! Was meinst du wohl, wo mein Augenmerk liegt."  
„Und mal abgesehen 'davon' …" Hermine konnte sich das Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. „Was denkst du sonst von ihm?"  
„Na ja, er ist ein wenig, ähm, wortkarg?"  
„War das eine Frage?", spöttelte Hermine auf nette Weise.  
„Ich glaube nur langsam, dass ich bei dir aufpassen muss, was ich überhaupt sage." Das letzte saubere Glas stellte ihre Mutter gerade ins Schränkchen zurück, bevor sie Severus und ihren Mann dabei beobachtete, wie sie es sich am Gartentisch gemütlich machten. „Er wirkt mysteriös und verschlossen. Es wundert mich, Hermine, dass du so gut mit ihm auskommst, um sogar die Apotheke mit ihm führen zu wollen." Draußen hatte Mr. Granger ganz offensichtlich die Gesprächsführung übernommen.  
„Er ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man ihn erst einmal kennen gelernt hat."  
„Mag er Eis?" Ihre Mutter nahm bereits vier Glasschälchen aus der Vitrine.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht."  
„Versuchen wir's einfach. Holst du es bitte aus der Tiefkühltruhe?"

Die Konversation mit Hermines Vater zerrte an Severus' Nerven. Was Antworten betraf, so war Joshua Granger keinesfalls genügsam. Hermines Vater zeigte seine Unzufriedenheit über unzureichend gegebenen Antworten, indem er ständig nachfragte, um endlich eine gehaltvollere Information zu erhalten. Zwar wollte Severus höflich bleiben, aber seiner Meinung nach ging es keinen etwas an, womit er sich damals die Zeit vertreiben musste.

Mr. Granger klang bei seinem Gespräch mit Severus bereits sehr ungeduldig, als Hermine mit ihrer Mutter an den Tisch kam. Er ließ das Thema – welches es auch immer war – fallen und widmete sich den Damen, was Severus erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war jedoch Mrs. Granger, die nun versuchte, Persönliches aus ihm herauszukitzeln.

„War Hermine eigentlich eine angenehme Schülerin, als sie ihren Meister bei Ihnen gemacht hat?"

Eine kluge Frau, dachte Severus. Das Gespräch fand zwar mit ihm statt, aber nicht über ihn. Zumindest vorerst.

„Ihre Tochter verfügt über einen scharfen Verstand, der es ihr offenbar erleichtert, viel im Gedächtnis zu behalten", erwiderte er höflich.  
„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber war sie manchmal …"  
„Mum", warnte Hermine.  
Severus hielt nicht mehr zurück. „Sie war manchmal ein wenig vorlaut, um nicht genau zu sagen", gespannt warten alle auf seine Beschreibung, „frech." Ein schiefes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den schmalen Lippen des Tränkemeisters ab.  
„Das ist meine Tochter", lobte Mr. Granger sie neckisch, indem er ihr über den Rücken strich.  
„Können wir vielleicht über was anderes reden?" Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nur Inhalt einer Unterhaltung zu sein, weshalb sie einen Themenwechsel anstrebte.  
„Oh sicher, wir könnten zum Beispiel fragen", Mr. Granger schaute einmal zu seiner Frau hinüber, dann wieder zu Severus, „warum Sie so vernarrt in die Apotheke sind, dass Sie gleich mit der Hälfte einsteigen möchte."  
„Vernarrt?", fragte Severus verdutzt nach. „In die Apotheke?"  
„Etwa in was anderes?", stichelte ihr Vater keck.

Severus musste diese Zweideutigkeit sofort zerschlagen, bevor sich ein Bild im Kopf der Grangers formte, das ihm womöglich noch zum Verhängnis werden könnte.

„Mein jetziger Beruf bringt mir weder Freude noch ist er sonderlich produktiv."  
„Mmmh", machte Mr. Granger nachdenklich. „Und was machen Sie jetzt?"  
„Ich bin bis Ende Juni in Hogwarts als Lehrer beschäftigt", erwiderte er aufrichtig.  
„In welchem Fach, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Mrs. Granger vermutete laut: „Na, ich nehme doch an, es wird sich um Zaubertränke handeln?"  
„Korrekt", bestätigte Severus knapp.  
„Zaubertränke? Dann können die Schüler ja von Glück reden, nicht mehr unter Ihrem Vorgänger leiden zu müssen."

Jeder Muskel in Severus' Körper verspannte sich. Dass selbst die Muskeln seines Kiefers sich verzogen, begrüßte er, denn das hielt ihn davon ab, eine Salve Beleidigungen in Richtung Mr. Granger abzufeuern. Severus wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, also reagierte er lieber gar nicht.

„Hat Ihnen Hermine von diesem Mann erzählt?", fragte Mr. Granger unschuldig dreinblickend.  
Diesen Moment nutzte Hermine, um ihren Vater abzulenken. „Dad, hab ich schon erzählt, dass Severus mir geholfen hat, bei der Körperschaft der Zaubertränkemeister …"  
„Ja, Schatz", winkte er ab, bevor er sich wieder Severus zuwandte. „Hat sie erzählt, was für ein schlimmer Finger das war?"  
„Dad, bitte nicht, das ist schon so lange her."  
„Es könnte doch sein", er blickte seine Tochter an, „dass er ihn sogar kennt." Wieder zu Severus blickend fragte er: „Kannten Sie ihn?"

Severus beschränkte sich darauf, Mr. Granger lediglich anzustarren und hoffte, somit vor weiteren Anspielungen geschützt zu sein, doch Hermines Vater war gegen jeden Todesblick immun.

„Was Hermine und ihre Freunde uns damals erzählten, das geht auf keine Kuhhaut! Wie hieß er? Snape?"  
„Dad …"  
„Ein völlig unfähiger Lehrer, der doch tatsächlich …"  
Wieder stoppte Hermine ihren Vater. „Das war einmal, Dad!"  
„Liebes", beschwichtigte er seine Tochter, „lass mich bitte ausreden."  
„Mr. Granger." Endlich hatte Severus nicht nur die Fassung, sondern auch die Stimme wiedergefunden, wenn diese auch nur leise säuselnd zu vernehmen war. „Die verzweifelten Versuche Ihrer Tochter, dieses Thema unter den Teppich zu kehren, rühren von dem Wunsch her, Ihnen und auch mir eine große Unannehmlichkeit zu ersparen."  
Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn fragte Mr. Granger nach: „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
„Drücken wir es mal so aus: Ich weiß jetzt, warum Hermine mich Ihnen nicht mit meinem Nachnamen vorgestellt hat."

Bis auf das Surren der Bienen, die an den Blumen im Garten artig ihren Blütenstaub sammelten und das Zwitschern der Vögel in den umliegenden Bäumen war im Moment nichts anderes zu hören. In dem Gesicht von Mr. Granger konnte Severus erst eine Art unangenehme Erschrockenheit feststellen, bevor die Miene des Mannes mit einem diabolisch selbstzufriedenen Grinsen geziert wurde, was selbst Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Dann sind Sie also", begann Mr. Granger langsam, „Professor Snape?"  
„Das ist richtig."  
Die leichteste Art, die Zähne zu zeigen, war ein Lächeln. Mr. Granger lächelte, doch eines seiner Augenlider zuckte nervös, als er betont freundlich verkündete: „Oh, wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, mal ein paar Worte mit Ihnen wechseln zu dürfen."

Es klang wie eine Drohung, die jedoch nicht besonders ernst gemeint war. Mr. Granger hatte offensichtlich einen schrägen Sinn für Humor. Die beiden Damen waren still, nachdem das kleine Geheimnis gelüftet war. Hermine musste geahnt haben, dass ihr Vater auf den Namen Snape allergisch reagieren könnte. Mit ihrer Taktik bei der Begrüßung wäre es ihr beinahe gelungen, seine Identität zu wahren.

An Severus gerichtet fragte Mr. Granger mit seinem aufgesetzten Lächeln: „Würden Sie mir helfen, in der Küche für die Damen einen Aperitif zuzubereiten?"  
„Ich kann dir hel…" Hermines Versuch, ihre Hilfe anzubieten, wurde mit erhobener Hand seitens ihres Vaters im Keim erstickt.  
„Severus wird sicherlich so freundlich sein. Dann können wir mal ein wenig", sein Lächeln wurde breiter und dämonischer, „offener reden."

Angst hatte Severus keine, ein wenig unangenehm war ihm die Situation dennoch. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, ihrem Vater über den Rasen bis zum Vordereingang zu folgen. Hermine und ihre Mutter blickten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinterher.

„Hermine, das hättest du uns sagen müssen."  
„Mum …" Sie seufzte. Jetzt war es eh zu spät, um es wieder geradezubiegen.

In der Küche angelangt bot Mr. Granger Severus einen Platz an, doch er zog es vor zu stehen. Wenn jetzt das folgen würde, womit er rechnete, wollte er nicht gemütlich auf einer Eckbank sitzen.

„Professor Snape." Mr. Granger kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Severus, nehmen Sie mir bitte nicht übel, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit ergreife, um Ihnen etwas zu sagen, was ich vor Jahren schon hätte sagen sollen."  
„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", erwiderte Severus trocken.

Mr. Granger hatte arge Mühe, bei seinen Worten freundlich zu bleiben, womit er bei Severus ungewollt eine Assoziation zu Lucius schuf, denn auch der konnte einen gründlich zusammenstauchen und dabei die nettesten Worte verwenden.

„Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ein Mann wie Sie so viele Jahre mit Kindern arbeiten konnte, wo sich doch von Anfang an herauskristallisiert hat, dass Sie über keine nennenswerten pädagogischen Fähigkeiten verfügen und darüber hinaus …"

Ein Geräusch ließ Severus sowie Mr. Granger zum offenen Küchenfenster hinüberblicken. Mit zwei Schritten war Hermines Vater am Fenster und schaute hinunter, bevor er zu jemandem sprach.

„Hermine."  
Auch wenn Severus nichts sehen konnte, hatte er doch ein klares Bild vor Augen. Er hatte Hermine schon einmal beim Lauschen erwischt.  
Ihre Stimme war von draußen zu hören. „Ich habe nur gesehen, dass der Putz hier abbröckelt."  
„Ich habe die Wand erst letztes Jahr runderneuern lassen. Jetzt sei so lieb und geh mit den Kaninchen spielen."  
„Ich bin keine fünf mehr!", sagte sie bockig.  
„Nein, bist du nicht", bestätigte ihr Vater mit freundlicher Stimme. „Du bist 24 und vertreibst dir noch immer gern die Zeit mit flauschig kuschligen Hoppelhäschen oder etwa nicht?"  
„Doch", hörte Severus sie leise sagen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte Severus sehr lebhaft sehen, wie sie einen Schmollmund machte und beleidigt davontrottete. Von dem kleinen Zwischenfall schien Mr. Granger wieder milde gestimmt. Er sah noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster, schaute sehr wahrscheinlich Hermine hinterher.

„Wie es aussieht, möchte meine Tochter unbedingt verhindern, dass ich meine Chance wahrnehme, Ihnen endlich mal die Meinung zu sagen." Er seufzte, bevor er sich zu seinem Gast umdrehte. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich überreagiert habe. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen. Über alles, was in der magischen Welt geschehen ist, bin ich nicht informiert, aber ich habe durchaus mitbekommen, dass", er blickte Severus an, „Professor Snape einen Merlinorden erhalten hat. Meine Tochter hat uns von der Verleihung erzählt und auch von seinen", er verbesserte, „von Ihren Taten." Mit sich selbst uneins, ob er zetern oder Gnade walten lassen sollte, schüttelte Mr. Granger langsam den Kopf. „Trotzdem fand ich Ihr damaliges Verhalten als Lehrer unverzeihlich, Severus, besonders was die Angelegenheit mit dem zahnmedizinischen Unfall betrifft. Ein Lehrer muss für seine Schüler da sein und darf sie keinesfalls verspotten, wenn sie in eine prekäre Situation geraten sind."

Für wenige Sekunden erinnerte Severus sich an das, was er an dem Tag in Hermines Gedankenwelt gesehen hatte, an dem er ungefragt Legilimentik bei ihr angewandt hatte. Sie war am Boden zerstört gewesen, hatte sich bei ihrem Vater ausgeweint.

„Ich kann Ihre Aufregung nachvollziehen, aber zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur anbringen, dass ich in diese Rolle gedrängt wurde. Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, wäre ich nach ein oder zwei Jahren vom Dienst ausgeschieden, denn ich war mir schnell darüber klar geworden, wie unbefriedigend dieser Beruf für mich ist." Nachdenklich schaute Severus sein Gegenüber an. „Wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf?"  
„Sicher."  
„Hat Ihre Tochter Ihnen nie gesagt, bei wem sie ihre Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin absolviert?"  
„Natürlich hat sie das! Sie hat immer nur von 'Severus' gesprochen. Ich vermute, sie wollte von Anfang an verhindern, dass ich …" Wieder seufzte Mr. Granger. „Na, Sie wissen schon. Wenn ich meine Tochter so betrachte, dann weiß ich, dass sie längst über einige Differenzen hinweg ist, die sie einmal mit Ihnen hatte. Wir haben ihr immer beigebracht, sich nirgends reinreden zu lassen. Sie soll das tun, was sie für richtig hält und immer ihrem Herzen folgen. Ich wusste, dass die Apotheke einer ihrer innigsten Wünsche ist und ich habe ihn wahr werden lassen, weil ihr die Mittel fehlten." Mr. Granger warf Severus einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn dieser Wunsch nicht mit Füßen werden würde."  
Severus verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Es wäre reichlich unproduktiv, gegen meinen eigenen Wunsch vorzugehen, Mr. Granger."

Draußen an den Kaninchenställen hatte Hermine sich ein weißes Tierchen mit schwarzen Punkten herausgenommen, das nun neugierig ihre Brust hinaufkletterte, um mit der ständig schnuppernden Nase ihren Hals zu erobern. Es kitzelte. Nach einer Weile hatte ihre Mutter ihr Gesellschaft geleistet, nahm sich aber keines der Kaninchen, sondern betrachtete sie stattdessen.

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter war sanft und ohne tatsächlichen Vorwurf, als sie sagte: „Du hättest nicht lauschen dürfen. Dein Vater wird ihm schon nichts tun."  
„Hah", entwich es Hermine, „ich mache mir wirklich keine Sorgen um Severus! Eher um Dad."

Die Sorge blieb zum Glück unbegründet. Mr. Granger oder Joshua, wie Severus ihn nennen sollte, hatte den Anflug von Rachegelüsten unter Kontrolle bekommen. Hier und da ließ er noch eine kaustische Bemerkung fallen, von der sich selbst Severus' ausgewachsener Sarkasmus noch eine Scheibe abschneiden konnte. Severus verbuchte diese Anmerkungen unter „unbedeutende Zänkerei". Immerhin wollte er noch etwas von diesem Mann.

„Mr. Granger …"  
„Joshua", verbesserte Hermines Vater.  
Unhörbar stöhnte Severus, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, die Anrede ganz wegfallen zu lassen. „Gern würde ich Ihnen die Hälfte des Kaufpreises für die Apotheke erstatten. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mir eine Bankverbindung zu nennen."  
„Geht denn das? Ich meine, in die Muggelwelt zu überweisen?"  
„Natürlich, Gringotts erledigt alles Mögliche", bestätigte Severus selbstsicher, denn er hatte sich im Vorfeld erkundigt. Wie das möglich war, wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen.  
„Nun gut, ich werde Ihnen schreiben und Ihnen alles Nötige nennen, aber jetzt erst einmal die Frage, ob Sie Lust auf ein Spiel haben."

Skeptisch beäugte Severus den Karton, den Mr. Granger auspackte. Darin war ein Brett mit vielen Feldern, von denen einige rot waren.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie möchten", sagte Joshua, breitete das Spiel aber längst auf dem Tisch aus. „Es macht zu viert am meisten Spaß."  
„Was ist das?" Unsicher blickte Hermine zu Severus hinüber.  
„Das ist Scrabble und ich liebe es. Könnte dir auch gefallen."

Der Tag, den sie bei den Grangers verbrachten, war unerwartet kurzweilig gewesen. Gegen 19 Uhr apparierten er und Hermine zurück in die Apotheke. So schlimm, wie er diesen Besuch bei ihren Eltern im Vorfeld eingeschätzt hatte, war es gar nicht gewesen. Mit ihrem Vater hatte er eine Rückzahlung vereinbart, damit zumindest ihm die Hälfte der Apotheke tatsächlich gehören würde. Trotzdem es Samstagabend war, blieb Severus nicht bei ihr, was Hermine im ersten Moment traurig stimmte. Andererseits wollte sie ihm eine kleine Verschnaufpause gönnen. Es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen, dass ihre Eltern am Ende doch erfahren haben, dass ihr Lehrmeister und jetziger Geschäftspartner Severus und der damalige fiese Lehrer für Zaubertränke Professor Snape ein und dieselbe Person war. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass es in Hogwarts nie Elternabende gegeben hat, sonst hätte es sicherlich schon viel früher zwischen den beiden gekracht. Solange es sich nicht um eine große Auseinandersetzung, sondern nur einen lapidaren Zoff handelte, war Hermine erleichtert.

In Hogwarts angekommen machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu Minerva. Auch wenn er ihr gestern abgesagt hatte, war es jetzt noch früh am Abend, weswegen er auf eine kleine Lektion hoffte. Über seine unerwartete Anwesenheit war Minerva im ersten Moment erstaunt, bat ihn jedoch zu sich hinein.

„Doch kein Besuch bei den Grangers?"  
„Ich komme gerade von ihnen und dachte, es wäre noch genug Zeit, um dich aufzusuchen."  
Minerva spitzte den Mund. „Hast du die Kapitel gelesen?"  
„Natürlich! Ich wäre kaum hier, hätte ich nicht meine 'Hausaufgaben' gemacht!", zischelte er.

Ein kurzes Nicken zeigte ihre Bereitschaft, sich noch heute dem Wunsch nach der Suche seiner Animagusgestalt zu widmen. Sie ließ ihn eintreten.

„Also gut, Severus. Dann wirst du jetzt unter meiner Aufsicht deine Konzentrationsübungen machen. Du wirst auch gleich mit der Suche nach der tierischen Gestalt beginnen. Solltest du sie, was ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich halte, sogar finden, wirst du sie nicht einnehmen, hörst du?"  
„Mit meinem Gehör hatte ich nie Probleme."  
„Du weißt, was ich meine! Dreh mir nicht jedes Wort im Mund um. Du wirst dich nicht verwandeln, verstanden? Betaste die Form, mach dich mit ihr vertraut, aber nur im Geiste."

Minerva führte ihn zu einem gut gepolsterten Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne, auf dem er Platz nahm. Sie selbst setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, auf dem eine Menge Pergamente von den Schülern auf Korrektur wartete, aber es schien nicht so, als würde sie sich die Zeit mit etwas anderem vertreiben. Er hoffte innig, sie würde ihn nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachten.

„Da du die Kapitel gelesen hast, bist du mit dem Wichtigsten vertraut. Während deiner Suche nach dem Tier kannst du in deinem Innern auch auf Dinge stoßen, die dich abzulenken vermögen – Dinge, die dich in Erstaunen und Verzückung oder auch in Angst und Schrecken versetzen können. Halte dich nicht daran auf, sondern setze die Aufgabe fort."  
Severus atmete tief durch. „Ich werde mich schon nicht ablenken lassen."  
„Dann beginne mit der Konzentrationsübung."

Die Übungen, die sie meinte, beherrschte er im Schlaf. Albus hatte ihm damals beigebracht, den eigenen Geist vor Angriffen zu schützen, nachdem er ohnmächtig erleben musste, wie leicht ein mächtiger Zauberer sich Zutritt zu Gedanken verschaffen konnte. Es glich einer imaginären Mauer, die Severus in Windeseile mental um seinen Verstand herum aufbaute. Eine Mauer, die allen Einwirkungen von außen standhalten konnte. Dieser Schutzwall schützte bereits seinen Geist. Noch immer hörte er das Rascheln von Minervas Kleid, wenn sie sich unmerklich bewegte, nahm sogar ihre Atmung war. Diese geistige Verschanzung war höchstens mit emotionaler Bestürzung zu durchbrechen, doch dank des Ewigen Sees war er gegen sämtliche Einflüsse dieser Art gefeit. Voldemorts Gräueltaten oder die der Todesser hatten ihn stets kalt gelassen. Schon damals war nichts in der Lage gewesen, ihn so sehr zu berühren, dass dieser Schutzwall in sich hätte zusammenfallen können.

Sollte Severus sich jetzt entschließen, die Mauer zu verlassen, könnte er einfach die Augen öffnen und sich seiner normalen Tätigkeiten widmen. Er könnte spazieren gehen, die Schüler unterrichten oder ein Buch lesen und hätte während der ganzen Zeit diesen Schutzwall um seinen Geist. Diesmal blieb er mit seinen Gedanken innerhalb des Schutzwalles. Was Severus bisher nie gewagt hatte, war die Erforschung dieses nun eingezäunten Territoriums.

In Gedanken manifestierte sich die Umgebung seines Geistes. Es lag in der Natur des Menschen, Assoziationen zu ziehen; Gefühle mit Farben, Gerüchen oder Bildern zu verknüpfen. Ein Tagtraumzauber von den Weasleys basierte indirekt auf diesen Vorstellungsverknüpfungen. Dieses Weasley-Produkt sprach tiefste Sehnsüchte an, die jeder Mensch für sich selbst in ein gedankliches Spektakel umwandelte, sei es durch das Ausleben der Abenteuerlust auf einem Piratenschiff oder dem Wunsch, die schönsten Momente der Kindheit aus heutiger Sicht noch einmal zu erleben. Jeder Mensch stellte sich etwas, das er nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, anders vor. Die Beschreibung einer Sache oder Person konnte die Vorstellung zwar genauer werden lassen, aber dennoch hatte jeder Mensch ein anderes Bild davon.

Severus' Bild von seinem Innern war dunkel.

In der Düsternis seiner Geisteswelt nahmen einige Eindrücke eine dämmrige Form an. Schatten huschten umher, doch Furcht verspürte er keine. Severus konzentrierte sich noch etwas mehr, damit diese unerforschte Umgebung Gestalt annehmen würde. Wie sonst, fragte er sich, sollte er in dieser Dunkelheit etwas finden können? Mit viel Geduld entfaltete sich sein Geist und stellte den Ort, an dem er sich gerade befand, als kaum erhellten Raum dar, der von kalten Steinwänden umgeben war. Er fühlte sich ganz wie Zuhause.

In dem Wissen, sich nicht in Wirklichkeit, sondern nur in seinem Kopf zu bewegen, ging er die Steinwand ab, bis er auf eine Tür stieß, die er öffnete. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Korridor, dessen Ende man nicht einmal erahnen konnte, weil er im Dunkel seiner Welt verschwand. Unzählige Türen hatten sich materialisiert, was seinem Sinn für Ordnung entsprungen sein musste. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, sollte er hinter den Türen auf hohe Bücherregale mit Themen seines Lebens stoßen oder auf ein Labor, in welchem Zutaten zu finden waren, die seinen Eigenschaften entsprachen, denn so stellte er sich sein Innerstes vor. Wissen war in Büchern zu finden, also sollten sich auch seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen als Bücher darstellen.

Irgendwo hinter einer der vielen Türen musste sich ein Tier aufhalten, das er zu finden bereit war.

Wie er es geahnt hatte, fand er im ersten Raum eine Art unüberblickbare Bibliothek. Auffällig waren die ersten Regale, die sich sichtlich von den anderen abhoben. Die Bücher, die ihn ihnen verstaut waren, besaßen bunten Rücken mit allen möglichen Farben. Die Mehrzahl der anderen Bücherregale wie auch der dort enthaltenen Bücher war von dunkelgrauer Farbe. Anziehend waren für Severus vorerst die Farben.

Als er vor einem der schmalen Regale stand, zog er wahllos eines der farbigen Bücher heraus. Es trug den Titel „Erstes Jahr in Hogwarts – Band 10". Aus Neugierde schlug er das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und stellte fest, dass dieses Buch den gesamten Monat Juni seines ersten Schuljahres beinhaltete. Zum Vergleich nahm er Band 1 aus der gleichen Reihe zur Hand, was dem September des Vorjahres entsprach. Das Buch strahlte die freudige Aufregung aus, die er als Erstklässler verspürt hatte. Auch wenn die Versuchung groß war, in diese Erinnerungen abzutauchen, stellte er beide Bücher wieder zurück.

Stichprobenartig nahm er im Vorübergehen immer wieder eines der bunten Bücher, die Erinnerungen seines Lebens beinhalteten und ihn mit jenen schönen Gefühlen streichelten, die er damals schon empfunden hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit stieß er bereits auf die grauen Exemplare, die diese Bibliothek dominierten. Das Erste dieser rauchfarbenen Bücher zog er heraus. Es trug keinen Titel, auch keine Nummerierung. Der Einband war nicht so liebevoll gestaltet wie die der bunten Ausgaben. Als er das Buch öffnete, schlug ihm ein modriger Geruch entgegen. Ohne Inhaltsverzeichnis oder Einleitung begann das Buch sofort mit dem Text. Weil Severus sich in seinem eigenen Kopf befand, tönten die still in Gedanken gelesenen Worte laut von den steinernen Wänden wieder.

„Die kalte Gleichgültigkeit legte sich wie ein Leichentuch um den Rest Menschlichkeit und trachtete danach, auch diesen Teil zu vernichten und wenn nicht vernichten, dann zumindest so im Zaume zu halten, dass ein Antasten unmöglich sein sollte."

Zeitlich begann das Erste dieser grauen Bücher sofort nach der Einnahme des Ewigen Sees. Angewidert stopfte er den Band zurück in die Lücke, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Es war erleichternd zu wissen, dass niemand außer ihm die lauten Worte vernommen hatte, denn er war allein; allein in den Tiefen seines Innern.

Ihm fielen nach etlichen Metern wenige Bücher auf, die vereinzelt einen sehr hellen Grauton innehatten und sich somit von der Masse abhoben. In das erste hellgraue Buch wollte er einen Blick wagen, doch es blieb nicht allein bei einem Blick, denn seine innere Stimme las für ihn laut schallend vor.

„Mit dem Jungen fällt das helle Licht der Erinnerung wieder ein. Ihn zu sehen bedeutet Schmerz und Hoffnung zugleich, denn er kann Berühren, was unantastbar bleiben sollte."

Harrys erstes Schuljahr. Severus erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie ohnmächtig er den Gefühlen ausgeliefert war, die Harrys Anwesenheit in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Erinnerungen an Lily waren durch den Jungen so lebendig geworden, dass sie genauso stark schmerzten wie am Tag ihres Todes. Auch dieses Buch legte Severus zurück, jedoch nicht ohne sich des Hoffnungsschimmer gewahr zu sein, den Harry damals schon in ihm erweckt hatte. Harry war ein Schlüssel, doch das dazugehörige Schloss musste noch gefunden werden.

Nach diesem hellgrauen Buch blieben auch die anderen nicht mehr so düster. Immer wieder fanden sich einzelne Exemplare, die so hell waren wie das von Harrys erstem Schultag. Severus kontrollierte, ob die Bücher Titel besaßen, wurde aber nie fündig. Die Bücher seines Lebens waren nach Einnahme des Ewigen Sees genauso belanglos wie sein Leben selbst.

Schnellen Schritten ging er die Regale ab, überflog dabei lediglich mit den Augen die Farben der Bände, die stetig zwischen dunkel- und hellgrau wechselten. Zum Stehen kam er, als die Bücher überwiegend hell wurden. Eine Stichprobe bestätigte ihm, dass er bei der Zeit nach dem Krieg angekommen war. Das hellste von ihnen beinhaltete jenes ereignisvolle Zusammentreffen mit Harry, das den ganzen Stein überhaupt ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Der Tag, an dem Severus von einer unergründlichen Macht dazu bewegt worden war, dem jungen Kollegen dieses schwere Mysterium vor die Füße zu werfen, das ihn umgab. Harry war darüber nicht einmal ins Taumeln geraten, sondern hatte den Hinweis aufgegriffen und seit diesem Augenblick nicht mehr davon abgelassen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit stellte Severus das Buch zurück. Viele Regale kamen nicht mehr. Den einen silbrigen Band, den er im letzten Bücherregal bemerkte, wagte er nicht zu berühren. Es würde Passagen über Hermine beinhalten. Er musste es nicht aufschlagen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, denn er befand sich in seinem eigenen Geist und vor sich selbst konnte er nichts verbergen.

Das allerletzte Buch war unvollständig. Die letzten Seiten waren leer, weil der Inhalt noch nicht erlebt wurde.

Ganz am Ende des riesigen Raumes fiel sein Augenmerk auf eine Vitrine, die ein Buch wie ein Heiligtum unter samtenen Stoff vor Staub und Blicken zu schützen versuchte. Kaum hatte er sich der Vitrine genäherte, verschwand das Glas, so dass er das Tuch aus Samt entfernen konnte. Ein beigefarbenes Buch kam zum Vorschein, das nicht sonderlich dick war. Ein Buch, dessen Wichtigkeit so enorm zu sein schien, dass es von den anderen getrennt sorgfältig unter einer Glaskuppel aufbewahrt wurde, bis er darin lesen wollte. Als er es berührte, fühlte er die angenehme Wärme, die von dem Buch ausging und fast im gleichen Moment, als seine Fingerspitzen über das Leder strichen, schnitzte sich wie von Geisterhand nach rechts geneigt in wunderschönen goldenen Lettern das Wort „Freunde".

So vorsichtig, als würde er eine Antiquität berühren, öffnete er den Buchdeckel und blätterte bis zum ersten Kapitel vor. Es trug den Titel „Lily". Die dort geschilderten Erlebnisse stellten die Grundlage dafür dar, sie als Freund bezeichnet zu haben. Trotz ihres Todes tat er das noch heute. Aufgrund seiner Empfindungen ihr gegenüber hatte sie einen Eintrag in dieses edle Buch bekommen.

Es wunderte Severus nicht, dass das zweite Kapitel von Albus handelte. Die Schriftart war eine ganz andere als die, die für Lilys Kapitel verwendet worden war. Dass er Albus als Freund bezeichnete, war nicht überraschend. Narzissas Kapitel war nicht allzu kurz, da er auch sie schon seit der Schulzeit kannte. Das in ihrem Kapitel enthaltene Teilstück über Regulus war zwar bescheiden, aber sehr intensiv zu lesen. Wäre der Jüngste der Blacks nicht so früh verstorben, hätte der ein wahrer Freund werden können. Wie die Redewendung es so schön ausdrückte, lagen er und Regulus auf gleicher Wellenlänge. Selbst dem guten Lucius hatte das Buch ein Kapitel gewidmet. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, musste Severus zugeben, dass er mit ihm nicht nur negative Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Der Sohn des blonden Reinblüters war ebenfalls mit einem Kapitel vertreten, welches sich besonders intensiv der fünf Jahre widmete, in denen er mit dem damals 16jährigen Jungen auf der Flucht gewesen war.

Zu seinem Erstaunen waren auch Menschen in diesem Buch bedacht, die er nicht bewusst mit so einem bedeutungsvollen Wort wie „Freund" bezeichnen würde. Er las von Poppy, die als Freundin seiner Mutter schon immer Anteil an seinem Leben genommen hatte. Der Name von Minerva ließ ihn stutzen. Sie hatte er stets als Kollegin gesehen, aber anscheinend hatte seine Gefühlskälte es nur nicht zugelassen, mehr in ihr zu erkennen. Vielleicht standen sie in diesem Buch, weil er sich darüber bewusst war, dass sie ihn nie hintergehen würden?

Ein langes Kapitel über Harry folgte, mit all den Höhen und Tiefen, die eine gute Geschichte ausmachte, nur dass es sich hierbei um seine Lebensgeschichte handelte. Die Seiten über Harry waren angenehm warm, als er sie berührte. Etwas später Remus' Namen zu lesen verblüffte ihn. Bei ihm war er ebenfalls der Meinung, dass er ihn aus den gleichen Gründen wie auch Poppy und Minerva unterbewusst zu seinen Freunden zählte – sie waren ihm wohlgesinnt, waren freundlich und ließen sich nicht durch seine Boshaftigkeiten aus der Ruhe bringen.

Es gab ein Kapitel, das mehrere Personen auf einmal behandelte. Eine Zusammenfassung von Menschen, die sich in Zukunft möglicherweise ein eigenes Kapitel erkämpfen könnten, je nachdem, wie sehr er mit ihnen zu tun haben würde. Dort waren Menschen aufgelistet wie Septina Vektor, Georgi Popovich, Eldred Worple, Kôji Takeda und sogar Neville Longbottom. Kollegen und Bekannte, mit denen er durch mehr als nur gemeinsame Interessen eine Verbundenheit verspürte; Menschen, die er mit seinem verkümmerten Ich zu mögen begann.

Das letzte Kapitel in diesem Buch handelte von Hermine. Es war die wärmste Stelle. Liebevoll strichen seine Finger über die Buchstaben. Jedes der Kapitel war in einer anderen Schriftart verfasst, so auch dieser Text. Bei dem Buchstaben „g" musste er kräftig schlucken, denn dessen kleine Variante wies die bauchig weiche Form auf, die er von Hermines Handschrift kannte. Ihr Kapitel war ebenfalls nicht beendet. Etliche weiße Seiten wollten in Zukunft beschrieben werden.

Ehrfürchtig schloss er das Buch und legte es zurück an seinen Platz, bevor er es mit dem Samttuch bedeckte. Kaum hatte er sich einen Schritt davon entfernt, legte sich wieder der gläserne Schutzkörper über das Buch der Freunde; dem wertvollsten Band in der Bibliothek seines Lebens.

Severus trat wieder hinaus auf den Korridor, dessen unzählige Türen ihn entmutigten. Es stellte sich ihm die Frage, wie er das Tier finden sollte. Zudem wusste er nicht, ob es sich hier frei bewegen konnte, vielleicht sogar vor ihm floh. Möglicherweise hielt es sich jetzt in der Bibliothek auf, in dem Wissen, dass er dort nicht ein zweites Mal suchen würde. Vielleicht konnte es aber nicht denken, weil es nur ein Tier war, dessen Handeln durch Instinkte geleitet wurde? Verzweifelt stieß er nach und nach die vielen Türen auf und traf auf Landschaften, Gebäude und andere Orte, die er bestens kannte. Das Haus seiner Eltern, Malfoy Manor, Hermines Apotheke, Hogwarts. In einigen hielten sich Personen auf, die wie in Erinnerungen üblich nicht mit ihm interagierten, sondern längst vergangene Momente nachspielten. Manchmal sah er Tiere wie Krummbein, Fawkes, Harry oder Fellini, doch sie waren nicht greifbar; sie waren nur Erinnerungen.

Systematisch stieß er nacheinander Türen auf und warf einen Blick in den Raum dahinter, ohne sich von dem, was er sah, berühren zu lassen. Nur wenn er Lily sah, verweilte er einen kurzen Augenblick länger, um sie zu betrachten, doch von seiner Suche hielt ihr gedankliches Bildnis ihn nicht ab.

Als er den Augenblick fand, in dem Hermine und er Magie ausgetauscht hatten, näherte er sich dem Spektakel mit Bewunderung. Er betrachtete diese Erinnerung aus anderer Perspektive, denn er konnte sich selbst sehen und die Farbe, die ihre Hände an seiner Brust zum Vorschein brachten.

Von diesem eben neu erlebten Gedanken wieder motiviert setzte er seine Suche fort. Keine Tür war vor seinem Blick sicher, selbst wenn sich dahinter unangenehme Erinnerungen befanden wie die mit Potter und Black, als sie ihm vor versammelter Schülerschaft die Unterhose ausgezogen hatten.

Nachdem er diese letzte Tür peinlich berührt wieder geschlossen hatte, atmete er tief durch. Er ahnte, dass er auf der falschen Spur war; dass er die Suche falsch anpackte. In diesem Korridor befanden sich nur Momente, an die er sich lebhaft erinnern konnte, ohne sie auffrischen zu müssen. Er musste ganz woanders suchen – in Gegenden, die ihm selbst fremd waren.

Den anderen Türen schenkte er keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, als er schnellen Schrittes den Korridor entlangmarschierte. In dieser Zeit wurde er sich darüber klar, dass er sich nun – so seltsam sich das auch anhören mochte – bewusst in seinem Bewusstsein befand. Man könnte es mit Legilimentik am eigenen Geist beschreiben, mit der man an der Oberfläche kratzte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich Narzissa auf genau diese Art und Weise in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen befunden haben musste, als sie von der Einsamkeit dazu getrieben worden war, sich mit sich selbst zu befassen. Die Erinnerungen, die nicht mehr in ihre neue Welt passten, hatte sie aus dem Bewusstsein verdrängt und woanders abgelegt.

Der Korridor wollte gar kein Ende nehmen. So hatte Severus Zeit, sich ein paar Gedanken zu machen.

Erinnerungen von anderen Menschen konnte man leicht ausspähen, indem man einfach eine dieser Türen öffnete und sich an fremden Rückblicken vergriff. Ein Vergissmich würde den Inhalt des Raums hinter einer solchen Tür gnadenlos löschen oder mit einem Zauber schützen, so dass auf diese Erinnerung nicht mehr zugegriffen werden konnte. Der Unterschied war nur, dass nicht jeder seine Gedanken so wie Severus abgelegt hatte. Manch einer stellte sich die eigenen Erinnerungen wie unzählige Seifenblasen vor, die besonders bei unordentlich veranlagten Menschen wild durcheinander schwirrten und manchmal nicht einmal einem Lebensabschnitt zugeordnet werden konnten. Als er damals in die Gedanken von Blacks jetziger Ehefrau eingedrungen war, fand er ein sich unglaublich schnell drehendes Karussell vor, das er nur mit Hilfe von Narzissa zu betreten imstande war. Hier in seinem Korridor wurden jene Erinnerungen aufbewahrt, die immer wieder abgerufen werden konnten – sogar aus dem Kopf hinausgenommen werden konnten, um sie in einem Denkarium abzulegen. Er hielt sich momentan in seinem ungetrübten Bewusstsein auf und musste unbedingt einen Weg finden, um ins eigene Unterbewusstsein zu gelangen. Nur dort konnte sich das Tier aufhalten, das er suchte. Das Tier, das er nicht kannte.

Myriaden von Türen später stand Severus vor einem unscheinbaren Loch im Boden, durch das ein erwachsener Mann geradeso hindurchpassen könnte. Die Ungewissheit, die ihn dort unten erwartete, ließ ihn unbeweglich verharren. Nicht einmal er selbst wusste, mit welchen Abgründen er zu rechnen hatte. Dort unten in der Lichtlosigkeit würden abscheuliche Dinge auf ihn warten. Erinnerungen, die er eines Tages aus gutem Grund verdrängt hatte. Gebilde und Gestalten aus nicht nur vergangenen, sondern aus vergessenen Tagen und selbst seine Alpträume und übelste Fantasien würden dort in diesem Loch, als wären sie darin wie in einem Müllschlucker entsorgt worden, auf ihn warten. Es war ihm unheimlich zumute, an dieser Schwelle zu stehen, die ihn von manifestierten Kindheitsängsten und urgeschichtlichen Trieben vom klaren Bewusstsein trennte.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", fluchte er in Gedanken. Er durfte keine Angst vor sich selbst haben, denn auch dieser Teil seines Erinnerungsvermögens war ein Teil von ihm. Trotzdem fürchtete er sich.

Jedes Gefühl von Unbehagen schüttelte er so gut es ging von sich, bevor er sich niederkniete und die Beine in das Loch steckte. Vorsichtig ließ er sich in die Dunkelheit hinab, doch er fühlte keinen Boden unter den Füßen. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob er sich verletzten könnte, ließ er los.

Er fiel und fiel. Das Gefälle seiner verderblichen Seite führte sehr steil hinab.

Zu seinem Erstaunen landete er lautlos und unverletzt auf einem Boden, der mit einer matschigen Substanz überzogen war, die er nicht genauer in Augenschein nehmen wollte. Hier unten gab es keine sichtbaren Türen. An diesem Ort war nichts methodisch angeordnet, es gab nicht einmal genügend Licht, um die Umgebung erkennen zu können. Nur manchmal, in weiter Ferne, flackerte etwas Unheilvolles auf und verschwand sofort wieder. Behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, als er hinter sich ein animalisches Röcheln hörte – wie von einem Tier, das große Schmerzen erlitt. Angsterfüllt drehte sich Severus um. Eines dieser Lichter flackerte in diesem Moment auf.

Er sah sich selbst, gekleidet in der Schuluniform. Der Magen drehte sich ihm um, als er das unten am Boden liegende Stück Fleisch sah, das den sandigen Grund unter sich aufweichte, weil es aus allen Poren zu bluten schien, doch beim näheren Hinsehen stellte sich heraus, dass es gar keine Poren mehr haben konnte. Severus erinnerte sich er jetzt, als er dieses Szenario sehen musste, an seine Rachegelüste, die er sich als verängstigter Jugendlicher in übertrieben endgültiger Art in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich nach dem Vorfall mit dem Werwolf vorgestellt, Lupin zu häuten? Hier sah er eine der unzähligen Varianten. Der junge Severus hatte dem Werwolf im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Fell über die Ohren gezogen, das er nun triumphierend in die Höhe hielt, während die am Boden liegende Bestie langsam erstarb. Das war damals seine Art gewesen, den durch Black inszenierten Vorfall, den er um Haaresbreite mit dem Leben bezahlt hätte und die darauf resultierende Angst vor dem Werwolf zu verarbeiten und zu bekämpfen, gleichzeitig auch Rache zu üben, wenn diese auch nur erdacht war. Hauptsache ein kleines bisschen Genugtuung für die ganzen Ungerechtigkeiten, die ihm die Rumtreiber zuteilkommen ließen. Ein wenig Mord und Totschlag in Gedanken.

Ein Schuldgefühl übermannte Severus, als er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, dass er erst noch vor einigen Minuten von Remus als Freund gelesen hatte. Der Schauplatz des imaginären Mordes verschwand und Severus tappte erneut im Dunkeln. Über unebenen Boden staksend versuchte er die Bilder zu ignorieren, die neben ihm dämmrig an Gestalt annahmen. Da waren Fantasien von ihm und Narzissa, wie sie in fleischlicher Lust aneinander hielten. Auch wenn er diese Art von pubertären Gedanken wahrscheinlich mit jedem seiner damaligen männlichen Mitschüler teilen konnte, schämte er sich jetzt für sie. Als Schüler hatte er sie nicht einmal geliebt, sondern nach dem Erwachen der eigenen Männlichkeit lediglich körperlich begehrt. Jeder Heiler würde das als eine gesunde Entwicklung eines Heranwachsenden abtun, doch ihm waren diese Gedanken im Nachhinein trotzdem peinlich.

Zu gut wusste er noch, dass sich Albus ebenfalls in seinem Unterbewusstsein umgeschaut hatte, um seine Loyalität zu prüfen. Severus hatte damals gar nicht erst versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Der Direktor war allein in Severus' seelischen Abgründen umhergewandelt.

An die Dinge, die er hier in seinem Unterbewusstsein fand, konnte er sich erst wieder erinnern, nachdem er einen Blick auf sie geworfen hatte. Eine seiner damaligen Fantasien ließ ihn innehalten. Neugierig betrachtete er eine seiner ehemaligen Überlegungen, wie der Sectumsempra-Fluch wirken könnte. Als imaginäre Versuchskaninchen mussten damals natürlich Potter und Black herhalten. Den Fluch hatte er nie selbst an einer Person ausprobiert, konnte aber das erste Mal dessen Auswirkungen mit eigenen Augen sehen, als Harry so frei gewesen war, Draco damit zu malträtieren.

Die längst verdrängten Alpträume über Voldemorts Herrschaft ignorierte Severus. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als sich umzudrehen, wenn er einen Schrei vernahm. Auch den lustbetonten Traum mit Bellatrix, den er einmal als junger Mann gehabt hatte, strafte er mit Nichtachtung.

Aufmerksam wurde er erst bei einer Erinnerung seines Elternhauses in Spinner's End. Er sah sich selbst als Jungen – schon damals ganz in Schwarz gekleidet –, der dem Vater mit betretener Miene ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Tobias Snape stellte eine Flasche Whisky auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich, winkte dann den jungen Severus zu sich heran, weil er neben ihm Platz nehmen sollte.

Da sich Severus an dieses Szenario nicht mehr entsinnen konnte, beobachtete er es sehr genau. Sein Vater trug ebenfalls schwarze Kleidung und da fiel es Severus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war der Tag, an dem seine Mutter beerdigt worden war. Severus sah den Schmerz in den Augen seines Vaters, der nun einen Arm um den Jungen legte und ermutigend zudrückte. Severus war damals erst zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen.

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide übrig", murmelte sein Vater monoton und entkräftet. „Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln, Severus. Wirst schon sehen, es wird alles gut."

An seinen Vater hatte er nur schlechte Erinnerungen und zudem sehr vage; diese zählte nicht zu ihnen, was kein Wunder war, denn sie befand sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Offensichtlich war sein Vater nicht immer schlecht zu ihm gewesen, doch die negativen Erinnerungen überwogen.

Severus beobachtete, wie sein Vater nach der Flasche griff und sein junges Ich sie ihm entriss. Erstaunt blickte Tobias Snape neben sich, begann kurz darauf langsam zu nicken.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, ich sollte damit aufhören."

Sein Vater hatte nie Versprechungen gemacht, demzufolge auch keine gehalten, das wusste Severus. Keine Woche war nach dem Tod seiner Mutter vergangen, da hatte Tobias Snape wieder Trost im Alkohol gesucht. Von seinem Vater angewidert wandte sich Severus ab, um weiter durch das Dunkel seines seelischen Kellers zu wandeln.

Von angsteinflössenden Alpträumen, brutalen Rachevorstellungen und wollüstigen Fantasien ließ er sich nicht mehr ablenken, so wie es Minerva ihm geraten hatte. Sein Ziel war das Tier, das sich hier aufhalten musste. Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, ob es überhaupt ein Tier gab. Möglicherweise war es doch nicht jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe vergönnt, zu einem Animagus zu werden. Die Gestalt des Tieres war Severus egal. Er wollte Hermine nicht enttäuschen, selbst wenn er es nur zu einer Schnecke bringen würde.

Als Severus an seiner Mutter vorbeikam, die ein vielleicht zweijähriges Kind – ihn – in den Armen hielt und den kleinen Kopf mit den schwarzen Haaren mit Küssen bedachte, konnte er seinen Blick von all der Liebe nicht mehr abwenden. Er hatte sich immer danach gesehnt, sich an solche Momente erinnern zu können, aber es hieß, dass Kinder erst ab dem dritten Lebensjahr dazu in der Lage wären. Hier in seinem Unterbewusstsein war das Andenken an seine liebevolle Mutter lebendig und fand zudem einen Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Es störte ihn auch nicht, dass sein Vater die Szenerie betrat und unverhofft genauso fürsorglich mit ihm umging. Wie paralysiert nahm er die Eindrücke in sich auf, bis er seltsame Geräusche hörte.

Knurrende und krächzende Laute waren zu vernehmen. Das Geräusch war nahe; direkt hinter ihm. Es konnte sich nur um das Tier handeln, das ihn gefunden hatte.

Langsam, damit er es nicht erschrecken würde, drehte er sich um. Ein eineinhalb Meter großes Tier schaute ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an. Die nackte Haut um die Augenpartie war rötlich umrandet, das Haupt von grauer Farbe und die Brust etwas heller. Erst zum Rumpffortsatz hin wurden die Farben merklich dunkler, bis sie sich im Schwarz der Umgebung verloren. Das Tier wirkte durch die natürliche Form der Mundpartie sehr gestreng, geradezu ernst und durch den festen Blick sehr wachsam. Auf zwei langen kräftigen Beinen, deren obere Hälfte dunkel umkleidet war, stand es vor ihm und blickte neugierig und furchtlos zu ihm auf.

Severus hatte seine Animagusgestalt gefunden und sie war in seinen Augen von majestätischer Anmut.


	194. Freude trinken alle Wesen

**Liebe Leser**,

ich habe vom „Fanfiction Emmy" erst erfahren, als ich die Nachricht bekam, dass eine meiner FFs nominiert wäre. Die Nominierungsphase habe ich verpasst, aber ihr Leser offensichtlich nicht. Ihr habt die Schatten-FF in der Kategorie „Harry Potter - Fanfictions in Arbeit" gleich für zwei Unterkategorien vorgeschlagen. Besonders schön finde ich, dass auch andere FF-Bereiche honoriert werden, wie „Herr der Ringe", aber schaut selbst mal rein.  
Da Links hier immer zerhackstückt werden, gebt bei Google einfach als Suchbegriff „fanfictionemmy" ein. Der erste Treffer ist es.  
Vielleicht stoßt ihr dort auch auf andere Geschichten, die euer Interesse wecken könnten. Das Voting hat erst begonnen und endet am 21.06.09 - 23:59 Uhr.  
Auf jeden Fall danke ich den Lesern, die ihre Begeisterung zur Geschichte bereits mit einer Nominierung zum Ausdruck gebracht haben.

Und jetzt zu den Reviewantworten. :)

Hallo **Alter Muggel**,

die Erinnerung, die du ansprichst, zeigt ganz gut, dass Severus alle guten Dinge, die mit seinem Vater zusammenhängen, verdrängt hat. Er hat nur noch die schlechten Dinge bewusst gesehen.  
Das wichtige Buch in Severus' Innern symbolisiert eine der wichtigsten Dinge im Leben. Nicht mit jedem Menschen muss man gleich Pferde stehlen können, aber schon ein guter Draht zu Kollegen kann ausreichen, um jemanden zu schätzen. Das hat Severus ein wenig überrascht, aber andererseits ist er noch immer etwas "gefühlsneutral" und merkt manche Dinge einfach nicht bewusst. Für das "Buch der Freunde" hatte ich kein Vorbild, höchstens mein eigenes Adressbuch. ;)  
Der Besuch bei Hermines Eltern lief doch ein wenig überraschend ab. Der Grund für Hermines seltsames Verhalten, ihren Begleiter nur mit Vornamen vorzustellen, hat sich ja noch herausgestellt.  
Hätte ich geschrieben, was für ein Tier er gesehen hat, wäre es doch nicht spannend gewesen. Auf anderen Seiten ging mächtig die Post ab - es gab so viele Vermutungen von den Lesern, was seine Animagusgestalt hätte sein können. Das hat Spaß gemacht :)

Hallo **EdwardsSchwan**,

das Tier haben wir vorenthalten, damit ihr ein bisschen rätseln könnt. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auf eure Mutmaßungen gehofft ^^  
Es ist ein großes Lob, wenn jemand, der sehr kritisch mit FFs umgeht und selten eine Geschichte zu Ende liest, an dieser Geschichte drangeblieben ist. Vielen Dank für die Blumen :D  
Hey, wenn du schon eine Vermutung hast, warum schreibst du das dann nicht? Menno ... ;) Sag mir Bescheid, ob du bei Google fündig geworden bist und ob du richtig gelegen hast!

Hi **Dome**,

keine Idee gehabt, was das für ein Tier gewesen sein könnte? Oder nur nicht getraut, es in der Review zu schreiben ;) Ihr wisst doch, dass ich die Theorien und Spekulationen der Leser gern wissen möchte, also bloß nicht zurückhalten.  
Ja, das Treffen mit den Grangers hätte auch völlig konservativ ablaufen können, aber andererseits reden wir von Hermines Eltern. Von irgendwem muss sie ja ihr forsches Auftreten und die Hartnäckigkeit herhaben ;)

Hi **Paule**,

John sagt, er wird dich schon finden. Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er lange Haare - und echte. Ein Doppelgänger hätte keine Zeit mehr, sie bis morgen wachsen zu lassen.  
Gern geschehen! Die Szene bei den Grangers wollte ich keinesfalls als steife und öde Kennen-lern-Szene rüberbringen.  
Severus ein Silberrücken? Eine nette Idee. Ich denke mal, das nächste Kapitel wird dich überraschen.  
Die Reise ins Innere möchte ich selbst nicht machen, besonders nicht ins Unterbewusstsein, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass dort eine Menge Stoff für weitere FFs lagern. ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,

es ist schön zu hören, dass der Wechseln zwischen Humor und Spannung gut funktioniert hat. Severus' eigene durchstrukturierte Welt konnte ich mir nur als Bibliothek vorstellen.  
Du tippst auf einen Affen? Ich vermute, die Geräusche, die das Tier von sich gegeben hat, waren dafür ausschlaggebend. Eindeutig waren die Beschreibungen nicht. Von allen Seiten haben zwei Leser das Tier erraten. Viele haben in die richtige Richtung getippt.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Seine Animagusgestalt stand gelassen vor ihm. Severus rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, was Minerva ihm geraten hatte. Er sollte die Gestalt finden, sie beobachten und berühren, sich aber keinesfalls sofort in sie verwandeln. Die Suche hatte ihn müde gemacht. Er würde es nicht riskieren, die tierische Form anzunehmen und wegen seiner Unerfahrenheit möglicherweise nicht mehr dazu imstande zu sein, sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln.

Der Vogel schaute noch immer wachsam zu ihm auf. Die stechenden Augen blinzelten nervös, aber es blieb furchtlos bei ihm stehen. Vorsichtig streckte Severus eine Hand aus, um damit die grauen Federn am Rücken zu berühren. Für einen Moment bedauerte er, Hermines Angebot nicht annehmen zu können, denn es wäre nicht möglich, dieses Tier wie einen Hund zu bürsten. Um was für einen Vogel es sich handelte, wusste Severus noch nicht, aber er hatte die vage Ahnung, damals bereits einen gesehen zu haben, als seine Eltern ihn in einen Muggelzoo mitgenommen hatten. Es war ein Greifvogel, so viel war sicher. Der Schnabel war wie bei einem Adler leicht nach unten gebogen, als wollte der Animagus damit eine Hakennase nachahmen.

„In deiner Form hätte ich nie meine Dienste für Albus verrichten können", murmelte Severus. Der Vogel war zu groß und zu auffällig, als dass er diese Gestalt für seine Spionageaufgaben hätte verwenden können. Allerdings hatte jedes Tier besondere Fähigkeiten, aber die seines Vogels waren ihm fremd.

Mit einem Male materialisierte sich, weil er eben an seine Zeit als Spion hatte denken müssen, ein Todesser in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Rodolphus. Der in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllte Mann kam einen Schritt auf Severus zu. Als der Vogel sich umdrehte und den Feind erkannte, stellten sich vor Erregung die pechschwarzen Federn an Kopf und Nacken auf. Er spreizte die beeindruckend großen Flügel, die eine Spannweite von mindestens zwei Meter zwanzig haben mussten. Im Nu war das Tier in voller Kampfbereitschaft, auch wenn dieser Kampf zwischen Mensch und Vogel ungerecht ausfallen würde. Es war erneut Severus, dessen Gedankengänge aus Rodolphus das Wappentier Slytherins machte. Der Todesser verwandelte sich in eine Schlange, die nun bedrohlich zischelnd auf ihn zusteuerte. Seine Animagusgestalt näherte sich der Schlange unerschrocken und fixierte sie mit den wachen Augen. Völlig unerwartet trat der Vogel mit einem seiner starken Beine zu, hielt derweil mit den ausgestreckten Flügeln das Gleichgewicht für den schlanken Körper. Der Schlag war so wuchtig gewesen, dass er noch ein paar Sekunden nachhallte. Die Schlange holte zum Gegenangriff aus, aber der Vogel war viel zu wendig und geschickt, wich dem Opfer in Windeseile aus, bevor er das Kriechtier erneut attackierte. Er holte aus und trat zu. Wieder und wieder trafen die schlanken, aber kraftvollen Beine des Vogels das Reptil, und er zielte dabei auf den gefährlichsten Teil: den Kopf. Sehr bald hatte der Vogel der Schlange das Genick gebrochen.

An der erlegten Beute hielt sich der Vogel nicht lange auf. Er kam zu Severus zurück und der konnte nicht anders, als das Tier zu berühren. Am schwarzen Federkleid um den oberen Teil der Beine strich der Tränkemeister hinunter bis zu der rosafarbenen schuppenartigen Verhornung am unteren Teil, die den Vogel vor Schlangenbissen zu schützen vermochte. Eigentlich, dachte Severus, müsste er selbst auf der Hut sein. Dieses Tier war ein natürlicher Feind der Schlangen, vielleicht symbolisch sogar ein Feind der Slytherins, was ihn selbst in Gefahr bringen würde. Andererseits war dieses Tier ein Produkt seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit. Severus' damaligen Feinde stammten überwiegend aus dem Haus mit der grünen Farbe im Wappen. Es wäre möglich, dass er deshalb Angst vor sich selbst hatte, wie sein Irrwicht es deutlich gemacht hatte. Im Kampf für das Gute wäre Severus nicht einmal davor zurückgeschreckt, auch sich selbst aus dem Weg zu räumen, hätte Albus das von ihm verlangt. Natürlich waren nicht alle Slytherins schlechte Menschen; weder die von damals noch die heutigen Schüler. Trotzdem hatte sich bei Severus offenbar unbewusst eine Abneigung gegen das eigene Haus entwickelt, gerade weil die vielen Todesser ihm entsprungen waren.

Der Vogel ließ sich berühren, gestattete es sogar, dass Severus einen der dicht am Körper gefalteten Flügel vorsichtig spreizte, um ihn zu betrachten. Ob er auch fliegen könnte?

Den Körperbau hatte Severus eine Weile studiert, bevor er den Rückweg in die Realität antrat.

„Ich habe das Tier gefunden", waren Severus' ersten Worte, nachdem er seinen Geist wieder verlassen hatte und sich Aug in Aug mit Minerva wiederfand.  
„Schon? Das ist unerwartet." Mit skeptischem Blick musterte sie ihn. „Hat es dich denn gar nicht gerührt, was du in deinem Innern erfahren hast? Die Suche nach dem Tier dauert oftmals sehr lange, weil man sich an den ganzen Erinnerungen und Träumen aufhält."

Zu solchen Reaktionen war er gar nicht fähig. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte der Ewige See ihm tatsächlich einen Vorteil verschafft und ihm die notwendige Gleichgültigkeit gegeben, um zum Ziel zu gelangen.

„Ich habe mich nicht aufhalten lassen. Du selbst hast mir diese Anweisung gegeben, Minerva."  
Sie unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, welches sich nur an den Augenwinkeln zeigte, als sie stichelte: „Und jetzt spielst du den Musterschüler?" Seinen scharfen Blick übersah sie absichtlich, bevor sie wissen wollte: „Was war es?"  
„Der Name ist mir nicht geläufig."  
„Ein Reptil, ein Insekt? Hatte es Haare oder Schuppen?", zählte sie hilfreich auf.  
„Federn."  
Sie stutzte. „Feder? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht." Minerva erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und sagte, als sie zu einem der Bücherregale ging: „Dann lass uns mal nachschauen."

Sie zog ein dickes Buch mit dem Titel „Der Animagus-Finder, Band 2 – Vögel" heraus. Sie reichte es Severus, der es ohne Umschweife aufschlug. Das Buch hielt sich weder an eine alphabetisch Ordnung noch war es nach Gattungen sortiert. Es begann bei verschiedenen Kategorien, wie beispielsweise der Größe des Tieres oder seiner Farbe. Auf diese Weise konnte jeder mit wenigen Informationen seine Animagusform identifizieren, wenn man keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte hatte außer dem Aussehen. Eine getroffene Auswahl führte zu einer weiteren Aufzählung von Merkmalen, damit die Suche nach und nach eingeschränkt werden konnten.

„Damit findest du es bestimmt schnell. Die Arten sind nach ihren Merkmalen sortiert. Soll ich dir helfen?"  
„Ich denke, ich komme mit der Anordnung des Buches selbst zurecht."

Sofort begann Severus zu blättern. Albatros und Kondor hatten eine noch größere Flügelspannweite als seine Gestalt, also wählte in dieser Kategorie die Spalte „2,00 – 2,50 Meter". Mit dieser Wahl wurde er auf eine andere Seite verwiesen. Dort las er weitere angegebene Merkmale, aus denen er wählen konnte und die ihm beim Fortsetzen der Suche helfen sollten. Er konzentrierte sich auf das sicherste aller Merkmale und sah deswegen vorerst von der Farbe des Gefieders ab. Stattdessen stürzte er sich auf das Kapitel „Nahrung". Hier suchte er nach „Schlangen" und blätterte zum Verweis, der dahinter stand.

Endlich waren einige Tiere aufgelistet, auf die all diese Merkmale zutrafen. Er fand den Steinadler, Aquila chrysaetos, der mit einer maximalen Flügelspannweite von etwas über zwei Metern mit einem bewegten Bild aufgelistet war. Auf der nächsten Seite erhielt Severus seinen persönlichen Treffer. Minerva musste an seiner Reaktion erkannt haben, dass er fündig geworden war.

„Etwas gefunden?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Ja."  
„Darf ich mal sehen?"  
„Darf ich erst einmal lesen?", erwiderte er ablehnend.  
„Da steht nicht viel, nur welcher Vogel es ist. Um Genaues über dieses Tier zu erfahren, solltest du in der Bibliothek die Abteilung für Ornithologie aufsuchen. Diese Bücher", sie deutete auf das in seinen Händen, „helfen nur bei der Bestimmung deines Animagus. Es gibt Tiere, die man noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hat und deren Definition daher sehr schwer für einen Laien ist."  
„Ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen, ich wusste nur nicht mehr, wie er heißt", offenbarte Severus, der sich jetzt wieder daran erinnerte, dass das Tier in Afrika heimisch war.  
„Hast du ihn als Kind gesehen? Ich frage nur, weil eine Prägung in zartem Alter für die spätere Animagusform verantwortlich sein könnte."

Severus nickte nur und merkte sich den lateinischen Namen seiner Animagusgestalt, damit er in der Bibliothek nachschlagen könnte. Seiner neugierigen Kollegin reichte er das aufgeschlagene Buch mit dem sich bewegenden Bild eines Sekretärs.

„Oh", machte sie erstaunt, als sie das Foto betrachtete. „Eine imposante Gestalt, Severus. Vielleicht ein wenig aufsehenerregend, weil es nicht bei uns beheimatet ist, aber dennoch beeindruckend."  
„Und du wirst Stillschweigen bewahren, Minerva!"  
Verärgert kniff sie die Lippen zusammen. Es kränkte sie, dass er ihre selbstverständliche Diskretion nicht zu schätzen wusste. „Natürlich werde ich! Allerdings werde ich dich bei erfolgreicher Verwandlung beim Ministerium anmelden." Bevor er dagegenhalten konnte, lenkte sie ab. „Hast du ihn nur gesehen oder bereits berührt?"  
„Berührt."  
„Gut, dann lies so viel wie möglich über den Vogel. Das nächste Mal wirst du ihn schneller finden, denn er wird sich bereits im Bewusstsein aufhalten. Der nächste Schritt ist die Vereinigung, die Verwandlung in deine Animagusgestalt und natürlich auch die Rückverwandlung."  
„Und wann?"  
Minerva zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wann immer du bereit bist. Das hängt nicht von mir ab."  
Er nickte. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

Höflich, wie sie war, begleitete sie ihn zur Tür. Bevor er jedoch außer Hörweite war, lobte sie ihn noch.

„Beachtlich, Severus, dass du ihn beim ersten Mal gefunden hast. Wahrlich eine Spitzenleistung."  
Severus drehte sich schnell um, so dass sein Umhang noch nachwehte. „Möchtest du mir etwa noch ein goldenes Sternchen ins Hausaufgabenheft zaubern?"  
Mit ernster Miene erwiderte sie: „Wenn es dich glücklich macht?"

Er schnaufte herablassend, bevor der Drang nach Spott von ihm abfiel und er ihr höflich zum Abschied zunickte, bevor er seinen Weg in die Bibliothek fortsetzte. Minerva glaubte sogar, ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

Die Bibliothek war nicht verschlossen, aber menschenleer und dunkel, so dass er einen Lumos anwandte. Er hatte nicht einmal auf die Uhr gesehen und wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit bei Minerva vergangen war. Es war ihm letztendlich egal. Im Moment interessierte ihn nur sein Animagus, zu dem er jetzt schon eine unvorstellbar feste Bindung aufgebaut hatte, obwohl er ihm heute das erste Mal begegnet war. Er mochte das Tier und war fasziniert von seiner Schnelligkeit und der ungewöhnlichen Taktik, den Feind zu besiegen.

Er suchte die Abteilung der Naturwissenschaften auf, die mit großen Schildern über den Regalen in ihre vier klassischen Gebieten aufgeteilt waren: Physik, Chemie, Geologie und Biologie. In letzteren Gang bog Severus ein. Nach der Botanik traf er sofort auf die Zoologie, die nochmals in mehrere Sparten unterteilt war. Hier in der Abteilung Tierkunde war er nicht mehr weit entfernt von der Vogelkunde. Er ging an Büchern über Herpetologie, Ichthyologie und Malakologie vorbei und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, sich wie vorhin schon in seinem eigenen Geist zu befinden, so ordentlich, wie Madam Pince hier alles sortiert hatte. Schon war er bei dem Buchstaben „O" angelangt und stieß auch gleich auf Ornithologie.

Ein Buch über afrikanische Vögel erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er zog es hinaus, blätterte im Inhaltsverzeichnis und, als er ein langes Kapitel über den Sekretär fand, schlug es wieder zu, um es sich unter den Arm zu klemmen. Zusätzlich nahm er „Vögel und ihre magische Bedeutung" mit sowie „Falconiformes – Greifvögel unserer Zeit" und den Band „Der große Vogelführer" aus der Reihe „Animagiwelten".

Mit diesen vier Büchern machte er es sich an einem Tisch bequem. Mit in die Kerker könnte er sie nicht nehmen, wenn Madam Pince nicht vor Ort war, denn die Bücher würden einen Höllenlärm machen, sollte man sie unrechtmäßig entwenden. Die zwei kleinen Lampen auf dem Tisch waren mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes schnell entzündet. Pergamente und Schreibfedern standen in der Bibliothek immer zur Verfügung, so dass er sich etwas zu schreiben an den Tisch zauberte.

Noch bevor er dazu kam, eines der Bücher aufzuschlagen, hörte er Schritte, dann die leise Stimme eines Kollegen, die ihn vorwarnte: „Erschreck dich nicht."  
„Lupin, was tun Sie um diese Zeit hier?"  
Ein warmes Lächeln schlug sich auf dem Gesicht seines Kollegen nieder. „Die Frage kann ich gern zurückgeben. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte die Zeit nutzen, für die Schüler ein Informationsblatt zusammenzustellen, damit sie für ihre Prüfungen alles Wichtige in Stichpunkten vor Augen haben." Remus war bei Severus am Tisch angekommen. Er selbst trug drei Bücher mit sich herum. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
„In der Bibliothek ist wohl Platz genug vorhanden, warum ausgerechnet hier?"  
Severus' ablehnende Haltung trieb Remus nicht in die Flucht. „Weil es angenehmer ist, nicht allein zu sein." Nach einigem Zögern und weil Severus nichts mehr sagte, setzte sich Remus auf den Stuhl gegenüber. „Ich werde auch niemandem verraten, dass du wieder heimlich in schwarzen Büchern liest." Es war als Scherz gemeint, was Severus durchaus an der Mimik des Kollegen und dem spitzbübischen Lächeln erkennen konnte.  
„Sie haben Vorurteile, Lupin. Ich beschäftige mich nicht mit den Dunklen Künsten."  
„Ach nein? Welchem Thema widmest du dich dann? Zaubertränke? Stellst du auch Material für deine Schüler zusammen?"  
„Wie kann man nur so viele Fragen hintereinander stellen?", spöttelte Severus freundlich.  
„Was ist so interessant, dass du zu so später Stunde hier anzutreffen bist?"  
„Ich, ähm …"

Um Worte war er normalerweise nie verlegen. Umso härter traf es Severus, dass er keine Antwort fand, mit der er zwar die Wahrheit sagen, aber dennoch nicht den tatsächlichen Grund nennen würde. Remus sollte nichts erfahren. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass sein Kollege sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorn gebeugt hatte, um den Titel eines der Bücher zu erhaschen.

„Sie geben dem Begriff 'Stielaugen' eine wahrlich lebhafte Bedeutung, Lupin."  
„Ich wollte doch nur sehen …" Er hatte einen der Titel gelesen und wiederholte den ein wenig irritiert. „'Der große Vogelführer'? Suchst du nach neuen Trankzutaten oder hast du eine neue Vorliebe entdeckt?"  
„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einfach nur Ihre Aufgaben erledigen und ich die meinen?"  
„Ich treibe nur Konversation …"  
„An der ich nicht interessiert bin! Bitte …" Severus seufzte. „Es war ein anstrengender Tag für mich. Ich sitze hier nur noch, weil auch ich mit Sicherheit wach im Bett liegen würde, sollte ich nicht einige Auskünfte erhalten."  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?", bot Remus unbefangen an. „Ich kenne mich mit Tieren aus, hast du selbst einmal gesagt."  
Severus seufzte ein weiteres Mal, doch nicht mehr so genervt. „Also gut: Sagittarius serpentarius."

Mit diesen beiden Worten war Remus einen Moment beschäftigt. Man konnte beinahe hören, wie sein Gehirn arbeitete. Während Severus längst mit dem Lesen begonnen hatte, weil es endlich ruhig war, übersetzte Remus die Worte nicht nur, sondern ergründete auch ihre Bedeutung.

„Ah", machte Remus plötzlich. „Sagittarius ist der Bogenschütze! Ein Sternbild." Von Severus konfusem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich nicht ablenken. „Der Schütze liegt zwischen Skorpion und dem Steinbock! Und Serpentarius … Lass mich kurz überlegen." Gerade wollte Severus erwähnen, dass Remus falsch liegen würde, da sagte der: „Ja richtig, Serpentarius ist die alte Bezeichnung für 'Ophiuchus', heißt aber das Gleiche und zwar 'Schlangenträger'. Das ist auch ein Sternbild und liegt zwischen Herkules und dem Skorpion." Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, während er überlegen nickte. „Ich habe ich Astronomie immer sehr gut aufgepasst!"  
„Von was in Merlins Namen reden Sie da?"  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es noch richtig in Erinnerung habe", beteuerte Remus.  
„Es geht aber nicht um Astronomie, sondern um …" Wieder stoppte sich Severus.  
„Um …?" Plötzlich runzelte Remus die Stirn, als er sich an den Buchtitel erinnerte. „Es geht um Vögel, richtig", rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.

Beide waren verwirrt. Severus wegen der Informationen über die Sternbilder und Remus darüber, dass er falsch gelegen haben sollte. Um nichts erklären zu müssen, schob Severus das aufgeschlagene Buch hinüber zu Remus und tippte auf die Kapitelüberschrift, die Remus leise vorlas.

„'Der Sekretär (lat.: Sagittarius serpentarius)'. Meine Güte, da lag ich ja Lichtjahre daneben", nahm Remus sich mit seinen astrologischen Kenntnissen selbst auf den Arm. Interessiert betrachtete er das sich bewegende Bild von dem Vogel. „Er kommt im Wappen Südafrikas vor."  
„Tatsächlich?" Severus hatte gar nicht vor nachzufragen. Es war einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt.  
Remus nickte. „Mit seinen ausgebreiteten Flügeln steht er symbolisch als Beschützer der Nation, über dessen Haupt eine goldene Sonne aufgeht."

'Eine goldene Sonne', wiederholte Severus in Gedanken, als er sich unerwartet an seinen Traum erinnerte, den Hermine damals für ihn entschlüsselt hatte.

„Der Vogel steht außerdem für die Überlegenheit gegenüber den Feinden." Endlich blickte Remus von dem Buch auf, weil er eine Feder kratzen hörte. Er konnte, wenn auch nur über Kopf, lesen, dass Severus die Information mit dem Wappen notierte wie auch die astrologischen Bedeutungen, die er vorhin genannt hatte. „Warum schreibst du das auf, wenn ich damit falsch gelegen habe?"  
„Weil es …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falls es wichtig sein sollte. Ich arbeite mit jemandem an …"  
Severus schrieb und schrieb, vergaß dabei ganz, was er sagen wollte.  
„Du arbeitest mit jemandem an was? An einem Trank, der Sirius zum Vollidioten werden lässt?"  
Erstaunt blickte Severus auf, erwiderte dann trocken: „Dazu bedarf es keinerlei Tränke mehr."

Remus musste laut auflachen, auch wenn dieser Scherz auf Kosten seines besten Freundes ging. Sirius würde es nie erfahren.

„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, Severus, dann frag ruhig. Ich kenne mich in der Tierwelt aus – in der magischen wie auch der nicht magischen."  
„Und offensichtlich in Astrologie."  
„Astrologie hat viel mit Mythologie zu tun und das ist ein Thema, das mich schon immer interessiert hat."  
„Warum?", wollte Severus wissen. Aus einer Vermutung heraus fragte er: „Weil in der Mythologie auch Werwölfe ihren festen Platz haben?"  
Remus nickte. „Ich glaube, jeder Werwolf beschäftigt sich irgendwann einmal damit, in der Hoffnung, die Ursache für diesen Fluch zu begreifen."  
„Die Ursache lässt sich bestimmt nicht in der Mythologie finden."  
„Warum denn aber nicht? In jeder Überlieferung steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Ich habe mir oft überlegt, ob der Fluch nicht auch gebrochen werden könnte."  
„Wenn es sich um einen Fluch handeln sollte."  
„Laut Mythologie ist es einer. Zeus hat König Lykaon zur Strafe verwandelt, weil der ihm Menschenfleisch vorgesetzt hatte."  
Severus verzog angewiderte das Gesicht. „Eine gerechte Strafe, wie ich finde."  
Von dieser Bemerkung fühlte sich Remus persönlich angegriffen. „Du findest es eine gerechte Strafe, einen Mörder in eine Bestie zu verwandeln, die ebenfalls Menschen tötet? Das war für Lykaon genauso wenig eine Strafe wie für Greyback! Beide haben es doch genossen!"  
„Sie müssen deswegen nicht laut werden, Lupin. Ich meinte damit keinesfalls, dass Sie es in irgendeiner Weise verdient hätten, an diesem Fluch zu leiden. Das würde ich nicht einmal meinem ärgsten Feind wünschen."  
„Oh", machte Remus, der sich schnell wieder beruhig hatte, „da wird sich Sirius aber freuen."  
„Seine flohverseuchte Animagusgestalt reicht vollkommen aus, da muss er nicht noch zu einem Wolf werden." Severus blickte Remus direkt in die Augen, bevor er fragte: „Haben Sie eigentlich eine Animagusgestalt?"  
„Nein, mir genügt meine monatliche Zwangsverwandlung. Warum fragst du?"

Mit seinen Blicken weichte Severus ihm aus und mit einem Male fügte sich das Puzzle für Remus zusammen. Er machte ganze große Augen, als ihm eine Idee kam. Könnte es sein, fragte sich Remus selbst, dass Severus ein Animagus war?

„Nein, ist das wahr? Du?" Remus blickte nochmals auf das Bild mit dem Vogel und tippte aufgeregt auf den Sekretär. „Du?"  
„Hören Sie schon auf damit!" Severus entriss ihm das Buch und widmete sich dem Kapitel.  
„Severus?" Der Angesprochene blickte nicht auf. „Severus, du machst das doch nicht allein, oder?"  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
„Ich meine die Tatsache, dass jedes Buch dazu ermahnt, bei der Verwandlung in einen Animagus nicht allein zu sein. Ich weiß das von James. Er hat mir erklärt, warum sie immer zu dritt waren, als sie geübt haben."  
Endlich blickte Severus auf. „Ich habe mich jemandem anvertraut, falls Sie das beruhigt."  
Remus atmete erleichtert aus. „Ja, das beruhigt mich."

Einen Moment lang beobachtete Remus sein Gegenüber, als der wieder zu lesen begann.

„Wer?"  
Wieder blickte Severus auf. „Was?"  
„Ich meine, wer hilft dir? Hermine bestimmt nicht, sie kennt sich damit auch nicht aus."  
Tief durchatmend sammelte Severus alle Ruhe, die nötig war, um Remus eine Antwort zu geben, die jedoch anders ausfiel, als der gehofft hatte. „Es wäre besser gewesen, Sie hätten sich doch an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt, Lupin."  
„Tut mir leid, ich werde nicht mehr stören." Einen Augenblick später fragte er: „Kann ich dir bei den Büchern irgendwie helfen?"

Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass Remus so hartnäckig sein könnte. Wütend sah er seinem Kollegen ins Gesicht und wurde von dessen weichen Zügen gleich wieder milde gestimmt.

„Sie schauen genauso treudoof drein wie mein Hund, wenn der irgendwas will", zog Severus als Vergleich.  
„Ich möchte nur helfen …"  
„Mein Hund!" Severus sprang besorgt vom Stuhl auf. „Wie spät ist es?"  
„Wieso?" Remus blickte auf seine Taschenuhr. „Es ist zwanzig vor drei. Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich habe meinen Hund bei Hermine gelassen. Es ist wohl ein wenig spät, ihn jetzt zu holen."  
„Ach, das wird ihr schon nichts ausmachen", beruhigte Remus ihn, so dass Severus wieder Platz nahm.

Es machte Hermine tatsächlich nichts aus. Auch sie schlief noch nicht, sondern hatte es sich am Tisch in der Küche gemütlich gemacht und sich erneut den Berechnungen mit den Hundehaaren gewidmet. Natürlich war es eine Berechnung, mit deren Ergebnis sie nichts anfangen können würde, doch sie sah es als eine Art Testlauf. Eine Übung für die Rechnung mit der Zutat, die sie hoffentlich demnächst von Severus erhalten würde.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein fiependes Geräusch neben sich. Der Hund hatte sich bemerkbar gemacht und blickte sie mit treuen Augen an.

„Er hat dich nicht vergessen", sprach sie leise und mit warmer Stimme. „Er hat dich bei mir gelassen, damit er einen Grund hat, wieder herzukommen." Über ihre eigenen Worte musste sie grinsen. Harry winselte nochmals und ging daraufhin demonstrativ zu Fellinis Fressnapf hinüber. „Ich habe nur Katzenfutter im Haus", entschuldigte sie sich bei dem hungrigen Vierbeiner.

Trotzdem stand sie auf, um in den Schränken nach etwas zu suchen, dass sie ihm geben könnte. In der gekühlten Vorratskammer stieß sie auf das bereits gebratene Hähnchen, das sie von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte und sich morgen warmmachen wollte. Mit einem Seufzer verabschiedete sie sich von dem Gedanken, morgen nicht selbst kochen zu müssen. Das Fleisch war per Zauber im Nu von den Knochen getrennt und in ein Schälchen gefüllt, dass sie Harry vor die Nase stellte. Fellini, der die Geräusche aus der Küche gehört hatte, kam übermütig angepest und stahl sich einige Happen von dem Geflügel, die Harry abzugeben bereit war.

Mit zwei schmatzenden Tieren in der Küche widmete sich Hermine wieder ihren Berechnungen, die sie durchging, nur um festzustellen, dass sie fertig waren. Das Problem war nur, dass Sirius nicht das Gleiche fehlte wie Severus und der Rechenweg vermutlich wesentlich einfacher war, als er bei Severus werden würde. Trotzdem wusste sie zumindest, wie sie rechnen musste und was es für Möglichkeiten gab. Um später korrekt errechnen zu können, wie man Severus' Seele retten könnte, müsste sie erst noch den Wert für die Seele bestimmen. Eine Seele war in der Zaubererwelt natürlich nichts Unbekanntes, aber man war sich in Arithmantik-Kreisen uneinig, was der richtige Wert wäre. Da gab es einen Wert, den man auch mit Horkruxen in Verbindung brachte, dann einen für die fehlende Seele bei den Opfern von Dementoren und auch einen Zahlenwert für den Thymus. Hermine wollte sich später auf den letzteren Wert konzentrieren, denn sie war der Überzeugung, dass Harrys Magie auf diese hinter dem Brustbein sitzende Drüse eingewirkt haben musste und dass das genau die Stelle war, die Severus manchmal wehtat: Die Drüse, die laut antiker Überlieferungen als Sitz der Seele bezeichnet wurde. Die Berechnung mit Severus' Zutat würde ihr nicht so leicht von der Hand gehen. Sie müsste alle Fakten als Zahlen verarbeiten und die Ergebnisse den Zutaten zuordnen, die höchstwahrscheinlich für einen Heiltrank infrage kommen würden. Es war ähnlich wie Dreisatz, nur wesentlich komplizierter. Sie hätte Zahlen und müsste errechnen, was sie benötigen würde, um auf das vorbestimmte Ergebnis zu kommen und dieses vorbestimmte Ergebnis war das Wachstum seiner Seele. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn irgendwie auf nette Weise dazu überreden könnte, sich seinem Animagus zu widmen.

Gegen vier ging Hermine ins Bett, gefolgt von den Haustieren, die sich im Schlafzimmer auf den Boden legten. Sie hoffte, dass Severus spätestens zum Mittag kommen würde und schlief mit dem Gedanken an ein gemeinsames Essen ein.

Trotz des wenigen Schlafs war sie bereits um neun Uhr wieder hellwach. Voller Freude, mit Severus den Tag verbringen zu können, kleidete sie sich an. Sie musste sowieso zu Severus, denn auf einen Sonntag würde sie kein Hundefutter besorgen können. Fellini wollte sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, damit der ein wenig Abwechslung bekam. Von einer Reise durch den Kamin nahm sie Abstand. Hätte sie nur Fellini, könnte sie mit ihm auf dem Arm durchs Flohnetzwerk reisen, doch zusätzlich mit dem Hund war das ein schwieriges Unterfangen, weshalb sie sich dazu entschloss, vor die Tore Hogwarts' zu apparieren.

Der Druck, als würde sie durch einen Schlauch gepresst werden, machte den Tieren nichts aus, denn sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, erkundeten sie neugierig die Landschaft. Hermine trat an das Tor heran, das ihr gleich darauf geöffnet wurde. Ob Albus die Kontrolle darüber hatte, wer hier ein- und ausgehen konnte oder ob das Schloss mit all seinen unergründlichen magischen Fähigkeiten dafür verantwortlich war, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Hund und Kater folgten ihr über die große Wiese, die zum Schloss führte. Fellini hüpfte einem zitronengelben Falter hinterher, während Harry sein Geschäft an einem Gebüsch verrichtete.

In den Kerkern traf Hermine den Gesuchten nicht an. Sie versorgte zunächst Harry mit etwas Futter und frischem Wasser, bevor sie beide Tiere zurückließ, um zur großen Halle zu gehen. Vielleicht war Severus schon dort. Auf ihrem Weg traf sie auf Harry und Ginny, die die gleiche Richtung eingeschlagen hatten.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen." Ginny umarmte ihre Freundin und auch Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie innig zu begrüßen.  
„Ich suche Severus."  
„Wenn er nicht in seinen Räumen ist, ist er bestimmt schon beim Frühstück. Sonntags ist er immer sehr früh dort, damit er fertig ist, bevor die Schüler kommen", erklärte Harry auf dem Weg in die Halle.

Weit und breit war Severus nicht zu sehen. Remus winkte Harry und Hermine zu sich heran, während Ginny bei ihren Mitschülern am Gryffindortisch Platz nahm. Remus sah müde aus, was Harry gleich ansprach.

„Schlecht geschlafen?"  
„Nein, Harry. Ich habe gut geschlafen, nur zu wenig. Ich war bis spät in die Nacht mit Severus in der Bibliothek."  
„Mit Severus? Wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Hermine wissen, die von Remus dazu aufgefordert wurde, den Stuhl zwischen ihren beiden Freunden einzunehmen.  
„Ist er nicht in den Kerkern?" Weil Hermine verneinte, vermutete Remus: „Dann könnte er bei Minerva sein."  
Harry setzte sich neben Hermine. „Wieso bei Minerva?"  
„Vielleicht, weil sie …" Gerade noch rechtzeitig biss er sich auf die Zunge. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Zwar hatte Remus nicht versprochen, den Mund zu halten, aber er hielt es für selbstverständlich. Es sollte Severus überlassen sein, die anderen über seine Animagusform zu unterrichten. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass Hermine einen glücklichen Eindruck machte. Sie freute sich, denn sie schien zu ahnen, mit was sich Severus beschäftigte.

Severus hielt sich nicht, wie man vermutete, bei Minerva auf, sondern in der Bibliothek, um das zu tun, wovon ihn Remus gestern die meiste Zeit abgehalten hatte. Auf einen Sonntag betrat kaum ein Schüler freiwillig den Wirkungsbereich von Madam Pince. Wenn sich doch ein Streber hierher verirrte und seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke bemerkte, setzte er sich entweder ganz weit weg oder verließ den Raum auf der Stelle. So kam es, dass Severus sich die Bibliothek nur mit Gordian Foster teilte, der an der entgegengesetzten Ecke des Raumes an einem Tisch saß und vorbildlich für die ZAGs lernte. Von ihm wurde am meisten verlangt. Er hatte immerhin zwei Klassen übersprungen und wäre der jüngste Schulabgänger Hogwarts, sollte er die Prüfungen bestehen.

Mit den Büchern vom Vortag hatte Severus sich wieder auf seine Recherche über den Sekretär eingelassen und was er las gefiel ihm. Die Eigenschaften des Vogels entsprachen seinen eigenen, was kein Wunder war, denn darauf baute das ganze Konzept des Animagus-Zaubers auf. Es war dennoch interessant zu erfahren, welchen Instinkten das Tier in ihm nachging.

Am liebsten fraßen diese Vögel Schlangen, wie Severus es bereits in seinem Geiste gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er als Kind im Fernsehen oder im Zoo gesehen, wie so ein Sekretär auf Schlangen losging, um sie erst mit flotten Zickzackbewegungen zu verwirren, bevor er sie mit kräftigen Tritten tötete. Sekretäre hielten sich überwiegend am Boden auf, weil sie dort jagten. Mit ihren langen Stelzbeinen waren sie flink und gewandt, konnte am Tag bis zu dreißig Kilometer zurücklegen. Diese Vögel steckten sich kein Territorium ab, sondern zogen von Ort zu Ort durch die Savannenlandschaft. Nur zur Brutzeit ließen sie sich nieder und verteidigten ihr Nest, das sie in dem Wipfel eines kleinen Baumes oder auf einem dornigen Busch erbaut hatten, gegen Konkurrenten und Feinde. Die Vögel waren mutig und brachten sich auch vor Flächenbränden nicht in Sicherheit, warteten stattdessen am Rande des Feuers auf die fliehenden Tiere, die sie verspeisen oder ihren Jungen bringen wollten. Nur in tatsächlichen Notsituationen erhoben sie sich mit ihren großen Flügeln in die Lüfte oder aber auch, um während der Brutzeit über dem eigenen Nest zu kreisen, um den Nachwuchs vor Angreifern zu schützen.

„Sir, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"  
Severus schreckte von seinem Text hoch und blickte Gordian durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. „An einem Sonntag?"  
„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, Ihre Erholungsphase zu stören."  
„Machen Sie sich über mich lustig?", giftete Severus zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass er wegen des Schlafmangels wie ein lebender Toter aussehen musste.  
„Keinesfalls, Professor Snape. Jeder muss mal ausspannen." Bevor er es schlimmer machte, als es war, fragte der Schüler einfach drauf los: „Der Unterschied der Wirkung zwischen Salamanderblut und Greifenklauenpulver ist mir nicht ganz klar. Beides sind Substanzen mit vitalisierenden Eigenschaften. Warum werden nicht beide Zutaten in einem Trank benutzt? Das würde einen Stärkungstrank doch um einiges aufbessern oder nicht?"  
„Würde es nicht, Mr. Foster. Das Pulver würde durch die ergogenen Stoffe des Salamanderblutes verklumpen. Beide Zutaten heben sich gegenseitig in ihrer Wirkung auf. Heraus käme ein ineffizientes Gebräu, das nur noch scheußlich schmeckt."  
„Aber …" Gordian hielt inne, weil er ahnte, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick war, seinen Lehrer mit Fragen zu löchern. Sein Blick fiel auf die aufgeklappten Bücher und das Tier, das auf zwei der Seiten abgebildet war, was Severus nicht entging.  
„Ich rate Ihnen", zischte Severus, „halten Sie sich aus Dingen heraus, die Sie nichts angehen!" Es fehlte noch, dass Gordian sich etwas Haarsträubendes zusammenreimen und herumerzählen würde.  
„Verzeihen Sie, ich störe Sie nicht weiter, Sir."

Um von dem Schüler nicht ein weiteres Mal behelligt zu werden, verließ Severus die Bibliothek, nachdem er die Bücher wieder weggestellt hatte. Er hatte genug gelesen.

Minerva war sein nächstes Ziel. Sie war gerade fertig mit dem Frühstück und erwartete ihn.

„Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass du dich jetzt schon bei mir einfindest? Hast du genügend Informationen gesammelt?"  
„Ich wäre sonst nicht hier."  
„Deine Stimmung steht wie üblich mal wieder im Gegensatz zum strahlenden Sonnenschein draußen. Ich hätte gut Lust, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen."

Sie hielt ihm vor Augen, dass sie freiwillig ihre Zeit opferte, obwohl sie diese sehr gut anders verbringen könnte. Weil er nicht antwortete, zeigte sie auf den Boden und erwartete offenbar, dass er dort Platz nehmen sollte.

„Muss ich zur Strafe jetzt neben dem Stuhl sitzen?"  
„Es ist sicherer. Du könntest nach einer erfolgreichen Verwandlung für einen Moment verwirrt sein und fallen. Das möchte ich nicht riskieren, also setz dich bitte auf den Boden." Minerva nahm ihm gegenüber auf dem Stuhl Platz, der ihm verwehrt blieb. „Da du das Tier nun kennst, wirst es in deinem klaren Bewusstsein finden, wahrscheinlich sogar gleich, nachdem du dein Innerstes betreten hast. Die Verwandlung findet auf geistiger Ebene statt, also drück das arme Tier nicht verzweifelt an dich." Den bösen Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ignorierte sie. „Es ist anfangs leichter, wenn man den Animagus berührt, um dann die Verwandlung herbeizurufen. Später reicht der pure Gedanke an die tierische Gestalt, ohne sich vorher darauf konzentrieren zu müssen. Es ist ähnlich wie beim Apparieren: Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Das Ziel ist klar, der Wille ist die Bereitschaft zur Verwandlung. Es bedarf allerdings nicht allzu viel Bedacht, um das bewerkstelligen zu können. Du wirst dich in Zukunft selbst in stressvollen Situationen mit Leichtigkeit verwandeln können, wenn du es erst einmal beherrschst."

Sie hob einen Zeigefinger. Das war der Moment, in dem sich Severus tatsächlich wieder wie ein Erstklässler fühlte und er verabscheute es.

„Die Rückverwandlung! Das läuft genauso ab; mit dem Ziel, ein Mensch werden zu wollen und dem Willen, die Gestalt erneut zu wechseln. Es wird dir beim ersten Mal eventuell schwerfallen, weil so viele neue Empfindungen auf deine tierische Gestalt einwirken werden."  
„Aber ich werde doch meinen menschlichen Verstand behalten?", fragte Severus ungewohnt befangen.  
„Natürlich, aber es kommen die animalischen Instinkte hinzu, die du verarbeiten musst. Ein Hund ist beispielsweise vor seinem Jagdtrieb nicht sicher, weshalb viele Animagi gern noch das Stöckchen holen." Severus glaubte für einen Moment, sie würde ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Du wirst durch andere Augen sehen, Severus, anders fühlen und die Umgebung vollkommen verändert wahrnehmen, was Gerüche oder Geräusche betrifft. Anfangs wirst du mit deinen Flügeln nichts anzufangen wissen. Sei darauf vorbereitet, dass dir selbst bekannte Orte fremd vorkommen werden."

Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte er seine Bereitschaft zur Verwandlung, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte. Diesmal baute er keine Mauer um seinen Geist herum auf, denn er musste später unbeschwert nach draußen gelangen. Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis er endlich die Muße hatte, ungeschützt von seiner Umgebung loszulassen und sich in seinen Geist zu begeben. Er vertraute, dass Minerva ihn beschützen würde, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen.

Wie seine Kollegin es vorhergesagt hatte, musste er nicht lange suchen. Severus hatte nicht einmal eine der vielen Türen öffnen müssen, denn der Sekretär hielt sich in dem langen Korridor auf und schien auf etwas zu warten – oder sogar auf ihn. Als der Vogel ihn bemerkte, schnellte der Kopf hoch, der noch einige Male schräg gelegt wurde, als es den schwarz gekleideten Mann neugierig durch die rötlich umrandeten Augen betrachtete. Einen Moment später stakste es furchtlos auf ihn zu. Der Kopf wurde jedem Schritt nachgezogen, jedoch weniger ruckartig, wie man es von den meisten Vögeln kannte. Die Laufbewegung wirkte geradezu erhaben und edel. Als der Vogel vor ihm stand, ging Severus in die Knie.

„Schaffen wir es auch ohne Berührung?", fragte Severus herausfordernd. Er wollte Minerva beweisen, dass er ein sehr gelehriger Schüler war. Ohne den Sekretär anzufassen, konzentrierte er sich auf die Verwandlung. Einige Versuche später war der Vogel plötzlich so dicht bei ihm, dass sich Severus eingeengt fühlte und zurückweichen wollte. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass die Animagusgestalt nicht einfach nur nahe bei ihm war, sondern in ihn übergegangen war. Mit nur einem Schritt hatte Severus seine Gedankenwelt verlassen – diesmal in tierischer Gestalt.

Aufgescheucht schaute er sich um. Alles wirkte so groß, selbst die Sessel und – er schluckte – Minerva, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Aus reinem Instinkt trat er zurück und stolperte über die eigenen langen Beine. Um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, streckte er die Arme aus, doch es waren keine Arme, sondern Flügel mit einer Spannweite von 2,20 Meter, die auch gleich den Tisch leerfegten. Von dem Geräusch des auf den Boden fallenden Teeservices erschrak er, so dass er einen Satz machte und dabei kräftig mit den Flügeln schlug, was wiederum den Quidditchpokal im Regal zum Wackeln brachte.

„Severus", hörte er die vertraute Stimme seiner Kollegin, „bleib ruhig! Setz dich hin."

Sein kleines Vogelherz schlug so schnell, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde. Es war nicht ihre Bitte, sondern sein Unwohlsein, das ihn in die Knie zwang. Sein nach unten gebogener Schnabel war leicht geöffnet, damit er genügend Luft bekommen würde. Der lange Hals schwang hin und her. Ihm wurde ganz schwummerig. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich auf den Allerwertesten zu setzen, der sich so exotisch anfühlte. Er wusste gar nicht, wohin mit seinen langen Beinen. Die Flügel hatte er weit ausgestreckt und sie fächerten sich über dem Boden auf, um wenigstens etwas Halt vorzugaukeln.

„Werd' mir bloß nicht ohnmächtig, hörst du?" Er hatte gehört, aber er konnte natürlich nicht antworten, denn als er es versuchte, brachte er nur ein leises Krächzen hervor. Minerva war die Ruhe in Person. Gemächlich und ohne plötzliche Bewegungen stand sie auf und zog ihren Stab, den sie nicht, wie er befürchtete, auf ihn richtete, sondern auf das Teeservice am Boden. Aus der silbernen Kanne zauberte sie eine große Schale, die sie mit Hilfe eines Aguamenti mit Wasser füllte. Diese Schale brachte sie zu dem Vogel hinüber, der noch immer so am Boden saß wie eine in sich zusammengesackte Marionette, deren Fäden man gekappt hatte. Das Wasser sah für ihn verführerisch aus, doch aus der jetzigen Position heraus konnte er nichts trinken, weswegen er langsam und vorsichtig versuchte, seine Beine und Flügel zu ordnen, um aufstehen zu können.

Leicht taumelnd stand er auf seinen Beinen und betrachtete mit gesenktem Haupt die kräftigen Füße, die durch Hornplättchen vor Schlangenbissen schützen konnten. Vor ihm stand die Schale mit Wasser. Es war wegen der langen Beine ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen, den Kopf zu senken, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Kaum hatte er sich gebeugt, drohte er wegen der ungewohnten Gewichtsverlagerung vornüber zu kippen, und damit er nicht fallen würde, spreizte er abermals seine Flügel. Unkoordiniert trat er kräftig in die Wasserschale, die laut scheppernd gegen eines der Tischbeine stieß. Severus war von oben bis unten durchnässt, fühlte aber sogleich einen angenehmen Trocknungszauber, den Minerva aus Mitleid in seine Richtung abgegeben hatte.

Severus verbrachte unter Minervas wachen Augen ein wenig Zeit damit, ihre Räume zu erkunden. Mit dem Schnabel versuchte er, nach einem Teelöffel zu greifen, der jedoch zu schwer war. Als ihm kein Sinn einfallen wollte, was er als Vogel mit einem Teelöffel anstellen könnte, ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab und widmete sich den Fransen an einem der Couchkissen, an denen er ausgelassen zupfte und zerrte. Nachdem er sich genügend mit seinem Schnabel vertraut gemacht hatte, wurde ihm auch diese Beschäftigung zu langweilig und er suchte nach etwas Neuem. Er wollte unbedingt die Kraft seiner Beine austesten, doch er war froh, mittlerweile erst einmal laufen zu können, ohne ungelenk hin und her zu schlenkern. Jetzt schon im Zickzack zu rennen oder gar auf einen Feind einzutreten traute er sich noch nicht zu.

Seltsame Gerüche lagen in der Luft, deren Ursache er nach und nach ausfindig machte. Da war zum einen der Kamin, dessen verbrannte Wände nach Ruß stanken. Auf dem Tisch in einer Büchse konnte er Ingwer wahrnehmen. Neben all diesen Gerüchen war einer am stärksten und der zog ihn direkt zum Fenster. Die weißen Wolken, die langsam vom Wind getrieben wurden, weckten die Lust nach Freiheit. Minervas Büro war kaum ein geeigneter Ort für einen Vogel. Vorsichtig stieß er mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe.

„Nein, Severus. Dazu ist es noch zu früh. Geh die Sache langsam an. Gewöhn dich erst an deine Gestalt."

Ihre Worte wehten wie ein sanftes Lüftchen durch sein Gehör, so dass er sie nicht einmal wahrnehmen konnte. Zu groß war die Sehnsucht, die Luft da draußen zu atmen, das Rascheln der Nager im Gras zu vernehmen und am Himmel seine Runden zu drehen. Als er all diese Eindrücke auf sich wirken ließ, wurde er sich über eine Sache bewusst. All die Liebe zu den natürlichen Dingen war für ihn der Beweis, dass sein Animagus über eine Seele verfügte. Severus empfand Freude und Aufregung. Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit, als er begriff, dass Minerva ihm seinen Wunsch nicht gestatten wollte. Flehend blickte er zu ihr hinüber, damit sie das Fenster öffnen würde. Nicht einmal im Traum fiel ihm ein, sich selbst zurückzuverwandeln und die Balkontür zu öffnen. Der Drang, wie die Wolken am Himmel zu schweben, war momentan stärker als sein klarer Verstand, denn Freiheit, das spürte er am eigenen Leib, zählte zu den erhabensten aller Gefühle. Er wollte nach draußen. Er wollte noch mehr fühlen.

Es klopfte. Erschrocken machte er einen Satz zur Seite, stieß dabei mit seinem Körper einen Beistelltisch um. Minerva war derweil zur Tür gegangen. Die Tür, registrierte Severus' berauschter Geist, führte ebenfalls nach draußen.

„Grüß dich, meine Liebe", hörte man Albus' Stimme durch den Spalt sagen. Minerva öffnete die Tür nicht weiter.  
„Albus, du kommst in einem wahrlich ungelegenen Moment."  
„Hast du Besuch? Ist Severus bei dir?" Minerva kämpfte um eine Antwort, denn sie wollte ihren Gatten weder schroff abwimmeln noch anlügen. „Ich frage nur", fuhr Albus fort, „weil er gesucht wird."

Immer näher stakste Severus an den Türspalt heran, der ihm die Freiheit versprach. Es war, als würden die Bande der Natur ihn umschlingen und nach draußen zerren.

„Albus, ich bitte dich, komm später wieder. Ein, ähm, Schüler ist bei mir."  
„Ah, ich verstehe. Dann werde ich nicht länger …"

Albus verstummte, als sich in Windeseile ein großes gefiedertes Tier durch den Türspalt an ihm vorbei in den Flur drängte. Aufgescheucht riss Minerva die Tür auf und eilte dem Vogel hinterher, rief dabei, er solle stehenbleiben. Severus war zu schnell für sie. Endlich war er nicht mehr auf engem Raum eingesperrt und konnte eine Kostprobe seiner Schnelligkeit nehmen. Er begann, den Flur im ersten Stock entlangzurennen. Sein Körper war leicht, brachte gerade mal drei Kilo auf die Waage. Es gab Katzen, die mehr wogen als er, doch er war weitaus größer und vor allem schneller. Temporeich passierte er das Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei, später die Toilettenräume der Maulenden Myrte, bis er zur Treppe kam, die ins Erdgeschoss führte.

Im Erdgeschoss stürmte er an dem Büro von Filch und dessen Haustier Mrs. Norris vorbei, die vor verschlossener Tür saß. Die Katze des Hausmeisters versuchte, dem riesigen Vogel zu folgen, aber er ließ sie schnell hinter sich, wie auch das Lehrerbüro, aus dem gerade Filius heraustrat und den er beinahe umgerannt hätte.

Severus bog erneut in einen Gang ein, der zur Eingangshalle führte. Der Weg nach draußen war nicht mehr fern; er konnte es riechen. Die Blumen, die Erde, die Tiere. Schüler tauchten im nächsten Gang vor ihm auf und für nur einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, kehrt zu machen und zu Minerva zurückzugehen. Der Gedanke schien jedoch von dem schnell durch seinen Körper gepumpten Blut augenblicklich fortgewischt. Er steuerte weiterhin auf die Gruppe von Schülern zu, die an einem Sonntag erst spät ihr Frühstück einnehmen wollten. Es waren eine Menge Schüler. Er durfte nicht riskieren, von ihnen getreten oder gefangen zu werden, doch es gab einen anderen Weg, dieses Hindernis zu nehmen; einen viel besseren.

In dem Moment, als eine der Schülerin auf den sich schnell der Gruppe nähernden Vogel zeigte und mit ihren Worten die anderen auf ihn aufmerksam machte, spreizte er auch schon die Flügel und stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab. Über die Köpfe der erschrockenen Schüler hinweg, die sich vorsichtshalber duckten und ihr Haupt mit den Armen schützten, flog der große Vogel in die Eingangshalle und weiter in Richtung Freiheit. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass der Ausgang zum Pausenhof gerade offen stand.

„Harry", Ginny zerrte wie ein aufgeregtes Kind an seinem Umhang. „Harry, sieht doch mal!"

Harry und Remus, die gerade ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, folgten Ginnys Zeigefinger, sahen aber gerade noch für vielleicht zwei Sekunden, wie etwas Großes durch die Tür auf den Pausenhof geflogen war.

Severus hatte es geschafft. Der Wind sammelte sich unter seinen Schwingen und trug ihn hinauf, höher und höher. Behutsam legte die Sonne ihre Arme um ihn und wärmte sein Gefieder. Der Duft der feuchten Erde berauschte ihn mehr als das Morphium der Träume. Übermächtig war das Gefühl, so nahe an der Grenze zur himmlischen Seligkeit zu schweben. Bald musste er nicht einmal mehr mit den Flügeln schlagen, sondern durfte sich von den Brisen treiben lassen.

Allmählich gewann Severus' menschlicher Verstand wieder die Oberhand. Während er sich das Schloss und die dazugehörigen Ländereien aus der Vogelperspektive betrachtete, resümierte er, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er sich überhaupt hier oben befand. Da waren Schüler gewesen, erinnerte er sich dunkel. Menschen, die den Vogel gesehen hatten. Albus.

Wenn Vögel stöhnen könnten, würde der Sekretär es jetzt tun. Hätte er geahnt, wie enthemmend sich eine Animagusgestalt auf die immer so gut bewahrte Disziplin auswirken könnte, hätte er Minerva das Versprechen abgerungen, ihn um nichts in der Welt frei herumlaufen zu lassen.

Die Sorge um die möglichen Konsequenzen für sein Handeln war augenblicklich wieder verflogen, als er ein paar verliebte Eulen bemerkte, die am Himmel ihre eigene Freiheit genossen.

Über dem Verbotenen Wald zog er ein paar Kreise, bevor er davon überzeugt war, das Fliegen mit all den Tücken, die aus heftigen Windstößen und unsichtbaren Strudeln bestanden, zu beherrschen. Severus setzte in der Nähe des Waldes zur Landung an, die ihm sogar einigermaßen graziös gelang. Zumindest war die Landung anmutiger anzusehen als Harrys Ausstieg aus einem Kamin, was dem Retter der Welt noch heute holprige Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Schon dieses kleine Stückchen Natur um Severus herum war das reinste Paradies. Zwischen den langen Gräsern hörte er Frösche leise quaken und das fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel hoch oben in den Bäumen drang an seine Ohren. Beides zusammen mit dem leisen Summen und Zirpen verschiedener Insekten glich einem festlichen Begrüßungschor, mit dem man ihn in der Ordnung der Natur willkommen heißen wollte. Severus fühlte sich wohl.

„Nein, was bist du denn für ein Hübscher?", sprach eine tiefe Stimme mit hörbarer Bewunderung.  
'Hagrid!' Severus war der Panik nahe, als er den tierlieben Halbriesen nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt bemerkte. Wie hatte er ihn bei der Körpergröße übersehen können? Er hoffte nicht, dass Hagrid mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich seiner annehmen zu wollen, um ihn totzupflegen, obwohl ihm gar nichts fehlte. Offenbar schätze er Hagrid jedoch falsch ein. Der Wildhüter näherte sich ihm nicht einmal, betrachtete ihn aber von oben bis unten.  
„Du bist nich' von hier", stellte Hagrid ganz richtig fest, wenn er damit nur die Animagusform meinte. „Bist wohl aus 'nem Zoo ausgebüxt."

Von all den beeindruckenden Gerüchen und Geräuschen des Waldes ganz benebelt hätte Severus beinahe wieder seinen klaren Verstand eingebüßt, doch das Knacken von Ästen hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Thestrale! Der Instinkt zur Flucht war groß, aber in der Luft hätten die geflügelten pferdeähnlichen Kreaturen leichtes Spiel mit ihm, weshalb er sich lieber für den Schutz durch den Wildhüter entschied. Severus wusste, dass Hagrid die Herde so dressiert hatte, dass die Vierbeiner nicht einmal Posteulen angreifen würden, aber er war keine Eule. Er war für die schwarzen dürren Tiere, die ihn durch geisterhaft weiße Augen anstarrten, nur ein Vogel, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Severus prägte sich den Geruch der Tiere ein, damit er ihnen in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen könnte, als plötzlich ein ganz anderer Duft präsent war. Er war intensiv und hing so schwer in der Luft wie der Duft von Zuckerwatte auf einem Rummel. Der Geruch weckte einen der Urinstinkte. Es war Blut.

Severus rügte sich dafür, nicht gefrühstückt zu haben, denn jetzt bekam er Hunger. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, aber sein Zeitgefühl war ihm vollkommen abhanden gekommen. Er wollte zurück zum Schloss gehen, doch vor den Thestralen und ihren spitzen Zähne hatte er Respekt. Es kam auch nicht in Frage, sich hier und jetzt vor Hagrid zurückzuverwandeln. Der Wildhüter war ein Quasselkopf. Innerhalb weniger Stunden würde ganz Hogwarts wissen, dass sich hinter dem fremden Vogel der Zaubertränkelehrer verbarg. Damit würde er wahrscheinlich vor der ganzen Schule sein Gesicht verlieren. Hätte er sich nur nicht von der Sehnsucht nach Freiheit übermannen lassen, mit der ihn seine Animagusform am Ende bezwungen hatte. Andererseits war er froh gewesen, loslassen zu können; all die Pflichten hinter sich zu lassen und sich den niederen Trieben zu ergeben.

Ein Stückchen Fleisch kullerte unverhofft an ihn heran. Irritiert blickte Severus auf. Hagrid fütterte die Thestrale und hatte ihm, dem unbekannten Vogel, uneigennützig etwas abgegeben. Neugierig roch er an dem Stück. Es war frisch. Severus wusste intuitiv, dass er es auch noch fressen würde, selbst wenn es schon einen Tag hier liegen würde. Offenbar machte ein Sekretär auch vor Aas nicht Halt. Mit einem seiner kräftigen Füße fixierte er das Fleisch am Boden, beugte sich hinunter und riss mit seinem Schnabel ein faseriges Stück heraus, das er gierig hinunterschlang. Sein Hunger war mit einigen Happen schnell gestillt.

Die Thestrale waren noch mit der eigenen Fütterung beschäftigt. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich ungesehen aus dem Staub zu machen.

Zu Fuß erkundete er das Ufer des Sees und genoss es, mit den Füßen im Wasser zu waten. Auch wenn Sekretäre in der Regel selten flogen, war das die Beschäftigung, die ihm bisher am meisten Freude bereitet hatte. Mit etwas Anlauf erhob er sich ein zweites Mal in die Lüfte und zog seine Kreise.

Er machte einen Abstecher zur Eulerei, wurde aber von einigen mutigen Posteulen dazu genötigt, den Kurs wieder zu ändern. Nur vage erinnerte er sich, dass Eulen ab März bereits brüteten; Waldkäuze sogar schon ab Februar. Als Greifvogel war er eine Gefahr für die Jungtiere. Mit seinem großen Körper würde er sowieso nicht durch die Öffnungen des Turms passen, durch die die Vögel in die Eulerei gelangen konnten, also ignorierte er die aufgeregten Schuhu-Laute der gefiederten Freunde und flog zurück in die Nähe des Schlosses.

Ein paar Flügelschläge später sah er plötzlich etwas auf sich zukommen. Im ersten Moment glaubte Severus, sich einem anderen Greifvogel zu nähern, bis sich das Objekt langsam schärfer zeichnete. Es war jemand auf einem Besen.

Sofort flog Severus ein Ausweichmanöver, machte dabei eine Drehung um neunzig Grad und steuerte auf den Wald zu, doch die Person auf dem Besen war schneller als er. So schnell er konnte schlug Severus mit den großen Flügeln, was mit der Zeit sehr anstrengend für ihn wurde. Gegen den Verfolger hatte er keine Chance.

„Halt!", rief die Person auf dem Besen, doch die Stimme konnte er bei dem Rauschen des Windes nicht erkennen. Als der Besenflieger sich um wenige Meter genähert hatte, hörte er nochmals die Aufforderung, langsamer zu fliegen. Das Herz rutschte ihm in die außergewöhnlich langen Schwanzfedern, als er neben sich Harry bemerkte, der sich Mühe gab, mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zu fliegen, aber dabei so viel Abstand hielt, dass die Flügelschläge nicht beeinträchtigt werden würden.

„Professor McGonagall lässt ausrichten, dass Sie zurück 'zum Stützpunkt' kommen sollen, wo auch immer das sein soll!", rief Harry laut, damit seine Stimme nicht einfach ungehört vom Wind weggetragen werden würde.

Mit einer Bitte in Befehlston hatte Minerva ihn auf den Besen gescheucht und hinterhergeschickt, um dem durchgebrannten Tier ihre Nachricht zu übermitteln. Es war für Harry eine seltsame Situation, einem Vogel zu folgen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Natürlich ahnte er, dass es sich um einen Animagus handeln könnte, aber er wusste nicht, wer es sein könnte.

„Sie schien sehr besorgt", fügte Harry hinzu, der sich zu fragen schien, was er tun könnte, um den Vogel zum Rückflug zu bewegen.

Es war Severus nicht entgangen, dass Harry ihn siezte und auch nicht mit Vornamen ansprach. Minerva hatte offenbar ihr Versprechen gehalten und niemandem die Identität des Sekretärs preisgegeben. Severus gab auf und steuerte die Brücke an, über die man zum Schloss zur Hütte des Wildhüters gelangte. Harry folgte ihm.

Unter einer der hölzernen Streben flog Severus mit Leichtigkeit hindurch, bevor er sicher auf der Brücke landete. Harry hingegen hatte arge Schwierigkeiten, denn er passte mit dem Besen nicht durch die schrägen Balken. Er musste, während er schwebte, erst vorsichtig vom Besen auf das Geländer der Brücke klettern. Er war etwas außer Atem, als er endlich festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Seinen Besen zog er noch durch die Pfeiler, bevor er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Tier widmen konnte, dem er gefolgt war. Harry musterte den Vogel skeptisch, der ruhig vor ihm stand und auf etwas zu warten schien.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Harry unsicher, weil er nicht wusste, ob die Person – wenn es tatsächlich ein Animagus sein sollte, denn Minerva hatte keinerlei Informationen gegeben – bei der Rückverwandlung lieber allein sein wollte. „Ich gehe besser."

Harry blieb höflich und wandte sich um, damit er den Rückweg über die Brücke ansteuern konnte. Mit einem Male hörte er es hinter sich rascheln. Ganz automatisch blickte er wegen des seltsamen Geräuschs über seine Schulter und kam ins Wanken, als er Severus genau dort stehen sah, wo eben noch der prächtige Vogel gewesen war.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht!" Mit diesen Worten zeugte ein breit grinsender Harry all seinen Respekt. Severus' Herz, auch wenn es nicht mehr so klein war, schlug trotzdem noch sehr schnell. „Wie war's?", hauchte Harry ehrfürchtig und mit glänzenden Augen.  
„Es war …"

Die zauberhaften Lehren seiner Animagusgestalt waren für Severus nicht in irdische Worte zu fassen. Der Vogel hatte den kleinen Teil seiner Seele berührt und ein Wunder verrichtet, indem er ihn für ein paar Stunden in so unschuldiger Art und Weise an den kleinen Freuden teilhaben ließ. Das Erlebnis hatte Severus die Sprache verschlagen. Eines wusste er mit Sicherheit, denn wenn er sich in Zukunft seinem Innersten zukehren sollte, würde er keine trostlose Stille mehr vorfinden, sondern feurige Lebendigkeit. Severus wollte, aber er konnte nicht antworten, was er mit einer hilflosen Geste seiner Hände und einem entschuldigendem Blick untermalte, der einen Augenblick später sehnsüchtig gen Himmel wanderte, als sich dort ein Schwarm Vögel formatierte.

„Ja …", stimmte Harry dem Gefühl langsam nickend zu, denn er schien zu verstehen und Severus glaubte ihm das sogar. Auch Harry liebte das Fliegen.

Auf dem hölzernen Boden, halb unter seinem Umhang, lag eine schwarze lange Feder, nach der sich Severus bückte. Ein Überbleibsel seines eindrucksvollen Ausflugs in die Natur, die er nun nicht mehr als selbstverständlich hinnehmen konnte. Harry sah dabei zu, wie Severus die Feder behutsam in die Innentasche seines Umhangs steckte; genau dorthin, wo er auch seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte.

„Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen", schlug Severus mit verklärtem Blick vor, als er sich bereits in Bewegung setzte. Harry ging gleich neben ihm, in einer Hand den Besen haltend.  
„Was sagen wir?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten die gleiche Geschichte erzählen. Einige Schüler haben den Vogel gesehen. Ein paar haben geglaubt, das wäre ein Angriff gewesen." Weil Severus ihm einen ungläubigen Blick schenkte, nickte Harry bestätigend. „Wirklich! Sie dachten, das wäre vielleicht ein Todesser."  
„Damit hätten sie ja nicht ganz Unrecht", scherzte Severus.  
„Wir sagen einfach, der Vogel wäre uns entwischt."  
„Weiß denn niemand …?"  
Harry unterbrach. „Nein, nicht einmal ich wusste es. Minerva hat einfach meinen Twister herbeigerufen und mich nach draußen gedrängt. Sie kann übrigens ganz schön kräftig schubsen. Aber wem ich folgen soll, hat sie nicht gesagt, nur dass es ein großer grauschwarzer Vogel mit roten Augen wäre."  
„Es wäre nett, wenn es niemand erfahren würde, solange ich noch hier beschäftigt bin", verlangte Severus gelassen. „Danach ist es mir gleich."  
„Darf ich fragen, warum? Ich meine, warum eine Animagusform und warum jetzt?"  
„Warum jetzt?", wiederholte Severus murmelnd. „Die Form wäre mir bei meiner damaligen Lebensaufgabe nicht von Nutzen gewesen."  
„Und warum jetzt?"  
„Hermine wollte. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, hätte ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum wollte Hermine …?" Er stoppte sich selbst. „Ach, schon gut. Ich bin sicher, es hat einen Sinn."

Beide näherten sich dem Schulhof, über den sie ins Schloss gelangten. In der Halle warteten schon einige, unter anderem auch Minerva, deren bierernste Miene nur ein kleines bisschen weicher wurde, als sie Severus unbeschadet sah. Nicht gerade wenige Schüler hielten sich hier auf und wollten von Professor Potter wissen, ob er den Vogel fangen konnte.

„Er muss entwischt sein", gab Harry genauso wieder, wie er es vorhin geplant hatte.

Etliche Augenpaare ruhten auf Severus. Die nicht ausgesprochene Vermutung, er könnte etwas mit dem Tier zu tun haben, war sehr präsent. Minerva näherte sich den beiden und blickte Severus streng an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Hagrid durch die Tür.

„Ihr glaubt nich', was ich eben gesehen habe!", sagte der Riese mit kindlichem Staunen.  
„Was denn, Hagrid?", fragte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„'n riesiger Vogel war eben bei mir! Ich hab ihn sogar gefüttert."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Die Schüler schienen sich zu überlegen, ob sie draußen nach dem Tier suchen sollten. Severus sollte das Recht sein, solange er nur nicht mehr verdächtigt wurde. Die Schar löste sich auf. Ein paar Kinder gingen tatsächlich nach draußen, einige aber zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder dorthin, wo sie ihre Freizeit verbringen wollten. Auch Severus wollte sich auf den Weg machen. Er hatte ein Geschenk für Hermine.

„Severus!" Minervas Stimme hielt ihn auf. Schnellen Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu. „Severus", fauchte sie ganz in Manier ihrer eigenen Animagusform, „was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Es hätte sonst etwas passieren können!"  
„Wie du siehst, ist nichts passiert."  
„Aber es hätte!" Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Und ich wäre zur Verantwortung gezogen worden!"  
Auf ihre Sorge ging er nicht ein. „Ich danke dir für die Unterweisung, Minerva."  
Mit einem Male war sie milde gestimmt, denn ein Dankeschön von Severus war selten. „Ich … Gern geschehen. Ich werde dir demnächst das Formular für die Anmeldung beim Ministerium zukommen lassen. Du solltest das nicht aufschieben, sonst könnte man dir noch eine Strafe aufbrummen."  
„Das wäre sehr freundlich."

Irritiert durch seine netten Worte blickte sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor sie einmal nickte und sich verabschiedete. Von seiner anderen Seite näherte sich Harry.

„Hermine war übrigens vorhin hier und hat dich gesucht. Hast deinen Hund wohl bei ihr vergessen. Sie ist aber schon gegangen und hat Harry wieder mitgenommen."  
„Danke für die Information. Ich werde mich bei ihr melden."

In seinen Kerkern angekommen meldete er sich nicht bei ihr, sondern besuchte sie unangekündigt. Er fand Hermine sofort im Wohnzimmer vor. Hund und Kater hatten sie von der Couch vertrieben, denn die beiden lagen dort und dösten, während Hermine auf einem Kissen am Boden saß, um am nicht sehr hohen Couchtisch schreiben zu können. Dort war sie über ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen – die Schreibfeder lag noch locker zwischen den mit Tinte verschmierten Fingern. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und betrachtete die Pergamente. Severus war ein wenig verstimmt, dass Hermine wiederholt mit den Hundehaaren gerechnet hatte, was sie ganz offensichtlich viel Kraft kostete. Abermals fiel sein Blick auf ihre mit Tinte benetzten Finger und eine kleine Neckerei ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Behutsam entnahm er seiner Innentasche die Feder, die er sich kurz vor der Rückverwandlung in einen Menschen ausgerupft hatte. Die lange schwarze Feder betrachtete er einen Moment, bevor sein teuflischer Plan Gestalt annahm. Er kniete sich neben sie und brachte die Feder an ihre Nase, die sich daraufhin wie die eines der Kaninchen, die sie gestern gehalten hatte, rümpfte. Ein zweites Mal streichelte er mit der Feder über ihre Nase, aber erst beim dritten Mal gelang sein Vorhaben, denn sie ließ die eigene Feder fallen und rieb sich mit den tintenverschmierten Fingern die Nase, so dass sie ganz schwarz wurde. Endlich öffnete Hermine die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Male.

„Severus?"  
„In voller Lebensgröße!"

Sie freute sich über ihn und am meisten begrüßte er, dass er das sehen konnte. Lustig anzusehen war der schwarze Fleck an ihrer Nase.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet", langsam hob sie ihren Kopf, „dass der Besuch bei meinen Eltern dich vergrault haben könnte."  
„Weshalb denn das? Es war doch ein interessantes Zusammentreffen, begleitet von einem aufschlussreichen Gespräch mit deinem Herrn Vater", wiegelte er ab. „Er hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, wie ich finde."  
„Hat den nicht jeder Vater?"

Eigentlich wollte Severus verneinen, aber die Erinnerung daran, wie sein Vater ihm nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter Beistand leisten wollte, ließ jedes Wiederwort irgendwo zwischen Adamsapfel und Zungenbein ersterben. Hermine erwartete jedoch gar keine Antwort, denn die stand für sie längst fest. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Feder in seiner Hand.

„Eine neue Schreibfeder?" Ohne Kommentar überreichte er ihr die Feder, die sie gleich begutachtete. „Die ist gar nicht bearbeitet. Das Mark ist noch enthalten."  
„Das mag daran liegen, dass sie nicht zum Schreiben gedacht ist."  
„Aber wozu dann?"  
Severus legte den Kopf schräg. „Um mit spitzer Feder zu rechnen?"

'Mit spitzer Feder rechnen', wiederholte Hermine in Gedanken. Diese Redewendung hatte Professor Vektor gern benutzt, um den Schülern einzubläuen, dass man viel Wert auf genaues Rechnen legen sollte, auch wenn man bei der Arithmantik die Wahrsagekunst einbezog. Hermines Stirn schlug Falten und sie fragte sich, ob Severus ihr diese schwarze Feder nur symbolisch überreicht hatte, so wie sie ihm damals zum Geburtstag den Schokofrosch und das Hühnerei geschenkt hatte. Plötzlich deutete Severus auf die Pergamente.

„Warum hast du wieder mit den Hundehaaren gerechnet?"  
„Ich habe geübt!", verkündete sie stolz. „Damit ich sicherer bin, wenn ich etwas von deiner Animagusform …"

Ihre Gedanken rotierten plötzlich so schnell wie ein kosmischer Pulsar, was kurzeitig ihr Sprachzentrum lähmte. Erneut blickte sie die Feder an. Konnte es sein?

„Was für eine Feder ist das?"  
„Ich würde meinen, es handelt sich um eine Schwungfeder." Er musste grinsen, weil sie sich des Tintenflecks an ihrer Nase noch immer nicht bewusst war.  
„Ist das …?" Vor lauter Aufregung verhaspelte sie sich. „Severus, ist die von dir?"  
„Mit den Hundehaaren hast du lange genug deine Zeit vergeudet. Wenden wir uns lieber den wichtigen Dingen zu."

Am Ende zitterte seine Stimme ebenso wie ihre Lippen. Hermine hielt das in der Hand, wovon sie sich eine Heilung für Severus versprach und auch er war sich dessen bewusst. So viel Hoffnung steckte in dieser einen Feder. Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab, denn es war nicht auszuschließen, dass ihr Versuch trotz all der Mühe fehlschlagen könnte. Mit bebender Stimme richtete sie das Wort an ihn.

„Darf ich es sehen?"  
„Was?" Der Fleck an ihrer Nase, so drollig er ihn anfangs auch fand, störte im Moment und er griff nach einem Taschentuch, das auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Dein Tier, deine Animagusgestalt."  
Mit seinem Zauberstab hatte er das Tuch mit einer magischen Tinktur befeuchtet, die jeden Schmutz beseitigen konnte, egal wie tief der in die Haut gedrungen war. „Warum?" Seine andere Hand führte er an ihr Kinn, damit sie ihren Kopf ein wenig hob. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was er vorhatte.  
„Ich möchte …" Sie stoppte sich selbst, als er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an ihrem Kinn die Position ihres Kopfes ein wenig änderte und mit dem Tuch vorsichtig an der Seite ihrer Nase entlangtupfte. Das Ergebnis zeigte er ihr in Form eines dunklen Flecks auf dem weißen Tuch.  
„Tinte", hauchte er. Nachdem er von ihr abgelassen hatte, blickte Hermine automatisch auf ihre rechte Hand und die schwarzen Stellen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als er ihre Hand behutsam in seine nahm und mit dem Tuch über die Finger strich, um auch dort den Schmutz zu entfernen.  
„Danke."

Von dem großen Schritt in Richtung Heilung oder aber auch wegen seiner sanften Art ganz ergriffen forderte ihr Körper einen unkontrollierten Atemzug, der sich als Schluchzer entpuppte. Was das Wort Hoffnung bedeutete, wusste sie aus Zeiten des Krieges nur zu gut. Das Schlimmste war immer die begleitende Angst, dass der eine Lichtblick, an den man sich in einer sonst ausweglosen Situation klammerte, sich in Nichts auflösen würde.

„Hermine?", hörte sie seine besorgte Stimme, so dass sie aufblickte. Ihre Augen erinnerten an die eines erschrockenen Rehs, das von einem immer größer werdenden Lichtkegel paralysiert war.  
„Ich hab Angst", brachte sie flüsternd heraus. Wieder zitterten ihre Lippen, und um ihre Schwäche zu verbergen, presse sie sie fest zusammen. Ihre Furcht, mit dieser Lösung zu versagen, konnte er nachvollziehen, auch wenn es ihn weniger berührte als sie.  
„Wir versuche es einfach und wenn es nicht funktioniert …"  
„Nein", unterbrach sie trotzig. „Es muss funktionieren! Es muss …"  
„Es bleibt eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, die uns nicht gefallen könnte, aber sie ist da."  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Betreten schaute sie zu Boden. Sie war so angespannt, dass ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Es bedeutet mir so viel." Als sie ihn anblickte, offenbarte allein ihre Mimik all die Hoffnung, die sie auf die Feder setzte. „Wenn es helfen würde, würde ich in jeden einzelnen Brunnen dieser Welt einen Knut werfen und …"

In seinen Augen ähnelte sie einem großen Gemälde, in welchem alles Schöne, aber auch alles Schattige und Unangenehme dargestellt wurde. Ein Kunstwerk, bei dem sich immer wieder etwas Neues entdecken ließ, je öfter man es betrachtete. In diesem Augenblick sah er die Verzweiflung, die einen Kontrast zu ihrer herzlichen Hingabe bilden wollte und dagegen wollte er etwas tun.

„Der Vogel hat eine Seele", flüsterte er, ohne es selbst bemerkt zu haben. Seine Worte beleuchteten das Gemälde neu und die Schatten verschwanden, zauberten stattdessen schmeichelnde Sinnlichkeit in ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich möchte ihn so gern sehen", bat sie sehnlich.

Er sträubte sich. Es war schon eine Überwindung gewesen, sich Minerva mit einem so intimen Erscheinungsbild zu offenbaren, denn die Animagusgestalt verriet sehr viel über die Persönlichkeit, die man als Mensch gut verbergen konnte. Andererseits hielt Hermine die Feder in der Hand. Sie würde sicherlich keine zwei Tage benötigen, um mit Hilfe von Büchern das dazugehörige Tier zu bestimmen.

„Also gut", willigte er mit etwas Unbehagen ein. Er hoffte, sich nicht zu blamieren, obwohl Minerva versichert hatte, dass die Verwandlung leicht fallen würde, wenn man sie schon ein Mal hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Severus entfernte sich einen Schritt von Hermine und schloss die Augen. Tief musste er nicht in sich gehen. Den Vogel sah er in seiner Vorstellung und er griff nach ihm, fühlte ihn. Die Verwandlung war nicht schmerzhaft und ging schnell vonstatten. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Hermine viel größer als er. Sie lächelte. Von der Couch aus starrten ihn Harry und Fellini neugierig an, rührten sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Beiden war der große Vogel nicht geheuer.

„Beeindruckend, Severus", lobte sie seine Gestalt mit warmer Stimme. Hermine kam auf ihn zu und ging in die Knie, hob kurz darauf eine Hand, zögerte aber. „Darf ich?" Sie wollte sein Federkleid berühren, was er ihr nicht abschlagen konnte. Sein Nicken schien auch für sie verständlich, so dass sie eine Hand an seinen Hals führte und bis hinunter zu einem der starken Flügel strich. Ohne es zu bemerken stellten sich die schwarzen Federn an Kopf und Nacken auf, als sie ihn streichelte. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, das Harry schon für einen Abend wiedererweckt hatte. Die Wärme in seiner Brust breitete sich aus und er fühlte das aufgeregte Vogelherz bis hinauf in seine Kehle pochen.


	195. Vogelfrei

Tut mir leid, dass das neue Kapitel erst heute kommt.  
Ich war gestern von meiner Geburtstagsfeier abgelenkt :D

Hallo **EdwardsSchwan**,

das ist immer ein ganz besonderes Lob zu wissen, dass die Geschichte rühren kann. Wenn Severus in seiner Form etwas fühlen kann, könnte man meinen, der Vogel besitzt tatsächlich eine intakte Seele. Ob wir Probleme einbauen? Höchstens greifen wir auf die noch offen stehenden Handlungsstränge zurück, die noch geschlossen werden möchten ;)  
Der Vogel wurde von zwei Lesern auf einer anderen Seite sogar richtig erraten. Ansonsten haben viele auf einen Greifvogel getippt wie Kondor oder Adler. Was Haariges? Wir können Hagrid doch keine Konkurrenz an die Seite stellen ;) Natürlich hat jeder Leser eine eigene Vorstellung von den möglichen Animagusgestalten der Charaktere, von denen man sie nicht kennt. Ich bin beruhigt, dass dir seine Gestalt gefällt. Ich habe einige Zeit gesucht, was von seiner Persönlichkeit her passen würde. Dass er Schlangen frisst, könnte auch bedeuten, dass er sich der Gefahren bewusst ist, die sein eigenes Haus mit sich bringt – und er sich im Laufe seines Lebens gegen viele seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler gewendet hat. Mit dem Gruppenzwang liegst du allerdings auch nicht so falsch.

Hi **Foil**,

ich habe bei dem FF-Emmy mind. 2 Geschichten entdeckt, die ich später auch mal lesen möchte. Vielen Dank fürs Daumendrücken :) Ich finde es schon schön, dass die Schatten-FF es überhaupt zu den beiden Nominierungen gebracht hat.

Hallo **Paule**,

ein Kapitel als Wundertüte zu bezeichnen habe ich auch noch nicht erlebt, aber das sagt schon viel aus :)  
Severus' innere Abneigung gegen seine ehemaligen Slytherins schlägt sich in seiner tierischen Gestalt nieder. Ein Mungo hätte auch gepasst. Sie sind Einzelgänger und leben höchstens in Familienbanden zusammen.  
John lässt grüßen. Er fand das Treffen interessant. Ich werde leider bis in den Herbst hinein anstrengende Wochenenden haben.

Hallo **Daniel**,

einerseits ist es schade, dass Severus nur in seiner tierischen Form Gefühle erleben kann. Auf der anderen Seite lässt es aber hoffen, dass man ihm bald helfen kann. Hermine wird sich bestimmt gleich daranmachen, seine Federn zu testen.

Hi **severus-angel-hermione**,

(192) es war nicht nur Sirius' Schuld allein, dass er das Schreibfederset vergessen hat. Hermine hat ihn ja vollkommen überumpelt. Sie hat bekommen, was sie wollte und Sirius durfte ein wenig Severus ärgern. ;) Du hast aber Recht, denn gerade weil Severus üble Erfahrungen mit Sirius gesammelt hat (Weihnachtsball), wird er auf ihn und seine Zweideutigkeiten heftiger reagieren.  
Arithmantik wurde in den Büchern nie mit einem Beispiel erwähnt, sofern ich mich erinnere. Über etwas zu schreiben, von dem man nur eine vage Vorstellung hat, ist nicht so leicht. Für Hermine sind die Berechnungen allemal interessant. Ich bin allerdings jemand, der Mathe nicht besonders mag, genau wie du.  
Severus' ehrliche Antwort war beinahe ein Geständnis, aber eben nur beinahe. Er müsste mehr fühlen können, um seine Empfindungen zum Ausdruck bringen zu können, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Mit Minerva teilt Severus eine ganz eigene Art der kollegialen Stichelei. Keiner kuscht vor dem anderen, beide bleiben trotz allem Sarkasmus irgendwie doch höflich.  
Das Interview wird sicherlich den einen oder anderen Bürger etwas offener im Umgang mit diskriminierten Geschöpfen werden lassen. Wenn Potter sich für Werwölfe ausspricht, sollte man nicht dagegenhalten ;) Luna ein ganz goldiger Charakter, den ich auch sehr mag. Sie war damals genau wie Severus eine Außenseiterin, aber sie hatte immer Freunde.  
(193) Sirius ist ein kleiner Draufgänger, Sid ist der Besonnene – beide geben sich gegenseitig etwas von ihren Eigenschaften ab. Mit ein wenig Ruhe von Sid wird Sirius bestimmt ein guter Vater für künftige Kinder werden.  
Der Besuch bei den Grangers hätte auch anders ablaufen können, aber zum Glück hat sich Severus vorgenommen, immer höflich zu bleiben. Man kann Hermines Vater gut verstehen, wenn er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um alte Rechnungen zu begleichen. Es ging ja alles gut, vielleicht auch dank Hermines indirekter Einmischung – ihrem Lauschangriff. Ich glaube, mit kleinen kuscheligen Häschen kann sich jeder Mensch die Zeit vertreiben (außer man hat eine Allergie).  
Als ich mir Severus' Geist so sortiert wie eine Bibliothek vorstellte, war ich einen Moment bei Luna und dachte an ihr Innerstes, stellte mir ihre Gedanken als Seifenblasen vor oder als Wolken. Das Buch der Freunde hat für ihn tatsächlich eine sehr wichtige Bedeutung, vielleicht weil er so wenig echte Freunde in seinem Leben hatte.  
Ob du mit dem Vogel recht hattest, hast du ja bereits gelesen :)  
(194) Auf einer anderen Seite schrieb jemand: „ich habe zuvor noch nicht EINMAL gelesen, dass sich jemand so detailliert Gedanken über Animagi gemacht hat" – das trifft auch genau deine Aussage. Mich hat in anderen FFs immer geärgert, dass die Animagusgestalt eines HP-Charakters offenbar nur gewählt wurde, weil es „cool" oder „süß" war. Es gibt eine Menge Tiere, die zu Severus' Charakter passen würden – von einem in einer FF gelesen habe ich noch nie. Vielen Dank, dass dir diese Mühe auffällt und du sie ansprichst. :D (und danke für das goldene Sternchen).  
Bei Severus und Remus ist das mittlerweile so, dass jeder den anderen so akzeptiert wie er ist. Das gleiche trifft wohl auf die Haustiere von Hermine und Severus zu ;)  
Ja, der Vogel ist mit Severus durchgegangen. Ein Wohnzimmer ist nicht der geeignete Ort für einen großen Greifvogel. Der wollte die Freiheit und Severus gab den Instinkten nach. Minerva hingegen – als Katze – mag die Gesellschaft von Menschen und stört sich nicht an einem Aufenthalt in einem Zimmer. Der kleine Ausflug tat Severus mehr als nur gut. Er hat viel für sich erfahren.  
Wie heißt die Redewendung? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich? ;) Severus' kleiner Scherz mit der Tinte spricht für sich selbst. Hermine wird trotz ihrer Angst, dass all ihre Mühe umsonst sein könnte, nicht die Flinte ins Korn werfen.  
Neulich habe ich mich mit jemandem über das Thema unterhalten, ob eine Berührung an der Wange wichtiger sein kann als Sex und beide waren wir der gleichen Meinung: Eine einfache Berührung kann viel mehr wert sein. Gerade deswegen wirst wohl auch du solche kleinen Szenen lieben, in denen sich Severus und Hermine näher kommen, auch wenn nur das Herz pocht.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Aufmerksam verfolgte Harry von der Couch aus die Erkundungstour von Nicholas, der eine Feder von Hedwig auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Von deren Weichheit war er vollkommen hingerissen.

„Nicht in den Mund nehmen", sagte er ruhig zu dem Jungen, der das Verbot seines Vaters ignorierte und die Feder mit der Zunge betastete. Harry stand auf und ging hinüber, um sich neben Nicholas zu setzen. Mit seinem Zauberstab sorgte er dafür, dass ein Ball von alleine zu rollen begann. Die Feder war auf der Stelle uninteressant geworden und wurde fallengelassen, so dass Harry sie mit einem Evanesco verschwinden lassen konnte. Nicholas rollte den Ball zu Harry hinüber, der ihn stoppte und zurückrollte. Nicholas quiekte vergnügt. Während er mit dem Kind spielte, dachte er immer wieder an eine bestimmte Sache.

Es waren sieben Animagi gewesen, die Minerva damals bei Schulbeginn unter den dreizehn- bis fünfzehnjährigen Schülern ausfindig machen konnte. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er im Lehrerzimmer das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Albus verfolgt hatte. Die Gestalten der Kinder waren die von Fluchttieren, ein Chinchilla, eine Rennmaus, ein Pferd, zwei Rehe, ein Kaninchen und ein Meerschweinchen. Harry hatte die Formen der Schülerinnen und Schüler mehr als nur einmal gesehen, wenn sie sich mit verständlichem Stolz vor ihren Freunden verwandelten. Jetzt, nachdem auch Severus eine Form hatte, ließ ihn eine Frage nicht mehr los.

„Ginny?" Als sie von ihren Büchern aufblickte, fuhr er fort. „Was meinst du, was ich für ein Tier wäre?"  
„Was denn für ein Tier?"  
„Als Animagus, was wäre ich da?"  
Ihre Stirn schlug Falten. „Damit befasse ich mich erst, wenn ich weiß", sie blickte auf ihre Astronomieberechnungen, „warum ich zweimal Kallisto habe."  
„Zweimal was bitte?"  
„Ich habe einen der Jupitermonde doppelt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das ein Fehler ist."  
Verständnisvoll nickte Harry. „Ich hatte mal zwei Neptune." Ein theatralischer Seufzer entwich ihm. „Glaub mir, ich weiß ganz genau, wie du dich fühlst."  
„Wie hast du den zweiten weggerechnet?"  
„Mit Hermine!"

Weil Hermine nicht da war, tat Harry alles in seiner Macht stehende, um Ginny bei den Vorbereitungen für die ZAG-Prüfungen zu helfen. Leider war das nicht viel. Astronomie war nie sein Steckenpferd, aber es hieß, dass man aus Fehlern lernte und das war auch diesmal so, nur dass Ginny aus seinen Fehlern lernte. Wenn er Vorschläge machte, die nur in die Irre führten, erklärte sie ihm, wie sie auf ihr Ergebnis gekommen war. Auf diese Weise fand sie tatsächlich den Fehler und konnte ihn beseitigen.

„Du bekommst sicher überall Bestnoten", vermutete Harry laut.  
„Besonders in 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'." Sie grinste breit. „Aber nicht, dass man mir anlastet, ich hätte nur ein Ohnegleichen bekommen, weil entsprechender Professor mit mir liiert ist."  
„Ich prüfe euch ja nicht einmal, da kann so ein Verdacht gar nicht aufkommen. Ich weiß zufällig, dass wieder Professor Tofty vom Ministerium kommt. Er übernimmt immer den praktischen Prüfungsteil für 'Verteidigung' und 'Zauberkunst'. Ich glaube, bei 'Geschichte der Zauberei' macht er die Theorie."  
„Da werde ich versagen, das weiß ich jetzt schon", stöhnte Ginny. „Gab es eigentlich jemals einen Schüler – und ich meine außer Hermine –, der dort ein 'O' bekommen hat?"  
„Ich hatte bei der Abschlussprüfung damals ein 'S'. Schlimmer kann es bei dir gar nicht werden."  
„Natürlich kann es schlimmer werden. Ich könnte ein 'Troll' bekommen."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Koboldaufstände werden immer geprüft und davon weißt du eine Menge."

Vom Lernen hatte Ginny heute genug. Ihre Bücher und Pergamente legte sie ganz weit weg, damit sie den Sonntagabend noch mit Harry und Nicholas genießen konnte.

„Er wird wohl gar nicht müde", stellte sie fest, als Nicholas mit einem aufgeregt fröhlichen Grinsen in Richtung Tür robbte, neben der Harry seinen Twister abgestellt hatte. Der Junge streckte die kleinen Hände nach dem Flugbesen aus. „Der Besen hat eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn. Er wird mal ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler werden, ganz bestimmt." Ginny stimmte ihren eigenen Worten mit einem Nicken zu.  
Mit einer intuitiven Bewegung seiner Hand rettete Harry den Kleinen vor dem umfallenden Besen. „Herrje, wer hätte gedacht, mit was sich unser Elf so herumschlagen muss, jetzt wo Nicholas schon etwas agiler ist?"  
„Wart nur ab, bis er laufen kann!", drohte Ginny mit schelmischem Lächeln.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören. Aufgeschreckt blickten Harry und Ginny in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Sie sahen die leere Stange, auf der sonst immer der Phönix saß.

„Fawkes?" Harry eilte zu dem Vogel, der auf den Boden gefallen war. Benommen vom zum Glück nicht sehr tiefen Sturz blieb der kränkliche Vogel an Ort und Stelle liegen. Er versuchte nicht einmal, aus eigener Kraft zurück auf die Stange zu fliegen. „Ach du meine Güte, Fawkes. Was ist nur mit dir los?"

In der letzten Zeit war der körperliche Verfall des Phönix sehr deutlich geworden. Immer mehr kahle Stellen verunstalteten den einst prächtig scharlachrot gefiederten Freund. Harry kniete sich neben den Feuervogel nieder und streichelte den Kopf des geschwächten Tiers. Ginny kam lieber nicht zu dicht heran. Noch immer war Fawkes anderen Menschen gegenüber ungewohnt angriffslustig.

„Was hat er?", fragte sie aus sicherer Entfernung.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Würde ich nicht wissen, dass ein Phönix nicht sterben kann, würde ich sagen, seine Zeit ist abgelaufen." Harry seufzte. „Als ich ihn damals bei Albus im Büro gesehen habe, bevor er brannte, sah er nicht so schlimm aus wie jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich sträubt."  
„Vielleicht weil es wehtut?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er müsste es gewohnt sein, meinst du nicht?" Vorsichtig befühlte Harry die Verhärtung am Bauch des Vogels. „Vielleicht ist es auch deswegen. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber es ist hart und gehört da definitiv nicht hin."

Weil er den Phönix zärtlich am Bauch kraulte, legte der Vogel seinen Kopf auf Harrys Unterarm und genoss die Liebkosung, schloss dabei sogar die Augen. Harry machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Von Albus hatte er nicht erfahren, was der Vogel haben könnte. Vorsichtig nahm Harry den gefiederten Gefährten in den Arm, bevor er ihn auf seinen Oberschenkeln absetzte. Ginny beobachtete das skeptisch.

„Der sicherste Platz für einen Vogel, der jeden Moment Feuer fangen kann, ist immer noch dein Schoß."  
Harry gab ihr Recht. „Aber was soll ich sonst mit ihm machen? Ich möchte nicht, dass er noch einmal fällt."  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Ginny sich eine Lösung. „Dann zaubere seine Feuerschale niedriger, aber bitte nicht so, dass Nicholas rankommt."

Ginnys Vorschlag setzte er in die Tat um. Die Feuerschale samt Stange brache er näher an den Boden heran. Außerdem vergrößerte er die Schale noch. Er wollte verhindern, dass Fawkes in einem ungünstigen Moment auf den Teppich fallen und ihn in Brand setzten würde.

„So, mein Guter." Harry erhob sich und setzte Fawkes direkt in der feuerfesten Schale ab. „Ruh dich aus oder erneuere dich. Länger kann ich nämlich nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie du leidest."

Fawkes schien verstanden zu haben, denn er nickte, bevor er den Kopf unter einen Flügel steckte, um ein wenig zu dösen. Von gegenüber hatte Hedwig alles ganz genau beobachtet. Sie hatte den Phönix in letzter Zeit nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit seinen Tränen gemacht, die ich aufgefangen habe, als du dir die Erinnerungen angesehen hast?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
Harry sammelte Nicholas vom Boden auf und gesellte sich zu seiner Verlobten auf die Couch. „Die haben ich Poppy gegeben. Sie meinte zwar, sie wird in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren wohl keine Verwendung dafür finden, aber es wäre gut zu wissen, ein so potentes Heilmittel im Haus zu haben."

Der Junge auf seinem Schoß begann zu quengeln, weil er wieder auf den Boden wollte. Als er sich aus Harrys Armen winden wollte, stieß er mit seinem kleinen Knie versehentlich in eine sehr empfindliche Körperstelle. Harry zog Luft durch die Zähne.

„Das brauche ich noch, mein Kleiner." Harry beugte sich nach vorn, um sich vor weiteren Tritten dieser Art zu schützen. Nicholas weinte, machte sich dabei lang, um auf den Boden zu gelangen, doch Harry hielt ihn mit beiden Händen an der Taille, was Ginny belustigt beobachtete.  
„Lass ihn ruhig noch etwas runter. Vielleicht haben wir dann die Chance, wenigstens mal eine Nacht durchzuschlafen, wenn er sich jetzt mal völlig verausgaben kann."  
„Von mir aus", stimmte Harry zu.

Er setzte den Jungen vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Auf der Stelle robbte Nicholas auf Händen und Knien hinüber zu Hedwigs Sitzstange, an der er ehrfürchtig mit seinen großen blauen Augen hinaufblickte. Hedwig blickte an ihrem spitzen Schnabel zu ihm hinunter und gab ein freundliches Schuhu von sich. Die zärtliche Kommunikation zwischen Menschenkind und magischem Tier beobachteten Ginny und Harry sehr interessiert. Nicholas streckte sehnsüchtig seine Arme nach Hedwig aus, die daraufhin nach unten geflogen kam und sich dem Kind hüpfend näherte. Sie achtete darauf, dass er sie nicht zu packen bekam, ließ sich aber streicheln, auch wenn das aufgrund der noch nicht so ausgebildeten Feinmotorik des Kindes manchmal etwas grob ausfiel.

Harry verspürte ein Bedürfnis. „Ich bin mal eben woanders."

Kaum war er aus dem Wohnzimmer gegangen, klopfte es. Ginny bat den Gast herein. Mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer hatte sie bestimmt nicht auf einen Sonntagabend gerechnet.

„Professor", grüßte sie nickend.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Weasley. Ich wollte Harry sprechen." Unsicher blickte er sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Ist er da?"  
„Ja, ich hole ihn. Nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Mit Severus im Raum befand sie Nicholas für sicher, so dass sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand, um von dort aus Harry durch die Tür zum Badezimmer Bescheid zu geben. Der war allerdings schon fertig für ein Schaumbad ausgezogen und müsste sich erst wieder anziehen.

Weil Harry nicht sofort zu ihm kam, blickte sich Severus im Wohnzimmer um. Der Phönix fiel ihm auf. Er lag in der Feuerschale und wirkte wie tot. Sein Kopf weilte unter einem Flügel und er schien fest zu schlafen. Die Atmung war kaum zu sehen. Giggelnde Geräusche kamen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Severus machte zwei Schritte, um hinter die Couch sehen zu können. Das Kind vergnügte sich mit der Schneeeule, die den kleinen Händen gestattete, das Gefieder zu tätscheln. Severus seufzte, machte mit dem Geräusch den Jungen auf sich aufmerksam, der seine leuchtenden Augen von Hedwig auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann richtete. Ein unergründlicher Gedanke musste sich in dem Kopf des Jungen geformt haben, denn er krabbelte langsam auf Severus zu. Darüber erschrocken ging Severus einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, als der Junge wie ein bedrohliches Übel unaufhaltsam näher kam. Severus stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Mit Entsetzen betrachtete er den langen Faden aus Speichel, der aus dem breit grinsenden Kindermund herunterhing. Als sich das Kind zu seinen Füßen niedergelassen hatte, griff es nach den Schuhen, doch Severus war schneller und zog den Fuß weg. Nicholas schaute, wie vorhin schon bei Hedwig, diesmal an dem großen Mann empor, riss dann die beiden kleinen Arme in die Luft, weil er getragen werden wollte.

„Das hättest du wohl gern", murmelte Severus. Auch das erschöpfte Seufzen des Jungen erweichte Severus nicht. Er blieb regungslos an der Tür stehen und hoffte, dass Harry bald kommen würde. Ungeduldig schaute er zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber, aber die regte sich nicht. Plötzlich spürte Severus ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem Umhang. Ein Blick nach unten bestätigte die Befürchtung, dass der Junge den Stoff der Kleidung zu fassen bekommen hatte und nicht daran dachte loszulassen. Severus zerrte an seinem Umhang, aber der Junge hatte seine Hände darin vergraben. Das Kind zog immer mehr, bis es am Ende auf den eigenen zwei Beinen stand. Mit einer Hand hielt Nicholas sich am Umhang fest, die andere suchte Halt an den Falten der Hose. Severus presste sich immer dichter mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Er spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, laut nach Harry zu rufen, damit er endlich Erlösung von dem aufdringlichen Kind finden würde, da öffnete sich die Tür. Ginny trat heraus und blickte wie versteinert zu Severus und Nicholas hinüber. Nach einer Schrecksekunde brach eine Art willkommene Panik bei ihr aus.

„HARRY, HARRY!", rief sie zittrig. „Komm schnell her!"

Severus konnte die Aufregung nicht nachvollziehen, war aber auf der Hut, als sie unerwartet ihren Stab zog. Von überreagierenden Müttern hatte er schon viel gehört. Doch sie griff ihn nicht an, dazu gab es seines Erachtens auch gar keinen Grund. Er war hier das Opfer. Das Kind stand noch immer bei ihm, trat ihm auch noch auf den Fuß, worin Severus sogar eine Absicht vermuteten wollten.

„Accio Kamera!" Mit einem Male kam eine Kamera aus dem Schlafzimmer direkt in Ginnys Hände geflogen. Sie drückte in Windeseile ein paar Knöpfe an dem Gerät, bevor sie es auf Severus richtete. Erst jetzt ahnte er, was ihm blühte.  
Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger drohte er: „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, Miss Weasley!"

Schon blendete ihn der Blitz der Kamera. Er blinzelte einige Male, um den auf der Netzhaut gebrannten Fleck verschwinden zu lassen. Kaum blickte er auf, wurde er ein zweites Mal geblendet.

„Es reicht, Miss Weasley!" Seine Einwände wurden vollkommen ignoriert, denn ein dritter Blitz beeinträchtigte sein Sehvermögen. Noch schlimmer wurde es, als Harry endlich aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, nur in Jogginghose und T-Shirt bekleidet.  
„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!" Zu mehr begeisterten Worten war Harry nicht fähig, als er Nicholas bei Severus sah.  
„Harry!" Severus forderte mit seiner Tonlage dazu auf, umgehend mit dem Unfug aufzuhören.  
„Er steht!" Noch immer konnte Harry es nicht fassen, dass er dabei sein durfte, als Nicholas das erste Mal aufrecht stand und das ohne fremde Hilfe. Er hatte sich an Severus' Umhang hochgezogen und stand, wenn auch ein wenig hin- und herschlingernd, aus eigener Kraft.

Wegen des Aufruhrs, den seine Eltern im Zimmer veranstalteten, verlor Nicholas erst die Konzentration, dann das Gleichgewicht und er landete auf seinem durch die Windel gut gepolsterten Po. Es war Ginny, die den Kleinen vom Boden auflas und ihn mit hoher Stimme wegen seiner Leistung lobte. Harry schloss sich ihr an. Immerhin stellte das ein Ereignis dar, das es nur einmal im Leben gab.

„Ich werde besser nächste Woche wiederkommen." Severus hatte bereits die Hand an der Klinke, da hielt Harry ihn auf.  
„Severus warte." Severus drehte sich um. Erleichtert verfolgte er, wie Ginny mit dem Kind ins Schlafzimmer ging. Die vorangegangene Situation versuchte Harry zu erklären. „Du musst schon entschuldigen, was eben passiert ist. Das war ein niemals wiederkehrender Moment, der wohl alle Eltern von den Socken haut." Bevor er noch ins Schwärmen geraten würde, fragte Harry: „Was gibt es denn?"  
Severus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Ich war ein Narr, hier herzukommen."  
„Warum denn? Wie kann ich helfen?" Weil Severus mit einer Antwort zurückhielt, bot Harry ihm einen Platz an, den Severus nur zögernd annahm. „Also raus mit der Sprache."

An seiner Unterlippe kauend blickte Severus erst auf seine Hände, dann auf den Boden. Es war die Gestalt des Animagus gewesen, die ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Harry aufzusuchen oder vielmehr das Gefühl, dass der Sekretär ihn so selbstlos erleben ließ. Das Gefühl, das auch schon Harry mit dem kleinen Unfall ausgelöst hatte.

„Severus?" Harry machte einen verwirrten Eindruck, was auch verständlich war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb sein Kollege ihn aufgesucht hatte.  
„Der Abend des Quidditch-Spiels", half Severus ihm auf die Sprünge. „Was hast du gemacht, bevor sich die Magie aus dir gelöst hat?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", versicherte Harry aufrichtig. Bei der Antwort rollte Severus mit den Augen, bevor er von der Couch aufstand. „Moment!" Harry eilte seinem Gast hinterher. „Ich war glücklich."  
Severus schnaufte. „Bist du nicht immer glücklich?" Das vorangegangene Szenario mit Nicholas, der zum ersten Mal alleine gestanden hatte, war ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie leicht Harry zufriedenzustellen war.  
„Es war mehr, es war wie eine vollkommene innere Zufriedenheit, die ich an dem Abend gespürt habe." Harry legte den Kopf schräg, kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum fragst du das überhaupt?"  
„Weil ich es wiederhaben will!", erklärte Severus mit einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.  
„Wenn ich wüsste, wie das möglich ist, dann wärst du der Erste, dem ich davon erzählen würde."  
„Ich habe auf der Siegesfeier mitgehört, wie du Miss Lovegood versucht hast zu erklären, wie du Voldemort besiegt hast."

Harry erinnerte sich daran. Vor Luna hatte er die Handbewegung nachgeahmt, die er mit seinem Stab gemacht hatte, als sich plötzlich die goldene Magiekugel aus seiner Hand löste. Vielleicht war es nur diese Handbewegung gewesen, dachte Harry.

„Ich kann es noch einmal versuchen", bot er dem Tränkemeister an.  
„Ich warte!"

Er entfernte sich einen Schritt von Severus, bevor er tief durchatmete und seine Hand hob. Harry ließ sein Handgelenk geschwind kreisen und machte eine abschüttelnde Bewegung in Richtung Severus. Es tat sich nichts.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", bedauerte Harry zutiefst.  
„Einen Versuch war's wert." Die Enttäuschung war nicht zu überhören. Severus hob und senkte die Schultern, die er am Ende noch ein niedriger hängen ließ als zuvor. Weder als Empfehlung noch als Bitte forderte Severus: „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich damit ein wenig beschäftigst!"  
„War das ein Befehl?", fragte Harry nach, denn es klang so.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so interesselos sein kannst. Da hast du eine Gabe in dir und du versuchst nicht im Geringsten, ihr auf die Schliche zu kommen."  
„Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?", fragte Harry grantig zurück. Der Vorwurf gefiel ihm gar nicht. Es wirkte so, als würde Severus ihn für unfähig halten.  
„Ein wenig Meditation vielleicht, um zu ergründen, was genau es war, dass diesen Magiestoß ausgelöst hat! Es muss doch verdammt noch mal reproduzierbar sein!"  
„Hey, nicht so laut bitte!", wies Harry ihn zurecht.

Severus schien um Worte verlegen. Er hatte sich von seinem Besuch mehr erhofft, das konnte Harry sehen, und er war enttäuscht worden.

„An dem Tag des Spiels konnte ich die Gabe allein durch meinen Wunsch kontrollieren."  
„Das war aber die Gabe, Menschen und Dingen nicht mehr sehen zu wollen. Hat das mit der Magieentladung zu tun?", fragte Severus nach.  
Harry antwortete kleinlaut. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Und genau das meine ich! Hast du es nach diesem Tag überhaupt noch einmal versucht, diese Gabe anzuwenden?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann kann man schwerlich behaupten, du würdest sie kontrollieren können. Was ist mit der magischen Kugel, die du so mir nichts, dir nichts aus dem Handgelenk geschleudert hast?" Aufgrund der Frage senkte Harry beschämt seinen Blick. „Dachte ich's mir! Du hast nichts getan, um diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Ist dir das alles völlig gleichgültig? Du bist vielleicht der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und du ignorierst das einfach. Was für ein Zauberer bist du eigentlich?"  
Auf diese Weise kritisiert zu werden konnte Harry gar nicht leiden, weswegen er gekränkt antwortete: „Einer, dem völlig egal ist, wie stark er ist!" Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. „Und jetzt geh bitte. Ich möchte mir diesen schönen Tag nicht mit einer unnötigen Streiterei verderben lassen."  
„Wie kann man nur so ignorant sein?"  
„Es ist genug, Severus! Selbst wenn ich genauso mächtig wie Albus wäre, was sollte ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun?" Harry hob beide Hände in fragender Geste. „Die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen?"  
„Das ist nicht witzig!"  
„Aber es läuft doch darauf hinaus oder etwa nicht? Was nutzt einem alle Macht der Welt, wenn man die nicht dafür anwenden kann, andere zu unterjochen? Viele denken so, das weiß ich. Auch eine Menge Todesser denken so."

Harry hatte Severus absichtlich provoziert und ließ von dem Thema auch nicht ab. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als Albus geglaubt hatte, er wäre ein potenzieller neuer Dunkler Lord. Auch die Unterhaltung mit Draco, der Albus' abwegige Vermutung verspottete, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

„Sollte ich es mir eines Tages anders überlegen und machtdürstend nach Anhängern für meine Sache suchen, dann wärst du der Erste, dem ich als mein Zeichen eine Kette aus Gänseblümchen um den Hals lege!"  
„Was bitte?", fragte Severus verwirrt nach.  
„Beschwer dich bei Draco. Das war seine Idee."

Die Lächerlichkeit der Worte und auch den Sinn, den Harry damit vermitteln wollte, hatte Severus zweifelsohne verstanden. Harry war jemand, der seine kräftige Magie höchstens dafür einsetzen wollte, ein ruhiges und schönes Familienleben zu führen – etwas, das ihm bis zu seinem 21. Lebensjahr verwehrt geblieben war.

„So meinte ich es nicht", erklärte Severus verlegen. „Du könntest mit deinen Fähigkeiten zum Beispiel Zaubereiminister werden!"  
Mit verzogenem Gesicht winkte Harry ab. „Ist mir zu zeitintensiv. Außerdem mag ich den jetzigen Minister und hoffe sehr, dass er bei der nächste Wahl nochmal gewinnt."  
„Trotzdem wäre von Vorteil, wenn du analysieren würdest, was alles in dir steckt."  
„Von mir aus. Sag mir, was ich machen soll und ich mach's. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dabei vorgehen soll."

Auch Severus wusste nicht, wie Harry seine in der Zaubererwelt so selten vorkommenden Fähigkeiten erforschen könnte. Er konnte lediglich mit den Schultern zucken, bevor er sich nochmals für sein Verhalten entschuldigte. Es war die Schuld seiner Animagusform, die ihn in der Hoffnung hergetrieben hatte, von Harry ein für allemal erlöst zu werden, aber offenbar gab es keinen bequemen Weg.

„Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück", verabschiedete sich Severus.  
„Einen Moment noch." Severus drehte sich zu Harry herum, damit der Gastgeber sein Anliegen vorbringen könnte, was der auch ohne Umschweife tat. „War es schwer, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln? Wie lange hast du gebraucht?"  
„Für mich war es nicht schwer, aber meine Situation kann man auch nicht als normal bezeichnen."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
Severus kam ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, damit er leise sprechen konnte. „Ich meine damit, dass meine kaum vorhandene Fähigkeit zu Empfindungen es mir sehr leicht gemacht hat. Von Minerva habe ich erfahren, dass das intensive Animagus-Training je nach Person einige Wochen umfasst, bis man seine Gestalt gefunden hat. Mir gelang es beim ersten Mal, weil ich weder Aufregung noch Begeisterung empfand, um nicht genau zu sagen: Es war mir völlig egal, was ich finden würde."  
„Was glaubst du wäre ich für ein Tier?" Die Frage war ihm vorhin von Ginny nicht beantwortet worden.  
„Die Auswahl an Möglichkeiten ist groß. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich dich gut genug kenne, um deine Form einschätzen zu können." Severus beäugte ihn einen Moment lang. „Fühlst du dich animiert?"  
„Es macht mich eher neugierig", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. Er hatte sich schon einige Male dabei erwischt, wie er seinen Patenonkel um dessen Fähigkeit beneidete.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Minerva würde ihrem ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen."  
Die Idee, die immer mehr Form annahm, gefiel Harry. Seine Augen glänzten, als er sich erkundigte. „Was für ein Gefühl ist es?"  
„Es ist unbeschreiblich", schwelgte Severus in Erinnerungen. „Black wird dir einiges erzählen können."  
„Aber er ist ein Hund. Ich möchte wissen wie es ist, wenn man aus eigener Kraft fliegen kann."  
„Ich vermute", begann Severus nachdenklich, „dass jede einzelne Tiergestalt in erster Linie eine ganz bestimmte Sache herausarbeitet und das ist das Gefühl der ausnahmslosen Freiheit. Es ist egal, ob als Fisch im Wasser oder als Vogel in der Luft – man ist frei und man spürt das in jeder einzelnen Feder."  
„Oder Schuppe", vervollständigte Harry.  
„Oder Schuppe, ganz recht. Ich kann es nur jedem empfehlen, es selbst zu tun."  
„Ich bin schon überredet." Harry lächelte und zeigte somit, dass sie kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit von vorhin längst vergessen war.

Für Hermine hingegen war einiges noch lange nicht vergessen, besonders nicht der Moment, nachdem Severus ihr die Feder gegeben hatte. Er war nicht lange geblieben, hatte sich ihr nur sehr kurz in seiner Animagusform gezeigt. Nachdem er gegangen war, hatte sie sich zunächst über den Vogel informiert. Die Informationen waren spärlich, weil sie aus einem Lexikon stammten. Morgen würde sie sich ein Vogelbuch bei Flourish und Blotts kaufen; das nahm sie sich fest vor.

Als nächstes hatte sie sich der schwarzen Feder zugewandt, der sie die gleiche Behandlung zuteilwerden ließ wie den Hundehaaren. Am Ende der verschiedenen Aufschlüsselungszauber testete sie die Feder noch auf ihr Verhalten unter der Einwirkung von Hitze. Die Feder und der Kiel versengten und wieder roch es wegen des Keratins wie nach verbrannten Haaren.

Mit den Ergebnissen machte sie sich nun daran, den Wert der Feder zu errechnen. Erst danach würde die eigentliche Arbeit beginnen, aber sie schon arge hatte Schwierigkeiten, bei der Wertbestimmung. Sie bekam dreizehn verschiedene Zahlen heraus. Immer wieder rechnete sie nach. Am Ende blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als den Wert zu nehmen, den sie am häufigsten errechnet hatte. Schon hier breitete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus. Was, wenn die Zahl die Falsche wäre? Hermine nahm einen Gripsschärfungstrank ein und begann von vorn.

Stunden vergingen, bis sie endlich ein und dasselbe Ergebnis fünfundzwanzig Mal hintereinander bekam. Erst jetzt durfte sie sich sicher sein. Die Feder von Severus' Animagusform war mit der Zahl 414,40 bestimmt. Es war die gleiche Zahl, mit der sie vorhin schon mit der Aufgabe hätte beginnen können, wären ihr keine Zweifel gekommen. Nichts wollte sie dem Zufall überlassen. Lieber ein Mal mehr nachrechnen als mit ungenauen Ergebnissen arbeiten. Eine Heilung für Severus zu finden war die wohl bedeutendste Aufgabe ihres ganzen Lebens und sie wollte es von Anfang an richtig machen.

Nur kurz verschnaufte Hermine, machte sich derweil einen Kaffee, auch wenn sie selbst ein Teetrinker war. Kaffee putschte sie schon allein aufgrund des angenehm bitteren Geschmacks mehr auf als ein Schwarztee. Mit einem Kännchen machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Obwohl sie den Entschluss schon einmal gefasst hatte, fragte sie sich nun, welche Zahl die korrekte für die Seele wäre. Die der Wissenschaftler und Heiler oder die von Aristoteles? Ein Buch musste her. Dank ihrer Heilerausbildung hatte sie umfassende literarische Werke, auch die aus dem Zeitalter frühster Medizin, zudem einige aus der Muggelwelt. Sie las und las, fand dann einen Ausspruch von Aristoteles, der einmal gesagt hatte – Hermine las laut vor: „Ändert sich der Zustand der Seele, so ändert dies zugleich auch das Aussehen des Körpers und umgekehrt: ändert sich das Aussehen des Körpers, so ändert dies zugleich auch den Zustand der Seele."

Unweigerlich musste Hermine an Severus' Augen denken, die schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr pechschwarz, sondern braun waren wie ihre eigenen. Hermine staunte, als sie Aristoteles' Seelenlehre überflog. Bei einem seiner Texte musste sie ihren Ärger herunterschlucken, denn er nannte das Weibliche unvollkommener als das Männliche.

„Waren wir also ein kleiner Chauvi?", murmelte sie angriffslustig. Aristoteles konnte von Glück sagen, dass er bereits tot war, sonst hätte Hermine sich gern mal mit ihm unterhalten.

Kurzfristig las sie sich in andere Schriften ein, die aus dem alten Griechenland stammten. Alle nannten vier wichtige Punkte, die die Seele betrafen. Jeder Körper würde nur über eine einzelne Seele verfügen, stand dort als erster Punkt. Der zweite war, dass diese Seele durch Wanderung den Körper wechseln könnte. Die anderen beiden Punkte waren, dass die Seele nach dem Tod weiterexistieren würde und außerdem, sollte sie keinen Leib ihr eigenen nennen, mit anderen Seelen körperlos an einem Ort hausen. Als Beispiel wurde in einer urgermanischen Schrift erwähnt, dass einer dieser Orte, an denen Seelen auf neue Körper warten würden, „Ewiger See" genannt wurde. Der Trank, den Severus eingenommen hatte, trug mit seiner zerstörenden Wirkung definitiv den falschen Namen.

Wieder bei Aristoteles angekommen stolperte sie über die Aussage „Freundschaft ist eine Seele in zwei Körpern. Gleichheit die Seele der Freundschaft.". Sie war sich sicher, dass das eine Bedeutung hatte. Freundschaft war immer von großem Wert. Im Mungos hatte sie erfahren, dass Patienten, die weniger oder gar keinen Besuch bekamen, nicht so schnell den Weg der Genesung einschlugen wie Menschen, die von Familie und Freunden umgeben waren. Womöglich hatte Freundschaft sogar einen arithmantischen Zahlenwert, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Sie hatte an einigen Stellen das Gefühl, der griechische Philosoph würde von dem Tier im Menschen schreiben – von einem Animagus. Ihr Entschluss stand bald fest. Sie wollte sich an alle Zahlen halten, die man mit den Schriften von Aristoteles in Zusammenhang brachte. Zur Zahl der Seele addierte sie den Wert für den Schutztrank und subtrahierten den Wert für den Ewigen See, den sie vorher auch erst noch aufgrund aller angewandten Zutaten herausbekommen musste. Als Ergebnis bekam sie die Zahl 1294,2 – den Wert für Severus' Seelenkern. Nun musste sie sich daran machen, mit den Werten verschiedenster Zutaten mathematisch zu ermöglichen, dass der Wert von Severus' Seelenkern wuchs. Dabei musste sie sich an die Formeln halten, die die Arithmantik vorgab. Es war eine schwierige und zeitraubende Aufgabe. Hermine begann auf der Stelle.

Anstatt einen Kessel anzuwerfen und mit Zutaten zu brauen, braute sie mögliche Heilmittel wieder nur theoretisch mit den vielen Zahlen. Zum Glück gab es Bücher, in denen die jeweiligen Zahlen für Zutaten angegeben waren. Sie warf also nicht Pfeilkraut und Zuckerbüsche in einen Topf, sondern addierte stattdessen 186,1 und 345,78 unter Beachtung angewandter Mengenalgebra und den wichtigen Werten für den Siedepunkt. Es gab unzählige Wege. Der einzige Hinweis waren die Zutaten, die im Ewigen See verwendet wurden.

Hermine prüfte die Zutaten, die das Gegenteil der Zutaten des Ewigen Sees darstellten. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, gleich beim ersten Mal auf die Lösung zu stoßen, aber natürlich kam es anders. Wenn die Zutaten vom Wert her nicht passten, änderte sie die Zubereitungsform. Allein das Pfeilkraut hatte weit über dreihundert verschiedene Werte, je nachdem, ob die Zutat frisch war, an der Luft oder im Keller getrocknet, geschnitten oder zerstoßen, fein oder grob gemahlen wurde. Die Liste ließ sich mit auch mit den anderen Zutaten beliebig fortführen. Hermine musste herausfinden, wie welche Zutat zubereitet sein musste. Sie war mehr als froh, das Originalrezept des Ewigen Sees zu kennen, denn nur so konnte sie von vornherein Zutaten wählen, die eine wachsende Wirkung aufwiesen.

Als es unten laut klopfte, schreckte Hermine hoch. Sie eilte zur Ladentür, nur um dort einen Kunden stehen zu sehen, der mit Hilfe seiner Hand durch die Scheibe spähte. Als er sie sah, lächelte er und ging einen Schritt zurück, so dass Hermine öffnen konnte.

„Sie haben doch geöffnet oder?", wollte der Herr mittleren Alters wissen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Stück Pergament, auf dem ein Heiler etwas notiert hatte.  
Hermine stutzte. „Wie spät haben wir es denn?"  
„Es ist kurz nach neun."

Die Nacht war wie im Flug vergangen. Den ersten Schwall an Kunden, die mit Heilmittelempfehlungen der in der Nähe angesiedelten Heiler bei ihr aufschlugen, fertigte sie innerhalb von zwei Stunden ab. Danach kamen nur vereinzelt Kunden, weswegen Hermine ihre Arithmantikberechnung mit in den Verkaufsraum genommen hatte. Unter der Theke, vor jedem verborgen, rechnete sie heimlich weiter, wenn sie ein wenig Luft hatte.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause machte sich ein unangenehmer Geruch im Verkaufsraum breit. Hermine blickte von ihren Unterlagen auf und bemerkte einen Mann, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie den Herrn, der nun erschrocken von einem Fläschchen abließ, das er eben betrachtete.  
„Huch, ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen." Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sein Umhang war schmutzig, er selbst wirkte nicht viel sauberer. Als er vor ihr stand, schlug ihr ein strenger Geruch entgegen. Buttersäure.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Sie hielt sich zurück, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen oder gar demonstrativ das Fenster zu öffnen. Der Mann stank nach altem Schweiß.  
„Ich würde gern Vielsafttrank bestellen."

Hermine wurde misstrauisch, entnahm dennoch einer Schublade ein Formular, das sie vor ihm auf den Tresen legte – mit einer Armlänge Abstand. Der Mann beguckte sich das Formular, ohne es zu berühren.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.  
„Das Formular, das Sie ausfüllen müssen, bevor ich Ihnen Vielsafttrank verkaufen darf", erklärte sie knapp.

Endlich nahm er das Pergament in die Hand und überflog die zig Fragen nach Name, Alter und Anschrift des Käufers sowie den Grund für die Verwandlung und den Namen der Person, in die sich verwandelt werden möchte.

„Warum zum Teufel wollen Sie das alles wissen?" Seine raue Stimme klang grantig.  
„Nicht ich will das wissen." Hermine hielt die Luft an und ging einen Schritt nach vorn, tippte dann auf das Zeichen des Ministeriums, das man oben im Kopf des Formulars sehen konnte. „Die wollen das wissen. Das sichert auch mich ab, damit ich nicht belangt werden kann, wenn Unfug damit getrieben wird."

Der übelriechende Kunde schnaufte. Aus reinem Instinkt wich Hermine eine Schritt zurück, um nicht noch seinem Atem ausgesetzt zu sein, der sicherlich nicht besser roch.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mit meiner Frau einfach nur für eine Stunde die Rollen tauschen möchte?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte zum Pergament hinüber. „Da ist die Spalte für den Grund."  
„Das ist doch albern!", schimpfte der Mann.  
„Nein, das ist Gesetz."

Durch zusammengekniffene Lider blickte er sie fies an. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie, aber sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Irgendwoher kannte sie ihn, aber sein Gesicht war ihr vollkommen fremd. Vielleicht, vermutete sie verängstigt, war er längst durch Vielsafttrank verwandelt?

„Darf ich das mitnehmen?" Der Kunde winkte mit dem Formular, so dass sie nickte. „Gut." Er verstaute es in seinem Umhang. „Dann nehme ich noch was gegen Kopfschmerzen." Als Hermine sich umdrehte, um aus dem Regal hinter sich das Glas mit den Dragees zu nehmen, hörte sie seine raue Stimme sagen: „Danke, Schätzchen."

Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern, denn endlich wusste sie, woher sie diesen Mann kannte – seine raue Stimme, diese Worte und der übler Geruch. Er war einer von den beiden gewesen, die sie auf dem Weg zu Gringotts überfallen hatten. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich so heftig, dass sie befürchtete, er könnte es hören. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend nahm sie das Glas und drehte sie um; machte dabei gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Wie viele sollen es sein?" Sie hielt bereits eine kleine Papiertüte in der Hand, in der sie die Dragees füllen wollte.  
„Zwanzig reichen. Was kostet das?"

Hermine beobachtete, wie der Dieb ein Säckchen aus seinem Umhang fischte, das ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die gestohlenen Galleonen in einen eigenen Geldbeutel umzufüllen. Stattdessen trug er den ihren bei sich. Hermine ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Dreißig Sickel und zehn Knuts."  
„Das ist aber preiswert", murmelte er, als er von ihrem Geld den entsprechenden Betrag abzählte und auf die Theke legte. „Machen Sie dabei eigentlich einen guten Gewinn?"

Ihre Atmung wurde immer hastiger. Die Erinnerungen an den Unfall waren wieder sehr präsent. Auch wenn es taghell war und sie draußen einige Menschen die Winkelgasse entlangschlendern sah, bekam sie es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

„Warum fragen Sie?" Nur in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: 'Um mich nochmal auszurauben?'  
„Weil ich Ihnen durchaus viel mehr Geld anbieten würden, wenn wir die Sache mit dem", er lehnte sich über die Theke und verbreitete damit seinen scheußlichen Gestank noch viel mehr, „Formular vom Ministerium vergessen könnten? Ich würde nicht geizen."

Der Vorwurf lag ihr auf der Zunge, dass er nicht einmal mit seinem eigenen Geld bezahlen wollte. Rechtschaffen, wie Hermine war, richtete es sich gegen all ihre Prinzipien, auf diesen Handel einzugehen, doch andererseits hätte sie nur so die Möglichkeit, später mit Severus' Hilfe diesen Mann dingfest zu machen.

„Was würden Sie mir denn anbieten?", fragte sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene.  
„Was kostet der Trank normalerweise?"  
„32 Galleonen."  
Der Mann verzog das Gesicht, bevor er fies grinste. „Machen wir 20 draus. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass der Betrag für Sie 'steuerfrei' ist."  
„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es einen Monat braucht, um ihn zu brauen", erinnerte sie ihn. „Sagen wir 25 und es wird was draus."

Eine schmutzige Hand mit schwarzen Fingernägeln streckte sich ihr entgegen. Nur wiederwillig schlug sie ein.

„Dann bis in einem Monat."

Der Kunde war kaum zur Tür raus, da schloss Hermine die Apotheke und eilte nach oben ins Badezimmer, um sich angeekelt die Hände zu waschen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Nur der Gedanke an eine gerechte Strafe, die dem Mann blühen würde, ließ sie die Furcht bekämpfen.

Die Option, in einem Monat einen Vielsafttrank zu erhalten, um damit vielleicht näher an Harry Potter zu gelangen, ließ Stringer aufatmen. Die von Hopkins versprochene Belohnung kündigte für ihn und seinen Kumpel Fogg ein angenehmes Leben an. Beide würden nicht mehr in einem heruntergekommenen Gasthaus in der Nokturngasse leben müssen und Fogg könnte sich den notwendigen Wolfsbanntrank auch ehrlich erwerben, vorausgesetzt er wollte das überhaupt.

An den alternden Dirnen vorbei und die Schwarzhändler passierend traf er im Gasthaus „Der Gehängte" ein. Die Zimmer in dieser Schenke waren so preiswert, weil der namensgebende Gehängte noch immer dort umherspukte und auch nachts laut stöhnend jedem sein Leid klagte, ob man es hören wollte oder nicht. Der Wirt war für jeden Gast dankbar, der für eines der miesen Zimmer den geringen Preis zu zahlen bereit war. Fogg und Stringer stellten momentan die einzigen Besucher dar, die für einen Monat im Voraus bezahlt hatten. Wenn Vollmond wäre, müsste zumindest Fogg wieder in die Wälder ziehen, sonst würde man ihn wegen des Lärms rauswerfen oder dem Ministerium melden. Stringer ging die brüchigen Stufen hinauf in den ersten Stock, in dem sich die Zimmer befanden.

Fogg saß an einem wackligen Tisch und las in einer gestohlenen Zeitung, blickte erst auf, als Stringer ihn grüßte.

„Hast du was zu essen mitgebracht?"  
„Die Läden haben jetzt geschlossen. Ich hole nachmittags was", versicherte Stringer. Zur Antwort knurrte Foggs Magen.  
„Ich hab Hunger!"  
„Später! Ich war in einer Apotheke und hab Vielsafttrank geordert. Nur für den Fall, dass unsere Pläne nicht in den nächsten vier Wochen eingehalten werden können."  
Fogg legte die Zeitung beiseite und blickt seinen Gefährten ungläubig an. „Was denn für Pläne? Wir haben keine Pläne oder ist mir da was entgangen?"  
„Wir sollten uns aber langsam mal Gedanken machen, wie wir an Potter rankommen können, ohne dass seine Freunde uns gleich mit Flüchen grillen."

Unverständlich murmelte Fogg etwas vor sich hin. Er glaubte nicht daran, den Auftrag von Hopkins ausführen zu können. Er wollte Potter nicht einmal entführen. Erstens war er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, bei dem man auf der Hut sein musste und zweitens las er gerade einen Artikel in der Muggelpost, in dem sich Potter für die Rechte der Werwölfe starkmachte – sich für Fogg und seinesgleichen einsetzte.

„Die Brüder waren hier", murrte Fogg unzufrieden. „Gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven mit ihren ständigen Fragen über unser Vorankommen."  
„Hopkins will uns im Auge behalten, falls wir uns mit dem Vorschuss aus dem Staub machen sollten. Was stören dich die beiden Squibs? Die haben gegen uns keine Chance, sollten wir wirklich verschwinden." Stringer setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl, der unter der Last laut stöhnte. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Fogg mit seinem eigenen Stuhl etwas abrückte, sehr wahrscheinlich wegen des üblen Körpergeruchs. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts dafür kann", verteidigte sich Stringer, bevor er belustigt hinzufügte, „aber es hat einen Vorteil: Meine Feinde möchten mir nicht zu nahe kommen."  
„Es hat aber auch den Nachteil, dass deine Freunde sich dir auch nicht nähern möchten. Bei Merlins Bart, nimm ein Bad! Dann hat meine Nase wenigstens eine Stunde Ruhe."  
„Und danach fängt es wieder an, also wozu die Mühe?"  
Fogg schnaufte gereizt. „Du könntest wenigstens so tun, als würde es dich selbst auch stören. Das kommt eben davon, wenn man eine Hexe heiratet und mit deren Schwester ein Techtelmechtel beginnt. Das würde nicht mal ich tun, so anständig wie ich bin."  
„Anständig? Und das aus dem Munde eines Diebs, Hehlers und Betrügers!" Stringer lachte auf, rückte sich dabei die Zeitung gerade, die Fogg dort abgelegt hatte. „Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass wir mit dem Geld von Hopkins endlich einen Fluchbrecher bezahlen können, der sich um den Gestank kümmert, den meine werte Gattin mir für das 'faule Spielchen', das ich mit ihr getrieben habe, angehext hat."  
Der Werwolf seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Ich bete zu Merlin und Morgana, dass es wenigstens dagegen ein Mittel gibt." Mit mehr als dem Wolfsbanntrank konnte Fogg nicht rechnen.

Ohne etwas zu essen, obwohl besonders Foggs Magen dringend etwas benötigte, nahmen beide wenigstens eine Tasse Tee zu sich, um sich die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag vertreiben zu können. Natürlich schmiedeten sie auch Pläne, von denen sie die meisten gleich wieder verwerfen mussten, weil Potter nicht leicht zu bekommen wäre.

„Und wenn wir uns als Journalisten ausgeben?" Fogg tippte auf die Zeitung. „Er gibt ja offensichtlich wieder Interviews!"  
„Wer von uns soll mit diesem Anliegen an ihn herantreten?" Stringer zeigte auf sich selbst. „Der Stinker oder", er deutet zu seinem Kumpan, „der Typ mit der dicken Narbe am Hals? Ich würde keinen von uns auch nur einen Meter an mich heranlassen, wäre ich Potter."  
„Wir könnten die Mitleidsmasche fahren und mich als armen, bedauernswürdigen Werwolf hinstellen, der sich von dem großen Harry Potter ein wenig Hoffnung verspricht."  
„Das wäre nicht einmal gelogen", warf Stringer ein, als er den Artikel in der Muggelpost überflog, „ich meine das mit dem 'arm und bedauernswürdig'."  
„Jedenfalls kann man mich nicht zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riechen!"  
Stringer war etwas anderes eingefallen. „Sind nicht bald Prüfungen? Die ZAGs?"  
„Klar", stimmte Stringer zu, „und zwar in Hogwarts, hinter dicken Mauern und einer Menge Schutzzaubern."  
„Ja, aber wir könnten uns als Prüfer ausgeben!"  
Aufgebracht schüttelte Fogg den Kopf. „Du auf keinen Fall. Du bist viel zu auffällig. Und ich?" Nochmals schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mich hat man dort auch nie gesehen. Ich hab keine Lust, von Dumbledore in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Ich könnte wetten, er benötigt keine fünf Minuten, um herauszufinden, wer ich bin, was ich vorhabe und wie der Name von meinem Lieblingsteddy war, den meine Mutter mir als Kind geschenkt hat."  
Stringer winkte ab. „So gut ist der nun auch nicht."  
„Nein, hast recht, er ist besser. Vergiss es! Mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde nach Hogwarts. Das wäre Selbstmord."

Seufzend griff Stringer in seine Innentasche, um die Tüte mit den Kopfschmerzdragees zu entnehmen. Er warf sie vor Fogg auf den Tisch.

„Gegen deine Kopfschmerzen."  
Die Tüte an sich nehmend klärte Fogg ihn auf. „Die sind gar nicht für mich. Die Roth-Brüder wollten die für Hopkins haben. Er darf nur nicht wissen, dass es ein Heilmittel aus unserer Welt ist. Deren Aspirin hilft offenbar schon lange nicht mehr gegen seine Kopfschmerzen."  
„Der Typ hat sowieso einen Knall. Ich meine, was will er überhaupt?" Stringer untermalte seine Frage mit beiden Händen. „Ein Muggel, der von unserer Welt erzählt bekam, will sich Potter schnappen, um was zu tun?"  
Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf offenbarte Fogg kleinlaut: „Das wird irgendwas Politisches sein und von sowas habe ich keine Ahnung."  
„Was Politisches? Ich bitte dich, das ist doch Quatsch. Wo bitte ist Potter politisch aktiv? Er hat sogar die Wahl zum Minister ausgeschlagen."  
Wie aus der Pistole geschossen versicherte Fogg: „Ich hätte ihn gewählt!"  
„Du hast damals auch Fudge gewählt, weil jemand deine Stimme gekauft hat!", warf ihm Stringer vor.  
Fogg grinste verschmitzt. „Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld."  
„Du warst schon immer ein Gauner, Fogg! Käuflich."  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Das bin ich erst, nachdem ich gebissen wurde. Vorher hatte ich rein gar nichts an meinem Leben auszusetzen."  
„Du nicht", stimmte Stringer zu, „aber deine Schwiegereltern. Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass man dich rausgeworfen hat."  
„Das werde ich auch niemandem erzählen."

Mittlerweile wirkte Fogg trotzig. So wurde er immer, wenn er über etwas nicht reden wollte. Stringer beließ es dabei. Er selbst hatte wenig angenehme Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit, besonders an seine Frau. Für sein geruchsintentives Schicksal war er durch seine Untreue selbst verantwortlich. Fogg hingegen wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und erlebte erst dann die gesamte Palette an Ungerechtigkeiten, die über ihn eingebrochen war, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte.

Fogg blickte starr auf das Foto von Harry Potter, das das Titelbild der Muggelpost zierte. Er war schon lange kein kleiner Junge mehr. Das letzte Bild vom Idol der Zaubererwelt hatte Fogg kurz nach dem Krieg gesehen, als Potter und einige andere einen Orden erhalten hatten.

„Wenn wir Vielsafttrank haben, in wen würden wir uns verwandeln wollen?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich den Vielsafttrank nur bestellt, falls uns bis dahin etwas einfallen sollte. Der braucht immerhin einen Monat."  
Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Fogg, bevor er aufschaute und erschrocken fragte: „Das hast du doch nicht etwa hier in der Nokturngasse bestellt? Du weißt, dass die unsauber arbeiten."  
„Ich bin doch nicht irre und trinke etwas, was diese Gauner einen Monat lang unter fragwürdigen hygienischen Umständen zusammenpampen. Nein, ich war in der Winkelgasse bei jemandem, der etwas von seinem Job versteht."  
Durch zusammengekniffene Augen blickte Fogg ihn an. „Du hast nicht etwa bei der Kleinen bestellt? Bei der neuen Apothekerin, die wir ausgeraubt haben."  
„Haben wir sie ausgeraubt?" Stringer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir überfallen so viele Menschen, da wird mir das entfallen sein."  
„Werd' ja nicht unvorsichtig, hörst du?", warnte Fogg seinen Kumpel.  
„Überleg lieber, wie wir …"

Stringer wurde unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Nach einem lauten Herein betraten Arnold und Alex das Zimmer. Beide verzogen angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ah, meine Freunde", stichelte Stringer. „Was führt euch in unser bescheidenes Heim?"  
„Wir wollen uns vergewissern", begann der ältere der beiden Squibs, „dass ihr auch an dem Job arbeitet, den Mr. Hopkins euch auferlegt hat."  
„Mmmh", macht Stringer nachdenklich, aber auch amüsiert. „Seit wann sind wir so sehr befreundet, dass wir uns sogar duzen? Oder gehört das dazu, wenn man für Hopkins einen Auftrag ausführt."  
Der jüngere Bruder fragte spöttelnd: „Wird der Auftrag denn ausgeführt? Denn wisst ihr: Jedes Mal, wenn wir einen Kontrollbesuch machen, sitzt ihr nur da und unterhaltet euch."  
Fogg schnaufte aufgebracht. „Das nennt man 'Pläne schmieden', du Idiot!"  
„Pläne? Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, uns in diese Pläne einzuweihen?", fragte Arnold.

Von seinem Stuhl stand Stringer auf, um auf Arnold zuzugehen, der verständlicherweise vor dem Geruch zu fliehen versuchte und rückwärts ging, bis ein Schrank ihn aufhielt. Stringer grinste bösartig.

„Vielleicht", hauchte er den Squib an, „weihen wir euch nicht ein, weil ihr die Pläne einfach nicht verstehen würdet? Würde mich überraschen, wenn Ausgestoßene wie ihr etwas über Vielsafttrank wisst." Mit einer Hand stützte sich Stringer an dem Schrank hinter Arnold ab, genau neben dessen Kopf, woraufhin die Geruchspartikel des Unterarms besonders gut zur Geltung kamen. Arnolds verzogene Miene sprach Bände. „Oder bist du Experte auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke?", spöttelte Stringer. „Wie lange habt ihr beide in der Zaubererwelt leben dürfen, bevor eure Eltern erfahren haben, dass ihr 'nur' Squibs seid?" Er hatte das Wort „nur" absichtlich sehr geringschätzig betont und erhielt daraufhin die Reaktion, die er erhofft hatte hervorzurufen. Arnold stieß ihn wütend von sich. Einen Augenblick lang torkelte Stringer, bevor er das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Mein Leben hat dich nicht zu interessieren!", keifte Arnold.  
„Vielleicht aber doch? Warum habt ihr nicht in der Muggelwelt ein eigenes Leben begonnen, anstatt euch wieder und wieder hier herumzutreiben und euch der Demütigung auszusetzen, die ihr ohne Frage mit Sicherheit erfahrt? Könnt ihr etwa von der magischen Welt nicht loslassen? Oder wollt ihr nur nicht loslassen, weil sie euch verzaubert hat?"

Fogg hielt sich völlig heraus. Er kannte den Zorn, den Stringer tag ein, tag aus in seinem Herzen mit sich führte. Es wäre ratsam, nicht selbst das Ziel der Bösartigkeiten zu werden, also ließ er seinen Freund die anderen beiden zusammenstauchen, auch wenn er Mitleid mit ihnen hatte. Arnold und Alex zählten wie er zu einer von der Zauberergesellschaft verachteten Minderheit. Der jüngere Bruder, Alex, hielt sich ebenfalls zurück, beobachtete die kleine Auseinandersetzung aber sehr aufmerksam.

Seine verletzenden Anmerkungen hielt Stringer nicht im Zaum, als er das Wort erneut an Arnold richtete.

„Oder habt ihr euch einem Muggel angeschlossen, um eines Tages Rache für eure Verbannung ausüben zu können?" Stringer fletschte die Zähne. „Und das alles nur, weil Mami und Papi euch eines Tages nicht mehr lieb gehabt haben!"

Die Luft in diesem kleinen Zimmer brannte. Arnold war nicht mehr zu halten und stürzte sich auf Stringer, der nicht einmal die Zeit fand, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Den hatte Arnold in Windeseile aus dem Umhang gezerrt und weit weggeworfen. Der Stab rollte in eine Ritze und verschwand unter den Dielen.

Als Fogg sich von der Schocksekunde erholt hatte, sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, um seinem Freund zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch auch er bekam seinen Stab nicht zu fassen. Alex setzte sich gleichermaßen für seinen Bruder ein. Der jüngere der Squibs stürzte sich auf Fogg und warf ihn zu Boden. Weder Stringer noch Fogg fanden Zeit und Konzentration dafür, ihren Zauberstab mit einem stablosen Aufrufezauber heranzuschaffen. Stringer fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, Arnold mit geballter Faust über ihm. Der junge Mann schlug so schnell zu, dass Stringer sogar ein Geräusch wahrnehmen konnte, als die Faust die Luft zerriss. Den knackenden Laut, als die Zähne aufeinanderstießen, hörte jeder im Raum.

Auch Alex hatte Fogg noch immer unter sich begraben. Er griff nach einem schweren Aschenbecher, der vom Tisch gefallen war.

„Nein!" Fogg fürchtete um sein Leben. Ein schwerer Aschenbecher aus Granit und der menschliche Schädel vertrugen sich nicht. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Willst du mich umbringen?"

Alex zögerte, warf den Aschenbecher dann von sich und schlug mit der Faust zu. Der stechende Schmerz der Nasenwurzel breitete sich sofort im ganzen Gesicht aus. Fogg stöhnte laut auf, versuchte sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu schützen, doch ein weiterer Schlag blieb zum Glück aus. Etwas Warmes, das seinen Hals hinunterlief, löste erst einen Schluckreflex aus. Kurz darauf würgte er. Alex ließ ihn nicht los, auch nicht, als Fogg seinen Kopf zur Seite rollte und das Blut erbrach, das sich aus einer nicht sichtbaren Wunde einen Weg durch die Nasennebenhöhlen suchte. Zumindest wurde er nur noch festgehalten, aber nicht mehr von Alex geschlagen.

Anders sah es bei Arnold und Stringer aus. Letzterer lag wie sein Freund mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden; Arnold mit drohenden Fäusten über ihm. Stringer gab seinem Angreifer einen kräftigen Tritt, womit er ihn am Steißbein traf. Den abgelenkten Mann konnte er endlich von sich stoßen. Sogleich rappelte sich Arnold wieder auf und trat wahllos auf sein Opfer ein, das gerade vom Boden aufstehen wollte. Er traf dabei das Knie von Stringer, der daraufhin erneut zusammensackte. Wieder trat Arnold zu, direkt in den Bauch. Stringer heulte auf wie ein Tier und krümmte sich, blickte durch Tränen zu seinem Peiniger hinauf.

„Du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen!" Arnold spuckte auf Stringer, bevor er ihm nochmals einen Tritt in die gleiche Stelle gab, dabei die Unterarme traf, mit denen der am Boden Liegenden sich schützen wollte. „Ohne eure Stäbe seid ihr so hilflos. Ich hätte gut Lust", er trat nochmals zu, „dir eine Lektion zu erteilen, die du niemals in deinem Leben vergessen wirst."

Arnolds Blick fiel auf den Aschenbecher aus Granit, den er im Nu in der Hand hielt. Um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, kroch Stringer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über den rauen Holzboden. Er hoffte, seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, doch Arnold hatte sich ihm erneut genähert und seine Ankunft mit einem weiteren Tritt angekündigt.

„Wohin denn so eilig, Mr. Stringer?"  
„Du verdammter Squib!" Mit dieser Bemerkung heimste er einen weiteren Tritt ein, doch Stringer ließ nicht locker. „So zerfressen vom Hass? Soll jeder einzelne Zauberer, jede einzelne Hexe dran glauben?" Er zuckte zusammen, als er mit einem weiteren Fußtritt rechnete, doch der blieb aus. „Auch die, die euch gegenüber keine Vorurteile haben?"  
„Jeder hat Vorurteile gegen uns."  
Es irritierte Arnold, dass gerade sein Bruder ihm wiedersprach und beteuerte: „Das ist nicht wahr!"  
„Halt deinen Mund!"

Mit seinen Knien hatte Arnold die Arme von Stringer am Boden fixiert, als er sich wieder auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Er saß halb auf dem Bauch, halb auf dem Brustkorb auf dem wehrlosen Zauberer. Mit beiden Händen hob er den großen Aschenbecher über den eigenen Kopf. Dabei beobachtete er das Gesicht von Stringer, doch was er sah, gefiel ihm offenbar nicht. Stringer sprach es mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.

„Was denn? Erwartest du etwa Angst? Nicht von mir, bedaure. Der Krieg hat mich viele Dinge ertragen lassen. Der eigene Tod scheint da geradezu harmlos wie ein Kätzchen, das ich schon mehr als einmal in meinem Leben streicheln musste. Du willst mir Angst machen? Werd' erst einmal erwachsen, Jungchen."  
Von einer blechernen Stimme hörte man plötzlich die anspornenden Worte: „Schlag zu, Bursche. Es ist so einsam hier."

Der Gehängte, der im Wirtshaus spukte, war unbemerkt durch die verschlossene Tür gekommen und hoffte nun offenbar auf einen Gefährten in seiner einsamen Existenz als Geist. Doch nicht nur der Geist des Gehängten, sondern auch der Wirt war auf den Kampf im ersten Stock aufmerksam geworden. Mit einem lauten Krachen verschaffte sich jemand Zutritt. Der leicht untersetzte Wirt hatte die Tür aus den Angeln gehoben und richtete seinen Zauberstab nacheinander auf Fogg und Alex, dann auf Stringer und am Ende auf Arnold, der nun langsam die Arme senkte und den Aschenbecher auf den Boden warf.

„Nur ungern", begann der Wirt aufgebracht, „hole ich die Polizeibrigade, aber wenn hier nicht langsam Ruhe herrscht …"  
„Keine Sorge", unterbrach Arnold, bevor er von Stringer abließ und aufstand. „Wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen."

In Richtung seines Bruders machte Arnold eine Kopfbewegung, mit der er Alex dazu aufforderte, ihm zu folgen. Alex ließ Foggs Arme los und stand auf. Beide Squibs drängten sich am beleibten Wirt vorbei ins Freie. Der Wirt blickte ihnen kurz nach, bevor er seine Gäste betrachtete.

„Was wollten die Kerle?"  
Stringer spielte die Begegnung hinunter. Der Inhaber des Gasthauses durfte nicht zu viel erfahren. „Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."  
„Eine kleine?" Der Wirt zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, womit sein helles Gesicht einem Vollmond glich. „Sah mir eher nach einer großen aus." Als er Fogg betrachtete, der sich nun aufgerichtete hatte und sich die Nase hielt, aus der er unaufhörlich blutete, empfahl er: „Sie sollten das von einem Heiler ansehen lassen. Sieht nicht gut aus."

Stringer blutete zwar nicht, aber die unzähligen Tritte in den Magen und auf die Gliedmaßen würden eine Menge blauer Flecken hinterlassen. Er konnte jetzt schon einen Schmerz ausmachen, der einem starken Muskelkater glich. Als er aufstehen wollte, krümmte er sich und hielt sich den Bauch, so dass der Wirt ihm aufhalf.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete der Geist des Gehängten die drei Männer und zog enttäuscht von dannen, als ihm bewusst wurde, heute mit keinem Toten mehr rechnen zu dürfen. Der Wirt folgte dem Geist, nachdem Stringer ihm versichert hatte, sich um seinen verletzten Freund zu kümmern. Das tat er jedoch nur verbal.

„Geh zu einem Heiler", stöhnte er, weil die eigenen Schmerzen sich bei jeder Bewegung bemerkbar machten. Aus seinem Umhang zog er einen Geldsack, aus dem er fünf Galleonen entnahm. Die reichte er Fogg. „Oder hol dir in einer Apotheke was dagegen." Besorgt zeigte er auf das viele Blut. Fogg hatte die Augen geschlossen. Obwohl er eine Hand schützend vors Gesicht hielt, konnte man das rot verschmierte Kinn sehen. Der schwarze Umhang wirkte auf das Blut allerdings wie Löschpapier, denn man sah dort nichts, ahnte aber, dass der Stoff feucht sein musste.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren sammelte Fogg die Münzen ein und verließ das Wirtshaus. In der Nokturngasse beachtete man ihn trotz des Blutes nicht mehr als sonst. Hier, wo sich Diebe, Mörder und andere zwielichtige Gestalten herumtrieben, stellte man keine Fragen.

Vorbei an Flourish und Blotts passierte er den kleinen Weg, der zur wenig belebten Winkelgasse führte. Es war Fogg egal, wer ihm helfen würde. Wichtig war nur, dass ihm sehr bald jemand die Schmerzen nahm. Die Menschen, die er auf seinem Weg traf und die ihm tuschelnd hinterherstarrten, beachtete er nicht. Vom eintretenden Schwindel leicht benommen torkelte er auf ein Schaufenster zu, in welchem sich gerade die dargebotenen Artikel wie von selbst neu anzuordnen schienen.

Hermine, die gerade dabei war, im Ladenfenster auch ihre eigenständig erfundenen Stimmungsaufheller unterzubringen, bemerkte den Mann, der schleichend an der Apotheke vorüberging. Ihr geschulter Blickt sagte ihr nicht nur, dass es sich bei ihm um Mr. Doppel-X handelte, sondern auch, dass es ihm sehr schlecht ging. Obwohl es noch nicht an der Zeit war, öffnete sie ihren Laden und rannte dem Verletzten hinterher.

„Warten Sie!", hörte Fogg eine weibliche Stimme. Er gehorchte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern schloss erneut die Augen. An seiner Schulter fühlte er eine Hand, die ein wenig Druck ausübte und ihn dazu aufforderte, sich umzudrehen. Dann folgte wieder die angenehme Stimme: „Kommen Sie mit. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Wenn sie die Erste sein wollte, die ihm helfen würde, wollte er das Angebot gern annehmen, also ließ er sich von ihr führen. In der Apotheke wurde ihm erst bewusst, wo er sich befand und wer die Frau war. Er hatte sich bei ihr dreimal den Wolfsbanntrank ergaunert und hoffte innig, dass sie das nicht bemerkt hatte oder ihn gar wiedererkannte.

„Zeigen Sie mal." Hermine nahm seine Hand in ihre und zog sie von der Nase weg. Es blutete wie ein Wasserfall. Leichte Schwellungen waren bereits zu sehen. „Autsch", kommentierte sie mitfühlend. „Auch ohne Diagnosezauber kann ich sagen, dass die Nase gebrochen ist. Warten Sie, ich hole etwas."

Im Labor, in dem sich bereits Severus befand und zwei Tränke für Kunden parallel braute, suchte sie in einem Schrank nach einem Mittel, für das sie selten Verwendung fand. Es war ähnlich wie Skele-Wachs, nur dass es nicht nur Knochen heilen konnte, sondern auch den Knorpel in der Nase.

„Rate mal", richtete sie das Wort an Severus, „wer gerade mit gebrochener Nase in meinem Verkaufsraum wartet?" Weil er nicht einmal eine Vermutung hatte und sich nicht äußerte, lüftete sie das Geheimnis. „Mr. Doppel-X."  
„Nein!", entwich es ihm überrascht. Seine Augen strahlten bei der Aussicht auf Vergeltung. „Dann werde ich mal …" Severus wurde von ihr aufgehalten, als er nach draußen stürmen wollte, um sich den Zechpreller zur Brust zu nehmen.  
„Nicht, Severus. Es geht ihm nicht gut."

Er stutzte und sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Was er an ihr ausmachen konnte, stimmte ihn mit einem Schlag wieder milde, denn Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war voller Güte. Im Moment war sie eine Heilerin ohne Vorurteile oder Ablehnung.

„Wenn du mit ihm fertig bist, dann schick ihn zu mir herein", bat Severus trocken. „Und stell den Trank nicht so weit weg, du könntest ihn, wenn ich mit dem Herrn fertig bin, noch einmal benötigen."  
„Solche Dinge lassen sich auch anders regeln, Severus."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Labor, um erneut den Werwolf aufzusuchen. Der hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen kleinen Hocker gesetzt, der meist von der ehemaligen Besitzerin Mrs. Cara benutzt wurde, weil die nicht so lange stehen konnte.

„Hier", Hermine hielt ihm die Phiole unter die Nase, „trinken Sie das, Mr. …"  
„Fogg", gab er sich unbeabsichtigt zu erkennen. „Danke."  
Während ihr Patient trank, erklärte Hermine: „Es wird ein wenig zwacken, aber nicht schlimm. Danach sollten sie für eine Stunde die Nase nicht berühren, sie für drei weitere Stunden nicht putzen."

Er senkte die Phiole wieder und atmete erleichtert durch den Mund aus, als er die heilende Wirkung verspürte. Es trat genau das ein, was sie beschrieben hatte. In seiner Nasenwurzel zwackte und kitzelte es. Die Nase selbst kribbelte, wurde taub, kribbelte wieder. Magie war schon etwas Seltsames.

„Wie haben Sie sich die Verletzung zugezogen?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Bin gegen eine Tür gelaufen?" Man hörte heraus, dass er diese Erklärung nur als mögliche Antwort gegeben hatte, um sie zufriedenzustellen.  
„Hatte die Tür in etwa diese Form?" Hermine ballte ihre Faust, woraufhin Fogg kurz zusammenfuhr, dann aber ihr nettes Schmunzeln bemerkte.  
„Möglich", erwiderte er vorgetäuscht sachlich. „Ich glaube, sie war ein klitzekleines bisschen größer." Gerade wollte er seine Nase betasten, da stoppte er sich selbst, als er sich ihre Anweisung in Erinnerung rief. „Es fühlt sich schon viel besser an, vielen Dank."  
„Gern geschehen."

Aus seiner Innentasche zückte er die fünf Galleonen, doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Bitte", er streckte seine Hand, „nehmen Sie es."  
„Nein danke, wirklich nicht nötig. Das war doch Ehrensache."

Ein Gewissen – das wusste Fogg nun –, hatte er durchaus und in diesem Moment sogar ein schlechtes. Mit Stringer zusammen hatte er die junge Frau mit einem gefälschten Pass, der aus Papier zur Fernkommunikation bestand, an der Nase herumgeführt und jetzt wollte sie nicht einmal die Bezahlung für die Heilung annehmen. Stattdessen nahm die Apothekerin etwas von der Theke und reichte es ihm. Es war eine Broschüre.

„Das wollte ich Ihnen schon das letzte Mal geben."

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Werbematerial ließ ihn erschauern. Sie erinnerte sich offenbar sehr lebhaft an ihn und auch daran, was er getan hatte. Es war ein buntes Faltblatt der „Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen".

„Die könnten Ihnen helfen, Mr. Fogg. Die unterstützen Sie bei der Suche nach einem Job bei Arbeitgebern, die keine Vorurteile haben. Man wird Ihnen auch zur Seite stehen, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen sollten, sich endlich beim Ministerium als Werwolf zu registrieren. Mit einer Strafe brauchen Sie nicht zu rechnen, höchstens mit einer mündlichen Verwarnung."

Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass sie ihn mit der ausgebliebenen Bezahlung für die drei Wolfsbanntränke in Zusammenhang brachte. Er war um Worte verlegen. Ihre freundliche Art machte es nur noch schwieriger, den harten Mann zu spielen. Einer jungen Frau, die ihm so uneigennützig entgegenkam, konnte er nichts antun. Verlegen blätterte in der Broschüre, als ihm ein ganz bestimmter Name auffiel, den er aus den Zeitungen kannte.

„Und ich kann mich dort melden?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ja, am besten bei dem hier." Hermine deutete auf ein Feld mit Kontaktangaben; auf den Namen, der ihm sofort ins Auge gestochen war.  
Tief durchatmend richtete sich Fogg wieder auf. „Vielen Dank, Miss …"  
Sie half ihm auf die Sprünge, falls er das riesige Schild über der Apotheke noch nie gelesen haben sollte, was vielen Kunden so ging. „Granger."  
„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger", wiederholte er höflichkeitshalber nochmal vollständig.  
Als sie ihn zur Tür begleitete, empfahl sie noch: „Wenn es doch wieder bluten sollte, dann kommen Sie einfach her."

Beschämt nickte er, bevor er die Apotheke verließ. Hermine schloss die Tür und erschrak ein wenig, als sie Severus' Stimme hörte, der alles beobachtet haben musste.

„Es könnte einem fast das Mittagessen hochkommen, wenn man beobachtet, mit welcher Herzensgüte du dich um einen Gauner kümmerst."  
„Und genau deswegen magst du mich so", rechtfertigte sie sich keck. Ihm fiel daraufhin nicht einmal eine weitere spitze Bemerkung ein, denn sie sollte Recht behalten. Er mochte ihre Art, das kontrollierte Verhalten in Ausnahmesituationen und dass sie kaum nachtragend war.  
„Ich habe mir auch schon die Nase gebrochen und wurde nicht so betuttelt wie dieser Betrüger!"  
Überrascht drehte sich Hermine zu ihm, weil sie ein wenig Neid herausgehört haben wollte. „Du hast dir die Nase gebrochen? Wann war das?"  
„Zweimal, um genau zu sein."

Ohne ihr weitere Informationen zu geben, ging er zurück ins Labor. Sie war so neugierig, dass sie ihm folgte. Im Labor lehnte sie sich an einen Tisch.

„Wann hast du dir die Nase gebrochen?"  
Er mied den Augenkontakt und fuhr mit dem Brauen fort, als wäre nichts gewesen, erzählte dennoch, wie es sich zugetragen hatte. „Das eine Mal war Black so frei gewesen, mir einen Petrificus Totalus hinterherzuwerfen, als ich an ihm vorbeirannte. Bewegungsunfähig landete ich direkt vor Lilys Füßen – mit dem Gesicht prallte ich auf den steinernen Boden."  
Harry hatte ihr einmal von dieser Geschichte erzählt, weil Sirus damals gern damit geprahlt hatte. „Und das zweite Mal?"  
„Das war das zweite Mal."  
„Dann eben das erste Mal", hakte Hermine nach.  
Severus presste die Lippen fest zusammen und warf eine Zutat in den Kessel, die er hurtig untermischte. „Es war in den Sommerferien der zweiten Klasse." Er erinnerte sich an den heißen Sommer 1972. Zwar hatte er die Zeit Zuhause bei seinem Vater verbracht, aber er war selten bei ihm gewesen, weil er die Angewohnheiten seines alten Herrn nicht gutheißen konnte. „Ich trieb mich häufig in London herum. Die Damen dieser Zeit hatten schon Jahre zuvor Gefallen an sehr ausgefallenen Kleidungsstücken gefunden. Eines hatte mich so", er pausierte kurz, um nach einem treffenden Wort zu suchen, „zerstreut, dass ich Bekanntschaft mit einem Objekt machte, das für die Straßenbeleuchtung verantwortlich war."

Gemächlich rührte Severus seinen Trank, blickte dann einmal gelassen zu Hermine hinüber, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten, doch die grübelte noch über seine Worte.

„'Ausgefallene Kleidungsstücke'?", wiederholte sie. Ihre Stirn begann Falten zu schlagen. „1972?"  
„Korrekt."

In Gedanken ging Hermine sämtliche modischen Erscheinungen durch und als sie glaubte, das gesuchte Kleidungsstück gefunden zu haben, kombinierte sie es mit seiner Aussage. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie seinen Unfall in eigenen Worten wiedergab.

„Du hast einem Mädchen in einem Minirock nachgeschaut und bist gegen eine Laterne gelaufen?"

Erst nach ihrer eigenen Interpretation des Zwischenfalls wollte sich bei ihr etwas einstellen, das sie normalerweise unterdrückte: Schadenfreude. Severus warf ihr nur halbherzig einen warnenden Blick zu. Der Grund war die sichtliche Anstrengung ihrerseits, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, was er amüsiert beobachtete. Als sie sich diesen Moment auch bildlich vorstellte, war es um sie geschehen.

„Severus?"  
„Mmmh?" Noch immer rührte er ohne Eile das Gebräu.  
„Wärst du mir sehr böse, wenn ich darüber lachen muss?" Sie schnaufte bereits, ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich von ganz allein nach oben.  
„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", erlaubte Severus, denn er mochte es, wenn sie gut gelaunt war.

Hermine hielt sich nicht zurück. Sie lachte, aber nicht über ihn, sondern über die Situation selbst. Dabei strahlten ihren Augen eine anhimmelnde Liebenswürdigkeit aus, die ganz allein ihm galt. Unbewusst suchte er nach ähnlichen Momenten aus seinem Leben, deren Schilderung bei ihr die gleiche Reaktion hervorrufen könnte.

Zum Lachen war Fogg noch nicht zumute. Er machte sich keine Sorgen mehr um seine ehemals gebrochene Nase, als er zurück zum Wirtshaus ging. Pure Konzentration hatte sich bei ihm ausgebreitet, denn die Broschüre der Initiative hatte ihn dazu bewegt, einen Plan auszutüfteln.

Seinen Freund fand er auf dem Bett liegend wieder. Der Wirt hatte ihm etwas gegen die Hämatome und Schwellungen gegeben, doch die Schmerzen waren geblieben, waren aber nicht mehr so stark, dass er sie nicht ertragen könnte. Fogg richtete unverzüglich das Wort an ihn, kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten.

„Ich weiß, wie wir Potter kriegen!"  
Stringer blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Wie?"  
„Einer von uns wird sich in Sirius Black verwandeln. Dann locken wir ihn irgendwo hin, machen ihn handlungsunfähig und übergeben ihn an Hopkins."  
„Aha." Stringer klang nicht sehr überzeugt. „Und wie in Merlins Namen möchtest du dich in Black verwandeln?"  
„Weil ich mich mit ihm treffen werde! Es wird mir wohl noch gelingen, ein Haar zu stibitzen."  
„Mag ja sein, aber wie willst du an ihn herankommen? Der ist genauso schwer zu kriegen wie Potter."  
Fogg schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht. Ich werde einen Termin ausmachen, um mit ihm über mein monatliches Problem zu sprechen."

Endlich hielt er seinem Freund die Broschüre entgegen, die Stringer sofort überflog. Als Kontaktperson war ein Mr. Bloom genannt, der die Initiative leitete, aber gleich darunter stand Sirius Black und eine Adresse, über die man ihn per Eule erreichen könnte.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht", murmelte Stringer. „Das könnte sogar klappen!"


	196. Der verrückte Professor

Hi **Paule**,

vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche. Dein Mungo ist ein Geistwesen? Sprechen wir von Aboriginals oder bin ich nur übermüdet, weil ich die Nacht durchgemacht habe? ;)  
Ich stelle meistens keine Erwartungen an Bücher oder Filme und doch werde ich manchmal enttäuscht, wenn sich die Handlung z.B. so sehr wendet, dass sie mir nicht mehr gefällt. Snape wurde enttäuscht, aber vielleicht wird sich sein Wunsch nach Harrys Magie auf anderem Wege verwirklichen lassen. Bis zum Herbst hoffe ich, die FF beendet zu haben. Da bin ich sogar sehr zuversichtlich :)  
Harry eine Fledermaus? Ich stelle mir bei ihm was harmlos Kuscheliges vor, das nur die Zähne zeigt, wenn er sich verteidigen muss. Aber kein „Killerkaninchen". ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,

deinen Rat wird Hermine bestimmt annehmen. Immerhin hat Fogg bei ihr Tränke gestohlen. Einen Dieb schickt man nicht ohne Vorwarnung zu einem Freund. Das schlechte Gewissen könnte bei Fogg nochmal durchbrechen, wenn eine weitere Person ihn ebenso herzlich behandelt. Wer weiß …?  
Einige Handlungsstränge kommen noch zusammen und werden gemeinsam gelöst, andere einzeln. So oder so wird man merken, dass das Ende gar nicht mehr so weit ist.  
Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, mich um Harrys Animagus zu kümmern. Es würde bei ihm sicherlich sehr lange dauern – er könnte sogar aufgeben, weil er nicht mit den ganzen schrecklichen Erinnerungen konfrontiert werden möchte, die in seinem Geist auf ihn (bewusst oder unbewusst) warten.

Hallo **ES **(an Stephen King denkt),

Hermine will wirklich in jedem Menschen nur das Gute sehen und es gelingt ihr sogar. Sie hat in Mr. Fogg, wenn auch nur kurz, etwas berührt und ihn gehen lassen, obwohl sie ihn hätte festnehmen lassen können. Sie ist schon ein Herzchen.  
Wie ich Daniel schon geschrieben hatte, wollte ich Harrys Animagus nicht behandeln. Ob da was kommt, werdet ihr ja noch sehen. ;) Ich müsste dazu etwas recherchieren, damit es auch passt. Harry wird ja gern, wenn er mal als Animagus dargestellt wird, als schwarze Katze mit grünen Augen beschrieben. Entspricht allerdings nicht ganz meinen Vorstellungen. Deine Beschreibung passt allerdings, danach würde ich auch suchen: mutig, aber zurückhaltend.  
Und dir auch vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß bei über 13.000 Wörtern,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors lasen die meisten Schüler die Briefe ihrer Eltern und Geschwister. Manche bekamen ein oder zwei Galleonen für das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende zugesteckt, andere erhielten die Drohung, das Taschengeld gekürzt zu bekommen, sollten sie die UTZe oder ZAGs nicht zur Zufriedenheit der Familie bestehen. Ginny las einen ganz anderen Brief. Er war von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat, dem Bekleidungsgeschäft in Hogsmeade.

Eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen hatte ein paar Wörter des Schreibens lesen können und stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Ist das Kleid endlich fertig? Los, lies schon vor!", wurde sie aufgefordert.  
Ginny räusperte sich: „Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass die Hochzeitsgarderobe nach Ihren individuellen Vorstellungen fertig geschneidert in unserer Filiale in der Winkelgasse auf eine Anprobe wartet."  
„Das hört sich doch gut an. Wann ist die Hochzeit nochmal?"  
Lächelnd erwiderte Ginny: „Am 26. Juni." Noch knapp sechs Wochen.

Manchmal gab es unerklärliche Begebenheiten, die auch ungeklärt bleiben würden, weil man sie nicht einmal erkennen könnte. So würde Hermine nicht einmal vermuten, dass sie plötzlich an die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny denken musste, nur weil es ihrer besten Freundin im Augenblick genauso ging.

„Meinst du", richtete Hermine das Wort an Severus, „ich sollte schon zwei, drei Wochen vorher ein Schild anbringen, dass wir am 26. Juni geschlossen haben?"  
Severus blickte von seinem Kessel auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Was ist denn da?"  
Sie kam nicht drumherum, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Da gehen wir beide zu einer Hochzeit, schon vergessen?"

Dass sie gemeinsam gehen würden, hatten sie längst geklärt. Nur eine Sache stand noch aus, die Hermine unbedingt zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden wollte. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie sich die Tür vom Geschäft öffnete und ein Mann eintrat.

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen", redete sich Severus raus.  
„Ich erwarte …", Hermine verbesserte, „nein, ich fordere mindestens einen Tanz und ein 'Nein' zählt nicht." Als Antwort erhielt sie von Severus eine Mischung aus murmelnden und grunzenden Lauten, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Was war das bitte?", fragte sie herausfordernd nach.  
„Ich sagte nein!"

Die Person, die den Verkaufsraum betreten hatte, ging einige Schritte an der Theke vorbei, um dem Gespräch im Labor zu lauschen.

„Das ist die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes und ich werde dort mit demjenigen tanzen, der mich begleitet!" Trotzig stemmte Hermine ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
„Ich dachte, Mr. Weasley wäre dein bester Freund."  
„Beide sind meine Freunde! Hör auf, auf solchen Kleinigkeiten herumzureiten. Harry und Ginny heiraten nur einmal im Leben. Es ist eine Sache, auf einer Versammlung von Tränkemeistern nicht tanzen zu wollen oder auf einer Siegesfeier nach einem Quidditch-Spiel, aber eine Hochzeit …!"  
Er fiel ihr ins Wort: „Eine Hochzeit ist nichts anderes. Es ist eine Gelegenheit, viele Menschen auf engstem Raum miteinander agieren zu lassen. Es wird einige Reden geben, gutes Essen – das hoffe ich zumindest – und Musik. Bei Letzterem werden sich unzählige Personen blamieren und ich werde keinesfalls dazugehören!"

Die Person im Verkaufsraum trat noch näher an die Tür heran, die zum Labor führte. Sie stand offen, so dass der Mann, der eigentlich nur die Apothekerin sprechen wollte, sie jetzt sogar sehen konnte. Der Tränkemeister war außer Sichtweite, aber dennoch gut zu hören.

„Ist es das? Du befürchtest, dich zu blamieren? Da brauchst du wirklich keine Angst zu haben, denn ich weiß, dass mindestens ein Gast anwesend sein wird, der mit Sicherheit seinem Tanzpartner ständig auf die Füße treten wird und ich mag sie trotzdem."

Nicht nur Severus, sondern auch die Person, die dem Gespräch lauschte, musste sofort an Tonks denken. Die junge Aurorin machte sich überhaupt nichts aus ihrer Tollpatschigkeit, und es interessierte sie nicht, was andere von ihr hielten.

„Warum kannst du ein Nein nicht einfach akzeptieren?", grummelte der Tränkemeister.  
Hermine seufzte. „Ach Severus, eine Hochzeit ohne Tanz ist wie ein Schrumpftrank ohne Gänseblümchen."  
„Ohne diese Zutat wäre es kein Schrumpftrank!"  
„Genau das meine ich doch! Es fehlt etwas. Kannst du nicht einfach mal über deinen Schatten springen, anstatt dich zu verstecken oder läuft es wieder darauf hinaus, dass du in einer Ecke stehst und die anderen beobachtest?" Das folgende Murmeln war für den Lauscher und auch für Hermine zu unverständlich, so dass sie ihrem künftigen Partner vor Augen hielt: „Hast du mal mitgezählt, wie oft ich in dieser Angelegenheit eine Abfuhr von dir bekommen habe?"  
„Ah, führen wir jetzt schon eine Strichliste?"

Hermine war nicht mehr zu halten. Sein Mangel an Kooperation trieb sie zur Weißglut. Entsprechend grantig klang sie auch.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dir ein Tanz-Euphorie-Elixier braust?"  
Ein Schnaufen war zu hören. „So etwas gibt es gar nicht."

Die beobachtende Person sah, wie Hermine einen Stapel Pergamente in die Hand nahm.

„Dann erfinde einen!", wetterte sie. „Es kann nicht schwerer sein als das, was ich hier mache!" Mit dem Stapel Pergamenten winkte sie Severus zu hinüber, bevor sie verärgert zur Tür marschierte.

Der heimliche Zuhörer eilte so leise wie möglich zurück in den Verkaufsraum, um sich eine kleine Dose aus dem Regal zu nehmen, der er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen wollte.

Als Hermine den Verkaufsraum betrat, fand sie Sirius vor, aber sie kam nicht dazu, das Wort an ihn zu richten, denn Severus war ihr wutentbrannt gefolgt und ergriff sie am Oberarm.

„Du brauchst nicht zu glauben", schnauzte er Hermine in einem Ton an, der sie an eine damalige Stunde Zaubertränke erinnerte, „dass du deswegen", er schlug einmal mit der flachen Hand auf die Pergamente, „das Recht dazu hast, mich zu Gegenleistungen zu nötigen!"  
„Nötigen?", wiederholte Hermine erbost. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es überhaupt möglich ist, in irgendeiner Weise Zwang auf dich auszuüben."  
„Dann lass es gefälligst und akzeptiere ein Nein!"

Als Severus sich umdrehte, um den Verkaufsbereich wieder zu verlassen, fiel sein Blick auf Sirius, der still an einem Regal stand und vortäuschte, das Gezanke nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Black!" Sirius drehte sich zu Severus um. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der Blick des Tränkemeisters fiel auf die Dose in seinen Händen. „Darf es noch etwas anderes sein als eine Creme gegen Hämorrhoiden?"  
Erschrocken stellte Sirius die Dose wieder zurück. „Nein danke, ich habe mich nur etwas umgesehen."  
„Umgesehen oder eher umgehört?"  
Sirius schnaufte erregt. „Willst du mich als Spitzel darstellen? Ich dachte, das wäre eher deine Aufgabe."

Severus wollte schon auf Sirius zustürmen, doch er wurde von Hermine aufgehalten. Sie bat ihn wortlos, zurück ins Labor zu gehen, um den Vielsafttrank für den stinkenden Kunden zu brauen. Er kam, auf wenn er äußerst schlecht gelaunt war, ihrer Bitte nach und verschwand. Sirius blickte ihm skeptisch hinterher und als Severus außer Hörweite war, sprach er die Auseinandersetzung an, weil Hermine genauso traurig aussah wie auf dem Bild, das er einmal vor dem Papierkorb gerettet hatte.

„Worum ging es?"  
„Ach", Hermine winkte ab, „es wird nie geschehen."  
„Was? Dass er mit dir tanzt? Kann ich gar nicht verstehen, wie man sich da so zieren kann." Er lachte über Severus und zog dessen Verhalten ins Lächerliche, was Hermine gar nicht gefiel. Sofort verteidigte sie ihren zukünftigen Geschäftspartner.  
„Vielleicht liegt es an den Erfahrungen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens sammeln musste?"  
Den Zusammenhang ihrer Worte verstand Sirius nicht. „Was für Erfahrungen?"  
Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, doch ihre Zunge war spitz. „Ich meine gewisse demütigende Erlebnisse aus Schultagen, die eventuell mit einem Weihnachtsball zu tun haben könnten."

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sofort begriffen hatte. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten ein kleines Stückchen in Richtung Haaransatz und sein Blick richtete sich schuldbewusst auf die Theke, als er sich das damalige Ereignis ins Gedächtnis zurückrief; sich daran erinnerte, dass er an diesem Abend mit zwei Mädchen getanzt hatte, während Severus und der Ravenclaw Georgi Popovich leer ausgegangen waren.

„Über solche Dinge sollte man nach so langer Zeit längst hinweg sein."

Seine Rechtfertigung war nur halbherzig. Er selbst hielt noch immer an dem Gefühl fest, das er damals für Severus empfunden hatte. Sirius stellte sich die Frage, wie er von anderen verlangen könnte, über vergangene Zeiten hinweg zu sein, wenn er selbst noch von den Gefühlen von gestern eingenommen war. Seinem Freund Remus war es viel leichter gefallen, neu anzufangen und sich sogar mit Severus zu unterhalten, ohne dass man eine Eskalation befürchten musste. Vielleicht, dachte Sirius, war es die Schuld der verlorenen Lebensjahre, die er in Askaban und später in der Nicht-Welt des mysteriösen Torbogens lassen musste. Möglicherweise hinderte ihn das Fehlen an Lebenserfahrung daran, von alten Gewohnheiten loszulassen. Severus war nichts anderes als eine dieser alten Gewohnheiten. Allein dessen Anwesenheit appellierte an Sirius' Gehässigkeit, auch wenn er es gelernt hatte, sich einigermaßen zurückzuhalten. Sein Patensohn und sein bester Freund hatten ihm mehr als nur einmal ans Herz gelegt, alte Streitigkeiten zu vergessen und das Kriegsbeil zu begraben, aber genau das fiel Sirius so schwer, denn wenn er mit Severus diese kleinen Boshaftigkeiten austauschte, fühlte er sich wieder so jung wie damals in der Schule. Jetzt war er aber keine zwanzig mehr, er wäre in ein paar Monaten 44 Jahre alt, genau wie Severus.

„Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes?" Mit ihrer mürrisch gestellten Frage riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Was?" Als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie gefragt hatte, verneinte er. „Ich wollte nur mal reinschauen. Bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Duvall." Eigentlich wollte er ihr das Schreibfederset bringen, aber ihm war eine Idee gekommen, wie er mit Severus ein für allemal reinen Tisch machen konnte, aber dafür benötigte er Hermines Handschrift.  
„Ach, wo du gerade hier bist", mit einem Male war ihre schlechte Laune verschwunden. „Ich habe einem Werwolf geraten, dich aufzusuchen. Er hat Angst, das war nicht zu übersehen. Registriert ist er auch nicht, hat mich um drei Tränke geprellt, aber er scheint umgänglich zu sein, wenn er nichts befürchten muss."  
„Wie heißt er?"  
„Sein Name ist Fogg. Ich weiß nicht, wann oder ob er sich bei dir melden wird, aber ich wollte dich trotzdem vorwarnen."  
„Mmmh", summte Sirius gedankenverloren. „Danke fürs Bescheid sagen. Ich werde dann mal gehen. Wir kommen mit der Arbeit schnell voran. Kingsley liest schon den ersten Teil der Gesetzesänderungen und bisher kam von ihm kein Veto."  
Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das ist schön, das freut mich. Ich drücke die Daumen, dass ihr schnell fertig werdet."  
„Danke Hermine, bis dann."

Soeben hatte Sirius die Apotheke verlassen, da traf er in der Winkelgasse auf Anne. Sie hielt eine Tüte in der Hand, die wahrscheinlich ein spätes Mittagessen beinhaltete. Misstrauisch blickte sie erst ihn an, dann den Eingang der Apotheke.

„Anne, du hier?"  
„Ich arbeite in dieser Einkaufsstraße, schon vergessen? Was hattest du da verloren?" Sie nickte zur Apotheke hinüber, während Sirius sich ihr bereits näherte und ihren Arm um den seinen legte. Er ging einige Schritte, so dass sie ihm folgen musste.  
„Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Anne. Deine Meinung ist mir wichtig, aber das werden wir heute Abend Zuhause klären."  
„Um was geht es denn?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen. Lass mich dir nur soviel sagen, dass ich etwas wiedergutmachen möchte."

Abrupt blieb Anne stehen, weswegen er einen Ruck am Arm spürte, mit dem er sie führte.

„Und das hat mit Hermine zu tun?"  
Sirius nickte. „Aber nur indirekt. Es geht um ihren …" Er fragte sich, wie man ihn nennen könnte.  
Anne vermutete korrekt: „Severus?"  
„Genau, um Severus."  
„Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du etwas tun möchtest, das ihn betrifft. Ihr könnt euch nicht ausstehen. Das wird nicht gut gehen."  
„Deswegen will ich ja deine Meinung hören. Ich habe da eine vage Idee, brauche dafür nur noch einen Hauch Weiblichkeit."  
„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Sirius. Du hättest Orakel werden sollen – oder Direktor von Hogwarts. Denk daran, dass Severus mir das Leben gerettet hat. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall in irgendetwas verwickelt werden, das ihm schaden könnte. Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht."  
„Ach Anne, jetzt hör aber auf. Du weißt ja nicht mal, um was es sich handelt." Sie wollte ihm bereits mehr Informationen entlocken, doch er hielt stoppend eine Hand nach oben. „Nein, heute Abend! Und jetzt begleite ich dich erst einmal zu 'Hut und Stock'."  
„Stock und Hut", verbesserte sie.  
„Richtig, richtig."

In Sirius' Gedanken nahm die Idee immer mehr Gestalt an, aber erst heute Abend würde er es mit Anne bereden. Sollte sie auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel hegen, würde er von seinem Vorhaben Abstand nehmen. Er ahnte jedoch, dass Anne begeistert sein würde.

Wenig begeistert war Hermine wegen der kleinen Streitigkeit mit Severus. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass eine Hochzeit von den engsten Freunden mehr war als nur eine Veranstaltung, die man zu seinen Pflichten zählte. Sie verstand jedoch auch, dass Severus besonders in der Anwesenheit von Sirius keinen Grund für Lästereien geben wollte – und Sirius als Harrys Patenonkel würde auf jeden Fall zu Gast sein. Hermine seufzte, denn die Situation schien ausweglos.

Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln ging sie ins Labor, wo Severus dem Vielsafttrank gerade Florfliegen untermischte. Er blickte über seine Schulter, als er sie kommen hörte.

„Der Trank muss noch eine halbe Stunde aufkochen, danach für zwei Tage ziehen", erklärte er mit monotoner Stimme. Er rührte das Gebräu noch einige Male um, bevor er den Löffel am Rand des Kessels abklopfte und damit zum Waschbecken hinüberging, um ihn abzuwaschen. „Noch irgendwelche Aufträge?"  
Hermine war am Tisch angelangt und stand direkt hinter ihm. „Einen Felix Felicis, zwei Gripsschärfungstränke und eine Murtlap-Essenz. Haben wir noch eingelegtes Murtlap-Rückengewebe?"  
„Ich habe vorgestern welches bestellt. Es sollte Morgen bei der Lieferung dabei sein."  
Weil er an alles dachte, musste Hermine lächeln, was er auch an ihrer Stimme hören konnte, als sie ihm erzählte: „Poppy hat auch zwei Liter Skele-Wachs bestellt. Man merkt, dass in Hogwarts die Quidditch-Saison voll im Gange ist."

Er nickte, trocknete dabei den Löffel ab, den er gleich darauf an seinen Haken hängte. Dass Hermine sich ihm genähert hatte, spürte er erst, als sie seine Hand nahm und ihre andere um seinen Unterarm legte. Die Wärme ihrer Wange konnte er an seinem Oberarm fühlen, an den sie sich gelehnt hatte. Stocksteif wartete er darauf, was diese Situation bringen würde. Als er eine Vermutung hatte, sprach er es freiheraus an, wenn auch flüsternd.

„Ich lasse mich nicht überreden, Hermine."  
„Nein, das will ich auch gar nicht versuchen." Wieder seufzte sie, doch diesmal erleichternd, weil der Streit längst vergessen war. „Du sollst nur wissen, wenn du deine Meinung übers Tanzen ändern solltest, dann bin ich allzeit bereit."  
Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und traf mit seinen Lippen auf ihr Haar. „Was wollte Black?"  
„Nichts Bestimmtes. Er hat sich sicher nur die Zeit bei mir vertreiben wollen. Ich habe nämlich gesehen, dass er sich draußen mit Anne getroffen hat." Nur langsam brachte Hermine wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Severus, aber noch immer umfasste sie seinen Unterarm. „Ich benötige noch mehr Federn. Eine sollte vorerst reichen. Ich treffe immer wieder auf neue Zubereitungsmöglichkeiten und muss prüfen, wie die Feder auf bestimmte Verarbeitungsmethoden reagiert."  
„Sofort?"  
„Für heute Abend brauche ich sie." So dicht bei ihm und seine Wärme spürend schloss sie die Augen. „Ich bin müde."  
„Du solltest nicht immer die Nächte durcharbeiten. Die Apotheke führt sich nicht von selbst."  
„Du bist doch da!", erinnerte sie ihn frech. „Du denkst an alles, was ich vergesse. Gehst du eigentlich regelmäßig die Zutaten durch?"  
„Natürlich! Man kann nur Qualität bieten, wenn man verdorbene Zutaten aussortiert und immer für ein vorhandenes Mindestmaß an Standardbestückung sorgt." Severus legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wie kommst du voran?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.  
„Besser als ich erwartet habe, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Die Übung mit den Hundehaaren hat wirklich geholfen. Ich bin viel sicherer bei der Frage, wie ich effektiv vorgehen muss, um eine Lösung zu finden. Und", sie drückte seine Hand, „zwei Zutaten für einen Gegentrank habe ich schon! Einmal ist es das Pfeilkraut, beziehungsweise deren Rhizom. In diesen Wurzeln wird ein Wirkstoff gespeichert, der wachstumsstärkende Eigenschaften besitzt und zwar auf alles."  
„Pfeilkraut hat doch aber keine magischen Eigenschaften!"  
Hermine strich sanft über seinen Unterarm. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Wasserpflanzen, die wir bei Takeda gesehen haben?" Severus nickte, so dass sie erklärte. „Er hat gezeigt, dass sie magische Eigenschaften haben können. In seinem letzten Brief schrieb er …"  
„Er hat dir geschrieben?"  
„Oh", machte Hermine verlegen. „Hab ich ihn dir gar nicht gezeigt?"

Natürlich hatte sie nicht, weswegen sie den Brief, den sie ihren Pergamenten beigefügt hatte, herauszog und Severus zu lesen gab. Er las und las, dabei wurden seine Augen immer größer.

„Takeda hat die magischen Eigenschaften des Pfeilkrauts sogar schon getestet?"  
„Und mir eine Probe der Pflanze geschickt, mit der ich selbst arbeiten konnte."  
„Das ist", Severus schluckte kräftig, „eine Neuheit im Bereich der Zaubertränke!" Summend stimmte sie ihm zu. „Und was für eine Pflanze ist die andere?"  
„Zuckerbüsche! Stellt das genaue Gegenteil vom Gespenstischen Steinregen dar. Die Blume soll dafür sorgen, dass die Seelenteile, die nachwachsen werden, unabänderlich mit dem Kern verschmelzen und wieder eine Einheit mit ihm bilden. Der Gespenstische Steinregen spaltet alles Mögliche, die Zuckerbüsche hingegen sind bekannt für ihre fusionierende Wirkung."  
„Werden Zuckerbüsche nicht auch in der Trankversion des Dauerklebefluchs verwendet?"  
Hermine nickte selbstsicher, denn davon hatte sie erst gestern gelesen. „Ja, was mit Hilfe von Zuckerbüschen verbunden wurde, lässt sich nicht mehr lösen."  
„Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als kämest du voran."  
„Ich werde natürlich nichts überstürzen und lieber mehrmals nachrechnen, bevor sich noch ein Fehler einschleicht. Erst einmal muss ich sämtliche möglichen Zutaten testen und in meine Berechnungen einbinden. Was mir in Takedas Brief aufgefallen ist, war seine Methode, die er dem Pfeilkraut zugute kommen ließ. Er hat regelmäßig mit der Pflanze gesprochen, sie berührt und auf diese Weise mit seiner Magie gefüttert. Das werde ich auch tun müssen, ich weiß nur noch nicht, in welchem Ausmaß. Könntest du demnächst noch etwas von meinem Farbtrank brauen? Ich werde selbst einige Pflanzen anbauen müssen, um Tests zu machen."  
„Sicher."

Auf einem Stück Pergament notierte sich Severus all das, was er noch brauen müsste, als er abrupt innehielt und in Gedanken versank. In seinem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder das Bild ab, in welchem Takeda die nicht-magischen Pflanzen berührte, die daraufhin vor lauter Zauber zu glühen begangen. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauschte er Takeda gegen eine andere Person aus, die er gut kannte.

„Was hast du, Severus?"

Sein Gesicht war bleich, sein Ausdruck jedoch euphorisch, geradezu erschreckend enthusiastisch.

„Harrys Magie!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Was?"  
„Harry soll die Pflanzen ziehen und zwar nach Takedas Methode!"

Da war sie wieder, die Hoffnung in seinen Augen. Hermine verfiel in eine Art Trance, denn sie begann bereits damit, diese Information zu verarbeiten, zu berechnen. Sein Einfall war Gold wert. Wenn Harrys Magie sich schon in purer Form heilend auf Severus auswirken konnte, dann würden die Pflanzen, die sie für den Gegentrank benötigte, sicherlich aus dieser kräftigen Magie einen Vorteil ziehen.

„Brillant, Severus! Einfach nur brillant. Ich werde ihm eine Pflanze geben, um die er sich kümmern soll. Danach werde ich testen, inwiefern sich die Eigenschaften des Pfeilkrauts durch ihn verändert haben."  
„Sofort!"  
„Severus, wir sollten es nicht übereilen."  
„Hermine, es kann Wochen dauern, bis die Pflanze die Magie annimmt. Hat Takeda selbst geschrieben! Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

So impulsiv hatte Hermine ihn selten erleben dürfen, weshalb sie seinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte. Severus' braune Augen glitzerten wie die von Albus, wenn der sich mächtig über etwas freute. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm um den Hals zu fallen und ihn an sich zu drücken.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es funktionieren wird!", hörte er ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

Wange an Wange standen sie da, bis sich seine Arme um ihre Taille legten und er die Augen schloss, einfach nur um das Gefühl zu spüren, das so tief in ihm vergraben war und das ihre Nähe auch auslösen konnte, wenn auch nicht so stark, wie es notwendig wäre, um es am Leben zu erhalten. Er konnte beinahe danach greifen, aber immer wieder entwischte es ihm.

„Du solltest den Zutaten auch die besondere Behandlung zukommen lassen, Hermine", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja", bestätigte er. Ihr musste klar sein, dass sie ebenfalls eine positive Wirkung auf ihn ausübte, sonst hätte er diesen Vorschlag nicht gemacht. Wie es aussah, hatte sie ihn nicht missverstanden, denn sie drückte noch kräftiger zu.

In genau diesem Augenblick umarmten sich eine Menge Menschen auf dieser Welt, auch in Hogwarts, wie die Schüler Meredith und Gordian, die sich auf dem Astronomieturm getroffen hatten oder Harry und Ginny, die keinen Grund benötigten, um den anderen zu herzen.

„Das Kleid ist fertig, Harry. Kommst du mit, wenn ich es nächste Woche anprobiere?"  
Harry löste die Umarmung. „Ich dachte immer, es bringt Unglück, wenn ich dich vorher im Kleid sehe."  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Bei den Muggeln mag es laut Volksmund Unglück bringen, aber ich weiß, dass eine Menge Paare ihre Kleidung aufeinander abstimmen und deshalb auch zusammen einkaufen gehen. Was ist mit deinem Anzug?"  
„Ich hab noch gar nicht …" Ginny schaute ihn erstaunt an und Harry versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Es sind doch noch sechs Wochen! Als ich mich das letzte Mal in einem Geschäft umgeschaut habe, meinten die Verkäufer, dass ich noch viel Zeit hätte."  
„Zeit, die sehr schnell vergehen kann. Dann komm einfach mit, wenn ich das Kleid anprobiere. Du kannst dir dort gleich ein paar Anzüge ansehen." Sie kam ins Schwärmen. „Die haben ganz wundervolle Kataloge, Harry."

Als es klopfte ließen die beiden vollends voneinander ab. Harry ließ den unerwarteten Gast hinein.

„Hermine! Komm rein, schön dich zu sehen." Sein Blick fiel sofort auf das gläserne rundliche Gefäß, das sie in den Händen hielt. Am Boden hatte sich viel Erde abgesetzt, aber zur gleichen Menge war Wasser hinzugegeben. Aus der augenscheinlich überwässerten Erde sprossen über den Rand des Glases hinaus einige grüne Stängel, die an ihren obersten Enden dreiblättrige weiße Blüten aufwiesen.  
„Hallo Harry", sie blickte zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, „Ginny, wie geht's?"  
„Ganz wunderbar, danke der Nachfrage."

Auf dem Boden sah Hermine ihren Patensohn mit magischen Bauklötzen spielen, die nicht sofort umfielen, wenn sie ein wenig schief aufeinander gestapelt wurden. Dementsprechend hoch war bereits ein so schräger Turm gebaut, der den schiefen Turm von Pisa mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten stellte. Als Nicholas sie bemerkte, grinste er breit. Zwei Schneidezähne konnte man andeutungsweise erkennen. Der Junge riss freudig die Arme hoch, ließ dabei den einen Klotz achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„Ist das nicht mein kleiner Patensohn?" Das runde Glasgebilde stellte Hermine auf dem Tisch ab, doch bevor sie zu Nicholas gehen konnte, hielt Ginny sie auf.  
„Geh in die Knie", riet ihr die Rothaarige, „und ruf ihn."

Neugierig kam sie der Aufforderung nach und ging in die Knie. Mit ihren Händen klatschte sie einmal, bevor sie sie dem Jungen entgegenstreckte. Der machte gleich darauf ein paar akrobatische Bewegungen, drückte sich vom Boden weg und …

„Er steht!" Hermine konnte es noch gar nicht fassen.  
Stolz kündigte Harry an: „Es kommt noch viel besser."

Nicholas stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Nachdem er einen Schritt gemacht hatte, stolperte er über den fallengelassenen Klotz und landete auf dem Allerwertesten, doch er weinte nicht. Noch immer grinste er fröhlich, als er sich ein zweites Mal aufrappelte, dabei von Hermine in höchsten Tonlagen animiert wurde. Sie rief ihn, klatschte immer wieder in die Hände. Mit rudernden Armen machte Nicholas zwei Schritte, bis er endlich die Couch erreicht hatte. Zwischen Couch und Tisch hindurch hielt er sich an beiden Gegenständen fest, damit er nicht mehr fallen würde.

„Na komm her, Nicholas." Mit gurgelnden Singlauten kam der Junge immer näher, bis er von Hermine in den Arm geschlossen und am Kopf mit Küssen bedeckt wurde. „Fein gemacht." Sie hob ihn hoch. In dem Moment, als sie den vielen Speichel an seinem Kinn bemerkte, war Ginny schon mit einem weichen Taschentuch zur Stelle.  
„Das ist wegen der Zähne", erklärte Ginny. „Ich hab überall Tücher bereitgelegt und bin ständig dabei, ihm den Mund abzuwischen. Mama hat gesagt, das ist völlig normal."  
Hermine wiegte den Jungen hin und her. „Dann wird es Zeit für einen Beißring, damit es nicht so wehtut, wenn die Zähne kommen."  
Harry schnaufte. „Hat er schon, nimmt er aber selten. Er kaut lieber auf allem anderen herum, aber nicht auf den Sachen, die wir ihm dafür geben."

Mit Nicholas im Arm nahm Hermine Platz und unterhielt sich mit Ginny über die schnellen Fortschritte des Kindes.

„Kaum konnte er alleine stehen, hat er sich ständig irgendwo hochgezogen, bis er ein paar Schritte machen konnte. Das ging wirklich fix. Harry und ich saßen wie gebannt auf der Couch und haben zugesehen. Das war spannender als jedes Quidditch-Spiel."  
„Das glaub ich", stimmte Hermine zu, die Nicholas ansehen konnte, dass er nun müde war, denn er hatte seine Wange an ihre Brust gelegt, und die kleinen Augenlider flatterten angestrengt, als er versuchte wach zu bleiben. „Hat er schon einen Spontanzauber ausgelöst?"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Einen was?"  
Die Erklärung übernahm Ginny, während sie Harrys Hand nahm und sie abwesend streichelte. „Das sind Zauber, die einfach so passieren können. Muss nicht immer so sein, aber viele Kinder können plötzlich etwas tun, was sie nicht kontrollieren können." Sie lächelte Harry an. „So ähnlich wie mit deiner Gabe."  
„Ich bin aber keine zehn Monate alt, Ginny", erwiderte er vorgetäuscht beleidigt. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was ihr mit Spontanzauber meint. Neville hat damals erzählt, was sein Großonkel Algie alles mit ihm angestellt hat, um eine magische Reaktion zu provozieren."  
Hermine, die sich auch noch gut an Nevilles Erzählungen erinnern konnte, warf erbost ein: „Solche Methoden gehören verboten! Neville wäre fast ertrunken, als sein Onkel ihn vom Pier gestoßen hat. Und stellt euch vor, bei dem Sturz aus dem Fenster hätte sich herausgestellt, Neville wäre ein Squib gewesen! Gar nicht auszudenken, wie schlimm die Verletzungen gewesen wären, wenn er das überhaupt überlebt hätte."  
„Das ist unter Reinblütern leider sehr verbreitet gewesen", erklärte Ginny.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber warum?"  
Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch letztendlich gab seine Verlobte ihm die Antwort. „Viele Reinblüterfamilien haben den Tod eines Familienmitglieds in Kauf genommen, wenn sich bei solchen waghalsigen Aktionen herausgestellt hat, dass es ein Squib war."

Schockiert über diese Information war Harry einen Moment sprachlos. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, war seine ganze Entrüstung in seiner Stimme und seiner Körpersprache auszumachen.

„Einfach ein Kind aus dem Fenster werfen und wenn es ein Squib war, dann hat man halt Pech gehabt?" Er atmete heftig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist aber heutzutage nicht mehr so oder?" Niemand antwortete. „Ginny! Das ist heute nicht mehr so, oder?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Man kann nicht ausschließen, dass manche Familien das noch immer so handhaben. Neville war allerdings der Einzige, von dem ich damals solche Geschichten gehört habe. Das lässt hoffen, dass die Zauberer und Hexen davon abgekommen sind."  
Harry war außer sich vor Wut. „Aber man weiß es nicht! Ist ja auch kein Wunder, denn welcher Squib kann über diese unmenschlichen Behandlungen noch reden, wenn er tot ist?"  
„Harry, ein bisschen leiser bitte", rügte Hermine, denn der dösende Nicholas war wegen der Lautstärke in ihrem Arm zusammengezuckt.

Aufgebracht fuhr Harry sich durchs wirre Haar. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Eltern jemals so gehandelt hätten. 'Wer weiß', dachte er, 'vielleicht war es seinem Vater so ergangen? Immerhin war er reinblütig gewesen. Womöglich musste Draco Ähnliches durchleben, nur sprach er nicht darüber.'

„Harry?" Durchs Ginnys Stimme wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Noch immer liebkoste sie seine Hand. „Vielleicht solltest du mit meinem Vater darüber reden? Oder besser noch mit Sirius. Vielleicht haben sie das in den Gesetzesänderungen gar nicht beachtet und könnten das für den Schutz von Squibs einarbeiten."  
„Das werde ich tun! Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was für scheußliche Bilder sich gerade in meinem Kopf formen. Ich will sicher sein, dass kein Kind solchen 'Erziehungsmethoden' ausgesetzt ist!"

Die Erziehungsmethoden waren von Familie zu Familie unterschiedlich. Manche verhätschelten ihre Kinder und dabei war völlig zweitrangig, ob ein Squib zur Welt gekommen war oder der Nachwuchs magische Fähigkeiten besaß. Andere zeigten ihren Sprösslingen, dass sie besser dran wären, wenn sie das elterliche Haus verlassen würden – somit die Familie vor der Schande bewahrten.

Bei den Malfoys waren bis zum Tode von Abraxas, dem Vater von Lucius, sehr viel strengere Sitten an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Einige von denen hatte auch Draco miterleben müssen. So gehörte es zum Beispiel nach Ansicht von Abraxas zum guten Ton einer reinblütigen Familie, dass die Familienmitglieder ein Instrument beherrschten. Lucius wie auch Draco wurden von klein auf am Klavier unterrichtet, doch nachdem Abraxas, der sich gern und oft in die Erziehung seines Enkels eingemischt hatte, an Drachenpocken zugrunde gegangen war, ruhte der Unterricht.

Eines Tages, nachdem die Beerdigung und die Trauer einigermaßen überwunden waren, fragte der neunjährige Draco seinen Vater, als beide sich im Musikzimmer aufhielten, ob er üben sollte. Lucius hatte bejaht und sich mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Hocker neben das Klavier gesetzt, als sein Sohn zu spielen begann. Bei der ersten falschen Note zuckte Draco zusammen und hielt sich seine kleinen Hände schützend vor die Brust, doch der befürchtete Schlag mit dem Rohrstock, mit dem sein Großvater stetig die Lernfähigkeit seines Schützlings verbessern wollte, war ausgeblieben. Sein Vater störte sich nicht an der falschen Note.

'Beginn einfach nochmal von vorn', waren die Worte seines Vaters gewesen, die auch jetzt wieder in Dracos Ohren hallten, als er sich im Musikzimmer aufhielt, um dort ein paar Reinigungszauber anzuwenden. Als er das helle Klavier aus Vogelaugenahorn vom Staub befreite, wurde ihm klar, dass nach diesem einen Tag weder er noch sein Vater jemals wieder darauf gespielt hatten. In gewisser Weise stellte das den ersten Bruch mit einer Tradition des Hauses Malfoy dar, dachte Draco, als er die Klappe öffnete, unter der sich die Klaviatur befand. Gedankenverloren setzte er sich und schlug wahllos ein paar Tasten an. Als er blind drauf losspielen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass er es nicht mehr konnte.

„Du spielst?" Auf der Stelle hielt Draco seine Finger still und er drehte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand sein Vater, der das Zimmer betrat, nachdem seine Anwesenheit nicht länger verborgen war.  
„Ich hab es verlernt", gab Draco offen zu. Gerade wollte er den Deckel wieder schließen, da hinderte sein Vater ihn daran.  
„Versuchen wir es zusammen." Lucius nahm links von seinem Sohn Platz. „Nehmen wir etwas Leichtes, etwas, dass du mit Sicherheit noch kannst."  
„Ich hab alles vergessen, Vater."  
Lucius machte drei schnelle Schnalzgeräusche mit seiner Zunge. „Nicht doch, Junge. Versuch es wenigstens."  
Er würde sich blamieren, so viel stand für Draco fest. „Und was schlägst du vor?"  
Sein Vater überlegte nicht lange: „Sur le Pont d'Avignon. Ich werde dich mit zerlegten Akkorden begleiten."

Das Kinderlied, das wegen seiner Einfachheit wohl zu jedem Klavierunterricht dazugehörte, hatte Draco tatsächlich noch sehr munter in Erinnerung, wie auch die Methoden seines Großvaters. Dracos Hände schwebten über den Tasten, aber er begann nicht zu spielen. Stattdessen zitterten seine Finger bei der Erinnerung an das sogenannte „Tatzen", wie die Schläge auf die Handfläche bezeichnet wurden. Sein Vater bemerkte die aufkommende Abneigung.

„Mir geht es wie dir." Lucius und schlug wahllos eine Taste an. „Schlechte Erinnerungen, die einem die Freude am Spielen nehmen." Noch eine Note erklang. „Es war eine Art Todsünde, dem eigenen Vater zu widersprechen, aber glaub mir: Ich habe ihn mir mehrmals zur Brust genommen und seine Verfahrensweise kritisiert. Leider hat es ihn nicht interessiert, was ich davon halte."

Verschwommen konnte sich Draco an einige Begebenheiten erinnern. An kleine Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Vater und Großvater, nachdem es einen Schlag auf die Finger gegeben hatte.

Sehr leise fügte Lucius hinzu: „Er hat mich undankbar genannt." Ein reumütiger Seufzer entwich Lucius, doch gleich darauf atmete er tief durch, sammelte Kraft aus dem Hier und Jetzt. Es schien, als würde das Wetter die Trostlosigkeit aus dem Zimmer vertreiben wollen, denn die Wolken rissen auf und das Musikzimmer badete in den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne. Es hatte etwas Heiliges an sich.

„Also, spielen wir?", forderte Lucius ihn begeistert auf.

Draco nickte seinem Vater zu und begann mit dem Lied, das sein Erstes gewesen war, nachdem er die Tonleiter beherrschte. Sein Vater begleitete ihn zu den fröhlichen Klängen und mit einem Male war das Klavier nicht mehr mit negativen Erinnerungen verknüpft, sondern wurde in diesem Moment mit einem neuen Gefühl geprägt. Dem Gefühl, seinem eigenen Vater wieder etwas näher gekommen zu sein. Vernachlässigte Gewohnheiten wurden auf neue Weise wiederbelebt, ganz ohne Zwang, und das Musikzimmer wurde ohne jeden Übergang lebendig.

Beide waren aus der Übung, Draco mehr als sein Vater. Das Tempo stimmte nicht und einige Töne waren falsch. Ihr Spiel war keinesfalls perfekt, es war viel besser – es war vollkommen.

So saßen Vater und Sohn beisammen und spielten ein Lied aus Kindertagen, während die Sonne ins Musikzimmer schien und die Holzverkleidung samt dem rotbraunen Parkett eine heimelige Wärme ausstrahlte. Die gleiche sonnige Wärme verspürte Draco auch in seinem Brustkorb und er vermutete, dass es seinem Vater ähnlich erging.

Als sie fertig waren, denn besonders lang war das Stück nicht, blieben beide noch wortlos nebeneinander auf dem Hocker sitzen, weil sie diesen einzigartigen Moment genossen. Sein Vater war es, der nach einer Weile die Stille durchbrach.

„Danke für die kleine Abwechslung."  
„Ich danke dir", gab Draco gut gelaunt zurück. Sein Vater legte ihm daraufhin eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte willkommen zu, bevor er sich erhob und den Raum verlassen wollte. „Warte!" Lucius drehte sich um und wartete geduldig auf das, was seinem Sohn auf der Zunge brannte. „Ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht den einen oder anderen Tipp geben."  
Sein Vater legte den Kopf schräg. „In Bezug auf was?"  
„Ich bin der einzige Sponsor von Eintracht Pfützensee und frage mich, ob ich Werbefläche verkaufen sollte, zum Beispiel auf der Sportbekleidung."  
Lucius war erstaunt, was er auch nicht verbergen wollte. „Da fragst du gerade mich? Ich dachte eigentlich, man hätte mich in dieser Hinsicht abgeschrieben."  
„Vater bitte …"

Der Moment der Zusammengehörigkeit sollte nicht so schnell wieder zerstört werden. Draco benötigte tatsächlich Hilfe. Er hatte zwar einige Partner und war hier und da in vielversprechende Geschäfte eingestiegen, aber wie er jeweils das Beste herausschlagen konnte, war ihm nicht bewusst.

„Nun", begann Lucius mit überheblichem Tonfall, den Draco ihm nicht übel nehmen wollte, „dann sollten wir deine Unterlagen mal gemeinsam durchgehen. Morgen?"  
„Nach der Schule habe ich Zeit."  
„Gut, dann Morgen in meinem", er verbesserte schweren Herzens, „in deinem Arbeitszimmer."  
„In unserem", stellte Draco richtig, womit er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Vaters zauberte.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln hatte sich auch auf Hermines Gesicht niedergeschlagen, als sie Nicholas beim Schlafen beobachtete. In ihren Armen fühlte er sich so wohl, dass ihn die Geräusche der Umgebung, die Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und seinen Eltern, absolut nichts ausmachten.

„Hermine? Erklärst du mir auch, warum du ein Aquarium mitgebracht hast?" Harry nickte zu dem runden und mit Wasser und Pflanzen gefüllten Gefäß, indem kein einziger Fisch schwamm.  
„Es gibt da eine Sache, um die ich dich bitten möchte. Du hast damals gesagt, wozu auch immer ich deine Hilfe benötige, du würdest es tun."  
„Ah, es geht um …" Er warf Hermine einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, den Ginny mit einem Augenrollen kommentierte.  
„Ich bin nicht blöd. Es geht um Snape, soviel habe ich von all eurem Getue längst mitbekommen!" Ginny schaute zu Hermine, dann zu Harry. „Soll ich gehen?"  
Verneinend erklärte Hermine: „Es geht um die Pflanzen. Harry, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Ich will gar nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, weil es dich langweilen würde."  
„Versuch es doch einfach mal", forderte er sie auf, woraufhin Hermine stutzte, seiner Bitte aber nachkam.  
„Neulich in Japan habe ich erfahren, dass nicht-magische Pflanzen wie dieses Pfeilkraut", sie deutete zum gläsernen Gefäß, „fremde Magie aufnehmen können und auf diese Weise auch eigenständige magische Wirkstoffe aufweisen."  
„Siehst du, ich hab's verstanden", beteuerte er grinsend.  
„Gut, denn was ich von dir verlange, mag sich im ersten Moment etwas seltsam anhören." Ginny und Harry warteten gespannt auf ihre Anweisung, die sie ohne Umschweife gab. „Ich möchte, dass du dich ganz besonders um diese Wasserpflanzen kümmerst."  
„Warum?", fragte er erstaunt nach.  
Ginny schlug ihm scherzhaft auf den Unterarm. „Sag mal, hast du nicht zugehört? Hermine hat gesagt, dass diese Pflanzen fremde Magie aufnehmen können. Ergo möchte sie, dass sie deine Magie aufnehmen."  
„Okay, kein Problem. Was muss ich tun?"  
Den Jungen auf ihrem Unterarm legte Hermine etwas mehr in die Horizontale, damit ihr die Gliedmaße nicht einschlafen würde. „Du musst die Pflanzen berühren, mit ihnen sprechen und wenn möglich immer in deiner Nähe haben."  
„Abends kein Problem, aber was ist tagsüber während des Unterrichts?", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Ich kann schlecht zu jeder Klasse mit einem Aquarium unter dem Arm auftauchen."  
Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum denn nicht? Ich werde das Gerücht verbreiten, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt, das du immer im Auge behalten musst. Da wird niemand Fragen stellen."  
„Sieht trotzdem ein bisschen komisch aus, findet ihr nicht?" Mit dieser Meinung stand er offensichtlich allein da, weswegen er resignierend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Gut, dann nehme ich die Pflanze eben auch zum Unterricht mit. Solange ich nicht mit ihr schlafen muss ..." Er lachte, war aber der Einzige, so dass ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken blieb. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Hermine!"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, obwohl man das Glas durchaus so verzaubern könnte, dass es im Bett nicht umkippen würde."  
Harry bekam größere Kulleraugen als Wobbel. „Es kommt auf den Nachttisch, basta. Das muss reichen."  
Hermine grinste amüsiert und nickte zustimmend. „Das wird auch reichen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du immer in der Nähe bist und die Pflanze sich immer in deinem Magiekreis aufhält. Trotzdem vergiss nicht, das Pfeilkraut auch regelmäßig zu berühren und …"  
Harry unterbrach: „Mit ihr zu sprechen, verstehe schon. Wenn ich gut drauf bin, darf sie auch dabei sein, wenn ich Nicholas ein Gute-Nacht-Lied vorsinge."  
„Du singst ihm was vor? Ist das goldig", schwärmte Hermine. „Darf ich mal dabei sein?"  
„Nein!", wehrte sich Harry. „Da schmeiß ich Ginny auch immer raus, bevor ich …"  
Er wurde von seiner Verlobten unterbrochen. „Ich habe gelauscht und es ist wirklich ganz herzallerliebst!"  
„Ich sollte Eintrittskarten verkaufen", murmelte Harry. An Hermine gerichtet wollte er wissen: „Darf ich fragen, was du im Anschluss damit vorhast?"

Diesmal blickte Hermine zu Ginny hinüber, denn jetzt war das Thema tatsächlich auf Severus und sein Problem gelenkt worden und sie wollte kein Wort verlieren, das zu viel Einblick geben könnte. Mit ein wenig Geschick drückte sie sich so aus, dass sie nicht zu genau wurde.

„Ich hoffe, mit deiner Hilfe wird aus dem Pfeilkraut eine Zutat für den Heiltrank werden."  
Harry blinzelte einige Male. „Tatsächlich?" Als Hermine bejahte, schien ihm ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du schon so weit bist."  
„Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, Harry. Da war eine Menge, das ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe; eine Menge Informationen, die mir geholfen haben. Trotzdem werde ich später noch Hilfe benötigen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
Mit erhobener Hand beteuerte Harry: „Bin zur Stelle, wenn du mich brauchst."  
„Danke. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Harry: Ich habe auch welche von den 30-Sekunden-Farbtränken mit. Nur damit du in etwa weißt, wie groß der Radius deiner Magie ist, wie dicht also das Glas immer sein muss." Dem schlafenden Kind im Arm gab sie einen Kuss auf die samtweiche Stirn. „So, mein Kleiner. Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Severus wartet auf mich."  
„Er ist bei dir?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Ja." Die nicht gestellte Frage 'Warum?' schwang in Hermines Tonfall mit.  
„Nur so", winkte Harry ab. Als Hermine zur Tür ging, stutzte er. „Warum nimmst du nicht den Kamin?"  
„Weil ich kurz noch bei Neville vorbeischauen möchte. Also", Hermine nickte ihren beiden Freunden zu, „bis dann!"

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, starrte Ginny auf das Glasgefäß mit der Pflanze. Kurz darauf blickte sie Harry an, bevor sie die Vermutung aufstellte: „Läuft zwischen den beiden irgendwas?"  
„Hey, frag nicht mich. Ich bin immer der Letzte, der über sowas in Kenntnis gesetzt wird."  
„George meinte neulich, Snape wäre fast jeden Tag bei ihr."  
Harry nickte. „Ist auch sein gutes Recht, ihm gehört immerhin die halbe Apotheke."  
„Und außerdem hat Fred mir erzählt – das weiß er von seinen Nachbarn –, dass Snape sich in der Winkelgasse wegen einer Wohnung umschaut, aber bisher waren ihm alle zu teuer."  
„Na also, da hast du doch die Antwort auf deine erste Frage! Er könnte auch bei Hermine einziehen, wenn er wollte, aber er tut's nicht." Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch. Er überreichte Ginny den schlafenden Jungen. „Und jetzt lass mir einen Moment, Schatz. Ich muss mich um meinen neuen besten Freund kümmern."

Gelassen näherte sich Harry der Pflanze und berührte vorsichtig den Teil, der über das Wasser hinausragte. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er über die bandförmigen grünen Blätter.

„Hallo, ich bin der Harry", sagte er mit fröhlichem Singsang in der Stimme und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Als er zu Ginny hinüberschaute, giggelte sie gleich darauf los.  
„Oh Merlin, lass das bloß niemanden sehen, sonst wirst du noch ins Mungos eingewiesen."

Auch wenn er in diesem Moment einen Scherz darüber machte, mit der Pflanze zu sprechen, so wusste er von dem Experiment mit Draco, dass die Magie auf einen anderen Menschen übergehen konnte, denn das hatte er selbst erlebt. Wenn Hermine sagte, die Magie würde auch auf Pflanzen einwirken, glaubte er ihr das ungesehen. Vielleicht konnte er Severus auf diese Weise den Wunsch erfüllen, ihm einen Teil seiner Magie zu geben. Mit all der Hoffnung, diese Pflanze zu einer wirkungsvollen Zutat für ein Heilmittel zu machen, befühlte Harry die drei weißen Blütenblätter.

Genau das stellte sich Hermine gerade vor. Sie dachte daran, wie Harry das Pfeilkraut berührte und sah vor ihrem inneren Auge die Magie, die von ihm auf die Pflanze übersprang. Sie stellte sich allerdings auch gleich vor, wie sie die Magie von Harry in Zahlen umrechnen würde. Ihr Weg führte sie zu den Gewächshäusern der Schule. In einem brannte noch Licht. Es war Gewächshaus Nummer vier.

„Neville?", fragte sie, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet und den Kopf hineingesteckt hatte.  
Eine weibliche Stimme antwortete ihr. „Hermine, guten Abend. Kommen Sie bitte rein. Neville ist jeden Moment wieder da."  
„Hallo Pomona."

Die rundliche Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde kam freudig auf Hermine zu und begrüßte sie, hielt ihr dafür die mit Erde beschmutzte Hand entgegen, doch als sie selbst ihre schmutzigen Fingernägel bemerkte, zog sie die Hand wieder zurück.

„Tut mir leid, dreckige Hände sind wohl Berufsrisiko."  
„Das macht ganz und gar nichts." Hermine schaute sich in dem Gewächshaus um. Rechts von ihr, wo Luna einmal gestanden hatte, blühten die Blumen nur noch kräftiger.  
„Haben Sie für Neville wieder eine Aufgabe?", wollte Pomona wissen.  
„Oh ja, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung, wenn er für mich etwas hier auf dem Schulgelände anbaut."  
„Da machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Hermine. Auf diese Weise lernt Neville noch viel mehr und das wird sich später bei seiner Prüfung positiv auswirken."

Die Tür öffnete sich. Mit seinem Zauberstab brachte Neville fünf Säcke frischer Erde ins Gewächshaus. Erst als diese in einer Ecke verstaut waren und er sich umblickte, bemerkte er Hermine. Die Begrüßung war herzlich.

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Wieder etwas säen?"  
„Wie kommst du nur darauf?", schäkerte sie. „Mein Wunsch ist diesmal aber etwas ausgefallender."  
Pomona beruhigte sie. „Es gibt nichts, was Neville nicht ziehen kann." Sie schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken, so dass er einen Schritt nach vorn machte, um die Wucht auszugleichen. „Nicht wahr, mein Guter?"  
Er lächelte verlegen, doch weder bestätigte noch dementierte er ihre Aussage. Er war zu bescheiden.  
„Neville, es geht um Zuckerbüsche. Ich brauche da eine besondere Art."  
Ungläubig blickte er Hermine an. „Das wird schwierig."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil Zuckerbüsche nur sehr schwer zu kultivieren sind, aber reizen würde mich das schon." Er knabberte kurz an seiner Unterlippe, als er nachdachte. „Weißt du, dass die Zuckerbüsche echte Ur-Blumen sind?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste viel, aber natürlich nicht alles, also hörte sie interessiert zu, als Neville erzählte: „Damals, als alle Kontinente noch eins waren, da gab es sie schon. Als Gondwana, der südliche Kontinent, vor circa 150 Millionen Jahren auseinanderbrach, nahm er diese Pflanze mit. Es gibt die Zuckerbüsche heute nur in südlichen Regionen, wo es besonders warm ist und ein eher trockenes Klima herrscht. Das in einem Gewächshaus nachzuahmen ist …"  
„Nicht unmöglich!", fiel Pomona ihm ins Wort. „Zuckerbüsche sind kälteempfindlich, aber das bekommen wir schon hin. In Gewächshaus Nummer drei können wir einen Teil des Raumes abschirmen, um dort entsprechendes Klima nachzuempfinden." Pomona lächelte freundlich. „Für ein 'Schulprojekt' ist das schon eine außergewöhnliche Sache, aber für deine Prüfung, Neville, ein absolutes Plus. Wenn du es schaffst, diese Blumen zu ziehen, wird kein Prüfer an dir zweifeln."

Nevilles Wangen wurden rot, aber er lächelte zuversichtlich. Mit Hilfe von Pomona würde er diese Aufgabe zu Hermines Zufriedenheit bewältigen können. Es war nur noch die Frage des Preises zu klären, dachte Hermine.

„Was würden die Samen kosten?"  
Hilfesuchend blickte Neville zu Pomona, die aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung sicherlich eine Antwort geben konnte und er irrte sich nicht, denn sie erwiderte an seiner Stelle: „Man kann die Samen auch in Europa bestellen, aber ich schlage vor, wir nehmen einen Händler aus Australien, Südchina, Afrika oder Japan."  
„Japan?", wiederholte Hermine verdutzt. „Da kenne ich jemanden. Ich werde fragen, ob er mir Samen schicken kann und wenn das möglich wäre, dann lass ich sie gleich zu dir schicken, Neville. Wenn das in Ordnung ist, heißt das."  
„Aber sicher", er stockte, dachte kurz nach. „Japan? Takeda?"  
„Genau der!"

Mit breitem Lächeln verließ sie Neville und Pomona, um den Heimweg anzutreten. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie Zuhause nicht allein war, sondern jemand auf sie wartete.

„Macht er es?", waren die begrüßenden Worte von Severus.  
„Harry? Natürlich macht er es, was für eine Frage."  
„Es hätte ja sein können, dass er irgendeine Gegenleistung erwartet." Severus füllte gerade die beiden frischen Gripsschärfungstränke ab, die Kunden bestellt hatten.  
„Was sollte er schon als Gegenleistung erwarten? Höchstens doch, dass es am Ende so klappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle." Langsam näherte sie sich ihm. „Ich muss Takeda einen Brief schreiben. Wie schicke ich den am besten? Per Eule würde es ewig dauern. Und wenn ich an den Weg denke, den sie zurücklegen muss, tut mir das Tier jetzt schon leid."  
„Muggelpost."  
„Was?"  
Severus verkorkte die zweite Flasche und blickte danach Hermine an. „Ich sagte, per Muggelpost. Viele Zauberer und Hexen halten zwar nicht viel von Muggeln, aber in einigen Dingen haben deren Methoden Vorteile."

Ihr schoss durch den Kopf, dass Harry und viele ihrer Freunde zur Schulzeit Briefe von ihren Muggelverwandten bekommen hatten.

„Wie geht das überhaupt? Ein Muggel schickt einen Brief über die Post ab und der Zauberer bekommt ihn – wie geht das?"  
Anscheinend wusste Severus die Vorgehensweise von Albus und lieferte daher eine annehmbare Erklärung. „In jeder Postfiliale wird mindestens ein Squib oder Zauberer arbeiten. Die Post, die wegen einer nicht zustellbaren Adressierung liegen bleibt, wird von diesen Personen bearbeitet. Die meisten Briefe werden dann auf magischem Wege weitergeleitet, beziehungsweise an ein Posteulenamt abgetreten."  
„Also soll ich Takeda über die Muggelpost einen Brief schreiben, damit es nicht zu lange dauert?"  
„Genau das schlage ich vor."

Severus betrachtete Hermines Gesicht, ihre Augen, die Lippen, die Wangenknochen und dann, ohne dass sie es vorhersehen konnte, stand der Sekretär vor ihr. Sie musste lächeln. Der Vogel gefiel ihr. Er war recht groß und wirkte wegen seiner rot umrandeten Augen und den schwarzen Kopffedern sehr anmutig. Vorsichtig breitete der Vogel einen seiner Flügel aus und führte den Kopf ans Gefieder. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte er eine seiner Schwungfedern herausgerissen, die er nun mit seinem nach unten gebogenen Schnabel Hermine präsentierte. Sie ging in die Knie und nahm die Feder entgegen, bedankte sich sogar bei ihm, doch Severus verwandelte sich nicht sofort zurück. Er stand nur da und betrachtete sie. Wie schon zuvor, das konnte Hermine aus der Nähe erkennen, blickte er erst in ihre Augen, dann auf den Mund und auf ihre Wangen. Sie erschrak nicht, als er auf sie zukam. Wie in Zeitlupe legte er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab. Sie glaubte, aber sie könnte es sich auch eingebildet haben, den Vogel seufzen zu hören, als er das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub. Kleine Katzenbabys mochten die Stelle zwischen Nacken und Haaransatz ebenfalls, weil die Haare des Menschen eine Assoziation zum Fell der Mutter darstellten und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit aufkommen ließen. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als über die an den Körper gelegten Flügel zu streichen. Noch einen Moment verweilten sie so, bis der Vogel sich abrupt von ihr abwandte und Severus sich zurückverwandelte.

Der Hauch eines rötlichen Schimmers war auf seinen Wangen auszumachen, als er verlegen auf den Tisch schaute und wissen wollte: „Ist noch irgendeine Arbeit zu erledigen?"  
„Nein." Weil er enttäuscht aussah, empfahl sie: „Poppy braucht das Skele-Wachs zwar erst nächsten Monat, aber sie wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie es früher bekommt."

Schon war Severus in seinem Element. Er holte sich die Arbeitsmittel und Zutaten an den Tisch, um mit dem komplizierten Trank zu beginnen.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich hier sitze und meine Arbeit mache?" In Gedanken ergänzte sie: 'Wenn ich hier sitze und rechne?'  
„Natürlich nicht."

Im Nu hatte Hermine all ihre Unterlagen ins Labor geholt. Eine Ecke des Tisches gehörte ihr ganz allein. Dort breitete sie ihre Nachschlagewerke mit den arithmantischen Formeln aus, Zutatenlisten und natürlich ihre vielen Pergamente, auf denen sie sich Stichpunkte machte oder Berechnungen anstellte. Severus' Anwesenheit half ihr bei der Konzentration und stärkte zudem ihr Durchhaltevermögen.

Dank der Informationen, welche Zutaten im Ewigen See verwendet wurden, hatte Hermine einen so guten Anhaltspunkt, dass sie in dieser einen Nacht fast alle Zutaten berechnen konnte, die für ein Heilmittel notwendig waren. Nur eine fehlte und sie kam beim besten Willen nicht drauf, welche Pflanze das sein könnte. Ihr enttäuschtes Stöhnen machte Severus auf sie aufmerksam.

„Verrechnet?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Nein, nicht verrechnet. Ich habe hier Werte, die ich keiner Pflanze zuordnen kann."  
„Vielleicht handelt es sich um einen organischen Stoff?", warf er ein. „Im Ewigen See finden die Leuchtorgane des Drachenfischs Verwendung."  
„Nach der Zahl bin ich mir sicher, dass es ein pflanzlicher Stoff sein muss. Die Werte von organischen Stoffen liegen in den Zehntausendern, aber in keinem Arithmantikbuch finde ich den Zahlenwert, den ich errechnet habe. Das ist so, als hätte ich die Nummer eines Personalausweises, aber nicht den Namen der Person, nicht mal ein Foto von ihr. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich die gesuchte Pflanze finden kann." Genervt schlug Hermine ein Buch zu und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Augen.  
„Vielleicht handelt es sich um eine nicht-magische Pflanze, die erst mit Takedas spezieller Behandlung magische Wirkstoffe produziert", vermutete Severus.  
„Wenn das so wäre, dann müsste ich erst einen Anti-Alterungstrank für mich brauen, denn um alle nicht-magischen Pflanzen auf diese Weise zu ziehen und zu testen, brauche ich mehr als nur ein Leben. Ich würde sterben, bevor ich das herausfinden könnte."  
„Kannst du den Zahlenwert wenigstens einer bestimmten Pflanzengruppe zuordnen?"

Hermine stutzte, blätterte dann in ihren Unterlagen und in einem Buch. Es gab tatsächlich „von-bis"-Zahlenwerte und ihr Wert passte in eine bestimmte Gruppe.

„Ranunculales."  
„Na bitte." Severus schien zuversichtlich, doch Hermine konnte dieses Gefühl nicht teilen.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Pflanzen zu den Ranunculales zählen?" Um ihm korrekte Informationen zu geben, blätterte sie in einem Buch für Kräuterkunde, las eine Stelle und erklärte dann: „Da gibt es über fünfzig Gattungen, über 1.500 Arten. Alles in allem beinhaltet sie Sträucher, jede Menge Kräuter und sogar Lianengewächse." Erneut schlug sie das Buch zu. „Ich würde vielleicht nur noch hundert Jahre benötigen, anstatt 500, um die richtige Pflanze zu finden, auf die meine Zahl zutrifft."  
„Dann schätze einfach."  
Hermine machte ganz große Augen. „Schätzen?", fragte sie nach, als hätte er gerade etwas Unmögliches vorgeschlagen. „'Pi mal Daumen' ist nicht unbedingt ein Rechenweg, der mir zusagt."  
„Wie wäre es dann", er setzte sich neben sie, „wenn du jene Pflanzen der Ranunculales streichst, die bereits mit einem festen Zahlenwert in den Büchern vertreten sind? Von den über 1.500 Arten sollten auf diese Weise einige wegfallen und du kannst am Ende mit dem arbeiten, was übrig bleibt."  
„Ah", machte sie einsichtig, „also nach dem Ausschlussprinzip. Das gefällt mir schon besser, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass eine ganze Menge Pflanzen übrig bleiben werden und wahrscheinlich alle von der Sorte, die als nicht-magisch geführt werden. Ich werde Neville fragen. Vielleicht kann er mir einen Tipp geben, wie ich am besten vorgehen kann." Die ganzen Pergamente ordnete sie liebevoll, währen sie murmelte: „Ein Computer wäre schön."  
Severus wusste, dass das ein Gerät aus der Muggelwelt war, das Hermine schon benutzt hatte, um Informationen über Hopkins zu sammeln. „Dann besorgt dir einen."  
Sie schnaufte. „Der würde hier nicht funktionieren. Die ganze Magie in der Winkelgasse würde stören. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, stundenlang an einer Tabelle zu arbeiten, die mit dem nächsten Aufrufezauber in unmittelbarer Umgebung zunichte gemacht wird; vielleicht noch die ganze Festplatte löscht, wie es mir bei meinen Eltern mal passiert ist. So sauer habe ich meinen Vater noch nie erlebt."

Elektrische Geräte waren nicht so anfällig wie kompliziertere elektronische Geräte. Eine normale Lampe mit Glühbirne, die durch Strom betrieben wurde, war viel sicherer vor den unerklärlichen Entladungen der Magie als ein modernes chipgesteuertes Auto oder eben ein Computer.

„Und wenn du deine Eltern besuchst?", schlug er vor.  
„Könnte ich natürlich machen, aber ich müsste eine Menge Zeit investieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater bereit sein wird, mir seinen PC so lange zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er macht seine Abrechnungen darüber." Sie atmete tief durch. „Fragen schadet wohl nicht."

Letzteres dachte sich auch ein Erstklässler, der am nächsten Tag noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn zu Harry an den Pult kam, auf die Pflanze im Glas deutete und wissen wollte: „Was ist das, Sir?"  
„Das", Harry schaute ebenfalls zum Pfeilkraut, „ist ein Experiment, auf das ich achten möchte. Deshalb nehme ich sie mit, wohin ich auch gehe."  
Skeptisch blickte der neugierige Erstklässler auf das Glas. „Ist das ein Experiment mit Dunkler Magie?"  
„Was?" Harry schnaufte. „Natürlich nicht!"

Es läutete zum Unterricht und der Schüler ließ ihn zum Glück in Ruhe. Harry stellte das Glas neben seinen Stuhl auf den Boden, damit es zwar in seiner Nähe war, aber nicht für jeden sichtbar.

Das Gleiche tat er auch beim Mittagessen, doch als Remus neben ihm Platz nehmen wollte, stieß der versehentlich gegen das Glas und etwas Wasser schwappte über.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte."  
„Kein Problem." Mit beiden Händen schob er das Glas direkt unter seinen Sitz. „So, jetzt sollte es nicht mehr in Weg sein."  
Remus setzte sich, blickte Harry dabei fragend an. „Was machst du damit? Ist es das, was die Schüler sich erzählen? Das unheimliche 'Experiment'?"  
„Wow, das ging aber schnell mit dem Informationsfluss. Aber ja", Harry nickte, „das ist mein Experiment."  
„Aha", machte Remus etwas verwirrt. „Und was genau …?"  
Harry unterbrach. „Da darf ich nicht drüber reden." Er zwinkerte Remus verspielt zu, der die Antwort einfach zur Kenntnis nahm und sich von dem Rostbraten auftat.

So wie an diesem Tag verliefen auch die darauf folgenden. Die Schüler hatten sich bereits an Professor Potters komisches Experiment gewöhnt, die Kollegen – bis auf Severus – jedoch nicht. Als Harry eines morgens mit dem Glas unterm Arm ins Lehrerzimmer kam, es wie gewohnt unter seinen Stuhl abstellte und seine Unterlagen über die Noten der Schüler aus seiner Tasche zog, sprach Neville ihn an.

„Harry? Um was für ein Experiment geht es eigentlich?"  
„Ähm", Harry war verlegen, denn Neville und er waren nicht die einzigen im Raum. Da war noch Minerva, die ihn neugierig anblickte und ebenfalls auf eine Antwort zu hoffen schien, ebenso wie Filius, Albus, Aurora, Septina und auch Remus. „Das ist eine …" Er begann von Neuem: „Ich meine, ich mache das für eine Freundin. Sie, ähm …"

Severus, der ihm genau gegenübersaß, konnte sich aufgrund seiner Erklärungsnot ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, äußerte sich jedoch nicht zum Thema, obwohl Harry hoffte, dass ihm irgendjemand aus der Patsche helfen würde.

„Wenn ich Sie nicht so gut kennen würde", begann Filius frech grinsend, „dann würde ich meinen, es wäre ein Ausdruck geistiger Umnachtung, wenn jemand ständig eine Blume mit sich führt."  
„Da möchte ich zustimmen", kam es von Minerva. „Die Schüler haben mir berichtet, Sie würden sogar mit der Pflanze sprechen."  
Harry fühlte, dass er rot wurde, denn seine Wangen glühten. „Ich habe den Schülern gesagt, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt. Es wird auch bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern. Es tut mir ja furchtbar leid, wenn ich einen kauzigen Eindruck mache, aber ich versichere Ihnen allen, dass meine geistige Gesundheit nicht angegriffen ist."  
Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst auch."  
Harry bewarf Severus mit einem der in goldenes Papier eingewickelten Bonbons, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, dass gerade du mir in den Rücken fällst!", regte er sich künstlich auf. „Na warte, das zahle ich dir irgendwann heim." Harry versuchte, so fies wie nur möglich zu grinsen, aber darin war Severus viel besser als er.  
Albus hatte die Skepsis der Lehrer und die Unterredung aufmerksam verfolgt, so dass er nun sein Urteil fällen konnte, indem er mit einem Lächeln beteuerte: „Also, auf mich wirkt alles vollkommen normal. Ganz so wie immer." Professor Binns stimmte dem Direktor zu, allerdings hatte er auch gar nicht mitbekommen, um was es überhaupt ging.

Nach Unterrichtsschluss kehrte Harry in seine Räume ein. Ginny fütterte gerade Nicholas und Wobbel machte nebenbei mit dem Schnippen seiner Finger in Windeseile sauber. Das runde Glasgefäß stellte er auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf die Couch warf.

„Weißt du, wie man mich nennt?"  
Mit dem Löffel Kindernahrung blieb sie auf halbem Weg zum kleinen Mund stehen, den Nicholas erwartungsvoll aufgerissen hatte. „Der Pflanzenflüsterer?"  
„Herrje, das ist schon bis zu dir durchgedrungen?"  
„Nicht ganz, ich war nämlich diejenige, die dir den Spitznamen verpasst hat."  
„Vielen Dank auch, Ginny. Langsam halten mich wirklich alle für wunderlich." Er nahm die Brille von der Nase, um sie mit einem Taschentuch zu putzen, beobachtete dabei Ginny, die den Jungen fütterte. „Hat sich Hermine gemeldet? Langsam müsste die Zeit doch reichen, die ich mit dem Pfeilkraut verbracht habe."  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer, wenn ich sie in der Apotheke angefloht habe, war nur Snape da. Er sagte, sie wäre bei ihren Eltern."  
„Na klasse, Hermine macht sich einen schönen Tag bei ihren Eltern im Garten und mich hält man für einen verrückten Professor."  
„Ach Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Laut meiner letzten Umfrage unter den Mitschülern liegt Trelawney noch immer an erster Stelle, was die kauzigen Lehrer von Hogwarts betrifft. Du näherst dich ihr allerdings mit großen Schritten." Weil Harry ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, musste Ginny lachen. „Jeder andere hätte längst aufgegeben, weil es ihm peinlich wäre."  
Wortlos verneinte Harry. „Was kümmert es mich, was die anderen von mir denken?"  
„Oho", machte Ginny, „das sah früher aber mal anders aus. Ich sage nur 'Tagesprophet'."  
„Das ist doch was völlig anderes."  
„Lass gut sein, Harry. Ich mag spleenige Professoren." Sie zwinkerte ihm frech zu. „Ich weiß auch, wie man sie noch mehr zerstreuen kann." Jetzt ließ sie noch die Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen.  
„Ach ja? Wie?", fragte Harry unschuldig nach.  
Ein verführerisches Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Das zeig ich dir, wenn wir uns schlafengelegt haben."  
Demonstrativ gähnte Harry. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie müde ich bin? Ich glaube, ich gehe sofort ins Bett."

Während Ginny wie versprochen bei Harry für Zerstreuung sorgte, stellte sich Severus die Frage nach dem zu Bett gehen noch lange nicht. Er musste in der Apotheke seinen Mann stehen, während Hermine ihn mit der Arbeit allein ließ und bei ihren Eltern eine Liste der Pflanzenarten am Computer erstellte. Nach über einer Woche war es um ihn so bestellt, wie es ihr in den ersten Wochen ergangen war. Er war überarbeitet. Allein waren die Aufgaben kaum noch zu bewältigen. Noch schaffte er es, Tränke und Cremes fristgemäß herzustellen, doch bald müsste der Zeitpunkt eintreten, wo er nachhinken würde. Er hoffte innig, dass Hermine vor diesem Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab, zu ihm stoßen würde, denn sonst würden die Kunden wegen zu langer Wartezeit wegbleiben. Natürlich fragte sie ihn jeden Tag, ob er zurechtkommen würde und stets hatte er bejaht. Dass er genau wie sie die Nächte durchmachte, davon wusste sie nichts. Auch nicht davon, dass er seit Tagen weniger als zwei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht bekam. Er putschte sich mit literweise Kaffee und einigen Wachmacher-Tränken auf. Lange würde das nicht mehr gutgehen. Seine Lider wurden immer träger, aber er riss sich zusammen. Hermine benötigte Zeit, um der Lösung näher zu kommen und wenn er ihr schon nicht bei den Berechnungen helfen konnte, dann müsste er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie den Rücken frei haben würde.

Der letzte Trank für heute blubberte in einem Kessel. Danach hätte Severus knapp noch zweieinhalb Stunden Zeit, um ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, bis der Unterricht in Hogwarts beginnen würde. Er war so froh, dass er die Schule demnächst hinter sich lassen würde. Im Moment empfand er die Beschäftigung als Lehrer nur noch als Belastung.

Ihre Eltern wohnten gar nicht so weit weg von der Winkelgasse. Severus musste an Hermine denken, als er das Euphorie-Elixier für einen Kunden fertigbraute. Ein Trank, den sie beileibe nicht nötig hatte.

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt saß Hermine beim dämmrigen Licht einer Nachttischlampe am Schreibtisch ihres Vaters und hielt kurz inne, als sie das wohlige Gefühl überkam, eine ihr bekannte Person wäre im Raum, aber da war niemand. So fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort und erstellte eine Tabelle aller Pflanzen der Ordnung „Ranunculales". Die Arten erst einmal zu finden war die zeitintensivste Tätigkeit. Sie sammelte schon seit Tagen ihre Informationen aus Büchern und aus dem Internet und nur mit dieser Kombination fand sie alle der über 1.500 Arten. Endlich notierte sie die letzte Pflanze. In den nächsten Tagen müsste sie mit dem Streichen der Pflanzen beginnen, müsste aussortieren, welche auf keinen Fall auf den Zahlenwert zutrafen, den Hermine als Zutat für den Heiltrank errechnet hatte. Diese Arbeit konnte sie mit Büchern über Trankzutaten überwinden, denn im Internet würde sie darüber rein gar nichts finden. Die Liste war fertig. Hermine hatte sich gleich zu Beginn dazu entschlossen, nur die lateinischen Namen der Pflanzen zu notieren, denn es gab für manche Blumen oder Sträucher zwei, manchmal noch mehr Namen in ihrer Sprache.

Ihre Tabelle formatierte sie noch, damit sie einen Ausdruck machen konnte. Der Tintenkopf huschte nicht gerade lautlos über das Papier. Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass sie damit ihre Eltern weckte, die im Nebenzimmer schliefen.

Es klopfte und ihr mit einem Bademantel bekleideter Vater trat ein. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasche aus Stoff.

„Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Drucker so laut ist und auch nicht, dass es schon", sie blickte auf die Uhr und sog erschrocken Luft ein, „halb fünf morgens ist."  
„Der Wecker klingelt sowieso in einer Stunde, also was soll's?" Gelassen zuckte er mit den Schultern, bevor er den Chefsessel vom Arbeitsplatz seiner Frau zu Hermine hinüberrollte, damit er neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte. „Ich will dich wirklich nicht loswerden, Schatz, aber du weißt, was ein Monatsabschluss ist, oder?"  
„Natürlich."  
Er nickte ruhig. „Du weißt auch, dass jetzt die Zeit ist, wo man in der Regel einen Monatsabschluss in Angriff nehmen muss?"  
„Lass mich das nur noch ausdrucken, Dad. Ich verspreche …"  
Sie stoppte sich, als ihr Vater seine Hand auf die ihre legte. „Ich kenne dich lang genug, um sagen zu können, dass du etwas wirklich Wichtiges hier machst." Er deutet auf die vielen Bücher und die Tabelle, die auf dem Monitor zu sehen war – das Fenster mit dem Druckstatus zeigte 22 von 75 Seiten an. „Du musst Papier nachlegen."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Papier! Soviel ist nicht im Drucker."

Hermines Vater stellte die Tasche auf dem Boden ab und kümmerte sich um das Nachlegen des Papiers. Im Nu war das Fach voll und der Druckvorgang wurde nicht einmal unterbrochen.

„Was ich sagen wollte, Hermine", er reichte ihr die Tasche, „das ist für dich."

Völlig perplex nahm sie die schmale Tasche entgegen. Sie wog in etwa eineinhalb Kilo.

„Was ist das?"  
„Mach auf, dann siehst du es."

Mit allem Möglichen hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Laptop.

„Ich …" Sie war sprachlos, was ihr Vater gut verstand.  
„Ich weiß, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Es wird bei dir nicht funktionieren. Zu viel Magie. Wir haben ja gesehen", er seufzte, „was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du in der Nähe meines Rechners gezaubert hast. Du kannst den Laptop überall mit hinnehmen, im Sommer in einem Park sitzen und arbeiten oder irgendwo in den Highlands." Sie setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, da schien er ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Die Frage mit dem Strom, ich weiß. Da sind drei Akkus bei. Wir können das so machen, dass wir in der Küche immer zwei am Ladegerät haben. Wenn deiner leer ist, apparierst du kurz her und tauschst ihn aus. Wenn dir das alles nicht zu umständlich ist, dann gehört er dir."  
Hermine standen Tränen in den Augen. „Danke Dad!" Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Nichts zu danken. Nachdem Severus das Geld überwiesen hat, dachte ich, könnte ich dir damit ein Geschenk machen, das du auch wirklich brauchst. Ich weiß", er tätschelte ihren Rücken, „dass es schwer werden wird, die Technik mit der Magie zu vereinbaren, aber du bekommst das schon hin. Und jetzt", er drückte sie von sich weg, „mach ihn an."  
„Jetzt?"  
„Natürlich! Du willst doch sicherlich deine Daten mitnehmen."

Mit einem Datenkabel konnte Hermine mit Leichtigkeit ihre Dateien vom Rechner ihres Vaters auf ihr neues Laptop kopieren. Als sie damit fertig waren, wurde gerade die 67. Seite ihrer Tabelle gedruckt.

„Weißt du, was schade ist?" Ihr Vater legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Dass du jeden Abend hier warst, wir dich aber nur für wenige Minuten zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Das holen wir nach, Liebes. Wie wäre es mit einem gemeinsamen Urlaub? Wir laden dich ein."  
„Das ist lieb, aber ich kann im Moment nicht an Urlaub denken. Ich habe zu viel zu tun. Ich würde gern, aber im Augenblick ist es unmöglich."  
„Das Angebot steht für unbegrenzte Zeit, Minchen. Wenn du eine Pause nötig hast, dann sag einfach Bescheid."

Mit dem Geschenk ihres Vaters apparierte Hermine zurück in ihre Wohnung, ohne daran gedacht zu haben, dass vielleicht schon die Magie der Apparation den Laptop beschädigen könnte. Sie würde es merken, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal anschaltete. Jetzt lag all ihr Interesse darin, etwas Schlaf zu finden, als sie unten im Labor plötzlich etwas hörte.

Neugierig ging sie die Stufen hinunter und lugte in den Raum hinein, in dem Severus dabei war, die Liste mit Bestellungen durchzugehen, die er heute nicht mehr geschafft hatte.

„Severus, du bist noch hier?" Er sah vollkommen übermüdet aus, rang sich dennoch ein schiefes Lächeln ab.  
„Du verfügst über eine überaus subtile Auffassungsgabe."  
„Warst du zwischenzeitlich in Hogwarts oder hast du dir die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen?" Er antwortete nicht. „Severus? Wächst dir das über den Kopf?"  
„Ich bin in meinem Leben schon mit viel schwierigeren Aufgaben konfrontiert gewesen!", rechtfertigte er sich.  
„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage!"

Für einen Moment schloss er die mit den geplatzten Äderchen überzogenen Augen. Alles an ihm wies auf Übermüdung hin: die Körpersprache, die Ringe unter den Augen, seine unpräzisen Bewegungen. Unerwartet richtete er das Wort an sie.

„Wirst du noch mehr Zeit bei deinen Eltern verbringen?"  
„Nein, ich bin dort fertig."  
Sie hörte ihn erleichtert durchatmen. „Das ist schön zu hören. Ich werde mich dann verabschieden." Als er einige Schritte machte, torkelte er schlaftrunken.  
„Du kannst auch hier übernachten", bot sie an.  
„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich ziehe ein Bett vor. Wenn die Zeit zum Schlafen schon so begrenzt ist, sollte es nicht noch an Komfort mangeln."  
„Mein Bett ist groß."  
„Das, ähm, das wäre …"  
Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Es wäre unmoralisch, keine gute Idee oder einfach nur überstürzt, doch sie steuerte dagegen. „Wir haben schon einmal in einem Bett zusammen übernachtet und da haben wir uns nicht einmal geduzt. Da ist doch gar nichts dabei."

Er erinnerte sich an Aberdeen und befand die jetzige Situation für genauso harmlos wie die damalige, so dass er zustimmte. In seinem ruhebedürftigen Zustand wollte er es keinesfalls auf eine Diskussion mit ihr ankommen lassen, denn die würde er verlieren. Er wollt einfach nur schlafen.

Die letzten Male hatte er vergessen, den schuleigenen Hauselfen den Auftrag zu geben, sich um seinen Kamin zu kümmern, denn erst im Hochsommer wärmten sich die Kerker so sehr auf, dass man kein Feuer mehr machen musste. Ihr Schlafzimmer hingegen war den ganzen Tag über auf natürliche Weise von der Sonne aufgeheizt worden. Hier war es auch ohne brennenden Kamin angenehm warm. Hermine hatte sich sehr schnell zu Bett begeben und schlief bereits, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam. Auch Severus benötigte nicht viel Zeit, um sich ins Traumland zu begeben. Er war todmüde.

Gerade erst war er eingeschlafen, wurde er auch schon wieder geweckt. Die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen zeugten allerdings davon, dass er tatsächlich fest geschlafen haben musste und nur dem Gefühl erlegen war, erst vor fünf Minuten die Augen geschlossen zu haben.

„Severus, du musst aufstehen", hörte er ihre warme Stimme. „Eine halbe Stunde nur noch, bis der Unterricht beginnt und bevor ich die Apotheke öffnen muss. Steh doch auf." Ein mürrisches Grummeln war die Antwort. „Ich wusste gar nicht", schäkerte sie gut gelaunt, „dass du ein Morgenmuffel bist." Er murmelte daraufhin irgendwas ins Kopfkissen. „Was war das?"  
Den Kopf hob er ein wenig an, damit er seinen Satz verständlich wiederholen konnte. „Bin ich nicht!"  
„Ich hab Frühstück gemacht, falls du noch was essen möchtest, bevor du den lieben Kinderchen erklären musst, was man beim Tränkebrauen auf keinen Fall tun darf."  
Zu Scherzen war ihm gar nicht zumute. Verschlafen stöhnte er: „Ich spiele das erste Mal in meinem Leben ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, mich aus vorgetäuschten Gründen krank zu melden."  
„Ja klar", er fühlte einen leichten Schlag auf seinem Oberarm, „und wenn du das von meinem Kamin aus machst, wird Albus gleich den richtigen Eindruck von dir bekommen. Jetzt komm schon, steh auf."  
„Ist Kaffee fertig?"  
„Natürlich!"

Mit dem Zauberwort „Kaffee" hatte Hermine ihn aus dem Bett locken können. In der Küche waren beide sehr wortkarg, weil er noch nicht in Stimmung für Unterhaltungen mit komplizierten Inhalten war. Auch Hermine wollte einfach nur ihren Toast essen und Tee trinken. Nur zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen machten selbst sie viel schweigsamer, als man es von ihr gewohnt war.

„Severus? Sagst du Harry bitte Bescheid, dass ich ihn heute Abend besuche? Ich möchte das Pfeilkraut abholen."  
„Werde ich tun. Ich vermute, er wird erleichtert sein."  
Hermine stutzte. „Warum das denn?"  
„Weil die ganze Schule über ihn tuschelt." Seine Tasse Kaffe stellte Severus gemächlich auf dem Tisch ab. „War es wirklich notwendig, ihn auch tagsüber damit herumlaufen zu lassen? Ich möchte nicht, dass das auf mich zurückfällt."  
„Hat irgendwer die Vermutung angestellt, es könnte mit dir zu tun haben?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Das nicht, aber …"  
„Warum regst du dich dann auf?"  
„Wenn ich mich aufrege, sieht das anders aus. Ich hatte nur befürchtet, dass jeder wissen könnte, was es mit der Pflanze auf sich hat; was wir mit ihr vorhaben."  
Beruhigend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, von mir weiß niemand was und Harry sagt auch nichts weiter."  
„Dann bin ich erleichtert."

Genauso erleichtert war Harry, als ihm Severus zur Mittagszeit die Nachricht überbrachte, Hermine würde das Pfeilkraut heute Abend abholen wollen.

„Auf einer Seite", begann Harry, „ist er mir ans Herz gewachsen?"  
„'Er'? Es heißt 'das' Pfeilkraut."  
„Es heißt aber auch", konterte Harry, „'die' Pflanze, also ist sie weiblich. Ist mir eine echte Freundin geworden."  
„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!"  
„Nein, keinesfalls. Weißt du", Harry schaute einmal liebevoll unter seinen Stuhl, „ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und nie kam eine Widerrede, geschweige denn, irgendein sarkastischer Kommentar." Harry grinste in sich hinein.  
„Ah, verstehe. Weiß Miss Weasley von deinen tiefen Gefühlen zu der Pflanze?"  
„Ha!", machte Harry völlig unerwartet. „Also doch 'der' Pflanze."

Mit toternster Miene schaute Severus seinen jungen Kollegen an, bevor sein Blick auf den hinteren Teil von Harrys Hals fiel. Mit einer Hand hielt Severus ihn plötzlich leicht am Oberarm fest.

„Halt einen Moment still, Harry."  
Mit der anderen Hand wischte Severus etwas mit zaghaft streichenden Bewegungen von seinem Rücken. „Was? Was ist da?" Beinahe verrenkte sich Harry den Kopf, als er nach hinten schauen wollte.  
„Du hast den Schalk im Nacken", Severus klopfte ihm noch zweimal auf den Rücken, als wollte er ein paar Fusseln entfernen. „So, jetzt ist er weg."

Es ging nicht anders: Harry musste laut lachen. Die Köpfe der Schüler drehten sich fast zeitgleich, um zum Lehrertisch aufzublicken. Jetzt, dachten sie, hätte Professor Potter vollends seinen Verstand verloren.

Wie versprochen besuchte Hermine ihn am Abend, um das Pfeilkraut abzuholen, aber auch, um ein wenig zu plaudern. Ihren Besuch hielt sie so kurz wie möglich, denn sie war ganz erpicht darauf, die Pflanze zu testen.

„Hermine, du bist ja ganz zappelig", stellte Harry fest, als er sie unruhig auf der Couch hin und her rutschen sah.  
„Tut mir leid, ich würde am liebsten sofort nachhause und einige Tests durchführen."  
„Du musst dich wirklich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, mit uns Zeit zu verbringen. Geh ruhig. Es interessiert mich ja selbst, ob es was gebracht hat. Und ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich sehr, dass es nicht umsonst war. Manchmal kam ich mir schon reichlich dämlich vor." Harry lächelte, also konnte es so schlimm nicht gewesen sein, dachte Hermine.  
„Dann seid ihr mich nicht böse, wenn ich gleich wieder gehe?"

Von Ginny und Harry bestärkt nahm sie das Glas mit dem Pfeilkraut und flohte in die Apotheke, wo sie schon erwartet wurde.

Verblüfft schaute Severus sie an, als sie ins Labor trat. „Schon zurück?"  
„Ich konnte es nicht abwarten." Den rundlichen Glasbehälter mit dem Pfeilkraut stellte sie auf dem Labortisch ab, bevor sie sich den Umhang auszog, den Severus ihr freundlicherweise abnahm, um ihn aufzuhängen. „Ich möchte sofort nachsehen, inwiefern sich die Pflanze verändert hat."  
„Niemand hält dich auf. Kann ich dir behilflich sein?"  
„Du brauchst einfach nur hier sein, das reicht."

Hermine testete, notierte sich etwas, rechnete und testete nochmals. Neben ihr hatte sich Severus an der Liste versucht, die Hermine bei ihrem Vater ausgedruckt hatte. Auf jeder der 75 Seiten im Querformat waren 20 Pflanzennahmen notiert. Gleich dahinter hatte Hermine eine Spalte für Notizen freigelassen. Severus' Aufgabe war es, die Liste von Anfang an durchzugehen und die Pflanzen zu streichen, die in der magischen Welt bereits einen festen arithmantischen Zahlenwert besaßen und somit nicht die von ihr gesuchte Pflanze darstellen konnte. Er durchstrich eine Menge der lateinischen Namen, aber noch immer waren am Ende zu viele übrig.

Als er aufblickte, wurde sein Blick auf Hermines Zunge gelenkt, die zwischen ihren Lippen hervorlugte. Vor lauter Konzentration fiel ihr gar nicht auf, was sie für erheiternde Eigenschaften ans Tageslicht brachte. Sie rechnete, nahm dabei unbewusst die Finger zur Hilfe. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er, dass sie bisher mit ihrem Weg sehr zufrieden sein musste.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte er zuvorkommend.  
„Mmmh?"  
„Essen! Nahrungszufuhr – du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, dass Organismen wie der unsere Energie benötigen."  
Hermine winkte dankend ab. „Gib mir einfach einen Stärkungstrank."  
„Kommt nicht in Frage. Es ist davon abzuraten, solche Tränke häufiger anzuwenden, weil sie …"  
Sie vervollständigte seinen Satz: „… sonst nicht mehr wirken. Ich weiß. Was gibt es denn zu essen?"  
„Ich werde einfach sehen, was deine Vorratsschränke beinhalten."  
„Mmmh", murmelte sie abwesend, weil sie wieder in ihren Zahlen versunken war. Sie hörte ihn nicht einmal stöhnen.

Eine Minute später – oder waren es dreißig? – kam Severus zurück ins Labor.

„Komm in die Küche", sagte er im scharfen Befehlston, weil sie jede Bitte sicherlich überhört hätte.  
„Noch einen Moment."  
„Jetzt!"  
Gereizt fauchte sie: „Nicht jetzt! Ich bin knapp vor dem Ziel, Severus. Ich bin schon dabei, die Lösungswege zu notieren."  
„Wie kannst du bei der Lösung sein, wenn du nicht einmal weißt, was für eine Pflanze dir fehlt?"  
„Ich habe ja ihren Zahlenwert. Damit kann ich bereits rechnen, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie sie heißt oder wo ich sie finde."  
„So kurz vor dem Ziel solltest du dir eine Verschnaufpause gönnen."  
„Du verstehst wohl nicht, was das", sie nahm ihre Pergamente in die Hand, „bedeutet?" Sie schien wütend, als wollte er sie ihres Lebensziels berauben.  
„Ich glaube, du unterschätzt meine Auffassungsgabe, Hermine." Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich neben ihr auf dem Tisch ab, so dass sein Kopf dicht an ihrem war. „Das, was du in deinen Händen hältst, bedeutet Freiheit für mich und eine Menge Herzblut deinerseits."

Seine Worte hatten bei ihr blitzartig für Ruhe innere Ruhe gesorgt. Ohne Murren ließ sie sich in die Küche führen. Mit dem ersten Bissen bemerkte sie, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Aus dem gemeinsamen Essen und der Unterhaltung mit ihm schöpfte sie tatsächlich wieder Kraft.

Gestärkt und voller Tatendrang rechnete sie danach weiter, bis sie am Ende die Lösung hatte. Eine Lösung, die aus Formeln zusammengesetzt war, die sie nicht verstand. Wieder und wieder überflog sie die fünf Seiten, die nach dem Gleichheitszeichen herausgekommen waren.

„So ein Mist!", fluchte sie leise, doch er hatte sie gehört.  
„Was ist jetzt wieder?"  
Sie zeigte ihm die fünf Seiten, auf denen in ihrer Handschrift unzählige Zahlen und mathematischen Symbolen niedergeschrieben waren. „Das hier soll die Lösung sein! Es ist richtig gerechnet, daran zweifle ich gar nicht, aber was ist das?"

Severus überflog ihre Rechnung, stieß dabei auf einige Symbole für Körper und Ring, auch auf Mengenformeln und …

„Ist das eine Vektorrechnung?", fragte er erstaunt, woraufhin sie nickte „Ich muss leider gestehen, dass ich damit nichts anfangen kann."  
„Prima, wenn soll ich denn jetzt fragen? Harry und Ron scheiden aus, die haben da keine Ahnung von und Neville kennt sich mit Pflanzen aus, aber nicht mit Arithmantik. Und warum zum Teufel bekomme ich eine Teillösung, die aus dem Bereich der Elementargeometrie stammt? Da kann doch was nicht stimmen."  
„Geometrie?"  
„Ja, schau hier!" Sie tippte auf ein Dreieckssymbol, hinter der mehrere Zahlen standen. Severus war vollkommen hilflos. „Sagt dir nichts, oder?", stellte sie traurig fest.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, ich bedauere sehr, dass ich hier keine Hilfe bin."  
„Macht ja nichts. Ist nur ein seltsames Gefühl, die ersehnte Lösung schwarz auf weiß zu haben und trotzdem auf der Stelle zu treten."

Müde ordnete sie ihre Pergamente in eine Mappe ein. Es war unbefriedigend. Genauso musste sich ein Archäologe fühlen, der endlich den Eingang zu einer alten Ruinenstadt entdeckt hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass er die Tür nicht öffnen konnte, weil er die Symbole des Türmechanismus nicht verstand.

„Ich werde es nachrechnen müssen, bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig", murmelte sie wütend.  
„Verstehe ich recht, dass du die Lösung meines Problems bereits in deinen Händen hältst, damit aber nichts anfangen kannst?"  
„So könnte man es sagen, Severus", gab sie schweren Herzens zu. „In der Theorie ist alles fertig. In der Praxis muss ich nur noch diese eine Pflanze finden, mit deren Wert ich bereits gerechnet habe und ich muss verstehen, wie die Lösung gemeint ist."  
„Dann sind wir dicht dran?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Hermine lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zeigte sie einen Zentimeter Abstand und sagt: „So dicht, Severus!"


	197. Zum Greifen nah

Hi **Daniel**,

Hermines kommt an ihre Grenzen, das Durchhaltevermögen lahmt. Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, sich Hilfe bei Dritten zu holen. Wer das sein wird, erfährt man gleich :)  
Ja, man merkt jetzt, dass die Handlungen sich dem Ende näher, aber natürlich kommt noch was.

Hallo **Truman Capote**,

ich weiß nicht, ob Harrys Animagusform in dieser Geschichte gefunden wird. Er ist ein Mensch, der sich von vielen Dingen ablenken lassen würde, sollte er in sich einkehren und seine eigenen Gedanken so realistisch sehen. Die Erinnerungen in seinem Unterbewusstsein könnten ihn sogar abschrecken, die Suche nach seinem Tier fortzusetzen.  
Kann die eigene Animagusform ein magisches Tier sein? „Einhorn" oder „Phönix". Ich glaube, irgendwo gelesen zu haben – vielleicht sogar auf Rowlings Seite –, dass das nicht möglich wäre. Deine Idee und die Verknüpfung zum Inhalt der Geschichte sind aber auch nicht schlecht. Ich denke, was ich vorhabe, ist genauso interessant zu lesen ;)  
Für die Verhärtung im Bauch von Fawkes gebe ich später natürlich noch eine Erklärung. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich alles nahtlos miteinander verbinde, da gebe ich mir viel Mühe bei :D

Hallo **Paule**,

in mein eigenes Unterbewusstsein möchte ich mich gar nicht begeben. Eine Fledermaus ist zumindest sehr sozial, wenn auch nachtaktiv. Für Harry hätte ich momentan nicht mal eine vage Vermutung, was zu ihm passen würde. Danke für zwei Stimmen für beiden Kategorien. Schade, dass dort offenbar häufig von Wählern betrogen wurde. Ich habe gar nicht abgestimmt, weil ich die anderen FFs noch nicht kenne. Hab nicht mal für mich gestimmt, obwohl ich gedurft hätte.  
Nullfeld klingt gut, würde aber die FF zu einem Crossover machen. ;) Vielleicht sind Hermines Computerprobleme in magischer Umgebung nicht ganz so schlimm wie befürchtet.  
Die Audios sind gewöhnungsbedürftig. Mit so etwas bin ich noch nie in Berührung gekommen. Interessant ist, dass versucht wird, entsprechend zu intonieren.

Hallo **severus-angel-hermione**,

(195) wo sollte ich all die goldenen Sternchen nur hinkleben ;) Aber danke, ich verstehe was du meinst. ^^ Für die nachträglichen Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag bedanke ich mich auch.  
Du hast Rest, dass bei Severus gern ein Tier gewählt wird, dass der Farbe seiner Kleidung entspricht. Eine Fledermaus als seine Animagusform ist schon ein abgezehrtes Thema. Wie schon geschrieben, ich kenne ihn aus anderen FFs nur als Fledermaus und Schlange, einmal auch als schwarzen Panter.  
Mir fehlt der beschriebene Alltag in anderen FFs auch. Man hat den Eindruck, die Charaktere kennen so etwas gar nicht.  
Fawkes, Prophezeiung … Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, ohne mich zu verplappern. ;) Die Begegnung mit Nicholas war für Severus wie ein Albtraum.  
Schön, dass du Harrys Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und Familienglück nachvollziehen kannst. Er ist nicht der Typ, um eine mächtige Position in der Zaubererwelt einzunehmen. Seine Magiekugel müsste das eigene Interesse wecken, damit er sich damit mal auseinander setzt. Sollte er nach seiner Animagusform suchen, dann könnte er auf das Geheimnis stoßen, aber du schreibst schon ganz richtig, dass er arge Schwierigkeiten dabei haben würde und zwar aus den Gründen, die du aufzählst.  
Stringer hat nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er Hermine überfallen hat, weil er das auf der Straße getan hat und nicht in der Apotheke. Da sieht man mal, wie oft er Leute überfällt, wenn er sich nicht mal daran erinnern kann. Außerdem ist Stringer extrem verbittert, schon fast menschenfeindlich. Nur zu seinem Kumpel hat er einigermaßen Vertrauen. Bei Fogg muss man abwarten. Sein schlechtes Gewissen kommt bestimmt zurück.  
Severus und die Laterne … So etwas passiert eben, hab ich selbst erzählt bekommen :D

(196) Eine Stunde Lesevergnügen? Da hast du wenigstens was von. Ich finde es manchmal schade, wenn ich ein Kapitel lese, das ich in 10 Minuten durch habe. Gerade dran gewöhnt und dann ist Ende.  
Severus und stur? Nie und nimmer –grins– Okay, er ist stur und du sagst auch schon warum: Schlechte Erinnerungen aus der Jugend und die Angst sich zu blamieren, bzw. noch Öl auf das Feuer zu gießen, das sich Sirius nennt, denn Severus geht davon aus, gerade von dem auf den Arm genommen zu werden. Lass mal, das wird schon gehen … irgendwie.  
Was Sirius mit Hermines Schreibfederset vorhat und wie das ausgeht, wird man natürlich noch erfahren. Ob das aber dazu beiträgt, das Kriegsbeil vollends zu begraben? Sirius und Severus sind dazu geboren, sich zu kabbeln. Ich glaube, ihnen würde was fehlen ;)  
Ob es geklappt hat, Harrys Magie auf die Pflanze zu übertragen, wird sich in diesem Kapitel rausstellen. In der Zwischenzeit hilft Hermine Severus auf ihre Weise, denn bei den kleinen Umarmungen wandert bestimmt auch etwas von ihrer Magie auf ihn, besonders bei „Kusschelstunden". ^^  
Bei Kindern kann das schnell gehen. Hermines Begeisterung kann man nicht nur auf Nicholas' Erfolg münzen, sondern auf das Kind selbst. Ewig nur eine Tante für andere Kinder zu sein könnte ihr auf die Dauer wehtun.  
Was Nevilles Onkel mit ihm getan hat, hat mich in den Büchern ehrlich gesagt sehr bewegt. Seitdem mochte ich Neville richtig gern. Es schien auch so, als wäre diese Art „Test" Gang und Gebe in der Magischen Welt, um das Kind zum Zaubern zu zwingen.  
Korrekt ist auch, dass die Apotheke gar nicht allein geführt werden kann, was Hermine zu Beginn gar nicht beachtet hat. Die Bettszene zeigt auch sehr schön, wie vertraut Hermine und Severus schon miteinander sind. Die Frage nach dem fertigen Kaffee stelle ich morgens übrigens auch sehr gern und der ist immer fertig ;)  
Wenn Hermine eine Arithmantikberechnung gemacht hat und die Lösung nicht versteht, wen könnte sie da fragen? Erfährst du in diesem Kapitel. :)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Der Tag war so grau wie der Umhang von Mr. Fogg, auch genauso feucht wie seine Stirn, auf denen Schweißperlen glänzten. Nebelschwaden schlangen sich um seine Waden. Der unruhige Blick und sein hektischer Gang waren die einzigen Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas im Schilde führte, denn nur deswegen drehte er sich stetig um. Niemand sollte sehen, wohin er ging. Sein Ziel war die Adresse, die Sirius Black ihm genannt hatte; das Haus eines gewissen Mr. Bloom, dem Leiter der Initiative.

Als er durch die Straßen huschte, versteckte er sein Gesicht, vor allem aber die verräterische Narbe an seinem Hals, hinter dem hochgeklappten Kragen des Umhangs. Endlich hatte er die Straße gefunden. Viele Menschen waren wegen des feuchten Wetters in ihren Häusern geblieben. Nur wenige waren durch Haustiere gezwungen, das gemütliche Heim zu verlassen. Fogg hatte seinen Blick auf den gepflasterten Gehweg gerichtet und erschrak, als plötzlich ein Dackel in sein Sichtfeld kam. Der Hund knurrte. Tiere wussten, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Fogg machte einen Bogen um den Hundebesitzer und seinen Vierbeiner, hörte dabei die Worte „Er beißt nicht.", aber darauf ankommen lassen wollte er es nicht.

Das Anwesen von Mr. Bloom konnte sich sehen lassen, dachte Fogg, als er vor dem gusseisernen Tor stand und durch die Stäbe einen Blick aufs Grundstück riskierte. Auf dem Schild links von ihm stand der vollständige Name der Initiative, darunter aufgelistet waren einige der Dienste, die sie anbot. „Rechtsberatung für diskriminierte Mitbürger" stand an erster Stelle. Kaum war er einen Schritt näher getreten, um den Rest zu lesen, da öffnete sich das Tor. Er hätte vermutet, es würde laut quietschen, aber kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer dem Rascheln des nassen Grases, über das das Tor strich.

Ein fester Sandweg führte zu dem restaurierten Gesindehaus, in dem früher Knechte und Mägde gehaust haben mussten. Von einem dazugehörigen Herrenhaus war weit und breit allerdings keine Spur. Möglicherweise wurde es abgerissen, vermutete Fogg, oder aber es stand unter Fidelius. Das Gebäude im rustikalen Stil war bewohnt, denn in vielen Fenstern brannte Licht. Nach etlichen Schritten näherte er sich den Stufen, dann der Tür. Er hob die Hand, um zu klopfen, doch da wurde die Tür weit aufgerissen. Man hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, so dass er einen Schritt zur Seite tat, um im Schatten darauf zu warten, dass die Leute gehen würden.

„Vielen, vielen Dank nochmals, Mr. Black." Der Mann, der ein müdes Kind auf dem Arm trug, das um die zwei Jahre alt sein musste, schüttelte wie wild eine Hand. Die zur Hand dazugehörige Person konnte Fogg nicht sehen, denn die Tür verdeckte sie. Fogg beobachtete die Frau, die nach dem Mann auf die Veranda hinauskam und sich ebenfalls bedankte. Sie gehörte offenbar zu dem Herrn, denn sie strich ihm liebevoll über den Rücken – auf die gleiche Weise, erinnerte sich Fogg wehmütig, wie seine Clara es damals auch bei ihm gemacht hatte. An der anderen Hand hielt sie ein Kind, das schon gut zu Fuß war.

Ungesehen betrachtete er die kleine Familie, die den Sandweg zurück zum Tor ging. Als sie es passiert hatten und Fogg zur Seite blickte, bemerkte er, dass dort noch immer jemand stand, der wie er den Leuten hinterhergesehen hatte und dabei zufrieden lächelte. Es war Black. Sein Gesicht kannte Fogg aus Zeitungen, nur hatte er ihn noch nie im Profil gesehen. Black schien die Augen auf sich zu spüren, denn er drehte sich um und bemerkte Fogg.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt." Black hielt dem Fremden kontaktfreudig die Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor, bevor er fragte: „Sind Sie Mr. Fogg? Wir haben einen Termin."  
„Ich …" Fogg schüttelte nur sehr kurz die Hand des Mannes, dessen Haar er stehlen sollte. „Ja, ich bin Mr. Fogg."

Fogg verlor nicht viele Worte. Er zögerte sogar einen Moment, als er von Sirius ins Haus hineingebeten wurde. Am Ende stand er doch im Flur und blickte sich aufmerksam um, als sein Gastgeber die Tür schloss.

„Darf ich Ihnen den Umhang abnehmen?" Bei diesen Worten griff sich Fogg an die durch den Kragen bedeckte Kehle. „Nur", beruhigte Sirius, „damit er ein wenig trocknen kann. Ein furchtbares Wetter, finden Sie nicht?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Fogg sehr unsicher und leise, woraufhin er ein zuversichtliches Lächeln von Sirius erntete. Auch bei dem Anblick der nun nicht mehr verdeckten Narbe am Hals verschwand dieses Lächeln nicht, nachdem Fogg sich bereitwillig den Umhang ausgezogen hatte, der von Sirius an der Garderobe untergebracht wurde. Sirius bedeutete seinem Gast, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Auf dem Weg durch das warme und gemütliche Haus erklärte Sirius, als würde er wie vorhin schon über das Wetter reden: „Der Familienvater, der eben gegangen ist, wurde vor etlichen Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen. Er hat danach mit seiner Frau mehrere Kinder bekommen, die alle bei den Großeltern leben mussten, weil es …"  
„… verboten ist", vervollständigte Fogg.  
Sirius nickte. „Das wird sich bald ändern, Mr. Fogg. Wir können nämlich belegen, dass der Fluch nicht vererbt wird."  
„Tatsächlich nicht?"  
„Nein. Haben Sie auch Kinder?"  
Fogg schwieg.

Als sie in einer bäuerlich eingerichteten Küche angekommen waren, bot Sirius dem Gast einen Platz, darüber hinaus sogar noch etwas zu essen an. Fogg war sehr mager. Der Hunger übernahm die Leitung seines Sprachzentrums und bejahte unüberlegt, so dass ihm aufgetischt wurde. Deftiger Gemüseeintopf mit frisch gebackenem Brot. Im Waschbecken wurde gerade auf magische Weise Geschirr gespült, so dass Fogg annehmen musste, diese Freundlichkeit wurde jedem Gast zuteil – auch der Familie vor ihm.

Während Fogg aß und sich die vielen Informationen anhörte, mit denen sein Gastgeber ihn versorgte, betrachtete er dessen schwarzes langes Haar, das bis über die Schulter gewachsen war. Eines dieser Haare reichte aus, um sich für eine Stunde in Sirius Black verwandeln zu können. Dem Hals seines Gastgebers widmete er ebenfalls seine Aufmerksamkeit. Fogg stellte sich vor wie es sein würde, einmal nicht bei jeder Kopfbewegung die leichte Einschränkung zu spüren – das Ziehen am Hals, weil die vernarbte Haut nicht mehr nachließ, wenn er über seine Schulter sehen wollte.

„Und Sie?"  
Der Löffel hielt auf halben Weg zum Mund inne, als Fogg bemerkte, dass er nicht zugehört hatte. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich fragte, ob Sie einen Beruf anstreben? Wissen Sie, es gibt ein paar Menschen, denen es egal ist, ob man ein Werwolf ist oder nicht. Ich könnte Ihnen einen Job vermitteln."  
„Wirklich?" Man wollte Fogg bisher nicht mal als Hausmeister oder Feldarbeiter einstellen.  
„Also haben Sie Interesse", stellte erfreut Sirius fest. „Es kommt natürlich ein bisschen darauf an, was Sie im Leben alles gelernt haben, was Sie können. Waren Sie in Hogwarts?"  
„Nein, ich hatte Privatunterricht."

Verblüfft zog Sirius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Privatunterricht war genauso gut wie Hogwarts, nur sehr viel teurer.

„Dann war Ihre Familie reich?"  
Fogg nickte und murmelte: „Ist sie noch."

Während Fogg den Rest der Suppe mit dem Brot vom Teller fischte, war er sich des observierenden Blickes des Schwarzhaarigen bewusst. Gedankenverloren fuhr sich Sirius Black mit dem Daumen über die Lippen, während er Fogg musterte.

„Hat man Sie enteignet, nachdem Sie gebissen wurden?" Die Frage traf Fogg so schmerzlich wie ein Cruciatus, weil er sie bejahen musste, was er nur mit einem Nicken tat. Bevor Black noch etwas fragen konnte, forderte er ihn dazu auf, diese Belange nicht mehr anzusprechen, doch Black hakte trotzdem nach. „Aber warum, Mr. Fogg? Ich frage Sie nämlich nur, weil es eine Möglichkeit gibt – schon immer gab –, auf rechtlichem Wege Ihr Eigentum zurückzuerlangen."

Als ihm ein Ausweg aus seiner misslichen Lebenslage auf einem silbernen Tablett präsentiert wurde, begann Fogg schwer zu atmen. Das Eigentum zurückzuerlangen würde für ihn bedeuten, sich in einem – in seinem – prächtigen Herrenhaus niederlassen zu können, in dem Bedienstete jede Arbeit verrichten würden. Er könnte sich den Wolfsbanntrank sogar gegen Aufpreis nachhause liefern lassen oder gar einen eigenen Zaubertränkemeister einstellen. Er könnte wieder Gesellschaften geben, bei denen sich herausstellen würde, welche seiner Freunde trotzdem zu ihm standen. Er würde seine Frau wiedersehen. Und was für ein Spaß wäre es, ihre Eltern vom Grundstück zu verbannen, wie sie es mit ihm getan hatten, weil es angeblich das Beste für Clara sein würde?

„Mr. Fogg?" Black klang besorgt.  
„Es wäre möglich, mein Eigentum zurückzubekommen? Alles?"  
„Ja, aber wenn Sie von diesem Gesetz Gebrauch machen möchten, Mr. Fogg, wird man von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie auch Ihren gesetzlichen Pflichten nachkommen. Sie sind nicht als Werwolf registriert, oder?" Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Sie nicht dazu zwingen", beteuerte Sirius, „auch wenn ich dazu verpflichtet bin, es zu melden. Mit einer Registrierung wird aber einiges für Sie anders werden, im positiven Sinne. Das Ministerium bezahlt für die monatlichen Tränke. Außerdem wird mit den neuen Gesetzen, die in naher Zukunft gelten werden, auch die arbeitsrechtliche Situation für Werwölfe geregelt."

Wieder zeigte Sirius seine fachliche Kompetenz, in dem er Möglichkeiten aufzählte, die für Fogg ein besseres Leben versprechen würden, alles aber unter der Voraussetzung, dass sich der Werwolf registrieren würde. Nach einer ganzen Weile bat Sirius seinen Gast ins Wohnzimmer, indem Sid gerade noch ein paar letzte Worte an einen Kobold richtete. Dieser kleine Gast war der Grund, warum Sirius den Werwolf erst in die Küche geführt hatte.

„Ah, Duvall", grüßte Sirius den dunkelhaarigen Herrn mit den stechend blauen Augen.  
„Wir sind gleich fertig, Mr. Black." Duvall betrachtete den Herrn an Sirius' Seite, so dass Sirius es übernahm, die Männer miteinander bekannt zu machen.

Der Kobold, stellte sich heraus, war ein Mitglied des Bankvorstands von Gringotts. Duvall hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass die Bank nach der Gesetzesänderung mit viel Zulauf rechnen konnte, denn frei arbeitende Hauselfen wollten ihr Gehalt sicherlich auch gut untergebracht wissen. Der Kobold hatte zugestimmt, den Hauselfen mit geringeren Verliesführungsgebühren entgegenzukommen. Sehr bald verabschiedete sich der Kobold, dessen Name Fogg auch nach dem dritten Mal nicht auszusprechen wagte, so dass er mit Duvall und Black allein war.

Sid bot Fogg einen Platz auf der gemütlichen Couch neben sich an. Es war Sirius, der das Thema ansprach, das sie schon in der Küche angeschnitten hatten. Im Anschluss wandte sich Sid an den Gast.

„Dann möchten Sie also gern Ihr Eigentum zurück, Mr. Fogg? Das ist verständlich. Ich werde Ihnen gern helfen, den Antrag vorzubereiten. Aber erst nach Inkrafttreten der neuen Gesetze sollten Sie den Antrag einreichen. Auf diese Weise können wir verhindern, dass Ihre Verwandten das Vermögen an sichere Orte bringen und behaupten, es wäre nichts mehr zu holen. Erst nach den neuen Gesetzen wird nämlich nach Einreichung eines solchen Antrags sämtliches Kapital für beide Parteien eingefroren, bis die Sachlage geklärt ist. Deswegen ist es auch wichtig, dass Sie niemanden über Ihr Vorhaben informieren."  
Sirius warf ein: „Mr. Fogg ist noch nicht registriert."  
„Oh", machte Sid, „dann sollten Sie das wirklich tun. Ansonsten würde man Ihnen diese Ordnungswidrigkeit negativ auslegen, den Antrag vielleicht sogar ablehnen. Es soll doch alles seinen rechten Weg gehen, nicht wahr?"  
„Was muss ich dafür tun?"  
„Um sich zu registrieren?", fragte Duvall nach. Als Fogg nickte, zog er ein Formular aus einer Mappe. „Wir können es gleich tun, wenn Sie möchten. Dann wird der nächste Betrag für den Wolfsbanntrank schon vom Ministerium übernommen."

Die Chance, die man ihm hier bot, machte Fogg sprachlos. Er überflog das Formular und nahm die ihm gereichte Feder entgegen, mit der er die Felder ausfüllte. Sein Auftrag, ein Haar von Sirius Black zu stehlen, schien nicht mehr die größte Priorität zu haben, aber dennoch hatte er dieses Vorhaben nicht vollständig abgeschrieben. Stringer würde ihm die Ohren langziehen, sollte er ohne Haar zurückkehren. Nachdem der Antrag ausgefüllt war, wurde ihm sofort ein Tränkepass überreicht, den er immer mit sich führen sollte.

Im Laufe des Abends informierten ihn die beiden Herren von der Initiative abwechselnd über seine vielen Möglichkeiten, über Jobangebote, über finanzielle Hilfen und …

„Haben Sie einen Wohnsitz, Mr. Fogg?", fragte Sid.  
„Mit einem Freund teile ich mir ein Zimmer im 'Gehängten'."  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Den Laden gibt's noch?"  
„Was mein Kollege damit sagen möchte, ist", Sid blickte Sirius maßregelnd an, „dass es preiswerte Unterkünfte für Menschen wie Sie gibt, die jedoch in weniger zwielichtigen Gegenden liegen und auch wesentlich besseren Service bieten." Sids Augen ruhten einen Augenblick auf der Garderobe des Gastes. „Und Sie könnten auch von Kleiderspenden profitieren, wenn Sie nicht über genügend finanzielle Mittel verfügen." Unangenehm berührt durch die Anspielung auf seine schäbige Kleidung rutschte Fogg auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Mr. Black wird Ihnen eine Liste mit Adressen geben."

Da er noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hatte, verabschiedete sich Sid freundlich von den beiden. Sirius nahm Sids Platz direkt neben Fogg ein, um ihm Formulare und Listen mit Anlaufstellen zu überreichen. Zu jedem Pergament lieferte er Erklärungen und beantwortete offene Fragen.

„Zum Abschluss einen Sherry?" Sirius wartete nicht einmal auf eine Zustimmung, sondern ging bereits hinüber zum Alkoholschränkchen. Während er die Gläser bereitstellte und die richtige Flasche zwischen den vielen suchte, erzählte und erzählte er. In dieser Zeit kämpfte Fogg mit sich. Er brauchte dem Gastgeber zum Abschied nur einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen, um an ein Haar zu gelangen. Und dann? Nicht Stringer, sondern er müsste sich in Black verwandeln, denn der Fluch seines Freundes war übergreifend – er würde auch als Sirius Black nach altem Schweiß riechen. So müsste er selbst die Gestalt eines Mannes annehmen, durch dessen Hilfe er wieder sein Grundstück, sein Haus und den Inhalt seines Verlieses erhalten könnte. Fogg seufzte und blickte zur Seite. Auf dem hellen Stoff der Rückenlehne bemerkte er ein schwarzes Haar; es war zum Greifen nahe. Instinktiv nahm er es an sich und stopfte es hinter den Tränkepass in seine Brusttasche, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Black sich ihm näherte, um ihm ein Glas Sherry zu reichen.

„Auf Ihr Wohl, Mr. Fogg."  
„Nein, auf Ihr Wohl und vielen Dank für alles."

Den Heimweg über schüttete es kräftig. Trotzdem ging Fogg einige Straßen zu Fuß, weil seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Er könnte das Haar hier irgendwo fallen lassen, damit das Wasser am Bordstein es in den nächsten Einlaufschacht in die Kanalisation spülen würde, dann wäre die Sache vergessen, wenn es nicht noch Stringer geben würde, der auf das Geld von Hopkins hoffte. Seinen Freund konnte er nicht enttäuschen. Wenn er ihm nur sagen könnte, dass er in einigen Monaten vielleicht wieder über sein gesamtes Hab und Gut verfügen würde. Natürlich müsste sich dann auch sein Freund keine Sorgen mehr machen. So wie Stringer sich nach dem Biss um ihn gekümmert hatte, ihn versorgt und für ihn das erste Mal einen Wolfsbanntrank gestohlen hatte, so würde sich Fogg gern darum kümmern, dass der Fluch gebrochen wurde, der auf Stringer lastete. Immer wieder fuhr sich Fogg durchs nasse Haar. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl war auch Hermine nicht fremd. Sie wusste nicht weiter. Nach unzähligen Nachrechnungen war sie sich sicher, dass das Ergebnis stimmte, aber sie wurde nicht schlau daraus. Kein Buch über Arithmantik konnte weiterhelfen. So saß sie verzweifelt über ihrer fünf Seiten langen Lösung und stieß Schimpfwörter aus, die jedem anständigen Menschen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben würden. Zum Glück war Severus heute nicht hier. Er benötigte nach seiner Verausgabung eine kleine Auszeit, die sie ihm natürlich nicht verwehren wollte.

„Wen kann ich nur fragen?"

Maunzend antwortete ihr Fellini, da er glaubte, sie hätte mit ihm gesprochen. Den Kater zu kraulen beruhigte sie wieder. Sein Schnurren war Balsam für ihre aufgewühlten Nerven.

Arithmantik. Hermine konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, ob einer ihrer engen Freunde dieses Wahlfach belegt hatte. Unweigerlich musste sie an die Einzige denken, die ihr weiterhelfen könnte: Septina Vektor. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob sie damit Severus' Privatsphäre verletzten würde, legte Hermine ihre Berechnungen und die Lösung in eine Mappe und machte sich per Apparation auf nach Hogwarts.

Die Tore ließen sie passieren. Den Weg zum Schloss wollte sie trotz des Regens nutzen, um sich Worte zurechtzulegen, wie sie ihr Anliegen erklären könnte. Professor Vektor war nicht dumm. Aus den Werten könnte sie mit Hilfe von Tabellen mit Leichtigkeit die Dinge herausbekommen, die sich hinter den Zahlen verbargen, die Zutaten, die Feder der Animagusgestalt und wenn sie sich Mühe gab, auch die fehlende Seele, für die die Lösung stand. Sie war uneins mit sich selbst, ob sie ihren Weg fortsetzen oder lieber kehrtmachen sollte. War Severus' Wunsch nach Verschwiegenheit wichtiger als ein Heilmittel für ihn? Hermine verneinte innerlich, als sie den Rundbogen durchquerte, der ins Schloss führte. Dass ihre Kleidung bereits triefte, bemerkte sie erst, als Filch ihr im Eingangsbereich einen fiesen Blick zuwarf. Neben ihm stand ein Mob. Der von ihm frisch gewischte Boden war mit ihren matschigen Fußabdrücken übersät.

„Das tut mir furchtbar leid, Mr. Filch." Dank ihres Zauberstabs war nicht nur der Boden wieder sauber, sondern auch ihre Kleidung trocken.

Den Weg zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Vektor kannte Hermine bestens. Dort hatte sie einige der schönsten Schulstunden ihres Lebens erfahren. Der Unterricht war immer ruhig und gemütlich gewesen, aber dennoch durchstrukturiert wie der von Severus. In der Nähe des Klassenzimmers befanden sich die privaten Räume der Lehrerin. Als sie an der Tür stand, überkamen sie erneut Zweifel, ob sie Professor Vektor einweihen durfte. Bevor sie vor der einzigen Möglichkeit, die Lösung zu entschlüsseln, Reißaus nahm, klopfte sie.

„Herein!", hörte man von drinnen. Zaghaft öffnete Hermine die Tür. Professor Vektor saß am Wohnzimmertisch und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben von Schülern. „Hermine?", kam es zunächst erstaunt, dann viel freundlicher, „Was machen Sie denn hier? Treten Sie doch ein."  
„Guten Abend, Septina", grüßte sie vertraut, denn während ihrer Lehre bei Severus hatte sie das Kollegium durchweg beim Vornamen nennen dürfen. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht."  
„Nicht doch, nicht doch. Setzen Sie sich bitte. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?"  
Dankend schlug Hermine das Angebot aus. „Ich würde nur gern einen Augenblick Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll."  
„Aber gern, um was geht es denn?"  
Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie die Mappe mit der gesamten Berechnung, nahm aber nur die letzten fünf Seite mit der Lösung, die sie an Septina weitergab. „Ich habe da ein arithmantisches Ergebnis erhalten, aber es sagt mir einfach nichts. Alles nach dem Gleichheitszeichen ist für mich komplizierter als der Rechenweg davor."

Septina beäugte das erste Pergament sehr aufmerksam. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie das zweite in Augenschein nahm.

„Darf ich den Rechenweg sehen?" Weil keine Antwort kam, blickte Septina auf. Wie versteinert saß Hermine auf dem Sessel. „Hermine, ich würde gern die Rechnung sehen. Vielleicht sagt mir das Zahlenchaos dann etwas."  
„Heißt das, Sie wissen auch nicht, was es ein kann?"  
Septina lächelte zuversichtlich. „Ich habe eine vage Ahnung, die ich bestätigt wissen möchte. Deswegen benötigte ich alle Unterlagen."  
Stockend griff Hermine nach der Mappe, doch sie gab sie nicht her, sondern presste sie stattdessen an ihre Brust, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. „Das ist sehr persönlich, Septina. Ich dürfte Ihnen nicht einmal das Ergebnis zeigen, aber die Situation ist so verfahren."  
„Sie beleidigen mich, Hermine. Den Ruf einer Klatschtante hatte ich nie inne. Ich habe nicht einmal die Vermutung laut geäußert, dass die Pflanze, die Harry ständig mit sich herumtrug, von Ihnen stammte." Als Hermine aufblickte, zwinkerte Septina ihr zu. „Ich habe Recht, oder? Mit der Pflanze, meine ich."  
„Ja, aber das hier", sie strich über die lederne Mappe, „ist etwas ganz anderes."  
„Ich werde nicht herumposaunen, dass Sie meine Hilfe benötigen, Hermine. Manchmal, diese Erfahrung habe ich während des Krieges gemacht, muss man einfach vertrauen können."

Diese Worte hatten Hermine überzeugt, so dass sie die Mappe mit ihren Berechnungen, die so viel Mühe und Zeit gekostet hatten, an Septina übergab. Als die Lehrerin für Arithmantik sie aufschlug, stutzte sie beim Anblick der Menge.

„Ein wenig", sie blätterte, „umfangreich, Ihre Berechnungen. Aber ich bin so hocherfreut darüber, dass Sie sich nach der Schule noch mit diesem Thema befassen, dass ich Ihnen verspreche, alles komplett durchzurechnen."  
„Was?"  
„Natürlich nicht jetzt, das würde ich gar nicht schaffen. Lassen Sie mir Ihre Unterlagen hier und …"  
Hermine unterbrach. „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich kann das nicht einfach hier bei Ihnen lassen. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"  
„Wie soll ich auf die Schnelle eine so komplexe Aufgabe auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfen?"

Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, Septina um Hilfe zu bitten, denn wieder kamen die Zweifel auf, mit denen Hermine vorhin schon kämpfen musste.

Am Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin erkannte Septina den inneren Zwiespalt an den kleinen Fältchen, die sich über ihrer Nasenwurzel gebildet hatten. Das war während der Schulzeit genauso gewesen, wenn Hermine an einer wirklich kniffligen Berechnung gesessen hatte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck auszumachen. Septina glaubte zu sehen, dass Hermines Aussichtslosigkeit so groß schien, dass sie sogar bereit war, etwas zu tun, was ein Versprechen brechen würde.

„Hermine?" Als ihr Gast aufblickte, erschrak Septina, denn in Hermines Gesicht hatte sich nun der gesamte Konflikt niedergeschlagen, den sie durchmachte. Die Augen wirkten traurig, die Mundwinkel waren nach unten gezogen und die Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Ihre ehemalige Schülerin, die jetzt Mitte zwanzig sein musste, wirkte mindestens zehn Jahre älter. „Hermine, wie kann ich Ihnen nur versichern, dass ich Ihre Berechnungen mit Respekt behandle? Haben Sie Angst, dass ich Ihnen Ihre Arbeit stehle und als meine ausgebe?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnaufte. „Nein, das ist es ganz sicher nicht. Wenn es funktioniert, dann können Sie die Berechnungen ruhig behalten, verkaufen oder ein Buch drüber schreiben, das ist mir gleich. Die Hauptsache ist nur, dass es funktioniert. Das ist so wichtig für mich und wichtig für …"

Die Befürchtung, ihre Mühen könnten doch umsonst gewesen sein, schnitten Hermine das Wort ab. Sie benötigte Hilfe, um ihre Sache beenden zu können. Gedankenverloren knabberte sie an ihrem Daumennagel. Wie ein gefangenes Tier lief sie unruhig in Septinas Wohnzimmer auf und ab, zerbrach sich dabei den Kopf darüber, welche Entscheidung sie verantworten könnte. Würde Severus erfahren, dass sie Septina eingeweiht hatte, war es nicht auszuschließen, dass er sie für diesen Vertrauensbruch nicht mehr sehen wollte. Das war nur ein kleines Übel im Vergleich zu der Chance, ihm zu einer vollständigen Seele zu verhelfen. Um ihm das zu ermöglichen, würde sie eine persönliche Niederlage in Kauf nehmen. Die Entscheidung, auch wenn sie die nur schweren Herzens fällen konnte, stand fest.

„Behalten Sie die Berechnung hier", sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich drücke Ihnen die Daumen."  
„Sollte ich Fragen haben, werde ich Sie kontaktieren, Hermine. Sie besitzen die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse, wie ich hörte?"

Zu mehr als nur einem Nicken war Hermine nicht mehr fähig. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Jetzt schon erwartete sie ein Donnerwetter, sollte Severus eines Tages davon erfahren. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Mappe in Septinas Händen, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer verließ und sofort den Heimweg antrat. Sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass Severus sie durch Zufall hier in Hogwarts sehen würde. Ihm würde ihre niedergeschlagene Stimmung sofort auffallen und er würde sie solange nach einem Grund fragen, bis sie seiner Fragerei nicht mehr standhalten könnte.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Als sie die Ländereien von Hogwarts überquerte, um zum Tor zu gelangen, sah sie in der Ferne Severus und den Hund. Letzterer kam so schnell auf sie zugeprescht wie der Hogwarts-Express. Severus benötigte für die Strecke etwas länger, aber er schien sich genauso über die unerwartete Begegnung zu freuen wie sein Hund. Durch den Regen waren die unzähligen Locken in Hermines Haaren herausgewaschen und es hing schwer an ihrem Körper hinunter. Severus betrachtete es von oben bis unten.

„Was ist?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Wenn es nicht gewellt ist, geht dein Haar bis zum …" Ein angedeutetes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Seit vielen Jahren hatte sie nur noch die Spitzen schneiden lassen. Offenbar war sie nicht die Einzige, die langes Haar mochte. „Warum bist du denn so durchnässt?", fragte er, um von seinem unvollendeten Satz abzulenken.  
„Möglicherweise weil es regnet?", entgegnete sie scherzhaft.  
„Das ist mir nicht entgangen, aber dagegen gibt es doch einen Zauber."

Mit seinem Zauberstab trocknete er zunächst Hermines Kleidung und ihr Haar, bevor er einen Impervius-Zauber sprach. An den hatte sich gar nicht mehr gedacht, obwohl sie in der dritten Klasse damit Harrys Brille gegen Wasser imprägniert hatte, damit er bei strömendem Regen gegen Hufflepuff Quidditch spielen konnte. Jetzt war sie fast vollständig gegen das schlechte Wetter gefeit.

„Möchtest du uns etwas begleiten?" Severus schaute zu Harry hinüber und Hermine folgte seinem Blick. Der Hund mochte den Regen. Aufgeregt hüpfte er im Gras umher und jagte Frösche, die vor ihm fliehen wollten.  
„Ja gern."  
Sie waren keine drei Schritte nebeneinander gegangen, da fragte er bereit: „Was bedrückt dich?"

Wie sie es befürchtet hatte, fragte er mehrmals, weil sie nicht antwortete. Um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, nahm sie einfach seine Hand, als sie dem Hund hinterherschlenderten, der mehrmals wahllos die Richtung wechselte. Manchmal blickte Severus gen Himmel. Hermine wusste, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, aber er selbst sprach es an, als er mit den Augen der einen Eule folgte, die den Weg zur Eulerei einschlug.

„Ich frage mich, wie es wäre, im Regen zu fliegen."  
„Das wirst du nur herausfinden, wenn du es mal machst." Sie zerrte zaghaft an seiner Hand, so dass er sie anblickte. „Kannst es jetzt mal versuchen."  
„Nein, lieber nicht auf dem Schulgelände. Jemand könnte mich sehen." Wachsam blickte er sich um, dann hielt er abrupt inne. „Ist das da drüben etwa …"  
Hermine schaute in die gleiche Richtung und erkannte die Person. „Das ist Albus."  
Auf der Stelle ließ Severus ihre Hand los, was sie kommentieren musste. „Bin ich dir so peinlich?"  
„Natürlich nicht, aber ..." Es war neu für sie, offenbar auch für ihn, dass er nicht mehr imstande war, Sätze zu beenden, obwohl das eine Angewohnheit war, die er bei anderen Menschen verabscheute. Ohne Scheu ergriff er wieder nach ihrer Hand. „Möchtest du noch auf einen heißen Tee mit reinkommen?"  
Wie schon bei Septina lehnte sie auch bei ihm dankend ab. „Ich werde lieber nachhause gehen und mal richtig ausschlafen."  
„Dann sehen wir uns Morgen?"  
„Machen wir übermorgen draus. Dann hat jeder noch etwas Ruhe."

Diese Ruhe war ihm offenbar nicht willkommen. Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Ihr lag jedoch viel daran, den nächsten Tag damit zu verbringen, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Vielleicht, wenn sie den Mut dazu aufbringen könnte, würde sie ihm erzählen, dass sie die Berechnungen von einer weiteren Person überprüfen ließ. Sie hoffte innig, dass er wenigstens noch soweit mit ihr kooperieren würde, bis sie den Heiltrank gebraut hatte.

„Wie du meinst. Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen guten Abend, Hermine."  
„Dir auch, Severus."

Während Hermine das schuleigene Grundstück verließ, rief Severus den Hund, um den Heimweg einzuschlagen. Albus wartete noch immer am überdachten Eingang. Je näher Severus dem Direktor kam, desto deutlicher wurde, dass er etwas in den Händen hielt. Es sah wie ein Umschlag aus.

Durch den Regen, der auf die Ziegel schlug, war es im überdachten Gang sehr laut, so dass Albus ihn nicht ansprach, sondern mit einer Handbewegung erst dazu aufforderte, ihm ins Schloss zu folgen. Im leeren Eingangsbereich kamen sie zum Halt.

„Eben ist für dich eine Eule gekommen, Severus. Sie konnte dich nicht finden und flog zu mir. Das arme Ding war völlig durchnässt." Severus machte die gedankliche Notiz, dass Eulen nicht wie Enten wasserabweisende Federn besaßen – seine Animagusform sicherlich auch nicht. „Hier." Albus überreichte ihm den großen feuchten Umschlag. Die mit Tinte geschriebene Adresse war etwas verlaufen, aber man konnte sie noch lesen. „Ich hoffe", begann Albus, „ich habe euch nicht gestört." Sein Bart konnte das Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.  
„Nein, Hermine wollte sowieso gerade gehen."

Nach diesen Worten marschierte Severus in die Kerker, gefolgt von Harry, der den Eingangsbereich mit vielen großen Abdrücken seiner Pfoten verzierte. Erst vor der Tür war Severus so umsichtig, den Hund per Zauber zu trocknen und zu säubern, denn er wollte keinen Schmutz in seinen Räumen.

Den Umschlag öffnete Severus auf der Stelle. Was zum Vorschein kam, machte ihn sprachlos. Es war ein Bild, aber nicht irgendeines, sondern ein bewegtes Foto von Hermine, die – wie gerade eben – traurig dreinblickte. Sie saß auf den Stufen eines Korbflechters, von dessen handwerklichen Arbeiten sie umgeben war. Unbewusst legte Severus den Kopf schräg, während er das Bild genau musterte. Er zog die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass ihm sie damit womöglich etwas sagen wollte, doch er fand keinen Hinweis. Nochmals nahm er den Umschlag zur Hand. Trotz der verschwommenen Tinte war ihre Handschrift auszumachen, aber er konnte sich bei bestem Willen nicht erklären, was dieses Bild für eine Bedeutung haben sollte.

Ohne damit zu rechnen, etwas zu finden, drehte er das Foto um. Tatsächlich befanden sich dort zwei Zeilen. Ihre Handschrift war eindeutig, er kannte sie in- und auswendig. In geschwungenen Buchstaben las er die Worte „Ich habe so viele Körbe von dir bekommen, damit könnte ich glatt ein eigenes Geschäft eröffnen.". Severus blinzelte einige Male, falls seine Augen ihn getäuscht haben sollten, doch als er nochmals las, wieder und wieder, veränderte sich die Aussage des Satzes nicht. Er musste kräftig schlucken.

Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass Hermine deswegen heute hier gewesen war. Es könnte sein, vermutete er, dass sie den Brief abfangen wollte, weil sie es sich anders überlegt hatte. Oder sie wollte seine Reaktion sehen, doch dann hätte sie die Einladung nicht ausgeschlagen. Das kurze Treffen mit ihr ließ er, so gut er es noch in Erinnerung hatte, Revue passieren. Sie schien mit sich im Zwiespalt gewesen zu sein. Die ganzen Zurückweisungen seinerseits – die Körbe – waren allesamt nur einem Thema zugeordnet. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Hermines unglücklichen Ausdruck und den, das nahm er sich fest vor, würde er das nächste Mal aus ihrem Gesicht zaubern. Oder auch erst, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

Der Regen, der in vielen Teilen des Landes niederschlug, wollte sich nicht verziehen. Verdunkelnde Wolken zogen auf und ließen der Abendsonne keine Chance, sich für heute zu verabschieden.

In der Winkelgasse war scheinbar niemand mehr unterwegs, außer Hermine, die vor ihren Eingang apparierte und sich schnell vor den geöffneten Schleusen des Himmels in Sicherheit brachte.

Ein paar Ecken weiter bog Fogg gerade neben Flourish und Blotts ab und betrat die Nokturngasse, die wegen des regnerischen Wetters bestialisch stank. Feuchter Müll verströmte einen üblen Geruch. Bei Hunden war es nicht anders, dachte Fogg, denn wenn die nass wurden, rochen sie auch wesentlich unangenehmer. Der Fluch, unter dem Stringer litt, war ganz ähnlich, denn je öfter er sich wusch, desto penetranter wurde der Gestank. Mehr als einmal die Woche war zu einem heißen Bad nicht zu raten. Kurz nach dem Bad hatte man für ungefähr eine Stunde Ruhe von den Geruchsbelästigungen, doch danach begann es von Neuem und zudem viel stärker. Der Fluch war unbekannt und entsprang einem vererbten Familienbuch von Stringers Frau. Er war sicherlich zu brechen, aber damit musste sich ein Fachmann auseinander setzen.

Im Gasthaus „Der Gehängte" angekommen betrat Fogg den leeren Schankraum. Der Wirt hatte nur wenig Licht entzündet, denn offenbar rechnete er nicht mit Gästen und wollte deswegen Kerzen sparen. Von einem Balken in der Mitte des Raumes baumelte der Geist des Gehängten. Fogg war so leise wie möglich. Eine Unterhaltung mit dem Geist wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Am Zimmer angelangt öffnete er die Tür. Der vertraute Geruch von Stringer schlug ihm konzentriert entgegen.

„Meine Güte, warum hast du das Fenster zugemacht?"  
Stringer blickte von seiner Zeitung auf. „Es regnet! Reicht es nicht, wenn es durch das Dach tropft? Die Fenster sind auch nicht dicht. Sieh mal …" Stringer deutete auf das Fensterbrett, auf dem sich eine Wasserlache gebildet hatte.  
„Hast du den Wirt benachrichtigt? Dagegen muss es doch einen Zauberspruch geben."  
„Er sagte, er hätte keine Bücher über Handwerkszauber." Die Zeitung legte Stringer auf den Tisch, um sich seinem Freund zuzuwenden. „Hast du das Haar?"  
Fogg bejahte nicht, sondern wechselte unerwartet das Thema. „Vielleicht sollten wir aussteigen?"  
„Aussteigen? Und wann glaubst du, wird uns das nächste Mal jemand so viele Pfund für einen Job bieten?"  
„Jemanden zu entführen kann man schlecht als 'Job' bezeichnen", murmelte Fogg.  
„Warum willst du aussteigen? Weil du das Haar nicht bekommen hast, richtig? Ich wusste, dass du es vermasseln wirst."

Wütend griff Stringer nach einer Flasche Whiskey und bemühte sich nicht um ein Glas. Nach zwei kräftigen Schlucken knallte er die Flasche auf den Tisch, bevor er Fogg von oben bis unten betrachtete. Anstatt etwas zu sagen oder ihm Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen, setzte Stringer die Flasche erneut an seine Lippen. Erst dann fragte er erneut.

„Hast du nun ein Haar bekommen oder nicht?"  
„Ja, ich habe eines", beteuerte Fogg, der gleich darauf in seiner Brusttasche danach suchte. Als er es hinauszog, fiel dabei etwas Helles heraus.  
„Was ist das?" Stringer war schneller, als er sich bückte und den Gegenstand vom Boden auflas. Es war ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums. „Was zum Teufel …?"  
„Ich habe mich registriert", offenbarte Fogg.  
Stringer benötigte einen Moment, um diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten, doch dann brach sein ganzer Zorn aus. „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du warst doch derjenige, der sich über zehn Jahre gesträubt hat, seinen guten Namen in den Schmutz zu ziehen und jetzt verbringst du ein paar Stunden bei diesem bescheuerten Verein und was machst du? Lässt dich bequatschen und dich offiziell als Werwolf registrieren." Wutschäumend schleuderte Stringer ihm den bandneuen Tränkepass entgegen.

Auf die anfeindenden Worte ging Fogg gar nicht ein, denn er hatte im Gegensatz zu Stringer die Aussicht auf ein einigermaßen normales Leben in Reichtum. Reichtum, den er mit seinem Freund zu teilen bereit war. Zwar war Stringer sein bester Freund, aber sollte er ihm von diesen Aussichten erzählen, wäre damit zu rechnen, dass Stringer wieder alles auf die Schnelle erledigt haben wollte. Sein Freund würde wieder alles überstürzen, ihn dazu drängen, schon früher das Vermögen zurückzuholen, deswegen sagte er ihm nichts.

„Wir sollten Hopkins den Rücken kehren. Man hat mir Listen gegeben. Hier, schau …" Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs fischte er die Informationsblätter heraus. „Hier stehen Arbeitgeber, die auch Werwölfe einstellen. Und hier steht", er tippte auf eine bestimmte Stelle, „dass der Wolfsbanntrank vom Ministerium bezahlt wird."  
„Wir haben ihn auch immer so bekommen, warum plötzlich einen auf ehrlich machen?", schnauzte sein Freund ihn an.  
„Ehrlich währt am längsten", war das Einzige, was Fogg ihm entgegnete.  
Stringer schnaufte ungläubig. „Wo ist das Haar?"  
Widerwillig gab Fogg es ihm. „Vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig, um an Geld zu kommen. Wir sollten abwarten."  
„Und Tee trinken? Tee, den wir uns nicht einmal kaufen könnten, hätten wir von Hopkins nicht den Vorschuss bekommen oder die Süße aus der Apotheke beklaut." Stringer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe alles genau geplant. Ich habe erfahren, wann wir zuschlagen können und es passt bestens mit dem Vielsafttrank zusammen, der bald fertig sein müsste."  
„Wie kannst du irgendwas geplant haben?"  
„Ich habe erfahren, wann wir Potter abfangen können, der war nämlich heute hier, mit seiner Verlobten!"  
Fogg machte ganz große Augen. „Hier? Bei dir?"  
„Sei nicht albern! Ich meine hier in der Winkelgasse. Haben sich wohl ihre Hochzeitsgarderobe angesehen. Die beiden kommen noch zweimal her: Einmal für eine weitere Anprobe und wenn es da nichts zu meckern gibt, um sie beim zweiten Besuch abzuholen. Wir haben zwei Chancen", Stringer warf Fogg einen warnenden Blick zu, „also vermassel nur eine, wenn es überhaupt sein muss."  
„Ich vermassel schon nichts. Du hast doch das Haar oder etwa nicht?"  
„Ja, aber du bist derjenige, der sich in Black verwandeln muss!"

Das Haar der besagten Person steckte Stringer in einen Umschlag, den er nicht versteckte, sondern in seiner Brusttasche verschwinden ließ. Fogg hatte das beobachtet.

„Traust du mir etwa nicht?"  
Stringer zog ein Gesicht. „Ich traue dem Wirt nicht! Und dem Geist auch nicht. Der Vielsafttrank ist unsere einzige Chance, Potters Vertrauen nicht erst gewinnen zu müssen, damit er uns folgt, denn er vertraut seinem Patenonkel, richtig?"  
Gedankenverloren nickte Fogg, als er vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen sagte: „Es ist bald Vollmond. Am dritten Juni."  
„Na, da brauchst du mich ja nicht mehr. Hast ja jetzt deinen echten Pass." Für Stringer war die Unterhaltung damit erledigt, so dass er sich wieder seiner Zeitung und auch der Flasche Whisky widmete.

Jetzt hieß es: warten.

Das Warten war auch für Severus nur schwer zu ertragen, aber wie versprochen kam er erst am übernächsten Tag zur Apotheke, um beim Brauen zu helfen, die frisch gelieferten Zutaten einzuräumen und sich um den Vielsafttrank zu kümmern. Hermine war im Verkaufsbereich und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn die ersten Werwölfe wollten sich für die Tränke anmelden. Sie kamen wahrscheinlich so früh, weil sie nicht riskieren wollten, wegen zu vieler Reservierungen abgewiesen zu werden. Ausnahmslos jeder lobte den Geschmack des Trankes. Das war auch der Grund, warum so viele Werwölfe ihn bei ihr einnehmen wollten.

Nach 18 Uhr schloss Hermine erleichtert das Geschäft. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie Severus noch etwas beichten musste, nämlich dass Septina sich die Berechnungen anschaute. Sie stählte ihre Nerven und wollte gerade ins Labor gehen, da kam Severus heraus und ging an ihr vorbei. Er hatte seinen Umhang übergeworfen und Harry an der Leine.

„Willst du schon gehen?"  
Abrupt hielt er an und drehte sich um. „In zwei Stunden bin ich wieder da. Ich habe drei Besichtigungstermine."  
„Was den für Besichtigungstermine?"  
„Zwei Wohnungen und ein Haus. Die Wohnungen sind ganz in der Nähe, das Haus außerhalb von London."  
„Darf ich mitkommen?" Sie war neugierig, aber es interessierte sie auch sehr, auf was er bei einem Zuhause achtete.  
„Von mir aus."

Die erste Wohnung lag in der Winkelgasse, aber ziemlich am Ende, beziehungsweise an einem Ende. Die Räume lagen direkt über einer Bäckerei. Severus ahnte bereits, dass er morgens ab drei Uhr mit Lärmbelästigungen zu rechnen hätte, wenn der Bäcker mit seiner Arbeit begann. Eine junge Frau führte sie in die Wohnung. Sie war groß und ausladend – die Wohnung im ersten Stock allerdings auch. Die füllige Frau war sehr darauf erpicht, nur die positiven Aspekte zu nennen. Als Severus ein Mauseloch in der Wand ausmachte, sprach er sie darauf an.

„Probleme mit Nagern?"  
Die Frau lächelte, was sie noch pausbäckiger aussehen ließ. „Hatten wir, ist aber schon lange beseitigt. Wenn Sie möchten, werden wir das Holz erneuern."  
„Und mir dann auf die Miete aufschlagen?"  
Hermine griff das Thema auf. „Wie viel beträgt die Miete überhaupt?"  
„860 Galleonen", erwiderte die rundliche Dame.  
Sehr erbost warf Severus ein: „Das ist mehr als manch einer verdient!"  
„Die Winkelgasse ist nun einmal die beliebteste Einkaufsstraße …"  
Severus fuhr ihr über den Mund. „Bitte ersparen Sie mir Belehrungen über wirtschaftliche Aspekte. Der Preis ist zu hoch und für die Wohnung nicht angemessen."  
„Wir könnten …"  
Wieder schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Vielen Dank, ich nehme lieber Abstand von dem Angebot. Ich habe noch andere Termine."

Den ganzen langen Weg der Winkelgasse gingen Severus und Hermine wieder zurück, bis sie am anderen Ende beim Tropfenden Kessel angelangt waren.

„Du willst doch nicht hier ein Zimmer nehmen?", fragte sie verwundert.  
„Nein, ich möchte nur nach Muggellondon gelangen. Ganz in der Nähe führt ein Squib ein Mietshaus."

Im Tropfenden Kessel war schon kräftig Stimmung. Die Besucher der Winkelgasse ließen hier gern nach Ladenschluss ein paar Galleonen springen, um bei einem Butterbier oder Feuerwhisky den Tag ausklingen zu lassen. Hermine ging dicht hinter Severus und weil die Menschen so drängten, fühlte sie sich sicherer, als sie seinen Umhang packte.

Die Tür nach London war schnell überwunden. Beide standen mit dem Hund auf der Straße der Muggelwelt. Severus blickte an seiner Seite hinunter und erspähte ihre Hand, die sich in seinen Umhang krallte. Hermine ließ sofort los. Gleich darauf fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Severus, dein Umhang. Wirst du nicht auffallen?"

Mit einem Wutsch seines Stabes trug er einen leichten schwarzen Mantel. Niemand auf der belebten Straße hatte die Veränderung bemerkt. Es begann wieder leicht zu nieseln.

Wegen Harry benötigten sie einige Zeit, um voranzukommen, denn der Hund schnüffelte an jeder Laterne, an jedem Papierkorb und an den Häuserwänden. Vorsichtshalber hatte Hermine, weil der Regen immer stärker wurde, aus einer weggeworfenen Zeitung im Handumdrehen einen Regenschirm gezaubert, damit es nicht auffiel, dass sie nicht nass wurden.

Als ihnen ein junges Mädchen mit einem Golden Retriever an der Leine entgegenkam, spitzte Harry aufmerksam die Ohren. Bis auf Fang und Tatze hatte er noch keinen anderen Hund gesehen. Von der Art her sahen Kuvasz und Golden Retriever nicht sehr verschieden aus. Harry war einige Zentimeter größer und schneeweiß, außerdem ungewöhnlich aufgeregt, als der beigefarbene Hund näher kam. Wie wild zog Harry an der Leine, fixierte dabei das andere Tier.

Das Mädchen, höchstens zehn Jahre alt, hatte arge Schwierigkeiten, ihren Hund zu halten und mit der anderen Hand den pinkfarbenen Regenschirm gegen den Wind auszubalancieren. Noch aus der Ferne fragte sie: „Ist Ihr Hund ein Junge?" Hermine bejahte, woraufhin das Mädchen kommentarlos den Bürgersteig wechselte.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Severus irritiert. Wie sein Hund blickte er zur anderen Straßenseite hinüber, auf dem der Golden Retriever temperamentvoll an der Leine zerrte, um zu Harry zu gelangen. Auch Harry zog an seiner Leine, doch Severus hatte sie fest im Griff.  
„Ich nehme an, die Hundedame befindet sich gerade in der Zeit der Hitze. Deswegen die Frage von dem Mädchen, ob Harry männlich ist."

Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, wurden sie durch Harrys ständige Fluchtversuche gestört, denn er schmeckte die holde Weiblichkeit noch immer mit seinem Gaumen. Seine beinah 200 Millionen Riechzellen informierten ihn darüber, wo sie sich gerade befand, aber vor allem, dass sie bereit war. Harry winselte und hoffte darauf, dass sein Herrchen versehentlich die Leine fallenlassen würde.

„Vielleicht solltest du eine Kastration in Erwägung ziehen."  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", blockte Severus sofort ab.  
„Ich meinte ja auch den Hund", scherzte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
„Das war mir schon klar, aber trotzdem: nein."  
„Dann besorg ihm eine Hundedame."  
„Um dann eine Zucht aufzumachen? Auf keinen Fall!"  
„Vielleicht …"

Hermine kam nicht mehr dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden, denn Severus ging die Stufen eines Hauses hinauf, das äußerlich einen sehr guten Eindruck machte. Ein Herr öffnete und begrüßte beide sehr freundlich.

„Mr. Snape, Sie sind sehr pünktlich. Treten Sie bitte ein, ich zeige Ihnen die Wohnung."

Die Räume waren fantastisch geschnitten, ein Kamin war vorhanden und der Preis war akzeptabel. Severus war kurz davor, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben, als ihm das Kleingedruckte auffiel. Als hätte man ihn persönlich beleidigt, legte Severus den Füllfederhalter beiseite und stand auf.

„Gehen wir, Hermine."  
Der Vermieter und auch Hermine waren sehr überrascht über seine plötzlich ablehnende Haltung. „Mr. Snape? Darf ich fragen was Ihnen missfällt?"  
Severus drehte sich zu dem Herrn um. Seine Nasenflügel bebten kurz, was in Hermines Augen ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür war, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. „Wann hatten Sie vor mir mitzuteilen, dass Haustiere hier nicht erwünscht sind? Stattdessen machen Sie mir alles schmackhaft, um mich zur Unterschrift zu bewegen. Mein Glück, dass ich alles lese, bevor ich unterzeichne."  
„Ist das wahr?" Hermine griff nach dem Vertrag und stieß auf die entsprechende Vertragsklausel. Aufgebracht wandte sie sich an den Vermieter. „Sie sehen den Hund an seiner Leine und verschweigen ihm diesen Punkt? Mit so einer schlechten Vertrauensbasis kann kein gutes Mietverhältnis zustande kommen." Sie legte den Vertrag wieder auf den Tisch. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Auf der Straße regte sich besonders Hermine über den Mann und seine Taktik auf.

„Der hat bestimmt keine Probleme, einen Mieter zu finden, ohne ihn an der Nase herumzuführen. Warum versucht er es überhaupt?", meckerte sie.  
„Reg dich nicht auf. Die Sache ist erledigt. Es bringt nichts, sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen." Severus blieb kurz stehen, um in seiner Manteltasche nach einem Zettel zu suchen. „Wir sollten uns eine ruhige Ecke suchen, um zu apparieren."  
„Wo geht es denn hin?" Hermine lugte auf den Zettel. „Torquay? Du sagtest doch, es liegt außerhalb von London."  
„Tut es doch auch oder etwa nicht?"  
„Natürlich, genauso wie Hogwarts außerhalb von London liegt", konterte Hermine augenrollend. „Torquay liegt ein kleines Eckchen abseits, eher in Richtung Südwesten."  
„Durch Apparation gut zu erreichen."  
„Zusammen!"

Er nahm den Hund auf den Arm und Hermine ergriff seine Schulter, damit Severus die Seit-an-Seit-Apparation durchführen konnte. Die Apparation dauerte bei der Entfernung eine Weile. Am Ende fanden sie sich in einer gut situierten Gegend wieder.

„Schick!", war Hermines erster Eindruck, als sie die edlen Häuser mit ihren großen Gärten betrachtete. Die Straße führte bergauf. Ein Gebäude war hübscher als das andere. Da gab es Familienhäuser, Appartements und sogar ein Manor. Gleich gegenüber von dem Manor war das Gebäude, um das sich Severus bemühte.

„Gehört einer alten Zaubererfamilie", informierte er sie. „Seit dem Krieg steht es leer und man möchte nun, dass es wieder bewohnt wird."  
„Ich ziehe gern mit ein", schlug sie unbefangen vor. „Allein der Garten ist wundervoll."

Ein älterer Herr empfing Severus und Hermine, tätschelte sogar den Hund und erwähnte, wie wohl der sich in dem weitläufigen Garten fühlen würde. Ein Pluspunkt, den Severus aufmerksam zur Kenntnis nahm. Das Haus, durch das sie geführt wurden, war ein Traum. Viele Räume, ein Keller, den man zum Labor umfunktionieren könnte und eine große Küche. Hermine hätte sofort zugeschlagen.

„Etwas groß für eine Person", stellte Severus am Ende der Führung fest.  
„Da behalten Sie Recht, Mr. Snape. Sich um das Haus und den Garten zu kümmern wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."  
„Wenigstens verfügt es über einen Kamin."  
Der Vermieter zögerte, rückte dann aber mit der Sprache raus: „Er ist aber nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil das Gebäude nach Muggelgesetzen unter Denkmalschutz steht und wir keine Veränderungen dieser Art durchführen dürfen. Mein Großvater hat das Haus von seinen Muggelvorfahren geerbt. Die Regelungen sind eindeutig: kein Flohnetzwerk, kein Fideliuszauber. Posteulen sind wegen des Schmutzes, den sie verursachen, auch nicht erwünscht. Der alte Weinkeller darf nicht verändert werden. Überhaupt sind bauliche Änderungen nicht gestattet. Sie wären auch dazu verpflichtet, den Garten ausschließlich für Zierpflanzen zu nutzen, also kein Anbau von Gemüse, wegen des äußeren Erscheinungsbildes des Grundstücks."  
„Sehr unerfreulich." Severus war sichtbar enttäuscht. „Sie sollten dieses Haus lieber einem Muggel anbieten, Sir. Die Einschränkungen werden ihn kaum so tief treffen wie einen Zauberer."  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Snape."

Nach dem letzten Besichtigungstermin entschlossen sich Hermine und Severus, wenn sie schon gerade hier der verträumten Hafenstadt Torquay waren, das wegen der Häuser an den steilen Hängen sehr an eine italienische Stadt erinnerte, etwas am Wasser entlangzuspazieren. Zum Glück regnete es hier nicht. Severus warf einen Stock, dem Harry freudig hinterherrannte; sein Spieltrieb hatte die Erinnerung an die willige Hundedame längst verdrängt. Hermine hingegen blickte auf den Ärmelkanal.

„Vor zwei Jahren ist hier irgendwo ein Schiff gesunken." Aufgrund ihrer Worte kam er näher an sie heran, um ebenfalls aufs Wasser zu schauen, auf dem ein paar Frachtschiffe schipperten. „Man hat erst vor kurzem das letzte Stück bergen können. Sie haben es in mehrere Teile zersägt."  
„Warum hat man es nicht unten gelassen, wenn die Bergung so lange dauerte?"  
„Wenn das Wasser niedrig stand, sind andere Schiffe mit den Wrackteilen kollidiert. Es stellte eine Gefahr dar."  
„In der Zaubererwelt hätte man es in zwei, drei Tagen aus dem Wasser holen können."  
„Mag sein, dass das bei uns schneller geht. Andererseits ist es gut, dass die Kapitäne der anderen Schiffe die Bergung im Vorbeifahren immer wieder beobachten konnten. Auf diese Weise wurden sie geprägt. Kein Kapitän möchte, dass es seinem Baby genauso ergeht."  
„Haben Unfälle immer so eine Wirkung auf die Muggel?"  
Hermine nickte. „Ich denke schon. Den Unfall selbst muss man gar nicht miterleben. Es reicht vollkommen, wenn man auf der Straße den gestreuten Sand sieht, mit dem die Feuerwehr das Blut eines Unfallopfers bedeckt hat. Das ruft immer eine Reaktion hervor."  
„Eine Art Mahnung also?"  
Sie nickte. „Kann man so sehen. Eine Erinnerung daran, dass es immer und überall passieren kann und man stets aufpassen muss. Nach einigen Tagen wird der Sand weggefegt, aber die Erinnerung, dass dort mal etwas Schlimmes passiert ist, die bleibt noch eine Weile."

Zusammen genossen sie den Sonnenuntergang, bis es zu kühl am Wasser wurde.

„Wir sollten gehen", schlug Severus vor. „Ich werde später nach anderen Wohnungen suchen."  
„Schon daran gedacht, in die Wohnung über der Apotheke einzuziehen?", fragte sie unschuldig.  
„Ich glaube, die ist leider schon belegt."  
„Es ist aber noch ein Zimmer frei und es ist sehr günstig", machte sie es ihm mit einem Schmunzeln schmackhaft.  
„Günstig?"  
„Ja, genau genommen umsonst."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielt er mit dem Gedanken, sofort zuzusagen, denn besser konnte die Lage gar nicht sein. Es war der kürzeste Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, der nur einen Stock tiefer lag. Ihn hielt jedoch etwas davon ab. Leise seufzte er.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht, es würde einen falschen Eindruck machen?"  
„Was ist denn der richtige Eindruck?"

Ihre Gegenfrage hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Die Erinnerung an das bewegte Foto, das sie ihm geschickt hatte, drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund. Er war sich sicher, dass sie das Angebot mit dem Zimmer nicht nur aus Nettigkeit unterbreitete. Ihre Motive hatte sie ihm offen dargelegt, ohne jegliches Versteckspiel, was er sehr begrüßte. Es war ihm in der Schule immer ein Gräuel gewesen, sich zaghaft an ein Mädchen heranzutasten, um erst herauszufinden, was sie von ihm hielt. Bei Hermine wusste er bereits, wie sie von ihm dachte.

„Was würden deine Freunde sagen?"  
Sie schnaufte. „Ist das so wichtig? Dir gehören die Hälfte der Apotheke und die Hälfte der dazugehörigen Wohnung. Was sollen die schon sagen?"  
Severus spitzte die Lippen, dachte nach und nickte letztendlich. „Es ist mein gutes Recht, das zu nutzen, wofür ich bezahlt habe."  
„Siehst du? Geht doch!" Ihre Hand fand seine. „Wollen wir uns noch den Taufstein von Agatha Christie ansehen? Ich weiß in etwa, wo die Kirche liegt; ich habe darüber gelesen."  
„Machst du das immer?"  
„Was?"  
„Dir stets alles ansehen, immer dazulernen, egal wo du bist."  
Sie grinste. „Du warst noch nie mit mir im Urlaub. Frag mal meine Eltern."

Die All Saints'-Kirche hatte bereits geschlossen, aber Hermine nahm sich vor, dieses Ausflugsziel in naher Zukunft nochmals anzusteuern. Die beiden apparierten zurück nach London. Es überrascht keinen von beiden, dass es nun in Strömen regnete. Für die ganze Woche war schlechtes Wetter angesagt. Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie die Straße entlang, um zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen, als sie an einem Restaurant vorbeikamen. Von der draußen präsentierten Speisekarte magisch angezogen blieb Severus stehen und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?", wollte er wissen, ohne seine Augen von den Köstlichkeiten abzuwenden, die sich ihm nur aufgrund der Beschreibungen sehr bildhaft in seinem Kopf formten.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht."  
„Dann darf ich dich einladen?"  
„Jetzt?"  
Severus wandte seinen Blick von der Karte ab und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe jetzt Appetit."  
„Von mir aus. Ich hoffe, Hunde sind erlaubt." Als Severus auf ein Schild deutete, das ihre Frage beantwortete, nickte sie. „Dann mal los."

Galant hielt er ihr die Tür auf. Auf der Stelle kam ein Keller mit einem scheinbar vom Arbeitgeber ins Gesicht gebrannten Dauerlächeln auf sie zu. Er wollte ihnen die Mäntel abnehmen. Severus zögerte. Unter seinem zu einem Mantel verzauberten Umhang trug er seinen üblichen Gehrock. Hermine nickte zuversichtlich, so dass er sich vom Keller helfen ließ, aus dem Mantel zu schlüpfen. Kommentarlos gab dieser Jacke und Mantel an die Garderobiere weiter, die längst in der Nähe stand.

„Ein Tisch für zwei oder erwarten Sie noch jemanden?"  
„Für zwei", bestätigte Severus.  
„Dann bitte hier entlang."

Vorbei an den Tischen für kleinere Grüppchen, von denen einige aufblickten, um Severus' außergewöhnliche Kleidung zu mustern, führte der Keller sie durch einen türlosen Durchgang in einen Nebenraum. Hier waren die Tische kleiner und durch ein Trennwandsystem voneinander separiert. Das Licht war gedimmt, denn jeder Tisch verfügte über einen Kerzenhalter. Hier und da saßen sich Pärchen gegenüber.

Nachdem die beiden Platz genommen hatten, die Kerzen vom Keller entzündet waren und sie von ihm die Karte gereicht bekamen, blickte sich Hermine erst einmal um. Einige Paare hielten sich an der Hand, andere flüsterten dem Partner etwas ins Ohr.

„Ich denke", begann sie bedächtig, „wir vermitteln durchaus den richtigen Eindruck."

Bevor er irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, hob sie die große Speisekarte und versteckte sich grinsend dahinter.

Das Abendessen war köstlich; die Stimmung, wie Hermine sie bezeichnete, amüsant bis romantisch, auch wenn Severus letzteres vehement abstritt. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, gingen sie schnellen Schrittes zum Tropfenden Kessel. Es hatte nun auch noch angefangen, kräftig zu blitzten und zu donnern.

Kaum hatten sie die Winkelgasse betreten, bekam Hermine wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Berechnung, die sie Septina überlassen hatte. Severus war sehr aufmerksam. Entweder hatte er sie ständig im Auge oder es war ihm nur durch Zufall aufgefallen, denn er als sie die Apotheke betreten hatten, sprach er sie auf ihren plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel an.

„Was ist los? Ich dachte, du hattest Spaß."  
„Ach, es geht nur um das Ergebnis, aus dem ich nicht schlau werde", erklärte sie.  
Sie war kurz davor, ihm von Septinas Hilfe zu erzählen, da schlug er vor: „Kannst du nicht jemanden fragen, der sich damit auskennt?"  
„Gut, dass du das ansprichst. Ich habe nämlich schon jemanden gefragt."

Hermine erwartete das Donnerwetter, das offenbar nur draußen tobte. Severus war die Ruhe in Person.

„Das ist doch gut. Oder kann dir die Person etwa nicht weiterhelfen?", wollte er wissen.  
„Kann ich noch nicht sagen. Die Aufgabe und auch die Lösung sind so komplex, dass ich ihr eine Woche Zeit geben musste."  
„Ihr?", fragt er in der Hoffnung nach, einen Namen zu erfahren.  
„Ich kenne niemand anderen, dem ich zutrauen würde, damit zurechtzukommen."  
„Wer ist sie?"

Jetzt war es an der Zeit, dachte Hermine, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Septina." Kurz, knapp, präzise. Jetzt würde er mit dem Fluchen beginnen, doch er überraschte sie erneut. Er verhielt sich nicht mehr vorhersehbar, wie sie es ihm anfangs oft unter die Nase gerieben hatte.  
„Ah", machte er optimistisch. „Ich denke, du kannst beruhigt sein."  
Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Kann ich?"  
„Natürlich, Septina ist eine Meisterin ihres Fachs. Wenn jemand helfen kann, dann sie."  
„Und es macht dir gar nichts aus?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.  
„Warum sollte es?"  
„Weil die Berechnung dich betrifft."  
Gelassen zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Sie hat eine Menge Zahlen vor Augen. In deiner Rechnung steht wohl kaum meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte."

Dabei beließ es Hermine. In gewisser Weise hatte Severus Recht, denn die Zahlen würden nur Genaues verraten, wenn man sich die Mühe machte, die Werte wieder den Objekten zuzuordnen, für die sie standen. Hermine hatte allerdings das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Septina genau das tat, um ein besseres Verständnis für die gesamte Aufgabe zu bekommen.

Beide ließen sich im Wohnzimmer nieder. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, den Abend für sich zu haben. Keine Tränke waren zu brauen, keine Berechnungen zu machen.

„Danke für das Abendessen, Severus."  
„Gern geschehen", erwiderte er knapp. „Wegen des freien Zimmers …" Er hielt kurz inne, um sich die Lippen zu befeuchten. „Wann könnte ich es renovieren? Ich würde das gern erledigt haben, bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse."  
„Ach, das geht schnell, wenn du Harrys Elf fragst, ob er dir dabei helfen würde. Das dauert keine Stunde und es ist komplett erneuert und eingerichtet."

Severus schaute auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Um den Elf jetzt zu rufen, war es schon zu spät. So ganz ohne Arbeit wusste er gar nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte und bevor er etwas Falsches sagte, hielt er lieber den Mund.

„Wie geht es mit den UTZen voran? Irgendwelche Probleme mit den Schülern?"  
Er war erleichtert, dass sie ein Thema gefunden hatte. „Keine Probleme meinerseits. Ich habe allerdings von Professor Binns erfahren, dass bei einigen seiner Schüler Hopfen und Malz verloren wäre."  
„Ginny hat davor auch schon Bammel. Wann werden Ginny und Draco ihre Zaubertränkeprüfung haben?"  
„Einen genauen Plan habe ich noch nicht erhalten. Die ersten beiden Juni-Wochen werden recht stressig werden. Für die Schüler natürlich, nicht für mich."

Ruhe kehrte ein. So schnell hatte Severus das Thema UTZe noch nie abgehandelt, außer damals mit Lockhart. Verzweifelt grübelte er über ein anderes Thema nach, denn er würde sich gern mit ihr unterhalten. Ihm fiel aber einfach nichts ein.

„Ich traue mich gar nicht, den Computer anzumachen, den mein Vater mir geschenkt hat."

Wieder konnte Hermine ein Thema vorgeben. Dankbar registrierte er, dass sie seine Wortkargheit nicht als Zeichen von Ablehnung deutete. Vor zwei Jahren noch hätte er alles Mögliche getan, um lapidaren Gesprächen wie diesen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber jetzt war es angenehm, mit ihr hier zu sitzen und sich einfach nur zu unterhalten, egal über was.

„Warum traust du dich nicht? Wegen der Magie?"  
Sie nickte. „Ich habe Angst, dass er sofort kaputtgeht."  
Sich an ein Gespräch erinnernd, dass er mit ihr einmal geführt hatte, erwähnte er: „Du sagtest einmal, dass das Gerät deiner Vaters unbrauchbar wurde, als du in der Nähe einen Aufrufezauber angewandt hast."  
„Richtig, er konnte ihn danach wegwerfen. Da war alles durchgeschmort."  
„Du selbst bist auch magisch, aber allein deine Anwesenheit hat nichts ausgerichtet." Er blickte sie fragend an, bis sie seine Aussage bestätigte. „Dann wirst du nur nicht mit dem Stab zaubern dürfen, aber du solltest es benutzen können. Das Gerät sollte keinen Schaden davontragen. Es wäre einen Versuch wert."  
Sie nickte. „Das wäre aber ein teurer Versuch."  
„Man wird es sonst nie herausfinden."

Das Gefühl des Vertrauens gewann Oberhand. Die beiden konnten sich gelassen über alles Mögliche unterhalten und so ging es auch die nächsten Tage. Immer, wenn sie die Arbeit beendet hatten, ließen sie sich im Wohnzimmer nieder, um sich bei einem Tee oder Glas Wein zu unterhalten, wie sie es damals während ihrer Ausbildung bei ihm schon getan hatten. Nur an einem Abend hatten sie einen weiteren Gast. Wobbel war so hilfsbereit, das freie Zimmer ganz nach Severus' Wünschen zu gestalten. Wie Hermine es vorausgesagt hatte, benötigte der Hauself nicht einmal eine ganze Stunde.

Die Woche, die sie Septina gegeben hatte, war schnell vergangen. Hermine hatte sich über das Flohnetzwerk bei ihr gemeldet und wurde sofort eingeladen, persönlich vorbeizukommen. Natürlich schlug Hermine das Angebot nicht aus, denn die Neugierde war viel zu groß.

„Hermine, guten Abend. Nehmen Sie doch Platz."  
„Sie haben die Werte wieder umgerechnet oder? Sie wissen genau, welche Zahl für was steht." Es war Hermine rausgerutscht, aber sie musste es wissen – musste wissen, ob Septina genau wusste, wessen Seelenkern sie zum Wachsen bringen wollte.  
Septina nickte freundlich. „Anders war es nicht möglich, die Lösung zu entschlüsseln, aber es ist mir am Ende gelungen. Allerdings …"

Die lange Pause mochte Hermine gar nicht. Diese Pause konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten, auch das Ende aller Hoffnungen. Hermine spürte das pochende Herz in ihrem Brustkorb so heftig toben, als wollte es ausbrechen.

„Spannen Sie mich nicht auf die Folter!" Der scharfe Ton passte nicht zur sonst so ausgeglichenen Hermine.  
„Ganz ruhig, meine Gute. Warten Sie noch einen Moment, dann erklären wir Ihnen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat."  
Erst nickte Hermine erleichtert, dann stockte sie. „'Wir'? Was meinen Sie damit?"  
„Ich sagte doch, Sie möchten bitte einen Moment warten."

Es klopfte. Hermines Atmung wurde immer heftiger. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass Septina noch jemanden eingeweiht haben musste. Der Gast, der nun eintrat, war Hermine genauso bekannt wie Septina selbst. Es handelte sich um Professor Aurora Sinistra. Die Lehrerin für Astronomie führte eine Menge Unterlagen mit sich, darunter auch große zusammengerollte Papiere, die so aussahen wie die Sternenkarten, die Hermine noch vom Unterricht in Erinnerung hatte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Aufgebracht fasste sich Hermine an die Stirn, gleich darauf legte sie dieselbe Hand über ihren Mund.  
„Setzen Sie sich bitte endlich", forderte Septina ihren Gast ein wenig energischer auf. Aurora hingegen war der Bitte sofort nachgekommen.  
Hermine fühlte sich betrogen. „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut!"  
„Das können Sie noch immer", versicherte Septina, die sich Hermine genähert hatte und sie zaghaft am Oberarm berührte, um sie zur Couch zu führen. „Nehmen Sie Platz und hören Sie einfach zu. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Sie die Lösung nicht verstanden haben. Das war der gleiche Grund, warum ich das arithmantische Ergebnis auch nicht sofort entschlüsseln konnte."  
„Was für einen Grund?" Das aufgeregte Herz begann zu flattern, Hermines Stimme war zittrig. „Oh Merlin, haben Sie einen Drink für mich? Irgendwas!"

Im Moment hielt sich die Aufregung darüber, dass Septina offenbar noch ihre Kollegin Aurora eingeweiht hatte, die Waage mit der Information, das Ergebnis nun endlich entschlüsselt zu haben. Was war schon ein kleiner Nervenzusammenbruch im Vergleich zu einer Seele für Severus? Sie könnte ihn heilen, könnte die Wirkung des Ewigen Sees rückgängig machen. Ihr war danach, einen Freudenschrei auszustoßen, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Jemand hielt ihr ein Glas unter die Nase, dessen Inhalt sehr scharf roch. Hermine griff zu und leerte es in drei großen Schlucken. Erst beim nächsten Atemzug spürte sie das Kratzen im Hals und das Verlangen zu husten. Eine Hand schlug ihr zaghaft auf den Rücken, bis sie sich wieder erholt hatte.

„Bekomme ich noch einen?", fragte Hermine höflich.  
„Später. Ich möchte, dass Sie alles verstehen, was wir Ihnen mitzuteilen haben. Das Thema, wie Sie sich denken können, ist nicht gerade leichte Kost."  
Hermine blickte zu Aurora hinüber, dann zu Septina. „Sie beide haben daran gearbeitet?"  
Nickend stimmte Septina zu. „Es war nicht zu vermeiden und Sie werden auch gleich verstehen, was ich meine. Lassen Sie uns erklären, was die Lösung beinhaltet."  
Diesmal ergriff Aurora das Wort. „Septina hatte eine Vermutung, die ich bestätigen konnte. Ihr Ergebnis, Hermine, ist nicht vollständig arithmatischen Inhalts."  
„Nicht?"  
Hier erklärte Septina: „Sie haben die Zahlenwerte einiger Zutaten errechnet, richtig?" Hermine nickte, so dass Septina fortfuhr. „Für die Feder der Animagusgestalt haben Sie den Wert 414,40 errechnet. Der Wert für …", Septina zögerte, bis sie die Bedeutung des Wertes völlig wegließ und nur die Zahl nannte. „1294,2 steht, wie der Wert der Feder auch, für etwas ganz anderes."

Der große Wert war der, den Hermine für Severus' Seelenkern errechnet hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass Septina es nicht aussprechen wollte. In Hermines Augen war es schon schlimm genug, dass sie es wusste.

„Die Werte stehen für etwas anderes?", fragte Hermine nach. „Für was?"  
Aurora meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Die Zahl vor dem Komma steht jeweils für den Quadratgrad, die hinter dem Komma für den Rang." Die Begriffe waren Hermine nicht fremd, aber noch formte sich keine einleuchtende Erklärung in ihren Gedanken. Sie hing Aurora an den Lippen, bekam selbst kein einziges Wort heraus. „Sie wissen schon: Raumwinkel", half ihr die Lehrerin auf die Sprünge. „Die von Ihnen errechneten Werte sind übergreifend und stehen zusätzlich für Sternbilder."  
Hermine blinzelte ein paar Male, bevor sie fragte: „Bekomme ich bitte noch einen Schluck zu trinken?"

Offenbar sah man ihr an, dass sie noch etwas nötig hatte, denn Septina füllte ihr Glas ohne Widerspruch auf. Dieses Mal nippte Hermine genüsslich an dem Alkohol und atmete mehrmals durch, bevor sie sich, jetzt viel ruhiger, wieder den beiden Lehrerinnen widmete. Eine Sache interessierte Hermine ganz besonders.

„Was bedeuten die geometrischen Formen in der Lösung?" Die hatten ihr die meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitet.  
„Gut, dass Sie das fragen, Hermine." Aurora nahm eine der großen Rollen in die Hand.

Zusammen mit Septinas Hilfe wurde der Tisch abgeräumt, damit die Karte – zumindest dachte Hermine, dass es eine wäre – ausgebreitet werden konnte. Um eine astronomische Sternenkarte handelte es sich nicht. Stattdessen konnte man eine geometrische Form darauf erkennen. Ein Dreieck, dessen Ecken in drei gleichgroßen Kreisen mundeten. In den drei Linien, die diese Kreise verbanden, waren nochmal je zwei kleinere Kreise gezeichnet.

„Was ist das?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie sich darüber beugte. Überall neben, unter und über der präzise gezeichneten Form erkannte sie Auroras Handschrift, die sie seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
„Das, Hermine, ist ein Teil der Lösung", offenbarte Aurora stolz.

Hermine öffnete mehrmals den Mund, doch es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Stattdessen las sie die Schrift bei den Pfeilen, die zu jeweils einem der neun Kreise führten. An einem stand „Pfeilkraut", an einem anderen „Zuckerbüsche" – die Zutaten.

„Ein Teil der Lösung?", murmelte Hermine und dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, hatte sie die Antwort. „Eine Bauanleitung!"  
„Richtig! Das hier habe ich in einem Maßstab von 1:5 gezeichnet. Man kann es als eine Konstruktion für einen ungewöhnlichen Blumenkasten sehen. Ein Gebilde, in welchem verschiedene Zutaten gemeinsam, aber doch voneinander getrennt gezogen werden." Aurora deutete auf die vielen Kreise. „Dank der Berechnungen habe ich bei allen Vertiefungen bereits die Reihenfolge der Pflanzen bestimmen können, in der sie gesät werden müssen. Ich habe mir erlaubt, gleich die Namen der Pflanzen daneben zu schreiben und nicht ihre Zahlenwerte – nur bei einer konnte ich das nicht, da hatte ich nur den Wert."  
„Mir fehlt eine Pflanze. Mehr als ihren Wert habe ich nicht." Als Hermine das zugab, hörte man, wie sehr sie das bedauerte.  
Septina strich ihr über den Rücken. „Kopf hoch, Hermine. Wenn Sie das alles schon geschafft haben – und ich muss zugeben, dass das eine Glanzleistung ist –, wird es an einer Pflanze bestimmt nicht scheitern. Sie werden Sie schon noch finden, da bin ich ganz sicher."  
Ihrer Kollegin stimmte Aurora zu, bevor sie Hermine noch in andere Aspekte der Lösung einweihte. „Diese Bauanleitung ist aber nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, Hermine. Es gibt noch viel mehr zu beachten. Nicht nur die Aneinanderreihung der Pflanzen ist wichtig, sondern auch der Einfluss, dem sie laut der Lösung unterliegen müssen."  
„Einfluss? Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, wo ich nicht mehr folgen kann", gab Hermine resignierend zu.  
„Mir ging es nicht anders", offenbarte Septina mitfühlend, „aber Aurora kann alles ganz fantastisch erklären."  
Das Glas ließ Hermine auf ihr Knie sinken, als sie die Augen schloss. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fragte sie: „Was ist mit Einfluss gemeint?"

Aus ihren Unterlagen fischte Aurora eine Mappe heraus, die sie aufschlug. Sie blätterte nicht lange darin herum, bis sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte.

„Mit Einfluss meine ich, dass bestimmte Pflanzen einem bestimmten Sternzeichen zugeordnet sind. Das Pfeilkraut beispielsweise ist dem Löwen zugeordnet, die Feder dem Steinbock. Ich habe noch Fische, Zwillinge und Jungfrau errechnet, wobei das Sternbild Jungfrau mit dem Endergebnis übereinstimmt, also mit dem Trank, der gebraut werden soll."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Inwiefern stimmt das Endergebnis mit dem Sternbild Jungfrau überein? Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich solche dummen Fragen stelle."  
„Das sind keine dummen Fragen", versicherte Septina. „Das war genau die Frage, die ich mir ebenfalls gestellt habe, als ich mit Aurora alles durchgegangen bin."  
Die Lehrerin für Astronomie übernahm die Erklärung. „Ihr Endergebnis ist die Zahl 1294,2 – wie ich vorhin schon sagte, steht die Zahl vor dem Komma für den Quadratgrad, die danach für den Rang. Der Quadratgrad des Sternbilds Jungfrau ist 1294, der Rang ist die 2, Sie verstehen? Beim Wert der Feder ist es genauso. Die Zahl 414,40 setzt sich aus Quadratgrad und Rang des Sternzeichens Steinbock zusammen. Auf diese Weise war die gesamte Rechnung verschlüsselt und zwar in astronomischen Kombinationen, die auch arithmantischen Sinn ergeben. Ich hätte die Rechnung allein genauso wenig lösen können wie Septina oder Sie. Hier war Zusammenarbeit gefordert."

Überfordert von den vielen Informationen lehnte sich Hermine zurück. In ihrem Kopf formte sich ein Zahlenwirrwarr, das es aufzuflechten galt.

Von Aurora bekam Hermine eine Liste gereicht. Aurora deutete auf das Pergament und erklärte: „Diese Sternzeichen sind, wie Sie der Tabelle entnehmen können, den dort genannten Pflanzen zugeschrieben."  
„Ich bin im Moment ganz erschlagen", wimmerte Hermine. „Ich sehe nur noch Zahlen."  
Septina lachte freundlich. „Wenn Sie eine Nacht drüber geschlafen haben, sehen Sie das Ganze viel gelassener. Was glauben Sie, wie ich aus dem Häuschen war, als Aurora meine Vermutung bestätigte, es handele sich um eine fachübergreifende Rechnung?" Aufmunternd zwinkerte Septina ihr zu.

Einmal musste Hermine tief durchatmen, bevor sie die Liste mit den Sternbildern und den Zutaten hob und sich auf die Schrift konzentrierte. Das Pfeilkraut und der Löwe. Unweigerlich musste sie an Harry denken, der sich liebevoll um das Pfeilkraut gekümmert hatte. Durch seine Hilfe hatte die Pflanze einen bis dato nicht gelisteten Wirkstoff produziert, den sie für den Heiltrank benötigte. Harry! Hermines Augen fixierten das Wort Löwe, das neben der Pflanze stand. Harry war ein Löwe und das nicht nur, weil er ein Gryffindor war. Sein Geburtstag, Löwe war sein Sternzeichen!

Aufgeregt schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Sie überschlug sich fast, als sie fragte: „Kann es sein, dass hier Astronomie und Astrologie miteinander verschmelzen?"  
Septina bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Astrologie ist, wie Sie wissen, ein kleiner Bestandteil der Artithmantik und wird für das Wahrsagen benötigt. Astronomie hingegen ist rein wissenschaftlich. Nichtsdestotrotz kennen beide Fächer diese Sternbilder, nur dass sie in der Astrologie als Tierkreiszeichen bezeichnet werden, mit denen man unter anderem Horoskope erstellt. Trotzdem gibt es sie am Himmel; sie zählen zu beiden Fachrichtungen. Warum fragen Sie?"  
„Weil ich glaube zu wissen, warum die Pflanzen bestimmten Sternbildern zugeordnet sind, die zufälligerweise auch für Tierkreiszeichen stehen."  
„Mmmh", machte Septina nachdenklich. „Meinen Sie, dass sich Personen, die im entsprechenden Tierkreiszeichen geboren wurden, um die jeweiligen Pflanzen kümmern müssen?"  
„Genau das denke ich", bestätigte Hermine, die das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Erinnerungen an Takedas Gewächshaus überfluteten sie. Die Pflanzen, die die Magie des japanischen Professors aufgenommen hatten. Das sichtbare Loch im Kreis der Gewächse, nachdem Takeda eines umgetopft hatte. Die auf andere Pflanzen überspringende Magie und die miteinander verschmolzene Einheit, die sie bildeten. Die Magie der Bäume, die sich nach den Vögeln streckte. Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an die Tentakel von Dracos Magie, die sich vorsichtig an Harrys herangetastet hatten.

„Alles macht Sinn", murmelte Hermine ehrfürchtig.  
Aurora musste zustimmen. „Der Gedanke klingt plausibel und deckt sich mit allen Berechnungen. Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich nicht einmal eine Vermutung habe, warum Personen mit bestimmten Sternzeichen sich um ihnen zugeteilte Pflanzen kümmern sollen."  
„Ich weiß es aber", versicherte Hermine. Die beiden Damen waren ganz Ohr und deswegen erklärte sie ihnen so kurz wie nur möglich, was sie mit ihrem Farbtrank alles in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.  
„Ganz erstaunlich!", lobte Septina.

Ihr leeres Glas stellte Hermine auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich nochmals die Zeichnung von dem Blumenkasten ansah, an dem auch die genauen Maße zu finden waren.

„Ihr errechnetes Ergebnis war so umfangreich", begann Septina, „weil alles darin sehr genau beschrieben wird. Angefangen vom Bau des Blumenkastens, der Reihenfolge der Aussaat und die Einwirkung der Sternbilder bis hin zur Verarbeitung der Zutaten. Am Ende steht natürlich der eigentliche, sehr exakt beschriebene Brauprozess." Septina legte eine Hand auf Hermines Unterarm und lächelte warm. „In diesem Sinne haben Sie eine wirklich fantastische Arithmantikarbeit vorgelegt, die nicht korrekter hätte sein können."  
Leise, fast wimmernd, erwiderte Hermine: „Ich durfte doch keinen Fehler machen."  
„Sie haben sich meine Worte offenbar sehr eingeprägt."  
Hermine nickte Septina zu und wiederholte, was sie damals im Arithmantikunterricht schon immer befolgt hatte: „Schätzungen sind etwas für Anfänger."  
„Sie, Hermine, haben gar nicht mehr geschätzt, haben nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Könnte ich Ihnen noch eine Note geben, dann wäre diese Arbeit ein 'Ohnegleichen mit Auszeichnung', das entspricht einem 'Phänomenal', nur habe ich diese Note während meiner gesamten Zeit als Lehrerin hier noch nie vergeben."

Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber diese Note, auch wenn sie niemals schriftlich in ihrem Lebenslauf auftauchen würde, machte Hermine wieder glücklich. Nur eine Sache bedrückte sie noch und das war die fehlende Zutat.

„Ich werde mich morgen gründlich damit auseinander setzen." Hermine deutete auf die vielen Unterlagen von Aurora und Septina, die beide bereits wieder zusammenlegten, damit Hermine sie mitnehmen konnte. „Im Moment qualmt mein Kopf."  
„Das verstehen wir", beruhigten die beiden Lehrerinnen. „Es ging uns genauso. Wir haben jeden Abend bis tief in die Nacht hier gesessen und gerechnet."

Das kam Hermine mehr als nur bekannt vor. „Vielen Dank, vielen, vielen Dank! Ihre Mühe weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin."

Als sie Septinas Räume verließ, war sie auf einer Seite tatsächlich erleichtert, auf der anderen aber tief betrübt, diese eine Pflanze bisher noch nicht gefunden zu haben.

Zuhause kramte sie in ihrer geräumigen Tasche, bis sie ihr Notizbuch aufspürte. Sie schlug die letzte beschriebene Seite auf und blätterte dann einige zurück, bis sie sie fand: die Prophezeiung.

„Ein jettschwarzes Symbol auf schneeweißem Grund kann nicht allein durch die Geheimnisse des Willens und seiner Gewalt schwinden. Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert. Erst nach dieser Reinigung wird seine Flamme es finden, das tränende Herz, um damit seine Wunden zu heilen", las Hermine leise.

Noch lange grübelte sie über die Worte nach.

„Muss Fawkes erst brennen?", fragte sie laut in den Raum hinein.


	198. Die Jungfrau und der Steinbock

Hi **Daniel**,

dank der vielen Erkenntnisse weiß Hermine endlich, was sie zu tun hat. Die Arbeit liegt noch vor ihr. Freut mich sehr, dass das Kapitel spannend war und nicht zu trocken, wie man bei den ganze Fakten und Daten vermuten könnte.  
Fogg ist weiterhin im Zwiespalt. Er fühlt sich seinem Freund Stringer verpflichtet, hat aber auch Harrys Interview gelesen und Sirius Black kennen gelernt, der ihm etwas gibt, was er lange nicht mehr hatte: eine Perspektive.

Hallo **Paule**,

über 80 Minuten? Dann bringen wir es einfach auf die Durchschnittslänge von Filmen, die heutzutage bei 100 Minuten liegt ;)  
Beim Nullfeld dachte ich an das „Absolutes Nullfeld" von Perry Rhodan. Technik ist durchaus mein Steckenpferd, Atomphysik aber nicht ganz. Das ist mir wirklich zu hoch.  
Recht hast du: Ginny und Harry hätten Hochzeitstag gehabt. In der FF haben wir das Jahr 2004, also wäre es der Seidene Hochzeitstag gewesen.

Hallo **Alter Muggel**,

nichts zu danken. Wenn die Geschichte gefällt, ist das schon ausreichend :D  
Ich habe auch verfolgt, dass viele Fans von HP Abstand nehmen, weil sie meinen, die Zeit ist vorbei. Dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass es seit 1967 bis heute immer wieder neue Fanfictions zur Originalserie von „Star Trek" gibt. Bei „Star Wars" oder „Herr der Ringe" sieht es ähnlich aus. Das könnte bei HP auch so sein, wenn man sich vom Ende der Buchreihe nicht abschrecken ließe. Vorbei ist das Fansein erst, wenn man selbst genug hat und nicht weil die Reihe ein Ende hat oder man befürchten muss, es wäre „out", noch Harry Potter toll zu finden.  
Wenn die Geschichte zu Ende ist, werde auch ich sie nochmal von vorn lesen. Vielleicht sogar ausbessern, aber das sehe ich, wenn es soweit ist.  
Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment :)

Hallo **ES**,

du könntest bestimmt auch ein so langes Kapitel mit einem so komplexen Thema schreiben. Etwas Recherche und das Ziel vor Augen und los geht's. ;) Den Überblick behält man mit vielen virtuellen Notizen, wie ich sie ich mir zur FF mache. Da geht kein Plot verloren. In Handarbeit bin ich eine Niete, aber Handlungsfäden kann ich sehr gut knüpfen.  
Hermine nimmt kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund und bezirzt Severus ganz offen, wogegen er offensichtlich nichts hat. Nur entsprechend reagieren kann er wegen seines Problems noch nicht. Zum Glück ist Hermine dem Heiltrank schon wieder einen Schritt näher gekommen.  
Sirius hat seine Aktion mit dem Bild mit Anne abgesprochen und sie fand die Idee wahrscheinlich ungefährlich. Ein Freund ist Sirius für Severus auf keinen Fall, aber er scheint das auch eher wegen Hermine getan zu haben. Mehr als einmal hat er miterlebt, wie sich Severus ihr gegenüber sträubt. Solange nichts darauf hinweist, dass das Bild von Sirius stammt, kann ihm nichts passieren.  
Die mysteriöse Zutat wurde schon mehrmals beim Namen genannt, aber selbst Hermine sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. ;)

Hallo **Luisa**,

danke für deine Rückmeldung. Du sprichst mir übrigens voll und ganz aus dem Herzen, wenn du - kurz zusammengefasst - dafür bist, dass jeder Autor je nach Motivation schreiben kann, was er möchte (sofern es natürlich nicht gegen Gesetze verstößt). Mit denen, die das Schreiben todernst angehen, meine ich Autoren, die über andere Autoren herziehen, nur weil eine Story nicht den persönlichen Geschmack trifft. Die meisten FF-Autoren leben zum Glück friedlich nebeneinander her, aber es gibt leider auch andere Kaliber. Im Fandom konnte ich Autoren-Bashing beobachten, aber das ist nur eine Form, die betrieben wird, um andere zu verunglimpfen. Ich bin für Vielfalt, besonders im FF-Bereich. Da funkt kein Lektor rein, da wird nichts gestrichen. Mir würde nie in den Kopf kommen, einen anderen Autor ins Visier zu nehmen, nur weil mir sein Pairing/die Handlung/der Schreibstil nicht gefällt. Es gibt Autoren, die anderen Schreibern so zusetzen, dass die aus dem Fandom vergrault werden und das finde ich eine ausgesprochene Schweinerei. Auch sogenannte „schlechte FFs" haben ihre Daseinsberechtigung. Niemand wird gezwungen, etwas zu lesen, was ihm nicht gefällt. Leben und leben lassen ist meine Devise. Ich meinte also nicht, dass andere Autoren beim Schreiben weniger ernst sein sollen, sondern einige ihren radikalen Auftritt im Internet mal überdenken sollten. Vor etwas über zwei Jahren war ich auch nur Leser und habe erst später erfahren, was es unter Autoren für Zickenkriege gibt. Dagegen hilft nicht mal Zickosan(Punkt)de ;)  
Weil der Satz im Vorwort missverständlich zu sein scheint, werde ich mir eine andere Formulierung überlegen. :) Danke für den Hinweis.

Hallo **severus-angel-hermione**,

bei Fogg kann man sehen, dass seine Lebensumstände ihn geradezu dazu getrieben haben, auf die schiefe Bahn zu geraten. Der Zusammenhalt mit seinem Freund Stringer wurde aus der Not heraus geboren. Sirius und Sid geben Fogg eine Perspektive im Leben und jetzt wird er wieder handzahm. Er muss nur noch seinen Freund davon abhalten, die Sache für Hopkins durchzuziehen.  
Auf das Einfachste kommt man oft nicht, da hast du Recht. Selbst Sinistra musste Hilfe hinzuziehen, auch wenn das Hermine im ersten Augenblick geschockt hat. Gerade wegen Severus' Aufstand, den sie schon einmal erleben musste.  
Sofern Severus nicht erfährt, dass das Bild und der Text von Sirius stammen, wird es eine positive Wirkung auf ihn haben, besonders nach der Heilung, wenn er diesen Moment nochmal Revue passieren lässt. Hoffen wir, er wird es nie erfahren, wer dafür verantwortlich ist.  
Die Entscheidung bei ihr einzuziehen hat Hermine gut überlegt schmackhaft gemacht. Auf diese Weise kann sich Severus hinter den Argumenten verstecken, dass die Hälfte der Wohnung immerhin ihm gehört und der Weg zur Arbeit der kürzeste wäre.  
Mit Severus' momentan eingeschränktem Gefühlsleben wird ein Abendessen außerhalb nicht mehr sein als notwendige Nahrungsaufnahme. Er kann noch nicht anders. Vielleicht machen sich beide aber nichts aus einem Dinner, denn es klappt ja auch so bestens mit den beiden ;) Hermines Lösung ist so umfangreich ausgefallen, weil sie sämtliche Zufälle ausgeschlossen hat.  
Die Erklärung der beiden Lehrerinnen brachte auch Hermines Kopf zum qualmen, warum sollte es dem Leser da anders gehen? ;) Die Umsetzung der Lösung wird viel anschaulicher werden.  
Hermine ist Jungfrau, Severus Steinbock, Harry ein Löwe – das war noch recht leicht. Ob Neville eine Rolle spielen wird, erfährst du später. Bei einem Charakter fand ich kein Geburtsdatum, deswegen interessiert mich sehr, wie du auf Remus kommst. Hast du eine Charakterbeschreibung für das Sternzeichen Fische gelesen und dachtest „Hört sich nach Remus an!" oder vermutest du das, weil Remus im Buch der Freunde stand? Draco ist natürlich Zwillinge, das ist korrekt.  
Muss Fawkes erst brennen, bevor Hermine sich mit dem Heiltrank beschäftigen kann? Der Phönix hält sich mit der Erneuerung zurück, aber inwiefern könnte er auf das dunkle Mal der Todesser einwirken? Denn die Prophezeiung sagt, dass das schwarze Zeichen durch ein Feuer verschwindet und erst danach findet Hermine (die Flamme) die letzte Zutat. Ich könnte dir an dieser Stelle natürlich sagen, ob du mit der letzten Zutat richtig liegst oder nicht. Es ist in gewisser Weise nicht so wichtig, was das für eine Zutat ist, sondern das Drumherum wird das Interessante werden :D

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Die Liste mit den vielen Pflanzenarten der Ordnung „Ranunculales" war Severus endlich durch. Über 1.500 Kräuter, Büsche und Lianen hatte er nachgeschlagen und deren Werte überprüft. Er konnte zwar eine Menge der von Hermine notierten Pflanzen streichen, weil sie alle bereits einen festen Wert in der Arithmantik besaßen, aber es waren noch viel zu viele übrig. Eine von den 323 nicht magischen Pflanzen musste die fehlende Zutat für den Heiltrank darstellen. Hermine müsste mit jeder einzelnen Pflanze einen Test machen, indem sie diese erst nach Takedas Anleitung liebevoll großzog und dann den Wert bestimmte. Eine Aufgabe, die Jahre dauern würde.

Gestresst schloss Severus die Augen. Das Licht in den Kerkern tat ihm nicht gut. Früher hatte er sich kaum an der spärlichen Beleuchtung gestört, die die Fackeln oder die paar Öllampen von sich gaben. Durch die täglichen Spaziergänge mit seinem Hund und durch die Arbeit in der Apotheke war er mittlerweile helles Licht gewohnt. Tageslicht. Das Flackern der Kerzen beeinträchtige seine Stimmung. Die tanzenden Schatten an den kalten Steinwänden taten ihr Übriges, um seine Laune auf den Nullpunkt sinken zu lassen.

Missgelaunt durch die Atmosphäre und die Tatsache, dass es noch so viele Pflanzen waren, die als fehlende Zutat in Frage kamen, räumte er die Pergamente zusammen. Er hatte genug von dieser Schule, von diesen Kerkern. Es zog ihn nach draußen. Den Hund nahm er mit, als er die Stufen hinauf ins Erdgeschoss stieg, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, sich vielleicht unter einem Baum zu setzen und zu warten, bis es nicht mehr zu früh war, um Hermine aufzusuchen.

Die Unwetter der vergangenen Tage machte es draußen trotz Sonnenschein sehr ungemütlich. Überall war der Boden mit Pfützen übersät, die Erde war matschig. Den Spaziergang hielt er kurz, obwohl Harry sich prächtig amüsierte, aber Severus wollte sich nicht länger die Schuhe schmutzig machen. Nachdem der Hund seinem Bedürfnis nachgekommen war, ging Severus mit ihm zurück in die Kerker, um zur Apotheke zu flohen. Sollte Hermine noch nicht wach sein, könnte er sich die Zeit auch selbst vertreiben, vielleicht mit einem Band aus ihrem Bücherregal. Er würde es sogar hinten im Garten lesen, aber nur, wenn es einen Platz im Schatten gab. Außerdem hatte Severus Hunger. Ein Frühstück in der Apotheke versprach zudem die ersehnte Ruhe vor den ganzen Schülern, die sich wegen der UTZe kurz vor oder schon mitten in einer Nervenkrise befanden.

Er fand Hermine im Labor vor, als er vorsichtig hineinlugte. Da sie so konzentriert las und sich sogar Stichpunkte mit der Feder machte, wollte er sie nicht stören. In der Küche schlug er ein paar Eier in die Pfanne und schnitt sich etwas vom Toastbrot ab. Das konnte zwar mit dem Frühstück der Hauselfen in Hogwarts nicht mithalten, aber es war selbstgemacht.

Als die einfache Mahlzeit zubereitet war, wagte er es, Hermine zu stören.

„Hermine?" Sie blickte auf. „Appetit auf ein paar Eier?"  
„Guten Morgen, Severus", erwiderte sie mit fröhlichem Gesicht. „Ja gern."

In der Küche ließ sie sich von ihm bedienen. Auch Tee und Kaffee waren gemacht und das Rührei verströmte einen appetitanregenden Duft.

„Ich wusste gar nicht", sie hielt kurz inne, weil sie den üppig gefüllten Teller beäugte, „dass du gern kochst." Gleich darauf kostete sie von dem deftig gewürzten Frühstück.  
„Ich kochte nicht gern", offenbarte er, als er gegenüber von ihr Platz nahm. Weil sie ihn verwundert anschaute, versuchte er zu erklären: „Ich empfinde es als lästig. Nur weil ich es gut kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich es gern mache. Es ist eher zu vergleichen mit dem Unterricht in Hogwarts oder mit dem Saubermachen – es musst getan werden."  
„Saubermachen kann aber jeder." Sie nahm noch einen Happen in den Mund, kaute und schluckte. Ein wonniger Seufzer entwicht ihr. „Wenn ich so kochen könnte, würde ich es gern machen."  
„Ich könnte es dir beibringen, Hermine, aber weil das nicht gerade mein Steckenpferd ist, musst du damit rechnen, dass ich ein sehr ungeduldiger Lehrer sein werde."  
„Meine Eltern haben es mir nie beigebracht und Molly hat sich an mir die Zähne ausgebissen. Wie hast du kochen gelernt?"  
Severus zögerte. „Gar nicht, ich habe es mir von meiner Mutter abgeschaut. Nachdem sie gestorben ist, blieb diese Arbeit an mir hängen."  
„Inwiefern?"  
„In den Ferien musste ich Zuhause selbst kochen, wenn ich etwas anderes außer Dosenessen, Porridge oder dünnen Suppen haben wollte. Mein Vater konnte ebenfalls kochen und das gar nicht mal schlecht, er war nur die meiste Zeit nicht mal mehr dazu in der Lage, aufrecht zu gehen."  
„Weil er betrunken war", ahnte Hermine laut und Severus nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Hör mal, du musst hier nicht kochen, wenn du das nicht gern machst. Ich könnte mich doch darum küm…"  
Mit hochgehaltener Hand unterbrach er sie. „Nein, das ist nicht notwendig."  
„So schlimm schmeckt das nicht, was aus meinen Töpfen kommt."  
„Ich sagte, es ist nicht notwendig."

Er ließ nicht mit sich diskutieren. Vorgetäuscht eingeschnappt widmete sie sich ihrem Frühstück. Nach einer Weile wollte sie ihn über die Fortschritte in Kenntnis setzen.

„Die Lösung ist übrigens entschlüsselt", sagte sie nebenher, als hätte sie nur ein belangloses Thema angesprochen. Severus hingegen war ganz Ohr. „Septina musste noch jemanden fragen, weil das von mir errechnete Ergebnis nicht komplett arithmantisch war."  
„Wie ist das möglich?"  
„Da fragst du mich zu viel. Septina meinte, dass sie meine Berechnung für sehr kompliziert, aber auch für vorbildlich durchgeführt hält." Gegen das stolze Grinsen konnte Hermine nichts tun. „Die Lösung war zusätzlich astronomisch und astrologisch angehaucht. Meine Zutatenwerte waren identisch mit den astronomischen Maßangaben für die Ausdehnung von Himmelsobjekten."  
Severus stutzte. „Und wie exakt ist diese Übereinstimmung?"  
„Sehr exakt, Severus. Ich hab alles nachgeprüft. Das gesamte Himmelsgewölbe beherbergt auf 88 Sternbildern verteilt über 41.000 dieser Quadratgrade! Es wäre schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass die nicht nur mit den Werten für die Zutaten übereinstimmen, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch die Daten für eine Bauanleitung liefern."  
Diese Information überforderte ihn. „Hermine, ich befürchte, du hast mich nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Was für eine Bauanleitung?"  
„Ich hab es auch erst erfahren und wollte mich deswegen in die Materie einarbeiten, bevor ich in die Verlegenheit komme, mich bei einer Erklärung dir gegenüber völlig zu blamieren."  
„Um dich zu blamieren reicht es völlig aus, wenn du einmal für mich kochst."  
Sie gab ihm an seinem Oberarm einen leichten Stoß mit dem Handrücken. „Das wird mir ewig nachhängen, oder? Da hat Harry ja ganze Arbeit geleistet, meine Künste in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken, dabei hat er nur einen einzigen Keks von mir gekostet."  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. „Zurück zum 'Sternbild des steinharten Kekses'." Warnend kniff sie bei seiner Überleitung die Augen zusammen, woran er sich nicht störte. „Du sprachst von einer Bauanleitung."  
„Korrekt. Du hast ja gesehen, dass ich auch geometrische Formen errechnet habe. Mit Hilfe aller Zahlen hat Aurora ein Konstrukt zu Papier gebracht, das man auch als Multi-Blumentopf bezeichnen kann. Komm mit, ich zeig es dir."

Ihre Unterlagen waren im Nu aus Küche und Labor zusammengesucht. Die Kanne Kaffee musste mit, als sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer bat. Auf dem viel zu kleinen Tisch breitete Hermine die von Aurora gezeichnete Bauanleitung aus, die Severus aufmerksam musterte.

„Ein dreieckiges Gebilde, in dem mehrere Pflanzen gezogen werden", murmelte er, als ihm die Pfeile aufgefallen waren, die jeweils auf einen der insgesamt neun Vertiefungen deuteten.  
„Ich bin im Moment dabei, mich mit magischer Schreinerei auseinander zu setzen, um ihn zu bauen."  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte er, als würde er ihr ein handwerkliches Geschick gar nicht zutrauen.  
„Ja, ich habe mir zwei Bücher gekauft, in denen alles drin ist, was ich für einen Bau dieser Größenanordnung benötige."  
„Darf ich mal sehen?" Seine Frage hatte Hermines Bewegungen einfrieren lassen. „Hermine? Darf ich die Bücher bitte mal sehen?"  
„Nein, die sind doch überhaupt nicht wichtig! Lass mich den Kasten einfach bauen, ich mache da schon keinen Fehler."  
„Vielleicht möchte ich dir ja helfen? Ich kenne keine Handwerkszauber und würde gern einen Blick hineinwerfen."

Die beiden Bücher hatte er längst unter einem Stapel Pergamente entdeckt. Es war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel, warum sie sich so sträubte.

„Nun, wenn du sie mir nicht gibst …" Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, langte er hinüber und zog die beiden Bücher hervor. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er ihre erröteten Wangen. Es war ein Anblick, der bei ihm Anklang fand. Gleich darauf schaute er sich die Titel an. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sie mit hörbarer Geringschätzung laut vorlas: „'Werkeln im Wohnbereich' und 'Zimmern mit Zaubern'?" Ein Seufzer entwich ihm. „Beide sind von unserem 'geschätzten' Gilderoy Lockhart verfasst."  
Sofort ging Hermine in den Selbstverteidigungsmodus über, als sie beteuerte: „Er hat die Zaubersprüche ja nicht selbst erfunden, sondern nur zusammengetragen! Die Bücher stehen im Handwerksbereich noch immer unter den Top Ten, genau wie seine Bücher mit Haushaltstipps! Das hat man mir jedenfalls bei Flourish und Blotts gesagt."  
„Und wenn ich daherkommen sollte und die wirkungsvollsten Schutzzauber gegen Dunkle Magie aufliste – die ich nicht einmal selbst erfunden haben –, sie auch noch in einem Buch zusammenfasse, dann ist es genauso wenig eine Meisterleistung wie die Bücher von Lockhart."  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt noch kein solches Buch wie du es beschreibst, Severus. Das wäre eine Marktlücke."  
„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Hermine."  
„Nur keine Sorge, das würde bei mir ganz anders aussehen." Frech zwinkerte sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder den Unterlagen widmete. „Die Werte für den Kasten stehen für den normalen Feldahorn. Es wird also nicht schwer werden, auch nicht besonders teuer, das Holz zu bekommen. Dank der gesammelten Zaubersprüche fürs Hobeln, Zuschneiden und dergleichen wird der Blumenkasten im Nu fertig sein."  
„Fehlt nur noch eine Pflanze oder hast du sie schon gefunden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Leider noch nicht, aber ich bin zuversichtlich. Ich werde erst einmal alles vorbereiten und zwischendurch fleißig weitersuchen." Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Mit der Liste schon weitergekommen?"  
„Es stehen nur noch die Pflanzen darauf, die potenzielle Kandidaten darstellen. Trotzdem sind es zu viele, um daraus irgendetwas zu erkennen."  
Sie nickte. „Ich werde Neville mal die Liste geben. Vielleicht kann er etwas dazu sagen. Ich freue mich übrigens jetzt schon drauf, wenn ich ein paar Freunde darum bitten werde, sie mögen sich wie Harry um bestimmte Pflanzen kümmern."  
Hier riss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen weit auf, um seine Überraschung kundzutun. „Was meinst du damit wieder?"  
„Die Pflanzen müssen von Menschen umsorgt werden, die in einem bestimmten Tierkreiszeichen geboren wurden. Das Pfeilkraut ist dem Löwen zugeordnet. Es war purer Zufall, dass Harry sich bereits um diese Pflanze gekümmert hat", erklärte sie gelassen.  
Von ihrer Ruhe hatte Severus momentan nichts inne. „Wer muss denn noch mit einbezogen werden?"  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Die werden schon keine Fragen stellen, wenn ich sie darum bitte."  
„Sprich endlich!", forderte er.  
Einen Seufzer konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, bevor sie ihm alles erklärte. „Harry ist vom Sternzeichen Löwe."  
„Ja, das sagtest du bereits."

Sie nahm eines der Papiere von Aurora zu Hilfe. Darauf waren die Sternzeichen notiert und dahinter die Pflanzen.

„Heißt also, Harry kümmert sich um diese Pflanzen", sie tippe auf entsprechende Stelle auf dem Pergament. „Dracos Sternzeichen ist Zwillinge, er übernimmt diese hier."  
„Wer ist Fische?"  
„Da musste ich wirklich eine Weile überlegen. Ich weiß zwar, wer wann Geburtstag hat, aber ich habe die Daten nicht im Kopf, wann ein Tierkreiszeichen endet und ein neues beginnt. Zum Glück steht in jeder Tageszeitung ein Horoskop. Das Symbol für dieses Tierkreiszeichen sind zwei Fische, die in entgegengesetzte Richtungen schwimmen. Ein Fischemann ist hin und hergerissen, hat aber ein sehr ausgeprägtes Gespür für seine Mitmenschen."

Hermine stockte, weil sie nicht mehr weiterwusste, zauberte sich aber per Aufrufezauber den letzten Tagespropheten an den Tisch und schlug die Seite mit den Horoskopen auf.

„Ja, hier, Fische – 20. Februar - 20. März: Seine Persönlichkeit ist einfühlsam, er ist empfänglich für die Probleme seiner Freunde. Er sieht durch Schutzmauern hindurch und erkennt den wahren Kern eines Menschen. Er ist ein romantischer Träumer, der sich wegen der inneren Zerrissenheit nach einem Gleichgewicht seines eigenen Gemüts sehnt. Seine Hilfsbereitschaft, die auch in vollkommener Aufopferung enden kann, macht ihn zu einem treuen Freund, zu einem perfekten Trostspender. Er hat wegen dieser Eigenschaften fast keine Feinde. Fischemänner sind überaus vorsichtig und sehr schüchtern. Aus Beziehungen möchten sie sich oft herauswinden. Aber gerade die Neigungen des Fisches, durch sein sensibles Wesen in Selbstzweifeln zu ertrinken, kann von einem Partner ferngehalten werden."  
„Es reicht", warf Severus ein, „ich habe eine Ahnung, von wem wir hier sprechen."  
„Ich habe doch nur die Beschreibung von einem Tierkreiszeichen vorgelesen, Severus. Von wem also sprechen wir denn deiner Meinung nach?"  
„Lupin!"  
„Der Punkt geht an dich! Es ist irgendwie unheimlich, dass die Beschreibung so gut passt. Das Element der Fische ist natürlich das Wasser. Das der Zwillinge ist die Luft."  
„Hat das eine wichtige Bedeutung?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte gen Haaransatz. „Ich frage nur, weil mich dieses Thema in der Regel langweilt."  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er nicht ungeduldig sein sollte. „Das Element des Löwen, also von Harry, ist das Feuer, beziehungsweise ist sein Planet die Sonne. Fällt dir dabei nichts auf?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und grübelte nach.

„Die Prophezeiung fällt mir dabei ein und ehrlich gesagt mag ich den Wortlaut in diesem Zusammenhang ganz und gar nicht."  
„An die Prophezeiung habe ich gar nicht gedacht", gestand Hermine.  
„Inwieweit sollte mir sonst etwas auffallen? Oder spielst du darauf an, dass diese Elemente auch genau die sind, mit denen man Pflanzen zum wachsen bringt?"  
„Noch ein Punkt für dich, Severus!"  
„Kann ich diese Punkte auch irgendwann einlösen oder sind die nur imaginär?"  
„Wenn du genug beisammen hast, dann lasse ich mir etwas einfallen", scherzte sie. „Natürlich gibt es nur vier Elemente, aber in der Rechnung hätten auch welche doppelt oder dreifach vorkommen können. Ich denke nicht, dass es Zufall ist, dass alle einmal vertreten sind."  
„Alle? Es fehlt aber noch ein Element, Erde!"  
„Und da kommen wir beide ins Spiel", sie legte einen Arm und seine Schulter, „wobei du nur ein paar Federn lassen musst, nicht mehr."

Einen Augenblick länger als erwartet ließ sie ihren Arm dort, wo er war, bevor sie sich den anderen Zeitschriften zuwandte. Sie blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, die das Format des Klitterers hatte.

„Bei diesen Horoskopen muss ich sagen, stimmt die Beschreibung der Personen sehr genau. Bei Draco scheinen früher seine negativen Eigenschaften dominiert zu haben: unzuverlässig, launisch, unehrlich, oberflächlich. Ich erkenne sein damaliges Ich sehr gut wieder. Heute sieht es natürlich anders aus: schnelle Auffassungsgabe, freundlich, modern, mitfühlend, sprachgewandt. So sehe ich ihn heute auch."  
„Können wir wieder zum Thema zurückkommen oder muss ich noch mehr Punkte sammeln?"  
„Ich bin Jungfrau", sagte sie völlig unvorhergesehen, so dass Severus der Mund offen stand. Weil auch ihr die Zweideutigkeit im Nachhinein nicht entgangen war, machte sie deutlich: „Natürlich als Tierkreiszeichen."  
Sein Mund schnappte zu und man hörte ihn einmal schlucken, bevor er trocken erwiderte: „Jede andere Erklärung hätte auch meine Einschätzung von Mr. Weasleys Persönlichkeit zunichtegemacht. Was hat die Jungfrau bei der ganzen Angelegenheit für eine besondere Aufgabe?"  
„Den Trank zu brauen, vorher die Pflanzen zu ziehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie unter dem richtigen Einfluss stehen." Sie blätterte in einer der Zeitschriften und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase, tippte dabei auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Hier, lies mal! Die Übereinstimmung finde ich ganz außergewöhnlich, aber das Beste ist der Schluss."

Es war eine Abhandlung über das Tierkreiszeichen Jungfrau, die zum Glück nicht allzu lang war. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und las still für sich.

'Die ordnungsliebende Jungfrau ist für ihren scharfen Verstand und ihren Arbeitseifer bekannt, beobachtet zudem ihre Umwelt sehr kritisch und hinterfragt alles und jeden. Durch ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre Pünktlichkeit gilt sie häufig als Streber, kann aber Sympathie erwecken, wenn sie auf weniger perfekte Mitmenschen eingeht und nicht mit ihrem Wissen prahlt. Durch den Merkur besitzt sie ausgeprägte und intellektuelle Fähigkeiten, wodurch die Basis für Vernunft und methodische Analyse geschaffen ist. Zufälle und Unordnung verabscheut sie, nur bei systematischer und durchstrukturierter Arbeit fühlt sie sich wohl. Ihr Auge für Details lässt sie Aufgaben erledigen, die andere als lästig empfinden. Fehler will sie immer vermeiden, sucht und analysiert sie daher bei sich selbst und bei anderen. Mit ihrer beeindruckenden Allgemeinbildung und ihrem wachen Geist ist sie darüber hinaus ein begehrter Gesprächspartner und ein hervorragender Ratgeber. Die Jungfrau ist immerzu erpicht darauf, ihren Geist zu schulen, entpuppt sich dabei nicht selten als Klassenbeste. Selbst mit einem Partner soll alles geregelt ablaufen, auch wenn sie keinesfalls auf einen Mann angewiesen ist. Sie ist selbstsicher und lässt sich nicht blenden, behält immer einen klaren Kopf, um ihre Beziehung objektiv zu beurteilen. Hinter dieser kühl wirkenden Strategie verbirgt sich jedoch eine romantische Seele, die nicht verletzt werden will. Bei Kollegen und Freunden bevorzugt sie glasklare Aussagen. In der Partnerschaft schätzt sie vernünftige Kompromisse. Der Jungfrau wird das Element Erde zugeordnet, ihre Farben sind goldbraun und gelb, ihre Pflanze der Weinstock. Sie mag Himbeeren und Kräutertees, Diskussionen und Dokumentationen. Ihre Wohnung richtet sie zweckdienlich mit einer unverkennbaren Liebe zum Detail ein.'

Severus stutzte einen Moment und blickte sich im Wohnzimmer um. Das Bücherregal machte beinahe die halbe Möblierung aus. Auf einem Schränkchen stand als Blickfang angeordnet ihr Bonsai-Bäumchen. Kitschiges war kaum vorhanden und wenn doch, dann aus dem elterlichen Haus. Severus las noch den letzten Satz in Gedanken.

'Tiere, die man mit der Jungfrau in Zusammenhang bringt, sind kleinere Haustiere wie Katzen, Kaninchen und Kniesel, aber auch außergewöhnliche, wie den Drachen oder den Sekretärvogel."

Spätestens jetzt war der Moment gekommen, in welchem er zumindest versuchen wollte, der von ihm immer so abwertend behandelten und mit Vorurteilen gesehenen Astrologie vielleicht doch eine Chance zu geben. Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass er seine Sprache wiederlangen würde.

„Das ist …" Noch immer fehlten im die Worte.  
„Genau so ging es mir auch. Mir sind die Augen rausgefallen, als ich die Zeitungen von Luna durchgegangen bin."  
Bevor er nachdenken konnte, fragte aus einem Reflex heraus: „Du hast Miss Lovegood darüber informiert?"  
„Nein Severus, ich wusste nur, dass der Klitterer mal einige Ausgaben herausgebracht hat, die sich sehr ausführlich mit Astrologie und Sternzeichen befassten. Die habe ich bei ihr angefordert und auch bekommen."

Die Zeitschrift, in der er gelesen hatte, nahm sie ihm einfach aus der Hand, obwohl es auf der nächsten Seite mit dem Tierkreiszeichen Jungfrau noch weiterging. Als sie den Klitterer weglegen wollte, schnappte er ihn sich.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig."  
„Den Rest brauchst du nicht lesen", machte sie ihm weis. „Da steht nichts Interessantes."  
„Darf ich das bitte selbst beurteilen?"  
„Es ist nicht wichtig!"

Ohne auf ihr seltsam sträubendes Verhalten einzugehen entriss er ihr kurzerhand das Magazin und blätterte zu der Seite, die er eben noch gelesen hatte. Hermine wollte es ihm vermiesen.

„Du glaubst doch gar nicht an so einen Humbug."  
Severus schnaufte. „Wer hat mir denn eben vor Augen gehalten, wie genau so eine Beschreibung sein kann?"  
Als wäre es die beste Art zu kontern, zog sie eine andere Zeitschrift aus dem Stapel. „Dann lese ich eben über den Steinbock."  
„Mach doch."

Beide lasen über das Tierkreiszeichen des anderen. Als er Hermine schnaufen hörte, fragte er, was sie so amüsieren würde.

„Hier steht es endlich mal schwarz auf weiß: Du bist stur!"  
„Unsinn!", entgegnete er trotzig.  
„Soll ich vorlesen?", fragte Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die ihm verriet, dass sie es auch tun würde, sollte er verneinen. „Also, hier steht: 'Auf der positiven Seiten des Steinbockmannes stehen dank Saturn seine Willensstärke und Ernsthaftigkeit, aber es befinden sich auch viele sture Schwarzseher unter ihnen." Mit einer eingelegten Pause wollte sie das Vorgelesene dramatisch untermalen, was er mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck kommentierte. Sie las sogleich weiter: „'Ganz wie das Tier überwindet er steile Wege mit überlegten Sprüngen. Geduld und Gründlichkeit nehmen bei ihm den gleichen Stellenwert ein wie die Konzentration. Ist er sich einer Sache sicher langt er zu und bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung, denn ein dauerhafter Erfolg ist ihm wichtig. Mit bemerkenswerter Zielstrebigkeit erkämpft er sich auf der Karriereleiter den Weg nach oben. Er sucht sich eine Partnerin …"  
„Ich denke, ich habe genug gehört. Das ist alles Hokuspokus." Der erhoffte Erfolg, sie am Weiterlesen zu hindern, blieb aus.  
Hermine wiederholte den letzten Satz: „'Er sucht sich eine Partnerin, die ihn dabei begleitet. Der Steinbock kann sich menschenfreundlich geben, obwohl er meist kühl und wortkarg auftritt. Selten ist er ein gesehener Gast bei Gesellschaften jeder Art.'"  
„Siehst du? Wenn es sogar in den Sternen steht, dass ich mich auf Hochzeiten und dergleichen nicht wohl fühle, willst du da noch wiedersprechen?", hielt er ihr mit einem Schmunzeln vor Augen.  
„Herrje, Severus. Eben war es noch Unsinn, was hier geschrieben steht, und versteckst du dich hinter astrologischen Aussagen. Man nimmt eben nur die Passagen, die man für seine Zwecke auslegen kann, richtig? Mal sehen, was hier noch steht. 'Seine Ernsthaftigkeit legt er nie vollkommen ab. Gut geeignet ist er für tiefsinnige Gespräche. Seine Zurückhaltung und Unfähigkeit, offen zu reden, sorgt häufig für Missverständnisse.'"  
„Das ist eine Frechheit und auch eine Lüge!"  
„Es passt doch wunderbar", verteidigte sie die Beschreibung im Klitterer. „Aber es kommt noch besser: 'Positiv wirkt sich der weiche Kern aus, den meist nur eine Partnerin unter der harten Schale entdeckt.'"  
„Ich höre mir das nicht länger an!"

Beleidigt stand Severus auf und wollte gerade das Wohnzimmer verlassen, da vernahm er ihre Stimme, die weiter vorlas. Er blieb stehen, denn in Wahrheit wollte er es hören.

„'Steinböcke nehmen die Liebe äußerst ernst. Von der Partnerin fordert er bedingungslose Treue, die auch ihn selbst auszeichnet. Ehen mit ihm sind dauerhaft, was am Durchhaltevermögen des Steinbocks liegt. Ihm wird das Element der Erde zugeordnet, seine Farben sind allgemein dunkel gehalten; Schwarz oder Dunkelblau. Er mag deftiges Essen und bittere Getränke, Berufslektüre, Sach- und Wissensbücher. Die Wohnung ist mit soliden Möbeln eingerichtet, wirkt dadurch etwas nüchtern. Tiere, die man mit dem Steinbock in Zusammenhang bringt, sind Huftiere wie Rehe, Esel und Pferd. Seine Pflanze ist die Birke.'" Hermine blickte von der Zeitschrift auf. „Was hältst du von dem Teil?"  
„Ich habe Appetit auf etwas Deftiges bekommen", erwiderte er, bevor er nach unten zur Küche ging.

Dem Hund gab er etwas zu fressen und weil er gerade dabei war, dem Kniesel auch. Severus dachte über Astrologie nach und wie sehr er dieses Getue verabscheute. Astrologie wurde gern als Humbug gesehen, genauso wie Wahrsagen, aber meist von Muggelgeborenen, die das Thema nur aus ihrer Welt kannten. In der Magischen Welt hatten Wahrsagen, Kartenlegen oder Teeblätter-Lesen eine ganz andere Bedeutung, vor allem aber waren es brauchbare und anerkannte Methoden zur Zukunftsdeutung, denn sonst würde Hogwarts diese Dinge nicht lehren.

Wütend öffnete er den Vorratsschrank und griff sich den Schimmelkäse. Es war einer von der Sorte, bei dem Hermine immer die Nase rümpfte. Auf einer Seite war es ihm unangenehm, dass die Beschreibung des Steinbocks so gut auf ihn zutraf. Die der Jungfrau war für Hermine ebenso treffend. Er fragte sich, ob man das dem Zufall zuschreiben könnte, doch dass selbst Remus bei den Fischen zu erkennen war, machte ihn am Ende stutzig. Besonders aber schwirrte eine Zeile in seinem Kopf umher. Es handelte sich um die letzte Zeile, die bei der Jungfrau stand, denn dort wurde das Thema behandelt, welches andere Sternzeichen perfekt zu ihr passen würde.

„Es war doch nur Spaß", hörte er sie von der Tür aus reumütig sagen. „War doch nicht ernst gemeint. Mich interessieren Horoskope und Tierkreiszeichen überhaupt nicht." Sie kam einige Schritte näher an ihn heran und es wurde schwer, sie weiterhin zu ignorieren. „Ich finde trotzdem lustig, wie alles zu passen scheint. Wahrscheinlich hat man die Beschreibungen der Eigenschaften so allgemein gehalten, dass sie auf jeden zutreffen würden. Was bei der Jungfrau steht, passt nämlich auch wunderbar zu dir."  
„In der Welt der Astrologie gibt es nur zwölf Tierkreiszeichen." Gemächlich schnitt er den weichen Käse und legte ihn auf sein Brot. „Man kann nicht alle Menschen der Welt in nur zwölf Kategorien einteilen."

Mit dem fertigen Brot in der Hand drehte er sich zu ihr. Wie erwartet rümpfte sie die Nase beim Anblick des Schimmelkäses.

„Ich könnte wetten, als du die Vorratskammer aufgemacht hast, ist er", sie nickte zum Käse, „dir schon freudig entgegengelaufen."  
„Da kannst du Recht haben."

Gemeinsam nahmen sie am Küchentisch Platz. Hermine hatte einige der Unterlagen und Zeitschriften mitgenommen.

„Während du isst, kann ich dir noch etwas Interessantes erklären."  
„Nein", winkte er ab, „ich habe genug von Sternzeichen und Astrologie."  
„Es geht um Harrys Sternzeichen, um den Löwen. Das ist wirklich lesenswert."  
Er seufzte. „Gut, dann lies vor."  
Damit er in Ruhe essen konnte, kam sie seiner Bitte nach und las: „Der Löwe-Mann ist die Lebensbejahung in Person. Das Kind der Sonne strahlt Wärme und Freude aus und verfügt dank seines Charismas über ausgezeichnete Führungskräfte. Wie das Tier bewegt auch er sich in seinem Leben frei und selbstbewusst. Wenn der Löwe brüllt, horcht jeder auf, denn sein Wort hat Gewicht."

Unweigerlich musste Hermine an Harrys Auftritte denken, als Phönixorden und DA noch eins waren. Keines der älteren Mitglieder hatte sein Wort je angezweifelt. Severus hingegen hatte Bilder der Ordensverleihung vor Augen, wo Harry mit seiner Rede jeden zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Hermine las weiter: „Von seiner Großherzigkeit profitieren alle; er hat ein Herz aus Gold. Dank seines feurigen Planeten verfügt er über unglaubliche Energien, die ihn zu einer wahren Lichtgestalt heranwachsen lassen. Sein Einsatz für die Schwächeren ist in materieller und auch emotionaler Hinsicht schier grenzenlos uneigennützig. Hat er erst seine Maske mit negativen Eigenschaften abgelegt, wird er die Umwelt mit seiner Herzenswärme fluten. Einschränkungen in seinem Handeln sind dem Löwen zuwider."  
Mit hoch gehaltener Hand unterbrach Severus sie und bestätigte: „Mit seinen nächtlichen Wanderungen über das Schulgelände hat er seine Abneigung gegen Einschränkungen, sprich Schulregeln, schon sehr früh zum Ausdruck gebracht."  
„Ich war ja manchmal auch mit dabei, als wir zum Beispiel mitten in der Nacht hinter Professor Quirrell her waren."  
„Dafür verdient ihr heute noch eine Tracht Prügel und zwar alle drei! Das zeigt mal wieder, wie ignorant und unbelehrbar Gryffindors sind."  
Hermine schnaufte. „Nicht alle. Neville wollte uns einmal aufhalten. Tut mir heute noch leid, dass ich an ihm meinen ersten Petrificus Totalus ausprobiert habe. Albus hat ihm dafür sogar Punkte gegeben, dass er sich uns in den Weg gestellt hat, erinnerst du dich?"  
Seine Zähne knirschten. Verbissen nickte er. „Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut. Slytherin hat in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal abtreten müssen." Er seufzte, bevor er sie dazu aufforderte weiterzulesen, was sie auch tat.

„Der Löwe setzt seinen Kopf durch, denn er muss sich frei entfalten, damit er ein Lichtgeber werden kann wie sein Planet. Durch seine mit der Zeit gewonnenen Ausgeglichenheit und seinen schöpferischen Fähigkeiten eignet er sich bestens als Kindergärtner oder Lehrer, ist aber auch als Künstler ein As, denn er hat einen Blick für Motive und ein Gehör für Klänge. Er braucht keine feste Hand, die ihn führt, aber eine starke Frau an seiner Seite ist dennoch herzlich willkommen. Der Löwe will eine gleichwertige Partnerin haben, mit der er zusammen sein Heim verteidigt. Das Element Feuer steht für den Löwen, seine Farben sind daher Gold und Leuchtweiß. Seine Pflanzen sind die Palme, der Goldregen und natürlich die Sonnenblume. Er mag seine Mahlzeiten herzhaft, auch fruchtig oder mit vielen Kräutern, trinkt dazu Rotwein oder Kürbissaft. Die Wohnung des Löwen ist prunkvoll eingerichtet, wobei sehr auf Farbenprächtigkeit geachtet wird. Löwen lesen gern Abenteuerromane, sind wenig philosophisch interessiert. Dem Sternzeichen Löwe wird neben sämtlichen katzenartigen Raubtieren auch einige Adlerarten zugeordnet, aber auch der Hirsch, Drache oder gar der Goldfisch."

Langsam klappte Hermine den Klitterer zu. Severus verspeiste gerade den letzten Happen seines Brotes, als die goldene Sonne aus seinem Traum wieder sehr präsent wurde, doch er teilte seine Gedanken nicht Hermine mit, genau wie es im Klitterer für den Steinbock geschrieben stand. Innerlich seufzte er. Er konnte tatsächlich nicht offen über alles reden, egal wie vertraut er mit Hermine war. Insgesamt hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, denn wenn die Prophezeiung von Sibyll wahr werden sollte, würde er sich auf etwas gefasst machen müssen. Trotz seiner eingedämmten Fähigkeit, emotional reagieren zu können, spürte er den Atem der Furcht in seinem Nacken. Gänsehaut. Er schüttelte sich.

„Ist dir kalt?" Hermine blickte neben sich auf das Thermometer. „Es sind 22 Grad."  
„Nein." Natürlich sprach er nicht an, was ihn bedrückte. „Ich habe nur gerade feststellen müssen, dass der Goldregen, den man dem Löwen zuspricht, eine Zutat im Heiltrank ist."  
„Wieder einer dieser Zufälle. Langsam glaube ich wirklich nicht mehr daran."

Ein Themenwechsel musste her, dachte Severus. Astrologie gefiel ihm nicht, weil er sich in diesem Fach nicht auskannte und die erfahrenen Einzelheiten mit ihrer hohen Trefferquote Unbehagen bereiteten. Vermeiden wollte er unbedingt das dazugehörige Thema des perfekten Partners. Solche Gespräche lagen ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Hat der Halunke gesagt, wann er den Vielsafttrank abholen möchte?" Der Themenwechsel war perfekt eingeleitet. Hermine erschauerte beim Gedanken an den Überfall und an den üblen Geruch des Mannes.  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Er meinte nur, wir sehen uns in einem Monat."  
„Er scheint zu wissen, wie lange der Brauvorgang dauert. Vielleicht hat er das schon öfters getan?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, es dauert einen Monat."  
„Ah", machte Severus erleichtert. „Dann besteht wenigstens die Möglichkeit, dass du ihn auf eine spätere Uhrzeit vertröstest, wo ich auf jeden Fall hier bin. Ich möchte dich ungern mit diesem Mann allein wissen."  
„Machst dir Sorgen um mich?" Ihre nette Schäkerei untermalte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Severus behielt seine ernste Miene bei.  
„Ich habe lediglich erfahren müssen, dass man die Apotheke nicht allein führen kann. Nur ungern möchte ich dich verlieren und mich mit einem anderen Tränkemeister zusammentun."  
Ihren Schmollmund fand er ganz entzückend, als sie beleidigt sagte: „Das hättest du aber auch netter sagen können."  
„Dann versuche ich es auf andere Weise: Wir beide haben eine so präzise aufeinander abgestimmte Arbeitsweise entwickelt, dass ich sie nicht missen möchte."  
Ihr Lächeln kam zurück, sogar ein wenig verlegen. „Geht mir auch so", gab Hermine offen zu. „Ich werde jetzt ein paar Bretter aus Feldahorn bestellen."  
„Wo willst du den Kasten bauen?"  
„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Hogwarts wäre perfekt. Am besten bei Neville in einem der wenig genutzten Gewächshäuser."  
Die Idee wägte Severus einen Moment ab, bevor er dagegenhielt: „Ich werde ab Juli hier sein."  
„Ja schon, aber Remus und Harry sind in Hogwarts. Außerdem kann Neville sich um die Pflege kümmern, wenn wir arbeiten. Draco wird die Schule zu der Zeit sehr wahrscheinlich hinter sich gebracht, wird aber sicherlich nach Hogwarts kommen, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich finde, Hogwarts ist der beste Platz dafür."  
Er hatte sie überredet. „Wie du meinst."

In den nächsten Tagen war Hermine damit beschäftigt, Remus, Harry und Draco für ihr Projekt zu gewinnen. Bei Draco machte sie den Anfang. Der hatte anfangs gestutzt, als sie ihn darum bat, in einem der Gewächshäuser in Hogwarts regelmäßig eine Blume zu berühren. Er schien sogar kurz davor, sie ins Mungos einweisen zu wollen, doch ihre Erklärung, dass die Magie der Personen auf Pflanzen übergehen konnte, diese dadurch unentdeckte magische Wirkstoffe entfalteten, überzeugten ihn.

Im grünen Salon saßen sich Hermine und Draco gegenüber. Er war der perfekte Gastgeber, achtete immer darauf, dass sie zu trinken hatte und sich rundum wohl fühlte.

„Muss ich auf irgendetwas achten?", wollte er wissen.  
„Nein, es reicht fast schon, die Pflanze regelmäßig zu berühren. Man muss sie nicht einmal streicheln oder mit ihr reden, aber das macht der Professor gern, der mir seine Entdeckung mitgeteilt hat."  
Ihre Erklärungen imponierten ihm. „Das alles wird durch deinen Farbtrank sichtbar? Selbst bei Pflanzen?"  
Nickend stimmte sie zu. „Das war unglaublich, das hättest du sehen müssen! Die ganzen Büsche und Blumen haben eine magische Einheit gebildet. Als Takeda eine Wasserpflanze berührt hatte, begann auch sie zu leuchten. Das Pfeilkraut, um das sich Harry gekümmert hat, leuchtet noch immer. Offenbar vergeht die übertragene Magie nicht."  
„Weiß jemand davon?"  
„Wovon?", fragte Hermine nach.  
„Von deinen Entdeckungen mit den Pflanzen und der Magie?" Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte, zog er erstaunt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Gelassen schlug er ein Bein über das andere. „Benötigst du Werbefläche?"  
„Was bitte?"  
„Werbefläche. Ich habe da einige Zeitungen an der Hand, da könnte ich bestimmt etwas arrangieren. Für dich zum Freundschaftspreis, vielleicht sogar umsonst. Ich bin sowieso der Meinung, dass du aus der Apotheke nicht das Beste herausholst. Mit deinem Vanille-Wolfsbanntrank hättest du längst den Markt an dich gerissen!"  
„Ich will den Markt gar nicht an mich reißen, Draco. Schon jetzt stürmen die Leute den Laden, wenn der Vollmond nahe ist."  
„Ah", machte er, als wäre er erleuchtet worden. „Mundpropaganda! Selbst da könnte ich dir helfen, dass man sogar an Orten von dir spricht, wo du noch nicht bekannt bist."  
„Draco, ist das eine Art Geschäftsgespräch, das wir hier gerade führen?"  
„Ja, warum denn nicht? Wie sieht es mit deiner Buchführung aus? Schaffst du das allein?"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco von ihr eine Gegenleistung für seine Mithilfe erwartete – das wäre typisch Slytherin. Andererseits kannte sie ihn heute viel besser.

„Warum fragst du?"  
Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Ich vermittle in Zusammenarbeit mit der Initiative für die Forderung eines … Du weißt, welche Initiative ich meine, du bist dort Mitglied. Ich vermittle Jobs für benachteiligte Bürger. Das wäre doch ganz in deinem Interesse, oder?"

Jetzt dachte Hermine ernsthaft über das Angebot nach. Weder sie noch Severus mochten die anfallende Buchführung, doch wie das Saubermachen oder Kochen gehörte es zum Leben dazu.

„Ein Squib vielleicht?" Er wollte es ihr schmackhaft machen. „Einer, der in der Muggelwelt eine Ausbildung absolviert hat? Vielleicht ein Werwolf oder eine andere Person, die aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen aus der Gesellschaft verbannt wurde?"  
„Draco, stopp! Ich muss solche Dinge mit Severus besprechen. Ich kann nicht einfach jemanden einstellen."  
Er nickte. „Gut, berede es mit ihm, aber mach das auch! Noch hast du freie Auswahl. Die Kandidaten überprüfe ich persönlich."  
„Was springt für dich dabei heraus?", fragte sie unverblümt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du aus reiner Herzensgüte Jobs vermittelst."  
„Einmalig 100 Galleonen von dir, wovon die Hälfte an die Initiative geht, die Hälfte in mein Geschäft fließt."  
Das war logisch, dachte sie. „Was machst du eigentlich geschäftlich? Ich habe gehört, du bist der alleinige Sponsor von Eintracht Pfützensee."  
„Deren Trikots übrigens alle dein Logo tragen könnten, aber das nur nebenbei erwähnt." Ein charmantes Lächeln zierte sein spitzes, blasses Gesicht. „Ich mache alles, was Vorteile verspricht, aber ich haue niemanden übers Ohr, falls man das von mir erwarten sollte. Besprich es einfach mit Severus. Ihr wisst ja, wo ihr mich findet." Er nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Zurück zu den Pflanzen. Ich muss nur regelmäßig in einem der Gewächshäuser ein bisschen Zeit mit einer Pflanze verbringen und ihr magisches Leben einhauchen?"  
„So ähnlich, ja. Harry hat es auf die harte Tour gemacht, weil ich dachte, die Pflanze muss ständig bei einem sein. Eine neue Erkenntnis von Takeda besagt aber, dass es hauptsächlich regelmäßiger Kontakt über einen bestimmten Zeitraum sein muss, aber ein inniger Kontakt. Auch hat er geschrieben, dass der Pflanze die Magie wieder entzogen wird, wenn man selbst schlechte Laune hat. Bleib also lieber Zuhause, wenn du verstimmt bist, sonst war die Arbeit umsonst."  
„Die Aufgabe hört sich leicht an. Wann geht es los?"  
„Ich werde rechtzeitig Bescheid geben, denn eine Pflanze fehlt mir noch. Sie müssen aber zusammen gezogen werden."  
Ihr trüber Blick war nicht zu übersehen, weswegen Draco fragte: „Warum machst du das eigentlich?"  
Erschrocken blickte sie auf. „Was?"  
„Einen skurrilen Blumenkasten bauen, Pflanzen ziehen und diese von Menschen betutteln lassen. Was für einen Sinn hat das?"

Zwiespalt. Ein Gefühl, das Hermine in den letzten Wochen mehrmals durchleben musste. Draco war einigermaßen mit dem Thema vertraut, hatte bei seinem Patenonkel selbst diese sichtbaren Veränderungen wahrgenommen.

„Ich will Severus helfen, wieder vollständig zu werden", flüsterte sie so leise, als würde sie befürchten, das Universum würde ihren Plan zunichte machen, sollte sie es laut aussprechen.  
„Vollständig? Hat das mit seinen Gefühlen zu tun?" Hermine nickte. Mehr wollte sie nicht zugeben. „Dann machst du die Pflanzen zu Zutaten, die normalerweise gar keine sein können?"  
„Auf einige von ihnen trifft das zu. Andere besitzen eigene Magie, die noch beeinflusst werden muss."  
„Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, über dieses Thema ein Buch zu schreiben? Ich habe da zwei Verlage an der Hand …"  
„Du tust es schon wieder", unterbrach sie höflich.  
„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich habe kürzlich von meinem alten Herrn gelernt, keine Gelegenheit außen vorzulassen."  
„Du bist ein gelehriger Schüler", brachte sie lachend heraus.  
Eine dritte Stimme stimmte unerwartet zu: „In der Tat, das ist er."

Im Türrahmen stand Lucius, der einen Moment zögerte, den Raum zu betreten, sich aber ins Gedächtnis zu rufen schien, dass es auch sein Haus war.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", grüßte Hermine höflich distanziert.  
„Miss Granger." Lucius verbeugte sich galant, wenn auch nicht sehr tief. „Ich vernahm den Namen eines alten Freundes." Ohne einen einzigen Schlenker schnürte Lucius wie ein Fuchs hinüber zu seinem Sohn und Hermine. „Was fehlt ihm denn?"  
„Das ist privat, Mr. Malfoy."

Er schenkte ihr ein nicht ernst gemeintes Lächeln, legte dabei den Kopf leicht schräg. Wäre er nicht von so eigennütziger Persönlichkeit, könnte er mit Leichtigkeit Frauen um den Finger wickeln, dachte Hermine.

„Miss Granger, Severus und ich sind zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, besonders nicht in Bezug auf Frauen", er musterte sie von oben bis unten, „aber dennoch empfinde ich eine ganz besondere Kameradschaft für ihn."  
„Dann, Mr. Malfoy, sollten Sie ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, Severus einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn selbst nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu fragen."  
„Vielleicht werde ich das sogar tun."

Höflich verabschiedete sich Hermine von Draco und Lucius, um per Flohnetzwerk Remus in Hogwarts aufzusuchen. Nachdem sie gegangen war, blickte Lucius seinen Sohn fragend an, doch auch der sagte kein Wort.

„Draco, willst du mich nicht ins Bild setzen?"  
„Wie Hermine schon sagte, ist das eine sehr private Angelegenheit, bei der ich mich nicht einmischen werde."  
„Na gut", Lucius klang eingeschnappt, „dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Severus tatsächlich einmal zu besuchen."

Dabei verzog er das Gesicht, denn wenn er Hogwarts betreten sollte, würde Dumbledore in Windeseile davon erfahren, und Gespräche mit dem alten Mann waren ihm zuwider. Der Direktor machte sich häufig einen Spaß daraus, ihn mit unangenehmen Zweideutigkeiten zu torpedieren.

„Eigentlich komme ich wegen einer ganz anderen Angelegenheit zu dir, mein Sohn. Es geht um die Finanzen, die keinesfalls schlecht aussehen. Im Gegenteil."  
Draco lächelte einseitig. Mit Hilfe seines Vaters hatte er sich an einem Unternehmen beteiligt und endlich das bisher immer abgelehnte Mitspracherecht in der Geschäftsführung erhalten. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Ich hätte gern 20.000 Galleonen."  
„Darf ich fragen, wofür die sein sollen?"

Sein Vater presste die Lippen zusammen, weil er es unverschämt fand, von ihm gefragt zu werden. Früher waren Geldangelegenheiten nie ein Thema, das man ausdiskutieren musste.

„Wenn du es denn unbedingt wissen möchtest: Gründlich habe ich mir überlegt, den Ruf der Familie wie damals zu verbessern, indem ich Spenden überreiche."  
„Ah!" Draco verstand. „Und welche Institutionen hast du im Auge?"  
„Meine Güte", ein Seufzer war zu vernehmen, „ist das deine Neugierde oder traust du mir nur nicht?"  
„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Vater, aber es ist eine Mischung aus beidem."  
„Es ist doch immer wieder erfrischend zu erfahren", stichelte Lucius, „wie die eigene Familie über einen denkt."  
Draco besaß die Frechheit aufzulachen. „Ich sagte doch, Vater, dass du es mir nicht übel nehmen sollst. Wenn Borgin & Burke's auf deiner Gönnerliste stehen sollte, wäre ich nicht sehr angetan von deinem Vorhaben."  
„Die benötigen ganz bestimmt keine Spende. Mit den Objekten, die du denen verkaufst hast – meine Sammlerstücke! –, wird sich der Laden gesundstoßen. Ich bin drauf und dran, den ein oder anderen Artikel zurückzukaufen."  
„Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Schwarze Magie übt sich negativ auf die Zauberer und Hexen aus, die ihr ausgeliefert sind. Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, welcher Einrichtung du gern etwas spenden möchtest?"  
„Also gut, wenn es dich so interessiert. Es gibt ein Genesungsheim mit geringem Jahresbudget, weil sie sich auf eine", er druckste herum, „Erkrankung spezialisiert haben. Die Aussicht für die Patienten scheint hoffnungslos. Möglicherweise hilft eine Spende, ein wenig nach vorn zu blicken."  
„Und zusätzlich den Namen Malfoy mit etwas Positivem zu behaften", warf Draco treffend ein.  
„Ist das nicht in deinem Sinne?"  
„Doch Vater, nur zu. Wie heißt das Genesungsheim?"  
„Du magst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe den Namen vergessen. Geleitet wird es aber von einem Herrn Panagiotis, der die Opfer von Dementoren behandelt. Die Adresse habe ich in unserem Büro."

Man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte. Es war egal, ob sein Vater aus Nettigkeit spenden wollte oder aus Imagegründen. So oder so würde es dem Heim und auch den Malfoys zugute kommen.

„Welche noch?" Langsam war Draco neugierig geworden.  
„Ein Heim für muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen. Ich habe gehört, es wäre im Krieg von Todessern angegriffen worden." Damit dieser Satz nicht allein im Raum stehen würde, fügte Lucius rechtfertigend hinzu: „Ich schwöre, ich war nicht dabei – ich wusste davon nicht einmal etwas!"  
„Ich habe nicht vor, dich an den Pranger zu stellen, Vater."  
„Gut", erleichtert atmete Lucius aus, „es reicht nämlich vollkommen, dass ich auf sämtlichen Märkten und anderen Einkaufsgegenden wie Luft behandelt werde für die Dinge, die ich damals …"  
„Du musst dich mir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen", beteuerte Draco, doch sein Vater hatte andere Pläne. Lucius war sichtlich aufgewühlt.  
„Wenn es einer erfahren darf, dann du. Wärst du nicht gewesen, Draco, und auch nicht deine Mutter, hätte ich mit Severus zusammen …" Verzweifelt suchte Lucius in Gedanken nach den damaligen Überlegungen, die er durchaus gehabt, aber nie mit jemanden geteilt hatte. Fluchtgedanken, die er immer für sich behalten hatte, weil das Leben von Frau und Kind auf dem Spiel stand. „Severus wurde genauso vom Dunklen Lord an der Nase herumgeführt wie ich. Ich hätte …" Wieder fehlten ihm die Worte und er verfluchte die Unfähigkeit, seine Gefühle von damals korrekt ausformulieren zu können. „Ich habe nicht viel von Muggeln gehalten, das gebe ich zu. Noch heute ist es schwer für mich nachzuvollziehen, warum du unbedingt eine Muggelgeborene mit der gewichtigen Aufgabe der Trauzeugin zum Mitglied unserer Familienbande gemacht hast."  
„Das ist einfach, Vater. Ich sehe den Menschen, nicht mehr dessen Herkunft, denn sie tun es genauso. Man kann leichter mit Mitmenschen umgehen, wenn man sie auf den größten gemeinsamen Nenner bringt."

Lucius konnte sich gegen das realitätsnahe Erlebnis nicht erwehren, dass ihn in diesem Moment übermannte. Mit einem Male schien er ein Jahr in der Zeit zurückgereist zu sein und er hörte glasklar die Stimme von Schwester Marie sagen: „Sie, Mr. Malfoy, sowie jeder andere Patient, egal ob Squib, Muggelstämmiger oder Halbblüter, sind alle auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu bringen, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, und dieser gemeinsame Nenner ist meine Grundlage für den Umgang mit Patienten."

„Vater? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
Von der Stimme seines Sohnes zurück in die Gegenwart geholt nickte er. „Du hast dich eben angehört wie meine Krankenschwester."  
„Wie wer?", fragte Draco nach.  
„Schwester Marie."

Zufälle gab es ohne Zweifel. Jeder erlebte sie, manchmal sogar, ohne von ihnen zu wissen. So fragte in der Winkelgasse Sirius gerade bei seinem Kollegen Sid nach, weil er den Namen nicht korrekt verstanden hatte.

„Wer?"  
Sid antwortete: „Schwester Marie."  
Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, das man bis dato noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, ließ sich auf Sirius' Gesicht nieder. „Eine Krankenschwester also, mmmh?" Mit dem Ellenbogen stieß Sirius seinen Kollegen motivierend an. „Wie oft sehen Sie Marie?"  
Verschüchtert betrachtete Sid die Unterlagen vor sich, verstand aber kein Wort von dem, was er selbst geschrieben hatte, weil er an sie denken musste. „Miss Amabilis ist …"  
„'Miss Amabilis'? Reden Sie nur in meiner Gegenwart so höflich über sie oder nennen Sie Ihre Herzensdame auch nicht beim Vornamen, wenn Sie mit ihr allein sind?"  
„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie Begriffe wie 'Herzensdame' vermeiden würden."  
„Kommen Sie schon, Sid." Das erste Mal verwendete Sirius dessen Vornamen, was der mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis nahm. „Sag schon." Auch die persönliche Anrede wurde gestattet, zumindest wurde Sirius nicht von Sid zurechtgewiesen. „Sid?"  
„Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen", gestand der ehemalige Ministeriumsangestellte.

Auf der Stelle war Sirius still, doch in seinem Kopf hörte er die ganzen anfeuernden Worte, die er damals schon James gegenüber fallen gelassen hatte, um ihm den Rücken zu stärken, damit er endlich die Rothaarige aus dem eigenen Haus ansprechen würde. Bei Sid wusste Sirius nicht, welchen Tipp er sich zu Herzen nehmen würde. Bei James war es leicht gewesen, ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen. Immerhin war sein bester Freund zu der Zeit ein Teenager gewesen, der selbst merkwürdigste Ideen beherzigte. Sid war anders, völlig anders als James war. Reserviert, ordnungsliebend, anständig. Da war nicht der Anflug eines Lausbuben in ihm zu erkennen.

„Schreib ihr doch mal", war der erste zaghafte Versuch, Sid einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben.  
„Und wenn sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern kann?"  
Sirius stöhnte laut und ausgedehnt. „Meine Güte, Sid. Schon daran gedacht, dass sie genauso an dich denken könnte wie du an sie? Weiß sie, wie sie dich kontaktieren könnte?"  
„Nein, sie wusste nur, dass ich als Beistand beim Ministerium beschäftigt war, aber dort arbeite ich nicht mehr."  
„Da haben wir es doch!", machte Sirius ihm klar, doch Sid verstand die Welt nicht mehr, so dass Sirius ihm auf die Sprünge half. „Stell dir vor, sie will dich wiedersehen. Wie soll sie dich finden? Das Ministerium wird ihr wohl kaum deine neue Adresse geben. Aber selbst wenn sie deine Adresse auf kuriosen Umwegen erhalten sollte, gibt es einen sehr großen Störfaktor, der ihren Versuch vereiteln wird: der Fidelius über deinem Haus."

Einsichtig nickte Sid. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Insgeheim hatte er sich schon oft ausgemalt, sie würde mit einem Male vor seiner Tür stehen, aber das war nicht möglich, selbst wenn sie den gleichen Gedanken hegen sollte.

„Aber wenigstens weißt du, wo sie arbeitet. Du bist am Zug, Sid. Schreib ihr."  
„Und was soll ich ihr …" Weil Sirius mit den Augen rollte, stoppte sich Sid und überlegte. Er hätte in der Tat eine Menge zu berichten. Seine neue Arbeit für die Initiative war etwas, auf das er sich was einbilden konnte.

Verträumt stellte Sid sich vor, wie Marie sich gerade liebevoll um einen Patienten kümmerte oder im Schwesternzimmer Krankenakten sortierte. Letzteres war tatsächlich ihre momentane Beschäftigung. Sie überprüfte Akten von Patienten, die zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung erschienen waren. Als sie am Ende die Stapel sortiert hatte, war nur eine Akte übrig. Die Akte eines ehemaligen Patienten, der nicht einmal auf die beiden Briefe des Mungos geantwortet hatte. Professor Puddle bemerkte, wie Marie die Mappe aufschlug.

„Von wem ist die?", wollte er wissen.  
„Von Mr. Malfoy. Er war noch nicht hier."  
„Bringen Sie die Akte trotzdem wieder ins Archiv."  
Maries Kopf schnellte hoch. „Aber Professor, wollen Sie ihn nicht noch einmal darauf aufmerksam machen, wie wichtig diese Nachuntersuchung ist?"  
„Soll ich jedem Patienten hinterherlaufen, der sich dem Rat eines anerkannten Heilers und eines Professors auf so ignorante Weise entzieht? Nein Marie, weg mit der Akte. Er soll nur nicht heulend angelaufen kommen, wenn der Zauber auf seiner Netzhaut sich am Ende doch als instabil erweist und langsam vergeht."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Marie zu warten, verließ Professor Puddle das Schwesternzimmer. Einen Augenblick lang saß Marie ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, bis sie die Akte von Mr. Malfoy nochmals aufschlug. Als Erstes war oben links die neue Adresse notiert. Die Angabe des Zellentraktes in Askaban war durchgestrichen und durch „Malfoy Manor" ersetzt worden. Offensichtlich war das Gebäude so bekannt, dass Eulen keine weiteren Angaben wie einen Straßennamen benötigten. Mit einem Zauber ließ sie alle Akten hinter sich herschweben, als sie den Weg zum Archiv einschlug. Danach hätte sie Feierabend. Gedankenverloren, weil sie in Erwägung zog, Mr. Malfoy persönlich zu schreiben, ging sie an ihrem Kollegen Mike vorbei, der nun ihre Schicht übernahm.

„Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Und seit wann grüßt du mich nicht mehr?"  
Marie fuhr zusammen. „Mike, erschreck mich doch nicht so."  
Neugierig beäugte er die Akten, die hinter ihr in der Luft darauf warteten, weiterfliegen zu dürfen. „Malfoy?", las er vor. „Du vermisst unseren Blonden doch nicht etwa?"  
„Ich mag diese Spitznamen nicht. Ich mag es allgemein nicht, wenn ihr Patienten mit Spottnamen belegt."  
„Dann vermisst du vielleicht den Bürohengst?" Ihr warnender Blick ließ ihn schmunzelnd erklären: „Er ist kein Patient."  
„Warum geben wir uns eigentlich nicht gleich gegenseitig Spitznamen? Ellen hat schon einen bekommen: Tölpelhafte Planschkuh."  
Mike runzelte die Stirn. „Von wem?"  
Grinsend erwiderte sie: „Damals von Mr. Malfoy. Ich wette, alle Patienten haben auch für uns ihre eigenen Beinamen erfunden. Finde deinen heraus, Mike."  
„Ich will meinen gar nicht wissen", winkte er ab. „Wir sehen uns nächste Woche. Schönen Feierabend."  
„Dir auch."

Der „Bürohengst" war derjenige, an den sie häufig denken musste. Die ganze Umgebung des Krankenhauses erinnerte sie an Mr. Duvall, selbst das Schwesternzimmer, in dem er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Ihre Briefe ans Ministerium mit ihm als Empfänger waren allesamt zurückgekommen, die Frage an die Personalstelle, ob Mr. Duvall dort noch arbeiten würde, wurde ohne weitere Informationen verneint.

Im Archiv angekommen hatte sie beim Einordnen der Akten den Entschluss gefasst, Mr. Malfoy persönlich zu schreiben, ihm zu erklären, warum diese Nachuntersuchung nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden sollte. Zuhause, in ihrer einsamen Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung in London, verwirklichte sie den Brief an den ehemaligen Patienten, der ihr auf seltsame Weise ans Herz gewachsen war.

Am nächtlichen Himmel, während die meisten Zauberer und Hexen schliefen, fand reger Verkehr statt. Viele Posteulen flogen die Nacht hindurch, weil sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht mit Besenfliegern rechnen mussten. Bis auf die anderen Posteulen waren höchstens Fledermäuse unterwegs, die mit ihrem natürlichen Radar jedem Hindernis auswichen. Manchmal machten die Eulen auf einem hohen Ast Rast, um dem spektakulären Gesang einer Nachtigall zu lauschen. Auf diese Weise erhielt jeder magische Mensch schon früh am Morgen seine Post, auch die Schüler und Angestellten von Hogwarts.

Zwei Eulen landeten direkt vor Neville. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ihm schrieben, weswegen er im ersten Moment damit rechnete, die Eulen wären für die Person rechts oder links von ihm, aber beide verharrte stur vor seinem Teller. Auf beiden Umschlägen stand tatsächlich sein Name. Blickfang war eine bunte Briefmarke, die eine gemalte Biene zeigte. Die Zahl „60" war das Einzige, das ihm von all den fremden Zeichen bekannt war. Den zweiten Brief beachtete er gar nicht mehr.

„Japan", flüsterte Neville ehrfürchtig. Ein Brief von Takeda. Auf der linken Seite des Umschlags war der Stempel einer hiesigen Posteulerei zu sehen, die den Brief aus der Muggelpost übernommen und an ihn weitergeleitet hatte. Vorsichtig betastete er den dicken Umschlag und fuhr zusammen, als beide Eulen plötzlich laut schuhuten. Die eine wollte ihren Brief loswerden, die andere wollte ihre Bezahlung. „In der Eulerei gibt es Wasser, Futter und einen Platz zum Ausruhen." Die Eule verstand und schwirrte ab. Die andere ließ sich den zweiten Brief abnehmen, den er zunächst beiseite legte.

„Na, Neville", grüßte Harry ihn im Vorbeigehen. Weil sein Freund nicht reagierte, kam Harry auf ihn zu, bemerkte dabei den Brief in Nevilles Händen. „Machst du ihn auf oder versuchst du, ihn mit Gedankenkraft zu öffnen?"  
„Was?"  
„Du stehst ja völlig neben dir, Neville, was ist los?", fragte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Völlig ernst erwiderte Neville: „Ein Brief!"  
„Ja, das kann ich sehen. Von wem …"  
„Takeda! Er hat mir geschrieben. Mir!" Nevilles Begeisterung wich der Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Hermine. Ein wenig enttäuscht erklärte er: „Natürlich hat er mir geschrieben. Hermine hat ihn darum gebeten."  
„Ist das der Professor, den Hermine neulich mal besucht hatte?"

Die Identität von Takeda war mit wenig Worten geklärt. Mehr konnte Harry nicht aus Neville herausbekommen, denn der verließ den Frühstückstisch, um in einem der Gewächshäuser den Brief und die mitgelieferten Samen der Zuckerbüsche in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der japanische Professor hatte ihm einige Tipps gegeben, für die Neville dankbar war.

Am Frühstückstisch hielt jeder der Lehrer einen Brief in den Händen, nur Harry nicht. Severus, der wie üblich neben ihm saß, las seinen Brief sehr aufmerksam. Als Harry sich umblickte, stand momentan keiner der Lehrer für ein lockeres Gespräch zur Verfügung. Jeder hatte seine Nase in das Schreiben gesteckt, selbst Remus.

„Ich komme mir etwas blöd vor", murmelte Harry, der mit seinen Händen nichts anderes anzufangen wusste, als sich das Essen auf den Teller aufzutun.  
„Warum?", hörte er Severus neben sich fragen, der noch immer den Blick auf den Brief gerichtet hatte. „Weil du keine Einladung bekommen hast?"  
„Eine Einladung wofür?" Es traf Harry tatsächlich, dass offenbar alle Kollegen dieses bisher unbekannte Privileg miteinander teilten, nur er wurde außen vorgelassen.  
„Ein Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit!" Ein gemurmeltes „Idiot" klang noch nach, doch Harry überhörte es großzügig, weil er gar nicht anders konnte, als breit zu lächeln.  
„Tatsächlich? Das sind die Einladungen zur Hochzeit? Darf ich mal sehen?"

Severus' Stirn schlug Falten, doch er reichte Harry den Brief, der sofort begierig gelesen wurde.

„Wir heiraten in einem Schloss? Wow!"  
„Warum so überrascht?", wollte Severus wissen. Sein junger Kollege war so sehr von Zufriedenheit eingenommen, dass sie auszustrahlen schien. „Wusstest du etwa nicht, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden wird?"  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: nein. Molly organisiert alles wunderbar. Wenn uns wichtige Dinge eingefallen sind und wir ihr Bescheid gaben, meinte sie nur, das wäre längst erledigt. Ihre Planung ist wirklich fantastisch, aber der Informationsfluss lässt ein kleines bisschen zu wünschen übrig."  
„Du wirst nicht einmal über den Ort der Zeremonie informiert?"  
„Ist bestimmt keine Absicht", winkte Harry gelassen ab. „Mich stört es nicht einmal. Ginny sagte neulich auch, es wäre ihr egal, wo, wann oder wie wir heiraten. Für sie zählt nur, dass wir heiraten und mir geht es genauso."

Harry strahlte bis über beide Ohren, blickte sich dabei um und bemerkte, dass jeder, der diese Einladung zu Ende gelesen hatte, freundlich zu ihm hinüberblickte. Filius, Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid – Molly hatte niemanden vergessen. In den nächsten Tagen würde er nach dem Unterricht zusammen mit Ginny in die Winkelgasse gehen, um die Hochzeitsgarderobe ein letztes Mal anzuprobieren.

Die Posteulen suchten natürlich auch andere Orte auf, wie Malfoy Manor und auch die Apotheke. Langsam wurde Hermine der Papierkram zu viel. Schriftlichen Bestellungen wollten aufgenommen werden und die Kunden erwarteten die Beantwortung ihrer Anfragen nach Lieferzeit und möglichen Preisnachlässen. Ein Brief war dabei, den sie als Erstes lesen wollte und das war nicht die Einladung zur Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny.

Das Feldahornholz sollte gegen einen Aufpreis für die Expresssendung im Laufe des Nachmittags nach Hogwarts geliefert werden, natürlich aber nicht von Eulen, sondern von Angestellten des Sägewerks. Neville und Pomona waren informiert, dass sie die Lieferung entgegennehmen sollte. Hermine hielt die Rechnung in der Hand, die sie bei ihrem nächsten Besuch bei Gringotts begleichen wollte, also heute in der Mittagspause zusammen mit George. Erst jetzt öffnete sie den Umschlag mit der Einladung zu Ginnys und Harrys großem Tag. Die ganze Zeit über, als sie las, wurde der Bereich ihres Herzens wärmer und wärmer. Sie freute sich für ihre Freunde und war froh für die beiden, dass nach dem ganzen Hin und Her, nach dem Krieg und all den schlechten Erfahrungen endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, den sie sich schon so lange ersehnt hatten. Auf ein Mal hatte sie einen unangenehmen Geruch in der Nase.

„Ihren Stab bitte", hörte Hermine eine raue Stimme flüstern. Jemand, mit dem sie noch nicht gerechnet hatte, war an die Theke getreten und es war nicht George. Es war der Mann, der den Vielsafttrank bestellt hatte. Er richtete seinen Stab auf sie und wiederholte: „Ihren Stab, bitte! Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich möchte Sie nur ungern verletzten."

Erschrocken blickte Hermine durch die Fenster auf die taghelle Winkelgasse. Die Menschen gingen an ihrem Schaufenster vorbei, blieben sogar stehen und schauten hindurch, aber niemand sah, dass sie bedroht wurde.

„Die Tür ist dicht, die Fenster mit einem Illusionszauber belegt. Schreien hilft auch nichts. Machen Sie keine Probleme und geben Sie mir endlich Ihren Stab."

Seine Hand zitterte, doch sein Blick war kalt und entschlossen. Er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, den gemeinen Fluch, der ihm unzweifelhaft auf der Zunge lag, auch anzuwenden.

„Miss Granger!" Er wurde ungeduldig.

Langsam hob sie eine Hand, um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, den sie in ihrer Innentasche mit sich führte. Sie hätte nur eine Chance, den Mann zu überwältigen, aber es sah schlecht für sie aus. Er war auf der Hut, beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Würde sie auch nur den Mund leicht öffnen, wäre es bereits um sie geschehen, bevor sie überhaupt „Ex…" rufen könnte – vom fehlenden „…pelliarmus" ganz zu schweigen. Einer von den wenigen wortlosen Zaubersprüchen, die Harry der DA eingebläut hatte, war das Einzige, das helfen konnte, aber es war bereits zu spät, denn kaum, dass er ihren Zauberstab sah, wurde er ihr schon entrissen.

„Danke, Miss Granger", sagte der Gauner, der ihren Stab vorsichtshalber einsteckte. „Und jetzt führen Sie mich zu meiner Bestellung, wenn ich bitten darf." Die auffordernde Bewegung mit seinem Stab ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Oh, keine Sorge", besänftigte er sie ohne Erfolg. „Auf meiner Verbrechensliste ist Notzucht nicht verzeichnet, nur Diebstahl und Betrug. Ich möchte lediglich den Trank haben."  
„Aber …" Sie war erschrocken, wie unsicher allein dieses Wort klang. „Er ist noch nicht fertig."  
Der Kunde mit dem üblen Körpergeruch schnaufte verachtend. „Nehmen Sie mich nicht auf den Arm. Ich weiß sehr genau, dass der Trank die letzten Tage nur noch etwas durchziehen muss. Er ist fertig und ich will ihn haben – sofort!"

Sie schluckte kräftig, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. Wie in Zeitlupe begab sie sich ins Labor. Ihm war es zu langsam, weswegen er ihr einen Stoß gab.

„Gehen Sie schon schneller, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Mit einem Tuch abgedeckt fand sich im Labor sehr schnell der Kessel mit dem Vielsafttrank, der kurz vor der Einnahme nur noch einmal aufgekocht werden müsste und das, dachte sich Stringer, könnte er auch allein bewältigen.

„Zum Mitnehmen bitte", scherzte Stringer, als er mit einem Wingardium Leviosa eines der gläsernen Abgabegefäße zu ihr hinüberschweben ließ.  
„Hören Sie, Mister …"  
„Nein, keine Unterhaltungen."  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten einen Deal", rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück.  
„Sicher hatten wir den. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich so einfältig bin und in die Falle tappe, die Sie mir ohne Zweifel stellen wollen. Was hatten Sie geplant?" Er legte seinen Kopf schräg und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Leute von der Magischen Polizeibrigade, die mir auflauern? Nein, Miss Granger. Ich mag arm sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm."

Hermine seufzte, füllte jedoch wie gefordert den Vielsafttrank behutsam in den Behälter um. Es war viel zu früh, um auf Severus' plötzliches Auftauchen zu hoffen, es sei denn, er wollte den Mittag mit ihr verbringen wollen. Nur eine Viertelstunde noch, dann würde George kommen, doch ob sie den Verbrecher so lange hinhalten konnte, bezweifelte sie. Als sie mit dem Umfüllen fertig was, versiegelte sie das Gefäß und stellte es auf den Tisch im Labor ab.

„Da ich es als erbärmlich empfinde, Sie mit dem Geld zu bezahlen, dass ich Ihnen gestohlen habe", weder sie noch ihn überraschte es, dass beide sich über diesen Punkt im Klaren waren, „habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, für diesen Trank gar nicht zu bezahlen." Resignierend kniff Hermine die Lippen zusammen. Mit etwas anderem hatte sie auch gar nicht gerechnet. „Also dann, Miss Granger." Er hob seinen Stab.  
„Warten Sie! Was haben Sie vor?"  
Er wartete tatsächlich einen Moment, doch nur um zu erklären, was er im Schilde führte. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie sofort die Bluthunde auf meine Fährte ansetzen."  
„Ich werde niemandem was sagen!"  
Sein Gelächter hätte man bis zur Straße gehört, hätte er die Apotheke nicht schalldicht gezaubert. „Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar, dass Sie niemanden etwas sagen würden, denn die Sache ist die: Sie werden sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern können."  
„Was?" Ihr Magen drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, als sich ihr eröffnete, dass der Mann sie mit einem Vergissmich-Zauber belegen wollte. Die aufkommende Panik unterdrückte sie schnell wieder. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf behalten. Sie musste Zeit gewinnen. „Tun Sie das nicht, ich bitte Sie!" Ihre Augen suchten die nahe Umgebung ab, um irgendetwas zu finden, mit dem sie sich wehren könnte.  
„Es wird nicht wehtun. Bleiben Sie einfach da stehen, wo Sie jetzt sind."

Stringer hob seinen Stab und zielte. In diesem Moment sprang Hermine unerwartet zur Seite. Der Vergissmich traf das Glas mit dem eingeweckten Ingwer, das hinter ihr zerbarst. Sie griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand, den sie in die Finger bekam. Es war ein kleiner Mörser, den sie ihm entgegenwarf. Stringer duckte sich, feuerte gleich darauf nochmals einen Fluch ab, traf aber nur den Labortisch. Den zum Mörser gehörigen kleinen Stößel warf sie als nächstes. Stringer duckte sich erneut, doch als er den Gegenstand auf dem Boden fallen sah, lachte er auf.

„Wirklich goldig, wie Sie kämpfen, Miss Granger." Der handliche Stößel rollte unschuldig am Boden entlang. „Damit wollen Sie mich abhalten? Mit diesem süßen kleinen …"

Als er aufblickte, sah er nur noch, wie sich ein sechzig Zentimeter langer Bronzestößel seinem Gesicht näherte. So ein massives Werkzeug war mit dem menschlichen Kiefer nicht kompatibel, was man auch sehr gut hören konnte. Stringer schwankte einige Schritte, stürzte auf den Labortisch. Ein hölzernes Klappern war zu vernehmen, als ihr Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche fiel und auf den Boden aufschlug. Als er den Mund öffnen wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Der Kiefer war angebrochen, einige Zähne waren nach Hermines unerwarteter Attacke sehr locker. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sie sich nach ihrem Stab bückte. Um ihr zu entkommen, griff er sich den Behälter mit dem Vielsafttrank und apparierte trotz seiner schlimmen Verfassung an einen ihr unbekannten Ort.

Obwohl er sie nicht mehr hören konnte, schrie sie ihm aus voller Kehle hinterher: „Ich hoffe du zersplinterst, du Mistkerl!"

Unverhofft waren Schritte zu hören, die eilig die Treppen hinunterkamen. Vielleicht war der Gauner wegen seiner Verletzung nicht weit appariert, vermutete Hermine. Mutig sprang sie aus dem Labor hinaus in den Flur, den Stab auf die Person gerichtet, die so schnell die Stufen hinuntergelaufen kam.

Der Fluch war gesprochen, bevor sie bewusst registrieren konnte, dass es sich um Severus handelte, der ihr zu Hilfe eilen wollte.


	199. Fügung des Schicksals

**Liebe Leser**,

die Gewinner des „General Fanfiction Award" (findet ihr über Google) wurden bekanntgegeben. Ich war ja schon erstaunt, dass ich überhaupt nominiert war. Dass ich in beiden Kategorien gewinne, hat mich aber doch überrascht. Warum? Weil in der kurzen Zeit kein Leser, der die Geschichte noch nicht kennt, die Zeit gehabt hätte, sie „mal eben" für die Votingphase durchzulesen. Es können nur die Leser gewählt haben, die die Schatten-FF schon eine Weile verfolgen. Mein Dank geht an genau diese treuen Seelen, die die Geschichte nominiert und für sie gestimmt haben. Weil ich die anderen FFs nicht kannte und es verkehrt finde, für die eigene zu wählen, habe ich die Veranstaltung nur passiv verfolgt. John hingegen hat für zwei Geschichten bei den abgeschlossenen FFs gestimmt und die haben sogar beide gewonnen. An dieser Stelle möchten wir den Veranstaltern des FFGA für die viele Mühe danken und allen anderen Gewinnern unseren Glückwunsch zum gewonnenen Award aussprechen.

Als besonderes Dankeschön erhaltet ihr ein langes Kapitel von fast 17.000 Wörtern und ein richtig schönes Ende. Bin ich nicht nett ;)

Hallo **Paule**,

das war die kürzeste Review, die ich je bekommen habe, dazu noch eine, die ich wirklich nicht verstehe 8)

Hallo **Daniel**,

ja, das ist bei der Schatten-FF wie mit einer Fernsehserie, die einen festen Sendeplatz hat ;) Freut mich wirklich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat.  
Ich habe für Wahrsagen und Astrologie auch wenig übrig. Horoskope betrachte ich als „5-Minuten-Unterhaltung", aber im HP-Universum ist das bestens aufgehoben, gleich neben Prophezeiungen und Professor Trelawney. Über Wassermänner habe ich nicht recherchiert. Ich war schon geschockt, dass Draco und ich im gleichen Tierkreiszeichen geboren wurden (ich bin aber lieb).  
Lucius hat in den Büchern schon mit seinen Spenden ans Ministerium von sich Reden gemacht. Dieses alte Verhalten greift er wieder auf, weil er damit seinen und den Ruf der Familie verbessern kann.  
In Herzensangelegenheiten ist Sid ein kleiner Feigling, aber Sirius hat als „Kuppler" vielleicht Blut gerochen und wird seinen Kollegen evtl. in die richtige Richtung schubsen.  
Eine Aushilfe wäre zumindest für die Buchhaltung schick, denn das will gekonnt sein. Lupin möchte bestimmt nicht seinen Lehrerjob dafür aufgeben ;)

Hallo **severus-angel-hermione**,

vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche zum „Fanfiction General Award". :)  
Bei Remus wusste ich gar nicht mehr, dass er am 10. März Geburtstag hat, aber gut, dass die Charakterbeschreibung passt. Ich wette, Rowling hat das auch bedacht: Harry der Löwe, die Beschreibung vom Steinbock und der Jungfrau. Das ist doch kein Zufall mehr. Die Beschreibung habe ich mir nicht einmal ausgedacht, sondern wirklich recherchiert und als Text zusammengefasst. Mit dem perfekten Partner für die Jungfrau liegst du natürlich vollkommen richtig. Ich habs zwar nicht im Text genannt, dafür aber das Kapitel so genannt ;)  
Du hast Recht: Severus kann es nicht mehr abwarten, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist und er endlich eine Fliege machen kann.  
Um gute Geschäfte zu machen hat Draco wirklich einen perfekten Lehrer. Und Lucius hast du auch richtig eingeschätzt. Er handelt mehr aus eigenem Interesse, auch wenn er anderen mit seinen Spenden wirklich hilft.  
Auch Sid schätzt du richtig ein. Er ist tatsächlich unbeholfen in Liebesdingen. Marie wäre genau die Richtige für ihn. Sirius wird das Kind schon schaukeln.  
Ob Stringer wirklich zersplintert, das erfährst du gleich. Hermine lässt sich nichts mehr gefallen und ist auch ohne Zauberstab nicht wehrlos. Trotzdem besteht, wie du auch geschrieben hast, nun große Gefahr für Harry. Was Stringer und Fogg mit dem Vielsafttank anstellen, wie das Schicksal dazwischen haut und was am Ende bei rauskommen wird, kommt jetzt im Anschluss.  
Du fandest diese Stelle ungünstig, um mit dem Kapitel aufzuhören? Ich glaube, wir schreiben uns in dieser Angelegenheit nach dem neuen Kapitel noch einmal ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Der beigefarbene Fluch, den Hermine dem vermeintlichen Gauner entgegengeschleudert hatte, schoss in hohem Tempo auf Severus zu. Kurzerhand nahm der Tränkemeister eine Abkürzung und sprang über das Geländer. Der Fluch traf die Stufen und verpuffte lautlos. Severus hingegen landete weniger geräuschlos auf einem antiken Beistelltisch aus Mahagoni mit fein gedrechselten Beinen und eingearbeiteter Schublade, der krachend unter ihm zusammenbrach.

Fassungslos hielt sich Hermine eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie die Situation begriff. Sie hatte das Feuer auf Severus eröffnet, der wahrscheinlich nur mit ihr zusammen zu Mittag essen wollte. Das Kleinholz unter ihm, das einst ein edler Tisch gewesen war, lag in allen Richtungen verteilt auf dem Boden. Als er aufstehen wollte, sog er Luft durch die Zähne ein. Das abgesplitterte Stück der Schublade hatte sich in seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt. Nicht tief und schon gar nicht tödlich, doch schmerzhaft war es allemal.

„Ich werde nachlässig", schimpfte er mit sich selbst, während er seinen Umhang nach oben zog, um die Wunde zu betrachten. Es blutete nur wenig. Das spitze Stück Holz war durch die Hose gedrungen und saß in etwa einen Zentimeter tief im Fleisch. Ohne zu Murren zog er es hinaus. Sein Zauberstab war wegen des ganzen Holzes auf die Schnelle nicht am Boden auszumachen, so dass er Hermine anblickte. Wut verspürte er keine mehr, als er die Reue in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte. Sie war noch immer geschockt. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Tag."  
„Oh Severus", endlich konnte sie sich wieder regen, „es tut mir so leid."  
„Sei so nett und stopp die Blutung." Sofort kniete sie neben ihm nieder und tat, was er verlangte. „Und danach, junge Dame, unterhalten wir uns mal über gesellschaftliche Umgangsformeln – Lektion 1: die Begrüßung."  
Ganz zerknirscht blickte sie ihm in die Augen „Der Mann war hier! Er hat den Vielsafttrank gestohlen."  
„Was?"

Obwohl die Wunde noch nicht ganz verheilt war, war er in Windeseile auf den Beinen. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und half Hermine hoch.

„Ich habe unten etwas gehört", erklärte Severus, „du hast geschrien."  
„Er ist appariert. Ich habe ihm gewünscht, er möge zersplintern."  
„Hat er dir was angetan?" Um sie zu betrachten, nahm er sie bei den Oberarmen. Besorgt wanderte sein Blick über ihr Gesicht und weiter nach unten.  
„Dieser Mistkerl hat mir einen Vergissmich entgegengeworfen."  
„Der offenbar nicht getroffen hat, sonst wüsstest du davon nichts mehr." Erleichtert darüber, dass sie unverletzt war, atmete er langsam aus. „Er hat also den Vielsafttrank?" Sie nickte. „Welchen Behälter hast du ihm gegeben?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.  
„Irgendeines aus Glas."

Neugierig hinkte Severus zum Labor hinüber. Durch den Sturz würde er mit vielen blauen Flecken zu rechnen haben. Als es unter seinen Füßen knirschte, erspähte er den zerbrochenen Mörser. Sie musste ihn zur ihrer Verteidigung geworfen haben, dachte Severus. Sein geschulter Blick registrierte die Zerstörung, mit der er den Tathergang rekonstruierte, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Er stand ungefähr hier, wo ich jetzt stehe." Severus ging weiter ins Labor hinein. „Der Vergissmich hat das Glas mit dem Ingwer erwischt. Du hast dich hierher gerettet." Er deutet auf die Stelle, die er meinte.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Weil der Mörser dort stand. Du hast damit und mit dem Stößel geworfen." Severus ging zurück zu der Stelle, wo Stringer gestanden hatte. „Hier ist Blut. Mit irgendetwas musst du ihn getroffen haben." Aufmerksam blickte er sich um, bis er den großen Bronzestößel bemerkte, der nicht an seinem Platz stand. Er ging hinüber und nahm ihn in die Hand, fühlte mit leichten auf und ab Bewegungen das Gewicht. „Mit dem hier hast du ihm zugesetzt. Wo hast du getroffen?"  
„Im Gesicht."  
Mitleidig verzog Severus selbiges, als er sich den schweren Stößel anschaute. „Welches Gefäß hast du für den Vielsafttrank genommen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat es mir gegeben."

Mit wachem Auge betrachtete er die bereitstehenden Glasbehälter, die für die Mitnahme durch Kunden gedacht waren. Eines der Abgabegefäße fehlte.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise.  
„Was ist?"  
Severus zeigte auf das Glasgefäß neben der Lücke. „Ich habe das daneben für unseren Freund bereits mit einem Fahndungszauber belegt. Schade, dass er sich für ein anderes entschieden hat. Ansonsten wüssten wir nun, wo er sich befindet."  
„Sollen wir irgendjemandem Bescheid geben, dass sich ein Verbrecher Vielsafttrank besorgt hat?", fragte sie kleinlaut.  
„Wem denn? Dem Ministerium vielleicht? Damit machen wir uns selbst strafbar, denn der Trank hätte angemeldet werden müssen. Es hätte funktionieren können, den Mann zu fassen, aber leider wurde nichts daraus."  
„Ich könnte Tonks davon erzählen. Sie macht das bestimmt nicht offiziell. Ich kann den Mann gut beschreiben!"  
„Hat er Mann sonst noch etwas gesagt oder getan?", fragte er sie neugierig.  
„Nein, er meinte nur, dass er arm wäre, aber nicht dumm."  
Severus schnaufte. „Das trifft auf eine Menge Leute zu." Zaghaft ergriff er sie am Oberarm. „Mit was für einen Fluch hast du mich überhaupt angegriffen?"  
„Das möchtest du bestimmt nicht wissen, Severus", erklärte sie beschämt.  
„Sag schon."  
„Den habe ich von den Zwillingen gelernt, die haben ihn erfunden. Es ist ein leichter Fluch, der keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlässt, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr wirkungsvoll ist und die Person für mindestens fünf Minuten außer Gefecht setzt."  
„Und?", forderte er sie auf.  
Ihr Gesicht versuchte sie so unschuldig wie nur möglich aussehen zu lassen, als sie ehrlich antwortete, wenn auch sehr leise: „Fred nennt ihn schlichtweg 'Eierquetscher'."  
Um seiner Erleichterung Ausdruck zu verleihen, fasste sich Severus an die Brust. „Da bin ich aber heilfroh, dass ich schnell genug reagiert habe."

An der Tür zur Apotheke hörte man es plötzlich laut klopfen. Schnell wurde es zu einem Pochen. Beide begaben sich in den Verkaufsraum. Sie sahen George an der gläsernen Tür. Er blickte durch die Scheibe, woraufhin Hermine grüßend winkte, doch er sah sie nicht. Selbst als Severus hinüber zur gläsernen Tür ging und direkt vor George stand, wurde er nicht von dem jungen Mann wahrgenommen. George ging ein paar Schritte hinüber zum Schaufenster und klopfte dort. Mit einer Hand am Türknauf bemerkte Severus, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließ.

„Der Dieb hat gesagt, er hätte einen Illusionszauber gesprochen und man würde von außen auch nichts hören können."  
„Ah", machte Severus erleuchtet, denn den passenden Gegenzauber kannte er. Hermine war so geistesgegenwärtig, mit einem Aufrufezauber Severus' Zauberstab herzuholen, der noch immer bei dem zerbrochenen Tisch lag.

Mit einem Wutsch seines Stabes waren die Täuschungszauber entfernt. George erschrak, als er scheinbar aus dem Nichts Hermine und Severus auftauchen sah. Irritiert betrat er die Apotheke.

„Von außen sah es aus, als wäre geschlossen." Sein verwirrter Blick wanderte zu Severus hinüber. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape."  
Höflich entgegnete er: „Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley."

Man teilte George brühwarm mit, was eben in der Apotheke vorgefallen war. Für Severus schien es fast so, als würde sich der junge Mann Vorwürfe machen.

„Warum haben es nur alle auf dich abgesehen, Hermine?"  
„Ich habe einfach nur Pech gehabt, das ist alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen, selbst ohne Zauberstab konnte ich mich bestens wehren." Hermine verspürte keine Angst, so wie nach dem Überfall auf dem Weg zu Gringotts.

George nickte, dennoch fühlte er sich verantwortlich, weil er nicht schon ein paar Minuten früher zu ihr gekommen war, um wie üblich gemeinsam die Einnahmen wegzubringen.

„Gehen wir noch zu Gringotts?"  
„Ja, ich komme mit. Warte einen Moment."

Mit Severus' Hilfe sammelte sie die Säcke mit den abgezählten Galleonen zusammen. In der Zeit, die Hermine bei der Bank verbrachte, zauberte Severus eine schnelle Mahlzeit in der Küche zusammen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um den Verbrecher und darum, dass Hermine ihm nur mit viel Glück entkommen war. Es hätte böse enden können. Severus konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten, die Schule zu verlassen. Dann würde er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Wer aber, fragte er sich, wollte mit dem Vielsafttrank etwas anstellen?

Fogg stellte sich eine ähnliche Frage, nur nicht die, wer etwas mit dem Vielsafttrank anstellen wollte, sondern warum sie von dieser Idee nicht längst abgelassen hatten. Spätestens als Stringer plötzlich ohne linken Fuß im gemieteten Zimmer des Wirtshauses erschien, war für Fogg klar, dass er keine Aufregung dieser Art mehr haben wollte. Der gläserne Behälter mit dem Vielsafttrank rollte unversehrt auf dem Boden umher, auf dem Stringer zusammengesackt war und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich den Kiefer, mit der anderen griff er nach dem fehlenden Fuß.

„Herrje, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Wo ist dein Fuß? Den brauche ich, um ihn wieder anzusetzen!" Als hätte der Wirt das Flehen von Fogg gehört, stürmte der auch schon das Zimmer. Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht hielt er in seiner Hand den vermissten Fuß, der an der abgetrennten Stelle nicht nur schlimm aussah, sondern auch bestialisch stank.  
„Ihr Freund tauchte plötzlich in der Küche auf und als er wieder apparierte, ließ er den Fuß zurück", erklärte der Wirt, der Stringer am Boden liegen sah. „Um Himmels Willen, wir müssen den Fuß wieder anbringen, sonst ist er verloren."

Das Zersplintern war eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit. Die magisch abgerissene Gliedmaße musste sofort wieder mit entsprechendem Zauberspruch angefügt werden. Zum Glück lernte man diesen Notfall-Spruch, wenn man seine Apparier-Lizenz machte. Zusammen mit dem Wirt fügte Fogg den stark nach Buttersäure riechenden Fuß wieder an.

„Ich glaube", begann der Wirt besorgt, „Ihrem Freund fehlt noch etwas ganz anderes."  
Fogg kniete sich neben den Verletzten und griff nach dessen Hand, mit der er sich noch immer den Kiefer hielt und nichts zu hören schien. „Lass mal sehen." Nur zögerlich zeigte Stringer seinen mit Blut verschmierten Mund. Ein Teil der Wange war dick und in den buntesten Farben angeschwollen. Die Unterlippe blutete stark. Als Fogg in den Mund seines Freundes schauen wollte, konnte der ihn nicht öffnen. Stringer atmete heftig, die Augen waren fest zusammengepresst und der Schweiß ließ ihm von der Stirn, was den ekelhaften Körpergeruch nur verstärkte. „Was genau tut weh?", wollte Fogg wissen. Sein Freund deutete auf den Unterkiefer. „Ist er gebrochen?" Stringer nickte, fuhr wegen des unerwarteten Schmerzes zusammen, den diese kleine Bewegung mit sich zog.  
Der Wirt hatte alles mit angehört. „Soll ich einen Heiler rufen? Ich kenne einen, der billig ist, und der stellt auch keine Fragen."  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Fogg, blickte dann vom Wirt zu seinem Freund. „Sollen wir einen Heiler holen?"

Mehr als einmal nicken konnte Stringer nicht und selbst das verursachte so große Schmerzen, dass er sich wünschte, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Fogg kümmerte sich um seinen Freund genauso gut, wie der sich vor zehn Jahren schon um ihn gekümmert hatte, nachdem ein Werwolf ihn so schlimm zugerichtet hatte.

Den Vorfall in der Apotheke würde Stringer nicht so schnell vergessen. Auch bei Hermine war das Erlebnis noch immer sehr präsent, aber ohne die begleitende Angst, es konnte nochmals geschehen. Severus äußerte die Vermutung, dass der Mann zurückkommen könnte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Hermine hingegen hatte das Gefühl, dass der Dieb alles daransetzen würde, ihr nie wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Diese Aussage beruhigte Severus kaum. Einzig die Aussicht, dass er die kommenden Tage wegen des Wolfsbanntrankes die meiste Zeit bei ihr sein würde – auch nachts – ließ ihn einigermaßen gut schlafen. Außerdem hatte er wegen der beginnenden ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen endlich Zeit, die Apotheke mit Zaubersprüchen gegen Überfälle abzusichern. Die Schüler waren kurz vor der Prüfungszeit so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie ihre Lehrer in Ruhe ließen. Die fünften und siebten Klassen würden in ein paar Tagen bereits geprüft werden, was für Severus eine Menge Freizeit bedeutete, denn wegen der Prüfungstermine fielen meist die regulären Unterrichtsstunden für diese Klassen aus. Mit seinen Kollegen hatte er bereits ein paar Stunden getauscht, so dass er früher Feierabend haben würde.

Der Andrang für den Wolfsbanntrank war schon vor dem 31. Mai groß. Vorbestellungen gab es so viele, dass Severus kurzfristig einen zweiten großen Kessel kaufen musste, damit jeder Kunde bedient werden konnte. Die Tage vor Vollmond arbeiteten Severus und Hermine wie die Brunnenputzer.

„Mr. Fogg", grüßte Hermine den Kunden freundlich, der noch so spät am 1. Juni für seinen Trank kam.

Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie wusste nicht – davon war er überzeugt –, dass sein Freund derjenige gewesen war, der sie überfallen hatte. Sie hatte Stringer übel zusammengerichtet. Zwar hatte sein Freund kein Wort über den Vorfall verloren, aber Fogg ahnte, dass sie ihn ohne Zauberstab angegriffen haben musste. Der vom Wirt empfohlene Heiler hatte den Kiefer wieder richten können, auch die Zähne wieder an ihren Platz geschoben, doch der Schmerz würde noch einige Zeit bleiben. Irgendeinen Nachteil musste die Behandlung durch so einen Quacksalber ja haben, nörgelte Fogg in Gedanken.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger." Aus seinem Umhang fischte er den Tränkepass, den er ihr stolz präsentierte.  
„Ah, Sie haben sich registriert. Das ist gut. Hat Mr. Black Ihnen helfen können?", erkundigte sie sich höflich.  
Den Tränkepass legte Fogg auf die Theke, bevor er antwortete: „Hat er. Wenn die neuen Gesetze kommen, sieht es wahrlich rosig für mich aus." Seit dem Besuch bei der Initiative malte er sich jeden Abend vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen aus, wie demnächst sein Leben verlaufen würde. Sorgenfrei und friedlich.  
Ihr ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln galt nur ihm. „Das ist wunderbar, Mr. Fogg. Wenn Sie einen Moment warten möchten? Ich hole schnell den Trank."

Der Trank war fix genommen, der Tränkepass – der echte – von ihr unterzeichnet.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, ich suche etwas gegen Schmerzen. Was können Sie mir da empfehlen?"  
Um den Kunden korrekt beraten zu können, fragte sie nach Details: „Was für eine Art Schmerzen? Da gibt es nämlich viele Mittel für verschiedene Körperstellen."  
„Ähm, es sind eher Zahnschmerzen."  
„Zahnschmerzen? Dann sollten Sie vielleicht lieber zu einem Heiler gehen."  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht für mich, sondern für einen Freund. Seit", er stockte und dachte sich schnell eine Geschichte aus, „einer Schlägerei, wo er eine Menge abbekommen hat, hat er starke Zahnschmerzen. Er kann nichts Festes mehr essen."  
„So schlimm ist es? Ihr Freund sollte wirklich zu einem Heiler gehen." Sie ahnte, warum Fogg ihr auswich und fragte geradeheraus: „Geht es ums Geld? Wenn Ihr Freund einen Heiler nicht bezahlen kann, dann könnte ich ihn mir mal ansehen." Stolz deutete sie auf die Urkunde, die hinter ihr an der Wand hing. Die Urkunde vom Mungos, die bestätigte, dass auch sie eine Heilerin war. Bevor er absagen konnte, hängte sie schnell noch hintendran: „Umsonst."  
„Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, Miss Granger, aber …" Sie hatte befürchtet, dass ein Aber folgend würde.  
„Was ist das Problem, Mr. Fogg? Ich kannte lange Zeit mittellose Menschen und mir macht es wirklich nichts aus, wenn Ihr Freund in einem heruntergekommenen Haus leben sollte oder", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „zerrissene Kleidung trägt. So etwas muss niemandem peinlich sein."  
So leise, dass sie es kaum verstehen konnte, murmelte Fogg: „Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch."  
„Mr. Fogg, ich würde Ihnen gern helfen."  
„Aber es geht nicht." Diesmal hörte sie seine leise gemurmelten Worte, als er zu sich selbst sprach: „Nicht Sie." Er war sichtlich verzweifelt, rieb sich nervös eine Augenbraue. „Bitte vergessen Sie einfach, dass ich gefragt habe."  
„Mr. Fogg, warten Sie!"

Widerwillig stoppte er an der Tür. Seit mindestens zehn Minuten hatte die Apotheke offiziell geschlossen. Hermine war an ihn herangetreten, betrachtete sein Profil. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Beschreiben Sie mir genau, wo er Schmerzen hat und welcher Art die sind."

Mit einer zitternden Hand berührte Fogg seine Wange, strich über den eigenen hohen Wangenknochen und ließ seine Finger übers Schläfenbein und das Kieferngelenk gleiten, bis er unten am Kinn angekommen war. Die Beschreibung der Verletzung konnte sie zweifelsohne einem bestimmten Mann zuschreiben, trotzdem behielt Hermine die Ruhe. Weil sie Severus im Labor arbeiten hörte, fühlte sie sich sicher. Wenn Mr. Fogg, wie sie vermutete, ein Freund von dem Dieb war, musste er wissen, dass die geschilderten Verletzungen sie aufmerksam machen würden. Er hatte es mit Absicht getan, hatte mit Absicht darauf hingewiesen, wer sein Freund war.

„Warten Sie einen Moment, Mr. Fogg. Ich werde etwas holen, das Ihrem Freund helfen wird."

Schon war sie auf dem Weg ins Labor, in dem Severus die Kessel reinigte. Er blickte auf und wollte gerade eine Unterhaltung beginnen, da bemerkte er die Falte an ihrer Nasenwurzel – sie konzentrierte sich auf irgendetwas. Hermine stand nur da und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Hermine, kann ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht." Sie wollte Mr. Fogg nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wollte aber den Dieb zur Rechenschaft ziehen. „Was soll ich nur tun?"  
„Sag mir einfach, was das Problem ist."

Sollte sie ihm davon erzählen, würde Severus sofort hinausstürmen und sich das Freundchen zur Brust nehmen, aber das durfte nicht geschehen. Dann hatte sie eine zündende Idee. Sie griff zu einen kleinen Glasgefäß mit Binderrand, in dem einen Pulver untergebracht war, welches bei Knochenfrakturen Anwendung fand. Sie öffnete den Bindfaden, der das Papier löste, das den Inhalt vor Schmutz schützte, ihm aber genügend Sauerstoff zuführte.

„Severus, wie lange brauchst du, um das hier", sie nahm eines der kleinen verschraubbaren Holzgefäße zur Hand, „mit deinem Fahndungszauber zu belegen?"  
„Hermine?"  
„Severus bitte! Es muss schnell gehen. Mach es einfach, wenn es in kurzer Zeit möglich ist!"

Auf der Stelle nahm Severus ihr das Holzgefäß ab und begann mit seinen komplizierten und offenbar selbst erfundenen Sprüchen, denn sie hatte keinen einzigen davon jemals gehört. In dieser Zeit war es ihm zu seinem Bedauern nicht möglich, die vielen Fragen zu stellen, die sich ihm aufdrängten. Im ersten Moment hatte er vermutet, der Dieb wäre hier, aber in der nächsten Sekunde war dieser Gedanke bereits zu den Akten gelegt. Hermine musste irgendeine Vermutung haben, aber er konnte erst später fragen.

Der letzte Spruch war gesagt. Severus reichte ihr das mit dem Fahndungszauber belegte Holzgefäß mit Schraubverschluss, in welches sie sofort etwas von dem Knochenpulver gab.

„Reich mir bitte das Zweihorn-Hornpulver."  
Ohne Widerworte gehorchte er, doch als sie das Pulver des Zweihorns unter das andere mischen wollte, griff er ein. „Das wird die Wirkung von dem Knochenpulver mindern!"  
Ihr wissender Blick bestätigte seine Annahme, dass sie sich darüber im Klaren war. „Er darf ruhig etwas leiden", sagte sie ungewöhnlich kaltherzig.  
„Ist er etwa da draußen?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das hier wird uns hoffentlich zu ihm führen." Mit dem Deckel verschraubte sie die Öffnung des Gefäßes, schüttelte danach einmal kräftig.

Hermine hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Mr. Fogg gegangen sein könnte, doch er wartete noch immer an der Tür, den Blick reumütig auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Hier, Mr. Fogg." Ihre Stimme ließ ihn kurz zusammenfahren. Misstrauisch beäugte er das kleine Holzgefäß in ihrer Hand. „Hiervon soll ihr Freund einen Teelöffel in einem Glas warmen Wasser auflösen und trinken. Heute Abend nur einmal, ab Morgen dreimal täglich."  
Fogg nahm ihr das Holzgefäß mit so großer Vorsicht ab, als würde es Gift enthalten. Mit bebender Stimme wollte er erfahren: „Es bringt ihn nicht um, oder?"

Jetzt war sich Hermine sicher, dass Fogg genau Bescheid wusste. Er hatte ihr absichtlich einen Hinweis gegeben, mit dem sie seinen Freund als den gesuchten Dieb identifizieren konnte. Trotzdem sorgte er sich und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sein Kumpan leiden müsste.

„Nein, es wird ihn nicht umbringen", beruhigte sie ihn. „Es wird den Schmerz lindern. Möglich, dass es etwas länger dauert."  
Seufzend betrachtete er nochmals das Gefäß. Er lehnte nicht ab, trotz seiner Bedenken. „Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?"  
„Ich sagte doch, es wäre umsonst."

Dass Fogg dem Frieden nicht ganz traute, war ihm unverkennbar anzusehen. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen. Er spielte sehr wahrscheinlich mit dem Gedanken, den Schraubverschluss zu öffnen und am Inhalt zu riechen. Zu Hermines Überraschung schaute er ihr in die Augen, auch wenn ihn das eine Menge Überwindung kostete. Sehr lange konnte er den Blickkontakt nicht halten.

„Danke, Miss Granger."  
„Guten Abend noch, Mr. Fogg. Wir sehen uns Morgen zum zweiten Wolfsbanntrank?"

Er nickte zaghaft, als würde er nicht dran glauben, sondern eher mit einem Weltuntergang rechnen.

Der kurze Weg von der Winkelgasse in die Nokturngasse zog sich für Fogg ins Unermessliche. In der einen Sekunden überlegte er, das Holzgefäß wegzuwerfen, in der nächsten wollte er Stringer damit Erleichterung verschaffen, obwohl die Vermutung nahe lag, die Apothekerin hätte etwas getan. Es könnte das Heilmittel sein, das sie manipuliert haben könnte oder vielleicht das Gefäß selbst, befürchtete er. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle, würde er nach einer Möglichkeit zur Bestrafung seines Freundes suchen. Hätte man ihm so übel mitgespielt, würde einen hinterlistigen Plan aushecken. Andererseits war die Apothekerin so freundlich und nachsichtig, dass er von ihr nichts Böses erwartete.

Fogg entschloss sich dazu, Stringer das Mittel zu verabreichen. Die Konsequenzen wollte er tragen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hermine die Apotheke geschlossen und war zu Severus ins Labor gegangen. Ein Stück Pergament lag auf dem Tisch vor ihm, über das er gebeugt stand. Auf dem Pergament hatte sich wie von Zauberhand eine Straßenkarte visualisiert, auf der ein roter Strich den Weg aufzeichnete, den Fogg mit dem verzauberten Gefäß in der Tasche genommen hatte.

„'Der Gehängte' in der Nokturngasse", sagte er, ohne aufzublicken.  
„Wie bitte? Wer ist gehängt worden?"  
„So heißt das Gasthaus dort, aber die Bezeichnung Bruchbude passt wesentlich besser. Unser Mr. Fogg hat dort augenscheinlich ein Zimmer genommen." Severus richtete sich auf. Der Rücken war durchgestreckt, die Augen aufgeweckt und voller Tatendrang. „Ich werde ihm nachgehen."  
„Nichts wirst du tun!" Der Befehlston war selbst ihr unheimlich, dabei stammte er aus ihrer eigenen Kehle. „Ich meine", begann sie zaghafter, „das hat noch Zeit. Die haben im Moment ganz andere Probleme. Der Dieb ist außer Gefecht gesetzt. Mein Mittelchen wird ihm nicht so schnell auf die Beine helfen und Mr. Fogg steht kurz vor der Verwandlung, wird also auch keinen Vielsafttrank einnehmen können, weil sonst die Wirkung des Wolfsbanntranks beeinträchtigt wird."  
„Aber …"  
Sie fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Nein Severus, es ist unklug, sofort hinterherzugehen. Fogg wird misstrauisch sein und genau damit rechnen. Wir sollten bis nach Vollmond warten, damit sie nicht mehr so vorsichtig sind." Weil er seufzte, schlug sie vor: „Ich kann immer noch Tonks einen Tipp geben."  
„Hermine", er wollte sich mit dem bestimmenden Ton durchsetzen, „das sind Verbrecher! Was kann es Wichtigeres geben, als sie für ihre Taten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?"  
Mit todernster Miene erwiderte sie: „Einen Blumenkasten bauen."

Severus verzog den Mund. Er war sauer, wollte sich aber nicht auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einlassen.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte sie unverhofft.  
„Wohin?"  
„Nach Hogwarts. Ich wollte mit dem Kasten anfangen. Die Bretter sind schon da. Mein Arbeitsmaterial habe ich auch." Hermine griff nach den beiden Handwerks-Büchern von Lockhart und wedelte damit, weshalb er nochmals das Gesicht verzog. „Komm schon."  
„Und wann gedenkst du, den Wolfsbanntrank für den morgigen Tag zu beginnen?"  
„Das wollte ich früh am Morgen machen."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du durcharbeiten? Schon wieder? Das geht nicht lange gut." Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und schlug vor: „Du gehst nach Hogwarts und ich beginne den neuen Trank."  
„Nein, Severus. Sobald ich weggefloht bin, machst du dich doch auf den Weg zu Fogg, richtig?"  
„Möglich."  
Sie seufzte. „Der Dieb ist nur zweitrangig. Im Moment sind beide nicht dazu imstande, irgendetwas anzurichten. Lass Mr. Fogg Morgen und Übermorgen nochmal kommen und seinen Wolfsbanntrank nehmen. Ich habe im Gefühl, dass die beiden nicht weglaufen werden und selbst wenn", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, „ist mir das ehrlich gesagt völlig egal. Es gibt momentan andere entscheidende Dinge, um die wir uns kümmern sollten."

Mit ihrer Meinung war er gar nicht zufrieden, dennoch wollte er sich ihre Prioritäten annehmen. Er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen.

„Von mir aus", er klang eingeschnappt, „dann werde ich Mr. Fogg eben keinen Besuch abstatten, aber ich werde trotzdem hier bleiben und mit den Tränken beginnen."  
„Aber …"  
Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es sind zwischenzeitlich zwei große und ein mittlerer Kessel, die mit Zutaten gefüllt werden möchten. Du würdest es zeitlich nicht bewältigen können, diese Mengen an Wolfsbanntrank erst am frühen Morgen zu brauen. Geh schon nach Hogwarts und bastel ein wenig mit Hilfe von Lockharts einschlägigen Werken wie 'Bauen für Blödiane'. Ich kümmere mich um die Tränke."

Es war eine Vertrauenssache, dachte Hermine. Zwar war sie sich sicher, dass es ihn geradezu zu Mr. Fogg zog, um gegen die Ungerechtigkeit vorzugehen, aber auf der anderen Seite vertraute sie ihm.

„Gut, ich bin dann bei Neville. Soll ich Harry mitnehmen? Ich wollte Fellini auch mitnehmen."  
„Du hast dich schnell erholt", sagte Severus erstaunt.  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Inwiefern?"  
„Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als du auf der Straße überfallen worden bist. Du hattest tagelang damit zu kämpfen."  
„Vielleicht", sie grübelte über die Wahrheit, die er ihr gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, „bin ich nur viel sicherer geworden, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich auch ohne Zauberstab solche Situationen meistern kann. Wie oft wird man schon überfallen? Den Zwillingen ist das nur zweimal passiert und das in all den Jahren. Ich hoffe, ich habe für die nächsten Jahre meine Ruhe. Aber du hast Recht, ich habe mich schnell erholt. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Es war ja kein Inferi oder Todesser, der mich angegriffen hat, es war nur ein stinkender Dieb."  
„Und das nimmst du auf die leichte Schulter?"  
„Nein!", widersprach sie aufgebracht. „Aber was soll ich denn tun? Wenn ich eine Anzeige bei der Polizeibrigade machen sollte, dann wird herauskommen, dass ich den Vielsafttrank ohne Formular für einen Kunden gebraut habe und muss selbst mit einer Strafe rechnen. Ich kann nur Tonks Bescheid geben, dass sie sich die Sache mal 'privat' anschaut."  
„Ich könnte genauso gut …"  
„Aber ich will nicht, dass du dort hingehst! So wie dir geht es nämlich auch mir: Ich möchte mir auch keinen neuen Tränkemeister suchen müssen, sollte dir etwas passieren."  
„Nun gut, wie du meinst. Ich bleib hier in der Apotheke und bereite die Tränke vor. Nimm Harry mit, dann ist er wenigstens etwas draußen."

Sofort begann er damit, die Zutaten an den Tisch zu holen, um den Wolfsbanntrank für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten – parallel in allen drei Kesseln. Hermine beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nichts Dummes anstellen würde.

Wegen der Tiere flohte sie zweimal, weil sie sie nicht auf einmal mit zu Harry und Ginny nehmen konnte. Nachdem sie auch den Hund geholt hatte, wurde sie fröhlich quiekend von dem kleinen Jungen begrüßt, der im Schlafanzug mit hochgerissenen Armen auf sie zugestolpert kam.

Der Hund war von dem Jungen auch sehr angetan und lief mit aufgestellten Ohren und hängender Zunge hinüber. Als er Nicholas neugierig beschnupperte, fiel der Junge durch einen kleinen Schubs mit der feuchten Nase auf den Allerwertesten. Mit großen Augen beguckte sich Nicholas den weißen Hund, bevor er mutig die kleinen Hände hob und das Fell knetete.

„Ein neues Tier." Harry schmunzelte. „Nicholas ist ganz verrückt nach Tieren. Hedwig musste schon 'leiden' und sogar Fawkes hat sich von ihm anfassen lassen."  
„Fawkes?", fragte Hermine nach. „Er lässt sich wieder anfassen?"  
„Nein, nur von mir. Von Nicholas fühlt er sich wohl nicht bedroht. Bei Ginny und jedem anderen will er immer noch zuzuhacken." Harry schaute zur Seite und betrachtete Hermine, die wiederum Nicholas und den Hund beobachtete. „Hermine, du siehst irgendwie mitgenommen aus."  
„Das glaube ich dir sogar. Die letzten Ereignisse waren alles andere als schön."  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Man hat mich überfallen", noch bevor Harry sich Sorgen machen konnte, entwarnte sie, „und der hat von mir mächtig eins auf die Rübe bekommen."  
„Meine Güte, was ist nur los?" Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Was hast du nur an dir, dass jeder dich als Opfer auserkort?"  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es der gleiche Mann war, der mich schon auf dem Weg zur Bank abgefangen hat. Das erste Mal konnte ich ihn nicht sehen, aber riechen."  
Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Riechen?"  
„Um es kurz zu machen: Er stank und zwar nach altem Schweiß, so stechend wie Buttersäure. Wirklich widerlich."  
„Nach dem Quidditch bin ich zwar auch reichlich durchgeschwitzt …"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist aber frischer Schweiß, Harry. Der muss nicht unbedingt unangenehm riechen. 'Mein' Dieb stinkt, als hätte er sich wochenlang nicht gewaschen und trotzdem immer wieder Quidditch gespielt."  
„Zeig das Schwein an!"  
Auch hier musste Hermine den Kopf schütteln. „Das ist leider nicht so einfach. Ich habe da einen Fehler gemacht, den ich ausbaden müsste." Er öffnete bereits den Mund. „Nein Harry, das erzähl ich ein anderes Mal. Ich muss zu Neville. Er wartet schon."

Unerwartet fühlte Hermine etwas an ihrem Umhang. Als sie hinunterschaute, stand dort Nicholas, der sich bei ihr festhielt. Sie setzte ihren Weg nicht fort, ohne vorher ihren Patensohn auf den Arm genommen und mit ihm ein wenig gekuschelt zu haben.

Kniesel und Hund folgten ihr, als sie in der Dämmerung zu den Gewächshäusern marschierte. Harry blieb draußen, aber Fellini wollte mit rein. Hinten im Gewächshaus sah sie bereits die Lieferung. Bretter aus Feldarhorn.

„Hermine", grüßte Luna, mit der Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte. Neville war natürlich ebefalls da und auch Pomona. Letztere verabschiedete sich jedoch.  
„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Bis dann." Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde winkte den dreien freundlich zu, bevor sie sie allein ließ.  
„So", Neville atmete einmal tief durch, „das gesamte Gewächshaus gehört uns allein."  
„Tatsächlich? Das wäre gar nicht notwendig gewesen."  
„Auf die Weise haben wir aber mehr Ruhe, Hermine. Wir können tun und lassen, was wir möchten."  
Luna war bereites an der Ecke des Gewächshauses, wo die Bretter verstaut waren. „Dann schlage ich vor, wir fangen an."  
Aus ihrer Innentasche zog Hermine gerade den Bauplan, als sie aufhorchte. „Ihr wollt beide mithelfen?"  
Die beiden nickten enthusiastisch. „Natürlich nur, wenn magische Influenzen das Projekt nicht gefährden", gab Neville zu bedenken.  
„Ich denke nicht. Das ist wirklich lieb von euch."

Zusammen mit Neville und Luna betrachteten sie die Bauanleitung, auf der alle Maßangaben verzeichnet waren. Die Arbeit war schnell aufgeteilt. Luna kümmerte sich um die runden Blumenkästen, die später in das Gerüst eingefügt werden sollten, das Neville und Hermine gemeinsam errichteten. Der erste Schritt war, die Bretter in die richtige Länge zu sägen. Man mochte über Gilderoy Lockharts magischen Fähigkeiten sagen, was man wollte. Sein großes Geschick, die Arbeit anderer Menschen in einem Buch zusammenzufassen, war unschlagbar. Jeder einzelne Spruch, egal ob zum Sägen, Schleifen oder Fräsen, ging mit Leichtigkeit von der Hand. Das Schönste war jedoch, dass die drei während ihrer Arbeit eine Menge Spaß miteinander hatten und viel zusammen lachten. Fellini machte es sich derweil am Fenster bequem, wie er es damals schon gern getan hatte, als Hermine noch in Hogwarts wohnte. Neville hatte dem Kniesel eine alte Decke hingelegt. Harry tobte stattdessen draußen herum. Man konnte manchmal zwei Hunde bellen hören.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, die wegen der guten Laune wie im Flug vergangen war, klopfte es. Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und ein zotteliger Kopf lugte hinein. Es war Hagrid.

„Professor Snape?", fragte der Wildhüter.  
Für einen Moment ließ Hermine von der Arbeit ab, um sich Hagrid zuzuwenden. „Der ist nicht da, worum geht es denn?"  
„Das is' doch sein Hund, oder?" An sich hinunterblickend stand der weiße Hund zwischen seinen Beinen und schnupperte die Luft des Gewächshauses.  
„Ja, ich habe ihn mitgebracht", bestätigte Hermine. „Ich wollte ihm nur etwas Auslauf geben."  
„Gut, ich muss nämlich jetzt in den Verbotenen Wald und nehm Fang mit. Es reicht, wenn ich auf einen Angsthasen aufpassen muss."  
Hermine stutzte. „Ist Harry auch ein Angsthase?"  
„Weiß nich', er war noch nie mit." Durch seine Körpergröße hatte Hagrid einen wunderbaren Überblick über den Raum. Ihm entging nicht, dass Neville und Luna mit Holz hantierten. „Was macht ihr denn Schönes?"  
„Wir, ähm, wir bauen einen Blumenkasten."  
„Feldahorn?" Neugierig kam Hagrid einige Schritte näher, um einen Blick auf das Holz zu werfen. „Es gibt da 'nen magischen Lack, der macht's witterungsbeständig." Der Halbriese schaute zu Neville hinüber und lachte. „Aber wem erzähl ich das? Neville weiß das sicher."

Im Schloss versuchten Harry und Ginny, den Jungen ins Bett zu bringen, doch der lief noch sehr munter im Wohnzimmer umher und suchte sich etwas zum Spielen. Die fliegende Stoffeule, die er eines Tages von Ron bekommen hatte, war eines seiner Lieblinge, doch wenn sich Hedwig in der Nähe aufhielt, war das Kuscheltier abgeschrieben.

„Er will einfach nicht ins Bett", beschwerte sich Ginny. Als sie Nicholas mit Hedwig greifen sah, vermutete sie laut: „Vielleicht wird er bei seiner Tierliebe später mal Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?"  
„Hey", warf Harry ein, „vor kurzem hast du noch gesagt, er würde mal ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler werden."  
„Meine Vermutungen werden noch mehrmals die Richtung wechseln."  
Harry schnaufte. „Und wenn er anfängt zu sprechen, dann wird er deiner Meinung nach womöglich sogar ein Philosoph?"  
„Nein", winkte sie ab, „nicht bei dem Vater."

Gerade wollte Harry gegen die nicht ernst gemeinte Beleidigung protestieren, da hielt er inne, denn er war nicht der leibliche Vater. Dieser Gedanke tat weh.

„Harry?" Er schaute zu ihr hinüber. „Ich meine durchaus dich!"  
„Gut, da bin ich aber beruhigt", entgegnete er erleichtert und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was sie kurz zuvor gesagt hatte und wetterte dagegen. „Du hältst mich also nicht für einen dieser großen Denker?"  
„Nein." Mit aller Mühe versuchte Ginny ernst zu bleiben, doch es gelang ihr nicht, denn die Mundwinkel zogen sich wie von selbst nach oben.  
„Na warte."

Mit leicht gebückter Haltung und zu Krallen geformten Finger schlich er zu Ginny hinüber, die das Spiel schon kannte. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie zum Lachen, denn er machte eine Hexe nach, wie man sie aus Muggelmärchen kannte. Ein Auge war leicht zugekniffen, das andere weit offen. Mit nach hinten gezogenen Lippen entblößte er seine Zähne.

„Du siehst echt gruselig aus, Harry. So müsste man dich mal fotografieren und das Bild dann zum Tagespropheten schicken. Ich bin sicher, nach der Veröffentlichung bekommst du keine Fanpost mehr." Als er näher kam, wich sie zurück, konnte sich aber nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte einfach drauf los. „Vergiss es, Harry. Du wirst verlieren."  
Mit verstellter Stimme krächzte er: „Ich will doch nur deinen Finger fühlen, ob du schon genug drauf hast, damit ich dich verspeisen kann."  
Sie kicherte. „Zeig mir erst mal, was du drauf hast."

Unerwartet stürmte Harry auf sie zu und umarmte sie, so dass sie ihre Arme nur noch eingeschränkt bewegen konnte. Mit ihren Fingern kitzelte sie ihn an der Seite, woraufhin er seinen Rumpf verdrehte, damit sie die empfindlichen Stellen nicht erreichen würde, aber er versagte. Lachend versuchte er, ihre Arme zu fassen zu kriegen, aber sie wehrte sich, schnaufte dabei abwechselnd vor Anstrengung und um gegen das Gelächter anzukämpfen, das aus ihr herausbrechen wollte. Plötzlich drehte sie den Spieß um, als sie ihn an den Handgelenken packte. Nun wehrte sich Harry etwas grober, bis beide auf dem Boden endeten. Ginny hatte Harry unter sich begraben und hielt seine Arme über dem Kopf fest.

„Ich sagte doch, dass du verlieren wirst", sagte sie mit triumphierendem Grinsen. „Versuch nicht mit jemandem zu rangeln, der mit sechs großen Brüdern aufgewachsen ist."  
„Bei einem Zaubererduell sähe die Sache anders aus."  
„Ja, deswegen raufe ich mit dir auch viel lieber." Sie beugte sich nach vorn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die lächelnden Lippen. „Wie sieht es aus? Darf der Sieger sich was wünschen?"  
„Natürlich, aber nichts Unanständiges", bestätigte er mit gespielt ernster Miene.

Dass Nicholas neben ihnen stand und auf die Eltern herabblickte, hatte keiner so schnell bemerkt. Wenig graziös setzte sich der Junge neben Harrys Kopf und griff nach der runden Brille.

„Oh nein, dabei habe ich sie erst vorhin geputzt", stöhnte Harry, der Nicholas abzulenken versuchte, doch die Brille schien sehr interessant zu sein. Mit einem Male legte sich Nicholas einfach quer über Harrys Brustkorb.  
„Ha!", machte Ginny. „Ich habe Verstärkung bekommen."  
„Ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen. Na warte …" Harry begann den Jungen zu kitzeln, der sich mit hohen Schreien und lautem Quieken krümmte. „Du bist doch ganz müde", versuchte er dem Kleinen einzureden. „Kannst die Augen gar nicht mehr aufhalten." Nicholas verstand natürlich noch nichts, aber er seufzte erschöpft.  
„Wenn ich ihn in die Nähe des Bettes bringe, dann fängt er an zu nörgeln", erklärte Ginny.  
„Da hab ich eine Idee!"

Vorsichtig drehte sich Harry, der noch immer am Boden lag, auf den Bauch. Wie selbstverständlich kletterte Nicholas auf seinen Rücken. Als sich Harry behutsam aufrichtete, hielt Ginny den Jungen am Schlafanzug fest. Auf Händen und Knien bewegte sich Harry langsam auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Der Junge war so abgelenkt, dass er gar nicht merkte, auf dem Rücken seines Vaters in Richtung Bett zu reiten.

Kaum hatte Nicholas' Wange das kleine Kissen berührt, schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.

Schlaf war eine erholsame Angelegenheit, wenn man genug von ihm bekam. Stringer konnte wegen der Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht zwar einschlafen, wachte aber mehrere Male mitten in der Nacht auf. Das Trinken fiel ihm schwer. Weil er die Lippen nicht zu viel bewegen wollte, da das die Muskeln der Wange und somit die geschwollene Stelle reizte, passierte es häufig, dass das Wasser an seinen Mundwinkeln hinunterlief. Der Schmerz war nach der Einnahme des Pulvers, das Fogg ihm besorgt hatte, erträglich geworden, war aber immer präsent. Stringer konnte direkt fühlen, wie sich die Risse in seinem Kiefer wieder schlossen. Er wünschte sich nur, es würde schneller gehen, denn an dem Tag nach Vollmond, am Freitag, würde Potter mit seiner Verlobten in die Winkelgasse kommen. Der Plan schien wasserdicht. Selbst die beiden Squibs von Hopkins, die sich getraut hatten, nach einem Fortschritt zu fragen, waren von der Aussicht begeistert. Mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes sollte Fogg in Form von Sirius Black erst einmal Potter ablenken und in eine ruhige Gasse führen. Dort würde er warten, um Potter mit drei verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen handlungsunfähig zu machen. Zusammen mit Fogg und den beiden Squibs wollten sie mit ihrem Opfer zu Hopkins apparieren, wo sie das restliche Geld in Empfang nehmen würden. Eine Menge Geld, mit der sie sich sogar ein kleines Haus kaufen und zusätzlich einen Fluchbrecher engagieren könnten.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", hörte Stringer neben sich die verschlafene Stimme von Fogg.  
„Nein." Wegen der geschwollenen Wange hörte sich das Wort sehr dumpf an.  
„Du solltest von der Suppe essen, sonst klappst du noch zusammen." Gerade eben richtig erwacht streckte sich Fogg und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Du hast seit dem Unfall nichts mehr gegessen. Wenn du die Sache durchziehen möchtest, brauchst du deine Kräfte." Stringer murrte, woraufhin Fogg vorschlug: „Wir können noch immer verschwinden. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir in Zukunft viel Glück haben werden."  
„Du bist viel zu optimistisch", nuschelte Stringer. „Was muss noch alles passieren, damit du nicht mehr voller Zuversicht bist?"  
„Auch wenn schlimme Dinge passieren, kann etwas Gutes folgen."  
Bei dem hellen zunehmenden Mond konnte Fogg sehen, dass sein Kumpel mit den Augen rollte. „Nenn mir auch nur ein Beispiel", forderte Stringer mit giftigem Tonfall.  
„Ich wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und habe danach einen sehr guten Freund kennen gelernt", kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Fogg hatte Stringer damit mundtot gemacht.

Ohne zu fragen machte Fogg per Zauber etwas von der Hühnersuppe warm, die Stringer abends nicht hatte essen wollen. Mit einer Tasse kam er zurück zum Bett und reichte seinem Freund die kräftigende Brühe. Stringer begann mit kleinen Schlucken und tatsächlich tat es nicht mehr so weh.

„Stell dir vor", begann Fogg, als er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte, „wir würden in ein paar Monaten zu Geld kommen. Zu sehr viel Geld. Würde es sich dann nicht lohnen, die restliche Zeit nur von ein paar Almosen zu leben? Keine Raubzüge mehr, keine Straftaten. Nur warten, bis das Leben wieder schön wird."  
Höhnend fragte Stringer: „Sag mal, hattest du eben einen Traum oder warum erzählst du so einen Mist? Wenn das Warten Glück und Geld bringen soll, hätten wir uns deiner Theorie schon früher widmen können."  
„Ich meine es ernst!"  
Jetzt wurde Stringer hellhörig. „Was hast du geplant? Den großen Coup, nachdem wir uns zurücklehnen können?"  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe gesagt, keine Straftaten mehr!" Fogg stand nochmals auf, um das zweite Fenster zu öffnen. Das andere war wegen des Gestanks die ganze Nacht sperrangelweit auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Mond. Noch zwei Tränke und dann würde er sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Den Vollmond hat er seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nicht durch menschliche Augen.  
„Hast du etwa deine Frau kontaktiert?", fragte Stringer barsch.  
Fogg schnaufte. „Bin ich irre? Nein, ihre Eltern haben mir damals klar gemacht, was passieren wird, sollte ich mich mir ihr nähern."  
„Mmmh", machte Stringer, „ich dachte nur, weil du scheinbar von ihr geträumt hast."  
Fogg setzte sich erneut aufs Bett, war im ersten Moment mit der Anmerkung überfordert. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick konnte er sich dazu äußern. „Warum sollte ich von ihr geträumt haben?"  
„Ach, vergiss es einfach", murmelte Stringer in seine Tasse mit Brühe, deren letzte Pfütze er hinunterkippte. Er wollte das Thema nicht weiter behandeln. „Wenn du mir beweisen kannst, dass wir in Zukunft ein besseres Leben haben könnten, dann lasse ich mich vielleicht davon überzeugen, von der Entführungssache die Finger zu lassen."

Genau das war Foggs Problem. Er wusste, wie herrisch Stringer werden konnte. Wüsste der von dem Vermögen, das ihm zustand, würde Stringer ihm dazu raten – nein, eher dazu drängen –, jetzt schon beim Ministerium das Hab und Gut zurückzufordern. Doch erst nach den neuen Gesetzen könnte man in solchen Fällen das Vermögen vor beiden Seiten in Sicherheit bringen, bevor ein Urteil gefällt werden würde. Jetzt bestand noch die Möglichkeit, und so schätzte Fogg seine Schwiegereltern ein, dass sie alle wertvollen Gegenstände und die Galleonen aus dem Verlies wegbringen würden. Stringer war kein geduldiger Mensch, wenn es um Reichtum ging. Er durfte ihm nichts sagen, versuchte es deshalb auf andere Weise.

„Und wenn ich dir mein Wort gebe?" Von Stringer nahm Fogg die leere Tasse entgegen, die er auf den Nachttisch stellte.  
„Dein Wort?" Das Wort von Fogg zählte viel, auf jeden Fall mehr als sein eigenes, dachte Stringer. Der Mann log einfach nie, es sei denn, um an Geld zu kommen, damit sie etwas zu essen besorgen konnten. So verkniff sich Stringer jeden Kommentar und kam ins Grübeln. „Was hast du vor?"  
Fogg seufzte. „Die von der Initiative …"  
„Herrje", unterbrach Stringer, „ich wusste, dass die dein Gehirn gewaschen haben."  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Die sind sehr nett gewesen. Glaubst du, wir sind die Einzigen in der Zaubererwelt, denen man Unrecht tut?"  
„Nein, bitte keine Moralpredigt. Nicht um", er blickte auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger er im Mondlicht erkennen konnte, „halb drei in der Frühe. Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht aufnahmefähig."  
Foggs gedrückte Stimmung ließ ihn flüstern: „Ich will Potter nicht entführen."  
„Und ich will mir nicht länger jeden Morgen die Frage stellen, wie wir den Tag überstehen können. Gute Nacht."

Am folgenden Tag nahm Fogg seinen zweiten Wolfsbanntrank in der Granger Apotheke ein. Sofort hatte sich Hermine erkundigt, wie es seinem Freund gehen würde. Foggs Befürchtung, sie würde ihnen die Polizeibrigade auf den Hals hetzen, war umsonst gewesen. In seinen Augen schien sie nicht einmal besorgt oder nachtragend, obwohl beide wussten, denn Zweideutigkeiten wurden absichtlich fallengelassen, dass der Dieb und sein Freund ein und dieselbe Person war.

„Wo gehen Sie eigentlich hin, wenn Sie sich verwandeln?", wollte sie am Tag vor Vollmond wissen, als er als letzter Kunde für den Tag seinen dritten Trank einnahm.  
„Im Sommer gehe ich meistens in den Wald. Diesmal hat der Wirt aber angeboten, den Keller zu benutzen. Er will den Raum schalldicht zaubern und möchte zusätzlich, dass ich eingesperrt werde."  
„Es ist gut, dass er Sie im Haus lässt. Für Morgen sind heftige Gewitter angesagt." Sie versuchte ermutigend zu lächeln. „Eine unterschwellige Angst wird bei den Menschen wohl immer bleiben."  
„Ich nehme es ihm auch nicht übel", versicherte Fogg. „Bisher haben mich alle fortgejagt, wenn sie davon erfahren haben. Ist schon ein Wunder, dass der Wirt überhaupt das Angebot gemacht hat."  
Mit mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck nickte Hermine. „Was ist mit Ihrem Freund? Ist er auch ein Werwolf?"  
„Nein, der hat ganz andere Probleme."  
„So?" Hermine drehte sich um und suchte im Regal nach etwas, das sie fand und in die Hand nahm. Sie hielt dem Kunden provozierend ein Stück parfümierte Seife entgegen, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Das wird nicht helfen."  
„Hat er es schon versucht?"  
Er bestätigte mit einem Nicken. „Das macht es noch schlimmer." Weil sie auf weitere Informationen wartete, fügte er hinzu: „Es ist ein Fluch müssen Sie wissen."  
„Ein Fluch? Von so einem habe ich noch nie gehört."  
„Wir auch nicht. Und das Mungos war ebenfalls ratlos. Sie haben ihn nach nur zwei Tagen abgewiesen."  
Verständnisvoll presste sie die Lippen zusammen. „Ich würde ja meine Hilfe anbieten, denn in der Regel interessieren mich solche außergewöhnlichen Fälle, aber unter diesen Umständen ist mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken."  
„Das ist auch gar nicht notwendig, Miss Granger. Außerdem verstehe ich Ihre Abneigung voll und ganz. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gekommen. Alles."

Weil Mr. Fogg nicht ging, sondern an der Theke stehen blieb, betrachtete sie ihn einen Moment. Er schien seine Taten zu bereuen. Sein Kumpan war scheinbar aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt und er wusste das.

„Was haben Sie vor?", wollte sie wissen. Sie hoffte, dass er diese Frage in Bezug auf den Vielsafttrank verstehen würde, wie es von ihr gedacht war.  
Fogg wurde unruhig. „Ich versuche es abzuwenden."  
„Was haben Sie vor?" Diesmal fragte sie viel bestimmender.  
Auch Foggs Stimme war tonangebend. „Ich habe es unter Kontrolle!"  
„Mr. Fogg", sie entschloss sich für ihre warme Stimme, „wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen …"  
Er schnaufte ungläubig. „Sie haben wohl in jeder Lebenslage einen guten Tipp."  
„Natürlich, das steht sogar in meinem Horoskop." Die Situation war wieder aufgelockert. Fogg schien amüsiert, weshalb Hermine ihr Anliegen vorbrachte. „Wenn Sie nicht weiter wissen – und Sie können mir glauben, dass ich dieses Gefühl in- und auswendig kenne –, dann gebe ihn Ihnen gern einen Ratschlag. Erst neulich hat mir jemand gesagt, muss man manchmal einfach vertrauen können." Hermine beugte sich über die Theke zu ihm. „Sie brauchen auch keine Angst zu haben, dass ich gleich zu den Auroren laufe."  
„Nein, dass Sie das nicht tun, haben Sie bereits bewiesen."  
„Sehen Sie?", hielt sie ihm scherzhaft vor Augen.  
Fogg nickte. „Eines Tages werde ich Ihnen das Geld zurückgeben, das verspreche ich. Auch das für den Vielsafttrank." Dies war das erste deutliche Schuldeingeständnis seinerseits. „Ich weiß Ihr Hilfsangebot zu schätzen, Miss Granger, aber ich kümmere mich allein drum. Es wird nichts passieren, dafür sorge ich."  
„Das hoffe ich, Mr. Fogg. Ansonsten wissen Sie, wie Sie mich erreichen können."

Nachdem Fogg gegangen war, verschloss sie die Tür hinter ihm. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Severus mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich das sagen muss, aber deine Gutmütigkeit grenzt an Dummheit."  
Beleidigt schoss sie zurück: „Ich denke nicht, dass es dumm ist, eine Straftat ohne Polizeiaufgebot zu verhindern. Es kann reichen, einfach mal zu den Menschen durchzudringen und an sein Gewissen zu appellieren."  
„Schon daran gedacht, dass er dich nur an der Nase herumführen könnte? Naive Menschen nutzt man gern aus."  
„Ach", machte sie aufgebracht, „jetzt bin ich plötzlich naiv? Ich fasse es ja nicht!"  
„Du gibst dich ihm gegenüber blauäugig, auch wenn du es nicht bist. Leider kannst du nicht in seinen Kopf schauen, ob er dir nur den reumütigen Ganoven vorspielt oder ob es ihm ernst ist."  
„Stimmt, ICH kann nicht in seinen Kopf schauen. Vielleicht wirst du wirklich nachlässig, Severus, sonst wäre dir längst die Idee gekommen, Legilimentik anzuwenden."  
„Jetzt wirst du wirklich frech!", beschwerte er sich. „Du reitest uns immer mehr in diese Sache rein und wirfst mir vor, nachlässig zu werden?"  
„Meine Güte", stöhnte Hermine, „die Situation ist sowas von verfahren." Ein entschuldigender Blick traf den seinen. „Severus, wir können da nichts machen. Wenn ich das anzeige und die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank rauskommt, wird denen egal sein, was mein Motiv war. Ob ich die Sache persönlich klären wollte oder nicht – ich hätte den Trank nicht ohne Formular brauen dürfen. Kommt dieser Verstoß ans Tageslicht, werden mir alle Braulizenzen entzogen, die eine Absegnung vom Ministerium benötigen und da ist leider auch der Wolfsbanntrank mit bei. Das kann ich nicht riskieren!"  
„Noch weniger kannst du riskieren, dass die beiden in anderer Gestalt irgendeinen Unfug anstellen und dabei erwischt werden. Dann wird man sie nämlich befragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du den Dieben so viel bedeutest, dass sie dich um jeden Preis schützen wollten. Man würde herausbekommen, von wem der Vielsafttrank stammte. Sollte es so ablaufen, machst du dich nicht nur dem illegalen Tränkebrauen schuldig, sondern auch als Mittäterin einer Straftat. Ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie schlimm das enden kann."  
„So eine verdammte Scheiße!", brach es unkontrolliert aus Hermine heraus.  
„Einen Wortschatz derber Art heiße ich in der Regel nicht gut, aber an dieser Stelle stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu."

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie mit ihr die Augen bedeckte. Sie war mit den Nerven am Ende. Endlich war sie fast am Ziel, was einen Heiltrank für Severus betraf und dann passierte ihr so ein Missgeschick, bei dem ihre Karriere nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing. Kurz nachdem der Dieb den Trank bestellte, hätte sie das Ministerium informieren müssen. So wäre es leichter gewesen zu behaupten, die Bestellung wurde nur aus Furcht entgegengenommen, weil der Mann ihr sonst etwas angetan hätte. Nun war der Trank längst gebraut und in den falschen Händen. Es war zu spät.

Hermine spürte Finger an ihrem Handgelenk. Severus zog die Hand von ihrem Gesicht weg. Die Misere, in der sie sich befand, konnte er nachvollziehen.

„Wir regeln das auf meine Weise, Hermine. Keine Widerrede!" Er führte sie in die Küche, wo längst das Teewasser kochte. Während er ihr einschenkte, erklärte er seinen Plan. „Wir wissen, wo die beiden untergekommen sind und wie ihre momentane gesundheitliche Verfassung ist. Mr. Fogg wird durch seine Verwandlung in der Nacht zum Freitag wenig zu gebrauchen sein. Wir wissen von Lupin, dass ein Werwolf am Tag nach der Verwandlung zu keiner großen Leistung fähig ist."  
„Und was schlägst du vor?"  
Er setzte sich neben sie und hielt den Blickkontakt. „Da wir sie weder anzeigen noch anonym anschwärzen können, bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als deren geplante Tat zu vereiteln." Ihre zitternden Hände machten ihm Sorgen. „Hermine, wie ist deine Beurteilung als Heilerin? Das Pulver, dass du Mr. Fogg für dessen Freund mitgegeben hast, wie schnell wird das den Kiefer heilen und wann glaubst du, wäre der Mann wieder auf dem Damm?"

Um eine Diagnose zu stellen, ging sie einen Moment in sich. Sie hatte ihn mit dem Bronzestößel den Kiefer gebrochen, das hatte sie hören können. So eine Verletzung würde mit dem durch Zweihorn-Hornpulver verunreinigten Heilmittel einige Tage benötigen.

„Wenn der Mann hart im Nehmen ist, wird er frühestens Samstag wieder einigermaßen fit sein, wenn auch schwächlich, weil er keine feste Nahrung aufnehmen konnte. Sollte er aber den Vielsafttrank nehmen, würden die Schäden an seinem Kiefer wieder größer. Ich denke, das weiß er auch."  
„Das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anhaltspunkt. Der Vielsafttrank wäre regulär am Freitag fertig. Der Dieb wird ihn vorerst wegen seiner Verletzung nicht einnehmen, bleibt also nur Mr. Fogg. Aber wegen der Tortur, die der Körper des Werwolfs in der Nacht zuvor durchmachen wird, ist er am darauf folgenden Tag wahrscheinlich unfähig, überhaupt das Haus zu verlassen. Der erste Tag, an dem man bei beiden Männern wieder mit Aktivitäten rechnen kann, ist der Samstag. Ich werde mich in der Nacht zum Samstag ins Wirtshaus schleichen, damit ich die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf sie werfen kann."  
„Du könntest auch ein Zimmer nehmen", schlug sie vor.  
„Ich sagte, wir machen es auf meine Weise. Ein neuer Gast in dem Wirtshaus wäre viel zu auffällig. Am besten sehe ich mich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber dort um. Sollte ich den unangerührten Vielsafttrank finden, ist die Sache für uns erledigt. Ist der erst einmal verschwunden, kann uns egal sein, was sie vorhaben. Ohne Vielsafttrank führen keine Anhaltspunkte mehr zur Apotheke."  
„Das hört sich so einfach an, wenn du das sagst."  
„Ist es aber nicht. Ich bitte dich nur, mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mich hüten."

Der dritte Juni – Vollmond. Fogg wurde vom Wirt in den Keller geführt. Die morschen Holzverschläge gaukelten Sicherheit vor oder aber der rundliche Gastwirt wusste nicht, wie viel Kraft ein Werwolf haben konnte. Fogg sagte nichts. Er hatte nicht vor, für Ärger zu sorgen. Draußen regnete es bereits kräftig. Der Himmel bedeckte sich immer mehr. Schlechtes Wetter war für das gesamte Wochenende angesagt. Er hatte keine Lust, mit durchnässtem Fell im Wald nach einem trockenen Plätzchen zu suchen. Wie der Wirt es versprochen hatte, zauberte er den kleinen Verschlag schalldicht, so dass die Nachbarn nicht durch das Jaulen und Knurren in der Nacht beunruhigt würden.

Die Verwandlung dauerte sehr lange und war schmerzhafter als sonst, was oft der Fall war, wenn der Vollmond erst für den Morgen angekündigt war. Dieses Mal sollte er erst kurz nach sechs Uhr zu sehen sein, aber der Fluch brach schon bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit durch. Gegen zwei Uhr war die Zwangsmetamorphose vollendet. Schlapp kroch der Werwolf zu einem leeren Kartoffelsack hinüber, in dem eine Menge Ungeziefer hauste, und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Einige Zeit später war ein Riegel zu hören. Die Kellertür öffnete sich. Die zahme Bestie spitzte die Ohren, als jemand die Treppe hinunter kam. Das menschliche Bewusstsein in der tierischen Gestalt vermutete, dass es sich um den Wirt handeln könnte, der einen Werwolf mal aus der Nähe sehen wollte, doch es war Stringer. Hinter ihm schwebten zwei Schüsseln.

„Du hast mal gesagt", Stringer sprach sehr leise, „nach der ersten Verwandlung hast du immer schrecklichen Kohldampf."

Der Geruch von gekochtem Fleisch stieg dem Wolf in die Nase. Von seinem Hunger getrieben stand er auf und lief zur Tür hinüber, die lediglich aus ein paar zusammengenagelten Brettern bestand. Selbst Stringer könnte den gesamten Verschlag einreißen, würde er sich kräftig dagegenwerfen. Der hilfsbereite Freund fand keine Lücke, durch die er die Schalen schieben konnte, also öffnete er furchtlos die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch. Der Werwolf war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Und wir beide müssen doch auf der Höhe sein, also dachte ich …"

Stringer zeigte auf die beiden Schalen, die er abgestellt hatte. Eine war mit frischem Wasser gefüllt, die andere mit einem grob zerkleinerten Wildschweinbraten, den er aus der Küche gestohlen hatte. Hungrig stürzte sich der Wolf auf die Mahlzeit, wurde dabei von Stringer beobachtet, der ehrfürchtig bemerkte: „Man, bist du riesig." Nur selten hatte er seinen Freund nach der Verwandlung zu Gesicht bekommen, weil Fogg sich normalerweise rechtzeitig in die Büsche schlug.

Vor zehn Jahren, nein, elf waren es bereits, hatte sich Stringer nach einem erfolgreichen nächtlichen Raubzug in den Wäldern versteckt. Dort traf er auf Fogg. Am ganzen Körper mit Kratzwunden übersät war die lebensbedrohliche Wunde am Hals die Einzige, die Stringer dazu angehalten hatte, bei dem Mann nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sollte er sterben, hatte Stringer damals gedacht, könnte er den Toten wenigstens noch nach Wertgegenständen absuchen. Der Verwundete war kaum ansprechbar, warnte den fremden Helfer aber immerzu vor einem Wolf. Mit einem Mal war jedes Geräusch in der Finsternis zu einem schrecklichen Omen geworden. Jeder sich biegende Ast, jedes Rascheln war in der Einbildung plötzlich ein Werwolf. Stringer wusste, dass diese Kreaturen ohne Wolfsbanntrank gefährliche Wesen waren. Warum er Fogg damals mitgenommen hatte, konnte Stringer heute nicht erklären. Entweder war es tatsächlich aus Mitleid gewesen oder die Angst hatte seine Fähigkeit zu denken getrübt. Eine verlassene Holzfällerhütte von Muggeln war damals Stringers Versteck gewesen. Dort hatte er sich um Fogg gekümmert. Die Bücher sagten ihm, dass Foggs mehrtägiges Fieber als ein unumstößlicher Hinweis auf die Infektion durch den Werwolfbiss zu deuten war. Ab dem Tag an, das wusste Stringer, würde Fogg sich monatlich einmal verwandeln.

Heute sah er den Werwolf und verspürte keine Angst, so nahe an einem Wesen zu sein, das ihm mit einem Prankenhieb das Genick brechen könnte.

„Ich gehe wieder, brauche noch 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf", sagte er verabschiedend. Der große Werwolf blickte kurz auf. Da waren sie, die menschlichen Augen in der Bestie. Stringer würde diesen Wolf unter hunderten als seinen Kumpel erkennen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Fogg wie gerädert. Der Rücken schmerzte, als er seinen Umhang über den nackten verschmutzten Körper überzog. Er konnte jede einzelne Rippe fühlen. Die Wanzen, die ihn als Wolf nicht gestört hatten, erregten nun Ekel. Sie waren auch in die Kleidung gekrochen, die er für die Zeit nach der Rückverwandlung mitgenommen hatte. Mit einem Stein zermalmte er die größte der Kellerasseln. Sich nur vorzustellen, dieses Tier wäre des Nachts über seinen Körper gekrochen, ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Weil noch niemand hier war, der ihn herauslassen würde, wartete er geduldig.

Eine halbe Stunde später rief er zaghaft durch den Verschlag, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den schalldichten Zauberspruch. Man hörte ihn nicht. Überall, ob eingebildet oder in Wirklichkeit, fühlte er die kleinen Beine von unzähligen Krabbeltieren auf seiner Haut. Sehnlichst wünschte er sich ein heißes Bad und einen kräftigen Säuberungszauber für seine Kleidung, doch sein Stab war oben im Zimmer. Der Wald wäre trotz des feuchten Wetters eine angenehme Alternative gewesen. Trockene Zufluchten gab es überall, aber auch genauso viele Kriechtiere. Fogg konnte durch das winzige und völlig verdreckte Kellerfenster den Regen mehr hören als sehen. Es roch sogar feucht. 'Kein Wunder', dachte Fogg, 'es regnet ja auch durch.' Wie oben im gemieteten Zimmer war auch das Kellerfenster alles andere als dicht.

Endlich, gegen neun Uhr morgens, ließ der Wirt ihn hinaus. Die angestrebte Unterhaltung brach Fogg mit der Begründung ab, sich erst einmal gründlich waschen zu wollen, was der Wirt natürlich verstand.

„Stringer?" Vorsichtig betrat Fogg das Zimmer. Mit jedem Schritt verspürte er einen fast schon lähmenden Muskelkater, der Bewegung jeglicher Art unterbinden wollte. Nochmals sagte er leise den Namen seines Freundes, doch der schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Fogg ließ ihn schlafen, während er in aller Stille ein Bad nahm. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, die Fenster zu verdunkeln und per Zauber den Lärm von der Straße zu blocken, damit Stringer verschlafen würde, denn heute gegen 16 Uhr erwartete man Harry Potter in die Winkelgasse, der seine Hochzeitsgarderobe anprobieren wollte.

Dieser Termin zur Anprobe war auch in Hogwarts ein Gesprächsthema zwischen Ginny und Harry – und zwar ein ständiges. Nach dem Frühstück erinnerte sie ihn bereits zum vierten Mal daran, dass sie heute zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen wollten.

„Ginny, ich habe es langsam begriffen", sagte er ein wenig gereizt.  
„Entschuldige, aber ich bin so aufgeregt."  
„Warum? Wir ziehen nur ein paar Sachen an, die von ein paar Leuten begutachtet werden und das war's." Er konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie so hektisch war.  
„Du wirst heute das erste Mal mein Hochzeitskleid sehen. Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?"  
Die Antwort wollte gut überlegt sein. In solchen Dingen waren Frauen sehr verletzlich. „Du hast es mir schon im Katalog gezeigt", erinnerte er sie, doch dafür erntete er nur einen Blick von einem böse funkelnden Augenpaar.  
„Aber heute trage ich es und …" Eine wirre Handbewegung später begann sie einen neuen Satz. „Vergiss es, wir gehen einfach hin, aber wir müssen pünktlich sein. Sehr pünktlich sogar, denn Mr. Masamator persönlich will unsere Kleidung begutachten und er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt."

In Gedanken wiederholte er ständig diesen Namen. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Ginny voraussetzte, ihm würde der Name Masamator etwas sagen. Desto unangenehmer war es, als er ein paar Minuten später verlegen fragte: „Ähm, wer ist Mr. Masamator?" Der Blick seiner Verlobten untermalte nur die Befürchtung, er müsste diese Person kennen und wenn nicht, dann würde er als ungebildeter Mensch dastehen.  
„Dem Mann gehören alle Filialen von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat, selbst die im Ausland. In Paris, Harry."  
„Aha." Trotzdem sagte der Mann ihm nichts, so dass Ginny ihm auf die Sprünge helfen wollte.  
„Liest du denn nie die Hexenwoche?"  
Seinen Ruf verteidigend erwiderte er vorgetäuscht erbost: „Das ist ein Klatschblatt für Weiber! Als ich das letzte Mal nachgeschaut habe, hatte ich noch alle Merkmale eines Mannes an mir. Ich lese sowas nicht."  
Ginny grinste. „Wenn du aber mal einen Blick reinwerfen würdest, wäre dir der Mode-Ratgeber von Mr. Masamator aufgefallen. Kommt immer auf Seite fünf nach dem Hauptartikel."  
„Hat der Typ etwa Lockhart beraten? Denn wenn ja, dann lass ich mir meine Garderobe lieber von Mr. Filch schneidern."  
„Nun sei mal nicht so. Masamator hat sich zwar aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen und macht nur noch seine Kolumne in der Hexenwoche, aber bei besonderen Anlässen will er mit seinem Können glänzen."  
„Von wegen", winkte Harry ab. „Glänzt der überhaupt noch allein oder will er sich nur mit mir an seiner Seite ins rechte Licht rücken?"  
„Er will, dass die Kleidung aus seinem Geschäft gut an dir aussieht, deswegen will er sich drum kümmern."  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Die Verkäuferinnen waren doch allesamt nett und haben mich gut beraten. Was die mir empfehlen, würde ich jederzeit tragen."  
„Du willst aus diesen Termin heute unbedingt einen Elefanten machen, oder?"  
„Dazu braucht's erst einmal eine Mücke, dann können wir weiterreden", schäkerte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Ginnys Aufregung verging nicht, aber sie war mit diesem Gefühl nicht allein. Ihrer besten Freundin ging er genauso. Hermine machte am Freitag ganz normal ihre Arbeit. Sie bediente Kunden, mischte Pulver zusammen oder händigte Bestellungen aus. Während dieser Zeit war sie ihre Gedanken bei Severus, der für morgen seine Observation plante. Einige Überlegungen war er schon durchgegangen, zum Beispiel den Vielsafttrank mit einem Aufrufezauber zurückzuholen, doch das würde sehr wahrscheinlich misslingen. Es gab einen schwarzmagischen Zauberspruch, der auch aus der Entfernung bestimmte Dinge vernichten konnte, doch Hermine hatte ihm das ausgeredet. Sollte sich jemand in der Nähe des Vielsafttrankes befinden, würde dessen Leben ebenfalls ausgelöscht werden. Die Gefahr war zu groß, unbeteiligte Personen zu verletzen oder zu töten, also blieb es bei dem Plan, bereits heute Nacht das Wirtshaus aufzusuchen, indem Mr. Fogg und Mr. Dieb untergeschlüpft waren.

Diese beiden nahmen gerade ihr Frühstück im Gehängten ein. Stringer versuchte mit viel Mühe, ein Stück Brot zu kauen, wechselte aber schnell zur Suppe über. Sein Magen rumorte. Er hatte großen Hunger, konnte aber nichts Festes zu sich nehmen. Sein Kiefer schmerzte noch immer. Fogg war durch die Verwandlung am Vorabend geschwächt. Alle Sehnen, Muskeln und Gelenke taten ihm weh, aber Hunger hatte er wegen der nächtlichen Zwischenmahlzeit, die sein Freund ihm gebracht hatte, nicht.

„Wir sollten …" Fogg kam gar nicht dazu, sein Anliegen vorzubringen, denn Stringer wusste nur zu gut, was er sagen wollte.  
„Jetzt hört auf damit, wir ziehen das heute durch!"  
„Ich fühle mich nicht gut."  
Stringer rollte mit den Augen. „Kommt jetzt die Ausrede mit der Migräne? Ich werde nachher die Lage überprüfen. Wenn Potter da ist, wirst du den Trank nehmen und versucht nicht noch einmal, mir das auszureden."  
„Ich werde nach den Gesetzesänderungen meinen Besitz wiederbekommen."

Es war endlich raus, dachte Fogg erleichtert. Vielleicht war die Aussicht auf ein Leben in Saus und Braus auch für Stringer Grund genug, schmutzigen Geschäften bis dahin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Du verarschst mich", sagte Stringer monoton. Er glaubte seinem Freund kein Wort.  
„Nein, der Antrag ist schon ausgefüllt. Nach den neuen Gesetzen wird bei Einreichung des Antrags das Vermögen vom Ministerium verwaltet, bis der Fall entschieden ist. In meinem Fall wird alles mir zufallen. Meine Frau bekommt nur etwas, wenn ich es möchte, denn es liegt auf der Hand, dass sie nichts getan hat, um ihre Eltern aufzuhalten. Meine Zwangsenteignung ist Grund genug, ihr wegen schwerer Verfehlungen keinen Knut geben zu müssen."  
Wie versteinert starrte Stringer ihn an, bis tief durchatmete und grantig zischte: „Schön für DICH! Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
„Verstehst du denn nicht? Wir haben dann ein eigenes Haus und genügend Geld, damit wir irgendein Geschäft aufziehen könnten."  
„Ich höre hier immer 'wir'."  
Fogg nickte. „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."  
„Ah", machte Stringer herablassend, als wäre für ihn nun alles klar. „Dann bekomme ich einen kleinen Obolus und darf danach zusehen, wo ich bleibe?"  
„Sag mal, willst du nicht verstehen?" Verärgert ballte Fogg seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich will mit dir teilen, du Idiot!"  
„Und wenn das nicht klappt?", fragte Stringer wütend. „Wenn es Lücken im Gesetz gibt, die deinen Schwiegereltern ermöglichen, alles für sich zu behalten? Oder was ist mit deiner Frau, wenn du zurückkehrst und sie dich mit einem einzigen Wimpernaufschlag verzaubert? Für dich wird dann alles wieder beim Alten sein und in diese Familienidylle passe ich wohl kaum rein."  
„Meine Frau kann mir gestohlen bleiben!", versicherte Fogg.  
„Das sagst du jetzt."  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stand Fogg auf. „Und ich meine es so! Sie hat mich fallenlassen, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht habe. Du hast es doch damals mitbekommen. Du bist zu ihr gegangen und hast ihr gesagt, du hättest mich gefunden – gebissen von einem Werwolf. Sie wollte mich ja nicht einmal sehen. Ihre Eltern haben stattdessen mit mir gesprochen und von dem damals ganz neu in Kraft getretenem Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz Gebrauch gemacht. Sie konnten mir alles wegnehmen, mich von allem ausgrenzen und das auch noch mit Absegnung des Ministeriums!"  
„Und jetzt erhoffst du dir Hilfe gerade von denen, die damals solche Gesetze geschaffen haben?"  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Minister ist neu, völlig anders als die vorigen. Er hat wenigstens noch Ehrgefühl, was man von den anderen nicht sagen konnte."  
„Ich habe keine Lust, mich so kurz vor unserer Aufgabe in ein politisches Gespräch zu vertiefen", beendete Stringer die Unterhaltung.  
„Politisches Gespräch?" Fogg ergriff seinen Freund an der Schulter. „Es geht darum, ob wir in Askaban enden oder in einem schicken Herrenhaus."  
„Warum forderst du jetzt nicht schon dein Vermögen ein? Wenn du das machst, blasen wir die Sache heute ab!"  
„Nein, das ist doch gerade der Grund, warum ich es dir gar nicht sagen wollte. Sollte ich jetzt einen Antrag stellen, werden meine Schwiegereltern die Verliese räumen und alle Gegenstände aus dem Haus schaffen und behaupten, es wäre alles verbraucht."  
Stringer war nicht zu überzeugen. „Ich traue der Sache sowieso nicht. Ich glaube einfach nicht daran, was du erzählst und genau deswegen werden wir heute unseren Job erledigen."  
„Ich will Potter nicht entführen!"  
„Du wirst! Oder fällst du mir jetzt in den Rücken? Was, wenn die Initiative dir nur Hoffnung gemacht hat und am Ende nichts für dich herausspringt? Ich werde auf das Geld von Hopkins nicht verzichten. Selbst wenn du mir schwarz auf weiß gibst, dass du in ein paar Monaten einen Haufen Galleonen hast. Warum solltest du die auch mit mir teilen? Etwa wirklich, weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe?" Ungläubig schüttelte Stringer den Kopf. „Ich wäre ganz schnell bei dir abgeschrieben. Mit Leuten wie mir gibt man sich nicht ab, mit Dieben und Betrügern. Ich habe auch dich zu einem gemacht, schon vergessen?"  
„Und wenn ich den Vielsafttrank nicht nehme?", provozierte Fogg absichtlich.

Mit einem Male fühlte Fogg die Hände seines Freundes an dem vernarbten Gewebe an seinem Hals.

„Stell dich ja nicht gegen mich, sonst werde ich mal anständig mit dir Schlitten fahren und das wird nicht sehr angenehm werden", drohte Stringer.  
„Du bist viel zu pessimistisch", scherzte Fogg. „Wir müssen das heute nicht tun, nur weil wir Geld brauchen."  
„Hilfst du mir oder bist du kein Freund, auf den man sich verlassen kann?"  
Resignierend schloss Fogg kurz die Augen, bevor er versicherte: „Ein Freund ist auch da, um den anderen vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren."  
Die Hand an seinem Hals drückte zu und Stringer zischte: „Also lässt du mich im Stich? Bist nicht besser als deine Frau."  
„Der Vergleich hinkt und das weißt du."

Unerwartet klopfte es, so dass Stringer von Fogg abließ.

„Herein", grunzte Stringer in Richtung Tür.  
Der Wirt öffnete. „Guten Tag, Mr. Stringer." Fogg hatte er heute Morgen bereits gesehen, weswegen er ihm nur zunickte. „Die beiden Herren von neulich wollen Sie sprechen. Ich habe Sie vorerst auf der Straße warten lassen, ich will keinen Ärger."

Alex und Arnold, dachte Stringer. Sie wollten sich die Sache aus der Nähe ansehen. Ein Blick zum Fenster zeigte, dass es in Strömen goss.

„Lassen Sie die beiden noch zehn Minuten draußen warten, die haben es nicht anders verdient. Schicken Sie sie danach zu uns rauf."  
Als der Wirt verschwand, wandte sich Fogg ein letztes Mal an seinen Freund: „Wir haben zehn Minuten, um die Sache für uns zu beenden."  
„Nimmst du den Vielsafttrank oder nicht?", wollte Stringer wissen, der darin eine Art Freundschaftsbeweis zu sehen schien. Schweren Herzens nickte Fogg.

Das Opfer der geplanten Entführung bürstete sich gerade vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer die Haare, was aber kaum eine sichtbare Veränderung mit sich brachte. Noch immer standen die Strähnen wirr von seinem Kopf ab. Harry betrachtete seinen Schopf, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und die Bürste beiseite legte.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus rief Ginny: „Bist du fertig, Harry?"  
„Schon seit heute früh, als du gesagt hast, wir dürfen auf keinen Fall zu spät sein."  
„Ziehst du Nicholas noch die Schuhe an?"  
„Klar." Als er aus dem Badezimmer trat, spielte der Junge schon mit den Schuhen, die er gleich tragen würde. „Komm her, Spatz." Schon hatte er Nicholas auf dem Arm, die kleinen Schuhe in der anderen Hand. Zusammen mit dem Kind setzte er sich aufs Bett. „Schau mal", Harry zeigte auf den Schuh, auf denen eine breit lachende Sonne abgebildet war. „Eine Sonne." Als Antwort kam nur ein unverständliches Gebrabbel zurück, aber nichtsdestotrotz zeigte Nicholas mit einem kleinen Finger auf die gelbe Stickerei. „Sonne", wiederholte Harry, was Ginny hörte, als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat.  
„Das ist noch zu früh, Harry. Erst ist knapp ein Jahr alt. Wart noch eines und dann kannst du dich mit ihm unterhalten."  
„Es kann aber nicht schaden, jetzt schon mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hat immerhin 'Bada' gesagt."  
„Und was heißt das?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er die Schnürsenkel von dem kleinen Schuh lockerte.  
„Heißt wahrscheinlich Sonne."  
Ginny nickte und grinste dabei so breit wie die Sonne auf dem Kinderschuh. „Klingt auch sehr ähnlich." Um sich selbst die Schuhe anzuziehen, setzte sie sich neben Harry aufs Bett. „Nehmen wir den Wagen mit oder die Tragetasche?"  
„Nichts von beiden. Ich nehme ihn und wenn wir unsere Garderobe anprobieren, dann kann Nicholas auf dem Boden herumkrabbeln." Mit verschmitztem Lächeln schaute den Jungen an und sagte nur so leise, dass Ginny es noch verstehen musste: „Und dann darfst du den ganzen hübschen Mädels unter den Rock gucken und alle werden das ganz niedlich finden."  
Mit ihrem Ellenbogen stupste sie Harry an: „Was muss ich denn da hören? Bring ihn bloß nicht auf Ideen."  
„Meine Ideen sind bestimmt nicht schlimmer als die von Onkel Forge und Onkel Gred."

Der zweite Schuh war endlich angezogen und Harry ließ den Jungen auf den Boden. Mit Schuhen an den Füßen stolperte er viel häufiger als wenn er barfuß war. Er blieb lieber bei Harry und kroch zurück auf Vaters Schoß.

„Weißt du, was Mum mir heute gesagt hat?" Sie machte ihn extra neugierig, denn selbstverständlich hatte er von ihrem Gespräch über den Kamin nichts mitbekommen.  
„Dass sie die böse Hexe ausgeladen hat, weil die Zahl dreizehn eine Unglückszahl ist?", fragte er bierernst zurück, womit er sie zum Lachen brachte.  
„Du bist heute gut drauf, wie es aussieht." Mit leicht gespitzten Lippen gab sie Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nicholas streckte daraufhin seine Arme nach ihr aus und imitierte die Lippenform, so dass Ginny nicht widerstehen konnte. „Ja, du kriegst auch einen." Der laute Schmatz gehörte Nicholas ganz allein. „Mum hat mir gesagt, dass Dad den Fuchsbau wieder aufbauen möchte, nur ohne das oberste Stockwerk. Diesmal soll es komplett unter Schutz stehen, damit kein Muggel es mehr ausfindig machen kann."  
„Habt ihr noch Angst wegen …" Er druckste verlegen herum. „Du weißt schon, wegen deinem Ex-Spanier."  
„Pablo? Nein, von dem haben wir ewig nichts gehört. Die Muggelpolizei wollte sich um ihn kümmern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Stand der Dinge ist. Um den Fuchsbau kümmert sich Dad, weil er als Minister nicht mehr bei Verwandten wohnen wollte, aber auch keines dieser protzigen Häuser kaufen möchte."  
„Ich fand den Fuchsbau immer sehr gemütlich. Das war mein zweites Zuhause."  
„Ich dachte, Hogwarts war dein zweites Zuhause."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist mein erstes Zuhause."  
„Das Haus deiner Verwandten bedeutet dir gar nichts, oder?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig nach.  
Seine Antwort war eindeutig. „Weder das Haus noch die Verwandten."  
„Dann sollte ich dich auf jeden Fall darüber informieren", begann sie zögerlich, „dass meine Mum tatsächlich versucht hat, deine Verwandten zur Hochzeit einzuladen."  
„WAS?"  
„Ich habe es auch zu spät erfahren, sonst hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass du das nicht möchtest. Sie war der Meinung, es gehört sich einfach so."  
Es dauerte keine Minute, da hatte Harry die Ruhe wieder inne. Gelassen erklärte er: „Sie werden sowieso nicht kommen, also ist es auch egal, ob sie eine Einladung erhalten haben oder nicht."  
„Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt und nicht aus allen Wolken fällst, sollten sie …"  
„Sie kommen nicht, Ginny. Sie hassen alles, was mit der Magischen Welt zu tun hat – inklusive mir. Haben sie schon immer."  
Bedrückt kniff sie die Lippen zusammen. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand ein Kind hassen kann." Sie deutete auf Nicholas, dessen Augen wie die von Albus glänzten. „Wie kann man so einen Knirps nicht lieb haben?"  
„Gehen wir, Ginny. Ich bin fertig und Nicholas auch." Die gute Stimmung wollte er sich mit Erinnerung an seine eigene Kindheit nicht verderben lassen.

In der Winkelgasse, wo man Harry bereits erwartete, machte man sich ebenfalls bereit.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Stringer. Fogg verzog das Gesicht, nickte jedoch. Er hoffte so sehr, dass der Plan, Potter zu entführen, durch irgendwelche Gewalten verhindert werden würde, denn ansonsten müsste er sabotieren, was ihn einen langjährigen Freund kosten würde. Stringer mochte verbittert und radikal sein, aber es war die Not, die ihn zu einem rücksichtslosen Menschen gemacht hatte. „Gut", Stringer ging zur Tür, „ich checke die Lage und wenn Potter aufkreuzt, machen wir schnell den Trank fertig."  
„Wo sind die beiden Squibs?"  
Bei der Erwähnung von Alex und Arnold verzog diesmal Stringer das Gesicht. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen einen großen Abstand halten. Nicht dass die mir noch dazwischenfunken." Er musterte Fogg. „Änder deine Kleidung. Black hat in den Zeitungen immer einen weißen Kragen."  
„Vielleicht hat er den auch nur, wenn er mit der Presse rechnen muss? Ich glaube nicht, dass Potter so sehr auf Kleidung achten wird."  
„Du machst was ich sage!"  
„Ja, Mama", stichelte Fogg missgelaunt.

Stringer warf einen letzten Blick auf den köchelnden Vielsafttrank. Das Haar von Black hatte er noch immer in seiner Brusttasche und da war es sicher. Seinem Freund würde er mittlerweile zutrauen, das Haar gegen ein anderes auszutauschen, aber bisher war es unangetastet. Mit verschiedenen Schutzzaubern hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass nur er den Umschlag mit dem Haar berühren konnte.

„Ich mach mich auf den Weg." Schon hatte Stringer das Zimmer verlassen. Vorbei an dem Geist des Gehängten, der im Schrankraum von seinem Balken baumelte, ging er schnurstracks auf die Straße. Das, was vom Himmel hinunterkam, konnte man nicht mehr nur als Regen bezeichnen. Es waren sintflutartige Niederschläge. Der Himmel war so schwarz, dass man mit dem Weltuntergang rechnen musste. Wenigstens war die Nokturngasse nicht mehr voller zwielichtiger Gestalten. Nur ein paar vermummte Gestalten huschten durch die Gasse und verschwanden in anrüchigen Geschäften. Er sprach einen Impervius, damit er vor dem Regen geschützt war.

Der schmale Weg an Flourish und Blotts vorbei führte zur Winkelgasse. Die Londoner Filiale von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat war nicht weit. Schräg gegenüber befand sich der Eingang zu einer anderen Gasse, die nicht ganz so düster war wie die Nokturngasse, aber dennoch von aufrichtigen Bürgern gemieden wurde. Dort wollte Stringer sich positionieren, um das Bekleidungsgeschäft zu beobachten. Leider traf er in dieser Gasse auf zwei alte Bekannte.

„Ah, mein Lieblingsarschloch", grüßte Stringer den einen Squib mit gebleckten Zähnen. Von Arnold war er neulich erst entwaffnet und angefallen worden.  
„Da sieht man mal wieder, wie ungehobelt Zauberer sich ausdrücken." Arnold wandte sich seinem jüngeren Bruder zu. „Und die sollen uns überlegen sein? In Manieren sicherlich nicht."  
„Verschwindet von hier, alle beide!"  
„Wir haben den Auftrag sicherzustellen, dass eurer Plan …"  
„Ihr stört meine Pläne, also macht eine Fliege und sucht euch einen anderen Ort!" Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, zog Stringer kurzerhand seinen Stab. Mit ihm war er den beiden tatsächlich überlegen und das wussten sie. „Na los, haut ab!"  
„Komm Alex, gehen wir. Die Luft hier ist sowieso unerträglich." Die Anspielung auf seinen strengen Körpergeruch überhörte Stringer.

In der Nähe schlug eine Uhr halb vier. Fast zeitgleich sah er zwei Gestalten, die aus Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels kamen. Eine Frau und ein Mann, der ein Kind auf dem Arm trug. Potter.

In Windeseile huschte er zurück zum Wirtshaus.

„Fogg, er ist da!" Mit bebenden Händen zog Stringer den Umschlag aus seiner Innentasche und entnahm das darin enthaltene Haar. Mit seinem Zauberstab schnitt er es klein. Die Haarstücken waren so leicht, dass sie sichtbar auf der schlammigen Oberfläche des Vielsafttrankes liegenblieben. Erst mit einem hölzernen Löffel konnte Stringer sie untermischen. „Komm her", befahl er seinem Freund.

Fogg näherte sich dem Gebräu. Die Menge würde gerade mal ein kleines Glas füllen. Stringer goss den warmen Trank, der Fogg für eine Stunde in Sirius Black verwandeln sollte, in einen Becher um.

„Schon mal einen genommen?", wollte Stringer wissen.  
„Nein, aber ich befürchte, er schmeckt genauso eklig wie er aussieht."  
„Da hast du leider Recht." Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt er Fogg den Becher hin, den der zögernd entgegennahm. „Auf unser Wohl, und jetzt runter mit dem Zeug."

Wie damals, als seine Eltern ihm bei einer Krankheit übel schmeckende Heilmittel verabreicht hatten, hielt Fogg einfach die Nase an und stürzte den Trank hinunter. Sein Hals begann zu brennen. Der Geschmack erinnerte an faule Essensreste. Das Herz in seiner Brust verdoppelte seinen Schlag.

„Mir wird schlecht!", waren die letzten Worte, bevor Fogg ins Badezimmer stürmte.  
„Bring nicht zu viel heraus, sonst war es umsonst", rief Stringer ihm noch als gut gemeinten Ratschlag hinterher.

Zwar war ihm schlecht, aber er musste sich nicht übergeben. Der Magen schien von innen heraus zu brennen. Dieses Gefühl breitete sich schlagartig auf den gesamten Körper aus. Zuerst schlug die Haut an seinen Händen Blasen, dann die im Gesicht. Bei dem widerlichen Anblick schloss er die Augen. Jetzt musste er durch, denn ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr. Sein Körper streckte sich unmerklich und um die Hüfte wurde er noch schmaler, obwohl er selbst wenig auf die Waage brachte. Noch immer traute sich Fogg nicht, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Erst als die Verwandlung vonstatten gegangen war, blickt er auf. Er war jemand anderes, doch er war nicht Sirius Black.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Fogg in den Spiegel. Keine braunen wie die seinen, auch keine grauen wie Blacks, sondern himmelblaue Augen schauten zurück. Pechschwarze Haare umrandeten ein faltenarmes helles Gesicht mit ausgeprägten Wangenknochen. Fogg streckte den Hals und sah keine Narbe, fühlte auch nicht die Bewegungseinschränkung, mit der er sonst zu kämpfen hatte.

Jemand klopfte an die Badezimmertür, die im gleichen Moment auch geöffnet wurde.

„Alles klar bei …" Die Worte blieben Stringer ihm im Hals stecken, als er den Fremden das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Er ergriff den Mann, bei dem es sich nur um Fogg handeln konnte, an den Oberarmen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Wer zum Teufel bist du?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich seh' gut aus!"  
„Was zum Henker …?" Stringer sah aus, als würde er das Leben an sich vorbeiziehen sehen. „Wie konnte das passieren?" Völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen fuhr sich Stringer durchs Haar. „Kennt Potter diesen Mann? Wer ist das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", schnauzte Fogg ihn an, doch dann, als er sich an den Tag bei der Initiative erinnerte, sah er in Gedanken diesen Mann, der erst mit einem Kobold gesprochen hatte. „Warte mal. Das ist ein Bekannter von Black." Er musterte sein fremdes Spiegelbild. „Der war an dem Tag auch da. Er hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten, mein Vermögen zurückzubekommen. Der hieß …" Er schnippte aufgebracht mit den Finger. „Donell? Dewell? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie der Typ hieß. Vielleicht Deville? Nein nein nein, es war Duvall! Der hieß Duvall, ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
Vor lauter Schreck musste Stringer auf dem Toilettendeckel Platz nehmen. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", murmelte er ununterbrochen, raufte sich dabei die Haare. „Wie konnte das passieren? Du hast das Haar doch direkt von Black genommen, richtig?"  
„Klar!", log Fogg, denn er hatte es lediglich von der Rückenlehne der Couch stibitzt.  
„Wieso hat der eine Kerl die Haare des anderen auf sich, kannst du mir das erklären?", jammerte Stringer verzweifelt.  
„Vielleicht haben die was miteinander?" In dieser Situation war Fogg zum Scherzen zumute, seinem Freund hingegen überhaupt nicht.  
„Kennt Potter diesen Devil?"  
„Duvall!", verbesserte Fogg.  
Mit erhobener Stimme keifte Stringer. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie egal mir der verfluchte Name ist! Ich will wissen, ob Potter ihn kennt, denn wenn ja, ist es noch nicht zu spät."  
„Wieso? Was hast du vor?"  
Stringer packte ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn aus dem Bad hinaus. „Komm mit! Und zieh deine Kapuze bis übers Gesicht, nur für den Fall, dass wir jemandem begegnen, der dich kennt."

Der Himmel hatte alle Schleusen bis zum Anschlag geöffnet. Der Regen preschte mit so einer hohen Geschwindigkeit hinunter, dass die Tropfen fast einen Meter wieder nach oben spritzten, wenn sie auf eine der vielen Pfützen in der Winkelgasse trafen. Die Sicht war sehr getrübt.

Ein starker Regenschutzzauber sorgte dafür, dass Ginny, Harry und Nicholas trocken bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat ankamen. Sie wurden schon erwartet und das nicht nur von den drei netten Damen, sondern auch von einem älteren Herrn, dessen goldene Haarpracht die von Gilderoy Lockhart wie Schlacke aussehen ließ.

„Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." Der Mann stolzierte hohen Hauptes auf sie zu. Ginny bekam einen galanten Handkuss, Harry hingegen – und darüber war er froh – wurde nur kräftig die Hand geschüttelt. „Masamator ist mein Name, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mich kennen."  
Harry, der erst heute etwas über diesen Mann erfahren hatte, sagte vorgetäuscht interessiert: „Sie schreiben doch die Mode-Kolumne in der Hexenwoche, richtig?"  
„Ja", Mr. Masamator fühlte sich geschmeichelt, „aber offenbar wird die nicht von jedem gelesen." Sein kritischer Blick wanderte an Harry auf und ab. „Aber dafür bin ich ja hier." Masamators Blick fiel auf den Jungen in seinem Arm. „Nein, was für ein goldiger Knabe. Es ist doch ein Junge, oder?"  
Ginny bestätigte die Vermutung. „Nicholas heißt er."  
„Wie drollig." Masamator schnippte mit einem Finger. „April, kümmer dich doch bitte um den süßen Fratz, während wir uns um Mami und Papi kümmern."

Der erste Eindruck war, wenn man wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen Glauben schenken wollte, entscheidend dafür, ob man jemanden mochte oder nicht. Harry war sich in diesem Moment darüber klar geworden, dass er Mr. Masamator nicht besonders leiden konnte, aber er wollte ihm eine weitere Chance geben.

Während sich eine der jungen Verkäuferinnen wirklich rührend um Nicholas kümmerte, wurden Ginny und Harry jeweils in eine Kabine gebeten. Eine der Verkäuferinnen folgte Ginny in die Kabine, um ihr beim Ankleiden behilflich zu sein. Als Mr. Masamator sich Harry anschließen wollte, hielt der den Mann zurück.

„Ich kann mich allein anziehen, Sir. Das habe ich früh genug gelernt."  
„Mr. Potter, ich wollte doch nur …"  
„Vielen Dank, Sir." Schon schloss Harry die Kabinentür und widmete sich seiner Garderobe.

Bei seinem ersten Besuch mit Ginny hatte sich Harry für einen in der Zaubererwelt traditionellen Gehrock mit passender Weste und schwarzer Hose entschieden. Die Schneiderinnen hatten sofort Maß genommen und sich an die Arbeit gemacht, die er nun, während er sich entkleidete, vor sich an einem Haken hängen sah. Die Garderobe sah so schon perfekt aus und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zu tragen.

Harry war der Erste, der die Kabine wieder verließ. Bei Ginny dauerte das Ankleiden wesentlich länger. Es war sein Pech, dass Mr. Masamator sich sofort auf ihn stürzte und ihn auf einen kleinen Podest schob. Vor Harry breitete sich ein riesiger Spiegel aus, so dass er sich vollständig begutachten konnte. Er fand nichts, was man ändern müsste.

„Herrje", stöhnte Mr. Masamator, „da müssen wir noch einiges machen."  
Verdutzt blickte Harry an sich hinunter, dann nochmal in den Spiegel. „Es sieht doch gut aus, wie es ist."  
„Sie haben auch keinen Blick für die Feinheiten, Mr. Potter."  
„Was habe ich nicht?"  
„Einen Blick für die Details." Mr. Masamator kam auf ihn zu und zurrte an den Hosenbeinen. „Hier zum Beispiel."  
„Ich sehe überhaupt nichts. Können wir das nicht einfach einpacken? Ich nehm es gleich mit."  
Empört über Harrys Äußerung schnaufte Mr. Masamator. „Lassen Sie mich hier und da etwas ändern, dann sehen wir weiter."  
„Aber …"  
„Sie, Mr. Potter, wollen doch einen guten Eindruck machen?" Unsicher nickte Harry „Dann bitte ich Sie inständig, mich meine Arbeit machen zu lassen."

Verzweifelt blickte Harry hinüber zur anderen Kabine. Dort sah er ein paar Arme in der Luft, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, ob die zu Ginny oder Verkäuferin gehörten. Er war Mr. Masamator ausgeliefert.

Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend stimmte Harry zu: „Von mir aus, Sir."  
„Wollen Sie denn nicht gut aussehen?"  
„Doch", bestätigte Harry.  
„Aber natürlich nicht so gut, dass Sie Ihrer Braut die Show stehlen."  
„Ich würde ihr nicht einmal die Show stehlen, wenn ich mich in Gold tunken würde."  
Mr. Masamator lachte amüsiert. „Eine wahrlich erotische Vorstellung, aber unpassend für eine Hochzeit."  
'Erotisch?', wiederholte Harry in Gedanken. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Laden verlassen, aber schon hatte er einen aufdringlichen Modespezialisten am Rockzipfeln hängen, oder besser ausgedrückt an seiner Beinbekleidung. Da wurde gezupft und gezerrt.  
„Wir müssen es enger machen. Hier im Schritt."  
Innerlich stöhnte Harry. So etwas hatte ihm schon mal jemand gesagt. „Warum ausgerechnet im Schritt? Ich mag dort etwas Beinfreiheit."  
„Die Hose sitzt sonst schlecht. Sie haben … Wie soll ich mich korrekt ausdrücken?" Mr. Masamator suchte nach Worten, die niemanden in Verlegenheit bringen würden. „Ihr Gesäß ist wenig ausgeprägt, deswegen sollte die Hose in diesem Bereich auf jeden Fall etwas enger genäht sein."  
„Ach so." Wenn es nur das Gesäß gemeint war, dachte Harry, könnte er damit leben.

Während Mr. Masamator seine Arbeit verrichtete, vertiefte sich Harry in seine Gedanken. Ginny hatte nie etwas an ihm auszusetzen, weder an seinem Gesäß noch an seinem …

„Mr. Potter?"  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, eine Frage verpasst zu haben. „Ja?"  
„Ich bat Sie, einmal so zu machen." Mr. Masamator streckte seine Arme weit von sich und Harry ahmte die Bewegung nach. „Zwackt es irgendwo?"  
„Nur wenn Sie an mir herumziehen."  
„Ich ziehe nicht", verbesserte der Schneidermeister, „ich passe die Kleidung an. Wie Sie übrigens bemerkt haben dürften, haben wir bei dem Schnitt des Gehrocks auf die opulenten Manschettenärmel verzichtet. Dafür ist der Kragen großzügiger gestaltet. Die Detailfreudigkeit haben wir allgemein dezent gehalten, obwohl der Gehrock sehr reich mit ornamentalem Muster verziert ist."

Harry verstand nur die Hälfte, aber das machte nichts. Er musste den Gehrock zum Glück nur tragen und sich nicht mit ihm über Mode unterhalten.

„Ich habe die Mustereinleserin der Seidenmanufaktur mit einer schwierigen Aufgabe bedacht, aber sie hat sie zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit gemeistert." Mr. Masamator trat zu Harry auf den Podest und strich mit einer Hand über die goldene Stickerei am Kragen. „Sie werden, wenn Sie ganz genau hinsehen, auf beiden Seiten jeweils die Anfangsbuchstaben Ihrer Vornamen finden. Hier", ein Zeigefinger malte das Muster nach, „der Buchstabe H und hier …" Mr. Masamator fuhr den anderen Buchstaben nach, den Harry erst jetzt bewusst wahrnehmen konnte.  
„Ein G!" Fasziniert von diesem optischen Versteckspiel berührte Harry ehrfürchtig die seidene Stickerei.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass Ihnen das gefallen könnte."

Mit sich selbst zufrieden fuhr Mr. Masamator mit seiner Arbeit fort, während Harry nach vorn in den Spiegel schaute und breit grinsend das betrachtete, was man nur sehen konnte, wenn man wusste, wo man schauen musste. Für ihn waren die ineinander verschlungenen Buchstaben nun so deutlich zu erkennen wie die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harry und Ginny – bereits vereint auf genau dem Kleidungsstück, das er an seinem großen Tag tragen würde. Mr. Masamator war ihm auf einmal sympathisch.

Von der Vorfreude bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat war außerhalb des Bekleidungsgeschäfts nichts zu spüren, besonders nicht bei Stringer. Er hatte Fogg in der Gestalt von Duvall hinter sich hergezogen, bis sie in der Gasse zum Halt kamen, von der aus man in das Geschäft hineinsehen konnte. Man hätte an einem strahlenden Sonnentag sogar durch die Schaufenster erkennen können, was sich drinnen abspielte, doch nicht heute. Der Himmel war schwarz. Blitze waren das einzig Helle an diesem späten Nachmittag.

„Mir tut alles weh", jammerte Fogg, der den kurzen Weg bis hierher in jedem einzelnen Knochen spürte.  
„Sind die das?" Stringer deutete mit einer Handbewegung zum Bekleidungsgeschäft hinüber. „Ist da überhaupt jemand drin? Wir müssen näher ran und durch die Fenster schauen."  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Am Oberarm hielt Fogg seinen Freund fest. „Bei dem Regen dort am Schaufenster zu stehen macht uns doppel und dreifach verdächtig."  
„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"  
„Ja", Fogg nickte heftig, „lass uns abhauen!"  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, wir versuchen es wenigstens und jetzt sei still."

Schräg gegenüber sah man durch die Fenster nur die Silhouetten von zwei Personen. Die eine davon schien erhöht zu stehen.

Mr. Masamator hatte sein ganzes Augenmerk auf Harrys Hose gerichtet.

„Der Gehrock sitzt perfekt, Mr. Potter, den können Sie ausziehen." Gesagt, getan. Eine der Verkäuferinnen nahm ihm das edle Stück ab. „So, Mr. Potter", der Schneidermeister markierte noch eine Stelle am Hosenbund, „das war's. Nach der Änderung sitzt die Hose wie angegossen."  
Harry blickte zur Kabine von Ginny hinüber, die noch immer nicht herausgekommen war. „Was ist mit meiner Verlobten?"  
„Es ist etwas aufwändiger das Kleid anzuziehen. Ihre Verlobte hat auch ein Korsett bestellt. Sie müssen nicht warten, Mr. Potter. Es bringt sowieso Unglück, die Braut vor der Hochzeit in voller Montur zu sehen."  
„Ich bin nicht abergläubig."  
„Aber ich", beteuerte Mr. Masamator. „Ich möchte keine bösen Geister auf mein Geschäft aufmerksam machen, nur weil Sie Ihnen trotzen." Der Schneidermeister meinte es weniger ernst als es klang, was sein sanftes Lächeln untermalte.  
Von der Kabine aus rief Ginny: „Harry, du kannst mit Nicholas ruhig schon gehen. Ich glaube, das dauert noch eine Weile. Die vielen Haken und Ösen wollen nicht so wie wir wollen."  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"  
„Ich würde es sonst nicht vorschlagen. Geh ruhig schon, ich komme alleine nach."

Draußen war es mittlerweile auch noch stürmisch geworden. Das Unwetter, vor dem in der Muggel- und auch der Zaubererwelt frühzeitig gewarnt worden war, war voll im Gange. Stringer und Fogg warteten ungeduldig in der Gasse und behielten den Eingang von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat im Auge.

„Und wenn Potter länger braucht als eine Stunde?" Nur noch dreißig Minuten blieben ihn in Duvalls Erscheinung.  
„Da", aufgeregt zeigte Stringer zum Eingang des Geschäfts, „es kommt jemand raus."  
Fogg kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. „Das ist Potter und er trägt ein Kind auf dem Arm." Besorgt wegen der bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzung bat Fogg seinen Freund eindringlich. „Lass es uns abbrechen. Nicht dass dem Kind noch etwas geschieht."  
„Du gehst jetzt sofort dort hinüber und lockst ihn hierher!"

Mit beiden Händen hielt Stringer seinen Freund an den Schultern, weil er ihn auf die Straße schubsen wollte, da hielt er inne, als sich eine andere Person Potter näherte.

„Was soll das? Muss denn wirklich alles schiefgehen?", schimpfte Stringer. „Wer ist das?"  
Eine Hand schützend an die Stirn gehalten, damit er wegen des starken Regens überhaupt noch etwas sehen konnte, vermutete Fogg laut: „Das sieht aus wie Black."

Per Zauber formte Stringer eine durchsichtige Blase an seine Stabspitze, durch die er die Gegend vergrößert wahrnehmen konnte. Trotzdem war die Sicht schlecht, aber er konnte zumindest den Mann bei Potter erkennen.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein, das ist tatsächlich Black. Verflucht und zugenäht!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Stringer hinüber. „Ich fasse es nicht! Genau so sollte es ablaufen. Siehst du?" Stringer rückte Fogg in die richtige Position, damit er die beiden sehen konnte. „Das da drüben solltest eigentlich du sein, verdammt nochmal!"

Unruhig lief Stringer in der Gasse auf und ab, blickte immer wieder zu Potter hinüber. Der stand vor dem Regen geschützt unter einem Dachüberstand von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat und unterhielt sich prächtig mit seinem Patenonkel, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Duvall war. Stringer verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Voller Wut trat er gegen eine Mülltonne, weshalb sich Fogg erschreckte.

„Lass das, sonst hören die uns noch!", warnte Fogg.  
„Ist doch sowieso alles egal!" Wieder schaute er zu Potter hinüber, der von Black geführt unter dem Regenschutz entlang eine abgelegene Ecke aufsuchte. „Das ist doch wohl alles nicht wahr", regte Stringer sich auf, „das ist mein Plan! Irgendeine Übermacht hat mein Drehbuch geklaut und spielt die Szenen mit anderer Rollenbesetzung nach. Bei Merlin …"  
„Merlin wird sich an solchen Dingen nicht die Finger schmutzig machen."  
„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen." Plötzlich bekam Stringer einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, der dem einen wahnsinnigen glich. „Aber natürlich", flüsterte er unheilvoll. „Du hast gesagt, Mr. Dewell kennt Black. Geh zu den beiden rüber!"  
Fogg wehrte sich, als Stringer ihn packte und zur Straße drängte. „Das werde ich nicht tun!" Er befreite sich. „Vielleicht ist es Schicksal, dass es nicht klappen will."

Verzweifelt schlug Stringer mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Backsteinwand. Dabei stolperte er und schlug mit dem Gesicht gegen den Stein. Wenige Sekunden später sackte er resignierend zusammen, hielt sich dabei den schmerzenden Kiefer. Fogg kniete sich neben ihn. Sein Freund war mit den Nerven am Ende. Wie Stringer gerade auf der Erde kauerte, gab er der Redewendung „völlig am Boden zerstört" eine sehr anschauliche Verbildlichung.

„… zu nichts zu gebrauchen", murmelte Stringer jeder Hoffnung beraubt.

Fogg blickte zur Potter und Black hinüber und war froh, dass es so gekommen war. Bei welchen Mächten er sich auch für diese Einmischung ins Schicksal auch bedanken müsste, er würde stellvertretend alle in sein Abendgebet einschließen. Stringer war noch nicht dazu zu bewegen, wieder aufzustehen und der Zukunft ins Auge zu blicken. Mit einem Schlag 30.000 Pfund verloren zu haben war für einen armen Mann mit dem Verlust des Lebenswillen gleichzusetzen, war die Einbuße jeglichen Hoffnungsschimmer. Stringer hatte nur das Geld haben wollen, um sich damit von seinem Fluch zu befreien, denn erst dann wäre es ihm möglich, einen Beruf zu ergreifen und ein normales Leben zu führen. Jetzt würde er weiterhin wegen des Gestanks von allen Menschen gemieden werden, dafür hatte die betrogene Ehefrau gesorgt.

Das zweite Mal, als Fogg über die Straße schaute, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Potter und Black waren gegangen. Er wartete noch eine Weile, bis er diese Information an seinen Freund geben würde. Er wollte nicht noch Salz in die Wunde streuen.

Als zwei Gestalten angerannt kamen, stand Fogg auf und zog seinen Stab. Nach wenigen Schritten waren die beiden völlig durchnässten Squibs bei ihm. Beide waren sichtlich irritiert.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", fragte Arnold und erst da wurde sich Fogg wieder darüber bewusst, dass er Mr. Duvalls Äußeres zur Schau stellte.  
„Ich bin Fogg."  
Arnold schien zwar skeptisch, glaubte der Aussage jedoch. „Was ist mit dem?" Lax deutete er mit einer Hand auf Stringer. „Da ist wohl einiges bei eurem Plan in die Hose gegangen. Ich wusste es, dass ihr …"  
„Halt's Maul!" Den Zauberstab richtete Fogg auf den Squib, der furchtlos der Bedrohung ins Auge sah.  
Arnold kam der Aufforderung nicht nach. „Wer war der Typ bei Potter?"  
„Der echte Sirius Black."  
„Ah", machte Arnold lang gezogen, womit er seine ganze Verachtung zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. „Der 'echte' Sirius Black. Du bist ja nicht mal der Falsche, also was läuft hier? Habt ihr das mit Absicht gemacht? Habt ihr sabotiert?" Arnolds Gesicht verfinsterte sich genauso wie der Himmel, als er durch die Zähne zischte: „Denn wenn ja, das schwöre ich, wird Hopkins euch jagen und verbrennen, wie er es mit all den anderen getan hat."  
Fogg traute seinen Ohren kaum. „Was hat er getan?", flüsterte er schockiert über diese Neuigkeit.  
Der andere Squib lenkte seinen Bruder ab. „Arnold, sieh mal."

Auch Fogg folgte mit seinem Blick dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und sah zu Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat hinüber. Die Tür war geöffnet. Jemand verabschiedete eine junge Dame. Ginevra Molly Weasley, die Tochter des Zaubereiministers.

„Was führt ihr im Schilde?"

Kaum hatte Fogg diese Frage gestellt, wurde er von beiden Squibs angegriffen. Den älteren, Arnold, traf er noch mit einem Fluch, der ihm eine klaffende Wunde am Unterschenkel bescherte. Alex hatte zu einem Mülltonnendeckel gegriffen, mit der er Fogg mit aller Wucht gegen den Hinterkopf schlug. Sofort ging der Zauberer zu Boden. Er landete vor Stringers Füßen, der das unwirkliche Szenario wie in einem Traum erlebte. Vor ihm lag bewegungslos sein Freund, links von ihm der Squib, der sich in Schmerzen wandte. Alex verschaffte sich in Windeseile einen Überblick über die Situation und entschloss, dass Stringer keine große Gefahr zu sein schien, so abwesend wie der Zauberer dreinblickte. Trotzdem nahm er ihm vorsichtshalber den Stab ab, wogegen sich der Mann nicht einmal wehrte.

„Arnold?" Alex kniete sich neben seinen Bruder und betrachtete den Unterschenkel, der stark blutete. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Arnold!" Seine Hand tauchte Alex in das viele Blut, um es an seinem hellen Hemd abzuwischen, bevor er aufstand und der jungen Frau nachlief.

Ginny war froh, dass die Änderungen an ihrem Kleid nur geringfügig waren. Das Ankleiden hatte mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als die Begutachtung durch Mr. Masamator. Auf ihrem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel hörte sie plötzlich jemanden hinter sich. Sofort zog sie ihren Stab und drehte sich um. Der Mann, der ihr gefolgt war, blieb abrupt stehen. Das Blut auf seinem Hemd ließ sie erschauern.

„Können Sie uns bitte helfen? Ein schlimmer Unfall ist passiert. Mein Freund liegt mitten auf der Straße und verblutet", rief ihr der Mann hastig zu, der auch schon wieder davonrannte und heimlich hoffte, sie würde ihm folgen.  
„Warten Sie!"

Er hört sie nicht, weshalb sie ihm nachrannte. Der Weg war nicht weit. In der Gasse sah sie drei Männer am Boden liegen. Einer war bewusstlos, einer am Bein verletzt und der dritte schien einen Schock zu haben.

„Um Himmels Willen, was ist nur geschehen?"  
„Helfen Sie meinem Bruder, bitte!" Der junge Mann deutete auf die Person, die eine klaffende Wunde am Bein hatte und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zur ihr aufblickte. „Die zwei Zauberer haben uns überfallen, weil sie Squibs nicht leiden können."  
„Warten Sie", Ginny zog ihren Stab, „ich hole Hilfe."  
„Helfen Sie erst meinem Bruder!", befahl er. Viel sanfter bat er: „Bitte, er hat große Schmerzen."

Der Verletzte zog sein Hosenbein in die Höhe. Der Schnitt war tief, aber solche Wunden konnte Ginny heilen. Um Verletzungen dieser Art hatte sie sich in Kriegszeiten häufig kümmern müssen. Im Nu kniete sie bei dem Mann und richtete den Stab auf die Wunde, aus der bereits eine Menge Blut geflossen war. Mit einem beigefarbenen Zauberspruch stoppte sie Blutung, bevor sie die Wunde reinigte schloss.

Weil sie mit dem Rücken zu dem anderen Squib gewandt war, bemerkte sie nicht, dass der eine kleine Flasche aus der Hosentasche zog.

„Das sollte erst einmal reichen, bis …" Ein Röcheln war von dem hübschen Schwarzhaarigen zu hören, der gerade das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Sie robbte zu ihm hinüber. „Sir? Hören Sie mich?"

Die Augenlider zuckten, wenn Regentropfen sie berührten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie konnte nichts verstehen, so dass sie sich zu ihm beugte. Dann hörte sie die abgehackten Worte.

„Appa-rieren Sie … ver… verschwinden Sie …" Mehr konnte Fogg nicht sagen, aber er hoffte, sie würde den Ernst der Lage begreifen.

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte sie sich wie an einem der Tage, als ihr und ihren Freunden eine drohende Gefahr bewusst wurde. Todesser. Inferi. Voldemort. Das Bauchgefühl befahl ihr, sofort zu verschwinden.

Es ging alles so schnell.

So schnell.

Ginny drehte sich um, wollte den Mann, der sie hergelockt hatte, verhexen. In der drehenden Bewegung entriss ihr der Squib mit der Beinverletzung den Zauberstab. Sie griff nach der einzigen Waffe, mit der sie sich wehren könnte. Plötzlich legte sich etwas Weiches, Feuchtes auf ihr Gesicht. Nase und Mund waren mit einem Tuch bedeckt. Den Stab ließ sie los, krallte stattdessen ihre Fingernägel in die Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie holte Luft, atmete somit das erste Mal Unheil ein.

Panik übermannte sie. Ihre Schreie wurden durch das Tuch und die kräftige Männerhand unterdrückt. Beim nächsten Atemzug tränten die Augen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schwächer. Sie hielt die Luft an, wandte sich in den Armen des Schurken, trat blindlings drauf los. Jemand hielt ihre Beine fest. Sie spürte die Berührung kaum noch. Ginny musste Luft holen, atmete mehr und mehr von der flüssigen Besinnungslosigkeit. Ihre Glieder wurden müde, die Bewegungen träge. Sie spürte nur ihren eigenen Herzschlag, alles andere war unempfindlich geworden. Die Augenlider flatterten. Die Farben der Welt verschwanden. In ihren getrübten Gedanken erschienen ihr ein letztes Mal Harry und Nicholas.

Einen Flügelschlag später schwanden ihre Sinne.


	200. Ohnmacht

Hallo **Schwerlilie**,

wäre doch langweilig, wenn es vorhersehbar wäre ;) Ich freue mich besonders, dass die OCs immer wieder mal Erwähnung in einer Review finden, wie Mr. Fogg an dieser Stelle. Von Grund auf ist niemand vollständig böse oder gut, selbst Stringer nicht (der ist nur verbittert, mittellos und durch seinen Fluch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen). Fogg ist seinem Kumpel treu, will aber trotzdem keine krummen Dinger mehr drehen. Das kommt auch in diesem Kapitel wieder gut zum Vorschein.  
Hermine ist tatsächlich ein rachsüchtig geworden, Severus dafür ein wenig handzahmer. Die beiden Färben definitiv aufeinander ab. Mit den Magiefarben könntest du Recht haben.  
Am Ende konnte Harry den Modeguru sogar leiden. Manchmal täuscht der erste Eindruck, den man von einem Menschen hat. Harry hat wirklich Glück gehabt, dass Sirius ihm über den Weg gelaufen ist. Das ist auch gar nicht so abwegig, dass er aufgetaucht ist. Er hat dort viel zu tun.  
Was mit Ginny geschehen wird, wirst du gleich lesen können.  
Es ist möglich, dass ich in nächster Zeit auch mal erst sonntags ein Kapitel hochlade. Im Moment bin ich arbeitstechnisch sehr eingespannt, besonders an den kommenden Wochenenden. Ich versuche aber, den wöchentlichen Rhythmus zu halten.

Hallo **Alter Muggel**,

nein, die Geschichte kann nicht mit nur einem Kapitel ein Ende finden. Bei „ein richtig schönes Ende. Bin ich nicht nett ;)" hätte man schon wegen des Zwingeraugesmileys skeptisch werden können :) Da war ich böse, ich geb's ja zu.  
Wenigstens hat Severus jetzt endlich bei Hermine einen Humor gefunden, der nicht mehr so verletzend ist, trotzdem aber von seiner Bissigkeit nichts verloren hat.  
Nicholas ist knapp ein Jahr alt, da kann man noch keine Dialoge schreiben, die über „bada" und dergleichen hinausgehen, aber vergessen darf man den kleinen Knirps trotzdem nicht. Freut mich wirklich, dass dir diese Momente mit dem Jungen gefallen. Da hast du bestimmt gleich nochmal deinen Spaß. Bei deinem Zitat mit den Umgangsformeln bin ich doch glatt „über" ein Wort gestolpert, das dort fehlte. Schon ausgebessert. Wer noch Fehler findet, per PN an mich. :D  
Tut mir leid, dass er heute das neue Kapitel kommt. Es kann in Zukunft auch mal sonntags kommen, wie ich Schwerlilie im letzten Absatz schon schrieb.

Hallo **Paule**,

zwei Stunden waren das? Ich bin überwältigt. Die FF zu lesen würde ewig dauern. Sicher würden einige Dateien aber kürzer werden, weil man manche Stellen ein schnelleres Lesetempo hätten.

Hi **Daniel**,

das „R" in deiner Review sieht aus, als wolltest du mich anknurren ;) Etwa wegen dem Kapitelende?  
Gerade an so einer Stelle muss man aufhören, wie sonst sollte ich mir den „Cliffmaster der Woche" verdienen? Aber glaub mir, das war bei weitem nicht der gemeinste Cliffhanger. Ich habe noch ganz andere auf Lager …  
Ginny wird es natürlich nicht leicht haben, die anderen ebenso wenig.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

In den eigenen vier Wänden angekommen entschloss sich Harry dazu, Nicholas zu baden. Zwar hatte ein Zauber vor Regen geschützt, aber trotzdem konnte man nicht dem klammen Gefühl entkommen, das das Unwetter mit sich brachte.

„Und weißt du, was noch viel schöner ist als baden?", fragte Harry den fröhlichen Jungen, während er ihm das kleine Unterhemd auszog. „Baden mit Papi!"

Die Wanne füllte Harry mit so viel Wasser, dass der Junge gemütlich darin sitzen konnte. Die hohen Schaumkronen fand Nicholas besonders schön. Sowieso war das Bad für den Jungen mehr ein Spiel als Körperhygiene, was Harry schnell feststellte, als der Junge ihn nassspritzte, aber nicht nur ihn, sondern auch den Boden, die Handtücher und die Toilettenschüssel.

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist mehr Wasser da draußen als hier in der Wanne", sagte Harry nebenher, als er Nicholas Ohren wusch.  
„Sir?"  
„AH, Himmelherrgott!" Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er zusammenzuckte. „Wobbel! Ich sagte doch, du sollst mich nicht mehr so erschrecken."  
„Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Mrs. Weasley Sie während Ihrer Abwesenheit kontaktieren wollte. Es ging um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen."

Es machte Wobbel überhaupt nichts aus, dass Nicholas ihn freudestrahlend und laut quiekend mit einigen Spritzern Wasser bedachte, mit dem Quietscheentchen nach ihm warf und danach mit dem nassen Waschlappen. Momentan war er in die Rolle des dienenden Hauselfen geschlüpft, der stocksteif im Badezimmer die Neuigkeiten des Tages verkündete.

„Hat das nicht bis nachher Zeit, Wobbel?"  
„Ich habe längst Feierabend, wie Sie wissen." Mit einem unterschwelligen Vorwurf machte Wobbel klar: „Sie haben diese Arbeitszeiten festgelegt." Der Hauself verkniff sich nur halbherzig ein Schmunzeln, was seinem Herrn nicht entging.  
„Lust mit reinzuhüpfen?", schlug Harry scherzhaft vor, während er mit einer Handbewegung flüchtig in die Wanne deutete.  
„Nein, Sir. Sieht mir ein wenig eng aus, wenn mir die Bemerkung gestattet ist."  
„Bist du dann so nett und reichst mir den Waschlappen und mein Entchen?"  
„Ihr Entchen?", fragte Wobbel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.  
Harry zeigte auf den Jungen und verbesserte: „Seines." Trotzdem gab Harry das gelbe Entchen nicht an Nicholas weiter, denn der schlug gut gelaunt auf den Schaum ein. „Was wollte Molly?"  
„Es ging um die Trauzeugen."  
„Ron ist meiner und Hermine die von Ginny."  
„Dachte ich mir", bestätigte Wobbel. „Mrs. Weasley wollte sich dessen nochmal vergewissern. Ich war so frei, die Angelegenheit in Ihrem Namen zu klären, Mr. Potter."  
„Gut, danke für die Nachricht, Wobbel. Schönen Feierabend noch."  
„Bis Morgen, Sir." Wobbel verbeugte sich und verschwand.

Harry und Nicholas waren längst sauber, aber das Spiel in der Wanne war noch nicht zu Ende. Erst als der letzte Schaum unter Nicholas' Händen vergangen war, entschloss sich Harry dazu, das Bad zu beenden. Er stieg als Erster aus und zog sich seinen Bademantel über.

„Ich glaube, ich besorge mir mal ein Schiffchen. Ich hatte nie eines, musst du wissen." Vorsichtig hob er Nicholas aus der Wanne und kuschelte ihn in ein großes weiches Handtuch ein. „Dudley hatte eines, hat immer ewig damit gespielt. Das hat Onkel Vernon jedes Mal zur Weißglut gebracht, dass das Bad solange besetzt war."

Zurück im Schlafzimmer war Nicholas im Nu abgetrocknet und mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet.

„Jetzt geht's aber sofort ins Bettchen."

Dem Jungen wurde noch eine Geschichte vorgelesen, aber nicht der Inhalt von Schneewittchen, sondern der sanfte Klang von Harrys Stimme hatten Nicholas schnurstracks ins Traumland befördert.

Mit den Hausaufgaben seiner Erstklässler beschäftigte sich Harry, bis er sie vollständig korrigiert hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat schon eine halbe Stunde geschlossen haben musste. Wo sie gerade schon in der Winkelgasse war, hatte Ginny sicherlich die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, bei Hermine oder Fred und George vorbeizuschauen. Das lag nahe, dachte er und doch hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. Er würde sich hüten ihr hinterherzuspionieren. Als Hermine damals nach ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch beim Mungos nicht zurückgekommen war und er vor lauter Sorge sämtliche Bekannte anflohte, hatte Ginny ihm die Meinung dazu gesagt. Er würde völlig überreagieren, warf sie ihm damals vor. War das nicht aber eine der guten Eigenschaften, wenn man der Freund von jemandem war? Sich zu sorgen konnte nichts Schlechtes sein. Trotzdem ließ Harry es sein, sofort zum Kamin zu eilen, um die Zwillinge anzuflohen. Er könnte natürlich so tun, als würde er etwas von ihnen wollen, aber Ginny konnte er nichts vormachen. Also ließ er es sein und blickte stattdessen neben Hedwigs Käfig hinaus aus dem Fenster. Das Unwetter und die vielen Blitze zogen ihn magisch an.

Es blitzte auch in anderen Ecken des Landes. Die Schlechtwetterfront tobte in der Nähe von Clova noch schlimmer als anderswo. Durch die Gänge der uralten Festung pfiff der Wind. Keine Ritze war vor ihm sicher. Die Fenster des Gebäudes waren so marode, dass die Feuchtigkeit sich in allen Räumen ausdehnte, auch in Pablos Zimmer. Er hatte sogar das Feuer im Kamin entzündet, um es gemütlicher zu haben, doch die Wärme von draußen drückte den Rauch, der eigentlich abziehen sollte, zurück ins Zimmer. Pablo war gezwungen, sein Fenster zu öffnen, wenn er sich keine Rauchvergiftung einhandeln wollte. Gerade rechtzeitig sah er, wie vier Gestalten aus dem Nichts im Innenhof erschienen. Eine davon verschwand auf genauso mysteriöse Weise wieder und ließ die beiden Figuren zurück, die eine dritte Person trugen, die augenscheinlich bewusstlos war.

Sofort stürzte Pablo aus seinem Zimmer, um seinen Vater zu warnen, denn er rechnete mit einem Angriff aus der Zaubererwelt. Im Flur traf er auf andere Anhänger von Hopkins, die ebenfalls das Ereignis beobachtet hatten. Einer von ihnen war Mr. Andersen, ein Arzt, der er vor vier Wochen hergekommen war. Eine Gruppe von Zauberern hatte ihn vor ungefähr drei Jahren übel zugesetzt. Die meisten Verletzungen konnte man in einem Krankenhaus beheben, aber eine nicht. Er hatte keine Zehen mehr. Sie waren zwar nicht verschwunden, aber sie waren zusammengewachsen. Seine Füße hatten große Ähnlichkeiten mit denen von Puppen, bei denen die Zehen nur angedeutet waren.

„Greifen sie an?", hörte man Eleanor, die älteste von allen, mit Furcht in der Stimme fragen.  
„Blödsinn! Wie sollen drei Personen gegen uns eine Chance haben?" Das fragte einer der Männer, der erst ganz neu eingetroffen war. In dem Wirrwarr konnte Pablo seinen alten Herrn ausmachen.  
„Vater?" Pablo winkte ihn zu sich heran. „Hast du es auch gesehen?"  
„Nein, aber Eleanor hat mir Bescheid gegeben. Ich werde mit Tyler rausgehen und schauen. Immerhin erwarten wir ja einen bestimmten 'Gast', also erweisen wir Mr. Potter die Ehre."

In der Halle im Erdgeschoss wartete Tyler bereits. Er war nervös. In seiner Hand spielte er mit einer Handfeuerwaffe.

„Ah, Alejandro", Tyler nickte ihm zu, „gehen wir und begrüßen Mr. Potter."  
„Wo ist Robert?" Hopkins hatte sich in den letzten Wochen kaum sehen lassen.  
Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Müsstest du doch am besten wissen, kennst ihn am längsten."  
„Gehen wir."  
„Moment!" Aus dem zweiten Halfter zog Tyler eine 9mm Browning und reichte sie Alejandro. „Nur für den Fall."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Potter etwas antun sollen. Hopkins will mit ihm die Hexen unter Druck setzen. Die sollen dorthin verschwinden, wo der Pfeffer wächst."  
Tyler grinste breit. „Oder auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen."  
„Bei dem Wetter wird das aber schwierig."

Zusammen mit Tyler, der sich offenbar eine Auseinandersetzung herbeisehnte, damit er in den Genuss kommen würde, seine Pistole zu benutzen, ging Alejandro nach draußen. Es dauerte keine Minute, da war ihre Kleidung völlig durchnässt.

„Das sind Alex und Arnold", registrierte Tyler. „Aber der Dritte sieht mir nicht nach Potter aus."

Ein paar Schritte später waren sie bei den beiden Squibs angekommen. Völlig entgeistert betrachteten sie die junge Frau, die Arnold und Alex in ihre Mitte genommen hatten. Sie war bewusstlos. Ihr Gesicht war durch die langen Haare bedeckt. Durch den lauten Regen hörte man nur gedämpft die Stimme von Hopkins, der in einiger Entfernung den Innenhof betrat. Natürlich wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen, die Ankunft von Potter live mitzuerleben. Sein Gesicht war fahl und dürr, die Augen und auch die Wangen eingefallen. Er sah aus wie der leibhaftige Tod. Den Regenschirm konnte er kaum halten.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er launisch, nachdem er bei seinen Männern angekommen war. „Das ist nicht Potter!" Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht griff Hopkins in den Haarschopf. „Rot! Hätte ich mir ja denken können", kommentierte er die Haarfarbe der bewusstlosen Hexe. Unsanft riss er ihren Kopf nach oben und musterte das Antlitz. „Wer ist das?"

Alejandro wusste nur zu gut, wer das war, auch wenn sie etwas älter geworden war und sie längeres Haar hatte. Sie war die Frau, auf die man damals Sohn Pablo angesetzt hatte, um an den Zaubereiminister zu gelangen.

Alex übernahm die Antwort. „Das ist Potters Verlobte."  
„Was? Warum schleppt ihr die hier an? Der Auftrag lautete anders!"  
„Sir", beschwichtigte Arnold, der auf seinem noch immer verletzten Bein kaum stehen konnte, „die angeheuerten Zauberer waren nicht gerade eine große Hilfe. Ich glaube, sie haben absichtlich sabotiert."  
Das Gesicht von Hopkins verfinsterte sich wie der Himmel. „Haben sie das?", knurrte er missgestimmt. „Dann sollten wir denen auch mal eine Lektion erteilen."

Noch immer hielt Hopkins den Kopf der jungen Frau an ihren roten Haaren, damit er ihr hübsches Gesicht betrachten konnte. Wo sie war, würde Potter folgen. Vielleicht war es so herum sogar besser, dachte Hopkins. Auf diese Weise hatte er ein Druckmittel gegen Potter und den Minister in der Hand und beide würden aus Angst, die Verlobte und die Tochter zu verlieren, genau das tun, was er wollte. Und wenn er Potter an der kurzen Leine hielt, würde er Macht über die Magische Welt haben.

Unerwartet spuckte Hopkins der bewusstlosen Frau ins Gesicht. „Schafft sie in den Turm. Macht sie fest und sorgt dafür, dass sie schwach bleibt!" Als die beiden Männer sich abwandten, bemerkte Hopkins, dass Arnold humpelte. „Was ist mit dir, mit deinem Bein?"  
„Einer unserer 'Verbündeten' hat mich angegriffen."  
„Lass das von Eleanor verarzten. Glaub mir", Hopkins fasste sich an den Kopf, „ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst." Ihm selbst waren die Kopfschmerzen nun ein täglicher Begleiter, genau wie das Nasenbluten. Für seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand machte er Hexen verantwortlich. Hexen, die sich dafür rächen wollten, was sein Vorfahre Matthew Hopkins ihnen angetan hatte. Von Mr. Andersen, dem Arzt, wollte er sich aus dieser Überzeugung nicht untersuchen lassen.

Alejandro, der sich immer näher an Hopkins herangetreten war, um ebenfalls unter dem Schirm stehen zu können, fragte aufgeregt: „Soll ich allen sagen, dass sie sich bewaffnen sollen? Wenn Potter herausbekommt, dass wir sie haben, wird er herkommen und zwar sehr bald."  
„Das hoffe ich", bestätigte Hopkins. „Es sollen sich alle bewaffnen. Wir müssen jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnen. Ab jetzt will ich rund um die Uhr jemandem am Generator haben, damit wir im entscheidenden Augenblick auf die Scheinwerfer zugreifen können, sollten die uns nachts angreifen."

Schwächlich stapfte Hopkins durch den Matsch zum Gebäudeeingang hinüber. Alejandro blickte ihm nach. Hopkins mag es geschafft haben, an die 300 Hexengegner aus der ganzen Welt hergelotst zu haben, aber die meisten von denen waren religiöse Fanatiker oder Anhänger des esoterischen Bereichs, die Hexen für sämtliches Unheil auf der Welt verantwortlich machten. Das konnte nicht das sein, was Hopkins erreichen wollte, dachte Alejandro. Kaum einer hatte wie er selbst uns ein Sohn miterleben müssen, wie Zauberer und Hexen für den Tod von Familienangehörigen verantwortlich waren. Nur wenige wussten, dass es wirklich Hexen mit teuflischen Kräften gab, die – ohne ihn auch nur anzurühren – einem Menschen die Kehle zerfetzen konnten. In der Festung hielt sich noch das Ehepaar auf, deren drei Söhne von maskierten Mördern mit grünem Nebel das Leben genommen wurde. Und Eleanor, die von ihrem Mann, einem Zauberer, des gemeinsamen Kindes beraubt wurde, als er sie verließ. Alex und Arnold, die ihren Eltern unangenehm waren, weil sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten besaßen und noch vor ihrer Volljährigkeit aus der Familie verbannt wurden. Es war nur eine Handvoll Leute hier, mit magischen Menschen in Berührung gekommen waren. Gebrochene Menschen, die einen begründeten Zorn auf Hexen und Zauberer hatten, doch der Rest? Alejandro schnaufte. Der Rest bestand aus Spinnern, die mit Wünschelruten durch die Gegend rannten, das Qui-Ja-Brett befragten oder ihr Schicksal auspendelten. Keiner spürte den Schmerz, vom dem Alejandro seit Jahren von innen aufgefressen wurde, wenn er an seine Frau und den Missbrauch durch die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Verbrecher dachte, die ihr die Ehre raubten. Nach dem Überfall brannte die Scham so sehr in ihrer Seele, dass sie Erlösung suchte, die sie nach ihrem eigenen Glauben nun nie mehr erfahren würde. Ihr Platz war nicht bei den Engeln. Wegen seiner Taten würde Alejandro eines Tages seine Frau bestimmt wiedersehen können, aber er wollte, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war, so viele Zauberer und Hexen mitnehmen, wie er nur konnte.

„Ach, Alejandro", Hopkins drehte sich zu ihm um, „dein Sohn soll sich um die Hexe kümmern." Ein Widerwort war nicht geduldet. Hopkins wollte seine und die Loyalität seines Sohnes prüfen.  
„Ja, Robert." Kein Widerwort, das wagte Alejandro auch gar nicht. Hopkins war unberechenbar geworden.

Wie arrhythmische Trommelklänge in unbekannten Gebieten des Kongos klang der Regen, der in sämtlichen Teilen des Landes vom Himmel auf die Dächer prasselte. Durch das Wetter herrschte auch eine trübe Stimmung im Hause Malfoy, woran aber auch der Brief schuld sein könnte, der heute mit einer Eule eingetroffen war. Schwester Marie hatte ihm geschrieben. Voller Freude über die Abwechslung in seinem Alltag, die der Brief versprach, rechnete er mit einem persönlichen Inhalt und war daher schwer enttäuscht, als sie nur das Gleiche schrieb wie schon Professor Puddle.

„Ich frage mich", begann seine Frau, „warum du dich so sträubst. Hast du Angst, dass man dir in dem Krankenhaus nicht mit Respekt entgegenkommt?"  
„Meine liebe Narzissa, das letzte Mal, als ich dort war, war ich als Verbrecher im Sicherheitstrakt des Krankenhauses untergebracht. Deine Vermutung könnte daher durchaus zutreffen." Mit gerümpfter Nase legte er den Brief auf dem Kaffeetisch ab und wandte sich seiner Frau zu, die gerade sich bewegende Bilder von Charles in ein Fotoalbum klebte.  
„Es ist doch aber nett von der Schwester, dich auf die möglichen Nachteile hinzuweisen. Ich denke nicht, dass es zu ihrer Aufgabe gehört", sie zeigte Lucius ein ganz besonders niedliches Bild des Enkels und lächelte dabei ganz breit, „den Patienten Briefe zu schreiben." Das Foto des Jungen bekam in dem dicken Fotoalbum eine eigene Seite. „Die Schwester sorgt sich, das konnte ich dem Wortlaut des Briefes entnehmen."  
„Ich habe keine Probleme mit den Augen", versicherte Lucius, der sich auch die anderen Bilder gemeinsam mit seiner Frau anschaute.  
„Hast du den Brief überhaupt gelesen?", stichelte sie. „Es steht deutlich geschrieben, die Untersuchung sei zur Vorbeugung, damit erst gar nichts geschehen kann. Lass dich untersuchen, Lucius, oder möchtest du etwa erneut das Augenlicht verlieren?"

Schon bei Voldemorts letztem Angriff hatte Lucius kaum noch etwas in der Ferne sehen können, außer den unwirklichen Spielen zwischen Licht und Schatten und ein paar grobe Umrisse. Aus der Nähe war er durchaus noch in der Lage gewesen, das Gesicht seines Sohnes auszumachen – und das von Severus. Den Kampf hätte Lucius nicht überlebt, wäre er Voldemorts Befehlen gefolgt und hätte Hogwarts gestürmt. Die Gefahr war groß gewesen, nicht den vermeintlichen Feind, sondern andere Todesser zu treffen. Deren Rache wollte er nicht ausgesetzt sein. Als er seinem Sohn gegenüberstand, war es um ihn geschehen. Die Hoffnung, wenigstens er könnte diesen Krieg überleben, hatte Lucius dazu gebracht, die eigene Freiheit aufzugeben und sich zu ergeben.

Was danach kam, zeigten die Bilder, die nun liebevoll durch die schlanken Hände seiner Frau glitten und sortiert wurden. Ein Enkelkind und eine Halbblüterin als Schwiegertochter.

„Lade sie doch einmal zu uns ein, Lucius."  
„Wen?"  
Eine dieser zierlichen Hände legte sich auf seine. „Ich meine die nette Krankenschwester, von der du so oft erzählt hast. Unsere Familie könnte neue Freunde gebrauchen."  
„Ja, das könnte ich tun. Sie würde dir gefallen."  
„Mmmh", summte sie zustimmend, bevor sie ihm ein Bild unter die Nase hielt, auf dem nicht nur der Enkel zu sehen war, sondern auch er selbst – und zwar schlafend im Bett.  
„Wann war denn das?", fragte er verdutzt, als er ihr das Bild aus der Hand nahm, um es genauer betrachten zu können.  
„Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen. Charles wollte unbedingt zu dir ins Bett krabbeln, aber du hast noch geschlafen. Er hat sich einfach neben dich gelegt."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln pflastert seine ansonsten so arrogant gekräuselten Lippen. Der Junge war einfach allerliebst. Ihn allein zu sehen, wie er mit zahnlosem Lächeln alle begrüßte, die sich ihm näherten, war schon eine Freude. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, sollte er ihn eines Tages nicht mehr sehen können.

„Das Krankenhaus führt auch samstags die Nachsorgeuntersuchung durch?", fragte er seine Frau, woraufhin sie nickte.  
„Ja, auch Morgen."  
Aufgrund ihres siegessicheren Lächelns seufzte Lucius. „Dann werde ich mich Morgen ins Mungos begeben. Wann machen die auf?"  
„Geöffnet haben sie rund um die Uhr, aber um sechs Uhr morgens beginnt die normale Zeit für Patienten. Ich hab es extra nachgeschaut."  
„Gut, dann werde ich pünktlich zu sechs Uhr dort sein."  
Ihre Hand drückte die seine. „Warum so früh?"  
„Ich hätte es gern hinter mich gebracht."  
Seiner Aussage traute sie nicht. „Hast du Angst, man behandelt dich dort schlecht."  
„Die Professoren werden sich hüten mich schlecht zu behandeln. Nein, meine Liebe, ich rechne nur damit, dass es um die Uhrzeit noch still ist. Ich möchte nicht von anderen gesehen werden."  
„Aber das ist doch …"  
„Ich gehe doch hin, das wolltest du doch! Also lass mir meine frühe Morgenstunde."  
Narzissa blickte auf die Uhr. „Dann solltest du aber langsam ins Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät."

Lucius folgte ihrem Blick und stimmte ihr innerlich zu. Ein letztes Mal warf er ein Auge auf die Fotos in ihrer Hand. Eines von Charles im Arm seiner Mutter. Der Junge hatte rotblonde Haare, was man immer deutlicher sehen konnte. Rotblond, dachte Lucius, war noch immer blond.

„Gute Nacht, meine Teuerste."

Mit einem Kuss auf ihre Lippen verabschiedete sich Lucius von seiner Gattin. So ein Gutenachtkuss verschönte einem den Schlaf. Wenn man ihn ersehnte, ihn aber nicht bekam, konnte sich das ins Gegenteil wenden.

Auf der Couch war Harry über ein Buch eingeschlafen, das er nur gelesen hatte, um noch wach zu sein, wenn Ginny kommen würde. Mit steifen Hals wachte er auf und stöhnte, griff sich an den Hals.

„Ah, ich hab mich verlegen", wimmerte er ins durch den Kamin beleuchtete Wohnzimmer hinein. Hedwig schuhute mitleidig. Als er sich aufrichtete, landete das Buch, das er ganz vergessen hatte, mit einem lauten Rums auf dem Boden. Wichtiger als es aufzuheben waren einigen Dehnübungen mit seinem Hals. Er ließ den Kopf kreisen, streckte sie Arme nach oben und räkelte sich. Nachdem das bisschen Bewegung ihn einigermaßen geweckt hatte, blickte er sich im Wohnzimmer um. Keine Spur von Ginny. Neugierig ging er ins Schlafzimmer hinein. Womöglich hatte sie ihn nicht wecken wollen, doch das Bett war leer und kalt. Dafür war das Kinderbett voller Leben. Mit beiden Händen hielt sich Nicholas am Gitter fest und blickte sehnlichst seinen Vater an. Demonstrativ warf er sein kleines Kopfkissen über die Stäbe.

„Frechdachs", murmelte Harry, als er das Kissen mit einem Zauber zurück ins Kinderbett schweben ließ. Nicholas fing es giggelnd in der Luft und warf es nochmals hinaus. Ein neues Spiel war geboren. „Ich habe dazu jetzt keine Lust." Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts war. „Ob ich bei den Zwillingen nachfragen kann?" Ginny würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Ohren langziehen, aber lieber machte er mit übergroßen Ohren Wobbel Konkurrenz, als sich weiterhin um sie sorgen zu müssen.

Den Jungen ließ er im Bett, als er sich im Wohnzimmer an den Kamin kniete und die Wohnung über „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" anflohte. Hätten Fred und George Besuch von ihrer kleinen Schwester, wären sie längst an den Kamin gegangen. Stattdessen kam das Gesicht eines verschlafenen Zwillings ans Tageslicht, der einmal laut gähnte. Wegen der Flammen konnte Harry nie genau sagen, wen er von den beiden dran hatte.

„Fred?"  
„Nein, George. Und ich rate dir, dass es etwas Wichtiges ist. Wir können nämlich leider nicht ausschlafen."  
„Tut mir echt leid, George. Ich dachte, Ginny wäre bei euch, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt."  
Die Sorge in Harrys Stimme machte George mit einem Mal hellwach. „Was ist mit Ginny? Seit wann ist sie weg?"  
„Wir waren in der Winkelgasse bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat und ich bin schon früher gegangen. Das Geschäft macht um 18 Uhr zu."  
„Alle Läden hier machen um 18 Uhr dicht. Ich habe Ginny heute nicht gesehen. Hast du bei Hermine mal nachgefragt? Könnte mir vorstellen, die beiden machen einen Weiberabend oder sowas."  
„Habe ich noch nicht, aber werde ich machen. Und entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe."  
„Kein Ding, Harry. Komm demnächst mal wieder vorbei. Wir haben ein neues Sortiment, dass du unbedingt ausprobieren musst!"  
„Mach ich."

Hermine war über den Kamin im ersten Stock nicht zu erreichen. Sie stand nämlich unten vor der Tür der Apotheke und diskutierte mit Severus.

„Lass mich wenigstens mitkommen!", forderte sie. Störrisch hatte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Durch den vielen Regen war es mittlerweile etwas kühler geworden.  
„Ich sage, ich mach das auf meine Weise! In meinem Plan ist nun einmal kein Platz für dich. Geh schlafen, Hermine."  
„Severus", hielt sie ihn erneut auf, als er gehen wollte. Ohne dass sie es sehen konnte, rollte er mit den Augen.  
„Du bleibst hier!"  
„Und wenn dir etwas passiert? Ich könnte im Gehängten auf dich warten und aufpassen. Das sind Gauner, Severus!"

Unruhig schob er sie zurück in den Laden und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Nur ungern zähle ich das zu meinen Referenzen, aber ich war über zwanzig Jahre lang ein Todesser! Ein Spielball der beiden mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, umgeben von den übelsten Menschen, die das magische Großbritannien hervorbringen konnte. Ich bin, auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst, ohne Zweifel prädestiniert dafür, zwei lumpige Gauner zu observieren. Das ist im Vergleich zu dem, was ich früher tun musste, genauso leicht wie einem Kind die Windeln zu wechseln."  
„Hast du einem Kind schon einmal die Windeln gewechselt?", fragte sie bierernst.  
Im ersten Moment war Severus über ihre Frage erstaunt. „Ich gebe zu, dass dies ein schlechter Vergleich war. Glaube mir einfach, dass nichts geschehen wird."  
„Würde ich ja gern", jammerte sie und schaute ihn dabei mit ihren großen braunen Rehaugen an. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen.  
„Schau nicht so!", verbat er sich den herzzerreißenden Blick ihrerseits. „Und jetzt geh schlafen!"  
„Severus …"  
„Und hör auf zu Nörgeln, das ist ja grauenvoll."

Schweren Herzens ließ sie ihn ohne ein weiteres Widerwort gehen. Noch während er sich entfernte, hörte sie ihn leise fluchen.

Bevor Severus in die Nokturngasse einkehrte, machte er sich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber unsichtbar, was den Regen jedoch nicht davon abhielt, seinen Umriss abzuzeichnen. Zum Glück war weder bei dem schlechten Wetter noch zu dieser Uhrzeit jemand unterwegs. Ungesehen und ungehört verschaffte er sich Zutritt zum Gasthof „Der Gehängte". Zu seinem Erstaunen brannte hier und da noch Licht in der Schankstube, obwohl seit Stunden geschlossen war. Von oben hörte er Schritte. Jemand lief auf und ab, manchmal quietschte eine Diele.

Vorsichtig schlich Severus nach oben und machte an der einzigen Tür Halt, unter der Licht hervortrat. In diesem Zimmer schien eine Menge los zu sein. Er hörte mindestens drei Männerstimmen. Eine davon war beruhigend, die andere aufgebracht und die dritte neutral. Severus presste sein Ohr an die Tür. Als er so nahe an dem Türspalt war, durch den es wie Hechtsuppe zog, roch er den von Hermine beschriebenen Gestank nach „alten Füßen", wie sie sich salopp ausgedrückt hatte. Seine Frage, wie „junge Füße" riechen würden, hatte sie vorhin mit einem leichten Schlag auf seinen Oberarm beantwortet. Der Dieb war also im Raum. Die Stimme von Mr. Fogg, die er bereits kannte, hörte er jedoch nicht. Stattdessen eine säuselnde Stimme, die einen Zauber zu singen schien und die neutrale Stimme des Wirts, der ihm flüchtig bekannt war.

Unmerklich öffnete Severus die Tür. Alle Männer hatten ihm den Rücken zugedreht, so dass er sich hineinschleichen konnte.

„Er soll endlich machen!", forderte der Mann, von dem der üble Geruch ausging. Der rundliche Gastwirt versuchte ihn mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Auf dem Bett, das konnte Severus gut erkennen, lag Mr. Fogg. Er regte sich kaum, atmete flach. Neben ihm saß ein Mann, der seinen Zauberstab auf Foggs Kehle gerichtet hatte. Ein Tuch lag auf Foggs Hals. Es war mit Blut vollgezogen. Der Mann mit dem Zauberstab sang Worte, die Severus bekannt vorkamen. Sie sollten offene Wunden heilen, aber der Scharlatan traf nicht die richtigen Töne. Die Wunde schloss sich halb und öffnete sich erneut.

„Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende", gab er Kurpfuscher zu. „Ich kann dem Mann nicht helfen." Nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte, wandte er sich an den anderen Dieb. „Das macht vier Galleonen."  
„Wie bitte? Ich hör wohl nicht recht!", schrie Stringer den Mann an. „Sie können ihm nicht helfen und wollen Geld dafür?"  
„Das ist der Preis für die Anreise", rechtfertigte sich der Möchtegern-Heiler.  
„Anreise?", spottete Stringer. „Sie wohnen einen Block entfernt."  
„Und habe schon tief und selig geschlafen. Mein Geld, bitte!"

Stringer gab dem Mann kein Geld, sondern ging auf ihn los. Der kräftige Wirt versuchte, die beiden Männer auseinander zu halten, geriet aber mitten ins Gerangel. Genau diesen Zeitpunkt nutzte Severus, um sich dem Mann auf dem Bett zu nähern. Foggs Gesicht war weiß, die Augenlider nur halb geöffnet. Er schien wegen des Blutverlusts nicht ganz bei sich zu sein, weswegen Severus es wagte, das rote Tuch vom Hals zu entfernen, um einen Blick auf die Verletzung zu werfen. Ein Stich. Jemand hatte dem Mann sehr wahrscheinlich mit einem Messer in den Hals gestochen. Für Stichwunden kannte Severus einen hervorragenden Zauberspruch aus der „Hausapotheke" seiner Mutter, denn Tobias Snape kam nachts nicht selten betrunken aus dem nächst gelegenen Pub, wo er aus lauter Trotteligkeit in eine der recht häufig vorkommenden Messerstechereien geraten war. Da hatte es ihn nie gestört, wenn ein Zauberspruch an ihm angewandt wurde, dachte Severus. Vielleicht war sein Vater in diesem Momenten aber auch nur zu betrunken gewesen, um davon überhaupt Kenntnis zu erlangen.

Eine leichte Bewegung am Hals ließ Fogg zur Besinnung kommen. Als er sah, dass der improvisierte Verband sich anhob, da flüsterte er hoffnungsvoll: „Miss Granger?"  
Sofort drehte sich Stringer zu seinem Freund um, kam schnellstens ans Bett. „Was hast du gesagt?"  
Nur röchelnd könnte er antworten: „Jemand ist hier im Raum."

Bevor Stringer Zeit fand, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, materialisierte sich der Eindringlich plötzlich. Erst sah Stringer nur die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, weswegen er seinen Stab zog, doch als er genauer hinsah, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Vor ihm stand ein Todesser, den er aus Zeitungen kannte. Vor lauter Schreck ließ er seinen Stab fallen und wagte es nicht, sich nach ihm zu bücken.

„Ich bin kurz davor, mir selbst lobend auf die Schulter zu klopfen", spottete Severus amüsiert. „Noch niemals zuvor habe ich jemanden mit meiner bloßen Anwesenheit entwaffnet. Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal."

Stringer war geschockt und konnte sich nicht rühren. Gegen einen Todesser hatte er keine Chance. Dem Quacksalber ging es genauso, doch der Gastwirt bewies Mut und führte seine Hand hinter die dreckige Schürze. Mit seiner Zunge erzeugte Severus ein schnalzendes Geräusch, als wollte er jemanden auf einen Fauxpas hinweisen.

Er blickte den Wirt an und flüsterte angriffslustig: „Nicht doch, Väterchen, sonst werden wir noch zu Frost." Bedrohlich winkte er dem Wirt mit seinem Stab zu, so dass der von seinem Vorhaben abließ. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes entfernte sich Severus vom Bett des Verletzten und näherte sich Stringer, den er aus sicherer Entfernung fragte: „Wo ist der Vielsafttrank?"  
„Verbraucht", kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Tatsächlich? Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, ist es zu dieser Verletzung gekommen?" Andeutungsweise zeigte Severus auf Fogg.  
„Das waren Squibs", erwiderte Stringer, doch Severus glaubte ihm nicht.  
„Sie wollen mir weismachen, ein paar Squibs hätten Sie und Ihren Bekannten überwältigt?"  
„Nun ja …", druckste Stringer herum. „Sie haben gedroht, ihm die Kehle zu durchtrennen, wenn ich sie nicht an einen bestimmten Ort bringe. Sie haben nicht nur gedroht, wie man sehen kann."  
„Welchen Ort?"  
„Clova."

Bei Severus schrillten die Alarmglocken. Clova. Ganz in der Nähe sollte die Festung von Hopkins liegen, wie er vor Ewigkeiten von Remus erfahren hatte. Vielleicht nur Zufall. Ein Zufall ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang.

„Was spielte der Vielsafttrank für eine Rolle?"  
„Es hat sowieso nicht geklappt, was wir vorhatten", antwortete Stringer, der mehrmals einen sorgenvollen Blick zu Fogg hinüberwarf. „Die wollten ihn abstechen. Ich musste sie dorthin bringen! Wir haben mit denen nichts mehr zu schaffen." Stringer ging einen Schritt aufs Bett zu, doch Severus richtete seinen Stab auf ihn. „Ich wollte doch nur …" Zaghaft nickte er zu seinem Freund. „Man kann ihm nicht helfen."  
„Er", mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete Severus auf den Quacksalber, „kann ihm nicht helfen." An entsprechende Person gewandt kritisierte er: „Sie sollten Noten lernen, bevor Sie sich an solchen Sprüchen versuchen. Und jetzt gehen Sie! Ich rate Ihnen, kein Sterbenswörtchen von dem zu verlieren, was hier vorgefallen ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Der Mann, der von dem Wirt geholt worden war, um Fogg zu helfen, nickte eingeschüchtert und verschwand geräuschlos, weil er kein Aufsehen erregen wollte. Der Wirt blickte zur Tür hinüber und fragte dümmlich: „Soll ich auch gehen?"  
„Ja bitte, obwohl ich mir über Ihre Rolle noch nicht ganz im Klaren bin. Sind Sie ein Mittäter oder tatsächlich nur der treudoofe Gastwirt, der von nichts eine Ahnung hat."  
„Letzteres, Sir."  
„Verschwinden Sie schon", zischelte Severus. „Für Sie gilt das Gleiche: Kein Sterbenswörtchen kommt über Ihre Lippen!" Nachdem auch der Wirt gegangen war, blickte er Stringer an. „Nun zu Ihnen." Er näherte sich dem eingeschüchterten Mann. „Wenn Sie vermeiden möchten, dass ich mir einen gemeinen Spitznamen für Sie ausdenke", Severus rümpfte angeekelt die große Nase, „und glauben Sie mir, es fallen mir viele ein, dann nennen Sie mir Ihren richtigen Namen."  
„Stringer."  
„Mr. Stringer also. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten darf, mir von Ihrem misslungenen Plan zu erzählen. Lassen Sie nichts Wichtiges aus, aber halten Sie sich trotzdem kurz, denn erst danach werde ich entscheiden, ob ich Ihrem Freund helfen werde oder nicht."

Ein paar Ecken weiter in der Winkelgasse lief Hermine im Wohnzimmer aufgeregt hin und her. Sie malte sich die übelsten Szenarien aus, stellte sich vor, wie Severus in ein Duell geraten war oder wie man ihn überwältigt hatte. Als ihre ausgeprägte Fantasie ihr sogar zeigte, wie jemand seinen Leichnam entsorgte, war sie drauf und dran, zum Gasthaust zu gehen. Es würde ihr reichen, Severus lebendig zu sehen, aber er hatte ihr verboten, ihm zu folgen.

Als der Kamin zischte, fuhr sie vor lauter Schreck zusammen, eilte dennoch hinüber, falls es Severus war.

„Hermine? Offensichtlich habe ich dich nicht geweckt. Ist Ginny bei dir?"  
„Nein Harry, ich habe sie heute nicht gesehen."  
Ihm war die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht nicht entgangen. „Was ist mir dir?"  
„Ach, es ist nur Severus. Ich hatte Probleme mit einem Kunden und er, ähm, kümmert sich gerade drum."  
„Gut, dann stör ich nicht länger. Wollte nur wissen, wo Ginny ist."  
Erst jetzt wurde Hermine skeptisch. „Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?"  
„Bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat. Ich bin um halb sechs gegangen, sie ist aber noch geblieben."

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. Es kurz vor drei Uhr mitten in der Nacht. Sie kannte ihre Freundin und wusste, denn Molly hatte es ihren Kindern eingebläut, sich immer zu melden, falls mal etwas geschehen sollte. Das ungute Gefühl übermannte sie, dass tatsächlich etwas geschehen sein könnte.

„Vielleicht ist sie nur bei Fred und George?", vermutete Hermine laut, hoffte gleichzeitig, dass es so war.  
„Nein, da habe ich schon gefragt."  
Hermine grübelte. „Ihr habt bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat die Kleider anprobiert?" Weil Harry nickte, ahnte Hermine etwas. „Dann ist sie vielleicht von ihren Freundinnen abgefangen worden. Weißt ja, wie die jungen Leute so sind, wenn eine aus ihrem Kreis heiratet. Schau im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nach. Ich könnte wetten, die trinken dort heimlich Feuerwhisky."  
„Das ist eine gute Idee! Danke, Hermine."

Sofort machte sich Harry auf, um seinen alten Gemeinschaftsraum zu besuchen. Als ehemaliger Gryffindor war ihm der Zugang erlaubt. Das Passwort war von Minerva nicht nur an ihn, sondern auch an Remus weitergegeben worden. Für den Notfall war es besser, wenn mehrere Lehrer die Passwörter ihrer Häuser kannten.

Die fette Dame schlief. Harry weckte sie so gefühlvoll wie nur möglich auf, indem er sie leise ansprach und sich mehrmals räusperte. Endlich öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Professor Potter, meinen Sie nicht, es ist etwas spät für …"  
„Herzensdame", sagte Harry, blickte der fetten Dame dabei in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich geschmeichelt.  
„Aber Professor Potter", schäkerte sie.  
„Das ist doch nur das Passwort!"  
„Ah natürlich."

Um einer peinlichen Konversation zu entgehen, öffnete sie in Windeseile den Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum – zum leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, wie Harry feststellen musste, als er ihn betrat. Einzig die bewegten Bilder regten sich im Schlaf. Möglicherweise, dachte Harry, saß Ginny mit ihren Freundinnen oben im Schlafraum und schilderte die Anordnung jeden einzelnen Nadelstichs, den man für ihr Brautkleid ausgeführt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken ging er die Stufen nach oben zu den Schlafräumen, öffnete die Tür und löste damit den schrillen Alarm aus, der die Mädchen vor aufdringlichen Mitschülern schützen sollte.

„Verdammt", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Das Geräusch war vermutlich meilenweit zu hören und so laut, dass Harry sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da waren sämtliche Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, aber auch eine aufgeweckte Minerva mit strengem Blick, die den Alarm beendete. Neben ihr stand ein sehr verschlafener Remus mit zerzaustem Haar, der das Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Was ist hier los?" Mit Minervas Blick war klar, dass sie ihre Frage an Harry gerichtet hatte.  
„Ich suche Ginny."  
Minerva ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen. „Nun, wie Sie sehen, ist Miss Weasley nicht hier." An die Schüler gerichtet befahl sie: „Ab ins Bett, es handelt sich nur um ein Missverständnis."

Murmelnd folgten die Schüler der Anweisung ihrer Hauslehrerin und verschwanden wieder in ihren Betten. Als die drei allein waren, blickte Minerva Harry böse an.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Harry?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo Ginny abgeblieben ist. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur bei einer Freundin und übernachtet dort, aber ich weiß es nicht und mache mir deswegen große Sorgen."  
Der strenge Blick wich einem mitfühlenden, als Minerva ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Gehen Sie schlafen und warten Sie den morgigen Tag ab. Vielleicht hat sie nur einem ihrer Brüder Gesellschaft geleistet?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei den Zwillingen ist sie nicht, Bill weiß auch von nichts. Ron habe ich noch nicht erreichen können und Percy hat sie auch nicht gesehen."  
Remus schmunzelte. „Hast du die alle mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Harry mit unschuldiger Miene.  
„Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass dir niemand den Kopf abgerissen hat." Remus drängte sich zwischen Minerva und Harry, um ihm einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen. „Komm mit." Minerva bedeutete er mit einem Blick, dass er sich um Harry kümmern würde.

Remus führte Harry nach unten ins Erdgeschoss, wo sich dessen Räume befanden. Er setzte Harry aufs Sofa und bestellte bei einem Hauself, der genauso verschlafen aussah wie er selbst, ein wenig Tee und Gebäck.

„Harry", begann er ruhig, „ich weiß ganz genau, was in dir vorgeht. Wenn Tonks auf einer ihrer geheimen Missionen war, dann …"  
„Nein Remus, das ist was anderes. Da wusstest du, dass sie sich nicht bei dir melden darf. Du wusstest, dass sie einen Auftrag vom Ministerium hatte und außerdem wusstest du, dass Kingsley an ihrer Seite war. Würde ich das wissen, könnte ich mich in Ruhe zurücklehnen."  
Remus äußerte sich nicht sofort, sondern nahm von dem Hauself den Tee entgegen, den er sofort einschenkte. Als er Harry eine Tasse reichte, fragte er: „Seit wann vermisst du sie denn?"  
„Seit halb sechs habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Der Laden, indem sie war, macht um sechs zu."  
Auf die Uhr blickend rechnete Remus sich aus, dass es bereits über acht Stunden waren. „Hat sie wirklich gar nichts gesagt? Vielleicht andeutungsweise, dass sie irgendwo hin möchte. Frag doch mal bei Hermine nach."  
„Hab ich auch schon. Ginny ist nicht da und niemand weiß, wo sie sein könnte. Langsam wird mir das unheimlich."  
„Es ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes passiert", versuchte Remus ihm weiszumachen, doch Harrys Blick überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. „Was willst du denn tun, Harry? Jeden Bekannten anflohen und fragen? Um diese Uhrzeit?"  
„Natürlich, sie würde das Gleiche für mich tun!"  
Ein Seufzer entwich Remus, bevor er empfahl: „Hast du Molly schon angefloht?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."  
„Na, dann mal los!"

Es war eine gute Idee, Molly zu kontaktieren und ihr davon zu berichten, dass Ginny nicht auffindbar war. Sie war so außer sich, dass sie sich bereit erklärte, sämtliche Bekannten anzuflohen, denn auch sie fand es genau wie Harry mehr als nur seltsam, dass Ginny sich nicht meldete.

„Harry, nur für den Fall …" Remus druckste herum. „Ich will ja nicht pessimistisch erscheinen, aber du solltest auch beim Mungos fragen, ob sie dort vielleicht eingeliefert wurde."  
„Ja", Harrys Magen spielte verrückt bei dem Gedanken, „ja, das werde ich tun."

Vor dem Kamin kniend warf er das Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief das Mungos. Er wartete auf eine Verbindung. Währenddessen stellte er sich sehr bildhaft alle möglichen Verletzungen vor, die Ginny haben könnte. Einen verstauchten Fuß, ein gebrochenes Bein. Womöglich war sie am ganzen Körper mit blauen Flecken übersät. Was, wenn sie gestürzt war und so böse mit dem Kopf gegen etwas gefallen wäre, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn oder Nicholas erinnern könnte?

Genau jene Körperstellen, an die Harry gedacht hatte, begannen in der gleichen Reihenfolge bei Ginny zu kribbeln. Erst zuckten ihre Füße, die Zehen spreizten sich. Gefühl breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus, was sie dösig zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Augen konnte sie noch nicht öffnen, aber endlich war es ihr möglich, die Umgebung ein wenig wahrzunehmen. Ihre Beine waren kalt, fast so, als würde sie keine Hose tragen. Als sie versuchte, sie zu bewegen, spürte sie einen Steinboden und etwas Stroh. In einem Bett war sie also nicht, das konnte sie ausschließen. In ihrem Kopf rauschte und hämmerte es unentwegt. Die Luft war feucht, aber sehr angenehm. Ihre Lungen atmeten einmal tief durch. Vage erinnerte sie sich an den süßlichen Geruch, der ihr die Sinne geraubt hatte. Ihre Gedanken waren wirr, doch dann, als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie überfallen worden war, riss sie die Augen auf. Es war Nacht, aber durch den gerade wieder abnehmenden Mond hell genug, um drei schmale Öffnungen an den Wänden zu erkennen, durch die er in den runden Raum hineinschien. Nicht in ihrem Kopf war das trommelnde Geräusch zu vernehmen, sondern von draußen, denn es regnete heftig. Ginny legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte nach oben. Der Raum schien kein Dach zu haben. War sie etwa in Hogwarts? Dort waren manche Räume so hoch, dass man die Decke nicht sehen konnte.

Langsam kam sie wieder zu Sinnen. Ihre rechte Hand schmerzte, auch die Schulter, doch als Ginny versuchte, sich ihre Hand zu betrachten, spürte sie ein Ziehen. Sie konnte ihre Hand nicht an den Oberkörper führen, denn irgendetwas hielt sie fest. Erschrocken darüber, vielleicht nicht allein in diesem Raum zu sein, blickte sie an ihrem rechten Arm nach oben. Der Anblick, der sich ihr offenbarte, war noch viel unheilvoller als der Gedanke an einen Fremden. Um ihr zierliches Handgelenk herum befand sich eine breite Schelle aus massivem Eisen. Sie zerrte ein wenig, doch weder gab die eiserne Kette nach, die an der Handschelle und der Wand befestigt war, noch konnte sie ihre Hand aus der engen Öffnung befreien. Da ihr Arm die ganze Zeit über in einer unnatürlichen Stellung verharrte, schmerzte die Schulter am meisten. Sie musste aufstehen, um ihren Arm und das Gelenk zu entlasten, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr noch nicht.

Tief Luft holend sammelte Ginny Kraft. Ihr fiel auf, dass Nase und Mund trocken waren, die Schleimhäute sogar leicht angeschwollen. Sie führte es auf die süßliche Flüssigkeit zurück, die sie eingeatmet hatte. Mit ihrer linken Hand tastete sie ihre Kleidung ab, aber der Zauberstab war weit und breit nicht zu finden. Sie sammelte sich, um einen wortlosen Aufrufezauber anzuwenden, doch wie sie es befürchtet hatte, war sie geistig nicht dazu in der Lage. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, war zu schwach. Das spürte sie besonders, als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten. Langsam zog sie sich mit der rechten Hand an der Kette hoch, stieß sich mit der linken von der steinernen Wand ab. Ihre Knie zitterten. Wie ein geplagtes Arbeitspferd begann sie wild zu schnaufen. Das bisschen Bewegung raubte ihre letzte Energie, so dass sie resignierend wieder auf dem Boden Platz nahm. Sie trug tatsächlich keine Hose. Ihr Hemd war feucht, aber das hatte man ihr wenigstens gelassen.

Wenn sie sich auch kaum rühren konnte, dann wollte sie sich zumindest mit dem Ort ihrer Gefangenschaft beschäftigen. Sie konnte einen Tisch ausmachen, auf dem aber nichts bis auf einen weichen Stoffhaufen abgelegt war, den sie als ihre Hose identifizieren wollte. Die Regale an den Wänden waren leer. Zwei kleine Schränke standen links und rechts von einer Tür. Eine Tür – ein Ausweg! Nochmals betrachtete Ginny die drei schmalen Öffnungen. Eine war direkt über der Tür angebracht und unterschied sich in der Größe von den beiden anderen, denn sie waren nicht so hoch angelegt. Draußen konnte sie rein gar nichts erkennen, also blickte sie sich wieder im Raum um. Rechts von ihr lag ein großer Haufen Wäsche. Links führte eine steinerne Wendeltreppe an genau der Wand nach oben, an der sie mit der rechten Hand angekettet war. Gern würde sie sich der Fessel widmen, aber die war zu weit oben und aufstehen konnte sie noch nicht. Mit den Augen der Wendeltreppe folgend sah sie, dass es weiter oben leicht versetzt noch mehr von diesen schmalen Öffnungen gab, die wie Schießscharten aussahen.

Ginny ließ entkräftet den Kopf hängen. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf die linke Armbeuge, auf der etwas klebte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie mit Lippen und Zähnen das klebende Etwas entfernt hatte. Darunter, direkt in ihrer Armbeuge, erkannte sie etwas Dunkles. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge drüber. Da war ein bitterer Geschmack auszumachen, aber auch Blut konnte sie deutlich schmecken. Ginny war nicht so dumm nach Hilfe zu rufen. Stattdessen versuche sie erneut sich aufzurichten und diesmal ging es schon leichter. Ihr Kreislauf, das verrieten die hellen Blitze an den Seiten ihres Sichtfelds, war noch nicht sehr stabil, aber je mehr sie sich bewegte, desto besser schneller kam sie auf die Beine.

Neugierig beäugte sie die eiserne Fessel an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. So sehr sie sich auf anstrengte, ihr Daumen vereitelte jeden Versucht, aus der Schelle zu schlüpfen.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ sie hochschrecken. Dreimal drehte sich ein Schlüssel, der den schweren Riegel umschlug. Zittern beobachtete sie, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und zwei Personen hereintraten, von denen sie nur die schwarzen Umrisse sehen konnten, denn sie blendeten sie mit etwas Hellem.

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass die Dosis zu gering war. Sorg dafür, dass sie bis Morgen durchschläft!", blaffte eine verschlafene Stimme.  
Der andere widersprach: „Das geht aufs Herz. Da darf man nicht zu viel nehmen."  
„Ist doch scheißegal. Ich hab keine Lust, dreimal in der Nacht aufzustehen, nur weil unser Prinzesschen wach ist."

Kein Wort kam über Ginnys Lippen. Sie war starr vor Angst. Diese Männer waren ihr nicht wohlgesinnt, das spürte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie beobachtete, wie einer aus seiner großen Tasche zwei einzelne Teile herausnahm, deren Schutzhüllen er entfernte, bevor er sie zusammensetzte. Den länglichen Gegenstand hielt er in der rechten Hand, während er mit der linken eine Ampulle aus der Tasche zog. Von dem zuvor zusammengesetzten länglichen Gegenstand entfernte er eine Kappe ab und stach in die Ampulle. Etwas von der Flüssigzeit zog er aus dem kleinen Glasbehälter hinaus. Als sie sich ihr damit näherten, begann Ginny zu wimmern.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie eingeschüchtert. Sie machte sich nichts vor. Angekettet an der Wand und ohne ihren Zauberstab war sie so gut wie hilflos. „Was wollen Sie?"  
„Die Kleine ist mir schon ein wenig zu wach, Kumpel. Gib ihr lieber zwei Dosen."  
„Sei still und halt sie fest", zischte der Mann mit dem länglichen Gegenstand in der Hand. Der andere hielt die Taschenlampe, griff mit der anderen Hand nach Ginnys linkem Arm. Ein kalter Wattebausch reinigte ihre Armbeuge. Sofort wehrte sie sich, doch beide Männer waren zu stark. Als das zylinderförmige Objekt sich im Schein der Lampe ihrem Arm näherte, bemerkte sie die lange Nadel.  
„Nicht! Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"

Sie konnten.

Gegen beide Männer kam sie nicht an, auch nicht dagegen, dass sich die Nadel in ihren Unterarm bohrte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie am eigenen Leib erlebt. Von Klassenkameraden hatte sie einmal gehört, was es mit Impfungen in der Muggelwelt auf sich hatte. Der unangenehme Moment war schnell vorüber. Die Nadel wurde entfernt, aber die Flüssigkeit war in ihr. Es hat nicht wehgetan und gerade das jagte ihr Angst ein. Wieder klebte man ihr etwas auf den Unterarm. Davon bekam sie kaum noch etwas mit, denn ihr Herz pumpte das Beruhigungsmittel durch den ganzen Körper.

Fünf Herzschläge, sechs, sieben.

Langsam sackte sie zusammen und schloss ihre Augen.

Einige Kilometer von ihr entfernt öffnete Harry gerade die seinen. Im Mungos waren drei Frauen über Nacht eingeliefert worden, aber das waren eine Blonde und eine Brünette. Die einzig Rothaarige war über sechzig Jahre alt.

„Fehlanzeige", seufzte Harry. Remus klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Ich hab schon Luna und Neville angefloht, Ron erreiche ich noch immer nicht."  
„Vielleicht ist sie mit ihm unterwegs?"  
„Nein Remus, das glaube ich nicht. Ich schicke Ron am besten meinen Patronus."

Harry benötigte drei Anläufe, um seinen gestaltlichen Patronus zu formen, was Remus wiederum vor Augen hielt, wie angeschlagen Harry war, wie sehr er sich um Ginny sorgte. Der silberfarbene Hirsch rannte davon. Die weiteren Schritte, die er unternehmen könnte, sausten ungeordnet in Harrys Kopf umher.

„Sollte ich die Polizeibrigade verständigen?"  
Ein Kopfschütteln war Remus' Antwort. „Du hast mit Molly gesprochen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Arthur so lange in den Ohren liegt, bis er King oder Tonks rausschickt."  
„Ja, da kannst du Recht haben." Harry seufzte. „Ich muss bei Verstand bleiben. Vorhin habe ich nicht einmal mehr an den Alarm gedacht, der auf den Mädchenschlafsälen liegt."  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Harry. Minerva hat es auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Und außerdem", Remus grinste, „hast du damit wieder einmal bewiesen, wie viel von James in dir steckt. Der hat den Alarm damals nämlich auch ausgelöst."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln nach. Jede Abwechslung von seiner Sorge war willkommen. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er aber ganz andere Intentionen hatte als ich."  
„Damit könntest du sogar richtig liegen", bestätigte Remus, der sich erlaubte, für einen Moment in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. „Das lass dir am besten von Minerva erzählen, wenn sie nach dem heutigen Vorfall nicht selbst das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, dich über die damaligen Flausen deines Vaters zu unterrichten."

Der Kamin knisterte und Harry hoffte, dass Ginny sich melden würde. Es war ihm sogar egal, wenn sie sturzbetrunken wäre, nur wünschte er sich, sie würde es sein. Die Stimme hörte sich ähnlich an wie Ginnys, aber nicht mehr so hell. Es war ihre Mutter.

„Harry?"  
„Ja Molly, ich bin hier."  
„Gut, mein Junge, gut!" Molly war völlig aufgekratzt. „Ich bin die gesamte Gästeliste durchgegangen. Niemand, den ich erreicht haben, weiß etwas über ihren Verbleib."  
„Was kann ich denn jetzt tun? Soll ich eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben?"  
„Mach mal Platz, Arthur und ich kommen rüber."

Das Flohnetzwerk war eine umwerfende Erfindung. Im Nu stiegen Arthur und Molly aus dem Kamin. Arthur trug noch oder wieder seinen Anzug, Molly hingegen war im Nachthemd gekommen und hatte sich lediglich ein selbstgestricktes Jäckchen übergezogen.

Bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, fragte Arthur bereits: „Harry, wo und wann hast du Ginny das letzte Mal gesehen." Gewissenhaft antwortete Harry seinem Schwiegervater in spe. „Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat." Arthur summte nachdenklich. „Ich werde Kingsley hinschicken."  
Remus warf ein: „Und Tonks."  
„Und Tonks", wiederholte Arthur, als wäre es seine Idee. „Die beiden sollen sich den Laden ansehen und sollen die Verkäuferinnen aufsuchen und befragen."  
„Da war noch ein Mann", erklärte Harry, „ein Mr. Masamator, der sich persönlich um uns gekümmert hat."  
Hier war es Molly, der der Name nicht fremd war. „Ach tatsächlich? Der war dort?"  
Harry nickte lediglich, denn Arthur ließ die anderen an seinen Plänen teilhaben. „Dann werde ich herausfinden, wo der Mann wohnt. Wir machen aber noch keine offizielle Sache draus, Harry! Wenn wir das tun sollten, wird das Morgen in den Zeitungen stehen. Das muss nicht sein." Aufgeregt begann Arthur seine Brille zu putzen. „Harry, was ist mit deinem Hauself? Hast du ihn schon gebeten, sich auf die Suche zu machen?"  
„Nein, das wollte ich als Nächstes tun, aber da habt ihr mich angefloht. Ich habe vorher mit dem Mungos gesprochen. Dort ist niemand eingeliefert worden, auf den Ginnys Beschreibung passt."  
„Gut, dass du das schon erledigt hast, sonst hätte ich das nämlich in Angriff genommen." Noch immer war Arthur nicht damit fertig, seine Brille zu putzen und das tat er immer, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war. Endlich rückte Arthur mit der Sprache raus. „Sag mal, ihr habt euch nicht gestritten, oder?"  
Das war es also, dachte Harry, was ihn so sehr beschäftigt hatte. „Nein, haben wir nicht. Die Anprobe dauerte bei Ginny nur etwas länger, deswegen sagte sie, ich sollte mit Nicholas schon nachhause gehen."  
Mollys Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wo ist denn der kleine Spatz?"  
„Im Schlafzimmer", war die Antwort und gleichzeitig für Molly die Erlaubnis, nach Nicholas zu sehen.

Arthur blickte seiner Frau hinterher, bis sie im anderen Raum verschwunden war, erst dann, ganz leise, sprach er: „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes mit Ginny. Dir brauche ich nicht zu sagen, dass es nicht zu ihrem Charakter passt, einfach unauffindbar zu sein. Seit dem Krieg hat sie, wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte, immer einem ihrer Brüder Bescheid gegeben, wo sie sich aufhält. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Harry, schätze ich ihr Verschwinden als ernste Angelegenheit ein."  
„Warum?", fragte Harry nach, aber dann, urplötzlich, fiel ihm die Antwort selbst ein. „Wegen ihrem Ex?"  
„Möglich", murmelte Arthur. „Ich will nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber ich denke auf jeden Fall, dass etwas geschehen ist, was sie handlungsunfähig gemacht hat. Das Mungos ist nicht der einzige Ort, wo Menschen eingeliefert werden. Jemand sollte die anderen Einrichtungen kontaktieren."  
Wie selbstverständlich meldete sich Remus für diese Aufgabe. „Ich mach das! Ich werde mir gleich alles Wichtige raussuchen."  
„Gut, dann sag ich Kingsley Bescheid, dass er mit Tonks …"

Im Hintergrund öffnete sich die Tür. Molly kam mit einem sehr wachen Nicholas im Arm ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Hellwach stand er da in seinem Bettchen, der kleine Spatz." Sie strahlte genauso breit wie Nicholas, der seine Stoffeule am Flügel hielt, damit sie nicht wegflattern konnte.  
„Molly, wir sollten jetzt lieber gehen", schlug Arthur zaghaft vor, denn er wusste, wie schwer es war, seine Frau von ihrem Enkel zu trennen.  
„Ja, na dann", sie gab den Jungen an Harry ab, „wir sehen uns sicherlich noch vor der Hochzeit."

Ohne es zu wollen hatte Molly mit dieser Anmerkung einen dunklen Schatten über die Anwesenden geworfen. Besonders Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals dazu kommen würde, Ginny tatsächlich zu heiraten. Was, wenn etwas so Schlimmes geschehen war, dass er …? Er wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken fortzuführen.

Unerwartet stolperte jemand durch den Kamin und landete auf dem Boden. Es handelte sich um Ron, der ein oder zwei Gläser Alkohol zu viel hatte.

„Harry?", säuselte er angetrunken. „Wassn los? Hab dein' Patronnnuss gesehen."  
„Ronald Weasley!" Bei der Stimme seiner Mutter verzog er das Gesicht und gab sich alle Mühe, aufrecht zu stehen, was er durchaus zustande brachte, aber er schwankte. „Wie kannst du dich nur in diesem Zustand jedem zeigen?", schimpfte Molly.  
„Wenn Harry ruft, dann komm isch", nuschelte er.  
Weil er ihn Zuhause nicht angetroffen hatte, fragte Harry neugierig: „Wo warst du? Ich habe die ganze Nacht versucht, dich über den Kamin zu erreichen."  
„Ich war …" Ron überdachte seine Worte und begann von vorn. „Ich habe mich mit der 'Quidditch-Interessengemeinschaft' getroffen." Es war ein Wunder, dass Ron dieses Wort ohne zu nuscheln herausgebracht hatte.  
Harry schnaufte. Die normale Situation mit seinem Freund ließ ihn glauben, alles wäre in Ordnung. „Ihr habt ein Spiel gewonnen und euch in einem Pub die Kante gegeben", verbesserte er seinen Ron.  
„Um was geht' denn?", wollte der Angetrunkene wissen, womit er gleichzeitig auch von seinem Team-Besäufnis ablenken wollte.  
Die Realität war auf einen Schlag wieder da und Harry klärte ihn auf. „Wir vermissen Ginny und niemand weiß, wo sie steckt. Bei dir war sie nicht zufällig?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wann ist sie weg?"

Man erzählte Ron alles, was man wusste. Gleich darauf folgte er seinen Eltern durch den Kamin, damit er von seiner Mutter einen Trank bekommen konnte, der ihn wieder nüchtern machen sollte. Remus machte sich daran, von seinem Kamin aus sämtliche Einrichtungen zu kontaktieren, wo man Ginny hingebracht haben könnte. Harry war wieder allein und rief seinen Hauself.

„Wobbel?" Geräuschlos erschien der Elf im Wohnzimmer. „Wobbel, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich vermisse Ginny und ich möchte …"  
„Nein, Sir …"  
Harry überhörte die Warnung, weil er so in Gedanken war. „… dass du sie suchst und …"  
„Sagen Sie es nicht!"  
„… herholst!" Wobbel seufzte und schloss resignierend die Augen. „Was ist, Wobbel?"  
„Sir, sofern sich Miss Weasley in der magischen Welt aufhält, sehe ich kein Problem. Ich darf jedoch laut Gesetz nicht auf Befehl meines Herrn in die Muggelwelt. Schon gar nicht darf ich dort mit meinen magischen Fähigkeiten einwirken. Ich werde Ihnen also keine Hilfe sein, sollte sich Miss Weasley bei den Muggeln aufhalten."  
Seinen Befehl hätte Harry unter Umständen anders ausdrücken können, um seinem Elf mehr Freiheit zu lassen, doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät. „Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." Ein Seufzer entwich ihm. „Aber du darfst mir doch sicher Bescheid geben, sollte sie in der Muggelwelt sein, oder?"  
„Das schon, Sir."  
„Mehr will ich gar nicht. Sofern ich weiß, wo sie ist, werde ich sie holen und zwar persönlich!"

Das Gleiche dachte Hermine, nur dass sie nicht Ginny persönlich holen wollte, sondern Severus. Er war ihrer Meinung nach schon viel zu lange weg. Sie befürchtete, ihm könnte etwas geschehen sein. Unruhig ging sie ihn ihrem Wohnzimmer umher und störte somit den Kniesel bei seinem Schlaf. Dass er wohlauf war, konnte sie nicht wissen.

Severus hatte sich über Fogg gebeugt und die Stichwunde am Hals mit dem richtigen Gesang geheilt.

„Sie benötigen einen Trank, der den Blutverlust ausgleicht."  
„Haben Sie einen dabei?", fragte Stringer.  
„Ich trage nichts bei mir, dass Sie einfach stehlen könnten", hielt er dem Dieb vor Augen. „Die Geschichte, die Sie mir erzählt haben, macht wenig Sinn. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie mir wichtige Details vorenthalten haben." Stringer hatte die Anmut zu erröten. „Dachte ich's mir." Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes warf Severus einen Zauber auf Stringer und Fogg.  
Stringer befürchtete das Schlimmste. „Was war das?"  
Gelassen erklärte Severus: „Ein Fahndungszauber. Sollten Sie es wagen zu apparieren, werden Sie meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Jetzt helfen Sie Ihrem Freund auf. Wir gehen ein paar Blocks."  
„Wohin?"  
„Zur Apotheke, wo Sie in den Genuss kommen werden, meine Befragungsmethoden kennen zu lernen."

Laut und deutlich hörte man Stringer schlucken. Es war durch alle Zeitungen gegangen, wem Severus Snape gedient hatte. Selbst wenn er einen Merlin für seine tapferen Taten während des Krieges erhalten hatte, waren ihm die Methoden der Todesser mit Sicherheit nicht fremd, dachte Stringer.

Mit Foggs Arm über seiner Schulter half Stringer seinem Freund den ganzen Weg über, indem er ihn beim Gehen stützte. Nachdem sie die Nokturngasse verlassen hatten, trafen sie in der Winkelgasse auf zwei Gestalten, die an der Tür von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat standen und hineinlugten. Bei dem verregneten Wetter war das äußerst auffällig. Severus wandte sich den beiden Dieben zu.

„Sie warten hier und denken Sie gar nicht erst daran zu verschwinden!" Schon war Severus zu den beiden Personen hinübergegangen, die, als sie ihn bemerkten, sich ihm näherten.  
„Severus?", fragte Kingsley erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier um diese Zeit?"  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich fragen. Gibt es Ärger?"  
Tonks beäugte die beiden Gestalten, die ein paar Meter abseits standen und fragte: „Wer sind die?"  
Ihrem Blick folgend erklärte er: „Zwei Diebe, mit denen Hermine und ich ein Wörtchen zu reden haben."  
„Diebe?", wiederholte Kingsley erstaunt. „Sollen wir sie festnehmen?"  
„Nein, das regeln wir unter uns", winkte Severus ab. „Also, was ist hier los?"  
„Hat Harry nicht Bescheid gegeben?"  
„Wenn er mich erreichen wollte, wird er mich nicht angetroffen haben", stellte Severus klar, der endlich wissen wollte, warum zwei Auroren mitten in der Nacht bei strömendem Regen vor einem Bekleidungsgeschäft standen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Tonks war so gütig, ihn einzuweihen. „Ginny wird vermisst."

Für einen Moment konnte Severus sich nicht äußern. Zu sehr verschmolz die Erklärung der beiden Diebe mit seiner Vermutung, Harrys Verlobte könnte Teil der unvollständigen Geschichte sein.

„Seit wann wird sie vermisst?" Severus wollte für später, wenn er die beiden befragen würde, zumindest schon ein paar Anhaltspunkte haben.  
„Harry hat sie zuletzt um ungefähr 17:30 Uhr gesehen."  
„Seitdem kein Zeichen von ihr?" Beide Auroren schüttelten den Kopf. „Dann werde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zu Hermine machen. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry hat sie bereits über die Situation informiert."

Höflich verabschiedete sich Severus von den beiden, bevor er zu Stringer und Fogg hinüberging. In dem Augenblick, als er Stringer – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – Dunstkreis betrat, verzog Severus angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wer waren die beiden?"  
Severus blickte den Mann, der so einen üblen Gestank verbreitete, drohend an. „Gerade Ihnen steht es nicht zu, solche Fragen zu stellen. Aber damit Sie es wissen: Das waren zwei befreundete Auroren."  
„Ach du scheiße", entwich es Stringer, ohne die Worte aufhalten zu können.  
„Folgen Sie mir!"

Severus ließ die beiden vorangehen, damit er sie im Auge behalten konnte. An der Apotheke angekommen überraschte es ihn nicht, dass er Licht sehen konnte. Überrascht war er jedoch, als er nach Betreten des Verkaufsraums nicht nur von Hermine empfangen wurde, sondern auch von Fred und George Weasley. Alle drei blickten die beiden Männer an, die Severus mit seinem Stab bedrohte. Hermine warf ihre bösesten Blicke in Richtung Stringer.

„Sieh an", Severus nickte den beiden Gästen zu, „Besuch um diese Zeit."  
„Mr. Snape." Die Zwillinge nickten ihm grüßend zu. „Wen haben Sie denn da mitge…" George hielt inne. Seine Augen wurden ganz rund, als er Stringer von oben bis unten betrachtete. „Sie haben uns ein Doppelpack Tagträume geklaut!"  
„Oh, Mist", murmelte der Beschuldigte.  
„Severus?" Hermine winkte ihn zu sich heran. „Wir müssen miteinander reden, allein."  
Er nickte und wandte sich den Zwillingen zu. „Wenn Sie beide so freundlich wären, ein Auge auf meine 'Gäste' zu werfen? Und halten Sie sich nicht zurück, sollten sie fliehen wollen. Sie haben mein Einverständnis, Ihre ungewöhnlichen, aber zugegebenermaßen sehr kreativen Flüche an den beiden ausprobieren zu dürfen."  
Skeptisch kniff Fred die Augen zusammen. „Auf was spielen Sie an, Mr. Snape?"  
„Auf einen Fluch, der, wie ich erfahren habe, sehr effektiv auf die männlichen Keimdrüsen einwirken soll."  
„Wie Sie erfahren haben?", wiederholte George mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Fred hakte nach. „Doch nicht am eigenen Leib, oder etwa doch?" Zeitgleich warfen sie Hermine einen Blick zu, die die Situation erklärte.  
„Ich habe nicht getroffen."  
„Oh schade", Fred grinste, als er Severus anblickte, „dabei hätte ich so gern die Meinung eines Fachmannes gehört."  
„Die werden Sie von mir hoffentlich nie erhalten. Wenn Sie uns nun kurz entschuldigen würden? Und achten Sie auf die beiden Herren, die offenbar auch lange Finger in Ihrem Geschäft gemacht haben."

Auf der Stelle zogen die Zwillinge ihre Stäbe und richteten sie auf Stringer und Fogg, während Severus sich von Hermine ins Labor führen ließ.

„Ginny wird …"  
„Vermisst", vervollständigte Severus. „Ich habe eben Tonks und Kingsley getroffen. Sie haben mich darüber unterrichtet."  
„Harry ist ganz außer sich vor Sorge. Niemand weiß, wo sie abgeblieben ist. Wir müssen zu ihm und ihm helfen!"  
„Nein, Hermine. Ich werde zunächst unsere beiden Gäste dazu ermutigen, ein wenig zu singen. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie uns in der Angelegenheit vielleicht sogar weiterhelfen könnten."

Als Hermine seine Worte verdaute, wurde sie ganz bleich um die Nasenspitze.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme war zart und zerbrechlich. „Meinst du, die beiden könnten was mit Ginnys Verschwinden zu tun haben?"  
„Es wäre möglich."

Sämtliche Farbe verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich die Situation vor Augen führte.

„Der Vielsafttrank ist schuld", murmelte sie. „Ich bin schuld!"Die Feststellung ließ ihre Knie zittern.  
„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Soweit ich erfahren habe, kam der eigentliche Plan mit dem Vielsafttrank gar nicht zum Tragen. Ich werde die beiden ein wenig durch den Wolf drehen und hoffentlich ohne weitere Hilfsmittel herausbekommen, was genau am Vorabend geschehen ist."  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Ginny durch meine Schuld …"  
„Hermine!" Er ergriff sie an den Oberarmen, so dass sie zu ihm aufblickte. „Der Vielsafttrank spielte überhaupt keine Rolle! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Ich brauche deinen Verstand."  
Sie blinzelte einige Male, bevor sie einmal kräftig schluckte. „Okay." Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

Zurück im Verkaufsraum, in dem die Zwillinge Fogg und Stringer in Schacht hielten, richtete Severus ohne Umschweife das Wort an die beiden Diebe.

„Sie werden mir jetzt wahrheitsgemäß antworten, ansonsten werde ich Sie zur Wahrheit zwingen!" Sobald dieser Standpunkt klargemacht war, stellte er die erste Frage: „Hat Ihr Vorhaben direkt oder indirekt mit dem Verschwinden von der Tochter des Zaubereiministers zu tun?"  
Stringer hielt den Mund, doch Fogg, trotz seines geschwächten Zustands, nickte. „Nicht wir haben damit zu tun, sondern …"  
„Was fällt dir ein?", rügte Stringer seinen Freund.  
Seinen Willen zu reden verteidigte Fogg. „Ich mach mir an so etwas nicht die Finger schmutzig!"  
„Meine Herren", schlichtete Severus den kleinen Streit, „Sie reden mit mir, nicht miteinander, verstanden?"  
„Wie ich schon sagte", fuhr Fogg fort, „es hat nur indirekt mit uns zu tun. Wir hatten etwas ganz anderes vor, was sich zum Glück in Wohlwollen aufgelöst hat. Hätte das Schicksal uns keinen Streich gespielt, hätte ich unser Vorhaben sowieso sabotiert."  
„Du Mistkerl! Ich wusste, ich konnte dir zum Ende hin nicht mehr trauen."  
„Mr. Stringer", warnte Severus, „Sie sind ruhig!" Stringer biss sie von innen auf die Unterlippe, so dass er den Mund nicht mehr öffnen würde. „Mr. Fogg, wenn Sie bitte fortfahren würden. Mich interessieren besonders die beiden Squibs und die Drahtzieher, die dahinterstecken."  
„Die Squibs hatten den Auftrag …"  
„Hör auf", warten Stringer, „du reitest und nur noch mehr rein!"  
„So, ich habe jetzt genug." Severus richtete seinen Stab auf Stringer und knebelte ihn magisch. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte kein Geräusch mehr erzeugen. „Mr. Fogg?"  
„Ja", Fogg wandte seinen Blick von Stringer ab. „Ach so, ja." Ihm war schwindelig. Er hatte viel zu viel Blut verloren. „Warten Sie, gleich hab ich den Faden wieder."  
„Hermine, reich dem Herrn bitte ein blutbildendes Mittel."

Nur widerspenstig kam sie der Bitte nach, denn in ihren Augen hatte nicht einmal mehr Fogg ein Stein bei ihr im Brett. Nach dem Trank fühlte er sich schon wieder wesentlich besser.

„Die Squibs hatten den Auftrag, uns zu überwachen", gab er zu. „Man traute uns offenbar nicht, dass wir unseren Auftrag erledigen."  
„Was war Ihr Auftrag?", fragte Severus nach.  
„Wir sollten Harry Potter entführen."  
Von hinten hörte man Gelächter. Fred und George trauten ihren Ohren kaum. „Harry entführen? Ist die Nummer nicht ein wenig zu groß für euch?"  
„Ich wollte ja auch gar nicht mehr!", versicherte Fogg. „Wir haben einen Vorschuss erhalten und schon mehrmals überlegt, ob wir damit nicht einfach untertauchen, aber dann kamen ständig diese beiden Squibs und machten Druck. Wir hatten nicht mal eine Idee, wie wir diesen Irrsinn durchführen könnten. Stringer schlug den Vielsafttrank vor."  
„Und in welcher Gestalt wollten Sie sich Potter nähern?"  
„Sirius Black!"  
Von Hermine hörte Severus ein geflüstertes „Oh Gott!" und als er sich umdrehte, erklärte sie: „Ich habe ihn zur Initiative geschickt, direkt in Sirius' Arme." Sie knabberte an ihrem Daumennagel, war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Ganz offensichtlich hielt Hermine sich selbst für die Hauptschuldige.  
Severus wandte sich wieder Fogg zu. „Dann haben Sie also ein Haar von Mr. Black genommen und …"  
„Nein, Sir." Ein verstohlenes Grinsen zierte für wenige Sekunden Foggs Gesicht. „Ich habe irgendein Haar genommen, das auf der Rückenlehne der Couch lag. Hätte auch von dem Kobold sein können, der an dem gleichen Tag dort war, aber es war von einem Mr. Duvall gewesen."

Weil Stringer nicht reden konnte, gab er Fogg für alles, was er gesagt und getan hatte, einen Tritt vors Schienbein. Der schrie auf, hüpfte dabei auf einem Bein, weil er das andere mit den Händen hielt.

„Na, na, na, Mr. Stringer", mahnte Severus, bevor er abermals seinen Stab auf den Mann richtete und ihn mit einem Incarcerus am gesamten Körper fesselte. Stringer schlenkerte und fiel auf das Gesäß. „Mr. Fogg, Sie dürfen fortfahren."  
Mit mitleidiger Miene blickte Fogg zu seinem Freund hinunter, kam der Aufforderung des ehemaligen Todessers jedoch nach. „Wir wussten nicht, ob Potter diesen Duvall überhaupt kannte, aber Stringer wollte es unbedingt versuchen, also sind wir zu Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat gegangen und haben gewartet." Fogg grinste. „Wie der Zufall es wollte, war der echte Sirius Black in der Nähe und fing Potter ab, als der aus dem Geschäft kam. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit, uns ihm zu nähern, was mir ganz recht war. Potter und Black haben wir aus den Augen verloren. Wir wollten gerade gehen, da kommen die beiden Squibs, die das beobachtet haben. Sie haben uns überwältigt und …"  
Hier unterbrach Fred schnippisch: „Überwältigt? Zwei Squibs haben gegen zwei Zauberer gesiegt? Lassen Sie sich etwas Besseres einfallen!"  
„Es war so! Glauben Sie mir! Diese beiden sind wirklich hinterlistig. Der eine lenkt einen ab und der andere entwaffnet einen. Mein Freund hier", er blickte zu Stringer hinunter, „war zu dem Zeitpunkt unfähig zu handeln. Er hatte sich den Kiefer an der Wand gestoßen, der – wie Miss Granger weiß – noch nicht ganz verheilt war. Mich hat man niedergeschlagen. Ich habe nur eine verschwommene Erinnerung an das, was danach geschehen ist. Da war eine junge Frau, die sich über mich gebeugt hat. Ich habe ihr noch gesagt, sie soll fort, aber …" Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Hab was an den Kopf bekommen."  
„Dann wird an dieser Stelle Mr. Stringer den Tathergang schildern."  
George meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich möchte ja nicht stören, aber könnten wir bitte die Fenster aufmachen?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Fred, „langsam aber sicher stinkt's mir."  
„Das ist nachvollziehbar." Severus schaute Fogg in die Augen. „Ein Fluch?" Er spielte damit auf den Gestank von Stringer an. Fogg nickte und Severus imitierte diese Bewegung unbewusst. „Sehr wahrscheinlich auch zu Recht."

Es wurde Frischluft hineingelassen, ganz zu Fred und Georges Erleichterung. Fogg durfte auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen, während Stringer von Severus entfesselt wurde. Auch der magische Knebel wurde gelöst.

Das Erste, was aus Stringers Mund kam, waren die Worte: „Ich werde gar nichts sagen!"  
„Machen Sie bloß keine Versprechungen, die Sie nicht halten können. Sie haben drei Möglichkeiten, Mr. Stringer. Sie können freiwillig auf meine Fragen antworten, was die humanste Lösung wäre. Ansonsten bleibt Ihnen noch die Qual der Wahl zwischen Veritaserum und Legilimentik. Beides ist äußerst unangenehm."  
Stringer schaute nachdenklich drein. „Ich hab gehört, beides wäre gar nicht so schlimm."  
„Mag sein, aber da ich es sein werde, der das bei Ihnen anwenden wird, wird es bestimmt unangenehm. Entscheiden Sie sich, die Uhr läuft." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.

Fogg warf seinem Freund nicht nur Blicke zu, sondern nickte heftig – wollte ihn ermutigen, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Also gut", begann Stringer mit gelangweilter Stimme. Die Ereignisse zählte er monoton auf. „Fogg lag am Boden. Einer der Squibs hat eine Frau angeschleppt. Die haben sie betäubt und dann haben sie mich gezwungen, sie nach Clova zu apparieren. Ach ja, sie haben mich unter Druck gesetzt, indem sie meinem Freund die Kehle aufschlitzen wollten, womit sie schon angefangen haben, wie man sehen kann. Ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er zu Fogg hinüber. „Schon das zweite Mal!"  
„Wie ehrenhaft von Ihnen", warf Severus genauso eintönig gesprochen ein. „Wer war die Frau?"

Stringer schloss den Mund und spitzte die Lippen. Es war klar, dass er nicht reden wollte. Noch zwei Mal stellte Severus die gleiche Frage, bevor er seinen Stab zog. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Stringer auf die Stabspitze.

„Wer war die Frau?", wiederholte Severus. Gleich im Anschluss sprach er leise: „Legilimens."

Aufgrund seiner Frage befand sich die Antwort gleich an der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins. Die Szene spielte sich aus Stringers Sicht ab. Ginny wurde von hinten festgehalten. Der Mann drückte ihr ein Tuch über Mund und Nase. Als sie sich wehrte, hielt der andere ihre Beine fest. Es war selbst für Severus schockierend mit anzusehen, wie schnell die Bewegungen von Ginny lahmer wurden, bis sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Die Squibs forderten von Stringer, ihn zu Hopkins zu bringen, doch der wollte nicht. Als einer von ihnen Fogg mit einem Messer malträtierte, da stimmte Stringer zu.

Severus beendete die Legilimentik.

„Und?", wollte Fred wissen.  
„Wie es aussieht, Mr. Weasley, befindet sich Ihre Schwester in den Händen von Muggeln in der Nähe des Örtchens Clova."  
Die Zwillinge waren im ersten Moment sprachlos, bis die Wut sie übermannte. „Wir gehen dort hin!"  
„Nein, wir werden erst Harry und Ihren Vater unterrichten. Auf eigene Faust unternehmen wir nichts!", befahl Severus mit seiner von damals so bekannten Lehrerstimme, die keine Widerrede zuließ. Er wandte sich an einen der beiden. „Sehen Sie draußen nach, ob …"

Er wollte einen der Zwillinge bitte, nach Kingsley oder Tonks zu schauen. Plötzlich zog etwas an seinem Umhang. Es war Hermine, die ihn mit treuen Hundeaugen ansah und zu sagen versuchte, was ihr blühen würde, sollte die Sache mit dem Trank offiziell werden.

„Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, ist unser Keller ganz gemütlich. Dort werden Sie zwei", er sprach die beiden Gauner an, „bleiben, bis wir die Sache geregelt haben. Ich rate Ihnen, nichts zu berühren. Die meisten Gegenstände sind verflucht." Eine Lüge, wie Hermine wusste. „Meine Herren, folgen Sie mir!"

Mittlerweile überbrückte Harry die Zeit mit dem Anflohen von Freunden, die ihm allerdings versicherten, dass Molly sie schon kontaktiert hatte. Weitere Versuche ließ er bleiben. Er fühlte sich so ohnmächtig, so nutzlos. Am liebsten würde er seinen Besen nehmen und die Gegend absuchen oder Mr. Masamator persönlich ausfragen. Er muss der Letzte gewesen sein, der Ginny lebend gesehen hatte. 'Lebend', wiederholte er in Gedanken. Sollte ihr etwas zugestoßen sein, würde er nie wieder glücklich werden. Wäre er nur nicht ohne sie gegangen, schalt er sich selbst.

Als es klopfte, rannte er voller Hoffnung zur Tür, doch nicht Ginny, sondern Remus begehrte Einlass.

„Nichts Neues", offenbarte sein Freund mit betretener Miene. „Ich habe alle möglichen Krankenhäuser, Heime und Notfallstationen abgeklappert. Es gab kaum Neuzugänge in der Nacht und wenn doch, dann war Ginny definitiv nicht darunter."  
„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Wo kann sie sein? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter", seufzte Harry.  
„Hast du deinen Hauself …?"  
Harry unterbrach. „Der ist schon unterwegs und schaut überall nach, aber er hat keine Anhaltspunkte. Seine Suche ist genauso blind wie meine. Remus", verzweifelt flüsterte er, „was soll ich tun?"

Unerwartet flammte der Kamin in Harrys Wohnzimmer auf. Nacheinander stürmten die Zwillinge, Severus und Hermine den Raum.

„Was ist denn jetzt …?"  
Dieses Mal wurde Harry unterbrochen und zwar von Severus, dem es aufgrund seiner eingeschränkten Gefühlswelt nicht schwer fiel, ihm die Fakten nüchtern mitzuteilen: „Miss Weasley wird offenbar in Clova von Muggeln festgehalten."

Der Name der kleinen Stadt sagte Remus etwas. Er war der Erste, der begriff, wie ernst die Situation war, sollte das zutreffen, was er vermutete. Während der letzten Ordenstreffen hatte man häufig über Hopkins gesprochen, dessen Festung in Clova in der Nähe des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes stand. Dessen Aktivitäten waren in letzter Zeit stark zurückgegangen, nachdem der Muggelminister ihn mit Steuerprüfungen und anderen Unannehmlichkeiten drangsaliert hatte. Hopkins war ruhig geworden. Offenbar war das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen. Ohne von den anderen beachtet zu werden, ging Remus hinüber zum Kamin und flohte Arthur an, damit auch er anwesend sein würde. Der kam auf der Stelle, noch bevor Severus irgendetwas hatte erklären können. Ron – nun nüchtern – und Molly folgten ihm.

„Severus?" Arthur war völlig außer Atem. „Hast du etwas rausgefunden?"  
„Wie ich gerade Harry sagte, ist deine Tochter nach Clova gebracht worden. Ich nehme an, man hält sie dort noch immer fest."  
Auch Arthur reagierte auf den Namen der kleinen Stadt noch stärker als Remus. Seine Sorge zeichnete sich mit so tiefen Falten an der Stirn ab, als wäre sie mit einem Pflug gezogen worden. „Woher weißt du das?"  
„Von einem Herrn, der die Entführung beobachtet hat."

Arthur fasste sich an die Stirn. Der Schmerz, den er empfand, konnte jeder an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Die Angst um die Tochter, um das Nesthäkchen.

„Was ist in Clova?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.  
„Hopkins", hauchte Arthur.

Nicht sofort sagte ihm der Name was. Harry hatte sich wenig mit diesem Thema beschäftigt, aber als er sich an ein Gespräch mit Hermine erinnerte, war er genauso schockiert wie Arthur.

„Hopkins? Dieser weltfremde Kerl, der uns Zauberer für gefährlich hält?"  
„Oh Merlin", stöhnte Arthur und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Was tun wir jetzt?" Harry blickte jeden einmal an, doch alle hatten ihre Augen auf Arthur gerichtet – auf den Minister. Der dachte nach, auch wenn es ihm in diesem Moment sehr schwerfiel. Immer wieder wurde seine Konzentration durch Sorge um seine Tochter unterbrochen.  
„Wir …" Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde …" Wieder beendete er den Satz nicht. Seine Verzweiflung raubte selbst Harry die letzte Ruhe. Endlich schien Arthur sich gefunden zu haben. Mit ernster Miene richtete er das Wort an die Anwesenden und verkündete allen Ernstes: „Ich werde als Minister zurücktreten."  
„WAS?", sagten vier Personen gleichzeitig.  
„Warum willst du zurücktreten?", wollte Harry genauer wissen.  
Arthur war im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst. Mit vor Wut erhobener Stimme stellte er klar: „Weil ich es muss! Ich werde sonst nichts ausrichten können, versteht ihr das denn nicht?"  
Von seiner Frau erhielt er den ersten Einspruch. „Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
„Aber ich muss, Molly. Das sind Muggel, es ist ein Muggelgebiet. In solchen Fällen bin ich verpflichtet, mit dem anderen Minister eine Vorgehensweise auszuarbeiten."  
Wie langsam die Mühlen der Muggel-Bürokratie mahlen konnten, wusste Hermine nur zu gut. „Dann kann es aber längst zu spät sein! Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen."  
„Ich kann nicht! Wenn ich gegen diese Gesetze verstoße, werde ich meines Amtes enthoben und alles, für was ich gearbeitet habe, wird nichtig werden."  
„Das wird aber auch passieren", warf Remus nicht gerade leise ein, „wenn du zurücktrittst, weil kein anderer Minister dort weitermachen würde, wo du aufhörst! Eine dritte Alternative muss her, aber schleunigst!" Die Gesetzesänderungen standen auf dem Spiel und noch viel mehr.

Eine kurze, aber hitzige Diskussion entfachte, die Harry dafür nutzte, um in sich zu gehen. Während sich die anderen darüber den Kopf zerbrachen, ob man Auroren schicken durfte oder nicht, ob der Muggel-Minister schnell helfen könnte oder nicht, ob, ob, ob …

Es wurde Zeit, dachte Harry, dass jemand diesen Hopkins mal an die Kandare nahm. Dieser jemand wollte er sein. Seine Freunde suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg. Arthur traf es von allen am härtesten. Er war durch die Gesetze zum Schutz der Muggel – Gesetze, die er selbst geschaffen und befürwortet hatte – an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Harrys Blick fiel auf die Zwillinge, die sich genauso still verhielten wie er selbst, jedoch die Köpfe zusammensteckten und selbst einen Plan zu schmieden schienen, um ihre Schwester, für die sie alles opfern würden, nachhause zu holen. Sein Blick fiel auf Remus, der wegen seiner ausgeprägten Empathie Arthur am besten verstehen konnte, aber innerlich so eigennützig sein wollte, um die Gesetzesänderungen nicht zu gefährden. Er dachte an das Wohl vieler. Harry konnte das nachvollziehen. Er selbst wünschte für Remus und Tonks, dass sie endlich eine Familie gründen dürften. Ron, sein bester Freund, versuchte schlichtend zwischen seinen Eltern einzugreifen. Sein Gesicht war knallrot. So sah er immer aus, wenn der Zorn ihn übermannt hatte. Nicht auf seine Eltern war er wütend, sondern auf die Situation, auf die Muggel, auf Hopkins. Von Ron schaute er hinüber zu Hermine. Sie war so bleich, dass sie jeden Moment umzufallen drohte. In ihrem Gesicht, dessen Feinheiten er in all den Jahren der Freundschaft so genau kennen gelernt hatte und zu deuten wusste, sah er neben der großen Sorge auch Schuld. Gerade sie, die immer so viel gab und wenig nahm, sollte sich nicht schuldig fühlen müssen, nur weil sie genauso wenig unternehmen konnte wie all die anderen.

Direkt hinter ihr stand Severus, doch der schaute nicht Arthur an. Die Blicke von Severus und Harry trafen sich. Die Augen des Tränkemeisters fixierten ihn. Er wartete geduldig, er wollte seine Meinung hören.

'Was ist deine Entscheidung?', fragte Severus' eindringlicher Blick.

Einige Male blinzelte Harry. Seine Entscheidung war getroffen. Er wollte niemanden hier im Raum gefährden. Das hier war kein Kampf gegen Inferi oder Todesser, sondern einer, den Harry allein tragen wollte. Es war seine Ginny, Hopkins war sein Gegner. Die anderen sollten ihren Frieden behalten.

„Arthur?" Auf der Stelle war Ruhe im Zimmer, als Harry das Wort ergriff. Jeder wartete auf das, was er zu sagen hatte. „Arthur", wiederholte er ruhig, „geh nachhause. Nimm Molly mit."  
„Aber Harry …"  
„Geh nachhause, Morgen ist alles wieder gut."

Die Ohnmacht über die für ihn ausweglose Situation traf Arthur hart, denn er hatte verstanden, dass er gar nichts tun könnte, um seiner Tochter zu helfen. Vertrauen war das Einzige, das er noch hatte und er legte all seine Zuversicht in Harrys Hände, als er nickte und Molly, an deren rosige Wangen die Tränen hinunterrollten, an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Die grünen Flammen verschluckten den Minister und seine Frau, brachten sie an einen Ort, der sicher war.

„Okay Harry, wir sind ganz Ohr!", beteuerte Ron, der auf einen Plan wartete. Seine Ohren glühten. Ron war so geladen, dass er den nächsten, der es wagen würde, ein Späßchen über seine Haarfarbe zu machen, in der Luft zerreißen würde. Auch die Zwillinge warteten wie in alten Zeiten geduldig auf Harrys Anweisung, die sie ohne Prostest ausführen würden. Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch. Bei ihr war der Punkt erreicht, an dem sie ihrem Kreislauf nicht mehr traute. Remus und Severus hingegen waren kampfbereit, das zeigten ihre entschlossenen Gesichter, die festen Blicke.  
„Harry?" Einer der Zwillinge riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sammelte sich einen Augenblick, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, aktiv zu werden.  
„Hermine?" Als sie aufblickte, rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis: „Du bist die Patentante, vergiss das nicht."

Alle waren über seine Worte so verdutzt, dass niemand ihn aufhielt, als er das Zimmer verließ. Von außen sprach er die kräftigsten Schutzzauber, die sich über das gesamte Zimmer verbreiteten. Niemand würde in der nächsten Stunde hinauskommen, nicht einmal durch die Fenster oder den Kamin.

„Harry!", hörte er von drinnen die Stimme seines besten Freundes, dann dessen Fäuste, die gegen die Tür trommelten. „Harry, lass uns mitkommen!"

Niemanden von seinen Freunden, von seiner Familie, wollte Harry mehr in Gefahr sehen. Mit ein paar Muggeln würde er selbst zurechtkommen. Keiner müsste sich strafbar machen, keiner sollte sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Seine Wut über Hopkins hatte ihm Scheuklappen aufgesetzt, mit denen er blind durch Hogwarts' Gänge marschierte. Nichts anderes mehr zählte, als Ginny an seine Seite zu holen und Hopkins das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.


	201. Der alte Feind

**An Alle**: Bitte lest den Hinweis im ersten Kapitel ganz oben.

Hallo **ES**,

vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche zum 200. Kapitel. Es kommt ja nicht auf die Kapitelanzahl an, die kann man auch mit kurzen Chaps erreichen. Die Wortanzahl erschlägt viel mehr ;)  
Die Geschichte wird zu Ende gehen. Wie sie enden soll, steht schon eine ganze Weile fest und gerade diese Szenen zu schreiben macht mir eine Menge Spaß. :D  
Hey, danke dass du schreibst, Severus Verhalten und seine Charakterzüge werden so treffend dargestellt. Die Charaktere IC zu lassen, selbst wenn man sie ein wenig für die FF verändert, ist ein wirklich großes Lob. Bei Harry stimme ich dir zu: Er geht mal wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Sein Alleingang könnte Ginny und ihn in Gefahr bringen. Verurteile ihn nicht zu schnell. Vielleicht sammelt er sich ja noch?  
Wie die Eingesperrten handeln oder was Harry vorhat, verrate ich an dieser Stelle nicht. Das kannst du nämlich gleich lesen.

Hi **Paule**,

ffnet hat sich sehr mit Zeichen. Bestimmte Formatierungen werden zerhackt oder wie bei dir die Zahlen. Es gab auch mal das Problem, dass geschriebene Reviews nie online gekommen sind. Einfach ignorieren. Ich kenne die Macken hier langsam ;)  
Ich denke mal, das neue Kapitel wird dir bestimmt noch besser gefallen.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Nur in Gedanken war Harry längst vor den Toren Hogwarts'. Von dort aus wollte er nach Clova apparieren. Für ihn war es ein Katzensprung, keine 160 Kilometer. Einen Plan hatte Harry nicht. Wie schon so oft konnte es auch diesmal von Vorteil sein, sich selbst zu überraschen, denn nur so war gewährleistet, auch den Gegner unvorbereitet zu wissen.

Harrys Schritte hallten in dem steinernen überdachten Gang wider. Es blieb wenig Zeit, sich Gedanken über einen Angriff zu machen. Er würde sich hineinstürzen, kämpfen und als Sieger hervorgehen. Längst hatte er sich ausgemalt, mit Ginny bereits nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, da rammte er etwas. Ein Klirren war zu vernehmen. Harry ließ sich von nichts aufhalten, nahm den Lärm nur am Rande wahr und ging vom Zorn getrieben weiter.

„Harry?", wurde ihm zaghaft hinterhergerufen.

Neville betrachtete den Blumentopf, den er aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte, um die Mimbulus Mimbeltonia im Gewächshaus unterzubringen. Er war gern so früh auf den Beinen, wenn die Blüten der vielen Blumen noch geschlossen waren und sich erst öffneten, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie trafen. Die seltene Mimbulus Mimbeltonia konnte er nicht aufheben. Durch den Sturz war sie so gereizt, dass sie ihren eklig stinkenden, grünen Schleim aus den vielen Beulen verspritzte. Die Pflanze war Neville im Moment egal. Viel mehr sorgte ihn Harrys Verhalten. So hatte er seinen Freund selten erlebt und wenn, dann nur in Situationen, in denen es um Leben und Tod ging.

Flugs rannte Neville seinem Freund hinterher. Bald hatte er ihn eingeholt, doch Harry reagierte nicht auf seinen Namen. Stattdessen war sein Blick stur nach vorn gerichtet, das Gesicht entschlossen, die Züge hart. Er marschierte unbeirrbar weiter, hielt dabei seinen Zauberstab in der geballten Faust.

„Harry!", versuchte Neville es noch einmal, wieder ohne Erfolg. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das war Neville klar. Er musste nicht lange überlegen und zog seinen Stab. Mit einem kurzen Sprint überholte er Harry und blieb vor ihm stehen, womit er Harry zum Anhalten zwingen wollte. Neville richtete seinen Stab auf ihn und forderte: „Bleib stehen!"  
Verdutzt blickte Harry auf den Stab vor sich, schnaufte dann vorgetäuscht amüsiert, obwohl seine gesamte Körperhaltung, seine Mimik verriet, dass er auf eine Auseinandersetzung vorbereitet war. „Was soll das werden?" Harry schnaufte nochmals, was Neville deutlich machte, wie gereizt er war. Ein Stier in der Arena. „Willst du dich mir etwa in den Weg stellen?" Eine versteckte Drohung schwang in diesen Worten mit.  
„Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, oder?", erwiderte Neville tapfer, wenn auch stotternd. Sein eigener Stab zitterte in seiner Hand. Harry war ein Gegner, der ihn in null Komma nichts zu Staub verwandeln könnte, der vom Morgenwind in alle Richtungen verstäubt werden würde. Das wussten beide.

Unverhofft trafen Nevilles Worte eine Stelle tief in Harrys Herzen. Es war eine Stelle, die schöne Erinnerungen an sein erstes Schuljahr barg – an Neville, der sich Hermine, Ron und ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte, um sie davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen. Dieser Einsatz war sogar mit Punkten belohnt worden, rief sich Harry ins Gedächtnis. Eine Würdigung seitens Albus für den Mut, sich seinen eigenen Freunden in den Weg gestellt zu haben. Harry blickte Neville in die Augen, die scheu den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhielten, dabei nervös blinzelten, weil er mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen schien. Neville war ein Freund. Einer, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, um ihn – wieder einmal – vor unüberlegten Dummheiten zu bewahren.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hoffte, auf diese Weise seinen Groll verdrängen zu können, der dafür verantwortlich war, nicht mehr klar denken zu können. Der innere Frieden, den er nach Voldemorts Tod verspürt hatte, war das Gefühl, an das er sich jetzt klammerte. Diese Ausgeglichenheit wollte er wieder zurückhaben, doch erst mit Ginny an seiner Seite wäre sein emotionales Gleichgewicht wieder vorhanden. Er musste sich beruhigen, musste einen klaren Gedanken fassen, der nicht seinem jugendlichen Temperament entsprach, sondern dem des abgeklärten erwachsenen Harry. Der Harry, der im Krieg Menschen angeführt hatte, die doppelt und dreifach so alt und erfahren waren wie er. Sie hatten ihm vertraut, weil er sich nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

Der Wind streichelte Harrys Wange, spielte mit seinen Haaren. Es roch nach Regen. In der Ferne hörte er das Zwitschern von Vögeln. Da war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Harry blickte auf.

Neville war bei ihm und schenkte ihm Kraft. Wortlos ließ Harry sich von ihm zu einem der Gewächshäuser führen. Sein Freund strahlte so eine Ruhe aus, dass Harry sie wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsaugen wollte. Ruhe war der Schlüssel.

Ruhe war der Schlüssel, der für die Eingesperrten weit weggeworfen worden war.

„Wie kann er uns einfach hier zurücklassen?" Diese Frage stellte Ron mehrmals und offenbar sich selbst, als er mit den Zwillingen den Kamin nach einem Ausweg untersuchte. Harry hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Keiner konnte die unsichtbaren Barrieren durchbrechen, die Harry damals ausgetüftelt hatte, um Feinde einzusperren, die er nicht töten wollte, wie beispielsweise Menschen, die unter dem Imperius standen. Neben Hedwigs Käfig stand Hermine, die sich wenig enthusiastisch am Fenster versuchte, denn sie kannte den Zauber. Keiner ihrer Zaubersprüche konnte Harrys Bann durchbrechen. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei Ginny.

„Wie lange hält dieser Unfug an?", hörte man Severus' aufgewühlte Stimme fragen.  
Einer der Zwillinge antwortete. „Nie länger als eine Stunde."  
„Und Sie als seine Freunde kennen diesen Zauber nicht?"  
„Natürlich kennen wir ihn", fuhr Fred ihn grantig an, „aber das hier ist Harrys Macht. Wir wissen durchaus, wie er funktioniert, aber keiner von uns war bisher stark genug, diesen Zauber zu brechen."

Hermine drehte sich um und betrachtete die anderen. Die Zwillinge und Ron beschäftigten sich noch immer mit dem Kamin, um wenigstens eine Verbindung zu den Eltern aufzubauen, doch jeder Versuch schlug fehl. Gemeinsam an der Tür verweilten Remus und Severus, die die Türklinke betrachteten, als wäre sie ein atemberaubend schönes und gleichzeitig ein skurril scheußliches Kunstobjekt in einer Ausstellung. Severus hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit der rechten hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Remus tippte mit einem Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, während er nachdachte. Dann richtete er unerwartete den Stab auf die Klinke.

„Aloho …"  
Ganz außer sich unterbrach Severus ihn: „'Alohomora'? Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wir haben es hier mit einem ungewöhnlich starken Schutzzauber zu tun und Sie wollen einen Spruch aus der ersten Klasse anwenden? Ich fasse es nicht!"  
Es war der abwertende Tonfall, der Remus ebenfalls zur Weißglut brachte. „Es könnte ja sein", knurrte er den Tränkemeister an, „dass Harry einen Notausgang eingefügt hat, der so plausibel ist, dass wir ihn gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen."  
„Ich glaub's zwar nicht, aber bitte."

Mit einer präsentierenden Geste seiner Hand deutete Severus auf die Tür und machte dem Kollegen Platz. Remus ahnte, dass ein Misserfolg ihm einen beißenden Spott einbringen würde und wappnete sich innerlich schon dafür. Ein Blick nach links offenbarte ihm, dass selbst die drei Weasleys ihm gespannt zuschauten. Er würde sich bis auf die Knochen blamieren. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss.

„Alohomora", sprach er und es passierte nichts.  
„Zufrieden?" Das spottende Funkeln in Severus' Augen kündigte noch mehr Boshaftigkeiten an. „Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt ein paar Sprüche aus der zweiten Klasse probieren?"  
„Severus!", warnte Remus durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
„Oder vielleicht …?"  
Ron zeigte Mut und stand für Remus ein. „Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Snape!"  
„Sonst was?", drohte der ehemalige Todesser, der aus einem bisher nicht bekannten Grund gereizter war als alle anderen.  
„Sonst …" So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es fiel Ron nichts ein, mit dem man Severus drohen könnte. „Lassen Sie ihn einfach in Ruhe."  
„Wie können Sie alle so gelassen hier herumstehen, während Ihr Freund eine Rettungsaktion, die einer genauen Planung bedarf, einfach so übers Knie bricht und genauso leichtfertig mit dem Kopf durch die Wand geht, wie es vor ihm sein dämlicher Vater schon unzählige Male getan hat?"  
Die Beleidigung wollte Remus nicht auf James sitzen lassen. „Es reicht, Severus. Wenn du eine Idee hast, wie wir hier herauskommen, dann bitte, aber hör auf …"  
Severus deutete auf Remus. „Das ist diese Ruhe, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann." Jeder im Raum hatte seine Augen auf Severus gerichtet. „Sie scheinen allesamt nicht zu verstehen, dass nicht nur Harry und Miss Weasley in Gefahr sind, sondern dass seine unüberlegte Aktion auch einen Krieg auslösen kann!" Weil Ron die Augen weit aufriss, fügte Severus hinzu: „Einen Krieg, den wir nebenbei erwähnt mit Leichtigkeit gewinnen würden. Es handelt sich bei dem Gegner nur um ein paar von diesen dummen Muggeln."  
„Hey!", wies Hermine ihn zurecht, doch er ignorierte sie.

Als Severus zu ihr hinüberschaute, hob er seinen Stab und bat sie mit einer Geste, vom Fenster wegzugehen. Vorsichtshalber nahm sie Hedwigs Käfig mit. Unheilvolles Gemurmel ertönte aus Severus' Mund. Zwar verstand niemand die Worte, aber Hermine hatte die Befürchtung, er würde dunkle Magie anwenden. Seine Zauberformel war kaum gesprochen, dass schleuderte er den schwarzen Fluch, der sich bereits an der Stabspitze geformt hatte, auf die Fensterscheibe. Wie ein Schneeball zerbröckelte der Fluch auf dem Glas, aber er verschwand nicht sofort. Ein Summen war zu hören, dann ein Dröhnen, als der dunkle Klecks auf der Scheibe seine Macht ausübte, doch er wurde von Harrys Schutzwall zerstört. Mit einem Male flammte der sichtbare Fluch auf. Möbelstücke in der unmittelbaren Umgebung fingen Feuer, das sofort von den Zwillingen und Hermine gelöscht wurde, während Remus und Ron den Verursacher böse anschauten.

„Du wagst es, die schwarzen Künste mitten in Hogwarts anzuwenden?"  
Severus blickte Remus durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. „Natürlich! Wenn Albus DAS nicht bemerkt hat, dann muss er wirklich taub sein."  
„Keine schwarze Magie mehr!", befahl Hermine. „Im Nebenzimmer schläft ein Kind und werde nicht zulassen, dass es in diesem zarten Alter mit so einem Schmutz in Berührung kommt."

Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, vor allen anderen zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Ohne ihre Warnung zu beherzigen, wandte er sich der Tür zu und schleuderte ihr einen anderen Fluch entgegen, von dem er erhoffte, dass man ihn draußen hören würde. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knarren und Klopfen hallte durch den Raum. Jeder, selbst Severus, musste sich die Ohren mit den Händen bedecken.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer ertönte herzzerreißendes Kindergeschrei.

„Jetzt reicht es! Genug mit diesen Spielereien!" Wütend marschierte Hermine ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, um sich in Ruhe dem Patenkind zu widmen.  
„Hermine hat Recht", stimmte Remus zu, „keine weiteren Zaubersprüche dieser Art."  
„Sie wollen hier wohl gar nicht raus, wie es aussieht."  
Remus atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich weiß, zu was Harry in der Lage ist und bereite mich darauf vor, den Rest der Stunde einfach zu warten, bis der Zauber vergeht, so schwer es mir auch fällt."  
„Es sieht nicht aus, als würde es Ihnen schwerfallen." Ungläubig sah Severus dabei zu, wie die Weasleys und Remus auf den Sitzmöglichkeiten um den Couchtisch herum Platz nahmen. „Bin ich wirklich der Einzige, der hier dieses Zimmer verlassen möchte?" Man ignorierte ihn. „Oh Merlin", seufzte Severus theatralisch, „ich bin mit fünf Hohlköpfen aus Gryffindor eingesperrt."  
„Fünf?", hörte er plötzlich Hermine fragen, die gerade mit einem schluchzenden Nicholas auf dem zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
„Vier", verbesserte er.

Alle Gryffindors hatten sich gesetzt, nur Severus ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Als er die Gesichter der anderen betrachtete, bemerkte er deren gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdrücke. Nur nach außen hin hatten sie die Ruhe inne. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen knetete Remus seine Lippen, als er sich den Kopf über einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zerbrach. Die Zwillinge hatten wieder die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und flüsterten sich Dinge ins Ohr. Einzig der kleine Junge machte Geräusch, schluchzte manchmal erschöpft oder machte erste Versuche mit seiner Stimme.

„Dadadada", wiederholte Nicholas, bis er Luft holen musste und von vorn begann. Hermine hielt ihm ihre Finger hin, die er neugierig betastete. Ihr Blick war starr. Sie sah nicht das Kind auf ihrem Schoß, sondern – so vermutete Severus – viel schlimmere Bilder, wie die der geborgenen Leiche ihrer besten Freundin, an deren Tod sie sich jetzt schon die alleinige Schuld gab. So unglücklich, so verschämt. Hermine grämte sich.

„Ich habe einen Vielsafttrank gebraut." Die gebrochene Stimme der Freundin ließ alle aufhorchen. „Der Mann, der mich auf der Straße überfallen hat, stand vor mir und ich dachte, ich könnte ihn reinlegen." Sie errötete, weil sie wusste, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Severus schritt nicht ein. Wenn sie sich diese Sache von der Seele reden wollte, war es ihr gestattet. Ron schenkte ihr all seine Aufmerksamkeit, wollte den Zusammenhang verstehen, aber er gab sich nicht die Blöße nachzufragen, denn noch konnte er keinen Bezug erkennen.

Hermine seufzte. Die Dummheit mit dem Vielsafttrank war eine ihrer größten gewesen. „Ich habe mich mit dem Brauen strafbar gemacht", sie zog die Nase hoch, „aber das Schlimmste ist, dass mein Plan nicht mal aufging. Der Typ hat den Trank einfach geklaut."  
„Und was willst du uns damit sagen?", hakte Ron endlich nach, weil ihm der Geduldsfaden gerissen war.

Sie zögerte und blickte auf ihre Hände. Als sie den Zeigefinger streckte, wurde der sofort von einer kleinen Hand umfasst. Sollte alles schiefgehen, dachte Hermine, dann würde sie ein Kind in ihre Obhut nehmen, dessen Eltern durch ihren Fehler ums Leben kamen. Der Gedanke war so grauenvoll, dass die ersten Tränen über die heißen Wangen liefen.

„Der Mann", sie musste sich erst räuspern, „wollte den Trank haben, um Harry zu entführen."  
Ron fiel aus allen Wolken. „Wie bitte?"

Einschreitend erklärte Severus die Situation für alle und sprach Hermine mit Inbrunst von jeglicher Schuld frei, was alle nachvollziehen konnte, nur nicht Hermine. Remus hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, einfach nur um für sie da zu sein.

Wütend stand Ron auf, stolperte dabei über Freds Füße und stieß gegen den Tisch, der mit seinen hölzernen Standbeinen laut über den Boden schabte. Von diesem Missgeschick ließ sich Ron nicht aufhalten. Mit sicherer Hand griff er seinen Stab und gab sich viel Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte George wissen, während sich der Jack-Russell Terrier bereits aus den silbernen Fäden formte, die Rons Stabspitze verließen.  
„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", giftete er zurück. „Ich will was probieren!"

Neugierig beobachtete Severus, wie der kleine silberne Hund hasenartige Zickzackmuster sprang, bevor er zum Erstaunen aller durch das Fenster flitzte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Der Patronus ist durchgegangen!", stellte Ron überrascht fest, obwohl alle das gesehen haben mussten. „Harry hat also doch eine Hintertür offen gelassen."  
„Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf, haben Sie ihn geschickt?" Geduldig wartete Severus auf eine Antwort, die Ron gewissenhaft gab.  
„Zu Ginny!"  
„Ah", machte Severus enttäuscht. „Und warum nicht zu Professor Dumbledore? Oder zu Ihren Eltern?"  
„Ich …" Er hatte die ganze Zeit so intensiv an seine kleine Schwester gedacht, dass der Patronus zur ihr eilte, anstatt zu jemandem, der sie aus diesem Zimmer holen könnte.  
„Ist ja auch unwichtig", winkte Severus ab. „Wer von uns benachrichtigt Albus?"

Alle zogen ihren Stab.

Von den Aktionen seiner Freunde bekam Harry nichts mit. Er saß mit Neville im Gewächshaus und sammelte sich, um wenigstens etwas von der Bedächtigkeit zurückzuerlangen, die er schon damals innehatte, als er so viele Menschen ihr Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt hatten. Auch jetzt hatten Arthur und Molly all ihre Hoffnung auf ihn gesetzt. Er wollte niemanden enttäuschen, durfte niemanden enttäuschen.

Erst nach einer kurzen Weile, die sie zwischen den bunten Blumen und den süßen Gerüchen verbrachten, fragte Neville ihn, während er ihm eine Tasse Tee reichte, nach dem Grund für sein ungestümes Verhalten.

„Was ist denn nur los gewesen, Harry? So habe ich dich ewig nicht mehr erlebt."  
Sein ursprünglicher Plan, sofort loszustürmen und Hopkins anzugreifen, war völlig verpufft. „Ginny", hauchte er. „Man hat sie gestern Abend entführt." Laut klirrend landete die Teetasse seines Freundes auf dem Boden. Schockiert riss Neville seine Augen auf, als Harry anfügte: „Sie ist in Clova, dort wollte ich eben hin. Hexenjäger …" Harry stockte und war froh, dass Neville die Stille überbrückte.  
„Hexenjäger?", fragte sein Freund irritiert nach, als würde er nicht glauben, dass es so etwas geben konnte.  
„Ich würde eher sagen, es sind ein paar realitätsferne Muggel, denen ich wohl Manieren beibringen muss." Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Auch wenn es Muggel waren, konnten sie Ginny gefährlich werden. „Ich will sie zurückholen."  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben!", wetterte Neville aufgebracht. „Hexenjäger? Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Weiß Arthur davon?"  
„Ja, aber er kann als Minister nichts machen. Er wollte schon sein Amt niederlegen."

Nervös machte Neville kleine Schritte, die ihn nirgendwo hinführte. Er trat auf der Stelle. Ginny war für ihn eine gute Freundin, auch wenn sie sich selten sahen. Sie waren in den schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens zusammen gewesen, hatten Momente miteinander geteilt, die die Freundschaft auf die Probe gestellt und auch gefestigt hatten. Wäre er in Schwierigkeiten, dachte Neville, würde sie nicht zögern, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um ihm zu helfen.

„Weiß man, wie es ihr geht?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts mehr von ihr gehört."  
„Aber", mit einer Geste seiner Hände untermalte er seine Unverständnis, „wenn man sie entführt hat, dann muss es doch einen Grund geben! Was können die wollen?"  
„Vielleicht wollen sie mich", warf Harry halbherzig in den Raum.  
Diese vage Vermutung bestätigte Neville: „Ja, das kann es sein. Dich oder Arthur! Er ist immerhin Minister. Aber was können die gegen Hexen haben? Was für Motive stecken dahinter?" Neville fasste sich ans Kinn und rieb es nachdenklich. „Sie wollen Macht haben, macht über uns. Wir sind ihnen unheimlich!" Er zählte diese Punkte auf, als stünden sie auf der To-do-Liste von Hopkins. „Sie haben Angst, wollen uns aber das Gegenteil weismachen."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich stell es mir so vor. Aber viel wichtiger ist jetzt, Ginny da rauszuholen! Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schon zu …" Er wollte nicht alles schwarz malen, aber es wäre möglich, dass Ginny längst ein Opfer geworden war.  
„Es geht ihr gut", bestätigte Harry sehr überzeugt. Weil Neville fragend dreinschaute, führte Harry eine Hand an seine Brust und erklärte: „Ich spüre das hier. Sie lebt."  
Das milde Lächeln seines Freundes steckte Harry an. Neville nickte verständnisvoll. „Das geht mir mit Luna ganz ähnlich." Auch Neville zeigte auf die gleiche Stelle an seinem Körper. „Sie ist hier drin." Als würde er sich einen Moment konzentrieren, atmete er tief durch, bevor er Harry verriet: „Sie lacht gerade."

Die kurze Ruhe, die dieser Moment brachte, war ein wahrer Segen. Zu viel Zeit durfte jedoch nicht verstreichen, darüber war sich auch Neville klar, als er seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog und über eine Lösung nachdachte.

„Arthur muss gar nicht zurücktreten, Harry." Die ungewohnte Selbstsicherheit, die Neville plötzlich innehatte, bewunderte Harry, doch er fragte sich, wo sein Freund diese Kraft hernahm. „Es gibt einen anderen Weg."  
Harry war ganz Ohr. „Welchen?"

Mit einer Hand griff sich Neville an die Gesäßtasche, aus der er etwas herausholte. Einen Moment lang blickte er zuversichtlich auf den in seiner Hand verborgenen Gegenstand. Neville strahlte eine Entschlossenheit aus, mit der er Harry ansteckte. Den Gegenstand in offenbarte Neville ihm mit ausgestreckter Hand.

Es war die falsche Galleone mit dem Proteus-Zauber, mit der Harry damals immer die DA zusammengerufen hatte.

Ein Zauber ganz anderer Art huschte in diesem Moment wie eine Gams über Stock und Stein. Der Jack-Russell Terrier wurde einen Moment lang von ein paar Rehen begleitet, die aber nicht lange mit ihm mithalten konnten. Einige Hasen wurden aufgeschreckt, als der silberne Schutzherr über den Boden jagte. Er wurde schneller und schneller, flog in unmessbarer Geschwindigkeit über die Wiesen des schottischen Hochlands. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit passierte er den Devil's Elbow mit seinen wahnwitzig steilen Straßen. Noch zwei Hügel überquerte er, bevor er wieder langsamer wurde. Hüpfend durchquerte er den Verbotenen Birkenwald und schreckte dabei Zentauren auf, die friedlich hier lebten.

An einem kleinen See, der tief im Wald lag, beobachtete ein Mensch, der selbst mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tier hatte, den silberfarbenen Hund. Erschrocken über das erscheinen dieser magischen Gestalt ganz in seiner Nähe seiner Fluchtstätte suchte er Schutz hinter einem Baum. Neugierig und gleichzeitig vorsichtig blickte er dem Hund hinterher, der seinen Weg unbeirrt fortsetzte. Man suchte also nicht ihn, dachte der Mann, der wieder langsam hinter dem Baum hervorkroch, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Er schöpfte das Wasser nicht mit seinen Händen, an deren Fingerspitzen dicke gelbe Fingernägel wie Krallen herausbrachen, sondern soff es wie ein Tier. Nachdem er getrunken hatte, tauchte er den Kopf mit den grauen verfilzten Haaren einmal komplett unter Wasser, bevor er sich mit seinem massigen Körper erhob und nochmals in die Richtung blickte, in die der Patronus gehuscht war. Neugierig schlug er den gleichen Weg ein.

Rons Patronus näherte sich der Wand eines stabilen Gebäudes, die er mit Leichtigkeit überwinden konnte. Mit seinem silbernen Schein erhellte er den gesamten Innenhof, womit er einige Menschen auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Da! Was ist das?", rief irgendjemand aus einem der vielen Fenster hinunter.  
Tyler stürzte aus der Eingangshalle nach draußen und sah den hellen Schein noch durch die Tür des Turmes flitzen, hinter der man die Hexe gefangen hielt. „Sag Hopkins Bescheid!" Er wandte sich Alejandro zu, der bereits die Waffe gezückt hatte. „Komm mit!"

Nicht nur die beiden näherten sich dem Turm, sondern auch einige Schaulustige und auch Hopkins selbst. Alejandro schloss die Tür auf, die Tyler öffnete. Sofort zielte er mit seiner Waffe auf den silbernen Hund und schoss, doch er traf nur die steinerne Wand dahinter.

„Die Kugel ist durchgegangen!"  
„Was ist das?", brüllte Hopkins. „Was will das hier?"  
Der Jack-Russell Terrier sprang munter um Ginny herum, die jedoch von alledem nichts mitbekam, da man sie ruhiggestellt hatte. Plötzlich hörte man die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, die offenbar der geisterhafte Hund von sich gab. „Ginny, geht es dir gut? Gib mir eine Nachricht!"

Hopkins schwankte. Gerade wollte er hinausstürmen, weil die Angst ihn übermannte, man könnte ihn von allen Seiten angreifen, da kam Alex herein. Er sah den Hund und schaute verdutzt drein, als der die Worte wiederholte.

„Ein Patronus! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die reden können", murmelte er fasziniert.  
„Was ist das?" Hopkins forderte eine Antwort und bestärkte das, indem er Alex ans Schlafittchen nahm.  
Erschrocken nahm Alex einen Atemzug. „Das ist ein Zauber, der Böses abwehren kann."  
„Warum spricht er? Ist das ein Späher?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich …"  
Mit Wucht drückte er Alex von sich weg und starrte mit Verachtung für alles Magische den Hund an. Zu Tyler sagte er: „Sorg dafür, dass die Hexe nicht so schnell zu Bewusstsein kommt. Der Doktor soll sich drum kümmern! Alle anderen sollen auf ihre Posten. Ich möchte Potter herzlich willkommen heißen, wenn er hier auftaucht!"

Tyler nickte. Kaum war er aufgestanden, huschte der Hund zurück in den Innenhof. Einige der Frauen schrien bei dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick.

„Ja!", brüllte Hopkins und trat aus dem Turm heraus ins Freie. „DAS ist die Magie, von der ich euch erzählt habe. Der Beweis für die Hexen, die so viele von uns gequält haben und es noch immer tun! Macht euch darauf gefasst, dem Feind bald ins Auge zu blicken!"

Jetzt, als jeder dem silberfarbenen Geistwesen in Form eines Hunden nachschaute, wie er über die Mauer flog, waren alle Anhänger davon überzeugt, dass es tatsächlich all die Dinge gab, von denen Hopkins immer gesprochen hatte. Und diejenigen, die Zweifel hatten, waren mit einem Male wieder umgestimmt.

„Okkulter Abschaum!", schimpfte Hopkins laut und aufgebracht in dem Wissen, die Menschen um ihn herum damit aufzustacheln. „Teuflische Kreaturen sind das, die unsere Kinder mit ihren hübschen Zaubertricks zu sich locken wollen."

Er sah Claudine in der Menge, die von ihrem Mann Jacob im Arm gehalten wurde. Die beiden nannten damals einen landwirtschaftlichen Betrieb ihr Eigen, den die drei Söhne eines Tages übernehmen sollten. Stattdessen tauchten Todesser auf, quälten die Jungen und warfen ihre geschundenen Körper in das Schweinegehege.

Als Hopkins die beiden eindringlich anblickte, sagte er: „Und wenn sie genug von ihnen haben, dann bringen sie sie einfach um!" Claudine begann zu schluchzen. „Ihr habt es gesehen, wie sie mit einem glitzernden Hündchen vorgaukeln, wie harmlos sie seien, aber einige von euch wissen", wieder schaute er zu Claudine, die ihr Gesicht in der Halsbeuge ihren Mannes vergraben hatte, „wie sie wirklich sind! Sie zerstören und morden! Es sind Dämonen in Menschengestalt, die erst unsere Werte mit Füßen treten, bevor sie nach unserem Leben trachten!"

Hopkins wollte einen Schritt machen, begann aber zu wanken, fasste sich an die Stirn. Schmerzen. Stechende Schmerzen, als würde man ihm heiße Stricknadeln durch Kopf bohren. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Dann fühlte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter. Alejandro.

„Komm rein. Leg dich hin", sagte der Mann, der einer der Ersten gewesen war, die sich ihm angeschlossen hatten. Alejandro hatte ihm nun beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt.  
„Nein!" Hopkins hob nahm die Hand von der Stirn. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als man das viele Blut aus dessen Nase laufen sah. „Es darf ruhig jeder sehen, was sie mit mir anstellen, denn mich fürchten diese schwarzen Kreaturen, weil ich sie durchschaut habe!"

Von Alejandro stemmte er sich weg. Mit einer Hand wischte Hopkins das Blut von Mund und Nase, bevor er sie hochhielt, damit es jeder sehen konnte. Die Nase lief weiter und beschmutzte sein Hemd.

„Diese Hexen sind nur die Vorboten – die Türsteher zum Reich der Finsternis, wo noch ganz andere Monster lauern. Riesen, Kobolde und Werwölfe!" Er drehte sich, um zu den Menschen auf der anderen Seite zu sprechen. „Geister, Monsterspinnen und Vampire, aber das sind längst nicht alle!" Nach einem falschen Tritt knickte Hopkins um und ging zu Boden, doch weder Alejandros helfenden Hände, noch die Tatsache, dass er saß, hielten ihn davon ab, weiter auf die ihm so verhassten Welt zu schimpfen. „Übernatürliche Phänomene sind unnatürlich, aber in deren Welt 'normal'. Sie verwandeln ihren Körper in Tiere, sie stehlen Erinnerungen und sie Trinken Plörre mit Dingen, die wir normalerweise mit dem Schuh zertreten! Welcher normale Mensch nimmt etwas zu sich, das aus Maden und Kakerlaken besteht? Das ist ekelhaft! Deren ganze Welt ist ekelhaft und spielgelt ihre eigene Abnormität wider!"  
„Komm, steh auf." Alejandro packte ihn von hinten unter den Oberarmen und hievte ihn hoch. Sein Freund war schwach. Das Blut floss unaufhörlich.  
„Sie reiten auf Besen", zeterte Hopkins unbeirrt, dem es sichtlich schlechter ging, denn er konnte kaum noch allein stehen. „Wir müssen diese verwerfliche Welt entschieden ablehnen, aber selbst unser Herr Minister operiert und kooperiert mit denen. Das dämonische System ist ihm nicht fremd, es unterwandert unsere Regierung, unser Land, unsere Familien!" Mit aller Kraft hielt Alejandro seinen Freund auf den Beinen, machte erste Schritte mit ihm. „Das okkulte Denken verdirbt uns alle, wenn wir uns nicht wehren!" Nochmals wischte er das frische Blut von seinem Mund und hielt die Hand wie ein Märtyrer in die Höhe. „Die Hexen wollen mir den Mund verbieten, weil ich die Wahrheit spreche. Seht, was sie mit mir tun!"

Durchweg alle blickten mitleidig zu dem Mann hinüber, der ihnen seit langer Zeit die Augen öffnen wollte. Viele hatten sich abgewandt und waren seiner Einladung nur gefolgt, weil er versprach, Beweise für die Existenz der Hexen zu liefern. Der Geisterhund war Beweis genug.

Schwer atmend wandte sich Hopkins an seinen Helfer und flüsterte: „Bring mich rein, hier bin ich ein zu großes Ziel."

An den Menschen vorbei, die ihm mitfühlend hinterherschauten, ließ sich Hopkins nach drinnen begleiten. Er kam an dem Arzt Mr. Andersen vorbei, der seine Hilfe anbot und ihn untersuchen wollte.

„Nein, Mr. Andersen. Keine Medizin wird gegen Hexerei helfen können. Sie müssten das doch am besten wissen! Kümmern Sie sich bitte um unseren 'Gast'. Sie darf nicht aufwachen, sonst könnte sie gefährlich werden."  
„Mr. Hopkins, was haben Sie mit der jungen Frau vor?"  
Hopkins zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht wie eine dämonische Fratze aussehen ließ. „Die Hexe wird brennen, wenn Mr. Potter hier nicht bald auftaucht. Vielleicht lockt ihn ja der viele Rauch hierher."

Von dieser Information war der Arzt schockiert. Er konnte nur noch nicken, bevor er mit seinem Arztkoffer zum Turm watschelte. Schnell konnte er wegen der Zehen, die ihm vor wenigen Jahren von einem Zauberer zusammengehext worden waren, nicht laufen.

„Wohin soll's denn gehen, Mr. Andersen?"  
Tyler hatte sich dem Arzt angeschlossen und begleitete ihn. „Mr. Hopkins möchte, dass die Dame noch eine Dosis bekommt."  
„Dame? Wir sprechen von der Hexe, oder?", fragte Tyler skeptisch.  
„Natürlich, von wem denn sonst?"  
Von drinnen rief Hopkins ihm nach. „Tyler, ich brauch dich. Und Sie, Mr. Andersen, nehmen sich jemand anderen mit, der Ihnen hilft."

Tyler überreichte dem Arzt den Schlüssel zum Turm, in welchem die Hexe gefangengehalten wurde. Mr. Andersen war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Mitschuld am Mord einer jungen Frau zu haben. Es ging gegen all seine Prinzipien. Er war Arzt. Bei Auseinandersetzungen dieser Art würde er normalerweise den Gegner vor den Kadi ziehen und auf sein Recht pochen, nicht aber auf einen Scheiterhaufen binden. Andersen blickte sich um. Die meisten gingen wieder ins Schloss hinein, weil es wie angekündigt wieder zu regnen begann. Sein Blick traf den von einem Mann, der seine Frau im Arm hielt. Claudine und Jakob. Das Schicksal der beiden wurde jedem Neuankömmling brühwarm erzählt, um zu unterstreichen, wie brutal die Hexen und Zauberer vorgingen. Das Ehepaar war für Hopkins eine Art Mahnmal für alle anderen. Als Eleanor an dem Paar vorbeiging, ließ Jakob seine Frau plötzlich los, damit er sie in die Hände der älteren Dame geben konnte. Die beiden Frauen gingen hinein, doch Jakob kam auf Mr. Andersen zu.

„Hallo, Mr. …"  
„Andersen", stellte sich der Arzt vor.  
„Mr. Andersen. Tut mir leid. Ich kann mir nicht alle Namen beim ersten Mal merken. Sie sind der Arzt, richtig?" Andersen nickte. „Ich habe eben mitgehört, dass Sie sich Hilfe suchen sollen. Nun, ich hab gerade nichts anderes vor."  
„Sie wollen mit zum Turm?" Jakob bestätigte wortlos. „Dann sollten wir rennen, sonst werden wir pitschnass."

Gesagt, getan. Beide Männer rannten über den weiten Innenhof, bis sie ganz hinten an der Tür angelangt waren. Mr. Andersen drehte den Schlüssel, was ein wenig dauerte, denn das rostige Schloss hakte. Endlich drinnen angekommen blickten beide auf die junge Frau, deren rechter Arm durch die Handfessel nach oben gehalten wurde. Es sah sehr ungemütlich aus, dachten beide unabhängig voneinander.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr wieder die Hose anziehen? Die ist ja jetzt trocken." Jakob befühlte das Stück Stoff auf dem Tisch.  
„Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass man so freundlich war, sie ihr überhaupt auszuziehen. Wie ich eben von Mr. Hopkins erfahren habe, liegt ihm nicht viel an ihrem Leben."  
„Und wie sehen Sie das?", fragte Jakob ein wenig zu schnell.  
Der Arzt stellte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und öffnete sie, während er seelenruhig fragte: „Wie hoffen Sie, wird meine Antwort ausfallen?"  
„Weiß nicht", erwiderte Jakob vorsichtig. „Sie sind Arzt. Sie haben den Hippokratischen Eid geschworen."  
„Dann wissen Sie, wie meine Meinung ist."  
„Dann wollen Sie nicht, dass ihr etwas geschieht?", wollte Jakob nochmal bestätigt haben.  
„Mir gefällt es nicht einmal, dass ich sie ruhighalten soll, aber ich tu es, weil dieser Tyler gedroht hat, ihr selbst etwas aus meiner Tasche zu spritzen und das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Vom Boden hörte man ein leises Stöhnen. Die Wirkung ließ nach. Die Gefangene wurde langsam wach.

„Meine Frau und ich sind der Meinung, dass nur diejenigen büßen sollten, die unsere Söhne auf dem Gewissen haben. Diese Frau dort", er deutete auf Ginny, „ist viel zu jung. Sie war damals bestimmt nicht dabei."  
„Und sie war es auch nicht, die mich angefallen hat", bestätigte der Arzt. „Das war ein Mann gewesen."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Tylers nasser Kopf lugte herein.

„Was dauert hier so lange?", wollte Hopkins' Wachhund wissen.  
„Sie ist noch nicht wach. Ich warte, bis sie ansprechbar ist, bevor sie die neue Dosis bekommt. Außerdem werden wir ihr noch die Hose anziehen."  
„Was soll der Blödsinn?"  
„Wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass die", er überwand sind, sie so zu bezeichnen, „Hexe an einer Unterkühlung stirbt, bevor sie irgendjemandem von Nutzen sein kann, dann lassen Sie nur uns machen." Tyler verzog das Gesicht, weswegen Mr. Andersen noch eine Zugabe gab: „Und außerdem müssen wir den Arm wechseln. Dafür brauchen wir den Schlüssel für die Fessel."  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"  
„Die Vene ist schon völlig zerstochen. Ich kann sie nicht noch mehr malträtieren. Ich brauche die andere Armbeuge, Mr. Tyler."  
„Verdammter Arzt", murmelte Tyler, bevor er in den Turm kam.

Den Schlüssel für die Fessel zog er aus seiner Innentasche. Als er bei der jungen Frau stand, trat er sie nach Gutdünken, nur aus Spaß. Jakob und Mr. Andersen tauschten Blicke aus. Beide waren mit dieser Behandlung nicht einverstanden. Die Handfessel war genauso alt wie das Schloss zur Tür. Es dauerte, bis der Schlüssel sich drehte, aber am Ende war das Handgelenkt befreit. Als er den Arm einfach nach unten fallen ließ, wimmerte die noch nicht vollständig erwachte Patientin. Es musste wehtun, wusste der Arzt, das rechte Schultergelenk mit einem Male entlastet zu haben. Tyler griff den anderen Arm, legte die Schelle ums Handgelenk und schloss zu.

„So, zufrieden?", meckerte er. „Ich muss langsam zurück. Geben Sie ihr schon die Spritze!" Tyler wollte es sehen, denn er schien niemandem zu trauen.

Mr. Andersen packte eine der Einwegspritzen aus. Die Kanüle mit der Schutzhülle ließ er an der Spritze einrasten. Nur Jakob bemerkte, dass der Arzt erst eine Flasche mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit in die Hand nehmen wollte, sich aber für eine andere entschied. Auf der Flasche stand „NaCl – 0,9%". Tyler stand an der Tür und beobachtete das schlechte Wetter draußen. Diesen Moment nutzte Mr. Andersen, um Jakob zu bitten: „Lenken Sie ihn ab, während ich ihr die Spritze gebe."

Von dem Schmerz an ihrer rechten Schulter wurde Ginny wach. Sie hörte Leute flüstern und traute sich nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Hören Sie mich?", fragte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme ganz nahe bei ihr. „Sie hören mich!", stellte der Mann klar, der offenbar genau wusste, wie lange das Zeug, das man ihr einflößte, sie außer Gefecht setzte. Erst als sie eine Hand an ihrem rechten Handgelenk spürte, dann wieder den kalten Wattebausch an ihrer Armbeuge, da regte sie sich, doch die Augenlider wollten noch nicht gehorchen.  
„Bitte nicht!" Ihre Stimme war ein Wispern. „Ich hab einen kleinen Sohn. Werde bald heiraten."  
„Wissen Sie, was eine Kochsalzlösung ist?" Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte – zumindest hoffte sie, dass sie das tat, denn so richtig fühlte sie noch nichts – erklärte der Mann ihr: „Das ist nichts Schlimmes, aber Sie müssen so tun, als würden Sie wieder einschlafen."

Im Hintergrund hörte sie zwei Männer miteinander reden. Ihre Lider flatterten, als sie versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. An der nun offenen Tür erblickte sie zwei Fremde. Der eine schien den anderen absichtlich mit Fragen zu löchern. Ihre Augen konnten sich noch nicht scharfstellen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, um den Mann erkennen zu können, der bei ihr kniete. Seine Schläfen waren graumeliert. Er wirkte konzentriert, sein Blick war starr auf eine Stelle gerichtet. Als sie seinem Blick folgte, sah sie die lange Nadel in ihrem Arm verschwinden. Panik übermannte sie. Sie kannte das nicht.

„Bleiben Sie still!", warnte der Mann, der nun die Nadel wieder herauszog und ihr ein Pflaster auf die kleine blutende Stelle klebte.  
„Probleme?", fragte der Mann an der Tür, der von dem anderen abgelenkt worden war.  
„Nein, sie war nur kurz erschrocken, wird aber gleich wieder einschlafen." Es klang wie eine Empfehlung an sie.

Weil der Mann an der Tür darauf zu warten schien, tat Ginny ihm den Gefallen und ließ das Kinn zur Brust sinken. Sie hörte, wie der mit der aggressiven Stimme ein paar Anweisungen gab, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Die Tür wurde geschlossen, aber es war noch jemand im Raum. In diesem Moment öffnete Ginny wieder ihre Augen.

Jakob bemerkte, dass sie wach war, obwohl sie etwas gespritzt bekomme hatte. „Was haben Sie ihr gegeben?"  
„Infusionslösung", war die knappe Antwort.  
Ginny verstand nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und fragte schwächlich: „Was ist das?"  
„Das nimmt man in der Medizin, um Flüssigkeitsverluste des Körpers auszugleichen."  
„Medizin?", wiederholte sie benommen. „Sind Sie Arzt?"  
„Ja."  
„Die Eltern", sie schluckte kräftig, ihr Mund war trocken, „meiner besten Freundin sind Ärzte. Zahnärzte." Sie hoffte, Vertrauen zu den beiden aufbauen zu können. Vielleicht konnten sie ihr noch von Nutzen sein.  
Ihre Aussage schien den Mann zu verwundern. „Zahnärzte? Kennen Sie viele von uns?"  
„Von wem?" Für längere Gespräche war sie noch nicht zu gebrauchen. Sie konnte Gesprächsinhalten schlecht folgen, war zu unkonzentriert.  
„Menschen, die nicht zaubern können", verdeutlichte der Arzt.  
Ginny nickte. „Ich kenne ein paar." Ihr Geist wurde nur langsam klarer. Ihr Körper blieb schlapp. „Wo bin ich? Warum halten Sie mich gefangen."  
„Oh, das sind nicht wir. Das ist jemand, der einen sehr ausgeprägten Hass auf ihresgleichen hat."  
„Und Sie? Sie helfen ihm doch!", warf sie dem Arzt vor.  
„Ich bin hier, weil das, was man mir angetan hat, bestimmt von jemandem wie Ihnen auch wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann."  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie?"

Ohne Worte zu verlieren bückte sich der Arzt und löste die Schnürsenkel an seinem eleganten Herrenschuh. Er streifte Schuh und Socke ab, so dass sie seinen Fuß sehen konnte. Die Zehen waren eine Masse, auf der vereinzelt die Zehennägel zu sehen waren.

„Das ist ein Scherzzauber", flüsterte sie peinlich berührt.  
„Ein Scherz? Wie lustig würden Sie es finden, drei Jahre damit herumlaufen zu müssen? Der Mann, der das getan hat, hat mir noch ganz andere Dinge angehext. Die meisten konnte ich mit Hilfe von plastischer Chirurgie entfernen lassen, aber hier", er trat zweimal mit dem Fuß auf, „hat sich kein Mediziner rangetraut."  
Ginny seufzte. „Es ist verboten."  
„Was ist verboten?"  
„Auch nur in der Nähe von Muggeln zu zaubern und schon gar nicht sowas …" Sie blickte auf seinen Fuß und atmete tief durch. „Ich könnt es wegmachen. Brauche dafür nur meinen Zauberstab." Sie wagte es, eine Forderung zu stellen: „Und ich möchte danach freigelassen werden!"  
„Tut mir leid, junge Dame. Wir haben weder den Schlüssel zu Ihren Fesseln noch wissen wir, wo Hopkins all die Stäbe aufbewahrt."  
Bei dem erwähnten Namen lief es Ginny eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Hopkins? Der Hopkins, der so viele von uns …?" Sie schluckte kräftig. „Aber warum hasst er uns so?" Sie blickte nochmals auf seinen Fuß, der ihre Frage beantwortete.  
„Andere hat es noch viel schlimmer erwischt", sagte er Arzt, der gleich darauf zu Jakob hinüberblickte.  
Ginny folgte seinem Blick. „Was hat man Ihnen angetan?"  
„Mir und meiner Frau hat man die Söhne genommen. Maskierte Männer in schwarzen Roben haben sie gequält und getötet", erklärte Jakob so gelassen wir nur möglich, was ihm schwerfiel, denn die Erinnerung daran war immer schmerzhaft.  
„Todesser", hauchte Ginny.  
„Von denen haben wir gelesen", bestätigte Jakob. „Es ist für mich schwer zu glauben, dass alle von euch solche Schweine sein sollen."  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind wir nicht. Genauso wenig wie alle Muggel schlecht sind, nur weil einer einen Feldzug startet."  
„Hoffen wir nur", begann der Arzt, „dass Mr. Potter diesen Unterschied auch kennt."  
„Er ist hier?" Hoffnung flammte auf, die sie gleich mit einem heftigen Schwindelgefühl bezahlte.  
„Nein, aber Hopkins will, dass er hier auftaucht, um Sie zu retten."  
„Er sollte das zu seinem eigenen Wohl lieber nicht wollen."

Von den beiden Männern fühlte sich Ginny nicht bedroht, aber womöglich hatten sie die Mittel nur gleichgültig gemacht. Beide schienen sehr umgänglich und vor allem vernünftig zu sein, doch die Situation selbst fand sie mehr als beklemmend.

„Ich möchte hier weg", wimmerte sie. „Können Sie mir nicht helfen? Ich schwöre, dass man sich um diesen schrecklichen Zauber kümmern wird."  
Den Fuß mochte man heilen können, aber andere Wunden würden bleiben, woran Jakob sie erinnerte. „Und was ist mit meinen Kindern? Das wird man nicht rückgängig machen können."  
„Nein", gab sie betrübt zu, „aber man kann diejenigen finden, die das getan haben und sie dafür ins Gefängnis bringen!"

Jakob seufzte. Genau deswegen hatte er sich ursprünglich Hopkins angeschlossen. Er wollte die Mörder finden, damit sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten würden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte", begann der Arzt, „aber vorhin war ein Hund hier, ein durchsichtiger, silberfarbener Hund."  
Ginny blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ein Hund? Mein Bruder! Das war sein Patronus! Hat er was gesagt?"  
„Er fragte, ob es Ihnen gut geht und dass Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen sollen."

Besagter Patronus war längst wieder durch den Verbotenen Birkenwald, vorbei an dem Mann mit den langen Fingernägeln, zurück nach Hogwarts gejagt. Dort traf er auf eine aufgebrachte Truppe, die sich in ihrer Verzweiflung gegenseitig anbrüllte, wovon Hermine und Nicholas nichts mitbekamen, denn sie hatte eine magische Blase um sich herumgezaubert, um dem Jungen das Geschrei zu ersparen. Erst der Anblick des zu Ron zurückgekehrten Patronus ließ sie den Zauber aufheben.

„Da ist dein Patronus!", sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger drauf.

Jeder hatte ihn gesehen und war auf der Stelle still geworden. Ron richtete seinen Stab auf ihn, um eine mögliche Nachricht anzuspielen. Man hörte Stimmen, die sein Patronus aufgefangen hatte, aber Ginnys war nicht mit dabei.

Eine junge Stimme hörte man murmeln: „Ein Patronus! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die reden können."  
Jemand anderes war nicht ganz so ruhig, als er wissen wollte: „Was ist das?"  
Die gleiche junge Stimme wie zuvor antwortete: „Das ist ein Zauber, der Böses abwehren kann."  
„Warum spricht er? Ist das ein Späher?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich …"  
„Sorg dafür, dass die Hexe nicht so schnell zu Bewusstsein kommt. Der Doktor soll sich drum kümmern! Alle anderen sollen auf ihre Posten. Ich möchte Potter herzlich willkommen heißen, wenn er hier auftaucht!"

Hier endete die Unterhaltung, die zwar keine Nachricht von Ginny gewesen war, aber in ihrer Nähe stattgefunden haben musste. Ron begann zu zittern und wurde ganz blass. Niemand konnte etwas sagen, bis auf Severus, der seinen klaren Verstand nicht durch Sorgen unterhöhlen ließ.

„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass Miss Weasley lebt, leider auch, dass Harry diesem Mann in die Falle tappen wird, weil man ihn bereits erwartet."  
„Merlin, wir müssen hier raus!" Ron stürmte zum Kamin und benutzte aus lauter Verzweiflung Zaubersprüche, die er vorhin schon mit seinen Brüdern ausprobiert hatte.  
Hermine kam eine Idee und sie sagte laut und deutlich: „Wobbel?" Harrys Elf erschien nicht.  
„Es ist sein Elf, Hermine", meckerte Ron. „Der wird uns bestimmt nicht gegen den Willen seines Meisters hier rauslassen."  
Sie versuchte es anders. „Dobby?" Ein Krachen war zu hören, als der Elf aus der Küche offenbar versuchte, Harrys Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Er kam nicht durch.  
Fred richtete das Wort an George und Ron: „Sobald wir hier raus sind, werden wir losmarschieren!"  
Arrogant zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und dann, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Dann befreien wir Ginny!", untermauerte George.  
„Das ist mehr als nur dämlich!"  
„Aber …"  
Severus fuhr allen über den Mund. „Wollen Sie einfach aufs Geratewohl losstürzen? Das wäre wieder einmal typisch Gryffindor! Ohne Sinn und Verstand einfach mit dem Kopf durch die …"  
„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?" Mit hochrotem Gesicht stellte sich Ron direkt vor seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer und plusterte sich auf – versuchte es zumindest, denn Severus war noch immer einen Kopf größer als er.  
„Man sollte, weil die Zeit leider keine Gründlichkeit zulässt, zumindest grob planen, wer mitgeht und wie man vorgehen will. Jedes ungestüme Verhalten bringt Ihre Schwester nur unnötig in Gefahr. Sie wissen von den Vorfällen in Hogsmeade und dass diese Muggel Waffen haben, die Zauberer töten können, wenn man nicht auf der Hut ist." Von oben bis unten musterte er Ron. „Sie wären in ihrem aufgebrachten Zustand ein wunderbares Ziel."

Es waren zwei Dinge, die Ron an Severus zur Weißglut brachten. Zum Ersten die ruhige Fistelstimme, die er schon seit seiner Schulzeit hasste und zum Zweiten der bedachte, fast sogar schon gleichgültige Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre ihm völlig egal, was mit Ginny geschehen würde. Ron war so aufgebracht wegen der Ruhe, die Severus im Moment ausstrahlte, dass er ihm am liebsten eine runterhauen würde. Seine Fäuste ballten sich bereits, doch die zurückkehrenden Patronusgestalten, die sie an Albus gesandt hatten, ließen ihn sein Vorhaben vergessen. Severus hatte seinen nicht geschickt, konnte aber die anderen auch nicht davon abhalten, jeweils ihren Patronus an Albus zu senden. Es musste ein wahres Tohuwabohu im Direktorenbüro geherrscht haben, als die ganzen Tiergestalten zur gleichen Zeit ihre Hilfegesuche mitteilten.

Severus hörte von Remus' Patronus die vertraute Stimme von Albus sagen: „Ich bin auf dem Weg."  
Die beiden flauschigen Tiere der Zwillinge sagten mit der Tonlage des Direktors einmal „Schon gut, schon gut." und „Keine Sorge!".  
Der Otter von Hermine gab mit warmherziger Stimme, ganz so als wäre Albus von der Gestalt sehr angetan, die Nachricht wieder: „Nein, was bist du nur für ein drolliges Tierchen!"

Für Nicholas, der noch immer auf Hermines Schoß saß, waren die vielen aufgeweckten, silbernen Geschöpfe eine wahre Augenweide. Weil er Tiere mochte, versuchte er immer wieder, den quirligen Otter zu fassen zu kriegen, doch seine Hände gingen durch die Erscheinung hindurch. Nachdem die Nachrichten übermittelt waren, lösten sich die Schutzherren auf. Nicholas war den Tränen nahe.

„Ich sagte doch", zürnte Severus, „dass EIN Patronus genügen würde."  
„Doppelt hält besser!", hielten die Zwillinge dreist dagegen.

Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, um keine Bösartigkeiten zu verlieren. Jetzt hieß es: warten. Und zwar so lange, bis der Direktor von einem der höchsten Türme Hogwarts' hinabgestiegen war bis zum Erdgeschoss. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr in der Früh, las Severus an der Wanduhr ab.

Die gleiche Zeit konnte man an der übergroßen Uhr ablesen, die im Eingangsbereich des Mungos angebracht war. Lucius war pünktlich gewesen, wie er es am Vorabend geplant hatte. Ab sechs Uhr würde der normale Betrieb im Krankenhaus beginnen. Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen saßen im Wartebereich. Es waren Notfälle. Einzig seine Schuhe und das Klacken seines Gehstocks hallten im Eingangsbereich wider, als er sich der Anmeldung näherte. Die Dame hatte bereits den Blickkontakt hergestellt.

„Sir, wie darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte die junge Frau höflich. Auf ihrem Namensschild stand „Gwen", was Lucius natürlich registrierte. Seit seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt hatte er ein Auge dafür, die Schilder seiner Krankenschwestern und Pfleger zu lesen, was vielen Patienten oftmals entging. Er wusste immer gern, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.  
„Guten Morgen, Gwen." Er zog einen Brief aus seinem Umhang und entfaltete ihn. „Ich bin zu einer Untersuchung gebeten worden." Die offizielle Einladung von Professor Puddle hielt er ihr unter die Nase. Sie überflog den Text.  
„Sie wissen noch, wo damals die Behandlung der Augen stattgefunden hat?", wollte sie wissen, war aber sichtlich bereit, ihm den Weg zu schildern, sollte er verneinen.  
„Das weiß ich noch."  
„Gut, dann finden Sie sich bitte dort ein, Mr. Malfoy. Melden Sie sich im Schwesternzimmer. Die helfen Ihnen dann weiter."  
Lucius nickte. „Danke, dann wünsche ich noch einen angenehmen Arbeitstag."

Der erste Kontakt mit anderen Menschen war nicht so schlimm verlaufen, wie Lucius es befürchtet hatte. Die paar Notfälle im Wartebereich hatten andere Sorgen und waren weder gewillt gewesen ihn anzusehen noch ihn zu beschimpfen. Gwen war entweder zu jung, um zu wissen, wer er war oder sie hatte die gleiche gütige Einstellung wie Schwester Marie. Als er an sie dachte, freute er sich sogar auf die Nachuntersuchung. Er hoffte, ihr über den Weg zu laufen.

Die sterilen Gänge rochen nach frischem Putzmittel. Mit Zauberei war vieles zu bewältigen, aber manches nicht zur vollsten Zufriedenheit. Gerade in einem Krankenhaus wurden die Böden lieber mit selbstgebrauten Laugen gereinigt, die den höchst infektiösen Eiter von aufgeplatzten Furunkeln und andere eklige Substanzen rückstandslos entfernten und dabei wesentlich effektiver waren als ein schlichter Reinigungszauber. Ein paar Schritte weiter wurde der Boden feucht. Nachdem Lucius um eine Ecke bog, ging er an dem Wischmob vorbei, der durch Zauberei seine Arbeit ganz allein verrichtete.

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr er in die entsprechende Etage, wo er damals die Augenbehandlung über sich ergehen lassen musste. Innig hoffte er, dass diese Untersuchung nicht schmerzhaft werden würde. Von Schmerzen hatte er wahrlich genug. Er wollte nicht mehr leiden müssen.

Kaum hatte er die Station betreten, tauchte vor ihm in einigem Abstand ein Pfleger auf, dessen Namen Lucius noch bekannt war. Mike. Ihm hatte er damals die Schalen mit dem Essen nachgeworfen, weil er der Meinung gewesen war, der Mann hätte ihm ins Essen gespuckt. In diesem Moment schien sich auch der Pfleger an genau dieses Ereignis zu erinnern, denn anstatt sich dem Patienten zu nähern und nach dem Begehr zu fragen, ging Mike ein paar Schritte zurück ins Schwesternzimmer und richtete das Wort an jemanden, den Lucius durch die milchige Scheibe an dieser Seite nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Die Gestalt – eine Frau, denn man konnte das Häubchen sehen – erhob sich und folgte dem Pfleger auf den Flur.

„Mr. Malfoy!", hörte er Schwester Marie erfreut sagen. Ihre Stimme klang wie ein frischer Frühlingsmorgen, zumindest verströmte sie das gleiche angenehme Gefühl. Mit einem breiten Lächeln kam sie auf ihn zu. „Mr. Malfoy, schön wie wiederzusehen." Lucius ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand, aber er schüttelte sie nicht, sondern gab ihr andeutungsweise einen Handkuss, wie es sich für ihn gehörte. Er war kein Häftling mehr, sondern jemand mit einem großen Namen, von dem man die Einhaltung der Etikette erwartete.  
„Miss Amabilis", hauchte er mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. Er freute sich, Sie zu sehen. „Sie haben sich nicht verändert." Schmeicheln war ein Teil der höflichen Umgangsformen, aber bei ihr kamen diese Worte wie selbstverständlich über seine Lippen.  
„Ich war schon besorgt, dass mein Brief Sie verärgert haben könnte."  
„Nicht doch, Miss Amabilis. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Es war Ihr Brief, weswegen ich heute hier bin, nicht der von Professor Puddle mit seiner doch recht hölzernen Ausdrucksweise."  
Sie grinste verschlagen. „Jener Professor ist heute leider noch nicht da. Sie müssten einen Moment warten, Mr. Malfoy." Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete sie auf den Besucherbereich im Gang. Er folgte ihr, während sie fragte: „Darf ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"  
„Ja, gern."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl hier zu sitzen, an einem Ort, den er damals als Gefangener betreten und als freier Mann verlassen hatte. Jetzt, wo er von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen war, schien auch der Ort ein anderer zu sein, obwohl sich die Gänge und Türen, selbst die Schwestern und Pfleger nicht verändert hatten. Das war es, was Freiheit ausmachte, dachte er erleichtert. Das Lebensgefühl war ein anderes. Es veränderte die Betrachtungsweise.

An ihre Freiheit dachten auch die in Harrys Räumen eingesperrten Personen. Das Zimmer, indem man früher schon gefeiert, lange gefrühstückt oder gar Karten gespielt hatte, war zu einem völlig anderen Ort geworden – zu einem Gefängnis, das man nicht verlassen konnte. Jede Annehmlichkeit wie der gut gefüllte Schrank mit alkoholischen Getränken, die Zeitschriften oder die Schale mit Süßigkeiten auf dem Tisch war eine bittere Beigabe zum Gewahrsam.

„Wann kommt Albus endlich?", zeterte diesmal Remus ungeduldig. Dabei ging er auf und ab, was Severus gar nicht guthieß, denn das zerrte an seinen Nerven.  
„Können Sie sich nicht wieder hinsetzen? Ich bin sicher, dass Harry nicht sehr begeistert von den Abnutzungserscheinungen auf dem Teppich sein wird, wenn er zurückkommt."  
„WENN er zurückkommt!" Selten wurde Remus so laut wie dieses Mal.  
„Halte deine Lautstärke im Zaum!", blaffte Severus ihn an. „In diesem Raum befindet sich ein empfindsames Gehör."

Demonstrativ blickte Severus zu Nicholas hinüber, der neben Hermine halb auf der Couch lag, halb saß und die Milch aus seiner Flasche nuckelte, die sie ihm warmgemacht hatte. Er war der Ruhigste von allen, aber nur weil er nicht wusste, wie es um seine Eltern stand.

Als Remus zurück zu Severus blickte, musste er lächeln, was sein mürrischer Kollege mit einem skeptischen Blick kommentierte, bevor er sich von ihm entfernte. In der Aufregung hatte Severus nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die höfliche Anrede vergessen hatte und gerade das für Remus' Ausdruck des Wohlwollens verantwortlich war.

Völlig unerwartet sprangen die Weasleys und Hermine von ihrem Sitzplatz auf und fassten sich gleichzeitig an eine Stelle ihres Körpers, was Severus verwundert beobachtete. Fred und George griffen sich in die Gesäßtasche, Ron in die vordere Hosentasche und Hermine in die Brusttasche ihrer Bluse.

Severus' Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"  
Der Erste war Ron, der aus seiner Tasche eine Münze gezogen hatte, die er sich dicht vor Augen hielt, um sie genau zu betrachten. „Harry, du Scherzkeks", meckerte er. „Wie sollen wir hier rauskommen, wenn du uns eingesperrt hast?"  
Auch Hermine betrachtete ihre Münze, so dass Severus sich ihr näherte und wissen wollte: „Was ist das?"  
„Harry ruft uns." Ihre Hände zitterten. „Der Treffpunkt ist …", Hermine blickte nochmals auf die Münze. Nach Albus' vermeintlichen Tod gab es für die DA drei verschiedene Treffpunkte, die jeweils mit einer Zahl am Anfang dargestellt wurden. Die Zahl Drei wären die Drei Besen gewesen, die Zwei der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. „Der Treffpunkt ist der Raum der Wünsche." Der Code, den Harry geschickt hatte, begann mit der Eins und diese Zahl stand für den ersten Treffpunkt, den die DA jemals gehabt hatte.  
„Dann heißt das, er ist noch in Hogwarts!" Die Erleichterung stand Remus ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er diesen Fakt erkannt hatte. „Bin ich froh!"  
Hermine nickte. „Ich frage mich nur, wer ihn aufgehalten hat."  
Seine Vermutung gab Ron preis. „Das kann nur Albus gewesen sein. Bei Harrys Temperament würde sich sonst keiner trauen."  
„In einer halben Stunde", murmelte George, bevor er nochmals für alle verständlich erklärte, „Er will uns in einer halben Stunde im Raum der Wünsche sehen."  
Fred nickte. „Bin gespannt, wer alles kommen wird."  
Neugierig betrachtete Severus die Münze in ihrer Hand. „Darf ich mal?"  
„Sicher."

Sie überreichte ihm die Galleone, die er neugierig inspizierte.

„Sie ist nicht echt", bemerkte er ganz richtig.  
„Stimmt, sie ist nachgemacht."  
„Wie funktioniert das? Proteus-Zauber?"  
Hermine nickte und führte eine Hand an die, mit der er die Galleone hielt. Dabei strich sie über seine Finger. „Die erste Zahl in der 'Seriennummer' steht für den Ort. Wir hatten am Ende drei Treffpunkte. Die Nummer dahinter sind der Monat und der Tag, gefolgt von der Uhrzeit."  
„Faszinierend! Seit wann habt ihr diese Münzen?"  
„Schon seit dem fünften Schuljahr. Umbridge hat und ja geradezu gezwungen, selbstständig zu werden."  
„Ah!" Er erinnerte sich. „Die Treffen sind alle mit diesen Münzen herbeigerufen worden? Umbridge hat sich schon gewundert, ob während der Klassen vielleicht Zettelchen umhergehen. Sie hat jeden Lehrer angewiesen, ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben. Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, wie heimlich Pergamente ausgetauscht wurden. Offenbar war es ja nicht der Fall, dass die Informationen schriftlich verteilt wurden." Er grinste schief. „Dann hätte ich doch das ein oder andere Pergament konfiszieren und laut vor der Klasse vorlesen lassen können."  
„Das wäre gemein gewesen", schimpfte Hermine. „Ich fand es auch gemein, als du den Artikel über Harry vorgelesen hast. Er konnte doch gar nichts dafür, was der Tagesprophet über ihn schreibt."  
„Was mir egal war", gab er offen zu. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass ihr in so jungen Jahren auf einen so schwierigen Proteus-Zauber aufmerksam geworden seid."  
„Das war meine Idee. Voldemort war nicht der Einzige, der eine Möglichkeit hatte, seine Anhänger zu rufen. Ich hab's mir von im abgeschaut."  
„Hat jeder so eine?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur diejenigen, die damals für die DA unterschrieben haben. Für die Mitglieder des Phönixordens haben wir uns etwas anderes ausgedacht. So konnte Harry die Gruppen auch getrennt voneinander rufen, wenn es notwendig war."  
„Sie ist heiß", stellte er fest, als er die Münze mit den Fingern drehte. „Man kann die Galleone gerade noch berühren."  
„Es musste durch Kleidung zu spüren sein. Viele haben sich nach dem Krieg aus dieser Galleone etwas Besonderes gemacht, sozusagen als Andenken. Luna trägt sie als Kette, Ginny als Unterseite ihrer Armbanduhr, die ich ihr mal geschenkt habe."

Genau diese Armbanduhr war es, wegen der Ginny Luft durch die Zähne einsog. Die Idee war perfekt, auf diese Weise die Galleone immer bei sich zu tragen, aber an der empfindlichen Haut des Handgelenks brannte sie heißer als an anderen Stellen. Dieses Brennen bedeutete für sie jedoch Rettung, deswegen ertrug sie die Hitze gern. Da man ihr die Fessel von der rechten zur linken Hand getauscht hatte, fummelte sie die Uhr erst unter der Schelle hervor. Sie hatte arge Schwierigkeiten, die ganze Zeit über auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Obwohl der Arzt ihr kein Sedativ gegeben hatte, sondern nur eine Kochsalzlösung, kämpfte ihr Körper noch mit den Resten der vorherigen Betäubung. Wäre die längst vergangen, könnte niemand sie daran hindern, einfach aus diesem Gefängnis herauszuapparieren, aber so leicht war das nicht. Die Mittel der Muggel machten einen träge, selbst wenn man wieder bei Verstand war. Eine Apparation in diesem Zustand würde sie zerfetzen. Zudem hatte man ihr bisher weder etwas zu essen noch zu trinken gegeben. Es könnte zu Hopkins' Taktik gehören, sie auf diese Weise noch mehr zu schwächen.

Niemand hatte darauf geachtet, dass sie durch die Uhr nun mehr Platz zwischen eiserner Fessel und Handgelenk hatte, doch noch immer konnte sie wegen des Daumens nicht herausschlüpfen. Das Brennen wurde immer unerträglicher. Endlich hatte sie den Verschluss der Armbanduhr geöffnet. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, strich sich mit einem Finger über die leicht gerötete Stelle an ihrem Puls. Dann blickte sie auf die Uhr. Ein Riss war im Glas. Die Zeit war zu dem Augenblick stehengeblieben, zu der man sie entführt hatte. Neugierig drehte Ginny die Uhr um. Die Galleone zeigte ihr, dass Harry die Mitglieder der DA herbeirief. Wahrscheinlich würden sich alle, die das Brennen der Galleone gefühlt hatten, in der nächsten halben Stunde in Hogwarts am Eingang vom Raum der Wünsche treffen. Ginny fühlte sich auf unerklärliche Weise sicher.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen. Ginny schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich wieder auf den Boden zu setzen und vorzutäuschen, dass sie bewusstlos war. Sie hörte keine Stimme, also war es keiner von den beiden, die ihr nichts Böses wollten, denn die wussten, dass sie nicht schlief. Als offenbar eine der Schranktüren geöffnet wurde und jemand darin herumwühlte, riskierte sie einen Blick. Was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Leise, aber dennoch enthusiastisch, nannte sie die Person mit den schwarzen wirren Haaren beim Namen.

„Harry?" Die Person hielt mit ihren Bewegungen inne. „Harry! Ich bin so froh …" Der Mann drehte sich um. Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie ihn erkannte.  
„Hallo Ginny", grüßte Pablo mit kalter Stimme.

Ihre Gefühle schüttelten sie. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss von lähmenden Drogen stand, würde er das wieder ändern. Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinunter, als sie sich vor Augen hielt, dass sie diese Situation auch mit ihrem Leben bezahlen könnte.

Ganz in der Nähe der Festung hockte der Mann mit den gelben langen Fingernägeln am Rande des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes, von dem aus er trotz des Regens eine klare Sicht auf das Gebäude hatte. Er stellte sich die Frage, wer dort leben könnte. Ein Zauberer müsste es sein, wenn schon ein Patronus dorthin geschickt worden war. Vielleicht ein ehemaliger Verbündeter? Ein Todesser, der dort Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, hoffte der Mann und fragte sich, ob er es wagen sollte, die Lage zu überprüfen.

Die Lage überprüfen.

Ein Gedanke, der auch Arthur gekommen war. Auch wenn er keine Auroren zu Hopkins schicken konnte, ohne dafür sein Amt in Gefahr zu bringen, wollte er die Situation wenigstens mit Kingsley und Tonks besprochen haben. Früh am Morgen, auch noch auf einem Samstag, betraten die beiden Auroren das Büro des Ministers. Sofort fiel den beiden auf, dass mit Arthur etwas nicht stimmte. Er schien über Nacht um zehn Jahre gealtert zu sein. Sein Gesicht war mit Falten übersät, die Augen waren leblos.

„Meine Güte, Arthur …"  
„King, setz dich! Du auch, Tonks." Er musste geweint haben, das verrieten die kleinen roten Äderchen in dem Weiß seiner Augen. „Ginny ist …" Ein Schluchzer, den er nicht zurückhalten konnte, unterbrach den aufgeregten Mann, der einmal tief Luft holte. „Hopkins hat sie entführen lassen."  
„Arthur …" Ein Flehen von Tonks, diese Information als dummen Scherz zu enttarnen, doch den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht.  
„Und ich kann nicht einmal was tun!" Wütend trat er gegen seinen eigenen Schreibtisch. „Ich kann euch nicht rausschicken, ich kann nicht …"

Arthur zitterte am ganzen Leib, weshalb Kingsley zu ihm hinüberging. Stärkend legte er beide Hände auf die Schultern des Ministers – des Mannes, der in der Magischen Welt den höchsten Rang innehatte und nun am Boden zerstört war.

„Du könntest mich feuern, Arthur. Kündige mir und ich gehe nach Clova!"  
„Das …" Im ersten Moment war es eine brillante Idee, die jedoch einige Nachteile mit sich brachte. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir ist was anderes eingefallen." Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, auf denen ein paar Akten lagen. Mit einigen von ihnen war Kingsley bestens vertraut. Es waren die Aussagen der Todesser. Nach und nach schlug Arthur mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes bestimmte Seiten auf und forderte: „Lies!"

Der Aufforderung kam Kingsley nach. Tonks hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und las zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen die Auszüge aus den Aussagen, die alle einen gemeinsamen Inhalt hatten.

„Ich verstehe, was du vorhast. Sollen nur Tonks und ich gehen oder soll ich einen Trupp zusammenstellen?", wollte der dunkelhäutige Auror wissen.  
„Am besten …" Arthur fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich denke …" Einen klaren Gedanken konnte er nicht fassen.  
„Schon gut, Arthur. Ich werde mich mit Tonks kurz zusammensetzen und was ausarbeiten. Zumindest sind wir so", er zeigte auf die Akten, „auf der sicheren Seite. Man wird dir nichts anhaben können."  
„Gut!" Mit zitternden Händen nahm Arthur die Brille von der Nase und begann sie putzen. „Gut", wiederholte er angespannt.  
„Was sagt Harry?" Tonks wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
„Er meinte gestern Abend, heute wäre alles wieder gut. Ich will ihm ja glauben, aber …" Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Qual. Die Lippen bebten und die Augen glänzten mehr und mehr, weil Tränen aufkamen. „Sie ist doch mein Baby", wimmerte er.

Die Qual verformte sein Gesicht. Eine Träne huschte in Windeseile über seine erröteten Wangen und fiel zu Boden. Es war doch erst gestern gewesen, als er seine gerade auf die Welt gekommene Tochter in den Armen gehalten hatte. Seine einzige Tochter. Sein Nesthäkchen.

„Irgendwas muss ich doch tun können!" Verzweiflung war ein Gefühl, das einen von innen heraus zerstören konnte, wenn niemand da war, der diesen Druck von außen ausgleichen konnte.  
„Ach Arthur." Tonks' Umarmung war ihm willkommen. Er ließ sich von der jungen Frau drücken und sammelte Kraft aus dem Trost, den sie ihm wie selbstverständlich spendete.  
„Ich möchte nur ungern drängen, aber wir sollten gehen", unterbrach Kingsley, obwohl er seinen Freund in diesem Moment nicht allein sehen wollte. „Ich will nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten mit der Planung verbringen, bevor wir uns nach Clova aufmachen."  
„Ja", Arthur drückte Tonks zaghaft von sich weg. Sie selbst war sichtlich berührt. „Ihr macht das schon." Ein Lächeln auf Arthurs Gesicht gaukelte Zuversicht vor.  
„Darf ich die mitnehmen?" Kingsley deutete auf die Akten.  
„Natürlich, die Akten sind der einzige Grund, weshalb ich euch überhaupt dort hinschicken darf. Jeder der Todesser hat ausgesagt, dass sich Greyback vermutlich im Verbotenen Birkenwald aufhält. Das ist wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Hab's deswegen nie in Angriff genommen."  
„Somit haben wir wenigstens einen offiziellen und nicht anfechtbaren Grund, uns in Hopkins' Gegend mal umzusehen", bestätigte Kingsley. An Arthur gewandt empfahl er: „Geh am besten mit Molly zu Albus und bleibt dort. Dann weiß ich, wo ich mich melden kann."  
„Ja", Arthur nickte heftig. Im Moment war er froh darüber, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Er selbst konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. „Ja, das werde ich."

Bei Albus würde er Trost erfahren, würde die Zeit abwarten können, in der alle anderen nach seiner Tochter suchten, nur er nicht. Wie nutzlos konnte man doch als Minister sein. Vielleicht – und das hoffte Arthur – würde sich Albus zusammen mit Harry sogar selbst auf den Weg machen. Dann wäre er zumindest sicher, seine Ginny wiederzubekommen. Er flohte erst noch Susan Bones an und gab ihr einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag, bevor er Molly kontaktierte und sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte.

Von dem kurzen Gespräch mit Arthur war Susan noch ganz verstört. Sie war, auch wenn sie hätte ausschlafen können, längst hellwach, weil ihre Galleone im Nachttischchen angefangen hatte zu vibrieren. Sie trug sie beim Schlafengehen nicht als Schmuckstück am Körper, hatte sie auch nicht ständig in der Hosentasche, aber trotzdem immer in ihrer Nähe. Die Vibration, das hatte sie damals getestet, fühlte man einige Meter weit und so würde sie es immer merken, wenn sie in ihrer Handtasche zu surren beginnen würde. Diesmal surrte sie in ihrem Nachttisch. In Windeseile hatte sie die codierte Nachricht gelesen und sich angezogen, aber gerade, als sie nach Hogwarts gehen wollte, rief Arthur sie an. Seine entkräftete Erscheinung und seine näselnde Stimme waren ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sehr mitgenommen war. Dennoch hatte er ihr nichts weiter verraten, sondern nur gesagt: „Als Angestellte des Ministeriums sollten Sie bedenken, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnten, sollten Sie einem Ruf folgen."

„Scheiße!", fluchte sie leise. Draco war seit der spürbaren Vibration wach und hatte mit angesehen, wie sie sich in einem Affentempo angekleidet hatte. Der Ruf übers Flohnetzwerk war ihm ebenfalls nicht entgangen.  
„Dann kannst du ja wieder ins Bett kommen", murmelte er. Endlich war wieder unterrichtsfreies Wochenende. Er hatte sich so drauf gefreut, mit seiner kleinen Familie ein wenig Ruhe vor dem ganzen Prüfungsstress zu finden, allerdings nicht um 6:15 Uhr in der Früh. Susan stand völlig neben sich, schien hin- und hergerissen. „Was ist denn nur los?"  
„Zieh dich an, Draco", befahl sie, so dass er sie erstaunt anblickte.  
„Warum sollte ich …?"  
„Bitte, Draco! Tu mir den Gefallen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Draco zeigte Vertrauen und pellte sich widerwillig aus den warmen Bettdecken. Er räkelte sich gemächlich und gähnte.

„Ein bisschen dalli!"  
„Bei Merlin", blaffte er sie an. Mit dem falschen Fuß aufzustehen war schon unangenehm genug. „Erzählst du mir auch, was los ist?"  
„Harry braucht mich, aber ich darf nicht hingehen."  
Draco hatte sich gerade seine Hose übergezogen, da fragte er: „Harry? Wie hat er dich gerufen?"  
Sie hielt ihm eine Münze entgegen. „Bevor ich's dir erkläre, zieh dich erst einmal an!"  
„Zu Befehl, Madame."

Hemd, Socken, Schuhe. Er war fertig angezogen, musste aber dringend auf die Toilette.

„Das hier", sieh drückte ihm die heiße Galleone in die Hand, woraufhin er erschrak, „ist dein Ausweis für die DA. Geh sofort nach Hogwarts in den siebten Stock, denk an Harry und geh dabei dreimal an dem Raum der Wünsche vorbei." Sie hielt kurz inne, weil sie sich an vergangene Ereignisse erinnerte. „Wo der sich befindet, das muss ich dir ja nicht erklären." Beschämt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn du drin bist, zeigt Harry die Münze. Er wird wissen, dass du an meiner Stelle mitgehst."  
„Wohin 'mitgehen'?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht", gab sie zu, wirkte dabei trotzdem sehr verzweifelt.  
„Was ist denn nur passiert?"  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht."  
„Aber …"  
„Draco", unterbrach sie, „wenn Harry ruft, dann muss es was Dringendes sein, denn er hat mir vor ungefähr einem Jahr gesagt, dass er die DA bestimmt nicht noch einmal benötigen wird. Es ist irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen und er braucht uns!"  
„Okay!" Er nickte eingeschüchtert, bevor er sich traute zu fragen: „Darf ich trotzdem noch kurz auf die Toilette?"

Wie sein Sohn verspürte auch Lucius den Drang, seiner Blase Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Der Kaffee war gut, aber harntreibend. Damals hatte jedes Zimmer ein eigenes Badezimmer. Wo sich die öffentlichen Toiletten befanden, wusste er nicht.

„Miss Amabilis?", er lugte vorsichtig ins Schwesternzimmer hinein.  
„Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie so lange warten müssen. Professor Puddle ist schon im Haus, aber er möchte unbedingt noch frühstücken."  
„Dann wird es hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie wohl so gütig wären, mir den Weg zu den Waschräumen zu zeigen."  
„Aber sicher." Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Arm führte sie ihn in den Gang und drehte ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung, bevor sie geradeaus zeigte. „Gleich nach der Glastür links."  
„Vielen Dank, Marie." Der kleine Fauxpas fiel ihm erst auf, als er ihm herausgerutscht war. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich meine Miss Amabilis."  
Sie schenkte ihm ihr breitestes Lächeln. „Ach, Sie haben mich früher auch beim Vornamen genannt. Das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, Mr. Malfoy."  
„Aber ich sehe eine gewisse Ungerechtigkeit darin, Sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, während Sie mich weiterhin mit Mister ansprechen."  
„Sie brauchen es nur anzubieten, ich habe keine Scheu", schlug sie keck vor, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihrem Vorschlag nachzukommen. Es war immerhin seine Frau gewesen, die beteuerte, die Familie Malfoy benötigte neue Freunde.  
„Dann bin ich für Sie künftig nur noch Lucius."  
Vor Freude sprudelte sie beinahe über. „Danke, Lucius."

Der Name rollte das erste Mal mit einer Eleganz von ihrer Zunge, die Lucius genauso weich im Ohr klang wie eine vollendete Symphonie, die das Ideal des Klangs in sich barg. Er nickte ihr dankend zu und ging den Gang hinunter, um die Waschräume aufzusuchen.

„Sir?" Lucius drehte sich um, als er bereits an der Tür zur Toilette stand. Ein Hausmeister hatte es gewagt ihn aufzuhalten. „Sir, das ist die falsche Tür." Davon erstaunt blickte Lucius zurück zu dem Schild neben der Tür. Es war die Damentoilette.  
„Vielen Dank, Sir."

Peinlich berührt nahm er die andere Tür und verschwand. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mal jemandem anvertrauen und gestehen, dass er manche Dinge nur verschwommen sehen konnte.

Der Regen prasselte an die Oberlichter des Waschraumes. Heute früh erst sagte man, bis Montag sollte das Wetter so bleiben.

Wie das St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen lag auch die Redaktion der Muggelpost im Zentrum Londons und auch dort peitschte der Regen gegen die Scheibe.

Luna saß an ihrem Arbeitsplatz und las ihren Artikel korrektur, den sie heute früh fertigstellen wollte. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Im unregelmäßigen Takt des Regens tippelten ihre Fußspitzen begleitend auf dem Boden herum, womit sie den Kollegen, der links von ihr saß, beinahe wahnsinnig machte. Aber nicht nur ihre tänzelnden Bewegungen hinderten ihn daran, seine eigene Arbeit zu erledigen, sondern auch ihr hohes Summen. Zudem hielt sie seit ein paar Minuten einen Gegenstand in der Hand, mit dem sie zu reden schien. Manchmal murmelte sie nur, aber einiges konnte er verstehen.

„Gleich, gleich", sagte sie mit verträumter Stimme, während sie die letzte Seite ihres langen Artikels las. Sie hielt die heiße Münze fest mit der linken Hand umschlossen. Die Uhrzeit darauf hatte sie abgelesen. Weil sie direkt zu Neville flohen konnte, würde sie nicht zu spät zum Treffen kommen. Die meisten DA-Mitglieder würde vor die Tore Hogwarts' apparieren und erst den langen Weg zum Schloss zurücklegen müssen. Diese Zeit nutzte sie noch für ihren Artikel. Ihr fiel weder auf, dass ihre Füße sich selbstständig gemacht hatten noch dass sie eine unbekannte Melodie aus wirklichkeitsfremden Sphären summte.

Unerwartet legte sie ihre Feder in die Halterung, nahm ihre Tasche und ging in Richtung Ausgang, wo ihr Chef an seinem Arbeitsplatz saß.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen, Miss Lovegood?", fragte er neugierig.  
Sie streckte die Arme von sich, ohne dabei anzuhalten und erklärte: „Ich muss fliegen!"

Er schnaufte und blickte ihr solange hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Erst jetzt erhob er sich und ging zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz hinüber, auf der sie ihren Artikel einfach hatte liegenlassen. Die Pergamente sammelte er auf, bevor er die erste und letzte Seite las. Den Mittelteil überflog er. Als er fertig war, warf er dem anderen Mitarbeiter den Artikel auf den Tisch.

„Hier, nochmal korrekturlesen und dann ab zur Vervielfältigung."  
„Ich hab selbst zu tun!"  
„Sie haben ja nicht einmal fünf Seiten geschafft", bemängelte der Chefredakteur. „Und was soll das für ein Thema sein?" Er beugte sich vor und las die Überschrift. „'Gendefekte durch Reinblüterwahn'? Was soll das? Das Thema interessiert doch kein Schwein mehr!"  
„Was hat denn Miss Lovegood geschrieben?" Der Angestellte nahm die Pergamente und las laut den Titel vor: „'Der Unterschied zwischen Zauberer, Squib und Muggel' – das ist aktueller?"  
„Das ist ein gesellschaftskritischer Artikel mit einem Hauch Satire", stellte der Chefredakteur klar. „Solange Miss Lovegood ihre Arbeit schafft und auch noch so etwas Geniales zustande bringt, kann sie von mir aus fliegen, wohin sie will."  
Betreten blätterte der Mitarbeiter bis zum Ende von Lunas Artikel und wiederholte die Worte, die ganz am Ende standen: „'Es gibt keinen!'. Meint sie damit, es gibt keinen Unterschied? Das wollen Sie wirklich drucken?"  
„Das ist Satire, Bernie. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass eine Menge Muggel unsere Zeitschrift abonniert haben. Denen wird das ganz sicher gefallen."

Luna wusste, dass jemand über sie redete, dann zuckte nämlich immer ihr linkes Augenlid. Wenn jemand schlecht über sie sprach, zuckte das rechte – jedenfalls glaubte sie, dass das so war. Vom Eingangsbereich der Redaktion flohte sie zu Nevilles Räumen. Es erstaunte sie nicht, dass er nicht da war. Sicherlich war er schon im siebten Stock. Beschwingt schlug sie den Weg zu den Treppen ein und während sie an den vielen Bildern vorbeiging, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte, grüßte sie höflich die Personen in ihnen.

Auf ihrem Weg nach oben traf sie den Direktor, der über ihre Anwesenheit nicht verwundert schien. Seit Neville die Stelle bei Pomona angenommen hatte, traf man auch Luna häufig in der Schule an.

„Miss Lovegood, einen schönen guten Morgen."  
„Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore."  
„Wohin um diese Zeit?", wollte er wissen.  
„Zu den Wünschen", war die knappe Antwort, die ihn nicht im Geringsten irritierte, denn offenbar lagen sie beide auf gleicher Wellenlänge.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen steuerte Albus so schnell er konnte Harrys Räume an, die er im Nu erreicht hatte. Er legte die Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie und … Sie ließ sich mit Leichtigkeit öffnen.

Als er in den Raum hineinschaute, lagen sich die Weasleys mit Severus in den Haaren, Remus versuchte zu schlichten und Hermine wiegte den Jungen, der in ihrem Arm döste. Albus räusperte sich, dann ein zweites Mal, aber er beim dritten Mal hörte man ihn endlich.

Seine Erleichterung brachte als Erstes Remus zum Ausdruck. „Die Tür ist auf! Na endlich, danke Albus."  
Mehr an der Vorgehensweise interessiert fragte Severus: „Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um den Zauber zu brechen?"  
„Was für einen Zauber?", fragte Albus verdutzt nach. „Die Tür war auf."  
Severus blickte auf die Uhr. „Natürlich, die Stunde ist ja auch vorbei."  
„Entschuldigung!" Mit diesen Worten schlüpften nacheinander die Zwillinge an Albus vorbei.  
„Darf ich mal bitte?" Ron folgte.  
„Mr. Weasley!", hielt Severus ihn auf. Als der sich umdrehte, verlangte er: „Wenn Sie Harry sehen, dann richten Sie ihm bitte aus, wenn er es noch einmal wagen sollte, mich auf diese Weise meiner Freiheit zu berauben, werde ich ihm eigenhändig den Hintern versohlen!" Ron nickte nur und verschwand.  
Hermine musste erst an etwas anderes denken. „Wobbel?" Der Elf erschien und sie reichte ihm den Jungen. „Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja?"

Wobbel nickte, schaute sie dabei mit großen Kulleraugen an, weil er ahnte, dass die Situation sehr gefährlich war. Genauso hilflos wie der Minister musste sich auch der Elf an gewisse Gesetze halten. Nachdem sie ihm den Jungen übergeben hatte, eilte sie auf den Flur hinaus, wo Severus, Remus und Albus sich in ein Gespräch vertieft hatten. An dem fehlenden Zwinkern in seinen Augen konnte man erkennen, dass Albus schockiert war.

„Und Harry?", fragte Albus.  
„Startet einen Gegenangriff und wie es aussieht, plant er den. Außerdem ist er nicht allein", erwiderte Severus.

Mehr hörte Hermine nicht, denn sie hatte die drei zu weit hinter sich gelassen.

„Albus?" Noch einmal drehte sich Hermine um, weil sie Minerva laut rufen hörte. Bevor Hermine die sich bewegenden Treppen betrat, sah sie noch, wie die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, gefolgt von Arthur und Molly, sich den dreien näherte.

„Albus, gut das ich dich gefunden habe!" Minerva war völlig außer Atem. Ihre Augen waren aufgeweckt und man konnte die Erschütterung aus ihnen lesen. Sie deutete auf Arthur und Molly, bevor sie Albus fragte: „Hast du es schon gehört?"  
„Gerade eben", bestätigte er mit harter Miene. „Molly." Seine väterliche Stimme brachte sie erneut zum Schluchzen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Molly schon um ihre Tochter geweint. „Molly, nicht doch. Es wird sicher alles gut werden." Er blickte zu Arthur. „Wir gehen besser in mein Büro."  
Minerva war sichtlich aufgebracht. „Aber sollen wir denn nicht etwas unternehmen?"  
„Ich denke, wir sollten das Harry und eine Freunden überlassen. Sie haben eine Menge Erfahrung, aber darüber hinaus auch die jüngeren Knochen." Irgendetwas, das er durch das Fenster sehen konnte, erregte Albus' Aufmerksamkeit. Er ging hinüber und schaute einen Augenblick hinaus, bevor er sich wieder Molly und Arthur zuwandte: „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Harry."

Die beiden ließen sich von Arthur den Weg weisen. Nervös knetete Minerva ihre Hände vor der Brust, blickte derweil Severus und Remus einmal in die Augen.

„Und wir sollen untätig hier herumstehen und Däumchen drehen?"  
„Ich nicht", war Severus knappe Antwort, er auf sich auf den Hacken drehte und den Weg in die Kerker einschlug.  
„Severus, warte!" Remus eilte ihm nach und ließ Minerva allein am Fenster zurück.

Mit sich uneins, ob sie Albus oder Severus folgen sollte, schaute sie aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die verregnete Landschaft. Die Finger, mit denen sie sich über den Mund strich, bebten genauso wie ihre Lippen. Plötzlich sah sie draußen etwas, das sich bewegte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die Scheibe mit den vielen Regentropfen besser sehen zu können. Ganz hinten, aus der Richtung der Tore, bemerkte sie ein paar sich bewegende Punkte, die immer näher kamen. Auf einem Besen, der dicht am Fenster vorbeiflog, erkannte sie die ehemalige Schülerin Alicia Spinnet. Es waren die Menschen, die Harry um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Nicht gerade wenige waren seinem Ruf gefolgt. Ihre Hand fand einen Weg zu ihrer Brust, wo sich das aufgeregte Herz wieder beruhigte. Sie wagte zu lächeln, bevor sie Albus folgte.

„Severus!", hallte es aus dem Zugang zu den Kerkern. Remus hatte arge Mühe, dem schnellen Schritt des Tränkemeisters zu folgen.  
„Ich kenne meinen Namen! Bitte nutzen Sie ihn nicht ab."  
„Sever..." Remus hielt inne, weil ein junger Slytherin sich ihnen näherte und ganz verschreckt dreinblickte. Er hielt einen Brief in den Händen. Sofort nahm Severus den Jungen unter Beschuss.  
„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"  
„Zur Eulerei, Sir. Ich wollte etwas abschicken."  
Severus verzog das Gesicht und belferte: „Dann stehen Sie da nicht so belämmert herum und gehen Sie endlich!"

Nach einer Schocksekunde rannte der Junge los, um schnellstmöglich viel Abstand zwischen sich und seinem gereizten Hauslehrer zu bringen.

„Severus, wirklich … Du solltest deine Wut nicht an den Schülern auslassen", mahnte Remus.  
„An wem denn sonst?"

An der Tür zu seinem Labor angelangt öffnete er sie und stürzte hinein. Remus folgte ihm unaufgefordert.

An einer Stelle der Wand war Severus zum Halt gekommen, bevor er forderte: „Drehen Sie sich um."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Sie sollen sich umdrehen!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, so dass Severus eines seiner Geheimverstecke öffnen konnte. Er entnahm etwas, das ein metallisches Geräusch machte. Es war in ein Tuch aus Jute eingewickelt. Nachdem er das Geheimfach wieder verschlossen hatte, legte er den verhüllten Gegenstand auf den Tisch. Remus drehte sich um.

„Wir nehmen ein paar Tränke mit, nur zur Sicherheit, falls die Sache außer Kontrolle gerät."  
Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was denn für Tränke?"  
„Heiltränke, Wundtränke, was glauben Sie denn?" Severus nahm eine schwarze Schachtel aus einer Schublade und öffnete sie. Sie war leer, wurde aber gleich von Severus mit kleinen Ampullen gefüllt, die er in die entsprechend vorgeformten Ausbuchtungen legte.  
Auf das Jutetuch deutend fragte Remus: „Was ist das?"  
„Sehen Sie doch nach."  
Vorsichtig wickelte er das Tuch auseinander. Zum Vorschein kamen viele kleine Dolche, gerade mal so lang wie eine Hand. „Was ist das?"  
„Dolche", war die unbefriedigende Antwort.  
„Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, das sehe ich selbst. Aber wenn du Dolche auf den Tisch legst, beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass es sich dabei um viel mehr handelt."  
Ein schalkhaftes Lächeln zierte Severus' Lippen. „Man scheint mich zu kennen. Diese Dolche verfehlen ihr Ziel nie. Sie sind nicht tödlich, aber wirksam, denn sie haben es auf die Kniekehlen abgesehen. Einmal davon getroffen kann das Opfer nicht mehr fliehen."  
„Brauchen wir sowas wirklich?"  
„Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, sie einmal auszuprobieren."  
„Ich finde, die sollten wir hierlassen." Lustlos warf er das Tuch wieder über die Dolche. „Darf ich mal deinen Kamin benutzen?"  
„Sicher."

Severus war so mit seinen Tränken beschäftigt, dass er nicht mithörte, wen Remus anflohte. Er sah erst das Endergebnis und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, denn Sirius stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Musste das denn unbedingt sein?" Er zeigte flüchtig auf Sirius, der die Frage stellte, was überhaupt los sei.

Einige Stockwerke über den Kerkern – im siebten, um genau zu sein – fuhr sich Harry nervös durch die wirren Haare. Neben ihm stand Neville, der einigermaßen ruhig war.

„Meinst du, es kommt jemand?"  
„Warum bist du da so unsicher, Harry? Natürlich kommen sie, wirst schon sehen!"  
„Ich mach dann schon mal die Tür auf."

Kaum hatte Harry sich zur Wand begeben, hinter der sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche befand, hörte man schon Luna, die Neville und Harry mit verträumtem Lächeln grüßte. Ihrer sanften Stimme folgte das Getrampel von Füßen. Harry blickte über seine Schulter. Es waren die Zwillinge, die durch den Gang rannten, gefolgt von Ron, der dank seines Quidditchtrainings nicht so aus der Puste war wie seine Brüder. Dass Ginnys Brüder kommen würden, war ihm klar. Außerdem waren sie längst in Hogwarts. Obwohl er nicht vorgehabt hatte, jemals wieder die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee zusammenzurufen, war er doch gespannt, wer alles auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde.

Ron richtete das Wort an ihn. „Harry, ich soll dir von Snape sagen, wenn du ihn nochmal einsperrst, dann gibt's Dresche."  
„Hat er das so gesagt?"  
„Sinngemäß."

Hinter Ron sah er Hermine, die all ihre Kraft zusammennahm, um nicht auf den Weg schlapp zu machen. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer fahl, wie er es von vorhin in Erinnerung hatte, bevor er seine Freunde zurückgelassen hatte.

„Harry." Sie näherte sich ihm mit schlackernden Knien.  
„Setzt dich lieber auf eine der Steinbänke, Hermine. Du siehst nicht gut aus."  
„Harry." Es klang wie ein Flehen, wie die bitte um Vergebung.

Als Hermine bei ihm stand, brachte sie kein Wort heraus, aber dafür sprachen ihre Augen. Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, warum sie sich so schuldig fühlte, aber um solche Dinge zu klären war keine Zeit. Statt miteinander zu reden, folgte sie ihm still, als er das erste Mal am Raum der Wünsche vorbeiging. Auch als er Kehrt machte, ging sie neben ihm her, als wollte sie aus seiner Kraft eigene schöpfen. Beim dritten Mal hielt sie seine Hand und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

Der Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche erschien. Noch immer an den Händen haltend sahen beide zu, wie sich die Tür aus dem Stein meißelte.

„Ich bin nicht zu spät, wie es aussieht", hörte man Seamus mit vollem Mund rufen. Er hatte zuvor von einem Sandwich abgebissen.  
Als wäre es Blasphemie, blaffte Ron ihn unwirsch an: „Wie kannst du jetzt nur essen?"  
„Hey, ihr habt mich von meinem Frühstück weggerissen! Ich bin doch hier, oder? Also lass mir mein …"  
Fred unterbrach ihn mit einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Warst noch nie ein Morgenmensch." Er drückte einmal zu und flüsterte dankbar: „Schön, dass du gekommen bist."

Seamus nickte, setzte sich dann zu George auf die kühle Steinbank und aß sein Sandwich, damit er, was auch immer Harry heute von ihm verlangen würde, etwas im Magen hatte.

„Was ist denn überhaupt los?" Obwohl er weiter an seinem Essen kaute, wartete Seamus geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
„Das erklärt Harry drinnen", erwiderte Fred mit trüber Miene.  
„Wollen wir nicht drinnen warten?"  
Nickend schlug Harry vor: „Von mir aus können wir auch schon reingehen."

Dean und Angelina waren gerade um die Ecke gebogen, als die anderen den Raum schon betraten. Sie folgten ihnen.

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte etwas geschaffen, was Harry an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Die Frage war nur, ob er sich das gewünscht oder ob es Hermine gewesen war? Verwirrt schaute er zu ihr hinüber, doch auch sie war offensichtlich von dem Anblick völlig irritiert, sogar erschrocken.

Diejenigen, die noch nicht wussten, warum sie gerufen wurden, waren gut gelaunt. Von hinten hörte man Dean mit einem Schmunzeln fragen: „Hey Harry, meinst du nicht, du trägst ein bisschen dick auf?" Auch Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Angelina und Seamus blieben in der Mitte des karg gefüllten Raumes stehen und betrachteten ihn sich. Ein Merkmal stach besonders ins Auge.

Sie hatten einen weißen Raum betreten, indem sich einzig ein bunt schimmernder Thron aus Perlmutt befand. Wie abgesprochen, weil mit diesem Anblick eine bestimmte Erinnerung präsent geworden war, blickten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig nach oben. Der Raum besaß keine Decke. Eine goldene Sonne schien mit ihrem gleißend hellen Licht auf sie herab. Genau so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatten.

Auch Ron blickte nach oben und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kenn das irgendwo her!", behauptete er. Natürlich kannte er es, dachte Harry. Es waren Ron und Hermine gewesen, denen er davon erzählt hatte. Alle drei sahen zum ersten Mal mit eigenen Augen, was sie sich bisher nur vorstellen konnten, denn Harry und Hermine hatten davon gelesen und Ron hatten sie darüber unterrichtet.

„Harry", flüsterte sie angsterfüllt. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand, so dass er sie anblickte. „Harry?" Sie flehte, sie bat. 'Was soll ich nur tun?', schien ihr Blick zu fragen.  
„Geh", riet er ihr. Dieses Omen war selbst ihm nicht geheuer.

Er fühlte noch, wie Hermines Hand die seine losließ und er hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie schnell davon lief. Sie hatte Angst um Severus und er konnte das sehr gut verstehen.

Das vertraute Gefühl der Angst übermannte auch Lucius, als Professor Puddle seine Augen mit einem Zauber malträtierte, doch entgegengesetzt seiner Befürchtung, er müsste Schmerzen leiden, fühlte er nichts außer einem Windhauch.

„Ihre Augen sind nicht die besten, Mr. Malfoy", warf ihm der Heiler unversehens entgegen, untersuchte ihn jedoch noch weiter. Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob Professor Puddle eine Äußerung seinerseits erwartete. Da dieser Punkt nicht klar war und er Puddle sowieso nicht ausstehen konnte, blieb er still. Nun war das andere Auge an der Reihe. Die grauen Augen wurden sorgfältig mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen getestet auf … Lucius wusste nicht einmal, auf was. Die Sprüche waren ihm vollkommen fremd. Deren Bedeutung konnte er nicht einmal erahnen und zu fragen traute er sich nicht. Vielleicht wurde die Netzhaut untersucht oder die Sehstärke?

„Ich werde Ihnen gleich einen Tropfen in die Augen tun, damit ich sie besser untersuchen kann."

Mit einer kleinen Pipette zog Professor Puddle etwas Flüssigkeit aus einer brauen Flasche. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen hielt er Lucius' Auge offen. Die Spitze der Pipette schwebte wie das Schwert des Damokles direkt über ihm. Den gut dosierten Tropfen sah er fallen und aus reinem Reflex wollte er das Auge schließen, doch Puddle hielt es offen. Als das Tröpfchen auf sein Auge traf, zuckte einmal sein ganzer Körper. Einerseits schämte er sich ein wenig, so zusammengefahren zu sein, doch andererseits schien es für Professor Puddle eine ganz normale Reaktion.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir", murmelte Puddle.  
„Was dachten Sie sich?"  
„Sie benötigen eine Brille!"  
Lucius hätte die Augen noch weiter aufgerissen, was aber nicht möglich war, weil der Heiler sämtliche Bewegungen seines oberes Lides vereitelte. „Ich will keine Brille!"  
„Mr. Malfoy", die Stimme war monoton. Der Heiler konzentrierte sich mehr auf die Untersuchung als auf das Gespräch. „Ich suggerierte Ihnen nicht, dass Sie eine Brille wollen. Ich sagte, Sie benötigen eine."

Eine Brille.

Gern würde Lucius die Augen schließen und seufzen, doch auch das war momentan nicht möglich. Die Prozedur mit dem Tropfen wiederholte sich bei dem anderen Auge. Er verfluchte seine Reflexe, denn erneut war er zusammengezuckt.

„Ja, eine Brille", sprach der Heiler zu sich selbst, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Lucius ein Taschentuch für die tränenden Augen reichte.  
„Und?"  
„Was 'und'?", blaffte der Arzt zurück, der Lucius' Meinung nach eine Unterrichtsstunde in Sachen „Umgang mit Patienten" nötig hatte.  
„Werde ich in Zukunft befürchten müssen, wieder zu erblinden?"  
„Nein", Puddle schüttelte den Kopf, „das Spendermaterial ist gut angenommen worden. Auch der Zeitumkehr-Zauber hält perfekt. Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Da wäre noch die Sache mit der Brille …"

Wieder dieses Wort. „Brillenschlange Potter" hatte sein Sohn damals häufig gesagt, wenn er von seinem verhassten Mitschüler sprach. Sein ehemaliger Kollege und jetziger Minister Arthur Weasley war bebrillt wie auch die Jahrmarktsseherin Trelawney. Selbst der törichte Dumbledore trug eine und auch McGonagall. Er wollte nicht so sein wie die.

„Ist eine Brille tatsächlich von Nöten?"  
Endlich blickte Puddle mal von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Wenn Sie weiterhin Ihre Morgenzeitung allein lesen möchten, dann ja."  
„Aber …"  
„Das kann mit dem Alter kommen, Mr. Malfoy. Eine Menge Prominente tragen Brillen. Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter …"  
Lucius stöhnte innerlich. Musste Professor Puddle gerade diese Leute aufzählen? „Ich bin nicht alt! Ich werde in wenigen Wochen erst 50!"  
„Na, dann können Sie sich doch gleich eine Brille schenken lassen!" Der Heiler grunzte wie ein Schwein, was er wahrscheinlich selbst für ein amüsiertes Lachen hielt. „Wir haben hier einige Brillen zur Auswahl." Ein ausgefülltes Pergament reichte er an Lucius weiter. „Geben Sie das bei der Schwester ab und Sie wird Ihnen welche zeigen. Versuchen Sie es wenigstens, Mr. Malfoy. Nicht dass Sie eines Tages noch in die Verlegenheit geraten, versehentlich die Damentoilette zu betreten, weil sie das Schild nicht erkannt haben."

Der folgende Moment war so still, dass man draußen – etliche Gänge entfernt – jemanden niesen hören konnte. Der Hausmeister musste sich über ihn lustig gemacht haben, denn Lucius glaubte nicht an solche Zufälle wie diesen.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr. Malfoy."

Draußen auf dem Flur marschierte Lucius sofort zum Schwesternzimmer. Seine Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt. Eine Brille! Er? Niemals!

„Lucius." Wieder ertönte dieser melodische Klang ihrer Stimme.  
„Marie", erleichtert atmete er aus, „hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Sie der Sonnenschein des gesamten Krankenhauses sind?"  
„Ja!"  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte er verwundert nach. „Wer?"  
„Sie waren das. Ist schon eine Weile her." Das Pergament in seiner Hand war ihr nicht entgangen. „Darf ich?" Ohne zu zögern reichte er ihr das Schreiben des Heilers. „Eine Brille!" Fröhlich strahlte sie ihn an. „Dann kommen Sie mal mit, wir suchen Ihnen gemeinsam eine schicke aus."

Nicht weit weg vom Mungos fanden sich zwei junge Leute im Zaubereiministerium ein. Sie trafen sich im Eingangsbereich. Tracey blickte Kevin irritiert an.

„Seit wann trägst du denn eine Brille?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Schon immer, aber ich brauche sie nicht oft." Schon nahm er sie ab, faltete die Bügel und ließ sie in seinem Etui verschwinden. „Warum hat Kingsley uns gerufen?"  
Tracey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Lass uns nach oben gehen. Wir werden es sicher gleich erfahren."

In der Aurorenzentrale im zweiten Stock klopften sie an die Tür ihres Vorgesetzten, der beide sofort hereinließ und sie mit seinem Auftrag überfiel. Es würde um Fenrir Greyback gehen. Die inhaftierten Todesser hätten alle ausgesagt, der Werwolf würde sich im Verbotenen Birkenwald versteckt halten.

„Aber Sir, der Wald ist groß und voller Zentauren und", Tracey schluckte, „bösartiger Kreaturen."  
Kevin stimmte seiner Kameradin zu. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Greyback zu finden, liegt bei …"  
Mit erhobener Hand unterbrach ihn Kingsley. „Das ist unser Auftrag, Mr. Entwhistle. Wir werden uns den Wald ansehen."  
„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir." Kevin verstand nicht nur, er fühlte sich zudem völlig unverstanden. „Vier Auroren sollen den Wald durchkämmen? Der Wald ist riesig!"  
„Ich weiß sehr gut, wie viele Hektar der Birkenwald umfasst", bestätigte Kingsley. Nichtsdestotrotz werden wir wenigstens versuchen, diesen Mann zu finden."

Tracey Davis war nicht umsonst in Slytherin gewesen. Schnell hatte sie die Spannung erfasst, die im Raum lag. Tonks machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Sorge zu verstecken, denn sie ging entweder auf und ab oder berührte sich immer wieder an der Wange. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie aufbrechen wollte, um etwas Schlimmes zu verhindern. Auch Kingsley verhielt sich anders als sonst, obwohl er viel mehr Erfahrung darin hatte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Es war die Tonlage, in der er sprach. Ein vibrierendes Brummen war auszumachen, wenn er sprach, was Tracey vor Augen hielt, dass er viel lieber schnell sprechen wollte.

„Die Aussage von Peter Pettigrew ist die aktuellste. Er hat Greyback dort selbst gesehen, wurde von ihm angeblich aus dem Wald gejagt", erklärte Kingsley vorgetäuscht ruhig.  
Tracey blinzelte einmal, dann noch einmal. „Sir, wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist: Was ist der eigentliche Auftrag hinter dem offiziellen?"  
Mit großen Augen blickte Kevin seine Freundin an. Kingsley hingegen schien nicht überrascht zu sein, dass sie diese Frage stellte und er erwiderte so ruhig wie nur möglich: „Der offizielle Auftrag ist der, von dem sie sprechen werden, wenn man sie fragt; von dem ihr Bericht handeln wird, haben wir uns verstanden?" Tracey nickte, so dass er beide Jungauroren aufklärte: „In der Nähe des Birkenwaldes befindet sich ein altes Muggelgebäude, in dem wir eine entführte Hexe vermuten. Wir werden die Lage überprüfen und erst eingreifen, wenn wir diese Vermutung bestätigt wissen. Unter keinen Umständen darf vorher etwas in Bezug auf die Muggel passieren, haben Sie beide das verstanden?"  
„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Kevin und Tracey wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Gut, dann wird Tonks mit Ihnen kurz die Lagepläne durchgehen und die Pflichtzauber, damit wir apparieren können." Einer der Pflichtzauber war in diesem Fall, wie so oft, ein Desillusionierungszauber.

Mit Wehmut musste Tonks an das Denken, was Greyback Bill angetan hatte. Die Möglichkeit war gering, dem gesuchten Mann tatsächlich über den Weg zu laufen. Der Werwolf trug nicht einmal das dunkle Mal, was ihn aber nicht minder gefährlich machte. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Tonks, lebte Greyback im Herzen des Waldes, wo sich die dunkelsten Kreaturen die Hand reichten – wenn er überhaupt noch lebte. Es gab eine winzige Chance, am heutigen Tage auf ihn zu treffen. Eine so winzige Chance, dass niemand sich auf diese Möglichkeit vorbereitete.

„Weiß man, wer die vermisste Person sein soll?" Von seinem Vorgesetzten erwartete Kevin eine klare Antwort, die er sogar bekam.  
Kingsley blickte die beiden an. Es war ihm geläufig, dass diese beiden Ginny kannten, mit ihr zusammen in Hogwarts waren, auch wenn sie keine enge Freundschaft mit ihr gepflegt hatten. „Es handelt sich um Miss Weasley."

Eine ihrer Hände wanderte ganz allein zu Traceys Mund, um ihr Erschrockenheit zu verbergen. Beiden war nun klar, warum geheim operiert werden musste. Kevin war dazu bereit und nachdem Tracey sich gefangen hatte, zeigte auch sie ihre Einsatzbereitschaft. Trotzdem musste sie an Harry denken und an all die Menschen, die sich gerade in diesem Moment um Ginny sorgten.

Hermine traf es noch härter, denn sie sorgte sich nicht mehr nur um Ginny, als sie die Treppen hinunterrannte, um so schnell wie möglich Severus aufzusuchen. Sie traf auf ihrem Weg auf Mitglieder der DA, die gerade nach oben gingen. Einige Gesichter registrierte sie sofort. Justin Finch-Fletchley und Hannah Abbott hielten sich an der Hand. Sie waren schon auf der Ordensverleihung ein Paar gewesen. Im zweiten Stock traf sie auf Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner und Alicia Spinnet, die einen Besen in der Hand hielt, mit dem sie offenbar hergekommen war. Im ersten Stock rannte sie an Colin und Dennis Creevey vorbei, die ihr noch etwas hinterherriefen, was sie aber nicht verstehen konnte.

In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf viele bekannte Gesichter, deren Namen ihr nicht alle einfallen wollten, aber das war im Moment auch nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger war es, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Severus gut ging.

Die Kerker. Endlich! Die kühle Luft tat ihrem erhitzten Körper gut. Ihr war schwindelig von all den Ereignissen, die so sehr an ihrer Kraft zehrten, wie die Schuld, die sie erdrückte und der Schlaf, der ihr fehlte. Hermine zwang ihren Körper, mit den Belastungen zurechtzukommen. Sie hatte schon ganz andere Situationen überstanden, also würde sie auch mit dem Schuldgefühl fertigwerden, dass ihr das Herz zerreißen wollte. Ginny. Severus. Zwei liebe Menschen, an die sie gleichzeitig denken musste, denn das Schicksal beider war ungewiss.

Mit einem lauten Krach öffnete sie die Tür zu Severus' Labor, wurde daraufhin gleich von Sirius, Remus und Severus erstaunt angesehen. Schnaufend beugte sie sich nach vorn, stützte sich auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab. Sie war völlig aus der Puste. Erst sieben Stockwerke hoch, dann wieder den Weg zurück. Ihre Kondition ließ zu wünschen übrig.

„Hermine?" Sirius stürzte auf sie zu, doch ihr Blick haftete auf Severus. „Hermine, ist das wahr?" Er nahm sie an der Schulter und richtete sie auf, suchte ihren Blick mit seinem und fand ihn. „Ginny …?" Mit einem Nicken musste er sich zufriedengeben, denn noch war sie damit beschäftigt, Luft zu holen.

In seinen grauen Augen sah sie das feste Gerüst der Ordnung zusammenstürzen. Ein Trümmerhaufen blieb zurück. Ein rauchiger Haufen Schutt, den er schon einmal hatte wegräumen müssen, als er den Tod seiner besten Freunde verarbeiten musste. Nicht noch einmal wollte Sirius so eine Tragödie ertragen. Sein Patensohn durfte nicht leiden, durfte nicht sterben wie James. Und Ginny. Mit ihrem roten Haar und ihrer munteren Art war sie wie Lily.

In seinen Gedanken und seiner Verzweiflung gefangen war er für jedermann ein offenes Buch. Ein Buch, das Remus zu schließen wagte, als er sich seinem Freund näherte und ihn zaghaft von Hermine wegzog.

Ihre Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert. „Ist hier alles in Ordnung?"  
Murrend fragte Severus zurück: „Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

Er emsig dabei, Vorkehrungen für seinen Sturmangriff bei den Muggeln zu treffen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Mit Severus war alles in Ordnung, mit ihr aber nicht. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Setz dich, Hermine!", befahl Severus.  
Sirius war von dem Tonfall gereizt und wies ihn zurecht: „Red' nicht so herrisch mit ihr!"  
„Von mir aus", Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann soll sie eben umfallen."

Gleichzeitig blickten Remus und Sirius zu Hermine hinüber. Ein blasses Gesicht, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, der unstete Blick. Sie wankte.

„Herrje", Remus eilte zu ihr, „setzt dich bitte, sonst kippst du wirklich noch um."

Genau einen Stock über den vieren, im Erdgeschoss, spielte Wobbel mit Nicholas. Die Bauklötze fand der Kleine besonders faszinierend. Sie fielen einfach nie um, egal wie schief der Turm wurde. Als Nicholas keinen Klotz mehr auf den Turm aufsetzen konnte, weil der nun größer war als er, stieß er ihn um. Mit seinen großen Augen blickte er Wobbel an und lachte. Wobbel lachte zurück und klatschte dann in die Hände.

„Komm mal her", forderte Wobbel und hielt dabei seine Arme auf. Nicholas war schon recht gut zu Fuß, fiel auch nicht mehr sofort um, wenn er mal auf einen der Bauklötze trat. „Komm her." Wobbel klatschte nochmals, um den Jungen zum Gehen zu animieren und der tat genau das, was der Elf wollte. Nicholas fand sich in Wobbels Armen wieder. „Das hast du ganz toll gemacht!", lobte der Hauself.  
„Oll", kam es von Nicholas zurück, woraufhin Wobbel die Ohren spitzte und sich umsah, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch niemand heimlich zusah. Nur Hedwig beobachtete dösig das Spiel der beiden. Der Phönix hingegen atmete schwer. Man konnte hören, wie jeder Luftzug eine Menge Kraft kostete. Er lag in seiner Feuerschale. Schon einige Tage war es ihm nicht mehr gelungen, auf die Stange zu fliegen. Sonst war niemand hier und nur deswegen richtete der Elf das Wort an Nicholas. „Sag mal: 'Wobbel'!"  
„Oll!"  
„Na ja, fast", scherzte der Elf und wiederholte, zog dabei die Buchstaben und Silben ganz lang. „Wooo - bbelll."  
„Ooobl", quickte der Kleine fröhlich nach.

Wobbel klatschte in seine Hände. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sein Meister ihm die Ohren so lang ziehen würde, bis sie auf dem Boden schleiften, sollte Nicholas' erstes Wort tatsächlich einmal der Name des Hauselfen werden.

Im siebten Stock hatten sich eine Menge Menschen eingefunden, die wie üblich sofort ihren Stab in die Hand nahmen, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten. Es war ein Zeichen der Bereitschaft. Mit so vielen hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Selbst Ron staunte, all die alten Freunde wiederzusehen. Wer nicht durch die Münze auf Harrys Ruf aufmerksam geworden war, der hatte es von einem anderen DA-Mitglied erfahren.

Katie Bell, die Patil-Zwillinge, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot. Selbst Cho war gekommen. Seit der Schule war sie mit Michael Corner liiert, der immer an ihrer Seite war, so auch heute. Es fehlte Zacharias Smith, aber mit dem rechnete niemand. Schon damals konnte ihn keiner wegen seiner überheblichen Art und seiner ständigen Kritik an Harrys Unterricht ausstehen. Nachdem er von seinem Vater von der Schule genommen worden war, hatte man nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört.

„Wo ist Ginny?", hörte Harry eine weibliche Stimme fragen. Er blickte sich in dem gut gefüllten Raum um und bemerkte Parvatis Augen auf sich. Sie spielte verlegen mit ihrem Stab. Der ehemaligen Gryffindor-Schülerin war nicht entgangen, dass gerade seine Verlobte auf sich warten ließ. Auch den anderen fiel es jetzt auf.  
„Das ist der Grund, warum ich euch …"

Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und es trat jemand ein, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Der erste Schock war überwunden und schon begannen die DA-Mitglieder zu tuscheln, als Draco zögerlich ein paar Schritte machte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Als er hinter Harry den Thron aus Perlmutt bemerkte, wanderten seine Augenbrauen hinauf bis zum Haaransatz, dennoch stellte er keine dummen Fragen, machte auch keine Anmerkungen, sondern nahm das Szenario einfach als selbstverständlich hin. Was er nicht hinnehmen konnte waren die Blicke einiger ehemaliger Mitschüler.

„Draco!" Staunen schwang in Harrys verbalem Gruß mit.

Mit der Andeutung einer höflichen Verbeugung grüßte der Blonde zurück, bevor er etwas aus seinem Umhang nahm und damit auf Harry zukam. Er zeigte ihm die Galleone. Harry verstand die Botschaft und nickte, wies ihn mit einer Geste seiner Hand an, sich zu den anderen zu stellen. Draco wählte die Nähe von Neville und Luna. Die beiden, das wusste er, würden nicht über ihn reden, ihn auch nicht scheel ansehen. Luna grüßte ihn sogar, ihr Freund ebenfalls.

Die meisten Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet. Peinlich berührt blickte er starr zu Harry hinüber. Weil sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche nicht mehr öffnete, hielt Harry die Gruppe für komplett.

„Ich denke", begann Harry, womit er – zu Dracos Erleichterung – auf einen Schlag die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich zog. Er räusperte sich und fing erneut an. „Ich denke, wenn es Nachzügler gibt, können wir sie später noch einweihen. Wir sollten beginnen, denn die Zeit wird knapp."

Als er damals bei der Verleihung des Phönixordens seine Rede gehalten hatte, kamen ihm die Worte nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten viel leichter über die Lippen. Diesmal hing jedoch viel mehr von dieser Rede ab, als den Leuten zu sagen, wie sehr er Severus Snape und all das, was der für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte, schätzte. Heute ging es darum, seine Ginny unverletzt aus den Fängen von verblendeten Muggeln zu befreien.

„Wie ihr bemerkt habt, ist Ginny nicht hier und das ist der Grund, warum ich euch gerufen habe."  
„Todesser?", fragte Dean unverhofft. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco, was dem diesmal nicht entging. Von Ron bekam Dean einen Schlag auf den Oberarm, damit er ruhig bleiben würde.  
„Keine Todesser sind mit im Spiel." Die Menge atmete erleichtert aus. Viele von ihnen hatten bereits eine eigene Familie, wie auch Cho und Michael. Keiner wollte sich nochmals Todessern stellen. „Es geht um Muggel."

Absichtlich ließ Harry eine Pause, damit seine Freunde begreifen würde, was er eben gesagt hatte.

„Äh, Harry", jemand meldete sich genauso zögerlich, als müsste er eine Frage von Professor Snape beantworten, deren Antwort er nicht kannte. Es war Seamus, dessen Vater ein Muggel war. „Haben wir dich eben richtig verstanden? Muggel? Was können die uns schon antun?"  
„Eine ganze Menge." Harry holte tief Luft. „Sie haben Ginny in ihrer Gewalt."

Es war damit zu rechnen, dass es Geflüster und Gerede geben würde, weshalb Harry seinen Freunden einen kurzen Augenblick schenkte, bevor er sich wieder Gehör verschaffte.

„Diese Muggel haben sich zu einer Art Sekte zusammengeschlossen", erklärte Harry. Einige nickten, weil sie das Wort kannten. „Das sind Leute, die ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgen. In diesem Fall ist mir ihr Ziel nicht ganz klar, aber sie hassen Hexen und alles, was mit unserer Welt zusammenhängt."  
„Wie kommt es", warf Dean ein, „dass man von denen noch nie gehört hat?"  
„Ja", stimmte Parvati zu, „wie können die überhaupt jemanden von uns entführen? Wir sind denen doch haushoch überlegen."  
„Das ist nicht ganz richtig." Ron hatte das Wort ergriffen und jeder hörte auf ihn, weil er der Sohn des Ministers war. „Immer wieder hat man vor und auch noch nach dem Krieg lesen können, dass es Vermisste gab. Im Krieg fiel das nicht auf, aber danach. Es wurden manchmal Tote gefunden. Man hat sie zusammengeschlagen, gefoltert. Es waren Zauberer und Hexen, die keinen Stab mehr bei sich hatten und genau da liegt die Stärke der Muggel. Haben sie uns entwaffnet, sind sie uns mit ihren Waffen überlegen."  
Eine gesichtslose Stimme fragte laut: „Warum hat dein Vater nichts dagegen unternommen?"  
„Hat er doch! Er hat sich mit dem Muggelminister kurzgeschlossen und der wollte sich drum kümmern. Wie es aussieht, hat das nicht gefruchtet", verteidigte Ron seinen alten Herrn.  
„Das ist doch Irrsinn!" Katie Bell war außer sich. „Warum haben die was gegen uns? Wir tun denen doch gar nichts. Warum kann Ginny nicht einfach apparieren."

Harry fehlten die Worte, nicht aber Ron, der ihn anblickte und still um Erlaubnis bat, diesen Punkt erläutern zu dürfen. Er nickte Ron zu, der sich diesmal aber zu Harry nach vorn begab, damit man ihn besser hören könnte.

„Ich habe etwas erfahren", er blickte direkt zu Harry, „das weißt du auch noch nicht." Wieder zur Menge sagte Ron: „Ich habe Ginny meinen Patronus geschickt." Harry musste lächeln. Es hatte gewusst, dass einer von ihnen einen Weg aus dem verzauberten Zimmer finden würde. Den Raum konnte man durch den Zauberspruch zwar nicht verlassen, aber durchaus von außen öffnen. „Der Patronus kam zurück, aber es war nicht Ginny, die eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat."  
„Was?" Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry die Kontrolle über seine Beherrschung verloren.  
„Es ist besser, wenn ich es euch vorspiele, denn eines ist klar: Man erwartet Harry bereits!"

Wie man auch bei Zauberstäben die ausgeführten Flüche und Sprüche, die damit angewandt worden waren, in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war es auch möglich, die Nachrichten eines Patronus mehrmals anzuhören. Ron gab sich alle Mühe, an einen glücklichen Moment in seinem Leben zu denken. Schon formte sich sein Jack-Russell Terrier aus der Stabspitze und rannte durch die Menge. Als der Hund aufgeregt von einer Person zur anderen sprang, hörte man die Worte, die er aufgezeichnet hatte. Man konnte zwei verschiedene Stimmen erkennen; die erste war sehr jung.

„Ein Patronus! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die reden können."  
„Was ist das?"  
„Das ist ein Zauber, der Böses abwehren kann."  
„Warum spricht er? Ist das ein Späher?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich …"  
„Sorg dafür, dass die Hexe nicht so schnell zu Bewusstsein kommt. Der Doktor soll sich drum kümmern! Alle anderen sollen auf ihre Posten. Ich möchte Potter herzlich willkommen heißen, wenn er hier auftaucht!"

Nachdem der Hund verblasste, nahm besonders Harry die eben gehörte Nachricht Wort für Wort auseinander. Es fiel ihm schwer, dabei nicht den Faden zu verlieren, denn jetzt, wo er wusste, dass man Ginny offenbar ruhigstellte, wurde ihm ganz übel.

„Die betäuben Ginny!", rief Alicia.  
Dean als jemand, der bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr vollständig in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatte, stimmte ihr zu: „Dann ist es auch kein Wunder, dass sie nicht apparieren kann, wenn ein 'Arzt' sie mit Drogen vollpumpt."  
„Aber ist euch was aufgefallen?" Alle starrten Anthony Goldstein an, der schon damals immer so ruhig gewesen war, dass sich einige nicht mal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern konnten. Als niemand antwortete, erklärte er: „Da ist jemand dabei, der genau gewusst hat, was ein Patronus ist!"

Sofort entflammte eine hitzige Diskussion, ob man es nicht doch mit Todessern zu tun haben könnte. Zumindest, das meinte Ron, wäre es nicht auszuschließen, dass sich ein paar Zauberer unter den Muggeln aufhalten könnten.

Parvati war mit den Informationen völlig überfordert. „Aber was für Zauberer würden zulassen, dass die Tochter des Ministers entführt wird? Die wissen doch, dass sie für sowas nach Askaban kommen!"  
„Vielleicht sind es Muggel, die von uns wissen? Muggel, deren Kinder magisch sind", spekulierte Seamus laut. Seine eigene Vermutung erschien für ihn jedoch keinen Sinn zu ergeben. „Das erklärt aber nicht, warum sie uns hassen."

Sich still verhaltend beobachtete Draco den Verlauf des Treffens. Die Nachricht von Ginnys Entführung war beunruhigend. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Harry in dieser Situation einen klaren Kopf behalten konnte. Würde es sich um Susan drehen, wäre Draco im Alleingang zu den Muggeln marschiert. Während er den anderen zuhörte, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Es war wundervoll mit anzusehen, wie so viele Menschen von dem Band der Freundschaft zusammengehalten wurden. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren gab es keinen Riss in dieser Eintracht. Er selbst fühlte sich jedoch außen vorgelassen. Niemand sprach ihn an. Er wollte auch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, indem er die Vermutung äußerte, es könnte sich womöglich um Squibs handeln, die den Muggeln bei ihrer Planung halfen. Diese Äußerung könnte man ihm als rassistisch ankreiden, denn man wusste, wie er in der Vergangenheit über Squibs gedacht hatte. Zum Glück war jemand anderem die gleiche Idee gekommen.

„Squibs?" Jeder blickte Fred fragend an. „Warum denn nicht? Wenn ich sehe, wie die teilweise bei uns behandelt werden … Das Motiv wäre dann auch klar: Rache."  
„Auf jeden Fall wollen sie Harry haben", stellte Ron klar, der noch immer vorn bei seinem Freund stand. „Und Ginny ist ihr Köder!"  
Vorsichtig fragte Cho nach: „Mit was für Waffen müssen wir rechnen?"  
„Knarren", erwiderte Dean salopp. „Pistolen, Gewehre …"  
Mit einem Male fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Natürlich! Die waren schon einmal hier, ganz in der Nähe." Die Menge trat näher an ihn heran und hing ihm an den Lippen. „Hogsmeade!"  
Luna nickte. „Das Dorf wurde im Winter evakuiert. Davon konnte man in jeder Zeitung lesen."  
„Richtig! Und man hat Waffen gefunden", fiel ihm wieder ein, „eine Menge gefährlicher Waffen, die ganze Häuser wegsprengen können. Handgranaten und so ein Zeug."  
„Echt?", entwich es Dean, dem die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Harry nickte und erzählte weiter: „Sie haben ihre Waffen in einer Höhle nahe bei Hogsmeade versteckt. Man hat eine Zeit lang geglaubt, sie wollten die Schule angreifen."  
„Harry?" Langsam trat Ernie Macmillan nach vorn. Als Reinblüter wusste er wenig von Muggeln. „Aus welchem Material bestehen diese Waffen?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er, obwohl er gleich darauf mit der Antwort herausrückte, „Metall, überwiegend Metall."  
Seamus, der genügend Kriminalfilme gesehen hatte, vervollständigte: „Und in den Kugeln ist meist eine Schießpulvermischung."  
„Ja", pflichtete Harry bei. „Das sind die beiden wichtigsten Materialien, würde ich meinen. Oder hat sonst noch einer eine Idee." Alle schüttelten den Kopf.  
Cho empfahl den Anwesenden: „Dann ist wohl ein Verwandlungszauber angemessen, um die Muggel zu entwaffnen."  
„Wir müssen aber aufpassen, wirklich aufpassen." Dean schob sich ein wenig nach vorn, damit alle ihn hören konnten. „Die Waffen sind schnell. Wenn die Kugel bereits fliegt, kann man sie nicht einmal sehen, so schnell ist die." Flüche konnte man sehen, wenn sie auf einen zugerast kamen.  
„Ich will mich nicht weiter in Diskussionen verlieren", gab Harry seinen Freunden zu verstehen. „Ich will auch keine Spekulationen anstellen, warum sie uns hassen oder was sie bereits alles auf dem Kerbholz haben könnten. Im Moment liegt mir nur daran, Ginny dort rauszuholen und dafür brauche ich eure Hilfe." Mit zittriger Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu spät."  
„Kein Problem, Harry!"  
„Die Muggel werden wir schon kleinkriegen!", rief jemand aus der Menge.  
Ein anderer stimmte ein: „Die werden keine Sonne mehr sehen, wenn wir mit ihnen fertig sind!"  
Nur aus Spaß, das wusste Harry, rief Jordan: „Denen blasen wir das Licht aus!"

Die meisten Mitglieder der DA feuerten sich gegenseitig an, so dass die Luft brannte. Der Feind war bestimmt, jetzt wollten sie ihn niedermachen.

„Darf ich dazu mal was sagen?" Niemand hörte Draco. Er seufzte, während die anderen schon die Hände in der Luft zusammenschlugen, weil sie sich auf den Kampf zu freuen schienen. Es war ein Enthusiasmus, der mutwillig herbeigeführt wurde, um die Angst zu verdrängen. Zwischen all den aufgebrachten Menschen ging Draco langsam nach vorn zu Harry, der nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was er von dem kleinen Aufruhr halten sollte.

„Harry?" Als der ihn anblickte, sagte Draco, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. „Man sollte bedenken, dass es vielleicht auch welche unter den Muggeln gibt, die", er legte kurz den Kopf schräg und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern, „die vielleicht unschuldig sind."  
Colin Creevey hatte das gehört und schüttelte den Kopf: „Was erzählst du da nur für einen Unsinn? Unschuldig? Wenn man Leute entführt ist man nicht unschuldig!"  
„Ich meinte auch nur …", er stockte, weil immer mehr DA-Mitglieder still wurden und ihm zuhörten, dabei wollte er nur Harry seine Meinung sagen. „Vielleicht sind einige von ihnen …" Wo waren die Worte hin, denen er sich sonst so sicher war, fragte er sich? „Vielleicht sind einige von ihnen fehlgeleitet oder ... Ich weiß nicht." Draco wirkte verzweifelt. Er konnte sich nicht so ausdrücken, dass die anderen es verstehen würden. „Es könnte doch sein, dass manche von den Muggeln gar nicht wissen, was deren Anführer vor hat. Dass sie ihm nur aus falschen Versprechungen folgen."  
„Ah, du sprichst aus Erfahrung."  
Wütend drehte sich Draco um. „Wer hat das gesagt?"

Niemand meldete sich, schon gar nicht Dennis, dem das nur aus Versehen rausgerutscht war. Der Kommentar machte Draco so wütend, dass sein Puls rapide stieg. Der jemand, der das gesagt hatte, behielt sogar Recht, aber das wollte er nicht vor all diesen Leuten zugeben.

„Warum ist er überhaupt hier?", wollte Cho wissen. „Ich meine, er steht nicht auf der Liste, oder?" Er hatte nicht unterschrieben; ihm war nicht zu trauen. Jeder hörte diese versteckte Andeutung heraus, selbst Harry, der das klären wollte.  
„Er hat mir die Münze gezeigt. Ich traue Susan. Sie hat ihn hergeschickt."  
„Wir trauen Susan auch", bejahte Terry, „aber es geht nicht darum, wer wem traut."  
„Nicht?", fauchte Draco ihn an.  
Angewidert verzog Terry das Gesicht. „Nein, es geht darum, dass wir dich nicht kennen. Wir wissen nicht, wie du kämpfst, was deine Stärken oder Schwächen sind."  
Chos Hand ergreifend meldete sich Michael zu Wort. „Terry hat Recht, Harry. Es wäre ein Risiko. Wir kennen uns alle bestens, aber er kennt uns nicht und wir ihn nicht. Das kann ins Auge gehen."  
„Wir sind ein aufeinander abgestimmtes Team", hörte man Alicia sagen.

Den meisten schien es wirklich nur darum zu gehen, dass sie mit Draco in ihrer Mitte einen Alleinkämpfer haben würden, der nicht auf Augenzeichen und auch nicht auf Handbewegungen der anderen reagieren würde, weil er diese geheimen Anweisungen einfach nicht kannte. Trotzdem, und das spürte Harry, benutzten einige von der DA dieses Manko ganz offensichtlich als Argument dafür, nicht mit Draco an ihrer Seite losziehen zu müssen.

„Draco hat Flüche drauf, die jeden von uns in den Schatten stellen würden", argumentierte Harry, doch was er als positive Seite hervorheben wollte, wurde als negativ abqualifiziert.  
„Genau da liegt doch der Hase im Pfeffer!" Terry zeigte mit seinem Stab auf Draco, was der gar nicht leiden konnte. „Er mag eine Menge toller Flüche draufhaben, aber die wir kennen nicht! Was wenn er jemanden von uns 'versehentlich' trifft."  
„Versehentlich?", blaffte Draco ihn an. „Warum hast du das Wort so seltsam betont?"  
„Hab ich gar nicht!", widersprach Terry.  
„Hey Leute." Mit einer beruhigenden Handbewegung wollte Jordan die aufkeimende Rivalität schlichten und meinte eher als Scherz: „Wenn wir uns hier schon fast an die Gurgel gehen, wie soll das dann da draußen aussehen?"

Ohne es zu wollen hatte er damit Öl ins Feuer gegossen. Man nutzte es als weiteres Argument, um Draco aus ihrer Mitte zu verbannen. Von Hanna wusste man, dass sie nach dem gewaltsamen Tod ihrer Mutter selbst die rehabilitierten Todesser noch Mörder schimpfte. Jordans Anmerkung nahm sie sofort als Anlass, um ihre Meinung kundzutun.

„Eben das meine ich auch! Wenn Draco uns gegenüber jetzt schon so aggressiv ist …", zeterte sie, doch wurde harsch unterbrochen.  
„ICH bin aggressiv? Wenn ich mir diese unverschämten Zweideutigkeiten anhören muss, ist das doch kein Wunder, dass ich mich wehren möchte!"  
„Hey, nun beruhigt euch mal wie…" Ron kam gar nicht zu Wort.  
„Was denn für Zweideutigkeiten?", wetterte Hannah zurück. „Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass wir von deinen kämpferischen Fähigkeiten gar nichts wissen. Ergo gehörst du nicht in unser Team!"  
„Ihr habt Angst vor mir, das ist es!"  
Hannah schnaufte provozierend. „Angst vor dir? Ich bitte dich! Du hast doch keine Ahnung …"  
„Oh, ich weiß ganz genau, was hier los ist!", unterbrach er sie harsch. „Als die Frage aufkam, ob es Todesser wären, die Ginny entführt hätten", seine Unterlippe bebte, „da habt ihr alle zu mir geschaut!" Vor lauter Zorn war er ganz rot im Gesicht. „Alle!"

Einige schämten sich, darunter auch Neville, der auch zu Draco geschaut hatte, aber nur um zu sehen, wie der reagieren würde und nicht, weil er ihn für einen Todesser hielt. Hannah war kurz davor, Draco eine Bösartigkeit an den Kopf zu werfen, da schritt der diplomatische Ernie ein, der vermitteln wollte. Schon früher hatte er diese schlichtende Eigenart an sich.

„Ich denke, es geht hier nicht 'darum'", das Wort betonte er, um nicht Voldemorts Zeichen zu nennen, „sondern einfach …"  
„Ach sei still, Ernie!", wetterte Hannah, die bereits heftig atmete. „Natürlich geht es darum! Ich will ihn nicht dabei haben und wenn er mitkommt, dann bleibe ich hier."

Die Zwillinge steckten die Köpfe zusammen und besprachen, wie sie Hannah und Draco ohne Komplikationen hinauswerfen könnte. Harry hingegen blickte hinauf zur goldenen Sonne. Er gab den beiden noch zwei Minuten. Wenn sie dann ihre Differenzen nicht beiseitegelegt hätten, würde er sich herzlich für ihr Erscheinen bedanken und sie beide zurücklassen.

„Ich wusste es", murmelte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Es wird mir ewig anhaften, nicht wahr? Egal, ob Harry mich um Hilfe bittet oder nicht. Für euch", er blickte Hannah in die Augen, „oder eher nur für dich bin ich weiterhin nur Abschaum!"  
„Harry hat dich aber nicht gerufen", hielt sie zornig dagegen. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste. Mittlerweile bebte ihr gesamter Oberkörper vor Spannung. „Er kann dich gar nicht rufen. Du hast ja nicht mal eine Münze!"  
„Stimmt, habe ich nicht." Mit glasigem Blick machte er ihr klar: „Mich ruft man auf ganz andere Weise!"

Von der goldenen Sonne über ihm war Harry nicht geblendet. Ihr Anblick beruhigte ihn. Stimmen waren nicht mehr zu hören. Der Streit hatte ein Ende. Im gleichen Moment, als er seine Augen von der surrealen Decke abwendete, spürte er, wie jemand mit festem Griff seine rechte Hand packte. Draco.

Zu spät.

Es war zu spät, um einzugreifen.

Das Holz der Stechpalme berührte das dunkle Mal auf Dracos linken Unterarm. Wie in Zeitlupe öffneten sich Dracos Augen ganz weit. Seine Wut erstarb im Entsetzen. Auf der bleichen Stirn zeichneten sich die blauen Adern ab. Der Mund war weit geöffnet im stillen Aufschrei. Dem nächsten Atemzug folgte ein Geräusch gleich dem eines Bären, der in eine Falle getreten war – brummend, aus voller Kehle und doch vom Schmerz erstickt, als die Phönixfeder ihn verbrannte.

Schreie.

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses bot sich das gleiche Bild. Von der Qual in die Knie gezwungen stieß Severus einen Schrei aus, der durch Mark und Bein ging. Er hielt sich den linken Arm, riss den Ärmel hinunter. Fassungslos blickte er auf das geschmolzene Fleisch, in dem eine unheilvoll schwarze Brühe schwamm. Der Anblick der verdorbenen Masse entlockte ihm einen weiteren Schrei. Drei paar Hände hielten ihn davon ab, sich die schmerzende Gliedmaße vom Leib zu reißen.

St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.

„LUCIUS!" Marie hielt ihn an den Schultern, als er von einem plötzlichen Leid geplagt vornüber kippte. Der ekelerregende Geruch der Fäulnis lag in der Luft. Der mit Silber durchstickte hellblaue Brokatstoff seines Gehrocks wurde von einer unbekannten Substanz getränkt. Lucius schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Marie reagierte sofort, zauberte seinen Oberkörper frei. Auf der makellos hellen Haut stach der Schandfleck ins Auge. In dem ausgeschabten Unterarm hatte sich ein Schmutzpfuhl aus faulem Fleisch gebildet, den Marie in eine Schale zauberte. Man konnte Elle und Speiche sehen. Sie musste schnell handeln.

Schreie hallten ebenfalls durch die kalten Gänge von Askaban. Viele waren schwach geworden, manche bereits verstummt.

Am Boden seiner Zelle liegend wartete Peter Pettigrew auf Erlösung. Der Schmerz fuhr ihm durch beide Arme. Zur Qual war die frische Seeluft geworden, denn jeder einzelne Atemzug verlängerte sein Leben, ließ ihn seine Wunden spüren und seine Fehler sehen. Wovor er sein Leben lang Angst gehabt hatte, empfing er nun mit offenen Armen – den Tod.

Da war plötzlich ein Licht. 'Die Sonne', dachte er und drehte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf, um noch ein letztes Mal aus dem vergitterten Zellenfenster hindurch dieses Naturschauspiel zu erleben, doch es war nicht die Sonne. Eine durchsichtige Gestalt, ganz und gar in goldene Farben gehüllt, näherte sich und kniete sich neben ihn. Peter blinzelte einige Male, um die Tränen zu verdrängen, um besser sehen zu können. Wirres Haar. Eine Brille. „James?" Die Gestalt lächelte.

Vielleicht war es ein Bildnis, das sein schwindender Geist für ihn projizierte, um das Sterben erträglich zu machen. „James." Erleichterung. Ein Wiedersehen. Die Möglichkeit, sich zu erklären und um Vergebung zu bitten.

So kurz vor dem Tod waren die Schmerzen kaum noch zu spüren. Grüßend streckte er seine Hände nach der Gestalt aus und erschrak. Der linke Unterarm war wie ausgebrannt. Die Knochen waren zu sehen. Kein dunkles Mal mehr. Er war endlich frei. Das Silber der rechten Hand war flüssig geworden. Das schwarzmagische Metall hatte sich auf dem Boden verteilt und ließ einen in Verwesung übergegangenen Stumpf zurück. Beide Arme senkte er wieder, bevor er in das strahlende Gesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes blickte. „Nimm mich mit", bat Peter sehnsüchtig. Einen Augenblick später schloss er die Augen für immer.

Den Tod zu bejahen lohnte sich nur für diejenigen, die ihr Leben gelebt hatten, aber auch für die, die es erneut leben wollten.

Mit getrübten Augen betrachtete der Phönix in Hogwarts das Spiel des Kindes auf dem Schoß des Elfs. Mit letzter Kraft richtete sich Fawkes in seiner Feuerschale auf und begann zu singen – für den Jungen, von dem er so geliebt wurde und für die Sonne, die er mit seinen Tönen herbeirufen wollte.

Für einen kurzen Moment lockerte sich die Schlechtwetterfront über Schottland auf. Die dunklen Wolken rissen auseinander. Als der Schein der aufgehenden Sonne auf Fawkes traf, breitete er willkommen seine Flügel aus, damit ihre Macht ihn entzünden würde.

Als der Vogel in Flammen aufging, war Wobbel wie gelähmt. Die Trauer um den Verlust eines Gefährten war nicht zu unterdrücken, obwohl der Elf wusste, dass dies nur das Ende vom Anfang war. Die gold, gelb und orange glitzernden Lohen züngelten umher und umschlossen die ausgestreckten Schwingen. Hedwig schuhute dem Freund ein liebes Lebewohl.

Es war die Verzückung, so einem seltenen Moment beiwohnen zu dürfen, dass er viel zu spät merkte, wie Nicholas um seinen Freund weinte.

„Nicht doch, er ist doch noch da. Er ist jetzt ein Baby, genau wie du", beruhigte Wobbel den Jungen, doch der schniefte noch immer. „Ich zeig ihn dir." Der Vogel hatte nur kurz gebrannt, dafür sehr intensiv. Rauch hatte sich im Zimmer gebildet, so dass Wobbel mit einem Fingerschnippen die Fenster öffnete. Hedwig nutzte die Gelegenheit und flog sofort nach draußen.

Als er mit Nicholas auf dem Arm an der Feuerschale angelangt war, schauten beide auf einen Haufen Asche, unter dem es sich rührte. Ein kleiner Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Hungrig streckte der neugeborene Phönix den beiden seinen weit aufgerissenen Schnabel entgegen und piepte dabei fordernd. Nicholas' Tränen waren versiegt und durch ein zufriedenes Lächeln ersetzt.

„Siehst du! Unser Freund ist noch da." Den Jungen setzte Wobbel im Laufgitter ab, damit er sich dem neugeborenen Vogel widmen konnte, was er wie selbstverständlich zu seinen Aufgaben zählte. Das Tier hatte Hunger, das konnte Wobbel sehen. „Was frisst ein Phönix nur?", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er entschloss sich dazu, den Vogel erst zu säubern, weswegen er ihn vorsichtig aus der Asche nahm. Mit leichten Pflegezaubern reinigte er den hungrigen Fawkes und setzte ihn danach in ein Körbchen, das er mit weichen Tüchern ausgelegt hatte.

„Wen kann ich fragen, was ich dir für Futter geben kann?"

Die Frage beantwortete ihm Hedwig. Sie kam durch das Fenster zurückgeflogen, aber nicht allein. Eine tote Maus, frisch erlegt, war ihr Willkommensgruß an den neuen alten Freund. Wobbel wollte nicht dabei zusehen, wie die Maus verfüttert wurde. Er reinigte lieber die Feuerschale und stieß dabei auf einen Gegenstand, der in dem Vogel gewesen sein musste und die hohen Temperaturen des magischen Feuers überlebt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er das noch warme Objekt aus der Schale und reinigte es mit einem Tuch, bis er am Ende einen unförmigen, roten Stein in der Hand hielt.

Der Stein der Weisen.


	202. Ein schwarzer Tag

Hi **Truman Capote**,

auf dieses Kapitel habe ich auch eine ganze Weile hingearbeitet. Da hoffe ich doch, dass es eines der genialsten wird ;)  
Besonders freue ich mich, dass die Szenerie bildhaft dargestellt war. Bei xperts erging es den Lesern ähnlich. Eine schrieb, sie saß vorm PC und sagte nur noch "ohmeingotohmeingot" :D Das ist ein Riesenlob für mich.  
Eine One-Man-Show wäre nicht Harrys Stil. Er wollte zwar auch in den Büchern immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, aber seine Freunde konnten es immer vereiteln. So auch dieses Mal. Man darf aber erwarten, dass Harry den Muggeln trotzdem noch die Leviten lesen wird.  
Miese Cliffhanger steigern das Lesevergnügen ;)  
Zum Stein der Weisen mal ein kurzer Rückblick, was in dieser FF dazu passiert ist:  
In Kap. 81 (Anfang) wird Fawkes in Albus' Büro vermisst. In Kapitel 93 (ziemlich mittig) kehrt der Phönix zurück, aber zu Harry. In Kap. 123 erzählt Albus, er hätte den Stein der Weisen nie zerstört. Am Ende von Kapitel 147 bemerkt Harry das erste Mal die Verhärtung bei Fawkes. Im gleichen Kapitel fragt Minerva den Direktor am Anfang: „Albus, nimmst du 'es' noch?". Was ist wohl mit 'es' in Bezug auf den Stein gemeint? Erst als er verneint, ist sie gewillt, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Möglicherweise hat Fawkes eigenwillig gehandelt und den Stein verwahrt, bis die Restmagie von Voldemort endgültig vernichtet ist?

Hi **Paule**,

hat nicht ganz geklappt mit dem Hochladen zu Harrys Geburtstag. Bei mir läuft im Moment alles drunter und drüber. U.a. hat sich der PC aufgeraucht (zum Glück ist noch Garantie drauf). Wenn ich nicht John die Kapitel regelmäßig schicken würde ... Ich will gar nicht dran denken. Arbeite zur Zeit mit einem geliehenen Laptop. Stark gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Sechs Wachen waren es, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben den Zellentrakt betraten, in welchem man viele der Todesser untergebracht hatte. Der Leiter der Wachen, der ehemaliger Auror Philbin, blickte durch das kleine Fenster der Zellentür in den Raum hinein, aus dem man vor kurzem noch Schreie hörte, die durch Mark und Bein gingen. Walden Macnair lag bewegungslos auf dem Boden.

„Und?", fragte einer seiner Mitarbeiter.  
Philbin ging von der Tür weg, damit seine Kollegen hineinsehen konnten. „Sieht genauso aus wie bei den anderen. Mach auf!"

Drinnen richteten vier der Wärter ihre Stäbe auf den leblosen Körper, der zusammengekauert auf dem feuchten Steinboden lag. Ein Zauberspruch auf Macnair gerichtet brachte keine Ergebnisse. Er rührte sich nicht, so dass Philbin zu dem Mann hinüberging und ihn berührte. Er fühlte nach einem Puls.

„Das war's für ihn. Ist auch mausetot."  
„Und sein Arm?", wollte Ken, der jüngste von ihnen, wissen. Die anderen Todesser, die sie bisher gefunden hatten, verband das gleiche scheußliche Merkmal.

Unsanft drehte Philbin den Toten auf den Rücken. Der bedeckte Arm lag in einer fauligen Lache aus zersetztem Fleisch und geronnenem Blut. Es stank bestialisch nach Verwesung, obwohl die noch gar nicht eingesetzt haben dürfte.

„Reicht das?"  
„Zieh den Ärmel hoch!", forderte einer seiner Freunde. Seine Finger wollte sich der ehemalige Auror nicht schmutzig machen und so entfernte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes den Ärmel der schwarzweiß gestreiften Gefängnisbekleidung, um das Loch im Arm des Toten freizulegen. „Jetzt genug? Bei den anderen sieht's genauso aus."

Vom Gang her hörte man Schritte. Ein Wärter mittleren Alters, einer vom anderen Wächtertrupp, suchte Philbin und seine Männer auf. Von dem Schrecken, den er heute erleben musste, hatte Nuncius ein ganz fahles Gesicht.

„Ich soll ausrichten, dass es Überlebende gibt, Sir. Sie alle ..." Nuncius war völlig schockiert. „Sie alle schreien, sind gar nicht zu beruhigen. Die Erste Hilfe schlägt nicht an."  
Der ehemalige Auror seufzte. „Informiert das Mungos!"

Im Mungos war die Hölle los. Mike hatte die Schreie aus dem Raum, in dem sich seine Kollegin Marie mit dem ehemaligen Patienten aufhielt, als Erster gehört und war sofort zu Hilfe geeilt. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten, wies sie ihn an, dieses und jenes heranzuzaubern: Mittel zur Desinfektion, Tupfer, Mullbinden, Tränke. Nicht alles konnte er sofort verstehen, denn Malfoy, der sich am Boden wandte, schrie vor Schmerzen. Mittendrin wimmerte er immerzu „Er kann nicht zurück sein! Er kann nicht zurück sein!". Marie hielt Lucius fest und sprach einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen, um – und da wurde Mike ganz übel, als er das sah – die riesige offene Wunde am Unterarm des Patienten zu säubern. Der sonst so pfleglich behandelte Boden war voll mit frischem Blut und einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Beides lief aus der Wunde heraus, die Marie säuberte – wieder und wieder säuberte, denn diese schwarze Flüssigkeit war schwer zu entfernen; sie höhlte den Arm immer weiter aus, fraß sich durch das Fleisch hindurch.

„Nichts hilft!" Marie war außer sich. „Die Wunde wird immer größer!" Ein Schwelbrand im Gewebe. „Wenn sie nicht endlich ..." Sie hielt inne. Ein Geistesblitz schoss ihr durch den Kopf. „Murtlap-Essenz!" Maries Anweisungen an Mike waren knapp, aber sie schien zu wissen, was sie tat und so assistierte er ihr. Er reichte ihr die Heillösung, die bei allen schmerzhaften magischen Verletzungen Wunder wirkte. Die schwarze Brühe wurde endlich aus dem offenen Arm herausgespült und zwar komplett. Marie begann zu zittern. Sie fürchtete um das Leben des Patienten, um das Leben eines neuen Freundes. „Hol den Trunk des Friedens." Wenigstens sollte Lucius keine Schmerzen mehr haben.

Dieses starke Beruhigungsmittel verfehlte seine Wirkung. Lucius bäumte sich vor Schmerzen auf, murmelte dabei immer wieder mit bebender Stimme, dass „es nicht sein darf". Er befürchtete, weil es nahe lag, Voldemort hätte ihm diese Qual beschert. Mehr von dem starken Beruhigungsmittel durfte sie ihm nicht geben. Eine weitere Dosis wäre tödlich.

Dank der Murtlap-Essenz war zumindest die schwarze Masse aus dem Arm gespült. Nur deshalb wurde die Wunde nicht mehr größer. Sie war bereits tödlich und würde nicht gleich etwas geschehen, müsste Lucius sterben. Er verlor zu viel Blut. Marie erinnerte sich an all das, was sie aus Büchern über die Heilkunst gelernt hatte. Wieder ein Geistesblitz. Mit einem Wutsch ihres Stabes öffnete sie eine der verschlossenen Schranktüren und ließ einen Ein-Liter-Behälter auf sich zufliegen.

„Marie, das darfst du nicht! Dafür wird man dich rausschmeißen!", mahnte Mike, doch Marie hatte längst den Korken entfernt, um die teure Essenz großzügig über die Wunde fließen zu lassen. Der Schmerz blieb, aber der Brand war endgültig gelöscht. Einen Augenaufschlag später hörte es auf zu bluten. Die seltene Essenz hatte den Heilprozess eingeleitet, der bei der Größe der Wunde dauern würde.

Marie fühlte den leichten Druck der bleichen Finger an ihrer Hand. Mit seiner rechten hatte Lucius nach ihr gegriffen. Er wollte die Wärme eines anderen Menschen spüren. Sie drückte einmal seine Hand, blickte ihn dabei an und lächelte das Lächeln, das einem Sonnenaufgang ähnelte. Der Schmerz hatte sämtliche Adern in dem Weiß seiner Augen platzen lassen. Lucius atmete nur noch flach, aber regelmäßig und biss die Zähne zusammen, um weitere Schreie zu unterdrücken. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung war unerträglich.

„Ist die 14 noch frei?"  
Voller Entsetzen blickte Mike auf den offenen Unterarm, auf die Knochen und das ganze Fleisch. Das war beinahe wie der Unterricht bei Professor Junot, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, nur dass dieser Mann hier noch lebte. „Was?"  
„Zimmer 14, noch frei?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Mike.  
„Dann hilf mir."

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen. Ein aufgebrachter Professor Puddle stürmte herein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er etwas ganz anderes wollte, denn beim Anblick von Malfoy und seiner Wunde verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Es benötigte nur ein Räuspern, um die Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?" Sofort stürmte der Heiler auf Marie zu, widmete sich aber nicht ihr, sondern dem Patienten, neben dem er kniete. „Wie ist das passiert?" Mit seinem Stab sprach er einige Diagnosezauber. Puddle mochte ein Mann mit unerträglichem Charakter sein, aber er war ein guter Heiler.  
Lucius war nicht in der Lage, auf die Frage des Heilers zu antworten, also übernahm Marie es. „Es fing ganz plötzlich an, ohne Vorwarnung." Puddle schob sie beiseite und während sie ihm die Situation erklärte, betrachtete er die tiefe Wunde.  
„Die Schmerzen müssen unerträglich sein. Geben Sie ihm etwas vom Trunk des Friedens."  
„Das habe ich schon, Sir", gab sie zu.  
„Auf wessen Anweisung?", fragte der Heiler provokant nach, betrachtete dabei die ganzen Dinge, die am Boden neben Marie lagen. Tränke, Binden und ... „Phönixtränen?"  
„Erst mit denen gab es eine Reaktion, Professor. Vorher hat nichts geholfen. Erst jetzt hat die Wunde aufgehört zu bluten."

Puddle schnaufte wütend, kümmerte sich jedoch um Lucius und sprach ein paar Zauber, die allesamt ohne Wirkung verpufften. Weder nahmen sie den Schmerz noch konnten sie die Wunde schneller heilen. Einzig die Phönixtränen, die wie in einer Schale aus Fleisch schwammen, vermochten die Wunde zu heilen.

„Mike?"  
„Ja, Professor Puddle?"  
„Bringen Sie Mr. Malfoy so vorsichtig wie nur möglich in Zimmer 14. Achten Sie darauf, dass die Tränen in der Wunde bleiben. Fixieren Sie den Arm und ..."

Wieder wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Eine andere Schwester stürmte hinein und – wie schon Puddle vor ihr –erstarrte beim Anblick von Lucius' Arm zur Salzsäule.

„Ellen", begann Puddle reserviert, „Sie haben Schlimmeres erlebt, also fangen Sie sich wieder. Was ist?"  
„Der Patient ..." Sie überschlug sich. „Der Komapatient ist wach! Sein Arm ... Sein linker Arm ..." Ellen deutete auf Malfoy. „Genau das Gleiche!"  
„Was?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen erhob sich Puddle. „Warum muss das ausgerechnet samstags passieren, wo wir so schlecht besetzt sind?" Er stöhnte, bevor er sich an Marie und Mike wandte. „Bringen Sie Mr. Malfoy sofort ins Zimmer. Tun Sie alles, was ihm Erleichterung verschafft." Er blickte Marie an. „Vielleicht könnten Sie seine Familie kontaktieren, wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit finden?" Marie nickte. „Gut, danach möchte ich, dass immer jemand bei ihm ist." Jetzt gab der Heiler seine Anweisungen an Schwester Ellen. „Professor Junot ist unten. Flohen Sie sie an und wenn Sie nicht erreichbar ist, dann gehen Sie persönlich runter und zerren sie her!" Schwester Ellen rannte sofort los. Puddle warf noch einen Blick auf Malfoy. „Ich bin bei unserem Dornröschen und sehe nach, was mit ihm ist." Vorsichtshalber griff er sich den Behälter mit Phönixtränen, falls das auch bei dem jungen Mann das Einzige sein sollte, das helfen würde. „Ich werde gleich nochmal zu Ihnen kommen, Mr. Malfoy."

Mike und Marie transportierten Lucius sorgsam mit einer schwebenden Trage in Zimmer 14. Er stöhnte bei der kleinsten Erschütterung. Sein Gesicht war die ganze Zeit über schmerzverzerrt, aber was Marie viel mehr Sorgen machte, war der große Blutverlust.

„Haben die Tränke wenigstens ein bisschen geholfen?", wollte Marie von ihm wissen, während sie ihn auf das Bett legten. Lucius schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Noch immer biss er die Zähne zusammen. Tränen rannen ihm an den Schläfen hinab und verschwanden in den blonden Haaren. Das Brennen war unerträglich.  
„Warum wird er nicht ohnmächtig?", fragte Mike nebenher. „Bei solchen Wunden", er warf einen Blick auf den ausgekratzten Arm, „müsste man umfallen, schon wegen des ganzen Blutverlusts."

Marie achtete nicht auf das, was Mike sagte, sondern blickte Lucius in die Augen, damit er wusste, er wäre nicht allein in seiner Qual. Draußen im Flur hörte man plötzlich jemanden rufen, was unüblich war. In einem Krankenhaus, selbst in einem magischen, herrschte Ruhe auf den Gängen.

„Mike, sieh mal nach, was draußen los ist."

Der Pfleger mittleren Alters ging vor die Tür. Man hörte, wie er mit jemandem sprach, bevor er völlig aufgelöst zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Es kam ein Notruf aus Askaban. Offenbar sind alle ..." Weder wollte er das Wort Todesser in den Mund nehmen noch die Bezeichnung „dunkles Mal" verwenden. Er nickte einfach zu Lucius' Arm. „Anderen ging es genauso." Maries Unterlippe begann zu zittern, weshalb sie sie einfach zwischen die Zähne nahm. „Ich muss draußen helfen, Marie. Wir müssen ein paar Heiler herholen, die eigentlich heute frei haben. Schaffst du es allein mit ihm?"  
„Ja", bestätigte sie mit dünnem Stimmchen. Falls er sie nicht gehört haben sollte, nickte sie.  
„Okay, ich bin dann im Schwesternzimmer und flohe die Leute an. Wenn irgendwas ist, dann ruf nach mir, in Ordnung?" Nochmals nickte sie.  
Nachdem Mike gegangen war, beugte sie sich zu Lucius und flüsterte: „Was ist nur geschehen?"  
Auf ihre Frage ging er nicht ein. Sie hörte ihn immer wieder sagen: „Mein Sohn, was ist mit meinem Sohn?"  
„Ich werde mich erkundigen, aber erst einmal muss ich mich um Sie küm..."  
„Mein Sohn!" Lucius hatte Angst, dass es Draco ebenso erwischt haben könnte wie ihn.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich werde sehen, was ich herausbekommen kann."

Im Mungos suchte man im Moment alle Heiler zusammen, die sich von ihrer Station entfernen konnten. Ein paar von ihnen sollten nach Askaban geschickt werden.

Helfende Hände waren gerade auch in den Kerkern in Hogwarts dabei, sich um Severus zu kümmern, was nicht so einfach war. Die riesige Wunde reichte von der Armbeuge bis kurz unter den Puls und sah aus, als hätte jemand eine Vertiefung eingeschnitzt. Ein Relief des Grauens. Severus hatte bereits eine Menge Blut verloren. Wofür Hermine in ihrer Ausbildung beim Mungos immer dankbar gewesen war, waren die vielen verschiedenen Tränke, mit denen sie den Menschen wenigstens den Schmerz nehmen konnte. Bei Severus schlug nichts von alledem an. Es schien fast so, als musste er diese Pein durchleiden.

„Zu Poppy!", wies Hermine ihre beiden Freunde an. Sirius bückte sich und umfasste Severus' Oberkörper von hinten, während Remus einen Zauberspruch anwandte, damit sein Kollege so leicht wie eine Feder wurde.  
„Durch den Kamin?" Sirius war unsicher, was zu tun war, aber er war bereit, jede Anweisung entgegenzunehmen.  
„Ja, das geht schneller", bestätigte Hermine, deren Herz so schnell das Blut durch ihren Körper jagte, dass ihr Gesicht schon ganz heiß war. Severus hingegen hatte so viel von dem Lebenssaft verloren, dass seine eh schon blasse Hautfarbe nun an die eines blutleeren Vampirs erinnerte. Er hatte sich die Kehle rau geschrien, jetzt stöhnte er nur noch kraftlos und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um den Schmerz wegzuwünschen.

Der Transport über den Kamin war kurz und alles andere als komfortabel. Sirius hatte sich an einem der anderen Kamine, die sie während der kurzen Reise passiert hatte, den Hinterkopf aufgeschlagen. Die Landung war so unsanft gewesen, dass Severus mit heiserer Stimme schrie. Sein durchgeschüttelter Arm quälte ihn. Hinter Sirius kamen die beiden anderen durch den Kamin. Remus war so geistesgegenwärtig und entfernte den Ruß auf Sirius und Severus. Noch immer schrie Severus, wenn auch nicht mehr aus voller Kehle. Dazu fehlte es ihm an Kraft. Seine linke Hand schlackerte unkoordiniert hin und her. Die Sehnen und Nerven, mit denen man normalerweise die Finger bewegen konnte, waren bei ihm weggebrannt.

Ein Zweitklässler mit einem Armverband – ein Souvenir vom letzten Quidditchspiel –, sprang vom Bett auf und blickte mit Horror in den Augen auf seinen schreienden Tränkelehrer, der von einem ihm nicht bekannten Mann in ein Bett gehievt wurde. Der Junge verließ sein Bett und rannte aus dem Krankenzimmer hinaus. Gerade als Hermine zu Poppy eilen wollte, sah sie die schon an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Der Schüler hatte sie geholt und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den Notfall. Sofort rannte Poppy zu Severus hinüber.

„Bei Merlin!" Trotz des Schreckens, mit so einer Wunde konfrontiert zu werden, behielt sie die Ruhe und zog ihren Stab.  
Hermine atmete genauso flach wie Severus, doch ihr Puls raste. „Ich hab ihm den Trunk des Friedens gegeben. Es hat nichts gebracht!" Poppy nickte und hörte weiter zu, wie bisher schon bei diesem Patienten vorgegangen wurde. Während Hermine erklärte, sprach Poppy einen Diagnosezauber, der ein Stück Pergament in der Luft erscheinen ließ. Sirius und Remus hatten sich einige Schritte vom Bett entfernt, blieben aber hier, falls man ihre Hilfe benötigen würde.

Weil kein heilender Zauberspruch half, steckte Poppy ihren Stab weg. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Finger neben die Wunde und erschrak, als der schwarze Sud darin ein Eigenleben zeigte und sich am Fleisch festklammerte.

„Das muss sofort raus aus der Wunde", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Remus, informieren Sie bitte eine meiner Schwestern, danach Albus." Remus nickte und sprintete los. „Hermine, was ist geschehen? War das ein Brauunfall? Oder ein Fluch?"  
„Nein Poppy, es fing aus heiterem Himmel an. Es ist die Stelle, an der das dunkle Mal ..."  
Poppy streckte den Rücken und blickte Hermine mit großen Augen an. „Mr. Black?" Sirius trat ans Bett heran. Sein Blick war starr auf die große Wunde gerichtet, doch er hörte Poppys Anweisung. „Wären Sie so nett, den Schüler in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu schicken?"  
„Ja", hauchte er verstört, bevor er zu dem Jungen hinüberging, der ohne Murren gehorchte und das Krankenzimmer im Pyjama verließ.

Für den Jungen war die Aufregung groß. Endlich hätte er etwas, das er brühwarm den Mitgliedern seines Hauses erzählten könnte, um einmal in seinem Leben etwas Bewunderung zu erhaschen. Eilig rannte er die Treppen hinauf, um ganz oben vom siebten Stockwerk aus in den Turm zu gelangen, in welchem Ravenclaw untergebracht war. Schon im zweiten Stock hielt er inne und presse sich ans Treppengeländer, weil eine aufgebrachte Meute Erwachsener ihm entgegenkam. Zu seinem Entsetzen schrie einer von ihnen wie am Spieß. Die beiden Männer, die ihn stützten, versuchten den Verletzten zu beruhigen. Als die drei an dem Jungen vorbeigegangen waren, folgte ein Mann, der einen anderen im Arm trug. Der Schüler erkannte seinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Um sich herum hörte Harry viele Stimmen. Als er blinzelte, bemerkte er die Bilder an sich vorbeihuschen, die im großen Treppenhaus hingen. Die Menschen in den Gemälden schienen durchweg erschrocken zu sein. Harrys Kopf brummte. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Beine sich nicht bewegten und doch schien er durchs Treppenhaus zu gleiten. Er blinzelte noch ein paar Mal und sah Rons Gesicht ganz dicht neben sich.

Mit schwacher Stimme fragte Harry: „Ron? Warum trägst du mich?"  
„Du blutest, Harry." Ron klang besorgt und war außer Atem. Seine Worte waren zittrig und leise gewesen.  
'Tatsächlich?', fragte sich Harry still, bevor er sich nochmals an Ron wandte. „Ich fühle mich gut."  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus. Wir sind gleich da."  
Harry schloss die Augen und genoss ein Gefühl, das er bis dato nie gespürt hatte. Man konnte es mit absoluter Freiheit bezeichnen. Harry lächelte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen fragte er: „Wo blute ich?"  
„Am Kopf."  
Der Weg war wackelig, aber es störte Harry nicht. Was ihm nicht gefiel waren die Geräusche um ihn herum. „Wer schreit denn da?", wollte er wissen.  
„Draco." Ein paar Schritte weiter hörte er Ron sagen. „Wir sind endlich da!"

Dean und Luna hielten die Flügeltür zum Krankenzimmer auf, damit zuerst Fred und Neville eintreten konnten. Sie hatten Draco in ihre Mitte genommen, dessen Füße am Boden entlangschleiften. Sein Blick war glasig, die Haut aschfahl und das Gesicht durch Schmerzen verzerrt.

„Was ist denn jetzt ...?" Poppys Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie Dracos Arm sah. Es zeigte sich die gleiche Wunde wie bei Severus, nur nicht so groß. „Auf das Bett mit ihm!" Fred und Neville kamen der Aufforderung auf der Stelle nach. Als die gesamte DA sich ins Krankenzimmer drängte, sprach Poppy ein Machtwort. „Hinaus! Alle! Und zwar ..."

Wieder verschlug ihr etwas die Sprache. Es sah so aus, als würde Ron wie Moses das Wasser teilen, denn die DA-Mitglieder bildeten eine Schneise für ihn, um ihn passieren zu lassen. Mit einem bewegungslosen Harry im Arm eilte Ron so schnell wie möglich an den anderen vorbei und schnaufte dabei wie ein Stier. Immerhin hatte er Harry vom siebten Stock in den ersten getragen.

Von hinten hörte man Remus' Stimme, der die jungen Menschen anwies, den Krankenflügel schleunigst zu verlassen. Nur widerwillig drehten sie sich um und gingen. Die meisten warfen noch einen Blick auf Severus. Niemand musste es sagen, denn es schien eindeutig, dass das Unheil nicht nur Draco heimgesucht hatte, sondern alle, die auf diese Weise gerufen wurden. Gleich zwei Schwestern hatte Remus geholt und über deren Kamin Albus Bescheid gegeben.

Sirius drückte sich ein Tuch an den Hinterkopf, um die Blutung durch den Kaminunfall zu stoppen. Als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, wurde er von Angst erfüllt. Er warf das Tuch weg und hastete zu dem Bett hinüber, in welchem Ron gerade Harry abgelegt hatte.

Er nahm die Hand seines Patensohns. „Harry? Harry?" Sein Patensohn öffnete die Augen nicht, atmete aber einmal kräftig ein und aus.  
„Mmmh?", hörte man Harry summen. Offenbar verspürte er keine Schmerzen, sondern schien nur furchtbar müde.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
Harry fühlte eine Hand an seiner Wange. „Ich möcht' schlafen", gestand er. Die Augen hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal geöffnet.

Von all der Aufregung zitterte Hermine am ganzen Leib. Sie blickte auf Severus, der die Augen fest zusammenpresse, genauso wie die Zähne. Sein Gesicht hatte beinahe die gleiche Farbe wie die frische Krankenbettwäsche. Gegenüber lag Draco, mit einer klaffenden Wunde am Arm, die wie der kleine Bruder von Severus' Verletzung aussah. 'Aber warum Harry?', fragte sie sich selbst. Fred und Neville befanden sich noch an Dracos Bett. Neville hatte sich setzen müssen. Fred hingegen blickte mit großen Augen auf seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer, dann auf Harry, der in Dracos Nachbarbett lag und von einer der Schwestern umsorgt wurde. Auch er machte sich Gedanken, die sich ums dunkle Mal und um Todesser drehten.

„Esther?"  
„Ja, Madam Pomfrey?"  
„Kontaktieren Sie sofort unsere Anlaufstelle im Mungos. Ich möchte unverzüglich einen weiteren Heiler hier haben!" Esther nickte und verschwand in Poppys Büro.  
„Harry?" Hermine stürmte zu seinem Bett. Sie schob sich an Sirius und Ron vorbei. „Harry?" Sie berührte seine Wange. Er seufzte erleichtert.  
„Lasst mich schlafen", bat er flüsternd. „Nur ein Stündchen." Die Worte waren kaum geflüstert, da wurden sie durch ein leichtes Schnarchen abgelöst.  
„Harry, verdammt", Ron ergriff seine Schulter, „du kannst doch jetzt nicht schlafen!"  
„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Mr. Weasley", maßregelte Poppy in mit scharfer Stimme. Sirius untermalte ihre Worte, indem er Ron am Oberarm griff und von Harry weg zog.

Hermine strich das wirre schwarze Haar von der Stirn ihres schlafenden Freundes. Die Wunde an Harrys Kopf musste stark geblutet haben. Sein Ohr war ganz rot und die Haare verklebt. Nachdem die Stirn von einer der Schwestern gereinigt worden war, konnte man seine blitzartige Narbe sehen. Anscheinend war sie aufgeplatzt. Ein Blick von Poppy reichte aus, um die Situation bei Harry nicht als lebensbedrohlich einzustufen.

„Ein Pflaster wird genügen", wies sie die Schwester an, bevor Poppy sich Draco widmete. Am liebsten würde sie sich zweiteilen, denn Severus benötigte ebenfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Hermine, Sie sind Heilerin." Hermine nickte, auch wenn sie im Moment nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie ihr Name war. „Gehen Sie zu Severus und spülen Sie die Wunde aus." Sie reichte ihr eine metallene Schale, womit sie die Suppe aus Blut, gelöstem Fleisch und schwarzer Brühe auffangen sollte.  
„In Ordnung", murmelte sie abwesend.

Esther hatte von Poppys Kamin aus das Mungos kontaktiert.

Ihre Nachricht wurde von einer Schwester namens Ellen an Professor Puddle weitergegeben.

„Sir, Hogwarts beruft sich auf die Notfallklausel. Wir müssen zwei Heiler hinschicken", sagte sie hastig.  
Puddle entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Ja Merlin, ist denn heute die ganze Welt verrückt geworden? Sagen Sie Dumbledore, dass er einen Heiler und eine Schwester bekommt. Wir haben hier selbst Probleme. Mit ihren Quidditchunfällen kann ich mich heute nicht befassen."  
„Nein Sir, keine Unfälle." Ellen atmtete aufgeregt. „Zwei Fälle, wie wir sie haben."  
„Was? In Hogwarts?" Aufgebracht blickte er sich um. Er erspähte Professor Junot, die gerade die Station betreten hatte. Sogleich rief er sie zu sich.  
„Professor Puddle", grüßte sie unsicher, „was ist denn hier nur passiert?"  
„Hören Sie, nehmen Sie sich Schwester Marie und flohen Sie nach Hogwarts. Lassen Sie sich von Marie erklären, was geschehen ist. Sie hat bereits Mr. Malfoys Zustand stabilisieren können. Das Gleiche soll sie auch in Hogwarts tun."  
„Aber ..."

Junot wurde arg unterbrochen, aber nicht von Puddle, sondern Gwen, die sich eigentlich um den Eingangsbereich kümmerte.

„Professor! Die Notaufnahme platzt aus allen Nähten. Wir haben unzählige Neuzugänge. Alle haben eine große Verletzung am linken Unterarm. Die sterben da unten wie die Fliegen!", rief Gwen verzweifelt.  
„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!" Puddle fuhr sich durch die schütteren Haare und hielt bei dem Stress gleich ein Büschel zwischen den Fingern. Junot wies er an, mit Marie auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts zu flohen. An Gwen gerichtet befahl er: „Kontaktieren Sie das Gunhilda! Die sollen uns alle Heiler schicken, die zur Verfügung stehen. Selbst die, die sie normalerweise nicht entbehren können." Gwen nickte und verschwand. „Ellen!"  
„Ja, Sir?"  
„Haben Sie die Heiler zusammen, die nach Askaban gehen sollen?"  
„Die sind schon weg. Ich habe alle geschickt, die ich finden konnte."  
Puddle nickte. „Gut so, gut!" Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, um seine professionelle Ruhe wiederzuerlangen, was unter diesen Umständen nicht leicht war. „Ellen, verlegen Sie Malfoy in das Zimmer des Patienten, der aus dem Koma erwacht ist und bleiben Sie bei den beiden! Ich bin unten in der Notaufnahme. Bei der geringsten Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes rufen Sie mich!"  
„Ja, Sir."

Von der Aufregung im Mungos war ein paar Blocks weiter im Ministerium nichts zu spüren. Kingsley und Tonks waren mit Kevin und Tracey gerade auf dem Weg nach unten, da kam ihnen Dawlish entgegen, der meistens samstags arbeitete, um sich bei seinen Vorgesetzten lieb Kind zu machen. Dawlish war im Stress. Das konnte man an seiner Mimik und der verspannten Körperhaltung erkennen.

„Shacklebolt! Ich bin so froh, dass ich Sie antreffe. Wissen Sie, wo der Minister ist?"  
Kingsley nickte. „Der ist in Hogwarts und möchte nicht gestört werden. Um was geht es denn."  
„Irgendetwas ganz Furchtbares ist geschehen. Erst ist Mr. Abrahams zusammengebrochen, Sir. Auch einer seiner Kollegen." Mr. Abrahams war der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen. Er hatte den Muggel Geoffreys und seinen Trupp nach der Sicherstellung der Muggelwaffen mit einem Vergissmich belegt.  
„Was ist mit Abrahams?", fragte Kingsley nach.  
„Sein Arm ist", er suchte nach Worten, „verbrannt? Er hat ein Loch im Arm! Ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen! Ich habe erst gedacht, er ist angegriffen worden, aber das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. Ich habe ihn und seinen Kollegen ins Mungos bringen lassen."  
„Na, dann ist doch alles geklärt."  
„Nein!", widersprach Dawlish. „Drei Mitarbeitern der Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille erging es eben genauso, außerdem auch welchen vom Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Das Phänomen zieht sich durch alle Abteilungen, Shacklebolt! Überall gibt es Mitarbeiter mit einer großen Wunde am linken Arm! Wir müssen den Minister darüber unterrichten, denn das Merkwürdigste ist, dass wir gerade auch eine Meldung aus Askaban erhalten haben. Die haben mit dem gleichen Problem zu kämpfen. Die Todesser sterben!"  
„WAS?"  
„Ich vermute", erklärte Dawlish weiter, „dass es sich bei denen mit dieser Verletzung durchweg um Todesser handelt. Minister Weasley hatte Recht! Es gab noch eine Menge versteckter Anhänger im Dienste des Zaubereiministeriums!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand Kingsley unter Schock. Er war weder fähig, ein Wort herauszubringen noch zu handeln, doch Tonks' Hand an seinem Rücken ließ ihn die Ruhe wiederfinden.

„Dawlish, wenn Sie alle Verletzten ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben, erwarte ich unverzüglich einen vollständigen Bericht. Wir vier machen einen kurzen Abstecher nach Hogwarts, damit ich Minister Weasley unterrichten kann."  
„Gut!" Dawlish drehte sich und rannte den gleichen Weg zurück.

Die vier Auroren versuchten, über das Flohnetzwerk zu Albus zu gelangen, doch sie kamen nicht durch. Albus war nicht in seinem Büro.

„Versuchen wir's bei einem der Lehrer!" Wie selbstverständlich schlug sie ihre alte Hauslehrerin vor: „Sprout vielleicht?"  
„Ja, machen wir. Immer zwei auf einmal!"

Außer Tonks, Kingsley, Kevin und Tracey flohten gleichzeitig noch Professor Junot und Schwester Marie nach Hogwarts. Die beiden Frauen kamen durch den Kamin in Poppys Büro und stürmten ohne einen Empfang abzuwarten ins große Krankenzimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, ließ beiden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Auf der einen Seite stand eine junge Hexe, die Marie schon einmal flüchtig im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, als Miss Parkinson erwachte. Auch den Mann, dessen Arm die junge Frau mit keimfreien Wasser spülen wollte, kannte sie vom Sehen. Marie ging sofort zu ihr hinüber.

„Ich bin Marie", stellte sie sich kurz vor. „Spülen Sie die Wunde nicht mit Wasser aus, sondern mit Murtlap-Essenz. Das bindet die schwarze Substanz und sie lässt sich auswaschen. Danach reichlich Phönixtränen in die Wunde geben."  
An dem Häubchen erkannte Hermine, dass es sich um eine Schwester aus dem Mungos handelte. Ohne sich in ihrem Stolz verletzt zu fühlen, dass eine Krankenschwester ihr sagte, was sie zu tun hatte, folgte sie dem Ratschlag. „Poppy, wir brauchen Murtlap-Essenz. Damit spülen wir die Wunde aus", gab Hermine an die Heilerin von Hogwarts weiter, die sich um Draco kümmerte.  
Als Marie nochmals lauter sprach, damit alle es hörten, horchte Poppy auf. „Danach den Arm fixieren und die hohle Stelle mit Phönixtränen füllen. Das stoppt sofort die Ausbreitung der Wunde und läutet den Heilprozess ein."

Auch Poppy nahm die Anweisung der Schwester ernst. Murtlap-Essenz hatte sie zur Genüge. Severus war so freundlich gewesen, dieses Mittel für sie zu brauen, als sie mit ihrem Zeitplan ein wenig hinterherhinkte. Von Esther ließ sie sich die Behälter bringen. Einer wurde gleich an Hermine weitergegeben.

Professor Junot erkannte Hermine als eine ehemalige Auszubildende wieder und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, um sie unter diesen Umständen so knapp wie nur möglich zu grüßen. Gemeinsam behandelten sie den Arm von Severus, der bei jeder Bewegung Luft durch die Zähne einsog. Junot hielt ihn am Ellenbogen und an der Hand fest, während Hermine vorsichtig die Murtlap-Essenz in die Wunde goss, um sie zu reinigen. Sofort fuhr Severus zusammen, wehrte sich sogar, weil man ihm so einen Schmerz zufügte.

„Es ist gleich vorbei, Severus", wollte Hermine beruhigen, doch mit der rechten Hand ergriff er Junots Handgelenk und drückte mit aller Kraft zu. „Severus, nicht! Du tust dir nur noch noch mehr weh!" Ihre Worte kamen zu spät, denn weil er mit seiner rechten Hand über den eigenen Körper griff, drehte er sich dabei leicht. Unzählige Nerven und Muskeln wurden bei dieser kleinen Bewegung aktiv, leider auch die, deren toten Enden in dem ausgebrannten Loch zum Erliegen gekommen waren. Ein Schmerz von unermesslichem Ausmaß durchfuhr ihn und er schrie.  
„Hilft gegen die Schmerzen denn gar nichts?", wollte Junot wissen, die sich von seinem Griff an ihrem Handgelenk nicht gestört fühlte.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Die höchste Dosis vom Trunk des Friedens habe sich ihm verabreicht und noch immer ist er hellwach." Schwächlich wehrte sich Severus, so dass Hermine einen Moment innehielt und sich zu ihm beugte. Mit feuchten Augen blickte er in die ihren, als sie leise sprach: „Das Schwarze muss aus dem Arm heraus. Du musst stillhalten, auch wenn es wehtut! Erst danach kann es heilen." Sein Blick flimmerte unruhig hin und her. „Severus, hast du verstanden?" Ein kurzes Nicken, dann ließ er Junots Hand los. Im gleichen Moment spannten sich die Muskeln seines Kiefers an. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, alles zu ertragen. Hermine blickte die Professorin an, bei der sie damals das Fach 'Inaugenscheinnahme' hatte und nickte ihr zu. „Noch einmal."

Der faulig süße Geruch der öligen Masse, dem letzten Überbleibsel des Dunklen Lords, stieg Hermine in die Nase, als Junot Severus' Arm in Position drehte. Festklammern wollte es sich, das finstere Unheil, wollte sich an seinem Fleisch nähren, um nicht zu vergehen. Mit seinen kleinen Armen, gleich den Tentakeln einer umhertastenden Magie, suchte es halt an Knochen und Gewebe und verdarb dabei alles, was es berührte. Nochmals setzte Hermine die Flasche Murtlap-Essenz an. Mit großzügigen Mengen spülte sie die Wunde rein; wusch das Kainsmal ein für allemal aus seinem Körper.

Wie von einem kräftigen Bergwind geöffnet schlug die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Es war Albus, gefolgt von Arthur und Molly, die das Chaos für einen Moment betrachteten.

„Poppy?"  
„Nicht jetzt, Albus." Selten verweigerte ihm jemand das Gehör, doch dass es diesmal vonnöten war, konnte er mit eigenen Augen sehen. Poppy reinigte Dracos Wunde. Der junge Mann konnte sich nicht so sehr beherrschen wie sein Patenonkel, hatte er doch zuvor noch nie so eine Qual erdulden müssen. Das dunkle Mal anzunehmen war schon schmerzhaft gewesen, aber sich dessen zu entledigen war fast unerträglich.  
„Oh Merlin", schluchzte Molly. „Was ist nur los?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, der bewegungslos neben Sirius stand und auf Harrys schlafenden Körper starrte. Furcht übermannte sie. „Was ist mit Harry?" Ohne dass Arthur sie aufhalten konnte, war sie bereits am Bett des Schlafenden und führte die Hand an das Pflaster, unter der sich seine Narbe verbarg. Sie wagte nicht, die Stelle zu berühren. Stattdessen schwebten ihre zitternden Finger über dem Pflaster, als wollte sie Harry durch übermächtige Kräfte erwecken. Als sie den Blick von der Stirn abwenden konnte, beruhigte sie sein seliger Gesichtsausdruck auf der Stelle.  
„Er schläft nur, Mom."  
„Ron? Oh Ron." Sie stürmte auf ihren Sohn zu und drückte ihn stärker denn je an sich, was er über sich ergehen ließ. Er war momentan nicht sehr aufnahmefähig.

Marie half Poppy und erwies sich als ausgezeichnete Schwester mit den Fähigkeit einer Heilerin.

„Haben Sie Phönixtränen hier?", fragte Marie. Poppy nickte und schickte eine ihrer Schwestern, um die Flaschen zu holen. Eine war schon angebrochen und stand seit über zwanzig Jahren im Schrank, was der Wirkung jedoch keinen Abbruch tat. Die andere war ganz frisch. Die Schwester reichte eine der kleinen Flaschen an Poppy.  
„Danke, Esther." Voller Zuversicht gab Poppy die Flasche an Marie weiter, die erstaunt darüber war, dass man sie freiwillig mit so einer kostbaren Essenz arbeiten ließ. Von Professor Puddle – da war sie sich sicher – müsste sie sich, wenn alles vorüber war, wegen der unerlaubten Anwendung von Heilmitteln noch eine Standpauke anhören. Vorsichtig träufelte sie die Tränen mit der heilenden Wirkung in das klaffende Loch im Arm des Patienten, der dabei kraftlos wimmerte.  
„Die Wunde wird nicht mehr größer!", stellte Poppy erstaunt fest. „Und die Tränen beginnen schon zu wirken. Wie es aussieht, dauert es bei einer so komplexen Verletzung sehr viel länger."  
„Ja", stimmte Marie zu. „Das Gleiche habe ich im Mungos bei einem Patienten gemacht." Sie blickte zu Draco hinüber. Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar, aber dennoch wollte sie sichergehen. „Wie ist Ihr Name, Sir?" Seine Lippen bebten, aber antworten konnte er nicht. Das übernahm Poppy.  
„Draco Malfoy."  
„Malfoy", wiederholte Marie leise. „Darf ich einen Moment mit Mr. Malfoy allein sprechen?" Poppy schaute skeptisch drein. „Nur einen kurzen Moment", versprach Marie. Die Heilerin von Hogwarts nickte und verließ das Bett, um bei Severus nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Marie beugte sich zu Draco vor, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte milde. „Ihrem Vater erging es genauso." Bevor er das Gefühl der Sorge entwickeln konnte, gab sie Entwarnung. „Die Wunde heilt – langsam, aber sie heilt. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert. Er hatte Glück, dass er im Krankenhaus war, als es passierte."  
„... meine Schuld ...", murmelte er.  
„Was?"  
„Es ist alles ... meine Schuld."  
„Nicht doch", sie tätschelte seine Schulter, „das kann nicht sein."

Erleichterung machte sich bei den Heilern und Schwestern breit, als die gröbste Arbeit getan war. Die großen Wunden waren mit Tränenflüssigkeit gefüllt und ließen in Zeitlupe das Gewebe, die Nerven, die Muskeln und Sehnen wieder wachsen. Eine schmerzhafte Prozedur, wie man an den Gesichtern der beiden Patienten erkennen konnte. Dracos Brustkorb und senkte sich aufgeregt. Mit jedem Atemzug brannte sein Arm mehr und mehr, aber er wollte es durchstehen. Severus hingegen machte Professor Junot Sorgen. Er atmete noch immer flach, hatte kaum einen Puls. Sein Blick ging ins Leere. Sie richtete ihren Stab auf ihn sprach einen Diagnosezauber, der gleich darauf auf einem Stück Pergament geschrieben in ihre Hand flog, was Hermine beobachtete. Die Professorin überflog die Daten des Patienten.

„Er hat zu viel Blut verloren. Seine Lage ist kritisch. Wir sollten seine Familienangehörigen verständigen. Nur vorsichtshalber ..." Mit diesen Worten verließ Professor Junot sein Bett, um zu Poppy hinüberzugehen. Die beiden Heilerinnen betrachteten die Diagnose und die Werte, während Hermine bei ihm blieb.

'Die Familie verständigen', wiederholte sie in Gedanken. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Severus hatte einen Vater, von dem er nichts wissen wollte, was auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen schien. Er hatte keine Familie, nur die Malfoys, für die er durch die Patenschaft von Draco ein Mitglied geworden war. In diesem Sinne war er also nicht allein. Draco lag gegenüber. Sie bemerkte, wie Severus blinzelte, doch Schlaf wollte ihn nicht übermannen. Schon der Vorabend war für Hermine anstrengend gewesen, doch der war nichts im Vergleich zu heute Morgen. Erschöpft zog sie sich einen Stuhl an Severus' Bett, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sie saß zu seiner Rechten.

So viel Besuch hatte der Krankenflügel seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehabt. Als auch noch Kingsley, gefolgt von Tonks und zwei jungen Auroren hereintrat, schien das kaum jemanden zu verwundern.

Ganz hinten hatte er den Minister erspäht. „Arthur!" Kingsley winkte ihn zu sich heran. Die Zeit, die Arthur dazu benötigte, sich ihm zu nähern, nutzte Kingsley, um das herrschende Szenario zu betrachten. Severus und Draco waren ganz offensichtlich vom gleichen Schicksal heimgesucht worden wie die vielen Insassen in Askaban und die im Ministerium untergetauchten Todesser. Dawlish hatte mit seiner Vermutung sehr wahrscheinlich Recht. Kingsleys Blick fiel kurz auf Harry, doch da war Arthur schon bei ihm. „Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Kingsley verwirrt, denn es war ihm nicht klar, wie er in dieses Bild passte.  
„Harry schläft nur. Seine Narbe hat geblutet."  
Diese Erklärung genügte Kingsley, so dass er Arthur in Hörweite von Hermine über die Gesamtsituation aufklärte. „Arthur, wir haben Meldungen aus Askaban. Die Todesser sterben. Dort ist das Gleiche passiert wie hier."

Hermine schloss die Augen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Die winzige Möglichkeit, dass auch Severus sterben könnte, drückte ihr aufs Gemüt.

„Severus?" Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Stimme. Vielleicht ein wenig lauter, dachte sie. „Severus?" Keine Regung seinerseits, also lauschte sie weiterhin den Worten Kingsleys.

„Es gab auch Fälle, bei denen Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums involviert sind!"  
„Wie bitte?" Arthur fasste sich ans Herz.  
„Dawlish hat mich unterrichtet. Abrahams war unter denen, die diese Wunde am linken Unterarm aufwiesen! Ich konnte den Typen nie ausstehen." Kingsley verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an den arroganten Mann erinnerte.  
Arthur fasste sich an die Stirn. „Der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen war ein Todesser? Merlin ..."  
Unerwartet hatte sich Professor Junot den beiden genähert. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr Minister, dass ich mitgehört habe. Das ist normalerweise nicht meine Art, aber die Situation ist so außergewöhnlich ... Ich war vorhin noch im Mungos, als dieser Unglückstag begann. Es gab erst zwei Fälle auf einer unserer Stationen. Und kurz, bevor ich hergekommen bin, habe ich von der Empfangsdame gehört, dass die Notaufnahme regen Ansturm hat. Alle haben die gleiche Wunde und viele sind daran bereits zugrunde gegangen. Ich dachte mir, Sie sollten das wissen."

Als Hermine diese Worte vernahm, zog sie die Nase hoch. Sie schaute zur Seite und sah, weil sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, Draco nur verschwommen, aber trotzdem konnte sie gut erkennen, dass er wach war und sich bewegte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Severus, an dessen Seite sie saß. Er wirkte leblos, wie zur letzten Ruhe gebettet.

Wie es in Severus aussah konnte niemand ahnen, nur er selbst musste es erfahren. Nyktophobisch irrte er durch die Finsternis der eigenen Sinne; fühlte so viel und gleichzeitig nichts. Der Arm glühte, hatte alles andere in ihm entflammt. Sein ganzer Körper brannte lichterloh und doch umhüllte ihn die Dunkelheit. Sein Geist war in einem trüben Morast versunken. War er allein? Träumte er? Möge ihn jemand aus diesem Albtraum erwecken, er wäre ewig dankbar! Schlaf. Er sehnte sich nach Schlaf. Oder wenigstens sollte ihn die Ohnmacht umarmen, damit er das Dunkel um sich herum nicht mehr bewusst wahrnehmen musste. Mit dem Schmerz hatte Severus längst Freundschaft geschlossen, denn man reichte denen die Hand, die einen Tag für Tag begleiteten. An seiner Wirbelsäule entlang züngelte ein Feuer, und es fraß sich wie ein Nimmersatt durch all die anderen Gefühle hindurch. Es gab nichts mehr außer dem Schmerz und der Finsternis.

Da, ganz plötzlich, fühlte er etwas anderes als den alles verzehrenden Brand. Etwas, das er schon einmal fühlen durfte. Eines morgens war er davon sogar erwacht. Damals hatte er geglaubt, er wäre nicht allein in seinem Schlafzimmer, aber die Sonne hatte ihm nur einen Streich gespielt, denn es waren ihre Strahlen gewesen, die seine Wange streichelte. Diese Wärme fühlte er auch jetzt. Die Sonne musste durch die Fenster scheinen, schlussfolgerte Severus, und er wollte sie willkommen heißen. Sie nahm den Schmerz und brachte Licht. Severus seufzte erleichtert.

Als Hermine seinen Seufzer hörte, nahm sie erschrocken ihre Hand von seiner Wange, doch als sein Gesicht sich wieder verzog, strich sie erneut zaghaft mit der Handfläche über die Bartstoppeln, um die er sich heute früh nicht gekümmert hatte. Wieder schenkte er ihr einen Ausdruck der Erleichterung; atmete tief ein und stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Stirb mir ja nicht unter den Händen weg", flüsterte sie, halb als Drohung, halb als Bitte. Seine Lider mit ihren dunklen dichten Wimpern flatterten so schnell wie die Flügel eines Spatzes, der sich vom Boden erheben wollte. Unscharf konnte er sie an den Konturen ihres buschigen Haares erkennen. Mit der Zeit wurde sein Blick klarer. Hermine. Sein Mund öffnete sich, seine Lippen bebten, doch nicht ihren Namen sagte er, sondern einen anderen.  
„Albus ..." Schwach, kaum hörbar. Hermine drehte sich um und sah den Direktor hinter sich. Mitleidig schaute er auf Severus hinab.  
„Ja, ich bin hier, mein Freund."

Mit einem einzigen Blick gab der alte Zauberer Hermine zu verstehen, sie möge den beiden einen Augenblick allein schenken. Natürlich ließ sie Albus gewähren. Auch er sollte noch einen Moment mit Severus haben, falls der diesen Tag nicht überleben sollte.

Ziellos ging Hermine in dem Krankenzimmer auf und ab, bis Neville sich erhob und ihr seinen Stuhl neben Dracos Bett anbot.

„Danke", hauchte sie kraftlos. Es gingen ihr so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass sie keinen einzigen von ihnen greifen konnte. Nur deswegen konzentrierte sie sich auf das Jetzt und Hier und sah zu Draco hinüber. Der schaute mit wachem Blick zurück, wenngleich auch seine Augen sich manchmal verdrehten, wenn er den Schmerz verdrängen wollte. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Eine dumme Frage, dachte sie, aber sie wollte es hören.  
„Kannst du ... Susan ...?" Jedes Wort war eine Qual. „Sag ihr Bescheid."  
Gerade wollte Hermine aufstehen, da kam die nette Schwester aus dem Mungos, die von allen Anwesenden die härtesten Nerven zu haben schien. Ihr Lächeln war Balsam für Draco. Sie führte ihr Gesicht nahe an seines. „Ich habe Ihre Mutter und Ihre Frau benachrichtigt. Ihre Frau kommt so schnell wie möglich her. Ihre Mutter sucht erst Ihren Vater auf."  
So, wie auch das Gähnen ansteckend war, schien das Lächeln von Marie auf ihn überzuspringen, denn es formte sich wie von selbst auf Dracos Lippen. „Danke."

Neville hatte das Gespräch beobachtet und war froh, dass die Gefahr gebannt schien. Er fuhr jedoch heftig zusammen, als jemand laut seinen Namen sagte. „Neville!" Unerwartet kam Poppy forschen Schrittes auf ihn zu. In ihren Händen hielt sie einige Akten, von denen sie aufblickte. „Sind Sie bereit für eine Blutspende?"  
Voller Mitleid blickte Neville zu Draco hinüber, dann wieder zu Poppy: „Ja, bin ich."  
„Gut, dann halten Sie sich bereit. Ich komme gleich."

Alle drei – Draco, Hermine und Neville – betrachteten das Bett gegenüber, an dem Albus noch immer mit seinem Freund sprach und das so leise, dass niemand ihre Worte verstehen konnte.

„Albus ... Ich wusste immer ...", auch Severus fiel jedes Wort, jeder Atemzug schwer, „dass ich eines Tages ... für meine Fehler einstehen muss."  
Der Direktor ergriff die unverletzte Hand seines Freundes und drückte zu. Das fröhliche Funkeln seiner Augen war zurückgekehrt, als er zustimmte: „Du wirst eines Tages büßen, mein Guter, genau wie ich und jeder andere auch, aber weder heute noch hier."  
„Ich spüre", Severus presste die Augen zusammen, „den Hauch des Todes an meinem Nacken."  
„Nein, Severus." Albus umfasste Severus' Hand mit seiner anderen. „Nicht der Hauch des Todes ist es, den du spürst. Verwechsle ihn nicht mit einer leichten Sommerbrise." Man hatte wegen des Gestanks der Wunden alle Fenster im Krankenzimmer geöffnet. „Ein Wind, der frisches Leben bringt, Severus."  
„Ich sterbe ... und du machst Späße."  
Mit väterlicher Güte lächelte Albus ihn an. „Ich spaße nicht, mein Freund. Du hast die Chance, frei vom Zeichen der Schuld ganz neu zu beginnen. Halt dich am Leben fest und lass auf keinen Fall los, ganz gleich, wie viel Leid du erdulden musst!"  
„Albus?" Poppy war ans Bett herangetreten. „Ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber Severus benötigt dringend etwas frisches Blut."  
„Ah, habt ihr einen Spender gefunden?", fragte der Direktor, der sich bereits erhob und Platz machte.  
„Dank der Schulakten war es einfach." Hinter sich blickend gab Poppy dem Spender ein Zeichen. Zögerlich kam Neville ans Bett heran. Er hatte damit gerechnet, Draco sein Blut zu spenden, aber für Severus würde er es natürlich auch tun – für jeden hier im Raum.  
„Darf ich dabei bitte liegen? Mir wird sonst schlecht."  
Poppy war erstaunt, wo sie doch wusste, dass Neville als Mitglied der DA in einigen Schlachten an Harrys Seite gekämpft hatte. „Können Sie etwa kein Blut sehen?"  
„Doch, nur nicht mein eigenes", gab Neville beschämt zu.  
„Dann ab aufs Nebenbett."

Arthur hatte derweil die Auroren wieder entlassen, die sich nun auf zum Verbotenen Birkenwald machen sollten. Besorgt blickte Ron zu Harry herab, bevor er Fred am Ärmel zupfte und mit ihm den Weg nach draußen ansteuerte.

„Wo geht ihr hin?", fragte Hermine ihn, als sie an ihr vorbeigingen.  
„Die anderen warten draußen. Wir werden weiterplanen, bis Harry dazustößt." Nochmals schaute er zu dem Schlafenden hinüber. „Ich hoffe, es bleibt bei dem einen 'Stündchen'."  
„Wartet ..."  
Hermine wollte mitgehen, doch Ron hielt sie auf. „Du bist völlig fertig, Hermine. Keine besonders große Hilfe für uns. Nimm's mir nicht krumm, aber du bleibst hier. Wenn Harry aufwacht und das Gegenteil sagt, dann bitteschön."  
„Aber ..."  
„Denk an Nicholas", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Das war es auch, was Harry dir gesagt hat, bevor er uns einsperrte. Deswegen wirst du nicht mitkommen. Klär es mit ihm, wenn er aufwacht."

Erst jetzt hatte Schwester Marie die Zeit gefunden, sich um Sirius' Hinterkopf zu kümmern, den Remus bereits gründlich gereinigt hatte.

„Wir müssen die Haare nicht abschneiden, oder?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig, griff sich dabei in die schwarze Mähne, die er über alle Maßen vermissen würde.  
Marie lächelte beruhigend und tätschelte ihm wie einem Kind den Kopf. „Aber nicht doch, das ist nicht notwendig. Ich werde die Wunde nochmal mit einem Zauber desinfizieren und danach mit einer Tinktur besprühen."

Gedankenverloren blickte Hermine geradeaus und beobachtete Poppy dabei, wie sie langsam etwas von Nevilles Lebenssaft mit einem Schlauch aus Magie in Severus' blutleeren Körper pumpte.

„Meine Schuld ...", hörte Hermine plötzlich neben sich, so dass sie Draco anblickte.  
„Was ist deine Schuld?"  
„Das dunkle Mal ... Ich hab das getan!"  
Vor lauter Unverständnis schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie soll das deine Schuld sein?"  
„Ich habe Harrys Hand genommen", Draco holte tief Luft, „und seinen Stab auf meinen Arm gedrückt."  
Erschrocken blickte sie zu Harry hinüber, der mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen fest schlief. „Ja natürlich!", sagte sie eher zu sich selbst. „Es war egal, welches Mal berührt werden würde. Es war immer egal. Wie ein Steppenfeuer breitet es sich aus, ist nicht aufzuhalten."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Draco", sie nahm seine gute Hand in ihre, „du erinnerst dich an die Prophezeiung, die Trelawney gemacht hat?" Er nickte. „Das ist der Beginn, Draco!"  
Mit glänzenden Augen blickte er sie an. „Und ich hab's ausgelöst?"  
Trotz ihrer Furcht, dass alles anders kommen könnte als erhofft, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. „Ja, du hast die erste Hälfte wahr werden lassen."  
„Ich hab es geahnt", er musste kräftig schlucken. Jedes Wort strengte ihn an. „Mir war bei der Prophezeiung nicht wohl. Ich habe vermutet, dass es mit dem dunklen Mal zu tun hat."  
„Ich auch", stimmte sie zu, „aber dass es so kommen würde ...?"

In seinem Traum hatte Severus nur die Andeutung gesehen, nicht aber, wie Harry sein Mal berührte.

„Danke", hauchte Draco.  
„Wofür?"  
„Dass ich nicht allein bin." Kraftlos drückte er ihre Hand, was ihr Mut gab, die Sache durchzustehen und es gab ihr Hoffnung, dass Severus' Zeit noch lange nicht gekommen war.

Ein paar Schritte weiter sprach Arthur mit Albus.

„Ich werde ins Ministerium gehen. Wie es aussieht, werde ich gebraucht." Mit einer zittrigen Hand fuhr sich Arthur durchs Haar. „Ich lege all meine Hoffnung in Harry und Kingsley und will zuversichtlich sein, dass meine Tochter bald zurück ist. Unversehrt."  
Albus nickte. „Dort liegt die Hoffnung gut, Arthur."  
„Ich denke, unter diesen Umständen wird Molly hierbleiben wollen." Arthur blickte zu Harrys Bett hinüber, wo Molly bereits Wache hielt.  
„Sie ist willkommen", versicherte Albus.  
„Dann danke ich dir für deinen Trost. Ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas erfahren habe."

Die Männer verabschiedeten sich voneinander, was Hermine nur nebenher hören konnte. Es erschrak sie, dass Albus unerwartet bei ihr auftauchte.

„Hermine, auf ein Wort. Unter vier Augen." Sie warf Draco einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich vom Stuhl erhob und gleich darauf zu wanken begann. „Sie haben noch nichts zu sich genommen?", fragte Albus fürsorglich. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann darf ich Sie zu einem Frühstück einladen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas herunterbekomme."  
„Wir werden sehen, Hermine."

Albus war so galant und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, den sie dankend ergriff. Das war genau das, was Hermine jetzt benötigte: Halt von einem großen starken Mann.

Es war von Vorteil, intern durch den Kamin von einem Stock zum anderen zu gelangen. So sparte Hermine sich die vielen Treppen vom ersten Stock hinauf bis in den hohen Turm, in dem das Direktorenbüro lag. Noch einmal hätte sie diese Strecke heute nicht zurücklegen können.

Die vielen Gemälde der ehemaligen Direktoren täuschten im Gegensatz zu sonst diesmal keine Müdigkeit vor. Hellwach beobachten Albus und seinen Gast.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Hermine."

Ganz in der Nähe von Albus' Büro – im Raum der Wünsche – hatte sich die DA versammelt. Kein Thron aus Perlmutt war mehr zu sehen, keine goldene Sonne. Stattdessen hatte der Raum den Forderungen nachgegeben und einen Ort geschaffen, an dem sich ein Angriff planen ließ. Es gab Tische, auf denen verschiedene Pergamente verteilt lagen. Einige von ihnen waren groß und zusammengerollt. Colin nahm sich so ein großes Pergament und rollte es auf.

„Hey Leute, seht mal: Das ist ein Lageplan von einer Festung!", rief der junge Mann. Die anderen DA-Mitglieder versammelten sich um den runden Tisch herum und griffen nach den Rollen. Jeder für sich öffnete eine, um eine Kopie von dem Plan betrachten zu können, den schon Colin inspizierte.  
„Das", Ron zeigte stolz auf die ganzen Unterlagen, „ist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen!"  
„Da soll Ginny gefangen gehalten werden?", wollte Alicia wissen.  
„Ganz offensichtlich, sonst würde der Raum uns die Pläne nicht zeigen."  
„Hier!" George hatte sich ein anderes Pergament zur Brust genommen. „Ein Grundriss des Gebäudes, mit allen Räumen, Türen und Fenstern."  
Fred schaute seinem Zwillingsbruder über die Schulter. „Na, besser geht's nicht!"  
Auf dem Tisch entdeckte Parvati eine lange Liste, die sie in die Hand nahm und verwirrt betrachtete. „Hier stehen lauter Namen drauf!"  
„Lass mal sehen."  
Sie reichte Ron die Liste, der damit nichts weiter anfangen konnte. Nur ein Name stieß ihm übel auf. „Pablo!"  
Fred und George blickte auf. „'Unser' Pablo? Der Mistkerl steckt dahinter?"  
„Er ist offenbar einer von ihnen", Ron nickte, „aber hier stehen noch eine Menge anderer Namen, die mir alle nichts sagen. Es sind eine ganze Menge. Wenn das hier unsere Gegner sein sollen, dann muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass sie in der Überzahl sind."  
„Wenigstens wissen wir das und können uns drauf einstellen", warf Dennis furchtlos in die Runde.  
„Wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Hannah mit großen Augen. „Desillusionierungszauber und dann ab durch die Mitte? Oder lieber ..."

Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich erneut und alle blickte auf. Vier Gestalten traten ein, mit denen sie nicht gerechnet hatten, aber sie waren willkommen. Bill mit Fleur an der Hand, Charlie und Percy.

„Dann sind die Weasley-Brüder jetzt alle vollzählig!" Ron begrüßte seine älteren Brüder kumpelhaft mit einem Schlag auf den Rücken, doch bei Percy musste er ein Wort verlieren. „Wenn Dad rauskriegt, dass du dich uns angeschlossen hast, wird er dich feuern müssen."  
„Das ist mir gleich", erwiderte Percy zum Erstaunen aller.  
Fred blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Bist du wirklich Percy oder hat da jemand mit Vielsafttrank gespielt?" Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass er seine Karriere im Ministerium auf Spiel setzen würde, denn es würde nicht nur eine Kündigung bedeuten, sondern auch eine Gefängnisstrafe, wenn man sich als Ministeriumsangestellter einer solch bedenklichen Aktion anschließt, die nicht im Sinne des Ministers sein konnte.  
Percy blickte kurz zu Boden, dann zu Fred, bevor er mit erschreckender Ernsthaftigkeit sagte: „Für unsere kleine Schwester ist mir kein Preis zu hoch."  
„Und du, Charlie", Fred schlug ihm auf die Schulter, „dass du den weiten Weg von ..."  
Charlie unterbrach ihn. „Ich war bereits in der Nähe bei einer Konferenz über Drachenreservate. Ron hat mir Bescheid gegeben und da bin ich sofort hergekommen." Wie er hergekommen war, verriet er nicht. Über das Flohnetzwerk jedenfalls nicht, denn sonst wäre er viel früher eingetroffen.  
„Dann lasst uns beginnen, Leute. Lasst und planen, wie wir den Muggeln den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen und Ginny unverletzt dort rausholen!"

Unverletzt.

Dieses Wort ging Narzissa durch den Kopf, als sie sich in Windeseile ankleidete. Sie verzichtete auf prunkvoll zurechtgemachtes Haar, auf repräsentative Kleidung und auf ihr rosafarbenes Rouge, das ihren blassen Wangen sonst immer etwas Leben einhauchte. Unverletzt war ihr Gatte nicht, dass hatte eine Schwester namens Marie ihr mitgeteilt. Es musste die Krankenschwester gewesen sein, das hatte Narzissa erst während des Ankleidens überdacht, von der ihr Mann immer in den höchsten Tönen sprach. Endlich war Narzissa bereit, das Haus zu verlassen.

„Susan?", rief sie vom Eingangsbereich hinauf. Ihre Schwiegertochter kam mit roten Wangen und feuchten Augen die große Treppe hinuntergerannt. In ihren Armen hielt sie Charles. Ihn musste sie mitnehmen, denn ein Hauself gehörte der Familie nicht. „Susan." Narzissa hielt ihre Arme auf, um die Frau ihres Sohnes zu trösten. „Es wird schon alles gut werden."  
Susan wollte diesen Worten Glauben schenken, aber es fiel ihr schwer. „Wünsch ihm von uns", sie umfasste Charles, „eine gute Besserung aus. Ich hoffe so sehr ..."

Dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen war, das die Familie auseinander reißen würde, doch sie wollte die Worte nicht laut sagen.

„Grüß Draco und gib ihm einen Kuss von mir."

Susan nickte ihrer Schwiegermutter zu, bevor sie nacheinander in den grünen Salon gingen, um von dort aus zu ihren Männern zu flohen.

Narzissa erreichte den Eingangsbereich des Mungos und musste sich sofort an die Wand neben den Kamin pressen, weil die Menschen hier in Aufruhr waren. Viele Männer und einige Frauen schrien sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Als Narzissa ihren angsterfüllten Blick schweifen ließ, bemerkte sie leblose Körper am Boden. Der gesamte Eingangsbereich war voller Verletzter, deren verzweifelter Verwandter und ratloser Freunde – und auch voller Toter. Unzählige Heiler und Pfleger rannten herum, kümmerten sich um die Bedürftigen oder bedeckten die Leichname derjenigen, die diese Qualen nicht überlebt hatten. Die Personen mit den stechend gelben Umhängen waren aus dem Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium, wie Narzissa bemerkte. Einige Heiler trugen zivile Kleidung. Offenbar waren sie zum Noteinsatz gerufen worden. Irgendwo blitzte es. Narzissas Kopf fuhr herum. Ein Mann hatte ein Foto geschossen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen konnte er selbst nicht glauben, was sich ihm hier für ein Anblick bot.

Vor lauter Schrecken hielt sich Narzissa eine Hand vor den Mund, als sie das Ausmaß dieser Situation begriff. Die am Boden liegenden Verletzten wimmerten. Ein älterer Mann starb in den Armen seiner Tochter, die bitterlich um ihn weinte. Als Begleiter des Todes lag der widerliche Geruch süßer Fäulnis in der Luft. Narzissa würgte, hielt sich weiterhin die Hand vor den Mund. Mit der anderen fuchtelte sie nach ihrem parfümierten Taschentuch, das sie sich, nachdem sie es gefunden hatte, vor die Nase hielt. An der Wand entlangtastend ging sie Schritt für Schritt, um die Fahrstühle zu erreichen. Dabei beobachtete sie mit Herzklopfen das Chaos im Anmeldebereich des Krankenhauses. Pfleger rannten an ihr vorbei. Ihnen folgten schwebend sämtliche Utensilien, mit denen man sich um die Wunden kümmern wollte. Ein Hindernis gab es für Narzissa, denn an der Wand, an der sie entlangging, lehnte ein sterbender Mann. Was mit all den Leuten hier geschah, konnte sie jetzt aus der Nähe bestens an seinem linken Arm sehen. Schwächlich drückte er ein Stück Stoff in die offene Wunde, aus der er stark blutete. Für jeden Atemzug musste er viel Kraft aufwenden. Langsam sank er zu Boden. Narzissa kniete sich neben ihn.

„Es ist vorbei", hauchte er. „Das ist der Preis für ..."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah zu, wie die Augen des Mannes unkontrolliert blinzelten, bis die Lider plötzlich still waren. Langsam kippte sein Kopf nach vorn. Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, die ohne sein Zutun wieder aus dem Körper entwich, nachdem ihn der Tod geholt hatte. Bevor Narzissa irgendetwas tun konnte, kam ein Pfleger auf sie zu.

„Madam, war das ein Verwandter von Ihnen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Einer von den anderen hier?" Er deutete auf die Eingangshalle. Nochmals verneinte sie, so dass er ihr nahelegte: „Dann sollten Sie gehen. Das ist heute nicht der richtige Ort für Sie."  
„Mein Mann ..." Der Pfleger war schon auf dem Sprung gewesen, blieb aber nochmals stehen, um sie anzuhören. „Mein Mann war wegen seiner Augenuntersuchung hier. Eine Schwester hat mich gerufen."  
„Ah, dann wissen Sie, welche Station?"  
„Ja."  
„Seien Sie darauf gefasst, dass es in jedem Teil des Krankenhauses so aussieht wie hier. Die, die wir stabilisieren konnten, wurden bereits auf die freien Zimmer verteilt."  
„Danke."

Der Pfleger nickte und ließ sie mit all ihrer Sorge um Lucius allein.

Die Fahrstühle konnte sie nicht nehmen, da sie ständig dafür benötigt wurden, Patienten nach oben zu transportieren. Für Narzissa blieb nur das Treppenhaus. Hier war es ruhig. Es war unheimlich zu wissen, dass außerhalb dieses Treppenhauses so viel Aufregung herrschte. Als sie im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen war, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. Sofort schlugen ihr die Schreie der Verletzten entgegen und die noch lauteren Anweisungen der Heiler an das Pflegepersonal. Der Pfleger im Eingangsbereich hatte Recht behalten. Auch hier oben war die Hölle los. Der faule Gestank der Wunden hatte sich im gesamten Gebäude ausgebreitet. Die Schwestern und Pfleger waren damit beschäftigt, die Verletzten in freie Zimmer zu bringen.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und hielt einen der Pfleger auf, der gerade an ihr vorbeirannte. Auf seinem Schild stand „Mike".

„Bitte, wo finde ich Mr. Malfoy?"  
„Malfoy? Zimmer 14, soweit ich weiß. Ich muss gehen, Madam." Schon war er in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

Zimmer 14. Das Ziel.

Narzissa behielt so gut es ging die Ruhe. Auch dieses Mal presste sie sich dicht an die Wand, um niemandem im Wege zu sein. Ständig verdeckte jemand die Schilder neben den Türen, weswegen sie warten musste, um einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Zimmer 08 stand gegenüber. Sie selbst befand sich gerade an Zimmer 07. So schnell sie konnte und ohne jemanden anzustoßen führte sie ihren Weg fort.

Zimmer 10, Zimmer 12 und endlich – sie atmete erleichtert aus – Zimmer 14, direkt gegenüber. Voller Freude auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihrem Mann rannte sie hinüber und stürmte das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sie sofort wieder, um das Grauen aus diesem Raum zu verbannen. Das Aufatmen brachte Ekel mit sich, denn es stank bestialisch nach Tod. Vorsichtig ging sie den kleinen Flur entlang, der zum Badezimmer führte, bis sie endlich das Bett sehen konnte. Jemand lag darauf. Jemand, der sich nicht rührte und dessen Körper man mit einem weißen Laken bedeckt hatte. Sie presste beide Hände über ihren Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Ihr Herz zersprang vor Schmerz.

Ihr Mann ...

Auch Susan dachte nur an ihren Mann. Mit dem Jungen dicht an sich gepresst, den kleinen Kopf mit ihrer Hand geschützt, flohte sie zu Poppy ins Büro und rannte ins Krankenzimmer. Ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer war der Erste, den sie sehen konnte. Im Nebenbett lag Neville, der mit einem magischen Schlauch aus der Vene seiner Ellenbogengrube Blut spendete. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte Draco sein Bett. Ihr Draco.

„Draco!" Er schrecke auf. Geschlafen hatte er nicht. Er befand sich jedoch in einem Dämmerzustand zwischen Schmerz und Leben und im Moment war beides schwer zu ertragen. Der Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass er wach blieb und alles bewusst erleben musste. „Draco!" Susan war bei ihm, an seiner Seite. Ihr verweintes Gesicht glich dem seinen. Das Brennen hatte ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Die nun aufkommenden Freudentränen waren von den anderen nicht zu unterscheiden.  
„Susan, komm her", hauchte er sehnsüchtig. Unter großen Schmerzen strecke er seine unverletzte Hand nach ihr aus, die sie sofort umfasste. Sie bedeckte seine Stirn mit küssen, schluchzte dabei und küsste sich den Weg hinunter zu seinem Gesicht.  
„Eine Schwester hat uns gerufen. Was ist passiert?"

Mit aufgeweckten Augen musterte sie ihn. Sofort fiel ihr der linke Arm auf. Kein Verband war zu sehen, aber ein Tuch schwebte schützend darüber. Man hatte den Arm mit der Innenseite nach oben fixiert, so dass er ihn nicht einmal aus Versehen bewegen konnte. Unter dem Arm befand sich eine metallene Schale. Tropfen für Tropfen fing die Schale eine Mischung aus Blut und Gewebe auf. Der Schrecken saß tief.

„Was ist nur geschehen?", wiederholte Susan.  
„Das dunkle Mal ..." Er schloss die Augen. Kaum dachte er an die Wunde, begann sie noch heftiger zu schmerzen. „Es hat gebrannt." Sie verstand es falsch, dachte sofort an Voldemort und eine mögliche Rückkehr, weshalb sie ihn schockiert anblickte. „Das Mal ist fort", beruhigte Draco sie.  
„Fort?"  
„Es hat sich aufgelöst", stöhnte er. „Und alles, was damit in Berührung kam."

Noch immer mit Charles im Arm erhob sie sich vorsichtig, um zur anderen Seite des Bettes zu gehen. Sie wollte einen Blick unter den Stoff riskieren. Der Gestank hatte sie längst auf etwas Schreckliches vorbereitet. Vorsichtig hob sie das Tuch. Gegen den Schrei, der ihr entwich, konnte sie nichts tun. Neville zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Severus ebenfalls, was ihm wiederum große Schmerzen bereitete.

„Miss Bones!" Poppy kam zu Susan hinüber. „Setzen Sie sich auf die andere Seite und lassen Sie den Arm in Ruhe!" Sie nickte und ging gehorsam zurück zur rechten Seite. Tränen liefen an ihrem Gesicht hinunter. Charles begann zu quengeln. Er hatte sich ebenfalls erschrocken.  
„Das muss furchtbar wehtun", schluchzte sie. Charles stimmte mit ein, weil er die Trauer seiner Mutter spürte.  
„Nicht doch, Susan. Komm, setze dich neben mich." Draco hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Sein Unwohlsein überspielte er mit einem Lächeln. „Setz dich." Seine Finger umfassten ihre Hand. „Nicht weinen, Susan."  
„Das ist so grauenvoll", jammerte sie. „Wie konnte das nur geschehen?"  
„Ist doch egal."  
„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, damit es dir besser geht?"  
Mit seinem Daumen strich er über ihren Handrücken. Es tat gut, sie bei sich zu haben. Schon diese kleine Berührung gab ihm Kraft, den Schmerz zu ertragen. „Es geht mir schon besser, seit du hier bist." Er log nicht einmal, als er das sagte. Ihre Anwesenheit und die seines Sohnes wirkte wie ein schmerzstillendes Mittel. Mit seiner Familie an der Seite würde er alles durchstehen. Als er seinen Sohn schluchzen hörte, wischte er ihm eine Träne von der rosigen Wange. „Leg ihn mir in den Arm."  
„Meinst du nicht, dass das ...?"  
Draco hatte bereits mit seinem rechten Arm eine Kuhle geformt, in die sie Charles legen sollte. „Mach schon, ich will ihn bei mir haben. Er sieht sowieso müde aus."  
„Ist er auch. Ich hab ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen, bevor ich hergekommen bin." Vorsichtig legte sie den Jungen seitlich an Dracos Brustkorb. „Ich konnte ihn doch nicht allein lassen."

Mit der Krankenhauswäsche deckte sie den Jungen zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, da schloss Charles die Augen, um in der warmen Höhle, die sein Vater für ihn gebaut hatte, ein Schläfchen zu halten. Draco war so auf Susan und den Jungen konzentriert, dass er die linke Seite seines Körpers ignorierte. Zu seiner Rechten lag das Leben, das er umfasste und an sich drückte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er loslassen.

Loslassen wollte auch Hermine nicht. Noch immer hielt sie sich an Albus' Arm fest. Er störte sich nicht daran und tätschelte liebevoll ihre Hand.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Hermine."  
„Danke."

Ein Elf brachte Frühstück, das normalerweise wunderbar duften müsste, doch noch immer hatte sie den Geruch von verdorbenem Fleisch in der Nase. Der Anblick des gebratenen Specks, der im eigenen Saft schwamm, war alles andere als verlockend.

„Ich glaube, ich krieg' nichts runter, Sir."  
„Nehmen Sie eine Scheibe Toast. Dazu etwas Orangenmarmelade." Albus griff selbst zu den Dingen, die er ihr ans Herz legte. „Und ein Schluck Tee oder Kürbissaft, Hermine." Die Kanne schenkte ihr von ganz allein ein. Es musste ein wort- und stabloser Zauber von Albus gewesen sein. Den Toast, den er vermeintlich für sich selbst zubereitet hatte, reichte er auf einem Teller an Hermine weiter. Lustlos biss sie hinein. Kaum hatten Zunge und Gaumen das Fruchtfleisch berührt, schmeckte sie die Sonne. Den Toast aß sie in Windeseile. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Hunger so groß war. Beim dritten Toast, diesmal mit Himbeermarmelade, musste sie plötzlich an Severus denken. Das angebissene Stück Brot legte sie zurück auf den Teller.

„Wie ich sehe, fanden Sie Gefallen an den Sorten. Sie gehören zu meinen Lieblingen."  
„Albus?" Hilfe suchend blickte sie ihn an. Sie suchte Rat, Trost oder wenigstens einen Hinweis, was sie nun tun sollte.  
„In jeder anderen Situation", begann er leise, „und bei jedem anderen Menschen würde ich den Rat geben, auf das Herz zu hören, aber nicht dieses Mal, Hermine." Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn, blinzelte dabei voller Unverständnis. „Es ist der Verstand, der nun weiterhelfen wird. Halten Sie ihn beisammen."  
„Das ist leicht gesagt", schnaufte sie, was ihr ein Schulterklopfen seinerseits einbrachte.  
„Hermine, wenn ich Sie fragen dürfte, was mit Draco und Severus geschehen ist?"  
„Ich habe nicht gesehen, was es ausgelöst hat, Albus. Draco hat mir aber gesagt, er hätte Harrys Hand genommen und seinen Stab aufs dunkle Mal gepresst."  
„Ah", machte Albus, als sei er nun erleuchtet.  
„Was ist da passiert? Warum konnte Harry etwas tun, wozu sonst nur Voldemort in der Lage war?" Es lag auf der Hand, dass Albus keine Erklärung für die Geschehnisse hatte, aber Vermutungen.  
„Draco hat nicht Harrys Stab genommen, sondern Harrys Hand, die den Stab noch hielt?", fragte er nach. Hermine nickte und wartete geduldig auf seine Theorie. „Ich kann nur alle Ereignisse als Tatsachen betrachten und damit spekulieren. Harry hatte schon als Kind viel mit Voldemort gemeinsam, was den Tod der Eltern betrifft oder dass beide Parsel beherrschten. Gewisse Übereinstimmungen haben Harry eines Tages große Angst bereitet."  
„Ich erinnere mich", stimmte sie zu.  
„Dabei hat Harry so viel mehr als Voldemort." Der Sternenhimmel in Albus' Augen funkelte gütig. „Sie waren sich zwar ähnlich und ihre Magie glich sich, nur war es für Harry von Vorteil, noch eine andere Macht zu besitzen. Wahrscheinlich wäre nichts geschehen, hätte Draco ihm den Stab nur abgenommen und sich damit selbst berührt. Das, was heute geschehen ist, konnte nur durch Harrys Hand ausgelöst werden." Aufmerksam hörte Hermine zu, als Albus seine Gedanken preisgab, die halb auf Vermutung basierten, halb auf fundierten Schlussfolgerungen. „Nicht nur aufgrund seines gewaltigen Magiepotenzials war es Harry möglich gewesen, auf das dunkle Mal einen so uneingeschränkten Einfluss nehmen zu können wie Voldemort es konnte. Es war noch etwas anderes mit im Spiel."  
„Was?", stieß Hermine neugierig hervor.  
„Eine Besonderheit, eine exklusive Gemeinsamkeit war dafür verantwortlich, dass die letzten Überreste Voldemorts endgültig ausgelöscht werden konnten. Ein einziger Gegenstand besaß diese Macht."

Hermine war kurz davor, vor Neugierde zu platzen. Albus gab seine Vermutung einfach nicht preis. Stattdessen wartete er darauf, bis ihr Verstand wieder normal arbeitete. 'Eine Besonderheit', wiederholte sie in Gedanken. 'Ein Gegenstand.'

„Ja natürlich, Harrys Zauberstab!"  
„Richtig, Hermine." Er tätschelte ihr Knie, was sie ihm gestattete. „Ihre Stäbe waren verschwistert. Diese Zwillingsstäbe trugen einen Kern in sich, der von demselben Wesen stammte."  
„Eine Schwanzfeder von Fawkes!"

Albus war erfreut, dass Hermine selbst drauf gekommen war. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte sie viel länger benötigt, um zu diesem Schluss zu kommen, denn am heutigen Tage stand das Denken an zweiter Stelle. Ihr Handeln war gefragt gewesen. Wo ihre Hilfe vonnöten war, hatte sie geholfen. All die Informationen hatten Hermine vollkommen überwältigt. So war es also doch indirekt der Phönix gewesen, der das dunkle Mal entflammt hatte, wenn auch nur mit einer seiner Federn und Harrys einzigartiger Magie.

„Wie geht es weiter, Hermine?"  
Seine Frage ließ sie stutzen. „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
„Die gute Sibyll hat mich in ihre letzte Prophezeiung eingeweiht. Ich habe ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, nicht damit hausieren zu gehen."  
Hermine begriff, auf was Albus anspielte. „Ich würde meinen", begann sie zögerlich, „dass sich die Prophezeiung nun erfüllt. Die erste Hälfte ist eingetroffen. 'Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert.' - das ist heute passiert."  
„Und wie war noch das Ende der Prophezeiung?", fragte er scheinheilig, obwohl Hermine sich sicher war, dass er solche wichtigen Dinge nicht vergaß.  
„Jetzt muss 'seine Flamme es finden' und ..." Sie hielt inne und fragte sich selbst, ob sie sich so sicher sein durfte, wer seine Flamme war. Vielleicht handelte es sich nicht einmal um eine Person, sondern um einen Gegenstand oder etwas völlig anderes. Das müsste geklärt werden, nahm sie sich vor, bevor sie weitermachen konnte. Es wäre anmaßend, die Prophezeiung nach ihren eigenen Wünschen zu interpretieren.  
„Hermine?"  
„Ich ..." Verlegen blickte sie auf ihre Hände. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."  
„Womöglich hilft es Ihnen, über den zweiten Teil ein wenig nachzudenken", empfahl er. „Die Meinung Dritter darf man auch nicht außen vorlassen."  
„Wen sollte ich schon fragen können?", hielt sie ihm vor Augen.  
Über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg schaute er sie eindringlich an. „Diejenigen, die davon wissen."

Mit Harry und Ginny konnte sie momentan nicht reden. Weil sie an Ginny denken musste, übermannte sie erneut das Schuldgefühl, aber auch etwas anderes fiel ihr ein.

„Herrje, ich habe ja noch ..." Bevor ihr etwas herausrutschte, stoppte sie sich und überdachte ihren Satz. „Ich habe noch Gäste in der Apotheke." Stringer und Fogg, über deren Schicksal sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Sollte sie die beiden anzeigen, würde sie selbst eine Menge Ärger am Hals haben und ihre Tränkemeister-Lizenz gleich an den Nagel hängen können. Auf jeden Fall müsste sie handeln, sonst hätte sie im schlimmsten Fall Leichen im Keller – und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Entsprechende Herren waren bereits fest davon überzeugt, ihr letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen.

Im Keller der Apotheke ging Stringer aufgebracht hin und her. „Ich habe Hunger!", schimpfte er aufgewühlt.  
Fogg schien resigniert zu haben. „Was, wenn sie uns vergessen haben? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"  
Ein Blick auf seine gestohlene Taschenuhr verriet die Uhrzeit. Nervös fuhr Stringer eine Hand übers Gesicht. „Es ist schon Mittag durch. Wollen die uns mürbe machen? Das haben sie geschafft! Ich schwöre, ich gebe alle kriminellen Machenschaften auf und werde ein guter Mensch, wenn sie uns nur etwas zu essen bringen." In der Hoffnung, jemand hätte ihn gehört, blickte Stringer erwartungsvoll zur Tür, doch sie öffnete sich nicht. „Ich werde sämtliche gestohlene Gegenstände zurückbringen." Noch immer nichts. „Verdammt!" Hoffnungslos nahm er neben seinem Freund auf dem schmutzigen Boden Platz. Fogg hatte ein Notizblock aus seinem Umhang genommen und schrieb etwas hinein. „Was tust du da?", wollte Stringer wissen.  
Fogg grinste verstohlen, als er antwortete: „Ich schreibe mir in den Kalender ein, dass du heute all den kriminellen Machenschaften abgeschworen hast."

Normalerweise würde Stringer ihn anbrüllen und das Notizbuch aus seinen Händen schlagen. Desto mehr erstaunte es Fogg, dass sein Freund vollkommen ruhig blieb, nicht einmal eine spitze Bemerkung machte. Stattdessen hielt sich Stringer den Bauch. Man konnte Geräusche vernehmen, die der leere Magen von sich gab.

Fogg stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Dort in den Regalen steht Eingemachtes."  
Sein Freund hielt dagegen: „Der Todesser hat gesagt, wir sollten lieber nichts anfassen."  
„Meinst du, sie haben die Pfirsiche und Birnen mit einem schwarzen Fluch belegt? Das glaub ich nicht." Um sich die Schilder auf den Gläsern anzusehen, erhob sich Fogg und ging zu den Regalen. „Sogar Gewürzgurken gibt es hier!"  
„Fass es nicht an!", fuhr Stringer ihn harsch an.  
„Maiskolben und hier", mit einem Zeigefinger deutete er auf das Glas, „Hering! Erbsen und Bohnen, Kartoffeln, Kohl. Also, verhungern werden wir hier nicht!"  
„Mag sein, aber vielleicht sterben wir an einem gemeinen Fluch, sobald wir auch nur wagen, eines der Gläser zu berühren." Stringer stand ebenfalls auf und näherte sich seinem Freund, dem sichtlich das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Als Fogg seine Hand nach den Pfirsichen ausstreckte, hielt Stringer ihn an den Handgelenken fest. „Bist du denn wahnsinnig geworden?"  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du hast Hunger. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich die Mühe machen, so viel Lebensmittel zu konservieren, nur um sie dann zu verfluchen. Was für einen Sinn macht das?"  
Stringer ließ die Hände seines Freundes nicht los. „Und ich kann mich schwerlich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ein Todesser das Konservieren von Lebensmitteln zum Hobby hat. Was bringt es ihm, wenn er dabei nicht ein paar Gemeinheiten ausheckt? Der Mann ist nicht umsonst Todesser!"  
„Der Mann hat einen Merlin bekommen", winkte Fogg ab.  
„Ich hab auch Zeitung gelesen. Gut, dann ist er eben ein Ex-Todesser und trotzdem: Ich trau ihm nicht."  
Fogg schnaufte belustigt. „Du traust doch niemandem."  
„Doch, ich traue dir, aber ich traue dir auch zu, so naiv zu sein und einfach was anzufassen, wovor man uns gewarnt ..."

In Windeseile befreite Fogg seine Hände und griff so schnell zu dem Glas, dass Stringer die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Er rechnete mit einem Fluch, der Foggs Hände zusammenschrumpfen lassen würde oder ihn wahnsinnig machte, aber nichts geschah. Trotzdem war der Schrecken groß.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", meckerte Stringer aufgebracht. „Da hätte sonst was passieren können."  
„Es ist aber nichts passiert." Mit einem leisen Geräusch, das die luftdichte Versiegelung beim Öffnen des Glases machte, hielt Fogg ihm die Pfirsiche unter die Nase. „Auch welche?"  
Zögernd griff Stringer in die Flüssigkeit und fischte eine halbe Frucht heraus. Erst roch er dran, dann biss er ab. Das zarte Fruchtfleisch zerging auf der Zunge. „Mmmh, ist gut."  
„Wenn die Gläser nicht verflucht sind", überlegte Fogg laut, „und der Tisch auch nicht, an den den du vorhin gestoßen bist – außerdem die Werkzeuge nicht, über die du gestolpert bist ..."  
„Willst du mir Tollpatschigkeit vorwerfen?", fragte Stringer schmatzend.  
„Nein, ich will damit nur sagen, dass sie vielleicht gelogen haben. Bisher war hier gar nichts verflucht." Langsam drehte sich Fogg in dem kleinen Kellergewölbe, bis er ein Oberlicht ausgemacht hatte. „Vielleicht hätten wir die ganze Zeit schon fliehen können?"  
Stringer folgte erst dem Blick seines Freundes, der das Kellerfenster anvisiert hatte. Gleich darauf schaute er auf das Regal mit den ganzen eingemachten Lebensmitteln, bevor er kurz innehielt und nachdachte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen und teilte diese auch Fogg mit. „Ich ess jetzt erstmal was!"

Dunkel konnte sich Hermine daran erinnern, dass der Keller voll mit Lebensmitteln war, die Mrs. Cara, die Vorbesitzerin, zurückgelassen hatte. Verhungern würden die beiden nicht, wenn sie ihre Angst erst überwunden hätten, womöglich einem Fluch zu erliegen.

Das Gespräch mit Albus war kurz gewesen, aber aufschlussreich. Vor allem – und das war das Wichtigste – hatte sie ihren klaren Verstand zurückerlangt. Schuldgefühle wegen des Vielsafttrankes drängte sie beiseite, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwerfiel. Sie wollte Severus glauben, dass es nur eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle gewesen war und ihr Vielsafttrank am Ende gar keine Rolle gespielt hatte. Letztendlich war es wie in Severus' Leben, denn auch er hatte mit Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen, obwohl er nicht den Stab gehalten hatte, mit dem der Avada Kedavra gesprochen wurde. Sollte Harry sie später mitgehen lassen, wäre sie bereit dazu, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um Ginny zu retten. Sie könnte es aber auch verstehen, wenn er ihr die Teilnahme an der Rettungsaktion verbieten würde.

Über das Flohnetzwerk war Hermine zurück zu Poppy gefloht. Ihr Ziel war Severus, doch ein Abstecher zur Toilette war nach dem vielen Tee bei Albus unumgänglich.

Was im Krankenzimmer geschah, registrierte Severus nur nebenher. Da war Poppy, die immer wieder in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte und wie ein Geist von links nach rechts huschte, dann wieder zurück. Er konnte Remus und Sirius flüstern hören. Schräg gegenüber hatte sich Molly damit die Zeit vertrieben, ihr Taschentuch zu malträtieren. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Nase schnäuzte, kam in Severus der Drang auf, sie verhexen zu wollen. Gegenüber hörte er, wie sein Patensohn zärtliche Worte mit seiner Frau austauschte. Von allem tat das am meisten weh.

„Poppy", hauchte er ungehört. Dreimal musste er tief Luft holen, bevor er ein weiteres Mal ihren Namen sagen konnte, doch auch diesmal sprach er so leise, dass sie ihn nicht hörte. Vielleicht lag es an den klappernden Geräuschen der metallenen Schüsseln, die sie an Dracos Bett stellte oder aber Severus war wirklich nicht zu hören. „Poppy!" Sie wurde einfach nicht auf ihn aufmerksam. Das Geflüster von Draco und Susan ließ Wut in ihm aufkommen. Womöglich verwechselte er es Neid, aber mit der Klärung dieser Frage beschäftigte sich Severus nicht lange. „Poppy!"

Nicht die Heilerin hatte seine Stimme vernommen, dafür jemand anderes. Vorsichtig näherte sich Remus dem Bett seines Kollegen. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sich Severus' Lippen bewegten. Eine unerklärliche Befangenheit überkam ihn, als er Severus betrachtete. Noch nie, nicht einmal damals in der Schule, hatte er ihn so kränklich und bleich erlebt. Es war, als würde er eine andere Seite von Severus sehen – die verletzliche Seite. Und weil Remus ahnte, dass es Severus zuwider sein musste, in diesem Zustand von anderen gesehen zu werden, wollte er ihm so normal wie nur möglich gegenübertreten.

„Hast du einen Wunsch, Severus?", fragte er seinen Kollegen und Freund zuvorkommend.  
Die Stimme von Remus ließ den Kranken aufblicken. Wenn schon nicht Poppy, dann sollte er ihm behilflich sein. „Wandschirme", brachte Severus knapp hervor.  
Um ihn besser zu verstehen, beugte sich Remus hinunter. „Was bitte?"  
Von gegenüber hörte man ein geflüstertes Liebesgeständnis, gefolgt von dezenten Kussgeräuschen, die auch, das konnte Severus an dem peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, bis an Remus' Ohren drangen. Severus wollte nicht aus der Ferne sehen, auf was er selbst verzichten musste. „Wandschirme", wiederholte er entkräftet und dennoch wütend. Die Sicht auf Draco und dessen Frau und Kind quälte ihn mehr als sein linker Arm.  
„Ah, die Paravane. Moment ..."

Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes faltete Remus die Wandschirme auseinander und ordnete sie so um das Bett herum an, dass Severus vollständig von den anderen abgeschottet war. Unerwartet schoss Remus ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wäre es möglich, fragte er sich selbst, dass er sich zum Sterben zurückziehen wollte? Remus konnte nicht anders, als bei Severus zu bleiben. Ohne zu fragen setzte er sich auf den Stuhl zu Severus' Rechten. Beide ignorierten sich, und beide waren froh, dass der andere da war.

Vorhin hatte Poppy den drei Patienten die üblichen Krankenhausnachthemden übergestreift, die man tragen musste, wenn man sich länger in ihrer Obhut aufhalten würde. Remus überwand seine Scheu und betrachtete Severus. Er konnte erkennen, dass Severus sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst war. Umso positiver fand Remus es, dass er nicht fortgejagt wurde. Severus fühlte sich sogar behaglich genug, um die Augen zu schließen, auch wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Die vorhin so flache Atmung war bereits wieder kräftiger geworden, aber durch den Schmerz stockend. Der schmale Brustkorb des Tränkemeisters bebte beim Einatmen. Die gesunde Hand krallte sich in die weiße Bettwäsche. Was Remus bei anderen Freunden sofort tun würde, unterließ er bei Severus. Er würde es nicht begrüßen, freundschaftlich und Mut machend berührt zu werden, darüber war sich Remus bewusst.

Hermine hatte die Waschräume hinter sich gelassen und das Krankenzimmer betreten. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

Ganz hinten saß noch immer Molly an Harrys Bett. Sie ließ ihren Schwiegersohn in spe nicht aus den Augen. Hermines Blick fiel auf Draco, der Besuch von Susan hatte. Was Hermine ganz herzerfrischend fand war der kleine Junge, der im Bett an Vaters Seite schlief. Weil es Draco besser zu gehen schien, ging sie erst zu ihm hinüber.

„Hallo Susan." In ihrer Stimme hatte sich die Erschöpfung des gesamten Tages niedergeschlagen, dabei hatte der erst angefangen.  
Ausgelaugt blickte Susan auf. „Hallo."  
Hermine erhaschte einen guten Blick auf Charles, der sein Köpfchen auf Dracos Arm gelegt hatte. Der Anblick schenkte ihr ein wenig seelisches Gleichgewicht und Zufriedenheit. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Draco davon noch viel mehr profitierte, denn als sie ihn sich aus der Nähe ansah, wirkte er trotz der Verletzung viel ruhiger und entspannter als vorhin. „Hast du noch sehr große Schmerzen, Draco? Oder helfen endlich die Mittel?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.  
„Die Tränen … Die Phönixtränen nehmen ein wenig von dem Schmerz. Trotzdem fühle ich mich, als hätte eine Horde Hippogreife mich niedergetrampelt."  
Er sah auch so aus, was sie natürlich nicht sagte. Nur gequält kam ein Lächeln über Hermines Lippen. „Ich werde mal ..." Ungenau deutete sie auf das Bett gegenüber, das von drei Seiten mit Raumteilern abgeschirmt war.  
Draco nickte und gab ihr die Worte mit auf den Weg: „Sag ihm, dass es mir leidtut."

An den türkisfarbenen Wandschirmen blieb Hermine stehen, bevor sie ihre Anwesenheit preisgab.

„Severus?"  
„Hermine!", antwortete eine Stimme, aber nicht die von Severus. Der Wandschirm schob sich zur Seite. „Hermine", wiederholte Remus erleichtert. Ihr Blick wurde magisch von Severus bleicher Erscheinung angezogen. Remus bot ihr seinen Stuhl an. „Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen", log er. Ihre Augen ruhten weiterhin auf Severus' Gesicht, als sie nickte und Platz nahm. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als seine ganze Erscheinung ihr weismachen wollte, dass seine Zeit gekommen war. Blass, schwach, kaum ansprechbar.  
„Severus?" Seine Augen öffneten sich wie in Zeitlupe, doch nur bis zur Hälfte. „Helfen die Phönixtränen?" Er seufzte und schloss die Augen wieder, was sie als Verneinung deutete. „Draco sagt, sie helfen bei ihm ein bisschen." Severus erwiderte nicht, dass es nicht die Tränen waren, die seinem Patensohn die Schmerzen nahmen, sondern die Nähe seine Familie. „Albus wollte mit mir sprechen", unterbrach sie die Stille, „sonst wäre ich hier bei dir geblieben." Er vernahm Bedauern in ihrer Stimme. Sie sollte ihn nicht bedauern.

Sein verzerrtes Gesicht, die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und die allgemein sichtbare Anspannung seines Körpers sprach Bände. Er litt Höllenqualen. Eine qualifizierte Heilerin zu sein und doch nicht helfen zu können war für Hermine nicht leicht zu ertragen. So sehr wünschte sie, dass er wenigstens Schlaf finden würde, so wie Harry, den man bis hierher schnarchen hörte.

Unbewusst fühlte ihre Hand nach seiner. Mit einer Berührung hatte er nicht gerechnet, weswegen er zusammenfuhr. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück, doch da griff er schwächlich zu, tastete auf dem Laken nach ihr. Seiner blinden Suche bereitete sie ein Ende, als sie ihre Hand in seine schob. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile. Abwechselnd betrachtete Hermine durchs Fenster die Vögel am Himmel oder sein blasses Gesicht, an deren Wangen sich zwei purpurne Flecken gebildet hatten. Die Blutübertragung hatte ihn stabilisiert.

Wie schon so oft hielten sie sich einfach an der Hand, auch wenn diese Situation sich so sehr von all den anderen unterschied. Bisher hatte sie seine Hand gehalten, wenn sie aufgeregt war, wie bei der Vorstellung ihres Farbtrankes oder wenn sie fröhlich war, wie bei dem Besuch bei Takeda. Oder auch nur, weil ihr danach war, wie beim Spazierengehen mit dem Hund. Die heutige Situation war eine völlig andere. Heute hatte sie Angst um ihn. Beide klammerten sich aneinander, weil sie befürchteten, von einer höheren Macht auseinander gerissen zu werden. Gedankenverloren betrachtete Hermine seine Finger. Die verfärbten Fingerspitzen gaukelten vor, der gelbe Blütenstaub eines Krokus hätte sich an ihnen festgesetzt. Safrangelb. Unüberlegt strich sie so leicht über seine Finger, als würde sie Blütenblatt befühlen.

„Die Prophezeiung", begann sie leise, um zu sehen, ob er die Augen öffnen würde. Er enttäuschte sie nicht und blickte sie durch halb geöffnete Lider an. „Die Prophezeiung ist eingetreten." Zaghaft nickte er. Ihm war der gleiche Gedanke gekommen. „Du weißt noch, wie sie weitergeht?"

Wieder nickte er. Hermine riss sich zusammen. Sie müsste fragen, ob sie mit der Vermutung richtig lag, dass sie es sein würde, die die letzte Zutat finden sollte. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend schaute sie ihm in die Augen, doch anstatt zu fragen, war sie von dem Anblick ganz verzaubert. Das dunkle Braun seiner Augen schien das Licht der Umgebung nicht zu absorbieren, sondern nach außen abzugeben. Sie waren noch viel wärmer als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermine die ersten Veränderungen an ihrer Farbe bemerkt hatte. Langsam, damit er nicht erschrecken würde, beugte sie sich zu ihm, so dass sie ihm tief in die Augen schauen konnte.

Severus' Herz machte einen Satz in die Kehle, als sie so dicht bei ihm war. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihn ...

„Deine Augen", unterbracht sie seine Gedanken, „sie sind ..." Ratlos schüttelte sie den Kopf, lächelte jedoch dabei. „Sie sind anders. Es hat sich etwas getan, Severus!" Einen kurzen Augenblick später lag die Sonne heiß und willkommen auf seiner klammen Wange. Das Gefühl ihrer Hand war so einnehmend, dass er den Schmerz an seinem Arm kaum noch spürte. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen.  
„Du wirst", seine Stimme war rau, „es finden." Sein Brustkorb hob sich, als hätte das Leben ihn wach geschüttelt. „Du findest es!", wiederholte er viel kraftvoller.

Er hatte ihr die Frage beantwortete, die sie sich nicht zu stellen getraut hatte. Zuversichtlich drückte sie seine Hand und blieb noch bei ihm, selbst als er die Augen schloss und Erholung fand.

Das Erfreulichste im Leben eines Menschen, der Schmerzen litt, war der Besuch von lieben Menschen. Die Nähe von Verwandten und Freunden konnte, das war wissenschaftlich bewiesen, sich positiv auf die Psyche auswirken und eine genesende Wirkung mit sich bringen. Auch in anderen unerträglichen Situationen konnte es helfen, nicht allein zu sein.

Ginny war allein.

Als sie langsam erwachte, erinnerte sie sich an Pablo. Ohne sich mit ihr zu unterhalten war er sofort los gerannt und hatte Bescheid gegeben, dass sie nicht mehr betäubt war. Dem Arzt, dem Tyler beim nächsten Besuch genau auf die Finger geschaut hatte, war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihr tatsächlich das Mittel zu spritzen, von dem sie schlafen würde. Es war viel weniger gewesen, das hatte Ginny noch sehen können, bevor ein bleierner Mantel aus nicht erholsamer Ohnmacht ihr die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Blinzelnd schaute sie umher. Draußen war es hell. Der Tag. Wo war Harry? Wo war die DA? Panik gewann die Oberhand. Sie hätten längst hier sein müssen! So schnell sie konnte regte sie ihren Kreislauf an, indem sie ihre Beine bewegte, auch den rechten Arm, doch der linke war noch immer mit der Schelle an der Wand festgemacht. Sie musste unbedingt raus. Fliehen. Mühsam versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch gerade in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. Der Mann namens Tyler trat ein.

„Ah, unser Prinzesschen ist wach." Er winkte mit der bereits aufgezogenen Spritze. „Diesmal musst du mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Ich werde die Vene schon irgendwie treffen."

Rapide reduzierten sich Ginnys Gedanken auf das Wesentliche. Nicht mehr Harry und Nicholas standen im Vordergrund, sondern nur die Absicht ihrer Flucht. Sie war bereit zu töten, um zu leben. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie, wie Tyler näher kam und die Hülle von der Spritze zog. Sie stellte sich orientierungslos und schwach, als er nach ihrem Arm griff. Dort waren die letzten beiden Einstiche noch zu sehen. Tyler konzentrierte sich, um einen davon zu treffen. Tyler war zu sehr auf ihre Armbeuge fixiert. Ginnys Moment war gekommen.

Ihr rechtes Bein zog sie so schnell an, dass Tyler keine Zeit zum Reagieren fand. Vor Schmerzen wimmerte er, als ihre harte Kniescheibe mit den weichen Körperteilen in seinem Schritt kollidierte. Er fiel vornüber, halb auf sie drauf. Ihre freie Hand vergrub sie sofort in seinen Nackenhaaren, um dort Halt zu finden. Mit aller Wucht zog sie an seinen Haaren, holte aus und schlug seine Stirn auf den Steinboden, dabei entwich ihr vor lauter Anstrengung selbst ein Stöhnen. Benommen versuchte Tyler wegzukrauchen, doch Ginny ließ ihn nicht gehen. Sie packte ihn an der Jacke und zog ihn zu sich; umfasste seinen Oberkörper mit den Beinen und drückte mit all ihrer Kraft zu. Sämtliche Luft entwich ihm aus den Lungen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall schreien, durfte keine Hilfe holen. Seine Hände fuchtelten unkontrolliert herum. Tyler wollte sie zu fassen kriegen, doch sie war schneller, schlug seinen Kopf nochmals auf den Steinboden. Sein Körper zuckte, auch seine Finger, die nicht mehr greifen konnten. Noch ein drittes Mal griff sie nach seinem Schopf, doch diesmal wehrt er sich. So kurz vor der Besinnungslosigkeit bäumte er sich auf, wollte ihr unbedingt entkommen, aber ihre Beine hielten ihn fest. Er oder sie. Keine Alternative. Ginny fletschte die Zähne und packte ihn an den Haaren. Sein Schädel prallte so stark auf den Boden auf, dass es ihn diesmal das Bewusstsein kostete.

Vorsichtshalber fühlte sie seinen Puls. Tot war er nicht, aber vorerst außer Gefecht. Mit der freien Hand durchsuchte sie ihn. Sie fand eine Waffe, mit der sie nicht umzugehen wusste. In hohem Bogen warf sie die Pistole in den Wäschehaufen, der sich rechts von ihr befand. Mit einer Hand befühlte sie seine Taschen, seine Hose, aber er trug keinen Schlüssel bei sich.

„Verdammt!"

Anstatt Blut floss nun Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Sie war kräftig genug, um aufzustehen, doch die Handfessel hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. Wie wahnsinnig zerrte Ginny an der Kette. Der Mörtel war alt, aber gut verarbeitet. Die Befestigung der Kette an der Wand war beständig und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Das Eisen war ebenso widerstandsfähig. Ginny presste den Daumen der linken Hand in die Handinnenfläche und zog, bis es schmerzte – und dann noch ein Stück mehr. Nichts. Sie kam nicht aus der Fessel heraus. Der Daumen störte.

Panik.

Es war seltsam, am eigenen Leib zu spüren, wie sich dieses Gefühl in einem ausbreitete. Jeden Moment könnte die Tür aufgehen. Man würde mit ihr kurzen Prozess machen. Eine Kugel und aus war das Leben. Flucht, Kampf oder Starre. Mehr Auswahl gab es nicht. Ginny entschied sich zur Flucht, aber ihr Daumen – ein eigener Teil ihres Körpers – vereitelte ihren Plan.

„Ich muss weg, ich muss weg", flüsterte sie immerzu. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und auch ihre Hände schwitzten, aber es reichte nicht aus, um die Fessel schlüpfrig zu machen. In der Nähe befand sich gar nichts, was sie nehmen könnte. Keine Butter, kein Öl, mit dem sie ihr Handgelenk einschmieren könnte.

Die Angst bescherte Ginny den Vorteil, dass ihr Sinne geschärft wurden und ihr logischen Denken von ganz allein nach einer Lösung suchte.

Der Daumen störte.

Sie atmete heftig, als sie sich die Fessel betrachtete. Mit der rechten Hand befühlte sie ihre linke, betastete den Mittelhandknochen ihres Daumens, der zur Handwurzel führte. Genau dieser Knochen war es, der sie an der Flucht hinderte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken umfasste Ginny mit ihrer rechten Hand die äußere Seite der linken und verhakte ihre beiden kleinen Finger miteinander. Kein Zögern. Vorhin war es Tylers Kopf gewesen, den sie gegen den Stein geschlagen hatte, jetzt war es ein Teil von ihr. Die gefesselte Hand traf auf die Wand. Es knackte. Ihr Daumen war schief. Durch das Adrenalin war der Schmerz erträglich. Nochmals versuchte sie, die Hand durch die Schelle zu ziehen. Wie zuvor scheiterte sie.

„Verdammter Daumen!"

Ein letztes Mal umfasste Ginny ihre Hand. Sie schlug sie gegen die Steinwand als wäre sie ein Feind. Diesmal war das Knacken lauter, der Schmerz größer. Ginny hielt die Luft an und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Das Große Vieleckbein war über das kleine gesprungen. Der Daumen war gebrochen, die Hand nun genauso schmal wie das Gelenk. Mit Leichtigkeit rutschte sie aus der Fessel.

Wie einen verletzten Vogel liebkoste sie ihre verletzte Hand und gab dem malträtierten Daumen einen Kuss.

„Nichts, was Poppy nicht heilen könnte", beruhigte sie sich selbst, bevor sie zur Tür rannte und gleich darauf in die Knie ging. Ihr Körper war zu großen Belastungen noch nicht bereit, auch nicht zur Apparation. Hinter der Tür konnte sie Stimmen vernehmen, die immer lauter wurden. Jemand kam.

In Windeseile stand sie auf, schwankte. Heftig atmend blickte sie sich um. Keine Waffen, kein Zauberstab. Die Treppe! Sie wankte hinüber und betrat die erste Stufe, dann die zweite, bevor sie wieder zu Boden sackte. Auf Ellenbogen und Knien kroch sie, stand wieder auf und rannte, fiel erneut. Spiralförmig bewegte sie sich immer weiter nach oben, sah Tylers bewusstlosen Körper aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln.

Es überraschte sie selbst, dass sie ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt hatte. Hier oben gab es Nischen; in die Wand eingearbeitete Schießscharten. Als Ginny die Tür hörte, robbte sie in eine dieser Nischen und presste sich wie ein verängstigtes Rehkitz an die Wand.

Stimmen. Man hatte Tyler entdeckt. Aufruhr.

Nicht bewegen, keinen Mucks von sich geben.


	203. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Vielleicht habt ihr auch gemerkt, dass ffnet Probleme mit dem Login hatte. Heute gab es noch Fehlermeldungen beim Versuch, ein Kapitel hochzuladen, aber jetzt geht es wieder.

Kleiner Hinweis:

Nächste Woche gibt es leider kein Update. Ich habe momentan zu viel Arbeit.

Hallo **ES**,

hektisch auch nur, weil an so vielen Schauplätzen zur gleichen Zeit jede Menge los ist. Spannend und aufregend ... Vielen Dank für das Lob :D

Hi **Foil**,

auf Stringer und Fogg wird man in diesem Kapitel nochmal treffen. So ganz tatenlos will einer von ihnen nicht bleiben.

Hi **Paule**,

zum Glück ist meine Festplatte okay - die hängt jetzt an Johns Rechner (und ich an seinem PC).  
Du hast völlig Recht. Ich liebe die Charaktere und den roten Faden der Story (und Details, aber das muss ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen) ;)

Hallo **TheDarkOne**,

fünf Tage sind absoluter Rekord für einen Leser. Dann hast du bereits die überarbeitete Version vom ersten Kapitel lesen können. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du dich von den Kinderkrankheiten der FF nicht hast abschrecken lassen.  
Es ist schön zu hören, dass ich deinen FF-Geschmack zu 100% getroffen habe. Was ich an anderen FFs nicht mag, hab ich hier auch vermieden, wie z.B. Charaktere, die plötzlich völlig OoC sind. Mit "Wiederbelebungen" von Charakteren haben viele im Fandom ein Problem, was ich schade finde. Es gab nie einen Aufschrei, wenn Voldemort in einer FF zurückkam, denn der scheint das alleinige und nicht auf andere Personen übertragbare Rückfahrtticket aus dem Jenseits zu besitzen. ;)  
Zum Lachen wird es auch diesmal wieder was geben. In den Büchern habe ich den Humor auch immer geliebt.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Wie gelähmt stand Narzissa in Zimmer 14 und blickte auf den mit einem weißen Laken bedeckten Körper, der kein einziges Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, war gefangen in einem Strudel aus Erinnerungen an schöne Zeiten, die mit einem Mal ein jähes Ende fanden. Nie wieder würde sie in den Armen ihres Mannes liegen, nie wieder seine gehauchten Liebesbekundungen hören, nachdem sie eins geworden waren. In dem Teil ihres Herzens, wo sonst er hauste, klaffte ein Loch, so groß, dass es sie beinahe mit verschlungen hätte.

Die Tür öffnete sich unerwartet und laut. Vom Flur drang Hektik ins Zimmer. Narzissa löste sich aus der Starre und blickte zu denen, die ihren Abschied störten. Zwei Pfleger und eine Schwester.

„Bringt die Leiche raus und ..." Schwester Ellen bemerkte den Gast und hielt mit ihrer ruppigen Art inne. „Madam, war das ein Verwandter von Ihnen?" Mit wenigen Schritten war Ellen bei Narzissa, die mit Tränen in den Augen dabei zusah, wie der Leichnam mit einem Zauberspruch auf eine Bahre gelegt wurde. „War das Ihr Vater?"  
„Was?" Narzissas Kopf fuhr herum. „Mein Vater?"  
„Ich dachte nur ..." Die Schwester bekam rote Ohren. „Dann Ihr Mann?" Doch bevor Narzissa antworten konnte, erklärte Ellen ihr die Situation. „Wir müssen das Zimmer freimachen, Madam. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir benötigen es für die anderen Patienten."

Mit schimmernden Augen folgte Narzissa jedem Handgriff, jeder Zauberstabbewegung der Pfleger, die mit der schwebenden Bahre an ihr vorbeigingen. Der Gang war so eng, dass das weiße Tuch Narzissas Bauch streifte und schwarze Haare freigelegt wurden. Ohne nachzudenken riss Narzissa dem Toten das Laken vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein ungefähr 60jähriger Mann mit dunklen Haaren. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, in der Leichenstarre wie ein morbides Kunstwerk festgehalten, erschreckte sie nicht.

„Das ist er nicht!" Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen. „Das ist nicht mein Mann! Man sagte mir, er läge in diesem Zimmer." Die aufkommende Euphorie zauberte Freude in Narzissas Gesicht.  
„Wie heißt Ihr Gatte?"  
„Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy!"  
„Ah", Ellen nickte, „der war hier, wurde aber in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt. Ich zeig es Ihnen."

Mit der Schwester voran war es leicht, sich einen Weg durch das Chaos im Flur zu schaffen. Narzissa blieb ihr auf den Fersen und wurde durch eine Tür hindurch in die benachbarte Station geführt.

„Hier", Schwester Ellen war an einer Tür zum Halt gekommen, „Mr. Malfoy liegt nicht allein. Sie können gleich rein. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Der Schwester blickte Narzissa einen Moment hinterher, bevor sie so mutig war, ihre Hand auf die Klinke zu legen und den Raum zu betreten. Der Gestank hier drinnen war trotz den weit geöffneten Fensters penetrant. Sofort bemerkte sie zwei Betten. In einem lag ein junger Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge ihr bekannt vorkamen, doch sie widmete sich sofort dem anderen Bett.

„Lucius", hauchte sie erleichtert. Erwartungsvoll eilte sie zum Bett hinüber. Auffällig war der linke Arm, der mit einem Tuch bedeckt war, so dass sie diese Seite mied. Lucius hatte die Augen fest zusammengepresst. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wach war und unter Schmerzen litt. Ihre Hände fanden seine Schultern, seine Wangen. Sofort öffnete er die geschwollenen Augen.  
„Zissa", seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, „meine Zissa."

Als hätte er das Tor zu einem himmlischen Garten geöffnet, verwandelte sein Blick sich in Sehnsucht. Die Wiedersehensfreude war groß. Lucius hatte befürchtet, nur mit der Erinnerung an sie sterben zu müssen, doch hier war sie, an seiner Seite, und plötzlich war der Tod so fern. Er zog die Nase hoch. Was geschehen war oder wie es passierte stellten Fragen dar, die im Moment vollkommen unwichtig waren. Von Bedeutung war einzig und allein, seine zweite Hälfte bei sich zu haben. Ihre Finger, die das Haar übers Ohr strichen, waren genauso gewichtig wie ihre Lippen, die die seinen grüßten. Wozu Worte verschwenden, wenn die Herzen sprachen? Die Augen waren es, über die ihre Seelen sich gegenseitig austauschten, den Schmerz und die Sorge schilderten und am Ende kein Geheimnis voreinander verbargen.

Seine gute Hand fand ihr Haar, ließ die Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten. „Wie aus Licht gegossen", flüsterte er charmant und fasziniert zugleich. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr sie eine Augenbraue nach, glitt über die hohen Wangenknochen. Als sie am spitzen Kinn angekommen war, pflanzte sie ein Kuss in das kleine Grübchen, aus dem Hoffnung wachsen sollte.

Hoffnung war mehr als nur ein Gefühl. Es war Leben.

„Was ist mit Draco?" Lucius' Stimme war schwach, kaum hörbar, aber den Namen des gemeinsamen Kindes hatte Narzissa vernommen.  
„Er ist in Hogwarts. Susan und Charles sind bei ihm."  
„Geht es ihm wie ..."  
„Wie dir? Ich befürchte ja." Ihre Hand spendete Trost, als sie seine Wange hielt. „Weißt du, wer uns Bescheid gegeben hat?" Ein willkommener Themenwechsel. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Schwester Marie war es gewesen. Von Hogwarts aus hat sie uns angefloht. Ob das wohl 'deine' Marie war?"  
Auf dem geplagten Gesicht zauberte sich ein Lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich."

Von Gegenüber hörten sie ein Wimmern. Seit ihrer Ankunft im Krankenzimmer schaute Narzissa sich erst jetzt den jungen Mann genauer an und erkannte ihn sogar.

Mit Staunen in der Stimme stellte sie auch für ihren Mann laut fest: „Das ist Gregory Goyle!"  
„Mit ihm lag ich schon zusammen ..." Er legte eine Pause ein, um Luft zu holen. „Als ich aus Askaban hierher verlegt wurde."  
„Was ist mit seiner Familie?" Wie so oft stellte Narzissa die Familie über alles, auch die von anderen. Nichtigkeiten wie das dunkle Mal wurden in den Hintergrund geschoben.  
„Soweit ich weiß", vor Schmerz verzog er das Gesicht, „war sein Vater im Gefängnis. Seine Mutter …verschwunden." Noch immer blickte Narzissa zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. Vor vielen Jahren hatte er noch an einen stattlichen Sybarit aus dem antiken Griechenland erinnert. Heute war er nur noch ein Strich in der Landschaft und entsprach ganz und gar nicht mehr den Erinnerungen, die sie an ihn hatte. Nur die Gesichtszüge waren ihr vertraut. „Narzissa."  
„Ich bin hier, mein Schatz." Es war wie eine Hand an ihrem Herzen, die fest zudrückte, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie Lucius in seiner Qual die Augen verdrehte. Die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand fanden an ihre Lippen. Küsse vermochten zu heilen. „Ich bin hier", wiederholte sie immerzu zwischen den Liebkosungen.

Der Himmel über dem ganzen Land wurde durch die Wolken der Pein mehr verdunkelt als durch die des sich erneut zusammenbrauenden Unwetters. Überall waren Menschen zusammengebrochen. Alle litten an der gleichen Wunde. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte damals das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords angenommen – aus Überzeugung oder aus Angst. Es war dem Ministerium bekannt, dass Voldemort – wie Anfang der 80er Jahre – seine Schergen von Haus zu Haus geschickt hatte, um Menschen für seine Sache zu rekrutieren. Zweimal sagte man nicht „Nein!", ohne mit dem Leben zu büßen. Der Zustand derjenigen, die nur aus Angst um ihre Familie gehandelt hatten, war nicht so besorgniserregend wie der der überzeugten Mitläufer. Rodolphus Lestrange war einer der Ersten gewesen, die das reinigende Feuer nicht willkommen hießen und deswegen an ihm zugrunde gingen.

In seinem Büro im Ministerium las Arthur eine haarsträubende Meldung nach der anderen. Manche Namen der im Mungos eingewiesenen Patienten waren ihm bekannt, andere völlig fremd. Mittlerweile hatte die Presse Wind von den Ereignissen bekommen. Arthur musste seinen Kamin abstellen, damit er vor den ganzen Interviewanfragen Ruhe hatte. Eine Dame namens Kimmkorn war besonders hartnäckig. Beunruhigend war, dass tatsächlich noch so viele der Anhänger nach dem Sieg über Voldemort im Ministerium untergekommen waren. Die meisten von ihnen hatten nicht einmal der Schlacht vor Hogwarts beigewohnt, weil sie an anderen Orten auf Befehle warten sollten. Nach und nach sandte Dawlish seine ersten Verhöre an Arthur, der diese mit Anspannung las. Voldemort hatte geplant, nach Hogwarts der Reihenfolge nach das Ministerium, das Mungos und die gesamte Winkelgasse einzunehmen, um auf diese Weise die wichtigsten Anlaufstellen für Zauberer und Hexen unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben.

Arthur konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, ständig vor seinem inneren Augen Ginny zu sehen. Solange sie nicht in Sicherheit war, konnte er nicht klar denken.

Das Pergament mit der Aussage eines Familienvaters namens Humphrey Pidoray, einem der wenigen Todesser, die ansprechbar waren, weil das dunkle Mal nur oberflächlich gebrannt hatte, zitterte in Arthurs Händen, als er es las. Ein Schuldbekenntnis. Schuldig in dem Sinne, das dunkle Mal angenommen zu haben. Der Mann bestritt aber vehement, irgendwelche anderen Straftaten begangen zu haben, außer Voldemort nicht daran gehindert zu haben, sich sein gesamtes Vermögen anzueignen. Finanzielle Unterstützung, nicht mehr. Als Gegenleistung würde man seine Familie in Frieden lassen, hätten die Todesser ihm versprochen. Arthur blätterte weiter. Mr. Pidoray hatte eine Frau, fünf Kinder und lebte mit der gesamten Familie, einschließlich Großeltern und Urgroßeltern, in einem großen Haus. Arthur fragte sich, was er an der Stelle von Mr. Pidoray getan hätte, wäre jemals einer von Voldemorts Schergen auf die Idee gekommen, bei ihm anzuklopfen und ihn und seine Familie zu bedrohen. Natürlich wäre das nie geschehen. Die Weasleys waren „Blutsverräter", wie Malfoy immer so schön betont hatte. Aber wenn … Wie hätte er gehandelt, wenn Todesser seine Kinder bedroht hätten und er sie nur hätte retten können, indem er das dunkle Mal akzeptierte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Mit solchen Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab, konnte er sich nicht befassen. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, die Lage zu überprüfen und sich die Presse vom Hals zu halten.

Da der Minister nicht erreichbar war, wandte sich die Presse an Professor Dumbledore. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass es auch in Hogwarts solche Fälle gegeben hätte wie die, die dem Mungos im Übermaß zu schaffen machten. Die Gerüchte basierten auf der logischen Überlegung, dass Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts, nachweislich das Zeichen Voldemorts auf dem linken Unterarm trug.

„Es entzieht sich meiner Befugnis", erklärte Albus einem Journalisten über den Kamin, „über Patienten unseres Krankenflügels zu sprechen. Mir liegt daran, die Persönlichkeitsrechte zu wahren. Ich werde Ihnen also weder über lapidare Magenverstimmungen unserer Schüler berichten können noch über andere Gebrechen."  
„Aber ..."  
„Danke für das Gespräch." Albus hatte dem jungen Mann eine heftige Abfuhr erteilt. Trotz der vielen Anrufe entschied er sich dafür, den Kamin nicht zu schließen. Es könnte immerhin eine wichtige Mitteilung eintreffen. Ständig hielt er Kontakt zu Poppy, die ihm vor einer halben Stunde mitgeteilt hatte, dass die gesundheitliche Verfassung der beiden Patienten stabil wäre. Details gab es nicht. Weder stellte Poppy ihren Patienten viele Fragen noch gab sie Informationen an Dritte weiter. Diskretion stand bei ihr an erster Stelle.

Im Krankenflügel machte Poppy nach getaner Arbeit vorsichtshalber noch eine Visite, angefangen bei Harry, der so laut schnarchte, dass sie in Erwägung zog, ihn bei Gelegenheit auf seine Polypen anzusprechen.

Am Bett von Draco herrschte völlig unerwartet eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Es erstaunte Poppy, dass der junge Mann nicht mehr so weinerlich war wie zu Schulzeiten. Damals hat er bei einem winzigen Kratzer gestöhnt und geächzt, als stünde er zur Schwelle des Todes. Jetzt, mit einer so tiefen Verletzung, die ihn tatsächlich ins Jenseits hätte befördern können, schien es ihm nicht einmal schwerzufallen, für seinen gerade erwachten Sohn zu lächeln.

Severus machte ihr Sorgen. Seit sein Besuch gegangen war, wirkte er apathisch. Er reagierte erst beim dritten oder vierten Mal, wenn Poppy seinen Namen sprach. Harry war der Einzige, der Schlaf gefunden hatte. Draco und Severus war diese Erholung rätselhafterweise nicht vergönnt. Die Schmerzmittel, wie Poppy von beiden Patienten erfahren hatten, halfen nicht. Während Draco die Schmerzen durchstand und sich mit seiner Familie Abwechslung verschaffte, dämmerte Severus vor sich hin. Gerade als Poppy die Wandschirme verließ, die sein Bett umgaben, hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Poppy?"  
Sofort war sie an seiner Seite. „Was ist?"  
Schwächlich flüsterte er: „Ich möchte auf die Toilette."  
„Daraus wird leider nichts." Sie bückte sich und suchte in dem Schrank neben seinem Bett etwas.  
Verwundert drehte Severus den Kopf. „Poppy, ich möchte die Toilette aufsuchen!", wiederholte er energischer.  
Mit einem Male stand sie kerzengerade vor ihm und hielt zwei Gegenstände in der Hand. „Du hast die Wahl zwischen dem hier", sie hob die Ente, die in Krankenhäusern dazu verwendet wurde, Urin von bettlägrigen Patienten aufzufangen, „oder dem hier." Der Gegenstand in der anderen Hand ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.  
„Oh Merlin, eine Bettpfanne?", fragte er entrüstet. „Nein, das ist demütigend!" Er holte tief Luft. „Lass mich selbst gehen!"  
„Der Arm muss in dieser Position bleiben, Severus, damit die Phönixtränen nicht vergeudet werden. Ich habe nämlich keine mehr und du möchtest doch sicher, dass die Wunde heilt."  
Störrisch wie eh und je erwidert er grantig: „Dann werde ich es solange zurückhalten, bis es geheilt ist!"  
„Das wird bei dem Tempo drei, vier Tage dauern. So eine große Wunde braucht ein Weilchen."  
„Ich werde nicht", giftete er durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „vor aller Welt mein Geschäft verrichten."  
„'Vor aller Welt'?" Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir offensichtlich besser geht."  
„Poppy!"  
„Ich gebe dir mindestens drei Stunden. Länger wirst du es nicht aushalten. Also", mit gestrenger Miene hielt sie Ente und Pfanne in die Höhe, „was davon darf's denn sein?"  
„Nichts!"  
„Wie du meinst." Beide Objekte platzierte sie wieder in dem Schrank, bevor sie sich bei ihm verabschiedete.  
„Poppy?", wimmerte er. „Bitte!"  
Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Severus, ich habe während meiner Ausbildung zur Heilerin viele scheußliche Dinge gesehen, eine Menge skurriler Verletzungen behandelt und brutale Menschen meine Patienten nennen müssen. Nichts – und das versichere ich dir – ist für mich so normal wie die täglichen Bedürfnisse." Severus hatte eine Miene aufgesetzt, als hätte sie ihm gerade erklärt, er müsste vier Wochen lang bei Filch eine Strafarbeit absitzen. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Severus. Ich lass dich nicht aus dem Bett heraus." Er war ein schwerer Brocken, kein leichter Patient. „Jetzt hör mal gut zu: Es gibt einen Stillezauber um dein Bett herum und einen gegen, ähm, Geruchsbelästigung." Severus bekam dank Nevilles Blutspende ganz rote Wangen. „Niemand wird auch nur das Geringste mitbekommen", versprach die Heilerin.  
„Aber du ..."  
„Das ist meine Arbeit!", unterbrach sie mutig. Wieder verzog er das Gesicht, womit er Poppys Geduld strapazierte. „Oder sträubst du dich, weil wir uns schon so lange kennen? Ich könnte eine meiner jungen Schwestern damit beauftragen ..."  
„Nein! Merlin bewahre ..."  
„Also …?"

Nach langem Zögern und unter größten Anstrengungen deutete er auf die Bettpfanne und Poppy begann gleich darauf mit ihrer routinierten Arbeit.

Weit entfernt von Hogwarts musste jemand anderes auch ganz dringend auf die Toilette, aber entsprechende Örtlichkeit fehlte, die man normalerweise dafür benutzte. Stringer hielt sich den Bauch und atmete schwer. Fogg war so hilfsbereit, ihm das leere Einmachglas zu reichen, aus dem sie alle Pfirsiche vertilgt hatten.

„Soll ich da etwa reinmachen?" Stringer kräuselte die Nase. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"  
„Mein voller Ernst, denn ich habe leider keinen Stab bei mir, mit dem ich deine Hose reinigen könnte, sollte es einen 'Unfall' geben."  
„Die Stäbe liegen bestimmt noch oben in der Apotheke."  
Fogg nickte. „Und da liegen sie gut. Die Tür ist das Einzige, das hier wirklich verzaubert ist. Wir kommen nicht raus."  
Mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes deutete Stringer in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Wir haben das Oberlicht noch nicht ausprobiert."  
„Du wirst es gar nicht bis dahin schaffen, ohne dass ..."  
„Ich kann es halten!", wütete Stringer verlegen. „Herrje, ich hätte nicht den ganzen Pfirsichsaft trinken sollen."  
„Zu spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Zier dich nicht und folge dem Ruf der Natur." Fogg hielt Stringer das Einmachglas vor die Nase.  
„Das ist so demütigend!" Stringer nahm das Glas an sich und verdrückte sich in eine Ecke. „Hör weg!", forderte er von seinem Freund.  
„Wie soll ich das machen? Mir die Ohren abschrauben?"  
„Zuhalten!"  
Fogg schnaufte amüsiert. „Übertreib nicht. Ich weiß, wie sich so was anhört oder warst du nie auf einer öffentlichen Toilette?"  
„Ich kann nicht, wenn mich jemand von der Seite anquatscht!"

Beinahe – wirklich nur beinahe – wäre Fogg in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er tat seinem Freund den Gefallen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, obwohl der das nicht einmal sehen konnte. 625 Milliliter später schmückte ein erleichterter Ausdruck Stringers Gesicht.

„Zur Strafe müssten wir denen das Glas zurück zu den anderen ..."  
„Das ist eklig", rügte Fogg seinen Freund. „Stell es in die Ecke da und gut ist."  
Stringer kam dem Ratschlag nach, richtete seinen Blick danach auf das Oberlicht. „Versuchen wir's jetzt?"  
„Eigentlich möchte ich nicht ohne unsere Stäbe gehen. Mit denen kann man uns identifizieren. Die brauchen nur Ollivander zu fragen und ..."  
„Die sind aber oben und dort kommen wir nicht hin!"  
Resignierend nickte Fogg. „Dann eben ohne. Ich werde Miss Granger später aufsuchen und Sie bitten..."  
„Du hast wirklich eine Meise, weißt du das?"  
„Wieso?", fragte Fogg unschuldig.  
„Solltest du nochmal bei ihr auftauchen, wird sie dir wichtige Körperteile abhexen. Hast doch gehört, was dieser Todesser gesagt hat. Ich weiß, was Keimdrüsen sind und ich möchte meine gern behalten!"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das machen würde", winkte Fogg gelassen ab.  
Ernüchtert schüttelte Stringer den Kopf. „Du bist so naiv, dass du dich sogar von einer Nonne über den Tisch ziehen lassen würdest!" Von Fogg ließ er seinen Blick zum Oberlicht wandern, das er aufmerksam musterte. „Wenn du dich an die Wand stellst, dann kletter ich an dir hoch und öffne das Fenster."  
„Warum muss ich unten stehen?"  
„Weil du fetter bist als ich!" Wegen der verletzenden und vor allem unwahren Worte zog Fogg ein beleidigtes Gesicht, weshalb Stringer verbesserte. „Ich meine natürlich, weil ich leichter bin."  
„Da geht's aber nicht zur Straße raus. Wohin führt dieses Fenster?"  
Beide blickten die schmutzigen Glasscheiben mit einem solchem Respekt an, den man normalerweise nur für eine Mona Lisa oder einen Gobelin aufbringen würde. „Es führt nach oben."  
„Was sind wir heute wieder lustig", murmelte Fogg hinter Stringers Rücken. „Was machen wir, wenn wir draußen sind?"  
Ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken war die erste Antwort, bevor Stringer vorschlug: „Wir könnten dann in die Apotheke einbrechen und unsere Stäbe ..."  
„Moment!" Mit hochgehaltener Hand verbat Fogg seinem Freund jedes weitere Wort, so dass er in Ruhe in der Tasche seines Umhangs kramen konnte, um ein Notizbuch herauszuholen. Er schlug eine Seite auf und zitierte: „'Ich schwöre, ich gebe alle kriminellen Machenschaften auf und werde ein guter Mensch.'. Das hast du vorhin gesagt!"  
„Ich hab aber auch angefügt, wenn sie uns nur etwas zu essen bringen und das haben sie nicht." Skeptisch die Zunge in die Wange steckend betrachtete er Fogg und fragte: „Wer bist du? Irgendein Heiliger, der mich auf den rechten Pfad bringen will?"  
Seine Antwort wiegte Fogg zunächst ab, bevor er deutlich wurde: „Sagen wir es mal so: Wenn du noch einmal irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellst, dann bekommst du nichts – und ich meine absolut gar nichts – von meinem Vermögen ab."  
„Das", zischte Stringer, „ist Erpressung! Eine Straftat!"  
„Ich sehe es als Freundschaftsdienst. Vielleicht auch als kleinen Ansporn für dich. Und jetzt komm", Fogg stellte sich an die Wand und machte mit seinen Händen Steigbügel, „sitzt auf." Gerade wollte Stringer seine Schultern berühren, da stieß er ihn zurück. „Hast du dir die Hände gewaschen?"  
„Was?"  
„Na vorhin, nach deinem 'Geschäft'?"  
Stringer schnaufte. „Mit was denn? Soll ich sie mir mit der Flasche Ammoniak dahinten sauberätzen, nur weil du plötzlich Mr. Penibel geworden bist?" Grob packte Stringer ihn an den Schultern und stieß ihn an die Wand. Es war mühselig, an Fogg hinaufzuklettern. Dessen Hände rutschten immer auseinander, wenn er Schwung holen wollte. „Geh etwas in die Knie, ich steig auf deinen Oberschenkel." Fogg ging in die Knie und jaulte auf, als Stringer mit seinem Schuh einen Nerv im Bein malträtierte.

Es war bereits Mittag durch, als Hermine ihre Apotheke aufsuchte. Die Haustiere benötigten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Einige Kunden hatte sie am heutigen Tag unbeabsichtigt verprellt, weil die Apotheke ohne Ankündigung geschlossen war. Viele Menschen hatten ihr Haus jedoch wegen der Unwettermeldung für das Wochenende nicht verlassen. Nur ein paar Figuren wurden von den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen nach draußen gelockt, obwohl es sich bereits erneut bewölkte. Noch bevor sie zu den beiden in den Keller ging, kümmerte sie sich erst um die wichtigen Dinge. Sie zauberte sie ein Schild. „Wegen familiären Gründen geschlossen" stand nun gut leserlich an der Glastür. Fellini und Harry hatten sich miauend und schwanzwedelnd auf ihre Mahlzeit gefreut. Harrys kleinen Unfall in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers nahm sie ihm nicht übel, schon gar nicht wegen des schuldbewussten Blicken, den der Hund ihr zuwarf. Mit einem Desinfektionszauber war die Schweinerei schnell behoben. Erst nachdem sie all diese Dinge erledigt hatte, führte ihr Weg sie in den Keller.

Die beiden Gauner waren so beschäftigt damit, das Oberlicht zu erreichen, dass sie die sich öffnende Tür gar nicht bemerkten. Hermine hatte die beiden an der Wand ausfindig gemacht und sagte zunächst nichts, beobachtete nur still das Szenario. In gewisser Weise war es komisch mit anzusehen, wie Fogg unter dem Gewicht von Stringer immer mehr in die Knie ging und zu zittern begann. Sie bemerkten Hermine auch nicht, als sie nochmal von vorn begannen. Mit beiden Händen am Gesäß seines Freundes drückte Fogg ihn so gut es ging nach oben, bekam dafür versehentlich einen Tritt ins Gesicht, als Stringer dessen Schultern besteigen wollte. Sollte das so weitergehen, würden sie sich bei ihrem Fluchtversuch noch gegenseitig k.o. Schlagen, dachte Hermine. Sie könnte wohl stundenlang hier am Tisch gelehnt zusehen, ohne dass man von ihrer Anwesenheit Kenntnis nehmen würde.

Es war eine wackelige Angelegenheit. Beinahe hatte Stringer das Oberlicht erreicht, da hielt sich Hermine nicht mehr zurück und fragte mit kräftiger Stimme: „Warum nehmen Sie eigentlich nicht die Leiter, die links an der Wand lehnt?"

Fogg, mit seinem Freund halbwegs auf den Schultern, drehte sich um, was ein Fehler war, denn Stringer fand an der Wand keinen Halt mehr. Der obere Gauner ruderte wie wild mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, während Fogg mit dem Gewicht auf seinen Schultern ins Torkeln kam. Das Unvermeidbare geschah – sie fielen. Mit einem lauten Krach landeten sie auf unbenutzten Regalbrettern, Unmengen an verschieden großen Gugelhupfbackformen und einer ausgedienten, aber antiken Standnähmaschine, die ganz schnell unter dem Gewicht der beiden Männer ihre Kostbarkeit verlor und sich in Schrott verwandelte.

„Das erinnert mich an meine Kindheit", warf Hermine gelassen ein. Mit Furcht in den Augen blickten die beiden sie an, weil sie ihren Zauberstab zog und mit ihren Fingern leger mit ihm spielte. „Ich konnte den Clowns im Zirkus nie etwas abgewinnen."  
Mit den Armen schützte sich Stringer gegen die Bretter, die an der Wand entlang auf ihn zugerutscht kamen. Sofort meckerte er drauf los. „Was erwarten Sie denn? Sie haben uns hier ohne große Worte eingesperrt! Wir wussten ja nicht mal, ob Sie uns verhungern lassen wollen?" Demonstrativ warf Hermine ein Blick auf die Regale mit dem Eingemachten, so dass Stringer sich auf andere Weise Luft machen wollte. „Nicht einmal eine Toilette ..."  
Hermine hatte genug und wies ihn lautstark zurecht. „Halten Sie Ihren Mund! Sie fordern hier eine Luxusgefangenschaft, während meine beste Freundin durch Ihre Mithilfe entführt worden ist?"Auf der Stelle war Stringer still.  
„Miss, ähm", Verlegenheit machte sich bei Fogg breit. „Miss Granger, dürften wir wohl nachfragen, wie Sie in unserer Angelegenheit weiter verfahren wollen?"  
„Ich dachte eigentlich", sie hob beide Augenbrauen, um ihre Gleichgültigkeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen, „dass ich ein paar fiese Flüche an Ihnen beiden ausprobiere." Unbewusst führten die Gauner schützend ihre Hände vor 's Gemächt. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe genug von Ihnen. Verschwinden Sie, bevor sich der Gestank von Gaunerei noch in meinem Haus festsetzt!"  
Gegen die Beleidigung wollte Stringer offenbar wettern, doch Fogg gab ihm einen leichten Tritt ans Schienbein, damit der ruhig sein würde. Nochmals wandte sich Fogg kleinlaut an Hermine. „Und unsere Zauberstäbe?"  
„Die werfe ich Ihnen hinterher, sobald Sie meine Apotheke verlassen haben." Mit ihrem gezückten Stab wies sie in Richtung Kellertür. „Gehen Sie vor!"

Im Verkaufsraum angelangt öffnete Hermine die Tür, die zur Winkelgasse führte. Stringer war der Erste, der in die Freiheit rannte, doch Fogg zögerte. Weil sie ihn harsch anblaffte und einen Schubs gab, verließ auch er die Apotheke.

„Sie haben beide Hausverbot!" Wie versprochen warf sie ihnen die Zauberstäbe nach, die in dem aufgeweichten schlammigen Boden landeten. Mit einem lauten Knall warf sie die Tür ins Schloss, die sich auf der Stelle mit einem Schutzzauber versah.

Stringer schnaufte entrüstet und bückte sich nach den beschmutzten Stäben. Beide umfasste er mit seinem Umhang, um den Schlamm abzuwischen. Um seinen Stab kümmerte sich Fogg nicht. Er stand nur vor der Tür und blickte mitleidig drein wie ein Hund, den man aus dem Haus geworfen hatte.

„Komm schon." Stringer ging ein paar Schritte, blieb dann stehen und drehte sich um. „Komm endlich!"  
Als wäre für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen trottete Fogg seinem Freund hinterher, der ihn aufzuheitern versuchte. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja! Immerhin ist unsere Hose im Schritt noch gut gefüllt." Erleichtert atmete er ein und aus, blickte dabei gen Himmel. „Und es hat endlich aufgehört zu regnen."

Genau aufs Stichwort setzte der Platzregen ein. Beide stöhnten. Vereinzelte Besucher der Winkelgasse rannten, ihr Haupt mit einem magischen Schirm geschützt, an ihnen vorbei, ums das Trockene aufzusuchen – meist in Form des Tropfenden Kessels.

„Das Schicksal nimmt uns auf den Arm", grummelte Stringer, bevor er den Weg zum Gehängten einschlug. Mit einigem Abstand folgte Fogg ihm. Sein Gewissen macht ihm zu schaffen. In der Nokturngasse begann es wieder zu stinken, weil der Müll nass wurde. Feuchte Essensreste rochen weitaus widerlicher.

Der Gastwirt begrüßte sie freudig, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Fogg wurde das Gefühl nicht los, der Wirt hätte lediglich befürchtet, beide hätten die Zeche geprellt.

„Meine Herren, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht!"  
'Um die Bezahlung', dachte Fogg. „Es geht uns gut. Ein Missverständnis wollte geklärt werden."  
„Dann ist 's ja gut. Ihre Zimmer sind noch so, wie Sie sie verlassen haben."  
'Er hat nach Galleonen gesucht', vermutete Fogg, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Danke, wir sind oben. Wir müssen uns ausruhen."

Im Zimmer warfen sie eine Münze, wer als Erster das Badezimmer benutzen durfte. Fogg gewann.

Etwas später legte Stringer sich auf das Bett. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht ein Auge zugemacht, was er jetzt nachholen wollte. Sein Freund hingegen war fahrig, lief im Zimmer hin und her. An Schlaf war für Fogg nicht zu denken. Die Geräusche der Schritte störten Stringer beim Einschlafen.

„Kannst du dich bitte setzen? Oder dich hinlegen. Ich würde gern eine Mütze voll Schlaf ..."  
„Ich geh hin!", sagte Fogg völlig unerwartet, aber mit entschlossener Stimme.  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Stringer ihn an. „Wohin soll es denn gehen?"  
„Hopkins."  
Aufgeschreckt fuhr Stringer hoch. „Bist du übergeschnappt?"  
„Nein", Fogg fuhr sich mit einer zittrigen Hand durchs nasse Haar. „Nein", wiederholte er noch viel kräftiger. „Ich werde es wiedergutmachen!"  
„Was?" Neugierig setzte sich Stringer auf die Bettkante und wartete darauf, bis sein Freund sich ihm mitteilte.  
„Ich werde die Kleine da rausholen und ..."  
„Merlin, wirf Hirn vom Himmel!" Aufgebracht stand Stringer auf und packte seinen Freund an den Schultern, um ihn kurz zu schütteln. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde auf diese Weise die Schnapsidee von Fogg abfallen. „Was ist es nur, das dich plötzlich so seltsam macht? Du solltest deinen neuen Retterkomplex wirklich behandeln lassen, bevor das noch ansteckend wird!"  
„Verstehst du denn nicht, was wir getan haben?"  
„Wir", sagte Stringer langsam, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen, „haben gar nichts getan! Was wir tun wollten, hat nicht funktioniert. Uns trifft keine Schuld. Alex und Arnold – die beiden waren es!"  
„Aber wir sind ein Teil des Ganzen! Hätten wir uns da nicht eingemischt, wäre alles anders gelaufen. Die Squibs wären nicht herkommen, hätten nicht nach uns geschaut und wären nie auf sie aufmerksam gewor..."  
Stringer schüttelte den Kopf. „Unfug! Wer sagt denn, dass die nicht auch ohne uns das Gleiche getan hätten?"  
„Wir haben Miss Granger verärgert!"  
„Ah", machte Stringer erleuchtet und auch ein wenig missgestimmt, „haben wir uns etwa verguckt?"  
„Wie bitte?" Fogg klang echauffiert. „Ich mach mich doch nicht an die Braut von einem Todesser ran! Für wie selbstmordgefährdet hältst du mich eigentlich?" Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte lediglich die nächsten Tränke auch gern dort einnehmen, du blöder ..."  
„Keine Beleidigungen!", mahnte Stringer. „Und vergiss Hopkins. Der Mann ist nicht gut für uns."  
„Ach, aber für eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig schon?", rieb Fogg ihm unter die Nase.  
„Und was willst du tun? Einfach da einreiten und den wilden Mann spielen?"  
Fogg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum denn nicht?"  
„Vergiss nicht, dass zwei poplige Squibs und in die Schranken gewiesen haben! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die Muggel noch alles in petto haben."  
„Mir ist völlig egal was du tust, ich gehe!"  
Stringer hob die Hände. „Halt! Halt! Halt!"  
„Du musst nicht mit."  
„Natürlich muss ich!" Wütend riss Stringer seinen Umhang vom Haken und zog ihn sich über. „Sonst hältst du mich noch für einen Feigling." Weitere zornig gemurmelte Worte konnte Fogg hören und sie amüsierten ihn.  
„Wir können aber nicht einfach im Innenhof erscheinen."  
Stringer schüttelte den Kopf. „Habe ich auch nicht vor. Da ist ein Wald in der Nähe. Wir werden uns langsam anschleichen."  
„Kennst du einen wirksamen Desillusionierungszauber?"  
„Bedaure", gestand Stringer, „habe ich nie gelernt. Und ehrlich gesagt auch nie gebraucht." Plötzlich grinste er. „Mann, was könnte man damit für Sachen anstellen! Stehlen, ohne von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden."  
„Soll ich nochmal aus meinem Notizbuch zitieren?"  
„Reiz mich nicht", drohte Stringer scherzhaft, „ich hab nämlich einen wunderbaren Incendio drauf, den dein blödes Notizbuch nicht überleben würde."  
„Dann lass uns gehen. Apparieren wir zusammen?"

Ohne zu Zögern griff Stringer an Foggs Schulter und apparierte mit einem an einen Donner erinnerndem Getöse.

Ein Donner war auch in anderen Teilen des Landes zu hören. Die dicke Wolkendecke setzte wieder ihre Blitze frei. Durch das begleitende Grollen wurde Harry langsam wach, weil er geträumt hatte, sein Magen wäre für diesen Krach verantwortlich. Er blinzelte einige Male. Die hohe Decke des Krankenzimmers, die er als Kind schon so häufig nach dem erwachen gesehen hatte, beantwortete seine noch nicht gestellt Frage, wo er sich aufhielt. Er war in Hogwarts. Neben ihm schnarchte jemand. Vorsichtig drehte Harry seinen Kopf. Molly war auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen.

Mit einem Schlag wurde er sich der Situation bewusst. Er erinnerte sich vage an das, was im Raum der Wünsche geschehen war.

Ohne Lärm zu machen, sprang er vom Bett, nur um eine kühle Brise an seinem Gesäß zu spüren. Beide Hände führte er an sein Hinterteil. Er trug offenbar eines der Nachthemden von Poppy, die hinten offen waren. Seine Kleidung lag auf dem freien Stuhl neben Molly. Still machte er sich daran, seine Unterhose anzuziehen. Als er auf einem Fuß herumhüpfte, drehte er sich leicht. In dem Moment, als er die Hose unter dem Nachthemd hochgezogen hatte und aufschaute, blickte er in die Augen von Susan und Draco, die ihn die ganze Zeit über gesehen haben mussten – auch von der Kehrseite. Die kurze Unannehmlichkeit überbrückte er, indem er seinen Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt. Sie sollten ihn ignorieren. Susan blickte weg, Draco ebenfalls, so dass sich Harry weiter ankleiden konnte. Molly schlief noch immer. Die Strapazen der Nacht waren zu viel für sie gewesen.

Vollständig angekleidet schlich er zum Nebenbett, um sich nach Dracos Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen, aber auch um zu erfahren, was überhaupt geschehen war. Eine Erinnerung hatte Harry kaum noch daran.

Draco flüsterte, um Molly nicht zu wecken. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit dir passiert ist." Bedrückt blickte er zu seinem Arm, womit er Harrys Neugierde weckte. „Ich weiß nur, was mir passiert ist. Man hat mich hergetragen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wer es war. Es tut höllisch weh."  
„Darf ich mal?" Harry wollte unter dem Tuch nachschauen, das magisch über dem linken Arm schwebte. Mit einem Nicken gab Draco sein Einverständnis. Behutsam lüftete Harry das Tuch. Vor lauter Schrecken sog er Luft ein und trat einen Schritt zurück, weshalb das Tuch hinunterfiel und die gesamte Wunde freilegte. „Das war ich", flüsterte Harry schuldbewusst. „Das tut mir so leid."  
Draco verneinte wortlos. Genauso leise wie Harry äußerte er sich. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hab das ausgelöst. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Harry. Das Schlimmste ist überstanden. Es muss jetzt nur noch heilen."  
„Es sieht schmerzhaft aus."  
In Dracos blassem verschwitztem Gesicht, aus dem man herauslesen konnte, welche Qualen er durchlitt, zeichnete sich ein mildes Lächeln ab. „Fühlt sich so an wie es aussieht, würde ich sagen. Ich hab aber noch Glück gehabt." Er blickte auf die offene Wunde, in der die Phönixtränen Millimeter für Millimeter das Loch von außen nach innen mit frisch gewachsenem Gewebe füllten. „Severus hat es viel übler erwischt. Seine Wunde soll wesentlich größer sein, das habe ich jedenfalls gehört."  
Die grünen Augen hinter der runden Brille wurden ganz groß. „Wieso Severus? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Wo ist er?" Susan deutete auf auf das Bett gegenüber, das komplett durch Paravane abgeschirmt war. „Schläft er?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Wir können nicht schlafen. Keine Ahnung, warum. Es helfen auch keine Tränke gegen die Schmerzen."  
„Harry?" Das erste Mal meldete sich Susan zu Wort. Sie sah genauso mitgenommen aus wie ihr Mann. „Ich hätte ihn nicht an meiner Stelle schicken sollen, dann wäre es gar nicht erst dazu gekommen."  
„Susan, du hast es gut gemeint, und ich hätte seine Hilfe wirklich gern angenommen." Um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, blickte er Draco einmal in die Augen und dort verweilten sie, als er anfügte: „Nach Trelawneys Prophezeiung hat das passieren müssen. Nur wusste niemand, wann die Zeit gekommen war."

Harry erinnerte sich an den Moment, als er vorhin zusammen mit Hermine den Raum der Wünsche betreten hatte. Beide fanden sich in Severus' Traum wieder, den sie als solchen sofort erkannt hatten. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus wusste er, dass der Augenblick der Erfüllung gekommen sein musste. Da nur noch Ron und Hermine von diesem Thronsaal wussten, hatte er es nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft angesprochen. Einzig wichtig war gewesen, dass Severus in diesem Moment nicht allein sein durfte. Weil es Ginny war, die bei Trelawneys Prophezeiung anwesend war, hatte er die Worte auswendig gelernt. Er wollte vorbereitet sein.

'Ein jettschwarzes Symbol auf schneeweißem Grund kann nicht allein durch die Geheimnisse des Willens und seiner Gewalt schwinden', wiederholte Harry in Gedanken. Es reichte nicht, wenn man sich wie Severus das dunkle Mal fort wünschte oder davon träumte, von ihm befreit zu sein. 'Feuer verzehrt, ein Brand erneuert.' Sein Stab auf Dracos Unterarm hatte diesen Teil erfüllt. Um den Rest der Prophezeiung würde sich sicherlich Hermine kümmern, mutmaßte Harry.

Warum der kleine Unfall im Raum der Wünsche sich auch auf Severus ausgewirkt hatte, konnte Harry nur erahnen und seine Erklärung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Das schwarze Zeichen Voldemorts', die magische Verbindung zu den Todessern. Für Harry war es grauenvoll zu wissen, wieder etwas gefunden zu haben, das er mit Voldemort gemeinsam hatte, denn ursprünglich war nur der in der Lage gewesen, seine Anhänger über das dunkle Mal zu rufen. Harry wollte sich von Voldemort unterscheiden und ihm nicht ähneln und doch fand er immer wieder Übereinstimmungen.

Um sich abzulenken, schaute er zu den Wandschirmen hinüber. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, kurz bei Severus nach dem Rechten zu sehen, bevor er Hopkins die Leviten lesen wollte.

Gerade wollte er hinübergehen, da sah er Hermine aus Poppys Büro kommen. Sie sah aus wie ein wandelnder Leichnam. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen zeugten von Schlafmangel. Als sie Harry an Dracos Bett bemerkte, schossen ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe, genauso wie ihre Mundwinkel. Ihn wach und wohlauf zu sehen bedeutete eine Sorge weniger. Wegen der schlafenden Molly flüsterte sie nur, als sie bei ihm angekommen war.

„Sag mal, darfst du denn schon aufstehen?" Ihr Blick fiel auf das Pflaster über seiner Narbe. „Tut sie weh?"  
„Nein, juckt nur ein bisschen, sonst nichts."  
„Ich habe Fellini und Harry in die Obhut deines Elfs gegeben. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung?" Harry nickte, was sie unbewusst imitierte. „Ihr zieht jetzt los?"  
Wieder nickte er. „Ja, die anderen sind bestimmt noch oben und planen ohne mich, wie ich sie kenne." Ein Blick in ihre müden Augen bestärkte ihn darin, ihr eine bestimmte Frage zu stellen. „Kommst du mit?"  
Hermine zögerte, war hin- und hergerissen. Im ersten Moment wollte sie sofort bejahen, wollte sich mit Harry und Ron wie früher ins Getümmel stürzen, um Ginny zu befreien, doch dann ging sie mit sich zurate und fällte eine Entscheidung.  
„Nein, mein Platz ist diesmal nicht an eurer Seite."  
Sie schien etwas wehmütig, weshalb Harry ihre Hand nahm. In seinen Augen hatte sie die richtige Wahl getroffen. „Du brauchst Schlaf", legte er ihr nahe. „Wenn du aufwachst, ist alles wieder gut."

Sie hatte kaum geschlafen. Die ganze Nacht über gab es schon die Aufregung wegen der beiden Ganoven, die Severus aufgesucht und am Ende verhört hatte. Durch seine Hilfe wusste man überhaupt erst, wo sich Ginny aufhalten würde. Der Schlafmangel allein war nicht so schlimm, aber die Sorge zerrte an Hermines Nerven. Sie war seelisch völlig verausgabt.

Harry blickte erneut auf das durch Paravents abgeschirmte Bett. Susan und Draco verabschiedete er, bevor er sich dem Schlafplatz von Severus näherte. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn auf. Es war Hermine.

„Es geht ihm schlechter als Draco", wisperte Hermine, so dass weder Severus sie hören konnte noch einer der anderen in diesem Raum. „Sehnen, Bänder, Muskeln, Nerven – alles wurde durch den Brand komplett vernichtet. Er kann die Hand nicht einmal mehr bewegen."  
„Wie kann man ihm helfen?" Medizinisch oder heiltechnisch war Harry völlig unbewandert.  
„Da war etwas Schwarzes im Arm. Ich glaube", sie wurde noch leiser und lehnte sich an sein Ohr, „das war das dunkle Mal, das nicht weichen wollte. Ein Stück lebendige Magie von Voldemort. Wir haben es am Ende doch rausgespült und das Loch im Arm mit Phönixtränen gefüllt." Man hörte, wie ein Tropfen in eine Schale fiel. Das Geräusch ähnelte einem leckenden Wasserhahn. Hermine erklärte: „Die Tränen füllen die Wunde. Von außen nach innen wächst das Gewebe neu. Von Stunde zu Stunde wird das Loch minimal kleiner, deswegen laufen die Tränen über."

Als er nochmals zu Draco blickte, bemerkte er die Schale unter dem Arm, die die überschüssige Flüssigkeit aufgrund der Verdrängung auffing.

„Sag Severus alles Gute von mir", bat Harry.  
„Das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall tun!" Einen Augenblick später fand sich Harry mit einem Arm voll Hermine wieder. „Du kommst von deinem Besuch bei Hopkins gefälligst wieder und besuchst ihn selbst!"  
Harry musste lächeln und umarmte sie kräftig. „Ich werde dann gehen und ..."

Hinter den Wandschirmen hörte man plötzlich eine leise, raue Stimme nach Harry verlangen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett, schob einen der Schirme beiseite und betrachtete Severus.

„Harry, ich empfehle", seine Atmung war zittrig, „dass kein Expelliarmus angewandt wird. Die Waffen ..." Noch immer strengte ihn ein Gespräch an. „Die Waffen der Muggel sind sehr gefährlich." Severus sprach aus Erfahrung. Mit einem Expelliarmus hatte er den Ganoven entwaffnet, der die Schülerin Meredith in den Oberschenkel geschossen hatte. Als die Pistole an einen Baum prallte, löste sich eine Kugel, die seinen Oberarm streifte. „Keine Entwaffnungszauber!", legte er seinem jungen Freund daher ans Herz. „Verwandlungszauber sind weniger risikoreich."  
Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, dass hatte vorhin jemand aus der DA angesprochen." Mitfühlend legte er eine Hand an Severus' Schulter. „Danke für den Tipp. Wenn ich mit Ginny zurückkomme, dann gebe ich dir einen aus."  
Severus atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber keinen billigen Fusel, wenn es recht ist." Zu anstrengend war es, die Augen offen zu halten, also schloss Severus sie, wünschte dennoch viel Erfolg.

Für einen kurzen Moment nahm Harry Hermine zur Seite.

„Schlaf etwas, Mine. Ich werde mich sofort melden, wenn wir zurück sind. Kümmere dich um ihn." Gerade fragte sich Hermine, ob Nicholas oder Severus gemeint war, da fasste er sich plötzlich ans Herz. Einen Moment lang konzentrieren er sich auf etwas, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte, bevor er sich erneut an Hermine wandte – diesmal mit Hektik in der Stimme. „Ginny! Sie hat Angst. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren! Ich gehe jetzt zu den anderen."

Als Hermine ihm nachblickte, bemerkte sie, dass keiner von den anderen ihm hinterhersah. Niemand schien Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, fast als wäre er ein Geist, ein Windhauch – für alle Augen unsichtbar.

Im siebten Stock, als er auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche an ein paar Schülern vorbeikam, wunderte es ihn, dass sie ihn nicht grüßten. Unhöflich waren die Kinder normalerweise nicht. Er kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum, sondern setzten seinen Weg fort. Bei der DA angelangt blickten alle auf, als die Tür sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete und einen Augenblick später Harry sichtbar wurde – aus dem Nichts einfach auftauchte.

„Cool!", hörte man irgendjemanden sagen.  
Auch Ron zollte seinen Respekt: „Wow, Harry!"  
Auf das seltsame Verhalten seiner Freunde ging er gar nicht ein. Taten mussten folgen. „Also, Leute: Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass wir ..."  
„Harry", unterbrach Ron entschuldigend, „wir haben schon geplant und wollten dir nur noch unser Konzept vorlegen. Wenn das okay ist, meine ich."  
„Schon fertig geplant?", fragte er nach, obwohl Harry heimlich damit gerechnet hatte. Ron nickte. „Dann lasst hören, aber schnell. Ginny wartet."

Harry lag richtig. Ginny wartete.

Vorhin waren Männer in den Turm gekommen, die Tyler geweckt hatten. Der Mann hatte eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn, was ihm nur recht geschah.

„Was denn, hat dich etwa ein Mädchen überrumpelt?", hatte eine gesichtslose Stimme vorhin gefragt, als sie sich mucksmäuschenstill in die Schießscharte gepresst hatte.  
„Sie hat … mit Feuerbällen um sich geschossen." Der Lügner war von seinen Kameraden nach draußen gebracht worden. Irgendjemand hatte laut vermutet, sie wäre appariert.

Es war Ginnys Glück, dass keiner der Männer auf die Idee gekommen war, oben im Turm nachzusehen. Für Hopkins' Leute stand fest, dass sie nicht mehr hier war. So gab es auch keinen Grund mehr, die Tür zum Turm zu verschließen, doch so sehr sie auch wollte, das war nicht ihr Ausgang. Der ganze Innenhof, das konnte Ginny von einer der Öffnungen beobachten, war voll mit bewaffneten Leuten. Einige versteckten sich, um im entscheidenden Moment aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen zu können. Da die Tür als Fluchtweg wegfiel, blieben ihr nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Sie konnte warten, bis sie wieder voll bei Sinnen war, um eine Apparation zu wagen. Allerdings war sie sehr schwach. Man hatte ihr weder zu essen noch zu trinken gegeben und der Daumen schmerzte. Ziel und Wille waren nicht das Problem, aber am Bedacht haperte es. In diesem geschwächten Zustand würde sie weder weit kommen noch unzersplintert bleiben. Die zweite Möglichkeit rückte für Ginny immer mehr in den Vordergrund. Die schlüsselförmige Öffnung der Nische, in der sie sich versteckt hatte, war bröckelig. Ginny hatte bereits einige der Steine entfernen können, um die Lücke größer zu machen. Damit niemand auf sie aufmerksam werden würde, hatte sie alle Steine nach innen geholt und nicht einfach nach unten fallen lassen. Ihre linke Hand war kaum eine Hilfe, denn sie konnte die Finger nur unter Schmerzen bewegen.

Mit Hilfe eines kleineren Steines lockerte sie den krümeligen Mörtel mehr und mehr, um den größten Stein zu entfernen. Als sie ihn endlich nach innen gezogen hatte, war das Loch groß genug für ihren schlanken Körper. Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf hindurch. Es regnete in Strömen. Trotzdem atmete sie erleichtert auf, denn auf dieser Seite des Turmes wurde sie von der Freiheit begrüßt. Der Blick auf den wunderschönen Birkenwald war eine wahre Augenweide. Wenn es nicht so steil wäre, könnte sie den Turm und somit die Festung auf der Stelle hinter sich lassen. Vielleicht, hoffte sie, würde sie etwas finden, um sich langsam abzuseilen.

Vorsichtig ging Ginny wieder nach unten und wühlte in dem verwanzten Wäscheberg, in dem noch immer die Waffe lag. Sie ließ sie dort, weil sie für sie wertlos war. Ginny fand alte Hosen, Laken und Decken.

Eine Decke fand auch Hermine in dem Wäscheschrank in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Damit ließ sie sich auf der Couch nieder, um etwas Schlaf zu finden. Der Hund und der Kater hatten damit keine Probleme. Beide dösten bereits zusammengekuschelt auf einem der Sessel. Wobbel verhielt sich so leise wie möglich, obwohl Hermine ihm versichert hatte, er müsste auf sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ihre eignen Gedanken wüteten so laut in ihrem Kopf, dass sie das Kinderlachen aus dem Schlafzimmer kaum wahrnahm.

Hermine schloss die Augen, doch das verschlechterte ihre Situation. Kaum war sie durch die Lider von allen visuellen Reizen geschützt, wurden die Bilder in ihrem Kopf noch viel klarer. Ein Gemisch aus imaginären Kampfszenen zwischen Harry und Hopkins hielt sich die Waage mit der Erinnerung an wirklich stattgefundene Situationen wie die mit Fogg und Stringer. Immerzu drängte sich ein Bild von Severus in den Vordergrund, wie er sich mit aller Kraft anstrengte, am Leben festzuhalten. Wäre es möglich, dann würde sie im Krankenflügel schlafen, aber Poppy duldete so etwas nicht.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer drang das fröhliche Gegacker von Nicholas – gleich darauf auch die „Shht"-Geräusche von Wobbel. Ihr überanstrengter Geist malte sich aus, was die Zukunft bringen würde, sollte sie ihre Pflichten als Patentante erfüllen müssen. An einen frühen Tod von Harry und Ginny zu denken trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. In ihrem durch Erschöpfung ganz duseligen Kopf formten sich Illusionen von ihr, mit einem fünfjährigen Nicholas an der Hand, wie sie gemeinsam einen Zoo besuchten. Irgendwann würde er Fragen stellen. Fragen nach Vater und Mutter und nach deren Schicksal.

Heftig atmend schreckte Hermine auf. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl sie es so dringend brauchte. Einzig ihre überdrehte Fantasie wollte die Ruhe des Körpers nutzen, um sich ungezügelt auszutoben. Gerade ihrem Geist, der sich unzählige Möglichkeiten ausmalen konnte, wollte sie sich nicht ergeben. Hermine stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo Wobbel und Nicholas mit Stofftieren spielten, die durch Magie über den Boden laufen konnten.

„Miss Granger, haben wir Sie geweckt? Das bedaure ich außerorden..."  
„Nein, ich kann nur nicht schlafen. Ich gehe etwas spazieren."  
„Es regnet draußen ganz fürchterlich."  
„Das bisschen Wasser werde ich schon überleben."

Völlig übermüdet, weshalb sie kein Auge zumachen konnte, wanderte Hermine ziellos durch Hogwarts. Sie betrachtete die Bilder bei den Treppen, die verzierten hohen Fenster, die Wandteppiche und die steinernen Figuren. Immer mehr Schüler liefen ihr über den Weg, so dass sie vor ihnen nach draußen auf den Innenhof floh, der sich in der Nähe des Schulräume für Verwandlung befand. Hier war sie allein. Niemand wollte nass werden.

Alles, was sie hier sah, betrachtete sie nicht mehr mit den Augen eines Kindes, sondern mit denen einer erwachsenen Frau, die ihre ehemalige Schule besuchte. Die Erinnerungen brachten schöne und weniger schöne Momente hervor. Im Moment klammerte sie sich an die schönen.

An alles Schöne im Leben dachte auch Ginny, als sie den Entschluss fasste, trotz der verletzten Hand die unebenen Steine an der Außenseite des Turmes hinabzuklettern. Ihren gebrochenen Daumen hatte sie mit einem Stück Stoff fest umwickelt, so dass er in die Handinnenfläche gedrückt wurde. Dort würde er nicht stören, denn ihre Finger benötigte sie. Mit der gesunden Hand stützte sie sich am Boden ab, als sie sich vorsichtig nach vorn beugte, um ihren Weg nach unten zu betrachten. Zehn Meter? Zwölf? Von oben konnte sie die Höhe schlecht schätzen. Was sie jedoch trotz des schlechten Wetters gut ausmachen konnte, waren einige Steine, die leicht hervorstanden. Entweder hatten die damaligen Maurer den Turm schlecht erbaut oder die Steine hatten sich mit der Zeit verschoben. Manchmal ragte einer der Brocken nur ein Zentimeter heraus, manchmal zwei. Genügend Platz für ein paar Zehen und Fingerkuppen, um Halt zu finden. Hoffentlich!

Ginny schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor sie sich auf den Bauch legte und rückwärts aus dem Loch kroch. Ihre Angst, in die Tiefe zu stürzen und auf die Felsen aufzuschlagen, verdrängte sie, doch jemand spürte es. Harry. Immer wieder fühlte er Adrenalin durch seine Adern fließen, das nicht das seine zu sein schien. Was Ginny tat oder wo sie sich im Moment befand, das wusste er nicht. Er verspürte aber Angst und die gehörte nicht ihm selbst.

„Also", Ron stellte sich vor Fred, „Gruppe 1 nimmt die Besen." Man hatte die besten Flieger ausgewählt, die von der Luft aus die Festung umkreisen sollten. Mit einem Plan in der Hand wandte er sich an George, hinter dem nicht so viele DA-Mitglieder standen wie hinter Fred. „Gruppe 2 – die Thestrale. Ihr fliegt zwischen uns. Wir", er sprach zu seinen Leuten, „nehmen auch die Besen."  
Seamus meldete sich zu Wort. „Wie lange werden wir ungefähr brauchen, Harry? Mit dem Auto sind es bei der kürzesten Strecke um die 150 Kilometer."  
„Ja, sind es. Wir nehmen aber die Fluglinie, die direkte Verbindung von hier nach Clova. Wir sind nicht gerade langsam. Ich schätze, wir werden nicht mal eine halbe Stunde brauchen." Angelina nahm diese Information zur Kenntnis, aber es sah so aus, als würde ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge brennen. Harry bemerkte das und fragte geradeheraus: „Ja?"  
„Ich ... Lacht mich bitte nicht aus, aber warum apparieren wir nicht einfach, anstatt mit Besen und Thestralen dort aufzuschlagen?"

Die Frage war berechtigt. Einige von den DA-Mitgliedern schienen sich während der Planung, die die Weasleys übernommen hatten, nicht getraut zu haben, diesen Punkt anzusprechen.

„Das ist einfach", erklärte Fred, der das Wort an alle richtete. „Wir wollen nicht nur Ginny dort rausholen, sondern diesen Leuten zeigen, dass sie sich nicht mit der Zaubererwelt anlegen sollten!"  
„Aber warum?", wollte Hannah wissen. Nicht nur sie, das konnte man an einigen Gesichtern ablesen, wollte eine Antwort auf diese Frage.  
Ron richtete das Wort an alle, um etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. „Das detailliert zu erklären dauert zu lange. Lasst euch nur gesagt sein, dass Ginny nicht die Erste ist. Ich weiß, dass man Hopkins verdächtigt, einige Zauberer und Hexen getötet zu haben." Vorsichtshalber hielt er seine Hände hoch, damit niemand ihn unterbrechen würde. „Man konnte ihm noch nichts anhaben. Der Muggelminister wollte sich drum kümmern. Offensichtlich hat er versagt. Deswegen wollen wir ihm ein für allemal zeigen, dass er sich die falschen Leute ausgesucht hat. Wir lassen so was nicht mit uns machen!"

Alle waren schockiert darüber zu erfahren, dass dieser Mann, der nun eine aus ihrem Kreis in seiner Gewalt hatte, für seine Taten bereits bekannt sein sollte.

„Es geht los!"

Stille trat ein. Ein Schlachtruf blieb aus. Die DA-Mitglieder hielten einmal kurz ihre Stäbe gen Decke, genau wie damals, wenn sie wortlos zeigen wollten, dass sie bereit dazu waren, das Weiß im Auge des Feindes zu sehen. Die Stäbe blieben in den Händen. Die Mitglieder waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt und stählten sich für das, was kommen würde. Jeder kannte die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen. Sie waren ein Team.

Der Raum der Wünsche öffnete ganz von allein seine Türen. Harry war der Erste, der mit entschlossenem Gang den Flur betrat. An Schülern und Lehrern vorbei verströmte die DA eine gewaltige Kraft, die jeder zu spüren vermochte. Alle traten beiseite, als Harry mit seinen Anhängern die Stufen hinabstieg. Einzig die Schritte der wortlosen Gruppe waren laut hallend zu vernehmen. Sie erinnerten an ein furchtloses Heer aus antiker Zeit, das sich mit Schild und Lanze furchtlos einer Schlacht näherte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry, wie sich Gordian schützend vor Meredith stellte, als sie an ihnen vorbeischritten. Von diesem Anblick wurden seine Gedanken an das bevorstehende Gefecht abgelenkt. Die beiden Schüler zeigten Angst vor ihm. Wegen dieser Erkenntnis geriet Harry für einen Augenblick ins Straucheln, denn er war sich darüber bewusst geworden, welchen Eindruck er mit der DA hinter sich machte. Sie wirkten bedrohlich! Harry wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde waren todernst, selbst die von den sonst so lustigen Zwillingen. Eine Gruppe wie diese konnte Angst einjagen, selbst ihm, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass es durchweg gute Menschen waren.

Die kleine, dennoch effektive Streitmacht war mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet, die sie allen Außenstehenden demonstrativ zur Schau stellten. Wie eine dichtgeschlossene, lineare Kampfformation schritten seine Freunde durch die Gänge – folgten treu demjenigen, der Voldemort getötet hatte.

Sie folgten ihm. Folgten ihm.

Abermals verfehlte einer von Harrys Füßen den sicheren Schritt. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter gab ihm sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Harry?" Es war Ron. „Alles okay?"

Ein Nicken sollten seinen besten Freund davon überzeugen, dass alles Bestens war, aber das war es nicht. Das war es absolut nicht. Wo war der Unterschied zwischen Voldemorts Anhängern und der DA, wo doch beide einem mächtigen Magier folgten?

Im Innenhof angelangt war der erste Zauber, den jeder sprach, ein unspektakulärer Regenschutzzauber. Harry nutzte diesen Moment, um auf den Rand des Brunnens zu steigen und zur DA zu sprechen.

„Wir gehen dort nicht hin, um zu töten." Jeder horchte auf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass es Tote gi..."  
Bill fiel ihm ins Wort. „Harry, die haben Ginny!"  
„Das ist mir nicht entgangen!", fauchte er zurück, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich wünsche trotzdem keinen Mord und Totschlag! Ich will das nicht, verstanden? Keine Rache, keine bösen Späßchen. Wir haben genügend Zaubersprüche auf Lager, mit denen wir der Lage Herr werden können. Das sind keine Todesser, Leute. Das sind Muggel."  
„Die Knarren haben", erinnerte Dean murmelnd.  
„Waffen, die aus Metall sind und die wir leicht verwandeln können." Harry blickte seine Truppe an und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Macht unsere gute Professor McGonagall stolz und seid besonders kreativ bei den Verwandlungszaubern."

Sein Blick fiel auf Luna, die noch keinen Impervius gesprochen hatte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen und einem seligen Lächeln den Regen aufs Gesicht fallen ließ.

„Gehen wir!"


	204. Das Weiß im Auge des Feindes

Liebe Leser,

wie es aussieht, werde ich einen 2-Wochen-Rhythmus bei den Updates einführen müssen. Das gefällt mir genauso wenig wie euch, aber es geht zeitlich nicht mehr anders.

Hi **Paule**,

wenn ich der Festplatte und dem PC folge, dann muss ich einfach um den Tisch herumgehen :) Der Goblin kam nur auf vor. Auf allen anderen Seiten habe ich die aktuellste Version des Kapitels geladen. Der Goblin versteckte sich noch in der alten, die auf meinem Arbeits-PC schlummerte. Habe nicht dran gedacht, die neuste Version von einer der anderen FF-Seiten zu verwenden.  
Ein Werwolf als Animagus? Da kommt die Frage auf, ob das möglich ist. Wären andere magische Wesen (Fluuper, Einhorn, Phönix usw.) auch eine mögliche Animagusgestalt? Gute Frage.  
Severus stelle ich mir als sehr unangenehmen Patienten vor - und für einen zickigen. Je mehr er nörgelt, desto besser geht es ihm ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,

Schwein gehabt. Mit deinem Urlaub bist du ein paar üblen Cliffhangern entkommen. Danke für das Kompliment. Freut mich immer wieder, für Spannung sorgen zu können und das nach so vielen Kapiteln.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Vom Brunnen im Innenhof marschierte die DA über die Brücke in Richtung Verbotenen Wald, wo die Thestrale weideten. Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler. Vor dem erneut eintretenden Regen waren sie durch einen Zauber geschützt. Allen voran lief Harry. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen ging Charlie dicht an seiner Seite und schien etwas abzuwarten. Je näher Harry dem Wald kam, desto weniger traute er seinen Augen. Eine massige Gestalt wartete friedlich vor den Bäumen. Es wunderte ihn etwas, dass seine Freunde hinter ihm wegen des riesigen Tieres nicht die Flucht ergriffen, nicht einmal miteinander tuschelten oder Fragen stellten.

„Charlie!" Harry wandte den Kopf und blickte in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht, das von roten langen Haaren umrandet wurde. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" Harry grinste zurück, bevor er den wuchtigen Körper des Tieres aus sicherer Entfernung musterte.  
„In Anbetracht der Ereignisse der letzten Tage verwundert es mich nicht wirklich, dass du etwas sehen kannst, das ich durch einen Desillusionierungszauber geschützt habe." Charlie packte Harry an der Schulter und schob ihn nach vorn, immer näher an das beeindruckende magische Tier heran. „Möchtest du einem alten Freund nicht 'Hallo!' sagen?"

Als Charlie mit Hilfe seines Stabes den Zauber entfernte, erschien für die anderen DA-Mitglieder ein ausgewachsener Norwegischer Stachelbuckel aus dem Nichts. Alle machten einen Satz nach hinten, auch Harry, doch Charlies Hand hielt ihn in Position.

„Das ist doch nur Norbert", erklärte Charlie mit unschuldiger Miene.  
„Norbert?", wiederholte Dean ungläubig. „Das ist ein blutrünstiger Drache!"  
„Ist er nicht! Er ist handzahm, zumindest bei mir", beteuerte Charlie und hob daraufhin demonstrativ seinen Arm. Der lange Hals bewegte sich schlangenartig, bis der klobige Kopf freundlich an die grüßende Hand stupste. Aus der Nähe konnte Harry die lebhaften Augen des Drachen sehen. Sie zeugten von Intelligenz.  
„Habt ihr Hagrid schon Bescheid gegeben?"  
Auf Harrys Frage hin nickte Charlie. „Natürlich! Gleich nachdem ich hier angekommen bin. Er hat ihn schon begrüßt. Wir wollten eigentlich heute wieder zurück nach Rumänien."  
„Warum ist Norbert hier?" Voller Unverständnis schüttelte Harry den Kopf, bis ihm eine wilde Idee kam. „Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa fliegen?"  
„Willst du?", bot Charlie sofort an.

Das war ganz sicher ein verlockendes Angebot, doch er vertraute bei dieser Mission lieber auf seinen Twister, den superschnellen Rennbesen.

„Dankeschön, aber ich habe heute lieber etwas unter dem Hintern, das ich in- und auswendig kenne. Vielleicht kennt er mich ja nicht mehr? Ist immerhin schon eine ganze Weile her, dass wir uns gesehen haben", meinte er und wartete ab, was Charlie dazu sagen würde. Dennoch näherte Harry sich dem Geschöpf, welches seine Freunde und er damals beim Schlüpfen aus dem Ei beobachteten durften. Der Kopf des Drachen kam dichter an Harry heran. Die Nüstern bebten, als Norbert an ihm schnupperte. Es roch ein wenig nach Schwefel, aber auch nach Äpfeln, als der Atem des Drachen sein Gesicht streifte.  
„Siehst du, Harry?" Charlie lächelte breit. „Kein Problem, er erinnert sich an dich."  
Vorsichtig befühlte Harry die schuppige Haut am Kopf, direkt an den großen Nasenlöchern. Hinter ihm fragte Colin: „Sagt mal, woher habt ihr bitteschön einen Drachen?"  
Auch die anderen wollten eine Antwort darauf, die Charlie ihnen geben wollte, aber nicht sofort. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die erzähl' ich euch später."

Die Truppe war vollständig. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. Da standen sie alle und warteten, bis er sein Okay geben würde. „Dann sind wir alle flugbereit? Gruppe 2 kann zu den Thestralen gehen." Harry nickte zum Wald hinüber, wo sich Luna bereits zu den geflügelten Wesen gestellt hatte und wartete.

Ein Drittel der DA machte sich auf den Weg zu den geflügelten Wesen, während die anderen sich um Harry und den Drachen scharte. Ein Drache – dazu noch ein zahmer – war ein seltener Anblick. Ein paar überwanden ihren Respekt und befühlten vorsichtig das Gesicht des Drachen, der sich die Streicheleinheiten mit einem tiefen, gurgelnden Geräusch gefallen ließ.

Als sich die Thestrale erhoben, bestiegen die anderen beiden Gruppen ihre Besen. Auch Harry stieß sich vom Boden ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Unbemerkt von ihm selbst setzte er sich an die Spitze des Trupps. Mit Hilfe von Desillusionierungszaubern unsichtbar gemacht flogen sie in Formation dicht über die Bäume hinweg.

Niemand bemerkte die Gestalt am Boden, die immer kleiner wurde. Es war Hermine, die denen hinterherschaute, die sie so gern begleiten wollte. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, einen Drachen gesehen zu haben, doch es konnten auch nur die dunklen Wolken gewesen sein, die die Form von großen Schwingen angenommen hatten.

„Viel Glück!", flüsterte sie ihren Freunden hinterher, die sich nach und nach mit einem Zauber unsichtbar machten und in den sich aufblähenden Cumulonimbuswolken verschwanden. Schwermütig seufzte sie und setzte ihren Weg fort. Obwohl es mittlerweile wieder stark regnete, schlenderte sie über die Wiesen und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Vielleicht, dachte sie, hätte sie einen Felix Felicis einnehmen sollen. Jetzt, nachdem sie laut der Prophezeiung das tränende Herz finden sollte, würde sie mit einem Glückstrank wahrscheinlich bei ihrem Spaziergang stolpern und mit dem Gesicht in der gesuchten Zutat landen. Im Moment wollte sie jedoch einfach nur ihren Kopf beruhigen. Albus hatte ihr gesagt, sie würde ihren Verstand benötigen.

„Hermine?"  
Aufgeschreckt drehte sie sich um und stolperte, landete dabei mit der Hand auf einer Diestel, anstatt auf der letzten gesuchten Zutat. „Autsch!"  
„Hast du dir was getan?" Eine einzige große Hand half ihr mit Leichtigkeit auf.  
„Hagrid!"  
„Ich wollt dich wirklich nich' erschreck'n."  
„Schon gut." Mit einer Hand befreite sie ihre Hose von Grashalmen und kleinen Ästen.  
„Was tust du hier drauß'n? Es regnet in Strömen." Ohne ihr die Zeit für eine Antwort zu gewähren fragte er: „Willst du auf einen heißen Tee reinkommen? Hab' gerade das Wasser aufgesetzt und wollte noch Fang reinrufen." Schon kam der schwarze Sauhund angerannt. Der Hund war völlig durchnässt, freute sich aber trotz des hohen Alters des Lebens. „Da bist du ja, alter Junge." Obwohl Hermine ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, legte Hagrid eine seiner warmen Hände, die so groß wie ein Mülltonnendeckel war, auf ihren Rücken und schob sie in Richtung Hütte.

Hermine ließ sich bedienen. Der Halbriese schien zu wissen, dass sie nicht in Höchstform war.

„'s war 'ne schreckliche Nacht, hab ich gehört." Hagrid hatte seine Ohren immer überall.  
„Ja", stimmte sie halbherzig zu. Nach Reden war ihr nicht zumute, aber nach Gesellschaft und Ablenkung.  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Ginny wird schon nichts passier'n." Er reichte ihr eine seiner kleineren Tassen mit nur einem halben Liter Fassungsvermögen. Der Tee duftete nach Himbeeren. Severus. Seit wann hatte sie solche Assoziationen?  
„Rubus idaeus", murmelte sie, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm.  
„Was?"  
„Die Himbeere, das Aspirin der Natur."  
Hagrid machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"  
„Ein bisschen schon."  
„Ja", der Halbriese nickte, blickte betreten drein. „Ja, das glaub ich gern." Plötzlich stand er auf und holte etwas. Als er sich wieder setzte, hielt er ihr eine Büchse mit Keksen entgegen.  
„Nein, vielen Dank."  
„Die sind nich' von mir. Hab ich von Professor McGonagall geschenkt bekommen."  
„Oh." Verlegen griff Hermine zu und knabberte an ihrem Walkers Shortbread. Wären es selbst gebackene Kekse von Hagrid gewesen, würden die erst schmecken, wenn man sie zuvor eine halbe Stunde im Tee eingeweicht hätte.  
„Ich hab auch gehört", begann Hagrid vorsichtig, „was Professor Snape passiert ist. Und auch dem jungen Mr. Malfoy."  
Woher 'hörte' Hagrid so etwas nur immer, fragte sich Hermine? „Im Krankenflügel hat eine Heilerin gesagt, dass es im Mungos ähnlich aussehen soll." Hagrid horchte auf und lauschte. „Es hat alle Todesser getroffen."  
„Tatsächlich? Wie ist das nur passiert?"

So begann Hermine zu erzählen, was sie wusste. Hagrid hing ihr an den Lippen. Offenbar hatte er von Albus nur Bruchteile von dem erfahren, was sich im Krankenflügel abgespielt hatte. Der Halbriese fühlte wegen seines großen Herzens bei jedem ihrer Worte mit den Patienten mit. Durch die Nacherzählung der Geschehnisse erlebte Hermine alles noch einmal ganz bewusst, aber mit einem notwendigen, emotionalen Abstand. Auf diese Weise konnte sie die Ereignisse viel besser verkraften, überdenken und analysieren. Als sie mit der Geschichte fertig war, war auch der halbe Liter Tee aus ihrer Tasse verschwunden.

„Möchtest du noch ...?"  
Hermine winkte ab. „Nein danke, ich werde noch etwas spazieren gehen. Ich suche etwas. Vielleicht finde ich es durch Zufall."  
„Was suchst du denn? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."  
„Das ist lieb, Hagrid, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist oder wie es aussehen soll. Es kann eine Blume sein, eine Grassorte, eine Holzart oder eine Frucht, sogar ein Mineral. Du weißt ja, dass man selbst Mondstein für Zaubertränke benutzt." Ihr Kopf war nun wieder klar, nur ihr Körper blieb weiterhin müde.  
Hermine stand bereits auf, als Hagrid sagte: „'s ist schade, dass du nicht früher hergekommen bist. Dann hätte ich dir ein ganz prächtiges Tier zeigen können."  
Eines seiner Monster, dachte sie. „Was für ein Tier?"  
„Charlie war vorhin hier. Weiß du, wen er mitgebracht hat?" Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte, rückte er mit der Sprache heraus, während sich ein Lausbubenlächeln auf seinem Gesicht niedergeschlagen hatte. „Norbert!"  
„Nein, wirklich?"  
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ein wundervolles Wesen, ganz wundervoll und so sanft", begann er zu schwärmen. „Er hat mich sofort wiedererkannt!" Auf den Drachen war Hagrid besonders stolz. Immerzu hatte Charlie ihm Fotos aus Rumänien geschickt, damit der Halbriese nicht zu sehr unter der Trennung leiden würde.

„Ich habe Neville vorhin gesehen", sagte Hagrid verabschiedend, als er sie bereits zur Tür begleitet hatte. „Sah sehr blass aus, der Arme. Ist wohl jetzt im Gewächshaus und ruht sich aus. Vielleicht braucht er Gesellschaft?"  
„Vielleicht besuche ich ihn. Bis dann, Hagrid. Und vielen Dank für den Tee."

Mit einem aufgefrischten Impervius wanderte Hermine erst ziellos umher. Dabei hielt sie die Augen nach ihr unbekannten Pflanzen offen und die, die sie nicht kannte, pflückte sie.

Auch die Mitglieder der DA erneuerten ihren Zauber, um während des Fluges vor dem Regen geschützt zu bleiben. Wie vorhergesagt dauerte es nicht mal eine halbe Stunde. Sie konnten die Festung von Hopkins am Horizont ausmachen konnten. Direkt darüber hatten sich schwarze Wolken zusammengebraut, die den Tag zur Nacht machten.

Ein Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken, als er das alte Gebäude und den hohen Turm sah.

Keine Toten.

Der Plan stand fest. Es gab kein zurück. Man wurde erwartet, das wusste man von den Aufzeichnungen von Rons Patronus'. Sie erwarteten Harry Potter und den sollten sie bekommen. Ein Überraschungsangriff war unter diesen Umständen kaum möglich, also sollten die Muggel eine Show bekommen, die es in sich haben würde. Wenn für die Muggel eine Überraschung vorhanden war, dann hieß die klipp und klar Norbert. Den Muggeln einen Drachen zu präsentieren würde ihnen einen mächtigen Schrecken einjagen. Charlie beteuerte, dass die Haut von Norbert so schwer gepanzert war, dass selbst eine kleine Rakete dem Tier nichts anhaben könnte. Trotz seiner Ideale gefiel Harry die Idee mit dem Drachen besonders.

Wie ein bedrohliches Gebilde kam die Festung immer näher. Die Gruppen 1 und 3 flogen – noch immer getarnt – ihre Bögen, um sich in einiger Entfernung um das Gebäude herum zu positionieren. Harry blieb in der Luft stehen, die Thestrale hinter ihm ebenfalls. Nur Charlie flog mit dem Drachen über ihre Köpfen hinweg, was man nur an den heftigen Windstößen durch die kräftigen Flügel spüren könnte.

'Jeden Moment', dachte Harry, 'würde Charlie als Erster den Desillusionierungszauber aufheben und für alle Muggel sichtbar werden.'

Neugierig blickte Harry nach oben und sah, wie sich erst die Umrisse des gewaltigen Drachen vom finsteren Himmel abzeichneten, bis er im Landeanflug komplett sichtbar war. Keine Sekunde später schlug Norbert seine stählernen Klauen in die Mauern der Festung. Unter dem ungeheuren Gewicht des Feuerspeiers barsten die Steine auseinander, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Im gleichen Augenblick entfernten auch alle anderen ihre Desillusionierungszauber.

Die paar Figuren auf dem Innenhof, die verschreckt hin und her liefen, blieben plötzlich stehen und schauten nach oben. Für Hopkins' Leute breitete sich am Himmel eine Schar magischer Feinde aus, als die Gruppen nach und nach sichtbar wurden – auf Besen und dämonisch aussehenden Thestralen. Irgendjemand schrie beim Anblick des Drachen. Für Charlie ein Stichwort.

Auf ein Zeichen seines Herrn holte Norbert tief Luft und erhellte den tiefschwarzen Wolkenhimmel mit einem laut rauschenden Feuerball und dem wahrnehmbaren Geruch von Schwefel. Der Feuerschweif berührte nicht einen einzigen Stein der Festung, sondern driftete nach oben – eine Warnung für die Muggel. Bei diesem angsteinflössenden Anblick brach in der Burg die Hölle los. Hopkins' Männer rannten wild durcheinander, brüllten sich gegenseitig Befehle zu. Am lautesten schrie Hopkins selbst, der eine Handfeuerwaffe auf den Drachen richtete. Erste Schüsse fielen. Durch Norberts langen und dicken Hals war Charlie vor den Kugeln geschützt. Man konnte erkennen, wie einige Männer zu einer Kiste rannten und sich die Taschen mit schwarzen, eiförmigen Gebilden voll stopften, um sich danach in das Getümmel des Kampfes zu stürzen, der im Moment noch sehr ungerecht schien, denn der Feind schwebte unerreichbar am Himmel.

„Die Zauberer, sie greifen an!", rief eine der Gestalten im Innenhof der Festung. Eine Lüge, denn bisher hatte keiner von der DA seinen Finger krumm gemacht.

Ein Muggel warf eines der eiförmigen Gegenstände nach oben. Der Wurfarm war schwach, das Ei flog von der Anziehungskraft getrieben einen Bogen und explodierte an einem Nebengebäude der Festung, dessen Fenster durch den Druck zersplitterten.

„Bist du übergeschnappt?", rügte eine gesichtslose Stimme. „Willst du uns umbringen?"

Für Granaten waren sie also zu hoch, nahm Harry erleichtert zur Kenntnis. Über Granatenwerfer, von denen Dean erzählt hatte, verfügten die Muggel offenbar nicht.

Trotzdem warfen in ihrer Panik noch andere Personen mit diesen Sprengkörpern. Jedes Mal, wenn eine der Granaten flog, landete es nach gebogener Flugbahn wieder auf dem Boden im Innenhof und explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, gefolgt von umherfliegendem Sand und Geröll.

„KEINE GRANATEN MEHR!", befahl Hopkins, der noch immer mit seiner Waffe wahllos ein Ziel am Himmel anvisierte und feuerte, doch er traf niemanden. Starker Wind und der in die Augen fallende Regen erschwerten einen Treffer. Hopkins' Stimme hallte über den ganzen Platz. „Greift euch die Maschinenpistolen, lasst niemanden am Leben! Wir machen keine Gefangenen!" Einen Moment später ließen seine Männer die Rhapsodie in Blei erklingen.

Die Formation der Besenflieger löste sich auf. Einige machten sich unsichtbar, andere flogen in einem Affenzahn um die Festung herum. Verwirrungstaktik. Bei unter Imperius stehenden Feinden hatte das damals stets wunderbar gefruchtet.

Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Einerseits warteten die Muggel mit schwerem Geschütz auf, doch die Zauberer machten keine Anstalten, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Stattdessen trieben sie ihre Spielchen mit den Muggeln, zeigten ihre Schnelligkeit auf Besen und Thestralen und machten sich unsichtbar, bevor sie aus dem Nichts wieder auftauchten. Bisher hatte kein einziger von der DA auch nur einen Zauberspruch gegen Hopkins' Männer abgefeuert. Lediglich sich selbst hatten sie magisch gegen Kugeln geschützt.

Um die Muggel abzulenken, flogen Angelina und Alicia dicht nebeneinander einmal komplett um die Festung herum. Als sie den Turm erreichten, sah Angelina etwas aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Alicia!", schrie sie der ehemaligen Mitschülerin hinterher, so dass die eine Wende machte.  
„Was ist? Wir haben keine Zeit zum Ausruh..."

Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete Angelina auf den Turm und da sah Alicia es auch. Jemand klammerte sich an der Außenseite fest, kletterte bei dem Regen und dem starken Wind Stein für Stein hinunter. Wenn einer der Muggel so sehr in Panik geraten war, dass er sogar einen so gefährlichen Ausweg wie diesen in Betracht zog, mussten sie eingreifen. Niemand durfte ums Leben kommen. Gemeinsam näherten sich die beiden langsam der Person.

„Ist das etwa …?"  
Angelina erkannte die Frau, die sich im ungesicherten Freiklettern übte. „Ja, es ist Ginny!"  
„Worauf warten wir dann?"  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", mahnte Angelina, „damit sie nicht erschrickt und fällt."

Beide flogen auf Ginny zu, die sich einige Meter über der Erde mit ihren Fingerspitzen an den Steinen festkrallte. Die Kraft hatte sie verlassen. Die Hälfte des Weges war sie bereits hinuntergeklettert, doch jetzt konnte sie weder weiter nach unten noch zurück nach oben. Die Muskeln waren so angespannt, dass ihre Gliedmaßen vollkommen steif waren. Sie konnte nicht mehr.

Alicia nahm die Position an Ginnys Beinen ein und war bereit zuzugreifen. Angelina flog in Höhe des Oberkörpers. Leise, damit sie nicht zusammenfahren und den Halt verlieren würde, flüsterte Angelina ihren Namen: „Ginny?" Ginny hatte die Augen geschlossen und flüsterte unentwegt „Ich muss weiter! Ich muss weiter!" zu sich selbst. „Ginny?", wiederholte Angelina und erst da öffnete die gesuchte Freundin die Augen.  
„Träum' ich?" Die Stimme war beängstigend schwach. Der geisterhafte Hauch eines Lächelns war zu erkennen.  
„Nein Ginny, du träumst nicht."  
Mit einer ausgestreckten Hand umfasst Angelina Ginny vorsichtig am Oberkörper, von einer Achselhöhle zur anderen. „Unter dir ist Alicia mit dem Besen. Ich hab dich, aber du musst auf den Besen aufsteigen."  
„Ich kann nicht loslassen!", wimmerte Ginny. Ihre Hände waren durch Regen und Wind steif und gefühllos geworden. Die Hände waren blau, die Finger weiß sie Kreide. Angelina bemerkte den Stoff an der linken Hand, mit dem der unnütze Daumen zurückgebunden war.  
„Ich halte dich, Ginny. Alicia hat deine Beine. Lass los", bat Angelina erneut.

Vorsichtig blickte Ginny nach unten, was alles andere als leicht war. So dicht wie nur möglich war sie an der Wand geblieben. Nur so hatte sie die Strecke zurücklegen können. Mit den nackten Füßen hatte sie vorsichtig nach dem nächsten Stein gefühlt, der ein wenig aus dem Mauerwerk herausragte, hatte sich immer weiter hinuntergelassen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

Ginny erblickte den Besen zu ihren Füßen und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, ihren linken Fuß mit seinen zersplitterten und blutenden Nägeln von dem minimalen Vorsprung zu lösen. Sie fühlte mit den Zehen nach dem Besen, spürte plötzlich eine Hand an ihrem Fußgelenk. Alicia leitete sie, gab ihr von unten Halt und umfasste sie sogar am Oberschenkel, während Angelina sie weiterhin am Oberkörper festhielt. Die beiden hatten sie fest im Griff. Selbst wenn sie zusammensacken würde, dachte Ginny, würde sie nicht fallen.

„Ich lass jetzt los", warnte Ginny vor, doch erst als Angelina bestätigte, entkrampfte sie ihren Hände und warf ihre steifen Arme um Angelina.  
„Keine Angst, wir haben dich!"

Zitternd und völlig durchnässt atmete Ginny heftig, als sie von den beiden Freundinnen mitten in der Luft gehandhabt wurde. Eine große Hilfe war sie wegen ihrer kaum noch beweglichen Gliedmaßen nicht. Jeder einzelne Muskel schmerzte, manche hatten durch die Anstrengung mit schweren Krämpfen zu kämpfen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick nahm sie mit Erleichterung das Gefühl des Polsterungszaubers wahr. Sie saß, wurde von hinten von Alicia umarmt. Endlich, dachte Ginny, konnte sie ihre Arme und Beine entspannen. Locker baumelten ihre Gliedmaßen an der Seite ihres Körpers herab.

„Bring sie weg", Angelina sah sich am Himmel um. „Ich werde Harry Bescheid geben!"  
„Wohin soll ich sie …?"  
„Erst einmal auf den Boden und etwas weg von der Festung. Kümmer dich um ihre Wunden und halte sie warm."  
„Okay", Alicia nickte Angelina zu, bevor sie Ginny noch fester umarmte und in ihr Ohr sprach. „Wir bringen uns erstmal in Sicherheit."

Geschwächt nickte Ginny, bevor Alicia den Besen zum Rande des Verbotenen Birkenwaldes steuerte.

Ganz in der Nähe von der Stelle, wo die beiden Frauen landeten, materialisierten sich Fogg und Stringer. Beide gingen erst einmal in die Hocke, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Die Lage wollte geprüft werden. Durch die Bäume hindurch konnte man ein steinernes Gebäude erkennen.

„Da", Fogg zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm in die Richtung, „da ist die Festung."  
„Und da", erwiderte Stringer um einiges leiser, als er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung deutete, „ist irgendjemand."

Fogg wandte sich um und musterte die Gegend. Bäume, Sträucher, ein fliehendes Reh und – tatsächlich – eine Gestalt, die sich hinter einem Busch versteckte und etwas beobachtete. Aufmerksam suchten Fogg und Stringer mit den Augen die Gegend ab, die die Gestalt zu beobachten schien. Sie sahen zwei Frauen.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte Fogg. „Wer sind die beiden? Und was will die Gestalt hinter den Büschen?"  
„Wir müssen still sein!", mahnte sein Freund. „Der Typ ist mir nicht geheuer." Stringers Augenmerk war weiterhin auf den Fremden gerichtet. „Jemand, der in einem Wald hinter einem Busch hockt und zwei Frauen beobachtet, kann nichts Gutes im Sinn haben." Er sprach da aus Erfahrung. „Wir sind noch nicht bemerkt worden, weder von den Frauen noch von ..." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist das?" Stringer kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Figur besser erkennen zu können. „Ist das sein Tier?"  
Nervös fuhr sich Fogg mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Scheiße Mann, wir sind im Verbotenen Birkenwald! Hier sind eine Menge Viecher unterwegs, denen man normalerweise aus dem Weg geht!"  
„Wer sind die Frauen?"

Auf die Frage hin sprach Fogg leise einen Zauber, der eine durchsichtige Blase an seiner Stabspitze hervorbrachte, durch die man die Gegend wie durch ein Fernglas vergrößert wahrnehmen konnte. Er blickte zu den beiden Damen hinüber.

„Das ist die Tochter des Ministers!" Der Zustand der jungen Frau war nicht der beste, was in Fogg ein Schuldgefühl aufkommen ließ. „Sie ist verletzt, aber die andere sorgt sich um sie."  
„Und der Typ hinter dem Busch?"

Mit seinem Stab drehte sich Fogg, damit er die Gestalt besser erkennen konnte. Das Gesicht der Person konnte er nicht sehen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ..." Er schaute genauer hin, bemerkte den bulligen Körper, der durch den schlammigen Waldboden vollkommen verschmutzt war. „Kein Tier, nein, aber für einen Menschen viel zu ..." Plötzlich bewegte sich die Gestalt, um an einer anderen Seite des Busches hervorzulugen, die Augen weiterhin starr auf die Frauen fixiert. Spitze Zähne, verfilzte Haare und ein gieriger Blick auf die beiden Ahnungslosen. „Oh, Merlin! Das ist ..."

Der Anblick verschlug Fogg die Sprache. Er kannte den Mann. Ganz allein suchte sein Gehirn die entsprechende Erinnerung von vor elf Jahren heraus. Eine schmerzhafte Rückblende, die er all die Jahre verdrängt hatte. Die Unheil bringenden Worte aus kratziger Kehle echoten in seinem Geist, als dieser Kerl ihn auf dem Weg zur Kirmes ans Schlaffitchen genommen hatte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: 'Pass heute Nacht auf deinen Hals auf!' Ein wahnsinniges Grinsen hatte die Worte begleitet. Den ganzen Abend lang hatte er nur an diesen Mann und die Drohung denken müssen, die sich in der Nacht auf dem Weg nachhause erfüllte. Kurze Zeit später hatte sein Freund Stringer ihn schwer verwundet im Wald gefunden.

„Das ist ..." Fogg war zu geschockt.  
„Wer ist das? Kennst du den?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Stringer, wie sein Freund zitterte. Mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter wollte er ihn beruhigen. Leise und eindringlich fragte er wiederholt: „Wer ist das?"  
„Der Typ ..." Wut kam auf. Die Lust auf Rache zeichnete sich mit tiefen Furchen in seinem Gesicht ab. Fogg biss die Zähne zusammen und zischelte: „Der Typ hat mich gebissen!"  
„WAS? Wie willst du das wissen? Du kannst ihn doch gar nicht erkennen!" Kein Vollmond.  
„Er hat mich auf dem Kieker gehabt, den ganzen Abend lang. Er hat mir gedroht, mich sogar vorgewarnt, was passieren wird." Fogg ballte seine Fäuste. „Ich sollte auf meinen Hals aufpassen, hat er gesagt. Dieser Mistkerl ..."

Fogg wollte bereits losstürmen und den Mann zur Strecke bringen, doch Stringer hielt ihn am Arm fest. Als er sich wehrte, brachte Stringer ihn zu Fall. Er presste Fogg mit dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers auf den Boden, bis der Aufgebrachte sich beruhigt hatte.

„Keine Selbstmordmission, mein Freund!", befahl Stringer. „Wenn er das wirklich sein sollte, dann nehmen wir ihn uns gemeinsam vor, aber im Moment", er blickte auf, um den Mann zu beobachten, „hat er ganz offensichtlich Interesse an den Frauen."  
„Fein!", herrschte Fogg in an. „Gehst du jetzt wieder runter von mir?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, du bist trockener als der Boden", scherzte Stringer, ließ aber gleichzeitig von seinem Freund ab. „Also", er überblickte die Lage, „Miss Weasley hat es offensichtlich geschafft zu fliehen und ist mit ihrer Bekannten vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Sie wissen nichts von dem Kerl, der sie beobachtet."  
„Und der Kerl weiß nicht", fügte Fogg mit bebender Stimme hinzu, „dass wir ihn beobachten."  
„Richtig! Ich würde sagen, der Vorteil liegt ganz klar bei uns."

Mit einem Male hörte man ein lautes Krachen in der Nähe. Fogg und Stringer sowie die Frauen und auch Greyback schaute gemeinsam in die gleiche Richtung. Das Geräusch kam von der Festung. Durch die Bäume hindurch konnte man einen Drachen erkennen, der eine der Wände auseinander nahm, weil er an ihr Halt suchte.

„Himmel, ist das ein Drache?", fragte Ginny leise.  
Alicia nickte, betrachtete sich dabei die verletzten Finger ihrer Freundin. „Charlie hat ihn 'Norbert' genannt."  
„Ah!" Ihr Bruder hatte ihr oft geschrieben, dass ein Tier, um das er sich in Rumänien kümmerte, sehr zahm war, weil er es schon als Baby unter Obhut hatte. Natürlich wusste sie von Erzählungen auch von der Geschichte um Hagrid und das Drachenei.  
„Deine Finger sehen scheußlich aus", murmelte Alicia mit verzogenem Gesicht. Der Nagel des linken Mittelfingers war in der Mitte gespalten und bis hinauf zum Nagelbett eingerissen. Die kleine Wunde blutete unaufhörlich.  
Ginny betrachtete den Finger. „Es tut nicht halb so weh wie es aussieht. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich die Nägel immer so kurz schneide, sonst wären alle gebrochen."  
„Was haben die dir nur angetan?"  
„Mich ruhiggestellt." In Ginnys Stimme konnte Alicia all die Verachtung für die Muggel heraushören. „Ich glaube, sie wollten Harry herlocken."  
„Was auch funktioniert hat", bestätigte Alicia. „Allerdings anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt haben dürften." Mit einem Episkey, einem praktischen Heilzauber für kleinere Wunden, stoppte Alicia die Blutung am Finger. „Tut mir leid, mehr Heilzauber habe ich nicht drauf. Was ist mit dem Daumen?" Vorsichtig strich sie über den Stofffetzen, der mittlerweile nass und dreckig war.  
„Ich musste ihn mir brechen, damit ich mich befreien konnte."  
Alicias Augen wurden ganz groß, als sie versuchte, sich diese Situation vorzustellen. „Bei Merlin, das muss wehgetan haben."  
„Durch die ganzen Beruhigungsmittel ging es eigentlich."  
„Beruhigungs... Herrje, die Muggel verdienen wirklich eine Abreibung. Einen Ferula zum Schienen würde ich noch hinbekommen."  
„Ist nicht nötig." Neugierig blickte Ginny in Richtung Festung. „Wer von uns ist alles hier?" Ginny blickte hinüber zum Turm, in dem sie vor kurzem noch gefangen gehalten wurde.  
Alicia schmunzelte. „Frag mich lieber, wer nicht hier ist, das ist schneller zu beantworten."

Endlich fand Ginny ihr Lächeln wieder. Alle waren gekommen, fast alle, nur um sie zu befreien. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, so viele Freunde zu haben. Sie würde das Gleiche für die anderen tun.

„Neville ist nicht hier. Er musste Blut spenden und war danach nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Blut spenden? Wem?"  
„Snape. Bei dem Treffen im Raum der Wünsche ist etwas ganz Seltsames geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht ist."  
„Erzähl schon!", forderte Ginny.

Alicia kam der Bitte nach, auch wenn sie nicht viel erzählen konnte, weil sie die ganzen Hintergründe nicht kannte. Sie konnte nur schildern, wie Draco mit Harrys Hand und Stab sein dunkles Mal berührte und daraufhin zusammengebrochen war. Im Krankenflügel lag ihr ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke mit einer ähnlichen Wunde im Bett. Ginny, die zusammen mit Draco die Prophezeiung von Trelawney gehört hatte, wusste mit den Ereignissen etwas mehr anzufangen.

„Und Harry geht es wieder gut?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
„Seine Narbe hat geblutet. Danach ist er vom Schlaf übermannt worden, hat sich eine Stunde erholt und ist pünktlich zu uns gestoßen. Gleich danach sind wir gemeinsam los." Alicia stoppte nach und nach die vielen kleinen Blutungen an Händen und Füßen. „Hermine ist auch nicht mitgekommen. Warum, das weiß ich nicht."

Für Ginny war klar, dass Hermine wegen Snape und der Prophezeiung zurückgeblieben war. Immerhin war sie auch Heilerin und würde Poppy im Krankenflügel sicherlich zur Hand gehen. Und außerdem, das wusste Ginny, sorgte sich ihre Freundin um den Tränkelehrer. Hermines Anwesenheit war auch gar nicht notwendig, dachte sie, als sie erneut zur Festung blickte. Norbert hatte den Turm erklommen und spie sein Feuer gen Himmel. Auch ohne Hermine hätten die Muggel es schwer, gegen die DA anzukommen.

Ginny behielt Recht. Die Muggel hatten es wahrlich schwer. Sie schossen auf die fliegenden Feinde, warfen vereinzelt mit Granaten oder aus Verzweiflung auch mit Steinen der Mauer, die von dem Drachen zerstört worden war.

„Was können wir schon dagegen", Alejandro deutete auf das Feuer speiende Ungeheuer, „ausrichten? Wir sind erledigt, Robert! Wir müssen uns ergeben, wenn uns unser Leben lieb ..."  
Hopkins ergriff Alejandro am Hals und drückte zu. „Ist uns unser Leben so lieb?", murmelte er bedrohlich leise. Der Wahnsinn schimmerte in Hopkins' Augen, in denen sich das Feuer des Drachen spiegelte. Er drückte noch viel stärker zu, so dass Alejandro es mit der Angst zu tun kam. „Was nützt uns das Leben, wenn es mit Qualen begleitet wird, die von diesem Abschaum hervorgerufen werden?"  
„Lass meinen Vater los!" Mit einer Handfeuerwaffe zielte Pablo aus einigen Metern Entfernung unsicher auf Hopkins.  
„Du wagst es, eine Waffe auf mich zu richten? Bist du auch Manns genug, um abzudrücken?"

Von oben aus wurde das Szenario aufmerksam verfolgt. Ron flog zu Harry hinüber, bis er direkt neben ihm in der Luft schwebte.

„Siehst du das?" Ron nickte in den Innenhof.  
„Ja, sie lehnen sich gegeneinander auf. Gut!"  
„Gut?", fragte Ron irritiert nach, zog dabei die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Harry nickte. „Ihre Gruppe hat keinen Zusammenhalt, Ron, hatten sie wahrscheinlich nie. Sie splittern auf. Das ist gut für uns. Nicht mehr alle werden sich uns in den Weg stellen!"  
„Schön und gut", stöhnte Ron, „doch wie sehen wir, wer uns gefährlich werden kann und wer nicht?"  
„Vielleicht werde ich es sehen können?" Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Harry den Innenhof. Einige Muggel waren längst ins Gebäude geflüchtet. In etwa fünfzig waren es noch, die sich mit Waffen in dem großen Innenhof verschanzt hatten. „Es ist Zeit. Wir gehen runter!"

Der zweite Teil des Plans war, mit einigen Mitgliedern der DA in den Innenhof zu treten. Die meisten sollten von oben Rückendeckung geben, denn es könnte gefährlich werden. Handgranaten würden viel Schaden anrichten, auch bei Zauberern.

„Soll ich das Zeichen geben?", fragte Ron, den Stab bereits zum Himmel gerichtet, um sein 'signo dato' zu sprechen. Harry nickte und gleich darauf stieben roten Funken aus Rons Zauberstab, die sich hoch oben am Himmel sammelten, bevor sie wie eines der Feuerwerke der Zwillinge auseinander brachen. Das Signal für die zehn im Vorfeld bestimmten Mitglieder der DA, den Innenhof anzusteuern.

Als Erste landeten Colin, Dennis, Fred und George, die sofort unter Beschuss genommen wurden, doch ihre Freunde in der Luft vereitelten die Angriffe der Muggel.

„So", Ron stieß Harry mit seinem Ellenbogen an, „dann lass und die Muggel mal etwas aufmischen. Schade, dass Ginny das nicht sehen kann."  
„Ich bin froh, dass Angelina und Alicia sie gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht haben." Harrys Miene war ernst. „Aber wir werden ihr davon erzählen."  
„Nach dir, Harry."

Als würde Ron höflich eine Tür aufhalten machte er eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Innenhof. Sofort sauste Harry nach unten, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Beide waren für die Muggel noch unsichtbar.

Colin und Dennis waren bereits kräftig dabei, sich gegen zwei Muggel zu wehren, die auf sie schossen. Mit ihren Zauberstäben verwandelten sie die Kugeln in Murmeln, die kraftlos aus dem Lauf der Waffen rollten, doch als Dennis auf einer ausrutschte und auf den Allerwertesten fiel, änderte Colin die Taktik.

„Abwarten und Tee trinken", rief er den Männern mit den Waffen zu, bevor er seinen Stab schwang. Im Nu hielt einer der Muggel eine Tasse in der Hand, der andere eine gläserne Kanne mit heißem Tee, die er vor Schreck fallen ließ. „Mag wohl kein Hagebutte", murmelte Colin, als er seinem Bruder vom Boden aufhalf. Die Tasse ließ der andere auch fallen, bevor die beiden entwaffneten Männer das Weite suchten und ins Hauptgebäude rannten.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte sich Luna einem Mann genähert, der hinter ein paar prall gefüllten Säcken saß und sein Gewehr zu laden versuchte. Die nassen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte die Hexe längst bemerkt und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Eine Patrone fiel ihm aus der zitternden Hand und rollte auf Luna zu, die dem Projektil mit verträumten Blick nachschaute. Der Muggel nahm eine neue Patrone und stopfte sie in die Vorrichtung seines Mehrladergewehrs. Er lud durch und zielte auf die lächelnde junge Frau, die gemächlich darauf wartete, bis er abdrücken würde. Der Mann zögerte, gab sich jedoch einen Ruck und zielte auf ihren Oberschenkel. Kaum hatte er den Finger gekrümmt, wedelte Luna mit ihrem Stab und man hörte ein leises Klick. Keine Kugel kam geflogen. Stattdessen kroch aus dem langen Lauf ein kleiner blauer Schmetterling heraus, der seine Flügel langsam ausbreitete. Fasziniert und geschockt zugleich beobachtete der Muggel den Schmetterling, bevor er den Schrecken überwandte und seine Hand erneut nach der Kiste mit Munition ausstreckte. Luna nahm das als Anlass, erneut mit dem Stab zu wutschen. Einen Augenaufschlag später war die Kiste nicht mit goldfarbenen Patronen gefüllt, sondern mit unzähligen blauen Schmetterlingen. Manche flatterten verträumt von dannen, andere ließen sich auf dem Arm des Muggels nieder, der sich nun darüber bewusst wurde, keine Chance gegen die Blonde zu haben.

„Sie sind schön, oder?", fragte Luna mit verzücktem Lächeln. Einen der blauen Falter, den sie mit Bewunderung betrachtete, ließ sie auf ihrer Hand landen. „Beim Teeblätter-Lesen bedeuten Schmetterlinge Glück!"

Der Muggel nickte. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er beide Hände und ergab sich wortlos.

Ähnlich lief es bei den Zwillingen ab. Drei Männer waren es, die sich in einem der Nebengebäude verschanzt hatten und aus den Fenstern im Erdgeschoss mit Granaten warfen. Jede einzelne von den Pineapples verzauberten Fred und George in ein harmloses Feuerwerk, das Funken sprühte und mit knatternden und zischenden Geräuschen im Innenhof umhersauste.

„Langsam wird es langweilig." Mit frech funkelnden Augen blickte Fred zu George hinüber. „Wir sollten nicht immer warten, bis sie so ein Ding rauswerfen."  
„Hast recht!" Beide hoben ihre Stäbe. „Auf drei!"

Ein, zwei, ...

In dem Nebengebäude war mit einem Male die Hölle los. Alle Handgranaten waren in Windeseile in Feuerwerkskörper verwandelt, die zeitgleich explodierten. Davon aufgescheucht verließen die drei Muggel das Gebäude, um draußen nach frischer Luft zu schnappen. Als sie die Zwillinge sahen, machte einer der Männer ganz große Augen.

„Verdammte Scheiße, die können ihre Körper verdoppeln!" Seine beiden Kumpane blickten ebenfalls zu Fred und George hinüber. „Das ist unser Ende!"

Alle drei hoben ihre Hände. Fred und George grinsten sich siegessicher an, bevor sie die Männer mit einem Incarcerus fesselten und an Ort und Stelle zurückließen.

Beide näherten sich Angelina. Sie wurde von einem Mann, der sich hinter steinernen Blumenkübeln versteckte, mit etwas beworfen, das wie metallene Klingen aussah. Als sie sich ihr näherten, hörten sie, wie Angelina den Mann zähneknirschend fragte: „Wie viele von diesen Dingern hast du denn noch?" Kaum hatte sie die Frage gestellt, kam bereits der nächste Wurfstern geflogen, den sie mit einem Wutsch in eine Haubenmeise verwandelte, die fröhlich zwitschernd direkt an ihrem Kopf vorbeisflatterte. Die nächste Wurfwaffe verwandelte Angelina in einen blaugrauen Kronwaldsänger mit gelben Flanken.  
„Du magst Vögel, oder?", scherzte Fred.  
„Ah", machte sie erleichtert. „Gut, dass ihr da seid. Ich verliere hier langsam die Geduld."  
„Versuch es einfach mit 'Metall in Pflanzen'", empfahl George.  
Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedaure, so einen Spruch kenne ich nicht."  
„Aber ich!"

Schon erhob George seinen Stab. Sein gesprochener Zauber wanderte hinter die steinernen Blumenkübel, genau dorthin, wo sich die Waffen des Mannes befinden mussten. Man hörte einen Aufschrei. Der Muggel verließ aufgeschreckt sein Versteck und rannte Fred in die Arme. Der Grund für seine Flucht waren die vielen bis zu ein Meter hohen, Fleisch fressenden Pflanzen, die ein sehr aktives Eigenleben hatten, denn sie rissen ihre Klappfallen wie hungrige Mäuler auf. Die Wurfsterne waren Vergangenheit.

„Genug?", fragte Fred den Muggel, der daraufhin betreten zu Boden blickte und nickte. Anscheinend rechnete er mit seinem Tod, doch er wurde nur magisch gefesselt.

Mit ihrem Desillusionierungszauber standen Harry und Ron auf dem großen Innenhof und verschafften sich einen Überblick. Sie standen keine drei Meter von Hopkins entfernt, der wie von Sinnen in den Himmel schoss. All seine Kugeln wurden von den Freunden im Himmel in Vögel, Federn oder Motten verwandelt, was ihn nur noch rasender machte. Die anderen Mitglieder der DA hatten bereits einige Muggel im Innenhof außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch je näher man dem Hauptgebäude kam, desto mehr bereitwillige Muggel fand man hinter Schubkarren, Blumenkübeln und drall gefüllten Sandsäcken.

Als Harry seinen Blick schweifen ließ, verblassten einige der Muggel. Erschrocken ergriff er Rons Arm.

„Ron", flüsterte Harry, „ich sehe einige von ihnen nicht mehr. Sie sind verschwunden!"  
„Echt? Ich sehe noch alle."  
„Aber warum ...?" Er hielt inne, denn noch mehr von den bewaffneten Muggeln verschwanden. „Es sind wieder welche weg. Ron, was passiert hier?"  
„Frag doch nicht mich. Du bist derjenige, der Leute manchmal nicht sehen kann."  
„Wie soll ich denn kämpfen, wenn ich niemanden mehr sehe?" Unsicher ging Harry ein paar Schritte zurück, zog Ron dabei hinter sich her.  
„Sind denn alle weg?", wollte sein Freund wissen.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur ..." Er betrachtete diejenigen, die er klar und deutlich wahrnahm. Es waren durchweg Männer, die sehr aggressiv wirkten und ständig auf etwas feuerten. „Ich sehe nur welche, die wie irre schießen."  
„Aha", machte Ron, dem das Ganze etwas zu lapidar erklärt war. „Alle schießen wie irre. Wäre nett, wenn du mir die zeigen würdest, die du siehst."  
Harry zeigte nach vorn. „Die dort ganz links am Eingang hinter dem Karren. Die sehe ich alle und auch", sein Zeigefinger wanderte, „Hopkins und den Mann schräg dahinter. Dann noch", er zeigte nach rechts, „die an den Säulen da drüben."  
„Das ist nur ein Bruchteil von den Leuten, die hier unterwegs sind, Harry! Die anderen siehst du wirklich nicht?" Nochmals verneinte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Das ist nicht gut, das gefällt mir nicht", zeterte Ron leise. „Was, wenn du dich auf die konzentrierst, die du sehen kannst und dann greift dich einer von den anderen an?" Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Ron aufgebracht durchs Haar. „Mir wäre am liebsten, wenn du wieder auf den Besen steigst."  
„Nein, es muss ja einen Grund haben! Vielleicht konzentriere ich mich nur auf die, die tatsächlich eine Gefahr darstellen?"  
Rons Stirn schlug Falten. „Machst du das mit Absicht?"  
„Nein! Ich schwöre, ich mache gar nichts. Es ist einfach so."  
Gleichgültig zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. „Wenn du es nicht ändern kannst, dann halten wir dir die anderen vom Leib. Ich sag unseren Freunden Bescheid, wen du sehen kannst. Vielleicht ist der Spuk schneller zu Ende, wenn wir die erst dingfest gemacht haben."  
„Ja, tu das. Und wenn du schon bei Fred und George bist ..."

Von oben hörte man plötzlich eine wohl bekannte Stimme rufen, gefolgt von einem krächzenden Laut, der an einen Adler erinnerte. Neugierig blickten Harry und Ron nach oben. Sie erkannten Seidenschnabel und auf dessen Rücken saß ...

„Was zum Teufel hat Sirius hier verloren?"  
Ron war genauso überrascht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry!"  
„Sorg' dafür, dass er verschwindet!"  
„Warum? Hast du Angst, ihm könnte was passieren? Das glaub ich ehrlich gesagt nicht."  
„Ich habe keine Angst um ihn, aber um die Muggel! Er weiß nicht, dass wir niemanden verletzten wollen. Ich will siegen, ohne dass auch nur ein Mensch dabei draufgeht, Ron. Los, geh schon und sag ihm das!"  
„Aye, Aye, Sir!", spaßte Ron, bevor er auf seinen Besen stieg und abhob.

Harry blieb am Boden zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf Hopkins, dessen lichter Verstand im Kernschatten seiner Verblendung stand. Hopkins beobachtete nervös die Feinde am Himmel und schoss ziellos nach oben. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sich Harry, ob er mit dem Mann einfach heimlich wegapparieren sollte, um mit ihm allein zu reden. Wild funkelnde Augen hielten ihn von der Idee ab, denn sie zeugten von einem Geist, der von einem eigentümlichen Hass gequält und von ungestümer Heftigkeit angetrieben wurde. Harry wusste, dass man mit diesem Mann kein vernünftiges Wort wechseln könnte.

Plötzlich verlor Harrys Umfeld an Farbe. Ein paar Male blinzelte er, doch die Farbe kam nicht zurück, jedenfalls nicht so, wie er es kannte. Alles verschwamm miteinander. Für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtete er, ohnmächtig zu werden, doch sein Verstand verließ ihn nicht. Die Festung, die Gegenstände, die Menschen – alles und jeder – ging grau in grau ineinander über und dann, völlig unerwartet, zeichneten sich Schatten ab. Harry konnte die Festung wieder sehen, aber nur als nebelhaften Umriss. Jeder Gegenstand, ob ein Blumenkübel, eine Bank oder eine Wand, war nur noch eine Silhouette. Einige der Schatten bewegten sich, nur wenige von ihnen zeigten Farbe. Es waren Menschen.

Neugierig schaute Harry nach oben. Auch am Himmel konnte er Umrisse erkennen. Gestalten, die in einen hellen Strahlenkranz aufwiesen und umherflogen – seine Freunde. Wenige Silhouetten am Boden waren von einer bunten Korona umgeben, doch die, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangten, waren die dunklen Figuren, die wie lebendige Scherenschnitte wirkten – Feinde, die bereit waren zu töten.

Auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts sah auch jemand anderes die Umrisse einer Gestalt.

Hermine lugte durch das Glas eines der Gewächshäuser und sah die Gestalt eines Mannes. Mit den ganzen Pflanzen und Blumen, deren Namen sie nicht kannte und die sie während ihrer kleinen Tour gesammelt hatte, ging sie zum Eingang des Gewächshauses. Sie klopfte, doch ein „Herein", wenn dazu aufgefordert wurde, war zu leise. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. An einem Tisch bemerkte sie Neville, der durch die glasige Wand hinaus zum Regen schaute. Er war blass.

„Neville?"  
Er drehte seinen Kopf. Aus seinem blutarmen Gesicht zeichnete sich die Freude über ihr Erscheinen ab. „Hermine, komm doch rein." Der Stuhl ihm gegenüber war noch frei. „Setz dich doch." Die ganzen Gräser und Blumen fächerte sie auf dem Tisch auf, bevor sie Platz nahm. „Sind sie schon weg?"  
„Die DA?", fragte sie nach, woraufhin er nickte. „Ja, die sind schon weg. Ich drücke die Daumen, das alles gut geht."  
„Hoffentlich finden sie Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, was Harry tun würde, sollte man ihr etwas angetan haben. Als ich ihn aufgehalten habe, da ..."  
„Du warst das?" Voller Bewunderung schenkte sie ihm ein respektvolles Nicken. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, Harry würde allein losziehen."  
„Das wollte er auch und ich kann ihn verstehen. Wenn es Luna wäre ..." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, um die bösen Bilder loszuwerden, die sich seine Fantasie ausmalen wollte. „Wie geht es Severus und Draco?"  
„Das Gröbste haben sie offenbar überstanden. Seltsam ist, dass weder Schlaf- noch Schmerzmittel helfen. Man könnte meinen, sie sind dazu verdammt, die Qualen zu ertragen", erwiderte sie gewissenhaft.  
„Voldemort hat bestimmt nie in Betracht gezogen, dass einer seiner Leute das Zeichen jemals wieder loswerden könnte. Das war auch gar nicht so gedacht. Vielleicht ist es die schwarze Magie, die solche Schmerzen bereitet, während sie den Körper verlässt?" Nevilles Worte klangen logisch. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Hermine an Ollivanders Worte. Das dunkle Mal hätte den Zauberstab verdorben, weil Severus ihn immer am linken Unterarm getragen hatte. „Was mit dem dunklen Mal passiert ist, war weder vorhersehbar noch gibt es etwas Ähnliches in der Geschichte."  
Sie stimmte ihm zu. „Hoffentlich wird so etwas auch nie wieder geschehen."  
„Ich ..." Ihr Gegenüber zögerte, blickte verloren aus dem Fenster. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre jetzt bei Luna. Andererseits bin ich froh, dass du hier bist", gestand er. „Irgendwie fühle ich mich schlecht, weil ich hier sitze und Däumchen drehe, während ..."  
Eine Hand auf der seinen unterbrach ihn. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe, nur weil du nicht mitgegangen bist. Dein Wohlbefinden ist genauso wichtig wie das der anderen. Du hast eine Menge Blut gespendet, Neville. Deine gute Tat hast du heute schon hinter dir."

Einen Moment lang saßen sie einfach nur da, still und gedankenverloren. Als Hermines Worte bei ihm für inneren Frieden sorgten, musste er lächeln. Die DA würde es auch ohne ihn und Hermine fertigbringen, den Muggeln zuzusetzen. Neville schmunzelte und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Pflanzen, die sie vorhin auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe?"  
„Ja, ich weiß nicht, was das für welche sind und wollte die Namen hören."  
„Warum willst du das wissen?"  
„Ich suche etwas Bestimmtes." Als sie aufblickte, fiel ihr erneut sein kreideweißes Gesicht auf. „Dir geht es noch immer nicht besonders gut?"  
„Nein." Ein tiefer Seufzer untermalte sein Unwohlsein. „Ich habe mein Blut gesehen." Er verzog das Gesicht. Allein bei der Erinnerung an den roten Lebenssaft, der aus seiner Vene lief, wurde ihm ganz schlecht.  
„Ich verstehe dich", sie nickte, „geht mir genauso. Ich kann mein eigenes Blut nicht sehen und ..." Ein grabendes Geräusch erschreckte sie. Es kam von einem der großen Pflanzenbehälter, in denen verschiedene Gewächse gezogen wurden. „Was war das?"  
„Das ist mein 'Hausgnom'."  
„Hausgnom?", fragte sie irritiert nach.  
„War ihm wohl zu regnerisch draußen. Pomona wollte ihn schon rauswerfen, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, er kann hier bleiben, wenn er unsere Pflanzen in Ruhe lässt und stattdessen den Horklump vertilgt." Neville deutete auf das Unkraut – einen rosafarbenen Pilz, der unter den Orchideen wucherte.  
„Und er hat dich verstanden?"  
Neville hob und senkte die Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Er hat nur den Pilz gefressen und der hätte mir fast meine Zucht zerstört."  
Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. „Du hat einen Gnom als Unkrautvernichter?"  
„Wenn man es so sehen will, ja. Er ist hier, seit es so schlimm regnet." Um das Thema wieder zu wechseln, nahm er eine von Hermines gesammelten Pflanzen in die Hand und betrachtete sie. „Weidelgras oder auch Lolium." Den Grashalm, an dessen Verzweigungen Ähren wuchsen, die an Roggen erinnerten – nur in grün – drehte er langsam in der Hand. „Kommt weltweit vor und ist nicht Besonderes. Zählt zu den Süßgräsern, genau wie das", er nahm nach und nach die anderen Halme und legte sie übereinander, „das und das."  
„Nur stinknormales Gras?", fragte sie enttäuscht.  
„Ja leider, das hier auch." Er nahm den längsten Halm zwischen die Finger, der oben wie eine zerrupfte Feder wirkte. „Das ist Fioringras, kommt in ganz Europa bis hin nach West-Asien vor." Er legte den Halm wieder weg und nahm einen anderen, der feine Blüten aufwies, deren längere Härchen an der Hand kitzelten. „Ebenfalls Süßgras, Echter Schaf-Schwingel und hier", der nächste Halm, „der Wiesenfuchsschwanz, gleiche Familie."  
„Für mich ist das alles nur", sie zuckte beschämt mit den Schultern, „Gras."  
Sein Lächeln zeugte von Verständnis. „So geht es mir bei Zaubertänken, Hermine. Tränke sind Tränke." Neville spielte mit etwas, das wie ein rosafarbener Tannenzapfen aussah. „Ein schon verblühter Zapfen der Rotföhre mit", er betrachtete sich den Zapfen genauer, „Bissspuren von einem Hund, würde ich sagen." Hermine grinste, weil sie an Harry und Fang denken musste. Als Neville zu der einzigen Blüte griff, die sie gesammelt hatte, hielt sie den Atem an. Sie hatte so eine Gefühl, das könnte die gesuchte Pflanze sein. Sie war rosa und bestand aus fünf Blütenblättern, die zum Stempel hin weiß wurden. „Die Hundsrose."  
„Hundsrose? Was es nicht alles gibt." Nun konnte sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht mehr zurückhalten, denn sie seufzte und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Hermine?" Als sie aufblickte, noch immer mit der Rose in der Hand, fragte er geradeheraus: „Warum läufst du bei strömendem Regen umher und sammelst Pflanzen?"  
„Ich suche ..."  
„Ja, du suchst etwas Bestimmtes, das hast du schon gesagt." Sein Blick hielt den ihren. Er forderte wortlos eine Erklärung.  
„Eine Zutat", entwich es ihr leise. „Ich suche eine Zutat und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein kann."  
„Aber wie willst du denn wissen, was du suchst, wenn du nicht weißt, um was es sich handeln könnte?"  
„Das ist es ja eben!" Aufgebracht schlug sie mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich bin völlig überfordert. Es könnte alles sein! Irgendein Stein oder eine Pflanze. Sogar eine Pflanze, die eigentlich keine magische Wirkung hat, denn dank Takeda wissen wir ja nun, dass das nicht so bleiben muss. Man kann Pflanzen magisch machen."  
„Und was für Anhaltspunkte hast du für das, was du suchst?", wollte er wissen.  
Sie stöhnte. „Es hört sich albern an", winkte sie ab, weil sie sich vor einer Erklärung drücken wollte. „Weil das auch noch aus einer Prophezeiung stammt, kann es unter Umständen nur symbolisch gemeint sein."  
„Und?" Langsam aber sicher wurde er ungeduldig.  
„Lach aber nicht, ja?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und behielt eine ernste Miene bei. „Würde ich nie."  
„Ich muss etwas finden, dass sich 'Tränendes Herz' nennt."  
Neville blinzelte einmal, dann noch einmal, bevor er verdattert wiederholte: „Das Tränende Herz?"  
„Ich sagte ja, es hört sich albern an. Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass es sich um eine Metapher handelt oder ..."  
„Nein", widersprach er, „das ist keine Metapher, sondern eine Blume. Zählt zu der Familie der Mohngewächse."  
„Es müssen Ranunculales sein. So viel habe ich bereits herausgefunden."  
„Die Blumen gehören zur Gattung Ranunculales", bestätigte Neville mit einem Nicken. „Es ist eine krautige Pflanze, die zu den Herzblumen gehört. Eine einfache Zierpflanze. Ich denke, du hast sie gefunden."  
Sie traute ihren Ohren nicht, fragte daher vorsichtig nach: „Hab ich?" Neville nickte und strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

Die Hundsrose legte er beiseite. Ein überlegener Ausdruck hatte sich im Gesicht des häufig unsicher wirkenden jungen Mannes ausgebreitet. Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, die sie zögernd und zugleich neugierig ergriff. Von ihm ließ sie sich an eine Ecke des Gewächshauses führen, in der auch die Blumen wuchsen, die er auf Lunas Wunsch hin gezüchtet hatte.

„Da!" Mit einem Nicken deutete er auf die Pflanzen vor sich, doch Hermine sah nur die ihr bereits bekannten rosafarben Blüten, die an ihrem Stängel nach unten hingen.  
„Wo?"  
Schnaufend fragte er: „Siehst wohl den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht?"

Mit einem Finger strich er über eine Blüte und erst da fiel ihr die Form auf. Alle hatten eine rosafarbene Herzform, aus deren spitzen Enden ein weißes Blütenblatt kroch, das im geschlossenen Zustand wie ein Tropfen aussah.

„Die habe ich dir schon vor einiger Zeit vorgestellt: Lamprocapnos spectabilis."  
Ihre Stirn schlug Falten. „Lampro... Was?"  
„Lamprocapnos spectabilis oder auch einfach Tränendes Herz genannt."

In diesem erleuchtenden Moment weinte Hermines Herz nicht, sondern es schrie und zwar noch bevor ihre Stimme unkontrolliert die Kehle hinaufgeschossen kam.

Draußen, um das Gewächshaus herum, flatterten wegen des lauten Geräusches zwei Eulen aufgeschreckt davon. Ein paar Doxys hielten sich die Ohren zu und flüchteten, und auch der Gnom, der das trockene Gewächshaus der verregneten Erde vorgezogen hatte, wieselte wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach draußen, denn der schrille Freudenschrei von Hermine drohte, alles Glas zum Bersten zu bringen.

Von den Winden wurde der Schrei bis hinauf in den ersten Stock getragen, wo die Fenster im Krankenflügel wegen der übel riechenden Wunden noch immer geöffnet waren. Aus seinem dösigen Zustand schreckte Severus auf, als er den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hörte.

Von der unangenehmen Lautstärke, vor allem aber wegen des hohen Tonfalls, der sehr an die unerträglichen Gesangeskünste der Fetten Dame erinnerte, fühlte sich Severus mehr als nur gestört. Er fühlte sich belästigt. Mürrisch rief er in das Zimmer, das er nur noch mit Draco teilte: „Kann nicht jemand das Fenster schließen? Das ist ja grauenvoll!"  
„Da hat doch nur jemand geschrien", spielte Draco die Sache hinunter. „Ist doch schon vorbei."

Susan, die an der Seite ihre Mannes saß, äußerte sich nicht dazu. Wortlos stand sie auf und ging zu Severus hinüber, um das Fenster auf seinen Wunsch hin zuzumachen. In diesem Augenblick betrat Madam Pomfrey das Zimmer.

„Was ist hier los? Wer schreit hier so?", wollte die Heilerin wissen.  
Sofort giftete Severus sie an: „Das würde ich auch gern wissen! Da draußen hat jemand ..."  
„Unfug, ich habe dich rufen hören. Was ist?" Poppy stemmte beide Fäuste auf die Hüfte. „Ein Geschäft?"

Damit, das wusste sie, konnte sie ihn auf der Stelle mundtot machen. Vor Draco war es ihm nicht peinlich, dafür hatte er mit seinem Patensohn über fünf Jahre lang viel zu eng zusammengelebt, aber mit dessen Gattin im Zimmer wollte er seine normalen Körperfunktionen auf keinen Fall bereden. Severus blieb stumm, was Poppy mit Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Albus wollte dich heute noch besuchen", sagte die Heilerin an Severus gewandt.  
„Ich möchte meine Ruhe haben!"  
„Na wie wunderbar. Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder ganz der Alte."

Poppy trat an sein Bett heran und zog das Tuch vom Arm, das die Wunde vor Schmutz, aber auch vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Kaum sah Severus das Loch in seinem Arm, das sich bisher nur wenig verkleinert hatte, schossen die brennenden Schmerzen wie frisch erweckt durch seinen Körper. Er sog Luft durch die Zähne ein.

„Ich bedaure, dass keine Mittel helfen, um den Schmerz zu lindern, Severus." Nach dieser Mitleidsbekundung wechselte Poppy die metallene Schale unter seinem Arm, die überschüssige Flüssigkeit auffing. „Weißt du", sagte sie leise, so dass Draco und Susan nichts hören konnten, „was mir besonders gut an der Wunde gefällt?"  
„Wie kann daran etwas gefallen?", zischte er gereizt durch die Zähne. Hätte er nur nicht den Arm gesehen, dessen Anblick das Schmerzzentrum in seinem Gehirn zu stimulieren schien.  
„Diese Flüssigkeit", mit wachem Blick musterte sie den Sud in der Schale, „deutet nicht auf eine Entzündung hin. Kein bisschen Eiter ist vorhanden, obwohl du eine nicht gerade kleine Gewebsverletzung erlitten hast."  
„Wie aufregend", fauchte er missgelaunt.  
Poppy wurde genauso schnippisch wie er. „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass diese durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die aus der Wunde tritt, einen positiv verlaufenden Heilprozess verspricht. Es hätte immerhin sein können, dass du Interesse daran hast zu wissen, ob man den Arm amputieren muss oder nicht."  
Erschrocken blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Ampu...?" Er wollte dieses Wort nicht einmal aussprechen.  
„Es wäre möglich gewesen. Ich habe sogar damit gerechnet, aber glücklicherweise helfen die Phönixtränen. Also keine Sorge, Severus. Eine Amputation kommt gar nicht mehr in Frage."

Ein Leben mit nur einem Arm? Nachdem Poppy gegangen war, zeigte ihm sein lebendiges Vorstellungsvermögen ungewollt einen zukünftigen Werdegang – einen Einblick, wie sein Leben verlaufen würde, hätte er nur noch einen Arm, nur eine Hand. Die Gedanken formten sich ganz von allein, auch wenn Poppy gerade eben versichert hatte, er würde die Gliedmaße nicht verlieren. Mit einem Arm ließ sich kaum noch ein Trank brauen, geschweige denn, die Zutaten dafür schneiden. Rühren und gleichzeitig Zutaten unterzumischen wäre unter diesen Umständen undenkbar. Im Kopf ging Severus sämtliche Tränke durch, die ihm einfielen, und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er für alle zwingend beide Hände benötigte. Ohne linke Hand wäre er kein Tränkemeister mehr, nicht einmal ein halber. Darüber erschrocken, mit wieviel Glück er diesem Schicksalsschlag entgangen war, schloss er die Augen und stellte sich seine rosige Zukunft in der Apotheke vor. Er sah sich im Labor stehen und – mit beiden Händen – einen Wolfsbanntrank brauen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er auch Hermine, wie sie ihm gegenüber an einem Euphorie-Elixier arbeitete und immer wieder aufblickte, um ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. Er konnte sie sogar riechen. Hermine duftete immer nach Blumen oder Früchten. Diesmal vernahm er einen frischen Duft. Unbewusst nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, doch er wurde stutzig, als der Duft, den er sich nur vorstellte, mit einem Male sehr intensiv war. Zu intensiv, um nur seinem Geist zu entspringen. Um dieses Mysterium zu lüften, öffnete er die Augen.

Das Erste, was er verschwommen sehen konnte, war etwas Rosafarbenes. Sein Blick wurde erst schärfer, als der Gegenstand sich einige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernte. Jemand, der laut schnaufte, als wäre er einen weiten Weg gerannt, hielt ihm eine Blume unter die Nase und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als Hermine. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf seiner Matratze ab, so dass er durch die kleine Kuhle leicht in ihre Richtung rollte.

„Ein etwas mickriger Strauß für eine Patienten, meinst du nicht?", scherzte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Gleich darauf betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Von den Wangen war die Blässe verschwunden und durch eine ebenso zarte Farbe ersetzt wie die Blüten sie trugen.  
„Das ist nicht nur irgendeine Blume", noch immer atmete sie heftig. „Es ist 'die' Blume, Severus!"  
„Sei so freundlich und erleuchte mich. Ich möchte nicht dumm sterben."  
„Wie sehen die Blüten aus?"  
Ein Seufzer entwich ihm. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Rätselraten", wollte er ihr weismachen, betrachtete jedoch längst die herzförmigen Blütenblätter. Die Form, kombiniert mit dem in Hermines Gesicht gemeißelten Lächeln, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.  
„Ist das etwa ...?"

Plötzlich konnte er nichts mehr sehen, weil seine Augen durch ihre Haare bedeckt waren, denn sie war ihm – obwohl er im Bett lag – um den Hals gefallen und presste ihre Wange an seine. Diese Nähe war vertraut und willkommen, vor allem aber lenkte sie von dem Schmerz im linken Arm ab. Er genoss den Moment. Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bemerkte, dass sie nach Himbeeren duftete. Hermine blieb still und lag weiterhin halb auf ihm. Ihre Atmung normalisierte sich langsam. Seine Nase wurde die ganze Zeit von ihren Haaren gekitzelt und es machte ihm nichts aus.

Ganz nahe an seinem Ohr hörte er ihre Stimme. Es war jedoch ihr Atem in der Ohrmuschel, der ihm ein wohlig Gefühl im Nackenbereich bescherte, als sie versprach: „Ich werde sofort mit dem Blumenkasten weitermachen. Neville will mir helfen. Und ich gehe nochmal die Anleitung für den Gegentrank durch und lerne sie am besten gleich auswendig, damit mir kein Fehl..."  
„Du solltest dich schlafen legen und Kraft sammeln", riet er ihr gelassen.  
Auf der Stelle war er von ihren Haaren befreit, denn sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihn scharf an. „Ich soll schlafen gehen? Ich kann nicht schlafen! Ich ..."  
„Du hast eine Menge Aufregung durchlebt und bist nicht bei Kräften." Mit aufgesetzt arrogantem Blick musterte er sie. „Das sehe ich doch von hier aus."  
„Mir geht es gut, im Gegensatz zu dir. Dein Arm ..."  
Wieder der Schmerz, weil er daran erinnert wurde. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er kaum leiden musste, wenn er abgelenkt war. „Poppy hat mir versichert, dass die Wundflüssigkeit auf einen positiven Heilprozess deutet."  
„In der Prophezeiung heißt es aber ..."  
Er unterbrach. „Ich kenne den Wortlaut! Es wurde nirgends erwähnt, dass du auf der Stelle handeln musst, Hermine. Lass dir Zeit. Ich werde hier sowieso ein paar Tage verbringen müssen, bis der Arm geheilt ist."

Beleidigt machte sie einen Schmollmund und Severus wünschte sich, sie wäre dichter bei ihm, um die Himbeeren zu kosten. Der Gedanke erschrak ihn im ersten Moment, weil er solche Wünsche seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

„Na gut." Sie gab nach und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Bett. „Und wenn der Arm geheilt ist, dann heilen wir", sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, „das hier." Den Thymus, den Sitz der Seele.

Über die Seele – vor allem aber über ihr Seelenheil – machten sich gerade einige Menschen Gedanken, die ins Innere von Hopkins' Festung geflüchtet waren. Die Hexen und Zauberer jagten ihnen Angst ein.

Die über sechzig Jahre alte Eleanor versteckte sich in ihrem Zimmer, lugte ab und zu aus dem Fenster hinaus. Jedes Mal lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie die vielen Menschen auf den Besen in der Luft sah. Nicht nur sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass heute ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte. Die Hexen hatten mit wenig Aufwand deutlich gemacht, wer der Stärkere war. Mit zittrigen Händen griff Eleanor nach der kleinen Dose, die ihre Herztabletten beinhalteten. Obwohl sie morgens schon eine genommen hatte, nahm sie vorsichtshalber eine zweite. Die Aufregung war zu viel für sie. Sie war Hopkins nur aus dem Grund gefolgt, etwas über den Verbleib ihres Sohnes zu erfahren, den ihr ehemaliger Lebensgefährte ohne Ankündigung in die Zaubererwelt mitgenommen hatte, als er sie verließ. Als eine Hexe dicht an ihrem Fenster vorbeiflog, ging Eleanor heftig atmend in die Knie, fasste sich dabei ans Herz. Das Zittern der Hände hatte sich auf den gesamten Körper ausgebreitet. Nervös zog sie die Pistole aus ihrer Jackentasche. Vorhin auf dem Flur hatte ein Mann ihr die Waffe mit den Worten in die Hand gedrückt „Einfach zielen und schießen!". Eleanor kannte sich mit solchen Dingen überhaupt nicht aus, fühlte sich mit der Handfeuerwaffe nicht einmal sicherer.

Eleanor wusste nicht, dass sich ein paar Zimmer weiter zwei andere Menschen genauso fürchteten wie sie. Jakob und Claudine.

Mit verweintem Gesicht schluchzte Claudine: „Warum tun sie das?" Jakob verstand seine Frau. Die Hexen könnten kurzen Prozess machen, fanden stattdessen offenbar Gefallen daran, die Menschen zu quälen – jedenfalls wirkte es so auf sie. Sie trieben ihre Spielchen mit ihnen, verletzten aber niemanden. Seine Frau war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende und saß heulend auf dem Bett, wimmerte dabei: „Sollen sie doch endlich mit uns Schluss machen, dann sehen wir wenigstens unsere Kinder wieder!"  
Auf der Stelle war Jakob bei ihr und ergriff ihre Hände. „Sag so etwas nicht! Ich will nicht sterben und du auch nicht! Wir bleiben hier, verhalten uns ruhig. Wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir vielleicht mit ihnen reden können."  
Durch die Tränen hatte seine Frau ganz verklebte Wimpern. Sie blinzelte mehrmals, als sie ihn schockiert anblickte. „Dann rechnest du damit, dass wir verlieren?"  
„Die haben Kräfte, gegen die wir nicht ankommen."  
Der Körper seiner Frau begann heftig zu beben. „Ich will nicht in deren Hände fallen." Die Erinnerungen an die in schwarze Kutten gekleideten Männer, die ihre drei Kinder gefoltert hatten, waren wieder sehr präsent. „Ich will nicht ... Wer weiß, was die mit uns anstellen? Jakob", sie drückte seine Hände, „ich hab Angst!"  
„Ich bin bei dir. Wenn sie dich haben wollen, müssen sie erst an mir vorbei."  
Claudine schloss ihre Augen, presste damit die Tränen heraus, die sich gesammelt hatten. „Wir wissen, dass das für die keine Hürde ist." Die Resignation, die in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen war, ließ Jakob aufhorchen. Sie war kurz davor, mit ihrem Leben abschließen zu wollen.  
„Lass mich mit ihnen reden, wenn sie herkommen."  
„Sie werden uns nicht anhören!"  
Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weißt du nicht. Vielleicht wollen sie nur zeigen, dass sie könnten – dass sie uns töten könnten, wenn sie wollten, aber sie tun es nicht. Bisher ist niemand gestorben. Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt." Eine seiner Hände wanderte zu seiner Innentasche. Er zog eine Waffe heraus. „Und zur Not haben wir noch die hier."

Den Gegenstand, der dazu imstande war, einen Menschen zu töten, legte er vorsichtig auf dem altmodischen Nachttisch ab. Jakob strich seiner aufgewühlten Frau übers Haar, bevor er sich zum Fenster begab und vom zweiten Stock hinunterblickte. Mit einem Male kam ihm eine Idee. Zum Erstaunen seiner Frau eilte er euphorisch zum Bett hinüber und zog dem Kissen das weiße Bettzeug ab.

„Wir brauchen etwas langes, eine Holzlatte oder ..." Jakob hielt inne und blickte sich im Raum um. Das einzige, was seiner Vorstellung entsprach, war ein Besenstiel.  
„Was hast du vor?" Skeptisch beobachtete Claudine, wie ihr Mann das Kopfkissen am Ende des Stiels verknotete. „Was wird das?"  
„Wir wissen ja aus dem Tagespropheten und von Alex, dass einige Zauberer und Hexen in unserer Welt aufgewachsen sind." Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es. Es regnete so stark, dass sofort einige Tropfen das Fensterbrett bedeckten. „Ich denke, ein paar werden wissen, was eine weiße Fahne zu bedeuten hat."  
„Wir ergeben uns", sagte Claudine trübsinnig. „Das macht es ihnen nur noch einfacher."  
Jakob hatte den Besen mit dem weißen Kopfkissen so weit hinaus in den Regen gehängt, wie es möglich war. „Wir ergeben uns, das ist richtig. Ich hoffe, sie sind gut genug erzogen worden, um uns entsprechend zu behandeln."

Die weiße Fahne, ein Zeichen der Bereitschaft zur Unterhandlung oder der Kapitulation, wurde sofort vom Regen durchnässt. Dennoch schwang der schwere Stoff gut sichtbar am offenen Fenster hin und her und wurde auch von den Menschen gesehen, für die sie bestimmt waren.

Ron, der wieder zurück zu Harry gegangen war, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sieh nur!" Er deutete zu einem Fenster im zweiten Stock. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Hören konnte Harry seinen Freund bestens, aber er sah ihn nur als bunte Gestalt. „Ein paar ergeben sich bereits. Das ist gut!"  
„Aha", machte Ron verwirrt, „wenn du es sagst." Ihm war die Bedeutung einer weißen Flagge nicht geläufig. „Die anderen habe ich informiert. Sie kämpfen sich langsam nach vorn zum Eingang. Die meisten Muggel sind in die Festung geflohen."  
Harry nickte. Er hatte die schwarzen Gestalten rennen sehen. „Wir werden ihnen folgen und gehen rein, aber erst kümmern wir uns um die Schützen."  
„Fred, George und Angelina nehmen sich schon die ganz links vor."

Harry folgte dem bunten Finger, der ihm die Richtung wies. Ganz hinten sah er die leuchtenden Gestalten seiner Freunde. Sie näherten sich den Scherenschnitten, die sich hinter einem großen hölzernen Karren versteckten, mit dem man früher Stroh transportiert hatte.

„Fred", George zog seinen Bruder am Arm, „warte. Das sind zu viele. Luna, Colin und Dennis kommen gleich."  
„Das sind zwar viele, aber wozu warten? Wir haben sie doch im Nu entwaffn..."

Ein Schuss fiel. Gleich darauf hielt sich Fred den Hals und ging in die Knie. Angelina war an seiner Seite, riss ihm die Hand vom Hals.

„Ein Streifschuss!", stellte sie erschrocken fest. Sofort schwang George seinen Stab und machte sie unsichtbar, schwor auch eine magische Wand herauf, die von keiner Kugel durchbrochen werden konnte. „Ist nicht schlimm", beruhigte sie und sprach einen Heilzauber.  
„Die Mistkerle!" Am liebsten wäre George zu den Männern hinübergestürmt und hätte sie nach und nach mit einem Petrificus Totalus verhext, aber das richtete sich gegen Harrys Auflagen. Lediglich ein Fesselungszauber war erlaubt und jede Menge Verwandlungszauber, um die Waffen unnütz zu machen.

Vom Schuss aufgeschreckt kamen von der anderen Seite des Hofes Luna, Dennis und Colin angerannt. Sofort sahen sie das Blut an Freds Hals, doch die Wunde war längst verheilt.

„Alles okay hier?", wollte Colin wissen, griff Fred dabei besorgt an die Schulter.  
„Ja, aber ich schlage vor, wir umzingeln uns ihnen zu sechst."

Aus der Ferne hatten Ron und Harry, die noch immer dicht bei Hopkins standen, die Lage ihrer Freunde beobachtet. Ron schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Da drüben scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein."  
Harry nickte. „Was machen wir mit ihm?" Beide blickten zu Hopkins, der irritiert ein paar Schritte nach links ging, dann wieder nach rechts. Er torkelte, schoss trotzdem mit seiner Waffe um sich.  
Mit den Schultern zuckend erwiderte Ron: „Er gehört dir, mein Freund. Mach mit ihm was du willst."  
„Wenn ich ihn nur sehen könnte, dann ..."

Harry hielt inne, weil Hopkins plötzlich in seine Richtung blickte. Sie hatten Augenkontakt, was nicht sein konnte, denn Ron und Harry waren noch unsichtbar.

„Ich kann euch hören", murmelte Hopkins mit schiefem Grinsen. Die Waffe hielt er so locker in der Hand, als würde er mit einer Zigarre spielen. Seine Stimme erhob er, als er beteuerte: „Ich höre euch, Höllenbrut!" Hopkins richtete seine Waffe ins Leere, denn sehen konnte er niemanden. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass Ron mit seinem Stab wutschte und somit einen magischen Schutzwall herbeirief. Der Hexenjäger schoss. Die Kugel prallte an der unsichtbaren Wand ab und fiel zu Boden, was Hopkins durchaus sehen konnte. „Feiglinge!" Überheblich lachte Hopkins. „Zeigt euch, ihr Missgeburten!"  
Harry beugte sich zu Ron und flüsterte: „Geh, das ist meine Angelegenheit."  
„Ich kann dich mit dem Irren doch nicht alleine lass..."  
„Geh!"  
Man hörte Ron wütend schnaufen, was Hopkins ebenfalls wahrnehmen konnte. „Was denn?" Seine unsichtbaren Gegner aus lachte er aus. „Ist eure Angst so groß?" Übermütig streckte Hopkins beide Arme seitlich vom Körper weg, womit er sich für einen Moment verwundbar machte. Auf diese Weise wollte er seine Gegner dazu ermutigen, sich zu zeigen. Als er damit keine Reaktionen erhielt, schnaufte diesmal Hopkins. „Ihr seid eben doch nur Feiglinge!"

Von dem, was in der Burg vor sich ging, bekamen die Menschen im Verbotenen Birkenwald nichts mit. Die Festung war nur ein graues Objekt, das man gerade so durch die Bäume hindurch sehen konnte.

Alicia hatte Ginnys kleinen Wunden geheilt, hatte ihr mit einem Aguamenti Wasser gegeben und mit ihrem Stab für eine wohlige Wärme gesorgt.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt besser ins Mungos."  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit Harry?"  
„Dem wird schon nichts passieren", beruhigte Alicia. „Dein Daumen sieht nicht gut aus. Der sollte schnell behandelt werden."  
„Das kann Madam Pomfrey machen." Nachdem sie sich den Knochen absichtlich gebrochen hatte, waren ihr ständig Bilder von der Heilerin von Hogwarts durch den Kopf gegangen, wie die sich die Wunde betrachtete, ihr einen Trank gab und am nächsten Tag war alles wieder in Ordnung. „Ich will nicht ins Mungos. Ich will gar nicht ohne Harry weg."  
„Ginny", Alicia setzte sich direkt neben sie, „du hast eine schlimme Zeit durchgemacht und bist verletzt. Harry würde wollen, dass ich dich in Sicherheit bringe."  
„Hier ist es doch sicher."  
„Wie kann man nur so dickköpfig sein?" Einen Arm legte Alicia über Ginnys Schultern, zog ihre Freundin an sich heran. „Es regnet, wir sitzen in einem Wald, du hast einen gebrochenen Daumen. Was würde jeder normale Mensch jetzt tun?"  
Seufzend gab Ginny nach. „Hast ja Recht."

Die beiden standen auf, was Fogg und Stringer genau beobachteten. Sie bemerkten auch, wie der Werwolf, der Fogg vor elf Jahren angefallen hatte, die Frauen nicht gehen lassen wollte, denn er pirschte sich langsam an.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", wollte Fogg wissen. „Er darf den beiden nicht zu nahe kommen!"  
„Wir schleichen uns auch an!" Grob packte Stringer seinen Freund am Umhang und riss ihn hoch. „Aber sei leise!"

Parallel näherten sich die beiden Gauner den Frauen, behielten dabei immer den Werwolf im Auge, der sich geräuschlos anschlich und dabei die Zähne fletschte. Plötzlich hörte man es laut knacken. Der Werwolf ging in die Knie und suchte Schutz. Fogg und Stringer taten es ihm gleich.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Fogg.  
Stringer suchte die Gegend mit den Augen ab und bemerkte vier andere Personen, auf die er mit dem Finger deutete. „Dort drüben! Zwei Männer und zwei Frauen. Sind wie Auroren gekleidet."

Tonks und Kingsley waren mit Kevin und Tracey zu tief in den Wald appariert, aber Hopkins' Festung war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Den restlichen Weg hatten sie zu Fuß zurückgelegt. Ihren inoffiziellen Auftrag, die Tochter des Ministers zu finden, hatten sie gerade eben erfüllt, als sie Ginny und Alicia am Boden sitzen sahen. Kevin und Tracey hielten mit Kingsley zusammen die Gegend im Auge. Nur Tonks rannte überglücklich zu Ginny hinüber und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden.

„Ginny, oh Ginny! Wie gut, dass dir nichts Schlimmes passiert ist. Alle haben sich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht." Tonks' Wortschwall wollte gar nicht mehr abbrechen. Kingsley nutzte den Moment, um Kevin und Tracey dazu anzuhalten, weiter vorn in der Nähe der Festung nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Die zwei jungen Auroren gingen an Ginny vorbei und lächelten ihr erleichtert zu, bevor sie hinter den dicht wachsenden Bäumen verschwanden. Tonks hingegen widmete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Ginny. „Dein Daumen!" Sie machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht. „Wir bringen dich besser nach Hogwarts. Das Mungos ist zur Zeit überfüllt."  
Endlich hatte sich auch Kingsley den dreien genähert. Die Umgebung musterte er weiterhin mit wachem Blick, falls Zentauren oder andere Kreaturen sich in der Nähe aufhalten würden. „Ginny!" Der kräftige Auror half ihr hoch. „Alles okay?"  
„Ja, ich hab nur Hunger, bin müde und der Daumen tut mir weg, sonst ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Gut, dann lasst uns ..."

Ein paar Meter weiter schlug Foggs Herz höher. Erschrocken packte er seinen Freund am Oberarm. „Er greift an!"

Blitzschnell kam der Werwolf aus seinem Versteck gesprungen. Der kräftige Dunkelhäutige bekam einen Schlag in den Magen. Kingsley wurde umgerannt, landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Sein Stab flog durch die Luft. Man hörte die Frauen schreien. Die mit den pinkfarbenen Haaren zielte auf den Angreifer. Der Werwolf griff nach dem Stab und zerbrach ihn mit einer seiner Pranken.

Das alles hatten die beiden Gauner aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet. Nach einer Schrecksekunde sprach Stringer einen Impedimenta, der den Werwolf lähmen sollte. Der Zauber traf nicht genau, erwischte nur einen Unterschenkel. Die Bewegungen des klobigen Angreifers wurden schwerfällig, hielten ihn aber nicht auf. Fogg schleuderte ihm einen Beinklammerfluch hinterher, traf in mit voller Wucht. Der gewichtige Mann fiel vorüber – direkt auf eine der jungen Frauen.

Alicia schrie auf, als der massige Körper auf ihr landete. Spitze Zähne konnte sie aus nächster Nähe sehen. Der faulige Gestank aus dem aufgerissenen Mund war kaum zu ertragen. Fauliges Fleisch. Tonks hatte sich vor Ginny gestellt. Auch ohne Zauberstab wollte sie sie schützen. Auf dem Boden hatte Kingsley seinen Zauberstab wiedergefunden. Die beiden Flüche, die aus dem Nichts gekommen waren, hatten ihnen das Leben gerettet. Wer die Flüche gesprochen hatte war Nebensache. Vorrangig war, Greyback von Alicia herunterzuzaubern.

Ein weiter Schrei entwich Alicia. Greyback hatte mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf gepackt. Sein Mund kam dem ihren immer näher. Eine Karikatur von zwei Liebenden, die sich küssen wollten. Er fletschte die Zähne, wollte sie beißen. Was der Mann mit Bills Gesicht getan hatte, war kein Geheimnis. Ihre vollen Lippen waren sein Ziel.

„Mobilicorpus!" Kingsley musste Acht geben, nicht Alicia zu treffen, wählte daher einen harmlosen Transportzauber. Der Zauberspruch traf Greybacks Rücken. Das Gewicht des kolossalen Mannes war mit einem Male von Alicia abgefallen, als er magisch zur Seite geworfen wurde. Der Spruch wirkte nicht lange, denn Greyback war kein bewegungsloser Körper. Er war quicklebendig und wandte sich. Wenigen Sekunden später befreite er sich aus dem Wirkungsbereich des Mobilcorpus. Bevor Alicias Stupor ihn treffen konnte, suchte er sein Heil in der Flucht und schlug sich ins dichte Unterholz.

„Das war Greyback!", stellte Alicia mit bebender Stimme fest. In Windeseile erhob sie sich vom Boden, hielt ihren Stab schützend vor sich. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, besonders ihre Lippen, aber wenigstens hatte sie die noch.  
Kingsley war von allen der ruhigste. „Ja, das war er! Fragt sich nur, wer unsere unsichtbaren Helfer waren." Er drehte sich langsam im Kreis. Ein Stupor lag ihm allzeit bereit auf den Lippen, doch Greyback schien verschwunden. „Ich traue der Stille nicht. Er ist noch hier!"  
Tonks stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu. „Er hat meinen Stab zerbrochen, King."  
Der Schrecken trieb Ginny ebenfalls in die aufrechte Position. Sie war sehr wackelig auf den Beinen. „Ich habe auch keinen Zauberstab. Die Muggel haben ihn mir abgenommen."  
„Du solltest nach Hogwarts gehen." Er wandte sich der anderen jungen Frau zu. „Alicia?" Man kannte sich noch aus der Zeit, als DA und Phönixorden eins waren. „Gibt Tonks deinen Stab und bring Ginny hier weg!"

Unerwartet krachte es in der Ferne. Kingsley ging einige Schritte in Richtung Waldesrand, um durch die Bäume hindurch einen Blick auf die Festung zu werfen. Er sah ganz vorn Kevin und Tracey, die sich hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit brachten, denn ein Drache spie sein Feuer versehentlich in ihre Richtung. Irritiert zog Kingsley die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was ist denn da los?" Von dem geplanten Angriff der gesamten DA wussten Tonks und er nichts, Kingsley hatte jedoch geahnt, dass Harry – mit oder ohne Arthurs Segen – die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen würde, aber ein Drache?  
„Harry kümmert sich um den Muggel, der Ginny entführt hat", erklärte Alicia.  
„Ihr solltet trotzdem ..."  
„King", unterbrach Tonks, „da hinten hab ich jemanden gesehen!"

Einige Meter weiter drückte sich Stringer gegen einen Baumstamm.

„Verdammt, sie haben uns gesehen", murmelte er zu Fogg.  
„Warum zeigen wir uns dann nicht?"  
„Weil ..." Stringer stutzte. „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Wir haben ihnen immerhin geholfen!"  
Bestätigend nickte Fogg. „Eben! Wir sollte nur unsere Stäbe auf den Boden richten, damit wir ihnen zeigen, dass wir nichts Böses im Sinn ..."

Ein Knurren und Fauchen war zu vernehmen. Einen Augenaufschlag später stürzte sich Greyback auf Stringer und Fogg. Beide riefen um Hilfe. Sie wehrten sich mit aller Macht gegen den Werwolf, der auch in seiner normalen Gestalt das Fleisch von Menschen nicht verschmähte. Stringers Zauberstab flog in hohem Boden davon und landete ungesehen im Laub der Bäume. Fogg zielte mit seinem Stab, wurde aber mit einem kräftigen Schlag umgehauen. Greyback fiel Fogg an und biss ihm in die Schulter. Fogg schrie auf, schlug wie von Sinnen auf den massigen Oberkörper ein. Sein Zauberstab war längst vom Waldboden verschluckt. Stringer hatte seinen wiedergefunden. Aus einem Meter Entfernung zielte er auf Greyback. Zu einem Schockzauber kam es nicht, denn eine Sekunde später wurde er unter einem bulligen Körper begraben. Stringer konnte seinen Stab nicht mehr halten. Greybacks lange Fingernägel schlitzten die empfindliche Stelle am Puls auf. Schockiert musste Stringer mit ansehen, wie der Werwolf sein Handgelenk zum tierähnlichen Maul führte. Als die heiße Zunge sich Appetit an seinem Blut holte, schrie Stringer aus voller Kehle. Greyback schenkte ihm ein fieses Lächeln, zeigte damit die scharfen Zähne, die er ihm ins Fleisch hauen wollte.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie eine junge weibliche Stimme. Greyback wurde von Traceys Zauberspruch getroffen und mit voller Wucht von Stringer weggeschleudert.  
„Stupor!" Kevin hatte dem gesuchten Anhänger Voldemorts gleich noch einen Schockzauber hinterhergeschickt, doch der verfehlte sein Opfer. Greyback war trotz seiner Fülle flink wie ein Wiesel. „Scheiße!" Kein Zauberspruch, nur ein unkontrollierter Ausruf der Frustration. Auf der Stelle waren Kingsley und Tonks bei den jungen Auroren angelangt. Kevin zeterte: „Er ist mir entwischt!"  
Mit erhobenem Stab bereitete sich Kingsley auf einen weiteren Angriff vor. „Er ist gewieft, nicht zu unterschätzen." Als er Alicia und Ginny sah, die sich dem Szenario näherten, wurde er wütend. „Ihr seid ja immer noch hier!"  
„Harry ..."  
Ginny wurde von dem sonst so ausgeglichenen Auror barsch unterbrochen. „Alicia, bring sie auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts!" Ginny öffnete bereits ihren Mund, doch Kingsley fuhr ihr über denselben. „Jede Widerrede ist eine Missachtung von Befugten des Ministeriums und wird mit acht Wochen Askaban bestraft!"  
Die Tochter des Ministers riss ihre Augen weit auf, die Augenbrauen wanderten zum Haaransatz. „Das würdest du nicht tun!"  
Die Situation wollte Tonks entschärfen, während sie sich Alicias Zauberstab schnappte. „Ich würde ihn nicht reizen, Ginny. Geht jetzt beide. Ihr habt hier nichts verloren. Greyback ist eine Angelegenheit des Ministeriums."

Das erste Mal warf Ginny einen Blick auf die beiden Männer. Der eine, der noch am Boden lag und stark an der Schulter blutete, löste ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis bei ihr aus, aber es war keine Täuschung – sie hatte diesen Mann tatsächlich schon einmal verletzt auf dem Boden liegen sehen und zwar in der Gasse, in der man sie entführt hatte. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Oberarm. Bevor sie ihre Erkenntnis über die beiden Männer mitteilen konnte, wandte Alicia eine Seit-an-Seit-Apparation an. Sie verschwanden beide mit dem krachenden Geräusch, das das Apparieren in der Regel mit sich brachten.

Erleichtert darüber, dass Ginny endlich den Verbotenen Birkenwald verlassen hatte, kümmerte sich Kingsley erst einmal um die beiden Männer. Als er ihre Gesichter musterte, kamen sie ihm bekannt vor.

„Habe ich Sie nicht neulich erst in der Winkelgasse in Begleitung von Mr. Snape gesehen?" Nach Kingsleys Worten blickte auch Tonks zu den beiden hinunter. Innerlich stimmte sie Kingsley zu. Die beiden Männer waren von Severus als Diebe betitelt worden. Tracey begutachtete derweil die Bisswunde an der Schulter von Fogg und heilte sie mit einem der Sprüche, die sie während ihrer Ausbildung zur Aurorin gelernt hatte. Kevin tat das Gleiche mit dem Handgelenk von Stringer.  
„Sie können von Glück sagen", begann Tracey, „dass heute nicht Vollmond ist, sonst hätte er sie zu einem Werwolf gemacht."  
„Das hat der Kerl vor elf Jahren bereits getan", erwiderte Fogg betreten. Zur Bestätigung zeigte er ihr die alte Narbe am Hals.  
„Oh", machte sie betroffen. „Ist das der Grund, warum Sie ihm aufgelauert haben?"  
„Was für ein Grund? Rache?" Fogg schnaufte. „Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass er sich hier tummelt!"  
Kingsleys tiefe Stimme war zu vernehmen, als er fragte: „Warum halten Sie sich dann in einem Wald auf, der den Zentauren als Reservat dient und auch von anderen dunklen Wesen bewohnt wird?" Der dunkelhäutige Auror blickte Fogg nicht an, sondern suchte weiter nach Greyback, der sicherlich noch in der Nähe war. „Zum Pilze sammeln sind Sie etwas zu spät dran."  
„Wir ..." Stringer fiel keine passende Ausrede ein, was an dem Schrecken lag, von einem verrückten Anhänger Voldemorts angefallen worden zu sein. Der Name Greyback war jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe ein Begriff. Die Zeitungen waren voll mit Warnungen, dass dieser Mann noch immer auf freiem Fuß war.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte Kingsley Stringer. „Haben Sie irgendwas mit den Muggeln zu tun, die dort in der Festung hausen?"  
„Ich ... Wir ..."  
„Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
Die Autorität, die Kingsley ausstrahlte, brachte Stringer zum Stottern. „Str- Stringer, Sir." Das angefügte „Sir" sollte den Auror milde stimmen.  
„Und Ihr Freund?"  
„Das ist Mr. Fogg." Damit man ihnen nichts anhängen konnte, versicherte Stringer. „Er ist als Werwolf registriert, hat seinen Pass bei sich, wenn Sie das prüfen möchten."  
„Glauben Sie, das interessiert mich im Moment? Wir haben es hier mit Greyback zu tun!", zischte Kingsley angespannt. „Der wird uns diesmal nicht entwischen. Sie beide sind mir allerdings suspekt, deswegen möchte ich Sie ungern laufen lassen."  
„Wir könnten außerhalb des Waldes warten, bis Sie ..."  
Kingsley fuhr Stringer über den Mund. „Für wie dumm halten Sie mich?"  
„Dann ..." Mit gesenktem Haupt blickte Stringer zu seinem Freund, dem es mittlerweile wieder besser ging. „Es wäre nett, wenn Sie uns nicht fesseln und zurücklassen würden. Wir wären diesem Monster hilflos ausgeliefert."  
„Das werden wir schon nicht. Sie dürfen sich verteidigen, aber Sie bleiben im Hintergrund." Mit seinem Zeigefinger drohte Kingsley. „Und funken Sie uns bloß nicht dazwischen, haben Sie verstanden?"

Eingeschüchtert nickten Fogg und Stringer. Unter dem Laub hatte Fogg seinen Stab wiedergefunden, der ihm etwas Sicherheit vorgaukelte. Beide blieben zurück, immer auf der Hut vor Greyback, während die vier Auroren sich vornahmen, das Gebiet abzusuchen. Langsam entfernten sich die Auroren von den beiden Männern, die sich ängstlich gegen den Baum drückten und um ihr Leben bangten.

Auch der unsichtbare Ron hatte sich wie befohlen von Harry entfernt, jedoch nur ein paar Schritte. Seinen besten Freund wollte er nicht aus den Augen lassen. Harry wiederum ließ Hopkins nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn er ihn nur als schwarze Gestalt wahrnehmen konnte. Einige Personen waren lediglich grau gewesen, hoben sich nicht von der Umgebung ab. Es waren die dunklen Silhouetten, die wichtig waren. Das waren die Menschen, die töten wollten. Allen voran Hopkins, dessen tiefschwarze Gestalt Harry sehr gut erkennen konnte.

Völlig unerwartet – vielleicht weil er es sich wünschte – wandelte sich Harrys Wahrnehmung wieder in die natürliche. Nun, nachdem er alle tatsächlichen Feinde einmal als pechschwarze Schattengestalten gesehen hatte, konnte er die Umgebung wieder so in sich aufnehmen wie sie war.

Der Stab in Harrys Hand wedelte fast von selbst, als er sich für jedermann sichtbar machte. Von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen war Hopkins erschrocken, ging daher einen Schritt zurück. Schwäche wollte der Rothaarige keinesfalls zeigen, weshalb er sofort wieder seine ursprüngliche Position einnahm. Seinen Stab hatte Harry nicht erhoben. Sein Arm hing locker an der Seite herab, genau wie der von Hopkins, dessen Hand die Pistole hielt. Die beiden Männer blickten sich in die Augen. Harry war der Erste, der die Stille unterbrach.

„Guten Tag, Sir", sagte er mit wenig Respekt. „Ich glaube, Sie erwarten mich."


	205. Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe

Hallo **Paule**,

Grüße zurück :) Es war wirklich notwendig, die Updates auf alle zwei Wochen zu verschieben. Ich komme kaum noch hinterher.  
Eine kleine Schlacht gibt es noch im Wald, eine in der Festung.

Hallo **Daniel**,

viele der großen Handlungen haben ihr Ende gefunden. Ein paar kleine Fehlen noch, die zusammen mit den letzten beiden großen Momenten aufgelöst werden.  
Greyback wird ein kleines Wunder erleben. So wird er sich das Ende seiner Freiheit bestimmt nicht vorgestellt haben.  
Trotz der Länge zu kurz? Diesmal hat das Kapitel wieder mehr Wörter :)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen  
**P.S.**: Es gab am WE seitenbedingte Probleme beim Hochladen eines Dokuments.

* * *

Im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts hatte sich Hermine heiß geredet. Es hatte sie vollkommen berauscht, das Tränenden Herz gefunden zu haben. Als stünde sie unter einer Droge – oder unter der Wirkung von Plappersaft – redete und redete sie wie ein Wasserfall. Das Lächeln hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht eingebrannt und wäre nicht mal mehr mit einem Zauber zu entfernen. All das machte Severus nichts aus. Verzückt beobachtete er, wie sich manchmal ihre Nase beim Sprechen kräuselte oder wie ihr das buschige Haar ins Gesicht flog, weil ein Windstoß durchs offene Fenster kam. Man könnte sagen, dachte er amüsiert, dass sie ihm ein Ohr abkaute, was er ihr jedoch nicht übel nahm. Solange nämlich sein Ohr von ihrer beruhigenden Stimme eingenommen war, verspürte er keinen Schmerz am Arm. Er hörte sogar genau zu, was sie sagte, denn er vernahm so häufig das Wort „wir", was ihm sehr gefiel.

„Wenn dein Arm besser ist, dann können wir den Trank doch zusammen brauen! Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest. Um die Apotheke müssen wir uns vorerst nicht groß kümmern. Wir könnten kurzfristig jemanden einstellen, der beim Verkauf hilft, damit wir nach dem Brauen Zeit für uns haben. Draco hat uns schon so etwas angeboten."

Das Wort „uns" mochte er ebenfalls. Mit ihrem Stuhl war sie immer dichter an sein Bett gerückt. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich auf seinem linken Unterarm. Ihre Hand war dort gelandet, vermeintlich zufällig.

„Wie könnten später mit Professor Panagiotis zusammenarbeiten. Vielleicht können wir den Menschen helfen, die Opfer von einem Dementor geworden sind. Das würde ich zu gern!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Und mit Takeda sollten wir beide unbedingt in Kontakt bleiben. Wenn du wieder auf der Höhe bist, dann müssen wir mit unserem Farbtrank weiterexperimentieren." Ihre Hand drückte seinen Unterarm. „Ich würde auch gern mehr über deinen Bluttrank erfahren. Arbeiten wir doch gemeinsam dran! Zwei schlaue Köpfe schaffen mehr als einer." Im Hintergrund sah Severus, wie sich die Flügeltür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete, doch Hermine bemerkte davon nichts. „Was ich aber verlange, Severus: Ich will dabei sein, wenn du das Gegenmittel einnimmst!" Gerade wollte er ihr sagen, wer eingetreten war, da unterbrach sie: „Keine Widerrede! Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Wer weiß, was da alles passieren könnte?"  
„Hermine ..."  
„Nein, Severus. Das wirst du mir nicht ausreden können. Ich bleibe an deiner Seite, wenn nicht als Freundin, dann als Heilerin. Denk daran, dass noch nie ein Mensch so etwas gewagt hat. Wenn deine Seele ..."  
„Hermine!" Er kam nicht gegen sie an, jedenfalls nicht verbal.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich in deinem stillen Kämmerlein einschließt und leidest! Du bleibst nicht allein, wenn du den Trank ..."  
Die Finger seiner gesunden Hand legte Severus auf ihre Lippen, die auf diese Weise endlich ihre Bewegungen einstellten. „Bei Merlin, wo ist bei dir der Aus-Knopf?" Hätte er die Augen geschlossen, würde er ihr Lächeln sogar mit seinen Fingerspitzen spüren können, aber er fühlte nicht nur ihre Freude, sondern auch ein Gefühl tiefer Zuneigung, das sich in seiner Brust gesammelt hatte. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an ihrem Kinn hatte er ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. „Ich wollte dir nur nahelegen, dich mal umzudrehen. Schau mal, wer hier ist."

Mit ihren beiden Händen umfasste Hermine seine, bevor sie seiner Empfehlung nachkam und sich umdrehte. Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, dann wieder hinauf in den Hals, wo es ihre Sprachorgane daran hinderte, in Jubelgeschrei auszubrechen. Der Anblick von Alicia, die eine unversehrte Ginny stützte, sorgte für Erleichterung.

„Sie braucht eine Heilerin", suggerierte Severus, der seine Hand befreite, damit Hermine zu Ginny gehen konnte. Mit erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck versprach sie Severus, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihm zu kommen. Gleich darauf stürmte sie auf Ginny zu.

Ihre Freundin war blass, die Kleidung schmutzig und zerrissen, mit Blut besudelt. An den Füßen trug sie gar nichts.

„Ginny", hauchte Hermine und erst da wurde sie von den beiden bemerkt. „Wie ..."

Die Frage nach dem Wohlbefinden wurde von einem Schluchzer unterbrochen. Der lang anhaltende, an den Nerven zehrende Stress, die große Sorge, die Ungewissheit um Ginny – als all das mit einem Male wie eine große Last von Hermine abfiel, konnte sie die Wiedersehensfreude kaum noch verarbeiten. Einzig ihrer vermissten Freundin um den Hals zu fallen brachte sie noch zustande. Und das tat sie auch. Mit beiden Armen drückte sie Ginny an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Halsbeuge ihrer Freundin. Die warme Haut und der Puls, den Hermine an der Wange fühlte, bedeuteten ihr so unbeschreiblich viel. Das Licht der Freundschaft strahlte gleißender und war wärmer als alles, was Hermine bisher fühlen durfte. Ginny war am Leben. Sie zu herzen war wie die Einnahme eines Euphorieelixiers und wirkte als sofortige Bekämpfung allen Übels. Hermine weinte, fühlte plötzlich einen Arm um sich, der ihr tröstend über den Rücken strich.

Hermine vernahm Ginnys Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Ist ja gut, Hermine. Ich bin okay."  
Eine andere Stimme war zu hören; die von Poppy. „Gehört das zur Ersten Hilfe, Miss Granger?" Eiligen Schrittes hatte sich die Heilerin von Hogwarts den beiden genähert. „Die Wiedersehensfreude muss ein wenig warten." Poppy löste Hermines Umarmung, um Ginny zu einem Bett zu führen. Hermine war noch im Taumel der Seligkeit gefangen, der sie zum Schwanken brachte. Ihre Beine gehorchten nicht, gingen ganz von allein ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit rudernden Armen suchte sie Halt und fand ihn am Bettgestell von Severus' Fußende. Ihr drehte sich alles vor Augen. Nur als Widerhall hörte Hermine Mollys Stimme „Mein Kind, mein Kind!" rufen. Auch Albus war zu hören. Irgendjemand rief sogar ihren Namen, doch Hermines Bewusstsein gaukelte ihr längst vor, Zuhause im Bett zu liegen und zu träumen. Die belastende Situation, für die ihr Körper, besonders aber ihr Geist die ganze Zeit über keine Bewältigungsstrategie parat hatte, war ein zu starker Druck auf ihrer Seele gewesen. Jetzt, mit einem Male von diesem Kummer befreit, forderte ihr Körper seinen Tribut.

Von seinem Bett aus hatte Severus gesehen, dass Hermines Kreislauf Karussell fuhr. Sie torkelte wie angetrunken, ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Auf sein Rufen reagierte sie nicht. Die anderen im Raum waren durch Ginny abgelenkt und bemerkten nicht, dass Hermine in die Knie ging, weil ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten wollten.

Nachdem Alicia die verletzte Freundin in sicheren Händen wusste, der Heilerin und der besorgten Mutter das Vorrecht für die Umsorgung gab, suchte sie einen Stuhl. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Hermine. Sofort eilte sie zu ihr hinüber. Alicia kniete sich neben sie, fühlte den Puls. Eine weitere Person war unerwartet zur Stelle. Susan.

„Hilf mir, sie auf ein Bett zu legen", bat Alicia. „Ich habe keinen Stab." Susan nickte und zog ihren eigenen Stab, um Hermine – unter den wachen Augen von Severus – per Zauber in das Nebenbett zu transportieren. Nochmals fühlte Alicia den Puls. „Ihr Herz rast."  
„Die Aufregung war wohl zu viel für sie."

Während Alicia der nicht ansprechbaren Hermine die Schuhe auszog, damit sie es bequemer haben würde, füllte Susan eine Schale mit Wasser, in welches sie ein Tuch eintauchte. Sie kühlte Hermines Stirn, die hitzigen Wangen und den Hals. Hermine öffnete die Augen, blinzelte. Anstatt zu fragen, wo sie sich befinden würde, wartete sie einen Moment ab, bis das Bewusstsein zurückkam. Alicia und Susan waren bei ihr. Hohe Fenster, Steinverzierungen an den Wänden. Sie war im Krankenflügel.

„Du bist umgekippt", flüsterte Alicia.  
„Ginny ..."  
„Ihr Daumen wird gerade gerichtet."  
„Dann hab ich es doch nicht geträumt." Es war nicht ihrer Fantasie entsprungen. Ginny war tatsächlich hier, in Sicherheit. Endlich Ruhe. Müde schloss Hermine die Augen. Mit der Erleichterung im Herzen konnte sie ihren verdienten Schlaf finden.

Weniger Glück hatten andere. Der dringend benötigte Schlaf wollte nicht kommen, weder zu Severus noch zu Draco oder Lucius.

Narzissa hielt die Hand ihres Gemahls. Flüsternd tauschten sie verliebte Worte, sprachen von der Zukunft, die nur Gutes bringen sollte. Durch ihre Anwesenheit war sein Zustand gestärkt worden. Der Schmerz war geblieben, war aber erträglich.

Die Tür wurde nach einem kurzen Klopfen aufgerissen. Eine Schwester sprach hektisch: „Mrs. Malfoy?"  
„Ja?"  
„Die Heiler würden gern eine Visite durchführen. Besucher sind während dieser Zeit nicht erlaubt." Schwester Ellen trat ins Zimmer hinein. „Professor Puddle empfiehlt auch, dass Sie morgen wiederkommen sollen. Mr. Malfoy braucht Ruhe."  
Bissig fragte Lucius: „Und ich habe dabei gar nichts zu sagen?"  
„Tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy. Ich kann nur ausrichten, was der Heiler sagt. Sie können alles andere gern mit ihm klären."  
Lucius schnaufte missgestimmt. „Dann lassen Sie uns noch einen Moment zum Verabschieden."  
„Natürlich." Schon verließ Schwester Ellen den Raum.  
Narzissa drückte seine Hand. „ Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich gehen. Ich werde dich morgen besuchen, Schatz."  
Nur widerwillig nickte Lucius. Seine Frau bedeutete ihm alles. „Wenn du zu Draco gehst, dann wünsche ihm auch von mir eine gute Besserung. Ohne meine Schuld würde er nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleid..."  
„Shht", machte Narzissa, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. „Morgen werde ich dir von Draco berichten. Vielleicht bringe ich auch Charles mit?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, denn Narzissa wusste, wie sehr ihr Gatte den Enkel lieb gewonnen hatte.  
„Das wäre schön."

Als Narzissa gehen wollte, warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick zu Gregory Goyle. Seine verloren wirkende Gestalt sprach ihr Herz an, weshalb sie zu ihm ans Bett ging. Verschüchtert schaute er auf. Natürlich kannte er sie.

„Mrs. Malfoy?" Er schien die Situation nicht richtig einschätzen zu können, dachte womöglich, sie hätte etwas Schlechtes im Sinn.  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Goyle. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
Ihre Worte klangen freundlich, so dass er antworten wollte, auch wenn seine eigene Stimme ihm sehr fremd vorkam. „Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend, danke der Nachfrage."  
„Gibt es jemanden, der über Ihre Situation benachrichtigt werden könnte?"

Skeptisch legte Gregory den Kopf schräg und dachte nach. Seinen Vater wollte er nicht sehen, seine Mutter war verschwunden. Er wusste nicht einmal, was alles geschehen war, während er das Leben verschlafen hatte. Vage erinnerte er sich an die Strafe, weil er keinen Avada Kedavra anwenden konnte. Sein Vater hatte ihn verprügelt, ihn eine Schande für die Familie genannt. Die Flucht aus der Residenz des Dunklen Lords war gelungen. Todesser waren hinter ihm her, jagten ihn. Immer auf der Hut, immer auf der Flucht. Gedankenfetzen fluteten seinen Geist. Blaise und Pansy, die er auf seiner ziellosen Reise getroffen hatte und die von dem Gutshof in Peninver erzählten, wo sie sicher wären. In der Nähe von Minard Castle plötzlich ein Kriegsschauplatz. Die Todesser, die ihm gefolgt waren, wurden von mutigen Muggeln überwältigt. Auch er selbst fiel ihnen in die Hände. Von Blaise und Pansy keine Spur. Sie waren sicher. Die Erinnerung von Schmerz kam auf. Ein Turm. Handfesseln. Schläge und Tritte. Metallene Instrumente, die jeden Nerv zum Brennen brachten. Nadeln, Daumenschrauben. Dem Tode nahe. Ein Scheiterhaufen, den er durch geschwollene Augenlider sehen konnte. Jemand zündete das Reisig unter ihm an. Nichts mehr zu verlieren. Apparation mit letzter Kraft. Dunkelheit.

An mehr erinnerte sich Gregory nicht, denn die Dunkelheit wurde von dem Feuer auf seinem Arm durchbrochen, erweckte ihn.

„Der Krieg?", hauchte er unsicher.  
Narzissa legte den Kopf schräg. Ihre Worte sprach sie mit Bedacht, um dem jungen Mann nicht zu schockieren. „Der Krieg, Mr. Goyle, ist seit über zwei Jahren vorbei."  
„Wer ..." Gregory musste kräftig schlucken. Ein falsches Wort und man würde ihm zum Feind erklären. „Wer hat gewonnen?"  
Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln begleitete ihre Worte, als sie erwiderte: „Mr. Potter war so frei, die Angelegenheit für uns zu entscheiden."

Ein Paradoxon, dachte Gregory. Harry Potter entschied den Sieg für die Todesser?

„Ich habe mich wohl missverständlich ausgedrückt", lenkte Narzissa ein, der Gregorys Verwirrung nicht entgangen war. „Harry Potter hat den Sieg für die gute Seite gebracht. Voldemort ist tot." Gregory atmete auf und lauschte, als Narzissa erklärte: „Es hat sich einiges zum Positiven gewandelt, Mr. Goyle, aber das werden Sie nach und nach selbst erfahren. Also", sie wiederholte ihre Frage, „gibt es jemanden, den man benachrichtigen könnte? Ich würde Ihnen diesen Gefallen gern erweisen."  
Der geschwächte Patient nickte. „Mr. Zabini und Miss Parkinson vielleicht? Ich habe die beiden lange nicht gesehen."  
„Oh, ich habe sie gesehen. Auf der Hochzeit meines Sohnes und während des Quidditch-Spiels in Hogwarts", erzählte sie gut gelaunt.  
Gregorys Stirn schlug Falten. „Draco hat geheiratet? Wen?"  
„Sie kennen die junge Dame bestimmt noch, war mit Ihnen in einem Jahrgang. Susan Bones."

Würden Gregorys Augen nicht fest im Griff der Sehnerven sein, wären sie ihm nach dieser Erkenntnis herausgefallen.

Das Leben war voller Überraschungen.

Das dachten auch Fogg und Stringer, als sie Schutz an dem dicken Baum suchten und zitternd warteten, was die nächste Minute bringen würde. Weiter hinten sahen sie die vier Auroren, die immer wieder einen Ortungs-Zauberspruch in eine Richtung abfeuerten. Von Greyback keine Spur. Der Angreifer hatte keinen Stab bei sich, hatte ihn womöglich schon vor Jahren verloren. Trotzdem war der gefürchtete Werwolf schnell und geschickt.

„Sieh nur!" Stringer zeigte mit einem Finger zu den vieren hinüber. Greyback kam aus einem Gebüsch geschossen und schlug der jüngsten Frau den Zauberstab aus der Hand, doch bevor er der Aurorin oder dem Stab etwas tun konnte, griffen die anderen drei an.

Kingsley fluchte. „Wir brauchen Verstärkung! Der ist zu schnell." Er wollte nicht erwähnen, dass er Tracey und Kevin stets im Auge behielt, was ihn an seiner Arbeit hinderte. Die beiden waren jung, unerfahren. Gegen Greyback, mit dem man nicht gerechnet hatte, wären sie ohne Stab machtlos und genau das war es, was der Kriminelle im Auge hatte: Die Feinde entwaffnen, um sie dann mit seiner Körperkraft zu überwältigen. Die schnelle Auroren-Ausbildung bei Tonks hatte kaum die körperliche Verfassung gestählt. Kevin und Tracey waren schmächtig und im Nahkampf nicht geübt. Greyback hatte vorhin sogar die beiden ausgewachsenen Männer entwaffnet und angefallen. Was der Wilde mit den beiden Auroren anfangen würde, daran wollte Kingsley nicht einmal denken. Es war bekannt, dass Greyback das Fleisch junger Menschen vorzog.

Ein Krächzen war zu hören. Erschrocken drehten sich alle um. Nicht Greyback war zu sehen, sondern ein Hippogreif – ein Hippogreif mit einem Mann auf dem Rücken.

„Sirius!" Tonks rannte auf ihn zu, vergaß dabei all ihre Höflichkeit und wurde deswegen beinahe von dem Greif getreten. Schnell gewann sie wieder Abstand.  
Kingsley näherte sich ein paar Schritte, damit er Sirius warnen konnte. „Greyback ist hier. Du solltest gehen, aber schleunigst!"  
„Greyback?" Sirius' Augen funkelten freudig. Er zog seinen Stab. „Ich kann euch helfen! Brauche sowieso noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Remus."  
Tonks musste für einen Moment lächeln, bis die ernste Lage wieder ihre Muskeln anspannte. „Nein, mein lieber Cousin. Du machst eine Fliege!"  
„Hör auf sie!", stimmte Kingsley zu. „Aber tu uns den Gefallen und gib Arthur Bescheid, dass wir ihn tatsächlich gefunden haben. Wir brauchen mehr Leute!"  
„Ich könnte doch ..."  
„Sirius!", fuhr Tonks ihn böse an. „Du verschwindest sofort! Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, sollte dir etwas pass..."

Die Ablenkung hatte Greyback genutzt. Mit Wucht sprang er Kevin auf den Rücken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der junge Mann die scharfen Zähne. Sie waren gefährlich nahe an seinem Nacken. Der massige Körper drückte ihn zu Boden. Die Angst um ihren Liebsten ließ Tracey unvorsichtig werden. Sie sprach einen Fluch. Die roten Funken trafen nicht Greyback, sondern Kevin. Ohnmächtig sackte er durch den Stupor in sich zusammen, den Werwolf noch immer auf dem Rücken. In Sekundenschnelle hatten Tonks und Kingsley ihre Stäbe erhoben, um Greyback von dem bewusstlosen Auror fernzuhalten. Die Bestie wich dem Impedimenta und dem Expelliarmus behände aus. Mit gefletschten Zähnen sprang er erneut auf den regungslosen Mann. Er biss jedoch nicht zu, denn ein raschelndes Geräusch ließ ihn irritiert aufblicken. Was er noch sehen konnte, war ein aufgebrachter Hippogreif mit aufgestellten Nackenfedern. Die kräftigen Krallen trafen Greyback im Gesicht. Blut floss. Um sich zu schützen, hob er seine Arme – sie waren vom nächsten Schlag zerschunden. Der dritte traf am Oberschenkel, hinterließ tiefe Schnitte. Der Kampf schien aussichtslos. Der Werwolf wollte erneut fliehen, wandte sich um. Den Weg versperrte ihm ein großer schwarzer Hund. Tatze.

„Warum kann der Hitzkopf keine Anweisungen befolgen?", murmelte Kingsley missgelaunt, bevor er einen Zauberspruch sprach, der Greyback fesseln sollte. Der Werwolf duckte sich, der Zauber ging daneben und wirbelte das Laub am Boden auf. Die fliegenden Blätter nutzte Greyback zur Tarnung. Er wich seitlich aus. Der Hund folgte und schnitt ihm den Weg ab, knurrend und zähnefletschend. Das Beißwerk des schwarzen Ungetüms war gefährlicher als das eigene in Menschengestalt. Greyback huschte nach rechts, konnte einen Baum zwischen sich und die Auroren bringen. Der schwarze Vierbeiner hielt vor ihm Stellung, hielt ihn in Schach. Zur Ablenkung der Auroren flüchtete Greyback wieder nach links. Damit lief er dem Hippogreif direkt in die Arme – oder besser gesagt in die riesigen Adlerklauen, die sofort zuschlugen. Ein kehliger Laut entwich Greyback, als er zur Beute des Mischwesens wurde. Der Hippogreif trat auf den Mann ein, wollte ihn tottreten wie ein Sekretär es mit einer Schlange tun würde.

„Seidenschnabel!" Das Tier zögerte, schüttelte den Kopf und plusterte die Federn auf, bevor es nochmals zutrat. „Seidenschnabel, hör auf!" Die Stimme des Herrn, des Freundes. Seidenschnabel gehorchte.

Der Hippogreif krächzte unbefriedigt, machte dennoch ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Adleraugen waren starr auf den Mann am Boden gerichtet, beobachteten ihn wachsam. Rechts und links neben dem Baum kamen Tonks und Kingsley hervor. Letzterer fesselte Greyback magisch, auch wenn der schwer verletzt war und kaum noch fliehen konnte. Sicher war sicher.

Kingsley ging auf den Gefesselten zu. Das Schnaufen des Mischwesens ließ ihn inne halten. „Bring den Hippogreif weg, Sirius." Im Umgang mit Greifen war Kingsley nicht geübt.  
Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. Das Geräusch, auf das auch Pferde und Thestrale reagierten, wirkte bei Seidenschnabel genauso. Das riesige Tier hob den Kopf und stapfte neugierig seinem Freund entgegen. „Eine Belohnung gibt es Zuhause." Damit musste sich Seidenschnabel zufriedengeben.

Kingsley begutachtete seinen Fesselungszauber. Er hielt. Sein nächster Gedanke war Kevin. Tracey hockte bereits neben ihm. Mit einem Enervate hatte sie den Schockzauber aufgehoben. Der junge Mann blinzelte.

Kevin rieb sich den Nacken. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ist er ...?"  
„Wir haben ihn. Sirius' Freund war so nett."  
„Was für ein Freund?" Kevin ließ sich von Tracey aufhelfen. Gleich darauf sah er das gefederte Tier, das mit Sirius schmuste, dabei immer wieder mit dem Schnabel an die Schulter des Mannes stieß und nach Futter bettelte. „Ein Hippogreif?"  
Kingsley klopfte Kevin auf die Schulter. „Bei der Ausbildung haben wir euch eingetrichtert, immer mit allem rechnen zu müssen."  
„Ja schon, aber ein Hippogreif?"  
„Mit allem, Kevin." Kingsley versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, weshalb er schief lächelte.  
Während die beiden älteren Auroren sich um Greyback kümmerten, entschuldigte sich Tracey bei Kevin. „Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich dich getroffen habe."  
„Da kannst du nichts für. Wäre ich nicht zusammengesackt, hätte er mich bestimmt gebissen. Ich würde dir lieber danken, dass du mich erwischt hast. Damit hast du ihn kurzfristig von mir abgelenkt." Kevin legte einen Arm um Traceys Schulter. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir heute bei einem Abendessen erzählst, was danach passiert ist?"  
„Mach ich doch gern." Sie strahlte breit. „Wir müssen sowieso unseren Bericht fertigmachen. Das können wir auch zusammen tun."  
„Bei dir oder bei ..."  
„In Tonks' Büro." Weil er das Gesicht verzog, fügte sie schelmisch hinzu: „Und nach der Arbeit gehen wir essen."

Mit dieser Aussicht war auch Kevin wieder milde gestimmt. Bis dahin sollte der Muskelkrampf in den Schultern Vergangenheit sein.

Auf Seidenschnabels Rücken verließ Sirius den Schauplatz im Wald, um Remus die gute Neuigkeit zu übermitteln. Seinen Freund würde es sicher mächtig freuen, dass derjenige, von dem er als Kind gebissen wurde, nun gefasst war. Die großen Schwingen des Hippogreif zeichneten einen Schatten im Innenhof der Festung ab, weswegen Harry und Hopkins gleichermaßen neugierig nach oben blickten. Durch den Regen blinzelten sie schnell.

„Monster", murmelte Hopkins, als er dem Greif nachschaute.  
„Ein mythologisches Wesen", verbesserte Harry zähneknirschend, womit er wieder Hopkins' Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. Der blickte ihn durch zusammengekniffene Augen an, tat und sagte jedoch nichts. Die Waffe hatte er noch immer nicht auf Harry gerichtet, also sah Harry keinen Grund, den Stab zu erheben. Er war in friedlicher Absicht hier, aber ein wenig piesacken wollte er doch. „Es ist nicht die feine englische Art, eine junge Frau zu entführen."  
Feuer flammte in Hopkins Augen auf, bevor diesmal er korrigierte: „Eine Hexe!"  
„Eine junge Frau! Und wie das Leben so spielt, zufällig auch mein Zukünftige. Darf ich wissen, was wir verbrochen haben?"  
Mit gepflegter Konversation schien Hopkins nicht gerechnet zu haben. In Gedanken schien er Harrys Frage zu wiederholen, um die Situation zu begreifen. „Eine ganze Menge", war seine unzureichende Antwort.  
„Beispiele wären nett", forderte Harry furchtlos. „Mich würde auch sehr interessieren, warum Sie offensichtlich mich herlocken wollten. Was hatten Sie mit mir vor?"

Als würde die Phrenesie sich für einen Moment zur Seite schieben sah Harry in den Augen Hopkins' Verwirrung und die nicht gestellte Frage „Was mach ich eigentlich hier?". So schnell dieser lichte Moment gekommen war, so geschwind war er auch schon vorübergezogen. Der Unverstand war zurückgekehrt. Wie von einem Gott verflucht hatte sich der Wahnsinn wie ein unsichtbarer Nebel über den wachen Geist gelegt, der gegen das Irrereden der inneren Stimmen nicht anzukommen vermochte. Hopkins wollte sich von dem teuflischen Fluch befreien, der seit Studientagen auf ihm zu lasten schien. Er wollte sich von den Schmerzen lösen, die er ertragen musste und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen bringen. Harry Potter sollte sein ganz persönlicher Nemëischer Löwe werden; die erste zu bewältigende Aufgabe, die ihn seinem klaren Verstand näher bringen sollte.

Der innere Zwist seines Gegenübers war für Harry deutlich zu erkennen. In all den Jahren, die er mit Feind und Freund verbringen musste, waren ihm Feinheiten der Körpersprache nicht fremd. So sahen Lügner gern nach links oder kratzten sich im Gesicht, während ihre rechte, kreativen Gehirnhälfte die Ausflüchte erdachte. Die Aufrichtigen blickten hingegen nach rechts, scheuten auch nicht den direkten Augenkontakt. Eine Abneigung gegen Menschen und Situationen oder, wie Harry es früher oft bei Severus erleben musste, die totale Verschwiegenheit wurde unbewusst mit verschränkten Armen oder übergeschlagenen Beinen unterstrichen. Bei Hopkins konnte er wenig erkennen. Die Nervosität fiel ihm als Erstes auf, denn Hopkins spielte mit der Waffe, schüttelte sie leicht, um ihr Gewicht zu fühlen und sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Die freie Hand öffnete und schloss sich im Takt, was bedeutete, dass Hopkins unsicher war. Unsichere Menschen, die sich zusätzlich bedroht fühlten, waren gefährlich. Harry wollte Hopkins keinen Grund geben, sich angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Mr. Hopkins, was haben wir Ihnen getan?", versuchte er es nochmals, die Stimme dabei ruhig und einfühlsam gehalten.  
Hopkins war nicht mehr zu halten. Er regte sich so sehr beim Sprechen auf, dass er sogar spuckte. „Ihr raubt Kinder! Ihr tötet Menschen! Ihr lasst Körperteile mutieren. Leute wie ihr fügen aus Spaß Schmerzen zu!"  
„Das ist nicht wahr!", rechtfertigte sich Harry, der sich persönlich angegriffen fühlte.  
„Es ist wahr! Hier", er deutete mit seiner Waffe hinter sich auf die Festung, „leben eine Menge Menschen, die von euresgleichen drangsaliert wurden. Mich nicht ausgeschlossen! Wir können ja hineingehen, Mr. Potter." Hopkins wandte sich bereits um und ging völlig unverhofft zum Eingang hinüber. „Dann werden Sie sehen", brüllte er aus einiger Entfernung, „was Sie angerichtet haben!"  
„Mr. Hopkins ..." Harry wurde nicht mehr gehört. Der Regen wurde immer stärker. „War das eine Einladung?", sprach Harry zu sich selbst.  
„Harry", Ron erschien hinter ihm, „du willst da doch nicht allein rein?"  
„Was tust du hier? Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst verschwinden?"  
„Ähm ..." Sein Freund blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich habe nur ein Auge auf dich geworfen." Weil Harry zum Eingang der Festung blickte, wiederholte Ron: „Du willst da nicht rein, oder?"  
„Ich muss! Irgendwas ist mit dem Mann los. Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat? Über das, was 'wir' getan haben sollen?"  
„Das ist bestimmt eine Falle, Harry. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihm nicht in die Höhle des Löwen folgen. Du kennst doch die Fabel?" Harry blickte ihn irritiert an, woraufhin Ron erklärte: „Der alte Löwe fragt den Fuchs, warum er denn nicht in seine Höhle kommen will und der Fuchs antwortet, weil zu viele Spuren hinein, aber keine hinausführen."  
„Du vergisst aber, Ron, dass ich hier der Löwe bin."  
„Haarryyy ..." Rons nörgelnde Tonfall erinnerte sehr an Mrs. Weasley. „Es ist gefährlich! Machen wir es doch so wie es geplant war. Du kannst da nicht alleine rein."  
Harry schnaufte. „Ich kann! Habt ihr die Männer im Griff?" Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Stellen hinten am Eingang, wo die aggressiven Anhänger gekämpft hatten.  
„Sind alle gefesselt. Das waren die, die du noch sehen konntest. Die anderen haben eine Fliege gemacht, sind alle hineingerannt."  
„Das passt doch bestens!", wollte Harry seinem Freund weismachen. „Dann gehe ich als Erster rein und der Bodentrupp folgt mir in einigem Abstand – unsichtbar!"  
„Und du willst sichtbar bleiben? So war das aber nicht gedacht! Soll ich dir vielleicht gleich eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken malen?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur damit die Muggel es noch einfacher haben."  
„Ron!", mahnte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Sieh dir mal die Fenster an."

Ron folgte dem Deut von Harry und schaute zur Festung. Nicht nur ein weißes Kopfkissen war an einem der Fenster zu sehen, sondern noch zwei weitere. Die Muggel gaben nach und nach auf.

„Toll, Harry. Drei Muggel geben auf und du glaubst dich schon als Sieger? Was ist mit dem Harry geschehen, der sich erst nach dem dritten Rundgang sichtbar machte, wenn wirklich alle Feinde in die Knie gezwungen wurden?"  
„Das hier sind doch keine Feinde. Wenn ein paar von den Dingen stimmen, die Hopkins uns anlastet, dann kann ich verstehen, warum manche Muggel was gegen Zauberer haben."  
„Die haben Ginny entführt!", rief Ron ihm aufgebracht ins Gedächtnis zurück.  
„Aber doch nicht alle auf einmal! Und jetzt ist sie frei. Was nun, Ron?" Harry legte seinen Kopf schräg. „Rache? Das ist das, was sie von uns erwarten und auch das, was Voldemort getan hätte. Sollen wir einfach alle überrennen?"  
Ron verzog das Gesicht. Harry hatte Recht. Man konnte den Muggeln auch auf andere Art zeigen, dass sie überlegen waren, aber auch, dass sie Güte großschrieben. Er hob seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Harry: „Metallissulto."  
Harry tastete seinen Körper ab, spürte jedoch keine Veränderung. „Was war das?"  
„Metall prallt jetzt an dir ab. Pass aber auf, wenn sie mit Steinen nach dir werfen sollten, dagegen hilft der Spruch nämlich nicht. Wir folgen dir und halten Abstand." Mit einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Rücken verließ Ron seinen Freund, bevor er den Bodentrupp, bestehend aus den Zwillingen, Luna, Angelina, Colin und Dennis, Bescheid gab. Später, so war es geplant, würden die anderen vom Himmel kommen und den Innenhof einnehmen.

Nur kurz blickte Harry seinem besten Freund nach. Der Zauberspruch, der Metall abprallen lassen sollte, hatte offensichtlich den Schutzzauber gegen den Regen aufgehoben, denn Harry wurde nass. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, das dunkle Gemäuer behielt er immer im Auge. Er kam an Muggeln vorbei, die von seinen Freunden gefesselt wurden. Höflich, wie die DA-Mitglieder waren, hatten sie auch einen Regenschutzzauber auf die Überwältigten gelegt, damit sie sich keine Lungenentzündung holen würden. Der Eingang mit seiner dunkelbraunen Flügeltür kam immer näher. Bis auf die Gefesselten war niemand zu sehen. Rechts von den Stufen, die zur Eingangstür führten, sah er ein Fenster am Boden. Nachdem Harry die paar Stufen hinaufgegangen war und er an der nur angelehnten Tür stand, blickte er sich um. Seine Freunde sammelten sich langsam hinter ihm, um ihm zu folgen. Durch diesen Gedanken gestärkt legte er eine Hand an das feuchte Holz und stieß eine Seite der Tür auf. Ächzend gab sie den Weg zur Halle frei.

Im Eingangsbereich hielt sich niemand auf. Seine Schritte waren dank seiner einfachen Turnschuhe dumpf. Von hier aus führte eine Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock. Rechts, links und vor ihm – vorbei an der Treppe – lagen Türen. Die rechte war geöffnet, der Raum dahinter dunkel. Harry wollte dort einen Blick hineinwerfen, um einen möglichen Hinterhalt zu zerschlagen. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen zur Treppe, falls man ihn von oben aus angreifen wollte, aber jeder schien sich ängstlich verkrochen zu haben. Man hörte keinen Mucks. Die offene Tür führte ein paar Stufen hinunter. Harry fand sich in einer riesigen Küche wieder, einem halbrunden Anbau der östlichen Wehrmauer. Ein Blick nach links zeigte das Fenster, das er schon vor dem Betreten der Festung gesehen hatte. Von hier aus führten Stufen zum Doppelfenster hinauf. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Harry, nutzte man dieses große Fenster, wenn Lebensmittellieferungen kamen. Die Küche war offenbar nie restauriert worden, schien aber voll funktionstüchtig. Der Boden, die Wände, die Säulen – alles war grau. In der Mitte gab es eine viereckige Erhöhung, die als Feuerstelle diente. Ein Rost hing noch über der Asche. An den Wänden waren Leisten angebracht, von denen Kellen, Löffel und Töpfe herabhingen. Harry kam an einem hüfthohen, hölzernen Gegenstand vorbei, auf dem eine breite Axt eingeschlagen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten eine Menge Hühner hier ihr Haupt verloren. Langsam ging Harry einige Schritte weiter. Hinten war ein Kamin angezündet. Es wurde heller und wärmer. Zwischen zwei Säulen war ein langer Tisch platziert und dort – Harry erschrak – saß jemand. Dieser Jemand blickte ihn durch schwere Lider an. In einer Hand hielt der Mann mit dem grau melierten Schläfen einen metallenen Becher, auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand ein Krug. Der Becher war auf dem halben Weg zu Mund in der Luft eingefroren – wahrscheinlich seit dem Zeitpunkt, als der Mann Harry bemerkt hatte.

„Guten Tag, Sir", grüßte Harry höflich, „mein Name ist ..."  
„Harry Potter", säuselte der Herr, der einige Becher zu viel intus hatte. „Ich kenne Ihren Namen."  
„Und Sie, Sir? Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"  
„Mein Name ist Mr. Andersen, ich bin Arzt."  
„Was tun Sie hier?"  
Mr. Andersen stieß mit dem Fuß seines Bechers an den Krug. „Mich betrinken. Der Wein in diesen Kellern ist fast genauso alt wie das Gebäude. Unbezahlbar ..."  
Langsamen Schrittes näherte sich Harry dem Mann, bis er ihm gegenüber stand. Nur der Tisch war zwischen ihnen. „Und was genau haben Sie mit Mr. Hopkins zu tun?"  
„Nicht viel, Mr. Potter. Eigentlich sehr wenig."  
„Warum unterstützen Sie ihn dann?"  
Mr. Andersen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das mache ich gar nicht."  
„Aber er muss Ihnen irgendwas versprochen haben. Warum sonst ...?"  
„Hören Sie", unterbrach Mr. Andersen, „ich bin nur hier, um jemanden auf Schmerzensgeld zu verklagen."  
Harry stutzte. „Verklagen? Warum?"  
Mr. Andersen nahm einen letzten Schluck und stellte den leeren Becher auf dem Tisch ab, winkte Harry danach zu sich heran. „Kommen Sie her, ich zeig es Ihnen."

Seinen Stab immer in der rechten Hand haltend ging Harry langsam um eine der Säulen herum, die beide Tischenden abschlossen. Er stand nun direkt bei Mr. Andersen, der noch immer auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich nun bückte, um seinen rechten, schwarzen Slipper auszuziehen. Die Socke folgte. Harry blickte auf einen Fuß, dessen Zehen keine Zwischenräume mehr hatten – sie waren zusammengewachsen. Die Zehennägel waren noch vorhanden.

„Wer hat das getan?" Es musste ein Zauberer gewesen sein, das war logisch, dachte Harry.  
„Ein Zauberer", erwiderte Mr. Andersen, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Er war betrunken und hat seine Späßchen mit mir getrieben."  
„Wann war das?"  
„Vor etwas über drei Jahren."  
Seit so langer Zeit lief dieser Muggel schon mit einem Scherzzauber herum, der mit einem einfachen Spruch, den jedes Kind kannte, beendet werden konnte. Als Nevilles Beine damals durch einen Tarantallegra zum unkontrollierten Tanzen gezwungen wurden, hatte Remus den Scherzzauber mit einer leichteren Variante dieses Gegenzaubers aufgehoben. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Andersen." Ohne zu fragen wutschte Harry mit seinen Stab und sprach: „Finite Incantatem."

Völlig aufgebracht, weil Mr. Andersen mit einer Verschlimmerung zu rechnen schien, fuchtelte er wild mit seinen Händen umher. Er zog auch noch den zweiten Schuh und die Socke aus, um mit anzusehen, wie die Zehen sich langsam schmerzfrei teilten und wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form annahmen. Mr. Andersen hatte sich beruhigt, als er bewusst registrierte, dass Harry lediglich den Fluch aufgehoben hatte. Außerdem hatte ihn diese Aufregung auf einen Schlag wieder nüchtern gemacht. Vorsichtig wackelte er mit dem großen Zeh des rechten Fußes. Er hatte keine Bewegungseinschränkung zurückbehalten, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln ergriff Besitz von seinem Gesicht. Mr. Andersen blickte auf.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter! Hätte ich gewusst, dass das so schnell und ohne Komplikationen vonstatten geht, hätte ich mich nicht unters Messer gelegt, sondern mir einen Zauberer gesucht."  
Harry blinzelte. „Wieso mussten Sie sich operieren lassen?"  
„Der 'Herr' hat meine Nase ums dreifache wachsen lassen. Die Schönheitschirurgie ist in der heutigen Zeit glücklicherweise zu einigem fähig." Mit einem Finger strich sich Mr. Andersen über die kleine, formschöne Nase. „Bei den Ohrläppchen gab es auch keine Probleme. Das überschüssige Gewebe wurde einfach entfernt. Probleme machte nur der Ringelschwanz, den mir der Mann angehext hat. Der war mit der Wirbelsäule verbunden und konnte nur teilweise entfernt werden."  
„Das ist grauenvoll", flüsterte Harry, doch Mr. Andersen hatte ihn gehört.  
„Sie", er zeigte einmal auf Harry, „sind auch zu solchen Dingen in der Lage."  
„Aber warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Das ist Körperverletzung!"  
„Genau deshalb hätte ich den Zauberer, der mir das angetan hat, gern verklagt. Sie können sich aber denken, wie überaus schwierig es war, meinen Zustand den entsprechenden Behörden glaubhaft zu schildern. Ich habe meine Aussagen zurückgezogen, weil ich bemerkte, dass ich so kurz davor war", er zeigte eine kleinen Abstand mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, „in eine Nervenklinik eingewiesen zu werden. Also war es kein Zauberer, der mit das angetan hat, sondern eine unerklärliche Generkrankung, die gewisse Körperstellen mutieren ließ. Ich hab fast selbst schon dran geglaubt, unter psychischen Störungen zu leiden, bis ich eines Tages Mr. Hopkins kennen lernte. Bei ihm fand ich Gehör und auch Verständnis, Mr. Potter. Das ist der Grund, warum einige von uns seinen Worten Glauben schenken, denn er war für uns da."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Die Geschichte von Mr. Andersen konnte er nachvollziehen, den Grund für die Abneigung der Magischen Welt verstehen. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, was man eigentlich mit Dudleys Ringelschwanz getan hatte. Er würde beizeiten Hagrid fragen, ob der Zauber damals zeitlich beschränkt gewesen war, denn über diesen Vorfall hatten seine Verwandten nie wieder ein Wort verloren.

„Ist allen Leuten, die hier sind, etwas Ähnliches passiert wie Ihnen?", fragte Harry, befürchtete aber gleichzeitig, die Antwort würde positiv ausfallen.  
„Vielen, keinesfalls allen. Hier laufen leider eine Menge Spinner rum. Wünschelrutengänger, selbsternannte Wahrsager und andere Menschen, die man höchstens auf dem Rummel erwartet. Aber die, Mr. Potter, die tatsächlich mit Zauberern und Hexen in Berührung kamen ..." Mr. Andersen atmete tief durch, als er an Claudine und Jakob dachte, die noch immer um ihre Söhne trauerten. Sein Blick fiel auf die beweglichen Zehen. Seine Stimme drückte Bedauern aus, als er sagte: „Einige Dinge lassen sich nicht rückgängig machen."

Hopkins' Worte hallten in Harrys Gedächtnis wider. 'Ihr raubt Kinder! Ihr tötet Menschen! Ihr lasst Körperteile mutieren. Leute wie ihr fügen aus Spaß Schmerzen zu!' In dieser Hinsicht hatte Hopkins wohl die Wahrheit gesagt und das machte Harry Angst. Kinder rauben und Menschen töten? Unmöglich war die Vorstellung nicht, wenn er an Todesser dachte.

„Wir ..." Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er fragen, ob es tatsächlich Tote gegeben hat? „Wir haben nichts Böses vor, Mr. Andersen. Wir möchten nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."  
Mr. Andersen wurde kurz laut. „Dann sollen die Zauberer uns in Ruhe lassen! Es passiert doch offensichtlich immer wieder, dass wir nur als Belustigung herhalten. Das muss man unterbinden! Haben Sie denn keine Gesetze gegen solche", er zeigte auf seine Füße, „Späße?"  
„Das ist ... Nicht jeder ist so! Sie können nicht alle verurteilen, weil ein paar von uns gegen die Gesetze zum Schutz der Muggel verstoßen."  
„Ich verurteile gar nicht alle, Mr. Potter. Die junge Frau zum Beispiel, die Hopkins' Handlanger hier angeschleppt haben, die war sehr nett."  
„Ginny? Sie haben sie gesehen?"  
„Und mit ihr geredet. Man wollte sie ruhigstellen. Als Arzt sollte ich das übernehmen." Mr. Andersen setzte sich wieder und schenkte sich von dem Wein ein. „Sie wird es Ihnen selbst erzählen können, denn sie ist ja geflohen."  
„Mr. Andersen?" Der Mann blickte auf. Seine Augen wirkten müde. „Was kann ich tun, damit die Menschen verstehen, dass es auch in unserer Welt Verbrecher gibt?"  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
„Unter den Muggeln gibt es auch Mörder, aber niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, alle Muggel mit diesen Kriminellen gleichzusetzen. Die magische Bevölkerung ist der der Muggel sehr ähnlich. Wir gehen einkaufen, jäten den Garten, kochen und putzen, gehen zur Schule oder haben Berufe. Viele von uns mögen Muggel, haben sogar welche als Eltern."  
Mr. Andersen nickte. „Ja, das stand auch im Tagespropheten." Wieder war Harry erstaunt. Diese Muggel lasen die Zeitungen der Zaubererwelt. Da war es kein Wunder, dass Hopkins ihn kannte. „Den meisten hier ist klar", fuhr Andersen fort, „dass nicht alle so sind. Wir wissen von Todessern und dass die auch euch schwer zu schaffen machten. Aber was sollen wir denn tun?" Mr. Andersen hob beide Hände in fragender Geste, bevor er sie auf seine Schenkel legte. „Wir haben keine Anlaufstelle, kein Amt, wo man sich beschweren könnte, wo man gerechte Strafen erzielen könnte. Wir sind den Zauberern hilflos ausgeliefert."  
„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Bei uns werden gerade die Gesetze geändert. Ich kenne die Leute, die daran arbeiten. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggel ausgeweitet wird. Es muss möglich sein, die Opfer von magischen Übergriffen als solche zu erkennen und deren Aussagen ernst zu nehmen. Da muss der Muggel-Premier noch enger mit uns zusammenarbeiten."  
„Das ist auch so eine Sache." Mr. Andersen kam ins Grübeln. „Unser lieber Premierminister weiß über alles Bescheid. Warum weiß die Bevölkerung nichts über die Magische Welt?"  
Die Antwort wägte Harry überlegt ab. „Es könnte Panik ausbrechen. Bei Hexen denken doch alle sofort an hässliche, Menschen fressende Weiber mit einer schwarzen Katze auf dem Buckel."  
„Wie dem auch sei ..." Mr. Andersen betrachtete seinen Becher. Er war offenbar gewillt, sich weiterhin zu betrinken. „Es geht einfach nicht, dass man uns so behandelt."  
„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Ich möchte einige Dinge mit Mr. Hopkins klären. Wissen Sie, wo er hin ist?"  
Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein Zimmer hat er im ersten Stock ganz hinten. Ich habe ihn seit vorhin nicht mehr gesehen."  
„Dann werde ich ihn mal suchen."  
Harry war schon ein paar Schritte, da stand Mr. Andersen auf und ging ihm nach, hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. „Mr. Potter, Sie müssen Obacht geben. Hier laufen ein paar gefährliche Typen rum, besonders dieser Tyler." Der Arzt drosselte seine Stimme, damit nur Harry ihn hören würde. „Ich bin mir sicher, der Mann hat schon ein paar Leichen im Keller."  
„Tyler? Wie sieht der aus?"  
„Sie erkennen ihn bestimmt sofort. Die Pistole ist ihm an der Hand festgewachsen. Ohne werden Sie ihn keinesfalls antreffen. Er hat eine fliehende Stirn, kurze, braune Haare und einen fiesen Blick; ist so groß wie Sie."  
„Ich werde aufpassen."  
Andersen nickte und hob seinen Becher, mit dem er ihm zuprostete. „Bereiten Sie dem Wahnsinn ein Ende."

Während Harry zur Tür ging, fragte er sich, ob er Hopkins ein Ende bereiten sollte oder der Tatsache, dass manche Zauberer sich an Muggeln vergriffen. Beides wird der Fall sein, dachte er. Zurück im Eingangsbereich traf er auf seine Freunde, die artig warteten, wie er es verlangt hatte. Sie waren für andere unsichtbar, nur untereinander konnten die Mitglieder der DA sich sehen.

„Wir dachten schon", flüsterte Ron, „wir müssen dir nachkommen."  
„Bisher alles im grünen Bereich", versicherte Harry. „Hopkins' Zimmer ist im ersten Stock ganz hinten. Ich gehe hoch. Ihr folgt mit etwas Abstand. Und immer die Nerven behalten! Achtet auf einen bestimmten Typen, meine Größe. Er hat eine fliehende Stirn und kurze, braune Haaren. Er heißt Tyler. Soll besonders gefährlich sein."

Die Stufen der Treppe waren ein Hindernis, das die DA-Mitglieder nur mit einem Zauberspruch, der die Schritte lautlos machen sollte, geräuschlos überwinden konnten. Oben angekommen blickte Harry sich zunächst um. Zwei Gänge führten von hier aus weiter. Der eine nach links, einer gerade aus. Ganz hinten bemerkte er eine große Doppeltür: Hopkins' Zimmer. Rechts und links in dem Gang befanden sich mehrere Türen. Harry schritt voran. Vorbei an der ersten Tür, an der zweiten und der dritten. Hinter der vierten hörte er ein Geräusch und hielt inne, um zu lauschen. Jemand weinte. Mutig klopfte Harry an. Das Weinen hörte abrupt auf. Da keine Aufforderung zum Eintreten kam, öffnete er die Tür sehr vorsichtig. Kugeln konnten ihm wegen Rons Schutzzauber gegen Metall nichts anhaben, aber sollte jemand auf andere Weise handgreiflich werden, könnte er sich verletzten. Die Tür ließ sich leicht öffnen. Sofort bemerkte Harry die ältere Dame, die auf dem Boden hockte und schwer atmete. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er eintrat. Nach dem ersten Schritt machte er Halt, weil er ihre Angst erkannte.

„Guten Tag, Madam. Mein Name ist Harry Potter." Die Dame atmete nun noch heftiger. Der Name war ihr bekannt. „Ich wollte ..." Als Harry einen Schritt machte, fuhren ihre zitternden Hände in die Jackentasche. Sie zog eine Waffe, mit der sie ungenau auf ihn zielte. „Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun." Die Frau sprach einfach nicht, war völlig verängstigt. Harry machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, da erhob sie sich vom Boden und drückte sich an die Wand. Den Griff der Pistole umfasste sie nun mit beiden Händen. Trotzdem schlackerte die Waffe so stark, dass irgendein Teil klappernde Geräusche machte. Weil er Kugel nicht fürchten musste, machte er einen weiteren Schritt. Jetzt streckte sie beide Arme, um die Waffe ruhig zu halten, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Bei seinem nächsten Schritt schloss sie die Augen, wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie wollte schießen, doch man hörte nur ein klickendes Geräusch. Erschrocken über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit drückte sie nochmal und nochmal, doch kein Schuss löste sich. Harry behielt die Ruhe, als er sich ihr näherte. Sie musste die Arme einziehen, sonst hätte sie ihn berührt. Sie wirkte auf ihn wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier, das keinen Fluchtweg mehr sah. Harry führte eine Hand an ihre, die noch immer die Waffe hielt.

„Hier", er zeigte auf einen kleinen Schieber, „das ist die Sicherung." Er betätigte den Regler. Rote Farbe kam unter der freigewordenen Stelle zum Vorschein. „Habe ich im Fernsehen gesehen. Jetzt ist sie entsichert. Sie können schießen."

Seine Stimme war so ruhig gewesen, sein Wesen so bedächtig und harmlos, dass die arme Frau ganz verwirrt war. Scheu blickte sie ihm in die Augen und sah dort all das Gute, dass er verkörperte. Eleanor kam sich schlecht vor, einen so freundlichen, jungen Mann bedroht zu haben. Die Waffe legte sie vorsichtig neben sich auf dem Nachttisch ab, legte danach beide Hände ineinander, als würde sie beten.

„Warum sind Sie hier?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der erahnen ließ, dass er diese Frage schon jemand anderem gestellt hatte.  
„Mein ..." Sie schluckte kräftig und begann von vorn. „Mein damaliger Freund hat die Verlobung gelöst." Sie hob und senkte die Schultern. „Das hätte ich überwunden, aber er hat", ihre Stimme brach, „unseren kleinen Sohn ..." Eleanor legte eine Hand über den Mund, um den Schmerz zu verdecken.  
„Er hat ihn mitgenommen?" Sie nickte nur, brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. „Ihr Verlobter war ein Zauberer." Es war eine Tatsache, sonst wäre sie gar nicht hier, wusste er. Wieder nickte sie, holte zittrig Luft. Harry nahm sie am Arm und führte sie die zwei Schritte zum Bett. „Setzen Sie sich." Direkt neben ihr nahm er Platz. „Und Sie wissen nichts über seinen Verbleib?"  
„Nein, nur ..." Eleanor langte zum Nachttisch.

Im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, sie würde sich die Pistole nehmen. Sie öffnete jedoch eine Schublade und holte eine Mappe heraus, die sie auf ihren Schoß legte. Harry beobachtete interessiert, was die Mappe offenbaren würde. Alte Bilder kamen zum Vorschein, pfleglich behandelt und in Schutzfolien verpackt. Ihr ganz persönlicher Schatz. Schwarz-weiß-Bilder aus alten Tagen. Sie suchte ein bestimmtes Foto und hielt es ihm entgegen. Harry nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete in Ruhe die drei Personen darauf. Eine hübsche Frau Anfang zwanzig in einem in den 50er Jahre wieder in Mode gekommenen, hellen Prinzesskleid stand in einem blühenden Park vor einer Picknickdecke und hielt freudestrahlend ein Baby im Arm. Ein ebenso junger Mann hatte seine Arme seitlich um die Frau gelegt, drückte sie und das Baby zufrieden lächelnd an sich. Irgendwas an dem Strahlemann auf dem Bild erinnerte Harry an jemanden. Die Gesichtszüge des Vaters waren ihm bekannt.

„Das war Flavius." Eleanor deutete auf den Mann im Bild. „Es bedeutet ..."  
„Der Blonde", vervollständige Harry. Der Name stammte von Flavio ab; so viel verstand er auch noch von Latein. Die Haarfarbe auf dem Foto war hell, aber wegen fehlender Farbe nicht genau zu deuten. „Und das Kind?"  
„Wir haben ihn nach einem heftigen Streit Brian genannt. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat ihn umbenannt, nachdem er mich verlassen hat. Flavius hatte ganz seltsame Namen vorgeschlagen – altmodische. Ich habe ihm gesagt, das Kind würde später Probleme mit einem so alten Namen haben, würde gehänselt werden und erst da erzählte er mir, dass das in 'seiner Welt' vollkommen normale Vornamen wären, wie der seine auch."  
„Er hat Ihnen so spät erst gesagt, dass er ein Zauberer ist?"  
Die ältere Dame nickte. „Wir haben uns seitdem nur noch gestritten. Ich war wütend, weil er mich von Anfang an belogen hat. Er stammte gar nicht aus Italien, war kein Werftarbeiter und seine Eltern waren auch nicht verstorben. Die Basis unserer Beziehung bestand aus einem wackeligen Gerüst aus Lügenmärchen." Eleanor stoppte sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Baby auf dem Foto. Von ihrem damals noch so fröhlichen Lächeln war heute nichts mehr bei ihr übrig. Die letzten vierzig Jahre hatte der Gram ihr Gesicht gezeichnet.  
„Und dann?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
„Wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, uns zu trennen. Was ich nicht wusste, war ..."  
„Dass er das Kind mitnimmt."  
Die Frau nickte, presste dabei fest die Lippen zusammen, weil die vor lauter Trauer bereits bebten. Einem Seufzer gleich atmete sie aus und wieder ein. „All die Zeit ... Ich habe mich jeden Tag, jede Stunde gefragt, was der Junge wohl gerade macht. Ob er lacht oder weint, ob er krank im Bett liegt, ob er Freunde hat, ob er", sie wischte eine Träne weg, „glücklich ist." Sie atmete tief durch. „Die Ungewissheit ist das Allerschlimmste, wissen Sie? Bis jetzt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben ist."

Als Harry das Schicksal der Frau auf sich projizierte und sich vorstellte, jemand hätte Nicholas entführt, da konnte er mit ihr mitfühlen. Auch Ginny und er würden ihr Leben lang keine Ruhe finden. Das, was in wenigen Sekunden in seiner reinen Vorstellung schon unermesslich Schmerz bereitete, hatte diese Frau über vierzig Jahre ertragen müssen.

„Mrs. ...?"  
„Eleanor Monaghan. Aber immer noch Miss."

Die Frau hatte seit der aufgelösten Verlobung niemals geheiratet. Jetzt erst verstand Harry, wie sehr ihr Leben durch den Verlust des Sohnes zerrüttet worden war. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, konnte mit einem anderen Mann keine Familie gründen, weil sie glaubte, ihren verlorenen Sohn auf diese Weise noch in den Rücken zu fallen.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, Miss Monaghan, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass wir Ihren Sohn finden können. Man müsste nur in unserem Ministerium die Geburtsurkunden durchgehen."  
Eleanor machte große Augen, schien seinen Worten nicht zu glauben. „Das ist möglich?"  
„Bestimmt! Sie als Mutter haben ein Recht zu erfahren, was mit Ihrem Sohn geschehen ist. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass der Vater eine Strafe erwarten kann."  
Sie schnaufte, zeigte damit ihre ganze Gleichgültigkeit. „Was mit dem Vater passiert, ist mir egal." Sie betrachtete das Baby auf dem Bild. „Hätte ich nur gewusst, wie ich das anstellen könnte, wie ich nach ihm hätte suchen können. Unsere Behörden konnten mir nicht helfen, haben ihn in den Akten einfach als vermisst geführt."  
„Das tut mir sehr leid, dass Ihnen so viel Unglück wiederfahren ist, Miss Monaghan. Ich werde mich später dafür einsetzen, dass Ihre Suche schnell vonstatten geht."  
Überglücklich nickte Eleanor, rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Danke, Mr. Potter."  
„Ich werde mich später noch mit Ihnen unterhalten. Ich habe jetzt einiges mit Hopkins zu klären."  
„Mr. Potter", sie machte eine Handbewegung, so dass er wartete, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Geben Sie acht. Mit Mr. Hopkins ist etwas nicht in Ordnung. Er ist nicht richtig im Kopf."  
„Das habe ich schon bemerkt", winkte er ab.  
„Ich meine es ernst!", sie stand vom Bett auf. „Er ist gemeingefährlich. Manchmal nimmt ihn ein Wahnsinn ein, der selbst uns unheimlich ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Fluch ist, wie er immer behauptet."  
„Was für ein Fluch?"  
„Einmal war es ganz schlimm. Er bekam Nasenbluten und es hörte einfach nicht mehr auf. Er wurde ganz jähzornig, war völlig außer sich und sagte immer wieder, dass die Hexen ihn quälen, weil er von ihnen weiß."  
Das hörte sich mehr als nur seltsam an, dachte Harry. „Danke für die Information. Ich werde jetzt Mr. Hopkins aufsuchen, hatte vorhin schon kurz das Vergnügen."

Zurück auf dem Flur war es Harry ein Rätsel, warum Hopkins ihn einfach so hatte stehenlassen. Wollte der Mann, dass Harry selbst in Erfahrung brachte, was den Menschen widerfahren war? Im Flur schluchzte jemand und Harry drehte sich um. Nacheinander blickte er seinen Freunden ins Gesicht. Das von Luna zeugte von Tränen, die sie verloren haben musste, als sie Eleanors Geschichte lauschte.

„Alles okay?" Alle nickten, auch Luna. „Dann weiter."  
„Harry?" Er drehte sich um, so dass Ron empfehlen konnte: „Du musst nicht jede Tür hier öffnen. Wir wissen doch, wo Hopkins' Zimmer ist."  
„Aber ist es nicht einer der Gründe, weshalb wir hier sind? Um zu erfahren, warum diese Menschen uns so hassen?"  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich wollten wir Ginny befreien und das ist erledigt. Mach kurzen Prozess mit Hopkins und ..."  
„Und was? Wieder gehen und die Leute sich selbst überlassen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ron. Du hast es doch eben gehört. Zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern läuft hier etwas mächtig schief und es liegt an uns, das wieder geradezubiegen."  
„Wie du meinst." Ron gab sich mit Harrys Aussage zufrieden.  
Harry blickte in die Runde. „Oder ist jemand dafür, dass wir jetzt gehen sollten?" Niemand rührte sich, nicht einmal sein bester Freund. „Habt ihr alle gehört, was die Frau da drinnen erzählt hat?" Diesmal nickten sie im Einklang. „Sollen wir gehen und sie bis zu ihrem Tode in Ungewissheit lassen?"  
„Harry macht es schon richtig", hörte man unerwartet Lunas sanfte Stimme sagen. „Wir können denen helfen, denen man Unrecht getan hat."  
„Das kann das Ministerium auch", warf Ron ein. „Wir können sie abholen lassen, dann machen sie eine Aussage."  
„Ron, Ron", mit einer Hand machte Harry eine beschwichtigende Geste, „es liegt aber mir daran, etwas über diese Missstände zu erfahren, weil ich glaube, etwas ändern zu können. Das Ministerium wird sich später mit ihnen befassen müssen, aber erst ... Wie kann man besser die Gründe erfahren, als von den Leuten selbst?"  
„Und Hopkins?"  
„Der kommt auch noch dran, keine Sorge!"

Plötzlich hörte Harry Schritte hinter der Tür, die gegenüber von Eleanors Zimmer lag. Vorsichtig ging er näher heran und lauschte. Er hörte ein paar Personen tuscheln, konnte aber nicht einschätzen, wieviele es waren. Höflich klopfte er. Das Gemurmel verstummte. Unerwartet hörte er ein „Herein" und öffnete daher die Tür.

Auf dem Boden saßen drei junge Damen, jünger als er selbst. Ihre Kleidung und die vielen Halsketten erinnerte sehr an die Aufmachung von Trelawney, ebenso die Utensilien, die bei den Damen auf dem Boden lagen: weiße Kerzen, Kräuter, Pendel und dergleichen. Eine der Frauen stand auf. Der viele Schmuck an Handgelenken und Hals klimperte wie kleine Glöckchen und erinnerten mit diesem Klang an Weihnachten.

„Hexer!", fauchte die Dame, deren eigentlich hübsches Gesicht durch ihren Hass zu einer widerlichen Fratze verzerrt war. „Deine dunkle Magie wird hier keinen Schaden anrichten! Siehst du das?" Mit einem Finger deutete sie auf die kreisrunde Zeichnung am Boden, in denen die drei sich aufhielten. „Das ist ein Kreis aus Salz. Nichts Böses wird den überwinden können!" Sie war sich ihrer Sache sicher.

'Nichts Böses?', dachte Harry. Das sollte ihm recht sein, denn wenn diese Frauen so fest daran glaubten, würde er schnell ihr Vertrauen gewinnen können. Also machte Harry einen Schritt nach vorn – überwand den Kreis aus Salz. Er stand der Frau nun so nahe, dass ihre Zehen sich beinahe berührten. Die anderen beiden am Boden atmeten erschrocken ein. Die Dame vor ihm blinzelte einige Male verwundert.

„Nichts Böses wird den überwinden können", wiederholte Harry die Frau, lächelte im Anschluss mit geschlossenem Mund.

Die Mimik der Frau änderte sich, sie wurde wieder hübsch. Beide Hände führte sie ehrfürchtig vor den Mund, doch nur ihre Fingerspitzen berührten die Lippen. Durch die Finger hindurch sah Harry sie lächeln. Unerwartet fiel sie ihm um den Hals, murmelte dabei etwas davon, dass ihre Zaubersprüche gewirkt haben mussten, denn das Gute hätte gesiegt. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren das welche von den Personen, die Mr. Andersen kurzerhand als Spinner tituliert hatte. Harmlose Anhänger der Esoterik und des Okkultismus. „Weiße Hexen" der Muggelwelt, die nichts Böses im Sinn hatten. Langsam löste sie die Umarmung wieder, strich ihm einmal über den Oberarm.

„Wir werden unseren Schwestern sofort die Nachricht überbringen, dass keine Gefahr mehr besteht." Nach ihren Worten betätigten die beiden am Boden bereits ihre Handys.  
Harry nickte. „Danke, das ist sehr freundlich." Er fühlte, wie er noch immer lächelte. „Ich muss weiter, gute Frau."  
„Ich verstehe, aber Vorsicht ist geboten, wenn Sie denen über den Weg laufen, die von einer schwarzen Aura umgeben sind! Deren Herz ist genauso schwarz wie ihre Seele."  
Ungefähr konnte sich Harry vorstellen, was sie damit meinte. Vorhin im Innenhof hatte er die schwarzen Silhouetten der Feinde gesehen. „Keine Sorge, Madam. Und vielen Dank für die Warnung."

Die Damen ließ Harry schnell wieder allein. Dass die Auffassung der Frauen ein wenig weltfremd schien, bedeutete nicht, dass sie verrückt waren. Sie waren nur anders, lebten anders. Nichts Verwerfliches.

Auf dem Flur verkniff sich jeder seiner Freunde einen Kommentar. Die Zwillingen grinsten amüsiert, während Luna – wie immer – verträumt in die Gegend starrte.

Die letzte Tür vor Hopkins' Zimmer wollte Harry nicht auslassen, denn er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen. Da diskutierten welche darüber – Harry drückte sein Ohr an das Holz –, wie sie die Situation überleben könnten. Diese Angst wollte Harry nehmen. Er klopfte. Gleich darauf hörte er Schritte und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Ein Mann stand ihm gegenüber, dessen Gesichtsausdruck von „erwartungsvoll" zu „angsterfüllt" wechselte.

„Wir werden Ihnen nichts tun, Mr. ..."  
Der Mann brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern stand wie versteinert an der Tür. Die zweite Person im Hintergrund nannte den Mann beim Namen. „Jakob, wer ist da?"  
„Jakob?", wiederholte Harry die persönliche Anrede. „Mein Name ist Harry."

Es schien, als würde Jakob vor dem Namen weichen, denn er ging rücklings ins Zimmer zurück. Harry nahm das als Aufforderung und folgte ihm. Die Frau auf dem Bett blickte ihren Mann an, dann Harry.

„Oh Gott! Oh mein Gott! Sie sind hier! Jakob, tu doch etwas!" Die Panik in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Madam, regen Sie sich bitte nicht auf. Wir haben nicht vor, jemandem wehzutun", wollte Harry sie beruhigen, doch die Frau schien außer sich. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als sie sich ans Kopfende des Bettes presste. In Harrys Kopf formte sich die Frage, was geschehen war, dass sie so eine Angst vor einem einzigen Zauberer hatte?  
„Wir ...", der Mann zeigte zum offenen Fenster, aus dem ein Besenstiel hing, an dessen Ende ein weißes Kopfkissen angeknüpft war.  
„Ja, ich weiß, was das bedeutet", versicherte Harry.  
Der Mann hielt beide Hände nach oben. „Wir machen keinen Ärger!"  
„Sir, Sie brauchen wirklich nichts von mir zu befürchten. Ich frage mich nur, warum Sie sich Hopkins angeschlossen haben – einem Mann, der eine junge Frau entführt hat." Harry musterte Jakob. „Sie wirken sehr vernünftig auf mich."  
„Er ... Hopkins hat gesagt, wir könnten die Männer finden, die ..."

Seine Frau begann zu wimmern, hielt sich die Ohren zu. Offenbar hatten dieser angefangene Satz gereicht, um quälende Erinnerung in ihr zu wecken.

„Was haben diese Männer getan?", hakte Harry dennoch nach. Er wollte verstehen. Er wollte die Gründe wissen.  
„Meine Frau erträgt es nicht, wenn ich darüber rede." Harry blickte zu der Frau hinüber, die sich die Ohren zuhielt und nun auch fest die Augen zusammenkniff. Sie weinte unentwegt. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fragte Jakob: „Was haben Sie jetzt mit uns vor?"  
Die Frage brachte Harry aus dem Gleichgewicht. „Was sollten wir mit Ihnen vorhaben?"  
„Wir haben uns ergeben, ergo sind wir Ihre Gefangenen." Für den Mann schien das festzustehen.  
Harry machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Unfug, wir machen keine Gefangenen." Weil Jakobs Haltung sich versteifte, korrigierte Harry seine Aussage, die missverstanden werden konnte. „Ich meine, das steht uns gar nicht zu." Nochmals blickte er zu der Frau hinüber, die nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen schien. Ihr Oberkörper wippte vor und zurück. „Was ist nur mit Ihnen geschehen?", murmelte Harry. Was konnte so eine Reaktion auslösen, nur weil ein einziger Zauberer im Zimmer war?  
„Man hat unsere Kinder ermordet", flüsterte Jakob resignierend. „Todesser ..."

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Die Erklärung war Harry genug. Was Todesser mit Muggeln gemacht hatten, das konnte man damals in jeder Zeitung lesen. Nicht alle Fälle waren ans Tageslicht gekommen, nur die, bei denen Squibs oder Zauberer Zeuge waren. Wie sollten Muggel auch dazu in der Lage sein, ihr Schicksal der magischen Welt anzuvertrauen?

Ein bisschen Hoffnung wollte Harry geben. „Es gibt Möglichkeiten, die Verbrecher zu fassen."  
Jakob horchte auf. „Genau das wollten wir erreichen. Hopkins hat uns gesagt, man könnte diese Männer finden. Wir wollten, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen."  
„Wie haben Sie Hopkins kennen gelernt?"  
„Durch Zufall. Wir waren in einem Hotel, in dem eine Veranstaltung von ihm geplant war." Jakobs Stimme bebte so aufgeregt, als wäre er bei einem Verhör. „Am Nebentisch haben zwei andere über Zauberer und ihre Taten gesprochen. Wir haben das für Blödsinn gehalten, bis wir eine Zeitung gesehen haben, in der sich die Bilder bewegten. Dort stand etwas von Todessern, von Überfällen. Diese schwarzen Umhänge, diese Masken ..." Das Bild von dem ersten Tagespropheten, den er je gesehen hatte, war in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Jakob schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er wie damals von der gleichen Erkenntnis eingenommen werden. „Es war alles echt! Es gab sie wirklich und es waren Todesser, die unsere Söhne ..."  
„Sie werden uns umbringen!", schrie Claudine plötzlich, bevor sie zur Waffe griff, die neben dem Bett lag. „Sie wiegen uns in Sicherheit und dann werden sie uns genauso töten wie Michael, Jeffrey und David!"  
„Claudine, leg die Waffe weg!" Jakob stellte sich vor Harry. „Du willst niemandem etwas antun", redete er ihr ein.  
Sie wurde noch lauter. „Die spielen doch nur mit uns! Mit einem Fingerschnippen brechen sie uns das Genick, wenn sie genug von uns haben!"  
„Leg die Waffe weg", wiederholte ihr Mann.  
„Sir", Harry drückte Jakob von sich weg. Den Schutz benötigte er nicht. Harry sorgte sich, dass die Frau versehentlich ihren eigenen Mann treffen könnte. „Sir, gehen Sie weg von mir!"  
„Unser Leben", Claudine sackte kurz in sich zusammen, Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herab. „Unser Leben ist für die nicht von Wert." Die Waffe legte sie in den Schoß, doch als ihr Mann sie nehmen wollte, richtete sie sie wieder auf Harry. „Wollen Sie uns auch foltern wie David?" Harry hielt seinen Stab fest umschlossen, doch er zielte nicht auf sie oder die Waffe, weil die Situation dann eskalieren würde. „Er hat sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, hat immerzu gerufen, sie sollen aufhören. Hört auf! Hört auf!" Die Erinnerungen waren wieder frisch. Sie hörte die Stimme ihres Sohnes, der nach Hilfe rief. „Als seine Mutter hätte ihn davor bewahren müssen. Ich hätte helfen müssen!"  
„Das war nicht möglich!", warf ihr Mann ein, doch er blieb ungehört.  
Claudine hob erneut die Waffe und blickte Harry an. „Er war erst fünfzehn! Fünfzehn! Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen!"

Die Frau zitterte wie Espenlaub. Die Worte ihres Gatten nahm sie nicht wahr. Völlig unerwartet richtete sie die Waffe gegen sich selbst. In dem Moment, als Claudine abdrückte und Jakob „Nein!" rief, sprach Harry einen Zauberspruch. Claudines Hand war mit einem Male voller weißer Schmetterlinge, die sie staunend betrachtete. Harrys Herz raste wie verrückt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er den Zauber gesprochen, sonst hätte die Frau sich in den Kopf geschossen. Besorgt rannte der Mann zum Bett hinüber, scheuchte damit die Schmetterlinge auf, die friedlich durchs Zimmer flatterten und nach und nach verschwanden, als sie das offene Fenster fanden.

„Gehen Sie", sagte Jakob, der Harry nicht anblickte, sondern seine aufgelöste Frau an sich drückte.  
„Kann ich irgendwas für Sie ...?"  
„Verschwinden Sie!"

Harry verließ die beiden und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Mit einer Hand bedeckte er seinen Mund, führte dann Daumen und Zeigefinger unter die runde Brille, um seine Augen zu reiben. Nachdem er sich die Brille wieder gerichtet hatte, drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an die Wand neben der Tür und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich will nur noch Hopkins' Geschichte hören. Mehr ertrage ich heute nicht." Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Behaltet den Flur im Auge, nicht dass sich jemand anschleicht."  
„Machen wir die ganze Zeit schon, Harry", scherzte Ron mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Also auf zu Hopkins. Ich hoffe, er ist in seinem Zimmer, sonst müssen wir das ganze Schloss durchkämmen."

Hinter der großen Doppeltür, wo man Hopkins vermutete, war es totenstill. Diesmal klopfte Harry nicht, sondern öffnete leise die Tür. Ein Zimmer mit altmodischer, aber stilvoll aufeinander abgestimmter Möblierung in warmen Braun- und Rottönen eröffnete ihm sich. Kleine Beistelltische, ein Sideboard und Vitrinen. Da standen Stühle mit kunstvoller Verzierung, die mit Sicherheit ein höheres Alter besaßen als der Hausherr. Als Harry eingetreten war und sich umblickte, bemerkte er viele Bilder an den Wänden. Einige der abgebildeten Personen trugen die Gesichtszüge von Hopkins, mussten also Vorfahren sein. Unter den Frauen, dachte Harry, waren einige arrogant wirkende Schreckschrauben mit dabei, aber auch ein paar nett anzusehende Augenweiden. Links hinten stand ein uralter Papageienkäfig auf einem reichlich mit Mustern verzierten Untersatz. Genutzt wurde er nicht. Ein imposanter Kronleuchter mit unzähligen brennenden Kerzen war das absolute Prachtstück in diesem Raum, gefolgt von dem roten Perserteppich, der jeden von Harrys Schritten dämpfte. Den bronzenen Büsten auf dem Kaminsims schenkte Harry wenig Aufmerksamkeit, dafür war die Sitzecke mit den rot gepolsterten Möbeln ein Blickfang. Leider konnte Harry nicht einordnen, was für ein Stil das war. Rokoko oder Biedermeier. Hermine war nicht hier, um es ihm zu erklären, aber er war auch nicht hier, um eine Schlossbesichtigung zu unternehmen.

Harrys Blick fiel auf einen Durchgang, vor dem ein roter Vorhang hing. Leise schritt er hinüber und zog den Vorhang beiseite. Dahinter befand sich eine weitere Tür. Er betätigte die alte Klinke und stieß die Tür auf. Kaum war sie geöffnet, wurden drei Schüsse abgefeuert. Aus lauter Schreck ging Harry einige Schritte zurück, stolperte dabei über einen Fußschemel und landete auf dem Gesäß. Ein Mann, zu der die Beschreibung passte, die Mr. Andersen ihm gegeben hatte, kam aus dem Zimmer gesprintet. Als er Harry am Boden liegen sah, feuerte er nochmal drei Schüsse ab, die allesamt – wie schon die ersten – an ihm abprallten. Trotzdem ihm nicht passieren konnte, hämmerte Harrys Herz bis in seinen Hals hinauf. Dieser Muggel hatte ihm einen richtigen Schrecken eingejagt.

Im Flur, in dem die Mitglieder der DA das Geschehen mit Anspannung verfolgten, wurde plötzlich eine Tür aufgerissen. „Was ist geschehen?" Die drei jungen Damen wollten sehen, woher die Schüsse kamen, rannten dabei direkt in die Unsichtbaren hinein. Erschrocken befühlte die älteste der drei die nächst beste Person, die sie zu greifen bekam – Colin. „Herrje, ihr seid unsichtbar!"  
„Gehen Sie zurück auf Ihr Zimmer, Madam", sagte George ganz leise, damit niemand in Hopkins' Zimmer hören könnte, dass Harry im Flur Verstärkung hatte.  
„Seid ihr Schutzgeister?", wollte die Frau wissen, wuschelte derweil Colin in den Haaren herum, der sich heftig gegen den unerwünschten Körperkontakt zur Wehr setzte.  
„Ja", erwiderte Fred leise, „so etwas Ähnliches."  
„Wieviele seid ihr?"  
„Wievie... Ich habe nicht nachgezählt. Jetzt gehen Sie schon, sonst passiert noch was."  
„Ja", die drei gingen rückwärts, „Friede euch allen."  
„Friede Ihnen dreien", grüßte Colin zurück, wurde deshalb von George seltsam angeblickt. „Was ist?", flüsterte Colin unschuldig. „Seid ihr in Rom, macht 's wie die Römer!" Fred und George grinsten sich gegenseitig an, behielten jedoch weitere Kommentare für sich.

Beschwichtigt gingen die drei Frauen, die ganz aus dem Häuschen darüber waren, Kontakt mit Schutzgeistern gehabt zu haben, zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer bei Harry war viel mehr los. Tyler lud seine Waffe nach, während Harry ihn davon abbringen wollte, doch der Mann hörte einfach nicht.

„Wir können doch in Ruhe darüber ..." Harrys friedlicher Versuch, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, wurde von den knallenden Geräuschen der Handfeuerwaffe unterbrochen, die Tyler in weniger als 30 Sekunden leer schoss. „Sir, bitte ...!" Harry fasste sich an die Stirn, fühlte das Pflaster unter seinen Fingern. „Davon bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen."

Tyler sprach nicht mit ihm, sondern stand furchtlos im Zimmer und lud seine Waffe ein weiteres Mal nach. Er suchte nicht einmal Schutz hinter einem der Sessel. Mit einem Wutsch könnte Harry den Mann in null Komma nichts überwältigen und er war sich sicher, dass Tyler das auch wusste. Wie zu erwarten richtete Tyler die Waffe nochmals auf Harry und schoss, hatte dabei ein wildes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ihnen muss doch irgendwann die Munition ausgehen."  
Tyler schnaufte amüsiert, während er ein weiteres Mal die Patronen in die Trommel stopfte. „Ich hab genug!", versicherte er.  
„Ich auch", erwiderte Harry trocken, als Tyler die Waffe hob. Harry wedelte mit seinem Stab. Prompt verwandelte sich die Waffe. An Tylers Hand schlängelte sich ein langes Reptil mit glänzenden Schuppen. Aufgeschreckt schüttelte Tyler es von sich und beobachtete, wie das lange Tier sich Schutz unter einem der antiken Schränke suchte.  
„Nur der Teufel pflegt den Umgang mit Schlangen", zischte Tyler, als wäre er selbst eine.  
„Ach ja? Zählen die ganzen Tierpfleger in Zoos auch dazu?" Harry sah noch den Schwanz des Tiers, wie es unter dem Schrank verschwand. „Außerdem ist das eine Blindschleiche und keine Schlange." Von der sichtbaren Mordlust in Tylers Augen ließ sich Harry nicht einschüchtern. „Ich möchte gern mit Mr. Hopkins sprechen."  
„Aber er nicht mit Ihnen!"  
„Ich denke schon. Er hat mich dazu ermutigt, ins Schloss zu kommen. Ich habe mit einigen geredet und jetzt möchte ich mit Mr. Hopkins ..."

Unerwartet griff Tyler zu einem schweren Aschenbecher und schleuderte ihn in Harrys Richtung. Harry duckte sich. Der Aschenbecher flog durch die offene Tür in den Flur hinaus. Man hörte ein Geräusch, dass sich „Umpf" schreiben könnte. Ron war getroffen. Er hielt sich eine Hand über den Mund, eine an den Schritt. Die Zwillinge blickten von ihrem Bruder herab auf den Aschenbecher.

An den DA-Mitgliedern drängte sich Ron vorbei, um weiter hinten Luft holen zu können. „Meine Güte", japste er, „genau in die Weichteile. Dabei wollte ich später noch Kinder haben."  
„Wirklich?" Angelina war an seiner Seite und stützte ihn, grinste ihn wegen seiner vorangegangenen Worte breit an. „Das wird schon wieder, Ron."

Im Zimmer war Tyler dabei, sämtliche Gegenstände – ob sie von Wert waren oder nicht – auf Harry zu werfen, der davon langsam genug hatte.

„Hören Sie auf, Mister, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen ..." Harry duckte sich, weil eine Vase geflogen kam, die laut scheppernd hinter ihm an der Wand zersprang. „Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt." Mit einem Incarcerus fesselte Harry den wütenden Mann. „Was haben Sie nur gegen uns?", fragte er Tyler, der sich mit aller Kraft aus den unsichtbaren Fesseln befreien wollte, was ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen darstellte. „Was haben wir Ihnen getan?"  
„Ihr seid abartig!"  
„Das ist natürlich stichhaltiges Argument", spottete Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl, dieser Mann war einfach nur bösartig und von Grund auf gewaltbereit. „Ist Hopkins da drin?" Mit seinem Stab zeigte Harry auf den roten Vorhand, hinter dem die Tür geöffnet sein musste. Wer sich auch immer in diesem Zimmer aufhalten würde, hätte alles zwischen ihm und Tyler beobachten können. „Ich habe gefragt, ob er da drin ...?"

Harry bekam einen Schlag auf den Kopf und ging zu Boden. Seine Freunde hatten schnell reagiert und waren vom Flur ins Zimmer gestürmt, um zwei Männer dingfest zu machen.

„Scheiße!", rief einer von den beiden jungen Männern. „Ich habe geahnt, dass hier noch mehr von denen sind!"

Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Harry rieb sich den Kopf, versuchte sich dabei zu erinnern, wo er den jungen Mann schon einmal gehört hatte und dann fiel es ihm ein. Es war die Stimme, die Rons Patronus aufgezeichnet hatte. Die Stimme von demjenigen, der über einen magischen Schutzherrn Bescheid wusste. Ein Zauberer? Neben Harry auf dem Boden lag ein Hockeyschläger. Da der aus Holz war, hatte Rons Schutzzauber ihn nicht abgewehrt. Langsam stand er auf, wurde dabei von einer für die Muggel noch immer unsichtbaren Luna gestützt. Er blickte die beiden jungen Männer an, die abwechselnd zu ihm und zum gefesselten Tyler blickten, der auf eines der roten Sofas gefallen war und sich dort räkelte.

„Wer seid ihr?", wollte Harry wissen, fasste sich derweil nochmals an den Hinterkopf und befühlte ihn vorsichtig. Eine dicke Beule war ihm sicher. „Ich habe gefragt, wer ihr seid! Zauberer?"  
„Was geht dich das an?", erwiderte der ältere von beiden geringschätzig.  
Harry zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt Recht, mir seid ihr keine Erklärung schuldig, dafür aber dem Ministerium."  
„Und wir wissen ja alle", giftete der ältere von den beiden, „wie das Ministerium mit unsereins umgeht."  
„Wenn ich wüsste, was 'unsereins' einschließt, dann ..."

Harry wurde arg unterbrochen, als noch ein Schuss in seine Richtung abgefeuert wurde. Der Schütze stand hinter dem roten Vorhang. Nur einen Teil des Unterarms und natürlich die Waffe konnte man sehen. Harry blieb gelassen und wartete den nächsten Schuss ab, der prompt kam.

„Wie lange braucht ihr wohl, um zu merken, dass ihr mir nichts anhaben könnt?" Mit seinem Stab teilte er den roten Vorhang. Zum Vorschein kam ein junger Mann, den er einmal auf einem der Urlaubsbilder von Ginny gesehen hatte. „Pablo?" Gegen das teuflische Grinsen, das sein Gesicht mit Sicherheit zierte, wollte er gar nicht ankämpfen. „Was für eine 'Freude', Pablo! Komm doch her, dann 'spielen' wir ein wenig zusammen."

Pablo verschwand so schnell, dass die Vermutung nahe lag, eine weitere Person hätte ihn ins Innere des Raumes gezogen. Sein Blick fiel nochmals auf die beiden Männer, die ihn mit einem Hockeyschläger angegriffen hatten.

„Aus euch machen wir am besten ein paar handliche Pakete, die die Auroren nur noch einsammeln müssen." Er zielte auf den älteren von beiden. „Incarcerus!" Gleich darauf fesselte er den jüngeren mit demselben Spruch. Drei von den gewalttätigen Burschen hatte Harry jetzt schon in diesem Wohnzimmer dingfest gemacht und er war sehr von der Idee angetan, Pablo auf die gleiche Weise zu behandeln. „Komm raus, Pablo. Ich tu dir auch nicht weh." Es war nicht einmal gelogen, trotzdem bekam er keine Antwort. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Okay, macht euch sichtbar, sobald noch einer Ärger macht. Dann zeigen wir ihnen mal, wieviele von uns schon in der Festung sind."  
„Harry?" Ron blickte auf seine Uhr. „Die anderen müssten jetzt schon alle im Innenhof sein." Es war so geplant. Man wollte die letzten von Hopkins' Männern aus der Burg scheuchen und sie entsprechend in Empfang nehmen, indem die gesamte DA sich im Innenhof mit einem Male sichtbar machen sollte.  
„Hier wird es nicht mehr lange dauern. Nur noch Pablo und Hopkins."  
„Überlässt du Pablo mir?", fragte Ron mit einem bösartigen Knurren in der Stimme.  
„Ich will, dass alle überleben, Ron! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich auf ihn loslasse?" Ron verzog das Gesicht, verhielt sich aber ruhig und horchte, als Harry anwies: „So, einer von uns sollte jetzt Minister Weasley aufsuchen. Fred? Lust auf einen Besuch bei deinem Vater?"  
Fred und George schüttelten gemeinsam den Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir uns das entgehen lassen? Schick Dennis!"  
„Warum immer ich?", nörgelte Colins Bruder.  
„Weil ..." Auf die schnelle dachte sich Fred einen belanglosen Grund aus. „Weil du der Jüngste von uns bist."  
„Was?" Dennis war völlig perplex. „Das hat euch früher doch auch nicht gestört, als wir gegen Todesser gekämpft haben. Da hieß es doch immer 'Dennis, geh vor!'."  
Harry hielt eine Hand nach oben. „Ich will keinen Patronus schicken, der kann nämlich keine Fragen beantworten. Einer von uns muss persönlich gehen! Ich möchte, dass in spätestens einer Viertelstunde Auroren hier sind." Er wandte sich direkt an Dennis. „Von mir aus geh nach Hogwarts und sag Dumbledore, dass er soll Alarm schlagen soll."

Ein Seufzer entwich Dennis, doch er opferte sich für seine Freunde und apparierte in zwei Etappen vor die Tore Hogwarts', um von dort aus Professor Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben.

Als er über das feuchte Gras lief und sich das Schloss betrachtete, fühlte er sich wie Zuhause. Der Anblick des Sees ließ ihn schmunzeln, denn er dachte an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts und wie er vor lauter Aufregung ins Wasser gefallen war. Der Riesenkrake hatte ihn zurück ins Boot befördert. Schon seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr war er Mitglied der DA gewesen. Das war besser als eine Studentenverbindung, von denen sein Vater immer erzählt hatte. Man musste keine komischen Mützen tragen und auch keinen traditionellen Bräuchen folgen, keine Regeln auswendig lernen und keine Probezeit überstehen. Einzig seine Unterschrift verpflichtete. Die Galleone war das Zeichen der DA und wenn die brannte, sollte man zur Stelle sein. Dennis hatte seine Verpflichtung immer sehr ernst genommen und die Galleone stets bei sich getragen. Außerdem war die DA kein reiner Männerbund. Es waren eine Menge Mädels mit dabei, dachte Dennis grinsend, und einige von denen waren noch immer solo.

Weil er so in Gedanken versunken war, hatte er die Schule schnell erreicht. Im Eingangsbereich wurde er von den sich dort aufhaltenden Schülern kaum beachtet. Das mochte an seiner Körpergröße liegen und auch an seiner schmächtigen Statur. Dennis war nie besonders groß oder kräftig gebaut gewesen, doch um eine Kamera zu halten bedarf es keiner Muskelpakete. Das Fotogeschäft mit seinem Bruder lief auch so wunderbar. Als Dennis an den Schülern vorbeiging, schnappte er einige Sätze auf.

„Ich habe gehört", sagte eine Erstklässlerin, „dass Professor Snape der Arm abgefallen wäre!"  
„Nein, er soll gebrannt haben! Das hab ich gehört."  
„Es soll ein Fluch gewesen sein!"  
„Ein Streich von einem Schüler, der den Arm verletzt hat."  
„Kein Streich, ein Unfall beim Brauen war es!"

Dennis suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Jeder tuschelte, denn alle hatten erfahren, was mit Snape und Draco geschehen war, doch der Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussagen ließ zu wünschen übrig. Ein junger Schüler behauptete sogar, Voldemort wäre zurückgekehrt. Dennis mischte sich sofort in das Gespräch ein und dementierte diese Aussage vehement. Der Schüler blickte betreten zu Boden. Offenbar hatte er diese Lüge nur erfunden, um seinen Mitschülerinnen Angst einzujagen.

„Wisst ihr, wo Professor Dumbledore ist?", fragte er eine Gruppe Siebtklässler.  
„Habe ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel gehen sehen, vor nicht mal zehn Minuten."  
„Okay, danke."

Im ersten Stock erreichte Dennis den Krankenflügel, doch bevor er den betreten konnte, musste er an Madam Pomfrey vorbei.

„Mr. Creevey, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Die Heilerin baute sich vor ihrem Büro auf, das direkt am Eingang zum Krankenflügel lag.  
„Ich muss dringend zu Professor Dumbledore, Madam. Harry schickt mich."  
„Oh, einen Moment bitte. Kommen Sie erst einmal herein, aber warten Sie hier vorne."

Dennis trat ins Büro, von welchem aus er einen Blick ins Krankenzimmer werfen konnte, aber auch nach draußen auf den Flur. In einem der Betten musste einmal sein Bruder gelegen haben, nachdem er von dem Basilisk versteinert wurde, aber zu dieser Zeit war Dennis noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen. Mit den Augen folgte er der Heilerin, die nach links ging. Professor Snape lag in einem der Betten. An dessen Seite – auf dem Bett – saß der Direktor. Dennis musste schmunzeln, als die Heilerin den Direktor ermahnte, den Stuhl als Sitzgelegenheit zu nutzen und nicht das Krankenbett. Der Krankenflügel war ihr Reich und Albus kam der Aufforderung nach und erhob sich. Dennis beobachtete, wie Madam Pomfrey mit dem Direktor sprach, dabei in seine Richtung zeigte, so dass Albus Dennis sehen konnte. Er winkte den jungen Mann herein. Leise öffnete Dennis die Tür. Drinnen nickte er Draco und Susan grüßend zu. Weiter hinten lag Ginny, die sehr mitgenommen aussah. Eine Schwester begutachtete den Daumen. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes sah er Mrs. Weasley, wie sie sich wieder und wieder die Nase schnäuzte.

Unbeirrt näherte sich Dennis dem Bett von Professor Snape, an dem noch immer der Direktor stand. Mit Snape hatte er nach der Schule fast keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt, hatte ihn nur auf verschiedenen Feierlichkeiten in Begleitung von Hermine gesehen. Worte hatte er nie mit ihm gewechselt. Nur für einen kurzen Moment kam das beängstigende Gefühl zurück, gleich zum Zaubertränkeunterricht gehen zu müssen, aber es verflog so schnell wie es gekommen war. Am Bett angekommen kam ihm die Begrüßung des ehemaligen Lehrers mit Leichtigkeit über die Lippen.

„Guten Tag, Sir."  
Severus nickte dem jungen Mann zu. „Guten Tag, Mr. Creevey."  
„Mr. Creevey", Albus ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie, während die andere seine Schulter drückte. Würde der alte Zauberer über eine dritte Hand verfügten, würde er dem ehemaligen Schüler sicherlich eine Süßigkeit anbieten. Der Mann war noch immer von beeindruckender Körpergröße, bemerkte Dennis ehrfürchtig.  
„Professor Dumbledore, Harry schickt mich." Dennis bemerkte, wie Snape aufhorchte. „Wir müssen Minister Weasley Bescheid geben. Harry fordert ein paar Auroren an."  
„Tatsächlich? Wo ist der Gute denn jetzt?" Die Hand an der Schulter des jungen Mannes blieb.  
„Ein paar von uns sind in die Festung reingegangen. Sind ein paar seltsame Dinge dort geschehen. Einige der Muggel benötigen Hilfe, Sir. Andere müssen festgenommen werden." Dennis blickte sich um, sah er jetzt im Nachbarbett Hermine schlafen, die sich die Decke bis unter die Nase hochgezogen hatte.  
„Mr. Creevey?"  
Aufgeschreckt fuhr Dennis herum, denn die Stimme von Snape hatte noch immer die gleiche Wirkung wie damals in der Schule. Der Tonfall verlangte absolute und sofortige Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja, Professor Snape?" Dennis rechnete bereits damit, alle Zutaten für eine Schwell-Lösung aufzählen zu müssen und rief sie sich vorsichtshalber ins Gedächtnis.  
„Was hat Harry bisher angestellt?"  
Die Frage kam für Dennis unerwartet, aber er wollte gewissenhaft antworten. „Die übelsten der Burschen haben wir gefesselt. Viele der Muggel sind einfach nur verzweifelt und benötigen die Hilfe unseres Ministeriums. Als ich gegangen bin, sind wir gerade in Hopkins' Hauptquartier vorgedrungen."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Hauptquartier?"  
„Na ja, wir waren in seinem Wohnzimmer, aber das klingt so nach Kaffeekränzchen, war es aber ganz und gar nicht. Da war jede Menge los!"  
Albus nickte. „Das glaube ich gern. Miss Spinnet erzählte uns, dass sie von Mr. Greyback angefallen wurde." Dennis riss die Augen auf, so dass er den jungen Mann beruhigen wollte. „Aber er konnte überwältigt werden."  
„Greyback ist gefasst? Das wird aber auch langsam Zeit! Ich hoffe, es ist niemand verletzt worden?" Als der Direktor den Kopf schüttelte, atmete Dennis erleichtert aus. „Die Muggel haben 's aber auch faustdick hinter den Ohren, sagen ich Ihnen! Die haben auf uns geschossen und ..."  
„Geschossen?" Wie auf Bestellung kribbelte die kleine Narbe an Severus' Oberarm, an der ihn damals eine Kugel gestreift hatte. „Wurde jemand verletzt?"  
„Nein, Sir. Ron hat einen Zauber entwickelt, der heißt ..." Das war wie Prüfungsangst, dachte Dennis. Die Antwort lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber sie wollte ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. Ein Blackout. Dann plötzlich die Eingebung. „Der heißt Metallissulto."  
„Ah", staunte der Direktor. „Und den hat Mr. Ron Weasley entwickelt? Wie erfindungsreich! Und sicherlich sehr wirksam. Aber genug geplaudert. Es wird Zeit, dass wir den Minister unterrichten. Mr. Creevey?" Dennis blickte dem Direktor in die strahlend blauen Augen. „Wenn Sie mir folgen würden? Ich bin mir sicher, die Auroren möchten vor ihrem Einsatz gern ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln."

Ein paar Wörter wollte auch gerade Harry wechseln, aber Pablo weigerte sich, das Zimmer hinter dem roten Vorhang zu verlassen.

Voller Verachtung schüttelte Fred den Kopf. „Der ziert sich aber ganz schön!"  
„Der weiß eben", stimmte Ron ein, „dass die Brüder seiner Ex-Verlobten hier draußen auf ihn warten – und zwar alle sechs!"  
Harry nahm das Ganze gelassen. „Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, würde ich auch nicht rauskommen, was bedeutet, einer muss rein."  
„Richtig!" Mit einer Hand an Harrys Schulter schob George ihn in Richtung Vorhang. „Und weil Dennis nicht hier ist, sag ich nur: 'Harry, geh vor!'"

Mit erhobenem Stab schlich sich Harry zum Durchgang hinüber. Seine linke Hand schob den Vorhang beiseite, damit er einen Blick ins Innere werfen konnte. Die Fenster waren verdunkelt. Ein Lumos schaffte Abhilfe. Harry konnte zwei Männer sehen. Pablo saß an der linken Wand bewegungslos auf dem Boden, starrte ins Leere. In einigem Abstand befand sich eine offene Kiste, die vor den Füßen des anderen stand. Der Mann, größer und älter als Pablo, hatte die Muße zu lächeln. Beide Arme hatte er locker hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Mr. Potter."  
Zumindest wusste der Mann, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, dachte Harry. „Guten Tag, Mister ...?"  
„Abello ist mein Name, Alejandro Abello."  
Den leichten, spanischen Akzent hatte Harry registriert. „Wo ist Mr. Hopkins?"  
„In seinem Schlafzimmer, vermute ich."  
Das musste die andere Tür im Wohnzimmer sein, vermutete er. Harry blickte zu Pablo hinunter, dann wie der zu dem älteren Mann. „Ihr Sohn?" Alejandro nickte, während er beide Hände hinter den Rücken hielt. „Was ist mit ihm?" Gleichzeitig schauten sie zu Pablo hinunter, der mit angezogenen Beinen an die Wand gelehnt einfach nur dasaß und sich keinen Millimeter rührte.  
„Mein Sohn ist bereit."  
„Bereit wofür?", fragte Harry nach, denn die Worte machten keinen Sinn.  
„Bereit zu hören, warum Ihre Welt die Demütigung von Menschen durch ihresgleichen duldet."  
„So etwas wird nicht geduldet", widersprach Harry.  
„Ach", Alejandro kam ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, so dass er direkt neben der Kiste stand. „Weshalb gibt es denn so viele, die Rache an euch üben wollen? Jakob und Claudine haben sich ihre Geschichte bestimmt nicht ausgedacht. Ich habe Bilder von ihren Söhnen gesehen."  
„Dafür sind Todesser verantwortlich. Die sind auch in unserer Welt unzähliger Verbrechen angeklagt. Mord wird nicht geduldet!"  
Alejandro nickte langsam, ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Und wie sieht es mit Notzucht aus?"  
Im ersten Moment wusste Harry gar nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er musste auf jeden Fall die Ruhe bewahren. „Die Taten, die in Ihrer Welt strafbar sind, sind es auch in unserer."  
Ein Schnaufen war zu hören. „Es interessiert nur niemanden", warf Alejandro ihm vor. „Vielleicht kommen Zauberer mit bösen Absichten extra in unsere Welt, um ihre sadistische Ader auszuleben, weil sie genau wissen, dass sie freie Hand haben. Sie werden doch nicht belangt, für gar nichts!"

Harry war in einer verzwickten Lage, denn er musste eingestehen, dass der Mann Recht hatte. Die Zaubererwelt konnte nichts unternehmen, wenn die Straftaten nicht zur Anzeige gebracht wurden und genau da war das Problem. Muggel konnten keine Anzeige gegen Zauberer erstatten. Harry näherte sich einige Schritte, so dass er zu Pablos Füßen stand.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Situation, Mr. Abello. Sie werden, wenn auch spät, bald die Möglichkeit haben, Ihr Anliegen den Angestellten des Ministeriums zu schildern, damit der Täter ..."  
„Oh nein, Mr. Potter. Mittlerweile habe ich selbst schon viel zu viel auf dem Kerbholz, als dass ich mich in die Hände der Justiz begeben kann – egal in welcher Welt. Woran mir nur noch liegt ist Vergeltung, denn Gerechtigkeit", Alejandro schnaufte verachtend, „ist nur ein Wort ohne Bedeutung. Ich habe geschworen, so viele von euch mitzunehmen, wie es mir nur möglich ist. Es reicht mir aber auch, das bekannteste Gesicht der magischen Welt zu töten. Das wird Ihre Welt endlich wachrütteln."

Sofort begriff Harry, dass er selbst gemeint war. Zeitgleich hörte er Pablo flüstern „Vater, nicht!". Pablos Augen waren auf die hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Hände seines Vaters gerichtet. Alejandro führte seine Arme nach vorn. Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass der Mann die ganze Zeit über eine scharfe Granate gehalten hatte. Eine mit einem aufschlagsabhängigen Zündmechanismus. Alejandro ließ sie direkt über der Kiste los.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry die Granate von der Schwerkraft angezogen in die Kiste fallen, in der – davon ging Harry aus – noch mehr Sprengkörper lagerten. Keine zwei Sekunden blieben ihm. Ein Augenaufschlag bis zur Katastrophe. Harry hob seinen Stab. Pablo griff nach seinen Arm, hinderte ihn am Zaubern. Die Handgranate war fast am Ziel.

Umdenken. Apparieren!

Mit Pablo am Arm war er plötzlich im Wohnzimmer. Pablo ließ los. Harry zielte auf den Vorhang.

„Prote..." Die letzte Silbe war nicht mehr zu hören. Ein Donnern und Grollen ertönte, als wäre der zweite der Apokalyptischen Reiter gerufen worden, der den Krieg bringen sollte. Harry hielt sich schützend den linken Unterarm vors Gesicht. Die Reste des zerfetzen, roten Vorhangs fingen Feuer. Der verdunkelte Raum dahinter erhellte mit einem Male. Die Außenwand stürzte ein. Tageslicht. Seine Freunde hatten zeitgleich weitere Schutzzauber gesprochen. Nur mit dieser Einigkeit konnten sie die züngelnden Flammen, die herumfliegenden Splitter und das Geröll der auseinander berstenden Wände von sich fernhalten. Draußen hörte man Menschen rufen, einen Drachen fauchen. Das Balkenwerk des alten Gemäuers hielt dem Druck der Explosion nicht stand. Steine fielen von der Decke, brachen durch den morschen Boden und sorgten für noch mehr Instabilität. Laut knarrend gab das Gebälk dort nach, wo die Steine fehlten und je mehr sich die Balken bogen, desto mehr Steine lösten sich aus dem Mauerwerk. Man konnte den Himmel sehen.

„Es bricht gleich alles zusammen! Bringt die Leute raus! Alle!"

Seinen kräftigen Protego hielt Harry solange aufrecht, bis seine Freunde die drei gefesselten Männer in Sicherheit brachten. Mit Furcht nahm Pablo das Chaos in sich auf. Dort, wo sein Vater gestanden hatte, gab es keinen Boden mehr, gab es kein Zimmer mehr.

„Vater?" Pablo machte ein paar Schritte, blieb aber vor dem hellen Schein des Protego stehen, hinter dem die Zerstörung wie hinter einer Panzerglasscheibe für ihn ungefährlich wütete. Das Wohnzimmer war durch den Zauber noch sicher. Noch.  
„Raus hier!", schrie Harry, aber Pablo hörte nicht. „Ron?" Ein Blick über die Schulter brachte die Erkenntnis, dass niemand mehr bei ihm war, der helfen könnte. Seine Freunde rissen die Türen auf dem Flur auf, nahmen alle Menschen mit nach draußen, die sie finden konnten. „Geh da weg!" Harry stürmte auf Pablo zu und riss ihm am Oberarm herum. „Geh nach draußen!"

Der junge Mann, der eben seinen Vater verloren hatte, stieß Harry von sich weg. Der fiel rücklings auf den Boden, verlor dabei seinen Stab. Der Schutzzauber war gebrochen. Harry erstarrte. Überall im Wohnzimmer war mit einem Male ein unheilvolles Knarren und Krachen zu hören. Die Wände platzten auf. Risse züngelten an den altmodischen Tapeten entlang, als hätte der Gespenstische Steinregen hier einen Ort gefunden, an dem er gedeihen wollte. Die ersten Regale fielen zu Boden, gefolgt von kostbaren Gemälden. Fensterscheiben zersplitterten, weil die Rahmen sich verzogen. Mit Schrecken musste Harry ansehen, wie Pablo – getrieben von der Hoffnung, seinen Vater zu finden – an den Rand des Abgrunds ging. Die Wände fehlten an einer Seite vollständig. Wo einst ein roter Vorhang wehte, der ein Zimmer verbarg, tat sich ihm ein prächtiges Panorama auf. Harry konnte seine Freunde am Himmel sehen, konnte die Thestrale erkennen und den Verbotenen Birkenwald. Pablo ging in die Knie und blickte hinunter auf ein Haufen Schutt. Die Wucht der Explosion unzähliger Handgranaten hatte Teile der Festung als Steinlawine bis hinunter ins Tal befördert.

„Komm da weg!" Harry nahm seinen Stab und wollte Pablo gerade eben mit einem Mobilicorpus aus der Gefahrenzone holen, da tat sich der Boden unter ihm auf – oder war es die Hölle? Mit einem Bein sackte Harry ein, doch der Perserteppich verhinderte einen Sturz durch das Loch. Pablo, der den knarrenden Lärm endlich als Drohung erkannte, presste sich auf den Boden, blickte sich verängstigt um. Vorsichtig robbte er auf Harry zu. Als Harry sein Bein befreit hatte, brach die nächste Stelle ein – genau unter Pablos Beinen. Mit einem Schrei hielt sich Pablo am Teppich fest. Seine Beine baumelten ab der Hüfte im Freien. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Zarter Nieselregen machte den Teppich feucht, schwer zu greifen. Harry hob seinen Stab, doch wieder vereitelte das sterbende Gebäude einen Zauber. Eine Erschütterung fuhr spürbar durch den Boden. Irgendwo im Erdgeschoss gab ein Stützpfeiler nach. Die westliche Wand stürzte ein, riss einen Teil der Decke mit hinunter. Der Dachboden neigte sich küsste das Wohnzimmer. Der Anblick dieser Gewalten war Respekt einflößend. Bei der nächsten Erschütterung verlor Harry seinen Stab, der seelenruhig am abschüssigen Teppich entlangrollte. „Halt ihn fest! Halt meinen Stab fest!" Zu spät. Der Stab fiel in den Abgrund und verschwand im Geröll. „Verdammt!" Harry ging in die Knie, tastete sich vorsichtig nach vorn. Er hörte Pablo heftig atmen. Beiden klebte weißer Staub im Gesicht und an den Händen, vermischt mit Schweiß und Regen. Mit den Beinen versuchte Pablo immer wieder, irgendwo Halt zu finden. Da! Er fühlte einen Stein unter den Füßen. Mit seiner ganzen Kraft zog sich Pablo am Teppich hoch, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Stein, der ihn nicht mehr halten wollte. Ungewollt löste Pablo eine Kettenreaktion aus. Der Stein hatte den Boden gestützt, auf dem sein Oberkörper er lag. Lärmend lösten sich die Dielen aus dem Stützwerk, das noch seinen Oberkörper gehalten hatte. Einzig seine Hände, die sich am schweren Teppich festkrallten, schützen ihn vor einem Sturz. „Ich bin gleich bei dir!" Harry tastete sich nach vorn, achtete auf die Geräusche unter sich.

Der lange Teppich aus Isfahan war von hoher Qualität. Er hielt den jungen Mann, ohne zu reißen. Dennoch merkte Harry, wie Pablos Gewicht selbst den großen Tisch, der auf dem Gewebe stand, bewegte. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wurde Pablo an dem Teppich wie an einem Seil herabgelassen. Unten wartete jedoch nicht der sichere Innenhof. Diese Seite der Festung war dem Verbotenen Birkenwald zugewandt. Sollte Pablo fallen, würde er sich entweder im Erdgeschoss das Genick brechen oder auf den freigelegten Streben wie auf einer Absprungrampe ins Tal und damit in den sicheren Tod rutschen.

Endlich war Harry am Rand angekommen und blickte hinunter, sah Pablo in die Augen. Ohne Worte hielt Harry ihm die Hand entgegen. Pablo griff nicht zu. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst, dass er stürzen würde, sollte er mit einer Hand loslassen. Das untere Teppichende, das bereits frei im Wind flatterte, schlug ihm kräftig gegen die Beine. Harry machte sich lang und tastete nach Pablos Hand. Als er die fand, umfasste er das Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff. Erst jetzt ließ Pablo mit dieser Hand los, ergriff im Gegenzug Harrys Handgelenk. Es war mühsam, Pablo heraufzuziehen, denn sobald sie sich kräftiger bewegten, bröckelte der Boden. Kleine Steine lösten sich. Mit aller Kraft zog sich Pablo an Harry hoch. Bis zur Brust war er oben, dann hielt Pablo inne und schaute an Harry vorbei. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Vor Schreck hätte er beinahe Pablo losgelassen. Hopkins stand hinter ihm. Das Gesicht war blutverschmiert, der Blick fahrig. In der Hand hielt er eine schwere Messingstatue, mit der er zuschlagen wollte.

„Mr. Hopkins, helfen Sie mir!"

Im ersten Moment war Hopkins wie versteinert. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry das wunderschöne rote Sofa mit der geschwungenen Rückenlehne, das auf dem schrägen Boden immer weiter gen Abgrund rutschte, bis es über den Rand fiel und unter ihnen krachend zerbarst. Auch Hopkins hatte das Möbelstück beobachtet. Der gesunde Verstand siegte in diesem Augenblick über den Wahnsinn. Mit übertriebener Vorsicht stellte er die Figur aus Messing auf den Boden und kniete sich neben Harry. Die knarrenden Geräusche verrieten ihm, welcher Balken ihn noch tragen würde. Hopkins ergriff das andere Handgelenk von Pablo. Zusammen zogen sie den jungen Mann herauf. Kaum war er oben, sah man an der offenen Stelle des Gebäudes den massigen Körper des Drachen.

„Alles okay, Harry?", rief Charlie, der seinen Stab bereithielt. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."

Beim Anblick des fliegenden Ungetüms weitete sich Hopkins' Mund zu einem stillen Schrei. Die Furcht einflössenden Kreatur machte Hopkins unvorsichtig. Er vergaß die beiden Männer, stürzte verängstigt zur Tür. Seine unachtsamen Schritte erschütterten den einsturzgefährdeten Boden. Die Balken unter Harry und Pablo krachten. Der Boden unter dem Teppich verschwand. Beide fielen schreiend in die Tiefe, klammerte sich dabei an das handgeknüpfte Dekorationsstück.

Vom Rücken des Drachen aus hatte Charlie alles genau beobachtet. Er wollte sofort einen Zauber sprechen, das ein magisches Seil hervorrufen sollte, doch er hielt inne, traute seinen Augen kaum. Der rotbraune Perserteppich fiel nicht, er schwebte in Richtung Tal, das hinter der Festung lag – und auf ihm lagen Harry und Pablo.

Eine Teppichfalte war für Harry das Einzige, was ihm Halt gab. Wie und warum sie noch nicht tot waren, waren Fragen, die er sich später beantworten wollte, denn im Moment war er damit beschäftigt, einen Teppich zu lenken. Jetzt schon konnte er beantworten, dass sich beim Sturz gewünscht hatte, fliegen zu können. War es seine Magie? Kräftige, stablose Magie? Harry blickte hinter sich. Pablo sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Konzentriert blickte Harry wieder nach vorn. Wenn es seine Macht war, die den Teppich zum Fliegen brachte, dann sollte er ihn auch lenken können.

„Harry?" Harry blickte nach oben. Besorgt schaute Charlie nach unten, folgte mit Norbert dem Teppich. „Harry, flieg zum Innenhof!"  
„Der hat gut Reden", murmelte Harry, der bis dato noch nie mit einem Teppich gereist war. Er konnte froh sein, dachte er, wenn Arthur ihn nicht wegen Verhexung eines Muggelartefakts zu einer Strafe verdonnerte. Wie lenkte man einen Teppich? Vielleicht, hoffte Harry, war es wie beim Apparieren. Ziel, Wille und Bedacht. Das Ziel war der Innenhof. Dort konnte er auch schon Kingsley und Tonks sehen, auch einige von der DA. Fehlte noch der Wille. Er wollte runter.

„Flieg runter, verdammt nochmal!" Der Teppich gehorchte wie ein gut erzogenes Haustier. „Na bitte!"

Der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren, brachte sie durcheinander. Über sich sah Harry Norberts gewaltigen Bauch und die prächtigen Flügel. Für einen winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte sich Harry, wie es wohl aussehen würde, sollte Norbert plötzlich ein dringendes Bedürfnis verspüren. Vogeldreck wäre im Vergleich sicherlich kinderleicht wegzumachen. Nochmal ein Blick über die Schulter. Pablo befand sich noch immer auf dem Teppich, hielt die langen Fransen an den Seiten ganz fest in seinen Fäusten.

„Wir sind gleich unten. Dauert nicht mehr lange." Die beruhigenden Worte musste er schreien, sonst hätte Pablo ihn bei dem starken Wind nicht gehört. Damit sie auf dem Teppich nicht so kräftig schaukelten, hielt Harry ihn so gerade wie möglich. Der Wind fing sich trotzdem unter dem Perser und war wellenförmig zu spüren. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig im Schneidersitz hin, zog das vordere Ende des Teppichs zu sich hoch, um besser lenken zu können. War fast wie Schlittenfahren, verglich er in Gedanken. Er flog einen großzügigen Bogen, um sanft zu landen. Harrys Blick fiel zurück auf den zerstörten Teil der Festung und auf den wackligen Turm daneben. „Au warte, der stürzt gleich zusammen!"

Vom Innenhof aus kümmerten sich ein Dutzend Auroren bereits um die Muggel. Manche wurden wie Verbrecher gehandhabt, andere bekamen eine psychologische Betreuung. Ein Muggel mit grau meliertem Haar erkundigte sich bei einem Herrn von der Magischen Polizeibrigade, wie er vorgehen müsste, um einen Zauberer auf Schmerzensgeld zu verklagen.

Kingsley überwachte die Arbeit seiner Männer. Unterstützung hatten sie von der Magischen Polizeibrigade bekommen, die nach und nach die Muggel mitnahmen. Medimagier und Heiler waren ebenfalls anwesend. Diejenigen, die nach Aussage der DA-Mitglieder geschossen hatten, wurden in Untersuchungshaft genommen. Sie kamen vorerst in die Verhörzellen, die im Keller des Ministeriums angesiedelt waren.

„King!" Tonks war ganz außer Atem. „Der Turm ..." Den Rest des Satzes ersparte sie sich, denn sie zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den langsam in sich zusammenfallenden Turm. Durch den abgesprengten Teil der Festung hatte auch er seinen Halt verloren.  
„Ist da noch jemand drin?"  
„Nein, aber er könnte in den Innenhof fallen." Und der war voller Menschen.  
Zwei von der Magischen Polizeibrigade winkte Kingsley zu sich heran. „Sorgt dafür, dass der Turm in Richtung Schlucht fällt, wenn er einstürzt!"  
„Ja, Sir!"  
Nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, um das Gebäude im Auge zu behalten, blickte sich Kingsley in dem Getümmel um. „Ich frage mich, wo Harry steckt", murmelte er.  
Tonks stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, riss ihre Augen weit auf. „Da kommt er gerade."

Im Flug sah Harry auf dem Teppich richtig majestätisch aus. Er flog wesentlich langsamer als ein Besen. Der Perserteppich stoppte abrupt, als er festen Boden berührte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Harry und Pablo Purzelbäume schlugen. Die Landung war unsanft und schmutzig, für das erste Mal aber nicht schlecht, lobte Harry sich in Gedanken. Kingsley und Tonks staunten mit offenen Mündern. Endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, dachte Harry erleichtert. So ganz ohne Besen oder Thestral war ihm das Fliegen nichts. Ein Teppich brachte ein ganz anderes Fluggefühl mit sich. Es war plump und viel schwerer zu lenken.

Pablo schien schneller wieder bei Sinnen als angenommen, denn er startete seinen ersten Fluchtversuch. Eine Mauer, die Norbert anfangs beschädigt hatte, war sein Ziel. Er wollte ins Freie klettern. Harry rannte ihm nach und sprang ihn an. Beide landeten auf dem Boden. Wie er es schon hundert Mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, wollte Harry Pablo in den Schwitzkasten nehmen, was aber nicht gelingen wollte. So drehte er ihm kurzerhand den Arm auf den Rücken und das erwies sich als äußerst wirkungsvoll. Vor lauter Schmerzen stellte Pablo jede Bewegung ein.

„Sind wir endlich ruhig, ja?" Ohne Schwierigkeiten führte Harry seinen Gefangenen zu Kingsley.  
„Und, Harry?" Kingsley betrachtete Pablo, bevor er von Harry wissen wollte: „Askaban oder Mungos?"  
„Ich würde eher für Askaban plädieren, aber das überlasse ich euch."  
Ein Zeichen von Kingsley genügte und ein junger Mann von der Polizeibrigade rückte an. Kingsley nickte zu Pablo und gab dem Mitarbeiter die Anweisung: „Ab mit ihm in eine der Verhörzellen." An Pablo gewandt sagte er: „Die kennst du ja schon."  
„Warten Sie!" Bevor man mit ihm apparierte, richtete Pablo das Wort an Harry. „Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"  
„Kommt drauf an."  
Mit Abscheu in den Augen blickte Pablo ihn an. „Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit wissen: Habe ich eigenlicht einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen?"  
Diese Frage legte sich wie ein Strick um Harrys Herz. „Du", zischte er wütend, „hast gar nichts!"

In der Nähe war ein Aufruhr zu vernehmen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, dann wurde es plötzlich still. Der Grund war Hopkins. Von Schmerzen und Nasenbluten geplagt stolperte er über die Steine, die vereinzelt im Innenhof lagen. Die, die ihm einst folgten, wichen erschrocken zur Seite.

„Was habt ihr?", fragte er seine Mitleidenden. Hopkins beobachtete, wie ein Zauberer den verletzten Arm von Eleanor mit einem Zauberstab verband. „Das lasst ihr zu? Wehrt ihr euch denn nicht dagegen?" Mit wirrem Blick schaute er umher. Niemand wollte noch auf ihn hören. Niemand verstand ihn. Tyler war nicht zu sehen, auch nicht Alex oder Arnold. Pablo war ebenfalls fortgebracht worden. „Alejandro?" Er rief seinen engsten Vertrauten, dessen zerrissener Körper irgendwo unter den Trümmern des Westflügels liegen musste. „Alejandro?" Hilflos strauchelte Hopkins über den Hof, blickte sich suchend um, verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die meisten seiner ehemaligen Anhänger wandten beschämt ihre Augen von ihm ab. Das Blut, das ihm aus der Nase schoss und seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzug tränkte, weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Heilers, der Eleanors Arm verband. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem verstörten Mann.

„Sir?" Aufgrund der Stimme fuhr Hopkins' Kopf herum. „Sir, Sie benötigen Hilfe."  
Mit paranoider Vorsicht betrachtete Hopkins den Mann, bemerkte den Zauberstab in der Hand und das Zeichen auf dem Umhang. „Zauberstab und Knochen?" Verwundert blickte der Heiler an sich herab, bevor Hopkins ihn beschimpfte. „Giftmischer! Hexer!"  
„Das ist in unserer Welt das Zeichen der Heilung, Sir." Der Mann aus dem Mungos blieb gelassen, hatte offenbar schon öfters mit verstörten Patienten zu tun. „In Ihrer Welt ist das Zeichen der Helfer oft ein rotes Kreuz, das der Apotheken ein grünes. Letztendlich ist es alles das Gleiche." Der Heiler machte einen Schritt auf Hopkins zu, der erschrocken zusammenfuhr, einen Schritt zurück machte, um den sicheren Abstand wiederherzustellen. „Ich möchte Ihnen nur helfen. Haben Sie bitte keine Angst, Sir."  
„Keine Angst soll ich haben? Ihr seid es doch, die mir das antun!" Mit der flachen Hand fuhr sich Hopkins über den Mund, um das viele Blut abzuwischen. „Ihr und eure Flüche ... Bleib ja weg von mir!"

Alle beobachteten Hopkins, der sich nun mit beiden Händen an den Kopf fasste und die Augen fest zusammenpresste. Er wimmerte. Seine Schmerzen waren so groß, dass sie ihn in die Knie zwangen. Kingsley hatte sich dem Heiler genähert.

„Ist das wirklich ein Fluch?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Heiler.  
„Ich müsste es prüfen, Sir. Ich befürchte nur, ich werde von ihm keine Zustimmung erhalten, ihn behandeln zu dürfen."  
„Die Zustimmung haben Sie von mir. Der Mann denkt nicht mehr ganz klar. Sollte er unter einem Fluch leiden, dann erlösen Sie ihn."

Neugierig beobachteten die Muggel, wie der Heiler seinen Stab schwang, dabei kein Wort verlor. Harry hatte sich ebenfalls zu Kingsley gestellt. Der Anblick von Hopkins ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Fluch, Sir."  
Kingsley rieb sich das breite Kinn. „Untersuchen Sie ihn. Irgendwas muss er haben. Das ist kein normales Nasenbluten."  
„Sir, ich kann nicht einfach ..."  
Mit hochgehaltener Hand unterbrach Kingsley den Mann. „Mr. Hopkins ist ein Gefangener des Ministeriums, demnach ist das Ministerium und seine ausführenden Mitarbeiter dazu befugt, Anweisungen zu geben, die dem Wohl des Gefangenen dienen." Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue. „Untersuchen Sie ihn!"  
„Gut."

Der Heiler verstand sein Fach. Wortlos sprach er mehrere Diagnosezauber. Von alledem bekam Hopkins nicht einmal etwas mit. Er saß auf dem Boden, vergrub weiterhin sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Wenige Minuten später flatterte ein Pergament in die offene Hand des Heilers. Er studierte das Blatt gründlich. An einer Stelle biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sich an Kingsley wandte.

„Sir, der Mann gehört ins Krankenhaus."  
„Was hat er?"  
Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darf ich nicht ..."  
Kingsley machte kurzen Prozess und riss dem Heiler das Pergament aus der Hand. Einige medizinischen Ausdrücke verstand Kingsley, andere nicht. „Was bedeutet 'intrakraniell'?"  
„Das heißt 'innerhalb des Schädels', Sir."  
„Und wegen der Lage soll es zu einer Persönlichkeitsstörung gekommen sein?"  
Der Heiler nickte.

Während Kingsley mit dem Heiler sprach, trat Ron an Harry heran. Er schlug seinem Freund kräftig auf die Schulter, was eine Staubwolke zur Folge hatte, die Ron wortlos mit der Hand wegwedelte.

„Harry! Oder soll ich dich besser 'Prinz Hussein' nennen? Wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Fliegenden Teppich lenken kannst."  
„Wusste ich auch nicht."  
„Es ist gut, dich wohlauf zu sehen!"  
„Danke, Ron. War nicht leicht gewesen. Bei mir fließt im Moment nur noch Adrenalin durch die Adern."  
Ron nickte. „Wir haben gesehen, dass die Hälfte eingestürzt ist und ihr wart noch mittendrin. Wir haben Charlie geschickt, dass er mal nachschauen soll." Ron musterte seinen Freund, der bis auf das Pflaster, das er seit seiner Ohnmacht trug, unverletzt aussah. „Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich dein Stab?"  
„Den habe ich verloren."  
„Ist er kaputt?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist einfach runtergefallen."  
„Dann werden wir mal sehen, was wir da machen können." Ron hob seinen Arm. „Accio Harry Potters Zauberstab."

Sie brauchten nicht sehr lange warten, da kam schon Harrys Stab angeflogen und landete in Rons ausgestreckter Hand. Den Stab seines Freundes wischte Ron erst an seinem Umhang sauber, bevor er ihn an Harry weitergab. „Bitteschön, der Herr. Ist fast wie neu."  
„Dankeschön! Ohne ihn kam ich mir ziemlich nackt vor."

Beide hörten zu, wie der Heiler zu Kingsley sprach.

„Die starken Kopfschmerzen rühren auf jeden Fall von der Gewebeveränderung her. Den Grund für das Nasenbluten konnte ich nicht zu vollster Zufriedenheit klären, dazu müsste man ihn im Mungos untersuchen, aber sein Angstzustand", der Heiler deutete auf Hopkins, der zusammengesackt auf dem Boden saß, „und die Schmerzen ... Das rührt auf jeden Fall von dem Tumor her."  
„Was ist das hier?" Kingsley tippte auf eine Stelle auf dem Pergament.  
„Das ist der Umfang. So groß wie ein Tennisball. Er verdrängt Teile des Gehirns, was auch optische oder akustische Halluzinationen auslösen kann. Wir müssen ihn genauer untersuchen."  
Harry hatte mitgehört. Auch ihm brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge. „Seit wann hat er das?"  
„Schwer zu sagen, Mr. Potter. Bei der Größe kann sich der Tumor schon in der Pubertät gebildet haben."

Bevor man Hopkins ins Mungos brachte, wollte Kingsley noch ein paar Dinge mit dem Heiler klären. Die Zeit nutzte Harry.

„Wir hätten beinahe noch was vergessen", erinnerte Harry seinen Freund und hob den Stab.  
Ron schaute irritiert drein. „Was denn?"  
„Accio Ginny Weasleys Zauberstab!"

Gespannt blickten Harry und Ron, aber auch Tonks und die DA-Mitglieder, die den Zauberspruch gehört hatten, ob Ginnys Stab in Sicht war. Was angeflogen kam, war kein Stab. Es war eine große Truhe. Ron hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, einen Gegenstand aufzurufen, der in einem Koffer oder einer Kiste verstaut war. Dass Harrys das auf einmal konnte, wunderte ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr.

Die Kiste kam ins Taumeln, rauschte vorbei an Hopkins, der ihr mit den Augen folgte. Kingsley schob den Heiler beiseite, damit die schwere, hölzerne Truhe ihm nicht die Beine wegreißen würde. Harry strengte sich an, den immer schneller werdenden Gegenstand zu lenken, aber seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit war momentan nicht mehr die beste. Einer der großen Steine von der zerstörten Mauer war im Weg. Die Kiste schlug in hoher Geschwindigkeit mit dem Schloss dagegen und drehte sich in der Luft um sich selbst. Dabei riss der Deckel ab, der vor Tonks' Füßen landete. Mit lautem Krach schlug die Truhe vor Harry auf den Boden auf und kippte um, offenbarte ihm und all den anderen ihren schaurigen Inhalt.

Ein Stab kam in Harrys linke Hand geflogen - Ginnys Stab. Unzählige andere rollten um seine Beine, als wollte sie zu einem Geschicklichkeitsspiel auffordern.

Stäbe.

Zauberstäbe aus Kirschholz, Walnuss, Weißbuche, Kastanie, Esche, Mahagoni, Eibe, gebrochen und heil, alt und neu.

Hundert Stäbe, hundert oder mehr. Sie fühlten sich wie Tausend an. Harry wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ein Grauen übermannte ihn, als wäre er von Leichen umgeben.


	206. Eine Kunst für sich

Hallo **Daniel**,

da stimme ich dir zu. Es war schwer verdaulich und hinterlässt einen üblen Nachgeschmack. Vorurteile und Dummheit gibt es in beiden Welten. Opfer durfte es nicht geben, sonst hätte Harry nur noch Öl ins Feuer gegossen. Einen Cliffie gibt's diesmal wohl auch nicht, höchstens einen halben ;)

Hallo **Viper**,

vielen Dank für deine erste Review :)  
„Mehr wenn ich alles noch mal gelesen habe"? Du fängst nochmal an zu lesen? Da warte doch lieber aber, bis ich die ersten 15 Kapitel überarbeitet habe, dann lohnt es sich erst richtig.

Hi **Paule**,

stimmt, Hermine hat heute Geburtstag. In der FF ist ihr momentan weniger nach feiern.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen  


* * *

Als sich die vielen Zauberstäbe zu seinen Füßen mit einem Male bewegte, zuckte Harry erschrocken zusammen, blickte nach links, um die Ursache auszumachen. Kingsely beförderte sie mit seinem Stab auf einen Haufen und ordnete sie so an, dass er sie als Beweismaterial mitnehmen konnte. Irgendetwas weckte Deans Interesse, denn er näherte sich dem Stapel und ging in die Knie, legte den Kopf schräg, um etwas zu betrachten. Seine Hand schoss nach vorn und zog einen beigefarbenen Stab heraus.

Tonks fühlte Mitleid, fragte daher vorsichtig: „Kanntest du den Besitzer?"  
„Nein", Dean betrachtete den Gegenstand, „das hier ist kein Zauberstab."  
Endlich hatte Harry fürs Erste den Schrecken überwunden. „Nicht?"  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein Drumstick von Vater."  
„Vater?"  
„Der Hersteller heißt so." Dean stand auf und zeigte Kingsley, Tonks und Harry das V-Logo am Ende des Handgriffs. „Ist zwar schon leicht abgenutzt, aber man sieht es noch. Der Mann", Dean nickte zu Hopkins hinüber, „hat einen Schlagzeuger auf dem Gewissen."  
Kingsley musste sich Mühe geben, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Wir haben über einige Jahre verteilt 95 Todesfälle von Zauberern und Hexen verzeichnet. Man hat sie sterbend oder tot gefunden, doch kein Einziger hatte noch einen Stab bei sich." Mit der Spitze seines Stabes deutete er auf den Haufen, der sich zu seinen Füßen gebildet hatte. „Das hier sind mehr als 95 Stäbe. Wir nehmen alle mit, auch den ..." Ihm war das Wort entfallen und zeigte er auf den Stab, den Dean hielt.  
„Drumstick."  
Kingsley nickte. „Das ist bestimmt für den anderen Minister interessant. Wer weiß, wieviele mysteriöse Mordfälle in der Muggelwelt damit aufgelöst werden können."  
Bevor Harry fragen konnte, musste er kräftig schlucken. „Wieviele Stäbe sind das?"  
„Nicht jetzt, Harry", bat Kingsley, dem der Fund sehr Nahe ging. Er wollte sie mitnehmen und später zählen.

Jedem von der DA gingen beim Anblick der Stäbe Namen durch den Kopf. Namen von Menschen, von denen sie wussten, dass sie seit dem Krieg vermisst wurden. Auch Harry. Auf der Hochzeit von Draco und Susan hatte er sich kurz mit Blaise unterhalten, hatte etwas von seiner Flucht zusammen mit Pansy erfahren, aber auch darüber, dass seine Mutter nicht auffindbar wäre und die von Pansy ebenfalls nicht.

Seinen Stab hob Harry nur unmerklich. Von Neugier getrieben flüsterte er: „Accio Mrs. Zabinis Zauberstab."

Ein melodisches Klimpern wie von einem Xylophon war zu vernehmen, als sich der Stab von Mrs. Zabini einen Weg durch die anderen bahnte, um dem Aufrufezauber zu folgen. Er landete in Harrys Hand. Die Gewissheit, dass Blaise' Mutter mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

„Harry, bitte ..." Kingsley wollte das nicht hier klären. „Ich nehme die Stäbe mit ins Ministerium." Als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte der dunkelhäutige Auror, dass die gesamte DA hinter ihm stand. Einige mit Besen in der Hand, andere ohne. Die Thestrale flogen mit sanftem Flügelschlag weit über ihnen und erwarteten den Heimflug. „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen und ..." Er zog Harry und Dean weiter nach hinten, damit ihn niemand außer die DA hören würde. „Ich erwarte, dass die Geschichte von jedem von euch mit der des anderen übereinstimmt. Es wäre doch ärgerlich, wenn in meinem Bericht Unstimmigkeiten auftauchen und man euch vielleicht noch irgendwas vorwirft."  
„Ist doch ganz einfach", warf Ron ein. „Wir haben alle einen Ausflug gemacht, eine Art Klassentreffen. Und als wir zufällig hier drübergeflogen sind, haben wir Hilferufe gehört. Da sind wir natürlich runter, um nachzusehen und ..."  
Kingsley stoppte ihn mit hochgehaltener Hand. „Ja, das dachte ich mir." Er musste lächeln. „Ginny würde ab einem gewissen Punkt eure Aussagen sicherlich bestätigen können." Indirekt machte er ihnen klar, dass sie ihre Aussagen untereinander wasserdicht machen sollten. „Ich werde euch im Laufe des Tages verhören." Kingsley blickte nach oben. „Charlie muss sich etwas sehr Gutes überlegen. Es ist strafbar, ein magisches Tier den Muggeln zu zeigen."  
Besorgt erkundigte sich Harry: „Der Drache ist aber nicht in Gefahr, oder? Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas ..."  
„Es wird eine saftige Geldstrafe auf ihn warten", winkte Kingsley ab. „Auf Charlie, versteht sich."  
Erleichtert nickte Harry. „Schick die Rechnung zu mir, okay?" An seine Freunde gewandt forderte Harry: „Ab auf die Besen und die Thestrale. Wir treffen uns in Hogwarts."  
„In der großen Halle", nahm Ron vorweg.  
„Von mir aus auch dort. Wir haben einiges zu bereden. Geht schon vor, ich komme nach."  
Ron wurde stutzig. Während die anderen alle aufsaßen und sich schon in die Lüfte erhoben, stellte er sich neben seinen besten Freund und zupfte an dessen Umhang. „Warum kommst du nicht mit, Harry?"  
„Ich möchte noch etwas mit Kingsley bereden."  
„Und da darf ich nicht dabei sein?"  
Harry musterte seinen Freund, bevor er nickte. „Doch, darfst du." Seinen Blick ließ er über den Innenhof schweifen. Die meisten Muggel waren schon weggebracht worden, auch Hopkins. Der Heiler, der die Diagnose gestellt hatte, war nicht mehr da und Harry vermutete, dass er Hopkins direkt ins Mungos begleitet hatte. „King?"  
„Was ist, Harry?"  
„Gib mir bitte die Stäbe."  
Der Wunsch war außergewöhnlich. „Das kann ich nicht machen, Harry. Das ist Beweismaterial."  
„Du bekommst sie nachher alle wieder, wenn du uns verhörst. Sogar mit den Namen der Besitzer", versicherte Harry mit ernster Miene.  
„Harry, ich kann dir nicht einfach ..."  
Tonks schaltete sich ein. „Ich geh mit und geb Acht."  
Kingsley war überredet. Wenn es ihm eine Menge Arbeit ersparen würde, war er bereit, Harry die vielen Zauberstäbe zu überlassen. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, was Harry damit anstellen wollte und nur deshalb gab er nach. „Gut, aber dass ich sie ja nachher zurückbekomme!"  
„Kein Problem."

Das Bündel Zauberstäbe hatte mehr Umfang als ein Quaffel. Harry vergrößerte sein unbenutztes Taschentuch und wickelte es um das Bündel. Seinen Besen ließ er von Seamus mitnehmen, der von Ron wurde von Dean in Obhut genommen.

Nachdem die anderen abgezogen waren, wandte sich Harry an die anderen beiden. „Wir apparieren."  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wollte Tonks wissen: „Und wohin geht es?" Sie wollte nur eine Bestätigung haben, denn wie auch Kingsley wurde sie von einem bestimmten Gefühl heimgesucht.  
„In die Winkelgasse." Harrys Antwort bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

Bis nach London war es von Clova aus eine weite Strecke. Über 800 Kilometer. Harry legte drei Zwischenstopps ein. Er selbst hätte diese Strecke wahrscheinlich am Stück geschafft, aber die anderen beiden nicht. Nach dem dritten Stopp materialisierten sie sich in der Winkelgasse. Eine ältere Dame, die mit ihrem Hund spazieren ging, erschrak sich kurz, führte ihren Weg aber unbeirrt weiter, als sie die drei einmal betrachtet hatte. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte Harry, dass der Hund der Frau sein Geschäft auf dem Gehweg verrichtete, doch wie von Zauberei verschwand das Häufchen. Das war also das Geheimnis der immerzu sauberen Winkelgasse, dachte sich Harry. Weil es Sonntag war, hatte kein Geschäft geöffnet, bis auf die Restaurants, Bäckereien und natürlich Florean Fortescues Eissalon, von dessen Inhaber sie im Vorbeigehen persönlich gegrüßt wurden. Das Ziel war bald erreicht. Zögerlich blieb Harry an einem Geschäft stehen, das jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe im Land kannte. Ollivanders.

„Harry, der hat heute geschlossen." Das Schild an der Tür war kaum zu übersehen.  
„Er wird da sein", murmelte Harry und klopfte dreimal. Nach einer kurzen Pause klopfte er nochmals. Nebenbei blickte er ins Schaufenster und beäugte einen Zauberstab, der auf einem roten Kissen ausgestellt wurde. Bevor er nochmal anklopfte, sah er drinnen bereits einen Schatten. Mr. Ollivander kam zur Tür, spähte durch die Scheibe und zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, sagte er: „Jeder von Ihnen kann lesen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, also muss es etwas Dringendes sein, wenn Sie trotzdem Einlass begehren."  
Harry nickte. „Guten Tag, Sir. Da haben Sie Recht, es ist dringend. Dürfen wir eintreten?"  
„Nun, bevor man mich für unhöflich hält, wünsche ich Ihnen auch erst einmal einen guten Tag." Er ging von der Tür weg. „Treten Sie doch bitte ein." Als er die Tür weiter öffnete, läutete die Ladenglocke mit hellem Klang. „Wir gehen besser nach hinten durch, dort kann ich Ihnen einen Platz anbieten."

Mittlerweile wusste auch Ron ganz genau, was Harry vorhatte. Mr. Ollivander führte die drei in einen Raum, den keiner von ihnen bis dato betreten hatte. Im Vergleich zum Verkaufsraum war die Werkstatt nicht von beengender Atmosphäre. Hier war es hell und geräumig. Zwischen den Schränken hingen Bilder an den Wänden, Bilder von Bäumen und Sträuchern: Ulme, Robinie, Pappel. Auf dem Tisch und dem Boden lagen lauter Späne. Überall fand man fein sortiert Äste und größere Holzscheite, dazu viele Messer, Gartenscheren und Fräsgeräte, aber auch fremdartige Werkzeuge, die Harry nicht benennen konnte. Am Tisch in der Mitte waren Schraubzwingen verschiedenster Größen befestigt. In einem hatte Mr. Ollivander einen Stab eingespannt, um den Kern einzuarbeiten. Harry hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie das vonstatten gehen würde. In diesem Raum roch es so frisch wie in einem Wald. Weiter hinten in der Werkstatt hatte Mr. Ollivander eine kleine Sitzecke eingerichtet, falls er sich während der Arbeit mal ausruhen wollte. Eine Tasse mit Tee dampfte vor sich hin.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", bot er an und deutete auf die Stühle.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde lieber stehen." Als der Gastgeber nickte, dabei seine Tasse vom Tisch nahm, ergriff Harry die Gelegenheit, das schwere Bündel auf die freie Fläche zu legen. Das weiße Taschentuch verkleinerte er wieder. Den Zauber von Kingsley hob er auf, damit er die Stäbe in Reih und Glied präsentieren konnte. Mr. Ollivander hörte man erschrocken Luft holen.  
„Was soll das werden?", fragte der alte Zauberstabmacher. Seine Augen überflogen die Stäbe. Viele waren aus seinem Haus, auch der dunkelste, den er in die Hand nahm. „Kamerun-Ebenholz, Drachenherzfaser, 15 Zoll, unbiegsam. Mr. Priscum hat ihn vor 109 Jahren bei mir erworben."

Der Name war Tonks ein Begriff. Mr. Priscum war Anfang des Jahres von Madam Rosmerta als vermisst gemeldet worden. Er alte Zauberer hatte die Drei Besen verlassen und war nicht mehr gesehen worden.

Mr. Ollivander nahm einen Stab anderen in die Hand. „Kastanie, Einhornhaar, 12 ¼ Zoll, sehr steif." Er blickte Harry in die Augen. „Das ist der Stab von der jungen Miss Bobbin! Woher haben Sie all die Stäbe?" Wütend griff er zum nächsten Stab. „Eschenholz, Fwuuperfeder, 8 ¾ Zoll, federnd. Ein wunderschöner Stab, genauso edel wie seine Besitzerin Mrs. Zabini." Alle drei Stäbe legte er wieder auf den Tisch. Seine runzligen Hände zitterten, so aufgebracht war er. „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten mich aufzuklären?" Seine Stimme deutete darauf hin, dass er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete.  
„Diese Stäbe", begann Harry vorsichtig zu erklären, „gehören vermissten Zauberern und Hexen. Wir brauchen die Namen, Sir. Ich dachte mir, Sie könnten sich vielleicht an die Käufer erinnern, falls die Stäbe von Ihnen stammen."  
„Natürlich kann ich mich an jeden einzelnen Stab erinnern, den ich je verkauft habe!" Mr. Ollivander schien beinahe beleidigt. „Vermisst sind diese Personen, sagen Sie? Warum glaube ich Ihnen nicht, Mr. Potter?" Die blasssilbernen Augen des alten Mannes leuchteten nicht wie sonst.  
Tonks war so frei, die Gesprächsführung zu übernehmen. „Wir vermuten, dass die Besitzer dieser Stäbe tot sind."  
„Tot?" Nochmals blickte er auf den Tisch und erkannte das volle Ausmaß des Unglücks. Hinter jedem Stab verbarg sich ein Mensch, dessen Schicksal unbestimmt war. Das Schlimmste für Mr. Ollivander war jedoch, dass er mit jedem einzelnen Stab aus seinem Haus das strahlende Gesicht eines fröhlichen Kindes vor Augen hatte.  
„Sir?", Tonks riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Wir benötigen die Namen, um das Schicksal derer ..."  
„Tot", unterbrach Mr. Ollivander murmelnd. Die Worte von Tonks hörte er nicht mehr, als sein Blick über sein Handwerk huschte, seine Kinder. „Alle tot?" Seine Finger glitten liebevoll über die Hölzer, bevor er bei einem innehielt. „Der ist nicht von mir." Den Stab nahm er in die Hand, um die Stelle am dicken Ende zu begutachten. „Der Stabkern ist schlecht verarbeitet. Der hier stammt von 'Stock und Stab' in Ullapool."

Tonks begann damit, sich Notizen zu machen. Den Stäben verpasste sie nach und nach ein fest anhaftendes Fähnchen aus Pergament, auf dem die Informationen zu lesen waren, die Mr. Ollivander ihnen gab. Der alte Zauberstabmacher riss sich zusammen, als er nacheinander die Stäbe in die Hand nahm. Zu jedem Stab hatte er das Gesicht eines jungen Schülers vor Augen, der sich auf seinen ersten Stab freute. Er konnte eine Menge identifizieren. So viele Namen, so viele Tote. Für Harry war es wichtig, all das zu erfahren, selbst mitzuerleben, wie Ollivander litt, auch wenn das nur schwer zu ertragen war. Am eigenen Leib spürte Harry, wie der Tod einer Person auch Menschen berühren konnte, die schon lange nicht mehr Teil des eigenen Lebens waren. Ollivander erging es so. Mit jedem Stab wurde eine schöne Erinnerung mit einer traurigen Fußnote versehen.

„Walnussholz, Abraxanerhaar, 9 ½ Zoll, biegsam, Mrs. Parkinson." Mr. Ollivander nahm den nächsten Stab in die Hand. „Kirschholz, Drachenherzfaser, 12 Zoll, steif, Mr. Goyle junior."  
„Moment", sagte Tonks, „der ist am Leben. Er liegt im Mungos."  
„Und seine Mutter?" Mr. Ollivander hielt Tonks den anderen Stab entgegen.

In diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass Gregory dort gewesen sein musste, bei Hopkins und dass er sich aus den Klauen der Hexenjäger befreit haben musste. Was seine ehemaliger Schulkamerad dort erlebt hatte, wollte er sich nicht einmal in Gedanken ausmalen. Es war bedrückend zu wissen, dass Gregory mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit seine Mutter verloren hatte. Und dem Vater, der in Askaban saß, könnte das Lauffeuer des dunklen Mals zum Verhängnis geworden sein.

Gregory hatte keine Eltern mehr, aber er dachte an sie, denn von ihrem Verbleib wusste er nichts.

In seinem Bett liegend starrte Gregory an die Decke, folgte mit dem Blick immer wieder dem kleinen Riss, den er dort sehen konnte, während er seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Seine Mutter war ihm immer lieb gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nie zu etwas gezwungen, hatte ihn immer beschützt und ihm stets Leckereien zugesteckt. Sie würde er wiedersehen wollen, doch nicht seinen Vater. Für Gregory war es schwer zu ertragen, ausgerechnet Mr. Malfoy, einen guten Bekannten seines Vaters, als Zimmergenossen zu haben. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass der Mann sich geändert haben sollte. Es war auch schwer vorstellbar, dass Dracos Wesen sich so korrigiert haben sollte, dass er sogar ein Halbblut ehelichte. Aber das war es gewesen, was Mrs. Malfoy ihm gesagt hatte. Ihre freundliche Art war ähnlich wie damals. Freunden der Familie hatte sie immer eine ungeahnte Herzlichkeit an den Tag gelegt, doch wehe, ein Halbblut lief ihr über den Weg. Ob Blaise und Pansy ihn besuchen würden? Mrs. Malfoy hatte genau diese Hoffnung in ihm geweckt. Gregory wünschte sich etwas Abwechslung.

Eine gutherzige Fee schien seinen Wunsch vernommen zu haben. Es klopfte und nach einem kräftig gesprochenen „Herein!" von Mr. Malfoy öffnete sich die Tür. Zwei große Gestalten betraten das übelriechende Zimmer. Das klackende Geräusch eines Gehstocks war zu hören. Lucius wünschte sich, es würde Draco sein, obwohl der nie einen Gehstock verwendet hatte. Vielleicht würde er diese Eigenart eines Tages von ihm übernehmen. Es war jedoch nicht Draco. Blaise und Pansy, die an Krücken lief, betraten das Zimmer. Ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Kulleraugen kam hinterhergerannt. Demonstrativ hielt sie sich bei dem üblen Geruch im Zimmer die Nase zu. Kinder waren unempfindlich, was peinliche Situationen betraf.

Blaise schaute zu einem der Betten hinüber und nickte höflich. „Mr. Malfoy."  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson." Lucius nickte zurück, erblickte erst dann das kleine Mädchen, das er schon auf der Quidditch-Siegesfeier gesehen hatte, doch damals wollte sie ihren Namen nicht verraten. „Hallo, junge Dame."  
„Hallo", kam fröhlich zurück.

Mr. Malfoy war schnell vergessen, denn Blaise und Pansy waren auf Gregory aufmerksam geworden. Die Freude war groß.

„Blaise!" Gregory hielt ihm die rechte Hand entgegen, die der junge Mann umfasste. In der Schule waren sie nie Freunde gewesen. Der eine war zu arrogant und wählerisch, der andere zu einfältig und manipulierbar. Erst in Kriegszeiten, während des unerwarteten Wiedersehens, waren sie durch ein gemeinsames Ziel eng verbunden. „Ihr seid entkommen!" Das Überleben war das Ziel gewesen. Gregory blickte von Blaise hinüber zu Pansy, bemerkte gleich die Krücken. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Die heben wir uns für später auf, wenn du das Krankenhaus verlassen hast." Ihre sanfte Berührung an seiner guten Hand war kein normaler Gruß, es war die Erleichterung, die sie zum Ausdruck brachte.  
Gerade mal so groß wie das Bett war das Mädchen, das neugierig über die Matratze blickte. Gregory musste lächeln, als er allein durch ihr hübsches Gesicht die Eltern bestimmen konnte. „Und wer bist du?"  
Schüchtern blickte die Kleine zu Blaise hinüber, der ihr zunickte. Die Erlaubnis war erteilt, den eigenen Namen nennen zu dürfen. „Berenice."  
Von Gegenüber hörte man Lucius plötzlich sagen: „Das war zu laut, meine Liebe. Jetzt hat der böse Mann im Nebenbett auch deinen Namen erfahren." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Berenice zu ihrem Vater, der Lucius mit einem strengen Blick zurechtweisen wollte, dann aber grinsen musste. Für seine Tochter war das eine Entwarnung. Schon früh hatte sie gelernt, dass böse Menschen mit einem Namen böse Dinge anstellen konnten.  
„Berenice", wiederholte Gregory leise. „Du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre." Die Siegbringerin. Gregory fühlte eine ungewohnte Erleichterung. „Der Krieg ist vorbei, habe ich gehört?", fragte er ein wenig unsicher, denn den Worten von Mrs. Malfoy traute er nicht ganz.  
„Es ist alles vorbei, keine Angst." Mit einer Hand tastete Pansy nach dem Stuhl an Gregorys Bett. Stehen konnte sie nicht sehr lange. Die Muskeln an einem Bein waren teilweise beschädigt, doch mit viel Übung würde sie eines Tages auf Krücken verzichten können. „Wir haben auch viel zu spät erfahren, dass der Krieg längst passé ist."  
Gregory schluckte. „Minard Castle?"

Dieser Begriff war für die drei einen Schlüsselmoment im Leben. In der Nähe des Schlosses hatten die Todesser Pansy mit Schlafes Bruder vergiftet, die Muggel hatte Gregory entführt. Die Gruppe war auseinander gerissen worden. Eines Tages, um die Angst zu verlieren, würden sie sich die Gegend bei Minard Castle bestimmt zusammen ansehen. Im Moment reichte die Erinnerung daran, um allen dreien eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren.

In Blaise' Stimme war Schuld zu hören. „Du warst plötzlich verschwunden."  
„Die Muggel." Das sollte vorerst als Antwort genügen. Gregory war noch nicht bereit, über die schlimme Zeit im Hexenturm zu berichten.

Die drei Freunde hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen, was Berenice zu langweilig wurde. Sie ging hinüber zum Fenster, war aber zu klein, um hinausschauen zu können. Der Stuhl war zu schwer, um ihn ans Fenster zu schieben. Berenice seufzte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lucius, der sie die ganze Zeit mit einem Lächeln beobachtet hatte. Vorsichtig ging sie an sein Bett heran, hielt aber einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Bist du böse?", fragte sie unerwartet offen.  
Lucius stutzte. Er entschied sich dafür, eine Taktik anzuwenden, die sich immer bewährt hatte: die Gegenfrage. „Sehe ich denn böse aus?" Die Kleine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war plötzlich wieder erträglich geworden.  
„Nein", erwiderte sie ehrlich. Ein Blick zu den Eltern versicherte ihr, dass man sie im Auge behielt, also gab sie sich einen Ruck und kam noch näher ans Bett heran. Ihre winzigen Hände legte sie auf die Matratze. Überraschend streckte sie ihre Hand und griff nach ein paar blonden Strähnen, die auf dem weißen Kissen lagen. „Schöne Haare!" Eine kindliche Feststellung, für die sich Lucius revanchieren wollte. Das Schmeicheln hatte er nie verlernt.  
„Vielen Dank. Und du, meine Kleine, hast schöne Augen. Sie erinnern an die Früchte einer Edelkastanie – groß, rund und braun."  
Berenice grinste, auch wenn sie nur die Hälfte des Kompliments verstand. „Besucht dich denn keiner?"  
„Oh doch, meine Frau war schon hier. Morgen kommt sie vielleicht mit meinem Enkelsohn."  
„Ist der noch klein?" Als sie fragte, betrachtete sie mit leuchtenden Augen seine langen Haare.  
„Kleiner als du. Er kann noch nicht laufen."  
„Ich kann laufen!", versicherte sie stolz.  
Lucius lächelte. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Wie alt bist du denn schon?"  
Eine kleine Hand mit gekrümmten Fingern kam in sein Sichtfeld. Der Daumen war eingeknickt, doch der kleine Finger auch. Sie zeigte drei Finger und sagte selbstbewusst: „Vier!"  
„Dann fehlt aber noch der Kleine, der sie alle isst." Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand weg und hielt sie schützend an die Brust, woraufhin er verspielt fragte: „Kennst du das etwa nicht?" Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte, hob er seine rechte Hand und nahm ihre. Lucius ergriff ihre Daumen und begann: „Das ist der Daumen", er wechselte zu ihrem Zeigefinger, „der schüttelt die Pflaumen ..."

Der Reim ließ Erinnerungen an seine Mutter aufkommen und Lucius fragte sich, ob sie noch am Leben war.

Die Frage nach Leben und Tod beschäftigte einige Zauberer und Hexen, wie beispielsweise die Heiler im Mungos, die Angehörigen der Todesser oder auch Tonks, die nun eine lange Liste mit Namen in der Hand hielt. Ein paar Namen kannte sie bereits aus den Akten des Ministeriums. Die Personen waren tot aufgefunden worden. Nun hatte man auch ihre Zauberstäbe entdeckt. Von den insgesamt 238 Stäben stammten 198 aus Ollivanders Geschäft. Sie hatten 198 Namen. Genau vierzig Stäbe konnten nicht identifiziert werden, doch dank Mr. Ollivander, der aufgrund der Verarbeitung und Qualität der Stäbe die Hersteller ermitteln konnte, hatte man zumindest eine Anlaufstelle, um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ein Geschäft lag sogar in Spanien.

Der Sonntagnachmittag war für den Zauberstabhersteller alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Harry erkannte an dem zerfurchten Gesicht, dass der alte Mann sehr litt. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders, was sich in seiner Stimme niederschlug. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Ollivander."

Selbstvergessen nickte Mr. Ollivander. In Gedanken sah er noch immer die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, die bei ihm noch rechtzeitig vor Schulbeginn ihre ersten Stäbe gekauft hatten. Die Gesichter würde er nie vergessen.

Tonks, Ron und Harry verließen das Geschäft. Die Aurorin nahm Harry das Bündel ab. „Ich bringe die schon ins Ministerium. Wir sehen uns nachher bestimmt nochmal."  
„Okay", brachte Harry bedrückt heraus.  
Beide schauten Tonks noch nach, bis sie apparierte. Ron legte freundschaftlich seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. Die Laune seines Freundes war ihm nicht entgangen. „Was ist los?"  
„Ach ..." Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken konnte. Der heutige Tag trübte seine Stimmung. Über all die Jahre war so viel zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern schiefgelaufen.  
„Es hat doch alles wunderbar geklappt, Harry." Ron schüttelte ihn leicht, doch aus Harry war nichts herauszubekommen. „Ginny ist in Sicherheit." Das war das Wichtigste. „Und bei den Muggeln haben wir die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt. Es kann nur noch bergauf gehen. Außerdem habe ich vorhin von Tonks gehört, dass sie Greyback geschnappt haben!"  
„Was?" Irritiert blickte Harry seinen Freund an, der bestätigend nickte. „Sirius und Seidenschnabel sollen ihm das Leben mächtig schwer gemacht haben."  
„Wie bitte? Wann soll das gewesen sein?"  
„Als wir mit Hopkins beschäftigt waren." Mit der Hand an der Schulter drängte er Harry dazu, in Richtung „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" zu gehen, von dem aus sie nach Hogwarts flohen wollten. „Dein lieber Patenonkel wird uns ganz sicher brühwarm von seine Heldentaten berichten! Ich sag dir, Harry, das sind Geschichten, die werden wir noch unseren Urenkeln erzählen."

Die Wand, die in den Hinterhof des Pubs führte, war im Nu geöffnet. Der Tropfende Kessel war gut gefüllt. Reisende, Geschäftsleute, Stammkunden. Wie immer war die Luft so dick, dass man sie schneiden konnte.

„Mr. Potter!" Der Wirt Tom lehnte sich über den Tresen. „Alles in Ordnung?" Toms Augen wanderten zu seiner Stirn, an der Harry eine Verletzung unter dem weißen Pflaster versteckte, die nicht einmal schmerzte.  
„Danke der Nachfrage, alles okay. Dürfen wir Ihren Kamin benutzen?"  
„Natürlich! Wie kann ich Ihnen etwas abschlagen?"

Mit einer Hand machte Tom eine präsentierende Bewegung zum Kamin, grinste dabei bis über beide Ohren. Viele im Pub schauten verstohlen zum berühmten Harry Potter hinüber. Harry mochte solche Blicke überhaupt nicht.

„Lass uns gehen", bat er seinen Freund, der gerade damit liebäugelte, einen Drink oder sogar etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Zumindest studierte Ron die große Menükarte, die an die Wand hinter der Theke geschrieben war. Harry zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Schon die Schlemmereien in Hogwarts vergessen? Komm schon!"  
„Flohen wir zu dir?"  
„Nein, direkt in den Krankenflügel. Ich will Ginny sehen, bevor wir in die große Halle gehen."

Im Krankenflügel war ohne Ron und Harry bereits eine Menge los, auch wenn Alicia längst gegangen war. Andere waren zu Besuch gekommen. Arthur drückte seine Tochter schon seit Minuten an sich, wollte gar nicht mehr loslassen. Molly schluchzte wieder und wieder. Es würde eine Weile brauchen, bis die Aufregung sich gelegt haben würde. Vor einer Viertelstunde hatte auch Narzissa den Krankenflügel erreicht. Sie saß an der rechten Seite ihres Sohnes, damit sie seine Hand halten konnte, während sie ihm von seinem Vater erzählte. Susan ließ den beiden einen Moment allein und wanderte mit einem dösenden Charles im Arm langsam zu Hermine hinüber, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie ließ Severus in Ruhe, lächelte ihn höchstens freundlich an.

Nicht Harry und Ron kamen durch die Tür, sondern Wobbel, mit einem sehr agilen Nicholas an der Hand. Die andere Hand des Jungen hielt die Stoffeule, das erste Geschenk von Onkel Ron. Der Junge wollte am liebsten losrennen und diesen Raum, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, mit leuchtenden Augen inspizieren.

„Hallo, mein Süßer!" Die Stimme seiner Mutter ließ den Jungen umhersuchen. Dann hatte er sie ausfindig gemacht. Ein glucksendes Geräusch war Ausdruck seiner Freude, und genau dieses Geräusch weckte Charles, der sich irritiert umblickte. Es sah ulkig aus, wie Nicholas versuchte, mit nach oben gerissenen Armen zu rennen. Dann die Schwerkraft. Nicholas plumpste auf den Boden, richtete sich wieder unter größten Anstrengungen auf und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort – die Eule immer fest im Griff.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Der Krankenflügel war zu einem Kindergarten mutiert. Lediglich der Anblick einer schlafenden Hermine verhinderte, dass er seiner schlechten Laune nachgab, um nach Poppy zu rufen, damit sie für Ruhe sorgen würde.

Von Mutter und Großeltern wurde Nicholas herzlich begrüßt. Als er jedoch zu quengeln begann, ließ man ihn wieder auf den Boden. Jetzt war seine Zeit gekommen, diesen Raum zu erobern. Er wanderte zu Dracos Bett hinüber, wo man ihn freundlich begrüßte. Nicholas mochte es, wenn die Großen lächelten und in hohem Tonfall zu ihm sprachen, auch wenn er nichts verstand. Plötzlich hörte Nicholas ein Geräusch, das ihm sehr bekannt war – es war seine Sprache. Ein gurgelndes Quieken. Bei ihm bedeutete das „Ich will ... !". Nicholas schaute sich um und da, bei einer von den Großen, da war auch ein Kleiner. Einer seinesgleichen. Und der bekam etwas.

Weil Charles nörgelte, gab Susan ihm einen von den Keksen, die sie immer in ihrer Tasche mitführte. Charles wollte aber keinen Keks, er wollte runter auf den Boden. Den Keks bekam er trotzdem in die Hand gedrückt. Hier half nur noch wimmern. Warum verstand sie ihn nur nicht?

„Setzt ihn doch ab, Susan." Draco hatte den weinerlichen Charles beobachtet. „Der Boden hier ist bestimmt der sauberste in ganz Schottland."

Dem Rat kam Susan nach. Sie setzte Charles ab, der sofort aufhörte zu klagen. Jetzt wollte er sich in Ruhe seinem Keks widmen. Er nahm ihn in den Mund und ließ seinen Speichel die Vorarbeit besorgen, damit das Gebäck schön weich werden würde. Plötzlich war jemand bei ihm, beinahe so groß wie er selbst.

Nicholas blickte neugierig auf Charles herab, setzte sich Sekunden später wegen der dicken Windel wenig graziös vor ihm auf den Boden. Er streckte eine Hand nach dem Keks aus, doch Charles reagiert schnell und zog die eigene Hand weg. Dabei achtete er nicht auf die Kraft seiner Finger, denn um den Keks zu schützen drückte er so stark zu, dass die Süßigkeit zerbröselte. Trostlos blickte er auf die krümeligen Stücken am Boden, nahm eines davon und hielt es dem fremden Kind entgegen. Nicholas nahm es, steckte es sich in den Mund. Die beiden Kinder, die sich zwar schon gesehen hatte, aber damals viel zu klein waren, hatten heute einen unvergesslichen Erstkontakt aufgenommen. Susan war so nett, die Kekskrümel gegen zwei neue Kekse zu tauschen.

Als Harry in den Krankenflügel trat, sah er zuerst seinen Sohn und sein Patenkind auf dem Boden sitzen. Der Anblick dieser unschuldigen Jungen machte die Ereignisse bei Hopkins und die bedrückende Stimmung bei Mr. Ollivander fast wieder wett. An den beiden vorbeigehend tätschelte er sie am Kopf, bevor er sich auf zu Ginny aufs Bett setzte. Trotz ihrer übermüdeten Augen konnte er in ihnen all das sehen, was sie als Menschen ausmachte. Alles war noch da, sie war noch dieselbe. Man hatte Ginny nicht gebrochen, ihr nicht so viel Leid angetan, dass sie daran vergehen würde. Das Gleiche sah sie in seinen Augen. Erst als diese Angst genommen war, umarmten sie sich, drückten sich eng aneinander, um den anderen zu spüren. Die Zeit blieb stehen, um ihnen einige Augenblicke für sich selbst zu schenken. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie die Umarmung. Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Pflaster.

„Harry ..." Mit ihren Fingerspitzen strich sie über das weiße Pflaster. „Was ist passiert?"  
Die eigene Hand führte er ebenfalls an die Stirn. „Ach, das tut nicht weh. Habe ich längst vergessen." Mit dem Nagel von Daumen und Zeigefinger suchte er eine Stelle, an der er es abziehen konnte. Ginny half ihm dabei. Sie hatte eine Ecke gelöst. „Mit einem Ruck", bat er, damit es nicht zu lange wehtun würde. Sie gehorchte. Ratsch! Ab war das Pflaster, das er gleich betrachtete. Das kleine Stück Wundauflage war mit Blut getränkt. Fürsorglich nahm Ginny ein Taschentuch, befeuchtete es in ihrem Wasserglas.  
„Halt still, ich mach es sauber." Mit einer warmen Hand umfasste sie seine Wange. Er schloss verträumt die Augen, während sie sich an seiner Stirn zu schaffen machte. Es tat nicht weh. Sie wollte nur das restliche Blut abwaschen. Als sie fertig war, öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie irritiert auf die Stelle blickte, die sie eben gesäubert hatte.  
„Was ist?" Vorsichtig befühlte Harry die zarte Haut auf der Stirn. Da, wo er schon immer eine Unebenheit gefühlt hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Es war glatt. „Was ...?" Er schaute zu seinen Schwiegereltern in spe. „Molly, hast du einen Spiegel dabei?"

Natürlich führte sie in ihrer Tasche immer einen mit sich, den sie ihm reichte. Den kleinen Kosmetikspiegel hielt er sich vor das Gesicht. Sie war nicht da, die Narbe, die ihn einst als Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet hatte. Ungläubig strich er mit einem Zeigefinger über die unversehrte Stelle. Sie war wirklich weg. Die Besonderheit, die ihm jeden Morgen seine Vergangenheit im Spiegel zeigte, war einfach verschwunden. Die tägliche Erinnerung an Voldemort war ausgelöscht. Hinter sich im Spiegelbild sah er Severus, der neugierig zu ihm hinübersah. Den Spiegel gab er zurück an Molly, die fasziniert seine Stirn begutachtete. Nie wieder würde dieses blitzförmige Zeichen ihn verraten, ihn nie wieder auf die Begegnung mit Voldemort reduzieren. Harry war jetzt nur noch Harry.

„Ginny", er nahm ihre Hände in seine, „Ron und ich müssen in die große Halle. Kingsley will uns zum heutigen Vorfall befragen. Wir ..."  
„Die Narbe ..."  
„Sag es niemandem. Mal sehen, wem es auffällt." Er grinste, zwinkerte ihr zu. „Die DA muss ihre Aussage machen, Ginny."  
Ich komme mit!"  
„Schatz", Einspruch von Frau Mama, „fühlst du dich auch gut genug? Du solltest besser liegenbleiben."  
„Mum, es gab Quidditch-Spiele, die mich mehr mitgenommen haben als die Zeit im Turm." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ich will mich ins Leben stürzen. Mir fehlt nichts, nur eine Mütze voll Schlaf und die bekomme ich nachher."  
„Aber Liebes ..."  
Arthur unterbrach seine Frau. „Das geht in Ordnung, denke ich. Ich werde sowieso mitgehen, will mir die Befragung ja nicht entgehen lassen."  
Damit war Harry einverstanden. Über seine Schulter schaute er zu Severus hinüber, der den Blickkontakt hielt. „Mach dich in Ruhe fertig", sagte er zu Ginny, „ich will noch kurz ..." Mit einem Nicken deutete er zu Severus.

Drüben bei Severus war Harry leise, weil im Nebenbett Hermine schlief. Auf Severus Nachttisch fiel ihm ein Glas Wasser auf, das einer rosafarbenen Blume mit ungeahnter Anmut als Vase diente.

„Und?", begann Severus amüsiert. Die Veränderung auf der Stirn hatte er bemerkt, sprach es aber noch nicht an. „Wie war der kleine Ausflug nach Clova? Mit dem Wetter hattet ihr ja leider etwas Pech."  
„Wenn man zaubern kann, dann ist der Regen gar nicht so schlimm." Auf dem Stuhl, der noch immer an Severus' Bett stand, nahm Harry Platz. „Wie geht's?"  
„Es würde mir wesentlich besser gehen, dürfte ich in meine Räume zurück, aber die Heilerin hier ist ein echter Drache!"  
Leise lachte Harry auf. Beide wussten, dass Poppy lieb und nett war. Sein Blick fiel auf den linken Arm, der durch ein Tuch geschützt war. „Tut es weh?"  
Severus schwieg einen Moment, bevor er flüsterte: „Es ist die Hölle! Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das überlebe. Ich finde keine Schlaf, nicht einmal Ohnmacht. Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass ich den Arm nicht verloren habe." Der Tränkemeister betrachtete Harrys Gesicht, dessen Stirn. „Der Grund für das Verschwinden von Narbe und Mal ist offenbar derselbe. Es ist ein wenig ungerecht, dass du kein riesiges Loch im Schädel hast."  
Wie von allein befühlte Harry die narbenfreie Stelle. „Das hätte ich kaum überlebt." Die Hand ließ er wieder in seinen Schoß fallen. „Das war das Letzte, das mich mit ihm verbunden hat. Ich fühle mich jetzt irgendwie ..."  
Harry fehlten die Worte, aber Severus glaubte zu verstehen und schlug vor: „Frei?"  
„Ja, frei! Das wird morgen früh ein komisches Gefühl sein, in den Spiegel zu schauen und mich ohne Narbe zu sehen."  
„Ähm, Harry?" Ron war an Severus' Fußende getreten. Als Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte, zeigte Ron auf Ginny und Arthur. „Wir wären dann soweit." Für unhöflich wollte Ron nicht gehalten werden, grüßte daher seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer. „Hallo, Snape", er verbesserte, „ähm, guten Tag", Ron kam vollends ins Stottern, „ich meine Professor Snape, Sir."  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Mr. Weasley."  
Ron horchte auf. „Ja, Sir?"  
„Besuchen Sie mich nicht noch einmal. Ihr Gebrabbel raubt mir den letzten Nerv."  
Verlegen lachte der Rotschopf auf. „Ja, verstehe. Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen wieder ganz gut. Na ja", er nickte zum verletzten Arm, „ich kann nur hoffen, dass das irgendeinen Vorteil hat."  
„Ach ja? Sie erstaunen mich, Mr. Weasley, dass Sie in so einer schwerwiegenden und vor allem schmerzhaften Verletzung auch noch einen Vorteil vermuten wollen. Was für ein Vorteil wäre das wohl?"  
Ron wollte nur nett sein, fand sich aber plötzlich in einer sehr unangenehmen Situation wieder und musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. „Ja, was für ein Vorteil?", murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er laut erwiderte, „Sie können endlich mal was Kurzärmeliges tragen!"  
Severus war sprachlos, während Harry grinste und den genannten Vorteil mit nur einem geflüsterten Wort kommentierte: „Touché!"  
Ein Grummeln war von Severus zu hören. „Gehen Sie endlich – alle –, ich will meine Ruhe haben!" Trotz der harschen Worte erkannte Harry die Dankbarkeit, dass man ihm ein wenig Zeit gewidmet hatte. „Und Harry ..." Er drehte sich nochmals zu Severus um. „Ich möchte später alles haarklein erfahren!"  
„Natürlich, das lässt sich einrichten."

Geduldig warteten die DA-Mitglieder auf Harry und Ron, damit Kingsley mit seiner Befragung beginnen konnte.

Im Zaubereiministerium war Dawlish längst dabei, die Inhaftierten auszuhorchen. Allen vorweg diejenigen, die als gewalttätig bezeichnet wurden. Bei seiner Vernehmung von einem Mr. Tyler wurde er jedoch gestört.

„Was ist denn, Brooks?" Der junge Auror hielt ihm zwei Formulare unter die Nase, die Dawlish überflog. „Und was ist mit denen?"  
„Die beiden sind vorher schon hergebracht worden und haben nichts mit dem Hopkins-Vorfall zu tun."  
„Aha", Dawlish las die Namen in Gedanken. Mr. Autolykos Stringer und Mr. Mercutio Fogg. Bei den Vornamen war es kein Wunder, dass die beiden Freunde sich immer nur mit dem Nachnamen ansprachen. „Und warum stören Sie mich, Brooks?"  
„Weil die beiden Herren fragen, wann sie ihre Aussage machen können. Sie waren im Fall 'Greyback' beteiligt."  
„Tatsächlich?" Dawlish spitze die Lippen und nickte einmal Respekt zollend. „Dann werden wir die beiden Gentlemen mal nicht warten lassen. Stellen Sie eine Wache vor Mr. Tylers Verhörzelle auf. Wir wollen doch nicht", er blickte Tyler in die finsteren Augen, „dass der gute Mann entwischt."  
Auf dem Flur teilte ihm sein Kollege noch etwas anderes mit. „Der andere Minister hat sich über das magische Bild gemeldet. Er will wissen, ob er uns helfen kann."  
Abrupt blieb Dawlish stehen. „Woher weiß der andere Minister so schnell von dem Hopkins-Vorfall?"  
„Nein, nicht deswegen. Er hat den Tagespropheten gelesen. Sie wissen doch, dass die Schlagzeile lautete: 'Die Seuche der Todesser'."  
„Das war keine Seuche", murmelte Dawlish verärgert. Er stand unter Strom. Viele gute Mitarbeiter waren ausgefallen, weil sie das dunkle Mal trugen und sich jetzt im Krankenhaus aufhielten. „Lassen Sie durch das Gemälde mitteilen, dass der Zaubereiminister sich schnellst möglich bei ihm melden wird." Bevor Dawlish um die Ecke bog, wo sich ihre Wege trennten, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und bedanken Sie sich beim anderen Minister für die Hilfsbereitschaft, die wir gern annehmen, wenn wir erst einmal das tatsächliche Ausmaß erfasst haben. Und Brooks, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen. Verschaffen Sie sich einen Überblick über die vorhandenen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, besonders die von der Abteilung für Informationswiederbeschaffung." Er stutzte wegen seiner eigenen Worte. „Blödsinn, ich meine das Amt für Desinformation, damit die einen einleuchtenden Grund für die Zerstörung der Festung ausklamüsern können, falls die Bevölkerung von Clova darauf aufmerksam geworden sein sollte. Irgendein Bericht über die Baufälligkeit sollte reichen. Schicken Sie aber keine Informationen an die Muggelpresse heraus, bevor die nicht vom Minister, von Mr. Shacklebolt oder von mir geprüft wurden!"  
„Ja, Sir." Brooks rannte so schnell er konnte.

Im Gehen blickte Dawlish nochmals auf die Informationsbögen von Stringer und Fogg, suchte die Nummer der Verhörzelle: AA23. Die war ganz in der Nähe. Als Dawlish die Zelle erreicht hatte, öffnete er sie mit seinem Stab. Die beiden Gefangenen tranken eine Tasse Kaffee und aßen ein Hörnchen.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen ausgezeichnet", stichelte der Auror.  
„Danke, Sir. Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass man uns ..."  
Fogg hielt inne, weil Dawlish sichtlich die Nase rümpfte und die Hörnchen im Verdacht hatte, übel zu riechen. Als er auch noch den Mund verzog, ergriff Stringer das Wort. „Tut mir leid mit dem Geruch. Das bin ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Fluch."  
„Bei Merlin", mit einem Wutsch war eines der Fenster geöffnet, das an einen Lüftungskanal angeschlossen war, denn das Ministerium lag unter der Erde. „Haben Sie es schon einmal im Mungos versucht? Die haben ein paar tolle Spezialisten für Fluchschäden."  
„Die konnte mir damals nicht helfen."  
„Damals? Wie lange ist das her?"  
Stringer dachte einen Moment lang nach. „In etwa vierzehn Jahre."  
„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich es dort nochmals versuchen. Da sind mittlerweile andere Heiler beschäftigt." Dawlish rümpfte die Nase, setzte sich dennoch an den Tisch. Die beiden schienen friedliche Gesellen zu sein. Gemächlich versuchte er das zu entziffern, was Kingsley mehr flüchtig als leserlich in die verschiedenen Spalten eingetragen hatte. „Also, weswegen sind Sie hier?" Er konnte kaum ein Wort lesen, was er aber nicht zugeben wollte.  
„Wir ..." Foggs ehrliche Haut hinderte ihn daran, eine Lüge zu erdenken, was herzlich gern sein Freund übernahm.  
„Mr. Fogg wollte sagen, dass wir durch Zufall am richtigen Ort waren. Wir konnten die Tochter des Ministers und ihre Freundin vor dem gesuchten Greyback retten."  
„Ach ja?" Angestrengt versuchte Dawlish in der unleserlichen Handschrift zu erahnen, ob Kingsley etwas Ähnliches geschrieben haben könnte. Warum sollten die beiden Männer festgenommen worden sein, wenn sie eine Heldentat vollbracht hatten?  
„Es waren auch keine verbotenen Flüche, die wir benutzten."  
„Nicht, Mr. Stringer? Welche Sprüche haben Sie angewandt?" Dawlish packte seine Feder und ein Formular aus. „Ich warte."  
„Lassen Sie mich nachdenken", bat Stringer. „Ja, ich habe zuerst einen Impedimenta gesprochen und Mr. Fogg gleich darauf einen Beinklammerfluch."  
„Mmmh", summte Dawlish, um zu vertuschen, dass er über den Vorfall keinerlei Kenntnis hatte. „Dann sehen wir uns mal Ihre Stäbe an."

Die beiden Stäbe der Inhaftierten zeigten nach einer Prüfung durch den erfahrenen Auror genau die Sprüche, die von Stringer genannt wurden. Sie hatten die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Warum hat Auror Shacklebolt Sie hergebracht?"  
Spätestens jetzt war Stringer ein Licht aufgegangen. Sein Gegenüber hatte keine Ahnung. „Ich glaube, er wollte uns nur in Sicherheit bringen. Nebenan in der Festung war ja auch ganz schön was los." Ohne Mühe gab Stringer ein falsches Lachen als ein echtes aus und lockerte damit die Stimmung. „Ein Drache! Junge, Junge", grinsend schüttelte Stringer den Kopf. „So ein Tier habe ich das letzte Mal gesehen, als meine Mutter mit mir ein Reservat besucht hat. Und dann noch Greyback! Ich glaube, Mr. Shacklebolt war in dem Moment nur etwas überfordert. Erst findet er die Tochter des Ministers, dann dieser widerliche Werwolf und zusätzlich das Durcheinander auf der Festung."  
Das klang einleuchtend, dachte Dawlish. Kingsley und Tonks hatten die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. „Haben Sie sonst noch eine Aussage zu machen?" Dawlish kniff die Augen zusammen, um Kingsleys Gekrakel in der Zeile erkennen zu können. „Wer von Ihnen wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen?"  
„Das war er", Stringer buffte Fogg mit dem Ellenbogen an, „ist aber nicht so schlimm. Er ist schon ein Werwolf."  
„Tatsächlich?" Das stand nirgends auf dem Formular und Dawlish ärgerte sich darüber, behielt nach außen hin aber die selbstsichere Miene bei. „Darf ich Ihren Tränkepass sehen?"

Bis hierher hatte Fogg nichts tun müssen, doch jetzt wurde er nervös, als er in seinem Umhang nach dem Pass suchte. Er wusste, dass er ihn immer bei sich trug. Dawlish bemerkte die Nervosität von Fogg und Stringer wiederum bemerkte, dass der Auror skeptisch wurde.

„Lass gut sein." Seelenruhig griff Stringer in Foggs Innentasche, wo der Tränkepasse immer aufbewahrt wurde. Während er ihn hinauszog, erklärte er dem Auror: „Der heutige Tag hat meinen Freund sehr mitgenommen, müssen Sie wissen. Greyback war derjenige, der ihn vor elf Jahren zum Werwolf machte. Ihn zu sehen war", er legte die andere Hand mitfühlend auf Foggs Schulter, „ein Schock." Der Tränkepass war gefunden. Seine Hand zitterte nicht ein bisschen, als er den Pass an den Auror reichte. Mit wachem Blick studierte Dawlish die roten Stempel des Ministeriums.  
„Verstehe ich richtig?" Der Auror blickte Fogg in die Augen. „Sie sind seit über elf Jahren ein Werwolf und haben erst seit Anfang des Jahres einen Pass?"  
„Ja, wissen Sie", Stringer sprang rettend ein, „aus Angst, die Todesser – allen voran Greyback – könnten ihn aufsuchen, hat Mr. Fogg es vermieden, sich zu registrieren." Von den Wachen hatte Stringer vorhin einige interessante Dinge erfahren, die er gleich zur Verteidigung einbringen wollte. „Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass auch das Ministerium von Voldemorts Männern infiltriert war. Mein Freund hatte einfach nur Angst. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, denn ich habe ihn immer begleitet, dass er monatlich seine Tränke eingenommen hat, auch ohne Pass."  
„Gut!" Dawlish klang erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, es würde eine Debatte über die Missstände im Ministerium folgen, was er tunlichst vermeiden wollte. Dass das Ministerium von Todessern unterwandert war, war schlimm genug. Dass diese Männer davon wussten, war noch viel schlimmer. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Mr. Fogg, dass Sie all die Jahre so umsichtig und gewissenhaft gehandelt haben."  
„Das ist doch selbstverständlich." Peinlich berührt fummelte Fogg an seinem Ärmel. „Ich will niemandem etwas Böses."  
„Verstehe, verstehe", murmelte Dawlish, blätterte derweil in den Formularen. „Sagen Sie mir bitte noch, warum Sie sich beide im Verbotenen Birkenwald aufgehalten haben."  
Bei Fogg setzte Stille ein. Er war nicht gut im Erfinden von Ausflüchten, aber Stringer umso mehr. Außerdem war Mr. Shacklebolt so nett gewesen, die Vorlage für seine Lüge zu liefern. „Wir waren seit der frühen Morgenstunde im Wald gewesen, um Pilze zu sammeln."  
„Pilze?" Mit der Feder strich sich Dawlish über die Nase. „Werden die nicht erst später gesammelt? Zu Herbstbeginn?"  
„Das stimmt schon", stimmte Stringer nickend zu, „aber der Verbotene Birkenwald ist in dieser Hinsicht unberührt. Da geht niemand hinein. Und manche Pilzarten kann man jetzt schon finden."  
Dawlish belehrte die beiden mit autoritärer Stimme. „Der Verbotene Birkenwald ist ein Reservat für Zentauren und andere magische Wesen. Es ist gefährlich, dort ..."  
„Wir hielten uns nur am Rande des Waldes auf, Sir. Die magischen Wesen meiden die Behausungen der Menschen und die Festung, die man von unserem Standpunkt aus sehen konnte, war definitiv bewohnt. Wir haben nicht einmal die Spuren von Zentauren gefunden. Dass wir auf Greyback treffen würden, war für uns genauso überraschend wie für Auror Shacklebolt."

Irgendetwas an den beiden kam Dawlish seltsam vor. Andererseits hatten sie bisher nicht gelogen, was die verwendeten Zaubersprüche betraf, die sie zuletzt angewendet hatten oder den Tränkepass. Er konnte nicht mit dem Finger drauf deuten, aber etwas schien nicht richtig. Leider war einzig ein warnendes Bauchgefühl kein handfester Grund, um jemanden festhalten zu dürfen.

„Mr. Fogg?" Verängstigt blickte Fogg dem Auror in die Augen, als der fragte: „Müssen Sie ins Krankenhaus?" Mit einem Finger tippte sich Dawlish ungenau ans Schlüsselbein. „Ich meine, wegen der Bisswunde an der Schulter."  
„Oh nein, Sir. Die Auroren haben sie an Ort und Stelle geheilt."  
Stringer war der Meinung, ein lobendes Wort anbringen zu müssen. „Ihre jungen Auroren sind wirklich sehr kompetent, Sir."  
„Ja, das war nach dem Krieg nicht so einfach, solche Leute zu finden. Wir durften ja nicht zulassen, dass ohne ausgebildete Auroren die magische Welt im Chaos untergeht und Diebe und Gauner die Gelegenheit für sich nutzen." Dawlish lachte kräftig drauf los, was die beiden im ersten Augenblick schockierte, denn sie glaubten sich entlarvt. Als Stringer ebenfalls zu lachen begann, war die Situation gerettet. Am Ende seufzte Dawlish amüsiert, warf nochmals einen Blick auf die Formulare, bevor er todernst fragte: „Was hatten Sie mit den Muggeln zu schaffen?"  
Sie durften nicht zögern, dachte Stringer. Es war nur eine Fangfrage. Der Auror wusste absolut nichts. „Muggel, Sir?"  
„Mr. Hopkins zum Beispiel", half Dawlish ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Ich weiß, dass Leute in der Festung waren. Ich habe welche gesehen, aber wir hatten keinen Kontakt zu ihnen. Wir wussten nicht einmal, ob es Muggel oder Zauberer waren. Ich dachte eigentlich letzteres, weil doch ein Drache dort war." Stringer drehte den Spieß um. „Ist es nicht verboten, den Muggeln ein magisches Wesen vorzuführen?"  
In dieser Angelegenheit wäre es für Dawlish besser, nicht mehr nachzuhaken, denn der Drache war von einem der Söhne des Ministers gelenkt worden. Außenstehende sollten davon keine Kenntnis erlangen. „Das wird noch geklärt, Mr. Stringer. Sie sagen also, Sie kannten keinen der Muggel und haben sich nur durch Zufall im Wald aufgehalten."  
„Das ist korrekt!"  
Mit der Feder schrieb Dawlish die Aussage gut leserlich, in Schönschrift, auf sein Pergament. „Sie wohnen weiterhin im ..." Der Auror las Kingsleys Notiz und stutzte. „Den Laden gibt es noch? Sie wohnen im Gehängten?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Gut, ich denke, das war es schon. Falls Sie noch Fragen haben?" Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen."  
Fogg schien der Sache nicht zu trauen. „Gehen?"  
„Du hast den Herrn doch gehört", sagte er an Fogg gerichtet. Stringer stand auf und reichte Dawlish die Hand, die der wegen des strengen Geruchs nur widerstrebend ergriff und schüttelte. „Danke, Sir. Ich werde mich jetzt besser um meinen Freund kümmern. Die Begegnung mit Greyback hat ihn sehr mitgenommen."  
„Das verstehe ich." Dawlish reichte auch Fogg die Hand. „Mr. Fogg, möchten Sie Anzeige erstatten?"  
Völlig verunsichert erhob sich Fogg ebenfalls. „Ich weiß nicht." Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Stringer. „Soll ich?"  
Dawlish schritt erklärend ein und versicherte: „Greyback wird sowieso nicht mehr aus Askaban herauskommen. Es wäre nur ein weiterer Punkt auf der langen Anklageliste. Auf Schmerzensgeld wird man nicht hoffen können. Der Mann lebte immerhin jahrelang in einem Wald."  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann lieber nicht, Sir. Ich möchte nur noch meine Ruhe haben."  
„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Folgen Sie mir bitte, ich bringen Sie bis zur Eingangshalle. Von dort aus können sie die Kamine nutzen oder die Telefonzellen."

Die beiden gingen dem Auror nach, vorbei an Zellen mit schreienden Muggeln, die an den Türen rüttelten und jedem Zauberer den Tod wünschten. Fogg und Stringer hofften innig, dass sie nicht an den Zellen von Arnold und Alex vorbeikommen würden, denn dann würden sie auffliegen. Das Glück meinte es jedoch gut mit ihnen. Im Eingangsbereich angekommen verabschiedete sich der Auror. Sie waren frei.

Als Stringer die Telefonzellen ansteuerte, wollte Fogg wissen: „Flohen wir denn nicht nachhause?"  
„Nein", er winkte seinen Freund heran, „wir gehen erst einmal nach Muggel-London. Ich brauche eine Verschnaufpause." In kürzester Zeit standen die beiden in einer unbelebten Seitenstraße Londons.  
„Wie machst du das nur immer?", murmelte Fogg, erwartete aber keine Antwort.  
„Ach, das mit dem Auror war leicht." Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er Fogg auf die Schulter schlug. „Der Donut hat Appetit auf mehr gemacht. Ich fühle mich jetzt irgendwie spendabel." Stringer blickte sich um und erspähte am Ende der Straße eine Konditorei, zeigte mit dem Finger in die Richtung. „Komm, ich klau dir was vom Bäcker."  
„Nein!", fauchte Fogg seinen Freund an. „Ich habe genug davon! Keine Diebstähle mehr!"  
„Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Es lohnt doch kaum, für ein bisschen Gebäck den Geldbeutel zu zücken und ..."  
„Keine Diebstähle mehr, egal wie klein die sein mögen!", wiederholte Fogg. „Sonst gibt's für dich am Ende nichts vom 'großen Kuchen' ab."  
„Du ziehst die Sache knallhart durch, oder?" Weil Fogg nickte, seufzte Stringer resignierend. „Von mir aus, aber wenn unser Geld knapp wird und wir den Wirt nicht mehr bezahlen können, dann ..."  
„Dann werden wir arbeiten gehen müssen, bis die Gesetzesänderungen durch sind und ich mein Vermögen zurückverlangen kann."  
Wütend schnaufte Stringer. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass mich niemand nimmt. Die können mich nicht riechen. Und du als Werwolf? Das haben wir doch alles schon hinter uns. Wer würde dich schon nehmen? Die Leute sind alle voller Vorurteile."  
„Alle? Da muss ich wohl widersprechen. Was ist mit unserem Wirt? Der hat uns beide aufgenommen."  
„Weil er dafür Geld bekommt! Schon bemerkt, dass wir seine einzigen Gäste sind?"  
Fogg winkte den Kommentar mit einer Hand ab. „Miss Granger hatte anfangs auch keine Vorurteile."  
„Wir haben Hausverbot bei ihr! Setzt du einen Fuß in ihren Laden, dann wanderst du doch noch nach Askaban."  
„Mr. Black!"  
Stringers Stirn schlug Falten. „Was ist mit dem?"  
„Er hat gesagt, er könnte mir zu einem Job verhelfen. Ich werde ihn aufsuchen und ..."  
„Moment, Moment! Mr. Black ist mit Miss Granger bekannt, außerdem ist er der Patenonkel von demjenigen, den wir entführen sollten. Glaubst du nicht, du steckst mächtig in der Klemme, sollte Miss Granger ein Wort über uns verlieren?"  
„Ich werde später sowieso Mr. Black aufsuchen müssen, wegen meiner Vermögensangelegenheiten. Vielleicht sollten wir uns bei Miss Granger einfach entschuldigen?"  
Skeptisch musterte Stringer das Gesicht seines Freundes und stutzte. „Du meinst das ernst! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"  
„Ich lege mir nur neue Steine für den ehrlichen Weg, den ich in Zukunft gehen werde."  
„Du spinnst!" Aufgebracht ging Stringer ein paar Schritte, drehte sich dann abrupt um. „Wenn man lügt, dann sollte man das auch konsequent durchziehen. Lass es sein! Lass alles, wie es ist, inklusive Lügengebäude. Fängst du nämlich jetzt an, einige der Lügenknoten zu lösen, dann verhedderst du dich nur und dein ganzes Leben bricht in sich zusammen wie ein wackliges Kartenhaus."  
„Aber ..."  
Stringer ließ seinen Freund nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du willst ehrlich sein? Okay, nachdem du dein Vermögen wiederbekommen hast, brauchst du nie wieder lügen und betrügen. Nie wieder! Aber lass die Vergangenheit um Himmels Willen Vergangenheit sein. Lass sie hinter dir und fang einfach neu an, verdammt nochmal! Es gibt keinen Grund, sich für vergangene Handlungen zu rechtfertigen."  
„Mein Gewissen ist ein Grund", flüsterte Fogg vorsichtig.  
Mit einem Male war Stringer bei ihm, packte ihm am Schlafittchen und zischte: „Dann stopf ihm das Maul! So viel hast du doch gar nicht auf dem Kerbholz, mein Guter. Ich war bei all deinen Missetaten mit dabei, schon vergessen?"  
Fogg verstand, auf was sein Freund hinaus wollte. „Ich aber nicht bei deinen." Stringer war schon ein Gauner gewesen, als sie sich kennen lernten. Ertappt schaute er zu Boden. Seine Augen huschten ziellos über die Steine des Gehwegs. „Autolykos ...?"  
„Nenn mich nicht so!" Stringer schäumte vor Wut. „Ich hasse diesen Namen."  
Vorsichtig betrat Fogg mit seinen Fragen Neuland. „Gibt es etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit, das du mir nie erzählt hast?" Nervös fuhr sich Stringer durchs Haar, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Warst du nur ein Dieb, bevor wir uns getroffen haben oder warst du etwas Schlimmeres. Vielleicht ein ...?", Stringer warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber Fogg ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ein Mörder?"  
„Ich fasse es einfach nicht!"  
„Was?", hakte Fogg nach. „Dass ich frage oder dass ich dahinter gekommen bin?"  
„Hinter gar nichts bist du gekommen!", schrie Stringer, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit eines Muggels auf sich zog, der in der Nähe mit einer Dame spazieren ging. Stringer sah den Mann und drosselte seine Lautstärke, bis nur noch ein wütendes Flüstern übrig war. „Wenn du in deiner Vergangenheit stochern willst, dann ist das dein Ding, aber lass meine aus dem Spiel! Ich habe alles getan, um diese Scheiße zu vergessen." Fogg wagte es nicht, Stringer wegen seiner derben Ausdrucksweise zu rügen. Es blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn weiterreden zu lassen. „Es war ein verdammter Unfall! Mein Bruder musste ja unbedingt am Treppenabsatz über das Schoßhündchen meiner Frau stolpern." Die Erinnerung wühlte Stringer auf. Er atmete heftig, fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen immer wieder durchs Haar. „Als ich meine Hände ausgestreckt habe ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte auf die erhobenen Hände. „Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob ich ihn festhalten wollte oder ihm einen Stoß gegeben habe. Ich weiß es nicht mehr!" Durch zusammengebissene Zähne stellte er klar: „Ich weiß nur, dass er einen Stoß verdient hätte!"  
Nach außen hin blieb Fogg die Ruhe in Person, doch innerlich bekam er für einen kurzen Moment Angst vor dem Mann, den er seit elf Jahren seinen Freund nannte. „Hat er das? Warum?"  
„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!"  
Als Stringer kurz davor war zu apparieren, hielt Fogg ihn auf. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann weißt du, was für einen Eindruck du damit bei mir hinterlässt."  
Stringer platzte der Kragen. „Selbst wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sagen sollte, würdest du es nicht glauben. Es war von Anfang an so eingefädelt, dass ich als der Dumme dastehen würde!"  
„Eingefädelt von wem?"  
„Von meiner Frau, der Schlampe!"  
„Ich verstehe nicht ... Du hast mir erzählt, du hast sie mit deiner Schwägerin betrogen und dafür hat sie dich verhext und rausgeworfen."  
Ein hysterisches Lachen konnte Stringer nicht verkneifen. „Klingt auch einleuchtend, oder? Ihre Version hätte für die Polizeibrigade auch einleuchtender geklungen als meine. Der Anfang stimmt sogar."  
„Das mit deiner Schwägerin ..."  
„Ja, der Teil stimmt. Meine liebe Gattin", er spuckte das Wort wie einen verdorbenen Happen aus, „hat ihre eigene Schwester manipuliert. Ich weiß nicht wie. Ein Trank oder Zauber. Du hättest meine Schwägerin auch nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen, das kannst du mir glauben. Leider stand in meinem Ehevertrag, dass bei Untreue das gesamte Vermögen an den anderen Ehepartner fällt. Zufällig kam meine Frau viel früher von ihrer 'Reise'", Stringer zeichnete mit den Fingern unsichtbare Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „nachhause und hat uns in flagranti erwischt."  
„Und was spielte dein Bruder für eine Rolle?"  
„Das ist eine gute Frage. Manchmal ist das Einzige, was gefährlicher als eine Frage ist, eine Antwort. Als ich hinter die Antwort gekommen bin, habe ich meinen Bruder zur Rede gestellt. Er schien nämlich meinen Platz einnehmen zu wollen."  
„Dein Bruder hat mit deiner Frau gemauschelt?"  
„Nicht nur gemauschelt. Ihre Beziehung war wesentlich fester, wie er es mir im Streit an den Kopf warf. Er war nämlich ihr Geliebter!"  
Für einen Augenblick war Fogg sprachlos, fand seine Stimme aber schnell wieder. „Das ist unglaublich!"  
„Eben! Es klingt unglaublich", gab Stringer mit gequältem Lächeln zu. „Als Handlung für einen Kriminalroman vielleicht höchst interessant, aber es taugte leider nicht als Aussage bei der Magischen Polizeibrigade. Meinen Bruder gab es nicht mehr, meine Schwägerin hat geglaubt, ich hätte sie verführt und meine Frau war sowieso gegen mich. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dieses beschissene Leben führen, nur weil ich Untreu war und sie mich verhext hat? Nein, ich hätte mich gewehrt, aber leider hat sie mir eine Karte in die Hand gedrückt, auf der nicht 'Joker', sondern 'Schwarzer Peter' stand."  
„Mannomann", Fogg machte Pausbacken und atmete hörbar aus. „Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass meine Familie mich 'nur' verstoßen hat, weil ich ein Werwolf bin."  
„Ja, da hast du wirklich Schwein gehabt", scherzte Stringer, der wieder ausgeglichen schien, nachdem er sich ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Gibt es außer dem Unfall sonst noch etwas, das du mir vielleicht sagen möchtest?"  
„Nein, da ist nichts anderes. Das reicht auch. Mann, wir sind schon zwei arme Gestalten. Es kann nur noch bergauf gehen oder? Ich meine", er hob fragend seine Hände, „wie tief kann jemand sinken?"  
Eine junge Stimme hinter den beiden befahl unerwartet: „Keine Bewegung." Trotzdem drehten sich Fogg und Stringer um. Ein junger Mann, nicht mal volljährig, hielt ihnen ein Messer unter die Nase. Nervös verlagerte er das Körpergewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Es sah fast aus, als müsste er dringend auf die Toilette. Zwei seiner Begleiter zückten ebenfalls ein Messer, während der dritte sich eine Tüte an die Nase hielt und an einer undefinierbaren Substanz schnüffelte. „Her mit dem Geld! Und die Handys auch."  
Fogg war sich nicht sicher, worauf die Jungen aus waren. „Was bitte?"  
Der junge Mann wurde nervös, fuchtelte mit seinem Messer herum. „Schnauze! Her damit oder ..."  
„Ach halt's Maul, Rotznase!" Verächtlich spucke Stringer den Jugendlichen vor die Füße.

Bevor die Bande reagieren konnten, packte Stringer seinen Freund an der Schulter und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie als Erstes zwei Kinder, die ihre Nasen am Schaufenster von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze platt drückten. Stringer hielt es für besser, sofort ins Wirtshaus zu gehen, bevor sie noch einem Weasley über den Weg liefen. Die Angst war jedoch unbegründet, denn die gesamte Familie befand sich in Hogwarts.

In der großen Halle saßen die DA-Mitglieder bereits an einem Tisch der Gryffindors. Tonks war kurz nach Kingsley eingetroffen und nahm sich eine Süßigkeit aus der dreistöckigen Schale. Die Hauselfen waren so freundlich gewesen, die überraschenden Gäste zu bewirten. Kingsley blickte sich um. Sie warteten noch auf Ron und Harry. Als sich die Flügeltür öffnete, wanderten alle Augenpaare hinüber. Als Erster trat Arthur ein, gefolgt von Ron und Harry. Die beiden hatten Ginny in ihre Mitte genommen. Sie war blass, aber unversehrt. Jeder war froh, sie wohlauf zu sehen, was sie lauthals mitteilten. Am Ende konnte man gar nicht mehr sagen, wer damit angefangen hatte, denn Jubelschreie, Pfiffe und Applaus dröhnten durch den Saal. Einige standen sogar auf. Seamus klatschte, pausierte nur kurz, um mit den Fingern zu pfeifen. Plötzlich sah sich Harry von einer Meute Rothaariger abgedrängt. Ginny wurde von ihren Brüdern gedrückt. Man wuschelte ihr durchs Haar, gab ihr Küsse und drückte ihre Hände. Eine große Familie war schon was Schönes, dachte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Jungs!" Der Vater sprach ein Machtwort. „Jungs, lasst eure Schwester Platz nehmen. Sie ist noch nicht ganz auf dem Damm."

Im Moment fühlte sich Harry ein wenig abgemeldet, doch er überließ Charlie und Percy die Aufgabe, Ginny zum Tisch zu führen. Sie setzten sich neben sie und es machte ihm nichts aus, sich selbst zwischen Ron und Dean zu platzieren. Noch hatte niemand die Änderung an Harry bemerkt, was kein Wunder war. Jeder blickte zu Ginny hinüber.

„Was haben die nur mit dir gemacht?", wollte Colin wissen.  
„Moment", Kingsley stand auf, „dafür ist später noch Zeit. Wir sind hier, um eure Aussagen aufzunehmen. Habt ihr einen Sprecher bestimmt oder muss ich jeden einzeln vernehmen?"  
Seamus erhob sich. „Die Wahl fiel auf mich. Immerhin habe ich vor etwa einem Jahr Dolores Umbridge heldenhaft zur Strecke gebracht."  
Einspruch von Fred, der mit einem neckischen Grinsen im Gesicht erklärte: „Du hast vom Besen gepinkelt und sie getroffen, woraufhin sie die aus lauter Dummheit Polizeibrigade gerufen hat!"  
Dean schnaufte vor Lachen. „Für Seamus ist das heldenhaft!" Die Gruppe grölte, klatschte. Sie waren in guter Stimmung. Der heutige Siegestaumel war viel angenehmer als früher, weil die Opferzahl so niedrig war. Keine Verluste in den eigenen Reihen. Die Menge verstummte wieder, als Kingsley mit seiner Hand zur Ruhe aufforderte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Herein kam Neville, der von seinen euphorischen Freunden mit unerwartetem Applaus begrüßt wurde. Verschüchtert blickte Neville hinter sich, sah dort aber niemanden. Aus lauter Verlegenheit fasste er sich ans Herz.  
„Neville!" Luna winkte ihn zu sich heran, damit er neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da begann Kingsley mit seinen Fragen, die Seamus zur Befriedigung aller beantwortete. Sie hatten sich bereits ohne Ron und Harry eine wasserdichte Geschichte von einem gemeinsamen Ausflug ausgedacht, bei dem sie Hilferufe vernahmen. Kingsley notierte sich alles. Seine Hand war um einiges ruhiger als nach dem Angriff von Greyback.

„Dann gehe ich recht in der Annahme", Kingsley blickte in die Runde, „dass die Hilferufe von Ginny stammten?"  
„Ähm ..." Einen kurzen Augenblick schauten sich alle gegenseitig an. Einige nickten sich zu.  
Es war jedoch Ginny, die das Wort ergriff. „Es kann sein, dass ich nach Hilfe gerufen habe. Zu der Zeit befand ich mich an der Außenwand des Turms. Ich wollte runterklettern, aber mittendrin ging mir die Puste aus."  
„Das war der Moment", warf Seamus ein, „als wir Halt machten. Wir waren uns klar darüber, dass wir die Entführer gefunden haben."  
Mit seiner Gänsefeder nahm Kingsley die Aussage auf, blickte kurz darauf zu Seamus hinüber. „Und da habt ihr euch entschlossen was zu tun?"  
Diesen Punkt hatte die DA schon für sich geklärt, so dass Seamus selbstsicher sagen konnte: „Wir wollten Hilfe holen, einen Patronus schicken, aber das war nicht möglich. Die Muggel hatten bereits das Feuer eröffnet. Wir mussten höllisch aufpassen!" Mit einer Handbewegung forderte Kingsley dazu auf fortzufahren, was Seamus auch tat. „Wir wollten mit den Muggeln reden. Ein paar von uns sind deswegen im Innenhof gelandet. Harry hat Kontakt zu einem Mr. Hopkins aufgebaut, der ihn ins Innere der Festung eingeladen hat."  
Arthurs Stirn schlug Falten. „Eingeladen?"  
„Ja, Sir. Wenn nicht eingeladen, dann auf zumindest dazu aufgefordert."  
„Stimmt das, Harry?", fragte Kingsley nach und bekam daraufhin von Harry ein Kopfnicken. „Gut, damit ist der Vorwurf des Hausfriedensbruchs schon mal erledigt. Wie ihr euch nämlich denken könnt, wird dieser Fall auch mit dem anderen Minister geklärt werden müssen. So eine große Auseinandersetzung zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern gab es meines Wissens noch nie. Was mir nur Sorgen macht", Kingsley schaute zu Charlie hinüber, „ist der Drache. Charlie, du darfst so ein magisches Wesen keinem Muggel zeigen. Das ist mit Knieseln schon strafbar, aber ein Drache ...!"  
Einen Augenblick wartete Harry ab, ob Charlie oder Seamus dafür eine Erklärung abgaben, aber diesen Punkt hatten sie nicht überdacht. Rettend griff Harry ein und beteuerte: „Der Drache war anfangs unsichtbar."  
„Ah", machte Kingsley erleichtert. „Und danach?"  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann er sichtbar wurde. Vielleicht als die ersten Schüsse fielen?", schlug Harry indirekt den anderen DA-Mitgliedern vor.  
„Möglich", stimmte Alicia zu.  
„Aha", Kingsley fixierte nochmals Charlie. „Warum warst du überhaupt mit dem Drachen unterwegs?"  
„Im Forest of Atholl fand eine Versammlung für die Mitarbeiter der Drachenreservate statt. Der Wald liegt ..."  
„Ich weiß, wo sich das Gebiet befindet", beteuerte Kingsley. Es war ein großes Stück Land, bestehend aus Bergen und Wäldern. Muggel hatten kein Interesse daran, denn es war nicht zu kultivieren. „Es liegt in etwa zwischen Hogwarts und Clova."  
Seamus meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Ja, das war auch der Grund, warum wir Charlie gefragt haben, ob er uns begleiten wollte. Wir waren sowieso in seiner Nähe. In dem Gebiet lebt niemand und die A9, die wir überflogen haben, war unbefahren. Erst als wir die Festung gesehen haben, wollten wir wieder umdrehen, aber dann ... Na, das haben wir ja schon erzählt."

Nach und nach hatte Kingsley die Situation rekonstruiert und zu Papier gebracht. Er ging davon aus, dass das meiste der Wahrheit entsprach, nur der Vorsatz, bei Hopkins einzudringen, war kreativ umgestaltet worden. Mit der Aussage war Kingsley zufrieden. Besonders die Tatsache, dass Harry mit einigen von den Muggeln gesprochen hatte, sich um ihr Wohlergehen erkundigte, würde sich positiv auf den anderen Minister auswirken. Man würde nicht mehr glauben, dass die DA absichtlich die Festung aufsuchen wollte. Es war ein Zufall gewesen.

Kingsley packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Ginny, wir reden morgen. In Ordnung? Ruh dich aus."  
„Danke."

Die beiden Auroren und der Minister verließen Hogwarts, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Die Freunde blieben noch am Tisch sitzen und tauschten ihre persönlichen Erfahrungen aus, die sie mit den Muggeln gemacht hatten. Besonders was im Innern der Festung passiert war, wollten diejenigen wissen, die nicht dabei waren. Harry ließ Ron die meiste Zeit erzählen. Er selbst hörte lieber zu. Immer wieder traf sein Blick den von Ginny. Sie kommunizierten still, nur mit ihrer Mimik. Ein Augenzwinkern hier, ein Lächeln da. Nur nebenbei hörte er Charlies Geschichte, wie er mit ansehen musste, als der Boden unter Harrys und Pablos Füßen einfach weggebrochen war.

„Aber das Schärfste war, als Harry plötzlich mit dem Teppich geflogen ist." Davon schien Charlie ganz begeistert.  
„Ja, Harry. Wie hast du das gemacht?", hakte Ron nach. „Du hattest keinen Stab."  
„Keine Ahnung, es ist einfach passiert. Ich wollte nicht fallen und plötzlich schwebte der Teppich. Den zu lenken war alles andere als leicht", erzählte er seinen Freunden.  
„Verboten ist es auch noch", warf Percy ein, der wegen seines Berufs die Gesetze auswendig kannte. „Zum Glück hat Kingsley das mit keinem Wort erwähnt."

Die Tür zur großen Halle ging auf. Einige Schüler schauten verschüchtert hinein. Es war Zeit zum Abendessen, doch sie trauten sich nicht, die Halle zu betreten.

„Besser, wir gehen", schlug Ron vor. „Später treffen wir uns nochmal, damit wir in Ruhe reden können."  
„Wir sehen uns spätestens auf der Hochzeit." Dean stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen an, bevor er ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken schlug und aufstand. „Kommt noch einer mit in die Drei Besen?"

Einige meldeten sich, andere gingen lieber nachhause, weil sie am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen mussten. Die Freunde verließen die große Halle und verschwanden nach und nach. Ron vertröstete seine Freundin und sagte, er würde später kommen, weil er noch nach Hermine schauen wollte. Nachdem die Aufbruchstimmung wieder abgeflaut war, standen lediglich Luna und Neville bei Harry und Ginny. Luna trat an Harry heran und musterte ihn mit entrücktem Blick. Wegen dieser Eigenart musste Harry lächeln. Früher war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, von jemandem auf diese Weise betrachtet zu werden, aber bei ihr war es etwas anderes.

Als Luna sprach, hörte er ganz genau zu. „Ich glaube, Harry, dass allein schon der Drang zum Guten alles Schlechte vertreiben kann."  
Neville blickte verstört drein und bat mit einem einzigen Blick, man möge das Gesagte für ihn übersetzen. Harry machte es sich leicht, denn er führte eine flache Hand an seine Stirn und hob den Pony. „Harry, deine Narbe ..."  
„Ja, Neville, sie ist weg. Das muss passiert sein, als Draco meinen Stab auf sein Mal gedrückt hat." Durch die Narbe konnte Harry immer das Böse spüren, was er das erste Mal bei Professor Quirrell bemerkt hatte. „Wir gehen jetzt besser zu Bett. Es war ein aufregender Tag."  
„Harry, Ginny?" Die beiden drehte sich zu Neville um, der am heutigen Tag nicht der DA beistehen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass alles gut gegangen ist." Er schaute Ginny in die Augen. „Dass es dir gut geht."  
„Danke, Neville. Gute Nacht, ihr beiden!"

Der Abendgruß war ein wenig verfrüht, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass sie heute nicht lange aufbleiben würden. Er nahm Ginnys Arm und legte ihn um seinen, während sie gemächlich zu ihrem Zimmer gingen.

Endlich daheim.

Es war ein seltener Anblick, Severus' Hund und Hermines Kniesel im Wohnzimmer zu sehen. Warum die Tiere hier waren, fragte Ginny nicht. Schnurstracks steuerten die beiden die Couch an, um sich dicht aneinander gekuschelt zu setzen. Viele Worte brauchte es nicht, um zu zeigen, wie glücklich man war. Gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen schien das Normalste auf der Welt zu sein, doch beide wussten, dass es auch anders hätte kommen können. Sie genossen den Moment und nahmen ihn keinesfalls als selbstverständlich hin.

Ihrem Herzen wollte sie ein paar Minuten später Erleichterung verschaffen, weswegen sie zu erzählen begann: „Für einen Augenblick dachte ich, ich würde es nicht überstehen." Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Als dieser Tyler bei mir war ... Ich hatte Angst."  
„Jetzt ist alles vorbei, Ginny." Er nahm ihre Hand, deren Fingerspitzen jeweils in einem Pflaster endeten. „Tut es weh?"  
„Nicht sehr, ich hab eine Salbe bekommen und die Pflaster. Sollte in einer Woche nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Einen Fingernagel musste mir Madam Pomfrey entfernen, aber der wird nachwachsen."  
In Erinnerung daran, wie sie diese Wunden erhalten hatte, sagte er Respekt zollend: „Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, an einem Turm runterzuklettern."  
„Das war pure Verzweiflung. Die Muggel dachten, ich wäre weg – appariert. Sie haben den Turm nicht einmal abgesucht. Die Tür führte in den Innenhof und wer da wartete, muss ich dir ja nicht sagen. Es blieben nur noch diese Schießscharten."  
„Hättest du es geschafft? Ich meine, ohne uns?"  
Stille. Ginny überlegte, führte sich vor Augen, wie die Situation gewesen war. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Der Regen, der starke Wind, die verkrampften Muskeln. „Vielleicht." Nein.  
Niemand sprach an, dass die DA genau im richtigen Moment gekommen war. „Woher habt ihr gewusst, wo ich bin?"  
„Das ..." Harry versuchte sich, diesen Moment ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. „Severus hat es gesagt. Er hat das vor irgendjemandem gehört. Werde ihn morgen mal fragen." Er seufzte erleichtert. „Hast du Hunger? Ich habe nämlich mächtig Kohldampf!"  
Man hatte ihr bei Hopkins nichts zu essen gegeben. „Ich auch. Abendessen wäre nicht schlecht." Bei einem Hauself der Küche bat Harry um zwei Mahlzeiten, während Ginny sich umblickte. „Wo ist Nicholas?"  
Harry schaute sich flüchtig um, erblickte beiläufig die leere feuerfeste Schale des Phönix. „Der wird noch im Krankenflügel sein und mit seinem neuen Freund spielen." Nachdem er ihr geantwortet hatte, schaute er sich nochmals um. Etwas stimmte nicht. „Fawkes ist weg!" In diesem Augenblick kam Hedwig durchs offene Fenster geflogen. In ihrem Schnabel trug sie etwas. „Nein, Hedwig, keine Maus. Ich habe mir eben was zu essen bestellt." Doch Hedwig flog gar nicht ihn an, sondern landete in der Schale. Neugierig stand Harry auf und ging hinüber. Kaum hatte Hedwig die Schale erreicht, schnappte der Schnabel eines kleinen Vogels auf, den man über den Rand der Schale hinweg nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, das gibt es nicht. Ginny, komm mal her!"  
„Was ist denn?" Langsam trottete sie zu ihm hinüber und lehnte sich an seine Seite, während sie in die Schale schaute. „Das heißt wohl, dass du von Hedwig keine Geschenke mehr bekommst." Fawkes war der neue Günstling. „So klein sieht der Phönix wie ein normales Vogelbaby aus."  
Harry streckte eine Hand aus und strich dem Phönix über die nackte Haut. „Wart ab, bis die ersten Federn kommen." Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes mit anzusehen, wie Hedwig den kleinen Vogel fütterte, auch wenn es teilweise ein unappetitlicher Anblick war, der Mitgefühl für die Maus weckte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer legte er einen Arm um Ginny und sagte: „Wenn das kein Zeichen für einen Neuanfang ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Schade, dass keiner von uns dabei war, als es passiert ist. Hermine hätte das gern gesehen."  
„Wie der Phönix brennt?", fragte Ginny nach.  
„Ja, das sieht man nicht oft. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob neben Fawkes noch andere seiner Art existieren."  
„Ob ich ihn anfassen darf?" Der Phönix hatte häufig nach Fingern geschnappt, die nicht Harry gehörten.  
„Probier es. Selbst wenn er zulangt, wird es bei dem kleinen Schnabel kaum wehtun."  
Mit nur einem Finger kraulte Ginny den kleinen Phönix behutsam am Hals und der ließ sich das gefallen, schloss dabei die Augen. „Wie niedlich!"  
„Ich bin froh, dass er es endlich hinter sich hat. Das muss eine Qual für ihn gewesen sein, sich so lange an der Erneuerung zu hindern."  
Ginny wurde stutzig. „Meinst du, er hat es absichtlich hinausgezögert?"  
„Das ist meine Vermutung, die ich allerdings mit nichts untermauern kann, außer mit meinem Bauchgefühl. Apropos Bauch: Du erinnerst dich, dass er etwas Hartes am Bauch hatte?" Ginny nickte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Ei war, aber was immer es war, es ist jetzt weg und macht ihm nicht länger das Leben schwer."

Als die Hauselfe das Abendessen brachte, setzten sich Harry und Ginny an den Tisch, den eine weibliche Elfe gerade deckte. Derweil fiel ihr Blick mehrmals auf Ginnys Hände, die sie mitfühlend beäugte.

„Danke, Shibby."  
„Nichts zu danken, Harry Potter, Sir." Die Elfe zögerte, ging noch nicht weg.  
Höflich fragte Harry: „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" Sie spielte hektisch mit ihren langen Fingern, bevor sie in den Stofffetzen griff, den die Elfen normalerweise trugen, um ihr niederes Ansehen darzustellen. Sie reichte Harry eine Pergamentrolle, die mit einer edlen, roten Samtschleife zusammengehalten wurde. „Für mich?" Er war überrascht. Sofort entrollte er das Pergament.  
„Harry, was ist das?"  
Er überflog das Schriftstück und antwortete seiner Verlobten irritiert: „Das ist eine Besitzurkunde." Mit einem Finger fuhr er über einige Sätze, die er laut vorlas: „... wird die Hauselfe namens Shibby", der Name war mit der Hand eingetragen, „an den neuen Meister Harry Potter", die Handschrift war ihm vertraut, „gegen einen Betrag von 'Null' übertragen." Die Zahl war ebenfalls in das freie Feld des vorgefertigten Ministeriumsformulars eingetragen. Ganz unten konnte man die Unterschrift entziffern. „Gezeichnet: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."  
Ungläubig las Ginny die Worte selbst. „Professor Dumbledore hat dir eine Hauselfe geschenkt?"  
Harry war völlig perplex. Er las das Formular nochmals, bevor er Shibby mit Fragen bombardierte: „Was soll das? Warum macht Albus das? Wozu schickt er dich? Ich brauche keinen zweiten Hauself!"  
Shibby blickte ihn unsicher an. „Harry Potter hat zugestimmt, Sir."  
„Hab ich? Wann?"  
Die Elfe schien nervös, als würde sie eine Strafe erwarten. „Harry Potter hat der Verbindung zugestimmt, Sir."  
„Verbindung?"  
„Harry", Ginny legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, „ich glaube, ich verstehe. Du hast deinem Elf doch erlaubt, eine Frau zu nehmen."  
„Ah", machte Harry, der trotz der einleuchtenden Erklärung noch immer ein wenig fassungslos war. „Dann bist du die, ähm, Frau von meinem Hauself?" Die Elfe nickte verschüchtert. „Okay, schön! Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich war nur etwas überrascht." Begeistert hielt er ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Freut mich, dich in unserer Familie willkommen heißen zu können. Ich hoffe, wir werden gute Freunde."  
„Freunde, Sir?" Voller Furcht streckte sie ihm die zitternde Hand entgegen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass Menschen sie berühren wollten. Nur der Direktor dieser Schule schreckte davor nicht zurück.  
Die ausgestreckte Hand umfasste Harry, schüttelte sie sanft. „Ja, Freunde." Harry bemerkte, dass ihr die Situation unangenehm war und wollte ihr etwas Ruhe gönnen. „Da hinten", er zeigte auf das Zimmer, in welchem Sirius anfangs geschlafen hatte, „ist dein Zimmer. Du teilst es dir mit ..." Er wollte den Namen nicht sagen, sonst würde Wobbel sofort erscheinen. „Du teilst es dir mit deinem Mann. Er ist gerade noch im Krankenflügel, glaube ich zumindest. Du kannst zu ihm gehen, wenn du möchtest." Shibby nickte schüchtern. „Lass dir am besten von ihm erklären, wie das Leben hier abläuft. Es wird dir hoffentlich gefallen." Innerlich ahnte Harry, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde. In Zukunft würden sich beide Elfen bei ihm beschweren, dass sie zu viel Freizeit hätten, aber damit konnte er leben.  
„Was soll Shibby jetzt tun?"  
Er wusste, es würde schwierig werden. „Du kannst zu ihm gehen. Oder auf dein Zimmer, wenn du magst. Mach einfach, was du möchtest."  
Die Augen der Elfe weiteten sich vor lauter Unverständnis. „Was ...?" Sie schluckte kräftig. „Was soll Shibby jetzt tun?"

Es klang wie ein Flehen, eine Bitte um Anweisung. In ihren großen Augen sammelten sich bereits Tränen. Harry mochte es gar nicht, wenn Elfen weinten. Das fand er bei Dobby schon immer anstrengend. Er seufzte leise. Einer Elfe die Entscheidung zu überlassen musste ein Horrortrip für diese Wesen sein. Wenn sie aber einen Elf liebte, der Kleidung trug, würde sie auch mit anderen ungewöhnlichen Dingen zurecht kommen. Sie brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit, um sich an den neuen Lebensstil zu gewöhnen.

„Geh zu deinem Mann und höre auf das, was er sagt, in Ordnung?" Eine klare Aussage, die ihr gefallen müsste, dachte Harry.  
„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir." Sie war erleichtert. „Shibby wünscht einen guten Appetit."

Schon war sie verschwunden und erschien wenige Sekunden später im Krankenflügel. Wobbel drehte sich um. Seine Augen leuchteten. „Shibby!" Sie hatte ihm viel zu erzählen. Flüsternd unterrichtete sie ihn davon, dass sie Harry Potter endlich die Urkunde gegeben hatte. Nur noch mit einem Auge überwachte Wobbel das Spiel von Charles und Nicholas, was seiner Meinung nach ausreichend war, denn die Mutter des anderen Jungen war auch noch im Raum.

Wobbel bemerkte nicht, dass Nicholas sich wieder die Beine vertreten wollte. Seinen Keks, noch immer nicht ganz aufgegessen, aber an sämtlichen Stellen feucht, hielt er weiterhin in der Hand, als er sich im Zimmer umschaute. Zwei Betten bemerkte er, die er noch nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückt hatte. In dem einen lag eine Frau, die er kannte. Hermine. Oder „Mimm", wie er sie nannte. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und steuerte Hermines Bett an. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, was er sehr schade fand. Er mochte ihre hohe Stimme. Vielleicht würde sie ihn begrüßen, wenn er sie anfasste?

„Lass sie schlafen!", zischte es plötzlich hinter ihm. Nicholas drehte sich erschrocken um. Ein Mann lag dort. Das Gesicht zu einer mürrischen Miene verzogen. Die meisten Großen lächelten, wenn sie ihn sahen, aber dieser Mann nicht. Das wollte Nicholas ändern. Mutig näherte er sich dem anderen Bett. „Was willst du?" Was der Mann sagte, verstand Nicholas nicht, aber er wusste, dass die Großen nett wurden, wenn man ihnen etwas schenkte. Freudestrahlend hielt er dem Mann seinen Keks hin. „Was soll ich denn damit?", grummelte der Mann. Entmutigt zog Nicholas seine Hand zurück und seufzte. Vielleicht hatte der Mann nicht verstanden, dass er den Keks haben konnte? Ein neuer Versuch. Nicholas streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihm den Keks vor die Nase. „Der ist ja voller Spucke, den kannst du behalten!" Der Miesepeter war ein harter Brocken. Ein wenig geknickt legte Nicholas seinen Keks auf dem Bettzeug ab. „Nimm das weg! Ich will mein Bett nicht voller Krümel haben!" Die Bedeutung der Worte war dem Jungen nicht klar, aber der Tonfall zeigte Nicholas sehr deutlich, dass der Mann verärgert war. Mama hatte genauso geknurrt, als er ihre Hausaufgaben mit seinen Fingerfarben verschönerte. Wenn der Mann keinen Keks wollte, dann musste etwas anderes her. Neugierig schaute sich Nicholas um. Eine metallene Schale vom Nachttisch könnte den Mann zufriedenstellen. Nicholas griff nach der Nierenschale und hievte den schweren Gegenstand auf die Matratze, um sie dem Mann zu schenken. „Kannst du nicht einer anderen Person auf den Geist gehen? Es sind doch genügend anwesend!" Nicholas strahlte, zeigte dem Mann seine ersten Milchzähne. Ein missgelauntes Brummen war zu hören. Endlich regte sich der Mann. Er nahm den Keks von der Decke und legte ihn in die Nierenschale. Nicholas fischte den feuchten Keks sofort wieder heraus und hielt ihn dem Mann hin. „Du bist schwer von Begriff, nicht wahr? Muss an den Eltern liegen."  
„Severus?" Narzissa hatte sich seinem Bett genähert. „Brauchst du", sie grinste breit, „vielleicht Hilfe?"  
„Ja, ich werde aufs übelste belästigt."  
„Von einem Kleinkind?"  
„Das sind die Schlimmsten!", versicherte er ihr mit ernster Miene.  
Die helle Stimme ließ Nicholas aufhorchen. Er mochte die Frau auf Anhieb, denn sie lächelte. Fröhlich reichte er ihr den feuchten Keks, den die Frau tatsächlich annahm. „Oh, ich dank dir vielmals!" Nicholas klatschte zweimal in die Hände und grinste, bevor er sich auf zu Wobbel machte. „Siehst du, Severus. Du hättest ihn nur nehmen müssen und dann hättest du deine Ruhe gehabt." Er schnaufte verächtlich, woraufhin sie ihm den Keks reichte. „Möchtest du?"  
„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an."  
Lachend legte sie das Gebäck in die Nierenschale und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Die Krümel fegte sie mit der flachen Hand von seiner Decke, bevor sie sich zu ihm auf den Stuhl setzte. Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich war vorhin bei Lucius."  
„Wie geht es ihm?" Severus ahnte – nein, er wusste, dass Lucius das Gleiche erlitten hatte.  
„Den Umständen entsprechen. Es geht ihm wie dir. Die Wunde am Arm ist bei ihm viel größer als bei Draco."  
„Das ist merkwürdig", murmelte Severus. „Vielleicht hat es damit etwas zu tun, wie lange man das Mal schon getragen hat?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr beide besonders viel Glück hattet. Wäre Lucius nicht wegen seiner Augenuntersuchung im Mungos gewesen ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Schwester war bei ihm, als es passierte. Sie hat sofort gehandelt, sonst wäre er ..." Narzissa konnte keinen Satz beenden, der zum Inhalt hatte, dass ihr Gatte hätte sterben können.  
„Bei mir war es ähnlich", bestätigte Severus. „Ich war nicht allein. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte ich die Kerker nicht lebend verlassen." Narzissa legte ihre schmalen Finger auf seinen Handrücken. „Es schmerzt", gestand er. Ermutigend umfasste sie seine Hand und beugte sich zu ihm.  
„Du wirst es ertragen, Severus, wie auch Lucius und Draco es ertragen werden. Das Leid ist das Geringste, das du geben kannst, um neu beginnen zu dürfen. Das ist der Preis, Severus. Als ich im Krankenhaus war, sah ich Menschen sterben, weil in ihnen nichts Gutes mehr war, womit sie ihre Schuld begleichen konnten. Wie sagte Merlin einst: 'Schmerz ist nicht die Wahrheit; Schmerz ist, was man durchmachen muss, um die Wahrheit zu finden.'"  
Severus lächelte nicht, aber seine Augen zeigten Verständnis, bis der Schalk durch ihn sprach: „Ich hätte trotzdem gern mit Galleonen bezahlt." Sie schmunzelte amüsiert. „Du hast zu viel Zeit mit Albus verbracht, Narzissa. Du sprichst schon wie er."  
„Ich habe mich vorhin mit ihm unterhalten."  
„Das dachte ich mir."  
„Seine Worte haben Gewicht. Ich sehe es genauso wie er. Der Preis für den Umgang mit den Dunklen Künsten ist hoch, das weißt du selbst. Schwarze Magie teert Herz und Verstand, entzweit Freundschaften und Familien. Wer nicht bereut, das Zeichen Voldemorts angenommen zu haben, bekommt keine zweite Chance."  
„Dann muss ich für meinen jetzigen Zustand wohl dankbar sein", flüsterte er resignierend.  
Weil sie in seinen Augen eine Gefühlsregung sah, die sie nicht kannte, fragte sie nach: „Was bedrückt dich?" Er erwiderte nichts. „Wovor hast du Angst?"  
„Angst? In Hogwarts bin ich sicher. Wovor sollte ich mich fürchten? Vielleicht davor, dass ich die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zutun werde?"  
Das war es, dachte Narzissa. „Das wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken, warum der Schmerz dich nicht schlafen lässt." Zum Abschied gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sehen uns, mein Lieber. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Besserung."  
„Danke. Auf Wiedersehen, Narzissa."

Als Narzissa und Susan sich zusammen mit Charles auf den Heimweg machten und auch Wobbel und Shibby mit Nicholas den Krankenflügel verließen, kehrte endlich Ruhe ein. Ruhe, die für Severus fast nicht zu ertragen war, denn der Arm meldete sich wieder und erinnerte unentwegt an das dunkle Mal, das er nun nicht mehr trug. Poppy sah noch einmal nach dem Rechten, fragte nach dem Wohlbefinden. Sie betrachtete einen Moment lang Hermine und schien mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, sie zu wecken und nachhause zu schicken. Sie entschied sich dafür, sie ausnahmsweise schlafen zu lassen, auch wenn sie kein Patient war. Das Licht wurde gelöscht.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", kam es von gegenüber.  
„Gute Nacht, Draco."

Dunkelheit kehrte ein und Stille, damit auch das beklemmende Gefühl, allein zu sein. Narzissas Ratschlag war nett gemeint, aber Severus kam nicht dahinter, warum sein Körper keinen Schlaf finden wollte. Er war müde, mehr als müde. Wie lange konnte man ohne Schlaf auskommen? Irgendwann hatte er gehört, dass man als gesunder Mensch maximal elf Tage durchhalten könnte. Severus wollte sich weniger Gedanken darüber machen, wieviele Tage er ohne geistige Erholung ertragen könnte. Viel mehr war ihm Narzissas Bemerkung im Kopf geblieben. Sollte er Einsicht und Reue zeigen, gute Vorsätze für die Zukunft haben? Was bereute er? In einem war sich Severus sicher. Er bereute nicht, das dunkle Mal angenommen zu haben, denn nur auf diese Weise war es möglich gewesen, den Feind auszuhorchen; als Spion zu handeln und zu agieren, wie Albus es für richtig hielt. Es war, so verwerflich es auch sein mochte, notwendig gewesen, das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords anzunehmen. Niemand würde ihm das zur Last legen. Im Gegenteil. Die Magische Gesellschaft hatte ihm mit der Verleihung des Ordens längst verziehen. In seiner Vergangenheit gab es noch andere Situationen, auf die Severus nicht stolz war. Er bereute zutiefst – damals schon und noch heute –, dass er die Potters nicht vor ihrem Schicksal bewahren konnte. Es war nicht abzuwenden, war nicht sein Fehler gewesen. Die Gräueltat, die er an seiner eigenen Seele begangen hatte, war das Einzige, was er als Fehler betrachtete. Die Flucht in die Gefühlslosigkeit aus Angst vor der Trauer. Severus blickte zu dem Bett hinüber, in welchem Hermine selig schlief. Er befürchtete, dass der Heiltrank mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten könnte. Die Gefühle von damals würden mit voller Wucht zurückkehren und ihn in die Knie zwingen. Die Trauer waren nie vollständig verflogen, nur aufgeschoben. Anstatt einen Weg zu finden, um den Druck von der Seele zu nehmen, hatte er die Axt an die Wurzel gelegt. Severus musste sich eingestehen, aus lauter Hilflosigkeit überreagiert zu haben. Nicht die Seele war das Übel gewesen, sondern sein Mangel an Freunden. Anstatt die Hand zu ergreifen, die Albus ihm mehrmals gereicht hatte, war er dem Wahn verfallen, das störende Empfinden auf radikale Weise zu beseitigen. Wenn Trauer nur eine Mauer zwischen zwei Gärten wäre, was würde er auf der anderen Seite finden? Wer würde ihn auffangen, sollte er springen? Wäre er auch dort allein, um welken Blumen nachzuweinen, würde er vergehen.

Severus seufzte, blickte nach vorn. Das Licht des zunehmenden Mondes umhüllte Dracos ruhende Gestalt. Er fragte sich, ob sein Patensohn ähnlich quälenden Gedanken ausgesetzt war, denn auch er fand keine Schlaf, das konnte Severus am Rhythmus der Atmung ausmachen. Im Vergleich dazu verriet die Atmung von Hermine, dass sie tief und fest schlief. Nochmals blickte er zur Seite, wo die Hoffnung auf ein geordnetes Leben lag. In der Apotheke würde er Ruhe finden. Die Arbeit bereitete ihm Freude. Er sehnte sich nach festen Brauplänen, nach geregelten Arbeitszeiten und nach den vielen kleinen Gewohnheiten, die sich von ganz allein einschleichen würden. Er sehnte sich nach all dem, aus dem die Menschen gewöhnlich ausbrechen wollten, weil ihnen ihr Leben zu langweilig war. Nach aufreibenden Abenteuern strebte er nicht. Ein normaler Alltag wäre Abenteuer genug. Eigenen Pflichten nachgehen, für sich selbst arbeiten – das war Neuland für ihn. Von großer Wichtigkeit war vor allem, diesen Weg nicht allein gehen zu müssen, sondern mit jemandem, der aus freien Stücken entschieden hat, ihn zu begleiten.

Ein leises Schnarchen war zu vernehmen. Draco hatte endlich seinen Frieden im Land der Träume gefunden, denn er hatte sich bereits das Leben geschaffen, das Severus sich wünschte. Trotz aller Bedenken nahm sich Severus vor, Stärke zu zeigen, wenn Hermine den Trank gebraut hatte. Er würde ihn nehmen und sich von denen führen lassen, die im Buch der Freunde standen.

Bald hörte man im Krankenflügel die ruhigen Atemzüge von drei Schlafenden.

Im Erdgeschoss war es nicht anders. Ginny hatte sich dicht an Harry geschmiegt und schlief mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Schulter ein, gefolgt von Harry. Ob sie sich auch im Traum so nahe waren, konnten nur die beiden beantworten.

In der Nacht erwachte Ginny mit einem schaurigen Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. In ihrem Traum hatte man sie vom Turm hinaus zu einem Scheiterhaufen geführt. Beim Anblick der Fackel, die das Reisig entzündete, wachte sie auf. Harry spürte die wackelnde Matratze, als sich Ginny im Bett aufsetzte.

„Was ist denn?", murmelte er verschlafen. „Schlecht geträumt?" Im Dunkeln tastete er nach ihrem Arm. Als er ihn fühlte, zog er sie langsam zu sich hinunter. Mit Albträumen kannte er sich aus. Damals gab es niemanden, der ihn gehalten hatte, obwohl das das beste Heilmittel war. Harry drückte sie wortlos an sich, legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, so dass sie gemeinsam wieder einschlafen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen vernahm Harry ein glucksendes Geräusch. Wobbel war gerade dabei, Nicholas leise aus dem Kinderbett zu nehmen, bevor der seine Eltern wecken konnte. Mit dem Kind im Arm empfahl Wobbel: „Schlafen Sie ruhig weiter, Sir."

Harry war aber nicht mehr müde und stand vorsichtig auf, damit er Ginny nicht störte. In Windeseile war er angekleidet und begab sich nach der Morgentoilette ins Wohnzimmer. Er traf auf Shibby, die den Tisch deckte, während Wobbel den Jungen mit püriertem Essen fütterte. Die Elfe verhielt sich in der Anwesenheit ihres Herrn unsicher und achtete penibel genau darauf, dass alles auf dem Tisch korrekt angeordnet war.

„Guten Morgen, Shibby", er nickte ihr zu, „Wobbel."  
„Guten Morgen, Sir. Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch?", wollte Wobbel wissen, während er Nicholas den Löffel an den Mund hielt, doch der verzog nur das Gesicht.  
Mit wachem Auge überflog Harry das Gedeck. „Nein, ich mach das schon selbst." Er nahm eine der Servietten in die Hand, die er faltete und vor sich auf den Teller stellte. Als nächstes zog er seinen Stab und sprach einen Zauber. Plötzlich war das gesamte Gedeck rosarot. „Huch."  
„Ich nehme an, Sie wollten eine Rose formen?" Das Grinsen konnte sich Wobbel nicht verkneifen.  
„Richtig geraten. Warum gehen mir die leichten Zauber nur so schwer von der Hand?" Er konnte Räume absichern, Inferi aufhalten oder Todesser zur Strecke bringen, schaffte es aber nicht einmal, eine Serviette in eine Rose zu verwandeln. Solche Sprüche hatte er während des Krieges nie gebraucht. Es hätte auch albern ausgesehen, mit Blumen nach Feinden zu werfen.  
„Sie könnten endlich mal versuchen, das aus der Hand zu legen, was Sie behindert."  
Harry stutzte aufgrund der Worte, blickte dann auf seinen Stab. „Das kann ich nicht! Es ist nur bedingt möglich, ohne Stab zu zaubern."  
„Ach ja?" Wobbel schnippte mit seinen Fingern und das Gedeck war wieder weiß.  
„Ha ha, du bist ja auch ein Elf, Wobbel. Deine Magie ist anders."  
„Ist sie das?", entgegnete der Elf. Mit großen Augen verfolgte Shibby die Unterhaltung ihres Gatten mit dem Herrn. Sie konnte nicht gutheißen, dass Wobbel sich so provozierend verhielt, doch dem Herrn schien es nichts auszumachen.  
„Ihr braucht keinen Stab, genauso wenig wie Kobolde. Die zaubern auch nur mit den Händen."  
„Versuchen Sie es doch einfach mal, Sir. Möglicherweise", Wobbel lächelte schief, „färbe ich ja auf Sie ab?"  
Harry gab auf. „Ich kann mich nicht einmal an den Spruch nicht erinnern, wie man aus Stoff eine Rose formt."  
„Wie Sie schon sagten, Mr. Potter, zaubern wir anders. Haben Sie uns je einen Zauberspruch sagen hören?" Einen Moment lang dachte Harry angestrengt an die Zeit mit Dobby und Wobbel, musste am Ende aber den Kopf schütteln. „Nein", bestätigte Wobbel, „keine Zaubersprüche, nur der pure Wille."  
„Ich bin aber keine Elfe, auch wenn ich etwas kleiner geraten bin als meine Freunde."  
Wobbel lachte, steckte damit den Jungen auf seinem Schoß an. „Wie sagte Ihr rothaariger Freund einmal so nett? 'Versuch macht kluch.'"  
„Ja, das hört sich sehr nach Ron an."

Seufzend musterte Harry die Serviette auf dem Tisch. Er würde versagen, das wusste er. Einen Accio bekam er ohne Stab hin, manchmal auch einen Alohomora, aber mehr? Andererseits konnte er gestern einen Teppich fliegen. Da musste etwas in ihm stecken, was das veranlasst hatte. Es könnte aber auch ein Spontanzauber aus der Not heraus gewesen sein. Die Situation war ähnlich gewesen wie bei Nevilles erstem Zauber. Im Fall hatte die Angst die Magie aktiviert und verhindert, dass man sich etwas tat. Neville war als Kind wie ein Ball bis zur Straße gehüpft und Harry hatte einen Teppich geflogen. Beides passierte während eines Sturzes. Es waren Kräfte, die man nicht kontrollieren konnte, genau wie diese Wahrnehmungsveränderungen, über die Harry auch keine Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich kann es ja mal probieren." Harry legte den Stab beiseite und hob die Hand, atmete einmal tief durch und wünschte sich eine Rose. Es trat leider nicht der gewünschte Effekt ein. Die Stoffserviette fiel lediglich in sich zusammen. „Es funktioniert nicht."  
„Oh, Mr. Potter. Nicht gleich aufgeben. Die Serviette ist nicht von allein zusammengefallen, das waren Sie!"  
„Wirklich?" Stolz blickte Harry zu dem Stück Stoff hinüber, kam sich aber nach ein paar Sekunden reichlich dämlich vor. „Toll, ich habe eine Serviette zum Einsturz gebracht."  
„Wo eine Serviette einfallen kann, könnte auch ein ganzes Gebäude einstürzen."  
„Und dann mache ich meine eigene Abrissfirma auf!"  
„Mr. Potter ..." Wobbel schnalzte mit der Zunge, als wollte er Harry rügen. „Das Problem ist, dass Sie mich einfach nicht ernst nehmen."  
„Ich nehme dich immer ernst, Wobbel, das weißt du, aber ich weiß auch, dass die menschliche Magie ohne Zauberstab genauso beweglich ist wie ein Einbauschrank! Was du vorschlägst, ist ein wirklich interessanter Gedanke, aber ich muss dir widersprechen. Es geht nicht! Wir brauchen den Zauberstab." Deprimiert schob sich Harry ein Stück Toast in den Mund.  
„Sie hören schon auf? Wo ist Ihr Glaube an die eigenen Fähigkeiten geblieben?"  
„Warum sollte ich es versuchen, wenn die Aussicht auf Erfolg gleich null ist?"  
Wobbel gab Nicholas an Shibby ab, die ihn weiter füttern sollte, so dass er sich neben seinen Herrn setzen konnte. „Mr. Potter?"  
„Ja?" Skeptisch beäugte Harry seinen Elf, der neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.  
„Kann jeder Zauberer Okklumentik?"  
Harry erinnerte sich an Hermines Versuche, doch sie beherrschte nur die Konzentrationsübungen, nicht aber die Abschirmung gegen Legilimentik. „Nein, nicht jeder."  
„Besitzt jeder die gleichen Fähigkeiten im Brauen von Zaubertränken?", wollte Wobbel wissen.  
„Nein, Neville ist der lebende Beweis dafür. Du fragst nicht nur aus Jux und Tollerei, Wobbel. Auf was willst du hinaus?"  
„Ich will Ihnen vor Augen halten, dass nicht jeder Zauberer in allen Gebieten gleich gut ist. Wie ich einmal von Miss Granger erfahren habe, waren Sie beide mit vereinten Kräften nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, einen Kakaofleck aus ihrem Pyjama zu entfernen."  
„Na ja", verlegen rieb sich Harry den Nacken, „Haushaltszauber sind nicht ganz mein", er stutzte, „Gebiet."  
„Wie können Sie dann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass stablose Magie nicht Ihr Gebiet wäre, wenn Sie es gar nicht probieren?"

Mit gespitzten Lippen musterte Harry das Gesicht seines Elfs, um einen Scherz ausfindig zu machen, doch Wobbel blieb todernst. Nach einer Weile richtete Harry seinen Blick wieder auf die Serviette und hob seine Hand. Er wünschte sich, eine Rose zu zaubern. Er war ganz erstaunt, als der weiße Stoff plötzlich ein Rosenmuster aufwies, aber das war noch nicht das, was er wollte.

„Versuchen Sie es nochmal, Mr. Potter."  
„Sag mal, geht das nur, weil ich in deiner Nähe bin?" Eine andere Erklärung hatte Harry nicht, es sei denn, Wobbel würde sich herausnehmen, ihn zu veralbern, doch dafür war der Elf viel zu ernst.  
„Wer weiß?"  
„Schöne Antwort. Von Albus bin ich sowas gewohnt, aber von dir?" Harry grinste, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Serviette. Vielleicht könnte er später mit Hermines Farbtrank einen Test machen, notierte er sich in Gedanken. Er hob die Hand, fixierte die Serviette. Ein roter Nebel umgab sie, obwohl Harry nichts anderes tat, als seine Hand zu heben und sich etwas zu wünschen. Als der Nebel verschwand, fiel sein Blick auf eine rote Rose, die aber unecht aussah. Neugierig beugte er sich nach vorn und roch dran. „Die ist auch Marzipan!"  
„Dann noch ein Versuch?"  
„Nein, Ginny mag Marzipan und ich möchte jetzt lieber Zeit damit verbringen, dich zu fragen, wie das möglich ist. Ich glaube nämlich, du nimmst mich nur auf den Arm."  
„Oh, Mr. Potter, wie können Sie so etwas von mir denken? Ich glaube aber, Sie haben für heute genug. Eine Sache noch ..." Wobbel griff in die Innentasche seines legeren Jacketts und zog etwas hinaus. „Ich habe hier etwas, das wohl Ihnen gehören dürfte, zumindest aber für Sie bestimmt ist."  
Neugierig blickte Harry auf die noch geschlossene Faust von Wobbel und fragte: „Was ist es?"

Der Elf öffnete seine Hand. In der Handinnenfläche lag ein roter Stein. Völlig verdattert nahm er den Stein von Wobbel entgegen.

„Das ist ..."

Unfassbar. Unglaublich. Unwirklich.

„Woher hast du den?" Harry fühlte das Gewicht des Steins, betrachtete die Unebenheiten. Den Stein der Weisen hielt er schon einmal in der Hand. Er war es. Harrys Blick fiel auf die Feuerschale des Phönix. „Das war die Verhärtung! Der Stein war in Fawkes' Körper." Harry stand auf, um zum Vogel hinüberzugehen. Er betrachtete den schlafenden Fawkes, als er sprach, doch er sprach zu sich selbst. „Hast du ihn für Albus verwahrt?" Diese Frage beantwortete Harry für sich selbst. „Nein, du hast ihm den Stein genommen. Deswegen bist du auch zu mir zurückgekommen und nicht zu ihm."

In diesem Moment hatte Harry eine Idee. Er wusste ganz genau, was er mit dem Stein anfangen wollte. 


	207. Himmel voller Geigen

Hi **Paule**,

ich frage mich nicht nur, wo mißglückte Tränke hinverschwinden, sondern woher Dinge kommen, die man per Aufrufezauber herholt. Diebstahl?  
Vielen Dank für das Lob wegen der Textbrücken. :) Buch 7 - 14 klingt irgendwie schön.

Hi **Daniel**,

Severus wurde nicht das erste Mal von demselben Kleinkind belästigt. Nicholas scheint sich auf den Tränkemeister fixiert zu haben. Pech für Severus. ;)  
Was Harry mit dem Stein vorhat, wird er nicht so schnell verraten. Hermine und Severus wären eine gute Alternative. Bei denen wäre der Stein gut aufgehoben.

Hi **ES**,

bei den langen Kapiteln und den kleinen Handlungen, die noch offen sind, ist das Ende für euch Leser noch nicht ganz so nahe. Noch Konflikte einbauen? Nein, ich behandle nur die, die noch bestehen, das reicht vollkommen aus ;)  
Keine Sorge, die Nebenplots, an die man vielleicht gar nicht mehr denkt, werden noch ihr Ende finden müssen, bevor das eigentliche Ende der Geschichte kommt.  
Natürlich darfst du dir die FF ausdrucken und binden lassen, solange du kein Geld damit verdienst oder sie als deine ausgibst. Du wärst nicht die Erste, die das macht :D

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen  


* * *

Die Sonne strahlte, einige Vögel trällerten fröhlich und der Sommerwind ließ die Baumwipfel rauschen. Zu den Geräuschen passte nicht das helle Geklimper, das Hermine ab und zu vernehmen konnte. Müde blinzelte sie. Das Erste, was sie erblickte, war Severus im Nebenbett – mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und einem leeren Frühstückstablett auf dem Schoß. Er nahm einen Schluck und schloss dabei genüsslich die Augen. Sie war im Krankenflügel. Hermine streckte sich und schüttelte die Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern.

„Ah", kam es von nebenan, „du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden."  
Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Ich habe mich selten so ausgeschlafen gefühlt."  
„Das hast du dir auch verdient. Gestern habe ich deinen Schlaf mit meinem Leben verteidigt."  
Hermine setzte sich auf, ließ die Beine baumeln. „Mit deinem Leben?"  
Severus rechter Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Der Besuch war sehr, was soll ich sagen, aufdringlich und schwer von Kapee."  
„Wer war das?"  
„Dein Patenkind."  
Hermine grinste. „Der ist noch klein und nicht 'schwer von Kapee', Severus."  
„Du meinst, die Begriffsstutzigkeit lässt mit dem Alter nach?"  
„War doch bei Draco auch so."  
Severus zog kurz beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wenn du das sagst."  
Von gegenüber hörte man Protest. „Hey, ich bin im Zimmer!"  
„War doch nur Spaß", lachte Hermine, bevor sie die Bettdecke vollends zurückwarf und vom Bett hüpfte. Erst da bemerkte, dass sie keine Hose trug. „Huch!" Zum Glück war sie nicht komplett ausgezogen.  
„Deine Kleidung liegt auf dem Stuhl. Poppy war so frei ..."

Während Hermine sich die Hose anzog, bemerkte sie die vielen Dinge, die auf Severus' Nachttisch standen. Neugierig nahm sie eine der Karten in die Hand. Ein Genesungsgruß des Hauses Slytherin. Alle neunzehn Schüler hatten unterschrieben. Severus ließ ihr die Freiheit, auch andere Grußkarten zu lesen. Da stand eine aufgeklappte Karte von Remus. Der Schokofrosch davor gehörte dazu. Besonders staunte Hermine bei einer Karte, die von Sirius und Anne unterzeichnet war. Bei dem Spruch musste sie lachen, bevor sie ihn laut vorlas: „'Keine Sorge, alle Tränke, die man dir einflößt, hat man vorher an Wichteln getestet.'. Das ist typisch er."  
„Ich finde es frech!"  
„Unsinn", widersprach Hermine, „das soll dich aufheitern." Sie überflog die anderen Karten. Albus, Minerva, fast das gesamte Kollegium. Eigens gezüchtete Blumen von Pomona waren in einer Vase untergebracht. Eine Genesungskarte mit dem Sternbild des Steinbocks erweckte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Aurora und Septina wünschten gute Besserung. „Das ist doch nett, dass alle an dich denken."  
„Es macht den Tisch voll", nörgelte Severus, obwohl er die freundliche Geste seiner Mitmenschen tatsächlich zu schätzen wusste.  
„Vielleicht bringe ich dir nachher auch was Schickes mit."  
„Einen Gefallen kannst du mir tun. Bring Zeitungen mit, drei verschiedene. Ich möchte wissen, was die Presse schreibt. Wie ich gehört habe, sind Lucius, Draco und ich nicht die Einzigen, denen das passiert ist."  
„Mach ich doch glatt", versicherte sie.  
Eine eine von Poppys Schwestern betrat das Krankenzimmer, um die leeren Frühstückstabletts abzuholen. Es war Esther. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Möchten Sie auch etwas frühstücken?"  
„Wenn es keine Umstände macht? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Hermine blickte sich um, erspähte aber nirgends eine Uhr.  
Die Schwester zog ihre Taschenuhr. „Es ist fast neun."  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wiederholte Hermine. „Fast neun? Herrje, ich muss zur Apotheke!"  
Sofort griff sie nach ihren Schuhen, doch bei den Schnürsenkeln verhedderte sie sich und machte versehentlich einen Knoten rein, weshalb Severus gemächlich den Rat gab: „Eile mit Weile! Hektik ist kein guter Beginn für einen Tag."  
Danke ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie den Knoten halbwegs entfernt. „Du hast gut reden! Ich will nicht, dass uns die Kunden wegbleiben, weil die denken, wir öffnen nur, wenn wir Lust dazu haben." Mit einem Male wurde sie ruhig. „Moment, ich habe am Samstag ein Schild rausgehängt. 'Wegen familiären Gründen geschlossen.'"  
„Müsste es nicht heißen 'Wegen familiärer Gründe geschlossen.'?", stichelte Severus. Wegen seiner Worte fing er sich eine Grimasse ein, die Hermine extra für ihn schnitt.  
„Werden wir jetzt kleinkariert, ja? Ich würde sagen, das ist ein Zeichen der Genesung. Darf ich mal nach deinem Arm sehen?" Sie war bereits ums Bett gegangen.  
„Nur zu."

Die Schale unter seinem Arm war vor dem Frühstück gewechselt worden, vermutete Hermine, denn dort fanden sich nur wenige Tropfen Wundflüssigkeit an. Vorsichtig hob sie das Tuch. Die Wunde war nur noch halb so groß, keinesfalls mehr so tief wie gestern. Elle und Speiche lagen nicht mehr frei, sondern wurden von neuem Muskelgewebe verdeckt. Um das Loch herum hatten sich überall neue Zellen gebildet. Man konnte die fast weiße Fettschicht sehen, die bei Severus sehr dünn war. Auch Sehnen und Adern hatten sich aus dem Nichts gebildet. Die Haut um die Wunde herum war schneeweiß, weil die Melaninbildung offenbar noch nicht abgeschlossen war.

„Was sagt die Expertin?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Tut es denn noch weh?"  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"  
„Nach Schmerzen." Vorsichtig legte sie das Tuch wieder über die Wunde. „Es sind nur noch sechs oder sieben Zentimeter. Gestern begann die Wunde knapp unter dem Ellenbogen, jetzt befindet sie sich fast in der Mitte des Unterarms. Ich würde sagen, spätestens übermorgen sollte sie verheilt sein, wenn das Tempo so bleibt."  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt."  
Mit einem Lächeln versprach Hermine: „Ich werde dich zur Mittagszeit besuchen."  
„Du hast genug zu tun."  
„Mag sein, aber meinen Zeitplan gestalte ich selber."

Sie ging nicht gleich, wie Severus es vermutet hatte. Es war Draco, zu dem sie sich einen Moment lang gesellte. Sie flüsterten. So sehr sich Severus auch anstrengte, er konnte nicht hören, was die beiden sagten. Am Ende lächelten beide, nickten sich zu. Plötzlich kam Hermine nochmals auf ihn zu und gab ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange, als wäre es eine alltägliche Geste.

„Gute Besserung!" Sie winkte und machte sich auf zum Kamin.  
Irgendetwas schien mit seinem Wahrnehmungsvermögen nicht zu stimmen, dachte Severus, denn den Kuss spürte er noch immer, so als würde Hermine noch bei ihm verweilen. Seine Augen fanden die von Draco. Sein Patensohn wagte es, breit zu grinsen und die Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen zu lassen. „Na warte", warnte Severus vor und griff mit der gesunden Hand nach der Packung Schokofrosch, die er als rügenden Gruß mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu ihm hinüberwarf. Aufgrund der Bewegung schmerzte sein linker Arm, doch die Genugtuung kam auf der Stelle. Als Draco die Packung im Flug fing, bewegte er auch seinen verwundeten Arm versehentlich. Beide stöhnten laut auf, sogen vor Schmerz Luft durch die Zähne ein, was Poppy bemerkte, als sie gerade das Krankenzimmer betrat.  
„Meine Güte", sie stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte, „was ist denn hier los? Ich dachte, die Schmerzen seien erträglich?" Keiner von beiden verlor ein Wort.

Im Erdgeschoss war man weniger wortkarg. Ginny war aufgestanden und beschwerte sich, dass man sie so lange hat schlafen lassen. Für das Frühstück brauchte sie eine ganze Weile, denn wegen der verletzten Fingerkuppen konnte sie kaum Druck auf die Gabel ausüben.

„Ich kann dich ja füttern." Harry meinte es nur gut, aber sein Vorschlag fand keinen Anklang.  
„Du kannst es auch lassen. Gib mir lieber von dem Rührei, das muss ich nicht schneiden." Während Harry ihr etwas auf den Teller tat, fragte sie Wobbel: „Wie spät ist es?"  
„Kurz nach neun, Miss Weasley."  
„Ah, gut! Um zehn ist die theoretische Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst die doch nicht machen? Du musst dich ausruhen! Albus hat Draco gestern gesagt, dass er sich wegen der Prüfungen keine Sorgen machen muss. Er kann alle nachholen. Das gilt bestimmt auch für dich."  
„Ich bin aber nicht bettlägerig wie Draco. Die Prüfung bekomme ich schon hin."  
„Ginny", er reichte ihr den Teller mit Rührei, „du hast eine Menge durchgemacht. Man hat dir Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, hat dich ohne was zu essen eingesperrt und man hat dir gedroht. Du standest unter großem Stress und jetzt willst du dich noch in dem Prüfungsstress aussetzen? Darf ich da ein Machtwort sprechen?"  
„Mir geht es gut!", wollte sie ihm weismachen.  
„Ja, das habe ich heute Nacht gesehen, als du einen Albtraum hattest."  
„Natürlich verarbeite ich diese Erlebnisse in meinen Träumen. Das ist völlig normal und darüber hinaus gesund!"  
„Du bist ein verdammter Dickkopf, Ginny!"  
„Ich bin eine Weasley!", entgegnete sie mit Stolz.  
Harry stöhnte. „Von mir aus, dann mach die Prüfung. Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann versprich mir, dass du zu Madam Pomfrey gehst."  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen."  
„Und denk dran, dass Kingsley dich heute noch sprechen möchte."  
„Harry", stöhnte sie genervt, „ich bin kurz davor, dich 'Mama' zu nennen. Geh die Sache etwas gelassener an."

Bei dem Gedanken war Harry nicht wohl. Man wusste nicht genau, was die Muggel Ginny gespritzt hatten. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn Madam Pomfrey sie ein oder zwei Tage beobachten würde, um eventuelle Folgeschäden auszuschließen. Mittel mit narkotischer Wirkung gingen oftmals aufs Herz und auf den Kreislauf. Er würde noch vor der Prüfung mit Professor Tofty sprechen, damit der ein Auge auf Ginny werfen könnte. Gedankenverloren griff er zu der Rose aus Marzipan und betrachtete das Wunderwerk seiner stablosen Magie, auch wenn er noch immer nicht wusste, ob Wobbel dahinter steckte.

„Hier, Ginny", er reichte ihr die Rose, „für dich."  
„Danke! Oh, Marzipan. Ich liebe Marzipan!"  
„Weiß ich doch."

Plötzlich bellte der Hund auf, so dass Ginny und Harry zu ihm hinüberschauten. Nicholas war bei dem Tier und streichelte ihn grob. Der Hund wedelte wie verrückt mit dem Schwanz, bellte nochmals vor Freude. Nicholas machte ihn nach und sagte „Wau!".

„Na, wenigstens kann er schon mit Tieren reden", merkte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln an. „Hallo Spatz!" Der Junge schaute zu ihm rüber. „Komm her, Dr. Doolittle." Nicholas kam nicht. Stattdessen erklomm er den Hund, der sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Kaum lag der Junge auf dem weichen Rücken, stand Severus' Haustier auf. Harry stutzte. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden auf einem Hund reiten sehen."  
„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal." Ginny schaute sich um. „Wo ist die Kamera?"

Nachdem einige Fotos geschossen wurden, war es für Ginny Zeit zu gehen. Bevor Harry ihr noch einen guten Ratschlag mit auf den Weg gab, kam sie ihm zuvor. „Ich verspreche, ich gehe zu Madam Pomfrey, wenn es mir nicht gut gehen sollte."  
„Gut, dann wünsche ich viel Glück bei der Prüfung!"  
„Ich werde nicht über ein Mies hinauskommen, da mache ich mir nichts vor. Bis später."

Ginny war weg und Harry müsste auch bald zum Unterricht, der für ihn heute zum Glück erst um zehn begann.

„Wobbel, würde es dir was ausmachen, mit Severus' Hund spazieren zu gehen?"  
„Nein, Sir. Das wollte ich sowieso. Den Jungen nehme ich gleich mit an die frische Luft."  
„Perfekt! Und Wobbel ...?" Der Elf schaute ihn aufmerksam an. „Pass ein bisschen auf Ginny auf, ja?"  
„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Potter."  
Harry stand bereits auf und schwang sich seine Tasche um, in der sich die Hausaufgaben der Zweitklässler befanden. Auf dem Weg zur Tür blieb er stehen und fasste sich in die Hosentasche, in der er den Stein der Weisen verstaut hatte. Mit dem roten Gebilde ging er auf Wobbel zu. „Verwahre ihn bitte für mich und kein Wort zu irgendjemandem. Außerdem brauche ich deine Hilfe. Ich möchte ein wenig recherchieren. Könntest du, während ich arbeite, schon mal nach Büchern Ausschau halten? Shibby kann dir dabei helfen. Ich brauche alles, was mit dem Stein der Weisen, mit Nicolas Flamel und diesbezüglich mit Alchemie zu tun hat."  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Als Wobbel den Stein betrachtete, schien er von Unbehagen eingenommen. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie damit vorhaben?"  
Harry lächelte. „Es geht um ein Geschenk, das ich so schnell wie möglich fertig haben möchte."  
„Sir? Sie spielen doch nicht mit dem Gedanken, Mr. Flamel nachzueifern?"  
„In gewisser Hinsicht schon, aber es wird eine einmalige Sache sein, Wobbel. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor, mein Leben um hunderte von Jahren zu verlängern."  
„Gut!" Der Elf war sichtlich erleichtert. „Es wäre nämlich schade, wenn Sie nicht eines Tages zur Ruhe kämen, nur weil Sie dem Irrglauben erlegen sind, stets für das Wohl der Gemeinschaft sorgen zu müssen."

Diese Worte wiederholte Harry mehrmals in Gedanken. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Wobbel eine Andeutung auf Albus machte.

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Wobbel. Ich habe nicht vor, eigennützig zu handeln." Er schenkte seinem Freund ein Lächeln, bevor er die Tür öffnete und sich auf den Weg zur Klasse machte.

Harry traf Professor Tofty, bei dem auch er damals seine schriftliche Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei abgelegt hatte. Man unterhielt sich nett. Bei seinem Wunsch, Professor Tofty möge Ginny im Auge behalten, war er weniger subtil vorgegangen als er gehofft hatte. Der Prüfer wollte seiner Bitte trotzdem nachkommen. Vor der großen Halle warteten bereits die Prüflinge. Ginny wurde stürmisch von ihren Mitschülern begrüßt. Es war keine Zeit, um alles zu erzählen. Professor Tofty öffnete die Türen. Drinnen befanden sich Lehrer, die während der Prüfung darauf achten sollten, dass niemand schummelte. Jeder setzte sich still, kramte dann Feder und Tintenfass aus der Tasche.

Auch bei Harry ging die Arbeit los. Seine Schüler waren ausgeglichen und fröhlich. Er ließ sie noch einen Moment flüstern und lachen, während er die Hausaufgaben aus seiner Tasche zog und sie verteilte. Bei einem Schüler hielt er inne und blätterte das Heft auf. Mit einem Zeigefinger deutete er auf schwarze Striche, die überall auf dem Text verteilt waren und definitiv keine Buchstaben darstellten.

„Was ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Der Schüler schaute ehrfürchtige zu ihm hinauf und erklärte schüchtern: „Meine Eule hatte Tinte an den Füßen und ist über meine Hausaufgaben gelaufen."  
Harry stellte sich das bildlich vor und begann zu lachen. „Danke für die Erklärung. Ich habe schon gedacht, Sie wollten mir kodierte Nachrichten übermitteln." An die Klasse gewandt sagte er: „Schaut euch die Fehler in den Hausaufgaben an. Wir gehen sie heute nach und nach durch."

Die Schüler begannen zu lesen. Nicht weit entfernt von Harrys Klassenzimmer wurden den Prüflingen gerade ihre Aufgaben überreicht – mit dem Text nach unten.

„So, meine Damen und Herren", begann Professor Tofty, „sobald ich das Zeichen gebe, drehen Sie das Pergament um und beginnen mit der Beantwortung der Fragen."

Das Zeichen war ein lauter Gongschlag. Das Rascheln unzähliger Blätter, die gewendet wurden, ertönte durch den Saal. Es kehrte Ruhe ein. Hier und da stöhnte jemand, bis nur noch das kratzende Geräusch schreibender Federn zu hören war.

'Verdammt', dachte Ginny, 'die Koboldaufstände.' Sie wusste alle Hintergründe: die Daten, die Ursachen, die Kämpfe, die Orte. Das Problem war nur, dass man nichts von den Koboldaufständen erzählen konnte, wenn man sich die Namen der Kobolde nicht merken konnte. War jetzt Eargit der Hässliche der Abgeordnete bei der ersten Versammlung des Magischen Rats oder war das Alguff der Abstoßende? Ginny seufzte und nahm letztendlich einen Kinderabzählreim zu Hilfe. Einer von beiden war es. Die Chance von fünfzig zu fünfzig war größer als bei einem x-beliebigen Gewinnspiel. Ginny schrieb und schrieb. Wenigstens die Daten sollten alle chronologisch und korrekt sein.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kribbelten ihre Finger, nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde sogen sich die Pflaster an Daumen und Zeigefinger mit Blut voll. Der leichte Druck, den sie auf die Feder ausübte, reichte aus, um die Wunden rund ums Nagelbett wieder zu öffnen. Plötzlich stand jemand bei ihr und nahm ihr das Tageslicht. Professor Tofty betrachtete sie. Mit mildem Gesichtsausdruck nahm er ihr die Feder aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Sie gehen besser zu Madam Pomfrey", empfahl er. „Ich werde vermerken, dass Sie aufgrund Ihrer physischen Einschränkungen die Prüfungen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachholen werden." Professor Tofty hatte sich kurzgehalten, um die anderen Schüler nicht unnötig abzulenken. Resignierend packte Ginny ihre Sachen ein und verließ die große Halle, um den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen.

Draco blickte sie fragend an, so dass Ginny ihre rechte Hand in die Höhe hielt. Die blutigen Pflaster zeigten den Grund ihres Besuchs. „Wie es aussieht", begann sie entmutigt, „werden wir beide die Prüfungen zusammen nachholen. Man hat mich eben rausgeschmissen."  
„Ich glaube kaum", hörte man Severus Stimme von Gegenüber, „dass man die Fürsorge eines Prüfers als 'Rausschmiss' bezeichnen kann."  
„Sie haben Recht, Professor Snape. Meine Äußerung war unpassend. Trotzdem hätte ich gern mit allen anderen zusammen ... Ach, ist schon gut."  
Mit der gesunden Hand zeigte Draco auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. „Setz dich doch, Ginny. Kannst mir etwas Gesellschaft leisten."  
Sie verstand, dass ihm langweilig war und wollte für Abwechslung sorgen. „Wie geht's dem Arm?"  
„Heute schon viel besser. Ich hoffe, dass morgen nichts mehr übrig ist."  
Während sie auf Poppy wartete, erzählte sie: „Ich habe mich vorhin mit unserem Team unterhalten. Sie haben Angst, dass sie mit dem Ausfall von uns beiden das letzte Spiel verlieren werden."  
„Werden sie nicht!", widersprach Draco energisch. „Unsere beiden Ersatzspieler sind genauso klasse. Unser Team hat auch ohne uns die gleichen Chancen. Das musst du ihnen klarmachen! Wenn sie zweifeln, dann ist das ein Schritt in Richtung Niederlage."  
Severus hörte nur einzelne Wörter des Gesprächs und fragte unverhofft: „Über was redet ihr da?"  
„Über Quidditch." Dracos Antwort löste ein brummendes Geräusch bei Severus aus. Er unterließ es tunlichst, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, obwohl ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fiel.  
Von der kurzen Unterbrechung ließen die beiden sich nicht beirren. Draco versicherte Ginny: „Wenn Slytherin das letzte Spiel gegen Gryffindor gewinnt, dann ist der Pokal unser!"  
„Denk dran, dass ich in Gryffindor bin", erinnerte sie ihn.  
„Was denn? Wirst du jetzt parteiisch, wo du die ganze Zeit über ..."  
Sie lachte. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Es wäre mal was anderes, wenn diese Mannschaft gewinnt. Ich wünsche es mir sogar. Was wäre ein besserer Beweis für den Zusammenhalt aller vier Häuser als unser Team?"  
„Das wäre einzigartig, wenn wir gewinnen würden. Meinst du, das würde in die Geschichte einfließen?"  
Ginny nickte. „In die Geschichte Hogwarts' ganz bestimmt."  
Nachdenklich nickte Draco, als er plötzlich eine Idee hatte. „Ginny, du musst das unserem Team genau so erklären! Als historisches Ereignis. Mach ihnen klar, dass es nicht nur ein normaler Häusersieg wäre, sondern etwas Einmaliges, etwas Besonderes. Die Bedeutung hinter einem Sieg ist viel größer, als nur einen Pokal in den Händen zu halten. Motiviere sie! Ich kann hier leider nicht weg und ich befürchte, Madam Pomfrey würde nicht das ganze Team reinlassen, damit wir eine Besprechung abhalten können."

Kaum hatte Draco von ihr gesprochen, kam sie auch schon. Madam Pomfrey steuerte mit Tupfern und einem Fläschchen in der Hand auf Ginny zu, um ihre Finger zu begutachten. Hinter ihr trat Remus ein, der breit grinsend stehen blieb, um die anwesenden Menschen zu betrachten. Er grüßte Draco und auch Ginny, ging aber zu Severus hinüber.

„Guten Morgen, Severus." Skeptisch blickte Severus zu seinem Kollegen, der neben dem Bett Platz nahm. „Wie geht's?"  
„Was wollen Sie hier?"  
Remus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Hatten wir das nicht schon hinter uns?"  
„Was?"  
„Das Siezen meine ich."  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, doch Remus hatte Recht. „Das war ein Versehen."  
„Und das können wir ruhig beibehalten." Noch immer über das ganze Gesicht strahlend überflog Remus mit den Augen den voll bepackten Nachttisch und vermisste etwas „Ah, hat der Schokofrosch geschmeckt?" Bevor Severus in die Verlegenheit kam, erklären zu müssen, warum Draco den verputzt hatte, nickte er einfach. Ungefragt griff Remus zu der Karte von Sirius und las den Text, lachte dann amüsiert, was Severus nicht kommentierte. „Wie fühlst du dich heute?"  
„Warum so aufdringlich?"  
Mit einer Hand zeigte Remus auf sich selbst. „Ich? Ich bin doch nicht aufdringlich."  
„Was verschafft mir die ...?" Severus verstummte, so dass Remus den Rest des Satzes übernahm.  
„Die Ehre?"  
„Nein", widersprach Severus nur halbherzig grantig, „mir ist nur so schnell kein anderer Begriff eingefallen." Er betrachtete das Gesicht seines Besuchs. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und es machte ihn rasend, den Grund für Remus' gute Laune nicht zu kennen, also fragte er: „Was grinst du die ganze Zeit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?"  
Das Grinsen wurde – was Severus nicht für möglich gehalten hatte – noch breiter. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du schon davon gehört hast, aber gestern ... Sirius war bei mir und hat mir die frohe Botschaft übermittelt ..."  
„Meine Güte, komm endlich auf den Punkt!"  
„Greyback!"

Bei dem Namen lief selbst Severus ein Schauer über den Rücken. Greyback war gleich nach Voldemort der finsterste Geselle, dem er jemals begegnet war. Eigentlich war Greyback noch schlimmer, denn wo Voldemort auf einen gewissen Stil geachtet hatte, zumindest aber vertraut mit Körperhygiene gewesen war, war der Werwolf schon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt abstoßend. Der Mann war ein Koloss, massig und groß. Was Severus besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben war: er stank. Greyback stank Meilen gegen den Wind nach Blut und Schweiß. Jeder frei lebende Wolf war ein saubereres Tier gewesen als dieser Mann.

„Was ist mit Greyback?"  
Remus hatte es doch geschafft, Severus' Neugierde zu wecken. „Er ist geschnappt worden!"  
„Nein, wirklich! Das ist fantastisch!" Diese Nachricht war für Severus ein absolutes Highlight während des trostlosen Aufenthalts im Krankenhausflügel. „Na los, erzähl schon!"

Der Aufforderung kam Remus gern nach. Er erzählte und erzählte, nahm dabei seine Hände zu Hilfe. Mit Schadenfreude in den Augen hörte Severus aufmerksam zu, als die Stelle mit Seidenschnabel kam. Er bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass seine Mundwinkel sich von ganz allein nach oben bewegten und auch nicht, dass Ginny und Poppy längst wieder gegangen waren. Jedes einzelne Wort von Remus, jede Geste zog das Band der Freundschaft nur noch fester. Severus war froh, diese Nachricht nicht erst aus den Zeitungen zu erfahren, sondern von einem – das gestand er sich nun ein – Freund.

„So, ich muss dann mal wieder." Remus blickte auf seine Uhr. „Meine Freistunde ist gleich vorbei."  
„Ich danke vielmals für die gute Nachricht, Remus."  
Die Verwendung des Vornamens zauberte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du bist bald wieder auf den Beinen." Remus erhob sich und griff in seine Tasche. Er legte eine weitere Schokofroschpackung auf Severus' Nachttisch. „Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts. Bis dann."

Obwohl Severus Bitterschokolade vorzog, hatte er Appetit auf den Schokofrosch. Es war möglich, dass die Geschichte über Greybacks Festnahme ihn versöhnlich stimmte. Oder dass er das Geschenk eines Freundes mit entsprechendem Respekt behandelt wollte, anstatt es durch das Zimmer zu werfen. Mit der rechten Hand fummelte er den Verschluss der Packung auseinander und klappte den Deckel auf. Der Frosch sprang, bevor Severus ihn greifen konnte.

„Verdammt!"  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Draco verwundert, sah dann aber noch rechtzeitig den Schokofrosch, wie der von Severus' Bett hüpfte und unbeweglich auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Meist bekam die verzauberte Schokolade nur einen guten Sprung hin.  
Draco wollte beschwichtigen. „Ich kauf dir einen neuen, wenn ich hier raus bin." Ein missgelauntes Brummen war die Antwort, doch Draco wusste abzulenken. „Wen hast du?"  
„Was?"  
„Die berühmten Hexen und Zauberer! Wen hast du?"  
Mit seinen Fingern fischte Severus die Karte vom Boden der Packung heraus und drehte sie um. Die Karte übte eine hypnotische Wirkung auf ihn aus. Er konnte sein Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. „Die Nummer achtzehn."  
Draco schnaufte. „Als ob ich alle der Karten im Kopf hätte. Wer ist die achtzehn?"  
„Hermine." Weil Draco zu ihm hinüberstarrte, legte er die Karte auf seinen Tisch. „Hast du es schon mal gespielt?"  
„Was? Das Kartenspiel? Nein."  
„Das sollten wir mal in Angriff nehmen. Es ist in gewisser Weise unterhaltsam. Kommt natürlich drauf an, mit wem man spielt." Die Erinnerung an sein erstes Spiel kam zurück. Das war der Tag, an dem Harry sich auf den Zauberstab gesetzt hatte.  
„In dem Schokofrosch, den du mir vorhin rübergeworfen hast, war die Karte vom Minister."

Besagter Minister war nicht nur in Form einer Schokofroschkarte in Hogwarts anwesend, sondern höchst persönlich. Nach einer Unterredung mit dem Direktor suchte er seinen Schwiegersohn in spe auf. Er fing Harry noch vor dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle ab.

„Harry, auf ein Wort?" Arthur deutete mit einer Hand auf den Schulhof, der sich langsam leerte, weil den Schülern der Magen knurrte. Zusammen steuerten sie eine der steinernen Bänke an, auf der sie Platz nahmen. Arthur betrachtete den Hof, atmete tief ein und aus. Die unbekümmerten Jahre der eigenen Schulzeit spiegelte sich in den Augen des Ministers wider. Plötzlich zeigte er mit dem Finger in eine Richtung. „Da hinten in der Ecke", Arthur ließ die Hand in seinen Schoß fallen, „da habe ich Molly das erste Mal geküsst." Harry musste lächeln, als er sich das vorstellte und Arthur tat es ihm gleich. „Das war pure Magie, Harry. Mit nur sechzehn Jahren zu wissen, dass man den Menschen im Arm hält, mit dem man sein Leben verbringen würde." Harry wusste nicht, auf was Arthur hinaus wollte, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ginny und du ... Ihr hattet einen schweren Start, aber am Ende konnte euch nichts aufhalten." Arthur drehte sich zu Harry und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich möchte dir danken, Harry."  
„Wofür?"  
„Dass du es in die Hand genommen hast, dass du sie befreit hast."  
„Dafür muss mir niemand danken, Arthur."  
„Aber ich möchte! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Ängste ich ausgestanden habe. Ich war bereit, alles wegzuwerfen, für das ich gearbeitet habe, um meine Tochter zu retten. Nichts war wichtiger. Mir gingen so viele Pläne durch den Kopf. Ich habe mir aus der Mysteriumsabteilung sogar schon einen Zeitumkehrer besorgt, den ich dir gegeben hätte, wenn irgendetwas schiefgelaufen wäre."

Mit einem Male durchschaute Harry eine Sache, hinter deren Lösung er lange Zeit nicht gekommen war. Aberdeen. Sein zweites Ich. Die Warnung vor dem Feuer im Hotel.

„Arthur?" Diesmal legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Begleiters. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du mir schon einmal einen Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt hast."  
„Hab ich?" Von der Nachricht war Arthur überrascht, aber auch amüsiert. „Wann war das?"  
„Zu einem Zeitpunkt, den Hermine, Sirius und Severus nicht überlebt haben."  
„Oh", machte der Minister, der sich nur für einen kurzen Augenblick vorstellte, wie das Leben ohne diese drei Personen verlaufen wäre. Unerwartet lachte Arthur auf. „Da bin ich aber froh, dass ich mich so gut auf mich verlassen kann."  
„Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie mein zukünftiges Ich an diesen Zeitumkehrer gekommen ist. Fragen konnte ich niemanden, weil es verboten ist, sich in die Vergangenheit einzumischen."  
„Ja, das ist es."  
„Aber wer sollte das schon überprüfen?", winkte Harry ab.  
„Die Mysteriumsabteilung."  
Arthur gab die Antwort so selbstsicher und schnell, dass Harry sie nicht anzweifeln wollte, doch er stutzte. „Die prüfen so was?"  
„Natürlich! Einige Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung sind vor jeglichen Änderungen der Zeit geschützt. Ändert jemand den Ablauf, dann geht das nicht an ihnen vorbei. Nach eigenem Ermessen entscheiden sie, ob die veränderte Zeitlinie beibehalten wird oder ob der Zeitreisende eine Strafe bekommen soll. Ich nehme an, man hat mich nicht angeschwärzt, weil ich Zaubereiminister bin."

Sofort musste Harry an Sirius denken und wie er ihn in der dritten Klasse befreit hatten. Damals glaubte er, außer Hermine, Albus und ihm würde niemand wissen, dass sie das nur mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers bewerkstelligt hatten, doch offenbar gab es eine Handvoll Menschen in der Mysteriumsabteilung, die davon Kenntnis hatte. Möglicherweise hatte man bei ihm auch ein Auge zugedrückt, weil er Harry Potter war. Das Schicksal eines jeden war mit dem Schicksal aller anderen Menschen verknüpft, so wie Harrys Schicksal mit dem von Voldemort verbunden war.

„Warum ist eigentlich nie jemand zurückgereist und hat Tom Riddle unschädlich gemacht?"  
Arthur zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, das wäre einfach gewesen, nicht wahr? Solche Überlegungen gab es schon häufig. Zurückreisen und sich der 'unangenehmen Sache entledigen'." Arthur seufzte. „Es ist eine Sache, den Tod von Menschen mit einer Zeitreise zu verhindern, aber eine ganz andere, wenn man jemanden töten will. Die Herren und Damen von der Mysteriumsabteilung haben ein äußerst ausgeprägtes Rechtsempfinden, das nicht jeder nachvollziehen kann. Bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt hat sich Riddle nichts zu schulden kommen lassen und einen Unschuldigen dürfte man nicht bestrafen, sagten sie. Später, als er seinen ersten Mord begangen hat, war er zwar schuldig, aber bereits viel zu stark. Du warst die einzige Möglichkeit, Riddle zu besiegen."  
„Dann hätte ich doch zurückreisen können und ..."  
„Harry, bitte", Arthur fasste sich an die Schläfen, „ich bekomme schon immer bei Gesprächen mit GeHa Kopfschmerzen, wenn wir das Thema 'Zeitreise' behandeln. Fang du bitte nicht auch noch an."  
„Wer ist GeHa?"  
„Ein Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ginny hat ihn auch kennen gelernt, als sie ihm die Prophezeiung von Trelawney mitteilte. GeHa kann die Umstände einer Änderung der Zeitlinie wunderbar erklären. Für einen Moment war ich sogar erleuchtet, als er detailliert darlegte, warum man Voldemort nicht mit Hilfe einer Zeitreise vernichten könnte. Ich habe es für einen Augenblick sogar verstanden, wirklich verstanden, aber dieser Moment ist schon lange vorübergezogen. Ich könnte nicht mal mehr die Hälfte von seinen Argumenten wiedergeben. Das ist ein viel zu kompliziertes und komplexes Thema, Harry." Arthur blickte in den Himmel, in dem die abgeregneten Wolken aufrissen. „Die Sonne kommt raus." Auch Harry hob den Kopf. Strahlenbüschel schossen durch die Lücken der riesigen Wolke hinab auf die Erde. Das normale Lichtphänomen der Atmosphäre wirkte wie einer der mächtigsten und atemberaubendsten Zauber, die es gab. „Ich bin so stolz", Arthur blickte ihm in die Augen, „dass du mein Schwiegersohn wirst."  
„Und ich bin stolz, in eine so wunderbare Familie einheiraten zu dürfen." Harry hatte kaum etwas in seinem Leben ernster gemeint als das. Da der Minister gerade höchst persönlich hier war, wollte Harry natürlich einige Dinge in Erfahrung bringen. „Was hat man jetzt eigentlich mit den Muggeln gemacht, die Hilfe benötigen?"  
„Sie werden von Heilern betreut, wenn das notwendig ist und sie bekommen direkte Unterstützung vom Ministerium. Da ist übrigens eine Dame dabei, die dich gern wiedersehen würde. Miss Eleanor Monaghan. Sie möchte dir wohl danken, genauso wie ein Mr. Andersen."  
Harry nickte. Mit den beiden war er gut ausgekommen. „Sag mir, wo ich sie finden kann und ich werde sie besuchen."  
„Das werde ich", versicherte Arthur.  
Einen Moment zögerte Harry, weil er eigentlich nichts mehr damit zu tun haben wollte, aber es interessierte ihn zu sehr, als dass er es unter den Tisch fallen lassen könnte. „Was ist mit Hopkins?"  
Arthur spitzte die Lippen, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass dieser Fall ihm extrem viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. „Die Untersuchungen laufen noch. Er ist vorerst im Ministerium und wird von Heilern behandelt. Wie es aussieht, litt er schon als junger Mann unter dieser Erkrankung. Der Tumor ist aber nicht bösartig."  
Harry schnaufte ungläubig. „Aber er hat ihn bösartig gemacht."  
„Da hast du Recht. Die Legilimentik-Untersuchung hat bisher ergeben, dass Hopkins zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem der Tumor bei ihm eine Paranoia ausgelöst hat, zufällig auf den geschichtlichen Hintergrund seiner Familie aufmerksam geworden ist – auf den Hexenjäger Matthew Hopkins. Das hat Schuld- und Angstgefühle ausgelöst. Die Hänseleien seiner Mitschüler und die zeitgleich auftretenden Kopfschmerzen haben bei ihm den Wahn aufleben lassen, eine Hexe wollte sich an ihm für die Taten seines Vorfahren rächen. Mal sehen, ob unsere Leute die gesamte Hintergrundgeschichte von Hopkins rekonstruieren können. Er sprach von einem Gemälde seines Vorfahren, das mit ihm gesprochen haben soll." Harry horchte aufmerksam zu. „Das Gruselige ist, dass die Person auf dem Gemälde in der Erinnerung von Hopkins tatsächlich spricht. Die Lippen bewegen sich! Die Heiler sagen aber, es könnte sich nur um eine sehr lebendige Halluzination handeln. Man sieht per Legilimentik nur das, was derjenige selbst gesehen hat und wenn das Gehirn ihm etwas vorgegaukelt hat, das es nicht gibt ... Das ist der Grund, warum es so gefährlich ist, in die Gedanken einer geistig gestörten Person einzudringen. Die Heiler könnten dabei selbst Schaden nehmen."  
„Hat man das Gemälde schon untersucht?"  
„Wir haben es noch nicht gefunden. Es hing in dem Raum, der laut eurer Aussagen von Alejandro Abello gesprengt wurde. Es könnte zerstört sein. Wir suchen nach möglichen Überresten." Arthur klopfte ihm zwei Mal auf den Rücken. „Ich muss langsam los. Es wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich. Außerdem habe ich einen Termin mit dem anderen Minister."

Die beiden liefen gemütlich über den Schulhof zurück zum Eingangsbereich, wo Arthur sich von Harry verabschiedete. Mit den ganzen Informationen beschäftigte sich Harry allein. Er wollte Ginny mit seinen Überlegungen nicht belasten, ihr auch nichts von Hopkins erzählen. Sie war noch lange nicht über das hinweg, was sie erlebt hatte. Ein langer Weg stand bevor, um die Ängste zu bewältigen, die eine Entführung mit sich brachten. Ginny zeigte sich momentan ausschließlich von ihrer starken Seite, aber das war nur Fassade. Harry kannte sie gut genug. Er hatte während des Krieges eine Menge über posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen erfahren. Albträume waren nur der Anfang. Schlafstörungen könnten folgen sowie Depressionen, Schreckhaftigkeit oder der Verlust jeglicher Interessen. Sollte Ginny von ihren Erlebnissen eingeholt werden, wäre Harry zur Stelle, würde ihr unter die Arme greifen und sie wieder aufbauen.

Am zweiten Tag von Severus' Krankenhausaufenthalt wuchs Hermine die Arbeit in der Apotheke bereits über den Kopf. Ihr gestriges Gespräch mit Draco ließ auf Abhilfe hoffen. Durch Susan, die sich neben ihrem Beruf im Ministerium auch um Dracos geschäftliche Belange kümmerte, bekam Hermine die Adresse einer jungen Frau, die Arbeit suchte. Sie kontaktierte sie über den Kamin und machte einen Termin für abends.

Bis zum Abend war es noch eine lange Zeit. Es waren eine Menge Eulen gekommen, die schriftliche Bestellungen brachten, aber um die wollte sie sich später kümmern. Erst einmal musste sie das Geschäft öffnen – eine Stunde zu spät, weil sie mit dem Brauen im Rückstand war. Der erste Kunde bemerkte sie im Vorbeigehen und steuerte bereits die Tür an.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Callidita", grüßte Hermine.  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen? Ich habe am Samstag das Schild gelesen."  
„Er ist außer Lebensgefahr. Das sah vorgestern noch ganz anders aus." Sie marschierte schnurstracks hinter die Theke. „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Wieder Stachelschweinpastillen für den Herrn Papa?"  
Der Kunde lächelte breit. „Ganz genau. Und zusätzlich eine Salbe gegen Glieder- und Gelenkschmerzen."  
„Auch für Ihren Vater?"  
Mr. Callidita nickte. „Es geht ihm nicht besonders." Während Hermine die Ware in ein Gefäß füllte, erzählte ihr Kunde: „Wir haben vor einiger Zeit mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Wir besuchen demnächst das Gemälde unseres Vorfahren. Es wäre möglich, dass Corvinus' Portrait unserer Familie zugeführt wird, weil es sich nicht um ein Direktorenportrait handelt."  
„Das ist großartig! Ich freue mich für Sie. Grüßen Sie Corvinus doch bitte von mir."  
„Wird er sich denn an Sie erinnern?"  
Hermine nickte. „Ich denke schon. Wir haben immerhin eine Weile zusammen gewohnt."  
„Zusammen gewohnt?"  
„Na ja", Hermine lachte, „er hing bei mir im Wohnzimmer."

Der Vormittag verlief zum Glück ruhig. Hermine ging die Bestellungen durch. Nichts davon hatte sie vorrätig. Sie würde die ganze Nacht mit dem Brauen beschäftigt sein. Gegen Mittag schloss sie die Apotheke. Für Severus kaufte sie wieder drei verschiedene Zeitungen. Alle sprachen von dem Mysterium, das die Todesser heimgesucht hatte. Wie es aussah, hatte Arthur eine Pressemitteilung an die Medien geschickt. Ein unglücklicher Umstand hätte dafür gesorgt, dass das Mal der Todesser brennen würde. Eine Zeitschrift wagte zu spekulieren, dass möglicherweise Voldemort doch nicht tot wäre. Natürlich konnte nur der Tagesprophet so einen Unsinn verbreiten. Die anderen beiden Zeitungen – die Muggelpost und die Morgeneule – waren zurückhaltender, stellten dennoch ihre Theorien auf. Eine beinhaltete, dass Harry Potter mit dem Vorfall zu tun haben könnte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich sein Zauberstab dem von Voldemort ähnelte – einen identischen Kern aufwies. In der Muggelpost wurde der Vorfall genauer beschrieben. Ein Blick auf das Ende des Artikels brachte Aufklärung. Luna hatte ihn geschrieben. Wo sie die Zeit dafür hergenommen hatte war Hermine ein Rätsel.

Ihr abendlicher Besuch bei Severus brachte die Erkenntnis, dass Draco viel früher fit war als sein Patenonkel. Die Wunde war bei dem Blonden so gut verheilt, dass ein leichtes Verband ausreichte, damit die winzige, noch offene Stelle mit einer Salbe heilen würde. Bei Severus würde es länger dauern. Noch drei Tage. Innerlich seufzte Hermine, aber sie freute sich, Severus wenigstens am Wochenende wieder wohlauf zu wissen. Von Draco wusste sie, dass auch Lucius noch länger mit seiner Wunde zu kämpfen haben würde.

Später am Abend bekam Hermine Besuch. Es war die junge Frau, die Susan ihr vermittelt hatte. Susan hatte gebeten, die Bewerberin mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Während des Krieges hätte sie ein scheußliches Einzelschicksal durchstehen müssen.

„Miss Granger?" Die blauen Augen der jungen Frau strahlten eisige Kälte aus, doch trotzdem erkannte Hermine sie. Eine ehemalige Mitschülerin.  
Sie ergriff die Hand ihres Gastes. „Mrs. Greengrass?"  
„Nein, Miss", verbesserte sie höflich, wenn auch verbissen.  
„Kommen Sie doch bitte rein."

Die Küche sollte für gemütliche Atmosphäre sorgen, doch die junge Frau wies angebotene Getränke und Knabbereien zurück. Hermine ließ sich davon nicht stören, nahm sich selbst einen Tee.

„Wir kennen uns aus der Schule", stellte Hermine als Tatsache fest. Bei den ZAG-Prüfungen wurde Daphne wegen des Nachnamens direkt nach Hermine aufgerufen.  
„'Kennen' wäre ein wenig übertrieben."  
Über diese ablehnende Haltung war Hermine verwundert. Immerhin war es Miss Greengrass, die einen Job wollte. „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Hermine lächelte, doch ihr Gegenüber blieb ernst, so dass Hermines gute Laune gedämpft wurde. Verlegen blätterte sie in den Unterlagen, die Susan ihr geschickt hatte. „Sie haben noch nie gearbeitet?"  
„Ich hatte es nie nötig."  
„Warum wollen Sie jetzt arbeiten?"  
„Von dem Geld meines Vaters will ich nicht leben."  
„Ist er tot?" Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Das waren – zumindest in der Muggelwelt – Fragen, die nichts bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch zu suchen hatten.  
„Er ist vor knapp zwei Jahren inhaftiert worden."  
Hermine nahm sich fest vor, nichts Persönliches mehr zu fragen, auch wenn diese Antwort sie neugierig gemacht hatte. „Ich suche jemanden für den Verkaufsraum, der auch die Buchführung übernimmt. Inwiefern würden Sie sich das zutrauen?"  
„Ich bin sehr gut im Kopfrechnen, kann gewissenhaft mit Geld umgehen. Wenn Sie mir erklären, wo welche Produkte stehen, werde ich keine Probleme haben, diese Dinge auch an den Mann zu bringen. Wie Sie meinen ZAGs entnehmen können, hatte ich in Zaubertränken immer ein Ohnegleichen. Ich weiß also, was ich da verkaufe."  
Hermine nickte zufrieden, studierte nochmals das Pergament in ihren Händen. „Sie haben keine Ausbildung?" Miss Greengrass schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Sie haben angegeben, dass Sie für buchhalterische Aufgaben geeignet sind."  
„Meine Mutter hat früher die Finanzen unserer Familie verwaltet. Nach ihrem Tod", ihre Augen wurden starr, als müsste sie sich zwingen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, „wurde ich gezwungen, ihre Rolle einzunehmen und zwar ausnahmslos."

Irgendetwas an dieser Aussage löste großes Unbehagen bei Hermine aus. Die Worte „gezwungen" und „ausnahmslos" hatten einen bitteren Beigeschmack, besonders wenn die Tatsache mit einbezogen wurde, dass Mr. Greengrass wegen eines Vergehens in Askaban hockte. Hermine hoffte, dass ihr Bauchgefühl sie täuschen würde. Sie blickte auf. Die stechend blauen Augen, vor allem aber der gelassene Blick von ihrem Gegenüber machten ihr klar, dass sie mit ihrer Ahnung richtig lag.

„Das heißt ..." Hermine schluckte.  
„Das heißt", wiederholte der Gast, „dass ich Haushaltsbücher führte, in denen mehr Galleonen verzeichnet waren als sie in einem mittelständischen Unternehmen fließen. Einnahmen, Ausgaben, Bilanzen. Ich bin mit allem bestens vertraut."  
„Dann würde ich sagen 'Willkommen an Bord!'. Wir machen einen Vertrag für ein halbes Jahr. Später werden wir sehen, ob wir beide zufrieden sind und ob wir was Festes daraus machen möchten."  
„Das ist akzeptabel."

Daphne war etwas zu förmlich, dachte Hermine. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte die junge Frau gelächelt. Die Zukunft würde zeigen, wie die Kunden auf die Verkäuferin reagierten.

„Wir brauen hier auch den Wolfsbanntrank, was natürlich bedeutet, dass wir mit Menschen zu tun haben, die von diesem Fluch betroffen sind. Ich möchte, dass diese Damen und Herren genauso freundlich behandelt werden wie alle anderen auch."  
„Und darauf machen Sie mich extra aufmerksam, weil ich in der Schule hier und da abfällige Bemerkungen über Mischwesen und Personen gemacht habe, die nicht reinblütig waren?"  
Über diese Frage war Hermine erstaunt, dennoch behielt sie die Ruhe und antwortete ehrlich: „Ja, genau deshalb."  
Das erste Lächeln. Miss Greengrass schätzte Ehrlichkeit. „Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Ich habe erfahren, dass Reinblütigkeit nichts Erstrebenswertes ist, genauso wenig wie alte Ansichten, die auf Vorurteilen beruhen."  
„Da wir das geklärt haben: Wann können Sie anfangen?", wollte Hermine noch wissen.  
„Morgen früh, wenn Sie den heutigen Abend damit verbringen würden, mir den Verkaufsraum und die Produkte zu zeigen."

Den Vorschlag nahm Hermine herzlich gern an. Die junge Frau besaß eine außergewöhnlich gute Auffassungsgabe. Hermine musste nie etwas zweimal erklären. Wenn Daphne Fragen hatte, stellte sie diese sofort. Mit ihr, das wusste Hermine, würde der Verkauf ganz von allein gehen.

„Ach ja, eine Sache noch", druckste Hermine herum. „Ab dem ersten Juli werde ich einen Geschäftspartner haben. Er wird hier vorher schon ein- und ausgehen. Es ist ..."  
„Professor Snape, ja. Draco hat mir davon erzählt."  
„Kennen Sie Draco eigentlich gut?"  
Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher flüchtig. In einer Tageszeitung habe ich seine Anzeige gelesen."  
Sie waren am letzten Regal angelangt und gingen die Gläser und Dosen durch. Danach fiel Hermine nichts mehr ein, was als Information für den ersten Arbeitstag wichtig wäre und nutzte den Moment, um sich zu verabschieden. „Dann bis morgen um kurz vor neun. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie mich jederzeit im Labor finden, denn da werde ich jetzt hingehen und die Nacht durchbrauen."  
Verblüffung stand in Daphnes Gesicht geschrieben. „Die ganze Nacht? So viel zu tun?"  
„Ja, leider. Oder auch gut für uns, dass wir so viele Aufträge haben, wie man es nimmt."  
„Ich", Daphne schaute auf ihre Uhr, „könnte Ihnen helfen, die Zutaten vorzubereiten." Brauen durfte sie nicht, denn sie besaß keinen Meister in Zaubertränken.  
Hilfsbereit war sie auch noch, dachte Hermine, die ihre neue Angestellte ganz plötzlich mochte. „Danke, das wäre wirklich eine große Hilfe."

Drei Tage vergingen. Drei Tage, in denen Hermine Severus regelmäßig mittags und abends besuchte. Drei Tage, an denen Hermine mit der Verkäuferin zusammenarbeitet und alles funktionierte wunderbar. Keine Streitereien, keine Missverständnisse, keine Beschwerden von Kunden. Daphne hatte manchmal eine verletzend ehrliche Art an sich und sagte freiheraus, wenn ihr was nicht gefiel. Andererseits war das besser, als um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Hermine schaffte gerade so, alle Brauaufträge in der entsprechenden Zeit zu erledigen, was sie abends in ihren Knochen spürte. Die Verkäuferin kam selten ins Labor. Es war ein Segen, dass sie so selbstständig arbeitete. Nur wenn es um präzise Dinge ging, wie beispielsweise um gewünschte Rabatte beim Kauf mehrerer Produkte, wollte sie erst die Zustimmung der Chefin einholen.

Erst an dem Tag, an dem Poppy Severus entlassen wollte, gestand ihm Hermine, warum sie überhaupt die Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn regelmäßig zu besuchen.

„Ich hab mit Draco einmal wegen einer Angestellten gesprochen. Susan hat mich mit einer Dame bekannt gemacht und ..."  
„Du hast jemanden eingestellt, ohne mich zu fragen?", rügte Severus sie, noch bevor sie ihre Tat gestanden hatte.  
„Sei nicht so! Du bist erst nächsten Monat offiziell in der Apotheke. Ich brauchte dringend Hilfe, auch wenn es nur sechs Tage ohne dich waren!"  
„Jetzt bin ich wieder voll einsatzfähig." Severus schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und betrachtete den frischen Verband an seinem linken Unterarm. „Du kannst sie morgen rauswerfen."  
Hermine fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich sagte ..."  
„Ich hab es schon gehört, was du gesagt hast, aber das werde ich nicht tun!"  
„Du wirst sie rauswerfen!"  
„Ich habe einen Vertrag mit ihr. Sechs Monate! Ich denke, zum Weihnachtsgeschäft können wir sie sehr gut brauchen und dann werden wir sehen, ob wir sie danach weiter beschäftigen möchten."  
„Weihnachtsgeschäft?" Er hüpfte vom Bett, achtete dabei nicht darauf, dass er nur ein weißes Nachthemd trug. „Wir führen eine Apotheke! Was sollten wir schon vom Weihnachtsgeschäft haben? Es sei denn, ein paar Herren würden es wagen, ihrer Gattin eine Faltencreme zu schenken." Er schnaufte. „Wirklich eine nette Geste, der Gemahlin zu Weihnachten durch die Blume zu sagen 'Du wirst alt! Hier, klatsch dir das gefälligst ins Gesicht!'."  
Händeringend suchte Hermine nach einem anderen Beispiel. „Gripsschärfungstränke könnte man doch verschenken."  
Severus verstellte seine Stimme und ahmte einen fiktiven Vater nach, als er spottete: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Sohn. So blöd wie du bist, kannst du den sicher gut gebrauchen!"  
„Meine Güte, du bist wirklich wieder wohlauf, nicht wahr?" Hermine verließ sein Bett und stellte die Wandschirme rund um Severus, damit der sich anziehen konnte. Trotzdem beendeten sie ihre Unterhaltung nicht. „Sieh sie dir doch erst einmal an."  
„Soll ich ihr vielleicht in den Mund schauen?", hörte man leicht gedämpft hinter der Abschirmung. „Wir sind doch nicht auf einem Sklavenmarkt."  
„Du sollst dir ihre Arbeit ansehen, verdammt nochmal."  
„Dann drück dich deutlicher aus. Und nein, ich werde mir ihre Arbeit nicht ansehen. Du feuerst sie!"  
„Okay", stimmte sie wütend zu. „Aber dann mach dich darauf gefasst, dass die Buchhaltung komplett an dir hängen bleibt!"  
Ein langer Finger schob den Stoff eines Wandschirm beiseite, so dass sie die Hälfte seines Gesichts sehen konnte. „Ich hasse Buchführung!"  
„Fein, das ist aber nicht mein Problem. Ich mache sie jedenfalls nicht!"  
Sein Finger verschwand. Man hörte Stoff rascheln, bevor er eine Hälfte des Wandschirms komplett zur Seite schob. Er trug bereits seine schwarzen Hosen, aber noch immer das Nachthemd darüber. „Macht sie etwa die Buchführung?", fragte er skeptisch.  
„Ja, und zwar besser und schneller als wir. Sie hat jahrelang die Finanzen des Familienvermögens verwaltet. Glaub mir, die Zahlen, mit denen sie bei uns umgeht, sind Peanuts."  
„Familienvermögen?" Er kniff ein Auge mehr zu als das andere. „Wer ist sie? Ich kenne all die reichen Spinner der magischen Gesellschaft." Er blickte an Hermine vorbei. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen behauptete er: „Da kommt gerade einer von ihnen." Hermine drehte sich um und sah Harry. Er erblickte sie im gleichen Moment, lächelte breit und winkte dabei wie irre. „Wink zurück!", forderte Severus, was Hermine auch tat, aber nicht ohne zu fragen, warum. „Weil ich so etwas nicht mache."

Schon war der Wandschirm wieder zugezogen, damit er sich weiter ankleiden konnte. Hermine war von Harry abgelenkt.

„Na, Hermine", er war bei ihr angekommen, „mit der Apotheke alles paletti?"  
„Ja, ich habe jemanden eingestellt, der ..."  
Hinter dem Wandschirm hört man ein alternatives Ende des Satzes: „Der morgen gekündigt wird!"  
„Hallo Severus!", grüßte Harry, obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
„Verdammt!" Severus sog Luft durch die Zähne, dann stöhnte er.  
In Alarmbereitschaft fragte Harry: „Alles okay da drinnen?"  
Auch Hermine sorgte sich. „Severus?"

Vorsichtig spähte sie durch eine der Lücken. Severus saß auf dem Bett, hatte sein Hemd übergezogen, aber die Knopfleiste noch nicht geschlossen. Langsam zog sie den Wandschirm weg. Severus hielt sich den linken Unterarm. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht verzogen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie besorgt. Als er die rechte Hand wegnahm, sah man einen kleinen Blutfleck, der durch den frischen Verband sickerte. „Poppy hat doch gesagt, du sollst den Arm nicht überstrapazieren."  
„Überstrapazieren? Ich habe mich nur angezogen!"  
„Dann geht das eben noch nicht alleine." Wie von selbst ergriff Hermine die unteren Knöpfe des Hemdes, um sie zu schließen.  
Harrys Blick war auf die Narbe gefallen, die er unter Severus' Rippen ausmachen konnte. „Woher ist die?"  
Gleichzeitig blickten Hermine und Severus ihn an, so dass er nochmals auf die Narbe schaute und sich über die eigenen Rippen strich, damit deutlich sein würde, was er meinte. Severus Hand ging wie von selbst an die alte Wunde. „Januar 1980, Bellatrix Lestrange."  
„Bellatrix? Aber warum?"  
„Sie fand Gefallen daran, die anderen manchmal mit einem Messer zu attackieren, um ihnen danach unter die Nase zu reiben, sie müssten immer und überall auf der Hut sein."  
Harry war fassungslos. „Die Frau war völlig durchgedreht! Was hast du gemacht?"  
„Ich hab ihr die Hand gebrochen, mit dem sie das Messer gehalten hat und ihr nahe gelegt, sie sollte in Zukunft immer und überall auf der Hut sein. Danach hatte ich meine Ruhe."  
Mit einem Zeigefinger deutete Harry auf die alte Brandwunde am Bauch. „Und das?"  
„Das möchtest du nicht wissen", winkte Severus ab. Hermine war gerade dabei, auch diese Stelle zu bedecken, in dem sie das Hemd Knopf für Knopf schloss.  
„Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte", versicherte Harry. „Sieht wie eine Brandwunde aus."  
„Gut erkannt."  
„Und?"  
Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Neugierde ist keine Tugend, aber du lässt ja eh nicht locker." Er seufzte. „November 1994, Neville Longbottom."  
„Neville? Wie ist das passiert?"  
„Zaubertränkeunfall beim Nachsitzen."  
Harry machte große Augen. „Er musste mal nachsitzen?" In seinen Erinnerungen fand er nichts, was das bestätigen könnte, aber er wusste auch nicht alles. „Weiß Neville von der Wunde?"  
„Nein, und das muss er auch nicht wissen. Der Junge war eine Katastrophe! Er musste einen Kessel nur schräg ansehen und schon begann der zu schmelzen."  
Endlich war Hermine mit dem Hemd fertig, nur noch eine Sache war zu regeln. „Ähm, kannst du es dir selbst in die Hose stecken?"  
„Ich", Severus schluckte, „werde es versuchen." Die rechte Hand gehorchte einwandfrei, aber die linke, mit der er den Hosenbund hielt, die wollte nicht so wie er wollte. Kaum krümmte er die Finger, durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz im Unterarm.  
Harry war so freundlich anzubieten: „Darf ich helfen?"  
„Nein!", kam schroff zurück.

Einigermaßen hatte Severus das Hemd in die Hose befördert, auch wenn es etwas zerrupft aussah, aber unter der Weste und dem Gehrock würde es niemand sehen. Die Weste war die nächste Hürde, aber nur eine kleine. Sie hatte wesentlich weniger Knöpfe und war im Nu angezogen. Nachdem Hermine ihm in den Gehrock geholfen hatte und ihr Blick auf die vielen Knöpfte fiel, stöhnte sie auf.

Sie begann mit dem ersten Knopf. „Können wir das in Zukunft nicht einschränken? Das ist ja grauenvoll." Auf ihren unüberlegten Kommentar ging weder Harry noch Severus ein. „Es sind ja nicht nur die", sie zählte schnell die Knöpfe an der Vorderseite, „zehn Stück hier, sondern auch noch die an den Ärmeln. Das sind nochmal jeweils neun." Harry grinste nur in sich hinein, während Severus in eine Duldungsstarre verfallen war, damit die Situation so schnell wie möglich vorübergehen würde. „Weißt du, wie viele Knöpfe ich an meinen Sachen habe?", fragte sie, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie lüftete das Geheimnis gleich im Anschluss. „Nur einen! Und der ist an meiner Hose."  
„Steht da zufällig 'Aus' drauf?", stichelte Severus.  
„Sei nett zu mir, sonst kannst du dir jemand anderen suchen, der diese Aufgabe übernimmt." Mit einem Ärmel war sie fertig und wechselte zum verletzten Arm. Hermine zögerte. „Wird das nicht ein wenig eng werden? Ich meine, wegen der Wunde."  
„Es wird schon gehen."  
Beim Anblick der vielen Knöpfe stellte sich Harry eine Frage. „Gibt es dafür keinen Zauberspruch?"  
„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Hermine. „Schneider kennen vielleicht einen. Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht erkundigen, denn ich brauche so einen Spruch nicht bei nur einen Knopf." Auch der Ärmel war endlich geschlossen. „So, fertig."  
„Ähm, Hermine", sie blickte zu Harry hinüber, der auf Severus' Hosenbeine zeigte. „Da sind noch welche." Sie warf Severus einen vorgetäuscht grimmigen Blick zu, bevor sie in die Knie ging, um auch diese Knöpfe zu schließen. Man hörte ein Gemurmel von ihr wie „Wozu sind die gut?" und „Die machen gar keinen Sinn!". Harry und Severus tauschten einen Blick aus, gefolgt von einem hämischen Grinsen.

Hermine musste nach der Mittagspause zurück zur Apotheke, aber Harry blieb noch bei Severus und begleitete ihn zu seinen Räumlichkeiten in den Kerkern.

Die Ruhe im Wohnzimmer war Severus unheimlich. „Hat Hermine meinen Hund?"  
„Nein, der ist bei mir. Wollen wir ihn holen? Dann können wir etwas spazieren gehen."

Ein wenig frische Luft und Bewegung würde ihm gut tun. Severus musste wieder zu Kräften kommen. Wie nur sechs Tage Bettlägerigkeit an den Muskeln zehren konnte war wirklich beängstigend. Die Beine waren zittrig, der Gang unsicher. Severus kam schnell aus der Puste. Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte war Harry so zuvorkommend und legte einen Stopp ein, ohne Severus' geschwächte Kondition anzusprechen. Ein großer Findling diente den beiden als Sitzgelegenheit. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Harry alle Fragen beantwortet, die Severus zu dem Vorfall mit Hopkins hatte. Der ehemalige Spion war sehr neugierig und stellte detaillierte Fragen, auf die andere nicht einmal gekommen wären. Man konnte heraushören, dass Severus den „Besuch" bei Hopkins guthieß.

„Das war richtig von dir, dass du es selbst in die Hand genommen hast." Andere hatten Bedenken geäußert, dass Harry mit der DA die Sache selbst regeln wollte, doch nicht Severus. Er hätte das Gleiche getan, da war sich Harry sicher. Sein älterer Kollege war, wenn er Remus' Worten Glauben schenken durfte – und das konnte er –, sofort in die Kerker gestürmt, um sich für eine Auseinandersetzung mit Hopkins zu wappnen. Wäre nicht der erste Teil der Prophezeiung dazwischengekommen, hätte Severus an der Seite der DA gekämpft, ohne dass man ihn darum hätte bitten müssen. Severus schaute neben sich, sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Die Ernsthaftigkeit war mit ein wenig Reue durchtränkt, als Severus anfügte: „Man darf nicht warten, bis der Feind kommt. Man muss", er schluckte, wandte seinen Blick ab, „zu ihm gehen."  
'So wie er es damals getan hat', dachte Harry. Plötzlich nickte Severus drei Mal, als hätte er die Gedanken gehört. Einen Moment lang beobachtete Harry das Spiel des Hundes, bevor er das Thema wechselte und den Ratschlag gab: „Ihr solltet die Verkäuferin behalten, zumindest für das halbe Jahr. Sie wäre eine Entlastung, denn, na ja", Harry spielte verlegen mit seinem Ärmel, „Hermine hat noch eine große Aufgabe vor sich." Der Trank für Severus zog einiges an Arbeit nach sich: der Blumenkasten, die besondere Art der Pflanzenzucht und am Ende der Brauvorgang. „Hermine braucht dafür etwas Luft."  
Severus verstand das, aber trotzdem war ihm der Gedanke zuwider. „Es ist nur ...", er suchte nach Worten. „Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sich plötzlich neue Personen in meinem Umfeld aufhalten und ich nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Es war schon immer grauenvoll, wenn jedes Jahr ein neuer Kollege für Verteidigung eingestellt wurde."  
Harry grinste. „Du kannst Veränderung nicht ausstehen, oder?"  
„Nein, kann ich nicht."  
„Aber das Leben ist nun einmal so. Ich stelle es mir langweilig vor, wenn es irgendwann stagniert, wenn nichts Neues oder Unerwartetes mehr passieren würde." Von der Seite hörte er ein zurückweisendes Murren, woraufhin Harry ein Beispiel gab. „Oder hättest du vor ein paar Jahren mal geglaubt, dass du mit mir hier sitzen und über das Leben philosophieren könntest?"  
Ein Schnaufen war die erste Antwort. „Zum Philosophieren fehlt noch einiges."  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Immerhin duzen wir uns. Das hätte nicht einmal ich für möglich gehalten. Halte dir die Veränderungen in deinem Leben einfach mal in einem stillen Moment vor Augen und denk darüber nach, was im Nachhinein willkommen ist und was nicht. Dann wirst du sehen, was ich meine."  
„Sie hat sie einfach eingestellt", murmelte Severus kaum hörbar.  
„Was?"  
Er blickte Harry direkt an und wiederholte: „Sie hat sie einfach eingestellt. Eine Verkäuferin. Ohne mich zu fragen!"  
„Was hättest du denn geantwortet, hätte Hermine gefragt?"  
„Ich hätte natürlich 'Nein!' gesagt, was denn sonst?"  
Mit viel Mühe hielt Harry ein Stöhnen zurück. „Lass es doch einfach auf dich zukommen. Du musst mit ihr ja nicht gleich Brüderschaft trinken, aber ..."  
„Das fehlte noch", unterbrach Severus.  
„Aber du könntest es locker angehen. Ihr seid nicht die Ersten, die jemanden einstellen. Fred und George hatten auch Meinungsverschiedenheiten, als es um Verity ging. Wie ich von Hermine gehört habe, müsst ihr euch zu zweit ziemlich ins Zeug legen, um die vielen Kunden zufriedenzustellen. Die Apotheke hat eine super Lage, eine Menge Laufkunden. Das hättet ihr auf die Dauer sowieso nicht allein bewältigt. Mein Leben hat sich auch anders entwickelt als geplant."  
„Wieso?", fragte Severus erstaunt, auch ein wenig wütend. „Es lief bei dir doch alles nach Plan. Du hast Voldemort ins Jenseits befördert, hast einen tollen Job, wirst heiraten ..."  
„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, langsam wieder mit Ginny zusammenzukommen, zu heiraten und dann mit ihr über Kinder nachzudenken."  
„Oh", machte Severus. Die Reihenfolge war ein wenig durcheinandergeraten. Das Kind kam vor der Hochzeit und es war auch nicht von Harry.  
„Ich bin trotzdem zufrieden, wie alles gekommen ist. Sehr zufrieden sogar. Natürlich war das am Anfang ein bisschen komisch. Ich wusste eine Weile nicht genau, wo ich stehe, aber jetzt ..." Harry atmete tief durch, lächelte glücklich. „Du kommst zur Hochzeit, oder?"  
„Natürlich!", versicherte Severus mit einem Schmunzeln. „Du weißt doch, wie das ist: Sehen und gesehen werden. Das werde ich mir doch nicht entgehen ..." Abrupt hielt Severus inne. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. „Ich muss mir festliche Kleidung besorgen!"  
„Es sind ja noch knapp drei Wochen Zeit", beruhigte ihn Harry.

Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er Severus in sein heimliches Vorhaben einweihen wollte. Ob er ihn um Hilfe bitten sollte, aber er nahm vorerst davon Abstand. Die letzten beiden Tage hatte er zusammen mit Wobbel damit verbracht, Alchemie-Bücher zu wälzen. Er war sogar fündig geworden, aber den Dreh hatte er noch nicht raus. Er entschied sich trotzdem dafür, noch niemandem etwas von seiner Idee zu erzählen, sondern es allein zu versuchen.

Während Severus sich draußen bereits die Beine vertreten konnte, war Lucius gerade erst dabei, die letzte Visite über sich ergehen zu lassen. Erst danach würde man entscheiden, ob er nachhause durfte oder nicht. Narzissa war mit Charles zu Besuch, wartete aber während der Visite im Flur. Sie beobachtete die Menschen, die sich hier aufhielten: andere Besucher, die Schwestern, ein paar Pfleger. Schwester Marie war die Aktivste. Wie eine Biene surrte sie von einem Zimmer ins nächste, hatte für Kollegen, Patienten und Besucher immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Narzissas Kopf fuhr herum, als sich die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Mannes öffnete und Professor Puddle heraustrat.

„Sie können wieder rein, Mrs. Malfoy. Meine Kollegen werden die Visite zu Ende führen und haben nichts dagegen, wenn Sie anwesend sind." Er betrachtete den Jungen in ihrem Arm und wollte den Kopf tätscheln, doch Charles verhielt sich abweisend, drückte seinen Kopf in Großmutters Halsbeuge.  
„Er ist ein wenig schüchtern", erklärte sie Charles Abneigung.  
„Das kommt vor." Der Professor wandte sich um und erspähte Marie. „Schwester Marie? Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden. Bitte kommen Sie doch in mein Büro." Eine Erwiderung hörte Narzissa nicht mehr, denn sie ging bereits zu Lucius und den zwei Heilern hinein.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte Marie ihrem Professor ins protzig eingerichtete Büro. Er bot ihr mit einer Geste seiner Hand den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch an. Hinter ihm an der Wand hingen die Urkunden, die er vom Ministerium für seine verschiedenen Abschlüsse bekommen hatte.

„Können Sie sich denken, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte?", fragte er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Stattdessen hielt er sich eine Akte vors Gesicht.  
„Nein, Sir." Oder doch?  
„Es geht um Ihr Verhalten während des Vorfalls mit Mr. Malfoy. Sie wissen, dass Sie die Pflicht gehabt hätten, kompetente Mitarbeiter über den Notfall zu informieren, anstatt die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."  
Sie hatte geahnt, dass man ihr das irgendwann vorwerfen würde. „Wie Sie schon erwähnten, Sir, handelte es sich um einen Notfall."  
„Ja, und zwar ein Notfall, um den sich ein Heiler hätte kümmern müssen." Wütend warf er die Mappe auf den Tisch. Es war die Akte Malfoy. „Sie haben Ihre Befugnisse weit überschritten, Miss Amabilis."  
Wenn er sie nicht mehr Schwester Marie nannte, dann war die Situation ernst. „Professor Puddle, es wäre keine Zeit gewesen, erst jemanden zu holen. Es war Wochenende! Wir waren nicht voll besetzt."  
„Es war keine Zeit? Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sie hätten unberechtigterweise eine Diagnose gestellt und entschieden, selbst handeln zu müssen?"  
„Mr. Malfoy hatte große Schmerzen, Sir. Ich musste etwas tun."  
„Sie sind aber keine Heilerin!", blaffte er sie an. „Sie haben sich besonders in Notsituationen an das Fachpersonal zu richten, haben Sie verstanden?" Sie nickte verschüchtert. „Stattdessen greifen Sie zu Heilmitteln, die nicht nur extrem teuer sind, sondern deren Anwendung nicht in Ihrem Aufgabenbereich enthalten ist. Wissen Sie eigentlich, welches Vermögen Sie in Mr. Malfoys Wunde gekippt haben?"  
Langsam wurde Marie wütend. Sie fühlte sich missverstanden. „Etwas anderes hat aber nicht geholfen!"  
„Aber es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe herauszufinden, was in so einer Situation helfen könnte! Sie haben eigenmächtig gehandelt, Miss Amabilis, und das kann ich nicht dulden!"  
„Mr. Malfoy hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn ich mich erst auf die Suche nach einem Heiler gemacht hätte. Seine Wunde fraß sich durch den ganzen Arm", verteidigte sie ihr Handeln.  
„Sie machen schon wieder eine Diagnose?" Professor Puddle beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch, stützte sich mit den Fäusten auf der Oberfläche ab. „Sie setzen sich über die Regeln dieses Krankenhauses hinweg. Sie übernehmen Aufgaben, denen Sie schlichtweg nicht gewachsen sind. Wenn Sie das hier", er deutete auf die Urkunden an der Wand, „vorweisen könnten – auch nur eine davon –, dann würde ich die Sache anders sehen. Sie sind aber eine Krankenschwester und keine Heilerin, Miss Amabilis. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Anweisungen der Heiler zu folgen, nicht aber nach eigenem Ermessen zu handeln! Wissen Sie, was mich am meisten ärgert? Dass Sie einfach nicht einsichtig sind!"  
„Ich kann die Tatsachen doch nicht leugnen! Mr. Malfoy wäre gestorben, hätte ich nicht ..."  
„Jetzt reicht es mir! Sie sind unbelehrbar, Miss Amabilis. Aufgrund Ihrer festgefahrenen Einstellung sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zu kündigen!"  
Marie schoss aus ihrem Stuhl heraus. „Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"  
„Ich kann und ich habe! Meine Entscheidung wurde von der Personalabteilung längst geprüft und bestätigt."  
„Aber ..."  
Er fuhr ihr über den Mund. „Kein 'Aber' mehr. Sie sind ein schlechtes Beispiel für Ihre Kollegen. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Ihre Taten auch noch hochgelobt werden und Ihre Kollegen sich ermutigt fühlen, ebenfalls ihre Kompetenzen zu überschreiten."  
„Ich", Marie zitterte, „soll ein schlechtes Beispiel sein? Dass ich nicht lache!"  
„Was wäre denn geschehen, hätte Ihre 'Behandlung' nicht angeschlagen oder sogar die Lage verschlimmert?"  
„Seit wann verschlimmern Phönixtränen etwas? Ich habe alles über sie gelesen und ..."  
Wieder unterbrach Puddle sie. „Nur weil sie autodidaktisch hinzugelernt haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich mit der Lektüre auch entsprechende Fähigkeiten angeeignet haben. Sie haben sich nun einmal an die Regeln dieses Krankenhauses zu halten. Es ist Ihnen als Schwester nicht gestattet, nach Gutdünken Behandlungen durchzuführen, die nicht explizit von einem Heiler angeordnet wurden. Sie haben Folge zu leisten, aber Sie widersetzen sich noch immer, sehen Ihren Fehler nicht einmal ein."  
Mit geballten Fäusten schrie Marie: „Weil es kein Fehler war!"  
„Genug! Geben Sie die Schwesterntracht ab und verlassen Sie das Krankenhaus."  
„Ich ..."  
„Raus! Oder soll ich das Sicherheitspersonal rufen und Sie hinauswerfen lassen?"

Vor Wut zitterte Marie am ganzen Körper, doch kein Wort kam mehr über ihre Lippen. Auf den Hacken drehte sie sich, stürmte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Als sie das Gesicht von ihrem Kollegen Mike sah, der sie mitleidig anblickte, wurde ihr klar, dass er gelauscht haben musste. Die Tür schloss sie leise hinter sich. Der Professor sollte nicht die Genugtuung haben, sie noch wegen des Türenknalles zurechtweisen zu können. Einen Moment lang stand sie bei Mike. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich wieder. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Der Schrecken war zu groß, die Wut fast nicht zu bändigen.

„Marie?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Ihre Lippen bebten. „Machs gut, Mike." Nach diesen Worten verschwand sie in den Raum hinter dem Schwesternzimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Bei Lucius war die letzte Visite der Heiler noch damit beschäftigt, seine Wunde zu inspizieren. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er nur aus Unterarm bestehen. Niemand blickte ihm auch nur einmal in die Augen, stattdessen gafften sie die Verletzung an.

„Die neue Haut ist noch ganz weiß", erklärte der älterer Heiler dem jüngeren – möglicherweise war der jüngere ein Herr, der noch lernte. „Ich vermute, dass sie noch nachdunkeln wird, wenn auch nicht viel, denn die Haut von dem Patienten ist im Grunde schon sehr hell."  
Lucius versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob diese Herren ihn überhaupt gegrüßt hatten, nachdem sie eingetreten waren. Er wollte verneinen, denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
Der jüngere von beiden fragte: „Wird man diese Verletzung noch mit Phönixtränen behandeln müssen?"  
„Ich denke nicht." Der Heiler zeigte auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Sehen Sie hier? Das ist das Muskelgewebe, dass sich bereits vollständig gebildet hat. Die Haut wird mit anderen Mitteln zur Regeneration angeregt werden können. Der Körper des Patienten ist ansonsten gesund. Mit Komplikationen muss man nicht rechnen." Der ältere Heiler kritzelte etwas in seine Akten, während Lucius gelangweilt auf dem Bett saß und wartete. „Mr. Malfoy?"  
Lucius' Kopf schoss herum. „Oh, ich habe Besuch. Ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt", spottete er.  
Der Heiler kniff die Lippen zusammen, bevor er von oben herab sagte: „Sie können guten Gewissens entlassen werden. Die Schwester wird Ihnen noch eine Salbe aufschreiben, die Sie in jeder Apotheke kaufen können. Dreimal täglich auftragen und die Wunde wird in spätestens zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Achten Sie darauf, dass der Arm beim Baden nicht mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Auch sollen Sie den Arm schonen. Sie werden bemerkt haben, dass Sie Schmerzen haben, wenn Sie Druck auf Ihre Finger ausüben. Ihre Gattin", der Heiler schaute zu Narzissa, die sich die ganze Zeit über still verhalten hatte, „könnte Ihnen vielleicht bei einigen alltäglichen Dingen behilflich sein."  
Lucius schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Dann seien Sie jetzt so freundlich und lassen Sie mich allein, damit ich mich ankleiden kann."

Der jüngere Heiler trug eine Salbe auf die Wunde auf und verband den Unterarm sorgfältig, bevor sie das Krankenzimmer verließen. Nachdem die beiden die Tür geschlossen hatten, atmete Lucius tief durch. Er konnte Heiler nicht ausstehen. Aus dem Schrank nahm er die frische Kleidung heraus, die Narzissa ihm für den heutigen Tag gebracht hatte. Die Unterhose war im Nu unter dem Krankenhaushemd angezogen, die Beinkleider ebenfalls.

„Soll ich nicht lieber den Wandschirm aufstellen?", fragte Narzissa vorsorglich.  
Lucius sah sie an, schaute dann zu Gregory hinüber, der den Blick höflicherweise aufs Fenster gerichtet hatte. Die Wunde bei seinem Zimmergenossen war schneller verheilt als bei ihm selbst. Das wusste Lucius von der Visite, die er mitgehört hatte. Trotzdem musste der junge Mann noch einige Tage hier bleiben, um die Komplikationen aufgrund der langen Zeit der Bewusstlosigkeit behandeln zu lassen. Manche der inneren Organe wollte noch nicht einwandfrei arbeiten, außerdem hatte Gregory Probleme mit der Motorik. Die Muskeln mussten langsam aufgebaut werden. „Nein, kein Wandschirm. Das kostet nur Zeit", Lucius suchte den Eingang seines Seidenhemds, „und ich möchte nicht länger hier bleiben als notwendig." Als das Hemd zurechtgelegt war, zog er die Krankenhausbekleidung aus und streifte sich das kostbare Hemd über. „Ah, das fühlt sich schon besser an." An einem warmen Sommertag kühle Seide auf der Haut zu haben war wie ein Symbol für Freiheit. Seine Hände gingen zu den Knöpfen und erst jetzt bemerkte er, was die Heiler gemeint hatten. Allein schon das Zusammenführen von Daumen und Zeigefinger ließ die Sehnen im Unterarm tanzen – und schmerzen. Er sog Luft durch die Zähne ein.  
Sofort war Narzissa bei ihm. „Komm, lass mich dir helfen." Sie setzte Charles auf dem Bett, der dort mit dem bereitgelegten Gehrock seines Großvaters spielte. Narzissa übernahm die Knopfleiste am Hemd. Lucius genoss es heimlich, wenn ihre Finger zufällig seine Haut streiften, bis er bemerkte, dass diese Berührungen keineswegs zufällig waren. Ein keckes Lächeln zierte ihr Antlitz, als sie zu ihm aufblickte.

Fertig angezogen. Bereit zum Gehen. Die Höflichkeit verlangte es, dass er sich von seinem Zimmergenossen verabschiedete. Lucius trat an Gregorys Bett heran und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Goyle. Ich wünsche Ihnen weiterhin eine gute Besserung."  
Irritiert von dem vorbildlichen Verhalten schüttelte Gregory die Hand. „Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Ihnen wünsche ich auch eine gute Besserung. Auf Wiedersehen."

Den Gehstock musste er diesmal mit der rechten Hand halten, weil die linke nicht ohne Schmerzen greifen konnte. Zusammen mit seiner Frau, die den Enkelsohn trug, ging er hinaus auf den Flur. Einige Pfleger und Schwestern hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Irgendetwas hatte sie aufgewühlt. Spannung lag in der Luft. Lucius spürte so etwas. Schwester Marie war nicht bei ihren Kollegen, doch kaum hatte Lucius an sie gedacht, öffnete sich eine Tür. Mit einer großen Tasche in der Hand und einer Kiste unter dem Arm betrat sie den Flur. Sofort fiel Lucius auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er kannte die Uhrzeiten, in denen der Schichtwechsel stattfand. Es gab keinen Grund für Marie, hier in ziviler Kleidung herumzulaufen, es sei denn, ihr wäre unwohl. Die Kiste, die sie trug, ließ ihn Schlimmes ahnen. Auf der Stelle war er bei ihr und hielt sie auf. Der Bereich um ihre Augen herum war geschwollen.

„Marie? Was ist denn nur passiert?"  
Sie blieb stehen, vermied den direkten Blickkontakt. „Ach, ich möchte Sie damit nicht langweilen."  
„Nun raus mit der Sprache."  
Hinter sich hörte Lucius plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Puddle, der die Schwestern und Pfleger rügte. „Haben Sie denn nichts zu arbeiten?" Die Traube löste sich auf, so dass der Professor seinen Weg fortsetzte und an Lucius und Marie vorbeikam. „Sie sind ja immer noch hier. Verlassen Sie das Krankenhaus."  
Lucius war einen Moment irritiert, weil er glaubte, die Worte galten ihm. Mit einem Male kam die Gewissheit. Schockiert blickte er Marie an. „Sie wurden gekündigt?" Sie brachte nur fertig zu nicken. „Aber warum?"

Erinnerungen an den Tag, an dem das dunkle Zeichen an seinem Arm zum letzten Mal brannte, stiegen in Lucius auf. Marie und Mike waren bei ihm gewesen. In Gedanken hörte er Pfleger Mike sagen „Marie, das darfst du nicht! Dafür wird man dich rausschmeißen!".

„Wegen mir?", fragte Lucius eher sich selbst. Marie erwiderte nichts. Ihrer Meinung nach war nicht er daran schuld.  
„Miss Amabilis", mahnte Professor Puddle aus einiger Entfernung, „ich kann noch immer das Sicherheitspersonal rufen, die Sie hinausbegleiten ..."  
Lucius platzte der Kragen. „Halten Sie Ihren Mund! Wie reden Sie denn mit meinem Besuch?"  
Professor Puddle traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Wie bitte?"  
„Miss Amabilis ist eine gute Freundin des Hauses Malfoy." Er warf Puddle seinen fiesesten Blick zu und murmelte gefährlich leise: „Sie haben nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, was es bedeutet, mich zu verärgern, oder?" An Professor Puddles Gesichtsausdruck sah Lucius bestätigt, dass selbst eine plumpe Drohung noch immer Wunder wirkte, wenn sie aus seinem Munde kam. Puddle wurde bleich. Der Professor setzte nach kurzem Zögern seinen Weg fort und ließ Marie in Ruhe. „Kommen Sie, Marie. Meine Frau und ich begleiten Sie hinaus."

Der Weg nach draußen kam Marie so unwirklich vor, als würde sie nur einen Film sehen. Ihr letzter Arbeitstag. Die Malfoys hatten sie in die Mitte genommen und die Kiste hinterherschweben lassen. Vor dem Gebäude nahmen sie auf einer abgelegenen Bank unter einem Baum Platz. Noch immer war Marie zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen.

„Marie?" Lucius zeigte auf Narzissa. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich schon kennen. Meine Gattin Narzissa." Er lächelte, als er anfügte: „Und mein Enkel Charles Erasmus."  
Marie fand ihre Stimme wieder und grüßte Narzissa mit der Hand. „Wir haben uns kurz über den Kamin gesprochen." Sie hatte ihr Bescheid gegeben, dass Lucius nach ihr gefragt hatte. Der Junge auf dem Schoß spielte mit den Schnürsenkeln seines Schuhs. „Hallo, mein Kleiner", grüßte Marie und berührte seine Hand, was dem Jungen ein fröhliches Glucksen entlockte.  
„Marie", Lucius blickte ihr in die Augen, „habe ich das richtig verstanden? Man hat Sie gekündigt, weil Sie mich behandelt haben?"  
„Woher wissen Sie das?"  
„Ich kann Informationen durchaus miteinander kombinieren", winkte er ab. „Also ist es wahr."  
Marie nickte. „Ich habe keinen Job mehr."  
„Ich denke, wir beide kennen jemanden, der das Krankenhaus verklagen könnte, damit Sie wieder hier arbeiten können", schlug Lucius vor.  
„Sie meinen Mr. Duvall?", vermutete sie. Er nickte, doch Marie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte nach dem, was passiert ist, nicht mehr im Mungos arbeiten. Das Arbeitsklima wäre vergiftet, würde ich meine Anstellung einklagen."  
An dem Gespräch beteiligte sich nun auch Narzissa. „Das Mungos ist nicht die Welt. Es gibt andere Krankenhäuser."  
„Ja", sagte Marie niedergeschlagen. Neue Arbeitskollegen, neue Heiler; von vorn beginnen.  
Lucius klang sehr entschlossen, als er forderte: „Marie, geben Sie mir Ihre Adresse."  
„Wozu?" Obwohl sie gefragt hatte, suchte sie sich bereits einen Zettel aus der Kiste, um die Adresse niederzuschreiben.  
„Mein Sohn könnte Ihnen weiterhelfen. Er vermittelt zwischen Arbeitnehmer und -geber. Bestimmt hat er auch ein Krankenhaus an der Hand."  
Sie reichte ihm den Zettel, auf den er einen Blick warf. „Winkelgasse? Ist es dort nicht etwas teuer?"  
„Ich habe die Wohnung von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen. Sie gehört mir."  
Den Zettel steckte Lucius in seine Innentasche, bevor er anbot: „Gehen wir doch zusammen etwas essen."  
„Das ist nett von Ihnen, aber ich möchte im Moment lieber nachhause." Sie war deprimiert und wollte sich ausweinen. Ihr Cousin und dessen Familie müssten für sie ein offenes Ohr haben, denn ihren Eltern wollte sie nicht mit ihren Sorgen auf den Geist gehen.  
„Ich verstehe das nur zu gut, Marie." Er stand auf und reichte ihr galant die Hand. „Nehmen Sie es sich nicht so zu Herzen. Es kann nur besser kommen."  
„Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr." An Narzissa gewandt sagte sie verabschiedend: „Es war schön, Sie beide", der Blick fiel kurz auf Charles, „kennen gelernt zu haben."  
„Ich bin ein wenig verlegen", gestand Narzissa, „ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sie ansprechen soll. Ihren Nachnamen kenne ich nicht." Lucius hatte sie nur als Marie vorgestellt.  
Lucius klärte die Angelegenheit. „Miss Amabilis ist der Name. Du musst aber wissen, meine Gute, dass wir uns das letzte Mal eine persönlichere Anrede gestattet haben."  
„Wenn das so ist", Herzlichkeit flammte in Narzissas Gesicht auf, als sie Marie anblickte, „dann biete ich Ihnen das Gleiche an."  
Das Angebot wurde dankend angenommen. Marie verabschiedete sich von den Malfoys. Narzissa blickte ihr einen Moment hinterher, bevor sie von ihrem Mann wissen wollte: „Draco hat Kontakte zu Krankenhäusern?"  
„Nein, hat er nicht", gab Lucius zu, „aber ich habe auch nicht vor, ihr nur eine neue Anstellung zu verschaffen. Sie verdient mehr als das."  
„Darf ich auch fragen, war du vorhast oder ist es eine 'Sache zwischen euch'?" Narzissa kräuselte die Nase, was Lucius verriet, dass sie ein wenig verärgert war.  
„Eifersüchtig?", stichelte er mit frecher Miene.  
„Gibt es einen Grund dafür?"  
Zärtlich legte er den gesunden Arm um ihre Taille. „Nein, meine Liebste, den gibt es nicht." Ein Kuss sollte seine Aussage untermalen.

Wie auch die Malfoys war Marie nun auf dem Nachhauseweg. Die Winkelgasse war so kurz vor den Schulferien gut besucht. Viele besorgten sich noch etwas für den ersehnten Urlaub. Das Geld für neue Kleidung oder Bücher saß bei den Besuchern der Einkaufsstraße locker. Marie würde sich in Zukunft stark einschränken müssen, um ihre Ausgaben bezahlen zu können. Ein neuer Job musste her und zwar schnell. Und zwar noch bevor ihre Eltern erfahren würden, dass sie auf der Suche war. Schon seit langer Zeit versuchten sie, ihre Tochter nach Bulgarien zu holen, weil ihr Vater dort gut verdiente, aber sie wollte in London bleiben, zumindest aber in Großbritannien.

Irgendjemand war in Eile und rempelte Marie im Vorbeigehen an. Die Kiste fiel zu Boden. Der persönliche Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster. Einige Passanten schauten zu ihr hinüber, dann schnell wieder weg. Niemand half ihr, keiner entschuldigte sich. Vielleicht sollte sie doch nach Bulgarien ziehen?

„Darf ich Ihnen hel...?" Als die Frau aufblickte, hielt Sid inne. Es war Marie. Ein Sonnenschein. „Miss Amabilis!" Erleichterung, Freude, Zuversicht. Das alles spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider, als er ihr half, ihr Hab und Gut auf ganz altmodische Weise aufzulesen, nämlich mit den Händen. Nur so konnte er dicht neben ihr knien, konnte auffällig unauffällig ihre Hand berühren, als sie zur gleichen Zeit nach dem kleinen Teddy griffen, den ein zufriedener Patient ihr einmal geschenkt hatte. Sid berührte sie zaghaft am Oberarm und half ihr auf. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte. Nach dem Grund fragte er nicht, dafür war er zu zurückhaltend. Die Stimme seines eigenen Gewissens klang sehr nach der von Sirius Black, der kontinuierlich wiederholte „Lad sie zum Essen ein!". Die Stimme war so laut, als würde Sirius, mit dem er sich in ein paar Minuten treffen wollte, hinter ihm stehen.  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Duvall." Nicht ihre Worte, sondern ihr ehrliches Lächeln, dass die schlechte Laune verdrängte, ließ Sids Herz Purzelbäume schlagen.  
„DarfichSiezumEsseneinladen?", fragte er so schnell, dass die einzelnen Silben der Worte nicht voneinander zu trennen waren.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, was sagten Sie eben?"  
Zu schnell, dachte Sid. Er ging die Sache viel zu schnell an. „Ich ..." Er griff nach der Kiste. „Darf ich Sie nachhause begleiten." 'Nein!', schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst. Das war noch schlimmer als die übereilte Einladung zum Essen. Er musste dringend einen Gang zurückschalten, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Dass er sie hier überhaupt getroffen hatte, war ein gut gemeinter Wink vom Schicksal. Auf keinen Fall durfte er einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, egal wie sehr die Stimme von Sirius ihn dazu ermutigen wollte, aus der Hüfte zu schießen.  
„Ja, gern." Sie hielt ihn nicht für aufdringlich. Merlin sei Dank.  
„Prima!" Sid strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie ihren Weg Seite an Seite fortführten, geradezu gemütlich schlenderten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie hier wohnen."  
„Schon immer. Die meiste Zeit war ich", sie stockte, „im Mungos." Marie presste ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie, damit sie nicht zittern würden.  
„Haben Sie momentan Urlaub?" Während er fragte, fiel sein Blick auf den Inhalt der Kiste und er wünschte sich mit einem Mal, mehr Feingefühl an den Tag gelegt zu haben. Eine ähnliche Kiste hatte er selbst getragen, als er das Ministerium verließ. Kleine Habseligkeiten, die seinen Schreibtisch geziert hatten. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Petrificus Totalus. Abrupt blieb er stehen. „Miss Amabilis?"  
„Ich bin nicht mehr im Mungos beschäftigt!", sagte sie ein wenig lauter als gewollt. Auch das folgende Schluchzen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Beschämt über ihren Gefühlsausbruch wandte sie den Kopf und starrte in das Schaufenster von Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus.  
Aus der Tasche seines Umhang fischte Sid ein sauberes Stofftaschentuch heraus, das er ihr reichte. „Hier, bitte."  
„Danke." Marie trocknete die Tränen, noch bevor sie fließen konnten. Sie fing sich schnell wieder, weil die Wut über Puddle erneut in ihr aufstieg. Ein unheilvolles Beben war in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. „Man hat mir gekündigt!"  
„Wie bitte?" Sid war empört. „Warum das?"  
„Weil ich einem Patienten das Leben rettete, aber man stürzt sich lieber auf die Tatsache, dass ich meine Kompetenzen überschritten habe. Das habe ich, ich gebe es zu, aber es war notwendig!"  
In Sids Kopf ratterte das Uhrwerk und er war sich sicher, man konnte es in der gesamten Winkelgasse hören. Dann hatte er eine Lösung gefunden. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die Sache vors Ministerium zu bringen. Sie könnten Ihre Stellung zurückfordern. Ich finde bestimmt eine ..."  
„Das ist komisch", unterbrach Marie mit viel ruhigerer Stimme. „Das habe ich vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde schon gehört."  
„Was gehört?"  
„Dass Sie mir meinen Job zurückklagen könnten."  
Sid hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, tatsächlich? Mein Ruf scheint mir vorauszueilen. Wer hat das gesagt?"  
„Lucius."  
Die Nennung des Vornamens traf ihn härter als erwartet. „Lucius?", fragte er nach. Es schwang die Frage mit, warum sie nicht von „Mr. Malfoy" sprach.  
„Er war derjenige, der ... Ach, ich erzähle Ihnen das später." Sie holte tief Luft. „Wollten Sie mich nicht nachhause begleiten?"

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass Sirius sich ganz in der Nähe aufhielt und die beiden beobachtete. Eigentlich wollte er sich in fünf Minuten mit Sid treffen, um Einzelheiten in den Gesetzesänderung einzubringen. Das musste Sids Herzensdame sein, dachte er. Die Beschreibung, die Sid ihm von der Krankenschwester gegeben hatte, stimmte mit dieser Dame überein. Irgendwo her kannte Sirius die Frau sogar. Er spitzte die Lippen und überlegte, kratzte sich dabei am Kopf. Als seine Finger über eine winzige Unebenheit auf der Kopfhaut fuhren, fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Das war die Schwester, die sich in Hogwarts um die Wunde an seinem Kopf gekümmert hatte. „Wie hieß sie noch?", murmelte Sirius zu sich selbst. Es war egal, wie die Frau hieß. Nicht egal war, dass Sid wegen des heutigen Termins mit ihm die junge Dame mit Sicherheit allein lassen würde. Der stets präzise arbeitende Ex-Ministeriumsangestellte würde der schönsten Frau der Welt einen Korb geben, nur um pünktlich zur Arbeit zu erscheinen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Sirius entschloss sich dazu, zu improvisieren. Er näherte sich den beiden vorsichtig. Sid stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Für einen Moment lungerte Sirius an dem Schaufenster von Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus herum und lauschte.

„Darf ich Sie noch zu einer Tasse Tee einladen?", hörte Sirius die junge Frau fragen. Sid schwieg zunächst, druckste dann herum. Sein Termin mit Sirius stand ihm im Weg.  
„Sag 'Ja!', du Idiot!", flüsterte Sirius.  
In diesem Moment hörte Sid wieder seine innere Stimme, die ihm riet, die Einladung anzunehmen. Es könnte aber auch gewesen sein, dass er tatsächlich das Flüstern von Sirius gehört hatte. „Ich ..." Sid konnte nicht zusagen.  
Sirius seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Freund würde es nie auf die Reihe bekommen, da war er sich sicher. Er benötigte einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Nur deshalb drehte Sirius sich vom Schaufenster weg und tat so, als würde er Sid und die Krankenschwester erst jetzt erkennen. „Hey, Sid!" Der Gerufene drehte sich abrupt um, war verlegen. Einen Augenaufschlag später stand Sirius bei Sid und grüßte ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen. „Sid, gut dass ich dich treffe." Ganz nach dem gedanklichen Drehbuch blickte Sirius nun zu der Dame hinüber. „Guten Tag, Miss ...?"  
„Das ist Miss Amabilis. Ich habe Sie während der Arbeit mit Mr. Malfoy kennen gelernt." Ein Hinweis von Sid, dass es sich um die Krankenschwester handelte.  
„Guten Tag, Miss Amabilis." Sirius schüttelte ihre Hand, klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, weil er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Diese Frau verkörperte tatsächlich die Dame, von der Sid so schwärmte. Die Bekanntmachung war abgehakt, jetzt folgte der nächste Punkt. „Sid, ich muss für heute leider absagen!"  
„Aber ..."  
Auf keinen Fall durfte Sid zu Wort kommen, so dass Sirius ihm frech über den Mund fuhr. „Wir treffen uns morgen wie üblich. Wir sehen uns." Freudestrahlend nickte Sirius der Dame zu. „Es war schön, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Amabilis."  
Sirius ging, doch zwei Schritte später wandte er sich nochmals an Sid, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der den Tag auch tatsächlich mit Miss Amabilis verbringen würde. „Ach, ich kann heute auch nicht zum Essen kommen. Du weißt schon. 17 Uhr ..." Verdammt, welche Restaurants gab es hier in der Winkelgasse? Die Einkaufstüte eines Passanten half ihm auf die Sprünge, denn auf ihr stand der Name einer Gaststätte. „Trattoria Alessio. Ich habe dort einen Tisch für uns beide reserviert. Nimm doch einfach Miss Amabilis anstatt meiner Wenigkeit mit." Sirius verschwand in der Menschenmenge und ließ seinen Freund mit offen stehendem Mund zurück.  
Marie lebte auf. „Das Restaurant ist ganz in meiner Nähe." Eine Hand legte sie auf seinen Oberarm. „Gehen wir doch erst zu mir und trinken einen Kaffee, bevor wir essen gehen."  
„Ähm ..."  
„Kommen Sie schon!" Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn zu sich nachhause.

Sirius hingegen fragte einige Passanten in der Winkelgasse, wo sich die Trattoria Alessio befinden würde. Eine ältere Dame konnte ihm weiterhelfen. Im Nu war er in dem Restaurant und griff sich einen Kellner, den er in eine Ecke drängte.

„Ich muss für heute einen Tisch reservieren, 17 Uhr!"  
„Sir", der Kellner fühlte sich durch Sirius' Aufdringlichkeit unbehaglich. „Sie müssen nicht vorbestellen. Um diese Uhrzeit ist immer noch ein Tisch frei."  
„Aber ich muss reservieren, sonst geht das alles nicht auf."  
„Sir?" Der Kellner runzelte die Stirn.  
Sirius seufzte. „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und reservieren Sie einfach einen Tisch auf die Namen Black und Duvall."  
„Ich sagte doch schon, dass nicht vorbestellt werden ..."  
„Mann!", Sirius klang genervt. Er zückte seinen Geldbeutel. „Wie viel wollen Sie, damit Sie einfach das tun, was ich von Ihnen verlange?" In diesem Moment ging ein älterer Gast an den beiden vorüber und schaute sie schockiert an, woran sich Sirius nicht störte. „Zwei Galleonen? Fünf?"  
Echauffiert schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf. „Sie brauchen mir nichts zu geben, Sir."  
„Dann reservieren Sie für zwei Personen zu 17 Uhr?" Schnell fügte er noch hinzu: „Auch wenn es nicht notwendig ist, das habe ich mittlerweile begriffen. Wenn Mr. Duvall hier auftaucht, dann gestalten Sie ihm und seiner bezaubernden Begleitung bitte einen angenehmen Abend." Sirius drückte dem Kellner fünf Galleonen in die Hand, die der nur widerwillig nahm.  
„Wie soll ich denn diesen Mr. Duvall erkennen?"  
„Ach, das ist leicht. Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen und in Begleitung einer dunkelhaarigen Schönheit."  
Dem Kellner reichte das nicht aus. Momentan saßen zwei Herren in der Stube, auf die diese Beschreibung ebenfalls zutraf. „Das ist nicht sehr präzise."  
„An einer Sache erkennen Sie Mr. Duvall ganz sicher." Sirius grinste. „Er ist steif wie ein Brett! Den können Sie gar nicht übersehen."  
Der Kellner schnaufte wegen Sirius' amüsierter Art. „Von mir aus." Der Kellner legte sich einen Zettel zurecht und schrieb etwas drauf. „Mr. Black und Mr. Duvall zu 17 Uhr."  
„Gut so, gut!" Als Sirius sich im Raum umschaute, erspähte er einen angemessenen Tisch, den er genommen hätte, wenn er mit Anne hier essen gehen würde. „Den da hinten vielleicht? Sieht gemütlich aus."  
„Schon reserviert. Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber darf ich trotzdem erfahren, um was es sich dreht?"  
„Das ist das erste Rendezvous der beiden, das ich", Sirius schlug zweimal stolz auf seine Brust, „gerade eben eingefädelt habe! Ich habe erzählt, ich hätte reserviert, deswegen sollte der Punkt auch stimmen."  
„Ich würde meinen", der Kellner schmunzelte, „dass ein Freund wie Sie Gold wert wäre."  
Sirius rümpfte die Nase, grinste jedoch. „Andere behaupten das Gegenteil." Dem Kellner hielt er die Hand hin. „Ich danken Ihnen vielmals für Ihre Kooperation."  
„Gern geschehen, Mr. Black."

Dass Sirius alles geplant hatte, davon wusste Sid natürlich nichts. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand beäugte er den Vogelkäfig, in dem Marie vier fröhlich trällernde Wellensittiche hielt. Ihre Wohnung war klein, vielleicht deswegen auch so gemütlich. Sid fühlte sich wohl, fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe wohl.

„Sie arbeiten eng mit Mr. Black zusammen?"  
Sid drehte sich um, damit er ihr während des Gesprächs in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ja, wir arbeiten noch immer an den Gesetzesänderungen. Es gab jetzt kurzfristig einige Neuerungen bezüglich der Muggel, die wir aufnehmen müssen."  
„So? Noch mehr Schutz für die Muggel?" Sie saß auf dem Sofa und klopfte mit einer auf den freien Platz neben sich, so dass er sich zu ihr setzte.  
„Mehr Schutz für Muggel, das ist richtig. Wir wollen, dass Muggel nicht mehr einfach ihrer Erinnerungen beraubt werden, wenn etwas Magisches in ihrer Umgebung geschehen ist. Es wird ein wenig kompliziert sein, das umzusetzen und es soll individuell entschieden werden. Die Ideen müssen wir nur noch ausarbeiten."  
„Hört sich schwierig an."  
Sid nickte. „Das ist es. Wie soll man Muggeln helfen, wenn wir nichts von ihrem Unglück wissen?"  
Für einen Moment rührte Marie ihren Kaffee und dachte dabei nach. „Kommt ganz drauf an, wie man es anpackt. Man könnte in wichtigen Muggelämtern Zauberer oder Squibs einschleusen. Wenn einem Muggel etwas seltsames passiert, wo geht der wohl zuerst hin?" Aufgrund ihrer Frage zuckte Sid mit den Schultern. „Na, zur Polizei natürlich! Es müsste doch möglich sein, dass unsere Welt Zugang zu den Informationsdatenbanken der Polizei bekommen könnte oder auch zu anderen Einrichtungen wie Psychiatrien, wo einige bestimmt landen, wenn sie seltsame Geschichten über Hexen erzählen. Nicht zu vergessen sind Krankenhäuser, Sozialberatungsstellen, Jugendämter und ... Warum sehen Sie mich so an, Mr. Duvall?"  
„Sie haben ganz wundervolle", er blickte ihr tief in die Augen, „Vorschläge!"  
Marie gab vor, enttäuscht zu sein. „Für einen Moment dachte ich doch wirklich ..." Sie seufzte, blickte dabei auf die Uhr. „Es ist kurz vor fünf. Wir sollten gehen."

Pünktlich zu 17 Uhr betraten Sid und Marie die Trattoria Alessio. Er schaute sich unsicher um. Das Restaurant war noch nicht gut besucht. Marie hatte sich wieder bei ihm untergehakt und wartete geduldig.

„Ich mag das Restaurant. Kommen Sie öfters her?", wollte sie wissen.  
Sid schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist mein erstes Mal."  
Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich ein breit lächelnder Kellner vor den beiden. „Ah, Mr. Duvall. Heute ohne Mr. Black? Dafür aber mit einer wirklich charmanten jungen Dame. Darf ich Sie an Ihren Stammtisch führen?"

Auf Sids blassen Wangen breiteten sich zwei rote Stellen aus, während Marie dezent hinter vorgehaltener Hand grinste. Der Tisch in der Ecke war ruhig und gemütlich. Höflich half Sid ihr aus der leichten Sommerjacke heraus, bevor sie Platz nahmen. Den peinlichen Moment wollte er mit Marie noch klären, denn als Lügner durfte er nicht dastehen. Den beiden wurden die Menükarten gereicht, Getränke wurden bestellt.

Als der Kellner die zwei endlich allein ließ, räusperte sich Sid. „Marie? Ich glaube, ich muss da etwas erläutern."  
„Ich weiß schon", beteuerte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Mr. Black hat das organisiert. Liege ich damit richtig?"  
Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Ich befürchte ja. Er hat mich vollkommen überrumpelt."  
Sie spielte verträumt mit den Blättern einer Rose, die in einer kleine Vase auf dem Tisch stand. „Ich frage mich nur, warum er das getan hat. Vielleicht haben Sie so oft von der 'flotten Biene aus dem Mungos' erzählt, dass Mr. Black dachte, es wäre für Sie endlich mal an der Zeit, engeren Kontakt zu mir zu knüpfen?"  
Schockiert blickte er sie an. „Ich schwöre, ich habe Sie niemals so bezeichnet!"  
„Nicht? Dann muss ich mich wohl noch mehr anstrengen."

Er fragte sich gerade, ob er richtig gehört hatte, da zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Erleichtert über ihre ungezwungene Art gab er sich einen Ruck. Mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch näherte er sich ihr – so langsam, dass sie jederzeit ihre Hand wegziehen könnte, doch sie rührte sie nicht von der Stelle. Ihre Augen verließen seine Hand kein einziges Mal und als er schon dicht bei ihr war, da kam sie ihm entgegen. Mit ihren Fingern betasteten sie sich zaghaft, zeigten dem anderen mit wenig Kontakt, wie groß der Wunsch nach mehr Nähe war.

„Ich habe im Ministerium nach Ihnen gefragt", gestand sie flüsternd.  
„Da hat man Ihnen sehr wahrscheinlich eine Absage erteilt."  
Sie nickte. „Man sagte nur, Sie wären nicht mehr angestellt. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie ich Sie finden könnte und dann", ihre Wangen wurden rot, „standen Sie heute plötzlich vor mir."  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ähnliche Überlegungen hatte. Mr. Black ermutigte mich, Sie im Mungos zu besuchen, Ihnen wenigstens zu schreiben."  
„Warum haben Sie nicht?" Sie umfasste seine Hand.  
„Weil ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ..." Schüchtern blickte er auf die Vase.  
„Dass Sie mir etwas bedeuten könnten? Hatten Sie so einen schlechten Eindruck von unseren Gesprächen?"  
„Nein!", widersprach er vehement. „Es ist nur ..."  
Ermutigend strich sie ihm über den Handrücken. „Einfach raus damit."  
„Ich kann solche Dinge nicht korrekt deuten." Ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm, das sie auf eine verständliche Erklärung wartete. „Ich habe kein Gefühl für Andeutungen, Zweideutigkeiten oder nette Gesten. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich ein freundliches Entgegenkommen nicht einmal erkenne, wenn es mir ins Gesicht schlägt. Ich habe in dieser Hinsicht einfach nicht genügend ... Praxis. In der Regel", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, „mag man mich nicht besonders."

Marie verstand. Sid hatte ihr einmal von seinen Kollegen erzählt und dass die ihn und seine pedantische Art zu Arbeiten nicht ausstehen konnten. Wegen dieser Erfahrungen musste Sid den Eindruck erhalten haben, es wäre normal, nicht gemocht zu werden.

Was Marie jetzt sagte, kam von Herzen. „Ich mag Sie."  
Diese drei Worte bewirkten Unglaubliches. Sids Magen kribbelte wohlig, sein Herz schlug höher. Das zufriedene Lächeln würde er tagelang nicht mehr unterlassen können, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Es fühlte sich richtig an und jeder durfte das wissen, selbst der Kellner, der gerade die Getränke brachte.

„Haben Sie schon gewählt?", fragte der Herr mit weißer Schürze.  
Beide hatten nicht einmal einen Blick in die Menükarte geworfen, so dass Sid bat: „Können Sie uns etwas empfehlen?"

Natürlich konnte der italienische Kellner mit irischem Akzent etwas empfehlen. Ein Drei-Gänge-Menü, das nicht nur köstlich, sondern auch erschwinglich war. Aber nicht das Essen oder das romantische Kerzenlicht machte den Abend für Sid so unvergesslich. Es war die Tatsache, dass Marie ihn mochte.

Spät abends führte Sid ohne jeden Hintergedanken Marie zu seinem Haus. Der Fidelius sollte für sie in Zukunft kein Hindernis darstellen, ihn zu besuchen, deshalb wollte er sie einweihen. Ihr Weg führte an der Apotheke vorbei, in der nur unten noch ein Fenster erleuchtet war.

Hermine braute alleine an einem Heiltrank gegen Furunkel, damit sie Mr. Calliditas Vater etwas anderes als Stachelschweinpastillen anbieten konnte. Vielleicht würde der Trank besser helfen, denn er war von stärkerer Wirkung, der Brauvorgang leider auch viel gefährlicher. Das Gröbste war längst erledigt. Plötzlich hörte sie eine der oberen Dielen knacken. Mitten beim Rühren stoppte sie ihre Bewegungen. Angst überkam sie. Es knarrte nochmals.

„Severus?" Jemand kam langsam die Stufen hinunter. Gleich darauf lugte Severus vorsichtig ins Labor. „Hallo Severus!" Den Trank stellte sie auf kleine Flamme, bevor sie schnell die Hände wusch, um ihn zu begrüßen. Ihr fiel auf, dass er sich aufmerksam umschaute. In Windeseile war sie bei ihm, ergriff ihn freudig an den Oberarmen. „Wie geht es dir heute?"  
„Es geht mir gut,danke der Nachfrage."  
Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und fiel ihm um den Hals. Erschrocken packte er sie an den Schultern und drückte sie von sich weg, blickte hinter sich zur Tür. Irritiert von seinem Verhalten fragte sie. „Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"  
„Ist sie hier?"  
„Die Verkäuferin? Nein, es ist schon halb sieben. Sie ist pünktlich gegangen." Aufgrund ihrer Antwort verflog seine Spannung. Die Schultern senkten sich ein wenig, er atmete erleichtert aus. Es wäre ihm unangenehm gewesen, hätte eine fremde Frau ihn in dieser Pose mit Hermine gesehen. Solche innigen Gesten gingen niemanden etwas an.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Kessel. „Noch zu tun?"  
„Müsste jeden Moment fertig ..." Ein Wecker schellte. „Fertig!" Feuer aus, Deckel drauf und bis morgen ziehen lassen. Die Arbeit für Hermine war für heute erledigt. „Lass uns hoch gehen", schlug sie gut gelaunt vor. Sie freute sich sehr, dass Severus wieder bei ihr war, vor allem aber, dass es ihm gut ging.

Im Wohnzimmer bekam Severus sofort Besuch von dem Kniesel, der sich auf seinen Schoß legte, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Mich hat heute mein Nachfolger besucht, sonst wäre ich schon früher hier gewesen", erklärte Severus, kraulte dabei Fellini an den Ohren.  
„Und wer ist es nun? Ich hörte da etwas von Mr. Popovich."  
„Genau der. Er wollte noch Tipps von mir haben, ein paar gute Ratschläge. Ich denke, er wird mich zufriedenstellend ersetzen."  
Hermine hatte neben ihm Platz genommen. „Dich kann man gar nicht ersetzen, Severus."  
„Die Schüler sind sicherlich anderer Meinung." Fellini wanderte zu Hermine hinüber und setzte sich auf ihre Beine.  
„Soll ich dir mal was verraten?" Sie lehnte sich so weit zu ihm, dass er ihren Atem spürte, bevor sie ihr Geheimnis preisgab. „Der Blumenkasten ist fertig! Neville und Luna haben ihn fertig gebaut. Ist das zu fassen?" Sie strahlte. „Als ich ihn neulich besuchte, um weiterzumachen, da präsentierte er mir den fertigen Kasten. Die Baupläne habe ich das letzte Mal nämlich bei ihm vergessen." Hermine zog beide Beine auf die Couch, weshalb der Kater kurz seinen Protest herausmiaute, doch er fand gleich wieder eine Stelle, auf die er sich legen konnte. Einen Arm schlängelte Hermine hinter Severus' Schultern. „Im Moment mischt Neville den Dünger unter die Erde, je nachdem, wie viel die Pflanzen benötigen. Sie sollen doch alle zur gleichen Zeit reif zur Ernte sein." Durch die offene Tür fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Kisten, die im Flur standen. „Was ist denn das?"  
Severus folgte ihrem Blick. „Das sind einige Habseligkeiten, die ich schon mitgebracht habe. Ich war ein wenig erstaunt, wie wenig ich besitze. Andererseits auch erleichtert, denn das erspart einen aufwändigen Umzug."  
Hermine war ebenfalls erstaunt. „Der Besitz von 44 Jahren passt unmöglich in zwei Kisten!" Ihr war entfallen, dass Todesser vor etlichen Jahren das Haus in Spinner's End dem Erdboden gleichgemacht haben.  
„Mein Eigentum besteht zu einem großen Teil aus Trankzutaten und die befinden sich noch in Hogwarts."  
„Dein persönlicher Vorratsraum?"  
„Richtig. Ich werde mir Möbel besorgen müssen oder Albus' Angebot annehmen, welche vom Dachboden zu nehmen."  
„Ich habe mir auch was vom Dachboden genommen. Da stehen eine Menge schöner Schränke und Tische herum." Ihr Magen knurrte leise, doch Severus hörte es, so dass sie anbot: „Ich habe in der Küche noch was zu essen. Möchtest du etwas?" Weil er sie skeptisch anblickte, versicherte sie: „Ich habe nicht gekocht. Die Hauselfen haben mir vorhin etwas in die Hand gedrückt, bevor ich gegangen bin."  
„Ich nehme gern eine Kleinigkeit."

Als Hermine in der Küche etwas zurechtmachte, nutzte Severus den Moment, um eine der Kisten mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich zu holen. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit und musterte die Gegenstände, die er vorhin eingepackt hatte. Persönliche Notizen, Berichte über Forschungsarbeiten, eine Flasche Goldlackwasser von Minerva, ein Räuchermännchen aus dem Besitz seiner Mutter. Unter all den Dingen, gut verpackt in einer extra Kiste, befand sich der goldene Zankapfel, den Narzissa ihm geschenkt hatte. Bei Gelegenheit würde er Lucius damit aufziehen, dass er nun in Besitz eines Stückes aus dessen ehemaliger Sammlung war. Am Boden der Kiste lag ein Fotoalbum, das Severus herauskramte und aufschlug. Lily und Alice auf dem Rücken von Karussellpferden, die sich auf und ab bewegten. Die kontinuierliche Bewegung war hypnotisierend, schleuderte ihn zurück in alte Zeiten. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass Hermine zwei Teller auf dem Tisch abstellte. Erst als sie sich dicht zu ihm setzte, da wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ertappt schlug er das Album zu. Obwohl es lächerlich war, kam in ihm das Gefühl der Untreue auf, weil er hier bei Hermine war und sich Bilder von Lily anschaute.

„Nein, sieh sie dir ruhig an." Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine, um den Deckel wieder aufzuschlagen. Auch sie blickte eine Weile auf das erste Foto, das die Freude der abgelichteten Personen perfekt eingefangen hatte. Hermine blätterte ein Bild weiter. Ein Ordenstreffen. Lily versuchte, mit Mandarinen zu jonglieren, versagte aber vor lauter Lachen. Neugierig blätterte sie weiter, dachte dabei an die viele Mühe, die in diesem Album steckte. Harry hatte alle möglichen Personen nach Fotos von seiner Mutter gefragt, um dieses Geschenk für Severus zusammenzustellen.  
„Das hier", er zeigte auf einem Bild, auf dem Lily mit einer Feder in der Hand an einem Schreibtisch saß, „ist bei ihr Zuhause." Im Hintergrund sah Hermine zwei Poster an der Wand, eines von den Beatles, eines von The Who. Severus begann schwer zu atmen, blätterte dennoch weiter.  
„Warst du mal bei ihr Zuhause?"  
„Ja." Die Antwort war kaum zu vernehmen.

Severus betrachtete nicht nur Bilder, das war Hermine klar geworden. Er sah nicht nur ein fotografiertes Zimmer, sondern den Stuhl, auf dem er vielleicht einmal gesessen hatte, die Poster, an die er sich noch erinnerte, die vielen Bücher. Er war mal dort gewesen. Natürlich wirkte dieses Foto auf ihn ganz anders als auf Hermine, die keinen persönlichen Bezug zu den Örtlichkeiten hatte. Als sie in der Mitte des Album angekommen waren, schloss Severus es.

Er rügte sich selbst, als er behauptete: „Es ist nicht richtig, mir diese Bilder anzusehen." Das Album legte er auf den Tisch. Er vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Daran ist nichts falsch. Du kannst es dir so oft ansehen, wie du möchtest." Und in Erinnerungen schwelgen, fügte gekränkt sie in Gedanken hinzu. Man konnte die Toten nicht ruhen lassen, wenn sie einen nicht in Ruhe ließen. „Sie ist ein Teil deines Lebens." Ihrem Herz entwich ein Seufzer. „Ich wünschte nur, es wäre noch Platz." Endlich sah er sie an, blinzelte fragend, woraufhin sie eine Hand in die Mitte seiner Brust legte. Zaghaft und schüchtern, weil es ihr so viel bedeutete, dass er das wusste, gestand sie: „Ich wünschte, da wäre noch Platz für mich."

Als Sprachwerkzeug eines jeden Menschen war der Mund bekannt, doch wenn der schwieg, obwohl das Innerste sich mitteilen wollte, dann musste man auf die Augen achten. Sie konnten sprechen, erzählen, sich auf eine wundersame Weise mitteilen und schlummernde Sehnsüchte offenbaren. Severus' Augen überschütteten sie mit Botschaften, deren Herkunft tief verborgene Orte waren, die mit keinem Wort beschrieben werden konnten. Solche Botschaften berührten direkt die Seele des anderen. Klarheit war etwas Einzigartiges, wenn man sie erfahren durfte und Hermine erlebte gerade so einen bedeutungsvollen Moment. Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf die ihre, drückte sie an sein Herz, während die andere über ihre Schulter wanderte. Langsam beugte er sich vor, zog sie gleichzeitig zu sich. Sie ließ es geschehen, war gefangen von dem Begehr, das sich in seinen Augen verbarg. Ein Zögern seinerseits. Er stoppte die Annäherung. Die aufkommenden Zweifel zerschlug Hermine, indem sie den Weg, den er für sie vorgesehen hatte, allein fortsetzte. Sie näherte sich aus freien Stücken, ohne dass er sie mit einem Druck auf ihrer Schulter dazu ermutigten musste. Ihre Bereitschaft gab ihm die letzte Bestätigung. Langsam, ohne jede Hast, neigte Severus sich zu ihr hinunter. Die Spitze seiner Nase streifte ihre Wange, bevor seine Lippen die empfindsame Haut neben ihrem Mundwinkel fanden. Ein leichter Druck, ein kurzes Verweilen, ein Austausch von Wärme und Zuneigung.

Je flüchtiger ein Kuss, desto süßer mundete er. Sie hatte ihren festen Platz und der war genau dort, wo er ihre Hand an seinen Körper presste. Anstatt ihr einen zweiten Kuss zu schenken, umarmte er sie Wange an Wange. Eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er nicht mehr geben konnte, weil so wenig in ihm war. Für Hermine war nur von Belang, dass sie von dem Wenigen bereits ein Teil war.


	208. Eine Hand wäscht die andere

Hallo **ES**,

ich finde es auch immer schön, wenn der Autor bei einer FF sehr bildhaft schreibt und freue mich, dass du das hier auch so empfindest.  
Aber Achtung: Wenn die Story süchtig macht, dann wird es später vielleicht Entzugserscheinungen geben. ;)

Hi **Enlya**,

deine Review, auch wenn sie recht kurz war, ging runter wie warmes Butterbier. Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt. „in sich stimmig", „wunderschöne Szenenübergänge", „Romantik und Liebe, ohne schnulzig zu sein" - da werde ich ganz rot :) Vielen lieben Dank!

Hallo **Viper**,

ich lese FFs auch mehrmals, wenn sie mich gefesselt haben. Man findet immer wieder neue interessante Dinge, die einem erst später auffallen. Kopieren, ausdrucken, als Buch binden – das kannst du alles gern machen. Machen andere Leser auch. :) Solang niemand die FF verkauft oder als seine ausgibt, habe ich kein Problem damit.  
In einem Forum habe ich vor Kurzem zu einem Thread über das Pairing HG/SS geschrieben, dass viele Leute nur etwas gegen bestimmte Pairings haben, weil diese sich plötzlich näher kommen. Ich denke, man kann jedes noch so seltsame Paar zusammenbringen, wenn man sich entsprechend Zeit dafür nimmt, alles nachvollziehbar zu erklären. Genau das meinst du sicher auch mit „nichts passiert von heute auf morgen".  
Die Updates kann ich momentan nicht schneller liefern. Ich versinke z.B. die nächsten vier Wochenenden komplett in Arbeit, habe keinen einzigen Tag frei. Das schlaucht mich jetzt schon, aber ich schreibe trotzdem immer an der FF, obwohl ich eigentlich ab in die Federn müsste. :)  
Stimmt. Fragen beantworte ich nicht, stelle höchstens Gegenfragen, die noch mehr verwirren ;) Ich weiß, dass es eine Menge Leser gibt, die nur abgeschlossene FFs lesen (wie ich). Es ist auch immer wieder spannend, wie Leser, die bisher alles durchweg verschlingen konnten, die FF insgesamt aufnimmt. Natürlich bleiben Details viel besser im Gedächtnis, wenn man nur zwei, drei Wochen braucht und nicht zweieinhalb Jahre.  
Mein Beta John ist auch von der gleichen Sorte – der liest von Büchern auch immer die letzte Seite.

Hi **Paule**,

wer älter ist? Ich glaube, Minerva ist älter als Poppy. Das genaue Alter von Poppy wird m.E. nie erwähnt.  
John fand den „Schmalzgehalt" gerade richtig, aber er streicht sich so ein Zeug ja auch aufs Brot ;) Musik höre ich immer, wenn ich schreibe. Bei der romantischen Szene war es „_First Drop-Off, First Kiss_" - kann man ergoogeln und kostenlos hören.

Hi **Daniel**,

jetzt muss ich dich aber mal rügen ... Bei dem Titel hättest du dir die Schüssel für das Schmalz schon holen können, bevor du mit dem Lesen anfängst ;) Beim Schreiben hatte ich Scheibenwischer am Monitor. ^^ Trotzdem schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen. Auf allen Seiten hat nur noch eine Leserin gesagt, es würde jetzt schnulzig werden, was sie jedoch begrüßt hat.

Hallo **Sirius**,

erst einmal vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Review. :) Besonders freut es mich zu hören, dass es spannend geblieben ist. Langweiliges Geplänkel kann ich selbst nicht leiden.  
Neben Harry & Ginny ist natürlich der Heiltrank für Severus der Hauptplot, seine Beziehung zu Hermine wird natürlich mit eingearbeitet. Die beiden Gauner sind Stringer und Fogg. Meine ganz persönliche Eselsbrücke: Mr. Stringer aus den Miss Marple-Filmen und Phileas Fogg aus „In 80 Tagen um die Welt" ;) Von den beiden wird man auch noch hören. Nebencharaktere kehre ich nicht einfach unter den Teppich. Über das Schicksal der neuen Angestellten von Hermine kann man z.B. schon in Kapitel 44 (Allerleirauh) lesen. Auch Nebencharaktere bekommen die Chance auf ein neues Leben :) Finde ich klasse, dass dir das so gut gefällt.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen  


* * *

Auf Fußspitzen betrat Harry das Schlafzimmer. Am Fußende des Bettes stand Ginny, die sich die langen roten Haare bürstete, dabei verträumt aus dem Fenster blickte. Leise näherte Harry sich ihr. Er wollte sie von hinten umarmen, überraschen. Das verliebte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht blieb ihr verborgen. Federleicht berührten seine Hände ihre Taille. Unerwartet fuhr sie herum, machte erschrocken einen Schritt von ihm weg und holte gleichzeitig aus reinem Reflex mit einer Hand aus. Mit voller Wucht traf die flache Seite der Bürste seine Wange.

„Uff", entwich ihm, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden ging. Als Ginny bemerkte, wen sie eben geschlagen hatte, hielt sie sich vor lauter Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund. Harry hingegen hielt sich die Wange. „Nimm das nächste Mal einen Baseballschläger", riet er ihr. Um die Spannung zu lockern, von der Ginny eingenommen war, scherzte er: „Es sieht blöd aus, wenn im Tagespropheten steht 'Harry Potter mit Haarbürste niedergeschlagen'. Das macht einen schlechten Eindruck."  
Endlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder, wenn die auch sehr leise war. „Das tut mir so leid." Die Bürste warf sie aufs Bett, bevor sie sich neben ihn kniete. „Tut es sehr weh?"  
Es schmerzte, wie man es von einem Schlag ins Gesicht erwartete, dachte er. Sein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich. Seine Finger befühlten die Stelle. „Meine Lippe ist etwas taub."  
„Harry, bitte entschuldige. Ich habe mich so erschrocken. Ich habe gar nicht überlegt ..."  
„Schon gut", unterbrach er.

Die Woche nach ihrer Befreiung war Ginny immer nervöser geworden, fuhr bei jedem Geräusch herum und schaute sofort nach, was es verursacht haben konnte. Es war seine Schuld, dass er jetzt am Boden saß. Er hätte sich nicht an sie anschleichen dürfen. Seiner Meinung nach war die Zeit gekommen, dass sie sich mit ihm über die Entführung unterhalten sollte.

„Was hast du heute vor?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ich treffe mich mit Pomona, Meredith und Gordian. Wir wollten mit Nicholas zum See gehen." Die Abwechslung wollte er ihr nicht nehmen. Das Gespräch könnte warten. „Möchtest du mitkommen, Harry?"  
„Nein danke, ich bleib hier und", er hob seine Hände, ließ sie wieder fallen, „hänge ein bisschen rum."  
Bevor Ginny fragen konnte, wie er sich den schulfreien Samstag um die Ohren schlagen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ginny war startklar. „Oh, dass sind sie. Ich bin dann weg." Harry folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo Wobbel dem Jungen gerade noch die Schuhe zuband. Ginny gab Harry vorsichtig einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Noch immer taub?"  
„Nein, es geht schon."  
Shibby ließ die Gäste eintreten. Es waren die zwei Schüler. „Hallo Professor", grüßten beide. „Kommen Sie mit?"  
„Nein, Gordian. Aber euch wünsche ich viel Spaß. Ach, und hier ..." Harry griff sich die Kamera und reichte sie an den Schüler. „Macht ein paar schöne Fotos von heute." Es war seltsam, dachte Harry, dass man viel mehr fotografierte, wenn man Kinder hatte. Die Kamera hängte sich Gordian um den Hals. Als Nicholas zur Tür kam, ging Meredith in die Knie, um dem kleinen Mann Hallo zu sagen und ihn an die Hand zu nehmen.  
„Bis dann, Harry." Ginny winkte, schenkte ihm dabei ein Lächeln, mit dem sie sich nochmals entschuldigen wollte.

Er wartete geduldig, bis die Tür von außen geschlossen wurde. Gleich darauf drehte er sich zu Wobbel und nickte ihm zu. Der Elf schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin der gesamte Couchtisch unter der Last unzähliger aufgeschlagener Bücher und Pergamente knarrte.

„Wo haben wir gestern aufgehört?", fragte Harry, während er zur Couch ging und Platz nahm, sich einen Überblick über das Material verschaffte.  
Wobbel deutete auf ein bestimmtes Buch. „Wir waren bei der Destillation angelangt."  
„Ach ja", murmelte Harry, griff sich dann seine Notizen, auf denen er festgehalten hatte, wie man aus dem Stein der Weisen das Elixier des Lebens gewinnen konnte. Es gab wenig Informationen, aber aus den Andeutungen, die in den Werken von Nicholas Flamel versteckt waren, kam er der Sache immer näher. Gut, gestand sich Harry, es war Wobbel, der der Sache immer näher kam. Harry selbst hatte die Stelle großzügig überlesen, als Flamel die Herstellung des Elixiers haarklein mit der Herstellung eines guten Whiskys verglich. Das Zauberwort war Destillation. „Eines steht fest, Wobbel: Es ist leichter, das Elixier herzustellen als den Stein zu produzieren. Zum Glück haben wir den schon." Über die Herstellung des Steins hatten Wobbel und Harry gar keine Hinweise gefunden. „Meinst du, das Elixier könnten wir hier herstellen?"  
„Ich befürchte, wenn Sie die Angelegenheit geheim halten wollen, wird das nicht funktionieren, Mr. Potter. Ein Destillierapparat in Ihren Unterkünften würde auffallen."  
„Ja", Harry kratzte sich am Nacken, „da hast du wohl recht. Ich brauche eine Art Labor." Automatisch dachte er an Severus. „Ich werde doch jemanden fragen müssen, der mir dabei hilft."  
„Fragen Sie bitte die richtige Person, Mr. Potter." Nicht jeder wäre vertrauenswürdig, das wusste sogar der Elf.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe da schon jemanden im Auge."

Severus wäre sein Mann, stellte Harry unumstößlich fest. Er würde weder viele Fragen stellen noch ihn für sein Vorhaben verurteilen, womit er bei Hermine rechnen müsste. Sie würde ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten, wie falsch es wäre, das Elixier des Lebens herzustellen. Seine Motivation wäre ihr egal. Harry beschloss, die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen.

In der Apotheke war einiges los. Wochenende. Bestellungen wurden abgeholt und aufgegeben. Kunden wollten beraten werden. Hermine verbrachte mehr Zeit bei Daphne im Verkaufsraum als im Labor, in das sich Severus zurückgezogen hatte. Im Sitzen, weil ihn das Stehen noch anstrengte, schnitt er Zutaten für einen Abschwelltrank. Bei jeder Bewegung der linken Hand verspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz. Der Verband, den Hermine ihm heute morgen erneuert hatte, war wieder feucht geworden. Blut und Wundflüssigkeit tränkten die Bandage. Es würde nach Poppys Diagnose noch mindestens zwei Wochen dauern, bis er nichts mehr von der Verletzung bemerken würde. Hinzu kam das Unbehagen zu wissen, dass neben Hermine noch jemand in der Apotheke war. Die Angestellte, der er heute morgen vorgestellt wurde. Er konnte sich sehr detailliert an die Begrüßung erinnern. Hermine hatte ihm nichts davon erzählt, dass die Verkäuferin ausgerechnet eine ehemalige Schülerin aus seinem Haus war; gleicher Jahrgang wie Hermine. Die Bekanntmachung nahm nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch. „Guten Morgen, Miss Greengrass", hatte er kurz und knapp gesagt. Kein „Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit." oder „Willkommen an Bord." war ihm über die Lippen gekommen. Die Begrüßung ihrerseits war, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, genauso karg ausgefallen.

Plötzlich hörte er die beiden Frauen im Verkaufsraum erst kichern, dann lachen. Im ersten Moment überkam ihn der kränkende Gedanke, er wäre der Grund für die Heiterkeit, doch das war nur ein Gefühl, das ihn aus der Vergangenheit eingeholt hatte. Damals hatten seine Mitschüler ihn oft zum Gespött gemacht, weshalb er eine Zeit lang überaus empfindlich auf Gelächter reagiert hatte und sich immer persönlich angesprochen fühlte. Heutzutage würde sicherlich niemand über ihn lachen, besonders nicht Hermine.

Mit breitem Grinsen trat Hermine ins Labor. „Du glaubst es nicht, Severus. Da war eben ein Pärchen, das Vielsafttrank bestellt hat", begann sie zu erzählen, während sie sich einen Behälter aus dem Regal nahm. „Daphne legt den beiden also das Formular vom Ministerium hin, das sie ausfüllen müssen. Der Mann hatte ein knallrotes Gesicht, nachdem beide es unterzeichneten. Weißt du, was in der Spalte als 'Grund der Verwendung' angegeben war?"  
„Erotische Kreativität", erwiderte er trocken.  
Wegen der blitzschnellen Antwort stolperte Hermine über ihre eigenen Füße. „Woher weißt du das?"  
„Das ist der häufigste Grund, der auf diesen Formularen genannt wird. Von Mr. Belby habe ich das einmal nebenher erfahren. Gleiches konnte man in einer Fachzeitschrift für Zaubertränke nachlesen, in der zusätzlich eine Auflistung der kuriosesten Kundenangaben gedruckt war." Er grinste. „Da gab es wirklich etwas zu lachen."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Die Ausgabe musst du beizeiten mal raussuchen. Ich will mich auch amüsieren." Sie stellte sich direkt neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wie geht es dem Arm?"  
„Ich befürchte, du musst den Verband noch einmal wechseln." Er öffnete die Knopfleiste an seinem linken Ärmel und schob ihn hoch. Das Hemd darunter war mit Blut beschmutzt.  
„Du solltest ihn noch nicht so belasten. Es verheilt langsamer, wenn die Wunde ständig wieder aufgeht."

Sie ließ sich Zeit, als sie den Verband wechselte. Seit gestern Abend war jeder Zweifel ihrerseits wie weggefegt. Severus gegenüber musste sie sich nicht mehr verstellen. Sie durfte zeigen, was sie empfand, aber sie wusste auch, wie viel Wert er auf seine Privatsphäre legte. So nahm sie sich vor, ihn nicht vor anderen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das größte Verbot kam von ihr selbst. Keine unüberlegte Schäkerei während der Arbeitszeit. Als sie gerade wieder seinen Ärmel zuknöpfte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür zum Labor. Daphne steckte den Kopf hinein.

„Harry Potter ist hier und möchte mit Professor Snape sprechen."  
„Wieso kommt er denn nicht durch den Kamin?", fragte sich Hermine selbst.  
Severus richtete das Wort an die Verkäuferin. „Bitten Sie ihn herein."  
Einen Moment später war es Harrys Kopf, der ins Labor lugte. „Darf ich reinkommen?"  
„Warum plötzlich so schüchtern?", scherzte Severus. Hermine begrüßte ihren Freund, verschwand aber wieder in den Verkaufsraum, so dass die beiden allein waren.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht", begann Harry, während er sich eine Stuhl suchte, „dass Hermine eine ehemalige Mitschülerin eingestellt hat."  
„Damit wurde ich heute früh ebenfalls überrascht." Severus wartete, bis Harry einen Stuhl zum Tisch trug und sich setzte, bevor er wissen wollte: „Was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Ich habe da eine Aufgabe für dich."  
Severus begutachtete ihn durch verengte Augenlider, beugte sich dann zu ihm und flüsterte: „Wen soll ich bespitzeln?"  
„Was?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht diese Art von Arbeit. Ich brauche einen erfahrenen Zaubertränkemeister und musste dabei zufällig an dich denken."  
„Ah", Severus setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sprach in normaler Lautstärke. „Vielsafttrank kannst du bei Hermine bestellen. Natürlich zum Freundschaftspreis."  
Harrys Stirn schlug Falten. „Wozu sollte ich Vielsafttrank brauchen?"  
„Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir."

Bevor das Gespräch mit Severus noch verwirrender wurde, kam Harry zur Sache. Achtsam blickte er zur Labortür hinüber, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie allein waren. Die Tür war geschlossen. Erst jetzt griff er in seine Hosentasche, was im Sitzen sehr umständlich war, doch er bekam ihn zu fassen. Seine Hand öffnete Harry so langsam, als würde sie einen kostbaren Schmetterling beherbergen, der nicht fort fliegen durfte. Auf der Handfläche ruhte der Stein der Weisen, den er Severus unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich möchte das Elixier des Lebens."  
Severus erstarrte in Ehrfurcht. Sein Blick war auf den roten Stein fixiert. Langsam hob er eine Hand, hielt jedoch inne. „Darf ich?"  
Harry nickte. „Natürlich!"

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm Severus den unebenen Stein und hielt ihn gegen das Licht, um ihn betrachten zu können. In diesem Moment kam Hermine ohne anzuklopfen herein. Harry griff sich den Stein und versuchte, ihn zu verstecken, doch Hermine hatte ihn längst gesehen.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie mit knurrigem Unterton. „Ist es das, für das ich es halte?"  
Harry versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Hermine, es ist anders als du jetzt denkst."  
„Ach ja?" Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wie bist du überhaupt an den gekommen?" In Windeseile stand sie bei ihm und hielt ihm ihre offene Hand entgegen, damit er ihr den Stein geben würde. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er beim Stehlen erwischt worden. Er seufzte und legte den Stein in ihre Handfläche, blickte dabei bedripst zu Boden. „Ich glaub es ja nicht!", schimpfte sie, als sie das rote Wunder betrachtete. „Was hast du mit ihm vor? Warum hast du ihn überhaupt? Das gefällt mir nicht, Harry." Ihr Zeigefinger wedelte rügend hin und her. „Das ist gar nicht gut!"  
„Hermine, beruhige dich erst einmal."  
„Nein, ich will damit nichts zu tun haben!" Sie war aus unerfindlichen Gründen wütend.  
„Der Stein ist doch nichts Schlimmes! Was regst du dich überhaupt so auf?"  
„Weil ich nicht gutheißen kann, dass jemand Gott spielt und sein Leben um weiß ich wie viele Jahre verlängert! Das ist unnatürlich und nicht richtig."  
Mit flinken Fingern entriss Severus ihr den Stein und fragte provozierend: „Hättest du auch so ein Theater gemacht, wenn du Flamel höchstpersönlich begegnet wärst? Würdest du dir herausnehmen, einen über 600 Jahre alten Mann zurechtzuweisen?"  
Hermine schien verlegen. „Das hat doch mit Flamel überhaupt nichts zu tun!"  
„Nicht? Ich dachte, du findest es unnatürlich, sein Leben zu verlängern, was Flamel und seine Gattin wohlweislich getan haben."  
„Aber ..." Er hatte ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Was, wenn der Stein in die falschen Hände gerät?"  
„Wie sehen denn die richtigen aus?", stellte Severus als Gegenfrage.

Hermine musste sich geschlagen geben. Sie fand keinen Grund, Harrys Vorhaben zu verunglimpfen, während sie gleichzeitig Flamels Handeln guthieß. Trotzdem konnte sie Harrys Vorhaben nicht nachvollziehen.

„Flamel war immerhin ein angesehener Alchemist", sagte sie leise. „Er wusste, was er tat."  
„Ich weiß es auch, Hermine", versicherte Harry. „Ich wollte dich da wirklich nicht mit belasten. Es war nur eine Idee von mir. Sollte eine Überraschung werden." Wieder seufzte er. Warum konnte nicht mal etwas so ablaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte? „Ich glaube, ich vergesse das Ganze lieber."  
„Nein", widersprach Severus, „ich schlage vor, wir führen das Gespräch in meinem Zimmer fort. Ungestört. Von der Idee möchte ich zumindest erfahren, bevor sie vollends stirbt."

Die Erste, die das Labor verließ, war Hermine. Sie wollte kein Wort mehr über den Stein verlieren. Als Severus und Harry auf den Flur traten, änderte sie kurzfristig ihre Meinung und drehte sich um.

„Severus, auf ein Wort?" Ihr bestimmender Ton ließ kein „Nein" zu.  
Severus nickte, wandte sich dann Harry zu, während er die Treppe hinaufzeigte. „Oben, erste Tür rechts."

Den Wink verstand Harry, also ließ er die beiden allein. Oben angekommen drückte er die Klinke hinunter und stemmte sich gegen das Holz. Die Tür zu Severus' Zimmer bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Weil er nicht eintreten konnte, wartete er ungesehen am Treppenabsatz und beobachtete, wie Hermine mit aufgebrachten Bewegungen ihres Kopfes redete. Er hörte kein Wort, kannte aber ihre Körpersprache. Die großen Augen, die hochgezogenen Brauen und das Zusammenpressen der Lippen während der kurzen Sprechpausen bedeuteten, dass Hermine sich große Sorgen machte und darüber hinaus eine Erklärung forderte. Für Harry kam es überraschend, als Severus mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihr Kinn hielt und sich zu ihr beugte, während er leise etwas sagte. Man konnte nur Hermines Gesicht sehen und somit die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie Severus schenkte. Ihre Augenbrauen senkten sich langsam, ebenso die Augenlider und die Lippen entspannten sich. Das Vertrauen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Severus hatte es geschafft, sie zu beruhigen, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte. Selbst bei ihm dauerte es länger, stichfeste Argumente zu liefern, um seine beste Freundin zu besänftigen. Sein Lächeln wurde mit einem Schlag vernichtet. Sein Unterkiefer gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, denn der schien von der Schwerkraft übermannt den Boden aufsuchen zu wollen. Der Grund war das, was Harry beobachten konnte. Er sah mit an, wie Severus ihr einen vertrauten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Eine Kuss! Was zum ...? Gleich darauf trennten sich die Wege der beiden. Severus betrat die erste Stufe und blickte zufällig die Treppe hinauf, bevor er zur Salzsäule erstarrte, weil er Harry mit offen stehendem Mund gaffen sah. Ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn, als der Tränkemeister seine Augen bedrohlich langsam zusammengekniff. Von irgendwoher hörte man ein klackendes Geräusch. Es waren Harrys Zähne, die aufeinander prallten, als er seinen Mund abrupt schloss.

Bei Harry oben angelangt fragte Severus missgestimmt: „Warum bist du nicht im Zimmer?"  
„Ich, ähm, habe die Tür nicht aufbekommen", gestand er kleinlaut. Harry wusste, dass seine Wangen rot waren – er fühlte sie glühen. Peinlich berührt sah er mit an, wie Severus die Tür mit Leichtigkeit öffnete. Harry lachte verlegen. „Oh, ich habe gedrückt." Ein gemurmeltes Wort, das ähnlich wie „Idiot" klang, war zu hören.  
„Geh schon rein!", forderte Severus schroff. Kaum waren beide im Zimmer, drückte er Harry an die geschlossene Tür, presste den rechten Unterarm quer über dessen Brust. „Also?"

Ein kleiner Rückfall in alte Zeiten. Severus verhielt sich provokant, fast schon aggressiv. Genau diese Wesenszüge waren es, die auch Harry in die Vergangenheit schleuderten und für einen Moment in Severus den verhassten Lehrer von damals sehen ließen, anstatt den schwer zu handhabenden, aber dennoch lieb gewonnenen Freund.

Man konnte hören, dass Harry kräftig schluckte, bevor er beteuerte: „Ich verspreche, ich verliere kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber!"  
Severus schien irritiert. Seine Stirn schlug Falten. „Was?"  
„Über Hermine und ..."  
„Weißt du", unterbrach Severus, „wie egal es mir ist, ob oder wer davon erfährt?" Die Situation entspannte sich ein wenig. Severus' Hand legte sich schwer auf Harrys Schulter. Mit seiner linken fischte er den Stein der Weisen aus der Tasche seines Gehrocks und hielt ihn Harry unter die Nase, wiederholte dann: „Also?" Harry verstand nicht, woraufhin Severus deutlicher wurde. „Wie bist du zu dem gekommen? Hast du ihn von Albus gestohlen?"  
„Wie bitte?" War es das, was Hermine glaubte? Echauffiert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was denkst du denn von mir?"  
„Ich kombiniere lediglich. Albus war als Letzter im Besitz des Steins. Er hat ihn von Flamel erhalten – erst zur Aufbewahrung, dann zur Vernichtung. Da stellt sich mir die berechtigte Frage, wie du plötzlich in seinen Besitz kommst."  
„Fawkes hatte ihn."  
„Lüg mich nicht an!"  
Harry hob seine Hände. Die Handflächen zeigten in beschwichtigender Geste zu Severus. „Ich lüge nicht!"

Als er seinen Griff an Harrys Schulter verstärkte, geschah etwas Außergewöhnliches. Severus fühlte einen Druck auf seiner Brust, wurde zwei Schritte zurückgedrängt, während Harry weiterhin an der Tür verweilte.

„Was sollte das?" Severus legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, genau an die Stelle, wo er den Druck verspürt hatte. „Du hast mich gestoßen."  
„Unsinn! Ich hab dich ja nicht einmal berührt", beteuerte Harry.  
„Das ist es ja! Wie hast du das gemacht?" Mit einem Male war Severus nicht mehr verärgert, sondern neugierig wie Schmidts Katze.  
„Ich, ähm ...", stammelte Harry. „Mein Elf bringt mir gerade ein paar Dinge bei."  
„Dein ..." Severus schnaufte belustigt. „Dein Elf?" Tief und brummig begann Severus zu lachen, was Harry amüsiert beobachtete.  
„Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte er, musste aber selbst grinsen.  
„Ach nichts", winkte Severus ab, stellte sich dennoch die fiktive Schlagzeile vom Tagespropheten vor, der darüber berichtete. „Was lehrt er dich? Reinigungszauber? Oder vielleicht Kochen?"  
„Stablose Magie."  
Für ein paar Sekunden war Severus sprachlos. „Mmmh", machte er einen Augenblick später. „Ich verstehe. Wer könnte einem stablose Magie besser beibringen als jemand, der tagtäglich stablos zaubert?"  
„Ich habe ihn nicht einmal darum gebeten." Interessiert ließ Harry seinen Blick schweifen. In diesem Zimmer war er noch nie gewesen. Es war karg eingerichtet, aber wenigstens gab es hier schon eine Couch. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"  
Severus blickte zur Couch hinüber, dann zu Harry, dem er mit einer Kopfbewegung einen Sitzplatz anbot. Er selbst blieb stehen. „Fawkes soll also den Stein gehabt haben?"  
„Weißt du noch von der harten Stelle an seinem Bauch?", half Harry ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Ah", Severus wirkte erleuchtet, „das war auch der Grund, warum der Vogel auf jeden eingehackt hat, der sich ihm näherte." Mit großen Schritten ging er auf und ab, blieb dann stehen und wandte sich an Harry. „Aber warum hatte Fawkes ihn? Wenn Albus nur wollte, dass er ihn aufbewahrt, hätte der Phönix nicht zu dir kommen müssen."  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Mein Elf hat eine Andeutung gemacht. Entweder vermutet er nur, dass Albus für lange Zeit das Elixier des Lebens eingenommen hat oder er weiß es aus mir unbekannten Quellen. Auf jeden Fall meinte er, ich sollte mich nicht hinreißen lassen zu ... Wie hat er das nochmal gesagt?", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst. „Er meinte, es wäre schade, wenn ich nicht zur Ruhe kommen würde, weil ich nur noch das Wohl der Gemeinschaft im Kopf hätte. So ähnlich hat er sich ausgedrückt."  
„Wir wissen, dass Albus das Elixier hergestellt hat, um sich selbst und auch Sirius einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen."  
„So klein war der aber nicht", warf Harry scherzend ein.  
Severus erinnerte sich an den ungefähren Zeitpunkt, als Fawkes zu Harry kam. Ein wenig später hatten Albus und Minerva geheiratet. Vielleicht hing das damit zusammen, fragte er sich selbst. „Es wäre gut möglich, dass Albus regelmäßig etwas eingenommen hat, auch nachdem Voldemort längst besiegt war. Möglicherweise hat der Phönix das nicht gebilligt", reimte sich Severus zusammen.  
„Warum sollte Fawkes was dagegen gehabt haben?"  
„Das weiß ich doch nicht", blaffte Severus ihn unerwartet an. „Es ist dein Vogel, frag du ihn." Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Severus ihm gerade geraten, den Phönix zu fragen? „Du kannst auch", lenkte Severus ab, „deinen Elf fragen, was er mit seiner Andeutung meinte. Wenn er wirklich mehr weiß ..."  
„Ist es am Ende nicht egal?", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Ich meine, der Stein ist hier, Fawkes lässt sich mittlerweile von Hedwig den Bauch vollstopfen und Albus ist der liebe Mensch wie früher."  
Mit dieser Aussage war Severus gar nicht zufrieden. „Sag mal, interessieren dich die Zusammenhänge überhaupt nicht?"  
Er spitzte die Lippen und dachte kurz nach. Heiter und gelöst antwortete Harry einen Augenblick später mit nur einem Wort: „Nö!"  
„Ich fasse es nicht! Kein Interesse an Geheimnissen?"  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann spiele ich lieber mit der Lok von Nicholas, als irgendwelchen Geheimnissen auf den Grund zu gehen. Das letzte hat mir gereicht. Hat mir ziemlich zugesetzt." Ein bedeutungsschwangerer Blick seitens Harry. „Aber das ist jetzt gelöst und bald auch aus der Welt geschafft", fügte er in dem Wissen hinzu, dass sein Gesprächspartner längst wusste, dass er von ihm sprach.  
„Zurück zu dir", wies Severus ihn in seine Schranken. „Was hast du vor? Soll ich für dich Blei in Gold verwandeln?"  
Harrys Augenbrauen schossen über den Rand der runden Brille hinaus. „Das geht?"  
Um sich selbst zu beruhigen schloss Severus für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, atmete kurz durch. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Du besitzt den Stein der Weisen und hast keine Ahnung, was man mit ihm alles anstellen kann?"  
„Na ja, als Briefbeschwerer ist er zu leicht, da dachte ich, würde ich gern ein bisschen von dem Elixier des Lebens haben", spielte Harry die Sache amüsiert runter. „Was interessiert mich Gold? Damit würde ich nur den Preis für Edelmetalle kaputt machen, was mir im schlimmsten Fall noch die Koboldmafia auf den Hals hetzt."  
„Können wir das Gespräch jetzt wieder in eine ernstere Richtung lenken?" Endlich setzte sich Severus und betrachtete den Stein in seiner Hand. „Das Elixier des Lebens also. Wofür?"  
„Ist eine Überraschung."  
Severus nickte. „Mit dieser Erklärung soll ich mich zufriedengeben?"  
„Warum nicht? Reicht es, wenn ich hinzufüge, dass ich nichts Selbstsüchtiges vorhabe?"

Mit strengem Blick musterte Severus sein Gegenüber. Harry war eine Menge. Er war nervtötend – manchmal zumindest – und neugierig, nett, genügsam, hilfsbereit ... Die Liste ließe sich um unzählige Worte verlängern. Das Wort „selbstsüchtig" fand sich nicht auf ihr. Severus verdankte Harry sehr viel. Hätte der damals nicht ständig nachgehakt und Hermine mit einbezogen, würde Severus nicht in naher Zukunft ein neues Leben beginnen können. Was waren da schon ein paar Tropfen vom Elixier des Lebens?

„Gut, wie viel möchtest du haben?"  
Bei der Frage rutschte Harry auf der Couch herum. „Mit meinem Elf zusammen habe ich alles durchgerechnet, was die Menge und die zu erwartende Lebensverlängerung betrifft. Wir sind auf insgesamt fünf Liter gekommen."  
Es war selten, sehr selten, aber es war durchaus möglich, Severus aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Fünf?", blaffte Severus ihn versehentlich an. „Fünf Liter? Was hast du mit dieser Menge vor? Willst du ein neues Erfrischungsgetränk auf den Markt bringen?"  
„Wir wollten ernst bleiben", erinnerte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Fünf ...?" Severus konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen. „Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wie ich auch nur einen Tropfen aus dem Stein herauspressen könnte und du verlangst gleich fünf Liter!"  
„Wenn es dir zu schwer ist ..." Harry streckte den Arm und wollte Severus den Stein aus der Hand nehmen, doch der zog sie weg. Severus' Können war angezweifelt worden, sein Stolz verletzt und das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir zu schwer ist. Ich werde allerdings einige Zeit benötigen, muss viel lesen."  
„Wir haben schon eine Menge Vorarbeit geleistet!", verkündete Harry selbstbewusst. „Mein Elf steht dir gern helfend zur Seite. Wir haben schon herausgefunden, wie man das Elixier gewinnt, nämlich indem man ein extra gemischtes Gemisch mischt ..." Wegen seiner Wiederholung kam Harry ins Stottern. „Ein Gemisch also, das man extra anrührt ... und ... um ..."  
„Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie beredt du bist. Ich brauche erst mal einen Drink!"

Geduldig wartete Harry, bis Severus mit einem Glas in der Hand zurückkommen würde. In der Zeit legte er sich Worte in Gedanken zurecht, damit er sich nicht wieder so verhaspelte.

„Ein besonderes Gemisch", begann Harry, „das erhitzt wird. Was Destillation ist, weißt du?" Severus rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich wusste er als Tränkemeister, was mit Destillation gemeint war. Auch Harry wurde sich seiner dummen Frage bewusst, fuhr aber einfach fort: „In diesem Destillierapparat wird der Stein befestigt. Der aufsteigende Dampf der erhitzten Flüssigkeit löst die", er fuchtelte nervös mit seinen Händen umher, „Moleküle? Oder sowas ..." Er wurde unsicher. Ohne seine Pergamente war Harry hilflos. Hätte er sie nur mitgenommen.  
„Ich glaube, ich lese mich lieber selbst in das Thema ein. Aussagen wie 'oder sowas' sind nicht gerade Angaben, die auf eine erfolgreiche Arbeit hoffen lassen."  
„Wie du meinst. Jedenfalls ist das, was hinten rauskommt, das Elixier des Lebens."  
„Schön erklärt", zog Severus ihn auf. „Wenn es andere Methoden gibt, werde ich sie finden."  
„Okay, aber mach nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde."  
Abrupt senkte Severus sein Glas, blickte Harry in die Augen und beschwerte sich lauthals: „Unter solchen Einschränkungen kann ich nicht arbeiten!"  
Vor Schreck hatte sich Harry tief in das Polster der Couch gedrückt. „Von mir aus ... Dann mach, was du willst, aber ich muss davon nichts erfahren."  
„Schon besser! Dein Elf kann mir die Unterlagen bringen. Ich werde mich damit beschäftigen, nachdem ich mir ..."  
Einen Moment wartete Harry, falls Severus den Satz beenden würde, doch erwartete vergeblich. „Bis du dir was?"  
„Ich muss noch ein Bekleidungsgeschäft aufsuchen."  
Eine neue Herrengarderobe für die Hochzeit, dachte Harry. „Nimm Hermine mit. Ich glaube, sie hat auch noch nichts."

Harry blieb noch eine Weile. Er erkundigte sich nochmals nach Severus' Wohlbefinden und dieser erzählte endlich von dem unaufhörlich stechenden Schmerz, der Unbeweglichkeit der Finger und der Taubheit. Beide genossen das Gespräch. Es war wie früher, während des gemeinsamen Frühstücks, nur das Severus nicht mehr so wortkarg war. Harry gegenüber war er zwar noch immer auf unnachahmliche Art liebevoll sarkastisch, aber dennoch aufgeschlossen. Severus konnte über seine Befürchtungen sprechen, was beispielsweise die junge Verkäuferin betraf. Er tat sich schwer damit, sie in der Apotheke mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Trotzdem, und das rechnete Harry ihm hoch an, war er gewillt, die Situation hinzunehmen – einfach zu sehen, wie es sich entwickeln würde.

Im Verlauf des Gesprächs äußerte Harry seine Bedenken wegen Ginny. Seiner Meinung nach fraß sie ihre Ängste in sich hinein.

„Das könnte böse enden", hielt er Harry vor Augen, griff sich derweil an den Magen, weil Erinnerungen an die eigene Gastritis aufkamen, die er nur mit Poppys Mitteln in den Griff bekommen hatte.  
„Was soll ich tun? Sie redet nicht mit mir."  
„Dann zwing sie. Bei anderen Menschen lässt du doch auch nicht locker", warf Severus ihm mit gekräuselter Nase vor.  
„Mal sehen", Harry schlug sich auf die Oberschenkel, „ob ich vielleicht heute dazu komme. Ich werde langsam wieder gehen." Er stand auf. „Danke für den netten Tag."  
„Gern geschehen."

Über den Kamin im Wohnzimmer verschwand Harry mit dem Vorhaben, Ginny zu einem Gespräch über die schlimme Zeit zu überreden. Die Apotheke hatte bereits um 16 Uhr geschlossen, als Severus nach unten ging und vorsichtig in den Verkaufsraum blickte. Hermine bemerkte ihn.

„Sie ist schon weg." Ihr fehlte das Verständnis für seine Zurückhaltung. Severus würde jeden, der sein Missfallen erregte, ungespitzt in den Boden rammen. Die Verkäuferin hatte ihm aber nichts getan. „Was hast du gegen sie?", brachte sie seine Vorsicht auf den Punkt.  
„Nichts Wirksames."  
Hermine schnaufte. „Sie macht ihre Arbeit gut und bleibt nicht länger als nötig."  
Ohne auf ihr Lob für die Angestellte einzugehen informierte er sie: „Ich werde die Filiale von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat aufsuchen. Die Hochzeit von Harry ..." Severus verlor die Konzentration, weil Hermines entgleisenden Gesichtszüge darauf hindeuteten, dass ihr Gehirn gerade eine Kernschmelze erfuhr. „Was hast du?"  
„Ich bin Trauzeugin und habe kein Kleid!" Aufgeregt fasste sie sich ans wild pochende Herz. „Muss ich etwas Besonderes tragen?" Sie quengelte. „Hat man Pläne, was ich anziehen soll?"  
„Harry meinte nur, du hättest noch nichts. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es dir freisteht."  
„Dann komme ich mit! Ich hol nur noch meine Tasche."

Ein Glück war, dass manche Geschäfte auch samstags bis 18 Uhr geöffnet hatten. Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat war nicht gut besucht, was Severus nur recht war. Sofort war eine Dame bei ihnen, die zuvorkommend ihre Hilfe in Geschmacksfragen anbot.

„Danke", winke Severus ab. „Ich möchte mich nur etwas umsehen."  
Nächstes Opfer der Verkäuferin war Hermine. „Darf ich Ihnen helfen? Was schwebt Ihnen vor?"  
„Ich bin Trauzeugin und brauche dafür ein hübsches Kleid."  
„Wollen Sie es schneidern lassen? Wann findet die Hochzeit denn statt?"  
„Ich ..." Durch den ganzen Stress hatte sich Hermine überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht. Würde Harry für ein Kleid aufkommen? Könnte sie es selbst bezahlen? „Ich weiß nicht!" Panik.  
Gelassen warf Severus ein: „Die Hochzeit findet am 26. Juni statt."  
„Das wird aber knapp, wenn Sie es schneidern lassen möchten."  
„Severus?" Sie warf ihm einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. „Soll ich es anfertigen lassen?"  
„Das fragst du mich?" Demonstrativ schob er einen Bügel mit einem Herrenoberteil zur Seite. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, seine Sachen von der Stange zu kaufen. „Ich beschäftige mich mit solchen Dingen so wenig wie nur möglich."  
Hermine wandte sich an die Verkäuferin. „Wie lange würde das Nähen dauern und wie teuer wäre das?"  
„Es kommt ganz drauf an, was Sie sich vorstellen."

Ein Katalog mit bunten, beweglichen Bildern sollte dabei helfen, ihre Vorstellungen vom eigenen Kleid präziser zu gestalten. Severus hingegen war zufrieden, in Ruhe die Kleiderständer zu inspizieren. Als störend empfand er lediglich den Herrn – ebenfalls ein Angestellter von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat –, dessen Hilfe Severus abgelehnt hatte, dafür nun von ihm beobachtet wurde. Es war lästig. Als Severus eine Hose und den dazugehörigen Gehrock vom Ständer nahm, um beides genauer zu begutachten, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Verkäufer die Nase rümpfte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Hermines Stimme lenkte ihn ab. „Severus, welche Farbe soll ich ...?"  
„Blau!", bellte er zu ihr und der Verkäuferin hinüber, ohne zu wissen, was Hermine tatsächlich fragen wollte. Die Antwort schien ihr zu reichen.  
„Sir?" Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze hatte sich der Verkäufer, der nur halb so alt wie Severus war, an seinen Kunden herangeschlichen. „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"  
„Dürfen Sie nicht." Severus würdigte ihn keines Blickes, während er sich einen schwarzen Gehrock überzog und an sich hinuntersah.  
Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Wie ich vernommen habe, suchen auch Sie etwas für eine Hochzeit?" Weil Severus nicht antwortete, griff der Verkäufer zu dem Hosenbein des in Severus' Händen verbleibenden Kleidungsstücks. „Schwarz ist eher etwas für eine Beerdigung, meinen Sie nicht?" Ein grunzendes Lachen begleitete die unüberlegt gesprochenen Worte.  
Finster blickte Severus den Herrn an. „Wenn Sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen", säuselt er gefährlich leise, „dann trage ich das hier", Severus warf ihm die Hose zu, „auf Ihrer Beerdigung! Soll ich es gleich anbehalten?"  
Der Mann scheute zurück. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen. „Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, Sie finden mich ..." Ungenau deutete er auf den Bereich mit der Theke, in den sich der Mann sofort zurückzog.

Den Gehrock zog Severus wieder aus, räumte ihn aber absichtlich nicht weg, sondern legte ihn achtlos auf den Ständer. Der lästige Verkäufer sollte etwas zu tun haben, damit Severus sich ungestört umschauen konnte. Die vielen bunten Umhänge schreckten ihn ab. Jeder von ihnen erinnerte an Lockharts Garderobe oder schlimmer noch, an die von Albus. 'Wer außer Albus würde Sterne und Monde auf seinem Umhang tragen?', fragte sich Severus, als er entsprechendes Kleidungsstück mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtete. Plötzlich war Hermine bei ihm, hielt ihm einen Katalog hin.

„Was meinst du, Severus?" Sie tippte auf ein beigefarbenes Kleid. „Das hier in blau?"  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Gefällt es dir denn?"  
„Ich muss es nicht tragen."  
Sie stöhnte. „Hilf mir doch mal ein bisschen. Ist das Kleid in Ordnung?"  
„Hermine, ich sagte schon, dass mich das einfach nicht interessiert."  
„Oh, vielen Dank für deinen Ratschlag!", giftete sie ihn gereizt an, zeigte dann auf den Umhang mit Monden und Sternen. „Nimm doch den, steht dir bestimmt."

Sauer war Hermine nicht, nur gestresst. Mit dem Katalog ging sie zurück zur Verkäuferin. Man konnte noch das Quietschen der Bügel hören, die Severus nacheinander zur Seite schob. Sie selbst hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst.

„Das hier in blau."  
Die Verkäuferin nickte. „Wir haben es vorrätig. Probieren Sie es an, dann können wir gleich mit den Änderungen beginnen."  
Peinlichkeiten wie auf der Hochzeit von Anne und Sirius sollten nicht noch einmal auftreten, weswegen Hermine forderte: „Auf jeden Fall möchte ich das Kleid rissfest haben."  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Das macht 45 Galleonen für zwei Jahre."  
„Das ist die Sache wert", bestätigte Hermine die zusätzlichen Ausgaben.

In einer der Kabinen probierte Hermine das Kleid ihrer Wahl an. Es war um die Hüfte herum ein wenig eng, was ihr Komplexe bereitete. Die zusätzlichen Kilos von vor knapp zwei Jahren war sie bisher noch nicht losgeworden. Es hatte sie aber auch niemand daraufhin angesprochen. Sie selbst fühlte sich wohl. Hermine sah keinen Grund, ihr Gewicht zu reduzieren. Nach so langer Zeit aber ausgerechnet von einem Kleid darauf hingewiesen werden, dass sie schon mal schlanker war, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Passt es?", hörte sie die Verkäuferin hinter dem Vorhang fragen. „Darf ich es sehen?" Innerlich seufzte Hermine, ließ die Dame jedoch herein.  
„Oh", machte die Frau und beäugte die Stelle, wo die Taille zur Hüfte überging. „Das ist seltsam", murmelte die Verkäuferin. „Das ist bei allen Kundinnen so, dass es hier", sie legte beide Hände auf Hermines Taille, „enger ist. Das Kleid ist an dieser Stelle von Hause aus ungünstig geschnitten." Hermine wurde von der Dame einmal gedreht. „Ansonsten sehr hübsch, wirklich! Lassen Sie mich kurz ..."

Die Verkäuferin zog ihren Stab und hielt ihn an eine Naht an der Taille, sprach dann einen Zauber, um das Kleid auszulassen. Hermine konnte wieder anständig atmen. Mit einer Hand strich sie sich über den kleinen Bauch, der eben noch eingeengt war. Die Verkäuferin zupfte zaghaft an dem bisschen Stoff, der die Schultern halbherzig bedeckte, bis er an den Seiten der Oberarme seinen vorbestimmten Platz fand.

„Wunderbar!", schwärmte die Verkäuferin. „Wie es aussieht, muss gar nichts mehr geändert werden."  
Hermine stimmte zu. „Es ist hübsch." Schulterfrei und ein großzügiger Ausschnitt, der jedoch nicht den guten Geschmack beleidigte. So hatte sie sich noch nie gesehen. Das Kleid, das sie auf der Hochzeit von Sirius getragen hatte, war unauffällig elegant gewesen, hochgeschlossen und langärmelig. Konservativ. Das hier war eher ... „Ist es für mich nicht zu aufreizend?"  
Die Dame schüttelte den Kopf. „Finde ich nicht, Madam. Aber Sie sollten sich darin natürlich wohlfühlen. Wenn es Ihnen nicht zusagt, probieren Sie doch mal ein anderes."  
„Ich finde es schön, aber ich möchte nicht, dass ich gegen irgendwelche Hochzeitsregeln verstoße."  
„Wenn ich fragen darf: Wie alt ist das Brautpaar? Sie sagten, Sie wären die Trauzeugin."  
„Mein Alter."  
Die Dame strich über den fließenden Stoff des Rocks. „Dann sehe ich überhaupt keine Probleme, ein so modernes Kleid zu tragen."  
„Ich frage mal meinen Begleiter nach seiner Meinung."

Hermine verließ die Umkleidekabine und suchte im Verkaufsraum nach Severus. Als sie zu ihm ging, kam sie an einer Kombination für Herren vorbei, die sie sofort ansprach, auch wenn es schwarz war. Bei ihm angekommen präsentierte sie sich.

„Severus? Was meinst du?" Nachdem sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, drehte sie sich einmal. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, während die Verkäuferin still neben den beiden auf einen Kommentar wartete. Gleich darauf betrachtete Severus sie nochmals, schien ein wenig nervös.  
„Haben Sie nicht etwas, wo oben mehr ...?" Er fuchtelte verlegen mit einer Hand an seinem eigenen Brustkorb herum, wandte sich gleich darauf direkt an die Verkäuferin. „Ist Ihnen während des Schneiderns der Stoff ausgegangen?"  
„Das ist der letzte Schrei, Sir", versicherte die Verkäuferin.  
Hermine wurde unsicher. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
„Ich befürchte, es wird für eine Vermählung ein wenig unpassend sein."  
„Da muss ich widersprechen, Sir", wagte die Verkäuferin einzubringen. „Modisch gesehen ist es einwandfrei, keinesfalls anstößig oder gar aufdringlich. Für eine Dame in ihrem Alter spricht nichts dagegen."  
Severus schnaufte, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine. „Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, ich muss es nicht tragen." Für ihn war die Sache damit erledigt und er widmete sich wieder den vielen Kleidungsstücken für Herren.  
Wäre sie doch lieber mit Luna einkaufen gegangen, schalt sich Hermine selbst. „Ich nehme es!", machte sie nicht nur der Verkäuferin klar.  
„Dann folgen Sie mir, damit ich es rissfest machen kann."

Zumindest war Hermine noch vor Severus fündig geworden, was ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung bescherte. Von wegen, Frauen würden immer länger benötigen, dachte sie. Er suchte noch immer. Wäre er nicht so auf eine Farbe fixiert, würde die Auswahl für Severus nicht so karg ausfallen. Wieder fiel Hermines Blick auf die Herrenbekleidung, die gut sichtbar im Raum hing.

Hermine deutete auf die Kombination und sagte zur Verkäuferin, die gerade noch die Schutzzauber am Kleid anbrachte: „Das dort gefällt mir."  
Die Dame wusste, dass ihre Kundin dieses Ensemble für ihren Begleiter ins Auge gefallen war. „Der Herr sucht etwas Schwarzes", erinnerte die Verkäuferin, woraufhin Hermine stutzte. Die Kleidung war ihrer Meinung nach schwarz. Zu ihnen gesellte sich der Verkäufer. Er würde sich hüten, dem grantigen Kunden nochmals seine Hilfe anzubieten, war aber sprungbereit, sollte der ihn zu sich winken.  
Hermine war noch immer mit ihren Gedanken bei der Farbe. „Severus?" Als er sich umdrehte und die drei in einiger Entfernung erblickte, fühlte er sich beobachtet. „Muss es unbedingt schwarz sein?", rief Hermine quer durch den Raum.  
Er schüttelte unerwartet den Kopf und entgegnete trocken: „Nein, muss es nicht. Wenn du etwas findest, das dunkler ist, würde ich auch das tragen." Sofort widmete er sich wieder den wenigen Stücken, an denen er Gefallen fand.  
Hermine schmunzelte, schaute nochmals zu dem zusammengestellten Ensemble, was die Dame bemerkte und daraufhin erklärte: „Das ist nachtblau. Nur schwarz ist dunkler."  
„Es sieht schwarz aus", beteuerte Hermine.  
Der Verkäufer nickte. „Das liegt an dem Licht hier drinnen. Bei Tageslicht würde man den kleinen Unterschied aber sehen."  
„Geben Sie es mir bitte", forderte Hermine mit frechem Grinsen.

Höflich kam der Verkäufer ihrem Wunsch nach und brachte das gesamte Kostüm: Hose, Weste, Hemd, Gehrock und Umhang. Der ganze Stoff lag schwer in ihren Armen, als sie sich damit Severus näherte. Im Vergleich zu dem Dunkelblau ihres Kleides sah der Umhang rabenschwarz aus.

„Severus", er drehte sich zu ihr, „das hier gefällt mir." Er beäugte die Kleidung in ihren Armen, griff sich den Gehrock und nahm ihn in Augenschein. „Probier es an." Sie hoffte innig, dass er bei dem Licht in diesem Raum nichts bemerken würde. „Es sieht edel aus", schwärmte sie.

Mehr Überredungskunst brauchte es nicht. Er fügte sich ihrem Wunsch und zog sich mit den Sachen in eine Kabine zurück. Hermine ging zurück zur Theke und ließ ihr Kleid weiter gegen Risse schützen, bevor sie sich wieder umzog. In der nebenan liegenden Umkleidekabine betrachtete sich Severus in kompletter Montur in dem riesigen Spiegel. Das Licht hier drinnen war schummriger als im Verkaufsraum, aber was er sah, gefiel ihm tatsächlich. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine benötigte er keine zweite Meinung – seine reichte ihm. Die Suche hatte ein Ende. Die Entscheidung war gefallen.

Dank des zusätzlichen Knitterschutzzaubers war es möglich, die Kleidung in Tüten mitzunehmen. Severus würde, das wusste Hermine, vor der Hochzeit nicht einen einzigen Blick auf die neuen Sachen werfen. In dieser Hinsicht war er sehr gleichgültig.

Andere Menschen machten sich ebenfalls Gedanken über ihre Hochzeitsbekleidung. Die Zwillinge wollten das Gleiche tragen, wie schon auf Sirius' Hochzeit. Nicht mit ihrer Garderobe wollten sie Aufmerksamkeit erregen, sondern mit dem geplanten Feuerwerk. Albus hingegen hatte bei einem Geschäft etwas Dunkelblaues mit Halbmonden und Sternen bestellt, während Molly ihr Kleid trotz der vielen Aufgaben, mit denen sie als Hochzeitsorganisatorin belastet war, mit viel Freude selbst nähte.

Narzissa besaß einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, dessen Inhalt sie vorhin in Ruhe überflogen hatte. Unzählige Kleider machten ihr die Entscheidung schwer. Ein neues wollte sie nicht kaufen, denn viele von denen, die hier hingen, waren noch ungetragen. Neugierig warf sie einen Blick auf das eisblaue Kleid aus Seide und Tarlatan. Ihr Gatte hatte es vor vielen Jahren von einer seiner Geschäftsreisen als Geschenk mitgebracht. Narzissa zog es an, verließ den Kleiderschrank und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer. Unerwartet klopfte es.

„Herein."  
Mit Charles auf dem guten Arm öffnete Lucius die Tür. Im ersten Moment blieb er wie verzaubert stehen. „Wunderschön, meine Liebe." Mit diesem Kompliment zauberte er ein verlegenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Er ging einmal um sie herum. „Das ist das Kleid, das ich aus Kanada mitgebracht habe", erinnerte er sich. „Es passt ausgezeichnet. Wieso ziehst du es gerade jetzt an? Ist heute etwas Besonderes?"  
„Nein, ich habe mir nur Gedanken gemacht, was ich zur Hochzeit tragen werde."  
Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hochzeit?"  
„Die von Mr. Potter und Miss Weasley."  
„Ah", jegliche Freude verließ seine Miene, „ich dachte eigentlich, wir würden nicht hingehen."  
Irritiert wandte sie ihren Blick vom Spiegel ab. „Aber warum denn nicht? Wir sind alle eingeladen, Lucius. Die gesamte Familie Malfoy. Das letzte Mal gehörtest du noch zu uns."  
„Ich werde mich nicht wohlfühlen."  
„Du weißt jetzt schon, dass du am Tag der Hochzeit unpässlich sein wirst? Ich dachte immer, deine Noten in Wahrsagen wären miserabel gewesen", spottete sie.  
„Was soll ich dort, Narzissa? Man hat mich nur höflichkeitshalber eingeladen, weil man dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte. Es wäre ein Eingeständnis, hätte man genauer dargelegt, dass du durchaus erwünscht wärst, nicht jedoch dein Gemahl."  
Der Stoff des Kleides schwebte elegant hinter ihr her, als sie sich Lucius näherte. „Was lässt dich glauben, du wärst unerwünscht?"  
„Nun, ich würde meinen, es wären die Personen, die sich zum Bund der Ehe entschieden haben. Mr. Potter ist mir nicht gerade wohlgesinnt, genauso wenig wie seine Auserwählte, deren gesamte Familie mir eher den Tod wünscht."  
Mit einer Hand streichelte Narzissa die Wange von Charles. Ohne ihren Blick von dem Jungen abzuwenden, sagte sie zu Lucius: „Vergiss nicht, dass Mr. Potter ein Teil unserer Familie geworden ist. Du trägst gerade seinen Patensohn im Arm." Ihre Hand wanderte zu Lucius' Wange, um ihr die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mr. Potter zugestimmt hätte, wenn ihm so viel daran liegen würde, mit dir nichts zu tun haben zu wollen."  
„Die Freunde", er hielt kurz inne, um das Wort wirken zu lassen, „meines Sohnes sind nicht zwangsläufig die meinen."  
„Lucius", ein Seufzer, „du hast dich nie darum geschert, was andere von dir denken. Ich bitte dich, begleite mich auf diese Feier, denn ohne dich wäre ich nur zur Hälfte dort."  
„Es wird ein Desaster werden. Die", er rümpfte die Nase, „Weasleys werden mir deutlich zeigen, wie störend sie meine Anwesenheit empfinden. Dann wird da noch Dumbledore sein."  
„Ich mag Albus", warf sie ein. Der alte Zauberer hatte sich rührend um sie gekümmert, als sie noch in Hogwarts lebte.  
„Man wird spitze Bemerkungen machen, mich demütigen ..."  
Seine Aufzählung unterbrach Narzissa. „Gehe einfach mit gutem Beispiel voran. Begegne den Menschen mit Freundlichkeit. Gib ihnen keinen Anlass, dich ins Visier zu nehmen und du wirst sehen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen. Jeder wird wollen, dass die Hochzeit für die beiden ein harmonisches Erlebnis wird. Niemand wird sich dazu hinreißen lassen, diese Harmonie absichtlich zu zerstören."  
Eine Schweigeminute seinerseits, in der er tief ein- und ausatmete. „Von mir aus, ich werde dich begleiten." Er schaute zu Charles, der sich in seinem Arm ruhig verhielt. „Außerdem wird Draco jemanden benötigen, der auf den Jungen aufpasst, wenn er das Tanzbein schwingt."  
Als Dankeschön erhielt er einen Kuss von seiner Frau. „Das ist mein Lucius!"  
Sie glücklich gemacht zu haben war es wert gewesen. Verliebt beäugte er seine Frau. „Wirst du es tragen?"  
„Ja, das möchte ich, es gefällt mir sehr." Nochmals schaute sie in den Spiegel, dann zu ihrem Gatten. „Warum bist du gekommen? Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes von mir?"  
„Das wollte ich tatsächlich." Lucius ging in die Knie, um Charles auf dem Boden abzusetzen. Das Wort richtete er an den Jungen. „Jetzt zeig deiner Großmutter mal, was du mir vorgeführt hast." Mit großen Augen blickte der Kleine seinen Großvater an, der ihm einen Finger reichte. Sofort umfasst Charles den Finger, grinste ihn dabei zahnlos an. „Komm schon, vorhin hast du es so schön vorgemacht." Der feste Greifreflex ließ den Finger nicht los, auch nicht, als Lucius ihn immer höher hielt und der Junge seinen Arm strecken musste. Narzissa schaute gespannt zu, ahnte schon etwas. Mit ein wenig Hilfe von Lucius, der mit einer Hand das Gesäß stützte, erhob sich Charles und stand wackelig auf den eigenen Beinen.  
Narzissa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Komm her, mein Liebes." Die kurze Strecke zwischen Lucius und Narzissa schaffte der Junge nicht, ohne auf das Hinterteil zu plumpsen. Trotzdem wurde er hoch gelobt.

Sie versuchten es noch einige Male, bis Charles vier Schritte gemacht hatte, ohne zu stolpern. Nach einer Weile schaute Lucius auf seine Uhr.

„Narzissa, ich muss noch weg."  
„Heute noch? Was hast du vor?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Ich treffe mich mit Mrs. Adina von Gorsemoor."  
„Aber wozu?" Eine Vermutung machte sich in Narzissa breit. „Es geht um eine neue Anstellung von Schwester Marie?"  
„So ähnlich, ja. Ich möchte ein paar Dinge mit Mrs. Gorsemoor klären, bevor ich Marie das Angebot unterbreite."  
„Das ärgert dich richtig, nicht wahr?" Weil Lucius sie fragend anblickte, wurde sie deutlicher. „Dass das Mungos sie einfach rausgeworfen hat."  
„Es ist eine Schande! Man könnte meinen, Professor Puddle hätte lieber meinen Tod in Kauf genommen, anstatt zuzulassen, dass eine Schwester ihre Kompetenzen überschreitet." Wütend schnaufte Lucius, stand wieder auf. „Es zählte bislang zu den Pflichten der Familie Malfoy, mit großzügigen Spenden einige der sozialen Einrichtungen zu unterstützen. Das Mungos steht nicht mehr auf meiner Liste."  
„Also suchst du dir eine andere Heilstätte, die zukünftig von uns begünstigt werden soll?"  
„Ganz recht! Das Gorsemoor-Sanatorium ist zwar um ein vielfaches kleiner, aber gerade deshalb bestimmt auch dankbarer. Ich dachte mir, die könnten mit einer finanziellen Zuwendung mehr anfangen als eine alteingesessene Einrichtung, die schon seit Jahren nicht mehr auf Geld angewiesen ist."  
Diesmal war es Narzissa, die ihren Enkel auf den Arm nahm. Freudestrahlend blickte sie zu Lucius hinüber. „Es ist so schön zu wissen, dass du auch uneigennützig handeln kannst."

Seine Lippen zuckten, bevor er sie zwang, sich zu einem Lächeln zu formen. So ganz uneigennützig wollte er das Gorsemoor-Sanatorium nicht unterstützen. Er verlangte etwas im Gegenzug und genau das wollte er mit Mrs. Gorsemoor klären.

Adina von Gorsemoor erwartete Lucius bereits. In ihrem bescheidenen Büro begrüßte sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus natürlicher Herzlichkeit und gesunder Skepsis.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Nehmen Sie doch Platz. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Einen Sherry vielleicht?" Die Dame, knapp über vierzig Jahre, schenkte bereits zwei Gläser ein, so dass Lucius nicht mehr abschlagen wollte.  
Er nahm das Glas entgegen. „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Gorsemoor."

Nach einer belanglosen Plauderei über das Wohlbefinden der Familienmitglieder wechselte Mrs. Gorsemoor zu den Geschehnissen, die man in den Tageszeitungen verfolgen konnte: das dunkle Mal, das bei allen Todessern gebrannt hatte. Auch in ihrer Einrichtung hatte es einen solchen Fall gegeben. Ein älterer Patient, seit Jahren nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, erlag der Wunde am Unterarm.

„Ich war", begann sie zurückhaltend, „ein wenig besorgt, als mich Ihre Nachricht erreicht hat. Mir will kein Grund einfallen, warum gerade Sie mit mir sprechen möchten."  
„Ich bin lediglich auf der Suche nach einem Genesungsheim, dem ich guten Gewissens unter die Arme greifen kann."  
Mrs. Gorsemoor stutzte. „Bisher war das Mungos Ihre bevorzugte Einrichtung. Es ging immer durch die Zeitungen, wenn eine generöse Spende ..."  
Mit einem Wink seiner Hand unterbrach er galant, ohne dabei unhöflich zu wirken. „Das Mungos ist weder auf Zuwendung angewiesen noch auf Publicity. Es ist das bekannteste Krankenhaus der magischen Gesellschaft und dazu noch das reichste. In meinen Augen allerdings nicht mehr das kompetenteste."  
„Wenn es nur um eine Spende geht, Mr. Malfoy, dann wäre unsere Finanzabteilung der richtige Ansprechpartner."  
„Ich gebe zu, ich erhoffe mir etwas von unserer", Lucius legte den Kopf schräg, „Zusammenarbeit."  
Von dieser Aussage schien Mrs. Gorsemoor nicht beeindruckt, sondern angewidert. „Das habe ich mir gedacht und ich muss Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht eine Absage erteilen. Es ist bekannt – das weiß ich unter anderem von ehemaligen Mitarbeitern des Mungos –, dass deren Forschungsabteilung nur im Sinne der Geldgeber arbeitet, nicht aber zum Wohle der Gemeinschaft. Das wird hier nicht passieren!"  
„Oh nein, davon spreche ich überhaupt nicht. Lassen Sie mich meine Bitte erst vortragen, bevor Sie sich ein Urteil erlauben."  
„Von mir aus, aber erwarten Sie nicht zu viel."  
„Sie bilden Heiler aus, nicht wahr?"  
Mrs. Gorsemoor nickte. „Nicht nur Heiler. Wir bieten Ausbildungsstellen in verschiedenen Fachrichtungen an. Tränkemeister, Kräuterkundler, Experten für Fluchschäden, Gedächniszauber und Vergiftungen. Leider sind die von uns angebotenen Stellen sehr begrenzt."  
„Welche Vertragsbedingungen herrschen in Ihrem Sanatorium?"  
„Wir können den Auszubildenden nicht mehr als Vertragsform E anbieten."  
Lucius zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das bedeutet, dass Sie nicht einmal für die Lehrmittel Ihrer Schützlinge aufkommen können."  
„Ich weiß, dass das ein Problem ist. Sie können sich denken, Mr. Malfoy, dass ein Sanatorium wenig Geld einnimmt. Wir sind auf Spenden angewiesen. Hätten wir nicht unsere regelmäßigen Zuwendungen, könnten wir gar keine Ausbildungen finanzieren. Der kleine Verdienst, den wir mit dem Herstellen von Tränken erhalten, reicht gerade mal, um den reibungslosen Betrieb dieser Einrichtung aufrechtzuerhalten."  
„Und da wären wir schon bei dem Punkt, der mir am Herzen liegt. Ich würde gern, dass Sie einer Dame ermöglichen, ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu absolvieren. Mit Vertragsform A."  
Mrs. Gorsemoor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, eine Auszubildende in allen Lebenslagen über drei Jahre zu unterstützen."  
„Und da komme ich ins Spiel. Ich möchte finanziell für diese Dame aufkommen."  
„Mr. Malfoy, es geht um die Begabung eines Bewerbers, nicht um die finanziellen Mittel. Wir können nicht jeden nehmen, nur weil wir das Geld dafür bekommen."  
Lucius nahm den letzten Schluck Sherry, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und blickte der Dame in die Augen. „Sie verstehen mich völlig falsch, Mrs. Gorsemoor. Die Dame ist mehr als fähig, daran wird es nicht mangeln. Ich möchte jedoch für sämtliche Kosten der Ausbildung aufkommen, sozusagen als persönliches Dankeschön. Vertrag A wäre daher angemessen: keinerlei Ausgabe für die Auszubildende und darüber hinaus eine Vergütung, die sich sehen lassen kann."  
„Ich muss ausschlagen, Mr. Malfoy, obwohl mir die Idee gefällt. Es würde nur zu Streitereien unter den momentanen Angestellten kommen, sollten die erfahren, dass eine von ihnen bevorzugt wird, sprich: einen besseren Vertrag bekommen hat."  
„Oh", machte Lucius einsichtig, „das ist ein Problem. Nun, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass Sie einen Vertrag mit der Dame machen und ich als Mäzen eingesetzt werde? Dadurch würden gar keine Kosten auf Ihr Haus zukommen. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass es solche Möglichkeiten vor etwa dreißig Jahren gab."  
„Die private Gönnerschaft ist selten geworden, das ist richtig. In unserem Haus gibt es sie schon lange nicht mehr."  
„Nun, ich könnte mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Möglicherweise würde das andere Menschen dazu veranlassen, ebenfalls für einen Protegé den Geldbeutel zu zücken."

Adina von Gorsemoor blieb still und ließ sich den Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen. Niemand könnte ihr vorwerfen, sie würde eine Angestellte bevorzugen, wenn das Sanatorium die Kosten für die Ausbildung gar nicht tragen müsste. Mehr Förderer von einzelnen Auszubildenden könnten zudem eventuell mehr Geldgeber für die Einrichtung selbst bedeuten.

„Ihr Vorschlag wäre eine Überlegung wert, Mr. Malfoy. Die Dame soll bei mir vorstellig werden."  
„Großartig! Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, dass Sie meine Bitte nicht von vornherein ausgeschlagen haben."

Abrupt wurde Lucius von einem Gefühl übermannt, das er lange Zeit verdrängt hatte. Er befand sich hier, im Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium – dem Haus, in welches seine Mutter vor über vierzig Jahren eingewiesen wurde. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy?"  
Sein Anliegen war ihm so ernst, dass es ihm im ersten Moment die Kehle zuschnürte. Beinahe wollte er das Thema fallenlassen, da erinnerte er sich an einen Moment aus seiner Kindheit. Er war es ihr schuldig, wenigstens zu fragen. Lucius gab sich einen Ruck. „Ja, da ist noch etwas. Vor langer Zeit hat mein Vater meine Mutter in Ihr Sanatorium eingewiesen. Ich wollte mich erkundigen ..." Jetzt war seine Kehle trocken. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen.  
„Ihre Mutter? Wenn der Name auch Malfoy ist, dann ist sie keine Patientin hier. Wann in etwa wurde Sie eingewiesen?"  
Lucius war im ersten Augenblick nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, korrekte Angaben zu machen. „Vor etwa vierzig Jahren." Kopfrechnen fiel ihm schwer, aber er brachte es zustande. Er würde bald fünfzig werden. Mit acht Jahren hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen. „Vor 42 Jahren", verbesserte er.  
„Nun, da wurde ich gerade geboren." Mrs. Gorsemoor lächelte zaghaft. „Wenn Ihre Mutter in unserem Haus Patientin war, dann wird sich darüber bestimmt etwas in den Akten finden. Ich werde mich erkundigen."  
„Vielen Dank." Zum Abschied küsste Lucius die Hand, die sie ihm entgegenhielt. „Und wenn Sie mir jetzt den Weg zu Ihrer Finanzabteilung schildern würden? Ich möchte mich noch um ein weiteres Anliegen kümmern, weshalb ich Ihre Einrichtung aufgesucht habe."

Eine Spende von 15.000 Galleonen sollte vorerst reichen, entschied Lucius. Es wäre der erste große Betrag, mit dem er das Verlies belasten würde, das sein Sohn für ihn eingerichtet hatte. Das Mungos hatte damals weniger von ihm erhalten, dafür regelmäßig. Mit zufriedenem Lächeln überreichte Lucius dem Herrn von der Finanzabteilung des Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums den Scheck von Gringotts, der aufgrund der Koboldmagie auf der Stelle eingelöst wurde.

In Gringotts befanden sich Verliese, die große Schätze beherbergten. Einige von ihnen waren seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geöffnet worden. Manche enthielten magische Wunderwerke, die verborgen bleiben sollten und andere Verliese beinhalteten nur eine kleine Menge Erspartes, wie das von Marie. Für ein halbes Jahr, das hatte sie ausgerechnet, könnte sie von dem Geld leben, wenn sie keine neue Anstellung bekommen sollte. Gleich nächste Woche würde sie damit beginnen, ihre Bewerbungen an bekannte Einrichtungen zu schicken. Darunter war ein Genesungsheim, das von einem Mr. Panagiotis geleitet wurde. Zu lernen gab es dort wenig. Man würde sich um Patienten kümmern, bei denen jede Heilung ausgeschlossen war. Das Gorsemoor-Sanatorium war schon eher nach Maries Geschmack. In diesem Haus wurde nicht nur gepflegt und betreut, sondern auch behandelt und geforscht. Ihre Recherche hatte ergeben, dass in keiner der Einrichtungen eine Vertragsform angeboten wurde, die ihr die Möglichkeit geben würde, eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu absolvieren. Meist wurden gerade mal die eigenen Ausgaben für Lehrmittel gedeckt. Im schlimmsten Fall musste man für die Ausbildung noch draufzahlen. Beides konnte sich Marie nicht leisten. Nebenbei gab es etwas, das sich „laufende Kosten" schimpfte. Die Wohnung gehörte zwar ihr, so dass die Miete wegfiel, aber sie musste für alle Nebenausgaben aufkommen. Wie sie es auch betrachtete, es würde hinten und vorne nicht reichen. Neben einer Ausbildung müsste sie einen Teilzeitjob annehmen, der sie wiederum am Lernen hindern würde.

Marie schmiss ihr Sparbuch auf den Tisch und seufzte. Den ganzen Tag Zuhause herumsitzen ... Das war sie nicht gewohnt. Selbst ihre Wellensittiche schienen durch ihre Anwesenheit verstört. Marie entschloss sich dazu, Sid zu besuchen. Er wohnte am Ende der Winkelgasse, gleich gegenüber von einem Bäcker. Es war ein kleiner Marsch. Die Straße war lang.

Der Mann, der Marie ständig in Gedanken umherschwirrte, saß gerade mit Sirius zusammen. Der Tisch war überfüllt mit Pergamenten, Gesetzesbüchern und -texten und den Anweisungen des Ministers.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie wir eine Lösung finden sollen, die beide Seiten zufrieden stellt", zeterte Sirius, der gerade den Vorschlag des Ministers las, Muggel individuell zu handhaben. „Wie soll das gehen? Als Pettigrew damals die halbe Straße in die Luft gesprengt hat, wie hätte man die vielen Muggeln 'individuell handhaben' sollen?"  
Sid kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Selbst wenn wir annehmen können, dass Vorfälle mit solchem Ausmaß die Ausnahme bleiben, hast du völlig Recht. Wenn den Muggeln nicht mehr einfach das Gedächtnis optimiert werden soll, dann benötigen wir eine Menge Hilfskräfte und zwar viele, falls so eine Notsituation eintreffen sollte." Mit seiner Feder fuhr sich Sid über die Lippen und dachte nach. „Die wesentlich härtere Bestrafung für unsere Bürger, die im Beisein von Muggeln zaubern, sollte fahrlässiges Verhalten stark eindämmen, aber wir wissen selbst, dass nicht alle magischen Bürger rechtschaffen sind und nicht alle sich von Strafen abhalten lassen. Wir drehen uns da im Kreis." Sid nahm ein bestimmtes Pergament in die Hand. „Wie der Minister schildert, gab es in der Vergangenheit Fälle, die von unserer Seite nicht einmal bekannt waren. Malträtierte Muggel, die nicht wussten, wie ihnen geschah und denen wir nicht helfen konnten, weil wir nichts von ihnen ..." Es klopfte. Vor lauter Staunen zog Sirius beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sid in seinem Beisein Besuch bekam. „Entschuldige." Sid erhob sich, um den Gast willkommen zu heißen.

Angestrengt lauschte Sirius, doch die Stimme im Flur konnte er nicht erkennen, nur dass es eine Frau war, die mit Sid sprach. Ein Grinsen konnte sich Sirius nicht verkneifen. Eine Ahnung hatte er. Die bestätigte sich, als Sid erneut das Wohnzimmer betrat und die Tür für den Gast aufhielt. Es war die Krankenschwester. Mit noch breiterem Grinsen stand Sirius auf, um ihr die Hand zu reichen.

„Miss Amabilis, nicht wahr?"  
Sie schüttelte seine Hand. „Mr. Black, schön Sie wiederzusehen." Sein Grinsen trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken."  
„Müssen Sie?", fragte er überrascht nach.  
„Für das nette Essen, dass Sie organisiert haben." Ihr Gegenüber äußerte sich nicht mehr, doch seine frech funkelnden Augen sprachen Bände. Maries Blick fiel auf die vielen Schriftstücke auf dem Tisch. „Oh, Sie arbeiten. Das tut mir leid, dass ich ohne Anmeldung ..."  
Sirius winkte ab. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

Nachdem Sid seinen Pflichten als Gastgeber nachgekommen war und alle drei mit einer Tasse Tee am Tisch saßen, überflog Sid die viele Arbeit.

„Da fällt mir wieder das ein, was Miss Amabilis neulich vorschlug."  
Sirius hörte aufmerksam zu. „Und das wäre?"  
„Dass man mit dem anderen Minister absprechen könnte, Zugang zu sämtlichen Datenbanken zu erhalten. Die von der Polizei, wo sich die Muggel als Erstes hinwenden würden, wenn sie von einem Zauberer belästigt wurden. Auch die Akten von Krankenhäusern und psychiatrischen Einrichtungen, wo Muggel mit Fluchschäden sicherlich landen." Sid griff zu einem Pergament, das ihnen der Minister geschickt hatte. „Hier haben wir doch den Beweis, dass ein Muggel sich mit seinen verzauberten Körperteilen an ein Krankenhaus gewendet hat, um sie chirurgisch behandeln zu lassen. Er musste sich unter anderem eine angeschwollene Nase mit einem Skalpell verkleinern lassen. Hätten wir Zugriff auf solche Akten, könnten wir prüfen, ob Magie mit im Spiel ist oder nicht."  
Sirius staunte. „Das hat Miss Amabilis vorgeschlagen?" Weil sie verlegen nickte, lobte er: „Das sind hervorragende Ideen. Ich hoffe, dass sie umgesetzt werden können. Wir müssen offenbar einen Fuß in die Muggelwelt setzen, damit die große Kluft überwunden wird."  
In den Unterlagen fischte Sid das Stück Pergament heraus, auf dem er diese Punkte schon ausgearbeitet hatte. Er reichte die schriftliche Form von Maries Vorschlägen an Sirius weiter. Der überflog die Punkte und erhob sich unerwartet. „Ich werde das gleich mit dem Minister besprechen. Wenn diese Aspekte erledigt sind, steht dem neuen Gesetzesbuch nichts mehr im Wege."  
„Aber ..." Sid kam nicht dazu, einen Einspruch einzulegen, denn Sirius verabschiedete sich bereits, um die beiden allein zu lassen.  
Nachdem beide hörten, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde, wandte sich Marie an Sid. „Kann es sein, dass Mr. Black alles daran setzt, damit wir uns näher kennen lernen?"  
„Das könnte man meinen", gab er zu, bevor er zögerlich ihre Hand ergriff. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Ein Spaziergang war etwas Erquickendes, bei dem die Seele die Beine baumeln lassen konnte. Sirius spürte nichts dergleichen, als er sich an den vielen Besucher des gut gefüllten Ministeriums vorbeidrängte. Der Weg war schwierig. Ständig musste er langsamer werden, weil eine Traube von Menschen einfach stehenblieb. Endlich war er in dem Nebenraum angelangt, hinter dessen goldenen Gittern sich die Fahrstühle befanden. Seiner war völlig überfüllt, aber er quetschte sich trotzdem rein und fuhr mit. Über seinem Kopf schwebten unzählige Memos, die nach und nach die verschiedenen Stockwerke aufsuchten, ebenso wie die Menschen im Fahrstuhl. Bis ganz nach oben, wo sich die Büroräume von Arthur befanden, fuhr niemand außer ihm und einem Memo. Zusammen mit dem fliegenden Stück Papier trat Sirius aus dem Fahrstuhl. Das Memo war schneller als er und sauste auf die Vorzimmerdame zu, um sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu entfalten und sich selbst in eine der Ablagen einzusortieren. Einige Sekunden später stand Sirius bei der Dame.

„Guten Tag", er kannte sie bereits, „ich würde gern mit dem Minister sprechen."  
„Der hat gerade Besuch, Sir."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Harry und Kingsley, gefolgt von Arthur, verließen das Büro.

„Harry! Was machst du denn hier?" Die Begrüßung war herzlich. „Lass dich mal ansehen!" Sirius wuschelte seinem Patensohn durchs Haar, bemerkte dabei die Stelle, die sonst immer durch eine Narbe verunstaltet war. Mit einem Daumen strich er darüber. „Glatt wie ein Babypopo."  
Kingsley schnaufte amüsiert, während Harry zwei rote Stellen auf den Wangen bekam. „Sirius, warum bist du hier? Wolltest du etwas von mir?"  
„Nein, ich wollte mir den Minister zur Brust nehmen." Er zwinkerte Arthur zu. „Eine Viertelstunde, mehr brauche ich nicht."  
Arthur stöhnte. „Von mir aus." Seiner Vorzimmerdame gab er die Anweisung, alle folgenden Termine gleich um eine halbe Stunde zu verschieden, denn er kannte Sirius.  
Kingsley legte eine Hand auf Harry Schulter. „Können wir?"  
„Bin bereit."  
Sirius stutzte. „Wo soll es denn hingehen?"  
„Wir besuchen eine Frau, einen Muggel. Außerdem will Kingsley mit einem Psychiater reden", erklärte Harry.  
„Du, Kingsley?" Sirius versuchte, eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen und schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. „Bei Alastor hätte ich das vermutet, aber bei dir?"  
„Es ist nicht so wie es scheint. Ich werde dir später davon erzählen. Möglicherweise würde das bei der Problematik mit Muggeln helfen, die mit Magie in Berührung gekommen sind." Kingsley legte seine Hand auf Harrys Rücken und schob ihn an Sirius vorbei. „Wir müssen jetzt, wir haben einen Termin."

Das Ziel von Kingsley und Harry war die Praxis eines Psychiaters der Muggelwelt, aber nicht irgendeines. Er war ein Squib, kannte sich also bestens in der magischen Gesellschaft aus. Sie wollten sich dort mit Miss Eleanor Monaghan treffen, der Dame, die ihren Sohn seit knapp vierzig Jahren suchte und sich nur Hopkins angeschlossen hatte, um überhaupt eine Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt aufzubauen. Der Psychiater, ein Dr. Fueller, könnte in Zukunft für weitere Muggel eine wichtige Anlaufstelle sein. Die Sprechstundenhilfe war eingeweiht und begrüßte Harry und Kingsley freundlich.

„Sie sind ein wenig zu früh, Mr. Shacklebolt. Die Dame ist schon hier, aber Dr. Fueller hat vorher noch für eine halbe Stunde einen Patienten. Sie können gern im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen."

Der Sprechstundenhilfe nickte Kingsley dankend zu. Er überließ es Harry, den Weg ins Wartezimmer anzusteuern. Solche Einrichtungen gab es in der Zaubererwelt nicht. Die magische Welt wies große Krankenhäuser und Heilstätten auf, nur selten einzeln praktizierende Heiler, aber keine, die sich um das seelische Wohlergehen kümmerten. Harry hatte die Tür gefunden, auf der „Wartebereich" stand. Er trat furchtlos ein und wurde sofort von einer weiblichen Stimme freundlich begrüßt. Als Kingsley an der Tür stand und sich einen Überblick verschaffte, rutschte ihm beim Anblick eines anderen, wartenden Patienten das Herz in die Hose. Der muskulöse Mann im Wartezimmer hatte seinen Blick auf Harry und die Frau gerichtet, schaute dabei mehrmals für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf seine Armbanduhr. Kingsley kannte ihn. Es war Geoffreys. Wie versteinert betrachtete er den Mann, mit dem er einmal zusammengearbeitet hatte. Auffällig war der wiederholte Blick auf die Uhr. Als Harry bereits ein Gespräch mit der Dame begonnen hatte, wandte Geoffreys seinen Blick von den beiden ab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass noch ein Mann anwesend war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Kingsley musste etwas sagen, irgendetwas. „Geoffreys?"  
Das Flüstern hatte sogar Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sein Blick wanderte von Kingsley zu dem anderen Patienten, dann wieder zurück zu Kingsley, bevor er von Miss Monaghan abgelenkt wurde.  
Geoffreys erhob sich. Wieder huschte sein Blick auf die Armbanduhr, bevor er Kingsley fragend anblickte. „So, wie Sie aussehen, könnten wir uns vom Boxen kennen?" Geoffreys war unsicher, konnte mit dem dunkelhäutigen Gesicht nichts anfangen.  
„Wir ..." Wut kam in Kingsley auf. Wut auf Abrahams, den ehemaligen Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, der nach Gutdünken über den Einsatz von Vergissmich verfügt hatte. „Sie haben mich einmal zu einem Boxkampf eingeladen", bestätigte Kingsley ungewohnt zurückhaltend, „aber dazu kam es leider nicht. Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren."  
„Aha ..." Geoffreys setzte sich wieder, schaute auf seine Uhr. Er wirkte verloren, ganz anders als der selbstsichere Mitarbeiter des Inlandsgeheimdienstes, den Kingsley während der Evakuierung von Hogsmeade kennen gelernt hatte. Langsam näherte sich Kingsley dem Muggel, setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Plastikstuhl daneben. Geoffreys schaute abermals auf seine Uhr, dann zu seinem Sitznachbar. Er spielte nervös mit dem Armband an seinem Handgelenk, während er fragte: „Von woher kennen wir uns?"  
„Wir ..." Kingsley wurde unterbrochen, als ein sehr junger Mann mit zwei dampfenden Bechern in den Händen das Wartezimmer betrat. Einen von den Bechern Kaffee reichte er Geoffreys, bevor er Kingsley skeptisch musterte.  
„Das ist mein Sohn", stellte Geoffreys den jungen Mann vor.  
Höflich erhob sich Kingsley und grüßte den Spross, der gleich wissen wollte: „Kennen Sie sich?"  
„Ja", gab Kingsley zu.  
„Woher? Von der Arbeit?" Der junge Mann war gesprächiger als sein Vater.  
„Das kann man so sagen."  
Als der junge Mann nickte, fielen ihm die schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht. „Hatten Sie so ein Geheimding am Laufen? Mein Dad durfte früher nie darüber reden."  
„Es war geheim, das stimmt." Zu geheim, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, sonst wäre dem fähigen Geheimdienstler dieses Schicksal erspart geblieben.  
Geoffreys hielt sich aus dem Gespräch raus, starrte lieber weiterhin auf seine Uhr. „Dad, lass das", bat der junge Mann, den nicht älter als achtzehn Jahre sein konnte.  
Kingsley wandte sich an seinen damaligen Muggelkollegen. „Warum sind Sie hier? Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"  
Nochmals blickte Geoffreys auf seine Armbanduhr, bevor er Kingsley ansah und ein paar Male blinzelte, doch er bekam kein Wort heraus. Sein Sohn brachte die erhoffte Erleuchtung. „Es gab angeblich einen Unfall, eine Explosion, aber ich glaub nicht dran."  
Man hatte Geoffreys und seinen Männern die Erinnerungen gelöscht und suggeriert, es hätte einen Unfall auf dem Sprengplatz gegeben, wusste Kingsley. „Warum glauben Sie das nicht?", fragte er den neugierigen Burschen, den er unter anderen Umständen noch duzen würde.  
„Kommen Sie ... Warum sollte eine Explosion einen Gedächtnisverlust nach sich ziehen? Mein Vater hatte nicht einen einzige Kratzer am Leib, also war er nicht mal gefährlich nahe dran." Ein Schluck Kaffee befeuchtete den Mund, bevor der junge Mann mutmaßte: „Ich tippe auf Gehirnwäsche! Leider weiß ich nicht genau, was mein Vater so gearbeitet hat, aber wenn er hinter irgendein Geheimnis gekommen ist, dann kann ich mir vorstellen, dass man ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollte."  
„Gehirnwäsche?", wiederholte Kingsley fassungslos. Der Junge hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.  
„Ja, so wie die Russen das früher gemacht haben. Mein Vater ist seit seinem 'Unfall' ein ganz anderer." Nochmals sah er mit an, wie sein Vater auf die Uhr blickte und verzog deswegen den Mund. „Außerdem ist seine Phobie, jemand könnte ihm Zeit stehlen, nur ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass man an seinem Gehirn rumgepfuscht hat." Plötzlich blickte der junge Mann Kingsley eindringlich in die Augen. „Warum erzähl ich Ihnen das eigentlich? Sie könnten einer von denen sein, die dafür verantwortlich sind!"  
Gerade wollte sich Kingsley verteidigen, da warf Geoffreys mit müder Stimme ein: „Wir wollten nur zusammen zum Boxen gehen."  
„Mr. Geoffreys?" An der Tür stand Dr. Fueller, gekleidet in einen braunen Tweed-Anzug und offener Krawatte. Die anderen Anwesenden waren ihm nicht entgangen. „Oh, Sie müssen Mr. Shacklebolt sein." Dr. Fueller begrüßte seine Gäste, auch Harry und Miss Monaghan. „Ich habe noch einen Termin, danach bin ich für Sie da." Er hielt Geoffreys die Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag, Mr. Geoffreys. Kommen Sie doch bitte ins Sprechzimmer."

Geoffreys blickte zwanghaft auf seine Uhr, gehorchte aber ohne zu murren und folgte Dr. Fueller. Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein nettes Gespräch mit Eleanor geführt. Man duzte sich bereits. Trotzdem war ihm Kingsleys Begegnung mit dem anderen Patienten nicht entgangen, aber er konnte sich bisher keinen Reim darauf machen. Der Auror saß neben dem Sohn von Geoffreys und reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Kingsley Shacklebolt."  
Der Heranwachsende schüttelte die kräftige Hand. „Joel Geoffreys." Joel wusste nicht recht, was er von Kingsley halten sollte. „Sagen Sie schon, was haben Sie mit meinem Dad zusammen erlebt? Sind Sie auch beim MI5 oder woher kennen Sie meinen Vater?"  
„Von seiner letzten Mission", beichtete Kingsley schuldbewusst.  
„Heißt das, es geht Ihnen genauso wie ihm? Sind Sie deswegen hier bei Dr. Fueller in Behandlung?" Weil Kingsley den Kopf schüttelte, wurde Joel einen Moment ganz still. Langsam begann er zu verstehen. „Sie wissen, was damals passiert ist!" Wut schwang in dem Vorwurf mit. Er wurde lauter. „Erzählen Sie es mir auf der Stelle!"  
„Hey", Harry verschaffte sich Gehör, „alles in Ordnung da hinten?"  
Kingsley nickte ihm zu, wandte sich gleich darauf an Joel, der sich unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. „Ich denke, ich werde Ihrem Vater helfen können. Es ist eine prekäre Angelegenheit – nicht mit wenigen Worten zu erklären."  
„Versuchen Sie es! Ich bin mittlerweile für alles offen: Entführung durch Außerirdische, Gedankenmanipulation durch HAARP, geheime Tests der Pharmaindustrie, giftige Chemtrails am Himmel ... Ich habe mich eingelesen. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne mich mittlerweile aus und all das scheint mir plausibler als die an den Haaren herbeigezogene Erklärung eines nicht rekonstruierbaren Unfalls, über den es nicht einmal Aufzeichnungen gibt."  
„Haben Sie bei Ihrer Recherche auch Hexen und Zauberer mit einbezogen?" Kingsley lächelte Joel milde an, zeigte damit, dass er ihn nicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte.  
„Von welcher Art Zauberer sprechen wir hier? Von den ganz Großen, wie Harry?" Als Joel diesen Namen nannte, öffnete sich Kingsleys Mund von ganz allein, während Harrys Kopf herumschnellte. Joel wurde genauer: „Ich meine Harry Houdini! Der sollte eigentlich bekannt sein."  
„Ähm", Kingsley räusperte sich, „den würde ich als Trickkünstler betiteln, aber als einen ausgezeichneten."  
„Erzählen Sie es mir endlich, Mr. Shacklebolt. Ich liege mit Gehirnwäsche richtig, oder?" Der junge Mann hatte sich offensichtlich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was seinem Vater zugestoßen war. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Abrahams seine eigene Idee mit dem Unfall lobte, obwohl Kingsley Zweifel gekommen waren, ob diese Lösung die richtige war.  
„In gewisser Weise ..." Ein Nicken sollte Joels Vermutung bestätigen. „Ich verspreche, dass ich Ihrem Vater helfen werde. Geben Sie mir Ihre Adresse und ..."  
„Nichts da! Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig und gebe einem wildfremden Mann meine Adresse. Vielleicht wollen Sie nur das erledigen, was Ihre Kollegen bei meinem Vater verschlampt haben? Nein, nicht mit mir. Ich mache Ihnen einen anderen Vorschlag." Joel hielt seine Hand auf. „Sie geben mir Ihre Visitenkarte und wir melden uns bei Ihnen."  
„Sie sind ein harter Brocken", scherzte Kingsley, um die Situation wieder zu entspannen.  
Joel hob und senkte die Schultern. „Jeder, der behauptet, Paranoia würde nicht ansteckend sein, der lügt. Durch meinen Dad bin ich übervorsichtig geworden. Es ist nichts Persönliches, Mr. Shacklebolt, aber ich vertraue Ihnen einfach nicht. Ich würde mich nicht einmal mit Ihnen unterhalten, würden wir nicht in der Praxis eines Therapeuten sitzen." Joel spielte die Sache herunter. „Vielleicht sind Sie ja doch nur ein Patient."  
„Bin ich nicht, das versichere ich Ihnen." Aus seinem Umhang zog Kingsley ein Kärtchen. „Meine Visitenkarte ist eigentlich nicht für Ihre Augen bestimmt und Sie werden auch nicht viel damit anfangen können."  
Harry, der ein paar Stühle weiter saß und mit einem Ohr der Unterhaltung der Männer gelauscht hatte, gab sich einen Ruck und griff ein. „Kingsley? Nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."  
„Schon gut, Harry. Ich nehme das auf meine Kappe." Die Karte in seiner Hand reichte er an den jungen Mann weiter.  
Joel betrachtete die Geschäftskarte, las das Wort „Zaubereiministerium" und schnaufte vor Lachen. „Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen! Solche Visitenkarten kann sich jeder Scherzbold überall anfertigen lassen. An der Tankstelle gegenüber steht auch so ein Automat, wo man ..." Plötzlich flackerte ein Licht auf der Karte. Eine Art bewegliches Passbild von Kingsley huschte von rechts nach links, was Joel staunend verfolgte. Das Bild blieb an der Seite stehen. Rechts davon erschienen ein paar Wörter, die Joel vorlas: „'Leiter der Autoren-', nein, 'Aurorenzentrale – Kingsley Shacklebolt'." Der junge Mann stutzte. „Ist das eine kleine LCD-Anzeige?" Er drehte die Karte, fand auf der Rückseite aber nichts. „Wie geht das? Die Karte ist viel zu dünn."  
„Das Stichwort ist 'Magie'", erklärte Kingsley gelassen und sah dabei zu, wie Joels Miene immer verbissener wurde, als er langsam verstand. Keine Außerirdischen, sondern Hexen.

Unerwartet sprang der junge Mann auf und lief nach draußen. Die Sprechstundenhilfe war zu hören, als sie Joel aufhalten wollte, doch der hatte längst die Tür zu Dr. Fuellers Büro aufgestoßen. Noch im Wartezimmer konnte man die Stimme des aufgebrachten Mannes hören.

„Komm, Dad. Wir müssen gehen, sofort!"  
„Mr. Geoff..."  
„Halten Sie Ihren Mund!", ranzte der junge Mann den Arzt an. Eine kurze Pause, dann viel sanfter: „Zieh deine Jacke an, Dad."  
Vorsichtig ging Kingsley zum Flur hinüber und erreichte ihn in dem Moment, als Joel seinen Vater am Oberarm aus dem Sprechzimmer herausführte. Dr. Fueller war gleich hinter den beiden. Er schien genauso verwirrt wie Kingsley selbst.  
Der Doktor wollte den jungen Mann aufhalten. „Wenn Sie mir erklären könnten, was hier ...?"  
„Sein Sie still!", zischte Joel angriffslustig. „Sie gehören doch zu denen. Sagen Sie, hat man Sie extra auf meinen Dad angesetzt oder war das nur Zufall?"  
Dr. Fueller wurde ungeduldig. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen!"  
Joel konnte seine Lautstärke nicht mehr beherrschen, auch vergriff er sich bei der Wortwahl, als er schrie: „Ich meine die Scheiße, die Sie seit Monaten mit meinem Vater abziehen!"  
„Ich versuche, Ihrem Vater zu helfen", verteidigte sich Dr. Fueller.  
„Sie versuchen ihm einzureden, dass alles nur ein Unfall war, aber es war keiner!"

Während Joel und Dr. Fueller sich in die Haare bekamen, ging Geoffreys ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wich den lauten Stimmen. Er suchte Ruhe und fand sie, als er zufällig neben dem immer so bedächtigen Kingsley stand. Der ehemalige Geheimdienstler blickte auf seine Uhr, um die Zeit immer im Auge zu behalten. Man hatte ihm schon einmal eine ganze Nacht gestohlen, davon war er überzeugt.

„Geoffreys?" Als er seinen Namen hörte, blickte er dem dunkelhäutigen Mann in die Augen und hörte zu, als der leise sagte: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich hätte das verhindern müssen."  
„Das ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld", wisperte Geoffreys, der gleich darauf in seine Innentasche griff und ein Portmonee herausnahm. Aus dem hinteren Fach für Geldscheine zog er eine Freikarte, die er Kingsley reichte. „Wir können immer noch zum Boxkampf gehen. Seien Sie eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn am Eingang. Bloß nicht zu früh, sonst ..." Ein vorsichtiger Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Die Zeit ist sehr kostbar, wissen Sie?"  
Kingsley musste sich arg zusammenreißen. Betroffen legte er eine Hand auf Geoffreys Schulter und drückte ermutigend zu. „Ich verspreche, dass ich Ihnen helfen werde. Irgendwie ..."  
Joel war plötzlich bei den beiden, nahm seinen Vater an die Hand und murmelte: „Komm, wir gehen. Das ist ja zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren!"

Vater und Sohn verließen die Praxis. Dr. Fueller ahnte, dass er keinen von beiden wiedersehen würde.

„Was ist nur ihn den jungen Mann gefahren?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. „So kenne ich ihn gar nicht."  
Kingsley war der Einzige, der die gesamte Situation erklären könnte, doch er schwieg. Zu sehr belastete ihn das Schicksal dieses Mannes, aber auch die Tatsache, dass ihm damals die Hände gebunden waren. „Hat er seinen Vater immer begleitet?"  
„Ja, Mr. Shacklebolt. Dreimal die Woche und das seit über einem halben Jahr."  
„Wir müssen uns ..." Kingsley schluckte kräftig. „Ich möchte mich später mit Ihnen über Mr. Geoffreys unterhalten, aber erst einmal sprechen wir mit Miss Monaghan und über eine weitere Zusammenarbeit wegen ähnlicher Fälle", empfahl Kingsley, dem es schwerfiel, die besonnene Miene aufrechtzuerhalten.

Eigentlich hatte man sich heute hier getroffen, um mit Miss Monaghan den Anfang zu wagen – eine Gesprächstherapie mit jemandem, der all die Dinge verstand, die ihr auf dem Herzen lagen. Der Anblick von Geoffreys hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Eine Sache gab es, um die sich Kingsley sofort kümmern wollte, wenn er nachher im Ministerium war: Er würde das Formular ausfüllen, auf welchem die Bürger der magischen Gesellschaft jene Muggel eintragen konnten, die sie als Freunde betrachteten und somit in magische Belange eingeweiht werden durften. Möglicherweise könnte er Arthur dazu überreden, ihm eines der ministeriumseigenen Denkarien zur Verfügung zu stellen. Kingsley wollte alles wiedergutmachen.


	209. Palladion

Hallo **Sirius**,

du kannst die FF natürlich auch woanders lesen und kommentieren :)  
Dass über die Nebencharaktere so gern gelesen wird, finde ich wirklich schön. Keiner von ihnen, besonders nicht die OCs, drängen sich in den Vordergrund. Ich denke, das macht viel aus.  
Mit "reibungslos" meinst du sicher die Handlungen, die am Ende irgendwie ineinandergreifen. Freut mich, dass die das besonders gefällt :)

Hallo **Daniel**,

mit den Kapitelüberschriften lasse ich mir auch immer Zeit, bis ein Kapitel zu Ende ist und dann wird ein Titel gesucht, der gleich mehrere Inhalte abdeckt und nie zu viel verrät :)  
Das Kapitel mit der Zusammenarbeit von Auroren und MI5 fand ich persönlich auch sehr spannend und interessant. Geoffreys kam zwar nur dort vor, war aber ein recht einprägender Charakter. Kingsley wird alles tun, damit ihm geholfen werden kann. Den ersten Schritt hat er schon hinter sich gebracht.  
Schon seit einiger Zeit merkte man, dass Lucius über Maries nicht reinblütige Abstammung hinwegsehen kann. Bei ihr will er sich aufrichtig bedanken, gleichzeitig will er dem Mungos seine Spenden verwehren und seine Weste wieder etwas weißer waschen. ;)  
Es ist interessant zu erfahren, dass du schreibst, Frauen könnten Männer in gewisser Weise ein wenig lenken. Auf einer anderen Seite schrieb eine Leserin eher das Gegenteil. So verschieden sind die Ansichten. Ich denke auch, dass viele Frauen ihre Männer "im Griff" haben und auch manipulieren können.  
Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat :D

Hi **Paule**,

oh, da sind doch schon einige Minütchen zusammengekommen ...  
Köstlich - schlüssig - gern geschehen ;)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Nicholas hat einen neuen, besten Freund", verkündete Ginny beim Frühstück.  
Neugierig blickte Harry zu dem Kind hinüber, der von Shibby gerade Haferflockenbrei bekam. „Wirklich? Wen?" Seine Augen ruhten weiterhin auf dem Jungen, als würde er die Antwort von ihm erwarten.  
„Der Riesenkrake im See. Nicholas hat mit ihm gespielt – oder besser gesagt mit allen acht Armen, denn den Kopf hat man nie gesehen. Das sah zum Piepen aus, sag ich dir!"  
Neid kam auf, weil er das Erlebnis gern geteilt hätte und im Nachhinein bedauerte, nicht mit Ginny, Pomona, Gordian und Meredith spazieren gegangen zu sein. „Habt ihr wenigstens Bilder gemacht?"  
„Aber freilich, eine ganze Menge sogar. Hagrid und Remus haben sich auch noch zu uns gesellt. Das war wahnsinnig entspannend." Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag waren so schön, dass sie seufzten mussten.  
Harry tat es ihr gleich. „Das müssen wir wiederholen. Ich möchte es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen."  
„Das können wir. Wie wäre es mit heute?", schlug sie enthusiastisch vor.  
„Gern!" Er freute sich jetzt schon mächtig, seinen Sohn mit einem vermeintlichen Monster spielen zu sehen.

Als er an sein Vorhaben dachte, mit Ginny mal ernsthaft zu reden, wurde er selbst ganz ernst. „Ginny?" Sie blickte ihn an. „Ich dachte ... Ich wollte mit dir über das sprechen, was du ... Na ja, während der Zeit bei Hopkins. Du warst zwar nicht lang dort, aber ich glaube ..." Er hatte sich das einfacher vorgestellt. „Also, wäre mir das passiert, ich würde mit jemandem reden wollen." Demonstrativ ließ Ginny ihren Blick zu Shibby und Wobbel wandern, dann zurück zu Harry, der sich räusperte. „Vielleicht heute Abend, wenn wir ungestört sind?"  
„Das muss nicht sein, Harry", winkte sie ab.  
„Mein Kiefer sagt, es muss sein." Seine Anspielung auf den Zwischenfall von gestern, als sie ihn versehentlich mit der Haarbürste geschlagen hatte, machte sie wütend – das erkannte er an der angespannten Mundpartie. „Du schläfst schlecht, das merke ich doch."  
„Ich fühle mich ausgeschlafen!", verteidigte sie sich.  
„Ich mich nicht", hielt er bockig dagegen. „Du hast mich im Schlaf getreten und geschlagen."  
Ungewollt hob sie die Stimme. „Was hab ich?" Erschrocken blickten Wobbel und Shibby zu den beiden hinüber. Selbst Nicholas hatte für einen Moment aufgehört, seinen Brei zu schlucken.  
„Heute Abend, Ginny. Wir ..."

Harry verstummte, weil es klopfte. Nachdem die Tür von Wobbel geöffnet wurde, stürmte als Erstes ein hechelnder Hund herein, gefolgt von einem schwarz gekleideten Zaubertränkelehrer und Hermine, die legere Muggelkleidung trug.

„Wau, wau!", machte Nicholas, als der den Kuvasz erblickte. Der Junge grinste über das ganze Gesicht und riss begeistert die Arme in die Höhe. Auf diese Weise schlug er Shibby die Schale Haferbrei aus den Händen, die klirrend auf dem Boden landete. Der Inhalt, der sich über dem Boden ergoss, diente dem Hund als kleine Zwischenmahlzeit.  
„Shibby bedauert die Unordnung, Mr. Potter", winselte sie, weil sie entweder mit einer Rüge rechnete oder sie sich über ihre eigene Unachtsamkeit ärgerte.

Kommentarlos kümmerte sich Wobbel um die Misere, um ihr zu zeigen, dass solche Kleinigkeiten kein Beinbruch waren. Weder Harry noch Ginny hatten sich dazu geäußert. Die waren damit beschäftigt, die unerwarteten Gäste zu begrüßen.

„Hermine, Severus", Harry stand auf, „wollt ihr mit uns frühstücken?"  
Severus lehnte sofort ab, aber auch Hermine war offenbar längst satt. „Danke Harry."  
Mit einer Geste seiner Hand bot er den beiden einen Sitzplatz an. „Was führt euch her?"  
„Hermine hat mich genötigt mitzukommen", grummelte Severus.  
„Genötigt ...", wiederholte sie abschätzig, bevor sie einmal schnaufte. „Bedroh ich dich etwa mit meinem Stab?" Ohne zu antworten setzte sich Severus gelangweilt auf die Couch, so dass Hermine in Ruhe mit Harry sprechen konnte. Ihre Stimme war ein wenig kühl, als wäre sie noch sauer auf ihn, weil er den Stein der Weisen besaß. „Wir wollten heute im Gewächshaus anfangen. Du meintest, du wärst allzeit bereit." Gerade heute, dachte er, wo er mit Ginny etwas unternehmen wollte. „Draco und Remus kommen auch", informierte sie ihn. Ein schüchterner Blick zu Ginny, dann ein Hilfe suchender zu Hermine, die diesen richtig deutete und fragte: „Oder habt ihr beide schon etwas vor?"  
Harry hätte sofort bejaht, hätte womöglich abgesagt und gebeten, die Sache zu verschieben, so dass Ginny die Antwort für ihn übernahm: „Nein, wir haben nichts vor."

Ihre Worte bedeuteten Erleichterung für Harry. Sie war nicht sauer auf ihn. Es wäre schade gewesen, wenn der Beginn von Severus' Genesung an ihm scheitern würde. Hermine hatte es offenbar nicht eilig. Sie unterhielt sich mit Ginny über alles Mögliche und ignorierte Harry. Shibby räumte derweil das Frühstück weg. Severus hingegen beobachtete seinen Hund, der mit seiner feuchten Nase erst neugierig an Nicholas' Gesicht schnüffelte, um kurz darauf mit breiter Zunge die dort klebenden Reste des Haferbreis zu entfernen.

„Pfui! Aus!", schimpfte Severus, doch der Hund hatte bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nicholas' Gesicht war frei von Haferbrei, aber voller Hundespeichel, was den Jungen nicht im Geringsten störte. Er bedanke sich sogar mit einem mindestens genauso feuchten Kinderkuss auf die Nase des Hundes, strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

Einen Augenblick lang musste Harry an Peter Pan denken. Die Darlings hatten einen Hund als Kindermädchen – Nana. Es war aber Shibby, die Nicholas richtig säuberte und nicht der Hund. Der Junge hatte sich bereits auf den Boden begeben, um mit dem flauschigen Tier zu spielen. Weil Ginny und Hermine pausenlos plauderten und er sich unnütz vorkam, setzte sich Harry hinüber zu Severus auf die Couch.

„Und? Gestern noch was für die Hochzeit gekauft?"  
„Kleidung oder ein Geschenk?", stellte Severus als Gegenfrage.  
„Schenken braucht ihr uns nichts. Ich meinte Kleidung."  
Severus nickte. „Das Geschäft hatte ein einziges Stück, dass gerade mal so ..." Hermine drehte den Kopf und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, so dass er umformulierte. „Es war angemessen elegant."  
„Ginny und ich holen morgen unsere Garderobe ab", erklärte Harry, dem plötzlich ganz mulmig wurde. Beim letzten Mal war er früher gegangen und ...  
„Ich könnte euch begleiten", bot Severus unerwartet an. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm die gleichen Gedanken gekommen. Das Angebot nahm Harry dankend an, nur damit er sich sicherer fühlte.  
Hermine blickte auf die Uhr, stand gleich darauf auf. „So, wir sollten gehen, Harry. Neville wartet schon und die anderen beiden müssten in zehn Minuten kommen. Severus ...?"  
„Ich werde mir mit Harry die Beine vertreten", informierte er sie.  
Harry schaute zu Ginny hinüber und schlug vor. „Du wolltest doch sowieso spazieren gehen. Ihr könntet doch zusammen ..."

Severus und Ginny lehnten einstimmig ab. Beide konnten zwar miteinander umgehen, aber zu persönlich musste der Kontakt nicht werden. Der Erste, der gehen wollte, war Severus, doch Hermine hielt ihn auf.

„Ach, ich brauche noch zwei Federn. Meinst du, du könntest ...?"  
„Aber nicht hier", verbat er sich. Es würde sich bestimmt ein stilles Plätzchen finden, wo er sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandeln könnte.

So ein Platz fand sich hinter einem der Gewächshäuser, das Severus zusammen mit Harry und Hermine aufgesucht hatte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die beiden wegzuschicken. Im Nu stand ein Sekretär vor Hermine und Harry, der sich zwei Federn ausrupfte. Eine dritte fiel von ganz allein zu Boden. Der Anblick des Vogels weckte erneut den Wunsch in Harry, es selbst einmal zu versuchen. Minerva könnte ihm dabei behilflich sein, seinen Animagus zu finden. Kaum war Severus wieder er selbst, hielt er sich den linken Arm, der bei der Anstrengung der Verwandlung zu bluten begonnen hatte.

„Du gehst besser zu Poppy", riet Hermine, die sich auch selbst um den Verband gekümmert hätte, würde sie nicht gleich etwas Wichtiges vorhaben.  
„Passt auf den Hund auf", bat Severus. „Poppy würde mich vierteilen, sollte ich es wagen, ihn in den Krankenflügel mitzunehmen."

Nachdem Severus sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel gemacht hatte, marschierte Hermine bereits zum Eingang des Gewächshauses, ohne auf Harry zu warten.

„Hermine!" Harry hechtete hinterher. „Warte doch mal! Was ist denn nur los?"  
Unerwartet blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um, so dass er beinahe in sie gelaufen wäre. „Was los ist? Was du mit dem Stein machst, ist mir völlig egal, Harry. Ich habe nur Bedenken, dass es Severus belastet, wenn die Heilung erst einmal beginnt. Die viele Arbeit wegen des Elixiers, wofür du das auch immer brauchst", sie schnaufte wütend, „könnte seiner Genesung im Weg stehen."  
„Warum sollte sie ihr im Weg ..."  
Sie unterbrach laut: „Weil Stress nun einmal der größte Feind der Heilung ist!"  
Bei der Lautstärke schreckte Harry zurück wie ein junger Hund, der das erste Mal getadelt wurde, weil er auf den Teppich gemacht hatte. Der echte Hund neben ihm winselte solidarisch. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, dass die mit dem Elixier verbundene Mehrarbeit sich schädlich auf Severus' Gesundheitszustand auswirken könnte. „Wenn es ihm zu stressig wird, sagst du mir dann bitte Bescheid?", fragte er kleinlaut.  
Erbost entwich ihr Luft durch die Zähne, was einen zischenden Laut entstehen ließ. „Glaubst du, ich merke es, wenn es ihm zu viel wird? Oder dass er sich mir vielleicht anvertraut, dass die Arbeit ihm über den Kopf wächst? Er ist viel zu stolz, um das zuzugeben." Aufgebracht schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sie ihm mit milder Stimme vor Augen hielt: „Er würde eine ganze Menge für dich tun, Harry. Da scheut er vor nichts zurück."  
Nach diesen Worten erinnerte er sich an das, was Severus erwiderte, als er ihn um einen Gefallen bat. 'Wen soll ich bespitzeln?', hatte er gefragt, ohne den Gefallen an sich auszuschlagen. Er hätte keine seiner Bitten abgeschlagen. „Ich würde auch eine Menge für ihn tun", rechtfertigte sich Harry. „Eigentlich habe ich schon eine Menge für ihn getan. Ich dachte, es würde ihm Spaß machen, mit dem Stein ein bisschen zu arbeiten." Um sich mit ihr zu versöhnen, legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und lächelte. „Ist das nicht der Traum eines jeden Tränkemeisters?"  
„Wer weiß ..." Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. „Ja, vielleicht hat er wirklich Spaß dran", versuchte sie sich einzureden.  
„Im günstigsten Fall könnte das doch seinen Genesungsprozess positiv beeinflussen oder?"  
„Übertreib es nicht, Harry."

Von weither hörte man ein fröhliches Lachen. Hermine und Harry hatten schnell die Ursache gefunden. Ginny kam mit Nicholas aus dem Schloss. Der Junge rannte mit erhobenen Armen drauf los – und fiel hin.

„Plumps!", kommentierte Harry die Szene mit einem Schmunzeln. Nicholas stand wieder auf und ließ sich von dem kleinen Sturz nicht die gute Laune verderben.  
„Er ist süß", schwärmte Hermine mit verträumten Blick. So ein süßer Fratz wäre genau das richtige für sie.  
„Ja, das ist er. Er wird bestimmt mal Meeresbiologe."  
Hermine stutzte. „Warum denn das?"  
„Der Riesenkrake hat es ihm angetan. Ich denke, Ginny geht mit ihm gerade zum See."  
„Wie geht es ihr eigentlich? Vorhin machte sie einen anständigen Eindruck."  
Harry blickte Frau und Kind hinterher. „Sie braucht jemanden zum Reden, aber offenbar nicht mich. Sie meinte, sie wäre okay, aber das ist sie nicht."  
„Soll ich mal mit ihr ..."  
„Du hast genug um die Ohren, Hermine. Ich dachte an Susan oder vielleicht Luna."  
„Es könnte auch reichen, wenn sie eine Art Tagebuch über das Erlebnis und ihre Ängste führt."  
Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. „Macht sie bestimmt nicht."  
„Oder Angelina. Sie hat doch damals etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht, als man sie ..."  
Stoppend hielt Harry seine Hände in die Höhe. „Meinst du, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn zwei Opfer einer Entführung durch Muggel und Todesser sich zusammensetzen und ohne feste Gesprächsführung einfach drauf los reden? Soweit ich weiß, hat Angelina damals mit Fred geredet und zwar nur mit ihm. Danach konnte sie sich erholen. So etwas wünsche ich mir für Ginny und wenn sie nicht mit mir reden möchte, dann eben mit einer Freundin." Er seufzte. „Sie hat Albträume, weißt du?" Mit solchen Dingen kannte er sich bestens aus. „Sie ist schreckhaft geworden."  
Diesmal seufzte Hermine. „Das bekommen wir auch noch hin, Harry." Mit einem Finger deutete sie in eine Richtung. „Sieh mal, da kommt Remus! Pünktlich wie immer."

Mit Remus zusammen, der das Sternzeichen Fische repräsentierte, betraten sie das Gewächshaus. Nicht nur Neville war anwesend und kümmerte sich bereits um den Blumentopf. Luna hatte enthusiastisch geholfen. Ihre Arme waren bis zu den Ellenbogen vor lauter Erde ganz schwarz.

Während sich alle freundlich begrüßten, begutachtete Hermine den fertigen Blumenkasten mit kritischem Auge, fand aber nichts, das sie beanstanden müsste. Die Maße stimmten, die Anordnung der Blumenkübel im Dreieck waren ebenfalls korrekt. Sie waren sogar schon mit Erde gefüllt, was man Luna verdanken konnte. Zufrieden blickte sie in die Runde. Es fehlte nur noch das Sternzeichen, dem man nach außen hin Oberflächlichkeit zuschrieb, in Wirklichkeit sollte es aber über einen flinken Verstand verfügen und über einen umwerfenden Charme – unter der Voraussetzung, der Zwilling war dazu in Stimmung.

„Draco ist noch nicht da?", fragte sie, obwohl es offensichtlich war.  
Remus beruhigte sie. „Er kommt schon noch."  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Neville konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu scherzen: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht ..."  
„Ich kann ja wieder gehen!", giftete Draco zurück. Seine Laune war im Keller. Hermine befürchtete, das könnte sich negativ auf die heute geplante Pflanzung der Samen auswirken.  
Sie begrüßte ihn persönlich und noch vor allen anderen, denn sie nahm ihn zur Seite und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Draco war sichtlich genervt. „Ja, alles klar."  
„Aha", machte sie, um zu zeigen, dass sie seiner Aussage nicht glaubte.  
„Ich hab schlecht geschlafen. Der verdammte Arm ..." Gedankenverloren strich er über die Stelle, wo einst das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. „Es ist fast verheilt, aber tut noch verdammt weh."  
„Ist es denn für dich okay, wenn wir das heute machen?"  
„Natürlich helfe ich meinem Patenonkel! Was denkst du denn?"  
„Ich denke, du solltest meinen Farbtrank einnehmen, damit wir sehen, wie sich deine negative Ausstrahlung ..."  
„Ich hör wohl nicht recht? 'Negative Ausstrahlung'?", wiederholte er erbost. „Ich bin hier, oder? Lass uns anfangen!" Gern hätte Draco den heutigen Sonntag mit Susan und Charles verbracht, aber Hermines Ruf kam dazwischen. Gegen die damals gegebene Zusage, sich um eine Pflanze zu kümmern, die eine Zutat für Severus' Heiltrank darstellte, konnte er sich nicht auflehnen. Er war gekommen und wollte sein Versprechen einlösen. Gar nicht mal Hermine zuliebe, sondern für Severus.

Nur nebenbei bekam Hermine mit, wie Draco von allen nett gegrüßt wurde. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, so einen Frieden zwischen Menschen zu erleben, die sich vor Jahren noch bekriegt hatten. Eigentlich war nur Draco derjenige, dem sie ihren Respekt zollte, denn die Gryffindors hatten auch damals immer versucht, Fehden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er unterhielt sich ungezwungen mit Luna, als sie ihn ansprach. Sie entlockte ihm sogar ein Lächeln. Hermine blätterte derweil in ihren Unterlagen und sortierte die Samen für die Personen, die sie pflanzen sollten. Für Remus legte sie zwei kleine Tüten bereit. Der rote Mohn enthielt giftige Alkaloide, die sich jedoch in Wechselwirkung mit den anderen Pflanzen aufhoben. Die anderen Samen hatte Takeda ihr geschickt. Die Zuckerbüsche stellten das Pendant zum Gespenstischen Steinregen da. Was der Steinregen zerteilte, konnte ein Zuckerbusch wieder binden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Hermine die skurrile Assoziation, dass Zucker nun einmal klebrig war und alles an ihm haften blieb. Die Zutat, die aus den Zuckerbüschen hergestellt wurde, sollte dafür sorgen, dass der neue Teil der Seele sich mit dem vorhandenen Kern fest verband.

„Remus?" Schon war er bei ihr und holte sich die beiden Tüten ab. Hermine notierte sich etwas, bevor sie die Tüten mit Samen von Glockenblume und Eisenkraut mit Dracos Namen beschriftete und sie ihm in die Hand drückte. Er wartete längst an ihrer Seite.  
Harry stand hinter Draco und erblickte seine Samen: „Hey, Sonnenblumenkerne!"  
„Die sind nicht zum Essen da, Harry", mahnte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor sie ihm die drei Päckchen reichte. „Sonnenblumen, Goldregen und dein geliebtes Pfeilkraut."  
„Wenigstens muss ich es diesmal nicht überall mit hinschleppen, sondern einfach nur pflanzen und ein wenig betutteln."  
Dankend nahm Harry die Tüten entgegen und machte Platz für Neville, dem etwas auf dem Herzen lag. „Hermine? Die Erde ist je nach Wachstumsdauer der Pflanzen mit Dünger angereichert. Alle sollten zur gleichen Zeit zur Ernte reif sein. Drei Tage gebe ihnen, dann sind sie fertig."  
„Nur drei Tage?", staunte Hermine. „Dann kann man ja beim Wachsen zusehen."  
Neville schenkte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln. „Das könnte sogar hinhauen."

Mit ihrem Plan in der Hand näherte sich Hermine den wartenden Helfern. In der anderen Hand hielt sie die Samen der Weinrebe und die des Tränenden Herzens. Die Weinrebe, erinnerte sie sich, war sogar ihrem Sternkreiszeichen zugeordnet, genau wie der Sekretär, dessen Federn sie in die Mitte des dreieckigen Blumenkastens aus Feldahorn legen musste.

„So", Hermine erhielt die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden, „ihr habt bestimmt schon die Zettelchen gesehen, die in der Erde stecken. An den drei Ecken kommen die Zuckerbüsche, das Tränende Herz und das Pfeilkraut unter." Eine der Ecken enthielt einen Blumenkübel, der mit wenig Erde gefüllt war, dafür aber bis oben hin mit Wasser. Es war für die Wasserpflanze, das Pfeilkraut. „Die jeweils zwei kleineren Kübel an den drei Seitenlängen sind für die anderen Pflanzen. Laut meiner Berechnungen fangen wir mit denen an."

Remus suchte den Blumenkübel, an dessen Schildchen „Mohn" stand. Draco übernahm die beiden Kübel einer Seite des Dreiecks, in denen er Glockenblume und Eisenkraut säen sollte. Auch Harry kümmerte sich um zwei Kübel einer Seite, um erst den Goldregen und danach die Sonnenblumen zu pflanzen. Direkt neben Remus fand sich Hermine ein.

„Dann mal los. Auf den Tüten steht, wie tief ihr das Loch mit dem Finger bohren müsst. Bitte macht drei Löcher und gebt die Samen dort hinein", wies Hermine ihre Freunde an, machte es gleichzeitig praktisch vor und stieß ihren Zeigefinger drei Zentimeter tief in die mit Nevilles Spezialdünger angereicherte Erde. Gleich darauf gab sie die Samen der Weinrebe hinein und deckte die Löcher locker mit ab. „Jetzt ihr." Wie eine Lehrerin beobachtete sie genau, was die anderen drei trieben. Harry blickte immer wieder auf, ganz wie im Unterricht von Professor Sprout, nur um zu sehen, ob sie etwas an seinem Handeln auszusetzen hatte. Da Hermine zustimmend nickte, fühlte er sich sicher. Draco hingegen schaute immer wieder zu Harry hinüber, als wollte er abgucken. Während Harry und Draco schon die zweite Pflanze säten, die ihren Sternzeichen entsprachen, warteten Remus und Hermine geduldig.  
„Fertig", verkündete Harry, der sich bereits die Samen des Pfeilkrauts in die Handfläche kippte und sich der Ecke für die Wasserpflanze näherte. Draco wartete geduldig. Er war mit der Aussaat schon fertig, wollte dieses Schauspiel aber nicht verpassen. Remus tauschte mit Hermine die Plätze, so dass die drei nun jeweils an einer Spitze des dreieckigen, großen Blumenkastens standen. Harry blickte auf das runde Glas mit Wasser. „Soll ich einfach mit der Hand hier rein und ..."  
„Klar", bestätigte Hermine, „das Pfeilkraut nur nicht zu tief pflanzen, sonst hat es Probleme zu keimen."

Die Anweisung hatte er verstanden. Zum Glück trug er heute etwas Kurzärmeliges. Sein halber Unterarm verschwand im mit Wasser gefüllten Blumenkübel, als er erst ein kleines Loch in die Erde stieß und dann vorsichtig den Samen darin unterbringen wollte, was nicht so leicht war. Die Samen wollte immer fortschwimmen, bevor er in mit Erde bedecken konnte. „Bleib hier!", schimpfte Harry leise, drückte dann das Saatgut in den Boden. Beim Tränenden Herz gab sich Hermine besonders viel Mühe. Eine zierliche Pflanze sollte daraus wachsen. Wenn sie ihren Berechnungen Glauben schenken durfte – und laut Septina durfte sie das –, machte diese Zierpflanze die hilfreichste Zutat im ganzen Trank aus. Der Zuckerbusch, der ebenfalls wie der Sekretär im Wappen Afrikas auftauchte, wurde zur gleichen Zeit sorgfältig und nach der schriftlichen Anweisung, die auf der Tüte stand, von Remus gepflanzt.

„Jetzt noch wässern", ordnete Hermine an. Luna und Neville hatten die ganze Zeit über Gießkannen mit Wasser gefüllt. Zu diesen Gießkannen reichten sie einen kleinen Becher an die Hobbygärtner weiter, in denen sich Hermines Farbtrank befand.  
Harry blickte auf den Kübel mit dem Wasser, dann zu Hermine, die daraufhin grinste und versicherte: „Das Pfeilkraut hat glaube ich genug Wasser. Aber ..."  
Luna war schon zur Stelle und reichte Harry einen der Becher, den er ohne Murren annahm. „Vielen Dank. Ich hab wirklich Durst." Harry stürzte den Inhalt hinunter, hörte auch nicht mehr Hermines aufhaltenden Worte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden begann Harry zu glimmen. „Oh, das war wohl für die Pflanze gedacht und nicht für mich, oder?"  
„Gut beobachtet." Hermine rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie sich an Luna wandte und bat: „Noch einen Becher für das Pfeilkraut bitte."

Alle Augen waren nur auf Harry gerichtet, dessen Magie durch Hermines Farbtrank sichtbar wurde. Bis auf Hermine und Draco hatte keiner der hier Anwesenden seine Magiefarben gesehen. Remus hatte ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er den Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes betrachtete. Die Farben sprachen für sich. Hell, golden, geradezu strahlend. Vor lauter Staunen stand Neville der Mund offen. Draco betrachtete das Szenario mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Gib mal nicht so an", sagte der Blonde zum Leuchtenden.  
„Ich mach überhaupt nichts", rechtfertigte sich Harry. „Hermine?"  
„Ja?"  
„Das war der dreißig-Sekunden-Trank, oder?"  
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Harry. Das hält jetzt mindestens eine Stunde an. Ich habe die Wirkungszeit etwas verlängert, damit es in der Erde besser hält."  
„Klasse", Harry blickte an sich herab, „wie soll ich so in Hogwarts rumlaufen?"  
„Na hör mal", regte sich Hermine künstlich auf, „das ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn du der armen Pflanze alles weg trinkst und jetzt einen auf Monsterglühwürmchen machst." Draco schnaufte vor Lachen, machte aber abrupt ein ernstes Gesicht, als Harry ihn strafend ansah. Hermine winkte belustigt ab. „Ich wollte euch sowieso fragen, ob ihr etwas dagegen hättet, wenn ich dieses Projekt", sie deutete auf den Blumenkasten, „mit diesem hier", sie wedelte mit einem Fläschchen, „verbinde. Mein Farbtrank. Bei den Pflanzen geht es darum, die Magie von euch aufzunehmen. Das würde ich gern ausführlich dokumentieren."  
Von der Idee war Remus begeistert. „Her damit!"

Draco zögerte einen Moment, doch als er sah, dass Remus' Farben genauso dezent waren wie seine eigenen, die er von einem Experiment mit Hermine und Harry bereits kannte, gab auch er sein Einverständnis. Nachdem er den Trank eingenommen hatte, kroch ein helles Rot an Dracos Armen herab. Diese Farbe war an seinem Brustkorb – genau über dem Herzen – am stärksten. Das dunkle Blau umgab diesmal nicht den Rest des Torsos und vermischte sich erst an den Beinen mit dem saftigen Grün – beide Farben waren regelmäßig miteinander vermengt. Die grellen, gelben Blitze traten auch heute am ganzen Körper auf, was er im Spiegelbild der Scheiben sehen konnte. Sie standen für 'Geist' und 'Intellekt', erinnerte er sich.

„Meine Farben sind anders." Draco schaute an sich hinunter. „Letztes Mal ging das Blau bis zu den Beinen hinunter, wo es grün wurde. Diesmal ..."  
„Ja, ich sehe es ...", unterbrach Hermine, die sich ihr Notizbuch aus der Tasche geholt hatte. „Die Farbgebung damals besagte, dass sich die Bedeutung der Farben auf vorhandene, aber nicht ausgeprägte Eigenschaften bezieht. Heute sind sie offensichtlich ausgeprägt." Hermine hatte die Stelle gefunden, in der sie beim damaligen Experiment alles festgehalten hatte. „Das Rot bedeutet das Gleiche wie damals: Aktivität, Tat- und Lebensfreude. Die neue Mischung von Blau und Grün ..." Sie blätterte nochmals. „Ah, hier hab ich es aufgeschrieben: 'Grün vermischt mit einem kräftigen Blau steht für Mut und Opfergeist'." Hermine klappte ihr Notizbuch zu und blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Gratuliere, Draco! Diese Eigenschaften haben sich seit dem letzten Experiment bei dir hochgradig entwickelt."  
„Wahnsinn", murmelte er Respekt zollend, als er sein Spiegelbild in den Glasscheiben betrachtete – und sich auch selbst ein wenig bewunderte.

Bei Remus zeigten sich die gleichen Farben, die Harry damals schon in der großen Halle gesehen hatte. Der störende, graue Fleck war ebenfalls da und schien tatsächlich für den Fluch zu stehen, unter dem Remus litt. Man müsste es testen, dachte Harry. Womöglich wies jeder Werwolf einen grauen Klecks dieser Art auf. Ansonsten bestach Remus durch das kräftige Rot und Gelb. Rot stand, wie schon bei Draco, für Energie und Lebensfreude, während das Gelb, das bei Draco nur aufblitzte, bei ihm durchgehend vorhanden war. Niemand würde abstreiten, dass Remus intellektuell war. An einer Stelle mischten sich beide Farben sehr auffällig, was für Schüchternheit stand, wie Hermine nachlas. Sie behielt diese Eigenschaft für sich.

„Es ist irgendwie gemein", scherzte Harry, „dass Luna und Neville nur gaffen."  
„Ich ..." Neville schluckte. „Wir können gehen."  
„Ihr könnt auch mit uns anstoßen", schlug Hermine vor, die gerade einen Becher in der Hand hielt, um ihn zu leeren.  
„Ich weiß nicht." Mit roten Wangen senkte er das Haupt und murmelte: „Ich werde bestimmt eine Enttäuschung sein."  
„Unsinn!", widersprach Harry. „Du bist als Mensch keine Enttäuschung, warum sollten deine Farben da anders sein?"  
Hermine schritt ein und versicherte: „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest."  
An Neville vorbei trat Luna, die ein eigentümliches Funkeln in den Augen hatte. „Ich würde gern."  
„Klar, nimmt dir einen Becher", erlaubte Hermine, die innerlich hoffte, dass Neville von seiner Freundin überredet werden würde. „Bringst du mir die Blumenspritze mit? Ich möchte noch die Federn in der Mitte besprühen. Keine Ahnung, ob es bei toten Gegenständen klappt, aber versuchen können wir es."

Aus Gewächshaus Nummer vier strahlten allerhand Farben, doch keiner der neugierigen Schüler wagte es, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie betrachteten das Mysterium lieber aus der Ferne – aus den Fenstern, bis es ihnen zu langweilig wurde und sie sich eine neue Beschäftigung suchten.

Nicht farbenfroh, sondern trostlos grau war das Ministerium, das Kingsley am Samstag Mittag betrat, um mit Arthur ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Der Minister schien ihn bereits zu erwarten. Arthur deutete auf einen Stuhl, blickte dabei in einige Akten, die er mit einem Seufzer auf den Tisch legte.

„Meinst du, es war eine gute Idee, Mr. Geoffreys nebst Sohn in die Liste deiner Muggelfreunde aufzunehmen? Du kennst sie kaum und hast somit gegen das Gesetz ..."  
„Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich unterbreche, Arthur. Ich kenne die Gesetze mehr als nur gut. Wie aber soll ich diese Leute anständig kennen lernen, wenn ich befürchten muss, dass Vergissmich bei ihnen auftauchen? War das letzte Mal doch nicht anders. Wir wären längst Freude, wenn Abrahams nicht eingeschritten wäre."  
Arthur nickte beschämt, nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und begann sie zu putzen. „Ich meinte das nicht als Rüge, Kingsley. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du aufpassen solltest. Momentan hat ein junger Mann die Leitung der Vergissmich inne. Er ist unerfahren. Sollte er in Panik geraten, weil irgendetwas nicht ganz so einwandfrei läuft ..."  
„Das darf nicht passieren. In den neuen Gesetzen ist festgelegt, dass jeder Muggel vor einer Gedächtnisoptimierung individuell befragt und aufgeklärt werden muss."  
Seine Brille begann Arthur nur noch heftiger zu putzen, als er darauf hinwies: „Aber die neuen Gesetze haben noch keine Gültigkeit! Es war schon schlimm genug, als man Sirius' Frau einfach die Erinnerungen löschen wollte, nur weil sie sich über eine Löschung beschwerte, von der sie gar nichts mehr hätte wissen dürfen. Wenn herauskommt, dass du Mr. Geoffreys nur einen Gefallen erweisen willst, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren, solange wir noch nach den alten Gesetzen handeln."  
„Ich treffe mich mit ihm."  
Bei der knappen Aussage hielt Arthur mit dem Putzen der Brille inne. „Du triffst dich mit ihm? Weiß er davon?"  
„Noch nicht. Ich habe seine Adresse und werde ihm alles erklären."  
Arthur stach sich fast mit einem Bügel ins Auge, als er seine Brille nervös wieder aufsetzte. „Herrje, damit machst du alles nur noch schlimmer!"  
„Wieso? Er steht in der Liste meiner Muggel-Freunde. Da ist es nur richtig, wenn ich ihn aufsuche", erwiderte Kingsley mit Bedacht.  
„Und wenn er völlig außer sich gerät?"  
„Er machte nicht den Eindruck. Ach, Arthur", Kingsley überreichte ihm ein Formular, „ein Antrag auf die Nutzung eines der Denkarien."  
„Ich kann dem Antrag kein grünes Licht geben, solange die Gesetze gegen dein Handeln sprechen. Das musst du verstehen. Ich kann mir denken, was du vorhast, Kingsley und ich muss gestehen: Persönlich bin ich sehr angetan von der Idee, Mr. Geoffreys die verlorenen Zeit wenigstens teilweise mit Hilfe deiner Erinnerungen zurückzugeben." Den Antrag legte Arthur auf einen Stapel mit den vielen, noch zu bearbeitenden Schriftstücken. „Der andere Minister hat mich für den Umgang mit seinen Männer heftig zurechtgewiesen."  
Kingsley staunte. „Hat er das?"  
„Er ist sogar laut geworden. Ich sag dir, ich habe mich seit der Standpauke von Slughorn, als mein Kessel damals explodiert ist, nicht mehr so schlimm gefühlt. Der Premierminister sagte mir ins Gesicht, dass er so eine Behandlung nicht durchgehen lassen würde. Er legte mir nahe, über das Wort 'Zusammenarbeit' nachzudenken, bevor ich darauf zählen dürfte, dass wieder eine stattfindet."  
„Es ist nicht abzustreiten, dass er damit Recht hat."  
Nochmals nahm Arthur den Antrag für die Nutzung eines Denkariums in die Hand, während er zustimmte: „Das habe ich gar nicht abgestritten. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Abrahams das dunkle Mal trägt ..." Er seufzte. Unerwartet zerriss Arthur den Antrag und ließ ihn in den Papierkorb fallen. Bevor Kingsley etwas fragen konnte, gab er den Hinweis: „Ich kenne drei Personen, die ein Denkarium besitzen. Vielleicht sollte man mehr Wert auf Privatsphäre legen?"

Die Denkarien im Ministerium wurden meist für Verhöre benutzt und dienten der Wahrheitsfindung und der Klärung von Straftaten. Selbst Ron als Sohn des Ministers hatte keinen Zutritt erhalten, als er eines benötigte. Wenige Zauberer besaßen ein eigenes Becken. Von Albus wusste man, dass er eines dieser edlen und uralten Druidenwerke sein Eigen nennen durfte und dass er zudem großzügig genug war, es anderen zu leihen. Der jüngste, bekannte Besitzer eines Denkariums war Harry, der es durch Zufall erhalten hatte. Über Verwandte von Angelina wollte er lediglich Kontakt zu einem Mann herstellen, um sich das Denkarium von ihm zu leihen. Der Mann war verstorben, so dass Angelina die Bitte an dessen Hinterbliebenen gerichtet hatte. Die wiederum waren so angetan von dem Gedanken, Harry Potter eine Freude bereiten zu können, dass sie ihm das Denkarium samt gesammelter Erinnerungen schenkten. Jene gesammelten Erinnerungen hatte Harry gern an Severus und Hermine abgetreten. Der Tränkemeister kam gleich nach der Ordensverleihung in den Besitz eines Denkariums. Das Ministerium hatte es ihm als Anerkennung für seine Dienste überlassen.

Mit der krummer Nase tief in genau dieses Denkarium versunken stand Severus in seinem Zimmer in der Apotheke und stöberte ungestört in den Erinnerungen des verstorbenen Alchemisten. Seinen Besuch in Hogwarts hatte er kurz gehalten. Hermine war heute beschäftigt, würde ihn nicht an seiner Recherche hindern.

Der alte Alchimist, dessen Namen Severus noch immer nicht kannte, hatte ein paar sehr interessante Erinnerung angesammelt. Ideen für Rezepte, die nur einer anständigen Überarbeitung bedurften. Überarbeitungen für bereits vorhandene Tränke, um Nebenwirkungen auszuhebeln. Severus fand zwar nichts, was mit dem Stein der Weisen zu tun haben könnte, aber diese Erinnerungen waren für die spätere Zusammenarbeit mit Hermine eine wahre Goldgrube. Gerade tauchte Severus aus dem Becken auf, da stand Wobbel vor ihm und machte große Augen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Severus überrascht.  
„Mr. Potter hat geraten, Ihnen all die Unterlagen wegen des Steins zu bringen. Auch hat er einen großen Destillierapparat erworben, den er Ihnen schenken möchte. Ich habe ihn ins Labor gebracht."  
„Dann werde ich wohl mal einen Blick drauf werfen." Severus ging an dem Elf vorbei, schenkte ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Nur als der ihm nachging, ihm sogar ins Labor folgte und ein Buch aufschlug, da fragte Severus verdrießlich: „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?"  
„Nein danke, Sir, aber ich werde mir die Freiheit nehmen, etwas für Sie zu tun. Ich werde Ihnen nämlich helfen", verkündete Wobbel mit breitem Lächeln, woraufhin Severus das Gesicht verzog.  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", wies der stolze Tränkemeister das Angebot von sich.  
„Mich interessiert die Arbeit, Professor Snape und deswegen werde ich mich nicht fortjagen lassen."  
„Hat Harry etwa befohlen, dass du ein Auge auf mich werfen sollst, weil ich mit etwas so Wertvollem wie dem Stein der Weisen arbeite?"  
Wobbel schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Mr. Potter hat mir gesagt, ich darf helfen, wenn ich möchte. Er hat die Entscheidung mir überlassen. Wenn ich Ihnen das hier", Wobbel reichte Severus das aufgeschlagene Buch, „zeigen dürfte?"  
Das Buch ignorierte Severus, als er den Elf anfuhr: „Ich will nicht mit dir arbeiten!"  
„Ich aber mit Ihnen", entgegnete Wobbel gelassen. „Vertrackte Situation, nicht wahr? Wie kann man da nur einen Kompromiss schließen?"  
„Das sag ich dir: Du verschwindest und lässt mich ganz allein arbeiten."  
„Dann nehme ich aber alle Unterlagen wieder mit, Sir, denn das sind meine Ideen und Recherchen, für die Sie mit Sicherheit ein halbes Jahr benötigen würden."  
Severus' linkes Augenlid zuckte. „Weißt du überhaupt, was Harry damit vorhat?"  
„Nein, ich habe nur eine vage Ahnung." Bevor Severus eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, erklärte der Elf: „Die Ahnung ist so vage, dass ich sie nicht einmal andeutungsweise erläutern möchte."

Der Elf brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, um Wobbel keine Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen. Da fiel ihm eine Sache, die ebenfalls mit einer Ahnung zu tun hätte.

„Sag mal", Severus lehnte sich zu dem Elf, „kann es sein, dass Albus das Elixier des Lebens für lange Zeit eingenommen hat?"  
An Wobbels Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte Severus, dass er die Antwort kannte, doch der Elf rückte nicht mit der Sprache aus, sondern versuchte, diesen Trumpf aufzuspielen. „Wenn ich das, was ich weiß, preisgebe, was könnte ich wohl als Gegenleistung erwarten?"  
„Du kleiner ..." Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, um den Satz nicht zu beenden. „Von mir aus darfst du als Gegenleistung hier bleiben und mir helfen."  
Der Elf strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Fein, da freue ich mich drauf!"  
„Also, was weißt du über Albus und das Elixier?"  
Wobbel machte eine Geste, die Severus bedeutete näherzukommen. Dicht am Ohr des Tränkemeisters verriet er: „Er hat es ab dem ersten Schuljahr genommen – seitdem er im Besitz des Steins war! Vor Angriffen war er immer gefeit. Von einem Gemälde weiß ich, dass er es auch noch nach dem Krieg genommen hat, obwohl es dazu keine Veranlassung gab."  
„Ah, das dachte ich mir."  
Wobbel nickte heftig, war aber noch nicht fertig. „Von Sir Nicholas – der hat es von einem Direktorengemälde – habe ich erfahren, dass Professor McGonagall deshalb die Verlobung gelöst hat. Nicht nur, weil Professor Dumbledore diesen unnützen Verhaltenstest mit Mr. Potter durchgeführt hat." Das war überhaupt der Grund, erinnerte sich Wobbel, dass Harry und er zusammengekommen waren. „Ihr gefiel es nicht, dass der Direktor sie und alle anderen überleben würde. Er wollte weiterhin alle Fäden in der Hand halten, immer helfend einschreiten, die Weichen stellen, auf wichtige Entscheidungen Einfluss nehmen. Da war kein Platz für sie, also gab sie ihm den Laufpass. Aber gerade das hat ihm die Augen geöffnet."  
„Faszinierend! Während Nicholas Flamel lediglich sein Leben lebte und sich nirgends einmischte, hielt Albus es für eine gute Idee, weiterhin aktiv zu bleiben. Er hat übersehen, dass man nicht im Rampenlicht stehen darf, wenn man dem Tod ein Schnippchen schlägt. Sonst beginnen die Leute, Fragen zu stellen." Severus überlegte einen Moment, fuhr mit seinen Finger derweil über die dünnen Lippen. „Warum aber hatte Fawkes den Stein?"  
„Das, Sir, kann ich nur vermuten." Wobbel legte eine kleine Pause ein, so als würde er abwägen, ob er folgenden Satz von sich geben durfte. „Hätte Mr. Potter ein Verhalten wie der Direktor an den Tag gelegt, hätte ich ihm den Stein auch weggenommen", beteuerte der Elf. Weil Severus seinen Ohren nicht traute, ihn entsprechend sprachlos ansah, erklärte Wobbel: „Dafür sind doch Freunde da, nicht wahr?"

Freunde.

Ein alter Spruch besagte: Ein Freund, der uns unsere Schwächen verschweigt, ist so gefährlich wie ein Feind, der sie ausnutzt.

Fawkes war es nur möglich, sich durch seine Taten mitzuteilen. Man konnte höchstens erahnen, welch enge Freundschaft den Phönix mit dem alten Zauberer verband. Dem Vogel war Albus ein lieb gewonnener Freund, so dass er ihm das Glück, dass Albus sich selbst verwehrte, mit Gewalt näher bringen wollte. Freunde waren dafür da, einen wieder auf den rechten Pfad zu leiten, die unverblümte Meinung kundzutun und zu tadeln, wenn man über die Stränge schlug. Ein Freund war aber auch dafür da, vorurteilsfrei zuzuhören. Im günstigsten Fall besaß jeder Mensch zwei Ohren, so auch Luna. Eines war sie bereit, Ginny zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Lunas Magiefarben züngelten noch ein wenig. Die Wirkung des Trankes ließ nach und Luna entschloss sich dazu, ihre Freunde im Gewächshaus allein zu lassen. Ihr Weg führte sie zum See. Von Harry hatte sie gehört, dass sie dort wahrscheinlich Ginny antreffen würde. Als Erstes sah sie Nicholas, der mit hochgekrempelten Hosen im flachen Wasser stand. Seine kleinen Arme streckte er nach einem riesigen Tentakel, der über seinem Kopf hin und her baumelte. Der Junge bekam den glitschigen Arm zu fassen und giggelte, während er ihn knetete. Plötzlich lenkte einer der anderen sieben Tentakel ihn ab, woraufhin er den achten wieder losließ. Ginny saß am Ufer und betrachtete das Spiel mit abwesendem Blick.

„Als die Nautilus auf den Riesenkrake traf", Lunas Stimme ließ Ginny aufblicken und zuhören, „habe ich mich richtig gefürchtet." Ihre Augen waren auf die Tentakel gerichtet. „Aber dass das Hässliche nicht automatisch böse ist, habe ich mehr als nur einmal erfahren." Einem Kind gleich setzte sich Luna im lockeren Schneidersitz neben Ginny, der nicht entgangen war, dass ihre blonde Freundin in eine sanfte Wolke aus Farben gehüllt war.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Ginny wissen, nahm dann Lunas Hand, um die Pracht zu bestaunen.  
„Hermines Farbtrank. Ich habe geahnt, dass Neville und ich bestens zueinander passen, aber als ich gesehen habe, wie sich die Magie dem anderen entgegenstreckt ... Das war ein genauso schönes Gefühl wie der Moment, als Harry und ich endlich mal den Sprechenden Fisch gesehen haben."  
„Den Sprechenden Fisch?", stutzte Ginny. Nur vage erinnerte sich Ginny an den Tag, als Harry mit dem Abdruck des Saugnapfes eines Grindelohs an der Wange nachhause gekommen war.  
„Er hätte dir sicher von unserem Erlebnis erzählt", sagte Luna ernst, „wenn der Fisch geredet hätte." Sie legte den Kopf schräg, als wollte sie sagen 'Nächstes Mal vielleicht.' „Neville wollte den Trank nicht nehmen, weißt du? Er dachte, seine Magie wäre mickrig", Luna strahlte, „war sie aber nicht."  
„Mich würde interessieren", Ginny nickte zu Nicholas hinüber, „wie die Farben bei ihm aussehen."  
„Hermine würde dir bestimmt was geben, um das auszuprobieren. Der Trank ist ungefährlich. Das Zaubereiministerium hat das mit seinem Stempel abgesegnet."

Eine Weile saßen die beiden jungen Damen einfach nur am Ufer und beobachteten den Jungen, der vor Lachen gar nicht mehr wusste, welchen der vielen Tentakel, die in kitzelten, er greifen sollte. Luna dachte darüber nach, wie sie ein Gespräch mit Ginny beginnen könnte. Als ihr kein dezenter Übergang zu diesem Thema einfiel, begann sie die Unterhaltung auf die Weise, die man von ihr gewohnt war. Sie war ehrlich und geradeheraus.

„Die Muggel, die dich entführt haben ..."  
„Es ist okay!" Ginny seufzte. „Hat Harry dich auf mich angesetzt?"  
„Nein, ich habe nur ein Gespräch zwischen Hermine und ihm mitgehört." Luna griff sich einen Grashalm und drehte den um ihren Zeigefinger, während sie sprach: „Beide machen sich Sorgen, Ginny. Diese Sorge teile ich."  
„Ihr braucht euch keinen Kopf um mich zu machen. Ich war nicht lange in diesem Turm und mir ist nichts", sie kam ins Stocken, „passiert. Nichts Schlimmes."  
„Was passiert in deinen Träumen?", fragte Luna unerwartet und mit einem Tonfall, als würde sie sich selbst gerade im Traumland befinden.  
„Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
„Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben ist, hatte ich schlimme Träume. Es geht jedem so, der etwas erlebt, das ihn erschüttert."  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Träume haben nichts zu bedeuten."  
„Dann hast du also welche. Um was drehen die sich?" Den Grashalm löste sie wieder vom Finger, um ihn um den Mittelfinger zu schlingen.  
„Luna ..." Ginny atmete tief durch. Sie hatte keine Lust dazu, mit anderen über ihre seltsamen Träume zu sprechen. „Ich träume von Dingen, die nicht passiert sind."  
„Ah", machte Luna, als wäre für sie alles klar. „Dinge, die dir unangenehm sind. Deswegen willst du auch nicht drüber sprechen. Das kenne ich. Ich spreche trotzdem drüber. Mit Neville. Er ist ein guter Zuhörer. Anders hätte ich meine Albträume wegen Hermines Verletzung durch das Spinnenfeuer nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen."  
„Luna, bitte ..." Aus genau dem Grund, den Luna genannt hatte, wollte Ginny nicht darüber reden. Es war ihr unangenehm.  
Luna ließ nicht locker. „Was machen die in den Träumen mit dir?" Weil Ginny schwieg, zählte Luna einige Möglichkeiten auf: „Sie tun dir weh. Oder sie tun sogar Nicholas weh." Sie legte den Kopf schräg und wiederholte sinngemäß Ginnys Worte. „Du träume von Dingen, die nicht passiert sind. Was aber ist in der Wirklichkeit passiert? Ich weiß nur, dass sie dich gefesselt haben."  
„Ja, das haben sie." Über die Realität konnte sie sprechen. „Sie haben mir nichts zu essen gegeben, keinen Schluck Wasser. Die ganze Zeit war ich angekettet, anfangs ohne Hose. Mir war kalt, ich hatte Hunger." Weil Luna einfach nur zuhörte, erzählte Ginny weiter. „Da kam manchmal ein Mann, der mir Spritzen gegeben hat."  
„Spritzen? Diese spitzen Nadeln, mit denen Muggel von Ärzten gestochen werden?"  
„Genau die", bestätigte Ginny.  
„Wo hat man dich gestochen?"  
Die noch immer mit Pflastern verbundenen Finger einer Hand strichen über ihre Armbeuge, während Ginny erklärte: „Und auch am anderen Arm."  
„Eine Nadel im Arm", sagte Luna nachdenklich. „Das stellt eine unerwünschte Penetration des Körpers dar. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, von welchen schlimmen Dingen du träumst."  
Auf einer Seite war Ginny froh, dass endlich jemand von den bedrückenden Träumen wusste. Andererseits konnte sie noch immer nicht offen darüber reden. „Und ich denke, du liegst mit deiner Vermutung richtig", bestätigte Ginny indirekt.  
Das erste Mal während des Gesprächs blickte Luna sie an. „Vielleicht solltest du mitgehen, wenn Harry den Arzt besucht."  
Erschrocken über diesen Vorschlag fuhr Ginnys Kopf herum. „Wie bitte? Ich will niemanden von dieser Bande sehen!"  
„Es könnte helfen."  
„Ich sagte nein!"  
Von der beharrlichen Antwort entmutigt suchte Luna nach Argumenten, fand jedoch keine, um Ginny umzustimmen. Stattdessen stellte sich ihr eine andere Frage. „Kommt dieser Arzt in den Albträumen vor?"  
„Ja, verdammt!" Ginny war sauer, hatte genug. „Er sagt, er will mich impfen und lässt die Hose runter. Zufrieden?", zeterte Ginny aufgebracht. Unerwartet stand sie auf, um sich dem Kind zu nähern. Luna blieb sitzen und ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Vielleicht, so hoffte sie, würde diese kleine Unterhaltung schon ausreichen, um Ginnys Geist ein wenig Ruhe zu verschaffen. Mit Nicholas im Arm, der heftig dem Riesenkrake zuwinkte und dabei ständig „wau, wau" rief, ging sie an Luna vorbei und sagte, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen: „Und wehe, du tratschst das weiter!"

Eindeutig war die Drohung zu vernehmen, doch auch ohne diesen Hinweis seitens Ginny hätte Luna niemals ohne Erlaubnis ihren Mund aufgemacht. Ginny lief Harry in die Arme, so dass beide gleich den Nachhauseweg einschlagen konnten.

Luna machte sich nochmal auf den Weg zum Gewächshaus und begutachtete den dreieckigen Blumenkasten. Die Samen hatten Hermines Farbtrank längst aufgenommen. Zaghaft konnte man ein paar Lichtpunkte über den Erdhaufen erkennen, wo die sichtbare Magie sich bereits einen Weg nach oben erkämpfte. In der Mitte, auf einer runden Ablage aus Feldahorn, lagen zwei schwarze und eine graue Feder. Nur noch Hermine und Neville hielten sich hier auf.

„Die Federn", erklärte Hermine, ohne dass Luna sie dazu auffordern musste, „stammen von Severus' Animagusform. Sie bilden neben dem Tränenden Herz die wichtigste Zutat. Beide zusammen können eine Art Kopie anfertigen. Eine Kopie von ..." Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Beinahe hätte sie offen über Severus' Problem gesprochen, das nicht einmal Draco in allen Details bekannt war. Luna und Neville waren bisher gar nicht darüber informiert worden. Sie wussten höchstens vom Gespenstischen Steinregen, den Remus mit Nevilles Hilfe gefunden hatte und der war lediglich eine Zutat für den Ewigen See.  
„Eine Kopie der Seele", vervollständigte Luna mit entrücktem Blick. Offensichtlich hatte sie aus allen Einzelheiten die Wahrheit zusammengesetzt. Völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen sagte sie plötzlich: „Du kannst Nicholas mal den Farbtrank geben. Ginny möchte wissen, wie die Magie bei einem so jungen Kind aussieht."  
„Okay, kann ich machen." Ein paar Unterlagen wanderten in Hermines Tasche. „Aber erst nach der Hochzeit." Sie warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter, war bereit zum Gehen.  
„Der Trank wird vorher fertig werden." Luna legte eine Hand auf die Erde. „Oder irre ich mich?"  
Lunas Interesse brachte Hermine zum Lächeln. „Der Trank muss sieben Mal frisch gebraut und sieben Mal eingenommen werden. Ich vermute, Severus wird ihn schon einige Male genommen haben, wenn Ginny und Harry heiraten, aber bestimmt noch nicht zum letzten Mal."  
„Das ist schade. Dann wird er die Freude erst später in vollen Zügen nacherleben. Vielleicht ist es aber auch gut, denn dann wird er nicht mit all dem Neuen überfordert werden."  
Neugierig blickte Hermine erst Neville an, dann Luna. „Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich so dumm frage, aber woher wisst ihr so viel darüber?"  
Es war Neville, der die Antwort gab. „Du weißt, dass Pomona ein paar schwarze Bücher besitzt?" Hermine nickte, so dass er fortfuhr. „Remus hatte sich eines geborgt, mir darüber hinaus Fragen zum Gespenstischen Steinregen und möglicher Tränke gestellt, in denen diese Pflanze verwendet wird." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eines ergab das andere. Diese teilende Pflanze wird so selten für Tränke genommen, dass ich zwangsläufig über den Ewigen See stolperte. Alles, was ich darüber erfahren habe, passte zu diesem Trank und zu", er atmete einmal tief durch, „na ja, zu Severus."

Hermine war drauf und dran, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Allerdings war es nicht ihre Schuld, wenn ihre Recherche andere Menschen wachrüttelte. Bei Septina und Aurora war es nicht anders gewesen, als die beiden Hermines Berechnungen durchgegangen waren und selbst Schlüsse auf Severus' Zustand zogen. Dass sie wussten, wer der Empfänger des Heiltrankes sein würde, hatten beide durch eine Genesungskarte für Severus mit dem Sternzeichen des Steinbocks verlauten lassen.

„Ihr habt aber niemandem davon erzählt, hoffe ich?"  
„Bei Merlin, nein!", beteuerte Neville kopfschüttelnd. „Der Ewige See und seine Zutaten sind verboten. Ich wollte niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen, besonders nicht dich, Hermine. Mir sind nur endlich einige Dinge klar geworden. Ich verstehe ..." Er verstand, wie es um Severus stand und warum der immer eine so finstere Gestalt darstellte. „Ich finde es ganz beachtlich, was Harry und du bisher geleistet habt. Du hast etwas Einzigartiges erfunden, Hermine. Ich drücke ganz fest die Daumen, dass alles reibungslos verläuft."  
Neville schien noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben, weshalb Hermine ihn anblickte und freiheraus fragte: „Was noch?"  
„Dein Trank ... Ich meine den Farbtrank ..."  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich etwas mitnehmen darf."  
Jetzt war Hermines Neugier geweckt. „Sicher darfst du. Verrätst du mir auch, was du damit vor hast? Möchtest du damit experimentieren?"  
„In gewisser Weise ..." Es brachte gar nichts, besonders nicht Hermine gegenüber, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Ich wollte meinen Eltern etwas davon geben. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte man damit herausfinden, was sie genau haben."  
Mit einem Male wurde ihr ganz schwer ums Herz. „Neville", sie seufzte, „mach dir bitte keine Hoffnung. Im Mungos habe ich die Akten deiner Eltern studiert. Mehrmals." Ein Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. „Deine Eltern haben umfangreiche Nervenschäden erlitten. Besonders das Nervengewebe im Gehirn ist beschädigt. Das lässt sich nicht heilen. Die vielen Cruciatusflüche haben manche Synapsen unwiderruflich durchtrennt." Es tat weh, die Enttäuschung in Nevilles Gesicht auszumachen, obwohl er die verbergen wollte. „Neville ..."  
„Ich möchte nur ihre Magie sehen", machte er ihr weis. „Die wird doch sicher noch da sein oder?"  
Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ja, die wird noch vorhanden sein."

Auf dem Nachhauseweg machte sich Hermine Vorwürfe. Wenn sie es sogar fertigbrachte, für Severus eine neue Seele zu arrangieren, wieso hatte sie sich nie die Zeit genommen, eine Heilung für Nevilles Eltern zu finden? „Weil es nicht möglich ist!", sagte sie wütend zu sich selbst. Natürlich hatte sie während ihrer Ausbildung im Mungos nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht. Selbst in der Muggelwelt hatte sie Augen und Ohren offen gehalten, doch auch dort gab es trotz fortgeschrittener Medizin keine Methode, die eine Heilung der durchtrennten und verkümmerten Kontaktstellen zwischen den verschiedenen Nerven versprach. Diese Kontakte wieder zu verknüpfen wäre eine chirurgische Feinarbeit, die nicht einmal in Science-Fiction-Geschichten leicht zu bewerkstelligen war.

In der Apotheke wurde sie von Fellini und Harry begrüßt, die es sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten. Unten im Labor hörte sie laute Geräusche, als würde man etwas Metallisches über den Boden ziehen. Nachdem sie sich ihrer Tasche und des Umhangs entledigt hatte, stattete sie Severus im Labor einen Besuch ab und war überrascht, ihn nicht nur in Gesellschaft, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch in einer hitzigen Diskussion mit Wobbel anzutreffen.

„Wir können nicht einfach anfangen!", blaffte Severus den Elf an.  
„Warum nicht, Sir? Alle Hinweise sagen eindeutig, dass wir die Lösung längst in den Händen halten." Wobbel wedelte mit einer Handvoll Pergamente vor Severus' Hakennase herum, was der gar nicht ausstehen konnte. Mit flinker Bewegung wollte er ihm die Unterlagen entreißen, doch der Elf war schneller und grinste verschmitzt. „Es ist alles fertig. Wir können beginnen."  
„Wir?", fragte Severus mit hoher Stimme nach.  
„Wir haben eine Abmachung."  
Severus tat unschuldig. „Ich dachte, die gilt nur für heute."  
„Der Tag ist noch nicht um. Sträuben Sie sich deshalb, jetzt schon mit der wirklichen Arbeit zu beginnen?" Skeptisch kniff Wobbel die sonst so großen Augen zusammen. „Sie wollen mich loswerden!"  
Ertappt blickte Severus auf die Unterlagen, die Wobbel nicht hergeben wollte. „Ich verstehe dein plötzliches Interesse an Zaubertränken nicht."  
„Zaubertränke interessieren mich nicht die Bohne", entgegnete der Elf selbstsicher.  
„Warum dann ...?"  
„Alchemie!", unterbrach Wobbel. „Das interessiert mich."

Mit einem Schmunzeln stand Hermine an der offenen Tür und verfolgte das Schauspiel. Keiner der beiden bemerkte sie.

„Wo zum Teufel sind die gehorsamen Hauselfen geblieben, die ohne Widerrede das tun, womit ihr Herr sie beauftragt hat?", fragte Severus in den Raum hinein, falls ein höheres, gottgleiches Wesen ihm darauf eine Antwort geben wollte.  
Wobbel war so frei, diesen Part zu übernehmen: „Oh, die gibt es noch, Sir. Ich bin selbst einer von ihnen."  
„Ach ja? Warum tust du dann nicht, was ich befehle?"  
„Weil Sie nicht mein Meister sind."  
Severus rollte mit den Augen und murmelte genervt: „Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch mit einem Elf herumschlagen."  
„Wir schlagen uns doch gar nicht", winkte Wobbel gelassen ab. „Nur nebenbei erwähnt: Dabei würden Sie verlieren."  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Jetzt drohst du mir noch körperliche Gewalt an?", warf Severus ihm wenig ernsthaft vor.  
Wobbel wagte es, Severus' Frage mit einem verachtenden Pfeifton zu kommentieren. „Ich werde jetzt beginnen. Der Destillierapparat ist einsatzbereit. Wenn Sie Lust dazu haben, dann können Sie mir zu Hand gehen."

Neugierig blickte sich Hermine im Labor um und bemerkte erst jetzt das dunkelbraun lackierte Gerät, das große Ähnlichkeit mit dem damaligen Badeofen im Haus ihre Großeltern hatte. Es war ein gut erhaltener Destillierapparat, in dessen Innereien Wobbel gerade den Stein der Weisen anbrachte.

Sie hielt ihre Neugier nicht mehr aus und fragte: „Wird das eine trockene Destillation?"  
Beide Köpfe drehte sich in ihre Richtung. Es war Severus, der die Antwort gab: „Nein", er deutete auf einen Topf. Hermine näherte sich ihm und blickte hinein, während sie Severus' Worten lauschte. „Das Rezept haben wir aus einem von Flamels Büchern. Die Flüssigkeit wird erhitzt, der Dampf steigt auf und nimmt, wenn er den Stein erreicht, bestimmte Substanzen von ihm auf. Wenn der Dampf wieder abkühlt und flüssig wird, erhält man – jedenfalls in der Theorie – das Elixier des Lebens."  
„Das wir gleich herstellen werden", fügte Wobbel enthusiastisch hinzu, nachdem er die Klappe am Destillierapparat geschlossen hatte. „Alles ist bereit."  
„Von mir aus", seufzte Severus. „Bring es zum Sieden. Die Temperatur kennst du."

Sie schafften es nicht beim ersten Mal, das Elixier des Lebens herzustellen. Die Farbe und der Geruch entsprach noch nicht den Beschreibungen von Flamel. Auch der extra von dem Alchemisten angefertigte Zauberspruch, mit dem man das erfolgreich gebraute Elixier bestimmen konnte, schlug bisher nicht an. Wobbel überprüfte alles, veränderte die zu erhitzende Mixtur minimal und verlor nie die gute Laune. Der Elf arbeitet teilweise allein an dem Projekt, weil Severus noch wenige Wochen als Lehrer tätig war. Außerdem musste er seinen Arm schonen.

In Hogwarts war für ihn wenig zu tun. Die Schüler begrüßten es, dass er weder komplizierte Tränke mit ihnen brauen wollte noch viele Hausaufgaben aufgab. So bereiteten sich Schüler und der Lehrer langsam auf die bevorstehenden zwei Wochen Ferien vor.

Nach dem Unterricht mit den Sechstklässlern trat ein Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs in den Klassenraum ein. Severus blickte auf.

„Mr. Foster, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
Gordian hielt vor dem Pult des Lehrers. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich habe gehofft, ich könnte Sie dazu bewegen, mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben auszustellen."  
„Empfehlungsschreiben bekommen nur Schüler, die mit einem Ohnegleichen abschließen."  
„Ich weiß, Sir. Gerade eben komme ich von der Prüfung für Zaubertränke. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich ein 'O' bekommen wer..."  
Kühl unterbracht Severus: „Darauf kann ich mich nicht verlassen."  
„Aber Sir ... Sie können doch sicherlich bei den Prüfern in Erfahrung bringen, wie es um mein Testergebnis steht. Mit dieser Information, die sicherlich gewichtiger ist als mein Bauchgefühl, könnten Sie mir eine Referenz ausstellen, mit der ich mich in den Ferien schon bewerben kann."  
Wie in Zeitlupe legte Severus seine Feder beiseite und schenkte Gordian einen seiner strengsten Blicke. Anstatt zu kuschen, den Raum entmutigt zu verlassen oder wenigstens nervös zu zittern, brachte es Gordian fertig, seinen Zaubertränkelehrer in freudiger Erregung anzulächeln. „Und, Sir?", fragte der Junge frech nach.  
„Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Dann werde ich es klarer formulieren: Die Testergebnisse erfahre auch ich nicht früher."  
„Ach, die Prüfer machen bei Ihnen bestimmt eine Ausnahme."  
„Denken Sie, ja?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben. „Sie wollen mir also nahe legen, mich über die Vorschriften hinwegzusetzen und einen Prüfer nach den Noten eines Schülers zu fragen, obwohl diese noch nicht offiziell bestimmt wurden?"  
Diesen Satz ließ Gordian ein paar Sekunden Revue passieren, bevor er plötzlich nickte und wieder sein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzten. „Ja, Sir. Ich würde es so machen! Ich meine, wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle. Wenn ich der Lehrer wäre und Sie mein ..."  
„So weit kommt es noch", unterbrach er den aufgeweckten Jungen. „Mr. Foster, ich sehe wirklich keine Möglichkeit, mit legalen Mitteln früher an die Ergebnisse der UTZe zu kommen." Eine kleine Pause, damit der Schüler das 'nein' aus dem Gesagten heraushören konnte. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"  
Gordians Lächeln verblasste. Die Enttäuschung schlug sich hörbar in seiner Stimme nieder. „Nein, Sir." Ein verschämter Blick zu Boden folgte. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich angehört haben."

Nicht nur die Schultern hingen resignierend an Gordian herab, als er das Klassenzimmer verließ. Auch der Kopf war gen Boden gerichtet.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen stieß Severus auf einen kahlköpfigen Mann, der mit seinen knotigen Händen, an denen die Adern hervortraten, einige Pergamente überblickte. Es war ein Herr vom Ministerium, dessen Prüfungsgebiet drei Bereiche umfasste: die schriftliche Prüfung für Geschichte der Zauberei und die praktischen für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ... Zaubertränke.

„Professor Tofty", grüßte Severus mit einem Kopfnicken.  
„Ah, Professor Snape." Der liebenswürdige, betagte Zauberer reichte ihm die Hand, die Severus höflichkeitshalber schüttelte. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen ..." Dass alle Todesser am linken Arm brannten, klang ungesagt mit.  
„Es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut, danke der Nachfrage." Ein Blick auf die Pergamente bestätigte Severus, dass der Prüfer aus Neugierde schon einige Arbeiten durchgegangen war.  
„Vom Direktor habe ich erfahren, dass Sie die Schule verlassen werden. Eine Apotheke hat es Ihnen angetan, hörte ich?"  
„Sie haben richtig gehört", bestätigte Severus.  
„Wissen Sie schon, wer Ihr Nachfolger werden wird?"  
„Das wird Georgi Popovich sein. Er ging mit mir zur Schule."  
Professor Tofty nickte. „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Er hat im Ministerium die Prüfungen der angehenden Zaubertränke-Meister geführt. Ich denke, er ist hier besser aufgehoben." Tofty lächelte freundlich. „Und ich denke auch, dass Sie in einer Apotheke besser aufgehoben sind."  
„Die Arbeit wird sicherlich ruhiger und interessanter als hier." Severus blickte demonstrativ auf die Pergamente in Toftys Händen, so dass der Professor sie ebenfalls betrachtete.  
„Ich kann es nie abwarten", gestand Tofty, „einige der Arbeiten sofort anzusehen."  
„Gerade eben fragte mich ein Schüler – Gordian Foster ist sein Name –, ob ich ihm ein Empfehlungsschreiben ausstellen könnte." Gleich nach Nennung des Namens hatte Professor Tofty in seinen Pergamenten geblättert, bis er Gordians Arbeit vor Augen hatte. Severus erklärte weiterhin: „Ich musste ihm eine Absage erteilen, weil ich seine Note nicht kenne." Während seiner Worte ging Tofty die Prüfungsantworten von Gordian durch, lauschte dabei weiterhin dem Tränkelehrer. „Sie müssen wissen, dass ich nur mit einer Bestnote Referenzen ausstelle."  
„Mmmh", machte Tofty, der die Antworten des Schülers las und bereits das Pergament wendete.  
„Mr. Foster möchte sich gleich nach Beginn der Ferien bewerben, aber die Ergebnisse kommen erst in ein paar Wochen ..."  
„Tja, das ist Pech", erwiderte Tofty gut gelaunt, als er das Pergament wieder einordnete. „Es ist nicht erlaubt, im Vorfeld zu verraten, dass die Note des besagten Schülers ein Ohnegleichen werden wird. Die Regeln, Sie verstehen? Tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht keine Auskunft erteilen kann."  
Severus kam nicht umhin, zu den Worten des schrulligen Professors einseitig zu lächeln. Er spielte das Spiel mit. „Ja, ich verstehe nur zu gut. Da kann man nichts machen."  
„Es war nett, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Professor Snape. Ich muss jetzt aber langsam los. Auf Wiedersehen."

Severus verabschiedete sich von dem Prüfer und entschloss sich dazu, das Mittagessen in seinen Räumen einzunehmen, derweil schon über die Wortwahl nachzudenken, die er in dem Empfehlungsschreiben für Gordian verwenden wollte.

In der Muggelwelt gab es nur wenige Situationen, in denen solche persönlichen Empfehlungsschreiben ausgestellt wurden. In der Regel reichten Noten und Prüfungsergebnisse, um seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Die Vergabe einer Arbeitsstelle konnte höchstens manipuliert werden, wenn man Bekannte oder Verwandte mobilisierte, die ein gutes Wort beim Chef einlegen sollten. Marie hatte lediglich ihre Noten. Professor Puddle war ihrer Bitte nach einer objektiv verfassten Referenz bisher nicht nachgekommen. Stattdessen hatte sie einen Brief von Lucius bekommen: eine Einladung von ihm und seiner Gattin nach Malfoy Manor. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr schon bei dem Gedanken, das Haus ihres ehemaligen Patienten zu besuchen. Die Beziehung zu ihm war freundschaftlich und gelassen. Nach anfänglichem Hin und Her konnte er sie so akzeptieren, wie sie war – als Halbblut. Aus Unterhaltungen hatte Marie herausgehört, dass Lucius' Schwiegertochter als eingeheiratetes Halbblut bei ihm noch nicht sehr willkommen war. Die Einladung war für heute Abend. Marie las die Adresse und nutzte das Flohnetzwerk, wie es in dem Brief vorgeschlagen wurde.

„Herzlich Willkommen, Marie", grüßte eine ihr wohl bekannte Männerstimme. Lucius und seine Frau begrüßten sie und führten sie in den grünen Salon, wo bereits ein Aperitif wartete: ein Glas Chardonnay und geräucherter Lachs. Narzissa begab sich in die Küche, um das Essen zuzubereiten. Es war so geplant, dass Lucius noch vor der Mahlzeit mit Marie über die mögliche Stelle im Gorsemoor-Sanatorium zu sprechen. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", bot er galant an, deutete dabei auf das weiche Sofa. Er nahm die Karaffe in die Hand und scherzte: „Ich möchte Ihnen gleich reinen Wein einschenken."  
„So?", fragte Marie verdutzt nach, hielt ihm trotz der Zweideutigkeit ihr Glas hin.  
„Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass ich über Professor Puddles Verhalten alles andere als erfreut bin. Sie zu kündigen war ein großer Fehler." Für einen kurzen Moment schrillten ihre inneren Alarmglocken, als sie glaubte, er wollte sich an Puddle rächen, doch seine folgenden Worte erklärten die eigentliche Absicht. „Nun, wenn das Mungos keinen Wert auf fähiges Personal legt, dann sollten andere Einrichtungen von Ihrem Können profitieren, Marie." Die Karaffe stellte er zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er sich in den Sessel neben sie setzte. Marie langte bei dem Lachs zu. „Sie sagten einmal – das ist schon eine Weile her –, dass Sie gern eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin absolvieren würden."  
Sie nickte, bevor sie den Lach mit einem Schluck Wein hinunterspülte. „Das war schon immer mein Traum", bestätigte sie, „aber es wird einer bleiben."  
„Da möchte ich widersprechen."  
Aus der Küche hörte man plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern, welches Maries Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Darf ich Ihrer Frau vielleicht helfen?", bot sie an.  
„Ich glaube nicht ..."  
Es schepperte nochmals, so dass Marie aufsprang. „Das macht mir nichts aus, wirklich nicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Lucius folgte dem Gast in die Küche. Das kleine Malheur war mittels Magie in Windeseile behoben. Marie und Narzissa deckten gemeinsam den Tisch im grünen Salon und führten dabei eine Unterhaltung, die Lucius als typischen Frauengespräch bezeichnen würde. Es ging um Narzissas Enkelkind und um die vielen Neffen und Nichten von Marie, ums Haus, den Garten und natürlich das Kochen.

„Ich habe früher nie selbst gekocht", gestand Narzissa. „Wir hatten einen Hauself, aber uns wird zumindest jetzt noch kein neuer bewilligt. Meine Schwiegertochter macht das meiste in der Küche."  
„Wo ist Ihre Schwiegertochter jetzt?", wollte Marie wissen.  
„Sie ist mit dem Kind und ihrem Mann oben."  
Mit strahlenden Augen schlug Marie vor: „Na, dann können sie doch hinunterkommen und mit uns zusammen essen!"

Das „Nein" hatte Lucius entweder zu leise gesprochen oder er wurde absichtlich von Narzissa ignoriert, denn sie fuhr ihm über den Mund und hieß den Vorschlag gut. Gleich darauf machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Sohn und Schwiegertochter zum Essen zu holen.

Den kleinen Jungen trug Draco auf dem rechten Arm, weil der linke noch immer nicht vollständig verheilt war. Die Begrüßung fiel sehr freundlich aus. Marie kannte er von Hogwarts, wo sie sich um seine Wunde gekümmert hatte. Es gefiel Lucius gar nicht, dass das Thema, das er vorhin so schön eingeläutet hatte, nun wieder vom Tisch war. Themenwechsel lagen ihm am besten, wenn er sie mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung einleiten konnte, doch diese waren heute fehl am Platz. So lauschte er dem Geplauder seiner Schwiegertochter, den witzigen Anmerkungen seines Sohnes und den gurgelnden Geräuschen von Charles, was noch das angenehmste Geräusch bei Tisch war. Draco war so frei, das erhoffte Thema der Beschäftigung anzusprechen. Das war Lucius' Thema und er riss sofort die Gesprächsführung an sich.

„Die Beschäftigungsstrategie weniger Einrichtungen ist wirklich vorbildlich. Das Mungos zählt nicht dazu, aber ich hatte neulich ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Gorsemoor." Bei Lucius' Worten horchte Marie auf, denn natürlich kannte sie den Namen der bekannten Heiler-Familie. Ihre Bewerbung für dieses Sanatorium war schon fertig geschrieben. „Die private Gönnerschaft als Sprungbrett einer Karriere wird dort wieder in Betracht gezogen." Niemand, nicht einmal sein Sohn, musste wissen, dass er den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte.  
Skepsis war in der Familie Malfoy eine angeborene Eigenschaft, die auch Draco innehatte. „Tatsächlich?"  
Er bestätigte seinem Sohn nochmals, was er eben gesagt hatte. „Natürlich werden nur Auszubildende angenommen, die auch entsprechende Qualifikationen haben. Diesen Schützlingen wird durch einen Mäzen ermöglicht, die Ausbildung finanziell tragen zu können."  
Maries Augen funkelten. „Das ist fantastisch! Dann muss ich mir nur noch einen Gönner suchen", scherzte sie, lenkte damit das Gespräch jedoch genau in die Richtung, auf die Lucius spekuliert hatte.  
„Wenn Sie mir gestatten, Marie, dann möchte ich diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernehmen."

Die abrupt einkehrende Ruhe wurde nur von Charles missachtet, der den Löffel auf dem Teller quietschen ließ. Draco blinzelte einige Male, hatte dabei die Augen auf seinen Vater gerichtet und wartete neugierig, aber geduldig auf eine Erklärung. Susan nahm Charles den Löffel aus der Hand und blickte nacheinander zu Narzissa, Marie, Draco und Lucius. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, zeigte sie ihm mit ihrer Mimik, dass sie von diesem Vorschlag sehr angetan war. Die Einzige, die im Vorfeld schon Bescheid wusste, war Narzissa. Es machte ihr Freude, die Überraschung in Maries Gesicht auszumachen.

„Ich ..." Viele Gedanken gingen Marie durch den Kopf. In ihren Erinnerungen wollte sie eine Erklärung für dieses großzügige Angebot finden, doch sie fand keine spezielle. Vielleicht, dachte sie, war er der Meinung, ihr etwas schuldig zu sein. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, aber ich kann das nicht annehmen."  
Sie hätte ihm genauso gut ins Gesicht schlagen können, es hätte nicht weniger geschmerzt. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte er unsicher nach.  
Die Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen stand nicht mit ihren Worten im Einklang. „Ich kann es nicht annehmen ..."  
„Ja, das sagten Sie bereits!", kam es viel entrüsteter von ihm als er wollte.  
„Nehmen Sie es mir bitte nicht übel, Lucius. Es ist nur ..." Sie klemmte verlegen eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Sie sind mir gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet."  
Mit freundlicher Stimme lockerte er die Atmosphäre, als er bestätigte: „Natürlich nicht! Jedenfalls noch nicht, denn diese Verpflichtung möchte ich liebend gern auf mich nehmen, Marie. Bitte", er beugte sich leicht vor und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, „bereiten Sie mir die Freude und lassen Sie mich für Ihre Ausbildung aufkommen."  
Knallhart sagte Susan an Marie gewandt: „Also, ich an Ihrer Stelle würde sofort zuschlagen!"  
Diese Anmerkung nahm Lucius ihr nicht einmal übel. Im Gegenteil – er baute seine nächste Bemerkung darauf auf. „Hören Sie auf meine Schwiegertochter!"  
Auch von Draco erhielt er unerwartet Unterstützung. „Greifen Sie zu, bevor er es sich noch überlegt."  
„Ich überlege es mir auf keinen Fall", beteuerte Lucius. „Daran liegt mir viel zu viel. Das Gorsemoor ist eine hervorragende Institution, Marie. Sie können neben Ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin sogar Ihren Meister in anderen Bereichen absolvieren. Wäre das nicht etwas für Sie?" Lucius war geübt darin, jemandem etwas schmackhaft zu machen. Bei Severus hatte es damals auch funktioniert, als er ihn in Voldemorts Kreis einführen wollte. In dieser Situation gab es aber nichts Böses, nichts Hinterhältiges. „Marie?"  
Sie war hin- und hergerissen. „Zu was verpflichte ich mich, sollte ich zusagen?"  
„Zu gar nichts, das ist doch das Gute an der Sache", versprach er.  
„Das kommt ein wenig überraschend." Zaghaft formten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Angebot der Grund für die heutige Einladung ist."  
„Möglicherweise liegen Sie damit sogar richtig." Sein Schmunzeln verriet ihr, dass sie sich nicht irrte. „Sie müssen sich nicht sofort entscheiden, aber", jeder horchte gespannt auf seine Worte, „Mrs. Gorsemoor würde Sie gern zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch einladen. Ich war so frei, einen Termin für Freitag Vormittag auszumachen."  
„Oh", war das Einzige, mit dem Marie ihrer Überraschung Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Ein zaghaftes Nicken war die Bestätigung, dem Gespräch mit Mrs. Gorsemoor beizuwohnen.  
„Fabelhaft, ganz fabelhaft", schwärmte Lucius. Niemand wusste genau, ob seine Worte der Scheibe von dem Fasan galt, von dem er sich etwas auftat oder aber der Zustimmung von Marie.

Alles lief bestens. Bei jedem.

Marie versprach, Mrs. Gorsemoor aufzusuchen. Severus und Wobbel machten Fortschritte und waren nur noch eine Mixtur davon entfernt, tatsächlich das Elixier des Lebens herzustellen, während die Hobbygärtner sich die Zeit nahmen, ihre Pflanzen für ein paar Stunden zu verhätscheln.

Drei Tage nach dem Säen der Pflanzen in Gewächshaus Nummer vier kümmerten sich Remus, Draco, Harry und Hermine im Beisein von Neville und Luna um die zukünftigen Zutaten für den Heiltrank. Das erste Mal konnte Hermine über einen längeren Zeitraum etwas Einzigartiges dokumentieren. Alle Helfer hatten sich bereit erklärt, bei jedem Besuch den Farbtrank einzunehmen. Auf diese Weise war es möglich, ausführlich festzuhalten, wie die Magie auf die Pflanzen einwirkte, besonders auf die, die keine eigenen, magischen Fähigkeiten besaßen. Aber auch die Magie der Pflanzen wirkte auf die Zauberer ein. Die Magie ihrer Freunde veränderte sich in der Gegenwart des Grünzeugs. Harry zum Beispiel leuchtete noch heller als sonst, war fast schon in weißes Licht gehüllt, während Hermines Braun- und Gelbtöne viel intensiver wurden. Das Tränende Herz übernahm ihre warmen Herbstfarben, wie auch die anderen Pflanzen die Nuancen ihrer Gärtner immitierten. Neville, der anfangs den Farbtrank nicht nehmen wollte, hatte Gefallen an dem violetten Schein gefunden, der bei ihm sehr dominant war. So konnte jeder seine tiefe Hingabe, die Selbstlosigkeit und seinen Opfermut sehen, machte damit im Nachhinein seinem Haus noch alle Ehre. Sein guter Wille und seine Loyalität drückten sich mit einem kräftigen Orange aus. Passend dazu zeichnete sich Lunas Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit in einem kräftigen Blau ab, während sich ihr verträumtes Wesen und ihr Verlangen nach Wohlbehagen sich in zarten Pastelltönen untermischten. Weil Neville auch ein Löwe war, kümmerte er sich um die Sonnenblume von Harry, der sich darüber beschwert hatte, sich um drei Pflanzen kümmern zu müssen, obwohl er nur zwei Hände hatte.

„Ich hätte Nicholas neuen Freund fragen sollen, ob er mir helfen kann", scherzte er.  
Remus' Stirn schlug Falten. „Wieso? Wer ist das?"  
„Der Riesenkrake. Der hat Arme genug, um sich um alles zu kümmern." Mit einem Finger strich er über die weiße Blüte und bemerkte, wie das zarte Pfeilkraut geradezu an seiner Magie zu saugen schien, um noch mehr von der Farbenpracht in sich aufzunehmen. „Das ist wunderschön", schwärmte er.

Es gab Momente im Leben, da agierte jede Person für sich selbst, ohne zu wissen, dass daraus etwas Gemeinschaftliches entstehen könnte. So ein Moment trat ein, als Remus, Hermine, Neville und Draco – von Harrys Bemerkung dazu angeregt – an ihre Pflanzen herantraten und diese im gleichen Augenblick berührten. Ein Feuerwerk wurde entfacht, gleich einer magischen Feuergarbe, denn durchweg alle Pflanzen sprühten synchron ihre Funken. Ein glitzernder Wall entstand, als Sonnenblume, roter Mohn, Zuckerbusch, Pfeilkraut, Goldregen, Tränendes Herz, Weinrebe, Eisenkraut und Glockenblume ihre farbigen Schwingen über den drei Federn des Sekretärs ausbreiteten.

„Wow!" Zu mehr Worten war Draco nicht fähig, als er die bunte Farbkuppel bestaunte, die über dem dreieckigen Blumenkasten entstanden war.  
Für Hermine war dieser Anblick zwar überraschend, aber keinesfalls neu. „Etwas ganz Ähnliches haben Severus und ich in Takedas Gewächshaus gesehen, nur viel größer. Das erstreckte sich über den gesamten Raum. Es gab sogar über dem Durchgang einen Rundbogen aus Magie, wo die eine Seite der Pflanzen zur anderen hinüberlangte."  
Nevilles Herz schlug höher. „Das muss ein umwerfender Anblick gewesen sein."  
„Das war es", beteuerte Hermine mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.  
„Seht mal", mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Harry auf die Federn, „sie beginnen zu glühen."

Durch die lebendige Interaktion der Pflanzen untereinander wurden die Federn mit einer geballten Dosis blendender Magie getränkt, wodurch deren Zauberkraft verändert wurde. Jeder der hier Anwesenden war mit einem Teil von sich für Severus' Seele mitverantwortlich, die sich unverletzt in seinem zweiten Ich, der Patronusgestalt, verbarg. Hermine fragte sich, ob den anderen dieser Moment genauso bewusst war wie ihr. An Remus' respektvollen Gesichtszügen erkannte sie, dass zumindest er sich ganz genau darüber im Klaren war, welchem hoffnungsvollen Wunder er gerade beiwohnen durfte. Geradezu mit himmlischer Anmut nahmen die Federn gierig alles in sich auf, um später großzügig geben zu können. Den Moment, in welchem Draco die Bedeutung dieses Höhepunktes durchschaut hatte, konnte Hermine leibhaftig miterleben. Die Erkenntnis darüber ließ ihn die Augen aufreißen, so dass die grellen, gelben Blitze, die stetig in seiner Magie aufflammten, sich in ihnen widerspiegelten. Draco schluckte. Und staunte. Gleiches beobachtete Hermine bei Harry, der seinen Blick von diesem andersartigen Regenbogen nicht abwenden konnte. Seine ganze Körperhaltung, seine Mimik, seine Bewegungen – alles an Harry bekundete das höchstes Grad seiner Ehrerbietung für dieses übermächtige Phänomen, das er höher schätzte als sich selbst. Sie alle waren Gefangene der vollkommenen Farbgebung, die nur unter diesem günstigen Stern zum Leben erweckt werden konnte.

Einige Meter weiter blickten ein paar braune Augen verstohlen durch die leicht beschlagenen Scheiben ins Gewächshaus hinein. Das bunte Licht hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Severus fehlte, das musste er sich eingestehen, der Mut, um hoch erhobenen Hauptes einzutreten und zu verkünden, dass er das Elixier des Lebens herstellen konnte. Stattdessen beobachtete er mit einem angenehm schwermütigen Ziehen im Herzen das Resultat der vielen Mühe. Die Magie war, wenn man über sie nachdachte, eine sonderbare Sache, selbst für einen Zauberer. Dort drinnen, zwischen Orchideen und Affodillwurzeln, Löffelkraut und Liebstöckel, befand sich sein neues Leben, wie ein Palladion gut geschützt und umsorgt durch die Hände seiner Freunde.

An diesem Tag blieben Remus, Draco, Harry und Hermine bis zum späten Abend im Gewächshaus, weil sie wussten, dass heute ein besonderer Tag war.


	210. Schwarzlicht

Hallo **Daniel**,

ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Gute Überlegung in Sachen Frank und Alice. Behalt sie im Hinterkopf :) Neville wollte seinen Eltern den Farbtrank wahrscheinlich nur aus harmlosen Gründen verabreichen, um zu sehen, wie intakt deren Magie noch ist.  
Vielen Dank für das Lob. Wenn ein Leser sagt, es wäre alles nachvollziehbar, ist das für mich ein echtes Kompliment. Da freue ich mich drüber :D

Hallo **Marlice**,

über deine Review habe ich mich sehr gefreut, gerade weil du auch länger nichts geschrieben hast. Lieben Dank für die netten Worte. Es ist schon Lob genug zu erfahren, dass der Erzählstil Anklang findet.  
Aha, du liest heimlich auf der Arbeit. Ich bekomme schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn eine junge Leserin schreibt, sie würde während der Unterrichtsstunde die FF lesen ;)  
Mitten drin stehen, in die Geschichte eintauchen können - das liebe ich auch, wenn ich selbst Geschichten lese. Schön zu hören, dass es dir hier auch so geht.  
Severus und Hermine kommen sich bald noch näher, auch schon in diesem Kapitel ein wenig.  
Was Harry mit dem Trank vor hat? Für Severus kann er ihn nicht nehmen. Albus hatte einmal erwähnt, dass das Elixier den Körper heilen kann, aber nicht den Geist (ging um Anne, als man ihr Gedächtnis "optimiert" hatte). Fällt also schon mal weg. Spekuliere ruhig weiter. Auf einer anderen Seite hat eine Leserin sogar schon eine Vermutung über die Anwendung des Elixiers geäußert, die wie die Faust aufs Auge passt. Aber ich glaube, sie meinte das eher als Scherz. Sie wird wohl aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn sie erfährt, wie recht sie mit ihrer Idee hatte. :D  
Viele Kapitel werden es nicht mehr. Ich kann aber beruhigen, denn es wird mind. einen Oneshot geben, der auf der Schatten-FF aufbaut und für die SS/HG-Liebhaber einen nicht ganz jugendfreien Bonus darstellt :)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Der Fuchsbau war ein Synonym für Familie, Gastfreundlichkeit und Verbundenheit. Arthur hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und das durch einen Brand übel zugerichtete Heim wieder errichten lassen. Lediglich auf das oberste Stockwerk verzichtete man. So viele Räume benötigte keine Familie, deren Kinder längst aus dem Haus waren. Lange überlegte man hin und her, ob der Fuchsbau nach der Fertigstellung wegen der Gefahr durch Muggel mit einem Fidelius geschützt werden sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Alejandro Abello, Hopkins' rechte Hand, war tot. Dessen Sohn Pablo würde viele Jahre im Muggelgefängnis verbringen, genauso wie der Mörder Tyler. Die Gefahr, die durch Hopkins' Anhänger ausgegangen war, gab es nicht mehr. Ein starker Muggelabwehrzauber sollte reichen, zudem magische Schutzwälle, die eines Ministers würdig waren. Völlig verstecken wollten Molly und Arthur sich nicht. Einige Bürger aus dem in der Nähe liegenden Muggel-Dorf Ottery St. Catchpole kannten sie, von zwei Bauern bekam Molly sogar regelmäßig Milch, Wurst und Eier.

Das Erste, was Molly in ihrem neuen, alten Heim in Angriff nahm, war keinesfalls die Arbeit in der Küche. Auch ordnete sie die Möbel nicht neu an, kümmerte sich nicht um ihr Strickzeug und schon gar nicht machte sie sauber. Nein, Molly nahm sofort den Kamin in Anspruch. Die Organisation einer Hochzeit brachte eine Menge Strapazen mit sich. Für ihre Tochter und Harry nahm sie den Stress gern auf sich. Sollte später einer ihrer Buben auf die Idee kommen zu heiraten, müssten die sich an einen professionellen Organisator wenden. Noch einmal würde sie sich nicht in so eine aufwendige Arbeit stürzen, aber für ihr Töchterchen machte sie diese Ausnahme.

Vor dem Kamin hatte sie das dickste Kissen des Hauses gelegt, auf dem sie kniete, während sie mit der Dame von der Papeterie sprach.

„Hat sich Mr. Montalban bei Ihnen mit dem Menü gemeldet?", fragte sie die junge Dame, die um einige Jahre jünger war als Ginny.  
„Hat er, Mrs. Weasley. Wir haben probehalber eine Menükarte gefertigt, die wir ... Einen Moment bitte." Die junge Dame blätterte in Unterlagen. „Wir haben sie Freitag losgeschickt. Sie müsste heute bei Ihnen eintreffen."  
„Gut", Molly war erleichtert, „ich melde mich bei Ihnen, wenn die Menükarte meinen Wünschen entspricht. Was ist mit den Platzkarten?"  
„Die sind schon fertig und werden rechtzeitig direkt ins Schloss geliefert. Das ist schon mit dem Schlossbesitzer ausgemacht, Mrs. Weasley."  
„Prima!" Es lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Am Fenster des Fuchsbaus klopfte es plötzlich. Molly schaute über ihre Schulter, dann wieder in den Kamin. „Ihre Eule ist gerade angekommen."  
„Dann sehen Sie sich die Karte in Ruhe an und melden Sie sich später nochmal. Sie können uns bis 20.00 Uhr erreichen."

Es war nicht nur eine Eule, die auf dem Gartenzaun sitzend wartete – es waren zwölf. Nacheinander bezahlte Molly die Eulen, gab ihn eine Zwischenmahlzeit und nahm die Päckchen und Briefe entgegen, die sie allesamt auf dem riesigen Küchentisch ausbreitete. Da war sie auch, die sehnlichst erwartete Menükarte. Sie war ein Traum. Die Schrift war kitschig schnörkelig, ganz wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Die Gäste hatten die Wahl zwischen einem Fleischgericht, Fisch, Geflügel oder etwas Vegetarischem. Dazu drei verschiedene warme Gerichte sowie drei kalte als Vorspeise und nochmals als Nachtisch. Das Essen war schon einmal perfekt. Die Aufzählung der Getränke war auch nicht zu beanstanden. Auf der Stelle gab Molly ihre Zustimmung, dass die Menükarten gedruckt werden konnte.

Der Service, bei dem Molly ein paar Kellner organisiert hatte, hatte ebenfalls einen Brief geschickt. Das Restaurant im Schloss Schnatzer, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte, beschäftigte nicht genügend Kellner, die für die Bewirtung der Gäste herangezogen werden konnten. Für Musik war ebenfalls gesorgt. Die älteren Gäste durften sich an einem kleinen Orchester erfreuen, während für die jüngeren zwei Musikbands gebucht waren. Erst später würde jemand Musik auflegen. Außerdem hatte Molly etwas aus der Muggelwelt besorgt, dass laut des Geschäfts großen Anklang finden würde, aber so viel wusste sie von Muggeldingen nicht, als dass sie das bestätigen könnte. Das war auch erledigt, dachte sie und machte einen Haken auf ihrer To-do-Liste.

Der nächste Brief war die Auftragsbestätigung von dem Geschäft „Blumenmeer". Die Dekoration war bestätigt, die Lieferung ebenfalls, der Brautstrauß und der für die Trauzeugin, die kleinen Gestecke für die Tische und die großen Kübel für die dezente Raumtrennung, damit man an den Tischen noch sein eigenes Wort verstehen würde. Alles würde pünktlich einen Tag vor der Hochzeit ins Schloss Schnatzer geliefert werden.

Das Unternehmen, das die Betreuung der Gäste übernehmen sollte, hatte Mappen mit Bildern ihres Personals gesandt, damit Molly diese Personen wenigstens schon einmal im Vorfeld zu Gesicht bekam. Zwei Teams schickte man ihr, insgesamt waren es vierzehn Herren und Damen. Sie hätte für die große Anzahl von Gästen lieber vier Teams gehabt, doch dafür war es zu spät. An ein mögliches Chaos glaubte sie dennoch nicht. Die meisten Gäste waren vom Wesen her geduldig und koordiniert – kurz gesagt: leicht zu handhaben. Die Zusagen der Personen, die eine Rede halten wollten, waren ebenfalls gekommen wie auch die Bestätigung der Personen, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, übliche Hochzeitsspiele zu organisieren. Nevilles Großmutter war eine von ihnen. Einzig auf die traditionelle Entführung der Braut hatte man aus aktuellem Anlass einstimmig verzichtet.

Molly atmete einmal tief durch und streckte die Beine von sich, zog sich unter dem Tisch sogar die Schuhe aus. So eine Planung, die keinerlei körperliche Anstrengung mit sich brachte, zehrte dafür umso mehr an den Nerven. Für Unterhaltung war gesorgt, für Kinderbetreuung ebenfalls und es waren auch sämtliche Zimmer im Schlosshotel frei, die kurzfristig für Gäste gemietet werden konnten, die nicht schon im Vorfeld eine Übernachtung angekündigt hatten. Fehlte noch ...

Mit einer Hand tippte sie sich auf die Lippen. Was fehlte noch? Es war etwas Wichtiges, das wusste sie. Mit einem Male machte sie große Augen und schlug sich eine Hand über den Mund, bevor sie in die leere Küche rief: „Die Portschlüssel!"

Die Portschlüssel sollten die Gäste sicher zum Schloss bringen. Damit sparte man Zeit und Geld. Aufgeregt rannte Molly zum Kamin und flohte ihren Mann an, der ausnahmsweise persönlich den Ruf entgegennahm, weil er einen Augenblick Zeit hatte.

„Molly, Schatz ..."  
Sie unterbrach mit hektischer Stimme: „Arthur, sind die Portschlüssel genehmigt worden? Die für die Hochzeitsgäste?"  
„Natürlich, Liebes. Nicht jeder bekommt einen, aber es gibt Gruppenportschlüssel. Ich bringe sie heute Abend mit, zusammen mit der Liste."  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt!" Viele Gäste kannten sich untereinander. Da war es günstig, dass sich einige Freunde trafen, um gemeinsam per Portschlüssel zum Schloss zu reisen.

Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, machte sich Molly daran, die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit zu treffen.

Arthur hielt sich am Kaminsims fest und stand gerade wieder auf, da klopfte es an seine Bürotür. „Herein!" Der ungewöhnliche Anblick von Kingsley in Muggelkleidung brachte ihn ein wenig ins Wanken.  
„Störe ich?", fragte der dunkelhäutige Auror.  
„Keineswegs. Habe nur eben mit Molly gesprochen. Sie organisiert doch die Hochzeit." Arthur grinste breit. „Ach, da möchte ich dich auch um etwas bitten, Kingsley. Pass auf der Hochzeit ein bisschen auf Alastor auf, ja? Er fühlt sich nicht wohl, wenn so viele Menschen auf einmal ..."  
„Kein Problem, mach ich gern", sagte Kingsley wie selbstverständlich zu.  
„Danke. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass er sonst gleich nach der Trauung wieder verschwinden wird. Vielleicht wird Albus ihn auch etwas unter seine Fittiche nehmen." Arthur näherte sich seinem Besuch und fragte, als er an Kingsley herabblickte: „Du besuchst Mr. Geoffreys?"  
„Das hatte ich vor, ja."  
„Dich könnte interessieren", begann Arthur mit freundlichem Lächeln, „dass Dr. Fueller sich bereit erklärt hat, Muggel zu betreuen, die durch Zauberunfälle, ähm, beeinträchtigt wurden. Außerdem wird er in seinem Arbeitsumfeld Augen und Ohren offen halten, falls er andere Ärzte findet, die sich ebenfalls mit beiden Welten auskennen."  
Die Idee fand bei Kingsley Anklang. „Wir könnten in unseren Akten wühlen und nachsehen, welche Squibs in der Muggelwelt im Bereich der Medizin tätig sind. Das sollte nicht schwer sein, sie für so ein Projekt zu begeistern."  
„Ja." Arthur schaute betreten zu Boden. „Weil sie dann nicht nur das Gefühl haben, endlich gebraucht zu werden, sondern weil wir sie wirklich brauchen." Er rückte seine Brille gerade, bevor er anfügte: „Vielleicht kann man damit auch das Unrecht wiedergutmachen, das einige von ihnen durch ihre reinblütigen Familien erfahren mussten."  
„Eine Verbannung kann man nicht Wiedergutmachen."  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann man nicht. Aber die Ächtung, die ihnen von bestimmten Gruppierungen der Gesellschaft entgegengebracht wird, die könnte zurückgehen."  
„Hoffen wir das Beste." Kingsley reichte Arthur ein Pergament. „Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier. Pablo Abello hat tatsächlich aus dem Gefängnis heraus das Sorgerecht für sein Kind beantragt." Weil Arthur erschrocken die Augen aufriss, winkte Kingsley ab. „Ist nur für die Akten, Arthur. Keine Sorge, der Antrag wurde von den Muggeln längst abgelehnt. In solchen Dingen sind sie manchmal schneller als wir."  
„Am besten erwähne ich diesen Versuch", Arthur wedelte mit dem Pergament umher, „Unfrieden zu stiften, überhaupt gar nicht erst. Ich möchte Ginny nicht belasten."  
„Das wäre die klügste Lösung. Dann will ich mich wieder verabschieden. Ich werden Geoffreys aufsuchen und mit seinem Sohn und ihm nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die ganze Angelegenheit wieder ins Reine zu bringen."

Es würde keine leichte Sache werden, das wusste Kingsley. Absichtlich hatte sich er sich nicht bei den Geoffreys angemeldet, weil er davon ausgehen musste, bei Joel auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Die Adresse des ehemaligen Geheimdienstlers war in den Unterlagen der Auroren festgehalten – in der Akte „Malfoy Manor". Die Pentonville Road war Kingsley Ziel. Sie lag eine Straße von Kings Cross entfernt, was ein Vorteil war, denn das hieß, er kannte sich dort einigermaßen aus.

In London war es warm, aber bewölkt. Das Haus von Geoffreys lag in der Nähe einer Schauspielschule, deren Werbung Kingsley nicht übersehen konnte. Noch ein paar Schritte, dann stünde er vor dem Haus des Muggels. Seine Arbeit als Auror hatte ihm schon lange eingebläut, dass man mit allem rechnen musste; dass man sich nie auf einen möglichen Ablauf verlassen durfte, auch wenn man noch so logische Schlussfolgerungen zog. Es kam immer anders als man dachte. So gern sich Kingsley auch ein positiv verlaufenden Gespräch mit Geoffreys wünschte, er befürchtete, dass es eine Katastrophe werden würde. Er hoffte, dass Geoffreys und sein Sohn ihn wenigstens anhören würden, bevor sie ihn dahin wünschten, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

Vor dem gesuchten Haus macht Kingsley Halt. Er zögerte. In den Fenstern brannte Licht. Jemand war Zuhause. Die Schwierigkeit bestand darin, unauffällig die Gesprächsführung zu übernehmen, ohne sich anzubiedern. Kingsley gab sich einen Ruck und ging die paar Stufen hinauf. Auf dem Türschild stand der Name der Familie. Eine Mrs. Geoffreys hatte er noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Innerlich stellte er sich drauf ein, dass jemand öffnen könnte, dem er noch nie begegnet war. Sein Zeigefinger fand die Klingel und betätigte sie. Die ertönende Melodie war ihm bestens bekannt. Man vernahm den Westminsterschlag. Als Erstes hörte er hinter der Tür ein grüßendes Miauen, dann Schritte auf quietschenden Dielen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Joel stand vor ihm, der das dunkelhäutige Gesicht vor sich erst zuordnen musste, bevor sich in dessen Mimik abzeichnete, wie wenig willkommen der Zauberer war.

„Ich weiß", begann Kingsley mit bedächtiger Stimme, „dass Sie mir nicht trauen und mich für eine Menge verantwortlich machen."  
Joel schnaufte herablassend. „Ich mache Sie für das verantwortlich, was meinem Vater widerfahren ist."  
Ohne weitere Worte wollte Joel die Tür wieder schließen, da bot Kingsley an: „Ich kann Ihrem Vater die Erinnerungen an den Auftrag zurückgeben." Die Tür stoppte, doch Joels junges Gesicht war längst dahinter verschwunden. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich Ihnen einige Dinge erklären. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie viele Fragen haben. Ich bin bereit, Ihnen alles zu beantworten."

Die Tür wackelte unentschlossen hin und her, bis sie letztendlich ins Schloss gedrückt wurde. Man wollte Kingsley kein Ohr leihen. Die Schritte auf den Dielen entfernten sich. Gerade überdachte er, ob er einen weiteren Versuch starten sollte, da kamen die Schritte wieder näher. Abrupt öffnete sich die Tür ein zweites Mal. Eine Sekunde später fand sich Kingsley plötzlich mit einer Handvoll getigertem Fell wieder. Joel hatte ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen eine Katze in den Arm gedrückt, die erst verunsichert den fremden Mann beäugte, dann aber laut zu schnurren begann und sich kraulen ließ. Joel hatte alles genau beobachtet.

„Okay, Sie können von mir aus reinkommen", gestattete Joel barsch. „Aber Sie halten sich hier an meine Regeln."  
Mit der Katze im Arm trat Kingsley ein, blickte sich in dem kleinen Flur um. Eine Menge Uhren waren hier angebracht. Ein Wecker stand auf dem Tisch, auf dem ein Telefon seinen Platz hatte. Eine Uhr hing an der Wand, die dritte hing gleich neben der Garderobe. Kingsley streichelte die Katze. „Was hat das für eine Bedeutung?" Dem kleinen Tiger schaute er einmal in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, dann blickte zurück zu Joel.  
„Sie mag keine Menschen, die irgendetwas im Schilde führen. Versicherungsvertreter überleben die Begegnung mit ihr nur mit Kratzern im Gesicht."  
„Oh", voller Ehrfurcht betrachtete Kingsley die liebe Katze, „da habe ich wohl Glück gehabt."  
Weitaus weniger angetan von dem überraschendem Besuch war der junge Mann, der ihn schroff anfuhr: „Also, was wollen Sie hier?"  
„Mit Ihrem Vater reden."  
„Über was?"  
„Über das, was nach unserer Zusammenarbeit passiert ist." Behutsam ließ Kingsley die Katze hinunter, die schnurstracks in ein Zimmer lief. Dabei stieß sie an eine Tür, die ein paar Zentimeter aufschwang. Dort im Wohnzimmer saß Geoffreys bewegungslos auf der Couch und starrte auf einen Fernseher, auf dessen Bildschirm gelbe Zeichentrickfiguren agierten.  
„Und was ist damals passiert?", wollte Joel wissen, der keine Anstalten machten, Kingsley aus dem Flur in eines der anderen Zimmer zu bitten. Das Misstrauen des jungen Mannes war so groß, dass Kingsley keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das Vertrauen gewinnen könnte.  
„Einer unserer Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hat in einer Art und Weise gehandelt, die nicht notwendig war. Er hat Ihrem Vater und dessen Kollegen die Erinnerungen an den gesamten Einsatz genommen."  
„Alles klar", spottete Joel. „Hat er sie in eine Papiertüte gesteckt und mitgenommen oder was?"  
„Sie wurden gelöscht."

Nach Kingsleys Geständnis herrschte betretenes Schweigen auf dem Flur. Nur dumpf konnte man die Stimmen aus dem Fernseher hören – die krächzende Stimme eines Clowns. In Joels Gesicht zeichneten sich nacheinander so viele verschiedene Gefühle ab, dass Kingsley kurz davor war, eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes zu legen. Er stoppte sich selbst, weil diese Geste sehr wahrscheinlich falsch verstanden werden würde.

„Gelöscht ...", wiederholte Joel in traurigem Tonfall. „Wenn die Erinnerungen gelöscht sind ..." Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare, schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ich so ein Gespräch führe."  
„Joel", seine bedächtige Stimme hatte so manch einen Kriminellen beruhigen können und Kingsley hoffte, bei diesem Muggel würde sie ebenfalls helfen. „Es war Unrecht, was man Ihrem Vater angetan hat." Joels Unterlippe bebte, als er Kingsley Erklärung hörte. „Der Mann, der das getan hat, handelte nicht im Sinne des Zaubereiministers."  
„Sie haben einen Minister?"  
„Sicher", bestätigte Kingsley. „Was wir nicht wussten: Der Angestellte gehörte einer Gruppierung an, die in unserer Welt verfolgt wird. Es sind Verbrecher."  
„Und solche Leute stellt man bei Ihnen ein? In einem Ministerium?" Unverhofft erinnerte sich Joel an die vielen Schlagzeilen, die er in seinem Leben schon gelesen hatte. Sex, Drogen und Korruption gab es überall. „Manche Dinge sind bei Ihnen wohl doch nicht so anders."  
Kingsley lächelte erleichtert, als er ein wenig Verständnis in Joels Stimme ausmachen konnte. „Ich stehe Ihnen gern zur Verfügung", bot er dem jungen Mann an. „Löchern Sie mich mit Fragen, Joel."  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber setzen."

Joel ging voran ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete Kingsley mit einer Geste, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Geoffreys hatte den Gast natürlich bemerkt, doch er schien nicht erfreut, sondern verunsichert.

„Herrje, habe ich den Boxkampf vergessen?" Aufgelöst suchte Geoffreys nach seinem Portmonee, um Datum und Uhrzeit von seiner Freikarte fürs Boxen abzulesen.  
„Dad, setzt dich wieder hin. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Geoffreys ignorierte seinen Sohn und zog das Eintrittsticket aus der Geldbörse. „In zwei Tagen", murmelte er. „Sind die etwa schon um?" Ein Hilfe suchender Blick in Richtung Sohn. „Wo sind Sie hin? Sie können noch nicht vorüber sein!"  
„Dad, schau mal!" Joel drückte einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und im Nu zeigte er Fernseher am oberen Rand Datum und Uhrzeit an, darüber hinaus auch die weniger interessante Information einer Sexhotline. „Siehst du? Heute ist noch heute, also keine Sorge."  
„Gut!" Geoffreys setzte sich wieder, den Blick dabei starr auf das Datum am Fernseher fixiert. „Gut", wiederholte er viel leiser. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keine zwei Tage ohne sein Wissen vergangen waren, stellte er wieder da normale Fernsehbild mit den gelben Zeichentrickfiguren ein.

Die Zeit hatte Kingsley genutzt, sich ein wenig im Wohnzimmer umzusehen. Wie schon im Flur waren auch hier an vielen Stellen Uhren angebracht. Manche mit Datum, manche ohne. Einige waren digital, andere zum Aufziehen.

„Sie müssen entschuldigen, dass mein Vater Sie im Moment ignoriert", sagte Joel, als er sich Kingsley näherte. „Er hat das Fernsehen als verbindliche Zeitangabe entdeckt. Er prüft nach, ob auch die Sendungen laufen, die laut Zeitung laufen müssten. Auf diese Weise geht er sicher, dass die Zeit normal verläuft."  
Kingsley war fassungslos. Niemals im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass ein Vergissmich-Zauber solche Auswirkungen mit sich bringen könnte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll ...", flüsterte er verlegen.  
„Sie sagten, Sie beantworten mir alle Fragen." Joel betrachtete seinen Vater, der wie üblich die Uhrzeit im Fernsehbild aktiviert hatte. „Er stößt sicher zu unserem Gespräch dazu, wenn die Sendung vorbei ist. Dann weiß er genau, wie spät es ist. Also ..." Er wandte sich wieder dem Gast zu. „Diese Zaubersache ist echt?"  
Kingsley Stirn schlug Falten. „Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie?"  
„Nein, ich wusste es nicht. Ich war skeptisch. Als ich Ihre Visitenkarten Stück für Stück auseinander genommen habe, da wurde mir ganz anders. Kein Chip, keine LCD-Anzeige. Ein Freund von mir meinte, das wäre gar nicht möglich, dass sich ein Bild von ganz allein ..."  
Kingsleys Alarmglocken schrillten. „Sie haben meine Visitenkarte herumgezeigt?"  
„'türlich. Außer meinem besten Freund kann ich ja sonst niemandem trauen."  
„Tun Sie das bitte nicht", bat Kingsley eindringlich, denn sonst könnten die Vergissmich dem Freund von Joel einen Besuch abstatten.  
„Sie ist dabei sowieso kaputt gegangen. Das Bild fror irgendwann ein. Ich habe die Streifen weggeworfen", winkte Joel ab. „Im Internet habe ich nichts über eine echte Zauberwelt gefunden, nicht mal bei den Verschwörungstheorien. Erzählen Sie mir, was es damit auf sich hat und vor allem, wie Sie meinem Vater helfen wollen."  
„Ich beginne am besten bei dem zweiten Punkt. Erinnerungen können, wie es bei Ihrem Vater getan wurde, in unserer Welt gelöscht werden. Genauso gut kann man sie auch aus dem Gedächtnis herausnehmen und anderen zeigen."

Diese Information musste der junge Mann zunächst verarbeiten. Auf Kingsley wirkte es so, als würde er in Gedanken einige Fragen formulieren, damit aber Schwierigkeiten haben, weil er nicht genau wusste, wie er sie stellen konnte.

„Joel, fragen Sie einfach drauf los", forderte Kingsley ihm mit einem Lächeln auf.  
„Warum? Damit Sie meinem Vater und mir nach dem Gespräch die Erinnerungen löschen können?" Jetzt war er wieder in Angriffslaune. „Warum machen Sie so einen Blödsinn in Ihrer Welt überhaupt? Ich meine, wozu ist das gut?"  
'Ja, warum eigentlich?', dachte Kingsley. „Es ist gut, um denen, die nicht zaubern können, seltsame Erfahrungen zu ersparen, die unter Umständen traumatisch sein können. Sprechende Mülltonnen, beißende Toiletten ..."  
„Jetzt scherzen Sie aber", unterbrach Joel schnaufend.  
„Nein, wirklich nicht. Es gibt leider Zauberer, die sich Späße mit Mugg..." Kingsley biss sich auf die Zunge, doch das halbe Wort war längst gesagt.  
„Mugg? Was ist damit gemeint?", bohrte der junge Mann nach.  
„Als Muggel bezeichnen wir diejenigen, die nicht zaubern können. Es ist einfacher und schneller gesagt als", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „'diejenigen, die nicht zaubern können'."  
„Aha", Joel klang nicht sehr überzeugt. „Für mich hört es sich eher wie das Wort 'Nigger' an", Joel blickte dem dunkelhäutigen Auror demonstrativ in die Augen, „was man auch nicht sagen sollte, weil es ein Schimpfwort ist. Bei dem Wort Muggel habe ich irgendwie das gleiche, ungute Gefühl."

Dem provokanten Vergleich konnte Kingsley im ersten Moment nichts entgegenbringen. Hatte Joel etwa Recht? War 'Muggel' ein Schimpfwort? Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass einige Zauberer und Hexen mit der Verwendung der eingebürgerten Bezeichnung für nicht-Zauberer eine Diskriminierung beabsichtigten. Bei diesen Leuten konnte aber auch „Halbblut" ein Schimpfwort sein, je nachdem, wie abwertend man es aussprach.

„Was soll ich darauf antworten?", fragte Kingsley rhetorisch. „Es kommt drauf an, wer das Wort sagt, nicht wahr? Wenn ich von Muggeln spreche, dann meine ich nur die Bürger, die nicht der magischen Gesellschaft angehören."  
„Diese magische Gesellschaft empfindet sich selbst nicht zufällig als eine Art Herrenvolk, die mit den Muggeln machen können, was sie ...?"  
„Jetzt gehen Sie wirklich zu weit, Joel! In unserer Welt gibt es Verbrecher genauso wie in Ihrer Welt. Bei uns herrschen Missstände wie überall auf der Welt. Es gibt anders Denkende, es gibt freundliche und es gibt gefährliche Menschen unter uns. Die meisten mögen Muggel, stammen sogar von ihnen ab oder haben einen geheiratet. Wir müssen unsere Gesellschaft trotzdem geheim halten."  
„Wieso das?"  
„Wegen vieler Dinge. Es könnte Panik auf der ganzen Welt ausbrechen, wenn man von der Existenz von Zauberern und Hexen wüsste. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sich die Geschichte wiederholen." Wie Hopkins es angestrebt hatte, fügte Kingsley in Gedanken hinzu.  
Joel dachte einen Moment nach. „Da haben Sie vielleicht sogar Recht." Immer wieder war in Zeitungen zu lesen, dass man irgendwo in kleinen Dörfern in Afrika Mädchen oder Kinder als Hexen bezeichnete und sich ihrer auf brutale Weise entledigte. Solche Dinge geschahen in der großen, weiten Welt, aber das passierte doch nicht in der Zivilisation. „Großbritannien ist ein fortschrittliches Land. Wir würden niemanden verfolgen und umbringen. Warum also die Angst, erkannt zu werden?"  
„Man könnte unsere Kräfte missbrauchen."  
„Ach ja? Für was zum Beispiel?", hakte Joel nach.  
„Bei uns dauert es keine drei Tage, bis wir ein Haus mit Magie erbaut haben."  
Sofort feuerte Joel zurück: „Wir können fertige Häuser kaufen und sie innerhalb eines Tages aufstellen." Sein harscher Tonfall tat Joel gleich darauf leid, weshalb er viel ruhiger anfügte: „Aber ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Es ist vielleicht wirklich besser, dass sich Ihre Welt im Verborgenen hält. Es gibt eine Menge Spinner. Fanatiker, Sekten und so einen Krempel. Mir macht nur ein wenig Angst, dass Sie hier bei mir sitzen. Wenn wir nichts von Ihnen wissen dürfen, warum ...?"  
„Ich habe Sie und Ihren Vater offiziell als Freunde eingetragen. Niemand wird Ihnen etwas tun dürfen, nur weil Sie von mir und meiner Welt erfahren."  
Nachdem Joel diese Information begriffen hatte, atmete er einmal tief durch. „Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Im ersten Moment habe ich nämlich geglaubt, Sie wollten uns die Erinnerung an das Treffen im Wartezimmer nehmen." Mitleidsvoll blickte Joel zu seinem Vater hinüber. „Aber wie wollen Sie ihm seine Erinnerungen wiedergeben?"  
„Nicht direkt seine Erinnerungen", verbesserte Kingsley, „sondern meine!"

Mit großen Augen schaute Joel sein Gegenüber an, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, was Kingsley damit meinte.

Einige Straßen von dem Haus der Geoffreys entfernt blickte ein Zauberer mittleren Alters genauso verständnislos drein, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Was soll das heißen", schimpfte Fogg, „dass Sie keinen Wolfsbanntrank mehr anbieten?"  
Der Apotheker, ein Squib, überflog die anwesende Kundschaft – alles Muggel –, bevor er sich zu Fogg beugte und leise sagte: „Wir führen ihn schon seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr. Uns sind die Kunden weggeblieben, Sir. Ich muss Sie also bitte, eine andere Apotheke aufzusu..."  
„Ich glaub es nicht!" Wütend schlug Fogg mit der flachen Hand auf die Theke. „Sie stellen den Trank gar nicht mehr her?"  
„Sir, bitte etwas leiser", mahnte der Squib, dem aufgefallen war, dass ein Muggel-Ehepaar auf den Zauberer aufmerksam geworden war. Fogg war der Einzige, der bei der Wärme einen Umhang trug. „Ich habe gehört, dass die neue Apotheke in der Winkelgasse einen ganz vorzüglichen", der Verkäufer dämpfte seine Stimme, „Wolfsbanntrank herstellen soll."  
„Verflixt und zugenäht!"  
„Wenn Sie Ihre Lautstärke nicht drosseln, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, das Geschäft zu verlassen."  
„Können Sie mir das schriftlich geben?", fragte Fogg völlig unerwartet.  
„Was soll ich Ihnen schriftlich geben?"  
„Dass Sie den Trank nicht mehr herstellen. Ich will das schriftlich haben!"  
Der Verkäufer war es leid, mit so einem unangenehmen Kunden zu verhandeln. „Ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, Ihnen in irgendeiner Form ..."  
„Sie", zischte Fogg bedrohlich leise, „geben mir eine schriftliche Bescheinigung mit dem Stempel Ihrer Apotheke", eine kurze Pause, in der sich Fogg über den Tresen lehnte, „oder ..."  
„Oder was?", blaffte der Apotheker zurück. „Hören Sie, es tut mir ja furchtbar leid, aber ..."  
„Tun Sie es doch einfach. Geben Sie mir die schriftliche Mitteilung, dass Sie aufgrund mangelnder Kundschaft den Trank nicht mehr brauen. Was ist denn schon dabei?"  
Der Apotheker bebte vor Wut. „ Wenn ich es mache, verlassen Sie dann die Apotheke?"  
Grinsend nickte Fogg. „Sogar auf der Stelle!"

Der Squib ging an seinen PC und öffnete eine schriftliche Vorlage mit Logo und Adresse der Apotheke. Nach ein paar geschriebenen Sätzen druckte er das Geschriebene aus. Fogg betrachtete alles sehr genau, weil ihm Technik vollkommen unbekannt war und nahm am Ende das Stück Papier, das ihm der Apotheker überreichte. Fogg las unter dem Briefkopf folgenden Text:

„Bezüglich Ihrer Nachfrage müssen wir Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir aufgrund mangelnder Nachfrage von der Herstellung und Vergabe des Wolfsbanntranks absehen. Wir empfehlen Ihnen, für diesen speziellen Trank einen anderen Tränkemeister aufsuchen. Beim Ministerium können Sie kostenlos die Liste mit verfügbaren Abholstellen für den Wolfsbanntrank anfordern.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,  
Ihre Merlin-Apotheke"

Der Text wurde wortlos von Fogg abgenickt, bevor er sich auf zur nächsten Apotheke machte. Die Merlin-Apotheke war die dritte gewesen, die ihm eine Abfuhr erteilte. Den Wolfsbanntrank bekam man nicht mehr überall. Es lohnte für die Apotheken nicht, ohne vorherige Bestellung von Kunden nur auf gut Glück einen ganzen Kessel von diesem hoch komplizierten Gebräu herzustellen, nur um festzustellen, dass es keine Käufer gab. Am Ende wurden die teuren Zutaten mit einem Evanesco vernichtet. Ein Verlust. Einige Apotheken hatten sich daher von den Ministeriumslisten streichen lassen, auf denen alle Tränkemeister verzeichnet waren, die diesen Trank anboten. Geld bekam man für jede Unterschrift auf den Tränkepässen – es fehlten jedoch die Tränkepässe. Nur vereinzelt besuchten diese speziellen Kunden die Apotheken. Bei der Merlin-Apotheke hatten den ganzen Monat über nur drei Personen nachgefragt, ob der Wolfsbanntrank erhältlich sei. Das war nichts im Vergleich zu Zeiten, in denen man den normalen Ablauf der Apotheke für drei Tage aussetzen musste, um sich komplett dem Wolfsbanntrank zu widmen. Da hatte es noch Gedränge gegeben, wenn die Werwölfe sich anmeldeten. Für einige Apotheken lohnte es sich mittlerweile viel mehr, die drei Tage dem normalen Geschäftsablauf zu widmen. Der Wolfsbanntrank wurde wegen des hohen Produktionsaufwands und des finanziellen Verlusts aus dem Angebot entfernt.

Die Inhaber der Granger-Apotheke wussten nicht, ob es nur bei ihnen so einen Ansturm auf den Wolfsbanntrank gab. Besonders Hermine wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Vanille-Variante der Grund für viele Werwölfe sein könnte, den Pflichttrank trotz langer Wartezeit bei ihr einzunehmen. Weil ihr Trank angenehm roch und schmeckte, löste er nicht wie üblich starke Übelkeit aus oder – schlimmer noch – tagelange Magenkrämpfe. Der Aromastoff hatte ihn verdaulicher gemacht, wobei sich sicherlich eine gute Handvoll Kunden ausschließlich von der psychologischen Perspektive her von allen Nebenwirkungen geheilt sah. Was so gut duftete, konnte nicht krank machen.

Nur einmal war Hermine der Gedanke gekommen, dass der plötzliche Anstieg der Kunden möglicherweise mit einer größeren Ansteckung mit dem Werwolffluch zusammenhängen könnte. Der Gedanke war grauenvoll, wenn man davon ausging, ihre Kunden würden als Durchschnitt für alle Apotheken des Landes stehen. Multipliziert würde die Population der Werwölfe auf ein überwältigendes Gesamtergebnis von ... Den Gedanken schüttelte Hermine so schnell von sich ab wie er gekommen war. So viele Werwölfe könnte es nicht geben. Man konnte nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass sie mehr Kunden in ihre Apotheke lockte. Die Vorstellung, ihr verbesserter Wolfsbanntrank könnte so viel Anklang bei den Werwölfen finden, machte sie sprachlos. Konnte sie sich deshalb nicht mehr vor Bestellungen retten? Kamen wirklich so viele zu ihr, nur weil der Trank Geschmack hatte? Sie nahm sich vor, ihre Kunden das nächste Mal zu fragen. Der kommende Vollmond war für den zweiten Juli angekündigt – sechs Tage nach der Hochzeit. Schon am Montag nach der Trauung ihrer Freunde würde es einen Ansturm auf die Listen mit den Vorbestellungen des Wolfsbanntranks geben. Zum Glück, dachte Hermine, hatte sie in diesem Monat eine junge Frau, die dabei helfen würde, den normalen Geschäftsbetrieb aufrechtzuerhalten. Daphne würde sich um die Bestellungen und die normale Laufkundschaft kümmern, während Hermine und Severus rund um die Uhr den Wolfsbanntrank brauen würden. Aber bis dahin war es noch etwas Zeit.

Während sie in Gedanken versunken war und eine Affodillwurzel zwischen den Fingern drehte, kam Severus ins Labor. Der Anblick überraschte ihn, so dass er wie angewurzelt an der Tür stehenblieb und dabei zusah, wie sich Hermine mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, lunaesk in die Gegend blickte und mit einer Zutat spielte, die eigentlich vor einer halben Stunde hätte verarbeitet werden sollen. Hermine träumte. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht einmal, was er ausnutzte. Er stellte sich selbst die Aufgabe, aus ihren Gesichtszügen den Grund für ihre Träumereien auszumachen, doch er scheiterte. Sie war glücklich, das konnte er durchaus sehen. Auslöser könnte alles sein. Die bevorstehende Hochzeit ihrer besten Freunde könnte sie in so eine Hochstimmung versetzen, vielleicht aber auch die Gewissheit, in wenigen Tagen mit dem Brauen des Heiltranks beginnen zu können. Sie könnte sich auch nur darüber freuen, eine so frische Zutat in der Hand zu halten. Wenn Hermine sich an irgendetwas erfreute, auch wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit war, dann zeigte sie auch, wie froh sie war. Ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen war ihr nie schwergefallen. Ihre negative Gefühle stellte sie genauso leidenschaftlich dar wie ihre glücklichen. Bei Hermine wusste Severus immer, woran er war. Sie verstellte sich nie und teilte ihm auch schon mal mit erhobener Stimme mit, über was sie sich aufregte. Diese Momente waren häufig am Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit aufgetreten. Anstatt sich wutentbrannt von ihm abzuwenden, hatte sich Hermine alles von der Seele gesprochen und sich ihm und seinen Launen gestellt, was nicht immer einfach war. Mittlerweile achtete jeder darauf, den anderen nicht zu verletzen, weder mit Herumschnüffelei noch mit spitzen Bemerkungen. Wenn Hermine persönliche Fragen hatte, dann stellte sie diese freiheraus. Es lag jedes Mal ausnahmslos an ihm, ob er darauf antworten wollte oder nicht. Sie drängte nicht. Vielleicht war gerade dieser gelassene Umgang mit ihm der Grund, warum er häufig über Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit sprach, die er normalerweise wie die Pest mied. Niemanden ging es etwas an, wie er aufgewachsen war. Seine Eltern waren kein Thema, das er mit anderen teilen wollte.

Trotzdem hatte er auf Hermines Frage geantwortet, die da lautete: „Hattest du jemals wieder Kontakt mit deinem Vater, nachdem er in das Pflegeheim überwiesen wurde?"  
„Nein!", antwortete er ehrlich.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum sie gerade diese Frage stellte. Als sie seine zusammengefügten Erinnerungen – sein Vermächtnis – gesehen hatte, war ihr sicherlich der Brief von der Sozialversicherung aufgefallen, die die Übernahme aller Pflegekosten für Tobias Snape bestätigte. Für Hermine bedeutete Familie sehr viel. Sie hatte freundliche Eltern, kam mit beiden wunderbar aus. Severus hingegen stammte aus zerrütteten Verhältnissen. Er brachte dem eigenen Vater zwar keinen Hass entgegen, dafür aber Verachtung wegen der Trunksucht und der daraus resultierenden, ärmlichen Verhältnisse, in denen er aufwachsen musste.

„Warum fragst du?" In der Regel wäre er froh gewesen, wenn das Thema unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde, doch diesmal war er neugierig.  
„Nur so", erwiderte sie, als hätte sie keine Motivation, weiter herumzustochern. „Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, wie das ist. Wie man wissen kann, dass der eigene Vater irgendwo lebt."  
„Deine Familie ist intakt. Ihr sorgt euch um den anderen, pflegt regelmäßigen Kontakt und dergleichen. Das war bei mir etwas anders."

Eine Stille trat ein, die ihm mittlerweile vertraut war. Jetzt war er dran. Vorher würde sie das Thema nicht wieder ansprechen. Ihr war wichtig, dass er bereit war, darüber zu reden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich sehen möchte." Damit ließ er ihr eine Menge Möglichkeiten für Erwiderungen.  
„Du könntest ihm doch mal schreiben. Vielleicht zu Weihnachten."  
„Und wie sollte so ein Brief deiner Meinung nach aussehen? Ein Einzeiler mit den Worten 'Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es dir geht.' oder soll ich vielleicht eine chronologische Abhandlung über mein Leben vorausschicken? Ich müsste erklären, was mich dazu bewegt hat, so plötzlich ein Lebenszeichen von mir zu geben." Missgelaunt murmelte er im Anschluss. „Ich mag es nicht, mich vor jemandem rechtfertigen zu müssen."  
„Das war auch gar nicht so gemeint." Hermine kam mit ein paar eingelegten Wasserhyazinthen zurück zum Arbeitstisch und öffnete das Glas. „Du musst dich vor niemandem rechtfertigen. Besonders nicht vor mir."  
„Aber du erwartest doch von mir, dass ich Kontakt mit ihm aufnehme!"  
Erstaunte blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Das erwartete ich überhaupt nicht. Aber", sie legte den Kopf schräg, „wenn dir dieser Gedanke gekommen, dann musst du dich bereits eine ganze Weile damit beschäftigt haben."

Über diese Worte ließ sie ihn nachdenken, während sie sich um die Zubereitung der Wasserpflanzen kümmerte. Es waren nicht immer die anderen, gestand sich Severus ein, die ihm irgendeinen Floh ins Ohr setzten. Es war sein eigenes Gewissen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich oft Gedanken über seinen Vater gemacht und sich vorgestellt, wie ein Treffen nach all den Jahren verlaufen könnte. Er kam jedes Mal zu der Ansicht, dass er auf diese vermutlich demütigende Erfahrung getrost verzichten konnte.

„Ich habe heute übrigens die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus geerntet." Ihre Stimme flatterte so zaghaft durch den Raum wie ein Spatz. „Wenn es dir passt, würde ich gern heute mit dem ersten Trank beginnen, Severus. Dreieinhalb Stunden benötigte ich zum Brauen."  
Das große Projekt – seine Heilung. Erst die jahrelange Suche seinerseits, gefolgt von hoffnungsloser Resignation. Zwanzig Jahre später Harrys freundliches Wesen, das ihm sein Geheimnis entlockte, Hermines Vermutungen, ihre Recherche und nun viel zu plötzlich ... „Heute schon?" Ein paar Bedenken wegen der voraussichtlich unangenehmen Momente der Heilung schob er schnell wieder beiseite.  
Ein flehendes Lächeln ihrerseits sollte ihm die Entscheidung erleichtern. „Nur, wenn du bereit bist."

Sie meinte es so wie sie es sagte. Es lag an ihm. Sollte er unerwartet einen Rückzieher machen, würde sie traurig nicken und ihm auf nette Weise nahe legen, es nicht ganz aufzugeben, sondern nur zu verschieben. Sollte er tatsächlich zusagen, würde er noch heute vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen den ersten Trank einnehmen, der in der Nacht hoffentlich Wunder wirkte und ihn am nächsten Morgen mit viel mehr Zuversicht und emotioneller Wärme aufwachen ließ. Es war eine Wunschvorstellung, dass alles so reibungslos verlaufen würde. Severus wusste, dass er genauso gut an dem Trank und der zu erwartenden Flut an Gefühlen zerbrechen könnte, wenn er keinen Halt fand.

Er räusperte sich. „Kann ich dir dabei helfen?"  
Über seine indirekte Zusage gleichzeitig erstaunt und erfreut hörte Hermine auf, die Wasserhyazinthen zu schneiden. Stattdessen blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Mit einem warmen Lächeln brachte sie – das war wieder einer dieser Momente – ihre Freude zum Ausdruck. Sie räumte bereits ihren Tisch frei und sagte derweil: „Bei den Vorbereitungen kannst du mir helfen. Nur brauen muss ich laut Berechnung ganz allein."  
„Womit soll ich anfangen?"

Seine Hilfsbereitschaft war so sehr willkommen, dass Hermine ihre Arbeit mit den Wasserhyazinthen auf nächste Woche verlegte, um die frischen Zutaten für Severus' Heiltrank zu holen. Sie reichte ihm ein hölzernes Schneidebrett und legte das Tränende Herz darauf ab, mit dem er den Anfang machen sollte.

Gemeinsam begannen sie mit der Arbeit. Sie schnitten, zerrieben und zerdrückten die neun Zutaten nach der errechneten Anleitung. Der erwartete Smalltalk blieb aus, so dass er selbst die Initiative ergriff und ein Gespräch begann.

„Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini werden am 25. vorbeikommen. Mr. Worple sprach von großartigen Neuigkeiten."  
Hermines riss vor lauter Freude ihre Augen weit auf und strahlte dabei übers ganze Gesicht. „Dann war dein Trank bei Sanguini erfolgreich!"  
„Das hat er nicht gesagt. Ich denke aber, dass ich nur noch wenige Modifizierungen vornehmen muss, bevor ich mir überlegen kann, wie ich diesen Trank auf den Markt bringe, ohne mich der verbotenen Forschung mit Blut schuldig zu machen."  
„Ach", winkte sie lachend ab, „das bekommen wir schon irgendwie hin. Ich werde mal mit Percy sprechen." Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Ich glaube, du hast es geschafft!" Weil er sie irritiert anschaute, erklärte sie: „Der Trank war ein Erfolg, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du hast es geschafft! Dank dir wird kein Vampir mehr dem Zwang unterliegen, Blut trinken zu müssen."  
„Warten wir es ab."  
„Sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch. Was sollte Mr. Worple denn sonst für gute Neuigkeiten haben, außer dass der Trank wirkt? Du siehst immer alles so schwarz. Ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben solltest du einfach daran glauben, dass du Erfolg haben wirst."  
„Im Moment", sagte er mit Bedacht, als er das Pfeilkraut vorsichtig auf dem Schneidebrett ausbreitete, „bin ich optimistischer als es mir gut tut, Hermine."

Nicht der Erfolg mit dem Bluttrank war ihm wichtig, sondern der Trank, den seine Freunde nach langer Recherche und vielen Strapazen endlich erschaffen hatten. Severus musste unweigerlich an Remus denken, der völlig blauäugig die äußerst gefährlichen Samenkapseln des Gespenstischen Steinregens in einem Glas mit sich herumtrug, als wären sie liebliche Schmetterlinge. So lange schon war Remus ein stiller Helfer gewesen. Als Severus die Farbenpracht im Gewächshaus gesehen hatte, da war ihm klar geworden, das auch Neville und selbst Luna mit ihrem uneigennützigen Wesen einen Teil zu seiner Genesung beisteuerten.

Für Hermine war sehr deutlich geworden, wie viel ihm das Gelingen des Trankes bedeutete. Laut der Arithmantikaufgabe konnte man fest damit rechnen, dass die hinterm Brustbein gelegene Wachstumsdrüse – der Thymus –, die den Rest der Seele hielt, durch den Tank wieder aktiv werden würde; dass sie neue Teile zum alten Kern produzieren würde. Es wäre allein Hermines Versagen, sollte sich keine Besserung bei Severus zeigen. Ihre größte Angst war, ihn in dieser Hinsicht zu enttäuschen. Es durfte nichts schiefgehen.

Severus bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, dass Hermines Hände zitterten.

„Hermine, vielleicht solltest du einen Augenblick ausruhen?"  
„Was?" Aufgescheucht warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. Die Spannung war ihr anzusehen. Sie hatte hässliche Falten auf der Stirn. „Mit mir ist alles okay", wollte sie ihm weismachen.  
Während Severus den Mohn verarbeitete, riet er ihr: „Ein paar Minuten. Mach eine Pause und ..."  
„Severus, pass auf!"

Hermine wedelte wild mit ihren Händen und deutete auf das Schneidebrett. An sich herabblickend bemerkte er die Klinge des Messers, das im zweiten Fingerglied seines linken Zeigefingers steckte. Noch blutete es nicht. Um die Zutaten nicht zu beschmutzen, ging er einen Schritt zur Seite, zog dann das Messer heraus. Er hatte die Schnittwunde nicht bemerkt, auch jetzt tat sie nicht weh. Auf der Stelle war Hermine bei ihm, nahm ihn am Oberarm und führte ihn zum Waschbecken.

„Komm, halt ihn unter kaltes Wasser." Das Blut landete in dem Becken aus Emaille und hinterließ rosafarbene Schlieren, als es hinuntergespült wurde. Es sah beinahe so aus wie die Magiefarben, wenn sie verblassten. Eine Hand griff nach seiner. Mit einem kitzelnden Zauberspruch hatte Hermine die Schnittwunde im Nu behandelt. Die geheilte Stelle betrachtend fragte sie: „Wie konnte das passieren?"  
„Ich ..." Es war sicherlich nur vorübergehend. „Die Finger sind taub", gestand Severus flüsternd.  
„Du fühlst nichts?" Unbewusst drückte sie seine Hand viel fester. „Seitdem das dunkle Mal brannte?"  
„Ja, nach der Behandlung der Wunde fühle ich nur wenig. Greifen kann ich, aber das ist nur mechanisch."  
Hermine strich über seine Hand. Er verfluchte diesen Moment, weil er nichts spüren konnte. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, versprach sie: „Darum kümmere ich mich später. Lass mich erst den Trank brauen."

Alle Zutaten waren vorbereitet, das Feuer unter dem Kessel entfacht. Severus' Hilfe wurde nicht mehr benötigt. Er fragte nicht einmal, ob er dabei bleiben sollte. Hermine war schon, auch ohne dass er ihr auf die Finger schaute, nervös genug. Severus verabschiedete sich mit den Worten, noch im Verkaufsraum einige Artikel in die Regale einzusortieren, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen würde. Dreieinhalb Stunden lang würde er unter Herzrasen leiden, bis sie mit dem Becher zu ihm kommen und der Trank das erste Mal seine Lippen benetzen würde.

In diesen dreieinhalb Stunden passierte auch an anderen Orten eine Menge.

Zusammen mit Eleanor Monaghan wartete Harry in „Dirk Willems' Stube", einem auserwählten Restaurant in der Zaubererwelt, auf ihren Sohn. Schon während des Gesprächs mit Dr. Fueller und Kingsley hatte sich Harry bereiterklärt, Eleanor zu begleiten, wenn sie ihren als Kleinkind geraubten Sohn nach fast vierzig Jahren wiedersehen würde. Eleanor war verständlicherweise das reinste Nervenbündel. Ständig blickte sie in den Spiegel ihrer Puderdose und überprüfte ihr Äußeres.

„Du siehst gut aus", kam Harry ihr mit seiner Bestätigung zuvor, als sie ihre Puderdose erneut öffnen wollte. Diesen Hinweis hatte sie verstanden. Das goldene Accessoire landete in der Handtasche. Wieder und wieder blickte sie zur Tür, dann auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
„Es ist schon zehn vor halb", stellte sie mit bebender Stimme fest.  
„Der Termin ist doch erst um halb, Eleanor. Keine Sorge, er kommt schon pünktlich."  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Eleanors Herz blieb beinahe stehen, doch es trat nur ein alter Mann ein, der von seiner Frau begrüßt wurde. „Ich weiß nicht", verlegen nahm sie ein Schluck Wasser, „ob ich das überstehe."  
„Warum nicht? Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er dir sehr schnell geantwortet hat und sofort dieses Treffen arrangierte. Er will dich sehen und er ist mit Sicherheit genauso nervös wie du."  
„Deine Worte in Gottes Ohr." Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Und wenn ich ihn enttäusche?", fragte sie kleinlaut.  
Harry schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Das kannst du gar nicht. Und wenn doch, dann liegt es an ihm und nicht an dir. Ich glaube aber, dass er dich sehr willkommen heißen wird. Zumindest war er nicht von der Tatsache abgeschreckt, dass du keine Hexe bist. Das ist schon ein großer Pluspunkt, wenn du mich fragst."  
„Dass das Ministerium ihn überhaupt so schnell ausfindig machen konnte ..."  
„Wenn mein Freund", er dachte an Kingsley, „etwas anpackt, dann muss man nicht lange warten. Es gab nur zwei Kinder mit dem Geburtsdatum deines Sohnes, bei denen keine Mutter angegeben war – das andere war ein Mädchen. Außerdem stimmte der Name des Vaters, den du angegeben hast."  
„Ich sterbe gleich vor Aufregung."  
Harry tätschelte ihren Unterarm. „Bitte nicht, ich bin in Erster Hilfe nicht sonderlich gut."

Die Tür des piekfeinen Restaurants öffnete sich erneut. Harrys Blick fiel auf einen gutaussenden Mann in Sirius' Alter, den er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dieser Mann, den Harry nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, hielt in einer Hand einen üppigen Blumenstrauß, in der anderen zwei verpackte Geschenke, deren Form auf Bücher hinwiesen. Innig hoffte Harry, dass es nicht dieser Mann war, der den verlorenen Sohn von Eleanor darstellte, denn das würde bedeuten, er müsste einen ganzen Abend mit ihm verbringen. Der Mann blickte sich neugierig um. Sein Blick traf den von Harry. Erstaunlicherweise kam er nicht sofort auf ihn zugestürmt, sondern nickte ihm nur grüßend zu, bevor er sich erneut umschaute. Er suchte jemanden und kam nicht auf die Idee, dass die Frau an Harrys Seite die Person sein könnte, die er suchte.

„Ist er das?", fragte Eleanor. „Er sieht aus wie mein Ex!"  
„Tatsächlich? Dann mache ich mal auf uns aufmerksam", bot Harry freundlich an, obwohl er unter normalen Umständen lieber heimlich das Restaurant verlassen hatte.

Harry suchte erneut den Blickkontakt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Mann ihn anschaute und auch die Handbewegung korrekt deutete, denn Harry winkte ihn heran. Unsicher bahnte sich der ehemalige Kollege einen Weg durch die vielen Tische, bis er bei Harry stand.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", grüßte der Herr galant, doch das falsche Lächeln fehlte, das sonst immer sein Gesicht zierte.  
„Mr. Svelte", Harry nickte ihm zu, „gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie hier Ihre Mutter erwarten?"  
„Woher …?" Valentinus' Blick wanderte von Harry hinüber zu der älteren Dame, deren Augen bereits mit Tränen gefüllt waren. „Sie sind …?", hauchte er überwältigt. Er selbst musste kräftig schlucken. Die Geschenke und die Blumen legte er auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er seiner Mutter aufhalf. „Miss Monaghan? Eleanor Monaghan?" In ihrem Gesicht wechselten sich Trauer und Freude ab. Trauer darüber, dieses Kind erst als erwachsenen Mann an die Brust drücken zu können und Freude darüber, dass es am Ende endlich passierte. Ohne dass er sich wehrte, fiel ihm seine Mutter um den Hals und drückte einmal fest zu, bevor sie sofort wieder losließ.  
„Es tut mir leid", schluchzte sie. Für ihn war sie eine Fremde. Dieser Gedanke löste eine Träne aus dem Kanal, die über ihre Wange rollte. Eine Entschuldigung nahm Valentinus nicht an. Stattdessen wiederholte er ihre Geste.  
„Setzen wir uns doch", schlug er vor, damit sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste erregten. „Ich ..." Jetzt war es wieder da, das Lächeln von Valentinus, doch diesmal, das gestand sich Harry, war es echt. Valentinus schluckte erneut, kämpfe mit den aufgewühlten Gefühlen. „Ich bin völlig überwältigt."  
Seine Mutter schien ihn trotz der langen Zeit der Trennung zu verstehen. „Es geht mir genauso. Wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen."  
Vor sich hin lächelnd betrachtete Valentinus seine Mutter, bemerkte dabei, dass er von Harry beobachtet wurde. „Mr. Potter, warum …?"  
„Ich habe Ihre Mutter begleitet. Sie kennt sich in der Zaubererwelt doch nicht aus."  
„Ah!" Strahlend weiße Zähne machten Lockhart den Titel für das charmanteste Lächeln streitig. „Dafür danke ich Ihnen ganz herzlich."

Ab jetzt war Harry nur noch ein stiller Beobachter. Er sah dabei zu, wie Valentinus seiner Mutter die Blumen überreichte, auch die beiden Geschenke. Eines davon war ein Bilderrahmen mit einem uralten Muggel-Foto, an dem der Zahn der Zeit genagt hatte. Man konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Valentinus dieses Foto in den Unterlagen seinen Vaters gefunden hatte und es wie einen Schatz hegte, weil es das einzige Bild seiner Mutter war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Valentinus die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal mit Genauigkeit sagen konnte, ob die Frau auf dem Bild tatsächlich seine Mutter war, aber das Gefühl, schilderte Valentinus, war so stark, dass er davon ausgegangen war.

Harry beobachtete, wie Eleanor das zweite Päckchen auspackte. Hier lag Harry mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Es war ein Buch. Valentinus hatte es selbst verfasst. Ein Buch über ...

„Kniesel?", fragte Eleanor verdutzt. „Was sind Kniesel?"  
„Du hast nie einen gesehen?" Natürlich nicht, schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst und fragte auf der Stelle: „Magst du Katzen?"  
„Aber ja, ich habe fünf!", bestätigte Eleanor.  
Valentinus lächelte selig. „Dann wirst du meine Rabauken lieben."

Ja, dachte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, Mutter und Sohn hatten sich wahrlich gefunden. Die beiden nahmen nur am Rande wahr, dass er sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Er verließ die zwei nach einer Stunde, als man gerade den Vater von Valentinus als Gesprächsthema entdeckt hatte. Der war während des Krieges vor vier Jahren gefallen, hatte nie über die Muggel-Mutter gesprochen. Das war das Letzte, was Harry noch hören konnte, bevor er den Kellner aufsuchte und im Voraus die Rechnung für den Tisch beglich, an dem man eine kleine Wiedervereinigung feierte.

Über den Kamin flohte Harry nachhause. Wie üblich landete er sehr unsanft auf dem Boden. Er hatte sich schneller wieder aufgerichtet als Ginny gucken konnte. Sie blickte von der Couch über ihre Schulter.

„Bist du gestolpert?"  
„Ich doch nicht", winkte er beschämt ab und klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang. Er hörte ein Schluchzen. „Weinst du?"  
„Ich doch nicht", wiederholte sie seine Worte, während Harry um das Sofa herumging und Nicholas angekuschelt in ihren Armen sah. Die roten Wangen, die verstopfte Nase und die Atmung des Jungen verrieten Harry, dass er gerade lauthals geweint haben musste. „Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Ach, er ist beim Spielen an die Kante gerannt", sie deutete auf einen Schrank, „und hat sich den Kopf gestoßen."  
„Beim Spielen? Da muss es ja wild zugegangen sein. Was habt ihr denn gespielt?" Seinen Umhang hängte er an die Garderobe, bevor er sich neben Ginny setzte.  
„Wir haben Löwendompteur gespielt. Ich war der Löwe", verkündete sie stolz. Weil er verblüfft dreinschaute, erklärte sie: „Ich habe einen Löwen nachgemacht – habe dabei gebrüllt und mit den Tatzen gedroht – da ist weggelaufen und vor lauter Lachen hat er nicht drauf geachtet, wohin er läuft. Der Schrank war im Weg."  
„Hört sich trotz des kleinen Unfalls nach Spaß an." Er kitzelte Nicholas, der seinen Tränen beinahe dadurch vergaß. „Zeigst du mir, wie du den Löwen machst, Ginny?"  
„Wie bitte? Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"  
„Ach, bitte", nörgelte er lang gezogen.  
„Nein!"  
„Wie hast du das gemacht? Bist du auf allen vieren am Boden gekrochen?" Harry stand auf, nur um in die Knie zu gehen. „Und hast du dabei wild geknurrt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Löwe, der mit seiner prächtigen Mähne für Respekt sorgen wollte. „Grrr", machte er, womit er sofort Nicholas' Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Junge drehte sich in Ginnys Armen, um dem verspielten Vater zuzusehen, wie der langsam auf allen vieren um den Tisch schlich. Harry knurrte dabei, musste aber auflachen, als Nicholas fröhlich quiekte und mit einem Finger auf ihn zeigte. Am Sessel angekommen versteckte sich Harry einen Moment dahinter, bevor er – sofern es in dieser Position möglich war – einen Hechtsprung machte. Der Junge schrie so laut, dass Ginny um ihr Trommelfell bangen musste. Nicholas rutschte von Ginnys Schoß hinunter und suchte hinter einem Beistelltisch Schutz.

„Du", er näherte sich Ginny, „hättest dich auch besser in Sicherheit bringen sollen." So schnell konnte Ginny gar nicht von der Couch springen. Sie fand sich plötzlich unter Harry begraben, der sie kitzeln wollte. Seine Hände strichen an ihren Seiten entlang, um eine geeignete Stelle zu finden, die auch sie zum Quieken bringen würde. Für wenige Sekunden war es spaßig, bevor ein beklemmendes Gefühl sie übermannte. Grob packte sie ihn an den Oberarmen und drückte ihn von sich, verlor aber gegen sein Körpergewicht, auch wenn er nicht gerade schwer war. Im Hintergrund hörte man Nicholas' lachen. Als Ginny sich heftig zu wehren begann, hielt er inne und blickte auf sie herab. „Ginny?" Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sie atmete flach. Flüsternd versprach er: „Ich tu dir doch nicht weh." Wie in Zeitlupe schloss sie ihre Augen, nur um sie kurze Zeit wieder zu öffnen, weil sie noch mehr Gewicht auf sich verspürte. Nicholas hatte erst die Couch erklommen, dann seinen Vater, um es sich auf dessen Rücken gemütlich zu machen. Ginny hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und begann zu lachen. Als es klopfte, bat Harry den Gast herein.  
Minerva, die wegen einer schulischen Angelegenheit mit Harry sprechen wollte, trat ein und blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen, um das skurrile Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Einen Augenblick später empfahl sie trocken: „Bei einer menschlichen Pyramide machen in der Regel die Herren den Anfang, dann kommen die Damen und erst zum Schluss ganz oben die Kinder."

Über menschliche Pyramiden dachte Hermine im Moment gar nicht nach, durchaus aber über eine bestimmte Reihenfolge – und zwar die, in der sie die Zutaten in den Kessel werfen musste. Die zerstoßenen Sonnenblumenkerne kamen hinzu, gleich darauf zog sie eine acht mit dem Löffel, rührte einmal im Uhrzeigersinn, bevor die zerhackten Mohnblüten in den Kessel wanderten. Eines ihrer Augen war immer auf ihre Berechnung gerichtet. Jeden Handgriff hatte sie aus der Arithmantik in die Tränkebrauerei übersetzt.

Der Schweiß ließ ihr an den Schläfen herab. Immer wieder tupfte sie ihre Stirn ab wie ein Chirurg, der bei einer wichtigen Operation zugange war. Bei Hermine sah es ganz ähnlich aus. Ihr Projekt war genauso wichtig wie eine lebensrettende Operation, sogar noch viel wichtiger. Das Zittern ihrer Hände hatte sie unter Kontrolle bekommen, dafür schwitzte sie wie in einer Sauna. Trotzdem wagte sie es nicht, den Kessel zu verlassen, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Es könnte in genau diesem Moment etwas geschehen, das den Trank zunichte machte. Drei Stunden hatte Hermine bereits hinter sich gebracht. Die letzten dreißig Minuten waren die Hölle, nicht nur wegen der schwierigen Aufgabe, minutengenau die Zutaten unterzumengen und dabei ständig die Temperatur des Feuers zu verändern. Jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, lagen Hermines Nerven blank. Immer wieder kam die Frage auf, was sie tun sollte, wenn der Trank nicht wirken würde? Sie würde es wieder versuchen. Und wieder und wieder.

Das Tränende Herz kam an die Reihe. So viele Erinnerungen fluteten ihren Geist. Die Prophezeiung, in der diese Pflanze erwähnt wurde, ohne sie man ihre Bedeutung verstand. Die vielen Nachforschungen und die Nächte, die sie sich um die Ohren gehauen hatte. Die Hilfe ihrer Freunde, die zur Stelle waren, wenn sie gebraucht wurden. Die umfangreichen Berechnungen, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Hermine tagelang nur von Zahlen und Formeln träumte. Das brennende Mal, das alle Todesser beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Und am Ende die letzte Zutat für den Heiltrank – jene, deren Blütenblätter sie gerade in den Händen hielt. Für einen Moment schwamm die rosafarbene Masse oben auf, bevor Hermine sie mit wohl überlegten Rührbewegungen dem Trank untermischte. Es fehlte nur noch eines. Die schwarzen, weichen Schwungfedern des Sekretärs beinhalteten die wertvollste Zutat: die Kopie einer Seele, die ein Teil von Severus war und die den Thymus anregen sollte, die Seele erneut wachsen zu lassen. Sich der sakralen Bedeutung bewusst, die diese Federn nicht nur für den Trank, sondern auch für Severus hatten, blickte Hermine hoffnungsvoll in den Kessel. Rühren durfte sie nun nicht mehr. Die klein geschnittenen Federn mussten von allein zergehen. Mit Hilfe der beseelten Animagusform durfte Severus endlich auf ein normales Leben hoffen, vor allem auf ein normales Gefühlsleben.

Die Zeit war um.

Hermine löschte das Feuer. Jetzt lag es an Severus. Er konnte den Trank innerhalb der nächste sechs Stunden zu sich nehmen – warm oder kalt, wie er wollte. Nach diesen sechs Stunden würde die verdoppelte Seele des Sekretärs verfliegen, den Trank damit unbrauchbar machen. Behutsam füllte sie den Heiltrank in einen der Becher, in denen sie normalerweise den Wolfsbanntrank verteilte. Diese stabilen Gefäße konnte man mit einem Deckel schließen, was sie vorsichtshalber auch tat, damit ihr auf dem Weg zu Severus' Schlafzimmer nicht noch ein Malheur passierte.

Mit jeder Stufe, die sie hinaufstieg, fühlte sie sich wie jemand, der mit einem Gnadenerlass in der Hand einen Mann aufsuchte, der für über zwanzig Jahre schuldlos in einem dunklen Verlies dahinvegetierte. Dieser Gedanke berührte sie so sehr, dass sie sich vor seiner geschlossenen Zimmertür mit dem Ärmel erst die Augen trocknete, bevor sie klopfte. Der Hund grüßte mit einem einzigen Bellen. Man hörte das Quietschen eines Stuhls, gefolgt von Schritten. Die Tür öffnete sich weit.

„Komm rein", bot er an, als würde er sie jeden Abend in seinem Zimmer erwarten.  
Wortlos trat sie ein und fand erst ihre Stimme wieder, als er die Tür schloss. Der Hund rannte ihr um die Beine, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht irritieren. Sie blickte Severus in die Augen. „Der Trank ist fertig." Er hatte den Becher in ihren Händen längst bemerkt. Severus war vollkommen steif. Es schien, als hätte die Erlösung, die nach so langer Zeit endlich zum Greifen nahe war, ihm einen großen Schock versetzt. Er nickte. Mit zarter Stimme erklärte sie: „Innerhalb von sechs Stunden muss er genommen werden." Wieder konnte er nur nicken. „Severus?"  
Seine Schweigsamkeit war auffällig geworden, so dass er sie überspielen wollte und endlich den Mund aufmachte. „Stell ihn dort ab", er deutete auf den Beistelltisch neben seinem Stuhl, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte.  
Seiner Bitte kam sie nach. Vorsichtig platzierte sie den Becher neben einem Sachbuch mit dem Titel „Blut und seine Kraft". Weil sie noch bei ihm bleiben wollte, nahm sie das Buch und begann mit leichter Konversation. „Ist es gut?"  
„Verbesserungswürdig."  
Hermine blätterte in den ersten Seiten und bemerkte rote Stellen, die sehr an die damaligen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben von Ron und Harry erinnerten. „Was markierst du hier?"  
„Die Fehler."  
„Warum frage ich eigentlich?", murmelte sie belustigt. „Ist es für deine Arbeit mit dem Bluttrank?"  
„Nein, nur interessehalber. Ich habe noch nicht alle meine Bücher hier. Einige benötige ich noch in Hogwarts, bis die Schule ..." Der Anblick des Bechers auf dem Tisch, bei dem sie stand, ließ ihn stocken, was Hermine nicht entgangen war.  
„Nimmst du den Trank gleich?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er unsicher. „Vielleicht nachher, wenn ich zu Bett gehe."  
Hermine befeuchtete sich die Lippen, bevor sie sie leicht zusammenpresste. Er hatte Angst. Sie achtete auf ihren Tonfall und darauf, dass er keine Sorge in ihrer Stimme ausmachen würde, als sie fragte: „Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"  
„Das ist nicht notwendig, danke."  
Sie hatte ihm an seinem Krankenbett sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie wegen möglicher Komplikationen bei ihm bleiben wollte. „Ich werde nach dir sehen." Nochmals blickte sie auf den Becher, bevor sie anfügte: „Es wäre eine Schande, die ganze Mühe wegzukippen. Da steckt eine Menge Herzblut und Schweiß drin."  
Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und fragte trocken: „Darf ich die Zutatenliste vorher nochmal sehen?"  
Hermine lachte und damit fiel eine Menge Last von ihr ab. „Das war doch nur so eine Redensart." Erleichtert über seinen Humor atmete sie einmal tief durch. „Ich komme vor dem Schlafengehen nochmal vorbei."

Eine einzige Stunde verging langsamer als die dreieinhalb, in denen sie den Trank gebraut hatte. Nervös blätterte sie sich durch unzählige Bücher, fand aber keines, dass ihren Gedanken Ruhe gönnte. Fellini hatte sich im Schlafzimmer vor dem hektischen Frauchen in Sicherheit gebracht. Als die erste Stunde um war, hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte zu ihm. Vielleicht benötigte er längst ihre Hilfe? Wenn nicht, würde er sich womöglich belästigt fühlen, weil sie durch ihre Fürsorge so aufdringlich war – oder gar zu neugierig, weil sie sehen wollte, ob er den Trank schon genommen hatte. Mit einem Male hatte sie eine Idee, die ihren Besuch bei ihm rechtfertigen würde. Aus dem Badezimmer, das sie sich mit ihm teilte, holte sie eine Plastikflasche mit flüssigem Inhalt, mit der sie schnurstracks zu seiner Tür lief. Sie klopfte und wie vorhin bellte auch dieses Mal der Hund, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Als er auf das zweite Klopfen auch nicht antwortete, überkam sie die Angst. Aufgeregt betätigte sie die Klinke. Es war tatsächlich geöffnet. Drinnen brannte Licht. Der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen und gelesen hatte, war leer. Der Becher stand nicht mehr auf dem Beistelltisch.

'Er hat ihn genommen!', schrie ihr Innerstes wiederholt. „Severus?" Keine Antwort. Ihre Beine trugen sie von ganz allein hinüber zum Bett, dessen Vorhänge bereits zugezogen waren. „Severus?" Auf dem Nachttisch konnte sie den leeren Becher ausmachen. Ihre Hände teilten den Vorhang. „Seve..." Er lag nicht im Bett. Stattdessen saß er, bereits mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, so dass sie nur seine Rückseite sehen konnte. Ebenfalls konnte sie sehen, dass er den Kopf hängen ließ. „Severus", hauchte sie in der Hoffnung, er würde irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich geben. Langsam ging sie um das Bett herum und betrachtete ihn. Er war sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst, doch mit geschlossenen Augen schien er zu wünschen, dass sie fortgehen würde. Diesen Wunsch erfüllte sie ihm nicht. Ihr lag daran, die Falten aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben, die für so viele Sorgen standen. Sie setzte sich links neben ihn, doch noch immer öffnete er seine Augen nicht. Mit einer Hand ergriff sie seine linke und zog sie auf ihren Schoß. Weil er neugierig wurde, blinzelte er. Hermine schob den Ärmel hoch und löste den schmalen Verband an seinem Unterarm. Die kleine Wunde betrachtete sie sehr genau.

„Ich glaube, ab heute kann es an der Luft heilen. Du bist hoffentlich nicht einer von den Patienten, die sich gern den Schorf abpulen?", scherzte sie mit vorgetäuschter Heiterkeit. „Es wird von allein heilen." Seine Hand wollte er wieder wegziehen, da griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk. Hermine setzte sich weiter aufs Bett, winkelte dabei ein Bein an, das sie auf die Matratze legte. Auf diese Weise war sie Severus zugewandt. Seine Hand legte sie auf ihr Knie. „Ich hab doch versprochen, ich kümmere mich darum."  
„Um was?" Seine Stimme schockierte sie. Sie klang so verletzlich. Er litt.  
„Um die Taubheit." Um nichts in der Welt würde sie fragen, wie der Trank bei ihm wirkte. Sie war bei ihm und konnte ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Das genügte ihr. Sie öffnete die Verschlusskappe der Flasche und tat sich etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit auf die Hand.  
Der seltsame Geruch, der auch ein wenig in den Augen brannte, ließ ihn fragen: „Was ist das?"  
„Franzbranntwein."  
„Hast du das selbst gebraut?"  
Sie rieb beide Hände aneinander und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Habe ich aus einer Muggelapotheke. Mir stinkt das zu sehr, um es selbst zu machen." Mit ihren Fingerspitzen strich sie vorsichtig an seinem Unterarm entlang, umging dabei großzügig die wunde Stelle, als sie den Franzbranntwein einmassierte. „Das fördert die Durchblutung." Ihre Daumen glitten an den Seiten seines Unterarms hinab zum Handgelenk. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen oder Schwindel? Seh- oder Sprachstörungen?"  
„Nein."  
„Da bin ich erleichtert. In der Regel können solche Missempfindungen wie Taubheit mit einem Schlaganfall einhergehen. Was die taube Stelle betrifft: Im Mungos gab es ähnliche Fälle. Patienten, denen großflächig Gewebe des Körpers nachgewachsen war, kämpften anfangs mit Taubheitsgefühlen. Das Gleiche wird bei dir aufgetreten sein. Morgen werde ich es aber genauer unter die Lupe nehmen." Sie knetete bereits seinen Handballen. „Ist es immer taub oder nur manchmal?"  
„Nicht immer, aber zu oft. Manchmal kribbelt es."  
„Kribbeln ist in deinem Fall gut", beteuerte sie. „Das bedeutet, dass das Gefühl langsam wiederkommt." Da hatte sie das Thema, ohne es zu wollen, doch angesprochen. Innig hoffte sie, dass er ihre Worte auf den Arm münzte. Severus äußerte sich jedoch gar nicht, blieb völlig still. Sein Blick war auf seine Hand gerichtet, deren Finger von ihr zaghaft gestreichelt wurden, so dass sie neugierig fragte: „Fühlst du noch immer nichts?"  
Wie in Zeitlupe schloss er seine Augen, das Gesicht vor lauter Gram verzogen, bevor er flüsterte: „Ganz im Gegenteil."  
Von seinen Worten besorgt wollte sie wissen: „Tut es weh?" Allein seine Mimik sprach Bände. „Was fühlst du?" Ihre Frage war unnötig, denn sie sah, wie ratlos er mit dem war, was der Trank in ihm ausgelöst hatte. „Möchtest du dich nicht hinlegen?"  
Severus' Bewegung, als er den Kopf schüttelte, war genauso schwach wie seine Stimme. „Dann wird es nur noch schlimmer."  
„Was wird schlimmer?" Langsam machte sie sich sorgen. „Severus, wenn du mir nicht genau sagst, was mit dir ist ..."  
„Ich lege mich hin", unterbracht er, um sie zu beruhigen oder ihr einen Gefallen zu erweisen, doch damit ließ sie sich nicht hinhalten.

Der schwere Stoff am Ärmel seines Nachthemdes rutschte von allein wieder hinunter. Wie ein betagter Mann, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, zog er bedächtig die Decke zurück und stieg ein. Bis zur Nasenspitze deckte er sich zu und schloss die Augen. Hermine verweilte noch einen Moment an seiner Seite und überlegte, ob sie die Rolle der Freundin übernehmen sollte, die an seinem Fußende sitzend über ihn wachen würde. Unerwartet sprang Harry aufs Bett und kuschelte sich am Fußende zusammen. Die Rolle hatte er ihr genommen, also wurde sie waghalsiger.

Hermine ging zurück ins Bad, nahm eine schnelle dusche und machte sich für die Nacht fertig. Mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet suchte sie erneut sein Zimmer auf und steuerte zielsicher auf das Bett zu. Severus fuhr zusammen, als er eine Bewegung auf der Matratze vernahm. Ungefragt legte sie sich neben ihn.

„Hermine?" Er rollte sich auf die Seite.  
„Schlaf weiter", riet sie ihm, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass er nicht ein Auge zugemacht haben konnte. Von Harry hingegen hörte man schon ein leises Pfeifen aus der Nase. Der Hund schlief.

Im schwachen Schein des zunehmenden Mondes glitzerten Severus' Augen. Er blickte sie an. Einige Minuten lang. Nicht mehr. Er betrachtete ihr Haar, das sich – sonst so widerspenstig – an ihren Hals schmiegte, an die Schulter und den Busen. Bei dem Anblick fühlte er einen Flügelschlag in seinem Herzen. Ein Gruß des Sekretärs. Unerwartet, aber von ihm willkommen griff sie nach seiner Hand, die neben dem Kopfkissen lag. So wäre er gern eingeschlafen: Mit seinem Gesicht dem ihren gegenüber ruhend, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Um den Hund nicht zu wecken, fragte Hermine ganz leise: „Tut es sehr weh?" Die Antwort war ein leichter Druck an ihrer Hand. „Wie ist das?" Sie konnte es sich nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen, wie es ihm gerade erging.  
„Es ist ..." Eine Weile suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, bis er sie gefunden hatte. „Meine Gedanken kommen nicht zur Ruhe. Ich erinnere mich an Dinge, an die ich schon oft zurückdenken musste, nur diesmal ..." Einer dieser Gedanken lenkte ihn ab und er verlor den Faden.  
Sie glaubte zu verstehen. „Du siehst alles in einem anderen Licht?"  
„Ja." Er seufzte leise. „Wie in einem Licht, dass ich nicht sehen kann."  
„Wie Schwarzlicht", sagte sie geistesabwesend.  
„Es sind die gleichen Erinnerungen, aber doch sind sie anders. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben."  
„Die Gedanken bedrücken dich?"  
Sie hörte ihn leise durchatmen. „Es ist, als hätte ich vor Jahren ein Buch gelesen und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass alles wahr ist."  
Hermine nahm ihre andere Hand und umfasste mit beiden die seine. „Du siehst deine Erinnerungen nicht mehr distanziert. Jetzt berühren sie dich." Ihr Kommentar passte optimal zu seinem Gefühlszustand. Er äußerte sich nicht. „Erzähl mir, an was du denkst?"

Severus kämpfte mit sich, versuchte schweigsam, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen. Nicht mehr sein Unterarm war verwundet, es war sein Inneres. Der Trank hatte sein Kernstück angeraut und empfindlich gemacht, damit neue Seelenteile an ihm haften bleiben konnten. Noch ein klägliches Seufzen.

„An früher", hauchte er als späte Antwort.  
Sie fühlte mit ihm. „Wenn ich dir nur helfen könnte ..."

Hermines Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie einen schwachen Schein unter der Bettwäsche bemerkte. Sie ließ seine Hand los und tastete im Dunkeln nach der Decke. An seinem Hals bekam sie den Stoff zu fassen. Langsam zog sie den leichten Stoff hinunter. An seinem Brustkorb machte sie die Quelle des Schimmers aus. Der Heiltrank, der ihn von einem Wesen hinüberwandeln sollte zum anderen, wirkte. Seine Seele war wie der Nachthimmel – nicht schwarz, aber finster und durchwachsen mit den Umrissen heller Wolken, hinter denen der Mond wartete, bis er hindurchbrechen konnte.

Voller Staunen blickte Severus an sich hinunter und griff nach dem fahlen Licht. Die Pflanzen hatten Hermines Erfindung in sich aufgenommen und die Fähigkeit, Magie sichtbar darzustellen, selbst noch als Zutat bewahrt. Der aktive Thymus zeichnete sich flimmernd ab. Wie eine Fackel flackerte das magische Licht hin und her, wurde größer und kleiner und spiegelte Severus' eigenes unruhiges Gemüt wider. Den Mund zu einem stummen Wort geformt betastete er das leuchtende Brustbein mit zitternder Hand. Das, was er damals nicht mit den Händen greifen konnte, als es sich nach seiner schrecklichsten Tat in Nichts auflöste, war endlich wieder da – zwar noch unvollständig, biegsam und zerbrechlich wie ein junger Bowtruckle, aber bereit zu wachsen.

„Vielleicht fühlst du dich besser, wenn du an das Heute denkst", legte ihm Hermine ans Herz. Ihre Hand fand die gleiche Stelle an seinem Körper, als sie nach seiner Hand griff, um mit ihm gemeinsam die Reise ins Traumland anzutreten. Dankbar wünschte er eine gute Nacht.

Sein letzter Gedanke, fernab von all den Scheußlichkeiten seines Lebens, war der an Hermine. Sie war alles andere als eine Schönwetterhexe, denn sie nahm nicht Reißaus, wenn das Leben ungemütlich wurde. Auf sie könnte er zählen, wenn der Funke, den Freunde entzündet hatten, in den nächsten Tagen zum schmerzenden Feuer werden würde. 


	211. Was das Leben verspricht

Hallo **ES**,

da bist du nicht die Einzige, die sprachlos ist. In diesem Kapitel wird man erfahren, wie Severus die Auswirkungen des Trankes empfindet.

Hi **Daniel**,

danke für die Review. Emotional wird es zwangsweise wegen des Heiltrankes bleiben, aber es gibt auch Neuigkeiten von Stringer und Fogg.

Hallo **Paule**,

ich lade ja nicht nur hier und habe die Erfahrung gemacht: Je größer eine FF-Plattform, desto weniger Feedback. Klingt komisch, ist aber so. Auf kleinen Seiten mit unter 2.000 Usern habe ich locker das doppelte an Rückmeldungen. Ich kann später gern mal eine Statistik veröffentlichen. Man kann die Zugriffszahlen anderer FFs ja nicht einsehen.  
Auf hpffa hat mir übrigens ein Leser geschrieben, er würde später die FF gern als Hörbuch einlesen. Er ist Off- und Werbesprecher von Beruf. Sollte das tatsächlich mal umgesetzt werden, dann sag ich dir (und allen anderen) Bescheid. :)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Träume konnten irritieren, wenn der Träumer eine angenehme Kindheit in einer intakten Familie vor dem geschlossenen Augenlid sah, die es so nie gegeben hatte. Sie konnten andererseits berühren, sobald man sich am fast vergessenen Grab der Mutter wiederfand und den eigenen Vater beim Weinen betrachtete, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Manch ein geträumter Moment sorgte für Belustigung, besonders wenn Lily die Hauptrolle spielte. Gewisse Dinge, die einem das Unterbewusstsein in bunten Bildern darstellte, stimmten zudem nachdenklich, wie die vorgegaukelte, konventionelle Zukunftsversion mit Frau, Haus und Hund. Ein geregeltes, ruhiges Leben war ihm immer fremd gewesen. Vielleicht war gerade das der Grund, warum er sich danach am meisten sehnte – nach Normalität.

In der Nacht, in der Severus den ersten der sieben Heiltränke eingenommen hatte, erlebte er die gesamte Gefühlspalette. Dreimal wachte er auf. Noch im Augenwinkel sah er die seltsamen Traumgebilde, die sich erst verflüchtigten, als er genauer hinschaute. Beruhigend war stets der Anblick von Hermine, die neben ihm im Bett lag und fest schlief. Sie holte ihn mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit in die Realität zurück, in das Heute. Jedes Mal lag sie anders da: auf der Seite, auf dem Bauch, zum Schluss auf der anderen Seite. Selbst im Schlaf war sie sehr lebendig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr offenbarte, dass in eineinhalb Stunden Hermines Wecker klingeln würde. Severus rollte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt schon aufgestanden. Heute aber benötigte er diese Zeit, um sich innerlich auf den Tag vorzubereiten. Der gestrige Abend hatte ihn bereits überwältigt. Lang zurückliegende Momente wurden unerwartet mit Gefühlen begleitet. Severus befürchtete, dass er während der gesamten Zeit, in der er die Tränke einnehmen musste, keine große Hilfe in der Apotheke sein würde. Schon gestern hatte er sich von Erinnerungen einnehmen lassen, hatte sich treiben lassen. Es war unmöglich gewesen, die Gedankengänge zu stoppen. Jeder kleine Moment, jede Situation, die nur flüchtig durch seinen Geist schweben wollte, wurde durch die wachsenden Arme der Seele festgehalten und emotional analysiert. Die meisten der Erinnerungen drehten sich – wie hätte es anders sein sollen – um Lily. Liebe, Eifersucht, Kummer – das waren die Gefühle, die überwogen. Selbst die schönen Erlebnisse mit ihr taten rückblickend weh, zogen doch alle den bitteren Geschmack der Trauer nach sich. Erst mit Hermine an seiner Seite wurden seine Gedanken auf aktuelle Geschehnisse gelenkt, auf die schöne Dinge und Momente, so dass er endlich einschlafen konnte.

Im Bett dösend ergründete er seinen momentanen Gefühlszustand. Noch immer bewegten ihn besonders die unangenehmen Erinnerungen, wenn auch nicht mehr so heftig wie gestern. Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sich anders fühlte – dass er überhaupt wieder fühlte und zwar ausnahmslos. Dieser Zustand hielt an. Es war nicht wie die goldene Magiekugel, die Harry ihm versehentlich gegen die Brust geschleudert hatte. Die Wirkung des Trankes war beständig und würde nicht verfliegen – ganz im Gegenteil. Mit jedem weiteren Trank würde er intensiver fühlen können, bis er wieder vollkommen war.

Lautlos und mit mehr Elan als er erwartet hatte schwang er sich aus dem Bett und suchte das Badezimmer auf. Zu seinem Erstaunen zeigte das Spiegelbild nicht die Veränderung, die er im Innern spürte, obwohl er sich so sicher gewesen war, dass jeder Mensch aus seinem Gesicht ablesen könnte, dass eine himmlische Wandlung in ihm vorging. Der Bäcker am Ende der Straße, bei dem er manchmal Frühstück besorgte, würde es genauso erkennen können wie Harry. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie jenes, das er damals hatte, wenn er von einem Treffen mit Voldemort zurückgekommen war. Ein Gefühl gleich der Angst, dass jede Person die Schandtaten aus seiner schuldvollen Mimik herauslesen könnte. Severus war anfangs zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass die Menschen ihn einfach zu sehr ignorierten, um ihn überhaupt einmal anzusehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hätte ihn verraten, da war er sich anfangs sicher gewesen. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es nie daran lag, dass seine Mitmenschen ihm nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten, um völlig blind gegenüber dem Verrat an ihnen zu sein. Das war es nicht gewesen. Es war die Tatsache, dass man einem Menschen bei bestem Willen nicht am Gesicht ablesen konnte, welche grausamen Geheimnisse er im Abgrund seiner Seele verbarg. Niemand sah ihm an, dass er einmal dem Mord an einem Muggel beiwohnen musste. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass jeder es sehen müsste, wo es sich schon angefühlt hatte, als würde sich sein schlechtes Gewissen in sein Gesicht einmeißeln. Furchen, die mit jeder neuen Gräueltat wuchsen und sich vertieften, sich wie ein Relief aus schlimmer Erfahrung und gelebtem Gram in sein Gesicht schnitzten und unweigerlich für jedermann zu sehen sein mussten.

Es war nie etwas zu sehen. Das Gesicht, das er nach außen zeigte, war eine Maske, mit der er die Schuld seiner Seele vertuschte.

Severus starrte in den Badezimmerspiegel und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Geht das wieder los', brummte er missgestimmt. Der junge Muggel, mit dem Bellatrix ihre Spielchen gespielt hatte: Das war einer dieser Gedanken, der ihn nicht loslassen wollte, den er um seiner Seele Willen reflektieren musste. Die Erinnerung an einen Augenblick, der sein Wesen geschwärzt hatte. Severus war wütend, weil er seit gestern ständig die Vergangenheit im Kopf nachspielte, er diesmal jedoch mit ganz neuen Empfindungen kämpfen musste. Manchen Situationen stand er keinesfalls mehr gleichgültig gegenüber, wie dem Schicksal von Neville, dessen Eltern im Mungos zu nichts anderem mehr fähig waren als sich dem Tagesplan der Krankenschwestern unterzuordnen. Wie konnte Neville so ein Leben ertragen? Wie ertrug Augusta Longbottom das Schicksal, ihren geistesabwesenden Sohn mehrmals wöchentlich zu besuchen? Früher hatte ihn nie interessiert, was andere Menschen fühlten, aber jetzt, nach diesem ersten Trank …

Schuld war von allen anderen das Gefühl, mit dem er am besten vertraut war. Das machte es keinesfalls leichter, mit ihr zu leben. Manchmal hatte Severus gehofft, irgendjemand – Minerva, Arthur oder sogar Moody – würde ihn durchschauen, würde alle begangenen Missetaten an seiner steifen Körperhaltung oder seinem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck ablesen. Doch keiner von ihnen stellte Fragen, keiner verdächtigte ihn. Erst Albus wusste, was wirklich in seinem Innersten vorging. Es war, als würde Albus direkt in ihn hineinsehen und bestens wissen, wie es um ihn stand. Ein einziger Blick vom Direktor schien so kraftvoll wie ein Legilimens. Schon vor dem Ewigen See kannte Albus beide Seite an ihm: die sichtbare und die unsichtbare.

„Verdammt", hauchte Severus und stützte sich auf dem Becken ab, weil ihm der Gedanke an Bellatrix' Verbrechen auf den Magen schlug. Sein Kopf hing vornüber. Severus nutzte eine seiner Okklumentik-Übungen, um den Geist zu leeren. Er wollte an nichts denken, nicht an die kleinste Kleinigkeit, denn sonst würde das Schuldempfinden ihn womöglich zerreißen.  
„Severus?" Eine weibliche Stimme an der Badezimmertür, gefolgt von einem zaghaften Klopfen. „Bist du da drin?" Innerlich seufzte er. Sie würde ihn ausquetschen und ihn mit der Frage löchern, wie es ihm heute Morgen ging. Die Türklinke wurde hinuntergedrückt, doch er hatte abgeschlossen. „Severus?" Hermine klang besorgt. „Severus, bitte ..." Er wollte nicht mit ihr über seine Gefühle sprechen. Solche Dinge lagen ihm nicht. Er würde sie nicht hereinlassen, egal wie sehr sie darauf pochte. Diesmal klang sie fordernd: „Severus, mach bitte auf, ich muss dringend auf die Toilette!"  
In Windeseile war er an der Tür und öffnete sie. „Hermine ..." Ihre braunen Augen strahlten eine große Vertrautheit aus. Ein neues Empfinden übermannte ihn. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich wohl.  
„Darf ich …?" Hermine trat von einem Bein aufs andere.  
„Oh, selbstverständlich." Galant öffnete er die Tür viel weiter und trat heraus. „Bitteschön."

In der Zeit, in der Hermine ihrer Morgentoilette nachging, kleidete er sich an und marschierte in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Eine Aufgabe, die er nicht unbedingt gern tat – er tat es eher aus Gewohnheit. Was mit Lebensmitteln zu tun hatte übernahm er, weil alles, was er zubereitete, ihm schmeckte. Sogar beim Frühstück gab es Dinge, die Hermine in den Sand setzte, selbst wenn es nur Rühreier waren wie die, die er gerade in die Pfanne schlug. Hermine konnte wie auf Kommando Milch überkochen lassen, Toast zu dunkel rösten und sie würzte allgemein viel zu sparsam. Einzig die Kategorie „heiße Getränke" überließ er freiwillig ihr, denn die Zubereitung von Kaffee und Tee lag ihr besser als ihm. Hermine hatte sich nie darüber beschwert, dass er sie nicht an den Herd ließ. Sie schien sogar froh darüber zu sein, weil sie sich nicht mehr täglich aufs Neue mit Missgeschicken lächerlich machte.

Das Geräusch einer Tür im oberen Stock holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Erschrocken blickte er auf seine rechte Hand, die den Salzstreuer wie wild über den Rühreiern auf und ab schüttelte. Abrupt hielt er mit der Bewegung inne und blickte starr auf das Frühstück in der Pfanne. Wie lange stand er hier schon und würzte das Gericht?

„Mmmh", hörte er an der Tür. Hermine schnupperte wie ein Hund und hatte sofort die Witterung aufgenommen. Langsam näherte sich dem Herd. „Ich hab Hunger. Was gibt es denn?" Ein Blick über seine Schulter. Buschige Haare an seiner Wange. „Eier!", stellte sie erfreut fest. Sie fand eine Gabel, um von dem Rührei zu kosten.  
„Hermine, nicht ..."  
Die Warnung kam zu spät. Hermine hatte den Happen längst im Mund und kaute. Sie verzog das Gesicht, hielt eine Hand vor den Mund und suchte derweil nach dem Abfalleimer. Wenige Sekunden später spuckte sie das Ei aus, nur um gleich darauf Severus mit lebendigem Glitzern und verschmitztem Lächeln anzusehen. „Vielleicht eine klitzekleine Prise zu viel Salz", scherzte sie, zeigte dabei mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen kleinen Abstand. „Oder ist das Ei gepökelt?"  
„Ich war wohl in Gedanken", murmelte er verlegen, nahm dabei die Pfanne und leerte sie über dem Mülleimer.  
„Weißt du, was man in der Muggelwelt sagt, wenn etwas versalzen ist?"  
„Zum Glück handelte es sich lediglich um Rührei und nicht um Suppe." Die Pfanne stellte er in den Abwasch. „Möchtest du noch Ei? Ansonsten gibt es Toast."  
Hermine verneinte und öffnete stattdessen den Vorratsschrank. „Severus? Dein Käse hier", sie deutete auf ein besonders kräftig riechendes Objekt, „ist von ganz allein ein Stockwerk tiefer gekrochen. Darf ich ihn wegwerfen?"  
Sofort war er bei ihr und musterte den Verdächtigen. „Nein, der ist jetzt richtig durch!"  
Als er den Teller mit dem verformten Käse herausnahm und auf den Tisch stellte, fragte sie schockiert: „Du willst den doch nicht etwa essen?"  
„Was soll ich denn sonst mit ihm anstellen? Tief schürfende Gespräche über die Kunst der Käserei fallen wohl aus." Severus stellte Toast, Butter und Marmelade auf den Tisch, während er ihrer Stimme lauschte.  
„Das ist eklig!", sagte sie belustigt.  
„Nein, da irrst du." Er deutete auf den Käseleib, der schon über den Tellerrand hinweggekrochen war. „Der ist jetzt reif und wird wunderbar schmecken. Sollte ich eines Tages Casu Marzu essen, dann darfst du den Käse – von mir aus auch mich – als eklig bezeichnen."  
Hermines Stirn schlug Falten. „Was bitteschön ist ...?"  
„Das möchtest du nicht wissen, Hermine", versicherte er ihr mit einem sanften Kopfschütteln, bevor er einseitig lächelte.

Das Frühstück verlief zu Severus' Erleichterung sehr entspannend. Sie unterhielten sich über alles und nichts. Ein direktes Gespräch über ihn und seinen Gefühlszustand wurde vermieden.

„Ich hab mir was überlegt, Severus." Gespannt blickte er von seinem Kaffee auf. Ihre Lippen stellten ein sanftes Lächeln zur Schau, das die ganze Zeit über nicht schwinden wollte. „Wir müssten über Umwege Sirius dazu kriegen, eine bestimmte Sache in den neuen Gesetzestexten unterzubringen. Ich bin der Meinung, das Verbot, mit Blut zu experimentieren, sollte für gewisse Forschungszwecke aufgehoben werden."  
„Was genau meinst du?"  
Hermine griff hinüber zum Toast. „Es ist doch ungerecht, für Vampire nicht nach einer annehmbaren Lösung für ihr Problem suchen zu dürfen. Werwölfe haben ihren Wolfsbanntrank. Vampire sollten die gleiche Chance bekommen. Natürlich darf man nicht wahllos mit Blut hantieren, dafür ist es einfach zu kraftvoll. Der Hauptbestandteil der Nahrung von Vampiren ist aber nun einmal Blut. Man kann es gar nicht vermeiden, damit zu forschen, wenn man ein Heilmittel finden möchte, nicht wahr?"  
„Und wieso soll gerade Black dabei helfen?"  
„Na, er kümmert sich doch um die Gesetzesänderungen. Das Augenmerk liegt dabei auf der Diskriminierung von Halb- und Mischwesen, die er im Gesetz beseitigen möchte. In meinen Augen werden Vampire diskriminiert, wenn man mit alten Verboten verhindert, dass ihr Durst eines Tages mit Sicherheit", sie nickte zu Severus hinüber, „durch die Forschungsergebnisse eines viel versprechenden Zaubertränkemeisters", sie zwinkerte ihm zu, „unterdrückt oder gar gestillt werden kann. Es reicht, wenn die Gesetze diesbezüglich etwas gelockert werden."  
„Ah, ich verstehe. Sobald es legal ist, Forschung mit Blut zu betreiben, gehe ich mit dem Trank an die Öffentlichkeit."  
„So dachte ich es mir. Auf diese Weise kann dir auch keiner zuvorkommen, es sei denn, andere haben auch seit Jahren illegal experimentiert."

Unterhaltungen mit ihr bereiteten ihm Freude – Freude, die er endlich auch spüren konnte. Ihre Überlegungen waren seinen eigenen Gedankengängen sehr ähnlich. Sie machte kluge Vorschläge, überdachte all ihre Worte. Hermine interessierte sich für seine Projekte.

Tagsüber blieb Hermine in der Apotheke, während Severus den Weg nach Hogwarts antrat. Den Unterricht ging er gelassen an. Die Schüler durften einen Aufsatz über ein Thema ihrer Wahl schreiben, mindestens dreißig Zentimeter Pergament verlangte er. Die Kinder verhielten sich ruhig und arbeiteten. Nur zwei der Jungen alberten still miteinander herum, was Severus aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Er schritt nicht ein, sondern beschäftigte sich zur Tarnung mit seinen Unterlagen, während er wieder einmal seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Aufhalten konnte er das unangemeldete Abdriften in die Vergangenheit sowieso nicht, also kämpfte er erst gar nicht dagegen an. Als er hier saß und seinen unkonzentrierten Blick über die ruhige Klasse schweifen ließ, dachte er zwangsweise an die eigene Schulzeit. Es fanden sich eine Menge wunderschöner Momente, die sich hier in diesem Klassenzimmer unter den weniger wachsamen Augen von Professor Slughorn abgespielt hatten. Lily und er an einem Kessel. Sie kicherte und machte Witzchen, flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr. Ihren warmen Atem spürte er noch heute und eine angenehme Gänsehaut formte sich auf seinen bedeckten Unterarmen.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war, gaben die Schüler ihre Aufsätze ab. Manch einer hatte mehr geschrieben als gefordert war, besonders die Schüler, die sich dank der freien Wahl mit ihrem Lieblingsthema befassen konnten, um durch einen guten Aufsatz die Gesamtnote in Zaubertränken aufzubessern. Sie verschwanden nach und nach leise aus dem Raum.

Per Zauberstab wischte Severus die Tafel, rückte die Stühle gerade und brachte die Pergamente der Schüler in sein privates Büro. Das Gefühl, das ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer übermannte, war genauso verwirrend wie die Träume, die ihn heute Nacht heimgesucht hatten. Hinter diesen steinernen Mauern waren so viele Dinge geschehen. Gespräche mit Albus drängten sich seinem Geist auf, die Trauer um Lily kam wie eine Welle des Unheils auf ihn zugerollt. Diese wieder aufwallenden Gefühle, denen er damals mit der Einnahme des Ewigen Sees entflohen war, trafen ihn so unerwartet, dass er sich erschrocken an die Wand drückte und den Atem anhielt. War der Schmerz in der Brust normal? Mit Herzflattern stürzte er hinüber zur Verbindungstür, die ins Labor führte. Furchtsam knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete tief durch, doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

Dieser Raum, das Labor – Brutstätte von bahnbrechenden Ideen und Aufenthaltsort während seiner Freizeit, aber auch Geburtsort des scheußlichsten Trankes, den die Zaubererwelt je entwickelt hatte. Die eine Stelle auf dem Boden. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus. Dort hatte er gelegen, als er seine Seele verstümmelte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich Gedanken um diesen schlimmsten Moment gemacht und dabei etwas empfunden, doch jetzt brachte der Heiltrank ihn dazu, seine Tat selbstkritisch zu beurteilen – vor allem aber, die Erinnerung an diesen finsteren Tag das erste Mal emotional zu durchleben. Er war Kritiker seines damaligen Verhaltens. Oh, wie falsch war es gewesen, sich mit dieser grausamen Tat der Seele zu berauben. Scham über diesen Fehler kam auf. Severus spürte rückwirkend seine eigene Feigheit, seine Angst vor einem Leben, das von der Trauer um Lily regiert wurde. Mitgenommen griff er sich an die Brust und wünschte die schlimmen Gefühle fort. Konzentrieren! Er musste seine Gedanken im Zaum halten. Verzweifelt suchte er nach etwas Schönem. Severus blickte sich um, zwang seinen aufgewühlten Geist zur Ruhe. Jeder Stuhl, das Bücherregal, der Arbeitstisch – alles hier drinnen war auch mit wohligen Erlebnissen verbunden. Mit Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der Hermine bei ihm ihre Ausbildung gemacht hatte. An diesem Gedanken hielt er so lange fest, bis er das seelische Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.

„Professor?" Die Stimme des jungen Schülers erschreckte Severus. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren.  
„Mr. Foster?" Seine eigene Stimme klang deutlich angeschlagen.  
„Sir", der junge Mann kam näher, „geht es Ihnen gut?" Ein besorgter Blick. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Professor?"  
„Nein", wollte Severus gelassen abwinken, doch das Wort kam ihm so gequält über die Lippen, dass Mr. Foster sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte und seinen Professor am Oberarm nahm.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch einen Moment ..."  
„Mr. Foster!" Es kostete Severus eine Menge Kraft, die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit wieder aufzusetzen. „Was haben Sie hier verloren?"  
„Sie, ähm", Gordian musterte seinen Lehrer skeptisch, bis er entschied, nicht anzumerken, wie blass er war. „Sir, Sie haben mich heute früh gebeten, Sie vor dem Mittagessen aufzusuchen."  
„Hab ich?" Verschwommen erinnerte er sich an die kurze Aufforderung, die von all den neu erlebten Momenten verdrängt wurde. „Ja, natürlich. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Severus führte den Schüler zurück in das Büro. Aus seiner Schreibtischschublade entnahm er ein Schreiben, das er dem künftigen Schulabgänger überreichte.  
„Für mich?" Zögernd nahm Gordian das Schriftstück in die Hand. Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er die Referenz in den Händen hielt, die der Professor ihm ursprünglich verweigert hatte, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Vielen Dank, Sir. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet! Damit stehen mir alle Türen offen."  
Severus fühlte sich – und das erstaunte ihn – durch diese Worte geschmeichelt. „Unfug, mit Ihren Noten stehen Ihnen auch ohne meine persönliche Empfehlung alle Türen offen."  
„Nicht alle, Sir, aber mit dem hier", er wedelte fröhlich mit der Referenz, „schon."  
„Sie haben sich in Ihrem jungen Alter schon sehr viele Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht, nicht wahr?"  
„Musste ich doch, Sir. Ich war noch keine acht Jahre alt, als nach Professor Dumbledores Tod der Krieg ausbrach. Niemand wusste, ob ich überhaupt eine Zukunft haben würde."  
„Dafür, dass Sie keine Zukunft vor Augen hatten, haben Sie eine Menge gelernt, Mr. Foster und das, obwohl alle Zaubererschulen geschlossen waren."  
Gordian nickte. „Hauptsächlich haben mich meine Eltern unterrichtet." Das erste Mal in diesem Schuljahr sprach der Slytherin so vertraut mit seinem Hauslehrer, wie es in den anderen drei Häusern gang und gäbe war. „Jede freie Minute haben sie genutzt, um mir Zaubersprüche beizubringen, die mir das Leben retten sollten. Es herrschte in unserer Familie weniger die Befürchtung, keine Zukunft zu haben. Es überwog die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten. Und auf diese Zeiten sollte ich vorbereitet sein."  
Severus bewunderte die Familie dieses Jungen. Anstatt sich zu verstecken oder sich gar aus lauter Angst Voldemort anzuschließen, hatten sie all ihre Kraft ins Überleben gesteckt, ohne dabei den Glauben an das Gute auf der Welt zu verlieren. „Ihre Eltern sind beneidenswert mutig."  
„Ja, das sind sie." Ein leiser Seufzer war zu vernehmen. „Und wir hatten eine Menge Glück."

Dieses Glück mochte bedeuten, dass sie einen Todesserüberfall überlebt hatten, für einen Augenblick dem Tod ins Auge blicken mussten. Severus wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. Stattdessen hielt er einen Smalltalk mit dem jungen Mann, der normalerweise erst in der fünften Klasse wäre, hätten seine Eltern ihn nicht so sehr aufs Leben vorbereitet. Das Gespräch überraschte Severus. Mit seinen Schülern sprach er selten über private Probleme. Früh hatte er den Slytherins eingebläut, bei Problemen mit Schülern der anderen Häuser selbst tätig zu werden und einen Besuch bei ihm nur als letzten Schritt in Betracht zu ziehen. Seine Schüler waren selbstständig. Sie kümmerten sich um ihre Probleme. Manchmal, so glaubte er heute, hatte er den Bogen überspannt. Die Schüler waren nicht einmal zu ihm gekommen, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre. Nicht einmal, wenn er sich auf seine Menschenkenntnis verließ und bei einem Schüler damit rechnete, bald um Hilfe gebeten zu werden, waren sie gekommen. Sie hätten zu ihm kommen müssen! Niemals hätte er einen Schüler, der wirklich Hilfe brauchte, verlacht und weggeschickt. Erst jetzt, so wenige Tage vor Ende des Schuljahres – wenige Tage noch, bevor sein neues Leben in der Apotheke beginnen würde – war sich Severus darüber bewusst geworden, dass es in einigen Situationen notwendig war, die Hilfe aus freien Stücken anzubieten, anstatt zu warten, bis jemand auf einen zukam. Die Schüler hatten aufgrund seines mürrischen Wesens die Messlatte für erwähnenswerte Probleme zu hoch gehängt. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich befürchtet, dass die Belanglosigkeit ihres Anliegens ihn verärgern würde.

Da war einmal ein Schüler, ein paar Jahre, bevor Harry in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, erinnerte sich Severus. Ein schmächtiger 16jähriger Slytherin. Eines Morgens im November fand man ihn auf dem untersten Absatz der Treppe zum Glockenturm. Auf den vereisten Stufen war er ausgerutscht, hatte sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen und lag stundenlang bewusstlos in der Kälte. Poppy hätte es richten können, wäre es in der Nacht nicht so kalt gewesen. Der Junge wurde schwer krank, stand trotz aller möglichen Heiltränke mit einem Bein im Grab. Soweit Severus sich entsinnen kann, hatten die Eltern ihn aus der Schule genommen. Damals wurde diese Sache offiziell als Unfall abgetan, doch einzig Severus ahnte, was der Schüler wirklich vorgehabt hatte. Die Seile im Glockenturm waren stabil. Severus hatte Anzeichen gesehen, hatte bemerkt, dass der Schüler eine Last auf sich geladen hatte, der er nicht standhalten konnte. Liebeskummer konnte besonders im Teenageralter eine große Bürde bedeuten. Severus hatte erwartet – fest damit gerechnet –, dass der Schüler sich ihm anvertrauen würde. Immerhin hatte er allen Schützlingen deutlich vermittelt, dass ein Gespräch mit ihm als letzte Problembehebung in Betracht gezogen werden konnte. Der verunfallte Schüler hatte jedoch einen anderen Weg für die Lösung all seiner Probleme eingeschlagen. Zum Glück war der Versuch durch die dünne Eisschicht auf den Stufen zum Glockenturm vereitelt worden.

Severus schreckte hoch, als ein Buch im Regal umkippte. Wie lange hatte er hier im leeren Klassenzimmer gestanden und über Dinge nachgedacht, die so viele Jahre zurücklagen? Keine Spur von Gordian. Der musste sich entfernt haben, als er bemerkte, dass sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht mehr ansprechbar war. Zum Glück war Gordian nicht mehr hier, dachte Severus erleichtert. Der würde sonst sicher an seiner Mimik ablesen, wie schmerzhafte der alte Selbstvorwurf war, den er sich wegen des zu Schaden gekommenen Jungen machte.

'Dieses Nachtrauern muss aufhören!', sagte Severus in Gedanken zu sich selbst, als er den Weg in die große Halle einschlug. Er würde es begrüßen, wenn solche Erinnerungen ihn nicht berühren würden. Andererseits zeigte ihm sein unerwartetes Mitleid, dass er unweigerlich auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

Vieles an der großen Halle erinnerte ihn auch an die schönen Gefühle, die er zum Glück ebenfalls zu spüren im Stande war. Hier hatte er die herrlichsten Weihnachtsfeste seines Lebens verbracht. Fernab von den angespannten Festen Zuhause, wo Vater viel zu schnell die Flasche Whisky leerte und sich betrunken auf die Couch legte, während Severus seine enttäuschenden Weihnachtsgeschenke öffnete. Dieses Stückchen heile Welt mit seinem verzauberten Dach machte die nüchternen Kindheitserinnerungen wieder wett. Hier war es hell, geräumig, gemütlich. Severus mochte die große Halle.

Während der Mittagspause saß er zwischen Harry und Remus. Das erste Mal bemerkte Severus, wie natürlich die beiden mit ihm umgingen. Das war ein völlig neues Gefühl. Echte Freunde bis auf Lily hatte er in seiner Kindheit und Jugend nicht gehabt. Nie gab es einen besten Freund, mit dem er mal über Männerangelegenheiten sprechen konnte. Remus bot ihm wie selbstverständlich ein Getränke an, und Harry reichte wortlos das Gemüse. Im Gegenzug gab er ungefragt die Sauciere an Remus weiter. Derweil fragte man ihn wie jeden Tag nach dem Wohlbefinden. Weil er die Verpflichtung verspürte, ehrlich zu antworten, rutschte ihm heraus: „Mir geht es gut. Allgemein sehe ich dem Genesungsprozess sehr positiv entgegen." Remus und Harry waren im ersten Moment um Worte verlegen. Nicht weil sie die Situation unangenehm fanden, sondern weil sie nicht wussten, ob sie Einzelheiten erfragen durften. Severus blickte zu seiner Rechten, wo er den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck von Remus bemerkte und darüber hinaus deuten konnte. Bei manchen Menschen konnte man offensichtlich doch am Gesicht ablesen, was in ihnen vorging. Die unverfälschten Gefühle stellte Remus ohne Scheu zur Schau. Er freute sich für ihn. Zu seiner Linken erwartete ihn ein breit grinsender Harry, dessen grüne Augen noch mehr glitzerten als der silberne Rand seiner runden Brille. Beide erfuhren heute morgen von Neville, dass die Zutaten, die sie gemeinsam gezogen hatten, bereits von Hermine geerntet und verarbeitet worden waren, doch keiner sprach es an.

Ein Gespräch mit Albus blieb heute zum Glück aus. Die Erinnerungen, die sein alter Freund in ihm wecken würde, könnten Severus mit Leichtigkeit in ein Häufchen Elend verwandeln.

Gegen 16 Uhr ging Severus zurück in die Apotheke. Wie jeden Tag hatte er Kisten mitgebracht, mit denen er nach und nach seine Habseligkeiten umsiedelte – von Hogwarts in die Winkelgasse, seinem neuen Zuhause. Das Bett gehörte ihm nicht. Albus hatte es gespendet, wie auch den Kleiderschrank und das Bücherregal, den Schreibtisch, die beiden Stühle und die kleine Kommode. Von Spinner's End war nichts mehr übrig geblieben, nachdem Todesser das Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten. Er besaß keine alten Erbstücke, nur das bisschen Hab und Gut, das er durch seine Beschäftigung in Hogwarts und dem daraus resultierenden Umzug in die Kerker in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Severus war unangenehm ergriffen, als er heute bemerkte, wie wenig Materielles er besaß, nicht einmal eigene Möbel. Sein Vermögen befand sich überwiegend in Gringotts. Es bestand aus seinem jahrelang gesparten Gehalt und dem Preisgeld für den erhaltenen Merlinorden. Trotz seiner finanziellen Beteiligung an der Apotheke besaß er noch genug Geld, um in ein neues Leben zu starten.

Hermine befand sich entweder im Verkaufsraum oder im Labor, er hatte noch nicht nachgesehen. Stattdessen ging er ins Erdgeschoss und suchte den kleinen Garten hinterm Haus auf. Ein kurzer Moment zum Luftholen, um sich nach diesem bewegenden Tag auf die Begegnung mit ihr vorzubereiten. Wenige Pflanzen zogen sie im Hinterhof selbst, andere mussten sie bestellen. In einer Ecke des hoch eingezäunten Gartens probierte Hermine den Dünger von Neville aus, um selbst ein Gefühl für die Wachstumsgeschwindigkeit zu bekommen. In der anderen Ecke sah Severus den hoch gewachsenen Baldrianstrauch, gleich darunter den Kater, den er Hermine zu Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Fellini war jetzt ganz offensichtlich geschlechtsreif geworden.

Schnurstracks marschierte Severus ins Labor, doch dort traf er sie nicht an. Vorsichtig lugte er in den Verkaufsraum. Bis auf Daphne und Hermine war niemand hier, kein Kunde.

„Hermine? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte er zaghaft.  
„Um was geht es denn?" Sie hatte ihn missverstanden und näherte sich ihm nicht, um unter vier Augen miteinander zu reden, sondern wartete darauf, bis er frei vor Daphne sein Anliegen vorbringen würde. „Nur raus damit", neckte sie ihn. Ihrem Wunsch kam er gern nach.  
„Die momentanen Aktivitäten deines Haustieres könnten unangenehme Folgen mit sich bringen, weshalb ich dir nahelegen möchte, besser mal nach ihm zu sehen."  
„Wieso, was macht er denn?"  
„Er, ähm ..." Beide blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an, so dass er sich einen Ruck gab und offen erklärte: „Dein Kater begattet Nachbars Katze."  
„Er …?" Eine Schrecksekunde. „Das kann er doch nicht machen!" Aufgescheucht stürmte sie zu Severus. „Wo ist er?"  
„Im Garten."

Severus folgte Hermine zum Hintereingang. Der Kater und seine Auserwählte waren noch da – und weiterhin rege bei der Sache. Die weiße Katze ließ sich genüsslich in den Nacken beißen. Fellini blickte seinem Frauchen in die Augen, hielt dabei mit seinen Beckenbewegungen jedoch nicht inne, während er seine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte.

„Herrje, die Weiße ist eine preisgekrönte, reinrassige Knieseldame!" Sie seufzte, deutete auf Fellini. „Und er ist nur ..."  
Severus unterbrach: „Er ist offensichtlich voll und ganz ihr Typ."  
„Aber", Hermine fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, „was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich werde Ärger bekommen. Der Besitzer von der Weißen wohnt vier Häuser weiter. Der wird sich über Nachwuchs von einem Mischling bestimmt nicht freuen."  
„Es ist unser Garten, Hermine. Deinen Kater trifft keine Schuld, sollte dieses Techtelmechtel Folgen haben."  
„Hast ja recht. Ich meinte aber, was soll ich jetzt machen?" Entgeistert betrachtete Hermine die beiden koitierenden Miniatur-Raubkatzen.  
Gelassen hob und senkte Severus einmal die Schultern und empfahl: „Ihn in Ruhe lassen." Er wandte sich bereits zum Gehen um. „Es ist immerhin sein erstes Mal", fügte er amüsiert hinzu, bevor er sich ins Labor begab.

Hermine ließ Fellini seinen Spaß und folgte Severus nach innen. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass sie ihn mit einer Umarmung grüßte und sich dann aus dem Staub machte, um wieder im Verkaufsraum tätig zu werden. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn wenigstens jetzt fragen würde, wie der Trank bei ihm wirkte. Er wusste, dass sie vor Neugierde fast platzte. Ihr Verhalten zeigte ihm, wie sehr sie ihn und seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten respektierte. Vielleicht würde er ihr im Laufe des Abends von seinen neu gelebten Erinnerungen erzählen.

Um 18 Uhr hatte Hermine die Apotheke geschlossen. Gegen halb zwölf war die Arbeit im Labor erledigt. Der zweite Trank war gebraut. Severus hätte bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit, ihn einzunehmen. Hermine ging nach oben und kam ihrer abendlichen Reinlichkeit nach. Sie schnappte sich danach den Becher mit dem zugeschraubten Deckel, die Flasche Franzbranntwein und auch ein Kästchen. Damit marschierte Hermine schnurstracks zu Severus' Zimmer und klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich schnell. Severus war noch vollständig angekleidet, während die magischen Stickereien der Knieselbabys auf ihrem Pyjama übermütig Purzelbäume schlugen.

„Oh", kommentierte Hermine den Status seiner Kleidung. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon bereit."  
Seine Stirn schlug Falten. „Bereit wofür?"  
„Ich sagte doch gestern, dass ich heute deinen Arm genauer untersuchen möchte."  
Severus musterte sie von oben bis unten. Dem Gesamtbild war ein gewisser Unterhaltungswert nicht abzusprechen. „Es ist erst kurz nach Mitternacht."  
„Na ja", druckste sie herum. „Ich dachte, du würdest heute wahrscheinlich früher schlafen gehen als sonst."

Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht wegen der Wirkung des Trankes angesprochen, doch sie machte deutlich, wie sie den Verlauf des Genesungsprozesses einschätzte. Sie war der Überzeugung, es würde ihn überanstrengen und müde machen.

„Ich habe noch keine Lust, mich schlafen zu legen", erwiderte er gelassen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie mit ihrer heilerischen Einschätzung falsch lag. Über ihre Fehleinschätzung freute sie sich, denn Hermine lächelte breit.  
„Das ist gut", beteuerte sie, wechselte das Thema von der Seele wieder zurück zur Gliedmaße. „Trotzdem möchte ich deinen Arm untersuchen. Ich möchte sehen, wie schnell die Nerven im neu gewachsenen Gewebe empfinden können." Sie hob die kleine Kiste mit ihm unbekannten Inhalt und schüttelte sie. „Das hier habe ich heute von einem Besuch bei meiner Mutter und ihrer besten Freundin mitgenommen."  
„Und was ist da drin?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben, bevor er die nicht ernst gemeinte Möglichkeit nannte: „Selbst gebackene Kekse mit einem absoluten Härtegrad von 120?"  
Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum, musste aber grinsen. „Ich höre wohl nicht recht? Ein absoluter Härtegrad von 120?" Sie dachte einen Moment nach und fand ein Beispiel. „Das ist der Härtegrad von Quarz!" Auch bei seinem einseitigen Lächeln blieb sie einigermaßen ernst. „Damit kann man Fensterscheiben einritzen."  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das könnte man mit Keksen auch, wenn sie nur hart genug sind und du – das weiß ich – kannst diese Voraussetzung mühelos erfüllen."  
„Frechheit", murmelte sie vorgetäuscht erbost. „Für diese Spitze backe ich dir zu Weihnachten ein Extra-Blech." Jetzt konnte sie ihre gute Laune nicht weiter verbergen und lachte drauf los, während sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte. „Nein, es sind keine Kekse. Die Freundin meiner Mutter – eine ehemalige Kommilitonin – hat nach ihrem Studium ihr Spezialgebiet weiter verfolgt."  
„Welches wäre?", fragte er nach.  
„Neurologie. Hier drin", sie klapperte mit dem Inhalt der Kiste, „befindet sich womöglich eine alt bewährte Heilmethode für die Taubheit in deinem Unterarm."  
„Ach ja? Um was handelt es sich?" Severus nahm neben ihr Platz und blickte auf das Kästchen. Hermine öffnete es und zeigte ihm den Inhalt, vor dem Severus zurückwich. Es waren viele, einzeln vergepackte Nadeln mit bunten Plastiksteckköpfen. „Und was hast du damit vor?"  
„Die Nervenbahnen anregen."  
Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wozu sie die Nadeln benötigte. „Wie soll das vonstatten gehen?"  
„Das nennt sich Akupunktur, Severus. Damit kann man unter anderem neurologische Störungen beheben."  
„Du willst mich damit stechen?", fragte er verdutzt nach.  
„Das war der Sinn der Sache. Bei Behandlungen von Schlaganfallpatienten wird das häufig eingesetzt, wenn gewisse Taubheiten auftreten."  
„Nicht mit mir, Hermine. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass sich der Arm allein regeneriert, sobald die Wunde vollständig verheilt ist."  
„Nein!", widersprach sie. „Wir machen Akupunktur!"  
„Warum bestehst du so darauf?"  
„Weil", sie nickte mit dem Kopf hin und her, „ich das heute über mich ergehen ließ. Ich hab es mir zeigen lassen. Sie hat mir vorgeführt, wie man sticht, an welchen Stellen und wie tief."  
Im ersten Moment blickte er sie irritiert an, bevor Schadenfreude über sein Gesicht huschte. „Du hast dir deinen Arm behandeln lassen, damit du es lernst?"  
„Beide ...", murmelte sie.  
„Entschuldige, das habe ich nicht verstanden."  
Sie grinste. „Beide Arme." Hermine zog die Ärmel des Schlafanzugs hoch, weshalb einige der gestickten Kniesel auf dem Rücken Schutz suchten. Man sah an ihren Unterarmen nur noch undeutlich leicht errötete Stellen. „Hier waren die Nadeln drin. Man sieht nicht mal mehr alle Einstiche."  
„Können wir die Nadeln bitte auf morgen verschieben?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll nach. Weil sie enttäuscht wirkte, schlug er vor: „Ich rechnete heute mit der gestrigen Behandlung."  
Hermine spitzte die Ohren. „Hat es denn gut getan?"  
„Ja, er wurde heiß und kalt, fing nach etwa dreißig Minuten an zu kribbeln."  
„Kribbeln ist fantastisch!", bestätigte sie voller Begeisterung. Bei ihr kribbelte es momentan auch, nur an anderen Stellen. „Ich sagte ja, es sorgt für eine gute Durchblutung. Dann machen wir nochmal das, wenn es hilft." Die Kiste stellte sie auf den Tisch, griff stattdessen zum Franzbranntwein.

Severus legte seinen Gehrock ab und öffnete die Knöpfe am Ärmel seines Hemdes. Er legte den Arm frei und setzte sich wieder neben sie. Hermine untersuchte seinen Arm zuerst gründlich. Die Wunde, die das dunkle Mal mit seinem Brand für eine Erneuerung vorbereitet hatte, war mit keinem medizinischen Fall vergleichbar. Phönixtränen schrieb man außergewöhnliche Heilkräfte zu, doch noch nie war bekannt geworden, wie sie bei großen Wunden wirkten. Konnten die Phönixtränen das Gewebe nicht nur nachwachsen lassen, sondern tatsächlich auch die feinen Nervenbahnen wieder korrekt miteinander verbinden? Es gab keine Berichte darüber, was auch der Grund für Hermines Befürchtung war, der Arm könnte gefühlsarm bleiben. Ihre Diagnosesprüche brachten keinerlei Erkenntnisse. Alles schien normal zu sein. Vielleicht mussten die neuen Nervenbahnen wirklich nur leicht stimuliert werden, zum Beispiel mit Wechselduschen des Unterarms oder eben mit einer einfachen Massage.

Den Zauberstab legte Hermine auf den Tisch, bevor sie zum Franzbranntwein griff. Der strenge Geruch von Kampfer trat aus und wurde noch intensiver, als sie die Flüssigkeit in den Händen warm rieb. Es brannte ein wenig in den Augen. Gleich darauf fühlte er die belebende Wirkung an seinem Unterarm, in den Hermine das Heilmittel einrieb.

„Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht, Severus." Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, wo sie fragen würde, vermutete er, und er ließ sie sprechen. „Über den Wolfsbanntrank." Sie bemerkte, wie er stutzte. „Es sind jeden Monat so viele Anmeldungen bei uns, dass ich annehmen muss, ganz Schottland fliegt hier ein, nur um bei uns den Trank einzunehmen."  
„War es nicht das, was du wolltest?"  
Sie blickte auf. „Nein, ich wollte den Trank für die Werwölfe nur angenehmer gestalten. Ich habe die Originalrezeptur mehrmals vor der Nase gehabt, und von Remus weiß ich aus erster Hand, wie grauenvoll dieser Trank schmeckt, wie er den Magen aufwühlt. Das hat mir leid getan. Ich wollte es ändern."  
„Dann war es also reine Herzensgüte?", scherzte er.  
„Na ja, ein bisschen verdienen wollte ich schon daran, aber wenn die uns weiterhin die Türen einrennen, werden wir uns bald auf den Wolfsbanntrank spezialisieren müssen und so eine berufliche Einschränkung lasse ich nicht zu." Sie ergriff seine Hand und massierte den Ballen mit kreisenden Bewegungen. „Deshalb dachte ich, wir könnten vielleicht Lizenzen verkaufen. Jeder, der nach meinem Rezept brauen will, muss mir eine kleine Gebühr zahlen. Nicht viel, nur ein paar Sickel pro Kunde. Die Gewinnspanne ist sowieso vom Ministerium vorbestimmt. Man bekommt nur elf Galleonen. Ein paar Sickel davon genügen mir völlig. Dann würde sich die Kundschaft auch wieder besser auf die Apotheken und Tränkemeister verteilen." Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine, obwohl der Franzbranntwein längst verflogen war.  
„So ähnlich", begann er mit vom erfrischenden Effekt des Kampfers ganz rauer Stimme, „ habe ich es mir mit dem Bluttrank vorgestellt. Er wird sich sicherlich, wie auch der Wolfsbanntrank, einer politischen Regel unterordnen müssen, aber er wird nichtsdestotrotz für viel Wirbel bei den Tränkemeistern sorgen."  
„Stimmt. Es ist eine großartige Erfindung von dir, aber sie wird dich nicht reich machen. Belby hatte auch nur jede Menge Ruhm geerntet, weil seine Erfindung zum Wohle der Gesellschaft war."  
„Ruhm öffnet einem Türen, Hermine. Belby profitierte sein gesamtes Leben lang von seinem bekannten Namen."  
„Ah, ich verstehe", sie tätschelte seine Hand, „du willst dir also erst einen Namen machen."  
„Natürlich! Wenn wir beide mit außergewöhnlichen Arbeiten Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, dann wird unser Geschäft explodieren. Du hast bereits mit dem Vanillegeschmack für Aufsehen gesorgt. So etwas muss man erst einmal erreichen."  
„Luna meinte damals schon, ich sollte mit meinen Stimmungsaufhellern an den Markt gehen. Sie hätten allen wunderbar geholfen."  
Severus ließ seine Finger kneten, während er sagte: „Die werden wir auch noch erfolgreich vermarkten sowie deinen Farbtrank und später vielleicht sogar den Trank", er blickte zu dem Becher mit dem Heiltrank, „den du für mich braust. Vielleicht kann man damit tatsächlich Menschen behandeln, die von einem Dementor geküsst wurden."  
Hermine blickte neugierig auf. „Dann heißt das, er wirkt bei dir?", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.  
Trotz der Erleichterung darüber, dass sie endlich gefragt hatte, fiel seine Antwort minimal aus, denn er erwiderte lediglich: „Bestens!"  
„Das freut mich, Severus. Ich habe schon Angst gehabt, etwas könnte schiefgegangen sein und dass alles umsonst gewesen wäre. Gibt es auch keine unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen?"  
Severus betrachtete verzückt, wie seine Hand von den ihren umfasst wurde. „Nebenwirkungen nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Ich ..." Er hatte das Bedürfnis, offen zu sprechen. „Meine Gedanken schweifen. Manchmal bemerke ich es nicht einmal. Ich bin unkonzentriert."  
Sie drückte seine Hand und scherzte: „Dann solltest du bis zum Ende der Einnahme besser keine Tränke mehr brauen. Wir wollen doch keinen Brauunfall provozieren."

Eine Viertelstunde lang hatte sie seinen Arm gestreichelt, massiert und geknetet. Der Franzbranntwein sollte besser nicht in die Augen kommen, deswegen entschloss sich Hermine, sich die Hände zu waschen. Zu Severus' Erstaunen kam sie danach zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

„Ich werde Draco fragen, wie ich das am besten anstellen kann", sagte Hermine entschlossen.  
„Von was redest du jetzt wieder?" Ihren Gedankengängen konnte er wegen der kleinen Pause nicht mehr folgen, bat daher um Aufklärung.  
„Wegen der Lizenzsache mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Draco verdient sich doch mit solchen Dienstleistungen was hinzu, nicht wahr? Er hilft bei finanziellen Fragen, berät einen und verlangt einen kleinen Obulus für seine cleveren Ideen, wie man aus Geld und Geschäft noch mehr macht."  
„Ja, Draco macht eine Menge. Pass auf, sonst möchte er noch in unser Geschäft einsteigen. Sein kleines Imperium beinhaltet mittlerweile die breite Palette von wirtschaftlicher Beratung, finanzieller Unterstützung für Jungunternehmer und die gewinnbringende Beteiligung an anderen Firmen." Ungefragt suchten seine Gedanken wieder nach Assoziationen zu vergangenem Momenten. „Er ist wie sein Vater."  
„Wer? Draco?"  
Severus lächelte. „Ja. Der gleiche Schlag Mensch."  
Schnaufend bemerkte Hermine: „Draco mag ich aber viel lieber als seinen Herrn Papa."  
„Geld hat den Malfoys stets viel bedeutet. Sie wussten schon immer, wie sie ihr Vermögen vergrößern können." Severus war von diese scheinbar vererbte Eigenschaft beeindruckt. „Draco hat allerdings zusätzlich den Weg der Uneigennützigkeit eingeschlagen. Das hat seinen Vater nie interessiert."  
„Das interessiert ihn auch heute nicht." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich werde mal mit Draco drüber reden. Womöglich findet sich am Samstag eine freie Minute."  
Severus stutzte. „Samstag?"  
„Jaaa", erwiderte sie lang gezogen. Er hatte es nicht vergessen, aber er kam im Moment nicht drauf. Mit einem Schmunzeln half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. „Du weißt schon, die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny. Dafür haben wir uns doch die neue Garderobe gekauft."  
„Ah, natürlich."  
„Die Portschlüssel sind heute übrigens gekommen. Es kommen Samstag früh noch ein paar Leute zu uns."  
„Was denn für Leute?", fragte er irritiert nach.  
„Das ist ein Sammelportschlüssel. Der wird erst aktiv, wenn alle Personen ihn berühren, für die er gemacht wurde. Wir benutzen ihn mit fünf anderen Personen: Fred, George, Verity, Remus und Tonks."  
„Hoffen wir, es wird keiner krank, sonst ist der Portschlüssel nicht mal mehr so viel wert wie der alte Schuh, aus dem man ihn gemacht hat." Severus gönnte sich ein halbseitiges Lächeln. „Gehe ich dann Recht in der Annahme, dass George Weasley noch ungebunden ist? Denn soweit ich weiß, ist die junge Dame namens Verity seit einigen Jahren die Lebensgefährtin seines Zwillingsbruders."  
„Wow!", machte Hermine erstaunt. „Das nenne ich Beobachtungsgabe. Aber du hast Recht. George kommt allein, weil er niemanden hat, den er mitbringen möchte." Sie grinste. „Er hätte eine Freundin fragen können, er kennt ja genug Leute. Den Gefallen hätten ihm einige gemacht, aber er wollte nicht nur mit einem Gefallen am Arm auf der Hochzeit aufkreuzen. Nicht dass noch jemand falsche Schlüsse zieht. Er ist Single und das sollen die anderen ruhig wissen. Er braucht keine Pseudo-Freundin zum Vorzeigen."  
Severus nickte zustimmend. „Diese Ansicht teile ich."

Im ersten Moment rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose, als sie Severus' Kommentar vernahm. Schon einige Male hatte sie ihn gebeten, sie auf eine Feier zu begleiten und jedes Mal hatte er zugesagt, wenn manchmal auch nur mit Ach und Krach. Wollte er ihr jetzt durch die Blume sagen, dass Schluss damit war? Dass sie Feiern in Zukunft nur noch getrennt besuchen würden, damit die Freunde keinen falschen Eindruck bekommen? Remus war längst der Meinung, Severus und sie wären zusammen. Selbst ihre Eltern ahnten, dass Severus mehr als nur ein Geschäftspartner für sie war, sonst hätte ihr Vater ihm nicht so zweideutige Fragen gestellt. Manch einer ging bereits fest davon aus, dass Severus und sie liiert wären. Viktor beispielsweise wollte während ihrer letzten Unterhaltung gar nicht wissen, ob, sondern wie lange sie schon zusammen waren. Aber nein, dachte Hermine, sie waren nicht nur nach außen hin ein Paar. Sie empfand zu viel, als dass es nur Freundschaft sein könnte. Ihm ging es nicht anders, aber er konnte es vielleicht nicht genau beurteilen. Möglicherweise verwirrten ihn die ganzen Erinnerungen, die plötzlich mit Gefühlen verbunden waren. Sie hoffte nicht, dass er sich erst jetzt über seine wahren Emotionen klar wurde und in Hermine höchstens eine Freundin sah. Hermine wusste, sie war mehr als das.

„Das heißt dann, wir schlagen am Samstag wie üblich Hand an Hand auf der Hochzeit auf?" Damit hatte sie eindeutig offenbart, dass sie für viel mehr in ihrer Beziehung bereit war. Sie wollte sich offen eingestehen, dass sie nicht mehr nur aufgrund von Gerüchten ein Paar darstellten, sondern aus freien Stücken. Lange blickte Severus ihr in die Augen. Er ließ sich Zeit, weil von seiner Antwort so viel abhing. Am Ende kam er gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. Seine Geste sprach stattdessen Bände, als er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte und sie mit dem Daumen streichelte. Hermine freute sich über diese positive Äußerung, die mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Sie legte ihre Hand über seine. „Ich bin müde. Ich leg mich hin."  
Weil sie nicht zur Tür ging, sondern sie sich seinem Bett näherte, fragte verdutzt: „Hier?"  
Gelassen drehte sie sich um. „Ich dachte, wir könnten wie gestern … Na ja, nebeneinander eben. Nur für den Fall, dass etwas Unerwartetes passiert." Seine leicht gehobene Augenbraue nannte sie schelmisch eine Lügnerin, was sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann gehe ich zu mir rüber."  
Severus verneinte wortlos, nickte zum Bett hinüber und scherzte: „Nur zu, ich zähle auf deine ausgeprägte Tugendhaftigkeit."  
Ein Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, als sie schäkerte: „Vertrau mir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht einfach blind, Severus."  
„Das tu ich nicht. Ich weiß sehr genau, wie ich deine Worte deuten darf und darüber bin ich froh."

Severus nahm den Heiltrank ein, den Hermine auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Gleich darauf ging er ins Badezimmer, während Hermine „ihre Seite" des Bettes bestieg. Sie war aufgeregt. Ihr Herz pochte hinauf bis zur Kehle. Einen genauen Grund dafür gab es nicht. Es würde eine ganz normale Nacht werden, genau wie gestern. Vielleicht war die knappe Bestätigung seinerseits, dass auch er dazu bereit war, die Beziehung vor der Öffentlichkeit nicht weiter zu verheimlichen, die Ursache für die Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Einige Freunde würden sicherlich aus allen Wolken fallen, wie Ron oder Angelina. Harry wäre im ersten Moment vielleicht ein wenig überrascht, würde sich damit aber schnell mit der neuen Situation abfinden. Remus und Luna würden ihnen beiden dazu gratulieren, dass sie endlich selbst dahinter gekommen waren, und Neville war auch nicht blind. Leute wie Takeda hingegen würde so eine Bekanntmachung nicht ein bisschen überraschen. Fast alle Gäste der Körperschaft hatten Hermine und Severus als Paar wahrgenommen.

Als Severus ins Bett kam, war Hermine noch immer hellwach. Nach Schlafen war ihr offenbar noch nicht, denn sobald er sich neben sie gelegt das Licht gelöscht hatte, grüßte sie ihn mit dem Beginn einer neuen Unterhaltung.

„Severus, meinst du, wir können uns später auf geschäftlicher Basis mit Neville einigen? Ich möchte gern Zutaten von ihm kaufen, wenn er mit seiner Ausbildung fertig ist und sich selbstständig macht. Bei ihm weiß ich hundertprozentig, dass er mit Herz bei der Sache ist und die Pflanzen Qualität haben werden."  
„Warum nicht? Auf diese Weise wird auch er von einer Zusammenarbeit profitieren. Wenn herauskommt, dass wir uns exklusiv von ihm beliefern lassen, werden auch andere seine Produkte zu schätzen wissen. Und später, wenn sich alles ein wenig gelegt hat ..." Er nannte Beispiele. „Wenn wir nicht mehr bei Vollmond überfüllt sind, wenn wir genug Geld verdienen, dann kümmern wir uns um weitere Forschungsprojekte." Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entwicht ihm, als er sich die Zukunft so lebhaft und ganz nach seinen Wünschen ausmalte. „Wir könnten zum Beispiel studieren, was für Erinnerungen der verstorbene Alchimist zurückgelassen hat."  
„Was für ein …?" Es dämmerte ihr. „Ah, die Erinnerungen, die Harry uns geschenkt hat. Wie kommst du jetzt auf die?"  
„Bevor ich mit dem Stein der Weisen gearbeitet habe, habe ich einen Blick in jede einzelne Erinnerung geworfen. Es gibt eine Menge guter Denkansätze, die mit unserem vereinten Wissen bestimmt vervollständigt werden könnten."  
Hermine war still geworden, als wäre sie – wie Severus – an eine besondere Erinnerung geraten, die sie vollkommen einnehmen wollte. Unerwartet flüsterte sie: „Ich frage mich, was er damit vor hat."  
„Wer hat mit was etwas vor?"  
„Ich meine Harry mit dem Elixier. Warum wollte er es? Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken."  
Sie hörte Severus belustigt schnaufen. „Solche Übermächtigkeiten wie das Elixier des Lebens kann man getrost in Harrys Hände legen. Auch eine orientalische Öllampe, die einen Dschinn beherbergt und somit unvorstellbare Macht verleiht, ist bei ihm genauso sicher wie wertvolle Schätze. Harry kann nicht verführt werden", behauptete Severus.  
„Ginny ist da aber anderer Meinung", konterte Hermine kichernd.  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Die Dunklen Künste beißen sich an ihm die Zähne aus. Harry kann nicht von der schwarzen Magie verführt werden."  
„Und deswegen ist es dir egal, was er damit anstellt, weil du weißt, dass Harry ein guter Mensch ist."  
„Das ist ..." Ihren Satz nahm er in Gedanken auseinander. „Das hört sich an wie ein Zitat aus einem billigen Groschenroman, aber ja, im Prinzip ist es so. Ich befürchte nicht, dass Harry Unfug damit anstellt. Hätte ich auch nur geringste Zweifel gehabt, hätte ich ihm diese Bitte abgeschlagen."  
„Du vertraust ihm", brachte sie es auf den Punkt.  
„Es ist an der Zeit ...", er stockte. „Nach all den Jahren kann ich ihm ein wenig von dem Vertrauen zurückgeben, das er mir entgegengebracht hat."

Unerwartet rutschte Hermine an ihn heran. Ihre Finger suchten nach seiner Hand. Sie ergriff seine linke und zog sie in die Mitte des Bettes. Ihre Beine berührten versehentlich seinen Oberschenkel.

„So viel zu deiner Tugendhaftigkeit", scherzte er mit vorgespielt enttäuschter Stimme.  
Sie verharmloste ihr Verhalten. „Ach, ich wollte doch nur sehen, wie es dem Arm geht. Spürst du was?"  
Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über die Oberseite des Unterarms. Gänsehaut formte sich, die sogar Hermine fühlen konnte. „Ja", hauchte er als Antwort. „Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht immer taub. Deine Behandlung wirkt Wunder."  
Er sah ihre Zähne im Mondlicht glänzen, was ihm vor Augen hielt, dass sie breit lächeln musste. „Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte." Sie drückte seine Hand und schloss die Augen.

Vor dem Einschlafen dachte Hermine über ihre Zukunft nach. An ihre Arbeit als Tränkemeisterin und ihr Leben mit Severus. Ihm kamen die gleichen Gedanken. Doch nicht nur Hermine und Severus waren in der stillen Zeit des Übergangs vom Wachen zum Schlafen mit Wunschträumen beschäftigt.

Harry und Ginny teilten den Wunsch nach einem erfüllten Leben. Einer sportlichen Karriere bei Eintracht Pfützensee schien nichts mehr im Weg zu stehen. Ginny würde an der Seite ihres Bruders Quidditch spielen. Harry hingegen war noch uneins mit sich selbst. Er liebte Hogwarts. Es war sein Zuhause, aber alle Kinder werden einmal flügge – auch er. Die Kataloge der Immobilienmakler machten Lust auf mehr. Ein Haus mit einem Wassergrundstück war Harry ins Auge gefallen. Das Gebäude selbst war extrem renovierungsbedürftig, weshalb es seit Jahren leer stand. Nach der Hochzeit, das nahm er sich fest vor, würde er mit Ginny über ein eigenes Haus sprechen und über seine Idee, mit ganz jungen Kindern arbeiten zu wollen.

In dieser Nacht hatte sich Maries Wunschtraum, eine Anstellung im Gorsemoor-Sanatorium zu bekommen, in einen Alptraum verwandelt. Sie träumte von einem grauenvoll verlaufenden Vorstellungsgespräch mit vielen Patzern. Nacheinander waren ihr Fehler unterlaufen, Tollpatschigkeiten und böse Versprecher.

Nicht schweißgebadet, dafür aber mit rasendem Puls wachte Marie auf. Dies war einer von den Tagen, bei denen man von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn die Toilettenspülung heute ihren Geist aufgeben würde oder ein Vogel im Vorbeiflug sein Geschäft auf ihrem Kopf verrichten würde. Marie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl für heute. Trotzdem machte sie sich fertig, um bei Mrs. Gorsemoor vorzusprechen.

Umrandet von Mischwäldern war das magische Sanatorium vor neugierigen Blicken gut geschützt. Muggelabwehrzauber taten ihr Übriges. Marie hatte die Apparation gewählt, damit ihr Albtraum nicht wahr werden und sie unbeholfen aus dem Kamin stolpern würde. Die Umgebung war ein Traum. Ein Sanatorium im Grünen. Das Gebäude war gut in Schuss, auch wenn hier und da etwas ausgebessert werden könnte. Am Empfang begrüßte man sie herzlich und erklärte ihr den Weg zum Büro der Leiterin. Auf ihrem Weg traf Marie bereits auf Professoren, Auszubildende und Patienten und jeder hatte ein Lächeln für sie übrig.

„Mrs. Amabilis?", fragte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme, als Marie gerade an die Bürotür klopfen wollte.  
Marie drehte sich um. Das Gesicht der Leiterin Adina von Gorsemoor war schon einige Male durch die Presse gegangen. „Miss", verbesserte Marie freundlich und hielt ihr Hand entgegen, die gleich ergriffen wurde.  
„Treten Sie doch bitte ein." Im Büro bot Mrs. Gorsemoor ihr einen Stuhl an. „Die Bewerbungsunterlagen, die Sie mir zukommen ließen, habe ich mit Interesse gelesen. Was mich jedoch wundert ist das fehlende Abschlusszeugnis vom Mungos. Dort waren sie immerhin die längste Zeit beschäftigt."  
Verlegen strich sich Marie mit einer Handfläche über ihren Arm. „Das liegt daran, dass Professor Puddle mir trotz mehrmaliger Aufforderung noch keines ausgestellt hat."  
„Hat er nicht?" Marie schüttelte beschämt den Kopf, weshalb Mrs. Gorsemoor nachhakte. „Hatten Sie Probleme mit ihm?"  
Das war eine Fangfrage, wusste Marie. Man sollte niemals über seinen vorherigen Arbeitgeber schlecht sprechen. „Es gab am Ende eine kleine Auseinandersetzung."  
„Eine kleine?", fragte die abgebrühte, dennoch elegante Sanatoriumsleiterin nach. „Ich kenne Professor Puddle. Er ist in der Regel ein zuversichtlicher Mann."  
„Ich habe mich wohl unbeliebt gemacht." Maries Albtraum wollte sich offenbar für dieses Vorstellungsgespräch manifestieren. Es lief schlecht.  
„Erzählen Sie mir ein wenig über sich, Miss Amabilis."

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie nicht über Professor Puddle sprechen musste, erzählte Marie von ihrer Arbeit, von ihren Vorlieben und Fähigkeiten und natürlich von ihrem Traum, die Heilerausbildung zu bestehen. Sie beeindruckte mit ihrem Fachwissen, das sie sich durch entsprechende Literatur selbst angeeignet hatte.

„Darf ich fragen", begann Mrs. Gorsemoor vorsichtig, „wie Ihr Verhältnis zu Mr. Malfoy ist?"  
„Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Marie nach. Nachdem ihr Gegenüber genickt hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Er war für etwa ein Jahr mein Patient."  
Diese Antwort stellte Mrs. Gorsemoor nicht zufrieden. „Inwiefern hat sich diese Beziehung gefestigt?"  
Marie wusste nicht, was die potenzielle Arbeitgeberin hören wollte und erwiderte daher: „Wir hatten unsere Höhen und Tiefen. Es war nicht immer leicht mit ihm."  
„Ich meinte eher ..." Mrs. Gorsemoor verbat sich selbst den Mund, womit sie unbewusst Maries Neugierde weckte.  
„Mrs. Gorsemoor? Fragen Sie mich einfach! Frei von der Leber weg", ermutigte Marie die Frau.  
„Gut, ich will ehrlich sein: Sind Sie Mr. Malfoys Geliebte?"  
„Was?" Marie riss die Augen weit auf, begann dann zu lachen. „Bei Merlin, nein! Er ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Außerdem", ein flüchtiger Gedanke an Sid, „habe ich einen Freund."  
Mrs. Gorsemoor fiel sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen. „Das beruhigt mich ungemein. Wissen Sie, wir hatten hier schon während des Krieges Probleme mit Intrigen und Machtspielchen und ich möchte verhindern, dass das wieder anfängt." Mit einem Blick wollte Mrs. Gorsemoor versichern, dass ihre Frage nicht böse gemeint war. „Dann will Mr. Malfoy Ihnen aus reiner Dankbarkeit die Ausbildung finanzieren?"  
Marie hob und senkte die Schultern. „Es hörte sich so an, als ich neulich beim Abendessen mit seiner Familie zusammen war. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich mir gegenüber verpflichtet."  
„Nun, solang Mr. Malfoy mir nicht in meine Geschäftsführung reinreden möchte, ist mir herzlich egal, wer hier wem unter die Arme greift." Deutlich konnte man heraushören, dass Mrs. Gorsemoor wenig von den Malfoys hielt. „Das bringt mich auf einen anderen Punkt, den ich ansprechen möchte. Wir bieten nämlich für unsere Mitarbeiter Behandlungsmöglichkeiten an. Wie sieht es mit magischen Erbschäden in Ihrer Familie aus?"  
„Erbschäden? Wir haben nie welche gehabt. Ich dachte eigentlich, nur Reinblüter könnten damit Probleme bekomme."  
Mrs. Gorsemoor stutzte. „Ja, sind Sie denn nicht reinblütig?"  
„Nein, Madam." Irgendetwas arbeitete im Kopf von Adina von Gorsemoor, so dass sich Marie nicht verkneifen konnte, sarkastisch anzumerken: „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass das eine Voraussetzung für den Job wäre."  
„Was?" Adina war aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Oh, nein! Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Dann sind Sie halbblütig oder muggelgeboren?"  
„Halbblütig", erwiderte Marie knapp. Wenn es darauf hinausgehen sollte, dass man viel Wert auf Reinblütigkeit legen würde, wollte Marie hier nicht arbeiten. „Warum haben Sie angenommen, ich wäre reinblütig?"  
„Weil … Na ja, Mr. Malfoy tritt als Ihr Gönner in Erscheinung. Ich hätte nie gedacht ..." Ein leichtes Zögern. „Weiß Mr. Malfoy das?"  
„Dass ich halbblütig bin? Ja, das weiß er. Das war einer der Momente, den ich als 'Tief' bezeichnen möchte. Es war ein sehr angespannter Augenblick gewesen, als ich es ihm offenbarte. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass meine Mutter ein Muggel ist." Plötzlich konnte Marie dem Gedankengang von Mrs. Gorsemoor folgen. „Oh, Sie dachten, ich wäre reinblütig, weil Mr. Malfoy für seine rassistische Einstellung bekannt ist."  
„So in etwa, ja. Seine Ansichten sind bekannt, daher bin ich überrascht, dass er Sie unterstützt, Miss Amabilis." Murmelnd fügte sie hinzu: „So kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen." Ein paar Pergamente aus den Bewerbungsunterlagen wurden überflogen. „Also, warum sagten Sie hatte Professor Puddle Ihnen noch kein Zeugnis ausgestellt."  
Innerlich stöhnte Marie auf. „Er hasst mich." Das war deutlich, dachte sie. So deutlich, dass Mrs. Gorsemoor die Neugier ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Ich gebe zu: Ich habe meine Kompetenzen überschritten und Heilmittel bei einem Patienten angewandt, die ich nicht hätte benutzen dürfen."  
Mrs. Gorsemoor lehnte sich zurück und machte sich für eine längere Geschichte bereit, die sie liebend gern hören wollte. „Fahren Sie fort."  
„Mr. Malfoy war gerade bei mir als … Sie haben bestimmt davon gehört, dass die Todesser ein, ähm, kleines Problem mit dem Mal von Voldemort hatten." Mrs. Gorsemoor nickte, also erzählte Marie weiter: „Er war gerade bei mir, als es passierte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Wunde tödlich sein würde, sollte man sie nicht umgehend behandeln und da griff ich zur Murtlap-Essenz und anschließend zu den Phönixtränen und probierte deren Wirkung an der Wunde aus."  
„Dann stammt diese Behandlungsmethode von Ihnen?" Marie nickte bescheiden. „Hut ab, Mrs. Amabilis! Auch in meinem Haus gab es zwei Fälle. Ohne die Information aus dem Mungos hätte ich die beiden nicht retten können. Es klang allerdings so, als wäre es Professor Puddles Idee gewesen."  
Angewidert verzog Marie den Mund. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Ach, was soll's. Ich habe mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun. Er hat mich dafür bestraft, mich als Heilerin aufgespielt zu haben. In seiner Beurteilung über mein Handeln hat er nicht mit einbezogen, dass ich damit das Leben eines Patienten retten konnte."  
„Mit der Einstellung, dass das Leben eines Patienten gewichtiger ist als die eigene Karriere, passen Sie hier wunderbar rein, Miss Amabilis." Ein freundliches Lächeln folgte den netten Worten. „Welches Gebiet interessiert Sie besonders? Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde?"  
Lange musste Marie nicht überlegen. „Fluchschäden! Damit habe ich mich schon als Kind beschäftigt. War immer ein Steckenpferd von mir."  
„Sie wissen, dass Sie neben Ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin auch gleichzeitig eine der Fachrichtungen studieren können?"  
„Das kostet aber extra, oder?", fragte Marie unsicher nach.  
Mrs. Gorsemoor zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und grinste. „Solange Mr. Malfoy dafür aufkommt, müssen Sie sich doch keine Gedanken machen." Die Direktorin des Sanatoriums reichte einige Pergamente an Marie weiter. „Ihr Vertrag. Lesen Sie ihn in Ruhe. Ich hoffe auf eine Zusammenarbeit."  
Irritiert über die fast schon schnelle Zusage wollte Marie wissen: „Und das, obwohl ich vom Mungos noch kein Zeugnis habe?"  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich Professor Puddle kenne." Adina zwinkerte Marie zu. „Er ist zuverlässig, wie ich schon sagte, aber er ist auch ein arroganter Volldepp."

Die beiden Damen lachten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mrs. Gorsemoor mit Professor Puddle zusammen in Hogwarts war. Sie kannte seinen launischen Charakter, der meist zum Fiesling tendierte. Es folgte ein angenehmer Plausch über Merlin und die Welt. Der Albtraum hatte sich für Marie zum Glück nicht bewahrheitet. Mit dem Vertrag in der Hand, den sie nur noch unterzeichnen musste, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Sid, mit dem sie zum Mittagessen verabredet war. Ihm lag viel daran, den Vertrag zu lesen, bevor sie ihn unterschreiben würde. Diesmal besuchte er sie in ihrer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse.

In der Seitenstraße neben Flourish und Blotts lag nicht weit entfernt das Gasthaus „Der Gehängte". Die Nokturngasse war schon eine üble Gegend, stellte aber lediglich die Verbindungsstraße zu noch viel zwielichtigeren Gegenden dar. Foggs Ziel war das Gasthaus. Er kam gerade vom Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt, bei dem er sich informiert hatte, ob sich ein Zaubertränkemeister weigern darf, den Wolfsbanntrank an einen bestimmten Kunden zu verkaufen. Die Antwort war nicht eindeutig, ließ aber subtil verlauten, dass sich ein Tränkemeister strafbar machen würde, sollte er in Notfällen einem Werwolf den Trank verweigern. Das wäre eine mutwillige Gefährdung der Öffentlichkeit und würde mit dem Entzug der Tränkemeisterlizenz und einer saftigen Geldstrafe enden. Das bedeutete wiederum, dass die Granger-Apotheke ihn nicht abweisen dürfte, selbst wenn ihm gegenüber ein Hausverbot ausgesprochen worden war – und das hatte Miss Granger getan, dachte Fogg. Es lag ihm fern, den Wolfsbanntrank von ihr zu erzwingen, aber für den Fall, dass er in der Gegend keinen anderen Tränkemeister finden würde, hielt er sich diese Option offen. Die Neuigkeit wollte er unbedingt Stringer mitteilen, doch der war sehr wahrscheinlich noch im Mungos. Erst gestern hatte sein übel riechender Freund wegen des Fluchs eine Voruntersuchung über sich ergehen lassen. Heute wollte man bereits mit der Behandlung beginne. Fogg konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es in Zukunft sein würde, wenn Stringer mal nicht diesen ätzenden Buttersäuregeruch verströmte.

Zum Mittagessen hatte Fogg zwei gebratene halbe Hähnchen besorgt – wohl bemerkt gekauft und nicht gestohlen. Bis zur Rückkehr seines Freundes würde er sie mit einem Zauber warmhalten. Einer der wenigen Sprüche, die er von seiner Gattin gelernt hatte. Seine Frau nebst der Schwiegereltern würde er, sobald die neuen Gesetze in Kraft treten, aus seinem Haus werfen. Es gehörte ihm. Es war sein Vermögen, das die Familie ihm gestohlen hatte, nur weil er unter dem Fluch litt. Die Gesichter der drei konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Alle drei wären schockiert über seine unerwartete Herzlosigkeit. Die sollten sich an die eigene Nase fassen, dachte Fogg wütend, als er die Tür des gemieteten Zimmers öffnete.

Frische Luft wehte ihm entgegen, was dank seines verfluchten Freundes Seltenheitswert besaß, besonders wenn die Fenster geschlossen waren. Die Informationsbroschüren des Werwolf-Unterstützungsamtes legte er zunächst auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür ab, damit er sich den Umhang ausziehen konnte. Die Wartezeit im Ministerium war lang gewesen, der Weg zu einer Toilette noch länger, so dass er seine Blase an ihre Grenzen brachte, denn die Wartenummer wollte er auf keinen Fall verlieren. Die eigene Toilette war sein nächster Halt. Zielstrebig eile er zur Badezimmertür und riss sie auf, nur um wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehenzubleiben und auf Stringer zu blicken. Der hatte es sich mit der neusten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf der Toilettenschüssel gemütlich gemacht, um erst die reißerischen Artikel zu lesen, bevor er die Journalisten dieses Revolverblattes auf seine ganz eigentümliche Art und Weise ehrte: Er riss ein großes Stück schriftstellerischer Tätigkeit ab und wischte sich damit den Allerwertesten.

„Das kann hier noch einen Moment dauern", versuchte Stringer so gelassen wie nur möglich zu vermitteln. Peinliche Situationen wie diese waren der Tod jeder Kommunikation – und vor allem jeder Coolness.  
„Tut mir echt leid." Verlegen blickte Fogg auf die abgeplatzten Fliesen am Boden. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du schon zurück bist." Dann dämmerte Fogg, warum ihm dieses Detail entgangen war. Kein beißender Geruch! Er blickte seinem Freund erwartungsvoll in die Augen. „Die Heiler haben es geschafft, oder? Ich rieche nichts mehr!" Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor ihm sein Fehler eine intensive Geruchsuntermalung von Stringers derzeitiger Tätigkeit bescherte.  
„Hey", drängte Stringer, „ich hab gesagt, das dauert hier noch einen Moment. Selbst wenn ich von dem Stinkefluch befreit bin, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich alle Dinge im Leben komplett geruchslos verrichten kann. Also, wenn du bitte die Tür ..."

Das Wort „Entschuldigung" hörte man am Ende nur noch gedämpft, weil Fogg die Badezimmertür längst hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Natürlich war es unangenehm, seinen besten Freund auf dem Klo zu überraschen, aber solche Dinge geschahen einfach und man musste damit leben, dachte Fogg, als er die öffentliche Toilette des Gasthauses aufsuchte, um seiner Blase Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Zurück im Zimmer richtete er die halben Hähnchen auf Tellern an. Möglicherweise litt Stringer nur an den Nebenwirkungen eines Heiltrankes, die den Magen anregten, denn sein Freund war noch immer auf der Toilette. Zum Glück hatte Fogg den Tagespropheten schon gelesen. Er hörte die Spülung, dann den Wasserhahn, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Stringer ins Zimmer trat. Beide sprachen die peinliche Situation nicht an. Fogg war von ganz anderen Dingen angetan, zum Beispiel vom Geruch des Essens, das er endlich wahrnehmen konnte. Wenn Stringer in der Nähe gewesen war, hatte man nie etwas anderes gerochen als alten Schweiß.

„Hähnchen?" Stringer strahlte. „Daran habe ich heute morgen erst gedacht." Schwungvoll gesellte er sich zu Fogg an den Tisch. „Wie war dein Ausflug ins Ministerium?"  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf, grinste dabei breit. „Das Ministerium ist scheiß egal! Erzähl mir lieber, was die im Mungos gemacht haben. Offensichtlich hat es gewirkt!"  
Das breite Lächeln ahmte Stringer nach, während er Fleisch von einer Keule mit den Fingern abzog. „In den letzten elf Jahren hat sich einiges im Mungos geändert. Andere Heiler, andere Diagnosemethoden. Erst hat man nach einem Fluch gesucht, aber keinen gefunden."  
Fogg runzelte die Stirn. „Keinen einzigen? Deine Frau hat dir aber einen Fluch entgegengeschleudert, oder?"  
Erst stopfte sich Stringer das Essen in den Mund. Von Kaubewegungen unterbrochen antwortete er: „Hat sie! Sie muss mir vorher allerdings heimlich etwas verabreicht haben, die Kuh."  
Fogg riss die Augen auf. „Einen Trank?"  
Heftig nickte Stringer, während er das Geflügelfleisch hinunterschluckte. „Sie hat mich vergiftet! Die Heiler haben mir alles genau erklärt. Die Partikel des Tranks setzen sich in den Drüsen fest, besonders in den Schweißdrüsen. Dort verändern sie die Produktion von Schweiß, was für den Gestank sorgte." Ein Schluck Butterbier von gestern spülte das Hähnchen hinunter. Gespannt wartete Fogg darauf, dass Stringer die Geschichte von seinem Besuch im Mungos weitererzählte und das tat der auch. „Die von der Abteilung für Fluchschäden haben mich zur Abteilung für Vergiftungen geschickt und die haben den Grund für den Gestank tatsächlich gefunden. Ein einfacher Heiltrank hat geholfen, der war nicht einmal teuer. Sie haben mir erklärt, dass das hinterlistige Geschenk meiner Frau die eigene Fähigkeit, Gerüche wahrzunehmen, extrem beeinträchtigt hat. Zum Beweis ließen sie mich nach der erfolgreichen Behandlung an einer Probe riechen, die den gleichen Geruch hatte wie mein Körper im vergifteten Zustand." Stringer schnaufte. „Ich sag dir, mir ist speiübel geworden. Mir war nie bewusst, wie mein Körpergeruch auf andere wirkte." Perplex schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie hast du das nur über elf Jahre ausgehalten?"  
Fogg spitzte die Lippen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und erwiderte todernst: „Ich habe durch den Mund geatmet."

Im ersten Moment schaute Stringer seinen Freund entgeistert an, bis er plötzlich so laut losprusten musste, dass ihm sogar ein Stück Hühnchen aus dem Mund fiel. Die gute Laune steckte Fogg an und er stimmte in das Gelächter seines Freundes ein.

„Warte einen Moment!" Fogg bewegte sich zur Tür und verschwand. Schritte waren zu hören, die nach unten in die Schankstube führten. Von dort kam Fogg nach nicht mal einer Minute mit einer Flasche in der Hand zurück. „Elfenwein!" Gerade eben vom Wirt erworben. Fogg betrachtete das mit Blumenmuster verzierte Etikett, bevor er zwei Gläser einschenkte und eines davon Stringer reichte. „Ist ein ganz edler Tropfen. Stoßen wir darauf an, dass du ab heute deinen Fluch los bist."  
Stringer drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, sein Gesicht war mit einem Mal ganz ernst geworden. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten eines Tages in gleicher Angelegenheit auf dich anstoßen."

Ein Wunschtraum. Gegen den Werwolfsfluch gab es keine Heilung.


	212. Mein Name ist Harry Potter

Hallo **Paule**,

gute Fragen stellst du da. Es wäre nicht nur interessant, Hagrids Haus in Erfahrung zu bringen, sondern auch das von Albus. Das weiß man nämlich auch nicht. Genauso wenig weiß man über den Beruf, den Lucius im Ministerium ausgeübt hatte.

Hallo **Daniel**,

schön ausgedrückt, dass jeder das erntet, was gesät wurde.  
Das Verhältnis von Lucius und Susan muss ich bessern, wenn er im eigenen Heim Frieden haben möchte. Mit Charles als Mittelsmann kann es nur gelingen.  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm kommt erst noch – und zwar in diesem Kapitel. Den Anfang des Hochzeitstages darf man schon erleben, mehr kommt aber erst beim nächsten Mal.

Hi **Marlice**,

mit seiner sensiblen Wahrnehmung hat Severus noch einige Problemchen. Seine Zerstreutheit gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht. Dass er Hermine sehr gern hat, wusste er bereits, jetzt aber kann er es auch fühlen, was natürlich eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn darstellt.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Selbst engagierte Tränkemeister wie der verstorbene Belby hatten niemals die Vermutung geäußert, man könnte den Werwolfsfluch komplett aufheben. Severus sah das nicht anders. Nicht mal die Schmerzen der Verwandlung konnte man den Betroffenen nehmen. Vorteil des Wolfsbanntrankes war einzig die Tatsache, dass die Personen in der tierischen Gestalt noch über ihren menschlichen Verstand verfügten. Im Fall von Hermines Trank kam noch die Erleichterung des wohligen Geschmacks hinzu, der für eine gute Verträglichkeit sorgte. Eine komplette Heilung war jedoch nicht möglich. Genauso sah Severus es bei Vampiren.

Nach dem Unterrichtsende machte sich Severus wieder auf den Weg zur Apotheke, während er an das Treffen mit Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini dachte, welches für Freitag angedacht war. Severus war längst aus Hogwarts verschwunden, als Harry an die Tür des verlassenen Büros in den Kerkern klopfte. Ein Schulterzucken später nahm er den Kamin in seinem eigenen Zimmer, um in die Apotheke zu flohen. Die Ankunft war alles andere als graziös, denn Harry torkelte und landete auf dem Gesäß. Der Kniesel kam sofort zu ihm gelaufen und sah nach dem Rechten, ließ sich dabei auch gern streicheln. Als Harry die Stufen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss ging, wurde er am unteren Treppenabsatz bereits von Severus erwartet.

„Ich habe den Kamin gehört." Hämisch grinsend fragte Severus: „Bist du gefallen?"  
Ertappt presste Harry die Lippen zusammen. Die Reise über den Kamin lag ihm nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht. „Irgendwann lerne ich es noch", versicherte er ihm. Als er bei ihm angekommen war, erinnerte Harry ihn: „Ich wollte noch etwas abholen. Du weißt schon ..."  
Severus konnte damit wenig anfangen. „Du hast das Elixier, was möchtest du noch?"  
„Ähm", Harry fuhr sich durchs wirre Haar, „den Stein zurück?"  
Den hatte der Tränkemeister ganz vergessen. „Oh, der muss noch im Destillierapparat befestigt sein."

Harry folgte Severus ins Labor. An einem der Tischenden stand Hermine. Sie schnitt eine Frucht, die nach Pilzen aussah.

„Hallo Harry", grüßte sie mit einem Winken, „komm bloß nicht näher. Die Sporen machen furchtbar viel Dreck."  
„Hi Hermine, läuft alles bestens?"  
„Alles läuft ganz wunderbar", beteuerte sie lächelnd, während sie zu Severus hinüberschaute und wortlos bestätigte, dass auch der Heiltrank keine Probleme machte.

Severus öffnete gerade den Destillierapparat. Aus der Haltevorrichtung löste er den Stein der Weisen, den er im Anschluss mit einem weißen Tuch polierte. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, hielt den Stein dabei zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Harry hielt eine Hand auf, doch Severus ließ den Stein nicht los.

„Severus?"  
Der Tränkemeister zuckte kurz zusammen, als er angesprochen wurde. „Ja hier", Severus ließ den Stein über Harrys offener Hand schweben, doch noch immer gab er ihn nicht her.  
„Fällt es schwer, davon abzulassen?", fragte Harry mit Verständnis in der Stimme.  
Severus gab sich einen Ruck und drückte den Stein in Harrys Hand. „Wozu brauchst du ihn eigentlich?", wollte er von Harry wissen. „Dich interessieren weder Zaubertränke noch Alchemie! Außerdem ..."

Es klopfte an der Labortür. Daphne kündigte zwei Gäste an, die sie nach einem Okay von Severus hereinbitten sollte. Es waren die Herren, die er erst am Freitag erwartete. Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini traten ein. Worples Blick fiel sofort auf Harry.

„Ah, Mr. Potter höchst persönlich." Der bebrillte Zauberer freute sich sichtlich über den prominenten Gast. „Darf ich Ihnen die Hand schütteln?"  
„Wenn ich sie in einem Stück zurückbekomme, gern", scherzte Harry und reichte dem Mann die Hand. Ohne nachzudenken grüßte Harry auf gleiche Weise die andere Person, die ihm bekannt vorkam, doch auf den Namen kam er nicht. Auch ahnte er nicht, dass der Mann ein Vampir war. Noch während er dem gutaussehenden Mann die Hand schüttelte, kam ihm das Gesicht mehr und mehr bekannt vor. Erschrocken hielt Harry mit dem Gruß inne, als seine Erinnerungen endlich die Identität des Mannes klären konnten. „Wir haben uns schon einmal gesehen", sagte Harry, bevor er einmal kräftig schlucken musste.  
Sanguini nickte und erklärte völlig gelassen: „Auf einer Weihnachtsparty von Professor Slughorn."  
„Mr. Worple", Severus verschaffte sich Gehör, „wir waren zu Freitag verabredet."  
„Ja, aber es ist uns ein Malheur unterlaufen. Die letzte Dosis wurde versehentlich verschüttet", erklärte der Vampir-Experte reumütig.  
„Diese besagte, letzte Dosis hätte schon vor einer Woche eingenommen werden müssen!"  
„Das ist richtig, Professor Snape, aber es schien alles normal zu sein. Kein Verlangen, keine Nebenwirkungen. Wir haben gehofft, mein Freund würde bis Freitag ohne eine weitere Dosis auskommen, aber heute ... Na ja, es wird brenzlig."

Severus schaute hinüber zu Sanguini, der allgemein sehr ruhig wirkte. Der Vampir hielt sich im Zaum, unterdrückte die aufkommende Lust auf Blut und wartete geduldig, bis man ihm einen Trank verabreichte. Den Gefallen tat ihm Severus. Aus einem Schrank nahm er eine Phiole, die er Sanguini reichte. Im Nu war sie geleert worden. Sanguini schloss erleichtert die Augen. Der Drang war wieder unter Kontrolle, gar nicht mehr zu spüren.

Da man Harry nicht gebeten hatte zu gehen, wartete er still. Er beobachtete das Szenario und lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen Severus und Sanguini.

„Wann haben Sie die letzte Dosis genommen?", wollte Severus in Erfahrung bringen.  
Aus seinem schwarzen Umhang zückte der Vampir eine Liste, die er kurz überflog. „Vor 24 Tagen."  
„Das ist erstaunlich", murmelte Severus, bevor er in normaler Lautstärke erklärte, „die Wirkung des Tranks war für zwei Wochen bestimmt." Severus musterte den Vampir vor sich. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
„Jetzt wieder bestens. Ich kann feste Nahrung zu mir nehmen, ohne dass mir übel wird. Verlangen habe ich keines, wenn der Trank noch wirkt."  
„Das ist ein überraschendes Ergebnis."  
Mr. Worple knüpfte an dieser Stelle an. „Ich sagte doch, dass es großartige Neuigkeiten gibt. Das Gute ist, dass bei einer ausgelassenen Dosis der Instinkt nicht auf einen Schlag zurückkommt. Man kann sich darauf einrichten und rechtzeitig eine weitere Dosis nehmen."

Deswegen war Sanguini so ruhig gewesen. Er fühlte zwar, dass er den Bluttrank benötigte, war er war nicht so in Bedrängnis gekommen, dass er jemanden angefallen hätte. Selbst als er Harry die Hand reichte, hatte er nicht nach dessen Puls gefühlt. Severus könnte noch einige Modifizierungen vornehmen, so dass eine Dosis für einen ganzen Monat anhalten würde. Sein Trank war so oder so ein Erfolg.

Die schriftlichen Testresultate zum Trank, die Sanguini gründlich festgehalten hatte, wechselten den Besitzer. Severus reichte ihm im Austausch die neue Variante des Bluttrankes. Vielleicht konnte diese Version den Durst bereits für ganze vier Wochen ausschalten.

Nachdem Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini gegangen waren, wartete Harry noch einen kurzen Moment, um das seltsame Treffen Revue passieren zu lassen. Am Ende quälte ihn eine Frage.

„Was geht denn hier ab?" Der persönliche Empfang im Labor – ein Vampir –, der Tausch von Tränken und Informationen. Das alles kam Harry nicht ganz legal vor.  
„Forschung", erwiderte Severus knapp.  
„Etwa die Blutsache, die du mal vor Ewigkeiten angesprochen hast?" Mit einem Lächeln fügte Harry hinzu: „Der Trank, über den du mit mir nicht sprechen wolltest."  
„Und aus gutem Grund." Severus begann damit, die gebrauchten Glasbehälter zu spülen, die Sanguini ihm zurückgegeben hatte. „Die Forschung mit dem Trank ist, wie du erstaunlicherweise ganz von selbst bemerkt hast", ein freundlich spottendes Lächeln extra für Harry, „nicht besonders legal, daher möchte ich so wenig Menschen wie nur möglich einweihen."  
„Ah", machte Harry erleuchtet. „Und? Bringt es was?"  
Diesmal übernahm Hermine die Antwort: „Severus wird damit berühmt werden", trällerte sie fröhlich, während sie die geschnittenen Pilze in einen Topf mit kochendem Wasser warf.  
„Das ist klasse!", freute sich Harry, der Severus unerwartet heftig auf die Schulter schlug. „Dann verlieren die Zeitungsfritzen vielleicht mal das Interesse an mir und stürzen sich auf dich."  
Mit einem Tuch trocknete Severus die Glasphiolen, blickte dabei über seine Schulter zu Harry. „Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann."

Die abgetrockneten Phiolen belegte Severus mit einem Zauber, der – so vermutete Harry – desinfizierend wirkte. Gleich darauf drehte sich Severus zu Harry um. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch nichts wollte über seine Lippen kommen. Stattdessen musterte Severus den jungen Mann in Bewunderung und Schauer. Diese Augen riefen wohl behütete Erinnerung hervor, doch das Gesamtbild Harrys trübte das Schwelgen in ihnen. Vielmehr noch als an Lily musste Severus nun an die peinlichen Momente und die empfangenen Boshaftigkeiten denken, die er keinem anderen mehr zu verdanken hatte als James Potter. Hass war ein genauso gefährliches Gefühl wie die Liebe; beides konnte blind machen. Severus war blind geworden. Er sah nicht Harry, sondern James.

„Severus?", fragte ihn sein Gegenüber. Severus quälte sich damit, dem negativen Gefühl nicht nachzugeben. Es war nicht Harry selbst, sondern die Erinnerung an dessen Vater, die ihn in Rage brachte. Um alles in der Welt wollte Severus verhindern, dass er vor den Augen von Hermine und Harry einen seiner geistigen Aussetzer bekam. Es war bereits unangenehm gewesen, dass Gordian ihn so erlebt haben musste. Bei dem Schüler waren die ausgelösten Erinnerungen jedoch schön gewesen, die von James Potter hingegen waren durchweg erniedrigend, so dass Severus arge Mühe hatte, sich ihrem Einfluss zu widersetzen. „Severus?", fragte Harry nochmals. In Severus' Augen gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, einer voraussichtlich blamablen Situation zu entkommen – den Raum zu verlassen.  
„Bitte entschuldigt mich", rang sich Severus mit hörbar angeschlagener Stimme ab, bevor er das Labor verließ und nach oben flüchtete.

Hermine trat nervös auf der Stelle, blickte abwechselnd zur Tür und auf ihren Kessel. Der Drang war stark, das Gebräu unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen und Severus zu folgen. Harry bemerkte ihre plötzliche Ruhelosigkeit. ‚Dann stimmte es also!', dachte Harry. Severus nahm den Trank, der ihm seine Seele zurückgeben sollte.

Ihr in die Augen blickend fragte Harry geradeheraus, weil er sich der Antwort so sicher war: „Seit wann nimmt er ihn ein?"  
„Gestern war es der zweite Trank", erwiderte sie ehrlich und äußerst besorgt.  
„Was meinst du, warum er gegangen ist?"  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sagte, er ist manchmal gedankenverloren. Das stört ihn, aber es gehört offensichtlich zum Heilprozess dazu."  
„Was gehört dazu?"  
„Dass Severus all die Erinnerungen durchleben muss, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf gehen", erklärte sie mit klangloser Stimme. „Wenn du dich an etwas erinnerst, Harry, dann hast du bestimmte Emotionen damit verknüpft. Hat man ein frommes Leben geführt, sind die wiedererlebten Gefühle vermutlich entspannend. Nichts wäre dabei, dessen man sich schämen müsste." Sie seufzte und fuhr mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: „Bei Severus ist das ein wenig anders. Sein Leben war kein Zuckerschlecken. Die ganzen grausamen Momente kommen wieder, die er durch den Heiltrank viel intensiver nacherlebt."  
„Und ich hab ihn erinnert", leuchtete Harry ein. Alle Freunde seiner Eltern hatten ihm gesagt, er würde wie sein Vater aussehen. „Ich verstehe. Sag ihm später doch bitte, dass ich ihm das nicht übel nehme."  
„Das werde ich."  
Trotz des vielen Drecks, vor dem Hermine anfangs noch gewarnt hatte, kam er näher und drückte Mut machend ihre Schulter. „Das wird schon, Hermine. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ich vertraue deiner Berechnung. Es wird bestimmt nichts geschehen, was du nicht hättest einkalkulieren können." Er lächelte so lange, bis sie ihn endlich nachahmte. „Ich verabschiede mich dann."  
„Du gehst schon?" Es wäre ihr lieb gewesen, wenn sie mit jemandem über Severus und dem, was er durchmachte, reden könnte.  
„Ich muss. Kingsley hat sich für heute angekündigt. Er bringt zwei Muggel mit."  
Hier wurde Hermines Sorge um Severus sofort von ihrer Neugier abgelenkt. „Was will denn Kingsley mit zwei Muggeln bei dir?"  
„Er will mein Denkarium benutzen." Mehr wusste selbst Harry nicht. „Mit offizieller Gewährung des Ministeriums."  
„Warum benutzt Kingsley nicht eines von denen, die im Ministerium stehen? Findest du das nicht seltsam?"  
Harry stutzte. „So, wie du das hinterfragst, hört sich das wirklich merkwürdig an."  
„Er hätte auch Albus fragen können, der hat auch ein Denkarium. Für mich hört sich die ganze Sache eher privat an als offiziell."  
„Mmmh", summte Harry. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Ansatzpunkt, der ihm Kingsleys Anfrage erklären konnte. „Na, ich werde sehen, was er möchte."  
„Halt mich auf dem Laufenden. Ich möchte wissen, was daraus geworden ist."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Hermine und ging die Treppen nach oben, weil er über den Kamin zurück nach Hogwarts flohen wollte. Er rechnete damit, dass Severus sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hätte, weswegen er an der angelehnten Wohnzimmertür nicht klopfte. Umso überraschter war er, als er Severus dabei erwischt, wie er einem unschuldigen Hundespielzeug in Form einer Ente den Hals umdrehte. Harry war zum falschen Augenblick am falschen Ort. Severus' Kopf schnellte hoch, als er Harry eintreten hörte. Wie unangenehm Stille doch sein konnte. Es wäre unhöflich, Severus nicht wenigstens auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, wenn ihm schon keine Entschuldigung über die Lippen kam.

„Ich wollte nur nachhause flohen", rechtfertigte Harry sich mit einer Stimme, in deren bebenden Tonlagen die alte Furcht vor dem Tränkemeister mitschwang. Vielleicht sollte Harry die gleiche Taktik anwenden, die schon bei Hermine funktioniert hatte? Er wagte einen Versuch. „Kingsley will mit zwei Muggeln zu mir kommen, um das Denkarium zu nutzen. Hast du eine Idee, was er vorhaben könnte?"  
Die Gesichtszüge lockerten sich, ebenso der Todesgriff um den gummierten Entenhals. Die gesunde Skepsis des ehemaligen Spions weckte wie erhofft die Neugierde. „Zwei Muggel?", fragte Severus verdutzt nach.  
Harry nickte. „Kingsley hat mir versichert, dass es nicht gegen das Gesetz wäre."  
„Warum beantragt er nicht die Nutzung eines der ministeriumseigenen Denkarien?"

In diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, wie sehr sich die Gedankengänge von Hermine und Severus ähnelten.

„Es könnte …" Severus legte den Zeigerfinger auf die Lippen und dachte nach, bevor sich die erste Theorie in seinem Kopf formte. „Bei euch sieht es eher wie bei einem Muggel aus. Ihr habt kaum Krimskrams wie magische Uhren, sich bewegende Gemälde und auch keine seltsamen Haustiere." Severus musterte Harry. „Du bist sogar wie ein Muggel gekleidet." An sich herabblickend beäugte Harry seine Turnschuhe, die Jeans und das T-Shirt. Severus hatte Recht. „Ihr seid in den Augen von Muggeln normal eingerichtet, habt keine ausgefallenen Möbelstücke."  
„Bei mir sitzt ein Baby-Phönix auf der Vogelstange", erinnerte Harry ihn witzelnd.  
„Das Tier geht ohne sein auffälliges Federkleid auch als normaler Vogel durch. Einen anderen Grund für Kingsley kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich nehme an, du weißt nicht, um welche Muggel es sich handelt?"  
„Nein." Das Lächeln verging ihm, als er sich vorstellte, er würde nachher womöglich Tante Petunia und Dudley oder Vernon gegenüberstehen. Aber was sollten die von ihm wollen? „Er wird doch nicht meine Verwandten anschleppen?"  
Severus zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte er das tun?" Er deutete auf den Kamin. „Finde es heraus." Harry stellte sich in den Kamin und griff nach dem Flohpulver. Er hörte Severus noch sagen: „Erzählt mir später, um was es ging."

Etliche Kamine später landete Harry wieder in Hogwarts – laut purzelnd. Ginny, die gerade Kinderwäsche mit dem Stab zusammenlegte, fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Bei Merlin!" Sie fasste sich mit der freien Hand ans Herz. „Das müssen wir aber langsam mal lernen, Harry." Ein freches Zwinkern offenbarte, dass sie ihn nur auf den Arm nahm.  
„Hat sich King nochmal gemeldet?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann müssten sie jeden Moment …"

Es klopfte. Für nicht Magie erprobte Muggel wäre das gemeinsame Flohen über den Kamin zu gefährlich. Sie könnten in Panik geraten und sich am nächsten Kamin den Kopf aufschlagen oder sich die Hand brechen. Harry sah gerade noch, dass Wobbel die Klinke berührte und sie hinunterdrückte. Hoffentlich würde niemand einen Herzanfall bekommen, hoffte Harry innig. Kingsley erschien im Türrahmen und versperrte den zweien hinter ihm die Sicht. Sein Blick fiel auf Wobbel. Erschrocken blickte Kingsley sich um und erspähte Harry, blickte dann nochmal zu Wobbel. Mit einem Handzeichen machte Harry seinen Elf klar, still zu verschwinden. Nachdem Wobbel das Zimmer verlassen hatte, trat der erste Gast ein.

„Hallo Kingsley", grüßte Harry, bevor er sich den beiden Herren hinter seinem Freund vorstellte. „Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter." Oft musste er diesen Satz in seinem Leben nicht sagen, weil jeder Zauberer wusste, wer er war.

Der ältere Muggel – etwa Kingsleys Jahrgang – grüßte verbal. Der jüngere hingegen nickte nur und nahm das Wohnzimmer in Augenschein. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Fotografie auf dem Kaminsims: Harrys Eltern, die sich verliebt unter fallenden Laubblättern drehten. Eine der wenigen magischen Dinge im Zimmer und gerade das musste der junge Mann entdecken.

„Harry, das sind Mr. Geofferys und sein Sohn Joel." Kingsley deutete zu dem jüngeren hinüber, der sich bereits dem Kamin genähert und den Rahmen in die Hand genommen hatte.  
„Hallo", sagte Harry zu Joel, der staunend das Bild untersuchte und sich nicht im Geringsten angesprochen fühlte.  
Kingsley wandte sich an Geoffreys. „Wir haben besprochen, was wir heute machen möchten." Geoffreys nickte, hatte offensichtlich keine Angst. Mit dem Finger zeigte Kingsley auf das Denkarium, das Harry in einer Ecke des Zimmers abgestellt hatte. „Das dort ist das Becken, von dem ich gesprochen habe. Dort gebe ich meine Erinnerung hinein."  
„Ich hab es mir überlegt, Mr. Shacklebolt", sagte Geoffreys unerwartet befangen. „Ich möchte doch, dass Sie mich begleiten."  
„Das geht in Ordnung." Schon Kingsleys Stimme wirkte wie ein Beruhigungsmittel.  
„Ähm", machte Harry kleinlaut auf sich aufmerksam. Es wirkte, denn Kingsley drehte sich zu ihm um. „Darf ich wissen, um was es geht?"  
„Darf ich das später erklären? Wir beide", Kingsley blickte kurz zu Geoffreys und lächelte breit, „wollen heute Abend noch einen Boxkampf gemeinsam ansehen."  
„Boxen?" Harry hatte die widerliche Assoziation zu Dudley, der laut der letzten Information von Mrs. Figg ein regional bekannter Boxkämpfer war. „Und warum braucht ihr vorher das …?" Er nickte zum Denkarium hinüber.  
Kingsley wollte ihm keine Erklärung schuldig bleiben. „Darf ich knapp antworten?" Harry bejahte wortlos, so das Kingsley erklärte: „Mr. Geoffreys wurden unerlaubterweise Erinnerungen gelöscht. Ich möchte diese Lücken so gut es geht mit meinen Erinnerungen füllen."

Die Frage, was genau geschehen war, verkniff sich Harry. Stattdessen gab er grünes Licht und beobachtete noch, wie Kingsley sich eine Erinnerung aus der Schläfe zog, in die kurze Zeit später die beiden Männer gemeinsam mit der Nase eintauchten. Harry setzte sich aufs Sofa und legte gemütlich ein Bein hoch, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass ja noch jemand hier war. Über die Rückenlehne hinweg blickte Harry zu Joel hinüber, der wiederum besorgt seinen Vater beobachtete, dabei noch immer das Bild vom Kamin in den Händen hielt.

Weil der Gast jünger war als er – Harry schätzte ihn auf achtzehn Jahre – überlegte er nicht lange und duzte ihn ungefragt: „Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" Joel fuhr aufgrund der Stimme zusammen. Auch er hatte Harrys Anwesenheit ganz übersehen.  
„Nein, lieber nicht", erwiderte er zögerlich.  
Die Antwort irritierte Harry einen Augenblick, bevor er dem Gast die zweite nette Geste entgegenbrachte – eigentlich die dritte, wenn man Harrys höfliche Begrüßung hinzurechnete. „Setz dich doch." Immer wieder betrachtete Joel seinen Vater, während er die Couch ansteuerte und wie in Trance Platz nahm. Die ganze Zeit war Harry nett gewesen, doch Joel hatte ihn nicht einmal voll zur Kenntnis genommen. Stattdessen starrte er zu seinem Vater hinüber. Harry spürte, dass sein Gast sich fürchterlich sorgte. Eine Erklärung könnte Joel die Angst nehmen. „Hat Kingsley, ähm, ich meine Mr. Shacklebolt erklärt, was die beiden da tun?"  
Verdattert blickte Joel seinen Gastgeber an, bevor er nochmals einen Blick auf seinen Vater warf. Mr. Shacklebolt hatte es tatsächlich erklärt, aber so richtig glauben konnte Joel es nicht. Er räusperte sich und gab Shacklebolts Erklärung so weit wieder, wie er sich daran erinnern konnte. „Er sagte, sie sehen sich eine Erinnerung zusammen an."  
Harry nickte. „Das ist ein bisschen so wie fernsehen, nur dass man ins Bild eintaucht. Ins Geschehen einwirken kann man aber nicht." Joel öffnete den Mund, doch er verkniff sich die Frage, ob Harry ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel war. Stattdessen blickte er wieder auf das Bild in seinen Händen. Harry kommentierte: „Das sind meine Eltern."  
„Wohnen sie auch hier?", wollte Joel wissen.  
„Nein, sie sind verstorben."  
„Oh …"  
„Ist schon lange her", winkte Harry ab, damit Joel nicht glaubte, als hätte er alte Wunden aufgerissen.  
„Meine Eltern", begann Joel leise, „haben sich getrennt, nachdem man meinem Vater …"  
Harry half seinem Gast bei dem Satz auf die Sprünge. „Die Erinnerung genommen hat."  
„Ja." Mehr wollte Joel nicht von sich preisgeben. Er stand auf, um das Bild wieder auf dem Kaminsims abzustellen. Als er sich umdrehe, fiel sein Blick auf die Vogelstange und die darunter befestigte Schale. Neugierig ging er ein paar Schritte drauf zu und sah eine weiße Eule, die ein nacktes, großes Küken wärmte, das keinesfalls von ihr stammen konnte. „Ich hab noch nie eine Eule von Nahem gesehen."  
„Das ist Hedwig", stellte Harry vor. „Sie ist bei mir, seit ich elf Jahre alt bin."  
Joel beäugte die Schneeeule, traute sich aber nicht, sie zu berühren. „Ich hab eine Katze Zuhause, eine getigerte." Von Hedwig schaute er zu dem nackten Vogel hinunter. „Was ist das für einer?"  
„Das, ähm …" Harry kam in Verlegenheit. „Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich dir sagen darf."  
Joel kam zurück zur Couch und nahm Platz. „Mr. Shacklebolt meinte, er hätte uns offiziell als seine Freunde eingetragen."  
„Wirklich?", staunte Harry. „Dann muss ich mich ja nicht zurückhalten. Das da", er nickte zur Feuerschale, „ist ein kleiner Phönix."  
Mit einem Blick, als hätte Harry den Verstand verloren, schaute Joel sein Gegenüber an. „Ein Phönix? Etwa von der Sorte, die sich alle 3000 Jahre durch Feuer erneuern?"  
„3000 Jahre?", wiederholte Harry, erinnerte sich dabei vage, dass er in alten Märchen so eine Zahl gelesen hatte. „Er hält sich nicht an so einen langen Zyklus. Einmal habe ich erlebt, wie er brannte. Ich hab mich wahnsinnig erschrocken", erinnerte sich Harry.  
„Warum erschrocken? Bist du kein Zauberer?"  
„Doch schon, aber das wusste ich ja anfangs nicht. Erst als ich diese Schule hier besuchte, da wurden mir die Augen geöffnet."  
Nervös blickte sich Joel um. „Das hier ist eine Schule?"  
„Ja, für kleine Hexen und Zauberer."  
„Du siehst mir nicht wie ein Schüler aus." Mit den Worten brachte Joel seine Skepsis zum Ausdruck.  
„Ich war mal einer. Jetzt arbeite ich hier als Lehrer. Ich habe …"

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und Nicholas tapste herein. Mit seinen neuen Zähnen hatte er den Sauger von seiner Milchflasche fest im Griff, damit er beim Gehen mit den Armen das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Die Plastikflasche baumelte fröhlich von seinem Mund herab.

„Wer will denn da nicht schlafengehen?", fragte Harry den Jungen, als der bei ihm an der Couch stand. Zu Joel sagte Harry: „Das ist mein Sohn, Nicholas." Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, dass auch Ginny eingetreten war. „Und meine zukünftige Frau. Wir heiraten diesen Samstag."  
„Hallo", grüßte der Muggel zurückhaltend, weil er sich jetzt in der Minderheit fühlte.

Ginnys sonst so unbefangene Art neuen Menschen gegenüber war durch ihr Erlebnis mit Hopkins etwas getrübt. Dennoch sprang sie über ihren Schatten und brachte dem Gast all ihre Aufmerksamkeit entgegen, womit sie einen guten Eindruck hinterließ. Bei ihr nahm Joel das angebotene Getränk sogar an.

Nach einer Weile blickten alle drei zum Denkarium hinüber, in welches Kingsley und Geoffreys noch immer ihre Nasen getaucht hatten.

„Wie lange wird das eigentlich dauern?", fragte Joel, nachdem er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte. Eine Stunde war schon fast um.  
„Wenn sie alles in Echtzeit ansehen, dann kann es schon einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen", erwiderte Harry, der nicht wollte, dass seinem Gast langweilig wurde. „Allerdings wollten die beiden heute noch zu einem Boxkampf gehen. Wir könnten uns in der Zwischenzeit doch das Schloss ansehen, wenn du möchtest?" Joel zögerte, so dass Harry es ihm schmackhaft machen wollte. „Vielleicht sehen wir auch einen Geist?"  
„Es gibt hier Geister?" Harry nickte. „Cool!" Im Nu war Joel von der Couch aufgesprungen und bereit für ein kleines Abenteuer, doch die Sorge um seinen Dad ließ ihn wieder zögern. „Wird es ihm auch gut gehen, wenn sie fertig sind?"  
„Kingsley ist ja bei ihm. Ich würde mir da keine Gedanken machen", versicherte Harry.

Zusammen mit Joel wanderte Harry im Flur herum. Er blieb mit seinem Gast im Erdgeschoss, weit weg von den sich bewegenden Treppen, die den Muggel schockieren könnten. Sie warfen ein Blick in das Klassenzimmer, in welchem Firenze damals seinen Unterricht geführt hatte und machten sich danach auf den Weg zum Pausenhof. Joel sprach dort mit einigen der Siebtklässler, die nicht viel jünger waren als er selbst. Ein Mädchen zeigte ihm, wie sie aus einem gefalteten Papierflieger einen kleinen Vogel zauberte. Auf ihrem Rückweg trafen sie tatsächlich noch auf Sir Nicholas, der sich so vornehm ausdrückte und so überaus höflich agierte, dass Joel darüber hinwegsehen konnte, dass er ein Geist war.

Kingsleys Idee fruchtete. Wenn auch Geoffreys seine eigenen Erinnerungen nicht zurückbekommen konnte, so wusste er endlich, was in der Zeit, die man ihm raubte, geschehen war. Für Geoffreys war besonders hilfreich zu erfahren, dass er sich nichts eingebildet hatte – dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht trügte und man ihm tatsächlich einige Stunden seines Lebens genommen hatte. Er war nicht psychisch krank, er bildete sich nichts ein. Geoffreys war immer gesund gewesen, und er hatte in Kingsley zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben einen Freund gefunden.

Wenige Tage vergingen. Tage, in denen Severus den Heiltrank einnahm, den Hermine jedesmal frisch braute. Obwohl man Zeit hatte, sich darauf vorzubereiten, kam er ganz plötzlich, dieser eine Tag. Nicht der Tag, an dem Severus' den letzten Trank einnehmen würde, sondern der Tag der Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny.

An diesem Samstag hatte Hermine die Apotheke geschlossen, was sie im Vorfeld all ihren Kunden persönlich gesagt, aber auch mit einem Schild an der Tür mitgeteilt hatte. Der magische Friseur ein paar Türen weiter hatte beim Anblick ihrer buschigen Haarpracht gewagt zu stöhnen. Trotzdem konnte er ihre wirren Locken bändigen, ein wenig zusammenstecken und vor allem in die Höhe türmen.

Wieder in der Wohnung über der Apotheke angekommen stieß Hermine auf Severus, der gerade das Badezimmer frei machte. Um die dürren Hüften war ein weißes Handtuch geknotet. Er betrachtete Hermines Haarpracht und entschloss sich, mit seiner Meinung nicht zurückzuhalten.

„Warum so aufgebauscht?", fragte er unschuldig.  
„Das nennt man ‚hochgesteckt' und nicht aufgebauscht", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Mach mich nicht unsicher, Severus. Ich bin jetzt schon ein Nervenbündel."  
Gelassen ging er zu seiner Zimmertür hinüber. Seine nassen Haare tropften und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur am Boden. „Es ist nur eine Hochzeit", versuchte er ihr weiszumachen, aber auch sich selbst. Vom Gefühl her war es diesmal mehr als nur eine gesellige Angelegenheit. Es war viel mehr als das emotional ausgebremste Gefühl, dem er auf Dracos Hochzeit ausgesetzt war. Heute fühlte Severus, was wirklich hinter diesem Tag stand. Es war der neue Lebensabschnitt eines Mannes, der viel für ihn getan hatte. Heute würde Harry das bekommen, was er sich so sehr wünschte. Das Schönste war, dass Severus es ihm gönnte.  
Bei offener Badezimmertür wusch sich Hermine die Hände, damit sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten. „Nachher gegen zehn kommen die anderen, da sollten wir fertig sein."  
„Das sind noch drei Stunden! Ich frage mich sowieso, wie du den Herrn überreden konntest, seinen Laden für dich schon so früh zu öffnen."  
„Ich hab ihn nur angelächelt und ‚bitte, bitte' gesagt. Klappt bei den meisten Herren", erwiderte sie mit einem kecken Grinsen. Beim Abtrocknen der Hände fiel ihr Blick auf die feuchte Kernseife, die er für seine Dusche benutzt haben musste. Alles andere stand noch unberührt an seinem Platz. Zurück auf dem Flur fragte sie neugierig: „Sag mal, benutzt du die Kernseife auch zum Haarewaschen?"  
Ertappt blickte er weg, bevor er sich sammelte und zurückschoss: „Ich werde meine Hygienegewohnheiten mit niemandem diskutieren."  
Seine Hand hatte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer bereits aufgestoßen, da hörte er ihre Stimme sagen: „Das erklärt aber vieles."  
„Was erklärt das?", brummte er missgelaunt. Wenn sie diskutieren wollte, dann war er bereit dazu, sie auf nette Weise in Grund und Boden zu argumentieren.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sage ja gar nichts mehr." Mit diesen Worten steuerte sie ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer an, weil hier ihr Kleid hing. Womit sie nicht rechnete, war, dass Severus ihr folgte.  
„Nein, Hermine, jetzt will ich es wissen! Was erklärt das?"  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er, dass sie keine Lust auf diese Unterhaltung hatte, sollte sie im Streit enden. Seinerseits hatte sie nichts dergleichen zu befürchten. Hermine gab sich einen Ruck. Wenig ernst erklärte sie: „Kernseife wirkt extrem entfettend. Deine Haare brüllen wahrscheinlich schon bei ihrem Anblick ‚Hilfe, Hilfe, wir werden wieder ausgetrocknet!'." Sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, während sie sich ihr Kleid zurechtlegte.  
„Ich kann dir versichern", Severus lehnte sich gelassen an den Türrahmen, „dass mein Kopfhaar des Sprechens nicht fähig ist."  
„Und das ist dein Glück, Severus. Wenn sie nämlich reden könnten, würden sie dir die Meinung geigen." Diesmal lachte sie wirklich, weil sein Gesichtsausdruck nahe an ein Schmollen herankam.  
„Und wie kann ich da Abhilfe schaffen?" Die Antwort wollte er durchaus hören, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte.  
„Normales Shampoo, nichts weiter. Keine Extra-Behandlung, keine Kur-Packungen. Einfach nur normales Shampoo. Wird ein, zwei Wochen dauern, bis sich die Talgproduktion wieder im Normalbereich einpendelt."  
Severus legte den Kopf schräg und dachte über eine Äußerung nach, die er wenig später machte. „Das nächste Mal vielleicht."  
„Gut, dass das geklärt ist." Hermine strich über ihr blaues Kleid. „Ich würde mich jetzt nämlich gern umziehen."  
„Vor dem Frühstück?"  
„Ich frühstücke nicht, Severus. Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt dafür."  
Severus führte eine Hand an den Knoten des Handtuches, weil der sich langsam gelockert hatte. „Wie du meinst. Ich werde nicht ohne eine Kleinigkeit im Magen aufbrechen."

Severus zog nicht gleich seine neue Garderobe an, sondern eine Hose und ein Hemd. Wozu drei Stunden lang aufgedonnert herumlaufen? Mit legerer Kleidung machte er es sich in der Küche bequem, um etwas Toast zu sich zu nehmen. Wenig später war Hermine bei ihm. Sie trug bereits das neue Kleid. Ihre Hände waren seltsam zum Rücken gebeugt.

„Severus, du musst mir mal helfen. Ich bekomme es alleine nicht zu."  
„Hat das nicht ein wenig Zeit? Ich frühstücke gerade." Ihr gereiztes Schnaufen ließ ihn den angebissenen Toast zurück auf den Teller legen. Zuerst wusch er sich die Hände, bevor er sich zur Verfügung stellte. Hermine drehte sich um und zeigte ihm ihren entblößten Rücken – und gelbe Unterwäsche. Er schmunzelte. „Dann hast du ja doch nicht geflunkert."  
„Womit?", wollte sie wissen, blickte dabei über ihre Schulter.  
„Dass du durchaus auch mal die Farbe Gelb trägst."

Beim untersten Haken machte er den Anfang. Er konnte es gar nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger ihre Haut am Rücken berührten, wenn er an dem Stoff zog. Haken für Haken verankerte den Verschluss, während die Wärme ihrer Haut ihn träge werden ließ. Der unerwartete Wunsch, mehr von ihrer Haut zu berühren, machte sich in ihm breit. Als er schließlich an ihrem gelben Büstenhalter ankam, dessen Verschluss selbst mit Haken versehen war, wurde ihm ganz warm. Ein nicht genauer zu definierendes Prickeln schoss durch Severus hindurch, konzentrierte sich auf den Magen und sackte letztendlich hinunter in die Leistengegend. Am Ende sah er sich mit einem Problem konfrontiert, das er seit dem Ende seiner Pubertät erledigt glaubte.

„Danke, Seve…" Sie hielt inne, weil Severus in Windeseile die Küche verließ und nach oben stürmte. Hermine wunderte sich nicht lange darüber, sondern fiel stattdessen über seinen angebissenen Toast mit Marmelade her, achtete dabei penibel darauf, dass nichts auf ihr neues Kleid tropfte.

Sorgen um ihn machte sie sich nicht. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes war er vor seinen Gefühlen geflohen, besonders vor ihrer Intensität. Sie waren so kräftig, dass Severus sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht genauso intensiv auf sie zu reagieren. Es wäre so leicht, dem Impuls einfach nachzugeben und bei der empfundenen Wut über James schlichtweg Harry als Blitzableiter zu verwenden und ihm die Fehler seines Vaters anzulasten. Dieses Mal, da war sich Hermine sicher, hatte Severus den Raum nicht aufgrund einer aufkommenden Erinnerung verlassen. Er durchlebte nämlich nicht nur seine Erinnerungen sehr heftig, sondern auch den normalen Alltag. Seit über zwanzig Jahren war Severus wieder in der Lage, gegenwärtige Situationen mit Emotionen zu verbinden. Die leicht zu ertragene Gleichgültigkeit allem gegenüber ist der gewaltigen Palette der einfühlsamen Wahrnehmung gewichen. Er fühlte sein Leben wieder. Einzig musste er noch lernen, damit wieder umzugehen. Verliebtheit war auch ohne einen verstärkenden Heiltrank ein sehr gewaltiges Gefühl, dachte sie grinsend. Deswegen war er gegangen, da war sich Hermine ganz sicher. Zudem stand er vorhin dicht bei ihr, so dass sie es fühlen konnte. Severus' natürliche Schutzreaktion vor zu intensiven Gefühlen war, wie schon bei Harry, auch bei ihr die Flucht. Nur so glaubte er, den klaren Verstand zu behalten. Hermine nahm sich vor, ihm in Zukunft entgegenzukommen, um ihm zu erlauben, gerade diesem einen Impuls bedenkenlos nachgeben zu dürfen. Sie wollte ihm heute Abend auf der Hochzeit so heftige Signale geben, gegen die das Eröffnungsfeuerwerk der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften blass aussehen würden.

Gerade diese Hochzeit würde für Severus' heilende Seele eine Bewährungsprobe darstellen. Jedes Gesicht, jede Situation könnte Erinnerungen aufwühlen, mit denen er sich an Ort und Stelle auseinander setzen müsste. Sirius war so ein Kandidat, dachte Hermine. Mit einem einzigen falschen Wort könnte er Severus in Rage versetzen. Hier müsste sie helfend einschreiten oder schon im Vorfeld entgegenwirken, so dass es gar nicht erst zu einer Streiterei kommen würde. Hermine war sich aber im Klaren darüber, dass es nicht Sirius war und auch nicht sie selbst, der heute den womöglich heftigsten Gefühlsausbruch bei Severus herbeirufen würde. Das würde nur Albus zustande bringen. Die jahrelange, sehr tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden Männern hatte sich am Ende des Krieges deutlich gezeigt, denn da war Severus' trotzt des Ewigen Sees dazu in der Lage gewesen, eine für seine Verhältnisse sehr heftige Reaktionen auf Albus' unerwartete Rückkehr zu empfinden. Albus wusste alles über Severus' Kindheit, wusste über jeden noch so intimen Gedanken Bescheid, seit er ihn damals mit Legilimentik geprüft hatte. Der Direktor war der wahrscheinlich wichtigste Mensch in Severus' Leben. Darauf war Hermine selbst gekommen. Dass sie damit richtig lag, hatte Severus ihr vorhin sogar bestätigt, als er sie bat, in der Nähe zu bleibe, sollte er auf Albus treffen.

Sehr bald waren George, Fred und Verity eingetroffen, die es sich in der Küche gemütlich machten. Severus hatte sich bereits die neue Garderobe angezogen und wartete im Flur, direkt an der offenen Tür zu Küche. Remus und Tonks fehlten noch, damit man gemeinsam den Weg zum Schloss Schnatzer einschlagen konnte. Zu Severus' Leidwesen reiste man nicht sofort, als die beiden letzten gekommen waren. Alle Gäste waren viel zu früh hier. Niemand hatte Probleme damit, die Wartezeit zur zeitlich festgelegten Abreise per Portschlüssel zu überbrücken. Niemand, außer Severus. Er ließ die anderen miteinander reden, beteiligte sich aber nicht an den Gesprächen, die er nicht einmal konzentriert verfolgte. Stattdessen betrachtete er George Weasley, der tatsächlich ohne Begleitung zur Hochzeit erschien. Der junge Geschäftsmann unterhielt sich angeregt mit Remus. Der wiederum hatte Severus im Flur erspäht und kämpfte sich ein wenig später an Fred und Verity vorbei, um Severus Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Remus.  
Severus nickte die Treppen hinauf. „Sie holt den Portschlüssel. Ich denke, wir sind dann alle reisebereit."  
„Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt", gestand Remus, wischte sich dabei die verschwitzten Hände an der Hose ab, womit er zum Glück keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterließ.  
„Warum?"  
„Warum?", wiederholte Remus verdutzt, auch ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Harry heiratet endlich! Das ist ein großes Ereignis, zumindest für mich. Ich wünschte nur …" Den Rest des Satzes samt des Wunsches, Lily und James könnten diesem Ereignis beiwohnen, schluckte er hinunter, um einen neuen zu beginnen. „Endlich finden die beiden das, was sie sich verdient haben."  
„Höre ich da etwa Neid heraus?", stichelte Severus mit halbseitigem Lächeln. „Sofern ich informiert bin – und ich bin sicher, Black hält dich ebenfalls auf dem Laufenden – sind die neuen Gesetze so gut wie fertig."

Severus hatte Recht. Es war zum Greifen nahe. Noch in diesem Jahr könnten Tonks und er heiraten. Remus' Gedanken drifteten. Jetzt schon sah er Tonks vor seinem inneren Auge, und wie der legale Nachwuchs um ihre Beine tänzelte.

„Ich bin mit Sicherheit der erste Werwolf, der nach den neuen Gesetzen heiratet", versicherte er äußerst von sich überzeugt, während Severus still seinen Worten lauschte. Remus warf einen verliebten Blick in die Küche, wo Tonks ihm gerade zuzwinkerte. „Sie wird die Erste sein", erzählte Remus außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, „die eine Trauung beim Ministerium anmeldet. Wir würden nicht einmal groß feiern wollen, würden es einfach tun, uns einfach das Ja-Wort geben." Remus entwich ein kleiner Seufzer. „Wir wollen keinen einzigen Tag mehr verlieren."

Remus wartete auf eine Reaktion von Severus, doch es kam keine. Entweder war Severus von dem Thema Hochzeit allgemein nicht besonders begeistert oder er würde gerade wieder einen dieser Momente erleben, in denen er nicht ansprechbar war. Remus tippte auf Letzteres. Irritierend war es allemal gewesen, als er gestern erst wegen einer schulischen Angelegenheit mit Severus sprach und dabei Zeuge wurde, wie sein Kollege für Zaubertränke gedanklich vom Kurs abkam. Remus war sich sicher, dass Severus auch jetzt nicht reagieren würde, genau wie gestern.

„Severus?", probierte Remus vorsichtig aus, inwiefern Severus sich seines Umfelds bewusst war.  
„Ja?", kam unerwartet zurück.  
„Oh", Remus hatte sich geirrt, „ich dachte, du wärst … Na ja …"  
„Ich wäre was?", fragte Severus verwundert.  
„Du hast eben nichts mehr gesagt …"  
„Ich werde doch so weise gewählte Worte nicht mit einem Zwischenkommentar verschandeln", scherzte Severus, der noch immer nicht wusste, auf was Remus hinauswollte. Der blickte ihn nämlich besorgt an.  
„Als wir uns gestern unterhalten haben, da warst du …"  
„Oh", machte diesmal Severus, der sich peinlich berührt daran erinnerte, dass besagte Unterhaltung in einer intensiven Auseinandersetzung mit gewissen Hassgefühlen endete. Anstandshalber begann er mit einer Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich unserer gestrigen Konversation ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr aufmerksam folgen konnte", kam viel formeller über seine Lippen, als es seine Absicht war. Einem Freund gegenüber sollte man nicht so distanziert klingen, weswegen Severus sich dazu entschloss, gleich noch den Grund für seine Unaufmerksamkeit zu nennen. „Ganz offenbar stellt diese", er suchte nach einem passenden Wort, „Zerstreuung eine normale Begleiterscheinung des Heiltrankes dar."  
„Dann …" Remus zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er über seinen Schatten sprang und persönlicher wurde. „Dann nimmst du den Trank tatsächlich schon?" Severus nickte lediglich, woraufhin Remus in Erfahrung bringen wollte, wie die Genesung sich bemerkbar machte, doch es kam lediglich ein Wort über seine Lippen: „Und?" Damit ließ er Severus jede Möglichkeit, dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, sollte es ihm zu persönlich werden.  
Zu Remus' Erstaunen wurde Severus genauer, indem er erwiderte: „Ich deute das als Frage getarntes Bindewort einfach mal als Erkundigung nach meinem Wohlergehen."  
„Dann geht es dir also gut." Remus nickte erleichtert. „Ich bin beruhigt, dass es keine Komplikationen gibt."

Beide schauten zur gleichen Zeit die Treppe hinauf, weil Hermine gerade mit einem Springseil – dem Portschlüssel – in der Hand hinunterkam.  
„Hermine, du siehst blendend aus", lobte Remus ihr Erscheinungsbild, was eine zarte Röte in ihr Gesicht zauberte.  
Sie wollte sich gerade bedanken, da warf Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein: „Die jungen Leute scheinen sich aus der alten Tradition nicht mehr viel zu machen."  
„Was für eine Tradition?", fragte Remus nach.  
Severus schlug bereits den Weg zur Küche ein, als er im Vorbeigehen mit einem Schmunzeln erwiderte: „Dass man als Gast die Braut nicht in den Schatten stellen sollte."  
Hermine war im ersten Moment verunsichert. Sie blickte Severus entgeistert hinterher und fragte Remus: „Was sollte das?" Kritisch blickte sie an sich herab.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine", versicherte Remus. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, meint Severus es als Kompliment."

In der Küche wartete man gemütlich, bis der Abreisezeitpunkt gekommen war und jeder das magische Springseil berühren musste.

Ganz ähnlich ging es Harry. Mit Nicholas im Arm wartete er zusammen mit Wobbel und Shibby auf Ginny, doch die ließ sich im Bad sehr viel Zeit. Dabei hatten sie hier in Hogwarts keine Vorbereitungen zu machen. Ihre Hochzeitsgarderobe wartete in einem Zimmer des Schlosses Schnatzer. Ebenso wie Hermine, die Ginny beim Ankleiden helfen würde und Ron, der auf gleiche Weise für Harry verantwortlich war – die Trauzeugen.

„Ich werd mal nach ihr sehen", sagte Harry, während er Nicholas auf dem Boden absetzte, gleich neben die große Tasche mit Windeln, die der Junge eigentlich nur noch selten benötigte. Heute bei der vielen Aufregung wollte man aber sichergehen, dass der Knabe die Sprache der Blase nicht missdeutete und im Laufe des Tages womöglich ein Malheur passierte, weil er von dem bunten und lauten Geschehen abgelenkt war.

Durchs Schlafzimmer hindurch steuerte Harry das Bad an, in welchem sich Ginny aufhielt. Die Tür stand offen, so dass er sie nur leicht anstoßen musste, damit er eintreten konnte. Ginny wühlte in ihrem Kosmetiktäschchen herum, hatte bereits zwei runde Puderdosen in der Hand. Ohne es zu wollen erschreckte Harry sie, weil er mit dem Fuß an den kleinen Abfalleimer stieß. Ginny fuhr herum. Ihre Augen waren angsterfüllt, als sie zwei Schritte zurück machte und sich an die Wand drückte. Schützend hielt sie sich die Fäuste vor die Brust. Panik in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ginny", hauchte er.  
„Ich hab mich nur erschrocken", winkte Ginny ab. Ihre Wangen waren dabei nicht so rosafarben, wie man es von einer Braut erwarten könnte, sondern kreidebleich.  
„Das war ein bisschen mehr als ‚nur erschrocken'."

Kraftlos stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, zupfte verlegen ihr Hemd gerade. Ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne signalisierten ihm, dass sie dagegenreden wollte, sich herausreden wollte, aber sie gab auf. Mit dem Blick gen Boden gerichtet zog sie ihre Nase hoch, dann noch einmal, bevor sie bemerkte, dass sie weinte. Es war ihr unangenehm. Eine Hand vor dem Gesicht sollte ihre Schwäche verbergen.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Ist gleich vorbei", winselte sie.  
„Von heute auf morgen wird das nicht besser werden."  
„Ist nur der Stress", blockte sie.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht glaube. Ich kenne deine Albträume. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich fürchtest, dass dich jemand unerwartet anfasst." Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre und zog sie an sich heran, um sie zu umarmen. Sofort lockerten sich ihre Verspannungen.  
„Das ist genau der Stress, den ich meine", begann sie zu erklären. „Ich will nicht wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn von einer Ecke in die nächste flattern, weil ich mich vor irgendetwas erschrecke. Ich will mich nicht fürchten!" Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihre unruhige Stimme zu glätten. „Ich möchte die ganze Scheußlichkeiten, die ich erlebt habe, den Krieg und all die schlimmen Erlebnisse, nicht mehr mit mir herumschleppen. Ich will das hinter mir lassen, weil heute", ein erleichterter Seufzer, „ein neues Leben beginnt."  
Harry drückte sie an sich. „Das tut es. Manche Dinge brauchen aber einen Moment länger, um sie zu verdauen. Glaub mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung." Ein kurzer Gedanke an Cedric. „Du kannst heute nicht einfach einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Das wird die Ängste nicht vertreiben, nur unterdrücken." Diesmal seufzte er, presste dabei seine Wange an ihre Schläfe. „Du weißt, dass du das nicht allein durchstehen musst", erinnerte er sie mit beruhigendem Tonfall. „Ich habe da jemanden kennen gelernt. Der kann dir helfen."  
„Ich möchte den Muggel-Arzt nicht sehen", nörgelte Ginny.  
„Den meine ich gar nicht, der ist selbst dort Patient. Ich meine einen Squib. Er kümmert sich um Muggel, die von Zauberern angegriffen und misshandelt wurden. Und da dachte ich", er lehnte sich zurück und blickte ihr in die Augen, „es ist kein so großer Unterschied, wenn er auch eine Patientin hat, wo das genau andersherum ist." Ihre Tränen waren längst versiegt, bemerkte er erleichtert. „Als ich mit Eleanor da war, hat Dr. Fueller auch mit mir gesprochen. Ich versichere dir, der Mann kann zuhören! Ohne es zu merken hab ich mir ein paar Dinge von der Seele geredet, die mich bedrücken."  
„Ach ja?" Ginny hatte wieder gute Laune. Sie grinste Harry an, bevor sie im Spiegel ihre Erscheinung überprüfte, besonders die Augen. Nichts war geschwollen. „Was hat er dir geraten?"  
„Er meinte", Harry lachte bei der Erinnerung daran, „dass ich ein Buch schreiben soll. So viel Grausamkeiten könnte man nur in geballter Form Herr werden, sagte er."  
„Vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee", überlegte sie laut.  
„Ein Buch zu schreiben?"  
„Ja, das vielleicht auch. Ich meinte aber diesen Dr. Fueller." Endlich nahm sie die Hilfe an, die Harry ihr anbot. „Ich kann es ja versuchen, aber nur, wenn du mitkommst."  
„Ah", er grinste, „Gruppentherapie! Da kenne ich so einige, denen das auch ganz gut tun würde."  
„Ja, Sirius zum Beispiel", meinte sie keinesfalls abwertend. „Wenn der plötzlich zum Kind wird …"  
„Ach", winkte Harry gelassen ab, „der hat sich gebessert, seit er verheiratet ist und mit seiner Zeit was anzufangen weiß. Ich dachte eher an Alastor. Seine eigentümliche Angewohnheit, immer nur aus dem eigenen Flachmann zu trinken, zähle ich nicht mehr unbedingt zu den normalen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen eines Ex-Aurors."  
„Seine Angst ist begründet. Er hat eine Menge Feinde", leierte Ginny auswendig herunter, wie jeder es tat. Remus war der gleichen Meinung, selbst Albus, aber nicht Harry.  
„Alastors Feinde gibt es nicht mehr, und wenn doch, dann laufen sie als feige, verängstigte Verlierer umher, aber nicht mehr als streng durchorganisierte Kriminelle, die einem gefährlich werden könnten. Ich glaube, er könnte mal ein wenig Entspannung vertragen." Er drückte ihre Hand. „Und wir beide auch. Ich werde heute nicht von deiner Seite weichen", versicherte er ihr, um ihr die Angst zu nehmen. „Und wenn doch, dann ist noch Hermine für dich da sowie eine Unzahl an Freunden, die alle auf dich aufpassen."  
Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Dann lass uns gehen. Ich brauche nur noch …"  
Sie griff zu ihren Puderdosen, weshalb Harry den Kopf schüttelte und mit verzücktem Lächeln sagte: „Wir brauchen nichts, Ginny, überhaupt nichts. Im Gegenteil. Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir alles bekommen."

Ginny kommentierte seine Äußerung mit einer kräftigen Umarmung.

Die beiden Elfen und der aufgeregt quiekende Nicholas warteten im Wohnzimmer auf Harry und Ginny, mit denen sie per Portschlüssel ins Schloss gelangten.

Auch in der Apotheke griff man nacheinander nach dem Springseil. Wie ein Magnet klebte der Portschlüssel an der Hand. Man verlor sich in kleinen Unterhaltungen, während man auf den magisch vorgegebenen Abreisezeitpunkt wartete. Das erwartete Ziehen im Bauchnabel kündigte die Reise an. Ab jetzt sollte man sich auf die harte Landung konzentrieren. Viele Zauberer und Hexen landeten bäuchlings oder auf dem Allerwertesten. Die magischen Wirbel waren stark und unberechenbar. Man musst konzentriert bleiben, um nicht …

Severus war so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf eine graziöse Landung vorzubereiten, dass er sie verpasste und Fred rücklings in die Arme fiel. Die Zwillinge stabilisierten Severus, so dass er nicht zu Boden ging. Trotzdem war dem Tränkemeister die Situation unangenehm. Andererseits kommentierte niemand seinen Schnitzer.

Als Erstes beäugte Severus die Gegend. Der Portschlüssel hatte sie nur wenige Minuten Gehweg vom Schloss entfernt auf der gut gepflegten Wiese abgesetzt. Niemand sonst war zu sehen. Vom Schloss weg blickte Severus zu dem kleinen Pavillon hinüber, der von zwei großen Bäumen umgeben war. Severus nahm schnelle Bewegungen wie von kleinen, flinken Tieren in den Baumkronen wahr, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum, denn er wurde von Hermine plötzlich an die Hand genommen.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Severus unschuldig. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die anderen sich unterhalten hatten.  
„Nein", sie grinste, „wir wollten jetzt ins Schloss gehen. Kommst du mit?" Im Sonnenlicht war ganz deutlich der blaue Stich in Severus' Garderobe zu sehen, doch sie hütete sich davor, ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
„Erwartet man etwas von mir?"  
Sie verneinte wortlos und zog Severus an der Hand hinter sich her, weil die anderen bereits einige Schritte vorgegangen waren. „Ich werde mich gleich mit Ginny treffen und werde erst nach der Trauung wieder zu dir stoßen. In der Zwischenzeit", ihre andere Hand landete beschwichtigend auf seinem Unterarm, „kannst du dir ja das Schloss ansehen. Schau dir all die dunklen Nischen an, damit wir später wissen, wo wir suchen müssen."  
„Ich habe nicht vor", erwiderte er ein wenig grantig, „mich die ganze Feierlichkeit über zurückzuziehen."  
Hermine strich über seinen Arm, während sie mit der anderen Hand weiterhin seine hielt. „Ich meinte ja auch, dass wir dann wissen, wo wir Alastor zu suchen haben. Der wird sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Wand stellen und überall Verdächtige sehen."

An der großen Tür zum Schloss wartete ein Rothaariger, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Ron entpuppte. Er begrüßte seine Brüder und die anderen, bevor er sich Hermine ansah. Bei ihrem Anblick verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Severus, wie der Mund des jungen Mannes leicht offen stand.

„Wow, Hermine", lobte Ron, während sein Blick an dem ausladenden Ausschnitt klebte.  
„Ron?" Amüsiert fuchtelte sie mit ihren Händen vorm Oberkörper umher, zeigte dann, nachdem sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, auf ihr Gesicht. „Hier oben spielt die Musik."  
Er grinste schelmisch. „Du siehst klasse aus. Warum hast du so etwas nicht mal früher getragen?" Früher, als sie noch zusammen waren, schwang ungesagt in seiner Frage mit. Selbst Severus, der die Begegnung von Hermine und Ron unauffällig, aber dennoch aufmerksam beobachtete, hatte diese Anspielung vernommen.  
„Weil es blöd ausgesehen hätte, mit Abendkleid und Stöckelschuhen gegen Todesser zu kämpfen", konterte Hermine mit frechem Funkeln in den Augen.  
Ron spitzte die Lippen, nickte dabei langsam und musterte Hermine nochmals von oben bis unten. „Es hätte aber Stil gehabt", scherzte er. An alle gerichtet informierte er: „Mum ist drinnen. Wer ihr bei etwas helfen möchte, kann sich gern an sie wenden. Wer nicht helfen möchte", ein berechnender Blick zu Severus hinüber, „der kann sich die Zeit so vertreiben. Und George …?" Das persönlichere Gespräch mit seinem Bruder blieb von allen ungehört, außer von Severus, der die Ohren spitze und hörte, wie Ron sagte: „Habe gehört, dass Viktors Frau bei Mum angefragt hat, ob ihre Cousine kommen dürfte. Das zur Info, falls die Schnecke was für dich sein sollte."  
Den Rest des Gesprächs hatte auch Fred verfolgt, der vorgetäuscht echauffiert fragte: „Was denn, Ron? Hast du für George nicht einmal eine Liste mit den ledigen Damen aufgestellt?"  
Vorwurfsvoll schüttelte er den Kopf, doch Ron konterte sofort: „Die Liste hat Mum konfisziert."

In einigem Abstand folgte Severus den anderen ins Schloss hinein. Dort zerstreute sich die kleine Gruppe. Hinten an der Treppe standen Angelina und Molly, die gerade jemandem vom Kinderbetreuungsservice einige Anweisungen gab. Allein Viktor und seine Frau brachten die sechs eigenen Kinder mit, weil sie die während des gebuchten Wochenendes nicht Zuhause lassen wollten. Verity und Tonks boten Molly ihre Unterstützung an, während Ron und Hermine den Weg nach oben einschlugen, um Harry und Ginny in ihren Zimmern aufzusuchen. Die Zwillinge flüsterten sich gegenseitig etwas ins Ohr und trugen dabei den gleichen, misstrauisch machenden Gesichtsausdruck wie in der Schule, kurz bevor sie eine Schandtat ausheckten.

Jetzt, so dachte Severus, war er ein paar Stunden allein. Die Nebenwirkungen des Heiltrankes musste er allein durchstehen, bis Hermine ihre Schuldigkeit als Trauzeugin getan hatte. Er seufzte. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde das gleiche Gefühl in ihm aufkommen wie an jenem herzzerreißendem Tag, an dem er von der Hochzeit von Lily und Potter erfahren hatte. Regulus hatte ihm die Neuigkeiten überbracht; der wusste es von seinem Bruder. Womöglich würde ihn die heutige Hochzeit sogar an die vergangene von Lucius und Narzissa erinnern, ahnte Severus mit Magenschmerzen, weil ihn das wiederum an Draco erinnern würde. An den Unbrechbaren Schwur. An Albus … Die grauenvollste Tat gegen einen anderen Menschen war der geplante Mord an seinem väterlichen Freund. Fünf Jahre die vermeintliche Schuld ertragen zu müssen hatte Severus geprägt.

„Was ist?", hörte er plötzlich neben sich, so dass Severus herumfuhr. Remus war bei ihm geblieben, was ihn erstaunte.  
„Etwa keine Lust", Severus hob eine Augenbraue, „Molly ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen?"  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Ich muss nicht immer helfen", antwortete Remus im ersten Moment selbstsicher, doch dann kamen Zweifel. „Oder?" Erwartete man von ihm, dass er wie immer zur Stelle war, wenn Not am Mann war?  
Für Severus stand die Antwort fest. „Nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest."  
Remus nickte, blickte sich dabei in dem hohen Eingangsbereich mit ihren weißen Wänden und der goldenen Verzierung um. „Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?"  
„Wir?" Severus klang nicht skeptisch, sondern wirklich überrascht.  
„Irgendwie müssen wir doch die Zeit totschlagen. Wir haben noch", Remus blickte auf die Uhr, „über drei Stunden bis zur eigentlichen Trauung."  
„Drei Stunden?"  
Remus hob die Schultern und sie wieder fallen. „Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man den gleichen Portschlüssel nimmt wie die Trauzeugen. Dass die früher hier sein müssen als alle anderen Gäste ist verständlich."  
„Nun", Severus atmete gelassen durch, „dann werde ich Hermines Ratschlag beherzigen und mir die Nischen ansehen."  
„Die was?" Dann dämmerte es Remus. „Du willst dich doch nicht wirklich …"  
„Ich will mir das Schloss ansehen", warf Severus erklärend ein. Er ließ Remus die freie Wahl, ihn zu begleiten oder allein losziehen zu lassen.

Das Schloss Schnatzer wartete auf seine insgesamt etwa 450 Gäste und das, obwohl die Feier nicht öffentlich war. Aufdringliche Journalisten musste man nicht befürchten, genauso wenig wie Bombenanschläge, auch wenn Alastor als einzige Person anderer Meinung war. Gegen sein Motto „Immer wachsam!" kam auch nicht der Frieden an, weil in seinem eigenen Innern Krieg herrschte. Natürlich war auch Alastor früher gekommen als alle anderen, um sich im Schloss nach möglichen Feinden umzusehen.

Als Severus und Remus gerade einen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, der – was sie nicht wussten – sie zur Küche führen würde, liefen sie Alastor über den Weg. Der glaubte im ersten Moment an Gefahr. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stufte Alastor diese Begegnung jedoch als unbedenklich ein. Nicht in jeder Person sah er potenzielle Attentäter, die mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks die Identität eines Gastes oder des Personals angenommen hatte, um ungestört in der Küche das Essen zu vergiften oder am Traualtar eine magische Bombe anzubringen, um mit einem Schlag die Großen und Mächtigen von der Bildfläche zu räumen. Es klang paranoid und vielleicht war es das auch, dachte Alastor, aber es konnte trotzdem niemals schaden, ein Auge auf alles zu haben. Das Gleiche dachte er offenbar von Severus.

„Alte Gewohnheiten wird man nicht so schnell los", sagte er zum ehemaligen Todesser, wobei für Remus nicht klar war, ob die eigenen Spionagetätigkeiten des Aurors gemeint waren oder die von Severus.  
Der hingegen wusste, dass Alastor ihn direkt angesprochen hatte. „Damit können Sie Recht haben", gab Severus offen zu. Wozu lügen? Ihm lag genauso viel daran, mögliche Gefahrenquellen aufzuspüren. Severus suchte jedoch nicht gezielt nach ihnen, so wie Alastor es tat. Er machte nur eine entspannende Schlossbesichtigung. Etwaige Risiken für die Gesellschaft würden Severus dank seiner Aufmerksamkeit nebenbei auffallen. Severus' Vergangenheit als Todesser machte ihn für Alastor zu einem dieser möglichen Risiken.  
Remus fühlte die Spannung in der Luft, weswegen er eingriff und versicherte: „Wir sehen uns nur das Schloss an."  
Der ehemalige Auror vertraute Remus' Aussage. Alastors Skepsis hatte Severus' gegenüber ein wenig nachgelassen, besonders weil jedem bekannt war, wie viel Vertrauen Albus in Severus setzte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass Alastor den Tränkemeister mochte oder ihm gar vertraute, sondern nur, dass er ihn nicht mehr unentwegt im Auge behalten wollte. Alastor nickte Remus zu. „Passt im ersten Stock bei dem Balkon auf, der ist einsturzgefährdet. War gerade auf dem Weg zum Schlossbesitzer, damit die das hier absperren. Nicht auszudenken, wenn eines der Kinder dort herumtollt oder jemand, der im Laufe des Abends einen Drink zu viel genommen hat." Sicherheit war für Alastor ein weiträumiges Gebiet, denn selbst solche Dinge entgingen ihm nicht.  
Remus lächelte. „Danke für die Warnung."

Gerade wollte jeder seinen Weg fortsetzen, da kam ein junger Mann um die Ecke gebogen. Ein gut aussehender Herr Anfang dreißig, der bei den Damen unter den Gästen sicherlich für Schwärmerei sorgen könnte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er Fremder.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Alastor barsch.  
Der Mann stoppte abrupt, zeigte dann auf sich und lächelte. „Richard Van Tessel."

Der Name war Remus bekannt, denn es war der Familienname des alten Adelsgeschlechts, das dieses Schloss besaß. Die Van Tessels waren seit einem Jahrhundert keine einflussreiche Familie mehr und gesellschaftlich von geringer Bedeutung. Der soziale Sturz kam mit der Blutschande – die Vermählung eines Van Tessels mit einem Muggel. Der junge Mann hatte sich nicht einmal mit Baron vorgestellt, denn er legte ganz offensichtlich keinen Wert darauf.

Alastor musterte ihn: „Sie sind der Schlossbesitzer? Sie sind doch keine 150 Jahre alt."  
„Nein, Sir", der junge Mann lachte, „ich trage denselben Namen wie mein Urgroßvater. Der wird heute Abend übrigens bei den Feierlichkeiten vorbeischauen, um einem alten Schulfreund Hallo zu sagen."  
„Und wer soll das bitte sein?", hakte Alastor nach.  
„Albus Dumbledore." Richard Van Tessel nickte den dreien zu. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden? Ich möchte eine Tür versiegeln. Der Balkon im ersten Stock darf nicht betreten werden."  
„Ah", Alastor blühte auf, „genau deswegen wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich werde Sie begleiten, junger Mann."

Wahrscheinlich wollte Alastor einfach nur mitgehen, um zu überprüfen, ob Van Tessel auch der war, der er behauptete zu sein. Wieder allein auf dem Gang nahm Severus einen Duft wahr, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

„Wir könnten uns mal den Saal ansehen, indem die Trauung stattfindet", schlug Remus vor, damit er sich jetzt schon anschauen konnte, wo er laut Plan nachher sitzen würde. „Oder hast du einen anderen Vorschlag."  
Severus hatte die Tür entdeckt, hinter der der Duft am stärksten war. Gerade kam eine junge Frau mit einem Tablett heraus, das sie auf einen der Rollwagen stellte. Etwas Gebäck und Kaffee für die ersten Gäste, die sich bereits im Schloss aufhielten. Severus erwiderte daher: „Wir könnten uns auch erst eine Tasse Kaffee besorgen. Mein Frühstück ist etwas karg ausgefallen."  
Remus hielt sich den knurrenden Magen, als er die Hörnchen in dem großen Korb bemerkte. „Ich habe heute noch gar nichts gegessen."  
Die junge Küchenhilfe bemerkte die beiden. „Guten Tag, gehören Sie zu den Hochzeitsgästen?" Remus nickte. „Es tut mir leid, dass das Frühstück noch nicht aufgebaut ist. Möchten Sie jetzt schon einen Kaffee oder Tee?"

Das Angebot nahm besonders Severus dankend an. Er war viel gelassener, wenn sein Tag mit mehr als nur einer Tasse Kaffee begann.

Weit weg in einer kleinbürgerlichen Einfamilienhaussiedlung, fernab von allem Magischen, hatte eine andere Person heute früh freiwillig auf ihren morgendlichen Kaffee verzichtet. Vor lauter Aufregung peitschte der hohe Blutdruck ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?", fragte ihr beleibter Gatte, der sich gerade den Aktenkoffer griff. „Möchtest du nicht doch mitkommen? Ich könnte das Einzelzimmer in ein Doppelbettzimmer umbuchen."  
„Du gehst übers Wochenende auf Geschäftsreise", hielt sie ihm vor Augen. „Ich würde mich die drei Tage nur langweilen." Ihr Mann lächelte ihr zu, womit er sich selbst ein Mondgesicht verpasste. „Ich werde das schöne Wetter lieber nutzen, um den Garten auf Trapp zu bringen", log sie nur zur Hälfte.

Den morgigen Sonntag würde sie von morgens bis abends bei den Beeten verbringen. Heute aber – und davon hatte sie weder ihrem Ehemann noch dem Sohn erzählt – besuchte sie eine Hochzeitsfeier. Auch ohne Kaffee war sie schon aufgeregt genug.

Dem Gatten im Auto winkte sie noch mit Kusshand hinterher, bevor sie zurück ins perfekte Eigenheim ging, derweil einen kritischen Blick auf das Unkraut im Garten warf. Sie musste sich nur noch für die Feier umziehen. Ein schlichtes, dennoch elegantes Kleid hatte sie für heute gewählt. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie zwischen all den merkwürdigen Leuten auffallen, doch genauso wenig wollte sie den heutigen Tag verpassen. Vielleicht wollte sie nur in Erfahrung bringen, was er heute war, wie er sich entwickelt hatte, auch wenn sie sich ständig eingeredet hatte, dass es ihr egal sein könnte.

Die überraschende und vor allem unerwartete Einladung zur Hochzeit hatte sie eines Vormittags mit einer Eule erhalten, als sie allein Zuhause war. Die ganze Familie war eingeladen, doch Petunia hatte sie vor Vernon und Dudley versteckt. Ihr Mann würde sowieso niemals mitgehen, würde sich wahrscheinlich schon wegen der puren Einladung so sehr aufregen, dass man um seine Herzfunktion fürchten müsste. Allein Petunia wollte entscheiden, ob sie Harry gegenübertreten wollte oder nicht. Vielleicht wollte sie unbewusst Vergleiche ziehen und sehen, wie weit er im Leben gekommen war, wie unbedeutend oder wichtig er war. Vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach nur nach all den vielen Jahren sehen, wie sehr sich Harry verändert hatte. Ob er noch eine runde Brille trug, ob seine wirren Haare noch immer die Narbe verdeckten und vor allem wer die Frau war, die er für sich gewählt hatte.

Petunia hatte Angst. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, den ganzen Tag mit Zauberern und Hexen zu verbringen, die einem Ringelschwänze anzaubern konnten und Spaß daran fanden, Menschen aufzublasen. Ihre Erlebnisse mit der magischen Welt waren nicht die besten. Sie war zudem völlig unsicher, wie Harry auf sie reagieren würde. Sollte er wütend werden und – wie damals – spontan irgendwelche schrecklichen Zauberdinge vollbringen, wäre sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Anderseits wusste sie von Mrs. Figg, mit der sie sich nachher zur Abreise treffen würde, was Harry alles für Hürden überwunden hatte, um für Frieden zu sorgen. Auf diese Weise war sie immer auf dem Laufenden geblieben, auch wenn sie ihren Neffen seit seiner Volljährigkeit nicht mehr persönlich gesehen hatte. Sie war über den Krieg informiert. Petunia tat Zauberer gern als Missgeburten ab, dennoch war sie sich damals über die drohende Gefahr bewusst, die von Voldemort ausging. Er war es gewesen, der ihr die Schwester genommen hatte. Der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Harry in ihrer Familie endete.

Kritisch musterte Petunia sich im Spiegel, richtete ihr blondes Haar. Sie griff nach einer weißen Jutetasche, in der sie zwei Hochzeitsgeschenke untergebracht hatte. Niemand sollte ihr unterstellen können, sich nicht dem großen Ereignis entsprechen zu verhalten. Ein Geschenkgutschein von Tiffany's mit einem ansehnlichen Betrag hatte sie für das Brautpaar gewählt. Darüber hinaus hatte sie ein Geschenk in dezentes Papier eingewickelt. Es war eine große Mappe mit einem Stück Vergangenheit. Ein ganz persönliches Präsent für Harry.

Über Geschenke machte man sich im Mungos gerade gar keine Gedanken. Viel zu mühselig war es gewesen, Frank und Alice die Krankenhauskluft auszuziehen, damit sie in etwas Nettes schlüpfen konnte. Luna und Augusta hatten Alice ein hübsches Kleid angezogen, das viele praktische Vorteile besaß. So konnte man bei ihr beispielsweise nicht sehen, dass sie eine Windel für Erwachsene trug. Bei Nevilles Vater sah es anders aus. Die Krankenschwester hatte geholfen, seinem Vater Hemd und Hose anzuziehen. Die Beinkleider waren im Schritt so eng, dass die Windel sich sichtbar unter dem Stoff abzeichnete. Die Schwester musterte ihren Patienten, der schon auf der Janus Thickey-Station lag, bevor sie ihre Ausbildung überhaupt begonnen hatte. Sie kannte dieses Ehepaar gar nicht anders. Beide waren ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Man könnte ihm vielleicht eine leichte Decke über den Schoß legen", schlug die Schwester vor, während sie zaghaft an der Hose herumzupfte. Frank lachte unerwartet. Wahrscheinlich weil es kitzelte. Sein Blick konnte den eines anderen Menschen nicht lange halten. Zu nervös huschten seine Augen hin und her, reagierten auf alles, was einen Reiz im Gehirn auslöste. Nur verarbeiten konnte er diese Reize nicht. Die dafür wichtigen Nervenbahnen waren durch die Folter mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch durchtrennt. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die Feier nicht zu viel für die beiden wird."  
Neville hatte die gleichen Bedenken geäußert, nachdem seine Großmutter ihm von Mollys Vorschlag erzählte, auch seine Eltern trotz ihrer Situation an der Hochzeit teilnehmen zu lassen. „Deswegen kommen Sie ja mit", brachte er es auf den Punkt.  
Von der anderen Seite des Raumes hörte man Lunas Stimme. „Deine Mama ist fertig. Sieht sie nicht hübsch aus?"

Neville blickte hinüber. Sie sah tatsächlich hübsch aus. Auf jeden Fall anders. Alles würde an seiner Mutter gut aussehen, solange das Nachthemd des Mungos nicht mit im Spiel war. Die Haare waren zu kurz, registrierte Neville zum wiederholten Male. Die Pflege seiner Eltern war für die Schwestern einfacher, wenn die Patienten kurze Haare hatten. Alice trug einen praktischen Haarschnitt und keinen, der schön aussah. Luna kniete neben dem magischen Rollstuhl, streichelte dabei die Hand von Alice. Seine Mutter reagierte. Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf, um zu sehen, was die Berührung auslöste. Alice blickte auf die Hand, die ihre streichelte. Unkontrolliert formten ihre Gesichtsmuskeln ein Lächeln.

Seine Großmutter richtete das Wort an ihren Enkel. „Neville, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken."  
„Tu ich das?", stellte er als Gegenfrage. „Ich kann mich noch gut an den Zoobesuch erinnern. Der verlief nicht gerade vorbildlich." Das Brüllen mancher Tiere hatte seine Eltern so aufgeregt, dass sie den Ausflug auf der Stelle abbrechen mussten.  
„Die liebe Kathleen kommt mit", Augusta deutete auf die Schwester, „und Molly hat mir versichert, dass auch sie Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. Es gibt einen Ruheraum für die beiden und eine Rundum-Betreuung."  
„Aber denken Sie daran", begann Kathleen, „dass wir um neun spätestens wieder hier sein müssen. Es wird sonst zu unruhig für die anderen Patienten der Station, wenn wir zu spät zurückkommen."  
„Ich sehe da überhaupt kein Problem", versicherte Augusta, die hinüber zu ihrem Sohn ging und über seine kurzen Haare strich. Sofort wandte er den Kopf, um über die Schulter zu blicken. Sie nutzte den Moment, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Sie müssen mal raus, Neville. Diese Hochzeit wird viele alte Freunde zusammenbringen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es das Richtige ist, den beiden diese Möglichkeit auch zu geben."  
Einerseits verstand er seine Großmutter, aber sie sollte ihn auch verstehen. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass etwas passiert und niemand schnell genug handelt."  
„Moment", warf Kathleen vorgetäuscht beleidigt ein, „ich trage die Verantwortung für die zwei und ich werde meinen Job ausgezeichnet machen!"  
„Das war auch nichts Persönliches", beschwichtigte er die Schwester. „Ich …" Er verstummte, schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

So viel könnte passieren. Ein Erstickungsanfall, ein Kreislaufkollaps – war alles schon dagewesen. Am Ende war es Luna, die ihm alle Angst nehmen konnte. Sie ging so selbstverständlich mit seinen Eltern um, dass er ihr die Freude nicht nehmen wollte, beide auch am heutigen Tag um sich zu haben. Sie gehörten zur Familie.

„Dann sind wir alle fertig?", fragte Neville in die Runde. Der Portschlüssel war eine Wäscheleine, die sofort an Frank festklebte, als sie ihm die Schnur in die Hand drückten. Die Rollstühle waren mit einem extra starken Stabilisierungszauber versehen, so dass die Landung wenigstens für seine Eltern eine ruhige Angelegenheit werden würde. Sie konnten nicht umkippen.

Ein Ziehen im Bauchnabel. Die Reise begann. Die Wäscheleine war der einzige Portschlüssel, der direkt ins Schloss führte.

Bei der Landung im ersten Stock des Schlosses half Luna Nevilles Großmutter, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Nevilles hatte weniger Glück. Seine Landung war nur weich, weil er auf der Tasche mit den Utensilien für seine Eltern gelandet war. Bäuchlings lag er vor den Füßen einer Person, die erschrocken Aufschrie. Ein Blick nach oben verriet, dass es Harry war.

„Mannomann, habt ihr mich erschreckt!" Harry reichte seinem Freund die freie Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. In der anderen Hand hielt er selbst eine Tasche. In diesem Moment kam Wobbel mit Nicholas aus der Tür hinter Harry. Der ELf sah noch, wie Neville dankend die Hand nahm, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Harry musterte die Tasche, auf der Neville gelandet war. „Scheint eine sanfte Landung gewesen zu sein. Was ist da drin?"  
„Windeln", erwiderte Neville, der wiederum die Tasche in Harrys Hand beäugte. „Und was hast du da drin?"  
„Auch Windeln", gestand Harry verlegen, weil er eben erst begriffen hatte, dass Nevilles Eltern auch welche tragen würden. „Molly meinte, die Kinderbetreuung im Erdgeschoss wäre schon besetzt. Wobbel wollte mit Nicholas mal vorbeischauen." Er reichte die Tasche an Wobbel weiter. „Unten ist auch der Wickelraum, deswegen verstauen wir die Tasche dort."

Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wortlos schaute er seinem Elf hinterher, der mit Nicholas zusammen einen Blick auf die vorhandenen Spielmöglichkeiten für die kleinen Gäste werfen wollte. Diesen kurzen Moment benötigte er, um sich wieder zu sammeln.

Neville hob seine Tasche auf und richtete das Wort an Harry. „Tut mir leid, dass wir dich erschreckt haben. Ich dachte, jeder wüsste Bescheid, wann wir hier ankommen."  
Harry registrierte erst jetzt bewusst die anderen, grüßte die Schwester, Luna und Nevilles Oma. Als sein Blick auf die beiden Menschen im Rollstuhl fiel, gestand Harry: „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass deine Eltern kommen werden."  
„Sie werden nicht die ganze Zeit dabei sein, das wäre zu viel Aufregung. Die Trauung und vielleicht noch ein Stündchen danach."

Wie paralysiert näherte sich Harry der Frau im Rollstuhl, die gedankenverloren den Blick wandern ließ. Sie kannte er besonders gut von dem Foto, auf dem sie zusammen mit seiner Mutter auf einem Karussell fuhr. Eine junge Frau, die nur so vor Gesundheit strotzte und fröhlich lachte. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, kniete er sich neben sie, um Nevilles Mutter zu grüßen.

„Hallo", sagte er vorsichtig, erntete damit jedoch vollkommene Ignoranz. Der neue Ort mit seiner golden glitzernden Verzierungen an den Wänden war zu viel Ablenkung für Alice.  
„Nimm ihre Hand", riet Neville. „Dann weiß sie, dass jemand bei ihr ist."  
Den Ratschlag nahm Harry an. Langsam legte er ihre Hand in seine und grüßte nochmals: „Hallo, ich bin der Sohn von Lily und James." Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fügte er hinzu: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter."

Flüchtig, als hätten die Namen – oder die Berührung – etwas in ihr ausgelöst, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Der ihre war flatterhaft. Für einen kurzen Moment schaute sie ihm mit konzentrierter Fixierung die grünen Augen, bevor das Muster der Wand hinter Harry ihr Interesse weckte und der Blickkontakt abbrach.


	213. Kreuz und quer

Hallo **Leandriel**,

ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, dass du die Geschichte einzigartig und vollkommen perfekt nennst. Da werde ich ganz rot. Er macht auch eine Menge Spaß, mit den ganzen Fäden zu hantieren. Nebensächlichkeiten kommen ganz offenbar nicht nur bei mir an, sondern auch bei den Lesern. Ich habe nie etwas von der „Regel" gehalten, alles vermeintlich Unwichtige aus einer Geschichte zu streichen. Diese FF soll ja nicht vermarktet werden, so dass man bei den vielen Buchseiten einsparen möchte und deswegen ganze Passagen streicht. Es ist nur eine Fanfiktion. Wenn es Spaß macht, sie zu lesen, bin ich schon glücklich. :)  
Zu Nevilles Eltern und zu Lucius sage ich an dieser Stelle nichts, sondern lasse dich das Kapitel lesen. Das nächste wird auf jeden Fall noch während der Hochzeitsfeier spielen. Dann wird Hermine auch Zeit für Severus haben.

Hi **Paule**,

die Hochzeit war für mehr als nur ein Kapitel geplant, also geht dein Wunsch in Erfüllung ;)  
John und ich waren am Sonntag anderweitig in Beschlag genommen worden. Die lieben Eltern.  
Rowling hat wohl mal angedeutet, wobei ihre Äußerungen ja nicht zum Canon gehören, dass Albus ein Gryffindor gewesen wäre. Ich halte mich zurück und werde dieses Geheimnis nicht lüften. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir das nicht zusteht ;)

Hallo **Llyr Tanval**,

andere werden auf Alice und Frank etwas anders reagieren als Harry, der ja nun wirklich keine Berührungsängste hat. Freut mich sehr, dass dir diese Szene so besonders gut gefallen hat.  
Vielen Dank für deine Review.

Hi **Daniel**,

auch ohne spannende Actionszenen kann es richtig rund gehen ;) Zu deiner Anmerkung bezüglich Frank und Alice lass ich dich einfach mal ohne Antwort in der Luft hängen. Im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel wirst du erfahren, ob deine Vermutung richtig ist.  
Und? Hast du ein Stück Kuchen ergattern können? ;)

Weiterhin frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht euch euer  
Muggelchen

* * *

In Unterwäsche saß Ginny vor einem altmodischen Frisiertisch, den man in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte. Sie trug noch immer den Waschumhang, weil die Dame meinte, sie würde wenigstens auch die Spitzen schneiden wollen.

„Haben Sie einen besonderen Wunsch?", fragte die junge Friseurin, die sich vorhin als Marlene vorgestellt hatte.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, warf dann einen Blick zu Hermine hinüber, um sich eine Anregung zu holen. „Hochgesteckt wäre ganz schön." Über eine Frisur hatte sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht.  
„Wird erledigt", beteuerte Marlene und begann damit, Strähnchenweise die Spitzen des roten Haars zu schneiden, bevor sie mit dem Trocknen und Auftürmen beginnen würde. In der Zwischenzeit schaute Hermine aus dem Fenster. In Gedanken war sie bei Severus. Sie hoffte innig, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Hermine hörte Ginny fragen: „Machen Sie mir auch das Make-up? Ich habe nämlich nichts dabei."  
„Keine Sorge", beruhigte die Dame, „ich hab mein Köfferchen mit. Da ist alles drin, was man braucht."  
„Hermine?" Sie drehte sich zu Ginny um, die mit frechem Grinsen fragte: „Ob Harry jetzt auch gerade die Haare gemacht bekommt?"  
Es war Marlene, die die Antwort übernahm. „Mein Vater ist gerade bei ihm."

Im Nebenzimmer saß auch Harry vor einer Friseurkommode und kam sich allein deswegen schon reichlich dämlich vor. Im Spiegelbild konnte er beobachten, wie Mr. Stiles hinter ihm in einer Hand eine Bürste, in der anderen eine Schere hielt, während er mit einem Ausdruck des absoluten Horrors auf Harrys wirre Haarpracht starrte.

„Ist eine echte Herausforderung, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron den Friseur mit einem Schmunzeln.

Der Friseur ignorierte den Kommentar und wagte, die Haarbürste – angefangen von der Stirn – einmal von vorne bis hinten über Harrys Kopf zu ziehen. Nur für den Moment, indem die Bürste ihre Schuldigkeit tat und die Haare zwischen ihren Borsten glättete, sahen sie einigermaßen ordentlich aus, doch kaum hatte die Bürste den Kopf wieder verlassen, zwangen die vielen Wirbel das Haar in eine vorgegebene Position, die man nur als Chaos bezeichnen konnte.

„Man könnte mit etwas Haarcreme …", murmelte Mr. Stiles.  
Ron riet sofort davon ab. „Bloß nicht, Harry! Sonst siehst du aus wie Percy, als der noch bei Fudge geschleimt hat. Keine Haarcreme!"  
Mr. Stiles verzweifelte. „Aber irgendetwas muss ich doch tun! Dafür werde ich schließlich bezahlt." Der Friseur blickte Harry durch den Spiegel in die Augen. „Irgendeinen Wunsch, der Herr?"  
„Ich würde sagen, wir lassen die Haare einfach so, wie sie sind. Sie sind frisch gewaschen. Das reicht."  
„Man wird glauben, ich könnte meinen Job nicht anständig machen", äußerte Mr. Stiles seine Bedenken.  
„Dann könnten Sie vielleicht etwas Haar an der Stirn wegnehmen, damit jeder die Narbe sieht."  
Mr. Stiles beäugte besagte Stelle. „Was für eine Narbe?"  
„Eben! Sie ist nicht mehr da!", freute sich Harry und wurde gleich im Anschluss stutzig. „Sind Sie kein Zauberer?"  
„Meine Tochter ist die Hexe in der Familie", erklärte Mr. Stiles, der sich jetzt schon vorstellte, wie er hier und da die Schere ansetzen würde.  
„Machen Sie die Stirn einfach etwas freier, wenn das möglich ist."  
Mr. Stiles nickte. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben." Ein Kamm setzte an, dann die Schere. „Kann ich den Herrn auch für dezente Kosmetik begeistern?"  
Weil Harry wegen des Haareschneidens still sitzen musste, blickte er nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ron hinüber, der die Nase rümpfte und wie irre den Kopf schüttelte. Harry unterdrückte das Lachen, weswegen ihm nur ein Schnaufen entwich, bevor er antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir etwas ins Gesicht klatschen möchte."  
„Oh, das machen aber viele junge Männer heutzutage." Eine weitere Strähne fiel zu Boden. „Man achtet eben auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres."  
Diesmal schnaufte Ron. „Was stimmt denn mit Harry nicht?"  
„Es geht doch nur darum …" Mr. Stiles unterließ es lieber, weiter auf Kosmetik für den Herrn einzugehen. Ein dritter Schnitt mit der Schere folgte und Harry schaute in den Spiegel. Die Stirn war frei.  
„Das gefällt mir!" Er wuschelte sich selbst durch die Haare, was einen ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn in Mr. Stiles aufkommen ließ. Sofort griff der Friseur zur Bürste und vertrieb die Unordnung bringenden Finger vom Kopf. Nach dem Bürsten standen auch diesmal wieder die Haare nach allen Seiten ab.  
Rons Kommentar dazu war kurz: „Perfekt!"  
„Na, ich weiß ja nicht", sprach der von Selbstzweifeln geplagte Friseur.  
„Das ist in Ordnung", versicherte Ron. „So kennt man und so liebt man ihn."  
„Und was soll ich jetzt den Rest der bezahlten Zeit machen?", wollte Mr. Stiles wissen.  
Ron nahm die Sache gelassen. „Gehen Sie an die Bar und genehmigen Sie sich ein paar Drinks."  
„Wir haben nicht mal Mittag!"  
Auch Harry hatte einen Vorschlag: „Gehen Sie doch rüber zu Ihrer Tochter und helfen Sie da."  
„Ja, das werde ich tun. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley", der Friseur nickte ihnen zu, „wenn Sie meine Dienste doch noch benötigen, dann wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden können."

Mr. Stiles schien erleichtert, dass er doch noch etwas Arbeit bekam. Harry und Ron legten erst einmal die Beine hoch, als sie allein waren.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", begann Ron. „Meine kleine Schwester und du."  
„So klein ist sie aber nicht mehr, Ron."  
„Ach, du weißt, wie ich das meine. Sie wird für mich immer die kleine Schwester sein, die ich mit Brei gefüttert habe", Ron grinste, „und die ich dazu angestachelt habe, die frischen Kekse von Mum zu klauen."  
Gelassen lachte Harry drauf los. „Du bist mir ja ein feiner großer Bruder."  
„Das haben Fred und George mit mir auch gemacht."  
„Was? Dich zum Kekse-Klauen vorgeschickt?" Sein Freund grinste, was Antwort genug war. „Wie die Zeit vergeht", kam Harry ins Schwärmen. „Eben noch habe ich deine Familie auf dem Bahnhof kennen gelernt und jetzt …"  
„Eben noch?", wiederholte Ron spöttelnd. „Du bist gut. Das ist auch schon wieder ein paar Jahre her. Mein Alter merke ich auch langsam." Theatralisch fasste sich Ron an den Rücken.  
„Du bist dreiundzwanzig, genau wie ich!"  
„Das Quidditchspielen lässt mich mein Alter fühlen, Harry. Glaub mir, so haben mir die Knochen nicht mal nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Todessern wehgetan. Lass mal, Ginny wird es auch noch merken, wenn das Training für sie beginnt."  
„Was für ein Training?", fragte Harry nach.  
Für einen Moment schien Ron geschockt. „Ich hoffe, ich hab da nichts verraten. Hat Ginny dir nicht erzählt, dass sie nächste Woche ihr Probespiel bei Eintracht Pfützensee hat?"  
„Nein." Weil Ron ganz blass wurde, lockerte Harry die Stimmung wieder ein wenig. „Vielleicht wollte sie mich damit überraschen?"  
„Dann hast du wirklich nichts dagegen, dass sie professionell Quidditch spielt?"  
„Warum um Himmels Willen soll ich was dagegen haben?"  
„Weil du dann Zuhause bleiben und auf Nicholas aufpassen musst", hielt ihm Ron vor Augen.  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als diese Bedenken ins Lächerliche zu ziehen: „Was für eine Strafe."  
„Dann stehst du drauf?"  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Auf was?"  
„Na ja, den Hausmann zu spielen."  
„Den …" Das Wort wollte Harry nicht wiederholen. „Wenn es so genannt wird, dann ja, ich stehe drauf."  
„Hörst du wirklich in Hogwarts auf?" Ron konnte eine Menge Fragen stellen, dachte Harry, aber das konnte daran liegen, dass er seinen besten Freund nicht mehr jeden Tag zu Gesicht bekam. Gerade wollte er antworten, da schob Ron noch hinterher: „Du hast mal gesagt, du würdest gern mit kleinen Kindern arbeiten."  
Ron war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer, denn oft hatte Harry seine Zukunftsträumereien nicht mitgeteilt. „Ja, so dachte ich mir das. Wird aber schwer werden. Soweit ich von Hermine erfahren habe, gibt es in der Zaubererwelt keine Kindergärten oder Vorschulen."  
„Es gibt Kinderheime", warf Ron ein.  
„Ja, und die gibt es auch nur wegen Voldemort."  
Die Stimmung drohte zu kippen, so dass Ron schnell ablenkte und fragte: „Wo ist Nicholas jetzt überhaupt?"  
„Den habe ich mit meinem Elf in die Spiel-Zone geschickt, kurz bevor du gekommen bist."  
„Spiel-Zone? Hört sich nach Spaß an."  
Harry lachte. „Ich glaube, dafür bist du schon ein bisschen zu alt."

Besagte Spiel-Zone befand sich im Erdgeschoss, ein wenig abgelegen vom Eingangsbereich. Ein Betreuer, Mr. Bennett, war schon anwesend und grüßte Wobbel und Nicholas freundlich. Der Elf ließ sich die aufblasbare Hops-Burg zeigen, die draußen auf der Wiese aufgebaut war. Kritisch suchte er sie nach möglichen Gefahren für Nicholas ab.

„Selbst wenn alle Kinder auf einer Stelle hüpfen", erklärte Mr. Bennett, „bleibt dank eines Zaubers die Verteilung der Luft gleich. Es kann zu keinem Unfall kommen, bei dem alle Kinder auf einen Fleck zusammenpurzeln." Wobbel nickte zufrieden. Eine Sorge weniger. Nicholas durfte gleich als Test-Hopser fungieren. Der Junge nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Den Spaßfaktor brachte er derweil mit lautem Kreischen zum Ausdruck. Trotzdem war dem Elf nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, die Aufsichtspflicht an einen Fremden abzugeben. Nicholas war das Kind seines Herrn und oblag seiner Fürsorge. „Weiter hinten haben wir ein kleines Karussell." Der Betreuer deutete in eine Richtung. „Schutzzauber sorgen dafür, dass die Kinder nicht aus den Fahrzeugen oder von den Besen und Einhörnern fallen können." Es drehte sich noch nicht, weil außer Nicholas noch kein anderes Kind hier war.  
„Dürfte ich wohl in Erfahrung bringen", begann Wobbel höflich, „ob hier nur Schutzzauber zum Tragen kommen oder man die Kinder auch wirklich im Auge behält?"  
Der Mann schien ein wenig erbost. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass jeder Spielbereich von einem Betreuer überwacht wird." Er musterte Wobbel abschätzig. „Dürfte ich im Gegenzug fragen, wessen Elf Sie sind?"  
Stolz erwiderte Wobbel: „Harry Potters."  
„Oh." Ein Moment des Schweigens. Mit Harry Potter wollte sich der Betreuer nicht anlegen, auch nicht mit dessen Elf. „Dann darf ich Ihnen die anderen Spielgeräte zeigen?", bot er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an.  
„Aber gern doch."

Wobbel ließ sich durch die Spiel-Zone führen und wagte es, über das Planschbecken zu nörgeln. Es wäre zu viel Wasser darin, meinte der Elf. Mr. Bennett schluckte daraufhin seinen eigenen Stolz hinunter und nahm sich die Beschwerde zu Herzen. Nicholas war den beiden immer gefolgt. Er hatte die hölzernen Pferde des Karussells gegrüßt, die in seiner lebhaften Fantasie freundlich wieherten und ihre Mähnen schüttelten. Dem Betreuer half er sogar dabei, das überschüssige Wasser aus dem Becken zu lassen, indem er kräftig mit den kleinen Händen auf die Oberfläche schlug.

„Was für ein süßer, kleiner Fratz", sagte der Betreuer mit eingefrorenem Grinsen, während er seine Kleidung mit einem Trocknungszauber wieder richtete.  
„Ja, das ist er", bestätigte Wobbel. „Er wird sich hier sicherlich wohl fühlen."

Manche Missverständnisse konnten so klein sein, dass man sie nicht einmal als solche erkannte. Die großen hingegen bargen Gefahren in sich. Wie es zu der Fehlinterpretation nach dem Gespräch zwischen Wobbel und dem Betreuer kam, konnte man im Nachhinein nicht mehr nachträglich rekonstruieren. Fest stand nur, dass Wobbel den Jungen schon jetzt in die Obhut von Mr. Bennett übergeben wollte, während Mr. Bennett glaubte, man würde den Jungen erst später bringen.

Nicholas versuchte gerade, die Rutsche verkehrt herum hinaufzuklettern, da sah er, wie Wobbel durch die Terrassentür wieder nach drinnen verschwand. Aus einem Instinkt heraus ließ Nicholas von seinem Spiel ab und folgte ihm.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Mr. Bennett, wie der Junge eine Tür aufstieß und dahinter verschwand. Er machte sich keine Gedanken, weil er der festen Überzeugung war, der Bub würde dem Elf nachgehen.

Für Kleinkinder bedeutete es bereits eine große Freiheit, wenn man sie in einem Laufgitter absetzte. Nicholas war im Moment jedoch von so überwältigend viel Freiheit umgeben, dass es ihm angst und bange wurde. Jeder seiner kleinen Schritte hallte in dem Gang wider, der zur Küche führte. Nicholas erschrak, als viele Leute mit Wagen und Tabletts aus einer Tür stürmten, also schlug er eingeschüchtert den entgegengesetzten Weg ein.

Nicht nur Nicholas lief alleine durchs Schloss, sondern auch Severus. Der Unterschied bestand lediglich darin, dass Severus schon ein großer Junge war und auf sich aufpassen konnte. Vorhin kamen ihnen Bill und Fleur entgegen, denen sich Remus angeschlossen hatte. Man wollte die eintreffenden Gäste zusammenhalten und darauf achten, dass sie sich nicht so sehr verstreuten. Er, so versicherte ihm Remus mit einem Schmunzeln, dürfte sich natürlich weiterhin umschauen. Alles war Severus Recht, wenn er damit verhindern konnte, irgendwelche Nachbeben von längst vergangenen Ereignissen zu spüren. Mit so einer ergreifenden Erschütterung rechnete er bei Albus, vielleicht sogar bei Black oder Lucius. Um einem solchen Treffen aus dem Weg zu gehen, schaute sich Severus im Schloss um, genauso wie ein kleiner Junge, der räumlich gar nicht mal so weit von ihm entfernt umherirrte.

Das Schloss war groß, die kleinen Beine längst erschöpft. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war Nicholas mit der Situation konfrontiert, sich verlaufen zu haben. Allein zu sein. Es war ein grauenvolles Gefühl. In der Regel konnte man aus voller Kehle nur schreien, doch Kinder konnten in dieser Kombination auch sehr gut weinen. Ohrenbetäubend laut, fast schon sirenenartig echote in einem sonst stillen Teil des Schlosses das Weinen von Nicholas wider. Blind vor Tränen stolperte der Junge Schritt für Schritt weiter, bis der kindliche Notruf auch an Severus' Ohren drang.

Dem Geräusch folgend nahm Severus zwei Biegungen und drei Gänge, bis er auf Nicholas traf, der noch immer weinte, obwohl längst jemand bei ihm war – oder gerade deswegen? Ein Mann stand bei dem Knirps.

„Was machen Sie da mit dem Kind?", blaffte Severus den jungen Mann an, der sich vorhin noch als Urenkel des Schlossbesitzers vorgestellt hatte.  
Nicholas' Kopf fuhr herum. Den großen Mann in Schwarz kannte er. Ihm hatte Nicholas einmal einen Keks und eine Nierenschale geschenkt.  
„Was ich mit dem Kind mache?", wiederholte Van Tessel echauffiert. „Ich habe ihn weinen hören und wollte nur nachsehen."

Beide blickten zu dem Jungen, dessen Gesicht knallrot und feucht war. Die Nase lief. Wie ein Bach rann ein durchsichtiges Sekret über die Lippen des todtraurigen Kindes. Eines gab Severus zu denken. Der Junge kam auf ihn zugelaufen, mit ausgestreckten Armen! Mit Nicholas näherte sich gleichzeitig die Gefahr, einem dieser schrecklichen Momente ausgesetzt zu sein – mit einem Fremden als Zeugen – und auf der anderen Seite war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, dass Severus' Garderobe auf widerlichste Weise beschmutzt werden würde. Da stand er nun, der Junge, der nicht einmal mit Harry verwandt war und trotzdem einen wunderbaren Vater in ihm fand.

Und da war es auch wieder, das Abdriften in die Erinnerungen, die ihn in die eigene Kindheit zurückwarfen. Er durfte jetzt keinesfalls an seinen Vater denken; an jenes Übel in seinem Leben, das nach der Kennzeichnung durch Voldemort am zweitstärksten brannte. Sein Vater war ein trügerisch negatives Beispiel für einen Muggel, so dass es Severus in jungen Jahren nicht schwergefallen war, alle Muggel nach seinem Vater vorzuverurteilen. Mit dieser Einstellung war es auch leicht gewesen, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Gleich Gesinnte wurden von Voldemort durchaus empfangen, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie auch gleich behandelt wurden. Greyback war so ein Beispiel. Voldemorts Bluthund war nie ein Todesser gewesen. So dicht wollte der Dunkle Lord keine minderwertigen Geschöpfe an sich heranlassen. Bei Severus gab es eine Ausnahme. Vielleicht hatte er Voldemort sich an sich selbst erinnert. An jemanden, der seine Abstammung verfluchte und sie standhaft leugnete. Severus hatte sich so sehr von seinem Muggel-Vater distanziert, dass er ins gegenüberliegende Extrem geschliddert war.

Mental schwang Severus die Sense, um die vielen Erinnerungsfäden zu durchtrennen, die sich seiner Wahrnehmung bemächtigen wollten. Mit Herzrasen schaute er in das Gesicht eines besorgt dreinblickenden Schlossherrn.

„Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?", wollte Richard Van Tessel wissen.  
Severus nickte, um zu sehen, ob er wieder vollständig Herr seiner Sinne war und sein Körper ihm gehorchte. Jetzt testete er das Sprachzentrum: „Ich habe nur überlegt", ein Schlucken sollte erlaubt sein, „wem ich das Kind in die Arme drücke."  
„Ach, wegen der Ähnlichkeit dachte ich …" Van Tessel blickte auf. „Der Spatz gehört nicht Ihnen?"  
Spätestens nach diesem Satz war Severus sich darüber bewusst, dass er auch wieder klare Entscheidungen treffen konnte und eine davon war, dass er sich mit diesem Mann nicht mehr länger unterhalten wollte. Das ging am besten mit einer Prise Spott. „Ich versichere Ihnen: Mr. Potter besitzt zwar eine Eule und einen Phönix, aber keinen einzigen", Severus verzog das Gesicht und betonte: „Spatz."  
„Das ist der Sohn von Mr. Potter?", fragte Mr. Van Tessel freudestrahlend.  
Nur als Gedanke formte sich die Frage ‚Was habe ich denn gerade gesagt?'. Severus holte für eine hörbare Antwort gerade Luft, da zupfte etwas an seinem Umhang. Ein Blick nach unten brachte den unglücklichen Jungen zum Vorschein, der wegen irgendetwas wieder kurz davor war, mit an- und abschwellenden Heultönen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Ich glaube, er möchte auf den Arm genommen werden", kommentierte Van Tessel das Offensichtliche, denn Nicholas streckte schluchzend die Arme empor – erneut oder immer noch. In den Augen des Kindes war ein Flehen zu sehen. Solche Blicke, die er von einem sehr jungen Draco kannte, konnte man in zwei Worten zusammenfassen: Hilf mir! Die Not des Jungen war aus Severus' Perspektive nicht groß, für Nicholas selbst jedoch gewaltig, geradezu katastrophal. Eine Sache hielt ihn davon ab, dem Jungen die Hilfe zu gewähren.

„Mr. Van Tessel, hätten Sie vielleicht ein Taschentuch?" Sein eigenes Stofftaschentuch würde er für so eine schmutzige Kindernase nicht hergeben.  
Der Schlossherr nahm drei kleinen Stoffservietten, die neben ihm auf einem Tisch lagen und reichte sie Severus. „Die tun es sicherlich auch."

Severus entfaltete eine Serviette und bückte sich. Nicholas ging davon aus, endlich auf den Arm genommen zu werden und verschränkte in Sekundenschnelle seine Finger hinter Severus' Nacken. Erschrocken richtete sich der Tränkemeister auf und fand sich plötzlich mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm wieder. Die Verabschiedung von Van Tessel war kurz. Severus stabilisierte den Jungen mit einem Arm und stürmte um die nächste Ecke. Das Malheur stand kurz bevor. Aus Nicholas Nase hing sogar schon ein Faden, und vom Kinn auch. Im nächsten Gang nahm Severus eine der Servietten zu Hilfe und drückte sie dem Kind zaghaft aufs Gesicht, tastete im Anschluss nach der kleinen Nase, die sich irgendwo unter dem Tuch befinden musste. Die Nase lief und lief und auch Tränen kullerten vereinzelt über die roten Wangen.

„Wehe, wenn auf meinem Umhang auch nur ein einziges …" Severus' Drohung, noch bevor sie ausgesprochen war, wurde von einer Träne aus den Kinderaugen mit Füßen getreten. Sie war gefallen und versickerte im schweren Stoff des teuren Umhangs. Zum Glück nur eine Träne. „Das lass ich gerade noch so durchgehen", rügte Severus mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme. Endlich fing das rettende Taschentuch das bereits Blasen schlagende Sekret ab. Severus hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass Nicholas kräftig ausatmete. Man hatte ihm bereits beigebracht, leuchtete es Severus ein, ein wenig zu schnauben. Rechts und links blickte der Retter in der Not über seine Schultern, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand zuschaute, während der Junge unter höchster Kraftanstrengung versuchte, die Nase freizubekommen.

Auf unerklärliche Weise fühlte sich Severus besänftigt, weil Nicholas bei ihm ruhig war, die Gefahr vorüber glaubte. Was wäre es für ein Drama gewesen, hätte Nicholas bei seinem Auftauchen nur noch mehr geschrien? Für ein Kind stellte Severus höchstwahrscheinlich den personifizierten, bösen _schwarzen Mann_ dar. Vermutlich waren weit über achtzig Prozent seiner ehemaligen Schüler der gleichen Meinung. Der Junge auf seinem Arm sah das anders. Severus blickte an sich herab.

Nach dem äußerst Kraft raubenden Akt des Naseputzens seufzte Nicholas, der seine Wange bereits auf Severus' Schlüsselbein gelegt hatte und einzudösen drohte. Severus tat es ihm gleich und seufzte, blickte dabei aus dem Fenster. Hier und da erschienen Gäste auf dem Rasen. Er erkannte Poppy. Von hier aus konnte er auch den weißen Pavillon zwischen den Bäumen sehen. Plötzlich wieder – wie schon vorhin – nahm Severus eine blitzschnelle Bewegung wahr. Nicht nur an den Bäumen, sondern auch direkt vorm Fenster. Klein und flink. Rauf zum Dach, runter zur Wiese. Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, was das war. Zu schnell flog „es" an ihm vorbei, um es erkennen zu können, aber bedrohlich wirkte es auf keinen Fall.

Mit dem schläfrigen Kind im Arm machte sich Severus langsam auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Irgendwer würde sich schon finden, dem er den Jungen in den Arm drücken konnte. Remus oder Arthur, Molly oder überhaupt einer von den Weasleys. Immerhin waren sechs Onkel des Kindes vor Ort. Einem von denen würde er die Verantwortung übergeben. Er hoffte innig, er könnte sich danach vor Gesprächen mit anderen Gästen wenigstens solange drücken, bis in den Festsaal gebeten wurde. Während einer Trauung sprach man nicht, was ihm sehr entgegenkam. Auf diese Weise könnte er in Ruhe die anderen Gäste beobachten. Das wiederum, stellte er gerade erschrocken fest, könnte in der so gefürchteten Zerstreutheit enden. Ob es jemand bemerken würde, wenn er während der Zeremonie mit glasigem Blick auf den Boden starrte und sich nicht rührte? Böse Zungen könnten behaupten, er würde sich über Miss Lovegood lustig machen. Severus hatte, das musste er zugeben, Angst. Er konnte nicht im Geringsten einschätzen, wie er während der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten auf bestimmte Menschen oder Situationen reagieren würde – und das war es, was ihm Angst machte. In den letzten Tagen war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, was ihn verletzlich machte. Aber gleich nach der Trauung wäre Hermine wieder stärkend an seiner Seite. Dieser Gedanke machte ihm wiederum Mut.

„Wau!" Severus wurde durch diesen Laut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete der Junge auf die Wand und wiederholte dabei: „Wau!"  
Dem Kinderfinger folgte Severus mit dem Blick, bis er das Gemälde an der Wand bemerkte, in welchem ein betagter Bluthund den Kopf drehte. „Genau", bestätigte Severus, „das ist ein Hund. Dazu noch einer mit einer hässlichen Pinselführung."  
„Wau!", verbesserte Nicholas.  
„Hund!" Ein bisschen Hoffnung schwang mit, dem Kind in der gerade erst fünf Minuten anhaltenden Freundschaft das Sprechen beizubringen. Nicholas zeigte weiterhin fröhlich auf das Gemälde und bellte dabei. Die portraitierte Variante des Vierbeiners beschwerte sich über die Beleidigung bezüglich der Pinselführung und kläffte im Takt mit. Der Junge und der gemalte Hund stachelten sich gegenseitig an, bis es Severus zu viel wurde. „Es reicht!", sagte er ein wenig lauter, damit man ihn bei dem hohen Geräuschpegel überhaupt noch hören könnte.

Abrupt herrschte Stille. Der gemalte Bluthund fiepte eingeschüchtert, drehte sich dann einmal im Kreis und nahm auf seiner Decke Platz, während Nicholas mit großen Augen zu Severus aufblickte. Angst zeigte der Junge keine, höchstens Respekt vor der lauten Stimme, denn er blieb ganz ruhig auf Severus' Arm. Keine Tränen, kein Schreien. Alles war in Ordnung.

Seinen Weg hatte Severus fortgesetzt. Gerade war er durch die Tür gegangen, hinter der schon eine Menge Hochzeitsgäste versammelt waren, da griff Nicholas ihm völlig unerwartet an die Nase, nahm die andere Hand noch zur Hilfe, und er lachte dabei. Es musste ausgerechnet Black sein, dem er als Erster begegnete, und der musste sich unbedingt zu dem Szenario äußern. Im Subtext glaubte Severus die alt bekannte, gehässige Art herauszuhören.

„Ja", sagte Sirius schelmisch grinsend zu dem Jungen, „die packt man nur mit beiden Händen."  
Hohn und Spott zu ernten machte Severus rasend. In Windeseile blickte er sich um, damit er sehen konnte, wer alles anwesend war – wer über den Scherz lachen würde. Dank Nicholas schlug die angespannte Situation von einer Sekunde zur anderen um.  
Der Junge zeigte breit grinsend auf Sirius und sagte wiederholt: „Wau!"  
„Ja, du hast Recht", lobte Severus die Äußerung des Kindes mit sanfter Stimme. „Das ist auch ein Hund."

Mit halbseitigem Grinsen nickte Severus seinem damaligen Feind zu, bevor er mit dem Kind im Arm an ihm vorbeiging. Diesmal hatte Nicholas' Ablenkungsmanöver ihm aus der Patsche geholfen, auch wenn es keine Absicht war. An den vielen Menschen vorbei flüchtete Severus nach draußen auf die Seitenterasse. Zu seinem Bedauern war er hier nicht allein. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Ein alter Bekannter hielt sich ebenfalls draußen auf, um sich vor den anderen Gästen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Eines hatte dieser Freund sogar mit ihm gemeinsam: Er trug ein Kind auf dem Arm, ein rotblondes.

Lucius schaute zu Severus hinüber, erblickte das Kind in dessen Arm und sah weg, als wollte er mit niemandem reden. Einen Moment später schaute Lucius nochmals zu Severus hinüber, doch diesmal war es nur das Kind, das er musterte. Die Muskeln in Lucius Kiefer spannten sich an. Er blickte nochmals weg, schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Lucius." Es hatte Severus viel Mühe abverlangt, die Stimme so kühl zu halten.  
Als er sich ihm näherte, blickte Lucius wieder auf das Kind. „Ich denke nicht", er klang enttäuscht und erbost zugleich, „dass eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen dir und mir", Lucius spielte auf die gebrochene Nase an, „damit enden muss, dass du mir so etwas verschweigst." Er nickte zu Nicholas.  
Severus benötigte einen Augenblick, um sich zu fassen, bevor er aufklärte: „Das ist das Kind des Brautpaars!"  
Ein verlegenes „Oh" entwicht Lucius' Lippen, bevor er nochmals das schwarzhaarige Kind mit den braunen Augen betrachtete. „Ich dachte schon …"  
„_Das_ hätte ich dir bestimmt mitgeteilt", versicherte Severus. Lucius war ein Freund, auch wenn er nicht immer mit ihm einer Meinung war. Das Kind in Lucius' Armen hatte Severus eine Weile nicht gesehen. Charles war ganz schön gewachsen. „Warum hältst du dich hier draußen auf?"  
„Die Frage kann ich wohl an dich zurückgeben."

Lucius hatte sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Das jedenfalls konnte Severus sehen – und vor allem fühlen. Der Reinblüter würde eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Vielleicht würde Lucius sogar mit jemandem Konversation betreiben, doch innerlich wären ihm die anwesenden Halbblüter und Muggelstämmigen, der Werwolf und die Blutschänder noch immer ein Gräuel. Offensichtlich war Lucius aber lernfähig. Sein Enkel bekam kein bisschen von dieser Abneigung zu spüren. Das Gegenteil war der Fall, denn er trug seinen Enkel liebevoll im Arm, obwohl der ein Produkt dieser Blutschande war.

Beide Männer beobachteten, wie Charles und Nicholas sich die Hände entgegenstreckten. Ein kindlicher Gruß, der unschuldiger nicht sein konnte. Der Spielkamerad für später war gefunden. Die Spiel-Zone konnte kommen. Die Jungen grinsten sich an, ihr noch nicht sehr ausgeprägtes Erinnerungsvermögen versicherte ihnen, sich schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Plötzlich ging die Tür zur Terrasse auf. Gleichzeitig blickten Lucius und Severus sich um, und im gleichen Moment dachten sie dasselbe: ‚Bitte nicht der!' Lucius wollte sich keinesfalls in ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit Dumbledore verwickeln lassen, und Severus hatte nicht vor, vor diesen beiden Männern eine geistige Kernschmelze zu erleben. Aus diesen beiden Gründen war Albus' Anwesenheit im Moment nicht erwünscht. Beide Männer hofften innig, Albus würde verschwinden.

„Oh, guten Tag, Severus", Albus kam näher, „und Mr. Malfoy." Der alte Zauberer stand nun genau zwischen den beiden und streckte Lucius die Hand entgegen. Nachdem Lucius das Gewicht des Kindes im Arm verlagert hatte, ergriff er die Hand und schüttelte sie verbissen. Gleich darauf bückte sich Albus ein wenig, um das Kind anzusprechen. „Und da ist ja auch der ganz kleine Mr. Malfoy", sagte er mit warmer Stimme zu dem Kind, der mit großen Augen zuhörte und dabei bis über beide Ohren grinste. An Lucius gewandt fragte Albus: „Charles war der Name, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Lucius mit arroganter Miene, bevor er vervollständigte, „Charles Erasmus."  
„Ah", machte Albus weise und richtete sich wieder auf. „Sofern ich mich recht entsinne, war Erasmus auch der Name von Arthurs Weasleys Vater."  
„Wirklich?" Missgelaunt rümpfte Lucius die Nase und hoffte, somit als Gesprächspartner uninteressant zu wirken.  
„Und ich habe das starke Gefühl, er wird einmal in das gleiche Haus kommen wie sein Vater und sein Großvater."  
Lucius schnaufte, nicht aber wegen der Frage, sondern wegen der Tatsache, dass Albus gerade im Versuch war, ihm wie befürchtet ein Gespräch aufzudrängen. „Da kann man sich jetzt ja nicht mehr so sicher sein", wagte Lucius zu entgegnen. Immerhin war die Mutter eine Hufflepuff.  
Über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg schauend hielt Albus dagegen. „Das würde ich nicht sagen. Die Mutter hat ein paar sehr ausgeprägte Eigenschaften, die man in der Regel den Slytherins zuschreibt." Von Charles ließ er seinen kleinen Finger greifen, bevor Albus beide informierte: „In etwa zehn Minuten wird zur Trauung hineingebeten. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben." Ein Blick zu Nicholas, der sich offensichtlich wohl fühlte. „Dann werde ich auch gleich drinnen die Kunde verbreiten, dass Nicholas wohlauf ist. Er ist nämlich dem Kinderbetreuer entwischt."  
Severus stutzte und beteuerte im Anschluss: „Ich versichere, es liegt in diesem Fall keine Entführung vor."  
„Das hat auch niemand behauptet. Es lag wohl ein Missverständnis vor. Gut zu wissen, dass nichts passiert ist."

Zu Lucius' Erleichterung ging Dumbledore nach diesen Worten wieder hinein. Stumm blickten sich die beiden Männer mit den Kindern im Arm kurz in die Augen. Sie duldeten sich gegenseitig, obwohl jeder von ihnen allein sein wollte. Bei Lucius fühlte sich Severus aus unbekannten Gründen sicher. Von der Terrasse aus betrachteten sie die letzten Gäste, die per Portschlüssel anreisten und auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss landeten. Lucius stellte sich plötzlich auf die Zehenspitzen, um an einem Blumenkübel vorbei die neusten Ankömmlinge zu betrachten. Seine Augen war auf ein Paar gerichtet, das von einem Kind, aber auch einem jungen Mann mit Krücken begleitet wurde.

„Severus?" Lucius nickte in die Richtung des Paares. „Ist das da hinten bei Miss Parkinson etwa …"  
Bei dem Paar handelte es sich tatsächlich um Miss Parkinson, die wegen der Nervenschädigung durch Schlafes Bruder noch eine Gehhilfe benötigte, und Mr. Zabini nebst Tochter. Der Mann neben ihnen war ihm ebenfalls bekannt. „Wie es aussieht, ist Mr. Goyle aus seinem Schlaf erwacht", kommentierte Severus die Gäste.  
„Warum ist er eingeladen worden?", fragte Lucius mit hörbarem Staunen. Der junge Mann hatte lange Zeit bei ihm im Krankenzimmer gelegen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er gut Freund mit Potter ist."  
Severus warf ihm einen Blick zu, der verdeutlichte, dass Lucius in dieselbe Sparte von Gästen gehörte, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und laut vermutete: „Mr. Zabini wird gefragt haben, ob Mr. Goyle sie begleiten darf. Wie ich vorhin gehört habe, war Mrs. Weasley bei der Gästeliste nicht unbedingt kleinlich." Er erinnerte sich an Rons Aussage, dass Krums Frau ihre Cousine mitbringen wollte, was Molly auch gestattete. „Entspann dich, Lucius", gab Severus als Ratschlag. „Je mehr Gäste anwesend sein werden, desto weniger wird man auf dich aufmerksam."

Während Severus und Lucius sich unterhielten, sprachen auch die Jungen in einer gurgelnden Kindersprache miteinander, fast so, als wollte Nicholas dem anderen Jungen klarmachen, dass sie nachher die Hops-Burg gegen alle anderen Kinder gemeinsam verteidigen müssten.

„Wir gehen besser rein", sagte Severus, der zur Terrassentür hinüberblickte. „Ich muss vor der Trauung noch das Kind loswerden."  
„Meinst du nicht, man würde es vermissen?" Lucius war der Einzige, der über seinen Scherz lachte. „Von mir aus", Lucius wandte sich bereits ab, „dann gehen wir rein."

Severus ließ seinen ehemaligen Schulfreund vorgehen, der drinnen gleich von seinem eigenen Sohn in Beschlag genommen wurde. Draco war zu ihm hinübergegangen.

„Da bist du ja, Vater. Ich dachte schon, du hättest …"  
Lucius unterbrach mit Spott in der Stimme: „Diese wunderbare Feier einfach verlassen? Das würde ich mir nie erlauben."  
Dass sein Vater sich einen besseren Zeitvertreib vorstellen könnte als Gast auf der Hochzeit eines Mannes zu sein, den er nicht ausstehen konnte, war Draco nichts Neues, aber er sprach es nicht an. Stattdessen blickte er zu Severus, der Nicholas im Arm hielt. Von dort oben konnte der Junge wenigstens die Gäste überblicken. „Hallo Severus", grüßte Draco seinen Patenonkel. „Wie geht es dir?"  
„Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage."

Im Moment war Severus damit beschäftigt, jemanden ausfindig zu machen, dem er Nicholas geben konnte. Molly schwirrte hier herum, aber Zeit für ihren Enkel hatte sie momentan nicht. Wo waren die ganzen Onkel? Systematisch suchte er den Eingangsbereich nach roten Haaren ab und fand welche. Susan. Sie stand direkt neben Narzissa und blickte zu ihm hinüber. Höflichkeitshalber nickte er zum Gruß, bevor er seine Suche fortsetzte. In der Menge machte er nochmals rote Haare aus, doch diese gehörten Tonks. Sie war dafür verantwortlich, die Gäste in den Saal zu bitten. Der Stress schlug sich in ihrer Haarfarbe nieder und war somit für jeden sichtbar. Keiner wagte es, ihr ein Widerwort zu geben. Remus war ganz in der Nähe. Auch er gab den Gästen Bescheid, dass die Trauung gleich beginnen würde und man bitte hineingehen sollte. Einige Meter weiter stand ein Mann, den Severus vorhin noch meiden konnte.

Black.

Böse Erinnerungen an damalige Streiche kamen zum Glück nicht auf, weil Black kreidebleich war und in eine ganz andere Richtung schaute. Der Eingangsbereich war dank Tonks und Remus immer leerer geworden, so dass auch Severus sehen konnte, welcher Anblick so eine Reaktion bei Black auslöste. Durch eine der vielen Türen trat gerade Augusta Longbottom und eine junge Frau, die die bekannte Krankenhauskluft des Mungos trug. Den beiden Damen folgten Luna und Neville, die beide jeweils einen Rollstuhl vor sich herschoben. Nevilles Eltern. Severus kannte sie aus der Schule. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er die beiden gesehen hatte. Spinnefeind waren sie sich nie, auch wenn besonders Frank ihn damals misstrauisch im Auge behalten hatte. Severus schaute nochmals zu Black hinüber, der bei dem Anblick der beiden Cruciatus-Opfer ein Gesicht machte, als würde er selbst mit einem Unverzeihlichen malträtiert werden. Überraschend verließ Black seine Frau und flüchtete ins Freie.

„Warum hat man die beiden hergebracht?", fragte Lucius abschätzig. Es war ihm unangenehm, mit den Opfern seiner Schwägerin konfrontiert zu werden. „Die bekommen doch sowieso nichts mit."  
Severus machte seinen Standpunkt klar, indem er einen Vergleich zog. „Warum hat man dir im Mungos ein Zimmer mit Fenster gegeben, wo du doch blind warst?"  
„Vater", Draco beugte sich zu ihm vor, „bitte halt dich mit solchen Äußerungen zurück." Zurechtgewiesen vom eigenen Sohn verstummte Lucius beleidigt. Draco zeigte auf Charles. „Soll ich ihn nehmen?"  
„Nein, ich kümmere mich um ihn", versicherte Lucius noch immer gekränkt.  
„Aber wenn er mal während der Trauung raus muss?"  
Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das käme deinem Vater wohl sehr gelegen."  
„Ich würde sagen", Lucius blickte sich im fast leeren Eingangsbereich um, „wir können geschlossen hineingehen und Platz nehmen." Ein Blick zu Severus und Nicholas. „Was ist mit dir? Begleitest du uns?"  
„Nein, ich möchte das Kind vorher abgeben."  
Lucius schnaufte. „Versuch es an der Rezeption. Die verwalten sicherlich auch ein Fundbüro."  
„Vater …"  
„Was?", blaffte Lucius seinen Sohn an. „Ich darf doch wohl noch Scherze machen!"  
„Ich wollte dich auch nur bitten, mir zu folgen. Severus, wir sehen uns später."

Seinem Patensohn nickte Severus bestätigend zu. Er sah der Familie Malfoy noch hinterher, die den Raum betraten, in welchem die Trauung stattfinden sollte. Lucius blieb – unbeabsichtigt oder nicht – dicht bei Narzissa. Zusätzlich klammerte er sich an Charles. In dem Jungen sah er die einzige Möglichkeit, die Hochzeit kurzfristig unter dem Vorwand zu verlassen, die Wasch- oder Windelräume aufsuchen zu müssen.

Weiter hinten stand Remus, der sich im Eingangsbereich umschaute. Er hatte Severus registriert, überließ es jedoch voll und ganz ihm, wann oder ob er hineingehen würde. Stutzig wurde er nur, weil Severus den Knaben hielt.

„Wo hast du ihn denn gefunden?", wollte Remus wissen. „Hier war für eine halbe Stunde lang Panik ausgebrochen, weil Harrys Elfs den Jungen in der Spiel-Zone nicht gefunden hat."  
„Er irrte im Schloss umher."  
Voller Mitleid blickte Remus den Jungen an. „Was denn, etwa ganz allein?"  
„Nicht lange. Würdest du ihn nehmen?"  
Remus betrachtete Nicholas, der sehr schläfrig wirkte. „Sieht aus, als hättest du alles fest im Griff. Ich muss mal eben nach Sirius schauen." Remus warf einen besorgten Blick zur Doppeltür, hinter der besagte Person verschwunden war. „Ich glaube, Alice und Frank haben ihm ein wenig zugesetzt." Ein Seufzer, bevor Remus zugab: „Geht mir nicht anders. Ich habe auch nicht gewusst, dass ich ihnen heute begegnen werde. Das weckt Erinnerungen." Viele schöne und natürlich auch einige schlimme.

Remus machte sich auf den Weg, seinen Freund zu suchen. Als er die Tür nach draußen öffnete, stand er zwei Damen gegenüber, denen er den Vortritt ließ. Die eine war Mrs. Figg, die er herzlich begrüßte. Die andere Frau kannte Remus nur flüchtig. Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als er sie erkannte. Wenige Meter entfernt erging es Severus genauso. Mrs. Figg hatte Petunia Dursley untergehakt, was auch notwendig war. Allein der Gesichtsausdruck von Petunia bezeugte, dass sie bereit zur Flucht war. Sie fühlte sich in der Magischen Welt nicht wohl, hatte Angst.

Nachdem die beiden Damen eingetreten waren, ging Remus vor die Tür. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Sirius stand direkt neben dem Eingang und wandte den Kopf, als er Schritte hörte.

„Remus", grüßte er mit flatteriger Stimme. Er blickte zur Tür. „Hast du gesehen, wer da eben gekommen ist?"  
„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry davon weiß. Es könnte sonst … Na ja, unangenehm werden." Er legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. „Warum bist du hier draußen?", fragte er, obwohl er den Grund kannte. Weil Sirius sich nicht äußerte, formulierte Remus seine Vermutung aus und sagte: „Wegen Frank und Alice."  
Sirius nickte. „Das hat mich sehr überrascht, sie zu sehen."  
„Wohl eher überwältigt", verbesserte Remus mit einem Schmunzeln. „Das ist in Ordnung. Mich hat es auch sehr mitgenommen. Trotzdem finde ich es schön, sie nach all den Jahren mal wiederzusehen. Nachher werde ich mich zu ihnen gesellen und sie begrüßen."  
„Die beiden erkennen doch niemanden!" Sirius musste einmal kräftig durchatmen. „Sie so zu sehen …"  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Andere sind da weniger befangen als wir. Hast du gesehen, wie Alastor die beiden begrüßt hat?" Remus musste lächeln. „Er hat Frank auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm gesagt, dass der Haarschnitt ihm gar nicht steht."  
„Frank kann auch schwerlich mitteilen, was für ein Haarschnitt ihm gefallen würde", hielt Sirius dagegen. Gleich darauf schloss er die Augen und legte eine Hand über sie. Sein kleiner Finger zitterte.  
„Sirius …" Diesmal seufzte Remus.  
Gerade wollte er Sirius einen gut gemeinten Rat geben, da fuhr der ihm verzweifelt klingend über den Mund. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich ihnen gegenüber verhalten soll. Soll ich mit ihnen reden? Soll ich ihre Hand nehmen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit Frank und Alice umgehen soll, Remus."  
Diese offen gelegte Unsicherheit verblüffte Remus, denn es lag nicht in Sirius' Natur, sich selbst als schwach darzustellen. Eine Antwort hatte er für Sirius parat. „Sei Ihnen einfach ein Freund."  
Der Satz wirkte nach. Sirius verstand, was Remus im Grunde damit aussagen wollte. Er grinste frech, als er das Beispiel gab: „Dann soll ich Frank auch einfach auf die Schulter klopfen und mir von Alice einen Kuss stibitzen? Ganz wie früher?"  
Remus lachte gedämpft. „Bei Alice solltest du dich lieber zurückhalten. Ihre Schwiegermutter ist auch hier."  
Die beiden hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete und drehten sich zeitgleich um. Annes Kopf lugte hervor. Sie hielt Ausschau. „Ah, Sirius. Hier steckst du." Sirius und Remus kamen auf sie zu. „Wollen wir nicht auch langsam reingehen?", fragte sie besorgt. Warum er vorhin so abrupt gegangen war, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. „Es sind nicht mehr viele Leute in der Halle."  
Seine Unsicherheit wegen Frank und Alice überspiele er mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, sonst verpassen wir noch etwas."

Remus folgte den beiden in den Eingangsbereich, nicht jedoch in den Festsaal. Stattdessen blickte er sich um. Noch immer trug Severus den Jungen, hielt sich ansonsten von den anderen fern. Mit Tonks und ihm wollte Remus ganz zum Schluss gemeinsam eintreten, wenn Harry startklar war. Vorher aber würde er sich noch um Mrs. Figg kümmern. Die fächelte momentan einer schwächelnden Petunia Luft zu. Harrys Tante hatte sich auf einen der gut gepolsterten Sessel gesetzt. Eine Hand war auf das Brustbein gelegt. Sie atmete heftig.

Bei den Damen angekommen fragte Remus höflich: „Darf ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" Petunia kannte er nur von Bildern und vom Sehen, doch gesprochen hatte er mit ihr noch nie. Sie würde mit seinem Gesicht nichts anfangen können. Trotzdem oder gerade weil sie ihn nicht kannte, reagierte sie ängstlich.  
Mrs. Figg griff ein, wedelte derweil mit einer Stoffserviette vor Petunias Gesicht herum. „Ach, meiner Bekannten ist nur ein wenig flau."  
„Oh, das tut mir leid", richtete Remus das Wort an Petunia. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas dagegen bringen?"  
Erschrocken riss Petunia nicht nur die Augen auf, sondern Mrs. Figg auch noch die Serviette aus der Hand, die sie sich vor den Mund hielt, bevor sie mit bebender Stimme erwiderte: „Ich nehme nichts von Ihren seltsamen Tränken."  
Remus lächelte weiterhin freundlich, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte eher an einen Sherry?"

Auf einem kleinen Wagen in der Nähe warteten einige alkoholische Getränke bereits darauf, von den Gästen vernascht zu werden. Remus nahm die dunkelrote Flasche, auf deren Etikett eine runde Kirsche zu sehen war und schenkte ein kleines Glas davon ein. Er reichte es Petunia.

„Ein Schlückchen Alkohol beruhigt die Nerven", versicherte er ihr, als sie zaghaft an dem Inhalt des Glases roch und den Duft als bekannt und darüber hinaus genießbar einstufte. Den Sherry trank sie auf ex. „Besser?"  
Petunia nickte und holte Luft. „Mein Herz rast", gab sie zu und schloss dabei einen Moment die Augen.  
„Keine Eile, Madam." Mit einem Lächeln wollte Remus ihr zeigen, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hätte. „Gehen Sie erst rein, wenn Sie sich wohl fühlen."  
Mrs. Figg tätschelte Petunias Unterarm. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich schon um sie."

Langsam schlenderte Remus zu Severus hinüber. Als er dicht bei dem Tränkemeister stand, fiel ihm eine Sache sofort auf.

„Nicholas schläft!", bemerkte er leise.  
„Kannst du ihn nicht …"  
„Oh nein, er würde sonst aufwachen." Remus presste einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Mrs. Figg Petunia auf die Beine half und beide im Saal verschwanden.

Die Tür ging nochmals auf und eine bekannte Persönlichkeit trat ein. Es war nicht Slughorn, der war schon im Saal. Es handelte sich um keinen Geringeren als Viktor Krum samt Familie. Der Lautstärkepegel war wegen der vielen, aufgeregten Kinder in null Komma nichts von zehn auf hundert Dezibel gestiegen. Nicholas' Kopf bewegte sich im Schlaf, als seine Ohren die Kinderstimmen vernahmen. Krums jüngste Kinder, die Zwillinge, waren nicht viel Älter als Nicholas. Bei Krum untergehakt sah Severus dessen Ehefrau, die Schwester des Hüters Zograf. Um deren Beine herum tollten sechs Jungen und Mädchen. Hinter ihnen stand ein anderes Paar. Die junge Frau glaubte Severus schon einmal gesehen zu haben – im Krankenhausflügel von Hogwarts, aber sie war keine von Poppys Schwestern. Neben der jungen Frau stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der sich unsicher umblickte. Beide wurden von Molly begrüßt.

„Mr. Krum." Sie reichte ihm die Hand, die er nahm und schüttelte.  
„Wie oft muss ich noch darauf bestehen, dass Sie mich Viktor nennen?" Er lächelte. „Freut mich, Sie zu sehen." Severus fiel auf, dass Krum kaum noch einen Akzent hatte. Das konnte natürlich an der festen Zusammenarbeit mit der Firma _Nimbus Rennbesen_ liegen, für die der ehemalige Sportler unter anderem Werbung machte und neue Besen entwarf. „Darf ich vorstellen?" Krum zeigte auf die junge Dame hinter seiner Frau. „Das ist die Schwester meiner Cousine, Marie Amabilis."  
Die Dame, die eben vorgestellt wurde, reichte Molly die Hand und lächelte freundlich. „Vielen Dank, dass ich kommen durfte. Es ist schön, dass ich so einen einzigartigen Moment wie heute zusammen mit meiner Familie erleben darf."  
„Sie sind herzlich willkommen, Miss Amabilis", beteuerte Molly, die den Zusammenhalt einer Familie sehr zu schätzen wusste.  
Krum deutete auf den Herrn daneben: „Das ist Mr. Duvall. Marie hat selbst uns damit überrascht, dass sie den Hinweis wahrgenommen hat, eine Begleitung mitbringen zu dürfen." Diese Stichelei ließ Marie nicht auf sich sitzen, denn sie knuffte ihn für diese Bemerkung am Oberarm.

Severus wusste es endlich. Lange genug hat er der Dame ins Gesicht geschaut, damit sein mentales eine Antwort ausspuckte. Wenn er diese Miss Amabilis aus dem Krankenflügel kannte, konnte es nur die Dame gewesen sein, die vom Mungos gekommen war, um seinen Arm zu retten. Die Ärztin oder die Schwester, eine von beiden. Der Rückblick auf diesen unendlichen Schmerz barg das Risiko, wegen der Erinnerung ans dunkle Mal auch in den gesamten Horror einzutauchen, den dieses schwarze Zeichen symbolisiert hatte.

Mit aller Kraft wehrte sich Severus gegen die Schandtaten, die er selbst begehen oder denen er beiwohnen musste. Er dachte, wie Hermine es einmal erwähnt hatte, lieber ans Heute. Ein guter Ratschlag. Es ging ihm sofort besser. Das Mal war Vergangenheit. Nur noch wenig Schorf war der letzte Beweis für sein Dasein als Verbrecher gegen die Menschheit. Mit dem letzten Trank, der seine Seele vervollständigen würde, wäre er endgültig geläutert. Morgen wäre es soweit, es sei denn Hermine würde sich gleich nach der Feierlichkeit spät abends ins Labor stellen, um den siebten Trank zu brauen. Severus freute sich jetzt schon auf das Leben, das vor ihm lag. Es versprach geregelt zu verlaufen, entspannend und inspirierend, vor allem aber nicht einsam.

Vor Severus stand plötzlich ein Mann.

„Mr. Granger?" Natürlich, dachte Severus. Harry würde auch Hermines Eltern einladen. Einmal hatte er erwähnt, dass sie bei ihnen untergeschlüpft waren, als sie den Tipp bekommen hatten, die Todesser wollten den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 beim nächsten Ordenstreffen überfallen.  
„Wir waren schon bei den Vornamen angekommen", erinnerte Joshua Granger ihn.  
Zu den dreien gesellte sich Remus. Severus fühlte sich genötigt, das Wort zu ergreifen. „Kennen Sie sich?" Als alle drei verneinten, deutete Severus mit einer Geste seiner Hand auf Jane. „Mrs. Granger und Ihr Gatte." Hermines Vater räuspert sich, so dass Severus anfügte: „Oder auch Jane und Joshua, Hermines Eltern. Das", Severus nickte zu seinem Freund, „ist Remus Lupin."  
„Ah, wir haben uns ganz kurz mal gesehen", erinnerte sich Remus, der die beiden herzlich begrüßte. „Das war auf Hermines Geburtstagsfeier."  
Jane nickte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn. „Wir konnten leider nicht so lange bleiben. Heute feiern wir aber bis in die Puppen."  
„Das ist wunderbar, dass Sie beide kommen konnten. Darf ich Ihnen schon den Weg nach drinnen zeigen? Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis zur Zeremonie."

Tonks hatte gerade die Familie Krum, samt der zwei eigenen Kindermädchen in den Trausaal geführt und hielt für Jane und Joshua noch höflich die Tür auf. Severus blickte sich um. Molly ging irgendeine Liste durch. Kellner waren anwesend, doch keine Gäste mehr.

Als der freiwillige Helfer wieder bei ihm war, fragte Severus. „Wann beginnt die Trauung?"  
Remus nickte in Richtung Treppen. „Wenn Harry runterkommt. Er geht als Erster, gefolgt von Arthur, der ihm Ginny überreicht."  
„Ah, also die altmodische ‚der Vater übergibt die Braut an den Bräutigam'-Zeremonie."  
„Ganz recht", stimmte Remus leise zu, um Nicholas nicht zu stören.

Die Wange des Jungen lag auf dem weichen Stoff von Severus' neu aussehendem, blauem Umhang. Remus stutzte. Blau? Dann hatte er vorhin gleich nach der Landung mit dem Portschlüssel doch richtig gesehen, als die Garderobe bei Sonnenlicht bläulich aufblitzte, durch die vielen Falten im Stoff aber weiterhin schwarz wirkte.

Severus blickte hinauf zur Treppe. „Harry kommt", verkündete er, so dass auch Molly und Tonks es hörten.

In seinem reich verzierten Festgewandt eilte Harry die Treppen hinunter. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck der totalen Zufriedenheit.

„Harry, mein Schatz. Alles bereit?", fragte seine sehr baldige Schwiegermutter. Im gleichen Moment kam Ron die Stufen wenig graziös hinuntergepoltert. Glücklicherweise gehörte dieser Teil noch nicht zur Zeremonie.  
„Ich muss nur noch ganz schnell eine Sache erledigen! Eine Minute bitte", bat Harry und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

Harry ging in eine Ecke und bückte sich. Gleich im Anschluss stand Wobbel plötzlich bei ihm, der ganz offensichtlich gerufen worden war. Leicht vorgebeugt flüsterte er seinem Elf eine Frage ins Ohr und erwartete eine Antwort, die Wobbel ihm mit einem kräftigen Nicken gab. Der Elf winkte ab, schien Harry damit zu beruhigen. Alles – was auch immer von Harry als Überraschung geplant war – würde heute perfekt ablaufen. Das Gespräch könnte sich allerdings auch um Windeln für den Jungen gedreht haben. Severus verlor sich nicht in Überlegungen über Harrys Machenschaften. Diesmal, obwohl er Überraschungen nicht ausstehen konnte, vertraute er das erste Mal nach langer Zeit einer Person blind. Er vertraute Harry.

Es war Arthur, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. Der stolze Brautvater zeigte mit seiner Kleidung erstmalig, dass er als Zaubereiminister ordentlich verdiente. Ein Blick zur Treppe verriet Severus, dass die Braut bereits am von hier unten aus nicht gut sichtbaren Absatz wartete. Da war auch Hermine, die sich von der Treppe aus im Eingangsbereich umschaute und ihn erspähte. Sie flüsterte jemandem – vermutlich der Braut – etwas zu, bevor sie die Treppe ganz hinunter ging und sich ihm näherte. Im gleichen Moment ging Arthur wieder nach oben zu seiner Tochter. Ganz aufgebracht war Molly, die Harry zu sich heranpfiff und wie beim Quidditch das Startzeichen gab. Der Bräutigam umarmte Molly und dann, ganz unerwartet, stand jemand mit einer Hochsteckfrisur vor Severus und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf das Geschehen.

Erstaunt blickte er sich herab. „Hermine." Sie lächelte zufrieden und betrachtete dabei Nicholas, der im Halbschlaf ein Auge rieb. Der Junge blinzelte und streckte verschlafen eine Hand nach ihr aus.  
„Bekomme ich ein Küsschen?", fragte sie ihren Patensohn, der gleich darauf die Lippen spitzte und zu einem feuchten Kinderkuss ansetzte. Gleich danach lehnte sich Nicholas wieder an den weichen Umhang. „Oh, du bist ja ganz müde", erkannte Hermine richtig.  
„Hermine, willst du ihn nicht nehmen?"  
In dieser Bitte glaubte sie Panik zu hören. „Geht es dir gut, Severus?"  
„Ja, ich möchte nur nicht mit ihm auf dem Arm …" Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Alle werden starren."  
„Ich begleite gleich die Braut", rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Vielleicht könnte Molly ihn nehmen."  
Zeitgleich blickten beide hinüber zu Ginnys Mutter, die gerade von Arthur gestützt wurde, weil ihr schwindelig war. Severus wollte Molly nicht noch mehr aufbürden. „Sie hat sich für heute genug vorgenommen."  
Hermine nickte und dachte dabei nach, wie sie zaghaft nachfragen konnte, ob Nicholas eine negative Auswirkung auf ihn hätte. „Wäre es so schlimm, wenn du ihn nimmst? Ansonsten könnte ich ihn auch in die Spiel-Zone bringen lassen. Es wäre aber schöner, wenn er dabei ist."  
„Ich kann nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen", offenbarte er das, was sowieso jeder wissen dürfte.  
Hermine musste wegen seiner Worte lächeln und blickte auf das dösende Kind auf seinem Arm, welches sich offensichtlich geborgen fühlte. „Der ist doch aber genau so, wie du dir deine Schüler immer gewünscht hast. Er ist ruhig", scherzte sie. „Es dauert doch nur knapp eine halbe Stunde, Severus."  
Er stutzte. „Nur eine halbe Stunde? Also keine schwülstigen Reden und Liebesschwüre?"  
„Darauf hatten beide keine Lust. Gleich wird Arthur ein paar Worte sagen, wenn er Ginny an ihn übergibt. Dann kommt eine kurze Rede von dem Herrn, der die Trauung durchführt und danach …"  
„Danach?"  
„Danach wird gefeiert. Zwischendurch möchte der ein oder andere sicherlich auch noch ein paar Worte loswerden, aber ansonsten", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „war es das."  
Severus kam es nicht einmal in den Sinn, nach Harrys Elf zu fragen, der für Nicholas ebenfalls die Verantwortung hatte. „Wenn es nur eine halbe Stunde ist …"  
„Danke, Severus. Ist nicht mehr lange, dann bin ich bei dir", versprach sie, während sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Ich werde mal für dich einen Blick auf die freien Sitzplätze werfen. Irgendwie hat sich nämlich die Platzordnung in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst."

Schon war Hermine bei der Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Weil sie von dort keinen großen Überblick hatte, ging sie hinein. Nicht mal eine Minute später stand sie wieder bei ihm.

„Also, vierte Reihe von hinten sitzen auf der linken Seite Ted und Andromeda, gleich davor die Malfoys. Neben Lucius ist noch ein Platz, direkt am Gang. Sieht aus, als würde er ihn freihalten", schilderte Hermine. „Auf der rechten Seite ist ein Platz neben Poppy. Allerdings liegt der mittig." Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, dass zwanzig Gäste aufstehen mussten, nur um ihn vorbeizulassen. „Hinten rechts hat man einige Stühle entfernt, damit die Rollstühle Platz haben. Außerdem steht Alastor gleich dahinter an der Wand neben dem Eingang. Du würdest ihn direkt im Nacken haben." Als sie hinter sich die Tür hörte, schloss sie kurz die Augen, weil sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Ihre Eltern. Die hatten nämlich gesehen, wie Hermine den Raum abgesucht hatte.  
„Schatz", ihr Vater drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. „Du siehst fantastisch aus. Lass dich mal richtig anschauen." Geduldig ließ sie sich von ihrem Vater einmal drehen, damit er sie mustern konnte. „Wirklich hübsch!" Joshua winkte seine Frau heran. „Stell dich bitte hier hin." Der Aufforderung kam Jane nach. „Und jetzt du, Mine."  
„Ich bin schon aufgeregt genug. Es fängt jede Sekunde an!" Sie sah Harry und Ron durch die Tür treten, die beide bis zum Altar gehen würde. Gleich danach waren Ginny, Arthur und sie an der Reihe. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht fotografiert werden."  
„Ich habe doch gar nicht vor, dich zu fotografieren. Ich möchte deine Mutter ablichten. Du bist nur ein Accessoire, also wenn ich bitten darf?"  
Ihr Vater forderte sie mit einem Nicken auf, sich zur Mutter zu stellen, die sie mit offenen Armen erwartete und versprach: „Dauert nicht lange."

Hermine grinste. Besonders ihr Vater konnte ihr immer die Aufregung nehmen. Deswegen war sie damals, als man sie im Mungos abgelehnt hatte, auch zu ihren Eltern gegangen, um sich von ihnen aufheitern zu lassen. Die Fotos waren mit der Digitalkamera schnell geschossen.

„Und jetzt zusammen mit Severus."  
„Bitte was?" Die Erwähnung seines Namens hatte ihn aufgeschreckt.  
„Ein Foto", erklärte Joshua knapp.

Joshua winkte ihn zu Hermine hinüber. Es war nur ein Foto, dass Joshua mit einem extrem kleinen Muggelfotoapparat schießen wollte, dachte Severus. Wozu aufregen? Der Begriff _Bild_ ließ ihn an das Foto denken, das auf der Rückseite eine Botschaft von Hermine enthielt. Er hatte ihr eine Menge Körbe gegeben, das stimmte. Severus nahm sich ganz fest vor, Hermine heute für die vielen Absagen und das lange Warten zu entschädigen. Hoffentlich entschädigte sie ihn im Gegenzug für die Nötigung ihres Vaters, für ein Foto stillstehen zu müssen.

„So!" Remus klatschte in die Hände. „Ich würde sagen, dass alle, die nicht mit der Braut zusammen nach vorn gehen, jetzt drinnen einen Sitzplatz einnehmen." Er wandte seinen Kopf. „Du auch, Molly."

Zusammen mit Tonks, Remus und Molly betrat Severus mit einem fest schlafenden Nicholas den Saal. Die Augen der Gäste waren durchweg nach vorn gerichtet, so dass Severus die freien Plätze begutachten konnte. Er fand alles vor, wie Hermine es beschrieben hatte. Ein Platz neben Lucius war frei.

„Bei Mr. Malfoy ist etwas frei", wies Remus ihn auf den Stuhl hin. „Ich sitze mit Tonks gleich hinter dir, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

Severus nickte. Zielsicher steuerte er die Malfoys an. Lucius nahm auf der Stelle seinen Gehstock vom Nebenstuhl, so dass sich Severus setzen konnte. In dieser halb sitzenden Position konnte Nicholas noch viel entspannter schlafen. Offensichtlich erging es Charles auf dem Schoß seines Großvaters ganz ähnlich. Es war nun einmal ihre Mittagsschlafzeit und daran hielten sie rigoros fest. Neugierig schaute sich Severus um. Die Kinder von Krum waren bestens erzogen, bemerkte Severus. Keines nörgelte oder machte Lärm. Natürlich könnte er sich umdrehen und Remus oder Tonks fragen, ob einer von ihnen den Jungen nehmen wollte, aber Severus sah keine Veranlassung. Es war keine Frage der Bequemlichkeit, er hatte es sogar sehr bequem. Der leichte Junge störte kein bisschen. Unter den anderen Gästen fand Severus eine Menge bekannter Gesichter. Molly schien die Hälfte der damaligen Mitschüler von Harry eingeladen zu haben, egal welchem Haus sie angehört hatten. Rosmerta von den Drei Besen war hier, genauso wie die Ordensmitglieder. Sogar Mundungus Fletcher lümmelte sich auf einem Stuhl. Der Langfinger wurde dabei von Alastor misstrauisch beobachtet. Selbst die Lehrer von Hogwarts waren anwesend, nur Filch fehlte, was sicher keine böse Absicht war. Hätte der eine Einladung bekommen, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er den Brief zerrissen hatte, sein Squib-Dasein verfluchte und sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky, vielleicht auch zweien, tröstete.

Ganz vorn bei dem Herrn vom Ministerium stand Harry, den Blick gespannt auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die seine Braut jeden Moment treten würde. Die Vorfreude stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Freund und Trauzeuge flüsterte ihm manchmal mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ein paar Worte ins Ohr, woraufhin Harry noch viel breiter grinste. Severus fiel sofort die Stickerei auf den beiden breiten Kragen auf, die in ihrer Verzierung die Buchstaben H und G sehr gut verbargen, aber nicht gut genug für ein so geschultes Auge wie das seine.

Die Tür öffnete sich im gleichen Moment, in dem die Musik erneut zu spielen begann. Es war schwierig, mit einem Kind auf dem Schoß über die eigene Schulter zu blicken, aber das war an diesem Abend nur die kleinste Hürde, die er zu nehmen hatte. Severus' Blick fiel nicht sofort auf die Braut, sondern auf Arthur. Dessen sichtbare Freude war so ungewohnt für Severus, dass es einer kurzen Observation bedurfte. Der Zaubereiminister in seinem edlen Gewand hatte den Arm seiner Tochter um den eigenen geschlungen, damit er den ganzen Weg nach vorn ihre Hand streicheln konnte. Hinter der Braut fand er Hermine, die einen Strauß Blumen in der Hand hielt, was ihr ganz recht war. Ihre nervösen Finger fummelten beinahe unerkannt das Grünzeug vom Stil des Gebindes, doch auch das entging Severus nicht. Sie hatte ihn gesehen und lächelte nur für ihn.

„Sie ist hübsch, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Remus, der sich zu Severus nach vorn gebeugt hatte.  
„Mmmh", gab Severus als bestätigende Antwort.  
Erst als Remus klar wurde, dass er missverstanden worden war, fügte er schelmisch hinzu: „Und die Braut selbstverständlich auch."

Severus äußerte sich nicht zu Remus' Worten, weil die drei gerade im Takt der Musik direkt an ihnen vorbeigingen. Als Arthur seinen friedlich schlafenden Enkel bei Severus bemerkte, stieß er seine Tochter unmerklich an, damit auch sie dieses ungewöhnliche Bild sehen konnte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war dem von Harry sehr ähnlich. Sie war glücklich.

Vorn angelangt schlug Arthur Harry auf die Schulter, drückte väterlich zu und überreichte ihm die Hand seiner Tochter.


	214. Punkt, Punkt, Komma, Strich

Hallo **ES**,

tut mir leid, aber die Geschichte wird zu Ende gehen, wenn auch nicht mit Gewalt, sondern langsam ausklingend. Ich mag es, wenn in Büchern nach dem großen Finale nochmal langsam Frieden einkehrt.  
Du warst nicht die Einzige, die auf ein Silvesterkapitel gehofft hat. Sorry, aber ich hatte zu der Zeit genauso wenig Zeit wie die meisten Leser ;)

Hi **Paule**,

ich habe in der Mädchenkammer, in der ich schlafe (typisch Altbau) auch noch keinen Strom verlegt. Es gibt da tolle Nachttischlampen mit Batteriebetrieb :)  
In diesem Kapitel wird das Augenmerk auch eher bei den Gästen liegen, anstatt beim Brautpaar.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Die Zeremonie war voll im Gange. Harry und Ginny hielten sich an den Händen, während der Herr vom Ministerium die aufgehübschten, bürokratischen Worte sprach, die für eine Vermählung im rechtlichen Sinne vorgeschrieben waren. Severus hatte diese Worte damals schon bei der Hochzeit von Lucius und Narzissa vernommen, was ihm vor Augen hielt, dass es sich um eine vorgegebene Rede handelte. Was für den Herrn vom Ministerium lediglich einen Job darstellte, nämlich Leute zu verheiraten, war für die Betroffenen natürlich ein – hoffentlich – einzigartiger Moment im Leben. Für solche Anlässe war der einzige Kompromiss der Bürokratie der, dass die Paragraphen nicht einfach heruntergeleiert wurden. Eben weil Severus diese Worte schon kannte, blickte er gelangweilt zu dem Jungen auf seinem Schoß, dessen Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte. Nicholas wachte gerade auf. Es irritierte den Jungen, so viele Menschen auf einmal um sich herum zu sehen und trotzdem so eine Stille zu vernehmen. Mit großen Augen blickte er zu dem blonden Mann neben sich. Lucius fühlte sich durch die Observation durch Kinderaugen gestört. Er schaute zu Nicholas hinüber und widerstand der Versuchung, kurzerhand die Zunge herauszustrecken, bevor er den gleichgültigen Blick erneut nach vorn aufs Paar richtete.

Nicholas schaute verschlafen umher. Über Severus' Schulter hinweg erspähte er ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Menschen so leise waren. Das bedeutete keinesfalls, dass er sich der Masse anschließen musste. Mit gurgelnden Lauten streckte der Kleine die Hand über Severus' Schulter hinaus nach hinten.

„Bist du wohl still", murmelte Severus leise. Es fehlte ihm noch, dass der Junge zu krakeelen beginnen würde. Durch einen seit Urzeiten angeborenen Instinkt, der durch den Kinderlaut ausgelöst wurde, drehten sich die wenigen Mütter, die es gehört hatten, um. Der Anblick, den Severus mit dem Jungen im Arm bot, war so harmlos, dass sie ihn als ungefährlich einstuften und sich wieder nach vorn wandten. Bevor Nicholas noch mehr Geräusche von sich geben würde, kam Hilfe von hinten. Remus hatte sich zu dem Jungen gebeugt und den kindlichen Wiedererkennungsgruß erwidert. Nicholas grinste breit, war wieder still und schaute sich um. Die Leute waren nicht länger interessant. Wie hingesetzte Puppen rührten sie sich nicht, während sie alle gemeinsam in eine Richtung schauten. Die großen Knöpfe an Severus Gehrock waren viel spannender. Mit beiden Händen befühlte Nicholas die Knöpfe, bevor er sich einen vornahm und an ihm drehte. Severus ließ den Jungen gewähren, weil der sich momentan vorbildlisch ruhig verhielt. Solange die Tätigkeit von Nicholas keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog, konnte der Junge machen, was er wollte. „Den bekommt du sowieso nicht ab", flüsterte Severus, woraufhin Nicholas schnaufte und sich nur noch mehr Mühe zu geben schien.

Severus schaute sich um. Von den Leuten vor ihm sah er nur die Hinterköpfe, also blickte er zu Seite. Gleich hinten saßen die Longbottoms. Luna flüsterte Alice unentwegt etwas ins Ohr, blickte derweil nach vorn und lächelte. Auf Severus machte das den Eindruck, als würde sie das Geschehen schildern, weil Alice ihren Blick nicht lange auf einem Fleck halten konnte. Augusta tupfte erst sich eine Träne von den Augen, bevor sie mit dem gleichen Taschentuch den Mund ihres Sohnes von Speichel befreite, der sich langsam einen Weg zum Kinn bahnen wollte. Ein Handgriff, der für Augusta Longbottom nach vielen Jahren normal war.

Mitleid war eines der Gefühle, das Severus seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht zu spüren imstande war, aber dieser Anblick berührte ihn. Schnell wandte er sich ab, um dieses ziehende Gefühl im Brustbereich zu unterdrücken. Sein Blick fiel auf Petunia. Auch sie saß mit Mrs. Figg weit hinten und hielt sich ein Taschentuch unter die Nase. Entweder, dachte Severus amüsiert, trocknete auch sie Tränen oder sie war kurz davor, sich wegen der ganzen widerlichen Zauberer und Hexen in ihrer Nähe zu übergeben. Petunia war alles andere als locker. Stocksteif saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl, wagte kaum, sich zu rühren.

In derselben Reihe, direkt am Gang, saß sein Kollege Filius Flitwick. Weil er über die Köpfe hinweg nichts sehen konnte, lehnte sich der Kleinwüchsige in den Gang, um wenigstens einmal einen Blick auf das Brautpaar zu erhaschen. Filius war ohne Begleitung hier.

Vorn am Altar gaben sich Harry und Ginny gerade das Ja-Wort, weshalb Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Trauung schenkte. Besonders gut konnte er sie von hier hinten nicht sehen, aber Hermine fiel ihm sofort auf. Sie beobachtete ihre beiden Freunde mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry vervollständigte die Zeremonie mit seinem Ja. Die beiden gaben sich einen Kuss, bei dem Hermine unbewusst zu Severus hinüberschaute. Weil sich ihre Blicke sofort trafen, durchfuhr ihn ein wohliges, wärmendes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend, das bis zum Herzen ausstrahlte. Dass es ihr genauso erging, konnte er nicht ahnen.

Den Blickkontakt löste Severus erst, als er das Geräusch von reißendem Garn vernahm. Gleich darauf hörte er, wie Lucius ein Lachen unterdrückte, was sich mit einem schnaufenden Laut äußerte. Ungläubig blickte Severus auf den runden Knopf in den Kinderhänden. Nicholas schien von dem Erfolg im ersten Moment genauso erstaunt, bevor er seine Beute breit lächelnd und triumphierend in die Höhe hielt.

Einige Damen schluchzten, wie es wohl bei jeder Hochzeit der Fall war. Minerva biss die Zähne zusammen und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch erst die Nase, dann unauffällig die Augen, als das Brautpaar an ihr und Albus vorbeischritt. Sibyll Trelawney brachte es fertig, vor lauter Freude für Harry und Ginny zu applaudieren, hielt sich dann aber schnell zurück, weil sie die Einzige war. Das kam davon, dachte Severus, wenn man so selten unter Menschen ging. Selbst er wusste, dass man bei einer solchen Zeremonie nicht klatschte. Viele putzten sich die Nase. Hagrid war dabei am lautesten. Er vergrub das bärtige Gesicht in ein riesiges Taschentuch, das andere Menschen mit Leichtigkeit als Tischdecke für einen Beistelltisch verwenden könnten. Olympe Maxime war bei ihm. In Severus' Augen war sie genauso ansehnlich wie früher. Die seidigen, schwarzen Haare waren wie bei vielen der weiblichen Gäste hochgesteckt, womit ihre dunklen Augen gut zur Geltung kamen. Wäre sie keine drei Meter groß, würden die Männer ihr zu Füßen liegen.

Gleich nach dem Brautpaar begannen die Gäste damit, den Saal ebenfalls zu verlassen. Einer der Ersten von ihnen war Severus. Im Nu war er durch die Flügeltür in den Eingangsbereich geflüchtet. In sicherem Abstand suchte er sich eine Wand, von der aus er einen guten Blick auf die Tür des Saals werfen konnte, in dem die Trauung eben stattgefunden hatte. Mit dem losen Knopf in einer Hand und dem Kind auf dem Arm wartete er in der Eingangshalle auf zwei Dinge. Erstens auf Hermine und zweitens auf irgendjemandem, der ihm dieses Kind abnehmen könnte, bevor er es noch lieb gewinnen würde. Dafür war es wahrscheinlich schon längst zu spät. Nicholas verhielt sich ruhig, womit er Severus wirklich beeindruckte. Für ihn waren Kinder stets ein Synonym für unerträgliche Lautstärke und widerlichen Schmutz gewesen. Der Junge beguckte sich die Menschen, die aus der Türe traten. Bei dem einen oder anderen Gesicht, das er kannte, gluckste er und hob die Hand, so auch bei dem einen Rothaarigen, der sich sofort den beiden näherte.

Es war Charlie.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte der zweitälteste Weasley. Seine langen Haare hatte er auch zur Hochzeit nur mit einem schwarzen Lederband zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Bevor Severus den Gruß erwidern konnte, bot Charlie hilfsbereit an: „Darf ich Ihnen etwas abnehmen?" Mit einem Nicken deutete er zu Nicholas.  
„Das wäre außerordentlich freundlich von Ihnen."  
„Dann komm mal her, mein Kleiner." Charlie streckte seine Hände aus. Die Geste verstand Nicholas ganz richtig, denn sie bedeutete „Jetzt nehm ich dich.". Nicholas ahmte die Geste nach und streckte dem Onkel die kleinen Arme entgegen, so dass man ihn besser greifen konnte.  
„Passen Sie auf Ihre Knöpfe auf, Mr. Weasley." Der gut gemeinte Ratschlag versetzte Charlie ins Staunen, so dass Severus zur Erklärung den Knopf zeigte und die leere Stelle am Gehrock, von der Nicholas ihn abgedreht hatte.  
„Danke für die Warnung."

Das Brautpaar war längst verschwunden, wahrscheinlich um sich kurz zu erholen, damit sie zur rechten Zeit wieder dazustoßen konnten. Severus bemerkte einige Angestellte, die die Gäste höflich dazu aufforderten, in einen bestimmten Raum zu gehen. Severus fasste sich an den Bauch. Ein wenig zu essen könnte er jetzt wirklich vertragen. Er hatte so ein ungewohntes Flattern im Magen.

Charlie winkte jemandem zu, wandte sich danach an Severus und sagte: „Nachher würde ich gern ein wenig mit Ihnen plaudern. Unser Reservat sucht einen Abnehmer für einige der Dracheneier."  
„Oh, tatsächlich?", fragte Severus interessiert nach.  
„Der Erste, der mir eingefallen ist, waren Sie." Mit etwas Schwung setzte Charlie seinen Neffen bequemer in den Arm. „Ich stürze mich erst einmal zurück in die Menge. Wir sehen uns nachher." Schon war Charlie verschwunden.

Auf einmal fühlte sich Severus von den anderen Gästen ausgeschlossen, was seine eigene Schuld war. Auch er könnte sich in die Menge stürzen und mit Horace ein Schwätzchen halten, vielleicht sogar mit Remus. Letzteren sah Severus gerade, wie der Ausschau nach jemandem hielt. Endlich hatte er denjenigen gefunden – Severus. Wie schon vor der Trauung kam Remus auch diesmal auf ihn zu, vielleicht um ihm mitzuteilen, dass man sich zum Essen nun in den großen Saal begeben müsste.

„Ich weiß Bescheid", sagte Severus noch bevor Remus den Mund aufgemacht hatte.  
„Über was?", kam als Gegenfrage.  
„Dass nun zum Schmaus gebeten wird."  
Remus nickte. „Deswegen bin ich aber gar nicht …" Sein Blick fiel auf den fehlenden Knopf. Aus der Stelle ragten noch ein paar gerissene Fäden. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
Wie aus dem Nichts war Narzissa bei ihnen und hörte zu, als Severus erklärte: „Der Junge hat es geschafft, den Knopf so oft zu drehen, dass der Zauber für die Reißfestigkeit nicht mehr anschlagen konnte."  
Narzissa hob die Augenbrauen. „Die Standard-Zauber der Schneider sind für zwanzig Umdrehungen vorgesehen."  
„Dann wird der Junge ihn einmal mehr gedreht haben. Er war äußerst konzentriert bei der Sache."  
„Hast du den Knopf?" Als Severus ihm den Knopf zeigte, bot Remus an: „Ich mach ihn dir an. Dauert nicht lange."  
„Nein", wollte sich Severus herauswinden, „das ist nicht notwen…"  
Narzissa fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Remus hat im letzten Jahr die Hose von Dracos Schuluniform geändert. Das ging sehr schnell."  
„Komm mit", schon führte Remus ihn etwas weiter weg, „wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke und …" Beide rannten in Alastor hinein, weshalb Remus grinsen musste. „Diese Ecke ist wohl schon besetzt."  
„Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte der Auror skeptisch. „Ich glaube, die Gäste werden gerade zum Essen gebeten."

Remus forderte von Severus den Knopf. Alastor und Severus staunten über die Geschwindigkeit, in der Remus den Knopf wieder per Zauber anbrachte. Er saß bombenfest. Severus schloss die Lücke im Gehrock und wandte sich Remus zu.

„Erst überraschst du mit kulinarischen Genüssen und jetzt entpuppst du dich auch noch als Nähtalent." Aus Severus Mund war das ein eindeutiges Kompliment.  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man jahrelang seine alte Kleidung ausbessern muss. Außerdem muss einer diese Dinge ja tun." Verträumt schaute Remus zu seiner Verlobten hinüber. „Tonks kann nämlich nicht nähen und auch nicht kochen."  
„Mein herzliches Beileid", scherzte Severus, „das Problem kenne ich nur zu gut."  
Niemand hatte mit Hermines Stimme gerechnet, die gleich konterte: „Zumindest versalze ich das Essen nicht." Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. Da stand sie, Hermine, mit ganz rosigen Wangen und einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sehr wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag und auch den Abend über anhalten würde. Und wenn nicht, dann wollte Severus das ändern. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig glasig. Sie musste geweint haben, vor Freude. Hermine hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die er aus einem Reflex heraus nahm. Sie nickte zu dem Eingang des großen Saals hinüber. „Molly hätte es sich sparen können, Platzkarten drucken zu lassen. Jeder sitzt so, wie er möchte." Stolz fügte sie hinzu: „Wir beide haben übrigens das Privileg, am Tisch des Brautpaares zu sitzen."  
„Na, was für ein Glück dass ich keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte", nuschelte Severus, bevor er sich von Hermine führen ließ. Er hörte Remus noch sagen, dass die Farbe ihm stehen würde, was er nicht kommentierte, denn er tat es als nicht sehr originellen Scherz ab.

Alastor blickte den beiden verdutzt hinterher, bevor er Remus fragte: „Ist mir da irgendetwas entgangen?"  
„Alastor!" Remus klang schockiert, doch der amüsierte Gesichtsausdruck lockerte die Stimmung. „Du siehst mehr als jeder andere hier", er spielte auf das magische Auge an, „aber das ist dir nie aufgefallen?"  
„Sie arbeiten zusammen", grunzte Alastor beleidigt, weil seine Beobachtungsgabe offenbar nicht mehr die Beste war.  
Freundschaftlich schlug Remus ihm auf die Schulter. „Lass uns reingehen. Ich habe für dich einen Platz neben Albus organisiert." Gerade wollte der Auror im Ruhestand Einspruch einlegen, da versicherte Remus: „Der Stuhl steht direkt mit dem Rücken zur Wand."

Damit ließ es sich leben, dachte Alastor und folgte Remus in den großen Saal. Und der Saal war riesengroß.

Als Remus die Malfoys passierte, hörte er Susan sprechen.

„Ich glaube, Charles braucht neue Windeln." Die junge Mutter schnüffelte dezent an dem Jungen, der noch immer von seinem Großvater gehalten wurde. „Sogar definitiv."  
Sie wollte ihn nehmen, da winkte Lucius ab. „Ich mach das schon."  
Mit einem Deut ihres Fingers zeigte sie in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Der Wickelraum ist …"  
„Vielen Dank, ich kenne den Weg bereits."

Lucius verschwand. Die Stille im Wickelraum nutzte er zum Aufatmen, was wegen der vollen Windeln nicht sehr angenehm war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Hosen seines Enkels, der seelenruhig auf der Fläche lag und die bekannte Prozedur über sich ergehen ließ. Gerade hatte er die volle Windel geöffnet, da ging die Tür auf. Sofort drehte sich Lucius um. Ein Weasley. Der Zweitälteste der Söhne mit dem Kind im Arm, das vorhin noch einen Knopf bei Severus gelöst hatte.

„Guten Tag", grüßte der Rothaarige angemessen freundlich. Lucius nickte dem jungen Mann lediglich zu und entschloss, die Windel schneller zu wechseln, als er anfangs dafür eingeplant hatte, um dem Fest ein paar Minuten fernbleiben zu können. Wenn er hier nicht ungestört war, wollte er nicht länger hier verweilen als notwendig. Einen geflüsterten Zauberspruch später und die neue Windel war mit Magie angezogen. „Wie haben Sie denn das gemacht?", wagte der Weasley-Balg zu fragen. Lucius war drauf und dran, den jungen Mann zu ignorieren, wofür er sich später vielleicht eine Rüge seiner Frau einfangen könnte.  
„Haben Ihre Eltern Ihnen gar nichts beigebracht?"  
„Ich habe ganz nett gefragt, Mr. Malfoy."  
„Und ich habe …" Das Gespräch war kurz davor zu eskalieren, so dass sich Lucius zusammenriss. „Incunamuta lautet das Zauberwort. Der Spruch und die dazugehörige Stabbewegung wurden von meinem Urgroßvater entwickelt und später ausgebaut. Es bedeutet nichts anderes als _Windeln wechseln_."  
Charlie setzte Nicholas neben dem liegenden Charles ab und vermutete laut: „Er wollte sich wohl nicht die Hände schmutzig machen."  
Über die Bemerkung wurde er einen Moment lang von Lucius schräg angesehen. Der Reinblüter schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Am Ende riss er sich zusammen und erwiderte lediglich: „Wer würde das schon wollen."  
„Ja, da haben Sie Recht." Einen Moment später forderte Charlie: „Zeigen Sie mir die Stabbewegung?"  
Entweder zählte Lucius innerlich bis zehn oder er malte sich aus, was es für Konsequenzen haben könnte, sollte er den jungen Mann barsch zurechtweisen. „Meinetwegen." Er klang genervt, zeigte Charlie jedoch die Bewegung. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?" Sein Enkel mit der sauberen Windel fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich wieder wohl, so wie er grinste. Sofort wollte Lucius wieder gehen, doch er rechnete nicht mit einer weiteren Frage.  
„Das ist der kleine Charles?" Charlie nickte zu dem rothaarigen Jungen, der erneut Kontakt zu Nicholas suchte und ihm in geheimer Kindersprache irgendwelche geheimen Tipps gab. Erwachsene hörten ihn nur brabbeln, aber Nicholas beherrschte den Code und brabbelte zurück.  
„Ganz Recht, das ist Charles Erasmus."  
Charlie benutzte den neu erlernten Incunamuta-Spruch, der auf Anhieb funktionierte und erwähnte nebenher. „Mein Großvater hieß Erasmus."  
Lucius zwang sich zu einer netten Äußerung. „Wie wunderbar. Wenn Sie mich jetzt …"  
„Wir können gleich zusammen hineingehen." Charlie schien die Situation sichtlich zu genießen. „Wie ich erfahren habe, sitzen die Tonks' und Malfoys ebenfalls am Tisch des Brautpaares."  
Ein Seufzer entwich Lucius, bevor er wenig begeistert wiederholte: „Wie wunderbar …"

An einem Tisch mit Potter und den Weasleys. Verkehrte Welt. Lucius ertrug es seiner Gattin zuliebe, doch die sollte sich hüten, seinen Geduldsfaden noch weiter zu strapazieren. Er konnte eine ganze Menge ertragen. Immerhin hatte er mit Leuten wie Voldemort zu tun. Der war im Piesacken allerdings weniger zurückhaltend gewesen, sondern hatte ihm den Rücken mit einem Cruciatus gekrümmt. Lucius erinnerte sich daran, dass seine jetzige Schwiegertochter ihm damals in Askaban einen Heiler wegen des Rückenleidens geschickt hatte. Wo er gerade daran dachte: Der Rücken tat ihm weh. Möglicherweise war es keine gute Idee gewesen, den Jungen die ganze Zeit über zu tragen. Als er abwägen wollte, was schlimmer war – die beginnenden Rückenschmerzen oder eine Konversation mit einem Weasley – da war der junge Mann schon fertig und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

„Nach Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy." Nachdem Lucius an ihm vorbeigegangen war, grinste Charlie in sich hinein. Ein handzahmer Lucius Malfoy, dachte er schmunzelnd. Dass er das einmal erleben durfte.

Einige Gäste waren an die frische Luft gegangen, wie zum Beispiel George. Es ging ihm gegen den Strich, dass seine Brüder der Meinung waren, er wäre nur mit einer Frau an seiner Seite ein ernst zu nehmendes Familienmitglied. Er war davor geflohen, zwangsverkuppelt zu werden, dabei hatte der Tag erst begonnen. Von der Balustrade der Terrasse aus überblickte er die hübsche Gegend. Viele Bäume, gepflegter Rasen, weiter hinten ein kleiner See. Schnell wie der Blitz huschte plötzlich etwas Georges Gesicht vorbei. Sein Kopf drehte sich von ganz allein, um dem schnellen Etwas nachzusehen, doch einen Flügelschlag später konnte er nichts mehr ausmachen. Eingebildet hatte er es sich nicht, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Oh, guten Tag", grüßte eine unbekannte Stimme. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden hier anzutreffen."  
George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie können sich ruhig zu mir gesellen. Es ist ja nicht meine Terrasse."  
Ein gut aussehender Herr trat an George heran. „In gewisser Weise ist es sogar meine Terrasse", scherzte der Herr. „Mein Name ist Richard Van Tessel, der Schlossbesitzer."  
„George Weasley." Er schüttelte die Hand des Schlossbesitzers. Noch während er Van Tessel die Hand schüttelte, sauste abermals etwas so schnell an George vorbei, dass er sich erschrak. „Was war das?"  
„Das, Mr. Weasley, war ein …" Er beugte sich zu George und flüsterte ihm die Antwort ins Ohr.  
George traute seinen Ohren kaum. „Nein, das gibt es nicht!"  
„Oh doch, wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage! Sie fühlen sich wohl hier. Ihre Population ist in den letzten Jahrzehnten enorm angestiegen."

Die beiden unterhielten sich eine Weile über das Schloss, über den Namen des Schlosses und über bauliche Mängel, die dank der Einnahmen von der Hochzeitsfeier behoben werden konnten. Am Ende redeten sie über das Brautpaar, bis George auf die Uhr blickte.

„Ich denke, ich gehe langsam hinein."  
„Ich werde Sie begleiten, Mr. Weasley."

Auf dem Weg fand Van Tessel noch einiges, über das er ein, zwei Worte verlor. Er zeigte auf eine Statue und erklärte, wen sie darstellte und wann das Werk hergestellt wurde. Trotz der allgemeinen Ächtung, die der alten Zaubererfamilie wegen der zurückliegenden Blutschande von vielen Reinblütern noch entgegengebracht wurde, hörte George deutlich heraus, wie stolz Van Tessel auf die eigene Herkunft und das Schloss war.

Im großen Saal musste sich George zunächst orientieren. Unzählige, meist runde Tische mit Plätzen für bis zu vierzig Personen bauten sich vor ihm auf. Massen von Menschen mit fröhlichen Gesichtern erschwerten ein Vordringen zum eigenen Tisch. Die Kellner waren startklar und warteten nur auf ein Handzeichen, um die Gäste zu bewirten.

„Ich glaube, dort hinten", Van Tessel zeigte auf einen Tisch, an dem viele Rothaarige saßen, „haben wir Ihre werte Familie." Der Hausherr war so freundlich, ihn bis an den Tisch zu begleiten, wo er von seiner Familie und auch der Familie Tonks und Malfoy gegrüßt wurde. Ein paar Plätze waren noch frei.  
Seine Mutter erspähte ihren Sohn und die Begleitung und sprang vom Stuhl auf. Mit breitem Lächeln grüßte sie: „Oh, Mr. Van Tessel."  
„Mrs. Weasley." Galant pflanzte er ihr einen trockenen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ich hoffe, alles ist zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?"  
Molly errötete. „Alles bestens. Der Ort ist himmlisch", lobte sie in den höchsten Tönen.  
„Falls Sie irgendetwas benötigen, ich halte mich immer in der Nähe auf."  
Wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen blickte Molly zu Boden und nickte. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen."  
„Dann wünsche ich einen guten Appetit."

Van Tessel hielt ihren Stuhl, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte. Nachdem er gegangen war, blickte nicht nur Molly ihm schmachtend hinterher, sondern alle Damen am Tisch, selbst Narzissa.

„Hach", machte Molly geistesabwesend, womit sie Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
Sofort beschwerte er sich: „Wann hab ich das letzte Mal ein ‚Hach' aus dir herausgekitzelt?"  
Ein paar Stühle weiter zeigte sich ein ähnliches Bild. Angelina blickte dem Schlossbesitzer hinterher und schwärmte: „Uh, der ist ja zum Anbeißen."  
Ron wedelte mit etwas vor ihrer Nase herum und empfahl bissig: „Wirf doch mal einen Blick in die Karte. Vielleicht steht er ja mit drauf."  
Besagte Karte studierte Hermine bereits, als Severus sie antippte. Sie blickte auf und bekam die Frage gestellt: „Kein Kommentar deinerseits?"  
„Was? Zu dem Herrn?" Hermine blickte sich um und sah Van Tessel, wie der gerade mit Remus redete, ihm dabei freundlich auf den Oberarm schlug. Beide lachten. Sirius stand direkt daneben und hörte mit ernster Miene zu. „Er sieht nett aus", war Hermines einziger, desinteressiert klingender Kommentar, bevor sie wieder in die Karte schaute.

Zwischen Severus und Tonks waren zwei Plätze frei. Neben Tonks saß Anne, gefolgt von Ted und seiner Gattin Andromeda. Gleich darauf begann es mit den Malfoys – Narzissa machte den Anfang. Jeder hatte sich so platziert, dass er nicht direkt neben einer Person sitzen musste, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Remus und Sirius steuerten auf die freien Plätze zu, was viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, denn überall standen noch Gäste herum, die miteinander sprachen oder Fotos schossen. Colin und Dennis waren mit ihren Kameras mittendrin.

„Ist neben dir noch frei?", fragte Remus höflich. Severus nickte, so dass Remus Platz nahm. Tonks rutschte auf, damit sie neben ihrem Verlobten sitzen konnte und überließ ihren vorgewärmten Stuhl Sirius. Auf diese Weise saß jeder neben seinem Liebsten. Platzkarten waren nicht notwendig. Die Sitzreihenfolge organisierte sich von ganz allein.  
Sirius kicherte, weshalb Tonks fragte, was los wäre. Er offenbarte den Grund seiner Belustigung und erklärte in einer Lautstärke, damit wenigstens auch Remus seine Worte hörte: „Da versuchte gerade jemand, zarte Bande mit Remus zu knüpfen."  
Davon irritiert legte Remus die gerade aufgenommene Menükarte beiseite. „Wie bitte? Das wäre mir doch wohl aufgefallen. Wer soll das gewesen sein?"  
Tonks stimmte mit ein, wenn auch hörbar eifersüchtig: „Das würde ich auch gern wissen."

Severus hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, blickte derweil in die Speisekarte, die Hermine aus freien Stücken mit ihm teilte. Dort waren einige Köstlichkeiten aufgelistet, bei denen ihm jetzt schon das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. _Pot-au-feu_ und _Coq au vin_ waren ihm bekannt, aber unter den anderen ausländischen Bezeichnungen konnte er sich nichts vorstellen. Er war sich sicher, dass sich ein paar umwerfende Leckereien hinter den Namen verbergen mussten.

Er beugte sich zu Hermine und fragte geradeheraus: „Kannst du Französisch?"  
„Natürlich", sie blätterte zur nächsten Seite und wurde leiser, „nur mit der Sprache hapert es ein wenig."

Wie versteinert wiederholte Severus in Gedanken die Antwort und er fragte sich, ob sie es so meinte, wie er es verstanden hatte. Ungläubig betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, von dem er nur die Seite sehen konnte, weil sie noch immer in der Karte las. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und schaute auf. Die Farbe auf ihren Wangen, vor allem aber das kecke Lächeln und freche Glitzern in den Augen waren Antwort genug. Sie meinte es _genau so_. Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz schwummerig.

Neben sich hörte Severus einen Protest von Remus, der beteuerte: „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr." Sirius feixte in sich hinein, während Tonks um Aufklärung bat, die ihr Verlobter sofort gab. „Mr. Van Tessel hat mir nur ein Kompliment über den Umhang gemacht."  
„Ja, sicher." Sirius beugte sich an Tonks vorbei. „Aber du hättest stutzig werden sollen, als er meinte, die Farbe passt zu deinen Augen."  
„Das tut sie doch auch! Die Verkäuferin hat das Gleiche gesagt. Und Sirius?" Remus drosselte die Lautstärke, als er seinem Freund klarmachte: „Selbst wenn andere Absichten dahinter gestanden haben mögen, was ich nach wie vor bezweifle, dann habe ich im Gegensatz zu dir kein Problem damit."  
Sirius wollte gerade zurückschießen, da lenkte Anne ihn gekonnt mit einer Frage ab. Sie nickte in eine Richtung und fragte: „Ist das nicht der Herr, mit dem du zusammenarbeitest?"  
„Wer? Sid? Warum sollte der hier sein?" Den Gesuchten hatte er sehr schnell gefunden. „Tatsächlich! Was hat der mit Harry zu tun?"  
„Und wer ist das da bei ihm?", wollte Anne wissen.  
Einige Plätze weiter hatte Lucius die gleiche Beobachtung gemacht. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Narzissa, ohne seinen Blick von dem Paar einen Tisch weiter abzuwenden. „Ist das nicht die gute Marie?" Wenigstens war ein Gesprächspartner für später gefunden.

Am Tisch von Marie und Sid saßen nicht nur Maries Verwandten, die Krums, sondern auch ein paar der DA-Mitglieder sowie Mrs. Figg und Petunia. Letztere zitterte so stark an den Händen, dass sie aus Verlegenheit ihre Serviette genommen hatte, um sie zu kneten. Vor allem und jedem hatte sie Angst, obwohl sie zu ihrem Erstaunen sehr wenig Magie gesehen hatte. Kein Einziger hatte seinen Stab in der Hand, höchstens ein Glas Wasser. Verstohlen betrachtete Petunia die Menschen. Nicht zu übersehen war der Riese, der Harry an seinem elften Geburtstag entführt hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Vernon es immer als Entführung bezeichnet, auch wenn Harry freiwillig mitgegangen war. Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Petunia, ob es richtig gewesen war, ohne ihren Mann hier aufzukreuzen. Andererseits hätte der allein beim Anblick der Gäste längst einen Herzinfarkt erlitten – das wäre dann der dritte in seinem Leben. Dudley hätte sich wie üblich mit den falschen Leuten angelegt, dachte Petunia. Ihr kleiner Spatz sollte nicht noch einmal einen Ringelschwanz angehext bekommen. Schüchtern betrachtete sie die Gäste, die direkt bei ihr am Tisch saßen. Viele von ihnen trugen ungewöhnliche Kleidung, was sie als Zauberer entlarvte. Das Pärchen direkt neben ihr war jedoch so gekleidet wie sie. Der Mann zu ihrer linken bemerkte, wie sie die Serviette malträtierte.

„Sie sind offenbar sehr aufgeregt", stellte der Herr mit warmer Stimme fest. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: Granger ist mein Name."  
Jetzt war Petunia an der Reihe. Sie ahnte, dass allein ihr Name für Aufruhr sorgen könnte, dennoch gebot es die Höflichkeit, dem Herrn zu antworten: „Dursley."  
„Mrs. Dursley, freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Mr. Granger deutete auf die Dame neben ihm. „Das ist meine Frau."  
Petunia atmete schnell und flach, rang sich jedoch ein Lächeln ab, als sie anmerkte: „Sie sehen beide nicht wie Zauberer aus."  
Mr. Granger lachte. „Das liegt daran, weil wir keine sind."  
„Sind Sie nicht?" Das Ehepaar verneinte. „Oh", machte Petunia erleichtert. Ein wenig Normalität zwischen der Andersartigkeit.  
„Wenn ich fragen dürfte, sind Sie von seitens des Bräutigams oder der Braut eingeladen worden?"  
Gerade überlegte Petunia noch, wie sie ihre Identität verschleiern könnte, da musste ausgerechnet Mrs. Figg sich in das Gespräch einmischen. „Mrs. Dursley ist die Tante des Bräutigams."  
„Tatsächlich?" Mrs. Granger blickte sich um. Das Brautpaar fehlte noch, aber am entsprechenden Tisch saßen bereits die Verwandten und die engsten Freunde. „Müssten Sie dann nicht an dem anderen Tisch sitzen?"  
„Nein, nein", beteuerte Petunia. „Das ist schon in Ordnu…"  
„Aber es gehört sich doch so. Ich könnte hinübergehen und …"  
„Nein, bitte!", flehte Petunia. Die Panik war nahe. „Ich möchte einfach nur hier sitzen." Mr. Granger nickte und unterließ weitere Hilfsangebote, weil seine Tischnachbarin aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment tot umfallen, so bleich war sie. „Ich würde am liebsten gehen." Petunias Worte waren leise gesprochen, blieben aber nicht ungehört.  
Mrs. Figg tätschelte ihren Unterarm und erklärte: „Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass wir beide zusammen den Portschlüssel nehmen müssen und wenn wir das tun, dann komme ich alleine nicht mehr hierher zurück."  
Petunia saß in der Falle. Sie war voll und ganz von Mrs. Figg abhängig und erst, wenn die genug von der Feier hatte, würde sie endlich wieder nachhause gelangen. Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt hergekommen bin."

Natürlich wusste sie, was sie hergetrieben hatte. Die pure Neugierde. Von ihrem Sohn wusste sie, dass der mit Harry in Kontakt stand, ihm regelmäßig zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag einen Brief schrieb, obwohl sie es anfangs verboten hatte.

Die Aussage von Petunia versetzte die Grangers in Staunen, aber sie fragten nicht nach, warum die Tante des Bräutigams keine Freude bei der Hochzeit ihres Neffen empfand. Harry hatte in all den Jahren wenig von seinen Verwandten erzählt und auch nur widerwillig. Die Grangers wussten gerademal, wo die Dursleys lebten, wie viele Personen es im Haushalt gab und was der Onkel arbeitete, aber das war es schon gewesen.

Einer der Tische war nahe am Eingang positioniert. Hier saß das Personal von Hogwarts. Obwohl man es Albus angeboten hatte, hatte er sich nicht an den Tisch von Harry gesetzt. Womöglich wollte er sich nicht in den Vordergrund drängen. Oder er ahnte, denn Albus wusste vieles, dass Severus sich momentan in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl fühlen würde. Neben Albus saß ein tattriger Mann mit schlohweißem Bart, dessen Kopf und Hände von einer Krankheit gebeutelt unentwegt zitterten. Es handelte sich bei dem betagten Herrn um Albus' alten Schulfreund, dem Urgroßvater des jungen Schlossbesitzers. Man hatte sich eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Vielleicht war der Freund der Grund, warum Albus nicht bei Harry saß. Jedenfalls nahm es ihm niemand übel.

„Wir müssen ein paar Stühle wegnehmen", sagte Neville zu seiner Großmutter, als er die Sitzmöglichkeiten überflog. Besorgt musterte er seine Eltern. „Oder wir bringen sie besser wieder ins Mungos zurück."  
„Papperlapapp! Es ist Mittagszeit. Deine Eltern haben bestimmt genauso großen Hunger wie ich", winkte Augusta ab. „Und essen können wir auch hier."  
„Aber wenn es ihnen zu viel wird …"  
„Unsinn, Neville."

Nevilles Sorgen wurden wieder einmal von Luna weggefegt, die ihm versicherte, es würde nichts geschehen. Hagrid war so freundlich, drei Stühle vom Tisch zu entfernen. Er schob sie sich mit der offenen Rückenlehne wie Handtaschen über einen Arm, um sie fortzubringen. Die beiden Rollstühle hatten somit genügend Platz. Innig hoffte Neville, dass sich niemand von seinen Eltern belästigt fühlen würde. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie schockiert Harrys Patenonkel gewesen war, als er die alten Schulfreunde erblickte. Berührungsängste hatte Neville nie gehabt, aber er wusste, dass andere Menschen oft hilflos reagierten, wenn sie mit den beiden Pflegefällen zu tun hatten. Er kannte seine Eltern gar nicht anders, höchstens von beweglichen Bildern.

Fast alle Lehrer kannten Alice und Frank persönlich, entweder aus der Schule oder vom Orden. Damals, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass die beiden Bellatrix zum Opfer gefallen waren, hatte Minerva sie im Krankenhaus besucht. Der Anblick war schockierend gewesen. Minerva erinnerte sich noch gut an das grausame Bild, das beide abgegeben hatten. Die aufgeplatzten Adern im Weiß der Augen und die vielen Blutergüsse an Hals und Schläfen, wo die zarten Gefäße den Cruciatus-Flüchen nicht standhalten konnten und zerbarsten, waren der Lehrerin noch gut im Gedächtnis. Nach über zwanzig Jahren waren diese Wunden längst verheilt. Alice war ein Naturtalent in Verwandlung gewesen. Ein Mädchen mit einem sehr freundlichen und hilfsbereiten Wesen, erinnerte sich Minerva, als sie mit einem weinenden Auge auf die Frau im Rollstuhl blickte, die so viel an Lebendigkeit hatte einbüßen müssen.

„Alice, meine Gute." Allein schon Hagrids angenehm brummende Stimme ließ die Angesprochene lächeln. „Gut siehst'e aus, die Haare 'n bisschen zu kurz." Über Luna hinweg strich er Alice mit seiner riesigen Hand ungeahnt zaghaft über den Kopf. Wie eine Katze drückte dagegen und gluckste, strahlte dabei noch fröhlicher. Neville ließ sich von der guten Laune seiner Mutter anstecken und lächelte. „Und sie freut sich", stellte der Riese zufrieden fest. „'s ist ja auch ein großer Tag für uns'ren Harry, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja", stimmte Luna verträumt zu, „das ist es." Aufmerksam, wie sie war, entging ihr nicht der trockene Mund von Nevilles Mutter. Das kaum hörbare, schnalzende Geräusch mit der Zunge bedeutete, dass Alice Durst hatte. Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes und einem gesprochenen Zauber, den sie von den Schwestern im Mungos gelernt hatte, verwandelte Luna das Wasserglas auf dem Tisch in eine Schnabeltasse, um ihr etwas zu trinken zu geben.

Am Tisch des Brautpaares fragte man sich derweil, wo die beiden Glücklichen abblieben. Ron wurde beauftragt, seiner heutigen Pflicht als Vertrauter des Bräutigams nachzukommen und nach den beiden zu sehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, durch den großen Saal wieder in den Eingangsbereich zu gelangen, weil er von allen Seiten angesprochen wurde. Alte Freunde grüßten ihn und wollten ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln, das er auf später verschieben musste.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten war er auf dem Weg nach oben, wo Harry und Ginny ihr Zimmer hatten. Erst klopfte er zaghaft, aber als er nichts hörte, glaubte er das Zimmer verlassen. Möglicherweise hatte er sie verpasst und die beiden saßen bereits unten und würden nun auf ihn warten. Um sich zu vergewissern, öffnete Ron die Tür und …

„Bei Merlin, Entschuldigung!" Sofort knallte er sie wieder zu, doch was er gesehen hatte, ließ ihn durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch aufgebracht meckern: „Mann, das ist ja so, als würde man bei seinen Eltern reinplatzen! Ihr hättet wenigstens abschließen können." Ron hörte es rascheln, gefolgt von ein paar Schritten, bevor jemand die Tür öffnete.  
„Sorry, Ron", brachte Harry mit hochrotem Gesicht heraus, während er sich noch schnell das Hemd in die Hose stopfte. Ginny hingegen musste sich nur das Kleid glattzupfen.  
Wegen der peinlichen Situation, in die man Ron gebracht hatte, erklärte er lehrerhaft: „Was ihr da gemacht habt, tut man während der Hochzeits_nacht_, klar? Und wisst ihr, warum? Weil dann alle Gäste schon fort sind und solche Situationen erst gar nicht eintreffen können."  
Ginny nahm das Ganze viel gelassener. „Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein, Ron."  
Beleidigt verzog er das Gesicht. „Die Gäste warten."  
„Wir sind fertig", bestätigte seine Schwester.  
„Für das Ding benennt ihr euren nächsten Sohn nach mir!", forderte der Rotschopf mit drohendem Zeigefinger, bevor er vorausging.  
„Ist gebongt!" Ein freches Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Vielleicht hat es sogar schon geklappt."  
Demonstrativ hielt sich Ron die Ohren zu. „Bitte keine Details!"

Sie folgten Ron, der als Erster die Stufen hinunterging. Mittendrin blieb er stehen und wandte sich an Harry.

„Deine Tante ist hier", waren vier harmlose Worte, die Harry einen kleinen Schock verpassten.  
„Tante Petunia?" Ron nickte. „Sind mein Cousin und mein Onkel auch hier?"  
„Die habe ich nicht gesehen und so, wie du sie immer beschrieben hast, kann man die gar nicht übersehen. Ich habe kein Nilpferd und keinen Elefanten ausmachen können, nur das Pferd."  
„Sitzt sie an meinem Tisch?" Harrys Hände kontrollierten wie von selbst die Kleidung. Saß der Kragen richtig? Waren alle Knöpfe korrekt geschlossen?  
Ginny bemerkte sein seltsames Verhalten. „Du willst doch wohl keinen Eindruck schinden?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie ist mir egal, richtig?", versuchte er sich einzureden.

Er war kein Kind mehr, war schon längst aus der Gewalt der Dursleys entwischt, doch trotzdem weckte allein der Name der Familie, bei der er sechzehn Jahre lang leben musste, Erinnerungen an die Besenkammer, an Bestrafungen für Spontanzauber, an die Drohungen von Onkel Vernon, auf keinen Fall zaubern zu dürfen, sonst …

„Harry?"  
Bei seinem Namen schreckte er auf. „Was ist?"  
Ron bot hilfsbereit an: „Ich kann mich um sie kümmern, wenn du willst." Es klang beinahe so, als würde Ron anbieten, der ungeliebten Tanke Betonschuhe zu verpassen und sie im nächsten Fluss zu versenken.  
„Um Himmels willen, nein! Wir machen das lieber wie bei Hopkins, verstanden? Wir zeigen ihr, dass Zauberer und Hexen nichts sind, wovor man sich fürchten muss." Es würde daneben gehen, dachte Harry. Petunia war unverbesserlich. „Oder?"  
„Oder was?", fragte Ginny nach. Ihr frisch angetrauter Ehemann schien etwas durch den Wind zu sein.  
„Schon gut, lass uns reingehen." Kurz vor der Tür zum großen Saal hielt Harry nochmals inne und strich sich durchs wirre Haar.  
„Harry", sagte die sanfte Stimme seiner Frau. Er lächelte zufrieden. Harry Potter war jetzt verheiratet. Ginnys Hand strich mit kreisenden Bewegungen beruhigend über seinen Rücken. „Du musst dich nicht lange mit ihr befassen und auch keinesfalls allein. Du möchtest ihr im Laufe des Abends sicher deine Frau vorstellen."  
„Ja, aber erst nach dem Essen." Seine Hand legte sich auf den Magen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt etwas runterbekommen werde."  
„Das wird schon, Harry." Ginny nahm ihn an die Hand und ganz plötzlich fühlte er sich, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen. Einmal atmete er tief und langsam durch, bis er bereit war. „Lass uns reingehen."

Die Menge applaudierte, als das Brautpaar eintrat. Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob er winken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil er nicht wie ein König wirken wollte, der seine Untertanen grüßte. Seine Frau war, wie in vielen Dingen, viel gelassener als er. Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und winkte fröhlich in die Menge hinein, während Harry sich von ihr leiten ließ. Ein paar Freunden nickte er nur zu, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Großveranstaltungen dieser Art, auch wenn es seine eigene Hochzeit war, lagen ihm nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht.

Den kurzen Weg zum Tisch bekamen Ginny und er so viele Glückwünsche ausgesprochen wie kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Da war Slughorn, der das Glas hob und ihm breit grinsend zunickte. Dabei wuchs dem fülligen Ex-Lehrer für Zaubertränke neben seinem Doppelkinn noch ein drittes. Alle von Harrys Freunden waren hier. Dean, Seamus, die Patil-Schwestern – eine hübscher als die andere – und auch Tante Petunia. Harry schluckte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Der von Petunia war unsicher. Sie blinzelte häufig. Aus lauter Hilflosigkeit grüßte sie ihn mit einem zaghaften Nicken, das Harry bestätigte. Zum Glück war er endlich am Tisch angelangt. Sein Schwiegervater überfiel ihn mit der Bitte, ein paar Worte an die Gäste zu richten. Zu diesem Zweck hielt er Harry den Zauberstab vors Gesicht, der mit einem Sonoruszauber für gute Hörbarkeit sorgen sollte.

Harry zog Ginny zu sich heran und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie missinterpretierte diese Geste nicht falsch. Er benötigte ihre Hilfe. Nie war es ein Problem gewesen, bei Ordenstreffen Reden zu halten oder Anweisungen zu geben. Selbst bei der Verleihung des Merlinordens hatte Harry aus dem Stehgreif einige tiefgründige Worte von sich gegeben, aber hier, bei der Erfüllung seines Herzenswunsches, war er um Worte verlegen. Ginny nahm die Hand ihres Vaters und übernahm die Aufgabe, der sich Harry unerklärlicherweise nicht gewachsen fühlte.

„Wir möchten uns herzlich bei allen bedanken, die heute gekommen sind, um diesen wunderbaren Moment mit uns zu teilen." Ginny und Harry blickten sich einen Moment tief in die Augen, bevor sie noch einige Worte von sich gab. „Es ist schön, mit so vielen Menschen, die einem etwas bedeuten, heute vereint zu sein." Ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf Rosmerta, einer der vielen Helferinnen in Kriegszeiten. „Mit manchen teilen wir ein wertvolles Stückchen Vergangenheit, das uns zusammengeschweißt hat." Nicht nur die Besitzerin der Drei Besen fühlte sich angesprochen. „Andere haben für uns Kopf und Kragen riskiert, sonst würden wir heute nicht hier stehen." Ginny wagte es nicht, zu Severus zu blicken. Diese Aufgabe nahm ihr Harry ab, während sie die Gäste überblickte und am Tisch von Neville verweilte. „Besonders schön ist es, Menschen zu sehen, die so sehr an das Gute glauben, dass sie es fast mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten." Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrem Hals, so dass sie schnell woanders hinschaute. Harrys Tante. Sie saß stocksteif an ihrem Tisch. Anstatt wie alle anderen zum Brautpaar zu blicken, schaute sie starr auf ihr Wasserglas. „Und mit dem einen oder anderen Gast haben wir nicht im Geringsten gerechnet." Petunia zuckte zusammen und brachte die Courage auf, zu Harry zu schauen. Sie war gemeint. Ihr Neffe blickte sie an. Mit einem Lächeln wollte Ginny das Wort an ihren Mann weitergeben. „Harry, möchtest du noch etwas sagen?" Freundlich, wie Arthur war, hielt er wieder seinem Schwiegersohn den Zauberstab vor das Gesicht.  
„Meine Frau", Harry grinste, weil er sie das erste Mal öffentlich so betitelte, „hat mir aus der Seele gesprochen. Eine Sache möchte ich noch anmerken." Ein Blick zu Molly. „Zum Glück haben wir gesagt, dass wir eine Hochzeitsfeier im _kleinen _Rahmen haben möchten." Die Menge lachte amüsiert. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, es geht vielen im Moment so wie mir." Mit einer Hand schlug er sich vorsichtig auf den Bauch. „Ich habe Hunger und ich denke, wir können mit dem Festmahl beginnen."

Die Gäste klatschten selbst noch, als auf den Tischen bereits einige der Speisen – die Beilagen – aus dem Nichts erschienen. Der Applaus war so stark, dass kaum jemand Petunias angsterfüllten Aufschrei hörte. Sie wollte aufspringen und davonlaufen, doch Mrs. Figg hielt sie zurück. Besorgt fragte Mr. Granger nach dem Wohlbefinden seiner Tischnachbarin. Auch jemand anderes war aufmerksam geworden. Mr. Van Tessel beugte sich zu Petunia.

„Alles in Ordnung, Madam?" Der Schlossherr rieb sich verlegen die Hände.  
Mrs. Figg winkte gelassen ab und tätschelte Petunias Hand. „Sie ist Zauberei nur nicht gewöhnt."  
„Ah", machte er erleuchtet. „Keine Sorge, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Ein Fingerschnippen später stand einer der Kellner bei ihm. „Es wird ohne Zauberei bedient. Teilen Sie das den anderen Kellnern mit." Die Anweisung wurde in Windeseile umgesetzt. Wieder zu Petunia gebeugt entschuldigte sich Van Tessel für das unsensible Verhalten der Mitarbeiter und wünschte einen guten Appetit, bevor er den Tisch verließ.  
Mr. Granger war noch immer verdutzt über die Reaktion seiner Tischnachbarin. „Sagen Sie, wenn Harry Ihr Neffe ist, warum erschreckt es Sie dann, wenn gezaubert wird?" Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, woraufhin er anfügte: „Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich weiß, dass die Kinder nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern durften, aber waren Sie nie mit ihm in der Winkelgasse?"  
Petunias Kopf schnellte hoch. „Wo?"  
„In der Winkelgasse! Das ist ein fantastischer Ort. Meine Frau und ich sind dort das erste Mal bewusst mit Magie in Berührung gekommen", schilderte er mit einem Lächeln, das Petunias Lippen niemals formen könnten, wenn es um das Thema Zauberei ging. „Einiges hat auch mich erschrocken, aber nur, weil es unbekannt war. Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran." Die blonde Dame mit dem langen, blassen Gesicht schüttelte hysterisch den Kopf, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Mr. Granger beließ es dabei. Sie war ihm nicht sympathisch genug, um ihr die Angst nehmen zu wollen.

Am Tisch des Brautpaares wurde gelacht, gratuliert und die Speisekarte studiert. Hermine und Severus hatten erneut den Kopf gemeinsam in eine der Menükarten gesteckt, um sich etwas auszusuchen. Die Auswahl fiel schwer.

„Was nimmst du? Das Hühnchen?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Das ist mir herzlich egal. Ich könnte ein halbes Pferd verschlingen, so einen Hunger habe ich."  
„Tut mir leid, steht nicht auf der Karte", musste er ihr mit Bedauern mitteilen. Plötzlich stand Nicholas mit schüchternem Lächeln bei ihnen. Er wollte einmal um den Tisch gehen, um jeden persönlich zu grüßen. Dabei hielt er sich an den Stühlen fest. Molly und Ginny hatten ihn immer im Auge.  
„Hallo", grüßte Hermine einige Oktaven höher, „wer ist denn da?"  
„Vielleicht möchte er uns bei der Auswahl helfen?" Severus hielt dem Jungen die Karte entgegen, der auch prompt auf eine Stelle tippte, die Severus sich genauer ansah. „Dann also Geflügel. Gute Wahl."  
Sein gelassener Umgang mit Nicholas erstaunte Hermine. „Dein neuer Freund?"  
Severus musterte den Jungen, der nach der Karte griff, die er gerade weggelegt hatte. „Du kannst von Glück reden, Hermine, dass an deinem Kleid nur Haken und Ösen zu finden sind."  
„Wieso denn dass?", fragte sie erstaunt nach. Weil Remus direkt neben Severus saß, hatte er das Gespräch unfreiwillig mitgehört und erklärte ihr die Situation mit dem abgedrehten Knopf. Hermine grinste. „Und du bist nicht böse geworden?"  
Mit Bedacht hob und senkte Severus die Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: „Es war ja nur ein Knopf, der abgegangen ist."

Die Kellner arbeiten mit kleinen Wagen, die sie mit versteckter Magie im Saal umherschoben, damit sie weder umfallen noch das Essen kalt werden konnte. Sie fragten nach der Wahl der Gäste und taten entsprechend einen Teller auf. Jeder Gast bekam sein Essen sehr schnell und dann wurde es still. Fast totenstill. Die Stimmen verstummten und wurden durch das Klirren von Gläsern und dem Geklapper von Besteck ersetzt. Wenige murmelten während des Essens, bis jeder zu der Ansicht kam, dass man bei dieser Feierlichkeit nicht zwingend ruhig sein musste. Man begann langsam wieder damit, ein wenig zu plaudern. Selbst Petunia unterhielt sich mit Mrs. Figg und Mr. Granger, nachdem drei Sherry ihre Zunge gelockert hatten. Lucius hingegen sprach höchstens mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, doch die meisten Worte sprach er zu Charles.

„Hier, mein Kleiner", Lucius hielt seinem Enkel einen Löffel mit einem kleinen Stück vom Hirschbraten vor den Mund. „Hier kommt der Besen geflogen." Charles öffnete seinen Mund ganz weit. Während der Junge kaute, nahm sich Lucius selbst etwas vom Teller. Auf diese Weise musste er sich nicht an den Gesprächen beteiligen, die am Tisch geführt wurden. Gleich ihm gegenüber saßen die Weasleys. Unter den Brüdern schien Unruhe zu herrschen, doch er konnte die Worte nicht genau vernehmen.

„Ich sagte", zischte George durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „dass ich meine Ruhe haben möchte."  
„Sieh sie dir wenigstens an!", drängte Bill und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem Tisch, an dem die Krums saßen.  
George wagte einen Blick. Die Dame war hübsch, schätzungsweise nur wenige Jahre älter als er. Neben ihr saß ein Herr mit schwarzen Haaren. George drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und erklärte vorwurfsvoll: „Sie ist in Begleitung. Wenn du schon Vorschläge machst, dann achte bitte auf sowas."  
„Hey", kam es plötzlich von Gegenüber. Sirius schaute Bill strafend an. „Lasst die Finger von ihr. Ich habe mir einiges einfallen lassen müssen, um die beiden …" Erschrocken biss sich Sirius auf die Zunge, doch die Anspielung genügte bereits.  
„Du hast die beiden verkuppelt?" Niemand hätte ihm das zugetraut.  
„Ich habe sie lediglich näher miteinander bekanntgemacht, das war alles", redete sich Sirius heraus. Wenig ernst zu nehmend drohte er noch: „Wehe, ihr interveniert, dann gibt's was auf die Finger."

Sein dampfendes, wohl riechendes Essen hatte Harry noch nicht angerührt. Er lehnte sich erst einmal gemütlich zurück und atmete durch. Die Gespräche am Tisch konnte er verfolgen, wenn sie in normaler Lautstärke geführt wurden. Nicht schlau wurde er aus der kurzen Flüsterei, die Lucius und seine Frau austauschten. Narzissa schien über etwas missgestimmt zu sein, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Remus und Tonks hielten sich oft an den Händen und tuschelten sich Liebeleien zu. Wie schön wäre es, dachte Harry, wenn die beiden auch endlich heiraten könnten. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sie warteten nur auf einen Startschuss – auf das neue Gesetz. Dann würde man nur noch eine Staubwolke sehen, weil sie wie der Blitz zum Ministerium eilen würden. Zwischen Tonks und Anne stand Nicholas, der von beiden einen Happen zu essen bekam. Sirius rückte ein wenig vom Tisch ab und nahm den Jungen auf seinen Schoß.

„Gib ihm ruhig was zu essen", erlaubte Harry. „Ihr könnt ihn auch gern reihum reichen, aber Severus lassen wir besser aus. Er hatte ihn heute schon lange genug."  
„Ach", Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf, „ich empfand ihn nicht als störend." Einige am Tisch sahen aus, als wollten sie ihm an die Stirn fassen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er im Fiebertraum sprach. „Wirklich, er fiel mir nicht zur Last", beteuerte er. „Andere Kinder haben mir in meinem Leben viel mehr zu schaffen gemacht. Es gab Nervensägen, Besserwisser und tollkühne Draufgänger." Ein demonstrativer Blick folgte, der ganz allein Harry gewidmet war, der daraufhin eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzte und so tat, als könnte er gar nicht gemeint sein. Draco lachte, so dass Severus sich angespornt fühlte, auch ihn mit einzubeziehen. „Du, Draco, warst auch kein Engel."  
„Wie bitte?" Er tat erbost. „Ich habe mich immer vorbildlich verhalten."  
Severus schnaufte belustigt. „Und warum hast du von Professor McGonagall Punkteabzug und Strafarbeit erhalten?"  
Hier mischte sich ein verdutzter Lucius ein. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt. Ist das wahr?"  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht ein bisschen."  
Strafend schnalzte Lucius mit der Zunge. „Meine Güte, dabei dachte ich, ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt als ich sagte, man dürfte sich bei seinen Schandtaten nie erwischen lassen."  
Charlie klang enthusiastisch, als er fragte: „Werden jetzt alte Jugendsünden ausgegraben?"  
„Bloß nicht", kam es ausgerechnet von Susan.  
Fragend schaute Draco sie an, doch weil sie nichts sagte, musste er ihr auf die Sprünge helfen. „Was kannst du denn schon auf dem Kerbholz haben?"  
„Ach, nichts", winkte sie ab.  
Nach drei Gläsern Wein war Ron danach, ehemalige Mitschüler auf humorvolle Weise bloßzustellen. „Also, Hermine hat damals …"  
„Ron!" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wies sie ihn in seine Schranken. „Dass ich Severus' privaten Vorratsschrank geplündert habe, habe ich ihm längst gebeichtet."  
„Echt? Und Sie haben sie dafür nicht übers Knie gelegt?" Eine Antwort wartete Ron nicht ab. „Ich meinte eigentlich was ganz anderes. Damals, in der zweiten Klasse", sie ahnte Böses, aber hörte weiterhin zu, „da hat sie so sehr von Lockhart geschwärmt …"  
„Ron!"  
„Sie hat ihr ganzes Heftchen voll gemalt mit seinem Namen – in Schnörkelschrift! Und beim Vornamen hat sie über dem i…"  
„Ron!", mahnte sie erneut, verkniff sich dabei das Lachen. „Du bist kurz davor, eine Essenschlacht zu provozieren." Demonstrativ nahm sie ein paar Erbsen auf ihren Löffel und tat so, als würde sie ihn anvisieren, was Ron wiederum zum Lachen brachte.  
„Sie hat über dem i immer ein Herzchen gemalt!"  
Peinlich berührt bedeckte Hermine mit einer Hand ihre Augen, während fast der ganze Tisch prustete. Etwas zur eigenen Verteidigung fiel ihr nicht ein, so griff sie zur einzigen Möglichkeit, die ihr noch blieb – sie zog weitere Personen mit hinein, um die eigene Schmach zu mindern. Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete sie auf eine bestimmte Frau am Tisch. „Susan war da nicht besser als ich. Wir saßen in Verteidigung oft nebeneinander und ich hatte einen guten Blick auf die Dinge, die sie in ihr Heft gemalt hat."  
Vorgetäuscht schockiert blickte Draco seine Frau an, die sich zu rechtfertigen versuchte. „Das war nur eine kindische Schwärmerei."  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Seine Stimme war voller Unverständnis. „Gilderoy Lockhart? Bei Merlin", vorwurfsvoll schüttelte er den Kopf, „ich kenne dich nicht mehr."

Das Thema war schnell wieder vergessen, denn andere Jugendsünden wurden ausgegraben und nicht nur die der jüngeren Anwesenden. Hermine verfolgte die Anekdoten und war erleichtert, dass keine Einzige – auch nicht die, die Sirius von sich gab – Severus beinhalteten. Das hätte ihn sonst sehr wahrscheinlich in Raserei gebracht. Oder er wäre in die Vergangenheit abgetaucht. Erleichtert beobachtete sie, wie Severus hier und da schmunzeln musste, als auch Narzissa und Andromeda ein paar von ihren Missetaten preisgaben. Lucius hingegen hielt sich bedeckt.

Am Tisch von Petunia wurde ihr kaum Beachtung geschenkt, denn die DA-Mitglieder und einige andere, ehemalige Schulfreunde waren zu sehr von der Tatsache abgelenkt, dass nicht nur Blaise und Pansy ein Paar waren und eine gemeinsame Tochter hatten, sondern dass Gregory Goyle bei ihnen war. Der Sohn eines Todessers. Dracos damalige Bulldogge. Heute war er nur noch ein vernarbter Strich in der Landschaft, den es offensichtlich nicht störte, den Tisch mit einem Haufen Gryffindors zu teilen. Gespräche kamen nur schwer ins Rollen. Kaum einer wagte es, ihn direkt auf sein Schicksal anzusprechen, aber jeder starrte ihn an. Wenn Gregory aufblickte, schauten sie weg.

Parvati sprang über ihren Schatten. Da sie neben ihm saß, fragte sei freiheraus: „Warum musst du mit Krücken gehen?" Besagte Krücken standen dank eines Zaubers gerade wie eine eins hinter seinem Stuhl.  
Im ersten Moment war Gregory erstaunt, dass man mit ihm sprach. Beinahe hätte er sich damit abgefunden, von allen ignoriert zu werden. „Ich musste lange im Krankenhaus liegen. Meine Muskeln sind verkümmert."  
„Oh", machte sie mitleidig. „Wirst du sie immer benutzen müssen?"  
„Nein, ich werde noch behandelt. Irgendwann werde ich sie nicht mehr brauchen."  
Das Eis war gebrochen. Seamus fragte weniger dezent: „Was ist denn mit dir passiert, dass du ins Krankenhaus gekommen bist."  
Gregorys Hand zitterte. Auf ihr trug er alte Wunden, die aussahen, als hätte man ihm Löcher durch die Hand gebohrt. Betroffen blickte er auf die Suppe, die er mit dem Löffel rührte. „Das ist jetzt kein angemessenes Gesprächsthema."  
„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?", platzte es versehentlich aus Seamus heraus.  
Die Frage traf Gregory tief, was man an seinem bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck ausmachen konnte. Dennoch beantwortete er die Frage. „Mein Vater verstarb kürzlich in Askaban, wie fast jeder", ein kurzes Zögern, „Todesser." Ein Seufzer. „Den Stab meiner Mutter hat mir ein Auror überreicht. Man sagte, sie wäre mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einem fanatischen Muggel zum Opfer gefallen."

Jeder war erstaunt, dass Gregory sich anständig artikulieren konnte, anstatt wie früher nur dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen, während sein Hirn über ein paar einfache Worte nachdachte, die als Antwort genügen sollten.

„Ein fanatischer Muggel?", wiederholte Seamus mit ernster Miene. „Mit so einem hatten wir neulich erst zu tun. Er war ein", jetzt dämmerte es ihm, „Hexenjäger." Das letzte Wort hatte er geflüstert. Jedem brannte die Frage auf der Zunge, ob Gregory diesem Mann in die Hände gefallen war.  
„Ich denke, wir meinen denselben", brachte Gregory heraus, bevor er ein Stück Brot nahm und daran knabberte, um nicht weiter reden zu müssen.

Wegen des großen Tisches konnte Dean nicht verstehen, was Gregory von sich gab. Er unterhielt sich lieber mit einem alten Bekannten, der direkt neben ihm saß.

„Dann erzähl mal, Wobbel: Wie ergeht es dir so bei Harry?" Scherzhaft fügte er mit mitleidiger Stimme hinzu: „Hast du noch immer so unangenehm wenig Arbeit?"  
„In gewisser Weise schon, Sir. Mr. Potter hat mir jedoch freie Hand gegeben. Ich darf selbständig arbeiten und muss nicht für jede Aufgabe sein Einverständnis einholen."  
Dean grinste. „Dann hat mein Beschwerdeschreiben mit dem offiziellen Stempel vom Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen offenbar geholfen."  
„Das war nicht notwendig gewesen", winkte Wobbel ab. „Zum Glück hat Mr. Potter sich nicht gekränkt gefühlt."  
„Um Harry zu verärgern, braucht es etwas mehr, als eine nicht ernst gemeinte Beschwerde von einem alten Freund, der seine Dienststempel zweckentfremdet."  
„Jetzt, wo der Kleine etwas aktiver ist", Wobbel schaute sich um und sah Nicholas, wie der um die Tische ging und von jedem, den er anstrahlte, den Kopf getätschelt bekam, „macht die Arbeit noch mehr Spaß."  
„Du warst ein echtes Sorgenkind, Wobbel. Ich bin froh, dass du dich endlich wohl fühlst." Zu oft war der Elf wegen _ungebührlichen Benehmens_ zurückgegeben worden. „Und wenn ich dich so ansehe", Dean ließ seinen Blick über Wobbel schweifen, „dann muss ich feststellen, dass dein Anzug kostspieliger ist als meiner."  
„Der hier?" Wobbel rückte seine Fliege gerade. „Das ist nur Arbeitskleidung, Sir. Sie wissen doch, dass ich Mr. Potter repräsentiere und nicht in Lumpen daherkommen soll."  
„Ich habe gut Lust, mich bei Harry zu bewerben, wenn ich dann auch solche Kleidung gestellt bekomme."  
Wobbel schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht doch gar nicht um die Kleidung, Mr. Thomas. Sie, Sir, waren mein erster Freund unter den Menschen. In Mr. Potter habe ich einen weiteren gefunden. Ich", Wobbel wirkte plötzlich verlegen, „bin auch davon überzeugt, dass es keinen Ärger gibt, wenn ich ihm von der bevorstehenden Veränderung erzähle."  
Dean wurde neugierig. „Was denn für eine Veränderung."  
„Meine Frau …" Wobbel legte eine Hand auf die von Shibby, die schüchtern neben ihm saß und noch gar nicht glauben konnte, als Gast auf der Hochzeit ihres Herrn eingeladen worden zu sein. „Sie ist in anderen Umständen."

Am Tisch der Lehrer von Hogwarts, gleich gegenüber von Neville und seine Eltern, fanden sich Pomona Sprout mit ihrer Ziehtochter Meredith und deren Freund Gordian. Sein Tischnachbar war Filius Flitwick, der kleinwüchsige Lehrer für Zauberkunst, der das Gespräch mit dem jungen Mann suchte.

„Mr. Foster, Sie werden die Schule ja nun vier Tagen verlassen. Haben Sie sich beruflich bereits orientiert?", fragte Filius mit hoher Piepsstimme.  
„Ja, Sir, das habe ich. In etwa jedenfalls."  
„Und in welche Richtung geht Ihr Berufswunsch? Ich frage, weil Sie nicht nur in meiner Klasse ausgesprochen beeindruckende Fähigkeiten bewiesen haben."  
Aufgrund des Kompliments lächelte Gordian. „Ich möchte auf jeden Fall meinen Meister machen, ich bin mir nur noch nicht über das Fach klar."  
Filius nickte nachdenklich. „Für was immer Sie sich auch entscheiden, Mr. Foster, wählen Sie den besten Lehrmeister und sparen Sie nicht an der eigenen Ausbildung. Ich weiß, vielen Schulabgängern wird die Wahl einer Stelle durch die teuren Vertragsformen vermiest. Heutzutage muss man nicht selten als Auszubildender draufzahlen. Finden Sie einen Weg, um die Ausbildung, die Ihnen vorschwebt, zu finanzieren. Es wäre auch keine schlechte Idee, einen der Lehrer um eine Referenz zu bitten."  
Auch hier musste Gordian lächeln. „Das, Sir, habe ich schon getan."  
Erstaunt riss der kleine Mann die Augen auf. „Tatsächlich? Das ist wunderbar. Wer hat Ihnen eine gegeben? Professor Sprout? Professor McGonagall?" In beiden Fächern hatte Gordian ebenfalls ein Ohnegleichen.  
„Nein, Professor Snape war so freundlich", offenbarte Gordian.  
„Das haut ja den stärksten Flieger vom Besen", scherzte Filius überrascht. „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Professor Snape Referenzen ausstellt." Er hob und senkte die Schultern. „Aber vielleicht ist er zuvor auch nie gefragt worden?"  
„Das ist gut möglich", erwiderte Gordian. „Er schien sehr überrascht, als ich an ihn herangetreten bin."  
Filius kam ins Grübeln. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, Mr. Foster, dass Sie trotz Ihres jungen Alters in die siebte Klasse gesteckt wurden, weil Professor Snape es bei einer Lehrerversammlung vorgeschlagen hat?"  
Diese Erleuchtung kam überraschend. „Nein, Sir. Das wusste ich nicht."  
„Dann behalten Sie diese Information vielleicht im Hinterkopf, wenn Sie Bewerbungen schreiben", riet Filius, der dem jungen Mann einmal zuzwinkerte, bevor er sich seinem Essen widmete.

Unauffällig schaute sich Gordian im Saal um, bis er seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und dessen Partnerin fand, die sich gerade gegenseitig etwas ins Ohr flüsterten.

„Die Weasley-Zwillingen haben etwas vor", sagte Severus so leise, dass nur Hermine es wahrnehmen konnte.  
Sie blickte zu den beiden hinüber, die ebenfalls die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und tuschelten. „Die beiden haben immer was vor, Severus."  
„Nein, ich denke, die haben wirklich etwas für heute geplant."

Zeitgleich blickten Hermine und Severus zu Fred und George hinüber und betrachteten sie einen Augenblick skeptisch. Als die zwei bemerkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden, grinsten sie breit und legte in unschuldiger Geste die Hände zusammen.

„Du hast Recht", bestätigte Hermine, „da ist etwas im Busch. Hätte mich aber auch verwundert, wenn Sie sich keinen Streich für heute ausgedacht hätten." Den leeren Teller schob Hermine gerade von sich, da stand schon einer der Kellner hinter ihr, der nach der verneinten Frage, ob sie etwas nachhaben wollte, das Geschirr abräumte. „Ach", rief sie den Herrn zurück, „ich habe in der Karte etwas von Karamellpudding gelesen."  
Sofort bekam Hermine ein Schälchen mit lecker duftendem Pudding. Der Kellner richtete das Wort an Severus. „Darf es bei dem Herrn auch ein Nachtisch sein?"  
„Nein, danke."  
„Nimm ruhig etwas, Severus. Es schmeckt bestimmt alles fantastisch", wollte Hermine ihn animieren.  
Er hielt dagegen. „Es ist nichts nach meinem Geschmack auf der Karte."  
Der Kellner ließ nicht locker. „Die Küche des Schlosshotels hat noch anderes zu bieten."  
„Irgendwas mit Nougat?", fragte Severus hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ein Stück Nougattorte. Kann ich sehr empfehlen. Zählt zu meinen persönlichen Favoriten."  
Severus nickte. „Ein Stück."  
„Kommt sofort."

In Harrys Ecke war man gerade beim Thema stablose Zauber angelangt. Arthur war aufgefallen, dass viele Kellner einfache Zaubersprüche unauffällig nur mit der Hand erledigten, wie das Abräumen von Geschirr oder das Einschenken von Getränken – nicht jeder Kellner konnte das, aber einige.

„Ich habe mich auch an stablosen Zaubern versucht. Ich kann sogar schon eine Serviette zum Einsturz bringen", versicherte Harry mit heftigem Kopfnicken und Lausbubenlächeln.  
Severus hatte es gehört und lächelte einseitig, bevor er einwarf: „Na, da gratuliere ich doch herzlichst."  
Von der Information waren besonders Fred und George sehr angetan. „Du kannst stablos zaubern?"  
„Noch nicht besonders gut." Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich lerne noch." Die Zwillinge blickten voller Respekt zu Severus hinüber, so dass Harry klarstellte: „Nicht von Severus." Er selbst schaute zum Tränkemeister hinüber. Die Frage, die sich in seinem Kopf formte, stellte Harry unverzüglich: „Kannst du stablos zaubern?"  
Severus wankte unentschlossen mit dem Kopf hin und her. „Es gibt einige Zaubersprüche, die mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes leicht von der Hand gehen. Ohne Stab kann ich die Seiten eines Buches umblättern oder kleine Dinge per Accio aufrufen, aber bei komplizierten Sprüchen muss ich passen."  
Fred wollte mehr erfahren und richtete das Wort an Harry. „Von wem lernst du das? Dumbledore?"  
„Nein, von meinem Elf." Harry grinste. „Er ist ein sehr strenger Lehrer, aber er ermutigt mich auch."

Es leuchtete jedem ein, dass ein Elf, vielleicht sogar ein Kobold, der beste Lehrer für stablose Magie war, wo sie selbst doch keine Zauberstäbe benutzen durften.

Das Mittagessen war bald vorüber, aber das Unterhaltungsprogramm sollte bald beginnen. Die Gäste konnten entweder im Raum sitzen bleiben oder sich die Beine vertreten, mit den Kindern zur Spiel-Zone gehen oder sich die Zeit anderweitig vertreiben, bis Molly den ersten Programmpunkt starten wollte. Viele nutzten die Zeit, um dem Brautpaar ihre Glückwünsche persönlich auszusprechen und Geschenke zu überreichen.

Mit einem Auge hatte Harry immer seine Tante im Visier. Sie blieb mit Mrs. Figg am Tisch sitzen und schien unschlüssig. Manchmal schaute sie zu ihm hinüber, dann wieder sprach sie mit Mrs. Figg. Über irgendetwas waren sich die beiden Frauen uneins. Einmal trafen sich die Blicke von Harry und Petunia. Einen Moment später stand sie auf und hielt sich ihre große Handtasche wie einen Schutzschild vor den Oberkörper. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, dachte Harry. Der Moment, in dem er mit ihr reden müsste. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Seine Tante ging erst zu einem Tisch hinüber, an dem die Gäste ihre Geschenke abgelegt hatten. Es war ein weißer Umschlag, den sie dort niederlegte, bevor sie den Ausgang ansteuerte.

Harry brach die Unterredung mit Slughorn ab. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte kurz, Sir." Im Nu war er bei Mrs. Figg, die nun allein am Tisch saß. Sie stand gerade auf, als er bei ihr ankam. „Mrs. Figg."  
„Oh, Harry. Meinen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit."  
„Vielen Dank." Weil Mrs. Figg ihre leichte Jacke überzog, wurde er skeptisch. „Wollen Sie schon gehen?"  
„Ich glaube ich muss." Sie schaute zur Tür hinüber, die Petunia gerade durchschritt. „Sie möchte gehen."

Ohne ein Wort wollte sie sich aus dem Staub machen und das, obwohl Harry sich die ganze Zeit während des Mittagessens Worte zurechtgelegt hatte, die bei einer Unterhaltung mit ihr angemessen wären. Wenn sie schon hier war, wollte er sie auch sprechen. Am meisten interessierte ihn, warum sie überhaupt gekommen war.

„Bleiben Sie noch einen Augenblick, Mrs. Figg. Ich werde zu ihr gehen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das …"  
„Ich werde ihr nur guten Tag sagen."

Zuerst ging Harry zu dem Gabentisch hinüber und nahm den Umschlag, den seine Tante dort hinterlassen hatte. In ihm befand sich ein Geschenkgutschein von Tiffany's. Der Betrag war mit 200 Pfund angegeben. Mit dem Umschlag in der Hand ging er vor die Tür. Es tat ihm leid, viele der Gäste abwimmeln zu müssen, als sie ihn aufhalten wollten. Petunia sollte nicht entkommen.

Draußen hatten sich einige der Geladenen zu einem Schwätzchen in der Sonne zusammengefunden. Auch im weißen Pavillon bei den Bäumen saßen ein paar Leute. Petunia stand unten, ein wenig abseits von den Stufen, die ins Schloss führten. Sie blickte in die Ferne und wartete offensichtlich auf Mrs. Figg.

Harrys Schritte waren auf dem Kies nicht zu überhören. In der Hoffnung, es würde ihre Begleitung kommen, drehte sich Petunia um. „Na endl…" Die Worte erstarben in ihrer Kehle, als sie Harry erkannte. Mehr als zwei Meter wagte er sich nicht an sie heran. Der Schreck stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, auch wenn der Fluchtinstinkt groß war. Mit ihm hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Vorsichtig wurde er von ihr gemustert – nicht zu aufdringlich, um den Geist aus der Vergangenheit nicht heraufzubeschwören.

Wie er es Mrs. Figg gegenüber erwähnt hatte, sagte Harry zu seiner Tante: „Guten Tag."  
Petunia atmete heftig. „Guten Tag", echote es leise von ihr zurück. Mit den Worten, die er genutzt hatte, konnte sie keinen Fehler begehen. Die Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht und blendete sie. Wie ein Verhör sollte sie das Gespräch nicht im Gedächtnis behalten, dachte er. So entschloss sich Harry dazu, seine Position zu verändern und sich neben sie zu stellen, damit die Sonne von der Seite schien.  
Er hob den weißen Umschlag. „Danke für das Geschenk."  
Seine Tante zitterte wie die Baumwipfel rundherum, die von kleinen, dunklen Schatten bewegt wurden. „Gern geschehen." Sie war auf der Hut, wollte kein falsches Wort von sich geben.  
„Du möchtest jetzt schon gehen? Der Tag fängt doch erst an."

Nervös blinzelte Petunia einige Male. Vielleicht war es der Sherry, oder aber ihr neu aufflammender Fluchtinstinkt, denn sie wankte kurz. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie eines der Laken, die sie perfekt stärken konnte. Mit ihrer Furcht passte sie nicht ins Gesamtbild. Überall waren die Menschen gelassen, unterhielten sich und lachten. Die Sonnenstrahlen schmeichelten dem uralten Schloss und ließen über bauliche Mängel hinwegsehen. Der Rasen war gepflegter als die in den Vorgärten in Little Whinging. Sie mochte solche romantischen Gegenden, das wusste Harry, doch sie war die Einzige, die einen dunklen Schatten sehen wollte, wo keiner war.

„Es hat mich überrascht, dass du gekommen bist", versuchte es Harry erneut mit etwas Konversation.  
„Ich", sie schluckte, „war überrascht, dass du uns eingeladen hast." Die vorgetäuschte Gleichgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme konnte er nicht ernst nehmen, denn Harry konnte sehen, wie bewegt sie war.  
„Wie geht es Onkel Vernon und Dudley?" Es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten, aber höflichkeitshalber fragte man solche Dinge.  
„Gut, sehr gut." Zögerlich begann sie zu berichten. „Grunnings konnte gut expandieren." Die Firma, in der Vernon Direktor war. „Und Dudley hat sich in seiner Gewichtsklasse im Nu hochgeboxt."  
‚Kein Wunder', dachte Harry, ‚er hat bereits in der Schule damit angefangen, andere zu verprügeln.'  
Sie blickte ihm nur kurz in die Augen, bis sie eine Veränderung registrierte. „Deine Narbe …" Petunia biss sich auf die Zunge. Mit solchen Äußerungen könnte sie ihrer Meinung nach ein böses Ende nehmen.  
Aus einem Reflex heraus strich sich Harry über die Stelle, an der einst die Narbe zu fühlen war. „Sie ist verschwunden, als ich das letzte bisschen Magie von dem Mann vernichtet habe, der sie mir zugefügt hat."

Petunia nickte. Sie wusste, von wem die Rede war. Es folgte betretenes Schweigen. Harry hatte seine Tante noch nie so verlegen erlebt, so verängstigt. Glaubte sie wirklich, er würde sie vor allen anderen Gästen niedermachen oder ihr gar etwas antun?

„Dudley hat mir gesagt", begann sie vorsichtig, „dass er dir regelmäßig schreibt."  
Harry schnaufte. „Ja, das tut er. Hat er dir auch gesagt, was er mir _Nettes_ schreibt?" Ihr Zittern wurde wieder stärker. Angespannt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihm war nicht danach, sie für die bösen Worte und ärgerlichen Geschenke, von denen sie offensichtlich nicht einmal etwas wusste, zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Harry atmete einmal tief durch, um die ganzen Gemeinheiten des Cousins hinunterzuschlucken. „Richte ihm doch bitte von mir aus, wenn er nichts Nettes zu sagen hat, dann soll er es gleich ganz lassen." Petunia schien zu ahnen, was ihr Sohnemann getan haben könnte. Viele Ideen der damaligen Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke stammten von ihm, wie das Taschentuch und die auf ein Stück Papier geklebte Münze.  
Mit einem Male begann Petunia, in ihrer großen Handtasche zu wühlen. „Ich habe noch etwas für dich."

Jetzt war Harry wirklich gespannt. Solche Dinge vergaß seine Tante nicht, was bedeutete, sie wäre gegangen, ohne ihm noch etwas zu geben. Es war eine dunkelgraue Mappe, die sie aus der Tasche zog. Sie hielt sie ihm entgegen. Nur widerwillig nahm er sie. Er hatte keine Idee, was er in dieser dicken Mappe finden würde. Vielleicht eine Rechnung für sechszehn Jahre Kost und Logis? Sie hatten ihn immer spüren lassen, dass er ihnen nur auf der Tasche lag. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen öffnete er die Schleife, die die Mappe zusammenhielt und klappte den Deckel auf. Mit dem, was er jetzt betrachtete, hatte er nie im Leben nicht gerechnet. Ein Clown grinste ihn an. Ein Clown, den er als Kind selbst gezeichnet hatte. Große, rote Lippen, skurrile Gesichtsbemalung und grüne, krause Haare. Es war der Clown, den Vernon damals für eine Geburtstagsfeier von Dudley engagiert hatte. Vom Fenster aus hatte Harry ihn zum Glück gut sehen und malen können, denn hinunter durfte er nicht. Das Bild glaubte er verloren. Neugierig blätterte Harry weiter. Ein bunter Fisch, mit einer großen „1" am unteren Rand, die ihm die Grundschullehrerin für die farbenfrohen Schuppen gegeben hatte. Jede einzelne Schuppe hatte eine andere Farbe bekommen. Da war auch der schwarze Strich am Maul, der entstanden war, als Dudley ihn aus einer Laune heraus getreten hatte. Kaschieren konnte Harry den Ausrutscher mit ein paar Luftblasen, die aus dem offenen Maul des Fisches emporstiegen.

„Mann", Harry verspürte ein Ziehen am Herzen, „ich habe gedacht, die habt ihr alle weggeworfen." Er blätterte weiter und bemerkte etwas Geschriebenes auf der Rückseite seines meeresbiologischen Kunstwerkes. Er drehte es um, um es lesen zu können. Dort stand _Dudley Dursley_. Eine Lüge! Er hatte das Bild gemalt, Harry Potter! „Warum …?"  
„Ich hab es damals meinen Freundinnen gezeigt. Dudley hat immer nur so scheußlich schwarze Bilder gemalt und ich …" Beschämt schaute sie zu Boden. Harry verstand. Seines war schöner gewesen, also hat sie es für Dudleys ausgegeben. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Für Harry war nicht klar, ob sie sich nur für dieses Plagiat entschuldigte oder für alles. Er drücke ein Auge zu und blätterte weiter. Das nächste Bild hatte er wirklich vernichtet geglaubt. Noch gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie Onkel Vernon sich wegen der kindlichen Darstellung seiner Person aufgeregt und ihm das Bild aus der Hand gerissen hatte. Die Knicke waren noch zu sehen. Das Bild stellte etwas dar, was jedes Kind mindestens einmal im Leben zu Papier brachte. Drei der vier Figuren waren dünn, fast nur Striche. Der vierten Person hatte Harry einen Kreis als Torso gegeben. Es war seine erste, künstlerische Erfahrung in Bezug auf räumliches Denken und Dreidimensionalität. Außerdem traf er somit seinen beleibten Onkel viel besser. Die vier gemalten Personen – Tante Petunia, Harry, Dudley, Onkel Vernon – standen nebeneinander auf einer blühenden Wiese, hielten sich an den Händen und lächelten ihren Betrachter an, als wollten sie aus alten Tagen einen Gruß neu vermitteln. Dieses Bild sah sich Harry sehr genau an, bevor er es umdrehte, damit Petunia es sehen konnte.

„Das hier", er tippte drauf, „war immer mein größter Traum."


	215. Der hellste Stern von allen

Hi **Paule**,

Co-Autor-Tante von was bitte? Nein, sagt mir überhaupt nichts. Ich schreibe nicht „fremd" ;)  
Die Keller haben jetzt alle eine Gehaltserhöhung in Form des Buchstaben „n" bekommen.  
Petunia wird vielleicht gar nichts von den flinken Dingern mitbekommen. Du weißt doch, Muggel sehen nicht viel.

Hallo **Daniel**,

aber es ist doch gut, wenn sie langsam „umgekrempelt" werden. Aber nachvollziehbar und nicht von heute auf morgen. Schon das Angebot der persönlichen Anrede war eine schwere Geburt gewesen. ;)  
Die Erzählweise bleibt entspannend, manche Situationen eventuell nicht so sehr. Wir haben noch kleine Nebenhandlungen wie die mit Stringer und Fogg oder Lucius' Mutter – natürlich noch den Hauptplot mit Severus. Ob das Ende spannend wird? Lass dich überraschen 'fg'

Hi **Foil**,

100 Kapitel gehen schon noch? Auf einer anderen Seite meinte jemand, ich kann ja aufhören, wenn Charles' Enkel verstorben sind … Bitte, nein, man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist ;) Keine Angst, abrupt wird hier nichts abgehandelt.

Hallo **Marlice**,

Ron wollte bei der Familienplanung von Harry und Ginny weder helfen noch stören. Sowas kann schon mal vorkommen. Da muss man drüberstehen ;)  
Severus kommt auch diesmal wieder oft vor, aber auch die kleinen Gäste kommen nicht zu kurz. Man könnte auch fast behaupten, Nicholas geht mit Severus so toll um und nicht andersherum. Abneigung hatte er früher nur den Kindern anderer Leute gegenüber empfunden, bzw. behauptet, sie wären ihm egal. Über eigene Kinder hat sich Severus nie geäußert. Klick hat es bei ihm vielleicht schon längst gemacht, aber er ist noch nicht wieder vollständig und will womöglich nichts überstürzen.  
Mit Harry Tante geht es jetzt gleich weiter – genau da, wo das letzte Kapitel endete. Man wird auch gleich erfahren, wie Petunia auf seine Worte reagiert.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Noch einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete Harry sein frühes Meisterwerk, in welchem er den harmonischen Zauber der Familienbande festgehalten hatte. Es gab Wunden, die waren tiefer als die des Krieges – sie brannten auch stärker, ebenso diese eine Frage, die sich ihm stellte.

„Warum?" Die Frage war kurz, das musste er selbst zugeben. Einen Moment ging er in sich, bevor er seiner Tante schilderte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „Warum bist du gekommen? Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin überrascht – positiv überrascht –, dass du hier bist, zwischen all den Zauberern und Hexen und das freiwillig. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was das für eine Überwindung für dich gewesen sein muss. Die Magische Welt war euch immer ein Dorn im Auge. Ich war euch …" Beinahe hätte er sich in Rage geredet, da fühlte er an seinem Finger den Ring. Eine zufriedenstellende Bestätigung, dass sein Traum von einer Familie längst in Erfüllung gegangen war. Harry atmete einmal tief durch, beruhigte sich. „Ich möchte es nur verstehen können. Warum bist du hier, wenn ich die ganze Zeit doch nur ein Klotz am Bein war?"

Petunias Lippen zitterten, aber nicht vor Angst. Es tat immer weh, die eigenen Fehler an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen, weil sie in ihnen den Vorwurf der verstorbenen Schwester sehen würde. Die geliebte Schwester. Lily. Allein der Brief von Hogwarts hatte die beiden entzweit. Der Abschied zum Schulantritt war schmerzhaft gewesen, weil ihm böse Worte vorausgegangen waren. Nicht besser wurde es mit dem neuen Freund aus der anderen Welt. Petunia hatte James einen Tunichtgut geschimpft, während Lily kein gutes Haar an dem beleibten Vernon lassen wollte. Wenn sie zu Besuch kam, hatte sich Petunia stets zu ihrem Verlobten zurückgezogen. Das Pendeln zwischen beiden Welten hörte nach dem Tod der Eltern abrupt auf. Erst Jahre später hörte die zu dem Zeitpunkt hochschwangere Petunia wieder etwas von ihrer Schwester. Lily lud zur Hochzeit mit James ein. Vernon war ebenfalls willkommen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es längst zu spät gewesen. Petunias Rechthaberei war von Vernon von Anfang an nur noch gestärkt worden. Am Ende waren sie nicht zur Feier gegangen. Petunia wollte nicht nachgeben, wünschte sich aber insgeheim, ihre Schwester würde – überdramatisiert dargestellt – vor der Haustür auf den Knien rutschend um Verzeihung bitten. Es war jedoch nicht ihre Schwester gewesen, die sie auf den Stufen ihrer Haustür fand, sondern …

„Harry." Der Kummer um die Schwester war ohne die gehässigen Zwischenbemerkungen des Ehemanns nicht zu unterdrücken.  
„Warst du nur neugierig?", fragte er ohne jeden Vorwurf nach. „Das würde ich verstehen. Mich würde auch interessieren, wen Dudley mal ehelicht."  
Petunias Mund formte ein bebendes Lächeln. „Dann sorge ich dafür, dass du beizeiten eine Einladung erhältst." Ein Versprechen, das ihr leicht über die Lippen kam, denn das würde noch sehr lange dauern. Dudley war nicht unbedingt ein Charmeur. Petunia war wieder ruhiger geworden. Sie war bereit, einen Grund zu nennen. „Die Hochzeit deiner Mutter habe ich nicht miterlebt", gestand sie, überließ die Deutung der Worte jedoch Harry. „Dudley hätte jeden Moment kommen können." Die halbe Wahrheit. Petunia hätte die Einladung trotzdem wahrnehmen können. Der glasige Blick ließ Harry glauben, seine Tante würde gerade in Erinnerungen abtauchen. „Sie hat ihn nie gesehen." Der Sohn, der Petunia so viel bedeutete, war ein Stolz gewesen, der von allen unbeachtet blieb. Die Eltern waren tot, die beiden Schwestern unversöhnbar.  
„Da fällt mir ein: Du hast meinen Sohn auch noch nicht gesehen", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. Das Überraschungsmoment war voll und ganz auf seiner Seite. Petunia entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.  
„Du hast einen …?" Er hatte es gerade gesagt, warum sollte er lügen?  
„Ich stelle ihn dir vor, einen Moment."

Harry blickte sich um. An den Stufen stand Ron. Er schien die beiden beobachtet zu haben. Womöglich hatte Ron längst den Beton angerührt, falls Harrys Tante sich danebenbenehmen würde. In Windeseile war er bei seinem besten Freund, nur wenige Meter von Petunia entfernt.

„Ron, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun!"  
„Soll ich sie für dich erledigen?", fragte er ernst.  
„Quatsch nicht, Ron. Such Ginny und sag ihr, sie möchte mit Nicholas herkommen."  
Sein Freund stutzte. „Meinst du, das ist eine tolle Idee?"  
„Ron!"  
„Schon gut, ich geh schon."

Zurück bei Tante Petunia überbrückte Harry die Wartezeit mit ein paar erklärenden Worten.

„Das ist mein bester Freund und ab heute auch mein Schwager."  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht", merkte sie an. „Er war ja einer der Trauzeugen."  
„Ja, richtig. Eigentlich logisch, dass man seinen besten Freund darum bittet." Das Warten wurde unerträglich. Seichte Konversation mit seiner Tante lag ihm überhaupt nicht. „Ich kenne ihn seit der ersten Klasse." Petunia blinzelte einige Male, bis sie verstand, dass er die erste Klasse von Hogwarts meinte und nicht die der Grundschule, die er besucht hatte. „Und die Trauzeugin war …"  
„Die beste Freundin deiner Frau?", vervollständigte Petunia unsicher.  
„Nicht nur die meiner Frau, auch meine. Ich kenne sie genauso lange wie Ron."

Seine Tante war plötzlich abgelenkt und blickte über seine Schulter hinweg, so dass sich Harry umdrehte. In ihrem schulterfreien Hochzeitskleid sah Ginny traumhaft aus. Mit Nicholas im Arm schwebte sie geradezu die Treppen hinunter. Zielsicher näherte sie sich Harry. Derweil suchte sie selbstbewusst den Blickkontakt zu seiner Tante. Als sie bei ihm war, musste Harry erst einmal lächeln. Nicholas lutschte an einem Schokoladenmännchen am Stil. Sein Mund war völlig verschmiert, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich wider, wie sehr sich der Kleine an der Süßigkeit ergötzte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wen man in solchen Situationen zuerst vorstellte, also hielt er sich an das Sprichwort „Alter geht vor Schönheit."

„Das ist meine Tante, Petunia Dursley." Während sich die beiden Frauen bereits die Hände reichten, erledigte er den zweiten Teil der Vorstellung. „Das ist meine Frau Ginevra und mein Sohn Nicholas." Nichtigkeiten wie die Erklärung bezüglich der leiblichen Vaterschaft ließ Harry absichtlich außen vor.  
Ginny machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. „Freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Es freute sie nicht, denn sie kannte die Geschichten von Besenkammern und Gittern vor den Fenstern.  
„Freut mich ebenfalls." Petunias Neugierde war auf einen Schlag gestillt. Die Braut war wunderschön. Mit so einer hübschen Schwiegertochter dürfte Petunia nicht rechnen, denn Dudley konnte niemals so viel Glück haben. Wie von selbst musterte sie den Knaben auf Ginnys Arm. Die pechschwarzen Haare waren auffällig, doch die Augen hatten einen warmen, bräunlichen Ton. „Er sieht aus wie du, wo du noch klein warst", rutschte es Petunia heraus. Keinesfalls wollte sie auf Harrys Kindheit zu sprechen kommen. Zum Glück ging niemand darauf ein, weil sie zur Ablenkung dem Jungen den kleinen Finger entgegenhielt.

Oben, in dem Gang zwischen Treppe und Eingangstür, hielten sich trotz des frischen Schattens überrachenderweise einige Personen auf. Durchweg standen diese Menschen hinter den Säulen, um dann und wann ein Blick auf Harrys Tante zu werfen. Der Erste, der sich die Säule mit dem besten Blick gesichert hatte, war Ron. Ihm lag viel an dem Wohl seines Freundes, vor allem aber daran, dass der heutige Tag von niemandem gestört werden durfte. Es reichte schon, dass Fred und George offensichtlich einen Scherz geplant hatten, in den man ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte. Angelina stand bei Ron, doch sie schien gelangweilt, weil er jedes Mal, wenn sie sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte, hinter die Säule lugte.

Hinter der zweiten Säule hatten sich Remus und Tonks positioniert. Hier waren es beide, die Schlimmes befürchteten, doch bisher schien Harry mit seiner Tante kein Problem zu haben. Die Unterhaltung blieb ruhig, aber die eisige Kälte dieser Begegnung schien bis zu ihnen auszustrahlen. Es könnte jedoch auch an dem Wind liegen, der auf diesem schattigen Gang besonders kühl empfunden wurde.

Weiter hinten, wo kaum noch Licht vordringen konnte, bewegte sich etwas. Severus hatte sich den dunkelsten Platz ausgewählt. Von hier aus konnte er die Situation gut überblicken. Streng musterte er Petunia. Sie war mit ihren perfekt hergerichteten Haaren, dem vornehmen Kostüm und dem gestrengen Gesichtsausdruck genauso unsympathisch wie früher. Zu gern hätte er Petunia für all die bösen Worte, mit denen sie ihn als Kind geärgert hatte, zurechtgewiesen, doch dann würde er den Anschein erwecken, er wäre nachtragend.

Als Hermine von der Eingangshalle hinaus auf den überdachten Gang trat und nach rechts schaute, schüttelte sie schmunzelnd den Kopf. Dass Ron hier anzufinden war, hätte sie nicht überraschen sollen. Heute war sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seiner Schwester und Harry besonders ausgeprägt. Vor wenigen Minuten noch, als Hermine mitgehört hatte, wie er Ginny auf Harrys Wunsch hin nach draußen schickte, hatte er seiner Mutter gegenüber geäußert, dass es „eine blöde Idee war, Harrys Tante einzuladen" – so ähnlich war sein Wortlaut gewesen. Die Menschen im Umkreis von etwa sieben Metern konnten das hören. Viktor fragte, nachdem Ron gegangen war, zaghaft bei Molly nach, was damit gemeint wäre. Auch Hermines Eltern hatten diese Bemerkung vernommen und wollten von Hermine wissen, was er mit dieser Tante auf sich hatte. „Später", wurden sie von Hermine vertröstet. Nicht heute sollten die Gäste von Harrys Vergangenheit erfahren – vor allem aber nicht von Dritten, sondern von ihm persönlich und nur, wenn er dazu bereit war. Hermine hatte ihre Eltern mit denen von Seamus bekanntgemacht, dessen Vater ein Muggel war. Der Draht war sofort da, was bei ihren Eltern in der Regel keine Schwierigkeit darstellte. Sie waren umgänglich.

Jetzt stand Hermine hier und betrachtete Ron, der während seiner Observation nicht einmal mitbekam, dass es Angelina zu langweilig wurde und sie zurück ins Schloss ging, dabei mit den Augen rollte, als sie an Hermine vorbeiging. Ein wenig weiter waren sich Tonks und Remus einig bei ihrer Beschäftigung. Hermine ließ Ron in Ruhe und näherte sich der Aurorin und ihrem Verlobten.

„Hallo Hermine", grüßte Remus ertappt. Die beiden machten wenigstens kein Geheimnis daraus, Harry zu beobachten, während sie sich nebenher ein wenig unterhielten. Ron hingegen fehlten nur noch das Fernglas und ein hochgeschlagener Kragen, dann wäre seine Motivation für jedermann sichtbar.  
„Hallo Remus." Demonstrativ blickte Hermine an der Säule vorbei und sah Harry Tante, wie die zu Nicholas sprach. „Und? Alles noch im grünen Bereich?"  
Remus grinste. „Nichts Besorgniserregendes. Als ich Petunia vorhin sah, machte sie einen verängstigten Eindruck. Im Moment sehe ich davon gar nichts mehr."  
„Dann noch viel Spaß euch beiden", wünschte Hermine, die im Anschluss das Ende des Ganges ansteuerte. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Im dunkelsten Fleck des überdachten Ganges hielt sich Severus auf. Als sie bei ihm war, grinste sie. „Die Anwesenheit von Harrys Tante scheint große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen."  
„Das kann man so sagen." Er wandte seine Augen von besagter Person ab. „Ich hätte gut Lust, ihr für all ihre damaligen Beleidigungen die Meinung zu sagen."  
Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Vorsichtig fragte sie nach: „Löst ihr Anblick bei dir etwas Negatives aus?"  
„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?"  
„Ich meinte eigentlich …" Sie stoppte sich selbst, führte stattdessen eine Hand an die Stelle, an der ihr Herz schlug.  
Severus schien verlegen. „Nein, glücklicherweise hält sich das in Grenzen, aber der Tag ist noch jung. Ich – Möchtest du mit mir zum Pavillon gehen?"

Verdutzt über den schnellen Themenwechsel nickte Hermine. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich den Gang zurückführen, vorbei an Remus und Tonks. Ron war verschwunden. Der Weg zum Pavillon führte am Brautpaar und somit an Harrys Tante vorbei. Severus suchte den Blickkontakt zu Petunia, nur um böse dreinzuschauen. Für dem einen Moment, in welchem Petunia ihn erkannte, schüttelte sie sich. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Der Junge in Ginnys Arm lenkte mit seinem monotonen Sprechgesang ab, denn während er mit einem Finger auf Hermine und Severus zeigte, sagte er immerfort „dadada".

„Ich frage mich, wann er beginnt zu sprechen." Ein wenig Konversation konnte nicht schaden, dachte Hermine. „Wenn ich meinen Eltern glauben darf, habe ich sehr früh damit angefangen."  
„Das glaube ich deinen Eltern aufs Wort", kommentierte er ihre Aussage.

Am Pavillon angekommen betraten sie die Stufen. Zwei Pärchen hielten sich hier auf. An den Gesprächsfetzen hörte Hermine heraus, dass sie wieder nach drinnen gehen wollten, was sie wenige Minuten später in die Tat umsetzten. Hermine und Severus hatten das runde Gebäude für sich allein. Auf einer der kunstvoll verzierten Bänke nahmen sie Platz. Gerade drehte sich Hermine zu Severus, um etwas zu fragen, da fiel ihr Blick auf eine fette Spinne, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren nackten Armen an der Balustrade entlangschlich. Severus bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das ist ein Nachteil, wenn man sich im Freien befindet."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, die stört mich eigentlich gar nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass Ron nicht hier ist." Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Der würde sofort aufspringen und das Weite suchen."  
„Wegen einer kleinen Spinne?"  
„Er hasst die Viecher. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, warum. Keiner von den Weasley hat Angst vor Spinnen. In der Regel wird so ein Verhalten von klein auf abgeschaut. Woher Ron aber seine Abneigung hat …?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Angst vor Spinnen hatte Ron schon weit vor seiner Begegnung mit Aragogs Nachkommen.  
„Die einzigen Tiere, die ich persönlich widerlich finde, sind freilebende Ratten." Bei seinen Worten horchte Hermine auf. „Ich spreche hier keinesfalls von zahmen Haustieren", stellte er schnellstens klar. „Ratten sind Überträger todbringender Krankheiten, darüber hinaus vollkommen nutzlos. Selbst Kellerasseln haben eine Aufgabe: Sie ernähren sich von organischen Abfällen, von toten Insekten."  
Hermine nickte. „Wenn ich also eines Tages meine Animagusgestalt suchen sollte, darf es weder eine Ratte noch eine Spinne werden."  
„Spinnen sind nützliche Tiere", warf er ein. Ihm würde es nichts ausmachen.  
„Mag sein, aber ich habe keine Lust, dass Ron immer mit einer gerollten Zeitung hinter mir her ist, sollte ich in meine Animagusform wechseln."  
„Hast du es vor?", fragte er interessiert. Ihre mögliche Tiergestalt machte ihn neugierig.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn Harry es macht, dann werde ich mich ihm anschließen."  
„Dann kann ich dir versichern, dass du keinesfalls zur Spinne wirst." Besagtes Insekt hatte die Balustrade endlich erklommen und ruhte sich von den kraftraubenden Strapazen ein wenig aus. „Die Eigenschaften dieser Tiere weichen enorm von deinen ab."  
„Ich weiß, dass die Animagusform, ganz ähnlich wie ein Patronus, der Persönlichkeit des Menschen entspricht. Trotzdem könnte es eine negative Überraschung geben. Da mache ich mir nichts vor."  
„Ach, das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass die Animagusform der eines Patronus' gleicht. Sicherlich nicht in jedem Fall hundertprozentig, aber im Grunde sind sie sehr ähnlich."  
Hermine wurde hellhörig. „Hast du in dieser Hinsicht mal Nachforschungen angestellt?"  
„Nein, dazu kenne ich zu wenig Menschen, die eine Animagusgestalt haben. Aber es wäre durchaus ein Projekt wert. Man müsste Vergleiche ziehen. Nimm Minerva als Beispiel: Patronus sowie Animagusgestalt sind bei ihr eine Katze. Vielleicht ist das kein Zufall?"  
Sie stimmte ihm zu. „Dein Patronus ist ein Vogel, genau wie dein Animagus."  
„Ganz recht. Daher kam mir die Überlegung."  
Hermine ging einen Moment in sich, bevor sie enthusiastisch offenbarte: „Mit einem Otter als Animagus könnte ich gut leben. Ich werde später mal mit Harry sprechen. Dann können wir zusammen bei Minerva Unterricht nehmen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie etwas aufgriff, was er zuvor angesprochen hatte. „Von wem kennst du noch die Animagusgestalt?"  
„Neben Minerva kenne ich natürlich die von Black und Konsorten", er verzog das Gesicht. „Aber auch die von Lucius ist mir bekannt."  
„Der hat eine Animagusform? Welche ist das?"  
„Das, Hermine, kannst du am heutigen Tag gern versuchen herauszubekommen. Ich habe mich schon damals verpflichtet zu schweigen. In Kreisen wie den seinen zählen solche Informationen zu den sehr privaten Dingen."  
„Ich habe keine Lust, mich heute damit zu befassen", nörgelte sie.  
„Schade, denn ich würde als Gegenleistung einen Tanz anbieten, aber wenn du nicht …"  
„Höre ich richtig? Du verknüpfst das Normalste auf so einer Hochzeitsfeier mit einer Aufgabe?"  
Severus lächelte einseitig. „Sieh es als Herausforderung an." Selbst wenn sie es nicht herausbekommen sollte, wollte er sich am Abend gütig zeigen.  
„Kann ich seinen Animagus auch erraten? Ich hätte da einige Ideen …"  
„Bösartige Ideen, wie ich vermute?"  
„Stachelschwein, Skorpion, Stinktier … Ist das bösartig?" Ein fieses Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Hast du wenigstens einige Hinweise?"  
„Durchaus! Da wäre die Tatsache, dass seine Animagusform genauso auffällig ist wie meine, sprich: Sie passt nicht in die hiesige Landschaft."  
„Schau mal!" Hermine zeigte unerwartet zum Schloss. Offensichtlich wollte Harrys Tante doch noch bleiben. „Sie gehen wieder rein."  
Die Spinne neben Severus und Hermine hatte genug geruht und machte sich auf den Weg, die Balustrade am anderen Ende hinunterzuklettern, was Severus nicht entgangen war. „Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen und wir sollten auch wieder hineingehen. Ich befürchte, dass noch einige alberne Programmpunkte folgen und …"  
„Mach nicht alles nieder, Severus. Es gibt Menschen, die durchaus Spaß an kleinen Spielchen haben. Wollen wir reingehen?"  
„Nein", ein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille, „lass uns noch ein wenig hier sitzen."

Im Schloss war George gerade dabei, seinem Bruder das Verkuppeln auszutreiben. Warum Fred so einen Spaß daran hatte, ihn auf diese Weise auf den Arm zu nehmen, war ihm ein Rätsel.

George zeigte auf Charlie, der neben den beiden stand und den brüderlichen Twist grinsend verfolgte: „Da, der ist auch noch Single. Geh ihm auf die Nerven!"  
„Der hat seine Drachen. Da hat keine Frau mehr einen Platz", erwiderte Fred.  
„Dann kaufe ich mir eben auch einen." George seufzte. „Lass es einfach. Ich möchte hier meinen Spaß haben."  
„Es kann doch aber nicht schaden, wenn du dir die Mädels mal anschaust, die ich dir empfehle", hielt sein Zwillingsbruder dagegen.  
„Deine Empfehlungen sind aber überhaupt nicht durchdacht! Zwei von den dreien waren in Begleitung hier und die eine", George verzog das Gesicht, „konnte ich früher schon nicht ausstehen, also lass es gut sein."  
„Aber …"

Fred kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu entgegnen, denn George suchte das Weite. Im Nu war er in der Menschenmenge untergetaucht. Sein Weg führte ihn nach draußen. Auf der überdachten Terrasse bog er nach links, hinten an der Ecke nochmal nach links. Prompt stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Das Erste, das ihm auffiel, war der angenehme Duft. Es war eine junge Frau, die er angerempelt hatte. Bevor sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde, hielt er sie an den Oberarmen fest.

„Du 'ast es aber eilig", sagte die junge Frau mit einem leichten, französischen Akzent.  
„Sag mal, kennen wir uns nicht?" Die Wiedererkennung in Georges Gehirn funktionierte mit wenigen Sekunden Verspätung. „Du bist Gabrielle!" Sie lächelte. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich dabei. „Wo hast du denn gesessen? Beim Essen habe ich dich gar nicht gesehen."  
„Neben meiner Schwester gehe ich meistens unter", gab die junge Frau zu.  
George konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie mit am Tisch gesessen haben soll. Andererseits hat er auch Fleur nicht wahrgenommen, aber die hatte ihren Platz definitiv neben Bill gehabt. „Gehst du eigentlich noch zur Schule?", wollte er wissen.  
„Die Schule 'abe ich letztes Jahr beendet."  
Im Kopf rechnete George nach und kam zu einem Ergebnis, dessen Bestätigung er mit einer Frage suchte. „Du bist jetzt achtzehn, oder?" Sie nickte. „Mensch, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich erinnere mich noch an …"  
„Das Trimagische Turnier? Das werde ich auch nie vergessen", beteuerte sie. Noch heute war sie Harry für ihre Rettung dankbar. „Gehst du ein Stück mit mir?"

Diese Bitte wollte er ihr nicht abschlagen. Gabrielle wollte weiter nach vorn laufen, zu dem Balkon, von dem aus man einen guten Ausblick auf den prächtigen See hatte. Auch wenn Veelablut in ihren Adern floss, fühlte er sich nicht magisch zu ihr hingezogen. Seinen klaren Kopf hatte er behalten. Am Balkon mit seinem steinernen Geländer machten sie Halt. Gabrielle betrachtete die herrlichen Gartenarbeiten. Jetzt, Ende Juni, standen viele der Blumen in voller Blüte.

„Mit dem Scherzartikelladen läuft alles?", fragte sie interessiert.  
„Ja, er läuft bombig. Kennst du unsere Produkte?"  
„Nur das, was Bill ab und zu mitbringt, wenn er uns in Frankreich besucht. Besonders schön finde ich die Tagtraumzauber." Sie lächelte. „Dabei kann man so schön entspannen."  
„Und was machst du jetzt so nach der Schule?"  
„Ich bin in der Ausbildung. Die wird noch acht Jahre dauern."  
George stutzte. „Jahre? Was für eine Ausbildung machst du denn?"  
„Zauberstab-Herstellung. Es kann sein, dass Fernandi nach drei oder vier Jahren zu der Erkenntnis kommt, dass der Job nichts für mich ist, aber das wird sich noch 'erausstellen. Ich bin einfühlsam genug für diesen Beruf und die Kenntnisse werde ich erwerben."  
„Fernandi? Das ist der Ollivander Frankreichs, oder?"  
Gabrielle lachte. „Ja, der Vergleich hinkt nicht. Jedes Land hat seine Meister. Er ist bei uns der Beste. Unsere ganze Familie hat die Stäbe bei ihm machen lassen. Eine besondere Beziehung haben wir zu ihm, seit er Fleurs Stab hergestellt hat. Es gab anfangs Probleme mit dem Kern, bis er auf die einzigartige Idee kam, ein Haar unserer Großmutter einzuarbeiten. Das gab es vorher noch nie, musst du wissen. Ich glaube, deswegen will er mir eine Chance geben."  
„Du wirst das schon schaffen", beruhigte George, der seltsamerweise der festen Überzeugung war, Gabrielle könnte den Stabmacher gar nicht enttäuschen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas Großes unten auf dem Rasen. Es waren Olympe und Hagrid. „Sag mal, ist Hagrid einen Kopf größer geworden?"  
Gabrielle blickte in die Richtung. Sie kicherte, als sie mit eigenen Augen sah, was er meinte. „Nein, er trägt ein Kind auf den Schultern."

Besagtes Kind wedelte mit den Armen und quiekte vor Freude. So weit oben war es noch nie gewesen. Nicholas ließ sich von Hagrid tragen. Das Ziel war die Spiel-Zone. Viele Eltern brachten ihre Sprösslinge in die Obhut der Betreuer, bevor das Programm beginnen würde. Berenice tollte bereits mit einem anderen Mädchen umher, während Charles sich unter dem Umhang seines Großvaters versteckte.

Lucius lugte unter seinen Umhang und fragte mit freundlicher Stimme: „Willst du denn nicht spielen?" So viele Kinder auf einen Haufen hatte der Junge noch nie gesehen. „Dann gehen wir mal zur Schaukel. Komm." Mit unsicherem Gang tapste Charles seinem Großvater hinterher. Als der Kleine ein Glucksen hörte, drehte er sich um. Charles sah seinen neuen Freund auf den Schultern des Riesen. „Was hast du denn?", fragte Lucius, sah aber gleich darauf den Grund für die strahlenden Augen seines Enkels. Der Riese trug Potters Kind auf den breiten Schultern. „Na ja, fürs Ponyreiten als Amüsement hat es wohl nicht gereicht", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er hielt Charles fest, als der zu Hagrid laufen wollte, um auch hochgenommen zu werden. Seinen Unmut darüber tat Charles lauthals kund, denn er begann zu schreien und zu weinen. „Na, na, na, wer wird denn gleich so traurig sein. Schau mal", versuchte er ihn abzulenken, „ein Karussell!"

Harry war Hagrid nachgegangen. Als er vor ihm stand, schaute er hinauf zu Nicholas, der fröhlicher gar nicht sein konnte.

„Vielen Dank, Hagrid, jetzt wird er immer enttäuscht sein, wenn ich ihn mal auf die Schultern nehme, weil es nicht so hoch sein wird wie bei dir." Der Riese winkte ab, griff dann blind nach oben, um Nicholas zu fassen zu kriegen, damit er ihn auf dem Boden absetzen konnte. Harry musste die ganze Zeit über grinsen. „Mich hat nie jemand auf seinen Schultern getragen", erinnerte er sich mit plötzlich aufkommender Wehmut. Hagrid hatte ihn gehört. Mit einem Male wurde Harrys schlanker Oberkörper von zwei mülltonnendeckelgroßen Händen umfasst. „Was …?" Die Luft, die er für den Rest des Satzes benötigte, entwich ihm bei dem Druck auf den Brustkorb, den beide Hände ausübten, als sie ihn hochhoben. „Nicht doch …!" Harry musste lachen, weil er wusste, was Hagrid vorhatte. Der Halbriese hatte keine Probleme, Harry auf seine Schultern zu setzen. „Hagrid!" Vor lauter Lachen konnte Harry nichts anderes mehr sagen. Oben angelangt hielt er sich an Hagrids Stirn fest, damit er Halt hatte.  
„Was denn, Harry? Jetzt kannst'e nich' mehr sagen, du wärst nie auf die Schultern genommen worden."  
Harry giggelte genauso vergnügt wie sein Sohn zuvor. „Bin ich nicht zu schwer?"  
„'n Fliegengewicht bist'e. Und? Wo soll es hingehen?"

Voller Staunen blickte Nicholas zu Hagrid auf, weil sein Vater dort oben saß und zu ihm hinunterwinkte. Auch Lucius schaute hinüber und schüttelte verachtungsvoll den Kopf. In seinen Augen machte Potter sich mit diesem kindischen Verhalten nur lächerlich. Hagrid lief mit Harry ein wenig umher, was Wobbel und Shibby amüsiert verfolgten. Manch einer schoss ein Foto von diesem seltsamen Anblick, der es wert war, festgehalten zu werden. Die Grangers winkten Harry zu, damit er in ihre Richtung schauen würde und sie ein gutes Bild von ihm machen konnten. George und Gabrielle hatten sich derweil zur Spiel-Zone begeben.

„Harry?" Ginny klang überrascht. „Was machst du denn da oben? Du wolltest Nicholas doch nur herbringen."  
„Ich, ähm …"  
Wobbel schritt helfend ein. „Mr. Potter wird nur die Sicherheit testen, so wie ich es vorhin bei den Spielgeräten getan hat. Falls Nicholas nochmals auf seine Schultern …" Er deutete zu Hagrid.  
Ginny wurde ganz bleich. „Nicholas war auf Hagrids Schultern? Meine Güte, wenn da was passiert wäre."  
„Ich war ja die ganze Zeit hier", spielte Wobbel die Sache hinunter. „Und Mr. Potter hält sich auch gut, auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu Nicholas ein paar Probleme mit der Balance hat."  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man das Besenfliegen vernachlässigt", spottete Ginny mit zwinkerndem Auge. An Harry gewandt fragte sie: „Wollen wir nicht langsam rein? Nevilles Großmutter hat irgendwas Gemeines für uns geplant."  
„Was?", fragte er von oben zurück. „Du musst schon lauter reden. Man versteht hier kaum etwas."

Aus etlichen Metern Entfernung zeigte Hermine in eine Richtung. Mit dem Ellenbogen stieß sie Severus an.

„Da schau! Das ist Harry, oder?"  
Severus konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Halbriese Harry wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. „Und?"  
„Hast du es nicht gesehen? Harry saß auf Hagrids Schultern!"  
Sie zerrte an ihm, damit er ihr folgen würde. Unsicher fragte er: „Muss ich dazu einen Kommentar abgeben?"  
Sie lachte. „Nein." Bei Harry angelangt, der sich gerade noch über den edlen Hochzeitsumhang strich, damit der wieder saß, fragte Hermine grinsend: „Na, hat es Spaß gemacht?"  
„Und wie!" Von diesem völlig neuen Erlebnis war Harry hellauf begeistert. „Musst du auch mal machen!"  
Hagrid wollte sich bereits anbieten, da verneinte sie. „Mein Dad hat mich früher oft genug herumgetragen. Ich weiß, wie toll das ist."  
Als Brautpaar waren Harry und Ginny natürlich ein begehrter Gesprächspartner. Mr. Granger und seine Frau näherten sich. Er fummelte an der Digitalkamera herum, bevor er das Bild auf dem Display hatte, das er Harry zeigen wollte. „Hier, sieh mal … Ach, verdammt."  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine ihren Vater.  
„Jedes Mal, wenn jemand in der Umgebung zaubert, geht die Kamera einfach aus. Gelöscht wird aber zum Glück nichts. Trotzdem nervt es."

Alle sahen sich um und tatsächlich fanden sie eine Dame mit einem Stab in der Hand. Sie hatte den guten Anzug ihres Sohnes gegen Schmutz resistent gemacht, damit er spielen gehen konnte. Es waren Mr. und Mrs. Diggory. Wie an dem Tag, an dem seine Freunde ihm ein Quidditch-Spiel organisiert hatten, bemerkte Harry auch diesmal, dass der Junge Cedric wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Älter als acht Jahre konnte er nicht sein. Damals hatte er keine Zeit gefunden zu fragen, wer der Junge war, doch diesmal lag es auf der Hand. Er war der Sohn der Diggorys, der nach Cedrics Tod zur Welt gekommen sein musste. Severus war zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen. Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier hatte er die Leiche des Schülers gesehen, den Harry auf dessen Wunsch mit nachhause gebracht hatte, doch erst jetzt empfand er das, was er damals hätte empfinden müssen.

Der Seufzer war Hermine nicht entgangen. Sie schaute neben sich und bemerkte, dass mit Severus etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er atmete unruhig ein und aus, während sein Blick auf dem Ebenbild von Cedric verweilte. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich die Szenerie ab, die damals auf dem Festplatz vor dem Labyrinth geherrscht hatte. Die Schüler hatten geschrien und geweint. Mr. Diggory war über dem toten Körper seines Sohnes unter Tränen zusammengebrochen. Mitfühlend hatte Albus ihm Trost spenden wollen, obwohl er selbst viel zu schockiert über den Tod des jungen Mannes war. Und Severus? Er hatte damals nichts gefühlt, hatte einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, aber jetzt …

„Severus?" Allein bei der Nennung seines Namens schwang die Frage mit, ob es ihm gut gehen würde. „Möchtest du reingehen?" Er war nicht fähig zu antworten. „Du siehst traurig aus." Beschämt schloss er die Augen. Jetzt war es also schon so weit, registrierte er mit Unbehagen, dass er Gefühle dieser Art nicht mehr erfolgreich verbergen konnte. Innig hoffte er, dass sich dies nur während des Zeitraums des Heilprozesses zeigen würde und er später wieder mehr Kontrolle hätte. Er musste die Gewalt über sich zurückerlangen, sonst wäre er für den Rest seines Lebens nur noch ein bemitleidenswertes Häufchen Elend, das sich bei schlimmen Erinnerungen in eine Ecke zurückzog, um sich in Ruhe der Qual zu ergeben.

Mr. Granger hatte wieder die Kontrolle über seine Technik erlangt. „Hier, Harry!" Er zeigte ihm eines der Bilder mit Hagrid, blätterte dann auf dem Display nach vorn, um auch von der Trauung welche zu zeigen. Somit war wenigstens Harry von dem Gedanken an Cedric abgelenkt.  
„Ich hoffe doch, davon kann man Abzüge machen, wenn das alles digital ist."  
„Keine Sorge, Harry, ich lass die besten auf Fotopapier ausdrucken."  
Bei einem der ersten Bilder musste Harry grinsen. Hermine und Severus mit Nicholas im Arm. Ein Bild davor war noch Mrs. Granger dabei. „Davon möchte ich auch welche."  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass du dir alle vorher anschauen kannst", versicherte Mr. Granger. Die Kamera stellte er wieder so ein, dass er weitere Bilder schießen konnte.

Unbemerkt hatte Severus Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen gebracht. Hermine wäre ihm gefolgt, hätte ihr Vater sie nicht dazu angehalten, sich mit Harry und Ginny zusammen fotografieren zu lassen. Gedankenverloren stolperte Severus über den Rasen. Ein Ziel hatte er nicht. Er wollte nur weg von dem, das ihn erinnerte. Weg von den Zündhölzern, die ihn entflammen könnten. Er wagte nicht aufzublicken, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Anblick von jedem einzelnen Gast wie Öl wirken könnte, dass man ins Feuer goss. Soweit seine wackligen Beine es hergaben, stürmte er die Stufen zum Schloss hinauf und stieß dabei jemanden versehentlich an. Das Geräusch von berstendem Glas ließ Severus unbewusst aufschauen. Sirius Black. Zorn. Name und Emotion waren eng miteinander verknüpft. Der ehemalige Rumtreiber betrachtete die Scherben des fallengelassenen Glases.

Sirius hob die Schultern und schnaufte vorwurfsvoll. „Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair."  
Die fehlende Kontrolle machte Severus noch rasender. „Nein, das Leben ist nicht fair", keifte er aufgebracht. Über den garstigen Tonfall waren Sirius und Remus gleichermaßen verwundert. „Und sein Sie besser froh darüber, denn wenn es fair wäre, Black", er spuckte den Namen aus wie einen alten Kaugummi, „würden Ihnen eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge widerfahren, die sie allesamt verdient hätten!"  
Nach einer Schocksekunde feuerte Sirius im gleichen Tonfall zurück: „Hey! So lasse ich nicht mit mir reden, hörst du?"  
Schlichtend ging Remus dazwischen und flüsterte mahnend: „Ich glaube, wir sollten den Ton ein wenig drosseln."

Ein Blick über die Schulter bestätigte, dass ein paar Gäste bereits auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren. Auf keinen Fall wollte er als Störenfried auffallen, also unterließ Sirius es, die vielen bösen Worte zu verlieren, die bereits auf seiner Zunge tanzten. Es wäre auch längst zu spät, dem plötzlich wieder so griesgrämigen Tränkepanscher um die Ohren zu hauen, dass er hinter dem Bild mit Hermine und der auf der Rückseite befindlichen Notiz verantwortlich war. Das Gesicht hätte Sirius nur zu gern gesehen.

„Dem werde ich nochmal helfen", murmelte Sirius verärgert.  
„Was war das?"  
„Ich sagte, ‚Dem werde ich helfen!'", schwindelte er. „Wenn er sich nochmal so benehmen sollte, dann …"  
„Dann wirst du es schlucken, hörst du?" Wenn Remus drohte, war etwas im Busch.  
„Wieso?"  
„Weil es … Es geht ihm heute nicht besonders, deswegen. Geht euch einfach aus dem Weg, dann ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Ich hab doch überhaupt nichts getan! Er hat mich angestoßen und nicht …"  
„Es ist doch nichts geschehen, Sirius." Remus klatschte in die Hände und rieb sie, setzte dabei sein alles-wird-gut-Lächeln auf. „Lass uns heute feiern! Ohne Knatsch und Zank."

Severus war längst über alle Berge. Vielleicht nicht ganz so weit, aber in seinem Herzen hatte er bereits die eisige Kälte von Oimjakon gespürt sowie die todbringende Hitze von Death Valley. Diese seelischen Temperaturschwankungen von minus siebzig Grad bis hinauf zu plus sechzig Grad Celsius konnte niemand ertragen. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob seine fast vollständige Seele bei dem ständigen Wechsel nicht Schaden erleiden könnte. Vielleicht würde sie erneut zerbersten wie dünnes Glas, wenn die Extreme von negativ und positiv so stark fluktuierten?

Er schlug den gleichen Weg ein, denn George vorhin genommen hatte, um vor seinen Brüdern zu fliehen. Als Severus um die Ecke bog, rannte auch er in eine Person hinein. Bei ihm war es keine reizende, junge Dame, sondern ein alter Freund.

„Albus …" Severus' Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. Ohne Hermine an seiner Seite war er den Erinnerungen ausgesetzt, die der alte Freund in ihm auslösen würde.

Anstatt mit Severus zu reden, lächelte Albus ihn freundlich an, schlug ihm zweimal ermutigend auf die Schulter und verschwand durch eine der Terrassentüren nach drinnen. Von dieser Reaktion völlig verdutzt vergaß Severus die aufwühlenden Erinnerungen. Möglicherweise hielt sich Albus absichtlich von ihm fern. So genau konnte man den alten Zauberer nie einschätzen. Zumindest hatte Severus diese Terrasse nun für sich allein. So konnte er entspannt die Augen schließen und die frische Luft atmen. Er roch den See, der nicht allzu fern lag, die feuchte Erde und die blühenden Gräser. Ein angenehmer Duft. Vögel zwitscherten ganz in seiner Nähe, doch als er die Augen öffnete, konnte er keine sehen, aber noch immer hören. Gelöst von üblen Gefühlen, die ihm vorhin noch den Verstand rauben wollten, schaute Severus gelöst gen Himmel. Ganz kurz blickte er in die Sonne, doch er schloss die Augen sofort, blinzelte dann einige Male. Die Flecken auf seiner Netzhaut verblassten nur langsam, da sah er dicht bei sich etwas Goldenes auf der Brüstung, direkt neben einem der Blumenkübel. Es war so groß wie eine Walnuss und kugelrund. Severus blinzelte nochmals. War ein Teil der Sonne zu Boden gefallen? Unmöglich! Vielleicht war es eine von Harrys Magiekugeln? Kaum machte Severus einen Schritt auf das glitzernde Etwas zu, um es unter die Lupe zu nehmen, da war es schon wieder lautlos verschwunden. Möglicherweise griff jetzt der Wahnsinn nach ihm. Es könnte ein Fehler gewesen sein, Hermine seinen persönlichen gordischen Knoten durchschlagen zu lassen. Er musste das Gesicht wahren, sich zusammenreißen. Trotzdem sorgte sich Severus, ob es das Richtige war, sich heute und hier mit so vielen Menschen konfrontiert zu sehen. Andererseits könnte gerade das wichtig für seine Genesung sein. Dank Hermines Farbtrank wussten sie, dass die Magie der anderen auf einen übergehen konnte.

„Severus?" Wieder die besorgte Stimme. Hermine hatte ihn gefunden. „Du warst plötzlich nicht mehr da." Sie gesellte sich zu ihm, legte die Hände auf die Brüstung. „Ich habe von Remus gehört, es gab eine kleine Reiberei?"  
„Nur eine klitzekleine, nicht der Rede wert."  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja." Wie aus der Pistole geschossen verbesserte er: „Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich glaube, ich habe Halluzinationen."  
„Tatsächlich? Wie äußern die sich?"  
„Wie sollen sich Halluzinationen schon äußern?", giftete er sie an, was ihm auf der Stelle leid tat. Viel ruhiger erklärte er: „Ich sehe Dinge, die nicht da sind." Goldene Lichtkugeln, die vom Himmel fallen. Würde er das sagen, fände er sich morgen in der geschlossenen Abteilung des Mungos wieder.  
„Das kommt unerwartet …", murmelte sie. „Möchtest du nachhause gehen?"  
Das Angebot meinte sie ernst, doch er wollte sie nicht des heutigen Tages berauben, der nicht nur Harry und Ginny viel bedeutete. „Nein, das ist nicht notwendig. Wenn es schlimmer werden sollte, dann nehmen wir einfach ein Zimmer im Schloss und du bindest mich an einen Stuhl."  
„Wäre das Bett nicht bequemer?", scherzte sie mit frechem Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, Severus. Ab jetzt lass ich dich nicht mehr allein."  
Vorgetäuscht erbost hielt er ihr vor Augen: „Das hört sich wie eine Drohung an! Vielleicht sollte ich lieber noch einmal die Waschräume aufsuchen, bevor du Ernst machst und mir wie eine Klette ..."  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen, was ich sage."  
„Schon wieder eine Drohung." Er schnalzte dreimal mit der Zunge. „Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht zu einem Duell auffordere."  
„Ach, es muss kein Duell sein. Ein Tanz genügt mir schon." Sie lächelte verlegen, bevor sie nochmals sein Problem ansprach. „Was hast du gesehen, dass du glaubst, zu halluzinieren?"  
„Es war", er deutete auf die Stelle neben Hermine, „dort. Ein kleines, goldenes Etwas. Es verschwand, als ich mich genähert habe."  
Hermine untersuchte die Stelle. „Vielleicht sind hier im Mauerwerk irgendwelche glitzernden Steine eingearbeitet?" Sie fand nichts. „Womöglich nur eine Spiegelung?" Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen machte.  
Severus wollte sich einreden, die Sonne, in die er geblickt hatte, könnte damit zu tun haben, aber das würde nicht alles erklären. „Es fing vorhin schon an, als ich mit dem Jungen unterwegs war. Ich habe Schatten gesehen."  
„Severus, jetzt machst du mir richtig Angst! Was für Schatten und wo war das?"  
„Im Erdgeschoss. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte mehrere dieser kleinen Schatten, die vom Dach zum Boden huschten."  
Einmal musste Hermine kräftig schluckte. „Wie groß waren die?" Severus führte Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen. Das entstandene Loch zeigte die ungefähre Größe. „Meine Güte, das wird langsam gruselig. Aber zum Glück waren es keine Dementoren." Sie lachte befangen. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie groß die sind, wenn die aus ihrem Ei schlüpfen."  
„Mal bitte den Teufel nicht an die Wand. Vielleicht sollten wir doch wieder hineingehen? Gehe ich nun Recht in der Annahme, dass man für Harry und Ginny einige peinliche Spiele organisiert hat?"  
„Ja, das stimmt." Endlich kam ihr sanftes Lächeln wieder, das sie für den heutigen Tag gepachtet hatte. „Ich habe Mrs. Longbottom zugesagt, mich von Harry befingern zu lassen."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Das ist eines dieser peinlichen Spiele. Harry muss durch das Befühlen der Waden von fünf Frauen herausfinden, welche die von Ginny ist."  
„Ich glaube, ich bleibe doch lieber hier draußen. Auf diese Art sinnloser Pseudo-Unterhaltung kann ich gut verzichten."  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich finde es auch albern, aber wenn man erst einmal dabei ist, macht es doch Spaß. Ich kenn mich doch. Außerdem sind nicht alle 450 Gäste gleichzeitig anwesend. Du kannst dich doch die Zeit lang an einen der Tische setzen. Ich stoße danach zu dir."  
Er stimmte zu.

Die Spiele waren nicht annähernd so unangenehm wie vermutet. Es wurde viel gelacht. Severus hatte sich auf den Platz gesetzt, den er vorhin schon zum Essen eingenommen hatte. Viele der Gäste hatten einige Habseligkeiten über ihre Stuhllehne gehängt oder auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Auch Hermines Tasche war bei ihm – eine kleine Tasche, die nicht mehr als eine Packung Taschentücher und einen Lippenstift beinhalten konnte. Für Hermine, deren Tasche sonst immer vollgestopft mit Büchern, Notizen, Trankzutaten und unendlich vielen Kleinigkeiten war, musste es eine enorme Einschränkung darstellen, vermutete Severus. Zum Glück lag der Tisch des Brautpaares weit weg vom Geschehen, und außerdem hatte er ihn ganz für sich allein, weil die anderen entweder vorn beim Brautpaar standen oder sich noch immer die Beine vertraten. Manche nutzten welche von den Unterhaltungselementen, die man für Gäste bereitgestellt hatte. Welche das waren, wusste Severus nicht. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe.

„Darf es etwas sein, der Herr?", fragte einer der zuvorkommenden Kellner.  
„Nein, oder doch! Vielleicht noch ein Stück Nougattorte?"  
„Kommt sofort."

Lieber aß Severus noch etwas, bevor es auffiel, dass er sich die Zeit mit dem Zerfleddern einer Papierserviette vertrieb. Zum Kuchen verlangte Severus noch einen Kaffee. Nachdem der gekommen war, war sein Tag gerettet. Der Kaffee war göttlich. Beim zweiten Stück Torte, eigentlich dem dritten, wenn man das erste Dessert mitzählte, gesellte sich Lucius zu ihm. Er nahm den Stuhl, auf dem vorhin Remus gesessen hatte. Sein alter Schulfreund hob den Enkel auf den Schoß. Der Junge musste geweint haben. Die große Schürfwunde auf der Stirn war sicherlich der Anlass dafür gewesen, mutmaßte Severus. Lucius tunkte sein seidenes Taschentuch in ein Wasserglas und säuberte die kleine Wunde. Beim Anblick des Kuchens auf Severus' Teller war all der Schmerz offenbar wie weggefegt. Charles lehnte sich nach vorn und wollte nach dem angefangenen Stück Torte greifen.

„Nicht doch, du bekommst ein eigenes Stück", versprach der stolze Großvater.  
Als hätte der Kellner es gehört, kam er auf den Gast zu und nahm eine Bestellung auf. Lucius nahm das Gleiche wie Severus, dazu ein extra Stück Torte für den Jungen. „Und einen Tee. Fencheltee, aber bitte trinkwarm." Er blickte zu Charles. „Keinesfalls heiß!" Nachdem der Kellner gegangen war, blickte Lucius das erste Mal seinem Tischnachbar ins Gesicht. „Amüsierst du dich auch so prächtig?", spottete der alte Freund. Severus unterließ es, diesen Hohn auch noch mit entsprechender Antwort zu schüren, also erwiderte er nichts. „Hast du meine Schwiegertochter irgendwo gesehen?"  
Severus ließ seinen Blick schweifen. „Ja, sie lässt sich vom Bräutigam gerade die Wade befühlen."  
Davon überzeugte sich Lucius selbst. Als er es mit eigenen Augen sah, wurde er wütend. „Und das in unserer Familie. Meine Güte, sind wir tief gesunken. Möchte mal wissen, was Draco dazu sagt."  
Erneut blickte sich Severus um und erspähte seinen Patensohn. „Der amüsiert sich köstlich darüber."  
„Na wunderbar, wenigstens einer hat Spaß an diesem Unfug. Ich frage mich, wie lange man die Gäste noch mit Langeweile quälen möchte?" Lucius seufzte. „Kannst du mal bitte kurz auf ihn acht geben?"  
„Auf den Jungen?", fragte Severus schockiert nach.  
„Auf wen denn sonst? Ich muss seine Flasche organisieren und die hat meine Schwiegertochter."  
„Warum nennst du sie nicht beim Namen? Susan. Ist doch gar nicht so schwer. Sind auch nur zwei Silben anstatt vier."  
Lucius schnaufte. „Soweit kommt es noch. Also, passt du kurz auf?"  
„Ich … Nein, lieber nicht."  
Enttäuscht schaute Lucius ihn an, presste dabei die Lippen zusammen, als würde er eine Beleidigung zurückhalten. „Ach, aber auf den Potter-Balg hast du ein Auge geworfen."  
„Das war nicht beabsichtigt. Es hat sich so ergeben."  
Kaum hatte Severus zu Ende gesprochen, erhob sich Lucius und setzte den Jungen auf den Stuhl neben Severus. „Dann ergibt es sich jetzt auch gerade."

Schon war Lucius gegangen und überließ Severus die Aufsichtspflicht. Noch war der Knabe still. Das Kuchenstück hypnotisierte Charles geradezu. Severus beobachtete, wie Lucius erst Draco etwas fragte, dann Susan. Derweil kam der Kellner und stellte die Bestellung auf dem Tisch ab. Sofort wollte Charles mit den Händen nach der Torte greifen, da hielt Severus ihn davon ab.

„Dein Großvater wird es bestimmt nicht gern sehen, wenn du dich überall beschmierst. Andererseits hätte er es verdient, dich wieder sauberzumachen." Charles blinzelte ein paar Mal, während er Severus anschaute. Verstehen konnte er ihn nicht, aber er wusste, dass der Mann mit ihm sprach. Nochmals versuchte Charles, an die Süßigkeit zu gelangen. „Nein!" Wieder hielt er die kleinen Finger davon ab, sich in den Teig und die köstliche Füllung zu graben. Charles versuchte eine andere Taktik. Was er oft gesehen hatte, wollte er nachahmen, als er zur Gabel griff, doch auch die wurde ihm weggenommen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon allein damit essen darfst." Der unbenutzte, kleine Löffel, der ihm zum Kaffee gereicht worden war, war in Severus' Augen ungefährlich genug, so dass er ihn an Charles weitergab, doch damit konnte der Junge nichts anfangen, außer sein Spiegelbild in ihm zu erblicken und fröhlich zu lachen. „Sag nicht, dass du noch nicht allein essen kannst." Hilfesuchend schaute sich Severus um. Zum Glück kam Lucius gerade zurück, durchstöberte aber erst ein paar Stühle weiter eine Tasche, aus der er eine leere Babyflasche nahm. In diese Flasche füllte er den Tee um, den der Kellner gebracht hatte.  
„Na? War es so schlimm, für nicht einmal fünf Minuten auf ihn aufzupassen?"  
„Du kannst dich gleich woanders hinsetzen", drohte Severus, „wenn das die ganze Zeit so schnippisch weitergehen soll."

Lucius hielt den Mund. Die beiden Freunde wussten, wie man den jeweils anderen handhaben musste, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig voneinander entfernt hatten. Ein bisschen sticheln war immer erlaubt. Nur die neu gesteckten Grenzen mussten nach all den Jahren neu abgegangen werden, um sie kennen zu lernen. Lucius gab erst Charles einen Happen Kuchen, bevor er selbst zur Tasse Kaffee griff.

„Mmmh, wenigstens etwas an diesem Tag ist gut."  
Severus seufzte. „Wenn du nicht hier sein möchtest, was hindert dich daran, dich zu verabschieden und nachhause zu gehen?"  
„Meine Frau", war die knappe, aber ehrliche Antwort. Für Lucius gehörte es zu seiner Pflicht, seine Frau zu solchen Anlässen zu begleiten. „Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass die Nichte meiner Frau auch eines Tages heiraten wird."  
„Das wird sie mit Sicherheit. Ich weiß auch schon wen."  
Genervt rollte Lucius mit den Augen. „Das fehlte mir noch, dass _so jemand_ in meine Familie einheiratet."  
„_So jemand_ ist zufällig ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Ist es nicht das, was dich an der Hochzeit deines Sohnes am meisten störte? Dass Susans Mutter", ein flüchtiger Blick zur besagten Dame, „ein Muggel ist?"  
„Wir sollten dieses Gespräch auf der Stelle abbrechen, Severus, sonst wird es übel enden."  
„Ich frage mich nur ernsthaft, was du tun würdest, sollte Narzissa – Merlin bewahre – eines Tages von einem Werwolf angefallen werden. Würdest du sie verstoßen?"  
„Was bezweckst du mit solchen unhaltbaren Horrorszenarien, Severus?"  
„Du weißt ganz genau, auf was ich anspiele. Was ist mit der Dame, mit der du dich vorhin so lange unterhalten hast?" Severus erntete einen unschuldigen Blick, ließ sich davon aber nicht verwirren. „Sie ist ein Halbblut, wie mir Mr. Krum mitgeteilt hat. Du schienst trotzdem bestens mit ihr auszukommen. Deshalb die gerechtfertigte Frage, wo – und vor allem warum – du Unterschiede machst."  
„Ich möchte gern in Ruhe meinen Kuchen essen." Vorher reichte er aber seinem Enkel noch die Flasche mit dem Gummisauger, die Charles bereits selbst halten konnte, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal aus den kleinen Händen gleiten wollte.  
„Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wie freundlich du mit deinem Enkel umgehst …"  
„Severus!", zischte Lucius bedrohlich leise. „Ich kann mich gern wegsetzen, wenn du es wünscht. Eigentlich erhoffte ich mir, wir beide könnten gemeinsam gegen die Langeweile angehen, aber ich habe keine Lust, mir irgendwelche Vorwürfe anhören zu müssen."  
„Es reicht mir, wenn ich diese Sache einmal angesprochen habe", beteuerte Severus, der gewillt war, weitere zynische Bemerkungen zu unterlassen. „Vielleicht denkst du eines Tages mal darüber nach, aber wechseln wir jetzt lieber das Thema. Mit was vertreibst du dir so die Zeit, wo du nicht mehr im Ministerium arbeitest?"  
„Interessiert dich das wirklich oder willst du nur wieder Giftpfeile in meine Richtung abschießen?"  
„Es interessiert mich wirklich."  
„Nun, dann möchte ich gern antworten. Meine beiden Steckenpferde haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Draco war so frei, meine kostbare Sammlung antiker", er wurde leiser, „schwarzmagischer Gegenstände zu veräußern."  
„Ah, daran erinnere ich mich. Einen Gegenstand darf ich jetzt mein Eigen nennen."  
„Tatsächlich? Was hast du ihm abgeschwatzt?", wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Es war ein Geschenk. Der goldene Apfel."  
„Der Zankapfel!" Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf Lucius' Gesicht aus. „Du hast ihn nicht zufällig bei dir? Damit könnte man etwas Schwung in die lahme Gesellschaft bringen."  
„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn eines Tages zu benutzen. Ich möchte die Zauber ergründen, die auf ihm liegen."  
„Ach", Lucius seufzte theatralisch, „du hast nie begriffen, dass man mit Magie dieser Art auch ein wenig Spaß haben kann. Aber egal, erzähl mir, was du so den lieben, langen Tag treibst."  
Severus wich aus. „Erst noch dein zweites Steckenpferd. Du hast nur eines genannt."  
„Meine andere Passion war ebenfalls eine imposante Kollektion. Ich sammelte Geheimnisse." Betrübt starrte Lucius auf seine Tasse Kaffee. „Die Sammlung ist jedoch unbrauchbar geworden. Ich kann keine Vorteile mehr daraus ziehen. Mein lieber Sohn hat mir in dieser Hinsicht einen Riegel vorgeschoben."  
„Was hast du jetzt für Hobbys?"  
„Nein, Severus, erst du. Wir haben kaum miteinander gesprochen, nachdem …" Voldemort besiegt worden war. „Da war doch etwas mit einer Apotheke, die dieser Granger gehört."  
Severus war sich sicher, dass Luicus davon wusste, aber vielleicht fragte er nur nach, um ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben. „Nun gehört sie zur Hälfte auch mir."  
Lucius war sichtlich erstaunt. „Oh, tatsächlich? Dann hörst du in Hogwarts auf?"  
„Ab nächster Woche bin ich voll und ganz in der Winkelgasse anzutreffen."  
„Na ja, ich weiß zwar, dass dein Verhältnis zu Dumbledore im Vergleich zu meinem sehr gut war, aber ich finde es richtig, dass du nicht mehr tag ein, tag aus unter seiner Aufsicht stehst. Lehrer zu sein war nie deine Berufung." Nachdem Charles noch einen Happen Torte bekommen hatte, wollte Lucius wissen: „Wo wirst du wohnen? Die Winkelgasse ist sicherlich zu teuer."  
„Das ist zwar richtig, aber wir hatten das Glück, über der Apotheke noch die dazugehörige Wohnung zu erwerben."  
Die Tasse auf dem Weg zum Mund stoppte abrupt, als Lucius innehielt und große Augen machte. „Wir?", wiederholte er ungläubig.  
„Du hast richtig gehört. Wir teilen uns die Wohnung. Wozu soll ich mir etwas Eigenes suchen, wenn ich die meiste Zeit sowieso in der Apotheke verbringe? Die Gelegenheit war günstig und ich habe zugeschlagen."  
„Aber das gehört sich nicht!"  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was gehört sich nicht?"  
„Zusammen in einer Wohnung! Meine Güte …" Zufällig blickte Lucius zum Brautpaar hinüber. Potter hatte Ginny mit verbundenen Augen am Unterschenkel erkannt. „Aber wenn ich mir die jungen Leute so ansehe. Schon ein Kind haben und erst danach heiraten. Gewisse Reihenfolgen werden wohl schon lange nicht mehr eingehalten. Ich glaube, ich werde alt."  
„Du hast bald Geburtstag, nicht wahr?" An Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Severus, dass er richtig lag. „Dein fünfzigster."  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Narzissa drängt mich, eine Feier zu organisieren. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wüsste ich nicht, wen ich einladen könnte. Entweder sitzen diejenigen, die ich normalerweise geladen hätte, in Askaban oder sie sind …" Er schluckte kräftig.  
„Tot", vervollständigte Severus ganz richtig. „Wie wäre es dann mit einer schlichten Familienfeier?"  
„Ha! Dass ich nicht lache. Zu einer Familienfeier würden mittlerweile auch die Tonks' und der dämliche Cousin meiner Frau zählen und die möchte ich nicht in meiner Nähe haben, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt." Eine neue Möglichkeit tat sich auf. „Würdest du kommen?", fragte Lucius hoffnungsvoll. „Wir könnten einen Herrenabend veranstalten, mit ein wenig Billard und dem Schwelgen in der Vergangenheit."  
„Es gibt wenig, in dem ich schwelgen möchte. Außerdem würde ich nicht allein kommen und meine Begleitung dürfte deinen hohen Ansprüchen nicht genügen."  
Mit gesummten M-Lauten tat Lucius kund, dass er Severus' Standpunkt verstand. „Ist das wirklich was Ernstes?" Severus nickte unbewusst, weil er die Frag ein Gedanken bejahte. „Dann werde ich mich in Zukunft mit Äußerungen zurückhalten, die dich verärgern könnten." Zur Hälfte hatte Charles seinen Kuchen verputzt. Der Tee hingegen war geleert. „So, mein Kleiner. Wollen wir uns frisch gestärkt noch einmal auf die Schaukel wagen?" Charles grinste breit und schaute dabei seinem Großvater in die Augen. Hautnah erlebte Severus, wie sich sein alter Freund von dem Kind umgarnen ließ, denn Lucius lächelte glücklich zurück. „Severus, wir sehen uns bestimmt noch oder möchtest du uns in die Spiel-Zone begleiten."  
„Aus dem Alter bin ich raus."  
Ein amüsiertes Schnaufen entwich Lucius. „Dann bis später und danke für die abwechslungsreiche Unterhaltung."

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Mrs. Longbottoms Spielchen ein Ende gefunden hatten, kämpfte sich Hermine durch die Menschenmassen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie all den ehemaligen Mitschülern, denen sie begegnete, eine Antwort auf die vielen Fragen geben konnte, die man sich normalerweise stellte, wenn man sich einige Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Im Moment benötigte Hermine eine Pause. Bei Severus angelangt fragte sie, ob er sie nach draußen begleiten wollte. Beide schlenderten zum See. Hermine kam dabei einige Male ins Straucheln. Den Grund dafür fand er, nachdem sie sich auf eine steinerne Bank gesetzt hatten. Hermine blickte sich um. Da niemand anderes in der Nähe war, nahm sie sich die Freiheit, ihren Füßen Freiheit zu schenken.

Die Schuhe waren kaum ausgezogen, da seufzte sie. „Himmel, das tut gut!"  
„Nie wird ein Mann hinter das Geheimnis der Frauen kommen, warum sie Schuhe tragen, die ihnen Schmerzen bereiten."  
„Als ich sie gekauft habe, passten sie wunderbar, aber jetzt", sie streckte die Beine von sich und wackelte mit den Zehen, „ist der Druck einfach zu groß geworden."  
„Sie sind geschwollen", stellte Severus trocken fest. „Halt sie ins Wasser. Das ist sicher erfrischend." Er begleitete sie zum Ufer und blieb dann stehen, während sie noch zwei, drei Schritte hinein ins Wasser machte, dabei erleichtert ausatmete.  
„Das tut wirklich gut. Ist angenehm, Severus. Solltest du auch machen!"  
„Ich habe für den heutigen Tag ein angemessenes Schuhwerk gewählt und habe es sehr gemütlich."  
Sie lachte, deutete dann auf das Schilf in der Nähe. „Schau mal, Schwäne!" Zwei Schwäne glitten über das Wasser. Einer von ihnen bemerkte Hermine und steuerte auf sie zu. „Sind die nicht schön?", schwärmte sie. „Wie romantisch!"  
„Hermine, du solltest besser …"  
„Schau mal, da schwimmen ja auch die Kleinen!" In ihrer Begeisterung war sie etwas zu laut, womit sie den Frieden auf dem Wasser störte.  
„Komm besser raus, sonst …"  
„Der kommt mir für meinen Geschmack etwas zu dicht heran", bemerkte sie ganz richtig. Langsam ging sie zurück, doch der gut genährte, 15-Kilo-Höckerschwan hatte sie längst anvisiert. Er breitete seine Flügel und fauchte angriffslustig, bevor er auf sie zustürmte. „Hilfe!" Hermine nahm die Beine in die Hand und verließ das Wasser in Windeseile. Freundlicherweise kümmerte sich Severus um das Tier. Er jagte ihm mit einem harmlosen Zauber einen kleinen Schrecken ein, so dass das weiß gefiederte Tier zurück ins Wasser ging. „Danke, Severus."  
„Hättest du mich nicht zweimal unterbrochen, wäre es mir möglich gewesen, dich über die Brutzeit von Schwänen zu unterrichten. Die Küken schlüpfen im April. Diese dort", er zeigte auf die nun wieder friedlich auf dem Wasser schwimmende Familie, „sind in etwa zwei Monate alt. Da ist es verständlich, dass Schwäne ihr Revier gegen so einen großen Eindringling verteidigen."  
„Ich bin doch nicht groß."  
„Im Vergleich zu einem Schwan schon."

Drinnen hörten viele Gäste der kurzen Rede von Albus Dumbledore zu, doch keinesfalls alle. Albus wollte die Worte, die er an Harry und Ginny richtete, nicht als festen Programmpunkt für die Feierlichkeit sehen. Er hätte die beiden auch in einem ruhigen Moment beiseite nehmen können. Es war ihm aber auch Recht, wenn Harrys engste Vertraute seine Glückwünsche für das gemeinsame Leben verfolgten.

Die Patil-Schwestern hatten sich derweil gut mit Blaise und Pansy unterhalten, selbst mit Gregory. Es gab Fragen, die sogar Seamus auf der Zunge brannte. Eine Sprechpause nutzte er für sich, um das Wort an Pansy zu richten.

„Sag mal, wie konntest du überhaupt den Hogwarts-Express verlassen?" Seamus' Frage machten auch Parvati und Padma neugierig sowie Dean und einige andere Gryffindors. „Du bist mit uns allen eingestiegen, aber nie in King's Cross angekommen. Wie geht das?"  
Dean machte die erste Idee, die jedem durch den Kopf ging, zunichte. „Apparieren aus dem Zug ist nicht möglich. Der ist wie Hogwarts' selbst geschützt."  
„Das stimmt", gab Pansy zu.  
„Auf dem Bahnhof", begann Pavarti, „war eine Menge los. Deine Mutter hat die Pferde scheu gemacht. Die Polizeibrigade hatte keine Spur. Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."  
Padma nickte heftig. „Es stand sogar in den Zeitungen. Man vermutete, du bist Todessern in die Hände gefallen."  
„Es war nicht leicht", gab Pansy zu. „Den ganzen Sommer über habe ich mit meiner Mutter geübt."  
„Was geübt?", wollte Seamus wissen.  
„Die Apparation im freien Fall."  
„Was?", fragten die Zwillinge zeitgleich. „Du bist aus dem Zug gesprungen?"  
„Ja, ich musste untertauchen. Die Todesser waren noch nicht hinter mir her, wären es aber bald gewesen. Meine Mutter hat sie wieder und wieder vertröstet, bis sie ihnen nach meinem Verschwinden die Stirn geboten hat." Die Erinnerung ließ Pansy kräftig schlucken. Ihre Mutter war wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben. Gefunden hatte man lediglich den Vater und der lag noch immer mit schweren Gebrechen im Mungos, seit die Todesser ein Exempel an ihm statuiert hatten. Niemand sagte „Nein!" zu Voldemort. „Meine Mutter kam auf die Idee, bei einer der Brücken aus dem Zug zu springen und im Fall zu apparieren. Geübt haben wir Zuhause. Ich bin vom Balkon im zweiten Stock gesprungen, wieder und wieder, unzählige Male, bis es funktionierte. Das Schlimme ist nämlich, dass die Konzentration getrübt ist, wenn du dich in so einer Situation befindest. Der Bedacht geht flöten, wenn du fällst, aber wie heißt es so schön? Übung macht den Meister. Ich habe es geschafft und der Plan ging am Ende auf."  
„Und wohin wolltest du?"  
Es war Gregory, der unerwartet antwortete. „Zu einem Gutshof in Peninver. Es hieß, es wäre ein Zufluchtsort für diejenigen, die Voldemort eine Abfuhr erteilt haben. Das Gebäude würde unter Fidelius stehen. Es hieß, wenn man sich lange genug in der Nähe aufhielt, würde eine Kontaktperson kommen."  
„Gregory hatte das gleiche Ziel wie wir", erklärte Blaise. „Auf dem Weg dorthin haben wir uns zufällig getroffen. Apparation war nicht mehr möglich, weil sämtliche magische Aktivitäten überwacht wurden."  
Dean nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann war zaubern auch nicht mehr möglich?"  
„Nein", erwiderte Pansy. „Wir mussten wie Muggel leben und reisen. War nicht immer leicht, aber wir haben auf unserem Weg ein paar sehr hilfsbereite Menschen kennen gelernt."

Die der Grund dafür waren, dachte sie, dass sich die Ansichten von Blaise und ihr geändert hatten. Muggel waren keine Idioten. Natürlich gab es auch unter ihnen ein paar zwielichtige Gestalten, aber die meisten stellten keine Fragen, wenn sie darum gebeten wurden, ihre Scheune für eine Nacht zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nicht selten wurde ihnen ein Gästebett im eigenen Haus angeboten. Manchmal hatten die beiden von einer erdachten Geschichte über eine familiäre Fehde berichtet, wegen der sie zusammen durchgebrannt wären. Bei dem einen oder anderen netten Ehepaar tat es ihnen leid, gelogen zu haben.

„Die Todesser hatten von dem Versteck erfahren und lagen in Kintyre auf der Lauer. Wir sind ihnen direkt in die Arme gelaufen, aber die waren gerade anderweitig beschäftigt", erzählte Blaise, der sich noch sehr lebhaft an dem Kampf zwischen Todessern und Muggeln erinnern konnte. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass Muggel es den Todessern schwermachen könnten, aber so war es."

Gregory hätte an dieser Stelle weitererzählen können. Hätte davon berichten können, wie er von Blaise und Pansy getrennt wurde, wie man ihn mit einem übel riechenden Taschentuch überwältigt hatte und in Ohnmacht versetzte. Wie er in dem Turm erwachte, angekettet an der Wand. Tagelang drangsaliert von einem Sadisten, der ihm Frage stellte über das Zaubereiministerium, über den Minister, über Harry Potter. Er könnte die Hitze schildern, die er unter sich wahrgenommen hatte, als man das Feuer entzündete. Der letzte Versuch der Flucht durch Apparation, dann ewige Dunkelheit. Das Erwachen kam von einem brennenden Schmerz, der ihn glauben ließ, noch immer auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu stehen, doch es war nur das dunkle Mal, das loderte und ihn aus der Besinnungslosigkeit holte. Das war eine andere Geschichte, die nicht dazu geeignet war, sie an so einem freudigen Tag wie heute zu erzählen. Später.

„Haben die Auroren es überprüft?", fragte Dean neugierig.  
Blaise stutzte. „Was überprüft?"  
„Na, ob in Peninver tatsächlich ein Gutshaus mit Flüchtlingen steht?"  
„Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich habe es in meiner Aussage erwähnt. Es liegt nahe, dass sie …"  
„Da kommt gerade einer!" Dean zeigte auf Kingsley, einen der Auroren, die Blaise verhört hatten. „Wir könnten ihn fragen."

Gesagt, getan. Dean winkte Kingsley heran. Der wusste von Peninver, doch bisher mangelte es an Zeit für eine ausführliche Suche. Der Ort war leicht auszumachen, aber man wusste nicht, wo sich das alte Gutshaus befinden sollte. Für weitere Fragen verwies Kingsley kurzerhand an den Minister, damit er selbst nicht mehr Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Grinsend marschierte Kingsley nach vorn zum Brautpaar, um wenigstens eine persönliche Gratulation loszuwerden, bevor sich 449 andere Gäste auf sie stürzten.

„Ginny, meinen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit!" Erst wollte er ihr die Hand geben, winkte aber seinem eigenen, formellen Ich ab und umarmte sie. „Und Harry, dir natürlich auch alles Gute für die Zukunft." Seinen Worten folgten ein kräftiger Händedruck und ein beruhigendes Klopfen auf die Schulter.  
„Danke, King. Sag mal, wie war es eigentlich beim Boxen?" Vergessen hatte Harry es nicht.  
„Es war fantastisch. Geoffreys hat mich nochmal eingeladen, diesmal in ein Muggel-Fitnessstudio. Ich denke, das wird mir gefallen. Ach ja, Joel lässt schön grüßen und übermittel seine Glückwünsche zur Hochzeit."  
„Mensch, wenn hier sogar die Cousine von Krum und der verlorene Slytherin eingeladen sind, dann hättest du auch die beiden mitbringen können."  
King schüttelte den Kopf. „Geoffreys ist noch nicht so weit, Harry." Kingsley Stimme war sehr ernst. „Und Joel auch nicht. Das muss langsam beginnen."  
„Kein Problem. Würde mich freuen, Joel nochmal zu treffen", gestand Harry.  
„Wieso? Habt ihr die gleichen Hobbys?"  
„Nein, aber er weiß nicht, was der Name ‚Harry Potter' alles mit sich bringt. Für ihn bin ich nur ein junger Mann, der zaubern kann."  
King lachte. „Er wird es im Laufe der Zeit aber rauskriegen."  
„Möglich, aber es wird keine Bedeutung mehr haben. Es ist alles vorbei."  
Jeder, der das Gespräch mithörte, verstand Harry sehr gut, allen voran Kingsley, von dem Harry damals einige Tipps und Tricks in Sachen körperliche Fitness erhalten hatte. „Übrigens", Kingsley deutete auf Harrys Stirn und grinste, „schicker Haarschnitt!"

Aus einem Reflex heraus griff sich Harry mit einem Lächeln an die Stelle, an der ihn einst eine Narbe als letzte Hoffnung auf Frieden gekennzeichnet hatte. Bevor er sich den anderen Gästen stellte, entschuldigte er sich. Harry musste mal dringend auf die Herrentoilette, doch die wollte erst gefunden werden. Mit mächtigem Druck auf der Blase irrte er in einem Gang umher, bis ein Angestellter des Schlosses Mitleid mit ihm hatte und ihm den Weg zur Toilette nicht nur beschrieb, sondern ihn hinführte.

„Danke." Die Toilette hatte er bei der Menge an Gästen natürlich nicht für sich allein. Es war Draco, der eines der Becken belegte. Ein Anstands-Pissoir ließ Harry zwischen sich und Draco frei, bevor er endlich den Kaffee herauslassen konnte.

„Ist eine tolle Feier", kam es von rechts.  
„Danke, es ist aber verdammt anstrengend. Ich glaube, die Gäste haben am meisten Spaß. Irgendwie artet die Hochzeit in Arbeit aus." Harry stutzte, weil er so offen und ehrlich seine Meinung kundgetan hatte.  
Draco war bereits fertig und ging zum Becken hinüber. Er wusch sich die Hände und antwortete, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen: „Es ist aber angemessen für einen Mann deines Kalibers. Mit dem heutigen Tag wird alles anders."  
„Hast du dich auch so gefühlt?" Harry hatte sein Geschäft ebenfalls erledigt und ging der Hygiene nach.  
„Offen gestanden: ja! Das war ein großer Schritt für mich. Ich habe mit den Traditionen gebrochen, die in unserer Familie gelehrt und gelebt wurden." Während sich Draco die Hände abtrocknete, musste er lächeln, doch es war ein trauriger Ausdruck, der in seinem Gesicht Überhand gewonnen hatte. „Das letzte Mal, als wir uns auf einer Toilette getroffen haben, sah die Sache noch anders aus."

Brodelnde Wut. Zischende Flüche. Sectumsempra.

„Ich …" Harry war verlegen. „Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine große Narbe bei dir gesehen hat." Mit einer Hand zeigte Harry vom Brustbein bis hinunter zur Leistengegend.  
„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken", spielte Draco die alte Verletzung herunter. „Das liegt so lange zurück. Die anderen Wunden haben nichts hinterlassen und mit dieser einen Narbe kann ich leben." Draco erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, das er eines Tages mit Susan gehabt hatte. „Susan sagte, dein Rücken sei übersät mit Narben."  
„Ja, so ein feiger Hund hat mich von hinten … Ach, Schwamm drüber. Sie sind ja auf den Rücken. Ich sehe sie nicht und sie tun auch nicht weh." Nachdem Harry sich die Hände getrocknet hatte, verließ er den Waschraum nicht sofort, denn draußen würde ihn wieder eine Menschenmenge erwarten. „Wie macht sich dein Vater hier so?"  
Draco verzog den Mund, legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich glaube, er will sich langweilen."  
„Ihm ist langweilig?"  
„Nein", verbesserte Draco, „ich sagte, er will sich langweilen. Du könntest hier die beste Unterhaltung der Welt anbieten und er würde trotzdem sagen, es wäre öde."  
„Ah, verstehe. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er gern überall, nur nicht hier."  
„Damit liegst du absolut richtig. Mein Sohn ist das Einzige, das ihn hier auf der Feier noch hält. Selbst meine Mutter kann ihn nicht aufheitern. Ich befürchte, sie werden heute nicht einmal zusammen tanzen, obwohl sie sich so darauf gefreut hat."  
„Nicht tanzen? Was für ein Partykiller", beschwerte sich Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, womit er Draco ansteckte. Unerwartet ernst schlug Harry vor: „Ich kann ja mal mit ihm reden."  
„Du kannst es auch lassen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gering, dass er dir zuhören wird. Er hört auch nicht auf mich."  
„Und Severus? Kann der ihn nicht …?"  
Draco schnaufte. „Vergiss es. Die beiden müssen erst wieder zueinander finden. Die Zeit ist eine Barriere, die viele Veränderungen mit sich bringt. Ich meine, schau dir Gregory an! Er vermeidet es, mit mir zu sprechen. Bei Blaise war es anfangs genauso. Nur Pansy hatte keine Berührungsängste. Sie kannte mich damals schon gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass ich heute anders bin."  
„Und ich erst!" Harry lachte.  
„Das ist der Knackpunkt, Harry. Ich hätte die gleichen Probleme wie mein Vater, wenn …"  
Draco stoppte sich selbst, so dass Harry raten musste, wie der Satz ausgegangen wäre. Als Vorschlag nannte er: „…wenn ich dich noch genauso behandeln würde wie früher?"  
„Ja, so in etwa. Ich kann es schwer in Worte fassen. Viele Menschen glauben, man könnte sich nicht ändern. Bei meinem Vater fällt selbst mir schwer zu glauben, er könnte eines Tages seine Ablehnung gegenüber Muggeln und Halbblütern vergessen."  
„Aber Charles …?"  
„Das ist wieder etwas ganz anderes – und genauso schwer zu erklären. Mein Vater blendet es bei ihm absichtlich aus. Ich habe heimlich zugehört, wie Severus und er miteinander gesprochen haben. Alles habe ich nicht gehört, aber ich habe mitbekommen, wie mein Vater über bestimmte Dinge einfach nicht sprechen möchte, sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal Gedanken darüber machen will, sonst würde es nämlich Realität werden."  
Harry schaute völlig verdutzt drein. „Aber es ist doch Realität, dass Charles nicht mehr das ist, was dein Vater als reinblütig bezeichnet."  
„Und da beißt sich der Hund in den Schwanz, Harry. Mein Vater ist voller Widersprüche und versucht krampfhaft, sich seine Welt so zurechtzubiegen, wie er sie braucht. Ich lasse ihn gewähren, weil ich befürchte, ohne das würde er sich nicht mehr im Leben zurechtfinden."  
Lucius stellte sich für Draco als schwere Bürde heraus. „Wie kommst du mit ihm klar?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Die erste Antwort war ein Schulterzucken. „Es geht. Aber sobald Susan in der Nähe ist, bekomme ich zu spüren, was ich in seinen Augen für einen großen Fehler begangen habe. Wir sind dann beide gleichermaßen Opfer seiner Zwietracht."  
Harry atmete einmal durch und fragte sich derweil, wie er auf solche familiären Missstände reagieren würde. „Ich hoffe, das legt sich eines Tages."  
„Das wird es, da bin ich zuversichtlich. Die Zeit ist auf meiner Seite." Draco schlug Harry auf die Schulter und beließ sie dort, als er sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass alles so gekommen ist."  
Das Wörtchen ‚alles' stand offensichtlich für die Gesamtheit des Lebens. Dracos Satz wäre für dieses Gespräch ein perfektes Ende, wenn nicht der Schalk in Harrys Nacken sitzen würde. Er blickte auf Dracos Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter verweilte und sagte mit schelmischen Grinsen, als er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen schaute: „Und ich bin froh, dass du dir nach dem Pinkeln die Hände gewaschen hast."  
Draco lachte, klopfte ihm nochmal auf die Schulter, bevor er Harry die Tür aufhielt.

Die Gunst der Stunde nutzte Harry, um das Schloss zu verlassen und allein ein wenig durch die wunderschöne Gegend zu streifen. Früh genug würde er wieder die Hände der Gäste schütteln und in Gespräche verwickelt werden. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Trotzdem hätte er sich lieber eine kleine und viel gemütlichere Hochzeit gewünscht, doch Draco hatte Recht. Von einem Mann seines Ansehens erwartete man so ein überschwängliches Fest. Heute war der richtige Zeitpunkt, in einer kleinen Rede zu verkünden, dass es so etwas Großes wie heute nie wieder geben würde. Harry Potter, wie man ihn aus Zeitungen kannte, hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan. Er durfte und vor allem wollte er jetzt damit beginnen zu leben. Harry wollte endlich das haben, was für die meisten Menschen selbstverständlich war – einen Alltag. Einen normalen, ruhigen Alltag, der beinhaltete, das Frühstücksgeschirr abzuwaschen, das Kinderzimmer aufzuräumen und einen Einkaufsbummel mit Ginny und Nicholas zu machen. Windeln wechseln, dem Jungen das Sprechen beibringen, Märchen vorlesen, Ginny beim Quidditch anfeuern, mit Ron einen Trinken gehen, mit Hermine Museen besuchen, mit Remus Karten spielen und mit Severus interessante Diskussionen führen.

Kaum dachte Harry an jemanden, erschien der auch schon vor ihm. „Severus, hallo! Und? Amüsierst du dich?"  
Severus stand an einer der Bänke im Garten und wartete offensichtlich auf Hermine, die von ein paar ehemaligen Mitschülern zu einem kurzen Gespräch angehalten wurde. Mit Severus wollte entweder niemand reden oder er blockte sämtliche Versuche ab. „Ich amüsiere mich prächtig, danke der Nachfrage. Gerade eben wurde Hermine von einem Schwan angegriffen." Ein Mundwinkel hob sich. „Glaub mir, es war zum Schreien komisch, aber ich habe mich zurückgehalten, sonst hatte sie es mir vermutlich übel genommen."  
„Ein Schwan?" Harry lachte schadenfreudig.  
„Was gibt es zu lachen?", hörte man unerwartet Hermines Stimme fragen. Sie kam gerade von Hannah und Justin zurück.  
Mit ernster Miene erwiderte Severus: „Ich habe Harry eben geschildert, was vorhin am See vorgefallen ist." Den sarkastischen „Dank" in Harrys Blick übersah er absichtlich.  
„Ach, und du findest das wohl komisch?"  
„Irgendwie schon", spottete er auf freundliche Weise. „Ich weiß aber zu gut, wie kräftig die zwacken können. Dudley und mich hat es auch mal erwischt, aber ich konnte zum Glück schneller rennen als er."  
Hermine gesellte sich zu den beiden. „Ich sollte einen Beschwerdebrief an die Königin schicken."  
„Wieso denn das?", fragte Harry irritiert nach.  
„Na, weißt du denn nicht, dass alle wilden Schwäne in Großbritannien dem regierenden Monarchen gehören? Das ist seit dem 12. Jahrhundert so."  
Harry lachte, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schüttelte seine Freundin zaghaft. „Mensch, bei Hermine, da haben wir was gelernt!"  
„Jetzt veralber mich nicht."  
„Ich meine das völlig ernst, Hermine! Die ganzen Kleinigkeiten, die du so vom Stapel lässt – und das kam in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade selten vor –, bleiben einem im Gedächtnis. Flamel, Teufelsschlingen … Die Liste ist unübersichtlich lang."  
Seine Bemerkung machte sie glücklich, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte. „Oh, da ist Draco!", bemerkte sie aufgescheucht. „Ich werde mal zu ihm rübergehen und wegen dem Animagus fragen."  
Weg war sie und Harry blickte ihr verdattert hinterher, bevor er eine Erklärung von Severus forderte: „Was denn für ein Animagus?"  
„Sie versucht herauszubekommen, welche Gestalt Mr. Malfoy senior innehat."  
„Aber warum?"  
„Weil ich es als kleine Herausforderung vorgeschlagen habe." Plötzlich huschte etwas an Severus und Harry vorbei. Ein Schatten, schnell wie der Wind. Severus Herz begann zu rasen. Mit Sinnestäuschungen dieser Art wollte er nicht konfrontiert werden. Erst Harrys Worte ließen ihn aufhorchen.  
„Was zum Teufel war das eben?"  
„Du hast es auch gesehen?" Weil Harry nickte, schloss Severus die Augen und atmete erleichtert aus, bevor er offenbarte. „Merlin sei Dank! Ich habe schon befürchtet, die Hand des Wahnsinns greift nach mir."  
„Mmmh", machte Harry mitfühlend. „Ich weiß sehr gut, wie sich das anfühlt. Aber was war das?"  
„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer."  
„Dann sollten wir jemand fragen, dem das in all den Jahren auch aufgefallen sein müsste: den Schlossherrn!"

Etliche Meter weiter hatte Hermine endlich Draco erreicht.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher, aber ob ich dir antworte, hängt ganz von der Frage ab."  
„Es geht um ein kleines Spielchen zwischen Severus und mir. Für mich hängt eine Menge davon ab zu erfahren, was die Animagusgestalt deines Vaters ist."  
„Severus weiß das doch, warum will er es wissen?"  
„Nein, er möchte, dass ich es herausfinde. Als Belohnung … Na ja, ich bekomme eine Belohnung und …" Sie kam ins Stottern. „Sagst du es mir?"  
Draco musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, obwohl er keine genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was gerade zwischen Severus und ihr ablief. „Ich würde dir gern helfen, Hermine, aber damit würde ich das Vertrauen meines Vaters mit Füßen treten."  
„Wer könnte es mir sagen?" Ihr flehender Blick ließ ihn nicht kalt.  
„Meine Mutter. Und natürlich mein Vater, aber ich glaube nicht, dass einer von beiden …" Er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid."  
„Und Susan?"  
„Sie weiß es nicht."  
Hermine bohrte nicht nach, erhoffte sich aber etwas anderes, denn sie fragte: „Hast du wenigstens einen Tipp für mich? Vielleicht komme ich ja selbst drauf."  
„Gegen einen Hinweis ist wohl nichts einzuwenden. Lass mich nachdenken, was ich dir für ein Merkmal nennen kann." Draco ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah, wie Severus und Harry gerade an ihnen vorbeigingen, um mit Mr. Van Tessel ein Wort zu wechseln. Mit einem anderen Teil seines Gehirns suchte er nach passenden Hinweisen, die er Hermine geben konnte. „Das Tier begleitet die großen, gefährlichen Tiere, um über Beutereste herzufallen."  
„Wie passend", murmelte sie nachdenklich.  
„Bitte?" Sein Kopf wanderte von Harry, Severus und Van Tessel zurück zu Hermine. „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."  
„Ich, ähm, meinte nur …"  
„Reicht der Hinweis nicht?" Draco fragte sich, ob er damit selbst auf das richtige Tier kommen würde und verneinte. „Er passt sich an. Die Farbe wechselt."  
„Ein Chamäleon?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Hängt von den Jahreszeiten ab."

Narzissa trat aus der Eingangstüre heraus und blickte sich um. Als Erstes sah sie Severus, der zusammen mit Harry und Van Tessel sprach. Unten am Treppenabsatz stand derjenige, den sie suchte.

„Draco?" Narzissa schaute Hermine mit freundlichem Lächeln an. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."  
„Auf keinen Fall, Mutter. Was gibt es denn?", fragte ihr Sohn.  
„Susan sucht dich. Sie möchte mit dir zusammen ein Los kaufen. Der Hauptgewinn ist eine Reise nach Hawaii für die gesamte Familie."  
„Hier findet eine Lotterie statt?", fragte Draco verwundert nach.  
Hermine nickte. „Das war Mollys Idee. Der Erlös geht an ein Heim für Waisenkinder."  
„Dann nichts wie ran." Er schaute Hermine an. „Oder kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?"  
„Nein, ich werde wohl weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen, aber vielen Dank für die Hinweise."

Nachdem Draco gegangen war, spielte Hermine mit dem Gedanken, Narzissa zu fragen. Andererseits kannte sie die Frau nicht sonderlich gut. Die Frage könnte Abneigung aufkommen lassen. Wie Severus schon gesagt hatte, gehörte es bei Reinblütern zum guten Ton, nicht über so persönliche Dinge wie Animagusgestalten zu reden. Sie brachten zu viel Einblick in den Charakter des Menschen.

„Haben Sie Probleme?", fragte Narzissa sie unerwartet. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"  
„Das wäre nett, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mir …"  
„Fragen Sie!", bot Narzissa hilfsbereit an.  
„Es ist sehr persönlich", warnte Hermine vor. „Es geht um eine kleine Aufgabe, die mir Severus aufgetragen hat. Ich soll die Animagusform Ihres Mannes herausfinden."  
„Oh", machte Narzissa überrascht. „Das ist eine Aufgabe, die sehr schwer zu lösen ist. Ich frage mich, warum Severus das getan hat, wo die Aussicht auf Erfolg so gering ist." Hermine machte plötzlich eine bedrückte Miene, die Narzissa nicht übersehen konnte. „Was haben Sie?"  
Hermine presste einen Augenblick beleidigt die Lippen zusammen. „Ach nichts. Ich bin nur gerade dahintergekommen, dass Severus nicht mit mir tanzen möchte. Warum sonst gibt er mir eine unlösbare Aufgabe auf?"  
„Das ist der Preis für die Lösung des Rätsels?" Narzissa empfand Mitleid mit Hermine. „Mein Sohn hat Ihnen schon Hinweise gegeben, wie es scheint."  
„Ja, hat er. Das Tier soll gefährliche Tiere begleiten, um von deren Beute etwas abzubekommen. Und es kann durch die Jahreszeiten bedingt eine andere Farbe haben."  
„Das ist korrekt. Lassen Sie mich einen Moment nachdenken." Auch Narzissa machte sich Gedanken darüber, welche Eigenschaften hilfreich wären. „Das gesuchte Tier", Hermine hörte ihr gebannt zu, „bleibt ein Leben lang mit seinem Partner zusammen." Diese Eigenschaft wurde von Narzissa hoch geschätzt, was sich in einem verträumten Lächeln niederschlug. „Die Kinder werden zwischen Mai und Juni geboren."  
„Draco ist im Juni geboren!", stellte Hermine erstaunt fest.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Mehr Hinweise möchte ich nicht geben, um meinen Mann nicht zu verärgern. Verzeihen Sie mir …"  
„Nein, es muss Ihnen nicht leid tun. Sie haben mir schon geholfen. Ich muss nur noch die Informationen kombinieren. Vielleicht schaffe ich es tatsächlich, die Antwort zu finden."  
„Er hätte es nicht anders verdient, als dass Sie ihm ein Schnippchen schlagen. Ich wünsche viel Glück." Narzissa wandte sich bereits zum Gehen ab, da drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ach ja, die Anmeldung beim Zaubereiministerium hat damals Professor McGonagall erledigt, als sich seine Form offenbarte."

Ein Wink des Schicksals. Minerva würde sicherlich mehr Hinweise geben können, wenn sie nicht sogar so dreist sein würde, ihr ohne Umwege die Gestalt von Lucius zu nennen. Draco war nicht hineingegangen. Irgendetwas, wie Hermine bemerkte, hatte ihn an der Unterhaltung mit Van Tessel interessiert. Auch Narzissa blieb stehen. Um nachzusehen, wo ihr Mann blieb, war Susan hinausgegangen und auch sie schloss sich der Traube an. Neugierig näherte sich Hermine und hörte die letzten Worte von Van Tessel.

„… in der Regel nur im Winter, aber bei Ihnen, weil heute Ihr Ehrentag ist, Mr. Potter, mache ich eine Ausnahme. Wenn Sie Ihre frisch angetraute Gattin noch dazurufen möchten? Ich bin sicher, sie möchte es nicht missen." Diese Aufgabe übernahm Susan, denn sie wusste, wo Ginny sich gerade aufhielt. Sie rannte schnurstracks in die Spiel-Zone. Van Tessel zog sich zurück, um etwas zu besorgen.  
„Um was geht es denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
Harry drehte sich zu ihr um. „Die Schatten, die hier überall zu sehen sind. Offensichtlich sind Severus und ich nicht die Einzigen, die etwas in den Augenwinkeln bemerken."  
Narzissa stimmte zu. „Ich habe es auch gesehen, dachte aber, ich bilde mir das nur ein."  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht …" In diesem Moment huschte es an ihr vorbei, das kleine Ding. Sie drehte den Kopf, aber da war nichts als der leichte Windhauch, den es an ihrer Wange hinterlassen hatte.  
„Ha!", machte Harry triumphierend und zeigte mit einem Finger auf sie. „Ist es dir auch gerade passiert?"  
Eine Hand legte Hermine erschrocken auf ihre Brust. „Was war das?"  
„Das will Van Tessel uns gleich zeigen. Vielleicht sollten wir noch den anderen Bescheid geben?"

Das brauchten sie gar nicht. Einerseits hatte Van Tessel auf seinem Weg einige der Gäste gebeten hinauszugehen, weil es gleich etwas zu sehen geben würde. Andererseits hatte Susan die Besucher der Spiel-Zone informiert, allen voran Ginny, die sich Nicholas schnappte und zum Schlosseingang zurücklief. Nicht jeder machte sich die Mühe, nach draußen zu gelangen, doch trotzdem waren es an die hundert Gäste, die sich auf dem Rasen und der Terrasse verteilten oder einfach nur aus den geöffneten Fenstern im Erdgeschoss schauten. Lucius hatte sich bei seiner Gattin eingefunden und stand mit ihr auf den steinernen Stufen, während sich Severus mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen unten direkt neben der Treppe positioniert hatte. Er schaute skeptisch drein, ebenso wie Moody, der von der überdachten Terrasse hinunterschaute. Harrys Freunde waren alle anwesend. Mr. Van Tessel kam freudestrahlend zurück. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Papiertüte mit unbekanntem Inhalt, die Lucius neugierig beäugte. Leichtfüßig hatte Van Tessel den Weg zum saftig grünen Rasen eingeschlagen.

„Wenn das Brautpaar sich bitte zu mir stellen möchte?", bat der Schlossherr höflich. Ginny gab Nicholas an Remus ab, bevor sie mit Harry der Aufforderung des Schlossherrn folgte. Sie wurden angefeuert durch die zaghaften Pfiffe und den Zurufen ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde. „Genau hier." Beide stellten sich auf die von Van Tessel gezeigte Stelle in dem großräumigen Kreis, den die neugierigen Zuschauer freigehalten hatten. „Was jetzt wunderbar passen würde wäre eine Geschichte, die mir damals meine Gouvernante schrieb, nachdem ich sie fragte, was das für Schatten wären, die ich immer sehe. Möchte jemand, dass ich die Geschichte erzähle?"  
„Nein!", kam es unerwartet von Severus. Für ihn war lediglich die Antwort wichtig, doch sein Veto wurde übertönt von den freudigen Rufen von Berenice.  
„Ja, ja! Eine Geschichte!" Das Mädchen hüpfte auf und ab, klatschte dabei in die Hände, womit sie alle anwesenden Kinder ansteckte. Nicholas und Charles wussten nicht, um was es ging, aber klatschen konnten sie schon, wenn auch feinmototisch noch nicht sehr koordiniert. Viktors Kinder stimmten ein und selbst Harry nickte aufgeregt.  
Van Tessel musste lächeln. „Tut mir leid, Sir. Sie sind überstimmt worden", teilte er Severus mit, der sich jetzt demonstrativ gelangweilt gegen die Mauer lehnte und seine gleichgültigste Miene zum Besten gab. Van Tessel richtete sich an die Interessierten. „Meine Gouvernante war keine Dichterin, das gleich vorweg, aber sie hat viele Nächte wachgelegen und darüber nachgedacht, wie sie mir eine Antwort in kindgerechter Form geben kann. Das Resultat lässt sich in meinen Augen noch heute sehen, aber vielleicht bin ich auch nur voreingenommen, weil ich viel von ihr gehalten habe."

Ein paar Gäste machten Fotos, als Van Tessel neben dem Brautpaar stand und in die Menschenmenge schaute. Aus dem Gedächtnis trug er vor, verstellte dabei die Stimme und brachte, weil Kinder es so mochten, mit seinem Ausdruck Spannung hinein.

„Da flattert es, und so geschwind,  
durch die Wipfel. ‚Sieh, mein Kind!'  
Sie werden sogar begrüßt vom Hahn.  
Oder haben sich meine Augen vertan?  
War es nicht wirklich? Nur ein Wicht?  
Ein Schatten vom letzten Abendlicht?

‚Da ist es wieder, schau schnell hin!'  
Hoch oben auf dem Baldachin.  
Es ist golden, lässt sich hernieder,  
putzt keck sein strahlendes Gefieder.  
Es blickt auf, schaut her und flieht,  
kaum dass mein Auge es richtig sieht.

Was war es nur? Ist es bekannt?  
Als Mythos ja – im ganzen Land.  
Ihr Gold kennt niemand, nicht mal Chimisten.  
Wo mögen wohl diese Wesen nisten?  
Kein Phönix war's, kein Jobberknoll.  
Das Tier ist wahrlich eindrucksvoll."

Van Tessel führte eine Hand in die Tüte, doch noch beließ er sie dort drinnen. Er sah die Kinder an, die ihm mit großen Augen ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Bewunderung schenkten, als er seinen Dialog mit Körpereinsatz für die kleinen Zuhörer noch aufregender gestaltete. Auf eines der Kinder, Viktors ältesten Sohn, zeigte Van Tessel, als er mit dem Text fortfuhr.

„‚Hol mir einen! Kannst du sie fangen?  
Bleib auf dem Besen! Ich will nicht bangen,  
dass du fällst. Oh weh, schon geschehen.  
Ich helf dir auf. Kannst du noch gehen?'  
Mensch gegen Tier – so rasend schnell.  
Viel spannender als ein Duell."

In Gedanken rief Harry: ‚Ich kann sie fangen!' Er hatte Spaß an der Geschichte und fühlte sich genauso von ihr angesprochen wie die Kinder, die ihre Hände hoben und „Ich! Ich!" schrien. Auch Van Tessel hatte sichtlich Spaß an der nicht geplanten Vorführung, die er nur wegen der Zwischenrufe der hellauf begeisterten Kinder kurz unterbrach. Er hob einen Finger. Es wirkte, denn die Kinder waren auf der Stelle ruhig. Niemand wollte etwas verpassen. Harry sah, dass in Van Tessels erhobener Hand etwas von dem Inhalt der Tüte zu sehen war: Sonnenblumenkerne.

„Nur Übung soll den Meister machen  
beteuern Wächter großer Drachen.  
‚Rauf mit dir, rauf auf den Besen!  
Besorg mir eines der flotten Wesen.  
Jage sie durch Sturm und Regen,  
für Stolz und Ruhm – und meinetwegen.'

Kann man Sonnenstrahlen fangen?  
Darf ich mehr von dir verlangen?  
‚Es ist ein Wettkampf, bleib bei Sinnen,  
denn schließlich willst du doch gewinnen!  
Trainiere dich, studiere sie,  
werd Herr über das Federvieh.'"

Harry fühlte Ginnys Hand an seiner, so dass er sie anblickte. Sie lächelte, ahnte das Gleiche wie er, doch den Zauber wollte keiner von beiden brechen. So lauschten sie den letzten Strophen, die Van Tessel von sich gab, während er damit begann, rund um das Brautpaar ein paar Sonnenblumenkerne zu streuen.

„Erschöpft nach all den vielen Wochen,  
dein Kampfgeist ist noch nicht gebrochen,  
da rufst du laut und aus der Luft:  
‚Ein Vogel ist's, aus Sonnenduft!'  
Ein gold'ner Schatz und ohne Kratzer.  
‚Dich nenn ich meinen kleinen Schnatzer!'

Kaum benannt flog er von dannen,  
geradewegs zur Edeltannen.  
Geblieben nur der Name mir.  
‚Mein schönes Schloss tauf ich nach dir.'  
's scheint unmöglich, gegen sie zu siegen,  
denn diese Sonnen können fliegen."

Mit einer deutlichen Handbewegung forderte Van Tessel die Gäste auf, auf den bereits zaghaft beginnenden Applaus zu verzichten. Langsam entfernte er sich von Harry und Ginny, zeigte dabei den Kindern mit einem Zeigefinger vor dem Mund, dass sie still sein sollten. Einige der jungen Zuhörer machten die Geste nach. Es war ruhig. Da war es plötzlich, so ein Flattern, wie es in dem Gedicht beschrieben war. Jeder blickte sich um, schaute in die Baumwipfel und in den Himmel, aber niemand konnte etwas sehen. Völlig unerwartet hockte ein goldener, kugelrunder Vogel im Gras und betrachtete das Brautpaar skeptisch mit seinen rubinroten Augen. Das Tierchen war nicht größer als eine Walnuss und wurde nicht von jedem der Anwesenden sofort gesehen, denn es schien aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein. Ginny drückte Harrys Hand, sagte jedoch kein Wort, um das zierliche Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Der Vogel pickte auf einen der Kerne ein und fraß das Innere. Als er es für genießbar erachtete, zwitscherte er in den höchsten Tönen. Alle blickten erwartungsvoll zu Harry und Ginny. Selbst wenn sie den kleinen Vogel zu ihren Füßen im Gras nicht ausmachen konnten, so war es unmöglich, die ganze Schar zu übersehen, die der Vorkoster mit seinem Gesang herbeigerufen hatte. Unzählige Flügelschläge und das hohe Zwitschern einer bisher ungehörten Melodie erfüllten die Lüfte. Ein beeindruckend großer Schwarm goldener Schnatzer umkreiste das Brautpaar und setzte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kollektiv zur Landung an, um über die Sonnenblumenkerne herzufallen, die sie normalerweise nur in den kalten Monaten des Winters vom Schlossherrn bekamen. Die gefiederten Geschöpfe, flinker als Kolibris, zeigten keine Angst vor den Menschen, sonst würden sie nicht so dicht an ihnen vorbeifliegen oder sich nun hier zu Harrys Füßen tummeln. Ihre Schnelligkeit raubte ihnen die Furcht, ohne zu ahnen, dass ein Sucher unter ihnen weilte. Harry, von dem Anblick vollkommen verzückt, kam nicht einmal auf den Gedanken, die Hand nach einem auszustrecken. Die Landschaft rund um das Schlosshotel herum gehörte nicht den Menschen, es gehörte den Vögeln.


	216. Der Tanz ist die Wiege des Kusses

Hallo **Daniel**,

eine beruhigende Wirkung darf so ein Kapitel gern haben. Wäre auch schade, wenn während einer Hochzeit etwas vorfällt, von dem man völlig aufgewühlt wird. Es ist schön zu hören, dass die Stimmung gut rüberkommt.

Hi **Paule**,

ohne Streifen oder Tüpfel, aber Hermine kommt schon noch hinter, was für eine „Bestie" in Lucius schlummert.

Hallo **Marlice**,

ich hätte gern solche Bücher wie „Quiddich im Wandel der Zeit" gern, oder „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind". Muss ich mal auf meine Wunschliste schreiben. ;)  
Die Schnatzer finde ich eine tolle Idee von Rowling. Gerade wegen Harry, dem Sucher, mussten sie rein. Für ihn haben sie eine ganz eigene Bedeutung.  
Harry wollte sich die Laune nicht verderben lassen, besonders nicht von seiner Tante. Da kommt übrigens noch was.

Hallo **Foil**,

verschiedene Perspektiven gibt es diesmal auch wieder. Wäre ja langweilig, wenn der Erzähler nur dem Brautpaar hinterherschnüffeln würde ;) Ich finde klasse, dass die Spiel-Zone bei vielen Lesern so gut ankommt. Das weckt wohl das Kind in jedem von uns.  
Hey, die Signale, die Hermine gibt, sind für sie durchaus schon heftig. Aber keine Sorge – sie versucht es noch etwas aufdringlicher. Wenn sie damit mal nicht ins Fettnäpfchen tritt …

Hi **Magmaus**,

nur eine Woche hast du gebraucht? Mensch, da liegst du aber gut in der Zeit. I.d.R. benötigen die Leser 3 – 4 Wochen für alles. Kompliment!  
Vielen Dank für die Blumen :) Ich selbst mag Abwechslung, wenn ich lese. Daher darf ruhig alles vorkommen: Action, Romantik, Humor, Mystery. Ich denke, dieses Kapitel wird dich bezüglich Severus und Hermine nicht enttäuschen. Updates gibt es übrigens alle zwei Wochen, also lies nicht so schnell ;)  
Dass du sogar von der Geschichte träumst, ist für mich wirklich ein wundervoller Lob. Nicht einmal ich bringe das fertig, aber mein Beta hat auch schon von geträumt. Menno, ich will auch ;) Es freut mich wirklich, dass man sich so gut in die Geschehnisse hineinversetzen kann. Ich kenne das. Nur so macht das Lesen Spaß!

Liebe Grüße,

Muggelchen

* * *

Der Moment, als er mit Ginny von fröhlich trällernden Schnatzern umringt war, stellte für Harry einen der Höhepunkte des Tages dar. Von den tischtennisgroßen Vögeln hatte er in Quidditch-Büchern nur gelesen, nicht mehr als ein paar bunte Zeichnungen von ihnen gesehen. Ihre Art war damals vom Aussterben bedroht, denn früher fingen die Sucher bei Quidditchspielen keine goldenen Bälle, sondern eben jene zerbrechlichen Vögel. Dieser Tortur, dem Stress der Jagd, konnte kaum ein Vogel standhalten und wenn sie am Ende gefangen wurden, war der Griff des Suchers um den kleinen Körper oftmals zu kraftvoll. Sie wurden entweder versehentlich zerdrückt oder starben noch in der Hand des Siegers an einem Herzinfarkt. Der magische Ball ersetzte diese Tierchen noch rechtzeitig, so dass sich – wie jeder es heute mit eigenen Augen sah – ihr Bestand erholen konnte. Schloss Schnatzer stellte wegen seiner abgelegenen Gegend und den fütternden Händen von mindestens drei Generationen von tierlieben Schlossbesitzern einen idealen Brutplatz dar.

Im Laufe des Tages war Harry wieder wesentlich ruhiger geworden. Gespräche mit alten Bekannten empfand er nicht als lästig, auch wenn der Drang groß war, sich Ginny zu schnappen und mit ihr eine Wiederholung der Tätigkeit auszuüben, bei der Ron vorhin gestört hatte. Selbstverständlich begehrte er sie nicht nur körperlich. Sie fehlte ihm an seiner Seite, als er ein paar Worte mit Slughorn wechselte und selbst mit dem Herrn, den Sirius ihm als Kollegen vorstellte. Ein Mr. Duvall. Netter Mann, dachte Harry, nur ein wenig steif. Die Frau an dessen Seite machte das mit ihrer offenen Art wieder wett. So glich sich alles im Leben aus, bemerkte Harry nicht zum ersten Mal.

Ginny ging der gleichen Beschäftigung nach wie er. Auch sie sprach mit den Gästen, nahm Glückwünsche und Geschenke entgegen und plauderte über alte Zeiten oder die Zukunftspläne. So viele Gesichter. So viele Freunde. Als Ginny sich bei Hannah und Justin bedankte und sich umdrehte, stand sie völlig unerwartet bei Pansy Parkinson, die sich zusammenriss und ihr höflich die Hand entgegenstreckte. Man war sich früher spinnefeind gewesen. ‚Früher!', betonte Ginny in Gedanken.

„Ich wünsche alles Gute für die Zukunft, Mrs. Potter."  
Aufgrund der ungewohnt formellen Anrede war Ginny perplex, schüttelte dennoch die Hand. „Danke." Sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten. „Wir hatten in der Schule nicht gerade viel gemeinsam."  
„Nein, das ist wahr", gab Pansy beschämt zu, als sie sich ihr damaliges, verzogenes Ich vor Augen hielt, aber Zeiten ändern sich – und manche Menschen auch. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung."  
„Gern geschehen. Vielleicht könnten wir später mal …"  
Ginny wurde unterbrochen, als ein kleines Mädchen hinter Blaise auftauchte und sie mit großen Augen musterte. „Ein schönes Kleid!", sagte die Kleine, griff daraufhin nach dem feinen Stoff. „Wie eine Prinzessin."  
Pansy klärte Ginny auf. „Das ist unsere Tochter, Berenice."

Bei dem Wort _unsere _blickte Ginny auf, denn Pansy deutete auf jemanden – Blaise. Gleich neben ihm stand ein überraschend schlanker Gregory Goyle, der nicht so recht wusste, wie er auf die Begegnung mit der Braut reagieren sollte. Er machte es Blaise nach und gratulierte persönlich.

Irgendwie kam es dazu, dass Ginny und Gregory ein Gespräch begannen. Vielleicht war Pansys neugierig machender Hinweis, dass die beiden etwas gemeinsam hätten, der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen. Es war eine Gemeinsamkeit gemeint, die sofort Sympathie für den jeweils anderen aufkommen ließ, denn sie hieß _Hopkins_. Ginny setzte sich neben Gregory und ging auf Tuchfühlung. Man kannte sich nicht, konnte sich nicht einschätzen. Nur die alte Abneigung aus Schultagen war präsent und wollte überwunden werden.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Vincent?", wollte sie wissen. „Ihr wart in der Schule wie Brüder."  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo er abgeblieben ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, er ist", er wurde leiser, „tot."  
„Oh", machte Ginny erstaunt. Das Eis war schnell gebrochen, als sie bemerkte, wie Berenice mit Gregory umging – und wie munter der ehemalige Schüler mit dem sichtbar geschundenen Körper auf das Mädchen reagierte. Ein Thema führte zum anderen.

Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Nicholas hin und wieder in der Spiel-Zone zu besuchen und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit anderen Kindern Freundschaften schloss oder auch, wie er sich über die vielen, schönen Dinge freute. Der Kleine liebte das Karussell. Und er mochte Charles, mit dem er momentan zusammen im Sandkasten friedlich Löcher grub und Formen auffüllte. Auch andere Eltern kamen hierher, um sich auf den Bänken zu entspannen oder aber zu mit wachem Auge zu überblicken, wie gut auf die Kinder aufgepasst wurde. Betreuer gab es an jeder Ecke, also konnte man sich getrost zurücklehnen und den Nachwuchs beim unbekümmerten Spiel beobachten. Genau das tat Harry gerade. Der kurze Zank zwischen Charles und Nicholas – es ging um das große Sandförmchen – war schnell vergessen, als aus dem Nichts die beeindruckend große Schaufel auftauchte.

Nicht weit von Harry saß Lucius gedankenverloren auf einer der Bänke, die er aufgrund der Tatsache, wer er war, ganz für sich allein hatte. Nur kurz spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken, sich neben ihn zu setzen, nahm von dem Vorhaben jedoch Abstand, als er Narzissa bemerkte. Sie blickte sich um und schien ihren Gatten zu suchen, den sie schnell fand. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln gesellte sie sich zu ihm. Das Gespräch konnte Harry nicht verfolgen, aber die Gestik und Mimik verriet ihm, dass nach einem kurzen Gruß und dem ersten Wortwechsel Anspannung herrschte. Lucius verzog das Gesicht, zeigte sich interesselos und schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas später stand Narzissa wieder auf. Aus ihrem Gesicht konnte er ablesen, dass sie nicht wütend war, dafür aber sehr traurig. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Lucius, wie die schlechte Laune ihn übermannte. Er schwang ein Bein über das andere und schaute mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Enkel. Ganz langsam lockerten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder, wofür ganz deutlich der rotblonde Knabe verantwortlich war, der Nicholas gerade eben noch unbemerkt die Schaufel abgeluchst hatte. Draco schien Recht zu behalten, dachte sich Harry. Lucius Malfoy wollte sich mit aller Gewalt langweilen, obwohl es hier eine Menge Abwechslung für Erwachsene gab. Man konnte zum Beispiel Billard spielen. Harry wusste zwar noch nicht wo, aber die Möglichkeit war laut Molly vorhanden. Stattdessen saß Lucius hier draußen, getrennt von seiner Frau, die ihn bestimmt an ihrer Seite haben wollte. Das erinnerte Harry wiederum daran, wie gern er jetzt mit Ginny zusammen wäre.

Gemütlich schlenderte der Bräutigam zurück ins Schloss. Auf seinem Weg wurde er von Poppy mit einer Umarmung überrascht. Sein Verhältnis zu ihr war herzlich und auch ein wenig eigentümlich, weil sie ihn so oft wieder zusammengeflickt hatte. Patient und Heilerin, ein Herz und eine Seele. Drinnen bemerkte Harry seine Tante, die neben Seamus Eltern saß und sich einen Sherry nach dem anderen gönnte, so dass ihre Wangen schon so rötlich gefärbt waren wie das Getränk. Die älteren Gäste schienen verschwunden.

„Ron?" Sein Freund drehte sich zu ihm. „Wo sind denn alle hin?"  
„Die sind oben und lassen sich von der Kammermusik berieseln. Mum hat ein kleines Orchester organisiert hat."  
Molly war immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. „Wie kann ich das bei deiner Mutter nur wieder gutmachen?"  
Ron lachte. „Sorge für mehr Enkelkinder."  
Mit breitem Grinsen kam Seamus auf die beiden zu und schlug Harry auf die Schulter. „Und? Bereit für ein Spiel? Wir wollten uns mal den Billardtisch vornehmen."  
Unsicher gab Harry zu: „Ich habe noch nie Billard gespielt."  
„Macht nichts." Seamus führte je eine Hand an Rons und Harrys Rücken, um den Weg zu weisen. „Dean und ich bringen es euch schon bei. Neville? Kommst du mit?"  
Der Gerufene schaute zu Seamus, dann zu seinen Eltern und wollte schon verneinen, als seine Großmutter ihm versicherte: „Wir bringen die beiden", ein Deut zu Sohn und Schwiegertochter folgte, „in den Ruheraum. Geht ihr zwei nur." Als Neville zögerte, scheuchte sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung weg, als wäre er eine lästige Fliege. Den Rest übernahm Luna, die Neville kurzerhand unterhakte und ihn mit sich zog.  
Seamus überblickte die Runde. „Wir sind viel zu viele." Fred, Verity, George, Neville, Luna, Dean, Ron, Harry, Charlie, Angelina … „Viel zu viele."  
„Dann spielen wir eben abwechselnd", schlug einer vor.  
Von sich aus trat George freiwillig zurück. „Ich hab keine Lust auf Billard." Von Freds Überredungskünsten, die eine oder andere Frau anzusprechen, hatte er für heute genug. Er ahnte, dass sein Zwillingsbruder auch während des Spiels nicht damit aufhören würde, auch wenn es nur eine brüderliche Neckerei darstellte.  
„Ja", stimmte Fred zu, „schau dich noch ein wenig um."  
George verdrehte seine Augen und als die sich wieder scharf stellten, erblickte er Gabrielle, die ebenfalls mit den Augen rollte, als ihre Schwester ihr irgendwas ins Ohr flüsterte. „Ich werde mir schon die Zeit vertreiben", versprach er, wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von der Französin ab.  
Auf dem Weg zum Billardzimmer meinte Ron zu Harry: „Mensch, deine Tante pichelt ja ganz schön."  
Harry grinste. „Sie trinkt gegen die Angst an. Mal sehen, wer gewinnt."  
Die Meute folgte Seamus, der vorhin vom Schlossbesitzer die Erklärung bekommen hatte, wo sich entsprechendes Spielzimmer befinden würde. „Ich glaube", er blieb an einer Tür stehen, „hier muss es sein."

Ohne zu klopften riss Ron die Tür auf. Die nicht gerade leise Menschenmenge folgte ihm ins Zimmer. Jeder sah noch, wie jemand von der Couch aufsprang. Der dunkel gekleidete Herr blickte sie durch verengte Augenlider an und forderte sie auf diese Weise zum Gehen auf. Die DA-Mitglieder, die mehr als nur einmal dem Tode ins Auge blicken mussten und die Kämpfe miterleben mussten, bei deren Erzählung sich anderen Menschen der Magen umdrehte, waren durch den Blick der Person zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Die plötzliche Stille der Freunde war schnell erklärt.

Ron traute seinen Augen kaum. „Hermine!" Sie saß auf der Couch und schaute mit sanftem Lächeln über ihre Schulter. Der Herr im Raum war Snape, der seine ehemaligen Schüler für das unhöfliche Benehmen verdammte. Ron nahm die Szenerie in sich auf. „Ein Kaminzimmer!" Nochmals schaute er zu ihr und legte scherzhaft all seine Enttäuschung in die Stimme: „Hermine, wie kannst du nur?"  
Sie grinste frech, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen fragte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne: „Können wir Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"  
Irgendjemand hielt sein Lachen zurück, man hörte nur ein Schnaufen. Harry musste sich ebenfalls arg zusammenreißen, als er offenbarte: „Wir haben uns wohl in der Tür geirrt. Wir suchen das Spielzimmer."  
Mit einem Arm, der locker auf dem Rücken der Couch lag, deutete Hermine in eine Richtung. „Das ist ein Zimmer weiter."  
„Vielen Dank." Harry drehte sich um, aber er konnte das Kaminzimmer nicht verlassen, weil die anderen noch vor der Tür standen und teils mit Entsetzen in den Augen, teils aber auch nur amüsiert abwechselnd zu Snape und zu Hermine schauten. Die einen wussten ganz genau, was Sache war, die anderen waren mit dem Bild, das sich ihnen bot, vollkommen überfordert. Harry musste etwas unternehmen. „Können wir dann …?" Wie vorhin schon Nevilles Großmutter machte diesmal Harry scheuchende Bewegungen mit den Händen – fast so, als wollte er Vieh von der Weide in den Stall treiben – oder wie in diesem Fall aus dem Stall hinaus. Hilfe erwartete Harry von weiter hinten. „Neville, könntest du …?" Sein Freund trat aus dem Zimmer zurück in den Gang, nahm dabei Luna und Angelina mit, die er an der Armbeuge gepackt hatte. Das Gleiche tat er mit Verity und Dean. Allmählich leerte sich das Kaminzimmer wieder, so dass Harry einen letzten Gruß hineinwarf. „Treibt es nicht so doll", flüsterte er mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Severus' Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?", fragte er die geschlossene Tür, die natürlich keine Antwort gab.  
„Komm schon, setz dich wieder." Hermine klopfte neben sich auf das Sitzpolster, strich gleich darauf mit einer Hand darüber und drückte die Sitzfläche ein wenig ein.  
„Was tust du da?", wollte Severus wissen, dem ihre merkwürdige Bewegung nicht entgangen war.  
In ihren Augen funkelte Häme. „Es sah aus, als hätte dich eine Sprungfeder von der Couch katapultiert." Beleidigt presste er die Lippen zusammen, so dass sie lachen musste. „War doch nur Spaß. Komm, setzt dich wieder neben mich." Kaum kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach, lag ihre Hand auch schon auf der gleichen Stelle wie vorhin – auf seinem Oberschenkel, gleich über dem Knie.  
„Du hast Harry gehört", erinnerte er sie mit ernster Miene, „wir sollen es nicht so doll treiben."  
„Ja", stimmte sie zu, „fragt sich nur, was er mit _es _gemeint hat."

Ihre Hand knetete seinen Schenkel und machte kurz halt, um ihn mit den Fingern zu kraulen als säße dort ihr Kater. Fasziniert schaute er dabei zu, während die eigenen Finger sich nervös ineinander verhakten. In einer Notsituation würde er sie nicht so schnell wieder auseinander bekommen, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Hermine machte nichts anderes als Kraulen und Streicheln und das an einer Körperstelle, die er normalerweise nicht als eine sexuell erregbare Zone bezeichnen würde. Es war verdammt nochmal nur ein Knie, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Berührungen dieser Art waren ihm zwar nicht fremd, aber auch nicht unbedingt vertraut. Linda hatte nie sein Knie liebkost. Seine eigene Reaktion auf Hermines Tätscheln war ihm absolut fremd. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich im eroberten Knie aus und bombardierte von dort aus sogar seinen Magen. Es breitete sich aus, und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als seiner eigenen, mittlerweile schwer gewordenen Atmung zu lauschen. Hörte sie es auch? Die Atmung gehörte zu den Aufgaben, die der Körper eines gesunden Menschen von allein bewerkstelligen konnte. Möglicherweise war er nicht ganz bei Kräften, wenn er seine Lungen bewusst zum Durchatmen zwingen musste. Schwere Atmung konnte zudem auf ein Lungenleiden hinweisen. Im ungünstigsten Fall könnte so eine Erkrankung tödlich verlaufen, rief sich Severus ins Gedächtnis, als er tief einatmete und dabei feststellte, dass seine Respiration zudem hörbar unregelmäßig war. Schwer und unregelmäßig, wie man es von einem Sterbenden kannte, der an Schwelle des Todes stand. Es hatte aber auch große Ähnlichkeit mit der Atmung einer Person, die nach dem Ableben fest mit der Wiederauferstehung rechnen durfte. Hitze konnte verbrennen und gleichermaßen beleben.

Seine zittrige Hand legte sich auf ihre, womit er all die angenehmen Bewegungen stoppte, bevor ihm seine Reaktion darauf noch unangenehm werden würde. Sie sagte nichts, blickte ihn nicht einmal an. Einzig ihre Hand kommunizierte mit ihm und legte sich in seine. Mit Staunen stellte er fest, dass es nicht ausschließlich das eigene Pendant sein musste, das wunderbar in seine Handfläche passte. Als seine Sinne wieder klarer wurden, der Kopf kühler, da hörte er es plötzlich. Beim Luftholen strengte sie sich genauso an wie er, atmete ebenso zittrig ein und aus. Es war erleichternd zu wissen, dass es nicht nur ihm so erging. Die Heiltränke waren nicht schuld an dieser Reaktion, die er als heftig bezeichnen wollte. Vorsichtig befühlte er ihre gelockerte Hand, als wäre sie eine außergewöhnlich kostspielige Skulptur, deren vollendete Form mit ihren weichen Rundungen … Bei Merlin, sein Atemproblem kam unerwartet zurück.

Ihr lauschiges Plätzchen wollte Hermine nicht so schnell verlassen, doch ihre Neugierde vereitelte das Vorhaben. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein altes Grammofon.

„Sieh mal, wir könnten doch ein wenig Musik machen, wenn wir den Kamin schon nicht nutzen können."  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht …"  
Sie war längst aufgesprungen und zog den Widerspenstigen hinter sich her. „Muss man hier irgendwo kurbeln?" Das Gerät sah wie jenes Folterinstrument aus, mit dem jeder Schüler Hogwarts' mindestens einmal im Leben gequält wurde. ‚Die Hand an die Hüfte', hallte es in Hermines Kleinhirn wider. Sie musterte das Gerät. „Das Ding funktioniert anders als mein alter Plattenspieler."  
„Man muss es hier aufziehen. Es läuft mit Uhrwerk. Bloß nicht überdrehen." Severus fasste das Gerät mit seinen noch immer zitternden Fingern nicht an, als er ihr die Funktion erklärte. „Und wenn die Platte auf dem Teller liegt, wird die Nadel aufgesetzt und dieser Hebel hier zurückgeschoben."  
„Ob die Platten im Schrank sind?" Kurzerhand öffnete sie besagtes Möbelstück, auf dem das Grammofon stand.  
„Hermine, wir sollte nicht einfach in Schränken wühlen."  
Sie überhörte seinen Einwand absichtlich. „Hier sind die Platten! Lass uns mal schauen." Hermine war in die Knie gegangen und zog ein paar der viereckigen Hüllen heraus. Severus kniete sich neben sie und schaute dabei zu, wie sie in den Titeln blätterte. „Ist wohl alles Klassik", murmelte sie enttäuscht.  
„Nach was suchst du denn?"  
„Ach, nichts Bestimmtes. Was hörst du gern? Ich habe noch nie mitbekommen, dass du Musik hörst."  
„Klassik ist", er zögerte einen Moment, „nett. Diese Musikrichtung bevorzuge ich nicht unbedingt, aber es gibt ein paar annehmbare Stücke, die selbst ich hören kann." Nun blätterte auch er in der kleinen Sammlung. Als er fündig wurde, zog er eine bestimmte Platte heraus, die er ihr mit frechem Schmunzeln zeigte. „Hier, das wird dir gefallen." Sie las den Titel _Karneval der Tiere_. „Da kommen Schwäne drin vor."  
Sie gab sich viel Mühe, ihn böse anzuschauen, doch seine sichtbare Schadenfreude ließ sie über die Anspielung hinwegsehen. Ihre Augen strahlen eine angenehme Wärme aus, als sie ablehnte. „Sehr aufmerksam, aber nein, danke! Ich habe seit heute ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu diese Vögeln."

Die Tür zum Kaminzimmer öffnete und schloss sich. Wieder! Hermine und Severus blickten zeitgleich über die Schulter, so dass sich ihre Köpfe fast berührten. Eingetreten waren Remus und Tonks, die sich in dem Zimmer fälschlicherweise ungestört fühlten, weil sie auf der Couch niemanden sahen. Die Ecke mit dem Grammofon blieb völlig unbeachtet. Nach dieser Fehleinschätzung begannen die beiden, sich Liebeleien ins Ohr zu flüstern. Die Worte wurden mit sanften Berührungen an Arm und Wange untermauert. Ein Kuss auf die Halsbeuge folgte.

Severus flüsterte ebenfalls, als er sich Hermines Ohr näherte und sagte: „Wir sollten unsere Anwesenheit kundtun." Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, hatte den Blick dabei starr auf die Turteltäubchen gerichtet. Tonks fiel Remus um den Hals, schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie tuschelten, kicherten, küssten sich. Entsetzt beobachtete Severus, wie Remus damit begann, mit einer Hand den Rock der Dame langsam zu lüften. Ein Räuspern seinerseits ließ die beiden auf der Stelle einen Meter auseinander springen.

„Huch", machte Remus ganz außer Atem. „Wir haben euch gar nicht gesehen."  
„Das glaube ich gern", bestätigte Severus mit ernster Miene. Hermine konnte nur lächeln. Sie war so amüsiert, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte.  
Auf der Stelle nahmen Tonks' Haare die gleiche Farbe an wie die ihres verschmierten Lippenstifts. „Ich", sie kam ins Stottern, „ich werde … Ich muss mal dringend wohin."  
„Warte doch!" Remus wurde nicht mehr gehört, denn Tonks war im Nu aus dem Raum geflüchtet. „Tja", kommentierte der Alleingelassene den Ausbruch seiner Verlobten aus dieser unangenehmen Situation, der er sich stellen wollte. Verspielt schlug sich Remus seitlich an die Hüften, knabberte dabei an seiner Oberlippe und versuchte, so unschuldig wie nur möglich dreinzublicken.  
Ignoranz war etwas, das Severus außerordentlich gut beherrschte. Mit keiner Silbe ging er auf die vorangegangene Situation ein, als er empfahl: „Nebenan wird Billard gespielt, falls du Interesse hast."  
„Nein", Remus schüttelte zusätzlich den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht spielen."  
Aus besagtem Raum nebenan hörte man klackende Geräusche, die entstanden, wenn die weiße Kugel auf die anderen traf. Ein gedämpftes Lachen war aus dem Nebenraum zu vernehmen. „Das können andere auch nicht", versicherte Severus, „und sie tun es trotzdem."  
Das fünfte Rad am Wagen blickte sich im Kaminzimmer um, bevor es ihm dämmerte. „Oh, ich störe", vermutete er laut.  
„Bei was? Beim heimlichen Durchschauen der Plattensammlung des Schlossherrn?", spottete Severus, der sich gleich darauf erhob. Seine Kniescheibe krachte und er stöhnte kurz auf. Wenig galant schüttelte er das Bein wie ein Hund aus, der gerade sein kleines Geschäft verrichtet hatte. Langsam näherte er sich dem Freund mit dem hochroten Kopf. „Das vorhin mit Black …" Severus druckste herum. Entschuldigungen würden ihm selbst mit vollständiger Seele nicht liegen. „Den Vorfall bedaure ich. Ich stehe heute an einer extrem niedrigen Frustrationstoleranzschwelle."  
„An einer was?" In Gedanken wiederholte Remus das Gesagte und lachte. „Das ist gut, das merke ich mir." Ein Blick zu Hermine, deren Gesicht von dem Hauch eines zufriedenen Lächelns geziert wurde, ließ Remus den Rückzug antreten. „Ich glaube, ich gehe mit Tonks mal zum See."  
„Achtung!", warnte Severus. „Bissige Schwäne."  
„Tatsächlich? Na ja, so nahe heran wollten wir nicht gehen. Außerdem beginnt bald der Tanz. Ginny möchte mit dem …" Er überlegte. „Sagt man dazu ‚Schleiertanz'? Ich meine diese Tradition, wenn das Brautpaar unter dem Schleier tanzt und sich am Ende die ganzen ledigen Damen wie eine Horde wildgewordener Raubtiere", er grinste, „auf das arme Stückchen Tüll stürzen, um es in tausend Stücke zu reißen."  
Hermine nickte. „Die Dame mit dem größten Stück vom Schleier ist als Nächste dran."  
„Wieso?", fragte Severus nach. „Wird sie dann von den übrig gebliebenen Damen zerfleischt?"  
„Nein", brachte Hermine nur lachend hervor. „Sie ist nach einem Aberglauben die nächste Braut."  
„Was ist dann mit dem Brautstrauß?", wollte er ernsthaft wissen. „Ich dachte, diese Tradition würde bedeuten, man, beziehungsweise frau wäre als Nächste dran." Vorgetäuscht irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum gibt es solche Traditionen eigentlich nicht auf Begräbnisfeiern? Derjenige, der die erste Blume ins Grab wirft und auch noch trifft, der ist _als Nächstes dran_."  
„Das ist geschmacklos", warf Hermine enttäuscht ein.  
„Es ist genauso geschmacklos, sein Schicksal auf Biegen und Brechen ändern zu wollen, nur weil man durch einen dummen Zufall ein großes Stück erhascht. Was hat ein Teil des Brautschleiers mit der eigenen Vermählung zu tun? Oder ein Strauß, den man vollkommen arbiträr fängt?" Aus unerfindlichen Gründen verschlechterte sich Severus' Laune auf einen Schlag. „Was ist mir dir, Remus? Deine Verlobte hat den letzten Strauß gefangen, aber nicht sie stand heute vor dem Altar, sondern Harry und …"  
„Severus, ein bisschen Feingefühl wäre …"  
Hermines gut gemeinten Rat schlug er in den Wind. „Ist dir das Thema unangenehm?", wollte Severus von ihr wissen. Er wandte sich an Remus. „Oder etwa dir?"  
Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Es sind nur Gepflogenheiten", erklärte er monoton, „die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden. Ich kenne niemand, der an diese Bräuche wirklich glaubt, aber sie bringen Spaß und", Remus nickte sich selbst zu, „manchmal auch Hoffnung."  
„Hoffnung?", wiederholte Severus verdutzt. „Ein Blumenstrauß soll Hoffnung bringen?"  
„Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären." Remus schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig aus, als wollte er sich zurückhalten. „Für manche Menschen bedeuten solche Sitten überhaupt nichts", er blickte demonstrativ zu Severus, „für andere wiederum", Remus legte eine Hand aufs Herz, „stehen sie symbolisch für … Ach, was soll ich mich hier erklären?" Mit einem Male war Remus wieder gut gelaunt. „Du findest es albern, mir bedeutet es etwas. Darüber muss man nicht streiten." Sein flüchtiger Blick zur Tür kündigte seinen Aufbruch an. „Ich werde Tonks zu den Schwänen begleiten."

Wortlos sah Hermine dabei zu, wie Remus den Raum verließ. Er hatte die Nerven behalten, auch wenn das Thema, vor allem aber Severus' unsensible Art an ihm zehrte. Severus war gerade dabei, den Plattenschrank zu schließen. Er zeigte sich von der kühlen Seite, doch an seiner Körpersprache erkannte Hermine eine leichte Unsicherheit.

„Darf ich fragen", begann sie mit sanfter Stimme, „was in dich gefahren ist?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mir etwas zu Schulden kommen ließ." Severus stand wieder auf und verweilte stocksteif an gleicher Stelle. „Es war eine harmlose Diskussion über den Sinn und Unsinn von Hochzeitsbräuchen."  
„Wenn du es so siehst …" Wozu die eigene Enttäuschung zurückhalten, dachte sie. Wie vermutete hatte er ihre Gefühle wahrgenommen.  
„Siehst du es nicht so?", wollte er allen Ernstes wissen. „Roll nicht den Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede", mahnte er gleich im Anschluss hörbar beleidigt.  
„Möchtest du gehen, Severus?" Ihre Frage kam unerwartet, so dass ihm die Worte fehlten. „Wir könnten apparieren. Die anderen, die mit uns mit dem Portschlüssel hergekommen sind, bleiben über Nacht im Schloss. Uns hält hier nichts. Du musst es nur sagen."  
„Ich ..." Er war noch immer um Worte verlegen. Was für eine Blamage.  
Für sie war die Sache bereits erledigt. „Ich möchte mich nur noch von Harry und Ginny verabschieden. Treffen wir uns in einer Viertelstunde am Pavillon?"  
„Du meinst es ernst", stellte er das Offenkundige fest.  
„Glaubst du, ich habe Spaß dabei, wenn du dich zu Tode langweilst?"  
„Ich langweile mich nicht!" Bei seiner Aussage fehlte es nur noch, dachte Hermine, dass er mit dem Fuß stampfte. Severus atmete einmal tief durch. Ihr könnte er sich anvertrauen. „Ich ertrage es nur nicht, dass er um mich herumtigert und ich keine Ahnung habe, wann er zuschlagen wird."  
Im ersten Moment war Hermine ratlos, doch dann beschlich sie eine Ahnung. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius dir heute irgendwas …"  
„Wer spricht denn von diesem Idioten?", unterbrach er aufgebracht. „Ich meine Albus!"  
Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken, nur auf der siebten fand sie Halt. „Das ist es? Du glaubst, er wartet einen Moment ab, damit er dich kalt erwischt? Meinst du allen Ernstes, das würde er tun?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht und genau das ist das Schlimme. Ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen und das macht mir zu schaffen." Jetzt tigerte er, und zwar vom Plattenschrank zum Kamin hinüber. „Wenn ich ihm heute begegnet bin, hat er mich angeschaut. Fast so, als wollte er mir mitteilen, dass ich auch noch an die Reihe komme."  
„Vielleicht befürchtest du das aber auch nur. Albus würde dich nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen."  
„Stimmt, das liegt voll und ganz im Wirkungsbereich von Black."

Aus dem Spielzimmer hörte man die aufeinander treffenden Billardkugeln, gefolgt von lautem Lachen und Applaus. Nebenan hatte man Spaß, doch hier im Kaminzimmer, welches traditionell gern genutzt wurde, um einer Dame den Hof zu machen, herrschte getrübte Stimmung. Schuld daran war Severus. Er fühlte es bis in die Haarspitzen, dass er heute seinem Ruf als Stimmungstöter mehr als nur gerecht wurde. Schmerzlich wurde er sich darüber klar, dass er auch Hermines gute Laune verdorben hatte. Ablenkung musste her.

„Hast du schon die Animagusform von Mr. Malfoy senior herausbekommen?"  
Mit einer Antwort zögerte sie so lange, bis er sie ansah, doch selbst da rang sie nach Worten, weil sich nicht die richtigen finden wollten. Endlich hatte sie sich gefangen. Trübselig erwiderte sie: „Es ist doch nicht wichtig." Ein Seufzer folgte. „Ich möchte dich nicht zu etwas überreden, was du nicht möchtest."  
„Was ich nicht möchte? Bitte klär mich auf."  
„Ich weiß, warum ich …" _So eine Aufgabe lösen soll_.  
Der Rest des Satzes erstarb in ihrem Hals, als die Tür abermals aufgestoßen wurde. Draco und Susan traten ein, blieben aber an der Schwelle stehen. „Wir bitten um Entschuldigung", sagte Draco höflich. „Wir wollten nur ein wenig Ruhe vor dem Tanz haben. Wir stören euch nicht weiter."  
„Nicht notwendig." Im Nu war Severus an der Tür. „Wir wollten uns sowieso gerade ein wenig die Beine vertreten." Er wandte sich Hermine zu und hielt ihr den Arm entgegen. „Hermine?"

Mit Kusshand nahm sie, was er zu geben bereit war, auch wenn das nur ein Arm sein sollte. Den packte sie dafür gleich mit beiden Händen. Im Gang nahmen sie eine Richtung, die zu einer der vielen Terrassen führte. Allein waren sie dort nicht. Remus, der eigentlich mit Tonks die Schwäne betrachten wollte, stand an der Balustrade und überblickte das Reich der Vögel.

Leise, nur damit Hermine es hören konnte, sagte Severus reumütig: „Ich werde mich wohl ein zweites Mal am heutigen Tag entschuldigen müssen. Mein persönlicher Rekord."  
Sie schmunzelte. „Er ist dir bestimmt nicht böse."  
Aufmerksam betrachtete Severus den Mann, den er einen Freund nennen konnte. Remus' Körperhaltung sprach für sich selbst. Er war bedrückt. „Es sieht aber so aus. Kommst du mit?"

Sie nickte und folgte ihm. Hermine würde es nicht wagen, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen, aber zuhören wollte sie durchaus.

„Remus?"  
Der Angesprochene fuhr unmerklich zusammen, weil er nicht mit anderen Menschen gerechnet hatte. Verbissen setzte Severus gerade zu einer Entschuldigung an, da machte ihm Remus einen Strich durch die Rechnung und fragte: „Weißt du etwas davon, dass Hagrid im kommenden Schuljahr wieder als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit an Bord ist?"  
„Hagrid?" Die Nachricht war selbst Severus neu. „Wer hat das behauptet?"  
„Hagrid selbst. Er hat es von Albus erfahren." Geknickt schaute Remus über die Brüstung.  
Das war der Grund, dachte Severus, warum Remus so niedergeschlagen war. „Und was wird mit dir?"  
Bedächtig hob und senkte Remus die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Offiziell weiß ich davon gar nichts."  
„Das kann er doch nicht machen!", regte sich Severus auf. „Du hast ein Recht zu erfahren, ob du dir eine neue Beschäftigung suchen musst."  
„Ich werde abwarten. Vielleicht hat Hagrid auch nur etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen, obwohl ich das nicht glauben kann. Er klang sehr überzeugt, freute sich richtig, dass er doch noch einmal als Lehrer einspringen darf." Remus holte tief Luft, die ihm mit einem Seufzer wieder entwich. „Heute mache ich mir keine Gedanken darüber. Heute wird gefeiert."  
Hermine sah keinen Grund, sich weiterhin in Zurückhaltung zu üben und empfahl: „Sprich doch mal mit Albus."  
„Ach", winkte Remus ab, „doch nicht heute. Ein geschäftliches Gespräch kann bis Montag warten." Remus war ein Stehaufmännchen. Anscheinend gab es nichts, das ihn komplett desillusionieren könnte. Selbstbewusst streckte er den Rücken, schaute Severus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Augen. „Und du, Severus? Gibst du am Mittwoch eine Abschiedsfeier fürs Kollegium?"  
„Ich werde mich hüten! Wie ich Sibyll kenne, würde sie sich dazu herablassen, mir vor allen anderen die Zukunft vorherzusagen. Außerdem würde ich ein Gespräch mit Albus garantiert nicht überleben."  
Remus blinzelte, das Lächeln war eingefroren. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus den eigenen Gesundheitszustand meinte.  
„Das erkläre ich gern. Ich würde an Überzuckerung zu Grunde gehen."  
„Oh, dann werde ich mein Geschenk lieber zurückhalten", scherzte Remus.  
Severus ahnte, dass sein Kollege wie üblich eine selbst kreierte Köstlichkeit aus Bitterschokolade in petto hielt. „Deines nehme ich gern an, solange ich nicht gezwungen werde, es auf der Stelle zu verzehren."  
„Kann man dich überhaupt zu etwas zwingen?", stellte Remus die rhetorische Frage.  
„Ist Voldemort noch am Leben?", entgegnete Severus gelassen. Die Antwort war klar.

Die ganze Zeit über war Hermine außergewöhnlich ruhig geblieben. Sie betrachtete die beiden Männer und zog Vergleiche zu damals. Während der Begegnung der beiden in der Heulenden Hütte hatte man gut sehen können, wie tief die gegenseitige Abneigung verwurzelt war. Die von Severus' hatte in erster Linie Sirius gegolten – und so war es noch immer. Als Kollegen waren Remus und Severus nur bedingt gut ausgekommen. Severus hatte ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut und als Dankeschön war Remus immer höflich geblieben. Eines interessierte Hermine plötzlich brennend, so dass sie die beiden unterbrach und ihre Frage stellte.

„Wie war das eigentlich vor gut zehn Jahren, als ihr beide schon einmal Kollegen wart?"  
Mit ihrer Frage erntete sie hochgezogene Augenbrauen und gerunzelte Stirnen. Remus wollte Klarheit und fragte nach: „Was genau meinst du?"  
„Ich glaube", warf Severus ein, „sie interessiert sich dafür, wie wir damals zueinander gestanden haben." Weil Hermine nickte, erklärte er: „Du als meine Schülerin hast es doch selbst erlebt, Hermine. Er bekam seinen Trank …"  
„Und", unterbrach Remus, „ein paar spitze Bemerkungen."  
„Ach, die waren doch nicht der Rede wert", spielte Severus die Situation herunter, als hätte man ihm eben ein Kompliment gemacht. Remus amüsierte sich köstlich.

Während die Herren sich noch etwas unterhielten, erspähte Hermine eine ganze bestimmte Person, die gerade die Terrasse betrat. Minerva.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz", sagte sie, doch ihre Worte blieben wegen Remus' herzlichem Gelächter ungehört. Im Nu war Hermine hinüber zu ihrer alten Lehrerin für Verwandlung gegangen.  
„Hermine." Minerva nickte ihr grüßend zu.  
Seit ihrer Ausbildung bei Severus nannte sie alle Lehrer mit Vornamen, doch durfte sie das jetzt noch immer? „Guten Tag, Minerva." Die betagte Lehrerin lächelte wohlwollend. Die Anrede war gebilligt. „Ich habe eine Frage und hoffe sehr, dass Sie mir weiterhelfen können", brachte Hermine es sofort auf den Punkt.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Fragen Sie, Hermine!"  
„Sie kennen die Animagusgestalt von Mr. Malfoy senior." Die Tatsache wollte Hermine als Erstes bestätigt haben, und den Gefallen tat Minerva ihr, denn sie nickte. Mit einem Hundeblick, der selbst Severus erweichen würde, stellte Hermine die nächste Frage. „Welche ist es?"  
Minerva atmete tief durch. Das Lächeln trübte sich, weil sie die Antwort nicht geben durfte. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich bin gesetzlich an eine Schweigepflicht gebunden." Geknickt betrachtete Hermine den steinernen Boden. Sie hatte sich Ähnliches gedacht. Minerva versuchte sich zu erklären. „Wenn ich bei den Schülern entsprechende Beobachtungen mache, dann fördere ich sie. Am Ende zählt es zu meiner Aufgabe, die Schüler offiziell beim Ministerium registrieren zu lassen. Eine Tätigkeit, die ich freiwillig übernommen habe."  
„Haben Sie wenigstens einen Tipp für mich?"  
Minerva musterte Hermines Gesicht. Sie suchte in den flehenden Augen nach einer Erklärung für das ungewöhnliche Interesse und schien eine gefunden zu haben. „Das Fell ist meistens weiß, je nach Jahreszeit." Der Begriff _Fell _war neu, registrierte Hermine ermutigt. „Das Tier ist ein Überlebenskünstler", fuhr Minerva fort, „aber das hielt einige reiche Damen dennoch nicht davon ab, ihn um den Hals zu tragen." Ein freches Augenzwinkern der sonst so ernsten Lehrerin brachte Hermine zum Grinsen.  
Gerade wollte sich Hermine bedanken, da trat noch jemand durch die Tür auf die Terrasse. Es war Albus. „Oh, Guten Tag, Hermine."

Während sie zurückgrüßte, bemerkte sie, dass der Direktor die beiden Herren weiter vorn auf der Terrasse nicht aus den Augen ließ. Den Blick deutete sie jedoch anders als Severus. Während er der Meinung war, Albus würde wie ein Raubtier um ihn herumschleichen, bevor er angreifen wollte, erkannte Hermine die Sorge und Achtsamkeit in den herzlichen, blauen Augen. Albus wandte sich an seine Frau.

„Minerva, lass uns wieder hineingehen."  
„Du wolltest doch herkommen. Ich frage mich sowieso, was du an einem so abgelegenen Ort …"  
Albus ergriff ihren Arm und legte ihn um seinen. „Dann stürzen wir beide uns eben ins Leben. Der Tanz beginnt jede Minute."  
„Möchtest du wirklich mit mir …?" Ergriffen legte Minerva eine Hand aufs Herz.  
„Natürlich möchte ich, meine Gute."  
„Dann gehen wir." Sie schaute Hermine an. „Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen."  
„Ja, das konnten Sie. Vielen Dank und vor allem viel Spaß", wünschte sie dem Ehepaar.  
Albus schob seine Halbmondbrille gerade. „Genau dasselbe wollte ich Ihnen auch gerade wünschen, Hermine."

Severus, soviel stand für Hermine fest, hatte sich in Albus geirrt. Albus lauerte ihm nicht auf – im Gegenteil. Er ging Severus aus dem Weg. Das hatte sich Hermine beinahe schon gedacht.

„Weißes Fell, von reichen Frauen getragen", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, als sie allein an der Terrassentür stand und grübelte. Remus und Severus plauderten noch immer miteinander, schienen ihre Abwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Wichtig war nur, dass Severus jetzt nicht allein war. Ein Freund war bei ihm. Sie nahm sich vor, dem Schlossherrn eine wahrscheinlich außergewöhnliche Frage zu stellen, aber der Mann musste zunächst gefunden werden. Richard Van Tessel hielt sich immer in der Nähe von Molly auf und die war mit Sicherheit so kurz vor Beginn schon in dem Raum, in welchem getanzt werden würde.

Der Ballsaal.

Kaum hatte Hermine ihn betreten, wurden ihre Sinne beim Anblick der wunderschönen Raumarchitektur vollkommen benebelt. Die cremefarbenen Wände mit ihrer kunstvollen Ornamentik strahlen eine träumerische Wärme aus. Auf den spiralartigen Säulen an den Wänden saßen marmorne Engelskinder, die unbeweglich das Treiben der Menschen verfolgten. Wie von selbst wanderte Hermines Blick zur Decke, die sich ihr mit den ganzen Mustern und Verzierungen in aller Pracht offenbarte. Um nicht zu fallen, blieb Hermine lieber stehen. Ein glanzvoller Kronleuchter machte den Mittelpunkt der abgerundeten Zimmerdecke aus. Er war gestaltet wie ein Baum. Die symmetrisch geordnete Wurzeln und Äste hielten unzählige Kerzen, deren entzündetes Licht diesen Teil des Schlosses in einen Ort verwandelte, den man nur aus Märchen kannte. Genauso fühlte sich Hermine – wie in einem Märchen. Der Ballsaal war weiträumiger als die Große Halle in Hogwarts, die Decke viel höher. Hinten bei den drei hohen Fenstern mit ihren Rundbögen stand der gesuchte Herr. Hermine ging, sofern ihre wund gelaufenen Hacken es zuließen, so schnell wie möglich zu ihm.

„Mr. Van Tessel?" Der junge Mann, der in diesem Schloss aufgewachsen war und mit seinem adonischen Aussehen für die Rolle des Märchenprinzen perfekt schien, schenkte ihr sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen, meine Dame?" Van Tessel hatte soeben Lockhart von Platz 1 gestoßen, denn charmanter als er konnte Hermines Meinung nach niemand lächeln.  
„Ich frage mich, ob es hier eine Bibliothek gibt."  
Der Schlossherr war einen kurzen Augenblick still, bevor er die unerwartete Frage beantwortete: „Es gibt eine überwältigende Bibliothek hier, Werteste. Entschuldigen Sie, dass mich Ihre Frage im ersten Moment so erstaunt hat. Noch nie hat ein Besucher nach der Bibliothek gefragt."  
Eine Stimme im Hintergrund beteuerte: „Daran müssen Sie sich bei ihr gewöhnen. Das macht sie andauernd." Hermine drehte sich um und erblickte George, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, sein Grinsen im Zaum zu halten. Er wandte sich jedoch gleich wieder der Dame an seiner Seite zu. Hermines Gehirn registrierte noch kurz das fröhliche Gesicht von Gabrielle, bevor Van Tessel sie wieder ansprach.  
„Möchten Sie die Bibliothek jetzt gleich sehen?"  
„Oh ja, das würde ich außerordentlich gern."  
„Dann bitte ich Sie, einen klitzekleinen Moment zu warten. Ich möchte Mrs. Weasley noch etwas sagen, dann bin ich sofort bei Ihnen."

Während sie wartete, schaute sie abermals zu George hinüber. Es war tatsächlich Gabrielle, mit der er fantastisch auskam. Sie unterhielten sich prächtig. Die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht glühten. Der Ballsaal selbst war noch nicht gut besucht, bemerkte Hermine. Vereinzelt hielt sich hier ein Pärchen auf und … Hermine schaute nochmal genauer hin. George und Gabrielle hielten sich schüchtern an der Hand. Schnell schaute Hermine weg, damit man ihre offensichtliche Freude nicht sehen würde. Bei manchen Dingen musste man nicht nachhelfen. Fred würde das früh genug erfahren. Hermine wandte den Kopf zum Fenster und bemerkte das erste Mal den riesigen Rosengarten, den man von hier aus überblicken konnte. Die vielfarbigen Pflanzen standen in voller Blüte. Natürlich, dachte sie, es war Juni, die erste Blütezeit. Die gelben, weißen, pinken und selbstverständlich die großen, roten Blumen waren mindestens genauso schön anzusehen wie der Ballsaal, nur dass der Garten seine Pracht bei Tageslicht präsentierte, während der Ballsaal erst zum Abend hin seine Vollkommenheit offenbaren würde. Hermine schielte unauffällig zu George und Gabrielle hinüber, wurde dabei aber bemerkt. George zwinkerte Hermine zu, bevor er sich zu einem imaginären Twist gen Boden drehte, um zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich schon darauf freute, mit Gabrielle zusammen das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Ihre Sympathie hatten die beiden. Und auch ihren Neid. Hermine atmete tief durch und schauten nochmals hinaus in den wunderschönen Garten. Keine Menschenseele hatte sich dorthin verirrt. Die steinernen Bänke zwischen den roten Rosen waren verwaist, wurden höchstens von goldenen Vögeln besucht, die sich hier Zuhause fühlten. Hermines Herz wurde mit einem Male ganz schwer. Neid war besonders schwer zu ertragen, wenn man der Person, auf die man neidisch war, das Glück eigentlich gönnte.

„Mrs. …?"  
Hermine drehte sich um und verbesserte harsch. „Miss!" Van Tessel beugte unmerklich den Rücken nach hinten, um nichts von dem Gift abzubekommen, das sie versehentlich versprüht hatte. „Tut mir leid, das war nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur eben in Gedanken ..." Nichts könnte das erklären, was sie momentan fühlte, also beließ sie es bei ihren Worten.  
Van Tessel zeigte sich verständnisvoll. „Sie sollten sich schöne Gedanken machen, Miss …"  
„Oh, Miss Granger", vervollständigte sie schnell.  
„Miss Granger, dann darf ich Sie zur Bibliothek geleiten?" Wie Severus es vorhin getan hatte, hielt nun auch der Schlossherr ihr den Arm hin. Sie war froh, dass er ihr nicht böse war.

Es ging ein paar Stufen hinauf in den ersten Stock, dann in den zweiten. Abseits der Gästezimmer lag die Bibliothek. Die Zeit überbrückte Van Tessel mit einem Gespräch.

„Die Bibliothek ist eigentlich nicht für Gäste geöffnet. Es befinden sich einige äußerst zwielichtige Titel in der Sammlung meiner Vorfahren."  
Gelassen winkte Hermine ab. „Das stört mich nicht. Ich möchte eigentlich nur kurz in einem Buch aus dem Bereich der Tierkunde blättern."  
„Wenn es um Schnatzer geht, meine Gute, dann versichere ich Ihnen, dass Sie gerade mit einem lebendigen Fachbuch spazieren gehen", scherzte der Schlossherr. „Über Schnatzer weiß ich alles, was in Büchern steht – und noch viel mehr."  
„Ich möchte Sie ungern enttäuschen, Mr. Van Tessel, aber es geht um ein anderes Tier."  
„Ach ja?" Auf Schloss Schnatzer wurden zu 99 Prozent Fragen zu den goldenen Vögeln gestellt. „Und um welches Tier geht es?"  
„Das versuche ich gerade herauszubekommen." Sie ließ sich von Van Tessel in einen Seitengang führen.  
Seine nächste Frage stellte er nur zögerlich. „Wenn Sie gar nicht wissen, um welches Tier es sich handelt, warum wollen Sie dann …?"  
„Jemand hat mich herausgefordert. Ich soll ein Rätsel lösen und werde es auch schaffen!", beteuerte sie selbstbewusst.  
„Dann haben Sie ein paar Hinweise?" Weil sie nickte, hakte er nach. „Teilen Sie diese Hinweise mit mir?"  
„Wenn Sie mir helfen möchten, bin ich Ihnen jetzt schon dankbar." Sie rief sich Dracos, Narzissa und Minervas Erklärungen ins Gedächtnis. „Es hat meistens ein weißes Fell, das hängt aber von der Jahreszeit ab. Ihren Nachwuchs bekommen sie zwischen Mai und Juni. Offensichtlich war oder ist das Fell bei der Bekleidungsindustrie begehrt." Van Tessel hörte aufmerksam zu, obwohl er an einer Tür längst Halt gemacht hatte. „Das Tier ist außerdem monogam."  
„Ah", machte der Schlossherr, „so wie unsere Schwäne. Haben Sie die hübschen Tiere schon gesehen?"  
„Ja", erwiderte sie knapp. Mehr wollte sie dazu wirklich nicht sagen.  
„Noch mehr Hinweise?"  
„Die Tiere sind in unserer Gegend nicht heimisch. Sie sollen Überlebenskünstler sein und begleiten sogar gefährliche Tiere in der Hoffnung, etwas von deren Beute abzubekommen."  
„Mmmh", machte Van Tessel. „Das alles ist nur bedingt hilfreich. Ich hoffe, Sie werden fündig."

Van Tessel legte beide Hände auf die runden Knaufe der Flügeltür und öffnete sie. Der vertraute Duft von Leder und altem Papier wehte Hermine entgegen. Der Ballsaal hatte Hermine schon sehr beeindruckt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Van Tessel ihr gestattete aufzusuchen. Eine dreistöckige Bibliothek eröffnete sich ihr – mit Bücherregalen, neben denen Hagrid wie ein Zwerg wirken würde. Er bat sie höflich hinein. Zunächst musste Hermine die Hände auf das dünne, gusseiserne Geländer legen. Sie blickte vom zweiten Stock hinunter in die unendlichen Weiten des Wissens.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals", begann der Schlossherr, „wenn ich Sie erst nach oben geführt habe. Die Bibliothek ist von drei Etagen aus zu erreichen, aber ich wollte die anderen Türen nicht aufschließen, damit sich keiner der Gäste versehentlich hierher verirrt."  
„Das ist …" Sie war hin und weg.  
„Außerdem befinden sich hier im zweiten Stock die naturwissenschaftlichen Nachschlagewerke. Wie hätten also eh nach oben gemusst. Darf ich Sie führen?"  
„Wahnsinn!"  
Van Tessel lächelte. „Ich nehme das als Kompliment."  
„Wie bitte?" Zum Glück konnte sie sich schnell wieder fangen. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte. Ich bin jedesmal überwältigt, wenn ich so etwas", sie deutete mit beiden Armen in den riesigen Raum hinein, „sehen darf."  
Van Tessel ging an einer der Wendeltreppen vorbei zu einem Regal, deutete ihr dabei, ihm zu folgen. „Nun, dieser Raum kann nicht mit der Russischen Nationalbibliothek in Sankt Petersburg mithalten, aber ich würde behaupten, bei den Privatsammlungen könnte sie unter die ersten drei Plätze kommen."  
„Das glaube ich ungeprüft." Während sie ihm folgte, huschte ihr Blick über die vielen Buchtitel. Sie unterdrückte den starken Wunsch, sich einen Band zu schnappen und ihn zu lesen.  
„Hier", er deutete auf eine bestimmte Region, „da sollten Sie etwas finden. Wenn Sie mir gestatten, suche ich schnell mit."  
„Schnell? Sie sind ja zuversichtlich."  
Van Tessel lächelte freundlich. „Während Sie in Tierlexika nachschlagen, nehme ich mir eine andere Richtung vor. Ich bin mal eben", sein Zeigefinger deutete nach oben, „ein Stockwerk über Ihnen."

Van Tessel ging an ihr vorbei zurück zur Wendeltreppe, die nur ganz wenig quietschte, als der schlanke Mann das oberste Stockwerk erklomm. Er hatte eine ganz andere Idee. Zielsicher griff er nach einem Band, in dem man sich der Kürschnerei angenommen hatte. Er blätterte und blätterte: Marderhunde, Waschbären, Katzenfrette, Maulwürfe.

„Maulwürfe? Wie lange will man daran nähen?", murmelte er zu sich selbst und schlug die nächste Seite auf.

Dachse, Otter, Fischmarder. Van Tessel ging mit dem Buch hinunter zu Hermine, die an einem Tisch sitzend bereits in einem Lexikon über Tiere stöberte, welches ihren Ansprüchen genügte. Es war über 3000 Seiten dick.

„Miss Granger", er gesellte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, „schauen Sie doch mal beim Hermelin nach. Das Tier bekommt im Winter ein weißes Fell."  
„Was für ein Buch haben Sie da?"  
„Eines über die Arbeit von Kürschnern."  
„Fellverarbeitung? Da hätte ich auch drauf kommen können", schalt sie sich selbst. Minervas Hinweis, dass Frauen das Fell des Tieres um den Hals trugen, war sehr hilfreich gewesen. „Ich schaue nach, wie die Eigenschaften des Hermelins sind und Sie …"  
„Ich suche nach weiteren Tieren, die man wegen ihres weißen Fells gejagt hat."  
Hermine schlug bei dem Buchstaben H auf und fand sehr schnell einen Eintrag. „Hermeline sind im gesamten Norden ansässig, leider auch in Europa. Schade. Das passt nicht mit der Aussage, dass die Tiere hier nicht hergehören."  
„Dann schauen Sie mal beim Irbis, da ist allerdings nur die Unterseite weiß."  
Sie las und verneinte. „Der wechselt seine Fellfarbe nicht und scheidet damit leider aus."  
„Ich vermute, keiner der Hasenarten könnte man Monogamie als Eigenschaft zuschreiben?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich hatte früher Kaninchen und auch echte Hasen. Die halten überhaupt nichts von lebenslanger Treue."  
„Dann versuche Sie es beim Kuskus."  
Bewegungslos ließ sich Hermine das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen, bevor sie irritiert fragte: „Ist das nicht etwas zu essen?"  
Van Tessel lachte. „Da haben Sie recht, aber es sind auch kleine Säugetiere, von denen es welche mit weißem Fell gibt."  
Bei dem Eintrag wurde sie sofort enttäuscht. „Nein, das ist zu klein. Die fressen nicht einmal Fleisch."  
„Lassen Sie mal nicht den Kopf hängen. Das Problem werden wir schon noch lösen. Schauen Sie beim Vielfraß nach."  
Sofort kam Hermine der Aufforderung nach, blätterte und las: „Die Jungen sind schneeweiß. Sie werden zwischen April und Juli geboren. Die Tiere sind zwar nachtaktiv, halten jedoch während der Polarnächte und -tage …" Ihr Blick rutschte auf die Zeile darunter. „Oh, passt leider auch nicht. Sie sind dem Partner nicht ewig treu."  
Eines der Worte, das Hermine vorgelesen hatte, ließ Van Tessel aufhorchen. „Polarnächte? Wie sieht es denn bei dem Polarfuchs aus? Wie lebt der so?"

‚Mir schwant etwas', dachte sie. Und wenn Severus ihre Gedanken hören könnte, würde er wegen ihrer Wortwahl sehr wahrscheinlich lachen. Was sie las, deckte sich tatsächlich mit allen Hinweisen – wirklich mit allen.

„Der ist es! Haben Sie zur Überprüfung noch andere Tiere mit weißem Fell?" Van Tessel überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und nannte ihr noch einige Tiere, doch bei keinem gab es solche Übereinstimmungen wie beim Polarfuchs. „Wir haben ihn gefunden! Dann werde ich heute doch zum Tanz aufgefordert werden!", verkündete sie breit lächelnd.  
„Das hätten Sie auch ohne dieses Rätsel haben können, Miss Granger." Er legte sein Buch beiseite. Das ihre nahm er ihr aus der Hand und legte es auf seines. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sich einige junge Herren darum reißen werden, mit Ihnen …"  
„Was interessieren mich andere Herren?", machte sie ihm freudestrahlend klar.  
„Es geht wahrscheinlich viel zu weit, aber dürfte ich fragen, wer der Glückliche sein wird?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich …" Severus hätte bestimmt etwas dagegen.  
„Der Herr in nachtblau?"  
Würde sie sich herauswinden, wäre es nur noch auffälliger, also bestätigte sie: „Ja, der Herr in nachtblau." Von ihrem Platz stand sie wieder auf, doch eines wollte sie unbedingt wissen, weil Van Tessel für sie ein Fremder war. „Ist es so offensichtlich?"  
„Ich wollte Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahetreten."  
„Sind Sie nicht. Ich möchte nur eine ehrlich Antwort."  
„Nun, Sie sind sehr häufig in seiner Nähe. Ich dachte eigentlich, Sie wären verheiratet."  
Hermine riss die Augen auf. „So einen Eindruck haben Sie erhalten."  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie …"  
„Nein, es muss Ihnen wirklich nicht leid tun. Wissen Sie", verlegen spielte sie dem Stoff ihres Kleides, „ich habe nur keine Ahnung, wie andere uns sehen."  
Van Tessel stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete sie zur Tür, während er versuchte, eine Erklärung zu geben. „Wir haben hier jedes Jahr sehr viele Gäste, Miss Granger. Ich habe beobachten können, wie Menschen miteinander agieren. Bei manchen Paaren kann man sehen, wie sie zueinander stehen, ob sie wirklich Zuneigung empfinden oder mit der Ehe nur einer Tradition gefolgt sind. Blicke sagen eine ganze Menge." Innerlich bejahte Hermine, als sie sich George und Gabrielle ins Gedächtnis rief. Van Tessel öffnete die Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt, doch einen Eindruck gab er ihr noch mit auf den Weg. „Bei Ihnen sehe ich eine offene, junge Dame, die nichts von Versteckspielen hält." Van Tessel nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm, bevor er den Rückweg antrat. „Der Herr in nachtblau wirkt hingegen äußerst zurückhaltend, doch bei Ihnen … Wie soll ich das sagen? Als würde jemand ein Streichholz entzünden und …"

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, trafen sie auf Remus und Severus, die sich offensichtlich die Weiten des Schlosses ansehen wollten. Remus schaute überrascht drein, als er Hermine in Begleitung des gut aussehenden Schlossherrn sah. Über Severus' dunkler Gestalt konnte man Gewitterwolken ausmachen, so finster und bedrohlich war er anzusehen.

„Hermine", Remus' Stimme klang etwas zu heiter, „hier steckst du ja. Wir haben dich gesucht. George meinte …"  
Severus unterbrach ihn harsch, als er das Wort an Van Tessel richtete. „Da sind Sie ja!" Der kurze Satz hörte sich an wie eine Morddrohung. „Mrs. Weasley sucht Sie. Besser Sie gehen sofort zu ihr." Der Drohung folgte ein Befehl.  
Van Tessel wollte sich beugen. Seine gute Menschenkenntnis riet ihm, den Herrn in nachtblau nicht zu reizen. „Dann, Miss Granger", er nahm ihre Hand, „war es mir ein wahres Vergnügen", von irgendwoher knurrte es, „Ihnen weiterhelfen zu dürfen." Ein Kuss auf den Handrücken gehörte sich, auch wenn es Van Tessel eine Menge Mut kostete. Immerhin war ein Gast anwesend, der jeden Moment zum Raubtier werden könnte.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Van Tessel. Es war ein einmaliges Erlebnis."

Mit freundlicher Miene wagte der Schlossherr, einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden Herren zu werfen. Dem einen konnte er nicht lange in die Augen sehen. Den anderen erkannte er. Es war der mit dem Umhang, der so gut zur Augenfarbe passte.

„Ich werde dann mal Mrs. Weasley aufsuchen." Höflich nickte Van Tessel den beiden Herren zu und wollte gerade gehen, da schloss sich einer von ihnen ihm an.  
„Ich werde Sie begleiten." Remus sah seine Aufgabe erledigt, denn Severus war nun in guten Händen. Zudem schien sich Van Tessel sehr über das Angebot zu freuen, gemeinsam mit ihm zum Ballsaal zu gehen. Vielleicht war an Sirius' Beobachtung doch etwas dran, vermutete Remus. „Bis dann, ihr beide", verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und Severus. Zusammen mit dem Schlossherrn ließ er die zwei allein. Hermine würde schon klarkommen.

An Severus' Hosennaht ballten sich seine Fäuste. Er schaute sie nicht fragend an, sondern verurteilte sie mit seinem scharfen Blick. Wie die Situation auf ihn wirken musste, war ihr bewusst. Nur konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie Severus glauben konnte, sie würde mit Van Tessel anbändeln. Als sie an den Herrn dachte, der ihr bei der Recherche geholfen hatte, blickte sie an Severus vorbei und sah noch, wie Remus mit dem Schlossherrn den Gang hinunterlief. Van Tessel legte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter. Unerwartet stoppte Remus, machte mit beiden Händen eine beschwichtigende Geste. Remus schien dem Mann etwas zu erklären, machte dabei ein sehr ernstes Gesicht. Van Tessel schien einen Augenblick lang betrübt, doch Remus munterte ihn wieder auf, auch wenn er ihn in die Schranken gewiesen hatte.

„Hermine!", herrschte Severus sie an. Sofort blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. Ihm war schwerlich entgangen, wie sie Van Tessel hinterhergeschaut hatte.  
„Die Bibliothek hier ist umwerfend", schwärmte sie offen. Ihre Liebe galt den Büchern, nicht dem hübschen Burschen, der von Remus gerade eine freundliche Abfuhr erfahren hatte.  
„Was hast du mit diesem", er suchte nach einem Wort, das seine innere Erregung nicht so offensichtlich zeigen würde, „Fant getrieben?"  
Sie stutzte. „Fant? Für unreif halte ich ihn wirklich nicht. Und auch nicht für so altmodisch, dass du ihn mit so einem Wort bezeichnen musst." Den Herrn zu verteidigen stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn nun biss Severus auch noch die Zähne zusammen. Nach einem leisen Seufzer kam Hermine ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu, damit sie ihm in die schmalen Schlitze sehen konnte, hinter denen sich braune Augen verbargen. „Er hat mir nur geholfen, das ist alles. Wir waren nicht mal eine Viertelstunde in der Bibliothek." Sie lächelte. „Ich sage dir: Wenn wir heute aus einem anderen Grund hier wären, würden wir beide uns bestimmt dort einsperren."  
„Wenn ich dazu überhaupt in der Stimmung wäre."  
„Ah, die Stimmung." Verständnisvoll nickte sie. „Die ist gerade im Keller, nicht wahr? Vielleicht sollten wir zusammen runtergehen und nach ihr suchen."  
„Mir ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute."  
„Gut", sie hielt wieder etwas Abstand, „dann gehen wir eben zu den ernsten Dingen über." Sie war gespannt auf seine Reaktion und wollte ihn deswegen gut ihm Blickfeld haben. „Der Polarfuchs!"  
Mit einem Male öffneten sich seine Augen weit. „Wie hast du das herausbekommen?"  
„Das verrate ich nicht, ist mein Geheimnis! Aber ich habe eine Menge Hinweise bekommen und am Ende auch etwas Hilfe."  
„Von diesem …" Er schluckte, wahrscheinlich um eine beleidigende Bezeichnung loszuwerden, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Gleich darauf schluckte er nochmals, weil sie ihm wieder den Hals heraufgekrochen kam.  
„Von Mr. Van Tessel, ja. Er hat mich in die Bibliothek begleitet. Für Gäste ist sie eigentlich geschlossen."  
Jetzt war er es, der stutzig wurde. „Wie hast du ihn dann überreden können, dich hineinzulassen?"  
„Ach", sie hob und senkte die Schultern. „Wie man das als Frau halt so macht. Ein bisschen liebäugeln, ein wenig fummeln …"  
„Ich höre wohl nicht recht!" Seine lauten Worte hallten im Gang wider.  
Hermine musste lachen, trat dabei wieder an Severus heran und nahm sich heraus, ihn zu umarmen. „Das war ein Scherz, das müsstest du wissen. Ich würde niemals irgendjemandem schöne Augen machen und ihn auch noch befingern." Sie spürte durch ihre hochgesteckten Haare seine Lippen auf ihrem Kopf, doch die Umarmung erwiderte er nicht. Als ihre Wange an seiner Brust ruhte – wo nebenbei erwähnt ein Herz sehr heftig pochte –, flüsterte sie: „Nur bei dir würde ich es machen."  
„Merlin sei verdammt!", hörte sie ihn leise fluchen. Sie fühlte seine Hände an ihren Oberarmen. Langsam drückte er sie von sich weg, ließ sie aber nicht los. „Bitte ...!" Sie würde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen, aber seiner Bitte konnte sie nicht nachkommen, wenn sie nicht wusste, was er sich ersehnte. „Bitte", wiederholte er resignierend, „höre auf damit!"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Ich bin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Hermine."  
„Ich auch nicht, aber im Moment fühle ich mich so. Was genau meinst du?"  
Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, also redete er Tacheles. „Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich vor allen Anwesenden einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."  
„Dann haben wir beide enormes Glück, dass ich als Heilerin weiß, wie man eine Person wiederbeleben kann."  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns wehte über seine schmalen Lippen. „Es ist mir ernst, Hermine."  
„Ich habe mich doch aber zurückgehalten", versuchte sie ihm mit unschuldiger Miene weiszumachen. Natürlich war das eine Lüge. Ihr heutiges Verhalten ihm gegenüber war selbst für sie neu. Noch nie hatte sie so offen gebalzt.  
„Möglicherweise bin ich auch nur aus der Übung", gab er zu bedenken. „Oder aber es liegt an meinem momentanen Zustand, weswegen ich nicht so auf deine", sein Daumen strich über ihren Arm und fügte viel leiser hinzu, „Avancen eingehen kann wie ich möchte."  
„Na ja, wenigstens hast du sie als solche erkannt." Sie schenkte ihm ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln. „Ich bin nämlich nicht sonderlich gut darin, einen Mann auf mich aufmerksam zu machen."  
Von seinen streichenden Berührungen bekam sie eine Gänsehaut am Arm. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, als er flüsternd offenbarte: „Du musst dir nicht die Mühe machen, mich für dich zu gewinnen. Das ist längst geschehen."

Ihr flatterhaftes Herz ließ sich wie eines der goldenen Vögel auf einem Ast nieder und trällerte ein fröhliches Lied. So jedenfalls fühlten sich seine Worte in ihrem Innersten an. Noch einmal wollte sie sein Vögelchen hören, weshalb sie ihr Ohr an seine Brust legte. Diesmal fühlte sie seine Hände an ihrem Rücken. Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille im Gang, als sie in Severus hineinhörte und der Melodie seines Herzens lauschte. Faszinierend wiegte sie sich zum Klang der Streicher und Bläser, zu den Tönen des Klaviers und ...

„Wie man hören kann", begann Severus mit ausgeglichener Stimme, „hat der Tanz begonnen."  
„Mmmh", summte sie zustimmend. Es wäre merkwürdig gewesen, hätten all diese Instrumente in seinem Brustkorb Platz gefunden, aber der Gedanke war schön. Die Musik ertönte aus dem untersten Stockwerk und wanderte wie ein süßer Duft durch alle Gänge.  
„Möchtest du nicht hinuntergehen?"  
Nur widerwillig verließ sie den behaglichen Platz an seiner Brust, um zu ihm aufzusehen. „Wir können ja mal reinschauen. Der Ballsaal ist wunderschön." Sie würde ihn zu nichts zwingen. Die Aufgabe, die er ihr aufgegeben hatte, war gelöst. Der Polarfuchs war ihre Freikarte zum Tanz, doch es lag noch immer an Severus, ob er sie einlösen wollte.

Während Hermine und Severus langsam hinuntergingen – eilig hatte es keiner von beiden –, forderten im Ballsaal einige Herren bereits die Damen zum Tanz auf. Der Erste von ihnen war George gewesen. Gabrielle und ihn störte es nicht, dass sie die Fläche anfangs ganz für sich allein hatten. Sehr bald schlossen sich andere Pärchen an. Molly bekam beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil es doch das Brautpaar sein sollte, das den Tanz eröffnet. Weder Ginny noch Harry waren zu sehen. Der Dirigent des kleinen Orchesters hatte fälschlicherweise George und Gabrielle für die Glücklichen gehalten und mit seiner Arbeit begonnen.

„Molly, beruhige dich." Arthur tätschelte ihre zittrige Hand. „Solche Dinge passieren. Das ist kein Beinbruch."  
Sie war den Tränen nahe. „Ich habe so lange daran gearbeitet, damit alles einwandfrei abläuft."  
„Und du hast wundervolle Arbeit geleistet. Sieh doch!" Er deutete auf die Tanzfläche, auf der nicht nur George und Gabrielle sich im Kreise drehte, sondern auch Draco und Susan, Albus und Minerva. „Alle haben ihren Spaß."  
„Wo ist mein Schwiegersohn?", fragte sie verbissen.  
„Ginny und er werden schon noch auftauchen." Liebevoll nahm Arthur ihre Hand und küsste sie, bevor er höflich fragte. „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?"  
Die vielen Fältchen in ihrem Gesicht waren mit einem Male wie weggeblasen. Verliebt schaute sie ihren Mann an, gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf. „Ach, was soll's? Die anderen tanzen ja auch."  
„Genau das meine ich, meine Liebe."

Die Melodie klang bis ins Spielzimmer, wo Neville die Ohren spitzte.

„Seid mal still", bat er. Seine Freunde ließen den Queue in der Hand sinken. Jetzt hörten auch sie es.  
Freds Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Ist das etwa Musik?"  
„Ach du meine Güte!" Ron wurde ganz bleich. „Harry, du müsstest längst unten sein und tanzen."  
„Die hätten gar nicht ohne ihn anfangen dürfen", warf Angelina ein.  
Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Harry übers Gesicht. „Mist!"

In Windeseile rannte eine Horde junger Leute die Treppe hinunter. Kurz vor dem Ballsaal trafen sie auf Hermine und Severus. Letzterer setzte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Müsstest du nicht dort drinnen sein", Severus zeigte auf die Tür zum Ballsaal, „und den ersten Tanz führen?"  
„Reib es mir noch unter die Nase", quengelte Harry. „Da ist irgendwas schiefgelaufen."  
„Das kann man wohl laut sagen. Der erste Tanz gehört dem Brautpaar", bestätigte Severus.  
Aufgebracht schaute sich Harry um. „Wo ist Ginny?"

Von ganzem Herzen hoffte er, dass sie nicht böse auf ihn war. Seine Befürchtung verpuffte auf der Stelle, als sich eine Tür öffnete. Von dem Walzer angelockt kam Ginny von draußen herein, begleitet von Gregory Goyle. Sie blickte zur Tür, hinter der die Musik gespielt wurde, schaute dann fragend zu Harry hinüber. Sie war genauso irritiert wie er. Severus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen Überblick verschafft. Er spähte durch die Tür in den Saal. Die Tanzfläche war gut gefüllt.

„Wie es aussieht", sagte er zu Harry, „amüsiert man sich auch ohne das Brautpaar prächtig."  
„Klasse!" Seine Schwiegermutter würde ihn umbringen. „Andererseits", Harry nahm Ginny an die Hand, „bin ich ganz froh, dass nicht jeder dabei zusieht, wie ich dir auf die Füße trete." Ginny lachte. Für sie und ihn war dieses Malheur nur halb so wild, für Molly war es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron. Er trug Mitschuld an der Misere, wo er doch für Harry und dessen Zeitplan verantwortlich war.  
„Mir fallen zwei Möglichkeiten ein", verkündete Severus, der wie üblich einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Hoffnungsvoll richteten alle ihre Blicke auf ihn und hörten genau zu. „Möglichkeit eins: Bis auf das Brautpaar verteilen sich alle anderen unaufmerksam im Saal. Dafür schlage ich den Eingang über die Terrassentüren vor. Wenn das Brautpaar eintritt, werden Sie mit einem Applaus beginnen. Alle anderen Gäste werden automatisch einstimmen und höchstwahrscheinlich die Tanzfläche freiwillig räumen."  
„Und wie sieht der zweite Plan aus?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Die hier anwesenden Paare stellen sich hinter dem Brautpaar auf. Hermine und ich werden die Flügeltür öffnen, so dass Sie geschlossen die Tanzfläche betreten können. Das wird ebenfalls Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und zudem würde es aussehen, als wäre es so geplant."  
„Ich bin für Plan A", verkündete Ron.  
Harry war anderer Meinung. „Nichts da! Ihr habt mich mit Billardspielen abgelenkt, also könnt ihr uns auch auf die Tanzfläche begleiten und mir Rückendeckung geben, falls Molly mich erwürgen möchte."  
Fred schnaufte vor Lachen. „Okay, Harry. Wir folgen euch." Er nahm Veritys Arm und legte sie um seinen rechten. „Führen wir die Damen rechts oder links?"  
„Ich denke …" Harry stutzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Gibt es da eine Regelung?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er zu Hermine hinüber, die bereits an der Tür stand, um sie zu öffnen.  
„Das ist völlig egal, Harry. Es geht beides, aber ihr solltet euch einigen."  
Weil Ginny eh zu seiner Linken stand, nahm er ihren Arm. „Gut", er blickte hinter sich, „die Damen nach links, bitte." Fred und Verity wechselten den Platz. Dahinter standen Luna und Neville und ganz am Schluss Dean und Seamus. „Was soll denn das werden?", fragte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
Seamus hob und senkte die Schultern. „Wir haben doch keine Partnerin, also dachten wir …" Die Meute lachte über den kleinen Scherz.  
„Sie beide", warf Severus ein, „übernehmen einen Teil aus dem ersten Plan. Sie gehen über die Terrasse in den Saal und beginnen zu klatschen, wenn das Brautpaar eintritt."  
„Okay, dann bis gleich." Dean und Seamus nahmen die Tür, durch die Ginny und Gregory vorhin eingetreten waren. Gregory folgte ihnen, denn auch er war ohne Begleitung hier.

Nachdem sie eine Minute gewartet hatten, damit sie sicher sein konnten, dass die drei sich bereits im Ballsaal verteilt hatten, legten Hermine und Severus je eine Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Bereit?", fragte Severus an Harry gewandt.  
Er schaute zu seiner Linken. „Bereit, von mir auf die Füße getreten zu werden?" Ginny lächelte und nickte dabei heftig. Noch einmal atmete Harry tief ein und aus. „Dann kann es losgehen."

Severus und Hermine öffneten die Tür. Die Musik war mit einem Male viel lauter. Viele Paare drehten sich im Takt auf der Tanzfläche. Einige standen rundherum und sahen zu. Niemand bemerkte Harry und Ginny, bis jemand zu klatschen anfing. Harry konnte Seamus sehen, wie der laut und kraftvoll die Hände zusammenschlug. Wie erwartet löste das eine Kettenreaktion aus. Die Leute, die um die Tanzfläche herumstanden, begannen ebenfalls zu klatschen. Davon abgelenkt hielten die tanzenden Paare inne und stimmten beim Applaus ein, während sie sich langsam an den Rand zurückzogen. Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen. Harry und Ginny, gefolgt von ihren Freunden, hatten keine Probleme, zur Tanzfläche zu gelangen, denn die Gäste formten eine Schneise.

In der Mitte des Ballsaals, direkt unter dem zauberhaften Kronleuchter, positionierten sich Harry und Ginny. In seinem Kopf hallte die Stimme von Minerva wider: ‚Die Hand an die Hüfte.' Der imaginären Stimme der Tanzlehrerin folgte er. Im Gegenzug legte Ginny ihre Hand in seine, mit der anderen hielt sie ihr Kleid. Harry blickte zum Dirigenten hinüber, der genauso bleich war wie Ron. Seine Verwechslung bezüglich des Brautpaares schien ihm eben erst aufgefallen zu sein, doch Harry lächelte ihn nur an, zwinkerte und nickte. Der weißbärtige Dirigent nickte erleichtert zurück und spielte mit. Um Harry und Ginny herum standen ihre Freunde. Auch George und Gabrielle hatten sich heimlich eingereiht und warteten auf die Musik. Dreimal klopfte der Dirigent mit seinem Taktstock auf das Pult, womit er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Orchesters erlangte. Eins, zwei, drei. Der Walzer begann. Harry war überglücklich, seinen Einsatz nicht verpasst zu haben. Neville gab sich redlich Mühe, nicht so gut zu tanzen wie sonst, damit er Harry und Ginny nicht die Show stahl.

Arthur umarmte seine Frau von hinten und blickte über ihre Schulter auf die sich drehenden Paare, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ein wunderschöner Anblick, meinst du nicht?"  
Verzückt betrachtete Molly ihre Tochter, die von Harry – zumindest in ihren Augen – perfekt geführt wurde. Wer achtete schon auf die Füße? „Traumhaft", hauchte sie zurück. Ein paar Takte später gesellten sich auch wieder andere Gäste zum Brautpaar.

In der Nähe der Tür standen Severus und Hermine. Beide beobachteten das frohe Treiben. Es lief wie geplant, bemerkte Severus mit Wohlwollen. Für Außenstehende hatte der Auftritt des Brautpaares wie einstudiert gewirkt. Neben ihm wippte Hermine im Takt mit, während ihre glänzenden Augen auf die vielen Paare gerichtet waren. Besonders schön anzusehen, das gestand sich Severus ein, waren die Kleider der Damen, die sich schwungvoll drehten.

Nach drei Tänzen war Harry außer Atem und forderte eine Pause. Seine rotwangige Frau stimmte ihm zu. Nicht nur wegen des Monats war es so warm, sondern auch wegen der vielen Menschen im Raum und wegen der Kleidung. Normalerweise würden Harry und Ginny bei diesen Temperaturen im kurzärmeligen T-Shirt herumlaufen. Beide fassten den Entschluss, sich bei Molly zu bedanken, doch die wurde gerade von Arthur auf dem marmornen Boden herumgewirbelt, hatte dabei sichtlich eine Menge Spaß.

„Ich glaube, sie ist uns nicht böse", vermutete Harry laut.  
Sie schaute zu ihren Eltern, die sie so ausgelassen selten hatte tanzen sehen. „Nein, das ist sie absolut nicht."

Neville und Luna verließen die Tanzfläche nicht so schnell. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Augusta und Schwester Kathleen die Rollstühle seiner Eltern in den Ballsaal schoben. Die beiden Patienten hatten Musik schon immer geliebt und sollten, wenn sie auch nicht tanzen konnten, wenigstens zuhören können.

An einer Tür, die zum Speisesaal führte, bemerkte Harry seine Tante. Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. Der viele Sherry wollte sie zu Boden ziehen. Wangen und Nasenspitze waren rot. Ihr Blick war leicht getrübt, wurde aber beim Anblick der tanzenden Paare wieder lebendig. Slughorn gesellte sich zu Petunia und hielt einen Smalltalk, reichte ihr sogar den Arm, damit sie nicht zu sehr schwankte. Harrys Stirn runzelte sich. Wollte seine Tante etwa ... Offensichtlich ja, denn Slughorn führte die angeheiterte Tante zur Tanzfläche. Arabella Figg hatte bereits einen Tanzpartner gefunden: Dädalus Diggel. Der Zauberer war so bunt gekleidet wie ein Pfau. Auch andere Mitglieder des Phönixordens ließen sich den Spaß nicht entgehen. Harry erkannte Elphias Doge. Der betagte Herr blühte geradezu auf der Tanzfläche auf, auf der er Hestia Jones vorbildlich führte. Nicht zu übersehen waren Hagrid und Olympe, die sehr vorsichtig tanzten und auch nur am Rand, denn sollten sie versehentlich jemandem auf die Füße treten, müssten man wahrscheinlich zu Skele-Wachs greifen. Harry schaute über seine Schulter. Hermine und Severus tanzten nicht miteinander, aber sie unterhielten sich prächtig, was er an dem strahlenden Gesicht seiner besten Freundin ausmachen konnte. War das ein Lächeln auf Severus' Lippen? Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich geirrt.

Vorhin waren bereits ein paar Gäste gegangen, aber der sogenannte feste Kern war geblieben. Die guten Bekannten, allen voran seine engsten Freunde würden so lange bleiben, bis man sie hinauswerfen würde. Genau damit hatte Harry gerechnet. Nicht alle sollten von seiner geplanten Überraschung profitieren. Als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, bemerkte er, wie Wobbel ihn von der anderen Ecke des weiten Raumes fragend anschaute. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er ‚Noch nicht!' sagen. Wobbel nickte, bevor er Shibby zum Tanz aufforderte. Gleich hinter dem Elf stand Narzissa, die mit betrübter Miene dabei zusah, wie wenigstens Susan und Draco tanzten. Von Lucius weit und breit keine Spur. Bei ihm war Harry sich uneins. Verdient hätte Lucius das ganz persönliche Dankeschön nicht, aber er wollte Draco den Gefallen erweisen. Die Party fing jetzt erst richtig an, dachte Harry. Es wurde getanzt, in anderen Räumen konnte man spielen und die Kinder der Gäste waren bei den Betreuern in guten Händen.

Der Abend brach langsam herein. Die Blumen im Garten schlossen ihre Blüten, doch der cremefarbene Ballsaal mit den wachenden Engeln entfaltete bei Kerzenlicht sein märchenhaftes Aussehen noch viel mehr. Harry sah, wie Petunia auf ihn zukam, beziehungsweise wurde sie von Slughorn auf den Beinen gehalten, denn allein konnte sie nur noch schwerlich gehen.

„Harry", nuschelte sie mit hörbaren fünf „r".  
„Tante Petunia." Er stand auf und näherte sich ihr. „Möchtest du schon gehen?" Dass sie es überhaupt so lange ausgehalten hatte, war ein Wunder. Es musste am Sherry liegen, der die ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit der Zeitausdehnung besaß.  
„Es gibt noch so viel zu sagen." Sie stieß versehentlich auf und hielt sich peinlich berührt eine Hand vor den Mund. „Das tut mir außerordentlich …" Slughorn grinste verstohlen.  
„Ach, schon gut", winkte Harry gelassen ab. Er war viel zu amüsiert über den Auftritt seiner Tante. Noch nie hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart über den Durst getrunken.  
„Ich wünsche dir alles", ihre Zunge machte bei dem Buchstaben „l" eine Grätsche, „Gute." Sie hickste, grinste dann beschämt. Ihr Blick war fahrig.  
„Ich glaube, Ihre Tante möchte sich für die Einladung bedanken und sich nun verabschieden", halft Slughorn ihr auf die Sprünge.  
„Genau!" Sie hob einen Zeigefinger, der mehr krumm war als grade. „Außerdem wollte isch…" Petunia hielt inne, dachte angestrengt nach, doch die Zellen, mit denen sie denken wollte, schienen vom Alkohol vernichtet.  
Wieder griff Slughorn ihr unter die Arme und nicht nur sinnbildlich. „Und Ihre Tante teilte mir vorhin mit, dass Sie sich jederzeit bei ihr melden können."  
„Außer …"  
An den Einwand schien sich Slughorn wieder zu erinnern und er fügte hinzu: „Außer mit der Eulenpost und keinesfalls persönlich, wenn Gatte und Sohn", Slughorn schaute fragend zu Petunia, die seine Worte mit einem Nicken absegnete, „im Haus sind."  
„Ah", machte Harry. Vernon und Dudley waren in Petunias Augen die größten Störfaktoren. Vielleicht könnte sie sich später nicht einmal mehr an ihre überaus mutige und großzügige Erlaubnis, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, erinnern. Im Moment konnte er nicht einmal sagen, ob er Lust darauf hatte, sich noch einmal mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Trotzdem machte ihn allein das Angebot glücklich. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr als Missgeburt, wenn sie ihn anschaute. Allerdings schielte sie im Moment auch ein wenig.  
„Danke, Tante Petunia."  
„Ich werde besser …"  
„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Mrs. Dursley", warf Slughorn ein, „dass ich Sie direkt nachhause bringen werde. In Ihrem Zustand sollten Sie nicht mit einem Portschlüssel reisen." Weil Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer fragend anschaute, erklärte der: „Ich bringe Sie per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation nachhause. Das habe ich im Laufe der Jahre so perfektioniert, dass sie es nicht einmal spüren wird."  
„Na dann", sagte Harry erleichtert, „gute Heimkehr." Petunia lächelte schief, fühlte sich aber offensichtlich wohl und sicher.

Von Mr. und Mrs. Granger hatte Harry erfahren, dass sich Petunia, die mindestens eine Dreiviertelflasche von dem 16%igen Sherry allein verköstigt hatte, die ganze Zeit über lange und ausgiebig mit Slughorn über Lily unterhalten hatte. Möglicherweise hatte das Petunia immer gefehlt. Jemand, mit dem sie über ihre eigene Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt reden konnte. Nicht unbedingt Harry, sondern jemand Neutrales, der nicht genau darüber im Bilde war, dass ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Neffen nicht als gut bezeichnet werden konnte.

Severus und Hermine standen bei den großen Rundbogenfenstern sprachen über alles Mögliche: über die Gäste, über die manchmal sehr ausgefallenen Tanzpaare wie Trelawney und Kingsley – wie es dazu gekommen war, wollte Hermine den Auror später noch fragen – und über Petunia, die sichtlich beschwipst von Horace nach draußen geleitet wurde.

„Sie scheint sich doch noch gut amüsiert zu haben", bemerkte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„An Harrys Stelle hätte ich sie achtkantig hinausgeworfen."  
„Aber es lief doch ganz gut zwischen den beiden", hielt Hermine dagegen.  
Severus wollte nicht mit ihr streiten und wechselte das Thema. „Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken besorgen?"  
„Ja, ein Wasser." Wegen ihrer Bitte zog er skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Mir ist warm! Wenn ich jetzt Alkohol trinke, dann …"  
„Wirst du lustig."  
„Das hättest du gern, oder? Nein, nur ein Wasser bitte. Ich habe wirklich Durst."  
„Kommt sofort."

Sie sah Severus hinterher, der in den Nebenraum ging. Etwas später wollte sie noch mit Harry und Ginny anstoßen, aber zu viel Alkohol durfte sie sich nicht gestatten. Nach der Feier müsste sie noch den letzten Trank für Severus brauen und dafür war ein ungetrübtes Gedächtnis vonnöten. Der letzte Trank. Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Wenn Severus morgen aufwachen würde, wäre er geheilt. Laut ihrer Berechnung müsste er dann die Kopie der Seele seiner Animagusform in eine eigene umgewandelt haben, die mit dem originalen Seelenkern verschmolzen war. Während der Hochzeit wollte sie darüber kein Wort verlieren, aber gleich Zuhause musste sie ihm klarmachen, dass selbst die heutige Feier sie nicht davon abhalten würde, diese wichtige Sache zu Ende zu bringen.

Wo blieb er überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich war die Cocktailbar gut besucht. Oder aber er bekam dort kein Wasser für sie, weshalb er die Kellner bemühen musste. Neugierig ging Hermine hinüber zur Tür, die in den Speisesaal führte und erstarrte sofort zur Salzsäule, als sie Severus bemerkte, denn der war nicht allein. Albus war bei ihm.

Im Speisesaal war Severus überrascht worden. Kaum hatte er das Wasser bestellt und ein Glas Wein, da fand er sich plötzlich neben Albus wieder. Der Direktor schien genauso überrascht, suchte aber nicht das Weite, sondern begann eine kleine Unterhaltung.

„Gefällt dir die Feier?", fragte Albus zurückhaltend, während er an der gut besuchten Bar selbst auf Getränke wartete.

Severus' Herz pochte hinauf bis in die Kehle. Albus zu sehen bedeutete für ihn nicht nur, einem alten Freund gegenüberzustehen, der durchweg positive Gefühle aufkommen ließ. All das schlechte, was Severus mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, kam wie eine Welle des Übels über ihn. Der geplante Mord auf dem Astronomieturm, das gefährliche Leben als Doppelagent – der Ewige See. Schmerzen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, mein Freund?", fragte Albus besorgt. Die Sorge war echt. „Severus, du wankst ja."

Im Nu hatte Albus ihn am Arm gepackt und ins Freie begleitet. Hermine, die das mit ansehen musste, hätte am liebsten laut geschrien. Was sollte sie nur tun? Hinterherlaufen und dem Zufall die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, dass sie gerade hier auf der Terrasse Severus gefunden hatte? Remus! Sie könnte Remus schicken, aber Remus war ein schlechter Lügner. Albus würde ihm den Zufall genauso wenig abkaufen wie ihr. Sie hatte Severus versprochen, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Zögerlich ging sie in den Speisesaal. Nur ganz langsam näherte sie sich der Terrassentür. Genügend Zeit für Albus, Severus ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben.

Auf der Terrasse waren die beiden Herren allein. „Die frische Luft wird dir hoffentlich gut tun." Severus sagte kein Wort, hörte nicht einmal Albus' Stimme. In Gedanken empfand er den bohrenden Schmerz, den das Zerreißen der Seele ausgelöst hatte. Albus legte eine Hand auf Severus's Oberarm, doch damit befreite er ihn nicht aus dem Albtraum, von dem er heimgesucht wurde. Severus' Gesicht verzog sich. Er krümmte sich, hielt eine Hand an die Brust. „Bei Merlin, Severus. Bleib bei mir." Severus stöhnte, als würde er einen Schrei unterdrücken. Davon alarmiert sagte Albus mit väterlicher Stimme: „Ich sagte einmal, was du suchst, würdest du nicht in der Vergangenheit finden. Ich bitte dich, lebe im Jetzt. Severus!" Für Albus war das, was sein Freund durchlebte, ebenso fremdartig wie für Severus. Selten konnte den Direktor etwas erschrecken, aber jetzt war er voller Furcht. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er vereiteln, was Hermine bisher richtigstellen konnte. Besorgt legte Albus eine Hand auf die von Severus, die noch immer auf seinem Herzen lag. „Du kennst das irische Sprichwort, Severus: ‚Selbst die absolute Dunkelheit kann keine Kerze am Scheinen hindern.' Es gibt Licht in deinem Leben. Darauf musst du achten, daran musst du denken."

Wie in weiter Ferne hörte Severus die Weisheit, die schon unzählige Kalenderblätter geziert hatte. Trotzdem war er gefangen in seinem eigenen Bewusstsein, das ihn dazu zwang, längst Erlebtes wieder und wieder am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Der Strudel seiner Erfahrungen zog ihn immer weiter in verderbliche Tiefen, die von Trauer und Schmerz regiert wurden. Wie viel konnte er ertragen?

„Severus?" Diesmal war es keine Männerstimme, sondern die einer Frau. Schwer atmend blickte Severus auf und erspähte im tosenden Meer der unerträglichen Vergangenheit seinen rettenden Wellenbrecher.  
„Hermine." Den Namen sprach er aus wie ein Hilfeersuch, wie ein Flehen.  
Sofort war sie bei ihm, legte eine Hand um seine Taille. „Ich bin hier." Er spürte es mehr, als dass er es hörte. Die Last auf seinem Herzen verflüchtigte sich, sein Kopf wurde klarer. Als sich Severus umschaute, war Albus verschwunden. „Ich hätte dich nicht alleinlassen sollen."  
Ihre Stimme hatte ihn zurück geholt. Er lag nicht mit gebeugtem Rücken über seinem Labortisch und musste dabei zusehen, wie sich die Seele aus dem Leib löste. Er war hier auf Schloss Schnatzer und feierte Harrys Hochzeit. „Es geht schon wieder."  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich begleiten sollen."  
„Nein, es ist gut." Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er atmete tief durch. „Es geht mir gut." Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, sah er, was seine Reaktion auf Albus in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig feucht. Zittrige Fingerspitzen lagen auf ihren bebenden Lippen. Sie gab sich die Schuld. Sehr wahrscheinlich befürchtete sie auch, dass sein Treffen mit Albus seinen Gesamtzustand verschlimmert hätte. „Wirklich", beteuerte er mit normaler Stimme, „es geht mir gut." Wie in Zeitlupe formte sich ein Lächeln, doch ihre Lippen zitterten noch immer. „Lass uns spazieren gehen", schlug er vor.

Gegen eine kurze Verschnaufpause hatte auch Hermine nichts einzuwenden. Der Schrecken war ihr in die Glieder gefahren, als sie Severus mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und leicht vornüber gebeugt bei Albus stehen sah. Kaum war sie bei ihm, hatte Albus ihr mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zugenickt, bevor er sich zurückzog.

Von Severus ließ sie sich auf der Terrasse entlangführen, bis sie zu ein paar Stufen kamen. Hermine erinnerte sich an den Garten, den sie von den Fenstern des Ballsaals aus gesehen hatte. Unbewusst schlug sie diesen Weg ein. Severus sagte kein Wort, aber er hatte ihre Hand genommen, um ihr oder sich selbst Halt zu geben. Der Garten war nur versteckt zu erreichen. Im ersten Moment schien man die hohen Hecken nicht passieren zu können. Womöglich hatte sich deshalb niemand hier aufgehalten. Es fand sich jedoch ein kleiner Weg, der hineinführte. Der Duft von Rosen war überwältigend. Trotzdem es immer dunkler wurde, war der Garten dank der hohen Fenster des Ballsaals erhellt. So fiel ein wenig von dem Zauber, der drinnen stattfand, zu den beiden hinaus in den Garten.

„Da ist eine Bank." Sie zeigte auf die steinerne Bank, auf der sie beide Platz nahmen. Severus kämpfte noch immer mit den Nachwehen seines Erlebnisses. Um was es sich handelte, wusste Hermine nicht. Albus Anwesenheit könnte hundert verschiedene Emotionen in Severus aufgewühlt haben. Weil er schwieg, vermutete sie eine der schwer zu verdauenden Erinnerungen. Hermine blickte auf, als einer der Kellner alle drei Fenster öffnete. Offenbar war jedem Gast etwas warm geworden. Das Gute war, dass Hermine auf diese Weise auch nicht auf die Musik verzichten musste, oder auf das Lachen, das von drinnen zu hören war. „Wir sollten gehen", legte sie ihm nahe, doch diesmal war es ihr alleiniger Wunsch. Sie wollte nicht, dass etwas Ähnliches heute nochmal passierte.  
„Ich möchte noch nicht gehen", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. „Ein wenig frische Luft wird mir guttun." Er drückte ihre Hand. Als Antwort drückte sie zurück. „Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wie du auf den Polarfuchs gekommen bist."  
Sie lächelte und gab sich reichlich Mühe, ihre Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. „Minerva hat mir einen entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Sie sagte, das Tier würden manche Damen um den Hals tragen. Allerdings war es Mr. Van Tessel, der auf die Idee kam, ein Buch über die Pelzverarbeitung zu Rate zu ziehen. Er hat mir Tiere mit weißem Fell genannt und ich habe im Lexikon die ganzen Eigenschaften nachgeschlagen. Das ging recht fix."  
„Dann gehört der halbe Tanz wohl Mr. Van Tessel."  
Hermine grunzte ganz unerwartet vor Lachen, was Severus wiederum zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Glaub mir, er würde sich darüber mehr freuen als wenn ich ihm einen Tanz anbieten würde."  
„Tatsächlich?" Sie nickte. „Nun, dann nehme ich mein Angebot lieber zurück."

Severus erhob sich von der Bank und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn in Richtung Fenster. Man konnte von hier unten nur die Decke sehen, keine Menschen. Als er sich umblickte, bemerkte er das erste Mal den prächtigen Garten. Die Blüten der Rosen hatten sich längst geschlossen, aber dennoch waren sie schön anzusehen. Hermine hatte sich zu ihm gesellt, schaute sich ebenfalls die Blumen an.

„Da steckt eine ganze Menge Mühe hinter", lobte sie. „Rosen sind nicht besonders leicht zu züchten."  
Severus nickte und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Finger eine der geschlossenen Blüten berührte. Ohne zu überlegen nahm er ihre Hand. „Hermine, möchtest du tanzen?"  
Von ihrem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hätte er gern ein Bild gemacht. Die kurze Frage hatte sie glücklich gemacht, aber sie schien ihm nicht zu trauen. „Möchtest du wirklich?"  
„Ich würde sonst nicht fragen", brachte er es auf den Punkt.  
„Ja, ich möchte!" Sie hüpfte zweimal fröhlich auf und ab wie ein Gummiball, bevor sie zum Ballsaal zurückrennen wollte, doch seine Hand stoppte sie. Irritiert schaute sie ihm in die Augen.  
„Hier", versuchte er kurz und knapp zu erklären, während seine andere Hand flüchtig auf den Boden zeigte, auf dem sie standen.  
„Hier?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.  
„Das ist eine einmalige Chance, Hermine", versuchte er es ihr schmackhaft zu machen.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die offenen Fenster. Hier im Garten hatten sie romantisches Licht und die Musik war laut genug. Das Schönste aber war, dass sie jede Menge Platz hatten. Hermines Lächeln wuchs, als sie ihn anschaute. „Ja, gern." Sie war damit zufrieden, denn sie hatten alles, was sie benötigten. Sie hatte Severus.  
„Ich muss dich vorwarnen", begann er unsicher, „ich bin auch in dieser Hinsicht etwas aus der Übung."  
Sie lachte. „Darüber sprechen wir, nachdem ich dir ein paar Male auf den Fuß getreten bin."  
„Dann darf ich bitten?"

Galant verbeugte er sich, wie er es in der Schule gelernt haben musste, bevor er ihr die Hand entgegenhielt. Sie machte einen Knicks und legte danach ihre Hand in seine. Die andere legte sie auf seine Schulter, aber weil er so groß war, musste sie sich strecken.

„Nimm mit der linken Hand dein Kleid. Das haben viele der Damen drinnen gemacht."  
Seinem Ratschlag kam sie nach. „Dann musst du aber gut führen. Ich habe jetzt weniger Halt."  
„Ich halte dich schon fest", beteuerte er und legte seine Hand an ihre Hüfte. Im Ballsaal begann gerade eine neuer Walzer. „Auf drei", warnte er vor, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Gleich beim ersten Versuch strauchelte Hermine, aber er ließ sie nicht los, musste jedoch grinsen. Bei der nächsten Drehung trat er ihr versehentlich auf das Kleid. „Entschuldigung."  
„Macht nichts."

Die ungeübten Füße fanden bald einen Rhythmus, mit dem es sich gut tanzen ließ. Hermine schaute nicht mehr zu Boden, sondern in sein Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel waren die ganze Zeit über nach oben gezogen. Es machte ihm tatsächlich Freude, auch wenn der Tanz alles andere als perfekt war. Wenn sie ihm auf den Fuß trat, hob sich eine seiner Augenbrauen und das Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie tanzten nicht schlechter als Harry und Ginny, aber auch nicht besser als Neville und Luna. Beide waren genauso ungeübt wie die Hälfte aller Gäste. Es kam gar nicht darauf an, wie gut man tanzte, sondern dass man es überhaupt in Angriff nahm.

„Oh", machte Hermine erschrocken, „war das dein Fuß?"  
„Nein."  
Verwundert schaute sie nach unten. „Auweia! Ich habe eben ein paar Rosen zertrampelt."  
Er schnaufte belustigt. „Wir belegen sie nachher mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, dann fällt es niemandem auf."

Der Walzer war schon lange vorbei, da standen Severus und Hermine noch immer in Tanzposition im Garten, schauten sich in die Augen und warteten auf ein weiteres Stück. Man hörte jedoch keine Musik, sondern ein Jubeln und Klatschen aus den geöffneten Fenstern. In dem Moment, als Hermine ihren Kopf drehte und zum Ballsaal hinaufschaute, flog ihr etwas entgegen. Sie streckte die Arme aus Angst, von dem Gegenstand verletzt zu werden. Das Objekt kam schnell auf sie zu. Hermine fing es, stolperte rücklings und riss Severus mit auf den Boden, was ihm ein Geräusch entlockte, das man am ehesten mit „Uff" bezeichnen könnte.

„Huch", machte sie erstaunt, als sie sich auf Severus wiederfand. „Danke für die weiche Landung."  
„Gern geschehen. Würdest du jetzt die Güte haben, wieder aufzustehen?"  
„Aber sicher." Hermine rollte sich von ihm herunter. Er war schneller wieder auf den Beinen als sie, weshalb er ihr aufhalf. Am Boden sah sie den Gegenstand, den sie gefangen hatte. Es war der Brautstrauß. Sie griff ihn sich, bevor sie sich mit seiner Hilfe aufrichtete. „Sieh mal einer an."  
Aus den Fenstern hörten sie eine Stimme rufen: „Hermine hat sich den Strauß gekrallt." Es folgte ein tosender Applaus.  
Es war Colin gewesen, der die Gäste im Innern informiert hatte. Sein Bruder Dennis setzte noch einen drauf und teilte der Menschenmenge im Ballsaal mit: „Und Snape gleich noch mit dazu."

Ein paar Köpfe erschienen an den Fenstern, um zu sehen, ob die Brüder die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Von den neugierigen Blicken ließen sich Hermine und Severus aber nicht stören.

„Dann bist du wohl laut Tradition die Nächste."  
„Da habe ich aber Glück, dass wir nicht auf einer Beerdigung sind." Gut gelaunt hielt sie ihm den Strauß unter die Nase und sagte: „Jetzt brauche ich nur noch jemanden, bei dem ich den einlösen kann. Wie wäre es mit dir?"  
„Zeig mal her." Er zog sie zu sich und legte eine Hand um ihre Taille, bevor die andere Hand den Brautstrauß inspizierte, den sie hielt. „Zu sechzig Prozent besteht der Strauß aus Pflanzen, die zaubertränketechnisch sogar von Nutzen sind. Ich akzeptiere."  
Hermine versteinerte, selbst ihr Lächeln fror ein, als sie seine Worte in Gedanken mehrmals wiederholte. „Heißt das …? Verstehe ich dich richtig?" Mit solchen Dinge durfte er nicht scherzen, dachte sie. Es würde zu sehr wehtun. „Meinst du das so, wie ich es verstehe?", fragte sie unsicher nach.  
„Ich meine es in erster Linie ernst, Hermine. Du auch?"

Sie presste eine Hand auf den Mund, sonst hätte sie tatsächlich geschrien, aber vor Freude. Ein Wort brachte sie nicht hervor, also musste er vorerst mit einer Umarmung vorliebnehmen. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und – was sie während der Trauung ihrer Freunde noch mit viel Mühe hatte unterdrücken können – verlor ein paar Tränen, obwohl selbst ihre Augen lachten. Hermine drückte ihn an sich, wurde im Gegenzug von ihm umarmt.

Eine Ewigkeit später – oder nur einen Wimpernschlag – schaute sie ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Ja!"


	217. Gegen die verlorenen Jahre

Hi **Paule**,

einen Bezug würde es höchstens in einer Hercule-Poirot-FF geben ;)  
Da stellt sich auch die Frage, ob ein durch Fidelius geschütztes Haus von den Flammen eines Nebengebäudes gefährdet werden kann. Kann ich nicht beantworten.  
Die Favoriten-FFs sind die von John. Ich kenne davon keine, fange aber später noch mit einigen FFs an, die ich in meinen Bookmarks habe.  
Der Apothekennamen wird wohl bleiben. Der Name „Snape" hinterlässt vielleicht bei einigen Kunden einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Alle anderen Fragen werden in der FF noch beantwortet.  
Das mit dem Heiratsantrag war aber nicht Severus. Er hat nur akzeptiert ;)  
Die Schafe wurden geschoren, die Guillotine abgebaut. Danke für den Hinweis.

Hallo **Daniel**,

die Geschichte benötigt ein Ende. Theoretisch könnte man wie in einer Soap-Opera mit irgendwelchen Handlungs-Lappalien weitermachen, aber die verschiedenen Plots sind hier schon beendet. Es fehlen noch wenige (Stringer & Fogg, Gesetze) und dann ist Sense ;)  
Von Harrys Überraschung wirst du gleich lesen können. Insgesamt kommen drei verschiedene Tränke in diesem Kapitel vor. Inwiefern du mit Nevilles Eltern Recht hast, wirst du erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

Hallo **Schwertlilie**,

die Szene im Kaminzimmer. Sie traut sich endlich und er weiß nicht so richtig, wie er reagieren soll. ;) Severus kann eifersüchtig werden, besonders wenn da so ein Schönling wie Van Tessel auf der Bildfläche auftaucht. Seine Ängste sind aber vollkommen unbegründet. Der Mann zeigte bisher eher Interesse an Remus.  
Über Hermines Brautstrauß-Erlebnis wird auch Severus einen kurzen Kommentar abgeben, wenn er sich mit Charlie unterhält. Albus hat schon weise gehandelt, indem er sich von Severus ferngehalten hat, aber manchmal läuft man sich doch über den Weg.  
Ja, ein Heiratsantrag, den Severus akzeptiert hat, also kann ihn nur Hermine gemacht haben. Vielleicht war Severus sogar froh, dank ihres ersten Schrittes später nicht auf den altmodischen Kniefall zurückgreifen zu müssen. Ein Gefühlsdurcheinander ist da vorprogrammiert.  
Petunia war emotional in einem absoluten Ausnahmezustand, sonst hätte sie wohl nicht zum Sherry gegriffen. Die Hochzeit, bzw. die vielen Zauberer und Hexen, die zu Gast waren, müssen ein Albtraum für sie gewesen sein.  
Bei so einer großen Feier geht zwangsweise irgendetwas schief. Wenn alles glattgeht, wäre es fast schon unrealistisch. :)

Hallo **Foil**,

„etwas deutlicher" ist ja gar nicht untertrieben ;) Für Hermines Wesensart waren die Signale vorher auch schon recht deutlich. Sie war sowieso nie ein Mädchen, das viel Zeit und Kreativität in einen Flirt gesteckt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie auch nie Bücher drüber gelesen ;)  
Ja, der Heiratsantrag war ein wenig … unkonventionell. Im ersten Moment hat Hermine auch nicht mit einer ernsten Antwort gerechnet, aber als die kam, machte sie auch keinen Rückzieher.

Hi **ES**,

„romantisch" waren nur ein paar Details, wie z.B. der Rosengarten an sich. Wenig romantisch verliefen der Tanz und das folgende Niedertrampeln der Blumen ;)  
Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Das nächste wird auch ganz nach deinem Geschmack sein.

Hallo **Marlice**,

heißt „boa", dass du im ersten Moment sprachlos warst? Gut, gut! Bei schönen Dingen sieht man auch gern darüber hinweg, dass nicht alles romantisch war. Scheint bei Hermine und Severus zumindest der Fall zu sein. Da sind Patzer beim Tanzen vollkommen unwichtig.  
Du hoffst, die küssen sich mal? Na, dann lies mal schnell das neue Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Als die ersten Fotografen an die hohen Fenster des Ballsaals geeilt waren, allen voran Mr. Granger mit gezückter Muggeltechnik, war das Pärchen aus dem Garten längst verschwunden. Die wenigen Gäste, die die Worte der Creevey-Brüder vernommen hatten, vermuteten, die beiden hätten sich womöglich geirrt.

„Ich hab die zwei doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen!", beteuerte Colin, dessen Aussage nicht nur von Fred infrage gestellt wurde.  
„Irrst du dich auch nicht?", hakte Angelina skeptisch nach. Luna hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete das Treiben vermeintlich teilnahmslos.  
Dennis kam seinem Bruder zu Hilfe. „Da war ganz deutlich Hermine zu sehen und neben ihr diese große, dunkle Gestalt. Also, entweder hat sie eine heimliche Affäre mit einem Dementor oder es war Snape. Ich habe nämlich heute, auch wenn so viele Gäste hier waren, niemanden gesehen, der so dunkel gekleidet war als er."  
„Wie er", verbesserte Seamus.  
„Was?"  
„Ach, schon gut."  
„Wo habt ihr eigentlich eure Kameras?", wollte George wissen. „Ihr seid doch sonst immer bewaffnet. Ein Beweisfoto wäre nett."  
Dennis verzog das Gesicht. „Deine Mum hat uns gesagt, dass wir heute nur Gäste sind, keine engagierten Fotografen. Dabei hätten wir bei 450 Gäste eine Menge Kohle machen können."  
„Ja", stimmte Colin mit ein, „pro Gast mindestens zwei Portraits."  
„Ihr wärt morgen noch nicht damit fertig", winkte Fred ab.  
Neugierig näherten sich Ron, Harry und Ginny der Ansammlung am Fenster, um nachzusehen, wohin der Brautstrauß geflogen war. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron den Ersten, auf den er traf und das war Dean. „Wer von euch hat den Strauß nun gefangen?"  
„Keiner, der ist aus dem Fenster geflogen", erklärte Seamus.  
„Hast einen starken Wurfarm, Ginny!", lobte Dean auf der Stelle, als er die Braut bemerkte.  
Ginny lächelte schüchtern, schaute dann auffällig kurz zu Luna hinüber, bevor sie zum Fenster blickte. „Soll ich ihn nochmal werfen?"  
„Nein, er wurde ja gefangen", beteuerte Colin.  
Fred ließ nicht locker. „Dafür brauchen wir erst einmal Beweise."  
Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen ging Ginny Schritt für Schritt zu Luna hinüber, die verträumt ihre Freunde beobachtete. „Luna, warum hast du ihn nicht gefangen? Ich hab ihn extra in deine Richtung geworfen."  
„Wirklich?", fragte sie vorgetäuscht erstaunt nach. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Vögelchen, das an mir vorbeihuscht."  
Die Braut lachte kurz auf. „Das hast du mit Absicht getan." Kein Vorwurf war zu vernehmen.  
„Es war einfach nicht meine Zeit", entschuldigte sich Luna. „Bitte sei mir nicht böse."  
Ginny hob und senkte die Schultern, atmete ruhig aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann man dir böse sein?"

Vor der Tür zum Ballsaal hielten Severus und Hermine inne; vielmehr war er stehengeblieben. Eine unsichtbare Hürde hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und das war die Befürchtung, zum Dreh- und Angelpunkt zu werden, sollte er mit Hermine am Arm durch diese Tür spazieren. Unsicher blickte er neben sich. Hermine starrte mit verzücktem Lächeln auf ihren gefangenen Strauß. An ihrer Frisur bemerkte er etwas, das ihn störte. Eine Strähne hatte sich durch den kleinen Sturz aus der Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und hing nun unschön an ihrem Rücken herunter.

„Dir ist da eine Strähne ..." Bevor er die Situation erst erklären müsste, begann er lieber sofort damit, das widerspenstige Haarbüschel mit seinen schmalen Fingern an seinen Platz zu bringen. Als er versehentlich ihren Hals berührte, sah er, wie sich eine Gänsehaut formte, obwohl ihr nicht kalt war. Die Strähne war provisorisch gebändigt, doch noch immer zögerte Severus. Er machte keine Anstalten, den Weg fortzusetzen.  
„Wir müssen nicht hineingehen", schlug sie ihm als Ausweg vor. „Wir können warten, bis noch ein paar der Gäste gegangen sind."  
Das unbehagliche Gefühl überkam ihn, ein Feigling zu sein. „Nein, wir gehen rein."  
„Ich könnte alleine vorgehen."  
„Ich werde ja wohl noch mit den pietätlosen Fragen deiner Freunde zurechtkommen", verteidigte er sich.  
„Pietätlos? So denkst du von ihnen?"  
Er legte den Kopf schräg und dachte kurz nach. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich bei den meisten deiner Freunde noch die elfjährigen, frechen Rotznasen vor Augen habe, die mit sechzehn oder siebzehn nicht besser waren." Nur wenige von den damaligen Schülern hatte er besser kennen lernen können. Neben Harry fiel ihm noch Neville ein, aber selbst mit Harrys Frau hatte er keinen tiefergehenden Kontakt gehabt. Sie war für ihn auch nur eine Schülerin. Charlie Weasley war eine Ausnahme. In dem Moment, als er an diesen jungen Mann dachte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der ein Gespräch angekündigt hatte. Es ging um Dracheneier.  
Hermine lachte über Severus' Bemerkung. „Ich versichere dir, dass alle erwachsener geworden sind. Für Seamus lege ich meine Hand nicht ins Feuer, aber für den Rest ganz bestimmt."  
Severus atmete tief ein und aus. „Stürzen wir uns einfach hinein."

Gesagt, getan. Man widmete Severus und Hermine keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, denn niemand sah sie eintreten. An den Fenstern hatte sich eine Menschentraube versammelt. Einige DA-Mitglieder, Hermines Eltern und sogar Remus und Tonks schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten.

„Deine Chance, Severus. Verschwinde und such dir irgendeinen Gesprächspartner. Ich stelle mich meinen Freunden", legte sie ihm ans Herz. „Nur eine Sache würde ich gern wissen." Mit fragendem Blick wartete er auf das, was ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Darf ich heute schon meinen Eltern davon erzählen?" Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Nur meinen Eltern, niemandem sonst."  
Ein Gespräch mit Mr. Granger würde auf ihn zukommen, sollte sie von dem Versprechen berichten, dass sie sich gegenseitig im Rosengarten gegeben hatten. „Es wäre nur richtig, sie zu informieren", stimmte er schweren Herzens zu. „Andernfalls würde es mit Sicherheit auf mich zurückfallen, sollten sie erst später darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."  
„Das dachte ich mir auch. Ich werde durchblicken lassen, dass sie nicht sofort über dich herfallen sollen."  
„Wie freundlich von dir, Hermine. Du musst mich aber wirklich nicht in Watte packen. Ich werde damit schon fertigwerden."  
„Dann", sie nahm seine Hand und drückte zu, „sehen wir uns später noch."

Severus nickte einmal, bevor er sich ziellos den Menschen näherte, die am Rande der Tanzfläche standen. Ein für ihn gefährlicher Ort, dachte er, denn irgendeine tollkühne Dame könnte es wagen, ihn zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Sein Soll für heute hatte er jedoch erfüllt. Da stand auch schon Charlie Weasley, der einem seiner Brüder zuschaute.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Charlie etwas Dunkles. „Ah, Professor Snape." Die Musik war laut. Severus konnte den Gruß nur von den Lippen ablesen. Vorsichtig drängte sich Charlie an den Paaren vorbei, die eine kurze Pause eingelegt hatten. Als er bei Severus angekommen war, legte er nahe: „Gehen wir doch in den Speisesaal. Hier versteht man ja sein eigenes Wort nicht."

Severus hatte kein Wort verstanden und folgte dem jungen Mann einfach. Es ging vorbei an Hagrid und Olympe, die einen großen Abstand zu den anderen Paaren hielten. Im Speisesaal dröhnte die Musik nicht mehr so ohrenbetäubend laut, aber sie war noch im Hintergrund zu hören.

„Wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte der junge Drachenbändiger und deutete auf einen der Tische. Einige der Gäste hielten sich hier auf, um in Ruhe mit alten Freunden zu reden, die sie seit langer Zeit nicht gesehen hatten. Severus nickte, so dass Charlie kurzerhand den Tisch des Brautpaares wählte, an dem sie vorhin bereits gesessen hatten, nur nicht nebeneinander.  
„Sie sagten, Ihr Reservat suche Abnehmer für Dracheneier?"  
„Ganz richtig. Wir möchten nicht, dass sie in falsche Hände gelangen. Meine Vorgesetzten legen Wert darauf, dass Geld nur eine geringe Rolle spielt. Vielmehr möchte man erwirken, dass mit diesen Eiern geforscht wird."  
„Und da dachten Sie an mich."  
Charlie nickte. „Und an Hermine. Es ist bis zu uns nach Rumänien gedrungen, was Sie bei der letzten Versammlung der Tränkemeisterkörperschaft vorgestellt haben. Nach all den langweiligen Entwicklungen der letzten Jahre war das endlich mal wieder eine interessante Neuheit."  
„Vielen Dank, aber die Lorbeeren gebühren Hermine."  
„Zum einem gewissen Teil, wie ich meine."  
Ein Kellner kam an den Tisch, um eine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Charlie bestellte Rotwein, Severus hingegen ein Glas Champagner – den hatte er sich heute verdient. „Ach", machte er, als der Kellner bereits gehen wollte."  
„Was darf es noch sein, Sir? Ein weiteres Stück Nougattorte?"  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass es der gleiche Kellner wie vorhin war. „Nein, das nicht. Wären Sie so freundlich, ein großes Glas mit kaltem Wasser in den Ballsaal zu bringen?" Nur deswegen war er Albus vorhin überhaupt erst in die Arme gelaufen.  
„Sicher, Sir, wenn Sie mir den Gast bitte beschreiben würden."  
„Es handelt sich um die Dame, die mit breitem Lächeln den Brautstrauß herumzeigt, den sie gefangen hat."  
„Oh, dann werde ich sie leicht finden", bedankte sich der Kellner freundlich.  
Als der Kellner gegangen war, fragte Charlie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen nach: „Dann war es also doch Hermine, die ihn ergattern konnte."  
„Ja, es hat sie umgehauen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aber zurück zu den Dracheneiern. Um welche Spezies handelt es sich? Ich nahm bisher an, alle Zutaten, die man von Drachen erhalten kann, sind umfangreich analysiert worden."  
„Das ist nur fast richtig, Professor."  
Severus ahnte, dass Charlie nicht sofort mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte, weil es sich um etwas Besonderes handelte. Von solchen Spielchen hielt Severus wenig. „Mr. Weasley", sagte er bestimmend.  
„Ja?", kam es plötzlich von hinten.  
Severus und Charlie drehten sich um. Am Nebentisch saß Percy, der nur seinen Nachnamen vernommen hatte. „Oh, Verzeihung. Ich dachte, Sie sprechen mit mir." Sofort widmete sich Percy wieder seiner Tischnachbarin, die Severus als Penelope Clearwater erkannte. Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen nach draußen.  
„Wow!", flüsterte Charlie, als er seinem Bruder nachsah. „Da hat wohl jemand eine alte Flamme wiedergefunden." Er wandte sich erneut Severus zu. „Ich möchte Sie nicht auf die Folter spannen, aber vorweg möchte ich Sie dazu ermutigen, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Der Nachname, wie Sie sehen konnten, stiftet nur Verwirrung."  
„Von mir aus, aber erwarten Sie nichts im Gegenzug."  
„Nicht notwendig." Charlie wirkte nicht einmal beleidigt. „Also, Professor Snape. Es geht um eine bestimmte Drachenart, von denen man wenig weiß – noch weniger von den möglichen Auswirkungen als Trankzutat."  
„Welche Drachenart?"  
Gerade brachte der Kellner die Getränke. Als er den Champagner vor Severus abstellte, informierte er kurz und bündig: „Die Dame bedankt sich vielmals, dass Sie an sie gedacht haben." Schon war der Kellner wieder verschwunden, so dass Charlie die Antwort auf Severus' Frage geben konnte.  
„Knucker."  
„Knucker? Das ist doch diese ausgestorbene Drachenart." Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Severus daran, dass Harry von den Wassermenschen einen ganzen Sack mit Knuckerschuppen bekommen hatte – im Austausch für eine einzige Schuppe des Basilisken. Das wiederum erinnerte Severus daran, dass Harry ihm noch etwas schuldig war.  
Charlie beugte sich zu Severus hinüber und flüsterte: „Man dachte, sie seinen ausgestorben."  
„Sind sie nicht?"  
„Nein. Die gesamte Vorgeschichte erspare ich mir, weil ich sie auch nur vom Hörensagen kenne. Tatsache ist, dass einer meiner Kollegen eines Tages pitschnass zum Reservat zurückkehrte. Er erzählte etwas von einem Wassermenschen in Not, der ihm als Dank zwei Eier in die Hand drückte. Die Eier waren uns vollkommen unbekannt. Wir forschten, machten Analysen und bemerkten fast schon zu spät, dass beide Eier befruchtet waren. Wir haben sie einer geruhsamen Ukrainischen Eisenbauchdame untergejubelt, die sie ausbrütete und voilà, es kamen zwei vierzig Zentimeter lange Knucker zum Vorschein. Keiner von uns hat solche Tiere jemals in natura gesehen."  
„Das ist beeindruckend!" Severus ließ sich diese neue Erkenntnis durch den Kopf gehen. „Und es ist gefährlich, wenn man alten Überlieferungen glauben darf." Man sprach von ganzen Dörfern in Sussex, die angeblich von einem sechs Meter langen Wasserdrachen verschlungen worden wären.  
„Bisher sind beide sehr umgänglich, was wir der Ziehmutter zu verdanken haben. Wenn man lange genug mit Drachen zusammenarbeitet, stellt man schnell fest, dass jedes Tier sein eigenes Wesen besitzt. Manche bleiben unzähmbar und bösartig. Andere mögen die Menschen und genießen den Umgang mit uns. Natürlich werden sie niemals zu Kuscheltieren, aber das ist auch nicht unsere Absicht."  
„Sie mögen diese Biester wirklich", stellte Severus ohne Umschweife fest.  
Charlie lächelte. „Ich liebe sie", bestätigte er sehr überzeugend. „Wie sieht es nun aus, Professor Snape. Sind Sie bereit, einige Versuche vorerst mit den Eierschalen durchzuführen?"  
Severus überlegte nicht lange. „Reicht fürs Erste ein Handschlag?"  
„Aber sicher!" Charlie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die Severus ergriff und dreimal schüttelte. „Ich werde später Verträge schicken. Unter anderem möchte man Sie dazu verpflichten, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Mein Wort reichte leider nicht aus."  
„Was haben Sie denn gesagt?"  
„Ich versicherte meinen Vorgesetzten, dass Sie sowieso ein verschwiegener Mann sind und nicht so jemand, der nur auf Geld aus ist, wie gewisse andere Leute …" Charlies Blick fiel durch Zufall auf Professor Slughorn, der gerade aus Little Whinging zurückgekehrt war und sich im Speisesaal umschaute, wem er mit seiner Anwesenheit eine Freude bereiten wollte. „Hat Harry Ihnen jemals die Geschichte mit Slughorn und der Acromantula erzählt?"  
„Nein, weshalb?"  
„Slughorn war scharf auf das Gift der toten Spinne, weil er sich damit einige Galleonen dazuverdienen konnte." Nun blickte auch Severus zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und Kollegen hinüber. Das auserkorene Opfer befand sich offenbar im Ballsaal, den Horace gerade betrat.  
„Ich, Mr. Weas…", er verbesserte, „Charlie, habe auch nichts ein paar zusätzliche Galleonen einzuwenden."  
„Wer hat schon was dagegen?", warf Charlie belustigt ein. „Aber bei Ihnen bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie die Eierschalen nicht sofort auf dem Schwarzmarkt verhökern. Wir haben nur diese beiden Drachen und möchten nicht riskieren, dass zwielichtige Gestalten auf sie aufmerksam werden."  
„Weiß Ihr Vater schon von diesen Neuigkeiten?"  
„Klar! Die _Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe_ ist informiert und unterstützt uns und unsere Entscheidungen."  
„Ich könnte Ihnen einen Herrn nennen, der mit Kryptozoologie vertraut ist. Es wird offensichtlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Knucker wieder zur normalen Zoologie gezählt werden können."  
„Wir nehmen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen, solange kein Informationsleck entsteht."  
Severus wägte seine Antwort ab, bevor er guten Gewissens sagen konnte: „Für diesen Herrn bürge ich. Außerdem sollten Sie Professor Dumbledore zu Rate ziehen. Ich glaube, es gibt kaum jemanden, der mehr von Drachen und Zutaten versteht als er."  
„Wir wollen die Knucker ja nicht gleich schlachten", scherzte Charlie. „Ein wenig Blut abnehmen, ein paar Schuppen und Barthaare."  
„Die besitzen Barthaare?"  
Charlie nickte heftig, die Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. „Möchten Sie ein Foto sehen?"

Natürlich bejahte Severus. Die Tiere auf dem Bild, das Charlie ihm unter vorgehaltener Hand zeigte, würden von Hagrid sehr wahrscheinlich als drollig bezeichnet werden. Sie hatten Ähnlichkeit mit einer dicklichen Albinoschlange. Am Kopf verfügten sie über Auswüchse, die man vom Aussehen her mit Federn vergleichen könnte.

„An Land kriechen sie wie Schlangen, aber sie tummeln sich lieber im Wasser", erklärte Charlie mit hörbarer Freude in der Stimme.  
„Zeigen Sie die Bilder bloß nicht Hagrid, sonst will er noch einen haben."  
Charlie lachte. „So sehr ich weiß, wie ihm das gefallen würde – besonders Hagrid sollte nichts erfahren."  
Der Riese war ein Plappermaul, wofür er aber nichts konnte. „Von mir erfährt er nichts."

Gerade hatte Charlie die Bilder wieder in die Innentasche seines Umhangs gesteckt, da schlug jemand zeitgleich Severus und ihm auf die Schulter. Beide blickten auf und wurden umgehend von der aufdringlichen Person begrüßt.

„Charlie Weasley", sagte Slughorn mit breitem Grinsen. „Sie habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was machen die Drachen?"  
„Sie fressen, schlafen und verbrennen uns den Allerwertesten", gab Charlie belustigt zurück.  
„Und bei dir Severus? Läuft die Apotheke?"  
„Sie läuft", bestätigte er kurzerhand.  
„Na, dann würde ich sie festbinden!" Nochmal schlug Horace ihm auf die Schulter und lachte dabei, während Severus so gelassen wie möglich blieb. Die Witze seines alten Lehrers waren seiner Meinung nach schon immer hohl gewesen. „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht", rügte Horace ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die sich niemand anderes herausnehmen würde. „Das war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz."  
„Aber ein sehr kleiner", stimmte Severus zu. „Hast du Harrys Tante gut behütet nachhause gebracht?"  
„Sicher doch." Zu Severus' Entsetzen zog sich Horace einen Stuhl heran, um zwischen Charlie und ihm Platz zu nehmen. „War ein wenig angeheitert, die Gute."

Zum Glück wurde Horace von jemandem gerufen, der interessanter schien als ein Ex-Todesser und ein Drachenbändiger. Beide schauten dem Lehrer im Ruhestand hinterher, der sich erst der Dame widmete, die ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, bevor er den berühmten Viktor Krum als nächstes Ziel anvisierte. Jemand anderes hatte sich unerwartet an Severus und Charlie herangeschlichen. Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf Severus' Knie. Sofort wandte er den Blick von Horace ab und schaute zum neuen Eindringling hinunter. Nicholas sah mitgenommen aus. Die Augen waren ganz klein vor Müdigkeit, das Gesicht voller Kratzer und blauer Flecken. An der Hand, die bei Severus lag, blutete er aus einer minimalen Schnittwunde. Dreckig war der Junge auch noch, stellte Severus mit gerümpfter Nase fest. Er hatte Sand im Haar und Schmutz im Gesicht.

Es war Charlie, der als Erster zu dem Kind sprach. „Na, mein Kleiner. Sieht aus, als hättest du eine Menge Spaß gehabt." Nicholas wankte, hielt sich deshalb an Severus fest. Das Kind war ausgelaugt, führte trotzdem ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht spazieren. Als Charlie ihn auf den Schoß nehmen wollte, zierte sich Nicholas, giggelte dabei. Kleine Hände griffen nach dem nachtblauen Umhang. Nicholas drehte sich einmal und war sofort in dem feinen Stoff eingewickelt.  
Severus betrachtete die Beule an seiner Seite, unter der sich der Junge versteckte und seufzte. „Und ich dachte, wenn ich Hogwarts hinter mir lasse, würde ich verschont bleiben." Er unternahm nichts, um dem Jungen das Spiel zu verbieten. Kinder machten sowieso immer das Gegenteil von dem, was Erwachsene ihnen sagten. Zu Hilfe eilte Harrys Elf, der den Jungen nur für eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
„Zeit zum Schlafengehen, junger Mann", sagte Wobbel zu Severus' Umhang. Man hörte den Jungen quengeln. Offenbar kannte Nicholas bereits die Bedeutung bestimmter Worte, und Schlafengehen gehörte zu jenen, mit denen er momentan nicht einverstanden war.

Von dem Elf, der den Knaben unter dem Umhang hervorlocken wollte, ließ sich Severus nicht stören, denn zusätzlich gesellte sich noch Hermine an den Tisch. Den Brautstrauß legte sie behutsam auf dem Tisch ab, gleich neben dem großen Wasserglas, aus dem sie mehr als die Hälfte getrunken hatte.

„Danke für das Wasser, Severus", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie die Bewegung unter seinem Umhang wahrnahm. Sie beugte sich über ihn, so dass ihre Gesichter dicht beieinander waren und befühlte die runde Stelle – den Kopf des Jungen. Nicholas kicherte sofort und versuchte, sich noch kleiner zu machen. Wobbel sammelte noch einige Sachen ein, bevor er Nicholas aufs Zimmer bringen wollte.

Im Nebenraum, dem Ballsaal, bemerkte Harry, wie Narzissa drei Herren, die sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hatten, einen Laufpass gab. In der Reihenfolge war das ihr eigener Sohn, Remus und am Ende sogar Ted Tonks, der offenbar von seiner eigenen Frau dazu motiviert wurde, der Schwägerin einen Gefallen zu erweisen. Prophylaktisch hatte Narzissa mehr Abstand zwischen sich und der Tanzfläche gebracht, damit sie nicht mehr in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, jemandem einen Korb zu geben. Es war Zeit, dachte Harry, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Selbst Gregory Goyle amüsierte sich auf dieser Feierlichkeit, dann sollte es Narzissa nicht schlechter gehen.

Harry gab Ginny Bescheid, die ihm nur kurz zunickte, denn Neville hatte ihr bereits den nächsten Tanz versprochen. Mit offenen Augen verließ Harry den Ballsaal und schaute sich im Speisesaal um. Just in diesem Moment betrat Lucius mit Charles im Arm den gleichen Raum, doch anstatt sich zu setzen, ging er nach draußen. Harry zögerte nicht lange und ging ihm nach.

Mit großem Interesse beobachtete Severus das Szenario. Selbst Menschen, die die Malfoys nicht sonderlich gut kannten, mussten bemerken, dass der Haussegen seit mindestens einer Stunde schiefhing. Severus bemerkte nicht nur Lucius, der sich wieder einmal verdrückte, sondern ebenfalls, wie jemand ihm folgte – Harry. Das könnte spannend werden, dachte Severus. Es war schade, dass seine Animagusform so ein auffälliger Vogel war, denn bei dem Gespräch würde er gern Mäuschen spielen. Mit einem gehässigen Schmunzeln wartete Severus darauf, bis sein blonder Freund wieder von der Terrasse zurückkehren würde.

Auf besagter Terrasse traf Harry ohne Umwege auf Lucius. Die beiden waren allein. Als der Reinblüter den Bräutigam bemerkte, war es längst zu spät. Der Fluchtweg wurde von Potter versperrt.

„Mr. Potter", grüßte Lucius in einem dermaßen verachtenden Tonfall, dass Harry ihm am liebsten das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würde.  
Harry entschied sich dafür, den Herrn, dessen verdrießliche Art ihn den ganzen Tag schon aufgefallen war, anders handzuhaben als der es von ihm erwarten würde. „Sie brauchen nicht zu befürchten, dass ich Ihnen mit einer hinterlistigen Intrige Schaden zufügen möchte. Ich empfinde keine Freude daran, andere zu piesacken. Ihr Sohn weiß das." Für seinen nächsten Satz holte Harry tief Luft. „Ich bin keinesfalls Ihr Feind, nur weil Sie einmal meinem gefolgt sind." Er blieb einen Moment still, um eine Reaktion abzuwarten, aber es kam keine. Lucius blickte zu seinem Enkel, dann hinaus in die Landschaft und im Anschluss sogar auf den Blumenkübel zu seinen Füßen, nur nicht zu Harry Potter. „Was ich damit sagen will", er schaute Lucius direkt in die Augen, „ich finde es schade, dass Ihre Frau da drinnen steht", Harry deutete auf die festlich beleuchteten Fenster, hinter denen ausgelassen gefeiert wurde, „und jede Aufforderung zum Tanz ablehnt, weil die ihr ohne ihren Mann keine Freude bereiten. Meinen Standpunkt Ihnen gegenüber habe ich klar gemacht. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Sie sich zurückziehen, als würden Sie nicht dazugehören. Niemand hier wird Sie für etwas verurteilen, von dem Sie der Zaubereiminister höchst persönlich freigesprochen hat. Ach", tat Harry, als wäre es ihm erst jetzt eingefallen, „und der ist ja auch da drinnen und zwar in der nicht ganz unwichtigen Rolle des Vaters der Braut." Mit einem Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu: „Und trotz allem sind Sie hierher eingeladen worden. Sein Sie also bitte einfach das, was man von Ihnen erwartet: ein Gast! Wenn Sie mir Schaden zufügen wollen, dann bedienen Sie sich an dem verdammt teuren Buffet. Gönnen Sie sich den teuersten Champagner, von mir aus auch über den Durst. Tanzen Sie mit Ihrer Frau und zeigen Sie Ihren Enkel herum, aber bitte", Harry holte noch einmal Luft und blieb ansonsten völlig ruhig, „haben Sie heute wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß." Der letzte Satz war als gut gemeinter Ratschlag gedacht.

Geduldig hatte Lucius zugehört, hatte diese langweilige Rede über sich ergehen lassen, doch nach Potters Monolog fühlte er sich anders. Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Sein Versuch, Potter zu ignorieren, war fehlgeschlagen. Lucius schluckte verlegen. Sein Mund war ganz trocken. Gedankenverloren nickte er seinem Gegenüber zu, ohne sich zu äußern, denn dazu war er momentan nicht in der Lage. Er war sich gerade eben darüber bewusst geworden, welche Position er inne hatte. Lucius war hier ein willkommener Gast, wie jeder andere auch und keinesfalls ein Geächteter, der nur zur allgemeinen Belustigung eingeladen worden war, damit jeder ihn nach Belieben herumschubsen konnte. Besonders ärgerte es ihn, dass es gerade Potter sein musste, der ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, wie ich darüber denke." Harrys Bemerkung bewirkte keine Regung bei Lucius, weil der – was äußerst selten geschah –, um Worte verlegen war. „Ich werde Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, was Sie zu tun oder zu lassen haben. Wie Sie sich den anderen Gästen gegenüber benehmen ist ganz allein Ihre Sache. Das ist allerdings das Einzige, wonach man Sie heute beurteilen wird." Das übermannende Gefühl zum Selbstschutz kam in Lucius auf. Er wollte vor diesem Gespräch fliehen, sich vielleicht sogar den Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmen, ohne dass es offensichtlich wäre. Die Botschaft hinter Potters kleiner Rede hatte er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen verstanden. Innerlich war er brüskiert, dass gerade dieser junge Mann ihm einen Spiegel vorgehalten hatte. Was Lucius aber nicht ignorieren konnte, waren die Worte, die Narzissa betrafen.

Ohne das Lucius es verhindern konnte, wurde ihm unerwartet sein Enkel abgenommen. Seine Schimpftirade wurde bereits im Keim erstickt, als Harry zu Charles sagte: „Dann komm jetzt mal zu deinem Patenonkel." Potter hatte ihm den Rettungsanker genommen, an dem er sich den ganzen Abend mühselig festgeklammert hatte. Das Schlimmste war, dass Potter als Patenonkel jedes Recht dazu hatte. Der Bräutigam ging zur Seite, machte somit den Fluchtweg frei.  
Unerwartet ernst sagte Lucius: „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden? Meine Frau erwartet mich."  
„Viel Spaß noch", wünschte Harry mit frechem Grinsen, während er dem Gast hinterherblickte.

Als Lucius den Durchgang von Terrasse zum Speisesaal überwunden hatte, grüßte ihn eine Wand aus warmer, leicht abgestandener Luft, die nur erträglich war, weil die angenehmen Düfte der hervorragenden Speisen dominant waren. Um sich zu fangen, machte Lucius ein paar Schritte seitlich und stellte sich an eines der angelehnten Fenster. Augenscheinlich hatte niemand ihn bemerkt. Über Potters Frechheit war er mehr als nur empört. Ein junger Mann, der ihn in seiner Rolle als Gast zurechtgewiesen hatte. Durfte ein Malfoy so etwas auf sich sitzen lassen?

Eine Person hatte Lucius doch bemerkt. Wenige Sekunden später hatte sich Severus zu ihm gesellt, der sein Amüsement nur halb unterdrücken konnte und somit schief lächelte.

„Ich nehme an", begann Severus in gemäßigtem Tonfall, „die angebotene Friedenspfeife schmeckte ein wenig bitter?" Auf den Arm nahm Severus ihn nicht, das konnte Lucius hören.  
Selbst wenn Harry ein freundlicher Mensch war, konnte Severus sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie ruppig er jemandem den Kopf waschen könnte. Für eine Person wie Lucius Malfoy, der damals Ginny Weasley in Gefahr gebracht hatte, war eine persönlichere Unterredung mit Harry bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken.  
„Ja", bestätigte Lucius etwas verspätet und merklich aufgebracht. Nach einem Räuspern hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Neugierde trieb ihn an zu fragen: „War es bei dir auch so?"  
„Nein, ich rauche nicht", erwiderte Severus mit einem Schmunzeln. „Es kostete mich eine Menge Geduld, um langsam zu begreifen."  
„Was zu begreifen?", fauchte Lucius zurück. „Dass man nur als lieber Schoßhund von Potter eine Chance hat, in dieser Welt noch Fuß zu fassen?"  
„Diese kränkende Bemerkung werde ich deiner Gesundheit zuliebe ignorieren", flüsterte Severus bedrohlich leise. „Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mich von irgendjemandem an der Leine herumführen lassen, dann erinnere ich dich gern daran, wessen Marionette du damals warst."  
Echauffiert konterte Lucius: „Ach, werden jetzt die alten Kamellen aufgewärmt? Immerhin warst du die Schlange, die Voldemort an seiner Brust genährt hat."  
Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Bei deinen Metaphern kann einem wirklich übel werden."

Die kurzzeitige Spannung zwischen den alten Freunden war schnell wieder verflogen. Die Kommunikation zwischen den beiden war ein ständiger Galopp über Stock und Stein. Lucius sah zu seinem Gegenüber auf und wollte gerade etwas sagen, da erhaschte das Gefühl seine Aufmerksamkeit, dass an Severus etwas anders war. Er konnte es nicht genau erklären, aber dieser Severus war nicht der, den er aus Voldemorts Zeiten kannte. Vor Lucius stand der Junge, mit dem er in seine letzten beiden Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Selbst den jungen Mann, der Dracos Patenonkel wurde, sah Lucius vor sich. Doch der Severus der letzten zwanzig Jahre war anders gewesen. Noch nie zuvor war ihm etwas in der Richtung aufgefallen. Vielleicht wegen der Sorge um das Leben der Familie, mutmaßte Lucius. Krampfhaft versuchte er, den Unterschied auszumachen. Seine Beobachtungsgabe war immer vorbildlich gewesen. Details entgingen ihm nicht, doch wenn sie winzig waren, benötigte sein Erinnerungsvermögen länger, um eine Abweichung zu erkennen.

„Wenn du finanziell dafür aufkommst", begann Severus gelassen, „kannst du gern ein magisches Portrait von mir anfertigen lassen." Von den Worten seines Freundes ließ sich Lucius nicht irritieren. Gleich war es soweit, er fühlte es. Jeden Moment würde er die Unstimmigkeit enttarnen. Es waren nicht die Fältchen in Severus' Gesicht, die das Gefühl untermauerten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nicht die Nase, die genauso gebogen und lang war wie eh und je. Die Zähne waren gelblich verfärbt, die Haare fettig. Alles schien wie immer zu sein. „Lucius!"

Wegen der grimmigen Worte blickte Lucius ihm in die Augen. In genau diesem Moment fischte sein Gehirn ohne eigenes Zutun eine Erinnerung aus dem episodischen Gedächtnis hervor – aus jenem Teil, in welchem Erlebnisse und deren Zeitpunkte gespeichert wurden. Die Erinnerung zeigte den Tag, an dem er mit Severus zusammen dieses übel riechende Gebräu für die Inferi mehr schlecht als recht hergestellt hatte. Warum dieses Szenario? Weil sein Erinnerungsvermögen der Meinung war, dieser Moment wäre der letzte gewesen, in welchem er den Severus gesehen hatte, dem er jetzt wieder gegenüberstand. Eine zweite Erinnerung wurde der ersten wie ein Verbrecher auf dem Revier der Magischen Polizeibrigade gegenübergestellt, um den Verdächtigen – in diesem Fall die Abweichung – zu identifizieren. Diese zweite Erinnerung stammte aus der Zeit, in der Severus bereits als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitete. Parallel zu dieser mentalen Kontrastierung wurde über eine der vielen Synapsen der Frontallappen angefunkt, in welchem das Wissen über Tatsachen fein säuberlich abgelegt war. Solche Fakten waren beispielsweise, dass Draco am 5. Juni 1980 geboren wurde, dass für einen Vielsafttrank unter anderem Florfliegen verwendet wurden und dass Askaban sich auf einer unortbaren Nordseeinsel befand. Die Abweichung, die Lucius so ins Grübeln gebracht hatte, fand sich mit Hilfe dieses Vergleichs von persönlichen Erinnerungen und Fakten. Severus' Augenfarbe war damals braun gewesen. Nicht sonderlich hell, aber dennoch nicht so schwarz, wie die zweite Erinnerung es bei der Gegenüberstellung deutlich zeigte. Braun, schwarz, wieder braun. Die Unstimmigkeit war gefunden und das wohl bemerkt in weniger als 0,8 Sekunden. Das Gehirn war ein wahres Wunderwerk.

„Deine Augen ... sind braun", stammelte Lucius vollkommen schockiert über diesen Umstand, der wider der Natur war. Vor Schreck über diese unerwartete Feststellung riss Severus die Augen weit auf, als wollte er einen guten Blick auf das gelöste Rätsel geben. „Trägst du diese Muggeldinger? Linsen?" Severus wandte unsicher sein Gesicht ab. Lucius war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Wahl, inhaltslosen Smalltalk zu halten oder das Mysterium direkt anzusprechen. „Wenn ja, dann wäre ich über Informationen dankbar. Man will mir nämlich", Lucius' Stimme brach, „so eine unansehnliche Brille aufschwatzen." Was war mit seinem Freund? „Severus?"

Severus, sein einziger Freund, war zu wichtig, als dass Lucius ihn mit Nebensächlichkeiten langweilen wollte. Es war gar nicht so lange her, zwei oder drei Wochen, als er ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Sohn und dieser Granger belauscht hatte. Der Name seines Freundes war gefallen – Severus. Nur deshalb hatte er sich nicht sofort an der angelehnten Tür zu erkennen gegeben. Worauf sich Lucius damals keinen Reim machen konnte, war Grangers Aussage _„Ich will Severus helfen, wieder vollständig zu werden."_. Es folgte seltsames Geschwätz über Magie und Pflanzen, bevor sich Lucius dazu entschlossen hatte, in den Raum zu treten. Damals hatte sie ihm nicht anvertraut, woran Severus leiden würde, sondern legte ihm nahe, ihn selbst zu fragen. Das Vorhaben war schnell wieder vergessen, bis jetzt. Lucius befürchtete das Schlimmste. Schwarze Augen bedeuteten nichts Gutes. Er hoffte innig, man hatte ihm helfen können. Die jetzige Farbe sprach dafür, doch ein Geheimnis blieb, wie sie zeitweise schwarz werden konnten.

„Sag", Lucius sprach leise, „bist du von einem Dementor angefallen worden?" Die Theorie kam ihm als Erstes in den Sinn, denn die Seelenlosen, die durch Askabans Küche geisterten, hatte er schon einmal aus nächster Nähe gesehen. Ehemalige Schwerverbrecher, die auf der Stufe der Gesellschaft noch weit unter den Hauselfen standen und nicht mal mehr einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun konnten. Nicht weil sie nicht wollten, sondern weil sie nicht mehr konnten. Die leeren Hüllen unternahmen höchstens etwas, wenn man es ihnen auftrug. Träge Diener, die nicht einmal aufschrien, wenn sie sich versehentlich eine tiefe Schnittwunde bei der Küchenarbeit zufügten. Schwarze Augen, die gefühllos umherstarrten. Menschen, die absolut nichts empfanden, denen alles egal war. „Ist dir das zugestoßen?", flüsterte Lucius besorgt. Eine Heilung dafür gab es nicht, jedenfalls keine, die ihm bekannt war. Severus rührte sich nicht, hatte den Blick noch immer abgewandt und wirkte momentan genauso regungslos wie einer dieser Lakaien ohne Seele. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Lucius zur Seite, um Severus anzusehen. Die Miene seines Freundes war verbissen, der Blick so starr, als würde er sich in einem anderen Universum befinden. „Severus?" Erst Lucius' Hand am Arm brachte Severus ins Jetzt zurück.  
„Ja?", fragte Severus, als wäre nichts gewesen. Skeptisch betrachtete Lucius sein Gegenüber, kniff die Augen dabei leicht zusammen, um Severus zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht täuschen ließ. „Kein Dementor", versicherte Severus leise.  
„Aber was ...?"  
„Nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt!", forderte Severus mit gequälter Stimme.  
Leicht gekränkt von dem zurückweisenden Tonfall hob Lucius eine Augenbraue. „Ich hatte sowieso vor, jetzt ein wenig zu tanzen."  
„Solange du nicht mich aufforderst, kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst."  
Lucius schnaufte. „Dich auffordern? Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass deine kleine Bekannte womöglich noch auf mich eifersüchtig wird."  
„Verlobte", verbesserte Severus gedankenverloren.  
„Ver..." Die letzten beiden Silben schluckte Lucius hinunter, bevor er sich fasste und tief Luft holte. „Meine Güte, das kam plötzlich", sagte er so gelassen wie nur möglich, denn was Severus in seinem Leben anstellte, war dessen Angelegenheit. „Bist doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut."

Die Flatterhaftigkeit ihrer seltsam entfremdeten Freundschaft, die sich dennoch nicht entzweien lassen wollte, war schnell wieder überwunden. Kurz drückte Lucius' Hand den dünnen Oberarm, bevor er zielstrebig den Ballsaal ansteuerte, um seiner Gattin einen Gefallen zu erweisen.

„Ist das wahr, was ich da eben gehört habe?", fragte jemand neugierig.  
Die Stimme erkannte Severus sofort als die von Harry, nur war der nirgends zu sehen. „Harry?" Severus blickte sich um. Der Speisesaal war zwar gut besucht, aber hier in der Nähe der Tür fand er sich vollkommen allein.  
„Hier!" Das angelehnte Fenster, an dem Severus stand, wurde von außen aufgedrückt. Mit Charles auf dem Arm lugte Harry von der dunklen Terrasse hinein in den Speisesaal.  
Erbost wies Severus den Bräutigam zurecht: „Es schickt sich nicht, seine Mitmenschen zu belauschen!"  
Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln zierte Harrys Lippen. „Sei nicht sauer auf mich, weil du nachlässig wirst."  
„Ich ...?"  
„Du stehst an einem offenen Fenster! Das hätte dir auffallen müssen. Außerdem weiß ich von Hermine", konterte Harry fröhlich trällernd, „dass ihr beide einmal zusammen Minerva und Kingsley belauscht habt, als die über Hopkins gesprochen haben, also wirf nicht mit Steinen." Harry war gut gelaunt, weil sein Plan aufgegangen war und Malfoy senior nun mit seiner Gattin eine hoffentlich heiße Sohle aufs Parkett legen würde. Neville bekam Konkurrenz.  
„Was tust du da draußen überhaupt?"  
Harry verlagerte das Gewicht des Jungen, so dass der gemütlich auf seiner Hüfte sitzen konnte. „Ich sammle Kinder von bösen Leuten ein", erwiderte er trocken, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Also, ist das nun wahr, was ich da gehört habe oder nicht?"  
Severus verfluchte sich, denn Harry behielt Recht. Ein offenes Fenster hätte Severus in der Regel geschlossen, bevor er ein privates Gespräch begann. Unter Umständen hätte er sogar hinausgesehen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Nun hatte Harry von der Verlobung gehört, warum also wollte er es bestätigt wissen? „Was genau meinst du?"  
„Dass Voldemort dir die Brust gegeben hat." Harry kicherte wie ein elfjähriger Schuljunge, als Severus erneut das Gesicht verzog.  
„Lass das! Ich möchte nicht, dass sich solche Bilder in meinem Kopf formen." Er seufzte. „Komm rein!", befahl Severus, zeigte dabei auf die Tür, die in den Speisesaal führte.  
Harry nickte und verließ das Fenster, um den Raum zu betreten. Schnurstracks ging er wieder zu Severus. Auf dem Weg bemerkte er, wie Hermine, die mit Charlie, Wobbel und Nicholas an einem Tisch saß, ihm zuwinkte – oder Severus? „Wink zurück", legte Harry ihm nahe.  
„Ich denk nicht dran."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er Hermine freudestrahlend zurückwinkte. Gleich im Anschluss umfasste er Charles' Ellenbogen und schüttelte zaghaft den Arm, damit die kleine Hand winkte. Von Harry dazu animiert machte Hermine das Gleiche mit Nicholas. Charles gurgelte fröhlich, winkte dann von ganz allein zurück.

„Hermine sieht glücklich aus", stellte Harry demonstrativ fest, um ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken.  
Gelassen führte Severus seine Hände hinter den Rücken und schaute zur besagten Dame hinüber. „Sie hat den Brautstrauß gefangen", redete sich er sich heraus. „Das sind mindestens 110 Pluspunkte auf der allgemeinen Zufriedenheitsskala einer jeden Frau, meinst du nicht?"  
Harry wurde deutlicher, stellte sich gleichzeitig dumm. „Ach, dann hat das nicht mit der Verlobung zu tun?" Der Mund seines Gesprächspartners wurde schlagartig zu einer schmalen Linie.  
Im ersten Moment wollte Severus sich nicht zu diesem Thema äußern, doch er hielt es für angemessen, um etwaigen Gerüchten vorzubeugen. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn das vorerst unter uns bliebe, Harry. Es war ein spontaner Moment, darüber hinaus ein sehr persönlicher, dem es keinesfalls an Seriosität fehlt."  
Harry nickte. „Man sagt, dass ein Eheversprechen in der Regel innerhalb eines Jahres ..."  
„Wir werden nicht vorschnell handeln!", stellte Severus klar. „Ich lasse mir nicht von irgendwelchen Bräuchen vorschreiben, wann ich welchen Schritt im Leben zu gehen habe."  
„Nicht doch gleich so ruppig", beschwichtigte Harry. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, es überrascht mich nicht, dass ihr nichts überstürzt. Ich bin daran gewöhnt."  
„An was?"  
„Na", Harry ging einen Schritt auf Severus zu und flüsterte, „Fred und Verity sind jetzt schon über sechs Jahre verlobt. Bei Luna und Neville sind es vier. Ich finde das völlig in Ordnung. Manchmal braucht man seine Zeit, um den nächsten Schritt zu wagen."  
„Acht Jahre?" So lange wollte Severus nicht warten, aber ein Jahr war ihm definitiv zu kurz, um ein gemeinsames Leben mit Hermine zu erproben.  
„Lass mich nachrechnen ...", murmelte Harry. „Ende Mai '96 haben sie Verity eingestellt. Ich glaube, ein Jahr später waren sie schon verlobt – natürlich heimlich. Er hat nicht einmal George was davon erzählt." Kaum sprach man von dem unmerklich ruhigeren Zwilling, da kam dieser auch schon mit durch den Tanz ganz rosigem Gesicht aus dem Ballsaal zurück in den Speisesaal. An seiner Hand eine hübsche, junge Frau. „Sieh mal einer an", Harry nickte zu George hinüber. „Hat er doch jemanden gefunden, wenn auch nur für heute Abend, oder auch nicht."  
„Ist das nicht die Schwester von ..."  
„Fleur, ja. Ist sie überhaupt schon volljährig? Nicht dass er da noch Ärger bekommt."  
„Du scheinst sie lange nicht gesehen zu haben", stellte Severus fest.  
„Nur auf Bildern. Ginny und Hermine haben sie in den letzten Jahren mehrmals in Frankreich besucht. Beide stehen auf das Land – oder auf das Essen dort, wenn ich Ginnys Schwärmereien auf einen Nenner bringen müsste. Und Hermine fand natürlich die ortsbezogen Trankzutaten überwältigend. Wie hieß dieser Pilz, der die Blutgerinnung beschleunigt?" Harry startete ein paar Versuche. „Brusquette? Briskatte? Nein, Bruschetta!"  
„Das ist eine italienische Vorspeise!", korrigierte Severus.  
Leise hörte Harry das Wort _Idiot_ nachschwingen, was ihn zum Lachen brachte.

Eine dritte Person hatte die kleine Beleidigung gehört, als sie sich den beiden Männern näherte. Draco betrachtete seinen Sohn in Harrys Arm, der gerade dabei war, mit seiner kleinen Hand die große Nase zu berühren, die in Greifnähe war. Severus war, weil er Draco gesehen hatte, abgelenkt und bemerkte nicht den kindlichen Angriff auf sein Riechorgan. Als er es merkte, griff Severus nach dem dünnen Handgelenk.

„Du bist genauso unartig wie dein Vater damals", hielt Severus dem Jungen vor Augen, der kein Wort verstand und begeistert vor sich hin grinste.  
„Sei froh, Severus", warf Harry ein, „dass du keine Brille trägst. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich sie heute putzen musste."  
„Hallo, mein Junge", grüßte Draco den eigenen Sohn. Der war von der Stimme seines Vaters so fasziniert, dass er sich ruckartig in Harrys Armen drehte, um ihn sehen zu können. Dabei schlug er gegen Harrys Kinn.  
„Au!" Harry rieb sich den Kiefer, der nicht wirklich schmerzte.  
Eine tiefe Stimme verriet ihm: „Das nennt man einen Lucky Punch, aber nur, wenn der Gegner zu Boden geht." Kingsley war so frei und gesellte sich ebenfalls zu den Herren. Er hatte genug davon, den Paaren beim Tanz zuzusehen. Er richtete das Wort an Harry. „Wenn du willst, können wir uns irgendwann noch einmal zum Ringen treffen, so wie damals."  
„Die Kosten für meinen anschließenden Aufenthalt im Mungos übernimmst dann aber du", scherzte Harry. Wortlos hielt Draco Harry seine offenen Arme entgegen, um den Jungen zu nehmen. „Ihr wollt doch nicht schon gehen?"  
„Ich würde ja gern noch bleiben, aber Charles ..."  
„Unfug! Der kann doch zusammen mit Nicholas im Hotelzimmer schlafen. Meine Elfen passen abwechselnd auf die beiden auf."  
„Wenn es keine Umstände macht?" Draco nahm Charles trotzdem auf den Arm. „Gerade jetzt würde ich gern noch bleiben. Keine Ahnung, was in meinen Vater gefahren ist, aber er tanzt!" Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Geschlossen steuerte man den Tisch an, an dem Charles und Hermine saßen. Sie hatte noch immer Nicholas auf dem Schoß.

„Hallo Hermine", grüßte Draco, obwohl er sie heute nicht zu ersten Mal sah. Das ließ vermuten, er wollte ihr etwas sagen. Sie irrte sich nicht. „Hast du was rausbekommen?" Genauer musste er nicht werden.  
Hermine lächelten triumphierend. „Ich hoffe, er erfährt davon nichts, sonst wird er nachher noch fuchsig." Die beiden tauschten ein Lächeln untereinander aus, welches lediglich Severus deuten konnte, wie auch er der Einzige war, der die Situation an sich verstand.  
„Hä, um was geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte Harry nach.

Am gleichen Tisch, nur ein paar Stühle weiter, plauderten George und Gabrielle miteinander. Severus bemerkte Fred, der sich seinem Zwillingsbruder näherte und ihm von hinter auf die Schulter klopfte, dabei etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Beide schauten zeitgleich auf und nahmen Harry mit einem frechen Blick ins Visier. Beim Essen war schon aufgefallen, dass die beiden etwas auszuhecken schienen. Die Brüder standen auf und kamen geschmeidig und langsam wie zwei angriffslustige Tiger auf Harry zu. Severus wollte ihn warnen.

„Harry?"  
„Mmmh?" Harry schenkte Severus sein Gehör.  
„Die Zwillinge haben irgendetwas mit dir geplant."  
Der Bräutigam nickte mit sicherem Lächeln und flüsterte: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin schon gespannt, was es ist."  
„Da ist er ja", grüßte Fred, „unser frisch gebackener Schwager."  
„Zur Feier des Tages", verkündete diesmal George, „möchten wir mit dir gemeinsam anstoßen." Jeder am Tisch und in der Nähe horchte auf. George organisierte mit seinem Zauberstab drei saubere Gläser, während Fred aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs eine nicht etikettierte, braune Flasche zog. Fred schenkte ein, während George erklärte: „Ohne dich, wie du ja weißt, hätte es wohl niemals _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ gegeben."  
„Jedenfalls nicht so schnell", warf Fred ein, als er Harry ein Glas mit einer an Champagner erinnernden Flüssigkeit überreichte.

Die anderen Weasley-Brüder waren von Gabrielle informiert worden, so dass in wenigen Sekunden eine Traube von Schwagern und Freunden um die drei herumstand, aber auch Kingsley verfolgte das Treiben amüsiert.

„Du, lieber Harry", Fred und George hoben ihr Glas, „warst schon immer wie ein Bruder für uns."  
Fred ließ die alten Zeiten aufkommen. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als du an deinem 17. Geburtstag in den Fuchsbau gezogen bist?"  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", schmeichelte Harry. Damals waren Fred und George zwar längst aus dem Haus, aber zum Wochenende waren sie regelmäßig zum Essen gekommen – und zum Quidditchspielen.  
„Aus diesem Grund machen wir dir heute ein besonderes Angebot", teilte George mit.  
Fred nickte. „Wir möchten, dass du in unser Geschäft einsteigst. Aktiv oder auch als stiller Teilhaber, falls dir das lieber sein sollte."  
„Wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll ..."  
„Sag ja, es hat eine Menge Vorteile, wie beispielsweise ein paar Prozente."  
„Ich bekomme doch jetzt schon alles umsonst oder bedeutet das, ihr zahlt mir noch was drauf, wenn ich etwas bei euch kaufe?", scherzte Harry.  
Fred und George sowie einige der Zuhörer lachten. „Andere Vorteile. Du wirst in alle künftigen Projekte eingeweiht und du kannst auch eigene Ideen einbringen, die wir umsetzen werden."  
George nickte. „Steig ein, Harry! Damit wären wir ein unschlagbares Triumvirat."  
„Das hört sich klasse an!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass Ron neben ihm stand, außerdem auch Susan und Draco, selbst Sirius und Andromeda.  
„Dann", mit klingenden Geräuschen stießen die Zwillinge nacheinander mit ihrem Glas an Harrys, „ist die Sache besiegeln. Trinken wir darauf!"

Harry war von dem Angebot hin und weg. Ein geschäftlicher Einstieg bei _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ würde bedeuten, dass er sich niemals Sorgen um die Finanzen machen müsste. Ansonsten wäre es gut möglich, dass in vierzig oder fünfzig Jahren das geerbte Vermögen seiner Eltern zur Neige gehen würde, sollten keine Einnahmen verzeichnet werden. Mit den Zwillingen verband ihn sowieso etwas ganz Besonderes. Schon damals bewunderte er, dass sie die Schule geschmissen hatten, um selbstständig zu werden. Der Neid auf ein normales Leben, in dem man seine Brötchen verdienen musste, war anfangs groß gewesen. Harry trank. Es schmeckte nach Pfirsich, prickelte ein wenig auf der Zunge. Vom Tisch hörte er ein Geräusch, als würde jemand erschrocken Luft einatmen. Es war Hermine, die ihn mit großen Augen anblickte. Charlie hingegen grinste. Beide schauten ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern auf die Stirn, vielleicht sogar ein Stückchen höher. Einige begannen zu lachen.

„Ich wusste", schnaufte Ron, „dass die Sache einen Haken hat!"  
„Was denn für einen Haken? Rauchen meine Ohren?", wollte Harry wissen, doch als er sich drehte, bemerkte er keinen Dunst.  
„Quatsch", verneinte Fred frech grinsend, „der qualmende Kopf ist doch ein alter Hut."  
Gabrielle kramte plötzlich in ihrer Tasche, genau wie Hermine. „Wo ist mein Spiegel?", murmelte sie. Severus beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie einen Gegenstand herauszog, den man nicht in einer Damenhandtasche vermuten würde. Irritiert musterte sie das Objekt und fragte sich selbst: „Wieso habe ich eine Affodillwurzel in meiner Tasche?"  
Severus lehnte sich zu ihr und scherzte: „Ach, da ist sie! Ich habe sie schon gesucht."  
Gabrielle hatte gefunden, wonach sie suchte und kam mit einem Schmunzeln auf Harry zu, bevor sie ihm den Kosmetikartikel reichte. „Hier."  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel erklärte, warum alle kicherten und lachten. Harrys Haare waren rot. Um es genauer auszudrücken: weasleyrot. Er fand sogar Sommersprossen auf den Wangen und auf der Stirn. Sofort erinnerte sich er sich an Ron, der damals vorgeschlagen hatte, ihm die Haare rot zu färben, damit man ihn für einen seiner Brüder halten würde. Harry lachte mit den anderen mit, befühlte dabei seine Haare. „Um Himmels Willen, das ist nicht permanent, oder?"  
„Nein", versicherte Fred, „in zwei Stunden verschwindet der Zauber wieder."  
„Das erinnert mich an etwas", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst, gab Gabrielle gleich darauf den Spiegel zurück. „Wobbel?" Harry rechnete mit einem lauten Geräusch und machte sich darauf gefasst, sich nicht zu erschrecken, aber es kam nichts.  
„Hinter Ihnen, Sir." Der Elf war längst bei ihm.  
„Oh, da bist du." Harry ging in die Knie. „Würdest du den kleinen Charles bitte auch zu Bett bringen? Die beiden können zusammen in unserem Zimmer schlafen, bis seine Eltern die Feier verlassen."  
„Selbstverständlich." Wobbel ging noch nicht, sondern flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ist es soweit?"  
„Ja, wenn die Kinder auf dem Zimmer sind."  
„Dann schlage ich vor, Sie halten wie geplant die Rede und am Ende schnippen Sie einfach mit den Fingern."  
Harry stutzte. „Dann würde aber jeder glauben, ich hätte stab- und wortlos gezaubert."  
Dessen war sich Wobbel bewusst. „Ja! Und das wird ein Riesenspaß werden!"

Wobbel brachte die beiden Kinder ins Bett. Kaum hatten die erschöpften Buben ihre Köpfe auf das weiche Kissen gelegt, betraten sie das Traumland, in dem lebendige Karussellpferde über die blühende Landschaft galoppierten, die Hops-Burg ein echtes Königsschloss aus Elfenbein war und unzählige, goldene Vögel die fliegende Kutsche der jungen Prinzen zogen.

Es war schon spät. Die Kinder der Gäste, die nicht über Nacht bleiben konnten, waren in Obhut der Betreuer und ruhten in einem großen Raum. François, der Sohn der Diggorys, lag direkt neben Milan, dem ältesten Kind von Viktor Krum. Die beiden tuschelten leise, worüber der wachende Betreuer großzügig hinwegsah, solang sie die anderen Kinder nicht störten. Der zum Schlafraum umfunktionierte Saal war mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, so dass kein Lärm von draußen zu vernehmen war.

Im Ballsaal hatte man sich warm getanzt. Immer mehr Paare schlossen sich den anderen an. Eine kurze Pause hatten Narzissa und Lucius eingelegt. Sein Rücken benötigte eine kleine Auszeit. Seit er Charles umhergetragen hatte, war das alte Leiden wieder aufgetreten. Die vornehme Blässe der Malfoys, die sehr an die Mitglieder alter Adelsgeschlechter erinnerte, war verschwunden. Der Tanz hatte beiden ein zartes Rosa auf die Wangen gezaubert. Lucius störte sich nicht mehr an den anderen Gästen, nicht einmal an Dumbledore, denn seine Frau hatte Verzückung in ihm geweckt, das Blut in Wallung geraten lassen. Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie glücklich war und er war derjenige, der das vollbracht hatte. Galant küsste er ihre behandschuhten Finger, bevor er sie nochmals zum Tanzen aufforderte. Sein Rücken musste da durch.

„Lucius", hauchte sie benommen, wedelte sich dabei mit der anderen Hand ein wenig Luft zu. „Bitte, nur eine klitzekleine Pause. Dann gehört das Parkett wieder uns." Sie schien erschöpft, aber ihre Augen funkelten zufrieden.  
„Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken holen?"  
„Ja, vielleicht einen ..."

Ein schrilles Pfeifen ertönte. Auf einen Schlag hörten die Paare auf zu tanzen, die Kapelle hielt mit der Musik inne. Harry fragte sich, wie eine akustische Selbstverstärkung bei einem Sonorus überhaupt möglich war. Es handelte sich doch um Zauberei.

„Liebe Gäste", begann er, als die magische Tonstörung nachgelassen hatte, „bitte bleiben Sie ruhig dort, wo Sie sich gerade aufhalten. Ich möchte nur ein paar Worte loswerden, nichts Weltbewegendes." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Die Atmosphäre war leider nicht immer so fröhlich und gelöst, wenn ich eine Rede halten musste. Ich möchte mich gar nicht in vielen Worten verlieren, sondern einfach das Glas erheben und mit Ihnen allen Anstoßen, nicht nur auf Ginny und mich, sondern auf die Zukunft."

Harry warf Wobbel einen heimlichen Blick zu und schnippte zeitgleich mit Daumen und Mittelfinger. Vor jedem einzelnen Gast – egal wo der sich aufhielt – erschien eine Flöte. Natürlich nicht so eine Flöte, auf der Hagrid manchmal spielte, sondern ein Glas mit langem Stil und ausgestülpten Rand. Darin befand sich eine Flüssigkeit, die von der Farbe her dem Trank der Zwillinge glich. Hoffentlich bekamen die Gäste nicht alle rote Haare, dachte Harry belustigt. Eine Sache war aber anders. Die Flüssigkeit perlte wie Champagner, roch sogar fruchtig – ein bisschen nach Himbeere. Wie abgemacht war auch vor Wobbel ein Glas erschienen, mit Sicherheit auch vor Shibby, die sich bei den Kindern im Zimmer aufhielt.

Auf einer der vielen Terrassen betrachtete Alastor das vor ihm schwebende Glas mit großer Skepsis. Albus, der gerade ein Schwätzchen mit seinem alten Freund gehalten hatte, hielt seines bereits in der Hand.

„Möchtest du es nicht nehmen?", fragte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Ich will erst hören, was der Junge zu sagen hat." So lauschten beide der Stimme des Bräutigams.

„Wir haben eine Menge Verluste hinnehmen müssen." Ein Erinnerungsfetzen an Amos Diggory ging ihm durch den Kopf, wie der vor langer Zeit um seinen Sohn trauern mussten. „Wir haben uns gewehrt." Die Presse. Umbridge und Fudge. Aufruhr in der Schule. „Wir haben uns verbündet und gekämpft!" Dumbledores Armee, der Phönixorden. Zusammenhalt für die gleiche Sache. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die ernsten Mienen seiner Freunde schweifen, die ihm an den Lippen hingen. „Viele mussten büßen." Zwölf Jahre Askaban für Sirius und sechs weitere Jahre in einer Welt zwischen Leben und Tod gefangen. „Jeder auf seine Weise." Harry schaute zum Tisch und bemerkte, dass Severus ihm in die Augen sah, weil er sich angesprochen fühlte. Severus, der nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, Voldemort über viele Jahre erfolgreich täuschen zu können und fast alles von sich gab, um diese wichtige Rolle im Krieg ohne Unterbrechung spielen zu können. „Ich will die Stimmung dieses großartigen Tages nicht trüben und deshalb möchte ich mit Ihnen anstoßen. Erheben wir unsere Gläser gegen die verlorenen Jahre." Für die, die ihn sehen konnte, hob er das Glas, um still zuzuprosten. Den anderen Gästen sagte er, wann es Zeit war, einen Schluck zu trinken. Den Zauberstab noch immer an den Hals haltend sagte Harry mit einer schwer zu deutenden Betonung: „Zum Wohl!" Das letzte Wort hatte er mit Bedacht gesprochen, fast unmerklich in die Länge gezogen, was bei einem einsilbigen Wort schon eine Meisterleistung war.

Von überallher hörte man das Geräusch klirrender Gläser, als die Gäste mit ihrem Gegenüber anstießen. Die meisten tranken bereits.

Nur eine Dame starrte auf ihr Glas, hatte noch nicht einmal daran genippt. Sie schien wie versteinert.

„Hermine?" Mit scheuem Blick schaute sie zu Severus, der ihr mit ruhiger Stimme riet: „Trink." Ihr Innerstes sträubte sich dagegen. Wieder besah sie sich ihr Glas, in dem lebhaft feine Bläschen aufstiegen. Plötzlich tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld ein weiteres Glas auf, das mit ihrem anstieß. Severus nahm, von allen ungesehen, unter dem Tisch ihre Hand. „Zum Wohl!" Sie seufzte und fragte sich, ob das richtig wäre. Ihre Gedanken schien er zu erahnen, denn er brachte es auf den Punkt: „Das ist ein Geschenk von deinem besten Freund."

Severus trank ohne Bedenken. Jeder trank es, bemerkte sie, als sie sich umschaute. Sie wäre die Einzige, die dieses Präsent verschmähen würde. Sie beobachtete, wie Severus das leere Glas auf den Tisch stellte.

„Es schmeckt außergewöhnlich gut." Mehr kam von ihm nicht.  
Vielleicht war es ein alter Herdentrieb, der seit etlichen Millionen von Jahren tief in den Genen der Menschen schlummerte, der Hermine trotz des kleinen Zwiespalts dazu veranlasste, das Glas zu den Lippen zu führen und es auf ex zu trinken. Sie schmeckte Himbeere heraus. „Und wenn es ein Fehler war?", fragte sie resignierend.  
„Dann war es der beste deines Lebens." Sein Gesicht strahlte eine seltene Zufriedenheit aus.

Auf der Terrasse griff Alastor zu seinem Glas, doch er trank es nicht, sondern goss den Inhalt in einen Blumenkübel. Das leere Glas stellte er auf der Balustrade ab, bevor er in die Innentasche seines Umhangs griff und einen Flachmann herausholte. Albus lachte. Die Vorsicht konnte man dem Ex-Auror nicht austreiben. Am heutigen Tag hatte Alastor nur gegessen und getrunken, was er in seiner Kleidung mit sich führte.

„Vielleicht, alter Freund", Albus tat es ihm gleich und goss den Drink weg, „ist deine Idee die bessere."  
Alastor grinste schief und nahm einen Schluck, reichte den Flachmann danach an Albus weiter, dem er über alle Maßen vertraute. „Auch einen Schluck?"  
„Gern." Albus setzte an und ließ seine Zunge vom scharfen Whiskey betäuben. Danach atmete er mit offenem Mund aus. „Ein wirklich gutes Tröpfchen."

Im ersten Stock stellten Schwester Kathleen und Augusta Longbottom im privaten Ruheraum ihre Gläser in dem Moment auf dem Tisch ab, als zwei andere Gäste mit dem Inhalt die Blumen wässerten. Zwei Gläser schwebten noch im Raum, genau vor Alice und Frank.

„Es scheint keinen Alkohol zu enthalten." Die Schwester leckte sich die Lippen. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wir können den beiden ruhig ihr Glas geben."  
Augusta stimmte der Schwester, die über die Jahre zu einer vertrauten Freundin geworden war, mit einem Nicken zu. Sie gesellte sich zu ihrem Sohn Frank und nahm das Glas aus der Luft, das sie vorsichtig an seinen Mund führte und dabei prostete: „Auf das Brautpaar!"  
Kathleen hatte sich Alice angenommen und flößte ihr Schluck für Schluck den fruchtigen Drink ein. Alice öffnete und schloss den Mund, schmatzte dabei laut, als ihre Zunge über den Gaumen fuhr. Für Alice war diese Art der Verkostung typisch, wenn ihr etwas mundete. „Es schmeckt ihr", stellte Kathleen fest.  
„Frank mag es auch", bestätigte Augusta. Wenn ihm etwas gefiel, kniff er für einen winzigen Moment die Augen fest zusammen. Diesmal tat er es bei jedem einzelnen Schluck.

Die Gruppe im Speisesaal hatte sich wieder etwas aufgelöst. Ein paar Gäste waren zurück in den Tanzsaal gegangen, auch Harry, der mit seinen roten Haaren bei Molly den vorhin noch unterdrückten Nervenzusammenbruch ein weiteres Mal reizte. „Diese Lausbuben!", hatte sie geschimpft. Ginny war eher zum Lachen zumute. Die beschwichtigenden Worte, die Haare würden in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder normal aussehen, hielten Molly nicht davon ab, die Zwillinge zurechtzuweisen. Auf seinem Weg zur Toilette kam Harry an Draco vorbei und schnappte etwas von der Unterhaltung auf, die er mit dem Schlossherrn führte.

„...zwei Verlage an der Hand. Sie sollten wirklich überlegen, ob Sie Ihr Gedicht über die goldenen Schnatzer nicht veröffentlichen möchten", hatte Draco dem Herrn empfohlen. „Das würde nicht nur Geld einbringen, sondern auch gleichzeitig Gäste in Ihr Hotel locken." Mr. Van Tessel schien beeindruckt von der Idee. Harry war eher beeindruckt, dass Draco sich sogar auf einer Feierlichkeit wie dieser potenzielle Geschäfte nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen wollte.

Nach seinem Toilettengang bemerkte Harry als Erstes, wie sich Draco und Mr. Van Tessel die Hand gaben und etwas besiegelten. Hatte er es doch geschafft, dachte Harry amüsiert. Als Dracos neuer Kunde sich wieder ins Leben stürzte, fuhr Draco mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch und rieb ihn. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte er Hunger, was bei dem übermäßigen Angebot nicht sein konnte.

Auf seiner Suche nach Ginny schlenderte Harry an George vorbei, dem Gabrielle gerade eine Karte mit den Worten in die Hand drückte: „Bis Mittwoch bin ich noch im Lande. Vielleicht könnten wir uns noch einmal treffen, bevor ich abreise?"  
Ein paar Schritte weiter kam er an Hermines Eltern vorbei. Mr. Granger sagte zu seiner Frau: „Wir sollten die beiden nächste Woche mal einladen. Was meinst du? Wir kennen ihn doch kaum."  
„Gern, frag sie ruhig, aber bleib nett."  
Mr. Granger täuschte Entrüstung vor: „Ich bin immer nett!"

Das würde interessant werden, dachte Harry, so dass er Mr. Granger unauffällig an den Tisch folgte, an dem Severus von Charlie und Hermine in die Mitte genommen worden war. Dort fand er auch Ginny, die sich mit Gregory und Pansy unterhielt. Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Gleich daneben hörte Susan dem Gespräch zu, massierte sich dabei die Schulter, als hätte sie eine Verspannung, was Harry gut verstehen konnte. Er gesellte sich zu seiner Braut, denn von da hatte er einen guten Blick auf Severus, der auch schon von Mr. Granger begrüßt wurde. Hermine rutschte ein Stückchen, damit sich ihr Vater zur Gruppe setzen konnte.

„Severus", sagte Mr. Granger, doch danach kam nichts mehr.  
Offensichtlich erwartete Severus, dass sein Name lediglich eine Einleitung für einen Satz herhalten musste und war perplex, dass dem nicht so war. „Ja?", fragte er langsam zurück.  
Mr. Granger grinste, legte eine Hand in den Nacken und knetete ihn, bevor er nochmals sagte: „Severus."  
Langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlierend klärte Severus den Mann auf: „Ja, das ist der Name, den man mir nach meiner Geburt gegeben hat."  
Von seiner Rechten hörte Severus die nicht ernst gemeinte Frage von Charlie: „Was denn? Sie waren mal klein?" Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Severus zu dem ehemaligen Schüler um und starrte ihn an. Charlie grinste, richtete gleich drauf seinen Kragen, als wäre der zu eng geworden. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal, sonst muss ich heute noch nachsitzen."  
„Guten Abend noch, Mr. ..." Es war schwer, aber irgendwann würde Severus es lernen. „Charlie."  
„War schön, mit Ihnen Geschäfte gemacht zu haben. Die Verträge kommen nächste Woche."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ der zweitälteste der Weasley-Söhne den Tisch und ließ eine verdutzte Hermine zurück, die über die Schulter ihres Vaters hinweg fragte: „Was denn für Geschäfte?"  
„Das erzähle ich dir morgen ganz in Ruhe." Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Vater. „Ich glaube, dein Vater wollte irgendetwas sagen. Mr. Granger?"  
Diesen Fehler hatte Severus zu spät bemerkt und wurde prompt darauf hingewiesen: „Ich erinnere gern noch einmal daran, dass wir längst bei den Vornamen angekommen waren."  
Zumindest wusste Severus jetzt, dass die Aufdringlichkeit und die Hartnäckigkeit, was beides ein auffälliges Merkmal von Hermines Wesen darstellte, von väterlicher Seite vererbt waren. Mit eiserner Miene tat Severus dem Mann den Gefallen, denn er sagte lang gezogen und gefährlich leise: „Joshua."  
Mr. Granger blinzelte zweimal, seine fröhliche Mimik verschwand jedoch nicht. „Ich habe wirklich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört, wie jemand einen Namen wie eine Drohung ausspricht."  
„Ich schon!", beteuerte eine Stimme in der Nähe.  
Severus drehte sich um. „Black!", fauchte er ihn giftig an.  
Mit übertrieben verängstigten Augen deutete Sirius auf Severus und behauptete: „Sehen Sie! Das war eine Morddrohung!" Remus stieß Sirius zum Weitergehen an, lachte dabei und machte in Richtung Severus und Mr. Granger eine Handbewegung, die versichern sollte, dass alles nur ein Scherz war. Die beiden gingen weiter nach hinten, wo sich ein wenig abseits vom aufgebauten Buffet eine kleine Menschentraube angesammelt hatte.  
„Ein Freund von Ihnen?", fragte Mr. Granger neugierig.  
„Der Mann ist alles andere, aber definitiv kein Freund!"

Wütend schaute Severus dem Mann hinterher, der sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte. Als das Auge nicht mehr Black folgte, sondern die nahe Umgebung fokussierte, hatte er Hermine im Sichtfeld. Sie lehnte gelassen mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch, stützte eine Seite ihres Gesichts ab und lächelte, während sie Severus ansah. Ihr Anblick ließ die Wut über Black sofort verfliegen. Als sie ihm auch noch zuzwinkerte, ertappte er seine Gesichtsmuskeln dabei, wie die ohne bewusste Beteiligung ein Lächeln formten. Auch Mr. Granger bemerkte das und blickte über seine Schulter zum Töchterlein.

„Hermine! Du flirtest hier doch nicht etwa schamlos herum, während ich ein Gespräch mit Severus suche?" Seine Zurechtweisung war, wie so häufig, als Scherz gemeint.  
„Ich doch nicht", winkte Hermine ab.  
„Warum gehst du nicht ein bisschen", er deutete in den Raum, „spielen?"  
„Papa!"  
„Da hinten ist ein Zauberer! Die hast du als Kind doch immer so gemocht."  
„Ha ha", machte sie gelangweilt.  
„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Sieh mal!" Er deutete auf die Ecke des Raumes, wo sich Sirius und Remus ein paar Neugierigen anschlossen. Albus und Minerva sowie Horace, Arthur, Bill, Fleur und ein paar andere waren von irgendetwas sehr fasziniert. Alastor hielt wie üblich einen angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand zum Unterhaltungskünstler. „Das ist ein Zauberer aus der Muggelwelt. Ich sage dir", er hob die Augenbrauen und nickte mit Hochachtung zu dem Herrn mit dem schwarzen Zylinder hinüber, „mit seinen Tricks bereitet er den echten Zauberern eine Menge Kopfzerbrechen!"

Hermine verstand den Wink. Ihr Vater wollte mit Severus allein sein. Auch wenn sie gerade das am heutigen Tage vermeiden wollte, war sie sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht auseinander nehmen würde. Trotzdem war ungewiss, wie Severus in seinem Zustand auf bestimmte Reize reagieren würde. Sie strich ihrem Vater liebevoll über den Rücken und stand auf. Im gleichen Moment setzte sich zwei Stühle weiter Harry an den Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu Hermines Vater, aber die Ohren waren dennoch gespitzt. Er würde jetzt Acht geben, bemerkte sie erleichtert.

„Meine Tochter war so frei, meine Frau und mich über diese kleine", Mr. Granger hob und senkte die Augenbrauen, „Übereinkunft mit Ihnen zu unterrichten."  
Seine Unsicherheit überspielte Severus mit Eiseskälte. „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, muss ich jetzt von Ihnen erwarten?" So warm Severus' Gefühle für Hermines auch waren – sein Gegenüber war für ihn fast ein Fremder. Er konnte und wollte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass die emotionalen Temperaturen unter den Gefrierpunkt sanken, während er diese in seinen Augen unangenehme Konversation führte. „Folgt vielleicht eine Art Aufzählung von Pro und Kontra? Beispielsweise dass der Altersunterschied Ihnen missfällt?"  
Mr. Granger hatte aufmerksam zugehört. In seiner Miene rührte sich kaum etwas, nur in den Fältchen neben den Augen war Enttäuschung zu sehen. „Ein wunder Punkt?", fragte er ganz offen. Noch bevor Severus antworten konnte, fügte Mr. Granger hinzu: „Hermine hat Ihnen sicherlich gesagt, dass meine Frau und ich im Alter auch ein ganzes Stück auseinander liegen. Warum sollte ich Ihnen vorwerfen, was mich selbst betriff?" Severus schaute weg. Eine Falte der Tischdecke weckte plötzlich sein ganzes Interesse. „Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen", begann Mr. Granger erneut, „um Hermine und Sie nächste Woche zu uns einzuladen. Wir sollten uns näher kennen lernen. Das ist, wie ich gerade bemerkt habe, dringend notwendig."  
„Nächste ...?" Jetzt hatte Mr. Granger wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. „Nächste Woche wird es für mich etwas strapaziös werden. Am Mittwoch ist mein letzter Tag in Hogwarts. Danach werde ich mit dem Umzug in die Apotheke ausgelastet sein."  
„Kein Problem, dann vielleicht übernächste Woche, wenn wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist?"  
Severus überlegte, nickte letztendlich. „Gern." Er hatte Mr. Granger falsch eingeschätzt. Severus' Annahme, jeder Vater hätte etwas dagegen, dass die einzige Tochter so einen Griesgram ehelichen wollte, war verpufft.  
„Gut, dann bleiben wir in Kontakt." Mr. Granger streckte den Rücken und schlug sich auf die Schenkel. „Ich wollte mir sowieso mal die Apotheke anschauen, aber alles zu seiner Zeit." Er blickte sich im Saal um. „Wo ist denn meine Frau abgeblieben?" Die unterhielt sich mit Molly. „Ah, da ist sie ja. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen ..." Mr. Granger hielt inne, weil ein Mann mit weißblonden Haaren, auffällig galanter Kleidung und rosigen Wangen auf Severus und ihn zukam.  
„Severus, Narzissa lässt fragen, ob du mit ihr ..." Lucius stoppte mitten im Satz, weil der Herr bei Severus sich höflichkeitshalber vom Stuhl erhob. Als Einziger wollte Severus nicht sitzenbleiben. Mit leicht angehobenem Kopf, was ihn arrogant wirken ließ, musterte Lucius den Fremden. Eigentlich lag es an Severus, die beiden gegenseitig vorzustellen, doch der dachte gar nicht daran. Lucius legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, sah dem Unbekannten dabei in die Augen. „Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy ist mein Name." Er hielt dem Herrn die Hand hin, die sofort ergriffen wurde, doch als der Mann sich vorstellen wollte, übernahm Severus überraschenderweise doch diesen Part.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Mr. Joshua Granger."  
Noch während Lucius dem Mann die Hand schüttelte, rümpfte sich von ganz allein die hoch getragene Nase. Ein Muggel. Und den fasste er auch noch an! „Ah", machte Lucius vorgetäuscht interessiert, „dann sind Sie der zukünftige Schwiegervater von", er legte die besudelte Hand auf Severus' Schulter, „diesem Herrn." Weil Severus die Hand an seiner Schulter missbilligend anschaute, entfernte Lucius sie lieber. Vom Tanz noch ganz bezaubert, kam die gute Laune schnell zurück. „Ich bin sicher, er wird Sie nicht enttäuschen, Mr. Granger. Er ist ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet und wird bestimmt den finanziellen Ansprüchen gerecht werden, um Ihrer Tochter ..."  
„Wir sind hier nicht auf dem Viehmarkt", zischte Severus, „wo du Vorteile anpreisen musst, um den bestmöglichen Erlös zu erzielen."  
„Oh, nein!", stimmte Lucius seinem verstimmten Freund mit aufgesetztem Lächeln zu. „Und das ist auch gut so, denn ich befürchte, da würde ich nicht viel für dich bekommen."

Lucius konnte von Glück sagen, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten. Severus war in Rage, ballte die Fäuste an der Hosennaht zusammen. Das plötzlich auftretende Jucken unterhalb der Rippen verstärkte Severus' Unbehagen nur noch. Lucius verlor die Nerven nicht. Sein Freund sollte Scherze dieser Art nicht übel nehmen. Er müsste sogar damit rechnen, dachte Lucius. Sie kannten sich lange genug.

„Was war das?", fragte Severus völlig zusammenhanglos. Er betrachtete erst zu Lucius' Hals, blickte dann direkt in dessen Augen. „War das gerade ein Ruck an der Leine? Deine Frau oder dein Sohn scheinen nach dir zu verlangen."  
Das Lächeln auf Lucius' Lippen blieb nur bestehen, weil er während seiner jahrelang Arbeit im Ministerium die Gesichtsmuskeln für unangenehme Situationen wie diese trainiert hatte. Ausschließlich an seinen grauen Augen war zu erkennen, dass jegliches Amüsement verschwunden war. „Ja, du hast Recht. Meine Gattin hat mindestens noch einen Tanz verdient und da sie auf dich verzichten muss ..." Er wandte sich dem anderen Herrn zu. „Mr. Granger." Ein höfliches Nicken zur Verabschiedung folgte. Man sollte ihm nicht nachsagen können, er hätte keine Manieren.  
Als Lucius gegangen war, wollte Mr. Granger wissen: „War das ein Freund?"  
„Leider!" Ein verärgertes Brummen hallte nach, das deutlich werden ließ, wie sehr Severus diesen Zwischenfall verteufelte.  
„Mmmh", summte Mr. Granger verständnisvoll. „Solche Kabelleien unter Freunden kenne ich. Hoffentlich renkt sich das wieder ein. Wir sehen uns." Mr. Granger gesellte sich zu seiner Frau, die sich noch immer mit Molly unterhielt.

Es war soweit, dachte Severus. Würde Hermine jetzt noch einmal fragen, ob sie nachhause gehen wollten – er würde auf der Stelle bejahen. Geistesabwesend öffnete er einen Knopf seiner Weste und führte die rechte Hand in das Loch, um diese juckende Stelle zu kratzen. Severus schaute sich um. Am Tisch saßen zwei Pärchen, die in eigene Gespräche vertieft waren. Und ein Rothaariger war zu sehen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Welcher Weasley ...? Der besagte Herr drehte sich um. Harry. Der Scherz der Zwillinge würde mindestens noch eine Stunde andauern. Nach Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war er kein bisschen verärgert über die neue Tönung. Severus knöpfte die Weste wieder zu und erhob sich, um Hermine aufzusuchen.

Um den Muggelzauberer herum hatten sich mittlerweile unzählige Gäste eingefunden. Severus stellte sich hinter Hermine, die ihn anfangs nicht bemerkte. Alle schauten dem Mann mit dem Zylinder zu, wie der erst eine Galleone herumzeigte und dann mit einer Hand umfasste. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Münze verschwunden. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Das war ein Evanesco", sagte Horace. „Ganz sicher!"  
Hermine lachte. „Sie vergessen, dass der Mann nicht zauber kann."  
Mit einer Hand strich Horace seinen Umhang glatt. „Nun, er beweist und doch gerade das Gegenteil, oder etwa nicht?"  
Der Muggelzauberer trat an Minerva heran und fuchtelte in der Nähe ihres Ohres herum, was Albus mit kindlicher Freude beobachtete. Er brachte die verschwundene Münze wieder zum Vorschein. Die Leute applaudierten. An Minerva gerichtet schäkerte Albus: „Ich habe eine Goldmine geheiratet." Sie verkniff sich das Lachen und klatschte.  
Als Hermine einen Schritt zurückging, stieß sie versehentlich jemanden an und drehte sich um. „Severus, entschuldige bitte."  
„Interessiert dich dieser Hokuspokus tatsächlich?"  
„Ich stehe wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund hier wie Albus: Es macht Spaß dabei zuzusehen, wie die anderen einfach nicht hinter das Geheimnis kommen." Sie warf einen Blick zu Horace, der weiterhin die Kunststücke des Muggelzauberers interessiert, aber auch sichtlich gefrustet beobachtete. Hermine bekam Mitleid. Sie trat an ihn heran und flüsterte: „Achten Sie auf seine Hände und blicken Sie ja nicht auf, wenn er etwas erklärt." Diesen Tipp nahm sich Horace zu Herzen. Sein Blick war auf die flinken Finger gerichtet, während alle anderen den Worten des Zauberers lauschten.

Hermine löste sich von dem Trickkünstler. Wie ihr Vater es gesagt hatte, war sie schon als Kind fasziniert gewesen, wenn jemand Karten oder Münzen verschwinden ließ, die später an den seltsamsten Orten wieder auftauchten. Solche Tricks förderten das Verständnis für Logik. Sie ging zu Severus hinüber, der ihr den Arm anbot. Als sie sich zum Gehen abwandten, bemerkten sie, dass Albus und Minerva sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzten und langsam auf Severus und Hermine zukamen. Diesem Moment wollte Severus nicht vorübergehen lassen.

„Albus?" Das betagte Ehepaar hatte ihn gehört und näherte sich ihnen. Dank Hermine fand er Halt. „Albus, warum hast du Remus gekündigt?"  
Minerva fiel aus allen Wolken, schaute Albus mit großen Augen an. „Du hast was?"  
„Da scheint ein Missverständnis ..."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Hagrid hat es herumerzählt."  
„Dann hat der Gute die Hälfte vergessen", stellte Albus klar.  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht einmal." Davon ging Severus sogar aus. „Trotzdem läuft Remus den ganzen Tag in der Annahme hier herum, er würde ab September arbeitslos sein."  
„Oh", machte Albus betrübt. „Dann werde ich ihn besser aufsuchen, bevor wir gehen. Du musst wissen, Severus, du warst nicht der Einzige, der von selbst gekündigt hat." Hermine, Severus und Minerva wiesen alle den gleichen, fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, so dass sich Albus dazu aufgefordert sah, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. „Ich wollte es eigentlich am Montag während der Lehrerversammlung verkünden, aber da die Sache bereits die Runde macht: Gestern Abend hat mir Harry seine Kündigung überreicht." Hermine war von dieser Information nicht überrascht, nur darüber, dass sie es nicht von Harry selbst erfahren hatte. „Remus soll seinen Platz einnehmen, aber das konnte ich erst planen, sobald ich jemanden für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gefunden habe. Hagrid hat zugesagt, also ist alles im Lot. Kein Grund zur Aufregung." Minerva atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich sollte es Remus wirklich sagen, sonst macht der Gute sich noch den ganzen Sonntag Gedanken. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Die Standuhr in der Ecke brachte Erkenntnis. „Wir haben ja schon Sonntag. Höchste Zeit zu gehen." Albus ließ seinen Blick schweifen. „Und da ist ja auch Remus. Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet?"  
Kaum war Albus gegangen, ergriff Minerva das Wort. „Ich möchte mich schon einmal verabschieden. Albus und ich werden uns auf den Weg machen."  
„Wir gehen auch", bestätigte Hermine. „Ich möchte nur noch Harry und Ginny auf Wiedersehen sagen."

Das Brautpaar verabschiedete gerade Justin Finch-Fletchley und Hannah Abbott. Absichtlich ging Hermine langsam, so dass sie Harry und Ginny erst erreichen würden, wenn die anderen beiden schon gegangen waren. Sie kamen an Bill und Fleur vorbei. Mit einer Hand rieb sich Bill sich die entstellte Wange. Fleur nahm seine Hand in ihre, damit er damit aufhörte.

„Ihr wollte euch auch verabschieden?", fragte Harry, dessen Augen durch die Brille hindurch schon ganz klein waren. „Kingsley und Alastor sind auch eben gegangen."  
„Es ist auch langsam an der Zeit", begann Severus, „dem Brautpaar etwas Ruhe zu gönnen." Er hielt zuerst Ginny die Hand entgegen, die sie ohne zu Zögern ergriff. „Nochmals meine Glückwünsche, Mrs. ... Ist der Name jetzt Potter?"  
Ginny grinste breit. „Ja, das ist er. Vielen Dank, Professor Snape."  
„Harry", auch ihm schüttelte er die Hand. Einen Moment überlegte Severus, ob er ihn wegen der Kündigung ansprechen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, falls dessen Frau noch nichts davon wusste. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Der Abend hat einige Überraschungen gebracht."  
Davon war Harry überzeugt. „Dann bleibt ihr nicht über Nacht?"  
„Nein", warf Hermine ein, die plötzlich anfing zu zappeln, weil sie mit einem Fuß über ihre Wade strich. Vielleicht hatte das Kleid sie gekitzelt. „Ich habe heute noch etwas zu erledigen." Der letzte Heiltrank. Harry wusste das und fragte nicht nach.  
„Morgen frühstücken wir hier alle zusammen. Nur die engsten Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Wenn ihr kommen möchtet ...?"  
„Wir überlegen es uns", erwiderte Severus, was so viel wie eine Absage bedeutete.  
Die Enttäuschung darüber verbarg Harry. Nur als Information gab er an Hermine weiter: „Es beginnt erst um elf oder zwölf Uhr, ist also mehr ein Brunch, wenn man so möchte. Nur falls ihr es euch überlegen solltet."  
Dean, Lee und die Creevey-Brüder – letztere musterten Severus und Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln – hatten sich mittlerweile in die Schlange der Gäste eingereiht, die sich von Harry und Ginny persönlich verabschieden wollten, also machte Hermine es kurz. „Bis dann, ihr zwei. Wir sehen uns." Vom Tisch nahm sie ihren Brautstrauß.  
„Ach", hielt Harry sie auf, „zum Kamin geht es gleich hinten links. Der Weg ist ausgeschildert."

Auf dem Weg zum großen Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, trafen die beiden auf Luna. Sie stand in der Nähe des Ganges, der zum Kamin führte. Luna fuhr mit den Fingern einer Hand immer wieder von der Stirn über ihren Kopf und zog einen unsichtbaren Mittelscheitel. Im ersten Moment schien sie nur zufällig dort zu stehen, doch kaum waren Severus und Hermine ihr näher gekommen, wurde ihr verträumter Blick klar.

„Professor Snape, bevor Sie gehen", Luna fischte etwa aus ihrem Umhang, „möchte ich Ihnen das zum Geschenk machen."  
Irritiert über diese unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit wäre er fast ins Stottern geraten, aber nur fast. „Danke, Miss Lovegood." Er betrachtete das kleine, in rotes Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Päckchen, das von der Form her an ein Streichholzheft erinnerte. Es war flach und viereckig. „Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?"  
„Ich habe es nie veröffentlicht. Es könnte ein falsches Bild entstehen, aber Sie, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, werden es nicht missverstehen." Sie zeigte mit einem Finger drauf. „Es ist verkleinert. Mit einem Finite wird es wieder groß."  
„Ich muss zugeben, Sie machen mich neugierig. Ich lasse Sie wissen, was ich davon halte." Das ungeöffnete Päckchen steckte Severus in seine Innentasche. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Lovegood."  
Hermine war weniger förmlich. „Bis dann, Luna."

Im Gang selbst warteten einige auf ihre bessere Hälfte, um den Nachhauseweg einzuschlagen. In dem Raum, der sich als ein gemütlich möblierter Warteraum für die Gäste des Schlosshotels entpuppte, waren sie nicht allein. Justin und Hannah warteten geduldig, bis eine Bedienstete des Schlosses das Flohpulver in den dafür vorgesehen Behälter nachgefüllt hatte. Offenbar war der Kamin heute schon unzählige Male benutzt worden. Justin drehte sich um.

„Professor Snape", er nickte ihm höflich zu. „Hermine, hi."  
„So", unterbrach die Dame, die den Behälter wieder in der Haltevorrichtung des Kamins anbrachte, „alles bereit. Ich wünsche eine gute Heimreise." Die Frau verließ den Raum.  
Justin und Hannah traten gemeinsam in den Kamin. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver, nannte den Zielort und wenige Sekunden später waren die beiden verschwunden. Hermine und Severus waren allein. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und fragte: „Reisen wir nacheinander oder zusammen?"  
„Wenn wir den Kamin zusammen benutzten, dann müssen wir uns aber sehr eng aneinanderkuscheln", antwortete sie, konnte die Vorfreude darauf nicht verbergen.  
Ein Mundwinkel von Severus hob sich von ganz allein, bevor er sie zum Kamin führte. Er griff nach dem leicht schimmernden Flohpulver, mit der anderen Hand nahm er die ihre. „Dann halt dich gut fest." Diesen Ratschlag nahm sie sehr ernst, denn sie umarmte ihn. „Winkelgasse, Granger Apotheke."

Als Reisender vernahm man weder den lauten Knall noch sah man, wie sich die Flammen grün verfärbten. Während ihres Heimweges kamen sie an unzähligen Kaminen vorbei. Die lauten Fahrtgeräusche waren um diese Uhrzeit verträglich. Als es plötzlich unangenehm kalt wurde, bedeckte Severus sie mit seinem Umhang. An einer undefinierbaren Stelle bekam Hermine heiße Asche in den Mund und begann zu husten. Bei der holprigen Landung im eigenen Wohnzimmer hielt Severus sie fest, damit sie nicht stürzte. Sie hustete noch immer. Auf der Stelle kam er mit einem Glas Wasser zu Hilfe, aus dem sie dankbar trank.

Der Husten hatte sich gelegt. „Meine Güte, warum ist diese Art zu reisen immer noch so populär?" Severus betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, sah dabei sehr amüsiert aus. „Was ist?" Sie schaute an sich herab. Das Kleid hatte kein bisschen Ruß und Asche abbekommen, wofür offenbar der Schutzzauber des Bekleidungsgeschäfts verantwortlich war. Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich er über ihr Dekolleté und zeigte ihr das Resultat. Seine Fingerbeere war schwarz. „Mist!", fluchte sie, als sie den Dreck auf ihrem Ausschnitt betrachtete. „Ich lass mir lieber ein Bad ein."  
„Mach das." Kaum hatte er etwas gesagt, kam der Hund ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er sein Herrchen mit wedelndem Schwanz ansprang und dabei fiepende Geräusche von sich gab. „Aus!" Doch Harrys Freude konnte er mit dem halbherzigen Befehl nicht bremsen. „Er tut ja gerade so, als wären wir mehrere Wochen verreist gewesen."  
Hermine lächelte, als Severus das Ohr des Hundes knetete. Auf der Couch erblickte sie Fellini, der sie mit weit aufgerissenem Maul angähnte. Die Ankunft des Frauchens hatte er völlig gelassen beobachtet. „Vielen Dank für die herzliche Begrüßung!", gab sie gespielt enttäuscht von sich. Fellini nahm die Rüge als Anlass, sich zu putzen.  
„Geh baden, Hermine. Ich werde den beiden etwas zu Fressen geben."

Im Flur trennten sich ihre Wege. Von Harry überholt und von Fellini gefolgt ging Severus die Stufen hinunter, während Hermine das Bad aufsuchte und sofort die Hähne aufdrehte. Noch ein bisschen Badeschaum und ihr Dekolleté würde bald wieder sauber sein. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass auch ihr Gesicht an einigen Stellen schwarz war. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie eine Liebesaffäre mit einem Schornsteinfeger. Warum musste sie immer alles abbekommen? Das Gesicht wusch sie mit einem Lappen, während das Badewasser einlief. Als sie alle schwarzen Flecken von ihren Wangen entfernt hatte, verrenkte sie ihre Arme, um das Kleid zu öffnen. Wie schon heute früh, als sie es angezogen hatte, kam sie auch jetzt nicht an die Haken heran. Im Flur hörte sie seine Tür. Severus war aus der Küche zurück und könnte bestimmt helfen. Hermine klopfte an seine Schlafzimmertür.

„Herein!"  
Als sie eintrat, stand er an einem der Gaslichter und betrachtete den Umhang, den er eben ausgezogen hatte. „Ist etwas?" Vielleicht war er an einem der vorüberfliegenden Kamine hängengeblieben und das gute Stück war gerissen, vermutete sie.  
„Das ist blau!"  
Hermine stutzte. „Ich dachte, das wusstest du?", erwiderte sie auffällig unschuldig.  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er ins Leere starrte. „Dann macht es Sinn, was Remus gesagt hat. Ich dachte, er wollte mich nur veralbern."  
„Was hat er denn gesagt?"  
„Dass die Farbe mir stehen würde."  
„Das tut sie auch", beteuerte sie kräftig nickend.  
„Es ist aber nicht schwarz!"  
„Wo steht denn bitteschön geschrieben, dass Severus Snape nur in schwarz gut aussieht?" Er schnaufte und warf den Umhang achtlos über einen Stuhl, schien über ihre Äußerung enorm verärgert. „Was hast du?"  
„Ich bin mir über mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild durchaus bewusst!", schalt er sie.

Zweifel kamen in ihm auf. Der innere Widerstreit richtete sich durch seine momentan übersensiblen Empfindungen gegen sich selbst. Hermine wusste das. Sie hütete sich davor, ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen. Jedes ihrer Argumente würde er mit einem Gegenargument auseinander brechen lassen. Sie war sich über sein, wie er so schön sagte, äußeres Erscheinungsbild auch bewusst. Er war kein Adonis, stellte eher ein Antonym dazu dar. Schon mehrmals hatte sie über dieses Thema nachgedacht, oftmals im Bett liegend, kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Ron war auch kein Schönling. Er war für sein Alter immer zu groß gewesen und hatte eine lange Nase, wenn auch keine Hakennase. Wenn sie Harry mit etwas Abstand betrachtete, war auch er nicht besonders gutaussehend. Mit seiner damals schon schmächtigen Gestalt, seinen knubbeligen Knien und den stets ungekämmt wirkenden Haaren war er das, was er immer sein wollte: durchschnittlich. Einzig Blaise könnte Hermine als wahrlich gutaussehend beschreiben, doch der hatte sie nie interessiert. Viktor Krum beeindruckte mit seinen buschigen Augenbrauen und der krummen Nase auch nicht durch Äußerlichkeiten. Sein schlurfender Gang war alles andere als graziös und trotzdem fand sie damals Interesse an ihm. Sie war vor langer Zeit zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das Aussehen für sie kein primäres Kriterium für eine Partnerwahl darstellte. Lockhart und vor allem Svelte stellten zwei gute Beispiele dar, die ihre Ansicht untermauerten.

„... und dann werde ich nackt durch die Tundra reiten."  
Nicht die Worte, sondern seine Stimme hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich fragte, ob du aus einem bestimmten Grund hier bist."  
„Oh", machte sie überrascht. Natürlich war da ein Grund gewesen. Langsam näherte sie sich Severus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Mit dem Daumen zeigte sie über ihre Schulter. „Ich bekomme das Kleid nicht auf. Wärst du so lieb?"  
„Das ist keine gute ..."

Er schluckte kräftig, als er sich an das kleine Problem von heute morgen erinnerte. Severus riss sich zusammen und legte die Hände an ihr Kleid. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht mehr Kontrolle an den Tag legen könnte als so ein 14jähriger Schüler. Seine Finger tauchten in die Lücke zwischen Stoff und Rücken. Sofort ging ihre Körperwärme durch Mark und Bein. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der erste Haken löste sich. Unzählige lagen noch vor ihm.

„Du hast kalte Finger", bemerkte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Bald nicht mehr, dachte er, denn eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Genauso wohlig wie vorhin im Kaminzimmer. Der zweite Haken war geöffnet. War er so langsam oder nahm er alles so überaus bewusst war, dass die Zeit ihr eigenes Tempo gedrosselt zu haben schien? Beim fünften Haken kam sein Atemproblem zurück. Er müsste demnächst mal seine Lungen untersuchen lassen, scherzte er in Gedanken. Zum Glück erging es Hermine genauso wie ihm. Wenn sie einatmete, wurden seine Finger durch das Kleid an ihre Haut gepresst und gewärmt. Beim zehnten Haken bemerkte er, dass er nicht einmal die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sie wartete geduldig. Nicht ein einziges Mal forderte sie ihn auf, schneller fortzufahren. Er konnte die Gänsehaut verfolgen, die sich von ihrem Rücken aus bis zum Nacken emporarbeitete. Hermine schüttelte sich kurz. Fast war er am Ziel. Der letzte Haken war gelöst. Mutig glitten die Finger beider Hände vom unteren Rücken durch die Schneise, die das offene Kleid freilegte, hinauf bis zu ihrem Hals, wo sie kurz am Haar verweilten. Gleich darauf strichen seine Hände zurückhaltend seitwärts. Dabei nahm er die Ärmel mit, so dass ihre Schultern freigelegt wurden. Hermines Atmung war heftiger geworden, der Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt. Die Hände an ihren Schultern zogen sie zu sich heran, bis sie mit dem Rücken an ihm lehnte. Sie spürte seinen zittrigen Atem an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr.

„Severus?" Mit einem Male war alles verschwunden, was sie so genossen hatte: die Wärme, die Hände, sein Atem. Sie drehte sich um. Severus hatte sich einen Schritt von ihr entfernt. Offenbar fühlte er sich zurechtgewiesen, was keineswegs in ihrer Absicht lag. Sie wollte nur daran erinnern, dass sie heute, auch wenn sie ungern als Spielverderberin dastehen wollte, noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu erledigen hatte. Die kurze Distanz überwand sie in Windeseile. Ohne Vorwarnung schlangen sich ihre Arme um seine dürre Taille, ihre Wange legte sie an sein Herz. „Auch wenn ich jetzt gern etwas anderes machen möchte", sagte sie leise, „darf der letzte Trank nicht warten. Ein, zwei Stunden Verspätung sind in Ordnung, aber mehr dürfen wir nicht wagen, sonst ist alles ..." Sie hielt inne, als er ihre Umarmung erwiderte und sie seine Hände an dem nackten Rücken spürte. Versehentlich entwich ihr ein Seufzer, der ihr nicht unangenehm war. Ein behaglicher Schauer überkam sie, als sich ein paar Lippen zaghaft auf ihre Schläfe pressten. Sie wollte nicht gehen und im Labor brauen. Hermine wollte hier bleiben, wo ihr Herz Purzelbäume schlug und gleichzeitig wie ein Kniesel schnurrte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ihre Lider fühlten sich schwer an, woran nicht die Müdigkeit Schuld war. Sein ganzes Gesicht sah genauso entspannt aus wie sie sich fühlte. Es war keine feurige Leidenschaft, die ihr aus seinen Augen entgegenfunkelte. Etwas viel Bedeutungsvolleres zeigte sich ihr, denn er offenbarte behutsam die eigenen Empfindungen. Die Zuneigung zu ihr fiel mehr ins Gewicht als jegliche Gelüste. Severus schien das Gleiche in ihren Augen zu sehen. Ihre Übereinstimmung wollte er besiegelt wissen. Ohne Hast beugte er sich zu ihr, ließ ihr alle Zeit der Welt, Einspruch zu erheben, doch der kam nie. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, schloss Hermine die Augen. Der Kuss konnte unschuldiger und zugleich aufregender nicht sein – er versprach und bestätigte, beichtete und zog ins Vertrauen. Er bedeutete alles, erklärte Himmel und Erde. Hermine nippte fast unmerklich an den geschlossenen Lippen und dachte dabei an den scheuen Kuss, den er ihr einmal auf den Mundwinkel gegeben hatte. Sie nippte ein zweites Mal und sah Severus und sich selbst, wie sie sich im Rosengarten drehten und Blumen zertraten. Beim dritten Mal machte er es ihr gleich, um das Ende einzuläuten, sonst würden sie sich und alles andere vergessen. Benommen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Noch einen Moment hielten sie sich. Severus wirkte sehr ausgeglichen, beinahe wunschlos glücklich, aber nur beinahe. Sie konnte diese eine Sache, die ihn zu bedrücken schien, nicht ausmachen, nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten. Vor irgendetwas schien er, trotzdem sich die Situation in ihren Augen wunderbar entwickelt hatte, Angst zu haben. Ihre Umarmung löste sich im gegenseitigen Einverständnis. Hermine schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und strich in der Hoffnung über seinen Oberarm, diese eine Befangenheit auszuradieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Du sollest nach deinem Bad sehen." In seiner Stimme hatte sich die Ruhe und Sanftheit niedergeschlagen, die ihre gegenseitige Bestätigung geweckt hatte. „Sonst läuft es noch über." Hermine nickte und verschwand mit wackeligen Beinen aus seinem Zimmer.

Zum Glück war im Boden ein Ablauf eingearbeitet, denn sonst würde das Badezimmer unter Wasser stehen. Fluchend ließ sie etwas Wasser aus der Wanne ablaufen und reinigte den nassen Boden, auf dem der meiste Schaum verteilt war. Das Bad selbst verlief weniger entspannend, sondern diente nur der Reinlichkeit. Für Entspannung sorgte die Erinnerung an den Kuss. Hermine zog sich legere Kleidung an und machte sich auf ins Labor, um den letzten Trank zu brauen.

Als Erstes setzte sie einen Kessel auf. Während das Wasser langsam zu kochen begann, wusch sie die Zutaten, teilte und schnitt sie. Alles stellte sie in Griffnähe. In dem Moment, als sie eine Vitrine öffnen wollte, war sie über ihr eigenes Spiegelbild überrascht. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Nur kurz begutachtete sie ihren Frohsinn, bevor sie die Federn des Sekretärs aus dem Schrank nahm. Sie wartete darauf, bis das Wasser im Kessel die angemessene Temperatur haben würde, strich sich derweil mit einer der schwarzen Federn über die Finger. Dieses bisschen Unbehagen in seinen Augen wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Er durfte sich sicher sein, was sie betraf. Warum war er es nicht? Hermine seufzte. Die Feder strich über ihre Wange und löste einen Geistesblitz bei ihr aus. Der Vogel, dessen Feder sie hielt, wählte eine feste Partnerin im Leben. Aus einem unerklärbaren Grund war sie davon überzeugt, dass seine Angst daraus bestand, sie nicht ständig für sich zu haben. In einem Buch hatte sie einmal über das Trauerverhalten von Tieren gelesen, bei denen der Partnerverlust genau wie beim Menschen die größte, seelische Belastung darstellte. Monogam lebende Tiere traf es besonders hart. In dem Buch wurde als Fallbeispiel über einen Tibetfuchs berichtet, der nach dem Verlust der Partnerin erst noch tagelang Lockrufe ausstieß. Später verfiel er in eine Depression, war apathisch. Der Tierforscher schilderte, dass der Fuchs nicht mehr fraß, sich kaum noch bewegte und wie tot auf einem Felsen lag und wartete – auf seine Partnerin oder den Tod. Hermine war sich aber auch darüber im Klaren, dass es genetisch gesehen beim Menschen keine Monogamie gab, höchstens Treue, was aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht nicht gleichzusetzen war. Vielleicht bewertete sie die Sache aber auch nur über, dachte sie. Sie nahm sich auf jeden Fall vor, Severus später zu fragen, ob es etwas gab, über das er mit ihr reden wollte. Später, wenn etwas Ruhe und Alltag eingekehrt war.

Das Brauen des letzten Trankes dauerte keine Stunde, obwohl die gleichen Zutaten verwendet wurden wie bei den vorhergehenden Tränken. Die Temperaturregelung für den Trank war anders, ebenso die Reihenfolge, in der die Zutaten in den Kessel wanderten. Aufkochen, Hitze wegnehmen, nochmal aufkochen und im Uhrzeigersinn rühren. Am Ende ließ sie exakt nach Brauplan die Feder in den Kessel fallen. Ein helles Licht formte sich und löste die letzte Zutat in Luft auf. Das Licht verging nicht, auch nicht, als Hermine den Trank sorgfältig in einen der Becher füllte, den sie mit einem Deckel schützen konnte.

Der letzte Trank.

Hermines Herz pochte.

Mit dem Becher ging sie nicht sofort zu ihm, sondern in ihr Zimmer, um sich zum Zu-Bett-Gehen umzuziehen. Sie zog noch einen leichten Morgenmantel über und nahm mit zittrigen Händen das Gefäß. An seiner Tür klopfte sie, obwohl sie wegen der Haustiere nur angelehnt war. Das vertraute „Herein!" folgte. Severus saß ans Kopfende gelehnt und las, schien auf seltsame Weise gerührt, was seine Augen nicht verbergen konnten. Hermine erkannte das Buch.

„Ist das der Gedicht-Band, den dir Anne mal geschenkt hat?" An seinem Bett machte sie halt. Severus nickte, legte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und ließ es auffällig schnell in der Schublade seines Nachttisches verschwinden. „Was für eines hast du gelesen?"  
Er zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, als er den Becher in ihrer Hand bemerkte, doch dann sah er in ihre Augen. Missgestimmt antwortete er: „Rilke. Ein Gedicht mit dem wahnsinnig originellem Titel ‚Liebes-Lied'. Der Mann hätte sich wirklich was Besseres einfallen lassen können."  
Dass die Zeilen ihm trotz seiner bösen Worte sehr gefallen haben mussten, sprach sie nicht an. Stattdessen hob sie den Becher. „Hier." Nicht mehr nur ihre Hände zitterten, sondern auch ihre Stimme.

Seine Laune wechselte zwischen hoffnungsvoll und pessimistisch. Was all die Mühe bringen würde, sollte sich erst zeigen, wenn er diesen einen Trank einnahm. Die Befürchtung, es könnte einen noch so kleinen Fehler gegeben haben, der alles zunichte machte, war bei ihm genauso groß wie bei ihr. Er atmete tief durch und ließ den inneren Widerstand hinter sich, als er sich nach vorn beugte und ihr das Gefäß abnahm. Gerade wollte sie sich abwenden, da schlug er neben sich einladend die Bettdecke zur Seite und klopfte mit der flachen Hand zweimal auf die Matratze. Mit dieser Erlaubnis hatte sie gerechnet, aber ungewöhnlich war, dass sie dabei sein durfte, während er den Trank einnahm. Die sechs Tage zuvor hatte er sie erst danach in sein Bett gelassen. Sie zögerte nicht und zog sich den Morgenmantel aus, bevor sie sich neben ihn legte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Severus den Deckel. Dampf stieg aus. Aus dem Becher schien helles Licht, was ihn verdutzte. Auch für sie war es vorhin schon seltsam gewesen, dass dieser letzte Trank so kräftig strahlte. Er nahm einen Schluck, dann noch einen. Der Trank war warm und er nippte so vorsichtig an ihm, wie an ihren Lippen. Starren wollte Hermine auf keinen Fall, aber was sie sah, versetzte sie in Erstaunen. Severus Kehle begann leicht zu schimmern, auch sein Brustkorb und der Magen. Der Trank hinterließ eine sichtbare Spur.

„War das bei jedem Trank so?", fragte sie neugierig, zeigte dabei auf die leuchtenden Stellen.  
„Ja, nur nicht so stark."  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, vor wenigen Tagen einen hellen Fleck an seinem Thymus gesehen zu haben. Schon da hatte sie vermutet, dass der Farbtrank, mit dem sie die Pflanzen gewässert hatte, sich in dem Heiltrank niederschlug. „Wie schmeckt er?"  
Severus ließ den Becher in seinen Schoß sinken. „Nicht so gut, wie er riecht. Ein wenig nach Mohn." Mohn war eine der Zutaten. „Und ziemlich bitter." Die Alkaloide. „Aber es ist nicht von Nöten, dass er schmeckt. Er soll schließlich wirken."

Sie lächelte zurückhaltend und drückte innerlich die Daumen. Nach dem letzten Schluck verschloss Severus das Gefäß wieder und stellte es auf den Nachttisch, bevor er mit einem Wutsch seines Stabes das Licht im Zimmer löschte. Trotzdem war es noch so hell, dass man mit etwas Mühe ein Buch lesen könnte. Severus leuchtete. Selbst als er die leichte Bettdecke bis zum Hals hinaufzog, schien das Licht noch immer hindurch.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst dabei schlafen", scherzte er, um seine böse Vermutung zu vertuschen, mit dem Trank könnte etwas nicht stimmen.  
„Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Ich kann bei Licht ganz gut schlafen. Damals mussten meine Eltern immer ein Nachtlicht brennen lassen, weil ich der felsenfesten Überzeugung war, ein schwarzer Mann würde unter meinem Bett hausen."  
„Jetzt haust er _im_ Bett. Fragt sich nur, ob das besser ist."  
Hermine lachte. „Viel besser!" Sie rutschte näher an Severus heran und nahm seine Hand. „Ich habe nämlich keine Angst."  
Er drehte sich zur Seite. Ihre umfassten Hände lagen in Brusthöhe. „Ich schon", gestand er leise.  
Verzweifelt drückte sie seine Hand, aber sie wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, ihm diese Angst zu nehmen. „Weck mich, wenn irgendwas ist", flüsterte sie. „Egal was. Ein Traum, ein beängstigender Gedanke. Weck mich einfach. Du sollst das nicht allein durchstehen."  
„Dann wirst du mit mir aufbleiben müssen. Ich befürchte, ich werde nicht schlafen können."  
In seinem Licht musste er sie lächeln sehen. „Dann bleibe ich wach. Ich bin sowieso noch viel zu aufgedreht."  
„Wegen dem Trank?"  
Sie rückte noch weiter zu ihm hinüber, so dass sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Kissen ablegen konnte. „Nein, der ganze Tag heute ..." Sie seufzte erleichtert. „Es war wunderschön, und dann noch ..."  
Er wartete, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. „Dann noch ...?"  
„Der Tanz, die Verlobung, der Kuss", zählte sie mit verträumtem Lächeln auf.  
„Jetzt kannst du wenigstens nie wieder behaupten, ich wäre berechenbar."  
Hermine grinste. Ihre zweite Hand fand den Weg nach oben und strich über seinen Unterarm. „Wie war eigentlich die Unterhaltung mit meinem Dad?"  
„Anfangs unangenehm, am Ende gelassen. Deine Eltern wollen uns einladen, kommende oder übernächste Woche."  
„Wir werden sehen. Erst einmal muss es dir gut gehen."  
„Im Moment fühle ich mich ausgezeichnet. Ich könnte sogar versuchen, ein Auge zuzutun."  
„Dann wünsche ich eine angenehme Nacht, Severus. Und versprich mir ..."  
„Ja, ich werde dich wecken, wenn etwas ist." Mit Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu: „Oder wenn du schnarchst."  
„Frechheit!", sagte sie leise und darüber hinaus amüsiert. „Ich schnarche nicht."  
„Wir werden sehen. Gute Nacht, Hermine."  
„Gute Nacht, Severus."


	218. Nacht der Wunder

An alle: Bei mir ergibt sich leider ein zeitlicher Engpass dank Wochenendarbeit und anschließendem Urlaub, was das nächste Update in den Monat April verlegt. Mit dem nächsten Update könnt ihr also zwischen dem 2. Und 4. April rechnen. So eine lange Pause gefällt mir selbst nicht. Bereuen werde ihr die Wartezeit aber bestimmt nicht. :)

Hi **Paule**,

jetzt hat es sich aber ausgefeiert ;) Kinder habe ich selbst keine, noch nicht, aber ich habe Freunde mit kleinen Kindern und eine, ohne eingebildet klingen zu wollen, ganz gute Beobachtungsgabe.  
Noch sieben Kapitel mit der gleichen Länge wie 217? Ich kann es wirklich nicht einschätzen, wie viele es noch werden. Ich weiß nur, was noch kommen muss.  
Der eine Verächter kann nicht das ablegen, was ihn ausmacht und der andere hat davon wahrlich schon genug intus.  
Danke für die Hinweise. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum Word „Gästehaut" nicht als Fehler anzeigt. Ich schreibe hier doch keine FF zu „Texas Chainsaw Massacre". John benötigte tatsächlich ein Nasenfahrrad! Hattest du ein „O" in Wahrsagen? Letzte Woche hat er es sich abgeholt. Eine Halbmondbrille, ganz wie Dumbledore. Das Alter verschont niemanden ;)

Hallo **Marlice**,

mmmh, eine Hochzeit von Severus und Hermine passt nicht so schön in die Schatten-FF rein, was nicht bedeutet, man muss darauf ganz verzichten. Ich habe noch einige Pläne, was Oneshots oder kurze Mehrteiler betrifft. Auf hpffa habe ich einige kommende Projekte im Interview zum „Autor des Monats" (für die Bezeichnung kann ich nichts ;) ) aufgezählt.  
Einige Leser haben mir schon geschrieben, sie lesen die FF schon zum zweiten oder dritten Mal von vorn. Das ist auch ein Kompliment, das ich wirklich zu schätzen weiß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man beim zweiten Mal viele „unbedeutende" Kleinigkeiten anders deutet, weil man schon weiß, was geschehen wird. Beizeiten kannst du mir gern mal schildern, ob ich damit richtig liege. :) Als Buch (oder eher 3 Bücher) drucken könnte man die FF schon und auch zum Selbstkostenpreis abgeben. Bisher habe ich mir da keine genauen Gedanken drüber gemacht.  
Auf einer Seite hat eine Leserin erraten, was Harry sich als neues Lebens- bzw. Arbeitsziel vornimmt und sie lag richtig. Hat auf jeden Fall mit Kindern zu tun.

Hallo **Daniel**,

natürlich lasse ich die komplette Gefühlswelt auch auf die Leser los. Ihr sollt ja auch was davon haben ;) Es geht hier auch gleich damit weiter.  
Das spezielle Harry-Getränk ist jenes, das er von Severus herstellen ließ, also liegst du mit dem Stein der Weisen schon richtig. Auch nur deswegen hat Severus es getrunken, ohne es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, denn er wusste, was in dem Glas ist. Die Wirkung und der Titel des letzten Kapitels könnte noch ein Hinweis sein. Wenn nicht, dann spätestens die Beschreibung der kleinen Wehwehchen verschiedener Personen, besonders aber das Ende dieses Kapitels ;)

Hallo **OsinarCarnunBigaref**,

danke für die Rückmeldung. Die Kelten betrachtete ich schon immer als Freunde. Zum Feind könnte ich mir die Kirche gemacht haben, aber damit kann ich leben.  
Und ein ganz lieben Dank für die Bestätigung, dass diese FF trotz der Länge nicht zur endlosen Soap-FF geworden ist, wie einige böse Zungen behaupten.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Siehst du, Molly: Es hat dich niemand darauf angesprochen, dass der Tanz des Brautpaares ..."

Ein leises Schnarchen ließ Arthur mitten im Satz aufhören. Den langen Tag der Hochzeit spürten viele in ihren Knochen. Molly schien anfangs die Ausnahme zu sein. Gerade noch plauderte die auf dem Bett liegende Frau mit ihrem Mann über den ereignisreichen Tag, da übermannte sie der Schlaf. Er selbst war noch viel zu aufgekratzt, um sich hinzulegen. Aufmerksam blickte er sich im Hotelzimmer um. An jedem einzelnen Möbelstück erkannte man, wie edel die Schlossräume eingerichtet waren. Selbst das Badezimmer war mit seiner eingelassenen Wanne ein Traum. So verführerisch ein heißes Bad auch sein mochte, er wollte Molly um nichts in der Welt wecken. Ein Bad kam nicht in Frage, aber nicht, weil sie es hören würde – dagegen gab es Zaubersprüche. Molly würde merken, dass er nicht neben ihr lag. Damit sie nicht besorgt aufwachen und nach ihm suchen würde, legte sich Arthur neben sie und deckte sie zu, bevor er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Die Weasleys waren im Schloss Schnatzer alle auf einer Etage untergebracht. Ein Zimmer weiter kam Fleur gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Sie zupfte sich das seidene Nachthemd zurecht und schaute danach zum Bett hinüber.

„Bill, lass bitte dein Gesicht in Ruhe", bat sie, als sie sich neben ihn legte.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür. Es juckt. Das muss vom Rauch kommen."  
„Es wurde auf der Hochzeit überhaupt nicht geraucht, mein Schatz." Weil er sich vorsichtig mit einer Hand über das Gesicht fuhr, fasste sie einen Entschluss. „Warte einen Moment." Aus ihrem Kosmetikkoffer holte sie eine kleine Dose, deren Deckel sie abschraubte, bevor sie sich wieder aufs Bett setzte. „Komm her, mein Schatz."  
„Was ist das?" Als er sich aufsetzte, bemerkt er sofort den angenehmen Geruch, den der Inhalt der Dose verströmte.  
„Eine Salbe mit Nachtkerzenöl." Daraus wurde Bill nicht schlau, also erklärte sie: „Das ist eine Blume. Die Salbe hilft bei juckender Haut." Mit einem Zeigefinger nahm sie etwas davon auf und führte es an Bills Wange.  
„Ich kann das selbst machen", sagte er beschämt.

Ihr Finger strich bereits über die Wange mit den knotigen Verwachsungen, die entstanden waren, weil Teile der Haut zusammenwachsen mussten, obwohl etwas von ihr fehlte. Ein Gruß von Greyback. Langsam massierte sie die vernarbte Stelle direkt unter dem Wangenknochen. Als sie fertig war, kam die andere Seite an die Reihe. Hier war sie vorsichtiger. Die Haut war dünn, könnte sogar reißen oder mit Leichtigkeit durchstochen werden, sagte damals ein Heiler im Mungos. Das war der Grund, warum Bill sich angewohnt hatte, besonders harte Sache wie die Kruste von Brot nur noch auf der anderen Seite zu kauen. Bill hatte die Augen mittlerweile geschlossen und genoss die wohlfühlende Gesichtsmassage, vor allem aber den abklingenden Juckreiz.

„Vielleicht war es nur der Stress des 'eutigen Tages?"  
Ganz selten vergaß sie bei ihrer Aussprache ein h, weshalb Bill lächeln musste. „Ich hatte keinen Stress", hielt er mit sanfter Stimme dagegen. Stirn und Hals wollte sie nicht außen vor lassen. Entspannt warf er den Kopf nach hinten und ließ sich von ihr verwöhnen. Am Ende gab sie ihm je einen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Augenlider.  
„Ist es besser?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Auf jeden Fall! Das Zeug wirkt Wunder. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so etwas brauchst."  
Minimal beleidigt stellte sie richtig: „Ich brauche solche Cremes nicht. Ich habe sie wegen deiner Mutter mitgenommen. Sie bekommt manchmal diese", sie fuchtelte vor ihrem Gesicht herum, „scheußlich roten Flecken, wenn sie sich überanstrengt."  
„Das ist lieb von dir. Weiß sie, dass du so an sie denkst?"  
Fleur schraubte den Deckel auf die Dose und stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Sie muss es nicht wissen." Dicht an ihn geschmiegt gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die durch alte Wunden verformten Lippen. „Schlaf gut, mein Herz."

Ein Zimmer weiter übernachtete Charlie, doch er lag noch nicht im Bett. Stattdessen stand er in der großen Wanne und ließ sich vom Duschkopf mit heißem Wasser berieseln. Zudem schrubbte er jede Stelle seines Körpers mit einer Bürste, sog dabei durch die Zähne Luft ein.

„Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten", murmelte er genervt. Nicht gerade zaghaft navigierte er die Bürste mit drehenden Bewegungen über jede einzelne Partie seines Körpers, auch über die Narben, die er im Laufe der Jahre von seinen lieben Drachen davongetragen hatte. Lediglich eine Stelle packte er nicht grob ab. Die gerötete Haut trocknete er zaghaft mit einem der großen Handtücher. Auch Charlie kannte die Wirkung der Nachtkerzensalbe. Die gehörte zur Standardausrüstung der Reservatsangestellten. Großzügig verteilte er die gut duftende Salbe auf dem ganzen Körper. Danach ging er noch immer nicht ins Bett, sondern las sich zum siebten Mal die Verträge durch, die seine Vorgesetzten ihm für Snape mitgegeben hatten. Die ganze kommende Woche war Charlie noch im Land. Die Apotheke von Hermine wollte er unbedingt sehen, bevor er wieder nach Rumänien reisen müsste. Nur langsam kam die Müdigkeit. Charlie gab nach und legte sich ins Bett. Durch die Wand hindurch konnte er Stimmen hören. Es musste George sein, dachte Charlie, bevor er einschlief.

George und Percy teilten sich ein Zimmer. George hätte auch mit Charlie zusammen übernachten können, wie er es anfangs auch wollte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er, Percy würde sich dann ausgeschlossen fühlen. Noch immer war Percys Vergangenheit, seine Arbeit unter Fudge und seine beinahe unverzeihlichen Handlungen, bei denen man nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte, ein wunder Punkt der Familie Weasley. Wenn George in sich ging und sich die Frage stellte, welchen Bruder er weniger mochte, dann wäre die Antwort Percy. Solche Fragen stellte man jedoch niemanden. Man sollte sich nicht einmal sich selbst stellen. Dieser eine Bruder schlug vom Wesen her völlig aus der Reihe. Er war ordnungsliebend, pflichtbewusst und – was die Familie fast entzweit hätte – viel zu ehrgeizig. Schon während des Krieges hatten sich Percys Ansichten geändert, aber seine Familie traute ihm nicht über den Weg. Erst nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wollten sie ihn empfangen. Ginny hat mit der Benennung ihres Jungen einen neuen Grundstein für die Familie gelegt. Percy gehörte dazu. Das wollte auch George ihm zeigen. Was ihm nur gegen den Strich ging war das ständige Nörgeln.

„George! Du kannst nicht einfach andere belauschen."  
George nahm das Ohr von der Wand und fragte mit frechem Grinsen: „Doch, das geht ganz leicht. Hast du doch eben gesehen."  
„Sowas macht man aber nicht." Percy schüttelte den Kopf, hielt George für unverbesserlich und das war er auch. Während Percy sich am hoteleigenen Schreibtisch wieder seinem Pergament widmete und nach Worten grübelte, die er niederschreiben wollte, drückte George erneut das Ohr an die Wand. Er hörte jemanden lachen, laut lachen. Es war Harry.  
„Was treiben die nur in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht?", fragte George in den Raum hinein, als er gelangweilt die halbherzige Observation sein ließ.

Es wäre witzig gewesen, morgen beim Frühstück gewisse Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer anzusprechen, um Harry einen gesunden Rotton auf die Wangen zu zaubern, aber sein Schwager schien sich auf ganz andere Weise zu amüsieren. Georges Interesse widmete er nun dem Bruder, mit dem er das Zimmer teilte. Stocksteif saß Percy an dem gemütlich wirkenden Tisch und strich sich mit der Feder über die Lippen, während er verträumt in die Gegend blickte. Er war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Leise schlich sich George an und stierte Percy über die Schulter. Auf dem Pergament stand _Liebe Penelope_ – mehr nicht.

„Wow!" Bei dem einfachen Ausdruck der Überraschung fuhr Percy erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich um und bedeckte gleichzeitig das Geschriebene mit der freien Hand, obwohl es längst zu spät dafür war. „Hat es dich erwischt?" Zwar bekam nicht Harry, dafür aber Percy rosige Wangen. Für George eine kleine Genugtuung. „Was willst du ihr schreiben?"  
Percy überlegte, ob er offen sprechen wollte und gab sich einen Ruck. „Ob sie ..." Er zögerte. „Ob sie sich mit mir treffen möchte."  
„Dann schreib doch einfach: Liebe Penelope, ich würde dich gern zum Essen einladen. Wie wäre es am kommenden Wochenende im – hier setzt du das Restaurant deiner Wahl und die Uhrzeit ein", gab George an nett gemeinten Ratschlag.  
Percy stutzte. „Ein wenig plump, oder?"  
„Zumindest bringst du deine Absichten auf den Punkt, anstatt mit Zweideutigkeiten alles hinauszuzögern. Und", George hob den Zeigefinger, „du erfährst es schneller, wenn sie nichts von dir möchte. Stell dir vor, du schreibst ihr monatelang – in deinem Fall wohl eher jahrelang – nette Briefe und wenn du den nächsten Schritt wagst, dann heißt es von ihr", er verstellte die Stimme und sprach hoch, „oh Percy, ich dachte, wir wären nur gute Freunde."  
Irgendetwas regte sich in Percy. Er nickte. „Du hast Recht", gab er leise zu. Nach einem kleinen Seufzer sagte er: „Ich schreibe ihr morgen. Langsam bin ich wirklich müde." Percy stand auf, doch bevor er ins Badezimmer ging, wollte er plötzlich wissen: „Ist das mit Gabrielle ernst?"  
Regungslos blickte George ihn an, schien selbst nach einer Antwort zu suchen, die er geben wollte. „Ich weiß es nicht, kenne sie ja kaum. Sie ist nett."  
Sein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder musste schmunzeln. „Du bist ihr heute nicht von der Seite gewichen."  
„Was daran lag", schob George als Erklärung vor, „dass sie von Fleur und ich von Fred dazu genötigt wurde, Schluss mit unserem Singleleben zu machen. Gabrielle war genauso genervt wie ich. Nachdem wir nur noch zusammen in Erscheinung traten, hatten wir plötzlich unsere Ruhe, also verbrachten wir den Rest des Abends zusammen."  
„Mmmh", machte Percy nicht sehr überzeugt. „War also nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wirst du sie nochmal sehen?"  
„Wir treffen uns Montag und am Mittwoch begleite ich sie ins Ministerium, wo sie ihren Portschlüssel für die Weiterreise abholt."  
Percy zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Weiterreise?"  
„Sie macht einen Abstecher nach Island, um einen Zauberstabhersteller zu besuchen. Ihre Ausbildung macht sie aber in Frankreich, bei Fernandi."  
„Du meintest doch, du kennst sie kaum."

Diesmal war es George, bei dem sich ein Hauch Röte über die Wangen legte. Grinsend verschwand Percy im Bad. George wollte sich gerade hinlegen, da hörte er nebenan nochmals jemanden gackern.

Es war Harry, der vor lauter Lachen schon vom Bett gefallen war.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte er nochmal von Ginny hören.  
Ginny tat ihm den Gefallen und schilderte von vorn: „Als Seamus stolz herumerzählte, dass er auf dem Rückweg von Hermines Geburtstagsfeier zufällig auf Umbridge uriniert hat, da meinte Sirius ..." Harry begann wieder kichern, obwohl sie es noch gar nicht gesagt hat. Bei seinem Anblick musste nun auch Ginny anfangen zu lachen. Sie riss sich zusammen, als sie völlig gelassen seinen Patenonkel imitierte: „Die würde ich nicht einmal anpinkeln, wenn sie brennen würde." Harrys Augen tränten. Zu gern hätte er seinen Patenonkel dabei gesehen. „Harry", lachte Ginny, „der Witz ist uralt."  
„Mag sein", er rückte seine Brille gerade, grinste dabei noch immer breit, „aber mit Seamus' Vorgeschichte passt das so wunderbar."  
„Dafür hätte er wirklich einen Orden verdient", stimmte Ginny mit ein. Sie zog die Bettdecke zurück, um sich hinzulegen. „Kommst du auch ins Bett oder schläfst du daneben?", stichelte sie. Langsam kroch er ins Bett, legte die eben noch geradegerückte Brille auf dem Nachttisch ab. Als er die Matratze berührte, begann Harry mit schlängelnden Bewegungen damit, seinen Rücken am Laken zu reiben. „Was wird denn das?", wollte Ginny wegen der seltsamen Bewegungen wissen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe meine Hochzeitsgarderobe nicht vertragen. Es juckt überall."  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" Ungenau deutete sie in eine Richtung. „Soll ich den Stuhl für dich in einen Kratzbaum verwandeln."  
„Sie sind ganz schön vorlaut, Mrs. Potter." Der Name klang in Harrys Ohren wie ein wahrgewordener Traum.  
„Dreh dich mal um, und zieh vor allem deinen Pyjama aus. Was soll denn das?", beschwerte sie sich scherzhaft. „Es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht und du kommst in voller Montur ins Bett."  
„Entschuldige vielmals, werde es sofort ändern." Im Nu hatte er sich aufgesetzt und zog das Pyjama-Oberteil aus, das er kurzerhand ziellos in den Raum warf. Die Hose folgte. „Könntest du ...?" Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und zeigte ihr den Rücken.  
„Meine Güte, Harry. Hast du eine Allergie, von der ich nichts weiß? Dein Rücken ist ganz rot."  
„Wirklich? So rot wie mein Haare vorhin waren?"  
Der Scherz ihrer Brüder ließ sie lächeln. „Nein, sieht eher aus, wie ein leichter Sonnenbrand." Mit den Fingern einer Hand strich sie sanft über die weißen Narben, die von geröteter Haut umgeben waren. Eine Menge Todesser hatten sich nicht getraut, Harry von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen, weshalb sie ihn feige von hinten angriffen. „Juckt es schlimm? Ich könnte was besorgen, damit sich die Haut beruhigt."  
„Nein, wenn du bitte nur ein bisschen schubberst? Dann wird es schon gehen."

Leicht wie eine Feder ließ sich Ginny auf seinem Allerwertesten nieder und legte ihre Handflächen auf seine Schulterblätter. Mit streichenden, teils kreisenden Bewegungen begann sie damit, gegen seinen Juckreiz anzugehen. Bei der zaghaften Berührung fing Harry an zu stöhnen.

„Oh, ja! Das ist genau das", ein wonniger Seufzer unterbrach seinen Satz, „was mir jetzt gefehlt hat."  
„Dass wir verheiratet sind", ihre Handflächen strichen mit leichtem Druck neben seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter bis zum Po, „bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich ab jetzt deine persönliche Masseurin bin."  
„Nicht?", stichelte er vorgetäuscht irritiert. „Wozu habe ich dich dann geheiratet?"

Ginny konnte nicht anders. Seinen Scherz bestrafte sie aktiv, denn sie kitzelte seine völlig schutzlosen Seiten und brachte Harry auf diese Weise zum Schreien, bis er sich gackernd zusammenrollte, um ihrer Kitzelattacke zu entgehen. Er scheiterte kläglich.

Gleich im Zimmer nebenan saßen Fred und Verity am Kopfende ihres Bettes und starrten gemeinsam ungläubig zur Wand hinüber, hinter der jemand erneut in Gelächter ausgebrochen war – einmal sogar japsend nach Hilfe rief. Verity führte ihre Hand hinüber zu Freds und umfasste sie.

„Was treiben die da nur?", fragte sie ihren langjährigen Freund.  
„Jedenfalls nicht das", begann er nüchtern, „was ich in einer Hochzeitsnacht treiben würde."  
Verity seufzte. „Du willst doch gar nicht heiraten. Dann wirst du auch nie erfahren, was in der Nacht danach passieren könnte."  
Aus ihren Worten hörte Fred einen Vorwurf heraus. „Haben wir das Thema nicht schon bis zum Erbrechen durchgekaut?"  
Wütend richtete sich Verity im Bett auf, zog ihre Kopfkissen hinunter und schlug zweimal auf die unschuldigen Daunenfedern ein, während sie zischelte: „Bis zum Erbrechen ist genau die richtige Bezeichnung. Du konntest es ja nicht lassen, lieber eine Kotzpastille zu schlucken, als mit mir zu reden." Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und schmiss sich auf die Kissen.  
„Verity …"  
„Gute Nacht!" Mit einer Handbewegung löschte sie das magische Licht auf dem Nachttisch.

Irgendetwas war während des kurzen Gesprächs schiefgelaufen, das war Fred klar geworden. Gespräche über eine mögliche Hochzeit hatte er immer gemieden, manchmal mit zugegebenermaßen sehr brachialen Methoden, als er beispielsweise erwähnte Kotzpastille eingenommen hatte, um sich nicht mehr zum Thema äußern zu müssen.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Warum ist eine Unterschrift so wichtig? Wir können auch so glücklich sein." Neben ihm schnaufte es, doch Verity hielt den Mund. „Es ist doch alles gut wie es ist, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Unsere Beziehung stagniert, Fred! Alles um uns herum entwickelt sich weiter, wirklich alles. Mit dem Scherzartikelladen geht es kontinuierlich bergauf, in der Gesellschafft allgemein ändert sich vieles zum Positiven und sieh' nur mal die Menschen um uns herum! Da heiraten Leute, die sich nicht einmal so lange kennen wie wir uns. Bei uns ändert sich absolut nichts." Sie seufzte, bevor sie leise offenbarte: „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie viele Hochzeiten und Geburten ich in unserem Bekanntenkreis noch ertragen kann, ohne in Selbstzweifeln zu ertrinken." Diesmal blieb Fred still, so dass sie sich zu ihm drehte. Im Dunkeln sah sie seine Augen glitzern. Er lag auf dem Rücken und blickte zur Decke, ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Ich weiß", begann sie leise, „warum du dich so sträubst."  
„Ach ja?", fragte er unerwartet feindselig zurück.  
Verity rückte näher und war froh, trotz seiner harschen Worte von ihm empfangen zu werden, denn er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Kann es sein, dass du befürchtest, auf einen Schlag erwachsen sein zu müssen?"  
„Unsinn!"  
Von seinem Einwand ließ sie sich nicht irritieren. „Glaubst du, du dürftest nicht mehr Kind sein, wenn du selbst eines hast?"  
„Man muss doch aber nicht heiraten, um Kinder zu bekommen", hielt er ihr vor Augen.  
„Muss man nicht, aber ich würde es schön finden."  
„Warum?", wollte er ernsthaft wissen. „Damit du einen Ring herumzeigen kannst?"  
„Mir ist egal, was andere denken. Der Ring ist nur für mich. Wenn ich Ware in die Regale sortiere, dann werde ich ihn sehen, oder wenn ich koche oder bade. Ich werde mich nie alleine fühle."  
„Du kannst auch so an mich denken. Dazu brauchst du keinen Ring", versuchte er, seinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen.  
Verity legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper. „Wenn ich plötzlich versterben sollte ..."  
„Ich will sowas nicht hören!"  
„So etwas es kann jederzeit passieren, Fred. Und wenn ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen sollte, dann wird alles, was ich besitze, automatisch meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester gehören." Gedanklich notierte sie, demnächst einen letzten Willen schriftlich zu gestalten, damit genau das nicht eintreffen würde. „Und wenn man mich böse verfluchen sollte und ich im bewusstlos Mungos liege", sein Arm drückte sie leicht an sich, „dann wird man dich nicht zu mir lassen", ihre Stimme bebte, „weil du nicht zu meiner Familie gehörst." Dieses fiktive Szenario ging ihr sehr nahe. „Dabei würde ich dich gerade in so einem Moment ..."

Der Rest des Satzes wurde erstickt, als Fred sie so sehr an sich drückte, dass ihr Gesicht sich an sein Schlüsselbein schmiegte. Um sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen, pflanzte sie einen Kuss auf die weiche Stelle unter seinem Adamsapfel. Der Kuss trug auf der Stelle Früchte, denn auf ihrer Stirn regnete es viele kleine Küsse.

Weit weg in Malfoy Manor lagen Narzissa und Lucius ganz ähnlich in ihrem Ehebett zusammen. Auch er küsste die Stirn seiner Frau, doch sein Atem dabei war nicht so ruhig wie der von Fred. Selbst Narzissa holte kräftig Luft. Während beide darauf warteten, dass ihre Herzen sich beruhigten, bedachten sie den anderen mit sanften Liebkosungen.

Nach einer Weile blickte Narzissa ihren Mann an. Ein seliges Lächeln hatte sich zu dem befriedigtem Gesichtsausdruck gesellt, als sie fragte: „Sagtest du nicht, deinem Rücken geht es heute nicht sonderlich gut?"  
„Das war während der Feier", hauchte er erschöpft, beinahe dem Einschlafen nahe. „Als ich vorhin vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen sagte, ich würde mich wie ein junger Gott fühlen, war das nicht gelogen."  
„Ja schon, aber dass du auch wie einer liebst ...?"  
Lucius fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Er lächelte nun ebenfalls, aber nicht nur mit dem Mund, sondern auch mit den Augen, was kaum jemand neben seiner Frau zu sehen bekam. Er blinzelte müde. „Vielen Dank für das Kompliment." Mit einem Kuss auf die porzellanhafte Stirn wollte er seine Worte unterstreichen. Blind griff er nach der Decke, die sie in ihrer stürmischen Leidenschaft ans Fußende geschoben hatten. Liebevoll deckte er sie und sich mit dem dünnen Federbett zu. „Ich habe Lust", begann Lucius schläfrig, „morgen mit dir irgendwohin zu gehen."  
„Wohin denn?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht an einen verträumten See, den wir ganz für uns allein haben. Wir könnten uns ein paar schönen Stunden machen, nur du und ich."  
Sie kicherte. „Du möchtest mich aber nicht zum Nackbaden verführen, oder?"  
Eine Erinnerung an die Hochzeitsreise blitzte auf. Der Indische Ozean. Narzissa, wie sie ihren Hut festhielt. Die freche Brise, die ihr Kleid gelüftet hatte und schlanke Beine freilegte – und der See, den sie mit niemanden teilen mussten. „Nur wenn du möchtest." Narzissa spürte an ihrer Stirn, wie Lucius grinste. „Niemand wird uns sehen, dafür sorge ich", beruhigte er sie. „Schlaf gut, mein Täubchen."

Bei der sentimentalen Bezeichnung, die Lucius damals gern während der Zeit des Werbens benutzt hatte, fühlte sich Narzissa in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, aber das erste Mal während ihres neuen Lebens hatte eine Erinnerung an alte Zeiten keinen bitteren Beigeschmack. Das war etwas, was sich nie geändert hatte: die Liebe zu ihrem Mann.

Im gleichen Herrenhaus kuschelte sich Draco an Susan – nicht umgekehrt, wie man meinen könnte. Nach dem entspannenden Techtelmechtel legte sie einen Arm um ihn und strich gedankenverloren über sein Schulterblatt bis hin zum Oberarm und wieder zurück. Eine ganze Weile verlor keiner von beiden ein Wort. Über Liebesnächte musste man nicht sprechen, man musste sie erleben.

Kurz vorm Einschlafen wollte Susan unbedingt in einem einzigen Satz den gesamten Tag umschreiben, denn sie flüsterte: „Die Hochzeit war wunderschön."  
„Mmmh", stimmte er müde zu. „Ich bin ganz froh, dass wir beide vor Harry geheiratet haben."  
„Wieso denn das?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, doch die waren geschlossen.  
Dennoch antwortete er: „Weil jeder, der nach ihm heiratet, enorme Schwierigkeiten haben wird, seine Braut zu beeindrucken."  
„Wieso?"  
„Versuch doch mal, den heutigen Tag zu übertrumpfen. Das wird schwer werden."  
„Ach", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „ich glaube nicht, dass jemand sich an der Hochzeitsfeier eines Freundes orientieren muss, um eine eigene, wunderbare Vermählung zu erleben."  
„Man möchte seiner Zukünftigen doch aber etwas bieten."  
„Nach welchen Maßstäben soll man da gehen? Nicht jeder hat das Geld für so eine Feier. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das alle gekostet hat."  
Draco war wieder putzmunter. Er küsste Susan knapp über der Achsel, wo die Haut besonders weich war, bevor er sie anschaute. „Ich habe Bilder von der Hochzeit meiner Eltern gesehen. Die Feier meiner Tante war noch pompöser. Jeder wollte den anderen übertreffen."  
„Das ist völlig bescheuert", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Mit ihrer freien Hand strich sie sich über die Schulter, die seit heute Abend unangenehm schmerzte. „Bei deinem Patenonkel kann ich mir zum Beispiel nicht vorstellen, dass ihm an einer großen Hochzeitsfeier mit unzähligen Gästen etwas liegt. Er würde viel mehr im kleinen Kreis feiern."  
„Severus? Der würde gar nicht heiraten", sagte Draco sehr von sich überzeugt.  
„Da habe ich heute aber etwas anderes gehört."  
Von ihren Worten neugierig gemacht stützte er sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab, damit er sie gut sehen konnte. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Ich habe gehört, wie dein Vater deiner Mutter von der Neuigkeit erzählt hat, Severus hätte sich verlobt." Völlig verdutzt öffnete Draco seinen Mund, doch es kam kein einziges Wort heraus. „Du kannst mir glauben, Schatz", versicherte sie ihm. „Dein Vater war nicht gerade begeistert, aber deine Mutter hat sich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig."  
„Severus ..." Er riss die Augen auf, schluckte kräftig. „Severus ist verlobt? Seit wann? Und mit wem?" Die Antwort fiel ihm sofort ein. „Nein, sag nichts. Es ist Hermine, oder?" Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass Hermine die Auserwählte war. Viel überraschender war die Aussage, dass Severus überhaupt jemanden heiraten wollte. „Hermine?"  
Susan lachte. „Wer denn sonst?"  
Ein gedanklicher Vergleich bestätigte, dass Severus zwar durchaus ein paar andere Frauen kannte, aber keine von denen so gut, dass er sie ehelichen würde. Es blieb nur ... „Hermine", wiederholte er überrascht. „Warum hat er mir nichts erzählt? Und vor allem: Warum hat Hermine mir nichts erzählt? Sie war meine Trauzeugin, verdammt."  
„Warum regst du dich so auf? Es kann doch sein, dass sie es nur nicht vor allen Leuten sagen ..."  
„Ich bin doch nicht ‚alle Leute', Susan. Ich bin sein Patenkind!"  
„Und er sehr gnatziges noch dazu."  
„Nun werden Sie mal nicht beleidigend, Mrs. Malfoy."  
Bei der Anrede mussten beiden lächeln. „Draco, du bist ein Schatz, wirklich. Trotzdem ist es Sache deines Patenonkels, wann er wem irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus seinem Leben preisgibt."  
„Hermine hätte mir doch sagen ..."  
„Für sie gilt das Gleiche." Mit beiden Armen wollte sie ihn an sich drücken, da strich sie ihm über den Brustkorb, woraufhin er Luft durch die Zähne einsog. „Was hast du?"  
„Ach, nichts. Die Narbe juckt nur ganz furchtbar." Myrthes Toilette. Harry. Eine Menge Wut und Sectumsempra. „Mr. Moody meinte vorhin, wenn seine Narben jucken, dann schneit es bald."  
Susan stutze. „Wir haben Juni."  
„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Daraufhin meinte er, es wären ja nicht seine Narben, die jucken würden." Draco seufzte. „Ich kann ihn irgendwie nicht ausstehen."  
„Er ist doch aber ganz nett." Mit einem Male huschte Susan ein Bild Mr. Moody als Lehrer für Verteidigung durch den Kopf. „Ist es wegen dem falschen Moody, bei dem wir Unterricht hatten?" Draco winselte, was einem Ja gleichkam. „Das war doch ein anderer."  
„Bei Merlin, erinnere mich bloß nicht Crouch junior. Ich habe nicht mal gewusst, dass er ein Todesser war. Und ich habe ihn gehasst, als er mich in ein ..."  
Stille trat ein. Susan konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, ständig das Wort „Frettchen" in Gedanken zu wiederholen. „Crouch junior war ein Idiot. Der echte Moody hätte das niemals getan."  
Draco schnaufte. „Weißt du, was mich damals wirklich überrascht hat?"  
„Was?"  
„Dass Professor McGonagall für mich eingetreten ist. Sie hat ihn für sein Verhalten zurechtgewiesen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie mir sympathisch war." Trotzdem lachten die anderen Schüler. Draco konnte das Gelächter noch heute hören. Die Situation war peinlich gewesen, kränkend.  
Susans verträumte Stimme riss ihn wieder aus den unangenehmen Gedanken. „Ich hätte dich gern als weißes Frettchen gesehen", sagte sie ohne jeden Spott in der Stimme. „Frettchen sind niedlich."

Damit brachte sie ihn sogar dazu, diesen verletzenden Moment seines Lebens in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Susan lachte nicht über ihn, hätte auch damals nicht gelacht, wäre sie dabei gewesen. Als Dankeschön strich er ihr übers Haar.

Mit einer Strähne spielte er verliebt, als er sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr mir dein Haar gefällt? Es sieht aus wie der Himmel bei einem Sonnenaufgang."  
„Oh, du Schmeichler." Mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen bedankte sie sich für sein Kompliment.

Nicht nur die Malfoys hatten das Angebot ausgeschlagen, im Schloss Schnatzer übernachten zu dürfen. Die meisten Lehrer waren zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen, aber auch Neville und Luna. Beide waren erst jetzt aus dem Mungos zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie wegen der späten Uhrzeit eine Rüge von der Nachtschwester über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Manchmal war Neville froh, dass seine Großmutter selten ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, denn selbiges wendete sich, als Augusta Longbottom der Nachtschwester die Leviten las und auf einige Missstände hinwies, die man, wenn man Böses vermuten würde, der Unfähigkeit besagter Nachtschwester zuschreiben konnte. Die Nachtschwester ließ die Longbottoms ohne weitere Worte ihre Arbeit verrichten. Zusammen mit Schwester Kathleen wurden Alice und Frank entkleidet, gewaschen, in baumwollende Nachthemden gewandet und letztendlich ins Bett gesteckt.

Seine Eltern waren unruhig gewesen. Als Neville sich in seinem Zimmer im Hufflepuff-Terrain aufs Bett setzte und die Socken auszog, rief er sich den Anblick seines Vaters ins Gedächtnis. Immer wieder hatte Frank mehrmals die Augen zusammengekniffen, was er normalerweise tat, wenn ihm etwas schmeckte. Ein Glas Wasser rief diese Reaktion nicht hervor, doch das war es gewesen, was Frank vor dem Schlafengehen noch bekommen hatte. Neville bemerkte nicht, wie er mit seiner Bewegung innehielt. Zeige- und Mittelfinger waren in den elastischen Bund der Socke genauso gefangen wie Nevilles Geist, der für dieses sonderbare Verhalten seines Vaters eine Erklärung suchte. Auch seine Mutter war rastlos gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Arme umhergeworfen. Der Kopf legte sich von links nach rechts, wieder und wieder, und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, wenn sie auch nichts mit ihnen fixiert hatte. Es wäre die Aufregung des Tages gewesen, hatte seine Großmutter gesagt. An Kathleens Mimik konnte Neville jedoch ablesen, dass sie das Benehmen der beiden Patienten nicht nur ebenfalls für auffällig hielt, sondern dass sie sich sorgte. Also sorgte sich Neville auch.

„Der Blick steht dir", hörte er plötzlich Lunas Stimme sagen.  
Neville schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. Die Hand taute auf und führte die eingefrorene Bewegung an der Socke automatisch fort. Er schaute zu Luna, die im Schneidersitz direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatte. Sie war längst in ihr Nachthemd geschlüpft. „Was für ein Blick?" Die Socke flog von dannen.  
„So verträumt."  
Er lächelte. Gerade sie musste das sagen. Seine Sorge teilte er ihr nicht mit. Morgen würde er seine Eltern sowieso besuchen. Dann könnte er sich davon überzeugen, dass alles wie immer war. Ihm fiel auf, dass Luna sich mit den Fingern einer Hand über den Kopf fuhr und einen unsichtbaren Scheitel zog. „Was machst du da?"  
Sie legte beide Hände auf den Kopf, spreizte die Finger und strahlte. „Es fühlt sich an, als würden Engel mich berühren."  
„Wie fühlt sich denn sowas an?", fragte er völlig ernst, während er damit begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
„So", veranschaulichte sie ihm, denn mit einer Handfläche strich sie sich langsam über den Kopf.  
Nevilles Hemd fand auch einen Platz am Boden, bevor er vor Luna auf die Knie sank, damit sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. „So?", wiederholte er und ersetzte ihre Hand durch die eigene.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihren Kopf. Luna schloss die Augen, als sie seine Berührung genoss. Sie blieb nicht lange passiv, denn sie legte ihre Handflächen auf seine nackte Brust, nur um zu fühlen. Sie fühlte gern. Manchmal kniete sie sich während eines Spaziergangs im Park einfach hin, um ihre Hände von Gräsern kitzeln zu lassen. Wenn sie Neville im Gewächshaus besuchte, kam es nicht selten vor, dass Luna ihre Hände in der feuchten Erde vergrub. Weiches mochte sie, wie Ginnys Minimuff Arnold, aber auch fließendes Wasser oder die rosigen Nasen von Abraxanern. Sie liebte Kieselsteine, Federn, Blüten, sogar Hufeisen. Besonders gern fühlte sie die samtene Haut von Thestralen. Am liebsten von allem war aber das Gefühl von Nevilles Herzschlag, den sie fühlen konnte. Immer wieder aufs Neue war sie davon fasziniert, wie es stetig schneller schlug, sobald sie sich nahe waren. Völlig unverhofft legte sie, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, ein Ohr an sein Herz. Neville ließ sich nicht beirren und strich ihr weiterhin über den Kopf.

„Gehen wir ins Bett, Neville." Mit ihrer romantisch angehauchten Stimme fügte sie noch hinzu: „Heute ist eine Nacht voller Wunder."  
Neville grinste. „Eine Nacht voller Wunder? Ich glaube, du erwartest ein bisschen zu viel von mir, Luna."  
Langsam entfernte sie sich wieder von ihm. „Ich erwarte einen Gutenachtkuss", den bekam sie von ihm sofort, „ein wenig Schlaf und eine Überraschung."  
„In der Reihenfolge?"  
„Hab ich die Liebe vergessen? Die kommt vor dem Schlaf", versicherte sie, bevor sie aufstand und ihm ihre Hände entgegenhielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Während die meisten Hochzeitsgäste sich bereits zum ersten Mal in der Nacht im Schlaf umdrehten, kämpften andere damit, ein Auge zuzutun. Obwohl der Körper dringend Erholung forderte, war der Geist hellwach.

Ein solches Sorgenkind war Severus. Im Bett hatte er sich still verhalten, die Augen geschlossen, doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Der Griff zum Trank der lebenden Toten könnte Abhilfe schaffen, doch Severus fand die Gedanken, die ihn wachhielten, viel zu interessant, als dass er sie in Bewusstlosigkeit ertränken wollte. Am heutigen Tag war eine Menge geschehen. So viel, dass er sofort darüber nachdenken wollte und nicht erst morgen oder übermorgen. Er hatte es wirklich getan, bestätigte er sich in Gedanken selbst. Er hatte den Antrag einer Frau angenommen. Seine Mutter würde jetzt schimpfen „Das gehört sich aber andersherum!", würde ihn im gleichen Moment herzlich an sich drücken und sehr wahrscheinlich in Freudentränen ausbrechen. Er vermisste sie. Hermine hätte ihr gefallen, auch wenn seine Mutter im ersten Moment – im Gegensatz zu den Grangers – gegen den Altersunterschied gewettert hätte. In solchen Dingen war seine Mutter immer altmodisch gewesen. Severus versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Vater reagiert hätte. Der Mann war schwer einzuschätzen. Wäre er nüchtern, würde er bei dem Gedanken, womöglich bald noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen in der Familie zu haben, sehr wahrscheinlich angewidert die Nase rümpfen. Wäre er betrunken, würde er die zukünftige Schwiegertochter von oben bis unten mustern, flegelhaft aufstoßen und irgendeinen einen nicht salonfähigen Kommentar von sich geben, für den Severus sich in Grund und Boden schämen würde. Es war ganz gut, dass er keinen Kontakt mehr zu diesem Mann pflegte. Noch besser war, dass Hermine seinen Vater nicht kannte. Weniger als eine Handvoll Menschen aus seinem Bekanntenkreis waren jemals Tobias Snape begegnet. Albus stand ihm einmal gegenüber, gezwungenermaßen auch Poppy, die alte Schulfreundin seiner Mutter. Lange musste Severus nicht überlegen, denn es gab sonst niemanden, der diesen ungebildeten, rüpelhaften Gewohnheitstrinker mit ihm in Zusammenhang bringen konnte.

Immer wieder, Severus bemerkte es kaum, kratzte er sich an den gleichen Stellen: unter den Rippen und am Bauch. Neben ihm lag Hermine. Zwar schlief sie, aber merklich unruhig. Sie hatte sich so häufig umgedreht, dass Severus nach dem achten Mal aufgehört hatte zu zählen. Ihre Beine waren besonders lebhaft. Manchmal stieß sie ihn versehentlich mit dem Knie oder Fuß an, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, denn dann blickte er hinüber zu der Frau, die er guten Gewissens seine nennen durfte. Ihre buschigen Haare bedeckte das weiße Kopfkissen vollständig. Bis zum Ende seines Lebens würde er diesen Anblick genießen dürfen – hoffte er.

Diesmal war es nicht ein leichter Tritt von der Seite, sondern ein leises Geräusch an den Scheiben, das ihn daran hinderte, sich eine Zukunft auszumalen. Neugierig stand er auf und ging zu den Fenstern hinüber. Es nieselte. Severus bückte sich ein wenig, um den Himmel besser betrachten zu können. Es war bedeckt. Nach dem warmen Tag würde frische, kühle Luft guttun und so öffnete er die Fenster. Das unregelmäßige Plätschern, das immer stärker wurde, wirkte sich auf unerklärliche Weise beruhigend auf ihn aus. Nach langer Zeit war das der erste Moment, den er bewusst damit verbrachte, dem Regen zu lauschen. In den Kerkern hatte er vom draußen herrschenden Wetter nie Kenntnis gehabt – es war immer gleichbleibend kühl und klamm gewesen.

Plötzlich stieß etwas an seine Wade. Hermines Kater schmiegte sich an ihn, schnurrte dabei. Fellini strich um die Beine und wollte anfangs, wie Severus es oft bei Hermine beobachtet hatte, zwischen den Beinen hindurchlaufen, um eine unsichtbare Acht zu gehen. Der Weg des Haustieres wurde durch das knöchellange, weiße Nachthemd versperrt, weswegen der Kater seine Gewohnheit änderte und außen um Severus' Beine herumstrich. Severus nahm das Tier auf. Als er den Kniesel kraulte, dabei aus dem Fenster in die verregnete Nacht starrte, hatte er ein Déjà-vu. Eine Erinnerung an seine damaligen Haustiere aus Kindertagen drängte sich seinem Bewusstsein auf. Kater und Katze – nicht unbedingt originellen Namen für Haustiere, aber sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt. Seine Mutter hatte sie vor einem tierfeindlichen Nachbarn gerettet. Seitdem lebten die beiden bei ihm, seit er fünf Jahre alt war. Katze war von einem Auto überfahren worden, als sie drei war, was ihm einen so großen Schock versetzt hatte, dass er sich schwor, nie wieder ein neues Haustier aufzunehmen, bis Harry kam, der vergessene Welpe aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Nach Katzes Tod hing Severus an ihrem Bruder. Der lebte, wenn Severus Hogwarts besuchte und sein Vater nicht nüchtern genug war, um das Tier zu füttern, gern von den Mäusen, die es in den leerstehenden Häusern der heruntergekommenen Nachbarschaft zur Genüge gab. Kater war elf Jahre alt geworden und dankte während Severus' sechstem Schuljahr ab. Zum Sterben hatte sich das Tier unter Severus' Bett verkrochen und wollte nicht angefasst werden, wollte ganz allein sein Leben beschließen. An den Brief von seinem Vater, der ihm sonst niemals geschrieben hatte, konnte er sich noch sehr gut erinnern. Die Muggelpost hatte ihn per Eule weitergeleitet. Es war ein Freitag gewesen, als Severus während des Frühstücks in der Großen Halle die schlechte Nachricht in der krakeligen Handschrift seines Vaters las, gespickt mit den unzähligen Rechtschreibfehlern. Sie lautete: _Kater ist tod Hab ihn im park beerdigt beim Findling wo Katze ligt_. An diesem Tag hatte Severus die Arbeit in Zaubertränken mit der Note Mies verhauen. Slughorn hielt das für einen schlechten, leicht durchschaubaren Scherz der Gryffindors und ließ seinen besten Schüler die Arbeit am Montag darauf nachschreiben – mit Ohnegleichen bestanden.

Severus seufzte und blickte auf das lebendige, laut schnurrende Tier in seinen Armen. Der Wind war angenehm kühl, aber zu kalt, um sich weiterhin direkt am Fenster aufzuhalten. Langsam schlenderte Severus hinüber zum Bett, in dem Hermine wieder auf der Stelle trat und sich damit der eigenen Decke beraubte. Damit sie keinen Zug bekommen würde, entschloss sich Severus dazu, sie zuzudecken. Fellini setzte er auf seiner Seite des Bettes ab, bevor er herumging. Hermine lag auf dem Bauch, winkelte im Schlaf das rechte Bein an, bevor sie es Sekunden später wieder von sich streckte. Vorsichtig entwirrte er die Decke, die er ihr bis zum Hals hochzog. Der Kater, nun putzmunter, lief über Hermines Beine zu Severus hinüber und rieb sein Gesicht an ihm.

„Was?", fragte Severus das Tier. Fellini legte sich hin, rollte sich auf den Rücken. Der Bauch lag frei und verführte zum Streicheln. Langsam, damit die Matratze sich nicht zu sehr bewegen würde, setzte sich Severus an Hermines Fußende und führte die Hand an Fellinis schwarzen Bauch. Der Kater streckte sich und genoss die nächtliche Streicheleinheit sichtlich und hörbar.

Eine leise Stimme, die seinen Namen sagte, riss ihn erneut aus seinen Erinnerungen.

„Severus?"  
Er sah, wie Hermines Hand im Dunkeln auf seiner Seite des Bettes herumtasteten. „Ich bin hier", machte er so ruhig wie möglich seine Anwesenheit präsent, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
Sie drehte sich um und rieb sich die Augen. „Was tust du denn da?", murmelte Hermine verschlafen. „Ist etwas?" Man hörte ihre Befürchtung, der letzte Trank könnte ein Fehlschlag gewesen sein.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Ich kann nur nicht schlafen", beruhigte er sie, kraulte Fellini dabei seelenruhig weiter.  
Als sich Hermines Augen in der Dunkelheit zurechtfanden, erblickte sie den Kater. „Du lässt es dir ja vielleicht gut gehen. Lässt dir einfach die Wampe kraulen." Plötzlich sog Hermine Luft durch die Zähne ein. Weil es sich anhörte, als würde sie fauchen, nahm Fellini augenblicklich Reißaus.  
„Was hast du?"  
Sie fasste sich an die Wade. „Ein Krampf. Oh Himmel, tut das weh!"  
Severus behielt die Ruhe. „Setz dich auf."  
„Es geht nicht." Mit brummenden, knurrenden Lauten versuchte sie, ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Kaum berührte sie ihr Bein, ließ sie wieder los und stöhnte laut und schmerzerfüllt.  
Vorsichtig entfernte Severus die Bettdecke. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den verzerrten Unterschenkel. Die Muskeln waren so angespannt, dass sie sich gut sichtbar unter der Haut abzeichneten. Ein Anblick, den er von einem Cruciatus gewohnt war, denn der wirkte ähnlich unkoordiniert auf sämtliche Muskeln des Körpers wie ein Krampf. „Komm, setzt dich hin. Ich helf dir."  
Zaghaft umfasste er ihren Knöchel, um das Bein zu drehen, da schalt sie ihn: „Fass es ja nicht an! Es tut weh!" Jammernd wiederholte sie den letzten Satz mehrmals. Sie spürte nun am eigenen Leib, wie hilflos ein Taucher sich fühlen müsste, wenn er in hundert Metern Tiefe mit solchen Beschwerden zu tun bekam. Die spasmischen Bewegungen der Wade waren die Hölle.  
„Du musst auftreten", riet er ihr. Jetzt verkrampften sich sogar ihre Zehen. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie schreien. „Jetzt ist es genug!" Gelassen zog er seinen Stab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und sprach: „Mobilcor..."  
„Nein, nein, nein!"  
„Hermine", Severus seufzte und überlegte sich eine andere Taktik. „Ich kann dir einen Trank holen."  
Der Krampf in der Wade ließ mit einem Male nach, so dass sie sein Angebot ausschlug. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Mannomann!" Um keinen weiteren Krampf zu provozieren, setzte sie sich mit Bedacht aufrecht hin. Mit einer Hand betastete sie die beanspruchten Muskeln im Unterschenkel. „Ich fühle mich wie nach einem Marathonlauf." Ihre Beine zog sie ganz gemächlich über den Rand des Bettes. „Gott, hab ich einen Muskelkater. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"  
„Kurz vor sechs."  
„Na prima, da können wir schon mal ausschlafen und dann wach ich um sechs auf", verkündete sie schlecht gelaunt.  
Nörgeleien mochte Severus gar nicht, also ignorierte er ihre Worte und wechselte das Thema. „Ich mache mir einen Kaffee. Möchtest du etwas Tee?"  
„Um diese Zeit?"  
„Ich werde sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können."  
Sie nickte. „Ich nehme einen Tee."

Bevor er in die Küche ging, zog sich Severus einen Morgenmantel über. Hermine schloss das Fenster im Schlafzimmer. Es regnete noch immer. So kurz nach dem Aufstehen fand sie es unangenehm kühl, weshalb sie ihre Decke mit ins Wohnzimmer nahm. Auf der Couch zog sie die Beine an. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen beruhigte sie den Schmerz im Muskel. Von unten hörte sie den Hund einmal bellen. Severus schien den beiden etwas zu Fressen zu geben, denn normalerweise war Harry ruhig. Wenn er bellte, dann nur kurz, weil er sich über etwas freute, was selbst bei einem frisch gefüllten Fressnapf der Fall war. Geschirr klimperte. Der Duft von Tee wurde von starkem Kaffeegeruch in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Und schon kam Severus zurück. Er trug ein Tablett in der Hand. Hermine lächelte. So dürfte es gern jeden Morgen sein, dachte sie. Andererseits würde sie auch gern für ihn das Frühstück machen, denn wie es aussah, hatte er neben den heißen Getränken auch ein paar Leckereien gezaubert. Speck mit Eiern, Schinken, Brot und natürlich Käse. Zuvorkommend rückte sie Zaubertränkezeitschriften beiseite, damit er das Tablett abstellen konnte. Severus wirkte nicht anders als gestern. Bisher hatte er auch nicht verlauten lassen, dass er sich anders fühlen würde und sie hütete sich davor, ihn zu fragen.

„Hast du Lunas Geschenk eigentlich schon aufgemacht?", fragte sie, obwohl ihr sein Wohlbefinden viel mehr am Herzen lag.  
„Nein." Er schenkte Hermine Tee ein und schien dabei nicht ein kleines bisschen neugierig.  
„Willst du denn nicht wissen, was es ist?"  
„Nicht sofort, aber offensichtlich kannst du es nicht abwarten, das Päckchen zu öffnen."  
„Darf ich?", bat sie mit glänzenden Augen.  
Ihre vorweihnachtliche Vorfreude im Juni amüsierte ihn. „Mach es auf."  
„Accio ..."  
„Moment! Wie willst du es herbeirufen? Vielleicht mit ‚Accio Miss Lovegoods's Geschenk an Severus?'."  
Hermine grinste. „Vielleicht klappt es ja?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Severus in sein Schlafzimmer, um aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs die kleine Überraschung zu herauszuziehen. Als er zurück war, überreichte er es Hermine.

„Es ist doch aber dein Geschenk", sagte sie, während ihre Finger schon eine Ecke des Papiers öffneten.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du es erst wieder vergrößerst?"  
„Ach ja, richtig." Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, dass Luna das Geschenk verkleinert hatte. Hermine legte es auf den Boden und bemerkte eine klitzekleine Wichtigkeit. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht hier." Severus rollte mit den Augen, musste jedoch schmunzeln. Er zog seinen Stab aus dem Morgenmantel, was Hermine stutzig werden ließ. „Wie kannst du deinen Stab im Morgenmantel mit dir herumführen? Der hat doch keine Innentaschen, oder?"  
„Es gibt Zaubersprüche", er näherte sich dem Geschenk, „die dafür sorgen, dass der Stab sogar an der nackten Haut hält."  
„Hui", Hermine ließ die Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen, „den musst du mir beizeiten mal zeigen."  
Severus schluckte, rang sich ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln ab. Den Stab richtete er auf das Päckchen, als er sagte: „Finite!" Das kleine Päckchen verwandelte sich in eine große, flache Box, die so lang wie ein Arm von Severus war und so breit wie sein Unterarm.  
„Na ja, ein Buch ist es zumindest nicht", mutmaßte Hermine scherzhaft. „Luna meinte, sie hätte es nie veröffentlicht. Ich dachte an einen Text, weil sie doch für die Muggelpost schreibt."  
Severus hob das viereckige Geschenk auf und wollte es gerade Hermine reichen, da fiel sein Blick auf das Geschenkpapier. „Spielen hier etwa Hunde miteinander?" Er gab es weiter, so dass Hermine sich davon überzeugen konnte.  
Mit einem Nicken stimmte sie zu. „Ist doch niedlich. Vielleicht hat sie das Papier gewählt, weil du einen Hund als Haustier hast."  
„Vielleicht wollte sie sich auch einfach nur über mich lustig machen."  
„Unfug! Du kennst Luna nicht so gut wie ich. Sie nimmt niemanden auf den Arm."

Das an einer Ecke bereits angerissene Papier zog Hermine vorsichtig ab. Da sie wegen ihrer auf der Couch angewinkelten Beine leicht schräg saß, konnte Severus zwar ihr Gesicht sehen, nicht aber das, was sich unter dem Papier befand. Er wollte keinesfalls interessiert wirken, auch wenn er sich den Kopf zerbrach, was seine ehemalige Schülerin ihm wohl schenken könnte. Das Papier war endlich entfernt und legte einen Bilderrahmen frei, den Severus allerdings nur von hinten sah. Dafür konnte er Hermines Augen sehen, die beim Anblick des Geschenks ganz weich geworden waren. Ihr Blick huschte interessiert über Details, die Severus verborgen blieben.

„Jetzt verstehe ich", begann Hermine mit verzückter Stimme, „warum Luna meinte, es könnte ein falscher Eindruck entstehen." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg, wie sie es oft tat, wenn ihr etwas gefiel. „Ich finde es schön."

Severus war froh, dass er sie nicht bitten musste, das Geschenk umzudrehen. Sie kam von ganz allein darauf. In einem Rahmen aus Palisanderholz offenbarte sich ihm ein bewegtes Bildnis seiner selbst, aufgenommen in jener Nacht, in der man Peter Pettigrew fangen konnte – in der Nacht, in der der Fuchsbau brannte. Mit seiner schwarzen Gestalt zeichnete sich Severus deutlich vom orangeroten Hintergrund ab. Das züngelnde Feuer hinter ihm schien ihn gerade ausgespuckt zu haben. Vielen Menschen würden das Bild so interpretieren, als wäre er aus dem Tor der Hölle herausgetreten. Seine Freunde hingegen würden es ganz anders deuten, würden das Feuer mit den Flammen eines Phönixes vergleichen, aus denen er wiedergeboren worden war. Die zweite Assoziation gefiel ihm sehr viel besser.

„Hängen wir es auf?", fragte sie begeistert. „Hier im Wohnzimmer vielleicht."  
„Ich weiß nicht."  
„Darf ich es dann in meinem Schlafzimmer aufhängen?"  
Severus wandte seinen Blick von dem Bild ab, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „In deinem Schlafzimmer? Wann hast du es überhaupt zuletzt betreten?" Sie dachte so lange nach, dass er schmunzeln musste. „Dachte ich es mir. Du kannst dich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern."  
Unsicher erklärte sie: „Das war irgendwann vor zwei Wochen?"  
„War das eine Frage?" Er hatte sie kalt erwischt, denn sie schaute beschämt auf ihre nackten Füße, die nicht weit von seinen Schenkeln entfernt waren. „Wie geht es deiner Wade?"  
„Muskelkater", quengelte sie.  
„Möglicherweise leidest du an einem Ungleichgewicht deines Mineralstoffhaushaltes."  
Hermine grinste verstohlen. „War das eine Diagnose?"  
„Hast du das öfter?", wollte er wissen, womit er ihre schelmische Frage ignorierte. „Wenn ja, dann solltest du das untersuch..."  
„Das letzte Mal hatte ich so einen Krampf vor fünf oder sechs Jahren, nachdem wir zwei Tage ohne Stopp vor", sie zögerte, „Todessern fliehen mussten. Ich denke, es liegt an ..."  
„Den Schuhen", unterbrach Severus sie punktgenau. „Du hattest am See bereits geschwollene Füße! Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen." Er meckerte nur halbherzig, während er zu seiner Kaffeetasse griff. „Frauen und ihr unverständlicher Drang nach Selbstverletzung", murmelte er in die Tasse, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.  
„Das muss unbedingt jemand sagen, der sich in enge Kleidung einschnürt", hielt sie scherzhaft dagegen.  
„Das hat einen Grund."  
Jetzt wurde sie hellhörig. „Welchen?" Severus blieb stumm. „Was für einen Grund?" Noch immer erwiderte er nichts. „Erst neugierig machen und mich dann wie dumm dastehen lassen."  
„Ich ...", er zögerte, atmete tief durch. „Ich wurde in der Schule Opfer eines Scherzes. Seit diesem Tag trage ich Kleidung, die sich nicht leicht entfernen lässt."  
Hier endete seine Erklärung. „Ich bin genauso schlau wie vorher", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Scherz ihn dazu animiert haben könnte, Kleidung mit unzähligen Knöpfen zu tragen.  
„Black", zischte er, als würde die Nennung dieses Namens die absolute Erleuchtung bringen.  
„Dass Sirius oft Unsinn angestellt hat, das ist mir beka..."  
„Unsinn?", unterbrach er. „Der Mann hat zusammen mit Potter Freude dabei empfunden, seine Mitschüler öffentlich zu demütigen."  
Sie nickte. Die Auszüge aus Remus' Tagebuch haben bei ihr genau dieses Bild von Sirius entstehen lassen. „Ich verstehe den Zusammenhang trotzdem nicht", gab sie offen zu.  
„Levicorpus", sagte er kurz und knapp.  
Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Levicorpus ließ einen Menschen kopfüber baumeln – ein ihrer Meinung nach völlig sinnfreier Zauberspruch. Wenn ein Schüler sich, wie es damals üblich war, an die eingebürgerte Kleiderordnung halten würde und nichts unter seiner Robe ... „Oh", machte sie peinlich berührt, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob er unter seiner Schuluniform etwas getragen hatte oder nicht. Selbst mit Unterwäsche wäre es unangenehm. Würden alle ihr Höschen sehen, würde sie vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. Verlegen rieb sie ihre Wade.  
„Tut es noch weh?", wollte er wissen. Das vorherige Thema wurde begraben.  
„Der Muskelkater wird wohl noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Wo wir uns gerade nach dem Wohlbefinden erkunden: Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Arm?"  
Severus stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und krempelte den Ärmel hoch. Zu sehen war ganz wenig Schorf. „Wie du siehst, ist es fast vollständig verheilt."  
Neugierig rückte sie auf, zog dabei ihre leichte Bettdecke mit. Seinen Unterarm legte sie auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab. Hermine betrachtete die helle Haut. „Man sieht rein gar nichts mehr." Sie musste nicht erwähnen, dass sie das dunkle Mal meinte. Ihr Finger strich um den Schorf herum. „Die Haut wird mit der Zeit nachdunkeln." Weil sich die Haare am Arm aufstellten, strich sie mit der flachen Hand mehrmals darüber, um den Schauer zu vertreiben. Dass Hermine mit einer Decke auf der Couch saß, konnte er gar nicht nachvollziehen. Ihm war ganz warm. „Ich würde gern etwas ausprobieren", sagte sie und sprang von der Couch auf.

Ihr leichtes Nachthemd bedeckte wenig, die Beine schon gar nicht. Als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer eilte, dachte er für einen Moment, etwas auf ihrer Wade auszumachen. Der Gedanke an ihren Unterschenkel nahm ihn jedoch nicht so sehr ein wie ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild. Er kam in den Genuss, ihre vollständige Gestalt zu betrachten, als sie erneut das Wohnzimmer betrat. Ihre Haare ließen sie unbändig erscheinen. Ein kleiner Wildfang. Im Nu saß sie wieder neben ihm. Er drehte sich auf der Couch, damit sie sich direkt gegenübersitzen konnten und legte wie sie ein angewinkeltes Bein auf das Polster. Sie hielt ihm etwas entgegen. Eine Phiole. Ihr Farbtrank. Das Einzige, das dazu imstande war, die erfolgreiche Wirkung des letzten Heiltranks zu offenbaren. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Hermines Hand zitterte, als sie ihm den Trank reichte. Er nahm nicht nur die kleine Flasche, sondern auch ihre Hand in seine. Ihr Lächeln zuckte nervös, flammte auf und verschwand wieder. Sie war unsicher.

„Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt", gestand sie. „Fühl mal."

Auch ohne Farbtrank wollte er ihr eine Bestätigung seines gesunden Gefühlszustandes geben, denn er fühlte sich unmerklich anders, fühlte sich gut, befreit. Langsam lehnte er sich vor. Sie erschrak nicht, beobachtete aber jede seiner Bewegungen. Wie in Zeitlupe kam sein Gesicht dem ihren näher. Seine Wange strich über ihre, bevor er sich noch mehr zu ihr neigte, vorbei an ihrem Ohr und hinunter zu ihrem Hals, an dessen Puls er nippte. Ein kurzer Schauer durchfuhr sie, doch ihre Hand, die seine Schulter fand und ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, bekräftigte ihn in seinem Vorhaben. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Brustkorb bebte. Genauso bedächtig trat er den Rückzug an, vermisste es dabei nicht, ihre Wange abermals mit seinen Lippen zu streifen.

„Ja", sagte er leiser als gewollt, „dein Herzschlag geht schnell."

Mit verklärten Augen schaute sie ihn an. Der Farbtrank schien unwichtig, doch Severus wollte auch einen sichtbaren Nachweis haben. Er öffnete seine Phiole. Das quietschende Geräusch des Korkens machte sie auf seine Hände aufmerksam. Mit seinem gläsernen Behälter stieß er an ihren, als wollte er ihr zuprosten. Hermine verstand den Hinweis und öffnete ihr Fläschchen. Gleichzeitig stürzten sie den Trank hinunter, der für mindestens eine halbe Stunde die Farben ihrer Magie zeigen sollte. Noch immer schwer atmend stellte sie die leere Phiole auf den Tisch und richtete den Blick auf ihr Gegenüber. Innerlich flehte sie. Es musste etwas kommen. Das letzte Mal hatte sich ein blassroter Schimmer an seinem Brustbein gezeigt. Spannung lag in der Luft, denn auch Severus hoffte innig, das Grau würde ein für allemal der Vergangenheit angehören.

Hermine leuchtete als Erste. Ihr kräftiges Orange stach sogar die warmen Sonnenstrahlen aus, die mit dem Tagesanbruch durch die Fenster lugten, als würden auch sie es kaum abwarten können, Severus in voller Pracht zu erleben. Hermines Strebsamkeit schlug sich auch diesmal in goldbraunen Farbtönen nieder, während Hingabe und Opferbereitschaft ihre Beine dunkelblau bedeckten. Kaum begannen die Vögel der aufgehenden Sonne ihren Morgengruß entgegenzusingen, da machte Severus dem hellsten Stern mit lichtgelber Farbe Konkurrenz. Wie eine wundersame Korona erstrahlte das helle Gelb um den roten Fleck herum, der sich im Zentrum befand – am Herzen. Vor lauter Verwunderung legte eine Hand auf das eigene Herz, das nur noch heftiger schlug. Severus blickte an sich herab, sah auch neben den neuen Farben das bekannte, blasse Rot, das in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde. An seinen Beinen fand sich ein dezenter Grünton und – das gefiel ihm besonders – das gleiche, kräftige Orange wie bei Hermine. Er war sich sicher, auch wenn das niemals nachgewiesen werden könnte, dass sie ihm etwas von sich gegeben hatte.

„Oh, mei..." Ihre Worte starben, noch bevor sie geboren wurden. Ihr Staunen, ihre Erleichterung und ihre Freude konnte Hermine sowieso nicht mit Hilfe der Sprache ausdrücken. Gebannt starrte sie auf den roten Fleck an Severus' Herzen, wo der Thymus eine neue Seele wiegte. Sie hörte einen Schluchzer und erschrak, als sie sich selbst als Ursache ausmachen konnte, denn Severus – und das berührte sie – lächelte, als er sich über die Brust strich. Unbemerkt von Hermine erkundete ihre Magie auf eigene Faust das umliegende Gebiet. Hauchdünne Fäden schlängelten sich von ganz allein hinüber zu Severus, um Kontakt mit seiner sichtbaren Magie aufzunehmen.  
„Du bist wie immer aufdringlich", scherzte er mit hörbarer Rührung.  
„Was?" Sie folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, wie sich etwas von ihren blau umhüllten Oberschenkeln dem Grün seiner Beine näherte, um Guten Tag zu sagen. Eine Geste, die sehr wahrscheinlich in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten bereits unsichtbar getätigt worden war. Hermine streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf sein Knie. Sofort wurde ihre Hand von der grünen Farbe ergriffen, als wollte man sie das erste Mal offiziell begrüßen. „Das ist atemberaubend", hauchte sie fasziniert von dem Schauspiel.

Severus strich ihr über die Wange. Beim letzten Mal hatte seine Magie einen schmutzig wirkenden Schleier hinterlassen, doch diesmal war es ein farbenfroher Strich, als hätte er ihr mit Fingerfarben eine Indianerbemalung aufgetragen. Als er ihre Hände auf seiner Brust fühlte, blickte er erneut an sich herab. Goldbraun floss ihre Magie in ihn, während sein Herz ein wenig Rot spendete. Es war ein beidseitiges Geben und Nehmen von Farbe, von Magie. Unerwartet fühlte er einen Kuss auf seiner Wange.

„Wofür war der?"  
Überglücklich erwiderte sie: „Weil du lächelst."  
„Das tu ich gar nicht", leugnete er lächelnd.

Seine Hand fuhr an ihrem Unterarm hinauf bis zur Schulter, zum Hals und hinterließ dabei einen farblichen Nebel in Regenbogenfarben. Hermine hingegen strich über seinen Brustkorb. Mit dem Zeigefinger zeichnete sie den Umriss des roten Zentrums nach, das ihm mehr als zwanzig Jahre fehlte. Beide hatten alle Zeit der Welt, erkundeten und betasteten sich gegenseitig in aller Ruhe. Überall war Farbe. Wo sie sich berührten, entstanden neue Töne, als würden die in der Farbpallette eines himmlischen Malers neu gemischt.

Nach dreißig Minuten begannen die Farben langsam zu verblassen. Hermine war darüber zwar traurig, wusste aber, dass sie sich nur ihrer Wahrnehmung entzogen und nicht tatsächlich verschwanden. Euphorisch fiel sie Severus um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich, freute sich über den leichten Druck, den seine Hände an ihrem Rücken ausübten, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. Sie hörte ein leises _Danke_ an ihrem Ohr. Vielleicht sprach sie dieses Wort aber auch nur im Geiste, um sich bei überirdischen Mächten zu bedanken. Der sichtbare Heilerfolg machte Severus mutig. Zaghaft rieben seine Hände ihren Rücken. Seine Wange strich über ihre Haare, über die Stirn, bis seine Lippen der Form ihrer Augenbrauen nachfuhren. Ein Kuss an der Schläfe, einer auf die Wange. Erwartungsvoll drehte sie ihren Kopf und bekam das, was sie erhoffte. Er küsste sie auf den Mund, erst sanft, wie beim ersten Mal, dann stürmischer. Sie hieß sein Feuer willkommen, konnte sich selbst nicht mehr beherrschen. Nachdem sich ihre Magie vorhin schon ausgiebig kennen lernen durfte, begrüßten sich nun ihre Zungen das erste Mal auf französische Art.

Die Frage, was ein Kuss in seelischer Hinsicht bewirkte, hatte noch nie jemand beantworten können. Bei Zauberern und Hexen sowie bei Muggeln war es pure, unerklärliche Magie, die freigesetzt wurde. Die Euphorie, die man bei einem Kuss verspürte, ließ Hermine beispielsweise gerade die hochmütige Behauptung aufstellen, das Universum bis ins kleinste Detail erklären zu können. Das war eine völlig einfache Aufgabe, denn es gab ja nur sie beide. Bei Severus hingegen war ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns – einer, mit dem er trotz der Überflutung durch Adrenalin noch denken konnte – mit der Aufgabe beschäftigt, sämtliche Küsse seines Lebens mit diesem einen zu vergleichen. Als er zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass kein Einziger diesem besonderen auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen konnte, ergab er sich vollends der neuen Erfahrung, dass ein Kuss nicht gleich ein Kuss war. Manchmal war es viel mehr.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie der Hund genüsslich den Speck von den Tellern stibitzte oder wie Fellinis kleine Zunge hurtig über die Butter leckte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen schauten nicht nur bei Hermine und Severus nach dem Rechten. In einem Zimmer der Janus Thickey-Station schien die Sonne durch einen Spalt des Vorhangs. Durch die Wärme im Gesicht erwachte die dort liegende Frau, öffnete die Augen. Heute war irgendetwas anders. Der Blick zum Fenster war nicht unkontrolliert wie sonst – er war gewollt. Die Frau blinzelte. Schon oft hatte sie die Sonne gesehen, aber lange Zeit nicht als solche erkannt. Die heutige Besonderheit bestand darin, dass sich das Wort _Sonne_ in ihrem Gedächtnis wiederholte. Das Licht, das durch die Fenster drang, war nicht mehr nur mit dem Empfinden von Wärme und Wohlbehagen verknüpft, sondern mit einer dazugehörigen Bezeichnung. Verunsichert schaute sich die Frau im Zimmer um. Alles war ihr vertraut und trotzdem fühlte sie sich fremd, weil jeder Gegenstand erst heute einen Namen trug. Das war es, was die Frau aus der Fassung brachte. Verängstigst schloss sie die Augen, doch es hörte nicht auf. Das eben Gesehene huschte über verschiedene Nervenbahnen, deren Enden nicht mehr verbrannt, zerrissen oder verkümmert waren. Nach langer Zeit wurden die Informationen, die das Auge übermittelten, wie in einem gut organisierten Büro bis zur richtigen Tür getragen, um dort weiterverarbeitet zu werden. Im ersten Moment schmerzte es, wenn sich laut quietschend eine dieser verstaubten Türen öffnete, die seit so langer Zeit stillgestanden hatten. Das Wort _Gardine _stieß eine Tür in ihrem Kopf auf, ließ ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge entstehen. Ein kleiner Junge, der geradeso laufen konnte, lachte fröhlich, als er mit einer wehenden Gardine spielte und sich hinter ihr versteckte. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich um, doch hier war kein Kind. Sie schaute nach rechts. Ein Nachttisch, registrierte ihr Gehirn mit Worten. Ein Bilderrahmen mit einer alten Frau und einem jungen Mann, den sie nicht kannte. Die Frau im Bett stöhnte. Ihr Kopfschmerz wurde mit jedem neu erfahrenen Begriff größer. Augusta Longbottom. Der Name zu der Dame auf dem Bild war schnell gefunden. Es gab viele, schöne Erinnerungen mit dieser älteren Frau.

Die gegenüberliegende Wand zierte ein magischer Kalender. Die Zahl 27 war hervorgehoben, aber weder Monat noch Jahr konnte man von hier aus erkennen. Das Bild neben ihr ließ sie nicht in Ruhe. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch ihr eigener Nachname Longbottom war. In Gedanken sah sie plötzlich einen Mann. Von ganz allein verknüpfte ihr Gehirn die Erinnerung an das spielende Kind mit dem Mann, von dem es stammte. Ihr Mann. Frank.

Alice winselte. Ihr Kopf schien kurz davor zu zerbersten, als sie sich den eigenen Lebenslauf vor Augen halten wollte. Dass sie ein Leben gehabt hatte, wusste sie, aber weder konnte sie ahnen, wo sie war noch weshalb sie dieses Zimmer nicht mit dem Wort _Zuhause _verbinden konnte. Es war nicht ihr Zuhause, aber sie wollte dorthin, an den Ort, an dem ein kleiner Junge auf sie wartete. Alice wollte aufstehen, doch kaum ein Muskel in ihrem Körper gehorchte. Nicht einmal ihren Arm konnte sie heben. Erneut blickte sie zum Nachttisch, zum Bild. Augusta sah alt aus, viel älter als in ihrer Erinnerung. Der junge Mann irritierte sie besonders. Die Gesichtszüge sahen vertraut aus. Eine schlimme Ahnung versetzte sie in Panik. Sie wollte das Bett verlassen, doch sie konnte sich höchstens hin und her bewegen, so dass das metallene Gitter leicht zu quietschen begann. Heftig atmend wollte sie sich ihrem unbestimmten Schicksal ergeben und daran glauben, dass alles sich zum Guten wenden würde. Ihr Vorhaben wurde von den Gedanken an die Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser vereitelt. Ihr Sohn war womöglich in Gefahr. Alice versuchte zu schreien, japste aber nur. Das Bild. Sie schaute es sich nochmals an, aber sie konnte keine Erinnerung finden, die den jungen Mann erklärte. Neben dem Bild stand ein Fläschchen auf dem Nachttisch, auf dem _Stärkungstrank _stand. Darunter befand sich ein Symbol: ein Zauberstab, der einen Knochen kreuzt. Sie war im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Die Erleichterung über ihren möglicherweise sicheren Aufenthaltsort hielt nur kurz an. Sie wollte mit jemandem reden, wollte sich erkundigen, warum sie sich kaum bewegen konnte und warum ihre Stimme versagte. Wie sollte sie mit einem Heiler reden, wenn sie kein Wort herausbrachte? Tränen der Hilflosigkeit formten sich in ihren Augen und liefen an ihren Schläfen herab.

Ihren Kopf drehte sie langsam zur anderen Seite. Dort stand sehr dicht neben ihr ein Bett, fast komplett an das ihre gerückt, und ein Mann lag darin. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn, obwohl er jetzt älter war und viele graue Haare hatte, die zu kurz geschnitten waren. Sofort wusste sie, wer das war. Frank, ihr Ehemann, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Frank schien eben erst erwacht zu sein, schaute sich im Zimmer genauso verwirrt um wie sie selbst vor wenigen Minuten.

Sie wollte seinen Namen sagen, wollte Frank direkt ansprechen, doch ihre Stimme spielte ihr einen Streich. Es kam kein Wort heraus. Sie konnte sich nicht flüssig artikulieren, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie früher sprechen konnte. Alice versuchte es nochmals. Sie konzentrierte sich auf seinen Namen und auf ihre Atmung.

„Fan", kam bei ihrem Versuch heraus. Es war gehaucht, fast nicht zu hören. Sie versuchte es erneut. „Fran?"  
Das leise Geräusch hatte sich bis zum Ohr ihres Mannes durchgekämpft. Langsam drehte er den Kopf. Als er sie sah, betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, die Haare, die Augen. Er erkannte sie als seine Frau und lächelte, was ihm ohne Probleme gelang. Sein Mund formte ungehörte Worte. Eines, das ihrem Namen ähnelte, ließ sie vor Freude schluchzen, denn er sagte: „Äls."

Unter größter Kraftanstrengung bewegte Frank seine Hand, zog sich mit den Fingern am Laken immer mehr in Alice' Richtung. Sie kam ihm entgegen. Die Muskeln im ganzen Körper waren schwach, so auch die in den Fingern, aber am Ende waren sie beieinander angelangt. Die erste Berührung nahm ihr all die Ängste, und als die Hände endlich kraftlos ineinander lagen, spürte sie, wie die Hoffnung wuchs, denn sie war nicht allein. Frank war bei ihr.


	219. Ursache und Wirkung

Hi **Llyr Tanval**,

nichts zu danken. Es freut mich, dass die Geschichte gern gelesen wird und zudem den Abend verschönern kann. Ich danke dir vielmals für die netten Worte. So macht das Schreiben richtig Spaß, wenn andere beim Lesen genauso viel Freude haben :)

Hallo **Paule**,

wer zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, der ist wirklich begnadet. Der ein oder andere findet auf diese Weise sogar Anspielung auf bekannte Filme, Serien oder Bücher :)  
Ich würde nicht unbedingt sagen, dass Moody und Dumbledore Narren waren. Ein Leser hat dazu geschrieben, dass der eine sich durch seine Wunden definiert und der andere schon genug von dem Elixier hatte. Severus hat den Trank für Harry gebraut. Er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der wirklich wusste, was er da trank.  
Die Brillenfrage wird geklärt werden, auch ein paar andere Dinge. Nicht alle haben vom Elixier getrunken, aber wer alles, das wird nach und nach in Erfahrung gebracht.

Hi **OsinarCarnunBigaref**,

so richtig Urlaub hatte ich leider nicht. Frei schon, aber wir blieben im Lande. Nach der Schatten-FF mache ich mal richtig Urlaub. Den habe ich mir dann auch verdient ;)

Hallo **Marlice**,

zu den Narben gibt es in diesem Kapitel einige Erklärungen, auch zu Alice und Frank. Für manch einen wird der nächste Tag schön und erfreulich, für andere bedrückend.  
Was eine Hochzeit von Hermine und Severus betrifft, wird es bestimmt eine geben, nur nicht in der Schatten-FF ;)  
Viele Details behält man irgendwie im Hinterkopf und wenn das Thema nochmal angeschnitten wird, kommt bei vielen Lesern der aha-Effekt.

Hi **P&P**,

es ist fraglich, ob das Elixier des Lebens auch gegen einen Fluch Wirkung zeigen kann. Er heilt den Körper, aber kann der Trank wirklich alles? Dann könnte man theoretisch auch Lockhart heilen. Ein gelöschtes Gedächtnis, das zurückgeholt werden kann? Ich würde denken, das Elixier des Lebens hat auch seine Grenzen ;)

Hallo **ES**,

ich sollte vielleicht weniger bewegend schreiben, damit du nicht so sprachlos bist ;)  
Scherz beiseite, ich finde es schön, wenn eine Geschichte das bewirken kann. Severus ist endlich geheilt. Was Alice und Frank angeht, wird das nicht ganz so schnell vonstatten gehen. Der Schaden war größer als bei allen anderen.

Hallo **Foil**,

in diesem Kapitel gibt es zwar auch wieder ein wenig Harmonie und etwas Liebe, aber auch ein paar andere Gefühlsregungen, die weniger gut zu verkraften sind – jedenfalls nicht für die Protagonisten.

Hallo **Goldfee**,

ich begrüße dich als neue Leserin :) Und vielen Dank für die Blumen. Ich vermute, der Frosch im Hals macht sich auch bei diesem Kapitel bemerkbar.  
Darf ich fragen, seit wann du schon mitliest oder wie lange du für alles gebraucht hast, falls du im Stück gelesen hast?  
Kein Problem, wenn ein Kommentar kurz ausfällt. Es ist schön, dass du trotz der Uhrzeit noch was geschrieben hast :)

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Als Susan erwachte, fand sie die andere Hälfte des Bettes leer vor.

„Draco?"  
„Hier bin ich", erwiderte er, während er den Kragen eines edlen Hemdes schloss. „Steh auf, meine Gute."  
Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es?" Als sie durch die vom Schlaf noch ganz engen Lider schaute, erblickte sie ihn am Fußende. „Und warum bist du schon angezogen?"  
„Wir gehen gemeinsam frühstücken – und zwar im Schloss Schnatzer!" Bevor sie Fragen stellen konnte oder sich nörgelnd über die frühe Uhrzeit äußern konnte, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Harry hat uns gestern dazu eingeladen."  
Susan richtete sich im Bett auf, suchte eine Uhr. „Wie spät ist es?"  
„Halb acht."  
Sofort warf sie sich zurück in die Federn. „Ich bin müde."  
Das Hemd saß. Draco warf sich eine Jacke über, die sehr der eleganten Garderobe seines Vaters ähnelte. „Soll ich etwa alleine auf der Bildfläche erscheinen?"  
„Warum können wir nicht einfach hier frühstücken?"  
„Weil wir hier das Frühstück alleine machen müssten." Vorsichtig zog er an ihrer Decke, doch Susan hielt sie mit aller Kraft fest, so dass er lachen musste. Unerwartet verließ er den Raum, um nur wenige Minuten später mit Charles auf dem Arm zurückzukommen. „So, mein Kleiner", er setzte den putzmunteren Jungen auf dem Bett ab, „dann weck mal deine Mama." Die ersten Zähnchen waren zu sehen, als Charles grinsend auf dem Bett in Richtung Susan krabbelte.  
„Hallo Spätzchen!" Ihre Laune hatte sich komplett gewandelt. Freudig hielt sie dem Jungen die offenen Arme entgegen. „Komm her. Mir ist nach Kuscheln."  
„Aber nicht, dass ihr beide wieder einschlaft."  
„Meine Güte, Draco", beschwerte sie sich, „was ist los? Warum willst du unbedingt …" Langsam wurde sie skeptisch. „Was hast du vor?" Ihr Gatte setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, doch davon ließ sie sich nicht täuschen. „Geht es um das, was du gestern über deinen Patenonkel erfahren hast?"  
„Möglich?"  
„Und wenn er heute gar nicht da ist?"  
„Ich könnte auch Hermine ganz einfach meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche übermitteln." Er machte eine stoppende Geste mit seiner Hand, weshalb sie innehielt. „Und wenn sie auch nicht kommen sollte, was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dann möchte ich trotzdem Harry besuchen und mich bedanken, wie auch immer er das vollbracht hat."  
Völlig ahnungslos schüttelte Susan ihren Kopf. „Was soll das wieder heißen?"  
Ein Seufzer entwich ihm. „Ich habe zwar gerade eben alle Knöpfe geschlossen, aber wenn du unbedingt sofort eine Antwort möchtest …"

So schnell es ging öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und legte seinen Oberkörper frei. Im ersten Moment wusste Susan nicht, was er meinte, doch dann fiel es ihr auf.

„Wo ist die Narbe?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Das ist genau die Frage, die ich Harry gern stellen möchte." Sein Körper wies keine Spuren mehr von damaligen Dummheiten auf, weshalb Draco zufrieden lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, er hat etwas damit zu tun."  
Neugierig schwang Susan sich aus dem Bett und eilte zu ihm, um sich aus nächster Nähe selbst von seiner unversehrten Haut zu überzeugen. Mit einer Hand strich sie an der Stelle entlang, an der gestern noch die Narbe zu sehen war, als sie sich liebten. „Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." Es war nicht mal mehr andeutungsweise etwas zu sehen, keine hellere Haut, kein Kratzer – nichts. Mit einem Finger lüpfte er den Träger ihres Nachthemdes, lehnte sich vor und wollte ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die Schulter geben, da stieß sie ihn leicht zurück. „Nicht da", bat sie beschämt. Sie war der Meinung, die Wunde an ihrer Schulter würde sie unattraktiv machen. Weder wollte sie dort berührt werden noch sollte jemand ihre Narbe sehen. Hemden und T-Shirts umrandeten den Hals stets so eng, dass nicht einmal der Zufall einen Blick erhaschen konnte.  
„Was hast du denn?", fragte er grinsend. Er überraschte sie, indem er ihr doch noch einen Kuss auf die Schulter gab.  
Sie schreckte zurück und hielt eine Hand an die Stelle, die sie so sehr an den Krieg erinnerte, doch heute war dort keine harte Kerbe zu spüren. Susan drehte den Kopf, konnte aus diesem Winkel jedoch nichts erkennen, weshalb sie in Windeseile ins Badezimmer lief, um den Spiegel zu Rate zu ziehen. Draco folgte ihr mit Charles. Der Kleine fing an zu nörgeln, kaum dass er das Töpfchen in der Ecke sah. Er wollte es nicht versuchen. Die Windeln waren viel gemütlicher. Er quengelte so lange, bis sein Vater ihn auf den Boden absetzte. Draco hatte sowieso nur Augen für Susan. Fassungslos starrte sie in den Spiegel, den Blick auf die Schulter gerichtet. Sie war weg, die tiefe, längliche Narbe, in der ein kleiner Finger Platz gehabt hatte. Susan hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um die bebenden Lippen zu verbergen, aber Draco sah an ihren Augen, dass sie mehr als nur gerührt war.

Im Zimmer von Dracos Eltern herrschte bereits Aufbruchsstimmung. Narzissas Haar war hübsch hergerichtet, ihr Kleid spiegelte zeitlose Eleganz wider und ihr Lächeln würde selbst einem Griesgram gute Laune bescheren. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und versuchte, ihren Ohrring anzulegen, doch es missglückte.

„Lucius, kommst du mal bitte?" Als er hinter ihr durch die Tür trat und sie von oben bis unten bewunderte, begann ihr Gesicht im Spiegel noch breiter zu lächeln. „Würdest du mir bitte helfen? Ich bekomme den Ohrring nicht durch."  
„Gibt es dafür denn keinen Zauber?", stichelte er auf freundliche Weise, obwohl er sich ihr längst genäherte hatte und die Hand aufhielt. Sie legte das Schmuckstück mit dem dezenten Diamant in seine Handfläche. Vorsichtig legte er ihren Kopf schräg, strich mit dem Zeigefinger hinter dem weichen Ohrläppchen entlang und stutzte plötzlich. „Ich kann dir sagen, warum du ihn nicht durch das Loch bekommen hast."  
„Und warum?"  
„Es ist kein Loch zu sehen." Um sich von seiner eigenen Aussage zu überzeugen, lehnte er sich vor und betrachtete sie aus nächster Nähe. „Kein Loch", bestätigte er.  
„Das kann doch aber nicht …" Sie wandte den Kopf und beugte sich zum Spiegel vor. „Erst gestern habe ich noch welche getragen. Wie ist das möglich?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, meine Teuerste. Aber soll ich dir etwas verraten?" Von hinten umarmte er sie und zog sie zu sich, damit sie von dem Spiegel abgelenkt war. „Du bist ohne glanzvollen Zierrat genauso hübsch wie mit. Nein, was sag ich? Du brauchst überhaupt keinen Schmuck. Wie soll man auch etwas so Vollkommenes wie dich noch verschönern?"  
Anstatt sich mit Worten für dieses Kompliment zu bedanken, drehte sich Narzissa in seinen Armen und ließ mit einem Kuss ein wenig von der gestrigen Leidenschaft aufflammen. Mit glänzenden Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Dann heute ohne überflüssigen Schmuck. Komm", sie gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen, „lass uns den Picknickkorb packen. Ich möchte frühzeitig am See sein, damit wir uns mit Zaubern vor neugierigen Blicken absichern können."

In der Küche traf das junge Ehepaar auf das ältere. Draco hatte Charles an die Hand genommen. Der Junge lief noch sehr wackelig und setzte sich oft und gern auf den Boden, um seinen kleinen Beinen eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen.

„Mutter, Vater, guten Morgen." Draco legte beide Hände auf die Lehne eines Stuhls. „Sagt, könntet ihr bitte auf Charles aufpassen, während Susan und ich …"  
Sein Vater blickte ihn mit fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck an, hob dabei eine Hand in stoppender Geste. „Ich bedaure, aber heute haben deine Mutter und ich schon etwas anderes vor." Dracos Blick landete wie auf Kommando auf den Picknickkorb, in den seine Mutter noch eine Flasche Wein legte. „Wir werden heute den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein."  
„Oh", machte Draco irritiert. Es war lange her, dass er seinen Vater so lebensfroh erleben durfte.  
Susan winkte ab. „Das macht doch nichts, Draco. Wir nehmen Charles mit. Bestimmt ist Nicholas auch da. Dann hat er jemanden zum Spielen."  
Lucius ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, seinen Enkel herzlich zu begrüßen. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm. Von Rückenschmerzen keine Spur. „Mein Engelchen", sagte Lucius mit vor stolz geschwellter Brust. Susan wandte sich ab, damit niemand sehen würde, dass sie sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Charles blickte seinem Großvater erwartungsvoll in die Augen und horchte auf, als der sagte: „Wir beide, das verspreche ich dir", Lucius war voller Leben, „gehen demnächst auch zum See, um uns ein wenig im Wasser zu tummeln. Hast du dazu Lust?" Charles verstand kein Wort, aber der Tonfall des Mannes, der ihn trug, war sehr freundlich, also grinste Charles so breit, wie seine Gesichtsmuskeln es zuließen. „Ja", bestätigte Lucius mit warmer Stimme, „das wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Narzissa verbarg die Freude über den Umgang ihres Mannes mit dem Enkel nicht und lächelte offenherzig. „Ich werde einen großen Ball zaubern, der mit Luft gefüllt ist und dann …"  
„Wollt ihr ihn nicht doch mitnehmen?", fragte Draco scheinheilig.  
Lucius wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Nein, nicht heute." Den Enkel setzte er behutsam auf dem Boden der Küche ab. „Ein andermal gern."

Weit entfernt von Malfoy Manor schien die Sonne in das Zimmer von dem Lehrer für das Fach _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_, aber die Sonnenstrahlen trafen nicht nur sein Gesicht. In der heutigen Nacht war Remus nicht allein gewesen. Tonks' Beruf als Auror erlaubte es ihr selten, ein Wochenende bei ihrem Verlobten zu verbringen, doch um diese Nacht hatte sie gekämpft. Mal nicht für den Notfall in Bereitschaft stehen, mal nicht damit rechnen müssen, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um sich einer Nacht-und-Nebelaktion anzuschließen. Die ständige Bereitschaft stellte eine Beziehung auf die harte Probe. Alastor, Dawlish, Kingsley – sie alle waren ungebunden. Der Beruf Auror machte viele Menschen einsam, aber auch Werwölfe waren oftmals allein. Tonks und Remus hatten sich gefunden und hielten einander fest. Das Schicksal könnte sie zwar trennen, aber niemals entzweien. Zusammen in Ruhe einschlafen zu dürfen zählte bereits zu einem großen Privileg, weil spontane Nachtarbeit häufig einen Strich durch die gemeinsame Zeitplanung machte. Tonks wollte nach der Hochzeit in den Armen ihres Verlobten einschlafen, aber viel mehr noch wollte sie genau dort wieder aufwachen, um wenigstens einen Hauch des ersehnten Alltags am eigenen Leib zu spüren, den andere Paare nach einer gewissen Zeit als langweilig empfinden würden. Tonks fand es kein bisschen langweilig, Remus beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Nur dann waren die winzigen Sorgenfältchen neben seinen Augen verschwunden, die sich nur bildeten, wenn Remus befürchtete, die Anwesenheit eines Werwolfs könnte seinen Mitmenschen unangenehm sein, auch wenn die stets das Gegenteil versicherten. Nur im Schlaf war er frei von dem Zwang, es jedem recht machen zu wollen.

Als Remus erwachte, fühlte er eine Hand liebevoll über seine unbekleidete Seite streicheln, nicht zu zaghaft, so dass es nicht kitzelte.

„Mmmh", brummte er wonnig, hieß die Berührung willkommen. Die Augen wollte er noch nicht öffnen, dazu war die Sonne zu hell.  
„Remus", flüsterte Tonks leise. Er antwortete abermals mit einem brummenden Laut. „Remus, bist du wach?"  
„Nein", konnte man gerade so verstehen.  
Tonks lachte, schmiegte sich dann an ihn, um ihn an Armen, Schulter und Brust wachzustreicheln. „Remus?"  
„Was ist denn?", fragte er mit müder Stimme und einem Hauch kindlicher Nörgelei. Mutig blinzelte er. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Sofort zog ihre Haarfarbe seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein warmes Hellbraun wie sein eigenes, nur ohne ein Anzeichen von Grau. Sie fühlte sich gut. Ihre Gemütsstimmung färbte auf ihn ab. Er lächelte – mit dem Mund und den Augen. Mit den Fingern wuschelte er ihr durch die Frisur. „So gut gelaunt?"  
„Das bist du auch gleich", beteuerte sie. „Das bist du auch gleich, Remus." Sie richtete sich auf und legte erneut eine Hand an die Stelle, die er vorhin schon spürte, als er erwachte. „Sieh nur." Müde stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und blickte an sich hinunter. Ihre Finger tänzelten über die empfindliche Stelle unter den Rippen. „Sieh dir das an, Remus! Das ist unglaublich."  
„Was …?" In diesem Moment traf ihn die Erkenntnis so hart wie ein Klatscher. Seine Augen sahen es, aber sein Verstand weigerte sich, das Gesehene als Tatsache anzuerkennen. Was aus logischer Sicht nicht möglich war, durfte nicht sein. „Wie …?" Noch immer war seine Sprachfunktion durch den surrealen Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gemindert. Er hatte hier einen unerklärlichen Fakt vor Augen. Sein heller Geist wollte sich der Leichtgläubigkeit jedoch nicht hingeben. „Das ist nicht möglich!"  
„Aber es ist wahr!", beteuerte Tonks. „Die Narbe von dem Biss ist verschwunden."

Erst jetzt tastete seine eigene Hand nach dem, was er sehen konnte. Remus rechnete fest damit, die leichten Unebenheiten des weißen Gewebes zu spüren, die seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr – seit dem Biss durch Greyback – mit ihm gewachsen waren und einen Teil von ihm darstellten. In jeder Lebenslage hatte er diese alten Narben gefühlt: beim Ankleiden, beim Baden, beim Sex. Ein ziehendes Gefühl der Narben hatte ihm damals verlässlich ein Gewitter vorhergesagt oder auch Schneefall, wenn sie juckten. Draußen schneite es nicht, obwohl er gestern unter so starkem Juckreiz litt, dass er mit einer Salbe Linderung schaffen musste.

„Wie kann das sein?" Remus sprang – hellwach und splitternackt – aus dem Bett und eilte zum Fenster, zum Sonnenlicht. Die leichten Gardinen zog er beiseite, um die Stelle am Körper genauer betrachten zu können.  
„Remus …!", warnte Tonks zu spät.

Von draußen ertönte ein kurzer, heller Schrei. Davon aufgeschreckt ließ Remus die Gardine fallen und presste sich neben das Fenster an die Wand. Tonks lachte. Sie zog sich schnell einen Morgenmantel über und sprintete zum Fenster, das sie kurzerhand öffnete. Die Person, die sich erschrocken hatte, hielt sich eine Hand über den Mund und eine aufs Herz. Tonks setzte eine ernste Miene auf, was ihr bei der vorangegangenen Situation nicht leicht fiel.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Professor Sprout."  
„Bei Merlin!", schimpfte die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde. „Sie können von Glück reden, dass kein Schüler hier mit mir entlanggeht."  
„Es tut ihm sehr leid", sie schaute kurz zu Remus hinüber, dessen Wangen vor Scham rot glühten, „glauben Sie mir bitte. Das war keine Absicht."  
„Ach", Pomona winkte ab, „Schwamm drüber." Die rundliche Kräuterkundelehrerin setzte ihren Weg zu den Gewächshäusern fort. Tonks schloss das Fenster wieder und zog die Gardinen zu, bevor sie sich an Remus wandte. „Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein."  
„Ich habe nicht damit gerech… Meine Güte!" Er holte tief Luft und stieß sie schnaubend wieder aus. Wie von allein befühlte eine Hand die unversehrte Stelle an seiner Seite. „Wie ist das nur geschehen? Und was bedeutet das?" Die Hoffnung, die sich in ihm ausbreiten wollte, ertränkte er in Zweifeln. „Das kann nicht sein!" Ein Spiegel war das nächste Objekt, das Remus völlig aufgelöst zurate zog. Sie war tatsächlich weg, genau wie Harrys Narbe verschwunden war. „Ob Harry was damit zu tun hat?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nervös fuhr sein Blick an seinem nackten Körper auf und ab. Es war kein Trugbild. Jedesmal, wenn er die alte Wunde erwartete, war sie nicht zu sehen. „Zieh dich an!", forderte er von Tonks. „Ich muss unbedingt mit Harry sprechen." Remus begann sofort damit, sich frische Kleidung überzuwerfen, während Tonks noch einen Moment die unversehrte Haut an ihrem Verlobten bewunderte und sich heimlich fragte, ob es noch mehr gab, das über Nacht verschwunden war.

Die Sommersonne weckte nicht nur die Menschen. Die Ersten, die erwacht waren, waren die gefiederten Freunde. Mitten in der magischsten Ecke von London, der Winkelgasse, trällerten die Vögel durch die Fenster hindurch. Dabei wurden sie von den wachen Augen eines Knieselmischlings beobachtet, für den es eine Qual war, den netten Tieren nicht persönlich hallo sagen zu können. Nachdem er so viel Butter geschleckt hatte, war er sowieso viel zu träge, um dem Federvieh hinterherjagen zu können, doch es machte Spaß, sie wenigstens zu beobachten. Sein Frauchen bekam von dem aufregenden Leben, das man durch das Fenster hindurch betrachten konnte, nichts mit, denn sie schlief auf der Couch, wenn auch nicht direkt auf dem Möbelstück.

Widerwillig verließ Severus das Traumland, das er zu seinem Erstaunen in letzter Zeit immer öfter besucht hatte. Träume waren für ihn ungewohnt. Als Kind hatte er viele gehabt, schöne und schlimme. Die stetig wachsende Seele ermöglichte es, surreale Bilder und Situationen als nächtliches Unterhaltungsprogramm zusammenzustellen. Der heutige Traum zählte zur Kategorie _Romanze _und stellte eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den aufflackernden Bildern dar, die sein Geist ihm die letzten zwanzig Jahre während des Dämmerzustands kurz vor dem Schlafengehen als Mahnung an seine Taten zeigte. Schreie in der Dunkelheit, ein Wimmern um Gnade – all das sollte der Vergangenheit angehören.

Die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Während sein Geist wacher und wacher wurde, führte Severus sich die schönsten Szenen aus der nächtlichen Ballade des gesundeten Gemüts vor Augen. So schön die Momente des frühen Morgens und des folgendes Traums auch waren, sein Nacken tat ihm ein wenig weh, was daran liegen mochte, dass er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Eine angenehme Wärme umgab ihn, außerdem spürte er, dass etwas Weiches auf ihm lag. Es kitzelte ihn an der Hakennase. Severus ging davon aus, dass sein Hund ihn wieder einmal als biologisch abbaubare Heizdecke missbrauchte. Als auch die anderen Sinne zurückkamen, duftete es nach gebratenem Speck, aber auch nach etwas Üblem. Severus rümpfte die Nase und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht unter Mundgeruch litt. Mit einem Auge blinzelte er und fand sich unerwartet Aug und Aug mit seinem Hund wieder, der ihn mit hängender Zunge freudig anhechelte. Der Geruch eines nie geputzten Hundegebisses samt Ausdünstungen aus dem Magen schlug ihm wie der Atem des Todes entgegen. Severus legte eine Hand über die Nase, schob Harry mit der anderen von sich. Irgendetwas knackte. Im Rückwärtsgang war Harry auf etwas getreten, dass er sofort beschnüffelte. Ein Stück gebratener Speck, das vorhin ungesehen vom Teller gefallen war. Sofort vertilgte der Hund den Leckerbissen. Severus erblickte das leere Frühstücksservice, von dem Hermine und er kaum einen Happen gegessen hatten. Ein Sturm muss gewütet haben. Der Tisch war mit Essensresten verschmutzt, das Geschirr teilweise umgestoßen. An dem neuen Stück Butter fehlte eine Ecke, als wäre sie in der Sonne geschmolzen und in der Luft verdunstet.

„Für dich koche ich nie wieder", brummte Severus verschlafen, schaute dabei Harry an. „Du weißt das einfach nicht zu schätzen." Harry winselte, bevor er auf der Stelle kehrtmachte und sich zu Fellini ans Fenster gesellte. Als Severus ihm mit dem Blick folgte, sah er auch endlich, was auf ihm lag. Dick in ihre Bettdecke eingemummelt hatte Hermine es sich auf ihm gemütlich gemacht. Nur eines ihrer Beine lag eingezwängt zwischen ihm und der Rückenlehne der Couch. Severus musste lächeln und hielt sich damit nicht zurück. Niemand konnte es sehen. Die Erinnerung an vorhin, an den Farbtrank und die Küsse, waren ein absoluter Höhepunkt seines Lebens. Still fragte er sich, wann er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau mehr als eine Stunde lang ausschließlich mit küssen verbracht hatte. Die Antwort war ernüchternd. Sie lautete: _nie_.

Es war Hermines Haar, das ihn im Gesicht kitzelte. Vorsichtig strich er die störenden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, konnte nun ihres betrachten. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, der Atem still und gleichmäßig. So gleichmäßig, dass er beinahe wieder eingeschlafen wäre, doch da kräuselte sie kurz die Nase, dann noch einmal. Unerwartet drehte sie ihren Kopf und stillte den Juckreiz an seinem Nachthemd, indem sie die Nase daran rieb. Hermine seufzte ausgeschlafen und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er konnte sie lächeln sehen, als sie bemerkte, wo sie sich befand. Seine Hand lag locker zwischen Brust und Bauch, ganz in der Nähe ihres Gesichts. Hermine, die noch nicht wusste, dass er bereits wach war, nahm seine Hand und, zu Severus erstaunen, hielt sie einfach, während ihr Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich.

„Endlich erwacht?", fragte er leise, doch sie schreckte dennoch hoch. Die Hand ließ sie an Ort und Stelle, als sie ihren Kopf hob.  
„Bist du schon lange auf?"  
„Nein. Der Hund hat mich eben geweckt."  
Hermine schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um und bemerkte beide Haustiere am Fenster. „Ich schätze, Harry möchte bald spazieren gehen."  
„Kommst du mit?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Die Winkelgasse auf und ab zu gehen machte zu zwei mehr Spaß.  
„Gern", bestätigte sie breit lächelnd, doch anstatt aufzustehen, legte sie ihren Kopf erneut auf seine Brust. „Ich möchte vorher noch etwas dösen." Schon waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Ein Stündchen noch, dann wäre sie fit, dachte sie.  
„Lässt du mich aufstehen?"  
„Ungern", murmelte sie, machte dennoch Platz, damit er unter ihr hervorkrauchen konnte. Sie selbst zog die Bettdecke bis hinauf zum Kinn, womit sie, weil die Decke quer lag, ihre Beine entblößte. „Ist kalt …", quengelte sie.

Bei jedem anderen wäre ihm dieser Hinweis egal gewesen, doch er fühlte sich persönlich für Hermines Wohlbehagen verantwortlich. Ein Teil der Decke lag auf dem Boden. Severus bückte sich und nahm das eine Ende in die Hand, als sein Blick zufällig auf ihre nackten Waden fiel und er wie paralysiert innehielt. Nur von dem Apparierunfall in Hogwarts wusste er, wie ihre durch das Spinnenfeuer getroffene Wade aussah. Es waren knallrote, fadenartige Veränderungen der Hautoberfläche gewesen, die das abgetrennte Bein verunstalteten, doch jetzt war nichts davon zu sehen. Severus schloss einmal die Augen, falls seine Sinne ihm einen Streich spielen würden, doch als er sie öffnete, sah er lediglich ihre helle Hautfarbe. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, welches Bein das verletzte gewesen war. Ohne Vorwarnung legte er eine flache Hand auf die Rückseite ihres Unterschenkels. Sie fuhr zusammen.

„Hermine …"  
„Du hast kalte Hände."  
„Hermine, wo hat dich damals der Fluch getroffen?"  
Sofort zog sie ihre Beine an, damit er die Stelle nicht sehen konnte. „Rechts." Ohne Umschweife ergriff er ihren rechten Knöchel und zog das Bein lang. „Hey, was soll das?", protestierte sie lauthals. Jetzt war sie wach.  
„Es ist weg."  
„Was?"  
„Die spinnennetzartige Narbengewebe."

Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf und drehte ihren Körper auf athletische Weise, so dass sie über ihren Oberschenkel hinweg auf die Wade sehen konnte. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Mit fachmännischem Griff befühlte sie den Unterschenkel, suchte nach den inneren Verknotungen, die dem Spinnenfeuern zu verdanken waren, doch auch die waren verschwunden. Zumindest erklärte das den nächtlichen Wadenkrampf.

„Harry!" Für einige Fragen eine richtige Antwort, aber auch für dieses Mysterium? „Er hat es wirklich getan, oder?" Bei ihren Worten griff sich Severus an die Rippen, versuchte durch das Nachthemd hindurch die Narbe von Bellatrix' Messer zu spüren, doch da war nichts. Er stürmte nach draußen. „Wo gehst du hin?"  
„Ins Bad", erwiderte er vom Flur aus, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Im Badezimmer zog er sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und betrachtete seinen wenig ansehnlichen Körper im Spiegel. Das Resultat von Bellatrix' Angriff war fort, ebenso die leicht gerötete Haut von dem Zaubertränkeunfall, für den Neville verantwortlich war. Severus' Herz raste. Gestern, als die Gläser vor den Gästen auftauchten, hatte er gewusst, was er trank. Wofür er sich selbst schalt, war seine eingeschränkte Denkweise, denn er ging lediglich von ein paar Jahren aus, die Harry den Gästen geschenkt hatte. Das Elixier des Lebens – Albus war das beste Beispiel dafür – sah jedoch selbst den Tod als Krankheit. In Gedanken schlug sich Severus mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn – eine Geste, die er niemals in der Realität machen würde. Natürlich würden sämtliche körperliche Gebrechen verschwinden. Die Aussicht auf ein paar Lebensjahre mehr, die er zusammen mit Hermine verbringen wollte, war so erfreulich gewesen, dass er all die anderen Eigenschaften, die das Elixier mit sich brachte, vollkommen verdrängte. Wie ein starker Wind brausten alle möglichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten durch seinen Kopf. Lucius, der durch mehrere Cruciatus-Flüche seit Jahren an Rückenschmerzen litt, wäre geheilt. Dessen Sohn würde keine zurückbleibenden Narben des Sectumsempra-Fluchs aufweisen und wenn Moody den Inhalt des Glases getrunken haben sollte …

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Severus griff nach seinem Nachthemd und hielt es sich vor die Leistengegend, bevor er sich umdrehte. An der offenen Tür zum Bad stand Hermine, die auffällig unauffällig auf ein Schränkchen starrte, das neben der Tür stand.

„Es schickt sich nicht, ohne anzuklopfen eine Tür zu öffnen", rügte er sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen.  
„Ich habe geklopft", beteuerte Hermine. „Und ich habe auch nicht geguckt." Ihr verschmitztes Lächeln behauptete das Gegenteil. Sie deutete auf seinen Oberkörper. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"  
„Auch ich bin vor der wundersamen Heilung sämtlicher Wehwehchen nicht verschont geblieben. Ich hoffe innig, dass Harry sich über die Ausmaße vorher bewusst war."  
„War es das Elixier des Lebens?", wollte sie wissen. In ihrem Gesicht konnte er verschiedene Gefühle ausmachen. Einerseits Dankbarkeit, andererseits Wut.  
„Ja", erwiderte er leise.  
Sie seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das die Runde macht, war Harrys Rückzug von der Öffentlichkeit umsonst gewesen. Man wird ihn belagern und für dieses ‚Wunder' verantwortlich machen. Er kann auf diese Art und Weise nicht einfach in das Leben seiner Mitmenschen eingreifen. Ich könnte ihn …" Sie hielt inne, aber ihre Fäuste ballten sich, weshalb Severus ihren Satz im Kopf selbst vervollständigte.  
„Wenn du mich jetzt bitte alleinlassen würdest? Ich wollte gerade …" Mit einer Hand machte Severus eine ungenaue Geste zur Badewanne.  
„Oh, sicher."

Nachdem Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat Severus in die Wanne. Den Duschkopf brachte er oberhalb an einer Stange an. Die ganze Zeit über rief er sich die Menschen ins Gedächtnis, die gestern von dem Elixier getrunken hatten. Charlie, dessen Körper aufgrund des Umgangs mit nicht immer freundlich gesinnten Drachen von oben bis unten mit kleinen und großen Narben überdeckt war, würde genauso deutlich merken, dass etwas Seltsames vor sich gegangen war wie Remus, der irgendwo an seinem Rumpf von Greyback eine Bisswunde davongetragen haben musste. Bill. Severus schloss die Augen, als das Wasser über sein Gesicht lief. An Bills Gesicht würden alle sehen, was geschehen war. Die Leute würden Fragen stellen. Harry durfte keinesfalls zugeben, den Stein der Weisen zu besitzen, denn das würde ihn in Gefahr bringen, sollten irgendwelche Gauner Interesse daran finden. Besser wäre es, wenn Fawkes das Ding wieder verschlucken würde, dachte Severus, als er zur Kernseife griff und sie mit reibenden Bewegungen zwischen seinen Händen aufschäumen ließ. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich an das, was Hermine einmal gesagt hatte. Die Kernseife würde die Haare stark entfetten, was die Talgdrüsen zur Überproduktion anregt. Zusammen mit dem eigens entwickelten Schutzbalsam würde er bis in alle Ewigkeit fettige Haare haben, wenn er nicht etwas an seinen Gewohnheiten ändern würde. Die Seife legte er zurück auf die Ablage, auf der die ganzen Tuben, Dosen und Fläschchen standen, die Hermine dort abgestellt hatte. Eine der Tuben nahm er in die Hand. „Pflegekur für trockenes Haar", murmelte Severus den Text nach, der darauf stand. Mit einem Grummeln stellte er die Flasche weg und nahm die nächste. „Shampoo mit Jojobaöl", las er vor. Öl war schlecht. Auf einer anderen stand „Pflegespülung für strukturgeschädigtes Haar", eine weitere bewarb den Inhalt des Muggelartikels mit „Shampoo gegen übermäßige Schuppenbildung". Damit könnte er sie später aufziehen, dachte er fies grinsend.

„Meine Güte", er überflog die vielen Utensilien, „gibt es hier auch etwas, mit dem man sich einfach nur die Haare waschen kann?" Die Dosen, das begriff er schnell, beinhalteten kein Shampoo, sondern Kuren und Spülungen. „Braucht eine Frau wirklich all diesen Krempel?", fragte er verblüfft in den Raum hinein. Der nächste Griff war ein Volltreffer. Severus studierte das Etikett. „Shampoo mit Milch und Honig, für normales Haar." Er nickte sich selbst zu. „Das sollte es tun."

Hermine wartete artig, bis sie an der Reihe wäre. Vorhin hatte ihr der Vorschlag auf der Zunge gelegen, zu zweit unter die Dusche zu hüpfen. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie aber alle Zeit der Welt. Sie wollte nichts überstürzen, auch wenn sie sich nach bestimmten Momenten sehnte, auf die sie nach der Trennung von Ron so lange verzichten musste. Nach fast zwei Jahren körperlicher Abstinenz konnte sie auch noch ein wenig warten, um Severus nicht zu überrumpeln. Hermine saß im leichten Morgenmantel auf der Couch und bürstete Fellini, der beim Schnurren bereits ein wenig sabberte, da hörte sie den Kamin – und die Stimme einer Person, die sie lange nicht gehört hatte.

„Hermine Granger? Miss Granger?" Gegen Fellinis Willen hörte sie mit dem Bürsten auf. „Hermine?"  
Schon war sie am Kamin angekommen und steckte den Kopf ins Feuer. „Professor Junot? Guten Morgen", grüßte sie überrascht. Morcant Junot, ihre ehemalige Lehrerin für das Fach _Inaugenscheinnahme_, hatte sich noch nie persönlich bei ihr gemeldet.  
„Hermine", grüßte die Heilerin mit ernstem Gesicht. „Sie sind doch eine gute Freundin von Neville Longbottom, nicht wahr?"  
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als ihr Verstand ihr einreden wollte, es wäre etwas Furchtbares mit ihrem alten Schulfreund passiert. „Ja, was ist los? Geht es ihm …?"  
„Seine Eltern sind erwacht." Nach dieser Offenbarung überschlugen sich Hermines Gedanken. Sie wollte so viel sagen, dass ihr Mund damit überfordert war, auch nur eines der Worte zu auszusprechen, die ihr auf dem Herzen lagen. Stattdessen blieb sie stumm. „Ich dachte", begann die Heilerin hektisch, „dass Sie herkommen sollten, um Ihrem Freund beizustehen. Wir konnten weder ihn noch die Mutter von Frank Longbottom erreichen. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie schon unterwegs sind. Sie kommen am Wochenende meist gegen neun Uhr." Noch immer brachte Hermine kein Wort heraus. „Hermine?"  
„Ich …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind wach? Frank und Alice Longbottom?"  
„Ja! Die Schwester, die das Zimmer heute Morgen als Erste aufgesucht hatte, war furchtbar erschrocken, als sie angesprochen wurde."  
Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. „Sie sprechen?"  
„Kommen Sie?"  
„Natürlich!"  
„Gut", sagte Junot erleichtert.  
„Es kann aber sein", fiel Hermine gerade ein, „dass die Longbottoms heute gar nicht kommen." Sie könnten, wie sie selbst es auch geplant hatte, Schloss Schnatzer besuchen, um mit dem Brautpaar zu frühstücken. Aber falls doch … „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."  
„Der Kamin zu meinem Büro ist für Sie offen."

Hermine spurtete sich. So schnell war sie nicht mehr angekleidet, seit sie beim Baden im Freien von Todessern überfallen wurden. 32 Sekunden für Unterwäsche, Socken, Hose und Shirt, die Schlüpfschuhe nicht mitgerechnet. Severus hörte sie nicht, als sie gegen die Badezimmertür klopfte, also schrieb sie einen Zettel:

„Ein Notfall. Bin im Mungos. Bitte warte im Schloss Schnatzer auf mich.  
Hermine"

Das Zähneputzen musste später kommen. In Windeseile trat Hermine an den Kamin heran, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und sagte laut und deutlich: „Sankt-Mungo-Hospital, Büro von Professor Junot."

Fellini sprang nach dem grünen Rauch, den das verschwundene Frauchen hinterließ, doch er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen.

Von zwei Frauenhänden wurde Hermine aufgefangen, als sie in ihrer Hektik aus dem Kamin stolperte. Professor Junot schüttelte ihr kurz angebunden die Hand.

„Kommen Sie mit!"  
Hermine folgte der Professorin aus dem Büro hinaus. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, einen Ort aufzusuchen, den man drei Jahre lang tagtäglich als Arbeitsstätte angesteuert hatte. Diesmal war Hermine keine Auszubildende – sie war eine Heilerin und Zaubertränkemeisterin, darüber hinaus die Teilinhaberin einer bekannten Apotheke. „Professor Junot?" Die Dame Mitte dreißig wandte im Gehen Hermine den Kopf zu, so dass sie beschämt fragen konnte: „Haben Sie vielleicht einen Kaugummi oder etwas in der Richtung. Das Badezimmer war besetzt und …"  
„Ich bin auch nicht zum Zähneputzen gekommen", erwiderte Junot mit einem Lächeln. Die Hand wanderte in eine Tasche des limonengrünen Kittels und zog ein Päckchen heraus. „Das habe ich mir auf dem Weg hierher gekauft." Kaubonbons mit Pfefferminzgeschmack. Dankend nahm Hermine einen der Bonbons in den Mund, um wenigstens das Gefühl der Frische zu erhalten. Auf dem Weg zur Janus-Thickey-Station erklärte Junot: „Die beiden sind bei vollem Bewusstsein. Sie reagieren, wenn man sie anspricht und versuchen so gut es geht zu antworten. Kehlkopf und Stimmbänder sind noch nicht ganz funktionsfähig, aber wir rechnen mit einer kompletten Wiederherstellung in den nächsten Stunden."  
Hermine blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. „In den nächsten Stunden?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Junot und winkte Hermine heran, damit beide ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten. „Wenn der Heilprozess so weitergeht wie bisher, könnten die beiden sehr bald schon entlassen werden." Nach einer Biegung fuhr Junot mit den wichtigen Punkten fort: „Soweit Miriam und ich das feststellen konnten, ist bei beiden Patienten das Wissen über die Sprache vorhanden." Miriam Strout war die Stationsheilerin der Janus-Thickey-Station, auf der auch Gilderoy Lockhart betreut wurde. „Die dysarthrischen Störungen äußern sich mit dem Verschlucken von Endungen und mit Verzögerungslauten, meist ein summender Ton."  
Scheinheilig fragte Hermine: „Hat man schon herausgefunden, was der Grund für den plötzlichen Genesungsprozess ist?"  
„Nein, aber Miriam tippt schlichtweg auf ein Wunder." Junot lächelte so breit, als würde sie, trotzdem sie eine abgeklärte Heilerin darstellte, die mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden der Tatsachen stand, mit dieser Erklärung übereinstimmen. „Schwester Kathleen erklärte, dass die beiden Patienten bereits gestern Auffälligkeiten in Bezug auf gewohnheitsmäßige Bewegungsabläufe gezeigt hätten."  
„Was für Auffälligkeiten?"  
Junot drückte den Knopf für einen der Fahrstühle und wandte sich dann Hermine zu: „Auffällige Kleinigkeiten. Bewegungen des Kopfes, geschlossene Lider im Wachzustand, unruhige Gliedmaßen", zählte Junot auf. „Normalerweise schauten die beiden immer interessiert umher und schlossen die Augen nur, wenn sie müde waren. Miriam führt gerade eine Diagnose der geschädigten Hirnnerven durch." Der Fahrstuhl kam und beide traten ein. Da sie allein waren, berichtete die Professorin weiter. „Die Stimmqualität ist auch noch nicht komplett wiederhergestellt. Momentan können sie Worte nur leise sprechen, mit vermindertem Sprechtempo."  
„Wie sieht es mit Bewegungen aus?", fragte Hermine nach.  
„Die wären bestimmt schon möglich, wären die Muskeln und Sehnen nicht alle verkümmert. Es gibt starke, motorische Einschränkungen. Miriam zieht bereits eine Bewegungstherapie in Betracht, will aber erst den Befund abwarten. Sie sind schwach, beide. Den Arm zu heben bedeutet für sie eine enorme körperliche Anstrengung. Der Unterarm lässt sich leichter heben. Die Beine gehorchen noch gar nicht."  
Hermine nickte. „Und beide sind sich ihrer Situation bewusst?"  
„Ja, wir konnten noch keine großartige Unterhaltung führen, aber beide haben eine gute Erinnerung an den Grund ihres Aufenthalts im Mungos."

Die letzte Erinnerung von Alice und Frank war die an Bellatrix Lestrange und den Schmerz, den diese Wahnsinnige den beiden zugefügt hatte.

Eine Sache lag Hermine besonders am Herzen. „Wissen die zwei, wie lange sie nicht ansprechbar waren?"  
„Nein." Junot seufzte. „Miriam will es den beiden beibringen, noch bevor die Familie sie besucht. Das ist nicht leicht. Wählt man die Holzhammer-Methode oder eine schonende Variante?"  
„Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich habe in meiner Ausbildung erfahren, dass die meisten Patienten kurze und präzise Angaben bevorzugen, weil sie sich während eines langsamen, vermeintlich rücksichtsvollen Gesprächs viel mehr Sorgen machen. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht diejenige bin, die darüber entscheiden muss."  
Die Professorin stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Ich dachte, Sie würden die Aufgabe freiwillig übernehmen."  
„Oh weh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin." Sie zeigte der Kollegin ihre Hände, die so sehr zitterten, dass sie wie die Flügel einer abhebenden Eule schlugen.  
Junot schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln. „Ich wollte eigentlich Mrs. Longbottom nachher einen Trank zur Beruhigung geben, aber wie ich sehe, hätten auch Sie einen nötig."  
„Nein, das wird schon", winkte Hermine ab. „Lassen wir es einfach auf uns zukommen."

Das vierte Obergeschoss war erreicht. Kaum war Hermine aus dem Fahrstuhl getreten, wurde sie von aufgebrachten Heilern und Pflegern beinahe überrannt. Von irgendwoher sah man ein Blitzlicht. Hermine ortete die Quelle.

„Was zum Teufel sucht die Presse hier?"  
„Was?" Junot blickte sich um. „Die waren vorhin noch nicht da. Ich kümmere mich drum." Die Professorin schaute sich um und hielt wahllos einen der Pfleger auf. Auf dem Namensschild stand Mike. „Mike, nehmen Sie sich eine Sicherheitskraft und setzen Sie die Presse vor die Tür."  
„Aber gern doch! Die habe ich vorhin schon aufgehalten, als sie ins Zimmer der Longbottoms gehen wollten. Ich schmeiß sie raus", versicherte der kräftige, junge Mann.

Mit vor der üppigen Brust verschränkten Armen stand Miriam Strout wie ein Schutzwall vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer der Longbottoms und verharrte dort solange, bis Mike und ein Herr von der Sicherheit die beiden Leute von der Presse nach draußen führten. Als die ältere Heilerin Junot und Hermine sah, winkte sie beide zu sich heran. Einer Schwester gab sie die Anweisung, Augusta Longbottom nebst Begleitung sofort nach der Ankunft auf der Station erst ins Schwesternzimmer zu bitten.

„Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie kommen konnten. Möchten Sie die beiden sehen, Miss Granger?", fragte die Stationsheilerin an Hermine gewandt.  
„Ja, ich weiß nur nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll."  
„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich als eine gute Bekannte des Sohnes der beiden ein Bild von der Situation machen, um die Familienangehörigen behutsam vorzuwarnen, bevor sie das Zimmer betreten. Ich mache mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Sorgen um Augusta." Man kannte sich seit über zwei Jahrzehnten. „Womöglich verkraftet sie diese gute Nachricht nur schwer."  
„Ich werde alles tun, was im Bereich des Möglichen liegt", versicherte Hermine.  
„Gut, dann kommen Sie. Drinnen werde ich Sie als Heilerin vorstellen."

Hermine zitterte, obwohl es dafür keinen Grund gab. Unzählige Male hatte sie mit Patienten gesprochen, hatte sich um bewusstlose Menschen gekümmert. Opfern mit schlimmen Verletzungen konnte sie Erleichterung verschafft, verwirrte Personen mit ihrer besonnenen Art beruhigen und in jedem dieser Fälle waren Gespräche mit Familienangehörigen an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Was man heute von ihr verlangte, war schwerer zu ertragen als all die Erlebnisse, die sie im Mungos machen musste, obwohl es sich von keiner der damaligen Aufgaben unterschied. Bei diesen beiden Patienten handelte es sich um Nevilles Eltern. Erst gestern hatte sie Alice und Frank gesehen, hatte miterlebt, wie sie auf Lichtreize reagierten, auf Geräusche und auf Berührungen. Zwei Menschen, deren wirrer Geist den Körper nicht steuern konnte, waren von einem Tag auf den anderen mit dem Expresszug auf dem Weg zu Besserung. Vielleicht war es aber auch die bevorstehende Aufgabe, mit Neville und dessen Großmutter zu reden, die sie so aufwühlte, so bewegte. Es war nicht vorhersehbar, wie sie reagieren würden. Noch weniger konnte man einschätzen, wie Frank und Alice verkraften würden zu erfahren, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

Im Zimmer war das Fenster leicht geöffnet. Die Gardine wehte hin und her, machte den ganzen Raum lebendig. Leben. Hier war Leben zu spüren. Hermine blickte zu den Betten. Zwei Augenpaare schauten aufmerksam zu ihr hinüber. Die Stationsheilerin machte genau das, was sie angekündigt hatte und stellte Hermine als Heilerin vor. In diesem Augenblick kam sich Hermine schäbig vor, fast so als würde sie eine gute Freundin belügen. Sie war zwar Heilerin – keine Lüge –, aber sie war nicht gekommen, um Alice und Frank Longbottom zu untersuchen. Am liebsten wollte Hermine reinen Wein einschenken und erklären, dass man befürchtete, Augusta Longbottom könnte vor Freude und Aufregung einen Herzinfarkt erleiden. Sie wollte den Grund nennen, warum sie wirklich hier im Raum stand, aber das würde zu vielen Fragen führen und Antworten ans Tageslicht bringen, die Alice und Frank nicht auf einen Schlag bewältigen könnten.

„Das ist Miss Granger, eine Heilerin. Sie wollte Ihnen beide gern guten Tag sagen", sagte Miriam Strout.  
„Guten Tag", krächzte es aus Hermines trockener Kehle.  
„Tag", hauchte die zerbrechliche Stimme der Frau zurück.  
Von Frank bekam sie ein abgehacktes: „'llo."  
Als Hermines Blick zur Mitte der zusammengeschobenen Betten huschte und sie sah, dass die beiden sich an den Händen hielten, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie schaute zu Professor Junot, blinzelte einige Male, damit die Augen trockneten. „Es ist schön zu sehen", Hermines Stimme bebte, „dass Sie beide wohlauf sind."

Alice versuchte zu lächeln, doch noch nicht alle Gesichtsnerven konnten ihren alten Job zu vollster Zufriedenheit erfüllen. Hermine erwiderte die Geste. Sie traute sich ein paar Schritte näher ans Bett heran. Auf dem Nachttisch von Alice stand ein Bilderrahmen. Neville lächelte ihr zu. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, doch das Bild gab ihr den Rest. Ein Schluchzer entwich ihr. Verlegen hielt sie eine Hand über Mund und Nase.

„Entschuldigung." In Gedanken war sie bei Neville und sie fragte sich, ob er nachher auch noch lächeln würde wie auf dem Foto, wenn selbst sie sich arg zusammenreißen musste, von diesem Schicksal nicht zu sehr berührt zu werden. Ihre Professionalität war gefragt. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. Sie musste ihre Gefühle kontrollieren, was ihr alles andere als leicht fiel. Neville war ihr Freund, ein sehr guter Freund. Am liebsten würde sie ihn drücken, auf der Stelle. Hermine schluckte. „Man hat mich davon unterrichtet, dass Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, warum Sie in diesem Hospital liegen." Alice und Frank nickten zeitgleich. Hermine schaute zu Frank hinüber. „Ihre Mutter wird Sie sehr bald besuchen kommen." Das Lächeln auf Franks Lippen sah schon wieder normal aus, nicht verzogen.  
„Nnn", summte es von Alice, so dass Hermine sie anschaute und geduldig wartete, bis sich Worte bildeten. „Nell…?"  
„Neville?", half sie der sprachgestörten Frau auf die Sprünge. Alice nickte heftig. „Neville wird seine Großmutter begleiten." Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Zehn vor neun. „Sie müssten jeden Moment kommen."  
„Es gibt etwas", begann Miriam Strout mit mütterlich fürsorglicher Stimme, „dass Sie wissen müssen, Mrs. und Mr. Longbottom." Die zwei richteten ihre Augen auf die Stationsheilerin und sahen, wie diese ihren Blick zu Hermine schweifen ließ, so dass sie dem Blick folgten.  
Hermine war an der Reihe. „Es gibt Dinge, die für einen Heiler nicht leicht zu erklären sind", sagte sie zaghaft. „Ihre Verletzungen waren sehr schwer. Man rechnete nicht mit einer Genesung." Hermine blickte zu Frank hinüber, der ihr an den Lippen hing, aber keine Anstalten machte, sie zu unterbrechen. Er hörte aufmerksam zu. „Das Gehirn, die ganzen Nerven, haben sehr unter dem Angriff gelitten." An Franks gequälten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Hermine, dass er gerade an Bellatrix denken musste. „Sie beide", sie schaute zu Alice hinüber, „waren für eine lange Zeit vom Leben abgeschnitten."  
„Wie …?" Frank holte tief Luft. „Lang?"  
Hermine war ehrlich, wenn auch nicht sehr genau. „Viele Jahre." Die Zahl 23 wollte ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen. Von Erzählungen wusste Hermine, dass sehr bald nach dem Verschwinden von Voldemort ein paar aufgebrachte Todesser den Auror und seine Frau folterten, um den Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords zu erfahren. Zu der Zeit sollen die Longbottoms selbst noch in einem Versteck gelebt haben, abgeschirmt von der Welt. „Für Sie beide ist es jetzt besonders wichtig, dass Sie sich nicht aufregen." Sie selbst behielt die Ruhe, als sie diesen Ratschlag gab. „Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie erwacht sind. Alles andere wird sich mit der Zeit regeln. Sie müssen absolut nichts befürchten."  
„Www", summte Alice, ihr Augen waren dabei ganz groß. Hermine konnte nicht ahnen, was Nevilles Mutter sagen wollte. „Wolt…" Alice schien darüber verärgert, dass ihr das Wort nicht über die Lippen kommen wollte.  
Ihr Ehemann hatte offenbar den gleichen Gedanken wie seine Frau, denn er fragte verständlicher: „Volmor?"  
„Den gibt es nicht mehr", beteuerte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Sie brauchen nichts zu befürchten. Keine Todesser mehr, kein Voldemort. Sie sind absolut sicher." Als würde ihnen ein Stein vom Herzen fallen schlossen Alice und Frank für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie erleichtert durchatmeten. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihren Gesichtern geformt, fast als wären sie nun bereit für ein neues Leben.  
Alice entwich mit einem Male ein sch-Laut, den sich Hermine nicht erklären konnte. Alice biss die Zähne zusammen, schaute böse drein. „Sch…" Mit einer Faust schlug sie kraftlos auf die Matratze. „Igel." In Gedanken fügte Hermine die beiden Laute zusammen und kam auf „Schiegel", was keinerlei Bedeutung hatte.  
„Oh nein", schritt Miriam Strout freundlich ein. „Es wäre keine gute Idee, Ihnen jetzt einen Spiegel zu geben, Mrs. Longbottom. Sie würden sich nur …"  
„Schhhh", zischte Alice wütend.  
Hermine versetzte sich in Alice hinein und kam zu der Ansicht, dass es wichtig für die Genesung war, ein Gefühl für das eigene Ich wiederzuerlangen. „Früher oder später werden Sie einen Spiegel in der Hand halten", sagte sie zu Alice, bevor sie sich an die Stationsheilerin wandte, „warum also nicht früher als später?"  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das …" Wieder wurde Miriam Strout von einer zischenden Alice unterbrochen. „Meinetwegen", gab sie sich geschlagen.

Professor Junot, die das Ganze beobachtet hatte, nahm den Spiegel vom Tisch, den Schwester Kathleen vorsorglich dort positioniert hatte und gab ihn an Hermine weiter. Bevor Hermine der Patientin einfach den Spiegel vors Gesicht hielt, richtete sie erneut das Wort an Alice.

„Bedenken Sie bitte, dass viel Zeit vergangen ist." Sie musste es sagen, sonst würde Alice den Schock ihres Lebens bekommen. Leise, fast unhörbar, sagte Hermine: „Dreiundzwanzig Jahre." Alice hatte es vernommen, das zeigten die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Unsicher schaute sie zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der ihr ermutigend zulächelte. Mit einem Nicken gab sie Hermine ein Zeichen. „Bereit?", fragte Hermine nochmals nach. Alice zeigte mit einem schmalen Finger auf den großen Spiegel. „Sie werden sich im ersten Moment fremd vorkommen, Mrs. Longbottom." Hermine hob den Spiegel und drehte ihn so, dass die Patientin sich selbst sehen konnte.

Beunruhigt holte Alice Luft, schloss die Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie noch immer diese gealterte Frau vor sich. Im Kopf rechnete sie nach. Wenn es stimmte, was diese junge Heilerin ihr gesagt hatte, müsste sie jetzt 44 Jahre alt sein. Mit den Fingern einer Hand strich sich Alice über das eigene Gesicht, das sie noch als rundlich in Erinnerung hatte, jetzt aber eingefallen und schmal war und zusätzlich eine Menge Fältchen aufwies. Viel erschreckender aber war der Anblick ihrer Haare: kurze, dünne, stumpfe Stoppeln. Schlohweiß. Was war mit ihren schönen, langen, schwarzen Haaren geschehen? Ihre Hand fuhr hinauf zum Kopf, zupfte zaghaft an den Stoppeln, bevor sie die Augen schloss und leise schluchzte. Sie war nicht mehr die adrette, junge Frau von damals – und sie würde sie nie wieder sein. Beschämt bedeckte sie ihre Augen mit einer Hand und weinte.

„Alice", hörte sie die Stimme neben sich hauchen. Alice wandte den Kopf. Ihr Mann sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an. Seine Hand drückte die ihre und er versicherte im gleichen Augenblick: „Bist schön." Sie war seine Alice.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die schluchzen musste, doch glücklicherweise hörte sie niemand, denn die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Eine aufgebrachte Schwester stürzte herein, die sich redlich Mühe gab, im Krankenzimmer selbst ihre Ruhe zu bewahren. „Sie sind da, Heilerin Strout."

Die kurze Information war Hermines Stichwort. Sie blickte zur Stationsheilerin, die ihr zunickte. Hermine sollte zu Augusta und Neville gehen und sie auf die Situation vorbereiten.

Fünf vor neun.

Um diese Uhrzeit räkelte sich Harry noch im Bett des Zimmers im Schlosshotel Schnatzer. Die Stelle neben ihm war leer – und kalt. Ginny musste schon vor mindestens einer halben Stunde aufgestanden sein. Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er ihre warme Stimme und die noch unverständlichen, aber begeisterten Antworten von Nicholas. Harry fühlte sich gut. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er das der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, dass er ausgeschlafen oder verheiratet war. Selbstzufrieden grinste er, bevor er die Decke zur Seite warf und sich nur mit Unterhosen bekleidet aufsetzte. Die Gewohnheit ließ ihn als Erstes zum Nachttisch greifen, wo er seine Brille aufbewahrte. Harry setzte sich seine, wie Ron es einmal so nett ausgedrückt hatte, Intelligenzprothese auf die Nase und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Schon beim ersten Schritt im fremden Zimmer bemerkte Harry, dass er alles nur verschwommen wahrnahm, was er dem Schlaf in den Augen zuschreiben wollte. Ein Spritzer kaltes Wasser im Gesicht sollte Abhilfe schaffen. Beim zweiten Schritt übersah er eine Fußbank, über die er stolperte. All seine Versuche, mit wedelnden Armen das Gleichgewicht zu halten, wurde von der Schlaftrunkenheit vereitelt. Harry stieß sich den großen Zeh und stürzte zu Boden. Ein Seufzer entwich ihm, nachdem er sich auf dem weichen Teppich auf den Rücken rollte.

„Was für ein Tagesbeginn", murmelte er in den leeren Raum hinein. „Niedergestreckt von einem Schemel." Es klopfte an der Tür, die zum Wohnbereich des Hotelzimmers führte. „Herein!"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Elf trat ein, machte große Augen. Als er bei Harry, der noch immer am Boden lag, angekommen war, fragte Wobbel: „Sir, wenn Sie gestatten, dass ich die Frage stelle, was Sie dort unten suchen?"  
Harry blieb todernst, als er erwiderte: „Ich warte hier, bis jemand vorbeikommt, der mich am Bauch kitzelt." Wobbel ließ sich nicht lange bitten und attackierte seinen Herrn. „Nein!", lachte Harry. „Das war nur …" Die Elfenhände waren flink und kitzelten die empfindlichen Seiten. Harry schrie auf, rollte auf dem Teppich hin und her, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, erstens Wobbel zu entkommen und zweitens aufzustehen. „Stopp, Halt!" Auf der Stelle hörte Wobbel mit seiner Tätigkeit auf. Harry giggelte noch immer, während er aufstand. „Das war gemein von dir!"  
„Es war Ihr Wunsch, Sir. Ich glaube, ich habe mich voll und ganz an meine Pflichten gehalten." Wobbel verzog den Mund, um sein Grinsen im Zaum zu halten. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass das Frühstück im Speisesaal zu elf Uhr geplant ist." Harry hob plötzlich seine Brille an, um unter ihr hindurchzusehen, wovon sich Wobbel nicht irritieren ließ. „Ich habe die ganzen Hochzeitsgeschenke bereits nach Hogwarts gebracht."  
Harry setzte die Brille wieder auf, hob sie gleich darauf erneut an und blinzelte. „Ich glaube, ich brauche eine neue Brille."  
„Warum, Sir? Reichen die Augen etwa nicht aus?", fragte der Elf ernsthaft.  
Von den Worten seines Elfs irritiert nahm Harry die Brille von der Nase und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Er konnte alles gut erkennen. Verdutzt näherte er sich einem Tisch, auf dem die Werbebroschüre von Schloss Schnatzer lag. Harry nahm sie in die Hand, führte sie dichter vor Augen und weiter weg. Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete sich. Sogleich wurden die gut gelaunten Ausrufe von Nicholas lauter, der komplett angezogen ins Wohnzimmer stürmte und _dada _rief.

„Ginny?"  
„Ja?", antwortete sie ihrem Mann.  
Er senkte die Broschüre, um Ginny anzusehen, bevor er freudestrahlend verkündete: „Ich kann lesen!"  
Ginny stutzte einen Augenblick. „Na, da freue ich mich aber für dich." Der scherzende Unterton entging ihm nicht. „Dann waren all die Schuljahre doch nicht umsonst!"  
Wobbel lachte plötzlich, weshalb Harry mit vorgetäuscht ernstem Blick zu ihm hinuntersah. Der Elf sah sich genötigt, seine Emotion zu erklären. „Ich lache nur wegen Nicholas", redete sich Wobbel heraus. Der Junge versuchte gerade, laut schnaufend einen Sessel zu erklimmen.  
„Ja ja, von wegen …" Fröhlich sah Harry abermals zu Ginny hinüber. „Ich brauche anscheinend keine Brille mehr!"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Wenn ich's dir doch sage! Das muss an …" Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Der Einzige, der eine Ahnung haben könnte, was Harry gestern an die Gäste verteilte, war Severus. Hermine war auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie könnte ebenfalls drauf gekommen sein, wo sie doch wusste, dass Severus für ihn das Elixier des Lebens hergestellt hatte.  
„Das muss an …?", wiederholte Ginny seine letzten Worte.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass ich wieder besser sehen kann als vorher."  
„Kann sich denn eine Hornhautkrümmung einfach so wieder normalisieren?"  
„Da fragst du echt den Falschen, Ginny. Hermine ist die Heilerin. Vielleicht kommt sie ja zum Frühstück. Angeboten habe ich es ihr jedenfalls." Und er hoffte innig, dass sie ihn nicht zurechtweisen würde, denn wenn Harry keine Brille mehr benötigte, würde das bedeuten, dass auch Arthur keine mehr brauchte, Minerva, Albus. „Ich geh duschen", entschuldigte er sich, um einen Moment über diese ungeahnten Resultate nachzudenken. Als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, hörte er, wie Ginny erstaunt Luft holte.  
„Harry, dein Rücken …" Auf der Stelle war sie bei ihm und strich über besagte Stelle. „Die Narben sind weg."  
„Was?" Er beugte einen Arm, damit er mit der Hand seinen Rücken befühlen konnte. Die Hinterlassenschaften der feigen Todesser hatte er, nachdem die Wunden vernarbten, nie richtig gespürt. Darüber hinaus hatte er sie auch selten berührt. Er spürte nichts. „Das ist … Das gibt's doch gar nicht."  
„Scheint so, als hätte unsere Hochzeit unter einem guten Stern gestanden."  
„Mmmh", stimmte er summend zu. „Ich bin dann mal …" Er ging in Richtung Bad, doch Ginny hielt ihn auf und bestaunte seinen Rücken.  
„Interessiert dich das gar nicht, Harry? Dass du plötzlich gut sehen kannst, meine ich, und dass dein Rücken aussieht wie Nicholas' Popo."  
„Letzteres sehe ich mal als Kompliment." Harry drehte sich um und nahm Ginnys Hände. „Vielleicht hat der Umtrunk die positive Wirkung hervorgebracht? Möglicherweise waren dort Heilkräuter enthalten …"  
„Harry, das Lügen steht dir nicht", mahnte sie. „Du bist puterrot im Gesicht." Ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Ginny stellte keine Fragen. Sie wartete, bis er von allein erzählte.  
„Ich möchte erst duschen gehen und dann sehen, wie es anderen geht." Mit einem Male schoss ihm Bill durch den Kopf. „Ach du meine Güte!"  
„Was ist?"  
Harry beantwortete Ginnys Frage nicht, eilte stattdessen zum Bett hinüber und zog sich einen hoteleigenen Morgenmantel über, bevor er zur Tür stürmte. „Wo ist nochmal das Zimmer von Bill und Fleur?"  
„Ich glaube, das zweite von uns aus links."

Schon war Harry zwei Zimmer weitergerannt und hämmerte mit einer Faust gegen die Tür. Als niemand innerhalb von drei Sekunden öffnete, schlug er abermals mit der Faust gegen das Holz. Drinnen hörte man die Spülung einer Toilette, den laufenden Wasserhahn, dann eine Tür, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, bevor die Tür zum Zimmer sich öffnete. Charlie stand vor Harry, aber anstatt Harry anzusehen, blickte Charlie an sich herab, fuhr mit einer Hand über seine makellose Brust. Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen.

„Sorry, ich wollte eigentlich zu …"  
Charlie hielt ihn auf. „Wie ist das möglich? Eben stehe ich im Bad und schau mich im Spiegel an, da sind sie alle weg. Ich hatte hier", mit einem Finger strich sich Charlie über den Bizeps, „eine tiefe Wunde. Wo ist die hin?"  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen und zieh dich einfach an. Das muss niemand sehen!", verlangte Harry, der Charlie wieder ins Zimmer stieß, doch er kam nicht dazu, die Tür zu schließen. Ginny war Harry gefolgt.  
„Charlie?" Sie blinzelte einige Male ungläubig. „Bei Merlin, dann ist das nicht nur bei Harry passiert."  
Charlie wurde hellhörig. „Was?"  
„Harrys Rücken ist so glatt wie ein Babypopo. Keine Narben mehr."  
Wie ein aufgeschreckter Tiger lief Harry den Gang auf und ab. „Wo zum Teufel hat Bill sein Zimmer?"  
„Nebenan", sagte Charlie wenig hilfreich.  
„Welche Seite? Das sind zwei Türen neben deiner."  
Weder Charlie noch Ginny gaben eine Antwort, also musste Harry eine Wahl treffen. Hoffentlich hatte er Glück. Er nahm die Tür zwischen Charlies und seinem Zimmer und klopfte. Ihm wurde sehr schnell geöffnet. Percy schaute ihn überrascht an. Im Hintergrund hörte man George fragen: „Welcher Idiot …?"  
„Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte Percy so laut, dass es George zugleich als Antwort diente. „Was ist los?"  
„Entschuldige, falsche Tür."  
„Zu wem wolltest du denn?"  
Wenigstens einer war hilfsbereit, dachte Harry, wobei jetzt klar war, in welchem Zimmer Bill und Fleur übernachtet hatten. „Zu Bill."  
„Oh, der hat sein Zimmer genau …" Percy trat in den Flur hinaus und zeigte auf die Tür neben Charlies Zimmer, hielt aber mitten im Satz inne, als er seinen älteren Bruder sah. „Charlie? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du deine Wunden hast behandeln lassen."  
„Ich auch nicht", scherzte Charlie.  
Ginny, Charlie und Percy standen im Flur. Harry langte es. „Mann, geht doch einfach bitte wieder zurück in eure Zimmer!"  
„Wer schreit denn da so?" Mit verwuschelten Haaren und nur in Pyjamahose bekleidet hatte sich George an den Türrahmen gestellt. Er gähnte mit weit aufgerissenem Mund, bevor er fragte: „Warum ist hier mitten in der Nacht so ein Lärm?"  
Harry winkte ab. „Geh ruhig noch schlafen. Es ist ja gerade mal neun Uhr."  
„Was ist denn hier für eine Versammlung auf dem Flur?"  
„Bleib ja im Zimmer!"  
„Oder was?", nahm George ihn auf den Arm, während er zu Percy, Charlie und Ginny hinüberschlenderte und ebenfalls Zeuge des Wunders wurde, das seinen Bruder über Nacht heimgesucht haben musste. „Hey, was ist denn hier passiert?" George nahm Charlie an den Schultern und drehte seinen Bruder. „Keine Souvenirs von deinen Drachen? Warst auf einer Schönheitsfarm, oder?"

Die nicht gerade leise Unterhaltung auf dem Flur hatte sogar Arthur und Molly dazu veranlasst, draußen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Harry wurde ganz bleich. Um das Chaos zu vollenden, fehlten nur noch Ron, Angelina, Fred und Verity, die am anderen Ende des Flurs ihre Zimmer hatten. Von denen fehlte jedoch jede Spur. Harry wollte als Erster Bill sehen, wollte sich vergewissern, dass die Narben nicht auch verschwunden waren, denn sonst müsste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Bill wäre für jeden, der ihn kannte, ein auf zwei Beinen wandelndes Wunder, sollte der mit einem Male kein entstelltes Gesicht mehr aufweisen. Einerseits wusste Harry, dass Bill nicht verschont geblieben war, gönnte es ihm sogar von ganzem Herzen, doch andererseits bekam Harry es mit der Angst zu tun. Er hatte sich in das Leben anderer Menschen eingemischt, ohne sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Auf keinen Fall durfte das die Runde machen, sonst würden die Menschen bei Harry Schlange stehen, um von ihm, dem Wunderheiler, berührt zu werden. Die Wahrheit dürfte schon gar nicht ans Tageslicht kommen, denn der Stein der Weisen war etwas, das viele Menschen begehrten, etwas, wofür Leute töten würden.

„Kinder, warum so aufgeregt?", fragte Molly. Als sie an Harry vorbeiging, gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Guten Morgen, Schwiegersohn." Harry schmunzelte. Zum Glück beachteten Molly und Arthur ihn nicht weiter, sondern bestaunten Charlies unversehrten Oberkörper. Harrys Chance war gekommen. Er ging an Bills Tür und klopfte leise, dann etwas lauter, bis er verzweifelt an der Klinke rüttelte und still bat, dass Fleur oder Bill öffnen würden.

Die Tür wurde von Fleur aufgerissen. Ihre verweinten, aber glücklich leuchtenden Augen waren das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry sich nicht geirrt hatte. Das Elixier hatte nicht nur, wie geplant, Lebensjahre geschenkt, sondern alte Verletzungen aus der Welt geschafft. Harry war so gut wie tot. Oder er würde sich demnächst eine einsame Insel kaufen und für jedes Handauflegen fünfzig Galleonen nehmen – bei den finanziell schwächeren Pilgern würde er es sogar umsonst tun.

„'arry", hauchte sie, zog gleich darauf die Nase hoch. Fleur strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Komm rein."

So dicht bei einer Frau zu stehen, die erstens spärlich bekleidet war und bei der zweitens verzauberndes Veelablut in den Adern floss, bescherte selbst Harry weiche Knie. Dass Fleur verheiratet war, war zweitrangig, ebenso dass er mit Ginny den Bund der Ehe eingegangen war. Betört ließ er sich von ihr ins Zimmer ziehen. Fleur lenkte ihn zur offenen Badezimmertür. Bill blickte in den Spiegel, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Wange. Als er Harry hinter sich bemerkte, drehte er sich um und präsentierte mit zufriedenem Lächeln sein makelloses Gesicht.

„Ich habe sogar wieder Bartstoppeln", erklärte Bill stolz und mit glasigen Augen. Nachdem Greyback ihm das Gesicht zerfetzt hatte, war ein Bartwuchs nicht mehr vorhanden.  
„Klasse!", beteuerte Harry. „Ich helf dir aber nicht beim Rasieren." Ihm war etwas schwindelig, so dass er sich an den Rand der Badewanne setzte und den Kopf hängen ließ.  
Bill war davon alarmiert. „Geht's dir gut?"  
„Ja, aber ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass mir deswegen heute noch jemand den Kopf abreißt."  
„Du steckst dahinter." Keine Frage. Bill wusste es. „Ich hab das dir zu verdanken."  
„Ich hab nicht geplant, dass das solche Ausmaße annimmt." Betreten blickte Harry auf. „Sieh dich an! Die Leute werden Fragen stellen. Das darf niemand sehen! Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, sonst bin ich dran."  
„Wie hast du das …?" Bill hob die Hand. „Nein, sag es nicht. Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen."  
„Es tut mir leid", winselte Harry. „Ich hätte dich wenigstens vorwarnen sollen."  
„Es tut dir …?" Völlig verdattert schüttelte Bill den Kopf. „Das muss dir ganz und gar nicht leid tun. Ich meine, sieh mich an." Harry blickte noch immer gen Boden. „Sieh mich an, Harry." Den Kopf hebend erblickte Harry Bill, wie der mit einer Hand auf sein Gesicht deutete. „Hält das nur kurz an oder bleibt das so?"  
„Es wird so bleiben." Zur eigenen Bestätigung nickte Harry. „Was werden deine Arbeitskollegen sagen? Deine Freunde? Der Bäcker, bei dem du morgens immer deine Brötchen holst?"  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Und denk dran: Dafür muss du dich nicht entschuldigen. Harry, das ist ein einzigartiges Geschenk, das du mir gemacht hast. Ich hätte nicht gedacht", Bill dreht sich zum Spiegel, „dass ich mich noch einmal so sehen darf." Er drehte den Kopf und beäugte sich skeptisch. „Mann, ich bin im Gesicht ganz schön mopsig geworden, meinst du nicht?"

Harry schnaufte belustigt. Er war froh, dass Bill ihm nicht böse war. Wie konnte man in so einer Situation auch böse sein, fragte sich Harry. Ein Klopfen ließ seine Miene sofort wieder ernst werden. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, öffnete Fleur die Tür des Hotelzimmers. Man hörte Arthurs Stimme grüßen. Hilfe suchend blickte Harry zu Bill hinüber, doch anstatt sich im Bad zu verstecken, rannte er nach draußen und offenbarte seinem Vater das Wunder der Nacht.

„Ich bin sowas von tot", murmelte Harry. Wenn Arthur ihm nicht die Leviten lesen würde, dann sicherlich im Laufe des Tages jemand anderes. Mit gebeugtem Rücken, als würde das Übel der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern lasten, schlürfte Harry aus dem Badezimmer nach draußen. Innerlich wappnete er sich dafür, nicht seinem Schwiegervater gegenüberzustehen, sondern dem Zaubereiminister, der ihm Paragraphen um die Ohren hauen würde, in denen in Bürokratensprache erklärt war, warum man seine Mitmenschen nicht als Versuchskaninchen benutzen durfte. Arthur beachtete Harry jedoch nicht. Das Oberhaupt der Familie hielt das Gesicht seines ältesten Sohnes in den Händen und betrachtete es mit so großem Respekt, als hätte er den Heiligen Gral vor Augen.  
„Mein Junge", flüsterte Arthur, bevor er Bill an sich drückte. Irgendjemand schluchzte. Es könnte Fleur gewesen sein. Arthur rieb Bills Rücken, schlug ihm dann zweimal auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn wieder ansah. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was passiert ist …"  
Bill klärte seinen Vater auf. „Harrys war's."  
Klasse, dachte Harry. Jetzt schauten ihn drei Mitglieder seiner Familie mit fragendem Blick an. Harry spielte verlegen mit seinen Händen. „Es war … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sagen darf."  
Arthur zeigte Verständnis, drängte ihn nicht. „Dann bist du auch dafür verantwortlich, dass die Striemen an meinem Rücken weg sind?"  
Harry stutze. „Was denn für Striemen?"  
„In der Schule bin ich von Apollyon Pringle, dem damaligen Hausmeister, dabei erwischt worden, wie ich nachts von einem Treffen mit Molly zurückkam. Es setzte Prügel." Arthurs Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er an diesen Moment zurückdachte. „Harte Prügel. Die Wunden waren so übel, dass Albus die körperliche Züchtigung in Hogwarts auf der Stelle verbot. Er hat sich sogar mit den Leuten vom Ministerium angelegt, die die Prügelstrafe guthießen und beibehalten wollten. Poppy konnte nichts unternehmen. Die Wunden heilten zwar schnell, aber die Striemen waren zu sehen – bis gestern Abend, Harry. Außerdem", Harry horchte auf, „sind auch die Stichwunden verschwunden. Du weißt schon. Der Praktikant, wie hieß er noch? Augustus Pye! Der hat mir damals, als ich nach dem Angriff von Nagini auf der Dai-Llewellyn-Station lag, die Wunden auf Muggelart zugenäht. Davon ist auch nichts mehr zu sehen."  
„Ja", Harry kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen, „das wird auch auf meinem Mist gewachsen sein." Seine Schultern sackten ab, als wäre die Schwerkraft zu viel für sie. „Es war das Elixier des Lebens", offenbarte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Ich wollte jedem doch nur ein paar Jahre schenken. Das da", er deutete auf Bills Gesicht, „habe ich nicht mit einkalkuliert."  
„Das Elixier des Lebens?", wiederholte Arthur mit großen Augen. „Sag, Harry, wie bist du da rangekommen?"  
„Ich hab es mir herstellen lassen."  
„Herstellen lassen? Dazu benötigt man doch aber den Stein der Weisen!" Harry nickte, verzog dabei schuldbewusst das Gesicht. „Harry? Du hast den Stein?"  
„Ja, ich … Verdammt! Wenn Bill so herumspaziert, wird das auf den Tag der Hochzeit zurückfallen, somit auf mich."  
Arthur schien die Misere bestens zu verstehen, in der sich Harry befand. „Der Stein ist begehrt", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Die Tränke und Sprüche im Mungos haben Bills Gesicht nicht komplett wiederherstellen können." Nochmals schaute Arthur zu seinem Jungen, lächelte dabei. „Wer weiß, vielleicht könnten die Muggel etwas bewirken? Bill, hast du nicht sowieso ab Montag vier Wochen Urlaub?"  
„Ja, warum?"  
„Na dann", er schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter, „tauchst du einfach unter und wenn du wiederkommst, wirst du allen erzählen, die Muggel konnten dein Gesicht wiederherstellen. Ist das eine großartige Idee oder nicht?"  
„Aber die Muggelgeborenen unter unseren Freunden könnten Verdacht schöpfen", warf Bill nachdenklich ein. „Die wissen, was möglich ist und was nicht."  
„Dann warst du eben bei einem Spezialisten. Recherchiere ein wenig, damit du weißt, was du erzählen kannst. Von Plastikchirurgie werden die auch schon gehört haben."

Harry schmunzelte, erklärte aber niemandem, warum. Die Idee war gut. So viele Muggelgeborene kannte Bill nicht und die, die er kannte, würden sich hüten, ihn einen Lügner zu nennen. Die Muggel verfügten über eine Menge Fachwissen, was das Rekonstruieren von Gesichtern betraf. Bill könnte mit der Erklärung durchkommen. Die Zauberer und Hexen wussten nicht, was Muggel-Ärzte zustanden bringen konnten und die Muggelgeborenen wussten nicht über alle Möglichkeiten Bescheid, die Zaubertränke betrafen. Harry wusste ja nicht einmal, wie man einen Kakaofleck aus einem Pyjama herauszaubern konnte. Genauso wenig waren andere dazu in der Lage zu bestimmen, was aus Muggelsicht und magischer Sicht machbar war, um Bills Gesicht wieder so zu richten, wie es jetzt war.

„Allerdings", warf Arthur ein, „solltet ihr noch vor dem Frühstück verschwinden. Je weniger davon erfahren, desto besser." Arthur rechnete jedoch nicht mit seiner aufdringlichen Familie, die gerade dabei war, durch die nur angelehnte Tür in das Hotelzimmer von Fleur und Bill zu stürmen.  
„Ach du meine Güte!" Harrys Knie wurden so weich, dass er sich aufs Bett setzen musste, als er mit ansah, wie Molly bei Bills Anblick in Tränen ausbrach, George seinen Bruder begutachtete und Charlie ihm die Schulter klopfte.  
„Harry, geh auf dein Zimmer", riet Arthur mit freundlicher Stimme, „ich werde das hier regeln. Wir halten alle dicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken."  
Zu spät, dachte Harry und marschierte zurück ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Ginny, die ihn sich sofort zur Brust nahm. „Was hast du getan, Harry?", wollte sie wissen. Sie war neugierig, nicht böse – noch nicht.  
Erst im Zimmer, bei geschlossener Tür, wagte er es, sie einzuweihen. „Das Elixier des Lebens. Ich hab gestern damit eine Runde geschmissen."  
„Du hast was?" Sie war noch immer fassungslos, nicht verärgert.  
„Ginny, hör mal: Es darf niemand erfahren. Ich hab es nicht getan, damit sämtliche Wunden verschwinden. Ich habe es so gemeint, wie ich es zum Trinkspruch sagte. ‚Gegen die verlorenen Jahre', Ginny und nicht ‚gegen alte Wunden'."  
„Bist du dir nicht im Vorfeld darüber klar gewesen, dass dieses Elixier …"  
„Nein! Ich hab nicht dran gedacht. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass mit dem Stein der Weisen Blei in Gold verwandeln kann, bis Severus es mir gesagt hat. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich habe nicht nachgedacht."  
„Das ist irgendwie typisch für dich, weiß du?"  
Harry lächelte verlegen. Er war Ginny dankbar, dass sie die Nerven behielt, denn sie sah die gute Tat, die hinter seinem unüberlegten Handeln stand. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. Er legte die Hände übers Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott!"  
„Was?", fragte sie auf der Stelle nach.  
„Was ist, wenn Alastor aufwacht und an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt, weil ihm über Nacht ein neues Bein gewachsen ist?"  
„Mmmh", machte Ginny nachdenklich. „Ich denke zwar nicht, dass er etwas trinkt, das nicht aus seinem Flachmann kommt, aber zur Sicherheit sage ich Dad Bescheid, dass er sich erkundigen soll. Zieh dich erst einmal an, Harry."

Während Ginny nach draußen ging, kam Nicholas freudestrahlend auf Harry zu und hielt ihm eine Eule aus Stoff entgegen.

In der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse kam zur gleichen Zeit der Hund mit einem Ball in der Schnauze zu Severus gelaufen, der gerade die Badezimmertür öffnete.

„Hat es dafür nicht noch etwas Zeit?", fragte Severus den Hund, der daraufhin wie wild mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln begann. Severus seufzte, nahm den Ball und warf ihn die Treppe hinunter. Als Harry hinterherjagte, hörte es sich an, als würde ein Kalb im Haus umherrennen, so laut war der Hund. „Umwerfend graziös", murmelte Severus, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging, um sich anzukleiden – diesmal wieder ganz in schwarz. Währenddessen musste er immer wieder den Ball werfen, den Harry fangen wollte, doch das Zimmer war zu klein, als dass es Freude bereiten könnte.

Im Wohnzimmer wunderte sich Severus, dass er Hermine nicht antraf. Gerade wollte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machen, da fiel ihm der Zettel auf, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ein Notfall. Bin im Mungos. Bitte warte im Schloss Schnatzer auf mich", las er laut vor. „Da ist man nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden verlobt und schon wird man per Zettel hin und her beordert." Das Wort _Bitte _stach ihm ins Auge. „Na gut, die Anweisung ist als Bitte getarnt." Ein seufzte laut. „Ich wollte nicht ins Schloss Schnatzer." Der Hund glaubte, Severus sprach mit ihm, weshalb er die Ohren aufrichtete und ganz genau zuhörte, falls ein Befehl für ihn bestimmt war. Nochmal schaute Severus auf die Notiz. „Notfall? Sie ist doch gar nicht im Mungos beschäftigt! Warum …?" Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als er mit einem Mal an die Longbottoms denken musste. Weshalb sonst? „Merlin, wenn es so ist, wie ich befürchte …?" Er wollte der Aufforderung nachkommen, war sich aber unsicher, ob noch Zeit für einen Kaffee blieb. Andererseits bot das Schloss Schnatzer einen hervorragenden Kaffee an. Außerdem fühlte er im Gegensatz zu gestern nicht diese unsägliche Schwäche, in Erinnerungen zu versinken. Er war voll und ganz Herr seiner Sinne und nur die Lippen seiner Verlobten vermochten, ihm diese zu rauben. „Dann auf ins Schloss Schnatzer." Er legte den Zettel zurück auf den Tisch und richtete das Wort an Harry. „Kommst du mit?" Ein Fiepen wurde als Ja gedeutet.

Severus ging zunächst nach unten, wo Fellini schon an der Hintertür wartete, damit er an diesem schönen Tag nach draußen durfte. Seinen Zauberstab richtete Severus zunächst auf die Tür, sprach dabei einen Sicherheitszauber, den er an ein Lebewesen heften konnte. Besagtes Lebewesen war Fellini. Wenn er wieder zur Hintertür kommen sollte, würde die Tür sich für ihn öffnen – und auch nur ihn hindurchlassen. Als das erledigt war, öffnete Severus die Tür von innen und sagte zu dem Knieselmischling: „Und halt dich von Nachbars Katze fern, hörst du?" Der Kater mauzte, was Severus ebenfalls als Zustimmung ansah. Schon war Fellini in den Büschen verschwunden. „Und wir beide", sagte Severus zu dem Hund, der noch immer seinen Ball in der Schnauze spazieren trug, „apparieren jetzt zum Schloss Schnatzer."

Es stellte sich als nicht leicht zu überwindende Hürde dar, den mittlerweile prächtig gewachsenen Kuvasz für eine gemeinsame Apparation auf den Arm zu nehmen. Das Tier hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Wollknäuel, das Severus eines Tages aus dem Verbotenen Wald mitgenommen hatte. An Größe und Gewicht hatte Harry enorm zugelegt. Spätestens jetzt war Severus klar, warum diese Rasse zu den ungarischen Hirtenhunden zählte. So ein Hund durfte einem Schaf körperlich in nichts nachstehen.

„Meine Güte, bist du schwer geworden", ächzte Severus, als er den Hund auf den Arm nahm. Schloss Schnatzer war nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe. Er legte bei der Apparation vorsichtshalber einen Zwischenstopp ein, um nicht zu zersplintern.

Das Tor von Schloss Schnatzer durchschritten gerade Remus und Tonks, als sie hinter sich das Geräusch der Apparation wahrnahmen. Beide drehten sich um. Tonks dachte, ihr Cousin Sirius würde womöglich erscheinen, während Remus auf Hermine hoffte, die ihm sicherlich einen Großteil seiner Fragen beantworten könnte. Keiner von beiden rechnete mit Severus. Tonks stutzte bei dem Anblick. Severus mit einem riesigen Hund auf dem Arm bekam man nicht häufig zu Gesicht.

Remus, noch immer über die Tatsache erfreut und gleichzeitig ein wenig beunruhigt, dass nicht nur die Narben der Bisswunde über Nacht verschwunden war, sondern sämtliche Mitbringsel seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge als Werwolf ebenfalls, hob die Hand und grüßte Severus aus geringer Ferne. Der Hund rannte sofort zu den beiden hinüber, hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Tonks konnte nicht anders, als den Hund zu streicheln. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm den Ball aus der Schnauze. Der Hund wartete aufgeregt darauf, dass sein Spielzeug geworfen wurde, senkte dabei seinen Oberkörper, so dass das wild wedelte Hinterteil hoch nach oben gestreckt war. Tonks holte aus und warf den Ball in hohem Bogen.

Die Wurfhand seiner Verlobten umschmeichelte Remus mit den Worten: „Wäre das ein Brautstrauß gewesen, hätte ihn niemand gefangen."  
Ihren Blick nicht vom Hund anwendend lachte sie. „Das macht die Arbeit als Auror. Was meinst du, was ich für Muskeln in den Armen habe."  
Endlich war Severus bei den zweien angelangt. „Tonks", er nickte ihr zu, „Remus." Severus betrachtete das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Die Narben, die sonst quer übers Gesicht verliefen, waren verschwunden. „Wie ich sehe, war es eine Nacht voller Wunder."  
Verlegen befühlte Remus mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange. „Bin ich also nicht der Einzige?" Tonks hörte aufmerksam zu, blickte aber weiterhin dem Hund nach.  
„Hermines Bein …" Severus hielt inne, weil er nicht wusste, inwiefern Remus über das rot vernarbte Gewebe informiert war.  
„Das Spinnenfeuer."  
Severus nickte. „Es ist verheilt."  
Als der Hund den Ball zurück zu Tonks brachte, mischte sie sich ins Gespräch ein. „Und was hat das ausgelöst? Eine verzauberte Nougattorte?"  
„Das", warf Remus ein, „würde aber bedeuten, ich hätte ein Stück davon gegessen. Hab ich aber nicht."  
Tonks warf den Ball erneut und freute sich mindestens genauso sehr über das Spiel wie der Hund. „Vielleicht standen gestern einfach nur die Sterne gut?"

Sie benötigte keine Erklärung für das Verschwinden der Narben. Ein Geschenk des Himmels hinterfragte man nicht. Sie fand mehr Gefallen an dem Hund, der über das hohe Gras jagte, um den Ball zu fangen. Tonks wandte sich ab und ging einige Schritte von den beiden Männern weg, um langsam – zwischendurch immer wieder den Ball werfend – zum Schloss zu gehen.

Während Remus ihr nachsah, musterte Severus ihn mit seinem geschulten Blick. Neben den fehlenden Narben fiel ihm auf, dass Remus' Hände, mit denen er einen abgerissenen Grashalm zerrupfte, zitterten. Des Weiteren waren Fältchen an den Augen zu erkennen, die einer Sorge zuzuschreiben waren, doch welcher Sorge, das müsste Severus erfragen.

„Du wirkst unausgeglichen", stellte Severus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken fest.  
Remus' Kopf schnellte herum. „Bin nur etwas aufgeregt. Die Überraschung heute Morgen war groß."  
Damit ließ sich Severus nicht abspeisen. „Andere würden es unbeschwerter aufnehmen, so wie Tonks."  
Remus nickte, schaute auf seine Hände und ließ den fransigen Grashalm fallen, der seine Nervosität verraten hatte. „Mag sein, aber andere machen sich auch nicht die Gedanken, die ich mir mache."

Remus bedeutete Severus mit der Hand, langsam den Weg zum Schloss fortzusetzen. Normalerweise hatte Severus einen schnellen Schritt am Leib, wenn der auch oftmals ruckartig wirkte. Einen Weg von A nach B war er stets zügig gegangen, doch diesmal, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, schlenderte er neben Remus her. Das Schlendern hatte, ähnlich wie ein Spaziergang, einzig den Sinn, die Zeit für eine ungestörte Unterhaltung zu nutzen. Nachher beim Frühstück wäre es nicht leicht, Ansichten auszutauschen, ohne von anderen gehört zu werden.

„Wie sieht's aus?", wollte Remus völlig unerwartet wissen. Weil Severus ihn mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck anblickte, wurde er deutlicher. „Ist gestern noch irgendwas Interessantes bei dir passiert?"  
Wie aus heiterem musste Severus an die lange Zeit denken, die er mit Hermine verbrachte hatte und erwiderte daher sehr ruppig: „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"  
Von der Antwort irritiert erklärte Remus zaghaft: „Ich meinte, ob außer Hermines Bein …"  
„Ach so." Severus strich sich geistesabwesend mit einer Hand über die Brust bis zum Bauch, doch Remus fiel diese Geste auf. „Auch ich bin einige Souvenirs losgeworden."  
„Das ist fantastisch." Remus klang nicht so erfreut, wie die Worte es weismachen sollten. Er schien abgelenkt, war mit den Gedanken woanders.  
Gerade wollte Severus fragen, was sein Gegenüber so bedrückte, da hörte er das Plopp einer Apparation und die darauf folgende, nervtötende Stimme von Black. „Hey, Remus, alter Junge!" Im Gegensatz zu Remus drehte Severus sich nicht um. Das distanzierte Nicken, das er diesem Mann als Begrüßung zukommen lassen wollte, könnte er auf später verschieben. „Und das ist ja auch Severus, der Hund!"  
Hier wandte sich Severus dem dämlich grinsenden Störenfried zu, um ihn besser anblaffen zu können. „Ich höre wohl nicht recht!"  
„Ich sagte", Sirius grinste hämisch, „da ist ja auch Severus und sein Hund." Anne und Sirius hatten die beiden Männer erreicht. Tonks winkte ihrem Cousin vom Eingang des Schlosses zu, was er freudestrahlend erwiderte.  
„Das hörte sich aber anders an", knurrte Severus.  
Von der gerade eben aufgetretenen schlechten Laune ließ sich Sirius nicht die Stimmung verderben, was Remus zur Sprache brachte: „Warum so gut gelaunt?"  
„Ich bin nun mal eine Frohnatur", grinste Sirius breit.  
„Nichts Seltsames in der Nacht passiert?", hakte Remus nach und wurde deutlicher, als Sirius Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen. „Irgendwelche alten Narben verschwunden?"  
„Stell dir vor", Sirius krempelte einen Ärmel hoch, „die Narben sind schon alle weg gewesen, als ich aus dem Schleier getreten bin, wie die Narben aus Askaban." Dass manche Gefangenen zur Strafe tagelang in Ketten gelegt worden waren und diese Behandlung die Haut an den Handgelenken wund scheuerte, was vernarbte Stellen zurückgelassen hatte, sprach er nicht extra an. „Und meine alte Sportverletzung war fort!"  
„Tja", Remus schnalzte mit der Zunge, „dann kannst du ja gar nicht mehr damit angeben, dass du James ein einziges Mal den Schnatz vor der Nase weggefangen hast."  
„Und bei der Aktion in einem wahnwitzigen Tempo gegen die Zuschauertribünen gekracht bin", vervollständigte Sirius das Szenario.  
„Ja", seufzte Severus schwelgend, „daran erinnere ich mich. Diesem Ereignis beiwohnen zu dürfen war ein absoluter Höhepunkt meiner Schulzeit."  
Das fröhliche Lächeln auf Sirius' Gesicht wollte für einen winzigen Augenblick verblassen, aber er riss sich zusammen und setzte ein nur noch breiteres Grinsen auf. „Freut mich", sagte er übertrieben freundlich, „dass wenigstens ich zu deiner allgemeinen Belustigung einen Beitrag leisten konnte, wo du doch immer mit einem Gesicht herumgelaufen bist, als wolltest du die Definition von dem Begriff _Miesepeter _zur Schau stellen." Gewitterwolken bildeten sich über Severus' Haupt, was Sirius als Anlass nahm, mit dem Finger auf ihn zu deuten. „Genau das Gesicht meine ich!"  
Mit einem wütenden Schnaufen ließ Severus die drei allein. Anne blickte ihm hinterher, bevor sie an Sirius gerichtet sagte: „Muss das denn immer sein? Ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, ihm einen guten Tag zu wünschen."  
„Ach, du kannst ihm noch so oft einen guten Tag wünschen, der hat nie einen guten Tag!", winkte Sirius ab.  
Remus gab zu bedenken: „Jedenfalls nicht in deiner Nähe."  
„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" Sirius schlug den Weg zum Schloss ein und drehte sich um, damit die anderen das als Aufforderung sehen würden, ihm zu folgen. „Ich habe die Nase voll davon, dass er mit dem Gezicke anfängt und ich am Ende als Buhmann dastehe."  
„Ihr schaukelt euch gegenseitig hoch", brachte Anne es auf den Punkt. „Einer von euch muss einfach mal einstecken und den Mund halten, damit solche Gespräche nicht eskalieren."  
„Ach", schnaufte Sirius, „und das soll wohl ich sein?"  
Remus grinste. „Der Klügere gibt nach! Den Spruch kennst selbst du."

Im Schloss Schnatzer fanden sich bereits ein paar von Harrys und Ginnys Freunden ein. Es waren nicht überwältigend viele. Der Raum für zwanzig Personen, in welchem das Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut war, reichte vollkommen aus. Nicht Remus und Tonks waren die Ersten im Schloss Schnatzer gewesen, sondern Draco und Susan, die bereits an einer Tasse heißen Kaffee schlürften und auf die anderen warteten.

Hermine würde nicht so schnell hinzustoßen. Sie war gerade in das Schwesternzimmern gegangen, wo Augusta Longbottom mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck wartete, während der von Luna die vertraute Entrücktheit an den Tag legte.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Longbottom", grüßte Hermine mit einer zitternden Stimme, die sie eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Wie befürchtet ließ ihre eigene, hörbare Bewegtheit die Sorge bei Franks Mutter aufblühen.  
„Bei Merlin, was ist geschehen?", fragte die betagte Dame, legte dabei eine flache Hand aufs Herz.  
„Ich erkläre es Ihnen gleich." Hermine schaute sich um. „Hallo Luna." Luna schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Einer fehlte, stellte Hermine fest. „Wo ist Neville?"  
„Der musste nochmal wohin", erwiderte Luna mit sanfter Stimme. „Er hatte Bauchschmerzen."  
„Sie sind doch", Augusta legte den Kopf schrägt, „Hermine, nicht wahr? Die Klassenkameradin mit der Apotheke." Hermine nickte. „Ist etwas mit meinem Sohn?" Augusta war so aufgeregt, dass sie sich beim Sprechen verschluckte.  
„Mrs. Longbottom, bitte gedulden Sie sich ein wenig." Hermine wollte unbedingt, dass Neville anwesend war. „Warten wir, bis Ihr Enkel kommt." Ohne es aufhalten zu können brach Augusta Longbottom in Tränen aus. „Nicht doch …"

Hermine schluckte. Zwar hatte sie selbst nicht nahe am Wasser gebaut, wie eine alte Redewendung es gern beschrieb, wenn jemand schnell zu weinen begann, aber der Anblick der älteren Dame brach ihr das Herz. Sie griff zu der kleinen Flasche mit dem Beruhigungstrank und tröpfelte etwas in ein sauberes Glas, das sie mit Wasser auffüllte.

„Hier", Hermine reichte es der älteren Dame, „trinken Sie das bitte. Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht aufregen."  
„Nicht aufre…?" Augusta schluchzte unkontrolliert und war froh, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand zu halten. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie einen Schluck, bevor sie fast unverständlich winselte: „Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Warum darf ich dann nicht zu meinem Sohn? Es muss doch etwas geschehen sein. Sagen Sie es mir", flehte sie. Ein paar mögliche Situationen zählte sie auf. „Hat sich sein Zustand verschlechtert? Muss er nachts wieder überwacht werden, weil er aufhört zu atmen? Oder hat die spastische Kontraktion wieder zugenommen?" Die Probleme glaubte man seit Jahren bewältigt.  
Hermine zog einen Stuhl an den Tisch, so dass Augusta Longbottom in die Mitte genommen wurde. „Vielleicht", begann Hermine, „sollte ich Sie doch lieber sofort aufklären." Jetzt war sie wieder die Heilerin vom Mungos, bemerkte Hermine selbst, als sie der alten Frau eine Hand auf den Oberarm legte. Eine Geste, die im Allgemeinen beruhigend wirkte. „Ihr Sohn und Ihre Schwiegertochter haben sich erholt." Augusta versuchte, diese Information zu verarbeiten, aber Hermines Verhalten stand für sie nicht im Einklang mit der doch eher positiven Aussage. Weil Augusta nichts von sich gab, sondern sie nur fragend anblickte, begann Hermine langsam zu erklären. „Sie wissen, dass die Cruciatusflüche irreparable Schäden an den Nerven verursacht haben." Augusta nickte. Das Gleiche hatten ihr die Heiler bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Mungos erklärt. „Nun", Hermine tätschelte den Unterarm der älteren Dame, „die Schäden waren doch nicht irreparabel."

Mrs. Longbottom blinzelte. Sie war unfähig, etwas zu fragen, etwas zu sagen oder auf andere Art und Weise eine Reaktion hervorzubringen.

Mit einem Mal war Augusta gedanklich 23 Jahre zurück in die Zeit gereist.

Sie war gerade dabei, hektisch ihre Sachen zu packen und das Heim zu verlassen, um zu Sohn und Schwiegertochter aufzubrechen. Die Angst war groß, dass Voldemort doch ein Auge auf den kleinen Neville geworfen haben könnte. Die Potters waren in einem Dorf im Südwesten Englands untergetaucht. Dumbledore hatte den Longbottoms das Gleiche geraten. Sie sollten sich zurückziehen, um Voldemorts letzten Schlag zu erschweren. Die Potters sowie die Longbottoms waren dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern zuvor dreimal entkommen. Harry oder Neville – einer von beiden.

Das Gerücht, Voldemort wäre besiegt worden, erreichte Augusta über den Patronus von Minerva McGonagall. Derselbe Patronus berichtete vom Tode von Lily und James Potter. Der kleine Harry war wohlauf, nur leicht verletzt. Mit der Erleichterung, keinen Todesfall in der eigenen Familie betrauern zu müssen, machten sich gleichzeitig Schuldgefühle breit. Augusta brach zusammen. Die Freude über das Wohl von Sohn, Schwiegertochter und Enkel stand im nicht zu ertragenden Gegensatz zu der Trauer um die guten Freunde. Ihre Hektik war nicht verschwunden. Augusta war ohne ihre gepackten Taschen aufgebrochen, um zu ihren Kindern zu eilen.

Als Erstes fiel ihr an dem Haus eine kaputte Fensterscheibe auf. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie darin ein böses Omen sah. Anstatt ihren Sohn in die Arme zu schließen, wurde sie von dessen Kollegen aufgehalten. Auroren, soweit das Auge reichte. Ein Herr namens Moody, Frank hatte ihr von ihm erzählt, nahm sie beiseite. Eines seiner Augen tränte – das braune. Die Nachricht vom Überfall der Todesser traf Augusta wie ein Blitzschlag. Entgegen der Ratschläge der untersuchenden Auroren wollte Augusta ihren Sohn sehen.

Am Boden des Wohnzimmers lag Frank, krümmte seinen Rücken in ungesundem Bogen, verdrehte die Arme, sabberte. Bei Alice das gleiche Bild. Ihre Augen waren nach innen gedreht. Sie sah aus wie ein Geist. In den eigenen Fäkalien lagen sie, wälzten sich, zuckten, weil die Muskeln es so wollten. Der Verstand war ausgeschaltet. Zum Glück. Sie reagierten nicht, nicht einmal auf das Weinen ihres Jungen, den eine Aurorin im gusseisernen Ofen der Küche gefunden hatte, in welchem seine Eltern ihn wie eines der sieben Geißlein versteckt hatten.

Jemand weinte.

Augusta trocknete sich die Augen, fand sich im Schwesternzimmer der Janus Thickey-Station wieder – in der Gegenwart. Sie selbst war es, die ihre Tränen aufgrund der Erinnerungen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Neben der Hand auf ihrem Unterarm spürte sie nun auch eine zwischen den Schulterblättern. Luna stand ihr bei, spendete Trost. Auch das Beruhigungsmittel wirkte. Ihr altes Herz schlug ruhig, verkraftete die Aufregung.

„Nicht irrepa…?" Das Wort wurde durch einen Schluchzer entzweit.  
„Nein", beteuerte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme. „Es hat sich etwas Wundersames getan." Die weinende Frau zehrte an ihren Nerven. Hermine bemerkte, wie eigene Tränen ihr Sichtfeld verschwimmen ließen.  
„Würden sie mich vielleicht sogar erkennen?", fragte Augusta hoffnungsvoll.  
Hermine nickte und beugte sich zu Augusta vor, als sie flüsterte: „Sie werden Sie sogar grüßen können."

Zu lächeln und gleichzeitig zu weinen war ein Garant für eine entstellende Mimik, doch Augusta war es vollkommen egal, wie sie auf andere wirkte.

Als Neville von der Toilette zurückkam und im Vorübergehen durch die Scheibe des Schwesternzimmers seine aufgelöste Großmutter sah, dazu eine sichtlich bewegte Hermine, da sackte ihm ein Großteil des Blutes in die Beine. Ohne nachzudenken, ohne sich zu erkundigen, was geschehen war, kamen seine Beine einem nicht bewusst gegebenen Befehl nach. Sie setzten sich einfach in Bewegung. Ziel war das Zimmer seiner Eltern. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein Wirrwarr aus Erinnerungen vergangener Ereignisse und möglichen Erklärungen für den Besuch von Hermine und seine weinende Großmutter. Der Gedanke an seine Mutter blitzte auf, wie sie ihm ein golden glitzerndes Bonbonpapier schenkte, gefolgt von der Befürchtung, ein leeres Zimmer vorzufinden. Neville ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, sah sie sich an wie einen Film. Die Wölbung der Türklinke legte sich in seine Handfläche. Ein wenig Druck genügte und die Tür zum Krankenzimmer war geöffnet.

Ein zweites Zuhause. Das Mungos, die Schwestern, dieses Zimmer – all das war ihm vertraut. Seit er denken konnte, kam er mit seiner Großmutter hierher. Als kleiner Junge hatte er manchmal im Bett zusammen mit seiner Mutter einen Mittagsschlaf gehalten. Weihnachten wurde hier gefeiert, Geburtstage. Ein vom Krankenhaus organisiertes Ostereiersuchen wurde jährlich für die Kinder der Patienten veranstaltet. Auch wenn diese christliche Tradition nur für die Muggelgeborenen eine Bedeutung hatte, bereitete es allen Kindern viel Freude. Die gefundenen Eier teilte Neville immer mit seinen Eltern. Ihre Gesichter waren am Ende genauso mit Schokolade verschmiert wie das seine.

Das Krankenzimmer. Plötzlich war es ihm fremd, als würde er es zum ersten Mal aufsuchen. Vielleicht würde er es nie wieder betreten, befürchtete er, weil niemand mehr hier war, den er besuchen könnte. Die Gardinen wehten und ließen ein wenig Sommer herein. Frische Brisen, Sonnenstrahlen. Wie unter einem Imperius konnte er sich nicht dagegen auflehnen, trotz seiner großen Sorge den schmalen Gang an der Toilette vorbei bis zur Mitte des Raumes zu gehen, um einen Blick auf die Betten zu werfen. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sich drehte. Die Betten waren nicht leer. Eine Schwester tupfte seiner Mutter mit einem Tuch die Wange. Daneben lag sein Vater. Er war ungewöhnlich ruhig und wirkte konzentriert.

„Geht es meinen Eltern gut?" Seine Stimme war so still, dass er beinahe glaubte, er hätte in Gedanken zu sich selbst gesprochen. Das Rascheln der Gardinen war lauter gewesen. Er startete einen neuen Versuch. Sein Herz pochte bis zur Kehle hinauf und schnürte sie ihm zusammen, was es nicht leicht machte, die Worte herauszubekommen. „Geht es meinen Eltern gut?" Die Frage war präzise. Eine Antwort sollte leicht sein und die wollte er auf der Stelle haben.

Mit großen Augen blickte die Schwester auf, aber nicht nur sie. Seine Mutter wandte den Kopf. Das erste Mal in Nevilles Leben trafen sich ihre Blicke nicht nur durch einen Zufall. Neville spürte ein Kribbeln. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Die Augen seiner Mutter wanderten nicht durch das Zimmer, sondern hafteten an ihm, musterten ihn. Als Neville zum Nebenbett blickte, fand er Blickkontakt mit seinem Vater. Blickkontakt!

„Geht es ihnen gut?" War das seine Stimme, die so schwächlich klang? An den Seiten seines Blickfelds sah er kleine Lichtpunkte explodieren. Die Schwester schien damit überfordert, seine Frage zu beantworten und doch hörte er eine Stimme, obwohl sich Kathleens Mund gar nicht bewegte. Jemand hauchte „Ja". Neville schaute wieder zu seiner Mutter. Abermals war er verwundert und entzückt, dass ihre Augen still auf ihm ruhten und ihr Blick ihn nicht nur flüchtig streifte. Ein Wunder! Dann bewegte sich ihr Mund. Die Stimme, zart wie ein leichter Sommerwind, hauchte nochmals „Ja."

Die Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen explodierten so heftig, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.

Hilflos sah Kathleen mit an, wie Neville in sich zusammensackte.

„Ach du meine Güte!" Sofort war sie bei ihm, überprüfte die Lebenszeichen. Sein Puls war so flatterhaft, dass sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam und nach draußen stürmte, um Stationsheilerin Strout zu holen.

Ebenso hilflos blickten Alice und Frank auf die Stelle, an der der junge Mann liegen musste, doch weil er an ihrem Fußende auf dem Boden lag, konnten sie nicht mehr sehen als eine Gliedmaße. Alice blickte neben sich, sah das Bild von ihrer Schwiegermutter und dem unbekannten, jungen Mann. Die Wiedererkennung setzte ein. Der bewusstlose Mann im Zimmer war derselbe wie auf dem Bild.

„Frank?" Er blickte zu Alice hinüber, die mit einer Hand kraftlos auf das Bild deutete. Die Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft. Erst vorhin hatte die junge Frau ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie 23 Jahre lang nicht am Leben teilgenommen hatten. Es war ein Wunschdenken, nach dieser langen Zeit den kleinen Sohn wiedersehen zu können, denn für den war, wie das Bild es zeigte, die Zeit nicht stehengeblieben.  
„Er hat dein Gesicht", murmelte Frank mit gefestigter Stimme, als er das Bild wehmütig betrachtete. Das Wichtigste war, dass er lebte, rief sich Frank ins Gedächtnis zurück. Die Todesser hatten Neville in seinem Versteck nicht gefunden.

Kathleen stürmte zurück ins Krankenzimmer, gefolgt von Heilerin Strout, doch sie kümmerten sich nicht um die Patienten in den Betten, sondern um den Ohnmächtigen. Eine weitere Person trat herein, wie Frank und Alice bemerkten. Eine blonde Frau, die Neville auf dem Boden betrachtete, dabei den Kopf schräg legte. Die junge Frau schien nicht besorgt. Ihre Gegenwart strahlte Ruhe aus. Sie störte Strout und die Schwester nicht. Mit seligem Lächeln blickte sie zu Frank hinüber, kam einen Schritt näher. Wie selbstverständlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und grüßte ihn mit Vornamen. Frank war völlig baff. Er kannte die Blonde nicht, aber die Hand an seinem Oberarm ließ ein vertrautes Gefühl aufkommen, als wäre die Geste alltäglich. Nachdem die junge Frau ihn begrüßt hatte, ging sie an Strout und Kathleen vorbei, die einem benommenen Neville gerade wieder auf die Beine halfen, um ihn auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Von Alice neugierig beäugt kam die blonde Frau auf sie zu und zog einen Stuhl ans Bett.

„Neville wird sich erholen", sagte die junge Frau mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er ist schon damals ohnmächtig geworden, als er in der Schule das erste Mal Alraunen gesehen hat." Mit sanftem Lächeln strich die junge Frau über Alice' Unterarm, bevor sie vorsichtig die spastisch verbogenen Finger erreichte und die Hand in ihre nahm. Alice beobachtete die Frau genau. „Wir haben wenig geschlafen", erzählte die Blonde. „Der Abend war lang. Aber ich mag Hochzeiten. Magst du sie auch?"  
Alice war von der Normalität, die ihr diese junge Frau entgegenbrachte, etwas verunsichert. Sie schaute zu Frank hinüber, der ebenfalls auf eine Antwort zu warten schien, also blickte Alice die junge Frau an und antwortete: „Ja."  
Das sanfte Dauerlächeln auf dem Gesicht der blonden Frau wurde breiter. „Das dachte ich mir. Am schönsten finde ich die Musik."  
Alice betrachtete ihre unbekannte Besucherin. Der Blick war entrückt, spiegelte das verträumte Wesen der jungen Dame wider, was sie in Alice' Augen sympathisch machte. Alice ging auf das Thema ein. „Ich mag Musik." Ihre Stimme war noch immer schwach, aber ohne Verzögerungslaute.

Bei jedem Besuch im Mungos hatte Luna Nevilles Eltern berührt und sich mit ihnen unterhalten. Sie hat ihnen vom Alltag erzählt, ebenso von großen Begebenheiten und sie hat Fragen gestellt, die immer unbeantwortet blieben, es sei denn, man deutete ein Lächeln oder das Rümpfen der Nase als Antwort, wie Luna es manchmal tat. Dieses Mal, das erste Mal, bekam sie wirklich Antworten.

Vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers wartete Hermine geduldig, bis Mrs. Longbottom bereit war, ihren Sohn und die Schwiegertochter zu besuchen. Augusta tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen trocken, putzte sich im Anschluss die Nase und atmete tief durch. Hilfe suchend schaute sie zu Hermine hinüber, von der sie sich Führung erhoffte. Viele Angehörige waren mit dem plötzlich anderen Wesen ihrer Familienmitglieder überfordert, wenn die nach einem Unfall oder einem Fluch nicht wiederzuerkennen waren – wenn sie fremd geworden waren. Die Schwestern und Heiler des Mungos bekamen Patienten zu Gesicht, bei denen man sich heimlich fragte, wie sie wohl früher gewesen waren – so auch bei Frank und Alice Longbottom. Bei manch einem Patienten stand ein Hochzeitsbild auf dem Nachttisch, das jemanden zeigte, der völlig ungleich mit demjenigen war, der im Bett lag. Auf so einem Foto lächelten sie, und jeder Heiler wünschte sich, dass der Patient wieder so werden würde wie auf dem Bild.

„Bereit?", fragte Hermine zaghaft. Augusta nickte, blieb jedoch an Ort und Stelle stehen. Hermines Überzeugungskraft war gefragt. Sie nahm Augustas Arm und legte ihn um ihren, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Das Erste, was sie sahen, war ein kreidebleicher Neville, der vom Heilerin Strout umsorgt wurde.  
„Neville?" Augusta löste den Halt, den Hermines Arm ihr gab und stürmte ins Zimmer, um sich Neville anzusehen. „Neville?" Mit einer liebevollen Geste strich sie ihm übers Haar. Neville öffnete die Augen. Er sah mitgenommen aus. „Mein Junge, wir sollten dich hinlegen." An Strout gewandt fragte sie. „Ob es wohl ein freies Bett gibt?" Die Sorge um den Enkel ließ andere Ängste im Nu verfliegen.  
„Mum?"

Augusta blickte sich um, als sie dieses Wort hörte, mit dem nur eine Person sie ansprechen würde. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und schaute zum Bett ihres Sohnes. Frank sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Frank?" Langsam näherte sie sich ihm, war derweil darüber erstaunt, dass er jedem ihrer Schritte mit dem Blick folgte, sogar den Kopf drehte, als sie neben ihm stand. Achtlos ließ Augusta ihre rote Tasche zu Boden fallen. Der Hut folgte. „Frank." Sie nahm, wie bei jedem Besuch, seine Hand. Als sie einen leichten Druck spürte, schluchzte sie vor Freude.  
„Schön, dass du hier b…" Das Wort wollte aufgrund der nur noch leichten Störung der Sprachfunktion nicht über seine Lippen kommen, aber was er sagen wollte, lag auf der Hand.

Die tagtägliche Begrüßung folgte. Augusta küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn. Heute etwas länger als sonst. Plötzlich fühlte sie ein paar Augen auf sich. Alice beobachtete die Begegnung zwischen ihrem Mann und dessen Mutter. Augusta lehnte sich über Frank und griff nach Alice' Hand.

„Mein Liebes."  
Alice lächelte, drückte grüßend die Hand ihrer Schwiegermutter.

Mehr als zusehen konnte Neville nicht. Er beobachtete Luna, wie sie vollkommen natürlich mit seiner Mutter umging. Und er verfolgte das erstmalige, bewusste Wiedersehen seiner Großmutter mit seinem Vater. Neville fühlte sich nicht wohl. Jemand war bei ihm, das spürte er. Man berührte ihn an der Hand, an der Schulter. Eine vertraute Stimme sprach zu ihm. Als er mehrmals seinen Namen hörte, wandte er seinen Blick von den Betten ab. Hermine kniete neben ihm. Sie sah so aus wie er sich fühlte. Ihr Gesicht war blass. Man konnte sehen, dass sie geweint haben musste.

„Neville", flüsterte sie nochmals, als er sie anschaute. Sie hielt ihm ein kleines Fläschchen unter die Nase. „Das hier solltest du nehmen. Damit geht es dir wieder besser."  
Er konnte nur leise sprechen. „Was ist das?"  
„Ein Stärkungstrank. Er regt deinen Kreislauf an. Genau das, was du jetzt brauchst."  
„Du könntest auch einen gebrauchen", versuchte er zu scherzen, doch seine Stimme war schwach und viel zu ernst.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du ohne Vorwarnung …"  
Hermine hielt inne, als noch jemand vor Neville in die Knie ging. Es war Luna. Mit Bedacht nahm sie ihr die Flasche mit dem Stärkungsdrang aus der Hand. „Du wolltest heute bestimmt ins Schloss Schnatzer", erinnerte Luna sie freundlich. Durch die ganze Aufregung hatte Hermine an nichts anderes mehr gedacht als an die Longbottoms. „Neville ist in guten Händen." Sie schaute zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das die gleiche Wirkung wie der Stärkungstrank hatte. Neville sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber und bemerkte, dass sie ihn besorgt beobachtete. Er wollte ihr die Sorge nehmen. Es erstaunte Luna und Hermine gleichermaßen, dass er zum Bett hinüberging, wenn auch etwas wankend. Wie immer, wenn er seine Eltern grüßte, küsste er seine Mutter auf die Wange und sagte: „Hallo Mum." Seine Lippen bebten, als ihm erneut die Tränen kamen. Auf dem Stuhl, den Luna zuvor ans Bett gezogen hatte, setzte er sich, nahm die Hand seiner Mutter.  
„Du bist groß geworden", hörte er sie sagen. Neville schloss die Augen und begann zu weinen.

Hermine blieb noch eine Weile, selbst als Heilerin Strout und Schwester Kathleen die Familie allein ließ. Als stiller Beobachter saß sie in einer Ecke des Raumes und tat letztendlich das Gleiche wie eine Überwachungskamera, nur dass sie auch Ton hatte. Sie lauschte den zaghaften Unterhaltungen, dem Weinen, den tröstenden Worten. Neville bekam wieder Farbe ins Gesicht. Und er lächelte, was Hermine mit Erleichterung bemerkte.

„Können wir nicht raus in die Sonne?", fragte Alice. Das Elixier des Lebens wirkte noch immer. Ihre Aussprache verbesserte sich von Mal zu Mal.  
Augusta sprach ein Machtwort. „Wir sollten nichts überstürzen."  
„Aber wir haben das bei schönem Wetter sonst auch gemacht", wandte Neville ein.

Nach einer Viertelstunde stellte Frank zaghaft Fragen über die Menschen, die er damals kannte. Er erkundigte sich über Professor Dumbledore, über Hogwarts an sich und über seinen Kollegen Alastor. Auch Alice fragte nach ihren Freunden, doch sie ging noch einen Schritt weiter. Sie wollte einige Menschen sehen. Nicht sofort, aber bald.

„Ich möchte gern", begann Alice leise, „dass Lily mich besucht."

Stille überwältigte diesen Raum, der gerade erst an Leben gewonnen hatte. Diese Ruhe bedeutete nichts Gutes. Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Augusta war es zu verdanken, dass die Situation gerettet wurde.

„Ihr beide werdet erst einmal richtig gesund", sagte sie fast schon im Befehlston. „Nach und nach werde ich eure Freunde und Kollegen zu den Besuchen mitbringen, aber alles schön der Reihe nach." Kein Wort über James und Lily kam Augusta über die Lippen.

Von Luna wurde Hermine vor die Tür begleitet. Im Flur gingen die Heiler und Pfleger ihrer tagtäglichen Beschäftigung nach. Nur in diesem einen Krankenzimmer, abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt, fand ein bewegender Moment statt, der Hermine bereits eine Menge Kraft gekostet hatte. Als auch noch Harrys Eltern erwähnt wurden, wollte der Rest Stärke, den sie noch besaß, sich in die dunkelste Ecke ihres Innern verkrauchen. Luna öffnete Hermines Umhang, damit sie an die Innentasche herankam. Mit der anderen Hand ließ sie zwei kleine Glasbehälter darin verschwinden: der angebrochene Beruhigungstrank, von dem Augusta ein paar Tropfen genommen hatte und der Stärkungstrank, den Neville nicht mehr benötigte.

„Falls du das brauchst", erklärte Luna und ließ den Umhang wieder los. „Du hast viel für Nevilles Großmutter getan. Für uns. Dafür möchte ich dir danken."  
„Ach, das war doch …"  
„Keine leichte Aufgabe", schnitt Luna ihr das Wort ab. „Es wäre schön, wenn du uns in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal begleiten würdest, wenn wir die beiden besuchen. Ich glaube, sie mögen dich." Hermines Mund zuckte, doch das Lächeln wollte sich nicht an den Lippen festhalten. „Geh jetzt erst einmal richtig frühstücken", riet Luna ihr, bevor sie Hermine umarmte und fest an sich drückte. Jeder würde sehen, dachte Hermine, dass sie geweint hatte. Würde sie sich im Schloss Schnatzer zeigen, würde man sie nach ihrem Wohlbefinden fragen, doch durfte sie darauf antworten? „Ja", bestätigte Luna ihre Gedanken, „du kannst ein paar Menschen davon erzählen. Ich überlasse es ganz dir, wem du es anvertraust. Es wird sowieso bald kein Geheimnis mehr sein."  
„Ich …" Hermine atmete tief durch. „Danke, Luna."

Obwohl Hermine ausgeschlafen war, wurde sie von Müdigkeit übermannt. Emotionaler Stress, das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung, sorgte dafür, dass man anfangs _funktionierte_, doch danach kam die Erschöpfung. Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie zu den Treppen und ging hinunter. In der Eingangshalle nahm sie nicht den Kamin. Die Sonne, die durch die großen Schreiben strahlte, die den Innenraum von der Parkanlage des Mungos trennte, zog sie magisch an. Hermine ging an die frische Luft und setzte sich auf die dritte Bank, an der sie vorbeikam. Vögel zwitscherten. Hier und da gingen Patienten spazieren – allein oder in Begleitung von Familienmitgliedern oder Freunden. Bald auch würden die Longbottoms hier entlanggehen, anstatt in einem Rollstuhl zu sitzen. Gegenüber, außer Hörweite, saß eine junge Frau bei einem alten Mann. Sie strich ihm über die Wange, flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Er begann zu lächeln. In diesem Moment kamen Hermine erneut die Tränen, als sie an Neville dachte und was er durchleben musste. Er war aufgeregter und bewegter als sie, das wusste Hermine. Dennoch nahm es einen mehr mit, wenn jemand, den man kannte, mit so einem Schicksal konfrontiert war.

„Na, na, na", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme neben sich, „wer wird denn da weinen?" Hermine blickte auf und schaute in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Die Überraschung war so groß, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte. Der Herr setzte sich neben sie, hielt einen Höflichkeitsabstand von vierzig Zentimetern ein. „Haben Sie gerade jemanden besucht?", wollte der Mann wissen, der eine Papiertüte auf die freie Stelle zwischen ihnen ablegte. „Sind Sie deswegen so mitgenommen?" Noch immer war Hermine vollkommen perplex, was der Mann bemerkte. „Lassen Sie mich raten …", begann er. „Sie kennen mich und sind überrascht, mich hier zu sehen."  
„Ich …" Sie schluckte kräftig. „Ja, ich kenne Sie."  
„Ah, dachte ich's mir." Er schenkte ihr ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass die Sonne neidisch werden könnte. „Dann haben Sie die Bücher gelesen?"  
Hermine nickte. „Ich habe alle."  
„Oh, wirklich?" Er seufzte. „Es ist so schade, dass ich mich an keines dieser Erlebnisse erinnern kann. Die Bücher sind wirklich gut, wenn Sie mich fragen." Verträumt schaute er in die Sonne, musste aber schnell wieder wegsehen. „Es heißt zwar, dass Eigenlob stinkt, aber ich kannte die Bücher ja nicht, wusste nicht mal, dass ich der Autor war."  
„Sie waren auch mal Lehrer an meiner Schule."  
Der Kopf des blonden Mannes fuhr herum. „Ist das wahr? Du meine Güte, dann kannten wir uns persönlich?"  
„Kann man so sagen", bestätigte Hermine.  
Er schien verlegen, druckste ein wenig herum, bevor er flüsternd fragte: „War ich wirklich so unglaublich blasiert, wie böse Zungen behaupten?"  
„Sie bringen mich in Verlegenheit."  
„Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. …?"  
„Miss Granger."  
„Granger, Granger …", murmelte er mehrmals, trug dabei einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie sehr ich mir auch wünsche, dass ich mich an Sie erinnere, es ist zwecklos." Der Mann hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Daher auf ein Neues: Freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Granger. Mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart."  
Sie schüttelte seine Hand. „Hermine Granger."  
„Hermine", wiederholte er. „Ein wahrlich außergewöhnlicher Name. An so einen sollte man sich erinnern, finden Sie nicht?"  
„Das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie Ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben."  
„Ja, das ist wirklich grauenvoll", stimmte er zu, schien von der Tatsache aber nicht sonderlich verstört, denn schließlich konnte er sich an diesen tragischen Tag nicht mehr erinnern.  
„Warum sind Sie eigentlich noch hier?", wollte sie wissen. „Sie machen auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als würden Sie sich in der Welt nicht zurechtfinden."  
Lockhart nahm seine Papiertüte wieder auf und fischte den Inhalt heraus – ein halbiertes Sandwich, das er auf die Bank legte, mit der Tüte als Unterlage. „Wissen Sie, mein Anwalt riet mir, weiterhin hier zu bleiben, denn sonst würde ich mich wohl in Askaban wiederfinden – ein scheußliches Gefängnis, wie er mir erklärte. Ich hätte einige schlimme Dinge angestellt, sagte er." Lockhart schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben, aber es soll die Wahrheit sein. Auf keinen Fall möchte ich für Dinge büßen, an die ich mich nicht entsinnen kann. Klingt das selbstsüchtig?"  
„Nein", erwiderte sie ehrlich. „Ihren Zustand würde man bei einem Prozess sicherlich berücksichtigen."  
Lockhart schenkte ihr sein preisgekröntes Lächeln. „Das ist nett, dass Sie so denken. Ich werde es trotzdem nicht darauf ankommen lassen." Er zeigte auf das Sandwich. „Nehmen Sie eine Hälfte. Sie sehen aus, als müssten Sie einen Happen zu sich nehmen."  
Der Mann hatte Recht, dachte sie. Ohne Frühstück war sie heute Morgen aufgebrochen. Ein halbes Sandwich könnte nicht schaden. „Vielen Dank."

So saß Hermine für zehn Minuten neben einem erstaunlicherweise erträglichen Gilderoy Lockhart und verspeiste das Thunfischsandwich, während er das Gleiche tat. Dabei beobachteten sie die Vögel. Ein paar freche Spatzen wagten sich dicht an die Bank heran. Gilderoy brach eine Ecke von dem Weißbrot ab und schnippte es zu den Vögeln, die sich aufgeregt zwitschernd darüber hermachten.

„Drollig, nicht wahr?", kommentierte er das Federvieh.

Nachdem beide mit dem Sandwich fertig waren, erhob sich Gilderoy von der Bank. Die Vögel schreckten auf und flogen in den nächst gelegenen Baumwipfel. Auch Hermine stand auf.

„Dann, Miss Granger, möchte ich mich für die Zeit bedanken, die Sie mit mir verbrachten. Das war eine Abwechslung, von der ich noch lange zehren kann."  
„Bekommen Sie denn sonst keinen Besuch?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Mein Anwalt kommt manchmal. Selten auch mein damaliger Verleger. Ansonsten habe ich offensichtlich niemanden." Er schaute betrübt drein. „Oder niemanden, der sich noch mit mir abgeben möchte. Ich kann es verstehen." Gilderoy versuchte, für diese Menschen Verständnis aufzubringen. „Ganz offensichtlich habe ich Unverzeihliches getan. Man distanziert sich lieber von mir."  
„Das tut mir leid, Mr. Lockhart." Es war sogar die Wahrheit. Wie sollte man jemanden für seine Taten verantwortlich machen, wenn von dieser Person nur noch die Hülle existierte, aber nicht mehr derselbe Geist? „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich die Sache mit dem Minister bespreche." Alles war ihr Recht, solang sie nur nicht mehr ausnahmslos an den bedrückenden Besuch von Neville bei seinen Eltern denken musste. Es war eine kleine Abwechslung, mit der sie sich beschäftigen konnte. „Und wenn ich das nächste Mal hier bin …"  
Er unterbrach sie. „Der Minister? Kennen Sie ihn?"  
„Sogar sehr gut."  
„Dann darf ich wirklich hoffen. Danke, dass Sie mir etwas geben, mit dem ich mir die Langeweile vertreiben kann. Es macht viel mehr Spaß, sich ein eigenes Leben auszumalen, wenn man wenigstens einen Funken Hoffnung hat, dass diese Vorstellungen eines Tages wahr werden könnten."

Hermine lächelte. Sie ließ sich von Lockhart in die Vorhalle begleiten. An den Fahrstühlen stieß sie versehentlich an einen Ständer mit Informationsbroschüren. Zwei fielen auf den Boden. Als Lockhart sich danach bückte, fiel ihm ein Bild aus der Innentasche seiner leichten Sommerjacke. Das Bild zeigte ihn selbst.

„Wie peinlich", sagte er, als er es aufhob. „Wissen Sie, mein Verleger sagt, ich solle immer Autogrammfotos bei mir haben. Ich habe es auf eines reduziert, denn niemand fragt danach." Er stand auf und zeigte ihr das Foto. „Schrecklich, oder? Dieses Grinsen …"  
„Dafür haben Sie mehrmals einen Preis von der Hexenwoche bekommen", munterte sie ihn auf.  
„Mag sein, aber ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Es sieht gekünstelt aus."  
Sie warf nochmal einen Blick drauf und sah, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Es war ein Foto von damals, als er noch ein gefeierter Schriftsteller war. „Sie sollten vielleicht neue machen lassen."  
„Ach", winkte er ab. „Wer interessiert sich denn noch für Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
„Ihre Bücher verkaufen sich noch immer ganz gut. Schreiben Sie doch mal ein neues. Eines über ihr Leben hier im Krankenhaus, über Ihr Leiden und Ihre Befürchtungen, was die Zukunft betrifft. Schreiben Sie, wie Sie den Gilderoy Lockhart sehen, der Sie gewesen sein sollen."  
„Bringen Sie mich bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Miss Granger."  
„Ich meine das ernst."  
„Dann wissen Sie wohl nicht, was man mir vorwirft?" Weil sie nicht antwortete, erklärte er: „Ich soll alles, über das ich geschrieben habe, nicht einmal selbst erlebt haben. Es sind Lügenmärchen."  
„Das war aber der alte Lockhart. Sie, und das können Sie nicht abstreiten, durchleben tagtäglich die Auseinandersetzung mit Ihrem alten Ich, das Ihnen völlig unbekannt ist. Selbst wenn Sie die Geschichten nicht erlebt haben, so kann man eine Sache nicht leugnen: Sie können mit Worten umgehen! Sie mögen nie ein Abenteurer gewesen sein, aber sie sind ein wirklich guter Schriftsteller, der es verstanden hat, die Leser in seinen Bann zu ziehen."  
Er stutzte. „Das meinen Sie wirklich so?"  
„Aber ja doch!"  
Ein lebendiges Funkeln war in seinen strahlend blauen Augen zu sehen. „Vielleicht … Eines Tages …" Sein Kopf wackelte unentschlossen hin und her.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass er gleich nach ihrer Abreise durch den Kamin nach Pergament, Tinte und Feder verlangen würde. Sie zeigte Interesse an einem Autogramm, ließ sich das Bild signieren und bedankte sich herzlich dafür.

Über den Kamin im Mungos flohte Hermine zum Schloss Schnatzer. Die Reise war lang, aber zum Glück an einem Sonntagmorgen sehr ruhig. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte, fand sie sich im gleichen Zimmer wieder, das gestern für die Abreise genutzt wurde. Innig hoffte Hermine, dass Severus schon hier war. Sie brauchte Halt, gerade jetzt, wo die erfreuliche Abwechslung mit Lockhart wieder verblasste und Erinnerungen an Alice und Frank aufkamen. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, hätten die beiden die gestrige Hochzeit bei vollem Bewusstsein miterlebt. Hermine wankte zur Tür und kam an einem Spiegel vorbei. Ihr Gesicht war an einigen Stellen mit Ruß bedeckt, den sie abwaschen wollte, bevor sie sich zu ihren Freunden gesellte.

Im Flur traf sie auf Harry, der gerade von der Toilette kam. Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass er keine Brille trug.

„Hermine! Schön, dass du gekommen bist." Harry strahlte sie an. „Severus ist auch schon hier." Erleichtert versuchte sie zu lächeln, aber es kam nur eine gequälte Mimik zum Vorschein. „Ist irgendwas los?"  
„Ich möchte auf die Toilette", sagte sie monoton und völlig erschöpft.  
„Hermine?"  
Er sollte sie einfach nur in Ruhe lassen, dachte sie zornig. Sie machte einzig und allein ihn für ihren Zustand verantwortlich. Als er nochmal ihren Namen nannte, fuhr sie ihn böse an: „Hast du überhaupt auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was deine _Überraschung _alles nach sich ziehen wird?" Harry war der perfekte Blitzableiter für all die Dinge, die ihr so zu Herzen gingen.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Stell dich doch nicht so dumm!" Hermine bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der hinter ihr auftauchte, doch Harry blieb er nicht verborgen. Dennoch machte er sie nicht auf Severus aufmerksam, sondern hörte sich an, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Dein Großmut scheint deinen Verstand teilweise ganz auszuschalten!", sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Lippen bebten.  
Harry wurde ungeduldig und auch etwas sauer. Wenn er auf diese harsche Weise getadelt wurde, wollte er erst einmal wissen, um was es sich drehte. „Klärst du mich bitte mal auf?"  
Hermine schaute ihn an, war völlig perplex wegen seiner Nachfrage. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Tust du nur so oder weißt du wirklich nicht, was ich meine?" Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, da fuhr sie ihm über den Mund. „Es täte dir gut, deinen Grips einzuschalten, bevor du mit Dingen hantierst, von denen du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast. Und wer muss die Suppe am Ende auslöffeln?" Sie sprach sehr schnell, mit leicht erhobener Stimme und klopfte am Ende zweimal mit der flachen Hand auf ihren Brustkorb.

Harry hätte im Mungos bei Neville sein müssen. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, die ganzen Tränen um sich herum zu ertragen. Es hätte ihn bestimmt hart getroffen, als Alice nach ihrer Freundin Lily fragte. Stattdessen war Hermine dort gewesen. Die ganze Schönheit der letzten Nacht, die Freude über Severus' Heilung und die neu gewonnene Nähe zu ihm stand nun diesem aufreibenden Besuch im Mungos nach.

„Was ist denn nur passiert?", fragte Harry mit flauem Gefühl im Magen. Selten war Hermine so aufgebracht.  
Ihr Zorn kam erneut auf. In gewisser Weise war sie froh darüber, dass das Gefühl der Traurigkeit durch ihre Wut verdrängt wurde. Es war erleichternd, zudem war es ihr gutes Recht, dachte sie, Harry für alles verantwortlich zu machen und das teilte sie ihm auch unverblümt mit. „Du greifst einfach in das Leben deiner Freunde ein, ohne ihnen auch nur die minimalste Warnung zu geben! Meinst du nicht, du hast damit deine Kompetenzen etwas überschritten?"  
„Warum …?"  
„Ich war im Mungos!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der Hermines Wut wieder der aufgelösten Spannung wich. Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie deutlicher wurde. „Nevilles Eltern sind aufgewacht."  
Damit hatte Harry wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber er sah es positiv – positiv für Neville, dessen Oma und besonders für Alice und Frank. „Wie geht's ihnen?"  
Hermine schnaufte. Eine Eigenart, die sie sich bei Severus abgeschaut haben musste. Die aufkommenden Tränen machten sie wieder wütend. Sie hatte genug vom weinen. Es machte sie müde. „Wie glaubst du denn, wie es ihnen geht?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an. „Nach 23 Jahren aufzuwachen und in den Spiegel zu schauen, nur um zu sehen, dass die Haare schlohweiß sind, das Gesicht faltig und eingefallen. Wie würdest du dich da fühlen?" Die eine Träne, die ihr über die Wange rollte, schürte ihre Aufregung nur noch mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr davon berührt werden. „Stell dir vor, du wachst auf und Nicholas ist plötzlich erwachsen."  
„Hermine …"  
„Du hättest an meiner Stelle da sein müssen, verdammt nochmal! Es ist auf deinem Mist gewachsen. Weißt du was? Du solltest den beiden erklären, warum deine Eltern sie nicht besuchen werden."  
Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. „Sie haben nach meinen Eltern gefragt?"  
„Natürlich haben sie! Für sie ist die Zeit stehengeblieben. Das ist ein Schock gewesen. Neville hat es glatt umgehauen", sagte sie spöttisch.  
„Es geht ihm aber gut, oder?" Aufgeregt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Bei Merlin …"  
„Aber dich geht das alles ja nichts an. Du machst einfach, wie es dir beliebt und mit dem Ergebnis müssen die anderen klarkommen. Du und dein blödes Menschenrettungsdings!"  
„Entschuldige", sagte er mit einem unangebrachten Hauch von Hohn, „ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich vorher fragen muss, ob du dein Spinnenfeuer behalten möchtest."

Seine Worte machten sie blind vor Wut. Er wollte offenbar nicht verstehen. Hermine trat in Windeseile an Harry heran und gab ihm mit der flachen Hand eine Ohrfeige. In diesem Moment hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Severus brachte die beiden auseinander.

„Ich schlage vor", richtete Severus das Wort Hermine, „du fragst an der Rezeption, ob man dir mit einem Beruhigungsmittel aushelfen kann."  
Wie auf Kommando fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie fasste sich an die Innentasche. „Luna hat mir einen Trank gegeben."  
„Und warum hast du ihn dann nicht genommen?", wies Severus sie zurecht. „Es ist ja offensichtlich, dass du ihn benötigst."  
„Fällst du mir jetzt noch in den Rücken?", blaffte sie ihn an.  
„Ich möchte dich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass du momentan nicht du selbst bist."

Hermine rang nach Worten, doch ein Gegenargument wollte ihr nicht einfallen, weil Severus leider Recht behielt. Ohne einen Kommentar wandte sie sich von den beiden ab und suchte die Toilette auf. Als nur noch Severus und Harry im Gang standen, ließ der jüngere von beiden den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hätte fragen müssen. Wenigstens hätte ich mich erkundigen müssen, was der Trank anstellen kann. Albus hat ja wohl Erfahrung genug. Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, oder?"  
Severus schnaufte. „Wenn das ein Fehler war, dann mit Sicherheit der beste deines Lebens." Wegen der Worte schaute Harry ungläubig auf, so dass Severus ihm in die Augen blickte, als er ehrlich sagte: „So gut wie heute habe ich mich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, Harry."  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich wollte, dass mehr als nur einer oder zwei etwas davon haben. So gleicht sich alles im Leben wieder aus. Du dankst mir und im Gegensatz dazu ist Hermine stinksauer auf mich."  
„Sie durchlebte heute ohne Vorwarnung einen emotional sehr bewegenden Moment und musste sich bei jemand abreagieren." Severus fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Umhang. „Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass es nicht mich erwischt hat."

Severus blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm stehen, als Harry unerwartet in seine Hosentasche griff und seine Brille herauszog, die er nicht mehr benötigte, aber aus Gewohnheit doch eingesteckt hatte.

„Kannst du mir hier", er hielt Severus die Brille entgegen, „vielleicht Fensterglas reinzaubern?"  
Eine fragende Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als Severus die runde Brille betrachtete. „Natürlich, ja. Aber ...?"  
„Ja, ich weiß: Als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit sollte ich das selbst können." Harry seufzte. „Ich bin diese Rolle leid, Severus. Meine beste Freundin hat mir gerade zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nicht einfach schalten und walten kann, wie es mir beliebt. Und sie hat Recht: Ich hätte dort sein sollen – und das werde ich. Jetzt gleich."

Seinen Worten folgten Taten. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Gästen. Ginny flüsterte er den Grund für seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch ins Ohr. Sie verstand, warum er Neville beistehen wollte. Lange wollte er nicht wegbleiben. Vielleicht würde die Heilerin ihn nicht einmal ins Zimmer lassen, um den Longbottoms jegliche Aufregung zu ersparen. Harry rechnete fest damit, dass seine Gäste noch hier sein würden, wenn er zurückkam. Immerhin hatte das Frühstück gerade erst begonnen.

Übers Flohnetzwerk erreichte Harry das Mungos. Mittlerweile gab es eine Menge Betrieb. Besonders sonntags besuchten Angehörige ihre kranken oder verfluchten Familienmitglieder. Harry wusste, wo die Janus-Thickey-Station lag. Kaum hatte er diese Station betreten, fühlte er das Wunder, das dieses Stockwerk heimgesucht hatte. Die Heiler, Pfleger und Schwestern waren alle mehr als nur gut gelaunt. Sie erfuhren am heutigen Tag, dass man die Hoffnung nie aufgeben durfte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Mit diesen Worten hielt Harry eine der breit lächelnden Schwestern auf.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich suche Neville Longbottom. Er besucht gerade seine Eltern."  
Mit fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck legte die Schwester eine Hand an seinen Oberarm. „Folgen Sie mir bitte." Harry eilte hinter ihr her, bis sie an einer Tür stehenblieb und das Wort an ihn richtete. „Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben. Einen Moment bitte."

Geduldig wartete Harry, nachdem die Schwester im Zimmer verschwunden war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Die Schwester trat heraus. Hinter ihr konnte er das rote, aber glückliche Gesicht von Neville erkennen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, machte Harry in Nevilles Augen die Freude und Glückseligkeit aus, von der sein Freund eingenommen war.

„Harry", grüßte Neville überrascht. Dann beantwortete er sich die Frage nach dem unerwarteten Auftauchen seines Freundes selbst. „Hermine hat dir davon erzählt."  
„Ja", gab Harry zu, doch er sagte nichts weiter. Der Gang war voller Menschen.  
Neville führte Harry ein paar Schritte fort, bis sie eine ruhige Ecke fanden. Seine Hand lag auf Harrys Schulter. „Unglaublich", murmelte Neville. Was er damit meinte, war für Harry klar.

Die Fähigkeit, seine Freude ausdrücken zu können, war angeboren. Menschen, die seit ihrer Geburt mit Blind- und Taubheit geschlagen waren, die also keineswegs ihre Mitmenschen nachahmen konnten, lachten genau wie alle anderen Menschen. Wer kannte es nicht, das Gefühl des Frohsinns, das so überwältigend in einem hochstoßen konnte, das es einem den Atem raubte? Besonders bei Kindern war die Heiterkeit an ihrem beinahe pausenlosen Lachen während des unbekümmerten Spiels zu erkennen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln – so eines, wie Luna und Remus es stetig auf ihren Lippen mit sich führten –, war der Vorbote der Freude. Ab dem heutigen Tag zählte Neville zu diesen Boten. Sein Lächeln würde möglicherweise nie mehr ganz vergehen.

„Das warst du, oder?", fragte Neville unverblümt.  
Einerseits war Harry beschämt. Wenn er als jemand dastehen würde, der Wunder vollbrachte, hob ihn das auf einen Sockel, auf dessen Kapitell das Wort _Heilsbringer _eingemeißelt war. Der Gedanke stieß ihn ab. Andererseits war er es seinem Freund schuldig, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ja, irgendwie schon", versuchte er seine Einmischung ins Leben der anderen hinunterzuspielen.  
„Irgendwie schon?", wiederholte Neville mit breitem Grinsen. Harrys Benehmen schrieb er der typischen Bescheidenheit seines Freundes zu.  
Verlegen blickte Harry auf den Boden, dann in die Augen seines Freundes. „Ich will es erklären …"  
„Nein", winkte Neville ab. „Du brauchst gar nichts erklären." Dem Lächeln folgte ein kurzes Lachen, dem Lachen folgten Tränen. Nevilles Freude hatte Mittagshöhe erreicht. „Harry …"

Wenn man um Worte verlegen war, mussten Taten folgen, die ihnen ebenbürtig waren. Ohne Umschweife drückte Neville Harry freundschaftlich an sich, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Danke", hörte Harry dicht an seinem Ohr. „Danke", wiederholte Neville einen Augenblick später viel ausgeglichener. „Ich wünschte nur", er hielt kurz inne, überdachte seine Worte. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte das Gleiche für dich tun."  
Harry schluckte. Mit einem Mal verstand er, was Hermine heute durchmachen musste. Die bedrückende Mischung aus Freude und Trauer war schwer zu ertragen. „Nein", hielt Harry dagegen. Das Geschenk, seine Eltern in die Arme nehmen zu können, wurde Harry höchstens in seinen Träumen gewährt. „Es ist gut so, wie es ist."  
Neville löste die Umarmung, schlug Harry als Zeichen der Freundschaft zweimal auf die Schulter. „Möchtest du meine Eltern kennenlernen?"  
„Ja kar!", sagte Harry so begeistert, wie es nur ging, um seine Freude über die Ziellinie laufen zu lassen – mit weitem Vorsprung vor der Trauer. „Aber nicht, dass es zu viel für sie wird."  
„Miriam", Neville verbesserte für Harry, „Heilerin Strout sagt, dass die ganzen Erlebnisse nach und nach verarbeitet werden. In ein, zwei Wochen könnte ein Folgeschock eintreten, oder sogar", Neville hielt kurz inne, „Depressionen. Ich denke, je schneller sie wissen, wo sie hingehören und wer ihre Freunde sind, desto unwahrscheinlicher einer negativer Heilungsprozess."

Harry war von der Diagnose seines Freundes beeindruckt, äußerte sich aber nicht dazu, sondern ließ sich von Neville zurück zur Tür des Krankenzimmers führen. Ein seltsames Kribbeln, teils unangenehm, teils beflügelnd, breitete sich in Harrys Bauch aus. Es schien, als würden Angst und Frohmut sich einen Boxkampf in seinem Magen liefern. Im Zimmer hörte man Stimmen. Die von Luna und Nevilles Großmutter erkannte er. Die anderen beiden, denen es noch an Kraft mangelte, mussten Nevilles Eltern gehören. Der Mann, Frank, ließ sich von seiner Mutter über politische Neuerungen unterrichten.

Als Neville und Harry gerade die Fußenden der Betten erreichten, hörte er Frank überrascht grüßen: „James!"  
Erschrocken blickte er Nevilles Vater an, war peinlich berührt, dieser Verwechslung erlegen zu sein, doch Neville rettete die Situation mit ungeahnter Gelassenheit. Er zog Harry zu sich und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Nein, nicht James, aber der Sohn von Lily und James."  
Frank musterte Harry und schien stolz zu sein. „Du siehst aus wie dein Vater."  
Wie oft hatte er diese Bemerkung schon gehört, dachte Harry, doch bevor er antworten konnte, sagte Nevilles Mutter verzückt: „Der kleine Harry."  
Hier lächelte Harry endlich wieder. „Na ja", er zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen kleinen Abstand und beteuerte, „ein bisschen gewachsen bin ich schon."  
„Und ihr beide seid Freunde?", wollte Frank wissen.  
Diesmal legte Harry eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter. „Ja, seit wir elf Jahre alt sind. Wir waren beide im gleichen Haus, in Gryffindor."  
Frank warf Alice einen Blick zu, der verriet, wie froh ihn diese Freundschaft machte, die ohne das Zutun der Eltern gewachsen war. „Komm, setz dich!", forderte Frank. „Erzähl ein bisschen, was ihr beide so erlebt habt."

Harry nahm auf einem Stuhl neben Luna Platz und begann über die Schulzeit zu plaudern.

In genau diesem Moment, am Frühstückstisch von Schloss Schnatzer, griff Hermine in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs und zog ein Autogrammfoto heraus, dass sie zum Erstaunen einiger und zur Belustigung anderer stolz herumzeigte.

Remus las die Signatur laut vor:

_„Für meine ehemalige Schülerin Hermine_  
_in Liebe,_  
_Gilderoy Lockhart"_


	220. Die Reise ins Morgen

A/N: Es ist seltsam. Das Wort "Wahrscheinlichkeits-Berechnungen", das in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, wird auf dieser FF-Plattform nicht angezeigt, wenn ich den Bindestrich weglasse. Ich habe es mehrmals per Hand eingefügt - nach dem Sichern war es wieder verschwunden. Auch wenn ich das gesamte Dokument lösche und das Kapitel neu hochlade: gleiches Problem. Es wird doch wohl nicht zu lang sein? Doch, ist es. Ihr kennt Mary Poppins und ihr selbst erfundenes Wort, beginnend mit "superkalifragi..."? Das verschwindet auch! Gerade getestet. Ich hoffe, "Wahrscheinlichkeits-Berechnungen" war das einzige Wort, das hier ohne mein Wissen weggeblieben ist.

Hallo **Foil**,

es befriedigt mich zu hören, dass das Kapitel sehr bewegend war :)  
Hermine war wütend, weil sie sich nicht mit diesen ganzen, niederdrückenden Gefühlen auseinandersetzen wollte. Ihre Wut richtete sich voll auf Harry.  
Den Faden mit Lockhart werde ich nicht großartig weiterspinnen. Vielleicht gibt es bis zum Ende noch einen kleinen Absatz über ihn. ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,

du bist der Erste, der wegen des „kleinen haarigen Problems" seine Zweifel hegt. Wie unterschiedlich die Meinungen dazu sind, wird man in diesem Kapitel lesen können. Gönnen würde man es Remus.  
Hermine stellt da eine Theorie auf, die erklären könnte, ob man Leuten wie Lockhart oder Geoffreys mit dem Elixier überhaupt helfen könnte oder nicht.

Hi **Goldfee**,

du bist nicht die Einzige, die mit Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, was ich als riesiges Lob sehe :)  
Danke für deine kleine Ausführung. Mich interessiert es immer sehr, wie Leser auf die FF gekommen sind, wie lange sie gebraucht haben oder – wie du es beschreibst – wie das „Leseverhalten" ist. Besonders freut es mich, dass die Geschichte an Spannung nicht verliert, dass man so schnell wie möglich wissen möchte, wie es weitergeht. Du glaubst gar nicht, was mir ein paar Leser schon vorgeworfen haben … Ich wäre schuld, dass sie zu spät zur Arbeit kommen, dass sie den Bus zur Schule verpassen, dass sie kaum noch Schlaf finden ;) Zum Glück hattest du Semesterferien und somit ein wenig mehr Freizeit. :D  
Nach dem Ende der FF überarbeite ich die ersten Kapitel. Fange am besten danach an zu lesen. Ich werde es gut sichtbar machen, wann sie aktualisiert wurden. Und an Schwarzlesern störe ich mich wirklich nicht. Ich schmeiß doch nicht mit Steinen, wenn ich selbst im Glashaus sitze. Natürlich ist es immer wieder schön, wenn ein stiller Leser sich doch mal äußert, aber das ist alles absolut freiwilig.  
Ab jetzt will ich wieder alle zwei Wochen ein Update hochladen, immer am WE.

Hi **hoenibii**,

ja, das letzte Kapitel war bewegend. Das neue wird wieder lockerer werden, vielleicht auch ein wenig amüsant, aber auf jeden Fall ruhiger – und es wird Einblicke in die Zukunftsträume der Charaktere geben. Eine Vorbereitung auf den großen Abschied.

Hallo **ES**,

ha, wieder sprachlos gemacht ;) Es ist ein schönes Lob zu erfahren, dass ein Leser zu Tränen gerührt war.

Hi **OsinarCarnunBigaref**,

tränenreich wird das neue Kapitel nicht werden. Auch die Leser merken, dass die Geschichte bald so rund sein wird, dass man sie getrost beenden kann, ohne noch irgendwelche Fäden vergessen zu haben.  
Ich habe eine Freude, „t's" an irgendwelche Stellen zu setzen? Vielleicht hatte ich einen im „T"? ;) Nein, im Ernst, das muss ich nochmal überprüfen.

Hallo **Marlice**,

Frank und Alice habe es sich redlich verdient, das Leben auskosten zu dürfen. Ein Happy-End für Neville und Co. Bei Remus darf man bis zum nächsten Vollmond Vermutungen anstellen, ob nur seine Wunden geheilt wurden oder er sogar den Fluch los ist. Auch Hermine macht sich darüber Gedanken.  
Mmmh, fünfzig Kapitel werden es sicher nicht mehr werden. Auf Xperts schrieb ich neulich in einer Reviewantwort: „Trotzdem wird es bald vorbei sein, was nicht heißt, dass man nie wieder etwas von Hermine und Severus, Wobbel oder Susan und Draco hören wird." Vielleicht fällt der Abschied dann nicht ganz so schwer ;) Über Fogg & Stringer wird man aber noch was hören, auch über andere Dinge, die ich kurz angesprochen hatte.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Der Körper war in einem seltsamen Zusammenspiel mit der Seele verbunden. Was der Geist erlebte, schlug sich auf den Leib nieder. Besonders der Darm reagierte auf Angstgefühle, die häufige Gänge zur Toilette nach sich zogen. Die Tränenpünktchen hingegen öffneten ihre Schleusen, wenn einen etwas tief bewegte oder man litt an üblen Magenschmerzen, wenn eine Situation über einen längeren Zeitraum unerträglich war.

Das eigentümlichste Organ aber war das Herz. Bei einem großen Schreck setzte es – fühlbar – einen Schlag aus, im ungünstigsten Fall könnte es sogar stehenbleiben. Vielen Menschen trugen es am rechten Fleck, wie Schwester Marie, die auf Lucius' Kosten neben der Ausbildung zur Heilerin auch ihre Prüfung in Legilimentik nachholte, um sich damit einen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen. Man konnte sein Herz aber auch in beide Hände nehmen, womit Neville sehr vertraut war – und genau diese Eigenschaft stellte den Grund dar, warum der Sprechende Hut ihn in Gryffindor gut untergebracht wusste. Manche Herzen waren hart, wie jenes, das in Lucius' Brust schlug und es ließ nur Sonne herein, wenn Charles ihn anstrahlte oder wenn Narzissa ihm einen Kuss schenkte. Besonders reich waren jene Menschen, deren Herz aus Gold war, selbst wenn sie finanziell schlecht dastanden, wie Remus die meiste Zeit seines Lebens. Harry war dafür bekannt, sich mit Herz und Hand für das Gute einzusetzen, auch für das Gute im Menschen. Mit einem großen Herzen war Albus gesegnet, der eine Vielzahl von Menschen ins selbige geschlossen hatte und noch immer Platz für mehr bot. Zwei Menschen, die eine tief greifende Freundschaft pflegten, bezeichnete man gern als ein Herz und eine Seele. Eines der größten Mysterien war jedoch, dass einem das Herz noch bis zum Hals schlagen konnte, obwohl man es längst an jemanden verloren hatte. Bekam man im Gegenzug eines geschenkt, fiel einem ein Stein vom Herzen.

Hermine trug ihr Herz manchmal auf der Zunge, wie Harry es vorhin erleben durfte. Während er noch Neville und dessen Familie im Mungos besuchte, schlug sich Hermine im Schloss Schnatzer am Frühstücksbuffet den Bauch voll. Sie registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Severus sie dabei beobachtete. Er tat gut daran, keinen beißenden Kommentar abzugeben, ja, nicht einmal ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Womöglich befürchtete er, für die Herstellung des Elixiers, das Harry in Auftrag gegeben hatte, zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Manchmal sah Hermine zu ihm hinüber, während sie kaute. Das Autogramm, das sie am Tisch herumgereicht hatte, war endlich bei Severus angelangt. Er blickte es an, schnaufte und … verkniff sich die sehr wahrscheinlich bösen Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

„In Liebe", murmelte Severus. Die Grußformel auf der Autogrammkarte stieß ihm übel auf.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war begeistert von mir." Zu ihrer Rechten brummte es. „Er hat sich sehr gefreut, dass ich mit ihm geredet habe."  
„Bist du denn zum Reden gekommen?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich entsinne mich noch gut daran, dass er im Lehrerzimmer gern Monologe führte, die jeglicher Unterhaltungskraft entbehrten." Weil Hermine gerade von einem Brötchen abbiss und nichts zum Thema sagen konnte, flüsterte Severus: „Wer weiß bisher von den Longbottoms?"  
Hermine ließ sich Zeit, viel Zeit, um den Happen zu schlucken. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich zu Severus beugte: „Außer den Heilern weiß es die Familie, inklusive Luna. Dann noch Harry, du und ich." Flüchtig blickte sich Hermine am Tisch um. „Wo sind eigentlich Bill und Fleur abgeblieben?"  
„Angeblich traten beide heute eine Reise an, wie Arthur es verlauten ließ."  
„Du glaubst ihm nicht?"  
„Nein, aber diese Notlüge sehe ich nicht so eng."

Severus musste nicht deutlicher werden. Es war Hermine längst durch den Kopf gegangen, dass Bills Gesicht sich verändert haben musste. Anders als bei Narben, die durch Kleidung bedeckt waren, war seine Wunde ein offensichtliches Merkmal dafür, dass etwas Seltsames vorgefallen war. Hermine spürte plötzlich ein Zupfen an ihrem linken Ärmel. Nicht Nicholas, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte, sondern Charles knüpfte Kontakt zu ihr.

„Hallo, kleiner Mann", grüßte sie den rotblonden Jungen, dessen Augen sie munter anlächelten. „Was möchtest du denn?" Ihre Stimme war automatisch zwei Tonarten nach oben geklettert. Charles zeigte undeutlich auf den Tisch. Sie folgte dem kleinen Finger. „Das ist mein Brötchen", gab sie ihm zu verstehen. Während die anderen Gäste – die Weasleys waren in der Überzahl –, sich in normaler Lautstärke über alles Mögliche unterhielten, versuchte Hermine herauszufinden, was Charles wollte, denn erneut zeigte er auf den Tisch. „Was möchtest du denn?" Charles legte beide Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel, was sie dazu ermutigte, ihn auf genau diese Stelle zu setzen.  
Von gegenüber sprang Draco helfend ein. „Das macht er nur, um von dir auf den Schoß genommen zu werden."  
„Ach, ist das so?", sagte sie eher zu Charles, als zu Draco.  
Severus kommentierte das Verhalten des Kindes mit den Worten: „Genauso durchtrieben wie sein Vater. Am Ende bekommt er, was er will."  
„Du kannst ein Kind doch nicht schon durchtrieben nennen, Severus", hielt Hermine dagegen.  
„Etwas vorzutäuschen, um zu erreichen, was man möchte, halte ich für gerissen. Er wird sicherlich nach Slytherin kommen", sagte Severus selbstsicher voraus.  
„Es ist schade", begann Draco etwas lauter, „dass er dich nicht mehr als Lehrer haben wird. Aber du wärst sicherlich eh ausgefallen, wenn dein erster Spross zur Welt kommt." Einige hörten auf zu reden und lauschten Draco. „Ich meine, du möchtest doch sicher selbst eine Familie gründen", Severus Todesblick bewirkte gar nichts, „jetzt wo du verlobt bist." Er hatte es gesagt. Selbstzufrieden setzte Draco ein breites, wenn auch falsches Grinsen auf. „Meine Glückwünsche, Onkel."  
Molly machte große Augen. „Ist das wahr?", fragte sie Severus.  
Er wollte die Frage ignorieren, doch die anderen ließen nicht locker. Charlie erkundigte sich: „Wer ist es denn?" Gleich im Anschluss fixierte er die Antwort namens Hermine.  
Die Tasse Kaffee vor Severus' Nase bekam mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als die Fragesteller. Als auch noch Arthur nachhakte, lüftete Hermine das Geheimnis. „Severus und ich", ein Moment des Schweigens für diejenigen, die sich verschluckt hatten – Angelina klopfte Ron kräftig auf den Rücken –, „haben uns gestern verlobt."  
„Etwa während der Hochzeit?", wollte Molly wissen. Sie war sichtlich erfreut.  
Hermine nickte. „Es hat sich so ergeben. Geplant war es nicht."  
Severus nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und lauschte der Unterhaltung, als würde sie ihn nichts angehen. Es musste unbedingt Remus sein, der das Wort an ihn richtete und mit fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Ich gratuliere herzlich, Severus! Dir natürlich auch, Hermine."  
Ihm wollte Severus wirklich danken, denn Remus meinte es ernst, doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, fragte Fred dreist, wenn auch mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Das ist aber auf freiwilliger Basis geschehen, oder? Nicht dass Hermine unter Imperius steht."

Ein Scherz konnte manchmal zu weit gehen. Jeder schien damit zu rechnen, dass Severus die Beherrschung verlieren, zumindest aber ein paar bösartige Bemerkungen von sich geben würde. Dass er seinen Zauberstab zog, irritierte einige der Anwesende. Ein paar legten die Hand auf den eigenen Stab, falls Severus unberechenbare Flüche in Freds Richtung abgeben würde, doch niemand sah vorher, dass Severus lediglich den kleine Keks, der unschuldig auf dem Rand seiner Untertasse döste, in ein Stück Kreide verwandelte, mit dem er kurzerhand nach Fred warf – recht kräftig, muss man dazusagen. Fred duckte sich rechtzeitig. Das Stück Kreide schlug gegen die weiße Wand und hinterließ nicht den Hauch einer Verfärbung. Fred fühlte sich in die Schulzeit versetzt und lachte laut, womit er die anderen ansteckte. Severus blieb die Gelassenheit in Person und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee.

Mit ihrem üppigen Frühstück war Hermine noch nicht fertig, da sah man Harry hinten aus dem Gang eintreten. Sie wollte sofort zu ihm, doch jemand vereitelte ihr Vorhaben.

Remus stand auf. „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet? Ich möchte ein Wort mit Harry wechseln."

Skeptisch verfolgte Hermine ihn mit den Augen. Als Remus bei Harry angelangt, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und sagte etwas.

Harry war überrascht, dass Remus ihn abfing, bevor er zurück zum Frühstückstisch gehen konnte. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, als Remus erst herumdruckste.

„Harry, hör mal … Bist du dafür verantwortlich, dass …?" Remus legte den Kopf schräg und hoffte, dass diese Andeutung ausreichte.  
„Für was?", fragte Harry nach, obwohl er ahnte, wie die tatsächliche Frage lauten würde.  
Remus blickte ihm in die Augen, hindurch durchs neue Fensterglas von Harrys Brille. „Fällt dir denn an meinem Gesicht nichts auf?"  
„Oh, ja", murmelte Harry verlegen. „Du siehst heute irgendwie frischer aus." Das Lächeln kam nicht so locker über Harrys Lippen, wie er es gehofft hatte.  
„Frischer?", fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd. „Die Narben im Gesicht sind weg!"  
Harrys gequältes Lächeln verblasste auf einen Schlag. „Bist du deswegen böse?" Wenn diese Frage verneint werden würde, könnte sich Harry vorstellen, dem Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Remus schüttelte fragend den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich böse sein? Wer wäre nicht froh darüber, endlich mal keine Narben mehr im Gesicht zu haben?" Nun legte er seinen Kopf schräg, was bedeutete, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete – und zwar ohne dass man Harry nochmals dazu auffordern musste.  
„Ich glaube, das war der Trank, mit dem ich gestern mit dem letzten Schwung an Gästen angestoßen habe."  
„Mmmh", machte Remus verständnisvoll, doch mit seinem Blick forderte er Harry auf, mehr preiszugeben.  
„Möglich, dass es ein Trank war, der nicht nur das Leben verlängert, sondern auch …"  
„Momomoment mal!", überschlug sich Remus. „Ein Leben verlängernder Trank?" Harry nickte. „Harry …"  
„Das Elixier des …"  
„Ich fasse es nicht!", fiel ihm Remus aufgebracht ins Wort, doch es war nicht die Wut, die aus ihm hervorsprudelte, sondern die pure Freude. „Du bist wie dein Vater! Immer für Überraschungen gut." Harry konnte nicht anders, als diesmal echt und natürlich zu lächeln. „Das Elixier des Lebens also." Harry nickte nochmals. „Dann kannst du mir sicherlich eine Sache beantworten."  
„Ich werde es versuchen, Remus."  
„Das Elixier", Remus senkte die Stimme, „hat womöglich nicht nur die Wunden heilen lassen?"  
„Ich …" Nachdenklich verzog Harry den Mund, spitzte die Lippen. „Keine Ahnung."  
„Du weißt aber, was ich meine?"  
Schuldgefühle kamen in Harry auf. „Den Werwolfsfluch?"  
„Ja!" Remus' Augen funkelten neugierig. „Ist er weg?"  
Da war so viel Hoffnung in den Augen gegenüber, dass Harry sie keinesfalls zerstören wollte, aber die Antwort konnte er nicht geben. „Ich weiß es nicht." Das Funkeln erlosch, doch die Neugierde blieb. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, Remus. Vielleicht", Harry nickte zum Frühstückstisch hinüber, „weiß Severus das? Oder Hermine?"  
„Oh ja!", wieder glitzerten Remus' Augen. „Dann werde ich einen ruhigen Moment abwarten und sie fragen." Eine Hand klopfte Harry zaghaft auf die Schulter. „Danke, Harry! Jetzt weiß ich zwar nicht mehr, wann bald Schnee fallen wird, aber ich glaube, das kann ich verkraften."

Gut gelaunt führte Remus Harry zum Frühstückstisch hinüber, an dem man sich noch eine Stunde die Zeit vertrieb. Hermine bemerkte, dass Harrys Augenlider leicht geschwollen waren. Er musste geweint haben.

Als man sich verabschiedete, nutzte Hermine die Gunst der Stunde. In einem ungestörten Augenblick betrachtete sie nochmals seine Augen und sagte mit sanfter Stimme zu ihm: „Das geschieht dir recht."

Harry konnte nicht antworten, denn Hermine umarmte ihn bereits, drückte ihn fest an sich. Eine stille Entschuldigung für die Ohrfeige. Sie hatten sich wieder vertragen.

„Ach, Hermine?" Remus störte das Verabschiedungszeremoniell von Harry und Hermine nur ungern, aber sie sollte ihm nicht entkommen.  
„Was ist denn?"  
„Kommst du mal kurz mit?" Sie folgte ihm. Ein paar Schritte weiter hielt Remus inne und schaute sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in Hörweite war. „Sag mal, das Elixier … Meinst du, es könnte den Fluch genauso aufgehoben haben wie die Narben?"  
Mit dieser Frage hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet, noch weniger aber mit ihrer Unfähigkeit, eine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben zu können. „Das kann ich nicht sagen, Remus, wirklich nicht." Dass er aufgeregt war, konnte sie erkennen. Sein Blick ging flatterhaft hin und her, landete auf ihr und gleich darauf auf Severus. Die Antwort wollte Remus am liebsten sofort haben, womöglich um mit Tonks zusammen alle notwendigen Papiere zusammenzusuchen, damit man Montag beim Standesamt des Zaubereiministeriums vorstellig werden könnte, vermutete Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich kenne die Antwort nicht."  
„Dann muss ich wohl oder übel warten."  
„Vollmond ist …"  
„Am 2. Juli", kam es von ihm wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er war informiert, musste informiert sein. „Ab nächster Woche Dienstag ist ‚Ausschank'", erinnerte er sie ans Wolfsbanntrankgeschäft.  
„Wir werden bis dahin warten müssen, bevor man etwas sagen kann. Du nimmst den Trank aber?"  
„Natürlich! Ich verlasse mich doch nicht nur auf mein gutes Gefühl", sagte er fröhlich.  
Die Hoffnung, die sich Remus machte, war in Hermines Augen nicht gesund. Die Euphorie trieb ihn so weit nach oben, dass er tief stürzen würde, sollte er enttäuscht werden. „Remus, mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen. Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen."  
„Ich sehe es gelassen", beteuerte er. „Entweder bin ich davon befreit oder ich muss den Rest meines Lebens damit auskommen." Er wollte es loswerden. Seine Augen, seine Körperhaltung – schlichtweg alles an ihm zeigte, wie überdrüssig er des Umstands war, sich Monat für Monat verwandeln zu müssen.  
„Remus …" Ihr mitleidiges Flüstern wurde nicht mehr gehört, als die Aufbruchsstimmung die ganze Meute in Bewegung setzte. Nach und nach nahmen die Gäste für die Heimreise den Kamin.

Zuhause war Hermine außergewöhnlich ruhig. Severus nutzte den Sonntag, um ein Buch zu lesen, denn Hermine schien für nichts in Stimmung zu sein. Sie starrte abwechselnd auf das Autogrammfoto von Gilderoy Lockhart, dann aus dem Fenster. Nebenher kraulte sie den Kater. Das Schnurren war in Severus' Augen ein äußerst angenehmer Begleitton beim Lesen.

Es war nachmittags gegen drei Uhr, als Hermine plötzlich etwas wissen wollte.

„Severus?" Er blickte von dem Wälzer auf, von dem er schon ein Viertel hinter sich gebracht hatte. „Was für Bücher hast du über den Stein der Weisen und das Elixier des Lebens gelesen, bevor du es für Harry hergestellt hast?"  
Er legte ein Lesezeichen ins Buch und klappte es zu, bevor er einen Moment in sich ging. „Das waren Bücher, die Harrys Elf mitbrachte. Eines hieß ‚Die gesammelten Werke von Nicolas Flamel', eines trug den Titel ‚Flamels Lebenswerk und noch etwas mehr' und das dritte …" Er spitzte die Lippen, während die Stirn Falten schlug. „Ich glaube, der Titel war ‚Die Quelle der ewigen Jugend und andere lebensverlängernde Mythen'."  
„Mythen?"  
„Das Buch war nicht sehr hilfreich. Es war voller unbestätigter Theorien, mehr nicht. Mit den ersten beiden konnte ich etwas anfangen." Nach seinen Worten verlor sich Hermine in Gedanken, doch bevor sie vollends abdriftete, fragte er: „Warum?"  
„Ach", nochmals ein flüchtiger Blick auf das Autogramm, „ich frage mich nur, was das Elixier bei Lockhart anstellen würde und ich bin zu einem nicht sehr schönen Resultat gekommen."  
„Welches wäre?", fragte er interessiert nach.  
„Dass es ihm nicht helfen würde. Sein Kopf ist leer …"  
„War er schon vorher", murmelte er unverständlich.  
„Lockharts Körper war nach dem Obliviate-Unfall unversehrt, ebenso das Gehirn als Organ. Nur der Geist, der war blitzblank wie von einem Neugeborenen. Das Elixier kann doch nichts zurückbringen, was verloren ist, oder?"  
„Nein, dafür gibt es die Dunklen Künste. Mit denen wäre einiges machbar, aber ich befürchte, Lockhart wäre danach nur noch unerträglicher als zuvor."  
„Mir ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute", nörgelte sie.  
Unschuldig dreinblickend versicherte er: „Ich mache keine Scherze. Das war lediglich meine Meinung zum genannten Fallbeispiel." Hermine blieb ruhig, doch er wollte an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben. „Spielst du tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, diesem", weil sie böse schaute, drückte er sich netter aus, „ehemaligen Kollegen von mir sein Gedächtnis wiederzugeben?"  
Diesmal runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wie kommst du denn bitte auf diese Idee?"  
„Wie ich auf diese …?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann anders. „Du sprichst von ihm und stellst Hypothesen auf. Was soll ich denn sonst denken?"

Sie sah sich dazu aufgefordert, ihre Gedankengänge zu erläutern, was sie gern tat, denn zu zweit machte es viel mehr Spaß, auf wissenschaftlicher Ebene zu diskutieren, anstatt in Gedanken nur mit sich selbst.

„Meine Theorie lautet, dass man Lockhart aus genanntem Grund nicht heilen können würde. Bei den Longbottoms war es etwas anderes. Die Kraft der Cruciatusflüche hat die Nerven und Muskeln geschädigt, somit das organische Gewebe und nicht den Geist."  
Severus ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er argumentierte: „Das Elixier hat Albus vor dem Tode bewahrt."  
„Der Tod ist körperlich", hielt sie entgegen.  
„Was bedeuten würde, dass der Geist …" Die Ausführung brauchte er nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Dass Geister ohne Körper existieren konnten, wusste jedes Kind, das in Hogwarts zu Schule gegangen war.  
„Der Geist kann getrennt vom Körper existieren", fasste Hermine zusammen. „Das Elixier regeneriert den Körper und solange der gesund ist, kann der Geist darin leben. So haben es Flamel und seine Frau vorgemacht."  
Severus nickte. „Und auf was möchtest du hinaus?"  
„Andere Flüche. Wie sieht es mit Fluchschäden aus, die keine körperlichen Verletzungen nach sich ziehen? Wie sieht es mit Opfern von Dementoren aus? Hätte das Elixier auch dich heilen können?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, das Elixier hätte sich nur meiner körperlichen Wunden angenommen."  
„Würde das Elixier bei einem Beinklammerfluch helfen?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein.  
„Vermutlich nicht", entgegnete Severus, „denn die Beine sind weiterhin vorhanden und unbeschädigt. Es ist ein Fluch, der sie zusammenhält."  
Sie nickte, wirkte dabei traurig. „Und bei einem Werwolfsfluch?"  
Jetzt verstand er, warum diese Überlegungen sie so sehr beschäftigten. Bei einem Werwolfsfluch traf wohl das Gleiche zu, dachte er. „Wir werden es abwarten müssen. Wie war es bei den Longbottoms?" Sein Versuch, das Gespräch abrupt in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, war nicht erfolgreich.  
„Remus hat mich gefragt, weißt du?"  
Etwas Ähnliches hatte er sich bereits gedacht. „Ich halte es für klug, dass er die Tränke einnimmt. Außerdem würde ich ihn gern beobachten, wenn es soweit ist."  
„Er lässt sich dabei nicht gern zusehen."  
„Es ist mir gleich, ob es ihm angenehm ist oder nicht. Du wirst ihm schon klarmachen, dass es sich dabei um einen wissenschaftlichen Höhepunkt handelt."  
„Ich?", fragte sie verdutzt und zeigte mit einem Finger auf sich selbst. „Warum fragst du ihn nicht?"  
„Weil …" Weil er ihr Freund war? Nein, verbesserte Severus in Gedanken. Remus war auch sein Freund. „Ich werde ihn bitten. Er könnte sich in unseren Keller zurückziehen." Hermine stimmte wortlos zu. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, schürte sie die gleiche Hoffnung wie Remus. Severus wollte sie auf andere Gedanken bringen. „Also, wie verlief dein Besuch im Mungos?"  
Ihr Lächeln wurde von einem traurigen Blick begleitet. „Es hat mich sehr mitgenommen, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."  
Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch mit Harry. „Sie haben nach den Potters gefragt?" Der Namen Lily wollte ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen.  
Nochmals nickte sie, griff dabei nach Fellini, um ihn auf den Schoß zu setzen. „Keiner von uns hat es gewagt, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen."  
„Das ist verständlich. Es würde wahrscheinlich negativ auf das allgemeine Wohlbefinden der beiden einwirken, sollten sie vom Tod ihrer Freunde erfahren."  
„Irgendwann müssen sie es erfahren."  
„Sie haben jetzt Zeit genug, um mit der Realität vertraut zu werden." Severus hatte Alice immer gern gehabt. Sie war ein genauso freundliches Mädchen wie Lily gewesen. Die Freundlichkeit hatte ihr Sohn geerbt. „Wie hat Neville es aufgefasst?"  
„Er ist ohnmächtig geworden."  
In einer anderen Situation hätte Severus darüber geschmunzelt wie damals, als Pomona im Lehrerzimmer erzählte, er wäre umgekippt, als er die Alraunen sah und nicht, weil die Ohrenschützer verrutscht waren. „Und seine Großmutter?"  
„Wir haben ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht." Hermine gähnte. „Bei mir wirkt es übrigens immer noch. Ich bin müde."  
„Es war auch eine anstrengende Woche", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück. Bis in die Nacht hinein den Heiltrank für Severus brauen, die Hochzeit und heute der Besuch bei den Longbottoms. „Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen und bis morgen durchschlafen."

Dem Vorschlag kam sie nach. Hermine legte sich ins Bett, doch anstatt zu schlafen, dachte sie immer wieder an die Longbottoms, besonders an Neville. Am meisten fragte sie sich, wie es weitergehen würde. Die Familie hatte eine Zeit vor sich, die von Trauer gezeichnet war, dachte Hermine. Zu erfahren, dass Freunde nicht mehr lebten, das Bekannte umgebracht worden waren, könnte niemand unbewegt hinnehmen. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn Harry sich mehrmals blicken lassen würde. Wenn nicht an die Longbottoms, dann dachte sie an Remus und seinen Fluch. Warten zu müssen, um ein Ergebnis zu erhalten, müsste sie eigentlich gewohnt sein. In diesem Fall war es kaum auszuhalten zu erfahren, ob er sich verwandeln würde oder er den Werwolfsfluch ein für allemal los wäre. Wie es wohl Remus gehen würde, fragte sie sich. Wenn sie sich schon solche Gedanken machte, würde es bei ihm nicht anders aussehen. Hoffnung. Natürlich war bei allem ein Funken Hoffnung vorhanden. Hoffnung war auch das, was Hermine bei den Recherchen und Berechnungen für Severus' Heiltrank im Herzen getragen hatte – was ihr die Motivation verliehen hatte, bis an ihre eigenen Grenzen zu gehen. Hermine hoffte, dass es auch für Remus ein Happy-End geben würde. Sein Fluch schränkte ihn nicht nur im normalen Alltag ein, was sich durch Diskriminierung bemerkbar machte. Manchmal glaube Hermine, er selbst würde sich ebenfalls als Wesen zweiter Klasse sehen.

Unruhig drehte sie sich im Bett um. Durch das Fenster schien die Sonne in den Raum hinein. Es war viel zu hell, um ein Auge zutun zu können. Der Beruhigungstrank hatte sie aber dösig gemacht – zu faul zum Aufstehen. Damit sie nicht mehr an die Longbottoms oder Remus denken musste, ging sie in Gedanken die Bestellungen der Kunden durch, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sie alles noch vor der Hochzeit erledigt hatte. Heute gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Das Schlimme aber war, dass sie nicht einmal Lust hatte, sich mit irgendetwas die Zeit zu vertreiben. Wenn sie die Zügel ihrer Gedanken locker ließ, ritt ihr wacher Verstand erneut zu den Longbottoms. Hermine legte eine Hand über die Augen.

Während Hermine sich herausnahm, einfach mal nichts zu tun, beschäftigte sich Harry mit einer Sache, die er schon vor Wochen in Angriff genommen hatte. Kurz vor der Hochzeit war ein Katalog gekommen, den er angefordert hatte, doch wegen der Vorbereitungen hatte er bisher nur einmal einen Blick hineingeworfen. Das wollte er heute nachholen.

Mit dem Hochglanzkatalog eines Immobilienmagazins hatte Harry es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Zu seinen Füßen spielte Nicholas mit einer Lok und machte dabei summende Geräusche, die man keinem Zug zuordnen konnte. Der Junge hatte noch nie einen gesehen, hatte noch nie erlebt, wie beeindruckend eine Eisenbahn sein konnte. Obwohl Harry als Kind schon mehrmals Züge gesehen und gehört hatte – meist im Fernsehen, denn sein Onkel war der Meinung, jeder Weg könnte mit dem Auto zurückgelegt werden –, hatte der Anblick des imposanten Hogwarts-Express' einen großen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Der riesige Triebwagen, der laut schnaufend im Bahnhof stand, die gemütlichen Abteile für sechs Personen, die großen Fenster. In dem Augenblick, als er sich an sein erstes Mal im Hogwarts-Express erinnerte, fasste Harry den Entschluss, Nicholas am Mittwoch mit zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade zu nehmen, wenn die Schüler abreisen würden. Dann würden auch die Geräusche stimmen, wenn Nicholas das nächste Mal mit seiner Lok spielen würde, die Sirius dem Kleinen geschenkt hatte.

In seinen Händen fühlte Harry das Gewicht von dem Katalog, dem er eigentlich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte. Er blickte auf seinen Schoß. _Hundert Heime für Hexen und Zauberer_ stand dort in schnörkeliger Schrift direkt über dem Bild eines pompösen Herrenhauses. An dem Tag, als der schwere Katalog von einer erschöpften Eule gebracht worden war, hatte Harry nur kurz durchgeblättert und – Liebe auf den ersten Blick – ein Stück Pergament als Lesezeichen ins Buch gesteckt. Diese Seite schlug Harry auf, um die erste Liebe nun kritisch zu beäugen, Fehler zu suchen, irgendwelche Haken. Erneut wurde ihm warm ums Herz, als er das Haus auf dem Bild betrachtete. Es handelte sich nicht um ein Manor, wie die Malfoys es besaßen, sondern um ein kleineres Gebäude, was reiche Leute wie die Malfoys schlichtweg als Sommerhaus bezeichnen würden. Harry musste sich erst einmal einlesen.

Der Katalog zeigte verschiedene Häuser. Von fürstlichen Schlössern über luxuriöse Herrenhäuser bis hin zu kleinen Landhäusern war hier alles vertreten, was in Schottland einen Käufer suchte. Ein Cottage bestand meist nur aus zwei Räumen und war ebenerdig, außerdem ohne Keller. Das Häuschen, das er auf dem Bild sah, wurde als Manor Cottage bezeichnet. Bei Harry weckte der Anblick des Hauses im ländlichen Stil Sehnsüchte, die er bis dato nicht gekannt hatte. Ein eigenes Heim wollte sorgfältig ausgewählt werden. Nur deswegen suchte er auf Biegen und Brechen nach möglicherweise negativ zu wertenden Aussagen im Text der Beschreibung und nach einem versteckten Haken, warum das Haus so überaus preiswert war. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob man das erste Haus, das einem gefiel, kaufen durfte, ohne dass diese Aktion von anderen womöglich als Schnellschuss bezeichnet werden würde. Hals über Kopf. Dafür war er bekannt, dafür waren Gryffindors bekannt. Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben, wenn es um seine Familie ging.

Der Zug, der von Nicholas' kleinen Händen auf dem Boden gesteuert wurde, fuhr plötzlich über Harrys Fuß.

„Au", machte Harry nicht ernst gemeint. Nicholas giggelte, was ein sicheres Zeichen dafür darstellte, dass er seinem Vater absichtlich über den Fuß gefahren war. „Du bist ein kleiner Halunke, weißt du das?", fragte Harry mit hoher Stimme, die den Jungen nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Automatisch schaute Harry zur Tür. „Ich frage mich, wann deine Mutter zurückkommt." Ginny war vor über einer Stunde von ihren Klassenkameradinnen abgeholt worden, weil sie alles von der Hochzeitsfeier erfahren wollten, gleichzeitig auch die Zeit dazu nutzen wollten, einen kleinen Abschied zu feiern. Ein paar der Siebtklässler befürchteten, dass man sich nach abgeschlossener Schulbildung niemals wieder über den Weg laufen würde.

Harry seufzte. Sein Abschied von Hogwarts fiel ihm schwerer als er geglaubt hatte. Der letzte Schultag am Mittwoch war auch sein letzter Tag in Hogwarts. Dieses Gebäude mit seinen unermesslich hohen Decken, den vielen Geistern und sprechenden Bildern, den Geheimgängen und den sich bewegenden Treppen hatte ihn damals noch mehr beeindruckt als der Hogwarts-Express und der war schon ein Höhepunkt für sein kindliches Gemüt gewesen. Hogwarts war für eine lange Zeit sein Zuhause gewesen. Hier hatte er das erste Mal Freunde gefunden, war das erste Mal verliebt gewesen. Den Kloß im Hals schluckte Harry mit einem Schluck Butterbier hinunter. Als er dabei seinen Blick schweifen ließ, fiel der auf die feuerfeste Schale. Auf der Stange darüber saß Fawkes. Der junge Phönix hatte sich schnell und gut entwickelt, was Harry den vielen Mäusen zuschreiben wollte, die Hedwig in den kleinen Vogel gestopft hatte. Seit seiner Wiedergeburt hatte Fawkes nur in der Schale gelegen, doch heute war er entweder auf die Stange geklettert oder sogar geflogen.

„Bist du geflogen?", fragte er den Vogel. Nicholas blickte auf, falls sein Vater mit ihm sprach. Weil es raschelte, schaute sich Nicholas um. Als er Fawkes erblickte, war die Lok nur noch zweitrangig. Der Junge stand auf und zeigte aufgeregt auf den Phönix, sagte dabei „Da", ohne zu wissen, dass dieses Wort für die Geste sogar richtig war. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und fragte Fawkes: „Kannst du fliegen?" Der scharlachrote Vogel spreizte die Flügel und schlug einige Male damit, ohne jedoch abzuheben. „Heißt das jetzt ja oder nein?" Sogleich wurde Harry abgelenkt, denn Nicholas machte mit seinen Armen die Bewegung der Flügel nach, schlug dabei beinahe die Flasche Butterbier vom Tisch und lachte ausgelassen. Harry stellte die Flasche weiter in die Mitte des Tisches, fragte währenddessen seinen Sohn: „Willst du fliegen?" Nicholas flatterte noch immer mit seinen Armen. „Ich werde dich mal mitnehmen, auf dem Besen. Wir beide hoch oben in der Luft! Wäre das nicht was?"

Nach nur zehn Minuten waren für Nicholas weder Fawkes noch die Lok interessant, sondern das Malbuch und die Wachsstifte von Tante Hermine. Nur in Gedanken bedachte Harry seine Freunde mit den Titeln Onkel und Tante. Nie im Leben würde er es wagen, _Onkel Severus_ laut auszusprechen. Wenn Nicholas später zu dieser Bezeichnung übergehen sollte, würde er ihn jedoch nicht aufhalten. Das Kind saß auf dem Boden über seinem Buch. Der Kreis, der eine Sonne darstellte, wurde mit Hilfe eines Stifts knallrot ausgemalt. Der Baumstamm war schon letztes Mal mit der Farbe Dunkelblau, die Baumkrone mit Gelb bedacht worden. Die vielen Farben erinnerten Harry an seine Erlebnisse mit Hermines Farbtrank. Es würde ihn wahnsinnig interessieren, wie die Farben von Nicholas aussehen würden. Mit einem Spontanzauber hatte der Kleine noch nicht auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Ginny meinte dazu, dass nicht jedes Kind aus einem Impuls heraus zu einem Zauber fähig wäre. Dennoch machte sich Harry Gedanken und fragte sich, ob Nicholas überhaupt eines Tages zaubern können würde. Von Draco wusste er, dass Charles einmal Spielzeug bewegt hatte, ohne es zu berühren. Ausgeglichene Kinder, das hatte Molly ihm neulich erst erklärt, würden keinen Anlass sehen, magisch etwas in Bewegung zu setzen. Bei Bill und Charlie hatte man sehr spät in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sie durchaus Magie besaßen.

Harry atmete ruhig und ausgeglichen. Nicholas bei seiner Beschäftigung zuzusehen hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Es störte Harry nicht einmal, als der Junge an dem roten Wachsstift lutschte. Als Hermine das Geschenk überreicht hatte, sagte sie, die Stifte wären vollkommen ungiftig, also machte sich Harry keine Sorgen. Mit dem Zähneputzen würde die rote Farbe auf der Zunge sicher wieder verschwinden. Harry widmete sich erneut dem Katalog, der wie eine Decke seine Oberschenkel warmgehalten hatte.

Das Manor Cottage. Ein ländliches Gebäude, welches bei Harry die Assoziation zu dem Begriff Traumhaus weckte. Es war sehr viel kleiner als eines dieser Herrenhäuser, besaß dessen ungeachtet ein erstes Stockwerk, einen Dachboden und einen Keller. Es lag am Rande eines dichten Waldes. Gedanklich machte Harry sich die Notiz, bei Percy Erkundigungen wegen der Lage bestimmter Reservate einzuholen, denn direkt an einem Verbotenen Wald wollte er nicht wohnen. Vielleicht war das sogar der Haken, befürchtete Harry. Ein Traumhaus, das von Werwölfen und Banshees umschwirrt wurde. Womöglich wohnte in der Nähe eine Sabberhexe, die es auf das zarte Fleisch junger Kinder abgesehen hatte. Das könnte erklären, warum der Preis geringer ausfiel als der für Hermines Apotheke. Das Seltsame war nur, dass Harry gar kein Interesse daran hatte, sich die anderen Häuser genauer anzusehen. Dieses oder keines! Das war jedenfalls das Gefühl, das sich in seinem Bauch ausgebreitet hatte. Dieses Haus!

„Nicholas, komm mal bitte her", bat Harry mit freundlicher Stimme. Der Junge schnaufte, als er aufstand. Künstler sollte man bei ihrer Arbeit lieber nicht stören, sonst wurden sie unleidlich. „Komm mal her." Als der Junge bei ihm stand – einen Wachsmalstift fest umklammert –, hielt Harry ihm die Übersichtsseite vor Augen, auf der kleine Bilder der sechszehn Manor Cottages abgebildet waren und zum Verkauf angepriesen wurden. Harry tippte wahllos auf die Seite. „Zeig mir eines, das dir gefällt", forderte er. Nicholas blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er verstand nicht, was sein Vater wollte. „Einfach eines antippen." Harry wiederholte seine Geste. Nicholas verstand. Er schaute sich flüchtig die Bilder an und tippte mit seinem Wachsmalstift auf ein Bild, hinterließ auf diese Weise eine rote Markierung. Es war Harrys Haus! „Gibt es Zufälle?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. Nicholas hatte genug und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Malheft, auf dem er den Stift fallen ließ, um sich einer Kiste anzunehmen. Es war eine der Kisten von Harry, die er in der ganzen Zeit, die er in Hogwarts verbrachte, nicht ein einziges Mal ausgeräumt hatte. Jetzt musste er damit auch nicht mehr beginnen. Nicholas kramte in der obersten Kiste und stieß dort auf Indianer und Cowboys, deren Fund er mit dem Ausruf „Boah" kommentierte, was Harry sehr an Ron erinnerte.

Harry blickte auf das Bild mit der roten Markierung. Wahrscheinlichkeits-Berechnungen lagen ihm nicht, aber er wusste, dass jeder Wissenschaftler den Treffer des Jungen als Zufall abstempeln würde. Aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht wären mindestens noch zehn Wiederholungen notwendig, die Harry vor Augen halten würden, dass diese Übereinstimmung nur reine Glückssache war. In seinem Innern wusste Harry jedoch, dass es sich nicht um einen Zufall handelte, egal wie unwissenschaftlich das klang. Dieses Haus sollte das seiner Familie werden. Harry betrachtete die Miniaturansicht auf der Übersichtsseite. Auf dem Bild _seines_ Hauses konnte man eine Katze erkennen. Nicholas liebte Tiere über alles. Es war gut möglich, dass der Junge deshalb auf dieses Bild gezeigt hatte. Harry überprüfte seine Vermutung. Auf keinem der anderen Fotos war ein Tier zu sehen, was ihm sein Haus nur noch sympathischer machte.

Das Spiel mit den Indianern und Cowboys war Nicholas langweilig geworden. Einen alten Western hatte er noch nie gesehen. Fernsehen war wegen gewisser Risiken tabu. Bei der geballten Magie in Hogwarts würde so ein Gerät nur implodieren, wenn man erst einmal – und das war das Schwierigste – einen Weg gefunden haben sollte, einen Sender einzustellen. Harry wurde sich gerade darüber bewusst, dass sie auch kein Kinderbuch besaßen, in welchem Indianer abgebildet waren. Vielleicht würde eine Illustration den Jungen zum Spiel anregen, dachte Harry. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein lautes Klimpern hörte. Harry konnte noch sehen, dass Nicholas einen Sack triumphierend in die Höhe hielt – der Inhalt traf auf dem Boden auf, hüpfte einmal und kullerte dann in alle Richtungen. Es waren die Murmeln, die Severus in der Schule von Lily bekommen hatte, und Severus hatte sie als ganz persönliches Geschenk an Harry weitergereicht. Nicholas fand die Bewegungen der runden Objekte spannend, aber etwas schien ihn zu stören. Der Junge stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, dann noch einmal und plötzlich – Harry traute seinen Augen kaum –, begannen die Murmeln zu hüpfen, nicht hoch, aber dafür stetig. Nicholas ging mehrmals hintereinander in die Knie ging und richtete sich wieder auf, beinahe so, als würde er schnelle Kniebeugen machen. Richtig zu hüpfen wagte er nicht, dafür waren seine Beine noch zu wackelig.

Wäre er ein wenig schneller gewesen, hätte Harry von diesem Ereignis ein Foto schießen können. Entweder waren Nicholas die Kniebeugen zu anstrengend oder – wie in so jungen Jahren wohl üblich – hatte er kein Interesse mehr an dem wenig abwechslungsreichen Anblick von hüpfenden Murmeln, die sehr schnell wieder zum Erliegen kamen. Harry war noch immer völlig überwältigt von diesem Ereignis. Ein Spontanzauber! Nicholas' erster Spontanzauber. Allerdings machte sich Harry auch ein wenig Sorgen. Er selbst hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass der Junge zaubern könnte, dass Harry das seltsame Gefühl beschlich, er hätte womöglich mit dem bisschen stabloser Magie, die er beherrschte, die Murmel unbewusst in Bewegung gesetzt. Er würde später Wobbel fragen. Der Elf hatte bestimmt eine Antwort parat.

Erneut hatte Nicholas die Wachsmalfarben entdeckt. Er nahm je einen Stift in die Hand: grün und rot. Mit denen kam er auf seinen Vater zugelaufen, die Stifte dabei wie Dolche fest umklammert. Schon hatte Harry einen grünen Strich an der Hand. Nicholas' Augen glänzten, seine Lippen waren zu einem neckischen Grinsen geformt.

Harry betrachtete den Strich auf der Hand und fragte: „Was soll denn das werden?" Eine weitere Attacke, diesmal mit dem roten Stift, folgte auf der Stelle. Harry wurde am Unterarm getroffen. Die rote Linie zeigte eine imaginäre Schnittwunde. Nicholas giggelte. „Frechdachs! Pass mal auf, dass ich das nicht mit dir mache." Mit einem Aufrufezauber, für den Harry keinen Stab mehr benötigte, holte er sich die Wachsstifte mit den Farben Blau und Orange. Große Kinderaugen betrachteten die beiden Stifte in Harrys Händen. Der Junge schien Respekt zu haben, doch das war nur vorgetäuscht, denn mit beiden Händen bemalte Nicholas ganz flugs Harrys Unterarm, bevor er laut lachend davonrannte, um sich vor einem Racheakt seines Vaters in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry ging in die Knie und robbte um die Couch herum, hinter der sich Nicholas versteckte. Der Junge rechnete nicht mit einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Harry malte einen dunkelblauen Strich auf die Kinderhand. Erschrocken drehte sich Nicholas um und schaute auf die Stelle, die sein Vater gekennzeichent hatte.

Nach einer Weile saß Harry im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, direkt neben dem Kasten mit den Wachsmalfarben. Er blieb ganz still, während Nicholas ihm das Gesicht bemalte – und er war wahnsinnig neugierig, wie er danach aussehen würde. Seine runde Brille benötigte er zwar nicht mehr, aber im Moment war sie ein guter Schutz gegen grobmotorische Bewegungen der Kinderhände. Manchmal verharrten die Stifte dich an seinem Auge, nur durch das dünne Fensterglas voneinander getrennt. Auf Nicholas' Wange befand sich bereits eine Blume, auf der anderen eine Biene, die Harry ihm mit verschiedenen Farben aufs zarte Kindergesicht gemalt hatte. Harry fühlte, wie Nicholas Striche auf seine Stirn zeichnete. Vor lauter Konzentration war die rosafarbene Zunge zu sehen, die Nicholas zwischen die Lippen genommen hatte.

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, blickten Harry und Nicholas neugierig hinüber. Ginny trat ein, und sie hatte jemanden im Schlepptau. Remus folgte ihr und blieb beim Anblick von den bemalten Gesichtern mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in der Tür stehen. Ginny hatte nur einen Blick für das Wohnzimmer übrig.

„Um Himmels Willen! Was ist denn das für eine Unordnung? Hier sieht es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen."  
Harry betrachtete den Boden: die Lok, Cowboys und Indianer, ein aufgeklapptes Malbuch und hier und da eine Murmel. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht unordentlich", verteidigte Harry das Chaos, „es sieht lebendig aus."  
„Bring ihm lieber von Anfang an bei, dass er nach dem Spielen aufräumen soll."  
„Aber wir spielen doch noch!"  
„Mit allem?" Nachdem Ginny ihren Umhang abgelegt hatte, sah sie Harrys Gesicht. „Und was soll die Kriegsbemalung?"  
„Wir üben uns im Bodypainting", erwiderte Harry vollkommen ernst. „Man kann nie früh genug damit anfangen, die Talente eines Kindes zu fördern", versuchte er auf die pädagogische Tour, die Unordnung zu rechtfertigen. „Das könnte seine spätere Berufswahl positiv beeinflussen."  
„Bodypainting? Ist das überhaupt ein Beruf?"  
„Ginny, ich spreche hier von Kunst! Das ist mehr als nur ein Beruf – das ist eine Berufung."  
Sie hob aufgrund seiner Aussage eine Augenbraue, schmunzelte dabei. „Ich dachte, er wird später mal Quidditchspieler oder macht irgendwas mit Tieren."  
„Er kann doch Quidditchspieler malen und Tiere auf die Leinwand bringen", hielt Harry besserwisserisch entgegen.

Remus hielt sich aus dem Gespräch heraus und hatte nur Augen für Nicholas, der wieder damit begonnen hatte, seinen Vater zu bemalen. Weil Harry den Kopf zu Ginny gedreht hatte, lag der Hals frei, dem eindeutig etwas Farbe fehlte. Ein kräftiges Lila sollte Abhilfe schaffen, schien der Junge zu denken. Langsam ging Remus um die Couch herum. Als er auf etwas trat, musste er sich an der Rückenlehne festhalten, sonst wäre er gefallen. Eine Murmel. Remus bückte sich und sammelte nach und nach die Murmeln ein. In seiner Handinnenfläche stießen sie zusammen und gaben nachhallende Geräusche von sich, die ihn an die eigene Kindheit erinnerten. Remus stand auf und betrachtete die Murmeln, weil sie ihm bekannt vorkamen. Eine von den schwarzen nahm er zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, hielt sie gegen das Fenster. Das Sonnenlicht zeigte die wahre Farbe: Dunkelbraun.

„Harry?" Als Harry ihn anblickte, zeigte Remus ihm die Murmel und sagte: „Deine Mutter hatte damals auch solche, in verschiedenen Farben."  
„Ja, ich weiß", stimmte Harry zu. „Das sind ihre."  
Mit einem Male hielt Remus nicht nur Kinderspielzeug in der Hand, sondern einen Nachlass seiner verstorbenen Schulfreundin. „Tatsächlich? Wie bist du da rangekommen?"  
„Severus hat sie mir geschenkt, zusammen mit einer Erinnerung."  
„Eine Erinnerung?", hakte Remus vorsichtig nach, denn er wollte keinesfalls eine nähere Erklärung erzwingen, obwohl er mehr als nur neugierig war.  
„In der Erinnerung kommt sie vor", schilderte Harry mit zufriedenem Lächeln, denn er musste sofort an diesen Moment denken. „Sie treffen sich auf dem Schulhof." Mehr wollte Harry nicht preisgeben. Diese Erinnerung gehörte Severus – und jetzt ihm. Ordentlich füllte Remus den Sack mit den Murmeln und legte ihn in eine der Kisten. Harry beobachtete Remus. „Wo ist Tonks?"  
„Sie musste heute nach dem Brunch zu einer Besprechung ins Ministerium. Geht um irgendwelche Kleinkriminelle."  
Selbstzufrieden grinste Harry. „Zum Glück nichts Ernstes." Auch wenn Remus immer gern willkommen war, lag Harry eines auf dem Herzen und er fragt unverblümt: „Bist du eigentlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hier?"  
Remus' Kopf schnellte herum. „Ja", gab er zu, nahm gegenüber von Harry Platz. „Am Mittwoch, nachdem die Schüler abgereist sind, wollen wir im Lehrerzimmer eine kleine", er zögerte, wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her, „Abschiedsfeier geben."  
Der Groschen fiel bei Harry sofort. „Für Severus? Ich bin dabei!"  
Remus lachte. „Für dich auch. Du hast gekündigt, wie ich gestern hörte."  
„Es war etwas kurzfristig", gab Harry zu, „aber ich habe mir schon Wochen zuvor Gedanken gemacht und alles geplant, aber die Kündigung hab ich irgendwie vergessen." Dennoch hatte Albus die Vertragsauflösung freundlich angenommen, und er schien bereits zu wissen, wie er was organisieren wollte, wenn Harry nicht mehr als Lehrkraft fungieren würde. „Ein weiteres Jahr wollte ich nicht als Lehrer arbeiten." Über seine Schulter schaute Harry zu Ginny, die einige Papiere für ihren zukünftigen Arbeitgeber ordnete. „Ginny möchte bei Eintracht Pfützensee anfangen."  
„Tatsächlich?" Begeistert schaute Remus hinüber zu Ginny, die ihm lächelnd zunickte. „Und du, Harry? Wie stellst du dir deine Zukunft vor?"  
„An der Seite von Ginny und Nicholas", gab er prompt zurück. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich beruflich machen will. Ich möchte erst einmal ein Zuhause haben", unbewusst fiel sein Blick für wenige Sekunden auf den Katalog auf den Tisch, was dem aufmerksamen Remus nicht entging, „und dann möchte ich irgendwas machen, wo ich meine Ruhe vor Leuten habe, die immer nur den großen Harry Potter in mir sehen."  
Verständnisvoll nickte Remus. „Das wird nicht leicht werden. Dich wird man auch ohne Narbe immer und überall erkennen. Für deine Generation wirst du eine Art Befreier bleiben – und auch als solcher behandelt und gefeiert werden." Harry verzog das Gesicht, woraufhin Remus seufzte. „Sieh es doch einfach positiv, Harry. Lass die Menschen dich anblicken und ihren Frieden sehen."  
„Hör bloß auf, so zu reden", winkte Harry ab. „Da wird einem ja übel."  
Hier musste Remus herzlich lachen. „Ach, Harry …" Ein Giggeln vom Boden ließ Remus zu Nicholas hinuntersehen. „Du hast doch, was du immer wolltest: eine Familie." Er schaute Harry in die Augen und wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle war mit einem Male wie zugeschnürt. Harry besaß etwas, das ihm noch verwehrt blieb.  
Harry schien seinen Gedankengängen folgen zu können, denn er sagte augenscheinlich zusammenhanglos: „Weißt du übrigens, was mir Kingsley gestern erzählt hat?" Remus blinzelte einmal, so dass Harry einfach fortfuhr. „Die neuen Gesetze sind fertig und wurden vom Zaubergamot abgesegnet. Mitte Juli kommt es schon in gedruckter Form in den Handel. In Kraft treten soll es aber erst am 1. September." Mit glückseligem Lächeln scherzte Harry: „Lass mich raten, wann du heiraten wirst …"

Am 1. September 2004, einem Mittwoch, war Schulbeginn. Vormittags, dachte Remus, wäre genügend Zeit, das Standesamt aufzusuchen, Ringe auszutauschen, mit ein paar Freunden zu feiern und sich abends frisch verheiratet an den Lehrertisch zu setzen, um die Erstklässler in Hogwarts zu begrüßen. Auch der Hochzeitsnacht stand nichts im Wege. Perfekt!

„Tonks wollte mir Bescheid geben, wenn es offiziell ist", erinnerte sich Remus. Mehrmals hatte sie erwähnt, das Gesetz würde gerade geprüft werden. Wahrscheinlich waren die neusten Informationen an ihr vorbeigegangen, weil sie am Samstag nicht im Ministerium war, im Gegensatz zu Kingsley, der beinahe jeden Tag im Aurorenbüro vorbeischaute, selbst wenn er frei hatte. „Ich frage mich, ob sie …"  
Ein unangenehm lautes Pochen an der Tür ließ Ginny erschrocken zusammenfahren. „Meine Güte!", beschwerte sie sich über den Lärm, öffnete aber die Tür. Tonks kam hereingestürmt, trat auf einen Bauklotz von Nicholas, kam ins Straucheln und ließ sich von Ginny auffangen. „Remus!" Tonks' Haare waren feuerrot, was als Erkennungszeichen für ihre Aufregung zu sehen war. „Remus, ich habe eben mit King gesprochen!"  
Remus, die Ruhe in Person, lächelte ihr friedlich zu. „Dann ist der Termin klar? Am 1. September?"

Ihre Haare wurden wieder braun, ihre Gesichtszüge weicher und ihr Gang sicherer, als sie sich – ein wenig aus der Puste – der Couch näherte. Sie ließ sich neben Remus nieder und holte tief Luft. Jeder im Raum, war davon überzeugt, dass Tonks von Remus' Zimmer aus, in dem sie ihn nicht aufgefunden hatte, in Windeseile hierher gerannt sein musste. Tonks kramte in der Innentasche ihres Umhangs und zog eine dicke Rolle Pergament heraus, mit der sie vor Remus' Nase wedelte.

„Rate mal …"  
„Ich glaub es nicht!", freute sich Remus und nahm Tonks die Pergamente aus der Hand, die er sofort entrollte. Hochzeitspapiere. Der Termin stand rechts oben – der 1. September. Morgens um neun Uhr.  
Tonks schmunzelte zufrieden. „Kingsley hat es gestern Morgen für uns klargemacht."  
„Es geht nichts über Freunde, die mitdenken", lobte Remus.  
Sie seufzte erleichtert und blickte sich um. Sie sah den Jungen auf dem Boden spielen, bemerkte Ginny, wie sie einen Ordner mit Papieren zusammenstellte und schaute in Harrys farbenfrohes Gesicht, was sie stutzig machte. „Harry, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Gerade wollte er erklären, da fragte sie gespielt vorsichtig: „Weiß Ginny, dass du dich an ihrem Schminkköfferchen vergreifst?"  
Harry lachte ausgelassen und betrachtete dabei seine angemalten Unterarme. „Nicholas wollte mal ausprobieren, wie die Farbe auf Haut hält."  
Mit fachmännischem Blick würdigte sie die Arbeit aus Kinderhänden. „Ich würde sagen, die Stifte taugen auch für Körperbemalung." Tonks schaute nochmals zu Nicholas, der gerade dabei war auszuprobieren, ob so ein Wachsstift auch in die Nasenlöcher passte, doch dafür waren sie glücklicherweise zu dick. Der Anblick ließ ihr Herz aufblühen. Mit breitem Lächeln schaute sie zu Remus, der ihrem unausgesprochenen Wunsch auf ein eigenes Kind mit der gleichen Mimik entsprach. Zu Harry sagte sie: „So einen ruhiger Junge wäre mein Traum."  
„Ruhig?", fragte Harry verdattert nach. „Ihr hättet mal vor zwei Stunden hier sein müssen. Dann hättet ihr ihn von seiner anderen Seite kennengelernt."  
„Wieso?", fragte Ginny hinter ihm. „Was war denn los?"  
„Ach, das übliche Geschrei wegen dem Töpfchen." Er wandte sich wieder an Tonks. „Außerdem gibt es fast jeden Abend das gleiche Theater, wenn er ins Bett soll. Mittlerweile lassen wir ihn schon länger auf, damit er am Abend so richtig müde ist, aber das scheint nicht zu helfen. Sein Schlafrhythmus verschiebt sich dadurch nur." Beide, Tonks und Remus, betrachteten das stille Kind auf dem Boden und wollten gar nicht wahrhaben, was Harry da erzählte. „Ihr könnt es mir ruhig glauben", kommentierte Harry die verwunderten Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Wollt ihr ihn mal für einen Tag haben?"  
„Babysitten?", fragte Tonks.  
„Ja, dann können Ginny und ich mal weggehen. Wir wollen uns sowieso um ein Haus kümmern. Wenn wir demnächst eines besichtigen …"  
Tonks stimmte sofort zu: „Ja, machen wir! Wir passen solange auf den Süßen auf."  
„Warte nur", sagte Harry in dramatisch bedrohlichem Tonfall, „bis sich der Süße in Mr. Hyde verwandelt."  
Ihre fertige Mappe legte Ginny auf den Couchtisch und kommentierte Harrys Aussage mit den Worten: „So schlimm ist er ja nun auch nicht."  
„Ha!" Den anschuldigenden Zeigefinger auf Nicholas gerichtet, der seinen Vater verwundert ansah, sagte Harry: „Kreischend hat er sich auf den Boden geworfen, gestrampelt und mit den Fäusten um sich geschlagen." Er senkte den Finger. „Ein Unschuldslamm ist er bestimmt nicht."  
„So sind Kinder nun mal." Aus Neugierde griff Ginny nach dem Katalog, in dem ein Lesezeichen steckte. „Ich bin nur froh, dass er bisher in der Öffentlichkeit so umgänglich war. Stell dir nur vor, er hätte seine fünf Minuten bekommen, als er gestern bei Snape auf dem Schoß saß."  
„Dann wäre Nicholas wohl zu einer Trankzutat geworden", vermutete Harry laut. Als neben ihm Ginny den Katalog aufschlug, wurde sein Blick magisch von dem Bild seines Traumhauses angezogen. Er konnte nicht anders, als darauf zu tippen und kurz und knapp zu sagen: „Das da!"  
„Das hier?" Ginny las die Beschreibung, die ihr zuzusagen schien, doch sie stutzte bei dem Preis. „Und warum ist das so preiswert?"  
„Keine Ahnung! Aber ich wäre der Letzte, der dem Makler die Ohren voll heulen würde, damit er es teurer macht."  
Remus streckte den Arm. „Darf ich das mal bitte sehen?"  
Ohne Umschweife reichte Ginny ihm den Katalog mit der aufgeschlagenen Seite. Auch er las sämtliche Informationen zum Haus, bevor er aufblickte. „Wenn man ein Traumhaus zu einem Traumpreis bekommt, dann sollte man Vorsicht walten lassen."  
„Was kann an einem Haus schon so sehr kaputt sein, dass es niemand haben will?", fragte Harry zurück. „Man kann doch alles richten."  
Tonks blickte auf das Bild. „Da ist eine Katze abgebildet. Vielleicht ist das ein Hinweis dafür, dass es dort vor lauter Mäusen nur so wimmelt?"  
„Dagegen gibt es Kammerjäger", konterte Harry. „Ich glaube, Hermine hatte auch Mäuse im Keller, als sie die Apotheke übernommen hat. Sie hat einen Kammerjäger an der Hand."  
„Und was", begann Remus, „wenn die Leitungen kaputt sind, die Wände verfault? Das Fundament könnte abgesunken sein oder …"  
„Soll ich dir die Wachsstifte reichen?", unterbrach Harry mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Damit kannst du den Teufel besser an die Wand malen." Er fühlte sich persönlich beleidigt, dass man _seinem_ Traumhaus solche Makel andichtete.  
Remus lachte leise. „Ich möchte dich doch nur auf ein Gespräch mit dem Makler vorbereiten. Die haben immerhin gelernt, nur auf die schönen Aspekte einzugehen und die Mängel außen vor zu lassen."  
„Und ich habe gelernt, nicht alles zu glauben, was man mir erzählt", gab Harry zurück.  
„Harry." Allein mit Nennung des Namens beruhigte Remus ihn wieder. „Ich wollte doch nur …"  
Harry unterbrach mit erhobener Hand. „Ich lasse mir schon nichts aufschwatzen."  
„Nein", stimmte Ginny zu, „denn ich bin ja mit dabei." Sie ergriff seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Schoß. „Ich will mir das Haus auch ansehen."  
„Aber nicht, dass du es die ganze Zeit schlechtredest", warnte er mit nörgelnder Stimme vor, was Ginny zum Lachen brachte. Harry musste auch wieder lächeln. „Ich mache einen Termin für nächste Woche. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
„Ab Donnerstag wäre schön, dann ist die Schule vorbei."  
Harry nickte, schaute dann zu Remus hinüber. „Wegen der Abschiedsfeier … Sollte ich da noch etwas wissen?"  
„Ich wollte dich darum bitten, es vor Severus wenn möglich geheim zu halten."  
„Das wird mir nicht gelingen. Er wird mich durchschauen", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Warum soll ich das überhaupt geheim halten?"  
„Weil er solche gesellschaftlichen Anlässe wie die Pest meidet, besonders wenn er im Mittelpunkt steht."  
„Mmmh", machte Harry nachdenklich. „Da magst du Recht haben. Trotzdem werde ich ihn nicht anlügen."  
„Du sollst ihn auch gar nicht anlügen, Harry. Es wäre nur schön, wenn du ihn, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kommen sollte, ermutigen könntest zu kommen, damit wir alle, na ja, Adieu sagen können." Remus atmete einmal durch und murmelte: „Er wird es hassen."  
„Ab wann geht's los?"  
„Gleich nachdem wir die Kinder in den Zug gesteckt haben."

Der Sonntag klang allmählich aus. Nicholas sträubte sich mit Händen und Füßen, ins Bett zu gehen und das, obwohl Harry versprochen hatte, ihm ein Märchen vorzulesen. Nicholas war hellwach und konnte nicht schlafen.

Remus ging es ganz ähnlich. Auch er machte kein Auge zu, weil er immerfort an Dienstag denken musste. Übermorgen würde er den ersten Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen, die anderen beiden an den darauf folgenden Tagen.

Es hieß, als Belby der Öffentlichkeit das erste Mal den Wolfsbanntrank präsentierte, dass der Trank zwei Tage vor und der letzte Trank direkt am Tag der Verwandlung eingenommen werden sollte. Das Problem war jedoch, dass der Vollmond nicht immer in die späten Stunden fiel. Der kommende Vollmond war beispielsweise schon für 13:08 Uhr vorherberechnet. Ein Werwolf müsste den letzten Trank noch vor dem Vollmond einnehmen, sonst könnte es schmerzhaft werden oder sogar in einem Desaster enden, weil das Bewusstsein teilweise getrübt und der Geist nicht klar war.

Remus hatte für sich selbst herausgefunden, dass die Verwandlung leichter zu ertragen war, wenn der dritte Trank ungefähr zwanzig Stunden vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit genommen wurde, besonders wenn sich der Vollmond zu so früher Stunde zeigte wie dieses Mal. Was aber war danach? Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn, so dass er keine innere Ruhe fand. Es könnte möglich sein, hoffte er, dass das Elixier des Lebens den Werwolffluch aufgehoben hatte. Das Lebenselixier war auch dazu imstande gewesen, die geschwärzte Hand von Albus zu heilen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Frage kam auf, ob die geschwärzte Hand nur das Resultat eines Fluches war oder der Fluch selbst noch auf ihr gelastet hatte. Bei ersterer Möglichkeit hatte das Elixier nur die Wunde geheilt, beim zweiten Szenario hatte es den Fluch aufgehoben. Die Chance stand fünfzig zu fünfzig, dass Remus am Wochenende seinen Fluch Vergangenheit nennen könnte. Zu hoffen, ganz fest von ganzen Herzen etwas zu wünschen, konnte von einem quälenden Gefühl begleitet werden, denn der Hoffnung stand als Gegner immer das Schicksal im Wege. Wie würde wohl seines aussehen, fragte er sich in Gedanken. Er hoffte. Und irgendwann spät in der Nacht schlief Remus endlich ein.

Am nächsten Tag war Hermine die Erste, die sich aus dem Bett schwang. Noch immer waren ihre Gedanken bei den Longbottoms, aber auch bei Remus und letztendlich bei Severus, der sich die Freiheit nahm, sich noch einmal umzudrehen, um für eine weitere halbe Stunde zu dösen. Hermine machte sich für den Tag fertig, gab den Tieren ihre Mahlzeit und richtete danach das Frühstück an.

Als der Kaffee fertig war, erschien Severus pünktlich in der Küche. Er gestattete seinen Lippen, sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln zu formen, als er das fertige Frühstück bemerkte. Hermine hatte die Rühreier nicht anbrennen lassen. Was für ein perfekter Start in den Tag.

„Ah, Severus", grüßte sie, während sie die Rühreier auf den beiden Tellern verteilte. „Guten Morgen."  
„Guten Morgen, Hermine." Mit wachen Augen überflog er den Küchentisch: Brot, Butter, Marmelade. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Käse vergessen, den sie so widerlich fand. „Hast du dich gut erholen können?", fragte er vorsichtig nach, erwähnte absichtlich keine Namen oder Situationen von gestern.  
„Geht so", gab sie unschlüssig als Antwort. „Ich muss immerzu an sie denken." Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „An Neville besonders. Ich werde ihn heute Abend mal anflohen. Er wird bestimmt den ganzen Tag im Mungos sein."  
Severus nahm eine Scheibe Brot. „Meinst du nicht, er wird pünktlich bei Pomona auftauchen?"  
„Ach", winkte sie ab. „Wenn er ihr sagt, warum er nicht kommt, wird sie schon nichts dagegen haben."  
„Anzunehmen."

Ein kurzer Moment heimeliger Stille folgte, den die beiden im Einklag miteinander verbrachten. Genau so, dachte Severus, dürfte es, wenn es nach ihm ginge, die nächsten Jahre weitergehen. Ein gemeinsames Frühstück und eine seichte Unterhaltung, die das Gehirn auf die tiefsinnigen Gespräche des Tages vorbereitete. Hermine schien nichts von oberflächlichen Gesprächen zu halten. Sie startete intellektuell voll durch.

„Ich habe mir nochmal Gedanken über den Fluch gemacht, den Werwolffluch. Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich meinte, man müsste Remus mal ins Flugzeug setzen, um zu sehen, ob er dem Vollmond davonfliegen könnte?"  
Severus wusste nicht, ob er um diese Uhrzeit schon bereit für so eine gehaltvolle Konversation war, dennoch erinnerte er sich, weshalb er nickte. „Willst du aus der Überlegung Ernst machen?"  
„Vielleicht", gab sie als vage Antwort. „Es müsste gut durchgeplant werden."  
„Allerdings", stimmte er zu, „und ich rate, sehr genau zu planen. Brech es nicht übers Knie."  
Hermine hörte mit dem Kauen auf und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie schluckte den Happen hinunter. „Seit wann breche ich etwas übers Knie?" Unmöglich konnte er in all der Zeit ihre Vorsicht übersehen haben.  
„Du bist eine Gryffindor!", war die alles erklärende Antwort für seine Bemerkung.  
Sie schnaufte, schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Nur weil ich eine …" Ihr fehlten beinahe die Worte, aber nur beinahe. „Dann nenne mir doch bitte eine einzige Sache, bei der ich voreilig gehandelt haben soll."

Severus war sich sicher, dass ihm auf der Stelle etwas einfallen würde, doch er irrte. Er musste in sich gehen und nachdenken. Mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er händeringend nach einem Beispiel suchte. Es musste etwas geben, davon war Severus überzeugt. Bei den Nachforschungen bezüglich seines Seelenheils war sie sehr gründlich gewesen, hatte nichts überstürzt. In Gedanken ging er weiter zurück, viel weiter. Er war bei dem Augenblick angelangt, als sie in sein Denkarium schauen wollte, doch dazu war sie nie gekommen. Sie hatte lange nachgedacht, ob sie es tun sollte. Mit Schaudern stellte er fest, dass er es gewesen war, der in diesem Moment übereifrig gehandelt hatte, indem er ungefragt Legilimentik bei ihr anwandte. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Hermine hatte sich sogar viel Zeit gelassen, um über eine Anstellung als Zaubertränkeschülerin bei ihm nachzudenken. Ihre Zusage bekam er, als er schon gar nicht mehr damit rechnete. Hermine schien tatsächlich nichts zu überstürzen, oder?

„Dein Antrag kam sehr voreilig", sagte er gelassen, bevor er von seinem Brot abbiss.  
„Welcher …?" Für einen Moment hatte sie an solche Anträge gedacht, die man beim Ministerium wegen irgendeiner Angelegenheit einreichte, doch in Windeseile kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er nur den Heiratsantrag meinen konnte.  
„Siehst du!", hielt er ihr schief lächelnd vor. „Es scheint dir sogar entfallen zu sein."  
„Ich hab es nicht vergessen", beteuerte sie. „Und der war nicht überstürzt!"  
„Dann hast du dich lange damit auseinandergesetzt?", fragte er scheinheilig.  
„Es war in diesem Moment das Richtige."

Mit dieser Antwort konnte sie sich herauswinden. In Wirklichkeit hatte Hermine nicht mit einer bejahenden Antwort seinerseits gerechnet. Innerlich war sie dennoch dafür bereit gewesen. Das war wie nach dem Fest nach der Ordensverleihung, als Hermine ihren ehemaligen Professor zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Zwar war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er ablehnen würde, aber sie hätte keinen Rückzieher gemacht, hätte er zugestimmt. Eine zukünftige Heirat war allerdings etwas viel Gewichtigeres als ein einmaliger Tanz im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Und doch war sich Hermine aller Konsequenzen bewusst gewesen, als sie gestern fragte, ob sie den gefangenen Brautstrauß bei ihm einlösen könnte. Mit solchen Dingen machte man keine Scherze. Als Scherz hätte sie es höchstens heruntergespielt, wenn er ihr einen Korb gegeben hätte. Seine Zusage hatte sie überrascht, aber noch viel mehr war sie darüber erfreut.

Von gegenüber beobachtete er Hermine beim Frühstück. Zu gern würde er ihre Gedanken lesen können. Eines aber fühlte er, nämlich dass sie zu der Situation stand. Sie blickte auf und lächelte ihm mit geschlossenem Mund zu, kaute dabei den Bissen Marmeladenbrot.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit den Hauspunkten aus?", fragte sie interessiert. „Wer liegt vorn?"  
„Gryffindor", erwiderte er mit gerümpfter Nase. „Morgen gibt es noch ein Quidditch-Spiel. Das Blatt könnte sich also noch wenden."  
„Dracos Team hat sich gut geschlagen. Ich habe zwar nicht alle Spiele gesehen, aber Harry und Ginny haben mir davon erzählt."  
Severus nickte. „Slytherin lag mit den Hauspunkten eine Weile an letzter Stelle."  
„Weil du ihnen Punkte abgezogen hast – und nicht zu wenig."  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Nichtsdestotrotz hat Draco diese Strafe verdient. Es war geschmacklos." Severus erinnerte sich an die Halloweenfeier in Hogwarts, und an Draco, der im Kostüm eines Todesser für Aufsehen gesorgt hatte.  
„Er hat nur rebelliert."  
„Nur? Er hat Angst und Schrecken verbreitet und das mit voller Absicht. Außerdem fühlte ich mich durch seinen Auftritt bloßgestellt."  
Sie versuchte, Draco zu verteidigen. „Er wusste sich eben nicht anders gegen die Anfeindungen zu helfen."  
„Er hätte …" Severus seufzte. „Man kann es sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Ich fand sein Handeln falsch. Jede Art von Rebellion ist mir zuwider."  
„Ich habe manchmal auch gegen dich rebelliert." Nach ihren Worten schenkte er ihr einen lang anhaltenden Blick, der schwer zu deuten war. „Oder irre ich mich?", hakte sie nach.  
Severus stellte die leere Tasse Kaffee ab und erhob sich. „Ich muss los. Der Unterricht beginnt in zehn Minuten."  
„Irre ich mich?" Die Antwort wollte sie noch hören. Sie verkniff sich das Lachen, als er sich an der Küchentür zu ihr umdrehte und dabei den Kopf schräg legte. Am Ende gab er ihr die ersehnte Antwort. „Deine Absichten waren uneigennützig und dienten in erster Linie dazu, mich in meinem Denken zu beeinflussen." Sie lächelte selbstzufrieden, doch diesen Ausdruck wollte er ihr neckisch aus dem Gesicht wischen. „Es ist jedoch nicht von der Hand zu weisen", begann er mit freundlicher Stimme, „dass deine Art, mit schwierigen Situationen umzugehen, durchaus eine Stärke des Geistes darstellt, und darüber hinaus hast du eine Kunst geschaffen", seine Augen funkelten frech, „auf denselben zu gehen."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, wiederholte seine Worte in Gedanken, bis sie verstand. Als sie sich rechtfertigen wollte, war er längst auf der Treppe, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Sie rannte zum Absatz und rief ihm hinterher: „So so, ich gehe also manchmal auf den Geist?" Beleidigt war sie nicht, eher amüsiert.  
Schalkhaft nickte er ihr zu, was sie wahlweise als Abschiedsgruß oder als Bejahung sehen konnte. „Ich werde heute erst nach Ladenschluss kommen", wechselte er das Thema. „Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge in Hogwarts, die ich packen muss."

Seinen Unterrichtsraum betrat Severus pünktlich. Kein Lehrer würde heute noch ernsthaft unterrichten. Selbst Severus hatte, was er sich selbst eingestehen musste, keine Lust. Übermorgen wäre das Schuljahr vorbei. Alle Noten waren vergeben. Die Erstklässler verweilten still und brav auf ihren Plätzen. In ihren Gesichtern stand die Furcht geschrieben, heute noch hart arbeiten zu müssen. Wäre er übelgelaunt, würde er einen Aufsatz über irgendein Thema aus dem Lehrbuch „Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze" schreiben lassen, damit die Kinder beschäftigt wären. Das unsichere Blinzeln einiger Schüler, die bisher eher mittelprächtige Arbeiten abgeliefert hatten, veranschaulichte ihm, dass sie genau dies mutmaßten.

„Greifen Sie zu einem Stück Pergament", forderte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. Irgendwer unterdrückte einen Seufzer, dennoch gehorchte die Klasse. Leise zog jeder für sich ein Blatt Pergament aus der Tasche, stellte gleich noch das Tintenfass auf den Tisch und legte die Feder in Reichweite. Wieder waren alle Augen auf den dunkel gekleideten Lehrer gerichtet, der sich vor der Klasse aufbaute und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. Mit kühlem Blick musterte er die Schüler. Die meisten verzogen enttäuscht das Gesicht, bis auf Miss Clavick, die sich über jede Art von lehrreicher Beschäftigung freute. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und sie war die Einzige, die ihre Feder bereits in die Tinte getaucht hatte und nur noch auf den Startschuss wartete. Sie erinnerte ihn an seinen Hund, nur dass Miss Clavick keinem Stock mit hängender Zunge und wedelndem Schwanz hinterherjagte, sondern einem interessanten Thema.

„Ich möchte", seine Stimme klang hartherzig, „dass Sie sich Ihr erstes Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts vor Augen führen und niederschreiben, welche Aspekte des Unterrichts Sie positiv und welche Sie negativ bewerten." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er die Gesichtszüge der Schüler und bemerkte, dass ein oder zwei entgleist waren. „Und kommen Sie mir nicht nur mit einer puren Aufzählung", knurrte er mahnend. „Begründen Sie Ihre Meinungen und machen Sie Verbesserungsvorschläge, sofern Sie wenigstens dazu in der Lage sind, wenn Sie schon keine Tränke nach einem einfachen Rezept brauen können." Ein Schüler, bei dem häufig der Kessel geschmolzen war, blickte beschämt zu Boden. Bei der in die Höhe schnellenden Hand rollte Severus mit den Augen. „Miss Clavick? Was an meiner Anweisung könnte wohl so unglücklich formuliert gewesen sein, dass Sie als Klassenbeste", das Lob war ihm versehentlich herausgerutscht, „noch Fragen haben könnten?"  
„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, Sir, ob wir nur den Inhalt des Lehrplans analysieren und bewerten sollen oder ob die Umsetzung des Stoffes in Bezug auf das Lehrpersonal mit einbezogen werden darf."  
Ihre Wimpern klimperten, als sie aufmerksam auf eine Antwort seinerseits wartete, doch Severus fragte sich momentan noch, ob es Absicht war, dass die Schülerin ihren Satz länger gestaltet hatte als er den seinen. „Die von mir bereits genannten Aspekte des Unterrichts bezieht natürlich auch das Lehrpersonal mit ein", er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, „ebenso die Arbeitsmaterialien, die Ihnen von der Schule zur Verfügung gestellt werden." Ein Junge aus Slytherin hob zaghaft die Hand. „Was ist denn noch?", blaffte Severus den Jungen an.  
Erschrocken zog der Schüler die Hand zurück, als liefe sie Gefahr, verhext zu werden. Trotzdem hatte er den Mut zu fragen: „Wofür ist das gut?"  
„Wofür ist das gut, Sir!", verbesserte er den Schüler. „Wäre das meine Aufgabe", schnellen Schrittes ging er zu seinem Pult hinüber, „wäre ich bis zum Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag damit beschäftigt, Verbesserungsvorschläge zu den Verhaltensregeln und Umgangsformen der Schüler zu verfassen." Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und schüttelte zermürbt den Kopf. „Was, bei Merlin, ist an dieser Aufgabe nur so schwer?"  
Er erwartete keine Antwort, doch Miss Clavick saß in seiner Klasse – und sie war offenbar noch nicht über die Funktion rhetorischer Fragen informiert, denn sie erklärte ernsthaft: „Ich glaube, viele Schüler haben einfach nur Bedenken, wenn sie sich frei über die möglicherweise verbesserungswürdigen Unterrichtsmethoden des Lehrpersonals äußern sollen."  
„Sagt die Schülerin, die es nicht für notwendig hält, sich zu melden." Langsam hob Miss Clavick ihre Hand. „Jetzt ist es zu spät, Miss Clavick."  
„Sir, ich habe noch eine Fra…"  
„Herrje", stöhnte er theatralisch, warf die Arme nach oben und schlug sie sich auf die Schenkel. „Da wollte ich nur einen ruhigen Unterrichtstag einläuten, stattdessen sehe ich mich mit einer Horde unsicherer Schüler konfrontiert, denen es offensichtlich an Mumm fehlt, offen und ehrlich Kritik an einem Lehrer zu üben, der sie im kommenden Schuljahr sowieso nicht mehr unterrichten wird."  
„Sie verlassen uns, Sir?", fragte Miss Clavick erstaunt. Severus konnte auch etwas Enttäuschung heraushören. Die Schülerschaft schaute gebannt zu ihrem Lehrer und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Ab dem nächsten Schuljahr wird Sie Professor Popovich unterrichten", verkündete er gelassen. Einige Schüler kicherten, als sie daran dachten, wie man den Namen des neuen Lehrers abkürzen konnte. „Und glauben Sie mir: Darüber freue ich mich mehr als Sie ahnen können!"  
„Waren wir wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Miss Clavick kleinlaut.  
Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Frage ernst meinte. „Die gleiche Frage darf ich wohl Ihnen stellen", er blickte auf die Uhr, „und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich sie indirekt gestellt – und zwar gleich nach Unterrichtsbeginn." Wieder schaute er zu seinen Schülern. „Bisher ist nicht ein Tröpfchen Tinte auf Ihren Pergamenten zu sehen."  
Ein Schüler seines eigenen Hauses fragte, ohne die Hand zu heben: „Geht es nur um den Zaubertränkeunterricht oder können wir auch schreiben, was uns bei den anderen Lehrern nicht gefällt?"  
„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", antwortete Severus gelangweilt.  
Diesmal fragte ein Gryffindor: „Werden Sie das lesen, was wir schreiben?"  
„Ich werde Ihre Vorschläge auf jeden Fall an meinen Nachfolger übergeben, damit er seinen Unterricht in Einklang mit Ihren Wünschen gestalten kann."

Severus hielt inne. Seine eigenen Worte schockierten ihn. Ursprünglich wollte er sich zwei ruhige Stunden machen, vielleicht in einem Buch über Werwölfe blättern, während die Schüler mit einer schriftlichen Aufgabe beschäftigt waren. Das Thema der Stunde war ihm völlig egal gewesen. Den Schülern offenbar nicht.

„Wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe, sollten Sie Ihre Anregungen oder Ihre Kritik stichhaltig begründen. Bleiben Sie bei Ihrer Wortwahl sachlich. Noch irgendetwas unklar?" Innerlich schlug sich Severus gegen die Stirn. Jetzt forderte er die Kinder sogar noch dazu auf, ihm Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen. Dass sich die Schüler gar nicht mehr meldeten, nahm er nicht einmal zur Kenntnis.  
„Sir?"  
„Was ist?", belferte er in die Richtung, aus der die Frage kam.  
Den Schüler hatte es nicht eingeschüchtert. „Was machen Sie denn nach der Schule?"  
Sein Leben ging die Bälger überhaupt nichts an, dachte Severus. Möglicherweise war es der Stolz, der ihn trotzdem antworten ließ: „Ich besitze eine Apotheke, der ich mich widmen werde." Dass ihm nur die Hälfte des Geschäfts gehörte, ließ er außen vor. Er würde sich nicht in Details verzetteln.  
„Wo?", fragte eine gesichtslose Stimme, die Severus nicht ausmachen konnte.  
Entnervt stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Pult ab. „Drücken Sie alle sich jetzt schon vor einer Aufgabe, deren Umfang völlig Ihnen überlassen ist oder was soll das hier werden?"  
„Wir unterhalten uns", erwiderte Naseweis Clavick.  
„Ich fühle mich nicht unterhalten", schoss er zurück. „Das Plauderstündchen ist beendet. Beginnen Sie mit Ihrer Aufgabe."  
„Sie haben nicht beantwortet, ob Sie unsere Vorschläge lesen werden", erinnerte ihn der Schüler von vorhin.  
„Was", Severus legte nach dem einen Wort eine Pause ein, damit er den Buchstaben s schön zischeln konnte, „interessiert es mich, was Ihnen lieb und recht wäre, wenn ich gar nicht mehr hier sein werde? Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?" Ein schüchternes Nicken seitens des Schüles. „Gut, denn ich werde keine weitere Diskussion mehr zulassen, es sei denn, Sie haben Freude daran, die letzten Tage vor den Ferien Mr. Filch eine überaus große Hilfe beim Putzen dieses riesigen Schulgeländes zu sein."

Erste Federn begannen bereits, Worte aufs Pergament zu kritzeln. Endlich Ruhe. Während der nächsten Stunde, in der er die gleiche Aufgabe den Siebtklässler stellen wollte, würde er die Vorschläge der Erstklässler lesen, denn deren Reaktionen hatten ihn neugierig gemacht.

Während der Mittagspause nahm Severus wie immer zwischen Harry und Remus Platz. Die Zeit konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Er wollte am liebsten sofort seine restlichen Sachen packen und sich häuslich in der Wohnung über der Apotheke einrichten – endgültig. Sein Tischnachbar zur rechten stocherte lustlos im Essen herum. Gedankenverloren schob Remus eine Kartoffel hin und her. Harry hingegen stopfte sich den Bauch voll. Er war sichtlich glücklich. Zwischen diesen beiden Extremen zu sitzen bereitete Severus Unbehagen. Ihm war nach einer Unterhaltung zumute, die er vorzugsweise mit dem unbefangen fröhlichen Harry beginnen wollte, doch Remus, dessen faltige Stirn als Ventil für unausgesprochene Sorgen herhalten musste, hätte ein Gespräch nötiger.

„Warum so betrübt?", fragte Severus kurz und knapp. Es lag nun an Remus, die Konversation aufzunehmen oder dankend abzulehnen.  
„Ach …" Remus schob den Teller von sich weg.  
„Du solltest etwas essen", empfahl Severus, hielt sich aber zurück, den Grund für den Vorschlag zu nennen. Eine körperliche Zwangsverwandlung war kraftzehrend.  
„Ich habe keinen Appetit."  
Severus schaute auf. Der Anblick eines narbenfreien Gesichts war ungewöhnlich, daher ein Gesprächsthema wert. Leise fragte Severus: „Hat sich irgendjemand erkundigt, warum …?" Ungenau deutete er aufs eigene Gesicht, damit Remus verstehen würde, was er meinte.  
Remus musste lächeln. „Eine Schülerin war der Meinung, ich würde einen Abdeckstift benutzen." Er schnaufte. „Ich musste mich erst einmal bei Ginny erkundigen, was genau das ist." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Remus zu den Gryffindors. „Mr. Smith stellte die Vermutung auf, ich hätte mich übers Wochenende einer Laserbehandlung unterzogen." Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zu den Slytherins. „Mr. Foster äußerte sich nicht dazu, obwohl er wusste, denn er war selbst Gast auf der Hochzeit, dass ich am Samstag noch anders aussah."  
„Mr. Foster hat den Mund gehalten?", fragte Severus nach.  
Remus nickte. „Ich glaube, er wollte mich nicht in die Verlegenheit bringen, meine Situation erklären zu müssen. Mich erstaunt nur, dass Mr. Foster mich nicht selbst gefragt hat."  
„Slytherins fragen nur nach, wenn die Antwort ihnen einen Vorteil bescheren könnte."  
Ungläubig blickte Remus ihn an, der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht. „Dann hast du mich nur nach meinem Wohlbefinden gefragt, weil du dir von der Antwort einen Vorteil erhoffst?", stichelte er.  
Severus äußerte sich zunächst mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, bevor er die Flunkerei aufgriff. „Natürlich! Du musste bei Kräften sein, wenn Hermine dich eines Tages mit auf eine Weltreise nimmt."  
Hier wurde Harry hellhörig. Er drehte den Kopf und fragte nach: „Habe ich hier irgendwas von Weltreise gehört? Wo soll es denn hingehen?"  
„Ja", stimmte Remus mit ein, „das würde mich auch interessieren."  
Jetzt hielt Severus den Trumpf in der Hand. Er fand nicht nur seine ersehnte Unterhaltung, sondern er konnte auch noch Remus damit aufheitern – nicht dass es ihm etwas daran gelegen hätte. „Hermine hat eine Theorie entwickelt. Es ist noch zu früh, um Genaues sagen zu können." Seelenruhig schenkte sich Severus einen Schluck Wasser ein, während Harry und Remus auf glühenden Kohlen saßen.  
„Und?", fragte Harry erwartungsvoll.  
Remus zeigte verständlicherweise sehr viel mehr Interesse an diesem Thema: „Was beinhaltet diese Theorie?"  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, sie steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen, aber wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: Hermine will überprüfen, inwiefern das Licht des Vollmondes Einfluss auf den Werwolfsfluch hat."  
Harrys Augenbrauen begrüßten sich über der Nasenwurzel, so irritiert war er. „Aber wie will sie das denn überprüfen?"  
„Weltreise?", wiederholte Remus das vorhin genannte Thema. „Hat sie das vor, was ich denke?"  
„Um das beantworten zu können", Severus schmunzelte, „müsste ich Legilimentik anwenden, um herauszufinden, was du denkst."  
Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einer Hand fuhr sich Remus nachdenklich und deutlich interessiert über die Lippen. „Sie will reisen, um dem Vollmond zu entkommen."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht doch aber gar nicht."  
„Natürlich geht das", wiedersprach Remus. Neugierig wandte er sich Severus zu. „Wann hat Hermine das vor?"  
„Einen Termin kann ich noch nicht nennen. Von der reinen Idee bis hin zur Umsetzung muss gründlich geplant werden. Ich bin, da mache ich mir nichts vor, überhaupt nicht informiert über die Schnelligkeit heutiger Flugzeuge, was bei diesem Versuch ein wichtigen Punkt darstellt."  
„Wow!", machte Harry beeindruckt. „Ich bin noch nie im Flugzeug gereist. Darf ich mitkommen?"  
Severus' Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. Es könnte an seinem Slytherin-Verstand liegen, dass er diese Frage gleich in eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit wandelte, denn er ließ verlauten: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sponsoren am Experiment teilnehmen dürfen."  
„Sponsoren?", fragte Harry irritiert nach.  
„So ein Flugzeug ist sicherlich nicht preiswert. Es muss gechartert werden, denn man möchte doch keine anderen Passagiere an Bord haben, falls die Verwandlung wie üblich vonstatten gehen sollte."  
Von seinen trüben Gedanken war Remus im Nu befreit. „Das Experiment wird bestimmt interessant werden. Ich bin mit dabei!"  
Harry stimmte ein: „Ich auch! Gern auch als Sponsor, aber ich müsste das vorher mit Ginny besprechen."  
„Es ist bisher nur eine Idee, Harry. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird das erst in einem Jahr in Angriff genommen."  
Hoffnungsvoll warf Remus ein. „Mit etwas Glück werdet ihr euch einen anderen Werwolf für das Experiment suchen müssen."  
Es lag Severus fern, Remus' Hoffnung zu zerstören, aber nichts sprach gegen einen kleinen Dämpfer. „Remus, ich will den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: Die Chance liegt bei weniger als fünfzig Prozent, dass der gestrige Umtrunk sich positiv auf deine Situation auswirkt." Seine Worte sorgten wieder für die Falten auf Remus' Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bestätigen kann, dass sich all deine Sorgen nach dem kommenden Freitag in Wohlgefallen auflösen."  
„Aber hoffen darf ich doch", entgegnete Remus etwas gereizt, weil seine gute Laune wieder gebremst wurde.  
„Sicher." Was Hoffnung bedeutete, hatte Severus in den letzten Monaten am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sein Glück war jedoch gewesen, dass aufgrund seiner emotionalen Kälte die Gleichgültigkeit über die Hoffnung gesiegt hatte. Der Rest seiner Seele hätte es leicht verkraften können, wären Hermines Bestrebungen umsonst gewesen. Erst jetzt, nachdem er wieder vollständig war, war er sich darüber im Klaren, was für ihn auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Zuviel Hoffnung könnte schädlich sein, was er Remus verinnerlichen wollte, als er sagte: „Vom Gipfel der Hoffnung ist es ein langer Weg bis nach unten, sollte man enttäuscht werden."

Für die ehrlichen Worte war Remus dankbar. Severus hatte Recht. Würde er fest damit rechnen, sich am Freitag nicht zu verwandeln, würde er noch mehr leiden als sonst. Remus zog seinen Teller wieder heran und kam Severus' Ratschlag nach, noch etwas zu essen. Er benötigte Energie, damit er am Tag nach der Verwandlung nicht so schwach war.

„Du hast jetzt die Siebtklässler, oder?", wollte Harry von Severus wissen.  
„Korrekt!"  
„Wie war deine erste Doppelstunde?" Selbst Harry als Kollege schien zu ahnen, dass Severus irgendein anstrengendes Projekt mit den Erstklässlern durchgeführt hätte. „Irgendwas gebraut?"  
„Nein, ich habe die Schüler eine Art Aufsatz schreiben lassen."  
„Tatsächlich?"  
Severus nickte. „Sie sollten ihr vergangenes Schuljahr reflektieren und schriftlich festhalten, was ihnen missfallen hat."  
Mit einem summenden Laut drückte Harry seine Verwunderung aus. „Wir haben nur ein bisschen geredet. War sehr entspannend."  
Geredet hatte er mit seinen Schülern ebenfalls, dachte Severus, und es war sogar erträglich gewesen. „Ich fand die Fragen der Schüler sehr ermüdend", sagte er entgegen seiner inneren Einstellung. „Außerdem gehörten sie nicht zum Unterricht."  
„Wir haben ausschließlich über Privates gesprochen. Zum Beispiel darüber, was für Berufswünsche der Einzelne hat."  
Severus legte seine Serviette auf den leeren Teller. „Das interessiert dich?"  
„Na klar! Ich habe auch ein bisschen gehofft, es wäre ein Beruf mit dabei, der auch mein Interesse wecken könnte."  
„Und? Fündig geworden?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ab Donnerstag dann wohl offiziell Hausmann, bis ich was gefunden habe."  
„Mir würde die Decke auf den Kopf fallen", ließ Severus verlauten.  
„Du hast ja auch kein fast einjähriges Kind, das dich auf Trapp hält." Harry lächelte breit. „Einer von uns müsste sowieso noch die nächsten Jahre Zuhause beim Kleinen bleiben und da Ginny demnächst ihr Probespiel bei Eintracht Pfützensee hat, kann ich das auch sein."  
„Jahre?", fragte Severus verdutzt nach.  
„Es gibt hier keine Kindergärten oder Vorschulen, sofern ich unterrichtet bin. Molly hat mir gesagt, dass das Kinderkriegen in der magischen Welt für einen Elternteil bedeutet, immer für die Kinder da sein zu müssen und sie auch zu unterrichten. Schreiben, Rechnen und so weiter. Es sei denn, man organisiert sich mit einem Nachbarn, der auch Kinder hat."  
Irgendwas machte bei Harry _Klick_, wie Severus es in dessen Augen zu sehen glaubte. „Es ist angenehm, von den Eltern unterrichtet zu werden." Bei seiner Mutter hatte Severus gern die Schulbank gedrückt. Nachteile hatte der private Unterricht nie, bis auf die Zeiten, in denen sein Vater arbeitslos war und seine Mutter Geld herbeischaffen musste. Tobias Snape lag lieber angetrunken auf der Couch und schaute Fernsehen, als seinem Sohn etwas mit auf den Lebensweg zu geben, auch wenn es sich dabei nur um einen guten Eindruck von Muggeln handelte.  
„Ich überlege, ob ich für Nicholas einen Platz in einem Muggel-Kindergarten klarmache."  
Severus hatte Einwände. „Davon rate ich ab. Stell dir vor, es passiert etwas Seltsames. Wie willst du das erklären? Oder soll jedesmal ein Vergissmich-Team anrücken, um den Fehler deines Jungen wieder rückgängig zu machen?"

Ohne es zu wollen drängten sich Erinnerungen von Harrys Zeit bei den Dursleys in den Vordergrund. Die Glasscheibe, die Dudley von der riesigen Schlange trennte, war eines der wundersamsten Ereignisse gewesen, mit denen Harry zurechtkommen musste. Von Hermine wusste er, dass deren Eltern eine Zeit lang geglaubt hätten, ihre Tochter würde übersinnliche Fähigkeiten besitzen. Für Harry war die Gesamtsituation sehr verwirrend gewesen. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, er wäre normal. Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen.

„Das kann doch auch bei Muggelgeborenen passieren, dass im Kindergarten oder der Schule was passiert. Bei mir …" Weitere Erinnerungen aus seiner Grundschulzeit blitzten auf. Ein Pudding, der ohne ersichtlichen Grund von Piers Polkiss' Essenstablett gefallen war. Der Stuhl von dem arroganten Mathematiklehrer Mr. Lawrence, der in dem Moment von selbst zur Seite gerutscht war, als er sich setzen wollte. Der Apfelbaum im Schulhof, der seine Früchte über Dudley und seinen drei Freunden fallen ließ.  
Severus verstand, obwohl Harry keines der Beispiele laut genannt hatte. „Bei dir sind auch einige Dinge vorgefallen."  
„Ja", gab Harry zu. „Und wenn ich Seamus, Hermine und all den anderen glauben darf, die ebenfalls in den ersten Jahren in der Muggelwelt zur Schule gingen …" Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
Severus zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Das wird man nicht ändern können."  
„Warum werden die Eltern eigentlich erst so spät darüber informiert, dass ihr Kind zaubern kann?"  
„Ich …" Severus überlegte. Ihm fiel kein triftiger Grund ein, warum das so gehandhabt wurde. An Harry vorbei schaute er zu Albus. „Am besten fragst du unseren Schulleiter. Der wird es wissen."  
„Später, die Pause ist gleich vorbei." Harry leerte noch seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft. „Was hast du jetzt mit deinen Siebtklässlern vor?"  
„Das Gleiche wie mit den Erstklässlern." Ihm lag daran, heute und morgen seine Ruhe zu haben.  
„Ihr könntet doch auch ein bisschen miteinander reden", schlug Harry vor.  
„Ich sagte vorhin bereits, dass ich die Auseinandersetzung mit meinen Schülern ermüdend fand. Diese ständige Fragerei …" Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, um keine bösen Worte zu verlieren.  
„Mich stört es überhaupt nicht, wenn die Schüler mir Fragen stellen."  
Harrys Aussage machte Severus skeptisch. „Nicht ein bisschen?"  
„Ist das nicht die Aufgabe eines Lehrers, Fragen zu beantworten?", stichelte Harry mutig.

Die Schüler brachen bereits zu ihren Klassen auf. Severus verabschiedete sich von Remus und Harry, um sich der Siebtklässler anzunehmen. Auf seinem Weg in die Kerker traf er auf Miss Clavick, die ihn mit ihrer penetranten Art das ganze Schuljahr über belästigt hatte. Irgendeinen Preis musste es ja haben, Klassenbeste zu sein. Es war ihm unverständlich, dass sie nicht auch Harry auf den Geist ging. Vielleicht könnte man da ein wenig nachhelfen.

„Miss Clavick?"  
„Ja, Sir?"  
„Sie sind auf dem Weg zu Professor Potter?" Sie nickte. „Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen erweisen?"  
„Was für einen, Sir?", fragte Miss Clavick zuvorkommend.  
„Sie stellen gern und oft Fragen", läutete er seine Bitte ein. Sie lauschte aufmerksam. „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie Professor Potter heute unter Dauerfeuer nehmen würden. Stellen Sie ihm Fragen." Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Viele Fragen."  
Skeptisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen. „Darf ich wissen, warum?"  
Schon begann sie damit, der Sache auf den Grund gehen zu wollen. „Ein Scherz", sollte als Antwort reichen, dachte er.  
Unschuldige Augen blickten zu ihm auf. „Bekomme ich für den Gefallen etwas?"  
Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Wenn ich Ihnen dafür etwas geben würde, wäre es kein Gefallen mehr, sondern eine Dienstleistung."  
Ihre Augen funkelten frech. „Ich glaube, jetzt verstehen wir uns."  
„Miss Clavick!" Er täuschte Entrüstung vor. „Warum sind Sie mit dieser Einstellung nicht in Slytherin gelandet?" Die Schülerin lachte über seinen Kommentar, womit sie ihm auf der Stelle ein bisschen sympathischer wurde. „Reichen zehn Hauspunkte?"  
Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er ergriff. Miss Clavick schüttelte die seine. „Abgemacht!"

Der Schultag blieb ohne Störungen. Jeder Schüler, jeder Lehrer und sogar die Geister im Schloss hofften, dass dies bis zum letzten Tag so bleiben würde. Nur Peeves machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die vorüberziehenden Menschen mit dem Inhalt eines Papierkorbes zu bewerfen. Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle strich Severus, doch im Eingangsbereich konnte er ein Gespräch zwischen Harry und Remus verfolgen. Severus kam in den Genuss zu erfahren, dass Harry von der zweiten Unterrichtsstunde der Kopf qualmte, weil eine bestimmte Schülerin – so erzählte Harry es Remus – ihn mit Fragen bombardiert hätte. Niemanden fiel auf, dass das Stundenglas von Gryffindor zehn Punkte mehr aufwies.

Die Kerker.

Die dunklen, kalten, leblosen Gänge erinnerten Severus an sein Innerstes – an das Ich, das er für über zwei Jahrzehnte verkörpert hatte. Als Fremder betrat er sein Büro, welches ihm auf eigentümliche Weise vertraut war. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich der unwirtlichen Umgebung bewusst wurde. Es war, als wollte der Raum ihn verdrängen, ihm den Zutritt verwehren, weil er nicht mehr derselbe war, der hier gehaust hatte. Mit einem Zauber entzündete Severus sämtliche Fackeln und Kerzen im Raum, doch es blieb unbehaglich. Einen Ort zu betreten, von dem man wusste, dass er bald nicht mehr das Zuhause darstellen würde, löste ein schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl aus. Er verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen in der Brust. Es war keine Wehmut, sondern das Sträuben, das man immer fühlte, wenn man eine alte Gewohnheit ablegen sollte. Die Apotheke war jetzt schon sein neues Heim. Der Abschied von den Kerkern sollte nicht ganz so schwer fallen. Severus blickte sich um. Seine bescheidenen Habseligkeiten befanden sich überwiegend in der Winkelgasse. Die Schränke waren bereits leer, die Bücherregale geräumt. In seiner Großzügigkeit hatte Albus ihm ein paar der Möbel überlassen, die ihren neuen Platz im Labor der Apotheke gefunden hatten. Hier, in diesem Loch, hielt ihn nichts mehr. Einzig die Gläser in den Regalwänden, in denen schleimige Kreaturen eingelegt waren, warteten noch auf ihren Ortswechsel. Lange hatte Severus nach einem Zauberspruch gesucht, der diese seltenen und teilweise unbekannten Kreaturen keinesfalls beschädigen würde, sollte er sie verkleinern. In einer stabilen, gepolsterten Kiste verstaute er die Glaskolben. Bald, dachte er, würde er endlich Zeit finden, diese Dinge zu analysieren, anstatt sie nur tag ein, tag aus anzustarren.

Nach getaner Arbeit schweifte sein Blick durch den leeren Raum. Nur noch eine Sache: die Geheimverstecke. In ihnen lagen die wenige Schmuckstücke seiner Mutter, eine Besitzurkunde für ein Grundstück, das er nie gesehen hatte, bestätigte Patentanmeldungen, seine Urkunde, die belegte, dass er ein vom Ministerium geprüfter Zaubertränkemeister war und – zu seinem Leidwesen – auch auf Papier gebrachte Projekte, für deren Forschung er jetzt schon mit einem Bein in Askaban stand. Severus überlegte nicht lang und verbrannte zwei seiner Theorien, um sich und sein neues Leben, vor allem aber Hermine, nicht zu gefährden. Er fand im vierten Versteck seine Geburtsurkunde und nahm sich die Zeit, sie aufmerksam zu lesen, wie er es schon viele Male getan hatte, wenn er an diesem Geheimfach zugange war. Ein alter Umschlag fiel ihm in die Hände. Der Brief von Lily, in welchem sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtete. Beinahe wäre auch er dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen, doch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschied er sich um und legte ihn wahllos zwischen seine Patentanmeldungen.

Severus löschte in seinen Räumen das Licht, nahm die Kiste und ging zum Kamin hinüber, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, von einer eiskalten Hand an der Schulter gepackt zu werden. Diese Hand gehörte dem Gedanken an das fünfte Versteck. Langsam setzte er die Kiste auf dem Boden ab, bevor er sich drehte und an die Decke schaute. Trotz der Dunkelheit wusste er genau, wo sich der Stein befand, hinter dem er jene Dinge aufbewahrte, mit denen er sich nicht mehr beschäftigen wollte.

Wie paralysiert starrte Severus auf den Stein, hinter dem sich vierhundert Milliliter seiner Erinnerungen verbargen. Er könnte sie ignorieren, sie hier lassen und vergessen. Eines Tages, wenn Hogwarts in tausenden von Jahren altersschwach in sich zusammenfallen würde, wären auch sie begraben. Die Überlegung, dass ein Teil von ihm zurückbleiben und ihn überleben würde, ließ eine bizarre Unruhe in ihm aufkommen. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet, wieder komplett zu sein. Es stünde im Wiederspruch, sich jetzt eines Lebensabschnittes zu entledigen, obwohl diese Erinnerungen genauso zu ihm gehörten wie seine Seele. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, sie mitzunehmen und im Keller der Apotheke einen kleinen Hohlraum zu schaffen, in der er sie einmauern konnte. Sie wären näher bei ihm, weiterhin von ihm getrennt.

Tief durchatmend löste sich Severus aus seiner Starre. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Stein an der Decke, um die Abwehrzauber zu entfernen. Gleich darauf sagte er den Spruch, der den Stein aus der Decke löste. Das silberne Licht ließ die Schatten der Vergangenheit an den finsteren Wänden tanzen. Schwebend senkte sich der Stein, bis die Phiole auf ihm sichtbar war. Das kalte Leuchten war ähnlich der Luciferine, die den Gespenstischen Steinregen glimmen ließen, wie von biolumineszenten Naturstoffen, wie manche Drachenfische sie herstellten. An einem pechschwarzen Ort wie diesem wurden durch das Flimmern der Erinnerungen Geister geweckt. Severus hatte Angst, nach der Phiole zu greifen.

In seinem Kopf existierten die Erinnerungen an damals nur als Echo. Ihre emotionale Kraft hatten sie durch die abgesonderten Dubletten, die seit zwei Jahrzehnten in der Phiole abgelegt waren, eingebüßt. Allein der geschwächte Nachhall ließ die Furcht in ihm aufkommen, diesen Teil seiner selbst nicht ertragen zu können. Sein sonst vernunftbegabtes Wesen war von einer sonderbaren Befangenheit gelähmt, sein Körper wie versteinert. Er hörte Stimmen; die von Lucius war dabei. Sie echoten in seinem Kopf und ertönten gleichermaßen aus der Phiole, riefen nach Vereinigung. Seine Vorstellungsgabe schenkte den Stimmen körperliche Wesen. Jeder einzelne Nerv war sensibilisiert und rief Gefühle wach, die sich in Täuschungen manifestierten. Severus spürte Lilys Atem an seinem Hals, fühlte ihr Kind an seinem Hosenbein zupfen. Vor ihr, ihrem Trugbild, wollte er sich nicht als Feigling zeigen. Severus atmete tief durch und griff zu, brach damit den Mystizismus, den die Phiole aufrechterhalten wollte. Der Zauber war gebrochen. Mutig betrachtete er in seiner Handfläche die leuchtende Flüssigkeit, die seine schwersten Erfahrungen und Entscheidungen beherbergten. Das Vergangene ebnete den Weg in die Zukunft. Nur mit ihr wäre Severus bereit für ein neues Leben.


	221. Adieu

Hi **Paule**,

was das fehlende Wort betrifft, das habe ich im letzten Kapitel nochmal als Anmerkung genannt. Es gibt ganz offensichtlich eine Grenze für die Länge eines Wortes. Deswegen fehlte das hier.  
Es fällt Remus sehr schwer, nichts zu erwarten, damit er nicht enttäuscht werden kann. Das Elixier des Lebens ist ein beeindruckender Trank, der die Hoffnung natürlich schürt.  
„Harry und das Spuktraumhaus" – lass dich überraschen ;)  
Danke für den Lesetipp.

Hallo **OsinarCarnunBigaref**,

nach was hast du gegoogelt? Nach dem Titel der FF? Google mal nach „Muggelchen". ;)  
In Reviews und im Text einer FF werden Links zu anderen Seiten zerstückelt. Aber hpffa sagt mir natürlich was. Ist eine meiner Lieblingsseiten. Da habe ich beispielsweise ganz frisch eine Challenge gestartet, wo man einen OC erfinden soll – und diesen Own Character als Gegenbeispiel zu einer Mary Sue werden lassen soll. Auf die Ergebnisse freue ich mich jetzt schon. :D

Hi **Daniel**,

du darfst dich ruhig wiederholen. Hauptsache ist doch, dass es in der FF keine Wiederholungen gibt ;)  
Ah, du hattest auch schon Erfahrungen mit den malerischen Talenten von Kleinkindern. Ich konnte mir deine Schilderungen bildlich vorstellen.  
Severus wird in diesem Kapitel seinen letzten Tag in Hogwarts erleben. Das wird sicherlich ein wenig anders ablaufen als sein ganz persönlicher Abschied von den Kerkern.  
Bei Remus muss man erst einmal abwarten. Der Vollmond steht noch bevor.

Hallo **Marlice**,

jeder würde es Remus wünschen, wenn er seinen Fluch loswerden würde. Wie der kommende Vollmond verlaufen wird, kann aber niemand vorhersehen.  
Du hast das noch richtig in Erinnerung, dass Harry gern mit kleinen Kindern arbeiten würde, da hast du nichts durcheinander gebracht. Würde er einen Kindergarten aus dem Boden stampfen, könnte nicht nur Nicholas bei ihm sein. Vielleicht würde sich auch Berenice einfinden oder Charles (wenn Lucius den hergibt).

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Was liest du denn da?", fragte Hermine, als Severus abends im Wohnzimmer einen Stapel Pergamente in der Hand hielt, die ihn zu faszinieren schienen.  
Er blickte auf. „Das sind heutigen Aufgaben der Schüler."  
„Du gibt ihnen tatsächlich Hausaufgaben auf, wo doch übermorgen die Ferien beginnen?"  
„Wer sagt denn was von Hausaufgaben?", entgegnete er gelassen. „Die Schüler sollten Verbesserungsvorschläge zum Unterricht machen."

Hermines Neugierde war geweckt. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und machte den Hals lang, um auf das Pergament schauen zu können. Sie las irgendwas mit dem Wort „doof", doch Severus blätterte weiter.

„Und? Gab es Beschwerden?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nicht direkt." Severus blätterte in den Pergamenten und zog eines hinaus, das er ihr entgegenhielt. „Damit kann man etwas anfangen. Verbesserungsvorschläge, die man durchaus umsetzen kann."  
Hermine las den Anfang laut vor. „Nun trag ich schon eine Brille", stand dort in krakeliger Handschrift, „und trotzdem greife ich zur falschen Zutat. In den Kerkern ist es viel zu dunkel. Ich wünschte, der Klasseraum hätte Fenster." Hermine nickte und gab ihre eigene Meinung dazu. „Der Schüler hat Recht, Severus. Es ist schummerig da unten. Ich weiß nicht, wie es den Brillenträgern in meiner Klasse erging", sie dachte an Harry, „aber wenn du nicht so ein strenger Lehrer gewesen wärst, wäre ich bestimmt auch mal eingenickt."  
„Ich bin doch nicht streng", hielt er dagegen und erntete dafür von Hermine einen ungläubigen Blick. Das Thema ließ Severus schnell fallen. „Es ist für viele der Zutaten wichtig, dass sie im Dunkeln gelagert werden."  
Hermine nickte. „Das können sie auch im dritten Stock. Es gibt im Schloss genügend Kammern ohne Fenster, wo sie gelagert werden können." Sie überflog den Rest des Pergaments und fragte: „Gab es noch interessantere Vorschläge? Was war das davor? Irgendjemand schrieb ‚doof'." Severus schnaufte, suchte trotzdem entsprechendes Pergament heraus und zeigte es ihr. Sie las laut: „Ich find's doof, dass man immer Angst haben muss, wenn man sich meldet. Ich trau mich schon gar nicht mehr, irgendwas zu sagen und halt lieber den Mund." Hermine schaute auf die obere Seite des Pergaments. „Es steht kein Name drauf."  
„Anhand der Schrift und des Ausdrucks weiß ich, wer sich hier als anonymer Kritiker versucht."  
„Und wer ist es?"  
„Das ist irrelevant", entgegnete er. „Der Schüler hat eines Tages die aktive Teilnahme am Unterricht eingestellt und hat nur noch Antworten gegeben, wenn ich ihn aufgerufen habe."  
„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was für ein Vorfall dem vorausging?"  
Severus blätterte in den Pergamenten und fand das, welches er gesucht hatte. „Das hier könnte der Grund sein. Eine Schülerin schreibt etwas Ähnliches."

Sie las, diesmal leise in Gedanken: ‚Für einen Schüler ist es schon peinlich genug, eine falsche Antwort zu geben. Unerträglich wird es aber, wenn so ein Fehler vom Lehrer mehr als einmal unter die Nase gerieben wird. Das fördert weder die Lust am Lernen noch ist das Ansporn, weiterhin am Unterricht teilzunehmen. In pädagogischer Hinsicht sollte ein Lehrer immer daran denken, einen Schüler zu motivieren.'

Hermine stutzte. „Wer hat denn das geschrieben? Ein Siebtklässler?"  
„Nein, das war von Miss Clavick, einer Erstklässlerin."  
„Hört sich ganz schön hochgestochen an."  
„Sie stellt so etwas wie ein kleines Gegenstück zu dir dar."  
Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Sowas wie mich gibt es nochmal?"  
„Ja, leider", murmelte er mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, womit er Hermine ansteckte. Als er an den Gefallen dachte, den Miss Clavick ihm erwiesen hatte, sagte er: „Ich habe heute übrigens eine sehr interessante Sache erfahren."  
„So?" Aufmerksam hörte Hermine zu.  
„Gryffindors sind käuflich", behauptete er unvorhergesehen.  
„Unsinn, das glaube ich nicht."  
„Wenn ich es dir sage. Für ein paar Hauspunkte tut ihr doch alles", wurde er jetzt auf neckische Art und Weise persönlich.  
„Das ist üble Nachrede, Professor Snape! Ich für meinen Teil war immer durch und durch unbestechlich gewesen – und ich bin es noch."  
Er spielte mit und verwendete die höfliche Anrede. „Ist das so, Miss Granger?"  
„Ich kenne keinen Gryffindor, der käuflich wäre." Ihr fiel tatsächlich niemand ein.  
„Nun, besagte Schülerin nahm zehn Hauspunkte, um Professor Potter einen Streich nach meinen Anweisungen zu spielen."  
„Dann", Hermine hob einen Zeigefinger, „war das ein Geschäft und keine Korruption."  
„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt auch behaupten."

Sie stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an, was er mit einem schiefen Lächeln kommentierte. Trotzdem Hermine sichtlich müde war, was er natürlich bemerkte, war sie äußerst gut gelaunt.

„Hast du, wie du es vorhattest, mit Neville gesprochen?", fragte er nach, denn womöglich war das der Grund für ihre gute Laune.  
„Ja", bestätigte sie lächelnd. „Er hat sich wieder gefangen, ist trotzdem noch hin und weg. Pomona hat ihm freigegeben, aber am Mittwoch will er kommen und die Schüler verabschieden. Er kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass bald Ferien sind."  
„Und wie stand es heute um die Longbottoms?"  
„Sie werden eine Therapie bekommen. Was das Elixier nämlich nicht geheilt hat sind die verkümmerten Muskeln und die", Hermine verkrümmte die Finger ihrer Hand, „spastischen Haltungen der Gliedmaßen."  
„Ich nehme an, weil diese Muskeln unbeschädigt waren, genauso wie die Sehnen und alles andere."  
„Das habe ich auch sofort vermutet. Das Elixier kümmert sich offenbar wirklich nur um Beschädigungen des Körpers. Die Muskeln sind vorhanden, sie müssen nur wieder aufgebaut werden." Sie seufzte. „Ich werde sie am Wochenende besuchen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte sie: „Wenn du mitkommen möchtest …?"  
„Das wäre keine gute Idee. Frank Longbottom hat nie viel von mir gehalten, hat mich immer nur der übelsten Machenschaften verdächtigt."  
„Früher oder später werdet ihr euch bestimmt mal über den Weg laufen."  
Severus hob und senkte seine Schultern. „Dann lieber später, wenn ihn jemand über sämtliche Ereignisse aufgeklärt hat."  
„Harry hat sich bereiterklärt, den beiden alles über den vergangenen Krieg zu berichten, inklusive …"  
Weil sie innehielt, sprach Severus es aus. „Inklusive Lily und James."  
„Ja."  
„Wie ich Harry kenne, wird er im gleichen Atemzug auch meine Rolle im Krieg offenlegen."  
Hermine stimmte Severus zu. „Das wäre nicht falsch, wenn er es macht." Mit den Fingern einer Hand fuhr sich Hermine nachdenklich über die Lippen, bis sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte. „Ach, das hab ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt!" Hermine sprang von der Couch und griff zur Zeitung, die an einer Ecke des Couchtisches lag. „Irgendein Presse-Fuzzi hat was über die Longbottoms geschrieben. Die lungerten gestern auf der Station rum und wurden auch prompt rausgeschmissen." Hermine schlug eine Seite auf und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase. „Hier! Wenn man den kleinen Artikel liest, dann weiß man, dass die keinen blassen Schimmer haben, was da wirklich passiert ist."

Die Artikelüberschrift lautete „Fragwürdige Experimente im Mungos?". Die zweite Überschrift, die die erste auf magische Weise ablöste, lautete „Komapatienten nach über 20 Jahren erwacht".

„Sie litten an einer Bewusstseinsstörung infolge von geschädigten Nerven und lagen nicht im Koma", verbesserte Severus den abwesenden Journalisten. Den Artikel las er in Windeseile. „Was für ein Unsinn!" Die Zeitung warf er zurück auf den Couchtisch. „Es ist klar, warum dem Verleger für die Story nicht mal die erste Seite wert war. Der Artikel quillt über vor Vermutungen und hanebüchenen Laien-Erklärungen."  
„Luna hat gesagt, sie wird über Nevilles Eltern schreiben. Sozusagen prophylaktisch, damit später kaum jemand Fragen stellen wird, wenn Frank und Alice eines Tages wieder ein normales Leben führen."  
„Als was wird die Genesung der beiden im Mungos bezeichnet?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Bisher noch als Wunder", erwiderte Hermine mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Niemand sollte etwas anderes denken."  
„Von mir erfährt man nichts", versicherte Severus.  
„Hast du eigentlich gewusst, was Harry mit dem Elixier vorhat?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat kein Wort darüber verloren, nur dass es eine Überraschung werden soll."  
„Warum hast du das Elixier überhaupt hergestellt?"  
Ihre Frage kam überraschend. Severus war der Meinung, die Antwort würde auf der Hand liegen. „Er hat mich darum gebeten."  
Sie schnaufte. „Und wenn er von dir verlangen würde, einen Trank herzustellen, mit dem er üble Dinge anstellen könnte?"  
„Dann würde ich es tun", warf Severus selbstsicher ein.  
„Ich höre wohl nicht recht!"  
„Hermine, du scheinst nicht zu verstehen. Wenn er einen Trank benötigen würde, wie du ihn als Beispiel angeführt hast, würde ich mir bei Harry keine Sorgen machen. Er ist nicht der Typ für bösartige Pläne oder hinterhältige Machenschaften."  
„Aber …?"  
„Ich war noch nicht fertig", unterbrach er. Hermine verzog den Mund, blieb aber still und hörte zu, als Severus seine Ansichten erläuterte. „Er stand in einem Augenblick zu mir", seine Stimme wurde ernst, „als ich nicht damit gerechnet habe." Severus ließ eine kurze Pause, damit sie selbst darauf kommen würde, dass er die Ordensverleihung und Harrys Rede meinte. „Des Weiteren hat Harry bisher mit traumtänzerischer Sicherheit immer das Richtige getan."  
Bei seinen Worten musste sie lächeln, weil sie Harry so gut beschrieben. „Wirst du ihm das mal sagen?"  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte er vorgetäuscht erbost. „Der Junge bekommt sonst noch einen Höhenflug."  
Jetzt musste Hermine grinsen, war dennoch von der Tatsache, dass Harry mit Severus' Hilfe das Elixier erstellt und verteilt hat, nicht sehr angetan. „Trotzdem war es falsch", wollte sie Severus weismachen.  
„Hat sich bisher irgendjemand darüber beschwert?"  
„Nein, weil die meisten gar nicht wissen, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Außerdem hatte nicht jeder Narben, an denen es ersichtlich war, was sie da zu sich genommen haben."  
„Korrekt", stimmte er zu. „Zudem wird niemand bemerken, dass er dank Harrys Großzügigkeit ganze zwanzig Jahre länger leben wird."  
Hermine fielen beinahe die Augen heraus. „Moment … Zwanzig Jahre? Heißt das, wir alle werden wegen des Tranks älter werden als das Schicksal es für uns vorgesehen hat?"  
„Du vergisst, dass das Elixier des Lebens einen Teil des Schicksals darstellt."  
„Unterlass bitte die philosophische Erbsenzählerei!"  
„Ich jedenfalls bin froh", läutete er das Ende der Diskussion ein, „zwanzig Jahre zusätzlich zu haben, die ich", er blickte sie an, „vorzugsweise mit dir verbringen möchte."  
Mit einem Male war ihr Hundeblick wieder da, mit dem sie sich für ihre vorhergehenden Worte entschuldigen wollte. „Was kann ich dazu noch sagen?", fragte sie hin und her gerissen.  
Severus spitzte die Lippen und überlegte, bevor er kurzerhand vorschlug: „Juhu?"  
Sie lächelte und wiederholte: „Juhu."  
„Etwas enthusiastischer bitte."  
Hermine wedelte mit den Armen. „Juhu!"  
„Na bitte, geht doch", kommentierte er ihren Versuch, Freude auszudrücken. „Ich werde versuchen, morgen die letzten beiden Unterrichtsstunden ausfallen zu lassen. Die Schüler werden sicher nichts dagegen haben und Albus auch nicht."  
„Das wäre schön, wenn du früher hier wärst." Den Wolfsbanntrank könnte Hermine gar nicht mehr allein brauen. Es gab zu viele Anfragen. „Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?"  
Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Schon?" Es war gerade mal halb zwölf durch.  
„Ich bin müde. Morgen werde ich schon um sechs aufstehen und mit der Arbeit beginnen."  
„Dann werde ich dir Gesellschaft leisten."

Wie versprochen stand Severus am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Hermine auf, um die Vorbereitungen für den ersten großen Kessel Wolfsbanntrank zu treffen.

Kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn flohte Severus in sein Büro, um die Klasse aufzusuchen. Heute waren die Zweitklässler dran. Er spielte mit der Überlegung, diesen Schülern die gleiche Aufgabe zu geben wie den Erstklässlern.

Der Artikel im Tagesprophet, der von fragwürdigen Experimenten im Mungos sprach, ging bei den Lesern unter. Nur Arthur Weasley, der in seinem Büro des Zaubereiministeriums die Medien durchforstete, wusste genau, um was es sich handelte. Erst gestern hatte Augusta Longbottom ihn über das Wunder unterrichtet. Frank und Alice waren Klassenkameraden gewesen. Es hatte ihm im Herzen wehgetan, sie auf der Hochzeitsfeier seiner Tochter zu sehen. Zwei einst so lebendige Menschen, die durch Bellatrix Lestrange zum Pflegefall wurden. Augusta Longbottom teilte ihm mit, dass Frank zwei bestimmte Menschen gern sehen würde. Dabei handelte es sich um ihn selbst – und um Alastor Moody. Bei letzterem hatte Frank seine Ausbildung zum Auror gerade mal abgeschlossen, als sie von Todessern überfallen wurden.

Es klopfte an der Bürotür.

Arthur blickte auf. „Herein!"  
Wie geahnt öffnete Alastor die Tür. Sein magisches Auge rollte hin und her. „Bereit, Arthur?" Selten konnte man erleben, dass Alastor aufgeregt war, doch dieses Mal machte der Auror im Ruhestand keinen Hehl daraus. Seine Hände glätteten unruhig den Umhang, das echte Auge blinzelte nervös.  
Arthur klappte eine Mappe zusammen und stand auf. „Ich bin fertig." Er deutet auf den Kamin. „Nach dir."  
„Nein, geh du schon vor", bat Alastor ungewohnt befangen.  
Am Kamin kamen beide Männer zusammen. „Alastor, alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, ja", sagte der alte Zauberer zügig. „Geh schon."  
Arthur nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und betrat den Kamin. „St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen." Er schleuderte das Pulver in den Kamin und verschwand in einer grünen Wolke.

Alastor atmete tief durch. Die Nachricht von der plötzlichen Genesung von Alice und Frank Longbottom hatte ihn sehr erfreut. Seine Freude verwandelte sich in Unsicherheit, als Arthur ihm mitteilte, dass Frank nach ihm fragte. Es schwang die Angst mit, nicht mehr dem alten Freund gegenüberzustehen, sondern einen fremden Menschen. Alastor schüttelte den Kopf, wollte damit jedes Zögern von sich weisen. Er folgte Arthur zwei Minuten später ins Mungos.

Als Alastor im Eingangsbereich des Mungos ankam, fiel sein Blick auf Arthur, der mit einer Schwester sprach. Das Geräusch des Kamins hatte Arthur auf seinen Freund aufmerksam gemacht. Er bedankte sich bei der Schwester und kam auf Alastor zu.

„Auf der Janus-Thickey-Station müssen wir uns nur ausweisen und dann können wir rein", klärte er Alastor mit fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf. Alastor hingegen schien eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen zu sein. „Alastor", begann Arthur mit seiner ruhigen Art, „wenn dir das zu viel ist, dann …"  
„Ich werde wohl einem alten Freund nicht den Wunsch abschlagen, mich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen", unterbrach er. „Gehen wir."

Im Zimmer der Longbottoms sah sich Augusta zusammen mit Alice ein Fotoalbum von damals an. Alice hatte den Wunsch geäußert, auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, aber weil ihre Muskeln noch nicht auf ihre Kommandos hörten, war der einzige Stuhl, auf dem sie Halt fand, ein Rollstuhl. Das Album, das sie sich ansah, war beinahe wie ein Katalog mit Freunden, denn immer wieder zeigte sie auf eine Person und sagte, dass sie denjenigen gern wiedersehen wollte. Augusta nickte jedesmal, selbst als Alice auf Lily zeigte. Noch hatte es niemand übers Herz gebracht, die beiden über die unschönen Momente der Vergangenheit zu informieren. Es wäre zu früh, würde zu sehr aufregen, hatte Miriam Strout gesagt. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Bei Frank am Bett saßen Neville und Luna. Der Kontakt verlief ein wenig holprig, obwohl der Vater wie auch der Sohn alles dafür taten, ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit aufkommen zu lassen. Es fiel schwer. Der kleine Junge, an den sich Frank erinnerte, war ganz anders gewesen als der junge Mann, der ihm gegenübersaß. Nur eines zeigte, dass sie verwandt waren. Frank machte deutlich, was das war.

„Du hast das Gesicht deiner Mutter." Neville lächelte. Das war genau das, was er von seinem Vater hören wollte. „Spielst du Quidditch?"  
„Ich, ähm", Neville wollte keine Enttäuschung sein, kam daher ins Stottern, „ich bin nicht besonders gut auf dem Besen."  
„Das macht doch nicht", versicherte sein Vater. „Womit beschäftigst du dich? Was ist dein Gebiet?"  
„Ich mache meinen Meister in Kräuterkunde", verkündete er stolz und fügte schnell hinzu, „bei Professor Sprout."  
„Kräuterkunde? Das war überhaupt nicht mein Fach." Weil sein Sohn geknickt schien, offenbarte Frank: „Das scheinst du auch von deiner Mutter zu haben."  
„Was?", hörte man vom Tisch am Fenster. Alice hatte den letzten Satz gehört.  
„Neville macht seinen Meister in Kräuterkunde", wiederholte Frank für seine Frau, die daraufhin breit zu lächeln begann.  
„Oh, das hätte ich auch gern gemacht." Ein Hauch Bedauern war herauszuhören.  
Frank wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Die vielen Fragen, die ihm auf dem Herzen lagen, würde er sowieso nicht an einem Tag stellen können. Er ging es langsam an. „Wie war deine Schulzeit? Hattest du Schwierigkeiten?"

Nevilles Wangen wurden rot. Spätestens jetzt wäre er eine Enttäuschung, würde er zugeben, dass er in Zaubertränken mies gewesen war oder dass er manchmal zum Gespött seiner Mitschüler wurde.

„Ich, ich …" Innerlich schalt sich Neville. Er war immerhin in Gryffindor gewesen.  
„Wer war dein Hauslehrer gewesen?", lenkte sein Vater ihn ab.  
„Professor McGonagall."  
„Tatsächlich? Das ist wunderbar!" Nach all den Jahren gab es doch noch Dinge, die genauso waren wie früher. „Und Dumbledore?"  
„War der Direktor."  
Die Lage entspannte sich für Frank sichtlich. Er war in eine Welt zurückgekommen, die ihm nicht allzu unbekannt war. „Wunderbar … War Professor Slughorn auch dein Lehrer für Zaubertränke?"  
„Nein, das war Professor Snape."  
Diese Information zu verarbeiten verlangte eine Menge von Frank ab, bevor er nachfragen konnte: „Severus Snape?"  
„Ja, warum?"

Neville wusste nicht, wie sein Vater damals zu Snape gestanden hatte. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus vermutete er, dass die Beziehung ähnlich schwierig gewesen war wie die von Harrys Vater.

„Wieso hat Dumbledore so jemanden als Lehrer eingestellt?", murmelte Frank verständnislos.  
„Da fragst du Professor Dumbledore vielleicht lieber selbst."  
„Ja, das würde ich gern. Ist er noch immer Schuldirektor?"  
Neville nickte. „Das wird er auch noch eine ganze Weile bleiben."

Als es an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer klopfte, stand Augusta von ihrem Stuhl auf. Kathleen sagte ihr, dass Arthur Weasley und Alastor Moody hier wären. Zunächst warnte sie Frank und Alice vor, dass Besuch kommen würde – vor allem auch, wer gleich eintreten würde –, bevor sie beide hineinbat.

„Arthur!", grüßte Alice mit freundlichem Lächeln. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."  
„Alice, meine Gute."  
Nach Arthur trat Alastor ein, der sich unsicher umblickte. Es war ihm leichter gefallen, mit den beiden natürlich umzugehen, als sie nicht ansprechbar waren. „Alastor", hörte er Frank sagen, woraufhin er sich dem Bett zuwandte. „Du meine Güte, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"  
„Ha, du müsstest mal den anderen sehen", konterte Alastor plötzlich wieder gut gelaunt.  
Luna nahm Nevilles Hand und stand von dem Stuhl auf, der neben Franks Bett stand. „Wir beide werden jetzt in die Cafeteria gehen."  
„Aber …"

Neville konnte keine Widerrede leisten, denn Luna zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. Das Krankenzimmer wäre mit fünf Besuchern auf einmal völlig überfüllt. Auf diese Weise konnten Nevilles Eltern nicht überlastet werden. Augusta blieb ruhig am Tisch sitzen. Sie hatte das Fotoalbum beiseite gelegt und nahm ihr Strickzeug aus der roten Handtasche. Ihr war es angenehm, einfach nur im Zimmer mit ihrem Sohn und der Schwiegertochter zu bleiben, ihre Stimmen zu hören. Die Unterhaltung führten die vier allein.

Alice blickte Arthur fröhlich an. „Arthur, sag, was hast du in deinem Leben sonst noch geschafft, außer gerade Zaubereiminister zu werden?"  
Bei diesem Punkt warf Frank ein: „Du als Minister! Damit wirst du einigen Leuten wohl das Leben schwermachen."  
Arthur lachte auf. „Das ist schon passiert, Frank." Er schaute zu Alice und visierte den freien Platz neben ihr an. „Ansonsten wird es euch nicht überraschen, dass Molly und ich für etwas Nachwuchs gesorgt haben."  
„Habt ihr euch den Wunsch erfüllt und eine Tochter in die Welt gesetzt?", wollte Alice wissen.  
„Ja, am Ende hat es doch noch geklappt. Allerdings", Arthur schmunzelte, „benötigten wir dafür einige Anläufe."  
„Wie viele?", fragte Alice mit glänzenden Augen nach.  
„Beim siebten Mal kam die Tochter."  
Alice' Augen wurden ganz groß. „Sieben?"  
Arthur setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. „Ja, sechs Buben und die kleine Ginevra." Arthur lachte über seine eigene Bezeichnung, denn klein war Ginny bestimmt nicht mehr. „Sie ist übrigens ganz frisch mit Harry verheiratet."  
„Mit Lilys Harry?"  
Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick flackerte das Lächeln auf Arthurs' Gesicht, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und antwortete: „Mit Harry Potter, ja."  
„Sechs Söhne und eine Tochter?", wiederholte Frank ungläubig.  
„Ihr werdet sie sicherlich nach und nach kennenlernen, Frank."  
„Kennt Neville alle?"  
Arthur nickte Frank zu. „Meinen Jüngsten kennt er wohl am besten, sind immerhin im gleichen Haus und im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen."

Für Frank war es eine Erleichterung zu erfahren, dass sein Sohn nicht einsam gewesen war. Neville hatte Freunde, wie Frank erfuhr – und das waren die Kinder seiner Freunde.

Niemand überschlug sich. Während Arthur in Ruhe mit Alice sprach und all ihre Fragen gewissenhaft beantwortete, stillte Alastor den Wissensdurst von Frank.

„Wie sieht es in der Aurorenzentrale aus? Wer leitet das Büro jetzt?", wollte Frank wissen.  
„Kingsley Shacklebolt", war die knappe Antwort.  
Der Name sagte Frank etwas. „Der breite Kerl, der nur aus Muskeln besteht?", fragte er schelmisch nach.  
„Genau der! Der richtige Mann für diesen Job."  
Franks Frohsinn wollte weichen. „Das hast du damals auch über mich gesagt, als ich mich für den Posten bewerben wollte."  
„Ich …" Alastor seufzte. Er beugte sich nach vorn. Ganz leise, damit Alice es nicht hören würde, sagte er: „Frank, das tut mir alles so furchtbar leid. So furchtbar …"  
„Nicht doch", winkte Frank ab. „Erzähl mich was Schönes." Frank wollte den niederschlagenden Gefühlen aus dem Weg gehen. „Wie viele Todesser hast du noch geschnappt?"  
„Oh, das waren unzählige", brüstete sich Alastor. „Eines Tages wird man dir gewiss Einblick in die Akten gewähren." Flüsternd fügte er hinzu: „Und wenn nicht, lasse ich dich heimlich einen Blick hineinwerfen."  
Frank musste lachen. „Sag mal, ist es wahr? Sind keine Todesser mehr übrig? Nicht einer?"  
„Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?", hakte Alastor nach.  
„Eine junge Heilerin …" Frank blickte zu Alice. „Wie hieß die junge Dame nochmal, Schatz, die vorgestern hier war?" Alice Augenbrauen wollten sich über der Nasenwurzel treffen, weshalb Frank genauer wurde. „Du weißt schon, die mit den buschigen Haare."  
„Das war Miss Granger, eine Freundin von Neville."  
„Danke!" Frank wandte sich wieder Alastor zu. „Miss Granger meinte, es gäbe keine Todesser mehr."  
„War klar, dass sie das sagt", murmelte Alastor. Sie war immerhin mit einem liiert. „Na ja, Frank, das ist etwas verzwickt. Diejenigen, die ich nicht erwischen konnte", das Grinsen in Alastors entstelltem Gesicht ließ auch Franks Laune wieder in die Höhe schnellen, „hat Harry niedergestreckt." Franks Augenbrauen wanderten zum Haaransatz, doch er lauschte, als Alastor ihm schilderte: „Und die wenigen, die das dunkle Mal trugen und Harrys Angriff überlebten, die sind jetzt frei."  
„Wie bitte? Wie soll ich das verstehen? Man lässt Todesser einfach frei herumlaufen?"  
„Ich sagte schon, das ist verzwickt, Frank. Ich werde viel Zeit benötigen, dir alles zu erklären. Es hat aber seine Richtigkeit, auch wenn ich anfangs anderer Meinung war."

Seinem ehemaligen Ausbilder wollte Frank Glauben schenken. Eines interessierte ihn besonders, doch bisher hatte er weder von seinem Sohn noch von seiner Mutter eine Antwort darauf erhalten, also versuchte er es bei Alastor.

„Was ist", er senkte die Stimme, „mit Bellatrix Lestrange?" Man konnte die Furcht heraushören, dass sie womöglich eine der wenigen war, die noch frei herumliefen.  
„Die hat es erwischt."  
„Hast du sie zur Strecke gebracht?"  
Alastor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war ihr eigener Neffe." Bei der Antwort kniff Frank fragend die Augen zusammen.  
„Welcher Neffe?"  
„Draco Malfoy", entgegnete Alastor in normaler Lautstärke, womit er auch Alice' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Nichtsdestotrotz erklärte Alastor die Situation. „Snape hat Malfoys Sohn mitgenommen, als er sich Voldemorts Einflussbereich entzog. Die beiden tauchten Jahre später plötzlich auf, als es hart auf hart kam. Im Schlachtgetümmel hat Draco Malfoy seine Tante attackiert. Bellatrix Lestrange schlug sich den Schädel auf und starb auf der Stelle."

Stille trat ein. Frank und Alice versuchten, die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, doch ihnen fehlten zu viele Informationen, um ein klares Bild zu erhalten. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass sich Draco von der eigenen Familie abgewandt hatte – von Lucius Malfoy abgewandt hatte, von dem damals jeder wusste, dass er ein Anhänger von Voldemorts finsterer Vorstellung war, eine Zukunft zu schaffen, in der Muggel unterjocht werden sollten.

„Und was sagt Lucius dazu?", war das Einzige, was Frank noch hervorbrachte.  
Es sprach die Schadenfreude aus Alastor, als er antwortete: „Lucius hat gar nichts mehr zu sagen! Ich glaube, das ist das Schönste an der gesamten Situation."  
Frank setzte sich, sofern seine Beine es erlaubten, etwas aufrechter im Bett hin. „Wenn ich das mal zusammenfassen darf: Severus war ein Todesser." Alastor nickte. „Ich wusste es! Ich habe ihm damals schon ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er sich in diese Richtung entwickeln wird, wenn er weiterhin mit Malfoy zu schaffen hat." Wenigstens hatte Frank, wenn auch etwas spät, gerade die Genugtuung erfahren, Recht zu behalten. „Severus hat seinem besten Freund Lucius also den Sohn geraubt und ist mit ihm auf und davon?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Alastor. „So steht es auch in den Akten."  
„Ich habe nie geglaubt", warf Alice mit sanfter Stimme ein, „dass Severus durch und durch ein schlechter Mensch sein soll."  
„Ach komm, Alice. Severus war schon immer ein Schlitzohr", wiedersprach Frank. „ Er hat sich nur rechtzeitig auf die Gewinnerseite geschlagen, als er merkte, dass es mit Voldemort bergab geht."  
„Mmmh", machte Arthur in einem hohen Tonfall. „Das möchte ich so nicht bestätigen. Snape hat Voldemort all die Jahre ausspioniert. Das Leben, das er führte, war für ihn außerordentlich gefährlich."  
Frank blinzelte einige Male. „Severus, ein Spion für uns?"  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", warnte Arthur vor. „Das sollte am besten Albus erzählen."  
„Ja", stimmte Frank zu, „Professor Dumbledore kann uns gern besuchen kommen." An Alastor gewandt fragte er: „Könntest du auch James Bescheid geben? Ich würde ihn zu gern sehen. Ist er am Ende doch noch Auror geworden?" Frank lachte. „Nötig hatte er es ja nie, irgendeinen Beruf zu ergreifen."

Es war an der Zeit, dass jemand die beiden über bestimmte Dinge aufklärte, doch weder Arthur noch Alastor wollten derjenige sein. Augusta lenkte ein und versicherte ihrem Sohn, dass Harry Potter bald noch einmal zu Besuch kommen würde. Von ihm würden sie eine Menge erfahren.

Besagter Harry Potter saß gerade aufgeregt auf einer der Lehrertribünen, die das Quidditchfeld überblickten. Das letzte Spiel der Saison: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Er war uneins, für welche Mannschaft er jubeln sollte, also applaudierte er bei jedem Tor. Ginny war in Höchstform. Sie schien dieses Spiel als Übung für ihr Vorspiel bei Eintracht Pfützensee zu sehen, denn sie gab alles. Der Ravenclaw Linus Korrelian, der für Dracos Quidditch-Mannschaft einen der beiden Treiber darstellte, hatte einen Schlag drauf, vor dem selbst die Zwillinge Respekt hätten. Seit dem sechsten Lebensjahr Cricket zu spielen zahlte sich offenbar doch aus, dachte Harry. Zusammen mit Enid, ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw, machte er den Gryffindors das Leben zur Hölle. Vor dem Erstklässler nahmen sich alle Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft in Acht. Meredith Beerbaum, eine 14jährige Hufflepuff, konnte als Hüterin bisher noch jeden Quaffel halten. Drei Jäger – drei Häuser. Ginny aus Gryffindor, Draco aus Slytherin und Arturo aus Hufflepuff schossen ein Tor nach dem anderen. Verwirrungstaktik. Die ständigen Ansagen, dass Slytherin wieder ein Tor gemacht hätte, zermürbte Gryffindor, obwohl der goldene Schnatz bisher noch den Punktesieg bringen konnte. Hinter dem goldenen Ball war Gordian Foster her. Auf dem Besen verhielt sich der Slytherin äußerst graziös. So manches Mal befürchtete Harry, der Junge würde fallen, doch jedes Mal versetzte er die Zuschauer mit seinen gewagten und daher spannenden Flugmanövern in Erstaunen. Harry musste zugeben, dass es für Gryffindor schlecht aussah. Bisher stand es 120:40 für Slytherin. Dem goldenen Schnatz war man schon dreimal hinterhergejagt, doch immer wieder entzog er sich den Blicken der beiden Sucher.

„Und?" Remus kam gerade von der Toilette und setzte sich wieder neben Harry. „Was habe ich verpasst?"  
Seine Augen wandte Harry nicht ein einziges Mal von dem Spielgeschehen ab, als er erwiderte: „Es steht jetzt 120 zu 40 für Slytherin."  
„Wie bitte? Als ich gegangen war, stand es noch 60 zu 40!"  
„Du hast sechs Tore verpasst. Jeder Jäger aus Slytherin hat je zwei Treffer gelandet. Ich glaube, der Hüter von Gryffindor leidet gerade unter heftigen Selbstzweifeln." Harry grinste einen Moment schadenfroh, verkniff es sich jedoch, weil er als Lehrer parteilos sein sollte. Das fiel ihm sehr schwer. Er stand auf Ginnys Seite, egal in welcher Lebenslage.  
Remus setzte sich mit geradem Rücken hin und schaute über die Balustrade, um die momentanen Positionen der Spieler auszumachen. „Hat man nochmal den Schnatz gejagt?"  
„Nein, aber es wird Zeit, dass er bald wieder auftaucht."

Plötzlich kam der Schnatz sichtbar an der Zuschauertribüne vorbeigejagt. Aus reinem Instinkt sprang Harry auf und streckte die Hand nach dem goldenen Ball. An seiner anderen Hand verspürte er einen Ruck. Remus hielt ihn fest.

„Das ist nicht dein Spiel, Harry", sagte Remus mit warmem Lächeln. „Lass den anderen ihren Spaß."

Durch Harrys Aktion waren beide Sucher auf den Schnatz aufmerksam geworden. Sie visierten ihn an und jagten ihm in Windeseile hinterher. Die Menge begann zu pfeifen und zu klatschen, als Gordian und Shaun, die beiden Sucher, zielsicher dem Ball folgten. Shaun Smith war der Gryffindor, der Draco anfangs hin und wieder gepiesackt hatte. Die Rivalitäten waren nach dem Vorfall während des Halloweenfestes verflogen. Draco und Shaun waren zwar keine Freunde, aber auch keine Feinde. Das Spiel verlief entsprechend fair.

Harrys Blick haftete auf Gordian Foster, der dem Schatz immer näher kam. Mit einem Male hatte Harry das Gefühl, selbst auf dem Besen zu sitzen. Möglicherweise lag es an seinem empathischen Wesen. Andererseits hatte Harry oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren, was für ein berauschendes Gefühl es war, mit dem Besen in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit hinter dem neckischen Ball herzujagen. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er sah, wie Gordian die Hand ausstreckte. Harry wusste, was Gordian jetzt durchmachte. So dicht dran. So nahe am Sieg. Shaun war nur wenige Zentimeter hinter dem Slytherin und holte langsam auf, doch es war zu spät. Gordian trieb seinen Besen ein letztes Mal an – und griff zu.

Der tosende Beifall war lauter als Madam Hoochs Abpfiff. Harrys Hände klatschten von ganz allein. Mit allen Spielen zusammengerechnet, die von der gemischten Mannschaft gewonnen wurden, gehörte wenigstens der Quidditch-Pokal Slytherin.

„Wenn bis morgen nichts mehr passiert", sagte Harry laut, damit der ebenfalls klatschende Remus ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte, „wird es zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin knapp."  
Unerwartet schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Nicht mehr. Slytherin liegt jetzt hinter Gryffindor, selbst mit den Punkten für den Sieg beim Quiddtich."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ja!", beteuerte Remus. „Gestern muss irgendein Lehrer zehn Punkte an Gryffindor vergeben haben."  
„Ich war's nicht."  
„Ich auch nicht. Bisher habe ich auch nicht herausfinden können, wer das gewesen ist."

In den letzten Monaten hatte Slytherin sich von dem Minus erholt. Durch Nachhilfeunterricht bei Mitschülern, freiwilligen Arbeiten für Lehrer und durch schulische und sportliche Leistungen war die Anzahl der Smaragde im Stundenglas angestiegen. Kein Lehrer würde jetzt noch wagen, dem einen oder anderen Haus Anerkennungspunkte zu geben. Man liefe Gefahr, das neutrale Bild zu zerstören, das einen Lehrer ausmachte. Trotz persönlicher Favoriten musste man objektiv bleiben. In solchen Situationen waren sich alle Lehrer einig: der Direktor sollte sich darum kümmern. Ihm allein stand es zu, letzte Punkte zu vergeben.

Die letzte nach dem Quidditch folgende Doppelstunde sollte heute bis 15 Uhr gehen. Wie Severus es sich bereits gestern überlegt hatte, wollte er sich den Tag verkürzen, demnach auch den Schülern. Keinesfalls wollte er weichherzig wirken oder vielleicht sogar großzügig. An diese Freistunde sollten die Schüle noch eine Weile denken.

Vor versammelter Klasse baute er sich in voller Größe auf. Auf diese Weise, das wusste er, wirkte er bedrohlich und das nicht nur auf Schüler. Sein Blick schweifte wie der eines Adlers umher, der sich ein Opfer suchte. Als alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, atmete er tief durch.

„Was würden Sie jetzt gern tun?", fragte er die Schüler, die sich daraufhin untereinander irritierte Blicke zuwarfen. Noch nie hatte er diese Frage gestellt. Weil keine Antwort kam, wiederholte er die Frage und deutete danach wahllos auf einen Schüler, der ganz hinten saß.  
„Ähm, ähm", der Schüler machte sichtlich eine schwere Zeit durch, als er unerwartet zur Beantwortung der Frage bestimmt wurde. „Einen Aufpäppeltrank brauen, Sir?"  
„War das eine Frage?"

Der Junge war wie versteinert, brachte keine Antwort hervor, konnte nicht einmal nicken oder den Kopf schütteln, sondern nur angsterfüllt nach vorn blicken. Severus kommentierte das Benehmen des Schülers mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, bevor er sich ein nächstes Opfer suchte.

„Mr. Winter?"  
Der angesprochene Schüler bekam ganz große Augen, aber er schien sich schnell eine Antwort zu überlegen. „Etwas Theorie lernen." Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, seine Antwort nicht ebenfalls als Frage zu betonen.  
„Theorie? Dann greifen Sie sich Ihr Lehrbuch." Als plötzlich alle Schüler damit begannen, in ihren Taschen zu wühlen, verschaffte sich Severus nochmals Gehör. „Halt!" Jeder hielt mit seiner Bewegung inne. „Mr. Winter wird sich sein Lehrbuch vornehmen", er schaute zu besagtem Schüler, „und sich die letzten beiden Kapitel vornehmen."  
„Aber Sir, das sind beinahe hundert Seiten!"  
„Sie wollten Theorie", säuselte Severus selbstzufrieden und sah dabei zu, wie Mr. Winter sein Buch aus der Tasche nahm und das vorletzte Kapitel aufschlug. Trotzdem folgte er mit einem Ohr dem weiteren Verlauf des mehr als nur seltsamen Unterrichts. „Miss Fringe?" Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch. „Was würden Sie jetzt gern tun?"  
Die Ravenclaw spielte verlegen mit ihren Fingern, bis sie sehr leise, beinahe unhörbar erwiderte: „Ich würde mit meiner besten Freundin gern ein bisschen Karten spielen."  
„Was war das bitte?", hakte Severus nach.  
Miss Fringe seufzte, wiederholte aber ihre Antwort, die sie selbst wahrscheinlich für viel zu gewagt hielt. Unsicherheit war herauszuhören. „Ich würde gern Karten spielen, mit meiner besten Freundin."  
„Dann nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen und verlassen Sie mein Klassenzimmer." Bewegungslos blickte Miss Fringe ihn an. „Na, wird's bald?"

Eine Mischung aus Bedauern und Erleichterung war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Offensichtlich rechnete sie mit Punkteabzug, der jedoch ausblieb. Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt Severus sie noch auf.

„Miss Fringe?"  
Sie zuckte zusammen, erwartete jetzt den befürchteten Punkteabzug, zumindest aber eine Strafarbeit. „Ja, Sir?"  
„Sitzt Ihre beste Freundin in dieser Klasse?" Severus bemerkte den flüchtigen Blick, den Miss Fringe zu Miss Bradley warf. „Miss Bradley, Sie werden für ein Kartenspiel benötigt", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme. „Begleiten Sie Miss Fringe."

Die Verwunderung in der Klasse wurde immer größer, als auch Miss Bradley den Raum verlassen durfte, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Mr. Winter schien sich innerlich dafür zu Ohrfeigen, dass er ein Buch lesen musste. Einige Schüler, das las Severus an ihren Gesichtern ab, schienen den Braten langsam zu riechen. Eine Hand wurde gehoben, wenn auch zögerlich.

„Mr. Stirling?"  
„Ich würde gern schon meine Sachen für die morgige Abreise packen", Mr. Stirling schluckte laut, „und mir danach nochmal die Tiere bei Hagrid ansehen." Von der zittrigen Stimme her klangen Stirlings Worte wie die letzten eines zum Tode Verurteilten.  
„Allein?", fragte Severus nach.  
„Psst", hörte man leise hinter Mr. Stirling, der daraufhin zusammenfuhr, sich aber nicht umdrehte, obwohl er sich der Aufforderung seines besten Freundes bewusst war.  
Nach dem zweiten Psst sagte Mr. Stirling: „Vielleicht zusammen mit Mr. Keating, Sir, wenn es nichts ausmacht?"  
„Was machen Sie beide dann noch hier? Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und gehen Sie!"

So schnell wie diese beiden Jungen waren Schüler noch nie aus seinem Klassenzimmer gestürmt. Severus unterdrückte den Impuls zu lachen. Mr. Winter war offensichtlich gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er hockte über dem Zaubertränkebuch und schien mit sich ringen. Mit einem Male schnellte sein Arm in die Höhe.

„Mr. Winter?"  
„Ich hab's mir überlegt, Professor Snape. Ich würde viel lieber ein paar Kürbistörtchen essen. Meine Mutter bekommt die einfach nicht so gut hin wie die Hauselfen."  
„Dann werden Sie wohl die Küche aufsuchen müssen." Mr. Winter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Das Lächeln verschwand abrupt, als Severus warnte: „Aber übertreiben Sie es ja nicht! Ich möchte nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey oder ich einen Trank brauen muss, nur weil Sie Bauchschmerzen bekommen."  
„Keine Sorge, Sir."

Mr. Winter warf den restlichen Schülern einen sicheren Blick zu, bevor er in den Flur hinaustrat. Davon animiert hoben alle verbliebenen Schüler gleichzeitig ihre Hände.

Severus hatte die restlichen Schüler auf einen Schlag vom Unterricht befreit. Ein wenig konnte er über den Verlauf der letzten zehn Minuten schmunzeln. Leicht hatte er es ihnen nicht gemacht, trotzdem konnte er beweisen, dass auch er anders sein konnte. Severus stutzte, als er sich darüber klar wurde, dass sein Verhalten möglicherweise als nett eingestuft werden könnte. Zum Glück war morgen der Tag der Abreise. Er würde nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, vor den Schülern seinen guten Ruf zu verlieren.

Auf dem Weg zu Albus passierte Severus einen der überdachten Gänge, die rund um einen der Schulhöfe führten. Mitten auf dem Rasen saß Harry mit seiner Klasse – und mit seinem Sohn. Einige Schüler beschäftigten sich mit ihren Freunden, andere suchten das Gespräch mit ihrem Lehrer. Mittendrin sorgte Nicholas für Abwechslung. Besonders die Mädchen waren von dem Jungen angetan.

Als Harry seinen Kollegen sah, entschuldigte er sich kurz bei seiner Klasse und rannte zu ihm. Er blieb unten auf dem Rasen stehen, während Severus leicht erhöht im Gang innehielt.

„Severus, ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Harry irritiert, denn es war noch Unterrichtszeit.  
„Was soll passiert sein? Ich habe meinen Schülern frei gegeben und suche jetzt nach Albus, um mich für heute zu entschuldigen."  
Harry grinste. „Ab in die Apotheke, hä?" Nach einem Nicken von Severus riet Harry: „Versuch es bei Filch. Vor einer halben Stunde war Albus auf dem Weg zu ihm."  
„Dann kann ich gleich wieder kehrtmachen. Danke, Harry." Severus schaute über Harry hinweg zu den Schülern, die im Gras saßen, lachten und sich gelassen unterhielten. „Heute mal ein etwas unkonventioneller Unterricht, wie ich sehe."  
Harry schaute hinter sich, dann wieder zu Severus hinauf. „Die Prüfungen sind vorbei, die Noten vergeben. Was sollte ich heute schon anderes machen, als den Schülern eine letzte, angenehme Erinnerung an Hogwarts mitzugeben?"

Severus fehlten die Worte. Er brachte es nur fertig zu nicken, bevor er zurückging, um Albus aufzusuchen. Mr. Filchs Büro befand sich im Erdgeschoss.

In der Nähe von Mr. Filchs Büro hörte Severus bereits Stimmen, weshalb er an einer Ecke stehenblieb. Nicht um zu lauschen, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, ein paar Worte zu vernehmen.

„Argus", hörte er den Direktor sagen, bevor ein leiser Seufzer folgte, „du bist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Ich habe dir lediglich das Angebot gemacht, eine Hilfe für dich einzustellen."  
„Arrgh", knurrte der Hausmeister zurück, was Severus als negative Meinungsäußerung deutete.  
„Du bleibst hier der Hausmeister, das nimmt dir niemand", versicherte Albus dem Squib.

Stille. Argus Filch schien zu überlegen. Der Direktor wollte das Gespräch beenden, Argus aber versichern, dass der nichts zu befürchten hätte.

„Überleg es dir. Du kannst mir jederzeit Bescheid geben, solltest du dich umentscheiden."

Die dem Gespräch folgenden Schritte kamen nicht auf Severus zu, sondern entfernten sich langsam. Sein Zeitpunkt, um die Ecke zu biegen, war gekommen. Weiter hinten sah er den Direktor.

„Albus?" Laut musste er nicht rufen. In den leeren Gängen echoten die leisesten Geräusche. Albus blieb stehen, so dass Severus aufholen konnte. Im Vorübergehen grüßte er Filch mit einem Nicken. Bei Albus angelangt erklärte er seine plötzliche Anwesenheit. „Harry hat mir gesagt, ich würde dich hier finden."  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?", fragte Albus mit freundlich leuchtenden Augen.  
„Wäre es möglich, mich für heute zu entschuldigen? Ich würde gern …"  
Albus schien seine Pläne durchschaut zu haben. „Ja ja, der Wolfsbanntrank. Harte Arbeit." Eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter. „Heute wird man den Kindern kaum noch etwas beibringen können, was nicht schon im vergangenen Schuljahr untergekommen ist. Geh ruhig, aber morgen findest du dich noch einmal ein, ja?"  
„Was ist denn morgen noch? Die Schüler reisen ab, mehr nicht."  
„Nein", widersprach Albus, „denn morgen früh wird der Hauspokal verliehen."  
„Ich dachte, das wäre heute Abend", nörgelte Severus, der davon ausgegangen war, diesem Trara fernbleiben zu können. „Warum morgen?"  
Eine Antwort umging Albus mit seiner Aufforderung: „Als Lehrer wirst du natürlich an dieser Begebenheit teilnehmen." Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte jedoch. „Gut, dann morgen in alter Frische."

Diesmal war es Severus, der knurrte, als er dem Direktor hinterherschaute. Mittlerweile konnte er es gar nicht mehr erwarten, die Schule hinter sich zu lassen und endlich das zu tun, wozu er Lust hatte. Er war nicht einmal beim Quidditchspiel gewesen, hatte aber im Nachhinein erfahren, dass Slytherin als Sieger hervorgegangen war.

Aus seinem leer geräumten Büro flohte Severus hinüber in die Apotheke. Einzig sein Hund begrüßte ihn im Wohnzimmer. Hermine war sicherlich im Labor beschäftigt, also marschierte Severus gleich hinunter. Im Flur roch es bereits nach dem Wolfsbanntrank, der noch nicht mit dem Vanille-Aroma verfeinert worden war. Hinter der Tür, die zum Verkaufsraum führte, hörte Severus ein Stimmenwirrwarr. Ein paar Leute schienen aufgebracht zu sein. Er hörte Daphnes Stimme, die die Menge beruhigen wollte – und Hermines Stimme, die jemanden dazu aufforderte zu gehen.

Kurz entschlossen öffnete Severus die Tür. Seine bloße Anwesenheit sorgte für sofortige Ruhe. Jeder kannte ihn, jeder wusste, was er damals war. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, so eine Wirkung auf Menschen haben zu können.

„Was, wenn ich fragen darf, ist hier los?", wollte er wissen. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine – und auf den Mann neben ihr. Severus' Augenlider verengten sich. „Mr. Fogg, Sie haben hier Hausverbot. Was tun Sie hier?"  
„Ich …"  
Ein anderer Kunde – ein Werwolf – mischte sich ungefragt ein und zeterte: „Sie können nicht einfach Ihre Kundschaft selektieren und manche von uns wegschicken!"  
Gelangweilt schaute Severus zu dem Kunden hinüber. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Meinungsäußerung." An Mr. Fogg gerichtet sagte Severus: „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen möchten? Wir klären das unter vier Augen."  
„Sechs!", warf Hermine ein. Die Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Wangen waren rot und sie atmete aufgeregt.

Daphne war so freundlich, die anwesenden Kunden abzulenken, so dass sich jeder in die Liste für den Trank eintragen konnte.

Severus öffnete den Tresen, indem er das Brett hochklappte und Mr. Fogg hindurchließ. Hermine folgte ihm. Der Flur sollte für ein persönliches Gespräch ausreichen. Es lag nicht in Severus' Absicht, Mr. Fogg gastfreundlich zu bewirten, sondern nur, die restliche Kundschaft nicht an dieser Auseinandersetzung teilhaben zu lassen.

„Mr. Fogg …"  
Hermine unterbrach Severus und giftete den Mann an: „Ich könnte die Polizeibrigade holen, wenn ich wollte! Ich habe hier das Hausrecht und Sie haben seit dem letzten Mal ein Hausverbot. Suchen Sie sich gefälligst einen anderen Tränkemeister!"  
„Das habe ich ja versucht", erklärte Mr. Fogg äußerst ruhig. In Severus' Augen schien der Mann sehr versöhnlich, keinesfalls auf einen Streit aus. „Keine der Apotheken in der Nähe stellt noch den Wolfsbanntrank her."

Als Fogg in seine Innentasche griff, blickte er plötzlich auf die Spitze eines Zauberstabs aus Weißbirke. Severus war vorsichtig. Langsam klappte Mr. Fogg seinen Umhang auf und zog nur mit Daumen und Zeigefinger etwas aus seiner Innentasche. Papiere. Die hielt er Severus entgegen, doch Hermine war neugieriger und riss sie dem Mann aus der Hand. Mit strengem Blick überflog sie die Schreiben von verschiedenen Apotheken.

„Warum stellen die alle keinen Wolfsbanntrank mehr her?", murmelte sie, erinnerte sich jedoch an die Aussagen von Kunden, die ihr genau das schon letzten Monat mitgeteilt hatten.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger", Mr. Fogg schaute auf den Zauberstab vor sich, schielte deshalb, „es lag mir fern, absichtlich gegen das Hausverbot zu verstoßen. Mein Fluch zwingt mich dazu. Ich brauche den Trank."  
„Was ist mit der Liste der Tränkemeister, die das Ministerium verteilt?", gab Severus als Anreiz, es woanders zu versuchen.  
„Die dort", Fogg nickte zu den vielen Schreiben, „standen alle auf der Liste."  
Hermine wollte es nicht glauben. „Es muss doch noch einen anderen geben!"  
„Es ist jetzt sowieso zu spät, Miss Granger. Ab heute kann der Trank genommen werden. Ich würde nur Gefahr laufen, nicht rechtzeitig …"

Hermine drückte die Papiere an Foggs Brust, der sie erschrocken mit den eigenen Händen festhielt. Wütend stürmte sie zur Tür, die ins Labor folgte, drehte sich jedoch nochmal zu den beiden um. Sie schaute Severus an.

„Regel du das bitte!"  
Schon hatte Hermine die Tür geschlossen und überließ es ganz Severus, wie er mit Mr. Fogg umgehen wollte. Schüchtern lächelte Fogg, schüchtern und ängstlich. „Und, Mr. Snape? Bekomme ich hier einen Wolfsbanntrank?"  
Severus strafte den Mann mit einem unheilschwangeren Blick. „Ist der Ausweis denn wenigstens echt oder laufen Sie noch immer mit dem Papier für magische Fernverständigung herum?"  
Fogg blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Woher …?"  
„Die Herstellung solcher Pergamente ist mir geläufig, Mr. Fogg."  
„Oh …" Beschämt blickte Fogg zu Boden. „Hören Sie, Mr. Snape. Das alles tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid. Ich meine, die gesamte Situation mit dem Vielsafttrank und …" Ein leiser Seufzer. „Ich möchte wirklich keinen Ärger machen."  
Obwohl Severus seinen Stab wieder einsteckte, lockerte sich die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern nicht. „Dafür ist es längst zu spät, Mr. Fogg. Der Ärger ist da."  
Fogg stopfte die Schreiben der Apotheken in seine Tasche. „Ich werde versuchen, es wiedergutzumachen."  
„Das können Sie nur, wenn Sie sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen."  
Mit flatterhaftem Blick schaute Fogg umher, vermied dabei tunlichst, Severus direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Fogg hatte ein wenig Mut zusammengekratzt und sagte: „Sie sind laut Ministerium dazu verpflichtet, mir den Trank auszuhändigen."  
„Was würde das Ministerium dazu sagen, wenn wir den Fall mit dem Vielsafttrank nachträglich zur Anzeige bringen, mmmh?" Severus legte den Kopf schräg. „Dabei würde sich gleichzeitig herausstellen, wer den besseren Draht zu Regierungsmitarbeitern hat."  
„Ich …" Fogg schluckte laut hörbar. „Ich möchte wirklich nur den Trank haben." Mit zittrigen Händen griff er abermals in die Innentasche. Diesmal zog er einen Geldbeutel heraus. „Ich sagte bereits, ich möchte es wiedergutmachen. Hier …", er hielt Severus den Sack entgegen, doch der griff nicht zu. „Das ist alles, was ich habe."  
„Gestohlen, nehme ich an."  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrliche Gelegenheitsarbeiten. Glauben Sie mir bitte. Die gesamte Situation hat mich zum Nachdenken angeregt. Ich …" Fogg umfasste den abgewiesenen Geldsack mit beiden Händen und knetete ihn, so dass man die aneinanderreibenden Münzen hören konnte. „Bitte geben Sie mir den Trank." Severus hörte deutlich die Priorität heraus, doch Fogg nannte von sich aus den Grund, warum er sich trotz der unangenehme Situation nicht zurückweisen ließ. „Ich will nicht", begann der Werwolf leise, „dass ich irgendetwas Schlimmes anstelle, wenn …"

In diesem Moment fand in Severus' Geist ein Prozess statt, den er damals nie zugelassen hatte. Er versuchte, sich in den Mann hineinzuversetzen. Dabei scheiterte er kläglich, denn er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie es denen erging, die einmal im Monat zum Werwolf wurden. Und weil er sich nicht in Foggs Situation einfühlen konnte, hielt er eine innerliche Unterhaltung mit einem imaginären Remus. Remus verstand beide Seiten. Er verstand, warum Hermine und Severus dem Mann keine Hilfe bieten wollten, aber – und das leuchtete selbst Severus ein – die Gefahr war zu groß, dass Fogg woanders keinen Trank bekommen würde. Was das nach sich ziehen würde war klar und auf keinen Fall zu verantworten. Severus schüttelte sich.

„Tragen Sie sich in die Liste ein", säuselte Severus bedrohlich leise. „Holen Sie sich Ihre Tränke und danach verschwinden Sie wieder."  
Fogg amtete erleichtert aus. „Danke, Mr. Snape. Vielen …"  
„Und Sie bleiben nie länger hier als notwendig!"

Den Hinweis hatte Fogg verstanden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zurück in den Verkaufsraum. Severus lugte durch die Tür und nickte Daphne zu, damit sie wusste, dass Fogg das Einverständnis hatte.

Im Labor traf er auf Hermine, die mit dem großen Löffel etwas heftiger im Kessel rührte als notwendig.

Als sie die Tür hörte, blickte sie auf. „Hast du ihn rausgeworfen?"  
„Ich werde nicht die Verantwortung für einen wilden Werwolf übernehmen, Hermine. Er bekommt die Tränke."

Nur kurz schien ihre Wut nochmals aufzubrodeln, genau wie der Inhalt des Kessels, an dem sie arbeitete. Ein oder zwei Sekunden später schluckte sie ihren Ärger hörbar hinunter und widmete sich dem Wolfsbanntrank. Die letzte Zutat war im Kessel gelandet, so dass sie auf kleine Flamme stellen konnte. Hermine ging an einen Tisch und nahm einen Stapel Briefe, den sie Severus überreichte.

„Da ist Post für dich gekommen."  
Verdutzt nahm er die versiegelten Briefe entgegen. „Die hättest du öffnen können."  
„Das Postgeheimnis gilt selbst bei verheirateten …"  
„Ich habe dir soeben die Erlaubnis erteilt, meine Post öffnen zu dürfen", unterbrach er sie. „Das sind alles Händleranfragen und Antworten auf meine Schreiben." Er überflog die Absender. „Zudem Werbung, wie es aussieht. Da ist nichts dabei, von dem du nichts wissen darfst."  
„Wie beruhigend", schäkerte sie. „Was ist, wenn Linda dir mal wieder schreibt?"  
„Dann kannst du dich an den belanglosen Schilderungen ihres Alltags erfreuen, wenn es dir Spaß macht."  
„So schlimm?" Hermine setzte sich neben Severus, der einen der Briefe öffnete.  
„Sie ist langweilig", gab er Hermine zu verstehen, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief widmete. „Sie hatte immer gute Noten in Verwandlung und hätte auf diesem Gebiet Fuß fassen können. Stattdessen arbeitet sie beim", er dachte kurz nach, aber es fiel ihm nichts Genaues mehr ein, „Ministerium."  
Hermine hingegen konnte sich noch sehr gut an das erste Treffen mit Linda erinnern. „Beim Besenregulations-Kontrollamt."  
„Ja, genau. Ist mir entfallen." Severus legte den einen Brief weg und öffnete den nächsten.  
„Das ist dir entfallen?", fragte Hermine nach.  
„Es klingt schon so langweilig. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Prüfen von Besen auf ihren Zustand und ihre Flugtauglichkeit in irgendeiner Form intellektuell anregend oder gar produktiv sein kann."  
„Sie bekommt es bezahlt, und außerdem muss es irgendjemand tun."  
Severus nickte, legte dabei den zweiten Brief auf den ersten und öffnete den nächsten. „Und ich bin froh, dass weder du noch ich für diese Aufgabe herangezogen werden."

Hermine beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, als er den Brief las und mit ihm einen neuen Stapel begann. Werbung.

„Konntest du dich für morgen freimachen?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bedaure. Albus ist auf die geniale Idee gekommen, morgen erst den Hauspokal zu vergeben. Er hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er auf meine Präsenz besteht."  
„Der Hauspokal wird doch sonst immer am Vorabend vergeben?"  
„Nicht immer, aber meistens, da hast du Recht. Wer weiß, was", Severus grinste schief, „der alte Kauz sich hat einfallen lassen."  
„Wie stehen die Stundengläser?"  
„Momentan liegt Gryffindor vorn. Ich befürchte, Slytherins Sieg beim Quidditch stellt keine Garantie für den Hauspokal dar. Trotz der zusätzlichen Punkte würde Gryffindor immer noch knapp über Slytherin liegen."  
„Abwarten! Für uns sah es auch mal ziemlich düster aus, aber am Ende hat sich das Blatt gewendet."  
„Albus ist dummerweise ein Freund der Gryffindors."  
„Er muss sich als Direktor unparteiisch geben und das weiß er auch", hielt Hermine dagegen, um Severus ein wenig aufzuheitern.  
„Hier", er hielt ihr den nächsten Brief entgegen. „Der Preis ist mehr als nur passabel. Bestell demnächst dort die neuen Phiolen. Auch die für die Verhütungstränke."  
„Was stimmt denn mit den alten nicht?", fragte sie und überflog gleichzeitig die Preisliste. „Die sind ja richtig günstig."  
„Somit hast du dir deine Frage selbst beantwortet. Sie garantieren luftdicht schließende Phiolen, sind trotzdem beinahe die Hälfte preiswerter als der andere Lieferant."

Es klopfte an der Labortür. Nach einem lauten Herein von Severus öffnete sich die Tür und Daphne lugte hinein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich störe. Wir haben jetzt schon 148 Voranmeldungen für den Wolfsbanntrank. Liegt das noch im grünen Bereich?" Mitleidig blickte Daphne zu Hermine hinüber. „Bitte sag nicht, dass das schon zu viele sind."  
„Herrje", schimpfte Hermine leise. Es waren zu viele, doch wenn es allen so erging wie Mr. Fogg, dann durfte sie niemanden zurückweisen. „Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin", versicherte Hermine der Angestellten. „Dann muss ich eben die Nacht durchbrauen."  
„Drei Nächte hintereinander?", fragte Severus skeptisch. „Wir sollten uns eventuell für die drei Tage jemanden zur Aushilfe holen. Ich werde mich heute noch umhören."  
„Du willst freiwillig jemand Fremdes hier haben?", stichelte Hermine.  
„Wenn du der Meinung bist, du hältst das Brauen durch, dann lasse ich es. Wie ich schon sagte, ich werde morgen noch in Hogwarts sein. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich hinzustoßen werde."  
„Nein, frage ruhig jemanden. Bin gespannt, wer das sein wird."  
„Ich werde mich kurz ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehen und einen Brief schreiben."

Im Wohnzimmer war nichts von der vielen Arbeit im Labor zu spüren. Harry döste auf einem Sessel. Vom Kniesel war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich, vermutete Severus, erfreute er sich an ein paar Singvögeln. In einer der Kisten, die seine Habseligkeiten beherrbergten, suchte Severus nach seinem alten Notizbuch, in welchem er auch Namen und Adressen festgehalten hatte. Er benötigte einen Zaubertränkemeister. Anderen Personen war es nicht erlaubt, an einem so heiklen Trank wie dem Wolfsbanntrank mitzubrauen. Als Erstes musste Severus – wie sollte es anders kommen – an Horace Slughorn denken. Dem betagten Tränkemeister lag allerdings mehr an Konversation und das wollte Severus weder Hermine noch sich selbst antun. Gedankenverloren fiel sein Blick auf die Aufgaben der Erstklässler: die Verbesserungsvorschläge. Die wollte er seinem Nachfolger Georgi Popovich zukommen lassen. Da war sie, die Idee. Severus kannte den Ravenclaw aus der Schule. Fähig war der Mann allemal, wo er doch jahrelang im Ministerium als Prüfer für die angehenden Tränkemeister fungierte. Man könnte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Popovich bekäme die Vorschläge der Schüler und gleichzeitig würde Severus ihn um Hilfe bitten. Natürlich nicht zu offensichtlich.

Für den Brief benötigte Severus nicht lange. Kurz und knapp hatte er die Pergamente der Schüler erklärt, ein wenig Honig ums Maul geschmiert – eine Sache, die Lucius ihm beibrachte – und durchsickern lassen, dass die Apotheke für den aktuellen Wolfsbanntrank dringend eine helfende Hand benötigen würde. Georgi würde zusagen. Severus wusste, dass sein alter Schulkamerad immer gern gebraut hatte, aber als Prüfer nicht mehr dazu gekommen war.

Aus dem Flohbuch suchte er die korrekte Adresse von Popovich, die er auf den dicken Umschlag schrieb. Als Absender nannte er Granger Apotheke, schrieb gleich darunter seinen Namen. Mit diesem Umschlag ging Severus ins Labor, um sich für einen Augenblick zu verabschieden. Da sie keine eigenen Eulen besaßen, was sie demnächst ändern wollten, musste er den Brief zum Postamt bringen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Hermine."  
„Bringst du mir was Süßes mit? Ein Schokoladeneis von Fortescues?"  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur zum Postamt."  
Hermine schien gestresst, denn sie bekam kleine Falten auf der Stirn. „Aber ohne etwas Schokolade halte ich die nächsten Tage nicht durch!"  
Ihr Tonfall ließ keine Absage gelten. „Meinetwegen", seufzte Severus. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen, bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon vorbeizuschauen.

Die Winkelgasse war nicht überfüllt, dennoch waren hier und da Kunden unterwegs. Die meisten von denen besuchten die Apotheke. Severus schritt vorbei an Madam Malkins und warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine schwarze Herrengarderobe, die ihn daran erinnerte, sich demnächst etwas neue Kleidung zuzulegen, da seine zehn bis zwanzig Jahre alten Stücke schon allein wegen des Unterrichts mit tollpatschigen Kindern sehr gelitten haben.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite kam einer der Zwillinge entgegen. Bei der Entfernung war nicht auszumachen, ob es sich um George oder Fred handelte. Severus ging davon aus, dass man gerade die Einnahmen des Scherzartikelladens zur Bank gebracht hatte. Fred – oder George – nickte ihm zu, was Severus erwiderte. Nachdem der Zwilling aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war, bemerkte Severus auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite das Sportgeschäft _Qualität für Quidditch_, welches gut besucht war. Er war so abgelenkt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand _Flourish und Blotts_ verließ, als er schnellen Schrittes gerade die Eingangstür passierte.

Severus fühlte, wie sich etwas in seine Rippen bohrte. Eine fremde Schulter prallte gegen seine. Irgendetwas landete auf dem Boden. Bücher. Das war es, was Severus an seinen Rippen gespürt hatte. Beinahe hätte er den Fremden mit einer Schimpftirade bedacht, da wurde er wieder einmal Zeuge dessen, was das Leben für Überraschungen parat hielt.

„Mr. Snape", sagte der rundliche Mann.  
„Mr. Popovich, entschuldigen Sie …"  
„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen."

Die Bücher auf dem Boden waren schnell aufgesammelt, weil Severus half. Die Titel waren ihm nicht entgangen.

„Wie ich sehe", er betrachtete eines der Bücher, „bereiten Sie sich jetzt schon auf den Umgang mit Schülern vor."  
Popovich lächelte, nickte dabei. „Ich habe noch nie mit Kindern gearbeitet, da möchte ich vorbereitet sein."  
Severus las den Titel eines der Bücher leise, bevor er den Rat gab: „Sie sollten sich lieber einen Sack Flöhe kaufen und mit dem üben. Da haben Sie mehr von."  
Popovich lachte. „Das glaube ich gern." Er hatte nun alle Bücher aufgehoben.  
Während Severus ihm die anderen beiden reichte, die er vom Boden aufgelesen hatte, sagte er: „Nach dem ersten Schultag werden diese Bücher sicherlich im Kamin enden."  
Sichtlich desillusioniert verzog Popovich das Gesicht. „Wie soll ich mich denn sonst vorbereiten?" Ein verzweifelter Seufzer folgte. „Ich wünschte, jemand könnte mir ein paar Ratschläge geben. Jemand vom Fach."

Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Severus richtig deutete. Offenbar kannte auch Popovich das Spiel mit den angedeuteten Hilfegesuchen, das eigentlich Severus beginnen wollte.

„Nun, ich würde Ihnen zu gern für Fragen zur Verfügung stehen", als das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu strahlen begann, unterbreitete Severus im Gegenzug sein Hilfegesuch, „aber die Arbeit in der Apotheke ist momentan äußerst aufreibend, so dass ich gezwungen bin, mich nach einem Tränkemeister umzusehen, der beim Wolfsbanntrank helfen könnte."  
„Oh …", machte Popovich, entschied sich aber in Sekunden. „Wie Sie ja wissen, habe ich meinen Meister und wie der Zufall es will, bin ich vom Ministerium beurlaubt, bis ich im September in Hogwarts beginne. Resturlaub, Sie verstehen?"  
Severus erlaubte seinen Mundwinkeln, ein sanftes Lächeln zu formen. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe sehr gut. Ab wann dürfte ich mit Ihnen rechnen?"  
„Geht es nicht schon heute los?"  
„Sie sind gut informiert. Ich wollte nur nicht so dreist sein …"  
„Ach i wo! Ich habe Zeit", beteuerte Popovich. „Von mir aus kann es losgehen. Ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit keinen Wolfsbanntrank mehr gebraut."  
Popovich freute sich sogar, bemerkte Severus angenehm überrascht. Offenbar ging es seinem damaligen Mitschüler wie ihm selbst. Die Arbeit war gleichzeitig ein Steckenpferd. „Dann folgen Sie mir bitte." Nach nur drei Schritten hielt Severus inne. „Ach, beinahe vergaß ich … Ich muss noch etwas besorgen." Er blickte Popovich in die Augen. „Interesse an einem Eis?"  
„Von Fortescues? Gern!"

In der Apotheke war eine Menge los, als Severus mit Popovich im Schlepptau sich einen Weg zur Theke durchkämpfte, um nach hinten in die privaten Räume zu gelangen.

„Ihre Bücher können Sie gern hier ablegen." Severus deutete auf einen Beistelltisch im Flur. Der Gast nahm den Vorschlag gern an. „Das Labor befindet sich hier." Popovich zog sich den Umhang aus und hängte ihn an einen ungenutzten Garderobenständer, bevor er Severus ins Labor folgte.  
Kaum hatte Severus die Tür geöffnet, sagte Hermine, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand: „Bin ich froh, dass mein Eis jetzt da ist. Ich glaube, ich drehe hier bald am Rad." Als sie sich umdrehte, verschwand ihr fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck und wechselte zu überrascht, als sie den Gast bemerkte. „Oh, Besuch."  
„Miss Granger, wir kennen uns ja bereits." Mit ausgestreckter Hand kam ihr ehemaliger Prüfer auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie Ihr Eis essen und ich mache einen Augenblick allein weiter?"  
„Das ist ja … Wenn Träume wahr werden!" Die Falten an ihrer Stirn verschwanden abrupt. Severus hielt ihr das Eis entgegen. Während Popovich sich an ihrem Kessel zu schaffen machte, flüsterte sie Severus zu: „Eines muss man dir lassen: Wenn du etwas in Angriff nimmst, dann kommt auch was bei raus."  
„Vielen Dank und jetzt verschwinde mit deinem Eis."  
„Bitte?"  
„Du willst es doch wohl nicht hier im Labor essen? Was habe ich euch immer über das Essen am Arbeitsplatz eingetrichtert?"  
Hermine musste schmunzeln, als sie ihr Eis nahm. „Ich bin im Garten und entspanne einen Moment."

Gegen 17 Uhr nahmen die ersten Kunden den Wolfsbanntrank ein. Der Andrang in der Apotheke erstaunte Popovich im ersten Moment, doch er erinnerte sich schnell daran, dass er während Hermines Prüfung Unterlagen vom Mungos in der Hand gehalten hatte, die von eben jener geschmacklichen Verbesserung berichtet hatten. Vanillearoma.

Als es an die Tür zum Labor klopfte, vermutete Severus nochmals Daphne, doch es war Remus, der vorsichtig ins Zimmer schaute.

„Remus, komm rein", bat Hermine.  
Als sich Remus umschaute, erblickte er den Gastbrauer. Popovich zeigte mit dem Finger auf Remus, kniff dabei die Augen zusammen, bevor die Konzentration von seinem Gesicht fiel und er sagte: „Remus Lupin, Gryffindor! Ich wusste doch, dass ich Sie kenne."  
Remus betrachtete den Mann mit ebenso aufmerksamer Miene, bevor auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel. „Georgi Popovich, Ravenclaw."  
Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich per Handschlag. „Ich wusste gar nicht", begann Remus, „dass du …" Er hielt kurz inne. „Entschuldigung, ich meine, dass Sie …"  
„Ach, lassen wir das Formelle einfach weg. Wir sind im nächsten Schuljahr sowieso Kollegen, wie ich das sehe."  
„Das siehst du richtig", bestätigte Remus breit lächelnd. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier aushilfst." Ein fragender Blick zu Severus, doch der überließ die Konversation dem Ravenclaw.  
„Hat sich kurzfristig ergeben. Bin ich auch ganz froh drüber, mal wieder an den Kessel zu kommen. Dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass ich mich während meiner ersten Schulstunde nicht so blamiere."  
„Du kannst keinen schlechteren Eindruck hinterlassen als ich", widersprach Remus. „Als ich Severus einmal vertreten habe, ist mir doch glatt der Kessel geschmolzen."  
Endlich ein Thema, wo Severus etwas einwerfen konnte. „Und dabei hat Remus auch noch ein Loch in den Tisch gebrannt."  
„Ist das so?" Georgi war über die Schilderung amüsiert, genau wie Remus.  
„Das hat den Vorteil", begann Severus gelassen, „dass Mr. Popovich mit neuen Arbeitsmittel gesegnet wurde."

Die Unterhaltung zwischen Remus und Georgi unterbrach Severus nur ungern, denn es war unterhaltsam, den schönen Erinnerungen zu lauschen, die die beiden austauschten. An ein paar Dinge konnte sich auch Severus erinnern.

„Remus, auf ein Wort."  
Remus kam auf Severus zu. „Miss Greengrass hat schon gesagt, du wolltest mit mir sprechen."  
„Ganz recht. Es geht um … Wir sollten das Gespräch unter vier Augen führen."

Als Freund genoss Remus das Privileg, ins Wohnzimmer gebeten zu werden, wo er gleich den Hund streichelte, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Es geht um Freitagnacht", fühlte Severus vor. Das Thema Verwandlung bereitete ihm noch immer ein gewisses Unbehagen, das er wohl nie ganz ablegen könnte. „Ich möchte dich bitten, am Tag der Metamorphose hier zu bleiben."  
„Ich weiß nicht …"  
„Es ist von wissenschaftlichem Interesse, falls das Elixier des Lebens Resultate aufweisen sollte, die bis dato völlig unbekannt sind."  
Remus strahlte. „Dann glaubst du also doch, ich wäre den Fluch womöglich los?"  
„Nein, das habe ich nie gesagt. Die Ungewissheit bleibt bis zuletzt bestehen."  
„Warum soll ich dann hier bleiben? Reicht es nicht, wenn ich euch mitteile, ob ich mich verwandelt habe oder nicht?"

Wie Hermine schon sagte war Remus in Bezug auf seine Verwandlung äußerst zurückhaltend. Er sträubte sich.

„Es wird niemand zugegen sein, wenn du dich verwandelst."  
„Dann verstehe ich noch weniger, warum ich bei euch bleiben soll."  
Severus atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich meinte damit, dass wir nur zum tatsächlichen Zeitpunkt der Metamor…"  
„Severus!" Mit leicht erhobener Stimme hatte sich Remus Gehör verschafft. „Um was du mich da bittest greift enorm in meine Privatsphäre ein."  
Severus legte den Kopf schräg. „Sofern ich mich entsinne, warst du bereits einmal in deiner, ähm, anderen Gestalt mit Hermine zusammen, auch wegen eines wissenschaftlichen Experiments."  
„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Severus, aber Hermine kenne ich auch schon etwas besser als dich."  
Die Aussage traf Severus, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum. „Dann hätte sie dich darum bitten müssen, wie ich es ihr vorgeschlagen habe. Sie war dennoch der Ansicht, ich sollte dich persönlich fragen, weil wir beide", Severus wurde leiser, „ebenfalls befreundet sind."  
Nach diesen Worten wurde Remus' Gesichtsausdruck milde. „Falls ich nach dem letzten Trank hierbleiben sollte, wo würde ich dann unterkommen?"  
„Im Keller." Bevor Remus fragen würde, ob er die Örtlichkeiten besichtigen dürfte, erklärte Severus: „Der wird noch hergerichtet."  
Remus haderte mich sich. „Ich werde es nicht versprechen, Severus. Ich überleg es mir."  
Severus nickte. „Danke, Remus. Es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten, Zeuge einer eventuell heilenden Auswirkung zu sein. Und falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen sollte, dann ist immer noch Hermine hier, als Heilerin."  
Remus schnaufte. „Von einem anwesenden Veterinär hätten wir drei aber mehr."

Es war für Severus unmöglich, das Lächeln aufzuhalten, dass sich freimütig auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, aber das Beste war, dass er es gar nicht unterdrücken wollte. Einem Freund gegenüber musste er nichts verbergen.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen in der Schule – und abends zum Trank." Remus schlug bereits den Weg zum Kamin ein, da hielt Severus ihn auf.  
„Warte!" Remus drehte sich um. Diesen Moment nutzte Severus für eine spontane Entscheidung. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wartete Remus geduldig. Er rechnete damit, dass Severus ihm vielleicht ein Buch zeigen würde, ein altes Foto oder irgendetwas anderes. Nicht im Traum hätte er geglaubt, dass Severus ihm aus freien Stücken ein wenig Persönlichkeit preisgeben würde. Vor Remus stand mit einem Male ein großer, grauschwarzer Vogel mit rot umrandeten Augen. Er kannte ihn aus einem Buch, das Severus ihm eines Nachts in der Bibliothek gezeigt hatte. Von Severus' Animagusgestalt wusste Remus, doch gesehen hatte er sie nie.

„Das ist ganz schön imposant, weißt du das?", lobte Remus grinsend, als er den riesigen Vogel betrachtete.

Sein erstes Mal hatte Severus nie vergessen. Die Freiheit, die Lebendigkeit, die er gespürt hatte, als er während des Unterrichts bei Minerva im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ausgeflogen war. Die anderen Verwandlungen waren nur dazu dienlich gewesen, die Trankzutaten für Hermines Heilmittel zu liefern. Federn vom Sekretär. Severus nahm sich fest vor, öfters seine Gestalt zu wechseln und die Lüfte zu genießen. Schweren Herzens verwandelte er sich zurück.

„Ich dachte, da du es schon weißt, dass du die Gestalt auch mal zu Augen bekommen solltest."  
Remus nickte, grinste noch immer. „Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Tier, Severus."

Diese Darbietung von Vertrauen machte Remus die Entscheidung leichter. Er würde sich bereiterklären, am Freitag im Keller der Apotheke auf seine monatliche Verwandlung zu warten.

Nachdem Remus gegangen war, gesellte sich Severus wieder zu den beiden ins Labor. Zwei große Kessel Wolfsbanntrank wurden nach und nach von den ersten Kunden geleert.

Am Abend nutzte Severus die Verabschiedung, um Popovich die Pergamente der Schüler in die Hand zu drücken. Sein persönliche Schreiben und den Umschlag hatte er weggeworfen. Von den Verbesserungsvorschlägen völlig überwältigt bedankte sich Popovich und versprach, Hermine morgen ab sieben Uhr in der Frühe zu helfen. Möglicherweise fand sie deshalb den notwenigen Schlaf, weil sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machte, ihre Arbeit womöglich nicht zu schaffen.

Wie selbstverständlich legte sich Hermine in Severus' Bett und begann schon zu dösen, als sie neben sich eine Bewegung auf der Matratze verspürte. Hermine drehte sich um und sog erschrocken Luft ein, weil Severus mit seinem Gesicht plötzlich ganz dicht bei ihr war, sich auf seinem Ellenbogen abstützte.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte mich lediglich an einer romantischen Annäherung versuchen."  
„Oh", machte sie verlegen. Gleich im Anschluss warf sie die Hände über den Kopf und versicherte: „Nur zu, ich bin ganz dein."

Im Bett hatten sie sich noch nie geküsst, vielleicht weil beide die Befürchtung hatten, eines würde zum anderen führen. Hermine wäre für alles bereit, dachte sie, als sie in der Dunkelheit seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte und erwartungsvoll die Lippen öffnete. Es war alles andere als ein Gutenachtkuss, den er ihr gab, denn dafür war er zu feurig, aber nicht feurig genug, um in zügelloser Leidenschaft zu enden.

Nach wenigen Minuten entfernte sich Severus von ihr, was sie mit einem brummenden Geräusch kommentierte.

„Noch nicht aufhören", nörgelte sie.  
„Wir müssen um sechs aufstehen", hörte sie ihn flüstern. Einen Augenblick später fügte er hinzu: „Es ist schon drei durch."

Sie hatte offenbar nicht nur gedöst, sondern tatsächlich schon mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen. Hermine seufzte. Für ihre Wünsche wäre erst nach dem Wolfsbanntrank Platz. Dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen, um die letzten drei Stunden der Nacht nicht nur ihren wohl verdienten Schlaf zu finden, sondern auch die Nähe zu spüren, die sie schon so lange misste.

Als sie aufwachte, lag sie noch genauso da wie zuvor. Einen Arm hatte sie über Severus dünne Taille geworfen. Ihr Kopf lag in seiner Armbeuge und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter – zumindest beinahe, denn während des Schlafens war seine Hand näher zu ihren Rippen gerutscht. Sie genoss das Gefühl, mit dem sie nachts eingeschlafen war. Ein Single zu sein machte ihr nichts aus, aber in einer Beziehung zu leben und noch immer keusch nebeneinander zu liegen war nervenaufreibend. Hermine bemerkte eine minimale Veränderung in seiner Atmung, die ihr verriet, dass Severus langsam erwachte. Beide verfügten über einen inneren Wecker, auf den man sich verlassen konnte.

„Hermine?"  
„Mmmh?"  
„Ich fühle meinen rechten Arm nicht mehr."  
Sie grinste. „Der ist noch da. Ich liege auf ihm."  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", murmelte er verschlafen. Er begann erst zu Grummeln, als der Wecker klingelte. „Scheußliches Geräusch", beschwerte er sich mürrisch.  
Hermine drehte sich und stellte den Wecker aus. „Morgenstund hat …"  
„Verschone mich bitte. Ich möchte in Ruhe erwachen."  
„Ich mach Frühstück." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schwang sich aus den Federn.

Mit dem Frühstück waren beide fertig, als pünktlich um sieben Uhr Mr. Popovich an die Tür klopfte. Die drei begannen zusammen zu brauen. Erstaunlicherweise fand Severus die Unterhaltung, die Georgi anregte, interessant. Severus wurde einiges gefragt, was den Unterricht mit den Schülern betraf. Die Verbesserungsvorschläge war Georgi noch gestern Abend durchgegangen.

„Ich denke", begann Georgi, „dass ich eine Arbeitsgruppe ins Leben rufen werde. So wie wir damals eine bei Slughorn hatten."  
Severus erinnerte sich daran und fragte sich, warum er nie auf die Idee gekommen war, die intelligentesten Köpfe seiner Klassen zusammenzuführen und zu fördern. „Die Schüler werden begeistert sein." Ein Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss leider los. Heute ist der letzte Schultag."  
Hermine blickte von ihrem Schneidebrett auf. „Ich drück die Daumen, dass Slytherin den Pokal gewinnt."  
„Sie waren in Slytherin?", fragte Georgi vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein, in Gryffindor."  
„Und dann wünschen Sie alles Gute für Slytherin?"  
„Sie hätten es verdient", gab sie als ehrliche Antwort.  
Severus reichte seine geschnittenen Zutaten an Georgi weiter und ging zu Hermine hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lang es dauern wird. Die Schüler fahren heute ab. Ich hoffe innig, dass danach die Lehrer auch entlassen werden."  
„Viel Glück", flüsterte sie und gab ihm unverhofft einen Kuss auf die Wange, wie sie es oft tat, wenn er nach Hogwarts aufbrach. Zu spät wurde sie sich darüber bewusst, dass dieser Gewohnheit heute ein Zeuge beiwohnte. Nach Severus' Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war es ihm unangenehm, doch er verlor kein Wort darüber, sondern nickte ihr zu und verschwand. Georgi unterließ es, sie auf die Beziehung anzusprechen, doch sie konnte einmal sehen, dass er lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke zufällig trafen.

Hogwarts. Die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Schottland.

Als Severus am heutigen Tag aus dem Kamin heraus in die Kerker trat, verspürte er ein paradoxes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl aus Wehmut, weil er diese Umgebung verlassen würde, und Freude aus genau demselben Grund. Von diesem Gefühl wollte er sich nicht ablenken lassen. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt ins Lehrerzimmer. Albus wollte am Tag der Abreise immer alle Lehrer versammelt wissen. Hoffentlich, dachte Severus, würde man ihm nicht noch kurzfristig die Aufsichtspflicht auf die Nase binden. Er hatte keine Lust, mit zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Severus", grüßte der kleinwüchsige Lehrer, als Severus den Raum betrat.  
„Guten Morgen, Filius." Im Raum blickte sich Severus um. „Pomona." Er nickte auch ihr grüßend zu.  
Gleich nach Severus trat noch jemand ins Lehrerzimmer. Es war Neville, der das stetig sanfte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gar nicht zu bemerken schien. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen alle miteinander."

Pomona stürmte gleich auf ihn zu, rieb ihm den Rücken und war selbst den Tränen nahe. Aufgrund von Filius' fragendem Gesichtsausdruck ging Severus davon aus, dass noch nicht alle von den guten Neuigkeiten wussten. Severus gönnte sich eine Tasse von dem starken Kaffee. Gerade nahm er einen Schluck, da wurde die Tür abermals geöffnet. Die Lehrerin für Arithmantik, Septina Vektor, trat ein. Im Schlepptau hatte sie ihre Freundin und Kollegin Aurora Sinistra, die Astronomie unterrichtete. Als sie Severus erblickten, hielten beide Frauen einen Augenblick inne, bevor sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten und – Severus traute seinen Augen kaum – flüsterten. Über ihn? Beide sahen nochmals zu ihm hinüber, was sein Gefühl nur noch bestätigte, dass die Kolleginnen über ihn sprechen mussten. Er wurde abgelenkt, als Harry eintrat. In der Hand hielt er einen dicken Katalog. Zielstrebig steuerte Hogwarts' jüngster Lehrer auf Severus zu und nahm neben ihm Platz. Harry hielt ihm eine aufgeschlagene Seite des Katalogs entgegen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen. Lies das", er tippte auf den Text, der neben einem abgebildeten Haus stand, „und sag mir danach, was du denkst." Von der Bitte zwar überrascht kam Severus ihr dennoch nach. Er nahm den Katalog und begann zu lesen. Las den Text sogar noch ein zweites Mal, samt Bildunterschriften und anderer Angaben. „Und?", fragte Harry.  
Severus blickte auf. „Wenn du damit liebäugeln solltest, das Haus zu kaufen", hier nickte Harry, „dann solltest du fragen, warum es so günstig zu haben ist."  
„Was hat dich stutzig gemacht?" Harry zeigte auf die Seite. „Die Beschreibung? Oder vielleicht das Bild?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist die Tatsache, dass der Preis für dieses Haus ganz offensichtlich aus dem Rahmen fällt."  
„Vielleicht bedeutet dem Besitzer Geld einfach nicht so viel." Wegen seiner Theorie erntete er einen ungläubigen Blick von Severus. „Mir bedeutet Geld auch nicht viel."  
„Das sagen immer diejenigen, die am meisten davon haben."

Harry nahm den Katalog zurück und versank in der himmlischen Landschaft, von der sein Traumhaus umgeben war. Bald ging Harry alle Kollegen durch und stellte die gleiche Frage. Währenddessen beobachtete Severus nochmals die beiden Kolleginnen. Mit Septina hatte er für einen Moment Blickkontakt, doch anstatt den abzubrechen nahm sie das als Anlass, sich ihm zu nähern und sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm zu setzen. Sie schaute ihn nochmals an. Severus wartete geduldig, bis sie ihr Anliegen loswerden würde, doch er täuschte sich, denn sie blickte auf den Tisch vor sich. Ihr Verhalten konnte er nur als seltsam bezeichnen. Als sie wiederholt zu ihm sah, wurde es ihm zu viel.

„Ich würde sagen, Sie reden freiheraus oder setzen sich wieder hinüber zu Aurora, die uns beide offenbar die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen lässt."  
„Es ist nur", Septina seufzte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie denken, ich wollte in Ihre Privatsphäre eindringen."  
„Werden Sie bitte genauer."  
„Die Berechnungen …"

Septinas Worte erstarben in ihrem Hals, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie sich eine geisterhafte Blässe auf seinen Wangen niederschlug. Würde noch mehr Blut aus seinem Gesicht entweichen, würde seine Physiognomie der von Sir Nicholas gleichen.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir eine Hilfe waren", hauchte sie. Septina bereute ihre Worte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie damit behelligt habe. Nichts für ungut, Severus."  
Sie wollte bereits aufstehen, da hielt Severus sie zurück. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz sie anzusehen. „Ich verstehe gut", begann er leise, „dass Sie eine Bestätigung Ihrer Fähigkeiten bezüglich dieser außergewöhnlich schweren Aufgabe haben möchten."  
„Darum geht es mir wirklich nicht", beteuerte sie, während sie ihm einen mitleidigen Blick schenkte, der ihm zuwider wäre, hätte er ihn gesehen. „Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es erfolgreich war."

Severus wusste, dass sie aufgrund der reinen Berechnung von Hermine sehr wohl wusste, um was es bei der ganzen Sache ging. Es war kein belangloses Schulprojekt von irgendeinem Schüler gewesen, das Sinistra korrekturgerechnet hatte. Ihr war klar, dass Hermines Bestreben darin bestand, einen Weg zu finden, Severus zu einer intakten Seele zu verhelfen. Der Gedanke um die Mitwisser war ihm damals schon gekommen, als er das erste Mal von Hermines Helfern hörte. Auch Remus hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen sowie Neville. Severus hätte nur nie damit gerechnet, dass sich jemand nach seinem _Wohlbefinden_ erkundigen würde; dass jemand fragen könnte, ob er wieder eine Seele sein Eigen nennen durfte. Ein wenig Anerkennung könnte er diesen Menschen ruhig entgegenbringen. Nicht weil er es ihnen schuldig war, sondern weil er selbst entscheiden konnte, wem er danken wollte.

„Aurora und Sie haben großartige Arbeit geleistet, Septina." Es war ein erleichterndes Gefühl, einem Menschen seinen aufrichtigen Dank auszusprechen, ohne dabei deutlich werden zu müssen. Damit hatte er Septina sogar glücklich gemacht, wie man es an ihrem strahlenden Lächeln sehen konnte.  
„Das freut mich", sie schaute kurz zu Aurora hinüber und nickte. „Uns", verbesserte sie. „Es war eine umwerfend genaue Berechnung, die Hermine da erstellt hat." Stolz für die ehemalige Schülerin schwang in Septinas Worten mit, den Severus gern mit ihr teilte. „Es wäre bedauerlich, wäre das alles umsonst gewesen."  
„Es hatte den gewünschten Erfolg", versicherte Severus.  
„Dann bin ich froh." Septina legte, obwohl Severus' Abneigung gegen Berührungen jeglicher Art bekannt war, eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Das freut mich wirklich sehr."

Gleich darauf stand sie auf und ging zu Aurora zurück, die ihr eine Tasse Kaffee reichte. Die beiden sprachen wieder in normaler Lautstärke über alles Mögliche. Severus war sich sicher, dass beide sich zurückziehen würden, bevor man ihn als Gesprächsthema wählte.

Bald waren alle im Lehrerzimmer versammelt. Albus stellte klar, dass Hagrid, Harry und Filius nach dem Frühstück die Kinder zum Bahnhof begleiten sollten. Was Severus stutzig machte war die Aufforderung, sich nach der Abreise der Kinder nochmals hier im Lehrerzimmer einzufinden, doch es gab keine Widerrede. Albus' Worte waren in Hogwarts Gesetz.

Gemeinsam schlenderte man zur großen Halle, in der sich bereits einige Schüler ausgelassen miteinander unterhielten. Die Aufbruchsstimmung kannte Harry, und sie hatte ihm nie gefallen. Alle Mitschüler um ihn herum hatten sich immer auf Zuhause gefreut: auf die Eltern und Geschwister, auf das eigene Zimmer, die eigenen Spielsachen oder auf Freunde, die zurückbleiben mussten. All das hatte Harry nie gehabt. Nur wenn er in den Fuchsbau eingeladen war, hatte er sich riesig gefreut. Das war seine Familie gewesen. Auf die Weasleys konnte er sich immer freuen. So einen Ort, den er Heim nennen wollte, suchte Harry nun für seine Familie. Albus hatte ihm versichert, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben konnten, bis er etwas Passendes gefunden hätte. Einen Hauskauf sollte man nicht übers Knie brechen. Das, was ihm am meisten zusagte, wurde jedoch von allen anderen mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtet. Sein Traumhaus mit dem unsichtbaren Haken. Den Besichtigungstermin hatte Harry für morgen ausgemacht.

Als alle Schüler endlich anwesend waren, erhob sich der Direktor und richtete das Wort an sie.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie groß die Vorfreude auf die Heimreise ist." Durchweg alle Schüler trugen ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Doch ich kann euch schwerlich gehen lassen, ohne vorher den Hauspokal zu vergeben."

Severus schaute zu Minerva hinüber, die sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher schien. Das verriet ihr gelassener Gesichtsausdruck, der sogar einige Falten verschwinden ließ. Ihm selbst war es egal, wer gewinnen würde. Für Severus zählte nur noch die Apotheke. Er fühlte sich jetzt bereits fehl am Platz.

„Der Sieg beim letzten Quidditchspiel hat für ein paar weitere Smaragde im Stundenglas der Slytherins gesorgt. Gryffindor liegt noch knapp an erster Stelle." Albus strich sich über seinen weißen Bart. „Ich habe noch ein paar Punkte zu vergeben." Severus seufzte. Der Direktor hatte das damals fast jedes Jahr gemacht, um die Spannung zu steigern. „Zwanzig Punkte für Hufflepuff. Miss Meredith Beerbaum war gestern so freundlich", alle Blicke waren mit einem Male auf die Schülerin gerichtet, „den ganzen Tag lang Professor Sprout selbstlos ihre Hilfe in den Gewächshäusern anzubieten." Die Schüler klatschten, aber nicht wegen der zusätzlichen Punkte, sondern weil Hufflepuff mit ihnen Ravenclaw überholt hatte, die jetzt den vierten Platz belegten. „Außerdem zehn Punkte für Miss Ginevra Weasley aus Gryffindor, die nicht nur den Schülern ihres Hauses das ganze Jahr über uneigennützig Nachhilfe leistete." Mit dem Anstieg der Punkte für Gryffindor stieg auch die gute Laune von Minerva, wie Severus feststelle. „Ebenfalls zehn Punkte für Slytherin, weil Mr. Draco Malfoy so frei war, jedem Schüler Nachhilfeunterricht in Zaubertränken anzubieten." Der Applaus für Ginny ging über in den Applaus für Draco. „Und nicht zuletzt sechzig Punkte für ein Haus, das sich am meisten dafür einsetzte, der Botschaft zu folgen, die unser Sprechende Hut zum Schulbeginn vermittelt hat."

Bei sechzig Punkten wurde es sogar Minerva zu viel. Aufgebracht schaute sie zu Albus hinüber, während sie sich an das Lied des Sprechendes Hutes zu erinnern versuchte – wie jeder andere auch.

Von einer Seite hörte Severus Harrys Stimme, die leise sagte: „Mit Antrieb, Mühe und viel Kraft erlangt man große Brüderschaft."  
Severus Kopf schnellte herum. „Was war das bitte?"  
„Das war ein Teil aus dem Lied. Das ist mir irgendwie hängengeblieben, genau wie ein anderer."  
„Und wie lautete der andere Teil?"  
Harry grübelte, bevor er guten Gewissens wiedergab: „Die Türen der Häuser haltet offen, so könnt ihr auf neue Freunde hoffen."  
Severus schnaufte amüsiert. „Warum ist dir bei Zaubertränken nie so viel hängengeblieben?"  
„Weil sich Affodillwurzel nicht auf Bezoar reimt", hielt er frech dagegen.

Als der Direktor erneut das Wort ergriff, schaue jeder zu ihm auf.

„Es war in meinen Augen eine sehr eindrucksvolle Leistung, wie man sich den Ratschlag des Sprechendes Hutes zu Herzen genommen hat. Das Alter war egal, die Häuserzugehörigkeit, das Geschlecht. Über all das wurde hinweggesehen." Albus blickte einmal auf alle vier Tische. „Nur die gemeinsame Leidenschaft für eine Sache zählte: Sport. Dafür, dass ein einziges Haus es geschafft hat, nicht nur symbolisch alle Häuser zu vertreten, verdient sich Slytherin mit ihrer kunterbunt zusammengewürfelten Quidditch-Mannschaft sechzig Punkte hinzu."

Die Menge applaudierte, selbst die Gryffindors, für die diese Punktevergabe am Ende doch den zweiten Platz bedeutete. Jedes Haus feierte diesen Sieg, denn die Quidditch-Mannschaft der Slytherin beherbergte Schüler aus allen vier Häusern.

Draco konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Erst als der Direktor die große Halle umdekorierte und die roten Fahnen mit den Löwen den grünen mit ihrer sich windenden Schlange wichen, da wurde Draco bewusst, dass Slytherin nicht nur den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatte, sondern auch den Hauspokal.

Am Lehrertisch wurde ebenso geklatscht wie an den Tischen der Schüler. Erst das auftauchende, üppige Frühstück ließ den freudigen Applaus versiegen. Man widmete sich dem Essen. Minerva, die neben Harry saß, beugte sich zu Severus.

Severus nahm sich die Freiheit, Minerva ein provokant freundliches Lächeln zu schenken, woraufhin sie vorgetäuscht grimmig zeterte: „Das wird im nächsten Jahr wieder anders aussehen, Severus."  
„Mag sein", er nickte, „aber dann werde ich nicht mehr hier sein, um es zu sehen." Er deutete auf die grünen Symbole Slytherins. „Das hier wird das Letzte sein, das ich mit Hogwarts in Verbindung bringen werde."  
„Das lässt sich ändern", sagte sie mit strengem Blick. „Ich werde dir nächstes Jahr ein Foto schicken, wenn alles wieder hübsch rot ist." Sie konnte ihre aufgesetzt strenge Miene nicht beibehalten und lächelte einseitig.

Das ganze Frühstück über nahm Severus den seltenen Anblick in sich auf, den die große Halle nun bot. Die Farbe seines Hauses stach hervor, genau wie das Symbol von Slytherin. Es hatte sich doch gelohnt, heute hier zu erscheinen. Severus war stolz auf sein Haus und nicht zuletzt auf seine Schüler, die das überhaupt ermöglicht hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück wollte Severus sich heimlich durch den Hintereingang der großen Halle verdrücken, doch Albus hielt ihn auf und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, führte ihn dabei an den Tischen der Schüler entlang, um den Weg zur Eingangshalle einzuschlagen. Harry und Remus folgten dicht dahinter.

„Ich gratuliere, Severus."  
„Wofür?"  
Albus lachte kurz auf. „Dafür, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen hat."  
„Davon werde ich leider nicht sehr viel haben. Das ganze nächste Schuljahr wird es für Minerva eine Qual sein, in einer slytheringrün eingerichteten Halle zu essen – und ich werde das leider nicht miterleben können."  
„Sie gönnt es dir von Herzen."

Severus fragte sich, ob Albus absichtlich so langsam ging, so dass beinahe alle Schüler sie bereits überholt hatten. Albus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, woraufhin sie kurz stoppten.

„Und morgen beginnt für dich die harte Arbeit in der Apotheke?"  
„Hart ist die Arbeit bisher nur um Vollmond herum."  
„Ah, verstehe." Albus nickte geistesabwesend. „Ich werde euch gern mal besuchen kommen, wenn ich einen Halt bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze mache."  
Severus stutzte. „Du kaufst dort ein?"  
„Zumindest erkundige ich mich über die neusten Artikel. Als Direktor muss ich auf dem Laufenden sein. Ich informiere mich darüber, mit was für Späßen man von den Schüler rechnen muss", Albus schmunzelte, „und das ein oder andere kaufe ich mir auch."  
„Damit könntest du als schlechtes Beispiel vorangehen, Albus."

Gerade hatten sie die große Flügeltür passiert, da blieb Severus verdutzt stehen, denn es hatten sich Schüler in der Eingangshalle versammelt. Das wäre normalerweise nicht ungewöhnlich, doch die Schüler verhielten sich ruhig, waren in Grüppchen aufgeteilt und blickten allesamt stumm auf Albus und Severus.

„Was ist denn hier los?", hörte man hinter Severus. Es war Harry, der gemeinsam mit Remus gefolgt war. Harry schaute an Severus vorbei, erblickte ebenfalls die Schüler. „Was …?"

Von Hufflepuff kam Meredith Beerbaum auf die beiden zu. In ihren Händen hielt sie zwei Päckchen. Sie stellte sich vor Harry und Severus. Dass sie nervös war, konnte man an ihren Augen sehen, denn sie blinzelte oft. Ihr Lächeln war jedoch echt.

„Professor Snape, Professor Potter. Wir aus Hufflepuff möchten Ihnen beiden alles Gute für Ihren weiteren Lebensweg wünschen. Und wir möchten uns bei Ihnen für die vielen Stunden bedanken, die das Lernen angenehm gestaltet haben. Professor Potter sind wir besonders dankbar dafür, dass er die Schüler in den Ferien auf Ausflügen in die Muggelwelt begleitet hat." Meredith reichte Harry eines der beiden Päckchen. „Und bei Professor Snape bedanken wir uns dafür, dass er einen Schüler seines Hauses dazu ermutigt hat, Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben." Leiser, so dass zwar Albus, Harry und Remus es hören konnte, jedoch nicht die Schüler hinter ihr, sagte sie zu ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke: „Für Ihren ganz persönlichen Einsatz bin ich besonders dankbar, denn sonst hätte ich dieses Schuljahr gar nicht erleben können."

Wegen ihrer Worte musste Severus hörbar schlucken, denn sie sprach den Moment auf dem Friedhof an, als sie Opfer eines Attentats wurde und er Schlimmeres verhindern konnte. Auch Severus bekam ein Geschenk überreicht. Er nahm es an, säuselte verlegen ein paar Worte des Dankes und hoffte, es wäre alles vorbei, doch weit gefehlt. Nachdem Meredith zurück zu ihren Mitschülern gegangen war, löste sich ein anderes Individuum aus der versammelten Schülerschaft. Linus Korrelian war ebenfalls mit zwei Geschenken bewaffnet und näherte sich den beiden Lehrern, um im Auftrag der Ravenclaws seinen Dank auszusprechen.

„Professor Potter, Professor Snape. Ravenclaw wird Sie beide sehr vermissen", sagte der schmächtige Erstklässler. Linus blickte Harry an. „Sie haben den Unterricht immer sehr lustig gestaltet."  
„Lustig?", warf Severus ein, als er zu Harry blickte. „Sie sollen den Schülern etwas beibringen, nicht sie unterhalten."  
Linus musste grinsen, genau wie Harry und alle anderen, die das gehört hatten. Der Junge richtete das Wort an Severus. „Und Sie, Professor Snape, haben immer gezeigt, dass man mit Zaubertränken nicht spaßen darf. Wir haben uns bei Madam Pomfrey erkundigt und erfahren, dass dies das erste Jahr war, in dem kein Schüler durch einen Zaubertränkeunfall verletzt wurde, was wir Ihrer strengen Aufsicht zu verdanken haben." Linus hielt den beiden Lehrern die Geschenke entgegen. „Für Sie beide ein Ausdruck unseres Dankes." Bevor Linus sich abwandte, sagte er leise: „Ach ja, und danke, dass Sie beide meine Schokofroschkarten signiert haben. Wenn die neue Edition herauskommt, darf ich dann nochmal bei Ihnen anklopfen?"  
„Versuchen können Sie es ruhig", entgegnete Severus gelassen, womit sich Linus bereits zufriedengab.

Albus und Remus waren so freundlich, die Geschenke für einen Moment zu halten, denn natürlich fehlten noch zwei Häuser. Innerlich rollte Severus mit den Augen, als Miss Clavick sich aus der Gruppe der Gryffindors löste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch die Reden der anderen beiden Schüler geschrieben, vermutete er. Ihre Augen funkelten frech, als sie Harry und Severus anblickte.

„Im Namen von Gryffindor möchte ich Ihnen übermitteln, was für eine große Ehre es war, von Ihnen beiden unterrichtet zu werden. Zwei Träger des Merlinordens, denen …"  
Severus hatte den spontanen Einfall, Miss Clavick aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Ach, bitte überspringen Sie einfach den theatralischen Teil der Rede."  
Miss Clavick schien irritiert, blickte sich hilflos um. „Jetzt haben Sie mich doch tatsächlich rausgebracht!" Im Hintergrund kicherten ein paar der Schüler, auch Miss Clavick musste grinsen. Sie fummelte an ihrem Umhang und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus, las sich kurz ein. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder." Das Pergament steckte sie weg, bevor sie nochmals die beiden Lehrer anschaute. Severus verschmitztes Lächeln war ihr nicht entgangen. „Zwei Träger des Merlinordens, denen der Ruhm nicht zu Kopf gestiegen ist." Sie legte den Kopf schräg und wartete auf Widerworte, doch die kamen nicht. „Ihre Unterrichtsmethoden standen beide im völligen Gegensatz zueinander, aber die Effektivität war die gleiche. Wir von Gryffindor werden noch lange an Sie beide denken müssen, und auch an die kleinen Scherze, die Sie miteinander trieben."  
„Was denn für Scherze?", fragte Harry in die Runde hinein.  
Bevor Severus sie stoppen konnte, sagte Miss Clavick: „Professor Snape hat mich dazu angestiftet, Sie mit Fragen zu löchern."  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Harry zu Severus. „Vielen Dank auch! Schade, dass ich Ihnen das im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr heimzahlen kann, Professor Snape. Ich konnte drei Fragen von Miss Clavick nämlich nicht beantworten!"  
„Das waren Fangfragen, Professor Potter", erklärte Miss Clavick mit neckischem Lächeln, „die hätte niemand beantworten können."  
„Wirklich? Jetzt fühle ich mich besser. Ich dachte schon, ich würde als Lehrer nichts taugen." Weil Severus ihn daraufhin anblickte und den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, verbat sich Harry: „Bitte kein Kommentar, werter Kollege."

Die Schüler lachten amüsiert, während Miss Clavick den beiden Lehrern ein Geschenk überreichte und zurück in die Schülermenge trat. Fehlte noch Slytherin. Es war nicht Draco, von dem beide es erwartet hätten, sondern Gordian Foster, der sich Harry und Severus näherte.

„Professor Potter, im Namen von Slytherin möchten wir Ihnen für Ihre unvoreingenommene Herangehensweise danken. Wir wissen, dass Sie in Ihrer Kindheit nicht gut auf Slytherin zu sprechen waren."  
Severus schnaufte amüsiert. „Das ist noch untertrieben."  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, Mr. Foster", riet Harry freundlich lächelnd.  
„Sie, Professor Potter, haben gleich zu Beginn Wert darauf gelegt, dass die Schüler sich untereinander kennenlernen. Das hat sehr viel zu unserer jetzigen Verbundenheit mit anderen Häusern beigetragen." Gordian reichte Harry das Geschenk. „Wir bedanken uns für den unterhaltsamen und zugleich lehrreichen Unterricht, Professor Potter." Nachdem Harry das Geschenk angenommen hatte, wandte sich Gordian an seinen Hauslehrer. „Professor Snape", der Junge schien berührt – oder er war einfach nur aufgeregt –, denn er atmete schnell und schluckte mehrmals, bevor er seine Rede begann. „Auch wenn man Ihren Unterricht eher als streng klassifizieren würde, ist in Zaubertränken kein einziger Schüler unter ein Annehmbar gerutscht. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres wurden viele Tränen vergossen. Ins Haus Slytherin sortiert zu werden kam vielen von uns wie eine Strafe vor. Sie haben uns jedoch gezeigt, dass es kein Verbrechen ist. Allein Ihre gute Beziehung zu anderen Lehrern hielt uns vor Augen, wie viel Ansehen man als Slytherin erlangen kann." Gordians Blick huschte zu Harry, zu Remus, Albus, und zurück zu Severus. „Sie haben uns gezeigt, dass man nicht nur in der Gruppe Stärke zeigen kann, sondern auch als Einzelkämpfer, solange man nur das Richtige macht." Gordian überreichte seinem Hauslehrer das Geschenk, das Severus mit zittriger Hand entgegennahm. „Das Haus Slytherin hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, an alle neuen Schülern unseres Hauses die Werte weiterzugeben, die Sie uns vermittelt haben, Sir. In diesem Sinne wird Ihr Name hier in Hogwarts noch sehr lange präsent bleiben."

Severus hatte arge Mühe, seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufrechtzuerhalten. Beinahe tat es ihm leid, die Schule zu verlassen. Die Aufrichtigkeit der Schüler hatte einen Fleck in ihm berührt, den er erst jetzt mit vollständiger Seele zu spüren imstande war. Da war wieder diese Wehmut, die er heute früh schon fühlte. Zum Glück, dachte Severus, nahm Albus es Harry und ihm ab, ein paar Worte an die Schüler zu verlieren.

„Im Namen von Professor Potter und Professor Snape danke ich Ihnen allen vielmals für die Aufmerksamkeiten, die Sie den beiden gemacht haben. Vor allem aber für die freundlichen Worte, die treffender nicht hätten sein können." Albus, der noch immer zwei Geschenke von Severus hielt, nickte der Schülerschaft zu. „Und nun steht die Abreise kurz bevor. Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits zum Bahnhof gebracht. Finden Sie sich bitte innerhalb der nächsten Stunde am Tor ein. Die Kutschen werden Sie nach Hogsmeade bringen."

Das vertraute Durcheinander von Stimmen und fröhlichem Lachen setzte sofort ein. Die Schüler stürmten los, um den Rest ihrer Sachen zu holen, den sie im Hogwarts-Express zum Zeitvertreib benötigten. Severus drehte sich zu seinen Kollegen um begann bereits, sich zu verabschieden, da fiel ihm Harry ins Wort.

„Wäre es nicht ein wunderbarer Abschluss, wenn du mit zum Bahnhof kommst?", fragte er Severus.  
„Ich kann mir Schöneres vorstellen."  
„Harry hat Recht", hielt Albus dagegen. „Lass den Tag in Ruhe ausklingen, bevor du dich sofort in Arbeit stürzt und alles vergisst, was heute geschehen ist."  
„Aber …"  
„Severus", Albus blickte über seine Halbmondbrille.  
Severus resignierte. „Also gut, also gut! Ich gehe mit. Vorher habe ich ja doch keine Ruhe."  
„Die Geschenke bringen wir", Albus nickte zu Remus, „für euch ins Lehrerzimmer."

Beide ließen Harry und Severus allein. In der Eingangshalle blickte sich Severus um. Die Schüler waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Schon jetzt war es menschenleer – und bedrückend ruhig.

„Ich hole noch schnell Nicholas und dann können wir …" Harry hielt mitten im Satz inne, weil Wobbel um die Ecke bog. An der Hand hielt er Nicholas, der wiederum seine Lok umklammert hielt. Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Es geht doch nichts über Elfen, die mitdenken", sagte er zu Severus. Als Wobbel und Nicholas bei ihnen standen, fragte Harry. „Wobbel, möchtest du auch mit zum Bahnhof kommen?"  
„Nein, Sir, aber vielen Dank, dass Sie fragen."  
„Na dann, Severus … Auf geht's!"

Hagrid und Filius fuhren in der ersten Kutsche. Harry und Severus stellten das Schlusslicht dar. Während der Fahrt kamen Gefühle in Severus auf, die ihn an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnerten. Als er nach dem Tod seiner Mutter das erste Mal die Thestrale sehen konnte, erschrak er so sehr, dass er nach einem Satz nach hinten auf dem Allerwertesten gelandet war. Natürlich waren Potter und Black anwesend, um sein Missgeschick schadenfroh und vor allem laut zu kommentieren.

Was James wohl dazu sagen würde, dass er jetzt freiwillig mit Harry in der Kutsche fuhr, sinnierte Severus. Die ganze Zeit über blieb Harry ruhig, als wollte er die Gedanken von Severus nicht stören. Oder aber er war selbst in Gedanken versunken, während Nicholas die Fahrt in der Kutsche lauthals genoss. Er zeigte in alle möglichen Richtungen, quiekte und giggelte und verlor dabei beinahe seine Spielzeuglok.

In Hogsmeade angelangt regelte sich anfangs alles wie von selbst. Die Schüler freuten sich auf Zuhause, denn überall sah man lachende Gesichter. Der Hogwarts-Express wartete längst, und als Nicholas das erste Mal das eiserne Ungetüm sah, fiel ihm doch noch die Spielzeuglok aus der Hand.

„Umwerfend, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry zu seinem Jungen, bevor er das Spielzeug vom Boden auflas. Nicholas zeigte mit großen Augen auf den Express und überschlug sich mit Ausrufen, die seine Begeisterung kundtun sollten. „Ja, ich weiß", Harry nickte, „geht mir auch so. Noch immer."

Zwischen den ganzen Schülern bemerkte er eine Haarfarbe, die ihm vertraut war. Ginny war mit zum Bahnhof gereist. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Freundinnen, die sie das Schuljahr über kennengelernt hatte. Letzte Koffer und Taschen wurden von Schaffner untergebracht. Jetzt hatten die Vertrauensschüler der vier Häuser alle Hände voll zu tun, während die Lehrer das Spektakel mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge verfolgten. Um genauer zu sein lachte Filius mit den Kindern mit, während Hagrid sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte und sich in Tränen auflöste.

„Hagrid weint jedes Mal", hörte Severus neben sich sagen. Mit sanftem Lächeln auf den Lippen schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, warum er trotzdem immer wieder die Schüler begleitet."  
Mit seinem Blick verweilte Severus auf dem Halbriesen, der mittlerweile in sein riesiges Taschentuch schnäuzte. „Ich nehme an, es ist für ihn eine Art Ritual."  
Harry seufzte. „Mir wird auch schwer ums Herz." Weil Severus den Mund hielt, fragte Harry dreist nach: „Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Erinnerungen kommen auf, wenn ich mir das so ansehe." Ungenau deutete er auf die vielen Schüler, die sich um den Hals fielen. Einige stiegen schon in den Zug.  
„Ich habe mich nie gefreut, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei war", gestand Harry.  
„Nie?"  
„Na ja, nur wenn ich wusste, dass ich einen Teil der Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen durfte. Ansonsten …" Harry seufzte nochmals, nur viel lauter. „Bei den Dursleys war ich nie Zuhause. Ich habe es dort gehasst."  
„Die Abreise hat auch mich nicht immer erfreut", gestand Severus.

Weil Nicholas an Harrys Hand zog, um näher an den Hogwarts-Express zu gelangen, setzten sich beide Männer in Bewegung. Dabei führten sie die Unterhaltung fort.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry nach.  
„Manchmal bekam ich noch rechtzeitig vor Ferienbeginn einen Brief von meiner Mutter, in der sie mir riet, in der Schule zu bleiben."  
„Wirklich? Warum?"  
„Zwischen den Zeilen ließ sie verlauten, dass ich in Hogwarts wenigstens etwas zu essen bekommen würde. Ein einziges Mal blieb ich während der gesamten Sommerferien hier."  
„Um Himmels Willen, muss das langweilig gewesen sein, so ganz ohne andere Schüler im Schloss."  
Severus hob und senkte die Schultern. „War es nicht. Ich habe mir die Zeit mit Lesen vertrieben. Oder ich habe Poppy beim Brauen geholfen. Manchmal durfte ich sogar allein nach Hogsmeade, was ich aber für mich behalten sollte."  
„Bei euch war oft das Geld knapp?", fragte Harry zurückhaltend.  
„Wenn meine Mutter arbeitete, ging es finanziell bergauf. Dann begann mein Vater sich unnütz zu fühlen. Er bestand darauf, zurück in die Muggelwelt zu ziehen, damit er die Brötchen verdienen konnte. Das bekam er, um es mal zur vorherigen Redewendung passend auszudrücken, nie gebacken."  
„Onkel Vernon hat immer sehr gut verdient, nur habe ich davon nie was gehabt. Nicht dass ich große Ansprüche gehabt hätte. Ich wäre schon froh gewesen, einfach mal Kleidung zu besitzen, die keine fünf Nummern zu groß für mich ist. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht, die Pullover des adipösen Cousins aufzutragen." Harry rümpfte die Nase, als er an die weiten T-Shirts, die elefantösen Hosen und vor allem an die verwaschenen Unterhosen denken musste.  
„Ich war es ebenfalls gewohnt, Kleidung aus zweiter Hand zu tragen."

Beide schlenderten zur Mitte des Zuges. Die Schüler, die Nicholas aus den offenen Fenstern des Zuges zuwinken, ließen den Jungen bis über beide Ohren grinsen. Fröhlich winkte er zurück.

„Es war erleichternd zu sehen", begann Severus leise, „dass nicht nur ich gebrauchte Kleidung trug. Remus …"  
Harry nickte. „Ja, ihm ging es da nicht anders. Und nicht nur in seiner Schulzeit."

Ein schrilles Trällern ertönte. Nicholas Kopf schoss so schnell herum, dass sein kleiner Körper durch die Bewegung ins Wanken kam und er für einen kurzen Moment an der Hand seines Vaters baumelte.

„Das war die Trillerpfeife von dem Schaffner", erklärte Harry, wurde dabei von großen Kinderaugen angestarrt. „Vielleicht lässt er dich ja auch mal pfeifen? Wir fragen nachher."

Nach dem Pfiff setzten sich unzählige Tonnen Stahl in Gang. Die Töne, die der rotschwarze Zug von sich gab, wurden sogleich von Nicholas nachgemacht. Das Geräusch zum Spielzeug war erlernt. Harry gab Hagrid, der ganz vorn am Bahnsteig stand, ein Zeichen. Mit der Faust nach oben winkelte er den Arm an und ahmte eine ziehende Bewegung nach. Hagrid verstand und machte die gleiche Bewegung nach, die der Zugführer sehen musste, denn der Halbriese war auf gleicher Höhe wie das Führerhaus. Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht. Das kräftige Signalhorn erklang dreimal hintereinander. Hellaufbegeistert warf Nicholas seine Arme in die Höhe, traf Harry dabei mit der Faust im Schritt. Der Schlag war nicht stark, aber er brachte Harry dazu, sich kurz zu krümmen. Ein brummendes, fast nicht hörbares Lachen war zu vernehmen.

„Freut mich, Severus", begann Harry lachend, „dass ich zu deinem Amüsement beitrage."  
„Wir sollten langsam …"  
„Nein, ich will noch zum Bahnhofsvorsteher. Wegen einer Pfeife."  
„Kannst du die nicht in der Winkelgasse kaufen?"  
„Könnte ich", bestätigte Harry, „aber Nicholas soll die Assoziation zum Bahnhof haben."  
„Meinetwegen", seufzte Severus.

Er folgte Harry bis zum kleinen Häuschen, wo der Bahnhofsvorsteher schon damit begann, seine Sachen zu packen. Auch für ihn begannen jetzt die Ferien.

Eine Fensterhälfte war geöffnet. Harry lugte hindurch. „Entschuldigung, Sir."  
„Was ist denn?", kam schroff zurück. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, wurde er mit einem Male freundlich. „Ah, Mr. Potter. Was für eine Ehre. Ich hoffe nicht, Sie wollten den Zug nehmen."  
„Nein, das nicht. Ich bin wegen einer Trillerpfeife hier. Haben Sie vielleicht noch eine unbenutzte hier?"  
„Verstehe ich recht? Sie möchten eine Trillerpfeife von mir haben?"  
„Nicht für mich, sondern für …" Harry hielt inne, weil der Mann zu Severus hinüberschaute und vermutete, dass der eine haben wollte. „Mein Sohn." Harry griff neben sich und hob Nicholas hoch, so dass der auch durchs Fenster schauen konnte.  
„Ach, den Kleinen habe ich ja gar nicht gesehen." Von dem Anblick des Jungen schien der Mann verzückt. „Du willst also eine Pfeife haben?" Nicholas verstand den Mann nicht, presse aber seine Lok gegen die Scheibe. „Ah, so angetan warst du von dem Express, ja?" Der Bahnhofsvorsteher blickte nochmals Harry an. „Ich muss mal nachsehen." Aus einer Kiste holte der Mann zwei noch verpackte Pfeifen. „Hier, mein Junge. Eine für dich", die Pfeife an der Schur baumelte vor Nicholas' Gesicht herum, bis er zugriff, „und eine für deinen werten Vater."  
„Ich, ähm …" Harry nahm die Pfeife entgegen, was Severus mit einem Schnaufen kommentierte.  
Eben jenes Schnaufen erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Bahnhofsvorstehers. „Möchte der Herr vielleicht auch eine?"  
„Nein, danke", lehnte Severus ab. „Es reicht mir, wenn ich den Rückweg mit zwei Pfeifen antreten muss."  
„Na, dann wünsche ich Ihnen dreien schöne Ferien."  
„Auf Wiedersehen, und nochmals vielen Dank."

Gemütlich schlug sie den Weg zu den Kutschen ein. Dort wurden Severus und Harry von Filius überrascht.

„Ich darf doch bei Ihnen mitfahren, oder?", fragte der kleinwüchsige Lehrer.  
Harry nickte. „Sicher doch, aber was ist mit Hagrid?"  
„Ach, den sollte man auf dem Rückweg lieber in Ruhe lassen. Er ist viel zu sensibel." Filius beäugte Nicholas und grinste. „Ha, endlich bin ich mal nicht der Kleinste."  
„Fehlt aber nicht mehr viel."  
„Lassen Sie mir doch die Freude, Severus."  
„Filius? Haben Sie Ginny gesehen?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Die ist schon vor die Tore appariert und ist jetzt sicherlich schon beinahe im Schloss."  
„Ach, Harry", Severus öffnete bereits die Tür der Kutsche, „es wäre nett, wenn die Pfeifen noch in ihrer Verpackung bleiben."  
„Aber …"  
„Es könnte die Thestrale scheumachen."  
„Oh."

Auf diese Weise blieb Severus ein Pfeifkonzert erspart, als sie zurück nach Hogwarts fuhren. Dennoch blieb es nicht leise. Nicholas machte mehrmals laut Tschu Tschu, fuhr dabei mit seiner Lok auf dem Boden der Kutsche entlang – gefährlich dicht an Severus' Füßen.

Im Schloss selbst war Severus irritiert, weil Filius hinter ihnen lief. So etwas mochte er gar nicht. Den Rücken wollte er immer frei haben. Andererseits war der Krieg vorbei. Filius war ein loyaler Kollege. Von ihm musste er nichts befürchten. Hagrid hatte als Erster das Lehrerzimmer erreicht und trat ein. Harry und Severus folgten, was nicht leicht war, denn Hagrid versperrte den Weg.

„Sind Sie dort festgewachsen?", beschwerte sich Severus. Als Hagrid beiseite trat, eröffnete sich Severus ein bunt geschmücktes Lehrerzimmer. Farbenfrohe Girlanden hingen von der Decke; manche schwebten frei im Raum. Irgendjemand warf eine Luftschlange, die sich im Flug abrollte. Severus hatte jetzt schon genug. In dem Moment, als er sich umdrehte, um zu fliehen, hörte er die Tür zuschlagen. Mutig versperrte Filius ihm den Ausgang.

„Aus dem Weg", brummte Severus.  
Der Lehrer für Zauberkunst ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Nur über meine Leiche!"  
„Das ließe sich einrichten. Noch irgendwelche letzten Wünsche?", zischte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Um Beerdigungskosten zu sparen könnte ich Sie in einem von Hagrids Schuhen beisetzen."  
„Severus." Die freundliche Stimme gehörte Remus. „Lass uns zusammen Harrys Abschied feiern."

Erneut drehte sich Severus um. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass die erschreckend schrille Farbgebung des Raumschmucks, für den sehr wahrscheinlich die Hauselfen verantwortlich zu zeichnen waren, einen Fluchtinstinkt in Severus geweckt hatten. Feiern dieser Art waren ihm zuwider. Sie waren kitschig und keineswegs amüsant. Zeitverschwendung würde es eher treffen, dachte er abschätzig.

„Harry, komm her." Wieder Remus, der mit seiner beschwichtigenden Freundlichkeit sogar Severus beruhigen konnte. „Setz dich doch." Harry nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den Remus für ihn vom Tisch gezogen hatte. Sein Junge hockte sich etwas weiter weg auf den Boden und spielte mit seiner Lok, bis er eine der Girlanden entdeckte und an ihr zog. „Und Severus?" Severus blickte Remus ins Gesicht. Nichts Hinterhältiges war zu erkennen, nur Nettigkeit. „Vielleicht gleich neben Harry?"

Gerade wollte Hagrid es Remus gleichtun und den Stuhl höflich vom Tisch ziehen, da legte Severus stoppend eine Hand auf die Lehne. Er zog den Stuhl selbst ab und setzte sich missgelaunt neben Harry. Vorsichtig ließ Severus seinen Blick schweifen. Alle Lehrer waren anwesend, selbst Professor Binns, der seelenruhig in einem der Sessel döste. Sibyll sah aus, als wäre ihr übel. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gerade eine Vision von ihrem eigenen Tod, der wahrscheinlich schien, wenn man Severus zu etwas nötigen wollte. Minerva war die Ruhe in Person. Gelassen blickte sie Severus in die Augen und gewann das Spiel, denn er schaute zuerst weg. Es war ungewöhnlich, Poppy ohne ihre Heilertracht zu sehen, sondern in ziviler Kluft. Sie wartete geduldig, bis sich die Lage wieder entspannte. Aurora und Septina saßen ihm gegenüber. Beide lächelten milde und hofften offenbar ebenfalls, dass die Spannung bald verfliegen würde. Remus setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, direkt neben Rolanda, die mit ihrer Serviette spielte. Ein paar Kollegen begannen mit seichter Konversation, um Normalität vorzugaukeln. Für Severus war es alles andere als normal, so tückisch zu einem Abschiedsfest gezwungen zu werden. Albus hätte es ihm sagen können, dachte Severus aufgebracht. Der Direktor wusste genau, dass er ihm nichts abschlagen würde. Stattdessen hatte man ihn in eine Falle gelockt. Ein verärgertes Brummen stieg aus Severus' Kehle empor. Er wandte den Kopf und erblickte jetzt erst Pomona. Gleich neben ihr verharrte Neville bewegungslos an die Wand gepresst. Sein Gesicht wies die gleiche Blässe auf wie damals im Unterricht, wenn er dem einen Lehrer gegenüberstand, vor dem er die meiste Angst hatte. Mit einem Schlag wurde sich Severus darüber bewusst, dass sein gereiztes Auftreten den Grund darstellte, warum jegliche Freude aus Nevilles Gesicht verschwunden war. Gewissenbisse waren für Severus nicht neu, aber er hatte lange keine mehr verspürt, bis jetzt.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte alle", bat Severus mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Er zwang sich, noch ein wenig lockerer zu wirken. „Wer schenkt mir Kaffee ein?"

Remus griff zur Kaffeekanne und füllte Severus' Tasse, fragte gleich darauf die anderen. In der Mitte des Tisches stand ein großer, dunkler Kuchen. In Zukunft müsste er sich besser tarnen, dachte Severus, und seine Vorlieben geheim halten, denn wie es aussah, hatte man eine seiner Schwächen ausgemacht, die man nun gegen ihn verwendete. Eine Nougattorte mit dicker Schokoladenglasur dünstete ihr kräftiges Aroma aus. Trotz des Frühstücks, das er heute zweimal genießen durfte, bekam er wieder Appetit.

„So", Remus blickte fröhlich in die Runde und rieb sich die Hände, „wer möchte alles ein Stück Kuchen?"  
Harry blickte über seine Schulter, denn sicherlich wollte Nicholas auch etwas haben. „Nicholas, nicht die Girlanden essen. Komm her, hier gibt's Kuchen", lockte er. „Mit viel Schokolade!" Schon war Nicholas bei ihm und erklomm den Schoß seines Vaters so beschwerlich, als wäre es der Mount Everest.

Ein lockeres Gespräch kam nicht in Gang. Albus hielt sich zurück, obwohl er in solchen Situationen immer einen passenden Anfang machen konnte. Zu Severus' Entsetzen war es Sibyll, die das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Sie haben also wirklich eine Apotheke?", fragte die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen. Perplex blickte Severus sie an. Jeder Geist, jedes Gemälde, sogar die Schüler wussten, was er nach seinem Abschied in Hogwarts machen wollte. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie verlegen. „Ich bekommen in meinem Turm nicht immer alles mit. Mein Kenntnisstand ist wohl nicht sehr aktuell?"  
Severus behielt die Ruhe. „Sie haben Recht. Ich teile mir eine Apotheke mit Miss Granger." Alle schauten ihn aufmerksam an. „Und eigentlich müsste ich jetzt, in dieser Sekunde, längst dort im Labor stehen und Tränke brauen."  
„Ach", winkte Albus ab, „Hermine wird sicherlich Verständnis dafür haben, dass deine Kollegen dich noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen möchten, bevor du sie verlässt."  
„Wie läuft die Apotheke so?", fragte Rolanda interessiert. „Nachdem Mrs. Cara nicht mehr konnte, blieb sie eine Weile geschlossen."  
„Sie läuft bestens", beteuerte Severus.  
Aurora nickte. „Die Lage ist ja auch fantastisch. Viel Laufkundschaft, nehme ich an?"  
„Sie sagen es."  
Sinistra übte sich ebenfalls in lockerer Konversation und fragte: „Arbeitet neben Miss Granger noch jemand bei Ihnen?"  
„Wir haben eine Verkäuferin eingestellt. Sie macht auch die Buchführung", erwiderte Severus. „Sie kennen Sie. Miss Daphne Greengrass."  
„Slytherin, oder?", hakte Minerva nach.  
„Ja."  
Gerade hatte Sibyll ihren Happen Kuchen geschluckt, wollte sie wissen: „Wo werden Sie denn wohnen?"  
„In der Wohnung direkt über der Apotheke."  
Sibyll stutzte. „Und wo wohnt Miss Granger."  
Für einen Moment war Severus in Versuchung, seine Kollegin dumm sterben zu lassen, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und mit genau den gleichen Worten antwortete: „In der Wohnung direkt über der Apotheke."  
Falten schlugen sich auf Sibylls Stirn nieder, bis sie plötzlich ihre Augen weit aufriss, die durch die dicken Brillengläser derart monströs wirkten, dass selbst Severus eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. „Sie wohnen beide in einer Wohnung? Warum?"  
Severus war über diese Frage gleichermaßen erstaunt und erschrocken, so dass er sogar darüber hinweg vergaß, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Miss Granger und ich sind …" Er wollte es nicht an die große Glocke hängen. „Wir, ähm …" Der Gedanke an Hermine ließ ihn an die vergangene Nacht denken – und an die Nächte, die noch folgen würden. Das wollte er mit niemandem teilen.  
„Verlobt", hörte er Harry sagen.  
Sofort war Severus wieder bei Sinnen. „Richtig, danke Harry. Das ist genau das Wort, das mir nicht über die Lippen kommen wollte", sein Tonfall wurde bedrohlicher, „weil es sich um eine äußerst private Angelegenheit handelt." Es war raus, dachte er erleichtert. Keine Buhrufe, keine gerümpften Nasen – bis auf die von Hagrid, aber nur, weil sein Bart ihn kitzelte – und keine erbosten Zurechtweisungen. Erleichtert darüber wandte sich Severus nochmals seiner Kollegin für Wahrsagen zu. „Sie täten gut daran, häufiger in der großen Halle zu speisen. Setzen Sie sich neben Rolanda und Sie sind über alle Neuigkeiten im Nu informiert."  
„Na hören Sie mal, Herr Kollege", Rolanda beugte sich am Tisch nach vorn, damit sie Severus sehen konnte. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, ich wäre eine Klatschtante?" Darüber musste sie selbst grinsen.

Die Zeit mit seinen Kollegen war nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte. Gesprächsthemen gab es zur Genüge. Severus war froh, dass Neville dem versammelten Kollegium von seinen Eltern berichtete. Das nahm allen Anwesenden das Interesse an seiner Person.

Am Ende überreichte man ihm ein Präsent. Offenbar hatten alle Lehrer etwas gespendet, um ein großes Geschenk zu besorgen. Auch Harry ging nicht leer aus. Nach einer persönlichen Verabschiedung, die seltsamerweise bei einigen der Damen sogar für Tränen sorgte – bei Pomona war es besonders schlimm – nahm er noch die Geschenke der Schüler an sich.

„Severus", Albus Hand an seinem Unterarm, „es ist zwar unnötig, dich darüber zu informieren, weil es dir klar sein sollte, aber ich wollte es gesagt haben." Severus schaute Albus direkt in die blauen Augen. „Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, jederzeit, wann immer dir danach ist, Hogwarts zu besuchen."  
„Danke, Albus. Momentan kann es mir aber nicht schnell genug gehen, Hogwarts zu verlassen."  
Daraufhin musste der Direktor lächeln. „Ich verstehe dich gut. Die Arbeit ruft", über die Halbmondbrille hinweg glitzerten die Augen frech, „und nicht nur die."

Ein leichtes Schulterklopfen, ein Zwinkern und schon hatte sich Albus zurückgezogen, wie alle anderen auch. Nur noch Remus und Harry waren bei ihm.

„Albus hat deinen Kamin schon sperren lassen", informierte Remus. „Du kannst von Harrys Kamin aus in die Apotheke flohen."  
„Nein, ich habe mir vorgenommen, bis zum Tor zu gehen und dann zu apparieren."  
„Dann musst du aber Zwischenstopps einlegen", erinnerte Harry, denn Hogwarts war weit entfernt von London.  
„Das habe ich einkalkuliert. Ich möchte trotzdem das Stück laufen."  
„Wir können dich begleiten", bot Remus an, doch Severus lehnte ab.

Die Geschenke hatte er magisch verkleinert und in seinem Umhang verstaut. Remus und Harry mit Nicholas auf dem Arm begleiteten Severus durch die leere Eingangshalle. Alle blieben verdutzt stehen, als sich die vier Hausgeister plötzlich zeigten. Der furchterregend aussehende Blutige Baron schwebte auf Severus zu.

Die stierenden, leeren Augen fixierten die von Severus, bevor der Hausgeist sprach: „Die Geister, die in diesem Schloss hausen, möchten Ihnen, werter Professor Snape, alles Gute für Ihren weiteren Lebensweg wünschen."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Blutigen Baron jemals zuvor sprechen gehört hat. Der Hausgeist der Slytherins war normalerweise ruhig, was dazu beitrug, dass er besonders gruselig wirkte.

„Vielen Dank, Baron. Passen Sie mir gut auf die Schüler auf."  
„Aber nur auf die Slytherins." Der Blutige Baron lächelte schief, was für einen Muggel so scheußlich anzusehen gewesen wäre, dass eine Ohnmacht sicher wäre.  
Sir Nicholas ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das ganze Prozedere ein wenig aufzulockern. „Von den Gemälden soll ich ebenfalls herzliche Glückwünsche zur Apotheke und alles Gute für Sie und das Geschäft ausrichten."  
„Ich …" Severus war sprachlos. Die Gemälde? „Vielen Dank, Sir de Mimsy-Porpington."  
„Oh", Sir Nicholas' Gesicht glänzte silbrig, „endlich jemand, der mich bei meinem korrekten Namen nennt." Sir Nicholas verbeugte sich, hielt dabei dezent seinen Kopf fest, damit er nicht vornüber klappte. Er schwebte bereits weg, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein: „Ach ja, Sir, bitte grüßen Sie Miss Granger von mir. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mich einmal besuchen käme. Ich stehe jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite."  
„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten." Severus nickte, was die Geister ihm gleichtaten, bevor sie in alle Richtungen verschwanden.

Wortlos folgten Harry und Remus ihm bis zum Ausgang, wo sich Severus den beiden zuwandte. Weil Severus sprachlos schien, ergriff Remus das Wort. Er streckte Severus die Hand entgegen. Als er die ergriff, folgten keine Worte des Abschieds, sondern die des Wiedersehens.

„Bis heute Abend dann." Remus schüttelte seine Hand, lächelte und nickte einmal.  
Harry klopfte Severus auf die Schulter. „Na, wir sehen uns bestimmt auch häufiger, jetzt wo ich arbeitslos bin." Ein freches Grinsen zierte Harrys Gesicht. „Ich meine, jetzt wo ich Hausmann bin."  
„Dann noch einen schönen Tag euch beiden."  
„Und überarbeitet euch nicht", gab Harry noch als Ratschlag, den Severus mit dem vorhin ausgebliebenen Augenrollen kommentierte.

Auf seinem Weg zum Tor ertappte sich Severus mehrmals dabei, dass er sich umdrehte, um das Schloss zu betrachten. Anfangs konnte er weiter hinten noch den Verbotenen Wald sehen, unzählige Schritte weiter war Hogwarts der einzige Blickfang – apropros Fang: den hörte man weit hinten bellen. Vielleicht war der Hund gerade an dem Ort unterwegs, wo Severus den weißen Welpen gefunden hatte.

Unzählige Menschen, Schüler wie Lehrer, waren hergekommen, haben eine kurze oder lange Zeit ihres Lebens hier verbracht und waren wieder gegangen, wenn man von Professor Binns absah. Severus war nur einer von ihnen, einer von vielen. Er bezweifelte, dass es viele Menschen gab, die an Hogwarts so hingen wie er, auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen wollte. Harry war ebenfalls einer von ihnen, da war er sich sicher. In Hogwarts hatte Severus nicht nur Schlechtes erlebt, sondern auch schöne Jahre verbracht. Ganz besonders das letzte Schuljahr fand er überraschend angenehm. Harry als sein Kollege war von Anfang an einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb seine Rolle als Lehrer das erste Mal unbeschwert von der Hand ging. Severus erinnerte sich an die erste Zeit, in der sie nicht gut miteinander ausgekommen waren. Auch musste er an den Tag denken, an dem Hermine bei ihm den Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte. Und an den Tag, an dem Remus ebenfalls zum Kollegium zählte. In Hogwarts hatte Severus damals einen wichtigen Teil von sich verloren. In genau demselben Schloss fanden seine Freunde Möglichkeiten, ihm diesen verloren geglaubten Teil zurückzubringen.

In Hogwarts' dicken Wänden, da war sich Severus sicher, würde ein Stückchen von ihm und seinem Wesen zurückbleiben. Darunter war bestimmt viel Schmerz und herzzerreißende Trauer, aber auch das Gefühl der Freundschaft und des Vertrauens. Die neu gewonnene Lebensfreude durfte man nicht außer Acht lassen. Den Mauern der Schule gab er freiwillig etwas von sich, denn sie würden es gern bewahren. Für immer.


	222. Träume und Schäume

Hallo **Marlice**,

ein Abschied fällt meistens schwer, auch wenn besonders Severus sich das nicht eingestehen möchte. Er ist zum Glück über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hat sich mit seinen Kollegen ein letztes Mal zusammengesetzt. Ich finde das wirklich schön, dass ein Leser mitlachen und mitweinen kann. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das nächste Kapitel dir auch große Freude bereiten wird :D

Hi **Paule**,

ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Wort „Pergament" in der Zauberergesellschaft für alles benutzt wird, auf das man schreiben kann, auch wenn es nicht aus Tierhaut hergestellt ist. Ist ein Synonym für „Papier", egal ob aus Hanf oder Haut. ;)

Hallo **Daniel**,

immer wieder schön zu hören, dass die Leser auf ihre Kosten kamen.  
Harrys Traumhaus und natürlich der Haken wird in diesem Kapitel behandelt, ebenso wie das pelzige Problem. Auch von Marie hört man wieder mal etwas, aber ohne Sid.  
Ihr habt ja bereits alle gemerkt, dass die Geschichte sich dem Ende zuneigt. Sie klingt langsam aus, was ich bei der Länge der FF für angemessen halte, anstatt einfach einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, weil die Haupthandlung beendet ist.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Bist du fertig, Ginny?" Harry versuchte, für das Treffen mit dem Makler seine Haare zu bändigen, doch sie hielten all seinen Versuchen, für etwas Ordnung zu sorgen, stand.  
„Ja", hörte er hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Ginny, die fertig angezogen auf ihn wartete, dabei seine Haare grinsend betrachtete. „Lass doch mal deine Frisur in Ruhe", riet sie.  
„Ich möchte nur einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen."  
Sie schnaufte. „Das wird vermutlich dein Name erledigen, nicht deine Haare."  
„Dann können wir?"

Ginny nickte. Sie hakte sich bei Harry unter, als sie beide den Weg vor die Tore Hogwarts antraten. In einer Hand hielt Harry den Immobilienkatalog. Kaum hatten sie die eisernen Tore passiert, schlug Harry den Katalog auf.

„Ich hoffe, das klappt so, wie Mr. Chapman es erklärt hat." Als Harry die Spitze seines Stabes auf das Bild richtete, umfasste Ginny seinen Arm nur noch fester. Harry sagte: „Codenummer 2."

Die Welt um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen. Es fühlte sich nicht wie die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel an, obwohl Mr. Chapman meinte, der Zauber basiere auf den gleichen Grundladen. Ginny und Harry hielten sich fest umklammert, während die Umgebung sich schleierhaft verwandelte. Mehr Bäume tauchten auf, wodurch es dunkler wurde. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatten sie festen Boden unter den Füßen. Harrys Blick war sofort auf sein Traumhaus gerichtet. Das Wetter meinte es gut mit dem Anwesen. Sonnenstrahlen schmeichelten dem alten Manor Cottage.

„Da ist es", sagte Harry ehrfürchtig und nickte in die Richtung des Hauses. Anstatt ebenfalls hinüberzusehen, nahm Ginny den Katalog in die Hand und schaute sich das Bild vom Haus an, was Harry irritierte. „Was soll das?", beschwerte er sich. „Jetzt kannst du es in natura sehen."  
„Hier steht, dass sich das Haus am Wald befindet, nicht dass es direkt im Wald steht."  
Harry schaute nach oben. Die Äste wiegten sich im Wind, Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne vollführte Schattentänze auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich find's schön!"  
„Und wenn es ein Verbotener Wald ist?" Ginny zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie auf eine Antwort wartete.  
„Ich habe mich bei Percy erkundigt. Es gibt in Perth and Kinross keine Reservate für Zentauren. Es gab hier nie Berichte über wilde Werwölfe, Riesenspinnen, Vampire, Sabberhexen oder sonst welche Kreaturen. Und außerdem …" Harry hielt inne, weil er etwas knacken hörte. Sofort drehte er sich um. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich kindliche Freude wider, als er mit dem Finger in einer Richtung zeigte und flüsterte: „Sieh doch, sieh doch! Ein Kranich."  
„Toll, Harry", entgegnete sie unbeeindruckt. „Lass uns zum Haus gehen. Mr. Chapman wartet bestimmt schon."

Das Haus stand in einer kleinen Lichtung. Man konnte sehen, dass die vielen Bäume dem Gebäude nicht die Sonne nehmen würde.

„Wir sind hinter dem Haus gelandet", stellte Ginny fest. Die Überreste eines ehemals gepflegten Gartens stachen ins Auge. Die Pflanzen wucherten Wild. „Um den Garten kümmerst du dich aber."  
„Wir nehmen das Haus?", fragte er hellauf begeistert, denn es hätte ja sein können, dass Ginny auf einmal davon genauso eingenommen war wie er, wo sie es jetzt live sehen konnte.  
„Lass und doch erst einmal mit Mr. Chapman sprechen."

Harry war ganz froh, dass Ginny ihn an die Hand nahm. Auf diese Weise konnte er nicht fallen, denn er hatte nur Augen für sein Traumhaus, nicht für den unebenen Boden.

„Ah, da sind Sie gelandet", hörte man eine fremde Männerstimme rufen. Ein drahtiger Herr mit graumelierten Haaren kam auf sie zugelaufen. Wäre Freundlichkeit ein Prüfungsaspekt, müsste Mr. Chapman diesen Punkt bei seiner Ausbildung zum Immobilienmakler mit Bravour bestanden haben. Das aufs Gesicht gepflasterte Lächeln stach das von Gilderoy Lockhart mit Leichtigkeit aus, dachte Ginny. „Mrs. Potter." Mr. Chapman schüttelte Ginnys Hand. „Und Mr. Potter. Es ist mir eine Ehre." Nach der Begrüßung begann Chapman mit Smalltalk. „Mit dem Katalogzauber weiß man nie, wo man auf dem Grundstück landen wird. Und? Gefällt Ihnen die Gegend?"  
„Spitze!"  
Harrys Ausruf kommentierte Ginny mit einem strafenden Blick. „Das Grundstück soll zweitausend Quadratmeter groß sein", erinnerte sie sich an die Auflistung im Katalog.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Soll ich Ihnen erst das Haus zeigen oder möchten Sie das Grundstück ansehen?"  
„Das Haus", bestimmte Ginny und fuhr Harry damit über den Mund.  
„Gut, dann folgen Sie mir bitte."

Mr. Chapman ging voran. Als der Makler die Stufen einer kleinen Terrasse erreichte, bemerkte Harry etwas aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Mr. Chapman?" Als der Mann sich umdrehte, schaute Harry in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Wer sind die Leute da?"  
Chapmans Kopf schnellte herum. Er sah die drei Gestalten und seufzte. „Das sind Angler. Ich habe denen schon mehrmals gesagt, sie mögen bitte um das Grundstück herumgehen, wenn Sie zum See wollen."  
Völlig hingerissen wiederholte Harry: „Zum See?"  
Chapman kam die Stufen hinunter. „Ja, ein beträchtlicher Teil des Grundstücks beinhaltet ein Wassergrundstück. Steht das nicht im Katalog?"  
„Nein." Harry strahlte bis über beide Ohren, doch auch davon ließ sich Ginny nicht beindrucken.  
„Wenn Sie mich einen Augenblick entschuldigen würden?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute Chapman zu den drei Personen. „Ich möchte denen nur eben …"  
„Ich übernehm das", warf Ginny. Sie zwinkerte Harry zu. „Sieh du dir schon das Haus an. Ich stoße gleich hinzu."  
„Ach, Mrs. Potter", hielt Chapman sie auf. „Das sind Muggel, nur damit Sie's wissen."  
„Danke."

Im Haus führte Mr. Chapman Harry zunächst in die geräumige Küche.

„Der alte Herd, den man noch befeuern musste, wurde gegen einen Elektroherd ausgetauscht." Mr. Chapman zeigte auf besagtes Objekt. „Er wurde noch nie benutzt, funktioniert aber tadellos." Um das zu präsentieren, drehte Chapman an einem der Knöpfe und hielt eine Hand über die Herdplatte. „Hier fühlen Sie selbst." Auch Harry spürte die aufkommende Wärme, bevor Mr. Chapman den Knopf wieder auf Null drehte. „Das Haus liegt zwar abgelegen, aber es nicht von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Sie haben ein Telefon, Internetanschluss, Strom- und Wasserversorgung."  
„Internetanschluss? Das Haus steht in einem Katalog für Zauberer und Hexen."  
Mr. Chapman nickte. „Es gehörte einmal Muggeln, irgendwann auch einem Squib. Auf diese Weise kam unsere Welt mit dem Haus in Kontakt."  
„Warum will der Squib es verkaufen?"  
„Oh nein, Mr. Potter, da verstehen Sie etwas miss. Der Herr ist schon vor langer Zeit verstorben. Er hatte keine Verwandten und so kam das Haus in Besitz des Zaubereiministeriums, das uns damit beauftragt hat, es zu veräußern."  
Jetzt wurde Harry hellhörig. „Der Mann ist aber nicht hier im Haus gestorben, oder?"  
„Nein, er verlebte die letzten Jahre im Mungos und verstarb dort in Frieden. Das ist schon lange her."  
„Wie lange?", hakte Harry nach.  
„Das war vor etwa neunzig Jahren."  
Harry ließ nicht locker. „Seitdem steht das Haus leer?"  
„Ach, wo denken Sie hin? Zwei Muggelfamilien lebten nach dem Herrn schon hier."

Während Harry durch die Räume im Erdgeschoss geführt wurde, ging Ginny über den moosbewachsenen Boden. Auf ihrem Weg sah sie ein Eichhörnchen. Wenn der Hauskauf nur von der Umgebung abhängen würde, hätte sie längst unterzeichnet. Als sie den drei Personen näher kam, sah sie, dass nur der leicht untersetzte Herr erwachsen war. Wahrscheinlich ein Vater mit seinen Söhnen.

„Entschuldigung?" Die drei hörten sie, weshalb sie stehenblieben und warteten. Alle trugen Rucksäcke über den Schultern. Der Erwachsene hielt einen viereckigen Behälter aus Plastik in der Hand.  
„M'am?"  
„Guten Tag, Sir", grüßte Ginny. Den beiden Jungen, den großen schätzte sie um die fünfzehn Jahre, den jüngeren an die zehn, nickte sie zu. „Sie gehen gerade angeln?"  
Der Mann lächelte, blickte dann demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. „Es ist fast Mittag. Wir kommen vom Angeln. Waren schon um sechs Uhr unten."  
„Und? Was gefangen?"  
„Natürlich! Drei Hechte. Mein Jüngster hat heute seinen ersten großen gefangen. Ich schätze, der bringt an die neun Kilo auf die Waage", lobte der Mann stolz.  
Der Junge wurde rot im Gesicht und blickte zu Boden. Sein Vater hingegen schaute zu dem Haus, bevor er Ginny in die Augen blickte. „Wollen Sie das Grundstück kaufen?"  
„Vielleicht?", gab sie unentschlossen zur Antwort. Es war der ältere der beiden Söhne, der große Augen machte, was Ginny nicht entging. „Kommen Sie hier öfters vorbei?"  
„Während der Angelsaison schon."  
Ihre Chance war gekommen, das Gesprächsthema nach ihren Vorstellungen zu gestalten. „Können Sie mir irgendwas über das Haus erzählen?"  
Der Mann begann freundlich zu lachen. „Sie trauen dem Makler wohl nicht."  
Ginny grinste verschmitzt. „Sagen wir mal, ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er nicht alles sagt, was eventuell wichtig wäre."  
„Na ja", begann der Mann, „das letzte Pärchen kannte ich. Mr. und Mrs. Jackson. Wo wir gerade bei Namen sind …" Er stellte den Plastikbehälter auf den Boden und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Bartlett, Steve Bartlett. Das sind meine Söhne", er zeigte zum älteren, „Keith und", dem jüngeren legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Ian."  
„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Ginevra Potter."  
„Oi, ein schöner, alter Name. Ihre Eltern waren nicht zufällig Freunde der König-Arthur-Sage?"  
„Weiß nicht, aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege …" Sie grinste. „Mein Vater heißt Arthur."  
Steve lachte amüsiert auf. „Sie gefallen mir, Mrs. Potter. Die Jacksons waren auch sehr nette Leute. Beide haben uns erlaubt, in ihrem Teil des Sees zu fischen. Haben dafür ab und an einen Hecht von uns bekommen."  
„Wann sind die Jacksons ausgezogen?"  
„Das war …"  
Weil sein Vater so lange überlegte, half der älteste Sohn auf die Sprünge. „Muss vor acht Jahren gewesen sein."  
„Ja, richtig", stimmte der Vater zu. „Seit dem steht's leer."  
„Ist ja auch kein Wunder", murmelte der jüngere.  
„Was war das bitte?", fragte Ginny höflich nach.  
Der Junge wollte nicht wiederholen, was er gesagt hat, aber sein Bruder begann zu erzählen und zwar mit flüsternder Stimme. „In dem Haus geht ein Geist um."  
Sein Vater schnaufte. „Mach der Frau keine Angst." Er wandte sich an Ginny. „Ich hab da nie was gesehen oder gehört."  
„Aber wir!", beteuerte der Ian.  
Ginnys Neugierde war geweckt. „Was habt ihr beide denn dort erlebt?"

Keith hielt sich zurück, obwohl Ginny glaubte, dass er mehr zu erzählen hatte. Sein jüngerer Bruder kam der Aufforderung nach. Er wollte seine Geschichte loswerden.

„Einmal, als wir eines Morgens am Haus vorbeigegangen sind, stand ein Junge am Fenster. Er hat mir zugewunken. Das war echt gruselig!"  
„Was ist denn an einem Jungen gruselig, der einem zuwinkt?", fragte Ginny nach.  
Ian atmete ganz aufgeregt, als er darauf antwortete. „Na, er war durchsichtig!"

Für Ginny war der Haken an dem Traumhaus gefunden, es sei denn, die Kinder hatten eine zu lebhafte Fantasie. Fehlte noch das Erlebnis von Keith, doch der schien anfangs nichts sagen zu wollen. Sein kleiner Bruder übernahm auch das.

„Und als Keith mit seinen Freunden mal in dem Haus war, da haben die ihn alle gesehen: Billy!", behauptete Ian.  
Der Vater lächelte milde. „Glauben Sie nicht alles, Mrs. Potter."  
„Es ist aber wahr!", verteidigte sich Keith.  
„Ach, das glaubt ihr nur, weil Oma euch schon Gruselmärchen über das Haus erzählt hat", winkte Steve ab, bevor er sich an Ginny wandte. „Meine Mutter hat mir schon diese Geschichten erzählt. In meinen Augen nicht unbedingt Gutenachtgeschichten."  
Ginny nickte Steve zu, wollte aber mehr wissen und richtete das Wort an Keith. „Was du damals mit deinen Freunden gesehen?"  
„Zuerst gar nichts, aber jeder hat was gefühlt, was ganz Kaltes, als ob uns jemand anfassen würde. Meine Freundin war der Meinung, ein Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Das Gesicht eines Jungen – nicht mehr. Es schwebte in der Luft. Wir sind sofort rausgerannt."  
Ginnys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Billy? Woher kommt der Name?"  
„Meine Mutter hat ihn so genannt", erklärte Steve. „Sie hat dem Hirngespinst einen Namen gegeben."  
„Mmmh", machte Ginny nachdenklich. Sie würde den Makler auf jeden Fall fragen. „Aber warum sind die Jacksons ausgezogen?"  
„Das haben sie nie genau gesagt. Ich glaube einfach, es war ihnen hier zu langweilig. Man muss weit fahren, um zum nächsten Supermarkt zu gelangen", versuchte Steve zu erklären.  
Keith war anderer Meinung. „Ich wette, sie haben es auch gespürt. Wenn man da lebt, muss man mitbekommen, was da abläuft. War sogar mal ein Team hier, das das Haus untersucht hat."  
Weil Ginny die Augenbrauen hob, spielte Steve die Situation runter. „Von wegen Team. Das waren ein paar Leute, die mit Kassettenrekordern bewaffnet mit Luft sprachen. Nicht sehr seriös, wenn Sie mich fragen."  
„Die haben aber was gefilmt!", warf Ian aufgeregt ein. „Kann man sich im Internet ansehen."  
Steve warf seinem jüngeren Sohn einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Wie kommst du dazu, dir solchen Unsinn im Internet anzusehen? Ich habe doch eine Kindersicherung installiert." Ian grinste seinen Vater frech an. „Darüber reden wir Zuhause, Junge." Ein Blick auf die Uhr. „Wo wir gerade von Zuhause sprechen." Steve hob den Kopf und schaute Ginny an. „Meine Frau wartet sicher auf uns. Es gibt heute, wie man nur unschwer erraten kann, Hecht." Steve lächelte breit. „Sollten Sie das Haus nehmen, wäre es uns eine Freude, Ihnen dann und wann einen fangfrischen Fisch zu bringen. Wir wären dann nämlich, wenn man das so sagen kann, Ihre direkten Nachbarn. Zwanzig Kilometer in die Richtung", er zeigte hinter sich, „steht unser Haus."  
„Ich werde mir das Haus erst einmal von innen ansehen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Als Ginny das Haus betrat, betrachtete sie als Erstes die Küche. Der Herd sah seltsam aus. Sie fragte sich, ob man das Feuer in der Klappe entzündet, doch als sie die öffnete, bemerkte sie nur einen Hohlraum mit Blechen darin. Sie schloss die Ofentür wieder und schlenderte zurück in den Flur. Von oben hörte sie Stimmen, so dass sie die Treppen nahm.

„Und das hier", hörte sie Mr. Chapman sagen, „ist der Raum, der immer als Hauptschlafzimmer genutzt wurde. Wie Sie sehen, verfügen Sie über eine Heizung. Im Keller befindet sich der Ofen. Zeige ich Ihnen gern im Anschluss."

Ginny war ins leer geräumte Zimmer gekommen. Bewusst schaute sie in jede Ecke, falls der ungebetene Untermieter sich zeigen würde. Zunächst ließ sie Mr. Chapman alles erklären. Er zeigte die anderen Räume. Bei jedem Zimmer war Harry nur noch begeisterter.

„Sieh mal, Ginny. Man kann von hier den See sehen! Wäre doch ein klasse Kinderzimmer für Nicholas." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Es tat ihr jetzt schon leid, dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten, doch noch wollte sie Mr. Chapman die Chance geben, den Geist von sich aus anzusprechen. „Und hier, Ginny", Harry öffnete eine Tür, „der Balkon geht fast rund ums Haus!"  
„Wenn Sie mir zum Badezimmer folgen möchten?"  
Harry gehorchte aufs Wort und trabte aufgeregt hinter Mr. Chapman her. „Ein Whirlpool! Ginny, schau mal."  
„Und wofür ist der gut?"  
Mr. Chapman erklärte zur für Zauberer und Hexen unbekannte Luxuswanne: „Die Jacksons haben ihn eingebaut und hiergelassen. Wenn Sie den nicht übernehmen möchten …"  
„Doch, klar!", warf Harry ein. „Funktioniert er denn auch?"  
„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Potter."  
Ginny kam sich vernachlässigt vor. „Was ist das denn nun?"  
„Da wird Luft ins Wasser geblasen. Hübsche Massage", erklärte Harry. „Genau das Richtige zum Entspannen, wenn du vom Quidditch heimkommst."  
„Ach", Mr. Chapman wandte sich an Ginny, „Sie spielen als Profi?"  
„Noch nicht, aber hoffentlich dieses Jahr." Skeptisch betrachtete sie die große, runde Wanne, in der vier Sitznischen zu sehen waren.  
„Und wie Sie sehen", Chapman deutete auf eine Ecke, „steht auch eine Duschkabine zur Verfügung, falls es mal schnell gehen soll." Mr. Chapman wandte Lächeln Nummer 16 aus dem Handbuch für _Geselliges Beisammensein mit Kunden_ an. „Gehen wir runter", bat er, „dann zeige ich Ihnen die Gästetoilette."

Mr. Chapman ging voran, so dass Harry kurz mit Ginny allein reden konnte. Seine Begeisterung war nicht zu übersehen.

„Das Haus ist ein Knaller! Allein die Lage. Wir könnten uns doch ein Boot kaufen, Ginny, und damit gemeinsam auf dem See rudern." Er nahm ihre Hand. „Und Weihnachten können wir hier feiern. Es ist groß genug, dass deine ganze Familie hier Platz hat, plus ein paar Freunde."

Sie schenkte ihm ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln, denn innerlich hatte sie dieses Haus bereits abgeschrieben. Mit einem Geist zusammen wohnen stellte nicht die Erfüllung ihrer Träume dar. Nüchtern betrachtet war das Haus eine Wucht, das musste selbst sie zugeben. Der Preis machte es nur noch sympathischer, dennoch kam es nicht infrage.

Mr. Chapman zeigte den geräumigen Keller mit seinem großen Ofen. Nochmals zurück im Erdgeschoss bemerkte Ginny den Kamin.

„Ist der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein, aber man kann die Verbindung jederzeit wieder beim Zaubereiministerium beantragen."

Alle drei starrten den Kamin an, als hätten sie nie zuvor einen gesehen. An der Halterung neben dem Kamin hatten die Vorbesitzer anstatt einer Schale mit Flohpulver kurzerhand einen Blumentopf untergebracht. Die Pflanze darin war welk.

„So", Mr. Chapman rieb sich die Hände, „noch einen kleinen Rundgang übers Grundstück?"  
„Gern", stimmte Harry zu.

An der Natur gab es absolut nichts zu beanstanden. Ginnys mütterlicher Blick suchte nach Orten, die für Nicholas risikoreich sein könnten, aber hier gab es keine Schluchten, in die er stürzen könnte. Wasser war natürlich immer eine Gefahrenzone. Ginny schalt sich selbst, daran überhaupt noch einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, denn dieses Haus würde nicht ihres werden.

Harrys Blick schweifte über die zarten Wellen. Zum Baden war der See bestimmt auch im Sommer zu kalt. Spaß machte Wasser trotzdem, bei jedem Wetter. Vielleicht fror der See im Winter sogar zu und man konnte Schlittschuhlaufen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke an ein Boot. Schon jetzt sah sich Harry zusammen mit Nicholas auf dem See herumrudern, wahlweise mit Ron, der den Kahn wie irre zum Schaukeln bringen würde, während beide wie vorpubertäre Schuljungen dabei giggelten.

„Wie heißt der See?", fragte Harry mit verzückter Stimme.  
„Das ist Loch Kennard", verkündete der Makler schwärmerisch, weil er von dem Anblick selbst sehr angetan war.

Man ging zurück in den Vorgarten. Mr. Chapman wirkte sehr selbstsicher, als er Harrys entspannten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

„Und?"  
Bevor Harry auf Mr. Chapmans stark abgekürzte Frage, ob er das Haus kaufen wollte, vorschnell antworten würde, stellte Ginny die Gegenfrage: „Wann hatten Sie vor, uns von Billy zu erzählen?"  
Mr. Chapman schaute in die Richtung, in der Harry vorhin die Angler gesehen hatte. Beinahe rechnete der Makler damit, dass die drei dort stehen würden, womöglich noch mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten und ihn wegen des geplatzten Geschäfts auslachten. „Der tut nichts zur Sache."  
„Ich finde schon, dass Sie ihn zumindest hätten erwähnen müssen", zischte Ginny gereizt.  
Harry verstand nur Gleis 9 ¾. „Wer ist Billy?"  
„Das sind Märchen. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen", beteuerte Mr. Chapman, ließ Harry bei seiner Konversation völlig außen vor.  
Ginny presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen. „Andere haben ihn gesehen."  
Harrys Kopf schnellte zwischen Ginny und Mr. Chapman hin und her. „Wen gesehen?"  
„Billy", wiederholte Ginny. Weil Harry damit nichts anfangen konnte, erklärte sie: „Ein Geist soll hier hausen. Die Bartletts haben mir davon erzählt?"  
„Wer?" Harry kam sich vor wie im falschen Film.  
„Unsere Nachbarn."  
Gerade wollte Harry den Mund öffnen und am liebsten drei Fragen auf einmal stellen, da kam ihm Mr. Chapman zuvor. „Mrs. Potter, ich versichere Ihnen …"  
Sie schnaufte verächtlich. „Sie können mir versichern, was Sie wollen. Wenn Sie solche wichtigen Informationen bei einem Verkaufsgespräch zurückhalten, dann …"  
„Es ist kein Geist beim Ministerium gemeldet. Ich habe überhaupt nichts Unrechtes getan."  
„Es wäre aber nett gewesen, das zu erwähnen", zischte Ginny ihn an. Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Komm, wir gehen."  
Gegen ihre Hand wehrte er sich, wenn auch nur halbherzig. „Moment! Was ist hier gerade passiert?"  
„Das erzähle ich dir Zuhause."

Bei dem Wort Zuhause blickte Harry automatisch auf sein Traumhaus. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, die Blase wäre geplatzt. Es hatte sich ausgeträumt.

„Falls Sie es sich überlegen möchten, Mr. Potter", begann Mr. Chapman so ruhig wie möglich, „dann können Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren."  
„Ich … Ja, mach ich …" Ginny zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her, bevor sie zur Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren nach dem nur etwa 45 Kilometer entfernten Hogwarts ansetzte. „Gin…"

Es war, als würde jemand ihm die Luft aus der Lunge quetschen. Das Apparieren dauerte nicht lange. Während der erste Teil ihres Namens am Loch Kennard zurückblieb, sprach Harry den letzten, als sie vor den Toren Hogwarts' ankamen.

„…ny?" Harry holte tief Luft. „Erklärst du mir bitte", er klang sauer, „was da eben passiert ist?"  
„Auf dem Weg zu Schloss." Die Tore öffneten sich von ganz allein und ließen die beiden passieren.  
„Ich höre?"  
„Der Grund, warum das Haus so preiswert ist", begann sie ruhig, damit Harry hoffentlich etwas von ihrer Gelassenheit übernehmen würde, „ist ein Geist. Es spukt. Das letzte Pärchen ist offenbar deswegen ausgezogen."  
„Es …?" Er wollte es nicht aussprechen. Das war also der Haken, dachte er. Ein Geisterhaus. „Wer hat das erzählt?"  
„Der Angler, du erinnerst dich?" Harry nickte, so dass sie fortfuhr: „Die beiden Jungen haben sich furchtbar erschrocken." Harry hörte einfach nur zu. Nach Reden war ihm nicht zumute. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er jemanden verloren, als würde er trauern. „Schon die Großmutter von dem Mann hat Gruselgeschichten erzählt. Wie es aussieht, haust der Geist schon eine ganze Weile dort. Das heißt, in der Gegend ist man darüber informiert. Ich weiß nicht recht, ob es das ist, was ich mir unter einem Zuhause vorstellen." Schlürfenden Ganges ließ sich Harry von Ginny über den Rasen führen. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Er war sich so sicher gewesen und dann das. „Aber das Haus ist schön", sagte sie plötzlich.  
An diesem einen Funken Hoffnung klammerte er sich fest. „Meinst du nicht, du könntest es dir nochmal überlegen."  
Abrupt hielt sie an, traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Du würdest es trotzdem kaufen?" Es klang wie eine Schelte, weswegen er den Mund hielt und sich wieder von ihr führen ließ.

Sie durchquerten bald den Halbbogen, der ins Schloss führte. In seinem Kopf wiederholten sich immer nur zwei Worte: Geist, Haus, Geist, Haus, Geist, Haus. Irgendwann kam er aus dem Takt und hatte ein ganz anderes Wort im Kopf. Er grinste.

„Hey, wir hätten dann unseren eigenen Hausgeist, Ginny." Allein ihr scharfer Blick wies ihn zurecht. Erneut ließ Harry den Kopf hängen. Sie waren bereits im Eingangsbereich des Schlosses angelangt. Es war erschreckend ruhig ohne die ganzen Schüler. Gespenstig ruhig.

„Wie alt soll der Geist denn sein?", wollte er wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Soll ein Junge sein."  
„Wir wollten doch später sowieso noch mehr Kinder haben. Was …?"  
Sie fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Kinder, die man anfassen und knuddeln kann, Harry. Lebendige Kinder!"  
Er seufzte theatralisch laut. „Du möchtest es dir nicht einmal überlegen, oder?"  
„Was gibt es da zu überlegen, frage ich dich?"  
Nebenher bemerkte Harry, wie Sir Nicholas ihnen entgegenschwebte. „Hi, Nick", grüßte Harry betrübt, aber dennoch mit der notwendigen Anstrengung, höflich zu klingen.  
„Hallo Harry", kam es freundlich zurück. Nochmals musste er seufzen.

An der Tür zu ihren Räumen hielten beide inne, weil Wobbel mit Nicholas an der Hand von der anderen Seite kam. Das Timing seines Elfs war wie immer perfekt.

„Ah, Madam, Sir", grüßte Wobbel freudestrahlend. Nicholas zog eine hölzerne Ente hinter sich her, die jedes Mal, wenn das Rad eine Umdrehung gemacht hatte, den Kopf zurückzog und leise quakte. Ein Geschenk von Percy.  
„Wo kommt ihr denn her?", wollte Harry in Erfahrung bringen.  
„Nicholas wollte unbedingt Mr. Krake füttern."  
„So so, Mr. Krake", Harry ging in die Knie und wurde gleich darauf von Nicholas angegrinst. „Na, mal sehen, wann ihr so dicke miteinander seid, dass ihr euch mit Vornamen anredet."  
Wobbel musste lachen, öffnete derweil die Tür zu den Räumen. „Und, Sir? Wie war die Besichtigung?" Das Schweigen des frisch gebackenen Ehepaares versprach nichts Gutes, dachte der Elf.  
„Wir schlafen eine Nacht drüber", erklärte Ginny kurzerhand und trat ein.  
Als Harry ihr folgte, wagte er zu fragen: „Heißt das, wir überlegen es uns nochmal?"  
„Nein, das heißt, dass du morgen nicht mehr so schlecht gelaunt sein wirst."  
„Ich bin doch nicht schlecht gelaunt", hielt er gekränkt dagegen. „Ich bin enttäuscht, das ist alles."  
Für Wobbel schilderte Ginny die Sachlage. „Der Typ wollte uns übers Ohr hauen." Plötzlich musste Harry schmunzeln, was Ginny bemerkte. „Was ist?"  
„Der wollte mich reinlegen!", sagte er viel zu fröhlich. „Verstehst du nicht? Ich bin immerhin _der_ Harry Potter und der wollte mir trotzdem das Haus aufschwatzen."  
„Das findest du wohl auch noch gut?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.  
Harry hob und senkte die Schultern, bevor er sich auf die Couch setzte. „Irgendwie schon. Endlich wurde ich mal behandelt wie jeder andere Mensch auch."  
Völlig perplex schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Wobbel hielt sich aus dem Gespräch heraus, doch seine Ohren verfolgten den Inhalt genau. Er hörte weiterhin zu, während er Nicholas die Jacke auszog.

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, was so schlimm daran sein soll, Ginny. Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal hier im Schloss um! Was glaubst du, wie ich mich das erste Mal erschrocken habe, als Sir Nicholas diesen hier", Harry nahm eine Handvoll seines Haares und zog seinen Kopf zur Seite, „gemacht hat."  
„Sir Nicholas ist aber auch bei der Geisterbehörde des Ministeriums registriert, Harry. Wäre Billy registriert, hätte Percy dir davon erzählt."  
„Dann frage ich ihn einfach nochmal, ob er vielleicht was übersehen hat."  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „So pingelig, wie der ist, übersieht er solche Details nicht."  
„Wir könnten das Haus doch exorzieren lassen."  
Ginnys Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Was bitte?"  
„Ach, war nur so eine Idee", murmelte er verlegen. „Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass wir das Haus nicht einfach …"  
„Harry, bitte." Ginny klang erschöpft. „Lass es für heute sein. Ich möchte nicht darüber diskutieren."  
Wie von einer Feder hochgeschossen sprang Harry von der Couch. „Aber ich möchte!"  
„Dann aber nicht mit mir."  
„Fein!" Wütend stürmte er zur Tür und verschwand auf dem Flur.

Irritiert blickte Ginny auf die Stelle, an der Harry eben noch gestanden hatte, schaute dann betrübt zu Wobbel hinüber. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Harry lugte herein.

„Ist dir klar", sagte er völlig gelassen, „dass das unser erster Ehekrach ist?" Zögerlich nickte Ginny. „Und den werden wir überstehen wie alle anderen, die womöglich folgen werden." Er musste grinsen. „Ich gehe spazieren. Vielleicht bis zu Hagrid."  
„Okay, Harry." Als Harry zum zweiten Mal die Tür geschlossen hatte, schaute Ginny zu Wobbel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass irgendwas bei ihm", sie deutete ungenau auf ihren Kopf, „falsche Signale sendet." Die Arme ließ sie wieder fallen. „Erst freut er sich, dass man ihm Informationen vorenthalten hat und jetzt darüber, dass wir uns streiten."  
„Ach", winkte Wobbel ab, „das ist kein Streit. Das ist eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wie ich herausgehört habe, geht es um einen Geist?"

Mit Ginny sprach Harry an diesem Tag nicht mehr über das Haus, dafür aber mit Hagrid, der nur meinte, dass Hogwarts doch voll mit Geistern wäre.

In der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse war am Freitag eine Menge los. Popovich war eine große Hilfe beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntranks gewesen. Seine Bezahlung bestand in den Antworten, die Severus ihm auf seine vielen Fragen bezüglich des Unterrichts in Hogwarts gab. Einer von Severus' Ratschlägen war, die Schüler immer an der kurzen Leine zu halten. Wenn man ihnen so wenige Freiheiten wie möglich gestattete, so seine Theorie, machten sie weniger Unfug. Popovich schien gerade dieser Ratschlag nicht besonders zu gefallen. Letzten Endes musste er selbst einen Weg finden, sich als Lehrer zu etablieren. Keinesfalls wollte Popovich als Kopie von Snape erscheinen. Sein alter Mitschüler hatte zudem gute Hinweise geben können, wie man die Sicherheit der Schüler beim Tränkebrauen in der Klasse gewährleisten konnte. Besonders dafür war er dankbar.

„So", Popovich stellte den sauberen Kessel an seine Stelle. „Das waren drei aufreibende Tage. Unter Zeitdruck habe ich lange nicht mehr gebraut."  
„Sie waren eine große Hilfe", bedankte sich Hermine.  
„Oh, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Miss Granger. Jahrelang habe ich nur zusehen müssen, wenn die Prüflinge etwas gebraut haben. Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank bin ich ins kalte Wasser gestoßen worden. Jetzt fühle ich mich bei der Arbeit wieder sicher." Popovich reichte ihr die Hand und verabschiedete sich. „Die Sommerferien sind lang. Falls Sie nächsten Monat meine Hilfe benötigen …" Popovich schaute zu Severus hinüber.  
„Wir werden uns gern bei Ihnen melden, Mr. Popovich", bestätigte Severus, der sich gerade die Hände abtrocknete.

Es war kurz vor acht Uhr abends. Daphne war alle Voranmeldungen durchgegangen. Jeder Kunde war hier gewesen. Die Apotheke konnte geschlossen werden. Mit verspäteten Kunden musste man nicht mehr rechnen. Trotzdem hatte man den Eingang der Apotheke bis elf Uhr für Notfälle mit einem Zauberspruch versehen, falls irgendein Werwolf seinen Trank bei einer der anderen Anlaufstellen nicht bekommen haben sollte. Solche Dinge konnten passieren. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass ein Tränkemeister beispielsweise ins Mungos eingeliefert wurde und seine Kunden auf dem Trockenen saßen. Für Notfälle gab es immer einen kleinen Kessel mit zwei Portionen Wolfsbanntrank. Hermine stellte die Flammen unter dem Notkessel aus und machte den Inhalt per Zauber haltbar.

„Dann verabschiede ich mich mal." Mit ausgestreckter Hand kam Popovich auf Severus zu, der sie ergriff und kräftig schüttelte.  
„Ich werde Sie zur Tür begleiten."

Kaum hatte Popovich die Apotheke verlassen, sah Severus jemanden auf der Straße. Es war Remus. Er kam aus der Richtung, wo sich der Tropfende Kessel befand. Severus blieb solange an der offenen Tür stehen, bis Remus die Stufen bis zu ihm hinaufkam.

„Wie du siehst", begann Remus angespannt, „bin ich hier."  
„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Remus. Tritt ein."

Der Keller war hergerichtet. Für einen Werwolf viel zu luxuriös. Hermine hatte eine alte, aber saubere Couch in den großen Verschlag gestellt, damit Remus es sich – als Mensch oder Wolf – etwas gemütlich machen konnte. Severus führte ihn hinunter, zeigte ihm den Ort, an dem er zu Vollmond verweilen sollte.

„So viel Mühe hättet ihr euch gar nicht machen müssen", sagte Remus in dem Moment, als Hermine die Stufen zum Keller hinunterkam. Sie hatte einen Korb dabei, auf den Remus kurz deutete. „Was ist das?"  
„Ich dachte, falls du Hunger bekommst …"  
Remus lächelte milde. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mir den Bauch vollzuschlagen."

Er fasste sich an besagte Körperstelle, aber nicht, weil er Appetit bekam. Der Fluch machte sich bereits mit starker Übelkeit bemerkbar. Auf seiner Stirn lag eine dünne Schicht Schweiß, weshalb sein Gesicht glänzte. Als er sich an die Wand lehnte, krümmte sich sein Oberkörper leicht nach vorn, als würde es zu viel Kraft kosten, aufrecht zu bleiben.

„Tonks wollte noch vorbeikommen", informierte Remus die beiden Gastgeber. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wann. Sie ist noch mit Kingsley in Peninver unterwegs."  
„Peninver?", fragte Hermine nach.  
„Man vermutet dort noch ein paar Menschen, die von dem Ende des Krieges womöglich nichts wissen. Ein Zufluchtsort, von dem Zabini, Parkinson und Goyle gesprochen haben. Ob er existiert, weiß man nicht." Remus holte tief Luft, als würde ihn das Sprechen anstrengen. „Könntet ihr für Tonks die Tür aufhalten?"  
„Klar, machen wir", beteuerte Hermine.  
„Na dann …" Remus riss sich zusammen und richtete sich auf, streckte den Rücken. „Ich werde mich in mein Appartement begeben. Vielen Dank für den Zimmerservice."

Das kleine Bastkörbchen versuchte mit aller Mühe, eine ähnlich entspannte Atmosphäre zu schaffen wie bei einem Picknick – und versagte dabei. Remus stellte es neben die Couch, blickte sich danach in dem Raum um. Die Kellerfenster waren vergittert. Durch sie würde der Vollmond in den Verschlag scheinen. Ein Schauer lief Remus über den Rücken. Seine größte Angst wurde noch immer durch diesen Himmelskörper dargestellt.

„Remus?" Severus wartete, bis Remus ihn ansah. „Wann dürfen wir heute Nacht vorbeischauen?"  
„Nach Mitternacht." Remus hatte geflüstert. Er hatte die Befürchtung, seine Hoffnung hätte sich um diese Uhrzeit längst zerschlagen. Der kleine Funke wollte bis zuletzt aber nicht erlöschen.  
„Dann lassen wir dich jetzt allein." Severus zog die hölzerne Tür hinter sich zu, verschloss sie aber nicht.  
Darüber erstaunt fragte Remus: „Möchtet ihr nicht abschließen?"  
„Wozu?" Severus drehte sich um. „Es besteht doch keine Gefahr."  
„Und wenn das Elixier irgendetwas in meinem Körper angestellt hat und der Trank nicht wirkt?"

Dieses fiktive Szenario entbehrte jeder Logik, aber es war auch nicht die Logik, die aus Remus sprach, sondern die Angst, für etwas Schlimmes verantwortlich zu sein, wenn er morgens aufwachen würde.  
Severus sprach die Bedenken seines Freundes nicht an, sondern zog seinen Stab und schützte mit einem starken Zauber die Türen und Fenster des Raumes.

„Zufrieden?"  
Remus nickte. „Danke."

Weder Hermine noch Severus konnten ans Schlafengehen denken. Sie machten es sich nicht im Wohnzimmer, sondern in der Küche gemütlich, weil die näher am Keller lag. Nur manchmal hörte man ein Husten von unten. Beide hofften, sie würden auch die Verwandlung hören, wenn sie vonstatten gehen würde.

Hermine war bedrückt, was Severus daran ausmachen konnte, dass sie ruhig war. Sonst nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit für eine Unterhaltung, doch diesmal blieb sie stumm, sagte nur Danke, als Severus ihr eine Tasse Tee reichte. Er selbst zog Kaffee vor. Probleme mit dem Schlafen hatte er wegen nächtlichen Koffeinkonsums noch nie.

„Ich hoffe", sagte Hermine leise. Mehr nicht, denn alles andere konnte sich Severus denken. Immer wieder lauschten sie den Geräuschen, die aus dem Keller drangen. Hermine konnte sich noch gut an das erste Mal erinnern, als sie Remus' Verwandlung beiwohnte. Erst das Licht des Vollmonds hatte sie hervorgerufen. „Ist es das Licht?", fragte sie plötzlich.  
„Wenn du mich an deinen Gedankengängen teilhaben lässt, damit ich dir folgen kann, werde ich deine Frage sicherlich beantworten können."  
„Ich frage mich, ob die Verwandlung zum Werwolf durch das Licht verursacht wird, das der Mond zurückwirft. Was wäre, wenn man einen Werwolf in einem Raum einsperrt, der über keinerlei Fenster verfügt?"  
Jetzt verstand er ihre Überlegung. „Das müsste man ausprobieren. In der Theorie kann man diese Situation nicht klären."

Das Warten war für Hermine fast unerträglich. Sie fand keine Ruhe, um sich über andere Dinge Gedanken machen zu können. Die Zeit zog sich elend in die Länge. Nach gefühlten fünf Stunden war nur eine vergangen. Hermine seufzte. Nicht einmal Severus begann ein Gespräch, denn er selbst überdachte die gesamte Situation.

Warten.

Der Mond schien bald durch die Küchenfenster. Der Hund, der bisher brav unter dem Tisch gelegen hatte, kam hervorgekrochen. Harry spitzte die Ohren und blickte mit steifem Körper in Richtung Kellertür. Nur seine Ohren bewegten sich minimal hin und her. Hermine und Severus beobachteten das Tier und fragten sich, was Harry mit seinem guten Gehör wohl wahrnehmen würde. Es waren Geräusche, die für den Hund nicht alltäglich waren. Vorsichtig ging Harry einen Schritt vor, blieb wieder stehen. Es war noch nicht Mitternacht. So gern Hermine auch nachsehen wollte – sie zwang sich, am Tisch auszuharren. Remus sagte, erst nach Mitternacht könnten sie nach dem Rechten sehen.

Dir Uhr zeigte halb zwölf. Auf ihrem Stuhl rutschte Hermine unruhig herum, als säße sie auf glühenden Kohlen. Severus kannte das Gefühl. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Wäre Remus geheilt, würde das Elixier des Lebens noch einmal zum Einsatz kommen müssen. Es wäre Arthurs Pflicht, zum Wohl der Zauberergesellschaft allen Werwölfen die gleiche Behandlung zugute kommen zu lassen. Die Frage war nur, wie? Man könnte behaupten, einen Trank gefunden zu haben, der den Fluch aufhebt. Diese Erklärung würde den Werwölfen vollkommen ausreichen, nicht aber den anderen Tränkemeistern. Die würden nachhaken, würden Fragen stellen oder womöglich besagten Heiltrank untersuchen. Am Ende würde alles wieder auf Harry zurückfallen und er wäre in Gefahr, weil er den Stein der Weisen besaß.

Ein tiefes Brummen kam aus Richtung Keller. Vor Schreck ging Harry einen Schritt zurück, winselte dabei und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinem Herrchen auf. Die Geräusche waren dem Hund nicht geheuer. Severus ahnte, was das bedeutete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie bald nach unten gehen dürften. Ein herzzerreißendes Jaulen hallte bis in die Küche hinauf. Hermine legte eine Hand über die Augen. Ihre Hoffnung war zerstört. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, aber sie weinte nicht.

„Es ist gleich soweit, Hermine. Du musst nicht mit nach unten kommen."  
Die Hand fiel kraftlos auf den Tisch. „Ich möchte aber", sagte sie mit ernüchterter Stimmlage.

Zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht ging Severus voran. Die schmalen Stufen nahm er langsam, geradezu vorsichtig. Die vorletzte knarrte, doch er übersprang sie nicht. Remus sollte hören, dass er Besuch bekam.

Durch die Ritzen des Verschlages konnte man ein großes, mit Fell überzogenes Wesen sehen, das auf der Couch lag und schwer atmete. Die Verwandlung war anstrengend, obwohl sie nicht viel Zeit beanspruchte. Vielleicht gerade deshalb. Wenn sich in weniger als drei Minuten der Körper auf diese Weise veränderte, musste das mit unerträglichen Schmerzen verbunden sein, musste viel Energie kosten. Der Werwolf war erschöpft. Seine Ohren drehten sich nach hinten, als er die Schritte hörte, aber er bewegte sich ansonsten nicht, atmete nur hastig. Was konnte man in so einem Moment sagen?

„Tonks war noch nicht hier." Hermine schaffte es nicht, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Wenn sie kommt, bringen wir sie her, okay?" Die Antwort des Werwolfs war ein ermattetes Seufzen, wie Severus es von seinem Hund kannte, wenn der sich müde auf einen Sessel legte. Hermine musste kräftig schlucken. So sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass diesem lieben Freund die große Last genommen werden würde. Es blieb ein Wunsch. Unerfüllt.

Severus ergriff zaghaft Hermines Oberarm und führte sie nach oben. Sie gab sich arge Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Dennoch war ihre bedrückte Stimmung aus ihren trägen Bewegungen herauszulesen, aus dem gesenkten Haupt und der Stille der sonst so aufgeweckten, jungen Frau. Sie litt, weil ein Freund litt. Nicht weil die Verwandlung Schmerzen bereitet hatte, sondern weil seine Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben so schnell wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt war. Der Fluch war kein körperliches Gebrechen, war nicht vom Elixier des Lebens geheilt worden.

Einvernehmlich blieben Severus und Hermine in der Küche. Mit ihren Gedanken waren sie bei Remus. Hermine hatte die Beine auf die Küchenbank gelegt und sich an Severus gelehnt. Auf diese Art fand sie etwas Schlaf, den er ihr gönnte. Dank seines Stabes konnte er sich alles herbeirufen, was er benötigte, ohne sie zu wecken. Der Hund schien ebenfalls zu schlafen, doch Harrys Ohren verrieten, dass er hellwach war.

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens, die Vögel zwitscherten bereits seit einer Stunde, kam Tonks. Sie war blass, sichtlich müde und abgekämpft. Für Remus hielt sie sich auf den Beinen, um zu feiern oder zu trösten – auf jeden Fall, um bei ihm zu sein.

„Morgen, Severus", flüsterte Tonks leise.  
Hermine wachte dennoch auf. „Morgen, Tonks."  
Für einen Moment betrachtete Tonks die beiden, bis sie die Antwort letztendlich aus den Gesichtern lesen konnte. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. „Ist er unten?"  
„Ja, wir begleiten dich." Hermine stand auf, schüttelte sich den Schlaf aus den Gliedern. „Hier."

Diesmal ging Hermine voran. Tonks und Severus folgten. Man hörte jemanden schnaufend atmen. Nachdem Hermine die Tür zum Verschlag geöffnet hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf Remus, jetzt wieder Mensch. Nur mit einer Decke über dem Schoß saß er zusammengekauert auf der Couch. Seine Kleidung lag ordentlich zusammengelegt über der Rückenlehne. Die eigenen Arme waren um seinen nackten Oberkörper geschlungen. Remus zitterte. Die kraftzehrende Rückverwandlung war daran schuld. Mühevoll hob er den Kopf. Als Tonks sich ihm näherte und vor ihm in die Knie ging, senkte er den Kopf so tief, dass nicht einmal sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er schämte sich jedes Mal.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Die vertraute Begrüßung ließ ihn die Nase hochziehen. Sie strich ihm über die braunen Haare, in denen sich graue Strähnen abzeichneten. Ein heftiges Ausatmen seinerseits ließ sie die Augen schließen. Tonks konnte es nur schwer ertragen, wenn er solche Pein ertragen musste.  
„'s tut mir so leid", kam gequält über seine Lippen, bevor er nochmals die Nase hochzog.

Er würde weiterhin einmal im Monat zum Tier werden, bis zum Ende seines Lebens. Seine Sorge galt nur ihr. Und auch der Familie, die sie mit ihm gründen wollte. Tonks setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Ein Seufzer entwich ihm, bevor er heftig und unregelmäßig einatmete.

Vor der Tür hatte Hermine alles beobachtet, auch wenn sie nichts von dem Geflüster verstanden hatte. Es benötigte keine Worte, die beiden zu verstehen, denn die Gesten sprachen für sich. Remus verdammte sich aufgrund seines Fluchs selbst und mache sich Gedanken über eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Tonks hingegen zeigte ihm, dass es nichts gab, dass sie beide auseinanderbringen könnte. Sein Fluch gehörte zu ihm. Das hatte sie schon vor langer, langer Zeit akzeptiert.

An ihrer Schulter spürte Hermine einen leichten Stoß. Severus hatte sie berührt. In gleicher Hand hielt er ein Taschentuch, das er ihr reichte. Erschreckt tastete sie ihr Gesicht ab und bemerkte die Tränen. Dabei hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, nicht zu weinen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, nahm das Taschentuch und tupfte sich über die Augenlider.  
„Gehen wir hoch", schlug er leise vor, damit Tonks und Remus nicht länger gestört werden würden.

In der Küche nahm Hermine das erste Mal nach langer Zeit eine Tasse Kaffee. Sie fühlte sich einigermaßen ausgeruht. Am heutigen Samstag würde der Arbeitstag wie immer um neun Uhr beginnen. Am ersten Wochenende der Ferien erhoffte man sich einen ruhigen Arbeitstag.

Nach einer halben Stunde hörte man die Stufen der Kellertreppe knarren. Remus kümmerte sich nicht um seinen Stolz und ließ sich von Tonks stützen, als sie die Küche betraten.

Severus nutzte den Moment und sagte: „Ihr bleibt zum Frühstück." Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gegeben, den Satz als Frage zu betonen.  
„Nein", winkte Remus ab, „ich werde lieber …"  
„Willst du uns etwa erzählen, du hättest keinen Hunger?", fuhr ihm Severus über den Mund. Remus Magen knurrte die Antwort zurück, woraufhin Severus einseitig grinste. „Dann geh du nachhause und lass den Magen hier, denn der kann offenbar ein Frühstück vertragen."

Als es klopfte – es war gerade mal kurz vor sieben – blickte Hermine verwundert aus dem Küchenfenster. Severus war über den Gast gar nicht überrascht. Schnurstracks ging er in den Flur und durchquerte den Verkaufsraum, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Remus schaute ihm hinterher. Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, fragte er an Hermine gerichtet: „Wer ist das?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Scheinbar liefert der Mann was." Aus dem Fenster konnte sie nicht viel erkennen.

Ächzend ging Remus einen Schritt nach vorn und kam ins Wanken, woraufhin Tonks ihn zur Küchenbank führte, damit er Platz nehmen konnte. Severus war schnell wieder zurück. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei große, weiße Papiertüten, die er auf die Arbeitsfläche legte. Neugierig lugte Hermine in eine der Tüten hinein.

„Du hast Frühstück organisiert?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Ja, ich ging davon aus, dass Tonks und Remus noch bleiben." Er öffnete einen Schrank, um das Kaffeepulver herauszuholen. „Wie es aussieht, können wir die Hälfte davon wegwerfen." Mit seinen Worten erreichte Severus genau das, was er erreichen wollte. Er schürte bei Remus ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Ausgaben, viel mehr aber noch wegen der Absage, nicht zum Essen bleiben zu wollen.  
„Wenn ihr extra …" Remus deutete auf die Tüten mit dem Zeichen des in der Winkelgasse ansässigen Bäckers. Er fand es rührend, dass man sich so sehr um sein Wohlergehen kümmerte. „Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich Hunger habe." Sein Magen bestätigte die Aussage mit einem weiteren Knurren. Mit einer Hand beruhigte Remus seinen nach einem kräftigen Frühstück schreienden Bauch.

Remus' Bewegungen waren lahm, so langsam wie in Zeitlupe. Mit zittriger Hand gönnte er sich erst eine Tasse Tee, während Hermine mit einer oberflächlichen Unterhaltung begann, damit es nicht so still war. Sie unterhielt sich mit Tonks, während Severus und auch Remus die Gesellschaft genossen, ohne sich aktiv am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Als Remus sein Brötchen aufschneiden wollte, fiel ihm das Messer aus der zittrigen Hand. Sofort hatte Tonks es aufgehoben und ihm gereicht. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick miteinander aus, den weder Hermine noch Severus deuten konnten.

„Ach, was soll's, Remus. Warum verstellen?" Tonks griff nach dem Brötchen und teilte es. Sie bedachte beide Hälften mit Butter und Käse und legte das fertige Essen auf den Teller vor ihm. Verlegen betrachtete Remus sein Frühstück, griff letztendlich zu. Für Hermine und Severus erklärte Tonks: „Seine Hände tun nach der Rückverwandlung weh."  
„Nicht nur die Hände", warf er kleinlaut ein.  
„Alles tut ihm weh", korrigierte sie. „Deswegen nehme ich ihm so gut es geht jede Arbeit ab."  
Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Ihr braucht euch wirklich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ginny schneidet Harry auch manchmal das Brötchen auf, oder er ihr. Ich finde, das ist eine liebevolle Geste."  
Bevor Tonks etwas erwidern konnte, fragte Severus mit ernster Stimme: „Und warum komme ich dann nicht in diesen Genuss?"  
Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Du hast doch zwei Hände."  
„Die in der Zwischenzeit im Tagespropheten blättern könnten."  
„Ich glaub's ja", beschwerte sich Hermine grinsend.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Remus kaum etwas von sich gegeben, aber jetzt musste er laut lachen.

Das erste Mal erlebte Severus, warum Remus nach der Rückverwandlung indisponiert war. Jede Bewegung war eine Qual. Remus erklärte die Schmerzen mit dem Gefühl eines Ganzkörpermuskelkaters, begleitet von mittelschwerer Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen. Deshalb musste Severus ihn damals als Lehrer vertreten und nicht, weil Remus sich ein schönes Leben machte und einfach nur ausspannen wollte. Der Werwolfsfluch musste wie eine temporäre Behinderung klassifiziert werden, wie das Ministerium es vor Jahren bereits getan hatte. Jeder Arbeitgeber war verpflichtet, einem angestellten Werwolf kurz vor und nach Vollmond freizugeben.

Wie erhofft verlief der Samstag ruhig. Nachdem Remus und Tonks nach Hogwarts gefloht waren, um das Wochenende gemeinsam zu genießen, hatten sich Hermine und Severus ins Labor begeben, während Daphne sich um die Kunden, den Verkauf und die Bestellungen kümmerte. Weil es nicht viel zu brauen gab, war Severus derjenige, der diese Arbeit übernahm. Hermine hingegen nutzte die Zeit, um Dinge zu ordnen und sauberzumachen. Wenn sie sich bückte, um etwas unter einem Tisch hervorzuholen, um etwas wegzuräumen oder schwer erreichbare Ecken per Hand auszufegen, weil ein verzauberter Besen eine Gefahrenquelle im Labor darstellte, dann ertappte sich Severus dabei, wie er auf ihr Gesäß starrte.

Viele Weisheiten hatte Tobias Snape nicht an seinen Sohn weitergegeben, doch an ein paar der Dinge, die nicht im Zustand der Trunkenheit über seine Lippen gekommen waren, konnte sich Severus erinnern. So sagte sein Vater eines Tages am Frühstückstisch, als man über einen Nachbarsjungen sprach, dass die Lust der Kinder in den Füßen steckte, die der Jugendlichen in den Lenden und die der Reifen im Kopf. Nachdem am heutigen Tag zum unzähligen Mal Hermines Hinterteil den absoluten Blickfang im Labor darstellte, fragte sich Severus ernsthaft, ob nach Erreichen der höchsten Stufe der Tobias-Snape-Skala die Lust auch wieder eine Etage nach unten gleiten könnte. Er musste bejahen. Das Begehren war da und wurde mit jedem Schwung der weiblichen Hüften angesprochen. Eine Tortur. Severus war jedoch mehr als nur stolz auf sich, dass die Lust nicht zur Lüsternheit wurde. Diese Kontrolle unterschied den Menschen – die meisten jedenfalls – von den Tieren. Unbewusst versuchte Hermine, seine Kontrolle zu durchbrechen. Mittlerweile schrubbte sie per Hand eine Stelle am Boden, an der sie vorhin versehentlich eine Ampulle hatte fallen lassen. Die kreisende Hüftbewegungen verlangten ihm viel ab. Doch selbst als Severus all seine Konzentration auf das Brauen lenkte, brachte es keine Besserung. Severus stellte einen Verhütungstrank her, um die Regale wieder aufzufüllen. Vermutlich reichte die Intelligenz einer Schmeißfliege aus, um sich denken zu können, was die Damen und Herren nach Einnahme des Trankes zu tun gedachten. Severus seufzte. Insgeheim wünschte er sich, die Lust würde gleich ganz hinunter in die Füße rutschen, dann könnte er wenigstens der Versuchung davonrennen – und hätte auch noch Freude dabei.

Bald waren die Gefäße mit den Verhütungstränken abgefüllt. Kurz zuvor war Hermine mit dem Putzen fertig geworden. Die Haare klebten an ihrer Stirn und am Nacken. Auf ihren Wangen lag ein rosiger Schimmer. Sie war außer Atem. Manch einer, der sie jetzt so sehen würde, könnte für ihr Erscheinungsbild eine andere Ursache verantwortlich machen als die tatsächliche. Es fehlte nur noch der Schlafzimmerblick – nicht der aufgesetzte, sondern der natürliche. Für den ihren wollte er sich bei Gelegenheit verantwortlich zeichnen. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, gab es heute eine Gelegenheit.

„Ich gehe nach oben", sagte sie, woraufhin er erleichtert ausatmete. „Ich muss duschen", nebelhafte Bilder formten sich in seinem Kopf, „und den Schweiß von meinem Körper waschen."

Einen klitzekleinen Moment lang war er versucht, sich für ihre geistige Vorgabe zu bedanken. Für die Szenen, die ihre Worte in seinen Gedanken formten, hätte er sich in Jugendjahren noch geschämt. Stattdessen schnaufte er eine Bestätigung, sie gehört zu haben. Hermine ging und ließ ihn mit seinen Aufräumarbeiten allein, somit auch mit der Lust, die nicht dazu zu überreden war, die Position zu wechseln. Sie blieb mittig und nahm darüber hinaus an emotionaler Bedeutung zu. Als er sich dabei erwischte, wie er in einer Fantasie über ein äußerst bildhaftes Duschszenario schwelgte, wurde er sich durch eine Regung seines Körpers schlagartig über eine Sache bewusst: er war keineswegs alt. In diesem Moment war Severus ausgesprochen froh, nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu leben. Sicherlich hätte Albus sein mit beschwingten Gefühlen bis zum Bersten angeschwollenes Herz nicht nur erkannt, sondern auch angesprochen und dazu passend eine heitere Geschichte über die fünf Jahreszeiten zum Besten gegeben – den zweiten Frühling inklusive. Darauf konnte Severus gut und gern verzichten. So wie für Harry die größte Angst die Furcht vor der Angst selbst darstellte, war Severus' größte Unsicherheit das Wissen um die eigene Unsicherheit. Es war albern, wenn man sich vor Augen führte, was für gewichtige Entscheidungen er bereits im Leben getroffen hatte, was er alles erleben musste. Unsicherheit war in diesen Momenten nie ein Thema gewesen, aber jetzt ... Es gab Dinge im Leben, die verlernte man nicht, wie das Fahrradfahren, das Besenfliegen oder das Schwimmen. In Herzensangelegenheiten sah das offenbar anders aus, jedenfalls für Severus. Nach so vielen Jahren der notwendigen Abstinenz hatte er verlernt, die Signale seines Körpers richtig zu deuten. Nur eine Regung konnte er korrekt interpretieren. Von wegen _zweiter Frühling_, dachte er abschätzig. Es fühlte sich wie Hochsommer an.

Severus entschloss sich dazu, nach oben zu gehen und seine Chancen auszukundschaften. Eine Wolke heißen Dampfes schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Badezimmertür vorsichtig öffnete. Hermine war nicht mehr hier, wofür er dankbar war, denn die Instinkte, die ihn leiteten, hatten ihn vergessen lassen, sein Kommen mit einem Klopfen anzukündigen. Ein Rascheln kam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, welches sie nicht mehr nutzte, seitdem sein Bett in der Apotheke untergebracht war. Gerade wollte er klopfen, da ging die Tür auf.

„Oh, Severus!" Sie strahlte ihn an, so dass ihm noch wärmer wurde. „Wolltest du etwas?"

Hermine ging um ihn herum und steuerte das Wohnzimmer an. Langsam folgte er ihr. Im Wohnzimmer fand sie, was sie suchte. Leicht gebückt stand sie über ihrer großen Handtasche und kramte darin herum. Ihr nach hinten geschobenes Gesäß war ihm zugewandt. Beinahe hätte er gefragt, ob sie das mit Absicht tun würde, da blickte sie wieder auf und drehte sich um. Was auch immer sie sagen wollte, es blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Den Moment nutzte Severus, um sich ihr nicht nur in Bezug auf die Distanz zu nähern. Kaum war er bei ihr, umfasste er zaghaft ihren Oberarm mit seiner rechten Hand, während die linke sich an ihren Nacken legte. Es benötigte nur einen ganz leichten Druck und Hermine gab nach. Ohne Widerworte ließ sie sich nach vorn navigieren, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Zu seinem Bedauern hielt sie den Kuss kurz. Von seinem Hochgefühl schien sie nicht einmal etwas zu ahnen. Mit beiden Händen strich sie ihm über die schmale Brust, lächelte ihn dabei verträumt an.

„Das Angebot steht noch", sagte sie plötzlich.  
‚Angebot?', wiederholte er in Gedanken. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. So ein Angebot hatte sie ihm nie unterbreitet.  
Severus' Schweigen hielt ihr vor Augen, dass er sich nicht zu erinnern schien, also gab sie ihm genügend Informationen, um die Situation zu erklären. „Ich habe doch erzählt, dass ich am Wochenende die Longbottoms im Mungos besuche. Harry kommt auch mit."

Das war mit dem Angebot gemeint. Severus verzog den Mund. Das Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt übermannte, hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gefühl, das er aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Ein heißer Sommertag. Es waren Ferien, was nicht allzu wichtig war, denn schulpflichtig war er noch lange nicht. Severus sah diese Erinnerung deutlich vor sich. Mit seinen kleinen Händen hatte er eine Sandburg gebaut, hatte Türme errichtet und mit einer Glasscheibe Fenster in den Sand geritzt, damit es am Ende so aussehen würde wie das Schloss, in dem er später einmal zur Schule gehen würde. Es war perfekt gewesen. Das größte, beeindruckendste Kunstwerk, das jemals aus der Hand eines fünfjährigen Jungen geschaffen worden war. Dann kam das abrupte Ende, die Ernüchterung in Form einer Welle, die sein Traumschloss in Sekunden überflutete und nichts weiter zurückließ als einen Hügel aus Matsch. Das damalige Gefühl der Enttäuschung, wenn auch aus einem völlig anderen Grund, war dem jetzigen Gefühl sehr ähnlich.

„Woran denkst du?", hörte er ihre Stimme fragen. Hermines Hand strich über seine Wange.  
„An eine Sandburg."  
Hermines Augenbrauen beschlossen, dem Haaransatz persönlich einen guten Tag zu wünschen. „Das ist …" Trotzdem sie irritiert war, musste sie lächeln. „Das Thema", ihr Zeigefinger klopfte auf sein Brustbein, „möchte ich später gern noch einmal aufgreifen. Hört sich nach Spaß an."  
„Mmmh", brummte er leicht missgelaunt.  
„Und? Möchtest du mitkommen?"  
„Nein, ich werde mich anderweitig beschäftigen."  
Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Du könntest endlich deine Geschenke auspacken. Die von den Schülern und Kollegen."  
„Das könnte ich", bestätigte er. Eine kalte Dusche stellte den alternativen Zeitvertreib dar.  
„Dann werde ich mal …"

Sie nickte zum Kamin hinüber und erst jetzt ließ er ihren Nacken los, ließ sie gehen. Sie warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und ging ein paar Schritte, doch sie blieb kurz stehen und bückte sich, um ein Hosenbein glattzustreichen.

Da war er wieder, der Hintern, der ihn den ganzen Tag über geneckt hatte. Eine Strafe für die Verlockung und die Stimulans wäre seiner Meinung nach angemessen.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine einen Schlag auf ihrem Gesäß. Mit der flachen Hand hatte Severus ihr nicht gerade zaghaft, aber auch nicht zu rabiat einen Klaps verpasst. Erschrocken fasste sie sich an den besagten Körperteil und blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg mit großen Augen an.

„Wir sind verlobt", erklärte er trocken. „Ich darf das." Ein Mundwinkel wanderte hämisch in die Höhe, bevor er sich zur Couch begab. Erst jetzt schien Hermine zu ahnen, wie ihm zumute war. Sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Ich beeile mich, Severus."  
„Nein, lass dir ruhig Zeit", sagte er ohne Anzeichen von Spott. Er wanderte zum Beistelltisch am Fenster, auf dem er am Mittwochabend alle Geschenke abgestellt und seitdem nicht mehr angerührt hatte.

Mit seinen Worten gab sich Hermine zufrieden. Sie verabschiedete sich nochmals, bevor sie in den Kamin trat zum Mungos reiste. Als sie weg war, erlaubte er sich einen gequälten Seufzer.

In der Zwischenzeit stand Harry vor dem Kamin in seinen Räumen, die er noch solange mit seiner Familie bewohnen durfte, bis er ein Haus gefunden hatte. Ginny war noch nicht fertig. Sie wollte ihn ins Mungos begleiten.

„Ginny …", rief er mit nörgelndem Unterton. Vom Boden kam ein Nörgeln zurück, als Nicholas seinen Vater imitierte.  
„Ich komme gleich!" Ihr genervter Tonfall riet ihm, sie nicht noch einmal zu rufen.

Shibby saß neben Nicholas. Wo Wobbel steckte, wusste Harry nicht. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um. Fawkes schlief. Sein Gefieder war sehr schnell nachgewachsen und von der Farbe her kräftiger als jemals zuvor. Hedwig war genau wie Wobbel spurlos verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich jagte sie Mäuse oder ließ sich von Hagrid füttern. Gerade als er an Hedwig dachte, pickte etwas gegen das Fenster.

„Ich mach schon", sagte Harry zu Shibby, die gerade aufstehen wollte. Am Fenster wartete nicht Hedwig, aber durchaus eine Posteule. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief befestigt, den er entgegennahm. Der Vogel flog ohne eine Belohnung wieder davon. Eine Ecke des Umschlags hatte Harry bereits geöffnet, als er bemerkte, dass der Brief nicht an ihn gerichtet war. „Ginny? Hier ist eben ein Brief für dich gekommen", rief er laut, damit sie ihn durch die Badezimmertür hören würde. Er überflog den Umschlag. Der Absender ließ ihn skeptisch werden. „Von Gregory Goyle", sagte er laut, stutzte über seine eigenen Worte. „Muss ich mir jetzt Gedanken machen?" Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ginny sah umwerfend aus. „Für wen hast du dich denn so hübsch gemacht?"  
„Ich möchte bei Nevilles Eltern einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen."  
Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Statt der üblichen Hose trug sie einen knielangen Rock, anstelle eines Shirts hatte sie eine hübsche Bluse angezogen und ihre Haare hingen nicht glatt herunter, sondern waren mit leichten Wellen versehen. „Du willst wohl eher einen weiblichen Eindruck hinterlassen."  
Mit einem schnaufenden Laut kommentierte sie seine Aussage, bis sie den Brief in seinen Händen entdeckte. „Für mich?"  
„Ja", er hielt ihn ihr entgegen, „ich frage mich nur, warum." Ohne ihm eine Erklärung zu geben nahm sie den Brief, öffnete ihn und las den Inhalt. Danach steckte sie den Brief in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. „Was, ähm, was schreibt Goyle denn so?"  
„Ist privat."  
„Ginny, ehrlich mal …"  
Sie lachte plötzlich. „Nächste Woche treffe ich mich mit ihm."  
„Mmmh", machte er vorgetäuscht misstrauisch.  
„Wir gehen zum Therapeuten." Ihr Lächeln zuckte nervös. Das Thema war ihr peinlich.  
Harry hingegen war erleichtert, dass sie ihr Problem endlich eingesehen hatte und sie etwas gegen ihre Schreckhaftigkeit, gegen ihre Albträume unternehmen wollte. „Finde ich gut, Ginny." Er strich ihr über das zurechtgemachte Haar. „Wirklich."  
Die Befangenheit fiel schnell von ihr ab. „Nehmen wir Nicholas nun mit oder nicht?"  
„Ja", schlug er vor. „Das verspricht auf jeden Fall Abwechslung."

Nicholas fuhr am Boden mit der Lok umher, trillerte im gleichen Atemzug mit der Pfeife, die der Bahnhofsvorsteher ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Das war übrigens eine ganz tolle Idee", sagte Ginny spottend. Die hohen Töne der Trillerpfeife gingen durch Mark und Bein. Zum Glück hatte Nicholas noch nicht raus, wie man richtig laut pfeifen konnte.  
„Das ist aber noch nicht das Beste", verkündete Harry. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog die zweite heraus.  
„Das ist nicht dein ernst", sagte sie, als sie die Trillerpfeife in seinen Händen baumeln sah.  
„Oh, doch." Schon hatte er sie ausgepackt und in den Mund gesteckt. Er pfiff. Nicholas blickte auf und pfiff zurück. Weil der Junge so grinsen musste, fiel ihm die eigene Pfeife aus dem Mund und pendelte nun an der Schnur, die um seinen Hals lag. Harry pfiff nochmal, woraufhin Nicholas klatschte, während Ginny die Augen verdrehte.  
„Das Ding nimmst du aber nicht mit ins Mungos."  
„Schade …" Harry schob die Unterlippe nach vorn und schmollte.  
„Komm schon." Ginny nahm Nicholas auf den Arm. Die Lok ließ er nicht los, doch statt der Trillerpfeife gab Ginny ihm ein anderes Spielzeug, das er mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen konnte. Die fliegende Stoffeule von Ron.

Ganz kurz zögerte Harry. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er heute über seine Eltern sprechen musste. Noch konnte er nicht einschätzen, wie sehr ihn der heutige Tag mitnehmen würde – oder wie gut oder schlecht die Longbottoms die Nachricht verkraften würden, dass ihre guten Freude Lily und James seit vielen Jahren schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?", hörte er sie fragen.  
„Ein bisschen", log er. Er machte sich große Sorgen.

Sorglos hingegen war Severus. Im Wohnzimmer hatte er das Geschenk geöffnet, das ihm sein Haus überreicht hatte. Sie hatten ihm zwei gemacht. Das erste davon starrte er gerade noch verwundert an. Es war ein bewegtes Bild der Slytherins, aufgenommen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die jüngeren Schüler in der Mitte hielten den Quidditchpokal in den Händen. Draco als einer der größer gewachsenen Schüler stand weiter hinten. Das Bild musste gleich nach dem Sieg aufgenommen worden sein, dachte Severus. Ob sie tatsächlich glaubten, er würde es sich irgendwo hinhängen?

Das zweite Geschenk war ebenfalls mit einem Rahmen versehen. Der Abstand des Glases zur Rückwand war größer, denn in dem Rahmen befand sich kein Bild, sondern ein goldener Gegenstand – ein Klumpen. Darüber konnte man ein Zertifikat lesen. Laut der Information auf dem Schriftstück sollte dieses Stückchen eines der wenigen sein, das jemals von einem Alchimisten von Blei in Gold verwandelt worden wäre. Severus' Interesse war geweckt. Der Preis musste unermesslich sein. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich dazu animiert, das Geschenk zurückzugeben. Zum Glück hielt der logische Teil seines Gehirns ihm vor Augen, dass die Kinder allesamt aus gutsituierten Häusern stammten und dieses Objekt wahrscheinlich mit Leichtigkeit vom zusammengelegten Taschengeld besorgt wurde. Severus drehte den Rahmen um. Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich metallene Haken, die er verbiegen konnte, um die Rückwand herauszunehmen – was er auch sofort tat. Mit der herausgetrennten Rückwand hatte er die Gelegenheit, den Klumpen zu berühren. Es fühlte sich wie Gold an, aber beizeiten würde er das Stückchen auseinandernehmen und auf bestimmte Dinge überprüfen: auf die Verdampfungs- und Schmelzwärme, auf den Siede- und Schmelzpunkt, auf die Mohshärte und die Dichte des Objekts. Wenn das Stückchen Gold einmal Blei gewesen war, würde er es herausbekommen.

Schon in seiner Jugend hatte er sich für Alchemie interessiert. Mehr oder weniger war dieser alte, beinahe ausgestorbene Berufszweig mit Zaubertränken verbunden. Seine Mutter hatte seine Leidenschaft geteilt, hatte sie womöglich sogar an ihn vererbt. Schon früh erklärte sie die wundersamen Möglichkeiten, die sich in Tinkturen und Tränken verbargen. In Phiolen abgefülltes Glück und Tränke, die einem ein anderes Aussehen gaben, sprachen wohl die natürliche Neugierde jedes Kindes an. Seine Erinnerungen an damals …

Severus' Gedankengänge stockten plötzlich, als er an die Erinnerungen dachte, die er hier im Wohnzimmer aufbewahrte. Die Erinnerungen, die er damals aus seinem bewussten Geist getrennt hatte. Eines Tages müsste er sie wieder in sich aufnehmen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie in falsche Hände gerieten. Erst dann wäre er wirklich wieder er selbst. Je eher, desto besser. Der Zeitpunkt schien perfekt. Severus war allein. Mit Hermine müsste er die nächsten drei Stunden nicht rechnen, auch nicht mit anderen Menschen, die ihn stören könnten.

Den Klumpen Gold eines unbekannten Alchimisten legte er zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er die vierhundert Milliliter Erinnerungen aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank nahm und zurück zur Couch ging. Das silberne Leuchten sorgte bei ihm für Gänsehaut. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er die Phiole, stellte sie dann aber auf den Tisch und wandte sich wahllos einem der anderen Geschenke zu, um das Übel hinauszuzögern. Er durfte selbst bestimmen, wann er die deprimierenden Erinnerungen wieder in sich aufnehmen wollte.

Unbewusst hatte er das Paket seiner Kollegen geöffnet. Es beinhaltete verschiedene Objekte, unter anderem Bücher, wertvolle Steine und seltene, getrocknete Pflanzen – eine kannte er gar nicht. Es fand sich auch eine Flasche Whisky in dem Paket. Letzteres Geschenk war eindeutig von Minerva, denn sie hatte einen Blick Qualität. Darüber hinaus kannte sie seinen Geschmack. Die Flasche war alt, zählte zu den sehr edlen Tropfen. Als er das Etikett betrachtete, huschte sein Blick unwillkürlich auf die Phiole mit den Erinnerungen, die auf dem Tisch stand und darauf wartete, dass man sich endlich ihrer annahm.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", murmelte er. Von dem Geräusch seiner Stimme war Harry aufmerksam geworden. Der Hund kam ins Wohnzimmer und hüpfte auf den Sessel, den er sein Eigen glaubte. „Ich gönne mir erst einmal einen Schluck", sagte Severus in den Raum hinein.

Das erste Glas Whisky trank er, während er das Geschenk der Gryffindors öffnete. Es waren keine Geschenke darin enthalten, die ihn über alle Maßen beeindruckten, aber dennoch erfreute es ihn, dass man sich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben schien, was ihm gefallen könnte. Die Geschenke fanden bei ihm Anklang, was ihm vor Augen hielt, wie gut sie ihn einschätzen konnten, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen. Keiner der Schüler – Draco war die absolute Ausnahme – kannte ihn persönlich etwas besser. Die Gryffindors hatten ihm ein Buch geschenkt, in welchem ein Autor über verschiedene verfluchte Gegenstände schrieb. Im Inhaltsverzeichnis fand sich die Überschrift „Zankapfel". Wie Severus es ahnte, wurde über genau den goldenen Apfel gesprochen, der sich in seinem Besitz befand. Entweder war es Zufall oder die Gryffindors hatten einen Tipp von Draco erhalten.

Severus schenkte sich bereits ein zweites Glas ein. Während er einen Schluck nahm, blendete ihn das silbrige Licht seiner Erinnerungen, so dass er die Augen schließen musste. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich langsam in ihm aus. Er wurde gelassener. Die Geschenke der anderen Häuser ähnelten denen von Gryffindor. Verschiedene Bücher, in denen auch Dinge angesprochen wurden, die ihn besonders interessierten oder gar direkt betrafen. Hufflepuff vermachte ihm ein Buch von Kôji Takeda. Als Severus die Inhaltsangabe durchging, fand er ein Kapitel mit dem Titel „Hermine Granger und Severus Snape". Neugierig schaute er auf das Datum der Veröffentlichung. Das Buch war brandneu. Er blätterte zum entsprechenden Kapitel und las mit dem dritten Glas Whisky über die Komplexität von Magie und ihre Auswirkung auf nicht-magische Pflanzen, die mit Hilfe eines neu entwickelten Farbtrankes sichtbar gemacht werden konnten. Hermine wäre davon begeistert zu erfahren, dass der japanische Professor über sie und ihre Erfindung geschrieben hatte. Mit dem vierten Glas Whisky griff er zu einem sehr dicken Buch, das in dem Paket von Ravenclaw zu finden war. Der Titel lautete schlichtweg „Der Krieg" und war von einem Autor, den er nur vom Hörensagen kannte. Abhandlungen über Historisches lagen Severus nicht. Dennoch blätterte er auch in diesem Buch. Die Kapiteltitel klangen vielversprechend. Offenbar wurde nicht nur nüchtern über geschichtliche Begebenheiten berichtet. Der Autor gab dem Ganzen einen persönlichen Touch, indem er nicht nur Fakten nannte, sondern auch über die Personen schrieb, die zum Sieg über Voldemort beitrugen. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, wie oft der Name Harry Potter in diesem Werk vorkommen würde, aber es überraschte ihn, dass auch ein Kapitel seinen Namen trug. Lesen wollte er es nicht, denn die Buchstaben begannen, vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Alkohol auf eine Art und Weise wirkte, die Severus sagte, dass der Moment gekommen war, mit dem Trinken aufzuhören. Noch nie hatte er über den Durst getrunken, weder als Schüler noch als Erwachsener. Sein alkoholabhängiger Vater war der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür.

Die Phiole lächelte ihn an. Severus legte das Buch zurück auf den mittlerweile überfüllten Tisch und griff zur seinen Erinnerungen. Durch seine nur leicht getrübte Sicht wurde der silberne Schimmer weichgezeichnet, wirkte wie eine Korona. Severus entkorkte die Phiole und tauchte seinen Stab hinein. Die Spitze fing einen von den vielen glänzenden Fäden, den Severus sich an die Schläfe hielt. Die Erinnerung tauchte in sein Gedächtnis und frischte die dort vorhandene wieder auf. Es war die Erinnerung an Regulus gewesen, der ihn eines Abends besucht hatte, um mit ihm einen Schluck Whisky zu trinken. Severus sah das als Zeichen dafür, sich ein fünftes Glas einzuschenken – diesmal jedoch mehr als nur zwei Finger breit. Regulus war, wie dessen älterer Bruder, ein ungestümer Mensch gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius konnte Severus ihn gut leiden. Severus ließ die Erinnerung einen Moment nachwirken, hinderte sich auch nicht daran, an andere Situationen mit dem jungen Mann zu denken.

Diese Erinnerung war noch eine der harmlosen gewesen, wusste Severus. Als würde er ein Los ziehen, hielt er abermals den Stab in die Phiole und – nach kurzem Zögern – führte sie an seine Schläfe. Es handelte sich um die Erinnerungen, in der er Albus aufgesucht hatte, um ihn vor den Angriffen auf die Potters zu warnen. Severus Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er unweigerlich an Lily denken musste. Die schlimmste der Erinnerungen wartete noch auf ihn. Er war versucht, die Phiole wieder zu verkorken. Das Wort Feigling hallte in seinem Kopf wider. Er war kein Feigling. Zudem wusste er, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er kannte den Inhalt der Phiole. Aber zu wissen, dass seine eigenen, verblassten Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Situationen in dem Moment aufgefrischt werden würden, wenn er sie wieder in sich aufnehmen würde, machte ihm Angst. Angst davor, sie fühlen zu müssen. Vielleicht half es, sich Mut anzutrinken. Wie er bei übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss reagieren würde, konnte Severus nicht einschätzen. Die Gefahr war groß, genau wie sein Vater in Rage zu geraten und Möbel zu Bruch gehen zu lassen. Dafür hatte er seinen Vater immer verabscheut. Der Alkohol beseitigte alle Hemmungen. Es konnte aber auch gut sein, dass Severus' Wesen sich in eine völlig andere Richtung veränderte, vielleicht sogar gar nicht. Als Hermine einmal beschwipst war, während sie vor Severus die Rede für die Körperschaft der Tränkemeister übte, war sie lustig geworden. Allerdings war sie im Gegensatz zu ihm sowieso eine Frohnatur. Severus wollte es ausprobieren, wollte testen, wie Alkohol auf ihn wirken würde. Sollte er, wie man so schön sagte, einen Moralischen bekommen, so würde er schleunigst ins Bett gehen.

Nach und nach trank Severus einen Schluck Whisky, nahm dazu durch die Schläfe einer der alten Erinnerungen auf. Jedes Mal aufs Neue befürchtete er, die Erinnerung an Lilys Leiche würde ihn sofort in tiefste Depressionen stürzen, doch als es endlich soweit war, fühlte er nur Trauer und Reue. Vielleicht, so glaubte er, war es die Tatsache zu wissen, dass Hermine genau diese Szenerie auch gesehen hatte. In Gedanken war sie bei ihm. Er dachte viel an Hermine, nach dem sechsten Glas Whisky auch häufig an ihr Gesäß. Die Erinnerung an den Lilys Sohn, der herzzerreißend weinte, ließ ihn keinesfalls kalt, aber er hielt sich vor Augen, dass es Harry heute gut ging. Er war verheiratet, hatte ein Kind und war ein guter Freund. Was geschehen war, konnte niemand rückgängig machen. Andere Menschen hatten auch mit üblen Erinnerungen zu kämpfen. Severus wollte zu denen gehören, die ihre Vergangenheit ertrugen.

Seine Seele wurde erst von einem Schwindel ergriffen, als er die Einnahme des Ewigen Sees wieder zu einem deutlichen Bestandteil seines Geistes machte. Dieser damalige Fehler wiegte so schwer, dass er sich peinlich berührt ein weiteres Glas einschenkte und die aufkommende Verlegenheit, besonders aber das Wissen um die damalige Feigheit mit dem guten Tropfen zu ersäufen versuchte. Mit seiner vollständigen Seele sinnierte er wieder und wieder über die Motivation seines jungen Ichs. Severus kam zu dem Schluss, dass er heute, über zwanzig Jahre nach Lilys Tod, über sie hinweg war. Damals hatte er geglaubt, er würde für immer und ewig diesen Verlust, diesen Schmerz in seiner Brust tragen müssen. Diese Gefühle waren noch vorhanden, aber nicht mehr mit so einer zerstörerischen Kraft wie damals. Severus konnte es ertragen. Noch immer empfand er Liebe für Harrys Mutter. Eine unschuldige Liebe, eine innige Freundschaft. Mit ihrem Tod konnte er heute umgehen und vor allem leben, was er früher nie für möglich halten wollte. Der Ewige See hatte eine schnelle Ausflucht aus dem Schmerz dargestellt. Severus nippte an seinem Whisky, während er sein damaliges Handeln analysierte. Er hatte vorschnell gehandelt, war dickköpfig gewesen. Nur Albus war es zu verdanken, dass etwas zurückgeblieben war, mit dem nicht alle Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben verloren war. Hermine war es gewesen, die eine Lösung fand – und sie war es, mit der er jetzt ein normales Leben führen wollte.

Ein paar Erinnerungen befanden sich noch in der Phiole, doch die waren vorerst vergessen, weil er noch mit der von dem Ewigen See beschäftigt war. Fast bewegungslos saß Severus im Wohnzimmer, hielt in der einen Hand sein Whiskyglas, in der anderen die Phiole mit den Erinnerungen.

Genau so fand Hermine ihn vor, als sie zurückkehrte.

Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch saß. Der Geruch von Whisky lag in der Luft. In der Flasche auf dem Tisch fehlte ein Drittel. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen hob Severus die Hand und setzte an, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte.

„Severus!"

Er riss die Augen auf, sah Hermine und gleich darauf den Grund für ihre Warnung. Er hätte beinahe aus der Phiole mit den Erinnerungen getrunken. Was für ein Missgeschick. Was wäre wohl passiert? Hätte sein Magen es aufgenommen und über Umwege an seinen Geist weitergeleitet oder hätte er es beim nächsten Gang auf die Toilette wieder ausgeschieden? Severus begann zu lachen.

„Hast du getrunken?", fragte sie, obwohl das Beweisstück nicht nur in Form einer Flasche auf dem Tisch stand, sondern auch als Glas in seiner Hand zu finden war.  
„Nicht hiervon", beteuerte er, als er die Phiole in die Höhe hob.

Hermine stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und zog ihren Umhang aus, bevor sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte. Mit wachen Augen nahm sie die Details wahr und hielt sich vor Augen, wie er seine Zeit verbracht haben musste. Die offenen Geschenke lagen auf dem Tisch – die Flasche war offenbar eines davon. Sie konnte sich nur nicht erklären, warum er sich unbedingt heute mit seinen Erinnerungen beschäftigte.

„Warum jetzt?"  
„Der Augenblick war günstig. Du warst nicht da."  
Diese Worte drehte Hermine einen Moment lang in Gedanken hin und her, bis sie glaubte, die wahre Bedeutung dahinter herausgehört zu haben. „Wenn du mal allein sein möchtest, musst du es nur sagen. Ich kann auch in mein Zimmer gehen." Sie erinnerte momentan an einen Hund, dem man gesagt hatte, er müsste auch bei Regen draußen schlafen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, schloss sofort darauf die Augen, weil die Bewegung ihn schwindelig machte. „Wenn du schon Zuhause bist, möchte ich die Zeit auch mit dir verbringen." Mit glasigem Blick schaute er auf sein Whiskyglas. Ganz leise gestand er: „Ich möchte nicht mehr allein sein."  
„Bist du nicht", versprach Hermine, legte dabei eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.  
Bevor Trübsinn ihn einnehmen konnte, wollte er sich nach ihrem Tag erkundigen. Nebenher registrierte er, dass er die Zunge in seinem Mund nicht mehr einwandfrei seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Leicht lallend fragte er: „Wie war's bei den Longlottons?" Hermine lachte, verbesserte ihn jedoch nicht. Von ihrer heiteren Stimmung amüsiert schaute er ihr in die Augen und stellte dabei eine beunruhigende Tatsache fest. „Du hast geweint."  
Sie lächelte, obwohl er die Wahrheit erkannt hatte. „Ja, ich habe geweint. Ich war nicht die Einzige. Harry …" Er hatte Alice und Frank über das Schicksal seiner Eltern aufgeklärt. Hermine seufzte.  
„Ah", machte Severus, dem der gleiche Gedanke gekommen war. „Wie ham' sie's verkraftet?"  
„Sie waren beide tottraurig. Frank wollte nicht, dass man sie weiterhin im Dunkeln lässt. Er hat von seiner Mutter gefordert, alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Sie wollten wissen, wer alles gestorben ist."

Severus' Kopf senkte sich unmerklich nach vorn, was er im ersten Moment gar nicht zu merken schien und als er es bemerkte, hob er ihn ruckartig. Es konnte Hermine gar nicht entgehen, dass Severus angetrunken war. Einen Vorwurf machte sie ihm nicht. Solang er ruhig blieb, hatte sie damit kein Problem. Neugierig war sie trotzdem.

Unverblümt sprach sie seinen Zustand an. „Warum hast du getrunken?"  
„Weil …" Er hielt inne, spitzte die Lippen und dachte nach. „Es hat sich so ergeben."  
„Aha", machte sie überrascht. „Und es hat sich auch ergeben, dass du deine Erinnerungen wieder in deinen Kopf stopfst."  
„Ganz genau", stimmte er mit hin und her schlenkerndem Kopf zu. Eine seine Hände hielt den Kopf wieder still. „Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich im alkoholisierten Zustand keineswegs wie mein Vater bin. Wie du siehst", er zeigte ungenau ins Zimmer, „ist nichts zu Bruch gegangen."  
„Du hättest nicht trinken müssen, um dir zu beweisen, dass du nicht wie dein Vater bist. Harry ist auch nicht wie sein Vater", gab sie ihm zu denken. „Und Draco auch nicht."  
„Ha!", stieß Severus plötzlich aus. „'türlich ist er wie Lucius, nur ein bisschen", er machte eine abwägende Bewegung mit der Hand, „freundlicher." Severus versuchte, eine Augenbraue zu heben, doch die war schwer wie Blei. „Mittlerweile zumindest", warf er noch hinterher. „Früher war er das genaue Ebenbild von Lucius."  
Hermine nickte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Phiole in Severus' Händen. „Wie viele Erinnerungen sind noch drin?"  
„Ich glaube, eine fehlt noch. Die, als Narzissa mich fragt, ob ich Dracos Pate werden möchte."

Ohne Umschweife tunkte er den Zauberstab hinein und nahm die letzte Erinnerung über die Schläfe auf. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch, als er sich an alles wieder sehr lebendig erinnern konnte.

„Regulus hätte sich Hilfe holen sollen", sagte Severus plötzlich. Hermine wusste noch, dass Narzissa in besagter Erinnerung vom Tod ihres Cousins gesprochen hatte. „So ganz allein nach einem Horkrux zu suchen …" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für ein Narr", sagte er leise, aber keineswegs bösartig, sondern mit ein wenig Bedauern in der Stimme. Die leere Phiole stellte er auf den vollen Tisch. „Jetzt bin ich wieder ich selbst." Unerwartet schlug er Hermine mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Und morgen, wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin, kümmere ich mich um die Rechnung."  
Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr folgen. „Ich habe gestern alles bezahlt. Was für eine Rechnung meinst du denn?"  
„Die, die ich mit deinem Allerwertesten noch offen habe. Hat mir heute ganz schön zugesetzt, der freche …" Er säuselte etwas Unverständliches. „Hat mich die ganze Zeit geneckt."  
Hermine begann zu grinsen. „Hast du es also doch gemerkt."  
Perplex lehnte sich Severus zurück und versank in den weichen Kissen der Rückenlehne. „Das war Absicht?"  
Verschämt blickte sie auf ihre Hände und spielte ihm die Unschuld vom Lande vor. „Ich wusste ja nicht, ob ich es noch kann."  
„Hermine?" Noch immer schaute sie nach unten, wo seine Hand auf ihrem Schenkel ruhte, was ihm nicht bewusst zu sein schien. „Sieh mich an." Als sie aufblickte, zeigte er mit einer Hand die Mitte seiner Brust. „Hier drin schlägt ein Herz", sagte er mit lehrerhafter Stimme. „Geh sorgsam damit um, sonst bleibt es eines Tages noch stehen, wenn du zu solchen Methoden greifst."  
„Also hat es gewirkt?", wagte sie auch noch grinsend nachzufragen.  
Er nickte bestätigend. „Leider hat der Alkohol auch gewirkt." Den Rest im Glas schluckte er hinunter. „Ich habe genug. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
„Kurz nach zwei Uhr."  
Die Uhr an der Wand sollte ihm die Zeit bestätigen – er wusste nur nicht, ob er auf die rechte oder linke schauen sollte. „Nachts? Warum bist du erst so spät hier?"  
„Ich war in der Bibliothek."  
Severus blinzelte einige Male, aber das eher, weil andere Gegenstände im Raum sich ebenfalls verdoppelten. „Wir haben keine Bibliothek."  
„Ich war erst in der Stadtbibliothek und als die schloss, bin ich mit Harry nach Hogwarts gegangen. Er hat mich um etwas gebeten."  
Tief ein und aus atmend hob Severus beide Hände. „Ich möchte dich auch um etwas bitten. Verlegen wir das Gespräch auf morgen. Ich bin nicht mehr aufnahmefähig."  
„Möchtest du ins Bett?" Auf ihre Frage hin nickte er. „Soll ich dir einen Neutralisierungstrank gegen den Alkohol geben?" Das Kopfschütteln fiel ihm schwerer. Seine Stirn schlug Falten. „Oder reicht ein Eimer am Bett."  
„Mir ist nicht übel. Ich fühle mich bis auf die verschwommene Sicht ganz gut, danke." Als er aufstehen wollte, half sie ihm. Beim ersten Mal schwankte er und fiel zurück auf die Couch. „Mir wird schlecht."  
„Also doch ein Eimer", sagte sie amüsiert zu sich selbst. „Los, wir versuchen nochmal aufzustehen."

Als Severus auf dem Bett saß, war er zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Über eine losgetretene Diskussion, ob sie ihm beim Ausziehen helfen sollte oder nicht, schlief er schlichtweg ein, so dass sie kurzerhand sämtliche Knöpfe öffnete, die sie an seiner Kleidung fand und sich Schicht für Schicht zum Körper darunter vorarbeitete. Die Unterhose war das Einzige, was Severus noch am Leib trug, als Hermine mit der kraftzehrenden Arbeit fertig war. Es war alles andere als erotisch, einen betrunkenen Mann zu entkleiden, aber einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert musste sie der Situation zuschreiben.

In der Wohnung über der Apotheke wurden bald die Lichter gelöscht und Ruhe kehrte ein.

In einem anderen Gebäude war trotz der späten Stunde noch nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Im Keller des Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums brannten Fackeln, als eine Person sich nicht zum ersten Mal an den alten Aktenschränken zu schaffen machte. Schritt für Schritt suchte Marie Amabilis nach Hinweisen. Manche alten Krankenhauspapiere waren nicht mal mehr als solche zu erkennen. Einige wiesen Brandflecke auf, bei anderen hingegen zeugte der Abdruck einer übergelaufenen Kaffeetasse von der Unvorsichtigkeit damaliger Heiler.

Es war ein mächtiger Trieb, diese fiebrige Neugier. Marie hatte schon mehrmals Nächte im Archiv verbracht. Nicht mehr nur für Lucius, sondern um ihre eigene Wissbegierde zu stillen suchte sie wieder und wieder nach einer Spur, einem Hinweis – nach irgendetwas, das den Verbleib der alten Mrs. Malfoy klären könnte. Einen Vornamen hatte Marie nicht, aber der war auch unwichtig. Die vergessenen Akten waren nach dem Datum der Einweisung sortiert. Von Lucius hatte sie das Jahr der Einlieferung ins Sanatorium bekommen. Mittlerweile war sie bei August angelangt.

Es gab Akten, die sie bei ihrer Suche aufhielten. Manche von ihnen stammten aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert. Marie las die weit zurückliegenden Fälle aus reinem Interesse, weil sie Informationen über Erkrankungen und damalige Behandlungsmethoden lieferten. Einige waren erschreckend unmenschlich, geradezu abstoßend. Marie tauchte in die alten Berichte über Depressionen, Hysterien und Zwangsstörungen von längst verstorbenen Patientinnen ein. Bei einem 20jährigen Dienstmädchen fand man bei der Leichenöffnung 48 Nadeln im ganzen Körper, die die Frau geschluckt hatte. Der Ekel war groß, über solche Handlungen zu lesen, doch das heilerische Interesse an Störungen des menschlichen Bewusstseins wog schwerer. In Gedanken malte sich Marie manchmal aus, wie sie mit diesen Patientinnen umgegangen wäre. Sie hätte jedenfalls niemals „Masturbation" als Todesursache auf den Leichenschauschein geschrieben.

Die damaligen Verhältnisse im Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatorium waren nicht anders als in anderen Stätten dieser Art. In Bezug auf psychische Störungen von Hexen und Zauberern war man früher genauso hilflos wie die Muggel.

Bei der nächsten Akte konnte Marie den Namen nicht ausmachen, also begann sie damit, die erkennbaren Fakten zu studieren. In diesem Fall wurde eine Frau von ihrem Mann eingewiesen. Das könnte auf Mrs. Malfoy zutreffen, dachte Marie, doch die anderen Fälle zeigten, dass eine Einweisung durch Familienmitglieder damals leider keine Seltenheit darstellte. Oftmals hatte man sich auf diese Weise eines Squibs entledigt, indem man ihn in die Obhut der Heiler gab. Die Patientin in diesem Fall hätte sich bei der Hospitalisierung vehement gewehrt, stand auf dem leicht vergilbten Pergament geschrieben. Sie wäre cholerisch gewesen und wurde daher sofort mit einem Trank ruhig gestellt. Marie sah in der Handlung der Frau noch keine Notwendigkeit für eine Ruhigstellung. Konzentriert las sie weiter. Wegen der sofort eintretenden Nahrungsverweigerung wurde die Patientin über einen kurzen Zeitraum zwangsernährt. Zur damaligen Zeit hieß das, dass der Leib des Patienten mit magischen Fesseln fixiert wurde, vorzugsweise an einem leicht nach hinten gekippten Stuhl. Man schnallte den Kopf fest und öffnete mit einer Klemme oder wahlweise einem Zauberspruch den Mund, damit man dem Patienten eine breiartige, vitaminreiche Substanz im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eintrichtern konnte. Diese Methode wurde in Heilstätten nur kurz beibehalten, weil nicht wenige Patienten bei dieser Behandlung die Chance sahen, absichtlich einen Erstickungstod herbeizuführen. Marie war froh, dass man in der heutigen Zeit auf solche Methoden verzichtete. Die Heiler, allesamt ratlos, griffen manchmal zu fragwürdigen Experimenten. Es stand bei unbekannten Erkrankungen nicht mehr das Wohl des Patienten an erster Stelle, sondern das wissenschaftliche Interesse der Großkopferten.

Die zwei folgenden Seiten waren unleserlich, also blätterte Marie zur dritten. Ein Heiler diagnostizierte bei der Frau „Depersonalisation", was nichts anderes bedeutete als eine Veränderung des Persönlichkeitsgefühls. Die Patientin hätte sich selbst nicht mehr erkannt, kam sich völlig fremd vor und tat die Situation, in der sie sich befand, als Täuschung ihrer Sinne ab. Marie las die Hilflosigkeit dieser Frau heraus. Man hatte sie aus ihrer bekannten Umgebung gerissen und in ein Sanatorium gesteckt. Die Nahrungsverweigerung könnte aus der Machtlosigkeit resultiert haben, stellte womöglich nur einen Protest der Patientin dar, weil sie Herr über sich selbst bleiben wollte. Alle bisher genannten Fakten waren in Maries Augen noch keine Bestätigung für eine gesundheitliche Störung jedweder Art. Es wurde von einem sozialen Rückzug der Patientin berichtet. Sie sprach kaum noch und wenn, dann gab sie nur sehr knappe Antwort. Diese Alogie wurde als Ich-Störung diagnostiziert, einem Vorläufer der Schizophrenie.

Für Marie war nicht klar, ob die Patientin mit den Heilern nur nicht sprechen wollte, weil man sie ihrer Freiheit beraubt hatte und sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Im ersten Moment schien das eine normale Abwehrreaktion darzustellen. Zudem konnte die Patientin keine Freude mehr empfinden, was man gleich als Anhedonie bezeichnete, anstatt vielleicht Heimweh in Betracht zu ziehen. Nach nur zwei Wochen konnte man schwerlich so gewichtige Diagnosen stellen, dachte sich Marie und kratzte sich dabei am Kinn. Marie hätte sich die Zeit genommen, mit der Frau einfach nur zu reden, sich den Kummer anzuhören. Sie hätte für die Patientin ein offenes Ohr gehabt. Mitleid breitete sich in Marie aus, als sie über Antriebslosigkeit und Gemütsverstimmungen las. Ein Heiler schien eine besondere Freude daran gehabt zu haben, seine Berichte durch sein engstirniges, pedantisches Denken so zu formulieren, dass eine tatsächliche Erkrankung nicht angezweifelt werden würde, doch Marie zweifelte.

Der Name der Patientin war bisher nicht im Text aufgetaucht. Mehrmals hatte Marie versucht, den Namen auf dem Deckblatt der Akte zu entziffern. Da war ein b im Vornamen, gefolgt von einem e oder i und einem völlig unkenntlichen Zweitnamen. Im Nachnamen kam ein f vor. Hoffnung machte sich Marie nicht, aber wenn sie tatsächlich die gesuchte Akte in den Händen halten sollte, dann würde sie sich nur umso mehr darüber freuen.

Um vier Uhr morgens hatte Marie das Ende der Akte erreicht. Das Schicksal der unbekannten Frau ging ihr nahe. Für fünfzehn Jahre war sie Patientin des Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums gewesen. Absolut nichts in der Akte stellte für Marie einen Beweis dar, dass die Frau ernsthaft krank gewesen sein sollte. Sie schien lediglich resigniert zu haben, hatte sich ihrem unabänderlichen Schicksal ergeben.

Marie wollte für heute aufhören und die Akte schließen, da bemerkte sie ein kleineres Blatt, das am hinteren Pappdeckel befestigt war. Die Kopie eines Überweisungsscheines an das _Abraham Panagiotis Genesungsheim_. Marie kannte diese Einrichtung. Spezialisiert war man dort auf Opfer von Dementoren, doch andere Patienten kamen in diesem Haus ebenfalls unter.

Auf der Überweisung stand der Name der Patientin klar und deutlich:  
_Abélia Estelle Malfoy, geb. Rosier_. 


	223. Der magische Anker

Edit: **Info vom 18.06.2010:**

Liebe Leser,  
ich muss eine Zwangspause einlegen. Arbeit am PC ist momentan tabu. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann es weitergehen wird. Erst einmal muss der Bruch heilen. Danke für euer Verständnis.  
Lieben Gruß,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Hallo **Daniel**,

Remus zu heilen wäre wirklich zu viel gewesen. Außerdem hätte man sich ständig die Frage gestellt, warum Flamel in dieser Hinsicht nicht schon einmal geforscht hat. Forschen werden Hermine und Severus bestimmt noch an dem Fluch, bzw. an einer Heilung oder wenigstens an etwas, damit es nicht ganz so schmerzt, wenn man sich verwandelt.  
Harry gibt nicht schnell auf. Damit liegst du richtig. Ginny hat das Haus wahrscheinlich längst abgeschrieben. Mal sehen, was Harry noch in petto hat.

Hallo **Marlice**,

Hermine muss sich wenigstens nicht mehr wundern, sollte Severus sie doch einmal unerwartet „anspringen". Wenn sie so mit ihren Reizen spielt, muss sie es auch ausbaden können ;)  
Ginny hat mit dem Haus vielleicht nur bedenken, weil sie nichts über den Geist weiß. Sollte es ein Poltergeist sein, würde wohl auch Harry nicht dort leben wollen. Wenn man genügend Informationen über eine Sache hat, ist sie weniger beängstigend.  
Lucius' Mutter habe ich nie ganz vergessen – und Marie auch nicht. Mal sehen, was sie herausbekommt.

Hallo **Foil**,

ich kenne FFs, da werden Kleinigkeiten angesprochen, die so interessant sind, dass man eigentlich nur noch drauf wartet, bis man da mehr Informationen bekommt, nur am Ende zu erfahren, dass es nie wieder erwähnt wird. Das wollte ich nicht so machen. Ich habe mir was dabei gedacht, als Lucius ganz zu Anfang der FF mit Professor Puddle über seine Mutter sprach, die ihre Magie über Nacht verloren hätte.  
Hermine übt noch mit ihren Signalen. Sie hat, wenn man es sich mal vor Augen führt, kaum Erfahrungen. Es gab Ron in ihrem Leben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine sich damals viel Mühe geben musste, wenn sie was von ihm wollte ;)  
Remus' Heilung wäre auch wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen.

Hallo **Paule**,

die Weasleys hatten Gnome im Garten. Ginny müsste seltsame Kreaturen kennen. Die Geister von Hogwarts sind ihr vertraut, aber Billy ist ihr fremd. Sie müsste ihn kennenlernen oder etwas über ihn erfahren, um ihre Meinung zu ändern.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Die Nächte im Archiv des Gunhilda-von-Gorsemoor-Sanatoriums waren gezählt. Marie hatte gefunden, was sie seit ihrer Ausbildung hier suchte. Die Akte von Mrs. Malfoy, der Mutter von Lucius. Seite für Seite hatte sie die manchmal schlecht lesbaren Diagnosen und Berichte kopiert. Der letzte Hinweis führte zum Abraham Panagiotis Genesungsheim.

Nicht ein bisschen müde war Marie, als sie den Entschluss fasste, das Heim persönlich aufzusuchen. Heute war Sonntag. Viele Familien würden an diesem freien Tag ihre Lieben besuchen. Marie würde nicht auffallen, wenn sie nach Mrs. Malfoy Ausschau halten würde. Ein Brief mit der Anfrage, ob Abélia Estelle Malfoy noch zu den Patienten zählen würde, wäre zu offiziell. Man hätte Maries Adresse, würde Mrs. Malfoy wahrscheinlich auch darüber unterrichten, dass sich jemand nach ihrem Verbleib erkundigt hatte. Es tat nicht weh, persönlich nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sollte Mrs. Malfoy nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen, wäre das die einzige Information, die sie an Lucius weitergeben wollte. Über die schrecklichen Behandlungsmethoden sollte er nichts erfahren. Sie wollte verhindern, dass Lucius ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen würde.

Marie nahm den Kamin. Direkt angeschlossen am Pförtnerhaus des Genesungsheims lag ein kleines Gebäude, in welchem den Besuchern sechs Kamine zur Verfügung standen. Um dieses Gebäude zu verlassen, musste man am Pförtner vorbei.

„Guten Tag", grüßte der alte Mann mit Schiebermütze, der nur kurz von seinem Tagespropheten aufblickte. Höflich grüßte Marie zurück, betrachtete dann die vielen kleinen Schubladen, die eine ganze Wand einnahmen. Einige waren verschlossen. Andere standen offen, und ein Metallblättchen mit einer Nummer hing an ihnen herab. Der Pförtner schien Maries Unbeholfenheit bemerkt zu haben. „Sie legen Ihren Stab einfach in eine der Schubladen, schließen sie und nehmen die Nummer ab. Verlieren Sie sie nicht, sonst bekommen Sie Ihren Stab nicht so einfach zurück."  
„Drinnen ist kein Zauberstab erlaubt?", fragte Marie überrascht.  
„Doch, nur nicht den Besuchern. Die Heiler und das Pflegepersonal dürfen Stäbe mit sich führen, nicht aber Patienten und Gäste", erklärte der Pförtner höflich. „Es gab ein paar", er zögerte einen Moment, „Unfälle. Wir hatten mit Besucher zu tun, die wollten sich in Sterbehilfe üben."  
„Oh", macht sie. Ohne zu Murren legte sie ihren Stab in eine der leeren Schubladen und schloss sie. Erst jetzt konnte sie das metallene Plättchen mit der Zahl an sich nehmen.  
„Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen", stellte der Pförtner nüchtern fest. „Suchen Sie jemand bestimmten?"

Eine Menge Antworten schossen Marie durch den Kopf, aber keine davon wollte sie geben, weil sie eine Lüge als Grundlage hätten. Hilflos klammerte sie sich an die Akte, die sie kopiert hatte, dachte einen Moment nach und fand eine Antwort, die sie reinen Gewissens geben konnte.

„Ich wollte mit Mr. Panagiotis sprechen, wenn es möglich ist."  
„Mit dem Boss persönlich?", hakte er nach. Als sie nickte, spitzte er kurz die Lippen. „Haben Sie auch einen Termin bei ihm?"  
Sie kam ins Stottern. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Brauche ich einen?"  
„'türlich, M'am." Ihr Mund formte sich zu einem O, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob der Pförtner eine Hand. „Einen Moment bitte, Mrs. …?"  
„Miss Amabilis."  
„Mmmh", summte er, als er ihren Namen auf einem fliederfarbenen Stück Papier notierte. „Aus welchem Grund möchten Sie den Leiter sprechen?"  
„Es geht allgemein um Patienten, um Einrichtungen wie diese – damals wie heute."  
„Recherche also?"  
Marie nickte. „Kann man so sagen."  
„Gut", murmelte der Pförtner und schrieb etwas auf das Stück Papier vor sich. Als er fertig war, faltete er es und schickte den Papierflieger auf seine Reise. „Nur einen Moment Geduld. Mr. Panagiotis antwortet in der Regel sofort."

Auf Mr. Panagiotis war Verlass. Er antwortete zwar nicht per magischen Papierflieger, holte Marie dafür aber persönlich vom Pförtnerhäuschen ab.

„Miss Amabilis?" Der Herr um die sechzig Jahre streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Das Lächeln, das bis zu den Augen ausstrahlte und dort in lieblichen Fältchen zur Ruhe kam, machte ihr den Mann sofort sympathisch. Sie schüttelte seine Hand und nickte. „Und für welches Blatt schreiben Sie?"  
„Bitte?"  
„Sind Sie denn keine Journalistin?" Die Frage beantwortete er sich selbst. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich den Sachverhalt falsch interpretiert habe. Neben den Verwandten kommen nur wenige Menschen hierher. Für was recherchieren Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Mr. Panagiotis bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. „Ich bin ausgebildete Schwester", begann Marie, „und habe viele Jahre im Mungos gearbeitet. Zurzeit mache ich im Gorsemoor meine Ausbildung zur Heilerin und meinen Legilimentik-Schein."  
„Ah, Sie scheinen sehr begabt zu sein. Leute wie Sie können wir hier gut gebrauchen oder überlegen Sie, im Gorsemoor zu bleiben?"  
Der Leiter der Heilanstalt führte sie zum Eingang, während sie erwiderte: „Erst einmal möchte ich die Ausbildung hinter mich bringen."  
„Verständlich, verständlich. Adina …" Mr. Panagiotis verbesserte, „ich meine Mrs. Gorsemoor. Sie nimmt nicht häufig Auszubildende auf. Sie scheinen sie beeindruck zu haben."  
„Mag sein", spielte Marie die Situation hinunter, „es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass ich das Gorsemoor nicht einen Knut koste."  
„Sie haben einen Gönner?" Marie nickte, woraufhin Panagiotis nur noch mehr strahlte. „Hach, das ist wie in alten Zeiten. Ich hatte damals auch einen älteren Herrn in meinem Umfeld, der meine Ausbildung finanzierte. Ohne ihn würde ich wohl noch immer in einem dunklen Büro dahindämmern. Hier", er hielt ihr die Tür auf, „treten Sie ein."

Hier und da waren Besucher zu sehen, wie Marie es sich gedacht hatte. Alte Menschen wurden von ihren Enkeln und Urenkeln begrüßt. Die Stimmung war allgemein sehr fröhlich. Selbst die Heiler und das Pflegepersonal hatten immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das schien von Mr. Panagiotis abzufärben.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen also weiterhelfen, Miss Amabilis?"  
„Ich bin im Archiv des Gorsemoor über einige Akten gestoßen, die bis ins letzte Jahrhundert reichten. Besonders das Schicksal einer Patientin hat es mir angetan. Die dort beschriebenen Behandlungsmethoden …"  
Panagiotis verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Schande für die gesamte Heilerschaft, sage ich Ihnen. Was damals für Schundluder getrieben wurde geht auf keine Kuhhaut." Ein kurzes Leuchten in seinen Augen kündigte einen Geistesblitz an. „Lassen Sie mich raten. Für Ihre Abschlussarbeit beim Ministerium haben Sie das Thema damaliger Behandlungsmethoden gewählt."

Eine Redewendung besagte, Lügen hätten kurze Beine. Die von Marie waren lang und das sollten sie auch bleiben. Das von ihr bevorzugte Thema für die Abschlussprüfung wäre eine Abhandlung über die Wirkung von Vergissmich-Zaubern auf die zentral gelegenen Pyramiden-Neuronen und die magische Einwirkung auf die Myelinscheide gewesen. Diese Materie hatte sie gerade eben verworfen.

„Ja", bestätigte sie schweren Herzens, „meine Abhandlung befasst sich mit ethisch nicht vertretbaren Therapiemaßnahmen in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt und den heilerischen Einrichtungen, in denen sie durchgeführt wurden." Das könnte, wenn sie es richtig anstellte, die Professoren auch beeindrucken.  
„Tatsächlich?", sagte er mit einem Ausdruck des Erstaunens. „Im ersten Moment machten Sie auf mich eher den Eindruck, als würden sie sich eher für Großhirnrinden unter dem Einfluss von Flüchen interessieren. Maries Lächeln war nur angedeutet und verblasste schnell wieder. „Ich zeige Ihnen gern die Verliese. Wir haben noch Überbleibsel der alten Behandlungsmethoden, inklusive eiserner Fesseln, die in den Wänden eingearbeitet sind." Er hielt kurz inne und legte einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, als er überlegte. „Ich glaube, in Hogwarts gibt es auch noch Fesseln in den Kerkern. Jedenfalls zu der Zeit, in der ich dort zur Schule ging."  
„Mich würde erst ein wenig Theorie interessieren", sagte Marie. Einen Raum, der an einen Folterkeller erinnerte, wollte sie jetzt nicht besuchen. „Wie schon erwähnt bin ich auf Akten gestoßen …"  
„Ja, ja, ich erinnere mich." Mr. Panagiotis zeigte auf die Unterlagen, die Marie sich vor die Brust hielt. „Darf ich?"

Bevor sie ihm die kopierte Akte geben konnte, wurden die beiden unterbrochen. Mit einem Arm hatte eine Schwester einen jungen, apathisch wirkenden Mann untergehakt und steuerte auf den Direktor und Marie zu. Mr. Panagiotis strahlte die beiden an.

„Hallo, Seward", grüßte Mr. Panagiotis den jungen Mann, der trostlos in die Leere blickte. „Geht es zum Quidditch?" Die Schwester, die den Patienten, den Marie an die zwanzig schätzte, begleitete, nickte zustimmend. „Dann wünsche ich viel Spaß, mein Junge." Erst jetzt bemerkte Marie, dass die Augen des Patienten pechschwarz waren. „Cloris besorgt dir bestimmt wieder gebrannte Mandeln. Die magst du doch." Es überraschte Marie, als Mr. Panagiotis mit einer Hand das Gesicht des jungen Mannes umfasste und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
„Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Schwester Cloris.

Marie schaute dem jungen Mann hinterher. Sie hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Er lief schleppend, wurde von der Schwester schon beinahe hinterhergezogen wie ein Hund an der Leine. Dieser junge Mann schien keinen eigenen Willen zu haben.

„Er fiel einem Dementor zum Opfer. Da war er neun Jahre alt", erklärte der Direktor mit mitleidigem Unterton.  
„Das ist scheußlich." Eine Sache wollte Marie noch ansprechen. „Ich möchte bestimmt keine Kritik an Ihrem Umgang mit Patienten üben, aber finden Sie nicht, dass Sie etwas zu", sie suchte nach Worten, „intim mit ihm umgegangen sind?"  
„Mmmh", machte er. „Bei jedem anderen Patienten würde ich Ihnen zustimmen, Miss Amabilis. Aber das dort", mit einer Handbewegung deutete er zu Cloris und dem Patienten, „ist mein Enkel. Nach dem Überfall habe ich ihn bei mir aufgenommen." Panagiotis' Worte machten Marie sprachlos, also übernahm er kurzerhand die Gesprächsführung. „Mein Sohn ist damit überfordert, deswegen kümmere ich mich um ihn." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu, als hätte er es vergessen: „Und natürlich auch um alle anderen, die sein Schicksal teilen. Ich suche nach Möglichkeiten, ihn von dem Leiden zu heilen, das er selbst nicht einmal spüren kann. Er fühlt gar nichts. Keine Freude, keinen Zorn. Er verfügt nicht einmal über ein Hunger- oder Schmerzgefühl." Mr. Panagiotis begann zu gehen und drehte sich zu Marie, damit sie ihm folgen würde. „Ich bin nur froh, dass das Ministerium davon absieht, diese schrecklichen Dementoren wieder als Vollstrecker einzusetzen. Das ist unmenschlich. Kein Verbrecher hat das verdient, egal wie grauenvoll seine Taten waren. Es ist gut, dass Mr. Weasley nun das Sagen hat. Er ist ein hervorragender Minister."  
„Ja", flüsterte sie, bis sie sich räusperte und endlich ihre Stimme wiederfand. „Ich bin auf die neuen Gesetze gespannt. Es soll den Werwölfen gegenüber einige Großzügigkeiten geben."  
„Wir haben einen hier", warf Mr. Panagiotis unerwartet ein. „Einen Werwolf", verdeutlichte er. „Der Arme ist seit dem Biss in den Nacken rechtsseitig und ab der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt. Er wurde von seiner Familie verstoßen."

Mr. Panagiotis führte Marie in einen Gemeinschaftsraum, der allerdings nicht gut besucht war, weil die meisten Patienten bei dem schönen Wetter draußen an der frischen Luft ein wenig Abwechslung suchten. Einige ältere Herrschaften trafen sie hier an, deren Knochen für einen Spaziergang zu müde waren. Nur wenige waren allein und lasen ein Buch, wie der Herr in der Ecke oder strickten an einer Jacke, wie die Frau am Fenster.

„Wir legen viel Wert darauf, dass die Familienmitglieder und Freunde die Patienten nicht sich allein überlassen. Soziale Kontakte sind sehr wichtig für die Genesung. Dabei ist völlig egal, welche Leiden die Patienten ertragen müssen."

Mr. Panagiotis wollte diesen Unterschied festhalten. Während damals viele Menschen in Heime abgeschoben wurden, weil sie ihrer Familie peinlich oder lästig waren, kümmerten sich die Familienangehörigen heutzutage su gut es ging um ihre kranken Onkel, Väter und Schwestern. Man hörte ein helles Kinderlachen. Marie und Mr. Panagiotis schauten zum Verursacher. Ein kleines Mädchen, das von ihrer gebrechlichen Uroma etwas Schokolade geschenkt bekam.

Vorsichtig tastete Marie sich an das Thema Mrs. Malfoy heran. „Werden alle Patienten Ihrer Einrichtung regelmäßig besucht?"  
Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider gibt es einige, die verstoßen wurden. Es ist, als hätten sie gar keine Familie mehr. Der Herr da hinten", er zeigte zu dem alten Mann, der gerade eine Seite des Buches umblätterte, „ist ein Squib, stammte aber aus einer durch und durch reinblütigen Familie. Sein Schicksal hat ihn sozusagen zur Waise gemacht. Er kennt niemanden aus seiner Familie, nicht seine Mutter, nicht seine Geschwister. Ein Trauerspiel."  
„Und die Dame, deren Akte ich kopiert habe?"  
„Ah ja", er nahm von Marie die Akte entgegen und blätterte in ihr. Hier und da verzog er unmerklich das Gesicht, bis sein Mitgefühl unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck kam. „Der Dame geht es ähnlich."  
Maries Herz schlug mit einem Male schneller. „Das heißt, sie lebt noch?"  
„Aber sicher. Der Frau fehlt ja nichts weiter. Bis auf ein paar Zipperlein, die man im Alter so bekommt, ist sie kerngesund."  
„Warum ist sie denn hier?"  
Mr. Panagiotis schien erst nicht antworten zu wollen, gab sich aber einen Ruck. „Wie schon erwähnt wurden manche Patienten von ihren Familien verstoßen. Mrs. Malfoy hatte keine Chance, nach ihrem langen Krankenhausaufenthalt im Gorsemoor irgendwo eine Anstellung zu bekommen, zumal … Ich denke, Sie sollten mir ihr selbst reden. Mit weiteren Auskünften würde ich gegen die Schweigepflicht verstoßen. Ich bitte Sie nur, gehen Sie behutsam vor. Die alten Tage hat Mrs. Malfoy längst vergessen. Es wäre unverantwortlich, so lange nachzubohren, bis sich womöglich noch ihre Gemütsstimmung verschlechtert."  
„Ich werde mich vorsichtig herantasten, Mr. Panagiotis. Keine Sorge. Wo ist Mrs. Malfoy gerade?"  
„Sie wird draußen sein. Auch wenn sie selbst keinen Besuch bekommt, so will sie nie die Freude verpassen, wenn andere Patienten auf ihre Verwandten treffen. Ich begleite sie nach draußen."

Während Marie an diesem Sonntagmorgen schon früh auf den Beinen war, hatte sich Hermine erst recht spät dazu überwunden, das warme Bett und damit auch Severus zu verlassen, um Frühstück vorzubereiten. Sie ließ ihn nach dem feuchtfröhlichen Abend lieber noch schlafen.

Ohne jegliches Zeitgefühl wachte Severus durch die Sonne auf, die ihm ins Gesicht schien. Mürrisch drehte er sich zur anderen Seite. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Außerdem drückte seine Blase. Beides hinderte ihn daran, noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Nur widerwillig stand er auf und wurde sich erst jetzt des Resultats bewusst, das ein übermäßiger Alkoholgenuss mit sich brachte. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, sein Schädel brummte und das allgemeine Wohlbefinden befand sich weit unter dem grünen Bereich. Allein der Gedanke an Essen verursachte Übelkeit. Einen Moment lang saß er an der Bettkante und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Er musste sich selbst dazu überreden, endlich aufzustehen, was er nach dem dritten Versuch auch tat. Schleppend bewegte er sich zur Tür, die Hermine geschlossen haben musste, damit der Hund ihn in Ruhe ließ. Das Bad war zum Glück nicht besetzt. Nachdem die Blase Erleichterung erfahren hatte, putzte sich Severus die Zähne, und um das sandpapierartige Gefühl loszuwerden, die Zunge gleich mit. Zurück im Schlafzimmer zog er sich mühsam an. Unterhose, Socken, Hose, Hemd. Danach hatte er von Knöpfen die Nase voll und beließ es bei dem weißen Hemd.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich die Treppe hinunter und spähte in die Küche. Bis auf den frisch durchgelaufenen Kaffee und das hergerichtete Frühstück befand sich hier nichts. Keine Hermine. Aus dem Labor hörte er plötzlich das Klimpern von Glas. Die Tür war angelehnt.

Hermine war gerade dabei, einen frisch gebrauten Trank gegen die Vergiftungserscheinungen durch Alkohol in ein Glas umzuschöpfen, da hörte sie die Tür hinter sich quietschen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Mmmh", brummte er zurück.  
„Es wird dir gleich besser gehen." Sie hielt kurz das Glas hoch, in das sie noch eine Kelle Zaubertrank füllte. Mit einem Zauberspruch kühlte sie den Trank und hielt ihn ihm entgegen. „Gegen den Kater. Danach frühstücken wir."  
„Ich bekomme nichts runter."  
„Nach dem Trank schon. Er ist unter anderem appetitanregend."

Hermine behielt Recht. Nach Einnahme des Tranks aß Severus mehr als sonst. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, könnte er ein paar Pfunde mehr vertragen. Seine sonst wallende Kleidung versteckte üblicherweise den dürren Körper, den man nun durch das weiße Hemd deutlich erkennen konnte. Das Frühstück tat ihm gut. Mehrmals blickte er zu Hermine hinüber, schien dabei etwas zu überdenken. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, plante er etwas für heute.

Als sie nach dem Essen an dem Spülbecken stand, legte er unerwartete seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Der Abwasch könnte auch später erledigt werden, entschied Hermine, als sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte. Sie lächelte ihn breit an. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen einander und dann, als beide innerlich übereingekommen waren, mit welcher Aktivität sie den heutigen Tag verbringen wollten, klopfte es an der Ladentür.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich den Störenfried umbringe?", fragte er mit überfreundlichem Tonfall.  
„Ach, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen." Sie legte ihre Finger auf die Lippen. „Harry wollte vorbeikommen." Man konnte heraushören, dass es ihr leid tat.  
Ein gemartertes Seufzen stellte Severus' Kommentar dar, bevor er anfügte: „Dann solltest du ihm öffnen."

Vor der verschlossenen Ladentür stand Harry mit Nicholas an der Hand, der seine kleine Nase an die Scheibe presste. Als der Junge Hermine sah, begann er heftig zu winken, was Hermine erwiderte.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Nicholas, mein Süßer." Der Junge bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry hingegen wurde umarmt. „Kommt doch in die Küche."  
Dort trafen sie auf Severus, der gemächlich an seiner vierten Tasse Kaffee schlürfte. „Guten Morgen, Severus", grüßte Harry.  
„Es wird sich noch zeigen, ob der Morgen gut ist", kam es unwirsch zurück.  
Harry blickte unsicher zu Hermine, dann wieder zu Severus. „Stören wir?"  
Bevor Severus antworten konnte, verneinte Hermine. „Setz dich, Harry. Ich hole nur meine Tasche."  
Den Moment nutzte Severus, um Harry auszufragen. „Um was geht es denn?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Hermine hat Ginny heute früh gefloht, dass ich kommen soll, wenn ich Zeit habe."

In Windeseile war Hermine zurück. Sie legte einige Unterlagen auf den Tisch. Nicholas fand derweil Interesse an der Klinke der Tür, die zum Keller führte, doch er kam nicht ran, egal wie groß er sich machte.

„So, Harry. Zu deiner gestrigen Frage …"  
„Moment!" Er hielt beide Hände in die Höhe. „Um was geht es?"  
„Um das Haus, schon vergessen?"  
„Du willst mir erzählen, du hast gestern Abend schon nachgeforscht und hast eine Antwort erhalten? Das ist selbst für dich schnell."  
Gelassen hob und senkte Hermine die Schultern. „Das war doch nichts Schweres, Harry. Ich war in der Bibliothek und …"  
„Die haben am Samstag doch ab 18 Uhr geschlossen", warf Harry misstrauisch ein.  
„Ich bin mit den Mitarbeitern dort per Du. Wenn ich anklopfe, haben sie geöffnet." Unbeirrt blätterte sie in ihren Unterlagen. „Einen Billy gab es nie."  
„Ha", triumphierte Harry, „ich hab gewusst, dass das alles Humbug ist."  
„Ist es nicht, es gab nämlich einen William Godwin, und wie du sicherlich weißt, ist Bill, beziehungsweise Billy eine Kurzform von William."  
„Oh." Sofort war Harry wieder kleinlaut.  
Severus konnte dem Gespräch nicht folgen. „Darf ich kurz fragen, wer William Godwin ist?"  
Eine Antwort gab Harry. „Es geht um das Haus, du weißt schon. Das mit dem Haken. Angeblich soll dort ein Geist umgehen, deswegen ist es so billig."  
Den Rest der Erklärung übernahm Hermine. „Als wir gestern bei den Longbottoms waren, hat Harry mir davon erzählt und im gleichen Atemzug gefragt, ob ich mal ‚in meinen Büchern' nachschauen kann, ob ich was herausbekomme."  
„Ah, jetzt bin ich im Bilde. Weiter geht's!" Severus winkte Hermine zu, damit sie Harry ihre Ergebnisse mitteilen konnte.  
„Ich habe mich bei Percy wegen der Regelung informiert. Geister müssen nur registriert sein, wenn sie mehr als insgesamt dreißig Minuten im Jahr zu sehen sind. Entweder ist Billy ein sehr zurückgezogen hausender Geist oder er existiert dort illegal. Ich tippe auf Ersteres." Sie schob Harry ein Stück Papier zu. „Dass es in dem Haus nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, beweist meines Erachtens diese Liste."  
Harry überflog die Auflistung. „Was ist das? Hier stehen nur Namen und zwar eine ganze Menge."  
„Das ist die Liste aller Vorbesitzer. Wie du sehen kannst", sie zeigte auf die Daten unter den Familiennamen, „ist niemand länger als ein Jahr dort geblieben, bis auf eine Familie. Diese Familie war die einzige Zaubererfamilie. Sie blieben sechs Jahre, bis die Familienplanung so sehr zuschlug, dass sie wegen Platzmangels umziehen mussten. Die anderen waren allesamt Muggel."  
„Woher weißt du, dass sie wegen Familienzuwachs ausgezogen sind und nicht, weil der Geist ihnen auf die Nerven ging?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Weil ich sie gefragt habe. Die Familie steht im Flohbuch. Mrs. Spiner hat kürzlich ihr achtes Kind zur Welt gebracht. Damals sind sie noch vor Geburt des fünften ausgezogen. Der Geisterjunge existiert, sagte sie, aber er hätte sie und ihre Kinder nie gestört."  
„Mmmh", summte Harry nachdenklich. „Und was weiß man über Billy? Ist er in dem Haus gestorben?"  
„Dafür musste ich Percy und Kingsley um Hilfe bitten. Diese Unterlagen", sie reichte ihm Kopien, die heute früh mit einer Eule gekommen waren, als Severus noch selig döste, „waren im Archiv zu finden. William Godwin – Billy – erkrankte an Drachenpocken …"  
„Und ist daran gestorben", vervollständigte Harry.  
„Nein, er konnte geheilt werden. Nachdem er entlassen wurde, erlaubte ihm seine Mutter ausnahmsweise, im See zu baden. Er bekam im Anschluss eine schwere Lungenentzündung. Die ganze Familie war an seinem Bett, als er Wochen später starb. Die Mutter konnte es sich nicht verzeihen. Sie wollte ihm nach dem langen Krankenhausaufenthalt nur eine Freude machen." Sie reichte Harry ein dünnes Buch. „Hier, das Buch hat einer von Billys Brüdern geschrieben. Ein schönes Märchen, das mich an Peter Pan erinnert. Nicht inhaltlich, aber mit dem Hintergrund, dass der Autor seinen Bruder in Form dieser Geschichte unsterblich machen wollte. Lies die Widmung."  
Harry schlug das Buch mit dem Titel _Der magische Anker_ und las laut vor: „Für William, dessen schützenden Hände das Dach über unserem Kopf sind." Harry überlegte kurz. „Das heißt, dass schon der Bruder von dem Geist wusste."  
„Das Buch, das du in den Händen hältst, hat James Godwin ganze 58 Jahre nach Billys Tod herausgebracht. Er hat mit dem Geist seines Bruders Jahrzehnte lang zusammengewohnt. Außerdem besagt die Widmung, dass Billy nicht nur das Haus schützt, sondern das Zuhause. Er ist familienbezogen. Wer dort einzieht, wird von dem Geist des Hauses beschützt."  
Harry schaute Hermine in die Augen. „Würdest du dort leben wollen?" Er selbst würde bejahen.  
„Warum nicht? Ich habe weder was gegen Kinder noch gegen Geister."  
„Und du, Severus?"  
Severus wandte seinen Blick von Nicholas ab, der mittlerweile den Stuhl neben Severus erklimmen wollte und dabei seine Anstrengung mit ächzenden Lauten verkündete. „Ich weiß genügend Zaubersprüche, um ungebetene Gäste von bestimmten Zimmern fernzuhalten."  
„War das ein Ja?"  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum ist dir meine Meinung überhaupt wichtig?"  
Harry druckste erst herum. „Na ja, vielleicht kann ich dann Ginny umstimmen."  
„Ein Ratschlag, Harry", Hermine tippte mit einem Zeigefinger auf das Buch, „lies es zusammen mit Ginny. Sie wird ihre Meinung bestimmt ändern."  
„Ich und lesen", mäkelte Harry, womit er sich von Hermine einen Rüffel einfing.  
„Du wirst doch wohl noch 120 Seiten schaffen."  
„Ist ja gut." Das Buch und die Unterlagen steckte Harry ein, was Severus beobachtete.  
„Hermine?" Sie schaute zu Severus. „Du solltest überlegen, dafür Geld zu nehmen."  
„Für Recherchen?"  
„Ja, das wäre sicherlich ein guter Nebenverdienst."  
Harry hatte natürlich mitgehört und klopfte mit beiden Händen seinen Umhang ab. „Ich hab nichts bei mir. Schreibst du auch an?"  
Ein warmes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. „Aber sicher, Harry."  
Harry lachte. „Ich frage mich sowieso, wie du so schnell an Informationen kommen konntest."  
„Ach, das war doch keine Herausforderung. Es ging nicht um verbotene Trankzutaten oder um umständliche Arithmantikberechnungen. Ich musste nur wissen, wo ich nachschauen muss, das war alles."  
„Das war alles", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. „Ich hab's auch versucht, ehrlich! Ich bin in die Bibliothek gegangen", er hob beide Hände und ließ sie kraftlos fallen, „und bin gleich wieder rückwärts raus. Die vielen Bücher haben mich einfach eingeschüchtert."  
„Bücher, Harry, sind deine Freunde", scherzte Hermine.  
„Deine Freunde", verbesserte er. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wo ich nachschauen soll."

Severus hielt sich aus dem Gespräch heraus, weil Nicholas nun endlich neben ihm saß und es wagte, Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen – und vor allem aufrechtzuerhalten. Egal wie böse Severus dreinschaute, der Junge blickte nicht weg, grinste ihn stattdessen furchtlos an. Man konnte schon ein paar Milchzähne sehen – und jede Menge Speichel.

„Hast du gesehen", begann Harry, „dass das Gebäude gegenüber von Gringotts leersteht?"  
„Ja", sagte Hermine lang gezogen, weil sie skeptisch wurde. „Warum interessieren dich Geschäftsräume?"  
„Tun sie doch gar nicht", hielt Harry halbherzig dagegen.  
„Ach, dann fällt dir das einfach so auf?" Weil er lediglich nickte, erzählte sie, was sie darüber wusste. „Das Gebäude gehört der Bank. Sie vermieten es, aber offenbar nicht an jeden. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Zonkos sich um die Räumlichkeiten bemüht hat, um in direkter Konkurrenz mit Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu stehen. Gringotts hat abgelehnt, wie bei jedem anderen auch. Ich frage mich, was die Kobolde vom Mieter erwarten."  
„Meinst du, ich würde die Räume bekommen?"  
Mit ihrem Blick nagelte Hermine Harry am Stuhl fest. „Kein Interesse, wie?"

Severus hörte aufmerksam zu, auch wenn Nicholas ständig versuchte, nach seinen Händen zu greifen. Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Harry, das gar nicht so lange zurücklag. Das behandelte Thema war die Tatsache, dass Harry wegen Nicholas Zuhause bleiben wollte, weil Ginny bei Eintracht Pfützensee einsteigen wollte. Im gleichen Atemzug erzählte Harry davon, dass es in der magischen Welt keine Kindergärten geben würde. Damals hatte Severus das Gefühl gehabt, Harry hätte irgendwas in genau diesem Moment begriffen, für sich selbst eine Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt glaubte Severus zu wissen, was Harry damals für einen Gedanken verfolgt hatte.

„Du willst dich selbstständig machen?", fragte Severus geradeheraus, ließ seinen Blick aber nicht von Nicholas ab, der auf dem Küchentisch versuchte, mit seiner kleinen Hand die Finger von Severus zu fangen, die auf mysteriöse Weise immer schneller waren als er selbst.  
„Was?" Hermine war völlig überrascht, wandte sich an Harry. „Stimmt das?"  
„Mann, das ist nur eine Überlegung." Verlegen kratzte sich Harry am Hinterkopf. „Ich darf doch wohl noch über etwas nachdenken."  
„Mit was genau möchtest du dich selbstständig machen?", wollte sie wissen, bis es bei ihr Klick machte. „Eine Art Kindergarten?" Sie wartete eine Reaktion seinerseits ab, die er mit einem kurzen Nicken gab, gefolgt von einem unsicheren Schulterzucken. „Also deswegen hast du mich ausgefragt, was es außer Heimen noch für Einrichtungen für Kinder gibt."  
„Ich muss mich doch informieren. Erzählt das aber bitte nicht weiter, falls das alles nichts werden sollte."  
Diesmal mischte sich Severus in das Gespräch mit ein. Er schaute Harry direkt in die Augen, als er seine Meinung preisgab. „Warum sollte es nichts werden? Deine Idee ist in der magischen Welt einzigartig. Sicherlich sprichst du die eine oder andere Familie damit an. Fraglich ist nur, ob du Informationen über Muggelgeborene bekommst, bevor sie offiziell ihren Brief von Hogwarts erhalten."  
Leise gestand Harry: „Darüber habe ich schon mit Arthur geredet. Er meint, ich würde Einsicht in die magische Kartei der muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen bekommen."  
Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Von wegen, du denkst nur darüber nach. So wie es aussieht, planst du schon fleißig."  
„Ich informiere mich doch nur! Das ist ein großer Unterschied", verteidigte sich Harry.  
Plötzlich hörte man Nicholas laut lachen. Er hatte, weil Severus abgelenkt war, endlich dessen Hand gefangen und giggelte deshalb unaufhörlich. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Darüber freust du dich wohl noch", sagte er zu dem Jungen, der auf seine fröhliche Art bejahte.  
„Wenn er stören sollte …" Harry bot an, Nicholas auf den Schoß zu nehmen, doch Severus winkte ab.  
„Momentan ist er in einem Alter, in welchem er nicht absichtlich auf die Nerven geht. Das kommt erst später", Severus warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, „so mit elf Jahren".

Mit einem vorgetäuschten Schmollen kommentierte Harry die Worte. Unerwartet hörte man ein Geräusch am Küchenfenster. Hermine schaute hinüber.

„Eine Eule? An einem Sonntag?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein. Mit seinem Stab öffnete Severus das Fenster und eine braunweiße Sperbereule flog bis zum Tisch. Von dem Anblick war Nicholas hellauf begeistert. Er wollte nach dem Vogel greifen, quiekte dabei munter.  
„Nicht, Nicholas", mahnte Harry, bevor er sich an Severus wandte. „Er liebt Tiere."  
Nicholas schlug Töne an, die die Ohren klingeln ließen. Vorsichtig nahm Severus den Brief entgegen. Die Eule erwartete keine Bezahlung und flog wieder davon. „Vom Ministerium", murmelte Severus. Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag. „Von Kingsley." Es waren einige Seiten Pergament, die Kingsley ihm geschickt hatte. Damit Hermine im Bilde war, erklärte Severus: „Auszüge aus dem neuen Gesetzesbuch. Es handelt sich um die Regelung, zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit mit Blut experimentieren zu dürfen." Niemand außer Mr. Worple und der Vampir Sanguini wussten von dem Bluttrank, an dem Severus arbeitete.  
Hermine machte sich ein wenig Sorgen. „Warum schickt Kingsley dir das?"  
„Er ist Auror, und dazu auch noch ein guter. Er wird es herausbekommen haben. Vielleicht noch damals von Caedes."  
Wie von selbst legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Stelle am Hals, wo sie gebissen wurde. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht an den."  
Severus überflog die Texte. „Ich werde beizeiten meine Papiere fertigstellen, damit ich gleich an dem Tag, an dem die Gesetze in Kraft treten, das Patent für den Bluttrank anmelden kann."  
Harry musste lächeln. „Ist doch schön, dass er an euch denkt."

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich Harry. Zusammen mit Nicholas besuchte er noch Fred und George, die ihrem Neffen Dummheiten beibringen wollten. Zum Glück war Nicholas noch zu klein, um bestimmte Begriffe nachsagen zu können. Ginny würde ihn umbringen, sollte Kotzpastille das erste Wort des Jungen darstellen.

Zuhause wartete ein anderer Weasley auf Harry, doch es handelte sich nicht um Ginny. Die war jetzt erstens eine Potter und zweitens hatte sie sich für heute mit ihrer Mutter verabredet.

„Hi Ron! Was hat dich denn hierher verschlagen?"  
Ron schenkte ihm ein nicht ernst gemeintes Lächeln, knetete dabei eine Zeitung mit der Hand. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du es nur Angelinas Verführungskünsten zu verdanken hast, dass ich dich nicht mehr töten möchte? Heute morgen war das noch mein erster Gedanke."  
Von der Morddrohung nicht im Geringsten aus dem Konzept gebracht zog Harry dem Jungen die Jacke aus und fragte nebenher: „Wieso, was ist denn passiert?"  
„Das ist passiert."

Ron entfaltete die dicke Sonntagsausgabe des Tagespropheten. Auf Anhieb konnte Harry auf dem Bild Viktor Krum erkennen. Die erste Schlagzeile lautete „Spieler aller Welt: Aufgepasst!". Die Worte verblassten und machten Platz für die Schlagzeile, die Ron heute Morgen wahrscheinlich beinahe einen Herzinfarkt beschert hatte.

Laut las Harry vor: „Viktor Krum – kaum genesen und schon auf dem Besen." Ein beklemmendes Gefühl wollte sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreiten, doch er wollte erst in Erfahrung bringen, was der Tagesprophet zu berichten hatte, bevor er seine Sachen packte, um sich auf einer einsamen Insel zu verstecken. Harry nahm die Zeitung entgegen und las: „Wir alle kennen Viktor Krum. Schon mit 18 Jahren war er einer der begehrtesten Quidditch-Stars. Der damalige Sucher der Bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft fing 1994 während der Weltmeisterschaft den Schnatz und machte sich damit vollends einen Namen als vielversprechendes Nachwuchstalent. Als Krum während des Krieges seine alte Schule Durmstrang gegen Todesser verteidigte, stürzte er vom Dach. Die tragische Diagnose: Ein komplizierter Beckenbruch ohne Hoffnung auf vollständige Genesung. Der Traum vom Quidditch schien ausgeträumt. Ganz konnte Krum die Finger jedoch nicht von den geliebten Rennbesen lassen. Sehr bald kooperierte er mit Devlin Whitehorn, dem Firmengründer von Nimbus Rennbesen. Fortan kümmerte sich Krum um neusten Entwicklungen und deren Vermarktung. Mit seiner Ehefrau hat er zwischenzeitlich sechs Kinder in die Welt gesetzt. Erst letzte Woche fühlte sich Krum nach eigener Aussage wieder fit genug, um die Strapazen einer Reise nach Schottland in Kauf zu nehmen, um bei Harry Potters Hochzeit mit Ginevra Weasley, der Tochter des Zaubereiministers, anwesend zu sein (wir berichteten). Aufgrund seiner guten, körperlichen Verfassung ließ er sich nach der Rückkehr erneut von Kopf bis Fuß untersuchen. Die Heiler stellten fest, dass das Becken über die Jahre komplett ausgeheilt ist. Krums erste Handlung war daraufhin, sich bei der Bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft vorzustellen. Man hat ihn mit Handkuss aufgenommen. Viktor Krum ist zurück (weiter auf Seite 3)."

Den Artikel der ersten Seite ließ Harry einen Moment sacken. Jeder würde herauslesen, dass es Viktor schon vor der Hochzeit gut ging. Er war aus dem Schneider.

„Vielen Dank, Harry", spottete Ron. „Du hast einen Berserker auf die Quidditch-Welt losgelassen."  
„Ein bisschen Konkurrenz schadet euch doch nicht", spielte Harry die Situation herunter.  
„Du hast gut reden, du musst ja nicht gegen eine Mannschaft antreten, die ihn als Sucher hat. Weißt du, gegen wen wir im September spielen?"  
Unschuldig dreinblickend fragte Harry: „Bulgarien?"  
„Richtig! Oh Mann, wir werden haushoch verlieren", Ron seufzte, „und das ist deine Schuld."  
Daraufhin musste Harry lachen, weil Ron es nur halb so ernst meinte wie es klang. „Ich finde es gut, dass er wieder spielt."  
„Ich würd's gut finden", warf Ron ein, „wenn du wieder spielst."  
„Nein, man würde mich nur nehmen, weil ich eine bekannte Persönlichkeit bin und nicht, weil ich gut spiele."  
„Quatsch", wiedersprach Ron. „Man würde dich als Unterhaltungskünstler einstellen. Du kannst den Schnatz immerhin mit dem Mund fangen. Wenn das nicht für Belustigung sorgt …"  
„Ich hätte das blöde Ding damals fast verschluckt, Ron!"  
„Du hast eben alles gegeben, warst mit vollem Einsatz dabei. Du wärst bestimmt ein toller Spie…"  
„Ron, ich möchte nicht. Ich habe was anderes im Kopf." Ron nickte. Er würde Harry deswegen nicht länger auf den Geist gehen. „Bist du nur gekommen, um mir wegen Viktors Rückkehr zum Sport den Hals umzudrehen?"  
„Nah", machte Ron lang gezogen. „Angelina wollte zu ihren Eltern und, na ja, ich komme mit denen noch nicht so gut klar. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich mir die Zeit anders vertreibe, also bin ich hergekommen. Und?" In freudiger Erwartung auf ein kleines Abenteuer schlug sich Ron auf die Oberschenkel und grinste breit. „Was wollen wir unternehmen? Uns im Verbotenen Wald rumtreiben?"  
„Du vergisst, dass ich auf Nicholas aufpassen muss. Ich werde ihm nicht von Anfang an Unsinn beibringen", mahnte Harry.  
„Ich würde ihn nicht schonen. Dann kommt er auch viel besser mit seinen vielen Onkeln zurecht." Weil Harry den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Ron. „Dann nehmen wir ihn mit."  
„Geht nicht, er muss gleich seinen Mittagsschlaf halten."  
„Mmmh", brummte Ron missgelaunt. „Kann der nicht mal ausfallen?" Wortlos verneinte Harry. „Kann dann nicht einer von deinen Hauselfen auf ihn aufpassen?"  
„Das geht nicht. Heute ist Sonntag. Die beiden haben frei."  
Rons Augen wollten aus den Höhlen treten. „Ich höre wohl nicht recht! Den ganzen Tag haben sie frei?" Harry nickte. Im Gegensatz dazu schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Er kann doch mal eine Ausnahme machen. Ich habe nicht oft die Zeit, dich zu besuchen, Harry. Das müssen wir ausnutzen. Frag ihn doch mal!" Ohne Vorwarnung begann Ron, nach Harrys Elf zu rufen. „Wobbel? Wooobellll!"  
„Lass es sein."  
„Nein, er kann dir den Gefallen tun – oder mir. Wobbel!" Der Elf kam nicht und Ron wurde lauter und hackte den Namen in zwei Teile. „Wo-bbel!"  
Von seinem Onkel dazu animiert hörte man Nicholas leise sagen: „Obbel."  
„Was sagst du?", fragte Harry erstaunt nach, ging dabei in die Knie.  
„Wobbel", sagte Nicholas und feixte sich einen, weil er seinen Vater in Erstaunen versetzt hatte.

Ein Geräusch war zu hören, das die Ankunft eines Hauselfs per Apparation ankündigte. Mit glänzenden Augen blickte Wobbel auf Nicholas, der nochmal seinen Namen sagte. Verzückt legte der Elf die Hände ineinander und versuchte dabei, die Krokodilstränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm entweichen wollten. Wobbels Blick fiel auf den seines Herrn. Unerwartet ließ der Elf die Ohren hängen, schaute beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich werde dann mal den Kamin reinigen", sagte Wobbel und trottete geknickt davon.  
„Halt! Bleib hier." Sofort machte der Elf kehrt und ging zu Harry hinüber. Er wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und wappnete sich innerlich für die Schelte, die kommen musste. „Er hat deinen Namen gesagt." Harrys Elf nickte, schaute aber noch immer nicht auf. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"  
„Natürlich freue ich mich, Sir. Es ist mir sogar eine große Ehre. Außerdem ist es von Vorteil, dass der Junge meinen Namen kennt. Nur so kann er nach mir rufen. In möglichen Gefahrensituationen, in die der jungen Mr. Potter hoffentlich niemals geraten wird, wird es sehr nützlich sein."  
Harry lächelte milde. „Ich finde es klasse, dass er sein erstes Wort gesprochen hat. Nur schade, dass Ginny nicht hier war."  
„Dafür hab ich's gehört", verkündete Ron stolz.  
„Ich bin nur froh", begann Harry, als er sich direkt an Wobbel wandte, „dass er deinen Namen als erstes Wort gesagt hat und nicht Kotzpastille."  
„Os-ti-le", sagte Nicholas nach, woraufhin sich Harry erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund hielt.  
„Vergiss das wieder", riet er Nicholas und fuchtelte dabei wild mit seinen Händen umher, „sonst wächst du nachher noch ohne Papi auf, wenn Mama davon erfährt."  
„Ha", lachte Ron, „du warst vorhin bei Fred und George, oder?"  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Weil ich ihr Vokabular kenne." Ron erhob sich von der Couch und kniete direkt vor dem Elf nieder. „Hör mal, Wobbel. Ich weiß, dass wir einen schlechten Start hatten, weil ich mich über deinen Namen lustig gemacht habe. Aber ich habe mich auch entschuldigt." Ron wartete eine Bestätigung ab, die Wobbel ihm mit einem Nicken gab. „Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Würdest du, auch wenn du heute frei hast, auf Nicholas aufpassen? Ich wollte mit Harry ein bisschen was unternehmen."  
Wobbel wusste, dass die beiden Freunde sich selten sahen, was an den unterschiedlichen Berufen liegen mochte. „Von mir aus, Sir."  
„Echt?" Wobbel nickte, woraufhin Ron ihm auf die Schulter schlug. „Danke, Mann. Das ist echt nett von dir." An Harry gewandt fragte Ron: „Was wollen wir unternehmen? Uns von Hagrid neue Monster zeigen lassen?"  
Der Enthusiasmus seines Freundes brachte Harry zum Lachen. „Von mir aus können wir Hagrid besuchen."

Die beiden kamen gerade mal bis zur Tür, als eine Eule an die Scheibe klopfte und Einlass begehrte. Harry wurde skeptisch. Er fragte sich, ob Kingsley womöglich auch ihm einige Auszüge aus den Gesetzen schicken wollte, doch zu welchem Thema? Harry nahm den Brief der Eule entgegen. Auch sie wollte, wie die Eule bei Severus, keine Bezahlung haben.

„Von wem ist der?", wollte Ron wissen.  
Den Umschlag öffnete Harry, damit er die Karte lesen konnte. „Malfoy."  
„Was will Draco?"  
„Nein, Lucius Malfoy." Harry rümpfte die Nase. „Und er lädt Ginny und mich zu seinem", er stockte kurz, „fünfzigsten Geburtstag ein."  
„Das ist bestimmt eine Falle, Harry", warnte sein Freund.  
„Unfug, warum sollte er mich in eine Falle locken? Ich bin mir sicher, er hat auch Severus eingeladen."  
„Das würde ich ja noch verstehen, aber warum dich?"  
Harry atmete tief durch. Mit Lucius Malfoy umzugehen lag ihm noch immer nicht. „Weil ich der Patenonkel seines Enkelsohnes bin. Einen anderen Grund kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."  
„Ich mir schon." Höchste Vorsicht schwang in Rons Worten mit. „Pass an dem Abend bloß auf, was du zu dir nimmst. Nicht dass du wie ich im sechsten Schuljahr mir nichts, dir nichts keuchend auf dem Boden liegst, mit Schaum vor dem Mund und …"  
„Ron, bitte!" Sein Freund erleichterte es ihm nicht gerade, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, die Einladung anzunehmen oder abzusagen. „Ich werde mit Ginny drüber reden. Vielleicht auch mit Severus. Er wird sicher Hermine mitnehmen und mit den beiden an meiner Seite – zwei Tränkemeistern, inklusive einer Heilerin – fühle ich mich sicher."  
„Du solltest dir trotzdem einen Bezoar einstecken." Weil Harry ihn strafend ansah, sagte Ron noch schnell im Anschluss: „Sicher ist sicher."

Ron und Harry hatten sich von Hagrid tatsächlich ein paar neue Monster zeigen lassen. Eines davon konnte man nicht einmal einer Spezies zuordnen. Für Harry war dieser Tag einer von denen, von denen er lange zehren würde. Es war wie früher. Unterwegs mit Ron, Gespräche mit Hagrid und auch ein bisschen Unfug treiben, denn Ron war auf die Idee gekommen, sich einige der alten Geheimgänge nochmal anzuschauen.

Am Abend brachte er Ginny dazu, mit ihm am Kinderbett zu bleiben, während er Nicholas – und somit auch ihr – das erste Kapitel aus dem Buch „Der magische Anker" vorlas.

Die Charaktereinführung des 9jährigen Brigham fand Ginny spannend. Er war arm und lebte unter einer Brücke an einem unbenannten Fluss. Harry wusste, dass der Autor des Buches sein eigenes, kindliches Ego in Brigham untergebracht hatte, auch wenn der nicht aus armem Hause stammte. Bald würde man auf den Charakter treffen, der in Wahrheit den Bruder des Autors verkörperte. Als ein schmales Boot die abendliche Stille in einer englischen Hafenstadt störte, ahnte Harry, dass jetzt Billys Auftritt kam – nur dass der Junge nicht Billy hieß. Harry las weiter, obwohl Nicholas längst schlief, aber Ginny hing ihm an den Lippen.

_„Hallo da", rief ihm der Junge aus dem Boot zu._  
_‚Bei meiner Seele', dachte Brigham, ‚was macht ein Junge ganz allein auf einem Boot?'_

_Das hölzerne Gefährt trieb viel langsamer als das Wasser des Flusses, als würde es einer völlig anderen Gewalt gehorchen als der des Stromes. An der Seite hing ein Anker, der gar nicht zu dem kleinen Schiffchen passen wollte. Mit glitzernden Dingen verziert schien er nicht dazuzugehören. Ob dessen Größe kippte das Boot nicht zur Seite. Bei näherer Betrachtung schien der Kahn aus dem Gezweig unbekannter Waldbäume gemacht zu sein._

_Der freche Bub winkte ihm zu. „Spring auf, Kleiner."_  
_„Ich bin viel größer als du", sagte Brigham und nahm den Jungen mit den Augen maß, „und älter, wenn ich mich nicht täusche."_  
_„Offenbar auch ängstlicher", forderte der andere ihn heraus._  
_„Sei nicht so dreist." Seine Füße führten Brigham bis zum Rand der Steine, die ihn vom Fluss und nun vom Boot trennten. Gemächlich ging er nebenher. „Wohin soll dich das Boot tragen? Und warum bist du ganz allein?"_  
_„Ich bin nie ganz allein. Spring auf, wenn du Lust auf ein Abenteuer hast."_

_Unter dem mit klarem Wasser beperlten Gesicht machte Brigham einen frohgemuten Jungen aus, in dem er einen Kameraden sehen wollte. Weit weg von Zuhause, so wie er selbst, konnte der jüngste Steuermann der Welt seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Eine freie Fahrt im Hafen, getragen von den Wellen des anliegenden Meeres, die aus unbekannter Ferne zu ihm schwappten, war verlockend._

_„Wirf deinen Anker, dann komm ich mit", sagte Brigham, doch der Junge schüttelte den Kopf._  
_„Den Anker kann ich nicht werfen. Sobald er den Boden berührt, finde ich mich an einem anderen Ort wieder."_  
_„Das ist doch gar nicht möglich."_  
_Der Junge hatte schon die Hälfte der Überführung hinter sich. „Wenn ich es erkläre, ist es für dich zu spät, um aufzuspringen. Überleg nicht so lange, sonst bleibst du hier. Mach schon! Was hast du zu verlieren?"_  
_Brigham sah über seine Schulter. Eine zerfressene Decke, die ihn nachts kaum noch vor der Kälte zu schützen vermochte, lag über den wenigen Dingen, die zu seinem Hab und Gut zählten. Es war nicht viel. Genau genommen war es nichts und da leuchtete es ihm ein. „Ich hab nichts zu verlieren."_  
_„Worauf wartest du dann?"_  
_„Wie heißt du?", wollte Brigham erst wissen, bevor er einen Fuß auf das fremdartige Boot setzen wollte._  
_„Ich bin Wilfred." Der junge Captain hielt Brigham eine Hand entgegen. „Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir einen See aus Bäumen, ein Schloss aus Regentropfen und auch die gigantischen Berge tief unten im Meer. Du wirst nichts mehr vermissen, wenn deine Augen diese Wunder bestaunen."_

_Brigham ließ alles zurück, was er besaß und sprang auf das Boot. Mit einem Finger bedeutete Wilfred ihm, dass er sich setzen sollte, dabei lächelte sein neuer Freund ihn an._

_„Halt dich fest, wir gehen auf die Reise." Wilfred löste die Halterung, die den Anker hielt._  
_„Wir werden hier anhalten, wenn der Anker auf dem Grund Halt findet."_  
_„Du sollst dich festhalten!"_

_In dem Moment, als der Anker auf die Kiesel traf, verschwamm die Umgebung. Brigham blinzelte einige Male und jedesmal, wenn er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen öffnete, sah er einen anderen Ort. Schneebedeckte Ufer, dunkle Schluchten und Täler mit vieltausend strahlenden Blumen. Als das Boot an einem Ort zur Ruhe kam, fand sich Brigham Aug in Aug mit einem riesigen Mammut wieder – eines jener Urgiganten, die er ausgestorben glaubte._

Das erste Kapitel war zu Ende. Harry schloss das Buch, da begann Ginny mit ihm zu meckern.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht aufhören!"  
„Nicholas schläft schon. Ich möchte nicht, dass er durch meine Stimme wieder wach wird."  
Ginny winkte ab. „Wenn er dich hört, wird er weiterschlafen."  
„Oh, vielen Dank. Heißt das, meine Stimme ist einschläfernd?"  
Demonstrativ gähnte Ginny, wofür sie einen Klaps auf den Po bekam. „Lies weiter. Das war doch erst der Anfang. Ich will wissen, was es mit den Bergen unter dem Meer auf sich hat. Außerdem mag ich es, wenn du vorliest."  
„Ich bin müde", log Harry, um sich noch mehr bitten zu lassen.  
„Komm schon … Ich bin mir sicher, der Anker ist eine Art Portschlüssel." Es wirkte. Ginny umgarnte ihn und zog ihn aufs Bett. „Das Buch ist doch nicht so dick. Wie viele Seiten hat es?"  
„Hundertzwanzig."  
„Die schaffen wir. Nun mach schon."

Die ersten Abenteuer der beiden Jungen bargen einige witzige Momente. Manchmal musste sich Ginny eine Hand vor den Mund halten, um Nicholas nicht zu wecken. Ein anderes Mal konnte Harry vor lauter lachen nicht mehr weiterlesen. Die Jungen erinnerten ihn an jemanden. Ginny sprach seinen Gedanken aus.

„Weißt du was? Ron und du – ihr könntet das sein! Genauso frech, genauso waghalsig und abenteuerlustig."  
„Nicht so laut", sagte Harry leise. Er hatte sich endlich erholt und schlug das neue Kapitel auf. Sie waren bereits in der Mitte der Geschichte angelangt, die für ein Kinderbuch typisch aufgebaut war. Nach der Einführung der Charaktere folgte der stetige Spannungsbogen. Jeden Moment müsste der Höhepunkt kommen, dachte Harry. Ginny hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, doch ihr Blick haftete nicht auf den Seiten, sondern schweifte verträumt im Zimmer umher. Leise räusperte er sich, bevor er weiterlas.

_Nicht die Abendwinde trugen sie über das Wasser, nicht die Strömung des Sees. Es war, wie Brigham langsam zu verstehen glaubte, etwas Besonderes an diesem Boot. Doch mit noch viel größerer Eigentümlichkeit war der Anker gesegnet. Anstatt eine Fahrt anzuhalten, trug er einen hinfort an Orte, die es nicht geben konnte. Es war wie Zauberei. Wilfred war ihm ein guter Freund geworden und wichtiger noch, ein kundiger Führer in den fremden Welten, in denen Säbelzahntiger anschmiegsam wie Katzen waren und Libellen einem Streiche spielten. Nie war Brigham glücklicher gewesen. Sein Freund hatte Recht behalten. Er vermisste nichts mehr. Die Brücke, unter der er gelebt hatte, war nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung gegen die lebendigen Abenteuer._

_„Das Boot trägt nie mehr als zwei", sagte Wilfred zu der jungen Gewitterhexe, die sie gerade aus den Händen eines aufgebrachten Mobs befreit hatten. Anstatt sich für die Hilfe zu bedanken, begann sie vor Wut zu toben. Wilfred packte Brigham am Arm und zog ihn ins Boot, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ein Blitz genau dort einschlug, wo Brigham gestanden hatte. Der Zorn der Hexe bedeckte den Himmel mit unheilvoll schwarzen Wolken. Ein unirdisches Grollen war zu vernehmen, als Wilfred das Boot losmachte und es mit einem Fuß vom Ufer abstieß. Hier waren sie sicher. Gefahr drohte nur an Land, niemals auf dem Wasser._

_Sie ließen sich treiben und schlugen sich dabei die Bäuche mit köstlichen Früchten voll, als Brigham unerwartet fragte: „Warum trägt es nie mehr als zwei Menschen? Hier", er zeigte in die geräumige Mitte, „könnte doch noch jemand sitzen."_  
_„Nie mehr als zwei", flüsterte Wilfred und machte dabei einen traurigen Eindruck. „Ich habe es versucht."_  
_„Was ist passiert?"_

_Wilfred antwortete nicht, sondern blickte verzückt ins Wasser, als würde dort in den Wellen ein Frieden hausen, nach dem er sich sehnte._

_„Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?", wollte Brigham wissen._  
_Wilfred horchte auf und stellte eine Gegenfrage. „Warst du glücklich ohne mich und ohne die Reisen, die ich dir schenke?"_  
_Lange musste Brigham nicht überlegen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den nächsten Winter unter der Brücke überlebt hätte."_  
_„Dann habe ich dir sogar das Leben gerettet?", scherzte Wilfred, der seinen Blick vom Wasser endlich lösen konnte. „Wollen wir weiter?"_  
_„Nein, lass uns erst schlafen."_

_Mitten in der Nacht wachte Brigham auf. Der Sternenhimmel zeigte seine volle Pracht. Einen Moment lang bewunderte er den kleinen Bären, der sich nicht still verhielt, wie er es von früher kannte, sondern auf der schwarzen Leinwand hin und her tollte, dabei den kleinen Wagen umstieß. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich auf und beugte sich über den Rand des Bootes, um einen Schluck zu trinken, da blickte er für einen kurzen Moment in ein helles Gesicht, das gleich darauf in den Tiefen des Wassers verschwand. Von diesem Anblick ganz erschreckt weckte er Wilfred, dem die Geschichte keine Angst einjagte. Dennoch ließ er sich dazu überreden, den magischen Anker zu werfen, um eine neue Reise anzutreten._

„Was war das?", fragte Ginny. „Das Gesicht? Da werden doch wohl keine Inferi im Wasser sein."  
„Das ist ein Kinderbuch!"  
„Was war es dann?"  
„Meine Güte, bist du neugierig. Na ja", Harry überblickte den Rest, „wir haben noch ein Drittel vor uns. Wollen wir morgen weiterma…"  
„Ach, ich bin noch nicht müde", machte Ginny ihm weis. „Lies weiter. Ich will wissen, warum in dem Boot nur zwei Platz haben."  
„Weil ein Mädchen den beiden wohl die Leviten gelesen hätte, als sie den sprechenden Vogel des Zwergenkönigs befreit haben."  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du Hermine vor deinem inneren Auge siehst", neckte sie ihn, doch sie hatte Recht. Hermine hatte ihm das Buch gegeben. Zwar gefiel es Ginny, aber bisher war nichts passiert, dass sie davon überzeugen könnte, ein Haus mit einem Geist zu kaufen.  
„Lies!"  
„Mensch, du bist schlimmer als Nicholas. Der schläft wenigstens irgendwann ein."

Die weiteren Abenteuer der Jungen wurden immer mysteriöser. Das Gesicht im Wasser war noch einmal aufgetaucht. Die Freundschaft der beiden wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als Brigham ein junges Mädchen mitnehmen wollte.

_Mit erhobenen Händen verweigerte Wilfred den beiden den Zutritt auf das Boot. „Sie kann nicht mit. Nie mehr als zwei!"_  
_Brigham nahm das verängstigte Mädchen an die Hand. „Man wird sie dafür lynchen, dass sie uns Zutritt zum Orakel gewährt hat. Wir können sie nicht zurücklassen!"_  
_„Du verstehst nicht …" Wilfred hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Am Hügel nahe beim Fluss tauchten Reiter auf. Die vielen Speere zeigten nicht mehr alle gen Himmel, sondern auf Brigham, Goldeva und Wilfred._  
_ „Ich werde hier bleiben", verkündete Brigham selbstsicher._  
_„Nein! Die Insel ist klein. Ihr werdet euch nicht verstecken können." Die Reiter kamen näher, was Wilfred nicht entging. Es blieb keine Zeit. „Steig ein!"_  
_ „Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht. Ich bleibe hier und werde sie beschützen. Ich bin es ihr schuldig. Wir sind es ihr …" _  
_„Das wird dein Tod sein", flüsterte Wilfred. Sein Blick fiel auf das Wasser, von dem das Boot getragen wurde. Er musste sich entscheiden. „Nie mehr als zwei", sagte Wilfred ein letztes Mal, bevor er ausstieg. Ohne ihn anzusehen deutete er auf das Boot, in welches Brigham und Goldeva steigen sollten. Sie zögerten nicht._  
_„Jetzt du", sagte Brigham und reichte ihm die Hand. Wilfred schüttelte den Kopf, doch als er den Lärm hinter sich hörte, das Klirren der Schwerter, die aus der Scheide gezogen wurden und die kämpferischen Rufe des Heeres, da wurde ihm angst und bange._

_Hier an Land oder auf dem Boot. Am Ende war es egal. Wilfred beugte sich dem Schicksal. Er drehte sich zu Brigham und Goldeva, die Hand in Hand auf ihn warteten, ihm hineinhelfen wollten._

_Wilfred ergriff Brighams Hand und lächelte traurig. „Du warst wie ein Bruder für mich." Das Boot beschützte die Reisenden auf wundersame Weise, doch nur zwei von ihnen. „Vergiss mich nicht."_

_Die Tragweite der Worte verstand Brigham nicht. Er zog seinen Freund zu sich, damit die Ersten der fliegenden Speere ihn nicht verletzen würden. Kaum hatte Wilfreds Fuß das Astwerk längst verstorbener Bäume berührt, wurde die Hand, die Brigham hielt, eiskalt._

_Aus einer Ahnung heraus, dass es die letzten Worte sein würden, die Wilfred hören würde, versicherte Brigham: „Ich vergess dich nicht."_

_Einen Windhauch später war Wilfred so wenig greifbar wie das Wasser um sie herum. Sein Freund verging vor seinen Augen. Wilfreds schemenhafte Gestalt sickerte durch den hölzernen Boden und leistete dem Mädchen Gesellschaft, das vor langer, langer Zeit das gleiche Schicksal erlitten hatte, die dritte im Bunde zu sein. Zusammen mit ihr trug Wilfred das Boot auf dem Fluss des Schweigens fort._

_An diesem traurigen Tag sprach Brigham kein Wort mehr. Stattdessen lauschte er dem Wasser, das mit zarten Wellen an die Seiten des Bootes schlug und wie das Flüstern zweier Stimmen anzuhören war. Von dem Verlust seines Freundes erholte er sich nur schwer. Goldeva tröstete ihn, während sie auf dem Wasser trieben._

_Manchmal, wenn Brigham mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und dem kleinen Bär dabei zusah, wie er in den großen Wagen klettern wollte, da hörte er das Lachen zweier Kinder. Und wenn er über den Rand des Bootes schaute, erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf das durch die Wellen verschwommene Gesicht seines Freundes, der zusammen mit dem unbekannten Mädchen über Goldeva und ihn wachte. Die beiden stellten die Kraft dar, die das Boot auch gegen eine Strömung steuern konnte. Obwohl Brigham wusste, dass er nie ganz allein war, waren die Wunder dieser fantastischen Welt ohne Wilfred nur noch halb so schön._

Die Geschichte war zu Ende, doch Harry brachte es nicht übers Herz, das Buch schon zu schließen. Immer wieder las er die letzten Sätze. Er kannte weder Billy noch dessen Bruder, der das Kinderbuch im reifen Alter geschrieben hatte, aber für beide empfand er mit einem Male so viel wie für einen Freund. Vielleicht war das so, weil Harry den Hintergrund kannte. Weil er wusste, dass Wilfred zum Geist geworden war und auf seinen Freund aufpasste – dass Billy gestorben war und nach seinem Tod auf seinen Bruder geachtet hatte, selbst als der schon längst erwachsen war.

„Für ein Kinderbuch finde ich das Ende viel zu traurig", hörte er Ginny sagen. Er selbst war noch immer in Gedanken versunken. „Harry?"  
„Mmmh?" Erst als er die Nase hochzog, wurde ihm klar, wie gerührt er war und das Ginny das nicht entgehen konnte.  
Sie nahm Harry das Buch aus der Hand und legte es hinter sich, damit sie sich an ihn schmiegen konnte. „So traurig?"  
Harry schluckte den Kloß hinunter, den er in seinem Hals verspürte, aber er wollte einfach nicht weggehen. „Ja, ich fand's traurig", gestand er mit leiser Stimme. „Und ich muss nochmal auf die Toilette", lenkte er sich ab. Als er aufstand, fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon halb vier!"  
„Vorlesen dauert immer länger als selbst lesen, Harry."  
„Meine Güte, bin ich froh, dass ich arbeitslos bin und morgen nicht früh raus muss."  
„Nicholas wird uns schon wecken", winkte Ginny ab, die sich nichts vormachte, mit einem so kleinen Kind lange schlafen zu können.

Als Harry auf der Toilette war, drehte sich Ginny um und fühlte das Buch im Rücken. Sie griff danach, um es wegzulegen. Der Zustand des Bandes erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es schien sehr alt. Um nachzusehen, ob das Jahr der Veröffentlichung darin verzeichnet war, schlug sie den Deckel auf, blätterte eine Seite weiter. Die Widmung stach ihr ins Auge.

„Für William", las sie leise, „dessen schützenden Hände das Dach über unserem Kopf sind."


	224. Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten

Liebe Leser,

herzlichen Dank für die vielen Genesungswünsche. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass man an mich denkt.  
In komplizierter, zeitraubender Zusammenarbeit (sprich: Diktat) haben mein Beta John und ich es geschafft, euch nicht ganz auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen. Inhaltlich sind es zwei Kapitel, beinahe drei. Auch wenn die meisten von euch den folgenden Ratschlag wohl ignorieren werden, möchten wir jedem ans Herz legen, euch das lange Kapitel selbst aufzuteilen.  
In den nächsten vier Wochen wird von mir noch nichts Neues kommen. Es ist übrigens nicht die Hand, sondern der Fuß, der gebrochen ist. Warum ich dann nicht schreiben kann? Der Fuß muss hoch liegen, sonst schwillt er an und schmerzt noch mehr. Am PC zu sitzen birgt zusätzlich das Risiko für Thrombose. Das muss ich nicht auch noch haben.  
Verzeiht mir, dass ich noch nicht auf die Reviews eingehe. Das werde ich später auf jeden Fall nachholen. Ich habe aber jede Review gelesen oder mir von John vorlesen lassen.  
Sonst noch was …? Ach ja, ich habe eine ursprünglich geplante Liebesszene (ab 12 Jahren) zwischen Hermine und Severus gestrichen. Entsprechenden Höhepunkt werdet ihr später als langen 18er Oneshot lesen können. Dann werde ich mich in Bezug auf die Wortwahl auch nicht mehr so bedeckt halten. Wer „Der bequeme Weg" von mir kennt, der weiß in etwa, was für ein Schreibstil zu erwarten ist.

Liebe Grüße,  
Mugelchen

* * *

Eines Abends ging Hermine mit Severus einige geschäftliche Dinge durch. Es war sterbenslangweilig, Braupläne aufzustellen. Immer wieder mussten sie bis spät in die Nacht schuften, um alle Bestellungen rechtzeitig fertig zu haben. Severus' hatte ein Händchen dafür, einen Arbeitsplan effektiv zu gestalten. Er wusste genau, wann welchem Gebräu weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt werden musste. Seine Pläne waren kompliziert. Die zu brauenden Tränke waren nicht einfach nacheinander aufgelistet. Abschwelltrank, Trank der Lebenden Toten, Gripsschärfungstrank. Nein, jeder Handgriff war haarklein kalkuliert. Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre morgige Arbeit. Der Abschwelltrank musste nach dreißig Minuten für 25 Minuten auf kleiner Flamme köcheln. In dieser Zeit sollte sie sich bereits um den Gripsschärfungstrank kümmern. Wenn der für fünfzehn Minuten ziehen sollte, hätte sie eine Viertelstunde Zeit, den Abschwelltrank abzufüllen und das Wasser für den Trank der Lebenden Toten aufzusetzen. Das Wasser für den Schlaftrunk sollte bereits kochen, wenn der Gripsschärfungstrank abfüllfertig war.

„Severus?"  
„Mmmh?" Er ging seinen eigenen Plan durch und wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Stück Pergament ab.  
„Es wäre nett, wenn du wenigstens eine Toilettenpause einplanen könntest."  
Hier schaute er endlich auf und zwar mit ernster Miene. „Mit dem Plan hast du nicht einmal Zeit, während der Arbeit etwas zu trinken. Wieso musst du dann auf die Toilette?"  
Ehrlichkeit währt am längsten, dachte Hermine, als sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete: „Weil ich meine Tage habe."

Sie sah lediglich, wie sein Adamsapfel kurz unter dem Kragen hervorlugte, als er kräftig schlucken musste. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm er ihr den Plan aus den Händen und überflog ihn, um eine Lücke zu finden. Es fand sich keine.

„Sag einfach Bescheid", riet er ihr. „Dann werde ich für dich einspringen." Nochmals überblickte er seinen Plan und bemerkte, dass es keine Möglichkeit für ihn gab, seinen Arbeitsplatz zu verlassen, um bei ihr weiterzubrauen. Damit würde er riskieren, einen der eigenen Tränke zu verpatzen. „Oder du machst erst den Gripsschärfungstrank fertig und beginnst danach mit dem Trank der …"  
„Wir sind überlastet, Severus", unterbrach sie ihn. Die hörbare Resignation konnte er mit ihr teilen.  
Ein Geistesblitz seinerseits. „Ich könnte Miss Greengrass fragen, ob sie täglich ein paar Stunden länger machen möchte, natürlich bezahlt. Sie könnte uns mit vorbereitenden Arbeiten zur Hand gehen", er überlegte kurz, „Zutaten schneiden, Wasser aufsetzen und dergleichen."  
„Wann soll sie das denn machen? Sie könnte höchstens morgens um sieben bei uns auf der Matte stehen, zwei Stunden vorbereiten und dann kommen bereits die ersten Kunden. Außerdem macht sie noch die Buchführung."  
„Wir werden uns etwas überlegen", versprach er.

Mitten in der Woche blieb keine Zeit für persönliche Belange. Das Brauen ging oftmals bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Nicht selten fielen sie morgens um drei ins Bett, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, damit sie ab sieben Uhr den neuen Tag beginnen konnten. Höchstens am Wochenende fand sich etwas Zeit, doch selbst da brauten sie Tränke, um in der folgenden Woche nicht in Arbeit zu ertrinken. Zu den vernachlässigten persönlichen Belangen zählten für Hermine nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch ein Essen auswärts, ein Besuch beim Friseur oder … Sex. Zu ihrem Bedauern hatte sich in den letzten Wochen keiner dieser Wünsche erfüllt und sie befürchtete, dieser Zustand würde noch eine ganze Weile andauern.

„Wir könnten am Wochenende …", begann Severus, doch Hermine hielt eine Hand in die Höhe.  
„Ich muss am Samstag die Bestellungen aufgeben."  
„Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?"  
„Wer denn bitteschön?", machte sie ihm mit scharfem Ton deutlich. Das war keine Aufgabe, die nur ein paar Stunden dauerte. Der ganze Tag wurde dafür benötigt.  
Severus atmete tief durch. „Für Freitagabend haben sich Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini angemeldet. Es wird diesmal etwas länger dauern"  
Sie nickte, verzog dabei jedoch den Mund. „Meine Eltern haben gefragt, ob wir sie Sonntag besuchen, weil wir letztes Mal abgesagt haben."

Schon war das Wochenende wieder verplant, dachte Hermine zähneknirschend. Sie schaute traurig drein.

„Ich, ähm, könnte versuchen", begann Severus zögerlich, „das Treffen mit Worple und Sanguini auf Samstag zu legen, wenn du die Bestellungen machst. Dann hätten wir den Freitag für uns."  
„Für uns? Wohl eher zum Brauen." Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wollte sie sich selbst trösten. „Ich bin müde", seufzte sie. „Ich geh hoch."

Severus sah ihr nach. Allein in der Küche ging er nochmals die Braupläne durch. Mehr dürfte es nicht werden, dachte er, denn dann würden sie die Arbeit nicht mehr schaffen. Hätte Mr. Popovich zum vergangenen Vollmond nicht ausgeholfen, wäre die gesamte Arbeit liegengeblieben, die neben dem Wolfsbanntrank angefallen war. Sie benötigten dringend Hilfe. Severus würde sich sogar bereit erklären, jemanden einzustellen. Von Hermines Liste strich er den Trank der Lebenden Toten und setzte ihn auf seine Liste ganz nach unten. Somit würde er morgen eine Stunde länger im Labor arbeiten als Hermine.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Hermine bereits im Bett. Sie musste sofort eingeschlafen sein, nachdem ihre Wange das Kissen berührt hatte. Severus zog sich um und legte sich neben sie. Der Preis, den sie beide für eine gut laufende Apotheke zu zahlen hatten war der, keine Zeit mehr zu haben. Gedankenverloren rutschte Severus näher an Hermine, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Sein Arm fand den Weg um ihre Taille, die Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Anstatt einzuschlafen wurde er von seinen Gedanken wachgehalten. So viele Dinge waren noch zu erledigen. Sein Bluttrank, um den er sich dank der vielen Arbeit in der Apotheke kaum noch kümmern konnte. Die Unterlagen, die er für die Patentanmeldung benötigte, musste er auch noch zusammenstellen. Darüber hinaus wollte er sich mit Draco wegen der Vergabe von Lizenzen für den geschmacklich veränderten Wolfsbanntrank unterhalten. Es war Hermines Idee gewesen, anderen Apotheken die Verwendung des Aromastoffs zu genehmigen. Die Lizenzen mussten billig bleiben, sollten nur wenige Knut kosten, weil die Gewinnspanne für den Wolfsbanntrank vom Ministerium festgelegt war. Mehr als elf Galleonen konnte man damit nicht verdienen. Es würde sich jedoch herumsprechen, dass die Granger Apotheke für den guten Geschmack verantwortlich wäre. Kostenlose Werbung. Das bedeutete noch mehr Kunden. Severus vergrub seine Nase in Hermines Nacken und stöhnte leise. Mehr Kunden, mehr Arbeit. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Mit den Lizenzen für den Wolfsbanntrank, so hoffte Severus, würden sich die Kunden wieder auf andere Apotheken verteilen.

Konversationen am Frühstückstisch konnten genauso abwechslungsreich wie die Mahlzeiten sein, die man für einen guten Start in den Tag zu sich nahm. Manche Gespräche begannen friedlich und blieben es auch. Manche konnten aber in einer Katastrophe enden.

Die Fähigkeit, Gefühle eines anderen Menschen nachempfinden zu können, konnte selbst zum Einsatz kommen, wenn man etwas über das Leben einer Person erfuhr, die man noch nie gesehen hatte. Das Schicksal fremder Personen, zu denen man keinerlei Beziehung pflegte, konnte durchaus berühren.

Das größte Einfühlungsvermögen, dachte Ginny während des Frühstücks, hatten Zwillingsbrüder inne. Fred und George schienen so eng miteinander verbunden, so dass sie ohne verbale Verständigung wussten, was in dem anderen vorging. Eine ähnlich inniges Verständnis bestand häufig zwischen einer Mutter und ihren Kindern, aber auch zwischen sehr guten Freunden, für die man die Hand ins Feuer legen würde, ja, sogar für sie sterben würde, weil das Leben des anderen genauso viel bedeutete wie das eigene. Ein intensives Band dieser Art hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit um Harry und Ginny gelegt und sich so festgezurrt, dass man nicht mehr wusste, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann. Sie waren eins, Herz und Seele.

Es war nicht die Geschichte der beiden Freunde Brigham und Wilfred, die Ginny gestern daran gehindert hatte einzuschlafen, sondern Harrys Versuch, sie dezent dazu zu bringen, ihre Meinung über den Hauskauf zu ändern. Die Widmung in dem Kinderbuch war eindeutig. Wilfred … Ginny verbesserte in Gedanken. Nicht Wilfred, sondern William war der Geist, der Junge, der sich selbst opferte, um seinen besten Freund zu beschützen. Anfangs war Ginny nicht klar gewesen, wie viel Harry dieses Haus bedeutete, doch jetzt, als sie Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, konnte sie es dank ihrer engen Verbundenheit mit ihm selbst fühlen. Dieses Haus stellte für ihn die perfekte Verkörperung eines Zuhauses dar. Es begann als reines Traumgebilde. In all den Jahren seines Lebens, von klein auf, hatte dieses Gebäude sich vor seinem geistigen Auge geformt. Stein für Stein hatte Harry es in seiner Fantasie gebaut und ausgeschmückt, während er in der Besenkammer auf schöne Träume hoffte. Das Haus seiner Vorstellung existierte in der Realität. Er hatte es gesehen, und er wollte es haben. Ginny wäre die Letzte, die einen solchen Traum zerstören wollte. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war: Sollte alles vor die Hunde gehen, dann konnte man immer noch ein neues Haus suchen.

Am Frühstückstisch fragte Harry mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihr das Märchen gefallen hätte. Hintergrundinformationen behielt er für sich. Vielleicht erstaunte ihn ihre Antwort deshalb.

„Ich will das Haus nochmal sehen", sagte sie, bevor sie in ihr Brötchen biss.  
„Echt? Warum?"  
„Weil ich es mir kaum angesehen habe. Ich habe es bei der Führung längst abgeschrieben. Mich interessierte nur noch, wann der Makler wohl mit der Sprache herausrückt."

In diesem Moment strahlte Harry eine so einzigartige Zufriedenheit aus, dass Ginny ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Allein ihre Bereitschaft, sich dieses Haus ein weiteres Mal anzusehen, machte ihn glücklich.

„Nehmen wir diesmal Nicholas mit?" Harry wollte wissen, wie das Haus samt Umgebung auf das kindliche Gemüt wirkte.  
„Mach erst mal einen Termin mit Mr. Chapman aus. Nicholas muss seinen Mittagsschlaf halten, sonst nörgelt er."

Die ganze Zeit über lächelte Harry, was auf alle Lebewesen in seiner Umgebung abfärbte. Nicholas war bestens gelaunt, als er die Federn vom Boden sammelte, die Hedwig beim Putzen verloren hatte. Die gute Laune machte auch vor dem kleinen Fawkes nicht Halt, der zwar nicht laut, dafür beständig eine wohlklingende Melodie anschlug. Selbst Hedwigs Stimmung war auf dem Höhepunkt. Liebevoll knabberte sie erst an Harrys Finger, dann an seinem Ohr. Als Nicholas all die weißen Federn beisammen hatte, legte er sie behutsam auf den Tisch, bevor er sich zu Shibby auf den Boden setzte und zu den Bauklötzen griff. Harry beobachtete ihn, während der Tee in seiner Tasse langsam kalt wurde. Er war in Gedanken versunken.

„Harry?"  
„Mmmh?" Er schaute zu Ginny hinüber und nahm endlich einen Schluck.  
Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er verträumt zu Nicholas geschaut hatte und sprach es unverblümt an. „Du warst eben so weit weg."  
Harry nickte. „Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass Nicholas viel öfter mit anderen Kindern zusammen sein sollte. Ich hab mal gelesen, das würde für die soziale Entwicklung sehr wichtig sein."  
„Gelesen?", hakte sie nach.  
Er schmunzelte. „Als ich als Kind mal alleine im Haus war, hab ich darüber was im Fernsehen gesehen. Eine Dokumentation über die Entwicklung und Erziehung von Kindern. Damals ist mir das erste Mal eingeleuchtet, dass mein Onkel und meine Tante bei mir irgendwas falsch machen." Harry war nicht schlecht gelaunt, sondern grinste, als er das sagte. „Es würde Nicholas gut tun, regelmäßig mit anderen Kindern zu spielen, anstatt nur von Erwachsenen und Elfen umgeben zu sein."  
„Wir könnten doch Susan öfters besuchen."  
Harry schnaufte amüsiert. „Klar, das wird Opa Malfoy richtig freuen." Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Charles würde auch was davon haben, mit anderen Kindern zusammen zu sein."  
„Meine Mum hat Bill und Charlie ab und zu bei Nachbarn gelassen, wenn sie mal einkaufen musste oder einfach ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Die hatten zwei Jungs in ihrem Alter. Sie hat das Gleiche für ihre Nachbarin getan."  
„Ja, das hat sie mir erzählt. Aber irgendwie …" Harry hob die Schultern und ließ sie langsam sinken, als er ausatmete. „Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Etwas Geregeltes."

Eindringlich sah Ginny ihn an, sagte jedoch nichts. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich seine Aussagen. Sie zählte eins und eins zusammen, wollte den Rest aber von ihm hören.

„Was Geregeltes?", fragte sie nach. „Wie soll sowas denn deiner Meinung nach aussehen?"  
Er spitzte die Lippen, als würde er sich gerade eben zum ersten Mal Gedanken darüber machen, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. „Man könnte sich eine Örtlichkeit mieten, wo Eltern ihre Kinder für ein paar Stunden hinbringen. Gegen einen geringen Preis, versteht sich. Irgendwie muss sich das ja finanzieren. Die Kosten für die Räumlichkeiten und einen weiteren Betreuer müssen irgendwie reinkommen. Die Eltern könnten Geld fürs Essen dalassen. Entweder kocht man selbst oder man lässt es fertig liefern. Das würde allerdings wieder mehr kosten, wenn man das Essen woanders kauft."  
Für Ginny hörte es sich bereits sehr durchdacht an. „Ein weiterer Betreuer?", griff sie eine seiner Aussagen auf. „Wer wäre denn der Erste?" Harry konnte nichts gegen das Lächeln unternehmen. Die Mundwinkel hoben sich von ganz allein. „Aha!", machte Ginny, als hätte sie ihn bei irgendwas ertappt.  
„Ist nur eine vage Idee", winkte er ab.  
„Weißt du was, Harry?"  
„Was?"  
„Lass Draco mal deine vage Idee durchrechnen. Ich bin mir sicher, er kann dem puren Gedanken ein festes Fundament geben."  
Vor lauter Staunen machte Harry ganz große Augen. „Dann hättest du nichts dagegen?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich denn etwas dagegen haben, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass dir die Decke nicht auf den Kopf fällt? Du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich professionell Quidditch spielen möchte. Es ist nur fair, wenn du machen kannst, was du für richtig hältst."  
„Das finde ich klasse, Ginny!"

Der heutige Tag konnte für Harry nicht schöner beginnen. Erst Ginnys Einverständnis, das Haus ein zweites Mal zu besichtigen und dann ihre positive Meinung zu seiner Idee, einen Ort zu schaffen, an dem kleine Zauberer und Hexen aufeinandertreffen würden.

„Ich flohe erst Mr. Chapman an und dann mach ich mit Nicholas das Bild fertig." Harry griff zu Tisch und zeigte Ginny besagte Bild, das Nicholas mit seinen Wachsmalfarben geschaffen hatte.  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie irritiert.  
„Schau doch mal richtig hin!"  
„Das ist ein kleiner Kreis auf einem großen Kreis, der auf zwei Strichen steht."  
Er schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge. „Sei nicht so fantasielos. Das ist Hedwig." Als die Schneeeule ihren Namen hörte, schuhute sie freundlich.  
„Oh ja, jetzt wo du es sagst."  
„Ginny, wirklich …" Er schüttelte den Kopf, grinste jedoch dabei. „Da werde ich mit Nicholas zusammen die Federn draufkleben. Das wird das kuscheligste Bild, das wir jemals gemalt haben."  
„Das er jemals gemalt hat", verbesserte Ginny.  
„Hey, ich hab geholfen, die Füße unten dranzumachen!"

Ginny musste laut lachen und ließ Harry seinen Spaß.

Wie aber bereits erwähnt konnten manche Gespräche während des Frühstücks in einer Katastrophe enden.

Hermine bemerkte zu spät, dass sie ein Thema begonnen hatte, das zu einem Desaster führte.

„Du hast was?", fragte Severus mit fehlendem Verständnis nach.  
„Weil wir so viel Arbeit haben, habe ich einen Bewerber zu einem Gespräch …"  
„Ohne mich darüber zu informieren?", blaffte er sie an. Wütend legte er die Gabel auf den Tisch und trat in Hungerstreik.  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir überlastet sind und Hilfe gebrauchen können. Popovich wird nicht immer für uns da sein."  
„Sag den Termin ab!"  
Sein Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu, doch gerade das wollte sich Hermine nicht gefallen lassen. „Nein, er kommt heute Abend nach Feierabend. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen." Um Severus neugierig zu machen, erwähnte sie: „Seine Referenz ist außerordentlich …"  
„Und das soll mir imponieren?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Severus stand auf und wollte offenbar die Küche verlassen, doch an der Tür drehte er sich nochmals um. „Jeder Giftmischer kann Empfehlungen ausstellen. Mir ist völlig egal, was andere Tränkemeister über jemanden schreiben. Schließlich kann man sich alles erkaufen."  
Sie versuchte, ihn mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen. „Severus …"  
„Nichts da!" Er ließ sich nicht einlullen. „Der Mann kommt mir nicht ins Haus!"  
„Ich habe da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Mir gehört die Hälfte des Geschäfts." Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Sie konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln in seinem Unterkiefer sich verspannten. „Willst du die Unterlagen, die er geschickt hat, nicht einmal ansehen?"  
„Nein!"  
„Fein."  
„Fein!", giftete er zurück. „Ich will mit dem Bewerber nichts zu tun haben. Regel du das! Aber wenn du es tatsächlich wagen solltest, jemanden ohne mein Einverständnis einzustellen …"  
„Das würde ich nie tun. Ich will nur mit ihm reden. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst."  
„Warum ich mich …?"

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal von der Bewerbung erzählt und stellte ihn nun vor vollendete Tatsachen. Ein fremder Mensch, den sie für heute eingeladen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sogar hier in der Küche das Gespräch führen, in der privaten Umgebung, und den Bewerber womöglich noch bewirten. Severus hatte nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, sich innerlich auf diese Situation vorzubereiten. Er hasste es, nicht informiert zu sein. Selbst in der Zeit seiner Flucht war er über die Aktivitäten der Todesser und der Auroren wenigstens durch die Zeitungen unterrichtet. Die Bewerbungsunterlagen waren von Hermine jedoch ganz offensichtlich unterschlagen worden. Jetzt war es egal, dachte er. Wer auch immer heute Abend vorbeikommen würde müsste damit rechnen, von ihm nicht freundlich behandelt zu werden.

„…phob", hörte er sie murmeln.  
Mit einem Male war er am Tisch und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf. „Was war das?" Sie wollte ihre Gedankengänge nicht kundtun, weshalb er seine Frage wiederholte, diesmal jedoch mit Nachdruck. Er bleckte die Zähne. „Was", er ließ eine lange Pause, „war das eben?"  
Hermine seufzte und gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich sagte, es ist schade, dass du so soziophob bist."  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Soziophob?"

Sie würde es gern rückgängig machen – das gesamte Gespräch anders beginnen. Hätte sie nur einen Zeitumkehrer.

„Soziophob", grummelte er verärgert. „Als soziophob wird jemand bezeichnet, der _Furcht_ davor hat, auf Menschen zu treffen. Willst du damit sagen, ich hätte Furcht? Ich?"  
„Severus, ich möchte mich entschul…"  
Er unterbrach sie mit herrischer Stimme. „Ein soziophobisch veranlagter Mensch erleidet Angstzustände, Panik, Herzrasen, Schweißausbrüche. Als Heilerin solltest du das eigentlich wissen", höhnte er, „oder war die Anmerkung ausschließlich als Beleidigung gedacht?" Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. Momentan wäre jedes Wort ein falsches. Daher hielt sie den Mund und hörte ihn an. „Zittern, Beklemmungen, Atemnot", zählte Severus beinahe fröhlich auf. „Ich garantiere dir, dass dein Bewerber unter diesen Symptomen leiden wird, sollte er mir versehentlich über den Weg laufen."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus der Küche, ließ den fast unangerührten Teller zurück. Es half nichts, ihm hinterherzurufen. Severus wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen.

Die morgendliche Mahlzeit war besonders in den letzten Tagen von stets freundlichen Worten und zaghaften Berührungen begleitet. Heute war der erste Tag seit langem, an dem sie sich nicht freute, gleich mit ihm im Labor zusammenzuarbeiten. Hermine hatte genügend Kostproben davon erhalten, wie unerträglich er werden konnte, wenn er sich schlecht behandelt fühlte. Es war gut möglich, dass er der Meinung war, hintergangen worden zu sein.

Als sie sich um den Abwasch kümmerte, spielte sie das Gespräch in Gedanken nochmals nach, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem alles schiefgelaufen war. In ihrer Fantasie konnte sie diesen Fehler beheben und Severus sogar dazu bringen, dem Bewerbungsgespräch freudig entgegenzufiebern. Wunschträume. Einer von vielen.

Sie rechnete damit, Severus im Labor anzutreffen, doch das war menschenleer. Ein Blick in den Verkaufsraum bestätigte, dass Daphne anwesend war und gerade die Apotheke öffnete.

„Hast du Severus gesehen?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Ist gerade mit dem Hund raus."  
„Ah, danke." Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab, um vorzutäuschen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Daphne wusste ja nicht, dass Severus bereits vor dem Frühstück mit Harry draußen war.

Im Labor begann Hermine allein mit dem ersten Trank. Irgendjemand hatte tatsächlich einen Plappertrank bestellt. Vermutlich sollte der auf einer Party zum Amüsement beitragen. Zum Lachen war Hermine war nicht. Zwar war sie erleichtert, als Severus eine Dreiviertelstunde später ins Labor kam und mit den Tränken auf seiner Liste begann, aber das änderte sich wieder, als Hermine feststellte, dass er nicht mit ihr sprach. Auf Fragen bekam sie keine Antwort. Er schenkte ihr nicht einen einzigen Blick, sondern braute stur seinen Trank.

Für Hermine war die Situation unerträglich, aber keinesfalls unbekannt. Damals, als sie noch bei ihm in der Lehre war, kam es nach einem Streit häufig zu solchen Situationen. Um den Arbeitstag wenigstens ein bisschen angenehm zu gestalten, begann Hermine einfach zu reden, genau wie damals. Sie hatte nie ihren Mund gehalten.

„Ich würde gern wieder nach Japan." Keine Reaktion seinerseits, also plapperte sie einfach drauf los. „Als ich das Buch gelesen habe, dass die Schüler dir geschenkt haben, musste ich dran denken. Du weißt schon, das von Takeda. Das riesige Gewächshaus, all die Farben." Sie seufzte. „Das war wunderschön." Emotionslos schnitt Severus seine Zutaten. „Nach alldem, was geschehen ist, bin ich wirklich urlaubsreif. Ich würde gern mit dir verreisen." Ohne eine helfende Hand im Labor konnten sie die Apotheke nicht einmal für ein Wochenende verlassen. Beiden war das klar und so sah Severus keinen Grund, sie auf diesen Umstand aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich habe in dem Geschichtsbuch das Kapitel über dich gelesen." Sie lächelte, auch wenn ihr wegen fehlernder Resonanz nicht danach war. „Ich finde, der Autor hat dich und deine Rolle im Krieg wunderbar getroffen. Als Quellen gab er übrigens Interviews mit Arthur und Kingsley an." Die geschnittenen Zutaten warf Severus in seinen Kessel, strafte Hermine mit Nichtbeachtung. Mittlerweile zweifelte sie an sich und hoffte, ihn nicht so sehr verärgert zu haben, dass er in der Beziehung mit ihr womöglich einen Fehler sehen würde. „Wir könnten auch nach Tibet reisen und uns den Chinesischen Raupenpilz mal genauer ansehen. Es heißt, er hätte magische Kräfte. In der Muggelmedizin wird er schon seit dem 15. Jahrhundert als Tonikum genutzt. Außerdem wäre es doch schön, mal zusammen in den Bergen zu wandern."

Jetzt hatte sie eine Reaktion bekommen. Severus blickte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er die Flamme unter seinem Kessel klein stellte und zu ihr hinüberging. Er roch an dem Plappertrank, den sie braute.

„Hermine, du musst wirklich nicht von allem probieren, das du für die Kunden herstellst." In ihren Augen machte er Dankbarkeit für die wenigen Worte aus, die er mit ihr wechselte. Er schämte sich für sein Verhalten.  
„Wenn er nachher kommt, dann möchte ich, dass du einen Blick auf ihn wirst."  
„Hermine …"  
„Nein, lass mich ausreden." Er nickte, so dass sie Severus ihre Idee schilderte. „Wenn er dir auf den ersten Blick schon nicht gefällt, werde ich trotzdem das Gespräch führen, aber mehr auch nicht. Solltest du Interesse haben, können wir danach miteinander reden. Sieh ihn dir nur mal an."  
Diesmal war es Severus, der die Lippen zusammenpresste. An dem Kompromiss konnte er nichts bemängeln. Hermine überließ ihm das letzte Wort.  
„Von mir aus."  
„Schön!" Ihr breites Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass der Streit vergessen war. „Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich so sehr ärgern würdest."  
Völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen erklärte er ihr den wirklichen Grund für sein mürrisches Verhalten. „Ich habe Briefe beim Eulenpostamt abgeholt. Während des Krieges …" An seiner Körpersprache erkannte sie, dass er sich bei dem Thema unwohl fühlte.  
„Was für Briefe?"  
„Nachsendungen. Als ich vogelfrei war, war ich für keine Eule zu erreichen. Die Briefe wurden in verschiedenen Postämtern gesammelt und …"  
Somit war geklärt, warum Severus heute so spät gekommen war, dachte Hermine. „Ist was Schlimmes dabei?"  
„Ich habe nicht alle geöffnet."  
„Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

Severus atmete tief durch. Neugierig war er durchaus, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, sich mit bestimmten Postsendungen zu befassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er zurück an seinen Platz ging.

„Wir hinken ein wenig mit der Arbeit hinterher." Die Ruhe in seiner Stimme war vorgetäuscht. Hermine konnte ein leichtes Beben in ihr ausmachen. Die erhaltenen Briefe sprach sie vorerst nicht mehr an, obwohl sie vor Neugierde fast platzte. Sie war froh, dass er wieder mit ihr sprach, dass wieder alles normal war.

Während Hermine und Severus dem Begriff Vollbeschäftigung eine völlig neue Definition gaben, genossen Harry und Ginny das Leben ohne Arbeit.

An den eisernen Toren von Hogwarts hatte Ginny arge Mühe, Nicholas zu hüten. Immer wieder wollte er ausbüxen und die ihm fremde Umgebung auskundschaften.

Wie schon das erste Mal führte die zweite Reise zum Traumhaus über den Katalog, für den Harry von Mr. Chapman eine neue Codenummer bekommen hatte. Ginny hielt Nicholas auf dem Arm und berührte Harry, als der seinen Stab auf das Bild legte und den Zauber sprach.

Die Reise hatte Nicholas gut überstanden. Er war sichtlich davon angetan, plötzlich an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Noch mehr war er von dem davonflatternden Kranich begeistert, dem er seine Arme entgegenstreckte.

„Wo ist Mr. Chapman", fragte Ginny.  
„Wir können uns das Haus alleine ansehen. Er meinte, weil wir es bereits kennen, ist eine weitere Führung nicht vonnöten."  
Ginny schnaufte. „Vielleicht war es ihm nach seiner letzten Nummer auch nur peinlich, nochmal Rede und Antwort zu stehen."  
Harry grinste. „Sieh es dir an", forderte er. „Gefällt dir, oder?"  
„Von außen schon mal sehr gut." Endlich blickte sich Ginny ein wenig um. Bäume, Büsche, Blumen. „Schöne Gegend, aber die habe ich beim ersten Mal auch schon bewundert."  
„Dann lass uns ins Haus gehen."

Es war abgeschlossen, aber Harry hatte von Mr. Chapman den Spruch erhalten, um die Tür öffnen zu können. Drinnen ließ Ginny den Jungen wieder runter.

„Zum Glück ist es noch hell draußen." Nach wie vor schien die Sonne ins Haus und hüllte die Räume in warmes Licht. „Hier unten ist gleich die Küche", Harry stürmte in den Raum und präsentierte ihn Ginny. „Hier werde ich später stehen", er stellte sich an den Herd, „um Frühstück zu machen." Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während er so tat, als würde er eine Pfanne über der Muggelherdplatte schwenken. „Und da", er deutete mit einem Finger in eine Ecke, „sitzen Nicholas und du an einem großen Tisch." Den er noch besorgen würde, denn die Räume waren unmöbliert. „Und?"  
„Harry, das Rührei brennt an", scherzte Ginny.  
„Oh!" Harry gab vor, einen Schalter zu betätigen und die Pfanne auf einer der kühlen Platten zu stellen. „Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer." Als er an Ginny vorbeiging, sagte er: „Wir haben übrigens einen Anschluss für 'nen Fernseher!"  
„Der explodieren wird, wenn du in seiner Nähe zauberst", warnte Ginny, die sich noch gut an Schilderungen von Hermine erinnern konnte, die mit ein paar kleinen Unfällen im Haus ihrer Eltern zu tun hatten.  
„Ach", winkte er ab, „da fällt mir schon was ein. Komm schon!" Freudig erregte wedelte er mit seinen Händen, damit sie ihm folgen würde. Nicholas war als Erster bei ihm. Harry nahm ihn an die Hand. Im Wohnzimmer angelangt zeigte er auf den Kamin. „Der wird demnächst ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Dann können alle Freunde uns besuchen." Nicholas versuchte, nach dem alten Blumentopf zu greifen, der in der Haltung zu finden war, in der normalerweise die Schale mit dem Flohpulver aufbewahrt wurde. „Wir haben sogar genug Platz für eine Couch, die um zwei Ecken geht."

Ginny schaute sich diesmal das Haus genauer an. Es gefiel ihr. Sie hielt auch nach dem Geist Ausschau, jedoch nicht mehr so konzentriert wie beim ersten Besuch. Das Haus wirkte sehr gemütlich und heimelig.

„Wollen wir in den Keller gehen?", fragte Harry.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zur Tür. „Ich muss mir den Ofen nicht ansehen. Gehen wir nach oben."

Die Führung des Hauses übernahm Harry. Er hatte sich offenbar einige wichtige Aspekte gemerkt, die Mr. Chapman bei der ersten Führung von sich gegeben hatte – und die Harry jetzt zum Besten gab.

„Das hier", er tippte auf die angelehnte Tür, „wird Nicholas' Zimmer werden." Er kniete sich vor den Jungen hin. „Willst du dein Zimmer sehen?"  
„Haaa", rief der Kleine und warf die Arme in die Luft.  
„Schätze, das war ein Ja." Sachte stieß Harry die Tür auf und ließ Nicholas den Vortritt. Der rannte blind drauf los und fiel hin prompt hin. „Nicht so eilig." Sofort war Harry bei ihm und half ihm auf. Um ihn abzulenken, zeigte er ihm die Aussicht. „Von hier aus kannst du den See sehen. Wer weiß … Vielleicht wohnt da auch ein Krake, mit dem du dich anfreunden kannst."  
„Kake", imitierte Nicholas das Wort.  
Harry schaute über seine Schulter hinüber zu Ginny und grinste. „Hoffen wir, dass er das kleine c nicht so schnell lernt."  
Sie lächelte zurück, betrachtete gleich darauf den großen Raum. „Schade, dass du die Zimmer schon verteilt hast, Harry. Das hier wäre auch ein tolles Elternschlafzimmer."

Nicholas presste seine kleine Nase an die Scheibe, konnte auch nicht davon lassen, sie abzulecken. Die glatte, kalte Oberfläche fand er interessant. Harry wandte sich an Ginny. Er sah so fröhlich aus, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bezüglich des Hauskaufs gefällt hatte. Als Harry nochmals zu Nicholas hinüberblickte, dessen kleine Hände die Scheibe befühlten, rutschte ihm für einen Moment das Herz in die Hose. Ein Geist saß neben Nicholas. Die durchsichtige Gestalt beobachtete den kleinen Jungen. Beim zweiten Hinsehen tat Harry die Situation als ungefährlich ab. Der Geisterjunge saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Fenster und lächelte freundlich.

„Psst", machte Harry leise zu Ginny. Als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangte, nickte er zu Nicholas und dem Geist hinüber.  
Ginny wusste nicht, warum Harry so angespannt schien. „Was, Harry?", fragte sie, zog dabei die Schultern leicht in die Höhe.  
„Siehst du ihn denn nicht?"  
„Klar, Nicholas zeigt mir gerade, wie oft ich später hier die Fenster putzen muss."  
Um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Geist nicht mehr da war, schaute Harry zum Fenster, doch der Junge – Billy – war noch immer zu sehen. Er schaute seiner Frau in die Augen. „Du siehst nichts Außergewöhnliches?"  
„Harry?" Ginny wurde skeptisch. „Siehst du wieder mehr als andere?" Er schluckte und nickte im Anschluss. Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie fragte: „Siehst du den Geist?"  
„Ja."  
„Beschreib ihn", forderte Ginny.

Harry musterte Billy. Die Haarfarbe eines Geistes war schwer zu bestimmen, aber er schätzte sie sehr hell – womöglich blond. Das Haar war auf jeden Fall heller war als das vom Blutigen Baron.

„Er sitzt auf dem Boden. Ich weiß nicht, wie groß er ist. Er schaut Nicholas bei seiner Erkundungstour zu und scheint darüber amüsiert. Und er trägt einen hellen Matrosenanzug mit so einem eckigem Kragen am Rücken."  
„Exerzierkragen", warf Ginny ein.  
Harry nickte, zeigte dann auf seinen eigenen Oberarm. „Am Ärmel ist ein kleiner Anker eingestickt. Auf dem Kopf hat er eine dunkle Mütze. Das Haar darunter ist leicht gewellt." In dem Moment fand Nicholas an der Fensterfront die Klinke der Tür, die zum Balkon führte. Es war nicht verschlossen. „Er steht auf", beobachtete Harry den Geist. „Normale Größe für einen Neunjährigen, würde ich sagen." Nicholas schob die Tür auf und tastete sich ins Freie. „Er geht ihm nach."  
„Ja, und das sollten wir auch, damit er keinen Unsinn anstellt", unterbrach Ginny. „Warum kannst du ihn sehen und ich nicht?"  
„Frag mich nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung."

Auf dem Balkon standen mehrere Blumenkübel. Die Pflanzen in ihnen wuchsen wild, waren aber keinesfalls verwelkt. Durch die typischen Witterungen in Schottland wurden sie regelmäßig auf natürliche Weise gewässert. Nicholas zupfte an einem der Zweige. Billy kniete sich neben ihn und schaute der kindlichen Neugierde zu. Während Ginny die Aussicht genoss, betrachtete Harry das Zusammenspiel zwischen Geist und Kind. Von Nicholas ungesehen flatterte ein gelber Schmetterling heran und nahm hinter ihm auf der hölzernen Balustrade Platz. Billy zeigte mit einem Finger auf das Insekt und Nicholas – zu Harrys Verwunderung – folgte dem Fingerzeig und drehte sich um.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht", murmelte Harry.  
„Was?" Ginny schaute zu Harry, dann zu Nicholas.  
„Er kann ihn sehen, Ginny. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Nicholas kann ihn sehen!"  
„Das ist doch gar nicht mögl…"  
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage!"

Nicholas versuchte, nach dem Schmetterling zu greifen, doch der schlug mit seinen zitronengelben Flügeln und flog in Richtung Harry. Der Geist und Nicholas schauten dem Schmetterling voller Bewunderung nach. Als der dicht an seiner Wange vorbeiflog, hatte Harry das erste Mal Blickkontakt mit Billy. Der Geist erschrak, riss die Augen auf. Ertappt stand Billy auf und ging langsam rückwärts, direkt durch das Glas der Fenster. Harry rannte ins Zimmer hinein, doch keine Spur mehr von Billy.

„Du musst dich nicht verstecken, Junge." Er meinte es ernst. Wenn sie schon ein Haus mit einem Geist kaufen würden, könnte man sich auch vorher kennenlernen. „Billy?"  
„Harry, was ist denn nur los?" Ginny kam mit Nicholas auf dem Arm zurück ins Zimmer.  
„Er ist wieder weg."  
„Du hast ihn wirklich gesehen?" Auf ihre Frage hin nickte Harry. „Ich würde zu gern wissen, warum."  
„Nicholas hat auf ihn reagiert, Ginny. Ich glaube wirklich, er kann ihn sehen." Vor seinem inneren Auge ließ Harry das Ereignis Revue passieren. „Es sah beinahe aus, als würde sich ein großer Bruder um einen kleinen kümmern."  
„Du musst mir den Geist nicht mehr schmackhaft machen, Schatz. Wir nehmen das Haus, wenn du es noch immer haben möchtest."

Sein Glück konnte Harry noch gar nicht fassen. Er fragte nicht nach, sondern nahm Ginny in den Arm und küsste sie – mehr mit den Zähnen als mit den Lippen, denn er musste die ganze Zeit über lächeln.

Den Geist sahen sie während der weiteren Besichtigungstour nicht noch einmal. Nach dem Haus war nochmal das Grundstück an der Reihe, auch der See, bevor sie nachhause apparierten.

„Ich werde Hermine einen Brief schreiben." Bei der Aussicht auf einen angenehmen Flug in die Winkelgasse breitete Hedwig ihre Flügel aus und zeigte ihre Bereitschaft. „Vielleicht hat sie eine Erklärung dafür, warum ich den Geist sehen konnte."  
„Frag sie, wann wir uns mal wieder sehen können."  
„Ich glaube, die beiden haben im Moment alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Apotheke läuft einfach zu gut."  
„Dann müssen sie jemanden einstellen", riet Ginny. „Sonst machen sie sich noch kaputt."

Sofort setzte sich Harry mit Schreibfeder und Tintenfass an den Tisch, um Hermine einen Brief zu schreiben. Plötzlich tauchte Nicholas vor ihm auf. Der Junge setzte sich Harry direkt gegenüber und beobachtete, was sein Vater trieb. Harry tauchte seine Feder ins Tintenfass und schrieb. Auf der Stelle griff Nicholas zu einer von Hedwigs Federn, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen. Harry schob ihm ein Blatt Pergament zu. Die unbehandelte Feder der Eule sog sich auf der Stelle mit Tinte voll. Auch Nicholas' Finger wurden ganz schwarz, aber den Jungen störte es nicht. Er ahmte Harry nach und kritzelte Formen auf sein Pergament. Während Harry den Brief schrieb, schaute er immer wieder zu Nicholas hinüber, der es ihm gleichmachen wollte.

Am Ende gab es einen formvollendeten Brief von Harry an Hermine und ein paar Kritzeleien, unzählige Fingerabdrücke und Tintenklekse von Nicholas an seine Patentante. Voller Stolz zeigte der Junge sein Werk. Harry schmunzelte.

„Wollen wir Tante Hermine deinen ersten Brief mit meinem zusammen schicken?"  
„Daaa", erwiderte Nicholas, ließ das Pergament bei seinem Vater auf dem Tisch und betrachtete sich die schwarzen Hände.  
„Ginny?" Als sie von ihrem Buch aufblickte, zeigte Harry auf Nicholas. „Ich glaube, er sollte sich mal die Hände waschen, bevor hier überall Handabdrücke …"  
„Ach herrje, was habt ihr denn nur angestellt?"

Ginny ging mit Nicholas ins Badezimmer, während Harry ein P.S. unter seinen Abschiedsgruß setzte und seinen Brief samt der Zeichnungen von Nicholas in einen Kuvert steckte.

„Hedwig?" Sie war sofort bei ihm und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen. „Kannst es gar nicht erwarten, wieder mal rauszukommen, richtig?" Hedwig war nicht mehr die Jüngste. Harry hatte sie geschont, wo es nur ging, aber dadurch war der Vogel nur depressiv geworden. Ein oder zwei weite Entfernungen die Woche waren für die Schneeeule noch zu meistern. Der Brief war schnell an dem Bein befestigt. „Du weißt ja bereits, wo es hingehen soll. Zu Hermine in die Winkelgasse."

Hedwig schuhute fröhlich und machte sich auf den Weg. Ihre Flügel trugen sie schnell, und die Winde meinten es gut mit ihr.

Verblüffend am menschlichen Wesen war die Fähigkeit, die Gefühle des anderen nachempfinden zu können. Aus kleinsten Abweichungen der Mimik konnte Hermine erkennen, dass Severus sich zwar aufs Brauen konzentrierte, ihm aber immer wieder etwas anderes durch den Kopf ging. Wahrscheinlich die Briefe – oder einer von ihnen. Nach dem Bewerbungsgespräch würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen, wenn es sich ergab.

Am Abend positionierte sich Severus an der Labortür, um zufällig hinauszutreten, wenn der Gast eintreffen würde. Er hörte Hermine reden, als sie den Bewerber hereinführte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, im Vorfeld die Stimme des Gastes zu hören, um vielleicht schon eine erste Einschätzung zu erhalten. Es behagte ihm überhaupt nicht, sich mit fremden Menschen abgeben zu müssen, wo er seine Zeit viel besser verbringen könnte, zum Beispiel im Bett – mit Hermine. Severus lauschte ihrer Stimme, bevor er sich ein Herz nahm und in den Flur trat.

„Oh, guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte ihn der junge Mann sehr enthusiastisch. Severus kannte ihn bestens.  
„Mr. Foster." Beinahe hätte er die letzte Silbe eine Oktave höher gesprochen, doch das Offensichtliche wollte er nicht als Frage betonen. „Sie", ein unsicherer Blick zu Hermine, die ihm zunickte, „wollen also die Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister hier absolvieren?"  
„Ja, Professor Snape, das würde ich wirklich gern." Ein nervöses Lächeln huschte über Gordians Lippen.  
„Dann", Severus öffnete die Tür zur Küche, „treten Sie doch bitte ein. Wir haben einiges zu bereden." Gordian trat durch die Tür, die Severus ihm offenhielt. An der Tür berührte Severus Hermines Arm und flüsterte: „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"  
„Du wolltest es nicht hören", flüsterte sie zurück, grinste dabei. „Aber du verstehst jetzt hoffentlich, warum ich bei der außergewöhnlichen Referenz nicht einfach ablehnen konnte."  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. Besagte Referenz für Mr. Foster stammte von ihm. „Nach dir, Hermine."

In der Küche wartete Gordian geduldig – und er war auch etwas steif. Der junge Mann wollte keinen Fehler machen, keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Nehmen Sie bitte Platz", bat Severus. Der junge Mann gehorchte aufs Wort und nahm den erst besten Stuhl, der in der Nähe war. So dürfte es, wenn es nach Severus ginge, weitergehen. Endlich jemand, der das tat, was man ihm sagte. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie sich gerade hier beworben haben?"  
„Ich war schon in der Schule von Ihrem Können schwer beeindruckt", gestand Gordian.

Hermine konnte sich gemächlich zurücklehnen, denn Severus übernahm das gesamte Gespräch. Schon nach Gordians Antwort war sie sich sicher, dass Severus nicht nein sagen würde. Wer hörte es nicht gern, dass man einen jungen Menschen beeindruckt hatte?

Mit der Zeit verlor Gordian seine Befangenheit. Dem jungen Mann lag viel an dieser Stelle, das war während des Gesprächs deutlich geworden. Gordian gab sich aber auch reichlich Mühe, nicht wie ein unsicherer Junge zu wirken. Er war immerhin Hogwarts' jüngster Schulabgänger, hatte noch keine Erfahrungen mit Gesprächen dieser Art.

„Haben Sie sich auch woanders beworben?", fragte Severus.  
„Nein, Sir. Die anderen Tränkemeister stellen keinen Wolfsbanntrank mehr her und gerade den möchte ich lernen."  
„Warum?"  
Gordian fühlte sich wie in der Schule. „Weil er schwierig herzustellen ist. Ich möchte damit vertraut sein."  
Die Bewerbungsunterlagen ging Severus kurz durch, bevor er aufblickte. „Wegen Ihres Alters werde ich beim Ministerium nachfragen, ob es irgendwelche Einschränkungen gibt."  
„Ich habe mich bereits erkundigt, Sir. Das Alter ist für die Stelle als Lehrling bei einem Tränkemeister nicht wichtig. Hauptsache, ich habe einen bestandenen Schulabschluss. Hier", er reichte Severus eine Mappe, „sind Informationen vom Ministerium, die das bestätigen."  
„Dann müssen wir uns nur noch über die Vertragsform einigen."

Von Gordian aus herrschte Stille. Er blinzelte einige Male, auch öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, bevor er eine dumme Frage stellen konnte.

„Wäre Ihnen Vertragsform C angenehm?", fragte Severus.  
„Ich …" Gordian schaute Hilfe suchend zu Hermine hinüber, dann wieder zu Severus. Vorsichtig fragte er nach: „Ich hab den Job?"  
„Habe ich das nicht eben deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue und genoss einen Moment lang das Gefühl, Gordian damit tatsächlich einzuschüchtern. „Von Ihren Fähigkeiten bin ich bereits unterrichtet. Fehlt noch die Vertragsform."  
„Ich wäre auch mit H zufrieden." Bei dieser Form würde Gordian noch draufzahlen müssen, wussten Severus und Hermine.  
„Darüber reden wir noch", machte Severus dem jungen Mann Hoffnung. „Eines bedarf noch der Klärung, Mr. Foster. Galt Ihre Bewerbung meiner Geschäftspartnerin oder mir? Sie benötigen für das Ministerium einen bestimmten Tränkemeister, der Ihre Ausbildung überwacht."  
„Ich hätte gern Sie als meinen Meister, Sir."  
„Gut, Sie hören von uns."

Nachdem Gordian gegangen war, sprach Severus mehr als Hermine über den Bewerber und welche Bereicherung der junge Mann für die Apotheke sein würde.

„Sicher", begann Severus, als er ein Abendessen zubereitete, „er muss erst angelernt werden, aber leichte Tränke kann er für die Apotheke bereits brauen. Mr. Foster schien Gefallen daran zu finden, dass er mit seiner Ausbildung bei uns gleichzeitig einen Einblick in die Arbeit eines wirtschaftlich orientierten Unternehmens erhält."  
„Also war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass ich ihn eingeladen habe."  
Bevor Hermine den glücklicherweise gut verlaufenden Abend als Anlass nehmen würde, nochmals in dieser Richtung aktiv zu werden, schritt er ein. „Du wirst mich das nächste Mal im Vorfeld informieren."  
„Zu Befehl!", gab sie zurück, salutierte dabei.  
„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst", stellte er daraufhin trocken mit.  
„Natürlich nehme ich dich ernst. Manchmal muss man dir aber einen Tritt in den Hintern geben."  
„Mir? Wenn ein Hintern einen Tritt verdient hat, dann ist das ja wohl deiner."  
„Meiner?" Sie drehte sich um und strich mit einer Hand über die Gesäßhälfte. „Warum denn das?"  
Sie tat es schon wieder, dachte er. Sie reizte ihn mit voller Absicht. „Genau deswegen", erwiderte er.

Als es am Küchenfenster klopfte, lehnte sich Hermine extra so über die Arbeitsfläche, dass ihr Gesäß sich einladend ihm zuwandte. Durchs gerade eben geöffnete Fenster kam Hedwig herein.

„Oh, eine Nachricht von Harry." Hermine nahm den Brief ab und bemerkte dabei, dass das Bein der Schneeeule zitterte. Auch das schnell klopfende Herz konnte man unter den dichten Federn pochen sehen. Hedwig atmete schnell, hechelte geradezu, wenn Vögel überhaupt hecheln konnten. „Du armes Mädchen. Die lange Strecke von Hogwarts bis London. Das müssen", Hermine rechnete kurz im Kopf, „über 470 Meilen gewesen sein. Hier, trink erst einmal ein Schlückchen."  
„Was schreibt er?"  
Hermine öffnete den Brief und las vor: „Liebe Hermine, ich würde dich gern besuchen. Bei einer zweiten Hausbesichtigung habe ich Billy gesehen. Ginny schwört, sie konnte den Geist nicht sehen."  
„Ah, seine Wahrnehmung spielt wieder verrückt", kommentierte Severus den Brief. „Wann will er kommen?"  
Hermine überflog den Brief. „Heute um 23 Uhr."  
Severus blickte auf die Uhr. „Es ist 22:55 Uhr. Dann können wir in fünf Minuten mit ihm rechnen? Warum hat er dir nicht gefloht?"  
„Weil man uns beide während der Arbeitszeit nicht über den Kamin erreichen kann, denn der befindet sich oben im Wohnzimmer, nicht im Labor."  
„Er hätte den Vogel nicht schicken müssen, um uns Bescheid zu geben, dass er in fünf Minuten vorbeikommt. Das ist völliger Blödsinn." Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich auf Severus' Gesicht aus. „Ach, ich vergaß beinahe: Gryffindor. Das erklärt natürlich sein Handeln."  
„Sei mal nicht so frech", schalte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie Hedwig auch noch etwas Futter gab. „Hedwig hat sich bestimmt über den Flug gefreut, oder?" Der Vogel blickte von seinem Schälchen auf und nickte, jedenfalls sah es für Hermine so aus. „Siehst du?"

Oben hörte man ein lautes Knallen, dann ein Rumpeln, das den Gast ankündigte. Beide schauten nach oben, obwohl man Harry schwerlich durch die Decke ausmachen konnte.

„Hermine?", rief es von oben.  
Sie ging zur Tür und lugte hinaus. „In der Küche, Harry."

Es hörte sich an, als würde ein Pferd die Treppen hinuntergaloppieren. Beschwingt steuerte Harry die Küche an, an deren Tür er Hermines Kopf ausmachen konnte.

„Hi Hermine", grüßte er breit grinsend, „ich hoffe, Hedwig hat die Nachricht überbracht?"  
„Ja, komm rein und setzt dich." Weder Hermine noch Severus sprachen an, dass Hedwig erst von fünf Minuten gekommen war. „Aber auf deinem Nachhauseweg nimmst du sie über den Kamin mit, oder? Du kannst das arme Mädchen nicht in der Dunkelheit nachhause schicken."  
„Klar nehm ich Hedwig mit." Harry ließ sich auf der Küchenbank nieder, direkt gegenüber von Severus.  
Hermine setzte sich so, dass sie Severus zu ihrer Linken hatte, Harry rechts. Sie nahm das Thema des Briefes auf und fragte: „Du hast geschrieben, dass du den Geist sehen konntest, aber Ginny nicht?"  
„Ist komisch, oder? Ich habe ihn wirklich deutlich gesehen, genauso wie die Geister in Hogwarts."  
„Und Ginny hat absolut nichts bemerkt?", fragte Hermine verwundert nach. „Nicht einmal einen Umriss? Oder ein Leuchten?"  
„Sie schwört, sie hat gar nichts gesehen. Das Beste aber ist", Harry hob einen Zeigefinger, „dass Nicholas ihn auch gesehen hat."  
Hier meldete sich Severus zu Wort. „Was lässt dich das denken?"  
„Weil Billy", für Severus erklärte er, „der Geist heißt so. Billy hat auf einen Schmetterling hinter Nicholas gezeigt und er hat sich auch tatsächlich umgedreht!"  
„Das kann Zufall gewesen sein", tat Severus dieses Ereignis ab.  
„Das erklärt aber nicht, warum ich ihn sehen konnte."  
Hermine nickte, dachte dabei an damalige Auslöser für Harrys Wahrnehmungsproblem. „Warst du zu dem Zeitpunkt verärgert?"  
„Kein Stück", kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Harry lehnte sich zurück, streckte die Beine und erwischte versehentlich Severus' Fuß. „Oh, Entschuldigung." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln war bei Harry auszumachen, als er erklärte: „Ich habe mich eher gefreut. Darüber gefreut, dass Ginny das Haus nochmal sehen wollte, dass wir es vielleicht doch kaufen."  
„Und?", hakte Hermine nach. „Was hat sie gesagt?"  
Sein Strahlen war eigentlich Antwort genug, doch er drückte sich auch verbal aus. „Wir nehmen es."  
„Das ist schön. Hat ihr die Geschichte gefallen?"  
Severus kam nicht mehr ganz mit. „Was für eine Geschichte?"  
„Na, ich habe doch dieses Buch gefunden, als ich über den Geist recherchiert habe."  
Severus erinnerte sich dunkel. „Von dem Bruder geschrieben."  
„Richtig." Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Hat ihr also gefallen?"  
„Ja, aber ich glaube, das war nicht der Grund, warum sie es sich überlegt hat. Ich denke vielmehr, sie wollte mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen."  
„Ist doch schön! Ich gratuliere."  
„Noch ist es ja nicht gekauft. Aber ihr seid jetzt schon zur Einweihungsparty eingeladen." Weil Severus die Nase rümpfte, stocherte Harry nach. „Du kommst doch auch, Severus?" Das Brummen hörte sich nach vielleicht an.  
„Zurück zu dem Geist." Severus lenkte das Gesprächsthema wieder in andere Bahnen. „Schildere die Begegnung."

Ohne auch nur eine Kleinigkeit auszulassen erzählte Harry von der Besichtigung des Hauses, von dem Geist und selbst von dessen Kleidung. Der Blickkontakt mit Billy und dass der Geist auf Harry mit Rückzug reagierte, war gleichermaßen seltsam und interessant.

„Es scheint, als wollte er nicht stören", vermutete Hermine laut. „Soweit ich weiß, haben mindestens zwei Familien das Haus gesegnet und explizit dem Geist befohlen, sich zurückzuziehen."  
„Offenbar ein gehorsamer Junge", scherzte Severus. „Aber die Tatsache, dass du ihn sehen konntest …" Mit einem Finger fuhr sich Severus über das Kinn. „Wie hell war es zu dem Zeitpunkt?"  
„Hell! Ich meine, taghell. Die Sonne hat das ganze Zimmer geflutet. Der Geist ist sogar rausgekommen auf den Balkon und ich konnte ich deutlich sehen."  
„Sonne …", murmele Hermine gedankenverloren.  
Severus wollte noch einige Informationen Harry erhalten. „Wie durchsichtig war der Geist?"  
„Sagte ich doch, genau wie Sir Nicholas. Ich habe keinen Unterschied festgestellt."  
„Der Geist ist durch das Glas der Fensterscheibe zurück in den Raum geschwebt?" Auf Severus' Frage hin nickte Harry. „Mmmh", machte der Tränkemeister. „Und du warst zu dem Zeitpunkt in guter Stimmung?"  
„In richtig guter Stimmung", beteuerte Harry grinsend.  
„Licht …", hörte man eine nachdenkliche Hermine zu sich selbst sagen.  
Wie üblich musste man Hermine dazu auffordern, ihre Gedankengänge preiszugeben, was diesmal Harry übernahm. „Eine Idee, Hermine?"  
Als sie ihren Namen hörte, zuckte sie zusammen, so vertieft war sie in ihrer Überlegung. „Noch nicht, aber irgendwie formt sich da gerade was." Mit einem kreisenden Zeigefinger deutete sie auf ihren Kopf. „Ich habe noch nicht alles zusammen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwann Klick machen wird."  
„Und bis es soweit ist", warf Severus ein, „kann Harry uns vielleicht verraten, ob zwischenzeitlich Ähnliches passiert ist. Hast du irgendwann mal wieder jemanden nicht sehen können?"  
„Nicht, dass ich mir darüber im Klaren wäre."  
Severus stöhnte. „Du bist ein außergewöhnlich hartnäckiger Fall, Harry."  
Mit hängenden Schultern stimmte Harry zu. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin der Irre, der Leute ausblenden kann oder Unsichtbares sieht."  
„Es passiert in geschlossenen Räumen", dachte Hermine laut nach, „und im Freien. Du hast auch einmal einen getarnten Demiguise gesehen, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja, bei Luna."  
„Und du hast einmal die Magiefarben der Schüler gesehen, einfach so."  
Harry nickte. „Das war bisher das schönste Erlebnis."  
Wieder bekam Hermine diesen abwesenden Blick. „Licht", sagte sie nochmals.  
„Hermine, jetzt ist genug", schimpfte Severus. „Wirf uns deine Gedankenhäppchen vor. Vielleicht können wir daraus", Severus schaute skeptisch zu Harry hinüber und verbesserte, „vielleicht kann ich daraus etwas machen."  
Sie zögerte im ersten Moment, begann dann aber: „Sonne, Licht, Magiefarben, Korpuskel."

Sofort überlegte Severus, ob er mit diesen Stichpunkten irgendetwas anfangen konnte. Als Hermine zu Harry schaute, fühlte der sich aufgefordert, etwas zum Thema zu sagen. Er schaute hilflos drein.

„Hund, Katze, Maus?" Ein Schulterzucken untermauerte seine Hilflosigkeit. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, Hermine. Ich weiß, ich bin keine große Hilfe."  
„Musst du auch nicht sein, Harry. Überlass das Wissenschaftliche mal uns und du kümmerst dich um die ganzen Tiere, die du aufgezählt hast", nahm Hermine ihn auf den Arm.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dir im Kopf umgeht", sagte Severus zu Hermine. Gleich darauf sah er Harry in die Augen, aber nicht wie ein Freund, sondern wie ein Heiler. „Harry, würde es dir ausmachen, mir eine Gewebeprobe deiner Netzhaut zu überlassen?"  
Harry schien schockiert, was man an seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen ausmachen konnte, womit er nur noch mehr Sicht auf das begehrte Objekt freigab. „Was bitte?"  
„Nein", winkte Hermine ab, „ich glaube nicht, dass das auf organischer Ebene nachweisbar ist."  
„Mit einer Negativprobe hätten wir aber Gewissheit", gab Severus zu bedenken.  
Wenig begeistert weigerte sich Harry. „Ich will keine Gewebeprobe von meinem Auge abgeben!"  
„Nicht doch vom Auge", korrigierte Severus, „nur von der Netzhaut."  
„Ist nicht! Vergiss das schnell wieder."  
„Harry?"  
Er schaute zu Hermine hinüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust – Abwehrhaltung. „Ich gebe keine Proben, weder vom Äußeren noch vom Innern meines Körpers!"  
Sie musste grinsen. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du nochmal meinen Farbtrank nehmen würdest."  
„Klar, wenn es der gleiche Trank ist, den ich schon einmal genommen habe."  
Diese Aussagen bestätigte Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken. „Und außerdem würde ich gern, dass du demnächst mal mit zu meinen Eltern kommst."  
„Warum das?" Harry wurde stutzig. Hermines Eltern waren Zahnärzte. „Ich gebe auch keinen Zahn her."  
„Ich habe da etwas völlig anderes im Kopf. Ich will nur testen, ob du etwas sehen kann, das man normalerweise nicht sieht." Bevor er fragen konnte, was sie meinte, fügte sie hinzu: „Außerdem möchte ich wissen, ob du den Zustand absichtlich herbeiführen kannst. Hast du schon mal meditiert, um Dinge sehen zu können, die unsichtbar sind?"  
Harry schnaufte. „Ich habe nichts, was unsichtbar ist. Wie soll ich überprüfen, ob ich das nach einer Meditation sehen kann? Ich könnte mich höchstens bei Luna einquartieren und mit ihrem Affen üben, aber ich glaube, Neville und Ginny hätten was dagegen."  
Severus fiel etwas ein, das er sofort zur Sprache brachte. „Du hast den Tarnumhang. Wirf ihn deiner Frau über und übe ein wenig."

Gesagt, getan.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Harry sein Experiment durchführen. Es mangelte nur an einem wichtigen Bestandteil: Ginny. Sie war mit Freundinnen unterwegs. Shoppen. Höflich, wie sie immer war, hatte sie sogar gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte, doch er verspürte keine Lust, sechs Damen beim Schuheinkauf zu beobachten und sagte daher dankend ab.

Nicholas saß auf der Couch und betrachtete sich ein Bilderbuch, das er von vorn bis hinten, dann wieder von hinten nach vorn und nochmals von vorn begann. Die bewegten Bilder faszinierten den Jungen. Da kam Harry eine Idee. Er würde erst meditieren – was auch immer Hermine damit meinte – und dann würde er Nicholas den Tarnumhang überwerfen.

In seiner Kindheit hatte Harry einige Folgen der Serie _Kung Fu_ gesehen. Er war sich sicher, dass Kwai Chang Caine einige Male meditierte, bevor die bösen Buben eins auf die Nuss bekamen. Das waren die Szenen, in denen er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden setzte, die Fingerkuppen aneinanderlegte und die Augen schloss. Hinsetzen, entspannen und in sich gehen. Schwer dürfte das nicht sein, dachte Harry. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und scheiterte prompt am Schneidersitz. Die Beine wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Als er sie in die richtige Position gebogen hatte, bekam er einen Krampf in der Wade und stellte sich sofort wieder hin.

‚Verflixt!', dachte er. Er durfte nie jemandem erzählen, dass er beim Sitzen versagt hatte.

Harry machte es sich gemütlicher und zwar auf der Couch gegenüber von Nicholas, der noch immer mit seinem Buch beschäftigt war. Seine Hände legte Harry locker auf den Schenkeln ab. Als er sich wohlfühlte, schloss er die Augen. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass es wahnsinnig schwer war, sich auf nichts zu konzentrieren. Es ging einfach nicht. Immer war irgendetwas in seinen Gedanken, dass ihn von der Meditation ablenkte. Harry versuchte, sich auf eine Farbe zu konzentrieren. Er schwankte dabei zwischen weiß und schwarz. Bei schwarz pendelte sich die Farbe vor seinem inneren Auge ein.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten verglich er unbewusst Gegenstände, die von schwarzer Farbe waren. Eine Erinnerung an den Fernseher der Dursleys rückte in den Vordergrund. In ihm lief Kung Fu. In seiner Naivität – nicht die kindliche, sondern die zu glauben, Vernon würde Verständnis für ihn aufbringen – fragte Harry, ob er eine Kung Fu-Schule besuchen dürfte. Vernon lachte. ‚Kung Fu? Dieser asiatische Mist? Ich zahle doch kein Geld, damit man dir beibringt, wie ein Hampelmann herumzuzappeln. Dudley, komm mal her.' Harrys Cousin kam auf der Stelle. ‚Zeig mal deinem Cousin, wie man treten kann. So wie Bruce Lee das immer macht.' Dudleys schwere Beine konnten sich nicht im 90 Grad-Winkel vom Körper abheben, und so graziös wie bei den Fernsehstars sah es nicht ein bisschen aus. Trotzdem schaffte Dudley es, gegen einen kleinen Tisch zu treten, der bei der Last auch noch zu Bruch ging. Natürlich war das Harrys Schuld, denn man musste ihm ja zeigen, dass man kein Geld ausgeben musste, um treten zu lernen.

Mit einem Male öffneten sich Harry Augen. „Woher kam denn das eben?", fragte er sich selbst. Die Erinnerung stammte aus seinem siebten Lebensjahr, und er glaubte sie längst verschollen. Mit dem laienhaften Versuch einer Meditation hatte er sie ans Tageslicht gebracht. Harry streckte sich kurz, legte danach die Hände wieder auf die Schenkel. „Puh, dann auf ein Neues."

Schwarz. Er stellte sich schwarz vor, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er rot sah und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Das Sonnenlicht, das ins Wohnzimmer schien, machte für ihn die Farbe seiner Augenlider sichtbar. Er bemerkte sogar, wenn eine Wolke vorbeizog, denn dann wurde es etwas dunkler. Vorbei war der Glaube, sich eine Farbe vorstellen zu können, solang man eine andere vor Augen hatte. Harry entschied, sich gar nichts mehr vorzustellen und auf das innere seiner Lider zu starren. Anstatt seinen Geist zu leeren, wie er es bei Okklumentikübungen immer getan hatte, begann er eine Diskussion mit sich selbst. Beziehungsweise gab er sich Instruktionen, um schneller zum Ziel zu gelangen.

‚Ich will, dass es einsetzt', sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. ‚Ich will, dass ich Nicholas nicht mehr sehen kann.' Plötzlich sträubte sich sein Innerstes gegen diese Aussage. Es wäre ein Albtraum, den Jungen nicht mehr sehen zu können. Mit seinen eigenen Worten hatte er sich aus dem Zustand einer mittleren Trance zurückgeholt. Er blickte auf und sah Nicholas, der sich mittlerweile auf die Couch gelegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er müde. Die kleinen Augen waren nur noch halb offen.

„Bist du müde?", fragte er den Jungen und stand auf. Den Tarnumhang hatte er über der Lehne abgelegt. Harry griff danach und bedeckte Nicholas, dessen Augen letztendlich zufielen. Harry gab sich einen Ruck und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Der Knabe war nicht mehr zu sehen. „Okay, keine Panik. Die Tür ist verschlossen, ich bin allein. Nicholas ist hier und hat nur meinen Umhang um, während er schläft. Es kann nichts passieren."

Leise, damit er Nicholas nicht wecken würde, ging Harry wieder zur anderen Couch, nahm die bewährte Position ein und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment war Harry von der Frage abgelenkt, ob es richtig war, seinen Sohn in dieses Experiment zu involvieren. Einen weiteren Moment später versuchte er, an nichts zu denken – die schwierigste Aufgabe überhaupt. Wenn Erinnerungen aufblitzen wollten, vergrub er sie schnell wieder; nur die schönen, die wollten oft bleiben: Wie er Ron das erste Mal im Hogwarts-Express traf. Der erste Kuss von Ginny. Quidditch-Höhepunkte. Sirius, der am Leben war. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an einen Moment aus der Schule, als Snape ihn wegen fehlenden Respekts wutentbrannt vormachte, wie er das Wort an seinen Lehrer zu richten hatte. Harry grinste, als er in Gedanken seine zugegebenermaßen freche Antwort hörte: ‚Sie brauchen mich nicht Sir zu nennen, Professor.'

‚Okay, Harry', sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. ‚Sammle dich, beruhige dich. Denke an nichts. Und vor allem: Höre auf, mit dir selbst zu reden. Das macht keinen guten Eindruck.'

Hin und wieder wollte ein Geräusch seine Konzentration stören. Harry, der mittlerweile doch auf eine der Übungen zurückgegriffen hatte, die er während seines Okklumentik-Studiums erlernte, blockte alle äußeren Einflüsse ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst. Jede aufkommende Erinnerung schob er zurück in seinen Geist. Die letzte Erinnerung, die er wieder in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins drängte, zog ihn unerwartet mit. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er sich an einem Ort wiederfand, der auf sonderbare Weise unheimlich war, weil er ihn das erste Mal betreten hatte. Dennoch schien ihm diese Örtlichkeit vertraut. Es war dunkel, trotzdem heimelig und vor allem ruhig. Das hier, dachte Harry, stellte offenbar die letzte erreichte Stufe seiner Meditation dar. Er schaute sich um. Wie in Aquarien gesperrt konnte er einen Blick auf verschiedene Erlebnisse seines Lebens werfen, aber sie nahmen seinen Geist nicht mehr ein. Er konnte sie mit Abstand betrachten.

Als Harry versuchte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, bewegten sich die Aquarien neben ihm und huschten an ihm vorbei wie die Landschaft am Fenster eines Zugabteils. Seine Beine bewegten sich jedoch kein bisschen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich in diesem Ort durch Gedankenkraft fortbewegen konnte. Es war viel zu interessant hier, als dass er einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, die Meditation abzubrechen, um das eigentliche Experiment durchzuführen.

Die hellen Aquarien mit Erinnerungen, die ihm noch sehr präsent waren, wichen bald einigen finster aussehenden Türen. Gerade als er eine Tür öffnen wollte, bemerkte er weiter hinten die Umrisse eines großen Tieres. Harrys Herz begann zu pochen. Das Tier schien das zu hören, denn es drehte sich zu ihm um. ‚Verdammt!', sagte er in Gedanken. Diesmal war sich Harry sicher, dass das Tier ihn gehört hatte, denn es kam langsam auf ihn zu. ‚Verdammt, verdammt, ver…'

„Verdammt!", sagte er laut, als er wieder bei sich war. Sein Herz raste noch immer, während er sich fragte, was das gewesen sein könnte. „Das wird wohl heute nichts mehr." Harry ging hinüber zu Nicholas und wollte die Decke vom Kopf ziehen, da griff er ins Leere. „Was …?" Seine Hand berührte die Sitzfläche. Hier war kein Kind mehr. „Ach du sch…" Es klopfte. Aus purem Reflex sagte er: „Herein."  
Remus und Sirius traten ein. „Hallo Harry", grüßte sein Patenonkel. „Ich dachte, wo ich schon gerade Remus besuche, könnte ich auch …" Sirius hielt inne, weil Harry seltsame Bewegungen mit seinen Armen machte, als würde er die Luft abtasten.  
„Macht bitte die Tür zu." Der Aufforderung kam Remus nach. Sirius hingegen näherte sich seinem Patensohn und wurde deshalb harsch dazu aufgefordert: „Beweg dich nicht!" Wie angewurzelt blieb Sirius noch im Gehen stehen, die Beine einen halben Schritt auseinander.  
„Sagst du uns auch, was los ist?"  
„Ich habe Nicholas verloren!"  
„Wie …?" Sirius lachte kurz auf. „Wie kann man ein Kind einfach so verlieren?"  
Mittlerweile kroch Harry am Boden entlang, als würde er Topfschlagen spielen, nur dass man ihm nicht die Augen verbinden musste. „Er hat meinen Tarnumhang."

Remus, der noch immer bewegungslos an der Tür stand, schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um. In diesem Moment hörte man ein leises Giggeln.

„Psst! Habt ihr das gehört?" Remus spitzte die Ohren, aber das Kinderlachen war verschwunden.  
Sirius' Lachen hingegen konnte man gut hören, bevor er sagte: „Der Kleine amüsiert sich prächtig über die dummen Erwachsenen." Ein Seufzer entwich ihm. „Würde ich jedenfalls tun, wenn ich er wäre."  
Harry blickte sich um, was Blödsinn war, denn er konnte Nicholas ja nicht sehen. „Woher kam das Kichern?"  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Ein Geistesblitz. Aus seiner Tasche zog Remus einen Streifen Schokolade und wickelte ein Ende des Papiers auf. Mit der Süßigkeit winkte er hin und her. „Hier, Nicholas. Ein Stückchen Schokolade! Mmmm", machte er, damit seine Worte auch von Kinderohren verstanden wurden.  
„Damit wirst du ihn nicht hinterm Ofen hervorlocken, Remus." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, stand wieder auf. „Weil Ginny nicht da war, haben wir uns zum Mittag zwei Desserts gegönnt."  
„Schade." Gerade wollte Remus die Schokolade wegpacken, da sah er Sirius' schmachtenden Blick. Er hielt seinem Freund das Stück entgegen. „Willst du?"  
„Aber sicher, danke!"  
Harry war noch immer verzweifelt. „Was mach ich jetzt nur?"  
„Es gibt Zaubersprüche", merkte Sirius an, „mit denen kann man solche Probleme lösen."  
Remus war anderer Meinung. „Ach, wozu gleich mit dem Stab wedeln? Lass ihm doch den Spaß. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir setzen uns erst einmal ganz vorsichtig. Irgendwann wird es ihm langweilig und er wird allein wieder zum Vorschein kommen."

Harry, Sirius und Remus tasteten sich vorsichtig zu den Sitzmöglichkeiten vor, um nicht versehentlich auf Nicholas zu treten. Gegenüber von seinen Gästen blickte sich Harry immer wieder am Boden um. Vielleicht würde er einen unbedeckten Fuß sehen, eine Hand oder Haare.

„Harry", begann Remus amüsiert, „es wird schon nichts passieren."  
„Es könnte ja sein, dass ein Stück von ihm unbedeckt ist."  
Sirius schnaufte belustigt. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wart ihr damals zu dritt unter dem Umhang." Weil Harry nickte, sagte Sirius: „Es passen wahrscheinlich sechs Kinder von Nicholas' Größe auf einmal unter den Tarnumhang."  
Harry seufzte. „Ich hoffe, das macht er jetzt nicht öfters, wo er weiß, dass man ihn damit nicht sehen kann."  
„Ach", winkte Remus ab. „Er hat keine Ahnung, dass er unsichtbar ist, Harry. Das ist für ihn eine normale Decke. Du kennst doch die Spielchen von Kindern. Das ist genauso wie", Remus bedeckte beide Augen mit den Händen, „'Jetzt siehst du mich nicht mehr'."  
„Ach du meine Güte!", rief Sirius vorgetäuscht überrascht. „Remus, wo bist du nur hin?" Langsam ließ Remus die Hände sinken und blickte mit verborgenem Lächeln in die schelmisch funkelnden Augen seines Freundes. „Ah", machte Sirius erleichtert, „da bist du ja wieder."

Von gegenüber hörte man Harry lachen – und dieses Lachen bekam ein kindliches Echo. Sofort schaute sich Harry um. Keine Spur von Nicholas. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich zurück und versank im Polster.

„Was kann ich für euch beide tun?", fragte Harry. „Was zu trinken?"  
„Nein", winkte Sirius ab. „Wir wollten nur …"  
„Du wolltest!", verbesserte Remus.  
Sirius stöhnte und begann von Neuem. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du Malfoys Einladung annimmst."  
„Warum nicht? Ich habe Ginny gefragt und sie hat zugesagt. Sie freut sich schon besonders auf Susan und Charles."  
Sirius schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. „Ehrlich? Ihr wollt hingehen?" Voller Unverständnis schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist Lucius Malfoy!"  
„Der Mann deiner Cousine", setzte Harry noch oben drauf.  
„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst." Sirius seufzte theatralisch. „Er ist trotzdem ein Arschloch."  
„Sirius!", schalte ihn Remus. „Bitte nicht solche Ausdrücke. Hier ist ein kleines Kind anwesend."  
„Aber keines, das ich sehen kann", rechtfertigte sich Sirius.  
Harry meldete sich zu Wort. „Remus hat Recht. Nicholas spricht schon ein paar Wörter nach. Schimpfwörter sollten wenn möglich noch nicht zu seinem Wortschatz gehören."  
Leicht nach vorn gelehnt fragte Sirius nach: „Tatsächlich? Er kann schon sprechen?"  
„Nur nachahmen", stellte Harry richtig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, was die Worte alle bedeuten. Er weiß aber, was sich hinter ‚heia machen' verbirgt – und das mag er gar nicht." Aus irgendeiner Ecke hörte man ein Nörgeln. „Siehst du! Er mag es nicht."  
„Ach Harry", Sirius schien uneins mit sich selbst, „ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das antun möchte. Zu Lucius Malfoy gehen? Sein Geburtstag ist mir schnurz. Der Mann ist mir völlig egal. Ich will nicht, dass sich das rumspricht und die Leute glauben, ich wäre sein bester Kumpel oder so."  
„Hey", meckerte Remus, „ich dachte, ich bin dein bester Kumpel."  
Seinen Patenonkel hätte Harry gern dabei, also schlug er vor: „Geh doch einfach mit Anne hin. Ted und Andromeda werden bestimmt auch da sein. Die bösen Leute sind auf jeden Fall in der Minderheit."  
„Die bösen Leute", wiederholte Sirius mit verzogenem Mund. Er schnaufte herablassend. „Von mir aus komme ich, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren."  
„Du kannst versuchen, den ganzen Abend über nett zu bleiben", riet Harry, der sich noch immer nach Nicholas umschaute.  
Die Sorge wurde von Remus bemerkt, aber noch viel mehr interessierte ihn etwas anderes. „Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass der Kleine den Umhang hat?"  
„Ich … ähm", stockte Harry. „Es fing damit an, dass ich meditieren wollte." Die Augenbrauen seiner beiden Gäste schossen wie abgesprochen in die Höhe. „Na ja, Hermine hat gesagt, ich soll das mal versuchen. Wegen der ‚Leute-nicht-sehen-können-Sache'."  
„Mmmh", machte Remus nachdenklich. „Das erklärt das aber nicht ganz."  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich Nicholas unsichtbar mache, hätte ich ein Ziel, das ich erreichen kann. Hat nicht hingehauen." Einen Moment lang war er in Gedanken, bevor er sich mitteilte. „Ich habe was Komisches erlebt."  
„Was?", fragte Sirius sofort nach.  
„Als ich die Augen geschlossen habe und mich konzentrierte, da habe ich ein Tier gesehen."  
„In Gedanken?"  
Harry nickte. „Das war echt gruselig."  
Auch Remus hatte Interesse an diesem Gespräch. „Was für ein Tier war das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es hat mich gehört. Als es auf mich zu kam, habe ich Angst bekommen und habe die Augen aufgemacht."  
Sirius' Neugierde war geweckt. „Eine Ahnung, wie groß es war?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war überall dunkel. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit weg es war. Ich kann es nicht einschätzen." Für ihn völlig untypisch war Sirius still und überlegte, was Harry skeptisch machte. „Warum willst du das so genau wissen?"  
„Weil ich glaube", sagte Sirius vollkommen ernst, „dass du womöglich deinem Animagus gegenübergestanden hast."  
„Wirklich?"  
Diesmal zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Bei mir war es ganz ähnlich. Nur dass der Hund mich umgerannt hat, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Hat sich offenbar sehr gefreut."  
„Ich habe eine Idee!", brach es aus Harry heraus. „Sirius, würdest du dich bitte in Tatze verwandeln?"

Sirius gehorchte aufs Wort. Schon saß ein großer, schwarzer Hund neben Remus. Wie Harry es geahnt hatte, war Nicholas von dem Tier hin und weg.

„Woah", hörte man den Jungen rufen. Ein paar unsichere Schritte später war der Tarnumhang von ihm abgefallen. Mit ausgestreckten Armen tapste Nicholas aus Tatze zu.  
„Dachte ich's mir." Harry schlug auf einen seiner Schenkel. „Dass ich nicht früher drauf gekommen bin. Mit Tieren kann man ihn anlocken." Remus und Harry sahen dabei zu, wie Nicholas nach einem Ohr von Tatze griff und leicht daran zog. Als es Tatze zu viel wurde, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Hermine hat gesagt, ihre Eltern hätten Kaninchen. Das wird was werden, wenn er die das erste Mal sieht."  
„Ah", Remus wandte sich an Harry, „ihr besucht die Grangers?"  
„Ja, glaub ich jedenfalls. Hermine hat mich eingeladen, weil sie irgendwas testen will. Und als ich das Ginny erzählt habe, hat sie sich selbst und Nicholas auch gleich eingeladen. Hermine weiß davon noch gar nichts. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung."  
„Das ist es bestimmt."

Als sich unerwartet die Tür öffnete und Ginny eintrat, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Einen Augenblick lang blieb sie verdutzt im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihr bot.

„Hallo Schatz", grüßte sie erst Harry. „Hallo Remus." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Hund. „Hi Tatze, und runter von der Couch!" Mit einem Winseln hopste Tatze auf den Boden, womit er Nicholas zum quieken brachte.  
Harry betrachtete seine Frau. „Wo sind die Tüten?"  
„Was?" Mehr als einen Umschlag hielt Ginny nicht in der Hand.  
„Schuhe! Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, du hast kein einziges Paar gekauft."  
„Ich war gar nicht einkaufen, Harry. Das war gelogen." Mit einem Grinsen klärte sie ihn auf. „Ich war mit Ron bei dem Ärzteteam von Eintracht Pfützensee. Heute war nämlich mein Gesundheitscheck. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass man mir gleich heute sagt, ich wäre im Team. Damit wollte ich dich überraschen, aber ich muss auf die Ergebnisse noch ganze sechs Wochen warten. Sechs Wochen!"  
Sie seufzte und ließ sich neben Harry aufs Sofa fallen. „Und weißt du, warum?"  
„Warum?"  
„Weil das Ärzteteam nach Bulgarien fliegt, um sich Krums Hüfte anzusehen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Sie musste grinsen. „Viktors Hüfte ist interessanter als Harry Potters Frau."  
„Dafür sind deine Hüften für mich interessanter", besänftigte er sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Liebevoll schlug sie ihm zweimal aufs Knie. Ihre Hand ließ sie dort ruhen und blickte zu Nicholas. Der Junge tippte vorsichtig auf die feuchte Hundenase, strahlte dann seine Mutter an und fasste sich an die eigene Nase.

„Ja, das ist die Nase", lehrte sie ihn.

Als Nicholas nochmals die Hundeschnauze berühren wollte, leckte Tatze seine Finger. Nicholas zog die Hand zurück und lachte. Als der Hund sich plötzlich zurück in Sirius verwandelte, was Nicholas so überrascht, dass er rücklings auf sein Gesäß fiel. Sirius half dem Jungen auf.

„Was führt euch eigentlich her?", wollte Ginny wissen, blickte dabei abwechselnd zu Sirius und Remus.  
„Ach, Sirius war nur neugierig, ob ihr beide auch zu Malfoys Geburtstag geht."  
„Klar", sagte sie zu Remus, „warum auch nicht? Er wird sich hüten, irgendwelche Gemeinheit zu verteilten. Ansonsten wird man ihm nämlich Zunder geben, besonders aus den eigenen Reihen."  
„Habt ihr eine Idee für ein Geschenk?"  
Ginny schaute kurz zu Harry, bevor sie Remus antwortete: „Das wird schwierig. Ich habe Susan gefragt und offenbar kennt sie ihren Schwiegervater noch immer nicht so gut, dass sie mir wenigstens einen Denkanstoß geben konnte."  
Harry fiel etwas ein. „Er steht auf Schwarzmagisches."  
„Was wir nicht besorgen werden", hielt Ginny dagegen, „weil eine Aurorin anwesend sein wird, die das sicherlich sofort konfisziert."  
„Tonks wird bestimmt nicht …" Aufgrund Ginnys Blick ließ er von der Idee ab. „War ja nur ein Vorschlag."  
Sie strich über sein Knie. „Wenn keine Kinder im Haus wären, würde ich ihm auch was Schwarzmagisches schenken, aber ich will es nicht verantworten, solange Charles da wohnt."

Harry verstand, was Ginny meinte. Bei den Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit von Draco und Susan hatte Wobbel die schwarze Magie gespürt, die das Haus vergiftet haben soll. Mit allem, was er bisher erlebt hatte, unter anderem auch der leichte Magietransfer, der mit Hilfe von Hermines Trank sichtbar war, konnte er Ginnys Befürchtungen nachvollziehen. Dunkle Magie konnte die Menschen um sich herum langsam vergiften.

„Man könnte ihm", Sirius hielt einen Finger in die Höhe, „Aktien von einem Muggelkinderheim schenken."  
„Was ist denn das für ein Quatsch?", fragte Remus. „Seit wann gehen Muggelkinderheime an die Börse?"  
„Aber du verstehst die Idee, die dahinter steckt?"  
Remus nickte. „Und ich finde sie nicht gut. Dann könntest du ihm gleich einen Tritt in den Hintern schenken."  
„Vielleicht mache ich das sogar! Ist auf jeden Fall günstiger."  
In das Gespräch mischte sich Harry ein. „Ich finde nicht, dass man Malfoy mit einem fragwürdigen Geschenk provozieren sollte."  
„Wie schade." Sirius spielte den Enttäuschten. „Dann fällt der Modellbausatz von Askaban auch flach?"  
Remus seufzte. „Sirius, bitte …"  
„Wie wäre es dann mit einem Gutschein vom Honigtopf?"  
Das Lachen kam von Ginny. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich darüber freuen würde."  
„Nicht?", täuschte Sirius Unverständnis vor. „Albus würde Purzelbäume schlagen."  
„Aber nur, wenn sein Rücken das mitmacht", warf Remus ein. „Mal ernsthaft: Ich habe mit Tonks und meinen Schwiegereltern in spe gesprochen und trotz etwas Hilfe von Narzissa haben wir absolut keine Idee, was man diesem Mann schenken kann."  
„Mmmh", summte Harry gedankenverloren. „Ich werde mich vor der Feier noch mit Draco treffen, um was, ähm, zu besprechen. Ich werde ihn mal ausfragen."  
„Mach das, Harry", stimmte Remus zu. „Es kann ruhig etwas Teures sein. Ich bin mir sicher, du erweist jedem der Geladenen einen Gefallen damit, wenn sie sich an dem Geschenk beteiligen dürfen."  
„Also was Großes, wo jeder was zugibt?" Der Gedanke gefiel Harry. „Okay, das wird machbar sein."

Um ein Geschenk für jemanden zu finden, mit dem man nicht gerade gut Freund war – den man früher sogar als Feind bezeichnet hatte –, war keine leichte Angelegenheit. Harry hätte noch genügend Zeit, um sich umzuhören, vor allem aber, um Draco zu fragen.

Als sich Remus und Sirius verabschiedeten, passte Sirius einen Moment ab, in dem er ein paar Worte mit Ginny wechseln konnte. Während Remus und Harry miteinander sprachen, hielt Sirius Ginny das Schreibset von Hermine unter die Nase.

„Könntest du es ihr bringen? Ich", peinlich berührt schlackerte er mit dem Kopf, „hab's vergessen."  
„Du hast es die ganze Zeit bei dir gehabt?"  
„Ich sagte doch, ich hab es vergessen. Tu mir doch bitte den Gefallen und gibt es ihr zurück. Wäre nett, wenn du nicht erwähnen würdest, dass ich es spazieren getragen habe."  
Ginny lachte, nahm das Schreibset. „Jetzt soll ich das auch noch auf meine Kappe nehmen."  
„Dir wäre sie nicht böse. Wenn Severus allerdings davon Wind bekommen würde, werde ich mir ewig anhören müssen, dass Gryffindors nichts als einen luftleeren Raum im Kopf haben. Du weißt ja, wie er ist."  
„Ist ja nur ein Schreibset. Ich gebe es ihr, wenn wir uns bei den Grangers sehen."  
Sirius war erleichtert. „Vielen Dank!"  
„Sirius, kommst du?", rief Remus.

Einen Sonntag im Sommer konnte man auf verschiedenste Weise verbringen. Manche besuchten einen abgelegenen See, um in ihm zu baden. Zu ihnen gehörten Lucius und Narzissa. Bis zur Mittagszeit brachten sie ihrem Enkel das erste Mal das Vergnügen des Planschens näher. Dieser Tag löste eine Unbeschwertheit aus, die Lucius verloren glaubte. Hinter dem Begriff Freiheit verbarg sich viel mehr als nur aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden zu sein. Mit dem heutigen Badetag war er der wirklichen Freiheit wieder greifbar näher gekommen, denn er empfand Freude am Leben – besonders als er Narzissa nassspritzte.

Der sonnige Tag wurde auch von anderen genutzt. Der Wald hinter dem Anwesen von Mr. Lovegood wirkte so märchenhaft, dass er als Erklärung für Lunas ganz besondere Liebeswürdigkeit herhalten könnte. Zusammen mit Neville wanderte sie gemächlich durch die Gegend. Sie waren nicht allein. Colin und Dennis begleiteten sie, um ein paar schöne Natur-Motive für einen Kalender zu suchen, den sie im nächsten Jahr herausbringen wollten. Luna hoffte, dass einer der beiden vielleicht sogar den Sprechenden Fisch im See fotografieren würde. Dann gäbe es endlich einen Beweis.

Von kleinen Fischen zu großen Monstern.

Am Loch Ness tummelten sich ein paar Touristen. Die Kamera immer bereit für einen verschwommenen Schnappschuss eines Stück Holzes oder anderen Treibguts, das man der Presse teuer verkaufen konnte. Unter den Besuchern befand sich Pansy, die sich ohne Krücken fortbewegen konnte. Dass ihre Beine an dem Abend nach Harrys Hochzeit so schmerzhaft gekribbelt hatten und sie am nächsten Morgen plötzlich laufen konnte als wäre nichts gewesen, erklärte ihr der sichtlich fassungslose Heiler kurzerhand mit einer spontanen Regeneration der noch verletzten Nerven und Muskeln, um sich nicht die Blöße geben zu müssen, dass er keine wissenschaftlich fundierte Erklärung für die Genesung hatte. An sich selbst bemerkte Blaise lediglich, dass die winzige Narbe am Kinn verschwunden war. Es war jedoch egal, dass sein Gesicht nun kein Überbleibsel aus Kriegstagen mehr trug. Das einzige Andenken an den Krieg trug er gerade auf dem Arm. Berenice strich über die ersten Stoppeln des heranwachsenden Bartes, den er ihr zuliebe wachsen ließ.

Auch die ganz harten Jungs ließen sich von den herrschenden Temperaturen nicht abschrecken. In einer Halle versammelten sich unzählige Besucher um einen Boxring. Darunter war Kingsley, der sich trotz angemessener Kleidung zwischen all den Muggel verloren fühlte. In der Menge machte er Geoffreys aus, der von Joel begleitet wurde. Als er Geoffreys die Hand reichte, fiel ihm eine Sache sofort auf.

„Sie tragen gar keine Uhr", sagte Kingsley mit hörbarer Bewunderung.  
Verlegen rieb sich Geoffreys die Stelle am Handgelenk. „Ich dachte, heute zählt für mich nur eine Zeit und das ist die Dauer des Kampfes."  
Joel schlug seinem Vater auf die Schulter. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Dad." Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, stieß Joel seinen Vater mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Los, sag's ihm."  
„Ja, ja", Geoffreys mochte es nicht, gedrängt zu werden. Er wandte sich an Kingsley. „Ich wollte es eigentlich nach dem Kampf erzählen." Er lehnte sich nach vorn und sagte dicht an Kingsleys Ohr. „Der Premierminister persönlich hat mit mir gesprochen. Das MI5 will mich zurück. Für eine neue Einheit, die eng mit Ihrer Welt zusammenarbeitet. Kann man sich das vorstellen?"  
„Ich kann", bestätigte Kingsley mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln.  
„Sie haben da nicht zufällig Ihre Finger im Spiel?"

Die Antwort hörte Geoffreys nicht mehr, denn die Zuschauer applaudierten, als die muskelbepackten Boxer den Ring betraten. Er würde es sicher später erfahren. Jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal dem Sport widmen.

Marie hatte für diesen Sonntag die Verabredung mit Sid auf den Nachtmittag verschoben, weil sie vormittags nochmals das Panagiotis-Heim aufsuchte. Der zweite Sonntag. Das zweite Gespräch mit Mrs. Malfoy.

Draußen auf der Bank, zwischen all den Kindern der anderen Besucher, fand Marie die alte Dame, aber nicht allein. Eine ältere Frau leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Als Marie sich der Bank näherte, hörte sie die andere Dame zu Mrs. Malfoy sprechen.

„Da ist wieder die hübsche Dame von letztem Sonntag. Sie hat ihre schwarzen Haare diesmal hochgesteckt", erklärte die Heimbewohnerin.  
Mrs. Malfoy hörte aufmerksam zu. Ihr Blick war unbeweglich auf die Kinder gerichtet, deren fröhliches Gelächter sie vernehmen konnte. „Miss Amabilis, richtig?"  
„Ja, Mrs. Malfoy."  
„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich neben mich." Die andere Patientin ließ die beiden allein, so dass Mrs. Malfoy frei sprechen konnte. „Mr. Panagiotis erzählte mir, Sie schreiben Ihre Abschlussarbeit über damalige Behandlungsmethoden in Heilstätten?"  
Marie log nicht. Ihre Überlegung, Vergissmich-Zauber und deren Auswirkung auf das Gehirn zu behandeln, hatte sie längst verworfen. „Ja, das stimmt. Im Archiv des Gorsemoors bin ich auf …" Sie hielt inne, weil Mrs. Malfoy die Nase rümpfte.  
„Das Gorsemoor war ein Albtraum", flüsterte die betagte Dame.  
„Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass Sie an schlimme Tage erinnert werden."  
Mrs. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie sich mit leblosen Augen Marie zuwandte. „Der schlimmste Tag war der, als mein Mann sein wahres Gesicht zeigte. Diesen Tag kann ich sowieso nicht vergessen. Nach all den Jahren … Es ist, als wäre es gestern gewesen. An jedes seiner Worte kann ich mich erinnern. Sie haben mehr geschmerzt, als …" Mrs. Malfoy legte eine Hand aufs Herz, als wolle sie damit den Schmerz vertreiben.

Marie wusste nicht viel von dem Schicksal der alten Dame. Nur einmal hatte Lucius gegenüber Professor Puddle erwähnt, dass seine Mutter ihre Magie verloren haben soll. Zumindest hatte Puddle das in Lucius' Krankenakte vermerkt. Dass die alte Dame während ihres Aufenthalts im Gorsemoor-Sanatorium auch erblindete, erfuhr Marie bei ihrem ersten Besuch vor einer Woche. Ein Schicksal, das ihr Sohn beinahe mit ihr geteilt hätte.

„Ihr Ehemann hat Sie eingewiesen?", fragte Marie zaghaft nach.  
Ohne auf die Frage einzugehen wollte Mrs. Malfoy wissen: „Haben Sie vor, Ihre Abschlussarbeit als Buch herauszugeben?"  
„Wenn es interessant genug wird, dann will Mrs. Gorsemoor für eine Veröffentlichung sorgen."  
„Es wird interessant werden. Sie müssen sich nur dazu bereiterklären, dem Sachtext eine persönliche Note zu verleihen. Nicht nur die damaligen Verhältnisse in den Heileinrichtungen sollten behandelt werden, sondern all die vermaledeiten Umstände, die das überhaupt ermöglicht haben. Gesellschaftskritische Inhalte sind heute kein Tabuthema mehr, Miss Amabilis. Behandeln Sie ein persönliches Schicksal, einen bestimmten Fall."  
„Sie meinen Ihren Fall?" Weil Mrs. Malfoy nickte, erklärte sich Marie bereit. „Es spricht nichts dagegen, biografische Elemente einzuarbeiten."  
„Dann hoffe ich, Sie haben starke Nerven, mein Kind." Mrs. Malfoy tastete nach ihrer Gehhilfe, einem weißen Stock, der zu der edel gekleideten Frau passte. Marie half ihr auf. „Wir sollten uns in mein Zimmer zurückziehen. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, mir alles von der Seele zu reden."

Marie bot Mrs. Malfoy ihren Arm an, um sie ins Gebäude zu führen. Die Schilderungen, die sie an diesem Tage mit handschriftlichen Notizen festhielt, bewegten sie zutiefst. Es begann mit der niederschmetternden Erkenntnis, nicht mehr zaubern zu können. Ein Gendefekt, der damals noch hätte behandelt werden können. Anstatt zu helfen, sah Abraxas Malfoy den Ruf der Familie in Gefahr. Er entledigte sich seines Problems auf die einfachste Weise und schob seine Frau ab. Von Familie und Freunden getrennt, unfähig den Stab zu führen, verfiel Mrs. Malfoy verständlicherweise in Depressionen. Die Behandlungsmethoden aus der Sicht eines Heilers waren für Marie schon schwer nachzuvollziehen, doch mit dem Einblick in die Gedanken der Patientin rührte die Ungerechtigkeit zu Tränen.

Mrs. Malfoy sprach an diesem Tag das erste Mal über ihren Sohn und darüber, wie schlecht sie sich fühlte, den Jungen beim Vater lassen zu müssen.

Auch ein anderes Mitglied der Familie Malfoy redete sich gerade etwas von der Seele. Lucius war dabei weder leise noch gut gelaunt.

„Lucius", Narzissa versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Wenn dir die Gästeliste nicht zusagt, warum hast du die Einladungen überhaupt rausgeschickt?"  
„Als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt!", warf er ihr vor. „Wer hat denn die Gästeliste verfasst?" Narzissa blickte zu Boden, was ihm Antwort genug war. „In einem Anflug von Harmoniebedürftigkeit habe ich auch noch zugestimmt."  
Seine Frau seufzte. „Dann wäre es besser, die Einladungen zurückzuziehen, Lucius. Du könntest eine plötzliche Unpässlichkeit als Grund angeben."  
„Pfft", entwich es ihm. „Was für einen Eindruck würde ich denn damit hinterlassen? Nein, ich werde es ertragen, ganz wie du es von mir erwartest." Wütend nahm er auf einem Sessel im grünen Salon Platz, stützte einen Ellenbogen auf die Lehne und begann – für ihn völlig untypisch – an einem Fingernagel zu knabbern.  
„Wie _ich_ es erwarte?", wiederholte Narzissa ungläubig.  
„Du hast darauf bestanden, dass ich die Familie einlade. Dabei ist dir vollkommen egal gewesen, ob ich mit denen etwas zu tun haben möchte oder nicht." Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Sessel herum, bevor er wieder aufstand. „Andromeda mag ja noch erträglich sein, aber ihr Gatte …" Er schnaufte. „Ein Muggelgeborener, der mich hasst."  
„Das ist nicht wahr", hielt Narzissa dagegen.  
„Fällt dir denn nichts auf, Teuerste?" Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte er: „Unter unseren lieben Verwandten sind Menschen, die wir damals nicht mal mit der Kneifzange angefasst hätten. Dieser Werwolf! Nicht zu vergessen deine Nichte, die Aurorin." Für Tonks war er seiner Meinung nach noch immer ein Todesser, auch wenn er das dunkle Mal nicht mehr trug. „Aber viel schlimmer, und das werde ich dir nicht verzeihen, dass du mich dazu bewegt hast, ist dein Cousin und dessen Frau!" Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf und ab, sein Gesicht rot vor lauter Aufregung. „Ein Muggel! Ein Muggel in meinem Haus!" Narzissa ersparte es sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass das Haus nicht mehr ihm gehörte. Lucius kam jedoch selbst drauf und ergab sich der Selbstverspottung: „Ach nein, es ist ja nicht mehr mein Haus. Es gehört unserem Sohn, der nebenbei erwähnt ein Halbblut geheiratet hat. Ihre Mutter, ebenfalls ein Muggel. Weißt du, wie ich mich dabei fühle, wenn ich nur nach eurer Pfeife tanzen muss?"  
„Lucius, bitte …"  
„Bitte was? Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Aber ich rege mich auf!" Zum Ende hin war er lauter geworden. „Potter! Granger!" Eine Blumenvase wurde vom Tisch gefegt. „Die würden mich lieber in Askaban verrotten sehen." Er ging zum Fenster und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit nicht versehentlich noch andere Gegenstände zu Bruch gehen würden. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass alle genug Grips haben zu wissen, dass sie hier unerwünscht sind und deshalb der Feier fern bleiben, ansonsten ..."  
„Was?"  
„Ansonsten sollte ich mir vielleicht einen Strick zum Geburtstag wünschen."  
„Jetzt übertreibst du aber wirklich, Lucius."

Vor der Tür zum grünen Salon lauschte Draco den Worten seines Vaters. Dass sich Susan anschlich, bemerkte er erst, als sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Streiten Sie wieder?", fragte Susan leise.  
Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Vielleicht hätte er sein Geburtstag in diesem Jahr besser ausfallen lassen."  
„Er muss es ja irgendwann mal lernen." Aus ihren Worten hörte er ein wenig Traurigkeit heraus. Erst als Draco Susan an die Hand nehmen wollte, bemerkte er, dass der Platz schon besetzt war. Sie hatte Charles an die Hand genommen. Mit der anderen rieb sein Sohn sich die Augen. „Gerade aufgestanden?"  
„Nein, bereit für das Mittagsschläfchen, würde ich sagen", korrigierte Susan.  
Charles streckte seine Hand nach Draco aus. Er wollte hochgenommen werden, was Draco ihm nicht abschlagen wollte. „Dann werden wir dich mal ins Bettchen bringen." Susan folgte den beiden die Treppe hinauf. „Harry hat sich übrigens für nächste Woche angemeldet."  
„Wann kommt er? Du weißt, ich muss bis 18 Uhr arbeiten."  
„Er kommt schon zum Mittag."

Susann seufzte. Sie war die Einzige im Hause Malfoy, die das Haus verlassen musste, um Geld zu verdienen. Dennoch machte ihr der Beruf Spaß, aber er war bei weitem nicht mehr so aufreibend wie zu Kriegszeiten. Auf einer Seite ein gutes Zeichen. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hatte eine Verschnaufpause verdient.

Mit dem Familienleben waren unzählige Menschen beschäftigt, manche von ihnen damit sogar überfordert.

Severus litt zwar nicht unter Soziophobie, aber dennoch machte sich eine für ihn spürbare Veränderung bemerkbar, die er vor Hermine zu verbergen versuchte. Die Heilung seiner Seele brachte offenbar nicht nur Vorteile mit sich. Was ihn früher völlig kalt gelassen hätte, brach mit einem Male unkontrolliert über ihm zusammen. Der bevorstehende Besuch bei ihren Eltern löste auf emotionaler Ebene Stress aus. Seine eigene, überhöhte Erwartungshaltung an sich selbst machte ihm darüber hinaus zu schaffen. Der Grund für die seelische Belastung war die Tatsache, dass er für die Grangers nun nicht mehr nur den Geschäftspartner der Tochter darstellte, sondern den Verlobten. Die letzte Gelegenheit, bei der er den Grangers gegenübergetreten war, war die Hochzeit von Harry gewesen. Von ihrer Tochter hatten sie dort zwischen Tür und Angel von der Bindung erfahren. Nun stellten sich bei Severus unerwartet gewisse Befürchtungen ein, die er sich nicht näher erklären konnte, aber sie hatten auf jeden Fall mit der Erwartungshaltung ihrer Eltern zu tun. Das war das Problem, dachte er entnervt: Er wusste nicht, was sie von ihm erwarteten. Womit er jedoch rechnete waren Fragen seitens Mr. Granger – Joshua –, die möglicherweise unangenehm tief in die Privatsphäre eindringen könnten. Für Severus war das private Leben schon immer etwas wohl Behütetes, geradezu etwas Heiliges gewesen, daher benötigte es in seinem Fall nicht einmal pikante Fragen, die dazu führen würden, sich angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Severus?" An der Tür zur Küche riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Das ist mein Name."  
„Harry ist hier", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Begeisterung, die nicht ihre eigene widerspiegelte, sondern seine vorhersehen wollte. „Mit Ginny und Nicholas."  
„Ah", stocksteif erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und trat in den Flur. Er betrachtete die kleine Familie, die die Treppe hinunterkam. „Ein Familienausflug. Wie wunderbar!", sagte er humorlos. „Dann machen wir das Ganze doch komplett." Er zog seinen Stab und sprach einen Accio. Die Leine des Hundes kam angeflogen – und hinter ihr her rannte der Hund aufgeregt die Treppe hinunter. Severus leinte ihn an. „Jetzt können wir gehen."  
Über Severus' Handlung erstaunt fragte Hermine ihren Kater: „Willst du auch mitkommen?"

Fellini schien verstanden zu haben. In Windeseile machte er kehrt und rannte durch die Luke in der Tür ins Freie.

„Kater müsste man sein", hörte Hermines Severus murmeln. Seine Aussage missfiel ihr.  
„Warum? Weil du dann nicht mit zu meinen Eltern müsstest?", fragte sie ein wenig giftig, so dass zumindest Harry die leichte Spannung zwischen den beiden bemerkte.  
„Nein, weil ich dann ich wenigstens gefragt worden wäre."  
Hermine machte keine Szene. Als erwachsener Mann könnte er selbst entscheiden, ob er mitkommen wollte oder nicht. Sie richtete das Wort an Ginny und Harry. „Gehen wir." Severus ließ sie die Wahl, ob er folgen wollte.

Nachdem sie über den Tropfenden Kessel eine Seitenstraße der Muggelwelt betreten hatten, schlug Hermine vor, das kurze Stück bis zum Haus ihren Eltern zu laufen.

„Ich bin für eine Wanderung durch Muggellondon nicht angemessen gekleidet", warf Severus ein. Er war der Einzige in voller Zauberermontur, inklusive des leichten Sommerumhangs – in schwarz, versteht sich.  
„Das haben wir gleich." Harry zog seinen Stab. Noch bevor Severus Gelegenheit bekam, seinen Einspruch kundzutun, trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, was er sofort bemängelte. Außerdem schmerzte der Zauberstab, der jetzt unter dem Shirt aus dem Hosenbund lugte und ihm in die Rippen stach.  
„Lange Ärmel bitte."  
„Wir haben 27° Celsius!", erinnerte Harry ihn an die Temperaturen des heutigen Tages.  
„Dann werde ich wohl zurückgehen müssen, um mich umzukleiden." Harry seufzte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie ungestört waren, zauberte er die Ärmel von Severus' Shirt lang. „Und bitte etwas mehr Kragen."  
Dem Wunsch kam Harry nach, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Du wirst eingehen wie eine Primel."  
„Seit wann kennst du dich mit Blumen aus? Der Blütenstaub welcher Primelart beinhaltet einen Wirkstoff, der für eine bessere Blutgerinnung sorgt?"  
„Ähm …" Kalt erwischt, dachte Harry.  
Hermine übernahm den Part und half ihm, wie früher so oft, aus der Patsche. „Die gelbe Aurikel. Können wir jetzt bitte?"

Auf dem Weg durch einen kleinen Park lief Harry etwas langsamer, damit Severus' aufschließen konnte. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe gingen, wartete Harry einen Augenblick, falls Severus danach war, den Anfang zu machen. Es kam nichts.

„Ist es denn in Ordnung", begann Harry leise, „dass wir heute mitkommen?"  
„Ja", kam es sofort zurück, „dann stehen meine Chancen besser, von Mr. Granger nicht unter Dauerbeschuss genommen zu werden. Dafür im Voraus schon einmal meinen herzlichen Dank."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch ganz gut."  
„Wir verstanden uns einigermaßen, als ich derjenige war, der die Hälfte der Apotheke übernommen hat."  
Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was in Severus' Kopf vorging. „Und das soll sich jetzt geändert haben?", fragte er unsicher.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", blaffte Severus zurück.

Weil Severus so gereizt war, ließ Harry ihn in Ruhe, keineswegs aber allein. Er lief neben ihm her. Irgendwann wechselte die Leine den Besitzer, so dass Harry genau wie damals den Hund führte. Auf diese Weise hatten sie sich näher kennengelernt. Severus würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber Harrys Anwesenheit hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Das Haus der Grangers war bald erreicht. Sie passierten bereits den kitschigen Zwerg im Vorgarten, den Severus' Hund erst einmal beschnüffeln musste. Die Vordertür öffnete sich, noch bevor sie die Stufen erreicht hatten. Mrs. Granger strahlte und war darüber erfreut, Harry und Ginny auch mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Bei der Begrüßung „Hallo Kinder" zog Severus lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Guten Tag, Severus." Jane schüttelte ihm die Hand und blickte ihm, wie es sich gehört, dabei in die Augen. Mit dem warmen Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, fühlte er sich willkommen. Das Problem war aber auch nie Hermines Mutter gewesen. „Kommt doch alle rein, oder geht besser gleich ums Haus in den Garten."  
Hermine war verzückt. „Wir essen im Garten?"  
„Das Wetter müssen wir doch ausnutzen. Außerdem hat dein Vater das Auslaufgitter für die Kaninchen aufgebaut."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, wie lange Harry samt Familie bei den Grangers bleiben würde. Fest stand, dass der heutige Tag keinen reinen Familienbesuch darstellte. Severus befürwortete die Anwesenheit von Harry. So müsste er nicht befürchten, unentwegt den Fragen der Schwiegereltern in spe ausgeliefert zu sein. Andererseits könnte es unangenehm werden, sollte Joshua Themen ansprechen, die Severus' Privatbereich aufs Äußerste verletzten. Noch viel unerfreulicher wäre es, sollte sich Severus dazu veranlasst sehen, Joshua vor allen anderen in seine Grenzen zu weisen.

Gerade wo Severus an Hermines Vater dachte, kam der auch schon ums Haus herum und begrüßte als Erstes seine Tochter auf die bekannte, herzliche Weise. Zu Severus Erstaunen bekam Harry nicht nur einen Händedruck. Joshua Granger zeigte mit einer Hand auf Harrys Schulter, wie angetan er von dem Besuch war. Besagte Hand legte sich einmal kurz in väterlich liebevoller Geste auf Harrys Nacken, dann zwischen die Schulterblätter, um den jungen Mann in Richtung Garten zu weisen. Nachdem Harry an Hermines Vater vorbeigegangen war, fiel Joshuas Blick auf Severus. Das breite Lächeln reduzierte sich auf eine normal höfliche Mimik.

„Severus." Joshua nickte ihm zu. Für Severus war schwer einzuschätzen, warum man ihn mit einem Kopfnicken abspeiste, während Harry all den Ausdruck des Willkommens erfahren durfte. Hermines Vater hob die Hand und wies den Weg, während Severus noch darüber nachgrübelte, wie willkommen er bei Joshua war. Die Ahnung beschlich ihn, dass Joshua nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens zu dem Schluss gekommen sein muss, dass Severus zwar ein tüchtiger und somit gern gesehener Geschäftspartner der Tochter war, nicht aber den bevorzugten Typus des Schwiegersohns verkörperte. Harry kam diesem Typus offensichtlich viel näher. Aufgeschlossen, immer freundlich und im Großen und Ganzen das, was Harry immer sein wollte: normal. Severus hingegen griesgrämig, mundfaul und reserviert.

Von den Kaninchen war Nicholas hin und weg. Harry, der Hund, ebenfalls. Beide liefen begeistert am Gitter des Geheges umher und versuchten, eines der Kaninchen durch den Zaun hindurch zu berühren. Auch wenn ihm das fröhliche Geschrei des Kindes nach einer halben Stunde bereits auf die Nerven ging, sagte Severus nichts, denn er war froh, unsichtbar zu sein. Konversation in einer gemütlichen Runde lag Harry und er war es, der die Grangers unterhielt, sie über Neuigkeiten unterrichtete und dann und wann einen Witz zum Besten gab. Severus wurde in Ruhe gelassen und konnte sich seinem Kaffee widmen.

„Harry?" Es war Hermine, die nach der Einnahme von Kaffee und Kuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen wollte.. „Ich wollte doch einen Test mit dir machen."  
Hermines Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Was denn für einen Test, Schätzchen?"  
„Ach, ich will nur was überprüfen. Dafür brauche ich mal euren Fernseher."  
„Du weißt ja, wo er steht."

Mit Harry und Hermine verabschiedete sich leider auch die gemütliche Stimmung am Kaffeetisch. Stille kehrte ein. Severus' einzige Hoffnung war Ginny, doch ihr lagen Gespräche offenbar weniger, obwohl sie immer nett antwortete, wenn Jane oder Joshua das Wort an sie richteten. Es dauerte nicht lang, da landete Joshuas Blick auf Severus.

„Und, Severus?" Joshua schlug sich auf die Oberschenkel und rieb seine Handflächen auf dem Stoff der Hose. Ein schlechtes Zeichen, befürchtete Severus. Jeden Moment würde man ihm mit einer Nachttischlampe ins Gesicht leuchten und ihn mit Fragen bombardieren.  
Zu allem Übel verabschiedete sich der _Good-Cop_, denn Jane erhob sich. „Ich werde mal den Tisch abräumen."  
„Ich helfe Ihnen." Für Ginny kam die Gelegenheit, sich ebenfalls zurückziehen zu können, gerade richtig.

Die beiden Frauen hatten im Nu den Tisch geräumt und verschwanden in der Küche. Severus hatte seinen Blick auf den Hund gerichtet. Er musste grinsen, als Harry Nicholas umrannte, weil er am Zaun entlang einem davonhoppelnden Kaninchen nachjagte. Das Bild der kindlichen Unbeschwertheit weckte in Severus keine Erinnerungen an die eigene Kindheit. Die harsche Stimme von Joshua hingegen schon. Der war lauter geworden, weil Severus schon zweimal nicht auf die Nennung seines Namens reagiert hatte.

Severus wandte sich mit distanzierter Gelassenheit an seinen Gastgeber. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich war wohl einen Moment in Gedanken. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
„Ich fragte, ob mit der Apotheke alles gut läuft."  
„Alles bestens, danke der Nachfrage."

Joshua wartete, doch mehr Informationen bekam er nicht. Severus war nicht in der Stimmung.

Im Haus erging es Harry ähnlich. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, die Augen zu schließen und einen Moment lang in sich zu gehen. Hermine hatte ihn auf die Couch im Arbeitszimmer ihrer Eltern gesetzt und verlangte von ihm das Unmögliche.

„Bitte, Harry. Konzentriere dich darauf, mehr sehen zu können als andere Menschen."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das funktioniert so nicht, Hermine. Ich habe es ausprobiert, habe sogar meditiert – ich glaub zumindest, dass das als Meditation durchgehen würde. Ich konnte Nicholas trotz Tarnumhang nicht sehen."  
„Der Affe bei Luna trug keinen Tarnumhang."  
„Racker."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Der Affe reißt Racker. Und auch wenn er keinen Tarnumhang getragen hat: Du hast selbst gesagt, aus den Haaren dieser Tiere webt man solche Umhänge."  
Das war wahr, dachte Hermine. „Und was war mit den Farben der Schüler? Die konntest du alle sehen, obwohl du sie nicht hättest sehen dürfen."  
„Das war ein blöder Zufall, den ich nicht ein Stück beeinflussen konnte. Ich habe mich in dem Moment an die eigene Schulzeit erinnert und das hat so ein wohliges Gefühl ausgeslöst." Mit einer Hand fuchtelte er in der Nähe seines Bauches herum. „Ich habe mich einfach gut gefühlt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das reproduzieren kann."  
„Indem du an was Schönes denkst?", wollte Hermine ihn motivieren. „Der Test, den ich machen möchte, wird sehr wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren."  
„Warum sitzen wir denn überhaupt hier?"  
„Ich will es trotzdem ausprobieren."  
„Erklärst du mir auch, was du vor hast?" Bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, bat er: „Leicht verständlich."  
„Also gut, Harry. Bei dir tritt die Wahrnehmungsveränderung immer nur teilweise ein, niemals vollständig. Woran ich noch lange zu knabbern haben werde ist der Tag, an dem du die beiden Männer in der Winkelgasse sehen konntest, aber sonst niemanden mehr. Dafür habe ich keine Erklärung. Eine Theorie habe ich nur dafür, dass du manchmal Dinge sehen kannst, die niemand sonst sieht. Die Magiefarben zum Beispiel." Harry nickte, woraufhin Hermine fortfuhr. Er würde sie schon stoppen, sollte er nicht mehr folgen können. „Man geht davon aus, dass Magie genau wie Licht aus Korpuskeln besteht."  
„Jetzt wird's mir zu hoch."  
„Ich schraube ein wenig zurück", versicherte Hermine. „Licht ist unsichtbar."  
„Aber …" Seinen Einspruch schluckte er hinunter, denn als er genauer darüber nachdachte, schien sie Recht zu haben.  
„Nehmen wir", sie zeigte nach vorn, „den Fernseher. Tageslicht fällt auf ihn und es wird von dem Gerät absorbiert wird. Der Fernseher strahlt im Gegenzug andere Photonen aus, deswegen siehst du ihn. Wenn aber nichts da ist, was das Licht absorbiert, dann sieht man auch nichts. Die Demiguise können auf magische Weise verhindern, dass ihr Fell Licht absorbiert oder abgibt, also sieht man sie nicht mehr."  
„Und wie machen die das?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte es einfach halten, Harry. Wenn ich jetzt mit der Biologie der Affen und deren magischer Fähigkeiten anfange …"  
„Schon gut, erzählt einfach weiter."  
„Wenn etwas unsichtbar ist, ist es nur für das menschliche Auge nicht wahrnehmbar, aber ein anderes könnte es sehen.  
„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"  
„Klar."  
„Du sagst, ein anderes Auge könnte es sehen, obwohl ein menschliches es nicht sieht?"  
Hermine nickte. „Eine Schlange zum Beispiel. Die bezeichnen wir als blind, aber sie kann mehr sehen als wir, Harry. Sie sieht Wärme."  
Über seiner Nasenwurzel bildete sich eine dreieckige Falte. „Das Ganze wird doch wohl nichts damit zu tun haben, dass ich ein Parselmund bin?"  
„Ich, ähm, das habe ich noch gar nicht bedacht. Möglich wäre einiges." Sie machte sich die gedankliche Notiz, Harrys Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können, zu berücksichtigen. „Aber zurück zum Sehen. Umgebungsbedingungen spielen in Bezug auf Licht und Sichtbarkeit natürlich eine große Rolle – in physikalischer Hinsicht. Wir müssen im Gegensatz zu Muggeln aber auch die magischen Einflüsse berücksichtigen. Dass Zauberer und Hexen tagtäglich naturwissenschaftliche Unmöglichkeiten vollbringen, muss ich wohl nicht extra hervorheben. Wir können die Gravitation beeinflussen, formen eine beliebige Masse nach unserem Wunsch, krümmen Raum und Zeit ..." Harry hatte verstanden, so dass sie die Aufzählung nicht fortführte. „Trotzdem gibt es natürlich auch in unserer Welt Atome, Moleküle, Teilchen und Wellen. Mein Farbtrank kann einen Teil der magischen Teilchen und Wellen sichtbar machen, weil er sich einfach an sie haftet."  
„Und bunt macht", warf Harry ein.  
„Nicht ganz. Die Teilchen in meinem Trank sind farbneutral. Sie legen sich um die Magieteilchen und wirken", sie fuchtelte mit den Händen umher, „in etwa wie ein Wassertropfen, der Licht brechen kann. So siehst du die einzelnen Farben, aber nicht mein Trank macht das alles bunt, sondern die Intensität der Magie."  
„Hermine, ich glaube, ich bin heute nicht sonderlich aufnahmefähig."  
„Ich bin aber noch lange nicht auf den Punkt gekommen."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh es nicht. Ehrlich nicht. Tut mir leid."

Sie seufzte, bevor sie unerwartet den Fernseher anschaltete. Ein Nachrichtensprecher unterrichtete von einem Einbruch auf David Beckhams Anwesen, was Hermine so interessant fand, dass sie auf der Stelle durch die anderen Sender schaltete. Ein Cartoon, eine Werbesendung, eine Soap-Opera, andere Nachrichten, noch eine Werbesendung, eine Dokumentation, eine Werbesendung und ein Dauerverkaufssender. Mit dem Programm wäre ein Fernseher sicherlich keine Bereicherung für die Zaubererwelt.

Diesmal seufzte Harry. Ohne dass Hermine es bemerkte, schloss er die Augen. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sich etwas tun würde, aber er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Ein wenig von dem, was sie erklärt hatte, glaubte er sogar zu verstehen, was daran liegen mochte, dass er sich ausgeglichen fühlte. Die Aufregung des heutigen Tages bestand nur darin, als Gast der Familie Granger an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Ein Ort, der ihm gefiel. Es war ihm möglich, zu entspannen. Das Haus von Hermines Eltern war ähnlich gebaut wie sein Traumhaus, nur dass hier die Nachbarn gleich hinter den Zäunen lebten. Mit Herzklopfen erinnerte sich Harry an den Geist, den er in seinem zukünftigen Haus gesehen hatte. Ohne es aufhalten zu können, schossen ihm einige Momente durch den Kopf, bei denen er Leute nicht sehen konnte. Sirius, Remus, die Quidditch-Spieler. In diesem Augenblick fand Harry für sich selbst heraus, dass er es lieber mochte, Dinge zu sehen, die andere nicht sehen konnten. Die Titelmelodie einer Fernsehserie ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Kung Fu.

„Die 105. Wiederholung", nörgelte Hermine.  
„Ich hab die 68. Wiederholung gesehen, komplett", behauptete er grinsend. Im Fernsehen setzte sich Caine gerade hin, um in sich zu gehen. Mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte Harry nach vorn. „Das habe ich nicht hinbekommen."  
„Was?"  
„Schneidersitz", erwiderte er. „Kann ich nicht. Stelle ich mich zu blöd an."  
Hermine lächelte. „Falls es dich tröstet, Harry, ich kann es auch nicht."

Bei der folgenden Werbepause schaltete Hermine weiter. Harry bemerkte unten am Fernseher, genau dort, wo der rote Punkt leuchtete, wenn Hermine die Fernbedienung betätigte, ein bläuliches Licht. Er dachte sich nichts dabei. Erst als es mit der Zeit grünlich wurde, fragte er sich, ob er ihr das mitteilen sollte.

„Siehst du da unten das Licht?" Um es genauer zu zeigen, stand er auf und kniete sich vor den Fernseher.  
„Das ist der kabellose Empfänger am Fernseher."  
„Weiß ich doch. Ich wundere mich nur, warum es erst blau war und jetzt grün."  
„Wie bitte?" Hermine sprang von der Couch und hockte sich neben Harry. Beide blickten auf die dunkelrote Fläche aus Plastik. „Das ist rot."  
„Den roten Punkt sehe ich auch aufleuchten, wenn du drückst, aber in der Nähe hier", mit dem Finger zeichnete er einen Umriss in die Luft, „wird es grün."  
Die Freude, die Hermine empfand, konnte sie nicht verbergen. „Das ist genau das, was ich meine, Harry! Ich glaube, du kannst mehr Licht sehen als andere Menschen."  
„Mehr Licht?"  
„Vielleicht sogar das ganze Lichtspektrum!"  
„Hermine?"  
Sie atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie auf die rote Abdeckung am Fernseher tippte. „Das hier unten, Harry, ist nichts anderes als ein Infrarotempfänger. Du scheinst das Licht zu sehen, wenn es von der Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher trifft und zurückgeworfen wird."  
„Warum aber blau und grün?"  
Sie hob und senkte die Schultern, spitzte dabei die Lippen. „Ich habe keine Erklärung. Vielleicht hat das damit zu tun, dass der Fernseher langsam wärmer wird. Das könnte heißen, du siehst Infrarotlicht eventuell in Falschfarben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es aussehen muss, wenn man wirklich Wärme sehen kann. Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen müssen."  
Diese Aussage amüsierte Harry. „Im Zweifelsfall …"  
„… geh in die Bibliothek!", vervollständigte sie den Satz, der sie zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Möglich wäre es, dass sich deine Netzhaut tatsächlich verändert hat."  
„Du bekommst keine Probe."  
Sie lachte. „Ich will dir höchstens in die Augen schauen, Harry." Daraufhin klimperte er mit den Wimpern, weshalb sie nur noch mehr lachen musste. „Ach, Harry", sie schien völlig überwältigt, „stell dir vor, dass das noch weiter gehen könnte. Der Mensch sieht nur ein Fitzelchen von dem gesamten Lichtspektrum. Es gibt noch viele andere Bereiche. Verschiedene Wellenlängen und Frequenzen. Infrarot könnte nur der Anfang sein. Es könnten noch Mikrowellen folgen, UKW oder Kurzwellen."  
„Ich bin doch kein Radio", sagte er vorgetäuscht empört.  
Wieder lachte sie. Hermine war in bester Stimmung. „Ich meine damit nicht, dass du das hörst, aber stell dir vor, du könntest diese Wellen sehen!" Ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Du als Zauberer wirst sicher alt genug werden, diese Fähigkeit in den Griff zu bekommen. Vielleicht erschließt sich der wahre Sinn dahinter erst viel später. Nützlich war es dir schon ein paar Male."  
„Das kann doch aber nicht nur mit dem Licht zusammenhängen", warf er skeptisch ein.  
„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Ich muss nur noch dahinterkommen, was bei dir alles mit reinspielt. Gerade weil deine Emotionen diese Fähigkeit beeinflussen, wie wir ja bereits wissen. Aber das, was ich heute erfahren habe, ist schon mal ein Anfang. Darf ich mir die Erinnerung an heute im Denkarium ansehen? Am besten die Erinnerungen an all deine Wahrnehmungsveränderungen. Ich möchte mir ein genaues Bild davon machen."

Beide schauten sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Hermine den Fernseher ausschaltete. Ein letztes Mal sah er das grünliche Licht.

„Warum hast du vorhin noch geglaubt, der Test würde nicht funktionieren?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er aufgestanden war.  
„Weil auch ich Wärme ausstrahle. Wenn du die Wärme der Infrarotfernbedienung sehen kannst, warum dann nicht meine?" Sie deutete auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. „Oder die Wärme von dem Gerät?" Ihre Überlegung war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. „Deswegen meinte ich auch vorhin, dass die Veränderung deiner Wahrnehmung bisher niemals vollständig eingetreten ist. Es hat sich immer nur auf einen Punkt konzentriert, nie auf dein komplettes Sichtfeld." Auf dem Weg nach unten ließ sie ihn an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben. „Stell dir nur vor, was du mit dieser Fähigkeit, solltest du sie eines Tages beherrschen, alles anstellen könntest. Häuser unter Fidelius könntest du mit Leichtigkeit aufspüren. Über Desillusionszauber könntest du hindurchsehen. Du wärst bestimmt ein perfekter Auror! Du könntest noch vor allen anderen Wärmequellen in Gebäuden erkennen."  
„Das prädestiniert mich auch prima als Feuerwehrmann. Hast du denn eine Erklärung, warum ich manchmal Menschen nicht mehr sehen konnte?"  
„Mmmh", machte sie, als sie in die Küche trat, in der ihre Mutter und Ginny den Abwasch erledigten. „Das waren überwiegend Momente, in denen du missgestimmt warst oder Angst hattest. Vielleicht war es eine magische Reaktion auf den Stress? Das trat kurz nach dem Krieg auf, oder?" Harry nickte, was sie mit Bedacht nachahmte. „Wann war es das letzte Mal?"  
„Beim Quidditch, als die Spieler und Zuschauer nur noch Schatten waren. Ich konnte sie auch nicht mehr hören. Da war ich aber nicht missgestimmt."  
„Es war dein Wunsch gewesen?"  
Harrys Kopf schlackerte uneins hin und her. „Ja. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Wir werden schon noch dahinterkommen." Hermine blickte sich in der Küche um sah erst jetzt die beiden Frauen beim Abwasch. Sie war hörbar in Alarmbereitschaft, als sie ihre Mutter fragte: „Ist Papa etwa ganz allein mit Severus draußen?"

Geschlossen gingen die vier zurück in den Garten, brachten dabei etwas frisches Obst und Getränke mit. Severus und Joshua unterhielten sich, obwohl Harry feststellen musste, dass es für ihn mehr nach einer Frage-und-Antwort-Stunde aussah – und Hermines Vater war der Quizmaster. Es war immer schwer, sich sofort an einem Gespräch beteiligen zu können, wenn man nicht wusste, um was es ging, also hörte jeder erst einmal zu.

Zu Severus' Entsetzen kamen die anderen Gäste in genau dem Moment zurück, als er sich dagegen sträubte, Joshua – wie er Mr. Granger nennen musste – Informationen über seine Eltern zu geben. Das Thema war ihm unangenehm. Der Tod von Eileen Snape hatte Joshua im ersten Moment mundtot gemacht. Nach anfänglicher Befürchtung, womöglich ins nächste Fettnäpfchen zu treten, fragte er dennoch nach dem werten Vater. Severus fühlte alle Augenpaare auf sich ruhen. Selbst Harry interessierte es, was aus Tobias Snape geworden war, dessen wütende Stimme er in einer von Severus' Erinnerungen gehört hatte. Kaum jemand würde verstehen, warum Severus seinen Vater in die Hände von Muggelpflegern gegeben hatte und diesen Entschluss bis heute kein bisschen bereute.

„Zum Verbleib meines Vaters möchte ich mich nicht äußern."  
Joshuas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Heißt das, er ist noch wohlauf?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er …" Als Severus bemerkte, dass er durch zusammengebissene Zähne sprach, womit seine gereizte Stimmung nicht verbergen konnte, hielt er kurz inne. „Ich sagte bereits, dass ich mich dazu nicht äußern möchte."  
Joshua war anderer Meinung. Auch wenn er leise zu Severus sprach, konnten zumindest Harry und Hermine ihn gut hören. „Es ist doch kein Verbrechen, wenn man wenig Kontakt zu seinen Angehörigen hat. Ich habe mich auch mal mit meiner Mutter zerstritten. Wir haben zwei Jahre nicht mehr miteinander geredet, bis …"  
„Ich habe seit Jahrzehnten gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm und strebe nicht an, das zu ändern. Er ist dort gut aufgehoben, wo er jetzt ist."  
„Und wo ist er?"

Der Gedanke an die Briefe aus der Nachsendung schob sich in den Vordergrund. Ein Brief von vor sechs Jahren war dabei. Severus hatte ihn noch nicht geöffnet. Auf dem Umschlag stand als Absender das Pflegeheim. Irgendwann während des Krieges, zu einer Zeit, als Severus und Draco sich auf einem Bauernhof versteckt hielten, hatte das Pflegeheim aus bisher unbekannten Gründen versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren. Der Umschlag mit den durchgestrichenen Adressen machte deutlich, dass man ihn erst nach Spinner's End geschickt hatte. Das Haus war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon von Todessern dem Boden gleichgemacht worden, so dass das Postamt den Brief nach Hogwarts weiterleitete. Weil sich dort ebenfalls kein Empfänger fand, lagerte man ihn für viele Jahre im Posteulenamt zwischen, wie wahrscheinlich unzählige andere Briefe in der magischen Welt auch, deren Empfänger verschollen oder untergetaucht waren.

Einen rettenden Strohhalm hatte Harry zu bieten, denn er lenkte ab und fragte: „Wer hat denn Nicholas in den Auslauf gesteckt?"  
„Ich war so frei", erwiderte Severus.  
„Er ist doch kein Kaninchen."  
„Du hast doch wohl auch ein Laufgitter für ihn Zuhause, oder etwa nicht?" Weil Harry nickte, sah sich Severus in seiner Entscheidung, Nicholas über den Zaun gehoben zu haben, bestärkt. Außerdem konnte er auf diese Weise nicht ausbüxen. Der Junge hatte vorhin angefangen zu weinen, weil er die Tiere nicht anfassen konnte. „Jetzt fühlt er sich wohl", brachte Severus es auf den Punkt.

Alle schauten gleichzeitig zu Nicholas. Der Junge saß völlig fasziniert auf einer Decke, umgeben von flauschigen Kaninchen, die an der Möhre in seiner Hand mümmelten. Selig lächelnd tätschelte er das eine oder andere Tier. Er brauchte nur die Hand ausstrecken. Kein Zaun trennte sie mehr.

Das vorherige Thema war für Joshua längst nicht erledigt. „Wo lebte Ihr Vater zuletzt, als Sie ihn gesehen haben?"  
Verbissen erwiderte Severus: „In einem Pflegeheim."

Es sollte endlich Ruhe sein, dachte er. Die Information reichte. Es war mehr, als er aus seinem Privatleben zu erzählen bereit war. Niemand hatte davon Kenntnis. Hermine erfuhr es lediglich aus einer der Erinnerungen, die sie gesehen hatte, und Albus wusste sowieso immer alles. Aus freien Stücken hatte Severus diese Tatsache nie preisgegeben. Man sollte ihm hoch anrechnen, dachte er, dass er es gleich vor fünf Personen offenbart hatte. Es war eine Premiere. Und es war genug.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Severus", Josh verspürte eine diebische Freude, häufig Severus' beim Namen zu nennen, „aber ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum Sie ihn noch immer nicht besucht haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie Ihren Vater schützen wollten." Von seiner Tochter hatte Joshua das Wichtigste über Severus' Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort erfahren. „Das ist durchaus verständlich, aber der Krieg ist vorbei."  
„Vielleicht ist er längst verstorben." Severus' gleichgültige Aussage konnte falscher nicht sein. Hermines Vater schien seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen.  
„Sie wissen das nicht einmal?"  
„Mr. …" Severus seufzte. Die persönliche Anrede ließ er vollständig weg. „Dieser Abschnitt meines Lebens geht niemanden etwas an."  
Josh ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Er wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. „Hatten Sie eine schlechte Kindheit?"  
„Papa!", mahnte Hermine vom Stuhl gegenüber.  
„Liebling, ich will das doch nur verstehen. Für mich ist das unvorstellbar." Er schaute seine Tochter eindringlich an. „Und ich hoffe doch stark, dass du dir daran kein Beispiel nimmst. Wenn ich alt und runzelig bin, möchte ich nicht in einem Heim landen und jeden Tag auf Besuche meiner Tochter hoffen, die sowieso nie kommen wird."  
„Du solltest mich eigentlich kennen, Dad."

Die ganze Situation war Harry unangenehm, weil er wusste, dass sie Severus unangenehm war. Auch Ginny wusste nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Einzig Hermines Mutter blieb die Ruhe in Person. Sie schenkte Severus ein Glas Wasser ein, lächelte ihm freundlich und auch entschuldigend zu.

„Vielen Dank, Jane. Und auch vielen Dank für die beiden vorzüglichen Kuchen. Es ist ein Jammer, dass Sie die Fähigkeit, solche Leckereien auf den Tisch zu zaubern, nicht an die werte Tochter vererbt haben."  
Von dem Kompliment leicht errötet erklärte Jane: „Als Kind hat sie es schon nicht gemocht, mit der Spielzeugherdplatte zu spielen, die ihr Onkel ihr geschenkt hat. Stattdessen wünschte sie sich einen Detektiv-Koffer. Sowas kennen Sie vielleicht. Mit Fingerabdruck-Set und Handmikroskop."  
„Das Handmikroskop war blöd", warf Hermine ein. „Das hat überhaupt nichts vergrößert."  
„Weswegen dein Vater dir auch das ausrangierte von der Arbeit mitgebracht hat."

Hermine lächelte ihrem Vater zu. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, von überall im Haus Proben genommen zu haben, um sie unter dem Mikroskop zu bewundern. Die Probe von ihrer Matratze hatte allerdings dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine bei all den Milben dort nicht mehr schlafen wollte, bis ihre Mutter ihr ein Buch über diese ungebetenen Gäste in die Hand drückte. Mit der beinahe zu Ende gelesenen Lektüre war Hermine beruhigt auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen.

Joshua Granger gingen in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich die gleichen Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. Sein seliger Gesichtsausdruck konnte das erahnen lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz wandte er sich wieder den Themen zu, die ihn interessierten.

„Zurück zu Ihrem Vater …"  
Severus schloss die Augen und massierte mit Daumen und Zeigerfinger die Nasenwurzel. Aufkommende Kopfschmerzen konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. „Wissen Sie was, Joshua?" Severus klang gestresst. „An Ihrer Familie kann man die Wunder der Vererbung bestens aufzeigen. Von Ihrer reizenden Frau", er blickte kurz zu Jane, „hat Hermine die Fähigkeit erlangt, einfühlsam auf Mitmenschen einzugehen. Auch den Wunsch nach stetiger Fortbildung möchte ich den Genen Ihrer Gattin zuschreiben. Die Veranlagung zur genießbaren Lebensmittelzubereitung blieb leider auf der Strecke." Severus winkte mit einer Hand, als wollte er eine Fliege vertreiben. Somit zeigte er, dass der Punkt nicht ins Gewicht fiel. „Stattdessen hat Hermine von Ihnen, Joshua, die Kunst der unangenehmen Fragestellung geerbt, gewürzt mit einer Portion Lästigkeit und einer Prise Hartnäckigkeit. Ich kann über diese manchmal regelrecht nervtötenden Eigenschaften von Hermine hinwegsehen. Diese mit viel Zeit und Geduld erlernte Nachsicht meinerseits lässt mich hoffen, auch mit Ihnen eines Tages zumindest auf normaler Basis halbwegs gut auszukommen."

Nach seiner Rede, bei der sich Severus nicht ein einziges Mal im Ton vergriffen hatte, nahm er sein Glas Wasser. Die anderen tauschten gegenseitig Blicke aus. Severus rechnete damit, dass Hermine die Erste wäre, die das Schweigen brechen wollte. Stattdessen hörte er ihren Vater.

„Jane, bin ich wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Joshua mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. Jane nickte. Als Joshua zu Hermine schaute und von ihr eine Antwort erhoffte, kam diese ebenfalls in Form eines Nickens. „Hach", machte Joshua bestürzt, aber seine gute Laune fand er schnell wieder. Er wandte sich an seinen Gast und lächelte. „Von meiner Seite aus haben Sie nichts zu befürchten, Severus. Ich werde versuchen, mich im Zaum zu halten. Ansonsten denke ich, werden wir gut miteinander auskommen, denn wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich über alle Maße schätze, dann ist das Ehrlichkeit."

Joshua unterließ es, Severus weiterhin über die Eltern zu befragen. Stattdessen erkundigte er sich über Einzelheiten, was die Apotheke betraf. Bei dem Gespräch bekam Harry mit, dass der ehemalige Schüler Gordian Foster bei Severus als Lehrling anfangen würde.

Trotz der bis zum Ende hin netten Unterhaltungen mit den Grangers war Severus weiterhin missgestimmt. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als er mit Hermine zusammen gegen halb sechs die Apotheke betrat. Schnurstracks ging er nach oben und beschäftigte sich im Wohnzimmer mit unwichtigen Dingen, nur um nicht mit ihr reden zu müssen. Hermine ließ ihn.

In Hogwarts hingegen begann das Leben erst. Nicholas war von seinem Erstkontakt mit Kaninchen völlig überdreht. Harry hatte Mühe, dem Jungen die Schuhe auszuziehen, weil er am Boden entlangrobbte.

„Bleib hier", sagte Harry, kniete sich dabei auf den Boden und griff nach einem Schuh. „Du riechst schon selbst wie ein Kaninchen." Ein Schuh war ausgezogen, der zweite folgte auf der Stelle.  
Ginny kam gerade von der Toilette zurück. „Gehst du mit ihm baden oder soll ich?" Das Wasser lief bereits, das konnte Harry hören.  
Anstatt Ginny zu antworten, fragte er Nicholas: „Na, willst du mit Papa baden gehen, der immer so tolles Spielzeug mit in die Wanne nimmt? Oder mit Mama, die nur darauf achtet, dass du auch hinter den Ohren sauber wirst?"  
„Hey", beschwerte sich Ginny mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Ich nehme auch das Schiffchen mit in die Wanne."  
„Mag sein." Harry löste die Schnalle von Nicholas Latzhose. Mit hörbarem Stolz fügte er hinzu: „Aber du machst nicht so tolle Dampfergeräusche wie ich."  
Ginny versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, aber ihre Mundwinkel hatte sie nicht unter Kontrolle, als sie erwiderte: „Stimmt, ich bin kein geprüfter Diplom-Dampfschiffgeräusche-Imitator. Ich lasse dir den Vortritt."

Als Nicholas auf dem Boden entlangkroch, musste Harry nur die Hosenbeine festhalten und schon war die Hose ausgezogen. Es hatte sich eingebürgert, die Taschen von Nicholas' Kleidung zu überprüfen, bevor man sie zur Wäsche gab. Todesmutig griff Harry in die linke Hosentasche der Latzhose und zog, nachdem er Schlimmstes befürchtete, nur ein paar Grashalme, einen Stein und ein Stück angeknabberte Karotte heraus. Mit einem Evanesco schickte er den Fund ins magische Nirvana. In der rechten Hosentasche wartete der Schrecken. Ginny beobachte Harry dabei, als er die Nase rümpfte.

„Was zum Henker ist das?" Harry zog die geballte Faust heraus und öffnete sie. „Ach, du meine Güte! Weißt du, womit Nicholas sich die Taschen vollgestopft hat?" Von ihrer Position aus konnte Ginny es nicht erkennen. Mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht musterte Harry die runden, bräunlichen Kugeln. „Kotbällchen!"  
Ginny legte eine Hand auf die Brust. „Dann hast du jetzt auf jeden Fall auch ein Bad nötig. Nachher bringen wir ihn zu Madam Pomfrey. Nicht dass er davon auch was gegessen hat. Wer weiß, was da für Bakterien drin sind."

Etwas später saß Ginny auf der Couch und ging die Informationen durch, die man ihr nach der Untersuchung bei Eintracht Pfützensee gegeben hatte. Bis ins Wohnzimmer konnte sie Harrys hallende Dampfergeräusche hören und das Lachen von Nicholas. Sie musste lächeln, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Brüder für die gleiche Unterhaltung gesorgt hatten, wenn sie ihre Schwester badeten.

Auch in der Winkelgasse wurde ein Bad genommen. Das kühle Wasser sollte Severus bei den herrschenden Temperaturen ein wenig abkühlen. So lange wie heute war er selten draußen gewesen. Nicht nur die frische Luft hatte ihn ermüdet, sondern auch die Unterhaltung mit Joshua. Severus wusste, dass er einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen haben muss. Für viele Menschen bedeutete die Familie alles. Selbst die Malfoys legten mehr Wert auf harmonische Verhältnisse als Severus. Ihm war sein Vater egal. Severus seufzte und tauchte seinen Kopf einen Moment lang ins frische Wasser. Wenn sein Vater ihm so gleichgültig war, warum, fragte sich Severus, musste er dann ständig an dessen Verbleib denken? Der Brief war sicherlich der Auslöser gewesen. Zusätzlich die Fragerei von Hermines Vater. Früher hätte er sich mit solchen Überlegungen nicht aufgehalten, doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob er richtig handelte, wenn er seinen Vater so behandelte, als wäre er tot.

Das Klopfen an der Badezimmertür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen winzigen Spalt, so dass Hermine ihn zwar besser verstehen, aber nicht sehen konnte. „Ich hole mir noch ein Eis bei Fortescue's. Möchtest du auch eines?"  
Severus überlegte einen Augenblick. Ihm war nach Koffein. „Einen Eiskaffee."  
„Gut, bin gleich wieder da."

Die Zeit ohne Hermine nutzte er, um sich für den frühen Abend etwas Leichtes anzuziehen. Er wollte ihren Fragen aus dem Weg gehen, die mit Sicherheit kommen würden. Es war schlimm genug, dass Joshua ihn dazu gebracht hatte, über seinen Vater nachzudenken. Der gehörte zu den Themen, die Severus nicht mal mit der Beißzange anfassen wollte. Sein Vater war tabu. Erlebnisse mit ihm würde er mit niemandem teilen. Er müsste sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen, dachte Severus, als er vor dem Spiegel seine Haare kämmte. Irgendein Buch käme ihm gelegen. Hermine würde es nicht wagen, ihn ständig beim Lesen zu unterbrechen.

Als Hermine von Fortescue's zurückkam, fand sie Severus im Wohnzimmer. Er las das Geschichtsbuch, das ihm die Schüler zum Abschied geschenkt hatten. Wortlos stellte sie ihm den Eiskaffee vor die Nase und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er rang sich ein Danke ab, griff zu und schlürfte die kühle Erfrischung, während seine Augen auf den Seiten ruhten. Es wirkte. Hermine sprach nicht mit ihm, informierte ihn nur darüber, dass sie heute etwas früher schlafen gehen würde. Severus ließ ihr zwei Stunden Vorsprung. Auf diese Weise konnte er sicher gehen, dass sie bereits schlafen würde, wenn er sich neben sie legte.

Im Schlafzimmer war es warm. So leise wie möglich trat er ans Bett heran.

„Mmmh", summte Hermine verschlafen. „Machst du bitte das Fenster auf?"  
„Das Fenster ist auf."  
„Mir ist warm. Kannst du Durchzug machen?"

Über den Flur ging er hinüber zu Hermines verlassenem Schlafzimmer und öffnete dort das Fenster. Mit einem Zauber sorgte er dafür, dass Türen und Fenster offen bleiben würden. Dennoch tat sich nichts. Keine frische Brise. Es war völlig windstill. Zu warm zum Schlafen. Severus versuchte es trotzdem.

Kaum hatte Severus die Augen geschlossen, fand er sich ohne bewussten Übergang in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich darüber klar wurde, wohin ihn der Nebel des Schlafes geführt hatte. Er befand sich im Keller von Spinner's End. In diesen Räumlichkeiten hatte seine Mutter die gängigen Salben und Tränke gebraut, die in keinem anständigen, magischen Haushalt fehlen durften. Den Duft der verarbeiteten Zutaten verband er mit diesem Keller und mit den schönen Momenten im Leben. Vielleicht hatte er aus diesem Grund in Hogwarts die Kerker für seine Arbeit gewählt. Das Haus Snape war zwar nie ein Vorbild für andere Haushalte gewesen, denn es wurden keine alten Traditionen gepflegt, aber dennoch oder gerade deswegen fühlte Severus sich hier wohl. Die Gerüche waren heimisch. Er war Zuhause.

„Mein Junge", hauchte eine Frauenstimme. Als sich Severus umdrehte, sah er seine Mutter, die sich ihm mit offenen Armen näherte. Sie drückte ihn an sich. Die Vertrautheit ließ ihn die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen. Sie war die Verkörperung der guten Seite seiner Kindheit. Severus wollte ihr, wenn auch nur im Traum, ins Gesicht sehen. So löste er die Umarmung und drückte sie leicht von sich, doch es war nicht Eileen Prince, die ihn anlächelte. Es war Jane, die gleich wieder zurück an den Arbeitstisch ging. Nicht um einen Trank zu brauen, sondern eine wohlriechende Suppe zu kochen.

Vom Erdgeschoss hörte Severus eine Melodie, gespielt auf einer Flöte. Süßeste Töne lockten, und er drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, woher sie kamen. Oben an der Kellertreppe stand die Tür zur Küche offen. Sonnenlicht erhellte den Absatz. Severus wollte hinaufsteigen. Als er einen Fuß auf die hölzerne Stufe der Kellertreppe setzte, begann es unangenehm laut zu krachen. Das Holz unter ihm verwandelte sich in hellen Marmor. Eine Kettenreaktion war ausgelöst worden, bis die gesamte Treppe sich auf edle Weise verändert hatte. Severus ging die ersten Stufen hinauf, hörte noch immer die Musik von oben. Nach der Hälfte des Weges sah er sich mit einem Hindernis konfrontiert. Er konnte nicht weitergehen. Sein Vater lag betrunken auf den Stufen und versperrte ihm den Weg. Sein Oberkörper war ans Geländer gelehnt, die angewinkelten Beine an die gegenüberliegende Mauer gestützt. Tobias Snape war in einen schwarzen Talar gekleidet, der von der harten Arbeit auf dem Bau beschmutzt war. Anstelle der Gattin umarmte er eine fast leere Weinflasche.

Im Rahmen der Tür erschien unerwartet Hermines Vater, der ihn heiter heranwinkte. „Komm doch hoch." Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Der Aufstieg war mühsam. Severus konnte nicht über seinen Vater hinübersteigen, ohne ins Wanken zu geraten. Als er direkt vor dem Betrunkenen auf den harten Marmor trat, versank er mit dem Fuß auf der plötzlich morastigen Stufe. Allein konnte er das Bein nicht mehr befreien. „Hey", hörte er von oben. Joshua warf ein Seil hinunter, das Severus zu fassen bekam. Nun konnte er mit Leichtigkeit seinen Vater und die umliegenden, nachgebenden Stufen überwinden. Die letzten nahm Severus ohne Hilfe.

Endlich oben in der sonnengefluteten Küche angelangt, die ganz anders als die Küche in Spinner's End aussah, wurde er von Joshua empfangen. Der hielt in beiden Händen dunkle, wohlriechende Kaffeebohnen und präsentierte sie Severus. „Einen Kaffee?"  
„Ja, bitte."  
Die Quelle der Flötenmusik war schnell ausgemacht. Hermine saß am Küchentisch, direkt am weit geöffneten Fenster, und spielte das Instrument. Als sie ihn bemerkte, legte sie die Flöte beiseite und näherte sich ihm. Sie griff zu einem Besen und reichte ihn Severus. „Du solltest mal die Kellertreppe fegen."  
„Später", erwiderte Severus, der sich in der Küche umsah. Jane und Ginny standen am Herd und kochten. Von dem Kuss, den Hermine ihm unerwartet gab, war er im ersten Moment überrascht.

Ein helles Kinderlachen war mit einem Male zu hören. Nicholas lief grinsend um einen Stuhl herum, immer im Kreis, bevor er sich auf den sauberen Boden setzte und ausgelassen mit einer hölzernen Lok spielte. Unbewusst dachte Severus, dass eine Person noch fehlen würde, damit der Traum komplett sei. In genau diesem Moment kam Harry durch die Tür herein. Er grüßte alle freundlich. Nachdem er Nicholas' Kopf gestreichelt hatte, nahm er den Jungen auf den Arm und reichte ihn Severus.

„Nimmst du ihn kurz?", fragte Harry und drückte Severus ein weißes Kaninchen in den Arm. Das Tier war im ersten Moment aufgeregt und trat mit den Hinterbeinen aus. Severus drückte es an sich und streichelte es, genoss das weiche Fell des Kaninchens, dessen Herz bald nicht mehr so aufgebracht pochte.

Das dumpfe Grollen eines Donners kündigte ein Gewitter an. Ein Blitz folgte. Draußen wurde es stürmischer. Severus gab das Kind zurück an Harry, um zum Fenster zu eilen. Als er es schloss, blitzte für einen Moment sein Spiegelbild im Glas wider, doch es war nicht sein Gesicht. Zu seinem Entsetzen starrte ihn das grimmig Gesicht von Tobias Snape an.

Ein weiterer Donnerschlag. Eine unsanfte Landung.

Sofort griff Severus nach dem Stab unter seinem Kopfkissen, bis er erkannte, dass er sich im Schlaf so sehr gewälzt haben musste, dass er aus dem Bett gefallen war. Das Gewitter war nicht geträumt. Endlich wehte ein frischer Wind ins Zimmer und vertrieb die stickige Sommerluft. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet, dass Hermine weiterhin selig schlummerte. Severus seufzte. Mit seiner neuen Seele war die Fähigkeit zurückgekommen, erlebte Situationen im Traum aufzuarbeiten. Nicht nach jeder Nacht, aber in regelmäßigen Abständen konnte sich Severus an die seltsam skurrilen Geschichten erinnern, die entweder der Feder eines opiumsüchtigen Schauspielautors entsprangen, der seine Werke mit einem komplizierten Legilimentik-Zauber an einem Schlafenden ausprobierte oder direkt – was der Wahrscheinlichkeit viel näher kam – von seinem eigenen, verkorksten Unterbewusstsein inszeniert wurden.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Severus über das Gesicht, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Draußen begann ein Unwetter zu toben. Der Wind wurde heftiger und war viel zu kalt, als dass er zum Schlafen noch angenehm sein konnte. Behutsam zog er die Decke über Hermines entblößte Taille, damit sie sich nicht verkühlen würde. Das Fenster im Schlafzimmer lehnte er an, damit der beginnende Regen nicht hereinwehen konnte.

Im verlassenen Schlafzimmer gegenüber schloss er das Fenster. Zugluft wurde viel zu oft unterschätzt. Mit einem steifen Hals braute es sich schlecht.

Von dem Sturz aus dem Bett und dem Unwetter war Severus hellwach. Er begab sich nach kurzer Überlegung nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer, sondern ins Wohnzimmer. Harrys Ohren drehten sich, dann hob er den Kopf und fiepte.

„Schlaf weiter", riet Severus mit ruhiger Stimme. Der Hund gehorchte, obwohl der von dem Gewitter ebenfalls geweckt worden war. Severus stellte sich ans Fenster und beobachtete den Himmel. Bei jedem Blitz sah er die schwarzen Wolken, die sich trotz des Windes kaum bewegten. Blitze, Donner, Sturm, Regen. Ein Naturschauspiel, das ihm als Kind immer imponiert hatte. Als Jugendlicher entsprach ein Gewitter oft seiner Stimmung und als Erwachsener war ihm das herrschende Wetter stets gleichgültig gewesen. Bis jetzt. Dieses Unwetter stellte für Severus einen Übergang vom Traumdasein in den Wachzustand dar, was den Traum für ihn viel realer machte.

Es würde bestimmt eine ganze Weile regnen. Vielleicht so lang und stark, hoffte Severus, dass sie morgen mit weniger Kunden rechnen könnten. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes entzündete er einige Lichter, bevor er sich auf die Couch setzte. Severus war sich uneins, was er jetzt tun könnte, um nicht in Langeweile zu ersticken. Der Traum beschäftigte ihn, ohne dass er es wollte. Mit jedem Blitz sah er sich selbst, als er das Fenster in der Küche schließen wollte, sah im Glas das Gesicht seines Vaters als das eigene. Severus schnaufte, wollte damit die Spielereien seines Unterbewusstseins ins Lächerliche ziehen. Er war nicht wie sein Vater, und er würde es niemals werden. Die symbolische Gegenüberstellung missfiel ihm. Wäre es möglich, den verborgenen Teil seiner Psyche abzusondern und zu personifizieren, würde Severus es auf der Stelle tun. Nur so könnte er sein Unterbewusstsein auf seine typisch bissige Art zusammenstauchen und für die Beleidigung – Severus empfand es als solche – den Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße werfen.

Man musste den Traum nicht unbedingt deuten, dachte Severus, um zu verstehen, was der Keller seines Ichs ihm mitzuteilen versuchte. Vieles würde man mit einem gesunden Menschenverstand interpretieren können, doch eine Sache machte ihn neugierig. Die Flöte. Sicherlich ein phallisches Symbol, mutmaßte Severus. Weil Hermine im Traum das Instrument spielte, sah sich Severus wissbegierig genug, um in einem Buch nachzuschlagen, das er normalerweise nicht einmal zu seinem Besitz zählen würde. Hermine hatte sich den Band, den sie damals für seine Traumdeutung in Hogwarts benutzt hatte, vor einiger Zeit angelegt: Oneirologie. Das Buch befand sich im Wohnzimmerschrank, gleich neben der Sammlung von Lockharts Lebenswerk. Bücher, die einem unangenehm waren oder ein schlechtes Bild auf einen werfen konnten, platzierte man nicht für jedermann sichtbar. Die Schwarte griff er sich, um ein wenig in ihr zu blättern.

F wie Flöte war bald gefunden.

„Natürlich", seufzte Severus. Die Form einer Flöte war eindeutig phallisch, stand in diesem Sinne für die männliche Potenz. Schon in der Mythologie brachte man mit ihr Gesellschaftlichkeiten in Verbindung. Für einen Moment blitzte zeitgleich mit dem Unwetter ein Gedanke auf, der Severus in Gestalt eines wollüstigen Satyrs zeigte, welcher über eine Wiese hüpfte und Hermine in orgiastischer Leidenschaft nachstellte. Eine Flöte im Traum zu sehen spielte auf sexuelle Bedürfnisse an. Severus war sich nur nicht klar darüber, ob die eigenen gemeint waren oder die der Person, die die Flöte gespielt hatte.

Er rümpfte die Nase. Das waren Dinge, mit denen er sich nicht beschäftigen wollte. Bedürfnisse dieser Art waren zwanzig Jahre lang nicht vorhanden. Jetzt waren sie präsent, das stand für Severus fest, aber mit ihnen umzugehen musste er lernen. Sie waren vollkommen anders als er sie aus seiner Jugend kannte. Sie waren viel tiefer verwurzelt, von größerer Bedeutung und vor allem waren sie nicht mehr beliebig zu befriedigen. Als junger Mann hätte er sicher nicht lange gezögert, wenn ihn eine Dame in der Nokturngasse angesprochen hätte, je nachdem, wie erschwinglich sie gewesen wäre. Dieser Gedanke bescherte ihm heute eine Gänsehaut. Offenbar kam mit dem vorangeschrittenen Alter tatsächlich die dritte und letzte Stufe der Tobias-Snape-Skala zum Tragen: der Verstand. Er wollte nicht irgendeine.

Vielleicht stand die Flöte aber auch für etwas anderes. Erst die Einbeziehung aller anderen Symbole könnte eine aufschlussreiche Übersicht bringen. Sibyll wäre stolz auf ihn, würde sie sehen, dass ihr ehemaliger Kollege sich aus freien Stücken intensiv mit seinem Traum beschäftigte. Es gab wenige Dinge, die man sonst um halb drei morgens unternehmen konnte.

Von Hermine wusste er, dass jede Kleinigkeit, die ihm von seinem Traum im Gedächtnis geblieben war, Klarheit geben konnte, also begann er mit dem dunklen Keller. Das Buch riet ihm, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, weil er sich mit einer Situation konfrontiert sah, die seine Seele gefährden würde. Severus atmete tief durch. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dachte er entmutigt. Er blätterte nach hinten zum Buchstaben Z. Das Zuhause stand für die Wiederkehr der Werte, die einem als Kind vermittelt wurden. Weil er sich wohl gefühlt hatte, war der erste Schritt im realen Leben bereits getan. Die Mutter stand zudem nicht nur in seiner Realität für das Gute. Sie verkörperte seinen emotionalen Mittelpunkt. Das Verhältnis zu ihr würde auf alle Beziehungen im Leben Einfluss haben. Der Punkt erleichterte Severus. Er hatte seine Mutter immer geliebt. Die Treppe als Verbindung der verschiedenen Gebiete seines Charakters symbolisierte den Aufstieg zu einer neuen Bewusstseinsebene. Das überraschte ihn nicht. Gefühlskälte gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Natürlich nahm er jetzt seine Umwelt anders wahr, besonders emotionell, auch wenn er das nicht zu zeigen bereit war. Probleme beim Aufstieg gab es in Form seines Vaters, der ihm den Weg versperrt hatte. Der Vater: Sinnbild für Autorität. Severus schnaufte nochmals. Er hatte keinen Respekt vor ihm, weder damals noch heute. Die offensichtliche Trunkenheit stand für Enttäuschungen seelischer Art. Schwierig wurde es bei dem auffälligen Merkmal der Kleidung. Unter Talar fand Severus keinen Eintrag, wohl aber bei dem Begriff Pfarrer, der ihm in einer logischen Assoziation sofort durch den Kopf schoss. Ein Gottesmann wollte auf das schlechte Gewissen hinweisen, was der Schmutz auf der Kleidung noch unterstrich. Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, fühlte sich von sich selbst zu Unrecht verurteilt.

Ein Blitz schlug in weiter Ferne ein. Der Krach war dennoch so laut, dass Fellini von seinem Fensterplatz sprang und die sichere Nähe von Severus suchte. Direkt neben Severus kuschelte sich der Kater an den Schenkel und rollte sich zum Schlafen ein. Der Blitzeinschlag erinnerte ihn an das Geräusch, das er im Traum wahrgenommen hatte, als sich die Stufen in Marmor verwandelten. Krach war mit Unannehmlichkeiten verbunden, las Severus. Das harte, edle Gestein warf Severus auch noch Hartherzigkeit vor.

Er wusste nicht, ob er weiterhin die Symbole nachschlagen wollte. Noch nie hatte ein Buch es gewagt, ihm den Spiegel vorzuhalten. Es waren gerade mal zehn Minuten vergangen und trotzdem fühlte sich Severus so ausgelaugt wie nach fünf Stunden Gesprächstherapie mit Hermine. Der halbe Traum war bereits nachgeschlagen. Eines hatte Severus gelernt: Selbst wenn man von Träumen wenig hielt, brachten deren Deutung einen dazu, über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken, die man normalerweise zu ignorieren versuchte. Gespräche über Tobias Snape blockte Severus stets ab, aber sein Unterbewusstsein nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Und die Sache mit der Flöte? Wenigstens bis zu Hermines Erscheinen wollte er noch kommen, also schlug er bei Moor auf. Erneut stieß Severus auf Schuldgefühle, die um seinen Vater herum angesiedelt waren, weil er nur dort mit den Füßen versunken war. Im Traum kam ihm Joshua Granger zu Hilfe. Severus fragte sich, wo er nachschlagen müsste. Ein Freund war der Mann nicht. Nach kurzer Überlegung fand Severus das Wort Schwiegervater. Das kam seiner Beziehung zu dem Mann am nächsten. War der Schwiegervater gut gelaunt, durfte man mit einer angenehmen familiären Atmosphäre rechnen. Endlich etwas Gutes, dachte Severus erleichtert. So wie er Joshua vom Wesen her einschätzte, würde der nie absichtlich Ärger bereiten. Das Seil, das Joshua ihm zugeworfen hatte, symbolisierte darüber hinaus ein Bündnis, mit dessen Hilfe Severus seine Ziele erreichen könnte.

„Was für Ziele?", fragte Severus in den Raum hinein. Eine Antwort gab ihm weder der Hund noch Fellini, der im Halbschlaf damit begonnen hatte, den Milchtritt an Severus Oberschenkeln auszuüben. Zum Glück kamen die Krallen nicht durch das Nachthemd hindurch, sonst wäre es schmerzhaft gewesen.

Im Traum war die Küche sein Ziel gewesen, ein Ort der Veränderung. Ähnlich wie beim Tränkebrauen fertigte man in diesem Raum aus verschiedenen Zutaten etwas ganz Neues. Von der hellen Sonne hatte er damals bereits geträumt und auch diesmal war Harry anwesend. Severus zwang sich, bei der Deutung chronologisch vorzugehen und keinen Punkt auszulassen. Die Kaffeebohnen, die Joshua ihm angeboten hatte, versprachen häusliches Glück. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass Joshua ihm das Leben nicht schwermachen würde. Aufmerksamer las Severus über die Musik, die er im Traum gehört hatte, denn wenn die angenehm war – und das war sie – könnte sie womöglich das Ziel darstellen, welches vorhin angesprochen wurde. Als Severus jedoch las, was die wohl klingende Melodie bedeutete, sträubte sich sein Innerstes. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ziel sein, dachte er, als er die Erklärung las. Er, der gemeine Ex-Lehrer und der ehemalige Todesser, der über Leichen gehen musste, um Harrys Bestimmung nicht zu gefährden, würde sicherlich Reichtum anstreben, Wissen und Macht, aber laut der Traumdeutung visierte er ein ganz anderes Ziel an. Etwas völlig Harmloses. War es wirklich sein Wunsch, Harmonie im Leben zu erlangen? Das war etwas, das er nie habt hatte. In seiner Jugend stand das Streben nach Macht und gesellschaftlichem Ansehen hoch im Kurs. Mit seiner Anhängerschaft bei Voldemort waren diese Ziele zum Scheitern verurteilt. Man strebte immer das an, das einem verwehrt blieb. Severus gestand sich ein, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Ein schöner Alltag, genügend Zeit für sich selbst, für seine Forschung und Zeit mit einer festen Partnerin an seiner Seite waren die Dinge, die jetzt nicht nur erfüllbar waren, sondern auch nach seinem aufregenden und gleichzeitig deprimierenden Leben wie Balsam auf Geist und Seele wirkten. Ungern gab er der Traumdeutung Recht, aber all seine Wünsche könnte man mit Harmonie gleichsetzen. Die Sehnsucht nach Normalität. Eine Sehnsucht, die Severus mit Harry teilte, denn dem ging es genauso.

Das schwere Buch auf seinem Schoß ließ er einen Moment ungeachtet. Seine Hand fand das Fell des Kniesels, der bei der ersten Berührung am Kopf laut zu schnurren begann. Severus' Blick wanderte zu seinem Hund, der seinen Korb vernachlässigte und stattdessen mit dem Rücken auf dem Sessel lag – die vier Beine in alle Richtungen von sich gestreckt. Obwohl er ein Kuvasz war, fühlte er sich pudelwohl. Severus schaute zum Fenster. Das Gewitter war noch immer unverändert – voll im Gange. Regen peitschte an die Scheiben, schnell aufeinander folgende Blitze erhellten die Nacht. Im Gegensatz zu damals spiegelte das Unwetter nicht seine Gemütslage wider. Alles hier im Raum strahlte Frieden aus, nicht zuletzt die beiden Tiere. Das Wohnzimmer würde sich ohne das Wissen, dass er es mit Hermine teilte, anders anfühlen. So wie seine Räume in den Kerkern, die von ihrer Anwesenheit profitierten, mit ihr an Leben gewonnen hatten und mit ihrem Abschied wieder trostlos geworden waren.

Severus hielt sich den Traum vor Augen. Die Küche, die Musik. Beides hatte er als Veränderung im Leben und den Wunsch nach Harmonie entschlüsselt. Er überlegte, was als Nächstes gekommen war. Der Besen, erinnerte er sich, mit dem er die Kellertreppe fegen sollte. Er schlug, während er weiterhin den Kniesel kraulte, das Buch wieder auf und blätterte zum Buchstaben B. Mit einem Besen wurde man laut Deutung dazu aufgefordert, gewisse Angelegenheiten zu bereinigen. Da es sein Vater gewesen war, der auf den Stufen lag, war klar, was der Traum ihm sagen wollte. Er sollte den geistigen Müll kehren, tätig werden und Ordnung hineinbringen. Severus las eine Stelle darunter. Für Frauen trat der Besen wieder als phallisches Symbol in Erscheinung, das diesmal nicht nur für sexuelle Bedürfnisse stand, sondern für deren Vernachlässigung. Wieder war sich Severus nicht sicher, ob er damit gemeint war oder Hermine, weil sie es gewesen war, die ihm den Besen gegeben hatte. Möglicherweise projizierte er sogar seine eigenen Ansichten in den Traum. Severus empfand es als Tatsache, dass Hermine diesbezüglich den Kürzeren zog. Über das Küssen waren sie bisher nicht hinausgekommen. Für ihr junges Alter war sie äußerst verständnisvoll und geduldig. Mehr als Anspielungen oder freche Hinweise mit Körpereinsatz kamen von ihr nicht. Ihre Bereitschaft hatte sie mehr als einmal offengelegt. Jetzt war er am Zug, und damit kam die Unsicherheit zurück, der Severus bisher genauso aus dem Weg gegangen war wie ihr. Nach zwanzig Jahren der körperlichen Abstinenz war er tatsächlich gehemmt, geradezu verlegen, wenn es sich um intime Kontakte drehte. Ihm machte es jedoch noch mehr zu schaffen, dass Hermine darunter zu leiden schien. Zwar zeigte sie es nicht, aber es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sich einiges an sexueller Spannung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, die bisher hoffnungslos auf eine Entladung wartete.

Jetzt, in genau diesem Moment, konnte Severus sowieso nichts dagegen unternehmen. So entschloss er sich, die restlichen Symbole seines Traumes nachzuschlagen. Das Lachen von Nicholas war ihm deutlich im Gedächtnis geblieben. Schon im Traum hatte es ihn an Freude erinnert und genau das las er bei der Deutung nach. Nicholas' kindliches Spiel stand zudem für Zufriedenheit, das Spielzeug für eine bevorstehende, glückliche Heirat. Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass wenigstens sein Unterbewusstsein keine Zweifel daran hegte, was er für Hermine empfand. Im Anschluss hatte Harry ihm kein Kind gereicht, sondern ein Kaninchen. Es überraschte Severus nicht, dass dieses Tier für Fortpflanzung und Fruchtbarkeit stand, aber hier war auch die Fellfarbe von Bedeutung. Weiße Kaninchen würden als eine Art Führer den Weg zur spirituellen Welt zeigen.

„Sibyll würde vor Freude in die Hände klatschen", murmelte Severus, schüttelte dabei verachtend den Kopf. Traumdeutung wurde seiner Meinung nach völlig überbewertet. Die Menschen kamen auch ohne sie aus. Er konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass es einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert mit sich brachte zu wissen, dass manch einer sein gesamtes Leben nach diesem ganzen Humbug ausrichtete. Sibyll verließ ihren Turm nicht, bevor sie nicht eine Tasse Tee zu sich genommen und aus dem Satz ihre Zukunft gelesen hatte.

Weil er das Kaninchen gestreichelt hatte, schaute Severus noch bei entsprechendem Verb nach. Der Text der Deutung hielt ihm vor Augen, dass er mit seiner kompletten Seele wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch mit normalen Gefühlen war. Im Traum eine Person oder ein Tier zu streicheln zeigte das neu gewonnene Mitgefühl für andere Lebewesen, drückt aber auch den eigenen Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit aus.

Severus fühlte sich ertappt. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich einmal mit seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen auseinandersetzen würde. Sein Leben hatte er damals in Dumbledores Hände gelegt, hatte alles getan, um Harry vorzubereiten. Eigene Bedürfnisse waren dank des Ewigen Sees für lange Zeit nicht mehr vorhanden, bis auf das Bedürfnis, seine Abneigung bestimmten Personen gegenüber regelmäßig zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Beinahe hätte er den Kuss vergessen, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Er war kurz gewesen, hatte ihn überrascht. Im Traum geküsst zu werden bedeutete, dass die Person einem Hochachtung entgegenbrachte, man von ihr sehr geschätzt wurde. Severus musste lächeln. Genauso empfand er auch für sie.

Ein Glas kaltes Wasser musste her, bevor Severus weiterlesen wollte. Im Wohnzimmer war es noch immer warm. Gefühlte 30 Grad Celsius. Nachdem er sich etwas zu trinken besorgt hatte, öffnete er trotz des stürmischen Wetters das Fenster. Sofort war Fellini bei ihm, der sich aufs Fensterbrett setzte. Damit das Tier nicht versehentlich hinausfallen würde, versah Severus die Öffnung mit einem Schutzzauber. Einen Moment lang blieb Severus bei dem Kater und blickte hinaus. Angenehm frische Luft wehte herein. Severus mochte den Geruch von nasser Erde. Der Regen reinigte die Luft, machte das Atmen zu einem Vergnügen. Fellini war ein Angsthase. Beim nächsten Blitz sprang er von der Fensterbank und hüpfte auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels, auf dem Harry sich wälzte.

Das Unwetter erinnerte Severus an das Ende seines Traumes. Das Gehör, im Zustand des Schlafes noch immer wach und aufnahmefähig, musste das tatsächliche Gewitter in den Traum eingearbeitet haben. Dennoch wollte er nachsehen, also nahm er wieder Platz. Zuerst blätterte er zu dem Wort Donner, denn das war das Erste, das er im Traum vernommen hatte. Wenn man sich am Tage über etwas sehr geärgert hatte, konnte dieser Ärger im Traum noch nachhallen. Das Einzige, was Severus wirklich wütend gemacht hatte, war die Fragerei von Joshua, auch wenn der sich im Nachhinein dafür entschuldigt hatte. Damit hatte das Buch auf seinem Schoß das erste Mal Severus' volle Zustimmung. Nach dem Blitz hatte sich der Himmel im Traum sofort verdunkel. Da er jedoch keine Wolken gesehen hatte, schlug er sofort bei Gewitter nach. Jetzt konnte er dem Buch wieder nur Geringschätzung entgegenbringen. Es wollte ihn mit dem Unwetter auf eine Situation im Leben hinweisen, die ähnlich wie eine steinerne Mauer niedergerissen werden sollte, um an das zu gelangen, was sich dahinter verbarg. Mit der Situation waren ignorierte Spannungen gemeint. Severus wusste genau, dass das Buch seinen Vater meinte. Das Gewitter im Traum wollte ihn dazu anhalten, eine Angelegenheit zu bereinigen, damit die Luft wieder klar werden würde. Er hasste es, dass die Traumdeutung ihn ständig an seinen Vater erinnerte. Es war jedoch er selbst, der diese Gedankenverknüpfung erstellte, denn unter Gewitter stand mit keinem Wort etwas von einem Elternteil.

Severus schaute zum Tisch hinüber. Dort lag, noch immer geschlossen, der vom Eulenpostamt nachgesandte Brief. Nicht einmal Hermine hatte ihn geöffnet, obwohl Severus ihn in der Hoffnung offen herumliegen ließ, dass sie ihre Neugierde nicht zügeln könnte. Zu seinem Bedauern bewies sie, dass sie seine Privatsphäre schätzte. Severus fragte sich, was in dem Brief wohl stehen würde. Vielleicht wollte das Pflegeheim ihn lediglich über das Ableben seines Vaters informieren, was bereits vor einigen Jahren gewesen wäre. Severus zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen blätterte er weiter in dem Werk über Oneirologie.

Der Blitz – das Zeichen für ein Ärgernis – begleitete auch das letzte Szenario, in welchem Severus als eigenes Spiegelbild das seines Vaters sah. Sein Vater hatte ihn oft wütend gemacht. Er war ein ungebildeter Mann, ein Prolet und ein aggressiver Mensch, wenn er Alkohol im Übermaß zu sich genommen hatte. Das Buch riet ihm im Bezug auf das Spiegelbild, sich mit einem Schatten zu versöhnen.

Von einem Geräusch aufgeschreckt blickte Severus zur Tür. Er hörte die Toilettenspülung, dann das Geräusch nackter Füße auf dem Holzboden. Ein Kopf mit ungezähmten Haaren lugte ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem Hermine ihn gesehen hatte, lächelte sie und trat herein. Sie ging schnurstracks zum offenen Fenster und genoss die frische Brise, so wie er den Anblick genoss, den sie in ihrem kurzen, gelben Schlafanzug mit den weißen Rüschen abgab. Die schönste Raute entsprang nicht der Mathematik, sondern dem weiblichen Rücken. Als Hermine sich streckte, um sich vom Wind abkühlen zu lassen, lüftete sich ihr Hemd und gewährte ihm einen Blick auf die obersten drei Punkte der Michaelis-Raute. Die Grübchen in ihrer symmetrischen Anordnung nahmen ihn gefangen. Regungslos starrte er die kleinen Vertiefungen an, die eine erotische Wirkung auf ihn ausübten.

Hermine blickte über ihre Schulter und erwischte Severus bei seiner gedankenverlorenen Observation. Erst als sie sich ihm näherte, blickte er kurz weg, fragte sie aber gleich im Anschluss: „War es dir zu kalt?"  
„Nein", sie setzte sich neben ihn, „es war mir zu laut." Das Buch in seinen Händen entging ihr nicht. Es war bei S aufgeschlagen. „Schlecht geträumt?", fragte sie mit mitfühlender Miene.  
„Nein, nur", eine kurze Pause folgte, „geträumt."  
„Muss interessant gewesen sein, wenn du schon nachschaust."  
Diesen Satz deutete er als Hinweis, den Traum zu schildern, wozu er nicht bereit war. „Ein, zwei Dinge wollte ich nachlesen."  
„Ach ja? Du hältst das doch für Quatsch."  
„Du doch auch", hielt er sofort dagegen.  
Sie nickte. „Es kann trotzdem spannend sein. Man beschäftigt sich mehr mit seiner momentanen …" Der Satz musste unterbrochen werden, weil sie kräftig gähnen musste. „Entschuldige." Ein sanftes Lächeln. „Ich meine, man hält sich seine Lebenssituation mehr vor Augen, auch wenn das meiste Stuss ist, was dort steht." Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie wissen wollte: „Kam ich drin vor?"  
„Ja", erwiderte er knapp.  
„Ich hoffe mal stark, ich war nett."  
Hermine gab ja doch keine Ruhe, dachte Severus, also warf er ihr einen Happen vor die Füße. „Erwähnte dein Vater nicht einmal, du hättest als Kind Blockflöte gespielt?"  
„Hat er das gesagt?" Weil Severus nickte, gab sie es zu. „Ja, es stimmt. Ich hab's nicht gemocht."  
„Dein Vater sagte, du wärst nicht besonders gut gewesen."  
Hermine grinste. „Ich gestehe: Ich wollte meinen Eltern weitere Qualen ersparen und hab das Ding eingemottet." Erst jetzt wurde sie skeptisch. „Das hast du geträumt?"  
„Ich nehme an, die Information deines Vaters habe ich im Traum lediglich so verarbeitet, wie ich sie von ihm …"  
„Ich habe in deinem Traum Blockflöte gespielt?" Es kribbelte ihr in den Fingern. „Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete zeitgleich auf das Buch auf seinem Schoß.  
„Nein."  
„Es ist mein Buch. Ich werde sowieso irgendwann nachschauen", gestand sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
Das war auch wieder wahr, dachte er und reichte ihr das Buch, doch er hielt er eine Hand auf den Deckel. „Bevor du nachsiehst, wollte ich dich etwas fragen, etwas Persönliches."  
„Schieß los", forderte sie locker auf.  
„In unserer Beziehung", er stockte, riss sich jedoch zusammen, „fehlt es an einer gewissen …" Er kam aus dem Konzept, weil sie ihn verängstigt ansah. „Hör erst zu", riet er. Sie nickte. „Es mangelt bisher noch an einer bestimmten Interaktion, die von vielen Paaren fälschlicherweise als wichtigster Aspekt einer Partnerschaft angesehen wird." An ihren Augen konnte er die Erleichterung erkennen, als sie verstand, was er zu sagen versuchte. „In dieser Hinsicht wollte ich dich fragen, ob dir das zu schaffen macht."  
Erst hob sich ganz kurz eine ihrer Augenbrauen, dann spitzte sie die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

Weil er nur nickte und seine Hand zurückzog, hielt Hermine die Angelegenheit für erledigt. Sie schlug das Buch auf und sah bei Flöte nach.

„Ah", machte sie nach einem Moment. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch deine Frage." Sexuelle Bedürfnisse. „Aber du warst der Träumer, Severus, nicht ich." Hermine schloss das Buch und beugte sich nach vorn, um es auf dem Tisch abzulegen. Sie sah den noch immer verschlossenen Brief von dem Pflegeheim seines Vaters und nahm ihn in die Hand, legte ihn jedoch wieder zurück. Danach blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich langsam.

Severus hatte aufmerksam verfolgt, wie sie den Brief angesehen hatte. Jeden Moment würde die Frage kommen, die er – wahrscheinlich auch neunzig Prozent aller Männer – nicht ausstehen konnte. Die Frage, die nie korrekt zu beantworten war. Severus wollte nicht über den Brief sprechen, er wollte ihr stattdessen den Wind aus den Segeln. Bevor die Worte über ihre Lippen kommen konnten, drehte er den Spieß um und stellte die verhasste Frage.

„An was denkst du gerade?" Er hatte es geschafft, er war schneller gewesen.  
Ihr verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck hätte ihn beinahe zum Lachen gebracht, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle geantwortet hätte: „An Sex." Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Jetzt war er derjenige, der sie sprachlos anblickte. Sie setzte ihrer Antwort noch die Krone auf, als sie schüchtern lächelte und sagte: „Und ich habe auch wieder mal Lust dazu bekommen, Flöte zu spielen." Sie errötete bei ihrer eigenen Zweideutigkeit, lächelte aber tapfer weiter, womit sie ihn ansteckte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es noch kann", fügte sie unsicher an.

In diesem Augenblick fiel jede Scheu von ihm ab. Ihre eigene Unsicherheit gab ihm Kraft. Wie ihre Vorliebe für Zaubertränke teilten sie sich offensichtlich auch jene spezielle Befangenheit, für die es keinen Grund gab.

„Vielleicht", er nahm ihre Hand in unmissverständlich romantischer Geste, „sollten wir uns ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen, um gemeinsam ein wenig", er küsste ihren Handrücken, „zu musizieren?"

Die Sonne ging auf, aber nicht draußen, wo das Gewitter tobte, sondern in ihren Augen.


	225. In vino veritas

A/N: Da es mir noch immer nicht gut geht, kann ich nicht versprechen, den 2-Wochen-Rhythmus jetzt schon wieder einzuführen.

Hallo **OsinarCarnunBigaref**,

„tha mi brònach" – nein, nicht traurig sein. Wenn ich den Magischen Anker mal komplett schreibe, dann darfst du … ;)  
Och, wenn es anständig bezahlt wird, würde ich auch Heftromane schreiben. Habe gelesen, dass die Anforderungen an einen solchen Autor wohl sehr hoch sind. Wenn die Kohle stimmt, warum nicht? Aber nein, ich schreibe keine Heftromane. Ich schreibe nebenbei an einem etwas längeren Roman (bisher „nur" 700 Seiten), den man wohl in die Schublade „Urban Fantasy" stecken würde und an einer gruseligen Geschichte, die ich als Erstes an den Mann (die Frau) bringen möchte.  
Urlaub? Du bist gut … Ich kann ja nicht mal großartig was machen. Der Haushalt bleibt liegen, Rausgehen geht schon gar nicht und die Zeit am PC ist leider begrenzt. Einmal die Woche kriege ich „Auslauf", da holen mich meine Freunde ab und fahren mich von A nach B. Hätte ich einen Schwanz, würde ich vor Freude damit wedeln, wenn es soweit ist. :)

Hallo **Paule**,

es dauert zwar, bis John und ich einen Rhythmus beim Diktieren/Schreiben gefunden haben, aber es geht. Danke auch, wenn etwas spät, für die Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag. Das neue Kapitel ist auch wieder etwas länger.

Hallo **Foil**,

also wirklich … tztztz. Es hat sich kein einziger Leser das letzte Kapitel eingeteilt. Diesmal gebe ich gar nicht erst diesen Ratschlag ;)  
Ja, lies die FF ruhig nochmal. Bisher haben alle, die das getan haben, nur Gutes berichtet. Die Zusammenhänge werden angeblich noch klarer, Details bleiben präsenter. Wenn du es wirklich machst und von vorn beginnst, schreibt mir, wie du es empfunden hast.

Hallo **Daniel**,

das ist wirklich etwas, was ich besonders schön finde: Dass der Leser noch immer so viel Spaß hat wie zu Beginn. Wenn es nicht mehr so sein sollte, bitte ich um Rückmeldung – auch gern als PN. Andererseits ist sowieso bald Schluss.  
Es gibt in diesem Kapitel nochmals ein Wiedersehen mit bekannten Charakteren. Bis zum Ende kommen auch noch ein paar.  
Vielen Dank für die Genesungswünsche :)

LG,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Warum nimmst du nicht den Kamin?", fragte Ginny.  
„Weil ich mich nicht lächerlich machen möchte, falls ich auf meinem Hintern lande und das auch noch vor Malfoy senior. Nein, ich appariere lieber."  
„Grüß Draco und Charles von mir. Ich gehe mit Nicholas ein wenig raus, vielleicht zu Hagrid."  
„Viel Spaß euch beiden." Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sich Harry von Frau und Kind.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts' apparierte er mit einem Zwischenstopp. Harry fand sich in der freien Natur wieder. Im Juli blühte die Glockenheide, die der großflächigen Wiese um ihn herum einen zartrosa Teint gab. Als er sich umdrehen wollte, wäre er beinahe gefallen. Seine Füße steckten im Moor fest.

„Verflucht nochmal!" Nur eine Apparation befreite ihn, ansonsten wäre er verloren gewesen. Harry Potters Leiche hätte man eventuell Jahrhunderte später im trockengelegten Moor beim Torfstechen entdeckt. Was für ein Ende für den Held der Magischen Welt.

Vor dem Anwesen der Malfoys putzte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes die Kleidung, um keinen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Den Weg durch den Garten genoss Harry. Die Rhododendronbüsche – größer als er – blühten in allen möglichen Farben: weiß, rot, lila. Hier und da müssten sie mal beschnitten werden, aber dem farbenfrohen Anblick tat das keinen Abbruch. Es fiel auf, dass der Garten nicht so gepflegt war wie man es von einem Anwesen dieser Größe – vor allem aber von einer Familie mit so großem Vermögen – erwartete.

An der Tür klopfte Harry. Draco erwartete ihn, weshalb Harry fest damit rechnete, von ihm hereingebeten zu werden. Stattdessen öffnete Mr. Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy. Er hielt die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand und blickte an seiner langen, geraden Nase auf den Gast herab.

„Ah, Mr. Potter." Die Freude war geheuchelt. „Sind Sie etwa wegen der Stelle", er wedelte mit der Zeitung, „als Haushälterin gekommen?"  
Harry grinste. Er beherrschte das Spiel auch. „Ja, freilich! Ich kann ganz gut kochen, putzen und bestens mit Kindern umgehen."

Das unechte Lächeln auf Lucius' Gesicht blieb bestehen, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er kontern konnte.

„Vater, wer ist an der Tür?", hörte man Dracos Stimme fragen, bevor er in Harrys Sichtfeld trat. „Ah, da bist du ja." Skeptisch beäugte Draco seinen Vater und den Gast, versuchte herauszubekommen, welche Stimmung gerade herrschte. Als er bei beiden angelangt war, fragte er geradeheraus: „Ist etwas vorgefallen?"  
Sein Vater verneinte. „Wir haben lediglich gescherzt. Ab hier überlasse ich dir deinen Gast." Das angeboren höfliche Nicken folgte. „Mr. Potter."  
„Mr. Malfoy." Auch Harry nickte ihm zu. ‚Geht doch', dachte er.

Draco führte Harry in den ersten Stock. Noch auf der Treppe fragte Harry: „Ihr sucht eine Haushaltshilfe?"  
„Vater sucht eine."  
„Warum beantragt er keinen Elf?" Kaum war diese Frage über seine Lippen gekommen, beantwortete Harry sie sich selbst. „Er bekommt keinen."  
„Richtig."  
Dean Thomas arbeitete bei beim Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen. „Ich könnte vielleicht mit dem Zuständigen im Ministerium …"  
Draco winkte ab, schnaufte dabei. „Er schlägt meine Hilfe aus und das, obwohl ich Unmengen an vermittelbaren Arbeitskräften an der Hand habe. Glaubst du, er würde sich von dir helfen lassen?"

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Draco öffnete eine Tür und bat Harry herein. Im ersten Moment war er erschlagen von dem pompös eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Mitte stehen, während Draco sich zu seinem Schreibtisch begab. Selbst der Tisch war beeindruckend, aus dunkelrotem Mahagoniholz gefertigt.

„Setz dich doch bitte", bat Draco, zeigte dabei auf einen Stuhl, der teuer aussah. Vorsichtig nahm Harry vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. „Wie geht's der Familie?"  
„Gut. Ginny war bei der Untersuchung von Eintracht Pfützensee."  
„Wird sie genommen?"  
„Wissen wir noch nicht. Erst in ein paar Wochen."  
„Sag ihr, ich wünsche ihr Glück."  
Harry nickte. „Was macht Charles?"  
„Er spricht noch nicht und krabbelt lieber, anstatt zu laufen, aber es geht ihm bestens. Danke der Nachfrage. Er war enttäuscht, dass ich ihn eben beim Spielen alleingelassen habe."

In diesem Moment hörte man jemanden an der Tür. Harry blickte über seine Schulter. Beim zweiten Versuch wurde die Klinke bis ganz nach unten gedrückt und die Tür schwang auf.

Draco konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als er zu dem Besuch sprach: „Bist wohl deiner Großmutter ausgebüxt." Scheu blickte Charles zu seinem Vater, dann zu Harry. Ja, er kannte alle Personen im Raum. Er stürmte hinein, fiel hin und krabbelte munter weiter. „Einen Moment, ich bringe ihn zu meiner Mutter zurück."  
„Nicht nötig", warf Harry ein. „Lass ihn ruhig rein. Genau deswegen bin ich ja hier."  
„Wegen Charles?", fragte Draco verwundert, als er seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm.  
„Nicht direkt wegen ihm, aber wegen Kindern."  
„Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht." Zusammen mit seinem Sohn auf dem Schoß nahm Draco wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. „Du hast noch nicht erzählt, warum du mit mir sprechen möchtest."

Nervös spielte Harry mit seinen Fingern. Draco wäre der Erste, dem er seine Idee von vorne bis hinten erklären würde.

„Ich möchte mich selbstständig machen."  
Hier zog Draco beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, was ihn arrogant aussehen ließ. „Was möchtest du machen? Ein Buch über dein Leben schreiben? Ein Tipp von mir: Dein Leben hat so viel Potenzial, dass du es in mehreren Büchern unterbringen kannst. Dann verdienst du dir eine goldene Nase und musst nie wieder einen Finger …"  
„Ich möchte einen Kindergarten eröffnen."

Das Einzige, das man im Raum hörte, war das zufriedene Gurgeln von Charles, als er nach dem bunten Briefbeschwerer griff. Draco hingegen war so überrascht, dass er völlig sprachlos war.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach. „Findest du die Idee blöd?"  
„Ich …" Draco räusperte sich. „Wenn du mir die Definition des Wortes _Kindergarten_ näherbringen würdest. Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich weiß nicht, was das sein soll."  
„Das ist eine Muggeleinrichtung, wo Eltern ihre Kinder unterbringen können, bevor sie zur Arbeit gehen. Und danach", weil Draco ihn mit seinen graublauen Augen so eindringlich ansah, kam Harry ins Straucheln, „holen sie sie wieder ab."  
Die Konzentration versah Dracos Stirn mit kleinen Falten. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, bis er seine Überlegungen mitteilte: „Aber es ist doch immer ein Elternteil Zuhause. Wozu dann …?"  
„Damit beide arbeiten gehen können, wenn sie möchten. Aber das ist gar nicht der Hauptgrund." Harry bemerkte, dass Draco von dem Gedanken nicht angetan war. „Es geht mir darum, Kinder zusammenzubringen. Hat Charles Freunde im gleichen Alter, die er regelmäßig sieht?"  
„Nein", kam unverzüglich zurück. „Aber ich hatte früher auch keine …" Dracos Mund stand zwar weiterhin leicht offen, aber es kamen keine Worte mehr über seine Lippen, als er über das Ende seines Satzes nachdachte. „Ich bin wohl ein schlechtes Beispiel. Erzähl mir mehr. Ich möchte mir ein Bild von der Sache machen."

Harry könnte sich selbst Ohrfeigen. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet zu erklären, was ein Kindergarten war. Dass Hermine solche Einrichtungen kannte, selbst Severus mit dem Begriff etwas anzufangen wusste, war nur logisch. Beide lebten lange genug in der Muggelwelt, hatten als Kind selbst vielleicht einen besucht. Draco hingegen war in Muggelbelangen völlig unbeleckt.

„Es geht darum, den Eltern die Entscheidung zu lassen, ob einer für die Kinder Zuhause bleiben möchte oder beide arbeiten gehen", versuchte Harry verständlich zu erklären.  
Draco hielt gleich dagegen: „Es ist Tradition, für den Nachwuchs daheimzubleiben." Demonstrativ wippte Draco mit seinen Knien auf und ab. Charles lachte. „Was für einen Vorteil hat es, doppelt zu verdienen, aber dabei seine Kinder seltener zu Gesicht zu bekommen?"  
„Ähm, ja." Harry biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Man könnte den Kindern spielerisch schon etwas über die Magische Gesellschaft beibringen."  
„Diese Aufgabe übernehmen die Erziehungsberechtigten."  
Harry grinste, aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte man die Hilflosigkeit. „Sag mal, was soll das? Warum machst du alles mies?"  
„Ich mache nichts mies, Harry. Ich sehe es aus der Sicht eines Geschäftsmannes. Ich möchte dir ungern Ratschläge erteilen, wenn am Ende keine magische Familie deinen Kindergarten in Anspruch nehmen möchte. Verkauf mir deine Idee."

Diesmal lutschte Harry an seiner Unterlippe und blickte zur Seite. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand trommelten auf der Armlehne, während er überlegte, wie er seine Idee an den Mann bringen könnte.

„Es ist wichtig für Kinder, dass sie mit Gleichaltrigen interagieren können." Harry dachte, das wäre ein überzeugendes Argument, aber er irrte sich.  
„Sagt wer?"  
Mittlerweile fand Harry das Gespräch anstrengend. Er hatte es sich leichter vorgestellt. „Darüber gibt es Studien."  
„Muggelstudien?" Harry nickte. „Bring sie das nächste Mal mit. Ich will mir das ansehen. Was noch?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass die Parkinsons früher oft hier waren, mit Pansy. Es gibt für Eltern also eine kostengünstige Variante, Gleichaltrige zusammenzubringen. Warum braucht die Magische Welt einen Kindergarten?"  
„Mann, du bist eine harte Nuss", nörgelte Harry, woraufhin Draco nur grinste. „Muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer!", fiel ihm plötzlich ein. „Die könnte man auf diesem Weg schon vorbereiten."  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Die bekommen ihr Schreiben aber erst mit elf Jahren. Vorher …"  
„Ich habe mit dem Minister gesprochen", unterbrach Harry. „Er hat zugesagt, in diesem Fall die Eltern magischer Kinder schon früher zu kontaktieren – mit Aussicht auf einen Kindergartenplatz."  
„Du hast mit Minister Weasley darüber gesprochen?"  
„Klar", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, ich bin damals aus allen Wolken gefallen, als die ganzen Eulen mit den Briefen von Hogwarts kamen."  
„Die ganzen Eulen?", wiederholte Draco verdutzt. „Wie viele Einladungen hast du denn bekommen?"  
„Das müssen Hunderte gewesen sein." Harrys Gegenüber machte ganz große Augen, weshalb er erklärte: „Meine Verwandten wollten verhindern, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Sie haben mir die Briefe immer weggenommen." Harry wollte das unangenehme Thema wechseln. „Muggelgeborene sollten nicht einfach ins kalte Wasser gestoßen werden. Es gibt hier eine Menge Dinge, die einem Angst machen können."  
„Den Punkt kann ich nachvollziehen." Mit dem Jungen im Arm lehnte sich Draco nach vorn und zog ein leeres Stück Papier heran, auf dem er eine Notiz machte.  
Harry machte Stielaugen, konnte aber trotzdem nichts erkennen. „Was schreibst du da?"  
„Ist erst einmal unwichtig. Erzähl weiter. Was für Vorteile hat der Kindergarten noch? Momentan scheint er nur für Muggelgeborene interessant zu sein."  
„Der Kindergarten soll nicht nur für Zauberer und Hexen sein", stellte Harry klar. „Auch für Squibs. Für Kinder eben, egal in welche Schublade man sie stecken möchte. Hauptsache, sie haben irgendwie mit der Magischen Welt zu tun." Draco schrieb wieder etwas auf sein Papier. Ohne eine erneute Aufforderung gab Harry weitere Ideen preis. „Auch die Geschwister, die nicht zaubern können …"  
„Das geht jetzt aber etwas zu weit, meinst du nicht?", fragte Draco mit dem Tonfall damaliger Verachtung.  
„Finde ich nicht. Soll man sie trennen?" Mit seinen Händen machte Harry eine fragende Geste. „Soll man gleich von Anfang an deutlich machen, dass ganze Welten zwischen ihnen liegen? Der eine ist besser, der andere _nur ein Muggel_?"

Wie Tante Petunia sich wohl gefühlt haben musste, fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Lily bekam einen Brief von Hogwarts, die Schwester nicht. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele geschwisterliche Beziehungen dadurch einen Bruch erlitten hatten.

Bei Draco zeigte sich keine Regung. Er starrte Harry einfach nur an, aber der Blick war finster. Jeden Moment – so schien es – würden aus Draco all die schlimmen Bezeichnungen hervorbrechen, die er als Kind schon gelernt hatte. Blutsverräter, Schlammblut, _Muggel_. Harry wartete ruhig und hielt den Blickkontakt.

Draco kämpfte mit sich, bemühte sich, sein altes Ich dort zu lassen wo es war. Tief in ihm verwurzelt gab es sie noch immer, die geringen Ansichten über Muggel. Er schaute Harry in die Augen, um nach einer versteckten Provokation zu suchen. Er fand nichts außer Geduld.

Muggel. Sie durften neben Draco existieren, ohne dass er die Nase rümpfte. Bei Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen konnte er heutzutage ebenfalls ein Auge zudrücken. Ihm machte jedoch zu schaffen, dass Harry kurzerhand Spreu und Weizen in einen Topf werfen wollte. Keine Selektion mehr. Das Beste vom Besten sollte einem Pfuhl der Gewöhnlichkeit untergemengt werden. Dracos linke Oberlippe bebte, als wollte er das Gesicht vor Ekel verziehen. Alle sollten gleich sein, wenn es nach Harry ging. Draco hatte nichts gegen ein wenig Kontakt zur Muggelwelt einzuwenden. Und je länger er über Harrys Idee nachdachte, desto mehr Bedeutung sah er in ihr. Es war eine Aktion von viel größerer Tragweite als Harry vermutete. Was sein Freund hier anstrebte war eine nie da gewesene gesellschaftliche Integration, die sogar eine politische Auswirkung haben würde. Politik! Ein Malfoy würde nach langer Zeit wieder Politik machen. Einer von Dracos Mundwinkeln hob sich, bevor er sich nochmals nach vorn beugte und eine Notiz niederschrieb.

„Was schreibst du da ständig?"  
Draco blickte auf. „Ich halte dein Konzept fest. Du brauchst doch einen Sponsor für die Umsetzung, der wissen möchte, in was er investieren soll, oder irre ich mich?"  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur in Erfahrung bringen, was ich alles beachten muss. Von den Gesetzen her und so weiter. Ich habe noch nie etwas Geschäftliches gemacht. Außerdem gibt es da eine Räumlichkeit, die ich gern mieten würde. Man sagte, es gäbe da eventuell Probleme."  
„Probleme welcher Art?"  
„Das Haus gehört der Bank – Gringotts. Sie vermieten nicht an jeden."  
Draco lachte. „Nicht mal an Harry Potter?"  
„Ich hab's noch nicht probiert."  
„Na dann", Draco winkte mit dem Stück Papier, nach dem Charles sofort greifen wollte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Kobolde dem hier eine Absage erteilen möchten." Die Stichpunkte hielt er sich vor Augen, bevor er sie in Sätzen zusammenfasste: „Du schaffst einen Ort, an dem die Freundschaft zwischen Muggeln und Magiern nicht nur auf symbolischer Ebene stattfinden soll. Des Weiteren setzt du ein klares Zeichen gegen Diskriminierung, indem du die Einrichtung für Squibs ebenfalls zugänglich machen möchtest. Eine soziale Interaktion mit Gleichaltrigen wird gefördert, was laut Studie für eine gesunde Entwicklung der Kinder erforderlich ist. Zu guter Letzt kurbelst du die Wirtschaft an, indem du beiden Elternteilen die Möglichkeit bietest, ein produktives Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu werden." Draco blickte auf und bemerkte, dass Harry irritiert dreinschaute. „Das hast du gesagt."  
„Hab ich?" Aus Dracos Mund hörte sich sein Vorhaben so fremd an. „Ich meine: Ja, hab ich!"  
„Sag ich doch. Es wird den Kobolden gefallen, dass die Ehepaare mehr Geld auf die Bank bringen. Letztendlich profitieren sie davon. Kommen wir zu den Finanzen. Du meinst, du brauchst keinen Sponsor?"  
„Ich denke nicht. Wenn erst einmal alles eingerichtet ist, dann wird sich der Kindergarten hoffentlich selbst tragen."  
„Mit Hoffnung hat das wenig zu tun, Harry. Mit Rechnungen schon mehr. Schreib auf, was du alles benötigen wirst. Trenne zwischen monatlichen und einmaligen Kosten. Ich werde mich beim Ministerium informieren, ob so eine Einrichtung bestimmten Regeln unterworfen ist. Es wäre auch gut für dich, wenn du vielleicht mal in einem dieser Muggel-Kindergärten nachsiehst, wie die das handhaben."

Jetzt lief alles so, wie Harry es sich anfangs vorstellte. Draco machte ihn auf Dinge aufmerksam, die er übersehen hätte.

„Du solltest deinen Antrag auf Hauselfen rechtzeitig einreichen, damit …"  
Harry unterbrach. „Ich wollte keine Hauselfen beschäftigen."  
„Dann willst du richtiges Personal einstellen? Das wird teuer, das sage ich dir gleich. Andererseits habe ich genügend Leute an der Hand, die dringend eine Beschäftigung suchen. Wenn es soweit ist, dann sprich mich an."  
„Werde ich", sagte Harry und nickte dabei heftig. Er zeigte auf das Stück Papier. „Darf ich?"  
„Klar."

Harry überflog alle Punkte, die Draco festgehalten hatte. Für das vorhin deutlich lange Zögern von Draco fand er keinen Hinweis. Was in Dracos Kopf vorgegangen war, als er über magische Kinder und deren nicht-magische Geschwister gesprochen hatte, würde für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.

„Du hast eine Sauklaue", platzte aus Harry heraus, ohne dass er es aufhalten konnte.  
Draco grinste. „Ich wünsche mir zu Weihnachten ein magisches Schreibfederset. Dann ist das Problem behoben."  
Eine Sache fiel Harry ein, die er noch zu regeln hatte. „Wo wir gerade von Geschenken sprechen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, womit man meinem Vater eine Freude bereiten kann", riet Draco ganz richtig. „Er denkt nicht daran, mir einen Hinweis zu geben. Wir haben uns all die Jahre offensichtlich doch mehr auseinandergelebt, als ich geglaubt habe."

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Draco den Jungen hinunter, der prompt um den Tisch herum zu Harry lief. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste Charles über den Kopf streicheln. Das rotblonde Haar war so sehr gewachsen, dass sich am Pony eine große Locke geformt hatte, die mit jedem Schritt auf und ab wippte. Der Junge sah sich im Büro um, bis er etwas entdeckte. Ein Bilderrahmen auf dem Arbeitstisch. Harry sah nur die Rückseite. Sicherlich ein Bild von Susan und Draco, dachte er sich. Charles griff danach und hätte es beinahe fallengelassen, doch Harry war schneller. Das gefangene Bild drehte Harry um. Zu seinem Erstaunen zeigte es Lucius und Narzissa an einem Strand. Beide lächelten glücklich.

„Die Hochzeitsreise meiner Eltern", erklärte Draco, der das Bild tagtäglich vor Augen hatte und es bisher nie übers Herz bringen konnte, es gegen ein eigenes auszutauschen. Er hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen, dem Vater das Büro genommen zu haben.  
„Wo waren sie?"  
„Auf einigen Inseln im Indischen Ozean. Das da", Draco zeigte auf das Bild in Harrys Hand, „war auf Mauritius."  
Nochmals musterte Harry das Bild, betrachtete den blauen Himmel und die dazu strahlenden Gesichter der frisch Verheirateten. „Scheint ihnen gefallen zu haben", murmelte Harry.  
„Mein Vater sagte früher immer, die Hochzeit und die anschließende Reise waren die schönsten Augenblicke in seinem Leben – bis ich kam."

Harry hätte Lucius nie als Familienmensch eingestuft, aber er schien tatsächlich einer zu sein. Das zeigte auch sein Umgang mit Charles.

Ein Gedanke formte sich langsam. „Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, ihm nochmal so einen Augenblick zu schenken?"  
Draco stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Harry, um – obwohl er es auswendig kannte – einen Blick auf das Foto zu werfen. „Du könntest Recht haben. Aber Mauritius ist nicht billig."  
„Du meinst wirklich, das wäre was für ihn?"  
„Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres für ihn vorstellen, als eine Reise mit meiner Mutter an einen Ort, an dem er glücklich war."  
Behutsam stellte Harry den Rahmen zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Dann müssen wir mit deiner Mutter nur noch besprechen, wann es ihnen passen würde. Das Geld für die Reise ist kein Problem. Wir legen einfach alle zusammen."  
„Ich muss schon sagen …" Draco grinste, nickte zustimmend. „Du rettest mir damit den Hals. Ich hätte mir sonst lang und breit anhören müssen, wie einfallslos ich wäre, nicht einmal dem eigenen Vater ein schönes Geschenk machen zu können."

Unten in der Eingangshalle wurden Harry und Draco Zeuge dessen, wie eine junge Frau hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit sichtlicher Wut im Gesicht zur Tür stürmte. Lucius Malfoy eilte hinter ihr her. Es wurden ein paar Worte gewechselt, bevor die Dame, noch immer erbost, das Haus verließ. Lucius seufzte, bemerkte erst dann die beiden jungen Männer auf der Treppe.

„Sie war nicht geeignet", sagte er zu seinem Sohn, als der bei ihm angelangt war.  
„Warum?"  
„Sie ist nicht sehr kundig mit dem Stab."  
Harry machte den Fehler, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. „Mit der Hand kann man auch kochen und putzen."  
Langsam drehte sich Lucius zu Harry, achtete derweil darauf, den aristokratisch anmuten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren – die Mimik, die ihn arrogant wirken ließ. „Mr. Potter, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie sich das vorstellen, ein Haus von dieser Größe ohne Zauberstab rein zu halten. Wäre man mit den Räumen fertig, könnte man gleich wieder von vorn beginnen. Außerdem war die Dame nicht …"  
Sein Sohn unterbrach: „Nicht reinblütig?"  
Draco erhielt einen bösen Blick von seinem Vater, eine nonverbale Rüge, bevor Lucius seinen Satz leise vervollständigte: „… nicht im Umgang mit Kindern geschult."

Diesen Moment hielt Harry für den perfekten Zeitpunkt, sich aus dem Hause Malfoy zu verabschieden. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie sich Draco mit seinem Vater zankte.

Harry apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Nicht Hermine wollte er einen Besuch abstatten, sondern dem Reiseunternehmen, das dort kürzlich ansässig wurde. Es hätte ihm bereits an der leeren Straße auffallen müssen, aber erst, als er vor den verschlossenen Türen stand, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass zur Mittagszeit die meisten Geschäfte geschlossen hatten. Jetzt hätte er die Wahl, bei Florean kostenlos ein Eis zu essen – der Mann nahm noch immer kein Geld von ihm – oder doch Hermine mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken. Er entschied sich für Letzteres.

Die Tür der Apotheke war natürlich verschlossen. Harry wagte es nicht, die Klingel für Notfälle zu betätigen. Es wäre falsch. Stattdessen, das hatte er sich von Nicholas abgeschaut, drückte er seine Nase an die Fensterscheibe der Tür und spähte in den Raum hinein. Etwas bewegte sich. Da war jemand. Harry klopfte. Als ein Kopf gehoben wurde, winkte er. Die Person hinter der Theke stand auf und näherte sich der Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass es sich weder um Hermine noch um Severus handelte. Daphne öffnete ihm. In der Schule hatten sie nie ein Wort gewechselt.

„Hallo Harry."  
Er war froh über die persönliche Begrüßung. In seinen Augen war es albern, ehemalige Schulkameraden mit Sie anzureden. „Hallo Daphne. Ist Hermine da?"  
„Im Labor. Komm rein und warte kurz. Ich sag ihr Bescheid."

Hinter Harry wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Daphne mit Hermine zurück.

„Hi Harry, ich hoffe, es ist kein Notfall."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag mal, kann ich bei euch warten, bis die Läden wieder öffnen?"  
„Klar." Sie bedeutete ihm, dass er ihr folgen sollte. An der Theke vorbei warf Harry noch einen Blick auf Daphne, die es sich dort mit einer Tasse Kaffee, einem Mohnhörnchen und der Buchführung gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie sah gestresst aus.

Im Labor nahm er auf dem Hocker Platz, dem Hermine ihm anbot. Sie selbst eilte zurück zu ihrem Kessel.

„Guten Tag, Severus." Der konzentrierte Tränkemeister erwiderte seinen Gruß, ohne den Blick von dem Gebräu zu nehmen.  
Während Hermine eine Zutat in ihren Kessel warf, fragte sie: „Was führt dich in die Winkelgasse?"  
„Ich will ins Reisebüro und mir ein paar Kataloge besorgen."  
„Ach", Hermine grinste, „endlich Zeit für eine Hochzeitsreise gefunden?"  
„Was?" In Gedanken wiederholte er die Frage. „Nein, wir reisen später. Ich komme gerade von Draco, wegen … Du weißt schon." Sie nickte. „Und ich habe ihn gefragt, was man seinem Vater schenken könnte."  
Hier blickte Severus kurz von seinem Kessel auf und fragte: „Und?"  
„Eine Reise", offenbarte Harry. „Neulich waren Remus und Sirius bei mir. Beide hatten keine Idee. Es kam der Vorschlag, etwas Größeres zu besorgen, an dem sich alle beteiligen können." Harry schaute zu Hermine, dann wieder zu Severus. „Habt ihr selbst etwas oder möchtet ihr bei dem Sammelgeschenk mitmachen?"  
„Was soll es denn kosten?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Kann ich noch nicht sagen. Deswegen brauche ich die Kataloge. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie teuer es wird, die Malfoys nach Mauritius zu verfrachten."  
„Mauritius!", wiederholte Hermine den Namen mit Verzückung in der Stimme. „In Moka gibt es ein kleines Zaubereiinstitut, das sich mit dem Gift des Steinfischs beschäftigt."  
„Mmmh", machte Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Hermine sprach.  
„Es gibt dort einen verborgenen Strand für magische Touristen."  
Wie es aussah, war Hermine bestens informiert, dachte Harry. Severus ebenso, denn er sagte: „Sofern ich mich erinnere, war das einer der Orte, die Lucius für seine Hochzeitsreise ausgewählt hat."  
„Stimmt", bestätigte Harry. „Die Idee kam mir, als ich ein Bild von besagter Reise gesehen habe."  
„Also, ich würde mich gern daran beteiligen." Hermine stellte das Feuer unter dem Kessel auf kleine Flamme. „Ich wüsste nämlich auch nicht, was man Dracos Vater schenken könnte."  
„Ich wüsste schon etwas", kam von Severus.  
Hermine hielt gleich dagegen: „Nichts Schwarzmagisches!"  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ein kleines Kind in dem Haus wohnt."  
„Das hat bei Draco auch keinen Schaden hinterlassen", konterte Severus, denn es war die Wahrheit. Von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen war Draco nicht so hochnäsig geworden – daran war die Erziehung schuld gewesen.  
Um keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, atmete Hermine einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Ich gebe was zu der Reise dazu. Plan mich fest ein." In Windeseile war das Thema gewechselt, denn sie fragte: „Was kam bei dem Gespräch mit Draco raus?"  
„Ich muss einige Informationen sammeln und sie ihm bringen. Soweit sah erst mal alles gut aus. Er hat jedenfalls nicht gesagt, es wäre Stuss."  
„Was für Informationen will er denn haben?"  
„Na ja, in einem Anflug von Überheblichkeit habe ich von einer Studie erzählt, die belegt, dass die Entwicklung von Kindern gefördert wird, wenn sie mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen sind."  
Hermine wurde stutzig. „Und?"  
„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es so eine Studie überhaupt gibt und wenn ja, wie ich da rankomme." Er klimperte mit seinen Wimpern.  
„Das hätte ich eigentlich ahnen müssen", sagte sie mit einem frechen Lächeln. „Ich such dir eine Adresse raus, wo du so etwas anfordern kannst."  
„Klasse, danke Hermine! Was wäre ich nur ohne dich?"  
Severus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Und ich sage es nochmal, Hermine: Du solltest dafür Geld nehmen."  
„Für was? Fürs Beschaffen von Informationen? Das ist ein Freundschaftsdienst." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu, und er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Als die Geschäfte wieder öffneten, verabschiedete sich Harry. Ein paar Minuten später schaute Daphne ins Labor.

„Ich brauche mal kurz jemanden im Verkaufsraum."  
Hermine konnte sich fünf Minuten erlauben, seitdem Severus die Braupläne nicht mehr so knapp gestaltete. „Ich komme."

Ein Auge warf Severus auf Hermines Kessel, während er seinen Trank braute. Nur wenige Minuten später war sie zurück. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine dicke Mappe. Sie las etwas.

„Was hast du da?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Einen Brauauftrag."  
„Etwas viel Papier für einen einfachen Brauauftrag."  
Sie schnaufte. „Wer sagt denn, dass er einfach wäre?" Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte sie auf einige Stellen. Sie schien zu zählen. „Wir haben eine Brauanfrage für achtundzwanzig Liebestränke erhalten. Elf von ihnen sollen mit einem potenzsteigernden Mittel versetzt sein."  
Severus erlaubte sich ein schiefes Grinsen. „Sind wir auch zu der Party eingeladen?"  
Mit einer in die Hüfte gestemmten Hand wollte Hermine Empörung vortäuschen, doch das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Die _Party_ findet im Zoo statt. Offensichtlich haben einige Tierchen keine Lust, für Nachwuchs zu sorgen." Sie legte den Brauauftrag auf den Tisch. „Und außerdem braucht keiner von uns beiden einen Liebestrank. Oder einen, ähm …" Sie besaß die Grazie zu erröten.  
„Das natürliche Rouge steht dir", stichelte er freundlich.  
Verlegen legte Hermine eine Hand auf die heiße Wange. „Dir auch!", wollte sie dagegenhalten, doch Severus' Wangen waren fahl wie der Vollmond, der wieder vor der Tür stand.  
„Meine Wangen sind mit vornehmer Blässe gesegnet."  
„Warten wir mal ab, ob das heute Abend immer noch so ist", erwiderte sie dreist.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte sich Severus um, um seinen Trank in Flaschen abzufüllen. Auf diese Weise konnte Hermine nicht sehen, dass sich zwei kreisrunde Stellen in seinem Gesicht blassrosa färbten.

Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er wenig später: „Morgen Abend kommen Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini. Ich möchte, dass du dich etwas in mein Projekt einliest."  
„In den Bluttrank? Klar, aber warum jetzt auf einmal?"  
„Du sollst bestens informiert sein, falls ich unerwartet das Zeitliche segnen sollte."  
„Severus!" Sie klang wütend. „Sag nicht sowas."  
„Warum nicht? Man muss vorausschauend handeln. Ich möchte, dass alles glatt läuft, wenn ich mal nicht …"  
„Jetzt hör aber auf!"  
„Ich könnte sonstwas haben."

Hermine hatte genug. Sie zog ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf Severus, der im ersten Moment nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete. Es folgten Zaubersprüche, die ihm nicht geläufig waren. Als das erste Pergament sich in der Luft materialisierte, verstand er, dass Hermine gerade Diagosesprüche an ihm anwandte.

„Hör sofort damit auf!", befahl er. Schon zwei Pergamente waren auf Hermines Tisch geschwebt.  
„Nur den einen noch."  
„Ich habe nicht meine Zustimmung gegeben, dass du …"  
Sie hörte überhaupt nicht zu, griff stattdessen zum ersten Pergament und las die Resultate: „Zucker ist in Ordnung, Leberwerte auch." Einige Spalten ließ sie unkommentiert. „Eisen könnte etwas höher ausfallen, aber sonst ..." Den Rest nickte sie zufrieden ab, bevor sie zum zweiten Pergament griff. „Wie kannst du nur so einen niedrigen Blutdruck haben, wo du immer so viel Kaffee in dich reinschüttest?" Er kam nicht dazu, ihr Konter zu geben, denn sie griff zum dritten Pergament. „Sieht alles wunderbar aus. Das Einzige, was du hast, ist eine kleine Zyste über den linken Backenzähnen", unbewusst fuhr er mit der Zunge über besagte Stelle, was eine sichtbare Beule an der Wange hinterließ, „die aber gerade dabei ist, wieder zu verschwinden. Und du hast eine leichte Hyperthyreose."  
„Eine was?"  
„Eine leichte Schilddrüsenüberfunktion." Hermine schaute ihn mit ihrem Heilerblick an, der ihn zu röntgen schien. „Vielleicht bist du deshalb so dünn?"  
„Ich bin nicht …" Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Wegen ihrer Übereifrigkeit nur minimal missgestimmt sagte er in sarkastischem Tonfall: „Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachtfrage. Wenn das Elixier des Lebens das nicht geheilt hat, dann befindet sich für mich alles im Normbereich."  
„Ja, da hast du Recht." Hermine strahlte, bevor sie die Pergamente mit einem Evanesco verschwinden ließ. „Was zieht man zu einer Feier bei den Malfoys eigentlich so an?", fragte sie völlig unerwartet.  
„Aus seiner Einladung konnte ich herauslesen, dass legere Kleidung ausreicht. Das hat mich etwas verwundert. Früher wurde immer zur Abendgarderobe aufgefordert."  
„Es reicht also ein hübsches Sommerkleid."  
„Würde ich meinen", erwiderte Severus.  
„Und was ziehst du an?" Aufgrund seines Blickes hielt sie eine Hand in die Höhe und scherzte: „Schon gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe." Gut gelaunt schnitt sie ihre Zutaten und murmelte: „Ich hoffe, es fällt nichts vor."  
„Was sollte vorfallen?" Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Lucius wegen einer Beleidigung, die Hermine galt, zurechtweisen musste. „Ich denke nicht, dass er sich danebenbenehmen wird. Er mag andere Ansichten vertreten, aber er weiß, was sich für Menschen seines Kalibers gehört. Auf der eigenen Feier ausfallend zu werden zählt nicht zum guten Ton."  
„Trotzdem", Hermine wackelte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf hin und her. „Remus ist ein Werwolf, Susans Mutter und Sirius' Frau sind Muggel."  
„Das wird in der Tat eine Premiere sein. Die Malfoys haben damals sehr darauf geachtet, wer das Haus betritt. Muggel waren verständlicherweise nie darunter."  
„Du als Halbblut warst immerhin dort, zu Dracos Taufe."  
Severus verbesserte: „Das war keine Taufe. Das war die Feier, bei der ich zu seinem Patenonkel ernannt wurde." Er blickte von seinem Kessel auf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber bei mir hat man großzügig über die Herkunft des Vaters hinweggesehen."  
„Über was kann man sich mit Mr. Malfoy unterhalten?"  
Ihre Frage irritierte ihn. „Warum willst du das wissen?"  
„Na, man muss als Gast doch wenigstens ein Mal mit dem Geburtstagskind geplaudert haben. Ich will mich nicht dumm anstellen."  
„Du plapperst doch sonst immer munter drauf los, warum nicht auch bei ihm?" Severus musste schmunzeln, weil Hermine versuchte, böse dreinzuschauen. „Er interessiert sich für Politik, allerdings rate ich davon ab, die neuen Gesetze anzusprechen."  
„Aber das ist ein brandaktuelles und heiß diskutiertes Thema."  
„Gerade deswegen. Ihr wollt doch nicht als zwei Kampfhähne enden, die man mühsam auseinanderbringen muss."  
„Na, du machst mir vielleicht Mut." Hermine seufzte leise.  
„Lucius hat sich immer sehr für Schutzzauber interessiert."  
„Oh!" Das war ein Thema, über das sie Bescheid wusste.  
„Ja, er hat immer versucht, Wege zu finden, die seiner Feinde zu durchbrechen."  
Diesmal klang ihr Oh wenig enthusiastisch. „Kein gutes Thema. Sonst noch was? Hobbies?"  
„Schwarze Magie."  
Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und irgendwas Normales?"  
„Soweit ich weiß, spielt er hervorragend Klavier." Schadenfreude breitete sich auf Severus' Gesicht aus. „Du könntest ihn bitten, dich zu begleiten, während du Flö…"  
„Vergiss es! Er muss doch noch andere Hobbies haben, irgendwelche Interessen. Was hat er denn die ganze Zeit gemacht, wenn er nicht gerade Voldemorts Speichellecker war?"  
„Im Ministerium die Mitarbeiter ausgehorcht. Hermine, wirklich", Severus legte sein Messer beiseite, „mach dir keine Gedanken. Lass den Tag auf dich zukommen. Ein Gespräch, wenn es sein muss, wird sich von ganz allein ergeben."

Als er seinen Kessel unbeaufsichtigt lassen konnte, widmete sich Severus der Brauanfrage des Zoos. Es waren 28 verschiedene Tierarten, bei denen man Nachwuchs arrangieren wollte.

„Rentiere", murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Da ist eine Nachzucht immer schwierig." Er blätterte weiter. „Nebelparder, Fischkatzen", er stutzte, „Galápagos-Riesenschildkröten? Die sollten sich lieber an den Zoo Zürich wenden. Europaweit ist das der einzige Zoo, dem die Nachzucht überhaupt gelungen ist. Kürzlich stand in der Zeitung, im Juni wäre das fünfzigste Jungtier geschlüpft." Severus blätterte hin und her. „Steht irgendwo, wie viel wir damit verdienen können?"  
„Nein, der Herr sagte, wir sollen ihm ein Angebot unterbreiten."  
„Ah, dann werden wir das demnächst in Ruhe durchrechnen. Billig wird es nicht. Wir benötigen die veterinärärztlichen Unterlagen von jedem einzelnen Tier."  
„Ich befürchte nur, wir werden gar keine Zeit haben, um uns so intensiv mit einem Kunden zu befassen."

Ohne Kommentar, denn er sah keinen Grund dafür, dem Offensichtlichen zuzustimmen, legte Severus den interessanten Brauauftrag zur Seite. Er wollte ihn zu gern annehmen, aber Hermine hatte Recht. Sie würden ihn nicht erfüllen können. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, würde er eine Möglichkeit finden.

Am nächsten Abend gegen halb sieben kamen Mr. Worple und Mr. Sanguini zu Besuch. Normalerweise nickte der Vampir zur Begrüßung, aber dieses Mal hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen. Hermine hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. Sie schüttelte die Hand des Vampirs nicht.

„Sie können ruhig, Miss Granger", ermutigte Mr. Worple sie mit freundlichem Lächeln.  
„Ich …"

Keinesfalls wollte Hermine auf ihren damaligen Ausrutscher mit Mr. Caedes aufmerksam machen. Andererseits war es Mr. Worple gewesen, der ihr nach dem Biss sofort zur Seite gestanden hatte. Wenn Mr. Worple sein Okay gab, sollte alles in Ordnung sein. Sie schaute zu Sanguini, der momentan harmlos und darüber hinaus umwerfend gut aussah – wie immer. Unter Severus' wachen Augen reichte sie dem Vampir vorsichtig die Hand. In dem kurzen Augenblick, in welchem sie sich auf normale Weise begrüßten, fielen Hermine einige Details auf. Die Hand war eiskalt – natürlich. Sanguini fühlte zudem nicht nach ihrem Puls, wie Caedes es getan hatte. Außerdem schaute er ihr in die Augen, nicht auf den Hals und er beugte sich auch nicht vor, um der Wärme ihres Blutes näher zu sein. In wenigen Sekunden war das Händeschütteln wieder vorbei.

„Ah", machte Severus. „Wie ich sehe, werden gewisse Dränge unterdrückt."  
Sanguini schaute ihn an und nickte. „Ich habe kein Verlangen mehr."  
„Wunderbar!" Severus war mit sich und seiner Arbeit überaus zufrieden. „Und die Ernährung?" Er musterte den Vampir. „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber Sie sehen nicht sehr gut aus."  
Hier schritt Mr. Worple ein. „Ich musste ihn daran erinnern, wenigstens etwas Blut zu sich zu nehmen."  
Nachdenklich nickte Severus. „Der Trank hat die Bedürfnisse vollständig unterdrückt?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Sanguini.  
„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal wie viel Blut zu sich genommen?"  
Sanguini überlegte. Es fiel ihm nicht auf Anhieb ein. Mr. Worple blätterte derweil in seinen Unterlagen und fand die Antwort: „Kurz bevor wir mit dem neuen Trank begonnen haben. Es waren", sein Finger fuhr auf einer Liste entlang, „80 Milliliter."  
„Nur 80? Die ganze Zeit über?", fragte Severus erstaunt nach. Er wollte den Blutdurst nicht komplett unterdrücken. Das könnte so verheerende Folgen haben wie ein Zaubertrank, der einem das Hunger- und Durstgefühl nahm. „Der Trank ist noch nicht optimal. Ihr Organismus soll mit wenig auskommen, aber er muss sich weiterhin von allein melden, wenn eine Blutzufuhr notwendig ist."

Die ganze Zeit über lauschte Hermine dem Gespräch. Die vier saßen am Küchentisch. Diese beiden Männer gehörten zu den wenigen Bekannten, die Severus in den eigenen Wänden willkommen hieß – die er sogar selbst einlud und in die private Umgebung führte. Hermine wusste nicht hundertprozentig, ob Severus sich nur wegen der gemeinsamen Forschung mit Worple so gut verstand. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sanguini, der über Eck neben ihr saß. Er lauschte dem Gespräch genauso schweigsam wie sie. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu ihr und sie fühlte sich ertappt. Sanguini schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln, mit dem er ihr zeigte, dass er sich durch ihre Observation nicht belästigt fühlte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Hermine unverhofft. Die Frage nach dem Wohlbefinden schien der Vampir, wie man seinem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen konnte, nicht oft zu hören. Vielleicht fiel ihm deswegen eine Antwort schwer.  
„Das erste Mal fühle ich mich frei", versuchte er zu erklären. „Frei von der Furcht, einem dunklen Instinkt folgen zu müssen, koste es was es wolle." Sanguinis leuchtende Augen ließen den Trübsinn hinter sich, den man sonst aus ihnen herauslesen konnte. „Dieser", er suchte nach einem Wort, „Heißhunger macht blind. Eldred musste bereits das ein oder andere Mal um sein Leben fürchten. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich das vorstellen können."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe zwar auch manchmal Heißhunger, aber der ist mit Ihrem sicher nicht zu vergleichen."  
Ihr Scherz amüsierte Sanguini und des Weiteren fühlte er sich an Zeiten erinnert, in denen er noch ein Mensch war. „Wenn Sie keine Schokolade im Haus finden, werden Sie kaum auf die Straße rennen und Menschen umbringen, um das zu bekommen, nach dem es Ihnen dürstet."  
„Nein."  
„Nun", begann Sanguini gut gelaunt, „ich auch nicht mehr."

Sie freute sich mit ihm. Während Severus weiterhin Details mit Mr. Worple erörterte, begann Hermine einen unbefangenen Smalltalk mit dem Vampir.

„Haben Sie eine Lebensgefährtin?", platzte es unvorhergesehen aus ihr heraus.  
Von dieser Frage nicht ein bisschen echauffiert entgegnete er: „Sehnsüchte dieser Art liegen schon lange zurück." Hermine verstand nicht, woraufhin Sanguini genauer wurde. „Ein Gefährte für intellektuelle Gespräche ist mir willkommen. Eine Gefährtin für einsame Stunden nicht."  
„Aber warum nicht?", hakte sie uncharmant nach.  
„Ich habe kein Interesse. Sofern ich von meinen", er spitzte kurz die Lippen, „Artgenossen unterrichtet bin, bin ich nicht der Einzige."  
Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Severus und Mr. Worple mit der eigenen Unterhaltung innehielten und ihrem Gespräch lauschten. Und sie sah auch nicht, wie Severus eine Augenbraue hob, als sie Sanguini fragte: „Aber so ganz allein … Wie hält man das aus?"  
„Miss Granger, eine Dame erwartet in der Regel eine gewisse Zuwendung, die ich nicht zu erfüllen imstande bin."  
„Wieso sind Sie nicht …?"

Jemand räusperte sich. Es war Severus, der Hermine daran hindern wollte, sich noch mehr in eine unangenehme Situation hineinzureiten. Sanguini winkte gelassen ab und wandte sich erneut an Hermine.

„Ich habe schon lange keine Berührungsängste mehr, über dieses Thema zu sprechen, weil es mich nicht mehr betrifft. Das Verlangen nach Blut ist bei einem Vampir am größten und das Einzige, das noch zählt, Miss Granger. Und wie Sie wissen, bin ich seit dem Biss schon lange kein Mensch mehr, auch nicht nach Ansicht des Ministeriums. Für mich gelten andere Regeln. Selbst mit regelmäßiger Speisung fließt in meinen Adern kein Blut, das für bestimmte körperliche Funktionen verantwortlich ist. Aber selbst wenn ich eigenes Blut besäße", er legte eine flache Hand auf seine Brust, „würde es nicht mehr durch meinen Körper gepumpt werden. Mein Herz schlägt nicht, ergo: keine Erektion." Hermines Wangen glühten, doch Sanguini stellte noch eine Sache klar. „Seit meiner Andersartigkeit ist glücklicherweise jedes Verlangen in dieser Hinsicht gestorben, sozusagen mit Abdanken meiner Menschlichkeit verpufft."  
Sie schluckte kräftig, und spürte förmlich, wie ihr Gesicht in Flammen stand. Diesmal räusperte sich Mr. Worple, der das Wort an Hermine richtete: „Wie ich annehmen muss, haben Sie keines meiner Bücher gelesen."  
Severus versicherte: „Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie sie liest."  
Worple amüsierte sich köstlich, blickte zu Severus: „Ich habe übrigens mit einem neuen Buch begonnen." Er deutete auf die Ampullen. „Über den Bluttrank, über das gesamte Experiment. Mit Ihrer Zustimmung …"  
„Es wäre freundlich", fiel Severus ihm ins Wort, „wenn Sie wenigstens so viel Zeit verstreichen lassen würden, sodass niemand annehmen könnte, ich hätte mit dieser Forschung gegen geltende Gesetze verstoßen."  
„Darüber machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Es dauert sowieso, bis es fertig ist. Danach geht es durch die Hände meiner beiden Lektoren. Wenn es auf den Markt kommt, wird es so aussehen, als hätten wir sofort am 1. September mit der Forschung begonnen." Weil Severus sich nicht äußerte, fügte Worple an: „Ich möchte Ihnen Tantiemen anbieten, Mr. Snape."

An dieser Stelle nickte Hermine Severus dezent zu, woraufhin er das Angebot annahm.

Nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren und Hermine und Severus sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückzogen, kramte er in einer der Kisten, die er nach seinem Einzug in die Apotheke noch nicht vollständig ausgeräumt hatte. Er fand das gesuchte Objekt.

Severus hielt Hermine ein Buch entgegen. „Hier, die Einstiegslektüre."  
Sie las den Titel _Blutsbrüder: Mein Leben unter Vampiren_. „Wie ist er eigentlich so nahe an sie herangekommen?" Das Buch nahm sie ihm aus der Hand, um darin zu blättern.  
„Anstatt schreiend davonzulaufen, hat Mr. Worple den Kontakt zu Vampiren gesucht. Es war Sir Castus Caedes, der sich seiner annahm und ihn anderen Vampiren vorstellte. Später kam Sanguini, der wesentlich ruhiger und umgänglicher war, deshalb von Worple sehr geschätzt wurde. Eine Art Eifersucht machte sich bei Caedes breit, der übrigens auch der Erste war, den ich jemals zu Gesicht bekam. Das war in meiner Jugend, ich glaube, während einer von Slughorns Zusammenkünften." Severus zeigte auf das Buch. „Du wirst darin unter anderem von Caedes lesen können." Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Und auch von den Rivalitäten unter Vampiren. Sanguini und Caedes waren sich spinnefeind."  
„Aus welchem Grund?"  
„Lies selbst."  
Hermine legte das Buch auf ihren Nachttisch, bevor sie begann, ihre Hose auszuziehen. „Warum hast du es mir nicht schon vorher gegeben, anstatt mich ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen?"  
Unweigerlich musste er an das unangenehme Gespräch zwischen Sanguini und Hermine denken, woraufhin er grinsen musste. „Ich hätte nie geahnt, dass dich das Sexualverhalten von Vampiren interessiert."  
„Nicht nur das von Vampiren. Mich interessiert in biologischer Hinsicht alles, Severus. Das Sexualverhalten von Galápagos-Riesenschildkröten, von Hauselfen", sie lächelte neckisch, knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, „und auch das von Tränkemeistern."  
In Windeseile war Severus dabei, sich der eigenen Kleidung zu entledigen. „In Bezug auf Letzteres kann ich dir ein praktisches Lehrangebot unterbreiten."  
„Das nehme ich doch gern an."

Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn zwei Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen, das wussten auch Harry und Ginny.

Am frühen Nachmittag machte sich Harry auf zu Draco. Unter dem Arm trug er eine Menge Informationsmaterial und die Hoffnung, seine Idee von einem gemischten Kindergarten verwirklichen zu können.

Anfangs las Draco die wichtigsten Punkte Muggelstudie über das soziale Verhalten von Kindern. Dabei kopierte er einige Stellen mit seinem Zauberstab auf ein separates Papier. Bei Harrys finanzieller Auflistung hakte er noch nach, weil einiges vergessen wurde. Weil Harry sich aber den Ratschlag zu Herzen genommen hatte, in Kindergärten der Muggelwelt Informationen einzuholen, war sehr bald alles vollständig. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag eine große Mappe, in der Draco sämtliche Papiere einsortierte.

„Was ist das?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Dein Konzept. Wir wollen doch etwas vorzuweisen haben, wenn wir mit den Herren von Gringotts sprechen."  
„Ah!" Harry nickte. „Wann sprechen wir mit denen?"  
„Wie wäre es mit gleich? Wir gehen einfach hin. Wenn sie keine Zeit haben, machen wir persönlich einen Termin aus. Das kommt immer gut, wenn man zeigt, dass das Anliegen einem wichtig ist."  
„Ich bin aber nicht für ein Geschäftsgespräch gekleidet."

Dracos Blick musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Eine blaue Jeans, ein weißes Muggelshirt, ungekämmt wirkende Haare. Draco grinste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Kobolde sich erlauben würden, eine Person nach dem Äußeren zu beurteilen. Oder willst du es verschieben?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann auf in die Winkelgasse."

Gringotts dominierte die Winkelgasse. Von beinahe jeder Stelle aus konnte man einen Teil der hoch gebauten Bank gut sehen.

Zunächst zeigte Harry ihm die Räumlichkeiten, die er von der Bank mieten wollte. Draco notierte die Gebäude-Nummer, die auf dem Schild an der Tür stand. Kurz darauf kamen sie an Flourish und Blotts vorbei. Im Schaufenster lagen Bücher aus, deren Buchdeckel Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er blieb stehen.

„Dürfen die einfach ein Bild von mir nehmen?"  
Draco gesellte sich zu ihm und betrachtete die neuste historische Ausgabe, die vom Krieg handelte. „Willst du den Verlag verklagen? Können wir gern machen."  
„Nein, ich bin nur überrascht."

Drinnen im Geschäft führte einer der Angestellten eine Dame zum Schaufenster, nahm eines der Bücher und reichte ihr es. In dem Moment blickte sie auf und sah Harry durch das Glas. Aufgebracht rannte sie nach draußen, der Verkäufer hinterher.

„Moment, Sie können nicht einfach mit einem unbezahlten Buch auf und davon …" Jetzt sah auch er Harry. „Oh, was für eine Freude. Harry Potter!"  
Der Enthusiasmus der Frau war nicht zu bremsen. „Mr. Potter! Es ist so wundervoll, Sie einmal in natura zu sehen." In stinknormalen Jeans. „Würden Sie mir dieses Buch signieren?"  
„Sie haben es noch nicht bezahlt", erinnerte der Verkäufer.  
„Ich werde schon noch bezahlen", blaffte sie zurück. Die Dame blätterte zu einer bestimmten Seite. „Das ist das Ende des Kapitels über Sie, Mr. Potter. Hier ist genügend Platz, wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen würden?" Man drückte ihm eine in Tinte getauchte Feder in die Hand. Woher die kam, war ihm schleierhaft. „Mein Name ist Alias." Harry stutzte. Das war ein Name? Als er die Stelle mitten im Buch betrachtete, fiel ihm das folgende Kapitel mit dem Titel _Severus Snape_ auf.  
„Das Buch kenne ich noch gar nicht", murmelte er, als er einen Gruß an Alias auf dem Papier hinterließ.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", begann der Verkäufer, „Ihnen eines zu überlassen." Einem der jungen Verkäufer, der an der Tür stand und mit seinen großen Augen den berühmten Harry Potter verschlang, schnippte der ältere Verkäufer zu. Sofort brachte man ein weiteres Exemplar vor die Tür. „Für Sie, Mr. Potter."  
„Oh, vielen Dank." Dabei las er ja auch so gern, seufzte Harry innerlich. Obwohl dieses Buch tatsächlich etwas für ihn sein könnte. Immerhin kam er darin vor – und seine Freunde. Er gab das signierte Exemplar an Alias zurück.  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter." In ihrer Geldbörse suchte sie sich Galleonen zusammen, die sie dem Verkäufer gab.  
„Jetzt kostet das Buch aber fünfzig Galleonen mehr", sagte er bierernst. „Weil es signiert ist."  
„Bitte?"  
Gerade wollte Harry seinen Einwand kundtun, da verbesserte der Verkäufer: „War nur ein Scherz, meine Dame."  
Draco hatte sich das ganze eine Weile lang angesehen, bevor er an Harry herantrat und fragte: „Können wir weitergehen?" Der Verkäufer und Alias blickten auf. Beide schienen zu wissen, um wen es sich bei Draco handelte, aber keiner sagte etwas.  
Harry nickte. „Klar, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden."

Draco ging vor, als sie die weißen Stufen von Gringotts erreichten. Am blankpolierten Bronzetor trafen sie auf einen vom Alter gebeugten Angestellten. Der Kobold in seiner goldverzierten, scharlachroten Uniform verneigte sich vor den beiden Besuchern.

„Guten Tag", sagte Harry, bevor er durch die Tür ging, die Draco ihm aufhielt.  
Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, fragte Draco leise: „Du grüßt den Türsteher?"  
„Warum nicht?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei. Er schaute sich um. Hinter der silbernen Doppeltür sah man Kunden und Kobolde, doch man hörte sie nicht.

„Wir fragen an einem der Schalter, ob wir mit einem Verantwortlichen reden können."

Auch diesmal hielt Draco die Tür auf. Sofort drang der Redeschwall verschiedener Personen an ihre Ohren. Ein organisiertes Durcheinander. Die Bank war immer gut besucht. In der Marmorhalle saßen die Bankangestellten auf ihren hohen Schemeln, um auf die großgewachsenen Menschen herabblicken zu können. Draco ging auf einen der Schalter zu und stellte sich an. Eine Dame wurde gerade bedient. Danach wären Harry und er an der Reihe.

Harry beobachtete die anderen Besucher. Jeder war so sehr mit seinen Belangen beschäftigt, dass er seine Ruhe vor aufdringlichen Fans hatte. Von einem der anderen Schalter kamen gerade zwei Personen, die Harry kannte.

„Hermine, George!"  
„Harry, wie geht's dir?", fragte George.  
„Gut, danke. Das ist aber ein Zufall, dass ich euch hier treffe."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme mit George jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit her, um die Einnahmen einzuzahlen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich mal jemanden treffe, den ich kenne."  
Draco unterbrach: „Harry, wir sind dran."  
Er ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, seine Freunde zu verabschieden. „Ich komm nachher noch bei euch im Laden vorbei", sagte er zu George.  
Vom Schalter raunzte es: „Der Nächste!"

Kobolde waren ungeduldige Gesellen. Draco und Harry gingen zum Schalter, betraten die eine Stufe davor. Trotzdem waren sie gerademal auf Augenhöhe mit der Fläche, auf dem der Bankangestellte seine Arbeit verrichtete.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Der Kobold klang sehr unfreundlich.  
Das Gespräch übernahm Draco. „Wir möchten gern mit jemandem sprechen, der für die Vermietung von 10/12 verantwortlich ist."  
„Von den Geschäftsräumen hier in der Winkelgasse? Wer will die mieten?"  
Harry trat vor. „Ich, Sir. Guten Tag erst einmal." Harry streckte die Hand über den Schalter, die der Angestellte sich betrachtete, als wäre sie schmutzig. Nur zögerlich schüttelte der Kobold sie. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter."  
„Ja, glauben Sie denn, ich wäre blind?"  
Harry blinzelte nervös. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir."  
„Lass mich reden!", zischte Draco. An den Kobold gewandt sagte er: „Wegen der Räumlichkeiten."  
„Sind nicht zu vermieten." Der Kobold stand auf und belferte über die Köpfe der beiden hinweg: „Der Nächste!"  
Draco wurde sauer. „Wir waren aber noch nicht fertig!"  
„Doch, waren Sie. Ich sagte, die Räumlichkeiten wären nicht zu vermieten."  
„Warum hängt dann ein Schild an der Tür? Um die Leute zu verar…"  
„Draco, lass mich mal", bremste Harry ihn. Er war mehr als nur aufgeregt. „Könnten wir bitte mit dem zuständigen Mitarbeiter reden, Sir? Ich möchte ihm wenigstens sagen, warum ich diese Räume gern haben möchte."

Der Kobold überlegte einen Moment, denn er blickte Harry lange an, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Vielleicht aber, und bei dem Gedanken wurde es ihm unbehaglich, dachte der Kobold nur, was für ein Idiot er wäre, weil er ein Nein nicht akzeptieren wollte.

„Bitte, Sir", bohrte Harry nach.  
„Nehmen Sie Platz und warten Sie. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."  
Harry grinste. „Danke, Sir."

Der Kobold grinste zurück, aber es wirkte nicht freundlich. Als sie sich vom Schalter entfernten, strahlte Harry übers ganze Gesicht. Draco hingegen wirkte verbissen.

„Was hast du denn?", wollte Harry wissen. „Es sieht doch gut aus."  
„Findest du? Der Kobold hat gesagt, wir sollen Platz nehmen. Jetzt schau dich mal um."  
Bald verstand Harry, was Draco meinte. „Es gibt keine Sitzmöglichkeiten."  
„Richtig. Er hat und auf den Arm genommen. Komm, wir gehen."  
„Was denn, schon aufgeben?"  
„Was willst du denn tun?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, warten."  
„Wie lange soll das dauern?"  
„Ich musste hier schon einmal bis zu fünf Stunden warten, nur um an mein Verlies zu kommen. Das war im sechsten Schuljahr. Ich kann warten. Die sollen ruhig sehen, dass es mir ernst ist."  
Draco schnaufte. „Gut, warten wir."

Nach geschlagenen drei Stunden, in denen der Kobold nicht einmal seinen Schalter verließ, tat sich etwas. Ein anderer Kobold kam zu ihm, brachte ihm etwas. Wahrscheinlich etwas zu trinken. Die beiden tuschelten miteinander, wie Harry es beobachten konnte.

„Da, jetzt sagt er ihm bestimmt Bescheid, dass wir hier warten", flüsterte Harry Draco zu. Sein Begleiter schaute zum Schalter, um noch rechtzeitig zu sehen, wie beide Kobolde in ihre Richtung blickten und kicherten. Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose, und Dracos Zorn wuchs nur noch mehr.  
„Die verarschen uns, Harry! Ich will nicht mehr warten."  
„Dann geh, ich warte noch. Die können mich doch nicht ewig hier sitzen lassen. Ähm, stehen lassen."

Sie konnten. Nachdem Draco gegangen war, weil er noch andere Dinge erledigen musste, wartete Harry in der Marmorhalle auf einen Mitarbeiter, mit dem er sprechen konnte.

Endlich, nach vielen Stunden, kam ein Kobold auf Harry zu. Erwartungsvoll spitze Harry die Ohren.

„Wir schließen jetzt. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und das Gebäude verlassen würden."  
„Ich …" Man hätte ihm auch gleich mit einer Keule ins Gesicht schlagen können. „Ich warte auf einen Sachbearbeiter, Sir." Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er immer noch so höflich bleiben konnte und das kleine Wesen Sir nannte. Verdient hatte der Kobold es nicht.  
„Tut mir leid, da müssen Sie wohl morgen wiederkommen."

Jetzt war Harry wirklich sauer, aber er war auch hartnäckig.

Der Erste, der am nächsten Morgen mit einer dicken Mappe unterm Arm vor den noch verschlossenen Toren der Koboldbank wartete, war kein Geringerer als Harry Potter. Es war eine Sache, nach einem geschäftlichen Gespräch eine ablehnende Antwort zu erhalten, aber komplett ignoriert zu werden fand er unhöflich. Er selbst hatte sich gestern vorbildlich verhalten, war immer freundlich geblieben. Für heute hatte er sich extra elegant gekleidet, in traditioneller Zauberermontur. Möglicherweise trug seine legere Muggelbekleidung Schuld daran, dass man ihn nicht ernst genommen hatte. Harry wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Der betagte Türsteher trat heraus, beäugte Harry argwöhnisch.

Harry nickte ihm zu. „Guten Morgen."  
Der Kobold war über den heutigen Gruß genauso erstaunt wie über den gestrigen. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte der kleine Kerl. Wenigstens einer war höflich.

Er war tatsächlich auch der Erste, der die Bank betrat. In der sonst so gut besuchten Marmorhalle herrschte eine seltsame Stille. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Ausnahmslos jeder der Kobolde, die an ihren Schaltern saßen, hatte die Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Harry entschloss sich dazu, mit dem Herrn zu reden, mit dem er gestern bereits Kontakt hatte. Als er auf den Schalter zuging, senkte der Kobold das Haupt. Man konnte es nicht hören, dafür jedoch sehen, dass der Bankangestellte stöhnte.

Artig wartete Harry an der Linie, die die Diskretion wahren sollte. Der Kobold hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er Harry zu sich heranwinkte.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", grüßte Harry, hielt ihm abermals seine Hand entgegen.  
Diesmal griff der Kobold sofort zu, wusste er doch, dass all seine Kollegen zusahen. „Mr. Potter, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
„Ich habe gehofft, Sie erinnern sich vielleicht noch an mein Ersuchen." Harrys Stimme hallte durch die Marmorhalle und drang an die Ohren aller anderen Kobolde, die gebannt lauschten.  
„Sie wollen mit einem Zuständigen wegen der zu vermietenden Räumlichkeiten sprechen."  
Ha, dachte Harry, der Kobold hatte zugegeben, dass sie zu vermieten waren. „Richtig", erwiderte er ruhig. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Kobold darüber informiert war, denn er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über sehen können, rief er ihm ins Gedächtnis: „Ich habe gestern sechs Stunden gewartet. Vielleicht findet sich heute eine Möglichkeit zu einem Gespräch?"

Der Kobold spielte mit seinen langen, knorrigen Fingern, spitzte dabei die Lippen. Ein hurtiger Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass seine Kollegen ebenso auf eine Antwort warteten wie der Kunde.

„Wenn Sie …" Der Kobold biss sich auf die Zunge. Zweimal der gleiche Scherz bei derselben Person wäre selbst ihm zu dämlich. Es gab keine Stühle, auf denen Kunden Platz nehmen könnten. „Wenn Sie bitte warten würden."  
„Können Sie mir in etwa verraten, wie lange es dauern wird, bis mich jemand anhört?" Von gestern taten Harry bereits die Füße weh, und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, durch das lange Stehen heute einen Zentimeter kleiner zu sein. Vielleicht würden sie ihn erst anhören, wenn er sich die Beine in den Bauch gestanden hatte und genauso groß war wie sie?  
„Tut mir leid, der Zuständige ist noch nicht im Haus."  
„Ah", Harry versuchte es gar nicht erst, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, „gut, dann warte ich. Danke, Sir."

Harry wählte die gleiche Säule wie gestern. Er lehnte sich an sie, drückte seine Unterlagen an den Oberkörper und begann zu warten. Warten war in diesem Sinne gleichzusetzen mit aufmerksamer Beobachtung. Es waren weniger die Kobolde, die er sich genauer ansah, sondern das Gebäude. Hier hingen eine Menge Bilder, in die er während der langen Zeit des Nichtstuns eintauchen konnte. Das Weizenfeld mit dem Birkenbaum in der Mitte hatte er gestern schon auswendig gelernt. Auch war er in seiner Fantasie bereits mit nackten Füßen durch die Botanik gelaufen und hatte es sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm gelehnt gemütlich gemacht. Heute wollte er sich die Architektur des Gebäudes genauer betrachten. Überall waren goldene Verzierungen zu sehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Die Kobolde und Harry blickten die Frau an, die plötzlich innehielt und sich zu fragen schien, ob noch Reste ihres Frühstücks im Gesicht klebten. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, warf sie Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie erkannte ihn, das konnte er an ihren Augen sehen, die für einen kurzen Moment größer wurden, aber sie ließ ihn in Ruhe. Ihr weiterer Weg führte sie zu einem der Schalter.

Schon gestern hatte Harry die Zeit genommen. Kobolde arbeiteten schnell und effektiv. Die Frau, die Geld abheben wollte, war in fünf Minuten wieder draußen. Nicht immer musste man für solche lapidaren Angelegenheiten wie eine Auszahlung gleich in das persönliche Verlies reisen. Der Zeitaufwand wäre viel zu groß. Damals, als Gringotts die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erheblich verschärft hatte, bekam man bereits einen Einblick, wie lange es dauerte, wenn jeder persönlich sein Verlies aufsuchte. In Friedenszeiten griffen die Kobolde wieder zu anderen Methoden. Vielleicht, so vermutete Harry, gab es hier oben einen Raum, in dem bereits Geld gelagert wurde oder wo man es aus den Verliesen hochzauberte.

Die Zeit verging schleppend. Die Säulen im Raum hatte er längst gezählt – es waren zweiundzwanzig. Jetzt nahm er sich das Gemälde vor, welches rechts von ihm an der Wand hing. Ein Koboldmädchen, das sich die Füße wusch. Für Kobolde stellte sie wahrscheinlich ein reizendes Geschöpf dar, in Harrys Augen war sie nicht sehr stimulierend, aber irgendetwas hatte die junge Frau an sich. Zunächst konnte man bestens sehen, dass sie jung war, denn ihre Haut war nicht so furchig wie ein Ackerfeld, die Ohren waren straff. Es war ihr leicht gesenkter Blick, der Harry faszinierte. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht war so entspannt, dass Harry beinahe meinen würde, sie würde das Fußbad nach einem harten Arbeitstag auf dem Feld genießen. Ein kühles Bad könnten auch seine Füße vertragen.

Die Tür zur Marmorhalle öffnete sich häufiger als am vorigen Tag. Mit Harry Potter schien kaum ein Kunde in der Bank zu rechnen. Sie gingen nicht mit wachem Blick durch die Welt, dachte Harry. Er hingegen sah selbst unwichtige Details. Der eine Kunde beispielsweise. Er humpelte, hielt einen beigefarbenen Schein in der Hand. Harry wusste, dass das ein Auszahlschein vom Ministerium war, der an Bedürftige ausgegeben wurde. Wahrscheinlich eine Kriegsverletzung, die zur dauerhaften Arbeitsunfähigkeit führte. Die Augenringe zeugten von schlaflosen Nächten. Obwohl Harry den Mann nicht kannte, empfand er Mitleid.

„Harry?"  
Sein Kopf fuhr herum. „Hermine! Was für ein …"  
„Kein Zufall. Die gleiche Zeit, Harry", erinnerte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.  
George betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Was machst du denn wieder hier?"  
„Gestern hatte man keine Zeit für mich. Vielleicht heute."  
„Wie lange wartest du denn schon?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.  
„Seit neun."  
Sie stutzte. „Haben die dich auch nicht vergessen?"  
„Glaube ich nicht. Der Kobold dort", er nickte zum Schalter gegenüber, „weiß ganz genau, dass ich hier bin."  
„Herrje", George seufzte, „man könnte meinen, sie spielen dir einen Streich."  
„Ich will wenigstens angehört werden", verteidigte Harry sein hartnäckiges Verhalten.  
Hermine knetete die beiden dicken Geldbeutel in ihrer Hand. „Hast du keinen Hunger?"  
„Doch, so langsam schon. Aber ich gehe nicht, sonst heißt es nachher, als ich weg war, hätte man Zeit für mich gehabt."

Ein wenig Aufmunterung hatte Harry nötig, aber Hermine musste bald wieder gehen, um während der Mittagszeit Tränke zu brauen. Womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass sie zurückkam. In ihrer Hand eine weiße Papiertüte und ein großer Pappbecher.

„Hier, Harry, was zu essen und einen großen Orangensaft für dich. Kürbis war leider aus."  
„Oh, vielen Dank." Aus der Tüte zog er eines der Sandwiches. In dem Moment, in welchem er herzhaft hineinbeißen wollte, wurde er von einer krächzenden Stimme gestoppt, die von einem der Schalter herüberhallte.  
„Die Nahrungsaufnahme in diesen Geschäftsräumen ist nicht gestattet!" Es war _sein_ Kobold gewesen. Alle Menschen im Raum starrten ihn an, einige erkannten ihn als der, der er war. Ihm war danach, laut zu schreien, aber er schluckte seine Wut hinunter.  
„Tut mir leid." Die momentane Stille nutzte er für sich. „Ich bin kurz vor der Tür, nur falls der Zuständige unerwartet Zeit für mich finden sollte." Damit sollte er ihnen die Möglichkeit genommen haben, ihn tatsächlich auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Harry war sauer. Dreieinhalb Stunden wurde er heute schon ignoriert, aber ihn auf ein Verbot hinweisen, das konnten sie. Hermine begleitete ihn nach draußen. Glücklicherweise war es sonnig und warm. Die erste Stufe nahm Harry als Sitzgelegenheit in Anspruch. Er stöhnte erleichtert. Nach der ganzen Zeit, die er stehend verbringen musste, war seinem Gesäß harter Stein so willkommen wie eine weiche Wolke. Den Orangensaft, die Tüte mit den Sandwiches und seine Mappe legte er zur Seite. Harry war sich klar darüber, dass Hermine keine Zeit hatte, aber dennoch blieb sie, setzte sich neben ihn. Freunde waren eben doch wichtiger als alles andere.

„Harry, willst du das wirklich durchziehen? Ich hätte längst aufgegeben."  
„Überleg doch mal, warum ich unbedingt in die Winkelgasse möchte." Er öffnete den Schnürsenkel eines Schuhs und zog ihn aus. „Das ist der Ort, an dem die Eltern mit ihren Kindern das erste Mal einkaufen gehen werden, bevor es nach Hogwarts geht." Der zweite Schuh folgte. „In dieser Einkaufsstraße ist alles beisammen." Harry hatte ein Loch in der Socke, durch das der große Zeh schlüpfte, als er sie streckte. „Und jeder, selbst der verbohrteste Reinblüter mit all seinen Vorurteilen, wird meinen Kinderladen in der berühmten Winkelgasse sehen und vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, dadurch zum Nachdenken angeregt werden." Obwohl Harry so ernst war, musste Hermine plötzlich lachen. „Was ist?", blaffte er sie versehentlich an.  
„Ich dachte nur eben …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte noch immer. „Du solltest nicht unbedingt ein leuchtendes Schild raushängen, auf dem Kinderladen steht. Sonst glaubt noch jemand, du würdest Kinder verkaufen." Harry musste schnaufen. „Du weißt doch, dass Zauberer manchmal etwas weltfremd sein können."  
„Mit dem Begriff Kindergarten konnte Draco auch nichts anfangen. Vielleicht hat er gedacht, ich stecke die Kids in einen Topf voller Erde, gieße sie und stelle sie in die Sonne."  
Sie deutete auf das Loch im Strumpf. „Soll ich …"  
„Nein, das ist ein Luftloch. Das muss dort sein."  
Hermine strich ihm über den Rücken. „Wenn dir nach Reden ist, dann komm zu mir."  
„Du hast doch keine Zeit." Es schmerzte sie, das von Harry zu hören. „Ich meine das nicht so", verbesserte er. „Und wenn ich vorbeikomme, dann erst nach Feierabend." Harry blickte über seinen Rücken zum Eingang und bemerkte den Türsteher, der auffällig unauffällig in die Luft schaute. Harry sprach vorsichtshalber leiser: „Mann, ich habe Voldemort besiegt. Ich lass mich doch jetzt nicht von ein paar Bankern in die Flucht schlagen." Kurz presse er die Lippen zusammen. „Von einer Horde Rechtsanwälten vielleicht, aber nicht von Bankern!"  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hartnäckig sein kannst."  
„Na, irgendwas musste ich mir in all den Jahren ja von dir abgucken."  
Hermine grinste. „Und das konnte nicht meine Liebe für Bücher sein?"  
Aus Spaß verzog er das Gesicht, bevor er seufzte. „Hermine, du musst gehen. Ich weiß doch, dass du viel zu tun hast."  
„Mein Angebot steht."  
„Ich stehe auch gleich wieder", stöhnte er zurück, bevor er zur Tüte griff. „Aber vorher stärke ich mich. Danke fürs Essen."  
„Dann viel Glück bei deinem Stehstreik, Harry." Über den Kuss an die Schläfe freute er sich. Es machte Mut.

Harry verschlang beide Sandwiches. Für den Orangensaft nahm er sich etwas mehr Zeit. Mit dem leeren Becher in der Hand beugte er sich leicht nach vorn, um einen Fuß zu massieren. Langes Stehen war er nicht gewohnt. Ein Herr kam an ihm vorbei. Plötzlich hörte er es klimpern. Zeitgleich wurde sein Getränkebecher schwerer. Verdutzt schaute Harry hinein. Der Mann hatte ihm vier Galleonen in den Becher geworfen.

„Hey, Sir!", rief er ihm nach.  
Der Mann schaute nicht einmal zu Harry, winkte nur ab und sagte: „Nichts zu danken."

Mit seinem Zauberstab trocknete Harry den Inhalt des Bechers, bevor er die vier Münzen in seine Handfläche rutschen ließ. Das Loch in der Socke war nicht unbedingt sehr schick, dachte Harry, aber daraus gleich zu schließen, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Bettler handelt? Die vier Galleonen steckte er ein. Den Müll vom Lunch stopfte er in die leere Tüte, bevor er sich wieder die Schuhe anzog. Als er aufstand, spürte er sofort seine beanspruchten Füße. Er grummelte in sich hinein, als er seine Sachen nahm. Ordentlich, wie er war, warf er seinen Müll in den Abfalleimer, der sich in der Nähe des Türstehers befand.

„Ich bewundere Sie", sagte Harry, als er den Kobold anblickte.  
„Sir?"  
„Sie stehen hier den ganzen Tag und verziehen keine Miene. Ich könnte das nicht."  
Der Kobold grinste. „Vielleicht stehe ich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht."  
„Aber ich sehe doch, dass Sie stehen."  
„Ihre Augen wollen es so sehen."  
„Ein Zauber?", fragte Harry neugierig. Das wäre was für ihn.  
„Das verrate ich Ihnen nicht. Ich kenne Sie ja nicht einmal."  
Harry streckte dem Kobold seine Hand entgegen. „Harry Potter ist mein Name, Sir." Der Kobold schüttelte Harry Hand und krächzte etwas. „Wie bitte?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
„Das war mein Name."  
„Oh, ich bedaure. Meine Zunge ist offenbar nicht gelenkig genug, um Ihren Namen zu wiederholen."  
„Versuchen Sie es." Der Kobold wiederholte seinen Namen. Es klang wie Gräschdn – fast wie ein Nieser.  
Harry versuchte es: „Gräschdn."  
„Vor dem d noch ein e, Sir."  
„Gräschedn."  
„Sehen Sie, war gar nicht so schwer."  
Harry lächelte. „Ich habe bestimmt einen schlimmen Akzent."  
„Ach, die Kobolddamen finden so einen _ausländischen_ Akzent sehr anziehen."  
„Wirklich?" Harry machte eine gedankliche Notiz, niemals in Anwesenheit einer Kobolddame Koboldgack zu sprechen. „Ich habe noch nie eine Koboldfrau gesehen."  
„Nein? In der Bank arbeiten doch genügend."  
‚Fettnapfalarm!', dachte Harry. „Das Bild ist schön, das drinnen hängt. Sie wissen, welches ich meine?"  
„Ja, das kenne ich. Sehr hübscher Pinselstrich."  
Harry nickte. „Na, dann will ich mal wieder."  
„Sir? Wenn ich fragen darf: Arbeiten Sie in der Bank?"  
„Nein, ich warte." Kobolde hatten ebenso eine Mimik wie Menschen und dieser Türsteher warf ihm gerade einen fragenden Blick zu, sodass Harry erklärte: „Ich würde ja auch lieber mit jemandem sprechen, der für die Räumlichkeiten von 10/12 verantwortlich ist, aber da findet sich keiner, also warte ich."  
„Sie warten stundenlang?"  
„Was bleibt mir denn übrig? Ich muss wieder … Warten gehen. Sie wissen schon."

Drinnen lehnte sich Harry wieder an seine Säule. Er warf dem Mitarbeiter am Schalter gegenüber einen Blick zu, der besagte ‚Ich bin wieder da. Wäre schön, wenn man Zeit für mich hätte.'

Es tat sich nichts. Harry war der Letzte in Gringotts. Der Kobold verließ seinen Schalter und kam auf Harry zu.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, aber …"  
„Ja ja, ich weiß. Der Zuständige war nicht im Haus."  
„Ganz recht."

Hörbar holte Harry Luft und ließ sie durch die Nase wieder hinaus. Er nickte dem Kobold zu und verschwand.

Noch bevor die Apotheke schloss, schaute Harry im Laden vorbei. Daphne winkte ihn nach hinten durch. Im Labor traf er auf Hermine und Severus – wie immer.

„Hat es geklappt?", fragte Hermine ihn sofort, als sie ihn sah.  
„Nein."  
„Setz dich erst einmal." Als sie sich zu Harry gesellte, übernahm Severus ihren Trank. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun."  
„Mir tun die Füße weh", nörgelte er. „Darf ich mir die Schuhe ausziehen?"  
„Oh, bitte", warf Severus ein, „geht gefälligst in die Küche! Auf dem Boden hier kleben unzählige Zutaten. Du willst doch nicht, dass dir ein paar Zehen mehr wachsen?"

Den Vorschlag nahm Harry gern an. In der Küche entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe und stöhnte wonnig.

„Das tut gut." Er zog noch eine Socke aus und betrachtete seine Füße, die irgendwie anders aussahen als sonst.  
Hermine bemerkte es ebenfalls. „Ach herrje, deine Füße sind ganz geschwollen." Vor ihm ging sie in die Knie und betastete den Spann. „Du hast Wasser in den Füßen."  
„Ist das schlimm?"  
„Nein, höchstens unangenehm. Das kommt vom Stehen, Harry. Gehst du da morgen etwa nochmal hin?"  
„Klar!"  
„Sei nicht so störrisch." Hermine griff nach seinem Fuß, der zwar warm war, aber nicht verschwitzt und begann mit einer leichten Massage.  
„Ah, das tut gut."  
„Ich geb dir ein Diuretikum. Allerdings musst du dann häufig auf die Toilette, also nicht erst kurz vorm Schlafengehen einnehmen."

Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Severus die Küche, gefolgt von Hund und Kniesel. Er erblickte Hermine in der Hocke, Harrys Unterschenkel auf ihren Oberschenkeln, ihre Hände an seinem Fuß.

„Du massierst fremder Herren Füße?"  
„Harrys Füße", verbesserte sie.  
Harry hielt Severus den anderen Fuß entgegen. „Hier, ich hab noch einen, falls du mitmachen möchtest."  
„Merlin bewahre!"  
Der Hund kam zu Harry gelaufen und leckte die Fußsohle. „Nicht!" Harry gackerte. „Hör auf, Harry." Beinahe wäre Harry vom Stuhl gefallen, aber Severus rief den Hund rechtzeitig zurück, um ihm Futter zu geben.  
„Wenn du morgen wirklich noch einmal hingehen solltest", begann Hermine, „dann mach ein paar Venenübungen, wenn du so lange stehen musst. Rolle mit dem Fuß vom Hacken bis zur Sohle, hin und her. Oder stelle dich auf die Zehen, hoch und runter. Nicht zu schnell." Hermine machte es vor. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehen, zählte bis drei, stellte sich wieder normal hin. „Und das ein paar Mal wiederholen. Oder mach so." Sie hob ein Knie an, umfasste es mit beiden Händen und zog es leicht an den Körper, wie Fußballer es zum Aufwärmen machten.  
„Ich werde bestimmt keine Gymnastik machen, wenn ich in der Bank bin."  
„Ist ja nur gut gemeint." Aus einem Schrank holte sie eine Ampulle, die sie ihm gab. „Fünf Tropfen, mehr nicht. Du wirst ein paar Male ziemlich dringend müssen, also bleib in der Nähe der Toilette."

Zuhause erhielt Harry von Ginny eine Fußmassage im Bett, aber auch eine Standpauke über sein stures Verhalten. Wenn die Kobolde nicht wollen, sagte sie, sollte er sich nicht so erniedrigen und betteln. Mit betteln hatte es seiner Ansicht nach nichts zu tun. Er blieb freundlich und ruhig. Sollte man ihm das Gebäude nicht vermieten, könnte man es ihm mitten ins Gesicht sagen. Den Kobolden müsste es irgendwann peinlich werden, ihn so an der Nase herumzuführen.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Harry pünktlich vor Gringotts ein. Auf den steinernen Stufen hatte er Platz genommen, bis er hinter sich hörte, wie ein Schlüssel ein schweres Schloss öffnete. Harry nahm all seine Sachen und stand auf. Durch die Tür kam zunächst der alte Türsteher nach draußen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Gräschedn", grüßte Harry. Als er auch den Kobold vom Schalter bemerkte und grüßte, zeigte er die Courage, freundlich zu lächeln. Ron wäre wahrscheinlich jetzt schon aus der Haut gefahren. Die Zwillinge würden Stinkbomben werfen und Severus hätte die Gelegenheit genutzt, ein paar böse Flüche an den kleinen Gesellen auszuprobieren. Aber egal, wie sehr der Trotz der Kobolde seine Nerven auch strapazierte – Harry blieb ruhig und höflich.

„Mr. Potter", sagte er Bankangestellte, mit dem er schon gestern und vorgestern zu tun hatte. „Es geht um die Immobilie 10/12, wie ich annehmen darf?"  
„Ja, aber lassen Sie mich raten", unterbracht er den Kobold, der bereits Luft geholt hatte, „ich soll warten. Wenn der Zuständige die Bank betritt, kann ich mit ihm reden."

Der Kobold blickte ihn lange an, wirklich lange, so dass Harrys Gedanken einen Augenblick zu schweifen begannen und er sich vorzustellen versuchte, was der kleine Mann von ihm wohl denken mochte. Womöglich hielt er Harry für einen Idioten. Das machte ihm seltsamerweise gar nichts aus. Damals hatte ganz Slytherin ihn für einen Idioten gehalten, samt Severus als sarkastisches Sprachrohr des Hauses. Seine Verwandten waren nicht anders gewesen, und dann noch Umbridge, Fudge …

„Korrekt, Mr. Potter", hörte er den Kobold plötzlich mit einem Hauch von Reue sagen. „Ich bedaure sehr, dass ich keinen Einfluss darauf habe, wann entsprechende Person in der Bank eintrifft."  
Resignierend presste Harry die Lippen zusammen. „Schon gut. Er ist aber nicht im Urlaub oder so? Nicht dass ich hier tagelang umsonst warte und der Zuständige sich gerade für einen zweiwöchigen Hula-Kurs auf Hawaii eingetragen hat."  
Der Kobold musste lächeln. Es war nicht dieses abfällige, gekünstelte Lächeln, das die für Menschen unansehnlichen Gesichter noch mehr zu Fratzen mutieren ließ. Es war ein echtes Lächeln. „Nein, Mr. Potter. Urlaub hat derjenige nicht."  
Harry atmete tief durch. Er glaubte dem Kobold. „Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden können." Harry nickte zu der Säule gegenüber vom Schalter. „Aber auch ich werde mal Pause brauchen und kurz rausgehen."  
„Wenn nicht hier, dann werde ich Sie vor dem Gebäude finden, nehmen ich an?"

Harry nickte dem Kobold zu und nahm den Platz an seiner Säule ein. Gegen die Langeweile hatte Harry heute vorgesorgt. Das Buch, welches ihm der Herr von Flourish und Blotts geschenkt hatte, befand sich in seiner Hosentasche. Unter den neugierigen Blicken von etwa zwanzig Kobolden vergrößerte Harry es magisch, bevor er sich gemütlich an die Säule lehnte und mit dem ersten Kapitel des historischen Wälzers begann.

Beim Lesen verging die Zeit wie im Fluge. Heute fanden sich weit mehr Kunden in der Bank ein als an den letzten beiden Tagen. Einige Male wurde er von Fans angesprochen, aber auch von Bekannten. Hagrid, Filius, Molly, Neville. Letzterer erklärte das Kundenaufkommen damit, dass Mitte und Ende eines Monats die Leute ihr Geld bekommen würden. Das war auch der Grund, warum Valentinus Svelte sich hier einfand.

„Harry?" Svelte blieb wegen des ehemaligen kollegialen Status auf der persönlichen Ebene, trotz der Meinungsverschiedenheiten und dem Vorfall mit Hermine. „Harry, was tun Sie denn hier?"  
„Lesen", erwiderte Harry trocken.  
„Ah", ein verlegenes Lachen, „im Park, in einem Wartebereich … Da lesen die Leute, aber in einer Bank? Das habe ich noch nie gesehen." Ein Lockhart-Lächeln blitzte auf, das mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das Copyright verletzte. „Was lesen Sie denn?" Svelte griff zum Buch und drückte es an Harrys Brust, um den Titel lesen zu können. „Ich hab es auch gelesen, fantastische Buch. Wenn Sie es durchhaben, dann lesen Sie doch mal dieses." Svelte hielt Harry ein Buch mit dem Titel _100 fröhliche Knieselgeschichten_ unter die Nase. „Nehmen Sie es, ist ein Geschenk. Das ist mein zweites Werk", verkündete Svelte stolz. Harry hielt es für besser, das Geschenk entgegenzunehmen und so wenig wie möglich mit Svelte zu sprechen. „Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder. Ich hoffe, etwaige persönliche Missverständnisse können eines Tages aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Meine Mutter war von Ihnen übrigens sehr angetan. Sie würde sich freuen, Sie nochmals treffen zu können."  
Eleanor. Die Frau, die sich Hopkins angeschlossen hatte. Die betagte Dame hatte er zu ihrem ersten Gespräch mit dem verlorenen Sohn begleitet. „Man wird sehen."  
Svelte war sich der ablehnenden Worte bewusst. „Sie können mich jederzeit über den Verlag kontaktieren. Die Adresse steht ihm Buch." Nach einem kurzen Schweigen verabschiedete sich Svelte.

Harry las sein Geschichtsbuch weiter. Und er versuchte, seine schmerzenden Füße zu vergessen.

Eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm ließ ihn Stunden später aufblicken.

„Severus?" Der Tränkemeister stand mit am Rücken verschränkten Armen vor ihm.  
„War das tatsächlich eine Frage? Man sollte meinen, nach all den Jahren erkennst du mich."  
Harry schnaufte. „Ich war nur überrascht, dich hier zu sehen."  
„Wie üblich zur Mittagszeit werden die Einnahmen zur Bank gebracht." Harry schaute sich um. Hermine, die sonst diese Aufgabe übernahm, war nicht zu sehen, durchaus aber George, der sie nach dem Überfall immer abholte, damit sie nicht allein gehen musste. „Mit meinen eigenen Augen wollte ich mich davon überzeugen, wie du deine Zeit vergeudest." Harry kam nicht dazu, Einspruch einzulegen. Einige Kunden der Bank, auch einige der Banker, beobachten die beiden bereits. „Eigentlich solltest du schon in der Schule gelernt haben, wann man dir einen Streich spielt und wann nicht." Severus gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, seine Stimme zu zügeln. „Ich würde mir das nicht bieten lassen."  
„Severus." Harry sprach in der Hoffnung, dass sich seine Ruhe auf Severus übertragen wurde, sehr besonnen. „Wenn ich genug habe, habe ich genug. Im Moment macht es mir nichts aus zu warten."  
„Und es macht dir offenbar nichts aus, öffentlich schikaniert zu werden."  
Diesmal schnaufte Harry abfällig. „Schikane ist etwas anderes, das hat mir der Tagesprophet beigebracht. Warum kümmert's dich eigentlich?"  
_Weil man für seine Freunde einsteht_ wäre die richtige Antwort gewesen, stattdessen sagte Severus: „Weil es ein Unding ist, wie man in diesem Haus als Kunde behandelt wird." Einige Kobolde begannen nervös miteinander zu tuscheln. „Ich überlege ernsthaft, die Bank zu wechseln. Möchtest du, dass ich vielleicht mal ein Wörtchen mit Angestellten wechsel?"  
„Um Himmels Willen, nein!" Die Kobolde müssten um ihr Leben fürchten, zumindest aber um ihr Gesicht, das sie bei einem Gespräch mit Severus mit Sicherheit verlieren würden. „Meine Geduld ist auch nicht unbegrenzt, Severus, aber im Moment …" Harry seufzte. „Es macht mir nichts aus zu warten."  
„Mmmh", grummelte es von Severus auf Harry herab. „Fein, wie du meinst."  
„Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, Hermine kommt heute wieder. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, ich freue mich über jede Ablenkung, aber sie hat mir gestern was zu essen gebracht und …"  
„Man trat durchaus mit der Bitte an mich heran, mich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern."

Die Hände hinter dem Rücken waren nicht verschränkt, wie Harry anfänglich dachte. Dort hatte Severus eine Tüte und einen Becher verborgen gehalten, die er ihm nun präsentierte. Ein Mittagessen, heute mit Kürbissaft. Harry lächelte. Er verkleinerte sein Buch, verstaute es und nahm das Menü dankend entgegen.

Severus und George begleiteten ihn nach draußen, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten.

Gerade wollte Harry es sich wie gestern auf den steinernen Stufen gemütlich machen, da begann es bei schönstem Sonnenschein zu regnen. Im Nu stellte er sich bei dem Türsteher unter.

„Muss ausgerechnet jetzt eine Husche kommen?" Harry schaute neben sich. „Dürfte ich mich vielleicht neben Sie setzen und essen?"  
Gräschedn blickte von der Seite an Harry hinauf. „Sicher, Sir."

Hier hatte Harry wenigstens eine Rückenlehne, wenn man die Wand des Bankgebäudes so nennen konnte. Er streckte seine Beine aus, zog plötzlich Luft durch die Zähne ein und winkelte ein Bein an. Mit einer Hand betastete er den Knöchel. Er war geschwollen.

„Sie dürfen Ihre Schuhe ruhig ausziehen, Sir", sagte Gräschedn.  
„Nur wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." Weil der Kobold wortlos verneinte, befreite Harry seine Füße und stöhnte erleichtert.  
„Heute ohne Luftloch?"  
Erstaunt blickte Harry neben sich, dann lächelte er. „Sie haben gestern gelauscht."  
„Nein, Sir. Mit diesen Ohren muss man nicht lauschen." Es waren große Ohren, auf die Gräschedn zeigte, fast so groß wie die von Elfen.  
Grinsend stöberte Harry in der Tüte, die Severus ihm gegeben hatte. „Möchten Sie vielleicht ein Sandwich?", bot er höflich an.  
Das Gesicht des Türstehers wurde mit einem Male ganz weich, begleitet von einem milden Lächeln. „Nein, aber vielen Dank, Sir."

Ganz in Ruhe verspeiste Harry sein Essen, hielt derweil einen lockeren Plausch mit Gräschedn – wie der Name geschrieben wurde, war ihm noch immer nicht bekannt. Der Türsteher entschuldigte sich jedoch, bevor Harry fertig war, und ging nach drinnen.

Seine Pause hatte er genossen. Am liebsten würde er noch einen Moment hier verweilen, im Sitzen, aber er rang sich dazu durch, seine Sachen zu packen und sich wieder an seine Säule zu lehnen.

Der Kobold vom Schalter gegenüber winkte Harry unerwartet zu sich heran. Die Menschen, die in einer Schlange anstanden, sagten kein Wort, als Harry sich an ihnen vorbeidrängte.

„Mr. Potter, Sie finden Gehör. Einer unserer Angestellten wird Sie ins Büro des Zuständigen begleiten", sagte der Kobold am Schalter.

Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen. Endlich, am Ende des dritten Tages, hatte er die Kobolde mit seinem Warten mürbe gemacht. Ein Sieg! Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Sieg am Ende nicht doch mit einer Niederlage enden würde, wenn man ihm sagte, er könnte die Räume vergessen.

Der Kobold führte ihn einen Gang entlang, der für den Publikumsverkehr tabu war. Schon die Türen hier sahen prachtvoll aus; aus dunklem Holz, groß und üppig verziert. An der größten Tür am Ende des Korridors machte der Kobold Halt.

„Einen Moment bitte. Ich werde Sie ankündigen."  
Harry nickte dem Kobold zu. „Sicher."

Den Moment lang, den er warten musste, betrachtete er die hölzernen Schnitzereien über der Tür. Engelsgleiche Koboldkinder wachten über dem Eingang. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut.

„Sie können jetzt eintreten und auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nehmen."  
„Vielen Dank."

Im großräumigen Büro blickte sich Harry schüchtern um. Noch war er allein, der lederne Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch leer. Gemälde hingen an der Wand, ausschließlich von Kobolden. Harrys Blick fiel auf den Stuhl, auf den er sich setzen sollte. Er war für kleine Wesen gemacht, wirkte wie der Stuhl aus einem Kindergarten. In diesem Sinne passte es zu seinem Anliegen, dachte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, bevor er sich setzte. Mit seinen Händen konnte er den Boden berühren. Als sich eine andere Tür öffnete, stand er höflicherweise auf.

„Behalten Sie Platz", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Es war der alte Türsteher, der sich langsam zum Schreibtisch begab, doch er trug jetzt einen schwarzen Anzug in Miniaturausgabe. Harry blinzelte, blinzelte nochmals.

„Sir?", wagte er leise zu fragen.  
Gräschedn verzog keine Miene. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mr. Potter."  
„Oh ja, vielen Dank." Der erste Schock war überwunden, aber jetzt stellte Harry sich Fragen – eine Menge Fragen.  
„Meine Mitarbeiter teilten mir mit, Sie hätten Interessen an der Immobilie in der Winkelgasse."  
„Ja, Sir. Ich …" Harry konnte nicht anders. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie als Türsteher agieren, wenn Sie doch offenbar der Chef der Bank sind?"  
Wieder dieses milde Lächeln. „Nur manchmal überkommt mich das Verlangen, meine Kunden zu beobachten. Ansonsten hocke ich hier, in diesem tristen Büro und lasse mir jegliche Arbeit abnehmen."  
Harry nickte. „Das verstehe ich, dass es einem schnell langweilig werden kann."  
„Zurück zu Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie mit den Räumlichkeiten vorhaben." Harry schlug seine Mappe auf, in der er sofort sein von Draco zusammengefasstes Konzept fand, doch Gräschedn war davon wenig begeistert. „Lesen Sie mir nichts vor, Mr. Potter. Erzählen Sie es mir."

Und Harry begann zu erzählen, mit Händen und Füßen. Ähnlich wie bei Draco hatte er manchmal Probleme, seine Gedanken verständlich zu formulieren, aber seine Begeisterung machte das wieder wett. Bei einigen Punkten fragte Gräschedn nach, wollte mehr erfahren. Dämlich schien seine Idee keinesfalls zu sein, dachte Harry, sonst hätte man ihm längst einen Laufpass gegeben.

Als Harry sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, besonders auch die Erklärung, warum er unbedingt in der Winkelgasse ansässig werden wollte, wurde es ruhig. Der Kobold machte ein ernstes Gesicht und dachte nach. Geduldig wartete Harry, blickte sich dabei im Zimmer um. Plötzlich krächzte eines der Gemälde und zwar genau das, das hinter dem Schreibtisch hing. In seinem Stuhl drehte sich Gräschedn zu dem Gemälde um und grunzte etwas zurück.

„Entschuldigung", bat Harry um Aufmerksamkeit. „Ist das etwa der berühmte Gringott auf dem Bild?" Gräschedn nickte. „Wow!" Noch nie hatte Harry ein Bild von dem Gründer der einzigen Koboldbank gesehen. „Ich meine, guten Tag."  
„Mr. Potter", begann Gräschedn sehr ruhig, „ich möchte Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Sie werden von mir hören."  
Harry stand auf, sammelte seine Unterlagen zusammen. „Ist das ein eher schlechtes Zeichen?"  
„Das werden Sie früh genug erfahren."  
„Auf jeden Fall danke ich vielmals dafür, dass Sie mich angehört haben. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Gräschedn."

Als Harry den Koboldnamen aussprach, blickte Gringott ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Skepsis an. Die Augen des gemalten Kobolds wurden noch größer, als Harry sich per Handschlag von Gräschedn verabschiedete.

Zuhause wurde Harry von Wobbel begrüßt. Als Erstes mussten Schuhe und Socken dran glauben.

„Wo ist meine Frau?"  
„Sie ist mich Nicholas die Mutter besuchen gegangen, weil sich ihr Gatte lieber die Beine in den Bauch steht, als mit ihr zu …"  
„Hey!", stoppte Harry den Elf.  
„Ich wiederhole nur sinngemäß, was Mrs. Potter gesagt hat."  
„Na klasse." Harry seufzte, warf seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. „Dafür hatte ich endlich Erfolg." Nach einer kurzen Pause gab er zu: „Glaube ich jedenfalls. Mr. Gräschedn hat mich angehört. Ich denke, ihm gefällt meine Idee von einem Kindergarten."  
„Gräschedn ist ein Vorname in der Koboldgesellschaft."  
„Ach wirklich? Deswegen hat er immer gegrinst, wenn ich ein Mister davorgesetzt habe."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, mal gelesen zu haben, dass der Name gleichzusetzen ist mit dem englischen Vornamen Grayson, was soviel bedeutet wie ‚der graue Sohn'."  
„Was denn, Wobbel", Harry grinste, „du kannst Koboldgack?"  
„Ich verstehe alles sehr gut, sprechen geht einigermaßen, aber schriftlich …" Wobbel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das beherrsche ich nicht. Es ist eine sehr umfangreiche Sprache mit über fünfzig Buchstaben und extra Zeichen für Begriffe. Ich könnte Gräschedn nicht einmal zu Papier bringen. Der Anfangsbuchstabe ist ein Zwischending von k und g, nicht hart, nicht weich und mit keinem Buchstaben der Menschen zu vergleichen."  
„Und wie ist es mit deiner Sprache? Ist sie schwer?"  
„Nein, elfisch ist recht einfach."  
„Dann kannst du es mir irgendwann mal beibringen."  
„Vinn!"  
„Bitte?"  
„Ich sagte Vinn. Wiederholen Sie es, Sir."  
Wegen Wobbels Eifer musste Harry lachen. „Ich sagte irgendwann, nicht sofort."  
„Das eine Wort schadet doch nicht."  
Da musste Harry ihm zustimmen, also wiederholte er das einfache Wort und sagt: „Vinn."  
„Sehr gut. War gar nicht schwer, nicht wahr?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was heißt es?"  
„Es heißt ‚Freund', Sir."

Harry war gerührt und zudem stolz, dass Wobbel dieses Wort als so wichtig empfand, um es ihm als Erstes beizubringen.

Anders als Demut, Ehre oder Eitelkeit, die unter den Selbstgefühlen angesiedelt waren, zählte Freundschaft zu den Gefühlen der Verbundenheit. Ebenso wie der Hass.

Der Hass war ein Gefühl, das gemeinhin im Stillen gepflegt wurde. Uneingeschränkt zeigen sollte man ihn nicht unbedingt, besonders dann nicht, wenn diejenigen, die man hasste, in der Überzahl waren. Hass war obendrein angriffslustig. Er breitete sich im Herzen aus, konnte sein Pendant, die Liebe, verzehren und im Austausch eine ungesunde Leidenschaft für böse Taten wecken. Der Hass in der Brust machte einen aktiv.

Geringschätzung war im Gegensatz zum Hass viel leichter zu kontrollieren, denn sie fand im Kopf statt. Mitmenschen und weitere Kreaturen konnte man aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit schnell und unkompliziert als unwert bezeichnen und mit Verachtung strafen. Aber nicht alles, was man verachtete, hasste man von ganzem Herzen.

Verachtung drückte man am besten dezent aus, mit gewöhnlicher Mimik, anstatt mit bösen Worten. Man konnte beispielsweise die Nase rümpfen, als wäre man einem üblen Geruch ausgesetzt. Eine Gewohnheit, von der Narzissa seit langem schon abgelassen hatte. Severus schnaufte gern, um seine Geringschätzung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Auf nonverbaler Ebene beherrschte er seinen Musculus frontalis perfekt. Er konnte mit seinen Augenbrauen eine Mimik erzeugen wie kein zweiter, aber selten machte er davon Gebrauch, um Überraschung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Viel mehr lag ihm daran, dem Gegenüber deutlich zu machen, dass er ihn für unwissend, närrisch oder schwach an Verstand hielt. Gilderoy Lockhart zählte übrigens zu den wenigen Personen, die mit Severus' gesamter Palette an verschiedenen Augenbrauenformationen bedacht worden waren.

Lucius hingegen zog es vor, ein prächtiges Gemeinschaftsspiel zwischen Mund, Nase und Augen zum Besten zu geben. Sein Mienenspiel war so sehr vollendet, dass die eigene Erhabenheit so gut wie nie durch ein hässliches Gesicht verunziert wurde. Wie aber, und das fragte er sich gerade, sollte er die Gäste seiner Geburtstagsfeier behandeln? Ein Werwolf in seinem Haus! Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn unbewusst jede Kontrolle über die Gesichtsmuskeln verlieren. Vor Ekel war es so sehr entstellt, als hätte man ihm Cerumen aufs Brot geschmiert. Abscheu war das, was er empfand. Hätte er die Möglichkeit, würde er die Schande, die mit so einem Wesen über seine Familie gebracht wurde, mit einer deukalischen Flut wegspülen, ganz wie Zeus es bei König Lykaon vorgemacht hatte. Erste Assoziationen zu einem solchen dunklen Wesen war die fortwährende Gefahr, die es für jedermann darstellte. Jeder wusste, was unschuldigen, kleinen Mädchen widerfuhr, die allein im Wald unterwegs waren.

Bei einem Werwolf dachte man ohne Umschweife an ein verschlagenes Monstrum, blutrünstig, Kinder fressend, behaart, stinkend und mit einem großen Maul voller scharfer Zähne. Als Lucius aus dem Fenster schaute, spitzte er die Lippen. Genau genommen verkörperte Greyback all dies, sogar ganz ohne Vollmond, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Mann hatte stets nach Schweiß, Blut und Urin gestunken, dass es einem den Magen umdrehte. Zweifelsfrei rührte die größte Verunreinigung von Greybacks Kleidung nicht durch eigene, sondern durch die Körperflüssigkeiten seiner Opfer her, die vor lauter Todesangst keinen Muskel mehr unter Kontrolle hatten. Im Gegensatz zu Greyback, der eines Tages unverhofft auf Voldemorts Türschwelle auftauchte und wie ein anhänglicher Straßenköter einfach nicht mehr gehen wollte, war ihm Lupin bereits aus der Schule bekannt. Erst als ehemaligen Mitschüler und später als Lehrer von Draco. Sein Sohn hatte damals nichts Gutes über ihn sagen können. Und eben jener Lupin, eine dieser Bestien, würde demnächst in die Familie einheiraten und somit die gesellschaftliche Blamage für die Familie Malfoy vervollständigen.

Lucius schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich dem Schicksal zu beugen – den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen. Immerhin, das hatte er sich vor einiger Zeit bereits vor Augen gehalten, gab es niemanden, der ihn für diese Schande despektieren würde. Diese Sorge war ihm von dem brennenden Mal genommen worden, das die meisten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, fast seinen gesamten Bekanntenkreis, dahingerafft hatte. Unbewusst strich sich Lucius über den linken Unterarm.

„Fröstelt es dich?", hörte er seine Frau fragen. Lucius drehte sich zu ihr. Mit ihren offenen Haaren wirkte sie in seinen Augen gleich zwanzig Jahre jünger.  
„Nein."  
„Möchtest du dich noch etwas hinlegen, bevor die Gäste kommen?"  
Lucius schenkte ihr einen irritierten Blick. „So alt bin ich ja nun auch nicht geworden."  
„Ich dachte nur …" Narzissa stockte. „Du hast heute sehr unruhig geschlafen."  
„Hab ich?" Daran konnte sich Lucius nicht erinnern. „Ich fühle mich ausgeruht. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Schnell wechselte er das Thema. „Was ist mit der Küchenhilfe?"  
„Hat leider abgesagt. Dafür kommen Susans Eltern früher, um etwas zu helfen."  
Da war es, sein Mienenspiel, das Verachtung ausdrücken sollte. „Es ist mir unangenehm, dass die Gäste meiner Feier in der Küche arbeiten sollen. Ich wünschte zudem", Lucius nahm ihre Hände in seine, „dass dir das ebenfalls erspart bliebe."  
„Es ist nicht sehr viel Arbeit. Vieles habe ich bestellt, nur wenig bereiten wir selbst zu."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich nochmals einen Hauself beantragen. Wer weiß?"  
Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Tu das nicht." Es würde ihn aufregen, sollte eine weitere Absage erteilt werden und die würde kommen. „Im Moment helfen Susan und Draco. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob du auf Charles achten würdest, ihn nachher auch zum Mittagsschlaf hinlegst. Auf dem Küchenfußboden ist momentan nicht der richtige Platz für ihn."  
„Sicher, meine Teuerste. Ich werde ihm die Zeit vertreiben." Und sich selbst, dachte er missgestimmt. Am liebsten wäre es Lucius, wenn die Feier schon vorüber wäre.

Genauso unmotiviert wie Lucius begann auch der Tag von Sirius. Schon zum Frühstück war er erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl er sonst immer, wie Anne es gern ausdrückte, einen resoluten Optimismus an den Tag legte. Stets gut gelaunt, immer Zeit für einen Scherz. Heute nicht.

„Warum bist du denn so ein Brummbär?", fragte sie geradeheraus.  
„Bin ich gar nicht!", rechtfertigte er sich mit kindlichem Schmollmund.  
„Geht es um heute Abend?" Er äußerte sich nicht dazu, weshalb sie nachstocherte. „Wenn du dort nicht hingehen möchtest, warum gehen wir dann?"  
„Weil meine Familie es von mir erwartet."

Es klang schön, fand er, von einer Familie sprechen zu können, die tatsächlich seine war. Gegen Andromeda, Ted, Tonks und Remus hatte er nichts. Narzissa war ihm manchmal noch nicht ganz geheuer und mit Draco hatte er bisher wenig zu tun. Aber Lucius …

„Seit wann interessiert dich, was andere von dir denken? Glaubst du, ich möchte deine schlechte Laune den ganzen Abend über ertragen? Sag ab, wenn es dir so sehr gegen den Strich geht."  
Sirius stieß Luft durch die Nase aus. „Nein, nein, wir gehen hin. Ich werde mich auch benehmen."  
„Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, warum du so zickig bist?"  
Wegen ihres Vorwurfs blickte er verstört auf und schien sich zu fragen, ob Männer zickig sein konnten. „Ich bin nicht zickig! Es ist nur …" Sirius' Gesicht zerknautschte sich an unzähligen Stellen, als er eine Grimasse schnitt. „Lucius Malfoy", begann er langsam, doch die Abneigung konnte er nicht verbergen. „Er ist ein Heuchler! Ein Wolf im Schafspelz."  
„Also das genaue Gegenteil von Remus", entwich es ihr scherzhaft.  
„So ähnlich, ja. Er ist …" Wie konnte man Lucius Malfoy für jemanden beschreiben, der noch nie mit ihm zu tun hatte? „Er ist ein Blender, ein Scheinheiliger. Du wirst das sicherlich zu spüren bekommen, denn er wird dich nicht ausstehen können. Du bist ein Muggel. Er hasst Muggel. In seinen Augen sind sie keinen Pfifferling wert."  
„Ich mag Pilze auch nicht besonders."  
„Anne, bleib bitte ernst."  
„Wie soll ich ernst bleiben, wenn du dich in solchen Hasstiraden verlierst?"  
„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"  
„Na ja, von Severus hast du auch nie gut gesprochen, aber zu mir war er immer freundlich." Bevor er gegenteiligen behaupten konnte, betonte sie nochmals: „Immer, Sirius! Gibt dir das nicht zu denken?"  
„Natürlich gibt mir das zu denken", murmelte er, fuhr sich dabei mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Den habe ich ganz vergessen, der kommt ja auch. Womit habe ich das verdient?"  
„Ich gehe hin! Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann sage es. Ich werde Remus und Tonks fragen, ob sie mich mitnehmen, aber ich möchte mal wieder raus aus dem Haus."  
„Ist ja gut, ich komme mit. Pass aber bitte auf dich auf. Am besten weichst du mir nicht von der Seite. Er kann sehr beleidigend sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dir irgendetwas antut."  
„Du reagierst völlig über!"  
„Pah", machte Sirius. „Wirst schon sehen, was für ein Typ Mensch er ist." In Rage geredet begann er am ganzen Leib zu zittern. „Das letzte Mal, als ich mit ihm zu tun hatte – richtig zu tun hatte – war im Ministerium. Wir haben gekämpft, gegeneinander. Es war eine persönliche Angelegenheit geworden, bis meine werte Cousine …"

Seine Augen flatterten. Er musste sie schließen. Dem Kampf im Ministerium folgten viele Jahre voller Unsicherheit. Eine surreale Existenz hinter dem Schleier in Form von Gedanken an die Vergangenheit.

Sirius spürte eine Hand an der Wange und öffnete die Augen.

Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern. „Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch auf Harrys Hochzeit …"  
„Kein Wort haben wir gewechselt." Sirius wandte sich von ihr ab, um vorzugeben, in einem Schrank nach Kleidung für heute Abend zu suchen, die er längst herausgelegt hatte. Er nuschelte noch etwas, dass sich wie Kanaille anhörte, aber Anne ging nicht mehr darauf ein.

Malfoys Geburtstag war auch woanders ein Thema. Im Hause Bones war gerade die Frage aktuell, ob das blaue oder das gelbe Kleid getragen werden sollte.

Mr. Bones schaute sich die nervösen Handbewegungen seiner Frau noch eine Weile an, bevor er eingriff und versicherte: „Megan, beruhige dich. Beide Kleider sehen gut aus."  
Letztendlich ging es nicht um Äußerlichkeiten. Dem Schwiegervater ihrer Tochter war sie schon über den Weg gelaufen, aber miteinander gesprochen hatten sie noch selten. „Ich weiß nicht, Elliot."  
Sie wusste von seinen Vorurteilen gegenüber Muggeln. „Draco hat sich als freundlicher, junger Mann entpuppt", begann Elliot leise. „Wir können zumindest hoffen, dass Mr. Malfoy senior sich nicht herausnehmen wird, seiner Antipathie nachzugeben und dich zu beschimpfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Narzissa das nicht zulassen würde."

Megan nickte. Mrs. Malfoy – Narzissa – war auf der Hochzeit der Kinder äußerst freundlich gewesen. Dennoch war die Angst da, einem ehemaligen Todesser gegenüberzutreten. Plötzlich waren die Kleider egal. Megan rannte zu einer Kommode und wühlte in der ersten Schublade.

„Schatz, was suchst du da?"  
„Das Pfefferspray gegen Hunde."  
Elliot ging zu seiner Frau hinüber und ergriff ihre zitternden Hände am Handgelenk. „Meinst du wirklich, es zeugt von Entgegenkommen, wenn du Todesser-Abwehrspray einsteckst?"  
Obwohl ihr Mann lächelte, war Megan nicht nach Scherzen zumute. „Ich habe Angst, Elliot. Ich habe wirklich Angst. Es war deine Schwester, die man umgebracht hat. Dein Bruder, den die Todesser samt Familie ermordeten." Ihr Zittern wurde stärker. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht einer von denen war?"  
„Ich …" Elliot schluckte. Die Erinnerung an seine Geschwister, an die Schwägerin und Nichten, war mit einem Male wieder so präsent, als hätte er erst gestern die schreckliche Nachricht über deren Ableben erhalten. „Das Ministerium hätte ihn nicht freigelassen, wenn er auch nur einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen hätte. Soweit ich weiß, setzte man beim Verhör die Wahrheitsdroge ein."  
Megan nickte. Ganz überzeugt war sie noch nicht. „Mir gefällt auch nicht, dass unsere Tochter in diesem Haus lebt, zusammen mit ihm unter einem Dach. Sie kommt mit ihm nicht gut aus."  
„Susan ist eine erwachsene Frau, Megan. Sie kann Entscheidungen für sich treffen und wenn sie der Meinung ist, es wird ihr zu viel, wird sie entweder ein Wörtchen mit Mr. Malfoy wechseln oder, wenn das nicht möglich sein sollte, die Konsequenzen ziehen."  
Seine Frau nickte, als wollte sie sich selbst gut zureden. „Harry Potter hat sich heute gemeldet", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Das Geschenk hat er besorgt. Fünfzig Galleonen pro Person."  
„Ich hoffe, Mr. Malfoy weiß das zu schätzen."

Im Hause Malfoy liefen die Vorbereitungen in der Küche auf Hochtouren. Susans Eltern waren bereits gekommen, unbemerkt von Lucius, der mit Charles im Arm auf einem Sofa saß und aus einem Kinderbuch las.

Wie es sich gehörte, wollten Megan und Elliot den Gastgeber begrüßen, bevor sie in der Küche mit anpackten. Narzissa führte sie in den grünen Salon. Die fröhliche Konversation endete auf der Stelle, als sie das schlafende Kind bemerkten. Mit Rücksicht auf Charles fand die Begrüßung ausnahmslos im Flüsterton statt.

„Lucius, Charles sollte doch seinen Mittagsschlaf halten", erinnerte ihn Narzissa.  
„Aber er schläft doch." Demonstrativ ließ Lucius seinen Blick auf das entspannte Gesicht des Kindes fallen, bevor er nochmals seine Frau ansah.  
„Wollte er wieder nicht ins Bett?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage. Narzissa wusste, dass Charles ungern einen Mittagsschlaf hielt. Ihn jetzt hier zu sehen, im Arm ihres Mannes und tief schlafend, brachte sie zum Lächeln.  
„Mrs. Bones, Mr. Bones", Lucius legte das Kinderbuch neben sich auf das Polster und streckte der Dame die Hand entgegen. „Bitte nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, wenn ich Platz behalte."  
„Ach, das macht gar nichts", winkte Megan ab. „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy und ganz herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Mr. Bones wiederholte die Prozedur seiner Frau.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ließ man ihn wieder allein. Man schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass er sich im grünen Salon die Zeit vertrieb, während die Gäste, wobei die Bones' zur Familie gehörten, in der Küche arbeiteten. Das mochte jedoch auch an den Privilegien eines Geburtstagskindes liegen. In der angenehm ruhigen Atmosphäre des Zimmers, durch dessen offene Fenster die Vögel hineinzwitscherten, lehnte sich Lucius zurück an das Sofa und vergnügte sich dabei, abwechselnd seinen Enkel im Schlaf zu beobachten und nicht mehr in dem Kinderbuch, sondern in der letzten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zu blättern.

Als ihm der Arm einschlief, legte er Charles vorsichtig auf das Sofa. Damit der Junge im Schlaf nicht fallen würde, schützte er ihn mit einem Zauberspruch, deckte ihn zu und begab sich, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, in die Küche.

Seine Frau und Mrs. Bones richteten eine kalte Platte an. Draco und Mr. Bones gingen die gelieferten Speisen des Catering-Service eines renommierten Gourmet-Restaurants durch. Seine Schwiegertochter war die Einzige, die eine Schürze trug und Käse schnitt – mit der Hand.

„Gibt es dafür keinen Haushaltszauber?", fragte Lucius, den bisher niemand bemerkt hatte. Erst jetzt blickte man ihn an, dann hinüber zu Susan.  
Seine Schwiegertochter erklärte: „Doch, gibt es, aber der Fachhändler sagte, dass ein Schnittzauber die geschmackliche Qualität beeinträchtigen würde."

Wäre ihr die Güte der Speisen, die auf seiner Feier serviert werden sollten, egal, hätte sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu einem Messer zu greifen. Lucius war einerseits milde gestimmt, dass sie so aufmerksam war und die Mehrarbeit in Kauf nahm. Andererseits würde er ihr dafür Dankbarkeit zeigen müssen, aber dazu war er nicht bereit. Deshalb erwiderte er nichts.

„Wo ist Charles?", wollte sein Sohn von ihm wissen.  
„Er schläft auf dem Sofa. Keine Sorge, er kann nicht hinunterfallen." Sein Sohn nickte beruhigt und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
Narzissa warf ihrem Mann ein Lächeln zu. „Lucius, möchtest du vielleicht für nachher schon den Wein auswählen?"  
Übersetzt hieß das, in den dunklen, schmutzigen Keller zu gehen, durch Spinnennetze zu greifen und staubige Flaschen in die Hand zu nehmen. Lucius rümpfte die Nase, sagte entgegengesetzt seines sichtbaren Ekels jedoch: „Sicher, rot und weiß?"  
„Ja, bitte."

Der Keller war nicht so schlimm, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Es roch zwar muffig, aber Narzissa musste erst kürzlich alles gesäubert haben. Die Fackeln erhellten das Gewölbe, in denen die alten Weinregale seines Vaters standen, die der schon von seinem Vater übernommen hatte.

Wahllos griff Lucius zu ein paar Flaschen und betrachtete ihr Etikett. Die besten Weine wollte er seinen Gästen nicht anbieten. Seiner Meinung nach würden sie es nicht zu schätzen wissen, welch hochwertiges Getränk ihre Zunge benetzte. Die Mittelklasse tat es auch, aber davon gab es wenig. Es wiederstrebte ihm, die teuren Flaschen mit durchschnittlichem Volk zu teilen.

„Achtzehnhundert…?" Lucius drehte die Flasche, hielt sie unter eine der Fackeln, aber das Datum konnte er nicht entziffern.

Aus einem alten Metallbecher, der hier unten stand, zauberte er ein sauberes Weinglas. Den Wein von tiefpurpurroter Farbe wollte er sofort verkosten. Lucius nahm einen winzigen Schluck, rollte ihn über die Zunge und atmete ein, bevor er schluckte. Ein umwerfendes Pfirsicharoma und ein Hauch Zimt war zu schmecken, selbst die Spur von Pflaumen erkannte bei dem trockenen Wein. Lucius leerte das Glas, verschloss die Flasche danach magisch.

Ein anderer Wein wollte ebenfalls probiert werden. Ein Weißer, goldgelb, mit einem frischen Duft nach grünen Äpfeln und einem vollen und lieblichen Geschmack. Ebenfalls ein Trockener, der zu gut für die Gäste war.

Nach einer Weile, die Lucius allein mit den Weinen verbrachte, hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau.

„Hast du die alle geöffnet?" Ungläubig deutete Narzissa auf die sechs Flaschen.  
„Natürlich! Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich möchte mit einem Wein anstoßen, der nach Kork schmeckt? Was würde das für einen Eindruck hinterlassen?" Lucius roch an dem Wein in seinem Glas und genoss die letzten beiden Schlucke.  
„Wie viel hast du getrunken?"  
„Nicht zu viel, falls du darauf anspielst." Sechs Flaschen, sechs verschiedene Weine – das machte logischerweise sechs Gläser, die nicht gerade bescheiden gefüllt waren.  
„Die sechs hast du ausgewählt?" Weil Lucius nickte, zauberte sie die Flaschen vom Keller in den grünen Salon, um sie später in die Rot- und Weißweinkaraffen umzufüllen. „Severus ist übrigens gerade gekommen."

Lucius strahlte, doch sein Lächeln verblasste sehr schnell wieder, als er sich vor Augen führte, dass mit Severus auch das Schlammblut anwesend war. Er hoffte innig, sie würde Severus wenigstens einen Moment lang von der Leine lasse, damit er mit seinem alten Freund in Ruhe reden konnte.

Auf den Stufen, die nach oben führten, warnte Narzissa ihren Gemahl vor: „Die Blacks sind auch schon hier. Beinahe alle sind pünktlich."  
„Wie wundervoll! Dann stürzen wir uns mal in einen Krieg, in dem die Schwerter aus Worten geschmiedet wurden."  
„Lucius, ich bitte dich inständig …"  
„Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich weder in Impetus noch Lautstärke steigern, sollte es zu unangenehmen Gesprächsthemen kommen."

Vielleicht war es der Wein, möglicherweise die Aufregung, eine Fehlzündung im Gehirn, alles zusammen oder es hatte völlig andere Ursachen, als mit einem Male Lucius' Zwerchfell beschloss, eine reflexartige Einatmungsbewegung auszuführen, die zu einem Geräusch führte, das man im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch gern als Hickser bezeichnete. Narzissa drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um.

Mit flacher Hand fasste sich Lucius an die Brust und versicherte: „Ich habe wohl falsch geatmet."

Oben angelangt war der Einzige, der seine Anwesenheit sofort bemerkte, Severus. Seine bessere oder schlechtere Hälfte, wie man es nahm, unterhielt sich mit dem Cousin seiner Frau, Sirius Black. Es schien, als würde Severus einen Sicherheitsabstand zu eben jenem Mann halten, um einem möglichen Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Severus näherte sich Lucius.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."  
Erleichtert schüttelte Lucius ihm die Hand, legte die andere auf dessen Schulter. „Severus, es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Ich freue mich."  
„Das glaube ich dir sogar."  
„Ganz im Ernst. Wir haben in letzter Zeit kaum die Gelegenheit gehabt …"

Schon wurde erwähnte Gelegenheit unterdrückt, denn Severus' Verlobte steuerte zielsicher auf ihn zu. Sie hielt ihn also doch an der kurzen Leine, mutmaßte Lucius. Ein Umgang mit ihm war Severus anscheinend nicht gestattet.

„Mr. Malfoy, guten Tag. Ich möchte herzlich zum Geburtstag gratulieren."

Höflich, wie er war, schüttelte er die entgegengestreckte Hand und bedankte sich. Erstaunlicherweise ließ sie die beiden Männer danach in Ruhe. Noch besser war, dass Severus ihr nicht folgte. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Freiheit behalten.

„Was hast du?", fragte Severus.  
„Ich dachte für einen Augenblick, man hätte dir verboten, mit mir zu reden", erwiderte Lucius zwar mit schelmischem Lächeln, aber es war deutlich zu vernehmen, dass er es ernst meinte.  
„Du müsstest mich kennen. Ich lasse mir von niemandem Verbote auftragen."  
„Ja, nicht einmal vom Dunklen Lord."  
„Warum musst du ihn erwähnen?" Severus hob beide Augenbrauen, bevor er gelangweilt fragte: „Fehlen dir die alten Zeiten so sehr, dass du ständig an sie erinnern musst?"

Das Beben seiner Unterlippe konnte Lucius spüren, es musste sichtbar sein. Und tatsächlich erwischte er Severus dabei, wie er ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den Mund schaute.

Lucius atmete ruhig durch. „Du hast Recht, es war eine unangemessene Bemerkung." Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen, direkt vorbei an seinem Freund. „Oh, nein …" Severus folgte Lucius' Blick und sah Sirius, der mit seiner Frau näher kam.  
„Lucius!" Die Abneigung der beiden Männer war auch nicht damit zu verschleiern, dass sie sich beim Vornamen nannten. „Ich möchte mich den Gratulationen anschließen." Ein halbherziger Handschlag folgte. „Das ist meine Frau." Sirius schaute zu Anne, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Sie ist ein Muggel."

Eine absichtliche Provokation. Lucius mochte es ganz und gar nicht, dieses Tatsache noch unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich erwartete Sirius nun, dass er sich negativ äußerte, wenigstens aber seine Verachtung mit der Mimik zum Ausdruck brachte. Den Zahn wollte er ihm ziehen. Lucius setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf und ergriff die Hand der jungen Frau.

„Mrs. Black", ein galanter Handkuss folgte, „es ist mir eine große Freude, Sie näher kennenzulernen." Noch immer hielt er die Hand der Dame in seiner. „Sie müssen mir im Laufe des Abends unbedingt erzählen, wie Sie die magische Welt empfinden. Es ist sicherlich Neuland für Sie." Jetzt ließ er die Hand wie in Zeitlupe los, was eindeutig schmeichelnd gemeint war. „Eine aufgeschlossene Dame wie Sie, dazu noch eine so bezaubernde, konnte bisher bestimmt alle Hürden überwinden."  
„Ich …" Verlegen spielte sie mit ihrer Halskette. „Ja, ich habe mich gut eingelebt. Ich arbeite sogar in der magischen Welt."  
„Nein, wirklich!" Begeisterung vorzutäuschen war ein Leichtes für Lucius. „Als was, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Als Hutmacherin bei Stock und Hut."  
Dort wollte Lucius in Zukunft nie wieder einkaufen gehen. „In der Winkelgasse!" Jetzt schwang sogar Stolz in seiner Stimme mit, was ihm jedoch einiges an Mühe abverlangte. „Eine hervorragende Gegend."

Sirius' Blick verfinsterte sich. Er kam nicht dazu, stichelnde Bemerkungen von sich zu geben, denn aus der Küche rief Narzissa: „Sirius?"  
„Ja, wir kommen." An Lucius gerichtet sagte er: „Wir sehen uns ja noch."  
Er zog Anne hinter sich her. Man konnte noch hören, wie sie zu ihm sagte: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast …"

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte Lucius' Gesicht, als er Severus in die Augen blickte. Er konnte es noch immer.

Im Hause Tonks machte man sich für den Abend bereit. Man besprach Harrys Nachricht.

Wenn pinkfarbene Haare rot wurden, stand Missmut an. „Ich finde, fünfzig Galleonen pro Person sind viel zu viel für diesen Mann."  
„Wir haben das doch aber im Vorfeld geklärt. Es wäre nicht nett, wenn wir Harry jetzt weniger geben als ausgemacht." Dann und wann hatte Remus arge Mühe, Tonks zu beruhigen. Zum Glück waren sie gerade bei ihren Eltern, die auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatten.  
„Es ist der fünfzigste Geburtstag." Mit einer Hand strich sich Andromeda das Kleid gerade. „Da ist es angemessen, für das Geburtstagskind ein wenig tiefer in die Tasche zu greifen."  
„Geburtstags_kind_?" Tonks schnaufte abfällig. „Warum müssen wir so tun, als wären wir eine intakte Familie?"  
„Nymphadora." Ted legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Tochter. „Wir, die Familie Tonks", er zeigte auch auf Remus, „versuchen wenigstens, über Vorurteile hinwegzusehen, freundlich und entgegenkommend zu sein und vor allem Streitigkeiten zu vermeiden. Deine Mutter und ihre Schwester haben alte Bande wieder gefestigt. Allein das gehört belohnt, meinst du nicht?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Wir sollten mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und zeigen, dass wir gute Menschen sind, nicht wahr, Töchterchen?" Tonks schmollte. „Es gibt in jeder Familie ein schwarzes Schaf. Er ist ein Außenseiter. Lucius denkt, wir würden Schande über seine Familie bringen, dabei ist er es, dessen Weste mal eine ordentliche Behandlung mit viel Bleichmittel vertragen könnte."

Ihrem Vater wollte und konnte sie keine Widerrede leisten. Halt fand sie bei Remus, der von hinten seine Hände an ihre Taille legte und sie zu sich zog, damit sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an ihn lehnen konnte.

„Wollen wir aufbrechen?", fragte Ted in die Runde.  
Andromeda war fast fertig. „Ich hole noch die Blumen für Narzissa und das kleine Geschenk für den süßen Fratz."  
Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit meinst du hoffentlich Charles."  
Sie fühlte einen Kuss an ihrer Schläfe, gefolgt von einem angenehmen Vibrieren am Rücken, als Remus sprach: „Hast du auch etwas für Nicholas?"  
Andromeda strauchelte. „Das habe ich ja völlig vergessen!"  
„Ich habe für beide Kinder etwas besorgt, damit es keine Streitigkeiten gibt." Wegen Remus' voraussehender Geste musste Tonks lächeln. Er dachte an solche Kleinigkeiten, dachte immer an die Kinder.  
„Bestimmt finde ich noch etwas für Harrys Kleinen", murmelte Andromeda, als sie die Schränke in der Küche aufriss, um eine Süßigkeit ans Tageslicht zu bringen.  
„Schatz", Ted klang nervös, „ich wollte pünktlich bei den Malfoys erscheinen."  
Andromeda winkte ab und suchte weiter, während die anderen drei geduldig warteten.

In der Zwischenzeit in Hogwarts waren zwei andere Gäste in Aufbruchsstimmung.

Harry und Ginny entschieden kurzfristig, Nicholas umzuziehen. In der feinen Hose fühlte sich der Junge nicht wohl, also zogen sie ihm eine Alltagshose an, die nirgends mehr in die zarten Kinderbeinchen kniff. Harry nahm Nicholas auf den Arm, während Ginny nach der Tasche mit Windeln, Trinkflasche und Spielzeug griff.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Harry?" Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen überlegte er, kam jedoch nicht drauf. Vom Tisch nahm Ginny das flache, viereckige Geschenk, in denen sich die Portschlüssel zum Hotel auf Mauritius, ein Umschlag mit Taschengeld und Informationsmaterial zum Ort befanden.  
„Das wäre was geworden, wenn ich das Geschenk vergessen hätte", seufzte Harry. „Gut, dass du dran gedacht hast."  
„Wobbel?", sagte Ginny in normaler Zimmerlautstärke.  
Der Elf erschien. „M'am?"  
„Wir sind jetzt weg. Kannst eine Party schmeißen."  
„Das würde ich mir nie erlauben!"  
„Aber du dürftest", konterte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Bis dann, Wobbel."

In Malfoy Manor waren sie, trotzdem sie überpünktlich losgegangen waren, nicht die Ersten. Kaum war Harry ohne Zwischenfälle aus dem Kamin getreten, wurde er von einer jungen Dame mit schwarzen Haaren angeblickt, die gerade mit Mr. Malfoy sprach und nun zu ihm schaute. Auch Susans Eltern befanden sich im Raum und ein Herr, ebenfalls mit pechschwarzen Haaren, den er irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Mr. Potter." Lucius kam auf ihn zu. „Guten Abend."

Die Begrüßungs- und Glückwunschprozedur, die an diesem Abend bereits mehrmals abgehalten wurde, wiederholte sich auch zwischen Lucius und den neuen Gästen.

Um sich nicht mit Potter unterhalten zu müssen, winkte er seine Gesprächspartnerin heran.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich bereits kennen. Das ist Miss Amabilis", stellte Lucius die junge Dame vor. „Mr. Potter besitzt den Bekanntheitsgrad eines bunten Hundes. Ich kann mir wohl ersparen, ihn vorzustellen."  
„Haben wir uns schon einmal gesehen?", fragte Harry. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor.  
„Ich war auf Ihrer Hochzeit, Mr. Potter. Mr. Krums Frau war so frei …"  
„Ach, die Cousine seiner Frau", fiel es ihm ein. Die Dame nickte. „Ich wusste, ich kenne Sie irgendwoher." Er schaukelte kurz das Kind auf seinem Arm. „Mein Sohn Nicholas und", er schaute zu Ginny, „und meine Frau haben Sie ja auch schon gesehen."  
Marie winkte den Herrn mit den schwarzen Haaren zu sich heran und stellte vor: „Mr. Duvall, mein Verlobter. Auf Ihrer Hochzeit war er mein Begleiter."

Die Zeit bis zum Essen zog sich für Lucius in die Länge. Die Gäste unterhielten sich prächtig, doch mit ihm wechselte so gut wie niemand ein Wort. Das ein oder andere Mal schien einer der Geladenen darüber nachzudenken, wie er Lucius ansprechen sollte, doch jedesmal entschieden sich die Personen dagegen. Andromeda wagte es, ihn nach dem allgemeinen Befinden zu fragen, erkundigte sich sogar nach möglichen Plänen, wieder einer Arbeit nachzugehen. Ihr kam nicht in den Sinn, dass er damals nur auf Voldemorts Anraten hin im Ministerium beschäftigt war.

Bei Severus' Verlobter hatte Lucius mehrmals den Eindruck, sie wollte mit ihm sprechen. Ihr Blick war jedesmal, wenn sie den seinen traf, voller Sorge, als würde sie das Schlimmste befürchten.

Seine Taten lagen wie ein drückender Nebel im Salon. Jeder wusste von seiner Anhängerschaft, kannte seine Meinung zu gewissen Themen und seine Aversion gegen Andersartigkeit. Ausnahmslos jeder versuchte, über diese Dinge hinwegzusehen. Neugierig lauschte Lucius einem Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Sid, in welchem es um Gesetzesänderungen ging. Ja, davon hatte Lucius schon gehört. Den Wert anderer Lebewesen heraufzusetzen stellte in seinen Augen eine Entehrung für die Zauberergesellschaft dar. Natürlich verschwieg er seine Ansicht.

Severus war so frei, sich nach einem Gespräch mit Draco und danach mit dem Werwolf einen Drink zu genehmigen. Mit einem weiteren Glas gesellte er sich zu Lucius.

„Warum so still, Lucius. Es ist dein Geburtstag", sagte sein alter Freund, reichte ihm dabei das Glas.  
Mit guter Miene zum bösen Spiel erwiderte er: „Das ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." Mit einem Nicken bedankte er sich für das Getränk.  
Severus sah zu einer Dame hinüber und wollte in Erfahrung bringen: „Wer sind die beiden?"  
Unauffällig schaute Lucius zu entsprechendem Gast. „Das ist Miss Amabilis, ehemalige Krankenschwester im Mungos. Dort lernte ich sie kennen."  
„Und mögen?"  
„Sie ist eine fähige Frau", umging Lucius die Frage. „Ich ermögliche ihr eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin im Gorsemoor."  
„Das ist äußerst großzügig von dir. Und der Herr neben ihr, wer ist das?"  
„Mr. Duvall, mein ehemaliger Beistand."  
„Interessant! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ihn einlädst."  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er begleitet sie. Geladen habe ich ihn nicht. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass die beiden sich sogar ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben haben." Mit einer Hand deutet Lucius auf zwei Sessel, zwischen denen ein kleiner Tisch stand. „Nehmen wir doch Platz."  
Im Sitzen beobachteten sie die anderen Gäste. „Deine Frau und ihre Schwester verstehen sich wieder recht gut, habe ich den Eindruck."  
„Ja", seufzte Lucius. „Erklären kann ich es nicht."  
„Hat dir Narzissa je erzählt, was ihr widerfuhr? Ich meine, während des Krieges, als sie sich versteckte."

Lucius musste schlucken. Manchmal hatte Narzissa von dieser Zeit erzählt. Mit glasigem Blick driftete sie in zurückgehaltene Erinnerungen, schilderte von dem kleinen Haus, das Kreacher für sie geschaffen hatte – mitten auf dem sicheren Gelände Hogwarts. Wenn sie davon redete, dann mit betonter Objektivität und auktorialer Erzählform, als gehöre sie nicht zum Erlebten. Manchmal war es befremdlich. Eine Umarmung, das hatte Lucius schnell herausgefunden, wirkte Wunder, holte sie zurück.

Nach einem Schluck Wein sah sich Lucius imstande, Severus zu antworten. „Sie hat eine Menge durchgemacht. Die Einsamkeit hat sie verändert."  
„Zum Guten, wenn du mir diese Meinung gestattest. Das heißt nicht, dass sie früher ein schlechter Mensch war."  
Severus war der Einzige, dem Lucius so eine Äußerung nicht übel nahm. „Was ist mir dir, Severus? Du hast dich auch verändert."  
„Hab ich?", hakte Severus in der Hoffnung nach, von Lucius eine genauere Beschreibung zu erfahren.  
„Komm schon, Severus. Deine gute Beziehung zu Potter. Und mit dem Werwolf scheinst du dich auch prächtig zu verstehen. Nicht zu vergessen dein", _Schlammblut_, „deine Verlobte."  
Severus ging einen Moment in sich, bevor er sich an ein Gedicht erinnerte und zitierte: „Die Zeit zerstört und baut Paläste …"  
„Streut bunte Blumen auf die Flur." Lucius nickte. „Ja, das musste ich auch auswendig lernen. Meine Mutter legte viel Wert darauf, solche Texte zu kennen."

Severus stutzte, hielt jedoch den Mund. Es war nicht der richtige Augenblick, Lucius darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es sich um ein Muggelgedicht handelte.

Ein gebeutelter Seufzer entwich Lucius. „Dann ist es die Zeit? Die Zeit ändert alles." Es mangelte an Überzeugung, als Lucius das sagte. „Bei dir, Severus, war es nicht allein die Zeit", sagte er plötzlich sehr überzeugt. „Ich weiß nichts Genaues, keine Details, aber deine Veränderung ist mir nicht dennoch entgangen. Sogar zweimal habe ich sie miterlebt. Es war ein Trank, nicht wahr?" Severus blieb stumm. „Mach mir nichts vor. Ich kenne die Bücher, die du gewälzt hast."  
Severus hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Man merkt, dass du ein Slytherin bist. Immer aufmerksam und stillschweigend. Niemand kann genau sagen, was dir entgangen ist und was du dir merkst. Warum bist du nicht Slytherin genug und streifst, wie das Symbol unseres Hauses, deine Haut ab, um neu zu beginnen?"  
„Du weichst mir aus."  
„Darin bist du ebenfalls ein Meister, Lucius. Sag mir, kannst du Miss Amabilis gut leiden?" Auch diesmal wollte Lucius nichts erwidern. „Weißt du, wozu deine Verschwiegenheit nützlich ist? Um dein eigenes Weltbild nicht zu zerstören. Ich weiß, dass sie halbblütig ist. In einem Gespräch mit Viktor Krum habe ich das erfahren und dennoch förderst du sie, wo du ihre Eltern doch als Blutsverräter bezeichnen würdest. Bloß nichts offen zugeben, Lucius. Du könntest dir selbst ein Bein stellen."  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Lucius gelangweilt. Ein kindlich vergnügtes Kreischen und Lachen drang an seine Ohren. Der Grund war bald gefunden. „Sieh nur, sie macht Affengesichter."  
Severus schaute zu Tonks hinüber, die mit ihrer Fähigkeit als Metamorphmagi nicht nur Charles und Nicholas unterhielt. „Zur Belustigung der Kinder."  
„Sie wäre in einer Freakshow sicherlich das beste Pferd im Stall."  
„Tonks hat eine außergewöhnliche Gabe, Lucius. Wenn jemand in eine sogenannte Freakshow gehört hätte, dann Voldemort." Mit fiesem Grinsen fügte Severus hinzu: „Als Schlangenjunge."  
Lucius musste lachen. „Dem man Pettigrew als Futter vorwirft. Ja, das passt wunderbar."

Kaum sprach man von Futter, wurde auch schon zum Essen gerufen. Es missfiel Lucius, dass nicht wie früher am Tisch bedient wurde. Im Esszimmer war, denn Platz gab es genug, ein Buffet aufgebaut. Selbstbedienung. Es war billig, aber bei der Menge an Gästen die beste Wahl, die Narzissa hätte treffen können. Niemand schien sich daran zu stören, dass er sich selbst auftun musste. Es wurde sogar gelacht und geschäkert, als man die gebotenen Speisen begutachtete. Hummer, Lachs, Krebs und andere Meerestiere. Dem standen edelste Wildgerichte gegenüber, Geflügelkombinationen und etwas, das Lucius nicht zu identifizieren imstande war.

Das Essen selbst war ihm egal. Am Ende des Tisches sitzend fand er mehr Gefallen daran, seine Gäste am Buffet zu beobachten. Die leeren Gläser stachen im plötzlich ins Auge.

„Narzissa, wie steht es mit Getränken?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie hatte sich bereiterklärt, sich am heutigen Tage um alles zu kümmern, was ihm nicht das Recht gab, sie wie eine Dienstmagd hin und her zu scheuchen.  
Höflich fragte sie die ersten Gäste, die sich mit vollem Teller an den Tisch gesellten: „Was darf ich zu trinken anbieten? Rot- oder Weißwein vielleicht?"  
Ted Tonks war ein einfacher Mann, aus einer einfachen Familie. Sein Wunsch hätte Lucius eigentlich nicht verwundern dürfen und dennoch war er baff, als er Ted antworten hörte: „Gibt es auch ein Bierchen?"  
„Ich würde auch eines nehmen", stimmte Sirius mit ein, als er sich neben Ted setzte.

Bier.

Einst neben Met als Getränk der Götter gehuldigt, von den Römern als barbarisches Getränk verpönt, war es in unmythologischen Zeiten schnell zu einem Billiggetränk mutiert, das für den Gaumen von Hinz und Kunz – oder Tonks – völlig auszureichen schien. Sechs Flaschen guten Weines hatte Lucius geöffnet und persönlich verkostet, nur um miterleben zu müssen, dass man Bier wünschte.

„Ja, ich habe welches besorgt", beteuerte seine Frau. „Dunkel oder hell?"

Lucius schenkte sich etwas Edleres ein. Als das erste Bier am Tisch geöffnet wurde, verlor er seine Lust an dem nach frischen Äpfeln duftenden Wein, denn der muffige Gestank des dunklen Bieres verbreitete sich wie übler Darmwind. Missgelaunt stellte er sein Weinglas ab und stocherte in dem Krebsfleisch herum, während er seinen Blick über die Bauern der Tafelrunde schweifen ließ.

Severus trank Wein, einen roten. Seine Verlobte hielt sich neutral an Wasser. Mrs. und Mr. Bones tranken ebenfalls Wein, Potter schien unschlüssig und seine Herzensdame machte es Granger gleich. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Marie und Duvall, beide mit Weingläsern in der Hand. Andromeda leistete ihrem Gatten Gesellschaft und trank Bier, ebenso wie Nymphadora und Sirius nebst Gattin. Und der Werwolf? Erstaunlicherweise erhielt dessen Geflügelgericht die passende Weinbegleitung. Susan und Draco kümmerten sich zunächst nicht um sich selbst, sondern um Charles, während Potter sein Kind auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte und abwechselnd dem Jungen und sich etwas Hirschbraten gönnte.

Das war also seine Familie. Sein Seufzen über diese Erkenntnis musste gut hörbar gewesen sein, denn Andromeda fragte tatsächlich: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst etwas bleich."  
„Das ist meine normale Hautfarbe, liebe Schwägerin." Irgendwer schnaufte. Lucius schaute sich schnell um und erhaschte Severus dabei, wie der amüsiert zu ihm hinübersah.

Aus Verlegenheit griff Lucius wieder zu seinem Wein und trank. Weil er wenig dazu aß, spürte er mittlerweile die ausgelassene Beschwingtheit, die sich zaghaft in Übermut verwandeln wollte.

„Wie ich gelesen habe, sollen die neuen Gesetze am 1. September ihre Gültigkeit erlangen", läutete Lucius ein Thema ein, das jeder der Gäste in seiner Anwesenheit tunlichst vermieden hatte. „Werden in Zukunft alle menschenähnlichen magischen Wesen die gleichen Rechte besitzen wie wir?"  
Einige hörten mit dem Kauen auf, andere verlangsamten diese Bewegung nur. Der Erste, der den Mund frei hatte, war Potter. „Ich sehe nichts Schlimmes daran, wenn diese Wesen mehr Rechte bekommen."  
„Ah!" Lucius hielt sich nicht zurück, die Mimik zum Besten zu geben, die besagte, dass das Gegenüber keinen ebenbürtigen Gesprächspartner darstellte. „Das würde bedeuten, der Heirat zwischen", er wedelte mit seiner Hand umher, als er ein Beispiel suchte, „einem Kobold und einer jungen Dame stünde nichts mehr im Wege?"  
Harry hatte sich mit der Materie nicht gründlich befasst und war nicht zum ersten Mal dankbar, dass Hermine ihm aus der Patsche half und erklärte: „So eine Vereinigung ist äußerst selten."  
„Mag sein, aber wäre sie nun legal?", hakte Lucius nach.  
Hilfe suchend blickte sie zu Sirius, von dem sie wusste, dass er sich umfangreich mit menschenähnlichen magischen Wesen und den Gesetzen auseinandergesetzt hatte. Er brachte Licht ins Dunkel: „Solche Verbindungen, wie Hermine schon sagte, sind so selten, dass sie man über Jahrhunderte hinweg nur von dreien erfahren hat. Da aus solchen Verbindungen nie Nachteile entstanden, weder für die Personen noch für die Öffentlichkeit, hat man keinerlei Einschränkungen vorgesehen."  
„Na, wenn das mal nicht von diesen Kreaturen als Freibrief angesehen wird." Ein Schlückchen Wein später sagte Lucius: „Marie, sagen Sie, wie geht es im Gorsemoor voran?"  
Die angesprochene Dame strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ganz wunderbar, Lucius." Einige Gäste stutzten bei der freundlichen und vor allem so persönlichen Anrede. „Die Heiler dort sind sehr fähig. Ich habe bisher die besten Noten."  
„Freude bringt es auch, hoffe ich?"  
„Und wie!"  
Hermine fand Interesse an dem Gespräch, wollte jedoch mehr erfahren. „Waren Sie nicht im Mungos beschäftigt?", fragte sie Marie. „Dort habe ich Sie einige Male gesehen."  
„Ja, das stimmt. Nach einem Zwischenfall wurde ich entlassen. Mr. Malfoy", Marie schenkte dem Gastgeber ein dankbares Lächeln, „war so freundlich, mir eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu finanzieren."

Lucius war nicht für jedermann durchschaubar. Severus konnte jedoch mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass Lucius dieses Gespräch aus dem Grund begonnen hatte, damit die anderen von seiner guten Tat erfuhren. Erfolgreich hatte er es so gedreht, dass nicht er, sondern Marie diejenige war, die alle anderen darüber informierte. Und es zeigte Wirkung. Tonks' Gabel fror auf halben Weg zum Mund ein, während Sirius schlichtweg sprachlos war.

„Das ist toll", ließ Harry verlauten, erntete damit erneut einen Blick von Lucius, mit dem er ihn wegen der wenig aussagekräftigen Bemerkung zu verurteilen schien. Das Wort toll hätte man durch nobel oder anerkennenswert ersetzen können, wenigstens aber mit wundervoll. Harry wollte von sich ablenken und fragte den Herrn neben Marie: „Und Sie, Mr. Duvall, womit verdienen Sie Ihr Geld?" Nur vage erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass sein Patenonkel mal von Duvall gesprochen hatte.  
„Ich bin mittlerweile stellvertretender Leiter der Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen, Mr. Potter." Aufgrund einiger fragender Blicke am Tisch wurde Duvall deutlicher. „Wir sind eine allgemeine Anlaufstelle für Menschen und Wesen, die im Alltag auf Ablehnung und Vorurteile stoßen."  
„Ah!", stieß Lucius mit lächelnden Lippen aus. „Dann würde beispielsweise ein Troll, den ich nicht als Haushaltshilfe einstellen möchte, zu Ihnen kommen und mich als Rassist bloßstellen?"  
Mr. Duvall blieb gelassen. „Das, Mr. Malfoy, ist sowohl ein undenkbares wie auch irrationales Beispiel. Durchaus ist die Diskriminierung am Arbeitsplatz ein wiederkehrendes Thema. Ich darf Sie aber beruhigen, denn Trolle zählen aufgrund der von ihnen ausgehenden Gefahr und der nachweislich geringen Intelligenz weiterhin zu den menschenähnlichen magischen Wesen, die nicht uneingeschränkt über Freiheitsrechte verfügen."  
„Aber …"  
Duvall nahm sich das Recht heraus, Malfoy das Wort abzuschneiden. „Man würde auch keinem Löwen die uneingeschränkte Freiheit gewähren, in der Stadt zu schalten und zu walten, wie er es für richtig hält."  
„Daaa", schrie Charles plötzlich.  
„Wie recht du hast, mein Junge", kommentierte Lucius seinen Enkel, wertete damit absichtlich Duvalls Erklärung ab, als läge sie auf der gleichen Ebene wie die eines Kleinkindes.

Verbissen widmete sich Duvall seinem Essen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich in kein Streitgespräch verwickeln zu lassen, wusste er doch von Malfoys Einstellung zu anderen Kreaturen.

Durch den Alkohol im Blut fehlten Lucius bereits wichtige Hemmungen, so dass er allen Ernstes fragte: „Wie sieht es mit der seltenen Kategorie der ehemaligen Todesser aus?" Ausnahmslos jeder schaute zu Lucius, bis auf die beiden Kinder. „In Bezug auf Diskriminierung musste auch ich unangenehme Erfahrungen sammeln."  
„Ich nicht", warf Severus ein, obwohl es eine Lüge war. Schon auf der Ordensverleihung erfuhr er am eigenen Leib, dass nicht jeder von seiner Unschuld überzeugt war.  
„Du, Severus, hast dir offenbar auch die richtigen Freunde gewählt." Lucius blickte demonstrativ zu Hermine, dann zu Harry. „Dir würde man sicherlich einen Hauself genehmigen, im Gegensatz zu mir."

Draco stöhnte, mischte sich jedoch nicht in das Gespräch ein, um weder seinem Vater in den Rücken zu fallen noch seinen Freunden beizustehen. Solange es ging, wollte er neutral bleiben.

Diesmal war Sirius so frei, das Wort zu ergreifen. „Nach Inkrafttreten der neuen Gesetze wird man dir sicherlich einen Hauself gewähren. Das heißt", er grinste überheblich, „wenn du gewillt bist, die neuen Verträge zu unterzeichnen."  
„Was gibt es denn Neues zu beachten?", wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Die Hauselfen haben mehr Recht bekommen. Ein eigenes Zimmer, eine angemessene Behandlung durch die Meister, Freizeit …"  
„Freizeit?" Lucius hob beide Augenbrauen, wirkte somit in höchstem Maße arrogant. „Haben die Elfen darauf bestanden oder setzte man sich über ihre Meinungen einfach hinweg? Das würde eine Bevormundung darstellen, wenn man gegen ihren Willen solche Privilegien schafft."  
Sirius war auf Konfrontationskurs. „Ich möchte Hauselfen ungern mit Kindern vergleichen, aber in gewisser Weise legen sie manchmal die gleiche Naivität an den Tag. Sie verstehen nicht, dass es falsch ist, von ihren Gebietern geschlagen oder anderweitig bestraft zu werden. Traditionen hin oder her: Hauselfen muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen."  
„Zwingen!" Natürlich musste Lucius diesen Begriff wiederholen. „Ist das nicht ein wenig anmaßend? Den Elfen Rechte einzuräumen, die sie gar nicht haben möchten."  
Duvall sprang ein. „Man sollte eigentlich von Zaubererfamilien annehmen, dass sie Lebewesen, egal in welcher Form, mit Respekt gegenübertreten. Und wo wir gerade bei treten sind: Haustiere wurden in der Vergangenheit wesentlich besser behandelt als Hauselfen. Da offenbar einige Damen und Herren nicht wissen, dass das Quälen von Mitgeschöpfen moralisch verwerflich ist, wurde das Gesetz für die Hauselfen in erster Linie für deren Gebieter geschaffen. Den Menschen wird untersagt, die Elfen zu bestrafen oder sie wie Sklaven Tag ein, Tag aus arbeiten zu lassen. Oder würden Sie, Mr. Malfoy, eine Haushaltshilfe treten, weil sie das Essen anbrennen ließ?"

Die Stimmung am Tisch sank gerade gen Nullpunkt. Harry und einige andere wussten, wie Lucius Malfoy seinen damaligen Hauself behandelt hatte. Dobby war häufig getreten und mit einem Stock geschlagen worden. Der arme Elf war eingeschüchtert und verängstigt, obwohl er seinem Gebieter treu bleiben wollte – oder musste. Im Gegensatz zu Dobby war Wobbel zwar ein loyaler Diener, aber gleichzeitig auch ein guter Freund.

Harry durchbrach die Stille und sagte: „Mit Freundlichkeit erreicht man viel mehr als mit Unterdrückung."  
„So so." Lucius schmunzelte. „Warum hat das damals niemand dem Dunklen Lord mit auf den Weg gegeben, frage ich mich?" Mr. Bones zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords zusammen, hielt jedoch seinen Mund.  
Das erste Mal kam Draco zu Hilfe und ergriff Partei. „Weil der Mann geisteskrank war und nicht zugehört hätte."  
„Mmmh", summte Lucius vorgetäuscht nachdenklich. „Da gebe ich dir sogar Recht, mein Junge. Allerdings ist mir der Geisteszustand von Dumbledore auch nicht geheuer."  
Harry musste lachen, obwohl Lucius ursprünglich mit seinen Worten provozieren wollte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich gerade an Dumbledores Rede am ersten Schultag erinnert."  
Susan nickte. „Ja, das war lustig! Was hat er nochmal gesagt?" Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach und zitierte: „Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Obwohl Lucius eine unangenehme Stimmung verbreiten wollte, lachte plötzlich der gesamte Tisch. Resignierend griff er zu der Karaffe und schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein, ließ seinen Teller weiterhin unangerührt. Mit Alkohol könnte er seine Gäste hoffentlich besser ertragen, vor allem aber die Demütigung, diese Menschen Familie nennen zu müssen. Selbst der Geruch des Bieres störte ihn kaum noch.

„Der Wein ist ausgezeichnet", sagte irgendwer, was Lucius nur mit einer Hand als mehr oder weniger dankende Anerkennung abwinkte.

Mit bacchischer Freude hielt sich Lucius an dem edlen Tropfen fest. Selbst als abgeräumt wurde und man sich im Zimmer verteilte, um ein wenig zu plaudern, blickte Lucius lieber in sein Glas, als in die Augen der Gäste. Das beschwingte Gefühl samt dem leichten Übermut wollte langsam der Melancholie weichen. Es war nicht von Vorteil, wenn man in angetrunkenem Zustand nachdenklich wurde. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Lucius, dass sich sein Wesen bei weiterem Alkoholgenuss in eine andere Richtung verändern würde. Schluck für Schluck trank er sich dem Schalk näher, der ihm im Nacken saß und nur darauf wartete, Schabernack mit den Gästen zu treiben.

In seinem Sessel frönte Lucius dem Wein, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Schenkel fühlte. Sein Enkel. In der anderen hielt er etwas Buntes.

„Mein Engelchen", grüßte er den Jungen, der daraufhin wie ein ebensolches himmlisches Wesen lächelte. „Was hast du denn da?" Lucius stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und nahm das kleine Päckchen in die Hand, dass der Junge ihm entgegenhielt. Ein Blick zu Potters Balg verriet ihm, dass jemand den Kindern ein Geschenk gemacht hatte und dieses hier nicht für ihn war. „Ich helfe dir, es auszupacken." Charles setzte er auf seinen Schoß, bevor er das Geschenk von den Schnüren befreite. Eine Ecke des Papieres riss Lucius so weit auf, dass kindliche Hände es gut greifen konnten. „Hier, da muss du ziehen." Charles zerfledderte das Papier, gluckste dabei fröhlich. Eine Schachtel kam zum Vorschein und die beinhaltete einen Schokofrosch. „Sieh mal einer an, etwas Süßes."

Lucius setzte Charles wieder ab. Mit seinem Zauberstab säuberte er vorsichtshalber den Boden, weil er wusste, dass Schokofrösche mindestens einen Sprung schafften. Sein Enkel sollte nichts Schmutziges essen. Neben Charles kniete er sich hin. Zusammen mit den kleinen Kinderfingern öffnete er die Pappschachtel und der Schokofrosch kam herausgehüpft. Charles schrie vor Aufregung und Freude. Aus einer anderen Ecke erklang das gleiche, glückliche Jauchzen. Die Kinder robbten ihrem Schokofrosch hinterher und kamen nebeneinander zur Ruhe.

Seine Aufgabe war erledigt, dachte Lucius, und ließ sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder. Wie schon vorhin setzte sich jemand in den leeren Sessel nebenan.

„Severus, amüsierst du dich auch?"  
„Ich mich schon, aber wie steht es mit dir? Du hältst dich an deinem Glas fest, als wäre es ein Rettungsanker."  
„Es ist auch einer", stimmte Lucius zu.  
„Du trinkst zu viel."  
„Nein, ich trinke zu wenig, denn noch immer überkommt mich das Gefühl der Abscheu, wenn ich Black sehe oder den Wolf."  
Severus schnaufte. „Bei Black kann ich es dir nachempfinden. Ansonsten muss ich dir ganz ehrlich sagen, dass du mir leid tust. Hier hast du die Möglichkeit, über deinen Schatten zu springen."  
„Über meinen Schatten springen, damit ich nicht mehr in dem eines anderen stehe, das meinst du wohl?" Lucius leerte sein Glas und schenkte sich sofort frischen Wein ein. „Sag, wie würdest du jemanden in deinem Kreise aufnehmen, der voll und ganz deinem Feindbild entspricht? Ich bin derjenige, von dem sie Niederträchtigkeit gewohnt sind. Jemand von gemeinem Kalkül, kalt und berechnend, stellt den Feind dar, Severus. Niemand wird es jemals anders sehen."  
„Na, das wird wohl auch der Grund sein, warum sie so zahlreich erschienen sind." Severus hatte nur ein Kopfschütteln für ihn übrig. „Du drängst dich in die Opferrolle. Warum, frage ich mich? Hast du nicht immer deine gesamten Kräfte mobilisiert, um deine Ziele zu erreichen?"  
„Pah!" Nach dem Ausruf musste Lucius leise aufstoßen. „Welche Ziele? Wonach soll ich streben? Potter hat genügend Steigbügelhalter. Er braucht nicht noch einen."  
„Ich sprach von eigenen Zielen. Nicht davon, sich jemandem zu unterwerfen. Du könntest zusammen mit Draco arbeiten. Sein Geschäft läuft bestens, wie ich hörte."  
„Sicher läuft es bestens. Es hat bisher niemanden gekümmert, ob Squibs einem Beruf nachgehen oder nicht. Draco hat eine Marktlücke entdeckt und sie für sich genutzt."  
„Er kommt voll und ganz nach dir, würde ich sagen." Für einen Augenblick schien Lucius ein Licht aufzugehen, das konnte Severus an dem starren Blick sehen, der zwar glasig, dennoch nachdenklich auf das Weinglas in der Hand fixiert war. Den Moment wollte Severus ausnutzen. „Du war immer ein Mensch, der seine Lage erfassen konnte, aber du scheinst nicht willens zu sein, deine jetzige Position zu überdenken. Ein Quentchen Widersinn steckt in jedem von uns. Manch einer steht vor dem Spiegel, der einen konkav oder konvex verzerrt. Es liegt an einem selbst zu erkennen, ob man grotesk erscheint."  
„Ach du meine Güte, Severus. Ist es das? Erscheine ich sonderbar?" Das laute Lachen des Gastgebers lenkte jede Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Dann werde ich mal für Unterhaltung sorgen."  
„Lucius …"

Severus' Warnung kam zu spät. Sein Freund leerte das Weinglas und stürzte sich mit überheblichem Lächeln in die Menge, rieb sich dabei die Hände.

„Amüsiert sich jeder?" Niemand antwortete ihm. „Vielleicht kann ich Interesse an einem Spiel wecken?"  
Auf der Stelle war Severus bei ihm, falls Lucius gebremst werden müsste. Der Gastgeber schlug vor: „Wie wäre es mit einem unterhaltsamen Zaubererduell? Ich würde Severus und Mr. Black in den Ring schicken. Wetten werden gern angenommen."  
Tonks Haare färbten sich feuerrot. „Zaubererduelle sind verboten! Ich würde auf der Stelle Meldung machen, sollte …"  
„Ach, was für eine Spielverderberin", unterbrach Lucius mit falschem Lächeln. „Dann etwas anderes? Blinder Niffler?"  
„Was bitte?", fragte Harry leise, sodass Hermine ihm eine Antwort geben konnte.  
„Ist sowas wie Blinde Kuh."  
„Oder ein Denkspiel?" Lucius schaute abwechselnd seine Gäste an, die allesamt dem Frieden nicht trauten. „Scharade wäre doch nett." Unerwartet klopfte er Sirius auf die Schulter. „Allerdings ein unangenehmes Spiel für alle, die Morologie studiert haben, nicht wahr?" Sirius war nicht sicher, ob man ihn gerade beleidigt hatte, aber er würde es später erfahren, wenn er im Lexikon nachschaute. „Was unternimmt die feine Gesellschaft heutzutage, um sich zu unterhalten?" Diesmal war es Ted Tonks, dem er übertrieben freundlich an die Schulter griff. „Karten spielen?" Lucius ging einen Schritt weiter und erreichte den Tisch, an welchem Marie und Sid Duvall saßen. Er stellte sich direkt hinter Sid und legte beide Hände auf dessen Schultern, was dem Mann sichtlich unangenehm war. „Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass ihr es diesem Mann zu verdanken habt?"  
Einige stutzten. Mr. Bones fragte geradeheraus: „Was haben wir ihm zu verdanken?"  
„Dass ich auf freiem Fuß bin, natürlich!" Lucius machte eine Bewegung, als würde er Sids Schultern massieren. „Ich bin zwar bis heute ratlos, warum es am Ende so schnell vonstatten ging, aber ich will mich keinesfalls beschweren. Grund war wohl, dass man mir am Ende doch nichts anlasten konnte." Mit einem leichten Schwenker, der jedem veranschaulichte, dass der Alkohol aus Lucius zu sprechen schien, griff er wahllos zu einem Glas. „War das meines? Ach, egal …" Schon füllte er es mit Rotwein auf und nippte genießerisch daran. „Ach, Mr. Bones, wo ich gerade Tacheles rede. Mir ist bewusst, dass es etwas gibt, das unausgesprochen zwischen Ihnen und mir in der Luft schwebt. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich weder Schuld noch Mitschuld am Tode von …"  
„Lucius!", fauchte seine Frau.  
„Meine Teuerste, bitte unterbrich mich nicht bei einer der wohl wichtigsten Angelegenheiten, die ich geklärt wissen möchte. Es sei denn, Mrs. und Mr. Bones bestehen darauf, dass ich meinen Mund halte." Er wandte sich direkt an den Schwiegervater seines Sohnes. „Möchten Sie mir den Mund verbieten?" Mr. Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich gehofft." Lucius holte tief Luft. „Ich werde die Frage, ob ich am Tode Ihrer Schwester und Ihres Bruders Mitschuld trage, gern auch unter Veritaserum beantworten. Severus, hast du zufällig etwas dabei? Es gehörte damals doch zu deiner Standardausrüstung als Spion, nicht wahr?"  
„Ich bedaure", verneinte Severus.  
„Dann muss eben mein Wort ausreichen, Mr. Bones. Die Lestranges waren es, alle drei und niemand sonst."

Jemand holte erschrocken Luft. Narzissa wurde kreidebleich, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Schwester Schuld am Tode von Edgar und Amelia Bones war. Das Schluchzen hingegen kam von Susan, die von Draco aus dem Raum geführt wurde.

Als Lucius das sah, wurde er für einen Moment wieder nüchtern. „Oh, das tut mir leid. Das … Narzissa, bitte."  
Sie stählte sich innerlich, hob stolz den Kopf. „Deine Ehrlichkeit ist momentan in höchstem Maße taktlos, Lucius."  
„Aber dass ich ehrlich bin", konterte er, „das sollte man mir hoch anrechnen, wo doch alle ganz anders über mich denken." Sein Glas Wein trank er sehr zügig, stellte es mit schlingernder Bewegung zurück auf den Tisch. „Ich habe den Moment für angemessen gehalten, reinen Wein einzuschenken."

Prompt griff er zum Roten. In diesem Moment kam Draco ins Zimmer zurück, steuerte zielstrebig auf seinen Vater zu und nahm ihm wortlos die Karaffe aus der Hand. Lucius hatte nichts einzuwenden. Er war bereits zur letzten Stufe der Berauschung emporgestiegen. Mehr würde Übelkeit verursachen. Niemand wagte es, den Mund zu öffnen. Elliot war einerseits erleichtert, genau diese Information von Lucius erhalten zu haben, obwohl er den Zeitpunkt im Gegensatz zum Gastgeber eher unangemessen fand.

„Was ist denn das für eine trübe Stimmung hier?", fragte Lucius leicht lallend. „Ist ja wie auf einer Beerdigung. Liegt womöglich daran, dass die meisten mich lieber tot sehen würden."  
„Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang, Mr. Malfoy", mahnte Elliot mit kräftiger Stimme, jedoch keinesfalls bösartig. „Wie wir alle wissen, sind Sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst durchs Feuer gegangen."

Unbewusst griff sich Lucius erst an den linken Unterarm, bevor er beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Momentan fehlten ihm die Worte. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Marie nieder. Die anderen Gäste begannen wieder, miteinander zu sprechen. Nicht über ihn, nicht über das, was er gesagt hatte, sondern über Alltägliches. Eine Hand an seiner ließ ihn aufblicken. Es war Marie. Sie lächelte ihm zu und dieses freundliche, uneigennützige Entgegenkommen ließ ihn beschämt zu Boden blicken. Unter dem Tisch drückte Marie seine Hand, leistete Beistand wie schon damals im Krankenhaus.

Duvall war so umsichtig, Marie und Lucius allein am Tisch zurückzulassen und ein Gespräch mit Sirius zu beginnen. Noch immer hielt Marie seine Hand, bis er sich sichtlich beruhigt hatte.

„Möchten Sie etwas haben, um nüchtern zu werden?", fragte sie höflich.  
„Nein, die Vorstellung, dass ich mich morgen früh in Grund und Boden schämen werde, ist grausam genug."  
„Ach, so schlimm war das doch gar nicht. Ich denke, das musste einfach mal raus. Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser? Erleichterter?" Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war es so. Er nickte. „Sehen Sie, Lucius, manchmal hat so ein Ausbruch einen Zweck. Sich einfach mal alles von der Seele reden."  
„Normalerweise hat man dabei höchstens ein Gegenüber."  
„Aber es betraf alle. Jeder sollte es hören."  
„Ich kann von Glück reden, wenn morgen nichts davon im Tagespropheten wiederzufinden ist."  
Marie lächelte. „Das wird nicht passieren. Und sehen Sie mal", sie blickte zu den Gästen, „niemand ist in Aufbruchsstimmung."  
„Das wundert mich allerdings wirklich."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Susan trat leise ein. Sie musste geweint haben. Die Erwähnung ihrer ermordeten Verwandten war zu viel gewesen, aber sie gab dem Abend noch eine Chance. Mit einem Male stand jemand anderes neben Lucius.

„Mr. Malfoy?"  
„Ah, Mr. Potter." Lucius erhob sich und war froh, dass Marie ihm eine helfende Hand reichte, mit der sie ihn stabilisierte. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa schon gehen? Meiner kleinen Rede sollten Sie nicht allzu viel Beachtung …"  
„Nein, nein", winkte Harry ab, „es geht um etwas anderes." Ein viereckiges Päckchen wurde ihm entgegengehalten. „Das ist ein Geschenk von uns allen."  
„Ich befürchtete bereits, man würde mich strafen, indem man mir …"  
„Kein Geschenk macht?", vervollständigte Harry. „Ich habe selbst jahrelang keine Geburtstaggeschenke erhalten und weiß, wie erniedrigend das ist."  
Lucius blickte Harry in die Augen und sah nicht einmal den Hauch eines Scherzes. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter."

An die anderen gerichtete sprach er ebenfalls seinen Dank aus, ohne das Geschenk geöffnet zu haben. Dazu fühlte er sich momentan nicht in der Lage. Harry ging zurück zu den anderen, doch Marie blieb bei ihm.

„Wenn Sie nüchterner wären, würde ich Ihnen gern etwas sagen, dass Sie hoffentlich erfreuen wird", sagte sie.  
„Sie können es mir auch jetzt sagen, Marie. Es gibt nichts, dass mich heute noch, wie man es so schön nennt, umhauen könnte."  
„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."  
„Marie, bitte. Ich habe eben meinen Gästen eine Menge zugemutet, habe über Mord gesprochen. Die Aufgaben, die ich als Todesser verrichten musste, härten einen ab, das können Sie mir glauben." Marie nickte verständnisvoll, war sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob der Zeitpunkt richtig wäre. „Rücken Sie schon raus mit der Sprache."  
„Ich habe mit Ihrer Mutter gesprochen."

Sein Herz begann auf der Stelle, das weinverseuchte Blut so schnell durch die Adern zu treiben, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	226. Boten und Botschaften

**Hi Leute**,

die letzten Kapitel werde ich in Zukunft kürzer halten. Dafür wird es regelmäßiger Updates geben, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst. Es tut mir leid, dass es sich am Ende mit den Updates so in die Länge zieht. Die FF hätte längst fertig sein sollen. Bei mir hat sich leider noch keine Besserung eingestellt, sondern eine Verschlechterung: M. Sudeck im 2. Stadium. Das soll euch aber nicht den Spaß am Lesen nehmen.

Nun zu den Reviewantworten.

Hallo **Foil**,

ich hab's schon im Vorwort geschrieben. Die Kapitel werden wieder kürzer (was immer noch über 10.000 Wörter sind), dafür aber mehr Updates.  
Harrys Aktion bei Gringotts wurde überwiegend von den Lesern sehr gut aufgenommen. Schön, hier mal eine andere Meinung zu hören. Hat sich Harry wirklich angebiedert? Kam mir beim Schreiben nicht so vor. Ich hatte Harry in Band 1 in Erinnerung, wie er das erste Mal auf einen Kobold traf, Griphook. Harry hat normal mit ihm geredet, hat ihm Fragen gestellt und ihn geduzt. Okay, da war er 11, aber er wird keine Vorurteile gegen Kobolde haben und sie behandeln wie jeden anderen auch. Von den Büchern her passt es und von dem, was ich bisher geschrieben habe, doch auch, wenn ich so an Wobbel denke. Offen für alles und jeden. Ich bin daher ein wenig irritiert, dass du das anders siehst. Man sieht aber bereits, dass Harrys Freundlichkeit nach dem ersten Tag in der Bank teilweise nur aufgesetzt war. Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert, dann wäre er explodiert. Kobolde sind clever. Bevor sie selbst als die Unhöflichen dargestellt werden können, haben sie gehandelt und ihm wenigstens ein Gespräch gestattet. Die Rivalität zwischen Kobolden und magischen Menschen ist noch nicht ganz aus der Welt.  
Manno, das mit dem Bier fand ich gerade witzig (und mein Beta auch) ;)

Finde ich klasse, dass du die FF nochmal von vorn gelesen hast. Ist ja nicht gerade wenig, aber Hauptsache es hat Spaß gemacht. Ja, die Handlungsstränge und ihre Verknüpfungen waren von langer Hand vorbereitet. Viele Kleinigkeiten wird man erst erkennen, wenn man die FF entweder in einem Rutsch liest oder – wie du – ein zweites Mal.  
Vielen Dank für die ausführliche Review und die Kritik :)

Hi **Paule**,

das mit dem „Schütten von Flüssigkeiten" habe ich nicht gefunden, es sei denn, du meinst den Dialog von Hermine („Wie kannst du nur so einen niedrigen Blutdruck haben, wo du immer so viel Kaffee in dich reinschüttest?"). Das war von ihr als Scherz so gemeint.  
„Die Ruhr vor dem Sturm" tritt hoffentlich nur bei extrem wetterfühligen Menschen auf. Danke. :) Habe ich im Forum von fanfiktion de gleich bei „Unsere Schnitzer" untergebracht. Charles' habe ich die Feder auch gleich aus der Hand genommen. Er schreibt nicht mehr.

Hallo **Daniel**,

mit Lucius und der Feier geht es gleich weiter, daher verrate ich an dieser Stelle nichts.  
Die von dir angesprochenen „Wahrheiten" werden auch noch eine große Rolle in diesem Kapitel spielen.  
Vielen Dank für die Genesungswünsche.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Erst vor vier Jahren erforschten Muggelwissenschaftler der Universität von Iowa die Ursache für eine Ohnmacht nach übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum. Übeltäter waren ein niedriger Blutdruck und zudem geweitete Blutgefäße. Bei der Menge Wein, die Lucius genossen hatte, war sein Körper schon auf dem Weg vom Keller nach oben nicht mehr in der Lage, den Druckunterschied auszugleichen. Die Schwerkraft ließ sein Blut in die Beine sacken, was normalerweise durch einen natürlichen Schutzmechanismus ausgeglichen werden konnte, indem die Gefäße verengt wurden. Der Alkohol hatte diesen Reflex jedoch ausgeschaltet – und somit auch Lucius.

Es waren höchstens drei Sekunden, in denen er langsam in sich zusammensackte – unbemerkt von den Gästen, die sich weiter hinten im grünen Salon aufhielten. Marie hatte nach ihm gegriffen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich nicht den Kopf stieß. Weitere drei Sekunden lang sah Lucius eine noch nie da gewesene Großaufnahme des dunkelgrünen, handgeknüpften Bordürenteppichs, bevor er das Sehvermögen kurzweilig völlig einbüßte und alles schwarz wurde.

Für einen Augenblick wähnte sich Lucius in seinem Bett, entspannt und friedlich, leicht dösig von der Nacht. Im nächsten Moment hörte er Maries Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Tisch- und Stuhlbeine aus der Perspektive eines kleinen Haustiers.

Kaum einer der Gäste hatte seine fünfzehn Sekunden andauernde Bewusstlosigkeit bemerkt. Sie alle unterhielten sich dank Narzissa prächtig. Sie war eine der wenigen, die ihren Gatten ständig im Auge behalten hatte und voller Sorge Severus dazu anhielt, unauffällig nach dem Rechten zu sehen, während sie, um Lucius die Blamage zu ersparen, die Gäste ablenkte. Momentan sah man Lucius von Narzissas Position aus gar nicht mehr. Er war hinter dem großen Esstisch verschwunden, ebenso Marie.

An seinem rechten Oberarm fühlte Lucius eine kräftige Hand. Eine weitere griff ihm ungeniert unter die linke Achsel. Schnell und leise hievte ihn jemand auf einen Stuhl. Marie reichte ihm sofort ein Glas Wasser. Sie verhielt sich ruhig, wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nur an ihren Augen konnte man erkennen, dass sie aufgewühlt war, denn sie blinzelte häufig, musterte ihn nervös. Als Lucius trank, waren zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern präsent, die nach Überprüfung all seiner körpereigenen Funktionen nicht zu ihm gehörten. Jemand stabilisierte ihn von hinten. Für alle anderen Gäste müsste es wie eine freundschaftliche Geste aussehen, dachte Lucius benommen. Eine Hand verließ seine Schulter. Als er einen weiteren Schluck nehmen wollte, tauchte eine bekannte Hand mit den gelblich verfärbten Fingern in seinem Blickfeld auf. Aus einem kleinen Fläschchen wurde ihm ungefragt eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit unters Wasser gemengt.

„Was is' das?", fragte Lucius lallend.  
Die vertraute Fistelstimme seines Freundes war zu hören. „Davon wachsen dir Eselsohren."  
Lucius lachte und trank danach ohne Murren sein Wasser. „Das hättest du vorhin allen Gästen untermischen müssen. Das hätte sicherlich zur allgemeinen Belustigung beigetragen." Der Zaubertrank wirkte schnell. Nach kurzer Desorientierung war Lucius stocknüchtern. „Danke, Severus."  
„Nichts zu danken. Ich habe mich bereits gefragt, wie lange du das durchhalten würdest. Du hast bei Geselligkeiten wie dieser nie über den Durst …" Severus hielt inne, weil er vor Marie keine persönlichen Informationen preisgeben wollte.  
„Es sind ja auch andere Zeiten."  
„Bessere?"  
„Kommt drauf an, wer man ist", murmelte Lucius. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an das, was Marie gesagt hatte. Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Habe ich das geträumt?"  
Marie warf Severus einen unsicheren Blick zu, den Lucius kommentierte: „Er ist mein Freund, gehört sozusagen zum malfoyschen Inventar."  
Hinter ihm schnaufte es leise, was Marie zum Lächeln brachte. Sie holte einmal Luft, bevor sie versicherte: „Sie haben nicht geträumt. Ich möchte Sie aber wirklich nicht aufregen, Lucius. Ich …"  
„Wie geht es ihr?" Seine Unterbrechung nahm er als solche nicht einmal wahr, obwohl er wusste, dass man sein Gegenüber, besonders wenn es so freundlich war, nicht das Wort abschnitt.  
„Es geht ihr gut." Sie nickte mehrmals heftig, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Lucius' Mundwinkel wussten nicht, ob sie sich nach oben ziehen oder der Schwerkraft nachgeben sollten. So entstand ein nervöses Zittern an der Mundpartie. Er räusperte sich, schürzte seine Lippen erst nach links, dann nach rechts, um die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln wiederzuerlangen.

„Was bedeutet gut?", fragte er zaghaft nach.  
Über sein Interesse war Marie erfreut. „Sie ist sehr fidel, gut zu Fuß und wach im Geist."  
„Sie ist nicht krank?"

Abraxas Malfoy hatte nach der Zwangseinweisung nie wieder von seiner Frau gesprochen, hatte seinem Sohn verboten, jemals die Mutter zu erwähnen. Totgeschwiegen war sie nach Ansicht des damaligen Familienoberhaupts besser dran, vor allem aber würde das Ansehen der Familie Malfoy nicht unter ihrem Gebrechen leiden. _Gebrechen_.

Seinem eigenen Sohn hatte Lucius erzählt, dass der Großvater die Großmutter _weggeschickt_ hätte. Was hätte er sonst sagen können, dachte Lucius, wo er selbst nicht genau wusste, was ihr widerfahren war oder wohin man sie gebracht hatte.

Als er an seine Mutter dachte, hörte er wieder ihre Stimme. _‚Du darfst Vater nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gut geht. Es wird bestimmt von allein wieder besser werden.'_ Lucius war erst sieben Jahre alt gewesen, und er hatte das Geheimnis seiner Mutter gehütet. Er verlor kein Wort darüber, dass sie ihr Wollknäuel mit der Hand auflas, wenn es ihr beim Stricken vom Schoß gerollt war, anstatt einen Aufrufezauber anzuwenden. Nicht eine Silbe war über seine Lippen gekommen, als sie beim Arrangieren der Akeleien die teure Vase zerbrach und die Scherben heimlich wegwarf. So sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte, einen Reparo wollte ihr Zauberstab nicht ausführen. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu verlieren hatte Abélia Estelle Malfoy sehr mitgenommen, aber die Liebe zu ihrer Familie war ungebrochen.

Kein Wort zu niemandem! Dann würde es immer so bleiben wie es war. Nur Kinder konnten so unkompliziert denken. Und Lucius hatte so gedacht.

Ein Räuspern sollte dafür sorgen, dass seine Stimme nicht zerbrechlich klang, als er Marie fragte: „Wie haben Sie sie kennengelernt? Hat sie von mir gesprochen?"

Neugierde zählte zwar nicht zu den Tugenden, aber schon damals, als Severus als Doppelagent arbeiten musste, war das Interesse an Informationen groß. Er blieb hinter Lucius stehen und lauschte, als Marie von Mrs. Malfoy erzählte, von den Akten, die sie im Gorsemoor fand und die sie neugierig gemacht hatten. Severus war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Lucius' Mutter viel zu früh verstorben war. Ein Schicksal, das die beiden in der Jugend verbunden hatte. Das Treffen mit Lucius' Mutter schilderte sie sehr kurz und am Ende kam die gewünschte Antwort.

„Ja, sie hat von Ihnen gesprochen, Lucius. Sie hat die Zeitungen verfolgt." Marie verschwieg, dass Abélia nicht über alle Neuigkeiten erfreut war, von denen sie erfahren musste. „Sogar von der Hochzeit ihres Enkels hat sie gelesen. Eine Schwester war so freundlich, ihr das Bild zu beschreiben."

Lucius wollte fragen, doch ein Instinkt stoppte ihn. Sich ein Bild beschreiben zu lassen konnte nur eines bedeuten. Auch er war davon nicht verschont geblieben. Bei ihm hatte jedoch die Therapie im Mungos angeschlagen. Auf sein Augenlicht musste er nicht verzichten. Er hatte Glück gehabt.

„Sie ist blind", sagte er mit Gewissensbissen. Keine Vermutung. Ein Fakt.  
„Ja, aber sie kommt damit wunderbar zurecht", tröstete ihn Marie.

Trotz der lieben Worte war der Gedanke daran, sich nie zuvor um den Verbleib der Mutter gekümmert zu haben, unerträglich. Jetzt, wo sie greifbare Nähe gerückt war, plagten ihn Schuldgefühle. Sie würde ihn für einen schlechten Sohn halten. Davon ging er aus.

„Ich nehme an, sie möchte mich nicht sehen."

Seine Mutter war bereits dreißig, als sie Lucius zur Welt brachte. Wie viele Reinblüter hatte sie arge Mühe gehabt, schwanger zu werden – und es zu bleiben. Für acht Jahre war sie seine liebevolle Mutter, bis sein Vater das gut gehütete Geheimnis lüftete und Nägel mit Köpfen machte. Knapp 42 Jahre lang hatte man ihr verwehrt, ein normales Leben zu führen, während ihre Familie sie behandelte, als wäre sie gestorben. Selbst nach Abraxas' Erkrankung an Drachenpocken und dem darauf folgenden Tod des Familienoberhauptes hatte sich Lucius weiterhin stillschweigend an das Verbot seines Vaters gehalten und die Mutter nie wieder erwähnt.

„Ich weiß nicht." Marie hob und senkte die Schultern. „Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich Kontakt mit Ihnen habe, Lucius. Soweit ich die Situation einschätzen kann, vermute ich sehr, dass Ihre Mutter den gleichen Gedanken hegt. Auch sie ist der Meinung, dass ihre Familie sie nicht sehen möchte."  
„Hach", seufzte Lucius laut, ergriff dann plötzlich die Hand an seiner Schulter. „Severus", Lucius führte Severus um den Stuhl herum, so dass er ihn sehen konnte. „Sag, was würdest du tun?"  
„Dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich kenne keinerlei Details. Bisher dachte ich, deine Mutter wäre schon seit langer Zeit tot."  
Marie bot an: „Wenn Sie möchten, Lucius, können wir einmal ganz in Ruhe darüber reden. Und vielleicht auch überdenken, ob und wie Sie Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen."  
„Es ist meine Pflicht, nicht wahr? Streichen Sie das Ob und konzentrieren wir uns auf das Wie, aber alles zu seiner Zeit."

Einen nervösen Lucius bekam man selten zu Gesicht. Sogar in Askaban war er Herr seiner Selbst, aber jetzt trommelte er mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel herum, atmete schwer ein und aus. Lucius war angespannt.

„Ich werde mich erst einmal meinen Gästen widmen. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, ich könnte den einen oder anderen vor den Kopf gestoßen haben." Als Lucius aufstand und sich umblickte, bemerkte er den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau. Die Falten an der Stirn standen ihr nicht. Mit einem Nicken, gefolgt von einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln zeigte er ihr, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
„Willst du nicht dein Geschenk öffnen, Lucius?" Severus schob das Päckchen, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, näher an seinen Freund heran.  
„Oh, sicher. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen."

Das Papier war schnell beseitigt, die Mappe geöffnet. Lucius benötigte einen Moment, um den gesamten Umfang des Geschenkes zu erfassen. Die beiden Papiertickets versprachen drei Wochen Urlaub auf Mauritius für zwei Personen, inklusive eines nicht gerade kleinlichen Taschengelds, das man dezent in einem extra Umschlag beigefügt hatte. Lucius zählte nicht zu den Männern, die zu feuchten Augen neigten. Weinen war unmännlich, wenn man Abraxas Malfoy Glauben schenken wollte. Die winzige Träne der Rührung, die sich bilden wollte, blinzelte Lucius schnell weg. Hinter dem Geschenk verbarg sich etwas viel Bedeutsameres. Es war, wenn nicht unbedingt Hochachtung, zumindest Achtung, die seine Familie und Bekannten ihm mit diesem Präsent entgegenbrachten. Kein Schlips, kein Fotoalbum – man hatte sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Es lag nahe, dass Narzissa als Ideengeberin zu betrachten war, möglicherweise sogar sein Sohn.

„Das ist doch mal etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann", sagte Lucius, als er mit einem Finger über die Tickets strich, die gleichermaßen die Portschlüssel darstellten. „Ein Dank ist das Mindeste, was ich aussprechen sollte."

Marie und Severus folgten Lucius, der sich mit dem Geschenk in der Hand den Gästen näherte. Einige standen, andere saßen, aber jeder hatte einen Drink in der Hand und fühlte sich zudem sichtlich wohl. Sehr bald waren die Blicke auf Lucius gerichtet. Niemand erwartete etwas Böses. Manch einem lag noch ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das während der Unterhaltung mit dem Gesprächspartner entstanden war.

„Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für diese Aufmerksamkeit bedanken." Er hob die Mappe kurz an, damit jeder sehen konnte, was er meinte. „Urlaub habe ich wahrhaftig nötig. Meinem Dank möchte ich eine Entschuldigung für mein vorangegangenes Benehmen anfügen", sagte er mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln, denn peinlich war es ihm nicht. „Alkohol lockert bekanntermaßen die Zunge und übt fatalen Einfluss auf die sonst so wichtigen Hemmungen aus." Sorgsam legte Lucius das Geschenk auf einen Tisch, bevor er sich erneut an die Gäste wandte und einmal in die Hand klatschte. „Ich bin dennoch für etwas Unterhaltung. Hätten die Herren Lust auf Billard?"

Sirius schaute sich um, fand Blickkontakt mit Remus, aber keiner der beiden äußerte sich. Harry war drauf und dran, die Hand zu heben und „Hier!" zu rufen, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht besonders gut beim Billard war, obwohl er im Schloss Schnatzer von Seamus die wichtigsten Regeln erklärt bekam.

Unerwartet meldete sich Ginny zu Wort: „Ich hätte Lust."  
„Ah", stieß Lucius hervor.  
Er überlegte noch, ob es ein Fauxpas gewesen war, nur die Herren zu fragen, da hörte er Sirius die Frage stellen: „Was ist Morologie?"  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen, werter Cousin", redete sich Lucius aus dieser unangenehmen Situation heraus. „Aber vielleicht kann ich auch Sie zu einem Spiel überreden?" Gerade mit Sirius hatte Lucius seine Probleme, aber was konnte schon passieren, wenn man eine Zeit lang mit einem Queue ein paar Kugeln hin und her schob? Zur Not könnte man den Queue auch als Schlagstock nutzen.  
„Ich, ähm …"  
Sirius war sich nicht schlüssig, dafür aber Remus, der freudestrahlend seine Teilnahme kundtat: „Ich würde gerne mitspielen, wenn man mir die Regeln erklärt."  
Harrys Stichwort. „Ich mache mit, aber ich muss warnen. Ich habe bisher nur einmal gespielt."  
„Wunderbar, dann haben wir schon zwei Teams zusammen. Dann ab ins Nebenzimmer." Lucius deutete mit einladender Geste zu einer Tür. „Zuschauer sind herzlich willkommen."

Der Abend wurde wider Erwarten sehr nett. Narzissa konnte die Familie Bones, Hermine, Anne und Marie doch noch für andere Gesellschaftsspiele begeistern. Die Dame des Hauses hatte ein Händchen dafür, die Gäste so gut zu unterhalten, dass die Zeit wie im Fluge verging.

Sirius zog sich vorsichtig zurück und gesellte sich zu Sid, damit der nicht ganz allein war. Sie redeten, wie sollte es anders kommen, über die Arbeit. Mit einem Ohr hörte Severus aus sicherer Entfernung zu und entschied für sich, dass Duvall der passende Ansprechpartner wäre, wenn er später seinen Bluttrank unter die Leute bringen wollte, oder besser gesagt unter die Vampire.

Als die Gäste spät abends aufbrachen, ging Severus mit zum Kamin, um die anderen zu verabschieden. Auch Hermine wünschte er eine gute Heimreise.

„Du kommst nicht mit?", fragte sie nach.  
„Ich würde gern noch bleiben." Um deutlicher zu werden, fügte er hinzu: „Allein."  
„Sicher."  
„Du musst nicht auf mich warten."  
Hermine nickte. Sie presse kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie sagte: „Okay, kein Problem."

Nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren, entschuldigte sich Susan, um den noch immer von den vielen Leuten und den Geschenken aufgedrehten Charles endlich ins Bett zu bringen. Nur noch Severus, Draco und Narzissa hielten sich beim Geburtstagskind im grünen Salon auf.

„Na, das lief doch alles wie am Schnürchen", wagte Lucius zu behaupten.  
Zwar wollte sich Narzissa die Rüge bis morgen aufsparen, aber der Satz ihres Mannes regte sie auf: „Der Abend verlief alles andere als reibungslos, Lucius. Es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du den Wein in Ruhe genossen hättest, vor allem aber in kleineren Mengen. Mit deinem ondulierten Gang hast du niemanden beeindruckt, und deine Zunge wurde so locker, dass sie getan hat was sie wollte." Ihre Wut hielt sie zurück. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen bebte ihr Körper. „Ich fand es unangenehm." Gezwungen legte sie ihre Hände ineinander, um sich zur Gelassenheit zu überreden. „Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet? Ich begebe mich zur Nachtruhe."

Ihr Mann lief ihr nach. Severus konnte beobachten, wie Lucius seine Frau beruhigte. Es waren zärtliche Gesten, die Lucius anwandte. Ein Streicheln am Arm, das Nehmen der Hand. Es schien zu wirken, wenn man Narzissas sanftes Lächeln so interpretieren wollte. Auf dem Stuhl neben Severus nahm unerwartet Severus' Patensohn Platz.

„Den Tag gut überstanden, Draco?"  
„Ich wünschte, er wäre weniger peinlich ausgefallen, aber ja, ich habe ihn gut überstanden." Nach einem Seufzer schilderte er von seiner Frau. „Susan hat es reichlich mitgenommen, so völlig unverhofft an …" Er ersparte sich zu sagen, dass Susan an das Ableben ihrer Verwandten erinnert wurde.  
„Ah, mein Junge!" Lucius war zurückgekehrt, zauberte sich einen dritten Sessel heran. „Endlich finden wir Zeit für ein echtes Gespräch unter Männern."  
„Ich geh schon", sagte Draco und stand auf.  
„Nein, behalt doch bitte Platz. Ich habe auch dich gemeint."  
„Ich bin müde, Vater. Charles wird mich früh wecken. Der nimmt auf die Uhrzeit keine Rücksicht."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich Draco von seinem Vater und von Severus.

„Schade", sagte Lucius, als er seinem Sohn hinterherblickte. „Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er uns noch etwas Gesellschaft geleistet hätte."

Als Lucius sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte Severus ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in den grauen Augen, das er nur aus Schulzeiten kannte.

„Dann eben nur wir beide, Severus." Lucius zauberte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche teuren Whiskys heran.  
„Lucius, willst du wirklich …?"  
Die Flasche war bereits geöffnet. „Was? Ich bin doch jetzt nüchtern."  
Severus nahm das eingeschenkte Glas entgegen und stieß mit Lucius an. „Auf deinen Fünfzigsten!"  
„Ach", winkte Lucius ab, „stoßen wir nicht auf so etwas Belangloses wie das Alter an. Trinken wir auf …" Lucius überlegte, kniff dabei die Augen leicht zusammen. „Auf gute Zeiten?"  
„Die sind längst eingetroffen."  
„Ja, aber nicht für mich", sagte Lucius zynisch. Die Gläser klirrten, als er das seine an Severus' stieß, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse …", warnte Severus vor. Mit einer Hand fischte er ein kleines Päckchen aus der Innentasche seines Gehrocks. „Ein Geschenk."  
„Noch eines?" Sein Glas stellte Lucius auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab, bevor er das Päckchen entgegennahm. Sofort entfernte er das Papier und öffnete die Schachtel. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft, bevor er den Gegenstand behutsam aus dem gepolsterten Boden nahm. „Meine Herren!", war das Erste, was Lucius aufgrund der Überraschung von sich geben konnte. Den Gegenstand drehte und wendete er. „Eine echte Calabashpfeife? Ich hoffe nicht, du hast dich deshalb finanziell übernommen."  
„Nein, ich fand sie zwischen meinen Sachen, als ich Hogwarts verließ."  
Eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich, und mit einem Schmunzeln stichelte Lucius: „Du schenkst mir Gerümpel?"  
„Antikes Gerümpel", verbesserte Severus mit regungsloser Miene. „Die Pfeife wollte ich ursprünglich veräußern, bis mir ein Sohn von Mr. Burke ans Herz legte, sie lieber an einem Sammler zu verkaufen."  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Lucius verdutzt nach. „Mr. Burke hat einen Sohn?"  
„Zwei sogar, und darüber hinaus sehr ehrliche, sonst hätten Sie meine Unwissenheit ausgenutzt und mich übers Ohr gehauen."  
„Es scheint so, als würde die heutige Jugend nichts mehr von den Eltern lernen." Lucius nickte gedankenverloren, bis sein Blick erneut auf die orangefarbene Pfeife fiel. „Wenn du sie bei Borgin & Burke's verkaufen wolltest, dann ist sie …?"  
„Schwarzmagisch, ja, aber nur in Kombination mit bestimmten Tabaksorten." Severus griff in eine andere Tasche. „Ich habe dir drei besorgt. Des Weiteren habe ich eine Beschreibung zusammengefasst, was der Rauch der Pfeife alles bewirken kann."  
Lucius' Augen glitzerten wie die eines hellauf begeisterten Kindes. „Das ist interessant, vielen Dank!" Die Pfeife verstaute er vorsichtig wieder in der Schachtel. „Es gibt nur ein Problem. Sollte mich Narzissa beim Rauchen ertappen, wird sie mir was auf die Finger geben." Aus heiterem Himmel wechselte Lucius das Thema. „Ich habe mich noch nie richtig bei dir bedankt, Severus."  
Die ernste Stimme seines Freundes ließ Severus aufhorchen. „Wofür?"  
„Dass du dich um meinen Sohn gekümmert hast. Er hätte den Krieg nicht überlebt, wäre er bei mir geblieben."

Obwohl Lucius erst fünfzig Jahre jung geworden war, klang seine Stimmt mit einem Male verlebt – wie die von einem gebrechlichen Mann, der auf dem Sterbebett einige ehrliche Worte an die Freunde und Verwandten richtete.

„Hatte er es sehr schwer?" Die grauen Augen fixierten die von Severus und hofften auf eine Antwort.  
„Er war sechszehn. Natürlich war es eine schwere Zeit für ihn", erwiderte Severus ruhig. „Ich riss ihn aus der vertrauten Umgebung. Ich, der Verräter."  
„Hat er dich so genannt?"  
„Mehr als einmal."  
„Das tut mir …"  
„Muss es nicht. Es entsprach zum damaligen Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit. Und wie du sehen kannst, haben Draco und ich alle Differenzen beseitigt."

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, das Lucius nutzte, um in sein Whiskyglas zu blicken. Möglicherweise würde auf dem Grund des goldbraunen Getränks eine Offenbarung auf ihn warten.

„Es ist die Familie", sagte Lucius plötzlich. Danach entwich ihm die Luft, als würde eine schwere Last auf seiner Brust liegen. Severus wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben zu gestehen, dass er nicht wusste, wovon der Gastgeber sprach. Vom Whiskyglas löste sich Lucius' Zeigefinger, mit dem er auf Severus zeigte, um seine Erkenntnis zu untermalen. „Die Familie ist das Wichtigste. Nicht die Macht oder das Geld." Die Hand, die das Glas hielt, machte einen halbrunden Schwenker, mit dem er all das abwinken wollte. „Auch nicht das Ministerium und schon gar nicht ein Dunkler Lord. Narzissa hatte immer Recht. Manchmal täte man gut daran, öfter auf seine Frau zu hören." Wieder setzte der Zeigefinger mit seiner deutenden Geste ein unsichtbares Ausrufezeichen. „Was meinst du, Severus?"  
„Ich meine, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir noch viel zu viel Alkohol intus habe, als dass ich mich in philosophischen Äußerungen versuchen wollte."  
„Du weichst mir nur aus, mein Freund. Nimm etwas von deiner eigenen Medizin." An vorhin erinnert grinste Lucius, als er anfügte: „Ich möchte dich mit Eselsohren sehen."  
„Der Genuss von Alkohol ohne anschließenden Rausch stellt nur die Hälfte des …"  
„Du warst", unterbrach Lucius zwar ruhig, aber mit Bestimmtheit, „und bist der Einzige, den ich ohne Bedenken einen Freund nennen kann. Wenn ich in die Tiefen allen Übels abtauchen musste, hast du dort unten bereits auf mich gewartet. Erschien ich wieder an der Oberfläche, hast du am Ufer gewartet und mir die Hand gereicht. Als Freund ist deine Pflicht, mir zuzuhören …"  
„Ich höre zu!"  
„… und mit mir zu reden."  
Severus ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, und er stöhnte theatralisch: „Merlin, ich hätte doch nachhause gehen sollen."  
„Nimm deinen Trank und werde nüchtern. Ich will mich unterhalten!"  
„Und Malfoys bekommen immer, was sie wollen", beklagte sich Severus, griff aber trotzdem in seine Innentasche und nahm einen der Tränke, von denen Lucius bereits nüchtern geworden war.  
Von Neugierde gepackt wollte Lucius wissen: „Was hast du eigentlich alles in deinen Taschen?"  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an."  
„Komm schon, pack aus. Früher zählten zu deiner Ausrüstung … Lass mich kurz überlegen: ein Stärkungstrank, ein Felix Felicis", Lucius tippte sich mit einem Finger auf die Unterlippe, „Weinrautenessenz, ein Trunk des Friedens, Vergesslichkeitstrank, Murtlap-Essenz, Veritaserum … Da war doch noch einer." Lucius spitzte die Lippen, bis er drauf kam. „Natürlich! Ich habe zwar nie verstanden, warum du gerade den immer mit dir geführt hast, aber es war der Plappertrank."  
Severus musste grinsen. „Das Resultat eines Vergesslichkeitstrank und eines dazu verabreichten Plappertranks ist äußerst amüsant anzusehen." Ausprobiert hatte Severus diese Kombination ein einziges Mal an Pettigrew, der danach so einen Stuss von sich gegeben hatte, dass Bellatrix kurz davor war, ihn mit einem Avada ins Jenseits zu befördern. „Hast du dir über all die Jahre gemerkt, was ich zu welchem Anlass aus meinem Umhang gezaubert habe?"  
„Nein, ich habe damals deinen Gehrock untersucht", gestand Lucius.  
„Warum das?"  
„Ich war nur neugierig", erklärte Lucius mit unschuldiger Miene, als würde das seine Handlung rechtfertigen.  
Severus schnaufte. „Machst du das noch immer? Die Taschen deiner Gäste durchwühlen?"  
„Nicht im Entferntesten, das ist unter meinem Niveau. Damals wusste ich nicht, wem ich noch trauen konnte."  
„Wusstest du es danach?"  
„Ja", kam auf der Stelle. Lucius hatte nicht einmal nachdenken müssen. „Leere deine Taschen", forderte er nochmals.

Severus kam der Aufforderung nach. Noch zwei Tränke gegen übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss stellte er auf den Beistelltisch.

Amüsiert fragte Lucius: „Sag mal, mit was für einer ausschweifenden Feier hast du denn gerechnet?"  
Eine Antwort umging Severus. „Kannst sie behalten. Beide sind ein Jahr lang haltbar."

Ein Stärkungstrank und ein Trunk des Friedens gesellten sich zu den anderen Fläschchen auf den Tisch. Danach lehnte sich Severus gemütlich in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Was denn, das war alles?" Lucius klang enttäuscht.  
„Hermine ist die Heilerin von uns beiden. Gegen ihre Erste-Hilfe-Tasche komme ich sowieso nicht an."

Lucius glaubte ihm kein Wort, was der eindringliche Blick sehr klar zum Ausdruck brachte. Severus seufzte und griff ein letztes Mal in seinen Gehrock. Eine Phiole mit einer wasserähnlichen Flüssigkeit lag in seiner Hand.

„Ich wusste es! Du hast Veritaserum bei dir. Hättest mir vorhin etwas geben soll, als ich danach verlangte."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist dir entfallen, dass es vom Ministerium verboten ist, damit leichtfertig zu hantieren? Ich werde bestimmt nicht in Anwesenheit einer Aurorin und der Tochter des Ministers auf einer Party eine Runde Wahrheitsserum schmeißen."  
Lucius lachte aus vollem Hals. „Das wäre aber Feier gewesen, an die sich jeder noch lange erinnert hätte. Hach …" Er atmete tief durch. „Weißt du noch? Die Spielchen im Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
„Meinst du die, an denen ich nur einmal und nie wieder teilgenommen habe?", fragte Severus mit hörbarer Verachtung nach.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. In meinen Augen war das immer sehr unterhaltsam. Ich frage mich, ob die Schüler das noch heute heimlich tun."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedenfalls nicht, als ich Lehrer war. Ich war nie wie Slughorn, der es auf seine eigene Schusseligkeit schob, wenn er Zutaten oder Tränke vermisste."  
„Ach", Lucius winkte ab, „ich bin mir sicher, dass er es mit Absicht getan hat. Er wollte, dass seine Schüler eigene Erfahrungen sammeln."  
„Das bezweifle ich."  
Seinen Whisky hatte Lucius seit dem Geschenk nicht wieder angerührt, und die paar Schlucke hatten nichts bei ihm bewirkt. „Sag, hättest du Lust?", fragte Lucius scheinbar zusammenhanglos.  
„Auf was?"  
Sein reinblütiger Freund hohnlächelte wie damals in der Schule, wenn er eine Dummheit ausheckte. „Auf ein Tröpfchen Veritaserum, natürlich."  
„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Wenn du etwas von mir erfahren möchtest, dann frage mich."  
In seinem Sessel drehte sich Lucius, damit er seinem Freund direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du verstehst mich falsch, Severus. Ich möchte, dass du mir Fragen stellst."

Die Wahrheit.

Es gab immer verschiedene, niemals eine einzig richtige Wahrheit, wenn es um Betrachtungsweisen ging. Auf die Frage, ob es richtig gewesen wäre, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, hätte Bellatrix unter Veritaserum mit einem klaren Ja geantwortet, Severus hingegen würde verneinen. Das unveränderte Wahrheitsserum konnte jedoch überlistet werden, weshalb das Ministerium zu anderen Methoden und auch zu härteren Tränken griff. Es gab drei Möglichkeiten, Veritaserum abzuwehren. Man könnte eine Flüssigkeit, in dem man diesen Trank vermutete, in etwas anderes verwandeln, bevor man sie zu sich nahm. Das wäre die erste Variante. Die zweite wäre, den Hals magisch zu verschließen, damit die ungebetene Flüssigkeit nicht in den Magen gelangte. Zum Tode konnte dies führen, wenn man den Zauberspruch, der den Hals wieder öffnete, nicht wortlos beherrschte. Die dritte Möglichkeit war jene, die Severus in der Vergangenheit einige Male angewandt hatte. Eine Person, die wie er Okklumentik beherrschte, konnte sich gegen den Trank abschirmen. Lucius sah nicht so aus, als wollte er eine dieser drei Techniken anwenden. Er wollte Veritaserum einnehmen.

„Und was genau soll ich dich fragen?" Das interessierte Severus momentan am meisten.  
„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen."  
„Wohin soll das führen?"  
Ungeduldig klopfte Lucius mit der flachen Hand auf die Stuhllehne. „Lügen sind immer kompliziert, nicht wahr?", zischte er plötzlich gereizt. „Sie sind erbaut auf wackligem Fundament. Je höher man baut und je mehr man hinzudichtet, desto baufälliger wird das Ganze. Es wird knifflig, den Überblick zu behalten. Was ich möchte, ist die Einfachheit der Wahrheit."  
„Aber was für Fragen erwartest du?"  
Lucius hatte sie schnell wieder beruhigt. „Ich sagte bereits, dass dir schon etwas einfallen wird." Er zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Phiole Veritaserum. „Ein Tröpfchen genügt. Damit kann ich nicht lügen, wenn ich etwas sage."  
„Mit nur einem Tropfen hältst du dir die Option offen, auf manch eine Frage gar nicht zu antworten. Das volle Programm, Lucius, oder wir lassen es bleiben", stellte Severus klar.  
Der Gastgeber nahm sein Gegenüber in Augenschein und überdachte ab, ob er es wagen durfte. „Darf ich damit rechnen, dass du mir keine Fragen stellst, die unter die Gürtellinie gehen?"  
Einer von Severus' Mundwinkeln machte sich selbstständig und wanderte nach oben. „Du kennst mich."  
„Deshalb ja! Versprich es mir: nichts Intimes."  
Severus nickte. „Machen wir zwei Tropfen draus. Damit wirst du nicht gezwungen, alles haarklein zu erklären. Soll ich auch etwas nehmen?"  
„Ha, du kannst dich doch dagegen wehren."  
„Ich gebe mein Ehrenwort, dass ich mich nicht gegen die Fragen abschirmen werde."  
Lucius überlegte nochmals, bevor er völlig untypisch für seine Person erwiderte: „Deal!"

_Alle Wahrheiten sind leicht verständlich von dem Zeitpunkt an, wo sie aufgedeckt werden. Die Frage ist, ob sie aufgedeckt werden._

Diese Weisen Worte stammten von Galileo Galilei. Im Falle von Lucius wurden sie ans Tageslicht gebracht. Es war eine langwierige, aber notwendige Prozedur. Die Wahrheit aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören machte sie für Lucius erst präsent, real.

Bei dem Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum ging es nicht um jugendliche Frivolitäten. Verhört wurde Lucius' innere Einstellung. Sie stand unter Verdacht, ihre wahre Identität zu verbergen. Severus war sich darüber im Klaren, was Lucius sich von dieser Fragestunde erhoffte. Er wusste sogar genau, welche Fragen er wie zu stellen hatte. Einige von ihnen hatte er in den vergangenen Wochen bereits gestellt, doch Lucius war stets ausgewichen. Diese Möglichkeit war nun nicht mehr gegeben.

Marie und Susan. Severus konzentrierte sich anfangs auf den vermeintlichen Unterschied, den Lucius zwischen den beiden Damen zu sehen glaubte. Lucius durfte nicht länger mit zweierlei Maß messen, dann würde das Leben für ihn erträglicher werden.

Die gegebenen Antworten bezeugten, dass die von Lucius nach außen zur Schau gestellten Ansichten schon lange nicht mehr all seine aktuellen Empfindungen widerspiegelten. Von der heimlichen Wandlung seiner Sichtweise, die schon damals im Krankenhaus durch Susan und besonders durch Marie in Gang gesetzt worden war, hatte Lucius selbst nie Notiz genommen. Verbissen hatte er alles daran gesetzt, seine alten Vorurteile weiterhin aufrechtzuerhalten. Über Unstimmigkeiten wurde großzügig hinweggesehen. Die echten Empfindungen waren über lange Zeit durch Lügen gedeckt worden. Lucius' Selbsttäuschung war so sehr perfektioniert, dass die ans Tageslicht gebrachten Wahrheiten, die ihm ungebremst über die Lippen kamen, bitter schmeckten.

Das Spiel wurde von zweien gespielt.

Lucius lauschte aufmerksam, wenn Severus eine seiner Fragen beantwortete. Sie halfen ihm zu verstehen, was sein Freund durchgemacht hatte. Vor allem aber öffnete es ihm die Augen, warum Severus die Dinge heute anders sah und mit seiner Situation so gut zurechtkam.

Um einige Wahrheiten reicher, die beiden Männern mit Bestimmtheit eine unruhige Nacht bescheren würden, verabschiedeten sich Lucius und Severus inniger voneinander als je zuvor.

Es war gegen halb fünf Uhr morgens.

Durch das Geräusch des Kamins im Nebenzimmer wurde Hermine geweckt. Severus war nachhause gefloht. Er verhielt sich leise, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Ich bin wach."  
„Mmmh", summte er, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sie gehört hatte, während er sich auszog.  
„Warst du bis jetzt noch mit Lucius zusammen?"  
Es war so warm, dass er heute auf das Baumwollnachthemd verzichtete. „Ja, und eine Bitte: Stell mir keine Fragen."  
Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf: „Warum denn nicht?"  
„Weil ich Veritaserum eingenommen habe." Er fluchte leise, weil er die Antwort nicht hatte aufhalten können.  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja." Severus zog sich im Dunkel des Zimmers eine neue Unterhose an.  
„Das verspricht ja ungeahnte Möglichkeiten!", scherzte sie.  
„Hermine, bitte, keine Fragen! Die Wirkung wird morgen verflogen sein." Severus legte sich neben sie. Er war hundemüde.  
„Vielleicht möchte ich ja die Situation ausnutzen."  
„Dann würdest du mein Vertrauen aufs Spiel setzen. Gute Nacht."  
Natürlich würde sie niemals pikante Fragen stellen, aber ein wenig necken wollte sie ihn doch. „Hast du Lust auf Sex?"  
„Nein." Empört holte er Luft. „Hermine …!", warnte er mit mürrischem Tonfall.  
Sie lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die große Nase. „Dann schlaf schön."

Das Trara auf Lucius' Geburtstagsfeier wurde von niemandem offen angesprochen. Jeder wollte nachsichtig mit dem Mann sein, auch wenn es dem einen schwerer fiel als dem anderen. Am Ende freute oder wunderte man sich über die Postkarte, die zwei Wochen später eintrudelte. Sie wies zwar keine blaue Mauritius auf, stammte dafür jedoch von dieser Insel. Ein schriftliches Dankeschön von Narzissa und Lucius, die das Geschenk eingelöst hatten.

Den Urlaub nutzte Lucius nicht, um sich von der Sonne bräunen zu lassen. Das wäre Verrat an seinen Pigmentzellen. Viel mehr lag ihm daran, sich mit seiner Frau auszusprechen. Wichtigstes Thema war Abélia Estelle Malfoy. Narzissa war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als sie erfuhr, dass die tot geglaubte Schwiegermutter in guter geistiger und körperlicher Verfassung zu sein schien und ihr Leben in verschiedenen Heimen verbringen musste. Einen Entschluss hatte Lucius bereits auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier gefasst. Nach der Rückkehr aus dem Urlaub wollte er seiner Mutter einen Besuch abstatten. Die Zeit auf Mauritius benötigte er, um sich seelisch auf dieses Treffen vorzubereiten.

Zu einer frühen Stunde, zu der manche Menschen gerade erst von ausgelassenen Feiern nachhause wankten, waren einige schon fleißig bei der Arbeit. Dazu zählten Bäcker, wie der in der Winkelgasse, Heiler und Schwestern und natürlich auch Postangestellte.

Ein Ottonormalzauberer ahnte gar nicht, was es für einen Aufwand darstellte, die Briefe und Päckchen von Muggeln in der Zaubererwelt zuzustellen. Möglich war es auf jeden Fall, sonst hätten Muggelstämmige wie Dean und Hermine während ihrer Schulzeit niemals Post von den Eltern erhalten.

Vor genau zwei Tagen war es Petunia Dursley gewesen, die mit einer Postsendung in der Hand unentschlossen an einem der vielen Briefkästen stand. Sie zögerte. Sollte sie den Brief einwerfen, könnte sie ihn nicht wieder herausfischen, falls sie es sich anders überlegen sollte. Er war ausreichend frankiert, sogar ihren Absender hatte sie hinterlassen. Das seltsame war die Adresse des Empfängers: Harry Potter, Hogwarts-Schule. Keine Postleitzahl, keine weiteren Ortsangaben. Die korrekte Bezeichnung der Einrichtung wollte sie nicht auf den Umschlag schreiben. Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei klang für sie noch immer falsch. Petunia wusste, dass der Brief dennoch ankommen würde. Schon durch Lily hatte sie erfahren, dass die Schule bekannt war – in der Welt ihrer Schwester, in der magischen. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe wusste von Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich auch solche Leute wie Mrs. Figg.

Als Petunia an Mrs. Figg dachte, kam diese mit zwei Tüten voller Katzenfutter um die Ecke gebogen. Langsam kam sie auf Petunia zu, schnaufte dabei. Mrs. Figg war nicht mehr die Jüngste.

„Mrs. Dursley, schönen guten Morgen", grüßte die betagte Nachbarin.  
Um die Adresse zu verdecken, hielt Petunia den Brief an ihre Brust. „Guten Morgen."  
Mrs. Figg schaute auf den Umschlag. „Hogwarts?"  
In ihrer Nervosität hatte Petunia die Rückseite gegen den Körper gepresst. „Ja." Sie schaute sich den eigenen Brief an. „Meinen Sie, der kommt so an?"  
Die Katzenfreundin überflog die Adresse und nickte. „Es würde sogar ankommen, wenn nur Hogwarts draufstünde. Dann würde er aber direkt beim Direktor landen." Mrs. Figg lächelte, und Petunia strengte sich an, die Freundlichkeit zu erwidern.  
„Tja, dann …"

Mit zittriger Hand hielt sie die Klappe geöffnet. Unter den wachen Augen von Mrs. Figg warf sie den Brief ein. Er war weg, irgendwo in diesem metallenen Kasten zwischen unzähligen anderen Briefen. Würde sie ihn jetzt noch aufhalten wollen, müsste sie den Inhalt des Briefkastens in Brand setzen. Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Sie hatte ihre Angst überwunden und Harry nach all den Jahren einen netten Brief geschickt.

„Ich habe gehört", begann Mrs. Figg, „dass Dudley demnächst nach London reist?"  
Über die Ablenkung war Petunia mehr als nur erfreut. „Ja, mit seinem Trainer." Ihr Blick fiel auf die schweren Tüten. „Darf ich Ihnen helfen?"  
„Oh, das wäre nett. Vielen Dank."

Die beiden Damen gingen gemächlich den gefegten Bürgersteig entlang und unterhielten sich, während der Brief seine Reise antrat.

Nicht mal eine Stunde später kam ein Angestellter der Post und leerte diesen Briefkasten sowie die anderen in der Umgebung. Zwischen geschäftlicher Korrespondenz, Glückwunschkarten zum Geburtstag, wenigen Liebesbriefen und einem Erpresserbrief – alle Inhalte waren dem Postbeamten natürlich nicht ersichtlich – reihte sich Petunias Brief nach Hogwarts ein. Zusammen mit allen anderen wurde er in einem Auto zum Briefverteilzentrum gefahren und dort entladen.

Im Briefverteilzentrum arbeiteten die Muggel nicht überwiegend mit der Hand. Das würde viel zu lange dauern. Die Anschriften auf den Briefen wurden von einer Maschine gelesen. Wenn jemand beispielsweise zu betrunken gewesen war, um die Adresse ordentlich niederzuschreiben oder wenn der morgendliche Kaffee für eine kräftige Sauerei auf dem Umschlag gesorgt hatte, dann bekam die Maschine Probleme, die Adresse zu entziffern. Aber auch Briefe mit unbekannter Adresse wurden von der Maschine aussortiert, damit die Mitarbeiter der Post sich an ihnen versuchen konnten.

Noch immer war keiner der Angestellten nah genug an den Briefen, um sie in die Hand zu nehmen. Die Briefe mit nicht leserlicher Anschrift wurden videokodiert, damit sie von den Damen und Herren der Post am Bildschirm betrachtet und zugeordnet werden konnten. Hier trennten sich die Wege von dem Brief an Hogwarts, der mit den freundlichen Worten „Lieber Harry" begann und dem Brief an eine ehemalige Geliebte mit der weniger netten Anrede „Du alte Schabracke!". Natürlich konnte keiner der Postangestellten in die Briefe hineinsehen. Es ging bisher nur um die pure Adressen. Die krakelige Handschrift auf einem der Briefe wurde von einem der Mitarbeiter am Bildschirm entziffert. Er gab die Postleitzahl per Hand ins System ein. Demnächst würde die Dame, die vom Briefeschreiber mit der ursprünglich türkischen Bezeichnung für Satteldecke beschimpft wurde, ihre Post erhalten und sich wohl weniger darüber freuen. Der Brief an Harry Potter wurde abermals aussortiert, da hier kein bekannter Ort angegeben war und eine Straße komplett fehlte.

Petunias Brief landete Stunden später in der Ermittlungszentrale für unzustellbare Briefe. Kaum einer der Postangestellten wusste, dass in diesem Gebäude Zauberei mit im Spiel war. In der Lagerhalle, in der die angelieferten Briefe kurzzeitig auf ihre Weiterbearbeitung warten mussten, tauschten die magischen Postrollwagen unentdeckt von den Muggeln ihre Briefe untereinander aus. Sie erledigten die gleiche Arbeit wie die Maschine im Briefverteilzentrum.

Hogwarts war den Rollwagen natürlich ein Begriff, ebenso Flourish & Blotts, Gringotts, Minister Weasley oder Muggel wie Anne Black, die in die magische Welt eingeheiratet haben. So kam es, dass einer der Postrollwagen all die Briefe beinhaltete, die an magische Einrichtungen oder an Zauberer und Hexen beziehungsweise deren Lebenspartner adressiert waren. Und genau dieser eine Postrollwagen landete in einem Büro mit insgesamt fünf Mitarbeitern, die allesamt eines gemeinsam hatten. Sie waren Squibs.

„Sagt mal", begann der schlaksige Squibs mit den abstehenden Ohren, „arbeitet Harry Potter noch in Hogwarts?" Er beäugte den Brief, der von einer Petunia Dursley stammte.  
„Warum sollte er nicht?", stellte seine Kollegin Doris als Gegenfrage.  
„Ich dachte, er wäre vielleicht umgezogen. Er hat doch die Tochter vom Minister geheiratet."  
„Wen?", fragte die Dame neben ihm, die nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, weil sie Briefe in verschiedene Fächer einsortierte.  
„Stand doch in der Zeitung!"

Er nahm die aktuellste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in die Hand und wedelte damit herum. In genau diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der Abteilungsleiter, Mr. Witherspoon, kam herein. Als der die Zeitung erblickte, schloss er hektisch die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich an den hoch gewachsenen Herrn.

„Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Mr. Witherspoon durchquerte eilig das Büro. Das hallende Geräusch seiner Herrenschuhe war zu vernehmen. Dem Angestellten riss er heftig die Zeitung aus der Hand, so dass das Papier knitterte. „Auch wenn Sie in diesem Raum unter sich sind, müssen Sie immer damit rechnen, dass ein Kollege eintritt." Jetzt wedelte er mit der Zeitung, aber wesentlich heftiger, weil er wütend war. „Muggel sind bewegte Bilder in Tageszeitungen nicht gewohnt!" Um das verräterische Objekt loszuwerden, öffnete Mr. Witherspoon die unterste Schublade des Schreibtisches. Es klirrte leise. Der Abteilungsleiter blickte entgeistert auf drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky verschiedener Marken. „Und was soll das bitte?" Eine der Flaschen nahm er in die Hand und hielt sie dem Angestellten unter die Nase. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass damit Schluss ist?"  
„Die gehört nicht mir! Ich meine, das ist ein Geschenk", stotterte der Angestellte. „Für meinen Bruder."  
„Ach, und der mag angebrochene Flaschen?" Enttäuscht stellte Mr. Witherspoon die Flasche wieder in die hohe Schublade, bevor er den Tagespropheten ebenfalls dort unterbrachte. „Das geht so nicht weiter, haben Sie verstanden, Mr. Shunpike?"  
Stan senkte das Haupt. „Ja, Sir."

Als er das, weswegen Mr. Witherspoon eigentlich gekommen war, erledigt hatte, verließ er das Büro. Nach diesem Vorfall sprach Stan Shunpike nicht ein Wort mit seinen Kollegen, die ihm mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen. Den Brief an Harry Potter reichte er an Doris, die ihn in das Fach legte, deren Inhalt später von einem Mitarbeiter der Posteulerei in der Winkelgasse zur Weiterbearbeitung abgeholt werden würde.

Zwei Tage später, an dem Tag, an dem Harry Potter den Brief enthielt, der durch die Hände des Squibs gegangen war, verlor Stan Shunpike seine Anstellung bei der Post.

Harry erhielt ebenfalls eine Postkarte von den Malfoys. Sofort träumte er vom blauen Himmel, dem ruhigen Meer und der warmen Sonne. Seine Hochzeitsreise mit Ginny stand noch aus. Vor der Eröffnung seines Kindergartens wollte er sich diese Auszeit mit Frau und Kind noch nehmen.

Gerade war er dabei, die Post durchzugehen, als Ginny ihn von hinten umarmte und ihm über die Schulter schaute.

„Was für mich dabei?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein, tut mir leid." Ginny hatte all sein Mitgefühl. Sie fragte jeden Tag nach einem Brief für sie. „Ich möchte mal wissen, was bei Eintracht Pfützensee so lange dauert", regte er sich solidarisch auf.  
„Vielleicht kommt morgen was", vertröstete sich Ginny selbst.

Ein Brief mit einer Muggelbriefmarke weckte seine Neugierde. Der Absender war der seiner Tante. Nachdem er ihre Zeilen gelesen hatte, wandte er sich an Ginny.

„Meine Tante hat uns eingeladen. Mein Cousin ist zu der Zeit in London und mein Onkel auf Geschäftsreise." Murmelnd fügte er hinzu: „Was für ein Zufall."  
„Willst du hin?"  
„Ja, warum nicht? Sie war zu unserer Hochzeit recht umgänglich, meinst du nicht?"  
Ginny lächelte. „Sie war angetrunken und von Slughorn abgelenkt."  
„Wir besuchen sie auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß, wie viel Überwindung es sie gekostet haben muss, den Brief einzustecken."

Harry öffnete den nächsten Umschlag. Der war dicker als alle anderen.

„Schau mal, unsere Besitzurkunden zum Grundstück und zum Haus." Zwei gefaltete Papiere klappte er auf. „Und das Wassergrundstück ist auch genau eingezeichnet. Mann, ist das groß!" Harrys Augen bekamen einen kindlich begeisterten Blick. „Kaufen wir uns ein Boot?"  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du damit nicht untergehst."  
„Beim Baden ist mir das Schiffchen jedenfalls nie abgesoffen."  
Mit einer Hand wuschelte Ginny in seinen Haaren. „Kauf gleich ein größeres Boot, mindestens für vier Personen."

Lächelnd wandte er sich der restlichen Post zu. Bei einem Brief zog Harry beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht. Endlich!"  
„Was?"  
„Ein Brief von Gringotts." Eilig öffnete er ihn.  
„Das ist bestimmt eine Absage", bereitete sie ihn auf eine mögliche Enttäuschung vor. „Die Strafe dafür, dass du den Kobolden drei Tage lang auf den Geist gegangen bist."  
Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen verteidigte er sich. „Ich sehe nichts Falsches darin, für das, was ich haben möchte, ein bisschen zurückzustecken."  
„Zurückstecken? So etwas nennt man auch _jemandem in den Hintern kriechen_", ärgerte sie ihn.

Als Ron davon erfuhr, dass sein Freund drei Tage lang die Bank belagert hatte, meinte er nur „Du spinnst!". Von Severus hatte er sich auch einiges anhören müssen, besonders aber von Draco, der felsenfest der Meinung war, die Kobolde hätten sich mit Harry den längsten Scherz ihres Lebens erlaubt. Selbst Remus, der sonst in allen Lebenslagen seine Freunde ermutigte, selbst bei schier aussichtslosen Unterfangen, äußerte zögerlich, dass sich Harry nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen sollte. Hermine setzte noch einen oben drauf, denn auch sie war der Meinung, dass er keine Chance hätte, die Geschäftsräume in der Winkelgasse zu erhalten. Sie hatte extra recherchiert, hatte Kopien gemacht und sich Informationen notiert, nur damit sie ihre Meinung mit Fakten untermauern konnte, die sie ihm nicht nur sinnbildlich um die Ohren hauen konnte. Sie fand heraus, dass in den 122 Jahren, in denen das Gebäude bereits in den Händen der Bank war, nur ein einziger Mensch vertraglich als Mieter aufgeführt war. Es handelte sich dabei um niemand anderen als Perpetua Fancourt, die sich vor 83 Jahren im zarten Alter von 21 mit ihrer Erfindung, dem Lunaskop, in der Winkelgasse selbstständig machte. Das Geschäft behielt sie nur zwei Jahre, bevor sie den Mietvertrag kündigte und sich ausschließlich dem Versandhandel per Eule widmete. Diese Informationen waren nicht motivierend, selbst für Harry nicht. Mit einem Schmollmund entfaltete er den Brief.

„Was schreibt Gringotts?", hörte er Ginnys neugierige Stimme.

Aus einem Gefühl heraus rechnete er mit einer Zusage. Andererseits konnte es nicht sein, dass all seine Freunde mit ihren Gefühlen falsch liegen sollten. Den Brief las er zweimal, weil dort etwas anderes stand als erwartet. Langsam wurde die Information von seinem Gehirn an die Lachmuskeln weitergetragen, was sich in einem breiten Grinsen niederschlug.

„Was glaubst du?", fragte er Ginny.  
„Sag schon!"  
„Die Winkelgasse gehört mir!", verkündete er stolz, riss dabei triumphierend beide Arme in die Höhe.  
„Was denn, die ganze Winkelgasse?"  
„Ach, du Spaßbremse weißt genau, wie ich das meine."  
Ginny drückte ihn, bevor sie ihm den Brief aus den Händen nahm, um ihn selbst zu lesen. „Gratuliere, Harry!"  
Sein Grinsen wollte nicht vergehen. „Und jetzt nimmst du das mit dem _in den Hintern kriechen_ zurück."  
„Das tu ich nicht!", sagte sie vorgetäuscht ernst. „Die haben nur nachgegeben, weil du sie genervt hast."  
„Hab ich nicht!"  
„Doch! Das ist wie mit kleinen Kindern, wenn sie plärren und heulen, um etwas zu bekommen. Irgendwann hat man genug und gibt ohne Rücksicht auf erzieherische Maßnahmen nach, weil man einfach seine Ruhe haben möchte."  
„Echt?" Harry grinste fies. „Klappt das bei dir auch?"  
„Nein, ich bin gegen Bettelei immun", behauptete sie mit ernster Miene.

Immer wieder blickte Harry auf den Brief. Er konnte es nicht fassen und musste sich vergewissern, dass er sich nicht verlesen hatte.

„Ich gehe zu Draco", verkündete er voller Stolz. „Soll ich Nicholas mitnehmen, damit du deine Ruhe hast?"  
„Der ist doch mit den Elfen bei Hagrid."  
Mit einem Male war Harrys Gesicht ernst. Er blinzelte durch die Brille hindurch, die nur aus Fensterglas bestand. „Bei Hagrid?"  
„Ja, er sagte, er hätte flauschige, niedliche Tiere zum Streicheln."  
„Mmmh", machte Harry und presste skeptisch die Lippen zusammen. „Ich kenne seinen Streichelzoo. Hagrid hat nichts Flauschiges und Niedliches. Jedenfalls nichts, das auf meiner Kuschelskala steht."  
„Nicholas hat einen Krake zum Freund", erinnerte seine Frau ihn freundlich lächelnd.  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Willst du vielleicht mit zu Draco?"  
„Bloß nicht! Nicht wegen ihm, aber das geschäftliche Geschwafel ist nichts für mich. Ich langweile mich ja schon, wenn ich nur daran denke."

Um jenes geschäftliche Geschwafel, wie Ginny es nannte, ging es auch in der Winkelgasse. Die Magische Gesellschaft hatte sich nach dem Krieg soweit erholt, dass die Galleone wieder eine stabile Währung darstellte. Des Weiteren liefen die Geschäfte gut. Die Leute hatten Geld und waren in der Stimmung, es auszugeben.

Am Frühstückstisch blätterte Severus in den Unterlagen, die die Einnahmen und Ausgaben der Apotheke aufführten. Die Handschrift von Daphne war ordentlich und sah beinahe noch genauso aus wie damals in der Schule. Als Severus die Gewinne der letzten Wochen durchging, stellte er eine Sache fest. Er hielt Hermine, die gerade in ihr Marmeladenbrötchen biss, die Seite unter die Nase.

„Wir sollten Miss Greengrass eine Gehaltserhöhung geben. Leisten können wir es uns offenbar."  
Hermine nahm das Blatt entgegen und blickte auf die wichtigen Zahlen, kaute dabei den Happen weiter, bis sie ihn schlucken konnte. „Ich hab durchaus gemerkt, dass es rapide aufwärts geht. Kann man aber nach ein paar Monaten schon sagen, dass es so bleiben wird?"  
„Kann man. Ich war so frei und habe einigen Unternehmen einen dreijährigen Partnervertrag schöngeredet. Sie haben ohne zu Murren unterschrieben."  
„Partnervertrag?", fragte Hermine nach.  
Severus nickte. „Du weißt, dass unter anderem Hogwarts zu unseren Kunden zählt." Hermine nickte. „Das Genesungsheim von Mr. Panagiotis beliefern wir jetzt ebenfalls. Außerdem habe ich einige der frei praktizierenden Heiler kontaktiert, selbst die feinen Pinkel hier in der Winkelgasse."  
„Die kaufen alle bei uns?"  
„Was habe ich denn eben gesagt?", stellte Severus etwas grimmig als Gegenfrage. „Ich bin noch am Gorsemoor dran. Das Mungos können wir allerdings vergessen. Die haben ihre eigenen Tränkemeister."  
„Das Gorsemoor doch auch, oder nicht?"  
„Ja, aber für Aufträge, die über einen Abschwelltrank hinaus gehen, suchen sie sich in der Regel jemand anderen. Ich nehme an, es hat mit der langen Brauzeit zu tun, die manch komplizierte Tränke mit sich bringen. Ich habe mich erkundigt. Das Gorsemoor beschäftigt nur einen Tränkemeister und der braut nicht nur für alle Patienten die Mittelchen, sondern fungiert zudem als Lehrer für die Auszubildenden. Man muss nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er völlig überlastet ist."  
„Denkst du auch daran", Hermine gab ihm das Blatt zurück, „irgendwann zu expandieren?"  
„Möglicherweise?" Das Blatt heftete er wieder in den Ordner zurück, auf dessen Rücken ganz dick _Buchführung_ stand. „Meinst du, zwanzig Galleonen mehr die Woche wäre für Miss Greengrass angemessen? Sie ist immerhin unsere einzige Verkäuferin, kümmert sich zusätzlich um den Wareneingang, die Buchführung um Bestellungen, um …"  
„Ich weiß, was sie alles leistet", unterbrach Hermine. „Sie schreibt sich nicht einmal die Überstunden an. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber überlegen, ob wir eine Teilzeitangestellte hinzuziehen. Eine, die wirklich nur verkauft. Dann hat Daphne mehr Freiraum."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich spiele eher mit dem Gedanken, einige Tränkemeister einzustellen."  
„Was denn, gleich einige?"  
„Wir brauchen keine zweite Verkäuferin, wenn wir beide mit der Arbeit gar nicht nachkommen."  
Das klang logisch, dachte Hermine, weshalb sie nickte. „Wie viele?"  
„Ich dachte an zwei Tränkemeister mit etwas Berufserfahrung. Zusätzlich werde ich Mr. Foster ausbilden. Letzteres mache ich nicht uneigennützig. Ich hoffe darauf, dass er nach der Ausbildung bei uns bleibt. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Jahre."  
„Neben Gordian noch zwei Tränkemeister?"  
Severus nickte. „Vorerst, ja. Halt es dir doch mal vor Augen. Das würde bedeuten, dass wenigstens du immer Zeit hättest, dich um etwas völlig anderes zu kümmern. Selbst ich werde Mr. Foster nicht ständig auf die Finger schauen müssen, nur bei den prüfungsrelevanten Tränken."  
„Wie dem Adlerauge", fiel ihr sofort ein.  
„Genau", stimmte er zu. „Auf diese Weise werden wir Zeit für eigene Projekte haben. Dein Farbtrank ist bisher noch in der Testphase, aber wenn dieses Produkt erst einmal vermarktet wird, müssen wir uns gar keine Gedanken mehr machen."  
„George hat neulich, als wir das Geld weggebracht haben, gefragt, ob sie den Farbtrank in einer neuen Süßigkeit verarbeiten können."  
„Siehst du? Ich hoffe, du hast zugesagt. Das wäre wieder eine Gelegenheit, die eine langjährige Partnerschaft und regelmäßige Einnahmen verspricht."  
Hermine nickte. „Ich glaube, ich weiß langsam, auf was du hinaus möchtest." Er wartete auf ihre Erklärung und die gab sie ihm. „Du willst irgendwann nur noch andere arbeiten lassen und dich selbst deinen Projekten widmen."  
„Unseren Projekten", verbesserte er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme. „Ich möchte noch vor meinem Ableben die Erinnerungen von dem Alchimist durchgehen. Da könnte etwas Interessantes bei sein."  
„Ach ja, die haben wir ja auch noch", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren.  
„Mit unserem kombinierten Potenzial auf dem Gebiet der Forschung werden wir mit Sicherheit einige Neuheiten entwickeln. Allein durch die Patente würden wir uns dumm und dämlich verdienen. Je mehr Geld reinkommt, desto größer die Chance, eines Tages zu expandieren. Eine Filiale in Hogsmeade, eine in …"  
„Wow, Severus." Hermine wedelte mit ihrer Hand. „Wann hast du dir diese Pläne ausgedacht?"  
„Vor dem Schlafengehen", erwiderte er, als wäre es völlig normal. „Wir haben dank Harrys kleinem Hochzeitsumtrunk zwanzig Jahre Leben und vor allem Lebensqualität geschenkt bekommen. Wir beide sollte uns bemühen, das Beste daraus zu machen."  
„Du möchtest erreichen", vermutete Hermine, „dass wir uns so bald wie möglich zurücklehnen können."  
„Ja, zumindest in dem Sinne, dass wir nicht mehr arbeiten müssen, um leben zu können, sondern um uns und unsere Ideen zu verwirklichen. Den größten Sprung möchte ich innerhalb eines Jahres erzielen, nämlich dass die Apotheke auch laufen würde, ohne dass wir selbst brauen."  
„Dann müssen wir aber richtig ranklotzen. Warum schon in einem Jahr, Severus? Das ist etwas knapp bemessen."  
„Weil wir heiraten werden."

Den Sinn dahinter verstand Hermine nicht. Ob mit oder ohne Ring am Finger – es würde sich ihrer Meinung nach nichts an ihrem gemeinsamen Leben ändern.

„Das ist doch kein Grund." Mit einem Male fiel ihr etwas ein. Neugierig fragte sie: „Oder hast du vor, zeitig eine Familie zu gründen?" Hermine bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen warm wurden.  
„Nein, und du?", fragte er unsicher zurück.  
„Nicht sofort, nein. Irgendwann", sie nickte, „ja." Sie sah lediglich, wie er kräftig schluckte. Ein unangenehmes Kribbel breitete sich in ihr aus. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Irgendwann?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Im Moment muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich nicht in der Vaterrolle sehen kann." Als er sich traute, ihr in die Augen zu blicken, sah er dort die Hoffnung bröckeln. „Ich bezweifle, ein guter Vater zu sein, aber andererseits weiß ich, dass du eine gute Mutter sein wirst."

Genau wie bei den Snapes, dachte er. Und das war kein vorbildliches Elternhaus gewesen.

„Da gehören aber zwei zu, Severus." Sie räusperte sich, damit die trübe Stimme verschwinden würde. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass du bei Charles und Nicholas für deine Verhältnisse sehr tolerant bist?"  
„Für meine Verhältnisse?"  
„Ich meine damit, dass du immer sagst, Kinder von anderen würden dir nichts bedeuten. Dafür kommst du mit den beiden aber wunderbar zurecht."  
„Ich …" Es würde nichts bringen dagegenzuhalten. „Ich habe genug Zeit, mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. Solange ich mich nicht sofort entscheiden muss."  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall." Diesmal klang sie erleichtert. „Das ist nichts, was man mal eben", sie schnippte mit den Fingern, „übers Knie brechen sollte. Bei Ginny und Susan war es zum Beispiel gar nicht geplant und sie kommen dennoch gut zurecht. Von Remus und Sirius weiß ich aber, dass sie planen." Hermine grinste. „Sie wollen in etwa zur gleichen Zeit für Nachwuchs sorgen. Sirius und Anne warten nur noch, bis das Gesetz in Kraft tritt und dann …"  
„Merlin, verschone mich mit solch dämlichen Wettbewerben."  
„Ich war übrigens auch geplant", beteuerte Hermine kopfnickend. „Meine Eltern haben gewartet, bis die neue Assistentin eingearbeitet war. Und als die Praxis ohne meine Mutter lief, kam neun Monate später ich."  
„Ich könnte wetten, du hast im Mutterleib schon Bücher gelesen. Über Geburtsvorbereitungen, damit du weißt, wie du dich als Säugling verhalten musst, wenn du auf die Welt kommst."  
„Ha, das ist ulkig. So etwas Ähnliches hat mein Vater immer gesagt." Sie holte Luft, als wäre ihr gerade eben etwas eingefallen. „Wo ich gerade von ihm rede. Er will heute vorbeikommen und mit dir reden."  
Severus stöhnte. „Und worüber?"  
„Weiß ich nicht."

Nach dem Frühstück ging es ins Labor. Daphne war wie immer früher da, um die Regale aufzufüllen.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause, als Hermine sich fertigmachte, um mit George die ersten Einnahmen von heute und des Rest von gestern zur Bank zu bringen, fand sich ihr Vater ein. Joshua Granger sprach nur kurz mit ihr, wandte sich dann an Severus.

„Joshua, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Hermines Vater schaute sich stolz in der gut sortierten Apotheke um, bevor er Severus ansah. „Könnten wir unter vier Augen …"  
„Aber sicher", unterbrach Severus und wies den Weg.

In der Küche setzte Severus einen Kaffee auf, nachdem er Joshua einen Platz angeboten hatte.

„Es geht um Hermine", sagte der Schwiegervater in spe, der sich diesmal in der Küche umblickte. Die Räume hatte er bisher nur einmal gesehen und das war, als er sich mit Hermine und seiner Frau die Apotheke von Mrs. Cara zeigen ließ. „Sie haben sich hier sehr gemütlich eingerichtet", kommentierte Joshua die warmen Farbtöne von Boden und Wänden, die hölzernen Schränke und die Essecke, die gerade von ihm in Beschlag genommen wurde. „Es sieht nicht mehr so aus wie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert."  
„Hermine war für die Innenausstattung verantwortlich."

Severus hoffte, somit weitere inhaltslose Gespräche über das Innendesign zu vereiteln. Er selbst hatte nie einen Finger krumm gemacht, weil es ihn nicht interessierte, wie die Räume aussahen. In diesem Sinne war er eher praktisch veranlagt. In einer Küche musste man kochen und essen können. Alles andere war zweitrangig.

Von dem Kaffee, der bereits durchgelaufen war, schenkte Severus zwei Tassen ein. Eine davon reichte er Joshua, bevor er sich ihm gegenübersetzte.

„Danke, Severus. Bevor Hermine zurückkommt …" Nach einem Spritzer Milch, den er seinem Kaffee hinzufügte, sagte Joshua: „Haben Sie eine Idee, was sie sich zum Geburtstag wünscht?"  
Severus behielt die Information für sich, dass er an Hermines Geburtstag bis jetzt gar nicht gedacht hatte und erwiderte stattdessen: „Ich befürchte, mir fällt auf die Schnelle nichts ein." Oh, doch, da war plötzlich ein Gedanke an ein Gespräch mit Hermine. „Sie sprach neulich davon, dass sie gern nach Tibet reisen würde. Der Chinesische Raupenpilz hat es ihr angetan."  
„Tibet", wiederholte Joshua verträumt, bevor er schnaufte. „Warum nicht einfach mal ein hübscher Pullover LeComte oder eine Tasche von Pussy Deluxe?"  
„Pussy?"  
Joshua schlug sich auf die Schenkel. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. „Dann also eine Reise nach Tibet." Von seiner Tochter hatte er offenbar nichts anderes erwartet. Er grinste. „Designerklamotten kommen eben nicht gegen Raupenpilze an."  
„Das ist wohl wahr", stimmte Severus zu. „Ich kennen keinen Trank, in dem ein Pullover als Zutat dienlich ist."  
Joshua musste lachen. „Wann würde es denn passen? Ich nehme an, Sie reisen mit ihr?"  
„Momentan können wir uns nicht leisten, die Apotheke allein zu lassen, geschweige denn, für eine Woche zu schließen."  
„Oh, dann muss ich mir etwas anderes überlegen? Schade, meine Frau und ich hätten ihr wirklich gern eine Reise geschenkt. Haben Sie eine andere Idee? Wir sehen Hermine nicht mehr so häufig und haben daher keine Ahnung von ihren aktuellen Interessen."  
„Wenn alles so klappt, wie ich es plane", begann Severus nachdenklich, „wäre eine Reise zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr möglich."  
„Was planen Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Joshua nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und blickte Severus über den Rand der Tasse hinweg an.  
„Zwei verlässliche Tränkemeister einzustellen."  
„Das rechnet sich auch? Die Apotheke ist doch noch nicht so lange ihn Ihrem Besitz."  
Nur leicht zog Severus beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, was darauf hindeutete, dass er sich der Sache sicher war. „Der Vorteil dieser Apotheke ist, dass jedermann sie kennt. Wir haben nicht nur Mrs. Caras Kundenstamm übernommen, sondern auch einen neuen hinzugewonnen. Es sind aber nicht nur die Laufkunden, von der die Apotheke profitiert. Ich bin dabei, einen festen Kundenstamm aufzubauen, darunter große Einrichtungen. Finanziell steht jetzt bereits nichts im Wege, zwei oder drei Angestellte mehr zu beschäftigen."  
Mit gespitzten Lippen nickte Joshua, hob dabei selbst die Augenbrauen. „Das hört sich gut an. Demzufolge geht es der Apotheke bestens?"  
„Das kann man so sagen, ja."  
„Das freut mich, Severus. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, sich in die Selbstständigkeit zu stürzen. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden? Ich meine, wenn sich die Zeit zu einem Urlaub finden sollte. Dann bekommt Hermine eben ein verspätetes Geschenk."  
„Das kann ich gern tun." Die Zeit, bis Hermine wiederkam, musste Severus mit Smalltalk vergeuden. „Sagen Sie, wie können Sie", als Muggel, dachte Severus, „eigentlich die Winkelgasse betreten?"  
„Tja, das war anfangs ein kleines Problem. Aber Hermine war so nett, mich mit Tom bekanntzumachen, dem Wirt. Ein netter Mann. Er öffnet mir die Backsteinmauer. Zurückzukommen ist ja kein Problem, wenn ich erst einmal hier bin."  
„Waren Sie schon häufiger hier?"  
Joshua schüttelte den Kopf. „Früher, vor jedem neuen Schuljahr. Sonst nicht. Heute bin ich das erste Mal allein hier. Ich bin extra früher hergekommen, um mir mal in Ruhe ein paar Geschäfte anzusehen. Wirklich interessante Dinge, die man hier kaufen kann."  
„Und Sie hatten nie Probleme?"  
„Inwiefern?"  
Severus legte den Kopf einmal nach links, dann nach rechts. „Mit den anderen Leuten, die hier in der Winkelgasse ein- und ausgehen. Sie sind für jeden als Muggel zu erkennen."  
Erstaunt schaute Joshua an sich herab, bevor er lächelte. „Das hat mir die Dame in dem Bekleidungsgeschäft auch gesagt. Sie hat mich geradezu ausgefragt. Offenbar hat sie nicht häufig Besuch von Muggeln, die ohne magische Begleitung unterwegs sind."  
„Davon können Sie ausgehen."

In diesem Moment hörte man, wie jemand sich im Flur der Küche näherte. Zum Glück war alles Relevante geregelt, was Hermines Geschenk betraf. Sie trat auch gleich in die Küche ein.

„Papa! Gut, dass du noch da bist. Ich habe Kuchen besorgt. Möchtest du ein Stück?"  
„Klar! Ist das irgendwas Besonderes? Hüpft mir das Stück vom Teller?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Hermine lachte. „Nein, das ist ganz ordinärer Bienenstich und man versicherte mir, dass er nur so heißt." Als sie das Kuchenpaket abstellte, bemerkte sie den Kaffee. „Oh, schön! Dann ist ja alles fertig." An der Tür rief Hermine nach Daphne. „Kommst du?"  
„Sofort!"

Manchmal wurde Daphnes Einsatz mit einem Essen belohnt, für das sie natürlich nichts bezahlen musste. Heute bekam sie Kaffee und Kuchen.

In der Küche nickte Daphne nochmals dem Herrn zu, den sie vorhin nur flüchtig gegrüßt hatte.

„Ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt." Als Daphne Joshua die Hand entgegenhielt, erhob er sich höflich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich bin Miss Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass."  
„Habe die Ehre", grüßte er gut gelaunt zurück. „Joshua Granger."

Während des Essens bemerkte Joshua, dass die junge Dame ihn häufig betrachtete. Er sprach es ungeniert an.

„Habe ich gekleckert?", scherzte er.  
Ertappt hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe nur selten mit Muggel zu tun gehabt."  
„Ah", machte er verständnisvoll. Ähnlich hatten auch Hermines Freunde reagiert, wenn sie während des Krieges in seinem Keller Pläne schmiedeten. „Haben Sie Fragen? Ich beantworte sie gern."  
„Was arbeiten Sie?", kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Daphne war neugierig.  
„Ich bin Zahnarzt." Sie brauchte gar nicht nachzufragen. „Ein Arzt ist so etwas wie ein Heiler", erklärte er, weil er genau wusste, wie ihre nächste Frage ausgesehen hätte. „Und ich kümmere mich zusammen mit meiner Frau um den gesamten Bereich der Zähne samt Ober- und Unterkiefer."  
„Oh, ich dachte, ein Arzt ist für alles verantwortlich."

Das Gespräch am Tisch fand fast ausschließlich zwischen Daphne und Joshua statt. Severus war froh, dass er sich nicht äußern musste, während Hermine manchmal einige Gesprächspunkte für Daphne „übersetzte", weil sie nicht alle Muggelwörter verstand. Begriffe wie Zahnspange und Wurzelbehandlung waren ihr völlig fremd. Joshua wurde am heutigen Tag nicht von Hermine, sondern von Daphne zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel begleitet, damit er wieder die Charing Cross Road in der Muggelwelt betreten konnte.

Spät am Abend, als Hermine und Severus mit allen Tränken fertig waren, setzten sie sich einen Augenblick ins Wohnzimmer, anstatt wie üblich müde ins Bett zu fallen.

Hermines Blick fiel auf den ungeöffneten Umschlag, der auf dem Couchtisch lag. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand, wedelte Severus damit wie mit einem Fächer Luft zu und sagte: „Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten: du öffnest ihn, ich öffne ihn oder du wirfst ihn weg."  
„Interessiert dich so sehr, was darin geschrieben steht?"  
„Nein, mich stört, dass er so lange schon auf dem Tisch liegt. Also …?" Sie hielt ihm den Brief entgegen, aber er nahm ihn nicht. „Soll ich ihn öffnen?"  
„Du kannst ihn wegwerfen."  
„Oh, nein!" Hermine warf ihn zurück auf den Tisch. „Wenn es ums Wegwerfen geht, dann ist das deine Angelegenheit. Und wenn dich nicht interessieren sollte, was drin steht, dann frage ich mich, warum du ihn nicht längst ins Feuer geworfen hast."  
„Weil wir zu dieser Jahreszeit den Kamin noch nicht entzündet haben."  
„Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das meine. Werde nicht spitzfindig."  
„Dann mach ihn auf", stimmte er letztendlich zu. Sie schaute ihn einen Moment lang fragend an. „Na, wird's bald!", drängte er.

Endlich, dachte sie. Der Brief hatte sie gestört. Nicht nur als Ding, das nutzlos auf dem Tisch herumlag, sondern auch als Hürde, die Severus bisher nicht zu nehmen wagte. Alles, was seinen Vater betraf, war noch immer eine heikle Angelegenheit. Tobias oder Eileen Snape machten selten den Inhalt eines Gesprächs aus, obwohl es von Hermines Seite aus nicht an Fragen mangelte.

Der Brief, der jahrelang in einer Eulerei als unzustellbar zwischengelagert wurde, war schnell geöffnet und gelesen. Sie selbst konnte die dort gegebene Information nüchtern betrachten, weil sie Severus' Vater nicht persönlich kannte.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,

aufgrund der Schließung des Pflegeheims „Paulinehaus am Quell" möchten wir Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Ihr Vater, Tobias Snape, in die Einrichtung „Dii Penates" umziehen wird. Die Kosten für den Aufenthalt werden nicht mehr von der National Insurance übernommen.

Für weitere Informationen wenden Sie sich bitte an die unten genannte Adresse von „Dii Penates".

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
J. Holcomb  
- Heimleiterin - "

Hermine war sich nicht bewusst darüber, den Brief laut gelesen zu haben. Erst Severus' Stimme machte sie darauf aufmerksam.

„Ich habe nie eine Rechnung von denen erhalten!", sagte er irritiert. „Sie werden ihn doch nicht auf die Straße gesetzt haben?" Er riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand und überflog ihn selbst. „Warum haben die nie wieder geschrieben?"  
„Vielleicht haben sie und der Brief ist diesmal wirklich im Krieg verschütt gegangen. Was mich nur wundert: Warum ist er nach Dii Penates gekommen?"  
„Haben Sie doch geschrieben. Das Heim wurde geschlossen und die Bewohner umgesiedelt."  
„Ja, das habe ich gelesen, aber mit Sicherheit sind nicht alle dorthin verlegt worden. Das ist nämlich eine Einrichtung für Betreutes Wohnen."  
„Dann heißt das", kombinierte er vorsichtig, „er hat sich erholt und benötigt keine Rundumpflege mehr."  
„Mmmh", stimmte Hermine summend zu. „Das heißt aber auch, dass das Zaubereiministerium für die Kosten der Unterkunft aufkommt. Dii Penates ist nämlich eine Einrichtung der Magischen Welt." 


	227. Wie am Schnürchen

Hi **Paule**,

danke für den Tipp mit der Salbe. Ich habe bereits ein homöopathisches Öl von meiner Therapeutin ans Herz gelegt bekommen und probiere vorerst das. Außerdem werde ich momentan auf Schmerzmittel eingestellt. Ich hoffe, es geht damit endlich voran.  
Wenn ich als Erzähler „schütten" anstatt „einschenken" schreibe, dann darfst du mich hauen (aber nicht so dolle) ;). Im Dialog ist es nicht falsch, zumal das Wort im Duden als ganz normales Synonym für „eingießen", „füllen" oder „laufen/rinnen lassen" (das meinte Hermine) zu finden ist, nicht mal mit der Kennzeichnung für Umgangssprache. Bitte nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich es als Dialog so beibehalte.

Hallo **Foil**,

ich habe gehofft, mit Harrys „Geduld" kommt zur Geltung, dass er innerlich kurz vorm Explodieren ist. Danke für die Kritik. Ich werde bei weiteren Szenen ähnlicher Art mehr darauf achten, wie es beim Leser ankommen könnte.  
Die Elterngeschichten haben sich schon eine Weile angebahnt. Wenn man es genau nimmt, zogen sie sich von Anfang an durch die FF, angefangen bei Lucius' Untersuchung im Mungos, als er Informationen zu seinen Eltern preisgeben musste.  
Hermine und Severus müssen früher oder später expandieren, um ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung nachzukommen. Wenn es finanziell machbar ist, dann natürlich lieber früher. ;) Darüber gibt es gleich noch mehr zu lesen.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Wir brauchen eigene Posteulen!", zeterte Severus vorwurfsvoll, als hätte er das von Anfang an gepredigt, was nicht der Fall war. „Weißt du, was das kostet, ständig die von der Post zu benutzen?"

Die Rechnung hielt er in der Hand, betrachtete sie nochmals und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Würden sie weitere dreimal Tagespost verschicken, wäre bereits ein Betrag zusammengekommen, von dem sie sich selbst eine Eule kaufen könnten. Hermine war gerade dabei, die einkommenden Eulen von ihren Briefen zu befreien. Dazu hatte sie das Küchenfenster weit geöffnet. Auf der Arbeitsfläche warteten bereits fünf Vögel. Severus fand es unhygienisch, aber anders war es momentan nicht zu bewerkstelligen. Kaum flog eine davon, kam die nächste. Es waren unzählige.

„Du hast mir doch neulich vorgerechnet, dass wir es uns leisten können", sagte Hermine mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn neckte.

Severus trat an Hermine heran und kümmerte sich um die wartenden Eulen, die ihre Briefe loswerden wollten. Mit seinen Fingern fummelte er vorsichtig an dem kleinen Beinchen des Federviehs herum, um das Band zu lösen.

„Wir können von Glück reden, dass momentan noch Ferien sind und die Kunden uns nicht das Geschäft einrennen", murmelte er.  
„Sieh mal!", sagte sie von seinen Worten unbeirrt. Hermine hielt einen Brief in die Höhe. „Von Remus und Tonks. Die Einladung zur Hochzeit."  
„Ich versteh den Mann nicht." Ein Kopfschütteln sollte seine Aussage untermauern. „Wie kann er zwei Tage nach Vollmond heiraten? Ihm werden noch alle Knochen wehtun."  
„Tonks und er möchten eben …"  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Sie gehen als das erste Paar in die Geschichte ein, das heiraten darf, obwohl einer von ihnen ein Werwolf ist." Den erschöpften Vögeln bröselte er gelangweilt etwas Brot auf einen Unterteller. „Was für eine Ehre."  
Hermine las derweil die Einladung, bevor sie sie mit eigenen Worten wiedergab: „Am 1. September, abends um neun Uhr in Hogwarts, Große Halle. Ich glaube, das kann ich mir merken."  
„Was denn? Wurde ein Mitarbeiter vom Ministerium zu einem Außendienst genötigt?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob die so spät noch arbeiten." Ihre Stirn schlug Falten, als sie nachdachte.  
„Du siehst alt aus, wenn du das machst."  
Ihr Kopf schnellte herum. „Wie bitte?"  
„Wenn du so machst?" Er selbst runzelte die Stirn und hoffte, damit seine Anmerkung gut sichtbar zu demonstrieren.  
„Mach ich so? Ist mir nie aufgefallen." Erneut widmete sie sich den Eulen. „Hat Remus nicht mal gesagt, er will im kleinen Rahmen feiern? Eine Trauung im engsten Kreis und danach die Feier?"  
„Dann lassen sie sich offenbar doch in Hogwarts trauen. Vielleicht sogar durch den Minister höchst persönlich. Nur so wäre es erklärbar, dass zu der späten Stunde noch einer von denen arbeitet."  
Als Hermine den nächsten Brief vom Eulenbein entfernt hatte, stutzte sie, bevor sie die Eule fragte: „Die ganze Strecke bist du aber nicht geflogen, oder?"  
„Schuhu!", machte die Eule.  
Hermine betrachtete die Vorderseite des Briefes, der aus Japan stammte. „Eine Briefmarke. Takeda ist schlau. Er hat erkannt, dass die Muggelpost schneller ist als die Eulen."  
Mit einem Deut auf den Vogel sagte er: „Die Eule wäre heute noch nicht hier, wäre sie geflogen. Die Entfernung zwischen Dublin und Tokyo schätze ich auf fast 10.000 Kilometer."

Eine Eule mit einem strahlend weißen, herzförmigen Gesicht und augenscheinlich ohne Ohren landete geräuschvoll auf dem Fenstersims. Sie drängte sich an allen anderen Vögeln vorbei. An ihrem Bein schleifte sie eine schwere Briefsendung hinter sich her. Die anderen Eulen ließen den Drängler gewähren. Jede von ihnen wusste, wie es sich mit so einer Last anfühlte.

„Ah!" Severus erleichterte die Eule, die gleich darauf zum Teller hüpfte. „Der Katalog ist gekommen."  
„Was denn für einer?"  
„Vom Eulenzüchter. Ich wollte mich erkundigen." Anstatt ihr weiterhin bei der Post zu helfen, öffnete er die Sendung und blätterte sich durch Hochglanzfotos. „Hast du eine bestimmte Eule im Auge?", wollte er wissen. Dabei hatte sie sich noch nie Gedanken über Vor- und Nachteile verschiedener Rassen gemacht. Weil sie den Kopf schüttelte, zeigte er auf die Eule mit dem herzförmigen Gesicht – nicht die im Katalog, sondern die, die sich gerade für den Rückweg stärkte. „Normale Schleiereulen sind in der Regel zwanzig Kilometer pro Stunde schnell. Die trainierten Posteulen schaffen sogar das Doppelte, je nach magischem Kraftfutter."  
Hermine deutete auf eine dunkelbraune Eule mit flauschig wirkenden Ohren. „Und die da? Ich meine die, die dich beim ‚Bösester Blick-Wettbewerb' geschlagen hat."  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue und tat so, als wäre er beleidigt, bevor er erörterte: „Mein Favorit: die Waldohreule. Normale Fluggeschwindigkeit liegt bei dreißig Kilometer pro Stunde. Auch diese Angabe darf man bei Posteulen verdoppeln." Er musterte die Eule. „Sie sind nicht nur schnell, sie sind für ihre Größe auch recht schmal." Vorsichtig befühlte Severus einen der Flügel, den die Eule daraufhin ohne zu Murren streckte und zur Schau stellte. „Bei der hier muss es sich allerdings um ein Weibchen handeln. Die sind in der Regel etwas beleibter."

Mit einem Male schnappte die Eule zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Severus seine Hand weg, damit der scharfe Schnabel ihn nicht verletzen würde.

„Severus, Severus." Hermine schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man macht keine Bemerkungen über das Gewicht einer Dame, auch wenn es sich dabei lediglich um eine Eulendame handelt." Ohne etwas befürchten zu müssen tätschelte Hermine die gekränkte Waldohreule, die sich das sogar gefallen ließ.  
„Frauen", murmelte Severus abschätzig. „Ich wäre sowieso an einem Männchen interessiert."  
„Das klingt ja …"  
„Für kleine Päckchen", unterbrach Severus, „würde ich Zwergohreulen nehmen. Mit ihren vierzig Kilometer pro Stunde – in magischen Fall durchaus über sechzig – können wir sehr prompt liefern. Nachteil ist, dass sie nicht schwer tragen können. Das würde sie rapide in ihrem Tempo bremsen."  
„Ich bin für die Schleiereule", sagte Hermine plötzlich.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil sie hübsch ist."  
„Ach, wir sind jetzt an äußerlichen Reizen interessiert, ja?" Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber er nahm diesen Kommentar persönlich. „Dann kauf dir doch eine hübsche Eule", stichelte er, „die nicht nur langsam ist, sondern auch …"  
„Stopp!" Zwei Eulen erschraken, als Hermine zusätzlich beide Hände in die Höhe riss. „Ich werde sofort morgen früh zu Eeylops gehen und die hässlichste Eule kaufen, die ich finden kann."  
„Das Aussehen ist doch völlig nebensächlich!", meckerte Severus. Als die nächsten beiden Eulen ans offene Fenster geflogen kamen, war er nicht mehr zu bremsen. „Das geht so nicht weiter! Das bisschen Freizeit möchte ich nicht damit vergeuden, die Beine von zweiundzwanzig verschiedenen Posteulenarten zu befühlen."  
„Wir können doch ein Fach beim Eulenpostamt einrichten. Dann landen alle Eulen da und wir lassen uns die Post liefern."  
„Was wieder extra kostet", murrte er.  
„Ich könnte sie täglich abholen."

Ein Seufzer entwich Severus. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte er sein Nasenbein, schloss dabei die Augen.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte sie.  
„Nein, ich überlege, wie ich dir beibringen soll, dass ich dir jetzt bei der Post nicht weiter helfen kann." Weil sie ihm einen fragenden Blick schenkte, erklärte er: „Ich bin mit Draco verabredet."  
„Oh!", machte sie erstaunt. „Dann grüß ihn schön."  
Er stutzte. „Du hast nichts dagegen, hier alleine weiterzumachen?"  
„Nein, warum auch? Geh ruhig."

Es lag auf der Hand, dachte sie, dass Severus sich heute darüber informieren wollte, ob Draco auch Zaubertränkemeister in seinem Angebot hätte. Es blieb für einen Termin nur die Zeit während der Mittagspause.

Ohne Umhang flohte Severus direkt zu den Malfoys. Freien Zutritt zum Haus hatte er seit vielen Jahren.

Severus stieg im grünen Salon aus dem Kamin. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Lucius, der die Tageszeitung zur Seite legte und mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln – das erkannte man daran, dass sich auch an den Augen Lachfältchen bildeten – sich ihm näherte.

„Mein alter Freund!"  
„Lucius", ein Handschlag folgte, „wie war die Reise?"  
„Einfach nur fantastisch! Hast du die Ansichtskarte erhalten?"  
Severus nickte. „Und vielen Dank dafür."  
„Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Narzissa hielt es für eine gute Idee, allen zu schreiben, denen wir diesen Urlaub zu danken haben." Lucius schlug Severus auf die Schulter und ließ die Hand dort verweilen. „Bist du gekommen, um ein wenig zu plaudern? Ich kann uns einen Kaffee machen."  
Es klang beinahe stolz, bemerkte Severus, denn Lucius hatte niemals zuvor selbst einen Finger in der Küche krumm gemacht. „Leider muss ich ausschlagen. Ich habe einen Termin bei Draco in genau …" Severus blicket auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Jetzt!"  
„Schade", entwich es Lucius. Geknickt blickte er zur Uhr, dann wieder, diesmal mit aufgesetztem Lächeln, zu Severus. „Vielleicht danach?"  
„Tut mir leid, da muss ich arbeiten."  
„Kann deine Verlobte nicht eine Stunde ohne dich auskommen?"  
„Sie schon", beteuerte Severus, „aber nicht die Kunden, die ihre Tränke wollen. Genau deshalb bin ich hier, Lucius. Ich suche weitere Tränkemeister." In diesem Moment wollte Severus seinen Freund nochmals auf eine wichtige Sache hinweisen, die sie am Abend der Geburtstagsfeier besprochen hatten. „Wärst du in die Geschäfte involviert, könnten wir beide das Gespräch führen."  
Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er schluckte die kleine Stichelei hinunter als wäre sie wohlschmeckend. „Wer weiß …?"  
„Ich muss jetzt wirklich zu Draco."  
„Ich halte dich nicht auf."

Im ersten Stock befand sich das Büro von Draco. Er ging gerade seine Karteikarten durch, um zu sehen, ob er eine Köchin, eine Reinigungskraft und zwei Hexen mit pädagogischen Fähigkeiten finden würde, die Harrys Ansprüchen genügten, als es klopfte. Nach der Aufforderung zum Eintreten stand er auf und begrüßte seinen Patenonkel wesentlich freundlicher als jeden anderen Kunden.

„Setz dich doch bitte. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?" Severus nahm dankend an. „Wie kann ich dir helfen, Onkel?" Die Anrede war Draco rausgerutscht. Die vertraute Umgebung des eigenen Zuhauses war daran schuld, denn hier war Severus für ihn immer mehr gewesen als nur ein Lehrer. Der schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu stören, bemerkte Draco erleichtert.  
Severus deutete auf das Kästchen mit den Karteikarten. „Hast du auch Zaubertränkemeister im Angebot?"  
„Ich glaube, einen Herrn habe ich."  
„Nur einen?" Enttäuscht seufzte Severus. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er aus vielen die beiden Geeignetsten auswählen konnte.  
„Ich mach das noch nicht lange", rechtfertigte sich Draco, während er die Karteikarte durchsuchte. „Außerdem habe ich neulich erst einen ans Mungos vermittelt. Die Kunden kommen und gehen. Vor drei Wochen hatte ich fünf Tränkemeister auf einmal." Severus seufzte nochmals. „Keine Sorge, ich werde alle weiteren für dich zurückhalten. Ah!" Die Karte war gefunden. „Hier ist er." Dracos Stirn schlug Falten. „Er ist schwer vermittelbar."  
„Warum? Ist er unfähig?"  
„Nein, er hat sogar ganz ausgezeichnete Referenzen."  
„Dann will ich ein Gespräch mit ihm."  
„Er ist ein Kriegsopfer."  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sind wir das nicht alle? Was soll ich tun? Einen Beitrag spenden?"  
„Na gut", Dracos Blick wurde hart, „wenn dir das egal ist?"  
Es war Severus egal. „Wie läuft das ab? Muss ich ihn kontaktieren?"  
„Du kannst mir gern einen Termin nennen. Ich sorge dafür, dass der Herr pünktlich bei dir eintrifft."  
„Bestens!" Severus musste nicht lange überlegen. „Geht es auch sonntags?"  
„Sicher."  
„Dann am kommenden Sonntag um acht Uhr."  
„Abends?"  
Severus verzog den Mund. „Morgens!"  
Draco notierte sich etwas auf einem Zettel. „Was bietet ihr? Vollbeschäftigung oder Teilzeit?"  
„Voll."  
Wieder schrieb Draco etwas auf das Stück Papier. „Vierzig Stunden die Woche?" Severus nickte. „Wie sieht es mit Überstunden aus?"  
„Bekommt er extra bezahlt, wenn welche anstehen – und die werden anstehen. Freizeitausgleich ist derzeit nicht möglich."  
„Wie lang ist die Probezeit?"  
„Ein halbes Jahr."  
„Mit welchem Gehalt könnte er rechnen?"

Zaubertränkemeister waren nicht billig. In Hogwarts hatte Severus lediglich das Gehalt eines Lehrers erhalten, das aufgrund seiner langen Beschäftigungszeit stetig erhöht wurde, aber in der freien Wirtschaft wäre er mittlerweile reich geworden. Andere Tränkemeister wollte Severus nicht benachteiligen, aber auch nicht sofort als gleichwertig betrachten. Die mussten sich erst beweisen.

„In der Probezeit bekommt er 330 Galleonen monatlich." Wenn die Währung stabil bleiben würde, wären das umgerechnet ungefähr 1.500 Pfund oder 1.800 Euro. Die magische Regierung belastete die Bürger zum Glück nur mit einer geringen Steuer. Bevor Draco die nächste Frage stellen konnte, stellte Severus klar: „Und er soll nicht anfangen zu feilschen. Nach der Probezeit sind vorerst 405 Galleonen vorgesehen."  
„Du hast das sehr genau berechnet."  
„Selbstverständlich! Ich komme doch nicht unvorbereitet zu einem Gespräch mit einem Malfoy, wenn es sich um Geld handelt." Damit brachte er Draco zum Grinsen. „Ich erwarte außerdem, dass er alle wichtigen Papiere mitbringt: Tränkemeisterlizenz, Gesundheitsnachweis, Lebenslauf, Zeugnisse, Referenzen und dergleichen."  
„Ihr braucht ihn nur fürs Labor, oder? Nur zum Brauen oder habt ihr vor, ihn im Verkaufsraum einzusetzen?"  
„Nein, nur im Labor."  
„Gut, denn er hält sich für die Arbeit mit Publikumsverkehr nicht geeignet."  
Severus wurde stutzig. „Was ist das für ein Typ? Jemand, der streng nach Vorschrift arbeitet und nur das tut, zu dem er laut Vertrag verpflichtet ist?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihr ihn bittet, wird er auch im Verkaufsraum aushelfen."  
„Gut, benötigst du sonst noch irgendwelche Informationen von mir?", fragte Severus.  
„Nein, ich werde den Termin weitergeben und er wird bei dir vorstellig werden." Den Notizzettel heftete Draco an die Karteikarte. „Möchtest du eventuell noch etwas wissen? Du hast nicht einmal gefragt, wie alt er ist oder ob er …"  
„Was interessiert mich das? Solange er nicht tattrig ist und alles fallen lässt, was er in die Finger bekommt, spricht doch nichts gegen ihn."  
„Da hast du Recht. Ich gebe dir trotzdem seinen Namen. Das ist das Mindeste." Nicht einmal den hatte Severus erfragt. „Der Mann heißt Ignatius Lyon. Er wohnt etwas nördlich von London in St Albans."

Letzteres interessierte Severus bereits nicht mehr. Er wollte den Mann im Labor beschäftigen und keine Freundschaft mit ihm schließen.

„Ich erwarte ihn am Sonntag um acht. Wenn andere Tränkemeister an dich herantreten sollten …"  
„Dann sage ich dir sofort Bescheid."  
„Sag, was verlangst du überhaupt für das Gespräch und diesen Dienst?" Severus war zwar Dracos Patenonkel, aber dennoch rechnete er nicht damit, etwas geschenkt zu bekommen.  
„Von dir zwanzig Galleonen bei erfolgreicher Vermittlung und von Mr. Lyon ein Jahr lang fünf Prozent von dem, was ihr ihm monatlich zahlt. Sollte kein Vertrag zustande kommen, bekommst du zehn Galleonen zurück. Mr. Lyon zahlt mir ab der nächsten erfolgreichen Vermittlung ein Jahr lang sechs Prozent."  
„Warum plötzlich sechs?"  
„Ich kann niemanden umsonst verwalten, Severus. Mit jeder versuchten Kundenvermittlung gibt es eine Steigerung von je ein Prozent, die erst beim Zustandekommen eines Arbeitsvertrages mit dem dritten Gehalt gezahlt werden muss."  
„Wenn er jetzt schon sechs Prozent an dich abtreten müsste, wenn wir ihn einstellen, heißt das, die Vermittlung war schon fünfmal erfolglos?"  
„Ich sagte doch, dass er schwer vermittelbar ist", wiederholte Draco.

Zwar wurde Severus' Neugierde geweckt, aber auch seine Skepsis. Er unterließ es, nach einem Grund zu fragen. Das würde Draco denken lassen, er hätte sein Desinteresse an allen unwichtigen Informationen über den Bewerber verloren.

„Ich hoffe …" Draco verbesserte sich. „Nein, ich weiß, dass du ihn nehmen wirst."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"  
„Weil du nicht oberflächlich bist." Draco lächelte. „Und Hermine auch nicht."

Das Gespräch benötigte insgesamt nicht so viel Zeit, wie Severus es befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er bei gewissen Dingen bezüglich eines Bewerbers anspruchslos war. Fähigkeiten hatten nichts mit dem Alter zu tun, daher war unter anderem dieser Punkt für Severus uninteressant.

Von Draco wurde er zur Tür begleitet.

„Ach, Severus, du hast sicherlich auch eine Einladung zu der Hochzeit bekommen, nehme ich an?"  
„Remus und Tonks?" Draco nickte, so dass Severus bestätigte. „Ja, habe ich. Ihr werdet kommen?"  
„Susan und ich auf jeden Fall. Mutter möchte auch, aber Vater hat Bedenken wegen Dumbledore. In einer so kleinen Runde könnte es passieren, dass er von dem Direktor in ein Gespräch verwickelt wird. Harrys Hochzeit war da etwas umfangreicher, was die Gästeliste betraf. Da konnte man gewissen Leuten besser aus dem Weg gehen."  
„Dein Vater wird kommen", versicherte Severus.

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro, um den grünen Salon aufzusuchen. Hier traf er abermals auf Lucius, der diesmal in Gesellschaft seines Enkels war. Beide Hände des Kindes waren in gelber Knetmasse verschwunden.

Lucius schaute auf. „Ah, das Gespräch ist vorüber? Wie lief es?"  
„Es hätte besser laufen können. Nur ein einziger Tränkemeister fand sich in den Akten."  
„Ach, das wird schon noch. Draco schaltet regelmäßig Annoncen in den gängigen Tageszeitungen. Immer mehr Leute melden sich bei ihm."

Nicht nur wegen der Arbeitsvermittlung. Draco gab Kredite an Menschen, die von der Bank abgewiesen wurden. Eine Geschäftsidee, die er von seinem Vater übernommen hatte, nur ohne die fragwürdigen Methoden zum Geldeintreiben.

An der Haustür klingelte es. Mittlerweile hatte sich Lucius daran gewöhnt, selbst die Tür öffnen zu müssen.

„Wirst du zusammen mit Narzissa zur Hochzeit gehen?", fragte Severus, als er Lucius in die Halle folgte.  
„Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben", erwiderte der Hausherr, der dabei viel weniger gequält schien als sonst, wenn er glaubte, sich den familiären Zwängen unterwerfen zu müssen. Lucius hatte die Tür erreicht und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als … „Mr. Potter, guten Tag. Treten Sie ein." Höflich war Lucius, doch den Worten fehlte es an aufrichtiger Freundlichkeit.  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy." Harrys Blick fiel auf die andere Person in der Halle. „Severus!" Eine grüßende Geste folgte, die Severus mit einem Kopfnicken erwiderte.  
„Sagen Sie, Mr. Potter, warum nutzen Sie nicht den Kamin? Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Sohn Ihnen dieses Angebot gemacht hat."  
„Wenn es Sie nicht stören sollte, werde ich künftig gern den Kamin benutzen."  
„Danke, das erspart mir nämlich den Weg zur Tür." Lucius deutete die Treppe hinauf. „Sie wissen, wo sich das Büro befindet?"  
„Ja, vielen Dank. Ich finde allein hin."

In der Winkelgasse wurden ebenfalls Kunden empfangen, die Hilfe verschiedenster Art benötigten.

Bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ fragte ein Jugendlicher beispielsweise, ob man die Zutaten der Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien auch in einem Kuchen verarbeiten könnte. Offenbar hatte der junge Mann mit einem baldigen Geburtstagskind noch eine Rechnung offen.

In der Granger Apotheke war man schon dabei, die Vorbestellungen für den Wolfsbanntrank entgegenzunehmen. Percy war so frei, die veränderte Variante mit Vanillegeschmack mit einem offiziellen Stempel zu versehen, denn nur so war es Hermine und Severus möglich, Lizenzen für ihr Patent an andere Apotheken zu vergeben. Zwar könnten sie nicht mit einem Gewinn rechnen, dafür aber mit einer Entlastung, weil die Werwölfe sich wieder auf die anderen Tränkemeister verteilen würden.

Einiges los war auch im Büro der IFAH – der _Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen_. Die Abkürzung passte viel besser auf den Briefkopf, wie Sirius es bei der Begutachtung der gerade gelieferten Papierbögen mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln feststellte. Es war seine Idee gewesen. Sid meinte, solange eine Abkürzung nicht wie eine Krankheit klingen würde, hätte er nichts dagegen.

Als es klingelte, warf Sirius das blütenweiße Stück Papier mit dem neuen Aufdruck zurück in die Kiste und rief: „Sie sind da!" Wo immer sich Sid auch befinden sollte, das musste er gehört haben. Sirius öffnete dem Gast die Tür. Der Mann war pünktlich zum Termin erschienen. „Mr. Fogg, treten Sie herein." Sein Blick fiel auf die Begleitung. Schon einige Male hatte der Kunde seinen Bekannten mitgebracht. „Mr. Stringer."  
„Mr. Black, schön Sie zu sehen", sagte Fogg mit zittriger Stimme. Er war aufgeregt.  
Sirius zeigte zur Tür. „Kommen Sie ins Büro." Das Büro war nichts anderes als ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit Sitzgruppe, Kaffeetisch und Schreibtisch. „Mr. Duvall sollte gleich …"  
„Ich bin schon da", meldete sich Sid zu Wort. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Akte und unzählige Papiere, die er durchblätterte.  
Nachdem man Platz genommen hatte, erkundigte sich Fogg: „Hat alles geklappt?" In seiner Stimme schwang die Angst mit, etwas wäre schiefgelaufen.

Sids ordentliches Wesen und seine Vorliebe für schwarze Anzüge, wie die feinen Herren in der Muggelwelt sie trugen, kombiniert mit edlen Kleidungsstücken aus der Zaubererwelt, machten ihn als Zauberer bereits zu einem Unikat. Es war jedoch seine Liebe zu gehobener Sprache, zu Spitzfindigkeiten und den gesetzlichen Details, die er gern für seine Vorteile drehte und wendete, die ihn für die IFAH unentbehrlich machten. Einfachen Leuten wie Stringer und Fogg konnte er mit einem einfachen Blick imponieren. Ehrfürchtig betrachteten die Gäste ihn, als er Platz nahm und sich ein bestimmtes Blatt vor Augen hielt.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Fogg. Alles ging so vonstatten, wie ich es vorgesehen habe." Er blickte auf. „Der von mir beim Ministerium eingereichte Antrag auf die Stilllegung der Verliese 101, 103 und 112 zur Überprüfung des rechtmäßigen Eigentümers sowie die vorübergehende Unterlassung auf Veräußerung sämtlicher …"  
Sirius unterbrach: „Lass mich mal bitte." Er wandte sich Fogg zu. „Was mein Kollege zu sagen versucht", Sid warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, „ist Folgendes: Ihre Frau und Schwiegereltern kommen zurzeit weder an das Geld in den Verliesen noch dürfen Sie Eigentum veräußern, bis geklärt ist, wer der Eigentümer ist. Diese Anträge benötigen in der Regel …"  
Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Sid, der an dieser Stelle übernahm: „Solche Anträge werden beim Ministerium innerhalb von vier bis acht Wochen bearbeitet, nie früher. Das Positive ist, dass Sie Ihren Familienangehörigen frühzeitig die Möglichkeit genommen haben, Geld oder Gegenstände vor Ihnen in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
Sirius nickte. „Interessieren sich Ihre Verwandten für Gesetze?"  
„Nein, sie waren niemals in irgendeiner Weise politisch interessiert. Gesetze finden sie langweilig."  
„Gut, dann waren sie im Vorfeld sehr wahrscheinlich nicht darüber informiert, was ihnen blühen könnte."  
Fogg schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube vielmehr, sie haben nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ich könnte mir mein Zeug wiederholen wollen."  
„Und genau das", warf Sid ein, „war das Überraschungsmoment." Auf einem der Papiere las er eine Notiz ab, die er sogleich weitergab. „In just diesem Moment sind Ministeriumsangestellte in Ihrem Haus, die mit entsprechenden Zaubern dafür sorgen, dass kein Gegenstand das Grundstück verlassen kann. Außerdem werden Ihre Verwandten rechtlich aufgeklärt."  
Fogg spielte mit seinen zittrigen Fingern, strich sich wiederholt über einen Daumennagel. „Können sie Einspruch erheben?", fragte er unsicher nach. Seine Schwiegereltern würden ihm nichts kampflos überlassen.  
Sid hob und senkte die Schultern. „Sie können und dürfen, aber Ihr Antrag hat Vorrang. Die Sperre wird vor der Prüfung nicht aufgehoben. Da Ihr Antrag erst nach Inkrafttreten der neuen Gesetze bearbeitet wird, müssen Sie sich absolut keine Gedanken machen. Es wird zu Ihren Gunsten entschieden werden, Mr. Fogg. Die Gesetze sind in dieser Hinsicht unmissverständlich. Eine Enteignung durch Angehörige ist nicht rechtens. Sie sind nur ein Werwolf und nicht jemand, der seinen Verstand eingebüßt hat."  
Stringer lachte. „Na, manchmal bin ich mir bei ihm nicht so sicher."  
Sein Freund war über die Anmerkung erbost. „Und dich habe dich als seelische Unterstützung mitgebracht! Vielen Dank auch."  
„Das war ein Scherz", versicherte Stringer. „Nimm es doch locker, verflucht nochmal." Stringer wandte sich an Sirius und Sid. „Wann kann man mit einer endgültigen Entscheidung vom Ministerium rechnen?"  
Sid wägte ab. „Ich schätze, spätestens November. Die Fälle werden nach Eingangsdatum bearbeitet. Mr. Foggs Anliegen wird sicherlich den ersten Fall dieser Art darstellen und somit als Erstes bearbeitet werden. Wenn das erst einmal durch die Presse geht, wird sich das Ministerium vor Mehrarbeit nicht mehr retten können."  
„Ja!", stimmte Sirius mit ein. „Das wird eine Welle von Anträgen geben. Squibs, Werwölfe – alle, denen Unrecht widerfahren ist, werden ihren Teil einfordern."  
„Das …" Fogg ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Das wird aber eine ganze Menge sein." Allein wenn man all die Squibs betrachtete, die von ihren Familien nur deshalb verstoßen wurden, weil sie nicht zaubern konnten.  
„Korrekt", bestätigte Sid. „Deshalb suchen wir aufgrund des in den nächsten Monaten zu erwartenden Andrangs noch einige Kräfte, die uns bei der Arbeit unterstützen."  
„Mmmh", machte Fogg und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Was müsste man denn alles können?"  
Die Erklärung hierfür übernahm ebenfalls Sid. „Man müsste sich in die neuen Gesetze einlesen, müsste die ganzen Formulare kennen und den Hilfe Suchenden dabei zur Hand gehen, diese auszufüllen. Manchmal müssten die Kunden ins Ministerium begleitet werden. Sind Sie interessiert?"  
„Sicher! Momentan habe ich einen undankbaren Teilzeitjob bei einem Bäcker."  
„Sie backen?", fragte Sirius nach.  
„Nein, ich mache dort sauber."

Das Reinigen in all seinen Arten, ob man nun die Fenster putzen oder den Boden wischen musste, zählte zu den Dingen, die regelmäßig erledigt werden wollten. Vielleicht war es deshalb eine Aufgabe, die kaum jemand gern, geschweige denn freiwillig tat. Das war ein Grund, warum einige diese Hausarbeit bei anderen erledigten und sie sich bezahlen ließen. So jemanden suchte Lucius noch immer.

Hermine gehörte eher zu denen, die die Zähne zusammenbiss und sich der Arbeit selbst widmete. Haushaltssprüche und Reinigungszauber waren im Labor tabu. Die Überreste eines am Boden zertretenen, angetrockneten Flubberwurms waren mehr als nur beschwerlich zu entfernen. Der Schleim der bräunlichen Würmer eignete sich zwar hervorragend zum Andicken von Zaubertränken, aber ohne andere Flüssigkeiten wurde er hart wie Stein. Hermine schrubbte seit zehn Minuten die gleiche Stelle.

„Geh ab, du blödes …!", drohte sie dem zermalmten Getier, das sich davon nicht mehr einschüchtern ließ. Was könnte Schlimmeres kommen als der Tod? Und den hatte der Flubberwurm bereits hinter sich. Hermine hörte plötzlich Schritte, dann die Tür.  
„Hermine?"  
„Hier, unterm Tisch." Als sie hervorkroch und sich streckte, spürte sie jeden einzelnen Wirbel.  
„Sonntag früh kommt ein Mr. Lyon", informierte Severus sie.  
„Ein Bewerber?"  
„Ganz recht." Mit wachem Blick schaute sich Severus im Labor um. „Ist noch viel zu erledigen?"  
„Nein, nur noch der Boden. Daphne hat geholfen, bevor sie Mittagessen gegangen ist."  
„Kann ich noch helfen?" Er drückte sich selbst die Daumen, dass sie verneinen würde.  
„Es reicht, wenn ich den Muskelkater bekomme." Sie wollte gerade wieder unter den Tisch krabbeln, da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ach, du kannst die Post durchsehen. Da sind wieder Anfragen zum Farbtrank gekommen und die erste Apotheke zeigt bereits Interesse an dem Wolfsbanntrank mit Vanillegeschmack."  
„Na bitte! Ich hoffe, das spricht sich schnell herum."

Wie Hermine es vorgeschlagen hatte, kümmerte sich Severus um die Post. Ein Brief vom Ministerium war dabei. Das kürzlich erst eingereichte Patent für seinen Bluttrank – natürlich nur die theoretische Fassung – war bestätigt. Man wies ihn ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass er ab dem 1. September dank der neuen Gesetze durchaus aktiv daran forschen dürfte. Wenn die wüssten, dachte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er wollte sich lediglich die Idee sichern. Seine theoretische Arbeit war so ausgefeilt, dass es die Ministeriumsangestellten nicht wundern sollte, würde er ihnen schon im Oktober mit einem perfekten Trank zur Reduzierung des Blutdurstes bei Vampiren seine Aufwartung machen.

Ideen bekamen viele Menschen. Geistesblitze kamen einem nicht selten bei wenig anspruchsvollen Tätigkeiten wie beispielsweise der Entleerung des Darms, und einige Ideen waren genauso wenig brillant wie dessen Inhalt, aber selbst so etwas konnten kluge Köpfe zu Gold machen.

Bleiben wir aber bei den interessanten Einfällen. Ein purer Gedanke ersetzte nicht die Beschwerlichkeiten harter Arbeit. Um ihn zu verwirklichen, durfte man nie aufgeben. Vor Strapazen hatte Kingsley Shacklebolt noch nie Ausriss genommen. Sein erster Schritt war es gewesen, Geoffreys und dessen Sohn Joel in die Liste seiner Muggelfreunde aufzunehmen. Die Gefahr, die durch Vergissmich ausging, war auf diese Weise gebannt. Kingsleys Freundesliste war vom Minister persönlich abgesegnet worden. Der zweite Schritt war schon schwieriger gewesen, aber auch den hatte er ohne Mühe genommen. Mit genehmigtem Antrag auf die Nutzung eines der ministeriumseigenen Denkarien hatte Kingsleys seine eigenen Erinnerungen an die Nacht in Hogsmeade an Geoffreys weitergeben können, um dessen Lücken zu füllen. Treibende Kraft war dabei der Squib Dr. Fueller gewesen, in dessen Schränken sich ebenfalls die Patientenakten von Gregory Goyle, Eleanor Monaghan und seit kurzem auch Ginevra Molly Potter befanden. Dr. Fueller, der seit der Festnahme von Robert Hopkins eng mit dem Zaubereiministerium zusammenarbeitete und unter anderem Muggel betreute, die mit der Magischen Welt in Berührung gekommen waren, hatte Kingsley bei seiner Idee unterstützt. Nur so war es möglich, das Vertrauen von Geoffreys zurückzuerlangen – und das war wegen des dritten Punktes so wichtig.

Der letzte Schritt war oftmals auch der schwierigste. Kingsley hatte nur bedingt Einfluss darauf, dass seine Idee von einer Verbindungsperson zwischen den Geheimdiensten der Muggel und der Zaubererwelt tatsächlich an den Premierminister herangetragen werden würde. Wäre Arthur nicht auch ein guter Freund, wäre Kingsley an dieser Stelle gescheitert, doch der Zaubereiminister hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht. Bei einem der beinahe schon wöchentlichen Termine der beiden Minister schlug Arthur nicht nur die Idee vor, sondern auch gleich den ehemaligen MI5-Geheimdienstler Geoffreys, der für diese Rolle bestens geeignet wäre.

Es war gar nicht so lange her, da hatte Geoffreys ihm während eines Boxkampfes berichtet, dass das MI5 ihn zurückhaben wollte. Alle drei Schritte hatte Kingsley mit viel Geduld erfolgreich nehmen können. Da Dr. Fueller dem Muggel seine psychische Gesundheit bescheinigte, sollte nun die Eingewöhnungsphase an die Magie folgen.

Kingsley klingelte an der Tür von Geoffreys. Geöffnet wurde ihm von Joel, der ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter machte.

„Du kannst später mal mit ins Ministerium kommen", sagte Kingsley, der zu ahnen schien, warum Joel missgestimmt war.  
„Wann ist später?"  
Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man Geoffreys Stimme sagen: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Junge. Wenn er sagt, du kannst später mal mit, dann heißt das genau das: später."  
Joel schnaufte und ging von der Tür weg, damit Kingsley eintreten konnte. „Im September läuft _Hellboy_ an! Was muss ich tun, wenn ich mit Harry mal ins Kino will?", wollte der junge Muggel wissen. „Einen Antrag mit dreifachem Durchschlag ausfüllen und einreichen?"  
Ganz Unrecht hatte Joel nicht, dachte Kingsley. „Willst du dich mit ihm treffen? Ich kann ihm …"  
„Wie umständlich", nuschelte Joel, bevor er mit betrübter Miene ins Wohnzimmer schlenderte.  
Geoffreys zog sich sein Jackett über. „Bin sofort fertig. Muss ich irgendwas mitnehmen? Meinen Ausweis?"  
„Nein, Sie bekommen sowieso einen von uns."  
„Ah", machte Geoffreys erleuchtet, bevor er Kingsley mit kräftigem Handschlag und freundlichem Schulterklopfen persönlich grüßte. „Dann bin ich fertig." Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Ich bin in etwa …"  
„Geh doch endlich! Sonst schleiche ich euch hinterher."  
„Wir sollten wirklich gehen", Geoffreys grinste, „sonst macht er die Drohung wahr."

Ihr Weg führte sie ins Zentrum von London. Geoffreys dachte sich nichts dabei, als Kingsley eine Straße einschlug, die zu einer heruntergekommenen Gegend führte. Erst als Kingsley eine defekte Telefonzelle betrat, griff er in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zückte sein mobiles Telefon.

„Hier", bot er an.  
Kingsley stutzte im ersten Moment, bevor ihm einleuchtete, was sein Freund meinte. „Ach, das ist eines dieser tragbaren Kommunikationsmittel."  
„Man nennt es auch Handy. Wen wollen Sie anrufen?" Lässig klappte er die Muggeltechnik auf. „Soll ich für Sie wählen?"  
„Nein, kommen Sie rein." Der breite Auror hielt dem ebenfalls mit Muskeln bepackten Geheimdienstler die Tür der Telefonzelle auf.  
„Da passen wir doch nie im Leben gemeinsam rein."

Mit Ach und Krach hatten sich die beiden breiten Herren in die defekte Telefonzelle gepresst.

„Die ist kaputt", bemerkte Geoffreys ganz richtig.  
„Sehen Sie zu."

Kingsley nahm den Hörer in die Hand und tippte die Nummer 62443, ohne vorher Geld einzuwerfen. Den Hörer hielt er Geoffreys ans Ohr, der darin eine Frauenstimme vernahm, die für ihn recht seltsame Belehrungen von sich gab. Kaum war der Gesprächspartner verstummt, bewegte sich die Zelle.

„Keine Angst, jetzt geht es nach unten ins Ministerium", erklärte Kingsley bedächtig.  
„Nach unten? Das Gebäude liegt unterhalb der Stadt?"  
„Sie werden es gleich sehen."

Einige Meter lang sah man durch die Fensterscheiben lediglich Erde. Einen Augenblick später landete die Telefonzelle im gut besuchten Eingangsbereich des Zaubereiministeriums, und Kingsley öffnete die Tür.

Geoffreys kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Schon allein der Weg ins das Gebäude war seiner Meinung nach bemerkenswert. Wer würde auf so eine Idee kommen?

„Bleiben Sie dich bei mir, sonst verlaufen Sie sich noch und glauben Sie mir", Kingsley lächelte milde, „selbst ich könnte mich hier noch verlaufen."

Rechts und links von Geoffreys traten Hexen und Zauberer in oder aus Kamine. Andere erschienen aus dem Nichts, machten dabei ein knallendes Geräusch. Manche schauten ihn genauso verdutzt an wie er sie, was an der Kleidung liegen konnte.

„Folgen Sie mir. Ich mache Sie zunächst mit Minister Weasley bekannt. Danach erhalten Sie Ihre Karte. Die wird einige Extras haben, damit wir ohne Telefon Kontakt aufnehmen können."

Geoffreys war hellauf begeistert. Was er heute sehen durfte, war ihm den Verlust einiger Erinnerungen durchaus wert.

Im Büro des Ministers wurde Geoffreys herzlich empfangen.

„Ich bin Arthur Weasley. Freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Arthur schüttelte dem Muggel die Hand, zeigte danach auf dessen Kleidung. „Das steht Ihnen! Ich mag Muggelkleidung. Die ist so leger und trotzdem elegant."

Arthur war aufgeregt, deswegen konnte er nicht aufhören zu reden. Geoffreys grüßte höflich zurück. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als den Mund zu halten und sich einige Details anzuhören. Zum Reden kam er nicht. Er hörte zu, wie der Minister von der engen Zusammenarbeit zwischen Muggeln und Magiern schwärmte, die es so offenbar noch nie gegeben hatte. Erst jetzt wurde sich der Geheimdienstler darüber bewusst, dass er selbst etwas Besonderes darstellte und das machte ihn stolz.

„Mr. Geoffreys, ich denke, Sie werden sich hier gut einleben. Mr. Shacklebolt wird Sie sicherlich noch etwas herumführen."  
Kingsley nickte. „Wir besuchen jetzt Mrs. Malfoy. Sie ist die stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Sie gibt Ihnen den speziellen Ausweis."

Arthur führte die beiden zur Tür hinaus. Auf dem Flur erhaschte Geoffreys immer wieder einen Blick auf das, was die Angestellten mit ihren Zauberstäben anrichten konnten. Aber auch die fliegenden Memos weckten sein Interesse. Diese Welt war voller Wunder.

Weiter weg vom Trubel des Ministeriums, in seinem riesigen Haus – Dracos Haus – war Lucius hingegen der Ansicht, dass seine Welt von Langeweile bestimmt wurde.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Charles gerade ein Schläfchen hielt, machte ihn dösig. Nach einem Buch war Lucius nicht zumute. Noch viel weniger Interesse hatte er daran, den Garten zu pflegen, der es bitter nötig hätte. Seine Frau besuchte die Schwester, die Schwiegertochter war bei der Arbeit und Draco im Büro. Um nicht auf der Couch einzuschlafen, schlenderte Lucius durch das Haus. Mehrmals am Tag – und zwar immer, wenn er die Eingangshalle durchquerte – wurde er daran erinnert, was anders war. Der Marmorboden war weiß, nicht mehr schwarz mit den lavaartigen Streifen, die wie Risse in einer vulkanischen Landschaft aussahen. Der helle Boden war weniger beindruckend, schon gar nicht furchterregend. Er war anders. Genauso anders, wie sein Leben, und als er so darüber nachdachte, kam er erneut zu dem Schluss, dass dieses Leben langweilig war.

Nicht einmal mit seinem Sohn konnte er reden, weil der mit Kunden sprach. Draco verrichtete die Arbeit, die Lucius schon in jungen Jahren auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Kontakte knüpfen, in Verbindung bleiben, Menschen abhängig machen – meist finanziell – und zu guter Letzt Informationen austauschen. Sein Sohnemann hielt es mit der Diskretion allerdings besonders streng. Es wurden keine pikanten Informationen an den Höchstbietenden verkauft. Das hatte immer am meisten Geld eingebracht und zudem Vergnügen bereitet.

Lucius seufzte. Während er die Treppe nach oben ging, schnipste er mit seinem Zauberstab den Staub vom Geländer und reinigte mit einem Wutschen den Teppich. Haushaltszauber waren noch ermüdender.

Gerade oben angelangt hörte er, wie sich die Tür zum Büro öffnete. Draco führte den Kunden hinaus, der nach Potter gekommen war. Ein einfacher Mann, geradezu ärmlich gekleidet, mit abstehenden Ohren und schlaksigem Äußeren. In Lucius' Augen kein fähiger Zauberer.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt", hörte Lucius seinen Sohn gereizt sagen, „dass ich es versuchen werde. Das muss reichen. Wenn ich Sie nun zum Kamin begleiten darf?" Jetzt wurde Lucius bemerkt. „Oh, guten Tag, Vater."

Lucius nickte seinem Sohn zu, auch dem Kunden, obwohl der keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte. Als Draco den Herrn nach unten begleitete, ging Lucius in sein altes Büro. Die gemütliche Atmosphäre durch die warmen Farben und die großzügige Raumverteilung weckte Erinnerungen, die seinem Herzen kleine Stiche versetzten. In diesem Büro saß er schon vor über zwanzig Jahren – mit seinem kleinen Sohn auf dem Schoß, der nach allem griff, was auf dem Schreibtisch nicht niet- und nagelfest war, wie beispielsweise das Bild, das dort stand. Lucius ging um den Schreibtisch herum und erwartete ein Hochzeitsfoto von Draco und Susan, doch was er sah, rammte den unsichtbaren Dolch, der bisher nur gestichelt hatte, mit einem Male zielsicher ins Herz. Es war das Bild seiner eigenen Hochzeitsreise. Lucius nahm es in die Hand. Seine Gedanken waren damit beschäftigt, gleichermaßen der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern und sich zu fragen, warum Draco das Bild nicht längst ausgetauscht hatte.

„Oh", hörte Lucius seinen Sohn überrascht sagen. „Wolltest du etwas von mir?"  
Das Bild stellte Lucius wieder auf den Tisch, bevor er kurz darauf zeigte. „Warum keines von dir?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und näherte sich gleich darauf seinem Vater. „Ich finde es schön."  
„Mmmh", stimmte Lucius zu. Er wollte weg von den Erinnerungen. „Und? Wie laufen die Geschäfte?"  
„Im Moment bin ich genervt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

Severus hatte es ihm empfohlen – mehr als einmal –, sich in die Geschäfte seines Sohnes einzubringen. Womöglich war das der passende Zeitpunkt. Er müsste es wenigstens probieren, wenn er nicht an Langeweile sterben wollte. Mittlerweile war Lucius der Überzeugung, diese Todesursache würde es geben, nur wäre sie noch nicht bekannt.

„Darf ich dir behilflich sein?" Falsch, dachte Lucius. Er durfte seinem Sohn keine Wahl lassen und fügte gleich hinzu: „Um was geht es?"  
„Das St. Mungos ist für die Entlassung eines Squibs verantwortlich, weil der während des Dienstes Alkohol getrunken haben soll. Jetzt will der Squib auf Wiedereinstellung klagen."  
„Ach", winkte Lucius ab. „Den kriegen wir schon klein. Du musst nur die Nachteile auflisten, die die Beschäftigung einer nicht-magische Person in einer so etablierten und wichtigen Einrichtung mit sich bringt. Glaube mir, das sind viele. Der Squib wird keine Chance auf Wiedereinstellung haben und du bist fein raus aus der Sache."  
Draco räusperte sich. „Da gibt es nur einen winzigen Haken, Vater."  
Lucius hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Und der wäre?"  
„Ich vertrete den Squib."  
„Oh!" Diesmal war Lucius überrascht. Er überlegte kurz und winkte die Sache mit einer Hand ab, als wäre das nur halb so wild. „Nun, dann müssen wir eben kreativ umdisponieren. Zeig mir mal die Unterlagen." Von Draco erhielt er eine Mappe mit der Kopie des Kündigungsschreibens. „Ah, Professor Puddle." Lucius' Gesichtsmuskeln sorgten für ein fieses Grinsen. „Wusstest du, dass er während des Krieges Schmiergelder vom Ministerium angenommen hat?"  
„Äh …?"  
„Und genau das ist der Rückfahrtschein für Mr. …", er überflog das Schreiben, „Shunpike." Ein Blatt fiel aus der Mappe. „Was ist das? Eine weitere Kündigung?" Der Stempel war ihm vertraut. „Die Poststelle? Sag mal, Draco, ist Mr. Shunpike tatsächlich dem Alkohol zugetan?"  
„Ich befürchte ja."  
„Das könnte Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Anderseits", er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, „hat Professor Puddel so einen Gewohnheitstrinker in seinem Arbeitsumfeld verdient. Gibt mir Feder und Papier."  
Draco hielt beide Hände in die Höhe. „Ich arbeite nicht nach deinen Methoden, Vater. Du kannst den Heiler nicht einfach erpressen?"  
„Nun male nicht den Teufel an die Wand", beruhigte Lucius ihn. „Ich werde ihn nur an etwas _erinnern_."  
„Oh Merlin", murmelte Draco, bedeckte dabei seine Augen mit einer Hand.  
„Mit einem einzigen Satz bringe ich ihn dazu, den Herrn wieder einzustellen. Wir können gern eine Wette abschließen, wenn du möchtest."  
„Du wirst mich noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
Lucius war das erste Mal seit langem wieder enthusiastisch. „Ach, wo denkst du hin? Es kommt nur darauf an, wie man seine Worte wählt. Niemand wird etwas herauslesen können, außer natürlich Puddle selbst. Man muss ganz geschickt eine bestimmte Assoziation wecken. Wenn er die mit dem Namen Malfoy in Zusammenhang bringt – und das wird er allein schon wegen des Briefkopfes –, wird er klein beigeben."

Draco atmete einmal tief durch. Den Fall Shunpike hatte er längst abgeschrieben. Der Mann war nach der dritten Abmahnung entlassen worden, weil man ihn mit einer Flasche erwischte.

„Hat man denn gesehen, dass er getrunken hat?", wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Eine zerschmetterte Flasche Whisky lag auf dem Boden. Was braucht man mehr an Beweisen?"  
„Dann wurde er nur aufgrund eines Umstandes entlassen, der lediglich auf die große Wahrscheinlichkeit der vorgeworfenen Tat schließen lässt?" Weil Draco nickte, wurde Lucius deutlicher. „Die hatten keine Beweise, nur ein Indiz. Womöglich gehörte die Flasche ihm gar nicht."  
„Sie gehörte ihm. Er hat's mir gesagt."  
„Hat er es auch den Heilern gegenüber gestanden?"  
„Nein."  
„Na bitte, damit kann ich doch wenigstens arbeiten!"

Lucius rückte Dracos Stuhl an den Tisch und begann damit, sich auf einem Blatt Papier Notizen zu machen. So aufgeweckt hatte Draco seinen Vater in letzter Zeit nicht erlebt – und er wollte nichts tun, dass diese neu geweckte Freude beeinträchtigen würde.

Der Besuch bei ihrer Schwester Andromeda und deren Mann Ted war eine schöne Abwechslung gewesen. Narzissa mochte ihr Leben, selbst wenn sie manchmal durch bestimmte Dinge daran erinnert wurde, dass es einmal anders verlaufen war. Sie war sich klar darüber, dass sie ihr altes Wesen niemals komplett abschütteln könnte. Das musste sie auch gar nicht. Die Vergangenheit war nur ein Teil von ihr, der ihr bruchstückhaft und oberflächlich bekannt war. Und alles, was diese vergangene Zeit ausmachte – Furcht, Unruhe, Trauer und Enttäuschung – lag wie ein schwerer, grauer Stein tief unten im Meer des Lebens. Sie könnte seine Existenz nie ignorieren, würde und wollte niemals geliebte Menschen wie Regulus und Bellatrix vergessen. Der Unterschied zwischen damals und heute war jedoch deutlich, denn die Gegenwart war nicht grau, sondern bunt und schuf die Möglichkeit, die Zukunft zu ändern, damit der Blick zurück nicht mehr nur düster sein würde.

Solange sie sich eingestehen konnte, wer sie einst war, stand ihr nichts im Weg, ihr Leben zu genießen. Sie wünschte sich aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Lucius das ebenfalls erkennen würde. Es war ihr größter Wunsch, mit ihm gemeinsam dieses neue Leben zu führen.

Im grünen Salon fand sie ihren Gatten nicht, auch nicht in der Küche, weshalb sie die Treppe hinaufging. Oben im ersten Stock hörte sie Dracos Stimme aus dem Büro kommen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen vernahm sie auch die ihres Mannes. Bisher hatte er sich aus den geschäftlichen Belangen herausgehalten. Leise öffnete Narzissa die Tür einen Spalt. Auf dem Boden sah sie Charles sitzen, für den man Plüschtiere und Bauklötze ins Büro gebracht hatte. Ihr Enkel bemerkte sie und grinste sie zahnlos an, winkte ihr heftig zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Spiel. Ihre beiden Männer waren in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, die keinesfalls hitzig verlief. Durch die Ernsthaftigkeit der beiden war zu erkennen, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelte.

„Dann hättest du nichts dagegen?", fragte Lucius. Narzissa lauschte ungesehen, obwohl das nie zu ihren Eigenarten gehört hatte.  
„Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?", fragte Draco zurück. „Sie gehört zur Familie."  
„Ich muss fragen, weil es dein Haus ist."  
„Vater!" Draco zügelte sich wieder. „Es ist eine Formalität, weiter nichts. Das Haus gehört dir genauso wie Mutter oder Susan. Und alle zusammen machen wir das Haus Malfoy aus." Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, bevor Draco anfügte: „Sicher kann Großmutter hier wohnen, wenn sie es möchte. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht. Du hast mir nie gesagt, was mit ihr passiert ist."  
„Weil ich es selbst nicht wusste, Junge."  
„Was sagt Mutter dazu?"  
„Mit deiner Mutter habe ich ausführlich über dieses Thema gesprochen. Sie ist meiner Meinung. Es kommt nur noch darauf an, was deine Frau dazu sagt."  
„Susan wird nichts dagegen haben."  
Ein Schnaufen war zu hören. „Ich möchte nicht riskieren, die Luft noch mehr zu verpesten als sie …"  
„Hier ist nichts verpestet. Warum empfindest du das nur so? Susan ist nicht oft Zuhause, höchstens am Wochenende. Ihr würdet besser miteinander auskommen, wenn du sie nicht ständig ignorieren würdest."  
„Das tue ich gar nicht!", versuchte sich Lucius zu verteidigen, aber gegen Dracos Beispiele kam er nicht an.  
„Du sprichst Susan nicht an, zu keiner Gelegenheit, nicht einmal, wenn du beim Frühstück fragst, ob jemand noch eine Tasse Kaffee möchte."  
„Das ist ja lächerl…"  
„Und", unterbrach Draco, „du sprichst sie meistens noch mit Mrs. Malfoy an. Kommst du dir dabei nicht komisch vor?" Bevor sein Vater etwas sagen konnte, lockerte er das Gespräch wieder auf, indem er scherzte: „Vielleicht sollten wir euch beide einfach mal in einen Raum sperren, für ein paar Tage. Dann müsst ihr euch miteinander befassen."  
„Genau da sprichst du einen wichtigen Punkt an, mein Sohn. Deine Frau meidet mich nämlich genauso wie ich sie."  
„Weil sie nicht weiß, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn sie eine Unterhaltung beginnen sollte."  
„Na, dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam."  
„Ich lege dir ans Herz, sie selbst zu fragen", schlug Draco vor. „Susan gehört genauso zur Familie wie Großmutter."  
„Ich …" Lucius stockte. „Ich werde erst einmal das Panagiotis Genesungsheim aufsuchen. Wer weiß … Vielleicht will sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben."

An dieser Stelle entschied Narzissa, ihre Anwesenheit kundzutun. Sie klopfte und trat gleich darauf ohne Aufforderung hinein.

„Meine Liebe", grüßte ihr Mann, „wie war es bei deiner Schwester?"  
„Ganz wundervoll. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich das nächste Mal begleiten würdest."  
„Ich werde sehen", redete er sich heraus. „Ich sprach mit Draco gerade über meine Mutter. Bevor wir eine Entscheidung fällen, werde sich sie erst aufsuchen."

Bei dem Gedanken schnürte sich seine Kehle zu. Diese Unsicherheit war ihm fremd. Die Angst, auf Ablehnung zu stoßen, war sehr groß. Wenn Lucius seinen eigenen Lebenslauf objektiv betrachten müsste, waren durchaus einige Punkte dabei, die ihn in ein schlechtes Licht rückten. Sehr viele sogar, verbesserte er in Gedanken.

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du …?"  
„Nein", unterbrach er abrupt, „das möchte ich allein hinter mich bringen."  
„Hast du schon einen Termin ausgemacht?", fragte seine Frau.  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Marie sagte, man könnte während der Besuchszeit unangemeldet erscheinen."

Damit wollte er erreichen, dass seine Mutter sich nicht auf ein Wiedersehen vorbereiten konnte, sich womöglich sogar Dinge zurechtlegte, die sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte. Zudem hielt er sich eine Hintertür offen, falls er sich der belastenden Situation kurzfristig entziehen wollte. Den nächsten Tag hatte er sich für einen Besuch vorgenommen.

Abends im Bett, während Narzissa bereits schlief, gingen ihm einige Dinge durch den Kopf, die er von Marie erfahren hatte. Es war keinesfalls der Verstand, den seine Mutter eingebüßt hatte, obwohl sein Vater ihm das weismachen wollte.

Aufgrund des Verlustes ihrer Magie hatte sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten waren nicht besser als die eines Erstklässlers, aber Abélia Estelle Malfoy war nicht vollends ohne Magie.

Die Gedanken an seine Mutter ließen ihn nicht los. Er wollte sie sehen und er wollte mit ihr reden. Als sein Vater sie hatte einweisen lassen, war Lucius gerade mal acht Jahre alt. Die Erinnerungen, die er an sie hatte, waren allesamt wunderschön. Sie musste ein Engel gewesen sein, denn nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihn geohrfeigt, ihn nie bösartig ausgeschimpft und ihn auch nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise für eine Missetat bestraft. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn abgöttisch und bedingungslos geliebt. Lucius spürte, dass es seine Pflicht war, sie aufzusuchen – egal wie viel Angst er vor dem hatte, was er finden würde.

Schwester Marie war so freundlich gewesen, ihm die Adresse des Panagiotis Genesungsheims zu geben, in welchem seine Mutter jetzt lebte. Einige Angestellte des Heims wären Squibs, hatte sie gesagt. Schon früher fragte sich Lucius immer, was Squibs mit sich und ihrem wertlosen Leben anzufangen gedachten, aber hier hatte er eine Antwort: Sie arbeiteten – und zwar auf Muggelart.

Die Nacht war unruhig. Sein Unterbewusstsein war vom _Horror Vacui_ befallen und versuchte, die Leere des schlummernden Geistes mit Sinn und Unsinn zu füllen. Ästhetische Traumgebilde wechselten sich mit grotesken Abscheulichkeiten ab. Letztere wurden von Abraxas Malfoy verkörpert, der seinen Sohn mit Schimpfwörtern bedachte, die zu hören ihn mehr schmerzte als sie selbst gegen andere auszusprechen.

Trotz der wilden Nacht war Lucius am Morgen ausgeruht.

Das Frühstück verlief angespannt. Wie so oft war die fröhlichste Person am Tisch Charles. Der Junge unterhielt alle anderen mit seinem unverständlichen Brabbeln. Susan war wie immer freundlich und aufmerksam. Als Lucius zur weit entfernt stehenden Marmelade greifen wollte, schob sie das Glas zu ihm hinüber. Sie wagte, ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zu schenken, welches bei seiner strengen Miene sofort verblasste. Den Moment wollte er dennoch nutzen. In der familiären Runde sollte es zu keiner Auseinandersetzung kommen.

„Mrs. Malfoy?" Nicht nur sie blickte ihn neugierig an. „Susan", revidierte er als Zeichen seines Entgegenkommens. „Vielleicht hat Draco Ihnen schon mitgeteilt, dass man meine Mutter gefunden hat."  
Als sie nickte, wedelten die langen roten Haare gefährlich nahe über ihrem Teller hin und her. „Ja, hat er. Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, wenn sie hier einziehen sollte."  
Ihre Antwort erstaunte ihn. Sie hatte ihm sogar erspart, eine Frage zu formulieren. „Das ist sehr freundlich." Was sollte er sonst sagen, fragte er sich.  
„Vielleicht", begann Susan, „sollten wir nochmal versuchen, eine Haushaltshilfe zu finden. Für den Fall, dass Ihre Mutter Pflege benötigt."  
„Sofern ich unterrichtet bin, soll sie sich selbst versorgen können."  
„Das ist schön zu hören, Mr. Malfoy."

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über den Tisch. Lucius wusste, dass man ihm die Möglichkeit ließ, ihr im Austausch ein Angebot zu machen. Wenn es alle glücklich machte …

„Sie dürfen mich mit Vornamen ansprechen."

Da, es war gesagt. Und es schien tatsächlich alle zu erfreuen. Jeder strahlte. Sie sollten sich nur nicht daran gewöhnen, dachte er. _Jeden Tag eine gute Tat_ war nicht sein Motto, würde es auch nie werden.

Nachdem Susan den Weg zur Arbeit angetreten hatte, Draco seinen ersten Kunden empfing und Narzissa sich gut gelaunt in die Gartenarbeit stürzte, wählte Lucius seine Kleidung für den heutigen Besuch im Genesungsheim.

Er war zu stolz, um auf seine prachtvolle Garderobe zu verzichten. Lucius zog mit seiner feinen Bekleidung und dem edlen Spazierstock die Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten auf sich, als er aus einer unbelebten Seitenstraße, in die er eben appariert war, heraustrat. Majestätisch anmutend schritt er erhobenen Hauptes an dem hölzernen Palisadenzaun entlang, bis er zum Eingang des Heimes gelangte. Dort stand ein kleines Häuschen, bei dessen Pförtner man sich offenbar ankündigen musste.

„Guten Tag, der Herr. Ich möchte jemandem einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Lucius. Die arrogante Tonlage brachte den Mann mit Schiebermütze dazu, mit einer einzigen Mimik dem Besucher seine Verachtung mitzuteilen.  
„Und wen möchten Sie bitte besuchen?", fragte der Pförtner gelangweilt.  
„Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Abélia Estelle Malfoy", erwiderte Lucius. Nun war es der Pförtner, der verächtlich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und kurz darauf die Tasten einer für Lucius völlig fremdartigen Maschine bearbeitete.  
„Mrs. Malfoy bewohnt das Zimmer 213, Station 4.3 im Westflügel", entgegnete der Pförtner monoton.  
Lucius hatte sich alles gemerkt, fragte jedoch: „Wie bitte gelange ich am schnellsten dorthin?"  
„Gar nicht, wenn Sie Ihren Zauberstab nicht vorher abgeben."  
„Ich höre wohl nicht Recht?" Lucius lachte erhaben. „Ich soll ohne …?"  
„Ja", unterbrach der Mann ernst. „Treten Sie ein und nutzen Sie eines der Schließfächer. Sie bekommen Ihren Stab nach dem Aufenthalt bei uns zurück."  
„Aber mein Stab ist Teil meines Gehstocks."  
„Sie sehen nicht aus, als würden Sie einen Gehstock benötigen, wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten."  
Lucius schnaufte. „Nein, die gestatte ich Ihnen nicht! Mein Spazierstock ist kein billiger Ziegenhainer aus Kornelkirschholz. Es handelt sich hierbei", er hob seinen Stock, „um ein kostspieliges Accessoire mit Schlangenkopf aus echtem Silber." Er wollte nicht extra erwähnen, dass dieser zusätzlich mit Rubinen besetzt war und darüber hinaus aus dem hochwertigen Holz eines Baumes gefertigt war, dessen Namen dieser Pförtner sicherlich nicht einmal auszusprechen vermochte.  
Der Mann mit Schiebermütze ließ sich nicht beirren: „Das sind die Regel, Mister. Aber ich kann auch deutlicher werden: Zauberstäbe sind drinnen nicht erlaubt! Entweder geben Sie ihn ab oder Sie kommen nicht rein – die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Ihnen."

Ohne Stock setzte Lucius seinen Weg fort. Mit Hilfe einiger Schwestern fand er auch bald die richtige Station. Mit einem Male, jetzt wo er am Ziel war, schlug sein Herz wie wild. Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, distanziert und besonnen zu bleiben, wo er doch jeden Augenblick seiner Mutter gegenüberstehen würde.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. …?", fragte eine hagere Schwester mit schmalen Lippen und hohen Wangenknochen, die einen Kopf größer war als er selbst.  
Nachdem Lucius den Kloß im Hals hinuntergeschluckt hatte, antwortete er mit fester Stimme: „Ich bin hier, um Mrs. Malfoy einen Besuch abzustatten."  
Die Frau lächelte. „Es ist schön, dass Mrs. Malfoy jetzt häufiger Besuch bekommt. Die eine Dame, die hier ab und an …"  
„Ja", fuhr Lucius ihr über den Mund. „Sie meinen Miss Amabilis. Ich kenne die Dame. Eine gute Bekannte."  
„Mrs. Malfoy wird sich sicher freuen! Wer, wenn ich fragen darf, sind Sie?", wollte die Schwester neugierig wissen. Noch bevor er antworten konnte, hatte sie ihn von oben bis unten gemustert. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich, als sie nachfragte: „Sind Sie etwa mit ihr verwandt?"

Lucius nannte der Schwester weder seinen Namen noch sein Begehren. Ein Nicken sollte als Antwort genügen. Er rechnete schon mit Schwierigkeiten, doch entgegen seiner Befürchtung zeigte sie ihm den Weg.

Die hochgewachsene Frau öffnete eine nur angelehnte Zimmertür. Lucius folgte. Er bemerkte als Erstes ein ordentlich gemachtes Bett, über das eine dunkelrote Decke geworfen worden war. An dem einzigen Tisch im Raum saß eine Frau mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die sich mit Stricken die Zeit vertrieb.

„Mrs. Malfoy? Sie haben Besuch", sagte die Schwester lächelnd, und diese Freundlichkeit schlug sich in der Stimme nieder.  
„Besuch?", fragte die Frau mit leicht gebrochener Stimme zurück, aus der man jedoch eine Menge Freude heraushörte.  
„Ja, Besuch, Mrs. Malfoy! Ich hole Ihnen beiden etwas Kuchen und Kaffee, wenn's Recht ist?", fragte die Schwester, die nebenbei die Tischdecke auf dem Tisch glatt zog. Die ältere Dame nickte zustimmend. Bevor die Schwester das Zimmer verließ, sagte sie an Lucius gerichtet: „Setzen Sie sich doch, ich bin gleich zurück."

Nur zögerlich steuerte Lucius den Tisch an. Die ältere Dame, deren schneeweißes, hochgestecktes Haar er verzückt von hinten betrachtete, legte ihr Strickzeug zur Seite und versuchte aufzustehen, um ihren Gast willkommen zu heißen. Es kostete sie sichtbar Mühe, weshalb er einschritt.

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht. Behalten Sie bitte Platz, meine Teuerste."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, nachdem sie seine Stimme vernommen hatte. Kurz darauf sank sie zurück in ihren Stuhl. Lucius näherte sich und nahm neben ihr Platz. Als er ihr das erste Mal ins Gesicht blickte, bemerkte er sofort, dass jegliche Farbe aus ihren Augen verschwunden war, die in seiner Erinnerung stets hellblau gestrahlt hatten. Seine Mutter war blind. Obwohl ihn Marie vorgewarnt hatte, war er von der sichtbaren Veränderung getroffen.

Seine Mutter erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten, als sie mehrmals tief Luft holte.

Nachdem sie sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte, sagte sie freundlich, aber schleppend: „Ich bin etwas überrascht. Ich bekomme nicht häufig Besuch, müssen Sie wissen. Meist kommen Bekannte, die ebenfalls hier leben oder einige von den Kindern." Hier stutzte Lucius und er fragte sich, welche Kinder sie meinen könnte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, mein Herr? Sind Sie vom Amt?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.

Seine Augen fixierten das knautschige Gesicht. Durch die verwelkte Schönheit hindurch erkannte er Zug für Zug seine Mutter wieder, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. In Gedanken straffte er ihr Gesicht, tönte ihre graue Haut vornehm blass und schminkte sie so, wie er sie aus der Vergangenheit kannte. Immer wieder spielten sich verblasste Szenen in seinem Kopf ab, die jetzt, als er ihr wahrhaftig gegenübersaß, an Farbe und Intensität gewannen: Seine Mutter, wie sie ihm den schnellsten Besen spendierte, damit er mit seinen Freunden Swivenhodge spielen konnte; wie sie ihm erlaubte, im Koboldstein-Club Mitglied werden zu dürfen, obwohl er noch so jung war oder wie sie ihm zum Geburtstag einen stummen Fwooper mit farbenprächtigem Gefieder schenkte, obwohl sie selbst gegen diese magischen Vögel allergisch war. Am schönsten waren die Erinnerungen an den Sprachunterricht, den sie ihm samstags und sonntags erteilt hatte. Im Sommer hatten sie im Garten unter Bäumen gesessen, während sie es sich in der kalten Jahreszeit im warmen Wintergarten gemütlich gemacht hatten, um ihm das Erlernen einer der schönsten Sprachen der Welt durch eine schöne Umgebung zu erleichtern.

Sein Atem stockte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich hier bei ihr saß – bei seiner Mutter, die er auf Befehl seines Vaters hin einfach vergessen hatte.

Lucius konnte nichts auf ihre Fragen erwidern, denn die dürre Schwester kam mit einem Tablett in der Hand herein und verteilte Kaffee und Kuchen. Nachdem serviert worden war, hielt die Schwester sich noch immer im Zimmer auf und zupfte hier und da an der Bettdecke oder an den Gardinen herum, was Lucius nicht sehr geduldig verfolgte.

„Ich mag Obstkuchen", sagte seine Mutter mit fröhlicher Stimme, bevor sie einen kleinen Bissen von der aromatischen Erdbeertorte zu sich nahm.  
Während die Schwester im Raum war, wollte Lucius nicht reden, so dass er, von ihrer Anwesenheit bereits sehr verärgert, eindringlich bat: „Wäre es wohl möglich, uns einen Moment allein zu gönnen?"

Die Schwester betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, bevor sie nickte und den Raum verließ. Die Zimmertür schloss sie nicht.

Ohne dem Kuchen Beachtung zu schenken sagte Lucius mit unsicherer Stimme: „Mrs. Malfoy, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich Ihnen begreiflich machen soll, wer ich bin. Ich …"

Sein Blick fiel auf die offene Tür, die ihn so sehr störte, dass er sich kurz entschuldigte, um sie zu schließen. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet. Die dürre Schwester kam abermals herein, um eine Frage mit vorgeschobener Dringlichkeit zu stellen. Lucius war erbost über dieses lästige Verhalten.

Er bat die Schwester vor die Tür, um mit ihr zu reden. Die Tür schloss er wohlweislich, bevor er wütend zischelte: „Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, um ein wenig Ruhe zu bitten, während ich bei Mrs. Malfoy bin?"  
Die Schwester schenkte ihm einen verachtenden Blick und erwiderte bösartig: „Ich weiß jetzt genau, wer Sie sind, und ich weiß, was Sie auf Ihrem linken Unterarm tragen! Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich das Leben einer Patientin aufs Spiel setze, nur weil ihr 'ach so lang verschollener Sohn sich endlich dazu herablä…"  
„Sie wissen überhaupt nichts!" Seine Lautstärke zügelte er zwar, doch sein Zorn war nicht zu übersehen. Die sonst so blassen Wangen waren bereits mit einem roten Teint versehen. „Ich rate Ihnen …" Lucius kam nicht dazu, eine Drohung auszusprechen.  
Die Schwester, einen Kopf größer als er selbst, nahm ihn plötzlich am Schlafittchen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Wir wissen sehr wohl, was Sie und ihresgleichen von Squibs halten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie Ihrer Mutter irgendetwas antun, Mr. Malfoy."

Die Worte der Schwester verletzten ihn. Dass sie dachte, er wäre zu so etwas fähig, machte ihm erst deutlich, wie andere Menschen – Fremde – ihn einschätzten. Das Verständnis für ihre Annahme kam für Lucius völlig unerwartet. Es war immerhin sein eigener Vater gewesen, der sie verbannt hatte, nur weil die Magie sich ihr verweigerte. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Die Redewendung hat sich niemand aus purer Freude ausgedacht, denn viele Kinder gerieten nach den Eltern, übernahmen deren Verhaltensweise und häufig die Ansichten. Aufgrund dessen konnte er ihre Befürchtungen verstehen, auch wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Resignierend nickte Lucius der Schwester zu, die daraufhin sofort von ihm abließ.

Bevor sich die Schwester jedoch ihrer Arbeit widmete, sagte sie im Befehlston: „Die Tür bleibt auf!" So eine Unhöflichkeit hätte er sich normalerweise nicht gefallen lassen und doch gab er nach, nickte abermals, bevor er zurück ins Zimmer seiner Mutter ging. Die Tür ließ er angelehnt.

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Mutter.  
„Alles bestens", log er.  
„Oh, setzen Sie sich doch bitte und kosten Sie den Kuchen", sagte seine Mutter verzückt.

Gefühle wallten auf und das nur wegen der Worte der Schwester. Lucius malte sich aus, was geschehen wäre, hätte seine Mutter erst während des zweiten Krieges ihre Magie verloren. Als Gefolgsmann von Voldemort wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen, sich dieser Schmach zu entledigen, doch Lucius hätte diesen Umstand eher verborgen und sie in Sicherheit gebracht. Zu Severus womöglich. Um seinen Jungen hatte der Freund sich vorbildlich gekümmert. Die Familie stand höher als alles andere, hörte er in Gedanken Narzissa sagen.

Mehr und mehr wurde ihm klar, dass seine Mutter ein Squib geworden war. Das war der einzige Grund, weshalb er sein Leben lang auf ihre Nähe zu verzichten hatte. Befreundete Familien, das wusste er, hatten das gleiche Schicksal durchgemacht. Stellte sich beim Nachwuchs heraus, dass es sich um einen Squib handelte, war man auf der Stelle das Gespött der höheren Gesellschaft. Man wurde verachtet und verlacht. Wenn es Draco getroffen hätte …

Lucius konnte nicht mehr denken. Er fand keinen Weg, der älteren Dame zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihr Sohn war. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sie hätte jedes Recht dazu, ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen, ihm übel zu nehmen, dass er nie zuvor nach ihr gesucht hatte. Wie würde er an ihrer Stelle reagieren? In Gedanken ging er sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, doch so sehr sich auch anstrengte, die Situation einzuschätzen, er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Unter Umständen musste er sogar damit rechnen, hinausgeworfen zu werden, sollte er seine Identität preisgeben. Dann lieber einen Moment in ihrer Nähe bleiben, sich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging, bevor sie ihm an den Kopf warf, was für eine Enttäuschung er für sie war.

Still aß Lucius seinen Kuchen, während er der Stimme seiner Mutter lauschte, die sich kaum verändert hatte. Sie schwärmte von den Kindern des nahe gelegenen Horts, deren fröhliches Giggeln stets ihr Herz erwärmte. Die Kinder, so erzählte sie, würden ihr ab und an Bilder bringen, die sie für sie gemalt hätten. Als er sich im Zimmer umsah, fiel sein Blick auf einige Kinderzeichnungen, die seine Mutter an den Wänden hatte aufhängen lassen. Das sonst recht trostlos eingerichtete Zimmer war mit ihnen viel farbenfroher gestaltet.

„Ich kann zwar nur hell und dunkel wahrnehmen, aber die Kinder erzählen mir immer ganz genau, was auf den Bildern zu sehen ist", sagte seine Mutter mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor sie einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich nahm. Lucius fühlte sich derweil daran erinnert, wie er damals sein Büro im Ministerium mit Dracos Erstlingswerken verschönt hatte. Mit tiefer Wehmut in der Stimme gestand sie ihm leise: „Wissen Sie, ich habe auch einen Sohn."

Das jahrelange Vergessenmüssen hatte den Schmerz, den Ausdruck des Verrats an der eigenen Mutter, stets gering gehalten. In diesem Augenblick, wie ein plötzlich aufkommender Sturm, entfaltete sich die Schuld in seiner Brust mit schmerzhafter Wucht, zerriss dabei jegliche Selbsttäuschung – und Selbstbetäubung. Sein Gewissen forderte unverfälschte Gefühle. Unverhofft schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, liefen über die Wangen hinunter. Bei jedem Atemzug bebte sein Körper. Mit zitternder Hand legte Lucius die Kuchengabel auf den Teller und griff zu seinem Taschentuch. So geräuschlos wie nur möglich wollte er seine Wangen trocknen, doch ihr Gehör schien ausgezeichnet zu sein.

Wenn Kinder traurig waren, trösteten die Mütter, so auch seine. „Oh, bitte nicht weinen."

Ihre Gutmütigkeit ließen seine Tränen nicht versiegen. Stattdessen wurde er zu seinem Leidwesen von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Es wäre ein Leichtes, sich herauszureden, lag es doch in der Natur der Menschen, die eigene Schuld nicht sehen zu wollen. Alles auf seinen Vater abzuwälzen wäre eine bequeme Alternative, aber sich selbst zu entkommen, der Anklage durch das eigene Gewissen, war unmöglich.

Seine Mutter tastete mit einer runzligen Hand auf dem Tisch umher, bis sie seinen Unterarm spürte und einmal liebevoll darüberstreichelte. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass deine Wege dich eines Tages zu mir führen werden, Lucius."

Der Schreck über die plötzliche Enthüllung seiner Identität hielt nur kurz an. Er schloss die Augen und spürte die beinahe himmlische Behaglichkeit, die den Schmerz und die Angst verdrängte. Die erste Hürde war genommen. So gern hätte er gefragt, woher sie wusste, dass er es war, doch er traute seinem instabilen Befinden nicht, besonders nicht seiner Stimme. Stellvertretend für Worte legte er eine Hand auf ihre.

„Ich war mir erst nicht sicher." Mit beiden Händen umschloss sie die seine. „Vielleicht war es nur eine vage Ahnung", sie tätschelte seine Hand, „oder deine Stimme. Aber ich halte es für denkbar, dass eine Mutter niemals den Duft ihres eigenen Kindes vergisst."

Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Er war erleichtert, als er die Erwiderung seiner Geste spürte. Es gab keine Hürden mehr, hatte nie welche gegeben. Befreit von allen unbegründeten Ängsten atmete er tief durch, als er die Hand an seinem Kopf spürte. Und er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter genauso vertraut nach Veilchen duftete wie früher.


	228. Der erste September

Hallo **Foil**,

durch seine Mutter wird Lucius sicherlich noch die ein oder andere seiner Sichtweisen ändern. Man erinnert sich noch vage daran, dass Marie eine Abschlussarbeit über die Behandlung von Patienten verfasst – mit Mrs. Malfoy als Beispiel.  
Warum der neue Zaubertrankmeister so schwer vermittelbar ist, wird man in diesem Kapitel bereits erfahren. John meinte, der Charakter erinnere ihn an eine bekannte, fiktive Gestalt. Mal sehen, ob die Leser eine ähnliche Assoziation haben werden.

Hallo **Paule**,

die Idee mit 62443 – die Zahlen für das Wort Magie – ist leider nicht meine, das ist Canon. Im Original war es 62442 (Magic). Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall mal ausprobieren, wenn ich mal in London bin :)  
Die Dementoren werden sich in finstere Gegenden zurückgezogen haben – in verbotene Wälder, in Höhlen. Sie sind zumindest nicht auffällig geworden. Die Blauklötze haben sich doch prima angehört ;) Frage mich ernsthaft, warum 1. mein Gehirn nie den Fehler entdeckt hat und 2. warum Word es als richtig anzeigt …  
Ich werde John mal fragen.

Hallöchen **Julez**,

es gibt keine „Schwarzleser", es gibt nur stille Leser und alle sind ganz herzlich willkommen, hier mitzulesen. :)  
Vielen lieben Dank für das Lob und die netten Worte. Es gibt einige wirklich gute FFs, die ich mir nach Beendigung der Schatten-FF selbst noch vornehmen möchte. Es wäre schade, wenn du keiner anderen Geschichte noch eine Chance geben würdest.  
Für das allerletzte Kapitel werde ich mir etwas mehr Zeit nehmen, aber das werde ich mit dem vorletzten ankündigen. Es soll ja nichts vergessen werden.

Dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und  
liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

Bewegungslos stand Severus im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer und schaute dabei zu, wie Hermine, die nur im Nachthemd bekleidet war, sich die Zähne putzte. Er selbst war schon vollständig angekleidet.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest bei dem Bewerbungsgespräch dabei sein?", erinnerte er sie.  
Mit dem Mund voller Zahnpasta erwiderte sie: „Wir haben doch noch zehn …" Bei dem Wort zehn formte sich eine Blase an ihrem Mund, die größer wurde und zerplatzte.  
„Das geschieht dir Recht", kommentierte Severus den Vorfall gelassen. „Ich bin schon unten, falls – was ich hoffe – der Herr zu den Menschen gehört, die zu wichtigen Angelegenheiten gern pünktlich erscheinen."

Es regnete in Strömen. Das trommelnde Geräusch war seit heute früh um vier nicht leiser geworden. Gerade mal hatte Severus die letzte Stufe der Treppe überwunden, da hörte er es an der Vordertür klopfen. Der Bewerber war früh dran, was in Severus' Augen vorbildlich war. Er betrat den Verkaufsraum und sah eine Gestalt mit dem Rücken zur Glastür, die sich die Kapuze des Umhangs über den Kopf geworfen hatte, um sich vor dem Wetter zu schützen. Severus öffnete die Tür. Sofort drang das laute Geräusch des Regens uneingeschränkt an seine Ohren. Die Person hatte die Tür offenbar nicht gehört, so dass Severus auf andere Weise auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte.

„Mr. Lyon?", sagte er laut.

Der Kopf des Mannes fuhr erschreckt herum. Severus konnte einen Teil des Gesichts unter der Kapuze ausmachen. Kriegsopfer und Kriegsopfer waren offenbar zwei verschiedene paar Schuhe. Diesem Mann fehlte ein Teil der Oberlippe. Durch diese Verletzung wirkte es so, als würde Mr. Lyon wie ein bissiger Hund die Zähne fletschen.

„Mr. Snape?", lispelte der Mann und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die er ergriff.  
„Ja, Sie sind Mr. Lyon?"  
„Korrekt." Mr. Lyon zeigte unbestimmt hinter sich. „Darf ich eintreten? Das Wetter …"  
Severus hatte schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen, unter anderem Bill Weasley nach dem Angriff von Fenrir Greyback, aber Mr. Lyons Erscheinung verschlug ihm im ersten Moment die Sprache, bevor er sich fasste. „Sicher, kommen Sie herein."

Der Bewerber trat ein. Trotz eines regenabweisenden Impervius-Zaubers war der Umhang von Mr. Lyon feucht. Er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte sah völlig normal aus: gesunde, ebenmäßige Haut, volle Lippen. Die andere Seite war es, die vermutlich während eines Kampfes in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Die Haut um das Auge herum sah wie geschmolzen aus. Der obere Teil der linken Gesichtshälfte war rötlich. Feine Streifen zogen sich bis hinunter zum Hals. Eine Mischung aus Verbrennung und Verätzung. Ein Fluch musste das angerichtet haben. Trotz dieser Verletzung war Mr. Lyon einen Tick gutaussehender als Alastor Moody, was Severus' Meinung nach nicht schwer war.

„Ich weiß, ich bin zu früh", sagte Lyon und wandte Severus unbewusst die ansehnliche Gesichtshälfte zu. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."  
„Keinesfalls! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen möchten? Im Flur können Sie Ihren Umhang ablegen."

Die Küche war für ein Bewerbungsgespräch viel zu gemütlich. Andererseits schien die ruhige Umgebung Mr. Lyon sehr angenehm zu sein. Severus vermutete, dass der Mann ernsthafte Befürchtungen hatte, gar keine Anstellung mehr zu finden, was er daraus schloss, dass Mr. Lyon ihm alles Recht machen wollte. Er war überaus zuvorkommend, hatte immer ein paar nette Worte übrig. Dennoch war es nicht zu übersehen, wie angespannt er war. Die Hand, mit der Mr. Lyon seine Unterlagen an Severus reichte, zitterte. Am Handrücken des Bewerbers befand sich ebenfalls eine rötliche Verfärbung der Haut. Mit dieser Hand, dachte Severus, musste Mr. Lyon sein Gesicht geschützt haben, als man ihn mit einem Fluch attackierte. Natürlich war er nicht neugierig, wie, wann und warum es zu der außergewöhnlichen Verletzung gekommen war. Er würde ihn nicht fragen. Solche Informationen waren nicht wichtig. Woher also kam sein plötzliches Interesse am Schicksal fremder Leute, fragte sich Severus. Die Antwort lag womöglich in seiner Heilung. Bevor er sich seiner Seele beraubt hatte, waren ihm andere Menschen nicht durchweg gleichgültig. Ohne jedes romantische Interesse an der Mitschülerin hatte er damals Linda geholfen, die im Eis des Sees eingebrochen war. Selbst das bevorstehende Attentat auf die Potters und die Möglichkeit, dass die Longbottoms mit der Prophezeiung gemeint sein könnten, hatte ihn nicht kalt gelassen.

Severus entschloss sich dazu, Mr. Lyon nicht auf die sichtbare Verletzung anzusprechen. Stattdessen ging er die Unterlagen durch.

„Sie haben bei Professor Slughorn gelernt", entnahm er der beigefügten Referenz, die vor über dreißig Jahren geschrieben wurde.  
„Ja, er war damals auf seinem Gebiet der Beste."  
Severus nickte, während er die anderen Papiere durchging. „Sie haben sogar Ihren Meister in Kräuterkunde?"  
„Beides hat mich als Jugendlicher interessiert, weil diese beiden Fachrichtungen so eng miteinander verknüpft sind."  
„Das ist wahr", murmelte Severus, und es hätte Vorteile. Im Lebenslauf suchte er nach dem Alter des Bewerbers. Mr. Lyon war 52 Jahre jung. Es waren die anderen Kopien, die Severus' Interesse an dem Mann weckten. Ihm fielen Stempel und Briefköpfe von Institutionen auf, die in der Zaubererwelt bekannt und angesehen waren. „Sie haben sich regelmäßig fortgebildet, wie ich sehe."  
Mr. Lyon nickte. „Man rostet schnell ein, wenn man nicht auf dem Laufenden bleibt. Die ganzen neuen Entdeckungen …"  
„Und Sie sind Mitglied der Körperschaft der Tränkemeister." Hier blickte Severus auf. „Waren Sie auf dem letzten Treffen?" An _das_ Gesicht hätte sich Severus erinnert.  
„Ja."  
„So? Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen."  
Mr. Lyon druckste nicht herum und sagte die Wahrheit: „Ich habe mit einem Personatus-Zauber mein Gesicht verborgen und mit einem Abduco zusätzlich davon abgelenkt." Mr. Lyon lächelte, ließ es aber gleich wieder bleiben, weil er zu wissen schien, dass er damit noch grotesker aussah. „Ich habe Sie gesehen, und auch den Vortrag Ihrer Partnerin gehört. Sie haben mir damals eine Visitenkarte in die Hand gedrückt."  
Wem nicht, dachte Severus. „Warum heute kein Maskierungszauber?"  
„Ich sah keinen Grund."

Die Tür zur Küche ging auf. Als Hermine eintrat, lächelte sie. Höflich stand Mr. Lyon auf und wandte sich ihr zu. Hermine strauchelte bei dem Anblick eine Sekunde lang, reichte ihm jedoch die Hand und stellte sich ihm vor. Ihr fachmännischer Blick musterte die Verletzung des Augenlides, des oberen Bereichs der Wange und der zerrissenen Oberlippe.

„Ein Spinnenfeuer?", fragte sie unverblümt.  
Mr. Lyon war sichtlich erstaunt. „Woher …?"  
„Ich habe das auch mal ge..." Rechtzeitig fiel ihr ein, wie sie den Satz anders beenden konnte, denn solche Wunden wurde man nicht mehr los, wenn man sie – was selten genug vorkam – tatsächlich überlebte. „Ich hab das auch mal gesehen." Nicht gehabt, sonst würde es Fragen aufwerfen. „Wie ist das passiert?"

Severus stöhnte leise. In wenigen Sekunden hatte Hermine aus einem distanzierten Bewerbungsgespräch ein nettes Plauderstündchen gemacht.

„Todesser", war die knappe Antwort von Mr. Lyon.

Dieser eine Begriff stand für vieles. Er war ein Synonym für Verlust, für Schmerzen, für Kampf und für Brutalität. Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Es wäre besser, Mr. Lyon auf einen Umstand aufmerksam zu machen, bevor er mit dem Gespräch fortfuhr.

„Sie wissen sicherlich aus den Medien, dass auch ich einmal …"  
„Sicher weiß ich das", unterbrach Mr. Lyon und zog etwas Flaches, Bedrucktes aus seiner Hemdtasche. „Ich lese immer auch die Rückseite der Schokofroschkarten." Er drehte entsprechende Karte mit Severus' Bild darauf um. „Ich bin also bestens über Sie informiert", scherzte Lyon. Die unverletzte Wange formte ein Grübchen, als Mr. Lyon lächelte. „Es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum Sie eine Apotheke führen, anstatt in Askaban zu sitzen."  
„Wissen Sie, wer es getan hat?", fragte Hermine.  
„Ein Mann namens Macnair. Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, ist der im Gefängnis gestorben." Die Schokofroschkarte, die Lyon offenbar sammelte, steckte er zurück in die Brusttasche.  
„Da das geklärt ist", begann Severus, „möchte ich Sie bitten, einen Felix Felicis zu brauen, damit ich mich von Ihrem Können überzeugen kann."  
„Ist der nicht zu einfach?", fragte Mr. Lyon.  
„Nicht, wenn ich Ihnen nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit gebe."  
„Oh, verstehe. Arbeit unter Zeitdruck." Lyon rieb sich die Hände. „Ich bin bereit."

Hermine wartete nicht im Labor. Sie vertrieb sich anderweitig die Zeit, während Severus den Bewerber prüfte.

Schnell, sicher und vor allem korrekt braute Mr. Lyon in nur 28 Minuten einen Felix Felicis. Die goldenen Tropfen des Trankes flogen hoch in die Luft und landeten zielsicher wieder im Kessel. Severus hatte jeden Handgriff genau beobachtet. Lyon wirkte nicht ein einziges Mal unsicher.

Sein zufriedenes Urteil über den fertigen Trank teilte Severus nicht mit. Stattdessen wollte er wissen: „Kennen Sie sich mit Dracheneischalen aus?"  
„Nicht nur mit den Schalen, auch mit dem Dotter verschiedenster Drachenarten."  
„Wie steht es mit Außergewöhnlichem? Kennen und brauen Sie nicht alltägliche Tränke?"  
„Wie zum Beispiel …?"  
„Sagen wir", Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, „den Adlerauge?"  
„Kenne ich, habe ich sogar einmal gebraut, als ich in China einen Kurs belegt habe."

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Mr. Lyon auch im schwarzmagischen Bereich tätig geworden war.

„Wie sieht es aus mit dem Cogamor?" Ein übler Liebestrank, der totale Unterwürfigkeit zur Folge hatte. „Schlafes Bruder? Der Ewige See? Haben Sie jemals mit dem Gespenstischen Steinregen gearbeitet?"

Mr. Lyon blieb einen Augenblick lang vollkommen still. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich und musterten die Gesichtszüge seines potenziellen Arbeitgebers, um herauszufinden, wie die Antwort zu dessen Zufriedenheit ausfallen musste. Er fand nichts und traf die Entscheidung, weiterhin ehrlich zu bleiben.

„Alle Tränke sind mir bekannt, auch die Kapseln des Steinregens kenne ich." zog es vor, zusätzlich seine Meinung zum Thema kundzutun. „Es gibt eine Menge übler Tränke, mit denen man viel Unheil anrichten kann. Ich bin nicht bereit, ausnahmslos alles zu brauen, wenn ich das nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann."  
Mit der Aussage war Severus zufrieden. „Füllen Sie den Felix ab und folgen Sie mir in die Küche."

Hermine wartete dort bereits mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee. Sofern sie nicht noch Kuchen auftischte, würde Severus nichts sagen.

Als sie die beiden Männer bemerkte, fragte sie: „Na, wie ist es gelaufen?"  
Weil sie Mr. Lyon anblickte, wagte er zu vermuten: „Ganz gut, würde ich meinen." Unsicher blickte er zu Severus, um eine Meinung zu hören.  
Gerade öffnete dieser den Mund, da warf Hermine ein: „Ich habe etwas Kuchen hier."

Dem geöffneten Mund entwich ein leiser Seufzer, jedoch laut genug, dass Mr. Lyon es hören konnte. Der Gast verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

„Sie mögen doch Kuchen?", fragte Hermine.  
Lyon nickte. „Durchaus, ich werde heute auch genug bekommen. Meine Nichte feiert nämlich Geburtstag."  
„Oh, dann möchten wir Sie nicht aufhalten."  
An den Gastgeber gewandt fragte der Bewerber: „Wann darf ich mit einer Antwort rechnen?" Unsicher fügte er hinzu: „Oder habe ich es vermasselt?"  
Es war Lyon anzusehen, dass er nicht mit einer Zusage rechnete. Severus blieb gelassen, während er etwas in einer Mappe suchte. „Sofern während des Brauens keine Teile Ihres Gesichts in den Kessel fallen", Lyon ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Hermine wusste ebenfalls nicht, was sie von Severus' Worten halten sollte, „können Sie regulär am 1. September hier anfangen."  
Mr. Lyon blinzelte einige Male. Seine Fäuste lockerten sich wieder. „Am 1. September?"  
„Das passt Ihnen hoffentlich?", fragte Severus mit regungsloser Miene nach. „Wir erwarten Sie pünktlich um halb acht. Allerdings würden wir es zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie am Freitag, den 27. August bereits einträfen. Am 31. haben wir Vollmond. Die Apotheke wird das gesamte Wochenende für die Werwölfe geöffnet haben. Die vier Tage würden wir Ihnen als Überstunden anrechnen." Endlich hatte Severus das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Einen vorbereiteten Vertrag, den er Mr. Lyon reichte. „Lesen Sie sich alles in Ruhe durch. Wenn Sie am Freitag hier erscheinen, können wir das mit den Unterschriften erledigen."

Durch die Blume gab Severus damit zu verstehen, dass er von dem neuen Angestellten die Überstunden erwartete und nicht etwa als Option anbot.

Verdutzt griff Lyon nach dem Vertrag und überflog das erste Blatt, doch er hatte keinen Kopf dafür, den Inhalt zu verstehen. Er war noch immer überwältigt, dass er ab dem nächsten Monat eine Anstellung haben würde.

„Ach, Mr. Lyon?"  
„Ja, Professor Snape?"  
„Befinden sich in Ihrem Bekanntenkreis womöglich andere Zaubertränkemeister, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung sind?"  
Lyon dachte nach. Zu seinen Freunden zählten sieben Tränkemeister. „Ein Freund hört Ende September im Mungos auf. Die Tätigkeit dort findet er ermüdend. Und meine Nichte ist Ende dieses Monats mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig. Die Prüfung vorm Ministerium hat sie bereits bestanden."  
„Beide können sich hier vorstellen, falls Interesse besteht." Weil Mr. Lyon abzuwägen schien, ob er sich damit womöglich selbst Konkurrenz schaffte, wies Severus darauf hin: „Meine Unterschrift ist auf Ihrem Vertrag bereits vorhanden. Es fehlt nur noch die von Miss Granger."  
„Gebt mir Tintenfass und Feder und ich erledige das gleich", versicherte Hermine lächelnd. Auch sie setzte ihre Unterschrift unter den Vertrag. „Wir sollten Ihnen noch sagen", begann Hermine, „dass wir ab dem 1. September einen Auszubildenden beschäftigen. Das wäre zunächst das Team: Sie, Mr. Foster, Professor Snape und ich. Im Verkauf ist Miss Greengrass tätig."  
Mr. Lyon nickte. „Hört sich übersichtlich an."  
„Das wird es vorerst auch bleiben." Severus nahm den von Hermine unterschriebenen Vertrag und reichte ihn an Mr. Lyon mit den Worten weiter: „Können wir am Freitag mit Ihnen rechnen?"  
„Selbstverständlich."

Nachdem Mr. Lyon gegangen war, griff Severus zu dem Kuchen, den Hermine besorgt hatte. Offenbar war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben, dass er Nougattorte mochte.

„Was macht Mr. Lyon für einen Eindruck auf dich?", wollte er wissen.  
Hermine plapperte gleich drauf los. „Rein vom menschlichen her finde ich ihn sehr sympathisch, allein schon, weil ich mit ihm etwas gemeinsam habe." Weil Severus die Stirn runzelte, erklärte sie: „Das Spinnenfeuer. Ich weiß, wie höllisch das wehtut. Und er ist auch noch im Gesicht getroffen worden. Ich frage mich, wie er das abwehren konnte. Er ist auf jeden Fall sehr umgänglich. Ich habe zwar seine Fähigkeiten nicht getestet, das warst du, aber ich vertraue deinem Urteil blind."  
„Dann werden wir Freitag sehen, wie er sich mit dem Wolfsbanntrank macht. Ich werde ab morgen übrigens einige Apotheken aufsuchen", warnte Severus sie vor. „Ich werde zur Mittagszeit außerhalb speisen."  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Ich werde die Lizenzen für das Vanillearoma im Wolfsbanntrank an den Mann bringen."  
Hermine nickte. „Was nehmen wir dafür?"  
„Einmalig drei Sickel. Allerdings werde ich allen das Angebot unterbreiten, die zusätzliche Zutat für geringen Aufschlag auf den Einkaufspreis bei uns zu erwerben. Ich glaube nicht, dass viele der Zauberer und Hexen wissen, wie sie sonst an Aromastoffe aus der Muggelwelt gelangen könnten."  
„Meinst du nicht, dass die meisten froh sind, keinen Wolfbanntrank mehr brauen zu müssen?"  
Selbstsicher schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Das hat mit Kundenbindung zu tun, Hermine. Niemand wird es sich erlauben können, einen bestimmten Kreis von Kunden zu verlieren. Werwölfe sind außerhalb des Vollmonds ganz normale Kunden, auf die man nicht verzichten sollte."

Wie geplant stellte Severus die ganze Woche über persönlich die Lizenzen für die interessierten Apotheken und freiberuflichen Tränkemeister aus. Er war gut darin, Leuten Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, wenn er etwas von ihnen wollte. Diese Fähigkeit hatte er sich von Lucius angenommen, der schon in der Schule genau wusste, wie er mit Mitschülern und sogar mit dem Lehrpersonal umgehen musste, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Keiner der Apotheker war glücklich gewesen, einen festen Kundenstamm zu verlieren. Das Angebot der Granger-Apotheke schien mehr als nur fair.

Von Montag bis Donnerstag hatte Severus alle in der Nähe liegenden Anlaufstellen für den Wolfbanntrank aufgesucht und für die Lizenz begeistern können, selbst die Apotheke in der Muggelwelt, die von Squibs geführt wurde.

Am Freitag war es soweit.

Mr. Lyon fand sich überpünktlich in der Apotheke ein und kam in den Genuss einer frisch gebrühten Tasse Kaffee. Bevor er jedoch den ersten Schluck nahm, reichte er den unterschriebenen Vertrag zurück.

Severus nahm Notiz von der Unterschrift, händigte Mr. Lyon die Kopie aus und sagte kurz und knapp: „Willkommen an Bord."  
„Mein Bekannter aus dem Mungos und meine Nichte hätte großes Interesse an einem Vorstellungsgespräch, Professor Snape. Soll ich Ihnen die Adressen geben?"  
Severus stellte als Gegenfrage: „Könnten Sie auch einen Termin übermitteln? Das würde sicherlich schneller gehen."  
„Sicher", stimmte Mr. Lyon zu. „Meine Nichte würde, wie schon erwähnt, nächsten Monat zur Verfügung stehen. Mein Bekannter ab Oktober."

Unerwartet musste Hermine an die Zeit denken, in der sie bei Snape ihren Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte. Vor gut zwanzig Monaten lernte sie das erste Mal den Mann kennen, der sich hinter Severus Snape verbarg. Anfangs rauften sie sich wegen Harrys Problem zusammen, später wurde sie seine Schülerin. Ihr Vertrag war ab Oktober letzten Jahres gültig gewesen, obwohl sie schon Monate vorher mit ihm gearbeitet hatte. Im Februar dieses Jahres hatte sie vorm Ministerium ihre Prüfung erfolgreich absolviert. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

„Hermine?" Severus Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte ihn fragend an, so dass er wiederholte: „Tee oder Kaffee?"  
„Ich … Kaffee!"

Ihre Antwort erstaunte ihn, da sie normalerweise Tee trank. Allerdings begann heute die nervenaufreibende Arbeit, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Die ersten Kunden standen um neun Uhr vor der Ladentür und begehrten Einlass. Vorausschauend hatte Severus Informationsblätter auf der Theke ausgelegt, in denen auf die anderen Apotheken aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Einige der Werwölfe überlegten es sich anders und trugen sich nicht in der Liste der Granger-Apotheke ein, sondern suchten einen der anderen Anbieter auf. Dennoch war der Ansturm gerade noch zu bändigen.

Daphne hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, und Mr. Lyon schuftete im Labor zusammen mit Severus und Hermine wie ein Pferd.

Die ersten Tränke in den wiederverwendbaren Bechern mit Deckel waren bereit, in den Verkaufsraum getragen zu werden.

„Hermine, hilfst du mir?" Severus nahm eines der Tabletts und fragte Mr. Lyon gar nicht erst, ob der sich vor unzähligen Kunden zeigen wollte.  
Mit dem anderen Tablett in der Hand ging Hermine vor. „Warte, ich öffnet die Tür."

Die Bezeichnung _rammelvoll_ traf die Situation im Verkaufsraum sehr genau. Daphne vierteilte sich, um die Anliegen der normalen Kunden und der Werwölfe gleichzeitig zu vollster Zufriedenheit zu erledigen. Kaum hatte man Severus und Hermine bemerkt, rückte eine Gruppe Kunden heran, die heute schon den ersten Trank einnehmen wollten. Jeder hielt seinen Pass in der Hand.

„Unterschreibst du?", flüsterte Severus.  
„Den ersten Schwung können wir gemeinsam machen, dann geht es schneller."

Severus war ungeduldig. Der nächste Kessel müsste aufgesetzt werden. Würde er Hermine jetzt nicht mit den Unterschriften helfen, würde sie heute gar nicht mehr ins Labor zurückkehren. Es lief wie folgt ab: Ein Werwolf zeigte seinen Pass und bekam daraufhin einen Trank. Der Tränkemeister musste warten, bis der Trank vollständig geleert worden war und das dauerte bei einigen. Erst danach durfte der Tränkemeister seine Unterschrift geben.

Ein kleiner Junge, der schon einmal von seiner Mutter begleitet worden war, guckte über die Theke zu Severus hinauf. Als er Augenkontakt hergestellt hatte, hielt er seinen Pass in die Höhe und sagte laut, um den Geräuschpegel aller anderen Kunden zu übertrumpfen: „Einen Vanilleshake, bitte!" Die Mutter hatte ihm beigebracht, selbstständig nach dem Trank zu fragen und lächelte zufrieden.  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue und fragte mit ernster Stimme zurück: „Mit oder ohne Sahnehäubchen?"

Der Junge war mit der Frage überfordert und versteckte sich scheu hinter den Beinen der Mutter. Mit einem der Tränke verließ Severus die Theke und ging auf den Jungen zu, der den Becher mit beiden Händen abnahm. Severus drehte den Verschluss ab, und der Junge trank.

Kurz vor Feierabend kam Remus vorbei, um ebenfalls den ersten Trank einzunehmen. Severus war derjenige, der die letzten Tränkepässe unterzeichnete.

„Ihr kommt am 1. September?", wollte Remus wissen, nachdem er seinen Pass wieder eingesteckt hatte.  
Severus nickte. „Sicher, aber wir können nicht lange bleiben, da es mitten in der Woche …"  
„Oh, kein Problem. Die Feier soll gar nicht so lange dauern. Ich muss am nächsten Tag auch früh raus und den Kindern etwas beibringen." Remus' Blick fiel auf die Informationsbroschüren. Eine nahm er in die Hand. „Ah, ihr teilt das Patent."  
„Es wurde zu viel Arbeit, selbst wenn wir zu dritt sind."  
Remus wurde neugierig. „Zu dritt?"  
„Das letzte Mal half Popovich aus. Jetzt haben wir einen Herrn namens Lyon, der uns im Labor unterstützt."  
„Nur für den Wolfsbanntrank?"  
„Nein, wir haben ihn unter Vertrag genommen. Außerdem habe ich ab nächsten Monat einen Lehrling."  
Remus war mehr als nur erstaunt, da Severus niemand war, der sich gern mit anderen Menschen umgab. „Tatsache?"  
„Du kennst ihn sogar. Mr. Foster."  
Hier stutzte Remus. „Gordian Foster?"  
„Korrekt!"  
„Mit seinen Noten kein Wunder. Es gefällt mir zu wissen, wo der Junge nach der Schule untergekommen ist. Von einigen Schülern hört man nie wieder etwas."

Am Montag, den 30. August, wanden sich alle Menschen, die an dem Fluch litten, unter größten Schmerzen, bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war.

In seiner Wolfsgestalt fiepte der kleine Junge erschöpft, woraufhin seine Mutter ihm die Ohren kraulte. Auf der Decke, die sie ihm bis zur Schnauze hinaufzog, befanden sich keine Monde, sondern Sonnen. Moony hechelte, und Tonks wünschte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass irgendjemand etwas erfinden würde, damit den Betroffenen die Schmerzen dieser Metamorphose genommen werden würde. Fogg hingegen bekam wie immer von Stringer einen großen Napf mit Hähnchenkeulen, Wildbraten und was die Küche im _Gehängten_ sonst noch zu bieten hatte. Nicht jeder Werwolf bekam so großen Appetit wie Fogg. Fenrir Greyback, dem man den Wolfsbanntrank drei Tage hintereinander per Zwangsernährung eintrichtern musste, weil er sich gegen die Einnahme gewehrt hatte, spielte in seiner Zelle in Askaban völlig verrückt. Er kam nicht damit klar, in seiner Wolfsgestalt noch immer den menschlichen Verstand zu beherbergen. Seine Pritsche nahm er komplett auseinander, aber an den eisernen Gittern, die ihn von der Freiheit trennten, biss er sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Zähne aus.

In der Vollmondnacht fand auch Lucius keinen Schlaf. Magenschmerzen hielten ihn wach und sorgten dafür, dass er sich in der Nähe der Toilette aufhielt.

Auch am Dienstag, den 31. August, kniffen die Eingeweide. Der Grund dafür war eine stärkere Produktion von Magensäure, die wiederum Lucius' Magenschleimhäute reizte. Die Bauchschmerzen rührten jedoch vom Kopf her, sie waren stressbedingt. Die Redewendung, dass einem etwas auf den Magen schlug, war keineswegs erdacht. Morgen schon würde er Hogwarts besuchen. Das allein war kein Grund für seine Leiden. Der Gedanke an Dumbledore machte ihm zu schaffen. Schon in der Schule konnte Lucius den Direktor nicht ausstehen. Der alte Zauberer schien durch einen hindurchzusehen, direkt in das Innerste zu blicken. Unbehaglich war gar kein Ausdruck für das, was Lucius empfand. Mit Sticheleien müsste er sich im Zaum halten, denn Dumbledore schoss gern auf gleiche Art und Weise zurück.

Am Morgen des 1. September fasste Lucius den Entschluss, die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen. Sein Ziel war die Granger-Apotheke. Bis heute verstand er nicht, warum sein alter Freund nicht auf eine Namensänderung des Geschäfts bestand, wo es ihm doch zur Hälfte gehörte.

Die kleine Klingel über der Tür kündigte den Kunden an. Daphne blickte auf und nickte Lucius freundlich zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
Lucius trat an die Theke heran und betrachtete die Dame. Mit einem Male überkam ihn das Gefühl, er würde sie kennen. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und legte den Kopf schräg. „Waren Sie nicht mit meinem Sohn in einer Klasse?" Von Severus wusste er lediglich, dass eine Verkäuferin eingestellt war. Sein Gehirn hatte erfolgreich mit den Erinnerungen abgleichen können, so dass er sich die Frage selbst beantworten konnte. „Miss Greengrass, nicht wahr?" Höflich hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie ergriff, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb kühl. Auch sie hatte ihn erkannt.  
„Mr. Malfoy."  
„Ganz Recht!"  
Er holte gerade Luft, um über Belangloses zu plaudern, da schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab: „Wie darf ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Bei ihrer distanzierten Art verging ihm die Lust auf einen Plausch unter Reinblütern. „Ich suche etwas gegen Magenschmerzen."  
„Etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte sie nach. „Waren Sie bei einem Heiler oder handelt es sich um …?"

In diesem Moment trat Severus in den Verkaufsraum. Die Überraschung hielt sich für Lucius in Grenzen, denn sein Freund arbeitete nun einmal hier. Severus hingegen war im ersten Moment sprachlos.

„Lucius, guten Tag." Severus schaute zu Daphne. „Ich kümmere mich um den Herrn." Die Angestellte schien erleichtert, holte einmal tief Luft und nickte. Severus klappte an einer Stelle die Theke auf, damit er sich seinem Freund nähern konnte. „Lucius, was führt dich her?"  
„Mein Magen", nörgelte der alte Freund wie ein quengelndes Kind. Um die Qual zu unterstreichen legte er eine flache Hand auf den Bauch. „Er rebelliert!"  
„Hast du etwas Scharfes gegessen?"  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es liegt nicht am Essen. Mir ist seit einigen Tagen einfach nicht wohl."  
„Musst du aufstoßen?"  
Empört wies Lucius seinen Freund zurecht: „Was soll diese Fragerei?"  
Auf den Einwand ging Severus überhaupt nicht ein. „Hast du Stress?"  
„Möglich …", murmelte Lucius.

Seine Mutter. Die beinahe täglichen Besuche bei ihr erfreuten ihn, aber sie zerrten auch an seinen Nerven, nicht zuletzt wegen der dürren Schwester, die ihn immerzu im Auge behielt. Als Erstes hatte Lucius seine Frau mitgenommen, um sie der Mutter vorzustellen. Einen Tag später war Draco sein Begleiter. Mit wachsendem Neid stellte Lucius fest, dass sein Sohn und seine Mutter vertrauter und gelassener miteinander umgingen als es ihm vergönnt war. Vielleicht lag das nur an der Familie Malfoy. Man hatte sich zu mögen. Selbst im Nachhinein würde Lucius es nicht wagen, schlecht über seinen Vater zu sprechen. Eine Person hielt Lucius seiner Mutter noch vor: Susan. Sie würde bis spät abends arbeiten, hatte er ihr erzählt. Gelogen war es nicht, aber eine oder zwei Freistunden hätte sie sich durchaus nehmen können. Der Enkel, Lucius' ganzer Stolz, hatte schon bei der ersten Begegnung mit der lang vermissten Urgroßmutter eine so inniges Verhältnis aufgebaut, dass seine Mutter – über ihre aktuellen Ansichten war er nicht im Bilde – auch mit einem Halbblut in der Familie auskommen würde.

Das war der Stress, den Lucius sich selbst machte, denn es lag ihm daran, alle formellen Dinge so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen, damit seine Mutter das Heim verlassen und bei ihrer Familie unterkommen dürfte. Auf andere Ereignisse, die seine Nerven strapazierten, hatte Lucius überhaupt keinen Einfluss. Der Werwolf. Die Nichte seiner Frau heiratete heute Abend einen Werwolf. Allein bei der Bezeichnung dieser Bestien drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Der Mann mochte freundlich sein, aber was war mit der Bestie in ihm? Das Ministerium hatte diese Kreaturen nicht ohne Grund als Tierwesen der höchsten Gefährlichkeitsklasse eingestuft. Jeder, der sich vorurteilsfrei gab und großzügig über dieses Manko hinwegsehen wollte, war ein Narr. Ganz besonders Dumbledore – und der brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen oder in Lucius' Fall die Magensäure zum Kochen.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, was Lucius in Gesellschaft immer tunlichst vermieden hatte. Er musste aufstoßen.

Angewidert verzog Severus das Gesicht. „Ach du meine Güte", sagte er leise, „am besten gebe ich dir etwas Säurebindendes. Oder besser noch etwas, das die Produktion der Magensäure reduziert."

Lucius war sich sicher, dass auch Severus den strengen Geruch bemerkt haben musste, der die Speiseröhre hinaufgekrochen kam. Wahrscheinlich stank es genauso beißend wie es schmeckte. Er war so peinlich berührt, dass er lediglich nicken konnte. Er beobachtete, wie Severus zielsicher durch die überschaubaren Gänge ging, Halt machte und etwas in die Hand nahm. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Lucius entschied sich Severus für einen weiteren Trank.

Als sein Freund sich wieder zu ihm gesellte, zeigte Lucius auf sein Brustbein und sagte leise, damit die Angestellte es nicht hören würde: „Ich habe hier so einen dumpfen Druck. Nicht dass es das Herz ist."  
„Unfug, das kommt vom Magen", beteuerte Severus, der es nicht für möglich hielt, nach der Einnahme des Elixiers des Lebens schlimmere Beschwerden zu bekommen als Sodbrennen. „Bist du morgens heiser?"  
„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst …" Lucius nickte. „Woran mag das liegen?"  
„An der Magensäure, die bei der horizontalen Lagerung des Körpers in die Speiseröhre zurückfließt. Nimm das hier", Severus hielt eine braune Flasche in die Höhe, „dreimal täglich. Und das hier", er zeigte die durchsichtige Flasche, „bei akutem Unwohlsein."  
„Wie viel schulde ich dir?"  
„Das macht Miss Greengrass."  
„Mmmh", summte Lucius zustimmend.  
„Wenn es nächste Woche nicht besser ist, gehst du zu einem Heiler!"  
„Jawoll!", scherzte Lucius, doch Severus' Miene rührte sich nicht.  
„Ich meine es ernst. Wenn du etwas verschleppst, werde ich es nicht mehr behandeln können. Ich frage mich, was das verursacht, wenn es nicht am Essen liegt."

Nicht nur die eigene Mutter und die bevorstehende Vermählung mit einem Werwolf, der somit auch in die Familie Malfoy einheiratete, machten ihm zu schaffen. Die Aussicht auf ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit …

„Dumbledore", hörte Lucius seinen Freund plötzlich sagen, als hätte der seine Gedanken gelesen. Severus nickte verständnisvoll. „Du weißt, dass ich heute Abend auch dort sein werde?"  
„Ja, und das ist, wenn ich das mal so offen sagen darf, der einzige Lichtblick. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es unterhaltsam wird."  
„Von Harry weiß ich, dass sie das Kind mitnehmen. Du kannst deinen Enkel …"  
„Den müssen wir sowieso mitbringen. Wir haben keinen Elf, der sich um ihn kümmern könnte."  
„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend", sagte Severus mit einem Kopfnicken. „Ach, und eh ich's vergesse: Keinen Alkohol."  
„Hast du Angst, ich könnte mich nicht benehmen?", fragte Lucius beleidigt nach.  
„Nein, nicht deswegen." Severus deutete auf die beiden Mittel in Lucius Händen. „Die Tränke vertragen sich nicht mit Alkohol."  
Severus ging zurück hinter die Theke und sagte zu Daphne: „Machen Sie dem Herrn einen Freundschaftspreis."

Zurück im Labor stellte er sich an den Tisch und betrachtete den Inhalt eines Kessels. Der Wermut war schon zu einem Sud zerkocht. Danach blickte er auf das Holzbrett, auf dem junge Hände alle Mühe hatten, eine Schlafbohne zu schneiden.

„Zerdrücken Sie sie mit der Klinge, Mr. Foster."  
„Aber in der Schule …"  
„Wir sind hier nicht in der Schule. Zerdrücken Sie die Schlafbohne. Den Vorteil werden Sie schon noch bemerken."

Mr. Lyon und Hermine schauten ab und an von ihrem eigenen Schneidebrett oder Kessel auf und blickten hinüber zu Severus und seinem Schüler. Severus selbst braute nebenher Tränke, die nicht ständig seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. So konnte er sich Gordian besser widmen.

„Haben Sie schon die Affodillwurzel geschnitten?" Gordian zeigte auf ein Brett, dass er von sich weggeschoben hatte. „Ah", machte Severus zufrieden, als er neben der feingehackten Affodillwurzel auch die geschnittene Baldrianwurzel bemerkte. „Der Sud ist bereit, Mr. Foster. Dann beginnen Sie mit dem Hinzufügen der Zutaten und achten Sie auf die Rührbewegungen."

Den Trank der lebenden Toten hatte Gordian im Nu fehlerfrei gebraut. Severus war zufrieden.

Gegen Mittag lugte Daphne ins Labor hinein. „Ich habe abgeschlossen." Mittagspause. Das bedeutete nicht, dass man sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen durfte. Zuerst wurde das zu Ende gebraut, was man begonnen hatte.  
„Mr. Foster, wie haben Sie sich vorgestellt, die Mittagspause zu verbringen?" Weil Gordian nicht antwortete, lag es Severus' Meinung nach auf der Hand, dass er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. „Sie können mit uns in der Küche essen."  
„Das ist nett von Ihnen, Sir. Soll ich etwas kochen?"  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Können Sie denn kochen?"  
„Ich hab es von meiner Großmutter gelernt."  
„Dann gehen Sie doch schon in die Küche und zaubern etwas für fünf Personen."

Gordian hatte aus wenigen Lebensmitteln ein schmackhaftes Mittagessen zubereitet, sodass Severus ihm anbot, gegen einen Obolus jeden Tag für die kleine Belegschaft zu kochen. Das sparte einerseits die Kosten für ein auswärtiges Mittagessen und war andererseits verträglicher als das, was Hermine zustande brachte.

Am Abend warf sich Hermine in Schale. Severus hingegen wechselte lediglich von einem schwarz ins andere.

„Wir werden viel zu früh da sein", nörgelte Severus.  
Hinter der angelehnten Schlafzimmertür vernahm er ihre Stimme. „Ich möchte die Erstklässler sehen. Remus hat gesagt, Dumbledore hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir als Gäste am Lehrertisch sitzen." Sie hörte ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen. „Es kann dir doch egal sein", beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Du bist dort nicht mehr Lehrer."  
„Das ist auch bess…"

Mitten im Satz hielt er inne, weil sie aus dem Schlafzimmer heraustrat. Das Kleid hatte ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen. Er räusperte sich.

„Muss das hier oben so", er wedelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Brust herum, „offen sein?"  
Skeptisch blickte Hermine an sich herab und fand nichts, was sie bemängeln könnte. „Wo?", wollte sie genauer wissen.  
„Man kann alles sehen."  
„Was sehen?"  
„Das Dekolleté!"  
Hermine hob und senkte die Schultern. „Das darf man sehen." Um ihr Erscheinungsbild zu überprüfen, stellte sie sich vor einen Spiegel. Es sah ihrer Meinung nach alles bestens aus. „Sieht doch gut aus", redete sie sich selbst ein, denn Severus' Einwand hatte sie unsicher gemacht.  
„Wenn du meinst."

Sie nahmen den Kamin und trafen überpünktlich bei Harry und Ginny ein. Der Phönix begrüßte sie mit einer gezwitscherten Tonreihenfolge, bevor er sich wieder dem Fressnapf widmete.

„Hermine, Severus", grüßte Harry, der mit seinen Händen am Hals herumfummelte, weil er sich eine Fliege binden wollte. „Gut, dass ihr da seid. Kennt sich einer von euch mit dem Binden einer Fliege aus?"  
„Wie steht es mit deiner Frau?", fragte Severus. „Sie hat sechs Brüder. Da müsste sie eigentlich …"  
Ginny unterbrach ihn. „Keiner von denen hat jemals eine Fliege getragen." An Harry gerichtet sagte sie: „Warum keine Krawatte?"  
„Weil die nicht zu dem Anzug passt", knurrte Harry gemeingefährlich. Er blickte Hermine an. „Bitte, du kannst das bestimmt, oder?"  
„Bedaure, Harry. Ich habe noch nie eine Fliege gebunden."  
Harry wirkte verzweifelt. „Gibt es dafür denn keinen Zauber?"  
„Bestimmt gibt es einen", versicherte Hermine, „aber den kenne ich nicht."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann alles nicht wahr sein."

Schnurstracks ging er auf Harry zu und schlug dessen Hände weg, damit er die Fliege ergreifen konnte. Einen Moment schaute er irritiert drein, bevor er die Fliege losließ und Harry zu dem kleinen Spiegel neben der Eingangstür schubste. Severus stellte sich hinter Harry und band ihm die Fliege, den konzentrierten Blick auf das Spiegelbild gerichtet. Aufmerksam versuchte Harry, sich die Vorgehensweise zu merken, aber als Severus ein Ende der Fliege im Zickzack faltete, kam er schon nicht mehr mit.

„Voilà!"  
„Danke, Severus."

Gleichzeitig drehten sich die beiden zu den Frauen um, nur um festzustellen, dass Ginny und Hermine jeweils das Dekolleté der anderen betrachteten.

„Ist das zu weit ausgeschnitten?", fragte Hermine unsicher.  
„Nein, finde ich nicht. Und bei mir?"  
„Nein, auch nicht."

Severus flüsterte, sodass nur Harry es hören konnte: „Man kann alles sehen."  
„Ja", stimmte Harry zu, „aber sie hört ja nicht auf mich."

Als man fertig war, ging man zusammen hinaus auf den Flur. Von einem Fenster aus sah man Licht auf dem See.

„Die Erstklässler kommen", verkündete Harry. „Dann werden die anderen Schüler schon hier sein."

Er hatte richtig vermutet. Die Eingangshalle war voller Schüler, die sich nach den langen Sommerferien begrüßten und sich über ihre Abenteuer unterhielten.

„Professor Snape", sagte plötzlich eine Schülerin hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Meredith Beerbaum. „Guten Abend, Sir. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie Gordian sich an seinem ersten Tag gemacht hat."  
„Es gab nichts zu bemängeln", erwiderte er knapp.  
„Das ist schön zu hören. Dann viel Spaß, Sir."

In der Großen Halle hatten einige Schüler Platz genommen. Harry und die anderen wurden nett gegrüßt, wenn man sie überhaupt bemerkte. Vorn konnte man sehen, dass der Lehrertisch um zwei Tische verlängert wurde. Die beiden zusätzlichen Tische waren schräg angebracht, nicht U-förmig, sondern von den Flügeln her wie ein umgedrehtes V angeordnet, so dass man genau sehen konnte, wer Lehrer und wer Gast war.

„Sieh mal, Andromeda ist auch schon da", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hinterausgang der Großen Halle. Durch eine Tür kamen die Familie Tonks, auch Remus und Nymphadora. Ihr Hochzeitskleid war schlicht, aber nichtsdestotrotz wunderschön anzusehen. Sirius hielt die Tür auf und ließ alle eintreten.

Nacheinander trudelten die Lehrer ein. Durch die Platzkarten wussten Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Severus, wo sie sitzen sollten. Sie verhielten sich so ruhig wie möglich, nur Nicholas, der auf Harrys Schoß saß, sah keinen Grund zur Ruhe. So viele Menschen auf einmal musste er lauthals besingen. Als endlich alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, ging Minerva nach draußen, um die Erstklässler hereinzuholen.

Wie immer waren viele Kinder dabei, die von der Großen Halle und den vielen Menschen eingeschüchtert waren und ängstlich dreinblickten. Andere wiederum schienen von Geschwistern und Eltern genau zu wissen, was sie erwartete und strahlten daher über das ganze Gesicht. Bevor den Kindern der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt werden würde, durfte der sein Begrüßungslied singen:

Ei der Daus! Ist's schon so weit?  
Vorbei ist ein Jahr Schulweisheit.  
Ein neues beginnt ab sofort  
in Hogwarts, hier an diesem Ort.

Die Häuser waren einst verkracht,  
Rivalitäten wurden vermacht.  
Dies Erbe habt ihr ausgeschlagen,  
habt euch am Ende gut vertragen.

Egal in welches Haus ihr kommt,  
einen Freund findet ihr prompt,  
denn unabhängig von den Noten  
wird Freundschaft häufig angeboten.

Die Vergangenheit hat's gezeigt,  
ihr seid der Zukunft zugeneigt.  
Lasst euch die Gegenwart nicht entgehen,  
nur sie enthält die größten Höhen.

Mut, List, Treue oder Eifer,  
das alles macht einen jeden reifer.  
Zu lernen ist – ganz ohne Frage –  
eure wichtigste Aufgabe.

Begrüßt sie nun, die Neulinge,  
seid nett zu ihnen und guter Dinge.  
Helft dort, wo man nur helfen kann,  
zur Not spielt ihr den Mittelsmann.

Nach und nach wurde den Schülern der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt, damit sie an den Tischen ihrer Häuser Platz nehmen konnten. Mit Freude, die er nach außen hin natürlich nicht zeigte, stellte Severus fest, dass sein Haus in diesem Jahr besser besucht war als im letzten.

Bevor Albus das Festmahl begann, gab er zunächst einige Veränderungen bekannt. Er deutete auf Severus.

„Einigen von euch wird im letzten Schuljahr die Information nicht entgangen sein, dass Professor Severus Snape sich aus dem Lehreramt zurückgezogen hat. An seiner Stelle", Albus deutete auf den neuen Lehrer, „wird Professor Georgi Popovich das Fach Zaubertränke übernehmen." Einige Schüler applaudierten, aber nicht zu heftig, damit ihr ehemaliger Lehrer nicht glaubte, man würde sich über den Wechsel freuen. „Weil mit Professor Snapes Abschied die Slytherins ohne Hauslehrer dastehen, übernimmt diese Aufgabe ab heute Professor Aurora Sinistra, eure Lehrerin für Astronomie." Professor Sinistra wurde von ihrem Haus mit stürmischem Applaus begrüßt. Viele der ehemaligen Schüler wussten nicht einmal, dass diese Lehrerin damals im Hause Slytherin war. Zu ihnen zählten auch Harry, Ginny und Hermine. „Da Professor Harry Potter", Albus nickte Harry zu, „sich ebenfalls aus den schulischen Angelegenheiten zurückgezogen hat, darf ich an seiner Stelle Professor Remus John Lupin begrüßen, der euch fortan als Lehrer durch das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste führen wird." Wieder applaudierten die Schüler, diesmal etwas großzügiger. „Und weil Professor Lupin sich nicht noch zusätzlich um die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kümmern kann, darf ich ganz herzlich einen Lehrer begrüßen, der schon damals dieses Fach unterrichtete: Professor Rubeus Hagrid."

Die Schüler waren nicht mehr zu bremsen. Den größten Applaus an diesem Abend erhielt Hagrid. Die Kinder aus dem Vorjahr kannten ihn als Wildhüter und Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts. Mit seinem großen Herz für Kinder war er ihnen natürlich nicht entgangen. Wie sollte man auch einen Halbriesen übersehen können? Selbst Harry klatschte, obwohl dieser Umstand sich in keinster Weise auf sein Leben auswirken würde.

Als der Direktor seine Rede beendet hatte, klatschte er zweimal in die Hände. Auf den Tischen erschien das üppige Essen, das die Elfen in der Küche hergerichtet hatten. In der Mitte der Bühne, auf der die Lehrertische standen, materialisierte sich eine riesige Torte auf einem Beistelltisch, der für das Gewicht zu schwach schien. Das Holz knarrte unter der Last des fünfstöckigen Backwerks.

Der Direktor erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und blickte neben der Torte vorbei auf die Schüler, während er sagte: „Das war nicht geplant. Es scheint mir so, als wäre das ein Geschenk der Hauselfen, denn ihr müsst wissen, dass Professor Lupin heute früh im Ministerium geheiratet hat."

Diesmal klatschten die Schüler nicht nur, sie verstärkten ihren Applaus noch mit den Füßen, indem sie heftig trampelten. Einige pfiffen, andere jubelten dem Brautpaar zu.

Harry war verwirrt. „Sie haben heute früh schon geheiratet?"  
„Offensichtlich ja", sagte Hermine. „Und jetzt wird gefeiert. Ist doch in Ordnung."

Die Hochzeitstorte war so groß, dass selbst jeder Schüler ein Stück abbekommen würde. Remus und Tonks wurden nach vorn gebeten, um sie anzuschneiden. Gerade rechtzeitig trafen die Malfoys samt Kleinkind ein. Sie nahmen die Hintertür, die direkt zu den Lehrertischen führte. Weil alle Augen auf das Brautpaar gerichtet waren, bemerkte niemand, dass sich Lucius samt Familie neben Severus setzte.

„Die Schüler sind ja noch alle da", flüsterte Lucius, dem dies unangenehm war.  
„Eine Idee der Elfen", erklärte Severus. „Die Schüler werden sicherlich verschwinden, nachdem sie ein Stück Torte bekommen haben."

Lucius nickte, bevor er sich langsam umschaute. Gegenüber saßen die Blacks und Tonks, die ihre Augen auf Remus und dessen Braut gerichtet hatten. Am Lehrertisch, wie überraschend, saßen die Lehrer.

„Der dort", Lucius nickte zu Popovich, „ist der dein Nachfolger?"  
„Ja, du kennst ihn vielleicht. Er war in meinem Jahrgang. Georgi Popovich, Ravenclaw."  
„War er nicht in dieser Arbeitsgruppe, die Slughorn ins Leben gerufen hatte?"  
„Ganz recht."  
„Ja, dann kenne ich ihn. Etwas mopsig geworden, nicht wahr?"  
„Nicht jeder kann im Alter sein Gewicht so halten wie du oder ich."

Lucius schaute sich die anderen Personen an und stand mit einem Male in Blickkontakt mit Albus Dumbledore, der ihm auch noch zunickte. Höflich wie Lucius war erwiderte er den nonverbalen Gruß. Wenn Dumbledore ihn jetzt schon im Visier hatte, würde er um ein Gespräch mit dem alten Mann nicht herumkommen. Lucius stieß leise auf, doch Severus und Narzissa hörten es.

„Möchtest du von deinem Trank nehmen?", fragte die Gattin fürsorglich und holte bereits das Fläschchen heraus, das Lucius erst heute früh bei Severus erworben hatte.  
„Ja, das wäre nett."

Als Lucius seine zwanzig Tropfen auf den Teelöffel tröpfeln ließ, kam Remus an ihren Tisch.

„Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet", sagte er in die Runde. „Was für Torte möchtet ihr?" Remus drehte sich um und zeigte zur Hochzeitstorte. „Ganz oben haben wir Erdbeere, darunter Marzipan, dann Nuss, Schokolade und ganz unten Nougat."  
Gelassen fragte Severus: „Muss ich mich von oben nach unten durchessen, um an Nougat zu gelangen?"  
„Natürlich nicht. Also Nougat. Nachher, wenn die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sind, wird es etwas gemütlicher."

Die Hauselfen halfen, den Kuchen an die Schüler zu verteilen. Lucius hatte sich Charles auf den Schoß gesetzt, damit er mit ihm zusammen essen konnte. Harry machte das Gleiche mit Nicholas. Als die Jungen sich gegenseitig bemerkten, winkten sie sich zu und grinsten dabei bis über beide Ohren.

„Übrigens …", läutete Lucius eine Unterhaltung mit Severus ein. „Ich habe meine Mutter besucht. Mehrmals sogar."  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?", erkundigte Severus sich.  
„Ganz wunderbar. Zu meinem Erstaunen hatte sie nicht einmal etwas gegen meine Schwiegertochter einzuwenden."  
Severus stutzte. „Warum sollte sie auch? Sie wurde in ihrem Leben sicherlich häufig von Halbblütern oder Squibs versorgt."  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht." Einen Moment lang zögerte Lucius, bis er schließlich zugab: „Sie ist erblindet." Er hatte leise gesprochen, aber Severus hatte es gehört. „Das Gleiche, was mir widerfahren ist. Es liegt an den Genen, weißt du?" Severus hörte die Reue aus Lucius' Worten. „Im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie zu alt für eine Behandlung. Sie wird nie wieder sehen können."  
„Das ist bedauerlich, Lucius. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dennoch ein erfülltes Leben haben wird."  
„Hast du im Mungos die kostenlose Untersuchung in Anspruch genommen?"  
Severus verneinte. „Ich habe nichts zu befürchten."  
„Ah, verstehe. Dein Vater ist ein Muggel. Du hast Glück, Severus. Wirklich viel Glück. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke …" Gedankenverloren schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Darwin ging es ganz ähnlich wie einigen Reinblütern. Er ehelichte seine Cousine. Drei seiner Kinder starben, andere waren unfruchtbar – und der Mann hat etwas von Vererbung verstanden."

Severus nickte. Die reinblütigen Familien hatten sich, ähnlich wie einige Königsfamilien der Muggel, stets untereinander verheiratet. Über diesen Nachteil war sich Lucius endlich klargeworden. Er nahm eine kleine Hand von Charles in seine. Der Junge war rundum gesund, würde niemals unter einer vererbbaren Krankheit leiden müssen.

„Meine Mutter wird demnächst bei uns einziehen", gestand Lucius. „Sie hat sich mit Draco auf Anhieb verstanden, auch mit Narzissa. Mit Charles sowieso, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?" Er wippte mit seinen Oberschenkeln auf und ab, woraufhin sein Enkel anfing, fröhlich zu glucksen. „Vielleicht wird uns dann ein Hauself genehmigt. Zumindest aber suche ich eine Dame, die im Haushalt helfen kann. Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinem Vater aus, Severus?"  
„Wie soll es mit ihm aussehen? Er ist in einem Heim, ich bin hier. Da gibt es nicht mehr zu wissen."  
„Du solltest Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen."  
„Ich werde mich hüten."  
Hermine lauschte, tat jedoch so, als würde sie Harry zuhören. Lucius hörte nicht auf zu fragen: „Weißt du überhaupt, wie es ihm geht?"  
„Es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne!", sagte Severus mittlerweile sehr aufgebracht.  
„Das sollte es aber, Severus. Weißt du, was mich nach all den Jahren endlich nicht mehr quält, seit ich meine Mutter besucht habe?"  
„Du wirst es mir sicher gleich verraten, obwohl ich es nicht hören möchte."  
„Sei nicht so abweisend", mahnte Lucius. „Ich spreche von etwas, das dir sicherlich ebenfalls zu schaffen macht. Ein schlechtes Gewissen."  
„Mein schlechtes Gewissen kommt bestimmt nicht davon, dass ich einen alten Trunkenbold nicht besuche. Ich habe ganz andere Sorgen, mit denen ich fertigwerden muss."  
Lucius nickte. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber dennoch: Es würde dir gut tun."  
„Schließ nicht von dir auf andere. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich, warum mein werter Herr Vater im Heim vor sich dahinvegetiert – ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass er vegetiert, denn etwas anderes hat er nicht verd…"  
„Wie kannst du nur so reden?", unterbrach Lucius. „So würde ich nicht einmal von meinem Vater sprechen, obwohl der auch kein Heiliger war, wie du weißt."  
Severus hatte genug. Vor Wut zuckte bereits sein linkes Augenlid. „Ich rede so von ihm", zischte er durch die Zähne, „weil eine der bewusstesten Erinnerungen, die ich an meinen Vater habe, daraus besteht, wie ich mit einem Mob hinter ihm herlaufe, um seine Kotze aufzuwischen, deswegen interessiert er mich einen Dreck!"  
„Severus!", mahnte diesmal Hermine wegen der unangemessenen Wortwahl. „Man schaut schon zu uns hinüber."  
„Dann lass sie gaffen!"

Um sich zu vergewissern, wen Hermine meinte, blickte sich Severus um. Wenige Schüler schauten zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Wenn sein Adlerblick auf sie fiel, sahen sie schnell weg. Am Lehrertisch war es Remus, der zu ihm schaute, nicht verärgert, sondern besorgt. Und auch Albus bedachte ihn mit einem väterlich verständnisvollen Blick, mit dem er gleichzeitig zur Ordnung rief. Severus schluckte all seine Wut hinunter und widmete sich seinem Stück Torte. Lucius unterließ es, seinen Freund nochmals auf den Vater anzusprechen, denn das Thema stellte ganz offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt dar.

Nachdem die Schüler die Große Halle verlassen hatten, veränderte Albus per Zauberspruch die Anordnung der Tische. Eine runde Tafel entstand. Endlich waren auch die fehlenden Gäste gekommen: Arthur, Molly und Kingsley. Die Feier fand, wie Remus es versprochen hatte, im kleinen Rahmen statt. Es blieben nicht alle Lehrer, nur Minerva, Filius, Pomona und Georgi, mit dem sich Remus bestens verstand. Kingsley stand gerade beim Brautpaar und unterhielt sich mit beiden.

„Ich gehe mal rüber", warnte Hermine vor, „und überreiche ihnen unser Geschenk."  
„Was schenken wir denn?" Darüber hatte sich Severus überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht.  
„Geld." Weil Severus die Nase rümpfte, weil er die Idee für gewöhnlich hielt, fügte sie hinzu: „Beide sind erwachsen, haben längst ihren eigenen Haushalt. Was kann man da sonst zur Hochzeit schenken?"  
„Ja, du hast Recht."  
„Du gratulierst nachher selbst, oder?"  
„Sicher."

Hermine hatte Glück, dass sie gleich nach Kingsley mit dem Brautpaar sprechen konnte, denn langsam bildete sich eine Schlange von Gratulanten hinter ihr.

„Wir wünschen alles Gute zur Hochzeit, viel Glück im Leben, reichlich Kindersegen und eine Menge Geld und Zufriedenheit", sagte Hermine strahlend, bevor sie Tonks um den Hals fiel. Als sie Remus umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, flüsterte sie: „Ich freue mich so für euch."  
„Danke, Hermine. Vielen Dank."

Schon wurde Hermine von einer weinenden Molly versehentlich zur Seite gedrängt, so dass sie Kingsley fast auf den Fuß trat, ihn zumindest aber anrempelte.

„Entschuldige bitte."  
„Macht doch nichts, Hermine."  
Das Gespräch zwischen Lucius und Severus hatte sie auf einen Gedanken gebracht und vielleicht könnte Kingsley dabei helfen. „Darf ich mit dir kurz mal unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
Zwar war Kingsley sichtlich erstaunt, dennoch deutete er ihr, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Sie standen etwas abseits von den anderen, direkt neben dem Hintereingang. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Kannst du dir erklären, warum man einen Muggel in eine Einrichtung steckt, die vom Zaubereiministerium unterhalten wird?"  
„Werde bitte etwas genauer. Ansonsten kann ich dir nur versichern, dass so etwas üblicherweise nicht stattfindet."  
„Es geht um Severus' Vater. Er wurde von einem Muggelpflegeheim nach Dii Penates verlegt."  
„Ah", machte Kingsley. „Das war Scrimgeours Idee. Er dachte, wenn Severus seinen Vater aufsuchen würde, dass er ihn auf diese Weise dingfest machen könnte."  
„Das Ministerium hat Tobias Snape als Köder benutzt?"  
„Ja, allerdings wusste niemand, dass die beiden seit Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben. Trotzdem war eine winzige Chance vorhanden, den flüchtigen Todesser eventuell in die Finger zu bekommen."  
„Und nach dem Krieg hat sich nichts geändert?"  
„Wenn du damit meinst, dass Mr. Snape zurück in ein anderes Heim muss? Nein, muss er nicht. Als Vater eines Zauberers hat er das Recht auf magische Hilfe."  
„Weißt du, wie es ihm geht?"  
„Nein, das war nie mein Gebiet. Ich hab nur aus Akten davon erfahren, weil Scrimgeour unbedingt zwei Auroren von mir haben wollte, die sich tag ein, tag aus in Dii Penates aufhalten. Ich war nie dort, habe den alten Snape nie gesehen. Außerdem habe ich nicht geglaubt, dass Severus vom neuen Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters überhaupt wusste, denn die Eulen kamen immer zurück."  
„Ja, der Brief ist neulich erst angekommen. Er lagerte jahrelang beim Postamt zwischen."  
„Scrimgeour war damals etwas hilflos. Er wollte unbedingt handeln und Erfolge erzielen, aber das war nicht so leicht, deshalb kamen ihm solche Ideen in den Sinn, selbst wenn die Chancen gering waren. So konnte er wenigstens behaupten, dass er etwas unternahm."  
„Weißt du vielleicht aus den Akten, ob Severus' Vater einen Vormund hat oder ob er selbst noch geschäftstüchtig ist?"  
Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, so tief war ich nie in der Materie drin. Severus kann Kontakt zum Heim aufnehmen, wenn er mehr erfahren möchte."  
„Ich befürchte, er möchte gar nichts erfahren", murmelte Hermine.

Einige Plätze weiter suchte Nicholas Kontakt zu Charles, der noch immer bei Lucius auf dem Schoß saß. Der rotblonde Junge räkelte sich, damit sein Großvater ihn hinunterlassen würde.

„Ist ja gut. Geh schon spielen", sagte Lucius, setzte den Jungen ab und gab ihm noch einen liebevollen Klaps auf den gewindelten Po. „Meine Mutter hat ihn sofort ins Herz geschlossen."  
Severus stöhnte. „Fang nicht wieder mit dem Thema an, sonst setze ich mich woanders hin."  
„Neben Black ist gerade ein Platz frei. Nur zu, Severus", stichelte Lucius.

Severus stand tatsächlich auf, aber nicht, um neben Sirius Platz zu nehmen, sondern um sich für die Gratulationen anzustellen. Zwei Stühle neben Lucius waren frei und auf dem dritten saß …

„Mr. Potter."  
„Mr. Malfoy", grüßte Harry im gleichen, monotonen Tonfall zurück. „Vielen Dank übrigens für die Karte."  
„Für was bitte?"  
„Die Ansichtskarte aus Mauritius."  
„Ah, nichts zu danken."

Eine unangenehme Stille kehrte ein. Verlegen schauten Harry und Lucius umher. Zu Lucius Entsetzen näherte sich ihm Albus Dumbledore. Sein Magen begann zu brodeln. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, würde er so viel Magensäure produzieren, dass er diese wie Gift ausspeien konnte, um seinen Feind auf Abstand zu halten. Leider wirkte das Mittel, das er in der Apotheke gekauft hatte, sehr gut.

„Lucius", grüßte der Direktor, als wären sie alte Freunde. Man hatte sich zu einer Zeit, in der Lucius noch im Schulbeirat tätig war, durchaus mit Vornamen angesprochen.  
„Professor Dumbledore, wie nett Sie wiederzusehen", log Lucius mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Albtraum wurde wahr. Er musste sich mit Dumbledore unterhalten.  
„Wie ich sehe", Albus deutete zu Charles, „kann Ihr Enkel schon ein paar Schritte allein gehen."  
„Ja, aber wenn möglich, dann lässt er sich lieber herumtragen."  
„Ich hoffe, ich werde in einigen Jahren erfahren, in welches Haus der Junge kommt. Bei den Eltern", Dumbledore blickte zu Susan und Draco, „wahrlich eine schwierige Überlegung."  
„Möglicherweise kommt er nach Durmstrang", wollte Lucius dagegenhalten, doch sein Sohn fiel ihm in den Rücken.  
„Nein", widersprach Draco, „er kommt nach Hogwarts." Er wandte sich an den Direktor. „Susan und ich haben auch schon überlegt. Wir tippen auf Ravenclaw."  
„Ravenclaw wäre eine gute Wahl." Der Direktor sah einen Augenblick dabei zu, wie Charles und Nicholas zusammen spielten, bevor er mutmaßte: „Womöglich kommen die beiden sogar ins gleiche Haus? Eine Freundschaft wie diese kann den Sprechenden Hut durchaus beeinflussen."

Solange Dumbledore nur oberflächliches Gerede von sich gab, würde ein Kopfnicken genügen, dachte Lucius. So schlimm war es am Ende nicht. Ein paar freundliche Worte wechseln, dem Brautpaar gratulieren und sich hinter dem Enkel verstecken. So brachte Lucius diesen Abend, der ihm im Vorfeld eine Menge Nerven gekostet hatte, mit beinahe spielerischer Leichtigkeit über die Bühne.

Der erste September verlief auch für zwei andere Personen trotz übelster Befürchtungen sehr ruhig, vor allem aber erfolgreich. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass das Ministerium den eingereichten Antrag von Fogg sofort bearbeiten würde. Selbst Sid war davon positiv überrascht. Mr. Fogg hatte nicht nur in allen Punkten Recht erhalten. Man beteuerte ihm sogar schriftlich, dass er nach den neuen Gesetzen sein Eigentum am ersten September zurückerhalten würde.

So standen sie hier, Fogg, Stringer und Duvall, und schauten aus der Distanz dabei zu, wie die Damen und Herren der Magischen Polizeibrigade Foggs Ehefrau samt Schwiegereltern aus seinem Haus begleiteten.

„Mr. Fogg?" Sid Duvall hatte sämtliche vom Ministerium beglaubigten Papiere dabei, die ihm die Befugnis gab, die in diesem Haus wohnende Familie Fogg auf die Straße zu setzen.  
„Ja, Mr. Duvall?"  
„Sie können schon in ihr Haus hineingehen, wenn Sie möchten. Die Polizeibrigade wird nur noch dafür sorgen, dass ihre Verwandten keine Gegenstände entwenden."  
„Nein, ich bleibe erst einmal hier. Dabei ist mir wohler."  
„Wie Sie meinen."

Duvall marschierte mit seinen Unterlagen zum Einsatzleiter, um mit dem etwas zu bereden.

Stringer stand neben seinem Freund Fogg und beobachtete die Frau mittleren Alters, die ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Ist das da deine Frau?"  
„Nicht mehr lange. Die Scheidungspapiere habe ich vor ein paar Tagen unterzeichnet und ihr zugeschickt."  
„Muss ein scheiß Gefühl sein, einfach so vor dem Nichts zu stehen", sagte Stringer und fügte sofort hinzu, „jetzt wissen sie endlich, was sie dir angetan haben."  
„Leider etwas spät."

Zu Foggs Frau gesellten sich die Schwiegereltern und ein weiterer Herr.

„Ach, sieh mal einer an", zischte Fogg gereizt. „Der Hausheiler der Familie. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie was mit dem anfängt. Somit steht der Scheidung zumindest nichts mehr im Weg. Dieses hochnäsige, kleine Lud…"  
„Willst du sie mal richtig schockieren?"  
„Gern, aber wie?"  
„Schaut sie her?"

Stringer vergewisserte sich, dass Foggs noch-Ehefrau gerade in ihre Richtung blickte, bevor er den Kopf seines Freundes mit beiden Händen stillhielt und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Davon völlig überrascht reagierte Fogg überhaupt nicht, bis auf seine Augen, die mit einem Male weit aufgerissen waren. Stringer schaute gleich darauf nochmals zu Foggs Gemahlin.

„Ha, sieh mal! Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden", freute Stringer sich. Dann schlug er Fogg auf die Schulter. „Komm, zeig mir dein Haus." Neugierig ging Stringer vor, während Fogg sich zunächst aus der Fassungslosigkeit lösen musste.


	229. Wieder auf Seite eins

Hallo **Foil**,

Draco hatte schon geahnt, dass Hermine und Severus den „schwer Vermittelbaren" einstellen würden :)  
Nein, Stringer nicht homosexuell. Der Mann ist noch verheiratet und hat darüber hinaus mit seiner Schwägerin rumgehühnert. Es war eine euphorische Überreaktion, die er später bestimmt nie wieder erwähnt, aber gewirkt hat es wenigstens ;)

Hallo **Paule**,

irgendwann wird es Lucius schon hinbekommen, mit sich und der Welt gut auszukommen. Spätestens dann, wenn seine Mutter einzieht und Charles die ersten Worte spricht.  
Der übermütige Stringer hat nicht nur Foggs Frau geschockt, sondern gleich noch seinen Freund.  
Ich werde John Bescheid geben. Ich selbst werde von den Medikamenten z.Z. ziemlich ausgeknockt.

Hallo **Kleines**,

erst einmal vorweg herzlich willkommen als Leser. Es sah gar nicht so aus, als wüsstest du nicht, was du sagen sollst ;).  
Auf einer Seite bin ich ganz froh, dass die FF demnächst zu Ende ist. Auch wenn ich das Schreiben von Kapitel zu Kapitel nicht als zeitraubend empfinde, läppert es sich doch zusammen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Zeit ich hier reingesteckt habe.

Es gibt Fans, die mögen nur bestimmte Charaktere und lesen und schreiben nur zu denen. Dann gibt es Fans, die mögen das gesamte HP-Universum. Zu welcher Gruppe ich gehöre, muss ich nicht erwähnen ;) Ich mag es in anderen FFs sehr gern, wenn auch andere Charaktere auftauchen, die man aus den Büchern kennt. Auf wen ich in der Schatten-FF nicht eingegangen bin, kann man an einer Hand abzählen. Auf Anhieb fallen mir Rita Kimmkorn und Firenze ein. Aber sonst habe ich so ziemlich jeden mit „eingewebt". OCs kamen nur, wenn ich für die „Jobs" keine bekannten Charaktere nehmen konnte. Wer würde schon freiwillig Lucius Malfoy vorm Gamot vertreten wollen? ;) Ich finde es schön zu hören, dass diese eigenen Charaktere sich nahtlos in das HP-Universum einfügen. Besonders freut es mich auch, dass die Gedichte gefallen haben. Solche Reime nehmen wirklich viel Zeit in Anspruch. Eine Einschulung ohne Lied vom Sprechenden Hut kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, deswegen wollte ich mich davor auch nicht drücken.

Die Sache mit den ganzen Handlungsfäden ist z.B. etwas, was mich beim Lesen anderer FFs das ein oder andere Mal gestört hat (und nicht nur im HP-Bereich). Da gab es eine interessante Nebenhandlung und im Verlauf der Geschichte wurde darüber nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren. Das sollte hier auf keinen Fall passieren und es freut mich, dass besonders das positiv auffällt.  
Zu deiner Beschwerde: Du bist wirklich eine der wenigen, die mit dem Tränenden Herz sofort etwas anfangen konnte. Ich kann natürlich nur von denen sprechen, die Reviews hinterlassen haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob alle der stillen Leser genauso denken wie du, nämlich dass Hermine da ein riesiges Brett vorm Kopf hatte. Als Entschuldigung kann ich nur anbringen, dass Neville ihr nur den lateinischen Namen der Pflanze genannt hat. Aber so richtig herauswinden kann ich mich da nicht. Es gibt aber Momente, da sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.

Ich habe schon große Lust, ein Buch zu schreiben, bzw. ist das längst passiert, es müsste nur noch überarbeitet und verlegt werden. Wenn es mal soweit ist, gebe ich gern Bescheid. Am Ende der FF nenne ich eine Seite, über die man meinen Aktivitäten folgen kann, wenn man möchte. Dann erfährt man auch, ob es tatsächlich mal mit einer Veröffentlichung geklappt hat :)

Die Rechtschreibung: Da bin ich selbst kleinlich. Bei anderen Autoren kann ich, wenn es nicht Überhand mit den Fehlern nimmt, sogar beide Augen zudrücken, aber ich möchte es so fehlerarm wie möglich haben. Denn ja, es lässt sich einfach schöner lesen, wenn alles verständlich ist.  
Nichts zu danken! :) Das ist genau das, was ich erreichen wollte: Spaß beim Schreiben haben und anderen ebenfalls eine Freude damit bereiten. Ich muss dir für die Review danken.

Liebe Grüße,  
Muggelchen

* * *

„Ich habe jetzt schon in mehreren Verhörberichten den Ortsnamen Peninver gelesen", grübelte Geoffreys laut vor sich hin.

Als Verbindungsmann zwischen den Geheimdiensten der Muggel und der Magischen Welt gehörte es zu seinen Aufgaben, sämtliche Akten zu wälzen. Gerade hatte er die Akten von Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson gelesen, jetzt hielt er Blaise Zabinis Aussage in der Hand. Auf diese Weise konnte er sich mit Ausdrücken und Umständen vertraut machen, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Apparation, Desillusionszauber, Flüche, Tränke, Todesser. Trockene Theorie.

„Angeblich soll es in Peninver einen Gutshof gegeben haben, der während des Krieges als Zufluchtsort genutzt wurde", erklärte Kingsley.  
„Von den Bösen?"  
„Nein, von den Guten."

Nur in der Theorie konnte man Gut und Böse prima voneinander unterscheiden. Kingsley hatte Geoffreys erklärt, dass es einige Personen gab, die nur aus Angst mit den Todessern und somit auch mit Voldemort kooperiert haben. Diejenigen, die schon zu oft von den finsteren Gestalten aufgesucht worden waren, trauten sich nicht, noch häufiger nein zu sagen. Einige ließen alles stehen und liegen, bevor sie das Weite suchten. Manch einer hatte sogar das eigene Ableben vorgetäuscht, nur um nicht mehr mit Todessern reden zu müssen. Andere wiederum bissen die Zähne zusammen und taten alles, was man von ihnen verlangte, nur um nicht sterben zu müssen.

„Waren Sie mal in Peninver und haben das überprüft, Shacklebolt?"  
Kingsley nickte. „Ich habe mich mit einer Kollegin dort umgesehen. Ist ein überschaubares Örtchen. Wir wussten allerdings nicht, ob wir richtig waren. Gefunden haben wir jedenfalls nichts."  
„Gehen wir hin?" Weil Kingsleys Augenbrauen den Haaransatz grüßen wollten, fügte Geoffrey noch hinzu: „Wäre doch ein perfekter Einstieg für mich. Ich lerne die Seit-an-Seit-Apparation kennen, wir beide arbeiten das erste Mal im Team und eine wirkliche Gefahr für uns besteht nicht."  
„Ich weiß nicht." Mit einer Hand rieb sich Kingsley den Nacken. „Wenn dort ein Gutshaus stehen soll, dann ist es vom Fidelius geschützt."  
„Was genau bedeutet Fidelius?" Geoffreys war sehr interessiert an der anderen Welt.  
„Das bedeutet, dass niemand das Haus sehen kann, wenn er nicht von einer bestimmten Person eingeweiht wurde. So eine Person nennt man Geheimniswahrer."  
„Aha." Geoffreys verstand, merkte sich alle Einzelheiten. „Wissen Sie, was mich wundert?"  
„Was?"  
Geoffreys Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Wenn man das Haus nur sehen kann, wenn man eingeweiht wurde, wie kann es dann ein Zufluchtsort für Kriegsflüchtlinge sein? Die sind doch alle nicht eingeweiht."  
„Gut aufgepasst!", lobte Kingsley seinen Kollegen.  
„Also", begann Geoffreys mit seiner Theorie, „entweder war die Information über den Gutshof eine Falle von Voldemort und seinen Schergen oder", er blickte Kingsley in die Augen, „man trifft auf den Geheimniswahrer, wenn man sich lange genug in der Gegend aufhält. Oder können die einen aus einem unsichtbaren Haus heraus nicht sehen?"  
„Doch, doch!" Kingsley nickte heftig. „Die können eine Person beobachten. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ein Herr, der Peninver aufsuchen wollte, genau das sagte. Er meinte, der Geheimniswahrer würde aus dem Haus kommen, wenn der einen sieht."  
„Es tut ja nicht weh, dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Was ist denn eigentlich mit dem Jungen, von dem Sie mir erzählten? Der Junge, der unsichtbare Dinge sieht."  
„Er sieht sie nicht immer. Und der _Junge_ ist niemand anderes als Harry."  
Den kannte Geoffreys bereits. „Na, dann fragen wir ihn doch einfach, ob er uns begleitet."  
„Er kann das nicht immer. Es passiert nach Lust und Laune."  
Geoffreys zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn er das Haus nicht sehen kann, wäre es von Vorteil, ihn dabeizuhaben. Gehen Sie einfach mal davon aus, das Gutshaus gibt es wirklich und die Leute sehen nicht nur uns beide – und ganz unter uns: ich würde uns auch nicht sofort ansprechen wollen", Kingsley musste lachen. „Also, die Leute sehen neben den zwei Schränken auch den bekannten Harry Potter … Der ist doch bekannt, oder? Sie sagten, jeder kennt ihn."  
„Davon kann man ausgehen. Harry hat einen hohen Bekanntheitsgrad."  
„Na bitte! Selbst wenn er das unsichtbare Haus nicht sehen kann, ist er ein Pluspunkt für uns, wenn man ihn sehen kann. Ihm vertraut man, weil man ihn kennt."

Von der Idee war Kingsley angetan. Jeder Mensch, der damals Zeitung gelesen hatte, wusste, dass Harry später Auror werden wollte. Die Information war zwar nach dem Krieg nicht mehr aktuell, aber es wäre möglich, dass die Menschen in dem Versteck nicht mehr an Zeitungen herankamen. Womöglich hatten sie vom Ende des Krieges noch nichts vernommen. Peninver war ein kleiner Ort, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überschaubar, und lag direkt am Meer. Der nächstgelegene, größere Ort hieß Campbeltown und war höchstens für seinen guten Single Malt Whisky bekannt. Der Ort verfügte sogar über einen Flughafen, aber der Flugverkehr fand nur nach und von Glasgow statt. In dieser abgelegenen Ecke Schottlands lebten offiziell keine Zauberer, somit gab es keinen Tagespropheten. Ein idealer Platz für jemanden, der sich vor Voldemort und den Todessern verstecken wollte.

In seinen Räumen in Hogwarts ahnte Harry noch nichts von der bevorstehenden Anfrage des Aurors. Zusammen mit Ginny packte er die Sachen, damit sie demnächst Hogwarts verlassen und in ihr Haus am See ziehen konnten. Wobbel war untröstlich, weil er nicht helfen durfte. Harry hatte es verboten, denn Ginny und er nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sich von Unrat zu trennen.

„Harry?" Ginny wedelte mit einem Heft. „Brauchst du deine alten Schulsachen noch?"  
„Nicht wegwerfen."  
„Aber die brauchst du überhaupt nicht mehr."  
„Ich möchte sie behalten! Ich werfe ja auch nicht deine Quidditchauszeichung weg."  
„Die habe ich auch erst dieses Jahr erhalten", meckerte sie, bevor sie aufs Heft schaute und vorlas, „Zaubertränke, 1. Schuljahr. Harry, bitte …"  
„Behalten! Keine Widerrede!"  
Ginny seufzte, gab aber nach. Sie kam zu einem Stapel Briefe. Als Absender stand der Name Dursley drauf. „Was ist mit den Briefen von deinen Verwandten?"  
Harry benötigte nur einen Blick, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um die bösartigen Geschenke handelte, die er zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. „Können alle weg."  
„Willst du sie nicht noch einmal durchgehen?"  
„Nein, das muss ich nicht." Und er wollte auch nicht. „Sie können weg. Alle."

Es knisterte. Ginny war am nächsten dran und steckte den Kopf in den Kamin. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie zu Harry schaute.

„Ist für dich. Kingsley möchte mit dir sprechen."  
„Er kann herkommen, wenn er möchte."

Über den Kamin gab Ginny die Erlaubnis, die Wohnräume in Hogwarts aufzusuchen. Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis etwas passierte. Harry erschrak, als nicht nur Kingsley, sondern auch ein anderer Mann aus dem Kamin trat – und dieser andere Mann strauchelte und fiel zu Boden. Mit einem Satz war Harry bei ihm und half ihm auf.

„War das erste Mal, oder?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln, als er Geoffreys die Asche von der Kleidung klopfte.  
„War die Landung so auffällig?", scherzte Geoffreys über sein eigenes Missgeschick.  
„Bei mir sah das die ersten Mal auch so aus."  
Ginny verbesserte ihren Ehemann: „Es sieht manchmal heute noch so aus."  
Damit hatte sie Harry zum Lachen gebracht, denn es stimmte. „Das Flohen liegt mir nicht besonders. Ich appariere lieber oder nehme den Besen. Aber erst einmal einen guten Tag, Mr. Geoffreys." Harry schaute zu Kingsley und nickte ihm höflich zu. „Was kann ich für euch tun?" Kingsley blickte sich um und wollte gerade anmerken, dass er wohl stören würde, als Harry ihm zuvorkam. „Entschuldigt bitte die Unordnung. Ginny und ich räumen ein wenig auf, bevor wir umziehen. Ich möchte nicht auch all das mitnehmen, was auf dem Müll landen darf."  
„Kein Problem", sagte Geoffreys und kam gleich darauf zur Sache. „Sagt Ihnen der Ort Peninver etwas?"  
Harry überlegte. „Vom Hörensagen. Ist das im Krieg nicht angeblich ein Unterschlupf gewesen?"  
„Stimmt, das wurde uns von einigen Personen so berichtet", stimmte Kingsley zu. „Was wir nur nicht wissen, ist, ob es den Gutshof wirklich gibt. Er soll unter Fidelius stehen."  
Geoffreys nickte. „Und der Geheimniswahrer soll herauskommen und einen einweihen, wenn man sich lange genug dort aufhält."  
Mit gespitzten Lippen hatte Harry aufmerksam zugehört, bevor er seine Meinung kundtat: „Was habe ich damit zu tun? Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber wenn es darum geht, dass ich getarnte Äffchen sehen kann", Geoffreys runzelte die Stirn, „dann muss ich enttäuschen. Ich kann das nicht kontrollieren."  
„Es geht uns um etwas anderes", warf Kingsley ein. „Wenn es dort Menschen geben sollte, die völlig von der Welt abgeschnitten in diesem Haus leben, dann wäre es …"  
Ginny war so frei, den Rest des Satzes zu übernehmen, denn sie sagte: „Von Vorteil, wenn sie Harry Potter sehen."  
„Ganz Recht", stimmte Geoffreys zu.  
„Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass es Leute gibt, die gar nichts von dem Sieg über Voldemort mitbekommen haben?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Es ist durchaus möglich", bestätigte Kingsley. „Wie du weißt, haben wir Mr. Zabini nebst Familie erst nach Kriegsende gefunden. Sie wussten von nichts."

Harry nickte. Es leuchtete ein, dass Angst die Menschen dazu treiben konnte, übervorsichtig zu handeln. Sie beraubten sich ihrer eigenen Freiheit, indem sie ihr vermeintlich sicheres Versteck nicht verließen.

„Gefrühstückt habe ich schon", sagte Harry. „Von mir aus kann es losgehen."  
Mit Harrys sofortiger Bereitschaft hatten die beiden Männer nicht gerechnet. Kingsley blickte zu Geofferys hinüber, der lediglich nickte, sodass er zu Harry sagte: „Wir sollten kurz vorher einige Sachen durchgehen."  
„Setzen wir uns doch", bot Harry an.

Als sie sich der Sitzgruppe näherten, kam Harrys Sohn ins Blickfeld und mit ihm Wobbel, der mit Nicholas auf dem Boden sitzend spielte. Geoffreys blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Da jeder sich normal verhielt, schien von dieser Kreatur keine Gefahr auszugehen. Dennoch lief es Geoffreys heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Kingsley bemerkte Geoffreys Starre und erklärte: „Ein Hauself. Sehr freundliche Wesen. Er gehört Harry." In diesem Moment schaute Wobbel hoch, weil man über ihn sprach. Sein Blick traf den von Geoffreys.  
„Guten Tag, Sir", sagte der Elf.  
Geoffreys schluckte hörbar, riss sich aber zusammen. „Ebenfalls einen schönen guten Tag."  
Wobbel stand auf und kam auf die Gäste zu. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?"  
„Ein Tee wäre nett", sagte Kingsley, blickte dann zu Geoffreys, der sich gerade setzte.  
Die Augen seines Kollegen waren starr auf den Elf gerichtet. „Einen Kaffee? Bitte?", sagte Geoffreys unsicher.  
„War das eine Frage?", scherzte der Elf.

Gleich darauf schnippte Wobbel mit seinen Fingern und ein Tablett mit zwei Kannen und zwei Tassen erschien, dazu auch ein Milchkännchen und eine Zuckerdose. Geoffreys kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Mit einem Fingerschnippen?", fragte er verdutzt nach. „Kann das jeder Zauberer?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Elfen und Kobolde, soweit ich weiß."  
„Fantastisch! Das ist einfach nur fantastisch", schwärmte Geoffreys. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wandte er sich an Harry. „Ich soll übrigens schön von Joel grüßen. Er lässt ausrichten, er würde gern mit dir ins Kino gehen." Geoffreys schaute zu Ginny, die gerade neben Harry Platz nahm. „Natürlich sind Sie auch eingeladen."  
„Wir müssen uns unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir Kontakt aufnehmen können." Nachdenklich starrte Harry in die Gegend, als ihm etwas einfiel. Seine Frage richtet er an Kingsley, der sich gerade Tee einschenkte. „Ob ich ihm wohl so einen verzauberten Spiegel geben darf? So einen, den Sirius mir mal geschenkt hat, damit ich immer mit ihm sprechen kann. Ob das erlaubt ist?"  
„Ich denke schon, werde aber noch einmal in den Regeln nachschauen."  
„Prima."  
Kingsley nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und pustete einmal, bevor er zurück zum Thema kam: „Peninver liegt im Westen Schottlands, auf der Halbinsel Kintyre. Etwa 240 Kilometer von hier aus."  
„Tatsächlich nur 240 Kilometer?", fragte Geoffreys verwundert. „Wo sind wir denn hier?"  
„In der Nähe von Loch Rannoch."  
„Wir sind durch den Kamin von London bis hierher …?" Er schüttelte irritiert, aber dennoch amüsiert den Kopf. „Das ist ja mal was. Dann haben wir die gröbste Strecke bereits hinter uns."  
Ginny meldete sich zu Wort. „Könnte es gefährlich werden?"  
Diese Frage musste Kingsley mit Bedacht beantworten. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es nicht gefährlich werden könnte. Ein Restrisiko ist immer vorhanden. Sollten sich dort wirklich verängstigte Menschen aufhalten, könnte ein falsches Wort oder eine falsche Geste eine Auseinandersetzung herbeiführen. Allerdings hat Harry seinen Stab dabei und er geht nicht gerade unbeholfen damit um, genauso wie meine Wenigkeit." Ginny schien nur wenig besänftigt zu sein, sodass Kingsley anfügte: „Ganz ehrlich: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas finden, geschweige denn, dass es gefährlich werden wird. Vielleicht kann Harry etwas sehen, vielleicht nicht. Es wird nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stündchen dauern. Ich war mit Tonks schon einmal in dem Dorf. Die Umgebung hat man sehr schnell überblickt."

Am Ende sah Harry keine Gefahr, mit Kingsley und Geoffreys nach Peninver zu apparieren. Vor den Toren Hogwarts' warnte Harry den Muggel vor.

„Das Apparieren kann beim ersten Mal sehr unangenehm werden. Es fühlt sich an, als würde der Körper einem enormen Druck ausgesetzt sein", erklärte Harry vorsorglich, denn er erinnerte sich noch an sein erstes Mal. „Es ist, als würde man sich durch eine zu enge Öffnung quetschen."  
Geoffreys nickte. „Danke für die Vorwarnung."

Kingsley war so frei, die Seit-an-Seit-Apparation mit Geoffreys durchzuführen. Harry apparierte allein. Die Strecke war recht kurz. Das Plop-Geräusch war leise. Kingsley als Auror und Harry als Gegner Voldemorts beherrschten die stille Apparation genauso gut wie Dumbledore.

Wenige Minuten später fanden sie sich auf einem Hügel wieder. Geoffreys beugte sich nach vorn, atmete heftig und hielt sich den Magen.

„Geht's?", fragte Harry mitfühlend.  
„Ja, danke. Die frische Luft tut gut." Geoffreys atmete einige Male tief durch. „Schon besser."

Vom Hügel herab blickte Harry auf Peninver. An einer Straße entlang waren einige Häuser angesiedelt. Auffällig war eine Art nebeneinander angereihter Bungalows.

„Niedlich", war Harrys erster Kommentar. „War es das? Das ist Peninver?" Kingsley nickte, woraufhin Harry wissen wollte. „Wie viele Einwohner gibt es hier?"  
„Nicht mehr als ein paar Hundert."  
„Gehen wir erst einmal ins Dorf und sehen uns um. Vielleicht gibt es etwas Auffälliges", schlug Harry vor. „Und nicht vergessen, Kingsley: Das sind Muggel."

Im Nu hatte Kingsley aus seinem Umhang eine Jeans und ein Shirt plus Jacke gezaubert. Harry hatte aus einem Stein in der Nähe einen Rucksack gezaubert, damit sie wie Touristen aussehen würden.

Das Dorf war bald erreicht. Die Bungalows, das konnte Harry nun auf einem Schild lesen, wurden an Touristen vermietet. Viel gab es hier nicht zu sehen, keine größeren Geschäfte, keine Schulen.

„Die haben nicht mal ein Krankenhaus", merkte Harry an.  
Geoffreys erklärte: „Der nächst größere Ort verfügt über Schulen, ein Krankenhaus, Supermärkte, Tankstellen, ein Postamt, Feuerwehr und Polizeistation. Campbeltown."  
„Und wie viele Einwohner gibt es dort?"  
Geoffreys wägte ab. „An die 5.000, glaube ich."  
Als sie an einer Bushaltestelle vorbeikamen, studierte Harry den Fahrplan, wofür er nicht lange benötigte. „Täglich halten hier nur fünf Busse wochentags, der Erste um 8:30 Uhr, der Letzte um 17:45 Uhr. Samstags sind es nur vier und sonntags gar keiner. Mann, hier würde ich vor Langeweile eingehen."  
„Seht mal!", Geoffreys nickte in eine Richtung. „Da hinten ist ein Wirtshaus."  
„Ein Highlight", scherzte Harry. „Wir können dort etwas trinken und uns umhorchen."

Die drei Männer gingen die Straße entlang und schauten sich derweil die Gegend an. Die Seeluft war sehr angenehm. Das Meer war so nahe, man konnte es nicht nur sehen, sondern auch hören. Kingsley zupfte ständig an seiner Jacke herum. Solche Kleidung war er nicht gewohnt. Harry sah im Vorbeigehen ein Schild, auf dem Pony-Trekking angeboten wurde. Das wäre etwas für Nicholas, dachte er lächelnd.

Im Wirtshaus war für die frühe Uhrzeit – es war vormittags um elf – eine ganze Menge los. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, denn etwas anderes, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, hatten die Bewohner hier nicht.

„Guten Tach", grüßte der Wirt freundlich. Sämtliche Augenpaare ruhten auf den drei Männern, die gerade zur Tür hereingekommen waren. „Herzlich willkommen auf unserem kleinen, aber feinen Landstrich. Sind Sie Gäste vom Sands Holiday Park?" So ein Schild hatte Harry draußen gesehen. Ein Familienbetrieb, der immerhin mit vier Sternen ausgezeichnet worden war.  
Ein Mann mit roter Nase, der direkt an der Tür saß, antwortete anstelle der Gäste mit einem seltsamen Akzent: „Ney, heute kommen keyne von unseren Gästen."  
Bevor noch mehr Fragen gestellt wurden, erklärte Harry: „Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise."  
„Watt denn, etwa zu Fuß?", fragte der Wirt. „Kommen Sie aus Campbeltown?" Harry nickte. „Dann würde ich an Ihrer Stelle gleich wieder zurücklaufen. Wenn Sie hier nämlich weiter nach Norden gehen, kommt eine ganze Weile gar nichts, dann kommt immer noch nichts und wenn die Füße schon längst Blasen schlagen, ist weit und breit immer noch nichts zu sehen. Irgendwann später kommt ein Ort namens Saddell, aber der ist noch kleiner als Peninver."  
Harry frage sich ernsthaft, ob das überhaupt möglich war. „Danke für den Tipp. Dann stärken wir uns mal für den Rückweg."  
„Sicher, sicher." Der Wirt kam auf die drei zu uns schaute sich um. Alle Tische waren belegt. „Komm schon, Barney", sagte der Wirt zu einem Gast, dem er den Teller vor der Nase wegnahm. „Du kannst an der Theke essen. Mach mal Platz für die richtigen Gäste." Ohne Murren folgte Barney seinem Teller, den der Wirt auf besagter Theke abstellte. An Kingsley, Geoffreys und Harry gewandt sagte der Wirt: „Setzen Sie sich bitte. Was darf ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen?"

Man bestellte eine Kleinigkeit. Der Wirt war redselig und das nutzte Kingsley aus.

„Gibt es hier einen Gutshof?", wollte der Auror wissen. Der Wirt hielt mit seinen Bewegungen inne, als wäre er eingefroren, und sein Blick war für einen Moment ganz glasig. Die Starre war schnell wieder vorbei, aber Kingsley hatte sie vernommen.  
„Nein, von einem Gutshof weiß ich nichts. Wir haben leider auch keine Sehenswürdigkeiten in der Nähe, die ich Ihnen empfehlen könnte. Wir können nur mit dem schönen Meeresblick prahlen."  
Neugierig fragte Harry: „Haben Sie denn oft Gäste?"  
„Touristen, meinen Sie? Ja, die meisten bleiben aber nicht lange hier. Wir hatten mal einen Künstler hier", erzählte er stolz. „Das Bild dort", mit einem Finger zeigte er zur Wand, „hat er mir geschenkt. Sonst passiert hier aber nicht viel, bis auf …"  
Jetzt war Kingsleys Neugierde geweckt. „Bis auf …?", wiederholte er, damit der Wirt fortfahren würde.  
„Manchmal tauchen Leute aus dem Nichts hier auf. Sie sind seltsam gekleidet."  
„Was meinen Sie mit seltsam?", fragte Harry nach.  
„So wie Zorro", erwiderte der Wirt, „mit einem schwarzen Umhang. Einer trug mal einen komischen Hut, einen spitzen."  
„Sie wissen nicht, woher die gekommen sind oder wohin sie wollten?"  
Der Wirt schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie ein Auto gesehen. Ist schon komisch."  
Neugierig fragte Kingsley: „Wann war das letzte Mal einer von denen hier?"  
„Vor zwei Monaten, als es so heiß war. Wasser wollte er haben. Ich habe ihm einen Kasten Sprudel verkauft. Hat mich übers Ohr gehauen, der Typ."  
„Inwiefern?", hakte Geoffreys nach.  
„Bezahlt hat er mit Gold, jedenfalls dachte ich, dass es Gold wäre."  
„Mit Gold?", wiederholte Geoffreys ungläubig.  
„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage! Warten Sie, ich zeig's Ihnen."

Der Wirt verschwand hinter dem Tresen. Zurück kam er mit drei Münzen, die er den drei Gästen vor die Nase legte. Es waren Galleonen. Drei Galleonen im Wert von fast fünfzehn Pfund.

„Die Bank in Campbeltown wusste nichts damit anzufangen."  
Galleonen waren goldfarben, aber sie bestanden nicht aus Gold, sonst wären die Münzen selbst wertvoller als der Wert, für den sie standen.  
„Sie haben Recht, das ist kein Gold", sagte Harry zu dem Wirt.  
„Ach, ich wusste doch, dass es nur Spielgeld ist", schimpfte der Wirt.  
„Der Druck der Münzen ist trotzdem schön", sagte Harry und zwinkerte Kingsley unauffällig zu. „Ich würde sie Ihnen abkaufen. Sind Sie mit 15 Pfund zufrieden?"  
„Zufrieden? Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei, wenn Sie mir so viel Geld für nichts geben. Ich schenke Ihnen die Dinger."

Der Wirt gab noch den Hinweis, ins Gemeindezentrum zu gehen, wenn sie etwas über den Ort Peninver erfahren möchten. Nach einem netten Gespräch machten sich Harry, Geoffreys und Kingsley auf den Weg. Es waren nur wenige Meter bis zum Gemeindezentrum.

Während Kingsley mit der Dame am Empfang sprach, die froh darüber zu sein schien, dass sie Touristen weiterhelfen konnte, schaute sich Harry die vielen Prospekte und Zeitschriften, die Postkarten und Bilder an. Unter dem Schutz von Glas bemerkte er an der Wand eine Karte. Er ging näher heran, um sie betrachten zu können. Es war eine alte Karte von Peninver, mit eingezeichneten Grundstücken und Häusern, die heute teilweise nicht mehr so existierten. Die meisten Häuser konnte er bereits zuordnen, obwohl er noch nicht lange hier war, aber ein Grundstück machte ihn neugierig. Da war ein großes Anwesen zu sehen, bestehend aus einem riesigen Haus, einem Stall und einem Haus für Bedienstete. Darunter stand in schnörkeliger Schrift _Gutshof Peninver_.

Überrascht über seinen Fund holte Harry tief Luft. Damit hatte er Kingsley auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Harry drehte sich zu der Dame um.

„Sagen Sie, dieser Gutshof hier", er tippte auf das Glas, „seit wann gibt es den nicht mehr?"

Die Dame schien extrem verwirrt, als sie sich zu erinnern versuchte. Sie bekam einen glasigen Blick, den Kingsley und Harry zu deuten wussten: Muggelabwehrzauber. Die gesteigerte Form des normalen Abwehrzaubers, der Muggel am Weitergehen hinderte, weil sie vermeintlich etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatten, wirkte sich insofern aus, dass die Muggel sich an bestimmte Personen, Situationen oder in diesem Fall an Orte nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnten.

Sie blinzelte einige Male. „Ich weiß nicht, das muss schon ewig her sein."

Ewig bedeutete nichts anderes, als dass jeder Muggel, der auf dem Gutshof nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, durch den Abwehrzauber auch die Erinnerung an die Gebäude verloren hatte. Dank der Karte wussten Kingsley, Geoffreys und Harry nun, wo sie zu suchen hatten. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass hier tatsächlich ein Zufluchtsort existierte und das vor zwei Monaten ein Zauberer in Peninver Wasser gekauft hatte.

„Wieso haben die Wasser gekauft?", flüsterte Harry leise, als sie vor dem Gemeindezentrum standen.  
Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass sie nicht zaubern. Du weißt, dass während der Besetzung des Ministeriums durch die Todesser jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe mit Leichtigkeit zu orten war. Zabini, Goyle und Parkinson haben laut Aussage auf ihrer Reise nicht mehr gezaubert, sondern durchweg wie Muggel gelebt."  
„Klar!" Jetzt fiel es Harry wieder ein. Deshalb kein Aguamenti, denn selbst die kleinen Zaubersprüche konnten verraten, wo sich eine magische Person aufhielt.  
„Bevor wir in die Nähe des Gutshauses gehen", Kingsley schlug Geoffreys auf die Schulter, „müssen wir Ihnen einen Schutzzauber verpassen, sonst ergeht es Ihnen genauso wie der Dame im Gemeindezentrum. Der Abwehrzauber verwirrt Sie und am Ende wissen Sie nicht einmal mehr, was unsere Aufgabe ist."  
„Sagen Sie mir nur, ob es wehtun wird."  
Kingsley lachte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein bisschen."

Als die drei querfeldein marschierten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch die Büsche liefen und von niemanden mehr gesehen werden konnten, richtete Kingsley seinen Stab auf Geoffreys und sprach leise einen Zauberspruch, damit jeglicher Muggelabwehrzauber an ihm abprallen würde.

Mit einem Finger deutete Harry die Richtung. „Laut der Karte müssen wir da lang. In etwa 250 Metern sollte das Gutshaus kommen."  
„Von hier sieht man noch gar nichts, obwohl man es sehen müsste", stellte Kingsley fest. „Harry, kannst du etwas erkennen?"  
„Nein, nur Wiesen und Feld, mehr nicht."  
Geoffreys war zuversichtlich. „Gehen wir."

Das Land war unbestellt und von einer wilden Wiese eingenommen. Ab und an ragte ein Baum aus dem Boden, aber überwiegend liefen die drei über verschiedene Gräser und Blumen. Nachdem sie 250 Meter hinter sich gelassen hatten, war noch immer weit und breit nichts zu sehen, nur ein alter Baum.

„Es müsste hier sein", sagte Harry, der sich die Karte aus dem Gemeindezentrum ins Gedächtnis rief.  
„Warten wir einfach", schlug Geoffreys vor. „So wie man es den anderen gesagt hat. Warten, bis jemand kommt und einen hineinlässt."

Harry versetzte sich in die Menschen hinein, die sich hier womöglich vor dem Krieg versteckt hielten. Er kannte die Angst, die Vorsicht, die Skepsis gegenüber allem und jedem.

„Wenn ich in dem Gutshof wäre", begann Harry, „würde ich uns mindestens eine Stunde beobachten."  
„Warum eine Stunde?", wollte Kingsley wissen.  
„Der Vielsafttrank verliert nach einer Stunde seine Wirkung. Die meisten Charming- und Zerrzauber halten auch nicht länger."  
Kingsley nickte. „Dann warten wir eben."  
„Was sind Charming- und Zerrzauber?", fragte Geoffreys, der es sich auf einem großen Findling gemütlich machte, wenn man es sich auf Stein überhaupt gemütlich machen konnte.  
Harry war so frei zu antworten. „Beide Zauber verändern das Aussehen. Der Charming-Zauber macht einen zusätzlich zum gehübschten Aussehen auch noch attraktiv. Der Zerrzauber verzerrt nur das Aussehen und macht einen unkenntlich, aber weder schöner noch hässlicher."  
„Und was ist ein Vielsafttrank?"  
Geoffreys schien ein gutes Gedächtnis zu haben, weil er die Worte richtig in Kopf behielt, dachte Harry. „Das ist ein sehr ekelhaft schmeckender Trank, der wie Schlamm aussieht und einem das äußere Erscheinungsbild einer zuvor bestimmten Person gibt. Man braucht einen Monat, um ihn zu brauen, aber das Schwierigste ist wohl, die wichtigste Zutat zu bekommen: ein Haar oder etwas anderes von der Person, in die man sich verwandeln will."  
Mit großen Augen hatte Geoffreys zugehört. „So ein Trank birgt eine Menge Gefahren in sich, finde ich. Mit einem Vielsafttrank kann man viele üble Dinge anstellen."  
Kingsley nickte. „Deswegen darf er nur mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums gebraut werden."  
„Wie funktioniert eigentlich so ein Zauberstab?" Geoffreys wollte die Zeit nutzen, um etwas mehr über die magische Welt zu erfahren.  
„Das, ähm …", begann Kingsley unsicher.  
Harry konnte die Fragen ebenfalls nicht beantworten. „Ich glaube, das weiß keiner so genau. – der stellt solche Stäbe her, müssen Sie wissen – sagte einmal zu mir, der Zauberstab würde sich den Zauberer auswählen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht oder ob er mir meinen ersten Tag in der Zaubererwelt so mystisch wie nur möglich gestalten wollte." Wegen der Erinnerung an den Kauf seines Zauberstabes musste Harry lächeln. „Die Stäbe sind nicht immer identisch. Es gibt verschiedene Holzarten, die verwendet werden und auch verschiedene Kerne, die im Stab eingearbeitet sind. Meiner hat eine Phönixfeder."  
„Was denn, es gibt Phönixe tatsächlich?", staunte Geoffreys.  
„Ich kenne nur einen", beteuerte Harry. „Er gehört dem Direktor von Hogwarts."  
„Hat er, wie in der Mythologie, eine Lebensspanne von 1000 Jahren?"  
Harry schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn zweimal brennen sehen. Es ist wohl nicht genau vorherbestimmt, wann er brennt."  
„Aber er steigt neugeboren aus seiner Asche empor?"  
„Richtig", bestätigte Harry.  
„Wahnsinn! Und dieser Elf vorhin? Der, von dem Shacklebolt meinte, er würde Ihnen gehören. Ich habe mir Elfen immer anders vorstellt. Irgendwie hübscher und zierlicher. Was machen Elfen so?"  
„Sie helfen den Zauberern und Hexen. Nicht jeder bekommt einen Elf, aber man kann einen beim Ministerium beantragen", erzählte Harry. „Ich habe Wobbel …"

Ein lautes Geräusch ertönte und mit einem Male stand Wobbel auf der grünen Wiese bei Harry – und Geoffreys fiel vor lauter Schreck vom Stein, als er von ihm aufspringen wollte.

„Harry!", mahnte Kingsley erschreckt.  
„Ach du meine Güte, Wobbel, das war nur …" Der Schreck saß tief. „Geh wieder! Es war ein Versehen, dass ich dich gerufen habe."  
Wobbel schaute sich um. „Warum gehen Sie nicht hinein?"  
„Wobbel, verschwinde!"

Mit einem Knall, diesmal nicht sehr laut, verschwand Wobbel wieder. Geoffrey fasste sich ans Herz. Selbst Harry erschreckte sich jedesmal, wenn der Elf unvorhergesehen aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Kingsley blickte sich um. Weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

„Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass kein Muggel hier herumläuft." Kingsleys bedächtige Stimme konnte auch Rügen verteilen. Beschämt schaute Harry zu Boden, plötzlich blickte er wieder auf.  
„Wob… Mein Elf hat gefragt, warum wir nicht hineingehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Schultern. „Wo hinein?"  
„Eine gute Frage, über die wir jetzt nicht philosophieren werden, damit du ihn nicht noch einmal versehentlich rufst."  
„Tut mir leid, aber es ist ja nichts passiert. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Stell dir vor, wir hätten noch in dem Wirtshaus gesessen."  
„Themenwechsel, Harry."  
„Ist ja gut", murmelte Harry peinlich berührt. Er schaute nach oben. „Sieht nach Regen aus."  
Kingsley und Geoffreys schauten in dem Augenblick nach oben, als die ersten Tropfen fielen. „Na wunderbar." Kingsley versuchte, seine Muggeljacke zu schließen, aber mit einem Reißverschluss war er ganz und gar nicht vertraut. „Stellen wir uns am besten unter einen Baum."  
Der erste Blitz war zu sehen, dann hörte man ein Grollen. Geoffreys riet von der Idee ab: „Bei einem Gewitter sollte man sich nicht unter einen Baum stellen."  
„Dann blasen wir die Aktion ab."  
Von Kingsleys Idee hielt Harry nichts. Jetzt waren sie schon eine halbe Stunde hier, da konnten sie nochmals dreißig Minuten ranhängen. „Ich könnte aus meinem Rucksack ein Zelt herbeizaubern."  
„Aber bitte unauffällig."

Mit viel Rücksicht darauf, dass ihn niemand mit einem Stab hantieren sah, zauberte Harry ein Zelt in den Rucksack, den er zu Anfang ihrer Reise aus einem Stein geformt hatte. Dieses Zelt zog er aus dem Rucksack heraus, samt Zubehör. Geoffreys war fit darin, Zelte aufzustellen. Er gab Anweisungen und packte selbst am meisten mit an. Das Zelt war klein, aber drei Leute konnten sich darin auf jeden Fall vor dem Regen schützen. In wenigen Minuten und mit etwas Magie stand es.

Drinnen war es durch den Regen, der auf das Zeltdach trommelte, so laut, dass man nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen könnte.

In London regnete es nicht. Die Winkelgasse war trocken, der Tag sonnig und doch war irgendwas anders, dachte Daphne, die sich momentan der Buchführung widmete. Die Arbeit hatte sie so eingenommen, dass sie die Zeit völlig vergessen hatte. Es war jetzt gegen zehn. Sie blickte auf. Der Verkaufsraum war leer. Heute war noch kein Kunde gekommen. Normalerweise war die Winkelgasse ab September weniger gut besucht, weil die Ferien vorbei waren. Daphne schaute zur Seite aus dem Schaufenster hinaus und sah, dass der Ladenbesitzer gegenüber auf der Straße stand und in eine bestimmte Richtung schaute. Irritiert ging Daphne zur gläsernen Eingangstür und trat hinaus. Erst schaute sie nach links. Die Zwillinge vom Scherzartikalladen standen ebenfalls vor ihrer Ladentür, weiter hinten sah sie andere Ladeninhaber, die alle in die gleiche Richtung schauten. Neugierig tat sie es ihnen gleich und drehte sich um. Weiter hinten sah man eine Menschenansammlung.

Im Labor warf Severus wütend seinen Holzlöffel in den Kessel. Hermine beobachtete ihn, bis es ihr zu viel wurde und sie fragen musste.

„Was ist los?"  
„Merkst du das nicht? Es ist kurz nach zehn Uhr und wir beide sind allein im Labor." Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er zeterte: „Sollen wir Mr. Lyon und Mr. Foster gleich kündigen oder ihnen erst eine Standpauke halten?"  
„Es wird einen guten Grund geben, warum beide", das Wort hatte sie extra betont, „zu spät kommen. Ist doch seltsam, findest du nicht?"  
„Und wo bleibt Miss Greengrass mit den ersten Bestellungen?"  
„Geh doch zu ihr und frag sie!"

Severus stellte die Flamme unter seinem Kessel klein und verließ das Labor. Hermine seufzte. Manchmal war er unausstehlich, und wenn er missgelaunt war, bekam sie es als Erste zu spüren. Als er nach zwei Minuten immer noch nicht zurückgekommen war – es dauerte in der Regel nie länger, die Liste abzuholen –, wurde Hermine neugierig. Auch sie stellte die Flamme unter ihrem Kessel klein.

Im Verkaufsraum selbst fand sie niemanden vor, was mehr als ungewöhnlich war. Stattdessen standen Daphne und Severus draußen auf der kleinen Treppe vor der Apotheke. Durchs Schaufenster hindurch bemerkte sie, dass die beiden nicht die Einzigen waren, die von irgendetwas fasziniert waren. Die Klingel über der Tür kündigte Hermines Erscheinen an, als sie nach draußen ging.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie, doch sie erntete von Daphne nur ein Schulterzucken und von Severus ein ‚Keine Ahnung!'. Quer gegenüber standen Fred und George, einer von ihnen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Niemand hier schien in der letzten Stunde Kunden gehabt zu haben.

Man hörte aufgebrachte Rufe. Hermine schaute in die Richtung, in die alle starrten. Ein Menschenauflauf, wobei Hermine sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich durchweg um Menschen handelte. Plötzlich löste sich jemand aus der Traube. Humpelnd kam die Person näher.

„Das ist Gordian!", bemerkte Daphne ganz richtig. Der junge Mann konnte mit dem linken Fuß nicht richtig auftreten. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er die Apotheke erreicht hatte.  
Anstatt begrüßt zu werden, warf ihm Severus sofort ein paar unnette Worte entgegen: „Sie sind über eine Stunde zu spät, Mr. Foster."  
„Ich bin froh, da überhaupt lebend rausgekommen zu sein, Sir." Als Gordian stand, winkelte er das linke Bein an.  
„Was ist da vorn los?", fragte Daphne.  
„Ein Aufstand. Unzählige Kobolde und Elfen haben den Laden von Ollivander aufgesucht. Sie wollen Zauberstäbe kaufen. Sogar ein Zentaur war dabei! Der ist mir bei dem Gewimmel auch noch auf den Fuß getreten."  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Die wollen Stäbe kaufen?"  
„Ja, aber einige Menschen haben wohl etwas dagegen und haben angefangen, die Kobolde zu beschimpfen. Jetzt sind Leute von der Magischen Polizeibrigade da und sperren alles ab. Ich musste flehen und betteln, dass sie mich durchlassen. Ich hab gesagt, sonst verliere ich noch meinen Job. Das hat sie im ersten Moment nicht interessiert. Als ich aber gesagt habe, Professor Snape würde mir die Ohren langziehen, da haben sie mich durchgelassen. Man kennt sie offenbar ganz gut, Sir", wagte Gordian zu scherzen. In Wirklichkeit hatten die Polizisten ihn durchgelassen, weil der junge Mann verletzt war.  
Hermine winkte Gordian heran. „Komm erst einmal rein. Ich schaue mir deinen Fuß an."  
„Ich habe übrigens Mr. Lyon gesehen. Er konnte nicht durch, Sir. Er trieb mit der Masse. Die Polizeibrigade hat über die gesamte Winkelgasse einen Apparierschutz gelegt. Niemand kann herkommen, niemand kann weg", sagte Gordian noch, bevor er Hermines Angebot annahm und die Stufen nach oben humpelte.

Severus und Daphne blieben draußen und beobachteten den Tumult. Irgendwo hörte man etwas zu Bruch gehen. Ein gelber Fluch schoss gen Himmel. Severus tippte auf einen Pugilis, ein Zauber, der heftig auf den Gegner einschlug wie die Fäuste eines Boxers. Dieser Fluch war offenbar abgewehrt worden, sodass er nach oben ins Nichts flog. Von gegenüber kamen die Zwillinge.

„Snape", grüßte Fred mit einem Kopfnicken. „Eine Ahnung, was da los ist?"

Andere Ladenbesitzer gesellten sich ebenfalls zu Severus und Daphne. Sie hatten beobachtet, wie der junge Mann humpelnd aus der Masse gekommen war und erhofften sich Antworten. Florean grüßte ebenfalls freundlich. Eine der Verkäuferinnen von _Madam Malkins - Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_, nicht Madam Malkins persönlich, kam ebenfalls sowie einer der Besitzer von _Flourish und Blotts_ und die Dame aus dem _Secondhandshop_.

„Weiß jemand, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?", wollte Rachel aus dem Secondhandshop wissen. Sie schaute zu Daphne, die sich aufgefordert fühlte zu antworten.  
„Es gibt wohl einen Aufstand, weil einige nicht möchten, dass Kobolde Zauberstäbe kaufen."  
Die Dame aus Malkins Bekleidungsgeschäft rümpfte die Nase. „Seit wann dürfen die das denn?"  
Severus war so frei zu antworten. „Das neue Gesetz gestattet es ihnen. Es wurde gestern gültig."  
„Das ist ja unerhört", sagte die Verkäuferin. „Zu meiner Zeit hätte es sowas nicht gegeben."  
„Aber es ist doch Ihre Zeit, Madam", konterte Severus.  
„Ich find's gut, dass die Stäbe kaufen können", sagte Florean nebenher.  
Rachel sah das anders. „So eine Gesetzesänderung müsste man verbieten! Kann man das nicht rückgängig machen?"  
Severus warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Unter diesen Umständen plädiere ich dafür, die Gesetzesänderung von vor 100 Jahren, die es Frauen erstmalig erlaubte, selbstständig ein Geschäft führen zu dürfen, ebenfalls rückgängig zu machen."  
„Das ist ja …" Rachel kehrte Severus den Rücken zu und ging in ihr Geschäft zurück. Die Dame von Malkins tat es ihr gleich.  
„Gut gekontert", lobte Daphne ihn leise.

Zusammen – was für Außenstehende ziemlich dämlich aussehen musste – starrte man in die Richtung, in die der Aufruhr stattfand. Entweder wurde der Mob wurde immer größer oder …

„Die kommen immer näher", erkannte Florean ganz korrekt.  
„Wir sollten …"

Severus kam nicht dazu, einen Vorschlag zu machen, denn ein lauter Knall, gefolgt vom Geräusch splitternden Glases, ließ alle zusammenfahren. Kurz darauf sah man schwarzen Rauch und dann Flammen.

„Ist das mein …?" Mr. Flourish drängte sich an Florean vorbei, um besser sehen zu können. „Das ist mein Laden!"  
„Bleiben Sie hier, Flourish!" Severus' Ratschlag blieb ungehört, denn der Herr rannte bereits auf den aufgebrachten Pöbel zu, der seinen Laden auseinandernehmen wollte. An die anderen gewandt sagte Severus: „Es ist besser, jeder geht in sein Geschäft und lässt die Rollläden hinunter."  
Die anderen Geschäftsinhaber nickten. Plötzlich hallte eine männliche Stimme durch die Winkelgasse. Per Sonorus sagte einer von der Magischen Polizeibrigade: „Gehen Sie in Ihre Häuser und sichern Sie Türen und Fenster."

Mr. Flourish war es nicht gelungen, durch die Menge aufgebrachter Zauberer, Hexen und Kobolde hindurch seinen Buchladen aufzusuchen. Er eilte zurück zur Apotheke. Severus hielt ihm die Tür auf, um ihm Schutz zu gewähren. Danach versiegelte er Türen und Fenster mit einem starken Schutzzauber.

„Puh", machte Mr. Flourish und fasste sich dabei an die Brust, in der sein Herz vor Aufregung ganz schnell schlug. „Ich habe noch gesehen, dass meine Angestellten das Feuer gelöscht haben. Trotzdem: die Scheibe ist hinüber. Nicht mal mehr mit einem Reparo zu richten."  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken um eine Scheibe", sagte Severus. „Seien Sie froh, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist."  
Hermine, die vor Gordian kniete und ihm gerade eine Salbe auf den Fuß auftrug, drehte sich zu Severus um. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich habe den Sonorus gehört."  
„Ich würde vermuten", begann Severus, „dass die Magische Polizeibrigade die Masse nicht unter Kontrolle hat, sonst würde sich der Aufstand nicht so ausdehnen." Er beäugte den Fuß seines Schülers. „Wie sieht es aus?", erkundigte er sich bei Hermine.  
„Nichts gebrochen, aber eine schlimme Quetschung. Der Fuß wird morgen trotz Salbe dick und blau sein."  
„Professor Snape!" Daphne zeigte aufgeregt nach draußen. „Da ist Mr. Lyon!"

Nicht nur Mr. Lyon war von der Apotheke aus zu sehen, sondern auch eine Horde Zauberer mit gezückten Stäben, die ihn und andere Unschuldige im Gedränge einfach mit sich zogen. Wenn er es schaffen sollte, in die Nähe der Apotheke zu kommen, könnte Severus die Tür für einen winzigen Augenblick öffnen und ihn hineinlassen.

Die Gesichter mancher Hexen und Zauberer waren vor Wut zu einer fürchterlichen Fratze entstellt. Sie bleckten die Zähne, stießen Beleidigungen hervor und feuerten Flüche mit ihren Stäben ab. Mr. Lyon befand sich mittendrin, den eigenen Stab fest mit einer Hand umfasst. An den Farben und Formen seiner Zaubersprüche konnte man erkennen, dass er lediglich Schutzzauber für sich sprach. Mr. Lyon wurde aus dem Sichtfeld gedrängt. Severus konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen.

Einige Minuten später hörte man ein Klopfen.

„Das kommt von der Hintertür", sagte Hermine und wollte bereits aufstehen, da ging Severus bereits hinaus auf den Flur. Mit gezücktem Stab öffnete er die Tür.  
„Mr. Lyon, kommen Sie herein."  
„Ist das Ihr Kniesel?" Mr. Lyon hatte Fellini auf dem Arm. Der Knieselkater war durch den Lärm völlig verschreckt.  
„Gehört zu uns", bestätigte Severus, bevor er auch die Hintertür mit einem Zauber sicherte.  
„Die haben mich an die Wand gedrückt. Ich bin über die Mauer geklettert und landete im Hinterhof Ihres Nachbarn."  
„Sind Sie verletzt?"  
Mr. Lyon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein paar Kratzer, nicht Ernstes. Ich habe Mr. Foster vorhin gesehen. Ist er …?"  
„Wird gerade von Miss Granger verarztet."

Im Verkaufsraum standen alle am Schaufenster und beobachteten aus nächster Nähe, wie der Pöbel den Herren und Damen der Magischen Polizeibrigade zusetzte. Nur vereinzelt waren Kobolde zu sehen, die sich gegen Angriffe der Menschen schützten.

„Als Voldemort Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hat", alle drehte sich zu Severus um, „haben alle zusammengehalten: Kobolde, Elfen, Zauberer." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt wo er tot ist, haben wir nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns gegeneinander aufzuwiegeln."  
Mr. Flourish bemerkte Mr. Lyon und sagte mitfühlend: „Bei Merlin, Ihr Gesicht! Was haben die Ihnen nur angetan?"  
„Das, ähm", stotterte Lyon, „das war schon vorher so."  
„Oh", machte Mr. Flourish als Ausdruck seiner peinlichen Betroffenheit. Er drehte sich wieder herum, schaute aus dem Fenster und hoffte, der unangenehme Moment würde so schnell wie möglich vergehen.

Gordians Fuß war verbunden. Hermine half ihm aufzustehen. Schmerzen hatte er Dank der Salbe keine mehr.

„Professor Snape?" Severus drehte sich zu Gordian um. „Ich bin voll einsatzfähig. Wir können loslegen."  
Mr. Lyon schloss sich an. „Ich auch."  
„Oh mein Gott!" Hermine zeigte auf die Straße. „Ist das etwa Luna?"

Luna kämpfte sich auf die Stufen der Apotheke, doch sie wollte nicht hinein. Die leichte Erhöhung nutzte sie, um Fotos mit ihrer Kamera schießen zu können. Fünf, sechs Male blitzte es, bevor ein lilafarbener Fluch sie traf und Luna auf der Treppe, mit dem Rücken an die Glastür gelehnt, zusammensackte. Ein aufgebrachter Zauberer löste sich aus dem Tumult der Straße und näherte sich ihr. Bei ihr angelangt ergriff er die Kamera und schleuderte sie mit aller Wucht neben die Treppe. Gerade drehte er sich um, da musste er sich selbst vor einem Fluch in Acht nehmen. Mit einem Hechtsprung tauchte er wieder in der Masse unter.

„Wir müssen Luna reinholen!" Hermine bestand darauf, auch wenn es gefährlich war, die Tür zu öffnen. Ein Fluch könnte hereingeflogen kommen und alles in Schutt und Asche legen – oder noch viel schlimmer.  
Severus stand bereits an der Tür und zückte seinen Stab. „Bei drei öffne ich die Tür und Sie, Mr. Lyon und Mr. Flourish, ziehen die Dame herein."  
„In Ordnung."

Severus behielt die Winkelgasse im Auge. Die Unruhen waren nur zwei Meter von der Tür entfernt. Würde die Apotheke nicht über drei Stufen verfügen, würden die Menschenmassen sich an die Schaufenster pressen, wie es drüben bei Madam Malkins der Fall war. Die Zauberer und Hexen, die von der Magischen Polizeibrigade mehr oder weniger in Schacht gehalten wurden, hatten die Bewusstlose bisher nicht beachtet. Den Mann, der die Kamera zerstört hatte, konnte man in der Masse nicht ausmachen. Severus begann zu zählen. Bei drei riss er die Tür auf. Er sprach einen Schutzzauber, während Flourish und Lyon die ehemalige Ravenclaw hereinzogen. Per Hand ging es schneller als mit einem Mobilcorpus. Luna war in Sicherheit, die Tür wieder geschlossen und mit Schutzzaubern versehen. Severus richtete den Stab auf Luna.

„Finite!" Der Zauberspruch aus Severus' Stab traf Luna in den Bauch. Gleich drauf räkelte sie sich, gähnte sogar, aber ihre Augen blieben geschlossen.  
„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", sagte sie leise. Mit einer Hand tastete sie umher. „Meine Kamera?"  
„Liegt draußen", erklärte Severus.  
„Ich habe ein paar tolle Bilder geschossen", erst jetzt öffnete sie die Augen, „von dem ersten Kobold, der bei Ollivander einen Zauberstab gekauft hat. Das wird ein schöner Artikel werden."  
„Und den Aufstand hast du auch fotografiert", merkte Hermine an.  
Luna verzog das Gesicht. „Der zweite Artikel wird nicht so schön werden." Von Lyon ließ sie sich aufhelfen. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. „Kopfschmerzen."  
„Ich geb dir was", versprach Hermine.

Man hörte die Rufe von draußen. Die Stimme, die über den Sonorus für Ruhe sorgen wollte und die Beschimpfungen der Menschen, die in ihrem Denken eingeschränkt waren und es auch bleiben wollten. Die Kobolde hatten sich in die Bank zurückgezogen, auch Elfen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Mensch gegen Mensch.

Weit weg von dem Tumult, von dem man sicherlich am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen lesen konnte, saßen Harry, Kingsley und Geoffreys in ihrem Zelt. Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Wenn es nicht bald aufhört zu regnen, dann bekomme ich noch Kopfschmerzen", sagte der Jüngste der Herren. Harry seufzte, ließ die Hände wieder in den Schoß fallen. Der Regen trommelte laut gegen das Zelt.  
„Und wie hießen die drei Unverzeihlichen?" Geoffreys blieb lernwillig und wiederholte: „Das war Avada Kedavra, der Todesfluch?"  
„Richtig", stimmte Kingsley zu.  
„Dann noch Imperius-Fluch, der einer Person den eigenen Willen aufdrängt." Kingsley nickte. „Und der Cruciatus, der andere auf üble Weise quält."

Allein bei der Nennung der Flüche musste Harry an einige Momente aus seinem Leben zurückdenken. Der falsche Moody, Cedrics Tod, Nevilles Eltern.

„… Handfeuerwaffe."  
Als Harry dieses Wort hörte, fragte er nach. „Was haben Sie eben gesagt?"  
Geoffreys wiederholte. „Ich sagte, ich führe eine Handfeuerwaffe mit mir."  
„Darf ich die mal sehen?"  
„Sicher." Aus seinem unter der Jacke versteckten Halfter zog Geoffreys den Revolver hervor. Er entnahm das Magazin, vergewisserte sich, dass keine Patrone mehr im Lauf steckte und reichte sie Harry.  
„Mann, die ist ja richtig schwer."  
„Es gibt auch leichtere, aber die gehört zur Standardausrüstung des MI5."  
Harry musterte die schwarze Waffe, legte sie in die Hand, drehte sie und gab sie letztendlich wieder zurück. „Mussten Sie mal jemanden erschießen?"  
Geoffreys zögerte, bevor er zaghaft nickte. „Wenn man zweihundert Menschleben retten kann, wenn man nur eines auslischt …" Er sprach nicht weiter. Entweder war es ihm unangenehm, darüber gesprochen zu haben oder er nahm die Angelegenheit nicht einfach hin. In dieser Hinsicht hatten sie etwas gemeinsam.  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, „mir geht es genauso. Ich musste töten, um andere zu retten."

Viel zu selten hatte er über die unschönen Momente des Krieges gesprochen. Wichtig war nur, als Sieger hervorgegangen zu sein. Niemand würde ihn, den Retter zweier Welten, für den Tod von einigen Todessern zur Verantwortung ziehen. Niemand würde hinterfragen, warum auch Unschuldige sterben mussten. Manchmal konnte man sich nicht anders gegen den Feind wehren, auch wenn der durch einen Imperius dazu gezwungen wurde, Harry und seine Freunde anzugreifen. Man konnte schwer unterscheiden, wer aus eigenem Antrieb den Stab gegen einen richtete und wer dazu genötigt wurde.

Als irgendetwas kräftig an das Zelt schlug, fuhren alle drei aufgeschreckt herum. Kingsley zog seinen Stab und verbarg ihn hinter seinem Rücken, bevor er Geoffreys dazu aufforderte, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Der Kopf des Wirtes lugte herein.

„Sie dürfen hier nicht einfach zelten, ohne zu fragen."  
„Wen müssen wir denn fragen?", wollte Kingsley wissen.  
„Mich", erwiderte der Wirt schmunzelnd.  
„Dürfen wir hier zelten?"  
„Klar." Der Wirte lachte, hielt kurz darauf eine Thermokanne ins Zelt. „Heißer Tee. Meine Frau dachte, dass es bei dem Regen recht kalt werden wird."  
Geoffreys nahm die Kanne entgegen. „Vielen Dank."  
„Das Angebot steht noch, Sie nach Campbeltown zu fahren. In etwa zwei Stunden fährt mein Neffe dort hin. Kommen Sie einfach in den Pub, wenn Sie mitfahren möchten."

Nachdem der Wirt gegangen war, teilten sich die drei die Kanne Tee. Harry hätte ablehnen sollen. Seine Blase war jetzt bereits zum Bersten voll. Dennoch hatte er nichts gegen einen heißen Tee einzuwenden, um gegen die klamme Luft anzugehen. Zwanzig Minuten später meldete sich die Blase.

„Ich bin mal eben draußen."  
„Wohin soll es denn gegen, Harry?", wollte Kingsley wissen.  
„Ich muss nur mal … Na ja, ich muss eben mal."  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja."  
„Was soll in der kurzen Zeit schon passieren?"

Bei einem Gewitter sollte man sich zwar nicht unter einen Baum stellen, aber niemand behauptete, man dürfte bei so einem Wetter nicht gegen einen urinieren. Das Wirtshaus war zu weit weg. Harry würde es nicht halten können. Die zehn Meter bis zum nächsten Baum schaffte er gerade noch. Er schaute sich um. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen, sodass Harry sich ungeniert den Reißverschluss der Hose öffnen konnte.

Der Regen war so stark, dass er sich danach problemlos mit den großen Tropfen die Hände waschen konnte. Als er sich umdrehte, bekam er einen heftigen Schreck. Ein Mann stand vor ihm. Der Kragen des Regenmantels war hochgeschlagen und die wasserfeste Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er einen Hirtenstab, an den er sich lehnte.

„Guten Tag", grüßte der Herr. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"  
„Meine Güte, wo kommen Sie denn her? Wer sind Sie?" Harry wischte sich übers Gesicht, denn er trug keine Mütze und die Haare wurden langsam aber sicher richtig nass und lenkten den Regen direkt in seine Augen.  
„Ich bin nur ein Schafhirt."  
Skeptisch blickte sich Harry um. „Und wo sind die Schafe?"

Beinahe wie abgesprochen kam in genau diesem Moment ein einziges Schaf um den Baum herum und stellte sich treu neben den Hirten. Das Schaf war seltsam. Es sah zwar aus wie ein Schaf, aber es blickte Harry direkt in die Augen. Ein Animagus, ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Wo ist der Rest der Herde?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Der alte Mann lächelte. „In Sicherheit."

Das Spielchen mit den Andeutungen beherrschte Harry auch. Trotzdem wünschte er sich Kingsley herbei. Der Auror müsste eigentlich längst nach dem Rechten sehen, weil Harry viel zu lange weg blieb.

Harry deutete auf das Accessoire des Schäfers. „Ich hab auch einen Stab, wissen Sie? Nur ist meiner aus Stechpalme."  
Ein Mundwinkel des Hirten wanderte nach oben. „Was führt Sie hierher?"  
„Ich habe gehört, in Peninver …" Wäre es Sicher? Gäbe es keine Überfälle? Befand sich ein Zufluchtsort? Was konnte er sagen? „…wäre es sehr ruhig." Wann kam Kingsley endlich, fragte sich Harry.  
„Es ist schon lange niemand mehr hergekommen."  
Harry nickte. „Mag daran liegen, dass es seit einiger Zeit überall sehr ruhig geworden ist."  
„Tatsächlich?" Das Schaf und der Hirt hatten für einen Moment Blickkontakt. Jetzt war sich Harry sicher, dass das kein Tier war.

Ein greller Blitz ließ den Hirt und das Schaf nach oben schauen. In diesem Moment sah Harry über die Schulter des Mannes hinweg die Umrisse eines unsichtbaren Hauses, das vom Regen deutlich gezeichnet wurde. Anfangs noch sehr blass materialisierte sich das Gebäude unter Harrys wachsamen Blick, bis er es genau sehen konnte, den Gutshof und die umliegenden Gebäude. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nur sehen konnte, weil er nach dem Erscheinen des Mannes mit seinem seltsamen Schaf davon ausging, dass es hier tatsächlich eine Zuflucht gab, die unter dem Fidelius lag. Möglicherweise könnte er in Zukunft seine Gabe beherrschen. Er musste nur fest daran glauben. Das klang einfacher als es war.

„Wie lange haben Sie schon keine Zeitung mehr gelesen?", wollte Harry wissen.  
Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einige Jahre werden es schon sein."

In diesem Moment kam endlich Kingsley, gefolgt von Geoffreys. Der Hirt drehte sich um, wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war nervös.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Harry ihn, „das sind Freunde."  
„Zwischen Freund und Feind kann man schwer unterscheiden", gab der Hirt zu bedenken.  
„Nicht mehr, Sir."  
Kingsley war noch nicht nahe bei ihnen, da rief er: „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Bei dem Namen blickte der Hirte Harry nochmals an, als fühlte er seine Vermutung endgültig bestätigt.  
„Ja, alles bestens", erwiderte Harry.

Durch den Regen hingen ihm die nassen Haare vor den Augen. Mit einer Hand strich Harry den Pony nach hinten und legte somit die Stirn frei. Der Schäfer kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich ging alles so schnell. Aus dem Hirtenstab zog der Schäfer seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen Harry. Kingsley war schneller und machte den Mann mit einem Petrificus Totalus unbeweglich. Das Schaf verwandelte sich in weniger als eine Sekunde in eine Frau mittleren Alters, die ihren Stab auf Kingsley richtete.

„Expelliarmus, Incarcerus!", rief Kingsley hintereinander und schon war die Dame entwaffnet und magisch gefesselt. Auch den versteinerten Herrn fesselte er zunächst mit einem Incarcerus, bevor er die Bewegungslosigkeit wieder aufhob. „Warum haben Sie angegriffen?", fragte Kingsley ganz ruhig.  
Zähne fletschend schaute der Schäfer zu Harry. „Das ist nicht Harry Potter! Die Narbe fehlt. Ihr müsst euch schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen, um uns zu schnappen, ihr Schweine!"  
„Hallo, hallo!", sagte Geoffreys. „Immer ruhig Blut. Wir sind nicht hier, um irgendjemandem etwas anzutun."  
Harry versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. „Das mit der Narbe kann ich erklären. Die hat sich mit all den Todessern zusammen verflüchtigt."  
„Warum sollte ich Ihnen das glauben?"  
„Sie hätten ab und an doch einmal Zeitung lesen sollen, Sir", sagte Harry ein wenig wütend. Noch nie musste er irgendjemandem beteuern, dass er wirklich Harry Potter war.  
Das erste Mal sprach die Frau. Ihre Worte richtete sie an Kingsley. „Wer sind Sie?"  
„Kingsley Shacklebolt, Leiter des Aurorenbüros." Er blickte neben sich. „Das ist Mr. Geoffreys, gehört zu meinem Team." Kingsley nickte zu Harry. „Und Harry Potter, auch echt ohne Narbe." Harry musste grinsen. „Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"  
„Claire MacLaren."  
„Gib denen nicht unsere Namen!", zeterte der Schäfer.

Kingsley entfernte die magischen Fesseln bei der Frau, griff dann in seine Innentasche und zog seinen Ausweis heraus, den er ihr gab. Sie musterte den Ausweis. Mit ihrem eigenen Stab tippte sie ihn an. Ein hellblauer Schein umhüllte den Ausweis.

„Der Ausweis ist echt", sagte sie zum Schäfer.  
„Das Ministerium könnte unterwandert sein", gab er zu bedenken.  
Kingsley nahm den Ausweis zurück und sagte währenddessen: „Es ist natürlich Ihre Angelegenheit, weiterhin in einem versteckten Gutshof zu wohnen. Meine Pflicht ist es jedoch, Ihnen die Botschaft zu übermitteln, dass der Krieg vorbei ist."  
„Woher wissen Sie überhaupt von uns?", wollte der Mann wissen, der noch immer nicht seinen Namen herausrückte. Dennoch war Kingsley so frei, die Fesseln auch bei ihm zu entfernen.  
„Einige Personen haben uns davon berichtet, dass das Gerücht umging, in Peninver gäbe es einen sicheren Ort für alle Kriegsflüchtlinge. Die Todesser erfuhren ebenfalls davon, deswegen war der Weg hierher sehr gefährlich."  
„Deswegen kam niemand mehr", sagte Claire zum Schäfer.  
Kingsley wollte das Vertrauen des Mannes gewinnen. „Derjenige, der auf die Idee gekommen ist, einige Menschen vor Voldemort", Claire und der Schäfer fuhren bei dem Namen zusammen, „zu schützen hat einen Merlin erster Klasse verdient."  
„Ach, wirklich?", fragte der Schäfer interessiert nach.  
„Natürlich! Der Ort hier ist so sicher, dass weder Todesser noch Auroren ihn schnell finden konnten. Ich habe nicht einmal damit gerechnet, hier jemanden anzutreffen."

Claire schaute dem alten Mann in die Augen, blickte dann scheu zu Harry.

„Warum haben Sie keine Narbe mehr?", wollte sie in Erfahrung bringen.  
„Mein Stab auf dem dunklen Mal war schuld daran. Voldemort hat so immer seine Leute gerufen, aber mein Stab hat alle überzeugten Todesser verbrannt."  
Claire nickte nachdenklich. „Wer ist Zaubereiminister?"  
„Arthur Weasley", erwiderte Harry.  
„War der nicht früher im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten beschäftigt?"  
„Genau der!", stimmte Harry zu.

Der alte Mann schien noch immer misstrauisch. Vielleicht, dachte Harry, lag das am Alter, denn die wesentlich jüngere Claire war offenbar überzeugt worden. Sie blickte den Schäfer an.

„Wir sollten wenigstens den anderen Bescheid geben", sagte Claire. „Damit jeder für sich selbst entscheiden kann."  
Der Schäfer schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich an Harry wandte und fragte: „Von wem genau haben Sie von uns erfahren? Ich will Namen hören!"  
Harry blickte zu Kingsley, der mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis gab, die Namen zu nennen: „Gregory Goyle." Der Schäfer verzog keine Miene. „Pansy Parkinson." Noch immer regte sich nichts im Gesicht des alten Mannes. „Blaise Zabini." Jetzt wanderten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er schaute zu Claire, die ebenfalls erstaunt war, diesen Namen zu hören.

Während die Kontaktaufnahme in Peninver ruhig vonstatten ging, herrschte in der Winkelgasse noch immer der Ausnahmezustand.

Mit Kunden war heute nicht zu rechnen. Diesen Umstand nutzte Severus voll aus. Er drückte Gordian ein dickes Buch in die Hand und sagte: „Suchen Sie sich einen Trank aus."

Hermine kannte den Wälzer. Auch sie durfte sich während ihrer Ausbildung einen Trank aus dem Buch _Die Kraft von Lóng – ostasiatische Tränke für die Sinne_ aussuchen. Gordian würde heute zum ersten Mal mit einem Drachenei als Zutat arbeiten. Der junge Mann schien von der Vielfältigkeit der Tränke überwältigt.

Mr. Lyon und Hermine brauten einige gängige Tränke im Voraus. Erst vorhin hörten sie über einen Sonorus den Hinweis der Magischen Polizeibrigade, dass sämtliche Flohnetzverbindungen gekappt wurden. Solang die Winkelgasse nicht freigegeben war, war ein Nachhausekommen für Gordian und Mr. Lyon sowieso nicht möglich. Daphne brachte derweil die Buchhaltung auf Vordermann und hielt ein Schwätzchen mit Mr. Flourish, der hier wie ein Gestrandeter festsaß und es nicht wagte, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Die Polizei hatte alles gesperrt, damit ihnen keiner der gewalttätigen Demonstranten entwischen konnte. Luna hatte ihre Kamera gerettet. Der Film war unbeschädigt, was man von dem aufgesetzten Blitz nicht behaupten konnte. Sie hatte bereits begonnen, einen Artikel zu verfassen.

An der Tür zum Labor klopfte es. Daphne lugte herein.

„Hermine, kannst du mal bitte kommen? Wir haben einen Verletzten."  
Davon irritiert ließ Hermine alles stehen und liegen. Als sie an Gordian vorbeikam, flüsterte sie: „Nimm den Adlerauge."  
Kaum hatte Hermine das Labor verlassen, sagte Gordian: „Ich habe mich für den Adlerauge entschieden."  
Severus kam herum und schaute auf das Buch in den Händen seines Schülers. „Warum ist es dann bei einem potenzsteigernden Trank aufgeschlagen?"  
„Ähm …" Gordian schaute auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und wurde rot im Gesicht. „Moment, ich hatte doch eben …"  
„Seite 235, Mr. Foster. Miss Granger hätte Ihnen auch gleich die Seitenzahl nennen sollen."

Hermine war derweil im Verkaufsraum und verarztete eine Frau, die von zwei Polizisten begleitet worden war. Sie war eine der unschuldigen Passanten, die zufällig in den Aufruhr geraten war. Die Frau war in dem Gedränge gefallen und hatte sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen.

„Wann haben Sie die Winkelgasse wieder im Griff?", fragte Hermine die beiden Polizisten.  
„Wir haben sie doch im Griff." Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte, dass noch immer einige Demonstranten mit ihren Stäben bewaffnet waren und mit Flüchen um sich warfen. Einer der Polizisten kommentierte das und sagte: „Nach und nach führen wir die Demonstrierenden per Portschlüssel ab. Das kann noch ein wenig dauern. Entwischen wird uns jedenfalls keiner."  
Die Frau, deren Stirn Hermine gerade verarztete, klang sehr wütend. „Sie haben einfach alle zusammengepfercht, selbst diejenigen, die hier nur einkaufen wollten!"  
„Eine Beschwerde können Sie gern beim Ministerium einreichen."  
„Und ob ich das tun werde!"  
Die Polizisten sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an und fragten dann Hermine: „Dürfte die Dame wohl hier bei Ihnen warten?"  
„Sicher."

Bis zum Abend hatte die Magische Polizeibrigade alle Hände voll zu tun. Weil die Winkelgasse gesperrt war, ebenso alle Flohnetzwerke blockiert waren, lag es an Gordian, für acht Personen Mittagessen sowie Abendessen zuzubereiten. Mr. Flourish, Luna und die Dame mit der Kopfverletzung bedankten sich vielmals für die nette Behandlung.

Mit ihren beiden Artikeln war Luna im Groben schon fertig, es folgte nur noch der literarische Feinschliff. Nach Feierabend las Hermine beide Artikel und befand sie für gut. Sie fragte sich nur, welcher der Artikel es auf die erste Seite bringen würde. Der über den Verkauf eines Zauberstabes an den ersten Kobold oder der über den Aufstand aus dem gleichen Grund.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine überrascht darüber, dass keiner von Lunas Artikeln die erste Seite zierte. Die Schlagzeile lautete _142 vermisste Hexen und Zauberer gefunden_. Damals während des Krieges hatten einige Zeitungen regelmäßig eine Liste mit gefallenen Kämpfern herausgebracht. Die Liste im aktuellen Tagesprophet ähnelte den damaligen sehr. Es waren Namen, viele Namen, einfach untereinander geschrieben, doch diesmal bedeutete es nicht, dass diese Menschen gestorben waren. Heute las Hermine die Liste nicht mit heftig pochendem Herzen und dem Gefühl, gleich in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Diesmal freute sie sich, denn wenigstens ein Name sagte ihr etwas.

„Warum grinst du so vor dich hin?", wollte Severus während des Frühstücks wissen.

Auch jemand anderes, der früh auf den Beinen war, las die Liste aufmerksam. Gregorys Hände zitterten, seine Atmung ging stockend. Die Eier in der Pfanne waren längst schwarz, so wenig achtete er auf das Frühstück, dass er für Blaise, Pansy, Berenice und sich machen wollte. Das Haus und das gesamte Vermögen von Mr. und Mrs. Goyle war vom Ministerium noch immer nicht freigegeben worden. Die Besitztümer aller Todesser und deren Familien wurden gründlich durchsucht und geprüft oder auch einfach nur vergessen. Wären Pansy und Blaise nicht so freundlich, ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit bei ihnen wohnen zu lassen, säße Gregory auf der Straße.

Seine Augen flimmerten, als er die kleine Schrift las, Namen für Namen in Gedanken aussprach – und da, ganz unten, stand der Name einer Frau.

In Windeseile war Gregory in den ersten Stock geprescht, um Blaise und Pansy zu wecken. Das aufgebrachte Klopfen an ihrer Tür wurde sofort beantwortet.

„Was ist denn los, Greg?" Pansy war angekleidet und gerade dabei, Berenice für den Tag anzuziehen.  
„Blaise?", rief Gregory über Pansys Schulter hinweg. „Komm her, das musst du dir ansehen!"  
Ein Morgenmensch war Blaise nicht, aber wach war er. „Was ist denn los?", murmelte er ein wenig verstimmt.  
Gregory stürmte ins Zimmer. Einige Blätter der Zeitung verteilten sich auf dem Boden, aber die Seiten waren unwichtig. Wichtig waren die mit der Namensliste. „Sieh hier!" Mit einem Finger deutete Gregory auf das Ende der alphabetisch sortierten Liste. „Das ist bestimmt …"  
„Meine Mutter!" Blaise las den Namen wieder und wieder, dann noch einmal.

Keine Mrs. Parkinson, keine Mrs. Goyle. Die beiden blieben weiterhin verschollen, aber wenigstens hatte einer von den dreien Glück. Blaise zitterte am ganzen Leib, aber er stählte sich innerlich, um den zur Liste gehörenden Artikel zu lesen:

_In Peninver, an der Ostküste von Kintyre, konnte ein ungleiches Team, bestehend aus einem Auror und einem Muggel-Geheimdienstler, bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz einen vollen Erfolg verzeichnen. Mr. Shacklebolt und Mr. Geoffreys suchten Kontakt zu einem Geheimniswahrer, der angeblich einen in Peninver liegenden Gutshof zu einer Zufluchtsstätte für Kriegsflüchtlinge umgestaltet hatte. Während des Krieges gingen viele solcher Gerüchte umher. Einige von ihnen waren von Todessern selbst in die Welt gesetzt worden, um Hoffnungen zu zerstören, aber Peninver gab es tatsächlich. In über fünf Jahren fanden sich 142 verängstigte Männer, Frauen und Kinder der Magischen Welt dort ein. Unserem Reporter war es leider nicht möglich, mit einer der geretteten Personen direkt zu sprechen. Aus einem Gespräch mit dem Auror hörte er jedoch heraus, dass vier Menschen während ihrer Zeit im Gutshof an einer normalen Todesursache gestorben sein sollen. Vorerst wurden alle Geretteten ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen gebracht. Das Aurorenbüro stellte eine Liste mit den Namen aller Überlebenden zusammen, die wir gern zu drucken bereit sind. Am Ort des Geschehens fand sich übrigens kein Geringerer an als Harry Potter. Auf die Fragen unseres Reporters antwortete er wiederholt mit den Worten „Ich habe damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich bin durch Zufall hier." Wir nehmen es mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis._

_Mehr erfahren Sie, liebe Leser, in der morgigen Ausgabe._

_Ihr Team vom Tagesprophet_


	230. Die lieben Verwandten

„Ich schwöre dir", sagte Harry zu Ginny und nickte dabei heftig, „ich habe nichts getan! Ich habe nur mit einem Schäfer geredet." Eine ihrer Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. „Und mit seinem Schaf." Die zweite Augenbraue leistete der ersten Gesellschaft.  
„Du hast Luna die Schlagzeile vermasselt", hielt Ginny dagegen. „Egal wo du auftauchst, allein dein Name ist schon die erste Seite wert."  
„Kingsley und Geoffreys haben immerhin 142 Menschen gerettet", verteidigte er sich. „Das ist auch die erste Seite wert. Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt? Bekommst du eine Provision von Luna?"  
Ginny stopfte Nicholas das Hemd in die Latzhose. „Ich habe nur wieder einmal festgestellt, Harry, dass dein Name Futter für die ausgehungerte Presse ist. Du hättest in der Winkelgasse auf einer Bananenschale ausrutschen können und ich wette mir dir, die Zeitungen hätten über deinen profanen Unfall berichtet und nicht über den Aufstand."  
„Das ist doch aber nicht meine Schuld." Harry schmollte. „Außerdem hat sich ja herausgestellt, dass der Aufstand organisiert war und zwar von so ein paar Hohlköpfen, die unter anderem dagegen sind, dass Frauen Quidditch spielen dürfen."  
Ginny schnaufte wegen der Bemerkung. „Weißt du, was Mama macht?"  
„Was?"  
„Sie schneidet jeden Zeitungsartikel aus, der über dich berichtet. Ich frage mich nur, ob wir die Alben irgendwann mal geschenkt bekommen."  
„Ehrlich? Das macht sie?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Molly mit einer Schere bewaffnet die Zeitungen malträtierte und Arthur wie in einem klischeehaften Film durch ein Loch im Tagesprophet starrte, weil er die Ausgabe leider erst nach ihr in die Finger bekommen hatte.  
„Ist doch für unsere Kinder interessant, meinst du nicht?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab. „Bist du fertig?"  
„Schon seit einer halben Stunde", beteuerte Harry.  
„Dann kann es ja losgehen."

Mit einer Tasche, die einige Dinge für Nicholas beinhaltete und einem Blumenstrauß flohten Harry und Ginny erst einmal zum Tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus apparierten sie in eine Kleinstadt, die in der Nähe von London lag.

Als sie angekommen waren, von den Blicken neugieriger Muggel geschützt, schaute sich Ginny um.

„Das ist also Little Whinging", stellte sie verwundert fest. „Ich hab es mir belebter vorgestellt."  
„Belebter? Nein, hier klappt man um zehn Uhr abends die Bürgersteige hoch." Nicholas fand die Reise so aufregend, dass er in seiner Brabbelsprache viel zu erzählen begann. Harry nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Hier lang."

Auf ihrem Weg sahen sie ein Plakat, das Werbung für die Firma Grunnings machte, der Firma, die Harrys Onkel Vernon leitete. Sie stellte Bohrmaschinen her. Ginny nahm das Plakat zur Kenntnis. Sie kamen an einem Geschäft für Haustierbedarf vorbei.

„Hier holt Mrs. Figg immer ihr Knie-", er stoppte sich, weil gerade ein älterer Herr aus dem Geschäft kam. „Ihr Katzenfutter, meine ich. Manchmal hat sie mich mitgenommen, wenn sie auf mich aufgepasst hat." Nicholas sah den Hund, den der Mann an der Leine hatte und sagte dazu „Wauwau".

Nach etlichen Reihenhäusern, die in Ginnys Augen alle gleich aussahen, bogen sie in den Ligusterweg ein. Harry wurde plötzlich langsamer. Im ersten Moment glaubte Ginny, der Grund dafür wäre der Junge in Harrys Arm. Es handelte sich jedoch um einen inneren Kampf, den Harry unbewusst ausführte. Das Haus seiner Verwandten hatte er lange nicht besucht. Der Ligusterweg brachte all die Erinnerungen seiner Jugend zurück, die er als Schüler jedes Mal aufs Neue in Hogwarts einfach nur vergessen wollte.

„Da ist es", sagte Harry leise.  
„Wo? Da?" Ginny nickte in eine Richtung, woraufhin Harry nickte.  
„Gehst du vor?"

Ginny tat ihm den Gefallen, dachte sie doch, Harry könnte mit Nicholas im Arm nicht die Türklingel bedienen.

Man konnte frischen Kaffee durch die Ritzen der alle zwei Jahre neu gestrichenen Haustür riechen. Ein Wasserkessel pfiff, wahrscheinlich für den Tee. Irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft bellte ein Hund. Die Klopeks hatten immer einen Hund, erinnerte sich Harry. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um Arco Nummer drei oder vier, eine Terrierhündin. Arco eins und zwei starben an Krebs und bei einem Autounfall. Ginny klingelte, und Harry schluckte mehrmals, als wäre das Loch in seiner Kehle zu klein, sodass nicht einmal Speichel hinunterrinnen konnte, so zugeschnürt kam sie ihm vor. Das Pfeifen verstummte. Man konnte drinnen eine Tür hören. Das Geräusch kannte Harry noch. Es war die Küchentür. Er konnte die Zeit abschätzen, wie lange Tante Petunia über den frisch gesaugten, aufgeräumten Flur benötigen würde, bis sie die Tür öffnet. In dem Moment, in dem Harry dachte, jetzt wäre es soweit, öffnete sich tatsächlich die Haustür. Tante Petunia stand vor ihnen. Ihr freundliches Lächeln war jenes, welches sie sogar für den Postboten übrig hatte – und für jeden beliebigen Fremden, der an ihre Tür klopfte. Sie trocknete sich die Hände an einem blütenweißen Küchentuch, blickte dabei erst Harry in die Augen, dann Nicholas. Jetzt kroch ihr distanziert freundliches Lächeln hinauf bis zu den Augen und wurde echt.

„Harry, Ginevra, schön dass ihr da seid." Der Junge in Harrys Arm wurde extra nett begrüßt. „Und der kleine Spatz!" Petunia strich ihm über die Pausbacken. „Für dich habe ich eine Kleinigkeit. Kommt erst einmal herein."

Ginny wusste nicht, wohin mit dem Blumenstrauß. Noch nie war sie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, einer Gastgeberin so ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Also hob sie einfach die Hand, in der sie ihn hielt und fummelte das Papier drumherum ab. Es war ein bunter Strauß mit verschiedenen Blumen. Petunien waren darunter, auch rotweiße Lilien. Beim Floristen hatte Harry auf diese ungewohnte Mischung bestanden. Seine Tante würde die symbolische Vereinigung sicherlich bemerken.

„Mrs. Dursley", Ginny reichte der Tante ihres Mannes den Strauß.  
„Nicht doch Mrs. Dursley. Petunia", verbesserte sie und nahm den Strauß entgegen. „Ach, das wäre doch nicht …" Ihre Augen huschten über die Blumen. Lilien. Petunien. Sie hatte verstanden. Ihr Lächeln wurde sanfter, ein wenig melancholisch. Petunia blinzelte zweimal und wandte ihren Blick von den Blumen ab. „Kommt doch bitte in die Küche."

Petunia wies den Weg. Ginny folgte und Harry mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm bildete das Schlusslicht. Sein Schritt wurde langsamer, als er an der Besenkammer vorbeikam. Das Schloss war neu. Er hatte sich damals jedes einzelne ganz genau angesehen, um zu überlegen, ob er es im Notfall irgendwie von innen öffnen könnte. Diesmal war es kein Schiebeschloss, sondern nur ein kleiner Haken, der die Tür unter der Treppe verschlossen hielt. Es duftete nach Putzmitteln, stellte Harry fest. Damit sich niemand wundern würde, warum er so lange benötigte, setzte er Nicholas auf dem Boden ab. Eine kleine Hand hielt er fest. Im Gehen berührte Nicholas die Wand. Seine Verwandten hatten alle drei, vier Jahre den Flur tapezieren lassen, doch die Tapete hatte immer das gleiche Muster. Seine Tante hätte am liebsten nach jedem rauchenden Besuch frisch tapeziert, aber das war Onkel Vernon zu teuer gewesen. Über die kleine Schwelle zwischen Flur und Küche wäre Nicholas beinahe gestolpert.

„Vorsichtig, kleiner Mann", sagte Petunia freundlich. Nicholas strahlte und riss sich von Harry los, um zu Ginny zu laufen, die bereits am großen Tisch in der Küche stand. „Nehmt doch bitte Platz, wo ihr möchtet." Petunia hängte das weiße Handtuch an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken. Sie kümmerte sich um das Teewasser. Derweil betrachtete Harry den gedeckten Tisch. Alles war perfekt. Er kannte die Art seiner Tante, für Gäste zu dekorieren. Das Porzellan-Set war ihm ebenfalls bekannt. Nachdem Gäste gegangen waren, hatte er es häufig abwaschen müssen, aber immer ganz vorsichtig. Es war wertvoll. Davon gegessen hatte er noch nie. Heute war das eine Premiere.

„Die Blumenvase ist aber hübsch", hörte Harry plötzlich Ginny sagen.

Er überblickte die Situation. Seine Tante hatte für den mitgebrachten Strauß eine der vielen Vasen aus dem Schrank geholt. Für jede Art von Sträußen hatte sie ein passendes Gefäß: langhalsig oder dickbäuchig mit großer oder kleiner Öffnung. Insgesamt mindestens zehn Stück.

„Oh, vielen Dank", sagte Petunia geschmeichelt. „Die habe ich vor zwei Jahren auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt gekauft." Sie drehte besagtes Objekt in ihrer Hand und betrachtete kurz das Muster, bevor sie Wasser hineinfüllte. „Sieht gar nicht weihnachtlich aus. Ist für jede Gelegenheit gut geeignet."

Harry war mehr als dankbar für Ginnys angestrebten Smalltalk, obwohl oberflächliche Gespräche auch ihr nicht besonders sehr lagen.

Seine Tante war nervös. Sie knetete ihre Hände, rieb sie ineinander, als würde sie noch immer das weiße Küchentuch in ihnen halten. „Möchtet ihr Tee oder Kaffee?" Man einigte sich auf Kaffee. „Für den kleinen Spatz habe ich Tee. Was mag er?" Petunia blickte zu Harry, dann zu Ginny, bevor sie zur Wahl stellte: „Kamillentee, Fencheltee, Früchtetee?"  
Es würde Harry nicht wundern, wenn seine Tante all dieses Teesorten erst heute vorsorglich gekauft hatte, nur um genügend anbieten zu können. „Kamillentee mag er gern", beteuerte Harry. „Wir haben auch seine Flasche dabei."  
„Ach ja?" Petunia griff zu einem Gegenstand, der bisher ungeachtet auf der Arbeitsfläche stand. Es war eine Nuckelflasche. Mit beiden Händen umfasste Petunia sie, als sie leise sagte: „Das ist deine alte." Harry schluckte. Er hatte keine Erinnerung daran, aber zu ahnen, dass seine Tante ihm damals Tee in eine Flasche gefüllt hatte, ließ die Frau mit einem Male weniger gefühlskalt erscheinen. „Eigentlich ist sie noch von deiner Mutter. Ich meine, sie hat sie …" Jetzt musste seine Tante schlucken. „Sie hat sie gekauft. Wenn du möchtest …" Sie hielt ihm die Flasche entgegen, die er aus einem puren Reflex heraus nahm. „Du kannst sie mitnehmen."  
„Darf ich helfen?", fragte Ginny mit einem Mal. Diesmal schien sogar Tante Petunia froh über Ginnys ablenkende Worte zu sein.

Drei verschiedene Kuchensorten hatte Tante Petunia gebacken. Auf dem Tisch war kein Platz, um alle zu präsentieren, also blieben die Tortenplatten auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küche stehen. Harry hatte Nicholas auf den Schoß genommen, um abwechselnd sich selbst und ihm etwas Schokoladenkuchen zu gönnen. Während des Essens sprach man nicht, hatte Harry damals eingebläut bekommen. Dudley hatte sich immer daran gehalten, denn sein Cousin war morgens, mittags und abends normalerweise während des Essens vom Fernseher abgelenkt.

„Wann genau ist Nicholas eigentlich geboren?", fragte seine Tante. Während sie auf die Antwort wartete, pustete sie zaghaft in ihre Kaffeetasse.  
„Am 28. August letzten Jahres", wagte Harry zu erwidern, nachdem er den Happen Torte geschluckt hatte.  
Petunia strahlte. „Dann ist der Kleine ja schon ein Jahr alt. Spricht er schon ein bisschen?"  
„Er ahmt viel nach", bejahte Ginny freundlich lächelnd. „Einige Sachen versteht er schon, aber noch nicht viel."  
Seine Tante nickte, schien einen Moment an etwas zu denken, was ihr abwesender Blick verriet, bevor sie sagte: „Harry war immer ein sehr stilles Kind gewesen."

Nach ihren Worten war Petunia unsicher und fragte sich, ob es angemessen war, so eine Anmerkung zu machen. Mit zittriger Hand führte sie ihre Kaffeetasse zum Mund und hoffte, die Stille würde vorüberziehen, denn Harry war schlichtweg sprachlos. Bisher hatte er von seiner Tante nie etwas über sich als Kind erfahren. Als Nicholas anfing zu quengeln, ließ Harry ihn hinunter. Mittlerweile mit festem Schritt stampfte der junge Mann zu Ginny hinüber. Petunia hingegen verschaffte sich einen Überblick über den Tisch.

„Harry, wie wäre es noch mit etwas Kaffee?", fragte seine Tante.

Harry nickte, stand in Windeseile auf und griff zur Kaffeekanne. In dem Moment, als er ihr einschenken wollte, wurde er sich über das Versehen bewusst. Seine Tante war ebenfalls peinlich berührt. Sie wollte ihn bewirten. Die Gewohnheit von früher hatte Harry jedoch unerwartet anders handeln lassen.

„Das ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich …", begann er, bevor er sich räusperte. „Du hast dir schon so viel Mühe gegeben." Ungenau deutet er auf den Kuchen, dann auf die Tischdekoration.  
„Sicher ist das in Ordnung." Seine Tante hielt ihm die Kaffeetasse hin. Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte.  
„Ginny, du auch noch?"  
Während er ihr einschenkte, begann Ginny zu plaudern. „Ihr Mann ist auf Geschäftsreise?"  
„Ja", sagte Petunia leise. „Ja." Ein Echo ihrerseits. Sie schien an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, dass Harry sie damals immer bedient hatte, denn mit dem Blick folgte sie jedem seiner Handgriffe.  
„Und Harrys Cousin?" Weil eine Antwort ausfiel, hakte Ginny nach. „Dudley?"  
Beim Namen ihres Sohnes fuhr Petunias Kopf herum. „Dudley ist dieses Wochenende mit seinem Trainer unterwegs. Promotion." Langsam taute Petunia wieder auf. „Mein Junge möchte bekannter werden." Sie lächelte, als sie stolz erzählte: „Mit fünfzehn war er schon südwestenglischer Boxchampion im Juniorenschwergewicht."  
„Tatsächlich!"

Harry machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er Ginny für den Rest seines Lebens dankbar sein wollte, weil sie eine Normalität in diese Küche brachte, die er bis dato nie erlebt hatte.

„Harry erzählte", jetzt bemühte sich Ginny, ihn in das Gespräch einzubeziehen, „dass sein Onkel Direktor von Grunnings ist."  
„Ja, das ist richtig. Mein Mann geht zwar bald in den Ruhestand, aber zuvor möchte er, dass bei der Übergabe alles reibungslos läuft. Er hätte es gern gesehen, wenn sein Junge ihn ablöst, aber Dudley …" Petunia lächelte, schüttelte dabei verträumt den Kopf. „Er hat andere Träume."  
Leute verprügeln und dafür Geld bekommen, dachte Harry, bevor er laut sagte: „Wissen Dudley und Vernon von …" Er deutete auf Ginny und sich.  
„Nein." Es war so leise, dass man es beinahe nicht vernommen hätte. „Möchtet ihr noch ein Stück Kuchen?", fragte seine Tante in normaler Lautstärke. Harry verneinte wortlos. Er hatte sich das erste Stück schon hinuntergequält – und dabei hatte er sich das sogar mit Nicholas geteilt. „Dann räume ich mal schnell ab. Ihr könnt gern schon ins Wohnzimmer gehen."  
„Komm, Nicholas." Harry streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, doch der Junge verzog das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht zu Harry, wo er gerade jetzt die vielen, bunten Kühlschrankmagneten entdeckt hat, die sich wunderbar hin und her schieben und neu anordnen ließen.  
Petunia räumte die Teller zusammen. „Ach, lass ihn ruhig hier, ich passe schon auf."

Im Wohnzimmer gab es für Harry eine Verschnaufpause. Durchatmen. Das war das Erste, was er im Wohnzimmer machte. Augen zu und tief durchatmen.

„Harry, entspann dich", empfahl Ginny, bevor sie sich den vielen Bildern widmete. Dudley, Dudley, Dudley – so weit das Auge reichte. Sie unterließ es zu fragen, warum kein einziges Bild von Harry hier hing oder stand. Dudley war schon ein Prachtexemplar, dachte sie. Einmal hatte Harry ihr erzählt, wie Hagrid seinem Cousin einen Ringelschwanz angezaubert hatte. Ab und an war ein Familienfoto mit allen dreien zu sehen. Petunia hatte Glück, dass sie so dürr war, sonst hätte sie mit den beiden kräftigen Herren an ihrer Seite gar nicht mehr aufs Bild gepasst.

Die herrschende Ordnung im Wohnzimmer war von niemandem, den Harry kannte, zu überbieten. In einem Zeitungsständer neben der Couch befanden sich nur die brandaktuellen Ausgaben der Zeitschriften, die man in diesem Haus las. Ältere Exemplare wurden regelmäßig aussortiert. In dem imposanten Holzschrank standen hinter dem Glas der Vitrine verschiedene Römergläser, meist von Tante Magda zu verschiedenen Anlässen geschenkt. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass diese Gläser jemals benutzt wurden. Es handelte sich um Sammelobjekte. Auf dem frisch polierten Holztisch – man konnte noch den Duft des Poliermittels wahrnehmen – stand ein Schälchen mit Süßigkeiten. Selbst die schienen systematisch angeordnet zu sein, so dass man sich nicht traute zuzugreifen, um die Ordnung nicht zu zerstören. Ginny hatte sich bereits auf das Sofa gesetzt, nur Harry zögerte. Dort zu sitzen war damals für ihn tabu gewesen.

Vom Flur hörte man Petunias freundlich klingenden, hohe Stimme: „Komm mit, Nicholas. Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich."

Die angelehnte Tür öffnete sich, als Petunia mit dem Jungen an der Hand das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sie konnte nett zu Kindern sein, dachte Harry mit etwas Wehmut. Zu Dudley war sie immer liebevoll gewesen.

Petunia ließ die kleine Hand los und ging hinüber zu einem Sideboard, aus dem sie ein in Geschenkpapier verpacktes Paket holte. Es hatte die Größe von Hedwigs Käfig. Auf dem vor etwa drei Tagen feucht gereinigten Teppich – selbst das konnte Harry noch riechen – stellte sie das Geschenk ab und versuchte, Nicholas zu sich zu locken. Der zierte sich. Er war hier noch nie gewesen, kannte die Frau nur vom Sehen.

„Na komm", sagte Harry und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die der Junge ergriff.  
„Das ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich ihm ein Geschenk mache?", wollte seine Tante wissen. „Nachträglich zum Geburtstag", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Klar", sagte er zu seiner Tante. An Nicholas gewandt sagte er: „Schau mal, das ist für dich." Harry tippte auf das Geschenk. Mit großen Augen blickte ihn Nicholas an, bevor er zurückhaltend an der Schleife zog.

Seine Tante half dem Jungen, das Paket zu öffnen. Das erste Mal verspürte Harry ein Gefühl, das man am besten mit Neid beschreiben konnte. Er wollte Nicholas das Geschenk gönnen, war jedoch gleichzeitig in hohem Maße auf ihn eifersüchtig.

Das zerrissene Papier wurde sofort von Petunia entsorgt. Nicht der kleinste Schnipsel blieb auf dem Teppich liegen. Jetzt konnte man einen Blick auf das Geschenk werfen. Es war ein Bagger für Kleinkinder. Er war gelb und rot, mit großen Rädern an der Seite. Man konnte sogar darauf sitzen, stellte Harry fest.

„Boah", rief Nicholas begeistert. Der Umgang mit Onkel Ron färbte ab. Zumindest war der Junge vorerst beschäftigt. Beim Spielen blieb er sehr ruhig, probierte zufällig alle möglichen Funktionen aus, denn man konnte sogar den Schaufelarm bewegen, wenn man eine kleine Kurbel betätigte.

Gerade wollte Petunia sich auf einen Sessel setzten, da überlegte sie es sich und machte zunächst das Radio an. Nur leise, als Untermalung und vielleicht zu dem Zweck, mögliche stille Momente wie vorhin in der Küche zu überspielen. Endlich setzte sie sich. Natürlich überschlug sie ihre Beine nicht. Das hatte sie noch nie getan, es schickte sich einfach nicht. Ihre Knie waren fest zusammengepresst, die Unterschenkel fielen leicht zur Seite. Auf den Oberschenkeln lagen ihre gefalteten Hände. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Petunia angespannt war. Momentan war selbst ihr Lächeln wieder erzwungen. Sie stellte Blickkontakt mit Ginny her.

„Gehen Sie einem Beruf nach, Ginevra?" Mit einer Hand strich sich Petunia den Rock auf den Schenkeln gerade, obwohl er perfekt saß.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte dabei. „Noch nicht, aber ich strebe eine …", nicht Quidditch-Karriere sagen, dachte sie, „eine Sportkarriere an. Ich warte nur noch auf das Okay von der medizinischen Untersuchung."  
„Sport?" Petunia lächelte breit „Ganz wie mein Dudley." Nur kurz schaute Petunia zu Nicholas hinüber und wünschte sich die gleiche Gelassenheit, die der Junge an den Tag legte. An Harry gerichtet fragte sie: „Und du bist Lehrer? Dieser Mr. Slughorn erzählte mir, dass du in", sie schluckte, „Hogwarts unterrichtest." Es war gesagt. Sie hatte den Namen der Zaubererschule über die Lippen bekommen, ohne dabei ein Gesicht zu ziehen. „Was genau unterrichtest du dort?"  
Harry fragte sich, ob das ihr Ernst war. Seine Tante Petunia interessierte sich für das Fach, das er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte? „Ich war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Der Adamsapfel in dem langen Hals seiner Tante fuhr Fahrstuhl – hoch und runter.  
„Verteidigung", wiederholte sie. „Mr. Slughorn hat erzählt, was du geleistet hast."

Was hat Slughorn erzählt, grübelte Harry. Über seine Rolle im Krieg, über den Sieg über Voldemort? Oder hat Slughorn nur von Hogwarts erzählt?

„Möchtet ihr noch etwas trinken? Ich kann noch einen Tee machen oder", schon war Petunia aufgestanden, „ich habe auch Saft im Haus. Ich hole etwas zu trinken." Und weg war sie.

Harry und Ginny blickten sich kurz fragend an. Offenbar war er nicht der Einzige, der wegen des Besuchs aufgeregt war.

„Es ist hier schön eingerichtet."  
„Du musst nicht wegen mir Smalltalk …"  
Ginny unterbrach ihn. „Nein, ich meine das wirklich so. Mir gefällt die Einrichtung. Es wirkt gemütlich, richtig heimelig."

Harry versuchte, das Wohnzimmer distanziert zu betrachten, doch er scheiterte. Überall sah er Gegenstände, die er noch von früher kannte, und mit denen er überwiegend schlechte Erinnerungen verband, wie mit der Musikanlage. Ein Mitschüler aus der Grundschule hatte ihm mal eine Hörspiel-CD mit dem Titel _Das Piratenschiff_ ausgeliehen. Onkel Vernon hatte ihm nie erlaubt, die CD abzuspielen. Ungehört musste er sie dem Mitschüler zurückgeben. In dem großen Schrank mit den Römergläsern war unten hinter zwei Schiebetüren der Fernseher versteckt, wusste Harry. Nur wenn seine Verwandten außer Haus waren, hatte Harry heimlich Fernsehen geschaut – und zwar das, was er sehen wollte. Ansonsten lag die Kanalauswahl ausschließlich bei Dudley.

Mit einem Tablett in den Händen kam Tante Petunia zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Unter einem Arm hatte sie etwas geklemmt, das man nicht genau erkennen konnte. Ginny war so frei und nahm ihr das Tablett mit den drei Gläsern, der gefüllten Nuckelflasche und verschiedenen Säften ab. Den untergeklemmten Gegenstand legte Petunia zunächst auf ihren Sessel ab, damit sie die Gäste bewirten konnte.

„Kürbissaft?" Harry hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, so schnell sprach er das Unglaubliche aus.  
„Ja", bestätigte Petunia. „Ich habe Mrs. Figg gefragt, was man so", sie formulierte ihre Antwort langsam und vorsichtig aus, „in der Magischen Welt trinkt. Sie hat mir freundlicherweise eine Flasche mitgebracht. Möchtest du?"

Harry bejahte. Während Ginny die Gläser auf dem Tisch verteilte, danach Nicholas seine Flasche übergab, beobachtete Harry, wie seine Tante die Flasche Kürbissaft in die Hand nahm. Sie ging vorsichtig damit um, schien offenbar jeden Augenblick mit einem erschreckenden Fluch zu rechnen, der aus dem Flaschenhals geschossen kommen könnte. Das Öffnen verlief zu ihrer Erleichterung ganz ohne Zwischenfällt. Die Flüssigkeit beäugte sie neugierig, als sie Harry etwas einschenkte.

„Hast du das mal gekostet?", fragte Harry.  
„Nein, ich …"  
„Versuch es mal. Könnte dir schmecken." Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass sie keine gesüßten Getränke mochte. „Ist ganz ohne Zucker, sehr erfrischend."  
„Vielleicht einen winzigen Schluck", gab sie nach und schenkte sich selbst zwei Finger breit ein. Petunia nahm das Glas in die Hand und musterte den Inhalt, bevor sie die Augen schloss und einen kleinen Schluck nahm. Erstaunt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. „Das schmeckt gut", gab sie zu.

Sie leerte das Glas und schenkte sich nochmals etwas ein. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war sie frei von Angst, als sie etwas zu sich nahm, das der Zaubererwelt entsprang. Als sich Petunia auf ihren Sessel setzen wollte, musste sie erst das Album – jetzt erst erkannte Harry den Gegenstand als solchen – in die Hand nehmen. Nur einen kurzen Moment zögerte seine Tante, bevor sie ihm das Album überreichte.

„Das ist ein Fotoalbum deiner Großeltern", erklärte sie. Harry nahm es und hörte zu, als seine Tante anfügte: „Ich habe es vor einiger Zeit auf dem Dachboden gefunden, als ich aufgeräumt habe." Ginny war von Nicholas zurückgekommen und nahm wieder neben Harry Platz. Seine Tante gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz der Couch, so dass Harry zwischen den beiden Frauen saß. Er öffnete den schweren, muffig riechenden Deckel. Das schwarzweiße Bild zweier älterer Menschen begrüßte ihn. „Meine Eltern", erörterte Petunia. „Sie sind leider viel zu früh gestorben und haben weder Dudleys noch deine Geburt miterlebt." Ginny sagte kein Wort, beugte sich aber zu Harry, um sich die Bilder anzusehen. Für ihn waren es fremde Menschen, die auf merkwürdige Art und Weise Ähnlichkeit mit ihm und seiner Mutter hatten. Lily war offenbar nach dem Vater gekommen, Petunia nach der Mutter. Harry blätterte eine Seite weiter. Wohnungen, Menschen und Orte, die er nie gesehen hatte. „Da haben wir mal eine Zeit lang gewohnt. Du weißt sicher, wo das Geschäft für Haustierbedarf ist." Weil Harry nickte, tippte Petunia auf ein Bild. „Das ist die Ecke. Im zweiten Stock haben wir gewohnt. Das Haus wurde später abgerissen und neu errichtet. Seitdem ist das Geschäft unten drin."

Was Harry in den Händen hielt, war ein Stück Familiengeschichte, selbst wenn er seine Großeltern nie kennengelernt hatte. Wenigstens konnte er mal sehen, wer seine Vorfahren waren. Beide waren ganz offensichtlich Muggel. Harry hatte es kommen sehen. In der Mitte des Fotoalbums erschienen die ersten Fotos von zwei Babys, die von den strahlenden Eltern im Arm gehalten wurden.

„Das ist", Petunia räusperte sich. Den Namen hatte sie für sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr ausgesprochen. „Das ist Lily." Im Arm der Mutter schlummerte das Baby, von dem man bei reinem Betrachten nicht sagen konnte, ob es ein Mädchen war oder ein Junge. Auf der nächsten Seite waren sie wenige Jahre älter. Eines der abgelichteten Kinder hatte hellere Haare.  
„Das bist du", erkannte Harry ganz richtig, als er auf das Mädchen zeigte, die einen großen Teddybären auf den Schultern trug.

Auf einer der nächsten Seiten war bereits der Fortschritt der Technik zu sehen: die ersten Farbfotos. Die roten Haare seiner Mutter waren das erste Mal gut zu sehen. Die Schwestern spielten einträchtig mit einem Puppenhaus und schienen das fotografierende Elternteil gar nicht zu bemerken, so vertieft waren sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Spiel. Die nächste Seite zeigte eine Geburtstagsfeier.

„Das war Lilys Geburtstag. Ich glaube, der neunte." Petunia nahm das Bild heraus und drehte es um. Auf der Rückseite war mit Kugelschreiber ein Datum vermerkt. „Deine Großmutter hat immer alles ganz genau beschriftet. Ja, es war der neunte Geburtstag." Das Bild brachte sie wieder an seinen Platz. „Lily hatte sogar diesen Jungen eingeladen. Severus." Harry zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Er konnte nicht kommen. Ich glaube, es war irgendetwas mit seinem Vater." Auf der nächsten Seite tippe Petunia auf ein Bild. „Die Eisenbahn habe ich auf dem Dachboden und sie funktioniert noch!" Auf dem Bild hockten beide Mädchen auf dem Boden. Petunia bediente den Trafo einer Modelleisenbahn und Lily stellte eine Plastikfigur auf den Miniaturbahnhof. „Ich würde sie gern Nicholas schenken, wenn er älter ist. Habt ihr dafür Platz in Hogwarts?"  
„Wir ziehen um", sagte Harry.  
„Du bist dort aber noch Lehrer oder?"  
„Nein, ich war es über ein Jahr lang. Ginny und ich haben ein Haus gekauft. Wenn wir uns eingerichtet haben, kannst du uns gern mal besuchen. Wir stecken gerade noch im Umzug."  
„Mmmh", summte Petunia zustimmend. „Wenn du nicht mehr Lehrer bist, was arbeitest du dann?"  
„Ich mache mich selbstständig", antwortete Harry stolz.  
„Das ist schön! Und was hast du vor?"  
„Ich eröffne einen Kindergarten." Plötzlich war es ein Leichtes für Harry, ohne jegliche Hemmungen zu sprechen. Er strahlte breit, als er von seinen Plänen erzählte. „Ein Kindergarten, für kleine Zauberer und Hexen, aber nicht nur. Ich möchte diesen Platz für alle offenhalten, auch für Squibs und Muggel. Besonders für die Geschwister von magischen Kindern, damit es kein Drama gibt, wenn …" Jetzt stoppte sich Harry, weil er bemerkte, dass die Lippen seiner Tante bebten. „Na ja, für alle Kinder eben", erklärte er das Thema vorsichtig für beendet.  
Petunia kniff die Lippen zusammen, versuchte jedoch gleichzeitig zu lächeln, was natürlich misslang. „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet?"

Das Beben in Petunias Stimme war deutlich zu vernehmen. Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer. Harry blickte ihr einen Moment lang nach, bevor er durchatmete und wieder auf die Fotos in seinem Schoß schaute. Auf der nächsten Seite, noch immer Lilys neunter Geburtstag, standen die Schwestern vor einem Berg Geschenkpaketen, eng umschlungen, Wange an Wange, so sehr lächelnd, dass man wegen der sichtbaren Zahnlücke zwischen Lilys Schneidezähnen schmunzeln musste. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war noch alles gut.

„Frag doch mal, ob du ihr helfen kannst", empfahl Ginny, als sie plötzlich von einem lauten Geräusch abgelenkt wurden. Nicholas war mit dem Bagger an den Schrank gefahren. Den hellen Kratzer in dem dunklen Holz konnte man sogar vom Sofa aus sehen. „Ich mach das", beruhigte Ginny ihn und zückte den Zauberstab, bevor sie sich um die Beschädigung kümmerte. „Geh du in die Küche."

Harry wollte nicht gehen, aber es war richtig, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Der Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte. Im Flur hörte man ihn gar nicht mehr. Wieder stand er vor der Besenkammer, die ihn magisch anzuziehen schien. Später hatte er zwar Dudleys zweites Zimmer bekommen, aber diese Kammer war etwas ganz Besonderes. Manchmal träumte er von ihr, fühlte sich darin entweder sicher oder wollte aus ihr ausbrechen. In seinen Träumen sah sie oft ganz anders aus. Einmal hatte die Kammer eine zweite Tür, durch die er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gelangte. Neugierig hob Harry den Haken aus dem metallenen Loch. Die Tür, nun nicht mehr verschlossen, öffnete sich ohne weiteres Zutun. Drinnen, wie geahnt, standen Putzmittel. Selbst die Kammer war in bestem Zustand, war sauer und ohne Staub oder Spinnweben. Ein Wischmob und ein Besen lehnten an der Wand. Unten standen drei Eimer, alle ineinandergestellt. Ein angebrochener Topf weißer Farbe war im Regal zu sehen. Daneben die gereinigten Pinsel. Als Harry ausgezogen war, hatte er alles, was ihm gehörte, mitgenommen. Von ihm selbst war nichts mehr in dieser Besenkammer, bis auf die Erinnerungen an das Alleinsein, an Ungerechtigkeiten, an Tränen …

„Harry?"  
Harry war über seine Tante genauso erschrocken wie sie über ihn. „Tut mir leid. Ich …" Er schloss die Tür wieder mit dem Haken. „Ich schätze, ich war nur neugierig."

Als er sie anschaute, bemerkte er als Erstes das Tablett in ihrer Hand, dann eine kleine Veränderung in ihren Augen, doch bevor er näher ausmachen konnte, was sie so anders wirken ließ, nickte sie nur und ging zurück in die Küche. In die Kammer geschaut zu haben war ihm verziehen worden. Harry stählte sich innerlich dafür, seiner Tante das Tablett abzunehmen, das sie offenbar gerade ins Wohnzimmer bringen wollte. Als er die Tür zur Küche öffnete, hörte er ein ganz leises Schluchzen. Sie trocknete mit dem Handtuch, das sie vorhin noch für ihre Hände gebraucht hatte, diesmal die Tränen.

„Tante Petunia?"

Allein bei der Nennung ihres Namens schwang die Frage nach ihrem Wohlbefinden mit. Sie drehte sich um. Die Wangen waren trocken, doch die Augen feuchter als sonst. Sie nickte einmal ruckartig. Abgehackt atmete sie ein. Seine Tante hatte er selten weinen sehen. Meist war es, weil sie sich um Dudley sorgte oder einmal sogar, als sie wichtige Gäste erwartete und irgendetwas in der Küche nicht so ablief, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Als perfekte Hausfrau hatte sie für Harry und Ginny ein paar Häppchen gemacht, die sie im Wohnzimmer auf den Tisch stellen wollte. Harry näherte sich der Arbeitsplatte, an der seine Tante stand.

„Soll ich das reinbringen?", fragte er mit betroffener Stimme nach. Seine Tante schluckte, holte nochmals Luft und nickte. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Harry nahm das Tablett, aber er machte nur einen Schritt zurück, bevor er etwas tat, was er sonst nur bei seinen Freunden, sogar bei Severus getan hatte, denn er fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja", hauchte sie, als sie ausatmete. „Ich …" Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Ich finde schön, was du vorhast. Es wäre wunderbar gewesen, wenn jemand schon früher auf die Idee gekommen wäre." Dem gequälten Lächeln folgte eine Träne, die Petunia mit einer Hand versteckte und damit überspielte, als wollte sie ihr Haar richten. „Bring das schon rein, ja? Ich komme gleich nach."

Tante Petunia benötigte noch einen Augenblick für sich selbst und den wollte Harry ihr geben. Als er wieder an der Besenkammer vorbeikam, was das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen. Es war nicht mehr seine. Sie war nur ein Teil seiner Kindheit. Er lebte in der Gegenwart, nicht in der Vergangenheit. Und seine Zukunft saß nicht in der Besenkammer, sondern im Wohnzimmer.

Während sich die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys nach und nach lockerte, verschlechterte sie sich in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse.

Nachdem Severus sich heute Morgen um die Posteulen gekümmert hatte, dabei herumzeterte, dass es mit dem Federvieh so nicht weitergehen könnte, brachte ihn ein Brief in Rage. Eine Waldohreule überreichte ihm ein Schreiben von der Einrichtung, in der sein Vater stationiert war: Dii Penates. Schon das Frühstück hatte er nicht mit Hermine zusammen eingenommen, weil er ihr vorhielt, sie würde sich in seine Belange einmischen. Sie konnte dagegenhalten, so viel sie wollte. Er glaubte ihr nicht, dass sie keinen Finger krumm gemacht hatte.

Gegen Mittag war die Stimmung nicht gemütlicher geworden. Gordian saß am Labortisch und schrieb eine kleine Abhandlung über den letzten Trank, den er gebraut hatte. Hermine musste damals keine schriftliche Arbeit über den Adlerauge verfassen. Sie war von Severus nebenher mündlich abgefragt worden, aber der hatte wenig Zeit dazu, das mit Gordian ebenfalls so zu handhaben. Die Apotheke hatte den Vertrag mit dem Zoo unterschrieben. Dank Mr. Lyon würden sie es schaffen, 28 Liebestränke für verschiedene Tierarten zu brauen, darüber hinaus elf potenzsteigernde Mittel. Hermine und Mr. Lyon machten kaum etwas anderes, nur Severus musste hier und da in Akten nachblättern und Termine in ihrem dafür vorgesehenen Buch eintragen, damit kein Trank vergessen wurde. Nebenbei kümmerte er sich um die zum Glück eher wenigen Bestellungen der normalen Kunden. Severus war der Einzige, der Unruhe verbreitete. Ständig war er auf den Beinen, sah etwas nach, schrieb etwas auf. Seine schlechte Laune war nicht zu übersehen. Entweder knurrte er irgendwelche Termine an, die in seinen Augen zu knapp bemessen waren oder er verfluchte Schriftstücke, wie zum Beispiel jenes, das er gerade in der Hand hielt.

„Mr. Lyon!"  
„Ja, Sir?"  
Severus überflog ein Schreiben vom Zoo. „Der Trank für die Schildkröte muss dringend eine Spermien bildende Wirkung haben. Nach den Unterlagen des Veterinärs bringt es sonst überhaupt nichts, das Tier auf das Weibchen loszulassen."  
„Ich bin mit dem Trank schon längst fertig."  
Wieder grummelte Severus etwas vor sich hin, bevor er die Order gab: „Brauen Sie ihn separat! Dann gibt es eben einen Extra-Trank für das Panzervieh."

Mit ihrem Trank war Hermine gerade fertig. Sie hatte ihn abgefüllt und wollte in dem Terminbuch ihr Zeichen eintragen, da traf sie auf Severus, der ebenfalls etwas ins Buch eintragen wollte. Als er sie anblickte, kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er war noch immer wütend.

„Möchtest du erst ran?", fragte sie höflich.

Ohne dass er etwas erwiderte, verließ er das Labor, um anderen Dingen nachzugehen. Mit einem Seufzer blätterte Hermine in dem Terminbuch und markierte den nächsten Trank für sich. Er war für Pandabären gedacht. Das hieß, sie musste vorher einige Bücher wälzen, bevor sie den Trank brauen konnte. Entsprechende Bücher befanden sich bereits im Labor. So setzte sie sich neben Gordian und begann, das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu durchstöbern.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", kam es plötzlich von der Seite. Hermines Kopf fuhr herum, sodass sie Blickkontakt mit Gordian herstellen konnte, aber sie erwiderte nichts. Private Themen waren im Labor tabu.  
„Gordian", Mr. Lyon schnalzte mit der Zunge, „nicht doch mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."  
„Es tut mir leid, dass die Stimmung heute so gedämpft ausfällt", sagte Hermine, die sich nun sicher war, dass ihre persönlichen Differenzen für jeden ersichtlich waren.  
„Können wir irgendwie helfen?", bot Gordian freundlich an.  
„Nein …"  
Diesmal fiel Mr. Lyon mit der Tür ins Haus, denn er fragte geradeheraus: „Um was geht es denn?"  
„Darüber möchte ich nicht …" Doch, sie wollte mir irgendjemandem darüber sprechen, denn Severus hörte ihr ja nicht zu. „Es geht um einen Brief mit eventuell unangenehmem Inhalt. Er ist der Meinung, ich hätte irgendwelche Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, dabei habe ich damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich habe mit den Leuten nicht gesprochen, ihnen nicht geschrieben …"  
In diesem Moment kam Severus wieder zur Tür herein und hörte ihre Unterhaltung. „Mr. Foster, sind Sie mit dem Essay fertig?"  
„Ich …" Er hatte ihn beim Schwatzen erwischt. „Eigentlich war ich schon vor einer halben Stunde fertig, Sir. Sie sagten aber, mindestens vierzig Zentimeter Pergament. Ich bin gerade dabei, das Ganze mit Füllwörtern zu strecken, denn das Wesentliche habe ich längst …"

Mit flinken Fingern riss Severus ihm das Pergament vor der Nase weg. Ohne einen Blick drauf zu werfen legte er es auf einen Stapel, den er später bearbeiten würde. Severus nahm ein Buch in die Hand, schlug eine Seite auf und legte es aufgeschlagen vor Gordian.

„Lesen Sie das Rezept, die Braumethode und beginnen Sie, Mr. Foster. Ich erwarte, dass Sie vor Feierabend fertig sind. Ansonsten dürfen Sie gern länger bleiben."  
„Ja, Professor Snape." Gordians Blick huschte über den Titel. „Veritaserum, Sir?"  
„Wie wunderbar! Lesen können Sie zumindest schon einmal."  
Gordian verzog das Gesicht und begann zu lesen, bevor er nochmals aufblickte und seinen Tränkemeister fragte: „Sir, wird der Trank später auch getestet?" Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, solche Tränke wie den Adlerauge auszuprobieren, aber Veritaserum könnte peinlich werden.  
„Sicher wird der getestet. Vielleicht schon heute Abend." Severus schaute Hermine mit böse funkelnden Augen an. „An Miss Granger."  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie Gordian ein Euphorie-Elixier brauen lassen", wagte Mr. Lyon einzuwerfen, „den Sie heute Abend selbst einnehmen könnten, Professor Snape." Den gleichen, finsteren Blick, den er erst Hermine gegönnt hatte, widmete er nun Mr. Lyon. Severus ging auf den Mann zu, der nicht zurückwich und weiterhin seelenruhig den Trank in seinem Kessel rührte.  
Als Severus direkt vor Mr. Lyon stand, sagte er mit leiser Fistelstimme: „Mit solchen Frechheiten sollten Sie sich zurückhalten. Sie befinden sich noch in der Probezeit."  
Hermine trat helfend ein: „Den Vertrag mit Mr. Lyon habe auch ich unterschrieben und ich muss auch die zweite Unterschrift leisten, wenn er gefeuert wird."

Severus ignorierte die anderen und ging seinen eigenen Anliegen nach. Im Terminplaner hatte er einige eben bestellte Tränke eingetragen, die Daphne von Kunden entgegengenommen hatte. Als er mit einem der Tränke für den Zoo beginnen wollte, sah er, dass Gordian noch immer in dem Buch las.

„Wollen Sie das Rezept gleich auswendig lernen, Mr. Foster?" Erschrocken blickte Gordian auf, sodass Severus anfügte: „Beginnen Sie endlich mit dem Brauen!"

Mr. Lyon machte heute keine Überstunden, was an der Stimmung im Labor lag. Gordian hatte das Veritaserum perfekt gebraut und machte sich ebenfalls pünktlich auf den Heimweg. Severus füllte das frische Gebräu ab, versiegelte es und machte ein Päckchen für das Ministerium fertig, die diesen Trank bestellt hatten. Gleich danach notierte er sich in einem Buch, was Gordian heute geleistet hatte.

Gegen neun Uhr saß Hermine im Wohnzimmer, streichelte ihren Kniesel und las gleichzeitig einen Roman. Als Severus hereinkam, widmete er ihr keinen einzigen Blick. Auch er griff zu einem Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber. Ohne etwas zu sagen saßen die beiden eine Weile im Wohnzimmer. Severus konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Der Brief hatte ihn heute Morgen völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Für ihn war klar, dass Hermine irgendetwas damit zu tun haben musste. Weil er unfähig war, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, klappte er es wieder zu und stellte es wortlos es zurück ins Regal. Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verlassen konnte, wollte Hermine die Sache geklärt haben.

„Severus, sagst du mir wenigstens, was in dem Brief steht?"  
Wie angewurzelt blieb er an der Tür stehen, die Hand an der Klinke. „Tu nicht so!"  
„Ich sagte bereits, ich habe keine Ahnung, was die von dir wollen."

Auf den Hacken drehte sich Severus zu ihr. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, damit ihm keine Beleidigungen entweichen konnten. Sie hörte in schnaufen. Aus der Innentasche seines Gehrocks zog er den Brief samt Umschlag und warf ihn auf den Couchtisch. Kommentarlos verließ er das Zimmer.

Fellini stellte die Vorderbeine auf den Tisch und machte sich lang, um an dem neuen Objekt zu schnuppern. Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Zuerst sah sie sich den Umschlag an. Der Poststempel von der Eulerei war neu. Bei dem Brief handelte es sich also nicht um eine Nachsendung wie bei jenem Brief, der wegen Nichtzustellung jahrelang im Amt zwischenlagerte. Die Adresse war die der Apotheke, der Absender das Heim Dii Penates. Die Damen und Herren dort kannten also Severus' neue Anschrift. Sie atmete tief durch und entnahm den Brief, stellte sich dabei vor, wie Severus sich gefühlt haben musste, als er ihn das erste Mal las. Das Logo der Einrichtung war oben auf dem Briefkopf zu sehen. Der Brief selbst war mit einer Feder geschrieben. Leise las sie den Inhalt:

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

es freut uns zu hören, dass Sie nach den wirren Zeiten des Krieges die Ruhe und Muße finden, sich bei uns nach Ihrem Vater zu erkundigen."

Hermine machte eine Pause. Sie kam nicht drumherum, über diese Aussage zu stutzen. Severus wäre der Letzte, der sich wegen Tobias Snape erkundigen würde. Vielleicht würde sie dem Brief noch einige Informationen entnehmen können, also las sie weiter:

„Wir würden es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie sich am 22. Oktober in unserem Haus einfinden würden, um mit der zuständigen Sachbearbeiterin ein Gespräch zu führen. Während des Verbleibs Ihres Vaters Tobias Snape sind innerhalb der letzten Jahre einige klärungsbedürftige Ereignisse eingetroffen."

Klärungsbedürftige Ereignisse? Hermine wusste damit nichts anzufangen. Der Brief sagte nichts aus, nur dass die Dame von Dii Penates mit Severus über dessen Vater sprechen möchte. Der Brief war kurz. Am Ende stand nur:

„Mrs. Commisatio würde Sie gern zu o.g. Termin um 12.30 Uhr im Erdgeschoss, Raum 108, erwarten. Bitte bringen Sie Ihren Zauberstab zwecks Identifikation mit.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Leila Smythe  
- Magistra der Heilkunde -"

Hermine verstand den Brief zwar, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, wie es dazu kam. Es wäre ihr nicht entgangen, hätte Severus dieser Einrichtung eine Eule geschickt. Außerdem wäre er wegen deren Antwort wohl kaum so außer sich, sollte er sich selbst erkundigt haben. Nein, etwas anderes musste der Anlass gewesen sein. Hatte sich etwa jemand als Severus ausgegeben? Und wenn ja, wer und warum? Nein, dachte sie, das konnte nicht sein. Kaum jemand wusste, dass Severus' Vater überhaupt noch lebte. Ob Lucius …? Nein, auch dieser Gedanke schien abwegig. Lucius Malfoy würde sich nicht in Severus' Belange einmischen, außer seinem Freund vielleicht gut zuzureden. Hermine hatte nicht mit Ginny darüber gesprochen, nicht mit Harry, nicht mit Remus. Wer …?

„Oh mein Gott!" Erschrocken hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Kingsley? Die Antwort lag nahe. Ihn hatte sie während der Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks gefragt, warum ein Muggel in eine Einrichtung der Magischen Gesellschaft verlegt worden war. Kingsley war über den alten Mr. Snape zwar informiert, war aber nicht sonderlich mit dieser Angelegenheit vertraut. Dennoch konnte er Hermine erzählen, dass der damalige Minister Scrimgeour für die Verlegung verantwortlich war. Tobias Snape agierte damals als Köder für Severus. Vielleicht, dachte Hermine, nur möglicherweise …

„Kingsley!", sagte sie laut und klang dabei auch ein wenig echauffiert.

Was Hermine nicht ahnen konnte: Severus hatte zwar das Wohnzimmer verlassen, stand jedoch weiterhin an der angelehnten Tür und beobachtete sie. Alte Gewohnheiten konnte man nur schwer ablegen. Er hörte sie den Namen sagen und fragte sich, was Kingsley Shacklebolt wohl mit Dii Penates zu tun haben könnte. Als Severus bemerkte, dass Hermine sich von der Couch erhob, ging er vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Durch den Türspalt sah er, dass sie an den Kamin herantrat. Sie rief Kingsley an. Leider hörte er nur ihre Stimme, nicht die des Angerufenen, denn die war zu dumpf.

„Hallo Kingsley, entschuldige bitte die späte Störung." Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie: „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du dich wegen der Frage, die ich neulich hatte, an Dii Penates gewandt hast?"

Die Antwort hörte Severus nicht, aber jetzt wurde ihm wenigstens der Zusammenhang klar. Er ahnte, dass Kingsley ihre Frage bejahte, denn er hörte sie seufzen.

„Na klasse", sagte sie nicht sehr erfreut, „danke für die Auskunft, Kingsley. Guten Abend noch."

Diesen Moment nutzte Severus, um seine Anwesenheit kundzutun. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer in dem Augenblick, als Hermine vom Boden aufstand.

„Was hat Kingsley mit der Sache zu tun?"  
Hermine hob beide Augenbrauen. „Hast du gelauscht?"  
Ein Mundwinkel zuckte aufwärts. „Ich habe es zufällig mitgehört."  
„Zufällig", erwiderte Hermine ungläubig. „Was Kingsley damit zu tun hat, möchtest du wissen?" Sie ging zurück zur Couch und griff zum Brief. „Neulich habe ich ihn gefragt, warum jemand aus einem Muggelpflegeheim in eine Einrichtung der Magischen Welt verlegt wird. Ich habe ihm gesagt, es ginge um deinen Vater." Noch erwiderte Severus nichts, was bedeutete, dass er mehr hören wollte. „Das Ministerium fragt automatisch innerhalb eines bestimmten Turnus nach den Patienten, für deren Kosten sie aufkommen. Offenbar hat sich Kingsley nach meiner Frage dazu motiviert gefühlt, selbst in dem Heim nachzufragen. Er hat denen die Adresse der Apotheke genannt. Dii Penates wird seine Anfrage missverstanden haben. Sie haben wohl geglaubt, du hättest dich bei Kingsley erkundigt, der daraufhin …"  
„Kannst du solche Erklärungen auch mal kurzhalten?"  
„Nicht wenn ich dir damit unter die Nase reiben kann, dass du mich zu Unrecht beschuldigt hast."  
„Habe ich nicht", widersprach Severus. „Du hast immerhin mit Kingsley über meinen Vater gesprochen."  
„Das ist so auch nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe meine Frage anfangs allgemein gehalten, aber da sagte er, dass Muggel nicht in unsere Heime kommen. Ich musste deutlicher werden und habe nur deshalb deinen Vater genannt."  
„Ah", machte Severus unbeeindruckt. „Und was meinst du, soll ich jetzt machen?" Severus deutete mit einer Hand zum Brief. „Denen zurückschreiben, dass Sie mich nicht mehr belästigen sollen und ich den nächsten Brief erst nach dem Verscheiden meines Vaters erwarte?"  
„Meinst du nicht, das ist etwas hart?"  
„Nein, das ist noch die sanfte Tour. Die harte Tour wäre es, sollte ich meinen Vater besuchen. Der würde nämlich etwas zu hören bekommen …"  
Hermine hielt eine Hand die Höhe, sodass er aufhörte zu reden. „Du musst deinen Vater überhaupt nicht besuchen. Hier drin", sie nahm den Brief in die Hand, „steht nur, dass eine Sachbearbeiterin mit dir sprechen möchte. Du musst dich nicht mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Nur mit", Hermine las den Namen ab, „Mrs. Commisatio. Am 22. Oktober um 12.30 Uhr in Zimmer 108. Das ist ein Freitag, Severus. Von der Uhrzeit her passt der Termin wunderbar in unsere Mittagspause. Ich möchte dich gern begleiten."  
„Ich werde aber nicht hingehen!", machte er ihr klar.  
„Soll ich allein hin? Du musst mir nur eine schriftliche Bestätigung geben, dass ich in deinem Namen …"  
„Nein!"  
„Wenn das mein Vater wäre …"  
„Dein Vater", unterbrach er barsch, „ist aus einem völlig anderen Holz geschnitzt. Den würde sogar ich besuchen."  
„Wie viele Jahre liegen dazwischen?" Auf Hermines Frage hatte er keine Antwort, denn er wusste nicht, auf was sie hinaus wollte. „Wie viele Jahre lang hast du deinen Vater ausgeblendet, als würde er gar nicht existieren? Und was hat sich in all den Jahren in deinem Leben verändert? Wer hat sich alles geändert?" Ihm fielen auf Anhieb Harry und Remus ein, die seiner Meinung nach heute völlig andere Menschen waren als früher. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen sagte sie: „Meinst du wirklich, alle anderen wären plötzlich neue Menschen? Oder kann es sein, dass du derjenige bist, der anders geworden ist? Vielleicht sogar von beidem etwas. Wer weiß das schon?"  
„Wenn du mich überreden möchtest …"  
Wieder wagte sie es, ihn zu unterbrechen: „Ich habe lange aufgegeben, dich zu irgendetwas überreden zu wollen. Das funktioniert nicht und darüber bin ich mir im Klaren. Was ich nur hoffe, ist, dass du dir mal Gedanken machst. Denk drüber nach. Denk einfach nur drüber nach. Mehr möchte ich gar nicht. Ich hoffe innig, dass der Heiltrank, dessen Rezept wir in mühevoller Kleinarbeit berechnet haben, auch tatsächlich alles in dir wiederherstellen konnte."

Das traf ihn tief. Ihre Anspielung auf das erkaltete Empfinden durch den Ewigen See und dass es möglicherweise noch immer Stellen in seinem Innern gab, die so eisig wie der bevorstehenden Winter geblieben sind. In Bezug auf seinen Vater schien sie Recht zu haben. Gedanken an den Mann ließen ihn kalt. Möglicherweise war ein Körnchen Wahrheit an dem, was Hermine sagte. Es war viel Zeit vergangen. Severus war kein Teenager mehr, der mit der Pflege seines Vaters überfordert war. Die Ärzte und Schwestern im Muggelpflegeheim hatten seinem Vater sicherlich die Vorliebe für übermäßigen Genuss von Alkohol ausgetrieben. Severus konnte sich nur an wenige Momente seiner Kindheit erinnern, in denen Tobias Snape nüchtern war. So einen Moment gab es gleich nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter. Das hielt leider nur wenige Monate an. Mehr und mehr lebten sich die beiden auseinander. Als Severus seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte und den Todessern beitrat, konnte und wollte er seinen Vater nicht mit in die Zaubererwelt nehmen. Es war darüber hinaus keine gute Idee, Tobias Snape sich selbst zu überlassen. Es war leicht gewesen, als bemitleidenswerter 17jähriger den volltrunkenen Vater einzuweisen, bevor sich Severus vollends in die Magische Welt zurückzog. Hermine hatte gefragt, wie viele Jahre dazwischen lagen. Waren es 26 oder schon 27? Severus' Leben hatte gezeigt, was in viel kürzeren Zeitspannen für Veränderungen eintreten konnten.

Als er unerwartet eine Hand an seinem Unterarm spürte, blickte er hinunter zu Hermine, die auf der Couch saß und ihn zu sich zog.

„Du denkst nach, oder?", fragte sie scheinheilig. Nachdem er neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, fügte sie hinzu: „Vielleicht benötigen die für irgendetwas nur eine Unterschrift von dir."  
„Ja", stimmte er zu, „vielleicht ist das notwendig, damit sie die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen abstellen dürfen."  
Im ersten Moment war ihr nicht bewusst, dass es sich um einen seiner finsteren Scherze handelte, doch dann musste sie grinsen. „Du bist böse."  
„Es ist noch Zeit bis zum 22. Oktober. Ich werde es mir überlegen." Damit sollte sie beruhigt sein, dachte Severus.  
„Ich würde dich gern begleiten."  
„Ich möchte diese Sache gern ohne dich …"  
„Mich interessiert das Dii Penates. Habe im Mungos viel darüber gehört. Vielleicht kann ich dort ein paar von unseren Visitenkarten an den Mann bringen, während du mit Mrs. Soundso einen Plausch hältst?"  
„Ich halte nie einen _Plausch_", grummelte er resignierend.  
Hermine tätschelte seinen Unterarm, während sie sagte: „Ich habe mich ein wenig über das Heim erkundigt. Es sind eine Menge Muggel untergebracht. Ich könnte meine Eltern später auch dort … Na ja, ich meine, wenn sie eines Tages Pflege benötigen sollten und ich nicht persönlich für sie sorgen kann, dann könnte ich dort auch einen Platz für sie beantragen."  
„Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt", Hermine blieb ganz still, weil Severus selten etwas von früher erzählte, „dass sie ihre Eltern zwei Jahre bei sich Zuhause pflegte, bevor sie starben. Das war noch vor ihrer Hochzeit, aber sie kannte meinen Vater bereits."  
„Was hatten deine Großeltern?"  
„Das hat sie nie genau gesagt. Vielleicht dachte sie, ich wäre zu jung für das Thema. Ich kannte meine Großeltern nicht, weder mütterlicherseits noch die Eltern von meinem Vater. Ich hatte keine Onkel und Tanten, demzufolge keine Cousins und Cousinen – nichts dergleichen."  
„Die Familie meiner Mutter ist übersichtlich", warf Hermine ein, „aber die von meinem Vater … Ich glaube, ich kenne nicht einmal alle. Die sind auf der ganzen Welt verstreut. Ein Cousin von ihm wohnt in Neuseeland, eine Cousine in Kanada und ein Neffe arbeitet in der britischen Botschaft in Südafrika. Alle schreiben spätestens zu Weihnachten eine Karte. Und wo wir gerade bei Weihnachten sind", Hermine holte tief Luft, „am Heiligabend sind wir bei meinen Eltern eingeladen, am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag bei den Weasleys und am zweiten …"  
„Wir haben Oktober", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis, „und du verplanst schon Weihnachten."  
Unbeirrt führte sie ihren Satz zu Ende: „Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag hat uns Remus eingeladen, aber das überschneidet sich mit der Einladung von Harry. Jetzt überlegen wir, ob wir das zusammenlegen, uns also mit Remus und Tonks, vielleicht auch", sie wurde leiser, „mit Sirius", jetzt sprach sie wieder in normaler Lautstärke, „im neuen Haus von Harry und Ginny zusammenfinden."  
„Habe ich da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?"  
„Nein", sagte sie prompt und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich das alles unter einen Hut kriege. Du machst mir meine Planung nicht kaputt."  
Severus stöhnte, schüttelte danach resignierend den Kopf. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, bis dieses Fest vorüber ist."  
„Ja, und ich weiß auch, warum: Weil danach nämlich gleich dein Geburtstag kommt und …"  
„Ich feiere nicht!" Damit wollte er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen, doch er scheiterte damit.  
„Das sehen eine paar Individuen aber anders."  
„Ich mag keine Überraschungsfeiern, damit das klar ist!"

Hermine rutsche auf der Couch herum, damit sie Severus besser sehen konnte. Mit einer Hand begann sie, seine Weste zu öffnen, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm. Jetzt versuchte sie es mit weiblicher Verführungstaktik, dachte er. Jeder Knopf wurde durch sein Loch geschoben, während Hermine weiterredete, als würde nichts geschehen.

„Ich kann nicht dafür geradestehen, was andere planen", wollte sie ihm weismachen. Die Weste war geöffnet, nur war das Hemd darunter an der Reihe. „Wir könnten einer möglichen Überraschungsfeier entgehen, indem wir zum Beispiel zusammen verreisen." Drei Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes waren in Bauchhöhe geöffnet. Ein vierter folgte. „Wir könnten nach und nach meine vorhin genannten Verwandten besuchen."  
„Nein, dann lieber Urlaub in einer Berghütte in Tibet."  
„Gern!"

Fünf Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes waren geöffnet. Ohne großes Drumherum schob Hermine ihre Hand durch das Loch, sodass sie bis zum Handgelenk verschwand. Mit einem Mal presste sie ihre Handfläche auf seinen Bauch.

„Ah!", schrie Severus auf, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Oh, Gott!" Er hörte Hermine kichern, als er versuchte, ihre Hand vom Körper zu reißen, ohne das Hemd dabei zu beschädigen. „Du hättest auch einfach sagen können ‚Severus, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir die Wohnung wieder beheizen.' Deine Hände sind Eisblöcke!"  
„Ja, und damit kann man gut Leute ärgern."

Es hieß, Ärger enthielte für jeden die Chance, die Grenzen der eigenen Toleranz zu erkennen. Die besagte Toleranzgrenze war bei Severus mittlerweile erweitert, bei Lucius hingegen kaum vorhanden. Wenn etwas nicht nach seinen Wünschen ablief, war Duldsamkeit ein Fremdwort für ihn. Das bekam auch der Pförtner vom Panagiotis Genesungsheim am nächsten Tag zu spüren.

„Ich sagte doch, dass die Besuchszeit …"  
Lucius zischte den Mann wie eine Schlange an, damit der den Mund halten würde. „Und ich habe Ihnen mehrmals gesagt, dass ich nicht als Besucher hier bin, sondern als Helfer, denn meine Mutter hat den heutigen Tag und die jetzige Uhrzeit für ihren Auszug aus diesem Heim vorgesehen. Nun lassen Sie mich endlich durch, sonst …"  
„Aber außerhalb der Besuchszeit …"

Der mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf verzierte Gehstock landete mit solcher Wucht auf dem Tisch, dass es sogar ein Blatt in dem Buch zerriss, in welchem der Pförtner sämtliche Besucher eintrug. Noch hatte Lucius seinen Zauberstab nicht in eines der dafür vorgesehenen Schließfächer untergebracht. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, diesem Squib auf magische Weise die Leviten zu lesen.

„Ich lasse Ihnen sogar eine Wahl", zischte Lucius durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Entweder lassen Sie mich passieren oder Sie melden mich unverzüglich dem Direktor, damit ich mein Anliegen", er verzog die Nase, „mit einem kompetenten Ansprechpartner regeln kann."  
Der Pförtner fühlte sich persönlich angegriffen. „Ich bin kompetent!"  
„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich da widersprechen muss. Wären Sie kompetent, hätten Sie längst eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden."  
Der alte Mann ließ die Gesichtsmuskeln an seinen Kiefern spielen, weil er mehrmals die Zähne zusammenbiss, während er nach einer Lösung suchte. „Von mir aus! Geben Sie Ihren Zauberstab ab und gehen Sie rein. Die Schwestern werden sich schon noch um Sie kümmern."  
„Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte Lucius höflich nach. „Denn wenn ja, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie Ihren Job hier verlieren werden." Mit gerümpfter Nase schaute er sich im Pförtnerhäuschen um. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie jemandem fehlen würden."  
„Ha!", machte der Pförtner plötzlich. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind? Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals mein gewissenhaftes Arbeiten, Eure Durchlaucht – oder sollte ich besser sagen, Eure Durchtrieben?"  
„Was fällt Ihnen …?"

Es war ein Reflex, der Lucius seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock ziehen ließ. Als er den Pförtner mit ausgestrecktem Arm bedrohte, dessen vor Angst ganz weit aufgerissene Augen sah, fühlte er sich wieder so wie damals: stark, unbezwingbar, überlegen – vor allem aber wertvoller als dieser Dreck, der es wagte, ihm den Weg zu versperren. Ganz unerwartet kam Lucius zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihm diese Pose nicht mehr stand. Im Gegenteil. Sollte jetzt ein Reporter vom Tagesprophet ein Foto schießen, würde einiges in seinem Leben auf der Stelle zerbrechen wie teures Porzellan, nach dem man mit Steinen warf, darunter auch sein eigenes Ansehen, das sich, wenn auch nur zaghaft, ein wenig gebessert hatte. Sein Arm sank. Aus dem Handgelenk holte er aus und für einen Moment wirbelte der Zauberstab in der Luft herum, bevor Lucius ihn am falschen Ende fing – der Schlangenkopf deutete nun zum Pförtner, der nichts zu sagen imstande war. Wortlos schritt Lucius zu den Fächern hinüber und legte seinen Stab und den Gehstock hinein, verschloss die Tür und entnahm die Ziffer für das Fach, um seinen Gegenstände später wieder abzuholen. Mit gelangweilter Miene blickte er den Pförtner an. Da der Mann versteinert schien, ergriff Lucius das Wort.

„Da ich nun meinen Stab vorschriftsmäßig in das dafür vorgesehene Fach gelegt habe …" Lucius hob den Kopf, damit er arrogant von oben herab auf den Mann blicken konnte. „Dürfte ich nun wohl freundlicherweise passieren?"

Der Pförtner schluckte hörbar kräftig, traute dem Frieden offenbar nicht so ganz. Mit einer Hand deutete er zur Tür. Lucius nickte und ließ den sprachlosen Mann hinter sich. Zum Glück, dachte er, würde er diesen Pförtner nie wieder in seinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen.

Die Station, auf der seine Mutter ihr Zimmer hatte, war schnell aufgesucht. Im Gang war schon eine Menge los. Viele Menschen standen herum, einige von ihnen hatten ein Glas in der Hand. Aus dem Zimmer seiner Mutter drang Musik durch die offene Tür.

„Darf ich mal bitte vorbei?" Die Damen und Herren machten Lucius Platz, so dass er sich dem Zimmer nähern konnte. Drinnen war es allerdings brechend voll. Lucius wandte sich ein eine ältere Dame im Morgenrock: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich suche …"  
„Lucius, bist du das?", hörte man eine Stimme in der Menge.  
„Mutter?" Der Blick zum Tisch wurde frei. Seine Mutter saß dort und trank, wie es aussah, ein Glas Champagner.  
„Meine Freunde haben eine Abschiedsfeier für mich organisiert. Ist das nicht nett?"

Lucius schaute sich genauer um. Einige ältere Herren waren nur mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet, bei einem war das Kleidungsstück hinten sogar offen, stellte er mit gerümpfter Nase fest. Andere trugen ihren Morgenrock und wirkten mit ihren ungekämmten Haaren so, als wären sie tatsächlich erst aufgestanden, dabei war es schon Mittag.

„Wirklich nett von deinen Freunden", kam ihm gequält über die Lippen. „Mutter, ich dachte, du wolltest pünktlich …" Irgendjemand hielt ihm in dem Gedränge eine Flöte mit Champagner unter die Nase. Er griff nicht zu, wandte sich stattdessen wieder an seine Mutter. „Du bist nicht einmal angekleidet."  
„Das hat doch noch Zeit. Jetzt werde ich mich bestimmt nicht vor all den Menschen umziehen. Setz dich doch." Gut gesagt, dachte Lucius, wo doch jeder Stuhl belegt war. „Möchtest du nicht auch einen Schluck zur Feier des Tages?"  
Eine tattrige Frau mit grauem, zerfleddertem Haarknoten fragte irritiert: „Was wird überhaupt gefeiert?"  
Seine Mutter erkannte alle an der Stimme. „Ich gehe heute nachhause, Gerda. Mein Sohn holt mich ab." Sie legte eine Hand auf Lucius Arm. „Ich bin gespannt, was mein Mann sagen wird. Wir haben uns solange nicht mehr gesehen."

Lucius benötigte einige Augenblicke, in denen er die Worte seiner Mutter in Gedanken wiederholte, und er begriff, dass es einen sehr wichtigen Punkt gab, den er seiner Mutter noch beibringen musste.

„Warum so still, Lucius?"  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und sagte sehr ruhig: „Es gibt etwas, das ich dir sagen sollte, bevor wir aufbrechen."

Die blinden Augen seiner Mutter starrten bewegungslos in die Leere. Einen Moment lang schien sie zu nachzudenken, bevor sie die Gäste ihrer Abschiedsfeier darum bat, sie allein zu lassen. Nach und nach gingen die alten Menschen, die Freunde, bis nur noch ihr Sohn bei ihr war.

„Er will gar nicht, dass ich zurückkomme, nicht wahr?" Die Lippen seiner Mutter bebten, und er konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme ausmachen.  
„Nein, so ist das nicht."  
Bevor er ihr die Umstände erklären konnte, schilderte sie die Situation so, wie sie sie für wahr hielt: „Deswegen hat er mich hier nicht besucht. Deswegen habt ihr nicht über ihn gesprochen." Sie ließ den Kopf sinken. „Ich war viel zu hasenfüßig, nach ihm zu fragen."  
„Mutter, bitte, lass es mich erklären."  
Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte nicht mit ihm in einem Haus wohnen, wenn er noch immer so wenig von mir hält wie damals."  
„Er ist tot." Kurz und schmerzhaft war Lucius' Meinung nach der beste Weg.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Das versuchte ich dir zu erklären. Vater ist schon lange tot, schon sehr, sehr lange. Seit zwanzig Jahren. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."  
„Seit …" Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Seit zwanzig Jahren?" In ihren Erinnerungen war er lebendig. Noch immer.  
„Er starb an Drachenpocken, Mutter. In seinem Alter hat er die Krankheit nicht überwinden können."

Das glaubte man zumindest, auch wenn Lucius mehr und mehr ahnte, dass sein Vater an einer scheußlichen Erbkrankheit zugrunde ging, denn auch er war noch im Krankenbett erblindet, bevor er einige Wochen später starb. Ohne Kontakt zur Familie konnte seine Mutter lediglich die Neuigkeiten erfahren, die in Tageszeitungen abgedruckt wurden. So hatte sie von seiner Inhaftierung in Askaban erfahren – von der ersten und der zweiten –, später auch von der Hochzeit ihres Enkels, Draco. Von ihrem Mann jedoch wusste sie gar nichts.

„In Malfoy Manor", Lucius ergriff ihre Hand, die zitternd auf dem Tisch lag, „wartet deine Familie auf dich. Deine Schwiegertochter und dein Enkel samt Frau und Urenkel."  
Ihre Mundwinkel bildeten ein sanftes Lächeln, als sie an Charles dachte, den sie bereits kennengelernt hatte. „Ich dachte, er hätte mir wenigstens vergeben."  
„Du meinst Vater?" Weil seine Mutter nickte, riss er sich zusammen und erklärte: „Es gab nie etwas, das man dir vergeben musste. Komm", er stand auf und zog seine Mutter mit sich, „zieh dich an. Ich werde eine Schwester bitten, dir zu helfen."

Der Schreck bei seiner Mutter saß tief, das bemerkte Lucius an ihrer plötzlichen Zerstreutheit. Er war jedoch froh darüber, dass sie mit ihm nachhause kommen wollte. Hätte sein Vater noch gelebt, wäre es undenkbar, sie wieder in der Familie begrüßen zu dürfen.

Die Entlassungspapiere unterschrieb sie mit ihrem vollen Namen: Abélia Estelle Malfoy. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich auch alle Schwestern von ihr verabschiedet hatten. Einige versprachen, Kontakt zu ihr zu halten. Mr. Panagiotis persönlich hatte sich eingefunden, um der Langzeitpatientin auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Das trieb Abélia sogar Tränen in die Augen. Unangenehm wurde es nur kurz beim Pförtner, den seine Mutter tatsächlich mit Vornamen ansprach. So schnell es möglich war, nahm Lucius seinen Gehstock und Zauberstab, um danach mit seiner Mutter vorsichtig zu apparieren. Magie war sie nicht mehr gewohnt, aber sie erinnerte sich natürlich daran, dass sie früher selbst dazu in der Lage war. Sie vermisste die Magie, doch die letzten Jahrzehnte hatten ihr gezeigt, dass es auch gut ohne ging.

In Malfoy Manor war die Begrüßung sehr herzlich. Abélia schilderte, wie sie das Herrenhaus in Erinnerung hatte. Sie war überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass einiges geändert worden war.

„Der Boden in der Eingangshalle", begann Draco, „ist nicht mehr dunkel, Großmutter. Zu meiner Hochzeit habe ich mit etwas Hilfe das Haus umgestaltet. Es ist heller und wärmer, überall."  
„Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen", seufzte sie. „Es war immer so düster hier. Dein Großvater sagte, es würde den Gästen Respekt einflössen."  
Lucius nahm die Hand seiner Mutter und legte sie um seinen Arm. „Komm, ich bringe dich erst einmal auf dein Zimmer. Es ist dein altes Schlafzimmer." Damals waren aus einer alten Tradition heraus die Schlafzimmer der Eltern getrennt, was nicht nur bei den Malfoys der Fall war. „Wir haben es nie benutzt, aber es ist natürlich alles in bestem Zustand."

Auf dem Weg nach oben ging Lucius langsam. Seine Mutter hielt sich zusätzlich am hölzernen Geländer fest. In ihrem Zimmer vergrößerte er ihre Koffer. Den Inhalt ließ er mit einem Schwung seines Stabes in die Schränke und Kommoden fliegen.

„Ich werde erst einmal in Ruhe meine Sachen auspacken."  
„Das habe ich eben getan, Mutter."  
„Oh", machte sie etwas enttäuscht. „Ich hoffe, ich finde später auch alles wieder."  
Daran hatte Lucius gar nicht gedacht. „Ich kann es rückgängig …"  
„Nein, nein, schon gut." Sie seufzte. „Ich glaube, der Alkohol steigt mir zu Kopf. Ich hätte nichts auf nüchternen Magen trinken dürfen."  
„Narzissa und", Lucius strengte sich an, den Namen über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen, „Susan bereiten das Mittagessen vor. Möchtest du dich etwas frisch machen? Ich würde dich in einer halben Stunde hinunterbegleiten."  
„Das Badezimmer …?"  
„Alles noch wie gehabt, Mutter."  
„Gut!" Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Malfoy Manor, ihr damaliges Zuhause, kam ihr wie neu vor.  
„Du wirst dich schnell wieder einleben", redete Lucius ihr gut zu. „Ich werde demnächst einen Hauself beantragen."  
„Was ist aus dem Letzten geworden?"  
„Das, ähm, ist eine lange Geschichte." Sofort lenkte er vom Thema ab. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann sag uns Bescheid."  
„In den letzten Jahrzehnten sind meine Ansprüche sehr gesunken, Lucius. Ich werde niemandem zur Last fallen."  
„Das tust du nicht. Du bist hier herzlich willkommen."  
Sie nickte langsam. „Darüber bin ich sehr froh. Früher wurde ich behandelt, als hätte ich die Pest, musst du wissen." Lucius konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen. So lauschte er seiner Mutter, als sie sich an damals erinnerte. „Als wäre das, was ich habe, ansteckend. Sie haben mich ans Bett gefesselt, und wenn ich nichts essen wollte, haben sie aus mir eine Stopfgans gemacht." Zwangsernährung.

Die Erinnerungen waren so frisch, weil Abélia kürzlich erst alles mit Schwester Marie besprochen hatte. Chronologisch erinnerte sie sich an die Demütigung der Entmündigung, an die Einweisung gegen ihren Willen, die Torturen der vielen Untersuchungen und die Aufgabe jeglicher Selbstbestimmung über Geist und Körper, die die Entmündigung mich sich gebracht hatte. Abélia spürte eine Hand an ihrem Rücken. Sie lächelte. In ihren alten Tagen würde sie das Leben noch einmal in vollen Zügen genießen können. Es war nur schade, dachte sie, dass sie anstatt ihrer Familie nur deren Schatten wahrnehmen konnte. Der Kleinste von ihnen war ihr bereits besonders an Herz gewachsen, und ihren Sohn müsste sie erst einmal kennenlernen, denn der Achtjährige von damals war er schon lange nicht mehr. Durch Zeitungen hatte sie von seiner Ehe mit Narzissa Black erfahren. Dracos Geburtsanzeige hatte sie damals sogar noch mit eigenen Augen sehen können, bevor die Reinblütigkeit ihren Preis forderte.

Eine Doppelseite im Tagesprophet war für private Anzeigen jeder Art vorgesehen. Es gehörte zum guten Ton, beispielsweise eine Hochzeit anzukündigen. Todesanzeigen von Verwandten trafen ebenfalls bei der Anzeigenbearbeitung des magischen Verlags ein sowie Geburtsanzeigen.

Eileen und Tobias Snape zählten damals, genau wie die Malfoys, zu den Personen, die ihre Hochzeit per Zeitungsanzeige bekanntgaben. Auch über die Geburt des Sohnes sollte die Zaubererwelt Monate später informiert werden. Das war ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Eileen Snape, geborene Prince, zu ihrer Entscheidung stand, einen Muggel geehelicht zu haben. Jeder durfte es wissen. Nach Severus' eigener Aussage hatte er keine Verwandten, die ihm bekannt waren. Aus den eigenen Reihen gab es für seine Mutter also nichts zu befürchten. Lediglich die Engstirnigen würden sie für ihre Wahl verachten. Ihr war es egal gewesen. Entweder war ihre Ehe ein absichtlicher Schlag ins Gesicht der Reinblüter oder aber – und das war wahrscheinlicher – liebte sie ihren Mann von ganzem Herzen. Severus hingegen hatte gelernt, seinen Vater nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

Am Freitag, den 22. Oktober, war Severus wieder einmal schlecht gelaunt, obwohl alles gut lief. Der Bekannte von Mr. Lyon sowie dessen Nichte waren beide bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch gewesen und beide würden im November die Apotheke mit ihrer Kenntnis und ihrem Können unterstützen: Isabelle Lyon und Cyriakus Woodpecker. Aber zuvor, heute, stand das Gespräch mit der Sachbearbeiterin Mrs. Commisatio an. Der Termin war um 12:30 Uhr.

„Musst du wirklich mit?", blaffte Severus Hermine an.  
Die steckte sich gerade ein paar Visitenkarten der Apotheke in den Umhang. „Ich möchte mir die Einrichtung ansehen. Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht ein einziges Mal meinen Mund aufmachen werde."  
„Wird ein wenig dämlich aussehen, wenn du den Leuten mit wilden Gebärden die Visitenkarten in die Hand drückst."  
„Gut, dann anders: Ich kümmere mich nicht um deine Angelegenheiten. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Beide hatten völlig vergessen, dass Ignatius und Gordian anwesend waren. Die beiden hielten wohlweislich den Mund, um die Laune des Chefs nicht selbst abzubekommen. Die beiden tauschten miteinander lediglich Blicke aus. Eine Sache wollte Gordian jedoch geklärt sehen, bevor sein Tränkemeister gehen würde.

„Sir, darf ich eine Frage stellen?"  
„Das war bereits eine oder kommt etwa noch eine?", zischte Severus seinen Lehrling an.  
Gordian blieb gelassen. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie beide in der Mittagspause außerhalb essen oder ob ich für Sie mit kochen soll?"  
„Nein, wir speisen außerhalb." Severus wandte sich an Hermine. „Bist du endlich fertig?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Hermine und verkniff sich dabei, dass sie nur noch auf ihn wartete.  
„Gut, dann sage ich Miss Greengrass Bescheid."

Hermine folgte ihm nach draußen über den Flur in den Verkaufsraum. Daphne saß hinterm Tresen und bearbeitete mit einer Nagelfeile den Daumennagel. Als Severus das sah, bekam sie eine geballte Ladung angestauter Aggressionen ab.

„Ich bezahle Sie verdammt noch mal nicht dafür, damit Sie sich kosmetisch herrichten!", meckerte er.  
„Nur der eine Nagel, Sir. Den habe ich mir beim Kistenschleppen eingerissen. Sonst bleibe ich nachher noch irgendwo hängen." Die Nagelfeile verschwand, und Daphne klappte ohne Umschweife das Buch auf, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen – Buchführung.  
„Wir sind in etwa gegen 15 Uhr wieder zurück, falls irgendjemand nach uns verlangen sollte", informierte Severus die Angestellte.  
„Ja, Sir. Viel Spaß wünsche ich."

Es war Hermine zu verdanken, dass Severus wegen der einfachen Floskel Daphne nicht den Hals umdrehte. Am Umhang zog sie ihn zurück in den Flur und schob ihn die Treppe hinauf.

„Willst du das Schreiben mitnehmen?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Ich habe mir alle Fakten gemerkt."  
„Könnte doch aber sein, dass jemand es sehen möchte? Ich stecke den Brief vorsichtshalber ein."

Mürrisch war schon gar kein treffender Ausdruck mehr, dachte Hermine. Severus war, um es mal salopp auszudrücken, geladen. Bei einem Gerät, das elektromagnetische Felder misst, würde die Nadel in Severus' Nähe momentan höher ausschlagen als mitten in einem Atomkraftwerk. Man sollte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, dachte sie, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass man _eine gewischt bekommen_ würde. Schon an seiner Miene konnte man erkennen, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

Eben jene Miene war ein sicheres Warnzeichen für die ältere Dame an der Rezeption von Dii Penates. Sie blieb höflich, dennoch distanziert und stellte Severus keine unwichtigen Fragen. Lediglich das Schreiben der Leiterin Mrs. Smythe wollte sie sehen, das Hermine zum Glück eingesteckt hatte. Die Dame an der Rezeption – nach der Kleidung zu urteilen eine Hexe –, sah sich das Schreiben an und nickte sich selbst zu.

„Im dritten Stock, Zimmer 222, Mr. Snape." Die Frau musterte ihn, als würde sie in Gedanken einen Vergleich ziehen. „Sie können hier rechts den Fahrstuhl benutzen."  
„In dem Schreiben steht Erdgeschoss, Raum 108", fuhr er die Empfangsdame an.  
„Aber Mrs. Smythe möchte Sie sehen, Sir. Sie hat mir extra Bescheid gegeben."  
„Es wäre netter gewesen, mich vorab darüber zu unterrichten."

Das Schreiben riss er ihr aus der Hand, bevor Severus zu den Fahrstühlen ging. Während sie warteten, schaute sich Hermine um.

„Es ist schön hell hier", merkte sie an. „Nicht so düster wie manche Abteilungen im Mungos." Severus war nicht nach reden zu Mute, also übernahm Hermine diesen Part. „Ist ziemlich wenig los hier im Eingangsbereich."  
Mit öliger Stimme machte er sich über sie lustig, als er sagte: „Mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist Mittagszeit. Was glaubst du wohl, was die Menschen normalerweise um diese Zeit tun?"

Hermine behielt eine Antwort für sich, denn sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen. Der Fahrstuhl war endlich gekommen und brachte die beiden zwei Stockwerke höher. Zimmer 222 war ausgeschildert und schnell gefunden. Severus hob die geballte Faust und wollte gerade klopfen, da fror er mit erhobener Hand ein.

„Severus?" Seine Hand ließ er sinken. „Soll ich mit reinkommen?", bot sie an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt hier sein möchte", gab er leise zu. Am liebsten würde er kehrtmachen. Als er die Hand ein zweites Mal hob, öffnete sich die Tür, bevor er klopfen konnte. Eine Frau mittleren Alters legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust.  
„Um Himmels Willen, haben Sie mich erschreckt."  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht", erwiderte Severus. „Mein Name ist Snape."  
„Smythe", stellte sie sich vor. „Schön Sie zu sehen." Sie schüttelte kurz seine Hand und blickte dann zu Hermine. „Und Sie sind …?"  
„Miss Granger."  
Auch Hermine wurde per Handschlag begrüßt. „Dann treten Sie beide doch bitte ein."  
„Nein, danke", sagte Hermine. „Ich warte lieber draußen."  
Mrs. Smythe nickte, blickte dann zu Severus. „Nach Ihnen, Mr. Snape."

Im Büro bot die Dame ihm einen Platz an, doch er zog es vor zu stehen.

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte er kurz und knapp.  
Mrs. Smythe wollte nicht sitzen, während ihr Gast stand. „Es geht um Ihren Vater."  
„Das hätte ich mir denken können", veralberte er sie. „Warum wollen Sie mich sehen? In dem Schreiben war nur von einer Mrs. Commisatio die Rede. Meine Zeit ist äußerst begrenzt." Das sollte ihr vor Augen halten, hoffte er, ihn nicht mit unwichtigen Details zu belästigen.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag das neuste Geschichtsbuch, in welchem auch Severus mit einem Kapitel gewürdigt worden war. Ein Lesezeichen ragte an jeder Stelle heraus, an der sich das Kapitel über ihn sogar befinden müsste.

„Ich wollte Sie nur einmal sehen, Mr. Snape", gab Mrs. Smythe lächelnd zu.  
Absichtlich ließ er seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „Sie hätten sich auch ein paar Schokofrösche kaufen können. Eine der ersten Karten trägt mein Bildnis, das Sie ansehen können, wann immer Ihnen danach ist. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden?"  
Mrs. Smythe war offensichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, denn einen Augenblick lang bewegte sich ihr Mund in stillem Protest, bevor sie laut und hörbar gekränkt erwiderte: „Das Ministerium hat die Überwachung Ihres Vaters eingestellt, Mr. Snape. Ich dachte, das sollten Sie wissen."  
„Erzählen Sie mir etwas Neues!" Weil Mrs. Smythe die Lippen zusammenkniff und nichts mehr sagte, wandte sich Severus der Tür zu. „Dann werde ich jetzt Mrs. Commisatio aufsuchen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelt."  
„Wir haben Ihren Vater seit vielen Jahren in unserem Haus …"  
Er unterbrach gelangweilt. „Kommen Sie auf den Punkt, verflucht nochmal. Zahlt das Ministerium nicht mehr für ihn? Dann schicken Sie mir eine Rechnung!" Die vielen Beleidigungen, die Mrs. Smythe zum barschen Auftreten ihres Gastes durch den Kopf gingen, konnte man ihr an den Augen ablesen. Severus brachte das, was er in ihrer Mimik sehen konnte, zum Grinsen.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Snape." Mit diesen Worten entließ sie ihn aus seinem Büro.

Draußen wartete Hermine, die in einer Broschüre blätterte. Als Severus auf den Flur trat, steckte Hermine das Informations-Heft in ihren Umhang.

„Das ging aber schnell", staunte sie.  
„Es ging so schnell, wie die Frau gar keinen Grund hatte, mit mir sprechen zu müssen." Wütend ging er in Richtung Fahrstuhl und Hermine eilte hinterher.  
„Wohin jetzt?"  
„Mrs. Commisatio, Erdgeschoss, Zimmer 108." Das klingelnde Geräusch des angekommenen Fahrstuhls war zu hören. Die Türen öffneten sich. „Hoffen wir, dass wenigstens die Dame einen Grund hat. Ansonsten hätte ich gut Lust dazu, ihnen eine Rechnung für meinen Arbeitsausfall zu schicken."

Beide stiegen in den Fahrstuhl ein. Die Empfangsdame schien ebenfalls sehr erstaunt darüber, dass die beiden Besucher so schnell von dem Gespräch mit der Leiterin zurückgekommen waren.

„Ich kann mir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen", begann Severus, als er ausstieg, „was man sich von meinem Besuch hier verspricht. Meiner Meinung nach kann man alles schriftlich klären."

Als Hermine an einem weiteren Tisch vorbeikam, auf denen Informationsbroschüren zum Mitnehmen lagen, griff sie kurzerhand in ihre Innentasche und zog einen kleinen Stapel von in etwa zwanzig Visitenkarten heraus. Sie blickte nach rechts, dann nach links und wieder nach rechts, beinahe so, als wollte sie eine Straße überqueren. Als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand zu ihr schaute, machte sie auf dem Tisch direkt in der Mitte etwas Platz und legte die Visitenkarten dort hin.

„Meinst du nicht, man sollte vorher fragen?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würden es nicht erlauben. Ich habe gelesen, dass Dii Penates über eigene Zaubertränkemeister verfügt."  
„Ah!"

Um Zimmer 108 zu erreichen, mussten die beiden durch eine Tür und den dahinterliegenden Gang gehen. Unter den Zimmernummern waren Schilder an den Türen befestigt, die den Namen des dort arbeitenden Sachbearbeiters trugen. Mrs. Commisatio, Zimmer 108. Ohne zu zögern klopfte Severus. Man hörte jemanden „Herein!" rufen. Wie schon zuvor blieb Hermine im Gang und sah sich um, las hier und da etwas und legte Visitenkaten auf einen Tisch im Wartebereich, steckte einige sogar in die Broschüren, so dass der Anschein erweckt wurde, die werbende Beilage hätte seine Richtigkeit.

„Mr. Snape!", sagte die Dame mit den Lachfältchen an den Augen. Bei ihr fiel es ihm schwer, durchweg mürrisch zu bleiben. Sie stand auf und begrüßte ihren Gast persönlich. „Schön, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen konnten, meiner Einladung zu folgen." Sie zeigte auf einen gemütlich aussehenden Stuhl. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"  
„Nein, danke." Diesmal setzte er sich.  
Mrs. Commisatio nickte, lächelte dabei freundlich und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Ich habe gelesen, dass Sie die Apotheke von Mrs. Caro übernommen haben."  
„Ja, das ist korrekt."  
„Das ist wunderbar! Es wäre schade gewesen, würde es in der Winkelgasse keinen zuverlässigen und vor allem mehr als nur fähigen Tränkemeister mehr geben."

Das, was die Frau hier tat, würde Hermine als freundlichen Plausch bezeichnen. Severus hingegen fiel dazu nur eines ein: Mrs. Commisatio schmierte ihm Honig ums Maul. Auf ihre netten Worte erwiderte er nichts. Er kam gleich zum Punkt.

„Sein Sie so freundlich und sagen Sie mir, warum Sie mich vorgeladen haben."  
Mrs. Commisatio schüttelte den Kopf, pflegte dabei ihr Dauerlächeln, das mal breiter, mal subtiler war. „Doch nicht vorgeladen, Mr. Snape. Wir sind hier nicht vor Gericht."  
Das Lächeln würde er schon noch aus ihrem Gesicht entfernen, dachte Severus. „Geht es um die Kosten für den Aufenthalt meines Vaters?"  
„Nein, das ist alles geregelt, Mr. Snape." Auch sie musterte ihn genau. „Sie sind Ihrem Vater ja wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."  
„Das hört sich schmerzhaft an."  
Mrs. Commisatio lachte. „Eine Redewendung der Muggel. Nicht nur Ihr Vater hat hier einige …"  
„Um was geht es?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Endlich flackerte ihr Lächeln wie eine Kerze, die starkem Wind ausgesetzt war.  
Die Sachbearbeiterin griff nach einer Akte, die sie sich bereits zurechtgelegt hatte. „Ich verstehe. Ihre Zeit ist begrenzt", sagte sie verständnisvoll. Sie blätterte in den Unterlagen. „Um es schnell zu machen: Es geht um eine rechtliche Angelegenheit." Mrs. Commisatio erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden? Wir müssten zwei Zimmer weiter."

Im Flur wurde Hermine von Mrs. Commisatio begrüßt, die nicht wusste, dass die beiden zusammengehörten. Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus der Dame folgte, die an Zimmer 110 klopfte. Als die beiden eintraten, war Hermine wieder allein auf dem Flur. Sie stellte sich an eines der Fenster und beobachtete einige Patienten und deren Besucher. Manche trugen Muggelkleidung – Patienten wie auch Besucher. Die Parkanlage war großflächig und sah sehr gepflegt aus. Balsam für die Seele.

In Zimmer 110 stellte Mrs. Commisatio Severus einen Herrn vor.

„Das ist Mr. Pietavo. Er regelt rechtliche Angelegenheiten in unserem Haus." Nach der üblichen Begrüßungsprozedur wurde Severus endlich mitgeteilt, worum es ging.  
Mr. Pietavo hielt Severus ein Formular des Ministeriums unter die Nase. „Mr. Snape, wenn Sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab bitte bestätigen könnten, dass es sich bei Ihnen um den Sohn von Mr. Tobias Snape handelt?" Pietavo tippte auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Einfach einmal die Stabspitze hier …"  
„Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal!", fuhr Severus den Mann an.

Schwungvoll und elegant zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, den er, seitdem das dunkle Mal nicht mehr seinen Unterarm verschandelte, wieder im linken Ärmel trug. Severus presste seinen Stab auf die dafür vorgesehene Stelle. Das Stück Papier war magisch mit dem Ministerium verbunden. Wäre er nicht Severus Snape, würde der Stab, der sich seinen Zauberer beim Kauf selbst aussuchte, ein entsprechend falsches Signal abgeben, doch die magische Signatur stimmte.

„Wofür war das gut?", wollte Severus wissen. Mr. Pietavo schien überaus zufrieden, was Severus misstrauisch werden ließ.  
„Das kann ich Ihnen erklären. Ihr Vater will schon seit Jahren seinen letzten Willen schriftlich hinterlegen, wobei ich ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Es gab nur ein winziges Problem." Pietavo legte den Kopf schräg. „In der Zauberergesellschaft darf niemand, der beim Ministerium offiziell als vermisst geführt wird, als Begünstigter ernannt werden. Daher nach all den Jahren die eindeutige Klärung Ihrer Identität. Jetzt steht dem Vorhaben glücklicherweise nichts mehr im Wege."  
Severus konnte es kaum fassen. „Und wegen dieser Lappalie musste ich meine Arbeit unterbrechen? Unglaublich!"  
„Für Ihren Vater ist es keine Lappalie", versicherte Pietavo.  
„Der Mann hat nichts, das für mich von Interesse sein könnte", brachte Severus es auf den Punkt.  
„Es steht Ihnen frei, das Erbe später auszuschlagen. Sie können ihm jedoch nicht vorschreiben, wie er sein Testament gestalten soll, Mr. Snape", erklärte Pietavo sehr ruhig, denn er ließ sich durch Severus' aufbrausendes Verhalten nicht einschüchtern. Womöglich, schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, kam das von dem häufigen Umgang mit Tobias Snape. Das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass Severus nicht nur äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater hatte. Und diese Feststellung machte ihn noch wütender.  
„Sind jetzt alle zufrieden?", fragte Severus genervt.  
Pietavo nickte. „Ich habe keine Fragen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich Ihnen."

Mrs. Commisatio begleitete Severus nach draußen. Zum Glück sah die Frau nicht, dass Hermine gerade eine ihrer Visitenkarten an das schwarze Brett pinnte, das im Flur an der Wand hing.

Hermine näherte sich den beiden und stellte sich vor. Mit Mrs. Commisatio kam sie gut zurecht, man war sich auf Anhieb sympathisch. Die drei setzten sich in Bewegung. Mrs. Commisatio nutzte die Gelegenheit für eine Unterhaltung, an der Severus ausnahmsweise mal interessiert war.

„Mr. Snape, Sie als Zaubertränkemeister können mir bestimmt sagen, ob es die Möglichkeit gibt, bestimmte Zaubertränke in Form einer Pille herzustellen."  
Er schlenderte neben ihr her und dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Bei vielen Tränken wäre es möglich, bei einigen wiederum nicht. Um was genau geht es denn?"

Mrs. Commisatio öffnete die Tür zur Empfangshalle, ging jedoch nicht zum Ausgang, sondern nahm die Glastür gegenüber. Hermine und Severus folgten ihr und lauschte ihren Worten.

„Wir haben einige Patienten aus der Muggelwelt hier, die Medikamente in kapselform gewöhnt sind. Es ist eine psychologische Angelegenheit zu glauben, die Tränke verfügten über keine oder nur wenig positive Wirkung."  
Mrs. Commisatio hielt eine weitere Tür am Ende des Ganges auf. Als Hermine hindurchtrat, sagte sie ein Wort zum Thema. „Es gibt auch in der Muggelwelt einige Patienten, die davon überzeugt sind, dass flüssige Medikamente weniger helfen würden."  
„Ja, so etwas dachte ich mir", stimmte Mrs. Commisatio zu. „Wir möchten all unseren Bewohnern das Leben so angenehm wie nur möglich gestalten. Das Dii Penates ist in erster Linie eine Einrichtung für betreutes Wohnen. Aber wir behalten auch diejenigen, die mit dem Alter gebrechlich und pflegebedürftig geworden sind. Wir haben zwar eigene Tränkemeister, aber die haben einfach keine Zeit, um über eine Lösung nachzudenken. Mich würde besonders interessieren, ob Stärkungstränke, Aufpäppeltränke oder der Trunk des Friedens so veränderbar sind, dass man sie als Tabletten herstellen könnte."  
Severus nickte. „Einige Versuche wären notwendig, aber unmöglich ist es sicherlich nicht." Er fühlte, wie Hermine ihm eine Visitenkarte in die Hand schob. „Sie können uns gern einen Forschungsauftrag erteilen." Er überreichte ihr die eben erhaltene Karte. „Wir werden Ihnen einen gerechten Preis machen."  
Mrs. Commisatio nahm die Karte dankend an, warf einen Blick darauf und steckte sie in ihre Brusttasche. „Das ist wunderbar, ganz wunderbar."

Die Tür, an der die drei zum Stillstand gekommen waren, war nur angelehnt. Mrs. Commisatio klopfte nicht, sondern trat leise herein, während Severus und Hermine vom Flur aus ins Zimmer blickten. Wo sie sich befanden, wussten Hermine und Severus nicht. Sie waren der Frau einfach gefolgt.

Man hörte Mrs. Commisatio laut einen Namen sagen. „Mr. Snape?"  
Severus blickte zu ihr: „Ja?" Zur gleichen Zeit war ein zweites „Ja?" zu hören.

Severus Herz setzte vor Schreck einen Schlag aus. Jetzt war es soweit, dachte er. Wegzulaufen stellte keine Option dar. Mrs. Commisatio hatte ihn ohne Vorwarnung zum Zimmer seines Vaters begleitet. Er schaute Hermine in die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ihm zu sagen schienen „Du musst dort nicht reingehen." Doch, er musste, stellte er für sich selbst fest. Severus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, atmete einmal tief durch und ging ins Zimmer.

In einem der beiden belegten Betten lag ein alter Mann mit kurzen, grauen Haaren, dunkelbraunen Augen und unverwechselbarer Hakennase. Eine Hälfte des faltigen Gesichts war offenbar durch einen Schlaganfall unfähig, die erstaunte Mimik der anderen Gesichtshälfte nachzuahmen. Severus erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Sein Vater blinzelte einige Male, als würde er seinen Augen nicht trauen, doch immer, wenn sie sich wieder öffneten, sah er das gleiche Bild.

„Meine Güte!", sagte Tobias Snape mit rauer Stimme. Nach einer kurzen Pause lachte der alte Mann, zog nebenbei die Bettdecke ein bisschen höher. „Ich hab in meinem Leben ja schon Pferde kotzen sehen, aber du … Hier? Das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus!"  
Mrs. Commisatio wandte sich an Mr. Snape senior: „Ich werde Sie beide dann mal allein lassen." An Severus gewandt sagte sie: „Von meiner Seite aus wäre dann alles geklärt. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen wegen der Pillen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, dann wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden."

Severus war nicht dazu in der Lage, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Er schaute Mrs. Commisatio hinterher. Sein Blick traf den von einer besorgt aussehenden Hermine, bevor die Sachbearbeiterin die Tür von außen schloss und ihn mit dem Albtraum seiner Kindheit allein ließ.


	231. Mütter und Väter

**Liebe Lese**r,

bitte seht es mir nach, wenn ich etwas später auf Reviews antworten werde. Der Grund ist schnell erklärt. Ihr habt hier gerade das vorletzte Kapitel vor Augen. Ja, es ist langsam so weit. Zusammen mit John feile ich am letzten Kapitel. Teile davon wurden schon vor langer Zeit geschrieben. Jetzt ist der Feinschliff dran. Darauf möchten wir uns konzentrieren, damit die Geschichte zusammen mit dem Jahr 2010 ein schönes Ende findet.

Liebe Grüße  
Muggelchen

* * *

Es war keine Absicht von Mrs. Commisatio. Woher hätte sie wissen sollen, dass Severus und Tobias Snape wie Feuer und Wasser waren? Wäre sie über die familiären Verhältnisse informiert gewesen, hätte sie ihren Gast sicher nicht ohne Vorwarnung ans Bett des Vaters begleitet und die beiden allein gelassen.

Tobias betrachtete seinen Sohn von oben bis unten. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, vielleicht auch nur Sekunden. Severus konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr handeln. Er stand da wie ein Ölgötze.

„Von was für Pillen hat der Kommissar gefaselt?", fragte sein Vater plötzlich mit so lauter Stimme, dass Severus wachgerüttelt wurde.  
„Was?" Ihm war nicht klar, von was Vater sein Vater sprach.  
„Die Frau eben. Was für Pillen meint sie? Wollt ihr mich am Ende doch noch vergiften?" Sein Vater schnaufte. Eine Eigenart, die Severus unbewusst von ihm übernommen haben musste. „Reichen eure Tränke dazu nich' aus? Ich mach schon noch früh genuch die Grätsche, da muss man nich' nachhelfen."  
Verständnislos schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Behält man dich wegen deiner Paranoia hier?"  
„Was suchst du überhaupt hier?", blaffte sein Vater ihn an. „Ich hab denen gesagt, dass sie dich nich' kontaktieren müssen." Der Blick seines Vaters wurde mit einem Male milder, als er Severus ein weiteres Mal konzentriert begutachtete. Entgegen der gütigen Mimik sagte Tobias weniger galant: „Siehst ganz schön verbraucht aus."  
„Oh, vielen Dank auch!" Severus schnaufte, und als er das bemerkte, wollte er sich selbst das Versprechen abnehmen, es nie wieder zu tun. „Hast du in der letzten Zeit mal in den Spiegel geschaut?", schoss er zurück.  
„Ich bin ein alter Sack, ich darf so aussehen", rechtfertigte sich sein Vater. „Wart mal, bis du in mein Alter kommst." Tobias schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Nasenwurzel. „Könnten wir damit aufhören? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen."  
„Ich habe nicht angefangen."  
„Was tust du hier?", stellte er seinem Sohn als ehrlich gemeinte Frage.  
Severus linkes Augenlid begann zu zucken. Mit beiden Händen ergriff er das metallene Ende des Krankenbettes, rüttelte es einmal kurz und sagte zähnefletschend: „Ich ergötze mich an deinem Leid!"  
„Pfft", machte Tobias gelassen. Sein Sohn hatte schon früher einen äußerst schwarzen Humor an den Tag gelegt. „Wenn du schon hier bist, dann mach dich nützlich. Kannst du mein Kopfende höher machen?"

Es fehlte das Wort _Bitte_, dachte Severus. Er zögerte so lange, dass sein Vater bereits glaubte, er würde ihm den Gefallen nicht erweisen. Völlig unerwartet näherte sich Severus dem Kopfende und suchte nach dem Hebel. Er fand ihn, zog ihn an und stellte das Kopfende höher. Als es einrastete, hörte man das Geräusch von Papier, das auf den Boden fiel.

„Das ist meins", sagte sein Vater und deutete unters Bett. „Lag unterm Kopfkissen."

Severus bückte sich und klaubte drei Zeitschriften zusammen, die sich, als er sich aufrichtete und einen Blick darauf warf, als Pornoheftchen entpuppten. Severus rümpfte beim Anblick einer nackten Dame mit bedrohlich wirkendem Vorbau die Nase.

„Widerlich! Bist ganz schön tief gesunken."  
„Leg sie unter mein Kopfkissen, ja?"  
„Wissen die Schwestern davon?"  
„Ich darf alles lesen, solange sie es beim Bettenmachen nicht sehen müssen", beteuerte sein Vater gelassen, dem die Angelegenheit überhaupt nicht unangenehm war.

Unachtsam stopfte Severus die Zeitschriften unter das Kopfkissen seines Vaters und gab sich redlich Mühe, bei diesem Vorgang so viele Seiten wie nur möglich zu zerknittern. Kurz schaute er über seine Schulter zum Zimmernachbarn, der während der ganzen Zeit still in seinem Bett lag und bisher kein Wort verloren hatte. Man hörte ihn atmen. Offenbar schlief der Mann – und er musste einen festen Schlaf haben.

„Nun sag schon", begann sein Vater, „was hat dich hierher verschlagen?"  
„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst: Ich sollte herkommen und etwas zu unterzeichnen, damit du dein belangloses Testament machen kannst. Ich habe dir damit einen Gefallen erwiesen."  
„Nein, Jungchen, damit hast du dir einen Gefallen erwiesen", erwiderte sein Vater gelassen.  
„Nichts, was du hast, interessiert mich! Glaubst du, ich bin scharf darauf, ein paar schlüpfrige Heftchen mit verklebten Seiten zu erben?"

Severus ging zwei Schritte bis zum Fenster, dann zwei zurück. Er war nicht wütend, aber sehr aufgeregt. Sein Vater allerdings auch. Dessen Angewohnheit, bei Aufregung die Endungen von Wörtern zu verschlucken, war nach all den Jahren noch immer vorhanden. Am liebsten würde er seinen Vater anschreien, ihm Vorwürfe machen, so wie er es sich in all den Jahren in Gedanken ausgemalt hatte. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war das bisschen Respekt, dass er vor dem alten Mann hatte. Nur ein kleines bisschen, doch es reichte, um Severus im Zaum zu halten. Des Weiteren wollte er wegen des ruhigen Zimmergenossen nicht lauter werden.

„Da sind deine alten Schulsachen bei", begann sein Vater, „ein paar Fotoalben, deine Jugendbücher, ein paar Schränke …"  
„Spinner's End steht schon lange nicht mehr", unterbrach Severus barsch, weil er seinen Vater senil glaubte.  
„Ich weiß." Tobias nickte und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, als er sich an diese Information erinnerte. „Das habe ich mitbekommen. Ich war vorher da und habe 'n paar Sachen eingesackt."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ist alles in 'nem Lagerhaus", sagte sein Vater. „Ich hab 'n billiges Lagerhaus gemietet und alles untergebracht. Die Kücheneinrichtung, das Hochzeitskleid deiner Mutter, das Geschirr … Das Silberbesteck hab ich allerdings verscherbelt, als ich dringend Kohle brauchte."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann soll das bitte gewesen sein?"  
„Och, vor sechs, sieben Jahren war's. Ich wollte mal nach dem Rechten sehen. 's war unbewohnt, völlig verwahrlost. Dachte eigentlich, du würdest dort hausen." Sein Sohn blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Tobias musste lachen. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich war die ganzen Jahre in einem Pflegeheim?" Weil sein Sohn nichts erwiderte, lachte Tobias noch lauter. „Das hast du wirklich geglaubt? Ich fasse es nicht!"

Sein Vater wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Severus hatte genug. Mit voller Wucht stieß er gegen das Bett, so dass das Kopfende an die Wand dahinter prallte. Mit öliger Stimme hielt er seinem Vater zumindest das vor, was ihm am meisten auf dem Herzen lag.

„Du hast die ersten siebzehn Jahre meines Lebens ruiniert! Du bist der Grund, warum ich angefangen habe, euch Muggel zu verachten!" Er hielt ihm nicht vor, dadurch seine ganze Einstellung geändert und einen falschen Pfad eingeschlagen zu haben. Sein Vater blieb still, ließ sich alles durch den Kopf gehen. Die Ruhe, die der alte Mann innehatte, war Severus unheimlich.  
„Jetzt wäre wohl der richtige Moment", sagte sein Vater gemächlich, „mich dafür zu entschuldigen, oder? Du wirst die Entschuldigung aber nicht annehmen, also versuch ich's erst gar nicht."  
„Ach, jetzt steckst du mir den Schwarzen Peter zu? Du entschuldigst dich und nun bin ich damit an der Reihe, dir zu verzeihen? Du hast Recht: Ich entschuldige dein Verhalten nicht. Du warst ein verdammter Säufer und hast dich einen Dreck um mich geschert!" Um noch einen oben draufzusetzen und seinen Vater richtig tief zu verletzten, fügte Severus hinzu: „Und um Mutter!"

Ah, der richtige Nerv war getroffen und lag frei, ihn zu quälen, dachte Severus schadenfroh, als sein Vater versuchte, sich im Bett aufzubäumen. Es misslang. Der Mann konnte sich kaum bewegen. Offenbar war nicht nur eine Gesichtshälfte gelähmt, sondern die gesamte Körperhälfte.

„Du verdammter …", meckerte sein Vater und griff zum nächstbesten Gegenstand, um ihn nach Severus zu werfen. Es war eine Taschentuchpackung, die Severus an der Brust traf und danach lautlos zu Boden fiel. Der alte Mann atmete heftig, war nun endlich wirklich in Rage und achtete nicht mehr auf die Lautstärke. „Ich hab mir auf dem Bau den Rücken kaputt gemacht, um euch beiden ein Leben zu ermöglichen. Den Arsch hab ich mir für euch aufgerissen!"  
„Meine Güte", Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge, „was kann ich von Glück reden, mir nicht deine Gossensprache angewöhnt zu haben. Ein Mitbringsel vom Baugewerbe, wie ich annehme?"  
„Du undankbarer …"  
Severus ergriff erneut das Metall am Fußende des Bettes und tat das, was sein Vater zuvor nicht geschafft hatte, denn er bäumte sich auf, um so bedrohlich wie nur möglich zu wirken. „Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich Dankbarkeit zeigen sollte!"

Hörte man da eine Grille zirpen? Sein Vater hatte nichts zu sagen, ganz wie Severus es sich dachte.

„Ich will das nicht", sagte sein Vater plötzlich erschöpft. „Ich will nicht streiten. Ich wollte dich nicht sehen. Das endet nur böse mit uns."

Sein Vater seufzte, und es hörte sich an, als würde die Last der gesamten Welt auf seinen Schultern liegen. Severus blieb im Zimmer, auch wenn die beiden einige Minuten lang nicht miteinander sprachen. Das war früher schon oft so gewesen. Man war zu zweit, aber doch stets allein. Nach einer Weile ergriff sein Vater das Wort. Wut war nicht mehr zu hören.

„Weißt du, wie man sich fühlt, wenn die Leute einen auf der Straße anspucken?" Weil Severus nicht wusste, auf was sein Vater hinaus wollte, blieb er still und hörte sich den Rest an. „Die haben mich nicht akzeptiert." Mit einer Hand zeigte er auf Severus. „Deine Leute, meine ich. Haben mir keine Arbeit gegeben, haben lieber über mich gelacht. Deine Mutter wollte wegen dir unbedingt dort leben, nicht in meiner Welt. Das ging nicht lange gut. Ohne Job kein Geld."  
„Ich weiß noch, dass Mutter manchmal gearbeitet hat", warf Severus ein.  
„Sie sollte aber nicht arbeiten! Ich bin der Mann im Haus gewesen. Ich weiß, heute kümmert man sich einen Scheiß drum, aber damals …" Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus erinnerte sich an Umzüge. In die Magische Welt, zurück in die Muggelwelt, wieder in die Magische und am Ende in die Muggelwelt, bis er sein Leben selbst in die Hand nahm. Kein Wunder, dass er bei diesem Hin und Her als Kind kaum Freundschaften schließen konnte. Zudem war sein Vater jemand gewesen, den man umgangssprachlich als Quartalssäufer bezeichnete.

„Das ist kein Grund gewesen, regelmäßig zur Flasche zu greifen", hielt Severus ihm vor.  
„Hätte ich damals schon gewusst, dass Ärzte das heilen können …"  
„Ach, von wegen. Das sagst du jetzt!"  
„Nein, ehrlich. Deine Einweisung hat mir das Leben gerettet! Ich hatte da so ein Ding mit der Leber. Die Therapie hat", sein Vater überlegte, schien sich aber nicht genau zu erinnern, „mehrere Jahre gedauert. Die Leber hat sich erholt. Hatte auch nie 'nen Rückfall. Hab später in einer Druckerei geackert."  
Severus war perplex. „Du warst bei einer Druckerei angestellt?"  
„Sicher! Ich weiß nicht mehr genau … Waren es fünfzehn Jahre? Habe eine ganze Weile da gearbeitet, bis ich den verdammten Schlaganfall hatte. Bin dann erst wieder ins Paulinehaus gekommen. Die Zauberer haben mich hierher verlegt." Tobias schaute seinen Sohn schräg an, kniff dabei die Augen zusammen. „Was hast du Bursche eigentlich ausgefressen, dass das Ministerium dich gesucht hat?"  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue und stellte sich die Frage, ob sein Vater sich tatsächlich dafür interessierte. Innerlich verneinte er. „Ist eine lange Geschichte."  
„Na ja", Tobias seufzte, „geht mich ja auch nichts an." Beinahe im gleichen Atemzug fragte er: „Mit was hast du so deine Brötchen verdient?"  
„Ich war Lehrer."  
„Ach, Gott … Die armen Kinder!"  
„Es hat nie Beschwerden über mich gegeben", behauptete Severus. Es stimmte sogar. Die Schüler waren zu feige gewesen und die Kollegen hatten nie etwas an ihm auszusetzen – zumindest sehr selten.  
„Was hast'n unterrichtet?"  
„Zaubertränke."  
„Ah!", machte sein Vater verständnisvoll. „Deine Mutter …"  
„Ja, ich weiß. Es war ihr Steckenpferd."  
„Hast du wohl von ihr geerbt. Ich weiß noch, wie ihr am Wochenende immer im Keller gebraut habt."

Es überraschte Severus, dass sein Vater davon Kenntnis hatte. Früher hatte Severus geglaubt, er müsste den privaten Zaubertrankunterricht vor seinem Vater geheim halten. Offenbar war das nie notwendig gewesen. Je mehr er sich die damaligen Ereignisse in Erinnerung rief, desto bewusster wurde ihm, dass er immer in den Sommerferien mit seiner Mutter gebraut hatte, während sein Vater Überstunden auf dem Bau machte und auch am Wochenende selten Zuhause war.

„Ich habe nie verstanden", begann sein Vater, „warum deine Mutter dir so früh einen Stab gekauft hat. Mann, damit hast du mir einige Male einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich wusste nie, was dabei herauskommt, wenn du mit dem Ding herumfuchtelst."  
„Ich habe nicht … gefuchtelt. Ich habe geübt", verbesserte Severus.  
„Aha", machte sein Vater hämisch. „Wenn die Kloschüssel mich anrülpst bedeutete das, du hast nur geübt? Verstehe …"

Severus drehte sich zum Fenster, weil er schmunzeln musste. Er hatte die Toilettenschüssel mit acht oder neun Jahren tatsächlich einmal so verhext, dass sie gurgelnde Geräusche von sich gab und rülpste.

„Ich erschrak mich fast zu Tode!", beschwerte sich sein Vater ein bisschen spät.  
Severus drehte sich um und zeterte: „Und deswegen musst du mich mit einem Gürtel bewaffnet durchs ganze Haus jagen?"  
„Warum regst du dich so auf? Hab dich doch sowieso nie erwischt. 's war nur Recht, dir mal tüchtig einzuheizen."

Das entsprach der Wahrheit, das musste Severus zugeben. Prügel gab es nie, weder von der Mutter noch vom Vater. Trotzdem war es ein beängstigendes Gefühl gewesen, vor einer Strafe zu fliehen. Er wusste noch, dass er damals mehr als nur einmal die Beine in die Hände nehmen musste, weil sein wütend schreiender Vater ihm beängstigend dicht auf den Fersen war. Nach der ersten Hetzjagd hatte Severus seine Mutter gebeten, ihm schon frühzeitig das Apparieren beizubringen.

„Dank deiner Sauforgien hast du eine Menge Mobiliar auf dem Gewissen", warf Severus ihm vor, denn obwohl es keine Prügel gab, musste der Hausrat sehr unter dem alkoholisierten Mann leiden.

Darauf reagierte sein Vater gar nicht, denn er müsste, wenn er nicht lügen wollte, seinem Sohn zustimmen. Wieder trat ein Moment der Stille ein. Obwohl sie sich so viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatten, wusste Severus nicht, über was er sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Er wirkte nicht mehr so furchteinflößend wie früher. Severus ließ seinen Blick wandern. Der Mann im Nebenbett schlief noch immer, hatte sich nicht ein bisschen bewegt. Auf dem Nachttisch seines Vaters standen Unmengen von Döschen und Fläschchen. Offenbar die Medikamente, die er nehmen musste. Einige waren aus der Muggelwelt, andere aus der Magischen Welt. Ohne zu fragen näherte sich Severus dem Tisch und nahm nach und nach die Mittel in die Hand, um zu lesen, um was es sich handelte. Eine Menge Schmerzmittel waren darunter, ebenfalls Herztabletten, welche gegen Bluthochdruck, gegen Diabetes und vieles andere.

„Meine Drogen", erklärte sein Vater scherzhaft. „Und alles umsonst!"

Als Severus eine Pillendose zurück auf den Tisch stellte, stieß er an einen Bilderrahmen, der neben ein paar steril verpackten Binden lag. Er konnte nur das hintere Teil sehen, nicht das Bild. Mit einer Hand deutete sein Vater drauf.

„Sieh's dir ruhig an."

Severus nahm den Rahmen und drehte ihn um. Ein unbewegliches Muggel-Farbbild von den Snapes – von allen dreien. Seine Eltern saßen eng beieinander. Beide lächelten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Severus wenige Wochen alt und wurde von seinen Eltern in die Kamera gehalten, damit man auch das schlafende Baby sehen konnte, auf das man so stolz war.

„Da warst du noch niedlich", sagte sein Vater wenig charmant. Severus ließ sich nicht provozieren, sondern stellte das Bild wieder an seinen Platz. „Hast du Familie?"  
„Bis auf den alten Taugenichts, der hier vor mir liegt …"  
„Ich mein das ernst, Severus. 26 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Sag schon, bist du verheiratet?"  
„Nein", erwiderte Severus ehrlich.  
„Such dir 'ne Frau", gab sein Vater ihm als Ratschlag, „du verpasst sonst was." Tobias warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Foto. „Als ich aus dem Heim raus war, habe ich eine Frau in der Druckerei kennengelernt. Hab acht Jahre mit ihr zusammengelebt."  
Diesmal seufzte Severus, und zwar laut und theatralisch. „Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass wir an dem Punkt angelangt sind, an welchem du mir mitteilst, dass ich eine Stiefmutter und ein paar Halbgeschwister habe."  
„Ach, i wo! Wo denkst du hin?" Sein Vater musste einen Moment lang herzlich lachen. Als das Lachen versiegte, gestand er wehmütig: „Es hat schon wehgetan, ein Kind enttäuscht zu haben. Das sollte sich nicht wiederholen."

Da war ein seltsames Ziehen in Severus' Brustbereich. Plötzlich konnte er seinem Vater nicht mehr in die Augen blicken. Severus wandte sich vom Bett ab und ging zum Fenster. Der Blick nach draußen wäre schön gewesen, hätte sich Severus darauf konzentrieren können, doch wie blind stand er da und hörte die Worte seines Vaters in Gedanken wieder und wieder.

„Bin ich dran schuld?", hörte er seinen Vater fragen.  
Severus drehte sich um, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „An was?"  
„Dass du keine Familie hast. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein."  
Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin verlobt", verriet er dem alten Mann, den das eigentlich gar nicht interessieren sollte.  
„Oh, das ist gut!"  
„Sie ist hier, wartet vor der Tür." Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, rügte Severus sich innerlich.  
Sein Vater klang auf einmal sehr begeistert. „Mensch, worauf wartest du? Hol das Schneckchen rein! Mach schon!"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr einen Sexheft lesenden, mürrischen, alten Griesgram antun möchte."  
„Dafür hat sie doch dich", erlaubte sich sein Vater zu scherzen, „und so ein Heft kann ich dir ausleihen."

Severus schnaufte, diesmal aus einer unterdrückten Belustigung heraus. Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Seite und schaute seinen Vater mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Gerade wollte er ihm mitteilen, dass er sich in Gegenwart seiner Verlobten zu benehmen hatte, da ging die Tür auf und drei Personen traten ein.

„Oh, Sie haben Besuch, Mr. Snape", sagte der Herr mit grau meliertem Haar. Er reichte Severus die Hand. „Sacerdonus Cox, der Heiler von Mr. Snape und Sie …?" Mr. Cox betrachtete Severus' Gesicht und schlussfolgerte richtig: „Sie sind sein Sohn!"  
„Korrekt."  
Sein Vater mischte sich ein. „Er is'n bisschen mundfaul, das müssen Sie ihm verzeihen. War wohl der Schock, dass ich noch lebe."  
Mr. Cox lachte, kannte offenbar die rüde Art seines Vaters zu gut. „Ich finde es schön, dass er Sie besucht", erwiderte der Heiler. An Severus gewandt sagte er: „Ich muss Sie dennoch bitten zu gehen. AVK im 4. Stadium ist kein schöner Anblick."  
„Was?" Man hörte Severus nicht, weil eine der Damen begann, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Tobias schob die Dame zur Seite, um Severus zu sehen.  
„Kommst du nochmal? Du muss mir noch dein Mädchen vorstellen!"  
„Ich …"  
„Mr. Snape", sagte Mr. Cox zu Severus, „kommen Sie bitte später wieder. Zu dieser Zeit ist immer Visite. Besuch kommt da sehr ungelegen."  
„Komm am Freitagabend", rief Tobias ihm hinterher, „so gegen 18 Uhr. Da ist die Fleischbeschau vorbei."

Ohne seinem Vater zu antworten verließ Severus das Zimmer. Er hatte es hinter sich gebracht. Sie hatten sich leibhaftig gegenübergestanden und beide lebten noch. Irgendjemand sprach mit ihm. Er fühlte etwas an seiner Hand.

„Severus?"  
Er blinzelte zweimal. „Hermine?"  
„Ja, so ist mein Name", sagte sie langsam, als würde sie mit jemandem sprechen, der gerade einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen hatte. „Stehst du unter Drogen?"  
Er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. „Nein, das ist nur das normale Resultat von einer Unterhaltung mit meinem Vater."  
„Aha …", machte sie irritiert. „Geht's dir gut?"  
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie es mir gerade geht." Er versuchte, seine Gefühle zu analysieren, aber er scheiterte. Die Verfassung seines Körpers war hingegen einfacher zu deuten. Sein Magen knurrte. „Ich habe Hunger, das steht fest."  
„Ja, das habe ich gehört. Und ich kann dir nur beipflichten. Allerdings sind wir schon über der Zeit, Severus. Wir wollten längst zurück sein."  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
„Halb vier durch."  
Severus nickte. „Die können ruhig mal ein, zwei Stunden ohne Aufsicht arbeiten. Komm", er nahm ihre Hand, „wir gehen was essen."

Die beiden entschieden sich für ein Muggel-Restaurant, obwohl es auch in der Winkelgasse einige ausgezeichnete Gaststätten gab. Die erfreuten sich mittlerweile wieder an etwas Kundschaft. Nach dem Aufruhr, von dem man in allen Zeitungen lesen konnte, waren die Leute vorsichtig geworden. An Ollivanders Geschäft hielten vier gewichtige Herren von der Magischen Polizeibrigade Wache, um Präsenz zu zeigen. Gringotts hatte seine eigenen Sicherheitsbeamte: zwei abgerichtete Trolle, die gut vom Eingangsbereich aus zu sehen waren, sich aber nicht nahe genug an der Tür befanden, um Kunden zu vergraulen.

Mit einigen Unterlagen unterm Arm geklemmt fand sich Draco pünktlich in der Winkelgasse ein. Er traf Harry gerade dabei an, wie er einem Herrn, der ein Schild über dem Laden anbrachte, Anweisungen gab.

„Noch weiter nach rechts", sagte Harry. „Jetzt ist es gerade!"  
„Hallo, Harry", grüßte Draco, der gleich darauf zum Schild schaute, dann wieder zu seinem Klienten. „Hast dich doch für _Kinderladen_ entschieden, ja? Na, ich hoffe, das stiftet keine Verwirrung."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, die Leute werden sich schnell an das Wort und die Bedeutung gewöhnen. Komm doch rein."

Er hielt für Draco die Tür auf. Einige kindgerechte Möbel waren eingetroffen, die Harry ihm sofort zeigte. Ein paar Zimmer wurden noch renoviert, aber im Großen und Ganzen sah es schon sehr einladend aus.

„Die Küche ist schon fertig! Möchtest du mal sehen?"  
Draco ließ sich herumführen, bevor er sein Anliegen auf den Punkt brachte: „Ich haben für heute drei Bewerber eingeladen."  
„Für heute schon?"  
„Ja, dein Büro ist doch schon eingerichtet, oder habe ich zu voreilig gehandelt?"  
„Nein, ich bin fertig. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das kann. Bewerbungsgespräche führen, meine ich."  
„Na, dafür ist ja der gute Onkel Draco hier", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich werde mir die Gespräche anhören und dir gern meine Meinung zu den Kandidaten sagen. Ich kenne sie bereits. Zwei Squibs und ein, ähm ... Der ist ein wenig ... Du wirst schon sehen."

Gegen 16 Uhr kam die erste Dame. Eine Frau Mitte fünfzig. Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte sie in der Muggelwelt bereits in einem Kindergarten als Köchin gearbeitet, aber weil ihr Arbeitgeber aus gesundheitlichen Gründen schließen musste und aufgrund der momentanen Arbeitsmarktlage nichts zu finden war, entschied sich die Dame nach langer Zeit, es wieder in der Magischen Welt zu versuchen. Harry nahm sie mit Kusshand. Selbst Draco hatte nichts gegen die ganzen Zeugnisse und Referenzen einzuwenden.

Die zweite Dame war etwas jünger, hatte keine Erfahrung in einem Kindergarten gesammelt, war dafür aber seit siebzehn Jahren bei einer Zaubererfamilie als Gouvernante angestellt. Da die Kinder nun alle erwachsen waren und keine Nanny mehr benötigten, trennte man sich schweren Herzens von ihr. Auch sie durfte bald einen Vertrag als Erzieherin bei Harry unterschreiben.

Gelangweilt wartete man auf den dritten Bewerber, von dem Draco vorhin nichts weiter erzählen wollte. Der Mann, der für die Raumpflege verantwortlich sein sollte, kam einfach nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich glaube, das wird heute nichts mehr."  
„Geben wir ihm noch zehn Minuten, dann ist er eine Stunde überfällig."

Draco nickte. In den zehn Minuten tat sich ebenfalls nichts, sodass er sich bei Harry für das Fernbleiben seines Klienten entschuldigte und danach den Heimweg antrat.

Von der Winkelgasse aus schaute sich Harry in Ruhe das neue Schild an, dass er heute anbringen ließ. Er ging sogar einige Schritte zurück, um zu sehen, wie es von Weitem aussah. Aufgrund von Wobbels knappem Fremdsprachenunterricht hatte er seinem Kinderladen den Namen „Vinn" gegeben, was elfisch war und nicht anderes als „Freund" bedeutete. Harry nickte sich selbst zu. Er war zufrieden mit dem, was er bisher geschafft hatte. Die Anzeigen waren geschaltet, einige schriftliche Anfragen von interessierten Eltern waren schon eingetroffen und es waren Verträge mit Nahrungsmittellieferanten ausgehandelt, die ihm natürlich nur aufgrund seines Namens einen guten Preis machten. Gleich im nächsten Jahr sollte es losgehen, dann würde er den Kindergarten eröffnen. Nur noch einige Angestellte fehlten.

Harry bemerkte, wie jemand an ihm vorbeiging und die zwei Stufen zum Kinderladen hochstolperte. Der große, schlaksige Mann presste die Nase an die Scheibe und schaute hinein. Als er niemanden sah, betätigte er die Klingel. Normalerweise hätte Harry so eine Situation wie diese einfach nur aus der Ferne beobachtet, doch jetzt konnte er das schlecht, denn er war derjenige, der die Tür von innen öffnen müsste. Harry trat von hinten an den Herrn heran und räusperte sich. Erschrocken fuhr der Mann herum. Das Gesicht hatte Harry schon einmal gesehen. Damals, im Fahrenden Ritter.

Shunpikes Gesichtszüge entgleisten, doch dann legte sich ein fieses Grinsen über seine Lippen. Er reichte Harry die Hand und schüttelte sie, doch sein Gruß klang vorwurfsvoll, als er absichtlich sagte: „Hallo, Neville!" Harry hörte Enttäuschung heraus.  
Mit einer Hand kratzte sich Harry verlegen den Nacken. Damals hatte er Stan einen falschen Namen gegeben. „Hallo! Stan Shunpike, richtig?"  
„Erinnerst dich sogar an mich, ja? Darf ich mich bestimmt geehrt fühlen. Ich war wenigstens ehrlich zu dir. Deinen Namen habe ich erst später erfahren. Man musste ja nur eine beliebige Zeitung aufschlagen."  
„Hör mal, das tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du glaubst, ein Mörder wäre hinter dir her?" Stan hob und senkte die Schultern, äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu. „Bist du der Bewerber, den mir Mr. Malfoy geschickt hat?"  
„Ja, der bin ich." Mit einem Male gab Stan ein hicksendes Geräusch von sich. Es roch nach Feuerwhisky.  
„Du bist ein wenig spät dran."  
„Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht früher. Hab meinen Bruder im Knast besucht."

Freundlicherweise sagte Harry ihm nicht gleich ab, obwohl solche Informationen bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch ein Tabu darstellten. Er gab ihm eine Chance und bat ihn in sein Büro. Als er an Stan vorbeiging, um ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen, glaubte er abermals, Alkohol zu riechen.

„Sag mal, hast du getrunken?", fragte Harry offen.  
„Steh ich hier unter Anklage?"  
„Nein, ich frage nur. Ist nicht gerade von Vorteil, mit Kindern arbeiten zu wollen und dabei eine Fahne zu haben."  
„Hey, ich soll hier nur saubermachen. Ich bin ein Meister mit dem Mob! Sozusagen ein Mob-Meister", lachte er über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Und wischen kann ich mit Alkohol genauso gut wie ohne. Ein Schluck für den Boden zum Desinfizieren und ein Schluck für mich."

Das Gehörte ließ sich Harry einen Moment lang durch den Kopf gehen. Draco hatte kein Wort über Stan Shunpike verloren. Er war sogar ins Stottern geraten, als es um ihn ging. Jetzt wusste Harry auch, warum.

„Trinkst du oft?", wollte Harry wissen, ohne dabei vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.  
„Muss ich darauf antworten?"  
„Nein, aber wenn die Antwort ja wäre, dann würde ich gern wissen, warum?"  
„Was?"  
„Warum trinkst du? Du scheinst damit ein ernsthaftes Problem zu haben, wenn du selbst schon zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch zu spät kommst und eine Fahne hast."

Stan blieb einen Moment lang still und überlegte. Er runzelte die Stirn, kratzte sich am Kinn, atmete tief durch und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

„Das hat mich echt noch niemand gefragt", sagte Stan völlig konfus, weil er nicht wusste, wie er antworten sollte.  
„Was hat dich noch nie jemand gefragt?"  
„Warum ich ... Na ja ..."

Er wich aus, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er tatsächlich ein Alkoholproblem hatte. Vielleicht sah er in Harrys hilfsbereitem Auftreten eine Fangfrage. Stan wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, den Grund zu schildern, weshalb er seine letzten beiden Jobs verlor.

„Ich will gar nicht drängen, Stan." Harry hielt kurz inne. „Ich darf dich doch Stan nennen?"  
„Klar, so heiße ich doch auch."  
„Gut. Ich möchte dir empfehlen, selbst darüber nachzudenken. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich dich unter diesen Umständen nicht einstellen möchte."  
„Meine Arbeit mache ich gut!"  
„Und wenn es irgendwann außer Kontrolle gerät?"

Harry konnte sich gar nicht erklären, woher seine Sicherheit bei dem Gespräch kam. Vielleicht weil er in Stan keine Bedrohung sah. Vielleicht aber auch, weil jeder Mensch seine Probleme mit sich herumtrug. Ginny hatte welche und war deshalb bei Dr. Fueller in Behandlung, genauso wie Gregory Goyle. Selbst Harry hatte ein paar Problemchen, auch wenn er nicht dem Alkohol zugeneigt war. Albträume kamen immer wieder. Nicht mehr so häufig wie damals, als Voldemort sie ihm geschickt hatte, aber dann und wann wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst ...?", bot Harry an. „Es gibt sicher ein paar Einrichtungen, deren Selbsthilfeprogramme du in Anspruch nehmen kannst."  
„Bekomme ich den Job sonst nicht?"  
„Ich befürchte nein." Weil Stan enttäuscht aussah, wollte Harry sich erklären. „Du riechst nach Alkohol, Stan. Was sollen die Eltern denken? Oder die Kinder? Die Kollegen? Was soll ich als dein Arbeitgeber sagen?"  
„Na, dann war's das wohl." Stan stand auf. „Auf Wiedersehen, _Neville_."  
Harry war nicht beleidigt. „Hey, das heißt doch nicht, dass ..."

Schon hatte Stan das Büro verlassen und war auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo er sicherlich einen Stopp einlegen würde, um seinen Frust über das fehlgeschlagene Bewerbungsgespräch in Alkohol zu ertränken.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Glastür zum Laden. Harry rechnete damit, dass Stan es sich anders überlegt hatte und wenigstens die angebotene Hilfe annehmen wollte. Er fasste an seine Brusttasche, in der er unter anderem eine Visitenkarte von der Granger Apotheke mit sich führte, aber auch eine von Ginnys Therapeut. Die könnte er Stan in der Hoffnung geben, dass der junge Mann sich einmal einen Ruck geben würde.

Als Harry den Flur betrat und zur Glastür schaute, staunte er nicht schlecht, als ein Kobold davorstand. Harry öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Guten Tag, Sir", grüßte er das Wesen freundlich wie jeden anderen auch.  
„Tag", erwiderte der Kobold kurz und knapp. „Komme gerade von Gringotts gegenüber und hab gesehen, dass jemand herausgekommen ist. Geöffnet ist aber noch nicht, oder?"  
„Nein, erst im nächsten Jahr."  
„Mmmh", machte der Kobold mit einem kehligen Laut. „Darf ich's mir mal ansehen?"  
„Sicher!"

Harry hatte Muffensausen. Der Mann könnte von der Bank sein und irgendwas überprüfen. Vielleicht die baulichen Veränderungen, vermutete Harry. Zum Glück hatte er schwarz auf weiß, was er ändern durfte.

Ohne zu fragen ging der Kobold die verschiedenen Räume ab, warf sogar einen Blick in die Küche und am Ende in die Toilette.

Der Kobold fand etwas, das er beanstandete. „Die Becken sind viel zu hoch angebracht, finden Sie nicht?"  
„Ich, ähm … Die Urinale meinen Sie? Die sind doch für Kinder gerade richtig."  
„Finde ich nicht", widersprach der Kobold grimmig. „Sie sollten wenigstens eines tiefer setzen."

Der Kobold war ganz bestimmt von Gringotts geschickt worden, redete Harry sich selbst ein. Er hoffte innig, die würden ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, also stimmte er einfach zu. Draco hatte ihn vor möglichen Schikanen gewarnt, obwohl Harry das nicht glauben wollte.

„Gut, ich werde das mit dem Herrn besprechen, der morgen wegen der Waschräume kommt. Er wird's ändern." Aufgrund seiner Aussage nickte der Kobold zufrieden. „Ähm, Sir?"  
„Mmmh?"  
„Wie viel tiefer? Ich meine, so in etwa. Was schlagen Sie vor?"

Mit einem langen, knorrigen Finger zeigte der Kobold die Höhe, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Toilette verließ. Harry zog schnell seinen Stab und hinterließ eine magische Markierung an den Fliesen.

„Sir?" Der Kobold war auf einmal verschwunden. Harry schaute sich um. Weder im Kinderschlafsaal noch im Speisesaal war der Mann zu sehen. „Sir?" Er wird wohl gegangen sein, dachte Harry, als er in die Küche marschierte, um noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. „AH!", erschreckte sich Harry, weil er plötzlich in den Kobold hineinlief. „Meine Güte, ich dachte, Sie wären gegangen."  
„Nein, ich sehe mir nochmal die Küche an."  
„Ja, das sehe ich", merkte Harry skeptisch an.  
„Die Kinder kochen hier aber nicht selbst, oder?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Zwei Köchinnen und ein Küchenjunge sorgen für die Mahlzeiten, die frisch zubereitet werden. Die Kinder kommen hier gar nicht erst rein."  
„Was haben Sie auf dem Speiseplan?"

Der Kobold verzog überhaupt keine Miene. Jedenfalls sah es für Harry so aus. Die Kerle machten immer einen grimmigen Eindruck, selbst wenn sie fröhlich waren. Das lag an den eigentümlich geformten Gesichtszügen, mit denen Mutter Natur diese Wesen bedacht hatte.

„Es wird abgewechselt, Sir. Ich kann es jetzt noch nicht genau sagen, denn dazu benötige ich die ausgefüllten Formulare der Eltern, die ihre Kinder hier anmelden." Der Kobold drehte sich zu ihm und blickte ihn finster an, womit er Harry zum Weiterreden motivierte. „Allergien und andere Unverträglichkeiten müssen beachtet werden. Außerdem Lieblingsspeisen und dergleichen. Jeder soll mal auf seine Kosten kommen. Ich denke, man wird sich am Ende sowieso auf Spaghetti einigen. Kinder lieben Spaghetti."  
„Mein Sohn hasst das Zeug. Die Dinger sehen aus wie Würmer", entgegnete der Kobold trocken.  
„Was mag denn Ihr Sohn?"  
„Schweinekopfsülze, Blutwurst, Lebergerichte, Rinderzunge, Haggis …"  
„Tatsächlich?", unterbrach Harry. „Das ist das erste Kind, von dem ich höre, dass Haggis mag." Und all die anderen aufgezählten Gerichte, vervollständigte Harry den Satz in Gedanken. „Wie schon erwähnt, es kommt auf die Einschätzungen der Eltern ein. Natürlich richten wir uns danach, was die Kinder mögen. Ich dachte daran, dass man täglich zwischen zwei verschiedenen Mahlzeiten wählen kann."  
„Wie läuft das mit der Anmeldung ab?", fragte der Kobold.  
„Das zeige ich Ihnen, ist sehr einfach. Wenn Sie mir folgen möchten?"

Im Büro schaute sich der Kobold die viel zu hohen Sitzgelegenheiten für Besucher an. Harry spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, diesem Herrn einen der Kinderstühle zu holen, die gerade gekommen waren. Die Größe müsste stimmen. Um nicht unverschämt zu wirken, setzte sich Harry ebenfalls nicht. Aus einem Fach zog er ein mehrseitiges Formular, dass er zusammen mit Dracos Hilfe erstellt hatte und reichte es dem Kobold.

„Können Sie gern mitnehmen und sich in Ruhe ansehen, Sir."  
Eine buschige Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als der Kobold das Formular annahm. „Darf ich es auch ausgefüllt zurückschicken oder werde ich von vornherein eine Ablehnung erhalten?"  
Jetzt erst begriff Harry. „Sie möchten Ihr Kind hier anmelden? Hier bei mir?" Er hatte mit Squibs gerechnet, mit Muggeln, mit Hexen und Zauberern, aber nicht mit Kobolden.  
„Habe ich mich so missverständlich ausgedrückt?"  
„Nein, Sir." Harry ging ein Licht auf. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch das mit der Toilette."  
„Auf dem Schild draußen steht Kinderladen. Ich ging davon aus, dass alle Kinder gemeint sind, unabhängig von der Spezies", vermutete der Kobold laut.  
„Sie haben Recht, genau so ist das auch. Wir bei Vinn machen keinen Unterschied."  
Der Kobold nickte bewundernd. „Das ist der nächste Punkt, der mich angesprochen hat: die Elfensprache. Oder war das nur ein dummer Zufall, als Sie sich einen Namen ausgesucht haben?"  
„Nein, das hat mir mein Freund beigebracht, der ist nämlich ein Elf."  
„Ihr Freund?", wiederholte der Kobold skeptisch.  
„Ja, mein Freund. Mir hat das Wort so gut gefallen …", begann Harry zu schwärmen.  
„Ja, ja", fuhr ihm der Kobold über den Mund. Er schaute auf seine goldene Taschenuhr. „Ich muss mich verabschieden. Danke für die kleine Führung."

Innerlich wusste Harry, dass er einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte – er persönlich wie auch sein Kinderladen – und das ließ sein Selbstbewusstsein wachsen. Er fragte sich nur, wann die ersten Journalisten ihm auf der Lauer liegen würden. Vielleicht sollte er Luna die Exklusivrechte verkaufen. Harry schloss seinen Laden und ging zum Tropfenden Kessel, um vor dort nachhause zu flohen. Der Kamin im Kinderladen war noch nicht am Flohnetz angeschlossen.

Als Harry ins Wohnzimmer trat, versteinerte er sofort. Grund dafür war Ginny, die mit zittriger Hand einen Brief hielt und las, während die andere Hand Tränen von ihren leicht geröteten Wangen wischte.

„Ginny? Was ist los?" Sofort war er bei ihr. Auf dem Schreiben erkannte er das Logo von Eintracht Pfützensee. „Endlich ist er gekommen!" Der Brief wurde schon lange sehnlichst erwartet. Harry vermutete Freudentränen und war plötzlich nicht mehr besorgt. „Na, wann darfst du anfangen?"  
„Das ist eine Absage, Harry", schniefte sie, doch sie lächelte dabei.  
„Eine Absage? Sind die bescheuert?"  
„Sie haben geschrieben, sie würden mich sehr gern unter Vertrag nehmen und ich soll mich in eineinhalb Jahren noch einmal vorstellen."  
Ratlos schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Warum denn das?"  
„Ich bin durch den Gesundheitscheck gefallen."  
„Der Gesundheitscheck?" Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter. „Ginny ..." Die Sorge war so schnell zurückgekommen, wie sie vorhin verschwunden war. „Hast du was? Bist du krank?"  
„Nein."  
Zu weinen und gleichzeitig zu lächeln sah seltsam aus, dachte Harry, aber viel mehr Gedanken machte er sich wegen der Absage. „Wenn du nicht krank bist, du aber durch den Check gefallen bist ...?"  
Sie zog die Nase hoch und lächelte ihn milde an. „Ich bin schwanger, Harry." Wieder begann sie zu lachen und gleichzeitig liefen neue Tränen über ihre Wangen.  
„Wie bitte? Wie ist das möglich?" Bevor sie glaubte, er hätte einen Aufklärungsunterricht nötig, verbesserte er: „Ich meine, wir haben doch immer aufgepasst und abwechselnd unsere Tränke genommen."  
„Nicht immer, Harry", musste sie ihm wiedersprechen. Sie schaute noch einmal auf den Brief. „Nach deren Berechnung", sie zog die Nase hoch, „müssen wir ihn, wenn es ein Junge wird, wohl oder übel Ronald Bilius nennen."

Es benötigte seine Zeit, bis der Knut gefallen war, aber dann verstand Harry. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht fassen.

„Ist nicht wahr! Das kleine Techtelmechtel auf unserer Hochzeit?"  
„Ja, das kleine Techtelmechtel. Oh, Harry ...!"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und ließ sich von ihm drücken. Erst jetzt, als er ihr über den Rücken strich und seine grauen Zellen die Neuigkeit verarbeiten, wurde ihm die Gesamtsituation langsam bewusst.

„Du bist schwanger", wiederholte er. Jetzt wusste er, warum Ginny lachte und gleichzeitig weinte. Er fühlte sich ähnlich übermannt von der Freude, die in ihm aufstieg. „Ich werde Vater!" Diesmal drückte sie ihn. Er fühlte, wie sie nickte. Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Ich!", sagte er stolz. „Ich werde Papa!"

Am Bein spürte er eine kleine Hand. Er ließ Ginny langsam los und blickte nach unten. Verwirrte Kinderaugen blickten nach oben zu den Eltern. Das Verhalten der beiden war für den Kleinen fremd und beängstigend. Harry nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen, Nicholas. Endlich jemand, mit dem du jederzeit spielen kannst. Und jemand, auf den du aufpassen darfst, wenn du größer bist."

Nicholas hörte seinem Vater zwar aufmerksam zu, beobachtete dabei dessen Lippen, aber noch konnte er die Freude nicht teilen. Er wusste nicht, um was es ging. Ginny hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt. Dennoch konnte man ihr ansehen, dass sie am liebsten sofort zum Kamin eilen wollte, um nacheinander jedem Bescheid zu geben. Ihr entwich ein Seufzer.

„Das wirft komplett meine Pläne durcheinander", beschwerte sie sich nur halbherzig. „Ich wollte doch Quidditch spielen."  
„Ich würde dir die Arbeit ja gern abnehmen, aber Kinder können wir Männer nicht bekommen. Dafür verspreche ich dir, dass ich dich in eineinhalb Jahren voll und ganz unterstütze. Ich kümmere mich um die beiden und du gewinnst gefälligst jedes Spiel." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Es passt doch alles wunderbar! Entweder nehme ich die beiden mit in den Kindergarten oder Wobbel ..."  
Der Elf erschien auf der Stelle. „Sie haben gerufen, Sir?"  
„Nein, aber gut, dass du da bist. Wir haben nämlich eine Neuigkeit mitzuteilen und da du und Shibby ..."  
Wobbels Frau erschien auf gleiche Weise wie ihr Gatte. „Mr. Potter hat nach Shibby verlangt?"  
„Da der engere Kreis unserer kleinen Familie nun beisammen ist ..." Er schaute zu Ginny. „Möchtest du?"  
Sie nickte, sah dabei überglücklich aus, trotz der feuchten Augen und roten Wangen. Sie ging in die Knie, damit sie mit den Elfen auf Augenhöhe war, bevor sie die frohe Botschaft verkündete. „Harry und ich bekommen ein Baby."  
„Nein, wirklich?" Wobbel machte ganz große Augen und blickte einmal zu Harry hinüber, der ihm bestätigend zunickte. „Das ist wundervoll, Mrs. Potter. Ganz wundervoll." Wobbel schaute zu Shibby hinüber und hielt einen Moment lang Augenkontakt. Beide Elfen freuten sich, denn ein weiteres Kind bedeutete endlich mehr Arbeit.  
Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch, atmete tief durch, ein und aus. Ihr Herz raste. „Ich muss das erst einmal verdauen. Das kam doch ein wenig plötzlich", gestand sie Harry. „Diesmal habe ich überhaupt nichts gemerkt. Keine Übelkeit, kein Ziehen – absolut nichts! Bei Nicholas war das völlig anders."  
„Warte mal", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben sie. Seine Stirn schlug Falten, als er nachdachte. „Wir haben Ende Juni", er räusperte sich, „geheiratet. Jetzt haben wir Oktober. Mensch, dann ist das ja gar nicht mehr so lange hin."  
„Stimmt. Ich bin froh, dass wir soweit schon alles geregelt haben. Wir haben eine Bleibe, du eröffnest nächstes Jahr deinen Kinderladen. Eines sage ich dir, Harry: Sobald ich mit dem Stillen aufgehört habe, werde ich nochmal bei Eintracht Pfützensee anklopfen."  
Gut gelaunt nahm Harry ihre Hand und stimmte ihr zu. „Ja, mach das! Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder." Man hörte ein lautes Räuspern von Wobbel, sodass Harry sich genötigt fühlte hinzuzufügen: „Wobbel und Shibby werden mich natürlich tatkräftig unterstützen."  
„Trotzdem kommt das so überraschend." Ginny nahm nochmals den Brief in die Hand. „Ich werde vorsichtshalber noch einen Test machen lassen. Wer weiß ... Nicht dass die versehentlich mein Blut vertauscht haben. Soll ja alles schon einmal vorgekommen sein."  
„Frag doch Hermine. In der Apotheke führen sie bestimmt auch Schwangerschaftstests durch. Oder ich kauf dir so ein Stäbchen aus der Muggelwelt. Die Tests sind schnell und gut."  
„Soll ich Ma schon was sagen oder damit lieber warten, falls es doch nichts ist?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht vorschreiben. Mach es so, wie du dich dabei am wohlsten fühlst."  
„Dann sagen wir es erst einmal niemandem", schlug Ginny vor. „Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass ein zweiter Test doch negativ endet und ich mich allen erklären muss. Ach, Harry ..." Nochmals seufzte sie, doch diesmal klang sie müde. „Ich bin völlig erschlagen."  
„Darf Shibby Mrs. Potter etwas zu essen bringen? Oder einen Tee?"  
„Nein, Shibby, aber danke für das Angebot."

Die Elfen verschwanden wieder und ließen das Ehepaar allein. Nicholas lag auf den Beinen seiner Eltern, der Kopf auf Ginnys Schoß, die Beine bei Harry. So bequem, wie er es hatte, war er schnell eingeschlafen, während seine Eltern sich gemütlich aneinanderkuschelten und jeder für sich die Zukunft weiterträumte. Harrys Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch.

„Man sieht gar nichts." Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, um Nicholas nicht zu wecken.  
„Als ich mit ihm schwanger war", Ginny strich dem Jungen übers schwarze Haar, „hat man erst Mitte des fünften Monats was gesehen. Ich hätte es doch gemerkt, wenn mir in letzter Zeit meine Hosen nicht mehr gepasst hätten, aber das war nicht der Fall. Ich hab wirklich nichts gemerkt."  
„Und deine Tage?"  
„Ist nur etwas weniger gewesen, waren kürzer als sonst. Ich dachte, das hängt vielleicht mit dem Stress zusammen, den der Umzug mit sich bringt." Auf ihre Ängste, wegen denen sie noch in Behandlung war, kam sie nicht zu sprechen, denn Stress, in welcher Form auch immer, konnte Auswirkungen auf den weiblichen Zyklus haben.  
„Ist das normal?"  
„Es kann passieren. Bei Percy war's wohl auch so. Der hat sich lange nicht bemerkbar gemacht. Bei Fred und George hat sie es gemerkt, weil sie Appetit auf Saures bekam. Bei Ron war ihr nach Süßigkeiten."  
„Vielleicht ist er deswegen so ein Süßschnabel geworden?", scherzte Harry.  
Sie lachte leise. „Damit könntest du sogar Recht haben."

Ihr erstes Kind mit Harry zusammen. Weil Harry längst für Nicholas in die Vaterrolle geschlüpft war, gab es in dieser Hinsicht keinen Unterschied. Sie waren bereits eine richtige, kleine Familie und jetzt bekamen sie Zuwachs. Ginny rieb sich den Bauch.

Ebenfalls den Bauch rieb sich Severus, sogar beinahe zur gleichen Zeit, doch er saß in einem Restaurant. Im Gegensatz zu Ginny erwartete er natürlich keinen Nachwuchs. Das war nicht möglich, obwohl einige zwielichtige Zauberer behaupteten, es gäbe selbst dafür Mittel und Wege, aber das wäre eine andere Geschichte. Severus rieb sich den Bauch, weil er unter Magenschmerzen litt. Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen. Von seinem Cordon Bleu schaffte er weniger als die Hälfte, weil jeder Happen wie ein Stein im Magen lag. Den Salat vertrug er besser.

„Du kannst doch heute freimachen, Severus." Galant schnappe sich Hermine das Fleisch von seinem Teller, denn sie hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm noch immer Appetit. „Wird dir keiner übel nehmen."  
„Nein, ich habe meinem Schüler gegenüber Verpflichtungen."  
„Ach, Schnickschnack! Dein Schüler hat in einer Woche mehr gelernt als andere Leute in ihrem ganzen Leben. Es schadete nicht, wenn er einen oder zwei Tage lang alltägliche Dinge braut. Ignatius und ich werden schon auf ihn acht geben."  
Er stutzte. „Ihr sprecht euch mit Vornamen an?"  
„Wir duzen uns sogar", bestätigte sie. „Weißt du, was Ignatius heißt?"  
„Es ist lateinisch und bedeutet der Feurige."  
„Richtig, ist doch ein komischer Zufall, oder? Ich meine, wenn du dir in unserem Bekanntenkreis mal die Namen und ihre Bedeutungen genauer ansiehst und dazu das Schicksal der Personen unter die Lupe nim…"  
„Willst du damit eine Andeutung auf meinen Namen machen?"  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Sie grinste keck.  
„Das mit den Namen ist nur Zufall. Wenn du dir mal bitte Lucius vor Augen halten würdest …"  
„Wieso? Was heißt Lucius?"  
„Was denn? Ich weiß etwas, das du nicht weißt? Das gefällt mir." Den Schmollmund gegenüber betrachtete er nicht zu lange, sonst würde er Lust auf andere Dinge bekommen als auf Tränkebrauen. „Lucius bedeutet der Leuchtende oder der im Licht Glänzende. Passt nicht ganz zu seinem Charakter, oder?"  
„Ich hätte eher getippt auf: der mit gespaltener Zunge spricht. Das hätte gepasst."  
„Du tust ihm Unrecht."  
„Nein, ich glaube, ich kann den Mann ganz gut einschätzen. Du kommst nur mit ihm klar, weil ihr euch schon so lange kennt. Aber zurück zu den Namen." Wenn Hermine Gefallen an einem Thema fand, war sie nicht zu stoppen. „Nimm doch einfach mal Harry – kommt von Henry, kommt von Heinrich, kommt von Heimerich und bedeutet …?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sodass sie die Antwort gab. „Mächtig!"  
„Tobias bedeutet gütig", konterte er.

Damit glaubte er, ihre Theorie, die Namensgebung hätte Einfluss auf das Schicksal der Kinder, endgültig widerlegt zu haben. Aufgrund seines Gegenbeispiels war er mit seinen Gedanken auf einmal ganz woanders.

Bevor Hermine wieder mit Bedeutungen von Vornamen beginnen würde, fragte er geradeheraus: „Was für ein Gebrechen verbirgt sich hinter AVK?"  
Hermine führte gerade einen Happen zum Mund, doch mittendrin fror die Bewegung ein, weil sie nachdachte. Die Antwort war in ihrem Gedächtnis schnell gefunden: „Arterielle Verschlusskrankheit. Warum?"  
„Was beinhaltet das vierte Stadium?"  
„Warum willst du das …?" Sein Blick forderte die Antwort und verbat sich Gegenfragen. Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und ging abermals in sich. „Es kommt drauf an, wo das Problem sitzt. Um was geht es hier? Leidet dein Vater daran?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Heiler könnte auch den Herrn im Nebenbett gemeint haben. Er sagte, AVK im vierten Stadium wäre kein schöner Anblick."  
Ihr Essen schob Hermine von sich. Bei diesem Thema war ihr der Appetit vergangen. „Wenn es an den Beinen auftritt, was am häufigsten vorkommt … Das vierte Stadium ist das letzte, Severus." Sie blieb sachlich, aber er hörte das Mitleid in ihrer Stimme, als sie erklärte: „Nekrose. Das Gewebe stirbt ab, verfärbt sich schwarz. Die betroffene Körperstelle verwest." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Im Volksmund wird es Raucherbein genannt, was nicht heißt, dass jeder Raucher daran erkranken muss oder jeder, der daran erkrankt ist, geraucht hat."  
Severus schluckte kräftig. „Was kann AVK noch mit sich bringen?"  
„Auf was möchtest du hinaus, Severus? Rede einfach ganz offen mit mir."  
„Er ist einseitig gelähmt, hatte einen Schlaganfall."  
Hermine nickte. „Das kann davon kommen, ja. Schlaganfall, Herzinfarkt."  
„Auf seinem Tisch habe ich starke Medikamente gegen Bluthochdruck gesehen, und viele Mittel gegen Schmerzen. Offenbar ist er zu allem Übel auch noch Diabetiker."  
„Das passt alles ins gleiche Krankheitsbild."

Für einen Augenblick verstummte Severus. Er schaffte es nicht, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken waren schlapp und willenlos. Mit einem momentan so untauglichen Geist war er nicht in der Lage, Tränke zu brauen, bei denen man achtsam vorgehen musste. Hermines Angebot, heute und vielleicht sogar morgen dem Labor fernzubleiben, wurde immer sympathischer.

„Er möchte dich kennenlernen", sagte Severus völlig unerwartet.  
„Mich?"  
„Ja, aber ich muss dich warnen. Er ist ein einfacher Mann, benutzt einfache Worte." Severus schnaufte amüsiert. „Es sei denn, er flucht. In dieser Hinsicht ist sein Wortschatz äußerst umfangreich."  
„Wie hat er sich denn dir gegenüber verhalten?"  
„Wie immer, würde ich sagen. Launisch, ein wenig aggressiv." Er verbesserte. „Nein, nicht aggressiv. Zänkisch und provozierend passt viel besser."  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Und wie warst du?"

Die erhobenen Stimmen hatte sie vorhin wahrgenommen. Der Streit war nicht zu überhören, wenn man auch nicht verstehen konnte, um was es ging. Einige Male war es laut geworden. Hermine hatte mit sich kämpfen müssen, nicht hineinzustürmen und für Ruhe zu sorgen.

„Ich gebe es ungern zu", begann Severus leise, „aber ich war genau wie er."  
Sie kommentierte seine Feststellung nicht. „Wann möchtest du ihn das nächste Mal besuchen?"  
„Am Freitag, 18 Uhr."  
Sie zückte ihr Portmonee und winkte einen Kellner heran. Bevor der kam, sagte sie zu Severus: „Ich komme Freitag mit."  
„Wenn er unter die Gürtellinie gehen sollte oder anzüglich wird, ignoriere ihn einfach."  
„Hey, ich schaffe das schon. Du kennst ihn zwar noch nicht, meinen Onkel Eddie, aber ich glaube, in Sachen Peinlichkeit ist der nur schwer zu überbieten."

Viele Kilometer entfernt von dem Restaurant, in dem Severus und Hermine gemeinsam eine warme Mahlzeit eingenommen hatten, dachte Draco genau das Gleiche wie Hermine, als er Stan Shunpikes Akte durchging. Der Mann war seiner Meinung nach in Sachen Peinlichkeit nicht zu überbieten, aber auch Draco kannte Hermines Onkel nicht.

Das erste Mal nach diesem Sommer hatte Draco den Kamin in seinem Büro angezündet. Die Akte Shunpike legte er weit weg. Zum Glück war der Mann nicht gekommen, dachte Draco. Harry würde sonst sicherlich schlecht von ihm denken oder seine Fähigkeiten als Vermittler infrage stellen. Weg mit der Akte und her mit dem Tagesprophet, zu dem er heute noch gar nicht gekommen war. Die Schlagzeile war uninteressant. Draco kannte nicht mal die Namen der Leute, die dort irgendwelcher Verbrechen angeklagt wurden. Die ersten Seiten waren so schnell durchgeblättert, dass Draco ernsthaft überlegte, das Abonnement zu kündigen und auf eine Alternative zurückzugreifen. Die Morgeneule und die Muggelpost stellten mittlerweile angemessene Konkurrenten für den Tagesprophet dar. Auf Seite sieben fand sich endlich etwas Interessantes. Sogar etwas sehr Interessantes, denn er kannte die Leute auf dem Bild.

„Ist nicht wahr!", staunte Draco laut. Ein alter Schulkamerad lächelte ihn breit an. Trotz des Bartes war Blaise gut zu erkennen. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, die so bildhübsch war, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlug. Eine ganze Seite widmete man dem Einzelschicksal von Blaise Z., wie er in der Bildunterschrift genannt wurde, der nach dem Krieg endlich wieder mit seiner Mutter zusammengeführt werden konnte. Mrs. Z. war eine der 142 Flüchtlinge gewesen, die von dem neuen Spezialteam des Ministeriums kürzlich gefundenen wurden. Auf dem Foto sah Blaise überglücklich aus, und Draco konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Ohne Umschweife musste er an den Abend denken, an welchem er mit Harry zusammen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schlenderte und dank der seltsamen Gabe seines neu gefundenen Freundes auf das Versteck seiner Mutter traf. Seine Eltern waren auch für ihn immer das Wichtigste gewesen. Draco freute sich für Blaise und nahm sich vor, ihm nachher einen Brief zu schreiben. Als Draco den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, bemerkte er darunter das Kürzel des Journalisten. Luna hatte diesen Beitrag verfasst. Ihre Wortwahl war sachlicher, treffender und stellenweise rührender als die von Kimmkorn. Nochmals betrachtete Draco das Bild. Als Reflexion in einem Spiegel sah er eine Gestalt, die nur verschwommen zu erkennen war. Draco wusste dennoch, um wen es sich handelte. Gregory Goyle. Er hatte, was seine Eltern betraf, ein unglücklicheres Los gezogen. Der Vater war tot, die Mutter weiterhin vermisst, obwohl es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie ein Opfer von Hopkins war, denn man hatte ihren Zauberstab bei ihm gefunden. Vielleicht sollte er auch ihm schreiben, überlegte Draco, als es plötzlich an der Tür zum Büro klopfte.

„Herein!"  
Sein Vater trat ein. Er hielt Papiere in der Hand. „Draco, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."  
„Nein, keineswegs. Komm ruhig her und setz dich." Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sein Vater sich in dessen ehemaligem Büro wie ein Kunde zu fühlen schien. Draco blickte auf die Papiere. „Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?"  
„Jawohl, das kannst du. Wie du weißt, wurde mir bereits zweimal ein Hauself verweigert. Ich möchte, dass entweder du einen beantragst oder dass du dafür sorgst, dass mein Antrag endlich Gehör findet."  
„Da lässt sich bestimmt was machen." Mit ein wenig Speichellecken bei Dean Thomas. „Zeig mal her."

Draco nahm die Papiere und las die bereits von seinem Vater ausgefüllten Felder. Er wollte einen Elf beantragen, der in den üblichen Haushältertätigkeiten geschult war, darüber hinaus Erfahrung mit Kindern hatte, gut kochen konnte und auch in Bezug auf die Pflege älterer Menschen Kenntnisse mitbrachte. Nur eine Sache stimmte nicht.

„Das ist ein altes Formular, Vater. Mit den neuen Gesetzen sind am 1. September neue Formulare herausgekommen." Draco legte die Papiere auf seinen Tisch, ging an einen Schrank und holte die neue Variante heraus, die Susan ihm freundlicherweise von der Arbeit mitgebracht hatte. Er reichte sie seinem Vater. Der überflog die ersten Felder und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Was soll das heißen?" Mit einem Zeigefinger fuhr er auf dem Blatt entlang, als er vorlas: „Ich verpflichte mich, meinem Hauself eine Räumlichkeit von mindestens zwölf Quadratmetern zur Verfügung zu stellen, die beheizbar ist, problemlos gelüftet werden kann und eine standardisierte Möblierung enthält." Es las das Kleingedruckte. „Eine Fußnote verweist auf Punkt 1 und dort steht: ein sauberes Bett bestehend aus Bettgestell, Matratze, Kopfkissen und Bettdecke; eine funktionstüchtige Kommode mit mindestens …" Lucius schüttelte perplex den Kopf. „Was ist das für ein Humbug?"  
„Das ist die neue Erziehungsmaßnahme für erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen", umschrieb Draco die penibel aufgezählten Bedingungen, die gefordert wurden, um einen Hauself bewilligt zu bekommen. „Ich hab es mir genau durchgelesen." Draco kürzte den Inhalt des Formulars für seinen Vater ab. „Es ist wie bei einer Gouvernante oder eine Haushälterin. Der Hauself bekommt ein möbliertes Zimmer und drei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Die Arbeitszeit darf 18 Stunden täglich nicht überschreiten. Alle zwei Wochen muss ein Ruhetag sowie einmal im Jahr sieben Tage am Stück ein Urlaub genehmigt werden. Bestrafungen jeglicher Art sind verboten. Außerdem wird der Besitzer dazu verpflichtet, dem Elf Arbeitskleidung zur Verfügung zu stellen."  
„Kleidung?"  
„Unter anderem aus hygienischen Gründen und zur Prophylaxe von Krankheiten."  
„Die verlangen von einem, dass man einen Hauself hier wohnen lässt, als würde er zur Familie gehören?"  
„Vater!" Draco stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich nach vorn, damit er gut zu hören war. „Ein Elf ist ein Teil der Familie." Draco legte eine kurze Pause ein, damit die Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten. „Das ist der Sinn dieser neuen Gesetze! Das, was zwischen Mensch und Elf abläuft, könnte man auch als Symbiose bezeichnen. Harry", bei dem Namen rümpfte sein Vater die Nase, „ist ein Paradebeispiel. Hast du mal miterlebt, wie vorbildlich er mit seinem Elf umgeht? Und das ganz ohne Vorschriften. Er macht es von sich aus. Das Interessante ist aber, dass sein Elf ihm dafür freiwillig etwas zurückgibt."  
„Ach, Unfug!", sagte sein Vater verständnislos. „Was sollte so ein Elf haben, das für Zauberer unseres Kalibers von Interesse wäre?"  
Draco zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Harry bekommt Unterricht in stabloser Magie und es ist – wie er mir neulich erzählte – äußerst effektiv."  
„Stablose M…" Lucius' Lippen blieben geschlossen.  
„Jeder kennt ein paar Zaubersprüche, die er stablos beherrscht, aber niemand kann durchweg mit den Händen zaubern. Das können nur Kobolde und", Draco legte den Kopf schräg, „Hauselfen. Verstehst du nicht, was sich da für Möglichkeiten auftun? Charles könnte eine Menge lernen, noch bevor ich ihm seinen ersten Stab kaufe."  
„Na ja … Vom Diener zum Lehrer? Ist der Sprung nicht ein wenig gewagt?"  
„Wir werden sehen. Aber Harrys Umgang mit seinem Elf zeigt, wie es in allen Haushalten ablaufen könnte. Friedlich, effektiv und vor allem auch produktiv." Sein Vater schien nicht sehr überzeugt, weshalb Draco betrübt seufzte und diesmal einfach nur versuchte, seinem Vater den richtigen Umgang mit Elfen zu vermitteln. „Behandle ihn einfach so freundlich wie jeden anderen auch. Vor allem", Draco wurde leiser, „schlag ihn nicht. Ich will nicht, dass Charles so etwas sieht."

Beschämt blickte Lucius auf seine Fingernägel. Innerlich stimmte er Draco zu. Charles sollte keine häusliche Gewalt erleben. Die lockere Hand hatte Lucius von seinem alten Herrn geerbt, dem eigenen Kind gegenüber aber nie ausrutschen lassen. Es war Dobbys unterwürfiges Gewinsel, das ihn zu Ohrfeigen gereizt hatte, manchmal auch zur Prügel mit dem Stock. Niemals war von dem Elf ein Gegenschlag gekommen, nie hatte er gewagt, die Hand gegen den Herrn zu erheben. Erst als Dobby frei war und Potter verteidigte, spürte Lucius am eigenen Leib, zu welcher Kraft der Hauself überhaupt fähig war. Dobby war kein ebenbürtiger Gegner – er war überlegen.

Lucius' Blick fiel auf ein ausgefülltes Formular, das er in die Hand nahm und überflog, bevor er es Draco entgegenhielt und wissen wollte: „Was soll das?"  
„Das ist Charles' Anmeldung für den Kindergarten."  
„Wir kümmern uns doch um ihn. Er hat deine Mutter und mich, die …"  
„Vater", unterbracht Draco mit ruhiger Stimme, „ich möchte, dass Charles andere Kinder kennenlernt."  
„Aber …" Lucius war völlig perplex, schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sich nochmals das Formular an.  
„Charles sieht viel zu selten andere Kinder. Das, was ich gelesen habe, hat mich überzeugt." Draco dachte an die Muggelstudie, die Harry ihm gezeigt hatte. „Kinder entwickeln sich besser, wenn sie Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen haben."  
Lucius nickte geistesabwesend, sagte dann plötzlich: „Du hast Fencheltee vergessen."  
„Bitte, was?"  
„Bei der Frage, was das Kind gern isst und trinkt. Du hast Fencheltee vergessen."

Draco war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass Charles diese Sorte mochte. Andererseits hatte sein Vater eine Menge Zeit mit dem Jungen verbracht. Solche Kleinigkeiten fielen Lucius auf. Ebenfalls war ihm aufgefallen, dass Draco seinen Sohn nur für fünf Stunden täglich im Kinderladen lassen wollte, nämlich von acht bis dreizehn Uhr.

„Gib mir eine Feder", bat Lucius, „ich werde es eintragen." Im Nu war der Fragebogen vom Kinderladen Vinn korrekt ausgefüllt. „Soll ich es abschicken?"  
„Das wäre nett." Draco nickte. „Vielen Dank!"  
„Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wer Charles hinbringt und wieder abholt?"  
Draco nickte. „Susan bringt ihn hin, wenn sie zur Arbeit geht und ich hole ihn nach dem Mittagessen ab."  
„Mmmh", machte sein Vater nachdenklich, strich sich dabei mit einem Finger über die Lippen. „Ich könnte ihn auch dann und wann abholen."

Die Neugierde war groß. Eines Tages wollte Lucius mit eigenen Augen sehen, was Potter in der Winkelgasse organisiert hatte. Außerdem würde es dem Ansehen der Familie gut tun, mutmaßte Lucius, wenn er sich selbst dort sehen ließe, denn wo Potter sich aufhielt, war die Presse nicht fern. Ein freundliches Lächeln, ein kurzer Handschlag mit dem Kinderladen-Inhaber und ein Journalist, der zufällig in just diesem Moment ein Foto schoss, das man am nächsten Tag im Tagesprophet sehen konnte. Ja, stellte Lucius für sich fest, das war genau das, was jetzt noch getan werden müsste.

„Vater?" Lucius blickte zu seinem Sohn, der mit dem neuen Formular für die Beantragung eines Hauselfs herumwedelte. „Soll ich es ausfüllen oder möchtest du …"  
„Ich erledige das selbst. Du hast sicher eine Menge zu tun."  
„Na ja", druckste sein Sohn herum. „Es gibt einige Dinge, bei denen ich gern deine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen würde. Für unbestimmte Zeit, meine ich …"  
Die Worte ließ Lucius sich einige Male durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er sie so verstand wie sie gemeint waren. Das brachte ihn direkt zum Lächeln. „Du möchtest, dass wir beide zusammen", ungenau deutete Lucius auf den Schreibtisch, „arbeiten?"  
Draco nickte erst zaghaft, dann viel bestimmter, als er am Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters bemerkte, dass der sich darüber freute. „Ja, das wäre wunderbar! Wir besorgen gleich morgen einen zweiten Schreibtisch."  
Sein Vater war mehr als nur erfreut. Es war selten, dass man Lucius so zufrieden sah. „Ich dachte ursprünglich, du wärst mit meinen Methoden nicht einverstanden."  
„Nicht mit allen, das stimmt. Dennoch hast du einzigartige Ideen, Vater. Ich würde mich freuen, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten."  
„Und ich bin gleichermaßen erstaunt und auch guter Dinge, dass du mir dieses Angebot unterbreitest, mein Junge. Ich bin gern dabei." Dankend nickte er seinem Sohn zu. „Wo wir gerade von geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten sprechen: Hat sich etwas in Bezug auf Professor Puddle getan?"  
„Ja, er hat Mr. Shunpike im Nachhinein eine Abfindung von 10.000 Galleonen zugesprochen. Mr. Shunpike hat angenommen."  
„Na, das ist doch eine gute Nachricht. Jetzt versuchen wir es am besten auch bei der Poststelle. Womöglich zahlen die auch dafür, dass sie ihn nicht wieder einstellen müssen."

Man hörte es läuten. Lucius horchte auf.

„Besuch? Um diese Zeit?" Er deutete seinem Sohn, dass er die Tür öffnen würde. „Deine Mutter und Großmutter sind mit Charles spazieren. Ich werde sehen, wer uns einen Besuch abstattet."

Einfachheitshalber apparierte Lucius ins Erdgeschoss. Durch das gemusterte Glas oberhalb der Tür konnte er zwei Köpfe sehen, die beide einen Hut trugen.  
„Ja, bitte?", fragte er, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Es handelte sich um ein älteres Ehepaar. Beide waren elegant gekleidet, und beide gehörten, was er an den Umhängen sehen konnte, offensichtlich der Zaubererwelt an.  
„Mr. Malfoy?", grüßte der alte Mann mit den eingefallenen Wangen und den Hahnepfötchen unter den Augen.  
„Der bin ich. Und Sie sind …?" Lucius schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, als er die Hand zum Gruß entgegenstreckte. „Kennen wir uns?"  
„Das ist schon sehr lange her", sagte die alte Frau, die nicht nur gebrechlich wirkte, sondern durchs Alter mit vielen Runzeln im Gesicht gezeichnet war. „Wir sind die Carmichaels, Mr. Malfoy."  
Der Name sagte Lucius nichts. „Und Sie wünschen?", fragte er unsicher. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste die beiden kennen.  
„Ist es wahr?", fragte die alte Dame aufgeregt. „Ist Abélia zurück?"  
„Meine … Sie meinen meine Mutter. Ja, sie ist hier, unternimmt allerdings gerade einen Spaziergang mit meiner …" Hinter Mr. Carmichael sah er seine Frau. „Ah, dort kommen sie."  
Die beiden älteren Herrschaften drehten sich um. Mrs. Carmichael schien ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. „Das ist sie!" Die alte Dame eilte die Treppe hinunter.  
Ihr Mann hielt sie am Unterarm und warnte: „Langsam, meine Teuerste. Du möchtest doch nicht fallen."

Während Mrs. Carmichael den beiden Frauen und dem Kind entgegenlief, so schnell ihre alten Knochen es erlaubten, blieb ihr Gatte am Hauseingang stehen. Lucius gesellte sich zu ihm und beobachtete die alte Dame. Er sah, dass seine Mutter bei der Stimme aufhorchte, dann die Arme in willkommender Geste weit öffnete. Die beiden fielen sich um den Hals.

„Ihr Vater", Mr. Carmichael schaute Lucius in die Augen, „hat damals den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen."  
„Tatsächlich? Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an Sie, Sir."  
„Sie waren noch ein kleiner Junge." Mr. Carmichael lächelte, zeigte mit einer Hand einen Abstand vom Boden bis zum Bauch. „Nicht größer als so", erklärte er. „Wir waren seit vielen Generationen Freunde Ihrer Familie, doch der gute Abraxas wollte nichts mehr von uns wissen."  
Nur vage kam die Erinnerung von einem freundlichen Ehepaar zurück, das ihm kleine Geschenke mitgebracht hatte, wenn sie zu Besuch waren. „Warum hat mein Vater den Kontakt abgebrochen?"  
„Wir haben wohl zu viele Fragen gestellt."

Mr. Carmichael blickte wieder nach vorn, und Lucius tat es ihm gleich. Seine Mutter und Mrs. Carmichael umarmten sich, drückten sich gegenseitig und küssten sich auf die Wange. Lucius' Blick fiel auf seine Frau, die wenige Meter daneben stand. Mit einem weißen Taschentuch trocknete sie eine Träne. Charles hatte den Saum ihres Kleides fest im Griff.

„Meine Frau", begann Mr. Carmichael, „und Ihre Mutter waren seit der Schule die besten Freundinnen."  
„Ist das so?" Lucius wusste zu wenig über seine Mutter und über damalige Ereignisse oder Bekanntschaften.  
„Als Ihre Mutter von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwand, stellte meine Frau eine Menge Fragen, klagte Abraxas sogar des Mordes an. Es gab leider nur eine halbherzige Untersuchung seitens des Ministeriums. Die Bemühungen meiner Frau verliefen im Sande." Mr. Carmichael seufzte gebeutelt. „Sämtliche Einrichtungen gaben uns keine Auskunft, weil wir nur Freunde waren, keine Familienangehörige. Mit einem kleinen Obolus bekamen wir wenigstens von einem Pfleger den Hinweis, dass sie sich im Goorsemoor aufhalten würde." Mr. Carmichael war ganz nach Lucius' Geschmack, wenn der sogar zu Bestechungsgeldern griff. „Dort verlor sich leider unsere Spur."  
„Sie haben sie gesucht", stellte Lucius erstaunt fest.  
„Sicher!", bestätigte der alte Mann. „Abraxas hat jedoch Vorsorge getroffen. Geld bringt manchmal Leute zum Reden – Abraxas hingegen brachte sie damit zum Schweigen. Es war ihm eine Menge wert, dass niemand etwas über Abélia in Erfahrung bringt."

Seine Mutter und Mrs. Carmichael kamen näher. Narzissa hatte Charles auf den Arm genommen und folgte den beiden Frauen, die sich an die Hand genommen hatten, gleichzeitig weinten und lachten.

„Abélia", grüßte Mr. Carmichael.  
Sie hielt inne, schien in Gedanken die Stimme einer Erinnerung zuzuweisen, bevor sie ihre Hand austreckte und zurückgrüßte: „Logan! Du bist auch hier. Komm her!"  
Mr. Carmichael näherte sich Abélia und ergriff ihre Hand, die er galant küsste, bevor die Begrüßung inniger wurde, denn auch er umarmte sie. „Wir sind so froh, dass du wohlauf bist, meine Gute."  
„Ihr beide", begann Abélia, „Agatha und du, ihr habt geheiratet?"  
Ihre alte Freundin ergriff ihren Arm und hakte sich unter. „Natürlich haben wir. Du hast mir damals immer gesagt, wir wären füreinander bestimmt."  
Lucius gesellte sich zu Narzissa und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, bevor er das Wort an das Ehepaar richtete: „Seien Sie doch bitte unsere Gäste, Mrs. und Mr. Carmichael. Ich bin mir sicher, meine Mutter und Sie haben sich eine Menge zu erzählen. Sie bleiben sicher zum Mittagessen?"

Die Carmichaels blieben. Lucius und Narzissa bewirteten die Gäste, selbst Draco half. Aus den Gesprächen konnte man einiges heraushören. So waren die Carmichaels nicht die einzige Familie, mit der Lucius' Vater damals den Kontakt abrupt abgebrochen hatte. Es waren einige Familien darunter, die sehr wohlhabend waren und zudem natürlich reinblütig.

In einer ruhigen Minute in der Küche, als man das Dessert zubereitete, sagte Narzissa zu ihrem Mann: „Es ist fabelhaft, dass deine Mutter noch Freunde hat. Für sie habe ich es mir sehr schwer vorgestellt, plötzlich wieder hier zu leben, zusammen mit einer Familie, die sie noch nicht gut kennt."  
„Ich hoffe sehr, dass meine Mutter sich es vielleicht noch überlegt, sich der Behandlung zu unterziehen. Es wäre zu ihrem Vorteil, wieder sehen zu können."  
„Es wird schmerzhaft werden, sagte der Heiler", erinnerte ihn Narzissa. „Die Erblindung liegt schon so lange zurück. Ihre Behandlung würde sehr viel länger dauern als deine. Möchtest du wirklich, dass sie das über sich ergehen lässt?"  
Nur ungern erinnerte sich Lucius an die eigene Behandlung. „Es liegt ganz an ihr. Ich werde sie zu nichts überreden. Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass ich mehr als froh bin, mich dafür entschieden zu haben. Auf diese Weise bleibt es mir nicht weiterhin verwehrt", er ergriff Narzissas Hand, „deine Schönheit sehen zu dürfen." Er küsste ihren Handrücken.  
„Ach, du Charmeur. Komm, hilf mir, den Nachtisch hineinzutragen."

An Nachtisch war für Severus gar nicht zu denken. Er bekam nichts mehr hinunter. Zurück in der Apotheke nahm er sich nicht frei, sondern entschloss sich dazu, mit seinem Schüler etwas zu gestalten, das nicht überwiegend mit dem Brauen von Tränken zu tun hatte.

„Mr. Foster?" Als der junge Mann seinen Namen hörte, blickte er zu seinem Tränkemeister. „Sind Sie noch mit der Dame liiert … Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Miss Beerbaum?" Gordian kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte, warum man das in Erfahrung bringen wollte. „Was müssen Sie da noch nachdenken?", stichelte Severus. „Es ist eine einfach Frage, die mit Ja oder Nein beantwortet werden kann."  
„Ich frage mich nur, Sir, warum Sie das wissen möchten?"  
„Herrje, müssen Sie denn alles hinterfragen?"  
Hermine und Ignatius mussten grinsen. Es war Hermine, die glaubte, für Gordians Verhalten eine Erklärung parat zu haben. „Er ist ein Slytherin, Severus. Die sind immer skeptisch." Ignatius lachte kurz auf, sagte jedoch nichts zu dem Thema.  
Severus warf Hermine einen bösen Blick zu, der sie nicht im Geringsten aus der Fassung brachte, bevor er sich wieder Gordian zuwandte. „Versuchen wir es auf hypothetischer Ebene, Mr. Foster. Wenn Sie eine Bekannte in Hogwarts hätten, wie würden Sie regelmäßig Kontakt zu ihr halten?"  
„Ich würde ihr schreiben, Sir."  
„Also per Eule." Weil Gordian nickte, reichte Severus ihm ein Buch. „Wie lange braucht so ein Federvieh von Hogwarts bis zu Ihnen?"  
Gordian antwortete schnell: „Zwei bis vier Tage, Sir, je nach Wetterlage. Die Schuleulen sind nicht die schnellsten."  
In dem Buch schlug Severus eine Seite auf. „Lesen Sie das hier. Wir beginnen heute damit. Für die Herstellung benötigen wir einige Tage."  
Gordian las die Überschrift laut vor: „Die Herstellung von Papier zur magischen Fernkommunikation?"  
„Korrekt! Lesen Sie es, der Rest wird sich Ihnen erschließen. Außerdem hätten Sie damit das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für Miss Beerbaum."

An der Tür zum Labor klopfte es. Jeder rechnete mit Daphne und sie war es auch, doch keiner ahnte, dass sie so blass sein würde. Statt wie sonst nur hereinzuschauen, trat sie ins Labor und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Professor Snape, da ist jemand von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Er sagt, es würde um irgendeinen Bluttrank für Vampire gehen. So etwas führen wir doch gar nicht, oder?" Aufgrund von Daphnes Worten schluckte Severus kräftig. „Der Herr sagt, er muss dringend mit Ihnen darüber sprechen."  
„Danke, Daphne." Der Vorname war ihm nur herausgerutscht, was deutlich zeigte, dass Severus zerstreut oder besorgt war. Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Es wird wohl nichts Schlimmes sein. Vielleicht will man nur über mein Patent sprechen."  
„Ich hoffe doch", sagte Daphne, sodass Severus sie anblickte. „Es ist nämlich auch ein Herr von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung dabei."

Severus stählte sich innerlich. Er rechnete mit einer Befragung, mehr nicht. Allerdings war es einschüchternd, dass gleich noch ein Herr von der Strafverfolgung anwesend war. Er näherte sich der Tür, doch bevor er hinausging, drehte er sich nochmals zu Hermine um.

„Sollte ich die Herren unerwartet begleiten müssen, dann bringe meine Aufzeichnungen in Sicherheit und warne schleunigst meine beiden, ähm, Testpersonen."

Worple und Sanguini.

Der Schock bei Hermine saß tief. Im ersten Moment konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, nichts sagen. Sie hörte nur als leises Echo Ignatius' Frage, war die Herrschaften wohl von Severus wollten. War es soweit, fragte sie sich. Nahm man Severus mit und bestrafte ihn für die Forschung mit Blut? Als die Sorge um Severus immer größer wurde, ließ sie ihren köchelnden Trank unbeaufsichtigt zurück und folgte Severus.

Vor der Tür zum Verkaufsraum atmete sie tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie hineinging. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie bereits, wie Severus mit magischen Handfesseln wehrlos gemacht wurde und man ihm seine Rechte vorlas. Was sich jedoch in Wirklichkeit abspielte, war alles andere als beängstigend. Zwei Herren in Severus' Alter lächelten ihn unbekümmert an. Hermine hörte die Worte _Merlin-Orden erster Klasse_.

„Und das haben Sie bisher alles in der Theorie ausarbeitet?", fragte der eine Herr mit dem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich, ähm", Severus war um Worte verlegen. „Ja."  
Der Mann nickte. „Wir von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe haben Ihr Patent sehr gründlich geprüft. Natürlich erwarten wir demnächst einige Testresultate, aber wir können Ihnen heute schon sagen, dass Sie, genau wie damals Damocles Belby für seinen Wolfsbanntrank, der neue Anwärter für den Merlin-Orden erster Klasse sein werden. Aber heute bin ich hier, um Ihnen eine Urkunde zu überreichen." Der Mann fuchtelte mit seiner Tasche herum und zog einen Bilderrahmen heraus, den er Severus festlich überreichte. „Für Ihr Bestreben zum Wohle der Magischen Gesellschaft erhalten Sie heute von uns eine Dankesurkunde im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums." Der Mann grinste und schüttelte einem perplexen Severus die Hand.  
„Ich bin … Vielen Dank!" Severus blickte zu dem anderen Herrn. „Ich dachte schon, weil ein Mitarbeiter von der Strafverfolgung …"  
„Ach", winkte der andere ab, „ich bin gar nicht im Dienst. Ich habe nur meinen Kollegen begleitet. Und ich wollte Ihnen persönlich gratulieren." Er streckte seine Hand aus, die Severus wie in Zeitlupe ergriff. „Weiter so, Mr. Snape. Der Orden ist Ihnen sicher."

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie schaute zu Daphne. Für einen Moment hatten die beiden Frauen Blickkontakt. Daphne grinste breit, zeigte einen Daumen nach oben und gab damit Entwarnung, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

Der Rest der Woche war so schnell vergangen, dass Severus mit Schrecken feststellte, heute Abend das Dii Penates aufzusuchen. Lust verspürte er keine, andererseits drängte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Sein Vater erwartete ihn. Es wäre ein verdienter Tritt in den Hintern für seinen alten Herrn, würde er nicht erscheinen, dachte Severus. Doch es gab noch einen weiteren Punkt, der ihn dazu anhielt, den Termin wahrzunehmen – und dieser Punkt hieß Hermine.

Daphne war am Freitag die Letzte in der Apotheke und sie würde das Geschäft schließen, denn die beiden Inhaber befanden sich längst im Genesungsheim. Vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer seines Vaters wartete Severus darauf, dass Hermine bereit war. Als er über seine Schulter blickte, sah er, wie sie sich in dem kleinen Spiegel ihrer Puderdose betrachtete und unsichtbare Mängel beseitigte, indem sie mit einem Finger über ihre Augenbrauen strich, über ihre Mundwinkel, über … Er hatte genug und nahm ihr die Puderdose, die sie nie benutzte, außer sich mal im Spiegel zu betrachten, kurzerhand weg und steckte sie in eine Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Hey, was soll das?", meckerte sie.  
„Du sieht gut aus. Bist du nun fertig?" Jetzt begann sie sogar damit, ihre Kleidung gerade zu zupfen. Severus stöhnte genervt. „Ich geh jetzt rein. Wenn du soweit bist …"  
„Fertig!", sagte sie plötzlich. Hermine war aufgeregt. Sie wollte einen guten Eindruck auf Severus' Vater hinterlassen. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, warum eigentlich.

Höflichkeitshalber klopfte Severus und wartete die Aufforderung zum Eintreten ab, die auch prompt kam. Severus trat ein und wurde sofort gegrüßt.

„Die Pünktlichkeit in Person, wie?" Es war genau 18 Uhr, wie Tobias Snape es an dem Wecker auf seinem Tisch ablesen konnte.  
„Guten Abend, Vater."  
„Gut, dass du nicht früher gekommen bist. Du glaubst gar nicht, in welche Körperöffnungen die einem hier Schläuche reinschieben."

Aufgrund des Kommentars schloss Severus peinlich berührt die Augen. In diesem Moment tauchte Hermine hinter ihm auf. Sofort wurde sie von Tobias Snape beäugt.

„Guten Tach, wertes Fräulein."  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape", sagte Hermine so schüchtern wie ein katholisches Schulmädchen, das zum ersten Mal einem Mann gegenüberstand.  
„Lassen Sie sich mal ansehen." Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht nach unten, wieder nach oben, bis er ihre Haare betrachtete. „Sagen Sie, waren Sie früher nicht rothaarig?"  
„Meine Güte, Vater!", blaffte Severus ihn an. „Meinst du nicht, Sie wäre dann zwanzig Jahre älter?"  
„Na, bei euch weiß man das nie so genau. Hier läuft eine Heilerin rum, die ist neunzig und sieht aus wie sechzig." Severus' Vater richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine. „Und Sie sind auch 'ne Hexe?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Tobias hob die eine Augenbraue, die er noch bewegen konnte und sagte mit vorgetäuschter Bewunderung: „Sie hat mich _Sir_ genannt!"  
„Keine Sorge", warf Severus gleichgültig ein, „der Fehler wird ihr nicht noch einmal unterlaufen." Den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine ignorierte Severus. „Das ist Miss Hermine Granger, meine Verlobte."  
„Hermine?", wiederholte Tobias verwundert. „Was ist das für ein besch…"  
„Der Name", unterbrach Severus die zu erwartende Beleidigung, „kommt unter anderem in Shakespeares _Wintermärchen_ vor. Zudem findet man ihn in der griechischen Mythologie. Er ist ungewöhnlich, ja, aber er ist nicht", Severus zwang sich dazu, das Wort zu benutzen, das seinem Vater auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, „bescheuert."  
„Beschaulich wollte ich sagen", log Tobias seinen Sohn an. „Ein beschaulicher Name."

Severus ließ es auf sich beruhen und trat näher an das Bett heran. Jetzt hatte er wieder einen guten Blick zum Zimmernachbarn. Der lag diesmal mit dem Gesicht zu ihnen. Es war ein alter Mann, der mit offenem Mund friedlich dalag und schlief. Der Patient war durch nichts zu wecken.

„Eine Hexe sind Sie also." Hermine nickte Tobias Snape zu. „Und Ihre Eltern ebenfalls?"  
„Nein, meine Eltern sind wie Sie. Beide sind Muggel."  
„Mmmh", summte Tobias, „und wie haben Sie meinen Sohn kennengelernt?"  
„Ich war ..." Hermine hielt plötzlich inne, weil sie nicht wusste, wie der Mann darauf reagieren würde.  
Severus hingegen sah keine Probleme und offenbarte: „Sie war meine Schülerin."  
Tobias' riss seine Augen weit auf, schnaufte dann plötzlich. „Und du sagst, ich wäre widerlich!" Er bezog sich auf Severus' Kommentar zu den Sexheftchen unter seinem Kopfkissen. „Ach, du meine Güte! Deine Schülerin … Fing das zwischen euch etwa schon während ihrer Schulzeit an?"  
„Was zum Teufel denkst du denn von mir?", zeterte Severus, blickte dann einmal kurz zu Hermine, dann wieder zu seinem Vater. „Wir haben uns nach der Schule jahrelang nicht gesehen, erst wieder, als sie längst erwachsen war."  
„Musst doch nicht gleich meckern!", mahnte Tobias.  
„Ich find es ungeheuerlich, was du für Gedankengänge hast. Eines lass dir gesagt sein: Ich konnte sie als Schülerin nicht mal ausstehen."  
Hermine schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln. „Danke, Severus, wirklich lieb von dir."  
„Ist doch aber wahr!"

Aufgebrachte ging Severus zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Auf diese Weise wälzte er die Qual der Kommunikation vollkommen auf Hermine ab. Die nutzte den Moment, sich mit Tobias Snape zu unterhalten. Sie zog einen der Stühle ans Bett, setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf und plauderte einfach drauf los.

„Es ist schön, Sie einmal kennenzulernen, Mr. Snape. Ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört."  
Was folgte, war eine Mischung aus Schnaufen und Grunzen, bevor Tobias sagte: „Das kann gar nichts Gutes gewesen sein."  
„Severus hat wirklich nicht schlecht von Ihnen gesprochen." Sie log nicht einmal. Überwiegend hatte er völlig oberflächliche Informationen weitergegeben. Fakten. „Wie geht es Ihnen überhaupt, Mr. Snape? Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten einen Schlaganfall?"

Und so ging es einige Minuten hin und her. Tobias Snape beantwortete eine Frage und stellte kurz darauf selbst eine.

„Sind Sie berufstätig?", wollte Tobias neugierig wissen.  
„Ja, ich führe zusammen mit Severus eine Apotheke."  
„Ist das so?" Tobias schaute zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der weiterhin aus dem Fenster schaute. „Eine Apotheke", wiederholte er, blickte dabei zu Hermine. „Läuft sie wenigstens?"  
„Wir können uns wirklich nicht beklagen."  
„Waren Ihre Eltern schon Apotheker?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind Zahnärzte, beide."  
„Mensch, das hätte ich mal früher wissen müssen", seufzte Tobias. „Sehen Sie nur!" Er zog die Lippen zurück, so gut es ihm möglich war und legte einige dunkle Stümpfe frei, die vereinzelt noch Halt im Zahnfleisch fanden.  
Jetzt schritt Severus ein. „Das ist einfach widerwärtig! So etwas zeigt man nicht herum, Vater."  
„Ich hoffe nicht, dass du die schlechten Zähne von mir geerbt hast."  
Hermine wollte die Situation klären. „Vermutlich ist das eine Begleiterscheinung Ihrer Zuckererkrankung, Mr. Snape."  
„Woher wissen Sie denn …?"  
Tobias wurde von seinem Sohn unterbrochen, der an den Nachttisch herantrat und entsprechendes Medikament in die Hand nahm. „Daher!"  
„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich. Als Apotheker weißt du natürlich, was wofür genommen wird. Verdammt", scherzte Tobias, „ich habe wohl keine Geheimnisse mehr."  
„Seit wann hast du Diabetes?", fragte Severus mit ernster Miene, stellte dabei die Pillendose zurück an ihren Platz.  
„Ach, das ist schon vor Jahren festgestellt worden. Hab mich nicht weiter drum gekümmert."

Jetzt war für Hermine und Severus klar, warum es um den gesundheitlichen Zustand seines Vaters so schlecht stand. Es gab Menschen, die nie zu einem Arzt gingen, um sich medizinisch durchchecken zu lassen. Solang sie keine Beschwerden hatten, gab es für sie keinen Grund. Bei einem unbehandelten Diabetes kreisten die Zuckermoleküle, die nicht vom Körper verarbeitete werden konnten, im Blut durch den Körper und setzten sich nach und nach in den Blutgefäßen ab, verstopften sie.

Seinem Vater machte Severus ein mehr als großzügiges Angebot, als er sagte: „Es gibt Mittel, deine Krankheit zu heilen." Er würde Tränke gegen Diabetes und Bluthochdruck für seinen Vater selbst brauen, nahm sich Severus fest vor.  
„Ich weiß." Tobias nickte. „Sie haben's mir angeboten, aber ich habe abgelehnt."  
„Du hast …?" Entgeistert hob Severus beide Unterarme in fragender Geste. „Warum zum Teufel?"  
„Es ist meine Entscheidung und das haben sie akzeptiert, basta!"  
„Du bist ein störrischer, alter Esel!", schrie Severus aufgebracht.  
Erschrocken blickte Hermine zu dem anderen Patient, dann zu Severus: „Ein bisschen leiser, bitte, wenn es geht."  
„Ach, wegen meiner nicht", sagte Tobias, der kurz darauf verstand, was Hermine zu sagen versuchte. „Wegen Elis etwa?" Tobias nickte zu seinem Zimmergenossen. „Der kriegt sowieso nichts mehr mit. Ich wette, er hört schon die Englein singen. Nicht wahr, Elis?" Tobias wurde lauter. „Halt mir einen Platz frei, ja!"  
„Vater! Du kannst deinen Zimmernachbarn nicht einfach anbrüllen!"  
Schnaufend nahm Tobias den Einwand zur Kenntnis. „Ich sagte doch, dass er gar nichts mehr mitbekommt. Steht schon mit einem Bein im Grab, der Gute."  
„Wie bitte?" Severus war fassungslos. Seiner Meinung nach war das barbarisch. „Warum um alles in der Welt legen die dich mit einem Sterbenden in ein Zimmer?"  
In Tobias' Gesichtszügen erkannte man für einen winzigen Augenblick lang Reue über die zurückgehaltene Information, bevor sein Alter Ego wieder die Oberhand gewann und er schnippisch entgegnete: „Ja, warum nur?"

Weder Hermine noch Severus wussten daraufhin etwas zu sagen. Das Ergebnis, zu dem ihr Verstand kam, wollte keiner von beiden wahrhaben, besonders nicht Severus. Das Schicksal hatte sich in der Vergangenheit schon einige Male einen üblen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt, aber das hier übertraf all den zurückliegenden Hohn und Spott des Lebens. Weil die beiden nicht imstande waren, etwas zu sagen, entschloss sich Tobias dazu, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Mann, ich muss mal pinkeln. Reich mir mal einer die Ente." Tobias deutete mit einem Finger auf das Plastikgebilde, das unten im offenen Teil des Nachttischs lag.  
Hermine war geistesanwesend genug, die Bitte zu erfüllen. „Sollen wir rausgehen?", fragte sie anstandshalber.  
„Wegen meiner nich'." Schon schob Tobias die Urinflasche mit einer Hand unter die Bettdecke. In diesem Moment verließ Severus aufgebracht das Zimmer, was Tobias gelassen zur Kenntnis nahm. Er schaute Hermine an. „Wenn es Ihnen unangenehm sein sollte …?"  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Heilerin gelernt, bin einiges gewohnt."  
„Wäre nett, wenn Sie die Ente danach gleich leeren könnten. Sonst stinkt's im Zimmer wie auf'm Klo von 'nem Puff."

Hermine ging solang zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Im Hintergrund hörte sie ein leises, plätscherndes Geräusch, als die Flasche sich langsam füllte.

Draußen im Flur sah sich Severus aufgeregt um. Als eine Schwester an ihm vorbeiging, hielt er sie am Oberarm fest.

„Ich möchte sofort mit einem Heiler sprechen! Mit diesem …" Er musste einen Moment überlegen, bis der Name ihm wieder einfiel. „Mit diesem Sacerdonus Cox."  
„Der ist gerade im dritten Stock bei …"  
„Holen Sie ihn her!" Sein Griff verstärkte sich, sodass die Schwester das Gesicht verzog und sich befreien wollte.  
„Sie tun mir weh!"  
„Ich will auf der Stelle …"  
Eine weitere Stimme war zu vernehmen. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Es handelte sich um den gesuchten Heiler.  
„Mr. Cox!" Severus ließ die Schwester los und wandte sich an den Herrn. „Ich möchte wissen, warum Sie nichts gegen die Erkrankung meines Vaters unternommen haben."  
„Das ist kein Grund, die Stimme zu erheben", sagte Mr. Cox ruhig. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden? Dann können wir in Ruhe reden."

Ein auffälliges Merkmal von Severus' Wut war der freigelegte Eckzahn, den die zurückgezogene Oberlippe entblößte. Mr. Cox blieb ruhig und zeigte den Weg. In einem stillen Zimmer, womöglich dem Schwesternzimmer, denn hier befanden sich die Schränke mit all den Patientenakten, bot Mr. Cox dem aufgebrachten Besucher einen Stuhl an. Beide nahmen Platz. Mr. Cox erklärte die Situation mit sanftmütiger Stimme.

„Als Ihr Vater hier eingewiesen wurde, war sein Leiden schon weit fortgeschritten. Die Muggel-Ärzte im _Paulinehaus am Quell_ konnten das Fortschreiten nicht aufhalten, nur verlangsamen. Hinzu kommt, dass Ihr Vater zugegeben hat, nicht immer alle Medikamente regelmäßig eingenommen zu haben."  
„Er ist aber nicht mehr in der Obhut der Muggel. Er ist bei Ihnen und das nicht erst seit Kurzem. Sie hätten …"  
„Mr. Snape", unterbrach der Heiler bedächtig. „Ihr Vater hat eine Behandlung abgelehnt."  
„Wie bitte?"  
Mr. Cox nickte. „Ich persönlich habe ihm alle Möglichkeiten geschildert, die jetzt noch auf magische Weise zur Verfügung stehen. Dennoch hat er sich dagegen ausgesprochen, das Bein amputieren zu lassen."  
„Ampu…?" Severus räusperte sich. „Ist eine Amputation wirklich notwendig?" Ein Gedanke an Alastor mit seinem falschen Bein blitzte auf.  
„In diesem Stadium leider ja. Hinzu kommt, dass der Schlaganfall ihn sehr in der Bewegung eingeschränkt hat, wie Sie gesehen haben. Das Bein, das er noch spüren konnte, wollte er nicht verlieren, obwohl ich ihm die Konsequenzen erläutert habe."

Mr. Cox wartete einen Moment ab, bis sein Gegenüber alle Informationen verarbeitet hatte. Severus war erschüttert, gleichzeitig auch wütend – er wusste nur nicht, auf wen.

„Wir konnten ihn nicht zwingen", erklärte Mr. Cox.  
Mit einer Faust schlug Severus auf den Tisch. „Sie hätten ihn zwingen müssen!"  
„Er ist im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, Mr. Snape. Er wurde nicht entmündigt, kann deshalb auch selbst sein Testament gestalten."  
Erzürnt stand Severus auf und ging einige Schritte auf und ab. „Phönixtränen!"  
Mr. Cox schüttelte den Kopf. „Phönixtränen können erkranktes Gewebe heilen, das ist richtig. Die Zuckerkrankheit und die halbseitige Lähmung bleibt von den magischen Heilkräften der Tränen jedoch unangetastet, ebenso das bereits abgestorbene Gewebe. Die Entfernung des befallenen Körperteils ist die einzige Lösung."

Nein, dachte Severus, es war nicht die einzige Lösung. Das Elixier des Lebens! Er müsste nur Harry bitten, den Stein noch einmal benutzen zu dürfen, um dieses Elixier zu gewinnen. Es würde seinen Vater nicht nur komplett heilen, sondern ihm auch noch einige Jahre zusätzliches Leben schenken. Harry würde ihm die Bitte erfüllen, wusste Severus, obwohl man Acht geben musste, damit niemand, besonders nicht die Heiler, von der plötzlichen Genesung erfuhren.

Severus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ging wortlos hinaus auf den Flur. Mr. Cox folgte ihm.

„Mr. Snape? Ich weiß, dass diese schlechte Nachricht schwer zu verkraften ist, aber …" Mr. Cox rannte ihm nach und wollte ihn aufhalten, doch Severus riss sich von der Hand frei, die es wagte, seine Schulter zu berühren. „Mr. Snape, es ist sowieso zu spät, um jetzt noch irgendetwas in die Wege zu leiten."  
Jetzt blieb Severus stehen. Noch auf den Hacken drehte er sich um. „Sie sind ein gottverdammter Heiler, Mr. Cox! Ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, Leben zu retten?"  
„Nicht gegen den Willen des Patienten", erwiderte Mr. Cox betrübt. „Ihr Vater ist 75 Jahre alt. Für einen Muggel ist das bereits ein hohes Alter."  
„Er könnte noch älter werden, wenn Sie Ihre Scheinheiligkeit mal außen vor lassen würden und einfach handeln", blaffte Severus den Heiler zu Unrecht an.

Von dem Streitgespräch im Gang bekamen Hermine und Tobias nichts mit. Die beiden unterhielten sich weiterhin. Die ruppige und direkte Art, die der Mann manchmal an den Tag legte, war sie gewohnt. Severus würde es nicht gern hören, dass er genauso sein konnte.

„Meinen Vater", erzählte Tobias, „habe ich nicht lange gehabt. Der kam 1934 bei einer Explosion ums Leben."  
„Bei einer Explosion?", fragte Hermine nach. „Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Todesart."  
„Ja, es war das große Unglück im Bergwerk Gresford am 22. September. Ich glaube nicht, dass man heute noch viel darüber spricht, aber damals … Eine Tragödie, sag ich Ihnen. Ging durch alle Zeitungen. Das war in Wales. Wrexham hieß der Ort. Es gab 266 Tote. Die meisten kamen aber nicht bei der Explosion ums Leben, sondern durch das Feuer. Keiner hat das überlebt, kein Einziger."  
„Das ist ja schrecklich!"  
„Mmm", stimmte er ihr zu. „Ich war erst fünf, als das passiert ist. Meine Mutter starb ein paar Tage später an gebrochenem Herzen, behauptete jedenfalls meine Granny. Ich wuchs bei meinen Großeltern auf. Ich war recht schnell selbstständig. Bin nich' zur Schule gegangen. Ich hab am Bahnhof Schuhe geputzt oder in der Nachbarschaft Zeitungen ausgetragen, was man eben so für ein bisschen Geld in meinem Alter machen konnte, bis ich meinen ersten Job auf dem Bau …"

Die aufgerissene Tür ließ Tobias mitten im Satz innehalten. Es war Severus, der gereizt das Zimmer betrat und mit vorwurfsvollem Blick seinen Vater anvisierte. Mr. Cox folgte geduldig, war aber jederzeit bereit einzuschreiten, falls die Situation eskalieren sollte.

„Ich habe gehört", Severus' Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut, „dass du jede Behandlung abgelehnt hast. Ist das wahr?"  
„Das ist mein Bier, Junge. Mach dir mal nicht meinen Kopf."  
„Das ist unverantwortlich von dir! Ist dir dein Leben überhaupt nichts wert?"  
„Ich habe mein Leben gelebt und bin fertig damit. Dazu gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen."

Sein Vater war die Ruhe in Person, was Severus vor Augen hielt, wie lange der Mann schon über das eigene Ableben nachgedacht haben musste. Das erklärte auch die Gelassenheit während des ersten Besuchs.

An Mr. Cox gewandt sagte Severus im Befehlston: „Lassen Sie uns allein!"  
„Mr. Snape, wenn Sie die Stimme erheben, ist das ein Grund für mich, die Sicherheit zu rufen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Patienten aufgeregt werden."  
Severus atmete tief durch und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das entgegen der eigentlichen gemeinten Aussage eher bedrohlich wirkte. „Ich bitte Sie vielmals", begann Severus leise, „mich mit meinem Vater alleinzulassen."  
Mr. Cox schaute zu Tobias hinüber, der ihm zunickte. „Gut, dann gehe ich. Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden."

Wie versteinert wartete Severus darauf, die Tür zu hören, wie sie ins Schloss fiel. Er nach diesem Geräusch richtete er erneut das Wort an seinen Vater.

„Es gibt etwas Einzigartiges, mit dem ich dich durchweg von allen Leiden befreien kann."  
„Vielen Dank, Severus, aber ich muss leider ausschlagen."  
„Hast du mir nicht zugehört, du alter Gipskopf? Du könntest wieder gehen, wärst nicht mehr gelähmt, hättest kein Diabetes mehr."  
Tobias Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als Severus all die Dinge aufzählte. „Ach, lass es doch einfach sein", bat er seinen Sohn.  
Die gedrosselte Lautstärke war schnell wieder vergessen. „Ich verstehe dich nicht!", blaffte Severus seinen Vater an. „Warum musst du so ein ignoranter Dummkopf sein? Hast du Depp nicht begriffen, was ich dir eben angeboten habe?" Severus kam näher an das Bett heran und ergriff das metallene Gestell am Fußende. „Du kannst komplett geheilt werden! Du behältst auch das Bein, an dem dir ja so viel zu liegen scheint." Er verschwieg die zusätzlichen Jahre, die das Elixier des Lebens einem schenkte.  
„Ich hab dich schon verstanden, Jungchen", beteuerte sein Vater. „Aber du verstehst wohl mich nicht. Sieh her und lies es mir von den Lippen ab: Nein, danke!"

Mit voller Wucht schlug Severus gegen das Bett, sodass sein Vater kurz durchgeschüttelt wurde, als es an die Wand am Kopfende prallte. Zeit für Hermine einzuschreiten.

„Hör auf damit, Severus! So etwas kann man friedlich klären", redete sie ihm ins Gewissen.  
„Er hat seinen Verstand verloren", warf Severus ein. „Das ist doch eindeutig! Es wäre ein Leichtes, ihn zu entmündigen. Dann können wir auch gegen seinen Willen handeln und ihn …"  
„Rede hier nicht von uns im Plural, Severus", warnte Hermine. „Lass mich da raus."  
Auch sein Vater erhob Einspruch: „Damit kommst du nicht durch. Du kann mir nicht meine Rechte wegnehmen. Die Gutachten belegen, dass ich nicht plemplem bin."  
„Dein Verhalten beweist das Gegenteil!"  
„Warum? Weil ich sage, bis hier hin und nicht weiter? Es ist meine Entscheidung, ganz allein meine! Die Kröte musst du schlucken, ob es dir passt oder nicht."  
„Du verrückter, alter Narr! Das hier kann man heilen!"

Mit diesem letzten Satz schlug Severus die Bettdecke am Fußende auf und entblößte beide Unterschenkel. Ein Bein war in Verbandsmaterial gewickelt. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den verbundenen Fuß.

„Was soll'n das werden?", fragte Tobias alarmiert.  
„Severus, nicht!"

Hermines Einwand kam zu spät. Severus hatte bereits einen Zauberspruch gemurmelt, der die Bandage in Windeseile aufwickelte. Ein fauliger Gestank breitete sich aus. Schwarze Zehen kamen zum Vorschein.

„Lass das sein!", befahl sein Vater. „Ich will's nicht sehen!"

Das Bein war freigelegt. Severus musste würgen. Zwar hatte er sich durch Hermines Beschreibung ein Bild von dem Leiden machen können, aber einen Fuß zu sehen, der noch immer am Körper hing und dennoch verweste, war zu viel für seinen Magen. An der Fußsohle war ein Loch wie in einem Schuh, den man durchgelaufen hatte. Man konnte das gelblich-gräuliche Fett sehen, das unter der schwarzen, vertrockneten Haut hervorblitzte. Dazu kam der üble Gestank, der zuvor von der verzauberten Binde unterdrückt worden war.

Severus bemerkte an dem übermäßigen Speichelfluss in seinem Mund, dass er kurz davor war, sein Frühstück zu erbrechen. Er musste raus aus diesem Zimmer, und zwar sofort! Severus stürmte hinaus auf den Flur. Es war egal, ob Hermine ihm folgte oder nicht. Er musste die nächste Toilette aufsuchen, wenn er den Gang nicht beschmutzen wollte.

Hermine war hin und her gerissen, entweder Severus zu folgen oder bei Tobias zu bleiben. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres.

„Tut mir leid", sagte der alte Mann. „Sehen Sie einfach gar nicht hin." Er selbst hielt sich eine Hand als Sichtschutz vor die Augen. Auch für ihn war der Anblick nicht erträglich. „Rufen Sie eine Schwester, die wird sich drum kümmern."  
„Ach, das kann ich doch schnell machen", bot Hermine vorgetäuscht gelassen an. „Ich hab schon Schlimmeres gesehen."

Gelogen war es nicht, aber trotzdem hatte auch sie mit Übelkeit zu kämpfen. Unvorbereitet so eine entsetzliche Wunde zu sehen schlug auch ihr auf den Magen. Während ihrer Ausbildung im Mungos hatte sie Stümpfe von abgerissenen Gliedern verbunden oder offene Knochenbrüche behandelt. Sie würde es wohl noch schaffen, dachte sie, ein Bein zu verbinden. Mit ihrem Stab hob sie das Bein erst magisch an, bevor sie eine der steril verpackten Binden anvisierte, die man vorsorglich auf dem Nachttisch bereitgelegt hatte. Mit einem Wingardium Leviosa schwebte die Binde zielsicher ans Bett und wickelte sich nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch gründlich um das Bein – nicht zu fest und nicht zu lasch. Den Zauberspruch, um üble Gerüche zu unterdrücken, kannte sie ebenfalls. Schnell war alles wieder wie es war. Hermine griff zur Bettdecke und legte sie über seine Beine.

„Danke, mein Kleines."  
Hermine hob scherzhaft eine Augenbraue. „Kleines?"  
„So heißen bei mir alle netten Frauen", erklärte Tobias mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Machen Sie bitte das Fenster auf?" Der Geruch des abgestorbenen Beines sollte verschwinden. Hermine tat ihm den Gefallen. Danach setzte sie sich wieder ans Bett. „Ach je!", seufzte Tobias plötzlich, fasst sich dabei an die Brust. „Ich glaube, ich nehme lieber eine von den Herztabletten. Die Aufregung …" Er machte sich lang, um zum Nachttisch zu greifen, aber er kam nicht heran.  
„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen." Mit wachem Blick überflog sie all die Mittel und griff zum richtigen Medikament. Eine Tablette drückte sie aus der Folie direkt in Tobias' offene Hand. „Und ein Schluck Wasser dazu." Alles stand in Reichweite. Sie kam nicht drumherum, das Bild aus früheren Tagen zu bemerken. „Ihre Frau?", fragte sie, obwohl es offensichtlich war. Schon einmal hatte Hermine ein Foto von ihr gesehen und zwar in einer alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.  
„Ja, meine liebe Eileen." Die Sehnsucht in Tobias' Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Hermine nahm das Bild in die Hand. „Und der kleine Severus." Tobias lachte. „Da kamen wir noch blendend miteinander aus." Nachdem er die Tablette geschluckt hatte, fragte Tobias: „Wollen Sie ihm nicht nachgehen?"  
„Severus?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir würden uns jetzt nur streiten und das möchte ich nicht." Das Bild stellte sie zurück an seinen Platz. „Warum ist Ihre Beziehung zu Severus eigentlich so schwer?"  
„Fragen Sie mich was Leichteres." Tobias blickte einmal auf das Bild, dann zu Hermine. „'s war schon nicht leicht für mich, als Eileen nach der Hochzeit sagte, sie wär 'ne Hexe. In dem Augenblick dachte ich, sie hat sie nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne." Er schnaufte. „Hat dann ihren Stab gezogen und meine Kaffeetasse zum Fliegen gebracht. Ich hab mir beinahe in die Hosen gesch…" Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Ich bin katholisch erzogen worden, müssen Sie wissen. Hexen sind nichts Gutes, steht sogar in der Bibel. Dieser ganze Wahrsagekrempel."  
„Wahrsagen hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit Hexerei zu tun. Ich bin da beispielsweise überhaupt nicht gut drin und mach es seit der Schule nicht mehr." Obwohl Hermine von ihren Eltern christliche Werte vermittelt bekommen hatte, wurde sie nicht streng gläubig erzogen. Die Bibel kannte sie jedoch, hatte sie mehr als nur ein Mal gelesen. „Propheten sind doch nichts anderes als Wahrsager, oder?"  
Tobias schnaufte belustigt. „Sagen Sie das mal einem Pfarrer."  
„Dass man Hexen nicht leben lassen darf, steht nur im Alten Testament. Im Neuen Testament wird vor Dämonen gewarnt, und vor Magie in dem Sinne, dass sie anderen Menschen schaden kann. Wahrsagerei oder Hexen werden nicht mehr erwähnt."  
„Ja, ja, ich hab es irgendwann begriffen", versicherte Tobias, „dass nicht jede Hexe bösartig ist. Trotzdem … Diese Zauberei kann einem schon Angst machen. Severus hat gern seine Späßchen damit getrieben."  
„Ehrlich?" Hermine musste lachen. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."  
„Fragen Sie ihn mal, was er mit der Toilette angestellt hat."

Ein Moment besinnliche Ruhe kehrte ein. Tobias dachte an alte Zeiten, besonders an seine damalige Ehefrau, die ihm viel zu früh genommen wurde. Diesen friedlichen Moment wollte Hermine nicht stören, aber sie blieb bei ihm, an seinem Bett. An dem Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch las sie die Uhrzeit ab. Es war kurz nach 19 Uhr. Sicherlich würde die Besuchszeit bald vorbei sein.

„Ich find's sehr nett", begann Tobias plötzlich, „dass Sie bei mir sind. Hatte schon lange keine richtige Unterhaltung mehr. Die Schwestern haben immer so viel um die Ohren. Kann's ihnen nicht verdenken, dass sie nicht auch noch mit mir reden wollen. Es reicht, wenn sie mir den Hintern abwischen müssen." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Ist ein bisschen öde hier. Elis ist auch nicht gerade 'n redseliger Geselle." Tobias blickte hinüber zu seinem Zimmernachbarn. „Er wird bestimmt vor mir ins Gras beißen. Als es ihm einigermaßen gut ging, haben wir noch drüber gescherzt. Er hat gewettet, dass ich vor ihm abnippel. Scheint, als hätte er die Wette verloren, nicht wahr, Elis?"

Der Mann im Nebenbett regte sich kein bisschen. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus, ein und aus. Es war beinahe hypnotisch. Irgendwann würde die Atmung aussetzen und er wäre erlöst.

„Seine Innereien sind völlig zerfressen, hat er mir erzählt. Hat jetzt auch sein Hirn zu Matsch gemacht. Keine Ahnung, wie man die Krankheit nennt, aber ich bin froh, dass ich sie nicht habe. Ich bin noch klar im Kopf und das wird hoffentlich bis zum Ende so bleiben."  
Hermine nickte verständnisvoll, bevor sie etwas aufgriff, das Severus vorhin angesprochen hatte, denn sie wollte wissen: „Ist es wahr, dass Sie alle Behandlungen ausgeschlagen haben?"  
„Na ja", Tobias versuchte, sich im Bett aufzusetzen. Mit Hilfe von Hermine klappte es wunderbar. „Die Heiler sagten, das Bein könnten sie nich' mehr retten. Amputieren wollten sie's. Das war deren Behandlungsvorschlag. Nein, sag ich. Mein Bein behalte ich!"  
„Das, was Severus vorhin gesagt hat, ist wahr. Es gibt ein Mittel, das Sie komplett heilen kann. Es darf nur niemand davon erfahren, wissen Sie? Es darf nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Wir müssten Sie erst hier herausholen, bevor wir …"  
Tobias winkte ab. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, was mein Sohn mir für eine Möglichkeit bietet, aber was dann? Wenn ich gesund bin, was dann? Ich hab doch niemanden. Sie sehen ja, wie es zwischen Severus und mir abläuft. Wir würden uns nur im Weg stehen. Nein … Meine Zeit ist vorbei, war sie schon vor Jahren. Wenn Sie so ein Wundermittel haben, dann geben Sie es meinem Freund hier." Er deutete auf Elis. „Er hat eine liebe Frau, drei Kinder und fünf Enkel, die ihn regelmäßig besuchen. Aber ich …? Nein, das wäre pure Verschwendung. Ich habe meine Eileen schon lange genug überlebt."

Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf das Foto, und in diesem Augenblick verstand Hermine, was in dem Mann vorging. In seinem Alter durfte man des Lebens überdrüssig sein und auf eine Wiedervereinigung im Jenseits hoffen.

„Ich kann nur beten, ich lande auf der gleichen Etage wie Eileen", scherzte Tobias, „und nicht ein Stockwerk tiefer."  
„Sie waren bestimmt kein schlechter Mensch", vermutete Hermine laut.  
„In Severus' Augen …"  
„Ach, nun vergessen Sie mal das Gezänk mit Severus."  
„Ich weiß ja, warum er so ist. Hat lange gedauert, aber irgendwann ging mir ein Licht auf." Tobias nickte sich selbst zu. „Wir haben aneinander vorbeigelebt. Ich habe ihn und seine Hobbys nicht verstanden und er hatte kein offenes Ohr für meine Interessen. Na ja, ich hatte ja nicht mal welche. War nur am Schuften, damit es beiden gut geht. Wir haben uns selten gesehen und wenn, dann gab es Streit."

Hermine hörte die Reue über die nicht wieder gutzumachende Vergangenheit. Sie konnte den Mann sogar ein bisschen verstehen. Es war nur schade, dachte sie, dass Severus gegangen war. Er war derjenige, der hier sitzen und sich mit Tobias unterhalten müsste.

„Ich alter Suffkopp hab's vermasselt. Hatte lange genug Zeit drüber nachzudenken. Wissen Sie was? Es gab ein paar schöne Momente zwischen uns. Wirklich! Ich hoffe nur, er kann sich auch an sie erinnern." Tobias nickte, als er Hermine anschaute. „Bin mit ihm mal in den Zoo gegangen, als seine Mutter im Mungos lag. Na ja, ich hatte natürlich solange den Jungen an der Backe. Er war vier oder fünf, hat die ganze Zeit geweint, weil seine Mutter nicht da war. Irgendjemand hat sie mit einem Scherzzauber belegt. Wie das eben so ist, musste ich mir was einfallen lassen. Im Zoo hat er endlich aufgehört zu weinen. Die Löwen haben's ihm angetan. Die fand er klasse. Bevor's ab ins Vogelhaus ging, habe ich ihm noch ein Eis geklaut, ähm, gekauft", verbesserte Tobias. „Ich dachte erst, die Löwen waren sein absoluter Höhepunkt, aber nein, es waren die Vögel! Sie hätten ihn mal sehen müssen, den Kleinen. Die Augen ganz groß und den Blick immer nach oben gerichtet. Ein paar von den Tierchen waren zutraulich, kamen ganz nah an uns ran. Ich sag Ihnen, die Vögel haben alle anderen Tiere im Zoo getoppt. Ich habe ihn gar nicht mehr da rausbekommen. Er hätte sich wohl am liebsten ein Nest gebaut, um im Vogelhaus zu übernachten."

Mit einem Male, Hermine war selbst überrascht und konnte es nicht aufhalten, schluchzte sie und eine Träne wollte sich über die Wange davonschleichen, aber sie erwischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs.

„Was denn, was denn …", tröstete Tobias. „Nicht doch, Kleines. Was habe ich denn Falsches gesagt?"  
„Nichts." Sie zog die Nase hoch, lächelte dabei. „Das mit den Vögeln … Wissen Sie, was ein Animagus ist?"  
„Nein, keine Ahnung."  
„Das ist eine Tiergestalt, die manche Zauberer und Hexen annehmen können. Man kann sie sich nicht aussuchen. Der Charakter einer Person bestimmt, wie sein Animagus aussieht."  
„Und was hat das mit meinem kleinen Anekdötchen zu tun?", fragte Tobias freundlich nach.  
Hermine musste nochmals ihre Augen trocknen. „Severus ist einer von denen, die sich in einen Animagus verwandeln können. Seine Gestalt ist ein Vogel. Genau genommen ein Sekretär."  
Jetzt war es Tobias, der gequält lächeln musste. „Ja, das passt zu ihm. Das sind doch die grauschwarzen Vögel, die so selten fliegen, oder? Die mit den dürren, langen Beinen." Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich kann mich dran erinnern. Die haben wir zusammen gefüttert."

Gegen halb acht kam eine Schwester ins Zimmer. Sie sah erst nach Elis, legte den Patient zusammen mit einer Kollegin in eine andere Position und schob ihm ein Kissen zwischen die Schenkel, damit es keine wunden Stellen geben würde. Nach einigen Zaubersprüchen, mit denen sie Elis pflegten, blickte eine der Schwestern hinüber zu Tobias.

„Sagen Sie ja nich', dass Sie mir nochmal irgendwo was reinschieben wollen", schäkerte Tobias. Die Schwester lachte.  
„Nein, mein Guter, aber die Besuchszeit ist vorbei." Diesmal galt ihr Blick Hermine.  
„Oh, dann werde ich mal …" Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte ihn ordentlich zurück an den Tisch. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhrzeit. „Meine Güte, die Zeit ist aber schnell vergangen." Sie nahm die Hand, die Tobias ihr entgegenhielt. „Es war wirklich schön, Sie kennengelernt zu haben, Mr. Snape."  
„Nein, die Ehre liegt ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte er höflich. „Sagen Sie Severus bitte von mir, dass ich ihm für den Besuch danke."  
„Mach ich", sagte Hermine strahlend.  
„Ach, und tun Sie mir bitte noch einen Gefallen?"  
„Aber sicher!"  
Er lächelte sie an, womit er sie noch mehr ansteckte. „Besuchen Sie mich nicht mehr."  
Seine Worte ließen Hermines Lächeln abrupt verblassen. „Aber …?"  
„Nein, bitte … Besuchen Sie mich nicht noch einmal. Ich …" Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, weil er sich seinen eigenen Wunsch nicht erklären konnte. „Bitte, nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich. Ich habe die Unterhaltung mit Ihnen wirklich genossen, aber ich kann nicht … Es fällt mir so schwer."

Hermine nickte. Tobias' Bitte war für sie so deprimierend, dass sie ihren Tränen am liebsten freien Lauf gelassen hätte, aber sie riss sich zusammen. Er sollte sie nicht heulend in Erinnerung behalten. Stattdessen drückte sie nochmal seine Hand und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie war doch eine Hexe, dachte sie. Warum fiel es ihr dann so schwer, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern? Schweren Herzens strich sie mit dem Daumen über seine Handrücken und verabschiedete sich.

„Machen Sie's gut, Mr. Snape."  
„Leben Sie wohl, Miss Granger."


	232. Alle guten Dinge

Im November wurde es so kalt, dass man jeden Tag mit Schneefall rechnen konnte. Außerdem war die Anfrage nach Tränken gegen Erkältungskrankheiten groß. Die ganzen Bestellungen konnte die Granger Apotheke mit links erledigen, denn es gab, dafür hatte Severus gesorgt, Unterstützung.

„Ich hatte heute Früh doch glatt Eisblumen an meinen Fenstern!", erzählte Isabelle, die Nichte von Ignatius, die von Severus nach einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingestellt worden war. „Wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich meine Fenster zu Weihnachten gar nicht schmücken, das erledigt für mich Mutter Natur. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Fenster nicht undicht sind."

Besagte Mutter Natur hatte Isabelle Lyon sehr kräftig gestaltet. Die gewichtige Dame war nur wenige Jahre älter als Hermine. Auffälligstes Merkmal war ihr rundliches Gesicht, denn darin fand man immer ein liebenswertes Lächeln, was die frohe Natur der Dame widerspiegelte. Man musste sie einfach gern haben. Selbst Severus ertappte sich einmal dabei, durch ihre herzliche Art zu einem Lächeln animiert worden zu sein. Wenngleich sie auch einige Pfunde zu viel auf den Hüften hatte, war sie sehr gewandt und flink, vor allem aber dachte sie mit und konnte ab dem ersten Tag selbstständig arbeiten, ohne dass sie viele Fragen hatte.

„Wenn sich Eisblumen bilden, hat das mit der Temperatur im Raum zu tun", mutmaßte Cyriakus Woodpecker, der Bekannte von Ignatius, der ebenfalls von Severus begutachtet und eingestellt worden war. „Die Fenster sind bestimmt nicht undicht. Wenn es nachts im Haus kälter wird und die Luft keine Feuchtigkeit mehr aufnehmen kann, setzt sich das Wasser am Fenster ab und gefriert, weil die Scheiben die gleiche Temperatur haben, die draußen herrscht."

Cyriakus Woodpecker war im Gegensatz zu der Dame ein völlig anderer Schlag Mensch. Der Mann hatte das gleiche Alter wie Ignatius, war somit ebenfalls an die zehn Jahre älter als Severus. Dieser Mann war, was er wohl seiner vorangehenden Beschäftigung im Ministerium zu verdanken hatte, sehr penibel, was wiederum ganz im Sinne von Severus war. Die beiden neuen Angestellten hatten sich schnell eingelebt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Isabelle den Umgang mit Kunden gewohnt war, was dazu führte, dass sie Daphne täglich einige Stunden im Verkaufsraum zur Hand ging, wenn wenig im Labor zu tun war. Alles in allem war Severus mit seiner Belegschaft sehr zufrieden. Außerdem konnte Isabelle gut kochen und wechselte sich freiwillig mit Gordian ab, um für alle ein köstliches Mittagessen zu zaubern. Durch ihre Künste hatte Severus sogar einige Kilo zugenommen und konnte nun, wenn er Hermines Worten Glauben schenken wollte, nicht mehr als unnatürlich dürr bezeichnet werden, sondern nur noch als schlank. Mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung im Labor konnte sich Severus nun voll und ganz der Ausbildung von Gordian widmen. Hermine und er waren nicht mehr gezwungen, selbst noch Tränke für die Kunden herzustellen. Zum nächsten Vollmond müssten sie nicht einmal beim Wolfsbanntrank mithelfen. Dank der vergebenen Lizenz für den Vanillegeschmack würden sich die Kunden wieder auf alle anderen Apotheken und freiberuflichen Tränkemeister verteilten. Der nächste Vollmond war für Freitag, den 26. November, angekündigt. Bis dahin sollten alle gut eingearbeitet sein.

Mit einem Paket unterm Arm kam Daphne ins Labor und ging direkt zu Severus hinüber. „Das hat der Herr vom Posteulenamt gerade abgegeben. Ist wohl zerbrechlich."  
„Vielen Dank, Miss Greengrass."  
„Was ist aus Daphne geworden?", fragte sie lächelnd, erwartete aber keine Antwort von ihm.

Unter den wachen Augen von Hermine öffnete er das Paket, welches aus Rumänien stammte. Er wusste, was Charlie ihm geschickt hatte und konnte es gar nicht abwarten, sie zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Endlich war das braune Paketpapier entfernt, das Päckchen geöffnet.

„Sie es dir an!", sagte er ehrfürchtig zu Hermine. Sie kam näher heran und betrachtete die silbernen Eierschalen mit ihren dunkelgrauen Punkten. Es waren vier Hälften. Ein Ei musste so groß wie ein Klatscher sein.  
„Das sind die Eierschalen von Knuckern?" Vorsichtig nahm sie eine Hälfte in die Hand. „Ist ziemlich schwer."  
„Tatsächlich?" Davon überzeugte sich Severus selbst. Mit der Hand versuchte er, das Gewicht zu bestimmen. „Was meinst du, was eine komplette Schale wiegt? Sechshundert, siebenhundert Gramm?" Er nahm die andere Hälfte in die Hand. Mittlerweile hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Angestellten auf sich gezogen. Isabelle, Cyriakus, Ignatius und Gordian versammelten sich um das Paket mit dem seltenen Inhalt.  
„Was für Dracheneier sind das?", wollte Cyriakus wissen und klemmte sich sein Monokel unter die rechte Augenbraue. „Die habe ich ja noch nie gesehen."  
Severus stand auf und hielt beide Hälften gut sichtbar nach oben: „Meine Damen und Herren, halten Sie sich fest. Das hier sind echte Knucker-Eierschalen!"  
„Habe ich richtig gehört?", fragte Gordian nach. „Knucker? Sind die Schalen etwa versteinert?"  
Ignatius konnte es ebenfalls kaum glauben. „Die sind doch ausgestorben."  
„Nein, das dachte man ursprünglich. Diese Exemplare sind uns von einem Drachen-Reservat in Rumänien geschickt worden, nachdem die beiden Tierchen von einer Ukrainischen Eisenbauchdame ausgebrütet wurden. Wir werden darum gebeten, die Eierschalen auf ihre möglichen Wirkungen in Zaubertränken zu untersuchen."  
„Das ist absolut mein Gebiet!", versicherte Cyriakus. Als er ein ernstes Gesicht machte, fiel ihm sein Monokel hinunter, das nun an einer goldenen Kette baumelte. „Im Ministerium war ich mit der Analyse verschiedener Stoffe beschäftigt."  
Isabelle erhob Einspruch, denn auch sie wollte sich mit diesen Schalen befassen: „Ich habe im Mungos gelernt, wie man Objekte und ihre Bestandteile unter die Lupe nimmt."  
„Keinen Streit bitte", bat Severus. „Wir alle werden diese Schalen studieren. Das ist nämlich unsere Aufgabe. Und es werden in Zukunft sicherlich noch mehr kommen. Ich darf Sie alle daran erinnern, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, so wie sie es vertraglich versicherten. Verlieren Sie kein Wort über lebende Knucker oder deren Eierschalen."  
„Auf keinen Fall, Sir", sagte Gordian. „Darf ich mal anfassen?"

Natürlich durfte er. Severus ließ eine halbe Eierschale durch die Hände seiner Angestellten gehen. Alle waren gleichermaßen fasziniert und begierig darauf, mehr über diese Schalen herauszufinden.

Wenige Meter von der Apotheke entfernt zeigte Harry seiner Frau und dem Jungen die Räume seines Kinderladens. Nicholas testete sofort die herumliegenden Spielzeuge auf ihre Qualität. Eines der Schaukelpferde hatte es ihm angetan.

„Das hier ist die Küche." Harry deutete mit einer Hand hinein.  
„Ist sehr geräumig", bemerkte Ginny.  
„Es sollen ja auch drei hier drinnen arbeiten. Sie werden sich nicht auf die Füße treten." Einen Raum weiter zeigte er ihr die Toilette. Beim Anblick des so weit unten angebrachten Urinals wunderte sich Ginny, so dass er von sich aus erklärte: „Ich hab dir doch von dem Kobold erzählt."  
„Ach ja", fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Meinst du wirklich, er meldet seinen Sohn hier an?"  
„Warum nicht? Es kann natürlich auch nur ein Test gewesen sein. Vielleicht wollte er sehen, wie ich reagiere? Ich werde es ja merk…"

Nicholas helles Freudengeschrei unterbrach Harry. Beide stürmten zurück ins Spielzimmer und sahen den Grund für seine Fröhlichkeit. Er hatte eine große Kiste umgeworfen. Die darin aufbewahrten Figuren von Prinzessinnen und Königen, von Pferden und Kutschen, Bauern und Mägden – sie alle waren lebendig geworden, als sie den Fußboden berührten. So sollte es auch sein, dachte Harry, aber nicht alle auf einmal. Ein Paradies für Nicholas.

„An deiner Stelle solltest du ein paar Puppen mit nachhause nehmen", riet Ginny, „sonst wird er die ganze Zeit quengeln."  
„Ja, du hast vielleicht Recht." Zu Nicholas sagte er: „Such dir eine Puppe aus. Von mir aus zwei." Nach und nach fing Harry die Puppen wieder ein und warf sie in die Spielzeugkiste, woraufhin sie auf der Stelle bewegungslos wurden. Nicholas hielt ein Pferd und einen König in den Händen, drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Hätte der Junge noch mehr Hände, würde jede von ihnen eine Puppe halten. „Die zwei Puppen?", fragte Harry mit hoher Stimme.  
„Papa", kam als Antwort zurück.  
Harry grinste, drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Hast du das gehört? Er hat Papa gesagt!"  
„Papapapapa", sagte Nicholas gleich mehrmals hintereinander.  
Ginny lächelte und behielt es für sich, dass der Junge vor wenigen Tagen schon Mama gesagt hatte, als sie ihn anzog. „Ja, es ist auch nicht zu überhören."  
„Dann nehmen wir die beiden Püppchen mit nachhause."

Harry nahm Nicholas auf den Arm, bekam dabei einmal das weiche Hufeisen des Pferdes ans Kinn. Sie waren nicht in die Winkelgasse gekommen, um sich den Kinderladen anzusehen. Die Entscheidung kam spontan. Ursprünglich wollten sie nur in die Apotheke, um etwas zu besorgen.

Wie es so kam, wurden sie auf ihrem Weg noch einmal abgelenkt. Im Schaufenster von Flourish und Blotts entdeckte Harry ein Buch, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte.

„Sieh mal", Harry nickte zum Schaufenster, „Lockhart ist zurück." Ginny betrachtete das Buch mit dem Titel _Perplexe Persönlichkeiten_. Auf dem Cover war Gilderoy Lockhart zu sehen, der im Gegensatz zu all seinen anderen Büchern nur dezent lächelte. „Lass uns reingehen", bat Harry. „Ich will mal drin blättern."

Im Geschäft schaute Ginny sich mit Nicholas die Kinderbücher an. Der Junge fand sogar ein, zwei Exemplare, die ihm gefielen. Harry nahm derweil eines von Lockharts Büchern in die Hand und las erst die Inhaltsangabe auf der Rückseite. Es schien sich dieses Mal um ein Thema zu handeln, das Lockhart persönlich erlebt hatte, denn es erzählte seine eigene Geschichte, nämlich die eines Mannes, der eines Tages in Anwesenheit eines Rothaarigen in einer Höhle aufwachte und keinerlei Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage hatte. Um das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu überfliegen, schlug Harry das Buch auf. Er stieß auf eine Widmung, die er las, dann nochmal las und am Ende noch immer nicht glauben konnte. Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging er zu Ginny.

„Schau mal, hier!" Er hielt ihr die Stelle mit der Widmung vor die Nase.  
Ginny las laut: „Für meine ehemalige Schülerin und gute Freundin Hermine Granger, als Dank für ihre beschwingenden und Mut machenden Worte, ohne die dieses Buch nicht möglich gewesen wäre." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiß sie davon?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wann sie ihn getroffen haben soll. Er kann sich doch an niemanden erinnern."  
„Ah, Mr. Potter!" Mr. Flourish kam auf seine Kunden zu und sprach extra laut, damit auch jeder der anderen Kunden wahrnahm, dass Harry Potter bei ihm einkaufte. „Seien Sie gegrüßt, und auch Mrs. Potter wünsche ich einen guten Tag." Er bemerkte das Buch in Harry Händen. „Für Sie mache ich einen Freundschaftspreis."  
„Nein, ich wollte gar nicht …"  
„Sie haben Recht!", unterbrach Mr. Flourish. „Da wir im nächsten Jahr so etwas wie Kollegen sind", er spielte darauf an, dass dann auch Harry zu den Ladeninhabern in der Winkelgasse gehören würde, „schenke ich Ihnen dieses Exemplar als Willkommensgruß."  
„Das ist gar nicht nötig."  
„Ach, wie bescheiden Sie sind. Genau deshalb liebt man Sie so sehr, Mr. Potter." Mr. Flourish klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schulter, schaute danach zu Nicholas hinunter. „Hat der kleine Fratz auch was Schönes gefunden?"  
„Ja", sagte Ginny, „aber die Bücher bezahlen wir!"

So schnell wie möglich verließen Harry und Ginny das Büchergeschäft wieder. Die Apotheke war nicht weit. Ginny hielt ihrem Mann die Tür auf. Drinnen setzte Harry den Jungen ab, der sofort mit den beiden sich bewegenden Puppen spielte.

„Hallo Daphne", grüßte Harry freundlich.  
„Hi Harry, hallo Ginny. Soll ich Hermine holen?"  
„Ja, das wäre nett."

Bis Hermine kommen würde, stöberte Ginny in den Regalen und fand auf Anhieb das, weshalb sie hier war. Sie nahm eines der kleinen Fläschchen in die Hand.

„Hier!" Sie zeigte Harry den Fund. „Wir hätten Hermine gar nicht stören brauchen."  
„Wer hätte mich nicht stören brauchen?" Mit breitem Lächeln öffnete Hermine die Theke und kam auf die beiden zu, um sie innig zu begrüßen. „Hallo, Harry!" Eine Umarmung folgte. Bevor sie Ginny umarmte, bemerkte sie das Fläschchen. „Ein Schwangerschaftstest?" Sie blickte von der Flasche auf zu Ginny, dann zu Harry, wieder zu Ginny. Langsam hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Ehrlich?" Sie freute sich jetzt schon.  
„Das wollen wir ja gerade sehen", beruhigte Ginny sie. „Wie funktionieren die Tests?"

Die Anwendung war leicht. Es war ähnlich wie bei den Muggeltests. Ein paar Tropfen Urin, die man in das Fläschchen geben musste, reichten aus. Eine Verfärbung stellte einen positiven Test dar. Blieb die Flüssigkeit durchsichtig, war es ein Fehlalarm. An ihrer Hose bemerkte Hermine plötzlich ein Ziehen. Nicholas.

Mit einer Hand wuschelte sie ihm durchs schwarze Haar. „Wie konnte ich dich nur so unverschämt übergehen, mein Spatz?"

Den Kleinen nahm Hermine auf den Arm. In dem Moment trat Severus in den Verkaufsraum. Natürlich grüßte auch er die Besucher – und er bemerkte ebenfalls den Artikel in Ginnys Hand, zu dem er sich vorerst nicht äußerte. Als er sich oberflächlich mit Harry über den Kinderladen unterhielt, beobachtete Severus, wie Hermine mit ihrem Patensohn umging. Sie drückte ihre Wange an seine und erwähnte seine kalte Nase. Gleich darauf folgte ein Eskimokuss, bei dem Nicholas aus unerklärlichen Gründen anfangen musste zu giggeln. Vielleicht hatte es gekitzelt. Der Junge beugte sich beim Lachen weit nach hinten, aber Hermine hatte ihn fest im Griff, so dass er nicht fallen konnte. Im Anschluss warf Nicholas die Arme um Hermines Hals und drückte sie, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte. Den sanften Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht mochte Severus.

„Severus, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", hörte er plötzlich Harry fragen.  
„Was hast du eben gesagt?"  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, grinste dabei, bevor er wiederholte: „Ich wollte wissen, wie sich die Angestellten so machen."  
„Bestens, bestens! Wirklich, sie sind hervorragend." Wieder war Severus von Hermine abgelenkt, die dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, bevor sie ihn wieder absetzte. Als sich Hermine mit Ginny unterhielt, blickte Severus zu Harry und fragte: „Schwanger?"  
Harry strich sich über den eigenen Bauch und erwiderte: „Sieht man das etwa?"  
„Scherzkeks."  
Harry lachte, gab letztendlich aber eine ehrliche Antwort: „Eintracht Pfützensee hat sie abgelehnt, weil sie laut der Tests schwanger sein soll. Wir wollen uns nur vergewissern."  
„Die Heiler des Teams Eintracht Pfützensee ordern ihre Tränke bei uns. Wenn nichts vertauscht wurde …"  
„Genau deswegen machen wir einen Test. Könnte ja sein, dass man Blut oder Urin durcheinandergebracht hat." Aus seiner Tasche holte er das Buch von Lockhart und wandte sich an Hermine. „Schau mal her!" Er hielt das Cover in die Höhe.  
„Ach, hat er es doch gewagt und eines geschrieben!", sagte sie überrascht.  
„Es steht sogar eine interessante Widmung drin." Harry schlug die Stelle auf und las sie laut vor. Nicht nur Hermine war davon sehr verblüfft, sondern auch Severus.  
Letzterer musste sofort seine Meinung darüber kundtun, denn Severus fragte: „Hast du was mit dem Kerl?"  
Hermine lachte, steckte damit den Jungen an, den sie gerade wieder auf den Arm nahm, weil er sehnsüchtig die Arme nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. „Ich habe Lockhart getroffen, als ich Nevilles Eltern im Mungos besucht habe. Ich hab doch davon erzählt, oder etwa nicht? Er hat mir sogar ein Autogramm gegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe es herumgezeigt."  
Mit dem Buch wedelte Harry hin und her. „Kannst es haben, wenn du möchtest." Weil sie keine Hand frei hatte, überreichte Harry Severus das Buch. „Ich lese es ja doch nicht."  
„Danke, Harry", sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich wieder in ein Gespräch mit Ginny vertiefte, zwischendurch immer wieder dem Kind ein Kuss gab, wo sie gerade eine geeignete Stelle fand.

Harry blickte hinüber zu den beiden Frauen. Hermine konnte nicht davon ablassen, mit Nicholas zu kuscheln. Der Junge hatte einen Narren an seiner Patentante gefressen.

„Sie kann wirklich gut mit Kindern umgehen", dachte Harry laut, aber nur so laut, dass Severus es hören konnte. „Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich mir das nur schwer vorstellen können. Sie ist sonst immer die allwissende Enzyklopädie auf zwei Beinen." Beide begutachteten das, was Harry eben gesagt hatte, aus nächster Nähe. Es stimmte. Hermine konnte gut mit dem Jungen umgehen. „Habt ihr auch schon mal drüber nachgedacht?"  
Severus' Kopf schnellte herum. „Über was?"  
„Na, was Kleines in die Welt zu setzen", erörterte Harry.  
„Ich, ähm ..." Mit diesem Thema fühlte sich Severus nicht wohl. „Ich muss langsam wieder weiterarbeiten." Er nickte Harry und Ginny zu. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Verwundert schaute Harry Severus hinterher und fragte sich, ob er gerade ein Thema angesprochen hatte, das zwischen Hermine und Severus womöglich tabu war.

„Du kannst den Test hier machen, oben in der Wohnung", bot Hermine ihrer Freundin an.  
„Was denn, gleich hier?"  
„Ja, wenn er positiv ist, musst du ihn auch nicht bezahlen." So sehr freute sich Hermine über den potenziellen Nachwuchs.  
Ginny lächelte. „Wer kann so ein Angebot schon ablehnen?"

Wie vorgeschlagen verzog sich Ginny nach oben ins Badezimmer. Sie führte den Test genauso durch, wie Hermine es erklärt hatte. Schon nach nur vier Tropfen Urin färbte sich die Flüssigkeit dunkellila. Nachdem sie sich gründlich die Hände gewaschen hatten, kam sie freudestrahlend heraus und zeigte das Resultat. Hermine fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Meine Güte! So eine kräftige Farbe entsteht nur, wenn …"  
Harry fiel ihr ins Wort. „Sie ist schon beinahe im fünften Monat."  
Erst stand Hermines Mund vor lauter Staunen weit offen, dann grinste sie so breit, dass man einen perfekten Blick auf die grade Reihe ihrer weißen Zähne hatte. „Das sind ja mal schöne Neuigkeiten! Nicht so trübsinnige wie die mit Severus' Vater."  
„Seinem Vater?", wiederholte Harry. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, doch er fragte trotzdem nach: „Was ist mit seinem Vater?"  
„Ach, eine lange Geschichte", winkte Hermine ab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie erzählen darf."

Nach dem letzten Besuch im Dii Penates hatte Severus nicht mehr mit ihr über seinen Vater gesprochen, hatte auch nicht den Gedanken geäußert, ihn noch einmal besuchen zu wollen. So blieb es Hermine erspart Severus zu sagen, um was Tobias sie gebeten hatte. Der kranke Mann wollte nicht, dass sie ihn ein weiteres Mal aufsuchten. Sie würde Severus erst davon erzählen, sollte der tatsächlich von sich aus dazu bereit sein, seinem alten Herrn einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten.

Die frohe Kunde über Ginnys andere Umstände musste sie Severus brühwarm mitteilen. Weil sie sich für ihre Freundin so sehr freute, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Severus wurde sogar neidisch auf Harry, der so prächtig in seiner Vaterrolle aufblühte und alles mit links zu erledigen schien. Noch immer konnte sich Severus nicht in der gleichen Rolle sehen. Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt, denn es lag an ihm und an der Kindheit, die er Severus beschert hatte, weswegen er selbst Zweifel hegte, ob er für Nachwuchs eine geeignete, vorbildliche Vaterfigur verkörpern könnte. Doch wenn er sich Hermine und Nicholas ins Gedächtnis rief, wurde er sich darüber klar, dass sie mit ihrem freundlichen, warmen Wesen ein Kind verdient hatte. In ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung wollte er ihr solche Freuden nicht vorenthalten. Zwiespalt. Zwiespalt war ein treffender Ausdruck für die Zwickmühle, in der sich Severus seit einiger Zeit befand. Bei einem Kind gab es keine Kompromisse. Entweder man entschied sich für eines oder man wollte keines.

„ …und wenn Mr. Snape mit seinen Gedanken bei und wäre …", hörte er plötzlich Ignatius sagen.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ah, Sie sind ja doch ansprechbar", scherzte sein Angestellter. Sie alle saßen gerade gemeinsam bei Tisch. Isabell hatte gekocht. „Ich habe gesagt, es wäre sicherlich unverschämt zu fragen, ob einer von uns so etwas wie Weihnachtsgeld bekommt."  
Severus nickte. „Sie haben vollkommen Recht: Es ist unverschämt."  
„Sage ich doch", bestätigte Ignatius seine Vermutung. Isabelle und Cyriakus schauten betrübt drein, verstanden aber die Entscheidung ihres Chefs. Sie waren erst seit Anfang November in der Granger Apotheke beschäftigt.  
„Wenn es ums Geld geht …", begann Severus. „Sie können monatlich zu Vollmond Überstunden machen, die Ihnen natürlich vergütet werden. Der Wolfsbanntrank nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch. Außerdem wird Miss Greengrass", sie blickte auf, „nichts dagegen haben, wenn einer von Ihnen ein oder zwei Stunden länger bleibt, um sie bei der Buchhaltung zu unterstützen."

Nach dem Mittagessen ließ man Cyriakus, Isabelle und Ignatius allein im Labor. Gordian begleitete Severus und Hermine nach oben ins Wohnzimmer. Der junge Mann befand sich zum ersten Mal in den privaten Räumlichkeiten seines Zaubertränkemeisters. Er wirkte ein wenig unbeholfen.

„So, Mr. Foster", Severus winkte Gordian heran und deutete auf ein Denkarium.  
Der junge Mann staunte. „Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?"  
„Ein Taufbecken ist es jedenfalls nicht."  
Gordian bemerkte die Flüssigkeit in der steinernen Schale. „Tatsächlich! Ein Denkarium."  
„Korrekt! Haben Sie schon einmal Erfahrungen mit so einem Objekt gemacht?"  
„Nein, Sir, ich habe nur von diesen Becken gelesen. Es soll vier in Schottland geben. Professor Potter hat mir einmal erzählt, er würde eines besitzen, aber gesehen habe ich es nie."  
„Na, dann ist das jetzt eine Premiere für Sie, Mr. Foster. Sie sehen nicht nur eines, Sie werden auch eines betreten."  
Sein Auszubildender machte ganz große Augen. „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Sir? Ich darf …?" Sprachlos nickte er zum Denkarium hinüber.  
Hermine näherte sich den beiden mit einem Krug und erklärte für den jungen Mann: „Hier sind einige Erinnerungen von einem Herrn drin. Nach seinem Tod haben wir sie erhalten."  
„War der Mann ein Tränkemeister?", fragte Gordian aufgeregt. „Ich habe mal gehört, dass es Tränkemeister gegeben haben soll, die Ihre Notizen in Form von Erinnerungen vererbt haben."  
„So ähnlich ist es. Sind Sie bereit, in eine der Erinnerungen einzutreten?", fragte Severus.  
„Klar bin ich!"  
„Dann vorab ein paar Informationen. Es muss nur die Nasenspitze eingetaucht werden. Wehe, Sie verschmutzen das Denkarium mit irgendwelchen Sekreten! Wie Sie sehen, ist das Becken groß genug, dass vier oder sogar fünf Mann auf einmal in dieselbe Erinnerung eintreten können. Erschrecken Sie nicht. Sie werden das Gefühl haben zu fallen. Es spielt sich nur in Ihrem Kopf ab. Ihnen droht keine Gefahr."  
„Okay! Muss ich sonst noch etwas beachten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Mann, bin ich aufgeregt! Was sehen wir uns an?"  
Diesmal ergriff Hermine das Wort. „Wir haben keine Ahnung. Bisher haben wir uns nur eine von den vielen Erinnerungen angesehen. Es wird für uns genauso neu sein."  
„Verstehe! Sie wollen nachsehen, ob etwas Brauchbares dabei ist."  
„Der Junge denkt mit", lobte Severus mit neutraler Stimme. An Hermine gewandt sagte er: „Dann such uns mal eine Erinnerung aus."

Ihre Stabspitze tauchte sie in den Krug. Als sie diese wieder herauszog, hing ein silbernes Fädchen daran, das sie vorsichtig ins Denkarium manövrierte. Alle drei holten gemeinsam Luft, als wollten sie untertauchen, bevor sie sich bückten und ihre Nasenspitzen die Flüssigkeit berührten.

Endlich kamen Severus und Hermine dazu, ihre Vorliebe für Entdeckungen und Erfindungen gleichermaßen zu befriedigen. In der ausgewählten Erinnerung bestaunten sie zunächst ein Veloziped, das der Alchimist in einem hinteren Teil seines Labors zwischenlagerte. Das warf natürlich die Frage auf, wie alt diese Erinnerung wohl sein mochte und wie alt der Alchimist war, als er letztendlich verstarb. Hermine wollte sich später informieren, aber vorerst staunten sie über die im Kessel blubbernden Tränke, die der Mann wortlos zusammenbraute, und sie rätselten über deren mögliche Wirkung.

Der Ausdruck der Freude konnte auf vielerlei Arten dargestellt werden. Harry, der Hund, wedelte mit seinem Schwanz, besonders dann, wenn einer der Angestellten ihn streichelte oder Isabelle ihm während des Kochens heimlich einen Leckerbissen zuwarf. Fellini war da schon bedächtiger und legte wenig wert auf Körpersprache, denn er schnurrte, wenn er Freude empfand – und nur ganz selten fiel ihm vor lauter Wonne ein Tröpfchen Speichel von dem kleinen Mäulchen, wenn man ihn an der richtigen Stelle kraulte. Gordian, der noch so jung an Jahren war, lachte häufig vergnügt, schlug sich manchmal dabei auf die Schenkel. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Hermine zurückhaltender, dafür war ihr Lächeln beständig. Severus hingegen erlaubte sich dann und wann durch leichtes Anziehen des Musculus zygomaticus major, des Muskels, den er normalerweise für seine boshaften Gesichtsausdrücke bemühte, ein halbseitiges Lächeln. Das Gefühl kindlicher Aufregung, das er momentan in der Erinnerung des Alchimisten verspürte, erinnerte ihn an den Tag, an dem ihm sein erster Chemiebaukasten geschenkt wurde – und ja, Severus wusste auch noch, dass sein Vater derjenige war, der ihm damit eine Freude bereitet hatte.

Freude konnte einen Menschen ebenfalls so sehr bewegen, dass Tränen flossen. Neville war so einem wuchtigen Gefühl gerade ausgesetzt, als er im Mungos seine Eltern abholte.

„Junge, nicht doch weinen", tröste seine Mutter ihn. „Es ist doch alles gut." Luna, die ständig ein Gesicht machte, als würden Feen sie küssen, streichelte ihrem Freund über den Rücken und bot stillschweigend ihre Schulter an.  
„Geht es denn auch?" Augusta stellte sich zu ihrem Sohn ans Bett. Er musste einen Moment verschnaufen und hatte sich gesetzt. „Kannst du laufen? Sonst besorge ich einen Transport."  
„Nein, Mutter, es geht schon. Lass mich nur kurz Luft holen."  
Alice strich ihrem Sohn über die Wange, musste beinahe selbst anfangen zu weinen. „Neville, bitte, mein Schatz."  
„Tut mir leid", schluchzte er. „Ich freue mich nur so sehr."

Die Longbottoms waren mittlerweile wieder gut genährt, hatten ihre Bewegungen endlich unter Kontrolle. Heute durften sie aus dem Krankenhaus auschecken. Therapien standen dennoch an, doch die würden sie Zuhause erhalten.

„Wir müssen euch erst einmal nachhause schaffen", sagte Augusta, „dann sehen wir weiter. Ich glaube, ich organisiere doch lieber einen Krankentransport."

Die Muskeln waren noch schwach. Nach so vielen Jahren, die sie nicht benutzt wurden, war es kein Wunder, dass ein kurzer Fußmarsch bereits an den Kräften zehrte und für Muskelkater sorgte. Beide, Frank und Alice, wollten aber so schnell wie möglich nachhause. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und dieses Fest wollten sie nicht in einem Krankenhaus feiern.

Schwester Kathleen betrat das Krankenzimmer und hielt Frank eine kleine Flasche unter die Nase, während sie sagte: „Ein Stärkungstrunk. Damit sollten sie beide", die andere Flasche reichte sie Alice, „es sicher bis nachhause schaffen. Außerdem bekommen Sie von uns noch dieses Rezepte für andere Tränke." Das Stück Papier überreichte sie Neville, doch Luna war es, die es entgegennahm, weil er noch immer mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. „Kopf hoch, junger Mann!", sagte Schwester Kathleen und drückte Mut machend Nevilles Schulter. „Es sieht doch alles bestens aus."  
Es klopfte an der angelehnten Tür. Kurz darauf lugte Sirius' Kopf herein: „Wir sind nicht zu spät, oder?" Er kaute etwas mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, grinste dabei. „ 's war Remus' Schuld."  
„Von wegen!", hörte man hinter Sirius, bevor der die Tür weit öffnete und hereintrat. „Du musstest ja unbedingt noch was Süßes kaufen, obwohl wir schon spät dran waren."  
Sirius schlenderte gelassen und freudestrahlend ins Krankenzimmer. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Tüte, aus der er sofort Frank etwas anbot: „Bertie Botts Bohnen?"  
„Gern, danke!" Frank griff zu.  
Sirius hielt allen nacheinander die Tüte entgegen, drehte sich derweil zur Tür und sagte: „Nun kommt schon rein oder wollt ihr da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?"

In das leicht überfüllte Krankenzimmer passten sicherlich noch zwei Personen, dachte er. Und die traten nun zögerlich ein. Anne und Tonks.

Mit einer Hand knete Sirius' Franks Schulter, bevor er stolz präsentierte: „Meine Frau, Anne."  
Frank ließ es sich nicht nehmen, höflichkeitshalber vom Bett aufzustehen. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Black."  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Longbottom", kam es schüchtern zurück.  
„Ach, kommt", beschwerte sich Sirius, „das mit dem Mr. und Mrs. lassen wir mal ganz schnell unter den Tisch fallen, nicht wahr?"  
„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht", begann Alice erstaunt, „dass du mal heiraten wirst."  
„Ha, komisch! Das sagt irgendwie jeder." Demonstrativ stellte er sich breit grinsend neben Anne und umfasste mit einem Arm ihre Schulter. „Es ist nur schade, dass ihr nicht schon zu unserer Hochzeit wohlauf wart."  
Alice musste plötzlich lachen. „Herrje, ich erinnere mich noch an dich auf unserer Hochzeit."  
„Ehrlich? Ich habe nur noch vage Erinnerungen daran", gestand er.  
Frank nickte. „Ich weiß auch, woran das liegen könnte. Am Alkohol", neckte er seinen Freund. Franks Blick fiel auf die Dame mit den rosafarbenen Haaren. „Und wer ist diese entzückende, junge Dame?"  
Diesmal ergriff Remus das Wort: „Das ist Tonks, ähm, ich mein Nym…"  
„Nein, nein, Tonks ist schon völlig korrekt", unterbrach sie schnell, damit sich niemand über ihren Vornamen lustig machen konnte. Sie begrüßte alle per Handschlag, während Remus erklärte: „Meine Frau."

Mit einem Male machten Alice und Frank ganz ernste Gesichter. Sie blickten sich erst gegenseitig an, schauten dann mitleidig zu Remus hinüber.

„Was ist?", fragte Remus nach. „Ist irgendwas … Habe ich vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt?"  
Frank war mutig genug, es zur Sprache zu bringen: „Na, wegen der Gesetze. Remus, du hättest nicht … Das ist einfach grauenvoll!"  
„Wovon zum Teufel sprecht …?" Bevor er die Frage gestellt hatte, war der Knut bei Sirius gefallen. „Ach, jetzt verstehe ich! Nein, keine Sorge. Remus hat sich nichts abschneiden lassen. Beide sind körperlich völlig unversehrt."  
„Ach so!" Jetzt verstand auch Remus und war deshalb peinlich berührt. Er kratzte sich am Hals, während er sagte: „Die Gesetze sind geändert worden, müsst ihr wissen. Kein Werwolf muss sich noch unters Messer legen, bevor er heiraten darf."  
Erleichtert fasste sich Alice ans Herz. „Du meine Güte, und ich dachte schon … Ich bin erleichtert! Wirklich erleichtert, Remus. Dann wünschen wir im Nachhinein alles Gute und Liebe zur Hochzeit."

Nach etwas Smalltalk wurde es Augusta zu viel. Sie griff nach ihrer roten Handtasche und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Ich möchte ungern das nette Beieinander stören, aber wir hätten das Zimmer längst freimachen müssen", sagte sie, schaute dabei ihren Sohn Frank an. Kurz darauf blickte sie abwechselnd Sirius und Remus in die Augen. „Heute ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für einen Krankenbesuch. Frank und Alice werden heute entlassen."  
„Na, aber das wissen wir doch!", beteuerte Sirius. „Wir sind hier, weil wir helfen möchten."  
„Ach, tatsächlich?" Augusta klang überrascht. An Remus gewandt fragte sie: „Von wem wissen Sie denn, das die beiden heute entlassen werden?"  
„Ich weiß es von Sirius."  
Alle Augenpaare ruhten nun auf Sirius, der einmal mit den Schultern zuckte und überlegte: „Wer hat mir das nochmal gesagt? Auf jeden Fall war es meine Idee, euch zu helfen und nachher vielleicht noch eine Flasche Wein zu köpfen."  
Endlich hatte sich Neville wieder unter Kontrolle: „Bei den ganzen Zaubertränken ist Alkohol keine gute Idee."  
„Jetzt weiß ich's wieder!", behauptete Sirius. „Alastor hat es mir gesteckt, dass ihr heute rauskommt!"  
Remus war das Ganze etwas unangenehm. „Tut mir leid, Mrs. Longbottom", die alte Dame war gemeint, „ich ging davon aus, dass das abgesprochen war."  
Sirius mischte sich ein. „Ach, wozu denn absprechen? Die Überraschung ist doch gelungen, oder?"  
Seiner kindlichen Frohnatur konnte niemand böse sein. „Gut", sagte Augusta, „dann helfen Sie uns. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich hole am besten zwei Rollstühle."  
„Mutter, wir brauchen keine Rollstühle. Wir nehmen den Kamin im Erdgeschoss."  
„Frank, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ihr alleine flohen dürft", widersprach seine Mutter.  
Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und frechem Grinsen auf den Lippen erhob Sirius Einspruch: „Deswegen sind wir hier. Remus und ich flohen mit Frank und Alice."  
Anne wurde ganz bleich um die Nasenspitze. „Und wer nimmt dann mich mit?"  
Ihre Frage machte Alice neugierig: „Können Sie nicht flohen?"  
Sirius war so frei zu erklären: „Anne ist ein Muggel. Alleine flohen geht noch nicht so gut."  
„Ein Muggel?" Frank klang erstaunt, aber keinesfalls angewidert. „Das ist ja mal was! Sirius, du überrascht mich."  
„Nein, mich nicht", hielt Alice dagegen. „Sirius war schon immer aufgeschlossen. Wenn ich da allerdings an seine Mutter denke … Was hat die dazu gesagt? Hatte sie einen Herzinfarkt?"  
„Meine Mutter gibt es zum Glück nicht mehr."  
„Pfui, Mr. Black", schimpfte Augusta, „so etwas sagt man nicht."  
„Ja, Sie haben Recht. Es tut mir leid." An Alice gewandt erläuterte er: „Sie ist schon vor Jahren gestorben. Es gibt aber ein Bild von ihr. Das ist allerdings kein Deut besser als …"  
„Haben Sie überhaupt keinen Respekt vor Ihren Eltern?", rügte Augusta ihn.  
„Madam!" Sirius ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Wenn ich eine so gütige Frau wie Sie zur Mutter hätte, wäre mein Respekt nicht zu überbieten."

Damit war Augusta ruhiggestellt. Mit hochrotem Gesicht bedankte sie sich für die freundlichen Worte. Einige Minuten später gab sie Anweisungen, wer wann durch den Kamin im Eingangsbereich des Mungos mit wem zusammen nachhause flohen sollte. Tonks war so frei und nahm Anne unter ihre Fittiche. Das endete damit, dass beide Frauen bei der Landung im Wohnzimmer der Longbottoms zu Boden fielen.

„Hast du dir was getan, Liebes?" Remus half seiner Frau auf die Beine.  
Sirius kam seiner Frau zu Hilfe. „Alles okay?" Kaum war Anne wieder auf den Beinen, eilte Sirius hilfsbereit zu Frank, weil der verdächtig taumelte. Von der Seite umfasste er ihn mit beiden Armen. „Komm, Frank, wir setzen dich erst mal irgendwo hin."

Augusta räumte ihre Stricksachen beiseite, damit Frank auf dem Sessel Platz nehmen konnte. Alice war einigermaßen gut zu Fuß, aber auch sie hatte der kurze Weg zu den Kaminen im Mungos angestrengt. Die Muskeln in ihren Beinen begannen zu zittern.

Zur Stelle war Neville, der seine Mutter an die Hand nahm und sagte: „Komm, setz dich auf die Couch."  
„Danke, mein Junge. Vielen Dank."  
„Ach, nichts zu danken." Neville besorgte eine Decke und legte sie über die dürren Oberschenkel seiner Mutter. „Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen anständig gegessen hatte. Der Magen war so sehr geschrumpft, dass sie nur wenig aufnehmen konnte. Die Krankenschwester hatte Neville nahegelegt, häufiger eine kleine Mahlzeit für seine Eltern zuzubereiten. Viele kleine Portionen über den Tag verteilt sollten die beiden bald wieder kräftig genug werden lassen, damit sie auch für einen Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse gewappnet waren.

„Ich mache dir ein Brot", sagte Neville, tätschelte dabei ihre Hand. „Und Vater bekommt auch eines."  
„Mach dir nicht so viel Mühe, Junge."  
Neville schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte seinen Vater liebevoll an. „Das ist keine Mühe, Dad. Wirklich nicht."  
„Ich helf dir", bot Remus an und folgte Neville in die Küche.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes öffnete Neville zielsicher den Vorratsschrank und ließ ein Brot auf das Brett schweben. Ein weiterer Zauberspruch holte Butter und Aufschnitt herbei. Beides dauerte zusammen nicht länger als vier Sekunden.

„Du bist flink geworden", lobte Remus, der noch wusste, dass Nevilles Zaubersprüche in der Schule etwas träge waren. Doch schon bei Harry in der DA hatte der junge Mann viel hinzugelernt. Neville lächelte nur, kommentierte das Lob jedoch nicht. „Deine Mutter mochte früher sehr gern Leberwurst." Von den damaligen Ordenstreffen war Remus das noch bekannt. „Mag sie die immer noch?"  
Neville nickte. „Aber nur die Feine, die Grobe ist für Großmutter."  
„Dann machen wird doch gleich für uns alle einen kleinen Happen. Sirius und ich haben ein wenig zusammengelegt, um heute eine kleine Willkommensfeier zu veranstalten." Weil Neville ihn erstaunt ansah, fügte Remus hinzu: „Keine Sorge, wir bleiben nicht lange! Eigentlich wollten wir noch ein wenig was besorgen, Brötchen und Kuchen und dergleichen, aber Sirius hatte viel zu tun und wir waren spät dran."  
Beide begannen damit, ein paar Scheiben Brot zuzubereiten. „Was macht Sirius denn so? Harry hat was von einer Initiative erzählt."  
„Ja, die Initiative für die Forderung eines Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetzes für  
magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen." Die Bezeichnung könnte Remus fehlerfrei und fünfmal hintereinander sagen, ohne dabei ins Stottern zu geraten, so oft hatte er sich damit beschäftigt. „Sie wollen sich demnächst umbenennen. Dank Arthur sind die Gesetze nicht mehr diskriminierend. Ein neuer Name ist ihnen aber noch nicht eingefallen."

Neville begann damit, ein paar Gurken und Tomaten als Dekoration aufzuschneiden. Zwar schien der junge Mann in Remus' Augen ein wenig geistesabwesend zu sein, als würde ihn etwas beschäftigen, aber zu Smalltalk war Neville dennoch imstande.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht gefragt, wie dir dein neuer Posten gefällt?"  
„Es ist wunderbar!" Die Freude war aus Remus' Stimme deutlich herauszuhören. „Ich mochte damals schon das Fach Verteidigung. Also, ich meine, als ich Schüler war. Und natürlich, als ich euch unterrichtet habe. War leider ein bisschen kurz."  
„Der Unterricht bei dir", man duzte sich seit fast einem Jahr, „war der beste, den ich je hatte." Remus schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Nein, ich meine das ernst", beteuerte Neville. „Das ist nicht nur so daher gesagt."  
„Danke, Neville. Soll ich dir mal was verraten?" Remus richtete die Häppchen auf einem Teller an und garnierte sie mit den Gurkenscheiben. „Du warst mein Lieblingsschüler." Nevilles Mund stand offen, weshalb Remus noch einmal Brief und Siegel drauf geben wollte: „Wirklich, Neville!"  
„Und was ist mit Harry?"  
Remus lachte. „Harry zählt nicht. Er ist so etwas wie Familie für mich. Damals schon und auch heute noch. Bei dir hab ich eine Menge Potenzial gesehen, Neville. Es tat mir nur leid, dass Severus dich immer so eingeschüchtert hat."  
„Na ja", Neville fühlte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde, „das hat sich jetzt gegeben. Ich komme gut mit ihm zurecht, wenn wir uns mal sehen."  
Da musste Remus zustimmen. „Ich glaube, jeder kommt ein kleines bisschen besser mit ihm zurecht." Er richtete die Tomatenscheiben auf der Platte an. „Außer vielleicht Sirius, aber das ist in Ordnung. Es kann nicht alles immer Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen sein. Ich würde sogar in höchstem Maße skeptisch werden, sollten die beiden einmal Brüderschaft trinken und ihre Freundschaft besingen."  
„Mmmh", summte Neville gedankenverloren. Er hielt das Messer in der Hand, als wüsste er nicht, was als Nächstes kommen sollte.  
Remus hatte ein Gespür für die Probleme anderer Leute. Er widmete sich voll und ganz dem jungen Mann und fragte: „Neville, was ist los?" Ein gebeutelter Seufzer war die erste Antwort. Neville sah bekümmert aus. „Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache."  
Ein zweiter Seufzer folgte, bevor er sich offenbarte: „Ich habe ein Ausbildungsangebot bei einem wirklich fabelhaften Kräuterkundelehrer bekommen."  
„Und wo liegt das Problem?" Remus konnte keines erkennen.  
„Es wäre in …", Neville schloss die Augen, als hätte er längst damit abgeschlossen. „Japan."  
„Aber das ist doch wunderbar! Wer ist es? Takeda?" Neville nickte, sah jedoch weder glücklich noch zuversichtlich aus. „Takeda ist klasse! Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke. Soweit ich weiß, waren Hermine und Severus mal bei ihm."  
Wieder nickte Neville. „Der Kontakt kam durch Hermine zustande. Wir haben uns erst geschrieben. Er war von meinem Dünger hellauf begeistert. Als er erfuhr, dass ich hier eine Ausbildung angefangen habe, hat er sein Angebot unterbreitet, aber …" Irgendetwas lag Neville schwer im Magen.  
„Aber …?", half Remus zaghaft nach.  
„Aber meine Eltern! Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen, jetzt, wo ich sie", er schluchzte, „wieder zurück habe." Eine Hand bedeckte die aufkommenden Tränen. „Ich muss doch für sie da sein."  
„Neville …" Remus legte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter und drückte sie Mut machend. „Du warst all die Jahre für sie da. Seit du ein kleiner Junge bist." Remus reichte ihm ein Stück von einer Küchenrolle, mit der sich Neville die Nase putzte. „Du hast dein Leben gelebt, als sie im Mungos lagen und daran wird sich jetzt nichts ändern. Was sagt denn Luna dazu?"  
„Sie sagt, ich soll annehmen."  
Remus nickte. „Und was möchtest du?"  
„Ich möchte es auch! Wenigstens die Hälfte der Ausbildung würde ich gern bei Takeda absolvieren."  
„Na dann – tu es! Eineinhalb Jahre, Neville. Das ist doch ein Klacks. Du kannst beim Ministerium einen Pendler-Portschlüssel beantragen. Kostet zwar ein bisschen was, aber du kannst in null Komma nichts herkommen, wann immer du möchtest."  
Eine weibliche Stimme war unerwartet zu hören. „Hallo, ihr zwei." Die Stimme klang schwach, und sie gehörte Nevilles Mutter.  
„Alice", Remus schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass dir die Farbe steht?" Noch im Krankenhaus hatte sie darum gebeten, sich die Haare färben zu dürfen. „Sieht genauso aus wie früher. Und du bist noch genauso jung und hübsch."  
„Ach, jetzt hör aber auf, bevor ich noch rot werde." Sie kam näher an die Arbeitsplatte heran. „Remus, würdest du das bitte schon in die Stube bringen?"  
„Sicher."

Den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand er auf Anhieb. Alice musste Teile des Gesprächs mitgehört haben und wollte einen Moment mit ihren Sohn allein haben. Ohne zu murren brachte Remus die belegten Brote ins Wohnzimmer. Als er weg war, strich Alice mit beiden Händen über Nevilles Oberarme.

„Du bist so unglaublich groß geworden." Sie ergriff seine Hände. „Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich dein Heranwachsen verpasst habe." Eine seiner Hände küsste sie. „Und ich würde es noch mehr bedauern, wenn du etwas im Leben verpasst, das du dir so sehr wünscht."  
„Du hast mitgehört."  
Überraschenderweise schüttelte seine Mutter den Kopf. „Nein, Luna hat mir gerade von dem Angebot erzählt, von der Lehrstelle in Japan. Du wärst ein Dummkopf, Neville, wenn du da nicht zugreifen würdest." Ihre Stimme war keinesfalls wütend, sondern sanft und freundlich. „Wir laufen dir nicht weg. Greif zu! Takeda sagt sogar mir etwas. Der Mann muss steinalt sein. Was der dir alles beibringen könnte …" Verträumt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Kräuterkunde war auch mein Lieblingsfach. Ich hätte damals gern …" Sie verstummte. Den Jahren nachzutrauern, die man ihr genommen hatte, wäre nicht gesundheitsfördernd. Das hatte ihr nicht nur Augusta gesagt, sondern auch Miriam Strout, die Stationsheilerin im Mungos. „Man muss immer nach vorn sehen, Neville. Das tu ich auch." Sie lächelte. „Das tut dein Vater und du solltest es genauso handhaben."

Im Wohnzimmer unterhielt sich Frank mit seinen alten Schulfreunden und Ordenskameraden. Manchmal, nur ganz selten, tat es ihm weh, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, denn obwohl die ihm so nahe schienen, als wäre es gestern gewesen, lagen in Wirklichkeit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte dazwischen. Es würde immer ein Schock bleiben, aber mit Hilfe ihrer Familie und Freunde würden seine Frau und er die verlorenen Jahre überwinden.

„Habt ihr Kinder?" Die Frage hatte Frank an Sirius und Anne gerichtet.  
„Nein", kam es von Sirius, „aber wir sind fleißig dabei. Immerhin läuft da eine Wette mit Remus."  
Tonks riss die Augen weit auf. „Wie bitte? Was für eine Wette?"  
„Ach, das meint er nicht so", wollte Remus es herunterspielen, aber Sirius machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Von wegen … Ich habe hundert Galleonen gewettet, dass ihr beide", er blickte Remus und Tonks an, „ein Mädchen bekommt, Anne und ich aber einen Jungen."  
„Hundert Galleonen?", regte sich Tonks auf.  
„Das ist doch nur …" Remus schaffte es nicht, sich herauszureden.  
Spielerisch gab Tonks ihm einen Knuff am Oberarm. „Ich fasse es nicht! Und was hast du gewettet?"  
Remus grinste. „Natürlich das Gegenteil, nämlich dass wir einen Jungen bekommen und die beiden ein Mädchen."  
„Gegen ein Mädchen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden", sagte Anne.  
„Sag mal", Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um, „fällst du mir jetzt in den Rücken?"  
„Mir ist es völlig egal, was es wird. Gesund soll es sein, mehr verlange ich gar nicht."  
„Recht hat sie!", gab Tonks als Rückendeckung. „Darauf eine Wette abzuschließen … Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle!" Sie war nicht so wütend, wie es im ersten Moment klang, denn andererseits war ihr Instinkt geweckt worden, gewinnen zu wollen.

Alice und Frank wurden von vorne bis hinten bedient. Jeder kümmerte sich rührend um die beiden und sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht nur genug zu sich nahmen, sondern auch angemessen unterhalten wurden. Es nahm den beiden die Angst vor dem Leben, das ihnen bevorstand. Ein Leben, das zu großen Teilen daraus bestehen würde, die Ereignisse aus den verschlafenen Jahren wie aus einem Geschichtsbuch zu lernen, sich von ihren Freunden, die als Lehrer fungieren würden, all die wichtigen Dinge erzählen zu lassen, die man in ihrem Alter wissen sollte: Kriegsereignisse, Gefangennahmen, politische Fehlschläge, Namen von Opfern, von Todessern, von Spionen und sogar die nicht belanglose Information, wer bei der letzten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft als Sieger hervorging.

Nicht alles konnte man aus Büchern lernen. Oft fehlten den sachlichen Geschichtsbüchern unterschiedliche Meinungen oder sogar das Schicksal des Einzelnen, um historische Geschehnisse so gewichtig zu übermitteln, wie sie es verdient hätten. Ein Krieg forderte unzähllige Leben. In Sachtexten werden diese Opfer viel zu schnell zu Zahlen degradiert. Nur der Mensch, der Zeitzeuge, war dazu in der Lage, etwas Leben in die Weltgeschichte zu bringen.

Eine solche ganz persönliche Lebensepisode in schriftlicher Form hielt gerade Adina von Gorsemoor in der einen Hand, während sie mit dem Handrücken der anderen ihre Tränen trocknete. Obwohl Maries Ausbildung zur Heilerin noch lange nicht beendet war, hatte sie ihre Abschlussarbeit fertiggestellt und der Leiterin des Sanatoriums vorgelegt: Eine vierhundert Seiten dicke Abhandlung, teils aus der nüchternen Sicht eines Heilers, teils aus der persönlichen Sicht der Patientin geschrieben. Adina musste sich die Nase putzen, so bewegt war sie von den Leiden und dem Leben der Abélia Estelle Malfoy. Adina würde dieses Werk gern, Abschlussarbeit hin oder her, so bald wie möglich auf den Markt bringen. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür kündigte den erwarteten Besuch an.

„Herein!"  
„Mrs. Gorsemoor", Marie trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
„Ja, meine Liebe. Ich habe Ihre Arbeit gelesen."  
Marie war erstaunt. „Waren Sie etwa die ganze Nacht auf?"  
„Ich befürchte, das war ich. Aber keine Sorge, den Tag überlebe ich schon noch." Adina legte eine flache Hand auf das Manuskript. „Das hier ist hervorragend geschrieben, Marie. Ich bin der Meinung, Sie sollten es nicht als Abschlussarbeit einreichen. Dafür ist es zu schade. Haben Sie nicht vielleicht Interesse daran, es zwischendurch zu veröffentlichen?"  
„Würde ich schon gern, aber ich kenne keine Verlage."  
„Darüber machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken. Ich habe genügend Kollegen, die ihre Bücher verlegen lassen. Dabei handelt es sich nicht ausschließlich um Fachbücher."  
„Ich würde das gern zuvor mit Mrs. Malfoy besprechen. Sie gab mir die Interviews in dem Wissen, dass es meine Abschlussarbeit werden wird."  
Adina lächelte freundlich. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Sie ursprünglich eine Abhandlung über die Wirkung von Vergissmich-Zaubern auf die zentral gelegenen Pyramiden-Neuronen und die magische Einwirkung auf die Myelinscheide im Auge hatten. Oder irre ich mich da?" Marie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sprechen Sie mit Mrs. Malfoy. Erklären Sie ihr, dass Sie das Buch vorzeitig auf den Markt bringen möchten und bieten Sie ihr angemessene Tantiemen an. Nichts hält Sie auf, in den nächsten zwei Jahren doch noch Ihre eigentliche Abschlussarbeit zu verfassen. Dann ist Ihr Name nicht mehr unbekannt, und nach absolvierter Ausbildung wird man sich alle zehn Finger nach Ihnen lecken. Jede Tür wird Ihnen offenstehen."  
„Das heißt, Sie finden es gut?", fragte Marie unsicher nach.  
„Gut? Das ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür. Es ist erstklassig, um nicht zu sagen phänomenal. Damit werden Sie sich unter den Heilern gewiss einen Namen machen. Ich bin stolz behaupten zu dürfen, dass Sie Ihre Ausbildung bei uns begonnen haben." Adina stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging hinüber zu Marie, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Mr. Malfoy keine Absage erteilt habe, als er mit mir über die Gönnerschaft sprach."

In gewisser Weise hatte Marie gleich zwei Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy zu danken. Ohne Lucius finanzielle Unterstützung hätte sie keine Ausbildung im Gorsemoor beginnen können, und ohne Abélias Lebensgeschichte wäre das Buch nie entstanden.

Was Biografien anbelangte, wäre die von Severus sicherlich nicht in der Sparte Unterhaltung einzuordnen. Schon seine Kindheit war kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Bei seiner Entwicklung würden sich Psychiater darum reißen, seine Person analysieren zu dürfen. Und sie würden sich die Zähne daran ausbeißen in Erfahrung zu bringen, warum er den Gedanken nicht loslassen konnte, für seinen Vater eine kleine Phiole vom Elixier des Lebens herzustellen.

„Ich bin mal kurz unterwegs", kündigte er bei Hermine seine bevorstehende Abwesenheit an.  
Sie überflog gerade die Bestellungen und blickte nicht auf, als sie fragte: „Gehst du zur Bank?"  
„Nein, ich habe etwas zu erledigen."  
Dieses Mal sah sie ihn verwundert an. Er hätte seinen Zielort längst preisgegeben, wenn er das gewollt hätte, also fragte sie nicht nach. „Wann bist du in etwa zurück?"  
„Vielleicht in einer Stunde."

Sie wurde skeptisch, ließ ihn jedoch gehen. Hermine war die Letzte, die er als nervtötend bezeichnen sollte. Jeder hatte ein Recht auf ein wenig Freiraum, nicht wahr? Sie seufzte und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Für Hermines zurückhaltendes Verhalten war Severus mehr als dankbar. Vom Wohnzimmer aus rief er über den Kamin Hogwarts – genauer genommen das Zimmer von Harry. Der junge Mann war sofort zur Stelle und steckte den Kopf ins Feuer.

„Severus, hi."  
„Guten Tag, Harry."  
„Was gibt es?"  
„Darf ich für einen Moment zu dir kommen?" Im Hintergrund hörte Severus ein Kind fröhlich schreien.  
„Klar, die Bahn ist frei."

Harrys Kopf verschwand und machte Platz für den Gast. Nach wenigen Sekunden loderten die Flammen im Kamin grün auf und Severus trat mit wehendem Umhang heraus. Von diesem beeindruckenden Auftritt war Nicholas hellauf begeistert. König und Pferd ließ er auf dem Teppich zurück, als er sich mit sicheren Schritten dem großen Mann näherte. Harry überblickte kurz das Wohnzimmer und begann, als er mit Severus sprach, hier und da einige Dinge von der Couch und dem Boden zu nehmen, damit es ordentlich aussah.

„Was gibt es, Severus? Ich hoffe, es ist nichts passiert." Harry bückte sich, um die Nuckelflasche vom Boden auf den Tisch zu stellen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich umblickte, zog er beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wo ist Nicholas?"

Severus stand steif im Wohnzimmer, hatte sich nach dem Austritt aus dem Kamin nicht einen Schritt bewegt. Wortlos griff er mit einer Hand nach seinem Umhang und öffnete ihn einseitig, womit er den Blick auf Nicholas freigab. Der Junge hatte sich unter dem Umhang versteckt und klammerte sich nun an Severus' Bein, kicherte dabei. Harry hatte ihn bemerkt, reagierte aber völlig anders.

„Ja, wo ist denn nur Nicholas?", fragte er in den Raum hinein und grinste dabei.  
Mit gekräuselter Stirn fragte Severus: „Bist du blind?"  
„Das ist ein Spiel", erklärte Harry leise.

In normaler Lautstärke fragte er nochmals, wo sein Sohn sich wohl verstecken mochte. Severus verdrehte die Augen, als er Harry dabei beobachtete, wie der vorgab, im Wohnzimmer nach Nicholas zu suchen. Der Junge schnaufte vor Lachen und klammerte sich mit beiden Armen an Severus' Bein, während er seinem Vater mit dem Blick folgte. Mit einem Male schoss Harry auf den Jungen zu und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Vor Überraschung schrie der Junge so laut, dass Severus sich mit einem Finger ein Ohr zuhielt.

„Meine Güte", beschwerte sich der Gast, „hast du keine Angst, dass bei den hohen Tönen irgendwann das Glas deiner Brille springt?"  
Harry kitzelte den Kleinen, bevor er ihn wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. Severus Bemerkung ignorierte er. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
„Ich … Gib mir den Stein der Weisen." Es klang zu fordernd, weshalb Severus sofort anfügte. „Bitte."  
Das Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht verschwand nicht, aber es zügelte sich aufgrund der ernsthaft vorgetragenen Bitte auf ein dezentes Maß. „Äh …?" Ja, auch Harry konnte man sprachlos machen. Es war aber nicht die gesprochene Bitte, die ihn davon abhielt, Fragen zu stellen, sondern die flehende Miene seines Gegenübers, in der so viel Hoffnung herauszulesen war.  
„Du hast ihn morgen zurück. Versprochen! Ich werde keinen Unfug damit anstellen", versicherte Severus.  
„Das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt …" In Severus' Augen, die längst all ihre Dunkelheit verloren hatten, sah Harry die Bitte, nicht nach dem Grund zu fragen. „Okay, Moment. Ich muss ihn erst holen."

Harry verschwand im Schlafzimmer. In der Zeit schaute sich Severus im Wohnzimmer um. Die Aufbruchsstimmung war nicht zu übersehen. Der Raum war beinahe leer. Umso auffälliger war der Phönix, der ihn streng anzublicken schien. Severus wandte den Blick ab und hatte plötzlich das fröhliche Gesicht des Jungen vor Augen, der ihm in seiner kindlichen Großzügigkeit ganz ohne Vorurteile gegenüberstand. Der Junge hielt ihm ein Pferd entgegen, das in der Luft mit den Hufen strampelte.

„Nein, danke." Severus' Worte sorgten nur dafür, dass Nicholas ihm das Pferd an den Schenkel drückte. „Was soll ich damit?" Letztendlich nahm er dem Kind das Spielzeug ab, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. „Und was jetzt?" Der Junge stürmte aus dem Blickfeld, so dass Severus sehnsüchtig zur Schlafzimmertür blickte und auf Harrys Rückkehr wartete. Wahrscheinlich war der Stein so sicher verstaut, dass selbst Harry einige Zeit benötigte, um die Sicherheitszauber wieder zu entfernen. Plötzlich zupfte etwas an seinem Hosenbein. Severus sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte als Erstes die Puppe. Der König windete sich in der Hand des Jungen, als der sie dem Tränkemeister entgegenstreckte. „Schön!", blaffte Severus den Jungen halbherzig an. „Du hast Spielzeug! Na und?"

Die Sorte Spielzeug kannte Severus sogar. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, wurde gleich darauf von Nicholas belagert, der den Besuch zum Spielen animieren wollte. Severus fragte sich, ob die Befehle für die Figuren sich im Laufe der Zeit womöglich geändert haben könnten oder die alten noch immer Gültigkeit hatten. Er müsste es ausprobieren, nahm nur deshalb den König aus Nicholas' Händen. Beide Figuren, Pferd und König, stellte er nebeneinander auf den Boden.

„Aufsitzen!", sagte Severus zur Spielfigur. Der König blickte ihn fragend an. „Aufsitzen!", drängte Severus das Spielzeug. Als Nicholas eingreifen wollte, hielt Severus ihn mit beiden Armen locker fest. Der Junge wehrte sich nicht mal. „Na wird's bald?", fuhr er den König an.  
Plötzlich stöhnte der Spielzeugkönig und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Mann … Dabei war ich so froh, dass der Junge noch nicht sprechen kann." Das Spielzeug seufzte, während Nicholas das Schauspiel gebannt verfolgte.  
„So ein ungehöriges Spielzeug ist mir noch nicht untergekommen", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst. „Vielleicht bist du defekt und man sollte dich umtauschen?"  
„Ich bin nicht defekt!", meckerte der König. „Ich bin gewaltsam von meiner Königin getrennt worden."  
„Ich weiß genau, wie man sich da fühlt", Severus nickte, „aber das ist kein Grund, das Dasein aufzugeben und jetzt mach gefälligst das, wofür du hergestellt wurdest. Unterhalte uns! Und sitzt endlich auf."  
Der König musterte das Pferd und zeigte darauf, bevor er zu Severus sah. „Das nicht mal meines! Das ist der Gaul von diesem Bauern." Ohne weitere Widerworte stieg der König in die Steigbügel und setzte sich auf den Rücken des Stofftiers. „Und jetzt?"  
„Mach ein paar Kunststücke."  
„Pfft", machte die Puppe, bevor sie sich leise über das Leben beschwerte. „Da bin ich schon als König in die Welt gesetzt worden und dann soll ich Kunststückchen vorführen. Meine Güte, wie tief ist diese Welt gesunken?"

Am Ende fügte sich das Spielzeug seiner Bestimmung und vollführte einige Tricks, ritt beispielsweise mit dem Pferd seitwärts oder sprang mit ihm über die leblose Stoffeule, die auf dem Boden lag. Nicholas war hin und weg.

„Ich fasse es nicht", hörte man Harrys Stimme sagen. „Das Spielzeug kann sprechen?" Er musste einige Zeit schon im Türrahmen gestanden haben, dachte Severus, der erst jetzt Nicholas losließ. Das Kind kam dem Reiter gefährlich nahe. Der König gab aus lauter Angst, wieder in die Hand genommen zu werden, dem Pferd kräftig die Sporen und sauste durchs Wohnzimmer.  
„Hast du dir nicht die Gebrauchsanleitung durchgelesen? Das ist pädagogisches Spielzeug, das Kinder beim Erlernen der Sprache unterstürzen soll."  
„Ehrlich?"  
„Nein, war nur ein Scherz. In Wirklichkeit habe ich mit meinen Bauchrednerkünsten die Rolle des Königs gesprochen, nur um dich jetzt auf den Arm nehmen zu können", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Raffiniert von mir, nicht wahr?"  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. Nach einigen Schritten war er bei Severus und hielt ihm zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger den Stein der Weisen vor die enorme Nase. Ehrfürchtig nahm Severus das kostbare Objekt entgegen. „Hat so lange gedauert", vermutete er laut, „weil du erst die ganze Schutzzauber entfernen musstest, oder?"  
„Nein, ich hatte ihn verlegt", gestand Harry wenig besorgt.  
„Ver…?" Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, damit er Harry nicht die Leviten lesen würde. „Du solltest besser darauf Acht geben, Harry. Das ist nicht nur irgendein Schmuckstein, das ist …"  
„Ich weiß, was das ist, Severus. Wenn ich schon so lange danach suchen muss – und ich hatte wenigstens eine vage Ahnung, wo ich ihn abgelegt habe –, dann wird ein Dieb sich zu Tode suchen."  
„Was für ein umwerfende Logik", scherzte Severus mit ernster Miene, bevor er sich, als hätte er ihn nie zuvor gesehen, den Stein vor Augen hielt und ihn musterte. Mit einem Male war Nicholas bei ihm und streckte die kleine Hand nach dem roten Lebensretter aus. „Nein, das ist nichts für kleine Jungs", sagte Severus streng. Nicholas hatte längst etwas anderes gefunden und griff nach einem der großen Knöpfe an Severus' Gehrock. „Nein!" Mit nur einer Hand versuchte Severus, sich gegen die Kinderhände zur Wehr zu setzen. Der Junge erinnerte sich offenbar daran, dass er irgendwann einmal einen der Knöpfe abgedreht hatte. „Hörst du wohl auf!", zischte Severus, bevor er über seine Schulter zu Harry blickte. „Willst du mir nicht helfen?"  
„Ich überlege eher, ob ich die Kamera holen soll."  
„Wie immer sehr hilfreich. Danke, Harry." Severus erhob sich, verstaute den Stein sicher in der Innentasche seines Gehrocks. Ohne Umschweife ging er auf den Kamin zu. „Du hast ihn morgen zurück."

Harry nickte. Er traute Severus. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass das Verhalten des Tränkemeisters ihn mehr als nur neugierig gemacht hatte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Severus sich aus dem gemeinsamen Bett stahl und das Labor aufsuchte. Wie schon einmal braute er den Trank, den er zusammen mit dem Stein der Weisen im Destillier-Apparat verwenden würde, um ein paar Milliliter vom Elixier des Lebens zu erhalten. Es dauerte wenige Stunden. Der Vorgang war keinesfalls so aufwendig wie bei der Herstellung der fünf Liter, die er kurz vor der Hochzeit für Harry produzieren sollte. Die paar erhaltenen Milliliter füllte er in einen kleinen Glaskolben, den er auf der Stelle verkorkte, unzerbrechlich zauberte und in seiner Westentasche verschwinden ließ. Wenn sich das Dii Penates melden sollte, so wie er es mit Professor Sacerdonus Cox ausgemacht hatte, würde Severus sich auf den Weg ins Heim machen und ein letztes Mal seinen Vater besuchen – allein.

Schnee.

Soweit das Auge reichte, lag Schnee, aber nicht nur das. Er fiel sogar! Schon vorgestern, als er Harry den Stein zurückgab. Aber auch gestern und ebenfalls heute, ununterbrochen. Er sammelte sich in der ganzen Winkelgasse an, auf den Stufen der Geschäfte, auf den Fensterbrettern, auf den Blüten der Blumen, die sich nicht rechtzeitig geschlossen hatten und sogar auf Fellinis Fell, der sich nach einem kleinen Ausflug mit Severus und Harry, dem Hund, wieder in der warmen Stube einfand und die nächsten Stunden damit beschäftigt sein würde, sein Fell trocken zu lecken.

„Verdammtes Wetter", schimpfte Severus und befreite seinen Umhang magisch vom Schnee. „Das ruiniert mein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild. Es sieht albern aus, wenn ich kleine Schneehäufchen auf den Schultern spazieren trage."  
Hermine lachte. „Aber so sieht doch jeder aus." Sie näherte sich ihm und nahm ihm den Umhang ab. „Außerdem ist es ganz gut, dass es mal schneit. Mit dem hellen Hintergrund finde ich dich viel besser."  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert. „Die Vereinigung der Ladenbesitzer aus der Winkelgasse hat beschlossen …"  
Hermines Stirn schlug Falten. „Sind wir da Mitglied?"  
„Sicher! Man spricht sich gegenseitig ab, wann man öffnet, wann man schließt. Was meinst du, warum es hier noch nie jemand gewagt hat, gegen die lange Mittagspause anzugehen, in denen die Geschäfte geschlossen sind? Ein paar Regeln muss man schon einhalten. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte", er holte ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Innentasche, „wir sind über Weihnachten nicht für den Notfall eingeteilt."  
„Puh!" Hermine war erleichtert, denn ansonsten hätten sie ab dem 23. Dezember, natürlich auch an Heiligabend und den beiden Weihnachtsfeiertagen damit verbracht, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Der Vollmond fiel auf den 26. Dezember.  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Dafür müssen wir in der Nacht zwischen Silvester und Neujahr Nacht- und Notdienst schieben, weil die Besitzer der Squib-Apotheke in London nach fünfzehn Jahren mal wieder Urlaub haben möchten."  
„Ach, das ist ja doof."  
„Das ist das Los der Selbstständigkeit."  
„Dabei hatte ich mich so gefreut, bei Harry und Ginny Silvester zu feiern." Sie spürte eiskalte Lippen an ihrer Stirn, die ihr einen Kuss gaben.  
„Deswegen habe ich Ignatius dazu überredet, zusammen mit Isabelle diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Gegen einen kleinen Obolus, versteht sich."  
„Du hast ihnen aber nicht gedroht, oder?"  
„Ich möchte diese Angestellten behalten, Hermine. Was würde mir es nützen, ihnen zu drohen?" Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und begleitete sie in die Küche. „Beide benötigen das Geld und haben sich freiwillig gemeldet. Ah!" Sein Blick fiel auf den Kaffee. „Frühstück ist fertig?"  
„Ja!"

Sonntag. Zeit zum Erholen. An diesem Tag hatten nur der Florist und der Bäcker bis 14 Uhr geöffnet. Die Tüte mit warmen Brötchen legte Severus auf dem gedeckten Küchentisch ab. Danach, zu Hermines Erstaunen, durchsuchte er die Küchenschränke.

„Was suchst du?"  
„Ich …" Würde er sagen, er suche nach einer Blumenvase, wäre die ganze Überraschung hinüber. „Einen Moment." Severus verschwand. Hermine hörte, dass er die Tür zum Labor genommen hatte. Mit einem hohen Glaskolben kam er zurück in die Küche. Er füllte den Kolben mit Wasser und verlangte dann von ihr: „Mach die Augen zu!" Die Situation war so außergewöhnlich, dass sie nur lachte und seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

Vorhin war er auf dem Nachhauseweg bei der Floristin vorbeigekommen und fühlte sich von der Schaufensterdekoration angezogen, die ihn an seine Kindheit erinnerte. Fein geschnitzte Holzengel mit weißem, flauschigem Haar, für die seine Mutter Feuer und Flamme gewesen war, standen neben Blumentöpfen und verströmten angenehm dezente Weihnachtsstimmung. Das Schild, auf dem stand, dass Hunde draußen warten mussten, war durch Schnee unkenntlich.

„Guten Morgen", hatte die junge Frau gegrüßt, gleich darauf holte sie erschrocken Luft, verließ ihre Theke und stürmte auf Severus zu. „Nicht doch …!", wimmerte sie und zog den weißen Hund von den Farngewächsen weg. „Das bekommt dir nicht, Hundchen. Deswegen müsstest du eigentlich draußen bleiben." Die Dame nahm Harry an die kurze Leine und lächelte Severus an, bevor sie sagte: „Aber wer würde bei so einem Wetter einen Hund auf die Straße jagen?"  
„Das tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Severus. „Ich werde aufpassen." Diesmal nahm er die Leine kurz.  
„Und wer bist du?"  
„Bitte?", fragte Severus, der wegen der persönlichen Anrede ein wenig brummig war.  
„Ich meine den Kniesel."  
„Ach der, der folgt uns immer, wenn wir spazieren gehen. Gehört meiner Verlobten." Im dem Augenblick, als der Satz ausgesprochen war, fragte er sich, warum er einer wildfremden Frau das alles erzählte.  
Die junge Dame lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Mit der Apotheke alles im grünen Bereich?", erkundigte sich die Frau interessiert. Sie schien ihn offenbar zu kennen. Es war für die Ladenbesitzer wesentlich einfacher, sich nur einen oder zwei neue Personen zu merken.  
„Ja, sie läuft bestens, vielen Dank. Und selbst?"  
„Zu Weihnachten werde ich wieder mehr Kunden haben. Im Moment ist das Interesse an Blumen eher lau. Wie darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
„Ich wollte eigentlich etwas Dezentes." Woher seine plötzliche Zurückhaltung kam war ihm ein Rätsel. „Für meine Verlobte. Nur eine kleine Dekoration", er schluckte, „für den Frühstückstisch."  
„Demzufolge eine Rote", schlussfolgerte die Dame.  
„Muss nicht sein, das kommt später noch zur Genüge. Etwas Hübsches, was Damen eben so mögen." Die Blume sollte lediglich auf dem Frühstückstisch stehen, dachte sich Severus. Vorn am Tresen entdeckte er eine weiße Rose, aus deren Mitte sich ein sanfter Rosafarbton ausbreitete. „Wie wäre es mit der?"  
Die Floristin folgte seinem Zeigefinger und lachte kurz. „Die sind aus Marzipan, Sir, stehen aber auch zum Verkauf."  
„Eine wunderbare Arbeit", lobte er, um sich aus dem Missverständnis zu retten und nicht als Dummkopf dazustehen.  
„Danke, Sir. Die mache ich nämlich selbst. Ich habe sie diesen hier", sie machte sich lang und griff aus einem der hinteren Töpfe nach einer Blume, „nachempfunden, einer Eden-Rose."  
„Perfekt, die nehme ich."  
„Die Marzipanausführung oder die Echte?"  
„Beide."

Das war vorhin gewesen, doch jetzt stand Severus bereits in der Küche und roch an beiden Blumen, um nicht versehentlich die aus Marzipan in den Glaskolben zu stecken. Die Rose platzierte er mittig auf dem Tisch, die andere verbarg er hinter seinem Rücken.

„Voilà!", sagte er als Zeichen dafür, dass Hermine nun die Augen öffnen durfte. Natürlich sah sie die Blume, die den einfach angerichteten Tisch sofort edel erscheinen ließ.  
„Oh, vielen Dank, Severus!" Ein Kuss war das Mindeste, das sie ihm als Anerkennung geben wollte.  
Plötzlich schnellte eine seiner Hände nach vorn und präsentierte: „Hier die essbare Variante, falls du Appetit bekommen solltest." Severus bekam noch einen Kuss als Dankeschön und er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er das nächste Mal einen ganzen Strauß besorgen sollte.  
„Was für eine Überraschung! Komm, setz dich." Er ließ sich bewirten – ein Teil ihres Dankeschöns. „Hier ist dein Kaffee." Sie holte etwas aus dem Vorratsschrank. „Und dein Käse." Die Käseplatte stellte sie neben die Blume. „Mal sehen, welcher Duft den anderen übertüncht."

Der Geruch des blauen Schimmelkäses hatte gewonnen, aber keiner kam mehr dazu, diese Kunde zu verbreiten, denn Hermine und Severus wurden durch ein heftiges Klopfen gestört. Es war Sonntag! Das Schild an der Tür mit den Öffnungszeiten sollte groß genug und deutlich lesbar sein. Severus stand bereits missgelaunt auf, als mit einem Male die Klingel ertönte, die man nur im Notfall betätigen sollte. Beide waren mit einem Satz aus der Küche hinaus und in den Verkaufsraum gestürmt. Ein älterer Herr und ein noch betagterer Mann mit krummem Rücken und Gehhilfe standen vor ihrem Geschäft.

Als Severus die Tür öffnete, hörte man noch, wie der Jüngere schimpfte: „Du kannst nicht einfach eine Notfallklingel betätigen! So etwas tut man nicht, Vater."  
„Ja, ja", brummte der alte Herr, der die Hundert schon überschritten haben musste.  
„Ein Notfall?", fragte Severus mit erhobener Augenbraue. Er fand Gefallen daran, den beiden diese Unsitte unter die Nase zu reiben.  
„Nein, Sir, kein Notfall", erwiderte der Jüngere, der, was Severus und Hermine erst jetzt bemerkten, ein großes, dafür aber sehr flaches Päckchen mit sich führte, dass ihm vom Boden bis zum Bauch reichte.  
„Wenn es sich nicht um einen Notfall handelt …"  
Hermine drängte sich vor, sah den Jüngeren und sagte: „Ich wusste, Ihre Stimme kam mir gleich bekannt vor. Guten Morgen, Mr. Callidita."  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Er nahm sogar den schwarzen Spitzhut ab, als er sie grüßte und das Wort danach an Severus richtete. „Auch Ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen, Mr. Snape. Es tut mir leid, dass mein Vater …"  
„Können wir endlich reingehen?", raunzte erwähnter Vater grantig. „Es ist kalt!"  
„Wir haben geschlossen!", schoss Severus zurück, doch Hermine und der junge Mr. Callidita schlichteten die Situation.  
„Treten Sie doch bitte ein", bat Hermine.  
Der junge Mr. Callidita half mit einer Hand seinem Vater, mit der anderen schleppte er das Paket. „Wir sind nicht hier, weil wir etwas kaufen möchten. Mein Vater und ich haben uns überlegt, wie wir uns bei Ihnen bedanken können, Miss Granger. Ohne Sie hätten wir niemals von dem Gemälde unseres Ahnen erfahren. Mit dem Einverständnis von Professor Dumbledore, von dem wir gerade kommen und übrigens Sie beide schön grüßen sollen, möchten wir Ihnen das hier als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk überreichen."  
„Ach, das wäre doch gar nicht notwendig gewesen", sagte Hermine beschämt, doch neugierig wie sie war griff sie nach dem Paket.  
„Öffnen Sie es doch bitte gleich, Miss Granger."

Der Aufforderung kam Hermine gern nach. Vorsichtig entfernte sie die Schnüre und das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Gemälde, das einen roten, gut gepolsterten Sessel und einen rotbraunen Tisch zeigte, auf dem Zaubertrankbücher zu sehen waren, eine Tasse Tee und Schreibfeder samt Tintenfass und Pergament. Es war von vorzüglicher Qualität, nur das Motiv war etwas langweilig, doch das behielt sie für sich.

„Warten Sie, lassen Sie mich es halten." Mr. Callidita jr. stellte sich hinter das Gemälde und hielt es, damit Hermine die Überraschung sehen konnte. Die trat in Form von Corvinus Callidita ein.  
„Mmmm", summte er aufgeregt, bis der Name endlich über seine gemalten Lippen kam, „Miss Granger, ich grüße Sie!"  
„Das ist ja …! Aber …" Hermine war überrascht, erfreut, irritiert – alles auf einmal.  
„Professor Dumbledore erfüllte uns damals den Wunsch, ein Gemälde zu erhalten, in welchem Corvinus auftauchen konnte, wann immer er wollte. Es hängt in unserem Haus, direkt im Wohnzimmer, so dass er seine Familie jederzeit sehen kann." Erklärte der jüngere Callidita. „Und da kam mir die Idee, ein ähnliches Gemälde Ihnen zu überreichen. Ich bin der Überzeugung, Corvinus könnte Ihnen das ein oder andere Mal ein interessantes Gesprächsthema bieten. Er kann nun zwischen der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, seinem Familiensitz und Ihnen wechseln. Selbstverständlich nur, wenn es nicht Ihre Privatsphäre verletzt, Miss Granger."

Severus äußerte sich zu diesem Geschenk nicht, denn kein freundliches Wort würde über seine Lippen kommen. Dem Gemälde mit Callidita, dem stotternden Heiler, konnte er schon nichts abgewinnen, als Hermine es in ihrem Zimmer in Hogwarts hängen hatte. Doch vielleicht, dachte er, würde er mit diesem Gemälde irgendwann genauso gut auskommen wie mit seinen Angestellten. Nach seiner Heilung hatte sich einiges geändert, er hatte sich geändert. Er beobachtete, wie Hermine sich bei den beiden Herren bedankte. Höflicherweise rang er sich ebenfalls ein Dankeschön ab. Corvinus wollte gar nicht lange stören, wie es aussah. Hermine entschied, das Gemälde eventuell im Labor aufzuhängen, doch Severus warnte vor den ganzen Dämpfen. Dafür hatte Corvinus einen passenden Zauberspruch parat, der Leinwand und Farben gegen Hitze und Ausdünstungen schützen würde. Während der Arbeit hätte Severus nichts dagegen, ab und an von Callidita beobachtet zu werden. Auf jeden Fall war das Labor besser als die persönliche Wohnung, in die Severus das Gemälde höchstens in das ungenutzte Schlafzimmer gehängt hätte.

Während Callidita in der Apotheke eventuell mit Ideen helfen könnte, ohne jedoch selbstständig Hand anzulegen, stand das Haus Malfoy kurz davor, eine tatkräftige Unterstützung zu erhalten.

An der Tür des Herrenhauses der Malfoys klopfte es. Lucius war am nächsten, daher öffnete er dem Besuch. Es war nicht, wie gedacht, die Familie Carmichael. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann, einen dunkelhäutigen, wie Lucius es zur Kenntnis nahm. Auffällig waren die offiziell aussehende Kleidung und vor allem das Klemmbrett mit der schwebenden Feder.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", grüßte der Herr.  
„Guten Tag."  
„Mein Name ist Dean Thomas. Ich bin Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen."  
Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, erkannte Lucius, sich mehr als nur freundlich zu geben. Er setzte dementsprechend sein schönstes Lächeln auf und reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand. „Sein Sie gegrüßt, Mr. Thomas."  
Nach dem Handschlag griff sich Dean das Klemmbrett, das neben ihm in der Luft schwebte. Er warf ein Auge auf das Formular. „Wie ich Ihrem Antrag entnehmen kann, wäre es für Sie von Vorteil, wenn ein Hauself sich ebenfalls mit gebrechlichen Menschen ..."  
„Nein, nein, nein", unterbrach Lucius freundlich. „Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich das korrigieren möchte. Gebrechlich ist nicht das richtige Wort. Wissen Sie, meine Mutter kann kaum sehen. Sie wird hier und da Hilfe benötigen, beispielsweise beim Richten der Frisur, bei der Auswahl von Kleidung. Sie ist nicht im Sinne der Amtssprache pflegebedürftig, was das Ankleiden oder die Hilfe bei der Nahrungsaufnahme betrifft." Als ehemaliger Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums war Lucius über formelle Begrifflichkeiten im Bilde.  
„Ah, gut das Sie das erwähnen." Dean strich etwas auf dem Formular aus.  
„Mr. Thomas, darf ich Sie zunächst hineinbitte? Es ist kalt draußen."  
„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, danke."

Dean trat ein. Lucius wartete noch, bis das Klemmbrett samt Feder hinterherschwebte, doch als er die Tür schließen wollte, stand dort ein Hauself, der schüchtern und geradezu ängstlich zu Lucius aufblickte. Der Elf bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Ich nehme nicht an", Lucius blickte zwar zum Elf, sprach jedoch mit Dean, „dass Ihr Begleiter draußen warten soll."  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Tatson, kommst du bitte?"  
„Ja, Sir, Tatson kommt." Der Elf eilte zu Dean und stellte sich nahe an dessen Beine. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er die Hand nach dem Hosenbein ausstreckte, doch das blieb aus. „Mr. Malfoy."  
„Ja, Sir?"  
„Das ist, wie Sie gerade erfahren haben, der Elf Tatson. Er ist ein Anwärter für die Stelle bei Ihnen."  
In Lucius Ohren hörte es sich beinahe so an, als hätte er dem Elf eine Anstellung in Aussicht gestellt.  
„Ja, das habe ich vernommen."  
„Gut, dann würde ich Sie nämlich bitte, das heißt, wenn Sie die Zeit haben ..."  
„Sicher, Mr. Thomas!"  
„Sehr schön!" Dean klatschte einmal in die Hände und rieb sie sich. „Dann würde ich nämlich gern die Bedingungen mit Ihnen durchgehen. Ich bin hier, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass der Elf das erhält, was ihm zusteht."

Ein Zimmer mit Fenster, eine Möblierung. Draco war so freundlich gewesen, seinen Vater über die Bedingungen vollständig aufzuklären. Natürlich hatte man sich bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo man einen potenziellen Hauself unterbringen könnte. Es blieb nur eines der Gästezimmer. Die große Kammer neben der Küche, in der Dobby damals gehaust hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Noch vor der Hochzeit mit Susan war sie von Draco entfernt worden, um die Küche zu vergrößern. Die Besenkammer im ersten Stock würde ebenfalls abgelehnt werden. Sie verfügte nicht über Fenster, wie es laut Formular gefordert wurde.

„Dann führen Sie mich mal herum, Mr. Malfoy."  
Immer lächeln, dachte Lucius. „Was möchten Sie zuerst sehen? Das Zimmer, das wir dem Hauself zur Verfügung stellen?"  
„Damit können wir beginnen."  
Lucius verbeugte sich kurz. „Folgen Sie mir doch bitte."

Als Hausherr ging Lucius voran, nahm die geschwungene Treppe in den ersten Stock. Dean folgte mit seinem schwebenden Klemmbrett. Der Elf, Tatson, schlich hinter Dean her und schaute sich mit großen Augen aufmerksam um. Während des Weges hielt Lucius ein wenig Smalltalk.

„Im Ministerium alles in Ordnung, Mr. Thomas?"  
„Ja, es gibt nichts zu beanstanden."  
„Darf man fragen, wie viele Elfen sich eigentlich hinter Ihrer Abteilung verbergen?"  
„Bedaure, das darf ich nicht publik machen."  
„Das macht doch nichts." Lucius blickte zum Elf, der mit Bewunderung die Gemälde im Flur betrachtete, den sie gerade betreten hatten. Als er an entsprechendem Zimmer angelangt war, blieb Lucius stehen und erklärte: „Das hier ist eines unserer ehemaligen Gästezimmer. Es wurde kaum benötigt und steht mit der gesamten Möblierung zur Verfügung."

Die Tür zum Gästezimmer öffnete Lucius in einem Schwung. Es war, wie alle Zimmer in Malfoy Manor, groß. Es verfügte über riesige Fenster und sogar über einen kleinen Balkon.

„Es hat ein eigenes Badezimmer." Nie hätte Lucius einem Elf erlaubt, eines der anderen Badezimmer zu nutzen oder gar mit der Familie zu teilen. „Und einen begehbaren Schrank", fuhr Lucius fort und öffnete mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes die entsprechende Tür. Tatson war hin und weg. Die Augen des Elfs waren kurz davor, aus ihren Höhlen herauszutreten. „Das Einzige, was ich geklärt haben möchte: Die Gemälde, die hier hängen, sollen bitte achtsam behandelt werden. Auf Wunsch können wir sie auch aus diesem Zimmer entfernen, wenn", Lucius blickte zu dem Elf und gab sich redlich Mühe, nicht die Nase zu rümpfen, „Tatson es vorzieht, sich selbst häuslich einzurichten."  
„Ach", winkte Dean ab, „ich denke, er ist damit mehr als zufrieden." Um sich zu vergewissern, sprach er den Elf direkt an. „Was sagst du, Tatson? Alles nach deinem Geschmack?"  
„Groß!", staunte der Elf. „Der Raum ist kolossal! Tatson hat viel Platz."  
„Über die Arbeitszeiten sind Sie informiert?" Dean schaute Lucius in die Augen und zählte auf: „Urlaub, Pausen ..."  
„Ich habe mir alles durchgelesen, Mr. Thomas, und ich bin mit allem einverstanden. Ich erwarte lediglich, dass mit den Gegenständen in diesem Haus, besonders aber mit den Bewohnern, die hier leben, anständig umgegangen wird. Mein alter Elf war leider etwas", er zog kurz beide Augenbrauen nach oben, „ungehörig."  
„Wieso?", fragte Dean nach. „Dobby war doch ein klasse Elf! Ich mag ihn. Er arbeitet übrigens noch immer in der Küche in Hogwarts."  
„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Lucius und hoffte das Thema erledigt.  
Dean wandte sich an den Hauself. „Wie sieht's aus, Tatson? Interesse?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf – nur innerlich, versteht sich, damit er Mr. Thomas nicht verärgerte. Der Hauself sollte sich seinen Meister aussuchen? Ein Elf war doch kein Zauberstab! Ein Elf war ein Diener, der ein Leben lang dafür sorgen sollte, dass es seinen Herren an nichts mangelt. Langsam ging man zurück in den Flur.

„Tatson hat eine Allergie gegen Erdnüsse", sagte Dean auf einmal. „Es wäre freundlich, wenn Sie das bei den Arbeiten in der Küche berücksichtigen würden."  
„Elfen können Allergien haben? Das wusste ich gar nicht."  
„So etwas erfährt man nur, wenn man sich auch mal mit einem unterhält, anstatt sich nur von ihnen bedienen zu lassen." Das war absichtlich ein verbaler Tritt in den Hintern, wusste Lucius. „Wir, die Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen, werden im ersten Vierteljahr monatlich ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Elf führen. Entweder kommen wir her oder der Elf kommt zu uns. Danach wird es jedes Jahr zwei ausführliche Gespräche geben, für die die Elfen von der Arbeit bei ihren Herren befreit sind."  
„Aha", machte Lucius desinteressiert.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und heraus trat Charles, gefolgt von Draco. Er erkannte Dean, den ehemaligen Mitschüler.

„Hallo!", grüßte er den Gast sehr persönlich.  
„Hi, Draco."

Beim Anblick des Hauselfs bekam Charles einen Schreck. Er ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er an die Beine seines Vaters stieß. Kaum hatte er diesen Körperkontakt hergestellt, versteckte sich der Junge hinter seinem Vater. Vorsichtig lugte Charles an ihm vorbei und beäugte skeptisch den Elf. Draco bemerkte ihn ebenfalls.

„Ah, der Hauself. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen ihn genehmigt." Draco nickte dem Elf freundlich zu.  
Mit einer Hand griff Dean nach seinem schwebenden Klemmbrett. „Es sieht so aus, als könnte ich den guten Tatson gleich hier lassen." Er schaute zum Elf hinunter. „Wie siehst du das? Wäre diese Familie für dich in Ordnung?"

Lucius stöhnte ganz leise. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum man so viel Wert auf die Meinung eines Hauselfs legte. Das Zimmer, die Möbel … Der Elf hatte damit zufrieden zu sein. Er sollte hier arbeiten und sich nicht erholen.

Ein wenig scheu blickte Tatson zu dem Jungen und gab zu bedenken: „Tatson glaubt, der junge Mr. Malfoy hat Angst vor ihm."  
„Nein", widersprach Draco mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Er hat einen Hauself nur noch nie von Nahem gesehen. Angst hat er nicht, sonst würde er wegrennen und nicht neugierig gucken."  
Tatsons Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Tatson möchte gern hier bleiben."  
„Dann möchte ich Mr. Malfoy bitten, die Erklärung zu lesen und zu unterzeichnen." Dean reichte Lucius das Klemmbrett, das dieser entgegennahm. Wie es aussah, musste er eine Menge lesen.  
„Würden Sie mich bitte in den grünen Salon begleiten? Ich lese es mir in Ruhe durch. Wie wäre es zwischenzeitlich mit einer Erfrischung, Mr. Thomas?"  
„Ja, gern."

Nachdem Tatson seine erste Aufgabe erledigt hatte, nämlich mit Dracos Hilfe eine Erfrischung in der Küche zuzubereiten, hatte Lucius den Vertrag mit dem Ministerium gelesen und unterzeichnet. Mit Tatson würde das Zusammenleben vollkommen anders ablaufen als mit Dobby. Lucius erinnerte sich noch gut an den alten Elf. Ständig hatte Dobby Angst gehabt und daraus keinen Hehl gemacht. Er hatte viel geredet, sich häufig für Nichtigkeiten entschuldigt. Alles in allem hatte sich Dobby durch seine Unterwürfigkeit nur noch unbeliebter bei den Malfoys gemacht. Lucius strengte sich sehr an, Tatson höflich zu behandeln. Der Elf war, das musste er zugeben, angenehm still. Er quasselte nicht ununterbrochen, hängte nicht an jeden Satz ein Sir. Ja, dachte Lucius, mit diesem Elf ließe es sich leben. Außerdem hatte Charles nach einigen Minuten die Furcht vor ihm verloren und rannte dem kleinen Wesen bereits überall hinterher.

Einen Elf zu beantragen kam nicht für jede Person, schon gar nicht für jedes Geschäft in Frage. Severus und Hermine sprachen sich einstimmig gegen die Beschäftigung eines Hauselfs aus, selbst wenn der frei wäre und für seine Arbeit wie jeder Angestellte entlohnt werden würde. Die Magie eines Hauselfs könnte sich eventuell auf die magische Beschaffenheit der Zutaten auswirken. Einen Elf wollte auch Harry nicht für den Kindergarten einstellen. Freie Hauselfen waren selten. Harry bezweifelte sogar, dass es neben Dobby noch andere gab. Wobbel und Shibby sollten bei Ginny und dem Jungen bleiben. Im Notfall war Harry immer in der Lage, seine Elfen herbeizurufen. Allein das beruhigte ihn ungemein. Dennoch wollte er lieber Squibs, Zauberer und Muggelgeborene beschäftigen. Es gab viele Menschen, die nach dem Krieg stark eingeschränkt waren, entweder in finanzieller Hinsicht oder in Bezug auf die Gesundheit. Solchen Menschen wollte er eine Chance geben.

Mit der Gesundheit war es so eine Sache. Während die Longbottoms sich von Tag zu Tag erholten, baute Tobias Snape mehr und mehr ab. Bald wäre seine Zeit gekommen, wusste Professor Cox. Seit Tagen bekam der Patient starke Mittel gegen die Schmerzen, um den Tag überstehen zu können. Die Nächte waren meist unruhig, die Atmung hektisch. Durch die Nebenwirkungen der Tränke und Medikamente döste der alte Patient den ganzen Tag.

In der Nacht zum 24. Dezember war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Sacerdonus Cox war während seiner Nachtschicht zu dem Patienten gegangen und hatte ihn lange beobachtet. Der Puls war nur schwer fühlbar, so selten und unmerklich schlug das Herz. Der Blutdruck fiel kontinuierlich. Nach und nach würden die Organe ihre Funktion aufgeben, eines nach dem anderen. Wenigstens hatte der Patient keine Schmerzen. Für Heiler Cox stand fest: Tobias Snape würde den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens war. Er griff nach der Hand seines Patienten und drückte sie.

„Ich werde Ihrem Sohn Bescheid geben, Mr. Snape." Die leise gesprochenen Worte schienen kein Gehör zu finden, wurden nicht wahrgenommen. Tobias Snape reagierte nicht wie sonst, drückte nicht zurück. Er atmete langsam, schien diesmal tatsächlich zu schlafen, nicht nur benommen zu dösen. „Er hat mich darum gebeten, ihn zu benachrichtigen, wenn es soweit ist."

Auf dem Weg ins Schwesternzimmer rief sich Sacerdonus das Gespräch mit dem Sohn seines Patienten ins Gedächtnis. Severus war aufgeregt gewesen, wütend, geradezu aufbrausend, als er vom Schicksal seines Vaters erfahren hatte. So ein Gefühlsausbruch war verständlich, dennoch kein Grund, die Stimme zu erheben. Das Zimmer von Tobias Snape hatte Cox nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihm war daher nicht entgangen, dass Severus mit ungesund bleicher Gesichtsfarbe herausgestürzt kam und die Herrentoilette aufsuchte. Das war die zweite Gelegenheit für Cox gewesen, mit dem jüngeren Mr. Snape zu sprechen, ihn zu beruhigen und die Situation genauer zu schildern. Severus war dieses Mal friedvoll geblieben, hatte sich alles genau angehört. Am Ende der Unterhaltung konnte Severus den Heiler gleichermaßen erstaunen und erfreuen, denn er trug die Bitte vor, über das bevorstehende Ableben seines Vaters unterrichtet zu werden – zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit.

Sacerdonus hatte den Kamin im Schwesternzimmers erreicht. Er kniete sich nieder und rief die Adresse der Granger-Apotheke.

In der Wohnung über der Apotheke waren längst alle Lichter gelöscht. Im Schlafzimmer hörte man den Ruf durch den Kamin nicht, dafür war es zu weit weg. Aber Severus hatte vorgesorgt. Mit einem Zauberspruch war sein Stab so verhext, dass er einen leisen Weckruf von sich gab, sobald das Dii Penates sich über den Kamin melden würde. Durch das Summen unter seinem Kopfkissen wurde Severus aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Im ersten Moment war es desorientiert. Sein Herz schlug schnell, beinahe als hätte er einen Alptraum gehabt, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er erkannte, was das Summen zu bedeuten hatte. Den Alarm beendete er mit einem geflüsterten Zauberspruch. Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte ihm, dass Hermine weiterhin selig schlummerte. So sollte es bleiben. Severus eilte ins Wohnzimmer und nahm den Ruf entgegen.

„Mr. Snape?"  
„Ja, Professor Cox?"  
„Es ist soweit. Ihr Vater ... Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

Jeden Tag hatte Severus damit gerechnet, einen Anruf zu erhalten. Trotzdem war es ein großer Schreck, dass dieser Moment mit einem Male gekommen war, real geworden war. Severus war vollkommen überwältigt, fühlte sich für einen Augenblick hilflos. Auf solche Nachrichten konnte man sich offenbar nicht vorbereiten.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Cox." Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, so dass sich Severus räuspern musste. „Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen."  
„Wir sehen uns, Mr. Snape."

Um Hermine nicht zu wecken, ging Severus nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Stattdessen zog sich seinen dicken Winterumhang über das Nachthemd. Mit einem Aufrufezauber besorgte er sich Socken, bevor er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Sein Hund kam angerannt und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Nicht jetzt, Harry." Der Hund dachte, es wäre Zeit zum Gassigehen. Severus kraulte Harry hinter den Ohren. „Geh wieder schlafen", flüsterte er. Severus befühlte die Taschen seines Winterumhanges. Ein harter Gegenstand. Er nahm ihn heraus und vergewisserte sich, dass er das Elixier des Lebens bei sich hatte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die unscheinbare Flüssigkeit betrachtete, die so wertvoll war, dass manche Menschen dafür töten würden. Severus atmete tief durch und steckte die Phiole wieder in die Tasche, bevor er zum Kamin ging. Er hoffte innig, das knallende Geräusch beim Flohen würde nicht im Schlafzimmer zu hören sein. Vorsichtshalber richtete er den Stab auf das Flohpulver in seiner Hand und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der die Lautstärke mindern sollte.

Im Schlafzimmer räkelte sich Hermine vorsichtig, denn sie spürte ein Gewicht an ihren Füßen. Fellini wärmte sie. Als ihre Hand die andere Hälfte des Bettes nach Severus absuchte, an den sie sich ankuscheln wollte, fühlte sie nur die warme Bettdecke. Sorgen über Severus' Abwesenheit machte sich keine. Er war sicherlich nur auf der Toilette, dachte sie mit einer halb wachen Gehirnhälfte. Ihren Arm ließ sie auf seiner Seite liegen. Im Nu war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Severus erschien in der Eingangshalle des Dii Penates. An der Rezeption schien das Licht ein wenig heller, ansonsten war es überall gedimmt. Der Herr dort widmete Severus seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Professor Cox hat mich kontaktiert", erklärte Severus dem Herrn seinen Besuch zu später Stunde.  
„Verstehe", der Mann nickte, „Sie wissen sicher, wo Sie ihn finden." Vorsichtshalber deutete der Herr mit einer Hand in die Richtung der Abteilung.  
„Ja, danke."

Das flaue Gefühl im Magen war überraschend gekommen. Sein Herz schlug heftig. Severus war angespannt, als er den Weg einschlug. Nachts herrschte eine himmlische Ruhe im Heim. Eine Totenstille. Professor Cox befand sich auf dem Flur und schien dort auf Severus zu warten. Severus öffnete die Glastür und ging auf den Mann zu. In dem kleinen, durch Glas vom Flur abgetrennten Raum saß eine Schwester, die etwas in eine Krankenakte schrieb. Durch die Scheibe hindurch grüßte sie Severus stumm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Mr. Snape." Cox sprach leise, aber verständlich. Severus brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Seiner Stimme traute er nicht. „Wenn ich Ihnen kurz über den Zustand Ihres Vaters berichten darf, bevor Sie ins Zimmer gehen?" Wieder nickte Severus, so dass Cox ihn zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe im Flur führte. Beide nahmen Platz. „In den letzten Tagen ging es Ihrem Vater ganz rapide schlechter. Er hat, als er sich noch mitteilen konnte, ausdrücklich abgelehnt, einen katholischen Pfarrer hinzuzuziehen. Wegen seiner Konfession habe ich ihm diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Außerdem hat er zugestimmt, dass wir eine automatische Schmerzpumpe einsetzen. Wissen Sie, was das ist?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein kleines Gerät aus der Muggelwelt, mit dem man dem Körper beständig Schmerzmittel zuführen kann. Ihr Vater ist auf jeden Fall schmerzfrei, das ist das Wichtigste. Allerdings ist sein Zustand allgemein sehr beeinträchtigt."  
„Inwiefern beeinträchtigt?", fragte Severus nach.  
„Er ist kaum noch ansprechbar. Nur selten reagiert er mit einem Händedruck. Seit drei Tagen hat er nicht mehr gesprochen. Er schläft die meiste Zeit oder befindet sich in einem Dämmerzustand."

Bei der Erklärung von Professor Cox musste Severus zwangsläufig an den stillen Zimmergenossen seines Vaters denken, dem es genauso gegangen war. Auch der war nicht ansprechbar gewesen, hatte nicht auf die Gespräche oder die lauten Stimmen reagiert.

„Kann er mich verstehen?", wollte Severus wissen.  
„Das kann man in seinem Zustand leider nicht genau sagen, Mr. Snape. Aufgrund meiner Erfahrung gehe ich aber von einer positiven Antwort auf diese Frage aus und behaupte", Mr. Cox nickte langsam, „ja, er wird Sie verstehen können." Severus blieb still, als er über die Situation nachdachte.  
„Er reagiert noch manchmal, wenn man ihn direkt anspricht, öffnete gestern sogar einmal die Augen, als eine der Schwestern einen Scherz über seine Nachtlektüre machte." Mr. Cox lächelte aufgrund der Erinnerung an diese Situation. „Im Augenblick ist sein Bedürfnis nach Ruhe sehr groß, Mr. Snape." Die Anspielung auf die laute Auseinandersetzung beim letzten Besuch verstand Severus. Er nickte dem Heiler verständnisvoll zu, der das mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Das Kopfende ist hochgestellt. Bitte lassen Sie es so. Ihr Vater klagte letzte Woche über Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. So, wie er jetzt liegt, etwas erhöht mit einem Kissen im Nacken, empfand er es als sehr angenehm. Und erschrecken Sie nicht, wenn Sie seine Hand nehmen. Die Durchblutung hat sich verschlechtert. Die Gliedmaßen ist merklich kühler."

Die ganzen Informationen nahm Severus einfach in sich auf, ohne sich näher mit ihnen zu befassen. In Gedanken war er mit vielen Fragen beschäftigt, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Was hätte er im Leben ändern können? Warum musste sich das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater so schlecht entwickeln und wie wären sie miteinander ausgekommen, wäre seine Mutter noch am Leben?

„Es wäre freundlich von Ihnen, wenn Sie Ihrem Vater ab und an die Lippen befeuchten könnten. Ansonsten würde die Schwester das sicherlich übernehmen, wenn Sie nicht …"  
„Nein, nein", sagte Severus langsam, „ich mach das."  
„Auf dem Nachttisch steht ein Glas mit stets frischem Wasser und einige Papiertaschentücher." Der Heiler schaute ihn einen Moment lang an. „Möchten Sie, dass die Schwester Ihnen etwas zu trinken reinbringt?"  
„Ich … Ich weiß nicht."

Professor Cox war die Hilflosigkeit seines Gegenübers nicht entgangen, die plötzliche Unsicherheit. Er beobachtete Severus aufmerksam.

„Warum wollten Sie hier sein, Mr. Snape?" Eine Antwort blieb der Gast dem Heiler schuldig. „Ich verstand es so, dass Sie während seiner letzten Stunden bei Ihrem Vater sein wollen."

Severus war noch mit der Antwortfindung auf die Frage beschäftigt. Warum war er hier, kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts, bei seinem Vater, mit dem er 26 Jahre seines Lebens nichts zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin es ihm schuldig", offenbarte Severus nicht nur dem Heiler, sondern auch sich selbst.  
Professor Cox legte eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter. „Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird: Ich bin gleich hier im Schwesternzimmer." Zur Sicherheit deutete Cox zum entsprechenden Bereich. „Sie müssen nichts tun, wenn es zu belastend für Sie ist."  
Severus hatte in seinem Leben eine Menge Menschen sterben sehen, trug bereits einige Lasten auf seinen Schultern. „Ich bin der Sache gewachsen", beteuerte er. Dem streng beurteilenden Blick des Heilers hielt Severus stand.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen noch etwas Persönliches mitteilen." Normalerweise hätte Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen, doch seine Mimik war wie betäubt und so lauschte er dem Heiler regungslos, als der sagte: „Ich habe mich lange und ausgiebig mit Ihrem Vater über Ihren Besuch unterhalten, Mr. Snape. Wir haben über Sie gesprochen. Ich erwähnte, dass Sie für Ihre Leistungen im Krieg, für Ihre Opferbereitschaft, die höchste Auszeichnung der Magischen Welt erhalten haben." Die Augen von Professor Cox leuchteten freundlich. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sehr stolz auf Sie ist. Und er bedauert es sehr, dass Sie beide kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten."

Das könnte sich ändern, dachte Severus zuversichtlich. Die Phiole in seinem Umhang könnte alles Übel vertreiben und darüber hinaus für mehr Zeit sorgen.

„Außerdem sagte er", begann Cox, „dass er rückblickend betrachtet ein erfülltes Leben gehabt hat, weil er Ihre Mutter kennengelernt und geheiratet hat."

Professor Cox hatte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Wiederholt bot er seine Bereitschaft an, Severus unter die Arme zu greifen, doch der lehnte ab. Niemand durfte dabei sein, wenn er seinem Vater das Elixier gab.

Im Krankenzimmer traf Severus eine weitere Schwester an, die neben dem Bett seines Vaters saß und dessen Hand hielt. Sie grüßte ihn freundlich und überließ Severus wortlos ihren Platz. Offenbar hatte Professor Cox ihr mitgeteilt, dass er diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde. Sie ließ ihn allein. Wie versteinert stand Severus im Krankenzimmer und blickte zum Bett seines Vaters. Wie der Heiler es ihm gesagt hatte, war das Kopfende höher gestellt. Dennoch jagte ihm der Anblick einen Schrecken ein. Durch die Nackenrolle war der Kopf etwas nach hinten gefallen, so dass der Mund offen stand. Severus wusste, dass man mit einem leicht gestreckten Hals besser Luft bekam, zumindest das Gefühl hatte, dass dem so war. Sein Blick huschte hinüber zum anderen Bett. Es war frisch bezogen, geschützt durch eine durchsichtige Plastikhülle. Severus lief es heißt und kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er realisierte, dass Elis gestorben sein musste. Und wie sein Vater es vorhergesagte, noch vor ihm. Severus blickte nochmals zu seinem Vater, der ganz und gar anders aussah als beim letzten Besuch. Die Haut war fahler, der Gesichtsausdruck ohne jede Mimik.

„Vater?", fragte Severus leise in den Raum hinein. Keine Antwort, keine Regung. Einen der beiden Stühle, die neben dem Tisch am Fenster standen, nahm sich Severus, um sich direkt ans Bett zu setzen. Ein stetes Geräusch erweckte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Die Schmerzpumpe drückte in kurzen Abständen regelmäßig ein Mittel in die Venen. Ein anderes, viel lauteres Geräusch stammte von seinem Vater selbst. Lange, ruhige Atemzüge. Manchmal war ein leichtes Röcheln aus dem offenstehenden Mund zu hören. „Vater?" Auch aus der Nähe war keine Regung von Tobias auszumachen. Er schlief. Severus betrachtete den alten Mann ganz in Ruhe. Die Haare waren nicht mehr so voll, wie er es von früher in Erinnerung hatte. Und die Zähne sahen furchtbar aus, völlig schwarz und faulig, von Karies zerfressen. Das Zahnfleisch war stellenweise entzündet. Hermine hatte erklärt, dass dies eine Begleiterscheinung der Zuckererkrankung sein würde.

Dieser Mann, dachte Severus, sein Vater, hatte einem anderen Menschen gegenüber offenbart, stolz auf seinen Sohn zu sein. Gern hätte Severus das mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Vielleicht war sein Vater dazu zu bewegen, ein paar Sätze zu sprechen.

„Vater, kannst du mich hören?" Jetzt zuckte eine Hand. Der Zeigefinger streckte sich langsam. Ohne zu überlegen griff Severus zu, umschloss die runzlige, kalte Hand mit seiner warmen. „Ich bin es." Ein Vater sollte seinen Sohn an der Stimme erkennen. „Du musst nicht leiden." Severus' Stimme war ruhig, dennoch gut zu verstehen. „Du musst nicht leiden", wiederholte er und zog mit der anderen Hand die Phiole aus der Tasche. „Ich habe es hier, das Mittel, von dem ich dir erzählte." Severus spürte eine Regung in seiner Hand, doch er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, so unbedeutend schien sie. Mit den Zähnen entfernte Severus den Korken, den er aufs Bett fallen ließ. „Es wird dir wieder gut gehen."

Langsam, ganz langsam, um seinen Vater nicht zu erschrecken, legte er den die Öffnung der Phiole an die trockenen Lippen. Noch bevor Severus das Gefäß heben konnte, fuhr ein Schauer durch den zuvor so stillen Körper seines Vaters. Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Hand. Die Atmung wurde hektisch. Die Worte von Sacerdonus Cox wiederholten sich in Severus' Gedächtnis. _„Außerdem sagte er, dass er rückblickend betrachtet ein erfülltes Leben gehabt hat, weil er Ihre Mutter kennengelernt und geheiratet hat."_ Dieser Satz bewahrte Severus vor einem großen Fehler. Niemand besaß das Recht, seinem Vater den Wunsch zu nehmen, zu sterben. Nicht einmal der eigene Sohn, der in seinen Händen etwas so Wertvolles hielt, für das Götter kämpften und Helden starben. Die Goldenen Äpfel. Der Jungbrunnen. Ganz ohne Gefecht gegen den hundertköpfigen Drachen Ladon verfügte Severus über die gleiche Macht, die von irdischen und unirdischen Geschöpfen begehrt war. Er konnte Leben retten und es verlängern. Genügend Elixier würde angejahrte Haut verschönen. Sein Vater stand jedoch über alledem. Nichts schürte die Lust auf Leben, weil die Liebe schon lange vergraben war. Auf einmal verstand Severus, dass seine Aufgabe heute Nacht keineswegs darin bestand, das Leben seines Vaters zu retten. Etwas viel Schwieriges wurde ihm abverlangt, denn er war hier, um ihn beim Sterben zu begleiten.

„Beruhige dich, Vater." Severus nahm die Phiole von den trockenen Lippen seines Vaters, verkorkte sie und steckte sie wieder ein. „Du musst nicht allein gehen." Severus' Stimme zitterte. „Ein Stück des Weges werde ich dir das Geleit geben."

Die Atmung seines Vaters wurde wieder ruhiger, als er begriff, dass sein Sohn nicht gegen seinen Willen handeln würde. Severus rückte den Stuhl weiter vor, so dass die Hand seines Vaters direkt neben ihm auf der Matratze lag. Er beobachtete seinen Vater, das Gesicht, den dürren Oberkörper. Seit dem letzten Besuch hatte er viel Gewicht verloren. Severus wusste von Beschreibungen in Büchern, dass der Körper eines Sterbenden kaum noch über ein Hungergefühl verfügte, doch das quälende Gefühl von Durst blieb bis zum Schluss. Das erinnerte Severus an etwas, das Professor Cox gesagt hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch. Dort stand ein verzaubertes Glas, in dem immer frisches Wasser zur Verfügung stand. Daneben eine Packung Taschentücher, die man oben aus einem Loch herausziehen konnte. Severus nahm zwei Taschentücher, befeuchtete sie mit Wasser und beugte sich zu seinem Vater, um dessen trockene und gesprungene Lippen zu befeuchten. Einige Tropfen ließ er in die Mundhöhle tröpfeln. Die träge Zunge verteilte sie sofort am Gaumen, um das Durstgefühl zu bändigen. Als Severus die gebrauchten Taschentücher in den naheliegenden Papierkorb, warf bemerkte er mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster, dass es wieder schneite. Dicke Flocken tänzelten graziös zu Boden.

„Es schneit draußen", gab Severus bekannt. „Alles ist weiß." Beim nächsten Ausatmen seines Vaters war ein leichtes Stöhnen zu hören, als wollte er etwas sagen – oder als wollte er darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er seinen Sohn verstanden hatte.

Severus setzte sich wieder ans Bett. Mit Sicherheit konnte er nicht sagen, ob sein Vater ihn wirklich hören konnte. Dennoch wollte er die jahrelange Erfahrung von Professor Cox nicht in den Wind schlagen, denn der hatte die Frage bejaht. Unbeholfen spielte Severus mit seinen Fingern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Erwähnen könnte er, dass Professor Cox ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn wäre. Sein Vater würde nichts erwidern können, und Severus wollte in dem sterbenden Mann nicht einen Wunsch wecken, der jetzt unmöglich zu erfüllen war. Keine Aussprache. Man musste keinen Monolog führen, denn das ein oder andere Thema könnte seinen Vater innerlich aufregen. Ihn aufzuwühlen wollte Severus vermeiden und so saß er nur neben ihm und atmete im gleichen Takt wie sein Vater, ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Nach einer Stunde war ein leises Klopfen zu vernehmen. Die Schwester kam herein. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee, in der anderen eine Untertasse mit ein paar Keksen. Beides reichte sie Severus.

„Schwarz?", fragte sie leise. Severus' Nicken war Antwort genug. „Ihr Vater liebt Kaffee, besonders den Duft." Sie wandte sich an Tobias, der die Augen weiterhin geschlossen hatte und strich ihm fürsorglich mit den Außenseiten ihrer Finger über die Wange. „Nicht wahr?" Den Sterbenden bezog sie wie selbstverständlich mit ein ins Leben. Außerdem prüfte ihr fachmännischer Blick, ob es dem Patienten an etwas mangelte. Ganz zu ihrer Zufriedenheit bemerkte sie, dass dessen Lippen befeuchtet waren. Gekommen war sie, um die Schmerzpumpe nachzufüllen. Nach einigen geübten Handgriffen war die Aufgabe in weniger als zwei Minuten erledigt. Sie schaute Severus an und lächelte sanft. „Wenn Sie nachher für fünf Minuten das Fenster öffnen könnten? So eine leichte Brise gefällt ihm bestimmt." Die Schwester ersetzte die Nackenrolle durch ein anderes Kissen und änderte die Position des Kopfes, so dass Tobias Snape ein wenig zur Seite schaute. „Ich schüttel kurz die Bettdecke auf, ja, Mr. Snape?". Sie sah dem Patienten auf die Hand. Er hob einen Finger, das von der Schwester als Zustimmung gedeutet wurde. Die Frau entfernte die Decke und schüttelte sie aus, während sie mit dem Rücken zu Severus stand. Der war verwundert, dass das Nachthemd seines Vaters vorn geschlossen werden konnte. Es handelte sich nicht um ein Krankenhaushemd. Womöglich ein Wunsch seines Vaters, der erfüllt worden war. Einige Schleifen waren aufgegangen. Man konnte den Bauch sehen – und auf ihm bläulich-grünliche Flecken, die rund um den Bauchnabel angeordnet waren. Sein erschütterter Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer vorhanden, als die Schwester den Vater wieder bedeckte. Sie nahm Severus beiseite und flüsterte ihm die Erklärung für die Flecken ins Ohr: „Die Nieren arbeiten jetzt nicht mehr, Mr. Snape. Wünschen Sie, dass ich bei Ihnen bleibe?" Ihre Erklärung wiederholte er in Gedanken. Totenflecken waren ihm bekannt, er hatte sie zur Genüge an Bellatrix' Opfern sehen müssen, aber diese waren anders. Es waren keine. Die Harnsäure war für die Verfärbung verantwortlich. Auf ihre Frage hin schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie strich ihm Mut machend über den Oberarm, auf und ab. In anderen Momenten hätte er sich so eine persönliche Geste verbeten, aber jetzt half ihm die Nähe zu jemandem, der ihn verstand.

Der Tastsinn von Tobias Snape war vorhanden. Er fühlte die Berührung an der Wange, das aufgeschüttelte, warme Bettzeug und er würde nachher ebenfalls den Wind spüren, die frische, kalte Winterluft. Den Kaffee konnte er riechen. Der Duft weckte heimelige Erinnerungen an einen Frühstückstisch, an Eileen und seinen kleinen Jungen, die mit ihm zusammen am Tisch saßen. Der Junge war hier, bei ihm. Er hörte dessen Stimme, die nun tiefer war, dunkler – erwachsen. Tobias stellte sich vor, wie er aus dem Zimmer des Krankenfensters blickte und den Schneeflocken dabei zusah, wie sie die Bäume im heimeigenen Park weiß zeichneten. Er vernahm die Stimme der Schwester und bereute, dass seine Lider so schwer waren und er die junge Frau weder sehen noch ihr seinen Dank aussprechen konnte. Als sie ging, war er nicht allein. Sein Sohn war bei ihm.

Von dem Kaffee nahm Severus vorsichtig einen Schluck. „Ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum man immer über Krankenhaus-Kaffee schimpft. Der schmeckt doch ausgezeichnet", sagte er in den Raum hinein, um die Stille erträglich zu machen. Die Kekse ließ er unangetastet. Gedanken an Essen bereiteten ihm Übelkeit. Darüber hinaus hielt er es für pietätlos, am Bett eines sterbenden Mannes Weihnachtsgebäck zu verzehren.

Was genau in einem Menschen vorging, der sich mehr und mehr dem eigenen Tode näherte, konnte man nur erahnen. Selbst die Echos der Personen, die in Hogwarts hausten, waren überfragt, wenn man von ihnen in Erfahrung bringen wollte, wie es im Moment des Todes war, wie man sich fühlte, was man empfand und erlebte. Solche Fragen stellte sich nun Severus. Es bereitete ihm große Schmerzen, allein nur daran zu denken, dass Hermine unter ungünstigsten Umständen vor ihm gehen könnte und er hoffte innig, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Severus wusste noch gut, wie es ihn zerriss, Albus das Leben nehmen zu müssen, so wie der es von ihm verlangt hatte. Mit dem Tod war Severus viel zu oft in Berührung gekommen. Nach der Schule war er Zeuge der Folter und Ermordung von Muggeln durch Todesser. Er hörte sie noch Nächte später schreien und flehen. Bei einem von ihnen, einem jungen Mann, den Bellatrix in ihre Finger bekommen hatte, sah er im Augenblick des Todes einen friedvollen Ausdruck in den feuchten Augen, ein seliges Lächeln auf den blutigen Lippen. Der Tod selbst war nicht im Entferntesten grausam, war manchen Menschen sogar willkommen. Das, wovor die meisten Menschen sich fürchteten, war der Vorgang des Sterbens. Sanft und schmerzfrei sollten die letzten Momente auf Erden sein, nicht lang und qualvoll. Professor Cox und die Schwestern taten alles in ihrer Macht Stehende, damit Tobias Snape es gut hatte; genauso gut wie Elis, der verblichene Zimmernachbar.

Mit einem Taschentuch befeuchtete Severus ein weiteres Mal die Lippen, ließ erneut ein paar Tropfen in die Mundhöhle fallen. Die Atmung seines Vaters hatte sich hingezogen, die Züge waren mittlerweile länger geworden. Severus bemerkte die erschreckend blassen Arme. Mit den Fingern fühlte Severus den Puls am Handgelenk. Bei der Berührung spürte Severus, wie sehr die Körpertemperatur abgefallen war, aber es war noch Leben in ihm. Die kalten Finger seines Vaters schlossen sich um die seinen. Severus wagte es nicht, seine Hand wegzuziehen. Nach einem kurzen Moment gab er sich einen Ruck und nahm die Hand seines Vaters vollends in seine, so dass die Handflächen aneinanderlagen und der Daumen jeweils den des anderen umfassten. Kraft besaß sein Vater nur noch wenig, dennoch fühlte Severus das kleinste Zucken der Finger. Severus rührte sich kaum. Er lauschte der Schmerzpumpe und der Atmung seines Vaters. Manchmal brachte die alte Kehle Töne hervor, die Severus nur schwer ertrug. Ein sanftes Röcheln, ein fiependes Stöhnen. Geräusche, die er nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gehört hatte. Bei jedem Zug glaubte Severus, es wäre der letzte. Während das Herz seines Vaters immer langsamer schlug, nahm das Pochen in Severus' Brust zu. Es wäre bald soweit. Severus spürte es. Er könnte seinem Vater noch immer das Elixier verabreichen, war für einen Moment sogar davon überzeugt, sein Vater würde es ihm danken. Irgendwann. Severus focht einen inneren Kampf aus. Die Möglichkeit zur Rettung war vorhanden. Severus führte sie in der Innentasche seines Umhangs mit sich. Er könnte … Er könnte … War der Moment des Sterbens erst einmal vorüber, wäre es endgültig zu spät. Sein Vater wäre tot. In seinen Adern würden sich nur schmerzstillende Mittel befinden, nicht das Leben, das der Stein der Weisen hervorzubringen imstande war. Severus stellte sich die Frage, ob er, wenn er seinen Vater gehen ließe, sich später selbst Vorwürfe machen würde, weil er nicht gehandelt hatte. Wäre ihre Beziehung endgültig zerstört, würde er den Wunsch seines Vaters mit Füßen treten?

Mehr als eine Stunde lang rang Severus mit sich selbst und mit der Frage, die er sich gestellt hatte. Sein Vater begann allmählich, kraftlos nach Luft zu schnappen. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, darüber war sich Severus im Klaren. In diesem letzten Moment schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Der Kampf war gewonnen. Severus respektierte den Wunsch seines Vaters und ließ ihn in Würde gehen.

„Ich kann dich ab jetzt nicht mehr begleiten, Vater." Severus zog die Nase hoch. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die sich einen Weg über die Wangen bahnten. Vorsichtig drückte er die Hand seines Vaters, legte seine andere auf den kalten, runzligen Handrücken. „Wenn du Mutter siehst, dann grüße sie von mir."

Zu mehr war Severus nicht fähig. Trauer schüttelte seinen Körper. Das Gefühl hackte ihm den Atem ab und öffnete die viel zu selten benutzten Tränenkanäle. Die Hand, die er hielt, regte sich ein letztes Mal. Sie sagte danke für das Geleit, wünschte ein schönes Leben mit Hermine und sprach ein Lebewohl.

Der letzte Atemzug entwich ohne Zutun aus dem Körper. Tobias Snape war gegangen.

Severus ließ die entseelte Hand los und stand auf. Hilflos ging er einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Das Fenster zog ihn magisch an. Der Schnee fiel noch immer. Er benötigte frische Luft. Severus wollte sich beruhigen, bevor er der Schwester oder dem Heiler Bescheid gab. Das Fenster öffnete er weit. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand daneben ab. Sein Kopf sank unter der schweren Last der Trauer von selbst nach unten. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er die frische Luft. Ein paar Schneeflocken wurden hereingeweht und legten sich auf die geröteten Wangen, bevor sie sich mit den Tränen vereinigten.

Gehört hatte er es nicht, dass die Schwester hereingekommen war. Ihre Hand an seinem Rücken erschreckte ihn nur kurz. Die Nähe ließ er zu. Kreisförmig strich sie mit der flachen Hand über die Stelle zwischen den Schulterblättern, bevor sie an seiner Schulter zur Ruhe kam. Im Hintergrund hörte er Geräusche, die nicht von ihr stammten. Severus atmete tief durch. Die feuchten Wangen trocknete er mit den Ärmeln seines Umhangs, bevor er sich umdrehte. Die Schwester lächelt ihn sanft an, zeigte ihr vollstes Verständnis für sein Durcheinander. Sie war einer der Engel, die es so selten gab. Ein Blick zum Bett seines Vaters erklärte die Geräusche. Professor Cox hatte die Schmerzpumpe abgeschaltet und entfernt. Er war gerade dabei, das Kopfende des Bettes zu senken. Den Tod des Patienten musste er bereits festgestellt haben, als Severus aus dem Fenster schaute, denn Professor Cox zog die Bettdecke hinauf und bedeckte das zufrieden wirkende Gesicht, auf das Severus einen letzten Blick werfen konnte. Sein Vater war zufrieden gestorben. Auch wenn es so sehr schmerzte, wusste Severus jetzt, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

Professor Cox richtete das Wort an Severus: „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Die Situation hatte Severus so verunsichert, dass er nicht wusste, was sein nächster Schritt sein würde.  
„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er daher ehrlich.  
Die Schwester hatte mehr Erfahrung. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, übte wenig Druck aus und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Kommen Sie mit mir, Mr. Snape."

Vertrauensvoll ließ er sich von ihr führen. Mit Blick auf den verschneiten Garten platzierte die Schwester ihn in einem bequemen Sessel des Tagesraums. Sie blieb bei ihm stehen, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Trost konnte man auch spenden, ohne dabei ein Wort zu verlieren. Bald hatte Severus seine Gedanken wieder geordnet, wenigstens für den Moment. Durch den Tod seiner Mutter wusste er, dass eine gewisse Zerstreuung noch Wochen später auftreten würde.

„Möchten Sie einen Schluck Wasser, Mr. Snape?" Er nickte der Schwester zu, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl er sich nicht dafür schämen musste, geweint zu haben. „Hier", hörte er ihre Stimme. Das Glas Wasser kam in sein Blickfeld. Er ergriff es und trank, merkte erst in diesem Moment, wie groß sein Durst war. Das leere Glas wurde ihm sofort wieder abgenommen. „Soll ich jemanden für Sie kontaktieren? Jemand, der Sie nachhause begleiten kann?"  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
„Kurz vor fünf Uhr."  
Hermine sollte in Ruhe schlafen. „Nein, Sie müssen niemanden wecken", sagte er kraftlos.  
„Dann begleite ich Sie durch den Kamin."  
„Das ist nicht …"  
Die Schwester unterbrach mit freundlicher Stimme. „So lasse ich Sie nicht allein gehen."

In seinem Zustand war an Apparation nicht zu denken, schon zuvor nicht, nachdem Professor Cox ihn angefloht hatte. Severus war zu zerstreut. Eine Reise übers Flohnetz war nicht ungefährlich. Die ganzen Kamine, an denen man vorbeirauschte, zudem die lauten Fahrgeräusche und die Temperaturschwankungen. Severus blickte die Dame an und nickte sein Einverständnis.

Sie begleitete ihn hinaus auf den Flur. Als sie an der Tür vorbeikamen, hinter welcher noch immer der Körper seines Vaters lag, wich er zurück, als diese sich öffnete. Es war nur Professor Cox, der heraustrat. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Bilderrahmen, den er Severus entgegenhielt.

„Möchten Sie das gleich mitnehmen? Ihrem Vater hat das Bild viel bedeutet. Ich möchte nicht, dass es versehentlich Schaden erleidet oder abhanden kommt." Mr. Cox zog seinen Stab und verkleinerte das Foto. Wortlos griff Severus zu und verstaute es in einer Tasche seines Umhangs, spürte dabei den harten Gegenstand: die Phiole mit dem Elixier des Lebens. Er musste kräftig schlucken. Die Traurigkeit kam mit einem Male zurück und mit ihr das erste Mal die Frage, ob er wirklich richtig gehandelt hat. Der Professor beantwortete die nicht gestellte Frage, denn er sagte: „Was Sie für Ihren Vater getan haben, Mr. Snape … Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es ihn beruhigt hat, Sie an seiner Seite zu wissen."  
„Danke, Professor Cox." Über seine dünne Stimme war Severus selbst erschrocken.  
„Kommen Sie gut heim. Ich werde mich demnächst mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

Wie versprochen brachte die Schwester ihn nachhause. Sie fing ihn sogar auf, als er beim Ausstieg aus dem Kamin taumelte. Er bedankte sich bei ihr und sah dabei zu, wie sie den neugierigen Harry kurz hinter den Ohren kraulte. Ein letztes Mal warf sie Severus einen Blick zu und vergewisserte sich, dass sie ihn allein lassen konnte. Das Flohpulver in ihrer Hand verzauberte sie, bevor sie mit gedämpftem Knall durch den Kamin verschwand. Er kannte nicht einmal ihren Namen.

Angewurzelt stand Severus in seinem Wohnzimmer. Das Licht, das er bei seinem Fortgehen entzündet hatte, leuchtete noch immer, was ihn glauben ließ, Hermine würde noch schlafen. Erst der Hund, der mit seiner kalten Schnauze an Severus' Hand stupste, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht mehr am Bett seines Vaters saß. Es war zehn nach fünf. Den Tieren gab er jetzt schon etwas zu fressen, damit diese Aufgabe in eineinhalb Stunden ausfallen würde, denn dann würde der Wecker klingeln. Die Apotheke hatte am 24. Dezember von neun bis zwölf geöffnet. Bis auf Daphne hatten die Angestellten Urlaub. Severus überlegte, ob er sich noch einmal hinlegen sollte. Zurück im Wohnzimmer zog er seinen Umhang aus. Er ertastete das Bild, welches er herausnahm und wieder vergrößerte. Zunächst fand es einen Platz auf dem Couchtisch. Severus sah es sich an, während er seine Schuhe auszog. Es fröstelte ihn. Nur ein Nachthemd unter dem Umhang zu tragen war unangenehm kalt gewesen. Der Entschluss, sich im Bett noch einmal aufzuwärmen, war gefasst.

Im Schlafzimmer verhielt er sich leise. Hermines Arm lag auf seiner Seite. Vorsichtig ergriff er ihr warmes Handgelenk, hob den Arm und legte sich unter ihn.

Eineinhalb Stunden später wachte Hermine auf, noch bevor der Wecker klingelte. Sie machte ihn aus und schwang sich gut gelaunt aus dem Bett. Zunächst folgte die Morgentoilette. Als sie wieder auf den Flur trat, bemerkte sie Licht im Wohnzimmer. Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete sie, ein Dieb würde sich hier aufhalten, doch es befand sich niemand in dem Zimmer, bis auf Harry, der seinen Sessel belegte und sie müde anblinzelte. Ihre nun wachen Augen bemerkten den einen Gegenstand auf dem Couchtisch, der dort nicht hingehörte. Sie nahm den Rahmen in die Hand und erkannte das Bild mit Tobias und Eileen, die ihr schlafendes Baby hielten. Sie lächelte, doch dann wurde ihr blitzartig klar, dass es nur einen Grund geben konnte, warum sich dieses Bild hier befand. Obwohl sie Tobias Snape nur einmal gegenübergetreten war, weinte sie für ihn. Und auch für Severus, der bei ihm gewesen sein musste.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange Severus heute Nacht unterwegs gewesen war. Vorsorglich verzauberte sie die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer, so dass sie nur ein Dämmerlicht wie am frühen Morgen erzeugten. Sie ließ Severus schlafen. Als Daphne ankam und die Apotheke geöffnet wurde, half Hermine im Verkaufsraum. Frisch gebraut wurde heute nichts, das Labor blieb kalt.

Die beiden Frauen bedienten die Kunden, die vorsichtshalber etwas gegen Gallenkoliken besorgten, weil sie das gute Essen an Weihnachten kannten. Andere wollten Tränke gegen Erkältungen oder gegen Migräne und einige kauften vorsorglich etwas gegen übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss. Nach Feierabend überraschte Daphne ihre Chefin mit einem Geschenk für Severus und sie. Hermine hatte so etwas geahnt und konnte ihr, die bereits mehr Freundin als Angestellte war, ebenfalls eine Freude bereiten.

Auf ein Mittagessen verzichtete Hermine, da sie beide in zwei Stunden bei ihren Eltern eingeladen waren. Langsam schlich sie sich ins Schlafzimmer. Möglicherweise war ihm heute nicht danach, das Haus zu verlassen. Sie trat näher heran und bemerkte, dass seine Augen bei dem Dämmerlich glitzerten.

„Du bist wach." Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich neben ihn. Wenn er reden wollte, sollte er den Anfang machen. Hermine bot ihm seine Schulter an, auf die er seine Wange ablegte. Als er ihren steten Herzschlag spürte, schloss er die Augen. Er fühlte eine Hand an seinem Kopf, die abwechselnd streichelte und mit Strähnen spielte.  
„Er ist gestorben", offenbarte er mit leiser Stimme. Die Hand an seinem Kopf stoppte nur kurz ihre Bewegungen. Ihre andere Hand legte sich auf seine, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. „Ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihm." Die zugeschnürte Kehle hinderte ihn daran, Details zu nennen.  
„Ich habe das Bild im Wohnzimmer gesehen."

Mehr sagte Hermine nicht. Sie drängte nicht, weil sie sich bald bei ihren Eltern einfinden sollten. Sie erzählte nicht einmal von dem Geschenk von Daphne und auch nicht von dem zufriedenen Kunden, der eine Flasche Wein dagelassen hatte. Sie behielt es für sich, dass die Zwillinge vorhin hier waren und frohe Weihnachten wünschten, obwohl man sich morgen bei den Weasleys sehen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit seufzte er und räkelte sich. „Wann müssen wir bei deinen Eltern sein?" Severus klang verschlafen, obwohl er nicht mehr müde war.  
„Möchtest du wirklich …?"  
„Natürlich!"  
Widerspruch wollte sie nicht leisten. „Gegen zwei Uhr."  
„Dann sollten wir uns langsam fertig machen. Wie spät ist es?"  
„Wir haben noch Zeit", beruhigte sie ihn, doch Severus war nicht mehr danach, im Bett zu liegen und sich dem Nichtstun hinzuwenden.  
„Lass uns aufstehen."

Es blieb kaum Zeit, unter vier Augen das zu besprechen, was Severus heute Nacht erlebt hatte. In einem ruhigen Moment erklärte Hermine ihren Eltern, dass Severus' Vater gestorben war. Beide beachteten Hermines Wunsch, das Thema nicht zur Sprache zu bringen und ihm nicht zu kondolieren. Jane war dennoch liebeswürdiger denn je und bescherte Severus ein so behagliches Weihnachten, wie er es höchstens damals zusammen mit seiner Mutter erlebt hatte. Unter anderem sorgte Hermines Onkel Eddie dafür, dass man dieses Weihnachtsfest als einmalig bezeichnen konnte, als er beispielsweise damit angab, seinen Namen in den Schnee pinkeln zu können – mit verbundenen Augen – und zu alledem auch noch jedem, der das nicht für möglich halten sollte, androhte, es auf der Stelle zu beweisen. Mit einem milden Lächeln entschuldigte sich Hermine bei ihrem Verlobten für die Unart ihres Onkels, vor der sie ihn mehrmals gewarnt hatte. Severus winkte gelassen ab und gab Brief und Siegel, dass sein Vater früher solche Kunststückchen ebenfalls meisterhaft beherrscht hatte.

So wie der Prozess des Sterbens für jeden Menschen anders verlief, so ging der des Lebens ebenfalls immer unterschiedlich vonstatten. Die Familie Weasley war ein Synonym für die Freude am Leben. Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag fand im neu errichteten Fuchsbau statt. Für Severus war ein Tag noch nie so schnell vergangen wie dieser. Er bedauerte sogar die vorangeschrittene Uhrzeit, weil er gern länger mit Charlie über Dracheneier gesprochen hätte, gern noch von Arthur mehr über die Ministeriumsangelegenheiten erfahren wollte und er es heimlich genoss, von Nicholas so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, dass sogar Molly neidisch wurde. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, warum er in den Augen des Jungen so anziehend war, aber solange sich das Kind benahm, konnte Severus nichts dagegen haben, ihn auf den Schoß zu nehmen, wann immer die kleinen Arme sich ihm entgegenstreckten.

Ähnlich verlief der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag bei Harry und Ginny. Es kamen die gleichen Gäste wie gestern. So konnte Severus all die begonnenen Gesprächsthemen fortführen.

„Ach ja", begann Harry und richtete das Wort an alle. „Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen …" Hermine glaubte, sie würden Ginnys Schwangerschaft bekanntgeben, doch sie irrte sich. „Wir haben einen Geist, also erschreckt nicht, wenn ihr einen neunjährigen Jungen seht. Er heißt Billy und ist sehr freundlich." Ein kurzes Raunen ging durch das gut besuchte Wohnzimmer. Remus und Tonks waren ebenfalls hier sowie die beiden Blacks. Severus ertrug die Anwesenheit von Sirius. Die beiden wurden nicht gezwungen, sich miteinander zu unterhalten. „Und noch etwas!" Alle horchten auf.  
Diesmal trat Ginny an Harry heran und verkündete: „Ich bin schwanger!"

Die Anwesenden reagierten völlig verschieden. Molly brach in Tränen aus und küsste abwechselnd Tochter und Schwiegersohn, bevor sie sich in Arthurs Arme warf, um in Ruhe vor Freude weinen zu können. Remus und Sirius warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu, verengten dabei die Augenlider und führten für einen kurzen Moment ihren kleinen Wettkampf auf nonverbaler Ebene aus, bevor sie den beiden werdenden Eltern gratulierten. Die Weasley-Söhne schlossen bereits, dazu angeregt von Fred und George, Wetten darauf ab, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen werden würde. Selbst Molly gab ein paar Galleonen in den Topf und sprach sich für eine Enkelin aus, während Arthur einen weiteren Sohn vorhersagte, denn er kannte die Gene seiner Familie bestens.

„Hat mal jemand einen Spiegel zur Hand?", fragte Harry plötzlich, rieb sich dabei ein Auge.  
Während die anwesenden Damen zu ihren Taschen griffen und darin herumzuwühlen begannen, erinnerte sich Severus, dass er vor Kurzem erst Hermine die Puderdose abgenommen hatte. Ja, er fühlte sie, sie war noch in seiner Tasche. Severus war der Erste, der für Harry einen Spiegel griffbereit hatte. „Hier!"  
Harry nahm den Gegenstand entgegen und runzelte die Stirn. Mit einem klackenden Geräusch war die Dose geöffnet. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Eine Puderdose? Das hätte ich von dir ja nicht erwartet", scherzte Harry.  
„Ich bin ein Mann voller Geheimnisse", hielt Severus mit ernster Stimme dagegen und brachte die Runde damit zum Lachen. Die störende Wimper hatte Harry schnell entfernt, doch es war Hermine, die ihm ihre Puderdose abnahm und in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

Noch vor dem Essen überreichte Harry Hermine ein kleines Geschenk, das in weihnachtliches Papier eingewickelt war. „Für dich und Severus. Öffne es erst Zuhause, ja?" Hermine nickte und steckte den kleinen Gegenstand ein.

Severus war einer von denen, die sich nach dem kalorienhaltigen Weihnachtsbraten an der frischen Luft die Beine vertreten wollten, während die meisten Damen, Hermine eingeschlossen, Molly in der Küche halfen. Remus leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Beide schauten dabei zu, wie Sirius, Harry und Nicholas einen Schneemann bauten. Die unterste Kugel stand bereits.

„Ginny und Harry haben sich ein wunderbares Haus gekauft", sagte Remus und betrachtete den hinteren Garten, obwohl man durch die Schneemassen kaum etwas erkennen konnte. „Könnte mir gefallen."  
„Du brauchst kein Haus, wenn du in Hogwarts Lehrer bist."  
„Ich weiß. Albus hat zugestimmt, dass Tonks bei mir leben darf. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum kaum ein Lehrer mit seinem Partner in Hogwarts lebt."  
„Aurora hat, soweit ich weiß, einen Partner, der selbstständig ist. Er besucht sie oft in der Schule, bevor sie gemeinsam ausgehen."  
Remus nickte. „Hat sie mir erzählt. Sie lässt übrigens schön grüßen und wünscht frohe Weihnachten."  
„Die Wünsche hast du gestern schon ausgesprochen."  
„Wirklich?" Remus lachte. „Gestern war so viel los … Ich habe ein wenig den Überblick verloren. So ein ruhiger Moment wie jetzt hat gefehlt."

Von wegen ruhig, dachte Fred, der Remus' Worte aus kurzer Entfernung vernommen hatte. Er stieß seinen Zwillingsbruder mit dem Ellenbogen, ging gleich darauf in die Knie und sammelte Schnee. George hatte den Hinweis verstanden. Im Schutz eines Baumes visierten sie mit den fertigen Schneebällen ihre beiden Opfer an und warfen. Die Bälle trafen Severus und Remus zielsicher am unteren Rücken. Harry und Sirius, die das gesehen hatten, lachten.

„Was hältst du von einer Revanche?", fragte Remus trocken. Severus blickte kurz hinter sich. Die Zwillinge kicherten, versteckten sich hinter dem Baum.  
„Mit Magie oder auf altmodische Weise?"  
Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor er eine Antwort gab. „Wir vergelten auf die gleiche Weise – mit den Händen." Er nickte zu Harry und Sirius hinüber, die gerade zusammen die Schneekugel für den Mittelteil des Schneemanns anhoben. „Holen wir Verstärkung?"  
„Nein, das schaffen wir allein. Wir bewaffnen uns mit zwei Schneekugeln", schlug Severus vor, „und greifen gleichzeitig von beiden Seiten an."

Beide schauten über ihre Schulter nach hinten und sahen gerade noch, wie zwei rote Köpfe hinter dem Baumstamm verschwanden. In Windeseile bückten sich beide, sammelten zwei Handvoll Schnee standen wieder auf. Gemächlich drückten sie den Schnee zu einer Kugel. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich, so dass sie beide in jeder Hand eine Kugel hielt.

Planung war ganz und gar Severus' Gebiet. „Auf drei teilen wir uns, rennen um den Baum und werfen. Aber pass auf, dass du nicht mich triffst", warnte Severus. „Ich wehre mich."

Sirius und Harry schauten zu, wie Remus und Severus mit einem Male um den Baum rannten. Der Kampfschrei der Zwillinge lockte Besucher auf die verschneite Terrasse. Ginny, Ron und Arthur verfolgten das unterhaltsame Schauspiel. Remus warf und traf Fred, zur gleichen Zeit zerplatzte ein Schneeball an Georges Brust – von Severus geworfen. Beide Schneebälle der Zwillinge flogen ins Leere. Remus erwischte Fred erneut, diesmal am Allerwertesten, während Severus George mit zu viel Wucht seitlich am Kopf traf. Der junge Mann hielt sich eine Hand übers Ohr. Ein Zeichen für Severus, das Feuer einzustellen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus den jungen Mann.  
George nickte und legte den Kopf schräg, um sich den Schnee aus dem Ohr zu klopfen. Hinter ihm hörte man Fred plötzlich rufen: „Jetzt!" George ließ sich wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchtrennt hatte, zu Boden fallen. Den anfliegenden Schneeball sah Severus zu spät. Seine Schulter war getroffen. Freds feiger Angriff löste eine Schneeballschlacht aus, an der sich Arthur, Ginny, Ron und Tonks beteiligten.  
„Bewerft mich endlich mal!", schimpfte Ginny nach einer Weile.

Nach der Ankündigung, dass sie schwanger war, schien man sich kollektiv darüber geeinigt zu haben, sie als Ziel auszulassen. Ginny hielt sich nicht zurück und warf einen Schneeball nach dem anderen. Einer traf Severus am Bauch, doch der nahm als Gegenzug ihren Angetrauten unter Beschuss. Sirius eilte seinem Patenkind zu Hilfe.

„Na warte!", drohte Sirius, sammelte im Schutz des fertigen Schneemannes etwas Material und drückte sich in Windeseile drei Schneebälle zusammen. Kaum tauchte er hinter dem Schneemann auf, geriet er in ein Dauerfeuer. Alle bewarfen ihn, selbst Tonks, die vor lauter Lachen kaum noch zielen konnte. Nicholas stapfte fröhlich kreischend im Schlachtgetümmel umher, streckte die Hände nach den fliegenden Bällen aus und wurde kein einziges Mal von einem getroffen. Nach einer kurzen Pause bei Onkel Ron, der ihn sachte weiterstupste, weil sein eigener Vater ihn gerade als Ziel auserkoren hatte, fand der Junge sich bei Severus ein. Wie schon gestern streckte er seine Arme aus, weil er hochgenommen werden wollte. Severus reichte seinen fertigen Schneeball an Remus und nahm das Kind auf den Arm. Als alle mit leeren Händen dastanden – sozusagen unbewaffnet waren – hob Sirius seinen Arm zum Wurf. Er erblickte das Kind auf Severus' Arm. „Ein Kind als Schutzschild missbrauchen?", scherzte er und schnalzte dabei geringschätzig mit der Zunge.

Mit kalten Händen, roten Gesichtern und teilweise blauen Lippen fand man sich wieder in der warmen Stube ein. Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass man mit Hilfe einer Schneeballschlacht Aggressionen abbauen konnte.

Am Ende des Abends zeigte sich sogar der Geist, von dem Harry gesprochen hatte. Es war ein schüchterner Junge, gebildet und freundlich. In vielerlei Hinsicht erinnerte er ein wenig an einen jungen Remus, nur dass Billy nicht ganz so kränklich aussah.

Nach der Weihnachtsfeier bei Harry und Ginny ließen sich Hermine und Severus gemütlich auf der Couch nieder. Sie erinnerte sich an das Geschenk von Harry, das noch immer nicht geöffnet war und zauberte es her.

„Harry sagte, wir sollen es Zuhause öffnen." Hermine drehte den verpackten Gegenstand in der Hand, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, um was es sich handeln könnte. „Es ist für uns beide."  
„Dann mach es auf", empfahl Severus.

Mit ihren Fingernägeln zog sie das Klebeband vom Papier. Das kleine Päckchen war sehr schnell geöffnet. Trotz der geringen Größe befand sich unter der Verpackung das Wertvollste, das Hermine je in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Die Abwechslung, die Severus an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen hatte, war am Montag sofort wieder verflogen. Es war ein normaler Arbeitstag, ein Montag. Severus bekam eine Eule von Professor Sacerdonus Cox, in welchem er um einen Rückruf per Flohnetzwerk bat. Severus entschuldigte sich und verließ das Labor, in dem nur Hermine und Ignatius arbeiteten, denn die anderen hatten Urlaub genommen.

„Professor Cox, Sie möchten mit mir sprechen?"  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape. Wie Sie sich denken können …"  
„Es geht um die Sachen meines Vaters, um die Beerdigung und das Testament."  
„Ganz recht. Aber keine Sorge, es kommt keine Arbeit auf Sie zu. Die Dinge, die Ihr Vater hier im Heim hatte, werden Ihnen zugesandt. Um die Beerdigung hat er sich im Vorfeld selbst gekümmert." Severus stutze, hörte dem Professor jedoch weiterhin zu. „Sie kennen den Dearborn-Friedhof?"  
„Dort ist meine Mutter beerdigt."  
„Ihr Vater hat vor vielen Jahren das Grab daneben für sich gesichert."  
„Das heißt, er wünschte sich eine Feuerbestattung?"  
Sacerdonus nickte und verschwieg die Prozedur, die notwendig war, bevor man eine Leiche für die Beerdigung freigegeben wurde. „Die Urne, die Ihr Vater gewählt hat, ist für die Bestattung bereit." Tobias Snape war schon eingeäschert. „Nehmen Sie an der Bestattung teil?"  
Ohne zu zögern sagte Severus: „Ja."  
„Wie bereits erwähnt, hat Ihr Vater alles organisiert. Der Bestatter kümmert sich darum, dass alles nach seinen Wünschen abläuft. Ein Termin steht ebenfalls fest. Wenn es Ihnen diesen Mittwoch um 12 Uhr recht ist?"  
„Selbstverständlich."  
„Es gibt", Sacerdonus zögerte, „zwei Patienten und eine Schwester, die Ihrem Vater gern die letzte Ehre erweisen möchten."  
„Ich werde niemanden verbieten zu erscheinen."  
„Gut, dann gebe ich diese Information an den Bestatter weiter. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Wegen des Testaments wird sich Mr. Pietavo bei Ihnen melden."  
Severus erinnerte sich an den Herrn, bei dem er seine Identität bestätigt hatte. „In Ordnung. Sonst noch etwas?"  
„Nein, Mr. Snape, das war alles."

Das Gespräch war beendet. Severus verschnaufte kurz, bevor er zurück ins Labor gehen würde. Schon übermorgen um 12 Uhr war der Termin für die Beerdigung angesetzt. Von Hermine wusste er, dass die Muggel ebenfalls zeitig dafür sorgten, dem Verstorbenen ein angemessenes Begräbnis zu geben. Verzögerungen gab es lediglich bei Fällen, in denen die Todesursache ein Rätsel war. Severus war danach, mit jemandem zu reden. Nicht mit Hermine. Sie hatte ihm bereits genügend zur Seite gestanden, wenn seine Trauer hervorbrach, besonders nachts. Sie war immer für ihn da und beteuerte, dass ihr die seelische Belastung nichts ausmachte. Was Severus jetzt aber benötigte war etwas, das er zu Weihnachten gehabt hatte: Abwechslung.

Als er zurück Im Labor war, sah er, dass wenig zu tun war. Ein Kessel bei Ignatius stand über einer Flamme. Auf den Inhalt warf der Angestellte immer wieder ein Auge, doch die meiste Zeit unterhielt er sich mit Hermine und Corvinus, dessen Gemälde im Labor angebracht war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", fragte Hermine ihn. Sie gab sich Mühe, ihre Frage oberflächlich klingen zu lassen.  
Severus nickte, bevor er zum Kessel schaute. „Mehr ist heute nicht zu tun?" Weil Ignatius verneinte schaute er Hermine an und sagte: „Ich würde gern einen Freund besuchen, wenn du ein paar Stunden auf mich verzichten kannst." Das Privileg eines Arbeitgebers.  
„Lucius?", fragte sie nach. Wenigstens wollte sie wissen, wo er sich befand.  
„Ja."  
Obwohl sie Lucius Malfoy nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, wusste sie Severus bei ihm in guten Händen. „Grüß alle schön von mir", bat sie.  
„Das werde ich."

Im Wohnzimmer zog sich Severus seinen Winterumhang über, falls Lucius einen Spaziergang vorschlagen würde. Übers Flohnetz wollte er zunächst nachfragen, ob sein Freund überhaupt Zeit für ihn hatte, doch dazu kam er nicht. Severus wurde sofort eingeladen, kaum dass Lucius erkannt hatte, wer ihn anflohte.

Ein paar grüne Flammen später stieg Severus aus dem Kamin der Malfoys. Lucius klopfte ihm mit beiden Händen auf die Schultern.

„Willkommen, mein Freund. Seit du die Apotheke führst", Hermine wurde gern übergangen, „sieht man dich kaum noch. Ich hätte dich wie früher gern über die Feiertage eingeladen, aber die waren von vorne bis hinten von meiner Frau verplant." Severus kam nicht einmal dazu, seinen Freund zu grüßen. „Rate mal, wen wir am Samstag hier bewirtet haben?" Lucius half seinem Freund aus dem Umhang, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern erzählte: „Die Carmichaels und die Pagnols! Beides sind überaus angesehen Familien in der magischen Gesellschaft."  
„Guten Tag, Lucius."  
Sein Freund stockte und sein Lächeln flackerte wie eine Kerze im Wind. „Verzeih mir bitte, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Manieren geblieben sind. Du findest endlich die Zeit, mich nach Ewigkeiten zu besuchen, und dann musst du dir meine törichte Schwadronade anhören." Mit einem Blick entschuldigte sich Lucius, bevor er auf den Boden schaute und einen Namen rief. „Tatson?"  
Zu Severus' Erstaunen erschien ein jung wirkender, in einer Art Frack gekleideter Hauself, der sich vor beiden Männern verbeugte: „Sie haben Tatson gerufen?"  
„Ja, das ist Mr. Snape. Er hat übrigens uneingeschränkten Zutritt zum Haus", stellte Lucius zunächst klar. Dem Elf hielt er den Winterumhang entgegen. „Bitte hänge den in die Garderobe und bring uns eine Kleinigkeit." Lucius schaute Severus an und betrachtete dessen Gesicht, als er mutmaßte: „Einen Kaffee." In Severus' Augen sah er, dass er richtig lag, weshalb sein Lächeln sich wieder festigte. „Und etwas Gebäck, bitte."  
„Tatson ist gleich zurück."

Der Elf nahm den dicken Umhang entgegen, der ihn fast zu Boden riss, so schwer war der Stoff. Mit einem Fingerschnippen war der Umhang verschwunden und baumelte höchstwahrscheinlich gleich neben Lucius' unzähligen, kostbaren Bekleidungsstücken.

„Ein Hauself?", fragte Severus mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Antworten konnte Lucius nicht, denn der Elf kam zurück und fragte: „Wo darf Tatson servieren, Sir?"  
Lucius schaute abermals in das Gesicht seines Freundes, als wollte er dessen Wünsche dort erfahren. „Wie wäre es mit dem Spielzimmer, Severus? Nach dem Kaffee vielleicht eine kleine Runde Billard?" Bevor Severus verneinen konnte, hatte Lucius ihm längst die Antwort aus den Augen abgelesen. „Nein, lieber hier, im grünen Salon", entschied Lucius mit sicherer Stimme. Der Mann war ein Genie, dachte Severus, wenn er dank seiner Menschenkenntnis sogar aus einer kontrollierten Miene wie der seinen kleinste Änderungen zu deuten imstande war. „Ja, ich kann es noch immer", beantwortete Lucius die nicht gestellte Frage mit einem selbstverliebten Lächeln. An den Elf gewandt sagte er, während er in eine Richtung zeigte: „Das gemütliche Plätzchen dort hinten."

Auf den beiden Sesseln, die durch einen kleinen Tisch getrennt waren, saßen sie schon während Lucius' Geburtstag. Dort hatten sie, wie Severus sich erinnerte, früher immer zusammen gesessen. Diese beiden Sessel strahlten für alle anderen die Botschaft aus, sich nicht dazuzugesellen. Auf diese Weise hatten sie während Feierlichkeiten jeder Art immer eine gemeinsame Verschnaufpause verbracht.

„Sag, wie geht es dir?" Lucius bat ihn mit einer Geste seiner Hand, ihm zu folgen, da öffnete sich unerwartet die Tür. Man hörte ein kindlichen Juchzen und die Stimme einer älteren Dame. „Ah, das ist schön, dass du hier bist, Mutter. Ein Freund besucht mich, gerade. Darf ich vorstellen, Severus, das ist meine Mutter. Mutter, von meinem Freund Severus Snape habe ich dir bereits erzählt."  
„Oh ja", sagte die Dame begeistert. Nur langsam kam sie Schritt für Schritt näher. Es war ersichtlich, dass sie schwer oder gar nicht sehen konnte. Vor den beiden blieb sie stehen und hob ihren rechten Arm etwas an. Der Handrücken deutete nach oben. Als Severus zu Lucius blickte, spitzte der die Lippen wie zu einem Kuss und nickte zu der Hand. Severus tat ihm den Gefallen und kehrte seine beste Seite heraus.  
„Enchanté, Madame!" Selbst den Handkuss, ohne die Haut tatsächlich zu berühren, vollführte Severus ganz zur Zufriedenheit seines Freundes.  
„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr. Snape. Mein Sohn erzählte mir, Sie sind der Patenonkel meines Enkels?"  
„Das ist korrekt, Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy tastete sich nach vorn, bis sie Severus an beiden Oberarmen berührte. Sie drehte ihn ein wenig. Fragend blickte er zu Lucius, doch der war ratlos.

„Sie sind sehr groß, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja, Madame." Severus stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und begriff, dass sie nun seine Umrisse gegen das Licht wahrnehmen konnte.  
Der kleine Junge an ihrer Seite quengelte. Gespräche von Erwachsenen fand er salopp ausgedrückt doof, das glaubte man zumindest aus seinem Nörgeln herauszuhören. „Ich möchte Sie nicht weiter stören. Lucius erzählte mir, dass Sie wegen der Apotheke viel zu tun haben und nur noch selten Zeit finden. Und wie es aussieht, möchte mein Urenkel mich woanders hin entführen."  
Lucius ging in die Knie, und sofort war Charles bei ihm und grinste ihn an. „Kannst du schon grüßen, mein Junge? Kannst du Onkel Severus einen guten Tag wün…"  
„Lucius, bitte! Du musst dem Jungen nicht beibringen, mich Onkel zu nennen."  
„Du wirst staunen, was er schon alles sagen kann. Er spricht nicht oft, aber wenn, dann kommt beinahe immer etwas Anständiges dabei heraus, nicht wahr?" Er wuschelte Charles über die rotblonden Haare, bevor er sich wieder erhob. „Dann habt viel Spaß, ihr zwei", wünschte er seiner Mutter und dem Enkel.

Als sie wieder allein waren, nahmen sie Platz. Kaffee war genau das Richtige für Severus. Der Duft erinnerte ihn diesmal jedoch an die Nacht mit seinem Vater.

„Was ist es, worüber du reden möchtest?" Lucius hatte nicht geraten. Er hatte wie aus einem aufgeschlagenen Buch aus dem Gesicht gelesen, dass dem Freund etwas auf der Seele brannte.  
„Ich habe meinen Vater besucht."  
„Ah!" Lucius klang erfreut. „Hast du dir meinen Rat doch zu Herzen genommen?" Während der Hochzeit von Tonks und Remus war es zu einem kurzen Gespräch zu dem Thema gekommen.  
„Nicht ganz. Das erste Mal hat mich das Heim wegen einer rechtlichen Angelegenheit gebeten zu kommen. Das zweite Mal …"

Es war ungewöhnlich für Severus, mitten im Satz innezuhalten, denn er selbst konnte es nicht ausstehen, mit unvollendeten Sätzen konfrontiert zu werden. Um einen Fauxpas zu vermeiden, fragte Lucius nicht nach dem Wohlbefinden des Vaters, sondern nach dem seines Freundes.

„Geht es dir gut?"  
Severus nickte, blickte Lucius dabei nicht an. „Er ist verstorben. Die Beerdigung ist übermorgen."  
„Ach, Severus …" Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er Severus anfangs nicht mit Nichtigkeiten gelangweilt. Lucius beugte sich über den Tisch und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Es tut mir leid, das zu hören. Kam es plötzlich?"  
„Beim ersten Besuch sagte man mir, er würde nicht mehr lange leben. Ich war am Freitag bei ihm, als er …"  
Wieder verstummte Severus. Lucius nahm seine Hand von der Schulter seines Freundes, drückte noch einmal den Unterarm, der auf der Lehne des Sessels ruhte und sagte danach: „Am Heiligabend.. Ich hoffe, er musste nicht leiden."

Das würde bedeuten, dass auch Severus gelitten hatte. So war es Lucius damals ergangen, als sein Vater starb. Abraxas war zum Ende hin verwirrt, war durch die Blindheit verängstigt und hatte auch niemanden mehr an der Stimme erkannt. Lucius war bei ihm geblieben, bis sein Vater seine letzte Reise antrat. Damals hatte er bei Severus ein offenes Ohr gefunden, um Narzissa und schon gar nicht den kleinen Draco damit zu belasten. Jetzt wollte er das Gleiche für seinen Freund tun.

„Er hatte keine Schmerzen", sagte Severus.  
„Das zu wissen ist ein Trost, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide nur schwer zurechtgekommen seid, aber am Ende wenigstens etwas zueinander zu finden und ihm eine solche Ehre zu erweisen ist in meinen Augen nachahmenswert." Selbst Lucius konnte Stolz für jemand zeigen, der nicht den Namen Malfoy trug.

Da Lucius nun von dem Ableben des Vaters erfahren hatte, begriff er auch den Grund für den Besuch. Severus benötigte Abwechslung und die wollte er ihm bieten. Zunächst unterhielt man sich über Merlin und die Welt. Als Lucius dazu aufgefordert wurde, die Geschichte seiner Mutter preiszugeben, begann der gern von seinen Erlebnissen zu schildern, ließ dabei allerdings kein gutes Haar an dem Pförtner des Panagiotis-Genesungsheims. Am Ende kam Lucius doch noch dazu, über die Carmichaels und die Pagnols zu sprechen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass mein Vater es gewagt hat, so einflussreiche Familien vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Er hat ihnen glatt jegliche Auskunft verweigert. Unglaublich! Findest du nicht auch?" Eine Antwort erwartete Lucius nicht. „Auf jeden Fall war zu Weihnachten hier die Hölle los. Meine Mutter war der Ansicht, und ich stimmte ihr zu, dass dieses Fest der richtige Moment war, um alte Freundschaften wieder aufblühen zu lassen. Hier und da habe ich durch die Blume erwähnt, dass Draco und ich in geschäftlichen Belangen gern unter die Arme greifen könnten."  
„Draco und du?"  
„Ja! Sagte ich das nicht einmal? Wir beide arbeiten zusammen." Lucius' Lächeln legte die weißen Zähne frei. „Er hat mich angesprochen und ich habe zugesagt. Mein Schreibtisch kommt im nächsten Jahr."  
„Ich gratuliere, Lucius. Und wie läuft es mit der Schwiegertochter?"  
„Den Rat meines Sohnes habe ich befolgt. Ich bin nett zu ihr, also ist sie nett zu mir. Es gibt keine Probleme. Mit dem Auftauchen meiner Mutter hat sich die Familienbande sogar gefestigt, würde ich wagen zu behaupten. Wie hast du die Feiertage verbracht?"  
Severus würde kein Wort über eine Schneeballschlacht verlieren. „Sehr angenehm, muss ich gestehen. Hermines Onkel ist allerdings ein Prachtexemplar. Den zu beobachten könnte dir Freude bereiten."  
„Wieso? Ist er ein Halunke wie Rosier?"  
„Nein, eher von der unbeherrschten Sorte wie Wilkes. Nach ein paar Gläsern genauso enthemmt."  
Lucius' Augen weiteren sich, bevor er fragte: „Er wird doch wohl nicht in die Bowle uriniert haben?"  
„Hat er nicht. Dafür wollte er den verschneiten Vorgarten signieren, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit meinte."  
„Ist das wahr?" Amüsiert schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Das hätte Wilkes auch zustande gebracht. Kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, was uns seine Ausfälle an Hauspunkten gekostet haben."

Eine Weile lang erinnerte man sich an die lustigen Vorkommnisse aus der Schulzeit. In jungen Jahren waren nicht alle späteren Todessern Furcht einflößend gewesen. Wie jeder Schüler waren auch sie manchmal unsicher, wenn es beispielsweise darum ging, ein Mädchen anzusprechen. Auch sie waren vom Besen gefallen oder vom Lehrer beim Abschreiben erwischt worden, machten alberne Scherze und bekamen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt. Als Severus nebenher auf die Uhr schaute, wusste Lucius, dass die gemeinsamen Stunden bald vorbei waren.

„Ich muss mich langsam auf den Rückweg machen, Lucius. Danke vielmals, dass ich kommen durfte."  
„Der Kamin steht für dich immer offen, das weißt du." Beide standen auf. „Tatson?" Der Elf erschien und fragte höflich nach dem Begehr. „Bitte bringe den Umhang von Mr. Snape."

Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschien der warme Winterumhang. Lucius nahm ihn ab und half seinem Freund hinein. Der Elf kümmerte sich ohne Aufforderung um das nicht mehr benötigte Kaffeeservice und verschwand damit in die Küche. Einen Moment lang hielt Lucius seinen Freund mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.

„Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass du hier warst, Severus. Vielleicht können wir das bald wiederholen? Meine Mutter würde sich gern einmal mit dir unterhalten. Sie sagte, sie hätte viel über dich gelesen. Ich glaube eher, sie möchte sich indirekt dafür bedanken, der Familie in einer der schlimmsten Zeiten ein guter Freund gewesen zu sein."  
Severus erlaubte sich ein halbseitiges Lächeln. „Ist Hermine ebenfalls willkommen?"  
„Sicher!" Mittlerweile konnte er höflich zu Menschen sein, auch wenn er innerlich manchmal noch mit sich kämpfen musste. Vielleicht würde das nie vergehen, aber es war auch nicht notwendig.

Severus strich seinen Umhang glatt und fühlte mit der flachen Hand eine Beule in seiner Tasche. Ein Schatz, für den er keine Verwendung hatte, verbarg sich noch immer hinter dunklem Stoff. Mit einer Hand holte er die Phiole heraus und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Sein Freund war irritiert, wollte gerade dazu ansetzen und eine Frage stellen, da hielt Severus ihm die Phiole mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit entgegen. Zögerlich nahm Lucius sie in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lucius verwundert. Die Atmosphäre im Raum hatte sich mit einem Male verändert. Lucius spürte die Bedeutsamkeit, die dieses kleine Gefäß aus Glas mit ihrem unscheinbaren Inhalt ausstrahlte.  
„Das ist ein Freundschaftsdienst, Lucius. Mein Vater hat es zurückgewiesen." Weitere Erklärungen blieb Severus ihm schuldig, aber Lucius glaubte zu verstehen.  
„Für meine Mutter?" Ein Nicken bestätigte seine Annahme.  
Von Harry lieh sich Severus ein paar Worte, die der während seiner Hochzeit an die Gäste gerichtet hatte, denn er zitierte: „Gegen die verlorenen Jahre."

Was das am Ende zu bedeuten hatte, würden alle Malfoys am Tag nach der Einnahme erfahren. Lucius bedankte sich überschwänglich bei seinem Freund, selbst wenn er noch nicht wusste, wofür eigentlich. Er traute Severus bedingungslos und beteuerte, seiner Mutter damit zu Silvester eine Überraschung zu bescheren. Severus hingegen war froh, die Phiole nicht mehr in seinem Besitz zu wissen, denn mit ihr war eine Last verbunden, die er nicht zu tragen bereit war.

Am Mittwoch war es so weit, endgültig Abschied von seinem Vater zu nehmen. Hermine und er fanden sich beide überpünktlich auf dem Dearborn-Friedhof ein. Vorn beim Pförtner erfuhr man, dass der Bestatter, der sich um alles kümmerte, bereits anwesend war. Beide gingen langsam los. Severus wusste, auch wenn er selten hier gewesen war, den Weg zum Grab seiner Mutter auswendig.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte er Hermine plötzlich. Sie hatte sich für einen schwarzen Rock entschieden, der züchtig bis über die Knie ging.  
„Wärmezauber auf den Strumpfhosen."  
„Ah!"

In der Ferne sah man einen Pfarrer, der mit einem anderen Herrn sprach. Es war ein mehr als ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Dieser Friedhof war vor Muggeln verborgen. Als sie von den beiden bemerkt wurden, kamen die Herren näher.

„Mr. Snape?", fragte der junge Herr mit dem schwarzen Anzug.  
„Ja, der bin ich."  
„McCanlies ist mein Name." Er reichte erst Hermine die Hand, dann Severus. „Ihr Vater hat mich damals persönlich mit seiner Bestattung beauftragt. Ich möchte Ihnen beiden mein aufrichtiges Beileid aussprechen."  
„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen", erwiderte Hermine, denn Severus äußerte sich nicht.  
„Das ist Pfarrer Hawley", stellte McCanlies vor.  
Der Pfarrer begrüßte beide ebenfalls in der gleichen Reihenfolge und richtete danach das Wort an den Sohn des Hinterbliebenen. „Ich habe mit Ihrem Vater sehr häufig gesprochen, Mr. Snape. Er hat, als er noch gut zu Fuß war, meinen Gottesdienst im Dii Penates besucht."  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Zauberer das Amt eines Pfarrers bekleiden kann."  
Hawley, der in etwa Severus' Alter haben musste, lächelte freundlich. „Ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Meine Eltern sind beide magisch, aber mir blieb diese Gabe verwehrt." Ein Squib also, wusste Severus nun. „In der Muggelwelt habe ich ein katholisches Internat besucht. Für unsereins gibt es hier keine Schulen, wie Sie sicherlich wissen." Severus verstand die Situation. „Und hier bin ich", sagte Hawley mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ihr Vater wollte, dass ich ein paar Worte sage, wenn es soweit ist. Ich respektiere seinen Wunsch."

Pfarrer Hawley erwartete von Severus, dass der diesen Wunsch ebenfalls respektierte, was er natürlich tat. Man unterhielt sich einen Augenblick. Beide Herren waren äußerst freundlich, was sie in so einer Situation und mit solchen Berufen – oder Berufungen – auch sein sollten. Eine Viertelstunde vor dem Termin, der für die Bestattung angesetzt war, erschienen vier weitere Personen. Es war die Schwester aus dem Dii Penates. Severus nahm sich fest vor, sie nach der Beerdigung nach dem Namen zu fragen. Ein älterer Herr lief neben ihr. Daneben erkannte Severus Sacerdonus Cox, bei dem sich eine ältere Dame untergehakt hatte. Allesamt trugen schwarz. Diese Tradition war bei Muggeln sowie bei Zauberern die gleiche. Den weiteren vier Kondolenzbekundungen hielt Severus stand. Jeder der Trauergäste sagte ein paar nette Worte über Tobias Snape, der nicht durchweg ein grantiger, mit sich selbst unzufriedener Mann gewesen war. Man sah in ihm nicht nur einen Patienten, sondern auch einen Freund, mit dem man im Gemeinschaftsraum oft Karten oder Mühle gespielt hatte, und wie es sich später herausstelle, war Tobias Snape für die ältere Dame eine nun verloschene Flamme.

Einen Gottesdienst hatte sein Vater nicht gewollt, nur eine freundliche Rede von Hawley, bevor die Urne herabgelassen wurde. Die Worte des Pfarrers waren weise gewählt. Sie berührten eine Stelle tief in Severus, die nur Hermines stärkende Hand zusammenhalte konnte. Während der Rede, die stellenweise fröhlich gehalten war, wie der Verblichene es gewünscht hatte, bemerkte Severus den Grabstein. Es war der Gleiche wie früher, nur dass sein Vater eine Erweiterung der Inschrift in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Eileen und Tobias waren vereint, als der Spaten damit begann, das Loch mit Erde zu füllen.

Am Ende, als man sich verabschiedete, fragte Severus die junge Schwester nach dem Namen. Joycelin Hammond. Verspätet bedankte er sich für ihre Unterstützung und die Begleitung nachhause. Die kleine Gruppe löste sich schnell auf, nicht nur in Tränen. Bisher war Severus standhaft geblieben, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zu weinen. Die offene Trauer der anderen machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht.

Zusammen mit Hermine verließ er den Friedhof, der in der Nähe seines alten Zuhauses lag. Sie wechselten kein einziges Wort miteinander, sondern liefen Hand in Hand durch die verschneiten Straßen. Kaum ein Muggel schenkte ihnen Beachtung. Hermine spürte plötzlich ein Ziehen an der Hand, als Severus einen Weg wies. Er führte sie vorbei an Geschäften, über Straßen und hinein in einen Park.

„Es ist schön hier", schwärmte sie. Man sah nur wenige Fußspuren im frischen Schnee. Die meisten Menschen wollten bei diesem kalten Wetter nicht länger draußen bleiben als nötig. Die Tannen trugen ein so blütenweißes Kleid, das eine Braut neidisch werden könnte. „Sieh mal, Eichhörnchen!" Die Tierchen gruben gerade etwas Futter aus, das sie im Sommer wohlweislich als Vorrat angelegt hatten. Wieder spürte Hermine einen leichten Zug an der Hand. Sie folgte, wurde aber stutzig, als Severus ein Gebüsch neben einem riesigen Findling ansteuerte. „Wo willst du hin?" Er ließ ihre Hand los und hob mit einem Arm Äste aus dem Weg, damit er hindurchgehen konnte. Irritiert folgte Hermine ihm. Er ging nicht sehr weit, nur um den Findling herum, so dass niemand die beiden vom Weg des Parks aus sehen konnte. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und brachte an einer bestimmten Stelle den Schnee zum schmelzen. Eine durch Magie im Stein eingekratzte Schrift kam zum Vorschein. Hermine hockte sich hin, damit sie es lesen konnte.

_Hier ruhen Kater und Katze._  
_S.S._

Hinter sich hörte sie ihn schluchzen. Fernab von neugierigen Blicken erlaubte sich Severus, seiner bislang erfolgreich unterdrückten Trauer über den Tod seines Vaters freien Lauf zu lassen, jetzt, wo alle, die Severus seine ganze Kindheit hindurch begleitet hatten, der Erde übergeben waren. Hermine umarmte ihn und teilte sein Leid.

Seinen Abschiedsschmerz überwand er. Nicht zuletzt mit Hermines Hilfe, denn sie war für ihn da, hatte ein offenes Ohr und überraschte ihn mit selbst erdachten Aphorismen, die das drückende Gewicht von seinem Herzen nahmen.

Am Tag nach der Beerdigung lagen sie abends zusammen auf der Couch. Hermine las das Buch von Lockhart zu Ende, während Severus seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Der Kniesel, der mit hochgestrecktem Schwanz an der Couch vorbeilief, kitzelte mit selbigen Severus an der Nase.

„Ist es gut?"  
Hermine drehte ihren Kopf, der auf seiner Brust lag. „Erstaunlich! Du solltest es wirklich lesen." Weil er das Gesicht verzog, erklärte sie ihm: „Danach hast du eine andere Meinung von ihm."  
„Vielleicht möchte ich keine andere Meinung von ihm haben."  
„Gibt ihm doch eine Chance. Er ist bei Weitem nicht mehr der arrogante Betrüger von damals. Es ist interessant zu lesen, wie er sein altes Ich zu deuten versucht und vor allem, wie er jetzt dabei empfindet."  
Völlig ohne Übergang wechselte er das Thema. „Hast du mitbekommen, was zwischen Remus und Black läuft?"  
„Du meinst die blöde Wette mit dem Kinderkriegen?"  
„Blöd?", fragte er nach. „Ich meinte eigentlich, wir könnten da einsteigen."  
„Es ist doch egal, wer ein Mädchen und wer einen Jungen bekommt. Ich wette nicht auf sowas."  
„Ich stellte es mir eher so vor, dass man auch auf uns setzen könnte."

Einen Moment lang blieb Hermine bewegungslos. Dann schloss sie das Buch und legte es zur Seite, um sich voll und ganz dem Thema zu widmen.

„Das ist kein Spiel, Severus."  
„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste."  
Sehr lange dachte sie nach, bevor sie wohl die einfachste Frage stellte, die es auf der Welt gab: „Warum?"  
„Es gibt eine Menge Gründe", erwiderte er ausweichend.  
„Und welche wären das?"  
Severus legte seinen Kopf auf der Armlehne ab und starrte nach oben. „Weil die Apotheke gut läuft", war die erste Antwort. „Weil du eine gute Mutter wärst." In Severus' Augen gab es in der Tat mehrere Gründe und er war gewillt, alle aufzuzählen. „Weil wir nächstes Jahr heiraten. Weil ich unsere Beziehung als gefestigt empfinde." Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass sie lächelte, weshalb er ihr in die Augen schaute. „Weil deine Eltern bei jeder Gelegenheit fragen, wann es endlich Enkel gibt."  
„Das tun sie nicht", dementierte sie mit gleichbleibendem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Nicht mit Worten", schäkerte Severus. „Außerdem bin ich Nicholas-geprüft."  
Hermine musste lachen. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Mehr als einmal." Bei den Weasleys und am Tag darauf bei Harry und Ginny war der Junge ganz fasziniert von ihm.  
„Das wirst du morgen zu Silvester auch noch einmal bewundern können." Die Einladung von Harry hatten sie natürlich angenommen.  
„Gibt es noch andere Gründe?"  
Severus nickte. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden ernster, so dass ihr Lächeln langsam verblasste, doch bevor es vollständig aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand, gestand er leise: „Weil ich keine Angst mehr habe, etwas falsch zu machen."

Das frischte ihr Lächeln blitzartig auf. Sie war überwältigt davon, dass Severus sich ihr gegenüber aus freien Stücken geöffnet hatte. Hermine nickte, atmete einmal tief durch.

„Aber nicht als Teil einer Wette", sagte sie. „Ansonsten …" Hermine nickte nochmals. Sie war für Veränderungen im Leben bereit.

Eine große Veränderung stand auch bei Harry und Ginny an. Die Nacht zu Silvester war ihre letzte Nacht in Hogwarts. Als Harry aufstand, hatte er nur noch die Kleidung vom Vortag, die er tragen konnte. Bis auf zwei Taschen, die noch gepackt werden mussten, das Bett, die Feuerschale von Fawkes, Hedwig samt Käfig und Nicholas' Malsachen war alles bereits im neuen Zuhause untergebracht.

Zusammen mit dem Jungen frühstückten sie in der Großen Halle mit den wenigen Angestellten, die auch während der Feiertage in Hogwarts blieben. Albus, Filius, Hagrid, Pomona, Poppy, Minerva, Remus und Tonks. Nicholas rannte nach seinem Frühstück von einer Person zur anderen und beglückte jeden mit seinem unbekümmert kindlichen Lächeln. Albus schenkte ihm einen Kaubonbon. Die Stimmung war nicht gedrückt, obwohl man bei Hagrid nie wusste, ob er gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Der Riese hatte ein entsprechend großes Herz, das solche Dinge wie das Abschiednehmen nur schwer verkraftete. Von Anfang an hatte Harry jedem, vor allem aber seinem großen Freund gegenüber beteuert, sie regelmäßig zu besuchen.

„Wann eröffnest du den Kinderladen?", fragte Poppy neugierig.  
„Am dritten Januar. Ich habe schon einige Anmeldungen bekommen."  
„Harry untertreibt", warf Ginny ein. „Es sind keine Plätze mehr frei."  
„Ist das wahr?", hakte diesmal Albus nach. Harry nickte. „Oh, wie wundervoll!"  
Pomona war skeptisch. „Ich hoffe nicht, die Leute haben sich nur angemeldet, weil du eine bekannte Persönlichkeit bist."  
„Nein", sagte Harry gelassen, „da bin ich mir sogar ganz sicher, dass das nicht so ist." Aufgrund der neugierigen Blicke rückte er sofort mit der Erklärung raus: „Die meisten Anmeldungen sind bei Draco eingetrudelt. Die Zeitung hat in der Annonce versehentlich seine Adresse abgedruckt, weil er der Auftraggeber für die Anzeige war. Es war die Idee, von der die Leute begeistert waren und nicht mein Name." Harry klang überaus zufrieden und war hörbar über den Fehler, der bei der Anzeigenannahme gemacht wurde, dankbar.  
„Unser Harry!", lobte Hagrid mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Das wird schon alles werden. Was du anpackst, geht bestimmt nich' daneben."

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sich Harry bei seinen ehemaligen Lehrern und Kollegen. Filius stellte sich extra auf einen Stuhl, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein, als er der kleinen Familie viel Glück wünschte. Hagrid hingegen ging in die Knie. Nicholas nutzte die Gelegenheit, hinter den riesigen Bart zu schauen, falls sich dort die Tür zu einem Wunderland verbarg. Minerva war die Einzige, die mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Hogwarts ohne Harry – Gryffindor ohne Harry – würde wieder ganz anders werden.

„Vor allem ruhiger", antwortete Harry ihr und nahm sich die Freiheit heraus, die betagte Lehrerin zu umarmen.  
Poppy rieb ihm den Rücken. „Ganz besonders wird es im Krankenflügel ruhiger werden", scherzte sie und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm. Ginny wurde genauso innig verabschiedet. Poppy schaute hinunter zu dem Jungen und wuschelte sein Haar. „Und du, junger Mann, eiferst deinem Vater bitte nicht nach, was die Waghalsigkeit betrifft."  
„Wenn er in Gryffindor landen möchte", gab Minerva zu bedenken, „ist Waghalsigkeit der erste Schritt." Auch sie tätschelte Nicholas. „In zehn Jahren erwarte ich dich in meinem Haus."  
Albus schritt an die beiden heran. „Ginny, Harry, wann geht es heute los?"  
„In zwei, drei Stunden, Sir", erwiderte Ginny. „Wir müssen nicht mehr viel packen."  
Mit einem Nicken nahm Albus die Information zur Kenntnis. „Ich werde nachher noch vorbeikommen, bevor ihr durch den Kamin tretet."  
„Machen Sie das, Sir", stimmte Harry zu.

Während Ginny mit Nicholas schon vorging, unterhielt sich Harry noch ein wenig mit seinen Kollegen. Er bemerkte, dass die Aufbruchsstimmung immer mehr aufs Gemüt drückte, je länger er bei ihnen blieb. Es fiel ihm einerseits schwer zu gehen. Doch das Leben, das ihn erwartete, versprach interessant zu werden. Harry riss sich von der kleinen Truppe los, damit Ginny die restlichen Sachen nicht allein packen musste.

Im Wohnraum angelangt sah er, dass Ginny eine von den Taschen gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer heraustrug.

„Lass mich das nehmen. Du sollst im Moment nicht so schwer tragen", sagte Harry und stürmte auf sie zu, um ihr die Tasche abzunehmen.  
„Hätt' ich mal bloß nichts gesagt", nörgelte sie zurück. Dass sie schwanger war, bedeutete nicht, dass sie keine fünf Kilo tragen durfte.

Sein Blick fiel auf Fawkes, der auf der Stange seiner Feuerschale saß und ihn aufmerksam anblickte. Es war ein intelligenter Blick. Der Phönix streckte seine Flügel und flog die kurze Strecke hinüber zum Fenster. Mit seinem Schnabel tippte er an das Glas.

„Fliegst du selbst?", wollte er von dem Vogel wissen. Es war keine Einbildung. Der Phönix schüttelte zweimal den Kopf. Selbst Ginny hatte es gesehen, die mittlerweile bei Harry stand und seine Hand hielt. Harry schluckte kräftig, als er begriff. „Du bleibst hier." Der Vogel legte den Kopf schräg, als er das Zittern in Harrys Stimme vernahm. Nicht der Abschied rührte Harry, sondern die Entscheidung des Phönix, wieder zu Albus zurückzukehren. „Du gehörst hierher." Harry öffnete das Fenster. Fawkes flog nicht sofort davon. Die schwarzen Augen blickten Harry an. „Du bist immer willkommen, das weißt du." Wenn Albus' Zeit eines Tages gekommen war, würde der scharlachrote Vogel zu ihm kommen, das wusste Harry, und er hoffte, dass dieser Tag weit in der Zukunft lag. „Auf Wiedersehen, Fawkes."

Der Phönix stimmte ein wunderschönes Lied an, woraufhin Hedwig dem Gefährten einen Abschiedsgruß schuhute, bevor der sich in die Lüfte erhob und den höchsten Turm von Hogwarts anflog. Einen Moment lang schaute Harry ihm nach, bevor er Dobby rief und darum bat, die Feuerschale ins Büro des Direktors zu bringen.

Kurze Zeit später trat Albus ins Büro herein und hielt die Tür noch für Minerva auf, da klopfte es an seinem Fenster.

„Die Posteulen waren doch heute schon da", wunderte er sich. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes öffnete er das Fenster. Der Moment, in dem Fawkes mit seinem neu angestimmten Gesang in das Büro des Schulleiters flog und sich auf seiner Stange niederließ, war einer der magischsten Momente in Albus' Leben, was sehr viel zu bedeuten hatte, wo er doch ringsherum von Magie umgeben war. „Mein Freund, mein guter Freund." Albus näherte sich dem Phönix, der wie eh und je, als wäre er niemals fort gewesen, auf seiner Stange saß und begann, sein Gefieder zu ordnen.

Minerva hörte nicht genau, was Albus dem Vogel zuflüsterte, doch es klang wie eine Entschuldigung, der ein Dank folgte.

Im Erdgeschoss wurde es langsam kühl, weshalb Harry nicht mehr länger in den Himmel schaute, sondern das Fenster schloss. Ginny hatte derweil die letzte Tasche gepackt. Sie wollte ihn nicht stören, als er gedankenversunken dem Phönix nachsah. Als sich Harry umdrehte, kam Nicholas angerannt. Der Junge lief um Harrys Beine, immer im Kreis.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ginny. „Vielleicht findet er das leichte Schwindelgefühl im Anschluss interessant? Er hat es in der letzten Zeit häufiger bei mir gemacht."

Harry blickte sich im Wohnzimmer um. Selbst das Denkarium war schon im neuen Haus. Wobbel und Shibby hatten sich sehr gefreut, mit dem Umzug endlich mal wieder eine großartige Aufgabe zu haben, auch wenn die nur daraus bestand, die Möbel und andere Habseligkeiten von A nach B zu schnippen.

Nicholas stürmte plötzlich auf seine Malsachen zu, griff sich ein Bild, das er kürzlich mit Hilfe seines Vaters fertiggestellt hatte und rannte zur Tür. Ginny und Harry blickten sich fragend an. Wie sehr sich Nicholas auch streckte, er kam nicht an die Türklinge heran. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er unbedingt hinaus wollte.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", wollte Harry wissen und näherte sich seinem Sohn. In den kleinen Händen hielt er das Bild von Hedwig, das sie gemeinsam mit ihren weißen Federn beklebt hatten.  
„Mach doch die Tür auf und geh ihm nach", riet Ginny.  
„Ich wollte dir beim Packen helfen."  
„Es ist alles fertig, Harry. Das bisschen haben wir auch noch Zeit."  
„Okay, dann schau ich mal, wo er so dringend hin möchte."

Die Tür war kaum geöffnet, da rannte der Junge auf den Flur hinaus. Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Kein Schüler befand sich in Hogwarts.

„Wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragte Harry, doch Nicholas lief einfach drauf los. Harry folgte ihm und genoss den kleinen Spaziergang durch Hogwarts, bevor sie abreisen würden. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt würde heute beginnen. Als Harry an den sich bewegenden Gemälden vorbeikam, die ihn freundlich grüßten, wurde ihm ganz schwer ums Herz. Egal, wie viele schlimme Dinge er hier erleben musste: Hogwarts war und wird immer wie ein Zuhause für ihn sein.

Plötzlich hörte er ein klatschendes Geräusch wie von Händen, die auf Stein aufschlugen. Nicholas war hingefallen. In Windeseile war er bei ihm. Getan hatte der Kleine sich nichts, aber er hatte sich erschreckt und war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Hallo, Harry!" Es war Remus, der offensichtlich genauso einen Spaziergang unternahm wie Harry. Oder er hielt sich nur hier auf, um nachher, zusammen mit Albus, nochmals auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. „Na, Nicholas, wie geht es dir?" Remus sah die aufkommenden Tränen in den Kinderaugen und kniete sich deshalb hin, um Nicholas abzulenken. „Bist du hingefallen?" Der schwarze Haarschopf wurde getätschelt, die Wange gestreichelt und schon hatte Nicholas den Sturz vergessen. „Mit heute Abend geht alles klar?", fragte Remus. „Sollen wir noch irgendetwas mitbringen?"  
„Nein, für die Silvesterfeier haben wir alles. George und Fred haben angedroht, ihr bisher schönstes Feuerwerk zu präsentieren – und das lauteste, das sie je entworfen haben."  
Remus lächelte verträumt. „Wird es dir nicht schwerfallen, Hogwarts hinter dir zu lassen?"  
Harry war nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass Remus das unbedingt ansprechen musste. „Leicht fällt es mir bestimmt nicht. Hogwarts ist mir so vertraut ... Es ist, als wäre es von Anfang an mein Zuhause gewesen."  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, wie du dich fühlst, Harry. So ging es mir schon zweimal. Das erste Mal nach meinem Schulabschluss und das zweite Mal nach deinem dritten Schuljahr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verkrafte, ein weiteres Mal Hogwarts hinter mir zu lassen. Hier habe ich mich immer verstanden gefühlt." Harry musste lächeln. „Wir sehen uns, Harry."  
„Bis spätestens heute Abend."

Harry setzte seinen Weg fort, beziehungsweise übernahm das Nicholas, der vermeintlich ziellos durch die Gänge lief – das Bild fest in den Händen. Sie trafen im Eingangsbereich auf Sir Nicholas.

„Harry, mein Guter!", grüßte der Hausgeist der Gryffindors. „Wie geht's, wie steht's?" Er erblickte den Jungen. „Ah, und da ist auch mein kleiner Namensvetter. Guten Tag, Nicholas."

Die kurze Unterhaltung mit Sir Nicholas genoss Harry, auch wenn sie ähnlich ablief wie die mit Remus, nur dass der Hausgeist heute nicht zur Feier kommen würde. Harry folgte wieder dem Jungen. Die kleinen Beine wurden immer flinker. Den Grund dafür erkannte Harry schnell. Albus. Bisher war Harry lässig hinter Nicholas gelaufen, doch jetzt musste selbst er einen Zahn zulegen.

„Harry, ich war eben auf den Weg zu dir." Albus nickte ihm zu und schaute dann hinunter zu Nicholas, weil der ihm das Bild entgegenhielt. Aus Neugierde nahm er es in die Hand und betrachtete es.  
Harry erklärte: „Das ist Hedwig. Wir haben sogar ihre Federn benutzt und draufgeklebt."  
„Hedwig, sagst du?" Albus rückte seine Halbmondbrille grade, kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete das Bild genauer. „Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, lieber Harry, ist das nicht Hedwig, sondern ein Bildnis von mir."

Albus drehte das Bild um, damit Harry es sich, obwohl er es kannte, noch einmal in Ruhe betrachten konnte. Mit etwas Abstand hatte er es sich noch nie angesehen. Ja, Albus schien Recht zu haben, dachte er. Die Federn stellten nicht Hedwigs Flügel dar, sondern Albus' Bart!

„Oh, dann möchte ich mich vielmals dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Ihrem Bart noch zwei Vogelfüße unten dran gemalt habe", scherzte Harry.  
Albus lachte. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich finde sogar, es passt ausgezeichnet zu meiner Person, denn einige Menschen behaupten durchaus, ich hätte einen Vogel. Und wo könnte der sich wohl besser verstecken als in einem Bart?" Diesmal musste Harry lachen. Als Albus das Bild an den Künstler zurückgeben wollte, nahm Nicholas es nicht an. „Ist das etwa ein Geschenk für mich?", fragte er den Jungen mit großväterlich warmer Stimme. Allein der freundliche Tonfall ließ Nicholas schüchtern lächeln.  
Das Verhalten seines Sohnes deutete Harry richtig, als er sagte: „Ich glaube, Sie können es tatsächlich behalten."

Albus setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und blickte hinter sich, um sicherzugehen, dass Harry und Nicholas ihm folgten. Währenddessen unterhielten sie sich noch etwas.

„Ich werde es in meinem Büro aufhängen, damit meine Augen auch mal etwas anderes sehen, als die langweiligen Gemälde schlafender Schuldirektoren", sagte Albus mit einem Zwinkern. Sie bogen in den Gang, der zu Harrys Räumen führte. „Und ihr habt alles für eurer neues Zuhause? Falls ihr noch Schränke benötigen solltet … Es stehen in Hogwarts so viele schöne, antike Möbel herum, dass es seine Schande wäre, sie nicht jemandem zu übergeben, der sie auch benutzt."

In der Nähe bei Harrys Tür sah man Remus, der gemütlich an der Steinwand lehnte und sich mit Minerva und Poppy unterhielt. Mit seinen Händen griff Nicholas plötzlich zu dem weißen Bart, der bis zu ihm hinunterreichte. Er zog daran, aber nicht fest. Albus sah das als Hinweis und ging in die Knie. Freundlich blickte er dem Kind in die Augen.

„Vielen Dank für das Bild, Nicholas. Wenn du alt genug bist und du hier zur Schule gehst, werde ich dich einmal zum Tee in mein Büro einladen. Dann zeige ich dir das Bild und erzähle dazu die Geschichte des heutigen Tages." Nicholas verstand absolut nichts, aber er mochte den alten Mann und traute sich, weil er jetzt endlich an den großen Mann herankam, ihn zu umarmen.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Harry die beiden beobachtet. Es stellte sich ihm eine Frage, die er an Albus richten wollte. „Sir, darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?"  
Albus stand wieder auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Aber sicher, Harry. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"  
„Warum haben Sie keine Kinder?"

Mit der anderen Hand strich sich Albus bedächtig über den weißen Bart, während er einmal den leeren Schulhof überblickte. Gleich darauf schaute er Harry an. Ein Sternenmeer funkelte in den blauen Augen des Direktors, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und ihm die Antwort ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich habe Hunderte, Harry!"

Albus drückte einmal seine Schulter und ging langsam voran, gefolgt von Nicholas. Harry blickte ihm nach. Er beobachtete, wie der Direktor eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter legte und etwas zu ihm sagte, während er das Bild präsentierte und auf den Jungen deutete. Harry hörte nicht, was er sagte, aber Remus, Minerva und Poppy lachten allesamt ausgelassen.

Remus war eines, dachte Harry. Eines von Albus' Kindern, genau wie Severus, wie Hermine und Ginny, wie Ron und dessen Brüder und Eltern, wie Sirius, Lucius, Draco, Susan, Tonks, Gregory, Blaise, Pansy und all die anderen. Albus hatte Hunderte von Kindern und Harry war stolz, eines von ihnen zu sein.

o0o

_Ende_

* * *

Liebe Leser,

das war, wie man unschwer erkennen kann, das letzte Kapitel. Wer mich nicht aus den Augen verlieren möchte, kann mir gern folgen. Da Direktlinks auf dieser Seite immer zerschreddert werden oder ganz verschwinden, könnt ihr bei Google einfach suchen nach: "**Facebook Muggelchen Eve**". Es gibt damit nur einen Treffer. Dort werdet ihr rechtzeitig informiert, falls ich tatsächlich mal im Buchhandel Präsenz zeigen sollte. Dass jetzt erst eine kurze Ruhepause für mich folgt, könnt ihr sicher verstehen, aber nicht zu lang, denn die ersten Kapitel werde ich noch überarbeiten, wie ich es versprochen habe.

Ich wünsche allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!  
Euer Muggelchen


End file.
